Life After the Battle
by Ro-Cel
Summary: Roman and Celes have survived the Battle of Hogwarts. However, everything is all happily ever after. Roman and Lee are missing, Celes is mad and seeing the ghost of her dead uncle and brother. Roman is haunted by the dean and something dark. Follow them through their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Celes sat staring out the window of the two story flat she lived in now alone. She had gotten up that morning and robotically gone through the motions of dressing and bathing. She watched as people bustled by on the streets of London quite unaware of her watching them. She got up and went over to the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry she just forced herself to eat, for the baby's sake nowadays. She looked at the calendar and gave a little gasp. Three months to the day, three months since she had lost not only her uncle but her soul-mate, Roman. Her heart clenched as she thought about it. She remembered she had screamed for hours until someone sedated her. Then she remembered waking up only hours later to find Alan and her Father sitting next to her bed. Both were worried for her.

"I…" she said but Alan stood brushing the hair back off her forehead.

"Don't speak right now okay? You tore up your throat pretty badly with all your screaming." he had said, his eyes were sad. Celes remembered tears falling down her face.

"We are making arrangements for you and Harry to live in the flat in London." Amos said coming to the other side of the bed and taking Celes' hand. Celes had shook her head, she didn't want Harry there, she didn't want him to see her slightly mad. She wanted to be alone.

"Celes, you will need him." Alan said softly. Celes had pushed herself up at that point and forced out the words.

"No, I don't want Harry." she had said it just as he walked in, she saw the pain on his face but turned away from him. She had heard him stock off and she had cried again.

Now back at the flat Celes almost missed having people around, but only almost. The person she wanted around the most was dead and gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She felt like a part of herself died that day. She hated Roman so much for dieing, she had tried for almost three weeks straight to find her with their bond. She had, had no luck. The only thing that seemed to be left from the War for Celes were terrible PTSD nightmares and the baby that grew within her. She dropped her hand down and rubbed her belly where it swelled out ever so slightly. She was only four months along at this point.

She munched on an apple and went back into the living space. Her children were not here with her either, Jude was with her Father who was now living in the restored home in Godrics Hollow, and Alaric was with Alan. Blaise was with Alan as well so he could be close to his son, he was working as Alan's second hand man, he was technically an employee of the American Ministry of Magic. Celes was pleased for him but she didn't think she could ever be happy again. She looked across the room at the pictures on the fireplace mantle, all of the glass was out of the frames because Celes had thrown the pictures when she had arrived. They were mostly pictures of Roman and herself. She saw the one of Lee and Roman and her heart pulled again. Lee had died that day too, she had lost both of them.

The doorbell rang and Celes jumped. No one came to the house unless it was Alan and he never rang the bell. Celes went to the door and looked through the peep hole to find a portly witch on the other side. Curious she opened the door a crack and peaked out.

"May I help you?" she asked the witch.

"Are you Celes Potter?" the witch asked blinking up at Celes from the stoop.

"Erm, yes." Celes said softly. "What do you want?"

"I'm here from St. Mungos, Mrs. Potter, and I'm here to offer you a job." she said smiling a little. Celes looked at her a little longer and then opened the door stepping back to allow her in.

"Would you like some tea and cakes? We could go in the kitchen." Celes said motions to the left of the small foye.

"Yes, that would be good." the witch said. When they were in the kitchen and Celes had finished the tea she placed the tray and sat down.

"My name is Healer Milly Jones, and I'm in charge of HR. We were looking over your classes records and found you came highly recommended." she said adding three sugar cubes and a bit of cream to her tea.

Celes added two sugar cubes and more cream than Milly and took a sip before answering. "Oh really? What would I be doing at St. Mungos?" she asked.

"Well you would work on the special magics floor, the new ways to heal floor. Where we send the patients that we have no healing spells or potions for. We saw in your third year you devised a way to heal a soul." Milly said and Celes dropped her spoon causing the tea to splash all over herself, she stood quickly.

"I'm sorry, yes...I did that. I...I except the job but only if people leave me alone." Celes said wiping herself off.

"Mrs. Potter? What do you mean?" Milly asked.

"I mean...I don't want to make friends...I'm not ready for friends. I need something to do outside of this flat so I'll take the job; but people should be warned I'm a bit mad." she said feeling a little undone.

"Mad? You hardly seem mad to me Mrs. Potter." Milly said.

"This is one of my good days." Celes said smiling roothfully.

"Awe, well i will pass it along, you will start work next week Monday, be there 0800." Milly said standing and Celes gave a nod.

"I will." she said and walked the lady out. When she shut the door she pushed her back against.

"Mrs. Potter, eh?" she whispered wringing her hands together. "No, no...I'm Mrs. McTaggert...no, sorry she died no, youre Celes Diggory you are...but she died too….no no Youre Mrs. Potter now. But Mrs. Potter? Where is Mr. Potter….yes where is Harry Potter." she walked up the stairs and began to yell. "Where is Harry Potter? Where is Harry Potter?" she got to her bedroom and laid down on her left side still muttering to herself. "Where is Roman McTaggert? Where is Lee Jordan? Where is Severus Snape? And where the bloody hell is Celes Nichole Diggory?" she finally nodded off mumbling to herself.

The dream started as it always did, Celes screaming at Roman to stop, feeling what Roman was doing, feeling her heart trying to explode out of her chest. Then she was in the courtyard and Voldemort was there laughing and standing over Roman's dead body. Celes would scream then and try a spell but he would repel it. Then the floor became littered with her loved ones, she would walk through them but she doesn't want to see what's happening. Then she reaches the end, and there are her babies, Jude and Alaric...and Lucas.

Celes let out a scream and sat bolt upright. She didn't see the person sitting in the dark at first, when she did she turned her head to him, and her uncles eyes met hers.

"I had another episode." she said softly.

"I saw." Severus said softly. In the back of her mind she knew he wasn't real, he was just a manifestation of her subconscious looking to deal with her trauma. She looked at him irritably.

"Stop coming back." she snapped getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

"Stop making me come back." Severus said, he was now sitting on the toilet.

"You very well know I can't. The only reason I seem to function at all is because you are around." Celes snapped.

"Yes my dear, I know. But one day soon you will have to." Severus said softly and Celes looked in the mirror. Despite her madness and depression she was very healthy, that had a lot to do with her vitamins she took for the baby.

"I don't know if I can." Celes said eyes filling with tears, she cried once or twice a day now. It was lesser than when she first got there. She swiped at her eyes and looked where he had been, but he was gone. She sighed and left the bathroom looking around the small room, she refused to stay in the master it reminded her too much of Roman. She heard the front door of the flat open and her heart gave a little leap. She went down the stairs and instead of Alan standing in the foyer it was Blaise.

"What are you…?" she asked but was cut off by him pulling her into a hug. She pulled away though immediately.

"Sorry." he said. "Alan said you didn't…" he watched her carefully.

"I am fine, Blaise. I dont know who I am sometimes; but 'Im fine." Celes said stepping back another step.

"Rick is asking about you, he says Jude is as well." Blaise said softly following Celes into the living area.

"Yes, I suppose they are. But I don't want them around while I'm a looney bin factory." Celes said sitting.

"He can't reach out to you." Blaise said and Celes' throat closed up she nodded.

"That was Ro…" she couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. Alan sent me to check up on you." Blaise said, he turned on his PA side and Celes sighed.

"Tell him I'm better. I had another episode today but it was shorter and didn't happen in front of anyone this time." Celes said smiling a bit.

"Okay." Blaise said and then looked around the living room.

"What else is there Blaise?" she asked annoyed.

"He heard you're taking a job." Blaise said.

"Yes, at St. Mungos, its about time." Celes said.

"But if you have an…"

"Then I'll be at the hospital won't I. They will know what to do. Besides I don't have to work with anyone except the patients." she said waving her hand.

"Alright." Blaise said he stood and so did she. "I will come by after your first day then. Maybe I could bring Harry?" he tried and Celes instantly became aggressive.

"No, no no no, he can't...I can't….no….no….where is Harry Potter? Where...where is Lee Jordan…." she mumbled as Blaise lifted her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to trigger you." he said carrying her up to the room she was staying in.

"Trigger...sleeping….all I do is sleep and try to find people I lost." she said in a dreamy state.

"I know. Drink." he said and she did and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lee sighed as he walked up to the door of the London flat. He had found him and Ro a flat close to the cost of the ocean. He figured the smell and the sounds of the ocean would calm Ro. Ever since the war Ro had went mad. Every day he had watched her. He fed her, bathed her, and talked to her. She had good days where she would talk and communicate with him. One thing she would always tell him was that she wanted to go home and she wanted Celes.

Then she had really bad days where the whole house would be destroyed. glass, windows, plates, would be shattered all over the floor. Cabinets off kilter, furniture knocked over, and bookshelves laid face down. When she was done she would stand around lost with nothing to do. He would pick her up and take her to her room, clean and heal whatever wounds. He would then lay with her in her bed and sing to her until she fell asleep. Then he would magically clean and repair everything. On regular days she would stay curled up in bed looking off into the distance.

There had been many times he wanted to reach out to Celes and Harry but he didn't want them to see Roman as she was. His belief that she would pull through and they could have a life together was the only thing that kept him going. The only person he reached out to was Scott. He had asked to keep their location secret. He had even put an enchantment on the flat. The only person who could see it was him and Scott. It kept Ro inside and safe and shielded the screams and destruction from anyone living next door or passing by. When he needed to step out to go to the store for things he would call Scott and have him watch Roman. He didn't feel safe leaving her alone.

Lee took a deep breath and walked into the house. "I'm back." he called.

"We are in here." Scott called from the small dining room.

Lee walked into the dining room and paused. "What happened?" he whispered.

Scott gave him a sad smile, "She found the scissors and started cutting her hair before I could stop her."

Roman sat in a dining room chair looking vacantly through him.

"Look up a little, sweetie." Scott told her as he raised her chin to level out her head. He combed her hair and snipped. "Well we can look on the bright side. She didn't use the scissors on herself." he told Lee with another sad smile.

Roman's hair was now cut to a length under her chin. Lee set the bag of groceries and other stuff down. he knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek. "I bought you a treat." he told her. "I figured we could warm up the cauldron cakes and then put a couple of scoops of ice cream on them. Would you like that?"

"Bribery of sweets?" Scott asked as he combed her hair and snipped again.

Lee kissed her on the forehead as he stood up. "I will do anything at this point." he picked up the groceries and started to pull them out.

"We sang songs today." Scott told him. "Didn't we, sweetie? We sang for an hour."

"She… sang?"

"Yes she did. She learned a couple of my songs then she taught me a couple of songs. She told me that I could use them for some ideas while I write my other songs." he told him. He snipped some more and combed her hair. "And we are done. Roree baby, you look good. A new hair cut can make anyone feel good."

"Lee sings to me." Roman whispered.

Lee snapped his head towards her. He put some of the food in his hands onto counter.

"Really, what else does he do?" Scott asked.

"He feeds me, bathes me, and brushes my hair." she whispered again. "He takes care of me."

"That's right, butterfly." Lee said. "We stick together, don't we?" he told her as he continued to put away the food.

"Stick with me…" tears ran down her cheeks. "Their gone. They are all gone... I can't feel any of them… they were ripped from me…" She growled. "They were all ripped from me. Every last one of them… Every last person I touched and connected with was ripped away… those children… the children I tried to keep safe are gone… I heard their cries… I heard their cries and I did nothing. I blocked it all out and kept fighting… schoolmates… people I actually ate with… gone. They are all gone."

Lee knelt in front of her and cupped her face, "Look at me, Ro. Look at me."

Her watery eyes focused on him. "I let them die…"

"No, you didn't. We fought for a feature, there was bound to be casualties. You know this and I know this. But they didn't die in vain. Voldemort was defeated and we have a safe, bright, and free future. Not only of us but for our kids."

Roman sobbed. "I can't feel them."

"I know sweetie." He told her as he held her. "I know… and we will figure out why you can't feel them."

"I… I can't feel you."

"I know and we find out why."

"I can't find Celes. I want Celes." her fingers curled into his shirt. "She must be hurting. Lee…"

"Harry is with Celes. They are safe. We need to get you better and then we will go find them. I promise." He pressed his lips to her lips then kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Scott covered his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes.

Lee scooped Roman up walked her into her room. He laid her on the bed and spooned against her. He kissed her hair and rubbed her arm as he gently sang to her. When she settled down he slipped from her bed and closed the door. He sighed as he leaned his head against the door.

"I think tonight was a pretty good night." Scott told him.

Lee looked over to him and nodded. He walked back into the kitchen and put the rest of the food away. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. I…" he trailed off as tears ran down his cheeks.

Scott wrapped his arms around him as he cried. "Shh," he soothed. "Everything will work out. You will see. Nothing will be as it was but she will get better. Everything will work out."

Lee nodded and as he wiped at his eyes. "I know. I know. I just… There are just days I feel so lost."

Scott cupped his face and looked him into the eye. "You are doing well. You are doing so well. Roman will know exactly how much you did for her and she will be grateful. Just keep it up. She will come out of it."

Lee nodded and wiped at his eyes. "Thanks, Scott. I really appreciate you helping."

"Its no problem. You helped me with my family before they marked me a blood traitor." Scott smiled as he sweeped up Roman's hair.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to make something for Ro then bathe her." Lee said as he started to pull out some food.

"Sure, I'll stay for a bit."

It was late when Lee jumped out of bed. He heard Roman scream then he heard crashing of glasses. He pressed his hands to his door as he waited for her to settle down. There was a couple of times that he had gone out there and tried to stop her in the middle of it and it only made it worse. She fought him as well. Her magic was gone but she still had her natural witch's powers. He had tried hiding her wand but she only found it no matter where he hid it.

After an hour everything finally quieted down Lee opened his bedroom door. He looked around and as he stepped out of his room. "Ro," he called. He walked into the living room and found her sitting on the floor with her back towards him. "Ro, come back to bed." he told her.

Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Ro," he stood over her and gasped. He pulled her hands away from the glass she was playing with. "What have you done?"

"Look at the color," she whispered. "Can you see the color?" she asked as she looked up at him. She merely looked child-like. "I can finally see color, Lee." she lifted her hand to his face. "You are full of color too." she frowned as her blood smeared across his cheek. "Lee, you are bleeding."

"No, its you. Your hands are bleeding." he told her.

She looked at her hands and then shook her head, "I'm not bleeding, I have color…"

"No, you are bleeding."

"I'm bleeding?"

"Come on, butterfly. Lets get you cleaned up."

"No! I want my color!" she told him as she pulled away. "Don't send me back to the dark! Please, Lee. Don't send me back to the dark."

"Okay, okay." he told her. "Let's go back to your room."

"Will you lay with me?" she asked him.

"Yes, I will lay with you." He told her.

She nodded as she looked at her hands. Even as she laid down in the bed she continued to look at her hands. "Red… Gryffindor red." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Lee quickly cleaned her hands of any glass and healed them. He walked through the house and cleaned the mess. When he was done he laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. "We stick together." he whispered. "We will grow old with each other. We will have a family." he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Celes sat in the special victims ward with Gilderoy Lockhart going over some things with him for his therapy. Celes listened to him and realized that she sometimes sounded as he did right now. She blinked her eyes and continued with hi.

"Alright Gilderoy, lets see if you remember this." she said holding up one of his many books. All lies of course and in her opinion it was best that this man didn't remember himself, but it wasn't her job to make sure you didn't keep his memories it was hers to try to fix him. Gilderoy took the book and looked down at it a half grin on his face. Then he looked up at Celes and for a half second she thought he recognized her, but the spell was over and he put the book aside and went back to his drawing. Celes sighed and smiled at him.

"We will try again tomorrow." she said softly touching his arm. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you...em?" he looked at her for help.

"I'm Healer Potter." she supplied.

"Potter? You wouldn't happen to know that boy with the scar would you?" he asked vaguely and Celes stiffened at the mere mention of her husband.

"I...Gilderoy? Have you seen him?" Celes asked softly.

"He was here a few days ago visiting someone in this ward...he said hello. I think he knew me before." Gilderoy laughed a little at that. Celes felt her mind slipping away, she shook her head and stepped away from the man sinking into a chair.

"Where….where is Harry Potter?" she whispered as the madness took over. She rocked gently on the spot and then got up and knocked things over, all the while singing where is Harry Potter. She didnt see the other healers come in, and she was sedated before she knew it. She awoke a few hours later in the very ward she had been working and sat up. She looked around and to her surprise she found Harry sitting next to the bed, he was slumped over in sleep and the suit he wore was rumpled. When she remembered what had happened earlier she groaned and fell back, Harry stirred and his green eyes found her blue ones. There was hurt and pain in his eyes and Celes tried very hard to not see it.

"They contacted me at the Ministry." He said sitting up and straightening himself out.

"Thank you for coming." Celes whispered looking down at her hands.

"Blaise told me you were working now, he also said that you are still having episodes." Harry said, he went to take her hand. She let him, for once taking comfort in his touch.

"I...I needed to get out of that flat is all...and I am a good healer...I just have to get a hold on this...I'm lost." Celes whispered tears filling her eyes.

"I know love, I know." Harry said laying his head down on the bed next to her.

"I...can't come home yet Harry, I'm not ready." Celes whispered tears falling freely now.

"Why not? I could take care of you. Youre pregnant for God sake Celes." he said looking down at the lump of her belly. "Jude she misses you, Lark asks after you whenever he visits."

"I know, Blaise told me all that...I need to do this on my own. When Roman...died apart of me died too Harry. You knew how that bond worked." Celes said taking her hand away from his. He stood as if to go. "I...could you take me home though?" she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow you will need to fix this. I think you made the Prophet though." he said helping her to get out of bed. He helped her change into street clothes and then led her out of the hospital.

When they reached her flat she opened the door and allowed him inside, she hadn't let him even come through the door for three months. He looked around and she led him up to the small room she had been staying in. He helped her undress down to her underwear then she pulled on a large t shirt and crawled into bed. Her day had gone away again, she had spent over half of it asleep. Harry made to leave and Celes looked across at him.

"Stay…" she said softly and Harry was in the bed with her in seconds. She spooned against him taking comfort in his body along hers. "I see my uncle." she whispered.

"Do you?" he asked playing with her hair.

"I...see him and Cedric but I never see her...I never see her….where is she Harry?" Celes asked eyes filling with tears.

"Oh love." he said hugging her closer to him.

"Why did I lose so much? I thought if you died Id lose it I never even thought about her dieing. How could she? She…" Celes trailed off at a slight loss.

"I know, I know." Harry said, Celes rolled over and looked up into his face.

"Im sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For pushing you away." she said and leaned forward kissing him. He kissed her back and she tangled her legs with his, she suddenly felt urgent. She pushed against him and deepened the kisses but Harry pulled away.

"No Celes, not now." he said still touching her. She groaned.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I need time, and so do you." Harry said and Celes shut her eyes, he was right. She sighed and snuggled into his arms. She drifted off to sleep, and didn't have a nightmare that night, or at least nothing that scared her too terribly.

She awoke several hours later, it was still dark out. Harry still lay in the bed with her. She slipped out of the bed and went into the master remembering the summer she had stayed here while pregnant with Alaric.

"Hey Cel-Bear." came her brothers voice. She turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"You wanted me here." he said simply and she scowled.

"I wanted Roman." Celes said her eyes filling with tears.

"Roman can not visit you." Cedric said.

"Why? Is she being punished?" she asked.

"She can't come here, you can't let her." Cedric said and Celes sighed frustrated.

"I WANT TO SEE ROMAN! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW CEDRIC BRING HER TO ME!" she yelled and smashed a picture. She looked down at it on the floor and then at her hand that was bleeding. She turned when Harry ran in and took in the scene. She knew he couldn't see her brother standing there. He took her hand and looked up at her worry in his eyes.

"Celes." he sighed taking her from the room and sitting her down in the room they had been sleeping in. He healed her hand and put her back into bed.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"No, don't apologize." he said joining her.

"But Jude…" she trailed off.

"She is with Molly. Dont worry." he said.

"I'm a terrible mother Harry. I've left my children, I barely acknowledge that Im pregnant again." Celes said.

"You are suffering a terrible loss, you lost Roman, Celes." he said softly.

"And Severus." Celes said her eyes pooling with tears.

"I know." Harry said and she felt him clench her lower back.

"Can you start coming here?" she asked softly.

"I can, I can take you to work in the morning, and bring you home at night." Harry said softly.

"That would be nice." Celes said her eyes drooping.

"Sleep now, I will see you in the morning." Harry said, and Celes took one more deep breath and fell asleep again.

Roman sat on the patio staring off at the ocean. Nothing had color anymore. Everything was either black and grey or just all black. She heard voices and screaming come from the really dark areas. There was no color or light... but there was only one light that kept coming to her. Lee. He was a walking and talking light source. The faces and the voices always went away when he was around. His light always warmed her.

A face from the shadow came closer. A hand reached out to touch her.

"Stop it!" She hissed. "Stop it." She quickly turned her head and hissed at another face. "Stop." The faces frowned at her and then started to whisper. "Shh... shut up!" She hissed. "Stop talking. Stop it!"

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey, Roree." Scott smiled. "Lets go inside and wait for Lee to come back home."

"Home..." she mumbled as he helped her to her feet. "Lee..."

"Yes, Lee will be home soon."

Scott had enough light to keep the shadows and faces at a distance. But he didn't send them away like Lee did. She sat on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. A bloody murder scream from a shadow caused the hairs in her arms to stand and a chill to run down her body. She covered her ears and rocked.

"Hey, Ro. I bought us a ukulele. Maybe we can sing something."

Tears gathered in her eyes as some other faces screamed. The more they screamed the more defined the faces become.

"I bought Hawaiian music but for the life of me I cannot pronounce the words. Maybe you can help me." He smiled as he sat in front of her on a chair. He started playing a music. As he played Roman saw the light bloom out with every note that was played. The light stopped the screaming shadows and started to pushed them further away. She removed her hands from her ears and listened to the music. Scott continued to replay the music until it was committed to memory.

"Ha`aheo, ka ua i nâ pali." Roman whispered as her mother's voice filled her head with the words. It was a song her mother would sing to her when she was little. Every time someone had came to visit and they were leaving she would sing it to them. Then when she was leaving on a trip and Ro couldn't go with, her she would sing the song. "Ke nihi, a`ela i ka nahele. E hahai, ana paha i ka liko. Pua `âhihi, lehua o uka. Aloha `oe, aloha `oe. E ke onaona noho, i ka lipo. One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au. Until we meet again." she sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. Her heart hurt as she thought of the words.

At the far end of the couch she saw Fred sit down and smile at her. "Beautiful," he told her. "Thank you for allowing you to love you. You gave me a child that is part mine and my family will always have a part of me because of you."

"Aloha `oe, aloha `oe. E ke onaona noho, i ka lipo. One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au. Until we meet again." tears ran down her cheeks as her heart started to break all over again. She sobbed as she pressed her forehead to her knees. She didn't want to say good bye. She wanted Fred back. She wanted him back in the store, sending her owls that she needed to hurry up with the orders, and she wanted him to be at every birthdays for her and Luke. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair. He was supposed to be a daddy!"

Arms wrapped around her. "It's okay Ro. He still is a daddy. He will always be here with you. You're carrying him in your heart." Scott told her. "You carry him in your heart and you carry his memories."

"I should have done something. I should have done more." she cried. The shadows that were keeping their distance from the music started to come at here again. They screamed as they flew by her. She flinched as she curled more into herself. "Stop it!" she hissed. More came by screaming. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

Roman looked over to him and reached out her arms to him. "Lee, make them stop." she told him.

He put down the bags he was holding, "Hey," he said as she nearly crawled into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I think I may have triggered something." Scott told him. "I am so sorry."

"Its okay." Lee told him. "Ro, what's going on?"

"Make the shadows stop." Another shadow screamed but it didn't get near them. "The screams are too much. Make thems stop."

"Okay, okay. Its okay." Lee pulled away and cupped her face. "Look at me, Ro. Look at me. Focus into my eyes. Good. Take a deep breath."

Roman nodded as another shadow screamed behind her. She flinched but she focused on her light. She allowed his light to fill the rest of her and she calmed down.

"Good girl. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" he asked her as he ran his fingers into her short hair.

She shook her head. "I'm tired." She whispered.

"Okay, lets take you to bed." He picked her up and took her to her bed. Once she was sleeping he walked back out to the little living room. "What happened?"

"Well, I picked up some Hawaiian music and I was playing it so that I could memorize it and when I finally got it she started singing it. Towards the end of the song she started crying and wouldn't look away from the end of the couch. When the song was done she started really crying. She said that it wasn't fair and that he was supposed to be a daddy… I think she was talking about Fred."

Lee sighed as she rubbed his face. "Yeah, he would be the only daddy she would be talking about." he picked up the bags and put them on the coffee table. "Thanks for watching her again."

"Its never a problem." He told him. "I'm going to go now. I have a date." she smiled.

Lee smiled, "Well you have fun."

"Thank you." Scott hugged him and then left.

Lee sighed as he sat on the couch and rubbed his face. "Fred,"

Roman woke alone. She didn't know how long she was sleeping. The shadows were lurking at the edge of her vision. According to the clock on the nightstand it was 3:30 pm. She took a deep breath as she sat up. For the first time in a long time the shadows were gone. She rubbed her face and ran her hands over her head. She frowned as she felt her hair. She gasped as she got out of the bed. She groaned as she stretched. She walked into the restroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair was cut short. She took a quick shower and walked out the restroom. She looked around the room and walked to the door into the far end of the room. She saw some sundresses hanging. She pulled one on and walked out of her room. She found Lee sitting on the couch reading through some books and marking things down.

"Lee," she said and then cleared her throat.

Lee looked up at her. "Yes, Ro."

"I'm… I'm starving."

His eyebrows popped up, "R-really? What would you like?"

"I think, uh… pasta."

"Ro… are you really… back?"

"I think for a moment." she told him.

Lee walked over to him and wrapped his arms around her. "God, I missed you."

She took in his scent and leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around him. "How… How long?" she asked.

"It's been five months since Voldemort was defeated and three months since you last was yourself.

"That long, eh?"

He pulled back and cupped her face. He gave her a smile as the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Oh, Lee." she held him tighter and kissed him. "I am here right now."

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the day? Just for the rest of the day, stay with me." he told her.

"I will do my best." She told him as she kissed him again. "I will do my best to stay today."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You said pasta, right? I can make you pasta." he took her hand and walked her to the kitchen. He picked her up and set her on the countertop. "Stay here and I'll make you the best pasta."

"I'm sorry for everything." She told him.

"Its okay. You know I would do anything for you."

"You must feel really lonely, though."

He gave a sad smile. "I do okay. Scott comes over to hang out. Then I do a lot of reading. Besides you keep me on my toes. I am able to cook just about anything."

She gave a chuckle as she watched him cut tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and garlic. "I think you have done well with cooking." she smiled.

"You should taste my pot roast." He smiled.

"Uh… how long did I last?" she asked him.

Lee paused for a moment then continued to prepare the food. "You lasted three hours and twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No, don't be sorry." He told her. "I knew this was something that could happen. I felt it that day. I felt how close you were and I should have pulled you back. But… I knew you wouldn't pull back from the fight so now we just have to deal with this together."

"What about Celes? Have you contacted her?"

"No,"

"Lee, we need…"

"I don't want her to see you like this. I don't want any of them to see you like this. You wouldn't be able to heal properly if she was here. You would be too worried about her and not yourself. Besides once we figured out what is going on with you magic. I think it would be better we stay here." He put the pasta to boil and stirred the sauce.

"I love you." she told him.

He smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you too."

They carried on a light conversation until dinner was finished. Even though she protested, Lee fed her every bit. After she was done eating he made her dessert and then she made him eat. He smiled as he watched her eat her dessert. She nearly licked her plate when she was done. She sighed as she sat back and looked at Lee. She smiled as her cheeks heated up. "What?"

"There was a moment that I thought I would never see you do that again."

She smiled, "I like sweets."

"I know you do." When he was done he sat back and watched her.

Roman got up and straddled his lap. "Thank you." she told him. "Not for just taking care of me but for not leaving me or giving up on me."

"We stick together, remember." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do know, Cel is going to be angry with you."

He sighed and looked over to the table. "I stand by my decision. I am not going to send her an Owl. She has Harry to help her just as you have me. Once you are well then we will put the two halves together and you will become whole with her again."

"I miss her." she whispered.

"I know. I do too."

"Lee, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"What happened to my hair?"

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her short hair. "I went to the store and Scott was here watching you. You found the scissors and started to cut your hair before he could stop you."

Roman sighed as she looked down at her hands. "I seem to do a lot of stuff, don't I?"

"I like it." he told her. Picked her up and turned her around on his lap. "I have more freedom to kiss you like this." he kissed the back of neck and she giggled. "See, perfect."

Roman looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't think I will ever get tired of saying this, but I love you."

He smiled at her, "And I will never tire of hearing it because I love you too." He picked her up and took her to the couch. He held her for the rest of the night until she slipped back into her hell.

Scott sat across a table watching his new boyfriend. He sighed as he thought of Lee and Roman and their predicament. It was sad and romantic at the same time. He really hoped that it worked out for them. He really wanted Ro to pull through so that they could go on with their relationship.

"Earth to Scott, what's going on Scott." Greggory Gray asked. Greggory Gray was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was handsome in Scott's eyes. Even with the long scar down the center of his face, due to an attack from a werewolf.

Scott smiled as he picked up his wine glass, "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"A friend."

Gregory smiled, "It is obviously upsetting you. So why don't you tell me?"

Scott sighed, "You remember Lee?"

"The one that helped you with your family?"

"Yes. Well, his girlfriend has kind of gone mad since the last battle of Hogwarts. The poor thing seems to be haunted by all the deaths. She always sensitive to everyone so the deaths of the people there really seemed to get to her."

"The poor thing."

"She has her good days and her bad days. On really good days she seems to come back to her senses and is like her old self. On bad days she has to be sedated. We did figure out that music helps her."

"Well that is good. I'm a little jealous now." Gerggory told him.

Scott smiled, "Why so?"

"Because I bet you sing to her and you have yet to sing to me."

Scott laughed. "Well, she is also inspiring. On her 'normal' day she will sing with pull out of her madness to sing with me." He frowned as thought about the last time he was with her. "A couple of weeks ago she sang to me. It was really a pretty song. It was a Hawaiian song, but at the end of it it seemed to trigger something bad."

"I see," Greggory reached across the table and held Scott's hand. "I wasn't your fault."

Scott wiped at his eyes. "I know, but the whole situation just seems so sad but at the same time its so romantic because Lee won't leave her side. I just wish… I wish there was something more I could do for Lee."

"Well, what do you think of doing?"

"That's just it, I don't know what I can do."

"Why don't you give him a day off? I am sure he is going to want to take care of her but why don't you hire someone to do the cooking and cleaning for a week?" Gregory told him.

"You know, that may not be a bad idea." Scott smiled. Then he frowned. "Maybe I will have to hire a house elf… Lee doesn't want anyone at the flat. I may have to run it by him." He smiled at Gregory. "Thank you."

After that night at the hospital Harry came by every morning made Celes breakfast and walked her the three blocks to St. Mungos. He had gone over things not to say to her, although she tended to be okay with the mad people. Celes would work the day and Harry would meet her outside and walk her home. If she was feeling up to it she would make dinner otherwise Harry did. The night that marked her seventh month of pregnancy a ring came at the door. Harry went and got it, when he came back Dalton Gray was following him. Celes gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, she turned crossing her arms.

"You look good." he said avoiding the question.

"Yes, thank you." Celes said. "What are you doing here?"

"Look my brother, hes...seeing Scott Knight, you know Lee's ex? Well anyway he said something to me last night...I think that...Roman is alive." Dalton said and Celes' heart sank to the floor. She had felt it, she had felt Roman disappear...she was gone. Celes shook her head slowly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked darkly.

"No, I swear its not Celes, I just need your help." Dalton said and Celes twitched and shook her head.

"No, no no...she died...she….what's going on? Who am I, where is Celes Diggory...where is…" she trailed off as Harry took control.

"You need to leave, Dalton. You need to leave. You triggered her. Shes not...okay please go." Harry said and Dalton left without another word.

Celes sat down rocking on a chair in the kitchen. Harry came and kneeled down in front of her.

"Baby, honey come back now okay? I sent him away he won't be here to say anything upsetting anymore." Harry said stroking her cheek.

Celes stopped rocking and looked at him. "Could she be alive?" she asked hope in her blue eyes.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." Harry said his hand still on her cheek.

"I can't feel her, even though, I've tried...I've tried so many times." Celes cried.

"I know. I know." Harry said he stood and picked Celes up and took her to her bedroom, he laid down with her.

"I miss her so much." Celes cried curling into Harry.

"I know, so do I." Harry said stroking her hair. After a bit she calmed down. Celes reached up and kissed Harry. He kissed her back as he always did when she kissed him. But she needed more, she pressed closer and deepened the kiss. This time Harry didn't pull away, he grabbed her face and she was met with a startling passion she hadn't felt before the final battle. She returned it, they were well on their way to making love when suddenly a pain shot through her abdomen, she pulled back gasping and Harry looked worried.

"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked still stroking her arms.

"No, I just think that...I had a contraction." Celes said.

"Isn't it too soon?" Harry asked fear coating his voice.

"I...I don't think we can do this." Celes whispered eyes filling with tears.

"Oh no, its okay...for the safety of the baby and you...it okay Celes." Harry said hugging her to him. She felt good in his arms, it was as if she had always belonged there.

"Im Mrs. Potter." she whispered.

"Yes you are." Harry whispered back and Celes slowly drifted into sleep.

The months trailed on and Celes spent more time sleeping as she go nearer to her pregnancy, Harry seemed to be deterring Dalton almost daily. By the time Celes was ready to have the baby Dalton came by three or four times a day not willing to give up on the idea that Roman was alive. Harry looked down at his wife, she was in active labor now and Poppy was there from Hogwarts. He held Celes' hand as she clung to it to keep her sanity. She locked eyes with him as she pushed for the final time. The baby came out and gave a cry, Poppy smiled and placed him on Celes' belly. She smiled down at him, and then looked up at Harry.

"You, you name him." she mumbled.

"Noah, Noah Christopher." Harry said softly as Poppy took the baby away to clean him.

"Roman should be here." Celes said eyes full of tears.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Harry said softly and the baby was placed in Celes' arms.

"Harry, I think its time that you and the children moved here." Celes said looking down at Noah, he looked like his father.

"Why not move to Godrics Hollow?" he asked softly sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Im...not ready for that just yet." she looked up at him. "Is...that okay?"

"That is okay my darling, I live for you." Harry whispered and he knew Celes knew the weight of those words.

"I know you do." she whispered leaning up to kiss him. And for the first time in nearly ten months Harry could tell that Celes was happy.

The next day Celes stood looking down at Noah as he cooed up at her. Alaric stood next to her holding her hand.

"I missed you Mama." he said softly.

"I know baby boy, Im sorry." Celes said softly to her son. "C-can you hear Noah? Does he speak to you as Lucas and Jude do?"

"Yes, Mama he does." Alaric said with a smile. Celes' heart tugged.

"Youre are such a smart boy." Celes whispered tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Mama, it will be alright." Alaric said tugging on her hand, she looked down at him and smiled.

"How about we leave Noah to sleep for a bit, we can go talk to Pampa okay?" Celes asked and Alaric nodded. They walked out into the living room where most of Celes' family was, Blaise and Alan were there as well, although it seemed that Blaise would be family soon enough. He and Ginny had set a date for a wedding at the end of August, shortly after she finished her final year at Hogwarts.

Alaric ran to his adopted Father and now a man he considered his grandfather. Alan scooped him up and held him close as the boy giggled. Celes smiled and went over to sit next to her father on the couch.

"Hello my dearest girl, how are you today?" he asked taking her hand.

"Today is a good day, Papa." she whispered.

"Those seem to happen more often than not as of late." Amos pointed out.

"They do, don't they?" Celes asked softly leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked at Alan and a thought struck her. "Alan, would you lie to me?"

"No, I would never lie to you." Alan said.

"Its just Dalton, he's been saying some things...that you know; that she's alive." Celes said. "Is it possible."

"I...don't know." he said. "I won't lie, I wish as much as you do, that she is."

"Okay." Celes said her heart falling, she mumbled something to herself.

"Mama, Mummy is with Lucas' daddy." Alaric stated and the whole room stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Alan asked.

"That's what Lucas says, she's just with his daddy." Alaric said, everyone in the room could tell he was just trying to help. Celes felt tears prick her eyes.

"That's good that he's…" Celes trailed off burying her head in her father's shoulder.

"Mama?" Alaric asked, he sounded confused.

"She's going to be okay, Little man." she heard Blaise say, no doubt he was now crawling into his arms allowing his father to hug him. No one heard Dalton come in.

"Uh, hi." he said and everyone looked up at him. Harry stood up and advanced on him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to take him away from the room.

"Look, shes alive. She has to be." Dalton said and Celes stood up and smacked Dalton across the face.

"Stop saying that, stop giving me false hope!" Celes said coldly and went back up stairs. She heard the door open and shut, clearly they had got him to leave. Celes curled up on her bed and Harry joined her a few minutes later and hugged her close as she began to sob into his chest.

"She's not coming back." she cried. Harry shooshed her stroking her hair. She fell asleep still crying.

The months had gone by and Roman hadn't come back to Lee. However he could tell she was getting better. The late night destruction had stopped and she startes to talk less and less to herself. The only thing that was new was the dreams. She had screamed out from her dreams one night and he had thought it was one of her bad nights. But when she kept screaming he left his room and found her in her room fighting her blankets.

He had to fight her down and wake her up in order to calm her down. She had clung to him as if her life depended on it. It was the one thing that he had broke down on. He had wept as he held her.

It was now February and to top it off it was her birthday day. He made her a special dinner and even tried his hand at baking. Scott had laughed at his lopsided cake.

"I don't care what you say, Scott. I think its perfect." Lee told him as set the table for three.

"Its more crooked than I am. And we both know I am not straight." Scott laughed at his joke as he drank more wine.

"That was so funny I forget to laugh." He said sarcastically. "Besides, as long as it's sweet, Roman will love it."

"Speaking of, how is she handling the new house elf?" Scott asked.

"Surprisingly they are doing well with each other. I was worried Roman would scare Rosy and vise versa. But they seem to help each other." Lee smiled as he stirred a pot. "Rosy seems to baby Ro. Takes her out to the patio to have tea."

"I thought Ro doesn't like tea." Scott asked.

"She doesn't. You should have seen the stink Ro gave. Going on how everything in the Uk has to be associated with tea. Rosy just nodded and took in her complain but when Ro was done complaining, Rosy reviled it was green tea from Asia. Roman had apologized and drank the tea."

Scott laughed. "Rosy seems clever."

"She is very clever. Once I gave Rosy some of Ro's magic history and what had happened she just seemed to take charge. She isn't any ordinary house elf I've ever met."

"Masta Lee." A small cheery voice called. "Mistress Ro is ready."

Roman was led in by Rosy. She was dressed in one of her many dresses and her short hair was in curles. She played with the curls as she sat at the table.

Scott lifted Lee's jaw so now that it was closed. Lee cleared his throat a number of times and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her. "You look beautiful."

Roman gave a shy smile and looked away. "Thank you."

Scott kissed her cheek. "Lovely as always. Unfortunately Lee's cake isn't as lovely." He teased as he sat at the table.

"Leave my cake alone." Lee scowled at Scott. "It was my first time baking."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "We are going to eat cake?"

Lee smiled. "Yes we are. After dinner that is." Lee cupped her cheek and caressed his thumb over her cheekbone. He knew she still had some of her magic because her eye color was still black. They had lightened up over the last couple of months but they were still black.

Roman touched his face and wiped a fallen tear. "Don't cry." She whispered. "Rosy says everything will be fine." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was the first time she had ever kissed him while she was in her dark place.

Lee nodded as he stood up. After dinner they brought the cake out and sang to her. For a long time she only stared at the candles. It was like she was trying to remember something or that she was trying to decide something. She leaned forward and blew out the candles.

Dalton entered St. Mungos hospital and went to the specials unit and looked around the floor until he found Celes. He took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. He was not going to take no for answer this time. Dalton grabbed a hold of Celes and covered her mouth before she could scream. He dragged her to a broom closet and released her. "We need to..."

Celes punched Dalton in the face. "What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

Dalton held his nose and glared at her. Then he shook his head. "I need your help to find Roman."

"Help you find…" she trailed off giving a hollow laugh. "Stop this, please. She is dead, she and Lee died that day and you keep coming back here making me relive it every time you say shes alive and you want to find her." Celes snapped trying to push past him.

Dalton grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "Listen to me! Lee is alive! My brother is dating Prescott Knight. Scott says Lee is alive! If Lee is alive I know damn sure Roman is too!" He shook her again. "They are alive!" He growled and looked into her eyes pleading with her to believe him.

Celes looked at him and shook her head, tears sprung into her eyes. "But I _felt_ her die...or disappear anyway...if she were alive I'd know." Celes whispered flinching when she saw her Uncle standing behind Dalton nodded.

"You said so yourself that they disappeared. What if something is wrong? If Lee is alive and Roman wasn't, wouldn't you think he would have at least wanted to reach out to the Weasleys or to you. You all were friends. But if he is hiding Ro do you think he would hide himself?"

Severus was now smiling in a knowing way and Celes looked at Dalton. "I guess that makes sense." she whispered tears falling down her cheek. She pulled away from his grasp and sat down on an overturned bucket. "How...do you plan to find her? Them?" she asked allowing herself to believe it a little.

He sighed in relief. "That's where you come in. Unfortunately I didn't know her too well. I don't know what she likes except she enjoyed inventing things and eating sweets. I don't even know what Lee is like. I need you to give me information on them and I will look for them... I know you have children to look after so I won't bother you as much. "

"I…she liked...likes to sing, the ocean…she always loved the water…and Lee…he loved anything that made Roman happy. If you look for him though, you'll find her. Or you could just do a tracking spell...maybe?" Celes said weakly. She looked up and her uncle was smiling down at her.

Dalton nodded. "I will go to every coast and ocean and cast the spell. In the mean time I will press my brother for more information or at least be able to talk to Prescott." He held her hands and kissed them. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Why do you care so much?" Celes asked. "She broke your heart."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I... I'm still in love with her. I know she doesn't love me but I have a need to see her one more time. I refuse to accept that she is dead. She was too strong for that." He gave a laugh. "She would be too stubborn to die without at least saying bye. Matter of fact I think she would rather be a ghost haunting people than to just die. You know?"

Celes flinched and forced a smile. "You're right." she whispered. "If you...find them….tell me I'd like to kill Lee." she said sounding serious.

He nodded. "Okay."

"I have to get back to Gilderoy, we are making progress on getting his memories back." she said standing, he had been her project since she started here.

"You were always a good healer. I'm sure you'll be able to heal him. I will send work on my progress." He kissed her hands again. "Thank you." With that said he left.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. With each month Roman started to become stronger and less dark. She still had her nightmares but she was communicating more and she able to do more for herself. It finally came to a point where Lee would be able to leave to do the shopping without calling Scott to watch her. However Roman had insisted on calling Scott. She had become quite fond of his company. Every time he returned he would return to the sound of music and especially her singing.

Roman sat on the couch with Scott singing one day as Lee went out to grab a few things. She had made him go get her some clothes and more sweets. She was unhappy with the fact she had lost so much weight. Rosy the house elf danced around as she sang with Scott. The shadows that haunted her for so long were finally disappearing. However her nightmares seemed to be the results of PTSD that was suppressed for so long.

She sighed as she sat on the back patio with Scott. The warm sea air blew her now shoulder length hair.

"Ro, how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he tuned his guitar.

"A little fuzzy. I feel as if my life had been nothing but a movie I could not turn off."

"What about you and Lee? Do you maybe see a life with him. Like maybe marriage?"

She gave a shy smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I... I don't know. There is a voice in my head that sees him as mine already. But... I'm scared. What if I never get better?"

"You are more than half way better." Scott told her.

"I miss Celes. I miss my child but I don't want them to see me like this. Especially my child. I don't want to scare him."

"Why wouldn't you want Celes to see you like this? You allowed Lee and myself to see you."

"Its different. I know this would have broken her heart." She shook her head. "No, I would rather she was angry with me. At least I know I can work on making her forgive me. That is something I'm familiar with."

"Coward." Scott told her. "The great Roman can't deal with tears and heart break."

"Its not the same, Scott. I... I don't have my powers so I don't know what she is feeling and I won't be able to calm her down. No, its better I try to redeem myself."

"You're still a coward."

"Call it what you will."

"Masta Scott, Mistress Roman. You have a visitor." Rosy told them.

Roman frowned at Scott. "Stay here." He told her as he went inside. Scott went to the little foyer and found Dalton standing there. "Dalton what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I want to see Roman and Lee."

"I..."

"Don't try and lie to me Prescott. You maybe dating my brother but that won't stop me from..."

"You will not hurt him!" Roman hissed at Dalton.

"Ro..." Scott said as he held her arm. "I told you to stay put."

"I know but I was curious." Roman told him. "Then when I heard him threaten you. I am not okay with that." She glared at Dalton.

Dalton walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Ro... I..." he looked at her and hugged her again. "We were so worried. I almost gave up a couple months ago. I am so glad I found you."

Roman didn't hug him back. It was odd but she felt no feelings for him. It was as if he was a stranger to her.

"Mistress, Mastas please come for tea." Rosy told them.

Roman sat closely to Scott on the couch as Dalton sat in a chair. They didn't speak for a while. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ro said as she shot up to get the door.

"Ro, I think..." Scott sighed as she left.

Roman took a deep breath and pulled open the door. "We have..." she trailed off as she came face to face with Celes. She had thought it was Lee needing help with the bags but it was Celes. "Cel..."

Celes looked at Roman, her heart racing, she was frozen. She could see her, but what did that mean? She flinched when she said her name and then cleared her own throat. "Roman." she said softly. "Are you real?"

The sound of her voice rang in her ears. Tears filled her eyes. She had forgotten the sound of her voice. And the picture that she held in her head had dimmed over time. "Flesh and blood." She told her.

"I...can't feel you...I don't know if youre real…I…" Celes trailed off eyes full of tears, she could feel the madness creeping in and flinched when she saw her brother standing behind Roman.

Roman was stuck. She didn't know what to do or say. She felt her darkness threatened to come back. Her heart started to beat faster as panic started to set in. "S... Scott!" she called out.

Celes saw the panic in her eyes as Scott came in from the other room, she pulled Roman into a hug pushing away everything. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, ignore me I'm just a bit mad is all. Roman you're alive. I'm so glad youre alive."

Roman shook in Celes' arms. She didn't hear anything that was said. She felt her arms wrap around Celes. The light in Celes started to grow brightly. Almost as brightly as Lee's light. They were walked into the small living room where they sat and held each other. She felt Celes sooth her as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." Roman told her as she finally felt herself calm down. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't, don't apologize it's not your fault. It's no ones fault...well maybe Lee's, a little...but its no ones fault I promise...I'm so glad youre alive." Celes said again, she had to keep touching Roman in some way to keep herself grounded.

Roman sat up and looked into Celes' blue eyes. She didn't have to feel her to know that she was also different. "I… I'm not sure what happened. I'm sorry. Its just all messed up right now. You weren't suppose to be here yet… How did you even…" she trailed off as she glared at Dalton. "You! You…"

Celes grabbed Roman's hands and made her look at her. "Roman, he just wanted to find you. He was convinced you were still alive...I thought you were dead you see, the first time he told me I had an episode and the second time he tried, I hit him...he, uh, kind of tracked me down at work and made me listen. I'm glad he did, and me seeing you this way? I'm your...best friend...I'll always understand." Celes said brushing Roman's hair back from her face.

Roman pushed back her short hair and kind of played with it. "I'm sorry."

"Ro, I wasn't sure if you wanted the strawberry or the lemon ice cream so I got…" Lee trailed off as he entered the room. "...both."

Before Celes could think about what she was doing she got up and slugged Lee in the nose. He went down bag flying out of his hands. "Thats for not telling me you were alive!" then she leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. "And thats for taking care of her."

Lee held his nose and took a step back. "That is one hell of punch you have." he told her. "Of course I thought maybe it would be a punch for not telling you and another not telling you." he said as he watched her carefully like he had always done Roman.

"I...there are things that happened...I'm so upset with you Lee Jordan," Celes said glancing back at Roman, "But right now is not the time to get into it. I have you two back, thats all that matters."

Lee looked over to Roman and nodded, "Another time then. Ro," he walked over to her and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

Roman nodded, "I think so." She looked over to Celes then back to Lee, "What do we do now?"

"Uh...I suppose we can either jump in with both feet or wade in. Harry took the former approach; wouldn't take no for an answer with me...so I suppose I'll do that as well. Both feet for me. Whatever is going on I want to help you tackle it." Celes said hands on her hips, for the first time in nearly a year she felt like herself again.

Lee nodded, "I think it may be time."

"Lee… I don't…"

Lee cupped Roman's face. "We have to have faith and I think it will be good for the both of you." he told her. "Celes, do you think you can stay here for a couple of weeks? I don't want to move her just yet."

"Yes I can, Harry's got the babies and Blaise has Alaric," she blushed. "The other day was a bad one for me, so I had them take the children." she looked away.

Lee reached out his hand to her. "It's okay." He smiled at her, "I don't mind having a house full of mad people." he teased. "I also found out, I'm a pretty good cook too."

"Oh really? That sounds interesting. I will enjoy not having to cook for a while." Celes said winking flirtatiously at him and sitting down with Roman on the couch taking her hand as if checking she was real again.

Scott smiled, "Well I'm glad the both of you are back together again. It seems like everything is falling into place. Dalton will you be a dear and walk me out. I think they need some time to talk amongst themselves."

Once they were out the room Roman looked nervously towards Celes. She wasn't sure what to do. With Lee she was just herself but now that Celes was there she felt there was some ice she had to break but she didn't know how or what. "I… I missed you."

Celes rubbed Roman's wrist with her fingers and smiled sensing the awkwardness. "I missed you too. You know I'm still Celes, right? I mean most days I'm still Celes, somedays I forget who I am but that's just the way it is now, I guess. I like your hair, did I say? Its pretty short." Celes said trailing off and smiling. "Sorry…"

Roman touched her short hair. "I think it's too short but what is done is done. I had… When I was… uh, out of it, Lee said I started to cut my hair." she looked down at Celes' hand as tears gather in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Cel. I know we should have told you but I'm so broken, I don't even know what to do. There are days I don't even recognize anyone. I have been in this hell… I lost my powers… I… I'm lost." her voice cracked with her emotions. "I'm so lost…"

Celes pulled Roman into a hug and rubbed her back. "I know how that feels, I do. Back in early days for me, I'd just start yelling out names at the top of my lungs, wondering where that person was, or so they tell me. I even had a break down at St. Mungos. I'm going to help you, I'm going to help you find your way back. You need family around and I'm going to stay." Celes rocked her a little.

Lee gave a sad smile as he sat on the other side of Celes. He wrapped his arms around them both. "We are going to be okay. The both of you are going to be as tight as ever." he lifted Ro's chin so that she was looking at him. "She will help you like I have. There is no difference." He turned Celes' face to him. "You are not going to be left out again. If you need a break you will let me know. You are recovering yourself too. I love the both of you and I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Got it?"

Ro nodded and leaned her head onto Celes' shoulder.

Celes nodded as well keeping her arms around Roman and leaning into Lee giving a great sigh. "What about Harry? People call me Mrs. Potter now, or Healer Potter…" then she giggle and whispered. "Where's Celes Diggory?"

"I will send an owl to Harry. Celes, you will always be Celes. That has never changed. If your last name is different, so what? That only means you are married to Potter and you took on his name because you love him but you will always be you. Diggory, Potter," he smiled down at her. "McTaggert, or Jordan, you will always be Celes. You don't need to divide yourself up to please anyone you are with. You are you." he kissed her forehead. "Our Celes."

Roman sighed as she held Celes tighter. "My Celes." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Celes smiled down at Roman glad to have her back in her arms, she looked up at Lee. "No ones ever said that about my madness before, not even Harry." she whispered so she wouldn't disturb Roman.

"I don't think Harry understood. I think if he heard you keep saying you were Celes Potter he would agree because you married him and that is who you are to him. You are his wife."

"I'm glad that you do, I'm glad someone does." Celes said eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lee wiped some of her tears from her cheek. "She is bad, Cel. I won't lie. The day at Hogwarts she was slipping. Didn't you feel it?"

"I was trying to stop her, I felt it...and then she was gone...you were gone. I thought that you had died...I screamed myself hoarse. And then I left Harry. You could have sent an owl to tell me she was alive that you two were alive." Celes insisted.

"She was slipping before that, Cel. When Fred…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I think his death was the last straw. She allowed herself to push it away to finish the fight but when everything was all done it caught up to her. She felt the loss of everyone she touched and it started to eat at her. When you felt us 'disappear' it was her powers that left her. I'm not sure but I think it was traumatizing and her powers left. As for me sending an owl… I have no excuse except I didn't want you to see her as she was and I knew if you were here she would try to push it away instead of face her own issues. You both seem to do that for each other."

"Well I'm still mad at you, you butt face. I understand why you did it, and I'm glad she had you. I think I gave Harry such whiplash that he didn't even feel he could come round until my episode at the hospital. I want her to be better, or as better as she can be. She never has to be perfect because in my eyes any version of Roman is perfect." Celes said softly stroking Roman's hair.

He smiled, "We promised each other that day. We stick together. We both knew something was going to happen and we promised to stick with each other. Once I disaperated I went back to my old flat for a couple of days but her screams were scaring everyone around. Two weeks later we moved her. I had to think about what might help her calm down. I owe Scott a big thanks. Without him I don't think we would have survived." he leaned his head down on Celes'. "I don't mind you being mad at me. Ro and I knew it was a consequence that would happen."

"Its hard to stay angry at you. You've done so much for her, and you know that she's always going to be first in my book. I'm sorry I hit you." she said smiling a little.

He gave a little chuckle, "No you're not." he kissed the top of her head. "I know she comes first. It was why you both needed time away from each other… Do you honestly think you would have handled your issues if she was with you?"

Celes blushed and ducked her head. "No probably not." she whispered.

"See." he sighed, "It's good that you are here now. She has gotten better. I should have saw it coming. The protective charm I put around the flat is weakening because she is getting better. She doesn't have her powers. Only her natural witches powers." he rolled up his sleeve and showed her his arm. His marking were basically gone but there was a faint discoloration that showed there was something there. "There are times at night I wake myself up running to her room to make sure she is alive. I can't feel her. Every now and then I get a little twinge of something but I don't know what emotion it its."

Celes traced where his marks used to be like she used to when they were young and nodded. "I had these terrible nightmares about her, and the war. And even now with her right in front of me I feel like I need to be touching her to make sure she's really there...I've been a bit haunted."

"It's understandable, she was the one that connected us and you are still connected to her by the soul. If you were to lose part of your soul I would think you would be haunted."

Celes swallowed and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I...feel like a part of me is missing without her there. Its like when she cut herself off from me after we slept together but so much worse."

He nodded looking at her sadly. "I feel the same way, but I assure you its not her doing. I know she has a little bit of her powers because her eyes are still dark. They have lighten up since Hogwarts but they are still dark." he cleared his throat. "She… she comes back to her mind fully every now and then but she disappears back into her mind. The last time she was fully herself was three months ago. She lasted an hour that time."

Celes knitted her eyebrows together as the healer in her assessed the problem. "I'm working with Gilderoy Lockhart at St Mungos, its a memory loss thing but it sounds the same in some respects. Maybe...I can help her with my skills." Celes said with a smile. "Oh, I'm putting in for some time off...mental health days and all that."

Lee smiled, "You two are alike when it comes to assessing problems. You with your healer mind and her's with the need to create things. If there is anyone who can figure it out I think you can. I had tried thinking about it but the only thing I can think about is that maybe she needs a jumpstart or a reboot, I don't know."

"No, thats good, like she needs a recharge…like all her juice ran out." Celes said.

"I… I told Rosy some of her issues and she has been helping Ro. It's one of the reason's why she is getting better. She has been making Roman use her mind for other things." he chuckled. "They sometimes argue over the stupidest things." He frowned as he thought about some of the arguments. "Now that I think of it, when they argue, its mostly Roman trying to prove her wrong. It's as if Rosy does something on purpose to irritate Ro. Like Ro knows its wrong and when she goes to correct it Rosy tells her it's wrong so that she uses her mind… so that takes care of the mental part of it."

"Sounds like you lucked out with your house elf, do you pay her? I think that her powers are going to be more difficult...we may need to tell Alan...maybe not today or tomorrow but we need his knowledge of her powers to help find a recharge solution." Celes said leaning her head back on the couch.

Lee laughed, "Rosy refuses any kind of money. You should have heard the heated conversation she and Ro had about her 'work uniform'. Ro wants her to have some proper clothes but Rosy says she will wear her tea cloth…"

"Rosy's tea cloth is just fine." said Rosy as she walked over with a blanket and covered Roman. Her big lilac colored eyes looked up at Celes with a challenge, "Is mistress also going to tell, Rosy she needs to wear clothes too?"

"No, no, I knew another House Elf that was a lot like you. He...died to save mine and people I care about very much lives. I think the tea cloths are fine." she said with a laugh.

Rosy nodded, "Yes, Rosy was a friend of Dobby. Rosy agree with Dobby to a certain point. We house elves work, but Rosy wanted to choose a family of her own. Not be forced to work with a family Rosy don't like."

"Good on you Rosy." Celes said with a smile. "Plucky isn't she?"

Lee smiled as Rosy walked away, "Yes she is. I think that is why Roman became attached to her. They can be quite feisty."

"That's good, really. I'm glad she helps… I wish I could have helped a bit more. I hate that I haven't been here even if it was for her own good." Celes sighed and leaned up planting a kiss on Lee's lips. She pulled back and sighed snuggling in next to Roman. "I think its time for me to join her in a nap."

Lee nodded, "I will wake you when dinner is finished. It is the one thing Rosy will allow me to do as long as she supervises." he smiled as he lowered his voice even more. "I usually have her attend Roman so I can try to do everything myself."

Celes gave a giggle and shook her head.

Lee went to the kitchen and started to in on dinner. After they ate dinner and dessert they stayed up a little longer trying to catch up then it was time for bed. Roman however insisted on bathing before going to bed. Celes helped her then they fell asleep in the same bed. Lee figured it would be good for them to remember each other.

Roman woke some time in the middle of the night. Everything was dark. The shadow faces were back and they were screaming at her again. In a foggy mind she walked out to the living room and that is when she saw it. It was the same big shaddow that was the source of all the other shadows. It hovered in the middle of the living room. "I'm not scared of you." she hissed at it. "I'm not scared of you. Stop it!" she hissed at another shadow that tried to get close to her. "Shut up!" she told another shadow. When none of them did she pressed her hands to her ears and crouched down with her head between her knees. She screamed as more of the shadows walked around her. With a burst of energy she stood up and started blasting magic everywhere. Windows shattered, books flew off their shelves. "Stop it!" she hissed again and screamed.

Lee caught Celes' arm before she ran into the living room. "Don't, it will only make it worse." he told her.

"I need to help." she told him as she tried to pull away from him.

"No, trust me. I tried that and not only did I get hurt but she was so distraught that she hurt me she tried to hurt herself."

"But she could hurt herself now. Why haven't you hid her wand?" she demanded.

"I tried she only finds it later."

Roman screamed again and there was another blast of magic.

"I have to help." She said as she finally pulled away. She stepped into the living room. "Ro," she called as she slowly walked to her.

Roman turned quickly on her. Her eyes were unfocused but then she paused. For the first time she lowered her wand. The shadows moved away from her light and hissed at Celes. Roman frowned at them as she watched them return to the big shadow. For the first time ever the big shadow moved away.

"Ro, it's okay." Celes said as she finally reached her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "It's okay."

"Its… Its leaving." Roman whispered. "It's leaving. You made it leave." Roman walked over to the big shadow and his growled at her as she poked it with her wand. "Why?" she poked it again and the big shadow morphed into Celes.

"Ro, lets go back to bed." Celes said.

The shadow Celes growled and then threw itself into Roman. Roman screamed as she ripped at her clothes. "Get it out!" she screamed. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Celes quickly grabbed ahold of Roman and pinned her to the ground. Then she kissed her. Roman stopped as if she was shocked then she relaxed and kissed her back. Celes leaned up and looked down at her. "Roman,"

Roman took in a deep breath as her vision cleared. She blinked up at Celes and frowned up at her. "If you really wanted to kiss me you could have just said so." She looked around her then back at Celes, "You know, I don't mind the kinky stuff but I don't think this is the time for it."

A light lit the room and Lee walked over to them. He looked at Roman's eyes and smiled at her, "It's nice to see you back again."

Roman smiled up at him, "I thought we weren't going to send Celes an owl. Did you cave?"

"Actually, she found you." Lee told her.

Roman blinked as she looked up at Celes then she smiled. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. As much as I like this position, will you get up so that I may sit up?"

Celes nodded as she gave a little blush and moved off of her. "I don't think I understand." she whispered.

Roman groaned as she sat up. "I feel so stiff."

Lee walked behind her and started to rub out her sore muscles.

"How, long, Lee?" Roman whispered. It was one of the main question she always asked every time she came back.

"Three months since you came back last. Two years since Hogwarts."

"H… how long did I last?"

Lee cleared his throat a couple of times. "Enough." He told her.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stopped his hands. "How long?"

"An hour and fifteen minutes." he told her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." she told him as she looked into his eyes. "It matters to me."

"What is going on?" Celes asked.

Roman looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She reached out and cupped Celes' face. "I'm happy to see you. I'm really happy to see you. I missed you very much."

"Ro… I missed you too. But we did this, this afternoon."

Roman shook her head, "You did this with a fragment of myself. My mind… its fragmented. I've been… I've been trying to repair it. But its… its taking longer than I expected."

"Okay...so this afternoon...you were just a piece of you. Huh? I wonder what made you whole again?" Celes puzzled.

Roman shrugged, "I don't know. There are just some days I can pull it all together and hold it. As you heard there are times I can't hold it long enough." she gave Lee a sad look.

"I'll have to start a notebook. I have so many ideas. I want you to be whole...or as whole as I can get you all the time." Celes said softly giving her an encouraging smile.

Ro smiled, "So do I. I don't like the whole jumping. I miss so much and then Lee…" she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

Lee leaned over and kissed her, "I told you not to bite your lip." he told her. "And I am fine."

"No, you aren't, I can see how much this is effecting you. Celes, I know you want to help me but you also have to help Lee. Promise me, you will." she held Celes' hand. "Please?"

Celes looked at the two of them Lee looking sheepish and Roman looking insistent. "Roman I love him as much as I love you, I will help him but I'm helping you too." Celes flinched when she saw her uncle walk in and smiled. "Not now." she mumbled at him and smiled. "I want to help."

Roman frowned as she cupped Celes' cheek, "My poor Cel-bear. What have you been through?"

Celes batted her hand away. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I'm getting better." she said with a smile trying to ignore her Uncle's knowing look.

"Celes, my mind is fragmented not my eyes. You keep looking over my shoulder as if someone is standing there. "Who do you see?"

"I…" she sighed. "Right now its Uncle Sev, sometimes its him, sometimes its Cedric…." her voice was shaking.

Roman wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay." she whispered. "My mother and father told me that when we see our departed it means they are still watching over us. Sometimes when we see them we have to think about what they would have done in a situation and used that encouragement…" she sniffed as she thought of Snape. "He was highly intelligent. Will you allow him to tell you his ideas?"

Celes looked up at him in fear, he was some of the source of her episodes. "What do you think?" she whispered.

He smiled down at her. "I thought you would never ask. Have you thought maybe, my dear, that what has changed today is that you are here? And even before this happened to Roman, you were the one who kept her demon at bay." he said.

Celes' mouth dropped open in realization. "Its not really gone…just empty...oh Lee you were on the right track."

Lee frowned, "Right track on what?"

"Right half the conversation, when you said earlier that her battery is dead...I think you're right I think that her demon is somehow still attacking her." Celes said looking up at her uncle with a grin.

"The shadows." Lee whispered. "The shadows. When Roman retreats back she always clings to me. On bad days she complains about shadows screaming at her or trying to touch her."

Roman flinched, "I've… I've seen them… I didn't know what it was. Every time I try to repair a part of my mind they always come and destroy what I repaired."

"Maybe with me here, they won't be able to anymore." Celes said hopefully.

Roman gave her a smile. She missed her so much. That smile, the hopefulness, the eager to help. She cupped her cheek again, "I love you." she turned to Lee and kissed him. "God, I love you both. I don't know what I would have ever done without you both."

Celes grinned feeling pretty happy. "How long do you think you'll stay this time?" she asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It differs every time. Some days I'm strong enough to stay for a few hours. Others are less."

"The longest she stayed was six hours." Lee told her. "The least was thirty minutes."

"Well then lets make the best of our time. No more sleep tonight what are we going to do?" Celes asked clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes. "Oh! Before I forget, I had another baby. I will tell whole Roman now."

Roman and Lee gasped. Tears gathered in Roman's eyes. "I… Lee, I missed it."

Lee rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I hate this. I'm missing everything."

"Yeah, you missed us having sex too." Lee told her.

Roman gasped as she whirled around on him. "What did you say?"

Lee smiled and winked at Celes. "You know, you made me wait so long and you weren't even there for it."

Roman socked his arm, "You… I am not talking to you anymore."

Lee chuckled as he walked both girls to the couch, "Yes you will." he teased.

Celes laughed softly as she fell on to the couch and looked around the room. "Poor Rosy shes going to be so pissed when she sees this." Celes tisked.

"That is why I usually clean it up before she get here. Of course she notices that I used my magic in here and she goes on a rant." Lee said. "I memorised the lecture it goes like this. 'Masta isn't supposed to clean. Rosy is supposed to clean. That was Rosy and Masta's agreement. What is Rosy supposed to do if masta is cleaning now? Masta needs to let Rosy clean next time. Masta is not supposed to cook either'." Lee chuckled.

Celes gave a giggle. "Thats sweet, she cares."

Roman shook her head, "Hard head that one is. She handed me a blue dress and told me it was red. Like my eyes don't see that is blue. Had to argue with her until I finally convinced her it was blue." she clicked her tongue. "Clever too, because of her I am able to connect more of my mind together faster than the shadows can destroy. It's one of the reason's why my fragmented self can communicate now."

Celes smiled, "Sounds like she is making your fragmented self use its mind… er… your mind."

Roman chuckled, "Yeah, it helps." she watched as Lee cleaned the room. "Scott helps me remember of home and my family. He continues to buy Hawaiian music. He makes me remember the words."

"What about Lee?" Celes asks.

"He protects me from the shadows. There are night its so intense that I just need him to hold me. He has such a bright light that he encourages me to keep going. He is so lonely, Cel. I see it every time I come back. He is so lonely and he is tired. It's why I'm grateful that Rosy is here, not only does she help me but she also helps him. Now that you are here," Roman reached out and held her hand. "I think with the help of you that everything will be okay."

Celes smiled, "You know I will help any way possible."

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, "I really did miss you. Don't be angry with Lee for hiding us. I made him promise not to tell you. I thought if I could at least get my mind together that I would be ok to see you. I didn't think that it would take this long."

"I'm not angry with him. I understand what he did for you and I know how you are. I'm just grateful that he was taking care of you. At least you had him."

Roman shook her head, "You are hurt, Cel, I can see and hear it." she held her tighter, "I am here, I am right here. I may not feel what you are feeling but I can see it. "I am sorry, it truly was not my intention to be gone for this long. I figured once I got my mind together we would work on how to get my magic back."

Celes sniffed, "It feels like you are dead. I see you, I hear you, and I am even touching you, but inside it feels like you are dead. I can't find you."

"Cel bear, why do you see Sev and Cedric? You said you saw them but you didn't say you saw me, why is that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"No, Cel, you do know. Now tell me."

Celes sniffed again, "I think maybe because I know they are dead and you… I didn't know."

"You didn't know because we are still somehow connected through the soul. You can feel me there. It's slight, oh very slight. But you still feel me there. And because You feel me there your mind refuses to let you see me as dead."

"I… I never really thought about that."

Roman smiled, "Come on, you can say it… I'm brilliant."

Celes laughed for what seemed like the first time. "You are brilliant, but you are still on my do not like list."

Roman smiled, "Tell me about your child."

They stayed up for the rest of the night just catching up on what Celes was doing, how the kids were doing, and who was marrying who. When the felt like they didn't have anything to talk about something always came up. For once, in the two years they were separated, to talk with each other and laugh like nothing had happened. Before they had went to bed, Roman made Celes promise her that she would try to make Lee laugh at least twice a day. Celes agreed.

Roman had stuck around for one more day before she had gone back into herself. Then a week later she had came back to them. From then on out she didn't return back into her mind. The presence of Celes had been enough to keep the shadows at bay while Roman worked on her mind. There had not been any more bad nights of shadows or just shadows period. The only thing that continued were the nightmares. But even then they weren't as bad as when she had first gotten them. They were mild enough that she could wake herself without screaming and waking the whole house.

Celes and Roman laid out on the patio looking at the ocean one day. The sea breeze blew by and cooled them from the heat. "Cel, I have my mind back and I'm able to hold it, but I still have to work hard on holding it. I need some kind of spell or potion to help keep my demon at bay so that it will stop attacking. Being with you or having you around is great but you will have to return to your job soon."

Celes nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I was thinking that maybe its time we tell your father or at least send him an owl."

Roman gave her a side look, "I think you may be right, but I don't want Lee to get hurt. He will want to take all the blame for hiding me. I know he will but it wasn't just his idea, it was mine too. So I don't want my father to come and try to hurt him."

Celes smiled, "I punched him in the nose."

Roman groaned, "If you punched him I can only imagine what my father will do."

Celes laughed, "We will have to find out, won't we?"

Later that night Celes had a terrible nightmare, the first she had had in weeks. She was walking through a long corridor at the other end was a door. She kept walking and not reaching it. Soon she started running, and thats when she saw Harry and her kids. She started running faster until she watched them step through the door. She screamed and all the glass in the hallway shattered around her as she fell to the ground covering her ears and face.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Please, what did I do wrong?"

"Celes! Celes!" Lee voice yelled.

Then suddenly Celes was awake she was in the middle of the small living room floor Lee had his arms around her. She looked up at him eyes still wide with terror.

"I...Im sorry." she whispered clinging to him.

"Its okay, what happened?" Lee asked stroking her hair back off her forehead.

"I...it was just a nightmare. Its a recurring one where I lose my family...I haven't had it in a while." Celes said sitting back and pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I didn't wake Ro, did I?"

"No she's still sleeping, you didn't get to yell long enough." Lee said. "What happened to you, Celes?"

"I...I started forgetting who I was. I'd have terrible nightmares, and I started seeing Cedric and Severus. For three months of it I was alone...I left Harry, I thought it would be better that way...I was wrong." Celes whispered. She looked up at Lee, he looked tired. "Dont worry about me. Worry about Roman. You'll make yourself sick worrying too much."

"Its what I do, you know?" he said giving a roguish smile.

Celes winked at him and wiggled her eyebrows and he laughed a little.

"I know its what you feel like you have to do for both of us… There must be some connection still there. Your marks aren't all the way gone, and I still feel something for you." Celes whispered.

"It is, but I think given what we've been through, regardless of our connection to one another, we are going to feel something for one another." he said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know, I have to call Harry in the morning...and if Roman wakes up herself, she's going to write a letter to Alan." she whispered and Lee's thumb paused. "Its time, I'm sorry, but he can help us."

"I know." Lee whispered. "Come on we should go back to bed." he said offering his hand as he stood. Celes took it and he pulled herself up. She leaned into him for a minute then pulled back and the two went back to bed; Celes to Roman's room and Lee to a bedroom he inhabited when he wasn't sleeping in Roman's room. Celes curled into Roman and fell asleep again, this time with no dreams.

The next morning Celes awoke to find herself alone in the bedroom, she sat up and looked around. She sighed and got out of the bed going over to the bathroom and showereing. She went to Roman's closet and selected a sundress, pulling it on, she pulled her hair into a plate brade and ran it down her front. She went out into the living space to find Lee and Roman talking. They were sitting close and both looked up when she walked in.

"Lee said you needed to sleep." Roman said with a smile.

"You seem whole today." Celes said, like she said everyday.

"I wrote to Dad this morning, so he should be here...soon." she said and Celes nodded sitting down on the other side of her.

"I'm thinking that I need to go to the flat in London. I need to see Harry." Celes whispered. Lee and Roman looked at her. "I'll come back, of course." she said leaning her forehead on Roman's.

"Good." Roman said and Celes leaned foward and kissed her. She stood and leaned over, kissing Lee's cheek. She went over to the door slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She exited the house with another wave and apperated to the front door of her flat. She went up to the door and opened it. She pushed it open and went in, the house was quiet. She walked through it seeing traces of Harry and the children all over it. With Noah being a year old now she felt like life on this side was finally finding a flow. She went into the kitchen and found a picture on the table that was clearly drawn by Jude. She smiled and touched it.

"Celes?" came Harry's voice, she turned and smiled. She went over to him and kissed him deeply, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"How are you? How are the kids?" she asked keeping him close.

"The kids are fine, they'll actually be home soon. I got an owl from Alan today, saying they'd be brought home early today." he said rubbing her lower back. Celes closed her eyes and leaned into Harry.

"I miss you." she breathed.

"I miss you too, but Roman needs you now." Harry said toying with her hair on the back of her neck.

Celes sighed and leaned back. "How long until the kids get back?" she asked.

"An hour." Harry mumbled leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back enthusiastically.

"Harry, I think that we need to move." she said between kisses.

"Right, the couch is good." Harry murmured lifting Celes as he continued to kiss down her neck. She moaned and dropped her head back.

He laid her down on the couch and hovered over her looking at her, she smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. They hadn't been this intimate in nearly two years.

"I have missed you so much." Celes whispered.

"And I you." Harry said leaning down and kissing her again. She responded trailing her arms down his arms pushing his jacket off, he threw it to the side and Celes slipped off her shoes. He ran his hands under her dress and pushed it off over her head. She began to unbutton his shirt and then pushed it off his shoulders and before she knew it Harry was completely naked. Celes pressed against him and she felt like she was floating. He drove her to orgasm and himself as well. When they finished she lay laughing a little.

"I'm glad we didn't have visitors during that." she whispered.

"Awe, your brother and Uncle would have had quite a show." Harry chuckled.

"We need to clean up before the kids get here." Celes whispered pushing up a little. Harry grinned and got up lifting her, she gave a squeal of delight.

"Its good to see a bit of the old Celes." Harry said nuzzling her neck, she moaned and giggled.

They showered and made love again and then the two got dressed and cleaned up their mess in the living room, they finished just as the flat opened up and in came Blaise, Alan, Alaric, Jude, and Noah. Celes scooped up Alaric who giggled hugging her tightly.

"Hello Mama." he said and Celes grinned at him.

"Hello, baby boy." she said and she looked at Alan he was stareing her down. She handed Alaric to Blaise. "Go play in the living room okay. I need to talk to Pampa." she said, she showed him into her small kitchen.

"So, Roman is alive." he said softly.

"Yes, Lee has been protecting her...you can't...hurt him." Celes said softly.

"Celes…" he said.

"No, its...she's getting better and I'm afraid if you hurt him, it'll just mess all her progress up. I'm going back this evening because I can't stay away for very long. Alan she has no powers...well none of her extra ones. There is clearly a connection because she started getting better when I showed up...I mean more...she started being able to hold it together longer...she's fragmented. It's...we need your help now." Celes said looking imploringly.

"I will help, that...I will help." Alan said.

Celes sighed hugging him.

"I may have to do something about Lee though." Alan said and Celes sighed a little.

Later that night Celes sat on the couch, after the babies were all down, encircled in Harry's arms.

"I have to go back, If I stay away too long Roman will slip away again." Celes said to Harry.

"I know." he said kissing her ear, she giggled and shyed away.

"I love you Harry." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said hugging her to him. She snuggled deeper but then pulled away.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon." she said touching his cheek.

Five minutes later she was walking up to the flat on the ocean side. She went up to the door and heard yelling on the other side of it. She pushed the door open and had to dodge a flying vase. Roman was having another "episode".

"I was away for too long." Celes muttered going over to where Roman was standing. Lee was standing by helplessly.

"I tried to stop her…" he said and Celes shook her head and grabbed Roman's shoulders.

"Roman." Celes said sternly. "Stop this now." she gave her a shake. Roman stopped for a minute and looked at her. Then she pushed Celes away but Celes held fast and both girls fell to the ground. For one second, one moment, Celes felt Roman again. She heard Lee gasp as he felt it and then it was gone and Roman was looking down at Celes, eyes clear.

"Cel?" she asked and then looked up at Lee, who looked winded. "How long?"

"Um...four hours." he said.

"So, not that long." she said still looking down at Celes.

"I think it was my fault." Celes said sheepishly grabbing Roman's hips.

"I missed you while you were gone. You seem glowly." she said. Celes sat up, Roman still straddling her.

"I am, I spent some time with Harry and the kids today. But that's not the point...I saw your dad." Celes said giving her a knowing look.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Lee asked coming to sit with the girls on the floor. Roman got off of Celes and went over to Lee. Celes smiled as she snuggled into his arms. They were together now, even with all this crap they had each other now.

"He was going to come back with me, but had an emergency back home. I guess he'll be coming tomorrow." Celes sighed and looked around. "I'll clean." she said pulling out her wand.

"No, let me." Lee said trying to get up.

"No, someone else should do some heavy lifting for a change, relax...be with Ro." Celes said looking down at them. She milled around the room listening to the two of them talk and have quiet laughing. Celes smiled as she magiced the vase, that flew at her, back together and to its home. She looked over at Roman and Lee, they looked so in love. Maybe after all this they would finally have their time. She left them in the living room going into the kitchen to make something to eat. She found some things and threw together something and stuck it in the oven. She turned and found her brother sitting at the small table. She went over and sat down with him.

"Hey little sister." he said.

"I'm not so afraid of you being here anymore." she said softly looking down at her hands.

"I can tell. You're getting better. Soon you wont need me anymore." he said softly and tears stung her eyes.

"I will always need you." she said.

"Thats up to you." he said.

Celes wanted so badly to hug him but she knew it didnt work that way. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." he said and then she blinked and he was gone. She sighed when the oven beeped and she got up and took the food out and put it on the stove to cool. She went into the living room and snorted when she found Roman and Lee snogging on the living room floor.

"Well, I guess I should have stayed away a little longer." she said and Lee and Roman looked up. Roman blushed. "No worries, I just finished making food." she said walking off.

"Oh food?" Roman asked she heard a scuffling of untangling, Lee oofed, and Roman giggled. Then Roman was next to her grabbing her hand.

"What did you make me?" she asked and Celes laughed and pointed to the chicken.

"Nothing too huge." she said winking.

"Oh food is food." Roman said and Celes went about making plates for the three of them. Lee came in still looking flustered. Celes laughed when she handed him a plate.

"Uh so...when I got back...and I was helping Ro come back...I felt the connection." Celes said as they sat down to eat.

"I did too." Lee said.

"Really? I missed that." Roman said.

"I think thats why you came back." Celes said. "I dont know what happened...or how. I guess we will have to ask Alan tomorrow." Celes said softly and laid her head down on the table yawning.

"You should go to sleep Cel-Bear." Roman said softly.

"But I dont want to miss time with you." Celes yawned again.

"Fine." she said irritably. She stood and kissed both Lee and Roman and left them alone to snuggle down in bed, she was asleep instantly.

The next day Roman paced around nervously. She wrung her hands as she tried calming herself down. "Lee, don't you let him bully you." She told him. "I know you are willing to take all the blame, but this isn't your fault."

Lee grabbed a hold of her hand and made her sit on his lap. "Don't worry about me. Worry about getting yourself better."

"But..." he leaned in and kissed her. "Don't worry." He looked over to Celes. "That goes for you too. I know you both want to protect me but this is about the both of you."

"You're connected to us too." Celes pointed out.

Lee reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I know but this is about both of you reconnecting so that we are all safe. Especially you, Ro. I know you want to see your baby."

Roman nodded, "I do, but..."

"No more worrying."

"Mistresses and Masta, Masta Alan has arrived." Rosy announced as Alan walked into the small living room.

Alan looked around then looked at all three of them. He pulled Roman to her feet and glared at Lee. "Don't." Ro told him. "Don't do that."

His eyes softened as he looked at her. He cupped her face. He wanted to say something but words seemed to fail him. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he was trying to commit everything to memory. "What happened?" He whispered. "Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped."

Roman closed her eyes against the pain in his voice. "We couldn't, we needed somewhere isolated from everyone."

"You needed isolation or _he_ needed you isolated?" He asked as his voice grew hard.

"Don't." Roman said firmly. "Don't try and make this all about..."

"It was my decision, sir." Lee said as he stood up.

"Lee!" Roman and Celes hissed.

"No, let the boy speak." Alan told them.

Lee raised his chin. "It was my decision to keep us isolated. I wanted her to focus on her issues and I wanted her to depend on me and me alone."

"And look where it has gotten you. A mate that can only function when her soul mate is around." He growled. "What kind of life do you expect to live?"

"Stop it!" Roman told her father. "Both of you stop it!"

"No," Lee told her. "This needs to be said. It isn't a life." He told Alan. "But if that is all I am allowed then I will take it. _We_ will take it. We lasted two years fighting and it brought us this far."

"Yes, it brought you down to you knees and seeking help from the one person that should have been there since the beginning."

"If you want me to beg for forgiveness or ask, I will not. It may have been a poor decision buts a decision I would do all over again."

Alan growled at him, "Don't you understand that she could have died!" He yelled. "And not only her but everyone connected to her."

"You say that and all I hear is that you don't have faith in your daughter's strength and love for the people around her. Do you honestly think your daughter is that weak?"

Alan flinched then raised his chin, "It is your poor sense of judgement and lack of experience that keeps you and Roman from each other."

Lee flinched that time. "I see. Well, I will accept all and any consequences and repercussions for my poor decisions and lack of experience." Lee looked at Roman's crying face. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her. "You will stay with your father..."

"No, Lee." She cried as she curled her fingers into his shirt. "Don't make me go. I don't care if I am not better. I don't care if this is just a half life we get. I want to he with you. I always wanted to be with you. Its why I marked you. You were the one for me."

"Oh God." He wiped her eyes and kissed her again. "I have waited so long for you to say that but your father needs you right now."

"No." She cried.

"I have had you for two years and I will never give those two years up for anything but in order to get the proper help you need you need to go with your father. Its the only chance we have."

"Lee, please!" She tried to cling to him as he tried to push her away. Celes held tight to Roman as she too cried.

"Two hours should be enough time to pack her things and move her." He told Alan. He turned on his heels and walked out.

"LEE!" Roman screamed. She heard the door to the flat close. She whirled around on her father and slapped him. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate..." she covered her mouth and ran to her room, slamming the door.

Celes glared at Alan. "Don't look at me like that." He told her.

"For the first time since I met you, I am ashamed of you." She hissed at him. "How could you do this to them? They have gone through so much to be together and you come in and break them apart!" She nearly yelled. "They deserve to be together and you know it."

"Celes," Alan sighed. "Go help her pack."

Celes screamed. "You... you selfish bastard!" She screamed at him then went to the room Roman and she shared.

Two hours later Roman found herself in a new room of a new flat. Alan had bought a new flat that had plenty of room for everyone. The children shared a room, Roman had her own room, while Harry and Celes shared a room; and there was still plenty of room for two growing families.

The door opened and a line of little heads walked in. Jude was the first to she pushed up onto the bed followed my Luke. Afterwards they both pulled Lark onto the bed.

Roman sniffed as she kept herself curled in a ball. Luke curled into a ball in front of her and looked into her eyes. Jude climbed onto her head and played with her hair. Lark layed over her hip and rocked her.

Her babies. They were her babies and they came to see her. As much as she wanted to see them she just felt too heart broken to do anything. Sobbed as she turned her head into the blanket.

"Luke says daddy will be back. You'll see. And when he comes back everything will be fine."

Roman shook her head as she cried harder. How could she tell a child that it would never be ok. That their mommy was still sick and the person she loved pushed her away. It was too much. She couldn't take it any more. She just wanted to give up and all her demon to do as it pleased. What was the point of going on if she couldn't be with the one man that stuck by her.

She heard Jude make a shushing sound as she continued to play with her hair. She looked up when she felt Luke move her knees down and crawl into her arms. She held him tightly as Lark climbed over her and wrapped his arms around her knees. All at once she felt a calming and soothing hum go through her. She tried to keep her eyes open but then she fell asleep.

Roman found herself walking through a long corridor at the other end was a door. She kept walking and not reaching it. She felt an ergantcy to get there so she started to jog. Soon she started running, and thats when she saw Lee, Celes, Harry and her kids. She started running faster until she watched them step through the door. She screamed and all the glass in the hallway shattered around her as she fell to the ground covering her ears and face. She screamed out for them to come back but they didn't show. The big dark shadow appeared in front of her and she just looked at it. She was too tired to fight anymore. She was too heart broken to even bother.

The big shadow grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She didn't know how she knew it was laughing in victory but she knew. It slammed her against another wall then slammed her to the ground. She groaned in pain but still refused to fight back. Its other hand punched through her chest and pulled out her heart.

 _"Such a small organ"_ it hissed at her. _"Yet it is strong and keeps me locked away. Tell me Roman. How shall I destroy it?"_

Roman goaned in pain as she coughed up blood.

 _"I can make all your pain go away. All you have to do is say the word."_

 _"No!"_ The shadow hissed as its head snapped to the side to look at someone. Roman groaned as she turned her head. _"No!"_ Celes screamed.

The shadow hissed at her then glared down at Roman. _"Luck was in your favor this time, Roman."_ It leaned closer to her. _"She will not always be around for you. She abandoned you once. She will do it again."_ It pucked its hand back into her chest and replaced her hear. _"Just like how Lee left you today."_

Roman screamed out in not judt the physical pain but in the emotional pain.

"Roman!" Celes shook her. "Roman! Oh for the love of God, Roman!"

Roman took a deep breath as she woke up. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her chest. It literally hurt as if it everything was real.

"Harry, help me." Celes told him.

Roman felt Harry pick her up and place her on something soft. Roman's vision kept blurring and clearing.

"Look at me, Ro!" Celes turned on a light and checked her eyes. She then started checking her pulse. "Its still strong." Clese cupped her face. "Ro look at me. Look at me, damn it!"

Roman tried to push her away as she started to cry. "Leave me alone."

"No! I will never leave you alone!" She shook her. "Listen to me. Don't you ever, ever give up on me like that. Do you understand me?" She growled. "I said do you understand me!"

Roman nodded as she cried.

Celes held her as she rocked her. Harry sat on the other side of the bed holding both Celes and Roman. His heart was beating just as fast has Celes'. He wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he was sleeping with Celes in his arms the next they were both jumping out of bed because of the strong connection that struck them. They had felt and heard every word that was spoken to Roman by her demon. They heard the thudding sound of what must have been Roman being thrown around. When they entered the room she was pressed against the wall by a dementor. Harry had quickly casted a patronous but it seemed to he unfazed by it. It took Celes to add hers before it left. When Roman collapsed on the ground the connection they had ended. They were both in a panic as they checked to see if she was alive.

"Oh God," Celes cried as she continued to rock Roman in her arms. "What are we going to do?" She asked Harry. "I can't lose her again, Harry. I just can't."

Harry soothed her as he held them. He had never had a connection so strongly connected to Roman before. But he did noticed that in the emptiness he now felt he needed to touch her to make sure she was alive.

"I... I don't know, Cel. I honesty don't know." He told her.

A few weeks had gone by and Alan made Roman evacuate her room just about every day. There were days nothing he said stirred her, days where she argued back with him, and then there were days that she just lose it. Harry tried to keep Celes from it but on days she would lose it she would kicked Alan out. There was no arguing with her when she was in that type of mood. She had warned Alan many of times to just leave her alone but he refused to see reason. He was going to break through to her and make her realize what she had done was dangerous.

After two weeks of going over every day and 'poking the bear' he finally gave up. He wasn't sure how to get through to her. He had thought just about everything he could think about but nothing was working. He had thought about bringing Lee back into the picture but his pride refuse to give. He had known he was wrong but he didn't want to admit it. And there was no way he was going to admit that Lee had been the better man and took everything in.

He gave an irritated sigh as he banged his head on his desk. Why couldn't he just give in and give her what she wanted? Truth be told he was scared of losing her again. And the fact that Lee was willing to step up and take care of her like he did just scared him even more. He knew Ro was technically an adult there was nothing he could do to keep her locked away… Unless he admitted her into a mental health… Alan groaned and banged his head on the desk again.

"Celes was right. I am a selfish bastard." he said to himself.

"I don't think you are. You just want to hang on to the one you love." Blaise said as he entered the office. "Of course I think you may be holding on too tightly."

Alan looked up at him and glared at him.

"You know, Ro used to give me that same look." Blaise told him as he set some files down. "It's going to work on me. Ro's look is more scarier."

"As your boss…"

"Boss or family. Ro is still scarier." Blaise told him as he shrugged his shoulders. He gave a sigh then sat in the chair across from Alan. "Look, I know you are scared. The thought of this situation possibly happening to me scares the shit out of me. To be honest I don't want to be in your shoes, but as a person watching on the outside, I think you should loosen up a little. I have worked with you long enough to know that you aren't going to apologize for what you did but maybe you need to take a break from Roman and focus on some work. When you feel a little relaxed and calm enough to handle Ro again then look at the situation. The answer usually comes to you. I've seen you do it many of times."

Alan sighed again as he banged his head on the desk. "I know you are right but I can't do that. She is…"

"She is family and because she is family you are too close to see the answer."

"Damn it," he complained. "You are right."

"I know, its because I learned from you." Blaise smiled. "Those documents need your attention then you have a three o'clock at that restaurant you like so much."

"Thanks Blaise." Alan told him.

"No problem."

"No, really. Thank you."

Blaise nodded then walked back to his desk.

Another week went by and Roman was finally functioning more. She was more talkative to the the children and she interacted more with them. She would still have some bad night but as long as Celes and Harry was there to help her she was fine. Every day she had hoped and prayed that Lee would come back to her but she didn't hear from him. Not even a letter.

Roman sat in one of the large living rooms on the floor looking at Luke. Luke sat across from her looking at her. They had sat there for a while watching each other with the same scowl on their face and arms folded across their chests. Luke was caught sneaking cookies in his pockets. The little sneak had moved a step ladder to the counter, climbed up onto the counter, and pocketed five cookies. Then he climbed down and pushed the step ladder back. The whole time Ro watched him and was surprised by his behavior. He was only two going to be three years old and already doing things like this.

"You know you are in trouble, right?" Roman told him.

Luke didn't say anything.

Roman frowned deepened as she thought about it, the whole time she was there she had not once heard Jude or Luke say a word. Lark was the only one that did the talking for them. "I know you can speak. Lark says you speak all the time and you would talk to me none stop when I use to have my magic."

Luke smiled at her as he crawled over to her and started to cuddle up to her.

"Oh, don't pull that act on me. I invented that move." Roman told him.

He giggled, "Mommy." he told her as he hugged her.

Roman goaned and melted, "Oh, go on, but leave one cookie."

"Okay," he pulled out a cookie and placed on her lap than left back into the nursery.

"Celes!" Roman yelled. "Celes!"

Celes came running down the stairs, "What? What is it? Whats going on?" She asked.

"I can't discipline my child." Ro told her. "I just realized I can't discipline any of them."

Celes frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I caught Luke sneaking cookies. The little brat pushed the step ladder to the counter, climbed up onto the counter and counted out the cookies and pocketed five of them. Then he climbed down and pushed the step ladder back."

Celes' eyebrows shot up in surprised. "What did you do?"

Roman frowned as she looked at the cookie on her lap. She picked it up and smiled up at Celes as she bit into it. "What does it look like I did?"

Celes groaned, "Ro, you have to be firm with him. You can't accept bribery from the kids."

"I know this, but I can't do it. I sat in front of him thinking of all the things I did as a child and all the things I did at Hogwarts and I can't bring myself to discipline them. I feel like a hypocrite. That is why you have to do it."

Celes' mouth fell open, "Are you serious?"

Roman waved the bitten cookie in her face. "I am eating the bribe he left." And she bit into it again.

"Roman!" Celes said as she went to take the cookie from her. "Give it here!"

"No, go get your own. I bribed him fair and square." Roman said as she pulled away from her.

"Damn it Ro, you know better than this. You aren't suppose to be eating sweets this early either."

Roman squealed as she fell back on the couch and Celes followed her down. They both laughed as Roman tried to get away.

"You two seem lively as usual."

Celes and Roman paused and looked up and found Dalton standing in the entrance. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked and I heard screaming. Before you throw me out, can I please visit for a bit. I promise I won't do anything. I mean, I did find her for you but I haven't had any time to visit." He told Celes.

Celes frowned and looked down at Roman. Roman shrugged as she finished eating the cookie. Celes glared down at her, "This conversation isn't over." she told her.

"I ate the cookie, there are no more evidence." Roman told her.

"Evil, Evil little brat." she hissed as she got up.

"No, I believe that is our children. They just know my weakness and they are going to exploit it every chance they get." Roman stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, now you have to suffer for it. I may not be able to punish Luke for this now, but I will punish you for it."

Roman smiled as she felt her old self come back, "Do you promise?" she asked as she fluttered eyes lashes.

Celes laughed and kissed her. She then looked over to Dalton and frowned at him, "You have an hour. Then you have to leave."

"Yes ma'am." Dalton sat down on the couch across from Roman.

"So, you two are still… close." he said.

Roman watched him, "Yes, we are."

"That is good. I'm glad you have someone to help you with everything."

Roman nodded.

"So, uh… I hear Lee and you aren't together."

Roman sighed, "Look, Dalton, _we_ are not going to get back together. And if I did show some interest it would only mean that I'm using you. So don't get your hopes all up. Celes told me how you made her realize that I was alive and I thank you for it. However, I don't have feelings for you."

"No, no. I meant no harm. I fully understand. There is no us." He told her.

"Good." Roman sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do… do you have any children?" she asked.

"No." he smiled. "No children. I've been working. I, uh, with M.I 6."

"Oh, cool."

Dalton gave a laugh, you have no idea what M. I 6 is, do you?"

Roman smiled for the first time, "Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah pretty much. M. I 6 is the British CIA." he told her.

"Ah, I see. So, do you work in a special unit where you use your magic or do you have to keep it hidden?" Roman asked as she was now getting excited about the subject.

"No, actually. They don't know about me but there is a special unit for people with magic." he told her.

"You are so cheating, you do know that, right? You are in a unit and I bet you use your magic don't you? I know I would."

"Actually I have been very good. I don't use my magic unless I really have to."

"What about your unit, do you have a partner or a team? Don't you think they should know at least? I mean, when I was on my training during the summers there was some tv shows I watch and the cops and their partners are really close like family."

Dalton laughed, "I don't have a partner at this time but I imagine if I do then I guess I would have to tell him or her."

Roman made a face, "But you can't just trust anyone, they could be dirty cops or something… You would have to slip the truth potion in their drinks."

"I can't do that. That would be wrong and it would be not be a good way to start of a partnership." he told her. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"But… damn it, you are right. But I would do it. Of course I have no shame in it. I would do the truth potion and then erase their memory of it ever happening." She gasped. "You know you can do that, right?"

"Celes, Ro I'm…" Harry entered the living room and trailed off. "home." He said as he saw Dalton sitting next to Roman.

"Hey Harry, Dalton was stopping by to…" Roman trailed off as Harry marched right over to her and kissed her. She squealed and tried to push him away but for the first time since Lee had pushed her away, her lust started to rise. She moaned as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "I am going to find Celes." he told her. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Gray."

Roman blushed all the way to her roots. She was so embarrassed and so turned on she didn't even want to look at Dalton. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Uh, I think its time for you to go. I have to check on the kids."

"Yeah, I think I should go too." Dalton said in a tight voice. He cleared his throat a couple of times. "Tomorrow, do you think you will be up for another visit?"

"Uh… h-how about you send me… an owl." she told him.

"I will do that. It was good seeing you."

She nodded as she walked him to the door and still didn't look at him. He kissed her cheek and left. Roman leaned against the closed door and fanned herself. "What in the… HARRY POTTER!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to the bedroom he and Celes shared. He was sitting on the bed taking his shoes off. "What in the bloody hell was that?" she yelled.

He looked up at her. "I don't like him." he told her.

Roman frowned, "What does that have to do with you kissing me? Celes!" she yelled. She leaned out the door. "CELES!" she yelled again.

"Oh, God, this house is entirely too big!" Celes complained as she ran up the stairs. "What is it now, Ro."

"Harry kissed me right in front of Dalton! When I asked him why he tells me its because he don't like Dalton. Will you please translate this to me."

Celes snorted and laughed a little, "Um….he...you kissed her while she was talking to Dalton, eh? Did you feel possessive when you did it?" she asked, still laughing as Roman glared at her.

"This isn't funny, Celes. He embarrassed me in front of Dalton! Explain yourself mister." she growled at him.

"I felt...like I had to make sure he knew you were mine. Like how I feel when Celes is talking to Blaise for too long...when we felt you through the connection I suddenly…" Harry blushed done trying to play cool.

Celes giggled even more sitting on the bed next to her husband. "Sounds like fourth year...you know, minus the sex part." she said shaking in laughter.

Roman's mouth was open in shock. "But… He…" she sputtered. "You can't do that when there is company here." She told him.

Harry frowned then he smiled, "Technically, I can. I married you too." he nodded to her ring on her right hand.

Roman frowned as she looked at the ring. She screamed in frustration. "Bloody… shit… damn it!"

Celes stood up and ran her hands down Roman's arms grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "What Harry did, Lee did with me when we first learned of all this. Its normal and Its a good sign. You know that, right? Its a good sign that he even felt the need. Question, did you like it?" Celes asked.

Roman turned a bright red and crossed her arms over her chest, "No." she lied.

"Liar." Celes murmured. "I can see it in your face, you did like it." she said stepping closer to Roman.

Roman took a step back, "Please, don't." she whispered.

Celes blinked and stepped away a little. "I'm sorry. Its okay that you liked it Roman, I'm not mad." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Celes. I just…" she sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair. "I know I made out with Lee but we never got to that stage. I'm just not ready yet and…" She looked down at her hand then she looked up at both Celes and Harry. "I really do love you guys and I don't mind the flirting or the kisses," She blushed again. "But I don't want to do anything until… I'm either better or Lee and I make that step."

Celes shook her head and took Roman's hand. "Roman, I understand and so does Harry. It took until a few months ago to let Harry back in on that level. I get it. And I don't think Harry expected that from you. Ro, you take your time, you work through it." Celes said and kissed her cheeks, eyes, and then her lips softly.

Roman gave a smile and nodded, then she looked over to Harry and frowned at him as she pointed at him. "You keep it to a minimum, Mr. Potter." she told him. Then blushed again. She muttered something under her breath about being removed from a semi sane house to a mad house.

Harry laughed, "Love you, Ro."

"Love you too." she said over her shoulder. "Oh, and Celes is the disciplinary. I can't do it." then she walked out the room.

Celes turned to Harry and gave him a stern look. "Really Harry? She's getting better but she's not ready for that. I could have told you that." Celes said.

"I know, I'm sorry...I just saw Dalton, he was tucking her hair behind her ear and suddenly I got this super urge to stake my claim." Harry said falling back onto the bed with a sigh.

Celes crawled onto the bed next to him and curled into his body and sighed. "I know that feeling. Its okay we will work on it...despite the lack of connection I think it may be good for the three of us to start meditation and training again. Roman's been out of the game for a while and I think it might do her some good." she said tracing little lines down his chest.

He pulled her closer. "You'll always be mine though, right? And I think it'll be good to start doing all that."

"Yes Harry, I'll always be yours...although, even though we aren't connected, Roman will always be mine, and I will always be hers." Celes said softly.

"I know, I knew that when we got into all this." Harry said softly stroking her hair. "So, was it always that intense between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Celes asked looking up at him.

"I mean, was it always that hard to resist temptation for each other?" Harry asked.

"It was before we understood it. As a matter of fact, it was so bad that I couldn't control myself around Lee." Celes said softly thinking back on it. "It didn't help that I was in mourning for Cedric, it was as if the demon inside was feeding on my grief and darkness. Now, I'm her anchor….I help keep it at bay." she said and Harry looked down at her.

"I heard about that whole thing with Lee. I don't think there was a person in the school who didn't." Harry said and Celes nodded sadly.

"Roman was so hurt by all that." Celes said her heart clenching.

"I don't think Roman could ever stay mad at you for too long." Harry said as Celes laid her head back down on his chest.

"Nor I at her." Celes sighed, she pulled away. "I'll be back, I'm going to go check on the kids and Roman." she said and leaned down and kissed Harry. He pulled her to him and she squealed in delight.

"Stay a little longer." he said and Celes gasped as she felt his desire for her pressing against her thigh.

"Harry." she said softly and they made love quickly before Celes went to check on the family. Alaric's birthday was in a day and Lukes was coming soon. She put the kids to bed, checked on Ro and found she was sleeping. Celes went over and kissed her forehead before returning to Harry. She curled into his side and fell asleep soon after.

The next few weeks were spent working on meditation and seeing Dalton daily, which Celes and Harry didn't care for that part. They also celebrated Alaric and Lukes birthdays somewhere in between the boys' birthdays. Alan was in attendance but neither Celes nor Roman would talk to him. Blaise and Ginny had announced an edition to their family after the party that night. Everyone was happy for them even Roman hugged them both.

After that night things were pretty low key in the house while they were adjusting to the new way of life. In the second week of October Celes became I'll, and had to spend hours in bed trying to prevent herself from emptying her stomach. She wasn't sure what was going on until Roman mentioned that maybe she might be pregnant. Celes had laughed at the idea but then thought about it, and then told Roman despite no connection they still knew one another very well.

"Why am I so sick though? I wasn't with Alaric for very long, at all with Jude, and Noah...I didn't even know I was pregnant with Noah until I started having a baby bump." she said; frustrated towards the end of October.

"Maybe its something to do with our connection...this pregnancy is happening while we arent…" Roman trailed off she sat next to Celes on the bed holding onto the tube of saltines she was feeding Celes.

"Maybe." Celes said with a sigh. "How are you today?" she asked taking the attention off herself.

Roman shrugged, "I'm okay. Nothing going on. Don't worry about me, we need to worry about you. I think I may remember morning sickness potion."

"That would be nice, but Ro I'm not going to stop worrying about you." Celes said running her fingers through Roman's hair.

Roman touched her hair. It was growing more. It was to her shoulder blades now. "I know, and I know I worry about you too."

"I know." Celes sighed smiling at Roman. "We need to meditate today...regardless of my morning sickness...its important."

Roman frowned at her, "You know even though we aren't connected you still seem to be able to read my mind."

"Well of course, you're still my best friend...and you're still mine." Celes said softly pulling her to her.

Roman laid on her side and wrapped a leg around hers. She smiled at Celes, "I'll tell you one thing, I am so happy I don't have to experience our sexual warfare."

"You liked it." Celes said nudging her. "And I liked it too."

Roman laughed, "Only when I got to get your back. You were so unfair most of the time." she closed her eyes. "Cel, if I never get my magic back, will… will we still be okay?"

"We will always be okay, hey if you'll recall we were pretty close before we merged in third year. I'm never going to leave you, even if I never get to feel your soul again I'm always going to be with you." Celes said softly. "Besides, with the progress you're making I think that it won't be an issue."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes I just feel like it's never going to happy. I really enjoyed our closeness. Then during the fight at hogwarts… we were amazing, you know. I know we trained but I have never thought we would ever be like that. Then we had Lee…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. "We were just amazing."

"Yes we were, and we can be again. And will be, your magic of not. I've seen ways to find that kind of oneness in other ways. And Ro, we are always going to be one. Obviously we are still connected somehow." Celes said kissing her softly.

Roman smiled and kissed her again. "You know, just being able to have that experience I think it was worth the madness. Because when I looked back on that day. We really, totally, awesomely, kicked royal ass." She laughed.

Celes laughed with her. "We did didn't we, a force not to be reckoned with. Its good to see the old you is still there."

Roman sighed, "I have decided that as long as I keep that in mind, I will be okay. Yeah we lost people, dear and not so dear but for the cause we fought for and the way we fought, it was well worth it. All of it. Yeah we may have to start over again, but just as long as you are with me and I have the love of our family I know I can do it, and so can you."

"You are so positive today, I think we can do it too. I think that we are going to be just fine." Celes said suddenly feeling a little sad. "I haven't seen Cedric or my uncle in a while."

Roman frowned and bit her lip. "Cel, I have to tell you something about your uncle."

"Okay, he pretty much told me everything with that memory." Celes said shrugging.

Her eyebrows shot up, "What memory?"

"The...one he gave Harry right before he died." Celes said. "Roman you knew about it didnt you?"

"No, I didn't. I remember, uh…" she cleared her throat. "uh, Lee holding because of Fred. Then we walked out to get some fresh air but you weren't there. The next time I saw you, you were coming down the stairs with harry crying because he had to… you know."

"Oh, when he died...he gave Harry this memory...he was the reason we knew harry was the final Horcrux. I also saw that you were helping him….and and he altered a memory you gave him of my wedding day to say goodbye. He said I saved his life." she said softly tears filling her eyes. "Is there something else?"

Roman shook her head as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "He really did love you." she smiled, "Although he didn't tell me, I think he grew quite fond of me." she laughed, "I made him hug me."

"Oh! Yes, that was in the memory. It was quite comical." Celes said giving a watery laugh. "Thank you by the way, for helping him."

"He needed someone in his corner. We all did. Even…" she groaned. "If this gets out I'm going to deny it, but he also made me realize Draco needed someone in his corner too."

Celes barked out a laugh. "He writes me from time to time, but I always told you he wasn't all bad."

She snorted, "Whatever."

Celes tickled her. "You actually thought that didn't you. You started to think he wasn't all bad didnt you?" she insisted.

"Hey! Keep your wiggling fingers to yourself. And I wasn't thinking that… I just thought something a _little_ like that. I mean a little, little. Like itsy, tiny, winy, bitty."

Celes stopped tickling her and grinned. "Uh huh sure." Celes said.

Roman smiled, "See, there you go with that, 'yeah, that is what you say but I know you.' look."

"But I do know you babe." Celes said kissing her softly. "I will always know you."

Roman smiled and kissed her back. She cupped her cheek and slipped her tongue into her mouth. For the first time she felt like her old self. Talking, laughing, stealing kisses until she just wanted to give into her. She pulled back, "I am not mad. You just drive me to be mad." she kissed her again. As her body started to heat up. Suddenly their connection grew strong and Roman couldn't stop herself from touching Celes. "Cel." she whimpered. "S...stop me."

Celes groaned and pulled away. Roman's hand was still resting on her breast. "I dont want to, but I know you have to...I know you're not ready. Oh God I wish you were right now." Celes said blushing she took Roman's hand off of her and sighed. "I miss you, I miss you in that way."

Roman goaned. "I think I need a cold shower." She kissed her again then pulled away and just like that the connection died down again. "I don't know what is wrong with my powers. I feel like some crazy, car that wants to start and shows signs of starting but in the end never starts."

Celes gave a wicked grin, "Well if you were ready I'd say we could try to restart you all night." she wiggled her eyebrows but a wave a nausea passed through her and she moaned. "Or not."

Roman laughed, "Serves you right, you wicked, sex feen." she told her.

"Oh hush, you like that I'm a sex feen!" Celes said lowering down in the bed, Harry popped his head in and looked at the two of them.

"So I just felt something...odd." he said.

"It was Celes being a sex feen… wait I called you a horny pregnant woman! It was her fault." Roman told him.

"My fault!" Celes said in mock outrage. "You were the one who was groping my boob!"

Roman gasped and gave a look of hurt. "Celes, you know I'm sick and I'm not ready for that. Why would you blame me for this. Besides you are the pregnant one and as I remember you were always aroused. I even warned Harry. Remember sixth year?" she asked him. "I told you just say no, but did you listen to me? No."

Harry laughed and came over to sit on the bed with them. "No, and I recall you said we weren't rabbits." he said.

"Oh yes, and If you'll recall you were pretty...active that year as well." Celes said softly. "And Ro, your body tells a different story."

She gaped at them, "You two are trying to gang up on me. I did tell you to say no to her and I did say you two were not rabbits," she tuned to Celes, "And I was only active because you started it."

"Oh yes, and you had to finish it. As always." Celes said with a small laugh. "its okay Ro, to have desire, even now."

"She has a point." Harry said winking. "Although you need to do it in your own time. If you're not read then don't do it."

"Doesn't mean she can't play still." Celes pouted and Harry shook his head.

Roman shook her head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You know what, you are right, if I don't want to, I don't want to." She got up out of the bed headed for the door then she stop and turned with an evil smile. "But I just thought of something." She walked over to Harry and kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she leaned him down on the bed. She straddled his hips and rubbed herself against him. Harry moaned as his hand wrapped around him. When she felt his desire press against her she pulled away. "I don't need our connection to still play out sexual warfare on Celes." she breathed. She looked up at Celes and saw her eyes were alight with desire. "Try satisfying your lust while you are still nauseous." she looked down at Harry, "Good look on you too." she got up and walked out the room.

"You are such a cheater Roman McTaggert!" Celes said looking at her husband who lay on the bed next to her feet breathing deeply. Then he flipped over and crawled up her body kissing her fiercely.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Its just…" he said kissing down her neck.

"No, its fine...its how we all work." she said pressing herself against him they tangled their legs together.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I wont be though much longer if you don't do something about it right now." Celes said urgently. Harry chuckled and did something about it. Afterward though Celes had to run to the bathroom to throw up again. Harry came in and rubbed her back.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Its alright. I'll be fine, its just morning sickness." she said vomiting again. "I'm going to get her back."

"I'm sure you will." Harry said softly, and he chuckled.

"Its good she's back though." Celes said sitting back when she finished. She stood and rinsed out her mouth.

"It is." Harry said helping her back into their room. "Take a nap." he said kissing her forehead and then her lips.

She groaned. "Okay, I love you." she said rolling over to nap.

"I love you too." Harry said and walked from the room flipping off the light and shutting the door. He walked out into the living room where he found Roman curled up on the couch.

"It appears as though we are getting bits of the old Roman." he said sitting down in a chair across from her.

"Yes, I feel quite like myself." Roman said smiling at him.

"You can't keep kissing me like that though, I may have to do something about it." he said and Roman raised her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't unless I said you could." Roman said.

"You are right about that." Harry said.

"Is Celes okay?" Roman asked.

"Roman, you didn't hurt her if that's what you mean." Harry said soothingly.

"Okay good." Roman said worry wrinkling her brow.

"Its just morning sickness sweetheart, she'll be fine." he said rubbing her arm.

"Okay, well I totally won that!" she declared and grinned at him.

"Yes, I would have to say that you did." Harry said sitting back and watching her. She picked up her book and looked at him.

"Do you ever work?" she asked.

"Only when they need me, Aurors aren't in high demand these days...remember I did a little thing called, destroying Voldemort?" he asked.

She rolled her eye but smiled at him. "Yes, yes, you saved us all. Celes and I were the true bad asses though; and you know it." Roman said and Harry chuckled.

"You win, again. Do you want me to stay out here with you?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay for now." she said smiling. Harry stood and leaned down kissing her sweetly before going to hang out with the kids.

Later that night Roman brewed the potion to stop Celes' morning sickness and made sure she drank it. The next few days went on pleasantly. She still had some nightmares but they were bad. For the most part she was her normal self. She, Celes, and Harry continued to meditate. The kids even tried to copy them but then fits of giggling broke out and then it was a wrap. They were all giggling and playing.

Soon Roman was feeling as if her life was finally coming together. Harry went to work when he was called and Celes decided to work part-time. Roman pretty much stayed home with the kids. She didn't mind because she got to observe them and see how they really acted with each other.

She learned that Lark was the leader. He spoke and they followed. Jude was the motherly one. Given that she was the only girl she still took care of them and watched them. Luke was the quiet planner and Noah was the actor. When they wanted something they would pull together.

Roman was so amused she couldn't deny them of what they wanted. Of course Celes was a little upset because they couldn't always have their way. Especially when it came to sneaking sweets. When it came to that Roman and the kids had an unspoken agreement. As long as she got a little she would turn a blind eye.

Roman walked from the nursery as Celes came home. She smiled at her and quickly swallowed the cookie she had in her mouth.

"Celes, we need to talk." Roman said as she kissed her cheek.

Celes frowned, "Why do you smell like cookies?" She asked.

Roman frowned then sniffed herself. "I smell like cookies?" She asked.

"Come here." Celes told her.

"Why?"

Celes pulled her by the back of her neck and kissed her. Roman squealed as she felt Celes slip her tongue into her mouth. Roman moaned as she forgot herself and kissed Celes back.

Celes pulled back and shook her head, "You have been accepting bribes from the kids again, haven't you?"

Roman frowned, "H...how did you..."

"I could taste it in your mouth."

"That is cheating. You aren't allowed to do that. Who uses that method to prove that someone was eating cookies?" Roman asked indignantly. She turned red in her fluster and for getting caught. "That is so cheating."

"Uh-huh. Now what did you have to tell me?" Celes asked as she slipped off her shoes by the door. It was now a habit they did thanks to Roman.

"I... I forgot." Roman told her.

"Oh, that is a first. Me kissing you and making you loose your train of thought."

"Well when you are attacked while trying to hide something you tend to forget what you were going to say." Roman pouted.

Celes laughed. "I didn't attack you. I just simply kissed you. Man, I'm starved."

"Dinner is almost done." Roman told her. Then she laughed I remembered what I was going to tell you. I had an idea... well Dalton helped me with the idea."

Celes frowned at her, "What did Dalton have to say that gave you an idea?"

"Well I learned I wanted to open up a business." Roman walked into the kitchen when she heard the oven beep. She pulled out a tray of green chili enchiladas.

Celes gasped, "Is that... are those..."

"As I recall I believe you said anything that had green chili, right?" Roman told her.

"Did you make the pillow things?" She asked as she bounced on her toes.

Roman laughed. "Yes I made the pillow things."

Celes wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Roman squealed as she placed the hot tray on the stove.

"Hey, I want in on that action." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

Roman took a deep breath only to be kissed by Harry. He smiled as he turned to Celes and kissed her too.

"Ok, okay, okay. Out. You sex feens out. I have hot food and its just not the place." Roman told them as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

"It sounds like you can't handle the heat in the kitchen." Harry teased.

"Oh, no. You two aren't turning this on me. Geez, I make green chili enchiladas and pillows and everyone turns into kissing machines."

Celes laughed. "But I was so happy and I wanted to show you how happy I was."

"I know." Roman sighed. She smiled at the both of them. "Set the table," she told them.

After dinner they bathed the kids and put them to bed. Roman sighed as she sat on the couch. Celes sat on one side and Harry sat on the other side of her.

"Celes was saying you wanted to open a business." Harry said as he took on of her hands and played with her fingers.

"Yes, well... I was thinking of something I wanted to do. You work with the ministry and Celes is working part time at the hospital. Well, I like creating things for people but we have kids now and I don't want to be consumed by my work and have a nanny raise them." Roman said.

"If you really want to create things its okay. Nannies aren't really that bad." Celes told her.

"I know that. I was raised by one but my father... the kids are special. The more I watch them the more I realize they all have some of my powers. If we were to hire a nanny she or he would have to... its complicated. Not only do they have to be clever enough to handle the kids but they have to be comfortable around us. You have to admit that our relationship is not normal. And to be honest I do worry about the kids and what other kids might say when they find out... or if they find out." She bit her bottom lip as she frowned down at her feet.

"If our children find out about the oddness of our relationships?" Harry asked. "Or everyone else?"

"Everyone else. Our children already accept that they have two moms."

"As far as that is concerned, Ro we dont have to tell anyone. And a Nanny...well that can be a family member or if you want to start a shop we can set it up so that the kids can be with you. Celes only works part time, and she can be there to help. But what matters is how we feel, this is our normal and no one else can take that away from us." Harry said looking into her eyes.

Roman smiled. "You are right." She laughed. "And that brings me to my idea. So, instead of being consumed by creating things. I decided I want to work part-time too. I want to open a club." She smiled as she looked at Harry then at Celes. "Well, not just any club but a burlesque club."

Celes smiled. "Burlesque?"

"Yeah. I like entertaining people, I love music, and..." she blushed but kept smiling. "I do like to tease and flirt. So, I figured a burlesque lounge would be the thing I would like to manage. We could have a bar, hier some girls to perform, have plenty of music. Then it would only be at night so I will be home during the day so the kids will be taken care of."

"Well what about Wizards Weasleys' Weezes?" Celes asked.

"Well, that was more... of the twin's thing. They wanted to make a name for themselves. I just enjoyed creating new stuff. You know, add my flair and get my name out there. And... well I still get money for the things I created weather I'm working there or not." Roman smiled as she remembered the howler she received from George. She had to promise to visit every year for his birthday and Christmas to calm him down. He had told her that he had not only lost his twin but an adopted sister in one day.

"I like it." Celes told her as she ran her fingers up and down Roman's arm. "It truly is something that screams Roman."

Roman smiled, "You think so?"

"Of course! Like you said, you love music, you love to entertain, and God knows you are a tease. I think its a great idea."

Roman laughed then turned to Harry. "What do you think."

"I think as long as it makes you happy I'm happy. Besides it does have your name all over it."

Roman squealed. She hugged Celes and kissed her then she hugged Harry and kissed him. "I'm excited. I'm going to start mapping ideas out." She squealed again and ran up to her room.

Celes smiled up at Harry and he grinned back taking her in his arms. His hand traveled down to her belly which was still pretty flat. She sighed and leaned into him.

"She's happy." Celes said softly.

"Yes she really is, first time since Lee left." Harry whispered.

"I miss him, and so does she." Celes said back.

"Write him." Harry suggested.

"You know, I think I will. Thank you." she said turning she kissed him and went off to do just that.

The next two months went by like a blur. Everyone was really falling into a flow of things. Roman was even becoming more comfortable with the attention she had for Harry. The kids had also made it their mission to cause havoc when they wanted attention, especially when they wanted Roman's attention.

Roman sat on the living room floor working on ideas for her burlesque lounge as Celes was in the office paying bills. Harry had been called into work early that afternoon. The children were in the nursery napping.

Roman frowned when she felt uneasy. She looked around the room but no one was there but she had a distinct feeling as if someone was watching. She closed she notebook and stretched. She stood up and walked around the room checking every corner but didn't find anything. From the nursery she heard Noah cry. She went down the hall and found him standing in his crib with tears in his eyes.

"Awe, poor thing. What's wrong?" Roman asked as she picked him up.

He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes on her shirt. "Awe, what's..." she trailed off as she looked around the room. "You little brats." She said. "Really? Where did you get the glue!" She asked as she set Noah down on the ground. He giggled up at her. "Oh, mister actor was conning me. Where are your siblings?"

Lark, Jude, and Luke jumped out the closest and sprayed her with silly string.

Roman squealed as she lost her balance and fell to the floor. They circled around her as they laughed and continued to spray her.

"Oh this is war!" She declared. She slipped off her socks, grabbed two cans of silly string and sprayed them back. They squealed and ran towards her. Roman laughed as she ran down the hall. They chased each other and sprayed each other. The was a ring from the doorbell but no one heard due to the screaming and laughing. When they entered the foyer Roman backed herself against the door. "I may be out numbered but I know you can't follow me out." She opened the door and continued to back out. "Hey! No crossing that line. You can't chase me any..." Roman trailed off as she felt arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and found Lee standing behind her.

"Hi butterfly." He smiled.

"Lee... you... you... asshat!" She yelled at him. She sprayed him with the silly string and went back inside. "And stay out here until I'm ready to see you." She slammed the door and marched off.

"And that is why mama says she will never marry." Lark told his siblings and they giggled as if they shared an inside joke. He reached up to the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" Luke greeted as he wrapped himself around Lee's leg. The others followed suit by wrapping themselves around his legs. He laughed as he walked in the house with them.

"Alaric, Jude, Luke, Noah!" Celes called sternly. "You are supposed to be napping. Now look at all of you. All covered in string and... Lee!"

"Hi, sorry it took so long to get here. I had to take care of some things."

"Some things!" Roman yelled as she came back down from her room. It took you 6 months to take care of things and you couldn't even send and owl?"

"I'm sorry, Ro..."

"Sorry? Sorry? Oh, when I'm done with you, you are going to be sorry." She screamed in frustration. Seeing him again was like breathing and not breathing. She had to fight the need to wrap her arms around him and kiss him... she wanted to do more than that. She wanted to wrap her whole body around him. "I am not ready to forgive you, Lee Jordan. I am going to make you suffer."

He frowned at her, "I am not leaving. I am going to stay right here until you forgive me."

She screamed again and sprayed him again. "You... I... butt monkey!"

Lee smiled at her, "Well, at least you are talking to me."

Roman emptied the can of silly string on him and then threw it at him. He dodged it and laughed at her. "Butt monkey!" And because she couldn't hold back any long, her wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything she felt. Lee wrapped his arms around her as he moaned and kissed her back.

Roman pulled away and hit his shoulder. "I am still going to torture you." She hissed as she left back to her room.

Lee took a deep breath and looked over to Celes. "Am I forgiven by you or are you going to torture me too?"

The kids giggled up at him. "My daddy." Luke said as he gave a big bright smile up at him.

Celes sighed, "You four are supposed to be napping. Now you are all covered in silly string." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Lee. "You too. Come on lets get you all cleaned up." She smiled at Lee. "I think she is happy to see you."

"I am not!" Roman shouted from her room.

"Well if you are listening, you must have some kind of happiness that he is here." Celes yelled back. She walked Lee into the bathroom followed by the line of kids. She and Lee cleaned each kid up and sent them back to the nursery where Celes put Alaric in charge of naptime. It was her trick, if he felt like he was making the choices, he was more inclined to do it. She turned to Lee and put her hands on her hips and dropped her head to the side. Then she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, she breathed him in.

"I missed you, you asshat." she whispered and Lee chuckled hugging her back.

"Missed you too." he whispered back. She pulled away grabbing a clean wash cloth and wet it. She began to clean his face, he closed his eyes and let her.

"She really is happy to see you." Celes said and began wiping down his neck. He dropped his head back and sighed.

"I know, she seems much better." he said.

"She is, although after you left I thought I might lose her again." Celes said seriously. Lee leaned up and looked at her.

"Im sorry." he whispered.

"You've said." Celes said patting his cheek, he reached up and took her hand lacing it with his.

"No really, I shouldn't have left." Lee said softly.

"No, you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have allowed Alan to bully you into it." Celes snapped looking down at their hands. They fit...she and Lee fit, so did she and Roman, Roman and Lee, she and Harry… and Harry and Ro. Was it possible to have that many people be that special to you?

"Hey, I'm back now. Apparently right in time." he said touching the small swell. Celes smiled.

"I suppose thats true, but no more leaving. You're not allowed. We can't," her voice caught and she cleared her throat. "We can't get her all the way better without you."

Lee wiped a tear that Celes didn't even know was falling down her cheek. She smiled sadly. "I know, I knew that the minute I left." Lee said looking up at her then he blinked and looked away.

"Well let's find you some new cloths. Those one simply won't do." Celes said pulling him up and dragging him to her room. They saw Roman sitting in her room fuming still.

Celes laughed a little as she went through the closet and pulled out one of Harry's t-shirts. Now a days he and Harry were the same size in the chest area. Harry had bulked up a bit since he started working for the Auror office at the Ministry. She tossed a the shirt at him and he caught it removing the one he wore Celes turned to toss him some jeans but stopped suddenly feeling a spike of desire for him. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared. He noticed and grinned.

"You know how to make a guy blush. Geez Cel." he said looking down and pulling the shirt on. The spell was broken and Celes blushed throwing him the pants…

"I'll uh, leave you to change that part. I'm afraid I'll jump you if I stay." she whispered.

"No connection and you still can't control yourself, huh?" he said laughing. Celes glared at him as she crossed her arms below her breasts, his eyes widened at the effect that had on them. She blushed and uncrossed her arms, she walked slowly over to him and reached up and kissed him just enough to make him suffer a little then she walked away.

"Thats for leaving." she said and closed the door leaning against it breathing deeply. She looked at Roman in her room and went to her.

"Why are you being nice to him." she asked scowling.

"Because I'm happy he's back, and you may not admit it now but you are too." Celes said sitting down next to Roman and nudging her.

"I...am not." Roman said and Celes laughed shaking her head.

"Whatever you say, baby girl." Celes said leaning in and kissing her. Roman reacted to the kiss and pressed into Celes, their tongues dancing around one another. Celes trailed a hand down the side of her breast and Roman gasped.

"Oh…we have to stop." Roman moaned.

"Just...a few more seconds." Celes moaned cupping Roman's breast and flicking her nipple with her thumb.

"Cel...I can't." Roman said softly shaking.

Celes pulled away and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." and Roman cupped her cheek.

"It's okay." she said and then Lee cleared his throat to announce his presence outside the room, and from the look on his face he had witnessed that. Celes shook her head and Roman picked up a pillow throwing it at him. "Get out you, you...peeping tom." she said half heartedly.

"I'll...go make some dinner I guess. when's Harry coming back?" he asked looking at Celes.

"He should be in any minute now." Celes said and he nodded.

Downstairs the door opened and Harry breezed through it sighing heavily as he threw off his cloak and hung it on the hook. He was about to call out when he saw Lee coming down the stairs, he stepped forward and intercepted him.

"You're back." he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I am." Lee said standing his ground.

"Roman almost died after you left." Harry said. "I almost lost both of them because of you."

"I know." Lee said shortly.

"Don't leave again." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't plan on it." Lee said and the two stared each other down and for a tense moment. Harry thought he might have to come to blows with Lee, but then Lee relaxed and so did Harry. "You love Roman."

"I do, as much as I love Celes...if its possible...there was a moment after you left we connected briefly… and everything changed." Harry said.

"I know how you feel." Lee said. "Could we not do this whole macho man thing, clearly there will be things to work out."

"Er...good plan." Harry said offering his hand, Lee took it and they shook on it.

"I'm going to start dinner, why don't you go up and tend to the ladies." Lee said and blushed when he realized what he had said. Harry shook his head and took the stairs two at a time, laughing. He found Roman and Celes entangled in one another snogging on Roman's bed.

"What happened to waiting?" he demanded, mocking hurt.

Celes pulled away from Roman and blushed. "We were just...testing something." she and Roman sat up looking sheepish.

"Okay. So, saw Lee." Harry said watching Roman's reaction.

"Yes, he's an asshat." Roman said crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "I think I need to send an owl to Dalton. I'd like to see him."

Both Celes and Harry bristled at the mention of his name. "Why do you need to bring that stinky head here?" Celes pouted, looking the way Harry felt.

"To make Lee pay." Roman said her eyes a glow with evil thoughts.

"But…" Celes pouted.

"Oh Celes, its not really going to mean anything." Roman said and then looked sidelong at Harry. "Well maybe a little."

"I forbid it." Harry heard himself saying.

"You what?" Roman asked eyes wide, she got up and advanced on him her nose very close to his own.

"I...forbid you to bring Dalton here to torcher Lee." Harry said trying to sound more authoritative and Celes giggled.

"No, you can't _forbid_ me to do anything, Harry Potter." Roman said poking him in the chest. Harry grabbed her hand and began to massage her wrist causing her to shut her eyes.

"Are you quite sure." he said in a low seductive tone. Celes gave a grin and he winked at her before he dipped down and kissed Roman. Her mouth opened under his and for a second he had thought he had won. But Roman pulled back looking at him.

"You dirty cheat." she growled, she pushed past him. "All of you are on my list!" she exclaimed.

Harry laughed wiggling his eyebrows at Celes. "So, you want to maybe…" he nodded to their room. Before she answered she was across the room and he was lifting her legs around his waist and carrying her into their room. He had his way with her for a while and then they went down to dinner. Roman glared at Lee across the table the whole time while Alaric tried to incite a food fight that Celes kept putting a stop to.

On the whole having the four of them there was like the fractor was gone, even though Roman was practically fuming at Lee. Celes had to prevent herself from laughing several times that night. After dinner they played with the kids until it was time to bath them and put them to bed. They insisted that Lee tell them a story. So he did and Celes watched from the doorway of the nursury as he wove a tail from the Beatle and Bard. She loved those storys and loved that Lee knew them by heart, it made him that much more endearing. Afterward he joined her at the door watching the kids a little and then the two walked away and Lee reached out for her hand. She smiled up at him and allowed him to hold her hand. She thought it was a good plan to lead him to one of the sides of the house that was rarely used. Celes still wondered why Alan had procured such a large home given the kids all shared a room and Roman, Celes, and Harry didnt need that much space. As they entered what appeared to be a library the lights came on as the magic that no doubt cloaked the room sensed them coming in.

She sat down on a sofa and looked at him. "Lee, its going to take her time. And I think she plans to mess with you some." Celes warned him.

"It wouldn't be the first time. If she is going to increase public displays with you and Potter, I can live." Lee said and Celes shook her head. She hadn't thought about that, sexual warfare against Lee...maybe she should be on Roman's side.

"What? What's so amusing?" Lee asked and Celes looked at him blushing.

"Oh Nothing, just...typical pregnant lady thoughts." Celes shrugged.

"So pregnant horny lady thoughts?" Lee asked grinning.

"Oh you." Celes said pushing his arm. "Look, uh, she's planning on calling Dalton."

"Dalton...Gray?" Lee asked eyes darkening in anger.

"Um, yeah…" Celes said wincing.

"Well, two can play at that game." he declared and kissed Celes until she moaned, pulled away, and walked out of the library. Celes sat on the couch in shock. What did he mean by that? She sensed bad things coming, bad scary things.

She got up when she regained some control and left the room going to her room, she was tired and ready to pass out. She fell into bed next to Harry after barely getting out of her cloths and she kissed Harry lazily before falling asleep.

She didn't wake up until late the next morning. She woke feeling stiff, she was alone in her room. She looked around the darkened room and got out of bed going into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped in and sighed, she felt like she was falling apart, what the heck? She washed her hair and body and then got out wrapping in a large scarlet towel. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Roman sitting on the bed waiting. She looked up and smiled.

"I would have joined you but I thought it best not to." Roman said blushing.

"That's alright." Celes said taking the towel off, not as some kind of seduction technique but to put on clothes. Even before their relationship had reached the physical level she had never had an issue being naked in front of Roman.

She turned to pulled out some cloths, just a pair of jeans and a maternity blouse. She turned once she was dressed and found Roman blushing deeper.

"Would you like to braid my hair?" Celes asked with a smile.

"I would, yes." Roman said and Celes sat down on the floor in front of her handing her the comb. Roman began to comb out her hair and Celes closed her eyes.

"I'm so achey this morning." Celes said softly as Roman ran her fingers through her hair separating, it for the braid.

"You slept pretty hard last night. Harry says you could barely kiss him when you got into bed. What did you and the asshat do?" she asked.

"We just talked." Celes said shrugging, choosing to ignore Roman's new name for Lee.

"Okay. Well maybe you're doing too much. You are pregnant, shouldn't you slow down a little?" Roman asked.

"I don't turn into a bloody china doll when I'm pregnant." Celes snapped and then softened. "I know...you worry, I'm sorry."

"No I understand." Roman said as she finished the braided and tied it off. She brought it to Celes' front and trailed her hands down her front and Celes moaned leaning back in between Roman's legs.

"You have to stop touching me Roman." Celes muttered and Roman sighed and pulled her hands back.

"I'm sorry, I want to but I know I'm not ready...Lee is here but I'm still mad at him...if I...it'd be him I think...finally." She said blushing and Celes turned around getting up onto her knees she placed her hands on her thighs.

"You will forgive him, you always do and You love him even if you are upset with him." she said pushing her hair behind her ear.

Roman smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. "You always know just what to say. But hes still an asshat."

"I know, I know." Celes sighed taking Roman's hand so that she could get up.

She rested her hand on her small baby bump and smiled. Shed be able to feel the baby move soon, she anticipated it. Roman covered her hand and their eyes met in the shared memory of finding out what Jude and Luke's sexs were before they were born. Celes wished in that moment they could do the same now. She could tell by the pained look that Roman was thinking the same.  
Celes rested her forehead on Roman's. "Its okay." she whispered.

"I know." she whispered back and they kissed again, this time it was slow and sweet. Celes sighed and pulled back knowing that the moment had to end even though she didn't want it to.

They left Celes' room and found Dalton waiting for them in the living room. Celes gave him a dirty look hugged Roman and kissed her before leaving her alone with him. She went into the kitchen and scowled.

"You saw him eh?" Lee asked looking up from the chicken he was preparing to cook.

"Yes, I just...I hate that hes trying to move in on our girl." Celes said marching over to the table and sitting down.

"Our girl, I like that. I know but I'm trying to not let her flirting with him get to me." Lee said, he chopped a piece of chicken violently.

"Clearly it's working, pretty bird, you're killing your brethren...well more like slaughtering." Celes said snorting.

"Yours too if you'll remember Ladyhawke." lee said with a wink and Celes smiled at him.

"How long do you think hes going to stay?" Celes asked looking over in that direction.

"I don't know." Lee said chopping another piece of chicken in half. Celes snorted and suddenly she saw Lee's marks glow brighter for a second and they both felt Roman in that split second. Celes gasped and stood and looked at him. But as quickly as it was there it was gone again and both Lee and Celes took off towards the living room where they found Roman looking a little shocked.

"Did you feel it?" Lee asked her.

"I did." Roman said softly.

"My marks glowed and everything." he said and went over lifting her up and spinning her around. Dalton looked confused and Celes joined Lee and Roman in their hug and then Roman realized that Lee was hold her and pulled away.

"I'm still mad at you, come on Dalton I'll show you my room." Roman said grabbing his hand. Lee nearly said something but Celes put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Its going to be a long winter." he sighed once she was gone.

"I know, but you love her and she loves you...you'll find a way to make it up to her." Celes said leading him back into the kitchen where the two hid until Harry came home an hour later.

Roman sighed as she closed the door to her room. It was just too easy to want to forgive Lee… especially since all she could think about was him. She growled to herself as she shook her head to clear it. Dalton and her were talking about the old days when they had first met. And the memory of placing the markings on Lee seemed to be strong enough that the connection between them grew then it died.

"Ro, what is going on?" Dalton asked.

She sighed as she laid across the bed. "I… As you can see Lee is back."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Well… he wants me back."

"That is understandable, I think anyone that has been a relationship with you would want to get back with you." he told her as he laid on his stomach across her bed. "I know I wouldn't mind."

"Dalton, I told you…"

"Yeah I know. But there is just that glimmer of hope that you will take me back and we will give it another shot. I really enjoyed your company. You surprise me with everything." he gave a smile as he propped his head up on his arms. "You are indepent, strong, outspoken, stubborn, and yet at the same time sensitive. When I think I have you figured out you surprise me by doing something out of the blue." he gave chuckle. "You challenge me on everything and you make me think out the box. I like it."

"Dalton… I'm not the one for you." She told him as she sat up. "I'm not indepent… I actually depend greatly on Celes… Lee and Harry too. My magic… its different from your and really dangerous. I actually need them."

"But you don't have your American magic any more." he told her. "Maybe…"

"Because I don't have it don't mean that I don't need them. Right now, I am as dangerous as it comes. It takes all three of them to balance me. If I had thought that maybe we could work out, I think we would have lasted longer in Hogwarts, but Lee has always been the one for me."

"...what about Harry Potter? The first time I came to visit he kissed you as if he was making his clame on you."

Roman blushed. "He… he was."

Dalton's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Does Lee know?"

She bit her bottom lip. When she thought of her relationship with Celes she knew she would always want her. There was no stopping that. With Lee, she knew she was going to have him and she would always, always want him… but with the development with Harry she found herself wanting him too. The way he touched her without touching her and kissing her, it felt so natural to be with him, just as it was with Celes. But she had never had an attraction to him… not in that way.

"Dalton, my life is complicated. And you simply can't factor in. I tried it and… it scared me to death."

"Well new things are always scary."

She shook her head, "Not this. You have to understand something… I… I nearly killed you the night we had sex."

Dalton frowned at her, "That is not what it felt like." he smiled.

Roman rolled her eyes, "Do you know where Dementors come from?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever wondered where Dementors come from? You know they are here in the UK and they can't be controlled, and a patronus can protect you from them but where do they really come from?"

"huh, I never really thought about it, but now that you mention in where do they come from?" he asked.

"In my magic they are called soul eaters. Mostly they are created when a person no longer values life or when there is such trauma that a person willingly abandons their emotions to become one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well… I was born with one already inside me. Usually it takes years to have one manifest." She shrugged, "Mostly its win one murders willingly. But… I was born with one. Celes, she keeps it at bay. That is why we are so connected with each other."

"She said that she was connected with you because she had to heal your soul." he told her.

Roman groaned, "When did she tell you that?"

"When we were dating."

"Yeah, we are connected by the soul, but she is also my anchor. So, she will always be in my life. We will always want to be with each other… not just be in each other presence but also sexually. Do you think you can handle that?"

Dalton grew a little stiff, "What… all…" he cleared his throat as he frowned at her. "But she is married."

Roman smiled, "And the sexual tension is higher now because she is pregnant. We can connect mentally too… well we used to… but when we could I could feel her every emotion. And I mean _every_ emotion."

"Could she…"

"Yes, she felt the same way. We were so good that we could see who we were with. The night you 'punished' me she felt it. But because I was unsatisfied she was too. When you left that morning she came and helped me." She gave him an evil smile. "We will always be connected and we do that for each other. So tell me, would you honestly be okay with dating me but know that she can and will slip into my bed and we will have sex when you are not around or if you are around?"

His frowned deepened as he sat up, "I…" he closed his mouth then went to say something but stopped. He deflated and ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly… no. I would want you to only want me."

"See, my life is complicated."

"Where does Lee and Harry come in? How do they feel about… you and her?"

"They accept it. They know we work together. Oddly enough they are really okay with it. They know that we will always want each other."

"What about Harry kissing you? I thought Lee was…"

Roman held up her right hand. "By extension we are married. When he married Celes it was like he married apart of me. So technically he can kiss me all he wants."

Dalton growled as he got off the bed. "That, I know I am not okay with. It is one thing to have another woman in a relationship. But I would want to be the only man."

"See what I'm telling you, my life is complicated. Not only do I have a living and breathing soul eater in me, my love life is just as complicated."

"So there is no hope for us?"

"Sorry," She told him as she lowered her head. "I really did want it to work when we were together but… by being with you it was putting your life in danger. I'm really sorry."

"Ro, you don't have to be sorry." He told her as he cupped her face. "You… I know you have a caring heart."

"I need your help." Roman told him.

"You know I will help with you with anything."

"Good, I need you to help me make Lee jealous… and possible Harry."

"What… but…"

"Harry is new to the equation and he is having a hard time trying to figure things out. Do you know he actually forbid me to bring you here? The nerve of him." Roman said. "Then Lee thinks he can walk back into my life and I'm justing out to fall into his arms. No. I'm going to torture him until I feel satisfied that he can't just leave whenever he wants and expect me to be waiting for him."

"Ro, I don't think I feel comfortable…"

"You said that you would help me with anything. Besides, just think of their faces when they see that I'm giving you more attention. They are going to be so priceless."

Dalton sighed, "I don't think I will be able to keep my feelings out of it." He told her. "Honestly, I really do care about you and I know that I am not looking to get back with you but I…"

"Its okay." She told him as she lowered his hands. "I understand and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He groaned as he stood up and paced the floor. "I am such and idiot." he ran his hands through his hair. "If I help you I want something in return."

"I will do my best to get it. What is it?"

"I want a family." He told her. "I want to be happy like how you are with your kids and with your complicated love life. I saw the love you hold for them as you talked about them. You may be upset but you still love them. I want that… just not the mixture of everyone."

Roman laughed, "I think I can make that happen."

Dalton smiled, "I don't think its going to work since I'm still in love with you."

She shook her head, "Oh, ye with little faith. If there is one thing you should know about me, is that I will do anything to make my family and friends happy. Before I really didn't have any feelings for you but ever since you started coming over and we have talked. I like you. You are cool peoples. So I will… oh God I can't believe I'm going to say this." She said as she made a face of disgust. "I will befriend a _Slytherin_."

"Hey!" he protested. "You dated this Slytherin." He told her. "And did much more."

Roman laughed then threw a pillow at him. "Hush!" She told him as he sat on the bed. "You are going to ruin my reputation. I can't have people knowing that I dated a Slytherin and then let him take my virginity! What would my children think?"

Dalton laughed out loud. "Oh, the scandal."

Roman hugged him, "Thank you, Dalton."

"You are welcome." He told her.

Roman went to lean back but her hair got caught onto one of his buttons on his shirt. "Owe!" she complained.

"Wait, hold on." He told her. "You are caught on my button." he chuckled as he tried to untangle her hair. "See, my clothes don't want to even let you go."

"Oh, shut up." She told him.

He smiled as he released her hair. His hand slipped into her hair and he rubbed her head. "Feel better?"

Right then Roman's bedroom door burst open and Harry stood in the doorway glaring at them. Roman and Dalton moved from each other as if they were caught doing something.

"Hey, Harr…" Roman squealed as she jumped from her bed. Harry was already marching towards her. She knew that he was going to try and 'claim' her again. She wanted to keep her distanced from him when he was in that mood. For some odd reason it excited her way too much.

"Roman," he growled. "Come here."

A chill of excitement ran down her body. She stood behind Dalton, "No," she said defiantly. "And Dalton is staying for dinner."

Harry glared at him then he smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He can stay for dinner on one condition."

Roman frowned as she peeked out from behind Dalton. "What?"

"You come here," He smiled sweetly. "Come to me."

She shivered again as she saw the lust in his eyes and heard his dark undertone. She bit her lower lip. If she were to give in she knew that he was going to claim her but Dalton would spend dinner with them and she would be able to go through with her plan. However, if she didn't Dalton would have to go home and Harry would still find a way to get to her. She really didn't think this plan through. She needed to figure out a way to have the upper hand in this sexual warfare she was doing. It was like playing with fire. If she wasn't careful she was going to fall in.

She sighed, "You promise he can stay?" she asked.

"He can stay for dinner." he told her. "If he can handle it." he muttered under his breath so that neither one could hear him.

Roman nodded and walked to him with her shoulders back her chin lifted. "What do you want?" she asked him with an air of not caring.

Harry wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't move and then kissed her. She couldn't help but squeal in delight. His tongue slipped into her mouth and beckoned for her response. When she gave in to him he pressed his body closer to hers and she moaned. She clung to him and kissed him back with just as much passion that she had kissed Celes the other night. When she felt herself wanting more she pushed him away.

They both breathed heavily. Harry gave Dalton a nod and walked out. Roman growled and then muttered angrily to herself. "See what I have to put up with?" she told Dalton.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He told her in a tight voice.

Roman looked at him with a worried look, "Yeah, sure." she told him.

"It seems like your new boyfriend can't handle Harry kissing you." Lee told her from her doorway.

Roman frowned at him, "Mind your business." she snapped at him.

Lee shrugged, "Just stating a fact. Me on the other hand…" he walked slowly towards her.

She held her breath as she stood still. The way he strutted towards her made her insides quiver. Lee was the man she wanted and will always want.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I can handle Harry kissing you because, I know you will beg me to touch you." he whispered.

She gasped and pushed at him. "Go away you asshat!" she hissed.

He chuckled, "You say that, but I know you want me to do this." he pressed his body closer to hers and kissed her neck. She stopped and gave a little moan. "I saw your fantasies during your seventh year. You tried so hard to stay away or push me away but in reality you wanted me to man handle you and have my way with you."

Her body heated up and shivered. Then she realized what he had said. "What fantasies?"

"The one where we worked and I picked up and placed you on the work table and touched you. My personal favorite was when I was in my pajamas and _you_ came to me and slipped your hands down my pants." he held her hand to his crotch. "You would have found this."

Roman hissed at him and pushed him away. "OUT!" she shouted. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

He laughed as he walked out. "See you down at dinner." he winked at her and left.

"Oh. My. God." she moaned as she fell to her knees and held herself. "Dear God, please give me the strength to get through this." she groaned. She took a couple of deep breaths and glared out her door. "Touche, Lee Jordan. Touche. But I have one thing in my pocket and its the fact that I am my father's child and I know how to be stubborn."

"Ro, are you okay." Dalton asked as he walked out the restroom.

Roman slowly stood up and winced in pain at the fact that she was extremely turned on. "Yeah, I just need to… use the restroom." She walked into the restroom and turned on the cold water. She splashed her face a couple of times. Then she just dunked her head under the cold water. She resurfaced and took a deep breath. She growled as she knew she lost this round to Lee. Not so much Harry since he only wanted to claim her. But she was going to make sure they pay during dinner. Roman grabbed a towel and dried her face and rubbed roughly at her hair. She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed it back. She walked out the bathroom still muttering to herself.

"Are you okay?" Dalton asked.

"No," She hissed. "We need to step up our game." she told him.

His eyebrows shot up, "Uh…"

"I need back-up." she bit her lower lip. "What are you doing tomorrow for dinner?"

"Uh, I actually work tomorrow, sorry."

"Damn it." she hissed. She paced around and tried to run through a couple of scenarios but nothing seemed to be any good. "Damn it!" she nearly shouted. She whirled around on Dalton. "We need to talk to Celes."

"Why, whats…"

"She is the master of perversion. That is why… I need to talk to her. Then we will form a plan and then we will let you know." She said more to herself as she continued to pace. She took a deep breath.

"Ro, time for dinner." Celes called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, we have a show to put on." She took a deep breath. Then she looked worriedly at Dalton. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I am fine. I just have to keep thinking I will have my family soon."

Roman cupped his cheek, "Oh, Dalton. You will be just as happy soon. I will make sure you find someone. I promise."

He turned to her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Thank you."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Before they entered the dining room Dalton poked her side and made her squeal. "Stop that." she told him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he told her as he smiled down at her. He was pulling out the charm.

They entered the dining room smiling. Lee smiled at her as he noticed her wet hair. "Lee, 1. Roman, 0." he whispered.

Roman literally hissed at him as she glared at him. He just chuckled and sat on the other side of the table. She sat across from him so irritated that she couldn't get her mind to work. In all her Hogwarts schooling no one had bested her except for Celes and it annoyed the hell out of her. How had she gone from being on top of her game to sitting at a dinner table being annoyed that someone had bested her. She wanted to scream. She had to really tap into her creativity to get him. If she had her powers she would know exactly what she would do but she was without her powers and that annoyed her even more.

Dalton leaned over to her so that his lips barely touched her ear. "You are growling. Glaring at him and showing him that he got to you will only make him gloat more." he told her. "Relax your face and give a slow smile." She did as she was told. "Now giggle and do the one thing that you know will drive him crazy."

Roman giggled as if his touch tickled her and she rubbed her ear to her shoulder. When she looked back up at Dalton she bit her lower lip. She stared at him for a bit then looked away. Lee was frowning at her, so was Harry.

Celes cleared her throat as she picked up Roman's plate and made her plate. "So, Ro, have you came up with a plan for you business?" she asked as she tried to start a conversation going.

"Business?" Dalton asked. "You are going to start a business?"

"Well, I want to but I'm not too sure where to start so right now I'm just planning things." Roman said.

"What kind of business do you plan on opening." he asked.

"Well you kind of gave me the idea."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You work with M. I. 6 and you obviously enjoy it because you are trying to blend in like a muggle. Harry works as an Auror, and Celes is working as healer. So all of you guys are doing something you obviously like. So I wanted to do something I think I would enjoy doing."

"And what do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I enjoy entertaining people, I love music, and…" She paused as she looked up at Dalton through her lashes. "I also enjoy teasing people." she said seductively.

Dalton cleared his throat as he looked down at his plate. "I… I see. So, uh. What type of business requires all that?"

"A burlesque lounge."

Lee gave a groan from across the table as he glared at her.

Dalton nodded as he looked at her in surprise, "That is interesting. Oddly enough it suits you."

"Really? Celes and harry also agreed too." She smiled at Celes and Harry. Harry was frowning at her.

"Well I'm glad you figured out what you wanted to do." Dalton told her as she looked back at him. "So the big question is, do you want this burlesque lounge for muggles or for wizards?"

"Well, I don't know… I haven't thought about that."

"Why don't you make for both?" Lee asked her.

Roman looked over at him, "I could do that but I wouldn't want anything to… go wrong." she told him. "Like a drunk wizard ordering a wizard drink, or using magic in the lounge."

Lee nodded, "That is what the memory spell is for."

Roman smiled at him, "A man after my own heart." she said. "I was telling Dalton that a few months back. You know, cops have partners and that he would be able to trust his partner with his secret of being a wizard but he shouldn't just trust any person. So I suggested a truth potion so that he could find out that his partner is not a dirty agent and then use the memory spell to erase it."

Lee laughed, "Yes, that is exactly what you would do, isn't it?"

"Of course, you got to know about the people around you." she told him.

Dalton placed a hand on her leg under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gave a little squeal and jumped. He smiled down at her.

Roman frowned at him in confusion then he frowned deepened as she realized what she had done. She glared at Lee.

Lee smiled as he drank his wine and lifted up two fingers.

How was it so easy to talk to Lee? It had always been so easy to talk to him. God! She was so stupid for forgetting about that part. She turned to Dalton and gave him a smile. "So, can you share any special assignments you have worked on?"

"I could but then I would have to either kill you or use the memory spell you are so fond of." he told her as he winked at her.

Roman laughed. "I see."

"So," Dalton said. "Lee what do you do for work?" he asked.

Lee sat stiffly. "I am actually between jobs right now."

"Really? You know, I can always help you out if you really need a job. I don't mind. How long was it you had a job?" he asked.

Roman felt herself get angry at Dalton and wanting to defend Lee but she knew that Dalton was only doing this for her.

"Well," Lee told him. "My last job was actually touring around with Prescott. I was his 'road manager'. But since, the battle at Hogwarts I decided to take some time off." He shrugged, "I'm not in any hurry to get back to work."

"When you say you were 'road manager' what did that mean?" Dalton asked.

"Well, Prescott is actually famous to wizards and muggles and there were some concerts that were held for both wizards and muggles. My job was to make sure the muggles didn't see unusual things."

Roman's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Ah, I see." Dalton told him. "So, when do you think you will go back on tour?"

"I assume when Roman is good again." Harry said sharply interrupting him.

"Of course," Dalton smiled. "Roman is in fact important to all of us." he winked down at her. Roman smiled and looked down at her plate with a little blush. It was so true and he didn't even know it.

Celes gave a small groan when she saw that. "Lee is quite awesome, not to mention he always has that job once we get our Roman ship shape. Dalton really?" she asked giving him a disapproving look.

"What? I meant to harm." he said innocently. "I was just wondering because I hadn't seen him in a while. Then for the past 6 months he hasn't been around."

Lee dropped his fork to his plate. "Excuse me." he said as he left.

Roman glared at Lee. Dalton had a point. Where was he for the last six months and what was he doing. He couldn't have been that busy that he couldn't send a least _one_ owl.

"Was it something I said?" Dalton asked in true innocents this time.

Celes stood and shook her head. "What do you think?" she snapped following Lee out of the room.

"Smooth dude, real smooth." Harry said shaking his head.

"Wait, I crossed a line and I didn't know." He whispered. "I…"

"No, its okay. It is the reason I'm upset with him in the first place." Roman told him.

"I think I should go." he told her.

"But…" she sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

Dalton kissed her forehead. "I will send you an owl when my next day off is."

She smiled at him, "Okay." she walked him to the door and sighed. Well that dinner didn't go too well. Flirting had irritated Harry but Lee was still ahead of her by two. She growled to herself. She really disliked being bested. She cleared the table and put all the food away. After cleaning the kitchen she checked on the kids. Lee was in the room telling them a story. She stood outside the door listening to him telling the story. She smiled with the kids giggled at the funny part. He even changed his voice to give the characters a personality. It really warmed her heart that he would do this for the kids. She knew that he was the one that she could spend her feature with. He just had that ease to him that you could talk to him about anything. Then he cared. He really truly deeply cared for the people around him. He wanted them to be comfortable.

Roman sighed as she walked away. She walked back to her room and paused by Celes and Harry's room. She poked her head into their room and found Celes laying on the bed. By the sound of the shower going she figured Harry was in the shower.

"Cel? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Celes sat up and gave her a measured look. "Yes, baby we can talk." She patted the bed.

Roman looked towards the bathroom door and shook her head, "Can we talk in my room, in private?"

Celes nodded getting off the bed. She went over to Roman and grabbed her hand. "Lead the way."

Roman smiled and walked to her room with her hand firmly in hers. Once in her room she closed her door. "I need your help." She told Celes as they sat on her bed.

"With what?" Celes asked stroking her hair.

"You are going to think its childish on my part but… Will you help me torture Lee. Before you say anything. I know it's childish and petty. But I do love him. I really do and God!... I missed him so much. And I… I am happy he is back but I don't like how he just pushed me away and left without even sending me an owl to say he was okay or… that he was sorry. He just left me. I don't want to be the girl that accepts that and just lets him in and tell him its okay. It's not cool."

"Oh Ro…"Celes sighed looking away for a minute, it wasn't her place to tell Roman what's going on with Lee. "I will help you. But only if you let me play the game my way. No more cheap shots at Lee."

Roman ducked her head, "Dalton didn't mean it. Truly he really didn't know… I explained about our relationship and… he kind of understands and he is willing to help me get back at Lee but in return… he wants me to help him find the happiness that we have with each other. He is lonely, Cel. I can't just let him go on like that. Dalton is really a nice guy."

"You have such a big heart, I will help you. I know he didn't mean it but this is sexual warfare Ro, not...whatever he was doing." Celes said with a giggle. The baby kicked and she gasped grabbing Roman's hand. "Feel!"

Roman smiled widely as she felt the baby kick again. She knelt in front of Celes and placed her cheek against her stomach and felt the baby kick. "Oh, Cel bear. She or he… is beautiful." She smiled up at her… then she frowned. "Lee has two points on me… I must admit, I don't like it." she stood up as everything he did came to her head and she paced the room. "That butt monkey… he… " she growled. "You are right, this is a sexual warfare."

"He learned keeping score from watching you and I if you'll recall." Celes said winking. "Hmmm, maybe you could make him think you and Dalton are actually having sex...you don't have to by any means but if he thought you were...now I'll have to tell Harry so he doesn't kill Dalton…"

"Damn it! No… crap… he would try to hurt Dalton, wouldn't he… What in the world made him think he could forbid me from using or seeing Dalton? That… butt monkey."

"Ro, first of all he won't try to hurt Dalton if I tell him what's going on, and he… we had that connection happen and now he sort of gets it...better...Harry gets it better now. But Lee...he's the silent brooder, he won't lash out he'll play the game. Lee will know you aren't actually sleeping with Dalton but he'll also know you're playing the game and he'll play too." Celes winked.

Roman laughed as she looked at Celes. "This is what we call foreplay, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it really is...maybe the two of you can finally...get together." Celes said making suggestive noises.

She laughed again and then sighed. She bit her lower lip, "You know… he is good. I have to admit he really is good. The asshat really got me today." Her body started to turn on again as she thought about it. "I want to get him back like how he got me. But I want him to take a _long_ cold shower." she said wickedly.

Celes giggled. "You are wicked." Celes said recalling many a cold shower due to Roman. "Make sure his fine chocolate skin has a cherry sheen to it from being in a cold shower for so long. Good plan...good plan… all this talk I'm very turned on Roman."

Roman snorted, "I haven't even told you what he did to me yet and you are already turned on. I had to dunk my head under cold water because of him."

"Oh? What did he do?" Celes asked perking up.

Roman smiled as she sat next to her and told her what happened starting with Harry then Lee. When she was done she flopped back onto the bed. "You know what I'm confused about? How did he know I was thinking of those things when we were working on the radio?"

"Oh Ro, I saw those daydreams too. Uh...and they were hot." she said laughing. "And as for the putting your hand on his junk...wow...just wow...props to Lee." she gave a golf clap..

Roman groaned, "How did you see them when they were in my head." she rolled her side and tried to keep her mind from what happened but in reality she really did want him to do it again. But she didn't want to be the only one affected by it.

"Ro, back then we were both in your mind too...our connection was insanely tight…It was easy to see it when you had your guard down… and boy oh boy… that boy wanted you so bad I could taste it. I could feel you two vibrating and you hadnt even touched yet. It was like fifth year amplified. Look Ro...I know you want him to suffer a little but… maybe go easy?" Celes asked looking hopefully at Roman.

"I… I can't." she blushed with guilt. She sat up and looked at Celes. "I… do want to go easy on him but he seemed to have pulled something out of me today and… I want him to be so turned on that he rips my clothes from my body and takes me as rough as he can." Her blushed deepened as she looked away from Celes.

Celes gasped at the thought of it and then flashed back to the one and only time she had had sex with Lee...that's how it had been; hot, rough and completely dirty. Suddenly Celes felt guilty for robbing Roman of that. She sat up uncomfortable.

"We can do that." Celes said smiling. "We…" she trailed off feeling suddenly emotional.

Roman frowned at her, "Cel bear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its my fault you've never gotten it together with Lee...you want wild monkey sex with him and I've already had that with him...and now he's afraid to let it all back out there… or, or something I don't know. Somehow it feels like this is all my doing." she said looking at Roman apologetically.

"Oh, Cel. Don't think that. We didn't know what was going on then. We know now and it wasn't your fault. This is none of your fault. Remember the day you caught us making out on the floor a couple of months ago? It was sweet? It was nice and it was easy. I don't mind that he wants that because that is what I want too. But _he_ came into my room and was forward with me. _He_ started this and now its just stuck in my head that this is what I want. I don't know if its because I want him so bad, or if its just a built up of sexual tension between us but its what I want now. Even if you two didn't sleep with each other I think we would still be in this situation."

"Well I'm glad you two are finally working it out. But I'm going to be honest with you, in my state even without our connection I just want to push against a wall and have him, and then Harry and then you for a nice long dessert. I'm so charged. Ugh. Anyways so are going with the pretend sex or something more subtle?" Celes asked laying back again and rubbing little circles on her belly.

"I think the pretend sex will drive him more. So we are going for the pretend sex." Roman smiled as she laid next to her.

"Oh yes, most brilliant. I can work with that." Celes said rolling on her side and looking at Roman from above. "I miss this. So very much. Its nice that you have healed your mind…" Celes whispered leaning down and kissing her softly.

Roman giggled and kissed her more, "I missed this too. I'm also glad I healed my mind too. Now I can be present for everything and plan a sexual warfare." She bit her lower lips as she allowed her hands slip up Celes' skirt. "I haven't had sex in what feels like forever and I want Lee to be the first, but it don't mean I can't give you sex." She whispered.

Celes' eyes widened when she realized what Roman was offering her, her legs dropped apart and she reached forward and kissed Roman. "I… Are you sure… I can wait till you're ready." Celes panted.

Roman gave her a throaty laugh, "That is what you say but not what your body says." her hand pressed against her panties.

Celes gasped and her whole body heated, she felt her lady parts throb to life. "Oh God… Ro." she muttered.

She chuckled again as she slipped her hand into her panties and entered her core. She gasped, "Cel, you are ready." she kissed her as she worked her to the edge and then paused a moment. "Does this remind you of something?" she asked wickedly.

"Oh you…" Celes shook eyes on fire staring at Roman. "Oh this is not fair!" Celes said trying to thrust her hips. Everything was alive, it felt like she had never stopped being with Roman.

Roman gave her a wicked laugh as she nipped at her neck. Her hand started to work her again and then paused again. "I want you to scream."

"Oh God Roman." Celes said. " Oh my God!" Celes bucked against her hand wanting desperately to find her release.

Roman laughed and worked her again this time making her go over the edge. She kissed her. She swallowed her scream as she climaxed. When Celes calmed down she smiled at her and tased her fingers she used on her. "You still taste sweet."

Celes chuckled and groaned. "That was amazing...I missed you...I wish I could taste you again but I will wait my turn."

"Thank you, Cel." She told her as she kissed her. "Now return to Harry and share your love. I have to think of ways to torture Lee."

"I'll put a silencing charm around our room, or we may be too loud." Celes said winking giving her one last kiss she strowed out of Roman's room.

When Celes got back to her room she shut the door with one foot and put up the charm. She then went into the bathroom where Harry was still showering, she stripped off her cloths and got in the shower.

"Ro warmed me up but I'm not done yet." she said and reached down grabbing his manhood. He moaned and became aroused almost instantly and Celes gave an evil laugh turning him around she reached up and kissed him deeply pulling back and nipping his bottom lip. He growled and picked her up placing her on him and pushing her back agaisnt the glass wall of the shower. Celes let out a cry of ecstasy. With each thrust Celes gave a tiny moan. Suddenly Celes felt like she was floting, she shook with her orgasm and clung to Harry as she rode it out. Harry pulled away and kissed her. He turned off the water and walked them out of the shower. They were still connected he took them both still soaking wet out to the bed in their room. Celes lay on her back legs still tighly around his waist and he took her again. She was sweating with the effort and so was he. He kissed her and thrust deeper causeing Celes to gasp in delight. He hit that one spot and kept hitting it until they both exploded once again. Harry rolled off of her and pulled her into cuddle.

"Maybe Roman should warm you up more often, that was amazing. Like seashell cottage amazing." Harry panted.

"Mmm, it really was wasnt it?" she asked. "I need to tell you something and you can get mad."

"Okay, I see how this is. Butter me up with mind blowing sex and then drop a bomb." Harry said laughing and Celes shook her head.

"Roman wants to make Lee pay for something he did to her today...nothing bad just… he kind of made her grope him." Celes said snorting a little and Harry's eyes widened. Celes placed her finger on his lips before he could say anything. "She's just going to return the favor. Back off a little. I know its hard but I also know you can." she said kissing him deeply. He growled and the next thing she knew he was taking her again. She didnt even see it coming this time and she thrust with him until the two found their third release.

"I will." Harry said panting. He pulled the blanket over them.

"Thank you." Celes whispered and snuggled closer to Harry. She kissed him one last time and fell asleep.

The next morning Celes rose before the rest of the house was awake, she pulled on a nightgown that bailey covered her and a robe to take care of the rest. She walked down to the living room and found Lee sitting there in the half dark of the morning.

"Hey Chocolate Bear, what ya doing?" Celes asked. Lee looked up taking her in and she saw desire cross his eyes before answering.

"Thinking, want to sit?" he asked and Celes nodded sitting down next to him, without thinking he looped an arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

"Thinking about George?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I think… I should tell Roman." Lee said. "She might… I dont know."

"Oh Lee, shes already forgiven you… she just doesn't know it yet. And George asked you not to say anything. You broke the rules when you told me what happened." Celes said.

"I know, but I needed an ally if I was going to come back and he is your family." he said.

"He's her family too." Celes said, she grabbed one of his arms and played with where the lines of his marks used to be.

"You're right, but he didnt even tell Molly." Lee said and Celes nodded.

"I guess thats true too, George didn't want to burden the parts of his family that were still mourning a loss that he bairly came to terms with." Celes whispered. "I know how he feels."

"Still seeing your uncle or brother?" Lee asked.

"No," her lip trembled. "I want to now, I want to be mad… and thats mad."

Lee wiped the tears that spilled out onto her cheeks. "Its not, you miss them." he said kissing her wet cheeks and and eyes. Then he kissed her lips, it was meant to be sweet and endearing but Celes was so electric that it turned into something deeper. She sucked in as desire shot through her she pushed up and met his kisses with urgency but Lee stopped and pushed her away a little.

"Celes, I'm not going to do that to Roman again." he said panting. "We dont have an excuse anymore, that connection is gone. I know we have feelings but mine are deeper for Roman." Lee stated.

Celes cupped his cheek. "You are a different man Lee Jordan." she leaned forward and kissed him again. "Soon Lee, you will have her so soon." she got up. "Sorry, but our feelings are love for one another...connection or not. I love you as much as I love Harry and Roman."

"Same here Celes. But Roman is what I want right now and I dont want to mess that up." Lee said looking up at Celes.

"That would have hurt so much five years ago but now… I get it." Celes said. "And if you tell her about George… well be prepared for her to kick your ass for not writing her." she said and walked back up to her room. She snuggled next to Harry again and fell back asleep.

Later that same morning Celes awoke and went in to take a shower, as she hummed and lathered herself up she looked down and noticed something red pooling at the drain and her heart stopped. Blood.

"Harry." she called to him and he was there before she finished his name. He looked down at the to floor and gave Celes a startled look. Celes turned off the water and allowed Harry to wrap her in a towel.

"Celes are you… " he asked picking her up.

"No pain, surely not." Celes said she was still shakey and pale. But she spoke too soon and a tremor of pain shot through her abdomen. Celes gasped and winced.

"I'm sending for Poppy." Harry said shortly.

"No, just take me to the hospital… I dont want Roman to worry." Celes said as he laid her down on their bed.

"Celes, Roman will never forgive you if you keep this from her. I'm sending for Poppy and thats final let me get Lee to sit with you." he said pulling the blankets up around her. He left for a second and came back with Lee, Lee looked just as worried. Celes gave him a sheepish grin as he took up a post next to her on the bed and taking her hand.

Roman walked in looking chipper, but when she saw the scene in front of her she frowned and sat down on Celes' other side.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I started bleeding and having a little pain." Celes said trying to make it sound less than it was.

"What? Celes." Roman said taking her other hand. Celes felt surrounded by love as Poppy walked in a few minutes later. She checked everything out and sat back when she was done.

"You need to slow way down young lady. Nothing is terribly wrong but no more over doing it." Poppy said giving Celes a stern look.

Roman nodded. "We will make sure she slows down."

"Yes, we will." Lee said. Poppy looked at them confused but shook her head. Celes smiled.

"I'll be fine Poppy, I have lots of people taking care of me." Celes said.

"I see that, I'll be back next month to check everything… try to stay off your feet." she said getting up and leaving the room. Harry walked her out.

"Playing ref for you two has… made me all weak… gir to the woman's way." Celes pouted.

"The woman's way?" Lee asked.

"Yeah you know, pregnant?" Celes asked him.

"Oh… well you'll be okay though." Lee said giving a smile and reaching out to rub her belly. At that moment Celes and Roman chose to do the same thing. Their hands collided on top of her belly. They all gasped at the connection coming back for a second. Harry ran in and looked just as shocked and then it faded, Celes felt her heart grip.

"You all felt that?" Roman whispered her hands entangled in Celes and Lee's.

"I did and I was down stairs." Harry said sitting down next to Roman. He placed his hands on top of theirs as if it would trigger the connection again, and they all hoped it would. But it didnt, Celes leaned back and sighed.

"Why cant I figure out how to fix this?" she asked and Harry leaned across Roman and brushed Celes' hair.

"You will, babe." he whispered and for the first time since they'd been together the four of them had a moment.

"I want it back." Roman whispered.

"I know, Butterfly." Lee whispered to her. Then the moment was broken by a loud crash in the nursery. Lee, Roman, and Harry shot up and out of the room.

"What happened?" Celes yelled.

"Oh for God's sake." she heard Roman yell.

"What? Are the kids okay?" she asked and was answered with Harry walking in covered in baby powder. Celes covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"They set a trap! Alaric is only five… and Luke is so much younger… what the hell?" Harry asked. Celes could hear Roman and Lee talking to the kids.

"They're special babies." Celes said as if that explaned it. Harry sighed and went into the bathroom. Celes leaned back on the bed and listened to the sounds of her family and finally nodded off.

The next to weeks that followed were spent decorating the house for Christmas and spending time on the couch. Celes hadn't started bleeding again but she wasn't allowed to get up for longer than it took to go to the bathroom. But even then Lee or Harry carried her.

Celes sat on the couch when the Weasley brood showed up. Molly looked so happy to see them all that she cried. Arthur rubbed her back and then Roman, who had received quite a talking to from Molly, showed her to the kitchen so she could cook. George and his wife came over and sat with Celes in the living room. He looked at Celes.

"Hey cuz…." he paused as if waiting for someone else to speak. Celes smiled.

"Hi Georgie." she said softly.

Percy came in and took a sip of whatever he had in a mug. "Hello cousin Celes."

"Hi Percy." Celes said rolling her eyes out of habit.

A few hours later, after Ron and Hermione had arrived Harry lifted Celes and she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked.

"I miss Severus." She whispered, and as if a wish was being granted when she looking away from Harry she saw him standing in the middle of the living room, and it wasnt just him, Cedric stood next to him. They smiled and Celes felt her heart swell with joy.

"Celes?" Harry asked looking at her unsure.

"Oh Harry, take me to the table. Im hungery." she said tears in her eyes. She winked at her uncle and brother as she and Harry left the room, they entered the big dining room at the back of the house. The room had been festivally decorated. Harry set Celes down and then too the chair to her left, Molly and Arthur sat at the head and foot of the table. Celes looked around and Molly smiled.

"Well the foods not going to eat itself. Eat!" she excalmed and they all did as she told them too.

During dinner conversation swelled around Celes, she listened to bits here and there. The kids sat at a table just behind her and she listened to Alaric talking to all of them and when she turned she saw that the younger kids were responded through their link. She wanted to be able to do that again with Roman. She looked across the table where Roman sat next to an empty chair and Lee. She was talking animatidly to George who sat on the other side of the empty chair. Celes stared at the chair willing her madness to let her see Fred. When it worked she gasped and everyone looked at her. She shook her head.

"Im fine, sorry." she said blushing. When she looked back at the chair it was empty. She sighed. She finished her plate and then had pie for dessert.

After dinner Lee carried her back into the living room. Blaise and Ginny finally showed up, Blaise looked haggerd and Ginny went to her mother. Blaise came over and sat down with Celes on the couch.

"You two fighting?" Celes asked.

"No… yes…. sort of." Blaise said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Blaise, whats going on?" Celes said taking his hand.

"My mum, shes in bad shape they say shes not long for this world… she wants to see me but Im not going to see her… Gin says Ill regret it… that dispite all that she did to me shes still my mum." he said laying his head down on top of their hands.

"Oh Blaise, you will. Ginny is right. Once… thats all you have to see for is once." Celes whispered running her fingers through his hair.

"Tiny… " he sighed. "You were suppsed to tell me I didnt have to."

"You know thats not how I work, truth or nothing. How Ginny? Hows that baby?' Celes asked chanign the subject for him.

"Shes good, pregnancy is a good look for her, and despite all the arguing we seem to be more 'active' than ever." he said and Celes blushed knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well thats good." Celes whispered to him and he laughed a little.

"Okay present time." Molly said as the kids ran in, Alaric came over and crawled into his fathers arms and snuggled into them.

"Hey buddy." Blaise said hugging him.

"Hi Papa." Alaric said and Celes smiled at them. Ron went over to the large tree and with Harry's the two handed out gifts to everyone. There was also popper handed out to everyone, Celes got a green hat with a stuffed vulture in it and Celes nearly cried but before she did Harry came over and placed it on her head kissing her nose. She shared the moment with Harry scrunching her nose. The bell rang and Roman shot up.

"Ill get it." she declared and Celes shook her head, Dalton was here. When they came back in Dalton was in fact there but so was Alan. His eyes found Lee and suddenly Celes felt very protective.

"Happy Christmas Alan." she said cutting him off.

"Merry Christmas Celes." he said sitting down in one of the only chairs left. Dalton sat down where Roman had been and Roman sat in his lap. Lee looked like he was about to lose his shit and Celes had to try really hard not to laugh. Harry gripped Celes' hand, he didnt like it either.

Roman snuggled into Dalton's lap as they continued to open gifts and after that was done she took his hand and suggestivly walked off. Celes shook her head, poor Lee. She looked at him he looked paler. She reached out her hand to him, she was now the only one in the room with him. He came over and sat down.

"This game is going to get bad." He said.

"I know Chocolate Bear, but itll end well." Celes said kissing him on the forehead. "Go help Molly clean up, I cant and she shouldnt have to do it on her own."

"Yes mam." he said giving a mock salute. Celes shook her head and watched the family running back and fourth.

Roman bit her lower lip as she watched the family below she had casted a cloaking spell so no one saw them watching.

"Happy Christmas." Dalton told her as he handed her a medium sized box.

Roman frowned as she opened it. She hadn't expected to receive anything from him. When she looked inside she laughed. She pulled out stuff toy snake. "Awe, now I have a stinky snake from my stinky Slytherin."

Dalton smiled, "When I saw it I knew it would make you laugh."

"Thank you Dalton." She gave him a hug and looked down at the snake. "Sir Stink-a-lot will be his name."

Dalton chuckled. He looked down at the family and smiled. "So what is the plan?"

"We going to stay up here for a bit. We are making it seem we are having 'relations'." She laughed.

"You are a cruel woman, Roman ? McTaggert."

Roman shrugged, "Only when it comes to the things I want. And right now I want to drive Lee too loose his mind." She said a little breathlessly. The idea of Lee doing the things she so wanted made her warm.

Luke squealed and giggled with delight as Uncle Georgie picked him up and tossed him into the air.

Roman's heart clenched and warmed. As she had sat next to Lee during dinner her mind kept playing tricks on her. She kept seeing Fred sitting next to her smiling at everyone. He was happy that everyone was together. As she watched George with Luke it was just precious. George seemed happy but you could tell he still felt the lost of his twin. She was never going to forget how tightly he had hugged her when the came through. It was as if he was desperately trying to hold on. Luke had stuck close to him. She knew he was calming him or relaxing him.

"He is beautiful, Ro." Dalton told her.

Roman smiled, "He is my tiger." She sighed. "Come on, lets go back down."

"Wait," he pulled hee to her room and closed the door. He gave a sly smile as he pushed her onto her bed.

"Dalton..." she trailed off as he jumped on her. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm gonna make it look real."

"Make waht..." she squealed as he pinned her hands down with one hand and started tickling her. She laughed and bucked wildly. "Stop!" She screamed and laughed some more. After she tired out he got off her and smiled.

"See, now you look flushed." He told her. Her ran his hands through his own hair and messes it up. Then he smoothed it out so it looked messed up and looked like he tried to fix it. He gave a shrug and grabbed her hand. They went down stand smiled. They went back to the living room and he sat down as he pulled her onto his lap.

Roman and Celes smiled at each other. Lee glared at them from the doorway. Roman smiled and winked at him, indicating the score was now 2 to 1. He stiffened and left the room.

Slowly people startes trecking back home. For the most they all just hung out and talked about things they were planning to do. Dalton had told them it was getting late and he had to go. He kissed Roman on the cheek and then left.

As she was walking back towards the living room Alan intercepted her and dragged her to the nearest room.

Roman glared at him.

Before you say anything I just want to apologize. I was wrong." He sighed as he paced the room. "I was... I was scared, Ro. I could not feel your presences. I truly thought you were dead. When I received your letter I... I... so many emotions ran through me. But the ones that stuck was fear, hurt, and anger. But most of all I eas scared." He sighed as he sat down on a bed. "I blamed Lee. From the start I blamed him. I wanted to hurt him. But by doing so I have hurt you too."

"I nearly gave my life up to the soul eater inside me." She told him coldly. "I nearly allowed it to consumed me. Not only did you hurt me but you also hurt Celes, Lee, and Harry. What if I had gave up? What do you think would have happened to them? But not only them, think of the kids? What you did was way more dangerous than what Lee had ever done. You said his poor decision could have killed me and possibly Celes. Well your poor decision could have killed this whole family. No." She shook her head. "I will not forgive for this. I am going to continue to be angry. Maybe over time I will. However you owe this _whole_ family an apology. Especially Lee and Celes."

Alan nodded. "I understand." He walked to the door and paused. "Lee is a good man... he is a better man that I will ever be... maybe you can cut him some slack with whatever game you are playing."

Roman whirled around on him. "What is between me and Lee is our business. You will keep your opinion and comments to yourself!" She walked passed him and out the door. She walked back to the living room angry. Celes gave her a concerned look.

Alan cleared his throat once Lee sat down with Luke in his arms. Harry was playing with Alaric while Noah sleped on Celes' legs. Jude crawled into Roman's lap and played with her hair. It truly did take a village to raise a child... or children."

"I... I would like to extend my apologies to everyone here." Alan looked at each and everyone of them. "Through _my_ poor decision, " he said as he looked at Lee. "I put everyone here in danger. Through _my_ selfishness," he looked at Celes. "I have made a bastard mistake and I would like a chance to make that up to all of you." He looked at Harry and back ar Roman. "If you will allow me." He lowered his eyes and waited for them to say something.

"I will forgive you." Lee told him. "I understood where you were coming from."

Roman refused to look at Lee. If she did she knew she would allow herself to be drawn in to the love and care that was him.

Harry nodded, "I forgive you." Harry told him.

"I forgive only because I know our girl is doing better and Lee is finally back with us." Celes told him.

They all looked to Roman. She lifted her chin. "I gave you my answer. Over time I will but not right now." She stood up with Jude in her arms. "Come on children. Its bath time." She said as walked to the bathroom. Harry followed her and Alan sighed.

"I... I... truly am sorry." He whispered

Celes reached out to him. He took her hand. "Give her a little time. She will come around. I am sure of it."

Alan nodded, "I should go." He told them. "Give the..." he trailed off as Roman walked back in with the children.

"Give him hugs and kisses." She told them.

The kids all giggled and ran to him as he kneeled down. They kissed him and gave him hugs. When it was done and over with they ran back to Roman and proceeded to the bathroom for their baths.

Once they were bathed and tucked into bed Roman sang them a Hawaiian lullaby. They all yawned and fell asleep. Roman smiled as she left the nursery. Harry had taken Celes up for some quiet time before bed. Roman went through the house making sure things were cleaned up when she found Lee sitting at the dining room table glaring down at a half melted bowl of ice cream. Roman frowned but not in annoyance but in concern. She walked into the dining room but paused when he gave her a sharp look.

Desire and anger was lurking in his eyes. She saw his need to claim her but he didn't do anything. He just watched her.

She thought back onto her fantasies she had in seventh year and thought back on how he would take control over her and have his way with her. Right now as she stood in front of him all she could think about was him taking her roughly on the table.

She wanted him in a mindless state of arousal. Not on the edge of his control as he was now. Since the beginning of December they had been avoiding each other but yet sneaking touches just to remind the other they were still there. The truth of the matter was, she liked how he was forward and took control, but in order for him to be like that she needed to have the confidence to be forwarded herself.

"Don't." He growled at her as she took a step towards him.

She smirked and continued to walk slowly to him. She walked behind him and leaned against his back. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. She ran her nails down his chest and his hands clenched on the table. She then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Next time don't wear underwear." She breathed in his ear.

His breath caught as she touched him over his boxers. Her hand held him firmly and started to moved up and down. He shook as he tried to keep control. His hips pumped slowly as he closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw and fought to keep from moaning.

"You're a big boy, aren't you." She breathed in his ear again.

Lee moaned as he lifted his hips more. He panted and kept his eyes closed. He was close. He was so close. "I'm... I'm going to..." his release was so close he could feel it. His legs started to tighten and his toes started to curl. Then Roman stopped. He heard her move and his eyes shot open. She smiled over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"Now we are even." She told him and disappeared through the door.

"FUCK!"

Roman smiled evilly to herself as she heard him cuss. She climbed the stairs and poked her head in Celes and Harry's room.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

Roman smiled, "everything is great. Good night." Roman heard Celes fall out laughing.

That night she slept well for what seemed like forever. The next couple of days Roman received glares from Lee. She teased him mercilessly with sly comments. She was on cloud nine! She had finally evened the score and life was finally right. Now she had to think of ways to get ahead. It was now the New Year and everyone was finally getting into the flow of things. Celes was released from her bedridden but everyone still kept an eye on her.

One morning Celes went to Roman's room and slipped into the bed with her. Roman opened an eye and moaned as she curled herself around her.

"Are you trying to be sneaky?" She asked.

Celes giggled. "Maybe just a little bit." She wrapped her arms around her and rained kisses all over her face.

Roman laughed as she looked away. "You are in a good mood."

"Its because its a new day and I really want to know what you did to Lee. He has been glaring at you none stop and he mutters to himself none stop. When I ask him he just blushes and says nothing is wrong."

Roman laughed, so pleased with herself. "I teased him how I do you." She smiled widely. "When we are at our play. Bring him to the edge and left them there."

Celes gasped. "You evil woman!" She laughed.

"Yes, I know." She sighed as she laid back. "You know... now that we are even. I am actually enjoying myself."

Celes laughed, "Come on, lets go down to breakfast."

Roman smiled as she got out of bed and doned on a robe. They went down to breakfast where Lee had everything laid out. "I see that you have everything all _laid_ out." Roman told him as she raised an eyebrow.

Lee glared at her. He then smiled at Celes. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. "Good morning." He told her.

"Good morning." She smiled and then gave Roman a look.

Roman shrugged. "Hey babies." She greeted the kids. She kissed each on top of their heads until she was standing behind Lee. She also kissed him on top of his head. "Are you wearing underwear?" She asked as she nipped his ear.

He hissed and glared at her as she took her seat across from him. She bit her lip as she imagined him going commando.

"Morning." Harry greeted them. "Everything looks good."

Roman frowned at him as she saw a suitcase was sitting outside in the hallway. "Harry?" She asked as she continued to look at the suitcase.

Harry looked over and frowned. "Only for four days." He told her. "Need to investigate some suspicious D.E. activity." He told here.

Lee frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I didn't want to make you guys worry." He gave Celes a look for help.

"I told you that you should have said something before today." Celes told him.

"She's da..." Roman caught herself in front of the kids. "She's frickin' right, you should have said something."

"I agree with Roman." Lee said. Oddly enough he felt upset that Harry didn't say anything. In the short time that he was there he grew to really like Harry... not in a sexual way but he felt really close to him. They talked a lot and got to know each other better. As they did they found that they actually held the same feelings for the ladies and the kids. They even had the same concerns for the whole family.

Lee and Roman looked at Celes, "When did you find out?"

Celes frowned at her food. "Last night, after..." she also caught herself in front of the kids. "...after he loved me up."

"That's cheating!" Roman protested.

"No. Cheating is when you start something and don't finish." Lee told her.

"No, that is teasing and evening the score." Roman smiled. "Tell me, did you finish it off yourself or did a cold shower cool you enough so you could sleep?"

"I did both while thinking of you on your knees... in front of me... mouth open... begging." He told her. His dark eyes held not only his lust but the truth.

Roman shifted in her seat as heat pooled between her thighs. Her faced burned with embarrassment and lust.

Celes' mouth dropped open and her own desire peaked at those words. She had to lean back and fan herself.

"I believe that is 3 to 2, Butterfly." He smiled.

Roman hissed at him and turned to face Harry. Harry shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Uh, like I was saying; just four days." He looked over to Lee. "I expect you can handle things for a while?"

"Of course." Lee told him then looked over to Roman. "I can _handle_ things with no problem."

Celes got up suddenly knocking her plate over. "I uh…" she said leaving the room still blushing deeply, and feeling all self control leaving her. She sank down to the ground outside of the dining room and growled into her hands.

"Cel? You okay?" Harry asked kneeling down next to her. She looked at him and he saw her desire and groaned.

"Oh Celes, I can't help you. I have to leave." he said and reached forward kissing her, she kissed him back and pulled away before her desire got the better of her.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Stay strong, and I love you too." he said and left. Celes heard a squeal from Roman in the dining room and she stood back up. She walked in, her head high, she sat back down made each child a plate and then made Roman a plate.

"Sit down, no… warfare at the table anymore." she snapped, they did so and Celes nodded. "Good, If you're going to play this game there are rules and that is one of them."

Roman couldn't believe how Lee had turned the tables around on her like that. She was floating in happiness because she had finally evened the score and then he bested her again. What was the worse part was he didn't even touch her! She growled as she paced her room. She was aroused and he didn't touch her! Now _that_ was cheating.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you are upset?" Lee asked. He was leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed and his legs crossed at the ankles. He even had a smirk on his lips as his eyes ran over her body.

Roman hissed at him and turned away from him. "What do you want!" she snapped. The sight of him was driving her crazy… no it was just his presences.

"When are you going to drop this game of yours?" he asked her. "Surely you know you will lose." he told her.

"I am _not_ going to lose." she snapped. She smiled as she turned. She crossed her arms under her breast just like how she saw Celes do many a times. Her breast pushed together and raised as if they were being set on display just for him.

He frowned at her and growled at her. It was bad enough she had made them look as if she was putting them on display, but because she was wearing a white shirt he also saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He cursed as he walked away.

Roman ran to the door, "I believe that is 3 to 3, hot buns!" she told him.

He tripped over his own feet and glared at her.

"I take it back, make that 4 to 3."

Celes blew out a sigh as she heard someone trip outside her door. She got up and opened the door finding Lee walking away and Roman who was grinning from ear to ear at her doorway. Lee looked over and saw Celes standing there and a glimmer of mischief went into his eyes. Celes' eyes widened because she knew what was about to happen. He moved and grabbed her arm pressing his entire body against hers she dropped her head back a little and his mouth went right next to her ear.

"Please, help me." he said and Celes rolled her eyes.

"I… can't." Celes said trying so hard to control herself.

"Please, I'll lose if you don't." Lee begged and Celes opened her eyes which were no doubt cloudy with desire.

"You can't actually touch me… " she whispered. "I'll jump you."

Lee gave a husky laugh and Roman's mouth dropped open. She couldn't hear them, so to her it looked like a hot energy exchange. Lee leaned down and nipped her neck and Celes, despite herself, moaned, and shot Roman an apologetic look. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room. He laughed as he stumbled in after her and kicked the door shut. Celes quickly retreated across the room.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" she asked still very turned on.

"Oh my God, Celes!" Lee exclaimed loudly. Celes' eyes widened when she understood what he was doing. He got up on the bed and began to jump. "Play along… " he said.

"I can't jump on the bed Lee!" she exclaimed.

"I'll do that, you just have to say a few things to make it sound good." Lee said with a wink and Celes shook her head.

"Roman is going to kill me for this." Celes sighed.

"Probably." Lee said giving a wicked grin.

Celes sighed and blushed. She gave a loud gasp like she had just seen his manhood. "Oh Lee, you're so… " she trailed off smiling a little at the look on his face.

"Thats right baby." he said and Celes gave a flirtatious giggle.

"Oh right there, right there." Celes said coating her voice with passion, Lee cocked his head to the side.

"You're really good at this." Lee said and then louder. "I got it, I got it."

Celes grinned feeling a pang of regret for helping Lee. But then she remembered herself and she sat down on the floor while Lee continued to jump on her bed. She gave a moan and closed her eyes picturing it. She moaned louder and Lee began to moan along with her, they began to moan in sync and then Lee winked at her when she opened her eyes again.

"The finish." he said and let out a satisfied sound as she did. Then the room was oddly silent. Celes got up and Lee lay down on the bed he expertly removed her shirt and bra and his own shirt and jumped under the covers pulling Celes to him. He then mussed her hair. She blushed and snuggled into him.

"She going to kill me." Celes groaned.

"No, she's going to kill me, you she'll just get, I don't know… we are about to find out in 3… 2… 1" the door flew open and there stood Roman looking very upset and aroused, wand in her hand. She looked like a wild scary lady as she stalked into the room.

"Oh hello Roman, you didn't have to blow the door off you could have just asked to join us." Lee said smirking.

Roman had a hard time processing everything. She was so aroused that wasn't sure what to do. Part of her knew that in the beginning it was all staged, but towards the end it just got too… real. She Crawled into the bed over him and kissed him hard. "Unlike you, I don't have to ask. I can take what I want, when I want, and how I want." She looked over to Celes and kissed her too. "You are mine, next." she whispered.

Celes' eyes widened and she looked up at Lee for a minute, her passion ignited. She was eager to have Roman but Lee was right there and she knew this was the game. She also knew that if she didn't play along she'd just end up sexual frustrated. She smiled, time to play the other side.

"Oh yes please." she squealed and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Lee's face.

Roman quickly fixed the door and closed it. She stared at Lee as she slipped under the covers to Celes. Roman gave a laugh when she saw Celes was still dressed from the bottom down. That didn't last long. She did quick work of stripping Celes the rest of the way. "Lee, this is how Celes really sounds when she is having sex." She told him through the covers and proceeded to use her mouth on Celes.

Celes grabbed Lee's hand, spread her legs, and arched her back into Roman, moaning. Lee looked like he was going to come right there. She panted giving him an apologetic look. Roman swirled her tongue and Celes gave a low moan that was deep in her throat. Before she knew was happening Lee was kissing her. Her eyes flew open and she almost pushed him away. _Play the game._ Her brain told her and she kissed him back before pushing him away to concentrate on what Roman was doing, wagging her finger at him.

Roman's finger slipped inside her core and she heard Celes gasp. She had been with Celes too long and too many times to know when she was close to the edge. Poor Celes was caught in the middle so she allowed her to climax. She continued to kiss her until she was done. She chuckled as she kissed up Celes' body. She softly kissed her on the lips and smoothed her hair back. She looked over to Lee then kissed him so that he tasted Celes on her mouth. Then she pulled away and pushed him out the bed.

"She will always be mine," she told him. "As I am her's, but you will not use her against me. If you do so again I will tie you to a chair and go down on you and not satisfy you. Do you hear me? You think the other night was bad? Think about how I will do you multiple times without release. After I am done, I will come here and allow Harry have his way with me while you watch!" she hissed. Then she pushed him out the room and slammed the door in his face. She opened it again, "It was 4 to 4. I'll let you have your little point but now its 5 to 4." she slammed the door in his face again. She was literally shaking as she slid to the floor.

Celes crawled out of the bed and went to put her arms around Roman. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I would have just had sex with him but he doesn't want to have sex with me, he just wants you." she said. "I… can't you two just… stop all this?" Celes asked kissing her on the eyes, cheeks, and nose and then her lips.

Roman pulled away, "Give me a minute." she told her. "Give me a minute."

"Roman… did that make you mad?" Celes asked as the pit of her stomach fell a little and filled with butterflies.

"Oh, Celes." she said as she cupped her face and kissed her. "No… I'm just so aroused right now… I… God, I knew at the beginning it wasn't real. There was just too much talking. You don't talk. You do. But towards the end when there was nothing but moaning. I… I knew it was fake but… God! I understand what you mean when you had thoughts of having both of us… That is why I gave him his point." she gave a little laugh. "You know, you two laying in bed like that was almost real… you guys should have stripped completely… no… no. It was good."

"Ro, had he taken off my cloths, all of them and I felt his skin on mine down there, you would have walked in on me rapeing him… I want to have sex with anything that moves in this house… well adult wise. I… was with Lee the other night and almost jumped him right there he stopped it. He really does want you… and he doesn't want to hurt you again by sleeping with me. And as for all of us together… please lets not talk about that because right now I will make that shit happen." she said blushing.

Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry." she sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I did that in front of Lee."

"Why? It was so hot, and dude he was… Oh Ro you should have seen him… you should get two points for that." Celes said laughing, she took Roman's sweater and pulled it around herself and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "We should do that for audiences, Harry or Lee… more often." she snorted.

Roman laughed again and rubbed her arm. "Are you cold? Lets get you back into the bed."

"Do I get more sex if I do? Maybe we can show Lee how its done again… " she asked laughing only half serious.

Roman's eyes filled with mischief, "Do you want more sex? I can give you more sex… if you want it in front of Lee, then you will have to allow me to cool off first." she breathed. "If I don't I just might allow you to have me too." she moaned as she thought about it. "I definitely need a cold shower."

Celes pouted. "Oh jeez, I want to have you so bad Roman… not going to lie. Because I cant have you, I want you the most." she said running a hand down Roman's leg but she pulled back. "I know, you and Lee are waiting for one another right now." she sighed and got up on shaky legs. "Please have sex soon, I don't think I can control myself around you for much longer. This morning while we were cleaning up after breakfast I wanted to take you on the island in the kitchen." she said blushing and inching to the bathroom. "I'm going to… shower."

She gave another moan. "Why can't he have your sex drive? Why is he still holding back? I think I may go crazy over this." She walked over to Celes and kissed her. "We will have our turn. Just hang in a little more longer. I know its going to happen…" she smiled. "I feel it. He needs a little more of a push."

Celes moaned pulling Roman into a hug and then the words slipped out before she could stop them. "Let me touch you Roman." she gasped right after she said them eyes wide. She kissed Roman one last time and dodged into the bathroom closing the door between them, and took deep calming breaths.

Roman slumped to the ground as she looked at the closed door. She growled to herself as she crawled to the bedroom door. She got up and slipped out the room. It was too hot in there too. She walked to her room closed the door and went to her bathroom. She quickly stripped and turned on the cold water for the shower. She sat under it and took a few breaths. She was sure after what she had done to Celes and the picture she provided for Lee, he was also taking a cold shower. God! He was stubborn. What was it going to take for him to finally give in?

When her teeth started clicking she turned off the water and got out the shower. She quickly dried and put on clothes. She brushed out her hair and went down to the nursery. She decided to hide in there for the rest of the day.

Celes got out of her shower an hour later, she was so frustrated not even the shower was helping. She gave up and decided to channel it into baking something. She dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt that was so thin you could see through it. No bra or panties, she pulled on leggings under the t-shirt, and pulled on Roman's sweater; enjoying her smell. She combed out her hair and twisted up into a messy bun. She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen where she was surprised to find Lee. She stopped at the doorway and he turned as if sensing her. She averted her eyes, she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Its not like she hadn't had sex with him before and she wasn't ashamed about what happen. Oh no, quite the opposite, she loved it, hoped for it again… she had to admit being a pawn in their play was thrilling.

"I bet you're satisfied." he said. She could hear the desire in his words, she looked up at him for a minute.

"Not… really." she said closing her eyes and shaking her head. She entered the kitchen and went around the other side of the room so she wouldn't touch him and started pulling out things to make lemon bars.

"But… what Roman did." he trailed off and she glanced at him blushing deeper.

"Was only half the fun, I like to return the favor and I wont push her to do something she doesn't want to do yet." Celes said she walked over to him and lightly touched his side and pushed, he moved and she leaned over pulling out a shallow pyrex baking dish. She stood and looked at him.

"She doesn't want you to… I thought for sure… " he said.

"No, we aren't having each other. She wants to wait." Celes said beginning to put together the part for the bars.

"But… why?" he asked.

"Lee, you know why." Celes said softly. "The same reason you and I haven't. Could you preheat the oven to 400?"

Lee nodded and did so, "She's waiting for me? Well… that doesn't change anything." Lee said and Celes gave a small groan of rage.

"Oh my God, the two of you are going to kill me." she moaned and began to stir the lemon bar mix quicker.

"How do you get stuck in between us all the time?" he asked.

"Because I'm a fool and put myself there. At least when Harry's here he can help me. I just have to ask and he's there." Celes said, slowing her stirring and pouring the mix into the pyrex dish. She set the bowl in the sink and moved onto making the frosting that would go on top when the bars came out of the oven in 10 minutes.

"Celes you are not a fool." Lee said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I know, its alright. I like being the pawn in your love games, but I want you both all the time… and Harry… I'm like a walking sex beacon. Come find me wayward lovers." she said waving her spatula around.

Lee laughed a little, she hadn't noticed that he was behind her until that moment. She turned slightly and impulsively dabbed frosting onto his nose and laughed. He smiled and wiped it off licking his finger.

"Did I say? You taste good?" he asked and Celes gasped.

"Roman's not here, don't say that… " Celes said turning back to the mixture and picking up the dish and putting it in the oven. She looked down at her watch and turned away from the oven to find Lee was right in front of her. "Why not?"

"Lee, stop… what Roman did has still got you riled up." Celes said placing a hand on his chest. He took it and brought it to his mouth kissing each finger slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she moaned and then blinked. "I… I mean yes." she pulled her hand away. "Go find Roman do this to her. Stop venting your frustrations on me. Please… I'll play along while shes in the room but you said you don't want to have sex with me… and I'm respecting that."

Lee sighed running his hand over his head. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I wish I could send those feelings to Roman. By the end, right before it broke, I could direct not only mine but my partner's feelings at her. I would send her yours if I could." she said turning away from him and taking the bars out of the oven and turning the oven off. She brought them over to the counter and made a snowflake pattern on top of them with the frosting.

Lee came over and grabbed her shoulders leaning down he kissed her ear. She giggled. "Oh and because I actually saw your face while she was doing that to me, I've decided she gets two points. So its really 6-4." he growled and leaned down nipping her neck and then left her in the kitchen alone. She sighed in relief.

An hour later she brought a plate of Lemon Bars to Roman and the kids in the nursery. She sat down in the rocking chair and looked at Roman on the floor eating a bar.

"You look like a little kid down there." Celes said with a soft smile.

"I am not a little kid, and you have very convincing proof of that." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Celes blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Can I stay with you tonight? With Harry gone… I don't want to sleep alone." she asked.

"You can always stay with me Cel-Bear." Roman said smiling.

"I may not stay with you every night though, I think I may opt to stay a night with Lee too." Celes said softly looking down and Roman looked scandalized.

"Not like that Ro, I just find comfort in his arms as much as yours and Harry's is all." she said and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe you two could call a parlay in the evenings so we can all sleep in the same bed. I always liked that in the house by the sea.

Roman looked like she was thinking about it. "A parlay?" she bit her lower lip then nodded. "I think I can call a truce for one night."

"Good," Celes said relieved. "I'll sleep in the middle provide a sexual buffer." she said grinning. "I'll uh ask Lee later… he was still uh...suffering from what you did earlier."

"Serves him right." Roman said and stood smelling dinner.

"Lee is cooking?" Celes asked. "I didn't see him go back into the kitchen."

"He likes to, he likes to cook for us." Roman said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Celes laughed.

"Oh God just get it over with you're in the lead, 6 to 4! There is a lovely sturdy island in that kitchen that is the perfect height." Celes said groaning.

"Celes," Roman said shocked. "The children."

"Have no idea what I'm saying." Celes said with a laugh and that moment Lark looked up from his drawing and smiled at them.

"And 6 to 4?" she asked.

"I told you, what you did to him deserves two points… one for getting him back and one for totally making him suffer." Celes said eyes sparkling.

Suddenly Lee's voice sang up the stairs. "Dinner."

Celes stood and went down the stairs followed closely by Roman and the children they all sat and ate. Celes took a bite of what Lee made and looked at him.

"Lee, would you consider a parlay tonight?" she looked down at her plate. "I'd like for you and Ro to sleep in my bed with me."

Lee looked at Roman and then back to Celes. "Only if she does." he said.

"She does." Celes said and grinned.

"Alright." Lee said, they finished Dinner and Lee cleared the table as Celes and Roman took care of the kids. They sang a spanish lullaby that night to the children and Lee watched from the door. After the kids fell asleep Celes went back downstairs and curled up on the living room couch.

Celes tried to read a book, but it didn't work because Lee and Roman were staring at one another like they were going to eat each other or have each other on the small coffee table in the room. Celes sighed and set her book down. Lee came over and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading Celes?" he asked leaning into her. He was playing with fire again.

"Just a healing book, Ive almost fixed Gilderoy." Celes said.

"Thats quite a feat." Roman said coming over and sitting on her other side.

"It really is impressive." Lee said leaning down to nip her ear. Celes squealed and jumped sideways right into Roman's arms. She sighed.

"Maybe the parlay should start now." she suggested.

"Just… Oh fine." Lee said and looked at Roman reaching out a hand.

She looked down at it for a minute and then took it. "Parlay." she whispered and her breath was on Celes' neck and Celes shivered. Lee's gaze found hers and she shook her head shortly. That didn't count it was an accident.

Celes stood rubbing her belly. "Im going to go shower." she said and scurried from the room.

Roman sat on the couch watching Celes walk off. She gave Lee a side glance. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say. Ever since Lee had came back it was just about her teasing him. But it wasn't just a game to her. She really wanted him. The fact that it turned into a game just made it fun… and entertaining.

Lee scooted closer to her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Your hair is getting longer." he told her.

She looked at it, "It is… but it isn't that long." she told him. She gave a little smile as she pulled on one of his dreadlocks. His hair was already down to the small of his back. "Your's too."

He shrugged, "I was thinking of cutting it. I figured since you had cut yours I would cut mine."

"No," she protested as she looked him fulling in the face now. "I don't want you to cut yours. I like it long." she grabed a handful of them.

He smiled, "Okay, I won't cut it."

"Good, because I'm going to grow my hair back… I… I actually loved my long hair." she pulled at her hair a little and looked at it.

"I love your hair anyway you like it." he told her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You like anything that will make me happy. Why do you do that? Sometimes I think you don't have an opinion at all. Its like you lose yourself in me?"

"Because I love you and I want to make you happy." he told her as if it was odd for her to ask.

Roman sighed, "But I want you to be happy too. I want you to have an opinion of things, I don't care if we disagree or you think something different."

Lee chuckled, "Have it ever occured to you that my opinions are the same as yours? I don't do things to just please you but to please me."

"Then prove it." She challenged. With that said she got up and went to her room to change for bed.

After her shower Celes walked out of the bathroom dressed in Harry's old Gryffindor jersey. In the bed waiting for her were Lee and Roman they were on opposite ends. Celes shook her head and crawled into the bed in between them. She lay back feeling the sexual tension.

"Um this may not work… if you guys don't calm the fuck down." Celes said and Roman spelled the lights out and snuggled into Celes' side. Celes snuggled deeper into the bed on her side and Roman adjusted throwing her arm over Celes' mid section and rubbing little circles on her belly. Celes sighed and Lee slumped down so he was laying flat on his back. Celes threw her leg over his and her arm over his chest. She felt his heart racing. "Relax, Lee." she whispered. She closed her eyes willing the power that wasn't there to help him. Suddenly his heart slowed to a regular pace. Had it worked, Celes didnt feel anything.

That night after they were asleep Celes had one of the most divinely dirty dreams of her life, when she woke up she was on fire. She was breathing hard she sat up and heard both Lee and Roman moan, they sat up as well.

"Did you guys just have a wild sex dream?" Celes asked.

"Yes, I thought we were in a parlay!" Lee exclaimed pulling a pillow from behind his head to cover his lap but Celes and Roman had already seen the tent.

"I didnt do that." Roman snapped.

"Then who did?"Lee demanded.

"We did." Celes whispered touching her lips, they felt swollen.

"What?" Lee asked.

"While we slept, we must have connected… why wasn't Harry there?" she asked.

"We were the original three, remember." Roman said.

"Maybe sleeping, the three of us, in a bed isn't such a good plan, apparently our sleeping brains have other ideas.

"I'll go, you stay Ro." Lee said softly getting out of the bed pulling his pj pants out to try to conceal his large boner. Celes shook in laughter as he walked from the room.

"I'm sorry." Roman said softly.

"Dont worry about it. Lets just go back to sleep." Celes said and the two cuddled back down into the bed, Celes faced Roman wrapping her legs around her and Roman pulled her close. They kissed and then snogged for a bit. Roman trailed her hands all over Celes' body and she shivered. Celes didn't let it go too far and finally fell back asleep.

The next three days were hell, well kind of. Celes was touched and nuzzled as a part of Roman and Lee's warfare and by the time Harry came home Celes was ready for the best sex ever. The score was now 10 to 8, Roman. Celes liked that Ro was still ahead. She was sitting in the kitchen when the front door opened. She practically ran to the door. Harry barely had it shut when Celes pushed him into it and kissed him. She started to loosen his tie and he looked at her in shock.

"Celes." he said looking in the living room where Lee and Roman watched from opposite ends of the room.

"No, you need to take me here and now… they need to pay and I need to… " she growled as she got his tie off and ripped off his shirt buttons going everywhere. She was wearing a dress with no panties in anticipation of this. Harry gave them one last look before he lifted Celes and she locked her legs around his waist he turned her around so the she was now half concealed from view undid his pants and drove into her. Suddenly there was no one there except he and Celes. Celes giving moaning gasps as they drove together. She got louder as she got closer and then they both found realize Celes letting out a shuddering cry and Harry growling into her neck. Afterward Celes blushed when she realized what she had just done. Harry set her down straightened himself out, wrapped an arm around Celes and began to walk her to the stairs. He turned as if it was the first time he saw Roman and Lee they were looking at them with pure shock and desire.

Celes smirked for a minute before blushing. "Lee, 8. Roman, 10. And Celes… yeah I'm going to say 11. But I'm now bowing out. Thank you for the fun." she said grabbing Harry's hand feeling like she had just done the worst most dirty thing on the planet. She heard both Lee and Roman cursing. Maybe that would get them to finally sleep together. She smirked and she and Harry went into their room making love several more times.

That night at dinner though Celes couldn't look at any of them in the eye. She had let her passion get the better of her and now she felt guilty. Who was this person she was becoming? Her sex drive was on overload. She wanted it all the time, anywhere she could get it. She even pleased herself on a regular bases. She sighed and took another bite of her dinner. She needed some time away from this sexual environment. Since the scare last month she hadn't gone back to work.

"I think Im going to go back to work." she said and they all looked at her.

"But Celes, what about… " Roman asked.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. I need to not be in this house all the time. I feel like I might explode." she said.

"Whatever you want, I'm happy." Harry said smiling at her and taking her hand.

"Thank you Harry." Celes said smiling. He didn't always agree with her choices but he always supported her in them.

"Well, will it be only part time?" Roman pouted and for the first time that night Celes looked at Roman.

"Yes, I think I'm just going to work with Gilderoy, see other people. We're like a colony of four. Also I was thinking that after your and Noah's birthdays we could all move to Godrics Hollow, Harry rebuilt a beautiful house where his family's home used to be. It looks small on the outside but its the size of a small manor on the inside." she said. "We Time Lord teched it."

"You did what now?" Lee asked and she reluctantly looked at him. "Its a muggle show on Television."

"Oh." Lee said. "I dont see why we cant. Unless your father has other plans?"

"I dont think so but we can write him to be sure."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said rubbing Celes' wrist.

"Yes it does." Celes said smiling around at them.

The next morning Celes stood in the shower leaning against the glass as the hot water poured down her body. She had to be at work in an hour. She sighed pushing her wet hair out of her face and leaned her back agaisnt the glass spreading her legs. Harry had been so tired last night after they finished their lovemaking that she let him sleep that morning. She slipped her hands down to her core and pleasure spot working herself over the edge. She leaned her head back and frantically worked her hands. Suddenly she was coming all over her hands. She sighed and sank down to the floor sitting while she recovered then she stood rinsed off and got out of the shower. She walked back into her room to find Harry rolled over on his back his manhood standing at attention. Celes moaned and bit her lip, then she dropped the towel going over to him. She pulled back the blanket and lowered herself onto him. She began to grind her hips on him and as he woke he grabbed her hips helping her thrust with him. They queitly worked each other, Harry's thumb found her pleasure button and the sent her into multiple orgasms as he came pressing deeper. She shuddered and fell half on her side.

"Morning." she said.

"Yes, Morning." Harry said kissing her deeply. She moaned as he rubbed a finger over her sensitive nipple.

"Work." she muttered and Harry growled nodding.

"Go." he said and she got up getting dressed quickly leaving the room, she thought she was home free but and arm stopped the door from opening. She turned to find Lee staring down at her desire in his eyes.

"What you did yesterday… was not fair." he said sounding in pain at each word.

"I was just… making a point." Celes breathed out biting her lip.

Lee growled and took her lips with his. Celes couldn't help but kiss him back. She finally got enough sense to push him back.

"Go tease Roman." she said trying hard to make that image go away.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Just go… please." she begged, she pushed him back further opened the door and left quickly.

Celes apperated to the St. Mungos, she went in and slipped on her work robes finding that being out of the sex den was a relief.

She had already checked in and was headed to her ward when she saw a face she hadnt seen since Hogwarts. She stopped and went over to the girl.

"Lexie McKinnon?" she asked. The girl looked up, she was a year younger then Celes and smiled when she reconized her.

"Celes! Oh my gosh, Celes Diggory." she said looking excited to see her.

"Oh, ha I'm Celes Potter now. You look great!" Celes said leading her over to a bench. Lexie grinned and looked down at her mid section. "You do too how far along are you?"

"Oh uh, about five months actually." Celes said placing a hand on her belly and smileing.

"Oh boy! You kind of fell off the map after the Battle at Hogwarts. You know they'er building a memoral on the property?" she asked and Celes shook her head.

"No, I didnt. I've been playing the avoiding game since then. I've actually been working here for almost two years now. I've been out recently but I do. I manely work with Gilderoy Lockheart." Celes laughed.

"Oh I didnt know. Well it is good to see you just the same. Have you heard from Dalton Gray?" she asked looking down at her hands. "I only ask because you're Roman McTaggerts… and he dated her for a bit."

"He comes round from time to time. He's good as far as I know." Celes said the cogs in her mind spinning. "You'll have to come to dinner this weekend, we'd love to have you."

"We? You and Harry?" she asked.

"And Roman and Lee and our children. I have three not counting this little guy or girl and Roman has one." Celes said smiling. "Please say you'll come."

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that." Lexie said with a half smile.

"Brilliant see you Saturday, around six?" she asked.

"Sure." Lexie said the woman stood and Celes kissed her cheek and went back to her path to work with Gilderoy. He remembered who she was, when she walked in, which meant he was making great progress under the treatment potion she had given to him. She would have to ask Roman for ideas tonight when she got home. She spent the rest of the day taking care of him and making rounds. She couldn't wait to tell Roman her plan.

She got home around 2 in the afternoon and found Roman alone in the house. She walked into the living room and gave her a curious look.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Harry and Lee took the kids to the zoo." she said smiling up at Celes.

"Oh, why didnt you go?" Celes asked.

"I had to wait for you." she said getting up off the couch and walking slowly towards her. Celes sucked in a deep breath and stepped back. "Did you know this place has an in door pool?"

"No, I haven't had much time to explore it." Celes said blushing, Roman knew why.

"Lets go for a swim." she said taking Celes' hand and dragging her towards a part of the house Celes had only been in once. It was at the end of the corridor with the library in it. Roman opened the door and Celes felt the wet air cling to her skin. The pool water was warmer than the room and so there was a fog rising off the water. Roman began to undress and Celes watched her in wonder as she did. It wasn't long before Roman was naked and running towards the pool, jumping in. Celes stood there shocked, rooted.

"Come on, I'm not going to swim alone." Roman said laughing and Celes stripped her cloths aware of Roman's hot eyes on her. Celes went over to the stairs and eased into the water. She got all the way in and went under coming up with her head back to push her hair all back when she pushed up she felt Roman's body against hers and gasped.

"Roman what are you doing?" she asked shaking with desire.

"Payback, for your and Harry's display." she said her fingers finding Celes' core. She pumped in and out a few times and Celes grabbed Roman's shoulders spreading her legs.

"Oh God." she said as Roman began to thrust deeper into her core adding another finger to the two that were already there. "Roman, I need to touch you."

"No, no ,no." Roman said guiding her to sit on the top step of the pool stairs. She leaned Celes back and then leaned down and flicked her tounge over Celes' throbbing clitoris and Celes gasped and bucked agaisnt her.

"Please Roman, I want you to come with me." she moaned as she bucked into Roman's fingers.

"No." Roman said although she said it with such little conviction that Celes thought she might let her.

"Roman, please." she felt the orgasm rising inside her very center. "Please Roman, please. Oh God please Roman." she yelled thrusting faster and faster.

"Thats right, you like that don't you?" Roman growled and Celes gasped grabbing her own breasts tweeking the nipples. She thrust on Roman's fingers and felt her tounge on her she wanted the relise Roman stopped and looked up at Celes. "Beg me some more Celes or I'll stop." Roman commanded.

"Please, Ro, Please make me come… please make me come. Please." Celes begged straining. She felt her whole body tense and felt the sensation she got right before she squirted. And then with one final "Please Roman" she came all over Roman's face, she was shaking and jolting as Roman lapped up her juices and groaned still jolting when Roman reached up and kissed her allowing her to taste herself. She moaned trying to trail her hands down Roman's body. Roman grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"I said no." she said her hand going down to Celes' clit again working it, it was so sesative that Celes jolted and her legs clenched.

"Please let me touch you, let me help you get through this thing with Lee… let me please you." Celes begged and Roman shook her head. She kissed Celes and took her hand off Celes who groaned in protest and Roman got out of the pool. Celes turned as Roman stopped to turn and look at her and Celes ran her hand up Roman's inner thigh finding it wet with not just pool water and groaned as Roman spread her legs a little. She was almost touching her when Roman stopped her again and Celes groaned as Roman walked away. Celes sighed and turned back around sitting in the pool waiting for the desire to subside. She heard the shower running and was so tempted to go join Roman that she had to dig her hands into her legs. After the shower stopped she heard Roman leave. Celes got out of the pool, she wanted Roman so badly these days. She showered and threw on her cloths and went after Roman determend to have her way with her but hen she got to the living room she was greeted with Lee and Harry standing there talking to Roman. Roman turned and looked at her, and Celes blushed turning away. Damn her, this was her and Lee's game how did it turn into her game with Roman? Celes turned to find both Harry and Lee's hot gazes on her. Celes shuttered and sat down on the couch taking deep breaths.

"The kids are out, they are beat." Harry was saying and she looked up at him vaguely nodding.

Roman sat down next to her and took her hand. "That's what you get for the live porn show."

Celes blushed and sighed. "I hate you." she said.

"No you dont." Roman said smiling and the boys were watching them with interest.

Celes looked at both of them. "Can I have a minute with Roman please."

"Haven't you already today?" Lee asked.

Celes blushed, "Please?" she asked.

"You are so good at begging Celes, I may make you do it more often." Roman said into her ear so only she could hear.

Celes jerked away from Roman and gave the boys pleading looks. They got up and left. Celes turned to Roman and with one move had her pinned to the couch on her back. "I want you… I want you badly but I cant have you right now so you need to stop. Stop doing that to me. I may not be able to control myself much longer and then you'll be upset cause you had sex with me instead of Lee first." she said leaning down and kissing Roman hard, she ran her hands down over Roman's breasts and made the nipples harden. "And start wearing bras please." she growled.

She pulled away from her and looked and looked down at her, then she got off of her reluctantly and went to a chair folding into it.

"I saw Lexie McKinnon at work today." Celes said softly as Roman sat up blushing.

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, Lil Gray… Dalton's on again off again girlfriend." Celes said.

"Really?" she said and Celes saw her mind go where her's did earlyer that day. "I invited her for dinner Saturday. Could you invite Dalton?"

"Yeah!" Roman said and half the conversation was unspoken between them despite their non connection now they seemed to still be very connected.

"He looks at her how Lee looks at you. I used to watch them. I think you were a challenge to him but he… he feels about her the way the four of us feel for each other." Celes said softly.

"How does Lee look at me?" Roman asked.

"Roman, remember those girls who used to talk about wanting a boy to look at them like they're the only girl in the room. That's how he looks at you, that's how Dalton looks at Lexie… thats how I look at you." Celes said softly.

"You look at me like that?" she asked emotion filling her voice.

"Yes, I do. You are the only girl in the world for me." Celes whispered eyes filling with tears.

"You're the only girl in the world for me Celes." she said getting up and coming to sit down on the floor in front of the chair she leaned up wrapped her arms around Celes and rested her head on Celes' belly. "I love you."

"I love you too Roman. So much, sometimes I can't breath." Celes said.

"Me too." Roman whispered.

"We are playing match maker then?" Celes asked.

"Oh yes." Roman said and the girls stayed that way for a while just holding one another, no sex, just love.

For the rest of the week Roman decided to avoid Lee as much as she could until Celes got home. Oddly enough she felt outnumbered with both Lee and Harry home and with the high tension of sex in the air, she felt it best if she spent time with the kids or stayed in her room. On days she was really bored she would explore the house. She had tried to stay way from Lee's side if the house but that was the only part of the house she hadn't been. So when he was out with the kids or picking some things up she would venture off to his side of the big house. Hence how she knew about the pool.

Roman sent Dalton the invitation for dinner on Saturday. She explained that she didn't want him playing any part on making Lee jealous. It was just going to be a simple 'thank you' dinner and to dress a little nice. He agreed and told her he would be at the house by six-fifteen.

Now that Saturday arrived she had to come up with a plan to het Lee out the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, where she knew he would be, and leaned against the doorway.

Lee turned and gave her a sly smile. "Come to play again?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen island.

Roman's eyes flicked to it and all kinds of dirty thoughts filled her head. "No." She told him as she looked back up at him. "I've come to extend a truce... or parley for tonight."

"I am not doing another sleepover with you and Celes." He growled.

A shivered went down her spine and her body seemed to heat up more. It had taken her a while to settle down that night after she saw the nice tent he had when they woke from their dirty dream.

She bit her lower lip as her eyes drifted down to his crouch. He hissed at her and turned around. "I thought you said you wanted a parlay."

"I do." She told him as she shook her head to clear it. She walked to the other side of the island so she could look at him. "And I don't want to do a repeat of our slumber party. I want to cook dinner."

"Oh?" He asked as his eyebrows lifted in question. "Why?"

"I want to make an appreciation dinner, and I want our truce to start now and end at the end of dinner."

"Oh," he told her. "I... I can do that." He nodded.

Roman smiled, "Good."

"Do..." he cleared his throat. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, I can handle it." She told him.

"Okay." He felt a little lost. He had basically marked the kitchen as his domain but now that someone was taking over he wasn't sure what to do. "May... may I stay and watch you?"

Roman shivered again. She would live to have him watch her do any and everything. If he demanded it she would do it. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"So, what will you be making?" He asked as he bent over the island and watched her. His lust was still in his eyes but he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread." She pulled a list from her pocket. And passed it to him. "Will... will you pick these things up for me?"

Lee smiled as he looked over the list. It looked to be more of a romantic dinner then an appreciation dinner. "Candles?" He asked.

Roman walked around to him and looked at the list. "Do you think its too much? I had gone over it with Cel, but she said she loved it. I thought it would be a little too cheesy..." she bit her lower lip again.

"Stop biting your lip." He growled.

Roman stopped immediately and looked up at him. "Sorry." She told him a little breathless. There seemed to be a tense moment between them. She had hoped that it would finally happen but Lee only took a step away from her.

Lee saw disappointment flash across her eyes but then was covered with lust again. He wanted to take her there on the island or on the floor... he should take her there. He growled again. Then turned and stalked off.

Roman growled to herself as she started to pull out some pots and pans. She quickly started in on dinner. It was nearly done when Lee returned. He placed the things he bought on the counter.

It was really odd. He had picked things up that seemed more for a romantic dinner. He had gotten candles, wine, flowers, three different types of chocolates, whipped cream, and raspberries.

Roman gasped as she turned around. "Jesus! Next time announce yourself." she told him as she drained the pasta. "Clear your throat or something, I nearly dropped the pot."

Lee smiled, "Sorry." he told her. "Uh, do you need any help?"

"No, the pasta is done and the bread is baking. So all I need to do is make the dessert." she told him as she looked at the time and smiled. "You need to go get ready. Shower, shave dress nice, put on the nice smelling stuff I like so much." She told him as she start pushing him out the kitchen.

"What nice smelling stuff?" He asked as he stopped her.

"I don't know. Whatever colong you put on..." she paused and blush. "It smells really nice on you.

Lee smiled, "I only use soap." He brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Do you enjoy my scent?"

"Hey! We are on a Parlay." She told him as she swatted at his hands. "Out, shower and all that." Roman pushed him out and went back to her dinner making. Once dinner was done she made dessert. A three layer chocolate mousse inside large wine glasses with raspberry sauce drizzled over it and two raspberries placed inside. She set the mousse inside the freezer so it would turn into a soft ice cream.

She sighed as she looked around and at the clock. She ran up the stairs and quickly showered and changed into one of her long sundresses. She was slipping on her flats when she heard the door bell ring. Lexie was right on time.

"I got it!" Celes called out.

Roman smiled as she went downstairs. Everyone greeted each other and they sat in the living room.

"Oh, something smells good." Lexi smiled.

"Dinner is almost done. We are just waiting on some things." Roman told them. She walked off to the kitchen and found the Luke trying to sneak into the freezer. "And what do you think you are doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He gave an innocent look. "Nothing." He told her.

"Guilty. Its all over your face." She picked him up and tickled him. He squealed and squirmed in her arms. "Sit here." She sat him on the island and dipped a spoon into the left over mousse she had left. "Ah," she told him and he opened his mouth. She fed him a taste and she licked the rest from the spoon. "Good?"

Luke nodded as he opened his mouth for more.

Roman chuckled. "My sugar baby." She gave him more and then the doorbell rang. "Time to set Uncle Dalton up." She said as she gave Luke the spoon to hold and picked him. She opened the door and smiled at 's's about time. Geez. We are starving."

Dalton laughed as he kissed her cheek and ruffled lukes hair. "Sorry. I tried to get out early but it was work."

Luke passed his spoon to Dalton to try the mousse. "Eat," he told him.

Dalton smiled as he leaned down and tried it. "That's good." He told Luke. "Has anyone told you not to eat sweets before dinner?"

Roman gasps, "Don't teach my son your twisted rules."

Dalton laughed as he followed her into the living room. "It is not a twisted..." he trailed off as he laid eyes on Lexi.

Lexi had also stopped talking too. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time.

Roman cleared her throat. "Dinner is ready." She told everyone. She winked at Celes and Celes smiled then she frowned.

"Luke, what are you eating?" Celes asked. "Ro,"

"Oh, look at the time... did I mention that dinner is ready?" She quickly walked to the dining room.

Lee laughed as he followed her. "You are in trouble." He teased.

"Oh hush." She told him. She took the spoon from Luke and kissed him. "Mmm, you taste sweet." She wiped his face so there was no more chocolate evidence. She placed him in his chair as Lee went to sit down. "Not there."she told him. "Tonight you sit next to me."

His eyebrows shot up and then he frowned. "What are you planning? We have a parlay, remember."

"I am not planning anything. Now do as I say and sit next to me." She walked into the kitchen and started setting the food out.

Celes smiled as everyone took their plates and started eating. With the way everyone was sitting Dalton had ended up sitting next to Lexi. The evening had went nicely. Dalton was so engaged with Lexi and she with him that they didn't even notice they were being rude by not allowing anyone into their conversation. Dessert came around it nearly set them off. They couldn't seem to stop touching each other. Roman had chuckled under her breath. When they were asked if they wanted coffee they quickly declined and made an excuse about needing to for home.

Roman laughed one they were out the door. Celes fanned herself. "What did you put into their desserts?" She asked.

"Nothing, it was just mousse. What can I say when chocolate is involved people tend to do crazy things."

"Is that so?" Lee asked.

Roman stopped smiling and gave Lee a side look. "Yes."

"Does that go for people that have chocolate colored skin too?"

Roman shot to her feet. "We have a parlay." She told him.

"That ended after dinner was done, remember?"

"Then rule one. None of that at the table. Come on kids. Time for a bath." She told them as she walked out the dining room. She could hear Lee laughing.

After bathing the kids, Harry stayed in the nursery telling them a bedtime story. Celes went up to her room and Roman went to the kitchen to clean. When she entered she noticed Lee was already doing the dishes.

He turned his head and smiled at her, "Dinner was really good."

"Thank you." Roman smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek to his back. "People do crazy things for any kind of chocolate." She told him. Her hands rubbed his stomach. He stood stiffly.

"If you plan to touch me..."

"No, I won't torture you right now. I just want to hold you." She took in his scent and enjoyed the spice if it. "Thank you, Lee."

"For what?" He asked as he continued to do the dishes.

"For always taking care of me, for never giving up on me, and for being you."

"I thought you said I lose myself in you?" He told her.

"I know. But its not true. You do things that are you. By learning to cook you found something you enjoy. You did that for me but now you do it for you." She chuckled and nipped his shoulder. "You have claimed the kitchen as your turf and its hard to get you out of it. You fill your space with yourself. Even when you are gone your presences is still there."

Lee was quiet for a moment. "I do lose myself in you sometimes. Its not like I do it on purpose. Its just... I enjoy your company so much that I just want to stick around you. I want to be in the same room with you all the time. I want to touch you all the time too. I just have a need to know that you are real. Not because our connection is broken but because I still can't believe how much I love you."

Roman sniffed and rubbed her face into his back. "Why did you stay away for so long? You didn't even write me. It felt like my fourth year all over again. You never wrote me. Did I do something wrong? You said we would stick together and you pushed me away. I was so hurt... I wanted to give up."

Lee turned so that he was facing her. He held her tightly. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am sorry. I just allowed your father to run me out. When I had left I wanted to come back. I wanted tell you I would never leave and I won't. But something came up and it needed my attention. By the time the issue had calmed down six months had gone by."

"Lee, what are you not telling me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Its not for me to tell. I would tell you if I could. But I can't."

Roman pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to his heart. It was a steady beating drum. It soothed her to the point she just wanted to sleep on his chest. "I love you." She told him.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "I forgave you a long time ago. I just enjoy playing our game."

He groaned, "You can be a cruel woman, Roman McTaggert."

She giggled and kissed him again. "How about we don't play for a while? Since you are so hurt that I'm winning I'll give you a break."

He growled as his nipped her lips. "Oh, no. We are going to finish it and I'm going to win. As a matter of fact." He kissed her hard and pressed close to her. He picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He pressed himself against her and rocked her. Roman moaned as she rocked against him. He kissed her neck and nipped at it as she got closer to her release. Her fingers curled into his hair as she kissed him. Her legs started to contract as she was close to the edge.

Lee stopped and held her tightly. He kissed her hard and put her back on her feet. "I think this evens the score." he told her against his mouth.

Roman growld as she glared up at him. Her hands slid down the inside of his pants. She smiled as he groaned. "The fact that you stopped wearing underwear gives me an extra point." she told him. I'm still ahead. Her hand slid up his hardness as she she pulled them out. "I'm still winning." with that said she walked out the kitchen.

"TEASE!"

She laughed and flipped her hair behind her.

The month of January went by with more teasing and more frustration between Lee and Roman. Celes had told them on more than one occasion to just do it already. Harry just laughed as he would drag her off and take care of her. The kids were terrors as alway. They had set traps for Lee one day. Celes and Roman had laughed so hard when he came out the nursery covered not only in baby powder but soaked in water too. He looked like some gooey swamp monster.

Valentine's day came around and Harry took Celes out for dinner and a show. Roman and Lee had chose to stay behind to watch the kids. When the kids were sleeping soundly in bed Lee had lit a bunch of candles and set out a picnic for the both of them. He hand fed her as she teased him with every bite. He laughed as they lost score and just enjoyed touching her. When Celes and Harry came home they smiled at the sight of them wrapped around each other and sleeping soundly on the ground.

Their game had went from a merciless tease to a high intense tease. They would touch each other until the point of nearly climaxing and then leaving the other high and dry. On more than one occasion Roman's scream was heard throughout the house and Lee laughing as he ran from her.

Dalton had stopped by from time to time to give Roman and Celes a report of what was going on. Most times he brought over Lexi. But as always they only could last an hour at the house then they were pawing at each other and making excuses to leave. Celes had blamed Lee and Roman because of their high sexual vibes they were giving off. No adult could be around them without thinking of sex.

Since Roman and Noah's birthday were back to back they decided to celebrate them together. In the middle of the birthday the doorbell rang. Roman was sitting on the floor with the kids laughing when Scott walked into the living room.

"Scott!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Oh, I see, I get yelled at when I show up but Scott gets a hug." Lee complained.

"Hey! You disappeared and showed up saying 'hi.'" Roman told him. "And I didn't just yell at you, I sprayed you with silly string, then I kissed you."

"No, you yelled at me, sprayed me. Yelled at me again, sprayed me, threw the can, then you kissed me." he told her. He walked up behind her. He pressed really close to her. "I think about spraying you all the time." he whispered in her ear then walked on.

Roman turned red and hissed at him.

Scott' eyebrows shot up at their interaction with each other. "Am I missing something?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"He keeps picking on me." Roman pouted.

"Oh, and like you don't do any picking yourself." Celes defended and smiled.

Scott laughed, "Oh, Celes. You are with child. You look so beautiful." he told her as he kissed her cheek. "Just beautiful."

Harry frowned as he scooted closer to Celes. Roman laughed. "Scott you know Harry, right?"

"Of course, Harry Potter."

"Harry this is Prescott Knigh…"

"No, just Scott." Prescott interrupted. "I gave up my last name. Family issues and all."

Roman gave him a sad look, "This is Scott."

"Hello." Harry greeted.

"Scott, what have you been up to?" ROman asked.

"Well, I have been writing music, recording, and planning to get married, and…"

"Married! When, where, who?"

Scott laughed, "Gregg Gray. Er, you may know him as Greggory Gray."

"Dalton's older brother?" Celes asked.

"Yes, we plan to marry in Las Vegas."

"Sin city." Roman smiled. "When?"

"Well, since I am close to Lee and now to you." he poked Roman's nose and she scrunched up her nose. "I was wondering if you would all come and be my family to witness this… My… my little sister can't make it. So you guys are the only ones I have left."

"Of course we would go as your family." Celes and Roman said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Great, we are leaving tonight." he told them.

"I'm going to write my dad and see if he can watch the babies." Roman said as she jumped up.

Lee smiled at Scott, "I'm happy you are finally getting married and you found the one you love."

"Awe, thank you, Lee." he said as he hugged him. "So, tell me everything." he told Lee and Celes. "Don't leave out any juicy details. What is going on between everyone?"

Lee frowned at him as he cleared his throat and sat down. "Nothing."

Celes snorted, "Those two can't keep their hands off each other but yet they seem to do so." she said frowning at Lee.

"Oh? How so?" He took off his jacket and fanned himself. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"See! It's Lee and Roman."

"What is Lee and Roman." Roman asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Your sexual energy is effecting every adult that comes in here."

"No its not!" Roman protested as she turned red. "We had this conversation, its not us."

Celes snorted. "Yeah, right."

Scott laughed, "Oh, my, so a lot of touching but no one doing the deed?"

"Shut up, Scott." Lee and Roman said at the same time.

He laughed, "I see. You know, you two are and will always be my favorite couple to watch. Ever since Roman's first year, I knew there was something special about her."

"Whatever," she said as she sat on the floor in front of Harry. Harry seemed to automatically reach for her hair and play with it. He was smiling as he listened to everyone banter back and forth. It was true. Lee and Roman's vibe was so strong Harry and Celes couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

"Now this is interesting." Scott said as he watched Harry and Roman.

"What is?" Roman asked. She had her head leaned against Harry.

"I have known that Ro is connected to Lee and Celes but when did you connect with Harry?"

Harry frowned and looked up at him, "W… what do you…"

"I see it as clear as day. You look at her as you were just looking at Celes…" he trailed off and laughed. "Lee had that same look towards Celes just a little while ago too."

Roman blushed as she tried to scoot away from Harry but he held onto her hair. "We are still trying to figure it out." she muttered.

Celes smiled, "I think its great."

"I love this story." Scott said as he watched everyone. "So all of you are connected," they all nodded and Scott's eyes shined with mischief. "Does this mean Lee and Harry are attracted to each other too?"

"What!" Lee asked.

Harry coughed and shot Scott a dirty look. "We are not like that." Lee and Harry said at the same time. They looked at each other and groaned at the same time.

Scott laughed, "You two act alike are you sure…"

"No! We look at each other as really close… friends… er, maybe brother." Lee said.

Harry frowned, "We have the same love for each lady and we have the same concerns about the family but no… Sorry."

"Well that is a pity. I was going to say, I was jealous. I wouldn't mind having a few live in partners like you all. Well, if you men ever decide to go that route, let me know. Gregg and I can teach you boys some nice tricks." he winked at them.

Roman and Celes fell out laughing at the faces Harry and Lee had. It was so priceless. Roman and Celes looked at each other and laughed even harder. Roman grabbed her side as she laid on the ground. "Oh, man. I think Scott can play his own game." Roman laughed.

"I think he just out point everyone." Celes laughed.

Lee groaned. "That is not funny!"

"Oh, but it is!" Roman laughed.

Harry shook his head, "I agree with Lee, not funny."

A hawk flew tapped on the window and the kids all screamed and ran towards it. Every time they saw the hawk they knew it was from Alan. Lark opened the window and took the note from the bird and ran it towards Celes.

Celes opened it as she wiped her eyes. "Alan said he will be happy to watch the kids and will be here within the hour."

"Great," Scott said as he stood up. "I will let Gregg know and we will see you all there." He kissed the girls and left.

Celes and Harry took the kids to the bath to get them ready for bed.

Roman sighed as she looked over at Lee from the ground. Then she started to giggle.

"Don't you dare start laughing again. That was not funny." Lee growled at her.

"Okay," she said as she tried to keep it in. Then she just started laughing. "Your face was priceless! It was a mixture of horror, disgust, and shock. It was it was Dis-hor-ock!" she laughed.

Lee growled as he slipped to the ground and crawled to her. Once he was on top of her his hands slipped up her dress and into her hot core. Roman sobered immediately as she moaned. "I am going to punish you for this."

At those spoken words she came. Lee looked down at her in shock. He hadn't even moved. His fingers were inside her but he hadn't even started to do anything. He had said he was going to punish her and it was as if it was a trigger word and there it was.

Roman was breathing heavy as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe that had happened. It had felt so good but at the same time she was a little embarrassed. Her body started to hum again, wanting more and wanting it again.

"I… I… think…" Roman pushed his hand away and quickly left the room. She took the stairs two at a time and went to her room. She shook with lust as she went to her bathroom and turned on the cold water. She didn't even bother taking her clothes off. She just stepped under the cold water clothes and all. She closed her eyes and moaned as she pressed her legs together and leaned her forehead against tiled wall. His words still rang in her ears. She felt more heat pool between her legs and drip down them. She bit her lower lip as she tried to keep her hands from pleasing herself. She had remembered fifth year when Celes had entered her and she came from that. But she had never came with mere words. What was bad was she liked it so much. His words felt like sex in her ears. It was just too much. His body was right there.

"Damn it!" she yelled. "I was right there. Why didn't he just…" she growled to herself. "I was right there for the taking."

"Roman?" Celes called through the door. "Alan is here."

"I'll be right out." she called. She turned off the water feeling still hot and bothered. She took off her wet dress and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and quickly changed. She slipped on some jeans, a bra, a t-shirt, and sweater. After brushing her hair and putting it into a braid she ran down the stairs. When Lee and her eyes met she blushed and looked away. Everyone talked about what they were going to do and what was going to happen. Harry was going to apparate with Celes and Lee was to apparate with Roman. Once outside Celes and Harry were gone.

Lee wrapped his arms around Roman. She didn't move or say anything. She just kept her head down looking at her feet. It was awkward now. He wanted to talk about what had happened but she gave off that vibe that she didn't want to talk about it. All this time they had been touching each other, teasing each other, bringing each other to the edge and not once did they allow each other to go over. It was as if it was some unspoken rule. Tease relentlessly but don't go over. It was as if they were building each other up for something more.

"It's okay, you know." He whispered. "When we first started the game I did relieve myself a couple of times."

"Not me." she whispered.

"Can… can you not get yourself there?"

Roman turned even redder. "I… Sometimes."

Lee cleared his throat, "Would, uh, would you like me to, uh…"

"No. I'm fine now." she told him as she lied. She wanted him untamed, wild, and just crazy.

He nodded, "In that case, I tased you on my fingers. Your taste is the nectar that I have been craving since your fourth year."

Roman shivered, "I hate you." she whispered.

He laughed and they apperated. They arrived in an ally with the sun was out. Lee grabbed her hand and they walked out and mixed into the crowd of people. They walked around looking at all kinds of things. People who dressed up like Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Michael Jackson, and presidents. Roman had stopped quite a few times to look into window shops, or walked into galleries. Lee had to drag her out every time. It was two hours later that they arrived at a hotel. The clock on the wall in the lobby read 2 pm.

"What took you two so long?" Celes asked.

"Roman kept walking into shops, galleries, and watching people." Lee told her.

"Hey! They were interesting. You know what? She asked excitedly, "I want to go to a strip club."

"No!" Lee told her.

"What? Why? I need research for my burlesque lounge." She told him as she frowned up at him.

"Uh, not while we are here." He told her. While he was on tours with Scott, he had seen things like that and he had been to Vegas so he knew what to look out for.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she muttered under her breath. Celes smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, Ro. Lets get some dresses while Lee and Harry get us a room." Celes told her as they walked to the stores. They shopped for an hour and a half before Lee and Harry found them and ushered them up the penthouse suite they reserved. It held three rooms and three bathrooms. Celes and Harry was sharing a room while Lee and Roman took the other two room.

The Celes and Harry went to their rooms to get ready for the wedding. Lee went to his room and Roman went to her's. After she showered and dressed in the simple spaghetti strap lavender dress. It was cut just above her knees and dipped slightly between her breast. She looked through the bags she had in her room and realized the outfit she picked out for Lee was in her room. She gave a slight knock on his door and entered his room just as he was coming out the bathroom. He wore a white towel wrapped around his hips and water glistened off his skin. Roman paused as she took him in.

Lee had paused as he watched her.

She had seen him topless many times before, but just looking at him as he was now was hotter than the steam drifting from his bathroom. "I… uh…" she couldn't keep her eyes off him as she held out the shopping bag. "I…" suddenly she set the bag down and tuned to leave. She tried to push the door open but it wouldn't open. She leaned against the door as she tried to knock her weight into it.

"Pull." Lee told her.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked over to him. "Pull on what?... I mean pull what?"

He gave her a sly smile, "Pull the door." he told her.

"Oh… oh!" she turned again pulled the door. And quickly left the room. She went to her room and fanned herself. "I think I just may burn to death." she whispered as she stood over the air conditioner and allowed the cold air to cool her. How was it that Lee didn't have to do anything and she could lose her train of thought. Just him simply walking out in a towel made her go… Where did she go? She had seen him shirtless before, why was this any different? Because with one little slip he could have been nude and over her in seconds. She growled as she thought back on what happened a few hours ago. If he didn't touch her soon she was going to have to take things into her own hands.

"Ro, are you ready yet? Its time to go to the little chapel." Celes asked as she walked in. "Oh, there you are."

Roman smiled at her as she slipped on her heels. "I'm ready."

"Good, lets go."

THey had gone to a little white chapel and watched as Gregg and Scott said their 'I dos'. It was sweet and too the point. Afterwards they went to a club to celebrate.

"Celes," Roman called. "Just for you, I am going to drink for the both of us."

Celes laughed, "I am going to keep this all in memory so that we can revisit it."

Roman walked to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"What is she doing?" Lee asked Celes.

"She said she was going to drink for two since, I can't drink."

"Does she have to lean over the bar like that?" He asked as he watched her. He looked around and noticed a couple of guys watching her. Then one guy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder her. She turned then smiled at him as she shook her head saying something to him. "Bloody hell!" Lee growled as he walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. The whole time he glared at the guy that was talking to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were with someone." the guy said and walked away.

"I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you are nearly flashing your goods for someone else's attention." he growled in her ear.

"I was doing no such thing!" she told him as she hit his hands.

"You have nearly every guy in her looking at you."

"Why, Lee, are you jealous?" she asked as she laughed.

"Damn it Ro!" he growled and nipped her neck.

"Humm, I think I should get a point for that."

"Here you go, sexy!" the bartender told her as he gave her two blue drinks. He winked at her as he walked away."

Lee growled again.

"Come on, lets go back so I can enjoy my two drinks." she said as they made their way back to the booth.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he was watching them.

"Roman was displaying her assets for every guy here." Lee told him.

"I was not!" Roman told him as she slipped into the booth next to Celes.

"Every guy in here is staring at you!" He told her.

"That she can not help, who wouldn't want to look at that fine piece of ass." Celes said.

Roman laughed and leaned over to her and kissed her. "Thank you. You know you are just as fine." She sipped on her blue drink and watched everyone around.

"What are you drinking?" Lee asked her. "An Adios, make that two adios'."

"What's in it?" Lee asked.

"Why don't you order yourself one and find out. Hey!" she protested as he took one and sipped in.

"Not bad. Now you have one adios." he teased her.

Roman frowned at him then smiled. She scooted closer to him. "Lets play another game." she whispered in his ear.

Lee frowned as he turned to her, "And what game do you want to play."

"Lets see who can out drink who. But you better bewarned, if I can drink sake I can drink," she paused as their old game of teasing kicked in. " _anything_."

He cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat.

"One more point for me." she told him.

He smiled, "In that case I get three points from when you came into my room and couldn't figure out how to open the door."

She glared at him, "Are we playing or what?"

"Fine, stay here." he walked over to the bar and said something to the bartender then returned. A moment later he was walking back with a few shots. "The waitress is going to keep them coming." he passed her two and he kept two. "Let the games begin." they clinked their drinks and downed the two shots. Three hours, four adios, and 10 shots a peices Lee and Roman were gone.

"You know what I don't understand." Roman told him.

"Please tell us what you don't understand. We are all dying to know." Lee told her.

She glared at him. "Why haven't you purposed to me?" She drank the rest of her adios. "I mean we love each other… Well you tell me you love me, but you never brought up marriage. Do you even what kids?" she asked him.

Lee frowned at her, "Of course I want kids. I am fond of Luke. I would protect him with my life. As for marriage, I don't want to rush you. You are finally recovering…"

Ro waved her hand to dismiss his excuse. "You don't want to marry me. I can see it in your face. You don't want to be tied down to me, Celes, Harry, and the kids. It's why you left me. Isn't it?"

Lee grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. "I want to marry you."

"Are you asking or telling me?" she asked him.

"I am telling you I am going to marry you and you can't do anything about it. I want you stuck with me. Then when we fight you can't run away from me."

"I don't run away…"

"You run away, you push me, you do everything to keep me away. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the booth. She stumbled into his arms. He turned to Harry and Celes and pointed at them. "I am going to marry her and neither one of you are going to stop me."

"Wait!" Roman told him, "You didn't even ask me. What if I say no."

"I am not taking no for an answer, damn it!"

"Uh, Lee," Celes called. "Don't you need witnesses to sign the marriage licence?"

"That's right," he said. "Come on Cel, we need… Harry, you too. We need to go to the chapel." He said as he dragged Roman to the chapel.

"Wait!" Roman pulled back. "I want a ring, and no stupid ring that is cheap like an ace or dice. I am not marrying you until I see a ring."

"You are so difficult! I'll get you a ring later."

"No, now!" she screamed as she stomped her foot like a little kid.

"Now look here, woman!" he told her, "You will do as I say, when I say, and how I say it. We are going to get married now and I'll get you a ring later." He pulled her by the hand again.

Roman pulled back, "No!" Her eyes grew big as he stalked over to her picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Lee Jordan! Put me down right this minute. You are going to show my ass to everyone!"

His hand slapped her ass a couple of times then stayed there to make sure it was covered. He walked out the club, down the strip until he found the nearest wedding chapel. He walked right up to the desk and glared down at the woman behind it. "I want to marry this woman now."

"No! I want my ring!" Roman yelled at him from behind.

"You will get your ring! Now be quiet, woman!" he told her as he slapped her ass again.

Roman hit his ass then got sidetracked. "Lee, you have a nice ass." she said as she started to to use both hands to grab it.

"Hey! None of that until after the wedding." he told her and slapped her ass.

She giggled and continued to play with his ass. She looked up and saw Celes smiling at her. "Hey, come here." she reached out for Celes' hand. When she got it, Roman looked her in the eye. "You are going to be my maid of honor, right?"

"Of course, Ro."

"Yay," she leaned over and kissed her. She moaned as they snogged a little.

"What are you… stop that!" Lee said as he smacked her ass. "It's my turn now. Celes can wait."

Roman giggled, "But Celes wants to touch me and I want to touch her too."

"No, its my turn to touch. Has Harry to touch until I'm done with you." to prove his point he slipped a hand under her dress.

She gasp, "No touching until after the wedding!" she told him as she hit his ass.

He laughed as he bit the back of her thigh. "You are never going to forget this night." he growled.

Shivered with arousal, "Lee."

"What?"

"I like when you growl at me like that. Do it again."

He laughed as he walked her through a double set of doors. He put her back on her feet and had to hold her ass the blood all rushed back. "You marry me and I'll growl at you all night."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck. "In that case I do."

"Uh, its not that time yet." the preacher told them.

"Oh!" Roman stood up straighter as Lee held her hands and allowed the preacher proceed.

Celes sniffed as she watched them get married. Even though they were sloppy drunk they pulled it together to make it look nice.

When it was time for the rings to be exchange Roman frowned at him as she pulled her hands away, "I…"

Lee pulled out a small box. "I know what you want, woman." He told her. He snapped it open and pulled out her ring.

Roman frowned and then looked back up at him, "When did you get that?" she breathed.

"I have always had it. I bought it with my first check on tour with Scott." he told her. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Celes, come here for a moment." he told her.

Celes covered her mouth and wiped at her eyes.

"I also bought this too. I didn't know why but now I do. In marrying Roman I am also marrying you. So will you also keep this ring as a token of my love too?" he asked her.

Celes looked down at him hovering the ring right in front of her hand and she nodded offering him her right hand so he could place it where Roman's was for her marriage to Harry. "Yes." she whispered.

Lee smiled and slipped it onto her finger. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Roman.

"I now pronounce you man and wives?" the preacher asked in confusion but then shrugged.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Lee moaned as he held her close to his body. He broke their kiss and smiled at her. "You are now Roman Jordan, how does it feel?" he asked her.

She giggled and nipped at his lips. "I feel better. Like I'm finally complete. You completed us." she rained kisses all over his face.

He laughed as they walked out. "We must go celebrate!" he declared.

Roman moaned as she came awake. Her head throbbed in pain like a troll had been beating her over the head over and over and over and over again. She groaned as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She heard a groan and her eyes snapped open she looked around and found she was tangled up next to Lee. Their close were messed up but fully intact. She groaned again and tried to pull out of his embrace.

Lee's eyes opened and the looked at each other. He looked down at them and frowned. "What happened last night."

Roman groaned, "Do you need to shout." she whispered as she held her head. Lee massaged her head and his.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"I need to pee." she told him.

He let her go and rolled onto his back and groaned at the pain in his head.

Roman literally crawled out the bed and to the bathroom. She didn't trust her legs would keep her up and the thought of standing was making her dizzy. She crawled up on the toilet and had to fight with her panties. Another clear sign that there was no sex between Lee and her.

She held her head as she relieved herself. Her head was killing her. What in the world had they done? After doing her business she turned on the sink and splashed her face. She drank some of the water and looked in the mirror. SHe splashed her face again and reached for a towle. As she dried her face she noticed something shiny on her left hand. SHe frowned and looked at her hand. SHe wore a silver or white gold ring with a purple stone in the middle, a string of diamonds waving over it with another string of diamonds waving under it. She looked at her other hand and saw the wedding band Harry had gave her. She placed her hands out in front of her as she looked at both hands.

Lee jumped out of bed when he heard Roman scream. He ran to the restroom and slammed open the door. "What?" he asked.

Roman turned to him and picked up his hands. She saw a plan simple wedding band on his left hand. She glared up at him and lifted his hand to his face and put hers next to his, "That is what!" she hissed at him.

"Shit, where did you get that ring?" he asked her.

"I woke up with it on. Lee… did we?"

"I don't know."

"Lee, did you have this ring?"

He swallowed hard, "I always carried it with me. Since the day I bought it."

"When did you buy it?"

"WHen I was on tour with Scott."

"Are we…"

"I don't know know." he said again. He looked at her, "If we are, would you be upset?"

"You think?" she hissed. "If we were married, I missed my own wedding! That is something a girl would like and will always remember." she hit his chest with each word. "When I thought about getting married, I thought about me in a dress!"

He gave smile as he looked down at her. "You were in a dress."

"A wedding dress, you asshat!" she hit him again. "I wanted Jude to be the flower girl, Luke the ring bearer, Celes my maid of honor, I wanted friends there, my father, your family, bridesmaids, and grooms men!" she still hit him with each thing she listed. "I wanted flowers too!"

Lee knew it wasn't a laughing matter but he still couldn't get himself to stop smiling. "I'm sorry." he told her.

"Why are you smiling!" she hissed at him and hit him again.

"Because you are now Roman Jordan and we are married." he wrapped his arms around her, "You are mine and I'm not letting you go." he kissed her and held her close. "You are my wife, now."

She didn't like the way her insides made her happy at that word when she wanted to be upset and stay upset. A girls wedding was supposed to be special. Just like when she gave her virginity away. SHe had messed that up when Dalton took it, so she had promised herself that when she got married it was going to be nice and it was going to be special.

Lee pulled back and wiped her eyes, "Ro, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." he told her.

"I don't like you, Lee. I wanted a wedding that was nice, special, and I wanted to remember it." she sniffed.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I will make it all up to you."

Roman sniffed again and pushed him away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." she told him "And I still have a massive headache."

Lee held her hand and stopped her. He wiped the last of her tears and kissed each eye. "I promise we will do this again and it will be right."

She nodded and they left the room hand in hand.

Celes looked up when Lee and Roman walked out of Lee's room and smiled.

"Good Morning Lovers." she said with a soft giggle.

"Hows our married couple this fine morning?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Hung over, and we don't remember getting married." Roman snapped.

"Oh honey." Celes said as Roman sat down she took her hand.

"Do you remember it? Of course you do you couldn't drink. Was it at least pretty." Roman asked.

"It was… sloppy." Celes winced at the pained look that crossed her face. She cupped Roman's cheek. "Oh baby, Im sorry but Lee wouldn't have us stop you."

"Did you even try?" Roman asked her.

"I… well you tired to have sex with me while tossed over Lee's shoulder" Celes said with a half smile.

"Oh! Well...were you my maid of honor...did you get a ring too like I did with you and Harry?" she asked blushing a little. Celes held up her right hand smiling. "Well at least that was right!" she shot a glare at Lee and Celes made her a plate like normal but half way through Lee took the plate from her and she almost growled. He finished for her setting the food down and filling a glass of water for her.

Harry looked around for a minute and then gave a half smile. "Well as I told Celes, I'm going down to the casino floor with Dalton." he said getting up kissing Celes and then going over and kissing Roman so deeply that she moaned. "I didn't get to kiss the bride last night." he whispered against her ear and left. Celes smiled at Roman and tried not to laugh. She got up to let Lee and Roman eat breakfast in peace. She leaned down and kissed Roman softly. "We'll fix this so you get what you want baby." she whispered and before leaving she kissed Lee's cheek she went into her room to take a nap.

Roman frowned at Lee. "I still don't like you." she told him.

"I know but I see you love me." He smiled.

She hit his arm then curled her fingers into to his shirt. "Yeah. I still love you."

He leaned over and kissed her. He smiled and kissed her again, "I am now kissing my wife."

Roman smiled and pulled away. She ate her food and drank all the water she could get. She frowned as she looked at her empty plate.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"No," she told him. "Lee,"

"Yes."

She hit his arm again. "We got married and I can't remember it and we didn't even have a honeymoon and you are sitting her as if you are the happiest man in the world."

Lee choked on his water and looked at her. "What?"

"We didn't have a honeymoon. We woke up fully clothed. I even had my panties on." she glared at him and hit his arm again. "And you are sitting here like…"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I don't mind trying for the honeymoon now." he told her against her lips.

Roman pushed him away and stood up. "No!" she told him. She pointed at him like she was going to say something but then changed her mind. "No sex for you." she told him and went to _his_ room and slammed and locked the door.

Lee frowned at the closed door. "CELES!" he yelled as he went to the room. "Celes! She is insane!" he said as he walked into her room.

Celes looked up in shock of him just walking in without knocking. She pulled the sheet up over herself, when pregnant she preferred to sleep naked so she was in that state give she was going to nap.

"How pray tell, is Roman insane?" she asked.

"She is insane! We enjoy a nice breakfast then she goes off and hits me. I can understand she is upset with being married and not remembering but now she is upset that there was no honeymoon! I try to initiate that we could try and she pushes me away! She told me no! No! She told me 'no sex for you.' then she went into _my_ room and slammed and locked the door. Will you please talk some sense into her!"

"No, I wont but I will give you some insider info...she just wants you to take her. Just take her Lee stop pussy footing around it put her out of her sexual misery. Make her scream so loud the whole hotel can hear her." she got up with the sheet wrapped around her she grabbed her cloths. "Be a God damn man, I know you can be because you managed to take me just fine, go do that to her. Make her never want to leave that bed. I'll go down to the casino and I wont be back for four hours." she said she dropped the sheet pulled on her clothes and walked out of her room in a slight huff she waved her wand the door to Lee's room unlocked and she left.

Roman muttered to herself as she went through the drawers to change into something. When she finally found one of Lee's new shirts she stocked to the bathroom and snapped on the water. It seemed nothing was going right when it came to her love. She had pined over Lee for years. Then in third year he goes and get a 'boyfriend', and she marks him as hers. Then she spend most of her fourth year sneaking around and snogging. If it wasn't for that damn hairpin they would probably have already been together… oh that stupid hair pin.

She growled to herself as she stripped and stepped into the shower. She gave a little moan as the hot water washed over her. She smoothed out her hair and leaned her head against the glass wall. For the rest of fourth year after Lee found out about the hairpin she had spent her time avoiding him as he did the same with her. Her body came alive with heat as she thought about Yule Ball. It was a good night and a bad night. That night he had gone down on her… then she ruined it by telling him of the charm. Then Celes soothed her… it was in the baths that they shared their first kiss. She smiled as she thought about that night. They both were unsure about each other's feelings and didn't want to scare each other away. The kiss they had shared was nice.

Then fifth year came around and it was like someone put the heat up on her sexuality. By then she and Celes were a couple. Oh, those sweet days that they would do anything to sneak away to fulfill their sexual needs. Then Lee was thrown in there with them. She moaned as she remembered the day he had pulled her back into the class and gave her four amazing orgasiums, back to back… she groaned. He was so out of control with his lust. He wanted her. He wanted her then and there but she had pushed him away. It was the right thing to do. She was in a relationship and she didn't want to hurt anyone. But then he had taken that out of control lust and used it on Celes. She was so hurt when that happened. She had asked Lee to wait for her and because of the strong connection they had with each other and the lack of training they Lee had felt everything. After that year it was the last time she had seen him. Celes and her and worked most of everything out. They understood what had happened and they worked on controlling it. Then she and Harry had gotten together. She had used Dalton to try and get over Lee… that was a mess. She gave a smile as she thought back on that day. Celes had felt her and her pain. She was so pissed off at Dalton. Roman had even asked Celes to hex him. But then Voldemort was alive back then and he had sent Death Eaters to attack the Burrow. Fred was so upset. She had a deep need to comfort him. When they had slept together that night it had started a relationship she would never forget and a son she will always love.

She gave a laugh as she remembered the way Celes and her had their warfare. Oh, how she wished she had that again. She just wanted to be connected with them again. She wanted that power back. She knew if she did have that power Lee and her would not be in this situation. She would already be in bed curled up with him.

With a sigh she quickly washed and stepped out the shower. She dried off as she thought back on her fifth year when Lee was not in control. Celes had told her he had felt every time they had sex and it would drive him crazy… Roman paused. "I got it!" she quickly dried off pulled on the shirt. She left the bathroom and was on her way out the room when Lee had blocked her way.

She gasped in a start, "You scared the…" she trailed off as he kissed her. She cupped cheek and kissed him back. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I have been doing some thinking." He told her as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, crossed his arms over his chest, and crossed his legs by the ankles.

Roman took in the sight of him. That damn pose was going to drive her crazy. She cleared her throat. "What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I was thinking about your fantasies your seventh year." he told her as he took a few steps towards her. There was one that I had enjoyed very much." Lee told her somewhat darkly.

She shivered as she took a step back. "Oh, and which one was that?"

He turned her around so that her back was to his front. He kissed the side of her neck. "It was the one you had while napping in my bed." his fingers slowly pulled the shirt she was wearing up higher on her thigh. "It was the one where you were working and I came behind you and did this." his hand slid under the shirt up to her stomach and then further to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers.

She moaned as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"When I touched your breast you did exactly what you are doing now then I whispered in your ear." he said as he kissed her neck. "Do you know what I said? Do you remember?"

She shook her head. "No," she told him.

"I said… I get two points for this."

He pulled away from her and Roman stood there aroused until his words cut through that cloud. She whirled around on him and glared at him. "You asshat!" she hissed.

He chuckled as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her and held her close. "Since you are now my wife I will _allow_ you to do what you want." he teased her using words he knew that were going to annoy her.

"Allow? Did you just say you would _allow_ me to do what I want?" she shot to her feet and face him. She pushed him back on the bed. "You don't control me!"

"Oh, but I do." he laughed. "Now do your best." he took off his shoes and laid on the bed with his arms under his head as he watched her. "You can do anything."

Roman gave him an evil smile, "Okay." she left the room and grabbed her wand and returned.

"Ro," He warned.

She waved her wand and restrained him to the bed. He could watch but he couldn't move. She crawled onto the bed next to him. She lifted the shit so it exposed her lower half. She ran her fingers down her body. "I did this to Celes. It drove her wild." she told him. "Lets see how wild this will make you. She dipped her fingers into her core and moaned loudly. She closed her eyes and worked her own core. Her hips rocked back and forth and she heard Lee moaned loudly. She looked at him and his eyes were hot with lust. She smiled as she continued to work herself. She moaned loudly as she dropped her head back. Before she went over the edge she pulled her fingers out and looked at him. She brought her glossy fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

Lee fight to get out of his restrained. "Ro, release me." he growled.

Her body shivered, "You said I could do anything. I'm not done." she placed her fingers back into her core and moaned again. Her other hand played with her breast through the shirt. She heard him growl as he watched her. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. His dark eyes locked onto her honey colored ones. She gasped and then climaxed. She shuddered and as she rode it out. Not once did she look away from him. She pulled out her fingers. "Do you want to taste me?"

"Release me," he growled.

She smiled as she tasted herself again. She picked up her wand and released him. "I believe, that earned me five…" she squealed as he shot from his spot and pinned her down to the bed.

His mouth captured hers. His tongue demanded entrance and would not be denied. When Roman opened to him his tongue thrust into her and demand she share what she tasted. Her tongue slipped into his and he sucked hard on it. She moaned as she fought to unbutton his shirt. Lee leaned back up grabbed the collar part of the shirt she was wearing and ripped it open.

Roman screamed in surprise then she watched him do the same to his shirt. He leaned down and bit at her neck. She gasped as she pushed off his shirt. His mouth found her nipple and suck relentlessly. His teeth gently but firmly bit down. She gasped as she pulled on his hair. He growled and she felt it vibrate through her body and settled between her legs. Without warning he impelled himself into her.

Roman screamed out as an orgasim took her over. As she came back down he found he was pumping hard into her. She moaned loudly as she met each of his thrust. Very soon she was hit with another orgasum. Breathing hard she moaned again.

Lee flipped her onto her stomach as he pushed off his pants. He lifted her hips and thrust inside her again. Roman screamed into the sheets as she pushed back onto him. When she climaxed again he lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap and continued to pump into her. He bit the side of her neck again as his one hand cupped a breast and the other rubbed her clit. She screamed as she tried to pull his hand away from it. The pressure she felt between her legs build fast and the next thing she knew she was squirting all over his hand and her body vibrated violently.

She didn't know how many times he had brought her to climax but every time she did he was flipping her around and putting her into different position and took her hard. As she had came down from yet another climax she found herself on her back with her knees hooked over his shoulders as he still going. he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue made love to her mouth with the same rhythm he was pumping. Once again a hand found her clit and rubbed hard. She whimpered then she gasped. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she felt the familiar build up again. She rolled onto her head as she released herself again this time climaxing with Lee.

They panted together as they tried to calm their breathing. Lee pulled her legs from his shoulders and collapsed on her. He continued to feel her wither under him. He gently kissed between her breast the up to her neck. He placed a kiss on her chin then kissed her gently on the lips. He rolled over with her in his arms. Roman kissed him over his heart then she placed her ear over it. It was still beating hard like hers. His fingers slowly caressed her arm as he closed his eyes.

"We should do this again." Roman told him.

Lee laughed, "I think I may need a week to recover."

She moaned as she closed her eyes and made little circles on his stomach. "Next time we can go slower. It don't have to be so fierce as this was."

He placed a kiss on top of her head and sighed. "When I pictured our first time together I seen it nice and slow."

"Sorry," she told him.

"You don't have to be sorry, this was nice too."

"I… I wanted this because I wanted you to claim me." she looked up at him. "I know you love me but I wanted your mark on me. I wanted you wild and with that need."

"Celes told me… well not all that but she told me you wanted this. It was why you teased me, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." she blushed. "But you started this. The day you made me grope you, you planted this in my head and my need to have you like this."

Lee chuckled and held her close. "I did that, that day because Dalton was there. I want you to know I was there and I wasn't going anywhere. I wanted you to only have eyes on me."

Roman smiled as she looked up at him, "That is why I wouldn't allow Celes to touch me. I only wanted you to be the first to touch me. The last person I had was Fred. So I told myself that if I were going to have another man, it would be you."

"I thought Dalton was the last you had? I mean you and he snuck to your room during Christmas and came down a little…"

She laughed as she sat up and kissed him. "That was staged. I want you to think that. We watched everyone from upstairs. When it was time to come down he tickled me until I was breathless then he pulled on his own hair so that it looked as if we just got done having sex."

"You little…" He rolled over onto her as she giggled. He smiled down at her. "You know I love your, right?"

She smiled up at him as she played with his lips and nose. "Do you really? Even after how I made that hair pin and experimented it on you?"

"I loved you before the damned hair pin. I knew it then but I was just hurt and confused." he told her. "I had never had eyes for anyone else except for you."

"What about Celes?" she asked.

"I love Celes too, but I love you more. I couldn't live without you."

Tears prickled her eyes, "I love you too."

Lee leaned down and kissed her softly. He smiled down at her, "You are my wife."

Roman laughed, "You are my husband."

He laid down next to her and brought her close to his body. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Lee… who took your virginity?" she asked.

Lee stiffened slightly but then relaxed. "Celes." he told her.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Dalton took my virginity it hurt. So I was wondering if it hurt you?" she played with one of his dreadlocks.

"The only thing that hurt was my heart because at the time we were all connected and I wanted you but I was so drawn to her. My heart hurt because I had hurt you." he told her.

Roman looked up at him, "I… I don't mind now. If you wanted to sleep with her. I wouldn't mind. I know now that we are connected and we do love each other. Just keep coming back to me."

Lee cupped her cheek and kissed her, "Always."

Roman yawned, snuggled closer into him, and drifted to sleep.

Celes stocked down to the casino and located Harry standing with Dalton they were playing a game at a table. Celes huffed as she walked over to them. Harry turned to Celes and gave her a worried look.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, no Im not...those two they're going to kill me." Celes said tears filling her eyes and Harry grabbed her hand leading her from the casino and sat her down in a quiet lobby area.

"Celes what did they do?" Harry asked brushing tears as they fell from her eyes.

"Oh! What didn't they do is the real question. They got married last night but then they didn't have sex! And now Roman is pouting in Lee's room while he stands around all confused and dumb looking...then he barges into my room while I'm trying to nap and goes all Well what did I do now. So I told him he needed to step the hell up and left. And… Harry they _need_ to have sex, if not for them then for me." she said sniffing and Harry laughed a little.

"For you? They need to have sex for you? Celes that just sounds mad." he said shaking with laughter.

"You don't think I know that, I know it sounds mad… but I'm so… God!" she said she reached out and grabbed Harry's face and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth and moaning into it. Harry moaned pulling away.

"Celes you need to calm down." he said softly rubbing her neck, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I...fine." she sighed and leaned back and let Harry work magic on her neck. "Maybe we can give them a push, I can make luck serum and slip into Lee's food...that should give him a proper push."

"No Celes, he needs to come to it in his own time." Harry said softly.

"But Roman is burning up for him and she wont let me help her so shes…" Celes groaned

"Celes…" Harry said softly but she didn't hear him.

"Just sitting pining and getting all worked up and then not having any kind of release and do you know what that does to a person? Do you? I mean really do you?" she asked looking at him but Harry wasn't listening anymore his attention was on his arms and Celes looked down at them, the marks were dark and pronounced and Celes grabbed his arms looking down at them and as if it were like breathing she reached out and touched Roman's mind… then nothing her heart sank… she had thought it was back that time really back. She watched as the Marks faded away to where they barely there.

"Thats a good sign?" Harry asked.

"It...I hope so." Celes whispered and let Harry pull her to him and she cried into his chest letting out all her frustration. She was done with Lee and Roman, for now she was just going to focus on Harry. She reached up and kissed him softly and he kissed her back. She sighed against his lips.

"I love you, how did I deserve you?" she asked.

"I find myself asking that very same question all the time love." Harry said softly. "Ever since I stole that kiss from you third year."

"You did steal it didn't you?" she asked thinking back on it fondly now. At the time though she had been so offended with him for even thinking he could do that, she had smacked him dumped the rest of her ice cream in his lap and ran away.

"I was still sticky the next day." Harry said and Celes laughed.

"I'm sorry."she said blushing.

"It was worth it, Cel. I got you in the end." he said chuckling.

"That you did." Celes sighed curling into his side. She didn't realize she fell asleep until she woke up while Harry was carrying her. She was only up for a few minutes and Harry laid her down on their bed snuggled against her and the two slept. Harry's last thought was of where Roman and Lee were.

Celes awoke an hours later and looked over at Harry sleeping. She sighed and leaned forward and kissed him, he woke up and looked at her with his beautiful green eyes and kissed her back. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I was pretty dumb earlier wasn't I?" she asked.

"No, you just want Roman and Lee to be happy, you love them." Harry said softly kissing her again.

"I do. I just wish…" she trailed off when she heard someone giggle in the next room. She got up and Harry followed her and they opened the door to find a very blissful looking Roman and Lee, clearly they had gotten it together. Celes felt a momentary jolt of joy and then all of a sudden she felt so sad she could barely hold back the tears.

"Celes?" Roman asked getting up and coming over to her. "You okay?"

"I...Im fine, dont worry about it...just relieved you two finally…" she cut off unable to finish and dodged back into her room shutting the door before Harry could follow her she locked the door and slid down it and the tears fell down her cheeks. What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted Lee and Roman to be together, its all Roman had wanted for years and now she had it. Celes should be happy about this, but she was so sad she felt her heart clench… what the hell?

Someone tapped on the door. "Cel-Bear? Are you sure you're okay?" Roman's voice came through the door.

Celes wiped her eyes. "Yes...I'm fine, I just thought I was going to throw up… I haven't eaten in a while. I'll be out in a minute." she said her voice was going to give her away.

"Okay." Roman said but she could tell by Roman's tone she didn't believe her. Celes got up and took a few deep breaths lecturing herself on how she is suppose to be happy for them. She wiped her eyes took another deep breath and opened the door plastering a smile on her face.

"All better, I should really eat something. Harry take me to dinner." she said avoiding looking at Lee and Roman.

"We could go with you." Lee suggested. "Its our last night in Vegas."

"No!" Celes said a little too desperately and then smiled again. "No, you two… need some time alone…" she said.

"I think we've had enough" Roman said and she blushed and Celes grabbed Harry's hand and drug him the the door of the suite.

"We need time alone." she said and before anyone could say anything else she opened the door and thrust Harry out into the hall and shut the door. She walked quickly to the elevator on their floor Harry half running to keep up.

"Cel, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" she asked.

"You're acting crazy." he whispered grabbing her arm to stop her. He turned her to make her look at him. "What gives?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just having a super craving." she said pushing the elevator button.

"Okay…" Harry said taking her hand. Celes bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened again and got into the elevator and when they turned Roman and Lee were coming towards them. Celes reached out and jammed her thumb on the close door button while Harry gave her a shocked look. The doors closed just before they reached it and Celes sighed a little. Harry looked at her again and then went over and pulled the emergency button on the elevator and grabbed her by the shoulders looking down into her eyes. "What the hell is going on? We are not going anywhere until you tell me." he demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry, Harry. Really thats all it is." Celes said.

"And we needed to ditch your best friend for that?" he asked.

"I just thought they'd want to spend some more time together, God. Just… Im fine." Celes said pushing in the emergency button so the elevator started descending again. They at the buffet, Celes loaded her plate with food but only ate less than half of it. She pushed it away and looked over at Harry.

"Im done, Im going back to the room. Feel free to finish. Love you." she said leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and then fled before he could say anything to her. She made it back to the room to find that no one was there. She went into her room stripped down turned on the bath and allowed it to fill. When it was half full she stepped into it and sighed reclining in one of the chairs shaped like a reclining chair. She looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom and then the tears came. She started to sob, what was wrong with her why was she feeling this way? She wanted it to stop, she wanted to be happy for them. She pulled her knees up as far as they would go and sat in the warm bathtub crying. She didn't hear when people came back and she didn't hear anyone come into her room. She didn't look up when Roman came and stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"How many times do I have to say nothing before you get it. I'm fine. I'm just having a pregnant moment." Celes said glancing at her.

"Are you sure cause you've been acting funny since you realized…" Roman started.

"Im fine, please just leave me to have my crying moment alone." she cut Roma off.

"You know thats not how we work." Roman said stepping into the bathroom.

"Can we please work that way today? Please?" Celes begged and something made Roman stop. She nodded and left Celes alone.

The next morning they went back home, all the kids were so pleased to see their parents and Alan looked happy enough to see them. Celes felt a little better when they got home but not much. She decided to go out into the kitchen. She walked around pulling out things to make a peach pie with cream. She was rolling out the first crust when Lee came into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" he asked and Celes bit her lip keeping her back to him.

"Nothing, I'm baking a pie." she said.

"Celes, you've been acting odd since yesterday and you're worrying Roman and Harry." Lee said.

"Well they can stop worrying, I'm fine." she snapped at him and placed the crust into the pie dish and then turned to get her peaches already mixed into a filling. That was her mistake she saw Lee and suddenly why she was so sad hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped and grabbed the bowl.

"Whoh, you okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm. Fine." she said turning away from him, she was sad because she felt like she was losing Lee...what? What was wrong with her stupid brain. Tears stung her eyes as she poured the peaches into the crust. She rolled out the next one and laid in on top pinching the sides together. She could still feel Lee watching her. When she had the pie in the oven she turned to him wiping her hands on the apron.

"You going to talk to me now?" he asked. Her lip trembled so she bit it to make it stop she raised her chin.

"No, I'm not." she said softly.

"Celes is this about Roman and I? Are you afraid now that we are together she doesn't want you?" Lee asked and Celes felt tears fill her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, she's mine and I'm hers, that will never change." Celes said.

"Then what?" he asked louder.

"Nothing, I'm just...nothing." she said and Lee came around the island grabbing her hands.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'm going to lose you." she blurted and gasped pulling away from him and retreating away.

"What? Thats just...crazy." Lee said and Celes shook her head.

"Leave me alone Lee." she said softly. "Please." she begged him.

Lee watched her for another second and left the kitchen. Celes rested her hands on the counter and dropped her head. What the hell was wrong with her? Lee wasn't hers to feel this way about. She had Harry and she had Roman she didn't need Lee, what made her think she had the right to feel like this about losing Lee, she never _had_ Lee. She paced the kitchen waiting for the pie to finish. When it did she pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack. She left the oven on and decided to make cupcakes next. She pulled out the ingredients for that and began to mix them feeling her heart break with everything, and move she made. She had no right. Tough up. She snapped at herself. She didn't hear Roman come in, but when she noticed her she could tell she had been watching her for a while. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey you, want a piece of pie, it should be cool now." she said.

Roman took a small plate out the cupboard. She wanted to yell at Celes and demand that she tell her what is wrong but she figured it would be the wrong move. She really hated not having her powers. If she did then she would be able to calm her down and they could talk. "Cel…" she bit her lower lip and decided to go for her best card. "Cel, are you mad at me?" she whispered as she looked at the small plate in her hands.

Celes turned quickly halfway through cutting her a piece of pie. "No, why would you think that?" Celes asked, it was the truth she wasn't mad at her, she was angry with herself mostly and sad.

"Because you won't talk to me. Then yesterday you avoided me. I thought maybe I did something wrong." she kept her eyes down.

Celes carried the pie over and put it on Roman's plate then took it and set it down on the island, she took Roman's hands in hers. "You didnt do anything, I did...and I'm dealing with it...not too well." she said kissing Roman's cheek.

Roman kept her eyes downcast, "Will you tell me? Or do you want me to go away again?" She didn't know how much this really hurt not to be able to talk to Celes about what was bothering her, until she felt the tears in her eyes.

Celes felt tears prick her own eyes as she sighed. "I think I might lose Lee...Because you two finally worked everything out." she said softly not looking at Roman and feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. "Without the connection...what am I to him but the woman he had sex with once long ago."

Roman cupped Celes' cheek and brushed the stray tears. "You will always have him, Cel. I know this is all new but we all belong to each other. I even belong to Harry… I never looked at him in a sexual way. He was always yours but now… its odd but I find myself craving him. To tell you the truth it scares me to no end. But you will always have Lee."

"I just got so used to the idea of him, being there...being with him… and I know hes yours and I have no right to feel this way. I'm so angry at myself for it. And Harry… God dont be afraid of it...embrace it… maybe I think I'm losing him because I actually had him...very very very briefly but even then he wanted you. What does he need me for anymore...he has you." Celes shrugged looking into Roman's eyes imploringly.

Roman laughed, "Oh Cel-bear. Have you forgotten how difficult I am? Instead of telling him I wanted him to have sex with me in a wild way I went around teasing him ruthlessly. You and I have been together longer than he has with me. He is still new to this… almost as new as Harry is to this whole thing. Haven't you noticed when he is frustrated and angry with me he goes to you? You calm him down so that he can think of the whole picture. When he don't understand me he goes to you. When he is hurt with me he goes to you. You two have a language that I don't have with him. Me and him are still trying to get use to each other." Roman gave a smile. "When he is hot with sexual need he goes to you because He doesn't want to hurt me. Celes you are the hot need that can take things better than me. You are my horny pregnant lady that has opened me up to possibilities. When you told me you wanted to have me and Harry or me and Lee together I wasn't sure how I like that. I wasn't comfortable with that. But now… the idea is so hot I think we just might have to try."

Celes blushed deeply and smiled. "How do you do that? You just took every worry I have and made them go away. I was being so crazy… and as for Lee or Harry and you and me… I actually had quite the idea after you two decided to get it together...but then I got all stuck in my head." Celes said shaking her head and leaning forward to kiss her softly.

Roman kissed her back. Then she smiled, "I'm not just a fine piece of ass." she teased. "I have my ways of touching everyone. We are a family, when one is upset we are all upset. Havent you noticed?" she bit her lower lip and kissed her again. "Now put up the cupcake stuff and lets go have fun with our men." she told her.

Celes giggled and did as she said. She held her belly as Celes ran out into the living room with Roman. Celes broke away from Roman for a minute and went over and lowered herself into Harry's lap.

"I'm sorry about how I've been...I'll tell you all about it...later." she said kissing him and then looking at Lee. She blushed and he nodded she smiled at him.

Roman sat in Lee's lap. "Our Celes has some ideas she wants to try… for the bedroom."

"Or you know the living room." Celes said getting up and offering her hand to Roman. She pulled Roman close and kissed her deeply. She waited for Roman to moan and then pulled away and giggled walking over to the center of the living room and she slowly buttoned the front of her sundress with a half smile on her face. "I watched this girl, down in the casino strip club, and picked up some delightful tips." she said as she continued.

Roman frowned at Harry, "Where were you? Weren't you supposed to be watching her. Then she looked over to Lee, "its okay for her to watch people to do perverted things but it wasn't ok for me to go to a strip club? I think there is a double standard here."

Celes chuckled and let her dress drop to the floor, she stood in front of them in her tennis shoes panties, which were small and lacey and a see through lace bra. "See they did this thing on poles." she said softly and raised her wand the room filled with music. "But see I'm nearly seven months pregnant so I can be pole dancing...so I thought i'd just dance." she said and began to slowly watching each other them. "But what I was really hoping for is that Roman would come dance with me."

Roman blushed, "I'm not sure…" she looked at Celes. She smiled as she remembered Yule ball. "Like in Yule Ball?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Celes said smiling at her and then looked at both Harry and Lee, she held her hand out to Roman and pulled her closer pulling at the bottom of her dress.

When she was in her panties and bra she knelt down in front of Celes and removed her shoes. She kicked off her own shoes. She allowed the music to fill her as she held Celes close. They swayed to the music as her hands slid over Celes. She bit her lower lip as she moved behind her and allowed her hands to slide down her arms, bringing her bra straps down. She kissed Celes' neck and licked her neck.

Celes growled and turned around looking Roman in the eyes. "My turn to make you beg." she whispered loud enough so both Harry and Lee could hear. She watched Roman's eyes widen and Celes kissed her pressing close to her. She flattened her hand on Roman's belly and slipping it down into her panties and found her clit. She tweaked it and watched Roman squirm and heard both men groan.

She moaned as she closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and allowed her head to fall back. "God, Celes. I'm going…" she moaned then whimpered. She wanted Celes to enter her. "... Please." she whispered.

Celes smiled at that word and plunged her finger inside Roman's core and pumped in and out savoring the small moans she got from her. "You want that Roman?" she asked softly and she looked over when she heard another collective moan from the men.

Roman moaned louder. She Looked over to Harry and saw the pure lust on his face. Then she looked at Lee and saw the raw need to touch. The thought of it made her come. It weakened her knees and she slipped to the ground. "I'm going to get you back for this, Cel." she growled at her.

"As am I." Harry said and before Celes could stop him he came over and lifted her up carrying her away.

"No wait I wasnt done I had this whole thing planned for Lee…" she was cut off by Harry kissing her harshly.

"Not today." he said and took her into their room. He didnt even lead up to it he just wripped what little clothing she still wore off and took off his own taking her. She gasped and laughed, she loved driving Harry insane, she had become quite a master at it. When they found their reliease Celes giggled and got out of bed grabbing a robe and skipping out of the room. When she walked into the living room she found Lee and Roman on the floor.

"Oh poo, I missed the fun part." she pouted.

Roman was still shaking from her climax. Lee had collapsed on her. They looked up as they heard heard Celes. "Horny pregnant woman!" Roman hissed as Lee chuckled.

"You like it." Celes said sitting down on the couch after grabbing her dress off the floor and she threw off her robe and pulled the dress back on. "So what now? I can still make the cupcakes…"

Roman laughed and reached for her dress. Lee stopped her and kissed her. "I'm not done." he told her. He looked up at Celes with a mischief. "It's your turn to watch." he told her.

Celes' eyes widened and heat pooled between her legs. "Oh...no…" she said softly acting like she didn't want to.

He smiled as he picked Roman up. She squealed as he set her in front of of Celes on her knees. he pulled off his shirt and licked up Roman's spin. She gasped as she arched her back. He thrust inside her and Roman moaned as she curled her fingers into Celes' dress. With each thrust Lee kept eye contact with Celes. He wanted her to see everything and to see the heat in her eyes. Roman moaned again as she leaned down and gently bit the inside of Celes' thigh.

Celes gasped when Roman did and Celes kept eye contact with Lee. She gave a smirk and spread her legs out watching his reaction as she basically invited Roman in.

Lee groaned as Roman took the invite. He watched Celes moaned. Roman worked Celes' core with her mouth. When she felt herself reached the edge she used her fingers to press against her pleasure button and rubbed hard and fast.

Celes lifted her hips into Roman's finger and kept eye contact with Lee. "Now...Oh God now." she said to him she began to shake as she came again. She rode the orgasm out to the end as Roman and Lee also came.

Lee collapsed on Roman's back as she collapsed on Celes' lap. "The both of you are going to kill me." Roman breathed.

"Now… you know… how i felt." Celes laughed stroking her hair. She looked down at Lee and gave him a tender smile.

Lee smiled as he leaned up and grabbed Roman's dress." He dressed her her as he put himself back into his pants. He pulled Roman onto his lap as he sat next to Celes. He leaned over and kissed her. "Are there any doubts in you crazy mind of yours that say you are loosing me?"

"Not anymore. I… I just thought…" Celes trailed off and looked down at her hands as Harry came back out clearly only half recovered from his own encounter he plucked Celes up sat down next to Lee and Roman and sat her back down on top of him.

Roman smiled at Harry and Celes. They were complete. All four of them. She had thought that when she married she would move into a house of her own and raise her children there. But now it just made her heart hurt. She wanted to stay close to Celes and Harry. Roman leaned forward and kissed Celes. "We aren't going anywhere. We are staying together. Where you go, we go."

"Good, so...Godrics Hollow?" she asked. "I want this baby born in Godrics Hollow. Harry has picked some names...since we don't know the sex he picked two." Celes said looking at him and he blushed.

Lee smiled, "I don't mind. I enjoy being around the family. What names have you picked?" He asked as he held Roman tightly against him.

"Okay good, well maybe we should spend the rest of the day," she looked at Lee. "Not having sex, and packing up our belongings and the childrens?" Celes asked.

Roman looked at Lee and Lee smiled at Celes then at Roman. "I kind of like the sex all day." he said.

Roman laughed, "We need to pack. We will have all the time in the world to 'break in' the new house." she told him.

Lee nodded, "Let get to work." he picked Roman and put her over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs with her. Roman squealed in laughter.

Celes watched them go, feeling better about this whole new dinamic and turned to Harry she looped her arms around his neck and look at him in the eyes leaning her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." she whispered and Harry smiled.

"Why were you so upset?" he asked.

"I thought I was losing Lee." she whispered her lip trembleing.

"Why?" Harry asked his brow wrinkleing.

"I thought he wouldn't need me anymore." she said.

"Oh Celes." Harry said and kissed her softly three times. "I dont think thats ever going to happen."

"It was silly. I was also mad at myself because I didnt think I had the right." Celes said with a half smile.

"Not silly, normal. Now lets go...pack." Harry said and Celes gasped as she felt Harry was fully recovered now.

The rest of the the afternoon was spent packing up their personal things and getting it to Godrics Hollow then they all walked out with the kids looked at the house one last time before they apperated to the home in Godrics Hollow. Celes had never actually seen it just heard about it. She looked up at it and smiled. Harry led them up to the door and opened it Jude and Alaric took the lead taking Luke into the house to their rooms. In this house there was a part that was seperated in a circle which was a nursery play room with room coming off the sides. Each child would get their own room. Celes took Roman's hand and led her to a room that Harry told her would be Roman's and Lee's. She opened the door, the room was done up in purples, green, and whites.

"Like Lee." Celes whispered into her ear.

"I love it." Roman said letting go of her hand.

Celes left her to get settled and ran into Lee halfway down to the room she and Harry would stay in. He reached out and grabbed her hand as they passed and pulled her to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" she asked coyly.

"Why did you think you were losing me?" Lee asked.

"It was stupid, ask Roman if you really want to know." Celes blushed.

"Celes…" he said brushing a finger across the her cheek.

"Leave it Lee okay?" she said and reached up she kissed him breathing him in and feeling more secure in this new situation.

"Well I'm stuck to you like glue anyways." Lee said with a sly grin.

"Yes, I know Roman and I and our connection blah blah blah." Celes said and Lee shook with laughter.

"Yes, that and you were my first...and you never forget your first." Lee said kissing Celes and letting her go and leaving her there. She reached up and touched her lips and her eyes widened. She blushed. Crap. She thought and walked to her room with Harry. He wasn't there. She sat down on the bed and the events that unfolded fifth year between Lee and herself. _That_ had been his first time, that was kind of really good for a first time. She had assumed… She fell back on the bed and thought about it.

Celes spent the next few weeks concentrating on growing her little one inside and taking care of the kids, she spent all her time with either them, working or with Harry, Roman, and Lee. She felt a little spread thin and decided to take a day for herself. She walked into the pool room and smiled at the infinity pool there. She dropped her robe and her body was naked. She got into the pool and waded to the center where she could still stand and went under cooling herself off. She came back up to find Lee looking down at her. She blushed a little and looked back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been avoiding again." he said dropping his towel and getting into the pool.

"I have not, I've been growing a baby. I'm four months away." Celes said indignantly swimming away from him.

"Oh, growing a baby? A likely excuse." he said going over to the stairs and sitting. "What else is going on?"

"Ive been a little caught off guard by your comment when we first got here three weeks ago." she admitted.

"What comment? I said lots of things at the beginning." he said.

"The always remembering your first comment… I took your virginity?" she asked.

"Well more like I thrust it upon you but yes." he said with a small smile.

"I didn't know…" Celes whispered.

"Did you think I was whoring around?" Lee asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well with the way you were pulling me into dark corridors and kissing and touching me yes...I sort of did." Celes said blinking.

"Well, Ill put it to you this way. Roman was the only girl I ever thought about...and you." he said.

"Only me because of the result of the connection." Celes said eyes narrowing. Lee got up and waded across the pool to stand in front of her. He touched her cheek.

"It may have been that in the beginning, but Celes… you have to know I have come to love you, care for you…" he said softly stroking her cheek.

"I love you too Lee." she said softly looking up at him. "Ive been thinking."

"Oh no, Id better run now." Lee said laughter in his eyes Celes hit him on the arm.

"Ive been thinking that Harry and Roman need to have sex...to even the playing field I mean you and I had sex I think its only fair." Celes said shrugging.

"Celes, you have to let that happen on its own, and you'll recall that you and I haven't had sex since that night." he said and Celes moved against him.

"We could change that." she said huskily and Lee laughed pushing her back a bit.

"In time my little minx, in time." he said and Celes pouted.

"But Chocolate Bear…" she whined and he laughed kissing her nose.

"Maybe you should find Roman, or Harry...or find Roman and take her to Harry and do nasty things to her while he is forced to watch." Lee said and Celes shook her head.

"you are so bad." Celes sighed and kissed him. "Dont you want Roman now that you said all that?"

"Oh…" he said trailing off. "I've uh, gotta go." Celes laughed and watched him go. She got out about ten minutes later and went back to her room. She went into the large bathroom and turned on the shower the seemed to be dug out of the center of the room. She got under the spray of water and the room quickly filled with steam. She was humming as she washed her body, she felt someone come up behind her and smiled turning around expecting Harry instead she was meant with the honey colored eyes of Roman.

"R-Ro what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Lee told me you were the reason why he came and ravished me, that means Im going to get you back double." Roman said walking up to her.

"I hardly sent him…" Celes trailed off and gasped when Roman's fingers came in contact with her core. They plunged in and Celes felt her whole body tense for a minute. "Oh." she whispered.

"So, for the other day and today." she said and began to drive Celes to the edge but she stopped just as Celes was about to come and Celes leaned her back against the glass breathing hard looking at Roman. Roman then turned her around and she pressed her breast into the glass arching her back and spreading her legs Roman's mouth went to work on her core now. Celes let out a scream of delight as Roman worked her up to the edge again and this time Celes moaned. "No, please keep going. Im almost…"

"I know." Roman said and trailed her hands up Celes' body making her shiver. Celes felt Roman's hands reach her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Celes let out a moan of ecstasy and Roman turned her back around. With a chuckle she again brought Celes to the edge but didn't take her over. She whimpered as Roman turned off the shower and tossed her her robe. Celes pressed it around herself. Where was Harry? Why wasn't he here to save her. She followed Roman out into her bedroom.

"Where is my husband?" she pouted as if she expected him to show up.

"He went to get some things for the house while you were in the pool… " Roman said laying down on the big bed and giving a seductive look. She rubbed the spot next to her. "Come over here."

"I…" Celes said blushing and dropped her robe. She walked over to the bed and crawled up next to her she leaned into Roman and kissed her trying to take control of the situation.

"No, no, no." Roman said and pushed her back down. She began to kiss Celes down the neck and then down the middle of her breasts and then down over her belly. She laughed when the baby did a little dance where her lips touched Celes. Celes closed her eyes as Roman's mouth again found her core again. This time as she swirled her tongue down there Celes jumped and rolled her hips against Roman's mouth and moaned so loudly she swore the she could be heard a mile away. She began to let out little screams of pleasure as Roman stroked her with her tongue and then she stopped and looked up as Celes.

"Beg me Celes." she said softly.

"Oh my God Roman! Please, I need… I need…" she said panting and Roman finished her off and Celes gave a loud scream as she came all over Roman's mouth. She shook as Roman came back up her body and kissed her all the way up causing little tremors of pleasure wherever she kissed or touched her. She came up and kissed Celes on the lips making her taste herself and Celes moaned.

"I've missed you." she said softly.

"And I you." Roman said softly laying down next to Celes, she yawned and smiled at the look on Celes' face. "Just need a nap."

"Really, I haven't even do anything to you yet!" Celes said reaching out to touch her. Roman arched her back, Celes began to play with her clit. Roman began to pant and roll her hips.

"You need to…" she whispered gripping Celes' shoulders. Celes used her other hand and entered Roman with three fingers, she thrust into her causing her eyes to go wide. "Oh my." Roman sighed as Celes quickened the pace and Roman thrust against her. It didn't take too much before Roman was coming all over Celes' hands. Celes chuckled and pulled her fingers out of Roman and sucked them off tasting her.

"Mmm you are so yummy Roman, like honey." she said softly. Roman sighed and closed her eyes.

"Im glad you like...I think Im going to take a nap now." Roman said and Celes shook her head leaning forward she kissed Roman softly.

"Okay my darling, I will tell Lee." she whispered pulling the red throw at the end of the bed up around Roman. She snuggled deeper into the bed.

"I like this, your bed smells of you and Harry." she sighed already nodding off.

"I know… Sleep now." Celes said kissing her forehead and getting out of the bed and going to finish her shower. Once she had she went back out into her room quietly dressed and left her room. She turned off the lights before she left. She walked down the hallway braiding her hair as she went. She finished it only half way down deciding to tie it off and allow the rest of her hair to fall unbraded. She left it in front of her and walked out into the the living room. No one was there, she smiled and went into the kitchen. It was huge and she loved it. She went around the room taking things out to make dinner and Harry returned shortly thereafter. He came up behind her setting the bags on the island he ran his hands running up and down the sides of her body. She shivered and turned around in his arms leaning against the counter throwing her arm around his neck she pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed her back and then pulled away looking down into her eyes.

"You seem relaxed, feeling less overwhelmed?" he asked.

"Yes, much." Celes said she caressed her belly. "So are you going to tell me your name ideas?"

Harry laughed. "Ive been thinking of my parents. If its a boy I thought James… and if its a girl I thought Lillian." he said resting his forehead on hers.

"I like both those names...any ideas for middle ones?" she asked.

"A few, but Ill decide that later." Harry said grinning.

"Oh, you." Celes said hitting his arm lightly and he chuckled and kissed her. She squealed as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Roman is asleep in our bed and I dont know where Lee is why?" she asked.

"Roman's in our bed?" Harry asked his eyebrows going up.

"Yes, Lee and I wore her out." Celes said giggling.

"Really now?" Harry asked.

"Separately you dirty boy." Celes said reaching up to kiss him again.

"And the children?" he asked running a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

"Oh...I understand why you want to know all this… Papa is going to bring them round in a few hours." she said dropping her hand back.

"Oh well then." Harry said and pushed the food out of the way lifted Celes to the counter and kissed her deeply.

"Oh we shouldn't do this in here, Lee will have a fit if he finds out." Celes said, she didn't pull away of course.

"He'll just be upset he didn't think of it first." Harry said rushing to push her skirt up.

"Oh Harry, Im sure he's thought of it." Celes chuckled and Harry pulled back.

"Really?" he asked his eyes heated.

"Yes, although the hot and heavy sex isn't for you or Roman...you two wear out so quickly." Celes said touching his nose.

"I do not wear out to easy." Harry said indignantly and as if to prove his point he tried to show her he didnt. She laughed when they were done , she could go several more rounds while Harry appeared as though he could barely stand. She stroked his hair and fixed her dress. She then jumped down off the counter and fixed his pants.

"Why dont you go join Ro for a nap, I'm sure she could use a snuggle buddy." Celes said and looked around the kitchen. "I have to clean up and then get dinner going." she said poking into the bags. From what was in them she could tell what Lee was going to make. She looked back at Harry. "Go, sleep babe I'll come get you two when its time to eat." she said and kissed him softly. He gave one last look like he was going to fight her on it and the conceided leaving the kitchen. Celes turned and started cleaning the mess, she was about halfway through it when she felt a pain jab her side. She gasped and lowered herself to the ground checking for blood. There was none, so just a pain to let her know she may have done a little much. She sighed and sat on the floor for a while.

"Celes?" she heard Lee's voice.

"I'm here." she said and he came around the island.

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding alarmed.

"I'm fine, just a bit over worked." she said smiling. She stood back up with his help. "I will sit you can cook." she said going over to one of the chairs against the island. Lee chuckled.

"Where are Harry and Roman, I've been in the pool doing laps." he said going around and getting the things he needed.

Celes blushed and picked up a dried peach and popped in her mouth. "Napping in my bed."

"Oh?" Lee asked.

"They were both very tired." Celes said wiggling her eyebrows and Lee just chuckled and went back to making dinner.

She watched him cook and laid her head down on the island. "You must be tired too."

"I'm okay, just…" Celes said spreading her hand out and watching it. Her cheek lay against the cool granite of the counter. She closed her eyes and didn't realize she had drifted off.

Celes awoke to find herself on the couch in the living room Lee sitting in the chair next to it. She looked around at him.

"How long did I sleep?' she asked sitting up.

"Only about a half hour. Guess you wore yourself after all." Lee said with a small smile.

"Oh shut up and bite your tongue, Lee Jordan." Celes snapped and sat back.

"Yes mam," he said and then leaned forward. "I need your help."

"With what?" she asked.

"I want to give Roman a real wedding, family, friends...the whole thing." Lee said looking down at his wedding band.

"Oh thats a good idea, she'd love you for that." Celes said eyes softening.

"I need you to do recon." he said and Celes smiled nodding. "Fantastic. This will be the best wedding since…"

"Mine?" Celes asked.

"I wasn't at your wedding, you got married before Fleur and Bills so I missed it." Lee said frowning.

"I'll share the memory with you sometime...and the pre honeymoon." she said suggestively and he just grinned.

"Id like that." he said. "I bet you looked beautiful."

"Roman did." Celes said softly remembering how flattering the baby blue dress looked on her.

Then the bell rang and Celes gave Lee a questioning look he shook his head and they got up and answered the door. A girl with red hair and green eyes stood in front of them, she smiled. A small blonde haired boy poked his head out from behind her, he couldn't have been more than five.

"Hello, can we help you?" Lee asked.

"Is this the Potter residence?" she asked, her english was good but she had a french accent.

"Yes, I'm Celes Potter...do I know you?" she asked.

"Um yes, we met once maybe twice at 'Ogwarts." she said and Celes blinked for a few minutes. "I was Cedric's girlfriend when he…" Lee's hand came up and grabbed Celes' shoulder as she swayed a little on her feet.

"Why dont you come in." Lee said grabbing Celes' hand and leading her back into the living room and sitting her down. "you'll have excuse her, shes pregnant and a little light headed."

"Are you her 'Usband?' she asked. Lee smirked but shook his head.

"No, Harry is upstairs napping, I'm Lee Jordan her… friend." the girl nodded looking at them like they were crazy.

"I'm Jayne Delarouse, this is my son Nicholas." she said and Celes looked at the boy, he heart stopped. He looked exactly like Cedric. She felt the room do a flip flop. Lee was by her in a second.

"Who...who is his father?" Celes whispered.

"You see that is why I am here, I need help and this is the only family I have left." she said sitting down.

"Family? Ms. Delarouse are you implying that this boy is Cedric's child?' Lee asked.

"Yes Mr. Jordan, that is exactly what I am saying. I was married to a good man, I married him shortly after I became aware I was pregnant with Nicholas. My husband he thought the child his and did not question it until he found the letters that your brother used to write me. I had told him before he died I was pregnant with his child." Jayne said.

"Maybe...Alaric." Celes said looking at the little boy. As if he had heard them Alaric came into the room and took the boys hand and led him out giving his mother one last look the boy went with.

"What do you need from us?" Lee asked.

"I want you to take Nicholas, my husband will leave me if I do not give him up." Jayne said and Celes' mouth dropped open.

"Why would you give up your son?" she asked shocked that anyone could ever do that.

"The man I am married to, he has a lot of money…" she said trailing off and Celes didn't need to hear anymore.

"We will take him." she snapped. Jayne looked relieved and Celes wanted to punch her. "But you can never come back for him. You dont deserve to be a mother."

"Please you don't understand…" Jayne started.

"Oh I think we understand all too well, Ms. Delarouse." Lee said standing and gesturing towards the door.

"Please if you just let me explain… I love him...I'm protecting him… my husband he is rich and powerful and when he found out Nicholas was not his child he… he said I had to get rid of him or… or there would be an accident." she said and Celes looked up at her dizzy.

"He will be safe here, please leave." Celes said not sure she wanted to believe this girl.

"I...thank you." she waved her wand and a small pile of trunks appeared. "Those are his things." she said and left without being shown out. Lee turned to Celes.

"Roman is going to kill something when she hears this." he said softly.

"You think? I… have a nephew from my brother… I have to write to my Papa." Celes said looking dreamily up at Lee.

"Celes you're incredibly pale." Lee said worry furrowing his brow.

"I'm just in shock...it'll pass." Celes said softly laying down. "Go make sure that little boy… Nick? Make sure he's settled okay."

Lee came over and kneeled down next to her taking her hand. "That woman will not be allowed to come back here." he said kissing her forehead.

"Good." Celes sighed and watched him go. She drifted off to sleep again the trauma of what just happened making her tired.

Roman moaned as she stretched. She was nice and warm. She sighed as she snuggled closed to the warm body holding her close. She turned and found Harry holding her close as he slept. He was broad in the shoulders and he has strong arms. Lee was a little taller and more animalistic in his love. She really enjoyed it. Harry seemed more gentle when he handled her or Celes. Lee was gentle but not Harry gentle. She smiled as she traced a finger over his eyebrow. His green eyes opened and focused on her.

He gave her a smile as she closed his eyes and sighed. He held her closer and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hi," he smiled.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi, back."

"You looked wore out. If Lee and Celes are wearing you out you can tell them no." he told her.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm okay. I actually enjoy that they are wearing me out. I like to be dominated by Lee and in return I like to terrorize Celes. But Celes usually gets me back. So in all, I just like they dominate me. I guess it works out because I have a strong personality in genral."

Harry laughed. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "I like your strong personality just as much as I like Celes' gentle personality. I think you also need a gentle lover too." To make his point he allowed his hand to caress her back. His hand trailed down to her leg and brought it up to his hip. She felt he had his clothes on as she was still nude. He kissed her sweetly as his hand continued to caress her leg.

Roman gave a sigh as she closed her eyes. The feel of his soft touches seemed to slowly make her burn. It was like he was slowly cooking her. She was being cooked and he was taking his time. She moaned and then pulled away. "I'm sorry." she told him. She gave a little moan as she leaned in and took slow long pull of his lips. It was like taking a sip of her favorite wine. She closed her eyes and savored it. "Not, now." she told him.

He smiled and kissed her forhead. "I can and will wait."

She giggled and kissed him again. "I smell food." she pulled the blanket back and reached for Celes' robe. "I will be returning this later."

"I will let her know."

Roman pulled it on and then made her way to her and Lee's room. They had adjusted well. Lee had made love to her every chance he got. There would be a mixture of hard and heavy and then sweet and long. She loved it. When she had thought about her two last lovers she had, excluding Celes, they could not compare to him. There was a couple of times she had woke with some hickeys on her neck, her breasts, and between her thighs. She had blushed about those but it just made her burn hotter for him.

She sighed as she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She looked at her wedding ring and couldn't help but smile. She was now Roman Jordan. She loved the fact that she was now attached to him. She had loved being the one attaching Celes and Lee to her but now that they had attached themselves to her in their own way. Especially now that she didn't have her powers she felt more secure. She got out of the shower and dried off. She pulled on one of Lee's shirt. He went down to her knees. She smiled as she pulled it up and tied a knot with the extra material and pulled on some shorts. She dried her hair roughly and ran her fingers through it. She ran down to the dining room. She smiled at everyone.

"Smells good." she said as she went around the table and kissed each kid on top of their head. She loved how they were a family. Celes' kids weren't just Celes' kids they were hers too. Just like how Luke was Celes'. She sat next to Lee and his eyes lit up as he looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love my clothes on you." he nipped her neck and she giggled.

"Did you sleep well?" Celes asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I did." Roman leaned over to Celes and kissed her cheek.

Lee set a plate of food in front of her.

"So, I have decided to I want my burlesque lounge to be a mixture of muggles and wizards. I think it will work well." she told them. "Lee will you help manage it with me?"

"Of course." he told her as he smiled.

"Great. I need to start looking for a building. i have exactly what I want it to look." She said excitedly.

"Well, instead of looking for a building why don't you have one built. Therefore you won't be disappointed that you can't find a building." Harry told her.

"I think that is a good idea." Celes nodded.

Roman chewed as she thought about it, "I didn't think about it."

"It would be better." Lee told her.

"I built a small model of it if you want to see." she gave a little squeal.

They all smiled at her. The kids giggled with each other as they ate. Roman looked over to them and loved how they were so close. She frowned as she noticed there was something off but strangely it felt right. She looked at each kid and knew they were accounted for… then she paused as her eyes looked at a little Cedric Diggory. It was like he was reborn and was sitting at the table.

"Luke, Tiger, did you kidnap a kid off the street?" she asked.

Luke's mischievous eyes lit up as he giggled. He nodded as he reached over and held the boy's hand. "He's ours." he told her.

"Celes, where did, Little Bear come from?" she asked.

Celes looked over at Lee then back at the boy. "He is Nicolas. Nick is actually Ced's kid."

Roman's eyesbrows shot up as she looked over to Celes. "Are… are you ok?"

"I… Actually, yes I am. I feel like he left a part of him for me to have." she said as she looked over to him.

Roman looked over to him, "Where… is his mother? Are we taking her in too?"

"Uh…" Lee cleared his throat. "She actually just dropped him off."

"What do you mean dropped him off. He isn't baggage you just drop off. He is a breathing living person." Roman said feeling her anger to rise. "Are you saying she has abandoned him?"

Celes stabbed at her food with fork, angrily. "Yes. She had the nerve to say she was protecting all because she has a husband with 'money' and 'power'. He told her that if she didn't get rid of him an 'accident' might…" Celes trailed off and gasped as she felt the connection with Roman connect. Lee and Harry also felt it.

"Who… was it?" she growled.

"Ro," Lee said as he placed a hand over hers. Roman looked down at his hand and saw his markings glow brightly. She gasped then the connection was gone. She looked at Celes and then at Harry.

"Why… why don't it stay?" she asked as she looked back down to Lee's arm. She trailed and finger over Lee's arm. "I miss it. I really do."

"At least we know its not completely gone." Harry told her. "When It keeps doing that I think it keeps giving us hope that it will return."

"I hope so. I really, really hope so." She said. She looked over to Nick. "Little Bear," she called. Lark got Nick's attention and then Nick looked over to Roman. "How old are you?" she asked him.

He raised his little hand. "Five." he told her with a french accent.

Roman frowned and thought back to Hogwarts, fourth year. "Would you like to stay with us forever?" she asked him. "We will take really good care of you."

"Oui." he told her as he nodded.

"It was that red head, wasn't it?" Roman said. Not pitcullarly to anyone. "Ced was with that red head." She looked over to Celes. "It was her, wasn't it? I think we may need to go visit Bill and Fleur."

"As much as I agree with you." Celes told her. "I don't think it would be a wise idea. he is safe, he is with us, he will be loved. Lets leave it at that."

Roman made a face. "Fine… But if I see her on the street… pain… lots of pain… and that will be without the unforgivable curse."

Lee, Harry, and Celes all chuckled. Lee leaned over and kissed her. "And that is why we love you."

"That's right, and don't any of you forget it, either!" She said as she ate some more.

After that night everyone made the slight adjustment but it was easy. They found out Nick's birthday by the birth certificate that was with his trunks. He adjusted very well with the kids. It was like he hadn't had any kids around him and when he finally was able to be around them he was thrilled. Of course there was a couple of times the kids had to gang up on him to make him relise he was part of a family and they did everything together. They would not allow him to do anything alone until he understood it. Five kids and four adults. The traps the kids set made it that much more trouble.

Roman shook her head as she walked into her room soaked from head to toe and had bubbles covering her. It was the end of March and tomorrow they were going to the Burrow for George's birthday.

Lee covered his mouth as he looked at her, "Uh… what happened?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"The kids decided to turn the indoor pool into a huge bubble bath." she hissed. "But not just that. They decided to make a bubble monster. How they are gaining magic this early, I do not know. But when Every time I cut down the bubble monster it multiply. It was like fighting a hydra."

Lee laughed, "A hydra bubble monster, that is priceless. How did you get rid of it?"

"This isn't funny?" she huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "And I had to drain the pool and use heat to vaperate the hydra. Now if you excuse me, I have to shower." Roman told him as she peeled off her jeans right in front of him. He stopped laughing and watched her. She smiled as she walked to the shower.

"Cheater!" he called after her.

"Its called teasing." she called back. She peeled of her shirt and stepped under the hot water. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She frowned as she noticed her energy seemed to be slipping. Usually she could play with the kids all day and run them down. But lately she just seemed tired. She figured it was a mixture of Lee and Celes playing with her then she would run around with the kid.

She took a deep breath as everything started to spin around her. "L...Lee." she called as she fought the sudden tiredness take over her. The last thing she saw was Lee's worried face before she blacked out.

Lee had caught her just in time. "Ro," he called as he shook her but she was out. he carried her out the shower and placed her onto their bed. He covered her and then went to Celes and Harry's room. "Celes, there is something wrong with Roman. She just passed out while she was in the shower. If she hadn't called me I think she could have hit her head or something." he said in a panic.

Celes and Harry quickly went to the room. Celes checked Roman's vitles and found them to be okay. She was just sleeping. "She is just sleeping." She told him. She had noticed Roman was sleeping a lot lately. "Harry, go get my wand. I want to check something."

Harry nodded and left the room.

"What are you going to check? Do you think she is sick?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure just yet," he told her. Harry returned with her wand and gave it to her. She waved it around her midsection and the magic circled around Roman and turned pink. Celes smiled and sighed. She looked over to Lee.

"What?" he asked. "What did that do?"

"It showed why Roman is more tired than usual. You are going to be a daddy." she told him.

Lee frowned then looked at Roman's sleeping face. As it sank in he smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, Ro is pregnant." she smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "We are going to have a Lee and Roman baby."

Lee laughed as he walked over to the bed. He cupped Celes' face and kissed her. "I'm going to be a daddy." He looked down at Roman and kissed her lips as she slept. "Can I tell her?"

"I don't see why not," She told him as she climbed off the bed.

Harry smiled as he held Celes. "I'm happy for you guys. You two really deserved it."

Celes smiled up at him and kissed him, "Two pregnant women in the house. This is going to be fun."

"I'm going to be a daddy." Lee said.

Celes bounced on her toes. "I'm excited." She hugged Lee then wrapped her arms around Harry.

Roman sighed as she woke up. She stretched then turned to her side. She reached out for Lee and felt his hand touch hers. Her eyes fluttered open and found him smiling down at her. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Why aren't you in the bed with me?" she asked.

"I am in the bed with you." he told her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "No, you are on top of the covers. I want you under them with me." she told him.

He slipped under the covers and Roman climbed on him and placed her head over his heart. She enjoyed sleeping on top of him and listening to his heart. It was a calming beat that comforted her. They had tried sleeping in each other's arms or even spooned but every morning they found her sleeping on top of him with her head pressed to his heart. So when it came to sleeping Lee would just pull her on top of him and held her.

"Ro, how do you feel about having another baby?" Lee asked as he stroked her hair.

She smiled, "I would like that very much. I actually miss the growth of a child within me and the kicking. It is one of the reasons why like holding Celes. I can feel the baby kicking. I just wished I had my powers so I could tell the gender of the baby." She leaned up and looked down at Lee. "When I was pregnant with Luke we would talk all the time. It was just me and him. I really miss that now. I know I watch him and he crawls into my lap but I miss having his thoughts run through me head. Lord knows if I had my powers I could catch those little brats _before_ they did anything."

Lee laughed as he rubbed her back. He rolled over onto her and kissed her. "I think I may have to be more careful with you." he told her as he kissed her again.

"Careful with me how?" she asked as she traced a finger over his eyebrows then down his nose and traced his lips.

"You passed out in the shower today." he told her. "If you hadn't called me I think you would have hit your head or something." He told her. He held her hand and kissed her fingertips. "You scared me." he told her.

"I'm sorry," she told him. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I called Celes and Harry. Celes checked you out and said you were just sleeping."

His teeth scraped the inside of her wrist and she shuddered. "I think I was just tired from fighting the hydra, then again I also think you and Celes have been wearing me out too." she smiled. "I actually really enjoy it." she told him suggestively as she opened her legs and let him lay between them. She rolled her hips and watched the lust enter his eyes.

Lee closed his eyes as he pressed to her core so that she could feel what she had done to him. He bit a little harder on the inside of her wrist. He looked down at her and kissed her gently. "What if I told you that when Celes checked you that she found out that you are in fact pregnant."

Roman gasped as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "... am… I? How do you know?" she asked as she cupped his face.

She smiled down at her, "She casted a spell and it turned pink around you."

"I saw her do that once… Am I really? Am I… Am I really carrying your child?" She asked as tears prickled her eyes. She smiled as she pulled him down by the back of his head and kissed him.

Lee moan as he slid his hand between them and slid his fingers into her. She moaned and rolled her hip. He kissed down her neck to her breast. He gave each one his attention. Then he kissed her further down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, making love to it. Roman moaned as she lifted herself to meet the slow thrust of his tongue. It was so different and erotic that she actually came.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her further down then kissed her core. She moaned loudly as she rolled her hips. Right before she went over the edge he pulled away. She whispered as she pulled on his hair. He kissed up her body and then slowly entered her. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. Lee rolled his hips and she moaned as she bought her leg up to his hip. He pulled out slightly and thrust hard within her. He wanted to stay berried deep with in her. She rolled on to her head and moaned. With each thrust she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders.

Lee looked over to the mirror that was on top of their dresser and had to pause. The beauty of Roman just radiated at him. The way her leg was curled up on his him and the way that her toe pointed was just beauty. It wasn't just sex, love, or lust. It was beauty. He leaned up and brought her foot to his mouth. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. He didn't want one area untouched by him. He swirled his tongue over her big toe then sucked on it.

Roman moaned and squealed. She smiled up at him and wiggled her toes. he chuckled and bit the bottom of her foot. He kissed her heel then her ankle. He kept her leg on his shoulder as he pumped faster into her. She moaned and quickly climaxed. Lee followed her as he bit the inside of her calf. He kissed up her leg before setting it to the side. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I love you." He told her.

She moaned and smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"I can't get enough of you." he told her as he started rocking his hips again.

Her eyes grew wide, "You just…" she trailed off as she moan.

He laughed, "If it were up to me, I would have you all day and night and it would never be enough." he told her. "I could feast on you. You would be my food and drink."

She laughed as he kissed her. He quickly took her over the edge along with himself. Roman laughed as they finished. She looked down at him, "I told you chocolate makes people do strange things."

Lee laughed, "Celes told me you were her milk chocolate. I think you are mine too." he told her and kissed her. "We have to get out of bed." he growled. "Or I may just take you again."

Roman squealed as she hopped off the bed. "You are nearly as bad as her. Never satisfied," she told him as she pulled on her robe.

Lee got up and wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breast. His thumbs ran over her nipples and he bit her neck. "But I really do mean it."

She squealed, "I take it back." she told him. "You _are_ as bad as her." She went to the bathroom. "Stay here while I bath."

"No showers." he told her. "You scared me when you passed out. I don't want you to hurt yourself. So take a bath."

Lee's eyes teared up at his love. "Okay." she told him. She took a bath and soaked for a while. She allowed the hot water to ease her sore muscles. When she washed she quickly dried and dressed. She smiled when she found Lee still laying in bed with his hands folded behind his head. "You can shower now."

He looked over to her and smiled. he nodded and got out of bed. Roman kissed him and then left the room. She walked over to Celes and Harry's room and found it empty. She went down to the living room with the kids. They looked up and smiled up at her.

"How are you feeling?" Celes asked.

Roman smiled, "I'm going to have a baby!" she squealed.

Celes' eyes were filled with tears. "I know, a Roman and Lee baby...finally."

She smiled as she sat next to her and hugged her. "I know. Oh, God, I love it!"

Harry smiled as he took her hand, "We are so happy."

"I feel like celebrating but I don't know what to do. So I was wondering if you guys could help me think of something?" Roman asked.

"From the sounds we heard coming from upstairs it appears as though you already were." Harry pointed out and Celes gave a small smile.

Roman laughed, "Well, I want everyone to join the celebration…"

"Well if you insist." Celes teased.

"Not in that way, you and Lee are bad! Never satisfied. You know what I feel like doing? I want to dance. We should go out to dinner or maybe a dinner and a show. I feel like dressing up like we did for Yule Ball."

"Time to dig that necklace out of my jewelry box, the one that cloaks and protects my pregnancy." Celes said bouncing a little in her seat.

Roman smiled, "I'll help you look for it!" she said as she helped her up.

"Okay." Celes took Roman's hand and gave her a heated look and batted her eyes.

Roman laughed and gave her a bashful look. "Be gentle with me." she teased. "I am after all with child."

"And what am I? With watermelon?" Celes asked. "Come with me now woman."

Roman laughed. "No, you are a pregnant horny lady." She sat on Celes' bed and crossed her legs at her knees.

Celes groaned and bit her lip. "You drive me so mad woman, what have you done to me. I used to be a nice girl." Celes said biting her lip again and crawling up Roman's body slowly.

She gasped, "I you suggesting that _I_ have corrupted you? I would never do such a thing." She giggled as laid down.

Celes leaned forward and kissed Roman deeply pushing her tongue into her mouth. "You are so the reason I'm this way." she said and trailed a hand up Roman's thigh. Then a thought sprang into her head and she pulled away. "We cant do this yet, somethings missing."

Roman groaned as she threw a little fit. She bit her lower lip then looked up at Celes and wrapped her legs around her. She kissed her neck. "Do me." she whispered. "Do me now."

Celes groaned and nearly gave in. "Uhh, No...wait...this little minx needs to go get some Dark Chocolate its time I paid him back for what he did to me the other day." Celes said springing off the bed and leaving, hearing a frustrated scream from Roman. She laughed and skipped into Lee and Roman's room. She found Lee there and gave him a small smile and offered her hand. He took it and she led him back to her room where she made him sit at the end of the bed and then used her wand to tie him up.

"Now...now I can do you." Celes said and crawled up Roman's body kissing her all the way from her toes to her hairline.

Roman moaned and giggled. "I tied him up when we first had sex. He becomes very animalistic when he isn't able to participate." She whispered.

"Don't you worry about that." Celes said and nipped her lips. She turned Roman so that her head was facing the foot of the bed and so Celes could watch Lee. "This is for the sex in front of me with Roman and telling her I was the reason you jumped her the other day." Celes said looking into his eyes with a smirk. She used her wand to make Roman's clothes disappear. Then she trailed little kisses over Roman's breasts swirling her tongue around each nipple. Then she worked her way down to Roman's naval where she swirled her tongue in it as well. She placed a gentle kiss on Roman's pelvic bone right where the baby would be and then continued down to her core.

Roman moaned then gave a gasp as she felt Celes kiss her core. She moaned and rolled her hips as she looked at Lee. His dark eyes were filled with lust as she kept those piercing eyes on Celes. It was so hot.

Celes lifted up and started to play with Roman's clit as she looked at Lee. "You know what this 'Little minx' hates… that you are such a tease with her. Both of you… having sex in front of me like that… making me want you so bad I cant breath." her eyes darkened as she lowered herself back down and thrust her fingers into Roman.

Roman moaned louder as she lifted her hips to meet each of those thrusts. Lee growled as he fought against the ropes. Roman shivered as she felt his eyes travel up her body and looked her in the eyes. Then he looked back at Celes, "Let me go, Celes."

Celes laughed softly. "No Lee." she said and flicked her tounge over Roman's clit.

She gave high pitch squeal as she bucked wildly. She fisted her hands into the bedding. "Cel… Oh God… Cel…"

Celes pulled back as Roman groaned. "Not yet, not yet. Do you want her to come Lee?" she asked him. "Do you want me to make her come?"

Lee smiled as he looked at Roman, "No, she isn't ready yet."

Roman groaned. "I'm… going… to… get you for this." she hissed as she tried to control her breathing. "Both of you."

Celes grinned and magiced her own clothes off she removed her finger from Roman and sucked them off. Then she brought her body up alongside Roman pressing her leg in between Roman's while Roman's went between hers. Celes took Roman's mouth all the while watching Lee. She thrust herself against Roman's leg while Roman began to do the same.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips fast and hard. She so wanted to reach climax. She had a desperate need to reach it. Her body was hot and so needing. She looked up at Lee and her body burned more. The heat between her legs grew hotter and her juices leaked down her legs. How was it possible for her to be so turned on like she was.

Celes moaned when she felt Roman's juices all over her leg and her own leaked out. She looked back at Lee and panting she said; "Now? Is now good?" She needed him to say yes now because she needed to come with Roman so desperately. It was no longer a game she felt so wild she needed it now. She needed all of it.

"Neither one of you will come until I tell you." He growled. If He couldn't join then they could not release themselves so easily. He wanted them be tortured a little longer.

Celes slowed her pumping and grabbed Roman's hips to do the same. "You're the boss Chocolate Bear, what do you want then?" she asked boldly.

"I want both of you wild out of your minds with the need." He told her. "Then I'll let you come."

Roman groaned as she bit her lower lip. Her breathing was hard and her lady part throbed. She rolled to her other side and pressed her legs tightly closed. "You two are evil."

"You dont even know the half of it." Celes whispered into her ear pressing against Roman's back and forcing her legs to part so she could plunge a finger into her. "I want you to come, but it seems that my plan has backfired. I want to come too…" she whispered working her finger in Roman and then pulling it back out and rolling Roman back over so that she was on her back. She looked at Lee with such heat she felt like she might set him on fire if she looked too long, he was fully at attention, she moaned and crawled up Roman's body and kissed her deeply. She reached down and pulled one of Roman's knees up by her hip and used her other hand to enter Roman and pumped in and out looking at Lee. "Now?" she asked burning.

Lee moaned, "Now! Of for the love of God, now!" he said as he came himself.

The sight of Lee coming sent Celes going over and Celes sent Roman over as well both girls screaming with every shake and jerk of their orgasms. Celes fell back and laid there trying to breath...she was still aroused, she was still throbbing.

Roman shook as she rolled back to her sighed. She was still throbbing. If it was possible she felt even more turned on. She felt unsatisfied with just that. She wanted more. She moaned. There was something about being controlled like that that thrilled her and turned her on to a higher level. She bit her lower lip and trailed her own hand down her body to her own core.

"Don't you dare touch yourself!" Lee barked.

She whimpered as she looked up at him.

Celes sat up shaking with desire from head to foot, she felt hot and cold at the same time. She smiled at Lee gratefully as he stopped Roman from touching herself. She got her wand and untied him and nearly yelped when she saw him fly out of the chair at them.

"Oh My God." she said her shaking becoming so much worse.

Lee kissed Roman hard as she pulled Celes by the ankle. He settled his head between her legs and took her with his mouth as hard as he could. "This is both of your punishment." He growled, "I will not allow you to have me but I'm going to use my mouth and hands on you." As he went back down on Celes he used his hand to work Roman.

Roman nearly screamed as she wrapped her legs around his arm and bucked against his fingers.

Celes' eyes flew open and she let out a scream between her teeth bucking into Lee's mouth. Oh God, she had never had him this way before and she was so aroused she pushed into him as she made her way to orgasm. "Oh God, never ever tying you up again." she moaned grabbing one of Roman's breasts.

Roman shook with an orgasum and felt herself being worked to another. Her nails dug into his arm as her breath was becoming shorter and shorter. She climaxed again and tried to pull away. She didn't want his fingers any more she wanted him. "No… No more…" she breathed.

Once Celes received her orgasm he switched to Roman. He used his mouth on her and his hand on Celes. "I'm not done yet, Ro." he growled.

"I can't, you have to...Lee you have to stop...you have to stop...Lee please you have to stop." her hand was looking for her wand. "Lee if you don't...oh god" she shook another orgasm. "Lee dear god please! I want you please stop….please." Celes begged tears pricking her eyes. "Im...OH GOD." she came again.

Roman literally screamed as her climaxed took her over. Lee pulled away as he licked his lips. He smiled down at them. "I will _always_ dominate." he told them.

Celes shot up off the bed and went over to the other side of the room sinking down against the wall shaking. She had wanted Lee badly and she hated that she couldn't control herself around him. How had this happened? "I...I need a minute...games over okay...you win. I need a minute." she panted burning her hands in her hair Celes dropped her head still shaking.

Lee's eyes softened towards her, "I will send Harry up." He told her as he scooped Roman up and walked out the room with her.

Roman's plans for celebration was squashed because of that little game. Lee had spent the night satisfying Roman and himself. From the sounds coming from the wall they could tell Celes was also doing the same. It was late afternoon when Roman was awaken. She felt the bed dip and she opened one eye and found Celes laying next to her. She groaned. "I'm so tired, Cel." she told her. "So sore. Let me sleep some more and I promise to play with you." she groaned again.

"I dont want to have sex Roman…" Celes whispered, she was still shaking a little and she had enjoyed the sex with Harry but also cried the whole time.

Roman opened her eyes as she looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked sitting up a little.

"I don't know…" Celes said softly. "I shouldnt have done that...I got carried away… I…" she trailed off sniffing.

Roman pulled her down and held her. "It's okay," she told her and ran her fingers through her hair. "It really is okay."

"Oh Roman… what did I do?" Celes asked crying. "I...I just...I think I need to stay away from Lee for a while I can barely control myself around him...I...its different with him and I dont….want to hurt you again so...maybe...I need to get away or something." she cried.

"Oh, Celes." she said as she pulled her closer. "Its okay." she lifted her head so that Celes was looking at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "We are married." she told her. "Its okay. I even told him it's okay for him to have you. If he hasn't made that move give him some time." she gave a smile. "It seems like when it comes to Lee, he does things in his own time or until someone finally tells him bluntly." she gently kissed her eyes. "If you need time to calm down then I understand and I know Lee will understand."

Celes curled into Roman's side and cried some more thinking about it. She sighed and looked up at Roman again. "I'm sorry about going out…" she whispered.

"Going out? What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"To celebrate the baby, I got all over zealous and we didn't get to...I'm sorry Ro… I don't know what happened." Celes whispered tears filling her eyes again.

Roman chuckled as she laid back down and held Celes. "It's okay. I actually enjoy the zealousness that you and Lee have. I makes me feel so loved. Its like you can't express your love enough so you both seem to be rough in your lovemaking. I really enjoy it."

Celes smiled. "I love making love to you...I love coming up with new ways… but um no more public shows okay? I dont think I can handle it." Celes sighed sniffing and wiping her cheeks and eyes she snuggled into Roman deeper. "Can I stay here tonight. Tell Lee to go sleep with Harry."

Roman giggled at the thought of both guys sleeping together. Then she fell out laughing. "Can you see them sleeping in the bed." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Them waking up in each other's arms and then jumping away from each other." She laughed again.

Celes laughed along with her. "Harry saying This never happened." she said deepening her voice for Harry's line. She kept laughing until Lee walked out of the bathroom she sobered instantly and pushed herself up hugging her legs as close her body as she could. "Hi." she whispered.

Lee gave her a sad smile, "Hi." he told her. He walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Roman gently. "Time to get up. George's birthday part is in two hours."

Roman nodded as she pulled the the covers over Celes and pulled her down and wrapped herself around her. "I will get ready in a bit." she told him.

He nodded and gave a worried look to Celes. Roman shook her head. He gave a nod and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Lee." Roman called. "Celes is sleeping with me tonight. You have to sleep with Harry."

Lee gave a priceless expression of horror.

Roman giggled then started laughing. "You men will be okay."

He shook his head, "For the two of you, I will give up my bed." he said. Then walked out.

Celes was so touched by his final words that her eyes filled with tears again. She growled and looked at Roman. "You going to be okay today at the party?"

Roman frowned, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Ro, its not just Georgie's day its…" Celes said softly.

Roman looked sadly away, "I know." she laid back down. "I will always miss him but I… I will be okay. Right now we just have to be there for George. I'm thinking of it as George's Day instead of George's birthday. It's George's Day."

"The day of St. George. Molly's going to flog you when she sees you're married. Didn't invite her…" Celes said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Roman glared at her, "You are so not funny." she lifted her left and tried to pull off the ring. "I can fix it so that she won't find out."

Celes grabbed her hand. "You will not hide the best news since Harry and I said I do. No no no." Celes said taking her hand. "Molly will be fine, she loves you and she adores Lee...don't worry. I was just teasing."

She huffed as she relaxed. "I still think its unfair. I love Lee. I really do. But I still wanted a real wedding. My whole love life has been one big mess. Its like I'm some bull in a china shop." she groaned. "It really puts that saying, 'if first you don't succeed, try and try again.' I want to get something done right the first time for once." she sighed.

Celes smiled and stroked Roman's head. "Don't you worry about a thing, Roman i will make it better." Celes whispered her wheels turning.

She sighed, "I need to get ready." She sat up and goaned at the deliciously soreness she had. "A hot bath is what I'm thinking." She smiled and kissed Celes. "Pick me something out to wear?"

"Sure baby girl." Celes she reached up and kissed Roman again. She slipped off the bed and winced trying to hide it from Roman, she was just as sore and spent.

Roman giggled, "We have great men." she told her. "Really great men." she slipped to her bathroom and ran a hot bath. She soaked for an hour and then washed. After drying she went back to her room. She smiled at Celes, "This kind of reminds me of when we had our apartment." She giggled. "Now we live in the same house."

Celes smiled at her and nodded. She hadn't heard the first part at all. While Roman had bathed she had tried to figure out what was going on with her in reference to Lee… she couldn't put her finger on it. She got up and picked up the cloths off the bed and handed them to her. She kissed Roman. "I need to go get dressed and do something with this mat of hair, maybe I'll try a waterfall braid today." she said grabbing a piece of Luscious Licorice from Roman's personal stash.

Roman smiled and gave a worried look as she walked away. She was worried about her but she didn't want to push the subject. Lee and her had talked about it before she fell asleep with exhaustion. He had wanted her but when she had shot of the bed he knew she wasn't ready. He was worried that he may have gone too far with her too. They had noticed his passion of them both was strong. Even though Celes was strong and adventurous in her sexuality she was also delicate too. They agreed why it was one of the reasons she had Harry. Oddly enough it was also why she herself seemed to be attracted to him.

She quickly dressed and left her room. She smiled when she saw a very tired looking Harry sitting at the dinning room table. She kissed his cheek. "Wear you out, did she?"

"I could say the same to you." he kissed her back.

Roman laughed as she entered the kitchen and found Luke and Jude in the refrigerator trying to reach for the chocolate pudding. "Hey! What did I say about the sweets? There is a price to pay if you are going to sneak sweets."

They giggled as they ran from the refrigerator with the bowl.

Roman scooped up the bowl and raised it out of their reach. "Ha! Now I have a big bowl of budding and you two don't."

"No sweets for any of you!" Lee told them as he took the bowl from her and raised it above his head out of her reach.

"See, what you two gone and did? Now none of us get any."

Jude and Luke groaned as they walked out the kitchen with their heads down.

"I hope you are happy. You just dashed the dreams of two sweet kids." Roman told Lee.

"They will survive. Now go on, we need to get going. Molly is expecting us there any moment."

She pouted like the kids and walked out the kitchen. She gathered the kids. In moments they were at the Wasleys. There was a lot of greetings and hugging. The kids took off out to the garden to play. Roman and Celes sat at the kitchen helping Molly out.

As Molly fussed over Celes and her pregnancy, Celes spilt the beans about Roman and Lee.

"Lee and Roman are going to have a baby." She told them.

Molly squealed in delight, "Another baby! Oh, this is happy news."

Roman blushed as she hugged Molly and Author. George smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I could think of no one better for you than Lee. I'm happy for you." he told her.

"Oh, George. Thank you." She hugged him as she looked up at him. "George, today is your day."

He gave a sad smile. "Thank you."

She cupped his face, "It's not your birthday. It's George's day." she smiled up at him. "St. George's Day."

George laughed as he hugged her. "Thank you Ro. You always seemed to know what to say to make someone feel better."

"I know. It's a gift. I'm just that good. From now on people should know me as Roman, Magic of Words."

He laughed again. "Tell me, Ro, What have you been planning. You are always plainning something."

"Well," she said as they sat down. "I was planning to open a new business." she looked around to make sure Molly wasn't listening. "I want to open a burlesque lounge."

"Really? A Burlesque lounge?" George asked.

"Yep. I think it will be awesome. Lee is going to help me manage it. I have set up a few meetings with some architects to have a building built for me." Roman told him.

"That sound interesting. You know, if you ever need help you can always ask me. I would be glad to help you. You helped with the shop so its only fair."

"I get a check every month, I think that payback enough."

"No," he shook his head. "Fred would have wanted to help you with everything and anything you wanted to do."

"Thank you George." She told him. Roman watched as Molly bustled around in the kitchen preparing George's birthday meal. She barked at Ron as she turned to chops some vegetables.

"Get the chicken out of the oven for me, Fred!" she ordered mistakenly at George. George grew stiff and Molly paused. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, George, I'm so sorry."

George pulled her into a bone-crushing hug as tears gather in his eyes. "Honestly, woman, you yourself our mother?" he whispered.

Tears gathered in Roman's eyes as she covered her mouth. It had been an ongoing joke Fred would tease Molly with. George and Fred would tease her by 'switching' names until she was flustered. Then Fred would say exactly that.

Roman looked over at Celes who was also crying. She went to her and hugged her. "God, I… I didn't know this… would hurt so much."

Right then Luke, Jude, Noah all ran into the house screaming. Lark and Nick came running in laughing as they chased them an angry looking gnome. "Oh, you kids!" Molly scolded. "Get that thing out of here!" she told them.

Lark and Nick laughed as they continued to chase them. George laughed as he flourished his wand and took the gnome out of their hands and sent it back to the garden. They groaned as the frowned up at George.

"Sorry boys, you have to do better than that." he told them.

"Oh please don't encourage them." Celes told him. "Its bad enough that they all of them get together and place traps for all of us."

Roman laughed, "Yesterday they created a bubble hydra. Everytime I tried to get rid of it it only grew bigger and grew more heads. I had to drain the pool _and_ heat up the room so that it would evaporate." The kids giggled. "Little brats. I imagine Celes will be sending many howlers to Hogwarts."

"Why Celes?"

"Because she can discipline them." Celes told them.

"I really can't. I already made a bribe payment with them. If they are going to sneak sweets they need to pay me first."

George laughed and Molly shook her head.

Celes laughed along with the rest of her family. They all went out to the backyard where Molly had a long row of table set up. Celes chose a seat in between Roman and Harry and sat happily watching her family interact. She didn't say a whole lot. A few times when she looked down the table Lee caught her eye and gave her a small smile. Celes smiled back and blushed turning away each time shaking a little as she did. By the end of dinner Celes was full and getting very tired. She looked around the table no one except Roman seemed to be getting tired as well. It wasn't like Celes to be worn out, even when pregnant. She growled and sat back up waiting for Molly to bring out the large orange and purple cake out, she bounced her knee. She only ate half the piece of cake she took after they sang "Happy Birthday" to George which Roman and Celes had turned into "Happy George day" she pushed the cake away and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You look ready to go home." he whispered.

"I am, and from the look of her so is Roman." Celes said looking at her leaning on Lee's shoulder. Molly stood and gave the table a smile, then she turned to the four of them.

"Can Arthur and I take the babies tonight...give you four a break I think and us time with them." she asked.

Celes smiled and looked at Roman shrugging an ' _Its up to you._ ' way and Roman nodded to Molly.

"Sure Mama Weasley, just bring back tomorrow afternoon."

Luke let out a whoop along with Alaric. They loved staying and Grammy and Pap paps house. Celes smiled. She stood and Harry stood next to her. He kissed her cheek and went over to say good-bye to Ron and Hermione. Hermione hugged him tightly as she always did and Ron shook his hand saying he'd see him at work.

After the rest of the goodbyes were said Celes, Harry, Roman, and Lee apperated back to Godrics Hollow and Celes barely made it to Roman's bed before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _Celes awoke to find herself in a room she had never seen before, she looked down at the first thing she noticed. She wasn't pregnant. She gasped pulling up the white shirt she wore rubbing her bare belly trying to figure out what was going. She dropped her shirt and looked around the room. She was in a plane white room with nothing but a bed and a desk in it. She got out of the bed and went to the door trying it. It was locked. She banged on the window._

" _Oy, let me out." she yelled through the tiny glass window. She gasped when a large orderly dude came and opened the door and fell back onto the bed when a doctor followed._

" _Good morning Ms. Diggory how are we feeling today?" the doctor asked._

" _Fine, where am I?" she asked looking around again._

" _You're at a hospital." the doctor said._

" _Why? I dont belong here. Wheres my husband and kids?" she demanded._

" _Ms. Diggory, if you are referring to Mr. Potter, you have not been married to him for nearly three years. After your psychotic break he decided it was best to end things." the doctor said._

 _Celes shook her head. "No he would never leave me, even if i was mad...where's Lee? Where's Roman?" she asked._

" _Ms. Diggory, we went over this yesterday and the day before...Roman McTaggert and Lee Jordan died at the battle of Hogwarts. It is why you are here." the Doctor said looking at her. Celes saw his eyes were black. Her eyes widened and she lunged at him screaming._

" _HE'S A DEMON! GET AWAY HE HAS TO DIE!" she screeched as two orderlies pulled her off of him. "LET ME GO, HE'S A DEMON DON'T YOU SEE HIS EYES? THIS IS A LIE, SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH ME!" she shrieked. "LET ME GO." she tore away and fell onto the bed pushing herself to the other side of it. Closing her eyes and covering her ears, she rocked. "Its a dream." she whispered willing herself to wake up. "Its a dream."_

Celes jolted away with a scream and sat bolt upright. She looked around the dark room in panic. She tore off her shirt and felt her hard firm baby bump and didn't hear that Roman has woken up and was trying to talk to her. Celes kept looking around the room rubbing her belly, she turned and Roman grabbed the sides of her face.

"Celes look at me, calm down." she was saying. Celes looked at her with terror and flinched. Suddenly something of the old madness crept in.

"I'm Mrs. McTaggert…" she snapped trying to pull away. "Don't...I'm...who am I? Where? What? Roman...where is … Harry… dead. ROMAN!" she yelled and Roman pulled her closer kissing her firmly on the lips and Celes blinked the fog lifting. She blinked a few times and pulled away from Roman.

"Celes?" Roman asked.

"I'm here, I'm...I'm right here." she said taking Roman's hand taking deep breath. The door slammed open and Celes let out a shriek the lights came on and there stood Harry and Lee. Both men came over and crawled into the bed Lee on the other side of Roman, and Harry next to Celes.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked.

"I...I had a nightmare." Celes whispered and started shaking. Roman pulled her close rocking her.

"What happened?" Roman asked, Lee took one of Celes' hands and Harry rubbed her back.

She told them and after Roman looked down at her. "It wasn't real." she stated.

"It felt real...so real that for a minute I forgot who I was, like I used to." Celes whispered the shaking had subsided.

"What's going on then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Roman said softly.

"I...just need to stop...thinking." Celes said grabbing a handful of her red hair and gripping it tightly. She rocked a little until Roman made her stop and Harry continued to rub her back. Celes finally relaxed and tried to keep herself awake. Roman finally whispered something to Lee that Celes missed and when he came back he had a goblet full of potion.

"Drink the potion okay, you won't dream you'll just sleep." Roman said helping her sit up. Celes took a few drink of it before she laid back down.

"Don't leave." she said and they all nodded and she fell asleep shortly thereafter.

The next couple of week went by better because Celes took the potion each night before sleeping. Celes avoided Lee and stuck to only having sex with Harry. That fact upset Roman but she seemed to understand Celes' need for distance. She talked to Lexie at work and she had announced that she was getting married to Dalton and Celes had volunteered to plan the whole thing. So Celes had an excuse now to consume herself in something else.

Celes was in the kitchen at the island leaned over the wedding planning book when someone came in. She was so consumed in what she was doing she didn't even look up. She heard them moving around. She put another giant x over another wedding gown and looked up to take a break. She flinched when she saw Lee watching her from the other side of the island. He has a mug of tea in his hand. Celes bit her lip and blushed her pulse picking up.

"Hi." she whispered.

He gave her an encouraging smiled. "Hi back." he said softly and then silence. After a minute or so of that Celes decided she needed to say something. She was finding it hard to catch her breath though.

"I...I'm sorry about...that chair...thing." she forced out looking up at him.

"That's okay, I may have taken it too far." Lee said softly to her.

Celes shook her head. "No, you didn't." she said and her hands began to shake show she clamped them together.

"Celes, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Nothing, I'm just overwhelmed with," Celes blushed deeper. "My desire for you."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Lee asked and her eyes snapped up to look at his, there was no humor in his eyes. He wasn't joking.

"I...I'm not sure." Celes said.

"Celes...when you think about us together...what do you think of?" he asked and Celes flinched as the the thought entered her head.

"The library." she whispered lip trembling.

"So you don't think of the good?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Yes, I do...that's just it, I do whenever I think about it… I think of how amazing it'll be and how nice it'll feel...but then I remember the pain…" she trailed off.

"Celes you aren't ready to have sex with me again. You think you are but you really aren't." Lee said, their eyes were locked. Celes scowled.

"That so stupid, I _want_ you." she growled, but she started shaking harder.

"Yes you do, but you also associate guilt with wanting me." Lee said softly. Then suddenly Celes stopped shaking and all the knots that were forming relaxed. Lee was right.

"I… didn't think of that." she said softly looking down at a wedding dress. She circled it and looked back at Lee. "Why the bloody hell didn't I know this before all that…"

"Probably because before then it was just flirting, when we actually committed a sexual act you freaked out." he said with a smile.

"I have...PTSD from having sex with you? What?" Celes asked. "I am beyond the most messed up person on the planet."

Lee chuckled. "No you're not Little Minx, just like everyone else you have little cracks but the cracks are what make you great."

"I...thank you. I miss you." she whispered.

"I miss you too." he sighed. He came over to where she was and looked over her shoulder. She felt her heart beat pick up again. He placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Deep breath, think of the good. Dont think of the bad." he said and she began to relax again. "Thats a pretty dress is that the one?" he asked.

"Yes, I think it is." Celes whispered.

"You're very good at this, maybe you should do it on the side." he suggested.

"Maybe…" Celes said softly. Lee leaned down and she turned looking into his eyes.

"Celes, when _you_ are ready I will be ready. I love you." he said softly and kissed her. She moaned in spite of herself and then he was gone. Celes reached up and touched her lips for a minute and with a blush of pleasure she went back to working on the wedding.

She stayed there for a few hours more and then she gathered everything and took them to Roman's room, Ro was laying on the bed half asleep. Celes sighed and pushed onto the bed dropping the binder. She sat felt a woozy spell going through her she got right back up and dashed for the bathroom. She made it just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. Roman came in and rubbed Celes back pulling her hair back for her. Celes vomited three more times before pulling away from the toilet and laying down on the cool tile floor.

"What was that?" Roman asked.

"Morning sickness." Celes said softly.

"You never get morning sickness this far along." Roman said.

"Every pregnancy is different." Celes said softly.

"Yeah I guess." Roman said and Celes lifted herself off the floor.

"Can I use your toothbrush?" Celes asked.

Roman scrunched her nose but nodded. Celes brushed her teeth and cleaned out the toothbrush good before putting it back in the cup. She grabbed Roman's hand and the two walked back out to the bed.

"I wanted to get your opinions on some of this stuff for Lexie and Dalton's wedding." she said sitting back down and flipping open the book.

"An opinion? My opinion is that she better treat him right." she said half serious as she laid on the bed.

"Okay yeah we both think that. But look at the dress I picked what do you think?" she pulled out the picture of the strapless gown with the purple accents on it. "Won't this look pretty with her skin tone?"

"Maybe." she said a little sadly.

"Come on Roman, stop being a downer debbie. Help me. I cant do this by myself and I'm not going to ask Harry...Okay look at the flowers." she pulled out the arrangement she chose. Purple sweetheart roses with huge white hibiscus blooms in it tied together with three different shades of purple ribbons. "She'd like this wouldn't she? Its next week Ro I have to make all these choices now please please please help me."

Roman caressed the pictures of the flowers. They were beautiful and she was a little upset that she was picking the flowers. "They are very beautiful." she told her.

"Okay good, okay I'll stop. Sorry. Lexie just said she wanted purple as her wedding color so I'm taking shots in the dark. She said she didn't care as long as she could marry Dalton." Celes shrugged closing the book. She sighed. "I'm excited though, Lee said I should think of doing this professionally. I mean I love healing I do...but I only do that part time...maybe one wedding or party at a time...what do you think?" Celes asked looking at her.

She smiled, "I think if you like doing it, you should do it. I know you enjoy helping people so if you are helping them plan or healing them you are happy. I like when you are happy."

"I like when you're happy too, I saw the mock up for the club...Ro it looks so cool." Celes said leaning in and kissing her. She hadn't so much as held Roman's hand since her nightmare, she pulled back and smiled.

Roman closed her eyes a she savored the kiss. She wanted more but she didn't want to pressure her. she knew facing her demon had taken a toll on her. It kind of scared her because, her demon had only terrorized her not anyone else. She didn't like that and it scared her.

Celes sighed and looked at the ceiling for a little while and grabbed Roman's hand while she thought about everything in her life. She popped up suddenly and kissed Roman once more.

"I can dilly, I have so much to do to get this wedding going. I love you, see you later." Celes said picking up the binder and skipping out of Roman's room.

The next week Celes was so busy she barely found time to sit and eat, Roman usually ended up making her; reminding her that she was pregnant. Celes would oblige.

The day of the rehearsal dawned and Celes got dressed up, she told Lee where they were going and the time they needed to start showing up and apperated to where it was. She bustled around putting finishing touches on things and smiled at her hard work. The place looked great.

Guests started arriving in twos and family groups by portkeys and other things. Celes greeted them and pointed them to their tables. When Lee and Roman arrived Roman pouted, Celes smiled and kissed her and sent them to their table in the corner. Celes made her way through the crowd and Dalton and Lexie arrived she led them to the top table and then grabbed a mic and tapped it a few times to get people to stop talking.

"Welcome, welcome." she said. "This is such a blessed and great day. I think that we have all been looking forward to this for so long we can't even remember life before it." Celes sighed. "I'd like to welcome the happy couple to the floor right now for a dance." she said walking out into the middle of the dance floor she had set up. "These two were just meant to be, how could they not be. Its like they were each other missing pieces and finally fit." Celes eyes filled with tears and she turned to Dalton and Lexi. "Id like to thank these two people right here for all their help in concealing the true affair of what was going on," Celes turned back and looked at the table in the corner. "Lee could you come up here and bring Roman too please." she asked him and he nodded dragging a very angry looking Roman behind him. They joined Celes and she beamed around at all the people there. "So, theres something I need to tell you Roman...this is yours." she said looking at Roman.

Roman looked at her in shock. "This is…" she trailed off and Lee hugged her from behind and leaned down.

"Butterfly, this is our rehearsal dinner for our wedding." he said and Roman's eyes filled with tears of realization. The whole room burst into applause.

Celes smiled at Roman and hugged her around the neck. Lexie and Dalton moved from the head table and the true wedding party filled in with Lee and Roman in the middle.

Roman covered her mouth as she looked around at everyone. Tears spilt down her cheeks. "But… but…" she hugged Lee and kissed him deeply. She turned to Celes and cupped her face. "You can be so cruel. You had me thinking it was for them. Thank you." she kissed her.

"Dont thank me yet, I have one more surprise." she said and nodded the people on the edge of the tent they dropped that wall and revealed one of the bluest oceans in the world, waves rolling up onto it in late afternoon the sky looked like it was painted oranges and pinks with tiny hues of blues mixed in. The sand was so white, and the smell was so good. She turned and grinned at Roman. "Surprise baby girl." she said as music started.

Roman could do anything cry as Lee held her. "Thank you Celes. By being her you made me feel closer to my mother."

"That was the point. If you look right there see the arch on the beach? You and Lee are going to get married there tomorrow morning...in that dress i showed you with those flowers I showed you. You wanted a wedding a proper wedding and thats what Im giving you. Lee came to me with the idea a month ago and since i just ran away with it...Oh and…" she stood and moved behind the chair and Alan sat down smoothly in her spot.

She wiped at her eyes. Even though she had told him that she wasn't ready to forgive him she had already done so. Her father was there for her on the day she had dreamt of for so long. She wrapped her arms around Celes. "There is nothing I can do that could show you how much I love you and say thank you."

"The look on your face was enough." She said cupping Roman's cheek. "I love you more than life, I'd die without you and I live to make you happy. You are my soul-mate and you are mine and I am yours." Celes sniffed.

She nodded, "You are mine and I am yours." she told her. "I love you so much. But you are so mean! How are you going to make me cry like this." she laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you too. Now no more tears time to eat and then after we dance...and then bed because we have an early morning and a strict schedule. Oh and don't get any ideas you two you have separate rooms in separate hotels. Matter of fact Roman's staying with me. Now everyone sit eat...lets get this shindig going!" Celes said lifting her arms high and dropping them again.

Roman laughed as she hugged her again. She turned to Lee and allowed him to kiss her. "I love you too." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. She giggled, "I am going to tease you all night so you won't forget about me tonight."

Celes listened to Lee chuckle and say something only Roman could hear and she turned to Harry who was beaming at her.

"You outdid yourself." he said.

"I did?" she asked.

"You're like the best wife on the planet." Harry said smiling at her and she giggled sitting down on his lap and kissing him.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter." she said softly.

"You are welcome Mrs. Potter. Now lets eat." Harry said smacking her ass she gave a yelp and sat back down in her chair. The night unfolded right now schedule and by 10:30 Celes was leading Roman away from Lee after prying her out of his arms. She and Roman went to their hotel where Roman tried to come onto her. Celes had laughed and shook her head. She needed to be fresh for the wedding in the morning.

Celes got Roman up before dawn and began the long process of prepping herself and Roman. By 8am Roman was in her wedding gown and Celes was scolding her not to cry while she fought her own tears. by 9am they were down in a bridal tent set up on the beach a few feet away from the aisle. By 9:15 everyone was seated and by 9:35 Celes was floating down the aisle to ukeles playing "Somewhere over the Rainbow" She looked at the men dressed in Hawaiian shirts with purple flowers on a white background with tan shorts and no shoes. Lee beamed at her as she came down the aisle and she stopped kissing his cheek taking her place. The music stopped and everyone turned when Roman and her father mounted the top of the aisle Celes felt tears prick her eyes as "Aloha oi" started to play. Roman looked beautiful in the strapless white and purple dress that stopped just below her knees she has a wealth of flowers in her hair and sholders in purples and whites, her hair hung in loose curls all around her shoulders

Roman and her father began the short walk down the aisle and when Alan handed Roman off to Lee the music stopped and the service started. Celes spent the rest of the service on auto pilot going up when she needed to exchange rings with Lee and Ro and handing Roman Lee's ring, taking the bridal bouquet when she needed to. And then it was over.

"You may kiss the bride." the officiator said and Lee quirked his eyebrow grabbed Roman and dipped her kissing her firmly on the lips. Everyone clapped and laughed.

At the reception Lee and Roman performed the "Wedding dance" and Celes bawled the whole dance. She danced with Roman and then was swung into Lee's arms for a dance and her heart rate picked up and she started shaking.

"Deep breaths Celes, think of the good." Lee said pulling her closer, Celes closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed deep thinking of the good and sighed when she relaxed when her heart rate went down.

After the song however Celes spent the rest of the night collecting used up disposable cameras and and telling people thanks you. She also tended the mound of gifts. They were actually going to go to Lexie and Dalton who were buying a new house and would need most everything Celes asked for.

After everyone saw Roman and Lee off Celes sighed and sat in a chair. The clean up crew got there and cleaned the site in minutes and that night Celes slept like the dead.

Celes and Harry went home the next day and were followed by Roman and Lee the day after. Roman looked pleased as punch and Celes was happy for her. She was sitting in the kitchen working on a healing spell in her notebook when Roman walked in.

"Hey Sadie." Celes said playfully.

"Sadie?" Roman asked.

"From _Funny Girl_ Sadie, Sadie, married lady." Celes sang and Roman laughed.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Celes said back as Roman turned and gave a little gasp. Celes was up and by her side in a second. "Ro what's wrong?" Celes asked.

"I...I don't…" Roman said and then slumped in Celes' arms and Celes lowered herself and Roman to the floor.

"LEE" she screamed.

Lee came running in. "What happened?"

"I don't know, get her up take her to the couch...I need to look her over." Celes said her heart pounding with worry.

He did so taking her over to the couch and setting her down wringing his hands together as Celes checked all she could. She didn't know what was going on and that worried her.

"Lee, call St Mungos...with the telephone and ask for a Dr. Sheppard." Celes said.

"Who's that?" he asked already heading to the corless docking station.

"Its a sqib medical doctor." Celes said feeling Roman's head, she was burning up.

Lee called the hospital and after a few words he took off outside and was gone for half a minute before he reappeared with Addison behind him.

"Addie, help her." Celes said stepping away and letting Addison do her thing. She pulled out the portable ultrasound and started getting a good look around and Celes saw the look on her face...not good.

Addison turned to them with sad eyes. "Placenta Previa. I sever case," she looked at Lee. "You'll have to make a tough decision the two of you."

"decision, what kind of decision?" Celes asked.

"This could kill Roman if she carries to term. So she…" Addison trailed off and Celes shook her head.

"No… Oh God no." she whispered, she turned and fled from the room and went to empty her stomach in the downstairs half bath. She stayed in there until Addison was gone and Lee had taken Roman upstairs. She stood and come out of the bathroom to find Lee sitting in the dark living room. She went in and sat on a chair facing him.

"She woke up, I told her...she...shes going to keep the baby." Lee said and he broke down, Celes' heart broke for him and for her pain. She went over to Lee and pulled him into her arms rocking him as he cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she said over and over to him as he cried. She cried silently with him and he clung to her like his life was being sucked out of him. Celes shook with the pain of the thought of losing Roman all over again. "Im sorry." she said and held him until he cried himself out and then to sleep. Celes however did not sleep, she just stayed awake waiting for Harry to get home from another late night at the ministry.

 _Roman was laying rolled into a ball. Her heart was breaking again. She didn't want to leave Lee or Celes but the fact that it was her life or the babies, she chose the baby. She would gladly give up her life for anyone of her children or even for Lee, Celes, and Harry. Life wasn't fair. She had just been the happiest woman in the world. Her soul mate had given her the wedding she thought she was never going to have, she was now married to the man she only had eyes for, her father walked her down the aisle, and she felt the spirit of her mother as she married her her mother's homeland. then to top it off she was carrying Lee's child. Now it was all going to be ripped away._

 _A dark figured floated towards her. It was laughing as it sat beside her. "Didn't I tell you?" it asked. "Didn't I tell you I would be able to get to you and she wouldn't be able to do anything?"_

" _Go away." Roman told it. "I don't want to see you nor do i want to hear this."_

" _Oh, no, my dear." It leaned over her and licked her neck. "I will have you. I will be free from here. I will reek havoc to the world. There will be nothing to stop me."_

 _Roman sniffed as she cried. "No,"_

" _It is why you cry. You know it is true. You will not win!" it hissed. "I am going to wear you down. I am going to wear down your soul mate. I am going to wear down your mate. And I'm going to wear down the other guardian. The next nine months is going to be hell for all of you. None of you have the power to stop me!" he growled and Roman continued to cry._

 _The truth of what it said was there. There was nothing she could do. The baby was going to live but in doing an evil will be released. How could she make a choice? She refused to kill the child she so longed to have, but she didn't want to allow the demon out."_

" _I will be seeing you again." it hissed as it left. "Remember my words, I will win."_

Roman gasped as she sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding wildly. She reached for Lee but he wasn't there. She curled into a ball and cried. It wasn't fair. She was suppose to be happy. There was supposed to be a happily ever after. She didn't have the strength for this. She didn't want to deal with it.

She gasped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked over and found Harry standing by the bed. She sat up and hugged him. "It's not fair." she cried. "It's so not fair."

"I know sweetheart." he soothed. "I know."

"I'm supposed to be happy." she clung desperately to him and cried harder. It felt as if her heart was breaking and she felt so hopeless. Harry held her until she cried herself to sleep.

The next few day went by and she had stayed in bed. Lee had kept his distanced from her. She knew she had hurt him. He wanted to respect her decision on keeping the baby but he couldn't be in the same room without trying to change her mind. The night that they had found out they had argued about it before he left.

She hadn't seen Celes but she was told she had checked her as she slept. Harry was the only one that had come to visit. He would allow her to cry or to complain about the situation. He would also make sure that she ate. He held her as she slept. it was strange how Harry stepped up to take care of everyone. He made sure not only was Roman was eating but everyone else. He had sent the kids to Molly and Author until the figured out what they were going to do, or until they all came to an understanding.

"They are mad at me, aren't they?" Roman whispered. Harry was spooned behind her and was holding her.

"No, they are just scared." he told her.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Yes, but I also understand. This child isn't about you carrying Lee's child, its about the fact you can't hurt or kill an innocent, even if it puts your life depended upon it." He kissed the top of her head. "I really wish you would change your mind but I know once you have made up your mind there is no going back. Celes and Lee also know this."

Roman wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just wish that there was something we would do to change this."

"We will think of something. We didn't finally come together to be torn apart like this. We will think of something. I'm sure we will."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're okay, we are all okay." he told her as he rubbed her arm. He kissed the top of her head again.

After the night they found out Celes had pretty much stuck to Lee like glue, yes she saw Harry but he had opted to take care of Roman after Harry and Celes had argued about how it was her decision and that Celes needed to back off and just support her. She had told him she couldn't do that and gone back to Lee. How it had become a Lee and Celes against Roman and Harry Celes would never know. But every night since that night Celes found herself crawling into bed with Lee. She usually had a slight panic attack before Lee would remind her of the good parts of them and she would relax and then feel bad for freaking out and cry. Lee would sometimes cry with her or hold her while she did. She needed him as badly as he needed her.

Celes stood outside the door of Roman's room concealed listening to Roman and Harry talk. She felt Lee come up behind her and put his arms around her. Her heart rate picked up and he rubbed her arms.

"Calm down." he whispered and she did the exercise again when she calmed she leaned into him, her back into Lee's front. She flinched when she heard Harry admit he was scared and turned away and Lee connected by a hand followed her as she drifted down the hallway to her room. She went in and after Lee was in closed the door with a silent snap and leaned against it closing her eyes against more tears coming to them. Lee stood over her and leaned his head down in top of hers and they shared a cry. After they finished Celes walked slowly over to her bed and sat down, she rubbed her belly. Lee looked down at her belly and smiled sadly.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Im fine, everything is...normal." she sobbed covering her mouth and Lee came over and sat down next to her.

"Its not fair." she cried as he pulled her to his chest. "How can i have such a healthy normal pregnancy and Roman's go so...badly. I cant even look at her Lee...I only go see her when shes asleep. I cant…" she trailed off.

"I know, I know." Lee said. "Dont be ashamed...don't."

"I...am though, Im going to get this perfect beautiful baby soon and Ill get to live through it while Roman might die….Oh God Lee she could die!" Celes said her heart clenching.

"I know." he said rocking her as she cried. It went like this with them, if one freaked out the other was right there to comfort them. She looked up at him and kissed him, he kissed her back cupping her cheek. Celes moaned as he deepened the kiss, she balled her fist in his shirt and pulled him down moving her body closer to his. She sighed on his lips and pulled away looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her again and she pushed herself back down onto the bed her passion ignited. He lifted her hips and helped her scoot to the head of the bed he growled and kissed her lips again and then trailed hot little kissed down her cheek, chin, and then neck. Celes tossed her head back feeling frantic and full of need. She felt his hand trail up her leg and her eyes came open when he touched her core and she suddenly stiffened. Lee stopped what he was doing when he felt her stiffen and looked down at her.

"I can't." she whispered, panting. Lee sat up and held his head in his hands.

"Im sorry, I know." he said and she sat up putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Its not that...its Roman…" Celes whispered.

"I know." he said and Celes got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He brought his hands up and grabbed her arms closing his eyes.

"Come sleep now." Celes whispered. Lee nodded and she let him go long enough for him to get under the blankets she did so as well and snuggled into his side. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered back and then they turned together to Roman and Lee's wall.

"We love you." they whispered together and the two drifted off into sleep.

Weeks had gone by and Roman still hadn't seen Lee nor Celes. Harry had seemed to have partially moved in so that he could be closer to her. It seemed like every other night he was shaking her awake due to her nightmares. her demon would not let her rest. He continued to torture her. Speaking words into her ear. I got so bad that she was starting to see him outside her dreams… while she saw awake.

She was curled onto her side. When he walked into the room. She wasn't allowed to leave the bed due to being bed ridden. She hated that the most. She couldn't even leave the room she saw stuck in the room with all the bad news and bad memories. He took a deep breath as he walked around.

" _It's a beautiful morning."_ He told her. " _Can you smell the hopelessness in the air? It like spring flowers to me."_ he turned to her when she didn't say anything.

It was kind of odd to have him in the room. He wore dark smoky robes and his voice seemed to be a mixture of voice but most of all it had a hiss. There were days he had his hood up and then there were days he had it down. Today he had it down so he could show his face. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought him handsome. He looked like one of the native boys she used to watch play as a kid. He had a natural tanned skin, his body was lean, and his hair was black and long. The only thing that made you realize he was something else was the fact that his eyes were fully black. there was no whites to them.

" _So, are you going to ignore me today? That is rude."_ he told her as he sat on the bed. He smiled at her as he held her hand with his cold ones.

Roman hissed and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

He chuckled, " _I have been thinking,"_ he told her. " _I have been selfish."_ he laid on his stomach and laid his head on his arms as he looked at her. " _I am enjoying all of this and I need to share. I think its only right that I share this with you. We are attached after all. Since birth."_ he smiled at her. " _You could say that we are twins even. Fraternal twins, I did get all the good looks after all."_ he pushed some of her hair out of her face and watched her flinch away. " _I'll tell you want I am going to do. I am going to make you witness everything that happens to them. I will suck you into their dreams and make you watch. But there is a catch… They won't hear you, see you, or sense you. You will be stuck to do nothing to help them. Wouldn't you like that."_ he chuckled as he turned on his back and looked at her. " _I think its only fitting since you did miss my first kill… your mother was strong but I was stronger."_

Roman screamed as she sat up. She tried to get off the bed and to get away but he was too fast. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He pinned her to the bed and cloaked her body with his. he leaned down and kissed her.

" _I do love it when you scream. It really does turn me on._ " He pressed himself to her so that she could feel how aroused he was. " _Do you feel it? I know you do. It is a shame that you are already pregnant… I would make you carry my child. Oh, the pain you would go through during birth._ " He moaned as if he was picturing it and actually becoming more aroused from it. " _But alas, it is too late. I will see you again, my love."_ he kissed her neck then disappeared as Harry ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "What is it, sweet heart."

Roman clung to him and basically crawled into her arms. She was so shook up that her body was shaking violently. She cried as Harry held her. "DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THE FUCKING BED!" she yelled. "NOT IN THIS BED!"

Harry stopped trying to lay her down and then he walked her to a chair and sat in it with her on his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Take a deep breath with me. That's it. Take another deep breath. Good girl. Now tell me what is wrong."

"I want to leave… I don't want to be here anymore. I want to leave. Take me somewhere." She told him. "Anywhere, I have to get out of this room."

He nodded and walked out with her. He took her to the library and sat down with her in his lap. She knew she liked to be around book and work her mind. He was hoping it would calm her down so that she would tell him what was going on. He ran his hand through her hair as he rocked her.

"He comes to me." she whispered. "He comes to me every day and he terrorizes me. He wants me dead."

Harry grew stiff. "Who?"

"He told me he wanted to put his seed in me so that I would be in pain." she sniffed. "Harry I'm so scared. I'm so scared. Make him go away. I don't want him here anymore."

He held her tightly. "Tell me who it is, baby girl. I'll take care of it, but you have to tell me who it is." He rocked her as she cried. When she had finally stopped crying She was sleeping.

Harry got up and carried her to the living room. He set her on the couch and covered her. He brushed some of her hair out of her pale face and kissed her forehead. "I will take care of everything." He walked into the kitchen and found Lee and Celes. Celes was sitting in a chair and was just as pale as Roman. Lee looked to be on auto pilot as he was cooking something. "This has to stop!" he nearly shouted as he gain their attention. "It has to stop! She is…" trailed off as tears game to his eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with her. She has nightmares every other night and during the day. All she tells me is _he_ comes to me. She won't tell me who _he_ is, but _he_ seems to be killing her faster."

Celes flinched as Harry talked, her eyes filled with tears and she turned to him. "Her demon, shes talking about her demon." she whispered swallowing looking at Lee's back. He was tense he was listening but not saying anything.

Harry groaned as he walked to him, "Did you hear me? _He_ is killing her faster. You need to pull it together and spend time with her! She needs you. She needs to know that you love her still. God! I know both of you are scared but this is… We need to be there for _her_. She is just as scared!" He glared at both of them and sighed. "Look, I know we all have our different opinions about this but right now, in this moment. We need to set it aside and help her. Would you rather have the rest of the pregnancy with her still alive or would you rather have her die before its time for her to give birth? At this rate…" he cleared his throat. "At this rate, if that thing keeps coming to her, she may be dead in a couple of months."

Lee hunched his shoulders turned off the burner and turned around to look at Celes. "He's right. She needs us." he whispered to her and Celes nodded.

"She needs us." Celes agreed and she got up and offered him her hand he took it and the two of them walked out into the living room where Roman slept. Celes sat down in a chair with Lee at her feet he reached out and touched Roman's hand Harry came in and sat in the chair at Roman's head.

 _Roman found herself in a cage. A drap or some cloth was covering her. She sat up and scooted to the bars. She jolted back as her demon appeared. "Hello my love." he greeted. He crawled through the bars and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I want to show you something." he told her._

 _Roman tried pulling back. "Let go of me."_

 _He snapped his fingers and she was gagged. "Now, now. There is not talking through a movie." he told her. "Lets us begin the games. Let's see how Lee handles the appearance of his wife's demon."_

 _She struggled to get away or to wake up but he kept a tight hold on her. The cloth was pulled away and she saw that they were sitting back in the old flat she shared with Lee. The living room was pitched into darkness. The shadows she had seen so many times before curled around them. She whimpered as a few of them passed by them._

 _All of a sudden a bright light of magic was shot and it crashed into something. Then there were a few more. The light of the magic filled the room and she saw windows were breaking, wood splintered around them, and cupboards filled with books were shot down. the books flew out around as paper fluttered to the ground._

" _Ro!" Lee called. "Ro!" Lee ran out of his room and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her to get her to stop but she hit him. "Ro, its me." he told her. "It's just me." a light flickered on so that she could see it was him. "See its just me." He wrapped his arms around her again and she growled._

 _Her hand punched through his chest. He gasped and looked down at her hand in his chest._

" _Ro…"_

 _She pulled her hand out and looked at his heart. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were fully black. "Ro, has checked out and its time that we meet." her demon's voice came out of her mouth as she talked._

 _The real Roman gasped and tried to look away as her real demon laughed. He held her tighter, "It gets better, watch this!" he said excitedly._

" _Ro…"_

" _She is dead, Lee. Her magic is gone and her mind is gone. She is dead. The woman you loved so much is gone. Tell me how does it feel?" she squeezed his heart and he made a choking noise. "How does it feel that you never got to touch her? Tell me how does it feel to know that the last time you really talked to her she was screaming at you because you slept with her soul mate? You two never patched things up. You came back with a mind to patch everything up with her so that you may be on good turns only to find out she was willing to work with you to save Harry Potter. She was still sleeping with Celes and when she could she was with your best friend Fred. You were never able to touch her flesh, taste her love, and hear her moan your name. Tell me Lee Jordan, how does it feel to know she will never come back."_

 _Lee fell to his knees as he cried, "She… she is still here." he told him. "Ro…"_

 _Her demon squeezed his heart again to silence him, "It's best to say your goodbyes, Lee. She will not last. The connection she had with you and her soul mate is gone. You feel it don't you? She feel her death. She is no longer with you."_

" _Please…" Lee gasped. "Kill… me…" tears ran down his face._

 _Her demon laughed. "I am not going to kill you, I'm going to keep you alive." he replaced the heart back into Lee's chest. "I want you to see her downfall, I want you to watch helplessly as I become stronger. You will be my main source of power. Once she dies I am going to take you and chain you to a wall." Her demon licked his neck. "And when I feel like it, I will have my way with you. We are going to be in this forever. Remember my words, Lee Jordan. "She will die. I will give you time to with her but only just a little. Then she will return back to me. Be grateful I am giving you a gift." Then he was gone and Roman collapsed._

 _Her real demon laughed next to her. "Did you see that? Did you see what I have done to him?" he stood up and walked out of the cage. "Lets see what else we can do to him." the scene changed and Lee was standing around in confusion. "Long time no see, Lee."_

 _Lee whirled around. "You!"_

" _Yes it is I." he bowed. As Lee tried to rush him he laughed, "Lee, I am connected Roman. If you hurt me you hurt her."_

 _Lee stopped and took a step back, "What do you want?"_

" _What I have always wanted." he walked over to him, "I want my freedom. I want her dead, and I want you."_

" _Leave her alone!"_

" _But alas, I cannot. I showed her." he whispered. "I showed her out time in the flat. Your time of weakness. How you begged me to kill you."_

" _You will not win."_

" _Are you sure about that? You haven't seen her in weeks. I should know, I have been in your bedroom. Nice little place."_

" _Liar!"_

" _Are you sure? maybe you should check her. She wears my marks."_

" _Leave her alone,"_

" _If I do, what will you give me?" the demon pressed him against the wall._

 _Lee closed his eyes as he thought about Roman. "I will give my life to you just as long as you allow her to leave."_

 _Her demon laughed, "Allow her to live."_

" _Fix the way the the birth is affecting her. Move the placenta."_

" _I am powerful, Lee but that is not my doing. That is what the fates have deemed for her. She is doomed to die."_

" _No, you can move it, I know you can." Lee told him._

 _It smiled up at him, "Yes, but why should I? I have been trapped in her body since birth. I want out. The only way I can get out is if she dies. Its a rule as old as time. She dies and I am free."_

" _I… I love her and will do anything." Lee went to his knees. "I beg of you, please, just save her."_

 _Her demon grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. A bed appeared with a version of Roman on it. She laid lifeless on it. "It is too late, Lee Jordan she is dead!" The sense of dread and hopelessness fill the air as her demon laughed and fed on his emotion. Then Lee was gone. Her demon laughed as he walked back to the change and pulled the cloth off of Roman's cage._

 _She shook with fear as she cried. He could help her but he wouldn't he want out and he want to feed on the family. She tried scooting away as he reached for her. He chuckled and then moaned in arousal._

" _Let's send Lee a message, shall we?" He pushed her head to the side so that her neck was exposed and he kissed down her neck. With each kiss her skin burned. She tried to push him away but he just laughed. "Time for you to wake up."_

Roman screamed as she fought whoever was shaking her. She kicked and screamed and swung her arms wildly.

"Roman!" Lee shouted. Harry was holding down her feet. "Roman!"

Her eyes cleared as she looked up at Lee. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as she cried. She held on to him for dear life. She saw Harry run to the half bathroom.

"I thought I lost you. When I woke up I thought I lost you. You wouldn't wake up. We tried for ten minutes to wake you up and you wouldn't" he cried as he rocked her. "I thought I lost you."

Roman settled down but she still shook. "He showed me." she whispered. "He showed me everything. He showed me what happened in the flat."

Lee grew stiff and shook himself. He held her tight and rubbed her hair. "Whatever he showed you, it was a lie."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. It was there. the fear the truth, it was all there. She cried as she held him. "I'm sorry." she told him. "I'm so sorry."

Harry returned with Celes. He held her as they all sat quietly.

Roman was tired. She was so tired but she was scared to go back to sleep. She was scared to sleep and she was scared to be awake. But she was tired. Why was this happening to her… Why couldn't she just have a normal life. A child was supposed to be a blessing not a curse.

She felt Lee lift her hand and turn it this way and that. He gasped as he saw a dark marking on her wrist. he pulled up her sleeves and saw a series of them on her arms. He set her on the couch as he started remove her shirt. "Stop it," Roman whispered as she tried to push his hands away.

"Let me see!" he growled. he took off her shirt and let her in her bra. The markings were on her arms, her stomach, her back, and her neck. He cursed as he stood up and ran to the restroom and emptied his own stomach.

Celes got up and helped Roman put her shirt back on her hands shaking as she did so and then she sat down and kissed her on the forehead. "Try to relax, I know its not...easy but try." Her stomach twisted again with nausea and she got up going over the bathroom, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze. She went and walked into the small bathroom and turned on the water. She grabbed a washcloth wet it with warm water and kneeled down next to Lee. She wiped his face, his neck, and both of his hands. She flushed the toilet and looked into his eyes.

"We need to go back now, clearly she needs us." she whispered to him. Lee didn't say anything he just nodded. He took Celes' hand and they walked back out. Celes walked him over to the couch made him sit with Roman she connected their hands and sat down with Harry.

After that day Celes and Lee stayed with Roman wherever she wanted to be, they stuck by her. The weeks went by and Roman still had nightmares, Celes and Lee took sleeping potions to avoid dreaming. The only one not affected by nightmares was Harry. He went back to work and was gone more often than he was there. Retreating into his work to forget.

It was the first week in June when Celes decided she needed a little break. She went into her room alone, reassured Lee she wouldn't sleep and lay down on her bed to read a book and relax. Roman was showing now and the baby moved all the time, and it was about time Celes, Lee, and Roman had waited in anticipation for it and when it happened they all smiled in relief.

Celes didn't realize she was nodding off until she was asleep.

 _Celes woke up in her room looking around, nothing seemed amiss she must have dozed off for a few minutes. She got up off the bed and decided to head back to Lee and Roman in the library. She hasn't even made it half way when she got the feeling someone was following her. She turned to see if someone was only to be met with a dark hallway. She looked around for a few minutes and then continued on her way. She felt that feeling once again and turned this time giving a little gasp when she came face to face with a man in a black suit, the edges of him blurred._

" _W-who are you?" she asked._

 _He slid off his sunglasses and she gasped stepping back. "Well don't you look good enough to eat." he hissed._

" _No, I'm...no." Celes said and the shadow man advanced on her causing Celes to push herself against the wall._

" _I heard you, that day I showed Roman all those wonderful things I've done to the people she loves… I heard you say you wanted to give up." he said his breath on her cheeks making her cringe._

" _No, never." Celes said trying to sound defiant._

 _He chuckled darkly. "You are so spunky. I see why Roman likes you. But being spunky is not enough to save her. She's going to die, Celes."_

" _No she's not." Celes said as she started to shake with fear._

" _Yes...she is." he said and trailed his hand down her arms causing her to hiss at him. "Oh and feisty too?" his hand stopped on her belly. "You're close to the end." he said softly._

" _Don't touch me." she said pushing his hand away and he laughed darkly again stepping back._

" _Don't get too attached to that life inside of you Celes...you never know what can happen." he said and winked before putting the sunglasses back on._

 _After he was gone Celes stood in terror. She needed to wake up, now. She didn't get a chance to try because a pain shot through her middle and she clutched it screaming._

Celes awoke screaming in pain, it was not a normal labor pain it was worse and far more painful. She screamed again as another shot through her. She curled into a ball trying to make the pain stop. She heard the door open.

"Celes? What happened?" it was Lee.

"What are you doing here, go sit with Roman." she snapped and gave another scream as another pain hit.

Lee picked her up. "I cant leave you here like this...you need a doctor." Lee said.

"But Roman needs you...just, just put me on the couch and call Harry." Celes insisted and screamed through her teeth as another pain shot through her.

"No, I called Harry already. God damn it he's been with Roman for an hour." he growled taking her from the house and apperating to the hospital. He carried her in and she screamed again. "Someone help me please, something wrong."

Celes shook violently as an ordille took her from Lee. She was rushed down the hall to one of the muggle rooms. Celes let out another blood curdling scream as she was put into a bed. Lee came in and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the Doctor's checked her.

"Are you her husband?" they asked and Celes and Lee looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

"Yes." they said so the doctor would talk to him.

"The placenta has ruptured somehow. We have to get that baby out now or you'll both die." the Doctor said.

"Lee its too soon...they can't." she said grabbing his arm.

"We have no choice ma'am, it has to be done." he turned to Lee. "There is some things you need to sign and then you can join us in the operating room." Lee nodded and got up.

"Harry, I need you to get Harry." Celes whispered writing in pain.

"I will call him…" Lee said before leaving Celes alone. Celes was wheeled out of the room they took her into and into another room. She was given some kind of numbing drug, she looked up when Lee came back in. "He's bringing Roman too. She can sit with him in the waiting room or me; depending on how long it'll take, but it'll take them some time. They're driving in from Godric Hollow its safer than...you know. Why didn't I listen to you, now Harry's not here" he said brushing her hair Doctor told them he was going to start. Celes felt odd pressures and then the Doctor had the baby out. Celes looked up at the doctor.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" she asked feeling frantic.

"His lungs are underdeveloped. We are going to put him in an incubator so they can develop more. He's about three and a half weeks premature." the Doctor said handing the silent baby off.

Celes eyes filled with tears. "He said I shouldn't get attached to the life inside...he did this." Celes cried.

"He? Celes you don't mean? Did you fall asleep?" he asked turning green.

"I, for a minute it was a minute, less than… why is this happening to us?" she asked and looked away crying. Lee didn't say anything he just stroked her hair.

By the time Harry and Roman arrived Celes was in a room half dozing on her bed, every time she almost nodded off she jolted awake. She looked up when Harry came into the room and Celes opened her arms and he came over and hugged her. Roman stood in the doorway, Lee went over to her and picked her up and brought her over to the converted sleeper and laid her down on it, she reached out her hand and took Celes' and Celes cried again.

Roman still shook. She was there. She was there when Celes had fell asleep. He showed her everything. Not just when he had told her not to get attached to the baby but he also showed her when Celes had screamed herself raw. After the war she had screamed herself raw, she had isolated herself. When she was had disappeared with Lee and her connection was lost Celes not only went mad but she lived a half life. It was only the fact that she was pregnant that she had kept going.

"I want…" Roman whispered. "I want to be in the bed with Celes." She told Lee. He nodded and took her to the bed and set her down on the other side of Celes. She wrapped her arms tightly around Celes. He showed her everything. They had been slightly connected throughout their time. It was where he was getting his power. It was from her and Celes. They had gave into the their depression and it fed on it. He fed on it and tortured her and Lee.

A few minutes later a wizard doctor came in and gave Celes a sleeping potion to get her to relax. Roman held her close and slept herself. She didn't know how long she slept but she woke with a jolt. It was the first time she slept without being met with her demon. Shen she woke Celes was looking down at her. She traced her fingers over Roman's eyebrows. Roman closed her eyes and held Celes tighter. She didn't want to let her go.

"Where is Lee and Harry?" Roman whispered as she cleared her throat.

"They went to the food court." Celes told her.

"Tell me what happened." she told her.

"He is…"

"No, Cel." Roman told her. "Tell me what happened when… when we… after Hogwarts." She asked as she closed her eyes.

Celes grew stiff. "Nothing,"

Tears gathered Roman's eyes, "I need to know its not true." she sniffed. "I need to know that you didn't try to kill yourself."

"H...how did…"

Roman cried as she held Celes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I…"

Celes held onto Roman and tears filled her eyes. "Its not your fault, its not. I was the one selfish enough to want to die...You weren't suppose to know about that ever. I hate it…" Celes said. "I'm going to end it."

Roman cried as she shook her head. "I should have been there for you… I should have made Lee contact you. You suffered because of me. I don't want you to go. I know I'm so selfish. I'm willing to give up my life for the baby but I want you to stay. I want you to say alive and not die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going to die, I'm not going to leave. I'm going to fight, no more cowering in a corner. I'm going to fight and you know what, so are you. You are _not_ going to die, I will not let you. You are going to stay alive, you are going to hold that baby and you are going to be with me forever. I've decided that this experience has made me see that we need to stay together. Always. Pushing to get this connection back and pushing that bastard of a demon out." Celes said determined now. She slipped her hand down to caresse Roman's swollen belly. "This baby is a gift and we should be happy. You are going to live, and so is little James. No more moping." she wiped her eyes.

Roman nodded. She didn't feel the confidence Celes had, but she felt a little better that she had her fire back. It really shook her to the core to know that Celes was so out of it that she had tried to kill herself. It was never what she wanted. She didn't want Lee hurt either. She laid her head back down on Cele's chest and listened to her heart beat as she soothed her. This was all wrong. What was wrong with her. She was supposed to be worried about Celes not the other way around. She was supposed to be worried about James but she just couldn't bring herself to think about it. Continued to listen to Celes' heart and then drifted off to sleep.

Celes brushed Roman's hair out as she slept, she needed to fight, Roman needed her to be strong for her. She thought about her worry for James and pushed it aside. James was fine he was with a good doctor and he was going to be just fine. She looked up when Harry and Lee walked in. Celes smiled at them and each man came over and and kissed her and then Roman and Harry turned around and got her chocolate milkshake and chips. Celes sighed when she took a bite into a chip. They were proper american chips. She took the lid off the shake and dipped a fry in and the boys watched her eat. She was eating like she'd never eaten in her life. Lee cracked a smile, and so did Harry and she looked up.

"What?" she asked a chip halfway to her mouth.

"You look like an angry beast or something." Harry said and Lee snorted.

"What? No I don't." Celes said blushing.

"You… kind of do." Lee said and he began to shake with laughter.

"Its not funny." Celes said trying hard to pout but she started to shake with laughter, and then they were all laughing.

A week had gone by and Celes was allowed to go home but James had to stay in the hospital. They all took turns taking care of Roman and going to visit James. They had brought Roman plenty of pictures of him. Roman smiled as she looked over the pictures and would talk to Celes about things to lighten the mood. It was a thing they all did. They all tried to make her laugh as much as possible. They noticed when she was laughing more the nightmares became less requent. But when she did have the dreams they were violent. It was as if her demon was angry at her and would brutalize her. She always had new bruises every time she woke from them.

She had tried to hide them away from Lee as much as possible but he always found them. Celes was so pissed that she would vibrate with anger. She wasn't sure what she had to do to keep it from happening but she was determined to do something. It was at the end of the week that she had sent Alan owl.

Alan was there within minutes. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment. Celes answered the door and he smiled at her. They hugged each other tightly. He walked her to the living room and sat on the couch. "Celes tell me what exactly is going on." he told her.

"I… her demon is attacking her. It started two days after the wedding… we think. She passed out in the kitchen. When I checked her I couldn't find anything. I had another doctor check her and she said that Roman has a Placenta Previa. She had a choice. Either we get rid of the baby or… she could die." Celes said as her voice caught. She cleared her throat as she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. "She is choosing the baby."

Alan closed his eyes and felt his heart dropped. He took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened with her demon."

"We aren't sure when it started but it has been tormenting her. Alan, it had been invading our dreams. We have been taking sleeping potions so that we can have dreamless sleep." she shook her head. "It's strong, it leaves markings on her. It is trying to do anything to hurt her." she growled angrily. "It's hurting her and it made me have James prematurely. I want to kill it, Alan. I want it to die."

Alan cupped her face, "It's okay, I'm here now."

She nodded, "We have been trying to spend time with her to take her mind off of what is happening. Making her laugh and all."

"Good, good."

"It is working so far. The nightmares are less frequent but when she does have them they are so violent that she wakes up with new markings. I… I don't know what to do… I'm so lost, I feel helpless. All I have is my anger and my need to help her but… I don't know what to do!" she shot to her feet as she paced across back and forth in the room. "I want to kill it. Its hurting our girl, Alan."

He closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. "It's because she doesn't have her power." he told her. "Her mother had lost part of her power when she was pregnant with her. Now that she don't have her power she is loosing her natural witches powers. It's so that the baby can be protected… I don't know how. I think if she could keep her powers it would protect the baby more. I… I can probably make a shield. So that they it can't attack her anymore but it still might try reaching out for you all."

Celes nodded, "We can handle it. Please, do what you can. At this point, if that is all you can do, then so be it. I just don't want her hurt anymore."

Alan nodded, "It will have to be a group things. From what I am hearing not only is it going to be angry but I think it may be too strong for me, so I will need all of you to help me."

"We will do anything to help." Lee said as he walked in. He had been listening. He didn't want to be in the room if there was doing that could be done. He didn't want to receive that bad news. Now that he knew that they could block out the demon. He was reading for anything.

Alan nodded, "That means Harry has to be in on it."

"He will do it. He cares just as much as we do." Celes told him.

"Where is she?" Alan asked.

"She is sleeping. Harry is watching her." Lee told him.

"Well, lets get this started." Celes told them.

They walked up to one of the spare rooms. Roman had been adamant about not returning to the room she and Lee shared. She never told them why but they all knew that whatever her demon had done or said had left such a big impression on her that she was scared to go back to the room. So Lee and her set up in one of the spare rooms. As they entered the room they found Harry laying on the bed reading with Roman's head on his chest. It had seemed she needed to hear their hearts when she slept.

Harry smiled up at them as he put down his book. "Hello, Alan." he greeted.

He smiled at Harry. It really warmed his heart to see them all taking care of his daughter. When he had learned of what Celes did for Roman her third year he was scared. not only for his daughter but for what it could do to Celes. He had heard stories of other mending souls, but most of them had been the significant other. Not a friend. When he heard she marked Lee he knew Roman's love life was going to get complicated and had tried to warn her but it was too late. Oddly enough everything seemed to work out for them all. At first he was a little upset and worried. He was against the whole group being so close but as he got to know them and saw where their feelings were coming from, he found it oddly worked out for all of them. For people on the outside they would never understand but for those who knew them and their relationship they accepted it. They had seen the love they all had for each other.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Alan asked him.

Harry looked at his watch. "About a half hour."

"We are going to try a spell. Could you lay her in the middle of the bed?" Alan asked. he took of his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Everyone circle around her and hold hands. I think it will work best if we are connected hands to hands. Whatever you do, don't break connection." he eyed each and everyone of them. "I… if this works like thing it will. Her demon is going to be very angry and it will do just about anything to deter us… so don't break the connection."

They all nodded and held hands. Alan allowed his power to fill him then to fill the room. He kept his eyes on Roman as he started to build the shield. He wanted it strong so he started to weave it tightly.

Roman gasped as she woke up she rolled onto her back and looked around. She screamed as she looked at them all. "Stop!" she told them. "Stop it!" They were doing something and she knew it wasn't good. They were putting their necks on the line and she didn't want that. She needed to handle this on her own. She knew as long as her demon had access to her the others wouldn't be hurt. Now they were interfering.

" _STOP IT!"_ her demon roared. " _STOP IT!"_ He appeared in front of them and Celes gasped. " _Stop it!"_

Celes had tried to step forward but Alan pinned her with his eyes.

"Don't move." He told her.

The demon whirled around on Alan. It smiled at him. " _Long time no see,_ dad _."_ It told him." _You won't beat me this time."_ it growled. " _If you don't stop, Roman is next._ " it hissed. To prove its point he went over to Roman. She whimpered as she tried to crawl away. It grabbed her ankle and pulled her roughly towards him. He picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

Lee, Harry, and Celes all took a step forward.

"Don't move!" Alan told them.

"The baby!" Celes exclaimed as she pleaded with him.

"The baby will be fine."

" _Don't be so sure about that, Alan."_ It thrust its hand into Roman's belly and pulled out a small white light.

"ALAN!" Celes screamed.

"It is a trick!" he growled. "He wants us to stop. I told you he will do anything to make us stop. The baby is protected. He can't touch it."

Roman's demon screamed as the little light disappeared from its hand. " _That may have been a trick but this isn't!"_

Roman struggled to get out of its gasped as she clawed at his hand. She gasped as she felt its hand sock into her chest and pulled out her heart. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued gasp.

" _Are you willing to risk the life of your daughter, Alan? If you don't stop now, I_ will _kill her. It will put a damper on my plans but I can do without them. Choose, Alan!"_ he squeezed her heart.

Roman screamed from the pain. Her vision started to blackend. She continued to gasp for air then her head lolled to the side. The last thing she saw was Harry. For that brief moment they connected with eye contact.

A bright light spilled out of Harry as he growled. A power radiated from him. A bright purple strand of light started to form between Roman and him. He felt the power that had connected them to each other. It grew strong and brighter until it looked like a bright purple cable was connecting them.

" _STOP IT!"_ The demanded screamed.

The cable was strong. He could feel everything Roman was feeling. The love she had for everyone, her pride, strength, her life. He felt the magic and the essences of whom Roman was. Right now it was broken down but it was there. It was why their connection would come and go. It was in fact broken down and need to a jump start. In that moment he connected to her. His power was holding it strong. When he felt it was strong and stable enough he passed it through Celes and Lee. They gasped as they felt the connection. It was stronger then they had ever felt.

" _STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"_ He squeezed the heart again.

Roman screamed in pain, then it stopped like it never happened. Her heart glowed brightly in her demon's hand. Harry had created a shield around it.

"You will no longer hurt her." Harry growled. "You will no longer hurt anyone here." The cord that connected Roman to Harry wrapped around her demon.

Alan worked fast with the shield. He concentrated so hard sweat broke out over his body. His breathing became labored. A soft blue light started to form between the demon and Roman. Roman had slumped to the bed as the demon screamed in outrage.

" _THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL RETURN! SHE WILL DIE AND NONE OF YOU WILL EVER HAVE HER!" it screamed._

The cord around the demon turned into a glass box and boxed him in. It shrank smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a small bead of light then it floated back into Roman. As much as Harry wanted to kill it something deep down told him it would kill Roman in the process. They were a ying-yang. Where as Roman was the light she will always have a darkness in her. They have yet to see the light in the demon but it was there and they balanced each other in a strange way.

Once Alan was done and the demon was locked away the connection that had connected them broke away. Harry gasped as if he lost the most precious thing. Alan fell to his knees as he tried to breath. Harry rushed over to Roman and cried. He felt as if a part of him had died. He pulled her onto his lap and weeped. He pushed her hair out of her face and gently shook her.

"Baby girl, wake up." He pleaded. "Please, wake up." he looked over at Celes and Lee. "Please, help her."

Celes checked her and found her breathing. She checked her vitals and found them all normal and strong. "She is okay. She is only sleeping."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am very sure."

"Why… why can't I feel her? She was there… now… Oh, God…"

Celes wiped at her eyes as Lee took Roman from Harry and laid her on the bed. Celes cupped Harry's face. "Breath with me, honey. Breath. That's it. Take deep breaths. She is okay. You just finally really connected to her. It is the same empty void we all feel. She is alive but her magic isn't there. It is her magic that connected us." she explained. "Lee and I had to deal with this loss and its truly new to you. Give her a couple of hours and she will wake up. That was a lot of stress on her and she needs to rest."

"If it will make you feel better, you can sleep here with her until she wakes up." Lee told him. he felt his pain and knew what he was feeling. It had taken him a long time to come to terms that Roman was in fact alive, it was just the connection was strong and they all craved and needed.

Harry nodded as he looked down at Roman's pale sleeping face. He looked up at Celes and genlty kissed her. "You are strong. I can't… imagine how you survived this? I just feel as if… I lost something I can't leave without."

She gave him a sad smile. "Welcome to the club."

They all gave soft laughs. "The Roman club." Lee said.

Celes looked over to Alan. He was laying on the ground panting. Blood started to leak from his nose. She quickly went and grabbed some tissue and came back. He placed it on his nose and sat him up.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm just so… tired."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry. Thank you. Thank you very much. Roman will be safe now and we can now focus on the baby."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned more on her. "I am so tired. I think I may just sleep for a while… or a day."

They both chuckled as he sighed again. Celes pulled back the tissue and wiped his nose. When she was satisfied that it stopped she brushed some of his hair out of his face as he slept with his head on her lap.

The next day Alan didn't leave, but moved into the guest room across the hall from, what Celes was now calling, Harry and Roman's room. He was still so worn out that she insisted he stay out the week to recover. She on the other hand felt a little lighter. She went into her room and grabbed her suit and decided to get going on her therapy after the C-section. She pulled on the one piece, that dipped low between her breasts, grabbed a towel, went down the hall she popped in on Harry and Roman. They were sleeping so she went along to the pool.

When she got there she sighed and she slipped into the water. She began to do slow lazy laps, she was about 10 in when Lee walked in and started watching her. She did three more before she stopped and went to the edge of the pool where Lee was standing and looked up at him.

"Hi." she whispered. Her heart raced as her body filled with unexpected desire for him.

"Hi you." he said and sat down pulling his pants to the knees. He put his feet in the pool and looked down at her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm...okay...less angry." Celes said softly.

"That good; how about with Harry being stuck to Roman like glue?" he asked.

"I'm okay with that. I get it and I'm sure you do. He's finally connected to her on a deeper level and now he's going through what we did...he has to see her and touch her all the time to make sure she's still alive." Celes said shrugging. She began to shake so she pushed off the wall and swam around. It didn't help she still shook with every movement. She had her back turned, so she didn't see Lee silently stand and remove all but his boxers. He had slipped into the water and he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his front.

"Lee." she said biting her lip and closing her eyes, her heart rate sped up and she started to shake uncontrollably.

"I had an idea, but first you need to calm down. Breath, think of the good. Think of the good parts don't go to that place of guilt." he whispered and his hand slipped into the front of her swimsuit and he tweaked her nipple. She moaned arching her back.

"Lee, please stop." she said. "I cant think."

Lee pulled his hand away from her breast and he pulled away. Celes felt cold with him so far away from her. "I have an idea Celes, to work on your issue…" he said.

"Okay…" she said giving him a caution look.

"We need to practice." Lee said.

"Practice? Practice sex?" she asked.

"Yes...no….well sort of; we need to practice getting you comfortable with the idea of sleeping with me." Lee said his eyes were hot on her. She took a deep breath and did the exercise.

"Who is to say that we ever will at this point? The connection is broken Lee and it was the only thing that held us together." she said softly looking down.

"You and I both know thats not true anymore." Lee growled and Celes looked up at him surprised.

"Does it upset you when I try to push you away?" she asked.

"Yes, damn it. Not as much as if you were Roman, but yes…" Lee said.

"Lee...I don't think…" she said softly and trailed off. Her mind filling with all the stolen kisses and touches she'd had with him. The thrill of him, the need for him. She had that need even now without the connection. She scowled for a minute and then swam away trying to cool off. "I'm still worried about what this will do to Roman."

"Why, she's told both of us we can have sex?" he asked.

"Yes but…" now she was just grasping at straws. Why did she become this timid little flower around Lee all of a sudden? She had always been able to meet his passion at par and now she just couldn't. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "Do you think she and Harry will ever have sex?"

"Yes, I think its only natural after all that we've been through that it will happen at some point. Does that bother you?" he asked her.

Celes thought about it for a minute. "No it doesn't. Them having sex doesn't bother me...I guess its just, I feel like we are one step ahead of those two in that respect."

"Relationships grow in different time frames. While mine and Roman's took years, yours and Roman's took less than two weeks to go from innocent friendship to an all out sex-capades." Lee said. "Who's to say it won't take them less or more time...we don't know, thats their relationship."

"But Lee, our relationship went from meaningless touching and kissing to sex in one afternoon." Celes said.

Lee's eyes darkened. "It was never meaningless, Celes."

Celes was so surprised by those words that every fear she had melted away and she propelled herself across the space between them. She pressed her body into his and kissed him, he kissed her back. Then he pulled back and smiled.

"Is that a yes to the practice?" he asked.

She could only nod. He pulled away from her and she gave an irritated sound. Lee laughed and turned. "Are you coming?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. She felt like a teenager again as they half ran back to her room. They would stop for minutes at a time and share deep kisses and paw at each other. As Celes thought about it their relationship resembled that of two teenagers looking for a place to paw at one another.

When they finally made it back to her room Celes tensed up thinking of the chair. Lee looked up at her and shook his head taking her hand and pulling her close.

"Breath Celes, think of the good." he said and she closed her eyes. Her heart rate slowed and she felt her body relax. She moaned and stepped away.

"I'm going to take off my suit and rinse off...please don't take that as an invitation, its not" she said softly.

He put his hands up. "Hey, I wasn't going to...do you want me to put my shorts back on after I take these wet boxers off?"

Celes bit her lip and Lee groaned and she looked up at him and realized what she was doing and stopped blushing. "Um...yes. For...now." she said softly. She went over to her dresser and pulled out panties and one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She took deep calming breaths and peeled off her suit leaving it and turning on the water she got under the hot spray and rinsed the chlorine off of her body. She washed her hair, when wet it went down to the top of her thighs. She finished and got out of the shower, toweling off she went over to her cloths and with shaky hands pulled them on. Then she combed out her hair to that it fell over her shoulders and down her back. She jumped up and down a few times and opened the door.

When Celes entered her room Lee was laying on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles arms crossed across his chest his eyes shut. His chest rose and fell steadily, he appeared to be sleeping, but one of his eyes popped open and he smiled at her and she blushed. He opened his arms and she went over and crawled up onto the bed with him.

"Will you come with me tomorrow to get James?" she asked.

"Harry isn't going with you?" he asked.

"He wants to stay with Roman. I don't think he's cold or anything. I think he's just worried Roman will evaporate if he leaves her alone. He goes the restroom and showers with the door open so he can see her." Celes said.

"I did stuff like that at the beginning, when Roman first lost her powers. I'd take her into the king bathroom and lay her on the faint couch and take showers and go with her right there. I didn't care I had to know she was there." Lee said.

"I had to keep touching her. Her face, or her hair, or anything...its the only way I knew when I was alone after I thought she died I lost a part of myself." she whispered eyes filling with tears. Lee tipped her chin up and looked down at her.

"I think you found that piece of yourself the day you walked back into our lives." Lee whispered and Celes rested her hand over his heart.

"Oh Lee." she said softly and they kissed. It was soft, not wanting to pressure her Lee kept the kiss soft. Celes had other ideas she deepened the kiss pressing her tongue to his lips so he'd open them. Their tongues proceeded to dance with each other as Lee lifted Celes up so that she was straddling his hips. She ground her hips into his as they kissed. His hand reached down slipped under her shirt going up and finding her bare breast. She moaned into his mouth and started to shiver. Lee pulled back from the kissing and looked at Celes.

"You need to breath, think of how good this feels don't think of anything else but how it feels to have my hand on your breast." Lee whispered. Something about those words made her relax and close her eyes, he rolled her nipple in between his finger and thumb and she moaned loudly and arched back and pushed her hands into his chest.

"Okay Celes I'm going to start on the other one now." he whispered and she nodded his other hand trailed up under her shirt finding her other nipple which he started to tease. Celes groaned as she started to gyrate her hips against his. She started to get so hot all her sensations were in overdrive.

"Are you still okay?" Lee asked her and she nodded. Dear lord was he going to bring her to climax by just playing with her breasts? Where did he learn how to do this?

She moaned as he rolled her nipples a little quicker, she felt his manhood erect between her legs and she was panting moaning loudly.

"Lee…" she whispered.

"Its okay Celes, Its okay." he whispered huskily to her.

"I need...I need to…" she panted and then she climaxed her whole body shaking and she collapsed on top of Lee still shaking. "How did you do that?" she panted.

"Very painstakingly." he said softly.

Celes blushed and looked down at his manhood still standing at attention. She looked up at him shyly. "I could help with that." she whispered boldly.

Lee's eyes widened, "Only if you want to otherwise I can take care of it."

"No, please let me try." Celes said getting up off of him. She pulled his shorts off and looked up at him. She ponyed her hair and leaned down licking the shaft and then she took it into her mouth. She heard Lee gasp in shock at what she was doing. She started slowing taking him in and out of her mouth keeping a good suction. She began to quicken and she felt him thrust his hips in response to what she was doing. The faster she went the harder Lee ground his hips.

"Celes...I'm going to…" he said softly. Celes kept going and when she felt him start to come she did something she had read once in a book, she pulled down on his ball sack and he came so hard that he growled loudly and shot come into the back of her throat. He was still shaking when Celes came up to kiss him. He kissed her back unabashed by the fact that his juices were still in her mouth. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Where did you learn that trick at the end?" he panted.

"I read a lot, I probably should have been a Ravenclaw." she said shrugging and Lee chuckled.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect, not too fast and not too slow." she whispered.

He combed his hands through her long red hair. "Good, that was the point...the part you did wasn't though I want you to know...but it was good all the same." Lee said and Celes looked up at him and sighed.

"We should go see Roman and Harry for a little while." she said softly.

"Are you feeling guilty?" he asked.

"No, I just want to see them. They were asleep earlier when I stopped by before my swim." Celes said poking him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and used his other to poke her side. She gave a yelp and giggled.

"No, no-no, don't tickle me, I could rip my stitches." she said and Lee took his hands away from her.

"As you wish." he said and Celes' eyes darkened with sudden passion again and moaned.

"I don't think I can handle anymore today...we need to get out of this bed." Celes said softly.

"Yes mam." Lee said but before he did he reached out and grabbed Celes' head giving her a hard kiss and then released her. She sat back looking dazed. "I will meet you there." he winked and left the room. Celes fell back on the bed and smiled a little. She felt, happy? She touched her lips which were slightly swollen. And then sat back up and got up and dug through the drawers and found a pair of Gryffindor sweat pants. She pulled them on went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She let it hang loose.

Celes left her room and walked down to the guests room and went into Roman and Harry's room, she smiled at Lee and then turned to them. She beamed at them.

"You look better." Celes said crawling into the bed in between Lee and Roman. She snuggled to Roman and smelled her.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. She used her fingers to touch Lee. "I'm feeling better."

"Thats good, Im so glad I sent an owl to your dad." Celes sighed.

Harry nodded and reached over Roman to run a finger down Celes arm. "Me too." he said.

"Thank you." She said as her eyes softened. "I didn't want any of you guys to be hurt." she told them as she looked at each of them. "I love you guys, I really do. I want to say don't do that again but I know its not going to stop you and I'm too thankful."

Celes laughed and stroked Roman's cheek. "I know we scared you, baby girl, but it was what we had to do. You would have died if we had let that that...terrible poop-cunt, keep hurting you." Celes said with a little anger in her words.

Harry's eyes sparkled with humor. "A what cunt?" he laughed

Roman laughed, "That sounds more dirty that id does insulting."

Celes turned pouting and looked up at Lee. "That doesn't sound dirty does it?" she asked and glared back at Roman and Harry who were laughing at her.

Lee smiled, "I think our Ro is back… It sounded insulting but when she said that, I can't help but think dirty."

Roman laughed, "It's okay. You always had a creative way of cursing."

Celes sighed and smiled a little. "Yeah I guess I do…" she smiled smugly. "Hear that Im creative?" she said looking around at them all.

Roman looked up at Harry and laughed. She looked at Lee then back at Celes. It felt good to have them all around her. She loved that they were around. She bit her lower lip as she looked over at Lee. It was odd that for the past few months she had been so down and depresses. She didn't want anyone around. Now she wanted them all and she felt happier and lighter.

Lee caught her eye and his darkened. "Ro," he groaned. He leaned down and kissed her. He sucked gently on her lower lip. "Stop doing that."

Roman giggled and looked up at Celes, "I want a kiss from you too." she said as she pulled her hand.

Celes looked across at Harry and then back at Lee. She could feel his arousal and shook her head at him as if to say "Never satisfied." and then she leaned in and obliged, she decided to give the boys a little show and deepened the kiss.

Roman giggled then turned to Harry, "Your turn." she told him

Harry licked his lips eager to kiss Roman whenever he could. He leaned down and kissed her so softly, so tenderly that he heard Celes, Lee, and Roman sigh.

She smiled up at him. There was something new. She had felt the connection with him it was strong. She hadn't expected it but it happened so strongly. When she had awaken in his arms, it took everything in her not to wrap her arms around him and make love to him. She wanted to make sure he was real as much as he wanted to make sure she was alive.

She groaned and looked at them all. As she felt her pregnant hormones kicked in. She felt like she was surround by a buffet of lovers and she could pick anyone. She just needed to make up her mind on which one she wanted. The dominant of Lee. The strong love of Celes. Or the soft simmer of Harry. She moaned as she closed her eyes. "I want all of you."

Celes had felt her desire peak and was right there with Roman. She felt Lee's fingers dig into her backside and nearly yelped. Celes giggled instead.

"Roman…" she sighed. She looked up at Harry who was also very turned on...this room had very quickly become a sex den. Celes fanned herself. "Wow, is it hot in here?"

"It sure is." she told her as she brought her down and kissed her. Pulled Lee's hand between her thighs. Then she pulled on Harry's hands and had him cup her breast. She moaned as she felt them all. She felt like she was in a bliss. She wanted them all touching her.

Harry caught Celes' eye as he ran his thumbs over Roman's nipples. Celes had a sudden flash of what Lee just did to her not thirty minutes before. She closed her eyes pressing her back end into Lee. She kissed Roman deeper driving her tongue into her mouth. "What are you doing Roman?" she panted against her lips taking them again.

She moaned as she felt Lee work her core. She slid her hands down Celes' sweatpants and worked her. It was all erotic and her body craved it all. When Lee caught her eyes she climaxed.

Celes ground her hips into Roman's fingers and opened her eyes watching Harry she bit her bottom lip as she got close. She heard Lee groan and watched Harry's eyes widen as she came all over Roman's hand. She shook with desire.

Roman growled as she climbed over Celes and straddled Lee's lap. She kissed him deeply as she rubbed herself against hard length of him. "God!" she growled. She pulled back and took a deep breath. She felt as if she was so out of control. She needed some kind of control. She looked at Harry and climbed over to him. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly. There was something about him that seemed to bring her down. She pulled back and sighed. She looked at Celes and smiled. She settled between Harry and Celes. She kissed her too. "I feel like I'm in a buffet of desserts and I can't pick." she growled.

Celes was shaking she was looking at Lee with hot timid eyes and smiled at Roman. "That was…" she didn't finish because she couldn't stop shaking. Harry smiled at her and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and looked back at Lee who nodded his head slightly. Celes started to think of the good, the kisses the feeling of being with all them, and she stopped shaking and relaxed looking at Roman. "Sorry." she blushed. "I'm working on that."

"Oh, Cel bear." She said as her words calmed her down. "I… I forgot. I am so sorry."

Celes grinned and kissed her. "Its okay, Lee and I are practicing." she said the words tumbling out of her mouth like word vomit.

"Practicing?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Roman looked over her shoulder at him, "They are working on her guilt." She told him. She looked back at Celes and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Your guilt?" Harry asked completely lost. "What guilt, I had no idea about this."

"My…" Celes trailed off and frowned she didn't know how to explain it she just knew she had it. She looked from Roman to Lee for help.

"She still feels guilty about what happened in the library." Roman said as she continued to caress Celes' cheek. "She feels attracted to him and has been flirting with him, but it was all a safety net that held her. But then it was accidently ripped away and every time she and Lee are close together she only feels the guilt for what happens."

Harry nodded and looked at Celes. "Why couldn't I help you with that?" he asked and Celes blushed deeply.

"Because its linked to my attraction to Lee. I love you, baby, but you can't help me stop feeling guilt over wanting Lee." Celes said reaching out and touching his cheek. "I think that its going to work though." Celes said looking back at Lee with a smile and then back to Roman.

Roman smiled at her. She looked up at Harry and smiled up at him. "Are you okay with it?"

Harry looked from Lee, to Celes, and then to Roman. "I am…" he said as if surprised.

Celes laughed a little and leaned up and kissed him. "Oh Harry Potter what are we going to do with you. You poor thing coming into this really messed up weird world." she kissed him again.

Roman gave a mischievous giggle as she pressed her face to Celes' breast. "You smell so good."

Celes moaned against Harry's lips and pulled away blushing. She turned and looked at Lee who had basically staying quiet. "Are you okay?" she asked looking down at his manhood curiously.

He smiled, "I am." then he groaned and then adjusted himself.

Roman poked her head around Celes and looked at Lee. "Are you sure? I can help you if not." she told him as she caught his eye so that he got her meaning.

He laughed and then caressed her cheek. "I don't want to wear yourself out."

"I want all of you to _wear_ ," she paused as she looked at all of them. "me out."

Celes and Harry barked in laughter and Celes turned to Lee blushing. "I could…" she whispered trailing off hating not feeling timid. "Or I could just take Harry…"

"No." Harry interrupted. "Im not leaving." he didn't say it harshly just stated it.

Roman turned to Harry and cupped his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I am still here. I'm alive and breathing." he made him place his hand between her breast so that he could feel her heart beat. "Feel that? It's strong."

Harry nodded and buried his face in her neck pulling her to him. "I dont want to lose you." he said and Celes' heart broke for him she had to turn away because she was going to cry.

She soothed him as she ran her hands through his hair. "You won't lose me." She told him. His breath on her neck ran chills down her body. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

Celes watched them and felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She sat up and looked down at Lee and scooted off the bed. "I'm uh...gonna go. I love you." she said to them and left without another word. She made it halfway back to her room when she stopped and fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Harry had said all the things she had been thinking since the day before the final battle. She hunched her shoulders and began to sob. She felt someone pick her up and she looked up to find Lee carrying her. He took her into her room and laid her down on the bed then crawled in next to her. He held her why she had a good cry.

Celes finally calmed down enough to look up at him, no doubt she looked like a puffy blob person, but he didn't seem to care. He just brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sorry, I had a momentary hopelessness feeling...its under control now." she said softly pulling away from him and sitting away from him.

"Is that all?" he probed. And she peaked at him.

"Well, and watching Roman and Harry growing closer has touched me deeply." she whispered.

"Me as well. Its nice to watch them bloom." Lee said.

"Aren't you and Roman still blooming?" Celes asked wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Yes and no, so much of Roman and I are already figured out, but so much of us aren't. I've known her for as long as you have, so we have the connection that she and Harry are building right now already." Lee said leaning his head against the headboard.

Celes nodded and sighed. "You're really good at this relationship stuff Lee."

"No, I just observe well." he said smiling at her. She smiled back. Her eyes traveled down his body and stopped on his crotch.

"Do you still need…?" she trailed off.

"No, but I will if you keep looking at it like its a lollipop." he said and laughed when her cheeks flushed. "I think that would earn me a point if we were playing Roman's game."

Celes chuckled. "Yes...it would." she said.

"What time are going to get James in the morning, and is he coming back here?" Lee asked changing the subject.

"Um, around ten and then the family is meeting here for a meet and greet and lunch, and then…" Celes' heart clenched. "Molly is going to take him with the rest of the children."

"Celes are you going to be okay with that. He's still new?" Lee asked.

Celes nodded. "I pumped enough milk to last her two months I'll start again tomorrow." she said softly and as if on cue her breast emitted milk. She gasped blushing and bringing her hands to her breasts to cover the spots.

Lee laughed and shook his head, eyes hot. "Dont, its fine." he said.

Celes' eyes widened. " _Thats_ a turn on? Oh I bet Roman will love that…" Celes said sarcastically.

"I dont know if she will or not, but I can tell you do." Lee laughed, and Celes gave a mock scandalized gasp, but then said. "Would you like to 'practice' more?"

"Only if you want to." Lee said softly and Celes thought about it for a minute. "Dont think about it Celes, just decide."

Celes crawled over and straddled his hips boldly again. "This time could you touch me...lower?" she asked.

"You're asking for things now, thats probably a good sign." Lee said softly playing with the bottom of her hair the hung down by her thigh.

"So you will? I'd like that if you please." Celes whispered.

"As you wish." Lee said and Celes felt her entire body go hot and she shuddered, she reached forward and kissed him hard. "Whoh Celes slow down. If you go too fast you'll have an attack." he said pushing her back. "You have to wait for the hot unhinged sex or you'll panic and end up on the floor again."

"As long as you're on the floor with me…" Celes said sounding a little like her old self.

"No, Celes slow down. Lord knows I don't want to go slow, but I promised I would wait till you're ready. And your aren't ready for the full monty yet." Lee said. He picked her up and laid her down on her back on the bed and leaned down and kissed her slowly, she sighed and tried to concentrate on what he was making her feel in that moment. He kissed her down her neck and then he pushed the jersey off and kissed each breast licking off the excess milk from each. That simple act make her groan and arch her back. Lee grinned at her response and encouraged worked his way down to her navel where he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around once. Then he kissed the waistline of the sweats before he removed them and tossed them aside, he had removed her panties all in one go. He ran his hands up her legs and spread them and Celes felt her heart rate pick up and she moaned feeling her body tense.

Lee stopped instantly and looked up at her. "Celes, take a breath." she did. "Good now again." she did again. "Now while I'm touching you don't think about anything but what I'm making you feel right here and now. Can you do that my Little minx?" he asked her and she nodded. He smiled and then dipped his head down between her legs and she arched her back in anticipation of Lee's tongue coming into contact with her core. When it did Celes shuddered from head to toe and rolled her hips moaning. He laughed huskily and continued to work her core slowly with his tongue then switched to her clit while he entered two fingers into her core pumping them in and out slowly while he teased her clit.

Celes rolled her hips and began to moan loudly. She was sweating with her effort to get there. She grabbed a handful of Lee's dreads and pulled a little and her moaning turned into little cries of pleasure.

"Oh My god, Lee...Oh My god…" she panted and his hand came up and pressed down on her belly just above the pelvic bone causing her g spot to be pushed into the fingers inside her. Before she could even think about what he was doing she came hard her legs and entire body jolting. She was still twitching with desire as he kissed back up her body, he ended by kissing her and bringing his fingers up for her to lick off which she did eagerly. She sighed and looked up at him. Her heart didn't feel heavy, it felt light and she was happy.

Suddenly a huge wave of emotion befell her, she was happy. Tears filled her eyes, Lee looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Celes?" he asked.

"No, its not that...its just...I'm really happy." she said softly. Lee laughed. Celes pulled at his shirt. "Take off your cloths Lee." she said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"When I fall asleep I want to feel your skin on mine." she said desire in her words.

"Celes, your are a long ways from being able to go all the way." Lee said.

"I don't want...okay well I do but not tonight." Celes said softly. Lee sighed heavily and got up and took off his cloths and Celes watched him hungerly. She crawled under the blankets and her joined her spooning against her. She snuggled into his warm body finding that she fit as well against Lee as she did against Harry. He played with her hair and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Roman sighed as Harry held her and kissed her. There was slow tenerness to his kiss that made her moan. She lifted her knee to his hip. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. it was really odd to have have this attraction to him. She normally wanted something hare and rough but his slow susual feeling he was giving her was making her burn hotly.

"Harry," she moaned. "Touch me." she whimpered. "Please."

He kissed down her neck as his hand slid down her back to her ass. He held her to him as he returned to her lips. "We have to slow down." he breathed against her lips.

Roman rubbed against him urging him on. "Please." she moaned.

"Ro," he said as he pulled back a little to gain his breath. "We need to slow down."

"You don't understand, Harry. I… got I'm so aroused, I need a release. We don't have to do intercorse, I just need something."

Harry groaned as he kissed her again. "I know, but lets just slow down… for me?"

Roman groaned. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." She told him. "These hormones of mine are just… on overdrive."

"It's okay. I understand, its just that i want you to be okay with this before we do anything. You went through something really bad and I want you to relax for a while." he told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's also because this is all new too, isn't it? We didn't have this strong of an attraction before and you are making sure I'm okay. I understand." She smiled at him as she bit her lower lip. "We snogged a bit but that was it."

"Don't forget that tease you did with me for Celes." he smiled.

Roman laughed, "Well there was that too." she sighed as she looked into his green eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh, God. I love you too. I love Celes and I love you." he held her tight.

"Harry, you need to do something for me." she told him.

"Anything."

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "You need to go back to work."

He frowned at her, "Ro…"

"No, Harry. I know that we connected now and the loss of it has you attached to me but this is the part where we have to try and work through it." she smiled at him. She felt like he was the new toy of the group… well he was new but it was something they all had to work with. It was the fact that they stuck together and was still together that they were able to function. "Harry, I babied you long enough."

He laughed as he held her close. "You are babing me?"

"Think about it, Harry. You have stuck with me for a whole week. As much as I enjoy watching you watch me as you shower it has to stop. Especially since you aren't going to touch me." she pouted as she sat up. "We all had to go through it. We had to find a way to cope with the lack of connection. So, you have to learn too. I can't keep you hostage in here as you keep trying to convince yourself that I am alive. You have to now jump out on faith and believe that I will be alive when you come back. To make it easier i will sit in a chair right in front of the door a few minutes before you come home so that I am the first you see." she smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry gave a laugh as he placed his head on her lap. "Will you really do that for me?"

"Of course I will. If Celes and Lee were in the same situation I would do the same for each of them. You've seen how I do something to reassure them and I will do the same for you. I love you and would do anything to make you comfortable."

He smiled as he remembered all the things she had done for Celes and for Lee. At the time he had just accepted that it was a reassurance they needed to have that he couldn't give them. When he talked to lee about he Lee had told him that the connection was different for all of them. They all contributed something different. They all added something that she needed. For Lee he provided not only being her mate but being someone to take care of her and to be dominate. Celes connected with her by the soul. They were apart of each other and there was no separating that. She was also there to suppress her demon. With the connection She was able to snap Roman out of it because the demon was trapped inside due to her magic. Celes basically was there to control not her but to bring her back.

"What Is my role?" he asked feeling a little lost in what he was suppose to do.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"What is my role in the connection?"

Roman frowned, "I don't understand."

"I was just thinking about what what Lee had told me. He said that Celes and him contribute something different to the Connection with you. So I was wondering what do I contribute."

She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure yet. We will have to see and find out. But until then, go back to work."

He chuckled and sighed, "Okay." she told her. "I will go back to work."

"Good." She sighed as she stomach growled. "I guess the baby is ready to eat."

He smiled as he sat up and kissed her. "I will be right back with food."

The next morning Roman sat in bed with all her burlesque things spread out in front of her. Harry had informed them that he was going to go back to work the next day. Roman squeezed his hand to reassure him that she would be waiting for him. Celes and Lee also nodded. They told them that they were going to pick up baby James and that Molly, Arthur, and the kids were going to be visiting for lunch. Celes told Roman she was to stay in bed or relaxed somewhere. She wasn't to be walking around. Roman had tried complaining about it but Harry and Lee backed Celes up. Roman grumbled about mutiny and pouted.

Celes and Lee walked into the front of the house and they were both laughing at the fact that everyone thought that Lee was her husband. They hadn't said differently they didn't see any point in explaining it, it had done what it was meant to and that was get him the information he needed to know when Celes was in labor. That morning when Celes had woken up in Lee's arms she had sighed and didn't even have an attack. She had left him to sleep in the bed and took sometime for herself in the bathroom baiting in the giant clawed foot tub in there. After an hour in there Lee came in and she had made a few suggestive remarks which he had promptly groaned and shook his head. When she pouted and bit her lip on purpose he had gone over to the tap filled a cup with cold water and dumped it over her head, she had shrieked coming out of the bathtub so quickly that she slipped and fell against Lee. He had growled once again and carried her over to the shower where he turned the cold water on and then stepped under it with her pinned in his arms. She had shrieked again struggling to get away but he had held her fast determined to quiet both their hormones. In the end Celes had gone limp in his arms and slipped away giggling as she skipped off into the bedroom. By the time Lee come out of the bathroom however Celes was dressed. She grinned up at him and he scowled down at her.

"You aren't suppose to be the one driving me crazy." he had snapped and stalked buck ass naked out of the room.

Now as they walked into the house and set down James' bags from the hospital Celes sat down with him in her arms for a second. She looked up at Lee, "So I think we need to take this little guy to visit his Mummy now." Celes said softly.

"That sounds like a really good plan, before the family gets here." Lee said helping her to stand. They walked up the stairs and went to Roman's room, Celes walked through the door and grinned at Roman who didn't see them come in at all.

Roman reached over to a box of things and ruffled through it. She then gave a little groan and placed a hand on her baby bump.

"Ro, are you overworking yourself. I can take that away if you are." Celes said and Lee went over to her side.

"No," she pouted. "the baby is just kicked har…" she trailed off as she looked up at the little bundle in Celes' arms. "Oh, may I" she asked as she held out her arms.

"Of course you can Mummy." Celes said softly and went over and sat down next to Roman handed her James, he was only just barely six pounds now. When he had been born he had been a scary two, he was small still.

"Oh, you look so beautiful" she cooed at him. "Cel-Bear, look at him." she ran a finger down his cheek. "He is so tiny."

Celes looked down into his little sleeping face. "Harry says that he looks like his dad. I think that he looks like himself though. And he'll grow to be big and strong just like his daddies, and mummies." Celes said leaning her head on Roman's shoulder.

There was an odd feeling that fell over her. A feeling like she didn't want to be apart from him. It nearly felt like her connection with Lee. The way she had marked him was to show that he was hers and that she never wanted to be apart from him. "He will be big and strong."

Celes watched him sleep a little longer and then leaned back on Roman's bed and laughed a little. "So did you hear what Lee did to me thing morning?" she asked eyes sparkling with mischief. "He _made_ me take a cold shower... _made_ me." she said shivering.

Roman laughed, "I heard screaming but I wasn't sure what it was all about." She frowned at them. "I want to play next time." she smiled at Celes. "If he made you take a cold shower, does this mean you are getting over your guilt?"

Celes looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "Id like to think so, I mean excuse me for inviting him into my bath this morning." Celes said with a large smiled. "It was soapy too...you would have joined me." Celes pouted.

Roman moaned as she remembered many soapy baths and fun. She looked over to Lee, "I want to bathe and shower with you." she smiled at him. "I can think of a lot of water being all over."

Celes moaned and felt her heart rate pick up with that thought, she began to shake, there was the guilt, crap. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of it and only think of the good but all she could think of was depriving Roman of her husband. She took another deep breath.

Roman frowned at her, "What's wrong, Cel-bear?"

Celes shook her head as if to wave her off. "Im fine, just…"

"Celes stop thinking, breath." Lee commanded and she did and then her shaking subsided and she blushed.

"I just felt bad...you should be doing things with Lee like that not me." she whispered laughing a little.

"No, don't feel like that. I already feel bad enough that Harry has been stuck to me all week. But i understand that he needs this and I also understand that you need this too." Roman smiled at her. "I feel like Lee and I are the power couple that needs to help and hold you two together."

"Well arent you two adorable." Lee said softly shaking his head.

"Oh hush you or I'll say something arousing or ill do this." she stopped talking and bit her lower lip and Lee let out a moan. "You know being close to you like this just brings out the inner Roman. You should take a bath with him… I'm sure it would be quite fun...I mean I wouldn't know…" she said looking down in mock sadness.

Roman laughed as she scooted closer to Celes and turned to look at Lee. "You know, I think Lee needs to teased." she nodded. "Do you remember the baths we use to take. The warm water on our flesh, the bubbles playing with our nipples, and our hands on each other. Wheren't those enjoyable days?"

"Mmm the way it felt when your fingers were inside me…" Celes said dropping her head back and looking at Lee, he was squirming in his seat.

Roman smiled, "Oh, yes, lets not forget the sloshing of the water in the bathroom. That is important. Its and arousing sound mixed with our moans."

"Oh yes, those noises alone are enough to drive one to the edge." Celes said softly.

Roman closed her eyes. "Yes." she turned to Celes. "You know I loved when you were so wild you would push my head further into you." she giggled. "And the feel of your hair over my thighs…"

Celes looked at Lee and his eyes burned into her. She smiled. "The smell of you all over me…" Celes said softly and Lee's whole body changed and he was coming at her he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and he kissed her fiercely then he leaned down and gently kissed Roman. "Watch that child I have to do something." he said.

Roman giggled. "Have fun! And don't break her!" she told him.

Lee picked up Celes throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bathroom. He again turned on the cold water and this time because he brought them under with their cloths on this time but instead of having its desired effect it only made Celes more passionate and she reached up and kissed Lee pushing him against the back of the shower stall. He kissed her back but growled and grabbed her hips pushing her back again trying to make her stand in the water. She looked up at him through the cascade and bit her lip and Lee was done he moaned and with one move had Celes on her back.

"You really want to do this?" he growled tearing at her cloths she gasped when he ripped her shirt.

"I...yes." she said trying to match his intensity.

"Celes, you have to stop trying to push this." he groaned he didn't stop working her pants off though. "Damned skinny jean, its like a second skin" he muttered as he finally peeled it off pulling them down to her ankles.

"But I want to push it." Celes whispered urgently.

"No you dont, youll take two steps back and then where will we be?" he snarled and ripped her panties off. He buried his face in her and his tongue found her core and he drove her to a quick and earth shattering orgasm that left her gasping for breath. He worked his own pants off and was on top of her in a second. He pressed his erection against her but didn't enter her.

"Lee…" Celes said looking up at him and she began to shake, this was too much like the library for her liking. "Stop."

And he did, he slumped on top of her taking deep breaths. "Celes think of the good...stop thinking of the bad." he whispered. "Stop pushing me Celes please, I already want you but you have to want it first and I am not going to force you."

"You just forced a panic thingy." Celes pointed out.

"That was to prove a point." he leaned up and looked down at her. "We have to go slow, you can't go fast and heavy with me anymore." Lee said. "Or at least not yet." he said groaning a little.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and shivered. "I'm cold."

"I am too. Come on we need to get out of these wet clothes before the family arrives." he said getting up. He undid his boots, turned the water off and helped Celes up then her carried her over to the counter in between the sinks and sat her down taking off her soggy shoes and socks working the jeans off and helping her with her shirt. He handed her a towel and undressed completely and secured a towel around his hips he turned and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked.

Celes nodded resisting the urge to bite her lip and she took his hand following him out of the bathroom. She gave a sheepish smile. "Heh, so uh no more games I think Im not very good at them" she said softly.

Roman's eyes soften, "It's okay. Only when you are ready." she took in Lee and bit her lower lip. She enjoyed the sighed. "Celes, I know I'm bedridden and all, but can I have my husband? He seems to need me."

Celes blushed. "Sorry...Yes. Could you watch James? I need to just go and change." she said fighting tears. She wasn't going to let them see her cry.

"Oh, Lee." she whispered as she watched Celes. I want to comfort her."

Lee sat on the bed next to her. "I know but I think she needs this time for herself. She is just frustrated with herself."

Celes looked up at both of them and burst into tears running from the room, when she got to her room she sank down onto her bed and curled up into a ball crying. She wanted Harry to come home now. She needed Harry, not for sex although that would be nice, but just because she felt like she hadn't seen him in weeks and suddenly it hit her...she hadn't she'd had spent almost all her time since Roman collapsed with Lee, she cried harder. She was a terrible person.

Lee carried Roman to Celes' room grumbling to himself angrily. He hadn't meant to make her cry He had just been teasing a bit. He set Roman down and took little James from her and walked out. Roman crawled to Celes and spooned behind her. She pulled the covers over them so that Celes wouldn't get cold.

"You know we love you right?" she asked.

"Oh Roman, yes I do. Lee was right but...I just...when you said you wanted Lee back i realized how much I missed Harry and how I've spent very little time with him these past months." Celes whispered. "I'm a terrible wife. God."

"Hey! None of that." she scolded. "If you are a terrible wife then I'm worse. We have all been going through a lot of crap the past few months and its mostly my fault. So if we are going to play who is worse I win." she held her tighter. "Harry will be home soon. I told him that last night he had to go to work and return to you. I can't baby him any more. Its time he started dealing with the disconnection like everyone else."

Celes rolled over and took Roman's hands and looped them with hers and put them between them she looked Roman in the eyes. "None of what has happened with your demon is your fault. None of it. Im glad hes coming back to my room...I don't mind having Lee in my bed but I want Harry there. Im such an idiot though I probably set myself back weeks on the whole Lee front." Celes groaned.

Roman chuckled. "I don't think so. You just need time and you need to keep thinking of the good. Think of the way he makes you feel good. When he was touching you think of how good it felt. Stop thinking of the past. What happened in the past is over and done with. Its our past that makes us stronger. It doesn't break us." She brush her hair behind her ear.

Celes sniffed and laughed. "You're a good life guru too. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to handle wild Lee again. That makes me sad, when he would...pull me aside...in fifth year it was so thrilling at the time it was wrong too but...maybe thats why I push. I'm looking for that feeling and not remembering that the feeling is the one I need to avoid until i get passed my issue." Celes sighed. "Im such a hot mess."

Roman grinned at her. "You are my hot mess." she sighed. "Try something new. Try looking for a new feeling? Don't think of the old feelings or looking for past feelings. Turn your mind off and allow your body to feel. Close your eyes and focus on one of his hands." she slid her hand to Celes breast. "Enjoy the feeling of it teasing your breast and nipple."

Celes closed her eyes and found that feeling. "The way if felt after I came with just him playing with my nipples." she mumbled sighing. "That was nice, and very surprising who knew."

Roman gave a husky chuckle. "He made me come by his tongue thrusting into my navel." Roman shivered at them memory. "This isn't about me. Sorry."

"Mmm no that okay, it helps...when he says As You wish to me I practically come without him even touching me. What is that?" she muttered chuckleing. "This isn't awkward is it?"

"Awkward? Not at all. You helped me with Dalton and you knew he was just a band aid. I'm helping you with someone you love. I want both of you to be happy." she sighed as she looked down at her. "You have a trigger phrase." she told her. "It turns you on because its really about you and what you wish for. Its not about him and me. its about _you_ and him." Roman blushed a little. "I have a trigger phrase too."

"Oh? Really? I'm not alone in this...God he says it and I think hes going to give me whatever I want. Roman its like...I don't know… I have one with you." she said softly.

"I found mine the night we went to Vegas." she closed her eyes and remembered that day. "I was laughing at him as you and Harry bathed the kids. He crawled over to me growling… I love with that man growls at me… anyways, slipped his fingers in me and told me 'I'm going to punish you.' I didn't know what happened. He didn't say anything else nor did he do anything. All of a sudden I was coming. I love his roughness." she sighed as she remembered it. "What is yours from me?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell you that...you'll figure it out. I like how Lee is gentle and patient with me he never pushes, he never rushes me. He stops when Its too much." she smiled thinking of how he stopped like flipping a switch in the bathroom. "He know just what to say to calm me down." she rolled up onto her elbow. "You know with Harry...I found this out at the end of sixth year when we were acting like bunnies...as you put it… he just has to come up behind me and whisper in my ear 'I'm the chosen one.' and I just melt into a little puddle."

Roman laughed as she laid on her back. "I heard him say that once but he was just being cocky. Hermione hit him over the head with a roll of parchment." she sighed. "Are men our good men. They love us and will do anything for us. We just have to be patient enough to see it."

"Well he's bloody well lucky I didn't hear him say that. I'd of knocked him over and had him right there in front of the entire world. And yes I sometimes wonder how we got so lucky…" she trailed off and groaned. "The family is going to be here soon and I'm still wearing a towel and have half dry hair." she said.

Roman smiled, "Well hurry and dress. I want a little time alone with my husband." She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Lee, you can come back in here." she called.

Lee poked his head in, "All's well?"

"All's well."

Celes walked over to him and gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry." she said and took James from his arms. "I...get so stuck in my own head sometimes. I'd like to keep practicing...once Roman's done with you and I've had time with Harry." she said walking over and laying James in the bassinet in the corner. He made little baby noises and fell back to sleep.

Lee smiled at her. "Its all about you." he told her. "Whatever, will make you feel comfortable. I can wait." he looked over to Roman and growled as he scooped her up. "You on the other hand, I want a lot of attention."

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We will see you in a moment." Roman told her.

Celes watched them go with a sad smile on her face. "I love that about you Lee." she whispered to no one and went over and pulled out some fresh clothes, a pretty little dress and a cardigan sweater, she skipped a bra and panties and pulled on the dress shrugging into her cardigan she went into the bathroom humming and plate braided her hair down her back. The tail was at the bottom of her butt. She picked up the braid and looked at it for a minute and then made a last minute choice. She went and got her want and cut her hair off so the it was now shoulder length. She smiled at her reflection pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the bathroom feeling lighter. She swung her head around whipping the pony tail around. She went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of white sparkleing flats to complete her outfit and went over to the bassinet and looked down at James, he really did look like his Grandfather sometimes. She hummed to him as she rocked him. Harry could get home now and this moment would be complete.

Lee carried Roman back to the room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her deeply then laid beside her. He kept kissing her as if he hadn't see her in years. She cupped his cheek and kissed him back. Her other hand slid down his chest and pled at the edge of the towle he still wore. He caught her hand and brought it back to his chest. He pulled away slightly. "Celes says its dangerous to have sex."

Roman gasped as she pushed him away, "But I want…"

"I know what you want." he told her as he kissed her. "We just have to be careful." he kissed her some more. "And we can't have intercorse."

She whimpered as she kissed him again.

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Nothing rough today, just gently torture."

She sighed, "Do to me as you please."

He growled and kissed her. "I can't do to you as I please. I want you hard and hot."

Roman giggled. "Okay, how about, make tender love to me."

Lee's eyes softened. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He trailled kisses down to her neck. She sat up and he took her shirt off and slipped her skirt off. He sat back on his heels and looked her over. Roman blushed as she looked away.

"Lee, don't."

"I can't help in. You are just beautiful." he rested his hands on her baby bump and kissed it. "Everything about you is beautiful." He raised one of her legs and kissed her toe down to her ankle. He kissed further down to her knee and licked the back of her knee. She moaned as she closed her eyes. She was enjoying attention he was giving her. It had been months since she last had him. Having him touch her was like breathing again. She felt him kissed her inner thigh and she bit her lower lip as she opened her eyes. He was watching her as he slowly lowered his mouth to her core. She maned as she rolled her hips.

"Lee." Her body came alive with heat and she climaxed.

lee chuckled as he kissed up her belly. "I take it that you missed me." he smiled.

Roman smiled, "I want more."

"Greedy, too." he told her. "Roll onto your side." She did as she was told. He spooned behind her and pulled the towel from around him. She moaned as she felt herself get excited. He chuckled in her ear and kissed her neck. "You want me that bad?"

"Lee," she groaned. "Stop teasing me."

He slipped his erection between her legs and rubbed against her clit. He moaned as he leaned his head against the back of her neck. He held her hips as he slipped himslef back. Roman moaned as he rubed against her clit again. He continued slip back and forth between her legs and rubbed against her. She had tried to move so that he would slip inside her but he kept a firm grasps of her hips. She gasped as she reached down and felt his blunt head hit against her hand. He growled into her ear and bit the back of her neck. Her juices flowed from her and he moaned. He picked up speed and she squeezed her thighs tighter together.

"Oh, God!" he nearly shouted.

Her breath hitched as she felt herself get closer to the edge. "I'm… I'm going to… Lee…" she quealed in her climax and Lee grunted in his own release. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she reached down between her legs and touched him.

"Oh, God, Roman. Please, I don't think I can control myself if you do this to me." he told her. His hands slipped up to her breast and played with her.

She giggled and then snuggled into his chest.

He smacked her ass and hopped over her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked a little confused.

"I remembered, you wanted to take a bath." he picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. He set her in the cold tub and turned on the hot warm water. He poured in bubbles and then got in behind her. "We don't have much time." he told her as he leaned back and pulled her onto him.

She sighed and rubbed her belly. She enjoyed the warm water working its way higher on her. When the tub was filled she lifted her foot and turned off the water. She moaned as he massaged her shoulders. Her head lolled to the front and allowed his finger to work their magic. "Lee, do you ever think about that night when I was in the hospital wing and you touched me?"

Lee chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "When it first happened I thought about it all the time. I wanted to touch you again and kiss you. You are so soft." His hands slipped under her arms and cupped her breast. Then they slid down to her belly. He was so amazed by the way her body grew with his child. They had created a life and it grew within her.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but the moment that he lifted her out the tube. "Hey, where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to dry off and I'm going to dress and I'm going to feed you." he told her.

"That sounds nice." She told him.

After he dried and dressed them he took her down stairs. Celes smiled at them and ROman smiled back at her. The family had filled in and visited. The kids all rushed to Celes and Roman. They watched the new baby and spoke amongst themselves. Then they all went to Roman and placed their small hands on her belly. "Can you hear the baby?" she asked.

They looked up sadly and shook their heads. She wanted so badly to be connected with them and her baby but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Molly fussed and scolded them about not tell him about Roman's condition. It was a little embarrassing but she felt the love.

Roman looked at the clock and turned to Lee. "Lee, help me get this chair outside." He frowned but did as she said. He placed her in the chair.

"Do you want me to stay out here with you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm good. I'll be in a little bit." She smiled up at him and he kissed her before walking back inside.

"What's going on?" Celes asked as she and Lee watched her from the window.

"I'm not sure. She said she would be come back inside in a little bit." Lee told her.

They watched for a few moments then Harry apperated. Lee and Celes smiled at each other and walked back into the living room.

Harry smiled at Roman, "Hi stranger." she greeted.

"You waited for me." he said as he knelt in front of her. He felt the tightness of his chest release.

"Of course I did." she ran her hands through his hair. "See, I'm breathing, my heart is beating strongly, and you hear my voice."

Tears seemed to gather in his eyes. "It was hard. I kept reaching out like how Celes was teaching me and I couldn't feel you."

"I know. It will get _easier_. Not better, just easier." she pinched his nose and laughed. "Take me inside, the family is still here. The kids are dying to see you and your wife needs some alone time with you."

"Yes mam." he told her as he picked her up and took her inside.

After setting her down he went to Celes and kissed her. Celes squealed at the sudden passion behind his kiss her he put a hand up into her hair and pulled back looking down at her in surprise.

"You cut your hair?" he asked.

"It was getting heavy." she said as he fingered the ponytail.

"Take it out, your hair looks better down." Harry demanded.

"Oh...yes sir Mr. Potter." she giggled and he groaned nipping at her lips. She skipped away pulling her hair out and he advanced on her grabbing her hips and pulling her back so that she rested against his front her eyes widened hen she felt him. "H-Harry, our family is here…" she whispered seductively feeling the thrill of it.

"We can cover for you for a few minutes." Lee said and Celes looked over at him, the spell broken a little.

"Um...actually Harry you need to go mingle a bit, I have to get the sandwiches out." Celes said blushing and Harry dropped his head groaning.

"Can I take a cold shower first?" he asked and Celes giggled.

"No, but you can be left with this delicious thought. Under my dress...I'm full on commando." she said and strolled away hearing not only Harry groan but Lee growl and Roman moan. Success. She laughed as she opened the large fridge and grabbed out the lunch sandwiches she had prepared a day earlier. She hummed a song she heard once that was about teasing someone until they burst as she danced around the kitchen feeling pretty damn good about herself. She picked up the plate and walked out into the living room and set it down on the coffee table and beamed around at her family. Babies were being passed around. Ginny had, had her and Blaise' first as well. So the room was full to the brim with red heads and little tan babies. Celes adored each member of her family in a different way.

"Alright you lot, tuck in." she said and watched as they all went to town. Celes smiled and turned away going out into the front hall. She stopped just out of sight of her family and pressed her back agaisnt the wall sighing for a minute feel a bit overwhelmed. Then she shook her head and went back into the family room. Her family joked and ate as Celes watched. A few times she received heated looks from Harry, Lee, and Roman but she avoided all of them.

After everyone had, had their fill her uncle Arthur leaned back on the couch as someone handed him James. He looked down at him and then back up at Harry.

"I actually think its about time we go." he said and Molly nodded. Celes' heart clenched as she looked at her kids all laying around in different stages of sleep. She nodded.

"Let me get you James' food." Celes said. "He'll be needing to eat soon." Celes said judging by the tingling throb of her breasts she didn't say that part although, she did however receive a rather heated look from Lee causing her to have to turn away and collect herself. She pulled out the milk from the freezer and set it in a bag standing back up from her leaned position she looked over to see Harry watching her with very hot eyes.

"You have been such a tease today, have you been spending too much time with Lee and Roman?" he asked and her heart gave a tug.

"Probably." she said coyly. "Would you like to change that Mr. Potter."

"I have that power...remember…" he said walking towards her like an animal stalking its prey. Celes slowly shook her head and picked up the bag.

"Let...our family leave first…" she said feeling very turned on by Harry's blatant forwardness.

"But I have some things to say to you...about me." he said and a wicked grin spread onto his face and Celes sidled around the island barely missing his grab for her. She skipped away and then stopped in the front room catching her breath.

Celes went back out and handed over the bag of things for James, including the vitamins that he had to take until he was at least eight pounds. She handed it off and took her baby son in her arms as her other children crowded around her. She sniffed as she looked down at her little boy.

"Mama, loves you." she whispered and waited for Alaric or Jude, or even Luke to say that he felt the same but they didnt say anything to her. She looked down at Alaric. "Baby boy? Can you hear James"

"No, Mama." he said sadly and Celes felt tears prick her eyes as her eyes found Roman's which were also tearing up.

"Oh...oh no." she said softly and bent down kissing his little forehead. Harry came up behind her and stroked the babies cheek.

"Hes perfect Celes." he whispered and she leaned back into his arms.

"You think so?' she asked.

He nodded. "I think all our children are perfect, every single one." he said looking around at all of them including Nick and Luke in his gaze.

Celes smiled down at James again and sighed heavily. "Someone needs to take him, or I wont send him with Molly and Arthur.

She felt the baby be lifted out of her arms and looked up to find Blaise was the one doing so. She smiled at him and he smiled back and took James over to Molly who tucked him into her arms with little cooing noises. Celes felt her eyes fill with tears and Alaric hugged her leg.

"Dont cry Mama." he said softly and Celes felt better clearly Luke was easing her pain of separation.

"Thank you baby." she said softly to both Alaric and Luke.

They said their final goodbyes and when the door was shut Celes turned to find Harry standing right behind her.

"I have been waiting long enough." he said and advanced on her pulling her to him he kissed her so deeply that she moaned into his mouth. The sound encouraged him and he ran a hand up her leg. When he was just above the hemline of her skirt she stopped his hand shaking her head.

"Celes dont stop me." he growled and Celes gasped at the sound looking at him.

"I dont want oral sex Harry, i've had my fill of that thanks." she said pulling on his pants and undoing the belt and the clasp and the zipper. She pushed them down and he stood in the front room with her half naked. He lifted her and placed her on him and she gasped in delight of the feel of him. She groaned as she turned carrying herto the stairs he laided her down on her back and thrust into her quickly causing her to cry out.

"It has been far too long." he growled in her ear, and Celes was wondering who this man was. He was nothing like usual he was hot and fast and making her want to scream. She thrust against him grabbing his ass to gain some control, she pulled him tworads her and with each thrust she got closer to relise. Then everything happened at once, Harry was coming and so was she. She moaned so loudly as she rode the orgasm out that the dead could have probably heard her from space. She fell back and Harry fell on top of her. She looked up at him and stroked his hair.

"Well, that was quite a show." came Roman's voice and Celes looked over at her lazyly.

"That wasnt meant to…" Harry panted.

"Oh no, its quite alright." Roman said eyes twinkling. Celes caught Lee's eyes and found them hot and wanting.

She swallowed and pushed on Harry a little. "We need to go upstairs. Now." she said urgently.

Harry nooded pulling away more and fixing his pants. He then scooped Celes up off the stairs and they went up the stairs two at a time. When he got her to their room he dropped her on the bed.

Celes slowly undressed and watched as Harry did the same. When he crawled into the bed Celes pushed him down onto his back and got on top of him and looking into his eyes she lowered herself onto him and he groaned grabbing her hips and bucking his.

Celes started to slowly work up and down on him and Harry placed his hands on her breasts and Celes let out a moan as he tweeked the nipples. He pumped into her quickly. She spread her legs a little more so that Harry could go deeper, her torchered her g spot with his manhood and Celes felt the pressure of orgasm coming again.

"Harry...come with me…" she whispered and as if that did it they both started to come yelling out together. Celes collapsed on top of Harry and snuggled onto his chest. "What the hell got into you downstairs? Have you been taking your Lee pills?" she asked panting.

"I dont know, but when I saw you today all i wanted to do was that." Harry laughed and stroked her hair.

"Well jeezuz i thought you were going to bend me over there for a few mintues." Celes said.

"Mmm, dont say things like that we may have to do that." Harry said but she could tell he was already tired by the way her talked.

"I think Ive worn you out." Celes said softly reaching up and brushing some of his hair away from his forehead. She traced the scar that had once made him the most famous boy alive, now it was just a scar. But in her eyes it had always just been a scar.

"Lies, I could go again." he said sounding distant. Celes giggled and laid her head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Youre already falling asleep,love." she sighed.

"Thats besides the point." he said, it was suppose to sound harsher but it came out as a half asleep slur. Celes chuckled and grabbed up the blanket and pulled it up over her shoulders she snuggled on top of Harry's chest and closed her eyes. "I missed you Harry Potter."

"I missed you too Celes Diggory." Harry responded.

"I love you more than life." she whispered but he didnt respond her had fallen asleep. Celes sighed and relaxed. She fell asleep minutes later.

Celes awoke hours later to find herself still on top of Harry, he slept heavily so she eased herself off him and went over to the dresser. She pulled out a little silk nightie and the matching robe and pulled them on and went outside of her room. She stopped in the hallway for a minute and listened the house was silent. Her stomach let out an irritated growl and Celes sighed going down into the kitchen she went to the icebox and pulled out a chocolate shake and frozen chips. She used her wand to cook the chips instantly. She then proceeded to dip them in the shake and groaned when she took her first bite.

"Isnt that Roman's pregnancy craving food?" she heard Lee's voice from the doorway of the kitchen, she looked up and smiled.

"Its all I could think about eating for most of the day. I dont know what the hell it is but its all I want to eat most days." Celes said taking another chip and dipping it into the shake and then biting it.

"Its like youre having Roman's cravings for her...and you did have a random bout of morning sickness in the middle of your pregnancy when Ro was first pregnant." Lee pointed out coming and sitting down across from her and taking a chip popping it into his mouth.

"Are you saying Im having...sympathy pregnancy symptoms. No no no, Im done being pregnant." Celes said resting her forehead on the cool granite surface of the island.

Lee chuckled and reached across the island rubbing her neck. She moaned and looked back up at him her hair half covering her face.

"Roman was so upset when she saw that you cut your hair." he said. "I was too."

"It was heavy and it just got in the way…" she trailed off. "Hows she doing?"

"Shes good, frustrated." he said softly.

"I would be too if I was told the only kind of sex I could have is oral and not even the rough kind. It must be killing you." Celes said giving him a pained look.

"Im fine, we find our ways." he said eyes twinkleing.

"Oh Im sure you do." Celes said as she finished off the chips and picked up the shake to finish it. She took a drink of it and some of the chocolate got on her cheek. She reached up to wipe it off but Lee came over.

"Let me." he whispered and leaned down licking it off her cheek. Celes shuddered.

"Damn it Lee." she muttered.

"What?" he asked pulling away. "Was that too much?'

"No God damn it." Celes said looking up at him. "Why can I quit you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.]

"Its been less the 24 hours since the last time you touched me, and I can't stand it. You did that thing in the shower this morning...and I just Im burning up for you." she said and watched his eyes turn hot.

"Im sorry." he whispered.

"Its not your fault...youre just in me now and I cant get you out." Celes said taking a deep breath. "Youre suppose to be spending time with Roman what are you doing up?"

"I could say the same thing to you." he pointed out.

"I just woke up, I dont know." Celes said sighing.

"Same here." Lee said softly.

"I dont think we should practice right now." Celes whispered but her hand betrayed her by touching his arm.

"Okay." he said softly watching her finger trace where his marks used to be. "Stop touching me."

"I cant, you need to walk away because I dont think I can." Celes whispered blushing.

"Why do you say things like that?" Lee groaned.

"Because its true." Celes whispered looking up at him. She bit her lip but not on purpose just out of habit and Lee moaned leaning down he kissed her, and Celes felt her whole body stiffen and her heart rate pick up. She felt light headed.

Lee pulled back and sighed taking her shoulders in his hands. "Celes think of the good." he commanded and Celes thought back to the feeling that Roman told her to focus on when she was with Lee and she started to calm instantly. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"I…"

"Stop apologizing everytime that happens. I understand you don't need to apologize every time." he said. Celes nodded and she boldly reached up and kissed him.

"I cant quit you." she mummbled. "I dont want to. But tonight…" she trailed off stepping back. "I need to."

"Okay." he said softly, he went back to the other side of the island putting distance between them.

"I wish I could have the hot and heavy sex with you, you look like you could use some." Celes said blushing.

"Im doing just fine." Lee said and Celes smiled shaking her head.

"Judging from what happen this morning, id say youre one phrase away from loseing complete control." Celes said with a laugh.

"This morning I was teaching you." Lee snapped.

"Oh? You were teaching me were you?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Leave this kitchen now, Celes." he said looking at her deadly serious. Celes eyes widened and she nodded taking off.

When she got back to her room she crawled into bed with Harry andn kissed him awake. He looked up at her and saw her eyes bruning and flipped her over so that she was on all fours and took her from behind. She pushed back into him giving loud groans as he thrust deeply into her. She spread her legs as wide as they would go and her plunged deeper into her, she started screaming in exstacy with each thrust and Harry started to grunt with the effort grabbing her hips and helping her push back into him.

Celes had come three or four times by the time Harry found his releise and and pressed into her jolting and shaking. He pulled out and Celes groaned and they fell onto the bed next to one another.

"Well that was a nice midnight snack." Harry said pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

"I just felt the need, and you did say something about from behind earlyer." Celes said with a laugh.

"I did, didn I?" he said laughing eyes shineing down at her. His brow furrowed.

"What? Whats wrong?" Celes asked concered.

"Roman…" he said softly and Celes felt her heart grip.

"Oh baby, shes fine. I promise you shes still breathing. I would know." Celes said softly.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"I...dont know I just do." Celes said shrugging.

"I never got it, why you isolated yourself." Harry said.

"Harry," Celes sighed and brushed his hair back. "When I thought Roman died...after the war… I wanted to die...I didnt want to live. The only reason I did at all at first is because of Noah."

"Oh...Celes." Harry said looking down.

"Wait, you need to know...you saved my life when you forced yourself back into mine." Celes said soflty. "The day i woke up in St Mungos and you were there was the first day I started to come back to life."

"I thought that was when you found Lee and Roman." Harry said softly voice full of emotion.

"I felt complete agian, I felt fixed...but you Harry, youve saved me from myself more times than I can count. You are the one I can run to when the world falls apart." she said eyes full of tears. "I should have said this to you months ago."

"Celes, you say it to me evertime you touch me, or you kiss me. Everytime I look at Noah, or Jude, and James…" Harry said and he leaned forward kissing her softly. She pressed into him and he pulled her closer.

Harry trailed kissing down her neck and she sighed. He gripped her wrists and she sqirmed.

"Slowly." he whispered making Celes' eyes go wide. Celes leaned forward and kissed him slowly and long.

When they pulled apart Harry got up on his knees and leaned down over top of Celes. Her brought her leg up and kissed her inner thigh. Celes giggled as her trailed the kisses up her thigh and then stopped leaving her knee next to his hips. Her pulled her other thigh up and did the same leaving her knee next to his other hip. He leaned down and entered Celes slowly. She matched his speed moaning. She felt unhinged and collected at the same time. He filled her and then leaned down and kissed her again.

"Oh...Oh Harry." she siad softly. He got a wicked grin on his face, and Celes gave him a look of disbelife. After all that he wanted to play? "What?" she demanded trying to move her hips, he pinned them down with his hands.

"Celes who am I?" he asked softly leaning down and taking on of her nipples into his mouth.

"Harry...no...thats not fair." Celes whispered, she kept trying to move her hips, the feel of him inside her making her want him more.

"But who am I?" he asked leaning down pressing deeper into her and stopping right by her ear. "Im the Chosen one."

Celes moaned as the orgasm hit, she lay there shaking and glaring up at Harry. "I hate you." she pouted. Harry chuckled.

"No you dont." he said and thrust, her orgasm had completley subsided and now without much effort Harry managed to driver her to another. She gave a shreak through her teeht and Harry continued to thrust into her quickeing with his own desire mounting, then he found relise and so did she for the millionth time that night. Harry pulled away and laid down next to her pulling her to him again. Celes snuggled into him, her body half of top of his.

"I think I need to go back to sleep." Harry said tiredly.

"Yes, I think you may have worn me out." Celes sighed closing her eyes.

"Hey, by the way...I love you too." he said kissing the top of her head and Celes' eyes pricked with tears. "I hear everything you say, even when you think I'm not listening."

Celes sighed and fell asleep soon after.

Harry woke in the early hours of the next morning and went to shower leaving Celes to sleep, she had made a little moaning sound in her sleep that made him want to spend the day in bed with her but he had promised Roman he'd start going to work again. So he had kissed her on the forehead and gotten up. He showered quickly and dressed. He quietly left their room and made his way down the hallway. He came to Roman's room and found the door open and her awake. He sighed in relief when he saw her and she smiled at him opening her arms to him.

He went to them like she was water, and he needed a drink. He rested his head on her chest for a minute and listened to her heart then looked around the room.

"Where's Lee?" he asked.

"He got an hour ago, I think hes downstairs making breakfast." Roman said smiling down at him.

"Oh…" he groaned and flopped down next to her. "I dont want to go to work."

"Harry we talked about this." Roman said sounding stern and he peaked at her through his fingers and smiled.

"You're not the only reason I don't want to go to work." he said and Roman laughed.

"Oh? I thought I heard you and Celes last night but I couldn't be too sure." she said.

"Im sure you were quite preoccupied." Harry said heat entering his eyes.

"Oh…" Roman said and Harry reached up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I need to go, before I decide to spend the day in bed…" Harry said he kissed her one more time tracing her face trying to remember every curve and mark.

"I'll see you outside after." Roman said and Harry grinned his heart clenching. He loved her so much, he hated not feeling her.

"Its a date Honey bee." he said and Roman looked at him amused. "I dont know where that came from but I like it." he said and with one last kiss and he left her room. He left the house.

Celes awoke stretching like a cat, she reached out for Harry disappointed when she found him not there. She sighed frustrated and sat up. He must of gone to work. She groaned fall back, she wanted him. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her arousal and then got up. she skipped the shower only brushing her teeth then she went into her bedroom and pulled out jeans and a one of Lee's tshirts. She had managed to nab it the last time he stayed the night. She smelled the collar delighting in the smell. She sighed and went into the bathroom she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and the smell of food beckoned her out of the room. She followed her nose to Roman's room here Lee and Ro were sitting on the bed eating what looked to be chips and chocolate shakes. Celes sighed and crossed her arms.

"That is hardly an appropriate breakfast." she told them and they both looked up at her.

"Is that my shirt?" Lee asked.

"Not anymore." she said grinning at him and he shook his head. He turned and pulled a tray off a table next to the bed.

"For you." he said and Celes squealed. She took the tray and eagerly sat down on the bed digging into the food.

"Well apparently it is a good breakfast." Roman laughed as she watched her devour her food.

"Lee says Im having your stupid pregnancy cravings." Celes said around a full mouth of food. "How is this possible? Im not pregnant anymore!"

Roman laughed and leaned over kissing her. She leaned back licking the salt from Celes' lips off her own. Celes moaned. "Dont do that."

"What?" Roman asked innocently and licked her lips again, "This?"

"Roman, don't think you are safe because my kryptonite is in the room, I will take you right here on this bed if you dont quit it now." Celes snapped and both Roman and Lee laughed. "Im serious, Im very very horny right now and Harry went to work early this morning."

They both sobered at the look she gave them. Lee got up off the bed and walked away for a minute.

"So…" she started and he turned around.

"What did I tell you?' he asked.

"To stop apologizing." she whispered a chip suspended halfway to her mouth.

"Yes,so don't." he snapped.

"Okay jeez. Someones grumpy this morning." Celes muttered.

"Yes he is." Roman pouted. "I think its because while i felt like it this morning Lee doesn't want to hurt me so we…" Roman trailed off.

"I'm…" Celes started again.

"Damn it Celes!" Lee roared.

"Jeezuz." Celes yelped and Roman laughed.

"You could cut that tension with a knife." she said still laughing.

"What?" Celes asked.

"Clearly you're apologizing drives him a little mad." Roman said watching him.

"Oh...its not meant to its just how I am." Celes said shrugging.

"I know Cel-Bear, but he's still learning how you are remember?" Roman said rubbing her arm.

"Oh." Celes stood up and went over to Lee and took his hand looking up at him. "Calm down Chocolate Bear." she whispered and he looked at her and smiled.

"Im sorry." he said.

"No, its okay. i wasn't thinking." she said and let him go her skin burning where he was touching her. She looked back at Roman and went over and kissed her deeply moaning. "Okay, I have to get out of this room...you can help him you know?"

Roman nodded. "If he'll let me."

"Dont give him a choice." Celes whispered and kissed her again. "He likes it when you suck him off, but right before he comes tug down on his balls. He comes harder."

Roman's eyes heated. "How did you learn that?' she asked.

"Ill tell ya sometime." Celes said and kissed her one more time before pulling away. She turned and looked at Lee. "I will learn to control what I say and how I feel when you're around me Lee...and when I do...Im coming for you." she said and walked over to him she kissed him deeply. "And i will quit you god damn it." she said and walked out of the room shutting the door. Her work was done, and she felt herself throbbing, sort of.

Celes gave a deep sigh and walked away from their room before the sex noises started. She didn't want to hear that because it would just drive her more crazy than she already felt. She wasn't working right now because she wanted to stay around the house to watch Roman and make sure she was okay, and the kids weren't there to occupy her time. She needed to find something to do that wasn't purposefully teasing Lee or Harry or accidently in Lees case she was pining after Roman like a teenage girl.

She walked into the library and found her new project. The library needed an updo, so she was going to give it to it. She got out her wand and set to work. Four hours later she left the library with a new code system and a fresher look. She walked around the house and decided she was hungery and went to the kitchen where she ran into Lee. He turned and smiled and she blushed.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi back." he whispered, this had become their standard greeting. Celes was shy and Lee wasn't pushy.

"How are you doing? Less cranky?" she asked going over to stand next to him.

"Much yes, thank you for giving Roman that tip." he said nudging her.

"I help where I can, I wish so badly that I could help more." Celes said softly looking down.

"I know you do, and I wish you could. This is the longest pregnancy in the history of pregnancies." Lee groaned and Celes laughed.

"Mine was pretty damn long too...I thought I was going to be pregnant forever." Celes sighed.

"Lets not have that, you tend to be very wild when you are." Lee said winking at her.

"Yeah, I know." Celes blushed and turned around pushing herself up to sit on the counter to look at Lee. "Is Roman sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes, she wears out easy these days." Lee said pushing the food aside.

"I know…" Celes said touching his cheek.

"We are going to save her right? Shes not going to die." Lee asked looking up into Celes' eyes.

"Yes Lee, we are going to save her and the baby. She will be in this house and she will die on the same day as me." Celes stated to him and he smiled moving so that he was in between her legs. Her pulled her at the waist and hugged her tightly.

Celes hugged him back rubbing his back. "It'll be fine Lee. I promise." she whispered and she held him for a while like that.

The next day Roman worked on her burlesque things. She felt Lee watching her. She didn't have any of her powers or anything but she just felt him there. He seemed to have a command presence about him. It demanded her attention and she willingly gave it to him.

She smiled up at him as he walked over to her and sat next to her. She sighed as she leaned against him. "What's up Papa Bear."

He chuckled. "Papa bear?"

She shrugged. "What can I say, you are so big and strong."

He wrapped his arms around her as if it could be the last time and he didn't want to let go. "I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you too."

"I have a favor to ask." He told her. "Will you shave my head?"

She gasped as she pulled away. "No. I love your hair."

"I know but its time to cut it. Its getting in the way and it is getting really heavy." He told her.

She pouted and then pulled on one of the dreadlocks. "Ok, I will cut it."

"Really? I thought you would put up more of a fight." He told her as he leaned back.

Roman laughed. "That's because when you sleep it tangles around you and you groan in your sleep when its bothering you. I also think its another reason you have been a little cranky too. You haven't been sleeping well."

Lee smiled at her. "You've been watching me sleep? I'm supposed to watch you."

"What can I say, I have odd hours." She kissed him.

He laughed as he pushed her things away and then got the things to shave his head. Roman sat at the edge of the bed and placed her legs over her shoulders. She started with the clippers and shaved his head. Then she switched to shaver.

"Lee stop that. I need concentrate." He told her as she felt him kiss the inside of her knee then a little higher on the inside of her thigh. "I need to concentrate or I might cut you."

Lee moaned, "I trust you." He told her. "Your scent just drives me crazy. I just have to taste you."

She giggled. "Behave yourself." She whispered.

He sighed and sat still. "Have you thought about names for the baby?" He asked.

"Well," she said as she worked carefully on his head. "I was thinking if I have a girl I want to name her Amani Rain."

"Why Rain as a middle name?" He asked.

"Because everything usually seems clearer after it rains. And I do enjoy the smell of as it rains."

"What if its a boy?"

"That's harder. I was thinking maybe a play on both your and Harry's name. Like Harlee. Then I was thinking maybe putting my fathers name and yours so maybe Alan-Lee. I'm not sure."

"You know whatever you feel like naming him or her I will be happy."

"Good cause I was also thinking about some crazy names too like... Roman-and-lee-had-a-baby-its-a-boy. Or, Roman-and-lee-had-a-baby-its-a-girl."

Lee barked out a laugh. "No. It has to has to be real names. Not sentences."

Roman smiled. "Well it was a thought." She leaned forward and kissed his head. "I'm done."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "How do I look?"

"I think we might have to break it in." She said as she bit her lower lip and leaned back onto her elbows. He groaned as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Why do you do that to me. You know I can't stop kissing you when you do that."

She giggled and kissed him back. "Its a habit and I can't help myself. You just make my mouth water that I just have to bit my lip."

He moaned as he kissed her again. "I have to go." He waved his wand and the hair was cleaned up. "I need to talk to a man about being a godfather and get some groceries."

"Tell Scott I said he doesn't have a choice. Oh and make sure you get back here before Harry is home."

He kissed her again. "You are a good woman." Then he left.

An hour or so Celes popped her head inside the room. "Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey," Celes greeted.

"Come? I need my Cel-bear." Roman said as she opened her arms to her.

Celes practically ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around her.

Roman took in her scent and smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." She

"Me too." Celes told her as she snuggled closer to her. She also took in her scent and moaned. Then she snuggled her head into Roman's breast.

Roman laughed as she held her close. She liked the closeness she had with Celes. Matter of fact he enjoyed her closeness to everyone in the house. It was nice to have everyone trying to take care of her her and supporting her. Now that her mind was clear from her depression and her demon was no long attacking her she felt like it was time to try and tie some loose ends. She wanted to spend as much time with with all her lovers. She was just pissed that she wasn't able to properly satisfy her husband. She truly wanted him. But she was making it her mission that Celes and Lee get together. She wanted Celes to get over her guilt of everything that had happen. It only seemed right.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Celes.

Celes grinned up at her. "I'm thinking I only have maybe an hour to have you before Lee comes back to capture your attention again."

Roman smiled, "I think we better make the most of it." she leaned down and kissed Celes. She moaned as Celes started to lean up on her knees. Her hands cupped her breast.

"I feel so deprived of you." she said as she kissed her down her neck. "Every time I have come in her," she removed Roman's shirt and kissed her further down. "Harry is either in here or Lee." her hand slipped up her leg and caressed her theigh. "I feel like a teen pining over you."

"Oh, Cel." Roman told her. she cupped her face and kissed her. "I don't want you to feel like that." she looked her in the eye. "Whenever you feel like that you let me know. I will kick them all out. Us girls need time for ourselves too."

Celes giggled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she giggled. "Do as will!"

Celes laughed and kissed her harder. She stood up on the bed and took off her own shirt. Then she shimmied out of her jeans. She made sure to give Roman a show. Then she returned to her and kissed her. Her hand trailed up Roman's thigh then pressed into her core. Roman did the same and they both moaned together. They worked each other until they climaxed then Roman became a little rough.

"I just remembered something." she growled as she as she kissed and nipped down Celes' neck.

Celes shivered, "What is that?" she asked.

"You and Harry were really bad the other day. You both know I can't have intercorse but yet you two forgot yourselves and gave Lee and I a show. I must pay you back for it." She slipped her fingers into Celes and thrust.

But…" Celes squealed. "It was an accident!" She said higher in pitch.

"Don't care, I can't have intercores. So now I must punish you." She growled as she worked Celes to the edge and stopped. Celes groaned as she rolled her hips.

"Please," she moaned again. Roman chuckled as she started again then stopped. "You are cruel!" she hissed at Roman.

"You know what you have to do." Roman whispered in her ear. She trailed her tongue along the outside of her ear. "Let me hear you," she whispered.

Celes shivered, "Please…"

"You have to do better than that. Come on, Celes. Let me hear you."

"Oh, God, please!" she rolled her hips as Roman started up again. She nearly screamed when Roman stopped yet again. "Why!" she hissed.

"Because this is the only way I can have some proper sex." Roman told her. "I have to terrorize someone. Now beg me."

Celes rolled onto her head as she came. It was all it took. Her body shivered and tingled. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Roman.

Roman laughed, "You little minx! That is your trigger phrase from me?"

Celes nodded. "Yes."

"Well then, I am going to keep making you beg until you are nice and worn out!" Roman song said with more enthusiasm. Roman spent the rest of their time 'abusing' her new found power over Celes. When shew as done Celes played with Roman a couple of more times but ultimately fell asleep in Roman's arms. Roman chuckled as held Celes. It was an hour before Harry had to get home that Lee finally walked into the room. He saw Celes fast asleep, under the covers with and arm draped over Roman. Roman smiled up at him as she set down at book.

"What did you do to her?" he whispered.

"I 'abused' my power over her." Roman whispered back.

He frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"You will learn soon enough. Now be gone with you, I don't want her waking up while you are here." She shooed Lee out.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "Call me when you are ready to go outside." he told her as he closed the door behind him.

Roman watched Celes sleep as she trailed a finger over her eyebrows. It was odd but lately she didn't feel like sleeping. It was as if she had energy all day long. She was beginning to think she never slept but she always found herself waking up but not remembering when she fell asleep. Like the other day when Lee took a bath with her. She didn't remember falling asleep. She only remembered waking up when he was picking her up out of bed. But then again she noticed she had become a very light sleeper. the slightest sound seem to wake her up. It was why she knew that was having trouble with his hair.

Roman brushed her lips against Celes and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Good afternoon, Cel-Bare." she greeted.

Cele moaned, "You are the devil."

Roman laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." she said as she started to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for Harry to get home. We still have time." Roman winked at her.

"Oh, no. Not me this time." Celes told her. "You had your fun. Its time for mine."

Roman giggled as she settled down, "Oh, baby. Oh, baby." she teased.

Celes laughed as she kissed her. She pulled back and grinned.

"Okay I'm going to go...prepare." she said dramatically. and got out of the bed hunting around for her cloths. She pulled on her shirt and jeans and carried her undergarments. She turned when the door opened and Lee came in and her eyes went wide.

"What did you do?" she asked dropping her underwear and going over to Lee and pulling his head down to get a closer look.

"They were getting heavy." he said pulling her hair a little. "Thats why you cut yours."

"Yes but its...so different." Celes said rubbing his head, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Celes stop." he grunted and Celes' hands froze on his head and she stepped back dropping them. She took a deep breath to say something and Lee cut her off. "Dont."

Celes nodded and walked around him like he was a bomb then right before she left the room Lee turned and smacked her ass and she yelped running to her room.

When she got there she was shaking. She closed her eyes and sat down on her bed doing her exercise. She heard Lee and Roman in the hallway and she smiled. Harry would be back any minute. She pulled off her clothes and crawled into the bed. She was still so tired from the torcher that Roman ensued upon her that she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later and found herself alone in her room. She sat up and sighed, Harry's bag was on the floor by the door but there was no Harry. She got out of bed and went over picking out a pair of sweats she threw them on and went out of her room. She went to Roman's room first and found it empty. Curious and a little worried she started to look for anyone. She had been searching for about ten minutes when she came to the library and found them in there. She walked in feeling a little frantic. She went over and dropped to her knees in front of Roman grabbing both sides of her face.

"Don't do that again!" she exclaimed. "Leave a bloody note." she said trying to calm her racing heart.

"Whoh, Celes its okay." Harry said and she looked at him.

"No, Harry, its not...I told you I was dealing but when I search the whole house and still can't find you…" she trailed off eyes filling with tears and Roman pulled her close so Celes could hear her heart.

"Breath." Roman told her. "Thats it." Celes pulled away and looked up at her and suddenly she felt very foolish. She looked at Harry and blushed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and Harry got down off the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"Dont, I'm sorry I should have left a note." Harry said looking up at Roman. "Even if we were just in the house." he rocked her and Celes still clung to Roman's hand. She became aware of her surroundings and looked around there was a fire in the hearth and the room just had Roman and Harry in it. She blushed.

"You were having alone time and I interrupted." she said softly.

"Thats okay." Roman said and Celes shook her head pulling away from Harry.

"No, you guys have your time...I know you're alive I'm okay now." Celes said and kissed Harry and then Roman and left the room sighing.

Celes walked back out into the main part of the house, she walked for a bit from room to room looking around, she went up into the bedrooms. She looked at each of the kids room her heart hurting a little as she did, she decided it was too much and left their part of the house and decided to explore the rest of the residence on the second floor. She opened the door finding most of the rooms sparsely furnished. She sighed as she closed the door of the the fifth room and moved on to the next, she avoided Lee and Roman's old room, as it seemed they all did. She went to the end of the hall and found a door. She opened it and found a set of stairs, unaware they even has an attic space Celes found herself propelled to go forward and find out what was up there. Maybe Harry has a broomstick collection or something hiding up there. Celes snickered as she thought of the look on his face if she found something like that. She reached the point where she could see into the room but wasn't actually in it and she stopped looking around the space. There was a large four poster bed in the center of the room with a blue bedspread across it. On the floor there was a large blue rug under the bed. On every surface of the room were candle. They were the only source of light in the room. She continued up the stairs her mouth slightly open. She walked over to the bed spread and ran her fingertips over it. It was made of some kind of animal hair. She turned slowly to find a small fire place, there was a fire burning in it. Someone was up here, did they have a house guest that she didn't know about? She walked over to an open doorway and found herself in a rustic looking bathroom and gasped when she saw Lee in the shower, he turned and cursed. He got out of the shower pulled a towel around himself and grabbed Celes by the arms and brought her back into the main room.

"I...is this like your room or something?" Celes asked, she had almost apologized but she sensed that wouldn't end well for her...or would, depending on herself.

"No, Celes you weren't suppose to see this yet. Its not ready." he growled.

"Ready, it looks ready to me." she said looking around.

"No, its not…" Lee said shortly.

"Okay...I'm…" she stopped and looked up at him.

"You need to go now." he said shortly.

"But I want to stay." Celes whispered and Lee groaned turning away.

"What did I do? Did I spoil a surprise? Is this for Roman, I won't say anything, I promise. I was just looking around and I found a room I'd never been in." Celes said touching his shoulder.

"This room is not for Roman." Lee said softly and turned around. "It's for you."

"For me? Why would you go through all the trouble of making me a room when I…." she trailed off and her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh… its for…"

"See this is why I didn't want you to see it yet. Now you're going to panic." Lee said softly.

"I'm not panicking." she said her voice a little higher. "Who's panicking. Not I said the Celes."

"Celes sit down." Lee said forcing her to sit on the bed, it was soft just the way she liked it. "Stop thinking."

"I can't turn it off like a switch." Celes said a little irritated.

"Yes you can." Lee snapped at her. She looked at him and saw the anger there and matched it with her own.

"Why would you make us a room? It doesnt make sense to me...we have rooms to practice in." Celes demanded.

"It isn't for practicing Celes, its for the...God damn it you aren't suppose to see this yet. Why are you so god damned nosey?" Lee asked looking at her fiercely.

"I'm nosey now really? I am NOT nosey. I'm just bored. God, Lee, what the hell? You shouldn't do this for me. I dont deserve it." she yelled at him standing.

"You don't...come on Celes when are you going to get this?" he said shaking her slightly.

"Get what? I dont know what I'm suppose to be doing… I'm not made for this." Celes said looking up at him.

"You deserve to be happy with not just Roman, or not just Harry...but me too." Lee said.

"Happy? How can I be happy about taking you away from Roman for hours at a time? She's your wife she's the only woman you ever loved and I'm taking you away from her for what...one shag in the library years ago. No Lee, I don't deserve this." Celes said pulling away from him and retreating across the room.

"Celes, how many times do I and Roman have to tell you thats not what you're doing? Celes its not like you were some random girl I slept with…" Lee said. "And stop saying it didn't mean anything, it meant a lot...it wasn't just a shag in the library." he snarled.

Celes whirled around. "Then what was it? Cause all it did was ruin everything. You could have worked things out with Roman and, and ...I just couldn't stay away…"

"It wasn't just you." Lee said walking over to her and pulling her by her hips to him. "I couldn't stay away either Celes. God damn it. You are not the only person who feels slightly guilty about that...but this what's happening now is not the same. I made the room because I wanted our do over to be special." Lee whispered and Celes looked up at him.

"Do over?" she asked.

"Alot of people don't get do overs Celes, especially ones that are encouraged by the party that was hurt." Lee said.

Celes looked up over at the bed and sighed. "It is beautiful." then she looked back at him. "But...you should do stuff like this for Roman...not me."

"Stop being stubborn and say 'Thank you, Lee'" Lee commanded her and she smiled.

"Thank you Lee." she said softly.

"See now that better, yeah?" he asked.

She nodded at him and reached up to kiss him, he pulled back though and she groaned. "Please kiss me Lee." she said softly and his eyebrows shot up.

"You just asked me to kiss you." he said.

"Yes and?" she asked, she didn't even realize that she had made a breakthrough.

"Nevermind." Lee said and kissed her. She moaned against his lips her whole body on fire.

"Lee, you big stud...take me to bed or lose me forever." Celes muttered and it took every ounce of Lee's control to not do what she said. He groaned and pushed her back a little.

"You're not ready yet, Celes." he said and Celes sighed heavily.

"I know...I'm...sorry." she said and smiled a little.

"Nope, not going to work." Lee said pushing her back a little further.

Celes sighed again and went over to sit on the bed she rubbed the comforter. "I like this bedspread."

"I knew you would." Lee said turning to her, she trailed her eyes down his body and stopped on his manhood only covered by a towel. When she kept looking at it Lee groaned.

"Can we practice?" Celes asked giving him her best bedroom eyes.

"If that's what you want." Lee said.

"I do." Celes whispered and Lee came over to the bed. He sat down and kissed her softly, then deepened it.

"We are just practicing." Lee said against her lips.

"Okay." Celes said her head floating as she lost herself in Lee's kisses. She allowed him to pick her up and push her to the head of the bed all the while their lips connected.

"Why do you wear these damn sweats?" Lee asked as he kissed her down her neck and pushed the shirt up so she could take it off.

"They're comfortable, why do you not like them?" Celes panted.

"Just the opposite." Lee said kissing down her front trailing little kisses between her breasts she moaned as he pushed off her pants and threw them aside.

"You think sweats are sexy?" she asked.

"Only when you or Roman wear them." he said against her stomach, at the mention of Roman's name Celes stiffened for a minute. "Don't...think of what I'm doing right now."

Celes closed her eyes and bit her lip and relaxed as Lee's mouth kissed her along her pelvic line. Celes felt goose bumps rise all over her skin as she anticipated what was coming next. Lee's mouth found her core and she moaned pushing into him. He chuckled and grabbed her hips to control her. She shivered as he worked her over. She loved how she felt when Lee touched her, she never wanted him to stop. In this very moment she could eat, drink, and live him. She arched her back as she got closer to orgasm.

"Lee, I need you." she said grabbing his head trying to pull him up. "Please...Lee Please i need you to...Oh my God." she screamed through her teeth as she came quite violently. She lay naked and breathing hard. Lee looked up at her from between her legs.

"What did you need from me?" he asked.

Celes blushed. "N...nothing you…" She said and Lee shook his head and came up to lay next to her.

"Shh, its fine." Lee said playing with her hair.

"Lee, I know your sexual frustrations are at an all time high would you like me to ease some of that?" Celes asked and Lee laughed. "What?"

"Nothing my Little Minx, nothing. No Im okay." he said brushing his hands through her hair.

"Okay…" Celes said softly.

"Its alright Celes." Lee said.

"But you've been so cranky." Celes pouted.

"Yes I suppose I have." he said nodding.

"Why don't you give up on me? I must be so frustrating for you." Celes asked.

"Because I dont want to." Lee said shrugging.

"I can see why Roman loves you so much." Celes said softly.

"Yes, and I can see why she love you so much Little Minx." he said touching her nose when he said you.

Celes wrinkled her nose and sat up looking around the room, her eyes filled with tears. "You're such a good man."

"Hey none of that, no crying. There's no crying in the Attic of love." Lee said sitting up and wiping her face and Celes snorted.

"Attic of Love?" she asked. "Oh no, we need a better name than that."

"If you can do better, by all means." Lee said softly.

"Um...Pleasure Palace? Oh no thats sounds like a porno...hum, we will have to think about that." Celes said as Lee laughed uproariously at her. "Hey stop laughing, its not nice." she pouted and Lee kissed her, she snuggled into the kiss never wanting to stop. She moaned and pressed into him, then she pulled away breathing heavy. "Okay little too much."

"Sorry." Lee said softly. "You should get dressed."

"Okay." Celes said sadly.

"Come on its almost dinner time and I haven't made anything yet." Lee said and Celes nodded as her stomach growled on cue.

Lee laughed, "I'm going to go get dressed go ahead of me." he said and Celes got dressed and went out of the little room.. She walked down to the kitchen and sighed. She was feeling pretty good. She looked up as Harry and Roman came in he set her in the chair next to Celes and kissed her and then went over and kissed Celes.

"Hey stranger." he said and Celes felt her heart tug.

"Hi." she sighed.

"Okay, stop now…" Roman said pouting as Lee walked in. Celes got up and went over and hugged him tightly and then she pulled away and looked up at him for a minute she pulled back trailing her hands down his arms and as she stepped away she touched him until she had to let go then she went back to her chair and Roman was watching her she looked at her.

"What?" she asked and Roman laughed.

"Nothing, just have to puts some things into motion." she said and Celes raised an eyebrow.

"What plans?" Celes asked.

"None of your business." Roman said with a wicked grin.

"Fine I don't want to know." Celes said and turned to Harry. "How was your date?" she asked.

"It was fun, I enjoy my time with Roman." he said and his eyes were heated.

"Oh…" Celes said blushing and looking from one to the other. "Are you two?"

"No...no...we couldn't right now anyways." Harry said softly, still looking at Roman who was blushing.

Celes looked at Lee's back to see if he was going to respond. He seemed preoccupied with cooking dinner. "Well I'm glad things are going so awesome for you guys."

"Yes, we are too." Harry said and Roman just blushed in her chair.

That night Cele and Harry made love three times before Harry tired out and they fell asleep tangled in each other arms. At about one am though Celes woke suddenly she was still close to Harry but not tangled in him. She had to go talk to Lee and tell him about her revelation. She got up and pulled on her first things she found which was a shirt of Harry's and tiptoed out of the room. She got to Lee and Roman's room and eased the door open. she saw Roman and Lee sleeping, she tiptoed over to Lee's side of the bed and crouched down putting her face close to his and whispered, "Lee."

Roman gave a little sleepy moan as she moved from Lee's chest to the pillow next to him. She opened one eye and saw Celes next to Lee. She didn't move or say anything.

Lee didn't respond he just kept sleeping. She moved a little closer. "Lee, wake up." she whispered looking over at Roman to make sure she was still sleeping she didn't want to disturb her. He still didn't move, was he deaf? She poked his nose. "Lee." his eyes popped open and she quickly placed her finger over her lips and pointed to Roman and then at the door.

Roman gave a little smile and moaned as she turned to her other side so she could watched the door. This was going to be good. She bit her lower lip a little to keep from laughing.

Lee pulled on a pair of pants and followed Celes out of the room, he turned and gave one last look to Roman he shut the door.

Roman took a deep breath and started to laugh. It took all she could not to laugh. She didn't want to embarrass Celes, but it was just a little funny… scratch that it was funny! She held her baby bump as she laughed harder. She could so see Celes sneaking in to steal Lee later in life so that he could 'scratch' and 'itch'. She took another breath. Oh, they were totally going to wear him out.

Celes turned to Lee after leading him away from the door to the room. "I had a thought." she said.

"At one in the morning?" Lee asked grouchley.

"I asked you for things today...I've never done that." Celes said softly taking his hand in hers and threading her finger through his.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier." Lee said as Celes moved closer to him and traced her hand over his chest.

"You did?" she asked and her eyes widened and she hit his chest. "Thats why you kept laughing."

"Yeah, thats why I kept laughing." Lee said eyes closing as Celes trailed her hand down his abs.

"You should have told me, that was mean." she pouted her hand stopping at the top of his pants. Celes hear him take a sharp intake of breath. She smiled and reached into his pants and his eyes opened and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm helping." she said softly.

"Celes…" he trailed off as her hand took him and began to move up and down slowly.

"Shh...don't talk it'll spoil it." she said and continued to work him until he came. He backed up and slid to the floor.

"Are you for real?" he asked.

"Last I checked." Celes said with a smile. She kneeled down in front of him and kissed him. "Goodnight Lee."

She walked off with a little laugh.

Roman was a little confused when Lee had returned. It had only been twenty minutes. She knew for sure that it would have taken longer… he _always_ took longer with her…. then even after after about five to ten minutes he was reading to go again. Celes was ready. She saw it today and if that wasn't proofe enough the fact that she came to him tonight.

Lee laid back in the bed. He gave some what an irritable sigh. He truned to his side and looked at her. "How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

She smiled at him as she reached out and touched his face. "Just a little while."

"Liar."

"Lee Jordan, how could you say such a…" she trailed off as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "You always sleep on my chest. Not once since we slept together have you slept away from me or laid away from unless you were awake." He told her.

She scrunched up her nose. "You need to stop watching me."

"Never." he kissed her again then she sighed. "I think she is ready."

"You _think_ , she is ready? What if I told you I _know_ she is ready?" she chuckled.

He sighed, "I… I'm scared…"

Roman leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, "Why?"

Lee shrugged as he turned to lay on his back and placed his arms behind his head. "I… I think because I'm still scared of hurting you too."

"Lee," she sighed, "I thought we talked about this. I am okay with the both of you having sex. I told you just as long as you come back to me, I am fine." she cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. "You two are attracted to each other. We are married… all of us are married. It's natural."

"I… I know. But…"

"Hey," she leaned down and kissed him, "I love you. I also love Celes and I want both of your guilt to go away. I want the both of you to be comfortable with each other." she kissed him again.

"Where did I get such a beautiful," he leaned up and kissed her. "Smart. Loving. Wife." with each word he kissed her.

She smiled at him as she laid down, "Don't forget horny too,"

He groaned as he leaned down and kissed her. "Sexy."

"Oh shut up and get down there!" she hissed as she pushed him under the blanket. He chuckled and did as he was told. She tried to keep the noise down as much as she could. When he got her off a couple of times she made sure to return the favor. When they were done she laid on her side and pressed her head onto his heart and fell asleep.

The next morning after Lee went down to make breakfast Harry poked his head in the door. "Morning, Honey bee." he greeted.

She smiled, "Good morning too you too." she greeted.

He walked in and sat on the bed as he fell into her arms. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. He needed it. He even craved it. He listened to her heart then smiled. It pounded strongly. He sat up and held her hand. "I enjoyed our time together last night."

Roman laughed, "You made me read to you the whole time." she told him.

He laughed as he played with her hands. His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist. "Well, maybe we can talk tonight."

She smiled, "Talk or read to you?"

"No, talk. I actually enjoy hearing your voice, touching your skin, and," he lifted her hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her palm and kissed up her fingers. She hissed in pleasure as he slipped one of her fingers into his mouth. He suck on it as he swirled his tongue around it. "tasking your flesh." he told her.

Roman shook with desire as butterfly bloomed within her stomach… or was it the baby kicking? She was speechless. She didn't even know how to respond. It was so different. Before when she had kissed him it was… kissing… but when they really connected it was different. There was something more there. She cleared her throat a couple of times. She remembered when she had gone crazy with wanting them. She had kissed Celes, Lee, and Harry. She wanted all of them. She wanted their love and she just didn't know how to express it… matter of fact she had always been the one to kiss him. There was three times he had initiated the kiss but other then that she did.

His green eyes looked hotly at her as he continued to kiss her hand. Last night he had given her that same look. She didn't know where it came from but it was there.

"Kiss me." she heard herself say. Harry leaned forward and cupped her cheek then kissed her. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue too no time at all to dive in. She sucked on it and moaned again. Then she followed his back into his mouth. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her tongue. He slowly leaned her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pregnancy hormones really kicked in. She pulled him towards her and wraped a leg around him.

"Ro," he breathed as he kissed down her neck. "We need to…"

Roman pulled him back to her mouth. She heard him moan. She made his hand slide down her body and rest between her legs.

"Stop," He told her as he pulled back. "Not yet." he took a deep breath and held her hands down. "Not yet."

"Harry," she whimpered.

"I know." he pressed his forehead to hers. "I know. I want you. I really do, but not yet."

She growled, "Really? I can't have intercorse but I can have oral. I want you to touch me." She told him. "Please, I asked you before and you didn't…"

He kissed her as he pushed her down on the bed and looked down at her. "It's the baby's hormones."

"Harry,"

"Just listen to me," he told her. "I want you but its the baby and the hormones. I… I want to try after the baby. I want to know if you still feel the same after."

"Harry Potter," she growled. "If you make me wait I swear I am going to make you pay for this."

He smiled at her, "Its for the best."

Roman took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile. "Prepare to be tortured."

Harry laughed and kissed her, "I have to go to work."

Roman screamed into her pillow when he left. It was a curse and a blessing to be pregnant and lately it has been more of curse. She took a deep breath and moaned. She slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She ran a bath and added bubbles to the water. When it was full she stripped and slipped into the bath. It wasn't cold but it was enough so that it relaxed her. She didn't want to cool down too much. Lee was going to need a 'push' and if she was going to 'push' him she really needed to be on her A game. She smiled as she washed her arms and thought of all the naughty things she could do.

"You look happy." Celes told her.

Roman looked over her shoulder at her. "I am. Have a seat or join me? I won't bite… much." she teased.

Celes smiled, "I will pass for now. I still haven't forgiven you for abusing your power." She said as she sat on the floor next to the tub.

"Like you say to me, 'You liked it.'" she laughed.

"Besides the point." Celes sighed as she dipped her hand into the bath water and played with the bubbles.

"So, tell me." Roman said as she sat up a little. "What happen last night. Did it go well? Don't spare any juicy details."

Celes smiled a little and looked at Roman. "Nothing happened last night...I just had a revelation about me in reference to him and I had to tell him." she said eyes darkening as she thought of the little arguement she had with him in the kitchen that morning.

"Really? No hanky-panky? Just talking? Was it dirty talking at least? Something? Come on, I'm the horny pregnant one. I need something!"

Celes laughed and looked into Roman's eyes. "Okay, I did give him a handjob." she said with a smirk.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned back. "At least there was a little touching."

"He asked me if I was for real after, I guess i had quite the affect he had to sit down." Celes said blushing and grinning about it.

"Thats my girl." she said as she poked her nose. "Keep him off set."

Celes smiled, but then she frowned. "I think that...Im ready." she said softly. "I didn't even freak out at all last night about...well anything… we practiced after we had an argument and then I just...it was there."

Roman gave her a knowing smile. "That is good." she sighed. "So, what was the argument about?"

"He did this thing for me...made us a place of our own...and I kinda of told him I didn't deserve it...that and I ruined the surprise totally and utterly." Celes said softly.

"Awe, that is so sweet! And you do deserve it. I'm happy that you two are finally working through that guilt." She smiled at her as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Yes...this morning when I went downstairs...he picked a fight with me…" Celes said crossly.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? What he say?"

"Roman we fought about the fact that there were no eggs and I was the last person to eat them...One minute I was hugging him and the next minute we were screaming about bloody eggs...hes so confusing why pick a fight about something like that...their eggs not gold…" Celes said scowling. "Granted we laughed about it after but I can figure him out...hes playing his cards close to his chest I can usually figure out what's going on in his brain but its like since last night…" she trailed off stumped.

Roman sighed, "Would you like someone in your corner?"

"God yes, maybe I can figure him out with another person there." Celes sighed grabbing her hair and giving it a tug in frustration.

Roman pulled her hand from her hair. "Don't worry about it. Mama Ro, will take care of it. I know how to drive him crazy."

"Oh yes, I want him crazy and hot and dirty on the floor with half our clothes still on because we couldnt wait to…" she trailed off looking at Roman blushing. "Sorry."

"That is exactly how I had felt. Trust me, he is good for it." She laughed. "So far, I know restraining him and making him watch without touching really drives him out of his mind. But, we want you two to get there without him snapping at you. I have a plan."

"Do tell because all I can't think of is telling him Im sorry…" she said. "And walking around in next to nothing which starts tonight by the way be warned."

Roman moaned, "You know, there are times I wish I wasn't pregnant. I say we tie him down and take turns."

"As soon as you are not pregnant any longer, yes." Celes' eyes burned into hers. "Whats this damn plan tell me before I rape you."

"I can't tell you and You can't rape me. I'm pregnant. Nothing hot and heavy, wasn't those your orders?"

"I can improvise." Celes said as her hand slipped deeper into the water and entered her core. "I promise that you will not come." she growld.

Roman shivered, "You can torture me but remember I am with child. Besides I can make myself there."

"Yes but you really want me to do it," Celes asked as she worked her core, "Don't you."

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and rocked her hips. She was closer to the edge then she thought she was. After that little warm up from Harry she wanted more. She bit her lower lip as she tried to mask the sound that she was nearly there but Celes knew. At the last minute she stopped. She groaned as she took a few breaths. She looked at Celes with heated eyes. "You can torture my body but I will never tell you a thing."

"Remember you brought this upon yourself." Celes growled as she started in on her again. She worked her and then stopped. She had done this three more times before Roman was whimpering for her to stop.

"Okay! Okay. Okay. Okay." Roman breathed. "Okay." She panted as she ached for a release. She bit her lower lip. "I'm going seduce him." she breathed. "I'm going to seduce him."

Celes frowned, "How is that going to work?"

Roman gave Celes a drawled look, "Teasing is easy when your husband is sexually frustrated and you are pregnant. Espercially if you can't have intercorse."

Celes laughed as she leaned forward and kissed her. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Celes, finish me or so help me God you will not receive any help from me." Roman growled.

"Yes mam." Celes worked her until she climaxed three times.

Roman sighed as she laid in her bed dressed and tired. Celes had left her room a little more happy. Roman had told her she wasn't going to touch her. She was going to let Lee handle that. The more she waited the better it will be. Lord knew it was way, way, way better than she imagined. She groaned as she remembered it. She did miss her husban. She wanted so much to please him but she knew it was too dangerous for her and she didn't want to risk it… even if her hormones demanded it.

"God let this work." she said to no one. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

That night Celes slipped into a small little white lace baby doll nighty, it left nothing to the imagination. She had explained to Harry what was going on and he had kissed her and told her to do her worse. She had giggled and they had made love on the floor of their bedroom. Celes looked at herself in the mirror and blushed, then she turned away pulling her hair back into a giant claw clip she left her room making her way to the dining room, when she entered only Roman and Harry sat at the table. She smiled and they both smiled back giving her heated looks. She gave an apologetic smile and went into the kitchen. Lee had his back turned when she walked in.

Celes cleared her throat and Lee didn't turn around.

"Its almost done, geez." he said and turned to grab something from the island when he caught site of Celes he dropped the spoon her was holding. "What is that?" he asked.

"Its a dress, what did you think it was?" Celes asked innocently.

"That is not a dress, Celes." he said his eyes raking over her, she could feel the heat from him and wiggled a little.

"Okay, so its my fun sexy underwear." she whispered walking over to him and grabbing his hand she placed it on her breast and looked up at him through hooded eyes and bit her lip. Lee groaned and grabbed her but her back pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely. She matched his ferocity and pressed against him. He moaned and his hands roamed her body making her tingle everywhere he touched her. He pulled back and looked down at her for a minute. She decided to try to say something. "Lee...take me." she said and he went stiff picking her up a little and setting her away from him. He leaned over and picked up the spoon.

"You aren't ready for that yet." he said and Celes gave a frustrated growl.

"Yes I am, I promise you I wouldn't be parading around in this excuse for coverings if I wasn't." she snapped.

"Well, we are about to eat dinner." Lee said softly.

"About to…" she said under her breath and suddenly very angry and very hot at the same time she walked over to him and cupped his balls through his pants. "I'm ready for you to take me Lee." she said looking up into his eyes. He groaned and took her hand off of him.

"In time Little Minx." he said softly. "I want to be sure."

"You want to be sure…? You want to...he wants to be sure." she laughed. "Lee, Look. At. Me. Im sure. I'm a poster child for sureness. The only thing thats missing is a bloody poster that says I'm sure across it in giant red lettering." Celes exclaimed, the water boiled over on the stove and Lee turned to turn off the burner.

"Yes well…" He said picking up the pot with two pot holders avoiding looking at her.

"You know what? Fine, I will just find you when you least expect it...in the shower one morning or something and _I_ will take _you_. You wont have a choice...then we will see who is sure or not." she said turning around. She heard him moan clearly her saw that she was wearing a thong and both of her buttcheeks were quite exsposed. She smiled a little but stalked out still very upset with him. She stalked past the dinner table and went upstairs but instead of going back to her room she went into the room Lee had made walked into the rustic bathroom turned the showers tap on cold and stepped in nighty and all. _Damn you Lee Jordan._ she thought as she sank down to the ground of the shower and hugged herself trying to stop the throbbing need between her legs.

For the rest of that week Lee dodged her advances and while she still had Harry almost every night once or twice a night she still wasn't satisfied. She had told Harry it wasn't his fault, that her need for Lee was consuming her life. She hated it, its like her need for him took first place in line. Harry and Roman played second place. she was so mad at Lee though that she spent most of her time fuming at him or arguing with him a stupid things. She tried everything she knew about him save tieing him to a chair and making him watch. She had promised Roman she wouldn't do that, although she had come close three times already. She hoped Roman was faring better in the seduction department with him. Maybe if she drove him mad enough he'd lash out on Celes like he had fifth year. Now when she thought about fifth year she didn't freak out, rather she remembered it as a teaching experience in the ways of how their bond worked.

Celes was in the kitchen with some music blasting, she danced around cleaning the dishes that were in the sink after she finished baking her third cake. The only good thing that came from all of this is that Roman was kept in sweets. Celes baked everything from apple turnovers to cakes. She was shaking her hips to the a particularly nasty song about being aloud to get someone off when she heard a strangled groan from behind her. She turned around and blushed. It was Lee, her eyes darkened in anger. "What?"

"You made another cake?" he asked.

"I'm frustrated Lee, its what I do." she snapped and finished the cup she was on sticking it on the drying rack.

"Oh." he said.

She turned around to him and pushed a button and the music turned off. "Oh? Is that all you have to say to me? Oh." Celes asked.

"God damn it Celes what am I suppose to say?" he asked.

"I want you on this floor, now, hot panting, wanting more. That is what you are suppose to say Lee." Celes said and to her satisfaction she saw his eyes heat.

"Thats quite the picture you've painted." he whispered.

"I've thought about it a lot over the past week and a half." Celes said.

"Clearly." Lee said and Celes groaned walking over to him she grabbed his hand and led it to her core. She waited for him to slip his fingers in and when he did she shuddered. She worked his pants open and began to stroke him as he began to pump in her. They locked eyes and Celes bit her lip as she felt Lee tighten and her own orgasm come.

"Lee...Lee please...I want you inside me...please take me." Celes said softly and with those words he came all over her hands. Celes gasped as she found relise shortly after. He pulled away as soon as they were done and buttoned his pants. He was still very aroused. "Please…" Celes whispered laying her hand on his chest. He growled and kissed her hard then left her in the kitchen alone. "Well God fucking damnit!" she shrieked.

Roman smiled as she heard Lee cusing in the bathroom. All week Celes had been doing well. Every night he came to Ro and tried to releave himself as much as he could along with her without penetration. Of course i didn't help that with every private moment she had with Lee she was teasing. There was a couple of times he nearly forgot himself but then found himself just in time.

Lee walked out the bathroom dressed in his usual pajama pants. He sat in the chair across from the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Lee,"

"Not now Ro." he snapped.

One thing she was beginning to love about her pregnancy was her emotions worked as she pleased. On cue her eyes watered, "Sorry," she told him as her voice quivered. She slid under the covers and curled into a ball.

"Shit, Ro. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." he said as he walked over to her. "I'm just a little…" he groaned.

"You don't have to snap at me though. Its already bad enough I can't do what I want. You are acting like a spoiled brat!" she hissed at him as she swatted at his hands. "You can find a true release but will you take it? No."

"Is this what this is about? You want me to sleep with Celes?" he growled.

"It wasn't what I want to talk to you about but its obvious want her and _need_ the realease but you won't take it."

"I'm sorry… Ro, I just…" he walked around to the other side and knelt down on the floor. "Please, don't cry. I can't stand when you cry." he wiped at her eyes. "Tell me, what is it that you want?"

Ro sniffed as she played with the blank. "I wanted to play. I know Celes has been wanting you and she does everything she can to get your attention…"

"God don't remind me."

"Lee!" she snapped, "You are so mean." her voice broke again as knew teas cam to her eyes. "You love Celes and you won't help her or yourself."

"Oh, God, you are killing me. I can't say anything right." He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry."

"I was just going to say that I'm aroused and I need you. But…"

Lee kissed her. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to her about it."

Roman gasped and hit him. "You will do no such thing. I swear if you do I will kick you out of my room and I will not speak to you."

"Butterfly, I'm…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't Butterfly me. You are not allowed to use that pet name until I forgive you and I'm not going to forgive you." she told him.

He smiled at her. "I bet I can make you forgive me."

Roman giggled. "No, I am not going to forgive you. Just to prove it I want you to lay down." she told him.

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I said lay down. I don't move until I tell you."

"Don't you tie…"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one you need to try get forgiveness from. So do as I say and lay down." she growled.

Lee shivered, "Yes mam." he told her as he laid on the bed.

"Remember no touching until I say." She told him.

She crawled between his legs and pulled down his pajama pants. His erection stood proud and demanded attention. She looked up at him as she licked her lips. Lee moaned as he held his breath. He watched her mouth slowly descend over swollen blunt head then down the shaft. When she moved back up the suction was out of this world and drove his excitement into a higher gear.

Lee reached down to hold her head and she stopped and pulled away. He growled at her as he sat up. "No! I told you no touching. Not until you _I_ say. And if you touch me I will stop, get cold water and pour it on you. Then we start all over again."

He groaned and laid back down. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay." he told her.

Roman nodded and settled herself back between his legs.

She swallowed his shafted and started again. Lee closed his eyes but found that it was too much. She was doing too well. He leaned his head up and watched her. "Damn." he growled. Over and over, he watched as she swallowed his erection and sucked him as if she couldn't get enough. Without thinking Lee ran his fingers through her hair and held her where she was and started to pump into her mouth. She squealed as he moaned and pumped faster. She sucked him as he pumped faster.

"I… Oh, God, Ro. I"m going to come." he growled. Then he tensed and started to come.

Roman pressed firmly between his balls and shaft. It prevented him from releasing himself. He groaned in pain as he released her head and Roman made a 'pop' noise as she released him from her mouth. She pulled his pajama pants back up to his hips and he rolled over to his side. He was still very much aroused and in pain.

"What the hell, Roman!" he nearly shouted.

"You knew the rules, and not only did you break them you tried to come. Now suffer my punishment. Tomorrow we will try again." she told him as she crawled to the other side of him and laid on her side with her back to him.

Lee growled as he pulled her to her back and ripped her night shirt off her. Her startled scream was silence by his mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth and invaded her. All she could feel, hear, taste and touch was Lee. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers up his bald smooth head. She opened her legs for him and he settled perfectly between them.

Lee pulled his pants down and pressed the head of his erection into her core. He paused as he savored the feel of her hot, wet core on him. He heard her moan and felt her try to push further on to him. He gasped as he felt the baby kicked against his abs. He broke their kiss and looked down at her. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. You and the baby…" He quickly pulled his pajama pants up and left the room in a hurry.

Roman groaned as she rolled over to the side. They were so close. He was there. She sat up, went to the bathroom, turned on the cold water in the shower, and sat under it. She needed to cool down and collect herself. She had to think of a way to get Harry to really touch her. For a whole week he had pulled away at the last minute. Not this time. This time she was going to have him.

Celes laid on the bed in the 'Attic of love' trying to not think about the throbbing between her legs that wouldnt stop. After her interlude with Lee in the kitchen she had come straight to this room and attempted a cold shower. It hadnt worked and she had, had to crawl out of the bathroom and get up on the bed. She had been there for an hour trying to think straight but nothing worked. She groaned and rolled over again. She heard the door slam open down the stairs then slam back shut and she sat up. Lee was stalking up the stairs looked very upset with someone. Her eyes widened when she saw his erect manhood. He saw her at that moment sitting on the bed looking like a hot mess. Celes gave a half wave and he came over to the bed caressing her back. He captured her lips in a kiss and Celes felt the air whoosh out of her lungs as she kissed him back.

"Celes, I did a horrible thing." Lee said between kisses his hands running all over her body.

"What happened, Lee?" she whispered pushing off his pants with her hands and then finishing with her feel, she arched her back as he ran hot kissed down her chest.

"Roman...she just...I almost…." he said still kissing her. Celes grabbed his head and made him stop and look at her.

"Did you?" she asked seriously.

"No, God...I almost did though...I'm so…" he said looking so torn up that Celes' heart broke and her eyes filling with tears.

"Im sorry." she whispered and his eyes darkened more with desire. "Its my fault you're so crazy."

"Why?" he growled crawling up so that he was right above her. "Why cant I stop this?"

"I dont think youre suppose to." Celes whispered. "You didn't hurt Roman, Lee." Celes said and touched his cheek tenderly. For a minute she thought he was going to back off, she nearly screamed when his lips came back down on hers again.

"Celes…" Lee murmured as he kissed her.

"What Lee?" Celes whispered as she bite his ear.

"If we do this now there is now going back." he said kissing down her belly.

"Oh Lee, I dont want to go back anymore I only want to go forward." she said raising her hips a little.

"Okay." Lee said and he plunged into her and filled her looking into her eyes the whole time. Her eyes widened, it was like breathing, it was like he belonged. He stopped waiting for her, then she started to move her hips and he groaned and thrust into her.

"Oh Lee." Celes sighed throwing her head back as he thrust deeper inside her.

"Thats right my Little Minx." Lee grunted and Celes wrapped her legs around him taking him in and feeling him pound deeper and harder.

"Oh God, Lee...I God...I I … need…" Celes whimpered in sheer ecstasy.

"Its okay, you can say it." Lee said pulling her harder.

"I need you, please… please Lee I need you to come in me." she whispered and Lee groaned capturing her mouth. She kissed him back and made little gasping sounds with each thrust.

"Celes." he whispered.

"Yes." she whispered back and he looked down and smiled at her, she smiled back and they exploded and Celes shot to a whole new demention of reality. Everything was color and sound, she stopped breathing and thinking. She hadnt come this hard in months. She could hear Lee's breathing as he collasped on top of her and she came down off the cloud. "That was…"

"I know." Lee whispered into her breasts.

"We should do that again." Celes said eagar to start again she moved her hips.

"Oh no woman not yet...I need to recover." Lee said.

"The great Lee Jordan needs to recover." Celes asked and he pulled back to look at her.

"It took everything I had to not make that fast and dirty." Lee growled and Celes laughed.

"If thats not fast and dirty what the hell is?' she asked.

"Ill show you in a mintue." Lee said savagly. He rolled off of her and she snuggled in next to him. He toyed with her hair which was now to the middle of her back again. It hadnt taken long to grow out.

"I have waitied along time for that. In seventh year while you were staying in the room Id come visiti you and just watch you...Id undress you with my eyes… you were so sexy I just couldnt help myself." Celes whispered.

"I remember the day you brought me food and you came up and stood behind me and I turned and your head was right there, I could have had you right then...on that table." Lee said softly and Celes shuddered as the image passed through her mind.

"Mmm, back then though...I was still telling myself that I wasnt attracted to you for Roman's sake." Celes sighed.

"You did that?" Lee asked.

"Yes, my relationship with Roman...it barley survived what happened fifth year...the only reaso it did is because Alan _made_ us deal with our issues." Celes said. "I wasnt going to do that again. Why do you think when I came back I was so timid with you."

"You were not timid until you drove me insane and I nearly raped you." Lee growled pulling her back down to snuggle agaisnt him.

"I suppose thats true." Celes whispered. "I missed you." she said throte closing with emotion. "I didnt even know I was missing you until I had you just now."

"I missed you too, Celes." Lee whispered hugging her.

Celes began to slowly kiss his peck, she wanted to feel him again. Lee looked down at her with a smile and picked her up placeing her on top of him. Her eyes flew open and she giggled. She planted her hands on his chest and began to move, Lee's hands snaked up and played with her breasts and Celes leaned back moaning. She rode him hard and fast. She felt frantic and wild and needed a reliase. Lee's hand came up and started to rub her clit as she pounded down on top of him. Her gasps became little screams and she pushed him deeper inside and then they both found release. Celes let out a scream while Lee let out a loud growl. She fell down onto his chest breathing heavy.

"We should take a bath." she suggested.

"Those are always nice." Lee mummered.

"Yes, they really are." Celes said getting up, she kissed him again then jumped off the bed heading to the bathroom. She stepped up to the bath and turned on the taps. The tub started to fill as Lee strolled into the bathroom looking like he was pleased. She gave him a smiled and stepped into the tub lower herself and siging as the hot water encased her. She heard Lee moan and then he was getting into the tub as well.  
Celes looked at him, it was strangly intimate to be in a bathtub with Lee like this, and she really liked it. It wasnt like their cold showers, she moved in the water to him and straddled his lap looking down at him.

"This is nice." she whispered softly.

"Celes, we are suppose to be bathing, not having sex again." Lee said softly.

"Who says we cant do both?" Celes asked leaning down she kissed his neck and heard him growl. Encouraged by the sound she continued to kiss him making her way to his collar bone. Lee's hand found her core and he entered it with two fingers. Celes gasped and stopped kissing him closing her eyes and biting her lips as Lee worked her. He worked her until just before she came and when he stopped eyes sparkling Celes looked at him with such passion and fire. She got off of him and crawled out of the tub. She was too unstable to try to walke. She crawled out into the main room and stoped in front of the small fire. She let out a whoosh of breath when Lee grabbed her from behind around the waist and entered her.

"Oh my god." Celes said as he drove into her. "Ive imagined thsi way since you did it to Roman in front of me." she said leaning her head back on his chest throwing her arms around his neck.

"Have you? Is it as good as you imagined?" he asked in her ear and then nipped it.

"Oh, God Lee...its better." Celes screamed.

"Do you want to come?" Lee asked in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Only if you do it with me." she whispered panting and sweating with the effort of the sex.

"As you wish." Lee said and Celes screamed out and shook in a multiple orgasm. Lee grunted as he too came again. After Celes collasped to the floor too tired to move. Lee pulled the blanke down off the bed pulled Celes to him and pulled the blanket over them both.

"You may be the death of me." Lee sighed playing with Celes' hair.

"Oh no, you will be the death of me. You, Roman, and Harry…" Celes mummbled half asleep.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Im fantastic Lee." Celes whispered.

"Im glad." Lee said.

"Me too, and by the way, I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, little Minx." Lee said, the two drifted off into sleep land.

Roman's eyes popped open as she heard a tapping on the door. She looked around a little confused. She found herself shivering and still in the shower.

"Ro?" Harry called. "Are you okay?"

Roman reached up and turned the water off. "Y-y-y-yes." She shivered. She rubbed her arms as she tried to warm her skin. "B-be out in-n-n-n a m-m-m-m-minute." She called again. She groaned as she heard the door open.

Harry gasped. "Ro!" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and started to rub her arms. "Your lips are blue. What happened?"

She smiled as she shivered and allowed him to rub her lips with the towel. "I-I-I-I w-w-was h-h-h-helpin-n-ng C-c-c-celes-s-s-s-s w-w-w-with L-l-l-lee."

"Damn you are so cold." Harry growled. He picked her up and placed her in the bed. He stipped down and climbed into tjhe bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and shivered himself. He rubbed her back and tangled his legs with hers. "So you were helping Celes with Lee." He said as he continued to rub her. "I take it you got aroused and needed a cold shower?"

Roman giggled as she wrapped herself around him.

"You giggle even sounds like its shivering." He growled.

"I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-must h-h-h-have f-f-f-allen-n-n-n-n as-s-s-s-sleep." She shivered again.

He groaned. "Ro I know you want to help them but you can't keep doing this. You are putting the baby in danger. You have to allow them to work everything out for themselves. If Celes finds out about this she is going to be really angry with you."

"D-d-d-don't t-t-t-tell her-r-r-r-r-r." she shivered again.

Harry groaned as he held her tighter and continued to rub her arms and back. As she become warmer Roman started to shiver less and become more relaxed she sighed as she snuggled closer to Harry. She felt herself drift in and out of sleep. His hands ran through her hair as he kept touching her. She felt very comfortable with everyone was touching her. It was the only comfort she seemed to get since the Connection had been broken. As much as they needed to touch her and see her she needed to do the same to them.

"Tell me something you haven't told Celes or Lee." Harry said.

Roman frowned up at him but didn't move, "What do you mean?"

"I want a piece of you that is my own. So tell me something you haven't told Celes or Lee. Something they don't know."

She bit her lower lip as she thought about it. It was hard to find something because Celes and Lee pretty much grew with her and knew her. "I don't know. I'm pretty much an open book."

"Celes and Lee says you were sent to different places of the summers when you were in Hogwarts. Where did you go?"

"Well, it was mostly training. My father knew about my demon and he sent me around to receive training so that I may control myself better. Mostly I was sent to Asia. I spent summer in a monastery trying to learn meditation and peace. Then I spent another summer at a school that tight different fighting styles." she lifted up her hand above them and did a couple of moves. "Because I was sent there for a couple of months I had to learn fast and hard. I had plenty of burses by the time I came back. I had to make sure to hide them from Celes. I didn't want her to worry."

"What was your favorite summer?"

She thought about it, "My favorite summer was the time I went to Japan. I was there receive more combat training. It was really beautiful there. The men and women dressed in kimonos and they held themselves with dignity and honor. I liked that. I try hard to do that. It don't always work but I try. The training house that I stayed out was really nice. I had a room that had a futon, one blanket and one sheet. The doors were sliding shoji doors that lead outside to the garden. It was as if I had my own apartment. Except that if I wanted to eat or shower and to go around to do so." she smiled as she thought back on that summer. It had been one of the hardest places to leave. The gardens were so peaceful and filled with beauty. "If I were to close my eyes I could still hear the koi fishes swimming around and gently splashing in the water. Smell the beautiful flowers. I can hear the bamboo fountain and most of all I can remember the green of it. It was just so green and full of life."

Harry smiled down at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm surprised you haven't done anything to our garden. You seemed to love it."

"Well, I haven't had very much time with all the recovery with my mind, helping with the kids, torturing Lee, getting married, getting married again, and finding out I was pregnant, fighting me demon…"

He laughed and caressed her cheek. "I know. I know." he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Roman sighed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. She tasted her lips when he pulled back. "My favorite flowers are the Hawaiian Orchids and the Japanese Cherry Blossoms."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that is so." she smiled. "I really wish you could seen the garden. It was really beautiful, calming, gentle, and peaceful. It's where I go when I meditate. In my mind its all there."

"Maybe I will see it one day." he sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked as she sat up.

"Not until they call me. I already caught up on the work I was behind on so I'm free until they call me."

"Lucky you." Roman rolled to get out the bed but Harry grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in her ear.

Roman shivered as her arousal returned. "I was going to get dressed and…" she trailed off as she bit her lower lip. She rolled back to him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Harry," she whispered as his heated eyes looked over her face. "I want you to touch me."

"Ro," he groaned."

She gave him an evil smile. "You can't deny me right now. I have you where I want you." to prove her point she trailed her hands down to his erection. He moaned as he tried to stop her hands. "Oh, no. This is going to happen." she kissed him as she played with him. His hips pumped into her hands as he moaned. His hands slid around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her and scraped his teeth against her neck. She shuddered as she pressed her core to him.

"No, Ro." he told her. "No, we can't." he breathed.

"Harry please." she whimpered. "Just this once. I need…" she gave a high squeal as she felt his fingers thrust roughly into her. She moaned as she rocked her hips and craved for more. She gave a couple of shuddered gasps as he worked her. She leaned into him and kissed him. His tongue beckoned for her and she gave into him willingly. He sucked on her tongue with the same rhythm he was working her. She pumped her hands on him and followed his rhythm. When he sped up she sped up. When he slowed down she slowed. It was a strang eroctic love making that had her close to the edge. She bucked her hips as his fingers thrust further into her and rubbed against her clit. She screamed out her climax as he grunted in her ear. He rolled her onto her back and continued to kiss her. He kissed down her neck to her breast. He had settled between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and tried desperately to get him to enter her. He held her hips down and rubbed against her.

She whimpered and rolled her hips. It wasn't enough, she needed more. She moaned again as he pressed firmly to her so that he rubbed harder against her clit. They bucked and rolled their hips until they climaxed again. Harry laid next to her and held her in her arms. Roman kept her head down and allowed her tears to gather in her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered as he kissed the back of her head.

Roman nodded and pulled away. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sat under the warm shower and cried. She _was_ defective. She couldn't do anything right. Her whole love life was just a hot mess of defective unfair parts. She couldn't do anything right. Her hormones craved more but because of the way everything was she couldn't have sex and she couldn't properly please her mate or Harry. Sure she and Harry climaxed twice but it wasn't enough for him. She felt it. He was still hard and wanting. He had tried to hide it but he couldn't. Lee was the same way.

Celes awoke to the divine feeling of someone kissing her neck. She moaned and rolled over looking up at Lee.

"Hi." she said softly blushing a little.

"Hi back." Lee said softly, he leaned down and kissed her. Celes returned the kiss eagerly.

"What time is it?" she asked between kisses.

"Its 5 ish in the morning." Lee said. "I'll have to go back to Roman and check on her."

"Check on her? Did you actually sleep with her?" Celes said sitting up and looking at him worried.

"No, but I almost did, no thanks to her." Lee said sitting up next to her. He rubbed her back in slow lazy circles.

"You almost...because of her." she said looking at him. He sighed and nodded he told her what happened. "I'm going to kill her… I...she did that for me."

"For you? I hardly think...oh." Lee said getting it. Celes nodded wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"What the date again?" she asked.

"July 31." Lee said with a smile.

"Oh! Its Harrys birthday." Celes said smiling.

That night they celebrated with a small cake and sometime together as a unit, a month later they were sitting around celebrating Celes' birthday. Something was changing in Roman though as they got closer to the day she became more distant. It worried Celes. She still spent time with Lee and Harry and even Roman but she and Roman didn't talk a whole lot which worried Celes. They always knew how to talk to one another, but lately since Celes and Lee had started spending time together. By the end of September Celes was really worried.

She tapped on Romans door and walked in. "Hey." she said softly. "Can we talk?"

Roman gave a glance up at her and continued to write in a notebook. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. She should have known that Celes would catch one. Since Harry's birthday she had been trying to keep her distance from everyone. When Lee had returned from Celes, she had half listened to the fact that he felt better and that he was upset with her for putting herself into danger. She just smiled at him and said it won't happen again. Then Harry had been upset with her for not sitting on the porch when he got home. She had told him she had sat there for two months and it was basically time for him to suck it up. He didn't like that too much but he left it.

"Sure." She said trying to sound cheerful and carefree.

Celes frowned and sat down on the bed. "Ro, what's going on with you?"

She frowned at Celes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ro, baby, you've been so distant and cold lately. I come in here and you talk but you dont say anything." Celes said stopping her hand.

"Well, I… I don't have anything to say." she said as she shrugged. "I've just been tired."

"Roman, even when you're tired you still try to come on to me, or Lee, or even Harry these days. Something is up. Is it the baby, is something wrong there?" Celes asked going a little white.

Roman have her a glare. "Really? Because I'm not flirting or being sexually active you are upset? Go find Harry or Lee. I'm not in the mood. And the baby is fine."

Celes bristled and flinched at her comment. "That is not why I'm here. I'm worried about you, you aren't acting like yourself. Please talk to me." she begged.

"Begging isn't going to help you." she hissed. "I don't want you. I don't want Lee and I don't want Harry. So stop worrying about me. I'm pregnant, not a fucking porcelain doll…" Roman trailed off as she realized she really was more breakable than she wanted to know.

Celes' anger flared at Roman. "You don't _want_ us? Well too fucking bad, you have us. And no you're not porcelain but you _are_ in a delicate state!" she said seething through her teeth.

"Delicate," she snorted. "I hate being delicate. And I may have you but it don't mean I want to be around you or anyone else."

"What have I done to make you not want me around? I'm your soul-mate. Let me fix it. I'll do anything." Celes said.

"YOU CAN'T FIX IT!" Roman yelled as she finally snapped. "You can't fix any of it! I'm pregnant. And because I am I can't have my husband the way I want. I can't please him properly nor he to I! Then it don't help that I have Harry wanting me and I can't please him properly either. But you? Oh yes, you can do that. You have no problem doing that. You will even have me too, won't you? Yeah, I know you will."

Celes began to shake as tears came to her eyes. "I'm doing it again aren't I? Hurting you." she said. "I didnt mean…" she trailed off.

Roman hissed at her as she threw her notebook across the room. "It's not your fault! Shit!" she turned away from her. "I'm dying! I'm dying and I can't love him the way I want…" she growled as she rocked herself. She didn't want this. She want… she didn't know what she wanted.

"You are _not_ going to die, I promised Lee I would save you and thats what I'm going to do. Stop this now. Stop pushing us away." Celes said swiping at her eyes.

Roman snorted. "You promised Lee? Of course you did. The two of you spend more time together than I do with him. Or you with me. So of course you promised him. Why wouldn't you? You know, not once did any of you ever talked to me about how this makes me feel? You all assumed that because I chose the baby that is all I'm feeling. But no, you have secret meetings about me and _promise_ each other things."

Celes did something right then she thought she would never do in her whole life, she reached out and smacked Roman. "How dare you! I promised him because he loves you, I promised him because you are the most important thing to him. And we didn't ask your feelings because we knew what they were, my life for the baby's. We didn't push it because we didn't want to argue with you about it. How dare you make that out to be something its not. And lately I spend alot of time with Lee because you won't give him the time of day. He's dying because you won't even let him sit with you for longer than 30 minutes. I barely see Harry because he's devastated that you just pulled the plug on whatever it was that was developing. If this is about Lee and me though, thats an easy fix. I'll stop spending time with him. Is that what you want, I'll stop and I'll stop bothering you too." Celes said and stood to leave tears streaming down her face.

Roman seethed with anger she didn't care any more. "I know you all know that I chose the baby but you could have asked if I was scared, but none of you have bother to ask or to try and reassure me. You know, there was a time if there was something that was wrong _we_ would research it and throw ideas off each other. But not once have you said anything. If you want to stop spending time with Lee, so what. I don't care." she stood off the bed. "But I will tell you one thing Celes, if you ever lay your hands on me like that again, I will lay them back on you." with that said she went into her bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Celes shook with anger tears running down her face she turned and left Romans room walking blindly down the hall she didn't see Lee until she had stumbled into him. "Oh sorry." she mumbled trying to walk past him.

Lee reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey, what is wrong?" He asked as he brushed tears from her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Lee, you need to leave it alone. I...can't Roman and I we had...a fight...I can't be here...you can't be the one that comforts me...it'll just make it worse…" Celes sobbed.

"No, wait…" he pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to comfort you because I love you. I love both of you. Now what is going on? Why did you have a fight?"

She gave him a basic rundown of what was said the whole time she cried harder and shook uncontrollably. "I can't help her. She doesnt want me to… I think… I think she angry about more than just dying its more than that but I can't get her to talk and when she does she just… I'm hurting her again Lee…" Celes said softly. "I didn't even mean to...I didn't think…"

"Did mean to what? What did you do?" he asked. He was angry at what was happening but he had to keep it cool. Right now Celes needed to calm down. "Come on, tell me."

"I… slapped her." Celes whispered eyes going wide, she covered her mouth. "Oh God...what did I do? Oh my God." she shook harder.

Lee was shocked but he still wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, its going to be okay." He told her. "Fighting… is natural. Fred and George even went to blows a couple of times."

Celes couldn't smile, she was too shocked and then the thing she had figured out came to the front of her mind. "Lee, there is something else...I can't tell Roman...not now she wont let me do it." Celes whispered.

"What is it? Maybe I can tell her." he asked her feeling a little worried.

"No! You cant. You can't tell Roman and you can't tell Harry. But I have to tell someone." Celes said softly she sniffed as more tears fell.

His frown deepened. "What would be so secret that you couldn't even tell Harry? I understand Ro is upset but why not Harry?"

"I had a breakthrough the other day in my research to save Roman...I have to tether my life force to hers with magic...it'd be like what I did third year but without her magic...I would be able to save her this way. She will live." Celes whispered looking a bit wildly around.

Lee's heart sank. They didn't have Roman's magic. It was ironic really, the one thing they needed they didn't have. It was then he realized Harry couldn't know. He was too knew to this. This would destroy him… nearly as much as when the connection destroyed Celes. He sighed as he rubbed his face. "I think we may need to send and owl to Alan… he might… I don't know. Something."

"No! He'll make me stop, you have to promise not to say anything. I'm going to do this. I'm going to save her. Its my job." Celes said grabbing his arms and gripping them tightly.

"Okay." He told her. He cupped her face. "Okay, I promise."

"Lee, theres one more thing...to save Roman...I may have to die." she said watching him.

He sucked in a deep breath. "What? No. We are in this _together_. Not just you and I, but you, Harry, Roman and I. You know we can't have one without the other." He shook by the arms. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it'll save her life...It'll spare your heart, Harry so new to this and he and I never had the connection that you and Roman had...If Roman dies I'll die anyway….this is better. You will have her for the rest of your life...and I'll die knowing that...and Harry will move on...he'll be fine…"Celes said her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Damn it Celes! Don't you understand? We want the _both_ of you. You can't go in like this. Harry married you first. Yes he is new to this but didn't you feel it? His connection to her is different than ours… I can't explain it but it's different. Its the same but there was a very subtle hint that it was different You dying will kill him too."

"No...it won't." Celes said stubbornly. "It won't...hes stronger than that."

Lee growled at her as he pulled up his sleeve. "You see them? You see the markings? These are Roman's clame to me. _You_ marked Harry, those where _your_ claim to him. If you do die he _will_ die."

Celes felt light headed as she looked down at Lee's marks. She wanted to save Roman but she didn't want to...she stopped her train of thought and pushed Lee's sleeve back further. Sure enough there it was faded but it was the blue forget me knot design of her marks. She looked up at him he mind changing. "Lee look at your marks, their faded maybe thats why you didn't notice... _look at them._ " she said tracing it.

He frowned and looked down at his arm. They looked normal to him He wasn't sure what he was looking… he gasped when he finally saw it. It was Celes' design… the same that was on Harry. "That… That's impossible." he breathed.

"I didn't...do that...but I cant...I have to change that spell...I have to save her Lee, I can't live without her. I cant do it. I'm pissed as hell at her but I can't live without her. I almost died the last time I thought she was dead…" she cried.

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around her. "We all almost died. Its okay. I know you will find a way. You did the same in third year. You will find a way this time too." he soothed.

She clung to him crying. "I want this to stop...why does this shit keep happening to us? What Wizard God did we piss off?" she sobbed, she wasn't trying to be funny but she gave a watery laugh after she said it.

Lee chucked with her. "It's okay. We will finally have a happily ever after. We grow stronger every time something happens to us."

Celes hugged him tighter and smiled a little. "Youre mine now." she whispered in wonder. "Weird...good weird, but weird just the same. We need to help Roman feel less scared."

"Less scared… yeah…"

"She's scared to die. Thats all I can think… is that shes scared to die. or I don't know she does this when she's scared...she pushes people away. She plays to people's weaknesses so she can push them away." Celes sighed looking up at him. "Shes done it for years."

Lee sighed, "Yeah… I know. I will talk to her… Not about your spell but, yeah."

Celes nodded. "Thank you Lee, I wanted to leave but you made me stay. I need to go find Harry look at his arms…" she leaned up and kissed him softly. "I do love you."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Go and relax some. I'll take care of it."

Celes walked away going to the 'Attic of Love' Harry wasn't home yet and she didn't feel like being in their quiet and cold room she went in there and curled up on the bed and relaxed and fell asleep her last thought was of enhancing the spell to maybe include Harry and Lee's life forces maybe that would save her and all of them.

Roman groaned as she crawled on her hands and knees to get to the damn notebook she threw. She had almost reached it when a hand circled around her ankle. She knew who it was by the firm but gentle touch. She kicked at Lee's hand.

"Stop, Lee. I'm trying to get my notebook." she told him.

"Let me get it." He told her as he tried pulling her back.

"Damn it, Lee! I can do this on my own!" Roman snapped as she kicked at his hand again. When he lifted his hand she went back to reaching for it. The damn thing was the only thing in her hand and she had thrown it. She really needed to keep other things around her. She had just reached it when it slipped from her hands and floated away. She growled as she crawled from under the table. She sat on her heels and glared up at Lee. "I had it!" she snapped.

Lee sighed as he went to pick her up, "I know but…"

"Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled at him. She used the table to stand up and moved away from him. She fought the tears that came to her eyes. "Don't touch me."

"Ro, what's going on?" he asked as he took a step towards her. "Celes told me about what…"

Roman gave a humorless laugh. "Really? She told you about what happened?" she rolled her eyes. "Sure she did. Of course, since you two are so close to each other it would make sense you would talk. I bet she even went crying to you."

"Ro, that isn't fair. She was upset and _I_ ran into her."

She glared up at him as she snatched her notebook out of her hands. She waddled to the bed. "Yeah I bet you ran into her. Probably did so many of times." she growled as she crawled into the bed. She flipped her notebook open.

"So it is about Celes and I sleeping together."

"God! No, its not!"

"Stop lying to me." he growled as he sat on the bed. "The night we slept with each other you have been pulling away from me." he groaned as he covered his face and then sighed. "Ro, I knew this was going to happen. Why did you two keep pushing…"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! God! Why can't you people just understand I want to be left alone? You had no problem doing that when I told you I wanted to keep the baby. No problem at all. Matter of fact, you know what surprised me? That you didn't sleep with her then. Obviously you needed comfort and she gave it to you. You didn't even come to me. You didn't tell me how scared you where. You argued with me and left! You left for her! You didn't even allow me to comfort you. You went to her... you chose her." Tears gathered in her eyes. "We were supposed to stick together."

"You're right. We are supposed to stick together." He growled."What do you think you are doing by choosing the baby? You are leaving me!"

"YOU LEFT ME FIRST!" she yelled at him.

Lee grew stiff. "Roman,"

"Not only did you leave me first you left for six months. Then when I chose the baby you left again. You left me for _weeks_. Not once did you come to check on me. Harry did. _He_ took care of me. You left me to the hands of my demon. You didn't come to comfort me when I woke up screaming. You didn't ask if I was scared. You still haven't asked! All you were worried about was making Celes comfortable around you so you could sleep with her!"

Lee felt as if he was smacked in the face. "I... I am not strong enough for this... I am scared shitless about this whole thing. But you are choosing to leave me. We are in this together and you already made the decision to have the baby. I didn't want the baby and I still don't."

Roman gasped as tears spilt down her eyes. "I see... So if I were to fall and lose the baby you would be happy... I see."

Lee growled. "That is not what I said."

"No, its okay... I mean I am your wife after all. So, it would only mean my feeling of wanting to give my husband a child is not valid. Ok."

"God damn it, Roman!" He shouted. "I want _you._ I want you. If that means I can't have children so be it."

Roman gave another humorless laugh. "I'm sure you would. You would probably just go to Celes and have her carry a child for you. So not only can I please you properly but now you also want Celes to carry your children. Maybe you should have married _her_ instead. Oh wait. I chose you. You didn't choose me. You never have chose me. You chose Kevin, you chose some other guy, you chose Scott, and you chose Celes... I was always last on the list." Her voice broke with her emotions. "I've always been last. Havent I?"

Lee shook his head and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she screamed. She pushed and hit him.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

Not wanting to push her or to hurt the baby he let her go. She scrambled off the bed and slammed the door to her bathroom. He put his face in his hands and cried. He didn't understand why she was pushing them away. He didn't understand. It always had been Roman. She was the only girl he had ever seen then it was Celes. He loved them equally but Roman was his life. He lived for her.

Roman sat on the bathroom floor crying. She hated this. She hated that she was so delicate that she couldn't have sex with her husband and that he had to go to Celes. Every time she got aroused and needed someone. She hated that it still left her wanting and her partner unsatisfied. It made her feel like half of a woman or a broken woman.

"Ro." Lee tapped on the door. "You have never been last. I just didn't know how to make myself into the man you needed it." He paused. "I just... I love you."

It scared her when Lee looked lovingly at Celes but held a pained and sad look when he looked at her. It made her think he loved her more now. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to return back to her. Not fall deeper in love with her. But it had always been like that. Wasn't it? He had eyes for her since Hogwarts fifth year. When she had thought he was after her or looking at her he was looking at Celes...

Roman sobbed harder as she covered her mouth. She just wanted them to be happy and feel comfortable around each other. She didn't know she was going to feel this way. Why was she even doing this? She was going to die soon. She needed to spend as much time with them as she could. They needed to remember the good not the bad. But she knew the pain that was to come. She was going to give birth and she would die. They all needed to get use to the fact that she would not be here. They needed each other to be strong. If not for them then for the babies.

When Celes awoke it was a few hours later. She sat up and looked around, next to her, but not touching her, was a sleeping Lee. She smiled down at him for a minute but it faded when she remembered all that had happened. She got up off the bed and left the room. She got downstairs in time to see Harry walking in the door. He looked tired and upset. She went over to him.

"Hi, Harry Potter." she whispered softly.

"Hello my sweet Celes." he said cupping her cheek. She smiled a little up at him, but his brow furrowed when he saw her sadness. "What happened?"

"Roman and I had a fight." Celes said throat clenching.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She's scared and hurt." Celes said.

"Hurt?" Harry asked.

"Hurt...by me…" Celes said and Harry looked at her for a minute.

"By you, Cel you'd never hurt Roman." Harry said pulling her to him.

"I did though, by… not talking to her… not asking her how she was with this whole baby thing… by being with Lee… by… I don't know. I've already tried to figure it out once today. Give me your arm." she said tugging on one she pulled it up and pushed back a sleeve. Sure enough there was Roman's mark entangled with hers, it was faded but there. "Look."

Harry looked down at his arm and saw the new design. "When did it get butterflies?" he asked.

"When you became Ro's." Celes whispered back. She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, sliding his tongue along her closed lips. Celes pulled back and gave a sheepish grin.

"I don't really...feel like it… I'm sorry." Celes said surprising herself a little.

Harry's eyebrow went up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just… I don't want to." Celes said pulling away from him. He gave her a worried look. "Don't worry Harry, I'm just still upset about Ro and I fighting… I'll bounce back." she said and kissed him one more time before leaving him there. She wasn't sure if she'd bounce back.

It was late when Roman heard the door to her room open. She had crawled back to her bed when Lee had left and fell asleep. The room was in darkness so it must have been late. She heard the door close then felt the bed dip behind her. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. It was Harry this time. She was really too tired to argue with anyone else. The first two had really taken a toll on her. She pulled the covers up and pulled away from his hand.

"I brought you some food." He told her.

"I'm not hungry." She she said hoarsely. Her head pounded from all the crying. She felt so drained and she didn't want anyone in her room, nor did she want to be in anyone's company.

"You have to eat, Roman." Harry said gently.

"I said I wasn't hungry." She whispered again.

"Please Roman, please take care of yourself. You dont have to talk okay you just have to eat." Harry said softly.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Why… why are you so nice? Why do you care?"

"Because, I love you. And no matter what you say or do thats never going to stop." Harry said softly.

She gave a little scuff, "Love… its a curse in my life. Don't love me. It will only turn badly."

"Too late, I already do. Its not going to stop. And I know a thing or two about curses and feeling doomed. It won't turn out badly because there is always hope." he said looking down at the back of her head.

How was it that she was defenseless against Harry? She knew it was going to be harder to push him away. "Yeah… I know."

"We are going to fight this. Roman...how are you?" Harry asked.

She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. He was the only one that truly knew. He had stuck with her the whole time. "I'm scared, Harry. I really am. The birth is so close and I don't want any of you to be around me. It's not fair for any of you."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't about us, this is about you. You are the one who could die, you are the one who has had to deal with watching us all go about our lives. We don't matter, you matter. I think Celes and Lee are doing what they do best, they're trying to fix this instead of asking you if you're okay. They're fighting for you but they're forgetting you." Harry said and he reached out and ran his hand through her hair.

Roman pulled away. "Stop. Don't touch me and stop talking to me… I don't want to feel better… I just want to be left alone." She hissed.

Harry recoiled for a second but then relaxed. "Okay, I will leave you alone, I wont fight you on this. If you need me at all… for anything… I am here for you." Harry said softly getting off the bed he set the food on the table next to the bed. "You should really try to eat a little, that little girl is going to need it." he said and walked out of the room.

Roman shot from the bed and opened the door, "Harry!" she called as she looked at him.

Harry turned instantly around. "Yes Roman?"

"H… How do you know its a girl?" she asked frowning at him.

"When we locked up your demon you and I were strongly connected...I saw her… and shes beautiful Ro." Harry said with a tender smile.

Tears spilt from her eyes. She slammed the door to her room and crawled onto her bed and cried. She wanted to be angry at him but he wouldn't allow it. She was just now angry at life. She was going to give Lee a daughter and he didn't want it. He didn't even want her. She rubbed her belly and sniffed into her pillow. She wiped her eyes and looked over to the tray of food Harry left behind. Why… Was it because he knew how it felt to deal with issues that he knew how to deal with her? Dealing with Voldemort was no easy task… this must be a walk in a part for him. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she curled into a ball and wished it was Celes she was holding. Even though she wanted to push her away she still wanted to hold her like a teddy bear and have Lee hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Celes looked up when Harry walked into the room she was staying in. He smiled sadly at her and she smiled back but frowned immediately.

"You gonna come out today?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"I thought I might bake something...chocolate cake its Roman's favorite." Celes whispered.

"Trying an olive branch?" he asked.

"No, just missing her." Celes said softly.

"I know." Harry said touching her cheek. She smiled up at him but didn't invite it to go further. She stood up and stepped away from him.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen now." she said and walked away.

Harry watched her go, he sighed and stood up. She had been this way for a week, both his girls were just not happy. They needed to fix this, he needed to get Lee to help. He left the room Celes was staying in and began to walk to the one that Lee now inhabited. He knocked and opened the door.

"Hey mate, talk for a sec?" he asked.

Lee looked up and nodded. Harry walked in and shut the door, he sat down in a chair at the desk he tipped the chair back and looked at Lee.

"What's up?" Lee asked.

"We need to fix our girls, they are broken and as the men it's our job to fix them." Harry said. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Look mate I get you mean well but...there are things that you don't know about." Lee said softly.

"Alright, fill me in." Harry said and it was if a flood gate lifted. Suddenly everything that was said between Lee and Roman spilled out of his mouth. By the end Harry was sitting up nodding. "Mate…"

"You can't tell Celes any of what Roman said. I don't think she meant it, but your wife will leave if she finds this out." Lee said.

"How do you even know that?" Harry asked. "Celes wouldn't leave Roman."

"She would if she was trying to make Roman happy. Celes would give up her whole world to make Roman happy." Lee said.

"I...didn't know that." Harry said.

"Its okay, mate, you're still learning about how those two work. Hell, I still am." Lee said.

"Lee… you didn't mean what you said about the baby." Harry said.

"No, I want my child Harry, I want Roman more. Im okay never having children ever as long as I have her." Lee said pain in his voice.

"I understand that mate, but did you have to say that to her?" Harry asked and Lee looked up at him.

"I suppose you're right." Lee said softly.

"Look, did you even think to ask her if she was okay?" Harry asked.

"She already asked me this...I assumed…" Lee trailed off.

"Yes, you assumed and look what shes doing now." Harry said and Lee ran his hand over his head.

"Awe hell." he whispered.

"I think you need to figure some things out." Harry said pointing at him. "And then you need to help me fix our girls because the two of them not being together...its making them… crazy."

"You think, Roman wont talk to me at all and Celes is distant." Lee said sighing.

"Same here." Harry said softly.

Meanwhile downstairs Celes was finishing the batter for her cake. She poured it into four cake pans and put them all in the oven and turned to lean against the counter of the island. She sighed and started to think again. Roman wouldn't even look at her, she tried a few times to make it up to her but she had just yelled at Celes to go away. Celes' hands shook as she remembered slapping Roman and the words that she said after it happened. Celes would never again do anything like that. Why had she done that at all? She still hadn't figured out what made her so angry. She had fought with Roman before, they had screamed and cried and fought but never, _never_ had she ever done that. And Roman was pregnant! Pregnant and in a delicate state. Celes growled under her breath trying to change her thoughts so she didnt have to think about it.

Before she knew it thirty-five minutes had passed and Celes looked up at the oven she pulled the cakes out to let them cool and went to the fridge pulling out three bins of milk chocolate topping. She turned and Lee was walking in the kitchen. She smiled at him and then went back to what she was doing. She began flipping the pans over and laying the cakes out to cool so she could begin to stack them. She was on the thrid one when she felt Lee's hands trail down her arms and cover her hands. She stopped what she was doing and aloud herself to lean into him. He leaned down and kissed her neck and she began to cry. He wrapped her in his arms and she turned around and reached up and kissed him, all the while she silently cried. Lee's passion ignited and he pulled her closer, Celes gasped and gave into him. He began to trail his hands down her body, she could feel all his pain in each kiss, all the bad was going into them. When he touched her on the pelvic bone she stiffened and her heart rate went up in the scary way. She began to breath in short breaths and pulled away.

"I can't...I can't… I wont hurt Roman… no." she panted and Lee grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"Celes remember the good." he said trying to do the exercise.

Celes' breathing became more shallow. "I cant, I cant...I hurt her again… I ….I she…" Celes' chest tightened.

"Celes you have to calm down, calm down." Lee said giving her a little shake.

"I cant! I… I can't Oh God, how could….I can't." she panted and then suddenly she felt dizzy and the world went black.

Roman had heard some stomping and a door slamming open. Then she heard Lee barking out Harry's name. Her heart started to speed up. She crawled out the bed and threw open her door. She walked down the hall and found Lee fanning an unconscious Celes. She growled as she entered the room.

"Men." She hissed. "Get out." She snapped at Lee.

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "Ro..."

"I said get out!" She pushes him out and then slammed the door in his face. She sighed as she went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with cool water. She sat it on the nightstand then started unbuttoning the buttons. She places a rag into the cold water and placed it on her head. She ran the cloth down her neck and to her chest. She then grabbed a magazine and fanned her. Celes gave a little shiver and took a deep breath.

Roman laid on her side next to her and continued to fan her. "Good girl." She whispered. "Keep breathing for me." She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I get upset and try to push you away and you go and do something stupid." She sighed as she placed the magazine on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her and watched her sleep.

She wanted to keep her away and push her there. She needed to do so. It would be safer for her. Celes rolled towards her in her sleep and Roman ran her fingers through her hair. 20 minutes had passed when Celes' blue eyes fluttered open and looked into Roman' honey colored eyes. Roman felt her stiffen and start to pull away.

"Don't." Roman snapped. Celes laid stiffly as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. "Why?" She whispered to her. "Why do you do things to make me worry about you? I want to keep you at a distance and you keep finding something to do to make me worry. It always dissolve my need to be angry with you or to keep you away. Why?"

"I dont know. I'm sorry." Celes said. She felt groggy and guilty as she looked at Roman.

"I think you do it on purpose sometimes." She cupped her cheek and ran her thumb over her cheekbone. "Do you remember what I called you third year?"

Celes didnt, "No I don't." she whispered.

"I called you my Saving Grace. You are my healer. _My_ healer that grounds me. You pull me back from my demon, my emotions, and whatever that keeps me to myself. You are mine... not Harry's or Lee's. Do you think its wrong that I want you to myself? "

"I...no, but thats how I feel about you. Youre mine… I just… and you are… "Celes closed her eyes and pushed her lips together. She couldn't seem to make a complete thought.

"Want to know why I pushed you away?"

Celes nodded but didn't speak afraid she'd cry instead.

"You acted as if you didn't need me. You didn't need me after you already had Lee. Then you can please him like I cannot. Then you haven't asked me if I were ok with everything. You didn't come to me about ideas that could save me... nothing." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to us. We were so close and now... its as if we are trying to remember how to be close."

Celes sniffed and took Roman's face in her hands. "I will _always_ need you. Every decision I have made since that day we became one in third year...they've been for you… I… didn't talk to you about how to save you because I didn't want to worry you, I was shielding you from something I know now I shouldn't have. As for Lee… Im not sleeping with him anymore and i wont again… I dont think Ill be able to… I panicked and passed out when he… Im sorry Roman… Im so sorry. You've been scared and alone… and its my fault. I'm suppose to be the one thats always there. Im sorry." Celes finished she was crying pretty hard now.

Roman held her. "I don't want you not to sleep with. I did all those things for the both of you but... I want you to always remember me." She gave a little laugh. "When you sleep with him I want you to think of me. I don't have the proper parts to please you properly and that is why I want to share Lee with you... I have a screwed up thinking. I know I do."

"Roman, I don't have to remember you. You're in me, and you're not going anywhere stop talking like youre dying. Its not going to happen. And as for sharing Lee...I have Harry… I don't need Lee too. I can…" her voice cracked with emotion at the thought of the next words. "Stay away from him." she finished.

"No, Celes. I see it. I have been have seen it. I just didn't know what it was until now. You two love each other. I want you to continue to love him. I do I really do..." tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm... so scared Celes. But... oh God I don't know what to do." She cried.

Celes pulled Roman to her rubbing her back in slow circles. "I know youre scared, I know. You dont have to worry anymore baby girl, I'm going to fix it all. Im going to make it all better. We are going to be happy...we are going to get our happy ever after damnit." Celes said trying to soothe Roman's tears.

Roman clung to her as she continued to cry. She still saw no hope, only death and she was scared. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And saying mean things. I really didn't mean it. I was jealous too."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I hit you...I didn't even… I'm sorry. I should have never touched you in anger, and I _never_ will again." Celes said her eyes filling with fresh tears.

Roman laughed. "You are my firecracker. When you can't put your feelings into words you lash out. I expect nothing less."

Celes gave a half smile. "So are we okay now? Is that what this means? Cause I have something kind of exciting to tell you."

"Let Rainy kick your ass and we will be good." Roman smiled.

"Rainy? Who's that?" Celes asked.

"Harry said I'm having a girl. He said he saw her when we were connected. I told Lee if its a girl I'm naming her Amani Rain Lee. Rainy for short." She smiled down at her belly and watched as she kicked.

Celes let out a shrek of delight and wiggled down to put her face level with Roman's large belly. "Hello little baby girl, I'm your mummy and I am going to spoil you as much as I spoil all your other siblings." Celes said and grinned up at Roman. "A girl! Awe! A GIRL!" she yelled.

Roman smiled at her. It was the first time since they first felt her kick that anyone other than her took an interest in the baby. She talked to her and rubbed her. Lee had asked for names but he didn't really talk to her. She didn't know she was crying until Celes wiped some of the tears away. "Stupid hormones." She muttered as she wiped her eyes.

Celes giggled a little and shook her head. "That'll stop soon baby, then you'll be able to focus on things like having sex again." Celes said excitedly. "Can I tell you my thing now, you took me for a loop with the girl news." Celes said reaching out and patting Roman's belly affectionately.

Roman laughed. "Its not all about sex... of course its nice. Tell me your news. "

Celes suddenly felt mischievous and had a thought, but no she wouldn't act on it chances were Roman would take it seriously. Instead she said; "After our fight… I ran into Lee… he comforted me even when I told him not to… but his marks Roman they changed."

Her eyebrows shot up. "How?"

"They changed on Harry too...Ro their marks are mixed now...some of you and some of me are in both of their marks." Celes said eyes shining.

"Oh... how?" Roman was interested and pleased but at the same time she didn't like it.

"I think it was when we locked up your demon tight. They didnt notice is happening because of the focus on the demon but i think thats when it happened." Celes said.

"Ah, I see... but why?"

"You know that's a very good question. I'm not sure why."

Roman's stomach growled. "Ugh!"

Celes giggled as she continued to rub Roman's belly. "Getting tired of eating?"

"I'm just plain tired." Romand said and she allowed her tiredness to show. "Because of her I can't sleep. If I do I'm a very light sleeper so the slightest of noise wakes me up. When I do sleep its just short cat naps. I'm always eating and I can't seem to get comfortable."

Celes smiled. "I'm sorry."

She sighed as she closed her eyes. When this is over I'm gonna sleep for a week." She yawned. She got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Celes asked.

"I'm going back to my room to nap."

"You can sleep in here... with me."

Roman smiled. "I would like that but I don't think I could keep my hands off of you."

Celes smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes and I need sleep." Roman bit her lower lip. "You should be in _your_ room with Harry. I bet he misses you as much as I do." With that said Roman left the room and closed the door behind her. She turned to walk to her room and nearly tripped. She squealed as she reached her hands out to brace herself and protect the baby. When the floor didn't come any closer she noticed someone was holding her from underneath her. She looked down and saw Lee sitting there holding her. She quickly pulled away and hissed at him. "Don't touch me!"

Lee stood up but did not take his hands from her. "Ro…"

"Don't talk to me and don't touch me." she told him as she tried to step around him.

He growled and stepped in front of him. "No, we need to talk." he told her. "I'm not taking no for an answer either."

Roman slammed the door to her bedroom. She wasn't ready to talk to him. It only hurt too much. She knew she had said a lot of things to hurt him and push him away but at the same times she had revealed a lot of insecurities. She didn't want to hear any more. The only reason she patched things up with Celes was because she was more sensitive and she truly did care about her. She also cared about Lee but it felt differently. She growled to herself as she cursed her hormones.

Celes heard the door slam and flinched, she got up out of the bed and opened the door. Lee stood outside in the hallway looking hurt and a bit pissed. He looked at her almost hopefully, she gave a half smile but didn't go to him. Even after their talk Celes just didn't want to push it. She walked past him, he reached his hand out and took hers pulled her to him in a hug. Celes hugged him back, he was apologizing for what had happened. She could tell that by the way he held her. She reached up, cupped his cheek and smiled a little. 'Its alright.' her smiled said. He smiled back but only for a second before she pulled away. She let go of his hand and went to her room with Harry. She opened the door to find him waiting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry Potter." she whispered, eyes full of tears. He opened his arms and she didn't have to be told twice she flew into them.

"Celes Diggory, you're going to be the death of me." he said burying his face in her hair.

"Dont say that." Celes whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean it how it sounded." he said back.

"I know." Celes sighed, she didn't feel like doing anything but holding Harry. Her sexual drive was gone, even the comment Roman made she had only responded out of habit. Celes sighed and sank into Harry, they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Alan had came to stay with them. It was a surprised for everyone because they hadn't expected him. However he said he wanted to be there for them when it came to Roman giving birth. She had stuck close to him and Celes since then. She still didn't talk to Lee. However she was a little more open to Harry. It felt weird but she didn't want to be around either one of them. She loved them but it didn't feel right to her. Every night Roman would sleep next to her father or just watched him. He had a certain peace to him that seemed to calm her down… He calmed down the whole house actually. The tension wasn't as high and they found it easier to function with each other.

Roman had realized he had been using his powers to calm everyone down. It had made her a little upset because it was her job to do that… Except she didn't have her powers any more… matter of fact she didn't have her witch's powers either. She was just a plane muggle. Every now and then she felt a little spark but nothing.

One night as she laid curled up next to her father listening to his strong heartbeat. She smiled as he snored. She had remembered he always snored. She loved that about him. He was so familiar but yet so unfamiliar. Alan had fallen asleep every night telling _her_ and her baby bedtime stories. The first night she had laughed so hard she had awoken him. When she told him what she was laughing at he just grumbled and rolled over and fallen asleep. She sighed as she slipped out of the bed. She had went to go to her room but she paused as she looked further down the hall. Ever since they had found out how sever the pregnancy was she had avoided the room Lee and she shared. Everyone had avoided the room they didn't know why but she did. The cold presence of her demon still lingered in there. He had left his dark magic in there and the cold chill that everyone felt made theme avoid it.

She bit her lower lip and waddled over to the room. She peeked into the dark room and wanted to cry. It felt like it had been years since she been in the room. It was a room Lee and she shared… they made love in the room, talked, and slept in it. Now it was just cold… it was as if the rift of their relationship was held in the room. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the room. She shivered as she rubbed her arms. She walked over to the bed and frowned. She touched the purple comforter and started to cry. She missed Lee. She missed their constant banter, their tease, their talks. She missed _him_. She slipped to the floor as she pulled the comforter off the bed with her. She sobbed into the blanket.

" _Poor child. Poor, poor, Roman."_ Her demon said. He walked around the bed and squatted in front of her.

Roman glared at him. "Stay away from me!" she hissed.

" _You don't have to worry."_ he hissed at her. " _I can't touch you. They made sure of that."_ he growled at her. His features softened as he reached out and tried to caress her cheek. " _You will die soon. I must admit I don't like that idea... I had always imagined us together raising hell. It was going to be me and you against the world. You know we had a good thing going until we decided to go to Hogwarts. From there everything went downhill._ "

"I have never made plans with you." She hissed at him.

 _"Oh but you did. You truly did. Who do you think took care of you when you blacked out so many times? Who do you think protected you when you were scared? Who do you think whispered in your ear late at night as you dreamed? It was me. I was there all along. I loved you. I was always with you. When you felt that uneasy as you bathed? It was me watching you. As I watched you grow my love for you grew."_

Roman frowned at him. "How can you love when the only thing you do is hurt people. You have hurt the people I loved and you have hurt me. That isn't love."

He growled at her as he shot to his feet and threw out his arms. _"What of this? You call this love? The man you are mated to left you here so that I may feed on you. He left you here and never checked in on you. Every night you woke screaming and not once did he come to check on you. Not once!"_

"I did come to check on you." Lee's voice said.

Roman gasped as she turned to the door. Her demon growled at him.

"I did come, many of times. I just didn't know how to handle it like Harry did." He took a step further into the room.

 _"Lies! I would have felt you."_ Her demon hissed at him.

Lee gave a glance to him but looked back at Roman. "Alan had taught me to protect my presence from him." He nodded towards her demon. "He said that when I met you I would need to protect myself from him or whatever negative emotion I would feel would feed him and make him stronger. I was wrong for not comforting you when you needed it. You were right I should have stayed by your side. You needed me and I wasn't there for you."

 _"You are not worthy of her! Your disgusting seed grows within her and you don't even want it."_

Roman cried as she pulled the blanket closer to her. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, Ro." He sat next to her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "I am scared of loosing you." He told her. "I am so scared of loosing you. If I had to choose between you and children I would choose you hands down. You mean that much to me. You have always been the one for me."

"That's not true. I seen it. I've seen they way you looked at Celes. You are in love with her."

"Of course I am. But you I cannot live without. You give me breath and you also take it away. If I were to lose you I don't know what I would do. You have never been last on my list. You have been first and you will always be first."

Roman shook her head. "You didn't come back to me. You left me. You left me a long time ago. I seen it in your eyes. I see how you look at her. You hold love for her but when you look at me its like I'm already... dead." Her voice cracked.

Lee held her tightly. "I am so sorry." He told her. "I... felt like I have lost you. I love you so much I don't even know how to express it. I... I can't apologize enough."

"You left me. You left..."

Lee tilted her head up and kissed her. He kissed her deeply and held her close. His tongue swept into her mouth and tasted her long. He pulled back and then pressed his lips to hers. "I will never leave you again. Wherever you go. I go."

She cried harder. "Its too late." She sobbed. "Its too late."

"Not its not!" Heb shook her hard. "It is not too late."

Her demon laughed. _"Oh, but it is too late._ " Her demon told them. _"I smell the blood."_ He took in a deep breath. _"She bleeds because of the child within._ " He crouched down so that he was face to face with her. _"I will be seeing you soon."_ He leaned closer and kissed her hard then disappeared, laughing.

Roman gasped in pain as she folded over. Then she screamed out in pain.

Celes heard the scream before she heard Lee yelling for her. She pulled out of Harry's arms and ran to where the sound was coming from. When she burst into the room she took in Roman and Lee sitting in a pool of blood.

"Oh God." Harry said when he came in behind her. Suddenly Celes wasn't Celes Diggory soul-mate to Roman, she was Healer Potter.

"Lee pick her up and put her on the bed, I need to check her. Harry go contact Addison I'm going to need her help." Celes said and they looked up at her as Roman whimpered in pain. "Now." she shouted.

Celes ignored the demon as it tried to taunt her. She waiting for the boys to do as she told them to then she leaned over Roman and looked into her eyes.

"Ro, baby girl, I'm going to cast a binding spell… I know it hurts baby but you have to sit still." Celes said softly and kissed her lips. When Harry returned she made him sit down and had Addison stand back a minute.

Celes sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Lee, he shook his head and she smiled. She casted the spell as Alan ran in and Harry, Lee, Celes, and Roman gasped as their life forces connected by the spell. Alan looked at Celes, "What have you done, even if you widened it...you could still die."

Celes looked at him and jutted out her chin. "I dont care." Celes said and Roman tried to sit up but Addison was there making her lay back down. Celes watched as she let out another scream. Addison began commanding her to help and Celes did so. Addison did a quick c and got the baby out handing her to Alan, he gave one last look to Roman before leaving the room. They began to work to try to stop the bleeding but Celes could feel Roman's life leaving the world. Celes started to panic as she tried to find what was bleeding

For the most part Roman's demon paced in the shadows. Then he felt it. It was happening. His binds started to loosen. He was being freed. He walked over to Roman and ran his fingers through her hair. " _I want you to know for the most part I had fun. You made life interesting. I will always remember you. Sister of mine. Lover of mine. Friend of mine. As an act of kindness I shall share your last breath._ " he presses his lips to her's and inhaled her last breath.

Roman's eyes closed and then they popped open. She was in a white room. Or she thought it was a white room. The ground was made of soft clouds. Her toes wiggled in them and she giggled. She smiled as she looked around. There was no pain, anger, hate, or anything negative. She looked around and looked at a gate. She pressed her hand to the metal.

" _Roman," someone called._

 _She turned and saw a man dressed in all black. He looked familiar but she wasn't sure who he was. He looked down and kicked at his shoes. "Do I know you?"_

 _His head snapped up and his all black eyes looked at her with a pained expression. He then bowed his head and shook it. "No."_

" _Are you sure? Maybe you can help me find my way in. We can both go in together." Roman smiled as she reached out her hand. Other hand held hers. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman smiling down at her._

" _Roman, my baby." she hugged her then cupped her face. She kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "It is not time for you to be here."_

 _Roman cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"_

" _You have to go back. Along with him."_

 _Roman turned back to the man. "Why can't we go in?"_

 _The man flinched and took a step back. "I… I don't belong here." he told her._

" _Of course you do." she walked over to him and took ahold of his hands. "Where I go you go."_

 _The woman smiled at them. "That is right, Roman. However, he isn't ready to go in."_

 _Roman frowned, "Why not?" she asked as she looked back at him. "You look like you are ready."_

" _No… They won't want me there. I'm different." he said._

" _I want you." she whispered to him. "I will protect you."_

 _His eyes looked at her in surprise. "You… you can't mean that."_

" _Why not? I like you. Because you are different don't mean anything. I like different. It means you are unique." Roman told him._

" _Ro, you can't come either." the woman told her._

 _Roman frowned at her. "Why not?"_

 _The woman smiled and then gave a little laugh, "Don't pout little one. You have much responsibilities. And you need to take care of him." the woman cupped the man's face and he hissed as he stepped back. "Protect him, Roman. He is more vulnerable than he thinks."_

" _No I'm not!" he hissed. "I'm free and I can do what I want. I can live my life the way I want! I was the one that broke free. I don't need her."_

" _There is so much you need to learn, so much. She will protect you. Won't you Roman."_

" _Of course!" Roman smiled and squeezed his hand._

" _No! I don't need you!" he shouted. "I don't need anyone! I'm free!" with that said he vanished in a cloud of black smoke._

 _Roman frowned and looked as if she were going to cry._

" _Roman, don't cry, little one. He will return. Don't worry about it. Your family is coming for you." she whispered. "You need to return with them. Take care of them, Roman." The woman disappeared._

Suddenly Roman's life was gone. Celes screamed out as the spell broke and Harry and Lee both shouted. Celes didn't give anyone any time to do anything. She patched up Roman with a healing spell and kicked Addison out. She crawled on top of Roman and cried.

"No, no, no, no, no...you can't…" Celes waled. "Come back to me, please." Celes begged her. "Please Roman just...open your eyes."

"Celes…" Harry said softly and she looked at him he looked wrecked, when she turned to look at Lee he was leaning against a wall holding his head, sobbing. Then Celes turned to the demon and it gave her a smiled that sent a chill down her spine.

"I'm free." he said and Celes gasped and shook her head.

"No." she whispered. "You...you took her away."

"Leave here, allow us to mourn her in peace." Harry said forcefully to the demon.

"Fine, I was feeling a bit peckish any way." he said smoothly and was gone in a cloud of black smoke. Celes turned back to Roman who she was still on top of and sniffed and held her close crying, then a thought came to her head and she sat up.

"Come here both of you." she snapped. Lee looked up at her but didn't ask questions and Harry did the same. "Take my legs so youre connected to me physically." she said and she leaned forward putting her forehead to Roman's and taking her face in both her hands. She closed her eyes and willed unity to happen. She kept trying and trying and suddenly the world slipped away and when she opened her eyes she was in a state of unity with not only Lee and Harry but vaguely , so vaguely, Roman.

" _Roman?" she called taking both Lee and Harry's hands as their spiritual forms walked through the dense smoke. When they came out of the the other side of the smoke there stood Roman staring at a gate that went to nowhere. Celes heart lept and she let go of the boy and walked up to Roman._

" _Ro, baby girl. Do you know who you are?" she asked looking into her face._

" _Im Roman McTaggert." she whispered._

" _Yes, thats good baby...thats good. Do you...know what's happening?" she asked._

" _Im...dying." she said._

" _Not today." came Lee voice._

" _Right." Came Harrys, they flanked Celes and the three of them touched Roman and a group hiss came out of their mouths. Celes winced at the pain._

" _Roman please." Celes whispered. "Come back to me. I cant live without you. I can't ever go on without you. Please."_

 _Then it was as if a fog cleared and Roman looked at the three of them her eyes getting angry._

" _What are you doing?" she demanded._

" _Saving you." Celes said crossing her arms in defiance._

" _You shouldn't… Damn it Celes." Roman said and hugged her._

" _I'm never ever letting you go again." Celes whispered._

Then suddenly they all came out of it and Roman was laying below them eyes open. Celes gave a small smile and then as if she couldn't sit any longer slumped on top of Roman.

"Cel?" she asked.

"I'm just… a little tired. No worries." Celes said softly breathing her in. Harry lifted her off of Roman and Lee moved in kissing Roman over and over. Celes watched from Harry's arms as they did and her heart soared and broke at the same time, when Roman looked over at her Celes gasped. "Its… I can… put me down. Put me down, damn it." she said hitting Harry, she went over to Roman's bed and pushed Lee out of the way and looked deeper into Roman's eyes. "Youre here… In my heart in my soul… Roman" her eyes spilled over in tears as the connection strengthened and the boys felt it too. Celes gasped as her mind flooded with memories she had thought gone, memories she didn't even know she lost. They were memories of Roman as a little girl, memories of the demon. She looked at Roman with new eyes. "I found you." she whispered and hugged Roman tightly.

It took every ounce of strength Celes had to move off of Roman, so Lee could have time with her. Roman fell asleep shortly after and Celes sat in a chair near by, she didn't want to sleep she didn't want to stop looking at Roman. Lee came over and kneeled down in front of her placing his head in her lap.

"Thank you." he whispered and Celes felt his love through the connection.

"You're welcome, Chocolate bear." she whispered and he left her to go sit next to his sleeping wife. Celes had Harry take her from the room that they magically cleaned the room while Lee had held onto Roman.

Now Harry walked Celes down the hall and couldn't stop looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You restored the connection, I can feel how you feel about me, her and Lee… its amazing." Harry whispered bringing her into their room, he set her down on the bed and peeled off her blood soaked cloths took off his own and picked her up again walking her into their bathroom he turned on the tub and then sat down with her in front of him half on top of him. He helped her clean her hair and body and then they got out of the tub she didn't feel any stronger he carried her back to their room lay her down in the bed pulled the covers up around them and hugged her to him.

Celes fell asleep reaching out to Roman like they did in the old days. She was happy, for the most part.

Roman took a deep breath. She moaned as she curled closer to the warm body next to her. She sighed but her her eyes closed. A hand brushed her face and she gasped as a load of memories and emotions flooded her. Her eyes popped open as she looked up at Lee.

He smiled down at her. "Good afternoon." He greeted.

Roman was still going through the memories as she rolled to her other side. She felt sick.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he tried pulling her back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him.

Lee pulled back and Roman felt his hurt. "I'm sorry... I..."

"Shut up Lee." She took a few breaths as she calmed herself down. Everything around her was flooding in on her. She felt her father downstairs with the baby. Harry was in his bed room. Roman really tried calming herself down as she felt Celes run from the room to hers. The door flew open and she stood in the doorway looking like an insane, crazed woman out to get someone. Roman would have laughed if it weren't for the overwhelming of everything.

"You're awake!" Celes exclaimed and looked at Lee who looked shocked. "Out! she is mine!" she growled.

That brought a chuckle out of Roman. She looked at Lee. She wanted apologize for snapping at him but he only shook his head and got off the bed. He gave a tentative smile at Celes but she only pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face. "You have been around me too long." Roman laughed then groaned.

"Don't laugh it hurts, I shouldn't have ran. I feel like i'm going to pass out again." Celes said crawling into the bed next to her and snuggled down. "i found you." she sighed.

Roman gave another groan and moved away. "I'm sorry. No snuggling yet. My powers are on overdrive. I forgot how much information I can pick up. Especially when I'm touched." she bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes as bad memory of Lee's mixed with Celes'. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Just give me a moment. Or wrap yourself in a blanket then snuggle closer."

Celes felt sudden tears she was completely tapped into Roman and stopped. "Sorry I forgot. I'm sorry." she pulled away a little more. "i can feel you again. It's like riding a bike I can reach out to you again, but you must be so overwhelmed. We should start meditating again." she suggested.

"No… well yes, we should start meditating again. I just need to get my bearings again. I forgot about all of this." She opened one eye and looked at Celes. She smiled as she closed her eye. "I can feel your excitement."

"Harry says I did it. I'm not sure though." Celes said. "I remember you." she said. "That's why I'm excited. I remember before you from before we met."

"What do you mean you remember me from before?" she asked.

"When I was a little girl I had these dreams, about a little dark haired girl with honey colored eyes. There was always a little boy in black clothes there too. But you were who i dreamed about. I was meant to meet you, Ro. I was meant to be this to you, I think." Celes whispered.

Roman rolled over onto her side and looked at Celes. "You know, I always wondered why you chose my private compartment. Out of all the compartments you and Draco could have stopped in front of you stopped in front of mine and sat down." she smiled. "What did you dream about? What did we do?"

"We played games mostly. Sometimes the boy in black would come and kick me or something." Celes laughed. "We'd talk about little girl things, you know we were five. You don't remember?"

Roman smiled. "No, I don't…" she frowned. She rubbed her chest as she thought about her demon. She felt really odd… kind of… incomplete."

"What's wrong?" Celes asked.

"I just feel… incomplete… like I'm not myself. It's weird." she shrugged as she looked at Celes. She was finally getting her bearings back. She started putting up shields to help block out the excess information. She was remembering how to lower the volume of information. She reached over and touched Celes' cheek. She received some newer memories from her. She smiled as she pulled her close to her. Celes snuggled close to her and they both sighed. Everything was finally feeling right. They were connected and was open to each other.

Through out the day they drifted in and out of sleep holding each other and talking. There was no sex but there was plenty of kissing. It felt right. They were finally on the right track again. It was late when they heard a knock on the door. Alan poked his head in and smiled at them both.

Roman smiled up at him. "Hey!" she greeted.

"I have someone here who wants to meet her mother." he said.

She quickly sat up and held out her arms for her daughter. Alan placed the baby in her arms and set a tray of food on the bed. "I figured you both would like to eat."

Roman looked down at her little girl. Harry was right, she was beautiful. She looked just like Lee except she had Roman's complexion and hair texture. "Amani Rain Lee. Did they say that is your name?" she asked. "But you are my Rainy."

"Ro, you and Lee had a chocolate kiss." Celes cooed.

Roman laughed. "A chocolate kiss?"

"Well, she is a tiny milk chocolate kiss. You and Lee are chocolate." Celes blushing a little.

Roman kept laughing. "Its cute. Rainy, mummy Celes is calling you a hershey kiss. You better be careful she might try to eat you."

Rainy made a baby noise and Roman laughed as tears came to her eyes. "I can hear my baby." she said as she wiped her eyes. "I can hear her, Cel."

"What did she say?"

"She said keep your teeth to yourself." Roman laughed as she passed Rainy to Celes to hold. "Dad, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple of days." he told her as he handed her a plate. "Special made New Mexican food."

Celes gasped, "Really?"

"Of course. I had to make sure the guys head hardy while the two of you recovered. A little birdy told me you liked green chili… well he isn't really a _little_ birdy…"

Roman laughed and ate. As she ate she looked around the room. It needed to change. It was too dark for her taste. It needed to lighten up. She got out of the bed and stretched a little. She walked around the room looking in every corner and shadowed placed. It was so odd, it was as if she was looking for something. Of course she didn't know what she was looking for but if the room was a little brighter she would be able to see everything.

"Ro, baby, what are you looking for?" Celes asked as she watched her.

"The room is too dark it needs to lighten up." Roman muttered. She waved a hand and a bunch of candles floated around in the air. It wasn't enough light. She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room. "I… I don't know what I'm looking for. Don't it feel dark in here? I think I need to rearrange the furniture and change the room around."

"I think you should rest a bit more before you start anything crazy." Celes told her as she frowned at her.

Roman climbed back into the bed. She smiled down at the sleeping baby. "I think we need to bring the kids back. I miss them so…" she trailed off as she reached out for her child.

" _Mommy!"_ Luke said excitedly.

Roman smiled, "Oh, this is going to be good. I want my babies home. We have a lot to make up."

Celes smiled. "We are going to have a full house again."

"Oh, I'm going to get even with those brats. They terrorised us for too long."

Alan and Celes laughed. Celes and Roman ate two servings before they kicked Alan out and spent more time talking. They had stayed up all night talking. Roman had felt Celes apprehensiveness on some topics and with her but she wasn't going to push her. She knew Celes would open when she was ready. All she could do was keep her snuggled close to her. They had their issues but they didn't want to be without each other. They kept touching each other as if to make sure everything wasn't a dream. They were connected and they and stayed that way.

Roman leaned over and kissed Celes. It was like breathing again and she needed it as much as Celes needed it. They slept in each other's arms that morning and Roma dreamed.

 _Roman walked into a room that was dimly lit. She waved a hand and a lot of candles lit up. There was a dark figure standing at the other side of the room. It hissed as it blocked its eyes and stepped back. Roman gave a cocky smile. "So this is what you do with your freedom? You lurk in my dreams? It looks like someone isn't ready to leave the nest." she teased._

" _I_ am _free. I have the freedom to do anything I want. So for now, I'm going to lurk in your dreams. I'm the shadow stalker." her demon told her. He sounded like a child trying to make a convincing point._

" _Yeah, sure you are." Roman waved a hand and a chair appeared. She sat down and crossed her legs at the knees. "Tell me something. Why is it that Celes remembers us through dreams but I do not remember her."_

 _He laughed, "It is her punishment." he told her. "I removed those memories so you wouldn't remember her." As he walked over to Roman his black robe changed into a nicely fitted suit and tie. His long hair was pulled back into a braid. He waved a hand and a chair appeared. "I see your powers have returned."_

 _Roman sighed, "Yes, they have. I had a little trouble with them earlier. I had forgotten how much information I received around me."_

 _Her demon crossed his legs at the knees and watched Roman with his black eyes. He had a silent question in his eyes._

" _Yes, I remember seeing you in the spirit world. You know for someone that has been mean to me and terrorized everyone you really do have a soft heart."_

" _Bite your tongue!" he hissed._

" _Why don't you bite it for me." she teased._

 _He grew stiff. "W...what?"_

" _I do remember you saying you wanted to implant your see in me… was that a scare tactic of yours? If it was I think that was a mean tease."_

 _He snorted as he looked away. "You don't know anything about…"_

 _Roman shot from her seat and knocked him off his chair. She straddled his hips and leaned down so that their lips was barely touching. "I will allow your tantrum for only so long. If you want to stay away then stay away, but if you are doing this for my attention you will learn that I only have little patient. So have your tantrum and return to me, or there will be hell to pay." she growled._

 _He flipped her and smiled down at her. "So you are feeling it, aren't you? I'm going to let you simmer and really feel it. Without me... you are nothing. And you will be nothing." He growled._

 _"I_ will _find you. You will not win. Even if I have to come here every night to fight you. I will find you. You will return to me."_

Roman took a deep breath as she woke up.

Celes awoke on her fifth day of just Roman time, she was getting better at throwing up the mental walls around her issues, evertime Lee poked his head in her heart would speed up and shed have to throw up a wall before Roman caught onto it. She didnt see Harry and he was probably dying with worry for both she and Roman, not that he couldnt just reach out. Celes consumed her days with Roman and her children. Lark was so happy to be home the first day hed worn himself out. She had missed his birthday, which made her feel terrible.

By the second week of pure Roman, Celes could tell that the boys were anxious to see them again. Celes sighed that morning and rolled over looking at Roman.

"Ro, I think its time to be real people again." Celes said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think you're right." Roman sighed, "Lee misses me." Celes flinched but tried to cover it. If Roman saw it she didn't say anything.

"I miss Harry." Celes whispered, and she did. She could feel him too and she so desperately wanted to see what that was like. She'd been married to him for so long and she finally got to _feel_ him,

"You want to see how its different now don't you?" Roman asked.

"I do, and hes… my husband and I've neglected him for long enough." Celes said softly. She and Roman hadn't had sex yet, Roman was still recovering from giving birth and Celes wasn't sure how to move forward with that anyways, another wall. She had so many of them she sometimes exhausted herself.

Celes got out of the bed and picked up her robe off the end of Roman's bed. She turned and smiled at Roman. "I can feel you, you're not dead." she said, she said that a lot like she was still trying to belive it was happening.

"I know, Celes." Roman said smiling back. Celes walked over to the bed and leaned across it to give Roman a kiss, then with one last look Celes left the room. She nearly collided with Lee and when he caught her the intense feeling of desire she felt from herself towards him caught her so off guard that she gasped and looked up at him. She blushed deeply and stepped away looking away.

"Shes all yours." Celes said softly, putting up a wall so Roman could poke around and see this happening, Celes' eyes filled with tears.

"Do you need more time?" Lee asked seeing the tears.

"No, well yes but I need to go see Harry." she said wiping at her tears.

"Why are you crying?' Lee asked.

"Im just happy." Celes said shortly and tired to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving her Celes." he said into her hair, Celes closed her eyes against tears and then pulled away.

"Thank you for trusting me." Celes whispered and walked away from him.

Celes walked into her and Harry's room to find him with James, Noah, and Jude. She smiled at the Noah and Jude on either side looking down at their little brother fondly.

"Whats all this, where are Alaric and Nick?" Celes asked waving her hand.

"With Pampa." Jude said and Celes smiled.

"Go on, I need to talk to Papa for a while okay babies?" she said and Jude nodded taking Noah's chubby little hand and leading him from the room. Celes took the sleeping James from Harry and looked down at him, she kissed his little forehead and laid him in the bassnett in the corner. She went over to the bed and Harry pulled her into his arms and she sank onto the bed with him. She kissed him and their minds came alive with feelings. Celes moaned and sighed at the same time. She found herself in Harry, she loved him so much sometimes she felt like she would break if she didnt let him know.

"I love you." she sighed.

"I love you too." Harry said and he kissed her again. Their kisses soon faded into more urgent touching until Celes was naked beneath Harry, he entered her and she gasped as he filled her and threw her head back taking him in.

"I missed you so much." Harry whispered as he thrust deep inside of her.

"Oh God Harry me too." Celes said clawing at his back meeting his thrusts. She was so turned on that she would have come right then if Harry hadn't slowed and put his forehead to hers.

"Find me Celes." he whispered and Celes closed her eyes looking for him in the connection she did and gasped at the insane feeling of arousal Celes shuttered as she came, Harry moaned and pumped into her a few more times coming shortly after. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her.

"Nothing, Ro is back the connection is restored I haven't got any reason to be upset." Celes said looking up at him.

"And yet…" Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I… its nothing okay. Some things Ro said at the end of the pregnancy...they've just stuck with me. She says she didn't mean them but she thinks them so a part of her means them." Celes said eyes filling.

"Is this about Lee?" Harry asked rolling off her and still looking at her. Her heart clenched at mention of him and her lip trembled. "It okay, its going to take some time I think. Let Roman and Lee fix themselves and then re-address it." Harry brushed tears away. "I know he loves you and cares for you as does Roman and I. I love Roman too but I've decided that its best to step back and let them rediscover themselves, who they are to one another again." Harry said.

Celes felt a tinge of something but pushed it away. "Thank you." Celes said softly. "Im going to go down and make strawberry turnovers." she said getting up and pulling on clothes.

"Okay." Harry said. "Ill stay here with James." Celes nodded and left the room. She went the back way to the kitchen and stopped at the 'Attic of Love'. She picked up one of the candles that lit the room in the evening and threw it against the wall with a shreak, and then she threw more of them at the wall wax shaving going all over. When she ran out of ammo she took a deep breath and straightened her clothes and left the room. She headed to the kitchen to make her pastries.

The room was empty, it would be at least three hours before Lee had to come down and cook so she started work on the pastries. She was halfway through filling them when someone came in, it was Lee.

"Hey, did you throw a bunch of candles in our room?" Lee asked sitting down.

"Yes, I was a little upset." Celes said softly.

"Why?' Lee asked incredulously.

"I...no reason its over now Im sorry I messed up the room." Celes said and went over to the oven she put in the food and turned to look at him. He looked confused by what she was saying.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lee asked.

"No… I think that… " her heart clenched and her eyes filled with tears. "We need to put us on hold."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"You and Roman need time to…you know get to know one another again." she said as a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Celes…" Lee started to get up.

"No, stay there… you cant touch me or Ill take it back. Im sorry…" Celes whispered softly. Then she slipped off the ring he and Roman had given her on their wedding day and set it down on the island. "Take it back."

"No." Lee said.

"Please." she said softly. "I can't wear it anymore. Youre not mine, you're Roman's and with the connection back I see that" she said wiping her cheek.

"Celes…" Lee said and Celes shook her head.

"Tell Harry I went for a walk. Im sorry." Celes said and left the kitchen before he could say anything else. She left the house and apperated to the Burrow, she walked into the kitchen where Molly was cooking and when Molly saw her face she went to Celes and held her in her strong arms and Celes cried. She cried for all the pain she'd felt since the day Roman lost her magic, all the things she lost, the people, the love. She cried well into the night until Molly brought her into her old room and tucked her into the small bed and sat with her brushing her hair back until she finally fell asleep.

Roman sat uncomfortably in the back yard. She was trying to get herself centers again. She felt Cleles' pain. She always did no matter how hard she tried to hide, it she always felt it. She wasn't a mind reader and she wasn't about to become one. She only read memories.

With an irritated sigh she stood up and paced around. She felt off... she was connected to everyone but she still felt alone, unbalanced, and extra sensitive to the ones around here.

"Ro?" Lee called.

Roman hissed at him as he sat down. "What?" She snapped. She felt so angry with him but she didn't know why.

He lowered his head. "I've messed up." He told her. "I went about this all wrong."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have been doing some thinking. And I figured out what I have done wrong. It was all too easy. It shouldn't have. You should have been like Celes."

She sucked in a breath and glared at him. "What?" She growled.

"No! That's not what I meant... I mean you should have had some unresolved issues like she did."

"You better be clear on your explanation, Lee Jordan." She warned.

"Yell at me." He told her as he looked up at me. "Tell me how angry you are. Tell me you haven't forgiven me for sleeping with Celes."

"Lee, I'm the one that helped her..."

"No! Tell me how angry you were when _I_ chose to sleep with her fifth year." He told her.

Roman gasped as tears gathered in her eyes. She turned away from him. "I... I don't want to talk about this now." She whispered.

"We have to. If not, you are never going to forgive me. And we will never be happy. None of us will be happy."

"I am happy!" She snapped. "My family is back. My powers have returned. My babies are back. I have a health baby girl. My soul-mate and I are getting back into sync. What more could I ask for?"

"What about me? Do you not love me anymore? And what about Celes... out of that list why did you put her at the bottom? Would she be at the top."

"Its just a list, Lee. I can't name everything that makes me happy and not in the order you deem fit." She snapped again.

"I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year. I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year."

"Stop it!" She growled.

"I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year. I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year." Lee repeated.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She growled as she curled her hands into fists.

"I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year. I slept with your soul-mate. _I_ chose _her_ over you fifth year."

Roman ran towards him and slapped him so hard his nose started to bleed. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted. Tears spilt from her eyes. "I hate you so much. I told you to wait for me third year when the makings 'disappeared'. I told you to wait and you told me you would! I hate you! You chose a _boy_ over me. Not just one boy but three!"

"Owen don't count." Lee told her. "I would have killed him if he had touched you." He growled darkly.

"That's not the point! The point is you chose to keep yourself away from me. You would not allow me to have you!"

"That's not true!" He shouted back. "Fourth year you were mine."

"You didn't want to make it official. You wanted it quite. _You_ made me sneak around just to be with you."

He snorted. "Fred would not have cared. He was too busy obsessing over the lost money. How you two got back together blows my mind. Even to this day I don't understand how you could have let him touch you. Then you allowed Dalton to take your virginity. _Dalton_! A Slytherin that knows nothing about you!"

"That's because I was trying to get over you! You hurt me first."

Lee laughed, "Have you forgotten fourth year? I was a test subject for your fucking hair pin!"

Roman flinched as if she was slapped.

"Oh yes, now you remembered. Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you I love you? Then you tell me my feelings were not real because of that bloody hairpin! I spent months doubting myself because of you. Months!"

"So you got back at me for the hairpin, is that it? I was creating something to try and make you mine and you..."

"No, Ro. You had me... you _still_ have me. But it was you who got scared and pushed me away. You didn't have to tell me about the hairpin but you did."

"It was the right thing to do." She whispered. Tears ran down her eyes as she crouched down and cried into her hands. "I messed everything up. I messed it all up. Its all my fault. I wanted you so bad that when I finally had you I pushed you away. Why am I so stupid?",

Lee took a deep breath and then picked her up. He sat down with her on his lap and soothed her. "I'm sorry too."

"No! Don't… I'm still angry with you. Why?" she cried as she clung to him. "Why couldn't we be like Celes and Harry? They don't have issues but you and I are supposed to be together and yet we are pulled apart." she clung to him as she cried.

"I know. I know."

"Will we ever be like them? We will love each other like that?" She sniffed as she looked up at him.

"I know we will."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because when you died I wept like I have never wept before. I can't lose you. Not just because we are connected, but because I love you. The night you chose Rainy over your life I also wept… I can't live without you. I can deal better if you are angry with me and want me away from you but if you were to die I don't think I would… I know I wouldn't be able to go on. You are the breath I breath, but yet you also take my breath away."

Roman looked down at her hands. "I was jealous of Celes." she whispered. "I thought… I want her happy. I would do anything to make her happy. I… risked myself for her happiness. When she came to me and said she was ready and wanted you I was so excited. I wanted her to be able to have you. Not only to help you but because you love her. And she you. But… it changed the next day."

"It's okay, Ro…"

She shook her head, "No, its not okay. I still want you two to be together. It's… right… just like how its right for me to have you. I was so aroused… I was so aroused and needed you. I needed you so bad but I couldn't have you. It was one of the worst feelings to have. I felt like half a woman. I couldn't even please me husband properly and I could see how much you were so aroused. The next day Harry…" she cleared her throat. "He found me in the shower… I, uh fell asleep under the cold water. He warmed me up. Then we touched each other. I wanted him too. I wanted him just like how I wanted you. He made me come twice and himself twice but it wasn't enough. He needed to properly relieve himself and I couldn't do that for him." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I was so jealous that Celes could service both you and Harry. I wanted to do that so bad. I wanted both of you but I was only causing you both pain and because of it. But Celes could have both of you and take care of you. Most of all I wanted to make love you one last time before I died."

"Ro," he whispered.

"I pushed everyone away and I became angry. I just felt like Celes was more woman than me and then it hurt… It hurt that no one asked me how I felt about the whole situation… Except Harry… He knew. He… comforted me. I was so hurt that you… I felt you wanted Celes more than me. I felt as if you were already saying good-bye to me before I died." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I knew that if i pushed you all away that I… That it would be better that way. YOu all needed to move on with your lives…"

"Ro, no." Lee told her. "You are our life. Without you we couldn't be able to move on anywhere. We needed you. We still need you. Not only because you are our lifeline but because we love you. Without you none of us would be here like this. You are the heart of this family. When you stop pumping we all die."

"I… I don't think I'm ready for our relationship… I want you but I don't…"

"I know." he told her as he kissed her temple. "I know and I plan to woo…" he smiled at her. "You. I want you to fall in love with me. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and You are going to be stuck with me. There is no getting out of this. I married you twice. If I have to, I will marry you three times."

Butterflies filled her stomach as she gave a little nod. "I'm sorry. I'm so difficult to be around. I…" she gave a little laugh. "I don't know how Celes does it. She manages to stick with me no matter what happens."

Lee sighed, "At least she sticks to you."

She frowned as she looked up at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She… uh. She kind of broke up with me." he said as tears glossed his eyes. "It's why she isn't here." he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "She gave this back."

Fresh tears ran down Roman's face. "I ruined it didn't I? Oh, God… What have I done?"

"Roman, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that? You know it was! If it weren't for my jealousy she wouldn't…" she trailed off as she cried. "I…"

Lee cupped her face and made her look at him. "This is _not_ your fault. This is mine. I should have see this. I should have focused on your first then I should have focused on her. I wanted both of you so badly that I did everything half-assed."

Roman shook her head. "She… left us, though…"

"No, she left _me_. Not you. She left me." Lee told her.

"You don't understand, Lee." she sniffed as she took the ring. "She left _us_. When you married me you married her. I am apart of you know. So if she is unhappy with you, she is unhappy with me. She left _us._ " she cried. "I… I want her back, Lee. I want her here with us. With me!"

Lee wrapped his arms around her and cried himself. "She did leave us."

They cried for a while in the backyard, they held each other the whole time. It felt as if for the first time since she had marked him that they were finally getting into sync. It was as if something clicked in them and lights just started turning on. After they were all cried out they just sat there holding each other. Roman's heart felt lighter. She did love the man in her arms. She had thought she had lost her love for him. When she was angry with him she couldn't see her love for him she could only feel her anger and hurt. And that made her want him to feel the same.

Roman looked up at him and trailed her fingers over his eyebrows. "I love you Lee Jordan." she whispered. "I thought I had lost you love and my love for you, but I do love you. I love you so much that I think I would only live a half life if I didn't have you. I didn't realize how much I have been missing you. I… I have Celes but there was something missing. When she and Harry got together I felt some what out of the loop. I dated Dalton…" she gave a small laugh. "Dalton will say we dated since the beginning of sixth year. I had tried to keep him at a distance. I wasn't ready for it… but, uh. When I had decided to give him a shot Celes was upset." she gave a half smile as she looked up at Lee. "She didn't know it at the time but she was upset about it. She uh, she slapped him just for touching me."

Lee chuckled. "Did she now?"

"Yes. He didn't fit with us. Harry was growing in our connection. He felt right. He still does. But there was always someone missing. You know I think we are all cut up into quarters. When me and Celes connected we became a half. Then she connected with Harry and we became three quarters…" she trailed off as she thought about something then laughed. "For most of the school year we were in quarters. Towards the end we became three quarters. Kind of like Platform 9 ¾."

Lee chuckled. "You are so silly."

"Whatever, anyways like I was saying. We became three quarters. I thought I was content without anyone except for Celes but I was missing you. You were the missing quarter that made us a whole. Now that we are a whole we need to figure out a way to flow."

"I think you are right." He brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. It was now to the small of her back. "Your hair…" He trailed off as Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. he moaned as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Roman moved so that she was straddling his hips. "God, I missed you." she kissed him. "I missed you so much. I don't know what I was thinking. I need you. Lee. I really do need you." she continued to kiss him.

"Wait." Lee said as he pulled away. "We need to take this slower. You just had a baby and you died…"

Roman pulled him back and kissed him again. "All the more reason to have you." she told him.

Lee chuckled and kissed her back. Then she pulled back and frowned at him. "What?" he asked.

"You need to bring Celes back." she told him. "I don't care if you have to beg on your hands and knees. You need to bring her back." She got up and picked the ring up. She looked at it and her eyes teared up.

"I… I don't know how to…"

She sighed. "You men make things so complicated." She took his hand and pulled him into the house. "Harry!" she called as she walked around the house. She found him in the library. He smiled up at her. It was the first time he had laid eyes on her. She paused as she looked at him. A strange and strong arousal took a hold of her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Roman felt the heat in those words and it made her whole body tingle. She frowned as she stood behind Lee. She knew she was hiding but she didn't care. "Do you know where, Celes went? I need to find her."

"Molly sent an owl saying she was at the Burrow." Harry said as she frowned at her. "Are you hiding from me?" he asked.

Her spine stiffened. "No, I need to go find Celes." she said and quickly walked out the library. She took a deep breath when she stepped out the house. "What the hell was that?" she asked as she frowned back at the house. Roman turned back to the house. She was forgetting Rainy. She quickly went up stairs to the nursery. She smiled down at Raining. "Well, look at you all happy." she cooed. "Want to go on a little trip? You will see Mama Weasley and Papa Weasley." she picked her up and packed a quick baby bag. She stepped back outside and then apparated to the Burrow. She tapped on the door.

Molly opened the door and gave a bright smile. "Oh, Roman." she greeted. "Is she…"

"Yes. Amani Rain Lee. I call her little Rainy." Roman said as she handed her off to Molly.

"Precious. Too precious." Molly smiled.

"Mama Weasley, is she here?" Roman asked.

Molly gave her a sad look. "She is in her old room."

Roman nodded and walked over to the room. She tapped on the door and bit her lower lip as she walked in. "Cel-Bear?" She closed the door behind her and went to Celes' bed. She was laying with her back to her.

Celes moaned, her head throbbed. "Go away Roman, please." she whispered hoarsely.

Roman laid next to her, "I am not going to way. Only I can be stubborn and push people away. Now give me back my stubborness."

Celes suppressed a smile as Roman tired to defuse the tension with an old joke. "What do you want?"

Roman pulled out the ring and placed it in front of Celes. "I don't want you to leave me." she whispered.

Celes picked up the ring and rolled over, her eyes were puffy and hurt. "Roman I'm not leaving you, I'm giving Lee up _for_ you. He's not mine, he's yours."

Roman's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "You don't see it do you? By leaving Lee, you are leaving me. I want you, Celes. I want you so bad that it hurts. I was…" cleared her throat. "I was jealous of you and angry at him."

Celes felt her eyes fill with tears again. "Oh Ro… I didnt mean… I want to… it just hurts Roman it hurts too much… to be encouraged to… fall in love and then… find out that you think all those things. Jealous or not you have those thoughts in your head." she shook a little as her heart clenched.

Roman placed a hand on her and calmed her down a little. "I've hurt you. I'm so sorry. I really did want you to fall in love with Lee… I still do." she sighed as she put her head down in shame. "I… The next day after seducing Lee and he went to me Harry found me in the cold shower. I… I fell asleep in the shower. I was so cold he had to warm me with his body heat. We… We had oral sex. He made me come twice as did he but… he was still aroused. I felt it. He had tried to hide it but I still felt it. I became upset. I wanted to please him properly just as I wanted to please Lee. But I couldn't because of the pregnancy. So I started to become jealous. You could relieve them properly like I could not. Then because I was dying I… I wanted to make love to Lee one last time before I went. Then… Lee and I never… we never had our proper fight like I had with you during sixth year. We just jumped into a relationship. I still held that grudge against him. So it wasn't you at all. It was me being stupid and being in my head. Please forgive me."

"I will always forgive you, always. You're mine and I'm your's and it will always be us in the end… I… I love you. When you died… I felt like I was dying, I could feel it. You died… Oh God, Roman you died… you left me alone again. I cant even think… and then you were back and all the issues that happened before that came flooding back… I love him, I do _not_ want to be the other woman… I want to be a unit…" Celes said touching Roman's cheek and feeling her fingers tingle. "I want you, _and_ Lee, _and_ Harry. I… Wait, wait, wait, you've had oral sex with Harry?" she said completely distracted.

Roman blushed deeply as she looked away. She cleared her throat…. "I was still aroused because of Lee. Then being pregnant I'm always aroused. He… found me in the shower… from the night before… So in order to warm me up he stripped and pressed his body to mine… Once I was warm I was going to leave the bed but, uh… one thing led to another and… uh… yeah."

Celes blushed pleased to hear that. "Im glad to hear that you are attracted to him… for a while I thought I was the only one who tended to fall for my soul-mates...mate… haha." she sobered at the last words. "Uh Im sorry. So sorry…" she said softly.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one that helped you. I _wanted_ you to have him too. I still do."

"I… I do still want him but I do not want to hurt you. You are my life Ro, you are Im tethered to you forever… are you sure?" Celes asked looking into her eyes, there was something missing in them though, she couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Cel-Bear. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to have him. I am sure… Lee and I had our fight." she frowned. "Surprisingly I feel a lot better. I…" she smiled. "I even kissed him. I would have had him right there in the back yard but it didn't feel right because you were still hurting. I want _you_ to be happy too." she picked up the ring and held it. "Don't you leave us again. This rings doesn't only symbols that your married Lee, but you married _me_ too. I don't want you to leave me. I swear if you do, I will track you down and shake you so hard you will be rattled for weeks!"

Celes laughed and then moaned. "There are better ways to punish someone, but I wont leave again, I wasnt going to stay away by the way I just needed time to move on… but I guess thats not something I have to worry about." she said and she leaned forward and kissed Roman.

"Oh God!" she moaned as she nearly attacked her. "Do you know how long I've been wanting you!" she moaned as she kissed her deeply and kissed her down her neck. "I am going to have you now, before Lee has you."

Celes' heart swelled with love and she moaned. "Yes please, I was so… oh… oh Roman…" Celes moaned as Roman's hands found her breasts.

She groaned as she looked up at her from her breast. She gave a little shiver herself. "Celes," she whispered.

Celes nipped at Roman's neck. "Please dear God, touch me already." she said pawing at Roman.

Roman chuckled as she found her way to Celes' core and dipped her fingers in her. "I love when you beg me." she growled against her neck. "I love it." She paused as she looked down at her. "I love _you._ " she whispered as she worked her over the edge. She covered her mouth with her own as she swallowed her scream of climax.

Celes growled and pushed Roman down looking at her eyes light. "My turn." she whispered and trailed her hands down Roman's body, she worked her pants off and found her core waiting. Celes grinned and kissed Roman deeply. "I love you, I love how i feel with you, I love making you feel like this." she breathed working Roman into a frenzy.

Roman shivered and bucked her hips. She loved the way Celes touched her and made her feel. She just loved how she made Celes feel. Tears came to her eyes as they connected. She missed her more than she could expressed. For the first time since being connected again she felt completely synced to her.

Celes leaned into whisper in her ear. "Okay baby girl you're ready, you feel that? You feel that I can feel you're ready. Come for me." she whispered.

Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out her climax. It was the first time since she been with Celes that her words had made her do that. She shuddered and moaned as she glared up at her. "You evil, woman." she groaned.

"What? What'd I do?" Celes asked innocently.

She moaned again as he body continued to shake and shiver. "I think… I think I found my trigger phrase with you."

Celes' eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Well then…" Celes said snuggling closer to her and kissing her neck.

Roman wrapped her arms tightly around her. "You are mine. All mine. I don't even want to go back to the house. I want you right here."

"One more time and then we should really go… I have things to say… to both Lee and Harry…" Celes whispered kissing her again.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"The things I have to say?" she asked kissing Roman down the neck.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. "Yes… What do you have to…" she gasped and moaned.

"Well, I have to apologize to Lee… hes probably a little upset… and as for Harry well I need to talk to him about you." Celes said trailing her kisses down Roman's belly. She kissed the scars that were there from her healing Roman.

Roman moaned again as she rolled her hips. Her body was humming with pleasure from when she last came. Now it was tightening with Celes' touches and kisses. She knew she would never get enough or her to be satisfied.

Celes smiled when she felt Roman's need. "Now I could work you up again, or I could just tell you what to do...your choice." Celes whispered as she continued to flutter kisses all over her torso.

Roman whimpered. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at her. "For the loved of God! touch me!"

"You got it baby girl." Celes said dipping her head down and her tongue found Roman's core and began to work her.

Roman's head fell back as she ran her fingers through her hair. She panted as she felt herself get closer to the edge. That sweet edge that Celes took her too every time they were together. She bit her lower lip as she looked back at her.

Celes' eyes caught Roman's and she sent a thought to Roman. The same one she had used earlier but there was something more intimate about how she did it this time, like they were the only people in the world. Celes felt her come shaking and breathing hard, she pulled away and while Roman was still shaking she kissed her making her taste herself.

Roman cupped her cheek and kissed her back. Her heart was filled with her love for her and she couldn't help herself. She hugged her and rested her head against her chest. She felt as if she hadn't been with her for years and now they were reuniting. "I feel like we were lost lovers that have found each other."

"I do too, like we've been drifting making due, and now… Its complete again." Celes whispered softly.

"I don't ever what to drift around and make due anymore. I want _this_. I want us connected always." she sniffed. "I am so sorry for leaving you. God, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Hey, hey. None of that, no more crying. Please I'm fine, I made it through and so did you. You're alive, you're connected." Celes said brushing tears off her face. She sat up with Roman still clinging to her. "We have to go back."

"No!" she pouted. "I don't want to go back."

Celes laughed. "I know, neither do I but having sex in my parents house is kind of...hinky." Celes said looking at the door.

Roman smiled up at Celes. "I brought Rainy over. They should be busy with her for a while."

"Oh, did you. That little girl is a miracle. But we do… I have an idea though when we want us time." Celes said.

Roman smiled as she scooted out the bed and picked up her shirt. "You know, Amani means Desire, Harmony, peace, wishes, and aspirations." she told Celes.

"Oh… thats beautiful." Celes said cupping her cheek and then she shrugged back into her tank top.

"Yeah," she jumped around as she pulled on her jeans. "Hey, what do you have plan for our 'us' time?"

Celes blushed pulling on her sweats. "Well… Lee made this room for us… and I thought that… we could have one too."

"Really?" she was surprised but then it made sense. He didn't want to have Celes and Roman in mixed spaces. "That makes sense." she said as she frowned. "Why didn't I think of that?" She bit her lower lip. "I still need to rearrange my… well, Lee's and my room. It's… too dark."

"Youre going to start… living in that room again?" Celes asked her eyes clouding with fear. "But… your demon…"

"It needs to be cleansed because of him. But yes we are. I refuse to have him run me out of _my_ own room. He is not going to make me uncomfortable any more." she growled. She frowned at her feet as she rubbed at her chest.

Celes went over to her and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good." she smiled at her. "I'm hungry though… interesting… I couldn't stop eating while I was pregnant and I still can't seem to stop eating." she laughed.

"Well we did just have mind blowing sex, so youre probably just after sex hungry. Lets go home hopefully Lee didn't let the turnovers burn."

Roman blushed and then laughed. "No, he didn't… of course he also didn't see me and the kids eat them all either…"

"Oh, well you probably should eat something not a sweet anyways." Celes said softly. "We can get Lee to make something."

A mischievous glint entered Roman's eyes. "I like eating sweets." she told her as she wrapped her arms around Celes.

"Mmm I like my chocolate thats for sure." Celes said kissing her. "But, we have got to go home now, or I wont ever leave this bed."

Roman sighed. "Okay."

Celes grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze and then walked out of her old room feeling a little better about, just about everything.

Roman laughed. "Tease!" she hissed in her ear as they entered the living room. She smiled at Rainy in Arthur's arms. "Well, I'm going to steal Celes back from you two and my child. If you don't mind." she told them.

Celes sat down and hugged Molly. "Thank you Mum." she whispered, she rarely called Molly that but she had been just that over the last day or so. Molly hugged her back and shook in silent tears. She stood after a second and leaned down and too Rainy from Arthur, she smiled down at the the baby and touched her cheek. "Beautiful baby bud." she cooed.

Roman smiled at them. "Thank you for taking care of our Celes. We had been dealing with some issues and she needed the time away." she brushed some of Celes' hair back. "Now we are perfect." Will we be spending Christmas here at the Burrow?"

"Yes dear, you are all coming here." Molly said standing and wipeing her eyes. "And Celes, shes our girl she will always have a place here." she said cupping Celes' cheek.

They said their goodbyes then apparated back home. Roman stopped Celes and placed the ring back on her finger. "Don't ever leave us again." she told her.

Celes nodded and kissed Roman gently on the lips. They walked hand in hand into the house. Lee and Harry had just came out the kitchen. Lee stalked over to the both of them looking very upset. Roman ducked her head and took Rainy from Celes. Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"DOn't ever leave us like that again!" he growled. He then turned to Roman and kissed her just as hard and just as deeply. He took Rainy from Roman and cooed at the baby.

Roman shook her head as she watched him with the baby.

Harry kissed Celes and said something to her, which Roman wasn't paying attention to. She was enjoying the look on Lee's face as he held his daughter.

"Roman." Harry said.

She turned, "Yeah…" Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. His tongue slithered its way into her mouth and tasted her. Roman squealed as he dipped her. When he set her up right. She blushed deeply. "Uh…"

"Don't hide from me." he hissed in her ear.

Roman shook with arousal and the need to hide from him. She kept her eyes low.

He cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you."

She gasped and hid behind Lee. "I' coming, Luke." she called as she quickly left to the nursery.

Celes looked at Harry and laughed a little. "Give her time Harry." she said and looked back at Lee. His eyes watched her, she blushed feeling the urge to get something out to bake. "I uh…" she whispered her eyes filling with tears. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go find Roman, you two talk." Harry said.

"I have to talk to you too!" Celes said with a half smile.

"Later, I need to talk to her." Harry said kissing Celes again, he went over and took Rainy from Lee and left the kitchen.

Celes sat down, "Im...sorry." she whispered not looking at him.

"No… It wasn't your fault." he told her. "It was my fault."

"Your fault...oh cause you and Ro never addressed what happened fifth year?" Celes asked blushing at the thought of it.

"Yeah… She never brought it up afterwards so I didn't bring it up. I should have. But instead I rushed into a relationship without taking care of the main issue that had us split. Then I wanted you too so it… it just blew up and not only did you get hurt but she did too. So, I'm sorry."

"I… its alright… I get it." she walked timidly up to him but didn't touch him. "I should have asked, i knew that I'd dealt with it and so had she in reference to me but… you and she…" Celes stopped talking as her throat closed with tears.

"Oh, Celes. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't, I'm not upset, my heart feels like its going to explode. I'm happy I just… sometimes I think I don't deserve this, you...Harry… Roman…" she said softly pressing her face into his chest.

He smiled down at her. "I feel the same way." he told her. "I honestly don't know how i became so lucky to have Roman and you in my life." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you. I love you both."

"I love you too… I love all of you so much. I…" she trailed off and kissed him again. She stood on her toes. "You're too tall." she said with a laugh.

"No, you're just too short." he teased.

"I am not." Celes pouted. "Im just right." she wiggled against him, "You seem to think so anyways."

He growled as held her tighter and kissed her hard. "You are fun size."

"Oh like a candy bar… I must be sweet then?" she asked trying to wiggle more.

He laughed, "I thought I was the sweet one? I mean, you do call me Chocolate bear, after all."

"That I do, you win." Celes sighed reaching up and kissing him. "You always win."

"I learned from the best… Roman seems to always win… I think we need to team up in order to win." He smiled. He took in her scent and kissed her again. "I like your taste…" he kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "I like your taste too, I like all of you… and I dont just like you, you know i _love_ you." she said kissing him again and again and then she pulled away looking sheepish she pulled out the ring she had stowed in her pocket and held it up.

He smiled at it as he took it into his hand. He slipped it onto her finger. "Will you keep this ring as a sign of not just my love but Roman and my love?"

Celes looked down at it and tears filled her eyes again. She looked back up at him. "Always." Celes whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Good, because if you take it off again, I'm going to beat your backside red and you won't sit for a month."

Celes quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So youll punish me?" she said provocatively. "Maybe I should…" she trailed off skipping away from him.

"Woman!" he called as he chased after her.

She skipped away laughing. "Come punish me Lee." she sang and kept going.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her bottom a couple of times. "That is for taking the ring off. That is for leaving. And that is for teasing me!"

Celes wiggled down his off his shoulder so now he was holding her up in his arms. "I'm sorry I left… I will try to resist the urge to run in the future." she whispered.

He gave her a worried look. "Do you promise? Cause you complete us. When you or Roman are upset we are all upset. There is no rest. You two keep us happy."

Celes looked him directly in the eyes. "I promise." she stated.

"Good." he hugged her close. "I don't know what I would do without any of you. Without you Roman isn't happy and without Roman we are dead. So either way we are dead without either of you."

"I feel the same way. I couldn't live without any of you." Celes whispered. "Oh! You need to cook, Roman and I are very hungry." Celes said wiggling her eyebrows.

He laughed as he walked her into the kitchen. He sat her on the island. "What do my two ladies like to eat?"

Roman came back into the kitchen. She looked flushed and her lips a little swollen. She looked at the both of them. SHe cupped Celes face and kissed her deeply.

Celes moaned and leaned back a little. "I could eat you all day." she whispered to Roman.

Lee groaned and Roman smiled. "Sorry, Lee. I'm stealing her from you right now." she said as Roman picked Celes up and walked out the kitchen with her.

Celes squealed with delight. "I dont need boys if I have you. What did you and Harry talk about?" she asked.

Roman walked up to the room she had occupied while she was pregnant then closed the door. "There was no talking." she growled as she pulled off her shirt. She shook with arousal. "He… oh forget it!" then she kissed Celes.

Celes allowed her to kiss her for a few minutes then pulled away. "Whats wrong? I thought you wanted Harry…" she trailed off as Roman worked her shirt off.

She frowned at her. "I… No… yeah… I don't know." she kissed her again. "Just stop talking."

"Yes mam, but we are going to talk about this again when you and I finish." Celes said as she shimmied out of her pants.

Roman nearly tackled her on the bed and kissed her again. "Not unless I keep you busy." she hissed.

"I think we've proven in the past who has longer stamina." Celes said eyes light with mischief.

She gasped as she looked up at her. "Is that a challenge? Oh, I'm winning this time!" She gave an evil smile. "I'm going to make you beg me all night."

"Oh? Well Im going to make you come all night long… You won't be able to walk straight." Celes said kissing her deeply.

Roman laughed, "This is war." she whispered and kissed her down her neck.

Celes shivered, "Music to my ears." she gasped as Roman's hands trailed all over her body. Celes trailed her own hands all over Roman's body, she just wanted to touch her forever.

Roman moaned as they worked each other to climax. They both shivered and quivered with the after effects. Then She flipped Celes over and pulled her up to sit on her heels. Roman kissed down her neck as her hands massaged her breast and played with her nipples. She licked her neck and scraped her teeth against it. One hand slid down her body and between her legs. She worked her core to the edge then stopped. "I want you begging me." she hissed.

Celes groaned. "Oh God, Roman please please please make me come. Please." she shook with the need to come.

Roman growled as she worked her harder and faster. She sucked on her neck as she felt her come. When her body went limp she held her closed to her body. She kissed her shoulder to the back of her neck to her other shoulder. "I like this position." she whispered.

Celes sighed, "So do I, but how about you be in it now?" Celes asked turning Roman around. She pulled Roman into her. She kissed the back of Roman's neck and then down to her shoulders. Then she kissed her all the way down Roman's spine. Her hand snaked out around and found Roman's core. She began to work it and moved back up so that she could reach around and kiss Roman's lips. "Guess what Im going to make you do?" she whispered into her ear still working.

Roman whimpered, "Not yet." she moaned.

"I know, I always know when you're ready." Celes said working her faster and harder.

With each thrust Roman's moan grew higher in pitch. She dug her nails into Celes' arm as she kissed her.

"You feel it Roman, you're there now, you feel that, I can...oh god I can, come with me cause I cant stop now." Celes whispered her eyes shutting.

Roman's body shook hard as she came. She shivered as she felt Celes' breath on her neck. "Oh, God… what have you done to me." she laughed.

"I dont know, I even got off… I was totally in your head for that." Celes said panting falling back on the bed pulling Roman with her.

Roman wrapped a leg over hers so that her knee was close to her core but not yet touching her. She moaned as she laid her head on her chest and rode out the rest of her climax. "That one was amazing." she whispered.

"It was… I think that we tied maybe." Celes said softly she was drowsy, "Okay maybe you won this time. I've had an emotional few days I'm more tired than usual...this doesn't count." she declared.

Roman chuckled as she kissed her cheek. "Its okay. I felt you. I _always_ feel you." she nuzzled her neck.

"So… what did you and Harry...do?" Celes asked keeping her eyes closed for a minute.

Roman stiffened a little. "Uh… he… I can feel his arousal…"

"Oh Roman, he love you, you know. It never just about sex with Harry Potter. I learned that the hard way." Celes said softly.

Roman shook her head. "Its not the same…" she whispered. "He… I didn't choose him. He was just connected through you. I chose you and Lee. I never chose him."

"Roman, yes you did. Do you want to know how?" Celes said laughing a little.

She leaned up and frown down at her. "I never chose him. How did i choose him?

Celes laughed a little harder. "You used to be so aggressive around any other boys who showed even a hint of interest in me, but when Harry happened… you let it happen. You played the possessive game but you didn't mean it when it was Harry. You chose him by accepting him." she said stroking Roman's hair.

"That's not the same." Her voice cracked with denial. SHe cleared her throat. "He… he needed all the friends he could get." She pouted as she laid her head back down on Celes' chest.

"Yes he did, but thats not why you accepted him. _You_ helped me seek him out first year if you'll remember. I think you're saying that its not the same because you're afraid of something." Celes whispered. "What are you afraid of baby girl?"

"I'm not afraid." she said defiantly. "Besides the only reason I helped first year was because Draco, that shit. Was giving you the evil eye. And it made more sense if you were going to get close to Harry you had to be in the same house with him. Duh." she rolled her eyes.

"You are afraid, you push people away when you get scared and you're pushing him away. Please talk to me." Celes asked her.

"I'm… not pushing him away." she whispered. "I usually cause a fight. I'm not fighting him. I'm… God, I don't know."

"You aren't fighting him because you know he won't fight back or be dissuaded by it. He's freakishly calm. So youre hiding from him. You dont know how to push his buttons, do you?" Celes asked a little surprised.

Roman blushed. "No." Then she sat up again. "What is up with that freakishly calm? Who does that?"

"Harry Potter does, Roman he lived with a family that hated him his whole life he had to learn to keep calm and not get upset. Hes a pro. I hate being mad at him because he just...looks at you while you yell and then he says something convoluted and totally on point and youre just putty in his hands." Celes said softly, looking up at her. "But if anyone can find any of his buttons its you."

Roman laughed as she laid back down. "I guess I can… you know. I tried to push him away while I was pregnant too. It didn't work."

"After… I left him… he came back and wouldnt leave no matter how much I told him to." Celes said. "He does that, he's loyal."

"I feel that too." she said as she smiled. Roman sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm still hungry."

"Oh I bet Chocolate Bear cooked us something really good." Celes said moaning a little.

"We really do need our own little space." Roman smiled as she sat up. "Our slice of Heaven." she grabbed her shirt and slipped it on.

"As long as it has a bedroom and a bathtub I will be happy." Celes grinned at Roman as she pulled her clothes back on. She liked the feeling of commando. She wiggled a little and shook her butt. "You know how we love our baths."

Roman squealed as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I want a big one. Then I can 'pretend' to get away from you." she smiled.

"Oh, like a sexy game of tag you're it." Celes asked.

Roman laughed as she shimmed back into her jeans. "Yes, exactly like that." her stomach growled at her. She sighed as she looked down at her flat belly. "Okay, okay. I'll feed you. God!"

Celes laughed and took her hand and sighed. "Come on, I can smell something yummy thats not just you."

They both walked down to the kitchen where the found Lee cooking. They both hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. He laughed at them and shooed them out. Roman chuckled as they stood at one side of the kitchen talking. Roman felt more relaxed and happy. Then she gasped as she looked at Lee. Lee gave her sly smile.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he teased.

"I felt that during Bill's wedding and during seventh year… I didn't know it was you."

Celes frowned, "What? What is he doing? WHat are you doing?"

Lee laughed. "Alan taught me a tick. I can rub my magic against her as if I'm actually touching her."

Roman's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Lee gave a smirk, "Roman can do it too… she doesn't know that she is doing it though."

"I want to do that too!" Celes told him. "How do you do that?"

"You have to use your connection… Its kind of complicated. Remember when Roman was having those fantasies and we saw them."

Roman blushed, "Hey! I didn't know you two could see them." she said defensively.

Celes chuckled. "I loved them. They were great." she winked at her.

"Not the point." Roman told her. "They were supposed to be private."

Lee smiled, "Well, like I was saying. You use the connection to connect with her, right?"

Celes nodded.

"You reach out to her right? Well when you find her, instead of connecting automatically to her try rubbing against her."

Celes smiled as she closed her eyes. "So reach out and try to touch her." she took a deep breath.

Roman giggled, "You tickle." she told her.

Celes smiled. "You felt it?"

"Yeah, I did. It was lite and gentle I think with time it will become stronger." Roman closed her eyes and reached out to Celes and rubbed up her body. "When Lee did it, it felt like that." She looked over at Lee. "Can you touch Celes?"

He shook his head. "I would have to really practice. I haven't really connected with Celes like I have with you. You hold us all together. But the connection between us is growing stronger." he smiled reassuringly at them. "I think in time we will get there." He smiled again and touched Roman again.

"Stop it!" she told him.

He laughed.

"You too," she told Celes. "Your light touching is driving me crazy!"

Celes giggled, "I like it and I have to practice." she said giving her a pouty look.

"No pouty looks." Roman told her as he leaned back over the island.

Celes laughed as she leaned back over the island.

Harry walked in and smiled. His hand touched Roman's backside and slid up to her back. She gasped as she shot up straight. "Smells good in here. The kids are complaining that they are going to starve to death. Of course that is Luke who is complaining." He winked at Roman.

She grumbled something and moved to the other side of Celes.

"You know, I think we may need some house elves to help us." Celes told them.

Lee gave a frown, "I like cooking."

Roman laughed, "Not if Rosy has any say about it. Can we bring Rosy in? Please?" she asked Lee.

Lee smiled, "Well, what am I going to do?" he asked.

"You said you were going to help me with the burlesque. We will need a house elf or a few of them if you are going to be working with me." Roman told him.

"I think I can get a hold of Winky." Celes added. "Come on, Lee, please?"

He sighed and looked at Harry, "What say you?"

"I think its a pretty good idea. It frees us up to do a lot." Harry told him.

"Fine, we can bring Rosy and Winky in."

Roman and Celes gave a little cheer like they were kids.

"I can bring Kreacher in to help with the rounds." Harry told them. "But he won't live here. He'll just be in and out."

"Why wouldnt he live here?" Lee asked.

"That elf will never leave the Noble House of Black." Harry said sarcastically.

"I always kind of like Kreacher." Celes said softly.

"He's mad." Harry said looking at his wife.

"Yeah, but so am I." Celes said.

"No, he's not mad like that Celes." Harry said softly his eyes darkening.

"I know what you meant. House elves it is." she said going over and kissing Harry. She went over to the stove and looked down at the food, she felt Roman come up behind her.

"Hey you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, just hungry." Celes said turning and kissing her. She grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed it.

They ate dinner and then after dinner while everyone played with the kids Celes went into the kitchen and cleaned up. She was wiping down the counters when Harry walked in.

"I'm sorry about making light of your madness earlier. I didnt mean to." he said softly.

"Oh Harry, I'm not even bothered by that. Its just been a rough couple of weeks is all." Celes whispered going to his arms.

"Are you okay? Is there… left over effects?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"No, Im fine. I'm great in fact. Roman and I seemed to have found what we lost, now if we could get the rest of us there." Celes sighed.

"We will." Harry said brushing his hands through her hair. "Do you want more kids?"

"Yes." Celes said softly. "I think about that a lot. Even after what happened with James and Rainy I just feel more about filling this house."

"I'm glad to hear you want more children." Harry said. "I thought maybe after all that happened…"

"No, no Harry Potter. I want more kids. Don't you worry about that." Celes said patting his cheek.

"So… you wanna go practice?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I dont know, I mean I've been without the earth shattering sex of Roman for two whole hours." Celes said giggling at the look on his face.

"Two hours? You can't go two hours without touching her?" Harry asked.

"No adays it seems you can't even go ten minutes." Celes pointed out and Harry blushed.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The connection, and as Roman and I start to have more sex it'll only get worse. You're in Lee's frame of mind during fifth year. You want me, but because of what we are doing to one another you want her too and maybe even more… it takes some training and control. I'm sure Lee could help you with that." Celes said shrugging.

"I dont want it to stop." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, it doesn't stop… you just learn to control yourself." Celes laughed.

"Oh well as long as it doesn't stop...Celes I want her." Harry whispered.

"I know." Celes said still smiling. "But you want me too don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Harry said and picked her up placing her on the island.

"No, not in the kitchen… this is…" Celes trailed off as Harry smashed his mouth to hers.

She kissed him back with vigor, he pulled dont the top of her tank to reveal one of her breasts when they heard someone cleared their throat. Celes looked over her shoulder and found Lee and Roman standing there.

"Sorry." she sang pushing Harry back, she jumped off the island and allowed them to see her bare breasts. "Whoops." Celes giggled as they all looked at her like she was a snack.

She pulled the shirt back up. "As fun and kinky as having all of you at once sounds…" she trailed off.

Harry looked at her like she had done lost her mind, and she turned her eyes on Roman and Lee. Roman had the look in her eyes like she would just take down Celes right there in front of the boys screw inviting them and Lee looked very aroused. "This game is fun." Celes whispered.

She stood half way between them all and dropped the strap of her tank top, and pushed it off. She heard all three of them groan and laughed in delight of the effect she had on all three of them.

As the guys both started walking towards her Roman aperated in front of her. "I win." She told them and aperated out the room.

Celes giggled. "Well." she said and kissed Roman. "At this point I may never have sex with a boy again you keep doing that kind of stuff."

Roman laughed evilly. "All mine! And I did win fair and square. They will just have to be faster than me next time." She sighed. "I'm the best."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes you are." then a pounding on the door announced the boys had sound them. Celes laughed uproariously.

"That was totally cheating Ro!" came Harry's voice.

"Not my fault you didn't think about!" she shouted through the door. "I would say better luck next time but I will win again!" She turned to Celes and giggled. "I have a way of predicting people's emotion and their movements" she winked at her. "God, I love my powers."

"I love them too." Celes muttered and then suddenly Roman pulled her tighter and Harry apparated in behind them missing her. "Oh so close." Celes said encouraging him to continue to try. Lee popped up next to Roman and grabbed Celes from her popping back out. "Oh geez, Harry was the damn decoy! Now thats cheating." Celes exclaimed as she wiggled in Lee's arms.

Roman chuckled to herself. "Good try, Lee, but I _am_ going to win this." She felt for Lee's and Celes' presence and popped up to a room she never seen before. "Well this is nice… Kind of… not my style." She said as she looked at the blue comforter. "Is that…. oh never mind." she grabbed Celes and popped out of the room. When they stopped they were at the house Alan bought them. She smiled down at Celes. "This should buy us some hours."

Celes grinned wiggling against her. "Sounds nice, I was having such fun with our game...we should play more often."

"Yes we should. Of course I have had more practice than they do." She told her as she walked into the living room. She moaned. "This is was the spot where Lee took me right in front of you." she whispered.

"Yes it is," Celes said heat in her voice. "I wanted him and you so badly." she said coming up behind Roman and trailed a hand down her belly.

She bit her lower lip. "Right now I just want you."

"I can tell, I just want you...having all of you would be fun but right now… its the most satisfying with you" she said slipping her hand down the front of Roman's pants and found her hot and waiting.

Roman moaned as her head leaned back. Her body was just alive. She was alive and she had them all. But right now she needed her soul-mate more then she thought possible. She sank to her knees and shuddered.

Celes worked Roman's pants off and slid them down and entered her core with two fingers. Her own throbbing, she pushed and connected to Roman gasping at how aroused Roman was. "Oh wow Ro." she whispered.

She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Celes. "I think we need to have some fun with the guys she gasped. She reached out and connected with them and shared what they were feeling. Just the by doing that had her climaxing. It was like she was allowing two peeping toms watch her and Celes. It was exciting and erotic.

Celes felt her shudder in climax and Celes gasped when she felt the boys. Her entire body hummed yearning for a touch.

"Touch me Roman." she whispered.

Roman crawled over to her. She kissed down her body until she got to her core. Then she kissed her deeply there. All the while keeping the connection.

Celes moaned and pressed into Roman's mouth. "Oh God yes." Celes gasped looking down at her she bit her lip wondering if Lee could see her, wondering if Harry could see her, even if they couldn't they could feel her, and Roman.

Roman's honey eyes locked onto hers as she brought her to the edge. She wanted to watch her as she went over. She hooked her arms under her thighs and kissed her harder until she went over the edge with a scream.

Celes collapsed breathing hard. "They may find us sooner now." Celes panted. "I...holy shit! Do that again!"

Roman laughed as she made little circles on her inner thigh. "Beg me."

Celes felt herself come before she could stop it. "Oh God, please…" she whimpered.

She placed her mouth on her core again and worked her harder and faster. She loved the way her body reacted to her. She loved how simple words had her coming. she Loved how her fingers and mouth was her source of pleasure. And most of all, she loved to see Celes unhinged with need.

"Oh God, Roman I need to...please Oh God Im going to come please please please…" she yelled pushing into her.

Roman pressed a hand on her pelvis, thrust her fingers in her and sucked on her clit as she worked her fingers in her.

Celes felt a familiar pressure grow inside her, she pressed onto Roman's fingers and when she found release she squirted all over the place shaking and shuddering.

Roman laughed as she kissed up Celes' body. "Who knows your body better than I?" she challenged.

"No one. You know it best." Celes panted. "That was…" she trailed off and sat up pushing Roman back. "My turn to prove to you how well I know you." She felt a groan come from the boys included in on the connection and laughed. She began to kiss Roman and went down to her breasts which she sucked on until they were hard and standing. She worked her way down Roman's body and kissed her along the waist."What do you want me to do to you Roman?"

She whimpered. "Have your way with me. I'm yours to command."

"Good girl." Celes muttered and pushed her legs apart dipping down to take her core into her mouth, her tounge played with her clit. She plunged her fingers into Roman's core. She pumped her fingers in and out a few times working her into a frenzy. She worked her until she was hovering on the edge and then Celes changed her tactic pulling away with her mouth and slipping a third finger into Roman she began to pump into her quicker and harder her middle finger coming in contact with Roman's g spot. "Youre ready now arent you?" she asked eyes watching Roman's.

Roman bucked her hips and an clawed at the throw rug. Celes' words barely registered with her, "YES!" she screamed, wanting an end to the sweet torture.

Celes worked her more. "Come for me baby girl, NOW!" Celes yelled she was shaking as she watched Roman.

Roman screamed as she released herself and climaxed. Her body shuddered violently. Her muscles contracted and released then contracted again. She moaned as she rolled to her side and bit into the rug. "I… I think I… may die from this." she whimpered.

"No dying." Celes said sobering at her words. She knew they were a figure of speech but that wond was still fresh.

Roman didn't have the control to sit up so she reached out her arm for her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere." she whispered as she continued to shudder.

"Good." Celes whispered back smiling as she felt Roman shuddering still. "I know your body best as well don't I?" she asked feeling the boys groan again.

She laughed, "Very much."

"We should play _that_ game more often too." Celes said kissing Roman softly.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I think you won our original game. I am so tired."

Celes barked out a laugh. "I won! Yes!" she exclaimed. She leaned down and kissed Roman again. "I'll take you home so you can sleep baby girl." she whispered.

She nodded as she drifted to sleep.

Celes apperated them, as they were into Roman and Lee's bed. She got up out of the bed and pulled the blankets around her. She looked down at her for a few more minutes and then kissed her forehead and left the room. She was still in the buff. She walked lazily through the house trailing her hand along the wall. She felt sexy and desired. Roman always left her with the best sex could still probably go a few rounds. She heard some banging down stairs and laughed. The boys knew they were home. She giggled as she heard a shout and stumbling and then she stopped and they were at the top of the stairs looking at her in all her naked glory. Then with a pop Lee was in front of her, with a quick turn to Harry he said; "Sorry mate." and popped out with Celes in his arms. She giggled when they popped into the 'Attic of Love'.

"Poor Harry." she said softly.

"He'll live." Lee growled kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back. "Where's Ro?'

"Sleeping me off." Celes said and Lee shuddered.

"Yeah, felt that. What the hell did you do to her?" he asked trailing his hands down her body.

"Just what she likes. Take off your cloths Lee." Celes commanded and Lee pulled back and looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh so now you give the commands?" he asked and Celes grinned pulling away and going to the bed. She crawled onto it slowly shaking her butt. Lee growled tore off his clothes and crawled onto the bed after her and grabbed her waist turning her over.

"You are such a tease." he growled.

"I know...but you like it." Celes purred up at him. He moaned and dipped down to take her lips again. She moaned and arched her back her body touching his. Suddenly they became a flurry of passion and Celes started clawing at his hips. "Now...please now."

"As you wish" he whispered as he entered her. She shuddered in orgasm as he did screaming through her teeth. He didn't stop though he thrusted deeply into her and she moaned rubbing her hands over his chest and running them down to his butt. She pulled him to her as he thrust into her and she thrust right back. They kept working at it and finally Celes felt herself start to float.

"Lee… now… now!" she exclaimed. Lee grunted and Celes shreaked as they came. Celes kept floating and slowly came back to earth as Lee collapsed on top of her.

"What Roman did… just set me off." he muttered.

"I noticed." Celes said running her hands up and down his back.

"Weeks of none of you and once and I'm beat." Lee sighed.

"Mmm, I am too." Celes said feeling her head lull off to the side.

"We should...probably get up." Lee said but he didn't move.

"Yes, probably." Celes said her voice fading.

"Getting up now." Lee said and still didn't move. Celes laughed.

"Lets just sleep for a few minutes, regain our strength and then go from here...or again." Celes whispered. "I think Roman won."

"Won what, are you two playing a game?" Lee asked he snuggled down into the bed pulling a blanket over them and she snuggled into him.

"Lee, with the connection in tact when are we not playing a game?" Celes asked him.

"Good point." Lee said.

"Im going to sleep now. Wake me in an hour." she muttered.

"If I'm up by then." Lee whispered and the two fell asleep moments later.

They didn't wake up in an hours, or even two, they ended up sleeping all night.

After Harry lost the race for Celes he walked along the hallway until he came to Roman and Lee's room. On a whim he went in to find Roman sleeping. He went over and sat down on the bed brushing her hair back and looking down at her. She was so beautiful and alive. His heart filled with his love for her, she had been hiding from him lately and he wanted to know why. He watched her wake up, he watched her eyes focus on him and fill with shock that he was sitting there.

"Hey Honey bee, I think we need to talk." Harry said.

Butterflies boomed into her stomach. She pulled her covers tighter around her. "Okay." she said.

He took in her demeanor and smiled a little. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do Roman." he said softly. "Whats going on? Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm… not hiding." she told him. "I just been…" she gave a little smile. "Busy, is all."

"I know…" Harry groaned running his hand through his hair. "But you are hiding from me, I just want to make sure you're still okay with me."

Okay, how? Of course I'm okay with you. You are… you helped me out a lot."

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly with no force behind it. "If I did that, would it scare you? You seem to hide whenever I do."

The butterflies in her stomach grew bigger. She felt her body respond to him. His eyes were heated as he watched her closer. She felt his concern, love, and lust. " _Its not real. I didn't choose him."_ she told herself. She bit her lip and rolled over. "I need to shower." she said as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath. He stood up and went over to stand in front of the bathroom door. "Finish with me first please."

She sucked in a breath. "W-what?"

"Not that. I mean, I'd like that but clearly you are still having issues with it. This conversation Ro, finish it with me." he said crossing his arms.

She lifted her chin stubbornly. "I do not want to."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she told him as she crossed her own arms. "What do you want me to say, Harry?"

"Okay… clearly there's something going on. How about this then, start spending time with me, not sexual time just time...date me if you will." Harry said softly.

She frowned at him. She didn't like how he could read her so easily… It was nearly the same as when she and Lee met. It unnerved her then and unnerved her now. "Uh," she cleared her throat." Oh, get out, Harry!" she told him as she crawled to the other side of the bed. "Let me get dressed at lease." she frowned.

"Not until you agree to go out with me. Please. Tonight, Celes and Lee are...preoccupied anyway and I can send an owl to Molly to be here with the kids." Harry said.

Roman dropped the blanket in front of him. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out clothes. She walked by him to grab a towel. "You better not send my children away. I haven't seen them in months!" she walked into her bathroom and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"You'll recall that I said Molly could come here. Please Roman." Harry said through the door.

"Fine!" she yelled through the door.

"I'll be back in an hour." Harry said grinning like an idiot. Harry walked out of her room and to his. Where he took a shower, cold, and then got out and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a green button down he didn't do much with his hair, it never sat right anyway. He pulled on his shoes and walked out of his room and went and met Molly at the door. She walked into the house and kissed Harry on the cheek, and bustled off to the nursery. Harry bounded back up the stairs taking them two at a time and went to Roman's door and knocked.

Roman sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. What in the world did she get herself into? She had half a mind to apperate out the room and leave. She knew she was being a coward, but she didn't care." she bit her lower lip as she watched her bedroom door. She sighed and walked over to the door. "I don't want to go."

Harry sighed and placed his hand against the door. "Please, I won't do anything you don't want to Ro. Please trust me." he said through the door.

"That's the problem I do." she muttered to herself. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She looked at the door and opened it. "Fine." She called her hand into fist to keep them from shaking in nervousness.

"Hi. You look fantastic." he said looking at her. "Come on we got some dating to do." he offered his hand.

She smoothed out her dress. It wasn't anything fancy. She nodded and stepped out her room. "Are we staying here or are we leaving?"

"We are going to go to dinner. And then a walk, so we should bring our coats its snowing and I know you don't like the cold but I have some thoughts about that too." Harry said leading her out to the living room.

"Stupid snow." she grumbled as she pulled on her jacket. She pulled her shoulders back and nodded. "Okay, this is your 'thing', lead the way. Or whatever."

Harry grinned and took her hand. He led her out front and apperated them to Hogsmeade. He walked her into the Three Broomsticks and led her to a corner table he ordered them some food and butterbeers and turned to her. "You're comfortable here, yeah?" he asked.

She gave him a drawl look. "Ha, ha."

Harry sighed, but didn't lose his cool. "Okay fine, you talk then." he said.

Roman pulled her knees to her chest and pulled her dress over them so no one would look under it. She rubbed her legs as she looked at her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm just… nervous. When I get nervous I tend to become sarcastic and mean."

" _I_ make the great Roman McTaggert Jordan nervous? Thats a new thing for me to experience. Its okay to be nervous though I'm going to wait until you are not any longer. I'll wait forever if you need me to." Harry whispered he reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey! Don't get cocky." she told him as she swatted at his hand. "I… I was the same with Lee." she looked around and took everything in. She had enjoyed the Three Broomsticks. She smiled as she looked over at a table. "I remember my third year we had our first trip here. I was fighting with lee at the time. Celes and the twins set me up to make up with him. We had went to Honey Dukes. After settling things there. He offered to buy me my candy. I was testing my new experiment for Luscious Licorice. I made him buy all the licorice while I bough a big lollipop. It stood to be this tall." she raised her hand to show how tall it was. "Celes was so upset. I forgot what happened, but next thing I know me and Lee were fighting over it. Then Ron… or was it Hermione." she shrugged. "They suggested to ordering Butterbeers and saying they were sweet. "Well, anything sweet is right up my alley." She smiled and laughed. "I had let go of the lollypop just as he was pulling in and it smacked him in the face. Oh, that was priceless!" she laughed.

Harry shook with laughter, "I don't think Ron or Hermione ever told me that one. I wasn't aloud in Hogsmeade that year. You know what my favorite memory of you is?" he asked suddenly.

She frowned at him, "You have a favorite memory of me? We didn't hang out that much."

"In fifth year, we did. When I tried to teach you to cast a patronus." Harry said softly. "Its a good memory because its the first time I looked at you as more than just a friend. I never told you because you had such a complicated life already and I was pretty mad about Celes but it was."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "I…" she blushed as she looked down. "It still don't work." She told him. "My patronus… its just a shield… it has no real form."

"Did you ever think that has to do with your magic? It different than you know the magic most of us have. And the charm is a shield and it doesn't always take form." Harry said thoughtfully. He went back to the neutral topic backing off the feelings conversation. It really had been that point when he started to feel something different for her. Ironically his feeling changed for Roman around the time that Celes was with her…

Roman rubbed her legs again. "So, uh… Do you ever talk to your family? I mean your Uncle, aunt, and uncle."

"I hear from Dudley occasionally he's married now. Uncle Vernon passed away from a heart attack last year." Harry said, he wasn't really sad though. "I guess Aunt Petunia lives with Dudley and his wife."

Roman felt his sadness and automatically reached of his hand. She had learned a long time ago to use her powers without touching but when it came to things that upset people she found it was better to use a physical contact to sooth them then to use her powers. It always felt impersonal when she used her powers that way. "I'm sorry." she told him. "I wished you would have told us."

"Last year we were all going through so much I didn't want to add to it" he sighed feeling a little less sad about it.

Roman shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You are family. When one hurts we all hurt. You should have told us, or at least me. I don't want you keeping stuff like that to yourself."

He covered her hand with his and smiled. The food showed up and he was sad when she dropped her hand to eat. They ate in silence and when they finished Harry stood up dropping money onto the table and offering his hand. "Now we walk."

She nodded and hesitantly took his hand. "Once I get cold. We leave."

Harry smirked. "Whatever you say." he said leading her outside of the three broomstick. They stopped just outside the door and Harry apperated them to a beach. It was warm and balmy and sunset. "You were saying?"

Roman laughed. "Smart-ass!" she took off her jacket and slipped off her stocking. She walked to the water and allowed the water to wash up to her feed. She took in a deep breath and took in the scent of the ocean. She smiled, "You know, I want to own a yacht. The on vacation go out onto the ocean and just live out there for a couple of weeks. I think the kids will love it."

"That sounds like bliss, Ive always enjoyed the ocean… when we were in Hawaii for your wedding I stood on the beach for hours just watching the water." he said joining her the waves rolling in over his own now bare feet.

She laughed, "You too?" she smiled. "After I tired Lee out I went out onto the balcony and watched the water too. Just watching it gave me peace. I felt so close to my mom. I swear I could feel her arms wrap around me." Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched the sun set.

Harry went over and wrapped her in his arms, he wasn't coming onto her just comforting her. "It gives you this sense like your heart is finally resting...like you can do anything after you watch it." he whispered. "Your mum would have been so proud of the woman you are now."

She sniffed as she leaned into him. "I saw her." she whispered. "I saw her when I was in the spirit world. She told me it wasn't my time and I had many responsibilities."

"I saw my parents before I died, with the stone. They said the same thing. They said they'd always be with me." Harry whispered. "I think that is something good to hold onto."

She nodded. "I wished you would have met her though." she smiled. "My dad is awesome but when he had her… They were incredible together. My dad would teach her some of his songs and translate them for her and she would sing them in Hawaiian. They were constantly bouncing things off each other. They were a real team, you know?" She frowned. "I sometimes worry about him… Especially when he isn't around, but I know Blaise is with him and making sure he is doing well."

"Its natural to worry about your parents, I missed that part of life, but I have so many other people that have become my family. I would have loved to meet your mum. " Harry sighed resting his chin on top of Roman's head, the sun dipped lower into the sea.

"Watch for the green flash." she whispered as she pointed to the horizon. "That slightest of seconds before the sun disappears."

"When our world and the spirit world are one." Harry whispered as they watched it, Harry smiled.

She smiled up at him. "How did you know?"

"I have a personal understanding of the spirit world… that and I read it. Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I dont read." Harry said softly.

Roman laughed. "I thought just because you hung out with Hermione doesn't mean you don't read." she teased.

Harry laughed but didn't take her bait. "You are quite the woman Roman." he said hugging her tighter.

She didn't say anything as she continued to look up at him. He was going through all her defences. It wasn't fair. How did… where did he come from… How was it he made her so comfortable she could talk to him? They all did that. Celes, Lee, now Harry. They tore at her defences. "Harry," she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I…" she bit her lower lip and didn't say anything. He was so close. When did he get so close?

"Me too." Harry whispered, he felt good with her. He shared things with her that no one else could share with him.

She cleared her throat as she looked away. "I think its time to go home." she told him.

He pulled away a little and looked down at her. "Whatever you want Ro." he whispered his eyes looking into hers.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. She pressed her body closer to his and moan. It was like Celes' and Lee's kisses. It was breathing again and losing your breath all at the same time.

Encouraged by her moan he pressed into her and deepened the kiss. She fit against him as perfectly as Celes. He loved her, he knew he did.

She pulled back and looked at him fiercely. "I _will_ break through that calm mask of yours." she growled. "You better prepare yourself for extreme torture."

Harry laughed and leaned down so that his lips were so close they almost touched. "Bring it on." he said laughing and pulling away. "Come on, time to go home." he said taking her hand to go back to their stuff.

She smirked as the wheels in her head started turning. "Just you wait." she muttered. "I never lose."

Harry apperated them back to the house and led her inside. The house was silent. "I thought for sure Lee and Celes would be up." he said.

Roman laughed, "You don't know my husband." she told him. She brushed up against him. "Good night."

Harry shivered, "Good night Honey Bee."

She smiled as she climbed the stairs to her and Lee's room. She closed the door and paced around. She smiled wider. She had her powers back… This was going to be fun.

Celes awoke with a start as she tried to remember where she was she reached out her arm and found a body next to hers she smiled and opened her eyes. "Lee." she whispered.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "What time is it?"

"I dont know, but I dont think its an hour later." Celes said as she scooted closer to him.

"Well hell." Lee said taking her in his arms.

"We should take a shower." Celes sighed.

"Or stay in bed." Lee said kissing her.

"Or take a sexy shower." Celes said as she felt him react to her body against his.

"Oh well if its a sexy shower…" Lee said beginning to pull her out of the bed.

"Were you just not going to bath?" Celes asked wrinkling her nose.

"If you didn't say sexy shower I'd have gone to find Roman." Lee said with a grin and Celes moaned.

"Roman in a shower...all covered in that water…" she was cut off by Lee seizing her mouth and pulling her to him. She squealed against his mouth and they fell to the floor of the bathroom. She was on top of Lee. He lifted her up and placed her on top of him and her eyes widened and she sighed as he thrust into her, he grabbed her hips and helped her move on top of him.

"So much for our shower." Lee said.

"This is better." Celes said as she rode him. She bit her lip and braced herself on his shoulders.

"You Little Minx, first you talk about Roman and now you're doing that!" Lee growled quickening the pace. Celes felt the orgasm coming on quick.

"Lee, please." she yelled out and he kept going.

"Thats right baby, right there." Lee said and Celes screamed as she came, Lee came along with her and she collapsed on top of him.

"Better than a shower." Celes panted.

"Better than a shower with Roman in it?" Lee asked.

"Depends on what we are doing in that shower Lee." Celes said.

"Oh...well." Lee said softly.

"You'll have to join us sometime." Celes said boldly.

Lee laughed. "One step at a time Cel." he said.

"Yes… well…" Celes blushed and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back.

"Its okay Celes." he said sensing her waver.

"We should shower, I want to go see Harry." Celes sighed but she didn't move.

"You have to move to go see Harry." Lee pointed out.

"A few more minutes okay? Why do you do that?" Celes asked.

"Do what?" Lee asked.

"You just… I don't know I pull away but you never waver...even after all the stuff thats been said you never stop trying with me." she whispered.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to be trying?" Lee asked.

"I think you should… go to Roman, Lee." Celes said, pulling away from him.

"I will right after this." Lee said.

"Oh go on, shes your bloody wife." Celes said and Lee held her tighter.

"Last I checked you kind of are too." Lee said. chuckleing.

"Uh huh, I am but its time to go." Celes said kissing him and then pulling away. She went into the room and grabbed a robe from the post next to the bed.

"Hey dont be getting all cold." Lee said coming out of the bathroom.

"Im not, I just want to see Harry…" Celes said softly.

"Is that it? Because if I can't figure it out Roman will." Lee said and Celes turned on him.

"I'm fine, God I get a little bummed out it automatically means something is wrong with me?" Celes snapped.

"Usually." Lee said.

Celes pushed the thoughts she was having away, "I just want to see Harry okay, please leave it at that." she sighed and walked over it him and kissed him. "I'll see you later." she said and left him in the room.

Harry looked up when Celes came into their room and smiled. He was sitting with James in his arms. He looked happy, relaxed.

"What did you do last night?" Celes asked sitting down.

"I went on a date with Roman." he said smiling.

"Did you? Thats good. What did you guys do?" Celes asked feeling something growing inside her.

"Just dinner and a walk." Harry said shrugging he got up and put James in the bassinet and came over and wrapped his arms around Celes.

"A walk, in this weather? Do you even _know_ Roman?" Celes asked a little aggressively.

Harry looked down at her his brow furrowing. "Yes, I know she doesn't like the cold, if thats what you mean. We went to a beach. Celes what's going on?"

Celes pulled away and crossed her arms. "I don't know, Harry. Nothing." she said softly. He came over and looped his arms around her tightly and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright." Harry said softly and Celes pulled away getting mad.

"Why are you always so calm damn, I totally just snapped at you and all you can say is its alright." she yelled. "Get angry Harry Potter!" she said and went into their bathroom slamming the door. Still fueled by anger she went over jerked on the water and stepped under the stream of hot water sighing. She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway watching her.

"Somethings going on here, and I'll figure it out. Or Roman will." Harry said to her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? First Lee, now you. Oh Roman will figure you out! Dont worry." Celes asked her chest tightening.

"Because she will…" Harry said trailing off looking at Celes confused. Celes turned back around. "Well I'll leave you alone then." he said and closed the door. Celes turned right after he went as if she was going to follow him but changed her mind and grumbled to herself sitting down in the shower she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. What the hell was wrong with her?

Roman stood in the doorway of the room she and Lee shared and frownd at the inside. It was too dark. It needed to change. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. She waved her hand and the furniture stared to move itself around including the bed. Once everything was done moving she got up off the bed and went to the doorway. She looked inside the room as she leaned against the doorframe. It was still too dark. Something needed to change. She bit her lower lip as she looked at everything.

It was the color… Mostly everything was purple… it was her trade mark. Everyone knew it was her color. But why did it look so dark? She waved her hand and lightened the color. It helped some but it was off. Her frowned deepened as she walked into the room. It was a night canapybead, the nightstand nest to it was a good clolor. The big windows brought in a light of light and you could look down into the garden. She waved her hand and changed the wood color to a lighter color. She lightened it until it was a bamboo color. "Humm." she sat on a bench in front of the windows and looked at the bed. "Why does if feel dark?" She stood up and paced the room a couple of times. the whole time she rubbed her chest. Purple was pretty. A sign of royalty and it gave that mystery she liked… it suted… she gasped. "No." she said as he turned and looked at the color. "That little snake!" she hissed. She wanted to rip the bedding off and the canopy. In stead she changed it to white. "No color. Voided of color." she crossed her arms and tilted her head at it. It was nice. I didn't have her all over it. It was neutral and it felt as if Lee's presence would linger in it.

"Changed the room around, eh?" Lee asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. It was too dark. I couldn't see anything. What do you think? I figured the white is neutral. It suits both of us, no?"

He tilted his head to the side. "To be honest, I actually like the canopy white but I would have preferred your color on the bed."

Roman growled. "No."

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Why not?"

"It wasn't my color." she frowned. "It was… our color… my demon's and I. He like black. I wanted something girly so we settled on purple. It was dark for his liking and it was pretty for mine." she lifted her chin defiantly. "He is no longer here so I am changing it. he can't stand white and if he can't stand it he can't be in here." She walked around the room.

"You talk as if he is going to come back."

She stiffened. "No I don't."

Lee crossed his arms, "You are acting defiant as if you hope it will annoy him."

"It will annoy him." she snapped. "Sorry, its just… I don't know. He just annoys the hell out of me."

Lee walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay to miss him."

She scuffed. "Yeah, right. Who would miss him. Abusive, mean, spoiled rotten brat." she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me… did you wear my Cel-Bear out?"

"Uh, no." he told her.

Her eyes narrowed, "What happened. I feel your uncomfort."

"I… I don't know. One moment she was teasing me the next she was pushing me away and acting cold towards me."

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything. She just told me I needed to come to you. That you are my bloody wife and she missed Harry. I think she is upset about something… So I was thinking maybe you should see what's wrong."

Roman shook her head. "Men," she muttered. "If she missed Harry then she probably wanted to spend some alone time with him. I'm not going to poke through her feelings. She will open when she is ready."

"I'm… just worried about her."

"Lee, I've been with her forever. Its how our relationship works. I let her stew over her emotions to allow her to sort them out, when I start to feel her more strongly that its really bothering her then I go talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Lee!" she snapped. She took a deep breath. "Stop worrying about her. She isn't going to run anywhere and if she does I can track her down. I have my own little tracking device on her." she smiled up at him.

" _Mommy!"_ Luke called.

Roman looked around Lee. " _What is it baby?"_

He smiled at her and ran towards her. He wrapped himself around her legs. Roman laughed.

"Are you checking if our connection is still there?" She asked.

He nodded. "Is Mama going to bake some more sweets things?"

"I don't know. It sounds like she will."

" _So that means we get to eat it right?"_

Roman smiled. " _It is our deal, is it not? If you sneak sweets you sneak some for me too."_

He giggled and nodded.

"What are you two, giggling about?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." they said in unison sounding guilty.

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, Tiger. Daddy needs to bathe." she said as she teased him and walked out the room. She went down to the kitchen and they both smelled something backing. "Cel-Bear." she called.

"Please tell me they didn't send you down here to check on me." she snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Uh… yeah." Roman said. "We were just wondering what you were backing." she told her.

"Oh! oh, sorry." Celes told her.

Roman carried Luke to Celes. "Someone wants kisses." she said.

Luke wrapped his small arms around her and gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek.

Celes smiled and handed him a cupcake. Ro put him down and he took off running out the kitchen.

"Hey, I want sugar too." Roman complained as she kissed Celes.

Celes picked up another red velvet cupcake and peeled back the cup and held it up to her mouth. "Go ahead."

Ro squealed and bit into it. "I dont know whats better, you baking or you feeding me."

"I guess it depends on your perspective." Celes said running her finger through some of the frosting on top of the cupcake and licking it off her finger.

"No, its you feeding me." she dipped her finger into the frosting. "Let me show you." she gave her finger for her to lick.

Celes sighed and took Roman's finger into her mouth and licked the frosting off of it swirling her tounge around Roman's finger.

Roman hissed in pleasure. "I told you."

Celes turned away, "Did you have fun last night? Harry says you went on a date." Celes said she was back to mixing batter for another batch of cupcakes this time rum glazed.

Roman leaned against the island. "Actually, yeah. I did. It was a little different. We only talked about some things. Memories, family things, nothing really." she paused as she watched Celes closely. "Is he always that calm?"

"Always, I dont think hes ever raised his voice to me." Celes said stirring the batter faster as her anger flared. "He saves that for people like Voldemort and my uncle."

Roman walked around behind her and stopped her hand. "You are going to kill it. If you want to destroy it, I have a better idea." she whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered. "Id rather take a shower." Celes said softly and she looked at Roman. "Look."

Roman smiled, "A shower? We need a big bathtub. What am I looking at?"

"Just look for the memory from this morning. I want to take a shower with you." Celes said softly looking down.

Roman pressed her lips to hers and allowed the memory to flow from Celes to her. She moaned as she kissed her deeply. She pulled back and looked at her. "His loss. I'm damn good in the shower." she teased. "In the bathtub, too."

"Oh I know… It was nice to have such ammo… what is wrong with me?" Celes asked looking down again. "I'm really upset Ro."

"I know you are, babe. I can feel your jealousy. Especially when you asked about the date." she sighed as she kissed her cheek. "I'm not sure if its aimed at me or Harry. That is for you to figure out."

"I dont think its you… I think its him… and Im just...God this is so not fair… Im all unhinged and crazy person." Celes gasped. "Happy times are here again, we have the connection and Ive gone from breaking up with Lee to being jealous of my _husband._ I am mad."

Roman leaned against the island and watched Celes. "You know, I told Lee yesterday that we are all quarters. When you and I connected we became a half. You dated and married Harry and we became three quarters. Now that I have married Lee and we are together, we have become whole. The hardest part is over. We just stepped down from that level. That level we had to find each other and it was hardest because we didn't have the connection. Now we stepped down to the hard part. We have to work out all our issues and find a flow that works. We are still trying not to step on each other's toes." Roman told her. "Apparently, Harry stepped on your toe. What would that toe be"

Celes answered without thinking. "You're mine." she growled and then looked up a little shocked. "I mean… uh… wow." Celes said laughing a little. "I sound like… I dont even know. You are mine but… I want you and Harry to be together I really do. I think its going to be brilliant when you finally break him. But… you are mine… why can I share you with Lee? So confused." Celes stopped talking.

"Well, Lets think about that last part." She said. "You can probably share me with Lee, for one, I'm married to him and two, he was part of the original three. So that answers that. Now lets think deeper into why Harry bothers you." she told her with a knowing smile.

Celes gave a sigh, "He's… off." Celes ventured. "Like he's not telling me something I should know."

"Well, why would that make you jealous? I can see why it would upset you. Lets deal with the one thing we do know. Do you think that maybe you want to 'mark' your territory that he so happened to come across?"

"Oh yes, it feels as though he's walked across my piss stained bush." Celes said quite sarcastically and then blushed. "Sorry, a little yes it feels that way."

Roman laughed a little, "He is sniffing up your 'Roman tree' and you clearly marked it for your own."

"Yes, enough with the dog metaphors though… well crap, I haven't been very nice to him. I… can share you with him… but you have got to get him to blow a gasket… he needs it." Celes said looking at Roman.

"Well I was thinking about it and I think I may have figured it out." she bit her lip as she watched Celes. "I was thinking I could tease him like Lee. But it will be more of teasing him, giving him a few kisses here and there and push him away… always pushing him away… until he breaks. What do you think?"

"I think thats perfect, he'll hate not being able to crack you. It'll drive him nuts. He _always_ figures people out but if you behave erratically like that it'll drive him nuts… unleash the Kraken much?" Celes asked snorting imagining Harry flying off the handle and laughing.

Roman smiled, "It will be very interesting to see. I think I may have to keep that memory bottled up so we can revisit it."

Celes looked at her, her guard was completely down. "Uh yeah… you will." she said and smiled. "I miss that."

"What do you miss, Cel-bear? Tell me anything you miss and I will try my damndest to bring it back."

"I just… missed everything about this connection I guess you being in my head, us connected during sex… the sexual warfare. All of it. The way we fought… " Celes said thinking of the war then flinching as the pain came shortly there after.

Roman reached out with her magic and wrapped it around Celes. "I… miss it too… I also feel the pain too. It's okay to feel the pain, just don't let it consume you. I don't like when you are in pain."

"I dont like when you're in pain either. Id do anything to make you happy. _Anything._ You know that right?" Celes asked.

"Yes, I know. You also know I will do anything to make you happy too, right." she gave a laugh and blush. "I know its wrong to say but… I would kill for you."

"I would for you too." Celes whispered.

Roman opened her arms to her, "Come here."

Celes went into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you. Thank you for fixing me." she said and growled when she realized what she said. "Damn it how do they know that about me!?"

Roman smiled as she laid her cheek on her head. "Because you are my Cel-Bear and I would do anything to make her happy. Even if it means 'fixing' you. Hey," she pulled back a little. "It's okay to get fixed. You _fix_ me all the time. This is the _least_ I can do. You fixed me with your soul, and you brought me back. It's what we do. We _fix_ each other."

"I am kind of a badass huh?" Celes said with a grin. "Bringing you back from the dead and all." she puffed out her chest a little.

"Badass? No, thats me. You? You are the Master of the miracles." Roman smiled.

"Ro, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Celes asked pulling away and looking at her.

"Will you promise not to do something stupid if I do get mad?"

Celes gave her an annoyed look. "Its what you get mad about that makes me want to run away… not just when you get mad in general."

"And I'm going to track you down every time you run and bring you back kicking and screaming, because you belong to me and I to you. Go ahead and ask… I will promise not to get mad."

"Do you… miss your demon?" she asked. "Ive just noticed… its like hes missing… and he is… "

She frowned as she rubbed her chest. "He made his choice… I'm not going to say I miss him because it will be admitting defeat. _He_ will return to _me._ " she said. "The little shit."

"Looks like you got your stubbornness back." Celes whispered. "Sorry, I just… noticed it the other day. I was curious. Okay so, Im going to finish these cupcakes and you should go ravish your husband or something… Unless you want me to help… which i can totally do." Celes said wiggling her eyebrows but frowned when she remembered Lee's comment.

"Celes… its okay that you asked me about him… you had dreams about me and him. He is… apart of a weird connection." she gave another sighed. "And its Lee's loss." she told her. "How about I save the water fun for us and we can make him watch?"

"Oh… can we tie him up? I love that now that i'm not afraid of him." Celes said moaning a little.

Roman gave a moan as she remember the last time they did. They were out of their minds in lust. She shivered. "I think we should. God, I'm so turned on just by the thought of what he might do."

Celes shook a little. "I am too." she licked her lips as if trying to taste him there and only tasted Roman which just made her more turned on.

"Maybe tonight, then? After the babies are sleeping… we may need to put up that scilent charm. I imagin there will be lots of screaming."

"Oh yes, tonight is good. Harry has work late, hes been sent out to investigate some suspicious muggle killings in Cardiff." Celes said with a small smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, let me go warm him up… We will need to eat well tonight." she gave a big smile. Then she couldn't resist any more. She cupped her face and kissed her deeply. WHen she pulled back they were both breathless. Roman giggled and rained kisses all over her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, but if you don't go right now I'm going to say screw Lee and keep you to myself." Celes growled kissing her hard on the mouth.

Roman giggled and hurried out the kitchen. She was excited and happy. She ran up the stairs and ran into her room.

Celes went back to her baking and felt Harry walked in about ten minutes after Roman had left. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, just dealing with some shit." she said bluntly.

"Oh. Can I help?" he asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes. "Roman fixed me."

"I thought she might." Harry said and he smiled.

"Oh, bloody hell Harry, come over here." Celes said and he laughed a little. He came over and took her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, sexy." he said softly.

"Sexy?" she asked.

"Trying it on, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think thats a good pet name… but only if its mine." Celes said with a grin.

"I could call Lee Sexy… " Harry said trying to pull away as if to go tell Lee the news, Celes held to him fast.

"Oh no, Harry Potter," Celes said and devoured his mouth. She opened her mouth under his and moaned. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled away.

"How is it when we get in the mood, we are always in the kitchen?" he asked breathing hard.

"I like to bake." Celes said.

"When you're hurting you do." he said picking up some frosting and trailing it down her face making her gasp. He leaned forward and licked it off and Celes gasped again.

"Why did you do that?" she asked feeling turned on.

"Because it seemed like the thing to do." he said softly.

She moaned, "Harry Potter you'd better have time before you have to leave to take me." Celes said. Harry didn't have to be told twice he picked her up and kissed her again she was kissing him when he headed for the stairs.

"No time." she gasped between kisses.

"Then where?" Harry asked urgently working her shirt buttons undone.

She looked around as he kissed her neck and moaned. "Right here is good."

"In the foye?" Harry asked.

"Passion Harry. Set me down. God damn I need you inside me now!" Celes said kissing him he set her down undid his pants pulled her's roughly down and thrust into her. Celes let out a cry of ecstasy. "I'm sorry I was mean." she gasped.

"Its okay, you're making up for it right now." Harry said as he continued to thrust into her. He dipped down and took her nipple into his mouth and Celes shuddered.

"Harry." she moaned and he gave a dark chuckle and kissed her neck and thrust deeper and faster. Celes pulled him to her and matched his pace and then the two were exploding, Celes with a scream and Harry with a strained yet satisfied grunt.

"Best make up sex ever." Harry said.

"You didnt even fight with me." Celes said.

"Yes but you were angry with me and now you seem less angry I count that." Harry said leaning up.

Celes laughed, "You would." she said sitting up and looking for her shirt. Harry handed it to her as he fixed his cloths. Celes adjusted her own cloths and stood. She took his hand and he led her to the door where he stopped and kissed her slowly.

"See you tomorrow morning." Harry said.

"Okay." she said softly.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Celes said softly and he walked out of the door and was gone with a pop. Celes sighed feeling better about she and Harry and walked back into the kitchen to finish her second batch of cupcakes and then she started making trail mix for their snacks tonight, she also put several bottles of water in the fridge.

Roman found Lee laying on the bed reading. She calmed down and walked over to him. She nudged his leg with her knee.

"What can I do for you, Butterfly." he asked as he set the book aside.

"Well, I was wondering if… maybe you would be willing to play tonight… That is if you aren't tired after I'm done with you."

He eyebrows shot up, "Done with me, and play tonight?"

"I want you for myself now, and tonight Celes and I want to play with you."

He groaned as he closed his eyes as if he was savoring the thought of it. "Ro, I don't know about… all of us. The last time…"

"The last time was without our connection and we all had issues to deal with. This time it will be different."

"But this morning…"

"Is fixed. It was just some girl issues. Nothing to concern yourself with." Roman crawled over him so that she was straddling his hips. She played with belt buckle. "Do you want me to beg?" she breathed as she watched him. "I will beg if that is what you want. Or do you want me to." she bit her lower lip as she undid his belt. "Or maybe you would rather I take it. I don't mind taking it either. I know things that will _blow_ ," she paused as she made sure he got her meaning. "... your mind."

Lee shuddered as he thought about the last time she was sexually interested in him. His breathing became heavy just thinking about it.

Roman smiled as she looked down. "I think you are excited." she wiggled her hips. "Yep, you are excited."

"Woman," he growled.

"Tell me what you want, I'll do it." she smiled at him as he ran a finger up her arm. The strongest memory he was thinking about entered her mind. "Oh, You want that." she waved her hand and the door closed. "Do you remember my rules?" She told him.

"Yes." he breathed.

"No touching me or i will stop and you will get a cold bath. No coming until I say so or you will be in pain."

He groaned as he gritted his teeth. "Okay," he growled.

Roman unzipped his slacks and allowed his erection out.

Lee moaned as he watched her. Her head lowered to him and the tip of her tongue licked the tip of his head. He took a deep breath and then it happened. Her her lips parted for him and she lowered her mouth on him. She pulled up with that incredible suction that drove him mad the last time. He had forgotten how out of this world it was. She swallowed him again and came back up. Her hands worked the shafted and he moaned as he leaned his head back. He felt her go down again and he and to watch her. It was so damn erocti and sexy he just could believe it. He gripped the blanket under him. He felt as if he was going to explode. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her. He couldn't come until she said.

She feathered her fingers down his sac. he growled as his head fell back. "You have to stop." he told her.

"Rally?" she pumped him with her hands as she looked up at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm rather enjoying myself."

"Oh, God."

"Just a Little longer." she whispered. "Just a little longer." She resumed her suction on him. Over and over agains she swollwed his erection and sucked him as if she couldn't get enough of him. Then she got creative. So gently it was a caress, she dragged her teeth along the shaft.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Did I…" she squealed as he shot at her and pinned her to the bed. He kissed her deeply as he made quick work of her jeans. He leaned up and ripped him off her. He spread her leg and thrust into her hard.

Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out in pleasure. He hooke his arms under her legs and started to pump hard into her. She met his every thrust with her own. Sweat broke out over their bodies. Lee pulled off his shirt and leaned over her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tased her. He moaned as he felt her clamp down on him getting ready for a climax. Her legs wrapped around him. He smiled down at her as he stopped. She whimpered as she tried to get him going again. he pulled her up on his lap as he sat back onto his heels. He pumped into her as she bucked against him. She wrapped her arms around him and scratched his back. She needed a release so badly. She bit into his neck and heard him moan. His hand snaked between him and he played with her clit.

Roman screamed out into her climax and heard Lee do the same. She fell limp into his arms. He chuckled as he laid down down with her in his arms. They gasped for hair as their hearts started to slow down. She moaned as she kissed his chest. "That was good." she told him. "That was real good. God I missed you." she told him.

"I missed you too." he told her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them.

Roman leaned up and looked down at him smiling. "Tonight the real work happens." she told him.

He moaned, "If you say so."

"Oh, I do. You are going to have one hell of a night. I didn't even connect with you this time. So you should be ready to go again."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. I'm lethal when I connect with you."

He laughed as he kissed her. "Bring it on."

Roman squealed as she laid her head back on his chest.

Later that evening after a large dinner and putting the kids to bed Celes grinned at Lee and Roman.

"I have to go change." she said waggling her eyebrows at them. She skipped off. "Oh and I set up in the library!" she said. She went into her room and closed the door her heart racing. she went over and pulled out a blue nighty with a corseted front and a mid thigh length skirt. She pulled out the matching thong. She put both on and then went to the full length mirror and pulled some of her hair up so that it fell around her face and shoulders in sexy curls. She smiled at her reflection grabbed a robe and went to meet Roman and Lee in the library. She found Lee there but now Roman.

"Where's Ro?" she asked.

"She had to go change too." Lee said taking in her flimsy robe with hot eyes. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" Celes asked.

To answer Lee grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Celes sighed and kissed him back. She smiled and got up biting her lip. "Celes, if you dont want me to start without Roman I suggest you stop doing that."

"Oh… sorry." she said with a sheepish grin. She sat down rubbing her legs and looking around.

"You are nervous aren't you?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine." Celes whispered blushing.

"If it starts to get to be too much, remember the good." Lee said softly.

"Always." she said with a tender smile. She looked up when Roman walked in with a white nighty on that left very little to the imagination. "You look bloody hot."

"Thank you, take your robe off I want to see." Roman said pawing at her robe, Celes laughed and took off the robe and Lee hissed as he took both of them in. Celes suddenly felt very frisky. She grinned at him and with a wave of her hand bindings appeared on Lee's arms. His eyes widened and burned.

"This is going to end badly for you my little minx, and you…" he looked at Roman so heatedly that Ro stepped back.

"You won't get to do anything you keep talking like that Chocolate Bear." Celes said with a little grin of delight.

"We will have to see about that won't we, Little Minx?" he said eyes darkening.

Celes giggled and leaned forward and brushed her hand over Roman's breast. "Oh Lee, look at that… shes still producing milk." she whispered to him and Roman's eyes widened.

"What?" she stammered out.

"Lee has this thing… " Celes said pushing the straps of Roman's nighty down. "Its very erotic, I like it." she pushed Roman's nighty down so that she could have access to Roman's breasts and took one in her mouth and sucked gingerly and heard Lee moan.

Roman let out a moan as well and Celes smiled and pulled away she took Roman's hand and led her to the lounging couch here Lee happened to be sitting in front of. She kissed Roman and guided her to lay down on the couch. With a smiled she kneeled on top of Roman and kissed her again using her hands to play with her nipples. Lee growled now.

"Let me out of this chair, Celes." he said and Celes turned and looked at him, he was aroused already. Celes laughed a little and turned her attention back to Roman. She pulled the rest of the nighty off leaving Roman quite naked and making herself groan.

"God you're beautiful." Celes sighed taking her in.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself." Roman whispered back taking the bottom of Celes' nighty and pushing it up. Celes took it off and dropped it to the floor and suddenly there was just Roman and Celes. Roman sat up and kissed Celes. Celes took an intake of breath and kissed her back wrapping her arms around Roman. Their bodies pressed together, Celes moaned at the same instant that Roman did. The two pulled apart and Celes felt Roman connect to her and Lee. With a gasp of pleasure Celes pushed Roman back down and began to kiss her down her neck.

"I'm going to make you want it so bad you're screaming." Celes whispered to Roman. She made it to her belly and showered it with kisses before moving to the pelvic bone and kissing it. Then with a look to Roman she dipped down to her core and Roman shuddered and bucked agaisnt her. Celes placed her hands on her hips so she would stop. "Slow down, Ro." she whispered and attacked her core again. She worked Roman right to the edge then pulled away, Celes was satified to hear a groan from not only Roman but Lee as well. With a grin she went back to work on Roman's core again only taking her to the edge and stopping. Roman gave a very frustrated sound that was echoed by Lee again. Celes grinned as she felt the two of them, so frustrated with no reliase. She pulled Roman up and turned her around so that she was facing Lee and snaked her hand around entereing Roman's core. Over her shoulder, Celes watched Lee watch them and felt what he felt. Roman leaned her head back on Celes' shoulder panting. Celes pumped in and out of Roman's core and Roman gave little gasping moans. Celes felt her get close, so she whispered. "Okay baby girl, you feel it? Okay ready… now come." she said her eyes never leaving Lee's. Roman came with a scream and shook leaning against Celes as she did so. Celes smiled a little helping Roman to lay down Celes got up and walked up to Lee. "Taste?" she asked.

"Let me out of the damn chair, Celes." he growled and Celes smiled seeing his erection through his pj pants.

"No? Okay." she said bringing her fingers to her mouth she licked them off, she didn't get time to do anything else because Roman grabbed her and made her lay down.

Roman hovered over her. "I'm going to make you beg Celes." she said and Celes shuddered with delight and anticipation. Celes glanced at Lee.

"You have to let me out of this chair, Celes." Lee said in a strained.

"Not yet." Celes said panting as Roman captured one of her breasts with her mouth. "Just a little longer."

Lee groaned as Celes arched her back to try to get closer to Roman. Roman laughed and came back up and kissed Celes sweetly. Celes grabbed her and pulled her down, they kissed and she felt Roman's hand travel between them finding Celes' core. Celes gasped as Roman began to work it. She trailed kisses down Celes' neck. Celes bucked her hips against Roman's hand wanting more. Celes moaned in a pained way that only encouraged Roman to continue.

"What are you suppose to do, Cel?" Roman whispered.

"Oh God, Roman please… please make me come." Celes begged her and Roman smiled and suddenly there was another voice there.

"As you wish." Lee growled, and Celes' eyes flew open and she came all over Roman's hand shaking.

Roman leaned back pouting a bit as she watched Celes ride the orgasm out. "That was cheating." she said.

"I'm tied to a chair, Ro, nothing is cheating." Lee said and Celes took deep calming breaths. With a wave of her hand the binds let Lee go. She scrambled up as he dove for the couch, she tried to get away but he was already on top of Roman and grabbing for her ankle. He pulled Celes back towards him with a growl. "You two have to stop tying me to chairs." he groaned leaning down he kissed Roman fiercely, she moaned and Celes moaned watching them. Lee pulled away and dipped down taking one of Roman's breasts in his mouth. Celes moaned as she watched them, Roman's back arched towards Lee's body. She blushed and breathed harder, but in shorter bursts. Suddenly Celes felt very panicky. She sat up and put her head in her hands and heard and felt Roman and Lee stop.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked softly.

"Fine just…" Celes said softly as tears pricked her eyes. She was thinking about how she was intruding on Roman and Lee's love life.

"Don't think that, this is okay Celes." Roman whispered touching her arm. "We both love him, and our love life goes further than just us."

Celes nodded and felt Roman's arms go around her.

"Do we need to stop?" Came Lee's voice and Celes looked up at him, he was so aroused she could tell by the way he radiated but he would stop if it made her uncomfortable. Celes took a deep breath and thought of all the fun she'd already had with both of them and memories flooded the connection causing Lee to groan and Roman to gasp.

"No stopping." Celes whispered turning to Roman and kissing her deeply. Roman kissed her back before Lee grabbed her and Celes gave a; "Hey, she's mine."

Lee laughed at that and laid Roman down hovering over her for a minute before he thrust inside of her. Celes' eyes widened as she watched them become one person, she shuddered with delight. She felt it and had to lay down to ride it out. Roman let out little screams as she got closer to her orgasm and Celes tried to not shake as she felt every single feeling and sensation.

"Lee, she's ready, are you?" Celes asked.

"Yes." Lee grunted.

"Come." Celes commanded and they both did and Celes felt herself come as well, she shivered laying there next to them trying to regain some form of control over herself. She turned and saw Roman's head lolling back. "Tired?" she asked.

"No." Roman lied and Celes laughed looking up at Lee, his eyes hot on her. She shook her head slightly and tried to get up and flee.

"Oh no, little minx, its your turn damn it." Lee said kissing Roman one last time he got off of her and leaned over Celes. He picked up her hips and slowly entered her. Celes gasped as he filled her and looked over at Roman, she watched them with hot eyes. Celes moaned rolling her hips as Lee began to thrust slowly. How he had been ready to go so soon Celes didn't know but he was fully erect inside of her. The tip of him tagging her g spot making her want to squirm. "Roman, you can tell when she's about to come can't you?" Lee panted.

"Yes I can, why?" she asked him.

"When she gets close, tell me to stop." Lee said and she nodded and Celes groaned.

"No, don't tell him that." Celes said rolling her hips into his thrusts. Celes felt the orgasm bubble just under the surface.

"Stop now Lee." Roman said voice coated with passion and Lee did and Celes screamed at them. Lee chuckled.

"I have half a mind to strap you to the chair and make you watch Roman and I." he said leaning down and as he did her filled her more making her moan. He whispered into her ear. "Not allowing you to come again at all tonight."

Celes' eyes flew open and tears actually sprang to her eyes. "You wouldn't, I let you out of the chair."

"He has a point." Roman said leaning over her with a grin, she leaned down and kissed Celes.

"He… please." Celes wiggled against Lee to start again. "Please." she implored Roman, she turned to Lee with a smiled.

"Put her out of her misery Lee." Roman said.

"Just a little bit longer." Lee said and Celes felt the ache of need to release.

"Please God damn it, I'm begging you right now." Celes whimpered.

Lee chucked as Roman laid back down next to Celes and Lee's hand found her core. He began to work her all the while not moving in Celes. Celes wanted to scream and cry at the same time as she watched Lee work Roman into a frenzy. She could feel Roman's orgasm coming and moaned.

"Lee she's almost there again, make her come." Celes whispered and Lee gave a half smile.

"As you wish." he whispered and Celes couldn't stop herself she came at the same time as Roman screaming. She shook uncontrollably as Lee pulled away. Celes' heart dropped as he exited her and laid down between them.

"You didn't finish." Celes whispered as she felt Roman drifting off.

"I'm okay Cel." Lee said.

"No… " Celes said and rolled over taking him in her hand. She began to pump him with her hand and he moaned and Roman chuckled eyes closed as she felt what was going on.

"Celes." Lee gasped and Celes quickened her pace and he started to buck his hips with her thrust of hand and then he blew and Celes smiled as he collapsed back still shaking. Celes leaned up and licked some of his come off his belly then licked her hand clean.

"Blankets." Roman said and Celes laughed.

"Uh, yeah this is so my point." she said.

"Never." Roman said groggily. Lee pulled a blanket around them all and Roman draped her arm over his chest. "We got to finish."

"Yeah I only had one little panic thingy." Celes said softly closing her own eyes and snuggling into Lee's other side throwing a leg over his.

"I think maybe we should get some sleep." Lee suggested.

"Oh yes, Lee wake me in an hour." Celes said sarcastically.

"Har har." he replied.

"What?" Roman asked fading.

"We will tell you tomorrow, Butterfly." Lee said kissing her head.

"Okay." she murmured and fell asleep shortly there after.

Celes started to shake and Lee looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just… in awe a bit." Celes whispered.

"Of?" Lee asked.

"You and Roman, you two are perfect." Celes said and Lee pulled her closer trying to help the shaking stop.

"You think?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I do. While we were… in the thick of it… I watched you two. You move well together, almost as one person." Celes whispered.

"I could say the very same thing about you and Roman, the two of you just have a way… its beautiful to watch. She starts something and you finish it. She moves and you move. The two of you are so in sync I can't even begin to imagine it." Lee said softly playing with Celes' hair.

Celes laughed and blushed. "Do you think it'll ever be that way with Harry?" she asked.

"In sync, yes. He's just so new to all this. I had years to get used to it and technically he's just had it happen to him. Even when you marked him in the Forest of Dean. I don't think it was that strong… you know?" Lee asked.

"I do, I can't believe I marked him though. I was so upset at Roman when she did that to you. I didn't know what it meant back then but… I get it now." Celes said rolling a little and grabbing his arm to look at his marks. They were pronounced now, Lee never made them go away anymore, and they had both her and Roman's marks intertwined.

"Were you jealous when you marked Harry?" Lee asked.

"I…" Celes stopped and thought back to it. "Yes."

"Of whom?" Lee asked neutrally.

"Of… the fact that he didn't ask me to go with him. I… hated that he took Ron and Hermione… I was his wife and he just left… without me." Celes said tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly the root of her problem she had been having with him presented itself to her. She wasn't jealous of Harry… she was pissed off at him and she thought about it she had never gotten to address that.

"Celes, I think you need to tell Harry about this." Lee said, Celes looked up at him.

"You're right, I do. But not tonight. Harry is out working." Celes sighed. She reached up and kissed Lee. "Night."

"Good Night Celes." Lee said and Celes snuggled deeper into his side and fell asleep smelling Roman and Lee.

The next morning Celes' eyes popped open and she tried to remember where she was. She looked around and found herself half sprawled on top of Lee, her head right next to where Roman's was sitting on Lee's chest. She moved up slowly and looked down at the two of them sleeping. She smiled, she loved them so much. She slid off the couch and didn't bother with cloths. The house elves had started today so no doubt the kids were already up and being fed now. Celes walked quickly up the stairs and into her room where she showered and then dressed. She was tieing her final converse when Lee came to her door and stood in it.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I have a meeting today." Celes said with a little smile.

"Oh yeah? For what?" he asked.

"No saying anything to Roman just yet, but its to see about buying out the magical half of a Healing practice." she said getting up and grabbing her wand.

"Really? Why haven't you said anything before now?" Lee asked.

"I wasn't sure how it was going to go, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." she said walking over to the door and standing with him there.

"But you just told me." Lee pointed out.

"Because you caught me before I could sneak out. Why don't you got down and eat breakfast with the kids, come on I'll walk you." she said taking his hand and pulling him along the hall and down the stairs. She walked into the dining room and all the the kids squealed. Lark came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mum, can I stay home today? I dont want to go to school." he implored her and she laughed .

"No, Alaric, you can not." she said kissing his head.

"Mum!" Lark protested.

"Hey you heard your mother she said no. Go sit down and finish your breakfast now." Lee said hands on his hips. Celes smiled as Alaric moped back to his seat mumbling something about his Daddy being the worst. Celes rolled her eyes and kissed each child's head. When she got to Nick she saw him reading.

"Gonna be a Ravenclaw there Nick?" Celes asked.

"No, Im going to be a Hufflepuff like my daddy was." he said and Celes laughed.

"Yes you are." Celes said and kissed his head eyes filling with tears. "I have to go, see you all later." she announced and stopped and kissed Lee on the cheek and left.

Roman walked into the kitchen dressed in her robe and yawned. "Morning." she greeted everyone. She kissed each kid on the head.

"Mummy!" Lark greeted.

She smiled at him. "What's up Sharky, baby." she greeted.

He pulled her hand and lead her out the dinning room so that Lee wouldn't interupt them. "Mummy, I don't want to go to school. Can I stay with you?"

"Ah, I see." She picked him up and sat on the couch with him on her lap. "Tell me, why don't you want to go to school?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want to go becuase I wont be here with the other kids and I don't want to be alone. Why do have to go to school?" he said as she ran his small hand through his hair.

"Well, you have to go to school so you can learn to read, write, and do math. Its really importatnt to learn those so you can go to Hogwarts."

"But can't you teach them to me? Then I will be able to stay home."

Roman chuckled, "I could but I am going to be busy. Besides, you need to go to school so you can make new friends and then one day meet a girl."

He scrunched up his nose. "No girls."

"What do you mean no girls? Jude and Rainy are girls. Your mum and I are girls."

"That is different. I _have_ to like you, mum, Jude, and Rainy."

She laughed again. "Well, wouldn't it be fun to make new friends like how you made friends with Nick?"

"I guess so."

"How about this? You go to school and when you come home, I will make you something special, but…" she paused as she raised a finger. "... you have to try and make friends and tell me all about your day. How does that sound?"

The thought about it. "I want ice cream."

Roman smiled, "Ice cream it is."

He gave her a big smacking kiss then jumped off her lap.

She shook her head as she walked back into the dining room. After Nick and Lark were off to school the others were sent to the Nursery to play. Roman hummed to herself as she entered the kitchen. Lee came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know you are in trouble, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked as she smiled up at him.

His hands snaked inside her robe. One cupped her breast as the other sought out her core. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Last night you told Celes to tie me up." he growled.

She shivered and smiled. "Yes, yes I did." she gave devilish smile. "She also go punished for it. I can tell she enjoyed it too."

He groaned. "Last night, I wanted to punish her for tieing me, but then I started thinking this morning. She has never tied me up. The only times she did is when you were there and you told her then too."

Roman moaned as she tried to rock her hips on his fingers. "I enjoy seeing you unhinged. Then I like how you leap from the chair to me. You are a predator that stalks me." she shivered.

He kissed down her neck and his hand that cupped her breast covered her mouth. "I'm going to punish you." he whispered in her ear.

She moaned into his hand and came on his fingers. Her body shuddered and then went limp in his arms. She looked up at him and sucked on his palm. Lee moaned as he pressed her against the island. He lifted her robe and quickly undid his pants. He thrust hard into her. He heard her squeal then she pushed back into him. He grunted as he pumped into her hard and fast. Her fingers bit into his hand then he felt her clamp down and climax. He leaned over her and groaned is climax.

Lee fixed his pants and pushed down her robe. Roman giggled as she pushed off the island and looked behind Lee. She smiled at Harry. He had seen the _whole_ thing.

"Good morning, Harry."

His hot eyes ran over her. "And You say Celes and I can't use the island. So not fair."

Lee laughed, "Sorry, mate. It was somewhat of an emergency."

Harry's heated eyes never left Roman. "Sure it was." he shook his head and left.

Roman smiled as she turned to Lee. She smiled up at him. "Sorry for using you." she told him.

"I don't mind just as long as I get to have a little fun." he told her as cupped her face and kissed her. "I want you again." he whispered.

She giggled. "Not today. I have a job to do."

"Please?" he asked. "I'll beg if I must."

Roman shivered, "I love when Celes begs but when you do, I swear I just may give in."

"In that case, please, please, please please."

She smiled up at him then kissed him. "Later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." he growled as he kissed her hard and then walked away.

Roman smiled and shivered. Now that was a rush. She knew Harry was there and watched the whole thing. She felt his lust and his jealousy. He wanted her that was clear as rain. However she wasn't done torturing him just yet. She wanted him unhinged just like Lee. It was going to be worth seeing that mask of his fall off. She hummed to herself as she walked up to her room. She quickly grabbed a shower and dressed. When she walked out of her room she found Harry standing next to her door. She smiled at him.

"That was not fair, Ro." he told her. He still had his cool, calm mask on.

Roman shrugged, "Alls fair in love and war." she told him. "In this case its a love war." she smiled at him. "I told you I was going to break that mask of yours."

He growled at her. "It won't work."

She smirked at him as she pressed her breast against his chest. Her hands slid down his arms, "You underestimate the power of lust _and_ my powers. I am the most dangerous one in the house now." she trailed a finger up his chest and felt him shivered. "I can use my powers and fill you will lust so strong you will want to push me on the ground and rip my clothes off. But I won't do that, I find it more fun to 'play' with you so that you can feel your _own_ lust and you can make up your mind on what you want."

All Harry could do was growl. "You know by saying this you are admitting you want me."

"Oh, but I do. I can say that but I want the true you." she pressed closer to him and brushed her lips against his. "If I have to have sex with Celes and Lee in front of you then so be it." she whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Roman giggled and pulled away. "You should get some sleep." she told him as she walked away. She heard the door to his bedroom slam. She ran down to find Celes but found she wasn't in the house! She pouted as she reached out to her.

" _Where are you, Cel-Bear?"_ she asked.

" _I will be home in a bit."_ Celes told her.

Roman pouted. " _I want you home now and I didn't ask when you were getting home. I asked where are you?"_

She felt Celes chuckle. " _It's a secret."_

" _Fine, but I want you to know that I'm going to lay in a bed with only a bow on my head… waiting for you."_ Roman teased.

" _So not fair!"_

" _At least I didn't share what lee and I did this morning."_

" _I'm trying to concentrate, damn it! I'll be home in a bit."_

" _Mmm, my juices taste good."_

" _ROMAN IF YOU START WITHOUT ME I'M GOING TO…"_

Roman laughed as Celes cut the connection. She really must have been trying to concentrate on something if she cut the connection off. She walked through the house going floor to floor checking out all the rooms. She found a room on the west of the house. It was perfect for what she wanted. It was in the corner of the house so the windows were perfectly big to let in the last of the sunlight and they opened into a balcony. She waved her hand and on the east wall floor to ceiling mirrors formed. She walked around the room. She waved a hand the carpet disappeared. She smiled down at the hardwood floor. She waved again and a bench appeared on another wall.

She looked down at her watch and saw she had a couple of hours left before Lark and Nick came home.

"You will pay Roman McTaggert-Jordan." Celes voice hissed.

Roman turned and smiled at her. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why would you do that? And you aren't even nude with a bow on your head!" Celes snapped.

"Do me. Do me now." she said as she pulled the straps of her tank-top down."

"You know… I think I'll go find Lee." Celes walked off shaking her hips.

"Oh, I see how it is! When you least expecte it, you are mine!" Roman challenged.

"Yeah… I'm yours but I'm mad at you so…" She raised her voice. "Lee get your sexy chocolate ass here! Mama wants a bit!"

Roman gasped and then lowered her head down in shame. "You never called yourself mama when we are together." she said in a small voice.

Celes looked at Roman. "i could if you like… but its more of a pick up for me. During sex its kind of kinky, but the play before…"

"I like kinky. Kinky is good."

"Then you'd like Lee's thing. He likes the ladies as they lactating." Celes laughed and blushed. "I like that he likes it though."

"So I've heard last…" Roman gasped. "You feed him too? Oh no. You are mine." she said as she grabbed Celes hand and brought her into her arms. "All mind."

Celes laughed, "He doesn't eat it, he just licks it off…" She stopped moaning and glared up at Roman. "Damn it!"

Roman's eyes twinkled, "You figured it out didn't you?"

"I hate you." she moaned. "That's not fair!"

"You cannot deny me." she gave an evil laugh. "We are connected." She smiled at her. "I'm sorry to disturb you but you didn't tell me where you were and I didn't get a good morning kiss." she pouted.

Celes sighed, "I can tell you now. And using my desire for Lee against me." She pointed at Roman then she winked.

"I'm a sexual mind ninja. And you liked it!"

"I did." Celes said as she kissed her. "I liked it a lot… Although the whole Lee and you in the kitchen… What? I'm not aloud to have sex with Harry there but you and Lee can? So not cool!"

"It wasn't _on_ the counter. You were laying on it, I was simply bent over it. Totally different. Now are you going to tell me where you were? Or do I have to pull it out of you?"

"I think I'm going to torture you some."

"But Celes," She whined. "You left without telling, thats not fair."

"Not fair! You told me your jusices tasted good." Celes fanned herself. "Why would you do that?"

"Say what? I don't know what you are talking about?" Roman asked innocently.

Celes glared at her. "Now I'm going to go find Lee… or even Harry, even though I'm mad at him." she said as she started to walk away.

"Okay, okay." She wraped her arms around her. "I just wanted to tease you. If you told me where you were I would never have said that."

"I know. You want to know? I bought out the magically half of a healing practice today." Celes says grinning from ear to ear.

Roman squealed and jumped with her in her arms. "This is so awesome! You are going to own your own practice. Whey didn't you tell me? I feel so bad now. That is important, I would not have teased you like that."

"Its okay."

"No, I could have ruined it."

"No. It was a done deal by the time you did that." She smiled at her. "It was kind of like you knew it was a time to celebrate. So when you connected with your smutty smutty thoughts I just told them i needed the toilet and went."

Roman laughed. "Well, I'm glad I tease you in your congratulations." then she frowned. "How did you know about the kitchen thing? I didn't connect with you on that."

"Harry did."

She gasped, "Oh, I see. Then its going to have to step it up with him. Little cheat."

"I don't think he did it on purpose."

"In that case he is forgiven. Hey what do you think of my little dance studio?" Roman said as she looked around the room. "I want to teach the kids to dance Hula and Tahitian."

"Oh, I could teach them to ballroom dance...if thats okay." Celes asked stepping into the room she did a few pirouettes and then looked at the mirror. "You need a ballet bar."

"That was totally not ballroom. I know ballroom and that wasn't ballroom." Roman teased. "We can teach them ballroom. My dad had me take lessesson as a kid then then he made me brush up on them during fourth year. But yeah, I don't mind. Maybe I can teach you some more hula."

"Id love that, its pretty easy stuff to pick up." Celes said going over and kissing her.

Roman moaned and kissed her back. "I think we need a room for ourselves." she whispered. "When I popped into yours and Lee's room it kind of had me thinking we need one. We won't be interrupted there."

"I agree, even though you popped in you don't know where that room is. So how about we turn the basement into our own love den… it's like out apartment but with only one bed." Celes said her voice husky and low.

Roman shivered. "I would like that very much. A love den… mmmm. I miss our apartment days and the big bath."

"Oh, the baths." Celes whispered lifting her hand and grazing Roman's breast.

She shivered in pleasure. "I… want you… here, now."

Celes smiled at her, "Okay, one thing first." Celes got up and waved her hand summoning a ballet bar. "Come here…" she offered her hand to Roman.

She took her hand, "What do you have planned?"

Celes grinned and tapping into the link, she dissolved their clothing, and led Roman to the bar. She faced her towards the mirrors so she was looking at them and she took both her hands and placed them on the bar. "Hold on, and don't let go." Celes whispered. "And make sure you watch us Roman." She trailed her hand down the front of Roman's body slowly, she found her core and lightly touched the outside of it teasing her. She bit her lip and met Roman's eyes in the mirror. The look on Roman's face was enough to make her want to come all over, but Celes bit her lip harder and entered Roman with two finger.

Roman wiggled a little and almost let go of the bar and Celes clucked her tongue. "If you let go of that bar, you won't get to have me." Celes whispered pumping her fingers in and out of Roman slowly. Her other hand snaked up and grabbed Roman's breast tweaking the nipple, Roman moaned and leaned her head back. "Keep your eyes open Roman." Celes commanded. Roman did so and Celes brought her higher still. Celes could tell she was getting close and when she was right on the edge Celes opened the connection wide and let her feel all of her feelings as well and Roman came violently shaking and sagging against Celes.

"Oh, my, God." Roman gasped as she shook. Her legs felt like jello and she wanted to sink down to the ground. "This is going to… I want mirrors in all the rooms of the house!" she exclaimed.

Celes chuckled and looked at them in the mirror. "Uh, I'm with you. There is just something about watching it…" Celes trailed off moaning and biting her lip.

Roman smiled as she brought her to the floor to sit down in front of it. "Open your legs." she whispered in her ear as she sat behind her. Celes did as she said and Roman smiled. "Keep your eyes on us." she snaked her arms around and found her core. Roman moaned as she saw her fingers sink into Celes. She heard Celes moan loudly and bit her lower lip. She worked her core fast and hard. "You look beautiful." she panted in her ear. She opened the link between them and allowed the love she felt for Celes to fill her along with her lust. Celes screamed out in her climax. Roman also climaxed with her. She held Celes in her arms as she went limp.

Celes was gasping for breath, she was dizzy and still shaking. "Oh God… mirrors in every room yes…" she gasped out.

"I told you." Roman breathed. "Oh, I so need…" she moaned as she closed her eyes. This may be our undoing. I don't think I want to move from this spot."

Celes closed her own eyes and leaned heaver against Roman. Then a smiled spread across her face. "So… Whos better from behind? Me or Lee?" she asked laughing a little.

Roman groaned, "Why would you ask that? You have touched me like no one has ever touched me. And Lee does things I have never knew possible." just thinking about each of them and their ways just turned her on. "I cannot answer that question will I ever answer that question." she breath.

Celes thought on crazy monkey sex with Lee and moaned. "Okay, we need to get out of this room. I wont leave in a few minutes if we stay and I want to tell everyone the news." she said trying to sit, it didn't work.

Roman giggled as she rolled over on her and kissed her neck. "I want more. I want so much more of you." She gasped. "We need to sixty-nine."

Celes' eyes widened and she blushed the same color as her hair. "Oh… Oh…" she said softly her whole body vibrating at the thought.

Roman saw the Celes' reaction. "You better get on top. It will be easier for you." she whispered as she licked her neck. She moved and laid on her back.

Celes growled and flipped over so that she was on all fours her face down by Roman's core. She kept blushing and leaned down and gave a lick and felt Roman squirm.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes' waist and pulled her down to her mouth. She latched onto her. She took long draws from her juices as if she was honey. She moaned as she tasted her.

Celes automatically spread out her legs and began to work Roman slowly, savoring every taste like she was nector. She moaned and gasped a little at what Roman was doing and continued on Roman's core.

There was an ecotic and exciting feeling in having Celes as she was having her and not watching. You didn't get to see what was going on and was surprised at what you felt. She squealed as Celes did something that shot up her core. She tried hard to concentrate on Celes. "Cel… Oh…" she breathed as she latched onto her again.

Celes gasped as she bucked her hips and her head shot up a minute. "Oh my god Ro right there." she yelled and then she went back to working on Roman trying really hard to do that. She swirled her tongue around Roman's clit and then dipped inside of her lapping up some of her juices.

Roman's nails bit into her skin between her thighs. She connected to Celes and felt they were beyond ready to come. It was simultaneously that they both gave a flick of each others tongue and they both screamed out in their orgasms. Celes' juices squirted out as did her's. They vibrated in each other's arms. Roman breathed hard as she held onto Celes.

As Celes came she took in Roman's juice and swallowed them. She sighed rolling off to the side a little and collapsing. "We should so do that more often." she panted.

"I… I think… I think you are right… God, that was great." she breathed.

"Not… just great...earth shattering. Best sex ever!" Celes panted holding her hand over her heart.

Roman smiled, "You're… right." she continued to shiver.

Celes crawled over to her weakly and collapsed on the floor just as Lee came through the door. She sighed when she saw Harry right behind him. "Party crashing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Roman laughed as she looked up at them. She saw Harry's eyes on her. She closed her legs and rolled into Celes. "Yes, now get out!"

"Erm… " Harry said trailing off and Lee just stared down at them, his eyes burning hot. Celes could feel in on her body. She shivered and then looked at Harry again and her anger flared at him. She was suddenly not that turned on anymore.

"Ro… I'm…" she said softly to her giving her a pained look.

Roman felt it. She simply nodded her head, wrapped her arms around her and aperated them out of the room. They laid on Roman's bed holding each other. "What's wrong, Cel-Bear?"

Celes felt tears sting her eyes. "He left me… He didn't even tell me he was leaving… he just left. He… was married to me for a whole day and with me for longer and he didn't say anything he just left." Celes whispered.

Roman pulled the throw blanket over them as she held her. "Have you told him how you felt?"

"I… no but there always seems to be something else. I was going to have it out with him when the war ended and then… I thought you died and then I helped you get better and by then he was back in my life and I wasn't thinking about it… and, and…" she trailed off burying her face in Roman's neck. "I'm so mad at him, he asked Hermione and Ron to go with him. Why didn't he want me?"

"I know he wants you but I cannot answer why he didn't take you or tell you." she soothed. "I can't. But I can hold you and allow you to cry it out. When you are ready I think you should talk to him. Yell at him if you need. It worked for me and Lee. I think it will work for you too."

Celes sniffed and looked up at Roman her lip trembling. "What's the point of yelling at him, he's just going to stand there all cool and calm guy." Celes said and then she changed her voice to a deeper active. "I'm Harry Potter, I killed Voldemort, nothing bloody makes me upset." she mocked.

Roman held her closer. "We will get him to crack. Don't worry. I will get him to crack for you. Mr. Robot man will be human again. I promise." she rubbed Celes' eyes. "Please stop with the trembling lip. You are breaking my heart."

Celes sniffed again. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I ruined sexy time and such great potential for fun." She said softly. "I'm just pissed at him… I didn't even know why until Lee asked me about Harry's marks."

"It's okay. All of it is okay. We had fun while it lasted and we can always have more fun… we really need our own room." she kissed Celes' forehead and pulled her closer. "You can be pissed and you can cry. I'll hold you until you are done."

Celes snuggled into her, she sniffed feeling a little better. "I'm not in the crying mood anymore, I want to go bake something. Theres these pineapple upside down cupcakes I want to try, I promised Molly id make something for Christmas anyways." she said but she didn't move.

"Mmm, pineapple upsidedown cake… er, cupcakes. That sounds good." She held Celes closer then looked at the clock. "I have thirty minutes then we have to go down and meet Lark and Nick. I promised Lark ice cream and he promised to try to make friends and tell me about his day."

"Is my baby having problems in school?" Celes asked eyes pricking with tears, she had missed it. How had she done that?

"No, he just rather stay home then be at school. You know how some kids can be. I already checked if he was being bullied. He just feels left out because he don't know the kids as well as he knows his siblings."

"He's young, and still growing in his connection to them. It must be hard for him to reach out to them when hes in school. My poor baby boy, I missed it though." Celes sighed. "I cant believe I missed it. I'm like the worst mum ever."

"What? What kind of nonsense are you talking? You are a very good mother. He also knows that too. He only wants to be closer to the kids. The little brat tried to bribe me. I almost gave in too. I think I'm just a pushover mom." She laughed. "If I didn't see that Lee told him no I would have said yes."

Celes laughed a little. "That was actually kind of cool this morning, I said no, Lark complained and Lee was all up on that and on my side. It was like he knew I needed him to do that." Celes sighed. "I'm not a bad mum…"

"Oh, God no. You know what they need when they need it. They may complain but you stand your ground and Lee is awesome like that. I think if we weren't connected, he would have to do the discipling. I can't do it. Like I said before i feel like a hypocrite because I did things on purpose just to make trouble." she chuckled. "Its already bad enough that they have to pay me in sweets."

Celes sighed, "Those kids, they make you hyper cause each of them gives you a sweet as your tax for allowing it." she said.

Roman laughed. "It works out cause all I need is a little sexual healing and I'm back to normal."

"Are you saying that sugar is your...horney juice?" Celes asked.

"Isn't that why you and Lee think I'm sweet?" she smiled. "And its not always what I need. One look at you or Lee and you two make me horny."

Celes smiled and looked up at Roman. "Oh so if I were to tell you about that one time in the bathtub with Lee… or… how extremely sexy it is to watch you and Lee together it is… or the time in front of the fire when he took me the same way he took you in the living room in front of me." Celes moaned a little and kissed her neck.

"You little tease!" She moaned. She grabbed her hand and slid her hand between her legs. "Is that answer enough?"

Celes moaned at the wetness of her and dipped her fingers into Roman's core. "You are so wet Ro, jeezuz." she whispered.

"I told you. One look and I'm yours." she bit her bottom lip. "We need to go." she moaned.

"Not… not yet just let me…" Celes whispered quickening her pace. "You need to… Roman you need to touch me." she gasped.

Roman's hand slid down to Celes' core and started working her core. "Hard and fast, Cel."

"Same." Celes sighed doing as Roman told her. "Open the connection… lets see if this gets Harry rattled." Celes said evilly bucking her hips against Roman's hand.

Roman connected to Harry as she worked Celes' core. They panted and gasped as they bucked against each other's hands. "Cel… I'm… oh, God… I'm…"

"Yes, same time baby girl. Now… oh God now!" Celes screamed with Roman as they came. Celes was satisfied to hear something crash and break down the hall, she shook and laughed a little. "Serves you right Harry Potter."

Roman laughed. "We need to hurry and get dressed… I wonder what Harry broke?"

"I don't care, he was so… well turned on he _did_ break something." Celes said sitting up and getting off the bed. She went over to Roman's dresser and took out a tank top, and a long skirt and pulled them on.

Roman laughed as she pulled on a tank top and some leggings. "Come on, we need to meet Lark and see what Harry broke." She took her by the hand and they went downstairs. She smiled at Harry and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a couple of bowles and started scooping ice cream into them.

Celes stood playing with the edge of the purple tank top she wore and she looked up at Harry and felt angry again.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped and Celes stepped back blinking at him.

"I… we wanted to share… your angry?" she asked.

"No, yes… I don't know Celes. What the hell? You're all cold again?" Harry demanded and Celes stood up straighter.

"You left me." Celes snapped at him and his eyes filled with confusion.

"I did no such thing, if anything you left me." Harry said and Celes felt that little stab in her heart.

"I thought Roman was dead Harry, I was dying myself. You left me, seventh year." Celes said advancing on him.

"What? You know why I left." Harry said giving her another confused look.

"Oh God… you… didnt even _ask_ me if I wanted to go… you married me but you didn't _want_ me." she exclaimed.

"Thats not true and you know it, I will _always_ want you damn it." Harry snapped.

Celes felt like screaming but instead she socked Harry in the chest. "You left me Harry, you left me! You just left, you didnt even tell me you were planning it! You didnt even have the thought to tell me you were planning it. And then… then you asked my cousin and his girlfriend to go with you! _I was your wife_ , and you just...didn't even think to ask." she said and socked him in the chest again with a shriek. Harry took her hand to stop her.

"Stop hitting me." Harry said deathly calm.

"Why? So you don't get angry? So you don't fly off the handle?" Celes yelled she went to use her other hand to hit his chest again and he grabbed it quickly and pushed her back against the wall arms above her head.

"I said dont hit me, Celes." he growled and Celes shivered oddly turned on. "I left because I had to, I didn't ask you because I figured you would be okay with Roman. I'm sorry it made you mad, okay?" he asked still looking angry.

Celes took deep breaths glaring at him. "You know, Ro and I may be super bonded but that doesn't stop us from breaking down. I worried about you, I couldn't even be properly mad at you because I was so bloody worried you wouldn't come back." Celes said softer now.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I'm really sorry, Celes." he leaned his forehead against hers.

Celes' eyes filled with tears, "I hate you so much." she sobbed.

"No you don't." Harry said back.

"You're right, I don't." Celes whispered back. "Could I have my arms back they'er starting to hurt."

Harry released her and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"No, I got to see angry you, and I got to work out my issue." Celes said softly and walked up to him. "You could be like that more often…"

Harry smiled and took her hand. "Maybe." he said and drug her to him. He dipped down and kissed her. "I'm sorry." he said against her lips.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." she said back before pulling away. "I have to make some cupcakes. Come on." She pulled him to the kitchen.

"Is that so?" ROman asked Lark as he told her of his day. Roman looked up at Celes and Herry and smiled at them. She had put up the silent charm so that the kids wouldn't hear them arguing. "Then what happened?" She had already seen his whole day but she liked hearing him tell it his own way.

"Then the girl got angry and the pile of pillows exploded all over." he lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "We aren't supposed to use magic, right?"

"That right, but she probably just came into her powers."

He kicked his legs as he nodded and ate his ice cream. "That's what I thought."

"He's so smart, that my boy." Tears filled Celes' eyes.

Roman smiled at her. "So you had a good day, huh?"

"Yeah, it was good. I still wanted to be here." he pouted.

"That is only because you can't reach your siblings, can you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"It's okay you know. We will just have to get you all to practice reaching out to each other. Maybe by the time you get to Hogwarts you can probably reach out to them."

"Really!" He asked.

"I don't see why not, but it will be very hard work."

"Okay, lets do it!"

"Well, we can't do that now. You need a nap and then we will practice."

He sighed irritably. "I don't want to nap."

Roman smiled at him, "Are you sure? You look very, very, very sleeping."

His eyes became a little heavy. He yawned and leaned back in his chair. "I am sleepy."

"Time for naps." she told them all. "Ready march. One, two, three, four. Keep it up, two, three, four." After putting them down for a nape she came back with a smile.

"Cheater!" Celes hissed.

"If it works why fix it?"

"Because I can not do that, your magic just makes my wandless magic better…" Celes pouted.

"Its okay. You handle the disciplines and I'll handle the naps." she smiled. "So, Harry, what did you break?" she asked.

Harry blushed and looked at them. "Nothing."

"Me thinks you are lying." she teased.

"It was that horrible vase in the hallway. Happy?" Harry asked irritably.

"Wow, whatever happened to calm Harry?" Celes teased cutting up the fresh pineapple she summoned.

Roman smiled as she reached for some. "I know… its like _something_ entered his head."

Celes snickered and picked up another piece of pineapple and turned to Roman offering it to her.

Roman ate if rom her fingers. "Mmm." she licked her flingers as she watched Harry. "Would you like some?"

Harry couldn't speak, he watched the two women he loved in awe. He finally nodded a little licking his lips.

Roman took a piece and offered it to him. "Consider this a little reward."

Harry growled and took the piece from her fingers sucking on them greedily. He let go chewing. "For what?"

She smiled at him as she licked the same fingers he just licked. "For being the true Harry." she kissed Celes and the cheek. "I'm going to go work on our room." she whispered. Then walked out switching her hips as she went. She smiled as she felt his eyes on her.

Christmas came and went then New Years also came and went. Roman continued to tease Harry as the days went on. She noticed him cracking more and more. There were a couple of times she allowed him to touch her but she always pulled away and left him with need. When she needed a release she went back and forth between Celes and Lee whom were more than happy to please her.

It was now a week before her and Noah's birthday. They were going to celebrate with each other. She didn't mind sharing her birthday with him just as long as he felt it was his birthday. She wasn't too concern about herself. She did however did receive news of her Burlesque lounge finally finished being built. She was so excited She had planed to take Lee there for a celebration but he had to step out and run some errands with George, which was code for he had an idea for her gift and needed George's help. She wanted to take Celes but Celes was busy getting her healing clinic up and running. So it only left Harry and she didn't want to take him just yet. So instead she decided to go practice her dancing.

Roman changed into a lavender Tahitian pareu and a matching bra. She looked at herself in the mirror in the little dance studio and smiled. She waved her hand and drums started to play. She did a quick warmup and then started her practice. She started with the slow dances as she tried to remember the dances she learned when she was a little girl. Then she started to remember the dances she learned the summer between fourth and fifth year. An hour and half had went by when she felt Harry move from where ever he was to find her. He had must have heard the continuous drumming of drums.

She was in the middle of an Ote'a when she saw him appear in the doorway. She didn't miss the beat one bit. She continued to shake her hips and watch herself in the mirror. She actually felt very sexy doing so. She felt his lust reach out to her as she turned giving her her back then turned slowly with the drums towards him. His heated eyes watched her as she watched him. Then she turned again and she was looking at herself in the mirror again. Then she struck a pose as the music ended. She breast heaved heavily as she panted. The setting sunlight glistened off her sweat covered skin. She lowered her arm and looked over to Harry.

"See something you like?" she asked as she waved her hand and the music lowered to background noise.

"Maybe." Harry said softly. He had watched her dance and felt like the show was just for him.

"Would you like another?"

Harry smiled slowly. "Yes please." Crossing his arms.

She smiled. "Have a seat." she pointed to the bench. She shook her legs to loosen them a bit. She turned to him and then the drums started. She started dancing around again. She raised to her toes never missing a bit with her hips. She lowered until she was crouched in front of him and continued to shake then did a duck walk away. She raised again and slowed down making big circles as she turned around. She sped up again then turned to him with a pose. She gave a little shiver as his lust really touched her.

Harry started clapping slowly standing and walking towards her still clapping. "That… was amazing." he said huskily.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you." she breathed.

"I've seen dancing before, but never like that." Harry said stepping closer to her.

"Its a traditional dancing from Tahiti. They say they dance for ceremonies, traditions, exercise, and to attracted a mate." She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you attracted?"

Harry groaned and leaned forward to kiss her, he kept his eyes on hers. "Very." he said kissing her.

She moaned as she kissed him back. She pulled back and chuckled. "I'm glad." she took a step back and fanned herself.

"Hot?" he asked.

"I'm always hot." she grinned. "I thought you knew that."

Harry chuckled, "Oh yes." he said and grabbed her hips pulling her to him and growling.

She shivered and looked up at him. "Something tells me you enjoyed that immensely."

"What gave me away?" Harry asked leaning down and kissing her neck.

She swayed her hips against his as she pulled back. "Are you thinking of me on you, shaking that fast, then slowing down, and then speeding up until you come?"

Harry groaned. "What are you doing to me woman?" he asked pulling her closer and sliding his hands down to her butt.

She giggled, "I'm teasing you, and no, I am not wearing anything under it." she whispered.

Harry shuddered and pulled back kissing her hard. "Roman, please…" he groaned.

She only smiled at him as she walked away moving her hips with each step. "You don't want it enough." she told him over her shoulder then left the room. She enjoyed teasing him. It was almost as much fun as when she was teasing Lee. She sighed as she went to her room and went to the shower. She quickly stripped down and stepped under the cool water. She sighed as the waters cooled her down. She had forgotten how hot she got when she danced. Dancing for Harry just took everything to a higher level. She smiled and thought she should do it for Lee too. She wonder how he would take it if she did. Her smile grew bigger as she thought about her and Celes doing a routine. That would get the men really worked up. Celes caught on fast so it would be pretty easy to make a routine they could perform.

She ducked her head under the shower head and sighed. She quickly washed and got out. She braided her hair and wrapped a towel around her. She smiled as she saw Lee walk in.

"Is that for me?" he smiled.

She opened one side and dipped. "It depends."

"On?"

"What did you get me for my birthday?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Then no, this isn't for you." She told him.

"You are an evil woman, Ro. Matter of fact you are a Hellion Butterfly."

"Oh, a Hellion Butterfly, I like that." She smiled at him as climbed onto the bed. "It's finished." she told him with a little bounce on the bed.

"What is finished?"

She pouted at him. "My burlesque lounge, its finished. I do a walk through tomorrow."

"Ah, the Teasing House of Ro." He smiled.

"I decided to call it Rolesque. Its Ro and Celes put together."

"Oh, now that I like." Lee said as he walk towards her. "Both of you are just too well divers in teasing and sex."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like when we tease you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I don't know how I feel about you putting on a show for everyone else… especially men." He growled.

"Really? What if I said that I will do one dance a month, will that help?"

He pressed his lips to hers, "Only if I can have you right after your number."

She shivered, "You are lucky I decided to put in a hidden bedroom in the office."

He moaned as pressed closer to her. "I like the sound of that."

"You do know you will have to fight Celes to have me after a number, right?"

"Then I guess you will have to sit out two numbers. One for me and one for Celes."

"I also want Celes to do a number."

"No," he groaned. "I don't think I can handle twice the jealousy."

"I will play nice," she giggled. "I will do one one month, she will do one the next month, and on the third month we will do a duet." She pressed closer to him.

"You are going to kill me, both of you are. That third month you both better do your number last. I will want both of you for a long time. I'm going to make sure you both are mine." Lee kissed her as he leaned her down. "We should celebrate."

"Yes we should."

"You better prepare yourself." told her as he pulled her shirt over his head. "This is going to be an all nighter."

Roman giggled, "Bring it on." she told him. "Bring it…" she squealed as he kissed her and pulled the towel off her.

He kissed down her neck as his hands cupped her breast. He heard her moan as she rolled her hips. He held her down and looked up at her. "Slow down," he whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Slow down? When do we slow down?"

"Tonight we are going slow. Tonight you are going to feel how much I love you." he kissed down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. Roman moaned as he kissed between her breast and then took her other nipple. His teeth scraped against it and she gasped. He kissed her down to her navel and dipped his tongue into it. "As my memory serves me right, you enjoy this, don't you?" he whispered against her stomach. He dipped his tongue in and out of her navel. She rolled her body as she rubbed his head as she moaned. He licked around it and dipped it again. Roman felt that strange erotic feeling as if he was actually in her. She gasped as she came. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him and he smiled up at her. He kissed her navel. "Yes, you do like that."

She nodded as she rubbed his head, "Do it again." she whispered.

"In due time, love. In due time." he kissed her pelvis and kissed her lower until he got to his core. "I wanted to do this the first time we made love." he whispered into her.

She gasped as she rubbed his head and bit her lower lip. Her body felt tingly and bubbling as if she was simmering on a low heat. With each stroke, flick, and jab of his tongue her body grew hotter. She rolled her hips as she pressed him closer to her. She wanted so desperately to release. She wanted him hard and fast but he would not relent. He kept his slow torturous pace. She gasped and shuddered her orgasm. Her body tingled as she rubbed her breast down to her stomach. She shivered as she enjoyed the after effect of what Lee had done to her.

Lee kissed her inner thighs, he kissed her knees, then he kissed her calves. He sat up on his knees. He took one of her feet and kissed it. He scrapped the the bottom of her foot with his teeth. He sucked her her toe and gently bit the side of her foot.

Roman giggled as she wiggled her toes. "That tickles." she whispered. He smiled down at her and gave her foot one last nip.

He kissed a trail up her body. When he got to her lips he kissed her gently. His tongue swept into her mouth to taste her. He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He kissed her again and gently nipped her bottom lip. "I love everything about you. I love your personality. I love your spirit. I love your need to protect. Your need to love. Everything." he kissed her every time he gave her an excuse why he loved her. "Open our connection so I can show you how much I love you." he told her as he kissed her jaw line.

She did as he told her and gasped. She was overwhelmed with his feeling for her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tightened around his neck as he kissed her. He slowly filled her and Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out her orgasum. It was like fifth year when Celes and entered her. How was it possible that he and Celes were able to do this to her? It was as if they were so synced with each other that their feelings filled her to a point it needed to be released. Her body shuddered as sharp spikes of pleasure plagued her.

"Look at me, Roman," He whispered. She opened her eyes and stared into his dark one. "I want you to see me. I want you to know who it is that is giving you your pleasure. I want you to know it is me that will always make you feel this. This unique love for you is me." he thrust and she climaxed again. It was as if her body was rejoicing in the fact that it found its match and it didn't want to ever let go. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him tight. He slowly thrusted and savored the feel of her body. When he kissed her it wasn't just to taste her but to savor her taste. He wanted this night to stay in his memory until the day he took his last breath. He also wanted to erase all other lovers from her memory. If they weren't Celes, Harry, or him he wanted them gone. He wanted no other to ever compare to Celes, Harry, and especially him.

The gentle way he held her and moved cuased her to cry out as another orgasme hit her again. She held him tighter and didn't want to ever let go of him. For the night he was hers and she wasn't going to let him go.

Lee picked up speed and bit her on the neck. He felt her orgasm again. If tonight was their last night he wanted to touch her and make it last all night. He flipped her into another position and took her from behind. he cupped her breast and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Roman fisted her hands into the sheets and screamed into the pillow. Her body jerked and spasmed. When she came down from yet another orgasm she found herself in another position with Lee rocking harder into her. All the wall he was just gentle.

When he changed her into another position but he was gentle. She felt as if he kissed every inch of her skin. He was acting like the first time they had sex. He couldn't get enough of her and no matter what position he put her in he always made sure she experienced the pleasures of it.

She didn't know how many positions Lee had put her in and how many orgasms she had. By the time she had found herself on her back she had another orgasm taking her over. She had dug her nails in Lee's back and scratched him down his back. Lee roared out his orgasm and collapsed upon her.

She moaned as her breathing finally became normal. Her body still jerked with the aftershock of so many orgasms. She felt so tired by yet so satisfied at the same time. She opened her eyes as Lee finally leaned up and looked down at her. Morning sunlight streamed into the window.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her. He brushed her hair out of his face and kissed her again.

Roman laughed and then moaned as a small orgasm rocked her.

"Did I hurt you?" worry creased his brow.

She smiled at him as she closed her eyes. "Not at all." she sighed. "Not at all."

He gently sucked on her lower lip as she kissed her. They both moaned. "I love kissing you." he rolled over as she clung to him. He gave a chuckle as he pulled a blanket over them.

She settled herself on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Lee."

He gave a moan as his fingers ran up and down her back. His eyes were closed as sleep started to take over him.

"I love you too." she whispered as she fell asleep. "Best celebration sex, ever."

He gave a chuckle and held her close.

Celes awoke, shaking. She opened her eyes and saw the stream of light coming through the window felt the overwhelming love and gasped as she sat up. She rubbed her heart and looked down at Harry her eyes spilling tears. She shook as she brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. The love she felt right now was from Lee and Roman. But she also felt her own for Harry. She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapped her arms around them and cried her whole being overwhelmed by the love she was feeling. She had been crying for about ten minutes when Harry woke up. He gasped when he became aware of the intense love feelings. He sat up and looked into Celes' eyes, he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Overwhelmed?" he whispered.

"Yes, damn it." Celes cried and Harry chuckled.

"Its okay. Its alright." Harry said pulling her into a hug, Celes sighed and cried more when she felt a flood of love from Harry.

"Damn this connection!" Celes said sniffing. "Uh, they're sleeping now…"

Harry rubbed her back and Celes concentrated. She took a deep breath and put up a wall. Then the feelings lessened a little. She sighed and began to calm down. When she was finally calmed down enough she fell back on the bed and Harry fell down next to her.

"Does that happen a lot?" Harry asked.

"No, Roman has to be really...out of it for it to happen… or push it upon me. Lee must of done something right last night." Celes laughed a little. Harry growled and Celes turned to him surprised. "Really?" she snorted.

"Oh hush, I know they are married shes just been driving me crazy." Harry groaned.

"Oh Harry." Celes said rolling over on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"This afternoon I have to finalize the clinic stuff for opening on when she wakes up I want to ravish Roman a bit." Celes said and Harry groaned. "What? What'd I say?"

"You know what you said." Harry said kissing her and she squealed trying to get away. "Oh no, youre staying right here!" he tickled her sides. She shrieked and giggled trying to get away.

"Stop! Please! No…" she wiggled on top of him and felt him become aroused, her eyes widened and she leaned down and kissed him.

"Do you want me to stop now?" he asked gruffly.

"Um, I'm going to vote no." Celes said and Harry grabbed her hips digging his fingers into them and guided her onto him. She gasped as he filled her. She began to buck her hips as he pumped in and out of her. Celes moaned and pushed up on his shoulders throwing her head back as she rode him. Harry kept his hands firmly clasped to her hips helping her. She sighed louder and louder as she got closer to reliase, then she tensed up and came with Harry shaking she fell on top of Harry. "This is Roman's fault."

"Its Roman's fault we had sex?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes!" Celes exclaimed. "Oh I keep forgetting… she probably didn't do this on purpose."

"Okay… color me confused." Harry laughed.

"Youll get it soon enough. I have a few more hours before I have to be at the clinic." she snuggled on top of him and drifted half asleep.

"Sleep now." Harry whispered. "I'll wake you when you need to go."

Roman woke that afternoon as if she was floating. She reached for Lee and found him gone. She sat up frowning. She hated how he was an early riser. He could stay up all night, sleep a couple of hours and be good as new.

Their bedroom door open and he walked in with a try. Lee. Smiled at her. "Morning... or should I say afternoon."

Roman laughed. "Say what you want. Its your fault I slept in." She said as she sat up and held the blanket to her chest.

He set the tray of food on the nightstand and he sat on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad its my fault this time. I'll take all the blame."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She nipped at his lips and bit her own lip. He groaned and smoothed it out with his tongue. He kissed her and sighed.

"I just feel like kissing you all day." He told her as he climbed on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow as he laid over her hips. "I don't want you leaving the bed today."

"But I have too. I have my walk through in... she looked at the clock. "In two hours."

"I want to serve you today."

Roman sighed as she rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and moaned. "As much as that sounds good I have to go."

"In that case," he leaned up and kissed her. He leaned her down and stroked her hair. He smiled down at her and rubbed his nose against hers. I'll just have to settle with snogging you until you have to leave."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love your lips."

"They love you too." He kissed her again then they heard a knock on the door.

Celes poked her head in as she bit her thumb nail. "Are you two up?"

Lee groaned and Roman giggled as they pulled apart. "We are up." Lee called out. "Come in."

Celes walked in and paused. "Sorry, I didn't know that I was interrupting."

"You aren't interrupting." Lee told her.

She looked over to Roman unsure and Roman just smiled at her. "Come here, Cel-Bear. I have good news to share.

Lee scooted to make room. When she climbed on the bed he held her chin and kissed her sweetly. It was gentle and sweet and through that kiss she could feel the love he held for her. It warmed her heart so hot she started to cry. He kissed her eyes and smiled at her as he leaned back. He looked up at Roman and Roman smiled as tears were gathered in her eyes. She pulled Celes closer and kissed her too.

"We love you very much." she whispered.

"Oh, you guys…" she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I love you guys too."

Roman squealed and held her tighter. Lee leaned over Roman and kissed her again. "I will leave you two for some alone time." He kissed her again and then growled. "I can't get enough of kissing you." he told her. Then he turned to Celes and kissed her too. "Neither one of you can I get enough of." he gave a sigh and got off the bed. "Make sure she eats, Celes." he told her then he left the room.

Roman sighed as she laid back down with a big smile.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman." Celes told her as she sat up and looked down at Roman.

"What I do?"

"Not only did your little thing with Lee induce an emotional state of super love but I'm exhausted!"

"Oh." she gave a little laugh. "Sorry."

Celes shook her head. "Are you? Are you really?"

Roman smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned. "I'm good. Really good."

"Oh please, you weren't even trying to share last night with me! But you did and not only was it insanely hot it was so loving. I woke up crying!" Celes exclaimed.

Roman blushed, "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I… he just… sorry."

Celes' eyes softened. "I know, baby girl. Its okay. I was only teasing. I love the feeling how intensely he feels for you. It makes me feel more secure. Besides, I got some morning nookie cause of it."

"Well I'm glad you got something out of it." She laughed. Then she sighed. "I feel like i'm floating on a cloud."

Celes laughed. "Yeah that's how it feels. Makes you dizzy and delirious but the good kind. That's the best feeling in the world and the scariest."

"I… I cried. When he made me open the link between us… I cried. All his love for me, fear of losing me, his need to keep checking that I was real… It was there. It was just like you… I knew it was possible to love all of you but I didn't realize it would be this much." Tears prickled her eyes. "i don't ever want to lose him or you… not even Harry. I don't think I could handle it."

"Now you know how I felt when I thought you were dead. It's the scariest thought in the world. to think you could die." Celes sniffed. "We love you more than life, Ro. I'd die if you did." She leaned forward and kissed her. "If you want I'll show you sometime…"

"Yes, I would love that." Roman said as she pulled her into her arms. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. When I go, we all go together."

"That's morbidly comforting."

Roman sighed as she kissed her. "I need to shower." she quickly got up and showered. When she got out she dried off. "I'm going to be late if I don't hurry."

"Where are you going?" Celes asked as she handed Roman some of the fruit that was on the tray.

Roman ate the fruit as she pulled on her some lacy bra and panty set. She pulled on a white blouse and buttoned it. "I have to do my walk through for the lounge." she paused as she turned to her. "It's done. They finished building my burlesque lounge."

"Really!" Celes exclaimed. "Oh! That is great!"

"Right!" she pulled on black business pants with white pinstripes going down it. It hugged her butt just perfectly as if they were a second skin. Roman heard Celes give a hiss and she turned and was hit with a wall of lust. She smiled at her as she cocked her hip out. "You like what you see?"

"Oh, very much so." Celes said licking her lips.

"Not now. I have to go." Roman said softly.

"Well damn it, I shall ravish you tonight." Celes stated sitting up on the bed on her knees. "Until then I will sate my appetite elsewhere." Celes said getting off the bed she stopped at Roman and cupped her cheek eyes filling again. "I do love you more than life you know?"

"I know, and I love you too." Roman said and kissed her, Celes kissed her back and left the room. Roman shook her head with a smile. she tucked in her white shirt and and grabbed the jacket to her pants. She slipped on some black heels as she bit into her Luscious Licorice. Her hair was pulled back into a french twist and curls spiraled down the side of her face. She quickly ran down the stair and entered the kitchen.

"Mummy!" the kids all greeted.

She smiled at them and kissed them all on their heads. "What do you guys think?" she asked as she gave a little turn. They all nodded in approval and said how pretty she looked. She smiled at them.

"Did you eat?" Lee asked from behind her as his hand cupped her butt.

She squealed as she pulled away. "Sure!"

"Ro…"

"I'm going to be late." she told him as she kissed him. She turned and ran into Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and frowned at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His hands slid down her back to her butt and squeezed hard.

She giggled and pulled away. "I am going to do a walkthrough of the lounge. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She gave him a kiss and ran out the door aperating. She arrived in an alley in London. She took a deep breath and pulled on her suit jacket. It was long enough to cover her ass but if she bent down it would give a nice view. She smiled as she walked out the alley with a cool stride.

She walked a couple of blocks and then found her building. She smiled up at the big sign reading 'Rolesque'. She was so excited she had to share with everyone. She opened the link to everyone as she walked up to the building

"Good day, Mrs. Jordan." the architect greeted.

"Good day." She shook his hand strongly.

"Shall we go in?"

"We shall." They walked into a long dark hall which lead to a double set of glass doors. She opened them and walked into the main part of the lounge. On far left side of the room was the bar, which the liquor would be served. The whole room was very spacious. On the far right there were built in booths. She walked into the room and looked around. There were a set of stair on the far right wall which lead up into a balcony area with more booths. She nodded approvingly. She walked towards the bar. Behind it was a room where she would have all the liquor stored. To mask it it was covered with mirrors. She entered the storage room and her smile grew bigger. From the storage area you could look out into the lounge but the lounge couldn't look in. She liked that.

"The mirrors also rotate if you like." the architect told her. He demonstrated by going over to one of the mirrors and pushed on it. It turned and opened into the lounge.

"Perfect." she told him. There were a set of winding stairs from the storage area. She took the stairs and found herself in a mass dressing room area. The whole second floor was doing but dressing room area. She smiled as she walked across the room. There were a few trap doors if they needed for the show. She Another winding staircase lead to the third floor. She sighed when she walked into the office area. A big bay window looked out over the city. The lights would be awesome at night. She opened one door and found a closet and then she opened another door and found a bathroom.

"What of the hidden room?" she asked as she frowned.

"Ah, yes." he walked over to a panel on the wall and tapped on it. A door appeared. "I didn't want to make it too obvious. It is set to a default so all you have to do is tap it until you assign it to appear at your command."

"Nice," she said as she entered the hidden room. It was big quite roomy. a big area for the bed and other things she would need and across from in deep in the floor was a bathtub. Oh how she enjoyed her bathtubs. "You really have outdone yourself." she told him as she knelt down to the tub. "I am truly please." she got up and smiled at him.

He cleared his throat a couple of times as he tried to keep his lust down.

Roman just smiled as she walked passed him. She walked out of the office and down another set of stairs which brought them back to the main area of the lounge. She sighed as she looked up at the big stage. This was going to be awesome. A burlesque lounge. "I truly am pleased. Thank you very much."

He shook his head. "No, thank you mam. It was your design. If you did not build the prototype I do not think I would be able to build such a building." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. "Your keys, mam. I truly hope you succeed. And, break a leg."

Roman laughed, "Thank you."

He gave her hand one more kiss then left her alone in the building. When she felt he was gone she squealed and marched in place. She felt like a little kid that was given her own little play house.

" _We need to celebrate!"_ she told everyone. " _Orgy at my place!"_ She laughed when she heard a moan, groan, and a laugh. She quickly locked up the building and aperated back home. As she was walking up to the house Celes was already halfway towards her with Harry and Lee in two.

"It is beautiful!" she said as she reached Celes. "Absolutely beautiful!" She did another squeal and another march.

Celes wrapped her arms around her. "That is too cute!"

The four of them went back into the house and opened a bottle of bubbly and toasted Rolesque. They sat back on the floor and Celes laid on top of Harry's chest, while Roman laid on her belly and Lee laid on Roman's belly. They were this connected little unit and Celes couldn't stop giggling. She was on her sixth glass of bubbly as were the others. Roman joined her giggles and Harry and Lee would chuckle once in a while.

"I think this party needs music!" Celes exclaimed suddenly getting up and disrupting them all. They all hey'd at her and she just giggled and stumbled over to the ihome and hit a button on the ipod in it and the room filled with some dance music. She set down her glass and with a wave of her hand pushed the furniture in the room back. She began to shake her butt and hop around the room. Roman got up and joined her and the two did a sexy type dance watching the boys. Both of them moaned and Celes let out a shrill little giggle and kissed Roman.

"I'm really light headed." Celes said in a stage whisper.

"Me too." Roman whispered back and the two girls collapsed into giggles. Celes tried to lean on Roman and missed she fell toward the floor and Roman grabbed out for her and ended up falling with Celes. They fell with an oof, and both giggled again, so did the boys.

"I want to… feel all that stuff from last night again." Celes said.

"It reduced you to tears." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, Harry it did. But they were the good kind." Celes said looking at him then at Lee.

"You're drunk." Roman said.

"So are you." Celes whispered and kissed her, Roman moaned and deepened the kiss and Celes' hips rose a little.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Harry said as he watched them. "No." he grabbed Celes and pulled her out from underneath Roman. "No teasing."

"You like it." Roman said wiggling on the floor a little. Lee laughed and went over and grabbed Roman up off the floor.

"Why aren't you two drunk?" Celes protested.

"We have a higher tolerance." Lee said holding Roman in his arms.

"Well thats just cheating." Celes said stumbling over to Lee and Roman. She reached up and gave Lee a sloppy kiss and then one to Roman. "Good night my sexy love monkeys." she declared and then she passed out.

The next morning Celes woke up with a hangover from hell. She opened her eyes and yelled. "Awe! Who the bloody hell opened the window?" she demanded.

"I did an hour ago." came Harry's voice.

"I have a hangover and you open the window that faces the goddamn morning sun?" Celes exclaimed.

"Sorry Cel." Harry said she felt him get out of the bed and when the drapes were shut she cracked an eye open and nearly came unglued. Harry was completely naked. "Did we have sex last night?"

"No, you passed out after you called Roman and Lee 'Sexy love Monkeys'" Harry said getting back into bed and scooting closer to her.

"Sexy love monkeys…? What the hell?" Celes asked looking up at him. She winced as she moved her head too fast.

"Here." Harry said handing her a goblet it steamed a bit on the top. "Hangover cure."

"Because those exist." Celes muttered taking a sip of the potion and squelched. "Thats awful."

"You're the one who had what six glasses of bubbly last night." Harry said with a chuckle.

Celes tried another sip and her stomach turned. She shot off the bed and made it to the sink in the bathroom.

"Oh Sexy." Harry said coming in and holding back her hair as Celes threw up a few more times.

"Ick, I'm never drinking again." she moaned turning around and dropping to the floor of the bathroom. "I just want to curl up and die."

"No dying." Harry said with a laugh and he kneeled down in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why are you naked?" she asked.

"More comfortable way to sleep." Harry said.

"And?" she pressed.

"And I wanted to see how you react. And you'll notice… you're naked too." he said trailing a finger down her breast. Celes gasped and then moaned.

"I need to clean my mouth." she murmured.

"I dont care about your mouth Celes." Harry said and reached up cupping her other breast. Celes shivered and felt heat pool between her legs. She moaned again and reached out and kissed him. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened them allowing him to dip his in her mouth. She went to press against him but he stopped her and she groaned. "How about you let me take the lead?" he asked picking her up.

"Oh, yes please Mr. Potter." Celes said surprised. Harry chuckled and brought her over to their bed where he laid her down and then crawled over top of her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her pelvic bone and Celes sucked in air through her teeth. What had come over her husband? Whatever it was she liked it and wanted so much more.

Harry looked up at her and smiled at her, she shivered and he dipped down and very lightly his tongue to her core and she jumped and giggled. He growled and dipped in deeper causing Celes to yelp and push against him. He chuckled and began to work her core with his mouth in a way she didn't even know he knew how to do. Had he been taking lessons or something? Celes arched her back as he swirled his tongue around her clit and gave a shriek through her teeth grabbing her hair and panting.

"Harry… you have to stop now…" she moaned. He replaced his mouth with his hand and looked up at her.

"Never." he said huskily and thrust his fingers into her, she gasped and looked at him in shock and surprise.

"You… Oh God…" she whimpered as he worked her to her climax, but before she could come he stopped and she screamed at him. He just chuckled and kissed his way up her body stopping along the way to pay special care to her breasts. By the time his face got to hers she was humming with desire. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm making love to you Celes." he whispered and kissed her, she grabbed the back of his neck in her desperation to be as close to him as possible. He chuckled and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Celes can you…?" he asked and she nodded closing her eyes she opened the connection and gasped when she felt Roman listening in.

" _You little…_ " she thought and could hear her goading Harry on as well.

"Dont say it Harry." she whispered.

"And why shouldn't I?" he growled and Celes heard them both laugh.

"Please…" Celes whimpered.

"I'm the chosen one…" Harry growled into her ear and she came with a yell.

"Cheater." she exclaimed grabbing his hips and pulling him to her. "Now."

He entered her and she was still trying to come down from the last orgasm and gave a little shriek as she shook on him. He pumped in and out growling in her ear as he became close to his own release. Celes met him pump for pump until the two found a release both growling as they did. Celes lay shaking underneath Harry trying to think straight again.

"Was Roman giving you tips the whole time?" she asked looking up at him and he smiled.

" _Oh, got to go._ " Roman said in her head and her presence left.

"No, just there at the end." Harry said blushing a little.

"Well, good God, Harry. She must really be getting to you." Celes said, she was still trying to breath normally.

"I'm taking my 'Lee pills' as you put it." Harry said softly leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, yes you are, but its all you." Celes moaned arching her back a little.

"Still have a headache, nausea?" Harry whispered.

"No, not anymore." Celes said coyly.

Harry pulled away and grinned down at her and she looked up at him in shock. "Well good, time to get up."

"What the hell?" Celes demanded sitting up.

"What? What I do?" he asked smiling at her.

"You… you tease." she gasped.

"Got to take it out on someone, and I'd prefer not do those kinds of things to Lee." Harry said with a cocky grin.

"You think teasing me will cause Roman to sleep with you sooner?" Celes asked laughing. "Oh, you do not know her very well then."

"Well, yes and no… I like teasing you its new for us… me taking the lead… and I figure it might help a little because you'll go about messing with her now." Harry said, his grin was huge.

"You think you are just so clever, don't you?" Celes said getting up on her knees and pressing herself against his body.

"Oh, I am clever." Harry said pulling her by the small of her back towards him.

Celes sobered, "Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course, why would you even question that?" he asked brow furrowing.

"I want to try something." she whispered. "Just relax and clear your mind."

"With you pressed…" he was cut off by her shooshing him.

Celes closed her eyes and pressed open the connection. She focused on Harry finding him. "Now think about me." she whispered. When he did they both gasped, it was amazing. Celes revelled in it but pulled away sharply when a shot of guilt went through it. She flinched and opened her eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry said pulling away from her. Celes looked at him curiously, he was turning back into the robot. She sighed and got off the bed and pulled out a pair of small cotton shorts and a tank top.

"Uh… what are you doing today?" Celes asked him.

"I have to go to the office and catch up on paperwork." he said going to the closet and pulling out a suit and threw it on the bed and turned to her. "Want to take a shower?"

"Um, no…" she said feeling a little awkward now. Why would Harry feel anything but love when he thought of her. "I told Roman Id help her with…" she couldn't think of anything.

The door burst open at that moment and Celes smiled in relief as Roman came strolling in. "Good morning Potters." she said and went over and hugged Celes. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Im fine." Celes whispered back breathing her in.

Roman pulled away from Celes and went over and kissed Harry just long enough to make him be a little squirmy. She pulled back and patted his cheek. "Im proud of you." she said and Harry blushed while she laughed.

"Um… so that thing Roman… you needed my help with?" Celes asked looking at her for help.

Roman gave a smile, "Rolesque! We need to go and start furnishing it, hiring people… breaking it in." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes looked at Harry with an apologetic smile. "See? I have some...breaking in to do." she said trailing off.

"You don't mind Harry do you? I mean, we will share what we are doing?" she told him as she bit her lower lip and smiled.

Harry looked down at Roman and groaned. "No… I… don't mind but please don't share. I'll be at work."

Celes laughed at him. "Thats the hottest time, its like you're being sexy and scandalous and no one knows but you." she said walked over to Roman she leaned forward and sucked on her bottom lip. "Dont do that!"

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She pulled back and looked at Harry, "I promise to make it pleasurable." she told Harry. "I don't make it all day."

Celes reached up and kissed Harry and smiled again. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Sexy." he said and Celes felt tears come to her eyes and turned quickly.

"I'll… be downstairs." she said leaving the room. She stopped around the corner in the hallway that led to the 'Attic of love' and took some deep breaths. What was Harry guilty about when he thought of her? Was it Roman? She didn't care… well she actually cared but not in the negative way. Why would he be guilty at all? She sank to the floor and sat Indian style thinking.

Roman turned on Harry and glared at him. "You do know… I am the most dangerous one in the house, right? I'm sure I told you that." She told him.

Harry looked down at Roman in shock. "Why yes, you did, what… what's with the angry amazonian act?"

She stepped closer to him, "Harry, with one touch I can read all your memories."

Harry flinched and stepped back. "Ro, you're kind of scaring me. Why so aggressive?" he asked.

"This is your only chance I'm going to give you. If there is something you aren't saying, say it now. With respect I block out that power. I believe everyone should have privacy, but if you hurt Cel…" her voice caught in her throat. "If you hurt us… my forgiveness will be hard for you to gain back along with my trust."

Harry looked at her for a few minutes debating it. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into hands. "Ro, I did something truly awful a few years back." Harry whispered.

Roman braced herself as she felt her heart break. She didn't know what it was but she felt hurt. "What?" she whispered.

"When Celes left me… when she left me to die… when she thought you were dead… I… had an affair." he forced out eyes filling with tears. He never wanted it to happen, but it didn't matter because it did.

She gasped as she covered her mouth. Her heart hurt worse. "W...why would you do that? Why would you do that to her… to us? Blaise… Blaise had done this to her." she cried. "Harry, why?"

"I was 17 years old, and the woman I loved the most didnt want me. She _left_ me, I didn't know what to do or how to… and Cho came along all nice and kind and all of a sudden… It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I regretted it the minute it happened. I wanted to take it back." Harry cried looking at her.

Roman sank to the floor and cried a little harder. "I… I can't… I… You _have_ to tell her. This can't be like seventh year where you tell me you are and you don't. You _have_ to tell her. You can't go to work today…. you have… Oh God."

Harry looked down at her and his heart hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he kneeled down and tried to take her in his arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she scooted away from him and cried in her hands. "Don't touch me!"

Harry put his hands up and sighed. "I'll.. leave you alone. I need to …" he stopped and opened the door to the room with one last look at Roman he left the room.

Celes was still sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath when she felt Harry walk up. She looked up and gave him a little smile. "I thought you needed to go to work."

Harry sat down across from her and looked at her. "I have somthing to tell you, and you're not going to like it." Harry said softly.

Celes felt her stomach drop. "What?" she asked.

"Celes…" he stopped looking at her face, he was about to crush her. "I… had an affair."

Celes sucked in a breath as her heart stabbed in pain. "You…?" she asked.

"It was stupid and rash , and I should have never done it." Harry said in a rush.

Celes' entire body began to shake. "Who? When? Why?"

"I dont think that…" Harry started.

"You don't get to think Harry, tell me the answers, now." Celes said darkly.

"Cho, when you left me… because I was an idiot." Harry said and Celes finally burst into tears. Harry moved forward to take her in his arms but she side stepped him.

"Do not touch me." she hissed.

"Cel…" Harry said.

"How could you? How could you do that? I was _dying_ without Roman and you went and slept with someone else." Celes asked and looked down at her hand. She ripped the rings off and took off down the hall. "Roman, Ro… I need you to come here now." she cried looking around.

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She stood up on shaky legs and then walked out of Celes' and Harry's room. "I'm here."

"Give me your ring, I want to give them back to him before he leaves." Celes said holding her hand out. Tears streamed down her face and she felt Harry and Lee come up behind her.

She wiped at fresh tears as she looked at Harry and Lee. She didn't want to give it back just yet. It was… too much. She held out her shaky hand to Celes. "I… okay…"

Celes slid the ring off and turned to Harry. "Take them back." she snapped tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I won't." he whispered.

"Take them now Harry." Celes said shaking her hand.

"No." Harry said stubbornly and Celes shrieked at him and she threw them.

"GET OUT, GET OUT AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK." she screamed.

Roman held Celes back as she cried. She felt so torn. She needed to help Celes. She needed to back her. She wanted to cry it all out. Then she felt Harry. Harry did love her. He loved them both but he made a mistake. She didn't want to be around him but she also felt him. Helt his guilt, his hurt, and his stubbornness. He was not going to give up on them.

"Get out." Celes moaned rocking a little in Roman's arms as she lost strength in her legs she slipped down and looked at Lee for help. "Please." she cried.

Roman couldn't even look at them. Everything in her just started to close off. She only sat there with Celes. Her connections were there but she didn't hear anything.

Lee nodded, "Come on," he told Harry. "Lets… lets go."

"I dont… want to." Harry said as Lee led him away.

"I can't…" Celes cried. She rocked and clung to Roman. "Ro… please… help me. Why did he do this?"

She held her tighter and didn't do anything. She used her powers to calm her down as she just held her. The heartache was too much. All of it hurt. "I… I don't know…"

Celes kept crying but calmed a bit. "I'm… so tired of getting hurt. I want to be happy." she whispered tears falling down her cheeks.

"So do I." she whispered. "So do I." She leaned her cheek on top of her head and rocked her.

After an hour of sitting for about an hour Celes finally looked up sniffing. Lee was back he was sitting not that far away and Roman was still crying as well. "I want to go to sleep." she whispered.

"Do you… want me to put you to sleep?" she asked her. "Or you want to just go to bed?"

"I just want to go to bed, I… don't want to sleep in that room… I… need to sleep anywhere but there." Celes whispered through tears. "I just want you both with me."

Lee nodded. He got up and picked her up. Roman slowly stood up. She clung to the back of his shirt as she followed him to a room. Lee laid her down then he picked Roman up and laid her down next to Celes. he walked on the other side of the bed and laid next to her so that they were sandwiching Celes. Lee reached over Celes and laced his fingers with hers.

"Just sleep. Both of you. Just sleep." he told them.

Roman heard Celes breathing became heavy and even. She was sleeping not so peacefully but she was still sleeping. She held her and calmed her as much as she could. She was too upset, hurt, and worried to sleep. Where would Harry go? Will he be okay? Will he be warm for the night? She looked up at Lee. "Lee," she whispered. "What is going to happen? Last night… we were so connected… we had a little flow… I don't… I don't understand what happened. Why… why is this happening?"

Lee caressed her cheek. "You need to sleep, Ro."

"I… can't."

"Its okay. Everything will worked out. We are connected. Without Harry we are off balanced. He will come back but until then we will have to make due. Just sleep."

Roman nodded as she closed her eyes then fell asleep.

Celes awoke the next morning to find herself sandwiched between Lee and Roman. She didn't move she just laid there her heart breaking. She had a headache from all the crying and didn't want to move. She thought back on it. Everything had been so good before all this happened. Had she just not...connected to him. Her heart clenched and her eyes filled with tears again. She sobbed and felt Lee's arms wrap about her.

"I'm sorry, Little Minx." he whispered.

"Didn't you sleep?" she sniffed.

"A little, but I mostly watched over you and Roman, shes hurting pretty bad too." he said softly. Celes nodded looking at her and taking her hand. Roman was still sleeping, or she appeared to be and if she was up she wasn't letting on she was awake.

"Why are you so good to me? Both of you? I dont deserve you." Celes whispered.

"Celes, I wish you'd stop saying things like that. You _do_ deserve what you've been given." Lee said sounding a little exasperated.

"Why would he do this, Lee?" she whispered.

"I cant tell you that." Lee said and Celes gave a shaky sigh and looked around the room.

"This is the room Alan stayed in when we locked up Ro's demon." Celes said trying to not think about Harry anymore. "I don't want to stay in this room. After today I mean."

"Do you want to stay by yourself?" Lee asked.

"I… maybe sometimes… " Celes whispered, fresh tears fell.

"Its okay to want to be alone sometimes." Lee said.

"I don't do well when I'm left alone for too long." Celes said.

"I know, but you won't be. Roman and I are right here no matter if we are all in the same bed or across the house from each other." he said softly against her ear.

Celes sighed and leaned into him still holding onto Roman's hand. "Okay." she said and began to cry again, sobbing in fact. She woke Roman. "I'm s-sorry." she sobbed to her.

Roman took a deep breath. "It's okay." she said a little sleepy. She kissed Celes' temple. She sat up as she held her hand. Something was off. It didn't feel right. She absentmindedly rubbed Celes. It wasn't right. Why? When everything was going so well. They were starting to flow. They were connecting… Harry was finally opening. Something was telling her it wasn't right. It was wrong. she laid back down and curled up to Celes. "Cel-Bear, don't cry." she whispered. "I will fix everything."

"You will?" Celes cried. "Can you fix what he did? Its like Blaise all over again." she sobbed.

Roman brushed her tears from her eyes. "I know Cel. I know. Look at me." she told her.

Celes looked into Roman's eyes, she could feel her strength.

"I _will_ fix this. I always fix what bothers my Cel-Bear just like how she fixes me. You trust me, right?"

"Always." Celes whispered.

Roman kissed her, "I have to go. You can reach me through our link if you need me."

"Wait," Lee protested. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some things, but when I'm done it will be fixed. I promise." she kissed Celes one more time.

That made Celes feel a little better and she even managed a half smile. "Thank you Ro-Ro." she whispered.

She groaned and then smiled, "Ro-Ro?" she shook her head as she leaned over and kissed Lee. "I will be back. It may be a week or a couple of days but I will be back." she bounced off the bed. "Take care of our Cel-Bear, Lee." she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Celes began to cry again and she turned and buried her head in Lee's chest. "A week, I didnt mean for her to be gone for a week." she cried. "I just want to… feel something else."

Lee pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You heard what she said. If you need her all you have to do is reach out to her. You can still talk to her through your connection. We are still connected to her. She won't close that off to you."

Celes sniffed nodding. "Thank you, Lee." she trailed off. "Lee? Can we stay in the 'Attic of Love'?" she asked. "Not cause I want to… _love_ but because its our space and I can feel comfortable there."

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want." he told her. "Whatever will make you comfortable. I have my orders and I will fulfill them not only because Ro told me, but because I love you and will make you comfortable."

"I love you too, thank you." Celes said and reached up and kissed him. She gave a little moan and pulled away. "I'm so messed up, I'm breaking inside and now all I can think about is sex." She began to cry again.

Lee picked her up from the bed and carried her out the room. "You aren't messed up. You are hurting and you want to be comforted. It's a natural reaction. We don't have to do anything until you are ready. I had Molly come get the kids so it will only be the two of us for a while."

"Oh Lee, thats so nice. You are such a good man." Celes said kissing his chin. "I'm so… I don't even know… how do you? I thought those marks meant something." she said looking down at his arm under her knees. "They're how we clame you but how could he… ignore that?"

"I… I don't know. It's hard for me to ignore it. Then again, the connection wasn't there when this happened… I… I really can't answer that."

Celes sighed, she felt all cried out as they entered the room they called theirs. "I'd like to take a bubble bath. It'll help me feel better… I hope."

"Whatever you want." He told her as he placed her on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water. He poured the bubbles into the water and went back to her. "It will be ready in a bit. Do you need anything else?"

"You." Celes whispered, her lip trembling. Apparently she had more than she'd thought.

He crossed the room to her and cupped her face. He kissed her gently and wiped her tears. "It's okay. It will all be okay. We just need to believe in Ro. If she can fix anything its her. She is too stubborn for something not to be fix." he smiled down at her. "You will see." he kissed her again.

Celes sighed and kissed Lee like she was a starving person. "I know, she's bloody amazing." she said her tears drying again.

Lee scooped her up and took her to the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the tub and turned off the water. "Yes she is and so are you."

Celes cupped his cheek and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Chocolate Bear." she whispered reaching down to take off her tank top.

He helped her undress and put her into the hot water. He sat next to the tub and watched her. He enjoyed watching her… he also enjoyed watching Roman. The few times he saw Ro taking baths he just enjoyed watching her. They had so many similarities but yet so many differences. He waved his hand in the water. "I am still amazed on how lucky I got to have both Ro and you."

Celes smiled and looked at him. "You think you're lucky? I got you and Roman. I won the lottery with you two. You both make me feel special, you both challenge me… I didn't know that even though I'm devastated our love is keeping me strong.

"You know he still loves you." he whispered. "I know how it is to mess up. Even though I loved you and still love you I knew it was wrong of me to go after you without talking to Ro. I'm not saying he loved the other woman but it was a hard time for all of us. You couldn't feel Ro because of the connection being gone and you went into a deep state of depression. I was living a half life with her and she didn't even know it. What happened to Harry? I mean really? What did Harry do to mourn over all of this. He lost friends, some friends he consider family, and his wife was slipping out of his hands."

Celes sat in silence thinking about what Lee said. "I can see that." she whispered. "Doesn't make it right, but I can see that."

Roman had quickly went back to her room. She changed her clothes and then left the house. She aperated to Rolesque and walked around the building. It was more like pacing the building. She knew something wasn't right and she needed to leave the house in order to clear her mind and get away from the emotions there. She sat in the middle of the empty room and closed her eyes. She calmed her mind and set her emotions aside. She felt a heavy load lift off her as she started to meditate. She didn't know how long she was like that but a chill down her back told her she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and meet the black ones of her demons.

"You summoned me?" he asked.

"No, I was meditating." she told him as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Awe, don't be like that." he told her as he scooted closer to her. "You know our anniversary is coming up. We should celebrate by doing something." he leaned against her. His long hair brushed over her.

"We don't have an anniversary and we aren't celebrating anything." Roman snapped at her.

He turned quickly and pushed her onto the ground. He glared down at her, "We do have an anniversary and you _will_ celebrate it with me." he growled. His eyes softened as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, lover of mine. I want you so much that I can't control my temper around you."

Roman hissed at him. "Get off me. I have other things to think about and other people to be concerned about. I don't need your drama right now."

He growled at her. "I don't like when you ignore me Roman. I want your attention at all times. I will have your attention."

"You spoiled brat, be gone with you!" she hissed. "I have other things to do."

"Like what? Harry Potter? He has been getting to close for my liking. He needs to back off."

"What did you do?"

"Why, Roman, what ever do you mean?"

"You did something and when I find out what it is, I am going to make sure you don't ever do it again." she growled.

Her demon laughed as he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

If she knew that their was something off and if her demon had anything to do with it she knew for sure something was up. She opened her connection to Harry. She reached out for his presence. She needed to find him as soon as possible. She found his unique presence and felt him hesitantly connect with her. She smiled and aperated to him. She stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. She opened the door and ran into Harry.

"Ro… what…"

"Not here." she told him. She apparated back to Rolesque Lounge. She sighed as they entered the building. She locked the doors behind them she turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry. I was so worried about you. You will stay here until I get this all sorted out, okay?"

Harry nodded hugging her back, taking her in and feeling a little less lost.

Celes woke in a cocoon of warmth, she sighed and rolled over to find Lee still sleeping behind her. She smiled and touched his lips. She felt a shiver of desire run through her dulling the pain she felt in her heart. She snuggled forward and kissed him lightly. His eyes opened and he looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed him again, he kissed her back. Celes sighed and deepened the kiss, Lee ran his hands down her body and pulling her leg up so that her thigh rested on his hip. She pressed herself closer and he pulled her closer at the same time. She started to pant as the pain dulled so much she almost forgot about it. Lee trailed a series of kisses down her neck, and Celes moaned. He growled a little and rolled her over on her back so that he was looking down at her. He hesitated a minute, Celes gripped his hips and helped him thrust into her. She gasped and met his thrusts. She threw her head back and allowed the whole thing to take her away. She felt what Lee was doing to her in that moment and smiled. She felt him trail his hands down her body as he thrust faster and harder. Celes moaned louder as they reached closer to climax and then they were shaking in it and Celes let out a scream. Lee collapsed on top of her and Celes started to remember all the bad things that had happened the last few days and started to cry again.

Lee just rolled them over and pulled her into his arms again and allowed her to cry. Celes opened her link to Roman and nudged her.

" _I miss you."_ she whispered through the link.

" _I'll be home soon, Cel-Bear I promise._ " she replied.

" _I love you."_ she whispered through the link her eyes still spilling tears all over Lee's chest.

 _"I love you too._ " Roman said back and Celes sighed holding Lee tighter. He stroked her hair as she cried and didn't say anything. She got some more of her tears out and when she finished she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Stop apologizing." Lee said and Celes couldn't help but smile a little. She blushed.

"Could we maybe eat?" she asked.

"I'll ask Rosy for something, will you be okay if I leave for a few minutes?" Lee asked.

"I will, I'm not porcelain." Celes said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes." Lee said and kissed her head before getting out of the bed. Celes felt suddenly cold but didn't say anything. She watched Lee pull on some pj pants and he gave her one last kiss before he was gone.

She sank down into the bed and closed her eyes, she did something she'd been doing for about a day now and reached out to Harry. She didn't let him know she was there, she was so mad at him but she couldn't help checking up on him she loved him so much sometimes she could barely breath but he had hurt her so badly she wasn't sure if shed ever get back to where they had been just two short days ago. He had finally been doing all the things she'd waited for him to open up and do, and now they were miles apart literally. She sighed and pulled back, he seemed okay to her. She kept her eyes shut trying to will herself to feel better, it didn't work the only time she felt half normal is when Lee was with her or when she was linked to Roman.

Lee walked in with a tray of food and Celes sat up a little and smiled. He set the food down and she grabbed a hunk of bread and nibbled at it thinking.

Roman was able to furnish the bedroom. When she brought Harry back she made him take a bath as she finish decorating the room. It was a little harder for her to concentrate cause all she could think about was stripping and getting into the tub to comfort him. She didn't like the lost feeling he gave off or the pain.

She had awakened early with Celes reaching out. She felt hurt and sad still. She knew Lee would take real good care of her while she was gone. Roman looked at the sleeping form next to her. She brushed some of his hair from his face and watched him. She had sensed some of her demon's magic on him but it was a little tricky. Every time she tried to reach out and see what it was it would only hide itself away from her.

Harry's green eyes opened and looked into hers. There was surprise, recognition, hurt and then his lost feelings all flashed through his eyes.

"Don't feel that way." She whispered as she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. "You are not lost. As long as I'm here with you, you're not lost." She pressed as kiss to his lips. "You are not lost. I'm going to fix all of this." She kissed him again.

"I hurt her, how can you fix that?" Harry asked softly.

She shook her head. "Something's not right. I can't explain it cause I'm not sure. All I know is if you really did what you did I would be pissed off at you. But I'm not. I just have a need to comfort you." She pressed her forehead to his. "I can feel my demon's magic on you. I think he may have done something to you."

Harry growled. "I'll kill him if he's the reason I think I hurt Celes...you...even Lee…" Harry said eyes darkening.

"It's good to see some fire in you." She sighed as she sat up in bed. She fixed her nightgown and got out. "First thing first. We need to train you."

Harry sat up raising an eyebrow. "How?" he asked, he also got out of the bed and went to stand in front of her.

"I am going to decorate my building and you are going to connect with me. I noticed that you don't connect with us unless I pull you in. So now you have to connect. I also want you to talk to me through it." she stepped around him and went to a private dressing room and changed. "So go ahead and change and meet me down stairs."

Harry turned and just yanked on jeans and a shirt and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't bother with shoes and padded down to the main room of Rolesque. He gave a timid smile. "Okay so… how do we do this?" he asked, feeling as he did when he learned how to cast a Patronus third year.

She sat him down and then sat on his lap. "My magic is emotion based." she gave a sly smile. "If you want it, come and get." she told him. She turned on his lap so that her back was to him. "Reach out to me through the connection. I will sit here all day if I have to." she wiggled her butt a little and laughed as she waved her hands and tables and chairs appeared.

Harry looked at her and groaned. "Woman!" he growled. He closed his eyes trying to think about what he wanted, to touch Roman. After a minute he cracked an eye open. "Anything?"

"Nope," she told him as she continued to wave her hand and move the tables and chairs around. "I told you, if you really want it. You have to really reach out for it. It's why I've been teasing your for so long."

Harry's eyes opened wider and he stared into hers. He _did_ want her, so bad sometimes he felt like his entire body would implode if he couldn't just touch her skin. He groaned and shut his eyes once more. He reached with all he had, he wanted her badly and he knew it. He kept pushing it further and further until he felt a little flood gate open. His heart stopped and he gasped recoiling. "What the…?" he trailed off keeping his eyes shut.

"You were almost there. Don't be scared of it. I told you its emotion based. You are going to feel a lot of things." she told him. "Do it again."

Harry nodded sighing. He did as he did before and this time when the gate went down he didn't recoil he just kept pressing forward. His heart sped up as he felt a rush of feelings coming from her. "How do I...lessen it but stay connected?" he asked straining.

She smiled, "Try thinking of sunglasses. It blocks the excess out but yet you can see."

Harry did as she said and suddenly the feelings dulled but didn't go away. "I love magic." he uttered enjoying her feelings washing through him.

Roman smiled, "Why Harry, no one has touched me so firmly like you." she teased. She sent him her love. "Do you feel that?"

" _Yes._ " he whispered in her mind. " _Little tease._ " he said and his eyes popped open and looked at her. "Thats amazing, why do we not know about this magic on this side of the pond?" he wondered aloud.

She shrugged, "I think its because it can be dangerous… emotions are hard to handle." she looked over her shoulder at him. "Especially if you have people you love. It's one of the reasons why Celes and I are so emotional. We stand strong together but at the same time you have to see that we are individuals with our own feelings."

"That's why she was still mad at me about seventh year, I just assumed she had you she'd be fine. But boy was I wrong. I have the bruises to prove it." Harry said and suddenly felt a twinge of guilt about her.

Roman turned on his lap so that she was facing him. "I will fix it." she whispered. "If my demon was involved I know I can fix it. Just give me a little time. I promise you everything will be okay." she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." he said against her lips and then moaned. "Roman…" he said softly as lust filled him.

She giggled as she gave him one last kiss and got off his lap. "Okay, now we learn long distance." she aperated across the room. "Connect to me."

Harry groaned and sat back on the chair, he pressed himself out and connected to Roman a little easier this time, but it strained him. Even across the room it seemed to be difficult. "How do you and Celes do this miles apart. I can barely keep it up and you're still in the same room?" he panted.

" _Practice make perfect."_ she touched him with her magic.

He shivered as she did and tried to respond in the connection but found it difficult to do so. He furrowed his brow and tried harder. " _Practice._ " was all he got out before he blew out a breath and leaned over, he was sweating. "Good God." he panted.

Roman chuckled as she walked up towards him. "It will get easier. The first time Celes reached out over a long distance was in Hogwarts. She was so aroused and sexuly fustrated that she wanted me to know. I was in the library and she was in her apartment. It was one of the best feelings." she smiled. "You need food. Maybe that will help. I'll be back in a bit with food and drinks."

Harry nodded and watched as she apperated. With her gone and him alone he sat back up again and closed his eyes. He concentrated on touching Celes, he wanted to check on her. His heart sank when it didn't work. He tried again, Godrics Hollow was so far away, he just wanted to feel her. It still didnt work, so he tired for Roman and sweating he found her and nudged her a little. He smiled proud he'd managed it before the connection fell away.

Roman aperated back with a bag of food and some drinks. She entered the building and found him where she left him. She smiled widely at him. "Good job." she told him. "As a reward what would you like?" she set the food down and pass him a drink and some food.

He drank greedily and looked at her with heated eyes. "What do you think?" he asked pushing out and sharing his feelings of lust, he took another drink and grabbed up the sandwich taking a large bite out of it.

She giggled as she sat on his lap. "How about you get to touch, but no sex?"

"A guy can get behind that action." he said laughing a little at his little pun. He set the sandwich down and ran his hand up Roman's leg slowly, keeping eye contact.

She bit her lower lip and moaned. "Dirty boy." she chuckled. "Maybe if you do well I will let you get behind and have the action."

Harry growled at her words and reached up kissing her neck as his fingers came into contact with her core through her pants.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. Her hands ran through his hair as she pressed closer to his fingers. "You can touch me more."

Harry didn't have to be told twice he pulled his hand away long enough to unbutton and unzip her pants, he dipped his fingers down into her core and groaned as he found her wet and hot. "Dear God, Ro." he panted against her neck nipping it.

She gave a shuddering gasp as she rocked on his fingers. "I'm always willing." she whispered as she looked at him and kissed him. "You just have got to want it." she said against his lips and then slid her tongue inside his mouth.

His tongue danced with hers for a few minutes as he worked her and he growled removing his fingers he stood her up yanked her pants off got up sat her down on the chair kneeled down between her legs spread her legs and dipped down there with his face. His tongue came into contact with her core and he moaned as he tasted her.

Roman moaned loudly as she held onto the side of the chair seat. "Oh, God… Harry." she moaned again. A hand reached down and ran through his hair. "Oh, God." Her hips rolled against his mouth wanting, more.

Harry worked her harder pressing into her with his tongue as he felt her buck against him. He let out a low rumbling growl and pulled away replacing his tongue with his fingers dipping up and at an angle to hit her g spot, he leaned down and worked her clit while he thrust in and out of her with his fingers.

Roman became wild with her need to release. She fisted her hands into his shirt, hair, wherever she could touch. She bucked hard against his fingers as her muscles started to tighten up on her. Then it happened she squirted with her release as she screamed. Her body vibrated through the climax.

Harry chuckled looking up his face dripping. "How's that for wanting it?" he asked lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. He slid up her body and planted a kiss on her lips.

She moaned as her body still shook. She looked into his green eyes and smiled. "I think we need to train you more because I want more."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said pressing his erection still encased by pants to her naked thigh. "We could do both." he muttered kissing her again.

She laughed as she pushed him away. She stood up and shimmed back into her pants. "That's the rule. You do better and I will allow you touch me. Do really good and I may have to use my mouth on you. Do awesome, and I won't have to do anything. It will be all you." she caressed her magic against him.

Harry sucked in a breath between his teeth and groaned. "Before we start again I need to go take a shower… a very, very cold shower." he said.

She cuckled and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Do what you have to do."

Harry groaned again stepped forward and kissed her softly before he went off to shower. He stepped under the stream and looked down at himself moaning as he concentrated on touching her from the shower so she could feel his pain and desire. He pressed out standing under the stream of water, he found her and pushed his feelings on her through the connection. He exserted himself and the connection faded, then he tired for Celes again, this time he felt a glimmer of something but it recoiled so fast he got whiplash. He slid down in the shower to sit on the ground. "Damn it." he muttered

Roman finished decorating the main area when she finally stood up and stretched. When she looked at the clock it was the evening. She had felt Harry lay down for a nap but when he didn't wake up she knew he had worked himself hard. She reached out for Lee. He connected strongly with her. They passed their love for eachother through it and she told him what she suspected. She didn't want to tell Celes just yet. She didn't want to give her a false hope. She needed more time. Every time she had touched Harry all his memories were jumbled up. It was as if her demon put them all out of sequence to throw her off. It was so frustrating. She went back up to the private bedroom and found Harry sleeping on the bed. She covered him and laid next to him. She curled her body around his and pressed a kiss to his lips. She really did love him and she wanted him to be happy. Just like she wanted Celes and Lee to be happy. They all deserved it.

"Why did you bring him here?" her demon's voice hissed.

"It's _my_ room and I can bring anyone I want. _You_ I don't want in my room." she hissed back.

Her demon growled as he crawled into the bed behind her. "You are mine. I don't want anyone else to touch you." his hands slipped around her hips and pulled her toward him.

"No I am not." she told him. She looked over her shoulder at him. " _You_ are mine. _Y_ ou belong to _me_. Once I find out what you have done to Harry, I'm going to make your life a living hell. Now be gone with you."

He hissed at her and vanish in his usual black cloud of smoke.

Roman glared at the empty space. She turned back to Harry and kissed him again. She slipped out the bed and went into her office. She looked around the empty space and waved her hand. She was in the middle of decorating it when she felt Lee and Celes. She smiled as she ran down to meet them. She laid eyes on them and her smile grew bigger. She ran towards Celes and hugged her tight. "I missed you."

"I did too, that part of the reason I made Lee bring me here. I made cookies." she said sheepishly looking back at Lee loaded down with five containers of cookies. "Lots of cookies. I saved those for you the rest went to The Burrow."

Roman laughed as she kissed her. "I know I don't want to be at the Burrow now. Luke probably has a plan to get into _all_ of them."

"I'm trying not to think about it. My curse when I hurt is this insane need to bake. Lee had to make me stop or I would have kept baking and baking." Celes sighed and looked around the lounge. "It looks great." she whispered walking over to the stage.

Roman took one of the containers of cookies from Lee and kissed him. "Yeah, its coming along." she said as she opened the container and pulled out a few cookies. "So what was the other reason you made Lee bring you here?" she asked as she watched her carefully through her eyelashes.

"Harry touched me earlier, its why I started baking… and I've been checking on him… I just...I miss him. I hate that I do but I do." Celes sighed running her hand through her hair.

Lee set the cookies down and sat down in a chair to watch them.

Roman cupped Celes' cheek. "Don't do that. I want you to miss him. I told you I would fix it and I will. If you miss him that is good. Our connection is strong and its okay to miss him. I am sure he misses you. If there is anyone more perfect as a couple its you and Harry. You both were meant to be together."

"Meant to be." Celes whispered. "Bound by fate." she said softly. "Its like that doesn't even seem possible now." she said and walked away and up onto the stage.

"I seen it first year." Roman told her without looking up at her. "I seen you with him first year. It's rare that it happence but every now and then when someone's path is so strong and so set I can catch glimpses of their future."

"You… knew?" Celes gasped eyes filling with tears she didn't even know she had left. She came down off the stage. "If we were meant to be...then why?" she trailed off when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Her eyes met his and she felt sudden relief. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hello." he said softly and looked at Roman in question.

"I didn't tell you first year because I learned long ago that it's up to them to walk that path. If I had intervene it would have changed the right path to something different. If I told you and Harry you were meant to be together he probably wouldn't have fought Voldemort." she told Celes. "It's why I say I didn't choose him for all of this. He is different in the connection. I don't know how he fits just yet. But he needs to be here. He needs to grow stronger. My… demon is threatened by him and I don't know why."

Celes nodded taking it all in she reached up and cupped Roman's cheek and kissed her. "Thank you." she whispered and looked over at Harry for a second. "The cookies, they're your favorite." she said nodding to the containers.

"Snickerdoodle?" he asked and Celes nodded, he looked as though he was going to say something else when Lee stood up and blocked his view of Celes.

" _Harry you have to want it._ " Roman told him through the link. " _You have to really want it."_

In that moment all he wanted was to touch Celes, he pressed out and touched her and she gave a little gasp. " _I love you._ " he whispered sweat building on his forehead. Celes didn't respond she just stared at him from around Lee's arm.

"Its time to go." she whispered to Lee not dropping her gaze from Harry's.

Lee nodded. He kissed Roman and gave Harry a sad look then they aperated.

Roman smiled up at Harry. "You did well."

"You think?" he asked softly looking down at her, he pressed out and connected to her. It was easier now.

" _She told me you touched her all the way in Godric's Hollow_." she told him through the link. " _You touched her and she couldn't help but think about you. She bake_ you _cookies. Not me."_

" _I didn't think it had worked, I've been trying every once in a while since we started."_ he said to her without thinking he answered in his mind. Suddenly he felt very confident in the connection.

" _Think of the connection as a two way portal. You can always connect with the other end but if the other end is closed off you aren't going to get anything. It was why I was so hurt that she left me seventh year without telling me or connecting with me. She closed herself off to me. I couldn't find her. Tell me, when you touched her what did you feel?"_ she told him as she walked over to the cookies and started poking through them.

Harry thought about it. " _Deep sadness, disbelief. Almost like she doesn't quite believe its happening. Worry, lots of worry and love."_ Harry said and picked up a cooking taking a bite and savoring the taste of his wife's cookies. She made them just the way he liked them not too soft, not too hard and with just the right amount of cinnamon and sugar.

Roman smiled up at him, " _That is because she loves you. She will always love you. As long as I feel love for you and I feel her love you will always be loved."_ she wrapped her arms around him. " _I'm proud of you."_

He wrapped his arms around her resting his cheek on the top of her head. " _I'm proud of you, you handle yourself so well in these situations. You're the glue."_ he said and kissed the top of her head with a sigh he looked around. " _Need help?"_ he asked.

Roman giggled as she looked around. " _Help eating? Or help putting them away?"_ she teased.

He reached down and kissed some of the sugar off her lips. " _If i help you eat them, it may lead to a different kind of eating."_ he growled and kissed her again.

She moaned as she kissed him back. " _I believe it's my turn to eat something."_ her hands slid up his chest.

His eyebrows shot up and he growled scooping her up and carrying her to the room he dropped her on the bed and joined her kissing her fiercely.

Roman moaned as she pushed him down. She straddled his hips and pulled off his shirt. She kissed him down his neck to his chest. Her teeth scraped against his skin and she felt him shiver. She worked open his jeans then kissed him lower. "Are you ready." she breathed.

"Yes." he breathed looking down at her.

She took hold of him and licked up his shaft. She swirled her head around the blunt head then she slowly swallowed him. When she came back up with the same suction she used on Lee she heard Harry curse.

Harry thrust his hips. "Bloody hell." he groaned feeling like he was going to lose his shit.

Roman chuckled as she went back down. She savored the taste of him and the feel of him in her mouth. He was surprisingly just as big as Lee but he had more of a thickness that excited her. She started to bob a little faster on him. When She saw him panting she scraped her teeth gently against him.

Harry hissed through his teeth and looked at her, he wanted a release desperately. He groaned rolling his hips up a little.

Roman pulled back up and allowed him to fall out of her mouth with a popping sound. Her hands gripped him and started to pump him. She swirled her tongue around him then went back to going down on him. She sped up as she felt his need to release. As she increased speed she increased the pressure. " _It's okay, Harry. Do what you have to."_ she told him through their link.

Harry's eyes shot open and his entire body tensed and came with a loud grunt. He shuddered while he did and when he finished he just laid there. "That was amazing. Don't tell me, you learned that from reading a book?"

Roman laughed as she gave him one last lick. She crawled up to him and snuggled into his side. She kept her leg draped over him. "Okay, I won't tell you I learned that from reading a book." she teased.

Harry groaned as he imagined her sitting on a couch reading the book biting her lip as she did. "Oh God." he shuddered.

She giggled again as she kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry? I can go get us the rest of the food downstairs."

"I could eat." Harry said softly. "Or I could stay like this for the rest of my life."

She laughed as she sat up. "No staying like this for the rest of your life. We have more work and we have Lee and Celes to please. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be rocking Celes' world like you own it." she teased. She hopped off the bed and gave him a hot look. "I know you are almost there." She caressed him again with her magic. She found she really enjoyed doing that to him. Every now and then she would get Lee. She really did love teasing her men.

Harry shivered as she touched him and thought back on how good it felt to actually take control in the bedroom with Celes and groaned. "Fine, I'm getting up." Harry said standing he pulled on some pants. "I'm not sure how I feel about pleasing Lee though, I mean I'm open...but…" he said and laughed at the look on Roman's face.

"Harry Potter! Where did that sense of humor come from." she chuckled.

Harry flashed her an evil grin. "Oh you know...lots of places." he said bouncing on his toes.

Roman laughed as she shook her head. "I worry about you sometimes." she teased as they walked out and down to the main room. She found the bag full of sandwiches and handed him one. She gave him a soda as she sat and unwrapped her sandwich she sighed as she looked up at the stage. It was still bare.

Harry watched her and then at the stage. "It need lights, and a place for the house band to play." he suggested gently.

"You think so?" she asked. "I wasn't sure if I wanted a house band. I was thinking of a DJ… but I think I can have both." she bit into her sandwich and looked over to him. "Do you play any instruments or sing?"

Harry smiled. "I can play the guitar a little and no ones ever told me I sound bad when I sing." Harry said. He looked at the stage thoughtfully. "You could put the band stage left(right side from audience)," and he turned and looked up at the overhang. "And the DJ pit can be up there." he pointed to it.

"Humm, you maybe right." she told him as she looked around. "Will you be willing to perform one night?" she ask just as he was drinking.

Harry choked on the soda and pounded his chest. "Uh… Ive never sang in front of anyone except Celes." he blushing. "Why dont you listen before you ask?" he said.

Roman smiled as she watched him. "I'm all ears."

His eyes widened, "You want me to sing now?" he asked and sighed. "do you have a guitar?"

She waved a hand and a guitar appeared in her hand. "I have many. I enjoy playing the guitar as well." she handed it to him as she adjusted her seat to face him. She smiled like a little kid getting ready for a treat.

Harry began to play the chords for 'Hey Jude.' he watched her and opened his mouth shaking his head. "Hey Jude, don't make it back. Take a sad song and better. Remember to let her into your heart…" he continued to sing looking down when he had to change chords. He forgot where he was and just let the music take him away the way it always did. He remembered singing with Celes the night of their wedding and didn't even realize as he sang the song the connection opened to not only Roman but Celes as well. He kept going until the song was over and when he stopped he opened his eyes and looked at Roman.

She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him gently as she sat on his lap. "Do you realize what you did?" she whispered.

Harry looked up at her in his lap. "No, what did I do?" he asked softly.

" _Celes, tell him."_ she told Celes over their private link.

" _Harry Potter."_ she sighed in his head and his eyes filled with tears.

" _I did it._ " he whispered back to her looking at Roman. "I did it." he repeated.

She nodded as she wiped at her eyes again. "I knew you guys loved each other." she said. "Oh, God. I feel like Celes when she felt Lee's and my love." she cried.

Harry buried his face in her neck and hugged her tighter. " _I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out._ " he said to Celes.

" _I always knew you loved me."_ she said back he could tell she was crying. His eyes overflowed with tears. He hugged Roman tightly. "Thank you." he said into her neck.

Roman ran her fingers through his hair as they both cried. After ten minutes she got up and wiped at her eyes. "You guys suck." she told him. "Making me cry like this." she gave a little laugh.

Harry laughed a little and went over to her kissing her. "Celes woke in the middle of the morning because of you and Lee." he shrugged. "I'm sure she views this as payback."

" _Damn right I do."_ Celes' voice rang clearly as if she was standing right there.

Roman laughed, "Leave it to her to have some payback." she wiped her eyes again. "Come on, lets go to bed." she told him as she took his hand. "Oh, and by the way, you are so hired!"

He laughed and followed her. "Guess Ill have to start working on my music and voice." he said he could still feel Celes but she was shying away a little.

Roman crawled in the bed with her clothes on and reached out to Celes. " _I promise to fix it. Just stay for the night. Just for tonight."_ she told her as she drifted to sleep.

" _Always_ " Celes said to them. Harry looked down at Roman and pulled off his shirt crawling into the bed next to her. He pulled her to him and drifted off to sleep finding Celes there.

Back at Godric's Hollow Celes curled around Lee and cried, he held her and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"He loves me." she sobbed.

"Yes he does, Cel." Lee whispered to her. She clung to him. "He has for a very long time."

"I.. knew but I didn't _know_." she said and Lee chuckled a little. "Its not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you." Lee said and Celes looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I guess that sounded a little...convoluted." Celes said shrugging..

"No, it sounded right. Well right for our unique situation." Lee said.

Celes laughed a little more, "They're sleeping now."

"They tire out easy." Lee said.

"Don't let Roman hear you say that." Celes whispered looking up at him.

"Oh no, of course not." he said sarcastically implying he teased her as much as Celes did about getting worn out easily after sex.

"You are so bad." Celes said giggling.

"Oh I practice being bad." Lee said looking down at her a gleeful smile.

"Oh?" she asked curious now. "How does one practice being bad?"

"Lots of sex." Lee said and Celes burst out laughing.

"Lee… I can't...Oh God thats hilarious." she said laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. "I practice being bad by having sex! Oh… oh I have to use that sometime."

Lee shook with laughter and grabbed her chin taking her lips. Her laughs quickly turned into moans. Lee pulled away still chuckling. "Not tonight Little Minx." he said brushing her hair back.

"You dont want to practice?" she asked coyly.

"No." Lee said and Celes snorted in laughter.

"Okay okay, no sex tonight." she snuggled against him. "But I will make you pay for denying me tonight Lee."

"I'd like to see that." he whispered.

"Oh you will… maybe I'll tie you up by myself this time." she said thoughtfully, she probably wouldn't it wasn't her style unless she was having a threesome with Lee and Roman. Lee stiffened so the words got the desired reaction.

"You wouldn't dare." Lee said seriously.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she asked yawning.

"You wouldn't...would you?" he asked but found that she had fallen asleep. He reached out to Roman and found her sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep soon after.

The next few days were passed with Roman decorating the building, Harry practicing and every now and then touching each other. The closer they got to the birthday party the stronger Harry became. He was able to reach out to Roman if she was out on the town getting them food or if he was trying to reach Celes. Celes was slowly warming up to him but there was a little hesitation. Now that it was Roman's and Noah's birthday party they all sat in the living room opening up gifts. Celes sat between Lee and Harry. Roman sat on the floor with the kids and held Noah open up gifts.

"You two should stop by the lounge real soon. Its coming along great!" Roman told them. "Harry has been helping me out too! We set up a stage for a live band and added lights."

"Sound nice." Lee said as he smiled down at her.

"Yep, he has agreed to be the music manager." she told them.

"Hey! When did I agree to that?" he asked.

"The night you sang. Didn't I tell you that you were hired?" She teased.

"Celes is going to perform, I will manage the girls and costumes… and perform. I want Harry to perform too and Lee you are in charge of the security of it all." she gave Lee a devilish smile, "I want you to perform too."

"Wait… no, no, no. I don't… No, I don't perform." Lee told her.

Roman gasped as she sat on her knees and pouted. "You… you won't perform for me? What if I want you to perform? Would you deny me the pleasures of seeing you?"

Celes smiled up at him, "You may be bad and get twice as much practice but she is worse." She whispered to him. "How are you going to say no to a face like that?"

Roman made a pouty puppy face. "Please, Lee… for me?"

He groaned and looked at Harry and Celes for help.

Harry raised his hands and shrugged, "She already bamboozled me into being the music manager." he told him.

"Don't look at me," Celes told him. "I already have ideas on what songs I want you to perform."

"Mutiny!" he told them.

Roman smiled as she sat on his lap. "If the shoe fits!" she told him and kissed him. Feeling extra devilish she reached out with her magic and touched Harry.

He took in a sharp breath and glared at her. She winked at him.

"From now one I shall be called Captain Roman or Captain Ro." she told them.

"Oh, Captain Roman, my Captain." Celes teased.

Roman laughed. "Cake time!" she declared. The kids cheered as they ran towards the kitchen Roman hopped up and followed them. Celes shook her head as she followed and Lee glared at Harry.

"You couldn't help me out? I don't even know if I know how to sing." he told him.

"You know how to sing." Ro said as she poked her head back into the living room. "I make you sing every chance I get." she winked at him.

Lee and Harry groaned as they walked into the kitchen. "Harry can you get some plates." Celes told him. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Roman smiled as she watched him. She got up from her chair and followed him into the kitchen. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All she knew is she felt like really teasing him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yes?" he asked as he reached up for the plates.

"Do you remember watching Lee and me here on this island?" She asked.

He hissed as he whirled around causing the plates to slip from his hands. Roman used magic to catch them so they wouldn't break. She smiled at him as he glared at her. "What are you…"

"I don't know." She told him. "I thinking living with you for the past few days has really got me going. I really enjoy teasing you." Her heated eyes looked over his body as her magic touched him. "If you want I can make you sing to me too."

It was the last straw. He had too much. She was always teasing him and not bending every time he went for her. This morning she had entered his dreams and had her way with him. He woke up wanting her bad. When he had tried to catch her she only giggled and skipped away from him. "You little nymph!" He growled as he stalked towards her.

She giggled and started to walk away. Harry wasn't having it this time. He appeared in front of her, wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, guys. Change of plans." He yelled over his shoulder to Celes and Lee right before he aperated.

Roman squealed as they aperated into a room. She pulled away and laughed. "Harry, we have to…" she trailed off as he kissed her hard. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled as he slapped her backside.

"You are in so much trouble now."

"Is that so? Well tell me, Mr. Potter, what are you…" she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and slid open a door. "Put me down!" she told him.

When he dropped her on a bed she glared up at him. "No talking!" he told her as he crawled over her. She squeaked as she tried to get away from him. He grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her towards him. He pushed up her dress and ripped off her panties. Before Roman could fight him or think about fighting him he connected strongly with her. She gasped and then he slammed into her.

Roman rolled onto her head as she screamed out into a climax. Her body shook violently as it took her over when she came down she saw that he didn't wait or slow down. He was pumping fast into her. She pulled him down as she kissed him hard. They ripped at each others clothes until they were nude. he growled at her as she pulled him into her arms. she bucked wildly against him. Her nails scratched down his back as she bit at his shoulders.

Harry rolled over so that she was on top and pumped into her from below. She screamed out another orgasm as she rode him hard. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. Her teeth nipped at his lips as well as his. They had a wild uncaring feelings about them but at the same time a lust filled need to keep going. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist and brought her up and down on him. He need her hard and fast. All the teasing that she did to him, all the lust he had held for her, and all the jealousy he held suddenly came out at once and he was taking her.

Roman whimpered as a shiver of fear ran through her. She felt as if he didn't stop soon he was going to break her. She clung to him and then she felt his comforting spirit wrap around her. It was then that she felt him open completely. She held on tighter. His love washed over her and they both climaxed. She screamed into his neck and he roared his out.

They both sank into each other and panted. Roman's body shivered as well as Harry's. "What… the… bloody… hell… was… that?" Roman panted.

Harry chuckled as he held her close. "You…"

As Roman started to calm down she noticed the room they were in. it was a japanese style bed room. The bed was down low to the ground, and from what she felt it was firm just like how she liked her beds. Floors were hard wood and polished brightly. She lifted her head and looked around. There was a picture of a cherry blossom tree on the shoji doors.

"Harry, what is this room?" she asked in awe. The color of the comforter was a warm red color.

"This is… our room."

She looked down at him. "Our… room? she asked.

He nodded. "I wanted to give you something that would give you peace of mind. When you said you always think about the Japanese garden when you meditated I wanted to bring that back to you."

A bonsai tree was set on a dark wooden coffee table. She heard water running and every so often she heard a bamboo tip over when it was full and empty out. "Where is that sound coming from?" she asked.

Harry chuckled as he picked her up and disconnected himself from her body. He walked her to a set of shoji doors and slid them open.

Roman gasped as she stepped out onto the deck. "Is… this?"

"It's part of the garden. I closed off the part that is to our room. So when someone is in the garden they will not see over here." he pointed towards the main area of the garden. She saw how it was connected.

"Harry…" she whispered as she looked around. She didn't know how he did it but it was as if he plucked the image of the garden from her memory and brought it to her. She wiped at her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he cupped her face. "Don't cry, Ro."

"I'm just… so happy." she sniffed. "How did you… how did you know? I only talked about it but… how?"

He smiled at her and wiped her eyes. "I had a little help from Alan. He said he knew what garden you were talking about and he sketched it out for me."

Roman wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm sorry. For every thing I've done. I'm sorry. I can be so mean to you and…" She trailed off as he kissed her.

"You haven't been mean to me. You only give me a hard time because you love me. If you were mean I would let you know."

She sniffed as she hugged him. "Thank you, Harry."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath." He walked her back inside and ran the hot water.

Roman giggled, "It looks like an oversized bowl." she told him

He smiled, "I saw it and thought of you. I know you like your baths but it was quirky… kind of like you."

Roman laughed as she kissed him and stepped into the hot water. The hot water relaxed her as she closed her eyes. Harry stepped in and pulled her towards him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No," she sighed.

"I felt your fear. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it wasn't that… You are just so passionate I felt like you were going to break me."

He gave a chuckle. "I would never break you."

Roman looked up at him, "I know." she smiled and kissed him. "Now you have to rock Celes' world. She is going to love it."

He laughed. "You girls really like this hard stuff don't you?"

"It shows that you love us. You can't express how much you love us so you show it though your actions. Don't get us wrong, we love the nice and slow but we also want you out of control."

"It scares me." he told her as he poured water over her hair. "I feel like I can't control myself."

"But you can and you will. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you love us and you would never hurt us. Besides, you, Mr. Potter need to be out of control every now and then. It shows you have emotions. You are too… concealed. That is why I have been making you train. You need to open up more. We aren't going to hurt you. We love you too much to want to hurt you." Roman told him.

"I see," he told her.

Roman sighed as she relaxed into him. She allowed her powers to drift through him like she had been doing for the past week. This time she found him opened and clear. She gasped as she sat up. She held onto his hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

She quickly went through his memories and tracked down her demon's magic. _Got you, you little bastard._ She thought to herself. She allowed the memory to play before her. She had to go over the memory a few times before she came back to her senses. She pulled the memory out of Harry and he gasped. It was a dark inky string of light. She squeezed it in her hand and it died out and disappeared. She turned to Harry and looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I feel...better." Harry whispered looking a little shocked and confused.

"I thought so. It was a false memory." she told him. "The whole affair was a false memory. You never slept with Cho."

"I never… Oh God… Roman I told Celes I did though." he said in realization.

"You never did. I will explain it to her too. The day I found you at the Leaky Cauldron my demon came to me. He was annoyed that I was getting closer to you. I've noticed when I start to get close to someone he starts to mess with them." she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess my curse is my demon. I try to get close to someone and he wants to hurt them so that I pay more attention to him."

"Well he's not going to get to me anymore." Harry stated and kissed her firmly.

She kissed him back. "Good. We need to tell Celes and Lee. And you need to move back in."

"Okay, good plan." he murmured and lifted her with him when he stood to get out of the tub.

She cupped his face, "Are you okay? Really, are you?"

"I will be okay, once we tell Celes the truth of all this. It kills me I hurt her even if it was a planted memory." Harry said smiling down at Roman.

"I know, sweety. I know. It kills me when any of you are hurt." she walked over to her dress and picked it up. "Uh… you totally ripped my dress." she said frowning at it.

Harry laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… sorry about that. Over there is a little bit of clothing that belongs to you." he pointed to a small chest on the floor.

She sighed as she threw the dress aside. She went over to the chest and opened it. "Hey!" she squealed. "I was wondering where this went!" she exclaimed as she pulled on one of her favorite dresses. "I would call you a panty thief but you didn't… Never mind. I see them." she laughed.

He laughed and yanked on some of his own close he stowed in the room and then stepped over to her and played with the hem of the dress. "I took that one cause its my favorite on you, the way it hugs you in all the right places makes me a little wild." he said leaning down he kissed her.

She blushed as she kissed him back. "Oh, come on." she told him as he rubbed her cheeks. She took his hand and then paused. "Uh… how do we get out of here?"

Harry walked around in front of her and pulled her to another sliding door and slid it open to reveal the library. "Like this." he said pulling her out of the door.

"Harry Potter!" she hissed at him. "You are a stalker. The library?" she laughed as she shook her head. "From now on I'm calling you The Stalking Sneak Attack." she teased as she laughed again.

Harry laughed and shook his head as well. "Whatever you want Honey bee." he said and they walked out into the living room, Celes and Lee were sitting on the couch, Celes was rubbing her chest and Lee was looking at her concerned. "What's wrong?" Harry asked brow knitting in concern.

"Nothing, just a little pain. I'll be fine." Celes said clearly forcing a smile.

Roman looked at her with concern. "We… uh, we found out what happened." she told them. She cleared her throat as she looked looked at Lee and then back at Celes. "My demon implanted the a memory into Harry. He never slept with Cho."

Celes heard the words, but she wasn't sure she could believe them. "He never slept with Cho." she repeated. She looked at their hands connected and her heart hurt some more. "He never slept with Cho." she said one more time.

Roman frowned as she let go of Harry's hand. She sat on the floor in front of her. "No, he didn't. He implanted the memory like how Slughorn falsified his memory to give to Dumbledore. Except it never happened."

Celes felt her heart lift a little, "Harry Potter didn't sleep with Cho?" her eyes sparkled and a sly grin spread across her face. "You have sex hair." she pointed out. "He _did_ sleep with you though…" she looked up at Harry. "You didn't betray me."

"Never." Harry said.

Roman smoothed out her hair and blushed. She scooted closer to Lee. "My demon seems to be playing with people I try to get closer to. He doesn't like when I'm not thinking about him."

"Little brat, its like hes taken kicked to a whole new high." Celes said getting up and going over to Harry, she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "I threw our rings, I don't know where they went." She whispered eyes filling with tears.

Roman smiled as she stood up and gave the rings to Celes. "I told you I would fix it." she whispered. "I picked them up on the way out."

Celes turned to Roman and kissed her deeply. "You're the best soul-mate a girl could ask for." she turned back to Harry and handed him the rings.

Harry took them and picked up her left hand. "Don't ever take it off again." he said sliding it on.

"Never." Celes whispered. Harry turned to Roman and gave her a tender look holding up her ring.

"And you, you little nymph… you too." she said grabbing her right hand.

Roman blushed hotly at the new nick-name. She nodded. She stepped back and and raised her chin. "Now go and have a honeymoon." she told him.

Harry grinned, and then growled picking up Celes she squealed and looked at Lee. "You should practice Lee." she giggled as Harry walked away with her.

Roman frowned at Lee. "Practice? What is she talking about?" she asked.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Being bad, she said I should practice being bad." he laughed a little harder.

She laughed, "Yeah you definitely need practice cause I'm the best at being bad."

"You've had a lot more sex than I have Ro, of course you are." Lee said and frowned when he realized what he said. "I didn't mean it… crap." he said blushing.

Roman laughed, "You are so lucky I love you and I'm in a good mood or I would have taken offence to that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are also lucky I enjoy sex way better with you." she kissed him. "Celes." she kissed him again. "And Harry."

Lee kissed her back. "So you and Harry finally…" he growled and picked her up. "My turn." he said and carried her off.

She laughed all the way up to their room.

Harry and Celes barely made it to their room before they were ripping at each others cloths. Celes needed Harry to take her right then and there. They never made it to the bed and fell on the floor Celes on top of Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said between kisses.

"It wasnt your fault." Celes said kissing him. She wanted all of him at once.

Harry flipped her over so that she was on her back and looked down at her, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was spread out around her. She looked beautiful and Harry wanted her to know that so he connected with her and she gasped eyes filling with tears.

"You're getting so good at that." Celes said her voice husky.

"I still have a lot to learn." he said, he dipped down and kissed her neck sucking on a little before moving back up to capture her lips again. She kissed him back eagerly and arched her hips towards him. He chuckled. "Not yet my darling." and Celes groaned.

"Harry, I've been a week thinking the worst of you, please let me think the best of you now." Celes begged.

Harry couldn't stop himself he filled her not being able to wait any longer. Celes eyes widened and she gasped at how forceful it was. She arched her back and dug her heels into the floor to meet his thrusts. He grunted with the effort and both of them broke into a sweat. Celes gave little screams with each thrust. She felt him flood into her, his thoughts, his love for her, his extreme lust. She was so overwhelmed by it all she didn't even know they were coming together until it was half over. She want upset she missed it she shook and jerked as Harry collapsed on top of her.

"What the hell did Roman do to you?" she gasped.

Harry just gave a dark chuckle and buried his face in her hair and breathed in deep. "I missed you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran her hands through his hair. "I missed you too, I was worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry you got hurt." he said softly.

"It wasnt your fault, it was that brat of a demon's fault." Celes growled as she stroked the back of his neck where his hair met it.

"You still got hurt." Harry pointed out.

"I'm fine, I had Lee while Roman worked all this out and I have her." Celes whispered.

Harry leaned up and looked down at her. "You're sure? You're not going to come at me in two weeks throwing punches because you suppressed?" he asked and Celes barked out a laugh.

She socked him playfully in the shoulder. "No I'm not." She did it again and as if a switch flipped, Harry glared at her and grabbed both her arms pinning them above her head. She moaned and pressed into him. He looked down at her and took a minute to grab his wand and used it to bind her hands over her head. Its the only part of her body he tied up but it was enough. He reached down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned loudly. He chuckled and got up and got a pillow off the bed. He watched her the whole time he moved. When he got back he kneeled down in front of her and lifted her hips sliding the pillow under her butt. She laid back down and was sitting at an angle. He then kissed her, she was shivering with the anticipation of what could happen. He smiled and entered her so agonizing slow that she screamed. He just laughed and began to thrust deeper, because of the angle he had her at he came into contact with her g spot directly. Celes gasped and moaned so loudly she was sure they could hear her in America. Harry growled and thrust slowly still. Celes felt like everything was going to slowly and tried to speed him up by moving her hips. Harry growled and grabbed her hips stopping them and looking down into her eyes. "I want you to feel everything that I do. Everything that I feel." he whispered and Celes suddenly was slammed with every feeling it seemed Harry was having at the moment, love, lust, and insane passion. He slowly thrust into her and she shook keeping eye contact with him her eyes filled with tears. She felt him start to speed up and her climax was coming on. Harry kept going faster and faster until she could feel he was almost there.

"Harry." she cried and they both exploded, Celes gave a shuddering cry while Harry growled loudly. He fell on top of Celes both of them were shaking. Celes could still feel everything coming from him and was crying rather hard now. Harry's was on the floor right next to where Celes' lay, he turned and looked at her reaching up to brush some tears off her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, sexy." he whispered.

"It's the good crying, Harry. I'm alright. Could you uh…" she blushed still crying.

Harry released her hands and used his hands to rub her wrists he brought them to his mouth and kissed the inside of each of them. The act was so tender that Celes started to cry again. Harry laughed a little. "Stop crying, Celes." he said kissing her eyes.

"I cant help it, I've never felt all these feelings from you before. I feel overwhelmed. In the good way though." Celes whispered back to him and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I've always felt this way about you, probably since the first moment I ever saw you." he said and Celes' throat closed with tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. She looked at him for a while until she started to shiver. Harry got up and grabbed the scarlet comforter off the bed and came back to her. She had moved the pillow placed it under her head and he pulled the blanket around them. She snuggled close to him and sighed. She was still connected to him and loved it. She reached out to Roman and touched her lightly.

" _Thank you for fixing it._ " Celes said to her.

" _I will do anything to make you happy, Cel-Bear."_ Roman said in their connection.

" _And I you, I love you."_ Celes said fading fast, she kept looking at Harry not wanting to stop but her eyes were drooping.

" _I love you too."_ Romans voice came again and Celes finally closed her eyes, she fell asleep and dreamed of wonderful things that night.

Celes woke the next morning curled on top of Harry's chest, she sighed and yawned. She looked up at Harry who was already awake. She gave a jolt and he smiled.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked eyes squinting.

"An hour or so." he said playing with her hair. "I can't stop looking at you."

"Harry Potter, if you make me cry again…" she trailed off as he kissed her.

"Relax, Sexy." he said and rubbed her back. She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"How'd I get on top of you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You did it in your sleep. Guess you can't get close enough to me, huh?" he said.

"You!" Celes said coming up to look at him. He smiled up at her and her heart swelled. "We've been married for so long, and its the first time I feel like I know you."

"You've always known me Cel, the only reason I kept fighting in the end of the War was for you and our kids." he said and Celes loved that he considered Alaric his son.

"Oh Harry." she sighed and tears came to her eyes again. "Damn you!" she exclaimed. He laughed and lifted her off him.

"Let's go shower." he said and she got up with him. They kissed all the way to the bathroom and Harry turned on the water they didn't last long before he had her lifted against one of the glass walls of the shower stall and they were making love again. Celes let out little screams of desire as he thrust into quickly. She clawed at his back and they found release together soon after they started and Harry held Celes until she felt like she could stand again. Harry washed her hair and she she washed his, they washed each others bodies. It was like they couldn't get enough of one another and they touched all the time. Harry turned off the water and took Celes' hand leading her to the pile of towels her wrapped her in one and then he wrapped himself in one. They walked back out into the room and Harry grabbed a comb sitting Celes down on the bed in front of him he combed out her hair. It was such an intimate act, Celes felt her heart rate pick up. Harry finished gathering her hair and placing it in front of her body.

"Your hair has gotten really long." he whispered into her ear and she felt goose bumps rise along her arms.

"Stop doing that, I'll never leave this room and I have to get ahold of Addison today." Celes shivered and Harry chuckled watching her get up. She went over and pulled on a bra and panties, blue and lacey and then pulled on scrubs over those.

"Have you been going to the clinic everyday while this has been going on?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm responsible for it." Celes said with a smiled. She braided her hair quickly and turned to him. He grinned at her and she groaned. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Making me want to come back to bed." Celes said indignantly. She headed for the door, and looked back one last time. "Coming to breakfast?"

"I'll be down in a minute. As much as I'd love to rock a towel and see Roman's mouth fall open in shock I need to get dressed as well." Harry said.

"Maybe I can help you practice tonight, after I go over some things." Celes suggested.

"Oh? Is that code for something?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and Celes laughed.

"Not this time, I assure you." she said winking.

"Oh so it can be?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Harry Potter." Celes said leaving the room before she crawled back into bed with him.

Celes entered the dining room to find the kids, elves, and Roman and Lee there. She grinned at Roman and went over kissing her deeply. "You're the best soul-mate ever." she said against her lips.

"Oh? Am I? Does this mean I get a reward?" she asked eagerly.

Celes laughed. "I'll make you something sweet...to eat off of me later." Celes said and Lee groaned.

"Not cool." he said and she leaned down and kissed him to.

"Morning, Chocolate Bear." she whispered huskily. He shivered as she pushed her desire and lust on him. She dialed it back when she turned to the kids. "Morning babies."

She got a mixed Good Morning from all of them. Alaric, Luke, and Nick looked like they were up to no good but Celes didn't say anything as she sat down and grabbed a bagel but it in half put jam and cream cheese on it put it back together and took a bite. Harry walked in and went straight to her kissing her deeply.

When he pulled away she was breathing heavily and blushing. He grinned went over and planted a kiss on Roman and then looked at Lee with mock lust.

"You want one too big boy?" he asked eyes shining and Lee snorted when they saw the look on Roman and Celes' faces.

"Not today Mate, try again tomorrow." Lee said shaking with laughter. Harry kept laughing and sat down next to Celes and grabbed her upper thigh before grabbing a banana and peeling it. He took a bite of it and smiled at Celes.

"Uh? Does it feel like you're being ignored?" Lee asked, but Celes didn't hear the first part and looked over at him.

"What?" she asked and Roman and Lee burst into laughter.

"You two are acting like you're the only ones in the room." Roman said.

"Oh," Celes blushed. "Sorry."

"That's right you're sorry, leaving me out of the love." Roman mock pouted.

"I would never!" Celes said with a grin.

"Prove it." Roman challenged.

"Oh I will, later when I get back from work. I'll prove it over and over and over and over." Celes said and was satisfied to get moans from Harry, Roman, and Lee. She giggled put the last bit of bagel into her mouth and stood. "I have to go," she leaned down and kissed Harry. She turned to her babies. "Be good at school today, baby boy." she said and he nodded. She went around the table and kissed Lee and then Roman. She kissed Roman a little longer than the boys and pulled away. "I am going to reward you so good tonight." she whispered and received a shiver from Roman.

Celes stood again and went to the door pulling on her shoes and jacket and grabbed her bag she walked out of the house apperating to the clinic.

Roman smiled at them and squealed. "You hear that? I get a reward!" she bounced in her chair a bit.

Lee shook his head as he leaned over and kissed her. He had made love to her twice last night and once more that morning. He had told her he want to 'mark' his territory. Ro just laughed. He smiled at her now and was happy that she was happy.

She smiled at him and rubbed her nose against his. "I will see you a little later." she whispered. She heard Harry groan. "Don't worry Harry, I won't forget about you. I have something planned for you too. As my memory serves you enjoyed my dancing." she winked at him as she got up and hurried the kids off for school and then the rest of them in the nursery.

She then went to Rolesque and squealed as she walked around the building. Everything was coming along just nicely. She had the main area decorated, the band stage had the instruments nicely set up. The dressing room for the girls were also decorated nicely. The vanity mirrors had lights on them. Make-up set up in order, and costumes hung neatly. She went up to her office and sighed. She had decorated it with sheer materials of reds, purples, golds, and black. It gave that sexy and mysterious look to it. She sat behind her desk and set her feet up on the desk. Rolesque was ready to be filled.

She squealed as she went back home. "It's ready." she told Harry and Lee. She had found them in the kitchen talking. "Its ready and I need a favor." she told Lee.

"Oh, really? And what does this favor consist of? And what do I get in return?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be able to ask Scott if he would be willing to perform opening night." she told him as she bit her lower lip in worry. "I know he will probably be busy but I think it would be really cool if he performed and we could get a good crowd in… Oh! Maybe he could be host guy to announce. That would be sweet!"

Lee chuckled, "I think he may be able to perform opening night. He did say he was back in the studio right now, though." he smiled at her. "So what do I get for this favor?"

"Love and kisses?" she asked. "The fact you made your wife the happiest person in the world?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I want something more." He told her.

"Can you believe this guy?" She asked Harry.

"I'm with him. If I were to do a favor for you I would want something in return… especially since its you." Harry told her as his heated eyes ran up and down her.

She shivered. "Mutiny! That is what this is. What kind of nonsense it this?"

"It's not Mutiny, its know how you work." Lee told her.

"You spent a lot of time teasing us and we just want pay back." Harry told her as he shrugged.

Roman gasped, "Payback? I don't deserve payback. Everything I have done for the two of you was out of the goodness of my heart. You make it sound like it was a bad thing that I teased you both."

"I don't know, there were many cold showers I had to take." Harry said.

"Same here." Lee said. "Matter of fact there was one point she touched me and didn't finish."

"Ouch," Harry said. "That is really mean, Honey Bee."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where is all of this coming from? There is no ganging up on the Roman."

They smiled at her, "Celes isn't here, there isn't much you can do about it." Lee shrugged.

She laughed, "Oh really? What if I said I'm connected to her and all of this is being passed to her? Now what?"

They laughed, "Then we need to work fast." They both chased after and Roman took off screaming. " _Celes! They are chasing me!"_

Celes popped in front of Roman just as she rounded the turn. She opened her arms and waited till she saw the boys and with a wink apperated Roman out of there. She let go when they were in one of the guest rooms of the house.

"I'd like to point out, even though i rescued you they do have a point." Celes said kissing her.

Roman gasped, "Cel-Bear. You agree with them? Even though I teased Harry for you? I'm hurt." she said dramatically.

"Ro, Celes can't protect you forever." Lee called from the living room.

Celes giggled. "Ro, being on the other end of your torcher...not you torchering me but being the one they came to… they have a point. And you torchered Harry for you… I just benefited from it. Thus the rescuing… I always benefit from you teasing those two and I'm not complaining." she said stepping closer and kissing her again. "And I can protect you forever… Lee has no idea."

"Oh Roman!" Harry called laughter in his voice.

Roman gave a little squeal as she jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "This is so…" she trailed off as she kissed Celes again. She smiled. "Now this I like. Hiding from the boys and having a little fun ourselves." She kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around her. "I thought you were working."

"Ro! We know you two are still in the house. Celes has to go back to work soon." Lee called out.

Celes shook her head at that. "Addison is manning the fort. I'm home for the day and was actually heading out when you connected with me." she said pushing Roman back to the bed in the room. She kissed her softly. "I owe you a reward." she said and opened her hand making a cupcake appear in it from downstairs. She held it out to Roman's lips.

Roman giggled as she licked at it. "Well in that case, I feel a lot better. Scrubs off."

Celes giggled and then quited as she heard someone pass the door outside, she touched them and found it was Harry and tried really hard not to laugh as she stripped down to the little blue bra and panties. She stood in front of Roman and looked at her cloths expectantly. She heard another person, no doubt Lee.

Roman gave a silent giggle as she took off her shirt and jeans. She hadn't bother with underwear that morning. She paused as she hear them pace back again. She pressed her finger to her lips as she took Celes' hand and pulled her onto the bed. She kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her.

Celes gave the slightest moan and pushed Roman onto her back. She came up over her and looked down at her. She leaned down and kissed Roman again, trailing hot wet kisses all down her neck. She stopped to suck on her neck for a minute and her hand trailed down Roman's body finding her hot and waiting core. She growled a little too loudly and dipped her fingers inside of Roman.

She moaned then covered her mouth with her hand. She rolled her hips and kissed Celes deeply. There was just something so exciting about having sex while hiding. She gave a shuddering gasp as she rolled her hips some more.

Celes pumped her fingers in and out of Roman and pressed her lips to Roman's ear. "Lets have some fun." she whispered and opened the connection to the boys. She heard two loud bangs as they stumbled somewhere in the house and gave a laugh. She worked Roman harder. "I'm going to hell." she whispered.

Roman giggled and moaned louder. She also connected to the boys and passed on what she was feeling. There were more banging and stumbling around. "Twice the feeling." she said breathlessly.

Celes grinned and quickened. "Have to get you off fast, because they will be here in a minute and I won't get to finish after that." she said working Roman her thumb found Roman's clit and worked it as well getting her closer. Celes heard the pounding of running getting closer to the door.

Roman was now screaming out her moans as she felt her climaxing coming faster. She bucked wildly and clawed at the bedding. She also heard the boys getting closer. She bucked harder with desperation. She was nearly there. Just as the door busted open she screamed in her climax.

Celes shouted and tried to get away but was grabbed mid jump by someone when she looked up she found Lee's arms around her she blushed. She looked back over to where Roman lay and moaned as Harry stalked over to her and kissed her fiercely. She pressed into Lee as she watched them, her desire peaking again.

Roman was still in mid climax as she felt Harry touch her and kiss her. Her body withered as she moaned. Her body felt so hot and so wanting. She felt his fingers enter and she shuddered again. He was so raw and hungry as he kissed her. She gave into his touch and kissed him back. She moaned as she looked over to Celes and shivered. Her own lust picked up as she saw the heat in her eyes.

Celes locked eyes with Roman and moaned again as she watched what Harry was doing to her. She felt one of Lee's hands travel down to her core and his fingers entered her and she gasped blushing deeply. She allowed her head to lull back against Lee's chest and spread her legs so he could go in a little deeper. She needed more, she needed all of it. Lee kissed her neck and she watched Roman again.

Roman moaned loudly as Harry changed his position and settled himself between her legs. He kissed her neck as she rolled onto her head. His fingers were replaced with his erection. She pulled at his hair and kissed him. She met his thrust with her own thrust. He quickened his pace as he worked himself in and out of her.

Lee growled into Celes' ear as his fingers left her and she whimpered he flipped her around and lowered her to the ground grabbing one of her knees he lifted it to his hip and thrust deep into her. Celes lost it, she became an animal and began to thrust to meet his scratching at his back and moaning loudly. She forgot that she and Lee weren't alone and began to scream with each thrust. She was shaking and sweating and Lee grunted with his effort. She came so close to her climax she could taste it.

Roman heard Celes and lost it herself. She pulled at Harry's hair and bucked wildly against him. Her nails dug into his skin as she bit into her shoulder. Her toes started to curl as she felt her climax starting. Just as she was about to climax Harry pulled away. She whimpered as she reached for him but he was walking away from her. She rolled onto her side and trailed her hands to her core.

"Don't!" Lee growled as he rolled her over and thrust into her.

Celes lay on the floor where Lee left her and watched Harry come towards her. She shook, it was as if they had told each other they were switching now. She shivered as he leaned down over her and entered her slowly. She moaned. "You are going to come for me so hard you will see stars for hours." Harry growled into her ear and Celes gasped as he worked her harder until she was coming and so was he. And he was right, she saw stars.

Lee worked Roman hard and fast as he kissed her neck and scraped his teeth against her shoulder. In no time she was climaxing. Her body shuddered and her nails scratched down his back. She heard him roar out his own climax then collapse on her.

"I told you we would celebrate together."

Roman became stiff and looked up at Lee but saw her demon. She screamed and pushed at him. He laughed and was gone. Lee pulled at her.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed a hold of her ankle and tried to pull her back.

Roman kicked at him and fell off of the bed on the other side. She pulled the blanket over her self and screamed again.

Celes jolted up and pushed Harry off of her. She crawled across the room shooting Lee a look to stay away. she made it to roman and grabbed her face. "Roman, baby girl what happened?" she asked.

Roman shook as she looked at Celes. Tears gathered in her eyes and she started to cry. She was so shook up she didn't know what to do. How was it possible… Did it even happen? She felt so filthy. She didn't want to be in the room. She needed to get out. She wanted to scrub at her skin until it wasn't there.

"Oh, God." Celes whispered. Her heart was hurting for Roman. She looked white as a sheet and she shook in fear. "Come on, baby girl. Tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"I… I need a shower." She shivered. "I need to wash him off me."

Celes gave Lee a shocked look as did he. "Ro…" She questioned as she went to wrap her arms around her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Roman quickly stood up and ran from the room. She didn't give anyone a chance to hold her. She was filthy and polluted. She ran down the hall and paused at her room She shared with Lee. She took a step into the room then she shook even more. She left the room and ran down the stairs. She ran into the library. She entered the room she now shared with Harry. She ran the hot water and stepped in it. She didn't even wait for it to fill up. She just started scrubbing at her skin. She scrubbed it so hard and fast until it turned bright red and started to hurt.

She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them as she cried. How could this have happened. How could she allowed him to touch her like that and actually be aroused. She was aroused when he touched her. It had been him, the whole time… he touched her… and what was worse was he came in her. He released his seed within her. Roman sobbed into her knees. She was ruined. There was nothing that would change what had happened. Nothing.

After crying for she didn't know how long she got out of the tube and went to the truck Harry had put clothes of hers in. She pulled on underwear, sweat pants, and one of Harry's t-shirts. She crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Tears gathered in her eyes against as she started to cry again. She cried until she had fallen asleep.

Lee stood in shock. Did she just say she needed to wash him off her? He had watched her run from the room and he couldn't even bring himself to chase after her. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't meant to hurt her or scare her. Usually when they did kind of thing is was only him, Celes and Roman. Given they were the ones to initiate the act of their play with each other. But he just wanted to have a little fun with her. She had teased him mercilessly as well as Harry. They had just wanted to tease her a bit but when Celes had came home and they felt what was going on they devised a plan to have their wives. It had worked out well. They were so intuned with each other and their wives that they knew when to switch. He had really enjoyed himself. When he had leaned up to smile and tease her she freaked out. She had slapped at him, pushed him and kicked at him. He tried to hold her and calm her down but she only screamed and kicked at him. He went to follow her when she fell off the bed but Celes told him to stay put.

She had tried to coax Roman to tell her what was wrong but she only said she needed a shower and needed to wash him off of her. Celes tried again and she screamed at her not to touch her as if Celes would catch whatever disease she had.

"Oh, Lee." Celes said as he went over to him. "She didn't mean it." She wiped at his face.

Lee was shocked that he was crying. He pulled back and wiped roughly at his face. "I… I need to go." he said hoarsely.

"I will fix it Lee, I promise." She told him.

He nodded absently as he went to his room he shared with Roman. She wasn't in there. She had meant him after all. He stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall. His tears mixed into the hot water. What had he done wrong?

Roman had awakened sometime during the night when she felt the bed dip. She quickly sat up and pushed herself against the headboard.

"Easy, easy." Harry told her. "It's only me." he raised his hands to her. "It's only me. See, you can connect with me and read my memories." He gently connected with her and touched her hand.

Roman sniffed, "Harry,"

"Yes, Honey Bee. It's me."

She threw herself into his arms and clung to him. She cried as she held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "What have I done?" she cried. "I… was so aroused… I didn't know… I didn't know." She cried. "I wouldn't have let him touch me if I knew. You have to believe me, Harry. I didn't know."

"Hey, Ro, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't you allow Lee to touch you? He is your husband." Harry asked as he pulled back. He cupped her face and brushed her tears from her face. "Why wouldn't you allow Lee to touch you?"

"It wasn't Lee." she whispered. "It wasn't Lee." she shook her head. "It was _him_ , but it wasn't Lee."

"Of course it was Lee. I was there. I was connected with him."

"No, it was my demon. It wasn't Lee…" she trailed off as she cried again. "He touched me. He… he put his seed in me… How do I tell Lee?" she clung to him and cried harder.

Harry had held her until she cried herself to sleep again.

" _Roman. Come to me Roman. Wake up, lover of mine."_

 _Roman groaned as he eyes fluttered open Her demon smiled down at her. She hissed as she pushed him away and curled into a ball. "I don't want you to touch me."_

" _Oh, come now." he said as he brushed her hair out of her face. He cupped her face and smiled at her. "It wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed myself." he sighed as he laid in a bed next to her. He put his hands behind his head as he smiled at the ceiling. "You… you were great. Wild, unashamed, needy, hot, and wet." he moaned as he closed his eyes._

" _Shut up!" she hissed. "Shut up, shut up!"_

 _Her demon looked at her, "We should do it again." he said as he leaned towards her._

" _Don't touch me!" she yelled._

 _He didn't listen. He crawled towards her and grabbed her ankle. She kicked at him. He only laughed as he pinned her down. He pressed himself to her core and moaned. "Mmm, I remembered it clearly. Nice and hot." He leaned down and kissed her neck._

 _Roman pushed at him and hit him. "Get off of me."_

" _Mmm, I like when you are rough." he laughed as he rubbed against her._

 _Roman just laid still and and cried._

 _He growled at her as he shook her, "You chose me! Remember, you chose me! You will love me!"_

 _She shook her head as she started to cry. "No, I didn't choose this."_

" _Stop it! Stop crying!" he growled as he shook her again. "Fight me!"_

 _Roman sobbed._

 _He got of her and sat way from her. He couldn't stand it when she cried. "Stop it!" he hissed at her._

 _She rolled onto her side and sobbed to her hands._

" _You chose me." he said again. "I should be the one crying. I should be the one hurting. You chose me!" He hissed again then he was gone._

Roman woke up the next morning. She didn't feel like leaving her bed. She wanted to stay in bed. How could he have done this to her. It was so wrong. It seemed like everything she had worked so hard for with Lee had gone down the drain. Harry was still sleeping she slowly got out of bed and left the room. She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. She went to the refrigerator and opened it. She pull out some cheese, bread, and fruit. When she closed the door she jumped when she saw Lee standing in the doorway shocked.

She put her head down in shame and walked to the island. She felt his hurt and tears prickled her eyes.

Lee cleared his throat, "I… I can make you something." he whispered. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, have you."

She shook her head as she started cutting up things.

He took a step towards her. He reached out and stopped her hands. "I…" He trailed off as she quickly pulled back.

Everything told her he was Lee but she just couldn't look him in the eye, touch him, she couldn't do anything with him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took a step back. How was she sure he was the real Lee? How was she going to ever face him again. A sob ripped from her lips as she sank to the floor. Lee went to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Don't," she cried as she pushed him away. "Please don't." She scooted away from him.

"Ro, please. Whatever I have done, I'm sorry. Just let me… let me hold you." He begged as he came closer to her.

"No, please." she cried. "I… can't." Her breathing started to become shallow and her chest started to tighten. She wheezed as she tried to push Lee away from her. She couldn't breath and her vision was going. She blacked out and Lee caught her head before she hit the floor. He picked her up and took her too the couch.

"Celes," he called. "Celes!"

Celes came running down the stairs into the living room. "What happened?" she asked as she checked Roman.

"I think she had a panic attack. God, I'm so stupid. I just wanted to talk to her. I… just wanted to hold her." He sat on a chair. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

Celes gave him a sad look and checked Roman over. "She just passed out." Celes sighed sitting back to look at him, she was about to say something when Harry's voice filled the room.

"I think its best if you stay away from her, mate." He said, it wasn't aggressive.

Celes watched anger cross Lee's face and he was up in Harry's face in a second. Celes jumped up and tried to get between them.

" _You_ think its best _I_ stay away from her?" Lee growled into Harry's face and Harry brought his hand up and pushed Lee back a little.

"Clearly something is going on and its linked to you, I'm not saying you did anything, but until we know more its best you stay away." Harry said sounding incredibly logical. Celes could tell, by his jaw twitching, that it was just making Lee more angry. She pushed between them laying a hand on Lee's chest, she looked up at him.

"He's right, for now… he's right." she whispered. Lee looked down at her and she took that as a cue. "Take Roman, Harry." she said not turning around. Harry did so and when he was gone Celes wrapped her arms around Lee and held him until he collapsed into tears pulling her close he buried his face in her neck. Celes' eyes filled with tears as she held him the best she could being held off the ground by Lee. "Im sorry, Lee. Im so sorry." she whispered.

With those words he fell to his knees with Celes still in his arms. She sat down and he buried his face in her chest and cried some more. "What did I do?" he kept asking and Celes just held him as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

After about a half an hour she pulled back and looked down at him, he looked back up at her.

"I'm going to fix it all, but first I have to get her to talk to me. And with Ro, that's not always easy. She's so damn stubborn." Celes said and Lee nodded.

Celes stood up and offered her hand, he took it and stood. She kept his hand in her's and led him to the nursery. She led him to Rainy's crib and picked her up. She placed the baby, who was getting quite big, into her fathers arms. "Look at her, that is a product of the love the two of you have. I don't know what's going on, but Ro loves you, always will. Hold onto that Lee, she'll come back to you. Its always you in the end."

Lee looked at his daughter and then at Celes and nodded not saying anything. He rocked her a little longer and laid her back down. Celes smiled at Rosy and took Lee's hand and led him from the nursery and to their room. She led him into the bathroom turned on the tub and undressed him. After she had him undressed him she undressed herself and led him to the bath and they got in. She sat down and pulled him to lean against her. She grabbed the wash cloth and began to wipe his shoulders with it pushing a little so that is massaged him as well. He didn't cry, or talk he just sat there and let her pamper him. She whispered sometimes but mostly just kept quiet herself.

Her heart hurt, she reached out to Roman and found that she was hurting badly. Celes longed to make it all better, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime in the near future. Celes sighed and rested her cheek on the top of his head. She rubbed little circles on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

His hand reached up and stopped hers and Celes gasped and opened her eyes, he was looking at her. "I…" he trailed off.

"I know, its alright." she whispered back.

"But you…" he said.

"Will be just fine spending time with you, and Harry will take care of our girl okay?" Celes asked.

"I hate that…" he grumbled.

"I know you hate that you can't comfort her, but right now something is going on with her. We will figure it out okay?" Celes said.

"Promise me you will." Lee said.

"I promise you Lee, I will figure this out." Celes whispered, she leaned down and kissed him and suddenly she felt tears prick her eyes, she let out a sob as she pulled away. Lee turned and looked at her.

"You're hurting too." he said.

"We all are." Celes whispered her eyes overflowing with tears.

Lee stood and picked her up, her carried her out to their bed and laid her down on it. He got in still wet and pulled the blankets around them and pulled her to him. They clung to each other and laid there. It was still early in the day so they didn't sleep. They just lay there taking comfort in each others touch. Celes cried off and on and it seemed Lee was all cried out.

A few hours later Celes forced herself out of the bed. "Come to the kitchen with me, I'll bake something to make her feel better." she said.

Lee smiled a little and they got dressed. "I don't think sweets can fix this."

"They wont hurt this either, and I need to bake." Celes said softly and took his hand and they walked out of their room. They entered the kitchen to find Harry gathering food, he gave a sheepish smile. Celes went over and kissed his cheek. He leaned down but kept his eyes on Lee, there was worry in his green eyes.

"Don't." Celes whispered and Harry nodded picking up the food he gathered and leaving.

Celes began to gather things to make a chocolate cake with raspberry glaze. She pointed to the chair and Lee sat down. She brought everything over to island and began on the cake. She did it absently, it was mostly ingrained in her like most of her recipes. She mixed the cake and dipped her finger into the batter after it was mixed and licked some off her finger making sure it was sweet enough. She smiled, perfection as always. She offered her finger to Lee.

Lee looked at her for a minute and then took her finger into his mouth sucking it clean. Celes smiled a little and went back to her batter. She put it in two pans opting for two layers and stuck them in the oven. She turned and started working on the glaze. Lee just watched her work.

"How do you do this?" he asked finally.

"How do I do what?" she asked as she added sugar to the berry juice.

"Calmly bake, the whole world is crashing around us and you just bake." Lee said.

"Its how I deal, when things are bad. It helps it dull the pain for a while. It doesn't make it go away but it helps me. Ive done this for as long as I can remember. I mean at Hogwarts I didn't but I didn't have a place to do it. But summers when not seeing Roman everyday got too hard to bare I'd bake. All the things that she likes to eat that I usually don't let her have. It helps." she said shrugging.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that a lot." Celes said pushing the bowl over to him. "Stir that." she said and went to get some things out for the frosting. She turned to him and brought the ingredients over. She took the bowl of glaze from him and placed another in front of him. "You can do this part okay?"

Lee nodded and pulled the bowl to him. She handed him ingredients and told him how much to add and how to do it. She took a wooden spoon and handed it to him to mix it all together when he did it too fast she covered his hand with hers and showed him that he needed to do it slowly so the frosting fluffed. The timer beeped and Celes took out the cakes and removed them from the pans to allow them to cool. When Lee held up the bowl Celes smiled and took the bowl.

"I can teach you more than just how to make frosting if you'd like to spend time with me in here." Celes said leaning against the counter.

"I'd like that, and I can teach you how to cook." he said with a smile.

"There it is." Celes said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Your smile." she said back.

He frowned and Celes' heart hurt for him. "I…"

"Its okay to smile Lee, she's not going to come out here and bite your head off for doing it." Celes said softly.

"Yeah, I know." Lee said blushing a little. Celes turned to the cakes which were now cool enough to frost. She pulled out a tray and set one on it and set it in front of Lee.

"Frost this, make sure the whole thing is covered." she said and put the one she had on a tray and frosted the top as he frosted his cake. Celes watched him concentrate on the task she gave him. She smiled a little and waited for him to be done. She then walked over with her part and dropped it on top of his. "Frost the sides." she said, and he reached up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek and stuck it in his mouth. Celes blushed at the intimate act and he looked sheepish.

Lee frosted the side of the cake and Celes grabbed the glaze and some whole raspberries. When he finished she slid the cake to herself and drizzle the glaze over the top and garnished the middle of the top with two whole Raspberries. She smiled down at it for a minute and looked up at Lee. He had tears in his eyes. Celes went over to him and pulled him into her arms. He held onto her but didn't cry. He just held onto her. Celes timidly connected to him, she'd only ever connected to him because of Roman. She'd never done it on her own. She looked into his eyes, and her eyes filled with tears from his pain. He reached forward and kissed her deeply.

Celes sucked in breath through her nose and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer to him. His hands trailed down her sides and rested them on her hips. He pulled her to him and they continued to kiss. Celes ran her hands down his back and moaned. Lee pulled back and looked at her.

"Celes… we can't." he said.

"Lee, if it comforts you, we can." Celes whispered knowing it would comfort her too.

"I don't want to use you." Lee said.

Celes laughed a little. "Its hardly using me." she said.

"Celes…" Lee said trailing off.

"Go back to our room, I need to leave a note on the cake and I'll join you soon." she said and kissed him once more she turned away and he left the kitchen. Once he was gone she sat down on the floor and all her tears spilled out. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. She had cried a little but mostly held it in, so she was letting it all out. She looked around the kitchen as if someone was going to be there and flinched when she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're back, I thought that…" she trailed off looking up at her uncle.

"I come when you need me." Severus said softly.

Celes stood and sniffed. "I… Oh Uncle Severus, I wish you were still here." she cried.

He stepped forward and hugged her and Celes stiffened, in all the time she'd seen him he had _never_ touched her. "You are not Severus." she said darkly. When they pulled apart Celes was face to face with Roman's demon. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Well I felt Roman's pain and I couldn't stay away." he said with an evil smile.

"Get out." Celes snapped.

"No, no I think Ill stay and _kick_ you for a while." he said sitting down.

"You little brat." Celes huffed. "What do you want?"

"I see that it didn't take much for you to swoop in again and take Roman's precious Lee from her." he said looking at her.

Celes gasped, he had stepped right on a nerve. She shook her head and glared at him. "I didn't _take_ anyone from Roman." she growled.

"Are you sure? Because my thinking is thats not how Roman would see it." the demon said.

"What do you know? You haven't been apart of her for months. How would you know anything about her anymore?" Celes snarled.

"Oh but I see her, I go to her in her dreams. Shes even seeked me out a few times." he whispered and Celes eyes widened in disbelief.

"She would never." Celes said softly.

"Wouldnt she though?" the demon asked and Celes sighed at him.

"Get out!" she exclaimed at him using her enhanced wandless magic she pushed him out of the chair and sent him flying across the room.

He laughed and stood brushing himself off. "Well that was Roman's magic that did that." he said and with a flick of his wrist Celes was being tossed across the kitchen and into the wall. She screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. "Im bored." he said and disappeared. Celes winced as she tried to get up. Her arm was broken. Harry came storming into the kitchen wand out and saw Celes and went to her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Ro's demon." Celes said as he lifted her she let out a hiss. "I broke my arm. Harry fix it. Don't tell Roman please. Okay just… dont say anything to her." she whispered urgently and they met Lee in the front hall and she groaned.

"What happened?" he asked Harry.

"She got a visit from our friendly neighborhood demon." Harry said taking her into the living room and setting her on the couch.

"Just heal my arm. damn it, and don't say anything to Ro." she said gritting her teeth.

Lee kneeled down next to her and Harry took her arm making her hiss in pain. He held his wand over her arm and she felt it healing. She broke into a sweat with the effort not the scream as her bones healed. When they were she summoned a sling and Lee helped her put it on.

"Celes, do you need me to…" Lee started to ask.

"I can walk damn it." she stood and softened. "I'm sorry… that little brat, I guess he doesn't kick me anymore."

"What?" Harry asked and Celes looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Harry! Go back to Roman, stop fussing over me I'm _fine._ Get that cake Lee and I made and go back to her now." she said forcefully. Harry kissed her cheek and did as she said.

Lee turned to her after he was gone. "What the hell happened?" he growled.

"He just threw me across the room. I wanted him to leave so I pushed him with my magic and then he… did that. Said he was bored and left." Celes said softly. "I think he came to rub in our pain but I guess he didn't get time. Do you think I'm stealing you from Roman?" she asked suddenly.

"Where did that come from I thought we worked through all those doubts." Lee said going over and gently taking her shoulders.

"Something _he_ said to me. Do you think she feels that way?" Celes asked.

"No, I don't." Lee said looking down in her eyes. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'll try." Celes said and looked at him. "Take me to bed Lee."

"You must be tired." Lee said leading her to the stairs.

"Okay." she said with a small smile.

"No Celes." Lee said Celes nodded.

"Okay, only when you're ready or need it." Celes said softly as he directed her to the hallway that led to their room. He sighed as they went up into the room. Celes waved her hand and all the candles lit. She started to struggle with her cloths but Lee stopped her and undressed her with ease then pulled his own clothes off. He replaced her sling and scooped her up and placed her in the bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled her close.

"Good night." he whispered.

"Yes, good night." Celes said distracted by what had just happened.

"Hey, when someone says that, you're suppose to close your eyes and sleep." Lee said poking her nose.

"I can't…" Celes sighed.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No more than I have been in." Celes said and Lee kissed her. She felt the heat and fear in it.

"He could have…" Lee said.

"He wouldn't, Roman would never forgive him. He wants her, so he won't k...kill me." Celes said cupping his cheek with her good hand.

"Little Minx." Lee sighed. "Stop being so strong, it's okay to be afraid."

"I.. am but I'm not." Celes said and she snuggled into Lee's chest.

"I won't let him hurt any of you again." Lee growled.

"I'm fine, Lee don't go taking on something like that. Please." Celes said looking up at him.

Lee sighed. "I can't make that promise, if he keeps coming at us I'll have to do something." Lee said.

"Just leave it for now Lee, let's figure out what's going on with Roman okay?" she asked.

Lee's eyes filled with tears again. "I…"

"You didn't forget, Lee. You were distracted. It's okay." Celes soothed and kissed his cheeks, forehead and lips. She sank down and curled into his chest and gave a yawn.

"Now you're tired?" Lee asked voice misty.

"Yes, and you should try to sleep as well… If i could I'd help with that but I don't have that ability I'm sorry." she felt tears fall out of her eyes.

"It's okay, Cel." Lee said and hugged her a little tighter and she fell asleep a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman paced in her room and waited for Harry to return. She had felt her demon's presence but he never came to her. He was in the kitchen with Celes. She had sent Harry to find out what was going on and he had yet to returned. He better had not done anything to her. A cold chill ran down her spine and she whirled around to find her demon smiling at her.

"What did you do?" she snapped.

His eyes widen in 'innocence'. "What do you mean?"

"You damn well what I mean. I am not stupid. What did you do?" she growled.

"Now don't worry pretty little head about it." he walked over to him. "I only wanted a little life in you and I seemed to have gotten it." He wrapped his arms around her and she grew stiff. "Stop it!" he hissed at her.

Tears filled her eyes. "I hate you." she whispered. "How… could you have done this to me?"

"You are mine!" he hissed at her as he shook her. "You are mine and I'm not going to share you with anyone!" He threw her onto the bed and crawled over her. "Now show me that fire that I know is in you."

Roman only sniffed allowed her tears to leak from her eyes. "Do what you want. You already ruined me." she said lifelessly.

"STOP IT!" he yelled at her. "I SAID STOP IT!" he shook her again. When she continued to cry he hissed at her and vanished.

Roman rolled onto her side and sobbed into her hands. She felt Harry's hand and she gasped as she pulled away.

"It's only me."

She settled down and pulled her knees to her chest. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Uh, nothing to concern yourself with." he told her as he set the cake down. "Celes said she and Lee baked it."

"Harry, what happened? I know my demon was here. I could feel his presence. Why do you think I sent you out?" She asked as she got off the bed.

"It was nothing. Do you want me to cut…" He trailed off as he jumped away from her. "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Give me your damn hand!" she hissed at him.

"Ro, just, listen. She doesn't want you to worry… Hey! stop! Calm down."

Roman hissed at him as she pulled him towards her with her magic. Her hand touched his and she closed her eyes. She ran through his memories and hiss as she pulled away. "She broke her arm and its nothing? How can you say its nothing to concern myself with?"

"Roman, she don't want you to worry about it. It's mended and she is taking precautions by putting it in a sling. By tomorrow she will be good as new." Harry told her.

Tears filled her eyes as she crouched down and pulled on her hair. What was this happening to her? Why couldn't she be left alone. Why did her stupid demon have to separate from her then torture her? He was supposed to leave and never return. Isn't that what freedom is?

"Ro, its going to be okay."

"I hate him. I hate him so much." she sobbed.

Harry held her and rocked her. "It will be okay. It will be all okay." he used his magic and opened the sliding doors to the garden. She cried for a little while longer but as the sound of the bamboo filling up and dumping echo and calmed her down. She heard the sounds of the koi fish swimming and the water lapping up on the pond wall. She looked out into the night night felt as if she was back in Japan during the winter. There was still snow out on the grounds. It was so pretty to look out. She shivered as a cold breeze drifted through.

Harry pulled the blanket off the bed and covered her as he held her. He rubbed her arm and just held her. Her eyes filled with tears again. She wanted Lee. She wanted her husband but she was ruined and her magic was messing with her head. She couldn't tell it was him. She had felt so lost when she seen him. He had only wanted to hold her and comfort her but she had only seen her demon. How could he do this to her? She had worked so hard to have Lee and now she couldn't be held in his arms or be in his presence without feeling ashamed, guilty, and ruined.

"They baked you a cake. I think Lee is learning from Celes." Harry whispered.

Roman curled closer into Harry as he leaned over and brought the cake over to her. She looked at in and saw the care of it. It looked nice but she couldn't bring herself to eat it. She had lost her appetite. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed and allowed Harry to comfort her. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she had awaken in his arms and in the bed. She tried to slip out the bed but Harry held her tightly.

"Where are you going?" he asked her sleepily.

"I need to take care of business at Rolesque." she whispered.

"I'll come with you." he told her.

"No, I…"

"I will come with you. You didn't leave me alone when you helped me in my problem with Celes and I'm not going to leave you. We are sticking together." Harry told her as he sat up.

She nodded, "Okay."

After they dressed they apparated to the building. Roman had sent an ad out for hiring people. Today they were going to interview band members and DJs. Roman had stacks of applicants and a line of people outside her building when they arrived. She put on a brave smiled and greeted them.

"Okay, we will interview you all one at a time." She told them. "If we like what you do we will give you a number and call you back for a group interview. I want all of you to get to know each other. If you are going to play here you are going to learn we are going to be a big family and I want everyone to be comfortable." she told them. "First person." She nodded to the first person in line. "Come with us."

They went inside and she smiled at the applicant. "I am Roman. I own this place and this is my…" She trailed off as he looked at Harry. How would she introduce him? He wasn't really her husband but they were more then friends… "This is my husband." She told the applicant. "Harry will be the Music Manager. He will be making sure if you are hired that you learn the songs and you are up to speed with what's going on."

Harry smiled and shook the gentleman's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Please, prepare yourself." Roman told him as she pointed to the stage. Harry and Roman sat together in a booth. Harry put a possessive arm around Roman's chair as she leaned against him and looked over the application with him. "Whenever you are ready play something." She told him.

For hours they had gone through musicians. If felt as if they went through hundreds of them before lunch rolled around. Roman heard music from rock, jazz, classical, country, blues, and R&B. By lunch she was massaging her temples. Her head pounded from the constant music.

Harry rubbed her back as he connected with her. " _I think we need to take a break for lunch. You really need to eat."_

" _I know but I want to get this done."_

" _You can't do this in one day. Rome wasn't built in a day."_

Roman chuckled, " _I was."_

" _No, technically it took you nine months."_ He teased.

Roman laughed and his his arm. " _So, not funny."_

" _You laughed, so that counts in my book."_

She shook her head and stopped the musician from play. "Thank you, we will get back with you in a couple of hours." She told him. He nodded and walked out. "God, my head is pounding."

Harry turned to her and massaged her scalp. She moaned as she leaned into him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Roman looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for being here with me. I don't know how I could have done this without you and deal with my shit."

"I love you. I would do anything for you as I would do anything for Celes. Like you told me. When you hurt we all hurt." He told her.

She wiped at her eyes. "I don't know what happened." she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"The day before, I don't know what happened. We were so into it." she whispered. "Somehow my guard went down. I should have felt him but I didn't."

"Who didn't you feel?"

"Lee. I didn't feel Lee nor did I feel my demon. His presence was voided out. Everything was going and I was so into it. I heard Celes and you and went I went off Lee… My demon was Lee or Lee was my demon. I… I don't know what happened. I can't feel Lee. Even when I'm in our room. I can feel Celes but Lee is gone. I don't know what it is. I don't know who had sex with?" she sniffed as she buried her face into his chest.

Harry held her as she started to shake. "Hey, hey." he frowned as he made her look up at him. "It was Lee. We were all there. Lee was with you."

Roman shook her head. "That is what I'm telling you, it wasn't him. I don't know who it was. All I know is when he leaned up I saw my demon. My demon came in me. I'm ruined, Harry. I had sex with him and I'm ruined… how… how am I going to tell Lee?"

He held her tighter. He was at a loss for words. How was he even going to tell the others that she thought she had sex with her demon? They all seen Lee not her demon. "Ro, what do you mean you couldn't feel Lee?"

"I…" She sniffed as she looked up at him. "I can feel everyone's presence in the house. Each of you have a unique vibe that I can pick up on. Think of it as a different color string. Well when we were in the heat of the moment I lost Lee. I don't know where he went. Even when you two switched and he came to me. I couldn't feel him. He was touching me and I felt him physically but I couldn't feel his presence. He was gone. I… I don't know if it was Lee the whole time or if it was my demon." tears gathered in her eyes again. "What… what if it was my demon? Oh God, and he came… I came." Her stomach lurched and she shot out of her seat. She quickly aperated to the restroom and dumped the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She sobbed as she vomited again.

Harry walked up behind her and held her hair out the way as he rubbed her back. When she was done she flushed the toilet and leaned against his leg. She cried as she held onto his leg. "I'm ruined, Harry." she sobbed.

His heart broke for her as he sat next to her and held her. "You aren't ruined. I refused to accept it was your demon the whole time. It was Lee. It was only Lee and your demon just made you think it was him." He rocked her as he held her tighter. "Come on, lets get you home so you can rest. This was too much for you. We have a list of people we like. Tomorrow we will listen to more and then start grouping them. Okay?" he pulled back and wiped at her face. "Don't worry about anything. Celes and I will fix this."

Harry carried her to her office and then dismissed the candidates then returned back to Roman. He held her as they apparated back to the house. He laid her in the bed until she fell asleep then the left their room. Harry sighed as he found Celes in the kitchen with Lee. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "Something is… uh… bloody hell." he cursed ash he ran his hand through his hair. "Roman thinks she had sex with her demon." he quickly told them.

Celes gasped and went over grabbing Lee's hand to support him. "The other day when we were all…" she trailed off.

Lee frowned at him, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? It was me the whole time? Why would she think I was her demon?" He growled at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Its not that easy, mate. She said she couldn't feel you. She couldn't feel you or her demon."

"I was there the whole bloody time of course she could feel me!" he nearly shouted.

"Not physically. She _felt_ that. She didn't feel your presence." he said.

Lee flinched, "What do you mean?"

"She explained it that as if everyone has a unique vibe or different colored string… its how she knew her demon was here last night." he said looking at Celes.

Celes covered her mouth and looked at him angrily. "Damn it, Harry." she said. "What are you getting at, we were all there, Lee _was_ there. I saw him I...fel…" she trailed off and looked at Lee in shock...she didn't feel him for like 5 minutes.

"What?" He snapped, trying not to lose his temper.

"Why did you close off your connection?" Harry asked.

Lee hissed. "Because you guys are pissing me off. First off, Roman pushes me away after sex and says she needs to wash me off. Secondly, she has a panic attack trying to get away from me. And thirdly, you tell me she isn't sure if she had sex with me or her demon. How am I supposed to feel?" He growled as tears gather in his eyes. "I just want my wife." His throat closed off with his unshed tears as he said wife.

Celes pulled him into her arms and nodded her head for Harry to leave. "Lee, I lost you for like five minutes during all that. Lee please tell me why." She coaxed softly.

"I... I don't want you to feel my anger... I don't understand. Why would she tell him that?"

"Because, Lee I think Roman believes it. She wouldn't say it otherwise." Celes whispered.

"This never happened before. Why now? Was I too rough, too forward, or too... what? I just want her to talk to me."

"I dont know, I don't. I hate this. I hate that I can't figure this out." Celes said to him rubbing his back.

He clung to her as he felt like his world was on the verge of crashing down. He had so many questions and no answers. "What... what if I am what she thinks. What if I'm her demon or a version of her demon. What if I'm not supposed to even be with her."

Celes pulled back and grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "No, you are not that! Don't you ever say that again. This is her demon, not you! And you will always be meant to be with her. Always and forever. You belong with all of us, you belong here." She said fiercely.

He nodded. "I just feel helpless."

"So do I. I can't protect her." Celes whispered. "I can't protect any if you. I want to and I can't and it kills me. I wish I could make this all stop." She pushed her forehead to his.

He leaned his head on hers and stared at her. It was comforting to know he had someone in his corner to help but at the same time he felt as if it wasn't enough. He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be holding his wife and comforting her. Instead he was being comforted by Celes while his wife was being comforted by Harry. "I'm sorry but I don't feel like baking anymore." He whispered.

"That's okay." Celes whispered tears coming to her eyes. "We can do whatever you want."

He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I... Just want to make it even a little better." She whispered.

"Do you think… maybe we could listen… to some music or something?" he asked as he pulled away and held her hand. He needed to touch her. He felt as if she was grounding him. She was the only one at this moment that seemed to me anchoring him down.

"Sure, I can do that. My iPod is in the studio. Come with me to get it." Celes asked him.

He nodded and followed her.

It was nearly late when Roman woke up. She felt Harry was in the shower and Celes was in the the living room. She felt Lee's presence there with her. Harry had told her not to leave unless he was with her but the subtle thud of music called to her. She looked around and slipped out the bed. She slipped out the room and walked towards the music that was playing in the living room. She walked closer to the living room and paused just outside the wall.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away." she heard Lee sang. His voice was filled with the emotion she felt. A deep sorrow and of longing. "Wonder this time where she's gone. Wonder if she's gone to stay. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And this house just ain't no home. Anytime she goes away."

Roman covered her mouth as she started to cry. She wanted so much to reach out to him. To touch him and comfort him. She missed her husband but she still couldn't feel him. He was gone to her. She felt Celes in the room but she didn't feel Lee. She heard him but she didn't sense him. She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. Only darkness every day. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And this house just ain't no home. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away…" his voice cracked with his pain and she just couldn't stop herself. She got up and slowly walked into the room.

Lee sat up when he saw her. It took everything in him not to go over to her. "Ro,"

She sniffed as she sat on the floor across from them. She didn't give him any eye contact. She was too scared to look up and be disappointed to see if it was really her demon instead of Lee. She was also scared to look Lee in the eye. She was ruined and she didn't know how to make that up to him.

"Ro," he whispered as he went to slip off the couch.

"Please don't move." she whispered as she wiped at her eyes. "I… I want _my_ Lee back but I'm scared. I'm scared you aren't him and I'm scared if you are that I…" she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes again. "I'm ruined."

Lee looked helplessly towards Celes.

Celes got up and sat down in front of her. She didn't touch her. "Baby, that is your Lee. I... Um, let me try something. Connect to me okay?" She said softly.

She sniffed and nodded as she connected with Celes. She wiped at her eyes.

Celes felt her and closed her eyes. She reached out to Lee and touched him. "Can you feel that?" She asked.

"I can feel his connection. I can brush my magic against him, but I can't fill _him._ " she sniffed. "His presence is gone. You remember how we gather the kids to live in the Room of Requirement?" she asked.

Celes gave a frustrated sigh "Yes I do." She said trying to curb her irritation with the demon for doing this.

"I gave _you_ the map. I didn't have one. I only knew when people were around because I could feel when someone was going to walk by or was close. I felt them. I felt their presence." She told her as she looked at Celes trying to will her to understand.

"Yes I know..." Celes said a little lost, she didn't quite get what she was trying to say.

"Mummy." Luke called out. Roman gasped as she looked over to him.

"Tiger, you are supposed to be in bed." she told him.

He walked over to her and sat in her lap. "I can help." he told her.

"Luke…"

He shook his red hair. He held out his hand to Celes. "Mum, hold my hand." he told her.

Celes took his little hand in hers and looked at the boy on wonder.

Luke closed his eyes and pushed out Roman's powers through him to Celes and pulled Celes into Roman's powers. They found themselves in a room with different lights. He giggled. " _This is mummy's powers. Look!"_ he pointed at strong purple cord that was connected to a bright pink light. " _That is you! You are connected to mummy."_ he told Celes.

Celes looked at it, " _How are you doing this?_ " she asked fascinated. " _This is amazing."_

He giggled as he bounce on his toes. He picked up a small thread of light. " _This is mum's light."_ he picked up another light. " _And this is Jude's, Nick's, Lark's, Rainy's, Noah's, and dad's."_ He handed her a bundle of strings that were different colors. " _Can you feel?"_

Celes felt tears fill her eyes. " _I can sweetheart, but what is this?_ " she asked him looking down at the strings of light. " _They're life energy?"_ she whispered.

He nodded. " _Mummy felt Lark's when he was still in mum's tummy. And she felt me, and she felt Jude."_

" _This is how… she sees us all the time?"_ she asked him.

He nodded then frowned. " _She catches us and mess up my plans."_ he pouted as he crossed his arms over his little chest.

Celes laughed, " _Oh my little squish, that's what mommies do. Even mummy's without powers do that."_ she said and kneeled down in front of him holding up the strings. " _So for her, Lee's string is missing. Like someone took it away."_ she said working it out a little.

He nodded then pointed behind her. There was a strong cord that looked just like hers was connected to her but it was went into a black void. It looked like a black hole. It was just there. " _Daddy's is missing."_ he whispered. " _Sometimes it comes back but it's gone."_

Celes stood up and went over to it, not too close but she looked at it. " _Its like its been removed, or removed itself. Or someone removed it. How…?"_ she puzzled.

Luke shrugged his shoulder. " _Mum, I… I'm tired."_ he told her.

Celes broke whatever it was Luke was doing and looked at him. "Do you want me to take you back to bed, squish?" she asked him.

He yawned as he shook his head. "Mummy will take me back." he said as he smiled up at Roman.

Roman nodded and bit her lower lip as she wiped the sweat from his head. Whatever he did had exhausted him. "I'll… be back." she told Celes as she got up and carried him back to the nursery.

"What… what did he show you?" Lee asked Celes.

"Lee," Celes turned to him and took his hand. "You are missing from her, like someone removed you. She can't feel your life force. You're like void space right now." she said watching his eyes closely.

He frowned, "I… I don't understand. I'm right here."

Celes scooted forward and touched his cheek with her fingers. "I know that, but to Roman… it's like you're not. She… thinks you're an imposter… maybe?" Celes said in a half question.

"But…" he frowned as he looked up and watched Roman walk back into the room. "I'm real."

Celes turned to Roman and then back to Lee. "She doesn't know that for sure." she whispered. "I think it scares her." she could only speak to what she knew about how Roman handled things like this, things like this? What was she thinking _this_ had never happened before.

Roman cleared her throat. "He… when we were in the middle of what we were doing the other day he left. He left and I didn't know. When I looked up when it was over I saw my demon." she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I… I don't know what happened but he was no longer there. I still can't feel him."

Celes felt Lee stiffen at the news. She turned and looked at Roman. "Your demon _is_ doing this. We will find Lee again for you. I will...figure something out." she faltered a little. "I'll fix this, God damn it."

"Lee…" she whispered. She looked up at him then looked back down as she started to shake a little. "You… uh. You have done this before."

Lee frowned at her, "No I haven't." He told her. "I… I have always been here."

Roman shook her head. "Third year. You left for a bit then came back."

"I never left third year. Cel, I never…"

"That was the year you got the marks, the year that all those… issues arose between you yeah?" Celes asked him.

He frowned and then nodded, "Yeah…"

"What do you do when you're feeling bad? From what I've experienced you tend to shut down a little…" she winced as she said it. "And… Roman's powers are purely emotions based… and when you shut down its like you turn off your emotions…" she said, she was kind of talking to herself her healer mind going into overdrive.

Lee grew stiff as he looked at Celes then back at Roman. He cursed as he stood up and paced the floor.

Roman gasped as she looked up at him and caught his pants. She then looked down but held onto his pants leg. "I… it… I'm sorry." she told him as she pulled away. "I'm ruined and I don't know what happened or how it happened." she sniffed.

Celes turned around and went over to her. "You are not ruined. We are going to figure out what happened, I can figure this out...remember I'm clever?" she asked. "I'm going to hug you now okay?"

Roman nodded and held onto Celes. If there was anyone who could fix this it was her. She always fixed her. It was as if the big problems went to her and minor ones with to Roman. It should have been the other way around. She sniffed as she hid her face into her neck. Her tears still fell.

Celes stroked Roman's hair. "Shh baby girl." she whispered and looked up at Lee with a worried look. She wanted to keep them both safe, she wanted to fix this, she wanted to be enough. And even though she had stayed with him she didn't feel like she was enough for him. He _needed_ Roman and she couldn't give him that. She wanted to cry but bit her lip hard to stop the tears. She would save that for later. "I will fix it just give me time."

Lee looked down at Roman clinging to Celes and felt a stab of jealousy. He quickly pushed it away as he rubbed his face. "I'm… I'm going to bed." he told her as he left.

Roman sniffed as she pulled away. "I should go too." she wiped at her face. "I'm sorry."

"Dont do that, it's not your fault." Celes said. "Go to sleep, I'll start working on this first thing."

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. She got up and gave Celes a worried glance then left back to her room.

Celes stood up and felt shaky on her legs. She walked slowly to her room and when she went in Lee was laying on the bed. He wasn't asleep. She didn't go to the bed though she cut across to the bathroom and went in. They didn't have a door on the bathroom, they hadn't seen the point, and so Celes stirpped down to her birthday suit and turned on the shower. She stepped in and began to shake as tears began to fall she sank to the floor and sat under the stream of water shaking and crying. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

She hated that right now, even though she was trying to figure all this out, she felt like she wasn't good enough. She hated that, that feeling just seemed to creep back in whenever something terrible was happening. She growled and sniffed but couldn't stop her tears. They just kept coming.

Celes didn't know how long she was in there before Lee came in and carried her out of the bathroom. Her tears had dried up before he did but he knew she had been crying. He laid down in the bed with her and pulled her to him. He sighed and so did Celes.

"This is hurting you." Lee whispered.

"Im fine." she said.

"You're not, I can tell. This is effecting you." Lee said.

"When one of is unhappy we all are." Celes said shrugging.

"Celes…" he said and Celes rolled over to face him.

"Lee, my stupid insecurity is the least of my issues right now." she said touching his cheek.

"I don't want you...to feel like I don't need you or want you." Lee whispered to her.

"I don't, besides this is about you. You and Ro. My feelings don't matter." she said.

"Yes they do." Lee said and kissed her softly.

Celes moaned and pulled away. "Let's go to sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Lee nodded and kissed her again. "Good night."

"Good night, Lee. I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Lee whispered back and the two fell asleep within minutes of each other.

Celes woke up the next morning with the hot sensation of someone running kisses down her neck. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open to find that it was Lee. Her body was on fire. She looked at him with concern, he shook his head and Celes bit her lip. He growled a little and came up and kissed her and she kissed him back. She cleared her mind of all thoughts but tears still came to her eyes as Lee kissed her.

Celes moaned as his hands ran down her body and she automatically thrust her hips towards his, and then he froze and Celes looked up at him. Her heart clenched when she saw the look on his face and she pulled away lip trembling.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and Celes pushed herself up to sit, the sheet falling down so that she was naked from the waist up.

"No, its okay. I get it. You want Roman." Celes said softly looking down at her hands.

"Celes dont…" Lee started to warn her.

"Its fine, Lee." she said and leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll be fine, I will only do what you want."

"But…" Lee trailed off.

"Its okay." she whispered again and kissed him again. She gave a little moan and pulled away.

"Stop doing that." Lee snapped.

"Doing what?" Celes asked.

"Moaning." Lee said and Celes actually giggled.

"I can't help that, it just kind of… happens." Celes said getting out of the bed.

Lee watched her walk across the room and into the bathroom. He followed her and they took a shower together. Celes dressed and offered a hand to him when they were ready to leave the room. He took it and they went downstairs hand in hand. The babies had already eaten and been sent off to school when they walked into the kitchen and Celes sat down at the island.

"I have to go to the clinic today, you should come with me. It'll get you out of the house." Celes said flattening her hands on the top of the island and spreading her fingers out.

"I don't know Celes." Lee said with a shake of his head. Celes looked up at him and sighed.

"Okay, let me put it this way. You _have_ to come with me because I'm not willing to let you out of my sight." Celes said, she sounded like an over demanding girlfriend which in her mind wasn't really her place. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'll go with you. Its good staying close to me." Lee said and Celes felt her throat close with emotion. She just nodded and bit her lip. Lee shook his head at her and she let her lip go.

Celes watched as Lee stood and made them something to eat, explaining how he did it as he went along. When he was finished her set the plates down.

"Tomorrow I will make you cook." Lee said as he joined her at the island.

"I'd like that, tonight when we get back I'll teach you to make cheesecake." Celes said taking a bite of the bacon on her plate.

"Sounds good, Little Minx." he said and ate some of his food. Neither of them cleared their plates, their appetites were limited. Celes pushed her plate away and sighed.

"I guess I'm not that hungry." she whispered.

Lee looked down at his plate, it was still half full. "Me neither." he said softly.

"Come on." Celes said waving her hand the plates went to the sink. She grabbed his hand and they walked out to the front door and pulled on their shoes. Celes grabbed her bag off the hook and she and Lee stepped out of the house and apperated to the clinic.

Celes led him inside and smiled at the receptionist's. They waved at her and she led Lee to the back where her office was. Celes sat in the chair behind her desk and pointed to a chair for Lee to sit in. She picked up a chart and flipped it open looking it over, she looked up at Lee and her heart clenched a bit. She smiled at him and grabbed a pile of charts and went over to him.

"I know its just busy work, but could you file these? The system is easy." she asked him.

He looked up at her and took the charts. "I can do that." he said standing. She reached up and kissed him softly before he left her alone in her office.

Celes went over and sat down at her desk. She closed her eyes and reached out for Roman. She nudged her.

" _Hey baby girl."_ she said through the link.

" _Cel-Bear."_ Roman answered.

" _How are you today?"_ she asked wincing at the stupidity of her question.

" _I'm… doing fine."_ Roman told her as she tried to add a little light note. " _I… yeah."_

" _Its okay, I understand. I just wanted to check on you. I… miss you."_ Celes said her eyes filling with tears.

" _I miss you too… I also miss Lee… I love you both."_

" _We love you too. He… hes still himself."_ Celes said softly wiping a tear off her cheek.

" _Will… will you guys come to Rolesque today?"_

" _Yes, I think we can do that. Before all this happen, I had an idea for a song… We will come by after i finish charting. I don't have anyone to see today. Its muggle day in the clinic."_ Celes looked around her little office.

" _I would like that… we can eat here."_

" _Sounds like a good plan baby girl."_ Celes pressed the connection out to include Harry. " _I love you."_ she said to both of them.

" _Love you too."_ Roman and Harry told her.

Celes ended the connection and leaned over her charts, she reached out to Lee and found him there. She sighed and tried to concentrate on getting through her charting. It was an hour and a half later when Lee tapped on the door and came in.

"Did my receptionists kidnap you?" she asked.

Lee smiled sheepishly. "I dont know what it is about woman but they could just tell Im down and it has to do with my love life so they comforted me." he said.

"Comforted you?" Celes asked raising an eyebrow putting down her pen.

"Yeah, you know telling me that it would all work out." Lee said softly.

"They didn't touch you did they?" Celes asked her eyes darkening.

"No…" Lee trailed off and looked at Celes. "Oh! No! Never ever would I…"

"Good, I didn't want to have to fire people because they were touching my property." Celes said and gasped at what she just said. She covered her mouth and blushed. "I didnt… youre not…"

"It's okay Celes, really I get it." Lee said stepping closer to the desk. "I'm Roman's, but I'm yours too."

Celes shook her head. "I shouldn't be saying things like that right now. You shouldnt have to deal with my insecurities. Look, um, we are going to go to Rolesque for lunch." She watched Lee stiffen.

"Uh, okay. Did you talk to Ro then?" he asked.

"For a few minutes after you went to file for me." Celes said standing up. She took his hand and stepped closer to him.

"Well, at least she's inviting us." Lee said softly.

"Yes, come one its muggle day so we have to leave the clinic before we apperate." Celes said grabbing the doorknob behind him and her body pressed into his and they both hissed in sudden fire of arousal. Celes pulled away looking up at him blushing. He looked back down at her both of them were breathing heavily.

Even though they were unspoken only avoiding having sex the attraction was still there. Celes pulled away a little further and unconsciously bit her lip. Lee groaned and brought his hand up to her lips and she released her lip and he ran his finger over it.

"Roman taught you a bad habit." he said softly.

"Or a good one." Celes said and her eyes lit up with a smile.

"Celes…" Lee sighed and opened the door. They went out of the clinic after Celes said her goodbyes.

They apperated to Rolesque and Celes started to walk forward to go in but Lee gripped her hand harder and pulled her back.

"I'm scared." Lee said.

Celes softened and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know, but you need to face this head on Lee… so we can fix it."

Lee nodded. "Don't… leave." he said.

"I won't, I'll be there the whole time. Lee, she's your wife." Celes said softly.

"I know, I'm not afraid of Roman, I'm afraid of how she'll react to me." he said and Celes breathed out a sigh.

"Just, go slow with her. Okay? Take it a little at a time. I know its hard and you just want to hold her but right now… she needs slow from you." Celes said to him as a couple past them and looked at them.

"I can do slow." Lee said nodding his head. Celes pulled away enough to take his hand and led him into the lounge.

Celes was assaulted by a band playing and she walked in to find Harry up on the stage left with a group of guys and Roman sitting in a chair a little ways away tapping her foot to what they were playing. She turned when she felt Celes and smiled, her smiled faltered when she saw Lee.

Harry stood and stopped the band. "Take a break mates, we will pick this up after lunch." he said and went over to stand protectively next to Roman as the guys left.

Lee tightened his hand around Celes' as they walked over to the stage and looked up at Roman and Harry.

"Hi." Celes said softly.

"Hi back." Roman smiled. She gave Lee a tentative smile. "What do you think?" she asked.

Celes looked back at Lee and nodded to him in encouragement. He looked up at Roman and smiled a little. "It looks fantastic." he said and Celes nodded in her agreement.

Roman's smiled widen. She Looked up at Harry. "I told you, they have a good vibe. We should just hire them and call it a day."

Harry wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Whatever you say, Honey bee." he said and tapped her nose with his finger. "Let's do it."

Celes felt Lee tense up as he watched Harry and Roman and she pulled him a little closer to her to comfort whatever was going on in his head.

Roman smirked as she stood up, "I set up lunch in the booth on the balcony." she pointed up to the second floor.

"Sounds wonderful." Celes sighed, thinking she was pretty hungry. She looked at Lee and he nodded.

"Er, yeah let's eat." he said looking at Roman and Harry.

Roman nodded and lead the way to the second floor. When they entered the booth Celes sat on the outside of Lee and Roman found herself sitting between Lee and Harry. She didn't see how that happened. She straightened her shoulders and started to pour drinks as Celes and Lee started to make plates. "How do you like the place? If you want? I can show you guys around? I finished decorating. We are just hiring now."

"After lunch that would be wonderful, wouldn't it Lee?" Celes asked him.

"Oh uh, yeah." Lee said, he was distracted at how close he was to Roman, no doubt Celes sat the way she sat on purpose. He would have to have some words with her later on that move.

Roman bit her lower lip as she looked at her plate of food. "Uh, Lee… I need you to uh… help me with hiring security." she told him

"You still want me to…" he trailed off when he saw Celes shaking her head. "I mean, sure." he finished.

Roman nodded, "Good. Celes you will help me plan the show, won't you?"

Celes nodded and swallowed the bite of food in her mouth. "Yes, I have some ideas floating around and I've been working on something for me to do opening night… if thats okay."

Roman smiled, "You and Harry can talk about the music. He is the one in charge of learning the music." She sighed as she at something. Out of habit she leaned against Lee. "I still have to hire girls to perform. I may need all your guys help for that."

Lee nodded numbly afraid if he moved Roman would realize what she was doing. Celes looked at them, pain in her eyes. And Harry was braced for...whatever happened next. "I can make sure they do that, Ro." Lee whispered. He felt Celes reach out and grab his arm.

She nodded as she ate. She felt a cold chill and knew her demon was lurking around. She sat up straight as she ate but her eyes continuously looked around. " _Be gone with you!"_ She hissed to him.

Lee let out a long breath when Roman straightened and watched as Harry scooted closer to her.

"Ro, you okay?" Harry asked, and Lee felt like he was stealing the words right out of his mouth. He felt Celes' grip tighten on his arm and looked back at her.

"Uh… Yeah. I need to use the restroom." she told him as her eyes continued to look around.

Celes shot up with her. "Me too." she said looking at Roman.

"NO!" she snapped. "I mean… sorry. Okay."

Celes flinched a little and stepped forward. "I…" she said at a loss and Lee rubbed her calf for a minute and she calmed. "I'll go with you. Lead the way."

Roman nodded as she walked down the stairs. The whole time she heard her demon chuckling in her head.

" _Its like old times, Ro. Except_ she _is the one escorting you to me."_ He told her.

" _If you touch her again, I will…"_

" _What? What will you do? The only thing you do lately is just cry. Everytime I come around you cry and you play dead. If I touched her at least…_ " Right then he appeared and pushed Celes into a wall and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'll get a rise out of you." He chuckled.

Roman glared at him, "Release her now, or we die together." she growled at him.

Celes pushed against the demon, yelping when his grp just tightened. "Let me go, Roman… dont, dont let him use me against you. He's not worth it. Please…" she trailed off as the demon covered her mouth with his hand. She glared at him. He pressed in closer to her and Celes closed her eyes tears coming to them, then she looked at Roman. " _Don't let him use me to get to you."_ she implored Roman.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked her. "The mighty Roman undone by a little…" he gasped as Roman moved.

In Roman's head she had only took a couple of steps but in reality she had somehow blurred her movement, pulled Celes away from him and had him pressed up high against the wall by his throat. "I told you to leave her alone." she growled. "You want me you can have me but you will leave her alone." She felt as if her own oxygen was being cut off.

Her demon laughed as he slid down the wall, "Whatever you do to me happened to you, Ro. Did you forget that?"

She hissed at him as she pushed Celes behind her. "Leave us!"

He gave a sly smile as he walked towards her, "Make me."

Celes struggled to stand and then found herself being lifted off the floor as Lee and Harry came out of nowhere. She leaned heavily on Lee and watched Harry bound out in front of Roman.

"Leave now." He bellowed at the demon.

He laughed, "You can't do anything to me. As long as you are one short you cannot touch me." He said as he looked straight at Lee.

Roman pushed Harry out the way and backhanded him. They both fell to the ground. "He may not." She told him. "But I don't mind being a masochistic today and taking the punishment as long as you are hurt too."

He hissed at her as he wrapped his own hands around her neck. "You will not touch me like this!" he roared.

Roman pushed against him and they wrestled out of the bathroom hall into the main room of the lounge. "You already ruined me, what else is there for you to do!" she told him as he slapped him again.

Lee didn't think about what he was doing, he just did it. He handed Celes to Harry and stormed out of the hall and into the main room where he saw them. Roman hitting him and getting hurt as she did. Without a thought he stepped between them and slugged the Demon and he went down, but Roman did not. "Get your damn hands off my wife." he growled.

The demon and Roman both looked up at him in shock. He growled at him then vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Roman sat on her heels still looking up at him in shock. She felt him. She felt his presence again. "Lee," she said as she touched his leg.

Lee looked down at her and crouched down pulling her to him. Celes and Harry stood a few feet away watching and Celes' eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth as she watched them. Lee had hit the demon and Roman hadn't been hurt. There was something there, and Celes was going to figure it out.

Roman hissed in pain as Lee cupped her face and gently wiped some of the bloody away. "How… how did you do that?" She asked him as she flinched again.

"I… don't know." he said and looked up at Celes, who came over and looked at Roman's injuries. Harry walked over as well and crouched down behind Roman. Celes healed her.

"It was amazing whatever it was." Celes said looking at the two of them her eyes still spilling tears.

"Celes, are you okay?" Roman asked her as she started to check her. "He didn't hurt you, did he? God, if he did, I'm going…" she growled.

"Im not hurt, baby girl. Just a little bruised from being pushed…" her voice caught and she started to shake. It was sinking in and suddenly she couldn't talk at all, she just shook and looked at them.

Roman held her tightly. "What did he do to you the other day? What did he say to you? I know you told Harry not to tell me but what did he tell you?" she asked as she tried to soothed her. She used her powers to calm her down a little.

"He...said he wanted to kick me… like he used to… I got angry and used my magic to throw against a wall and he… threw me across the room… I broke my arm." she shook, she didn't even realize how scared she was until that minute. He could have done something truly horrible to her. "I… he… what if…" she asked looking up at Roman.

She wrapped herself around Celes. "He won't kill you. If anything he might just knock you around. He knows better than to go to far. If he were to kill… he knows I don't mind dying. I would kill him and in doing so myself."

Lee and Harry sucked in sharp breaths and Celes looked at them. "They wouldn't let you." Celes whispered. "I don't think either of them can live without you."

Roman looked at each and everyone of them. "None of you have that choice. If she were to die its as if part of my soul is dead…" Tears gathered in her eyes. "I… I can't lose her." she said as she started to cry. "Just like you can't lose me, I can't lose her. It's not that I love her more, its just… she is apart of me… all of you are a part of me… I can't lose any of you."

Celes looked up into her face and wiped her tears away. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are these guys… is there a place I can collect myself for a few minutes?" she asked.

Roman nodded. She stood up and pulled Celes up on her feet. She took her up the office and into the hidden bedroom. "There is a private bathroom, a bath, shower, and towels."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "Could you… stay." she asked.

"Of course." she told her. She took Celes' hand. "As long as you want."

"So…" she said walking into the bathroom and looking around. "Can you… feel Lee again?" she whispered.

Roman sat down by the tub. "Right now… yes."

"You're afraid it wont last arent you?" Celes asked as she pulled off her cloths and turned on the water.

Roman nodded, "Yes." she whispered.

"He's not… I think that its something he does Ro. I don't think he even knows he does it… maybe. I dont know. I'm going to make sure to fix it permanently but right now its good… the connection I mean." Celes said stepping into the tub and sighing a little, her wrists ached from where the demon held her tightly so she couldn't hit him and she had a bruise on her cheek from where his fingers dug into her flesh. She shivered.

Roman brushed her face. "I… hope so. Celes I'm so scared. When it happened… the sex… I think my demon may have done something… I don't know how… All I know is when I looked up he was there. It wasn't Lee… I don't know… maybe… but if it wasn't Lee… How do I tell him?"

"You two, even with this weird riff going on you two still think along the same lines don't you. He's not your demon Ro… and…" her eyes widened. "If it was… and he… you don't think you're…" she looked down at Roman's abdomen going pale and feeling light headed.

Her tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know. Its too early to know… but what if? Oh, God, Celes. How will I tell him I'm ruined?"

Celes swallowed against the vile that rose in her throat and grabbed Roman's hand. "We will watch you like a hawk, and you know what deal with it as it comes to us. As for telling Lee… I don't think we should say anything until we are sure you are or aren't." she swallowed again and her stomach turned in protest. She shot up and went to the toilet emptying her stomach. "Sorry…" she said leaning back when she finished.

"It's okay. I did the same thing yesterday." Roman told her.

"I think I'm a little overwhelmed." Celes laughed looking down at her shaking hands, she looked back up at Roman. "What do you want to do about Lee? Do you want him to stay with you or come home with me?"

Roman sat next to her and wrapped a towel around her. "I… want him here but… I'm scared."

Celes stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. "He wont hurt you Roman, he never could." She said kneeling in front of her.

She nodded, "I know. Its not that… I'm scared that he will leave again. I'm scared that when he does and he looks at me I will see my demon there. I know he isn't my demon but… God, Celes. I don't know anymore."

Celes looked up at her, she was at a loss. "I...don't know what to say Roman… I… know its him you know? I just know… but its not like you with me. I don't see us all the time. I only see us when I want to… I don't see the strings…" she whispered giving a pained look.

Roman straighten her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I want him here. Harry and I are almost done… I don't want you alone, though."

Celes' heart clenched. "I'm okay. Dont worry about me. You need them right now. I'll be fine." she said standing.

Roman's eyes flashed angrily at her, "Don't do that." she hissed at her. "I am going to worry about you no matter what. And don't push me away. I need you." She told her and looked down. "I… I feel your guilt and your pain… what did my demon really tell you?"

Celes felt sudden tears in her eyes and she covered her mouth for a minute. "He… said that it didn't take much for me to swoop in and take Lee from you." she whispered her eyes spilling over.

Roman growled as she wrapped her arms around her. She knew it had to do with Lee. The only time she felt guilty around Lee and wanted to be left alone was then that happened. "Do you hate that I slept with Harry?"

"No, I'm happy for you. Honest. I feel like its right, you're suppose to be with him just like I'm suppose to be with him." Celes sniffed.

"Then why can't you feel the same with Lee?" She pulled back and looked at her. "Does he not also belong to you too? Did he not give you a ring like Harry gave me?"

Celes nodded. "He did… but Roman… its always going to be harder for me to accept it. What we did to you fifth year… its going to stay with me forever. I'm always going to have doubts about it… I don't think it'll go away."

Roman growled and shook her. "You are his wife too! You shouldn't feel guilty about sleeping with him or comforting him when I cannot. You comfort me? I comfort you, and I did it to Harry too. Fifth year is in the past. Any hard feelings we had we worked out. Did _we_ not work them out?"

Celes blinked at her and sighed. "Yes." she said a little annoyed at herself. "He just… he said it Ro and I felt like he'd crushed me." she said.

She growled, "That is what demons do. They bring your pass up and throw it in your face. _You_ have to remember _we_ worked it out. Then Lee and I worked it out. _All_ of us are married to each other… well, I don't think Lee and Harry are…" she gave a little laugh. "Sorry, I've been hanging around Harry too long. But we are all married to each other and we are okay with it. I love him as I love you and Harry. Do you not feel the same?"

"Yes. I do. I love you all so much it hurts." Celes whispered.

Roman crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"I love you all so much it hurts." Celes said a little louder.

"No, no, I still don't believe you."

Celes smiled a little and grabbed Roman's belt loops and pulled her close then dropped her head back and yelled. "I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT HURTS" she looked back at Roman and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around her. Her body heated up for the first time since the shit hit the fan. She pressed closer as she slipped her tongue into her mouth to taste her.

Celes moaned and her tongue danced with Roman's. She felt all the fire she always felt when she was with Roman. She pulled back breathing hard. "I… want… " she said blushing.

Roman fanned herself. "Go to Lee." she breathed. "I need a moment."

"Ro? Are you… okay?" she asked suddenly concerned.

She chuckled, "I'm just aroused… I know you are too but I can't do anything just yet." she said as she started to shake. She held her breath as she tried to stop it. "I'm fine." she gave a smile.

"Roman… look at me." Celes told her stepping back so that they weren't touching but still close. "Remember the good." she whispered using her own exercise on Roman. "Dont think about anything but the good stuff. Push the negative away. Its just you and me here okay? Breath long breaths."

She nodded as she did as she was told. Her body started to calm down and the shaking started to lessen. "I'm sorry."

Celes sighed suddenly knowing how Lee felt when she said those words. "It fine, don't apologize you were traumatized. Youre going to have some panic." Celes whispered. "I'm going to hug you now okay?"

She nodded as she hugged Celes. "I don't panic. I never panic."

Celes laughed and pulled back. "You just did, and thats okay. It'll take you sometime. I know first hand, they take time to get past. But you will 'cause you're strong." she turned to her cloths and pulled off the towel. She pulled her cloths on and turned back to Roman offering her hand. "Come on, they probably think we ran away."

Roman gave a half smile as she took her hand. She took another deep breath. As they walked back into the main lounge. Lee and Harry and fixed whatever damage that was caused by Ro and her demon's fight.

Celes went over to Harry and she grabbed Lee's hand and gave it a squeeze on the way. She hugged Harry breathing him in. She closed her eyes. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?' he asked.

"No, Im fine." Celes said softly touching his cheek lightly.

Roman walked over to Lee with her head down still. She slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry." she told him.

"Dont, do that. Its…" Lee trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say, which rarely if ever happen to him.

"I'm sorry."

Celes looked at them. "Stop doing that, Ro. Its not your fault, its the demon's. Stop apologizing." she said and Lee gave her a grateful look.

She nodded and stopped herself from saying it again. Instead she squeezed Lee's hand. "Do… do you guys want to finish eating? I brought the cake you guys made."

Harry grinned down at Celes and then went over to where the cake was and picked it up. He brought it over. "Ro, chocolate heals all problems doesn't it?" he asked smiling at her. Celes crossed her arms and watched them with interest.

Roman laughed as she pulled Lee with her. "He tried to get rid of it since I didn't touch it yet. I told him it was mine to do with and he couldn't have any and that chocolate was a healing agent."

Celes followed them as Harry laughed. "Roman, I already knew that… why do you think I was trying to get you to eat it?" he asked and Celes heard the tenderness in his voice. She looked at Lee who followed them his hand in Roman's still. She went with them up the stairs.

"Because you wanted my cake and I didn't want to share… I didn't touch it cause it was pretty." She huffed at him, then smiled.

Harry sat down and cut the cake up and Celes sat down on one side of Lee. Harry put a piece of cake on a plate and looked at Roman. "If you want it you have to pay me for it." he said waving the plate a little.

Celes reached out and touched Lee in the connection. He seemed okay, but he was looking a little stiff.

Roman gasped as she pulled away from Lee. She looked up at him and scooted away. "Why did you leave?" she whispered.

"Leave? Roman I'm right here." Lee said looking at her curiously. Celes pushed a little further and there it was. She sighed.

"Lee… is still here Ro. I can feel him right now… he's" she laughed a little. "Jealous."

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at Celes then back at Lee. There was still a big voided hole where he was but… "What?" she asked as she frowned at him.

Lee shot Celes an angry look and stood. "I am _not_ jealous." he said. Harry was watching them cake still held in the air.

"Erm, okay mate. Lets just sit… eat some cake." Harry said.

"I dont want cake." Lee growled and Celes stood up taking his hand.

"Stop, youre being mean." she whispered looking at Roman worriedly.

"I… I'm not jealous." he said again looking at her and then to Roman.

Tears were already in her eyes. He was gone from her but she was starting to feel his anger and, sure enough, jealousy. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand.

Lee jerked his head and looked down at Roman. He deflated and sat back down. Celes followed, she looked at Harry and he put cake on the other plates. He handed one to Roman with a smile and then to her and then he held one out to Lee. Lee looked at him and Celes held her breath as she watched them. Lee let go of her hand and took the cake from Harry.

"Thanks mate." he said nodding to Harry. Harry just nodded leaning back and taking a bite of cake.

Roman put her head down as she nibbled at her cake. She was starting to feel her body shake and her chest tighten. She wiped at the tears in her eyes. "So… uh…" her breathing started to become shallow. "Harry move." she told him as she pushed him and stepped away. She walked away from the table and shook. What the hell was happening to her?

Celes went to help her but Harry shook his head and sat closer to Roman. "Ro, honey. You need to relax and breath." he soothed. Celes felt Lee tense again and she grabbed his hand setting down her untouched cake.

"Maybe Lee and I should go." she whispered.

"No…" Roman breathed as she looked at them. She saw how tensed Lee looked and how Celes looked worriedly back and forth between them. She wiped at her eyes then nodded. "Okay."

Harry continued to rub Roman's back and Celes moved closer to Lee. "Come on Chocolate Bear." she whispered. He looked down at her and after a minute nodded. She looked at Harry and Roman one last time and led Lee out of the lounge. He collapsed into a hug with her and she appereated them back home.

Roman let her tears fully flow. "Harry, he… is gone. What am I going to do? I can't… why does my chest feel so tight?"

Harry gave her a sad look and pushed her head down between her legs. "Deep breaths Honey Bee." he said soothingly. "We are going to work all this out."

She took deep breathes and calmed down. Her body started to stop shaking. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I… I think if we all had lunch maybe he would come back. He did you know… when he hit my demon. He came back but then he was gone…" she looked up at Harry. "Do you think… it was something I did?" she whispered.

Harry actually laughed a little. "No I actually think it was something I did. Celes said he was jealous. Well that didn't start until I started teasing you." Harry said softly brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

"But… we always teased each other? Why would this be any different." she moved his hand to her head and leaned into it.

Harry took her cue and started to massage her scalp. "I don't know, Ro. I really don't." he said watching her eyes close.

She gave a little sighe as she felt herself relax. "Maybe we should do something for him. Like… I don't know… maybe serve him breakfast in bed or something. Do you think that will relax him?"

"Roman, I don't think breakfast is going to help with that. I think that he needs… something I don't want to think about because _I_ will not be involved in that… if you get my meaning." he said softly.

"I… I can't." she whispered. "Celes and I started kissing and… I couldn't… I starting shaking… I couldn't breath, my chest started to hurt." She felt her body starting to shake again as she gasped. "What if… what if I can never…"

As she started to panic again Harry didn't think about it he just reached forward and kissed her, it wasn't a forceful kiss just a kiss. He kissed her and filled his thoughts with her. Then he pulled away. "I read once that if someones having a panic attack you can just…" he smiled and rubbed her arms as her breathing slowed and she looked at him in shock. "You will again." he assured her.

"You must have read the same book I learned to give a blow job." she told him.

His eyebrow raised. "And the same one that taught me all those fancy tricks I do with my tongue?" he asked.

Roman laughed. "Harry, we are too bad! I have been spending too much time with you. I actually cracked a joke by using Lee while I was upstairs in the bedroom with Celes." she smiled and shook her head.

"Oh? Are you getting the whole Lee and me love now?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled and gently mushed him, "You know… he pretended to be gay for me…" she squinted her eyes at him. "Are you sure he was jealous of what you did and not me?"

"I'm pretty sure. He _pretended_ to be gay… doesn't mean he is." Harry shrugged. "It was me." Harry nodded tentatively pulling her closer.

"You know, Lee and you can make any guy think twice about being gay…" she smiled at him. "Scott said he would be willing to help in that department." she teased.

Harry laughed. "How about this? When we get this all sorted I'll ask Lee if he's attracted to me." he said shaking in laughter

She laughed, "Would you do that for me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I don't think I would mind seeing you two in the same bed…." she frowned again. "Never mind. I rather one of you in my bed… maybe both." she giggled, "Why are you looking at me like that? That was funny."

"Looking at you like what?" Harry asked softly.

"Like you wouldn't mind." she whispered back.

"I wouldnt mind, as long as you were there." Harry said and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back as she pressed a little closer. She gave a little giggle then she laughed. "But the image of the two of you wearing santa hats…" she laughed. "And elf ears… Oh, God… I can't breath…"

"You little nymph." Harry growled kissing her again and tickling her sides at the same time.

Roman squealed against his lips then pulled back and laughed. She ran from him and put a set of tables between them. "Get back to work!" she told him trying to sound authoritative. "No, more playing."

Harry leaped across the table at her. "You are not the boss of me." he said grabbing her to him. He kissed her and laughed.

She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and moaned. "I am the boss." she said against his lips. "You are just don't recognize it." she pulled back again. "You can't be kissing the boss. That may show favoritism."

"Most of them think I'm your husband anyway." Harry murmured kissing her again.

She pulled back, "Who said you were my husband?" she asked in mock offence. "I would like you to know, Mr. Potter. I take my job seriously. I am a tease and I'm going to stay that way."

Harry chuckled and pulled her closer. "I wouldn't want you any other way Honey, bee." he whispered.

She pressed her forehead against his, "So you wouldn't mind if I performed and teased everyone here? I have to keep up my appearance."

"As long as I got to have my way with you afterwards." Harry whispered to her.

She shivered and then smiled. She pulled away and put a few tables between them. "You have to get passed Celes first." she laughed.

Harry smirked. "I just have to say one phrase and she will be too busy to even think about it." he said winking.

"Well its a good thing I don't have a phrase with you." She told him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You have to work that much harder."

"I'm sure I can find something… that does that to you." he said giving her a heated look. He enjoyed that she seemed a little happier.

"Ha!" she told him. "I am locked down. I have no phrases!"

"yeah uh huh. I am making it my new goal to figure it out." Harry said and walked over to the instruments and picked up the guitar and strummed out some notes. He took a deep breath and sang. "Breathing you in when I want you out, finding our truth in a hope of doubt. Lieing inside our quiet drama." he turned to her as he continued.

Roman walked closer to the stage and sat down in a chair as she watched him. For the past few days he had made it his mission to joke with her and make her laugh. She had felt comfortable around him because of it. At night he just held her as they slept. They didn't touch each other. When they had decided on the band and grouped them together she was so excited she had squealed during their jam out. They all had laughed at her. Harry had kept his eyes her as he played. Strangely enough it was like when she had danced for him. He wasn't teasing her but he was just playing for her.

"We'll run where lights wont chase us, hide where love can save us. I will never let your go." he sang as he watched her sit down and get comfortable. He sat down and sang right to her as he always did when he sang. Even with the band he'd looked at her the whole time.

She smiled up at him as she placed her chin in her hand and watched him. Her mind started to run with ideas as he sang to her. The whole time he was jamming out with the band she just thought of different songs they could play. He made her excited, both about the the lounge and and when he kissed her.

He finished the song and put the guitar down and sat down on the edge of the stage. "Come here my Honey bee." he said, his leg hung over the side of the stage.

She walked over to him and jumped up on the stage and sat next to him.

"I love you. You know that right? I'm never going to stop or waiver in that." Harry said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Roman nodded, "I love you too." she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said. "When words fail, music speaks." he said softly.

She smiled as she looked at him, "I like that."

"Maybe we can put it on the wall somewhere in here." he said looking around.

She looked up behind her. "How about above the stage?" she asked as she pointed.

"Thats a great place for it!" Harry said kissing her nose.

She smiled, "Yeah, its okay. You can tell me. I'm brilliant." she teased. "Celes is clever and I'm brilliant."

"And I'm… the chosen one?" he said laughing a little.

Roman laughed, "Every time I hear you say that I can't help but laugh. I still remember the day Hermione hit you over the head with a roll of parchment because you agreed."

"Oh hush." Harry said laughing at the memory. "We should invite them to opening night. Ron will love it."

"Do you think Hermione would like it? She seems to be a little conservative."

"I think Hermione will come out to support us. She's our friend." harry laughed thinking of Hermione in this place.

Roman looked at him with an evil smile, "Do you think she will perform if we aske?"

"Only if we threaten to take her books away or something." Harry laughed harder.

SHe laughed as as she stood up. "I can make that happen." she bounced on her toes. "It would be good for her to step out of her box… of course you would probably hear an earful at wrok about it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Ron will definitely have his protests." Harry said nodding standing up next to her. "You ready to go home?" he asked.

She took one last look around. "Yeah. We have the band together. I need to hire some waitresses, bartenders, performers, and then I need to get together with Lee and hire some security." she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm excited!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her as well. "Me too. I love that we share this together." he said to her. He sobered. "You going to be okay with Lee being charge of security… I don't want you to have a panic attack while you're working." he asked her.

She bit her lower lip. "I'm hoping it will be over before opening night." she told him. "I can't keep running from him… We are a family and he has done this before. I trust him."

"Okay." Harry said."We have time to work on getting you and Lee right." he said. He thought about what happened yesterday and what Roman told him about the demon and frowned for a minute. "We have plenty of time." he said rubbing his face into her hair.

"Take us home." she told him as she took in his scent. She smiled as she wrinkled her nose. "You need a bath. You stink."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he said and popped them from the lounge straight into their bathroom at home. "I guess you'll have to make sure I come out squeaky clean." he said.

She laughed as she walked over to the tub and turned it on. "Do you need a rubber ducky too?" she cooed at him like he was a baby.

"Only if its shaped like you." he said pulling off his shirt and pushing his pants off toeing out of shoes and stalking towards her and the bathtub.

She squeal as she ran behind it. "I'm not a rubber ducky and I don't squeak like one."

"Then what was that sound you just made?" he asked reaching up to unbutton her top.

Her mouth dropped indignantly, "I did not make a sound!"

"Mmm, yes you did." he laughed and pushed her shirt off and reached around to unstrap her bra and pulled it off as well. He began to work on her pants.

She hit his arm. "No I didn't" she told him as she stepped out of her pants. "I would like you to know, I never squeak, _and_ I'm not yellow."

"Oh no you are definitely not yellow." he murmured kissing her neck and picking her up stepping into the tub he sank down into the water with her.

She straddled his lap and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you owe me an apology."

"Oh really, and what do i owe you an apology for?" he said kissing her and then he reached down and squeezed her butt.

She squealed again as she pressed closer to him. "For saying I squeal like a rubber duck."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, you don't know that you squeal like a rubber duck." he said and nipped at her lips.

She moaned. "I… don't… squeak…" she pulled back. "I squeal but I don't squeak. There is a difference. So apologize properly."

Harry sighed and kissed her. "I'm sorry." he said softly and trailed some kisses down her chin. "I'm really sorry."

She leaned her head back as she pressed closer to him. "Say I'm the boss." she told him as she closed her eyes.

"You're the boss." he murmured trailing little kisses down her neck now, he couldn't get enough of her.

She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shivered and smiled. "I like that."

"Mmm I do too, boss." Harry said pulling her hips closer to him.

She shivered again as she looked down at him and kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hands slipped between them. She stroked him as she kissed down his neck. "Say it again."

"You're the boss." Harry gasped as his hands found her breasts and played with the nipples.

She moaned as she lifted her hips and slid onto him. She moaned and bit her lip as she looked down at him. She lifted her hips and then lowered them again. "I'm the boss." she breathed.

Harry grabbed her hips and held her as he thrust into her. "Yes you are, you're the boss." he grunted and kissed her.

She met his thrust harder as she nipped as his lips. The sound of the water sloshing filled their room and she moaned louder.

Harry shifted his hand so they were under her butt. He watched Roman with hot eyes as she moved up and down on top of him. "You're the boss." he muttered again amazed by her beauty. He kissed her neck and felt himself come closer to climax.

Her body shivered again as he repeated the words. "Oh, God!" She moaned louder. "Harry… God." she panted as she rode him harder. "Say it again."

Harry growled and thrust even harder. "You're the goddamn boss, Roman!" he growled at her looking into her eyes. She screamed out her climax as she held him tighter and shook.

Harry gave what sounded like a cross between a howl and a groan and came. He held Roman close to him and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked down at her. "Well that was...awesome." he whispered still panting.

She still shivered as she looked up into his green eyes. "Don't say anything." she breathed. "You are going to tease me, aren't you?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman. "No, Honey Bee I'm not." he said trying to stop his laughter. "Although I think I'm one step closer to that trigger phrase." he pointed out.

She hit his arm, "I don't want to hear it." she laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We made a mess."

"We can clean that easy." Harry said standing up still holding onto her. She was still connected to him. Which he liked. He stepped carefully out of the tub and went into their room he kneeled down and finally pulled apart from her and left her on the bed a minute while he went and got his wand he waved it and the water cleaned itself up and the tub began to drain. He came over to the bed and pulled back the blanket depositing Roman there and crawled into the bed and curled around her. "Hungry?" he asked.

She moaned, "Yes but I don't know what I want to eat." She smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"How about… something sweet?" he asked.

"I can do sweet. Sweet is good."

"If you'll be okay I can go get something from the kitchen. Unless you want to come with me." Harry said.

"I'll keep the bed warm for you." she teased him. She pressed his butt closer into his crotch. "I seem to be still wet." she told him as she made sure he got her double meaning.

Harry groaned and trailed his hand down her back and over her butt and brushed his fingers along her wetness from behind. "I'll be right back." he growled and got up yanking on a pair of pants that did nothing to hide his erection.

She laughed as she watched him go. "Hurry, or I just might start without you." she teased.

"Evil woman." he grumbled and left their room.

He went into the kitchen and found Celes there baking something while Lee watched. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Hey." he said softly he went over and kissed Celes on the head.

"Hi." she said and glanced at Lee worriedly.

"You got something sweet. Ro wants something sweet." he said.

Celes looked up at him and sighed. Roman always wanted sweets but she seemed to want them more after… she stopped the thought and pulled back from Lee, who was already moving uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes, theres a cheesecake in the fridge. It has strawberry drizzle on top. Take that with a few plates and some meat and cheese so she eats real food too." she instructed and went back to mixing whatever she was baking.

Harry went to the fridge and glanced at Lee from it. He looked a little upset, Harry sighed, something he would not be mentioning to Roman. He pulled out the cake and went over to the cupboards and pulled out the plates and then as if remembering went back to the fridge grabbed meat and cheese and on a whim some grapes. When he turned around Celes was putting it all into a basket for him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you, sexy." he said and she blushed at the nickname.

"Anytime, Harry Potter." she said. She didn't reach up to kiss him or even touch him. She just handed him the basket and sent him on his way. She turned to look at Lee, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its okay." she whispered as he clung to her.

Meanwhile Harry made his way back to his and Roman's room and when he walked in he found her still in the bed she wiggled when he walked in and he smiled setting the basket down.

"What did you bring?" She asked as she turned to her side to face him.

He opened the basket and pulled out the grapes and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Grapes, meat and cheese because Celes insisted i bring real food, and...a strawberry drizzle cheesecake." he said pulling it out. He pulled out the plates and forks too.

"Now that looks good." She sat up as she pressed the sheet to her chest. She wiggled her fingers for the strawberry drizzled cheesecake. "Cheesecake,"

Harry laughed. "As long as you tell Cel that i made you eat the real food first you can have this now." he said holding it just out of reach.

She squinted her eyes at him, "You said I was the boss."

Harry shivered at her words. "Oh you are but Celes is the Mama Bear and shell have my head if you don't eat real food as well." he laughed.

She laughed, "That fits them so well." she said as she thought about it. "I call Lee Papa Bear, Celes is Mama Bear. I like that." she smiled

Harry laughed. "You know I do too." he said and leaned forward he kissed her and pulled the sheet down off her breast and pulled back looking at them. "Much better."

She shivered at his action. "Cheesecake."

"Will you appease the Bears?" he asked eyes sparkling.

She lifted her chin and covered her breast. "One or the other." She told him and smiled. "The Bears or the breasts."

Harry laughed and gave her an evil look. "I don't handle intimations well." he said and suddenly he slung the cake at her face and followed it pinning her down and licking it off her neck.

Roman screamed as she bucked against him. She got loose and wiped the cake onto him. "I can't believe you did that!"

Harry laughed harder and grabbed her and found a piece that was on her breast and ate it off. "Now I get to eat it off of you. I think it was a pretty good choice." he whispered.

"We can eat each other." She told him as she licked up his neck. She hit his arm. "I still can't believe you did this!"

"Oh but we can, and we are." he said licking her in between her breast where some strawberry juice was. "So tasty."

She shivered again and licked the other side of his neck. She gently bit his neck and growled as she pushed him down and straddled him. "You taste good too."

Harry grabbed her hips and groaned. He lifted her up and lowered her onto him and sat up filling her. He licked a little of the cake off her ear and then braced himself on the bed and thrust up into her.

She leaned her head back as she moaned loudly. She leaned forward and at has his lips. Her hips pushed back against his thrust. She moaned and licked at his cheek.

Harry growled and thrust quicker into her, he licked another large chunk of cake off her cheek and smacked his lips looking into her eyes. "You're so good Roman, with or without cake all over you." and as if to prove his point he bit a clean part of her neck softly.

Roman shivered again and moaned as she bucked against him. "God… Harry." She growled as her hands pulled on his hair. She bit at his neck. Cleaning him with her mouth and moaning loudly. Sex and dessert was a great mixture she found she enjoyed.

Harry pumped faster into her getting closer to climax. He watched Roman's eyes. "Ro...Roman." he gasped. "Oh My God." he stated to her.

She screamed out her moans as she rode him fast her. Her body was starting to shake as he nails dug into his shoulders. She felt wild with her need. She wanted more but knew her climax was getting closer. "Harry… Oh, God… Harry."

"Thats right Roman… thats right." he panted at her thrusting into her feeling her wildness. "I'm close are you?" he gasped at her.

"Yes… yes… God yes!" she screamed as she locked herself around him. Her whole body clung to his as she screamed out her climax. Never had her body just locked down, but it did and she clung to Harry as if he was her life.

Harry had grunted out his own climax and pushed in deeper as he came in Roman. He was still jolting from it. He held her close not ever wanting to let her go again.

Roman's body continued to spasm as she held him. She couldn't let go of him even if she wanted to her. Every time her body jerked she moaned.

Harry tried to regain some kind of sense of reality and kept Roman firmly pressed against him, he was still inside her. "What was that?" he asked amazed, still panting.

She moaned again as her body jerk, "I… I.. don't know." she jerked again. "I… think…. I'm still…" she moaned. "orgasiming."

Harry hardened at those words filling her again. "God damn, Roman." he gasped as he felt her contracting around him.

She moaned and jerked again, "You're hard again."

"Yes… I am. We just finished. Holy shit." Harry said and timidly thrust into her slowly.

She jerked harder, "Oh, God." she breathed harder. "Harry… do it."

Harry groaned and thrust into her deeper finding it even more erotic. He pumped in and out of her as she continued to contract around him.

Roman moaned as she felt him thrust. She wanted to thrust against him but she couldn't move. The feel of him was building her to another climax.

Harry continued to thrust into her until he felt his climax right there. "Roman, I'm going to come again…" he grunted.

She moaned as she felt the familiar build up in her body. She was going to climax again. "Just… a little… more." She breathed as her body to loosen up and she could thrust back against him.

"Okay, okay." he said looking into her eyes. "With me Roman, come with me." he said sweating with the effort.

She bit her lower lip as she nodded and looked into his eyes. "Okay."

Harry thrust deeper into her and she matched him and he did something, he opened the connection. "Okay… you're… we need to…" he panted nodding at her.

"Yes…" she breathed. "Yes…" she told him as she kept riding him.

Harry felt the climax hit just as Roman screamed out in hers. He yelled out her name. The two of them rode a cloud in the connection.

Roman leaned limply against Harry. She was now tired, hungry, and sticky from the cheesecake and their sweat. She moaned as she closed her eyes. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"To put it bluntly? I think I just fucked your brains out." he laughed. "But if its any consolation you did the same to me." he said pulling back a little pulling his sitcky skin from hers. "Lets eat the real food and take a shower." he suggested.

Roman showered. "I like that." She sighed and cringed a little. "Lets shower first then eat the real food."

Harry lifted her and got up picked her up and carrying her into the bathroom. He went over to the shower stall hoping being in the shower would curb their desire for one another. But the minute Harry started soaping up Roman's back he was rock hard again. "Damn woman, what are you doing to me?" he hissed.

"What did I do? I only…" she trailed off as she looked behind her. " _You_ did that. It wasn't me."

He pressed himself against her back and groaned. "You helped by being so…" he trailed off and kissed her neck.

She moaned as she leaned her head forward. "Are you saying I turned you into this monster?"

"Oh thats a good way to put it, you've turned me into a sex monster." he said kissing the side of her neck and running his hands over her breasts as he pressed into her more.

"No…" She moaned and closed her eyes. "No I didn't."

Harry growled and turned Roman around lifting her up and placing her on him. "You did, I'm usually done by now but it feels like I could do this forever." he said as he lifted her up slowly on him and then guided her back down pressing her back into the wall of the shower.

She moaned as she pressed against him. "You must have…" she gasped. "Ate something."

Harry groaned. "Just you." he said into her ear and thrust harder into her, his orgasm was coming quicker now.

Roman thrusted against him as she felt her own coming. Her toes started to curl as she wrapped her arms around him and moaned again.

Harry grunted as his climax hit him and shook thrusting deeper as he came. "I think I may die… I think…" Harry gasped.

She moaned out her own climax and and laughed, "I guess we will sleep like the dead."

Harry growled and pulled back to look at her. "Eat first. We need to finish a shower… or anything." Harry said and put her down. He helped her wash her hair and then cleaned himself as she did the rest of her own cleaning. They got out of the shower and grabbed towels and wrapped in them. Harry used magic to clean up the mess from the cake and laughed a little as Roman blushed. They sat down and Harry pulled all the food in between them and plucked a grape off the bundle and held it up to Roman's mouth.

She laughed as she ate some then she plucked a few and threw them at Harry to catch in his mouth. She laughed as one hit him on the nose. "You are no good at this." she told him as she threw another one and hit him on the chin.

"You have to aim for my mouth Roman." Harry laughed.

"I am aiming for your mouth." she said as he hit him on the forehead and laughed. "Okay, maybe not."

Harry laughed and picked up some meat and popped it into his mouth. He started to hum the song he sang early and watched Roman as she ate. "I like this." he said after a few minutes.

She laid back as she at more grapes. "Me too. Its nice."

Harry grinned at her and offered her some meat. She took it and sighed. They finished the spread and Harry cleared the bed off and crawled over to pull Roman agaisnt him. He nipped her ear causing her to giggle. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. Soon they were sleeping.

Meanwhile in their own room, Lee and Celes sat across from one another under a stream of very cold water. They had felt the last few times between Roman and Harry. Lee was scaring Celes, he looked so upset; murderous almost. They had been sitting this way for the last hour and Celes finally got up the corage to crawl across the short distance to him. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He growled and grabbed her hips kissing her back. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and gasped. He let go of her and Celes gave a frustrated scream.

"I can't, Celes… I just can't." he said.

"I know… I'm sorry. I just… _need_ it. You felt that… God, I can barely think straight." Celes moaned. Lee looked at her fire in his eyes.

"I can't." he said and Celes gave another frustrated scream.

"I'm sorry youre hurting." she snapped and stood. "I'll just go take care of this...alone." the last word came out as a half cry.

Lee groaned and looked up at Celes. "Awe Celes." he said. He got up and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and held it out to her. She gave him an angry look and turned walking away from him still buck ass naked. Lee growled and followed her out into their room. "Come on Celes, stop being this way."

"No, Lee you won't even admit youre jealous of Harry… which is your problem, by the way." she snapped at him, she sat down on the bed.

"I'm not, God damn, jealous of Harry." Lee bellowed.

"Yes you are, jeezuz, Lee." Celes yelled back.

"Stop saying that. I'm not. Just stop it." Lee yelled at her and Celes stood and advanced on him and pressed her body against his.

"What about this Lee, you want me to stop doing this?" she asked still angry.

Lee moaned and grabbed her shoulders trying to set her away from him. She pushed against him growling and he lifted her and threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of her pinning her to the bed. "I told you I can't." he said inches from her face.

"Why not?" she demanded trying to press her hips into his.

"Because there is just too much… going on." he said softly.

Celes blew out a frustrated breath. "Fine." she snapped at him.

Lee let her go and rolled over to his side of the bed back to her. Celes gave a little shriek, got under the blanket of their bed, and rolled over her back to his and shut her eyes trying really hard to sleep. She finally relaxed enough and fell asleep.

Then next morning Celes got up feeling even worse. She and Lee dressed in silence and didn't touch

When they went down to the kitchen they found Harry laughing and Roman giggling over something that was said. Celes looked over at Lee and watched his eyes narrow at them and sighed angrily and went over to the counter and started to get out things to make cinnamon rolls. She kept shooting Lee angry looks as he watched Roman and Harry. Celes looked at them and smiled a little. They looked happy.

Roman hopped from her seat and and walked over to Celes. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder. "What ya making?"

"Cinnamon rolls." she said and raised her voice a little. "I have a sudden urge to bake." She heard Lee make a little sound in his throat.

"Mmm, can I help and can we add pecans to them?"

Celes nodded. "Get them and we can start putting them together." she turned to Lee. "Turn on the oven." she snapped at him.

Roman pulled out the pecans and washed her hands. She smiled at Harry as she caressed him with her magic. "What do we do first?"

Celes sighed and handed her the things to make the dough. "Mix this with the mixer in the corner. Make sure you take it slow okay or it'll get all lumpy. When you finish I'll show you how to knead it." she said. She turned to Harry and smiled at him for the first time that morning. "Good morning Harry Potter." she said seductively and Lee made a strangled sound in his throat and Celes smiled looking at him in triumph.

Roman did as Celes directed as she watched Celes and Lee. She didn't need her powers to tell that Lee wasn't doing what he was supposed to. When he looked over at her she looked down at the mix. She still couldn't feel him but she was feeling better after spending time with Harry. She looked back up and smiled at Lee. "Done," she told Celes.

Celes smiled at her and took the dough out of the bowl smacking it down on the counter on top of the flour there and she started kneed it. "You do it like this, make sure you get it good and kneaded so that we can flatten it with a rolling pin to loop them into rolls. You know, but lets avoid um… sharing the food on our body's." Celes said with a wicked grin and the whole room stopped moving and Celes look right at Lee.

Roman turned a deep red and she cleared her throat. She looked over to Harry and turned even redder. She straightened her shoulders and started kneading the dough. "You guys should try it sometimes." she said. "It does something to the sex drive."

Celes kept looking at Lee. "Yes, we ah… felt it." Celes said and then to Lee in their minds. " _Jealous yet?"_

" _I am not jealous!_ " Lee said loudly in her head and she flinched and growled at him.

Roman was still red but she would do anything to help Celes, especially when she was in this type of mood. She cleared her throat. "It can be really messy but clean up is fun too."

Harry choked on his coffee and coughed. Celes sighed and looked at him and smiled. "From what I felt and… saw it probably was. You need to be more careful with that connection." she said her face showing her pain from no release after being so aroused.

Lee just growled a little. Celes got the rolling pin ignoring him and gave it to Roman. "Roll it out and we will add the cinnamon, sugar, and then cut it into strips not too thin but not too thick." she said and moaned as her mind went dirty with those words.

" _I… I can help you if you want."_ Roman sent her as she did what she was instructed.

" _No you can't baby girl, you'll just have a freak out from what I've seen… Its okay I'll deal with him in my own way."_ Celes said smiling at her. " _I'll be fine."_

"Bath tub too." she also said. "That was messy too."

Lee stood up suddenly. "I will cut the strips." he growled and Celes went over to him and laid her hand on his chest.

"Stop it, Lee." she said. Harry stood and went over to stand next to Roman.

"Come on, I know how to do this part." he said grabbing the bowl full of the cinnamon sugar and put some into her hand and helped her spread it on the dough.

Celes felt Lee's heart rate pick up and she sighed.

"And you say your aren't jealous." she whispered so only he could hear. "Clearly you are." she scoffed.

"Uh, so I was thinking that you should come to Rolesque, Celes. I need your help interviewing the performers. Today will be singing." Roman told her.

Celes looked up at Lee and then turned around remembering she was mad at him. "I would _love_ to help you with that." she said. "Lee doesn't need me for anything anyways." she said walking away from him and joining Harry and Roman. She picked up a strip and showed them how to roll them.

Roman giggled here and there when Celes or Harry would fight with her over the pecans and sugar. "It needs more." she squealed as she took the bowl from Harry then she pouted as Celes took the bowl from her.

Harry grabbed one from the bowl before Celes could stop him and held it out to Roman. "There you go, honey bee." he said.

Celes shook her head and put the rolls in the oven and leaned against the counter to wait for them to bake.

Roman smiled as she looked at Celes. She bumped into Harry, "You shouldn't poke Mama Bear." she said as he kept her eyes on Celes. "She has a mean bite sometimes."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Mama Bear?" she asked.

"Last night Harry said that I had to eat the real food or Mama Bear, meaning you, would be upset. I thought it was funny because I call Lee, Papa Bear." she said as she looked over at him. "So now when you two are together you are known as 'The Bears'." she giggled.

Celes deflated for a minute and looked at Lee feeling pure love for him and for Roman for doing that. "I like that." she whispered.

"I knew you would. So now you guys have to give us a nickname." She smiled at her.

Celes looked at Lee with softer eyes. "I think we'll have to think on that." she said and he slowly nodded his eyes less angry as he watched her. Celes gave a deep sigh as the timer beeped and took the rolls outs and pushed them towards Roman. "Frost them and add the pecans on top. Try to keep the frosting on the rolls."

Roman laughed as she frosted them and licked at her fingers. She bounced as she went from one roll to the other still licking her fingers. "Done!"

Harry grabbed her hand that had a huge streak of frosting on it. "Little Nymph." he said and licked her hand off.

Celes moaned and looked at Lee angrily. "We should go now." she said to Roman.

She nodded as she took out a tupperware and placed four of them in them. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then took Celes' hand. "Lets go."

They left and the silence in the kitchen grew. Harry looked at Lee. "So, mate… what did you do to my wife?" Harry asked.

"I'm not your mate." Lee snapped and stood up to leave.

"She's...really mad." Harry said.

"Okay you want to go there? What did you do to my wife? Yesterday she could barely look at another person that way, and now…" Lee asked looking at Harry angrily.

"Look, mate… this whole thing is kind of sticky." Harry said putting his hands up.

"Don't call me mate again." Lee warned.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Look, _mate._ " he said and never got to finish because Lee slugged him in the chin. Harry went down with an oof feeling dazed. He recovered quickly and with a roar came back up and took Lee from the middle using his weight to know Lee into the wall, he went through it with a loud yell and came back out pushing Harry back. Harry threw a punch and missed hitting the wall and Lee came back up with an uppercut which Harry dodged and came back with a jab from the left that landed on his gut. Lee oofed at the blow. Harry gave a small smile as he brought his other fist up to get Lee in the kidney.

Lee let out a yell that sounded like a battle cry and began to punch Harry in the gut repeatedly. Harry tried to get away from him and grabbed his shoulders and jutted his leg in between Lee's he braced and stopped Lee's fists. With a growl Harry then bent down and shoved his head into Lee's gut and lifted Lee over his head and slammed him down onto the island. Lee's eyes came open as the breath left his lungs and and lay on the island dazed. After he regained his breath he started to laugh. Harry looked down at him confused.

"You're mad." Harry gasped wiping a little blood off his lip.

"I know." Lee laughed. "Why the hell am I attacking you?"

"I don't know mate, thats your deal." Harry said and smiled.

"I… I think I'm jealous of you." Lee laughed harder wincing a little.

"You're jealous of me…" Harry trailed off.

"I… you managed to get Roman to fall for you in no time. It took me…." he laughed harder and he sat up wincing again.

"Uh, Mate? You've been her mate since, what, third year?" Harry asked.

"Yes… but so many… roadblocks happened. You and she though just…" Lee groaned. "Celes is so mad at me."

"Uh, yeah mate, she is." Harry said eyes darkening.

"I guess I've figured out what wrong with me." Lee grumbled.

"You'd do well to make it up to her." Harry said sharply and Lee looked at him angrily for a minute. Harry braced, he thought Lee might hit him again, but Lee just laughed again.

"You really do love them as much as I do." Lee said shaking in laughter.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said and he laughed along with him.

"Sorry…" Lee said sheepishly.

"No worries mate. Its a hard time right now." Harry said.

"Yeah." Lee said and kind of slumped.

"Come on, we can go toss around a Quaffle." Harry said with a jerk of his head.

"Yeah, alright." Lee said. The two went out into the back yard and mounted brooms and started tossing around a Quaffle. After a few hours or so they went inside seeking food and found sandwiches waiting already. They dug in like men would and joked about little things.

They heard the door open and Celes and Roman's giggles filled the air. Harry smiled and looked at them as they walked in.

"How'd it go?" he asked Roman.

"It actually went…" she trailed off and gasped. "What the hell happened to your face?" she asked as she went to him. She looked at Lee. "You too?"

"We uh… got into a fight." Harry said sheepishly, and Celes made a noise in her throat and went over to look at him and then over to Lee.

"Mugwort will help with these." she said looking up at Lee irritatedly.

He gave her a sheepish smile as well but didn't say anything.

"You… stupid boys!" Roman as she hit Harry's shoulder then she hit Lee's. "What the hell…" She just threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You just hit each other until you feel better and then you are all happy go lucky?"

"What it was about… isn't important." Harry said looking down at her and then back at Lee and nodded. He grinned and picked up Roman and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on nymph you can help me lick my wounds." he said walking off with a wink.

"Harry Potter, put me down. I am not licking your wounds. I'm going to add to your wounds." she was heard saying then there was a squealing sound.

Celes laughed and looked up at Lee. "What the hell happened Lee?" she demanded.

"You were right. I was jealous… and I hit him." Lee shrugged.

"Looks like he got some good wallops in on you too." she said angrily and pushed in on one of his bruises on his face. He hissed and grabbed her hand.

"What did you do that for?" he asked looking down at her.

"You _were_ jealous I _was_ right and you denied me sex!" Celes said looking up at him angrily.

"I just said that you were right, damn it." Lee said as she tried to pull away.

"Oh! And you put a hole in the wall." she practically shrieked.

"Celes, come on calm down." Lee said pulling her towards him.

"No, I'm so not okay with you right now. No freaking trying to butter me up." Celes snapped pulling against his arms. "Let me go."

"No, I'm not going to let you go." Lee growled and Celes gasped outraged.

"Oh _now_ you want to have sex? _Now!_ " she said outraged. "You know what Lee Jordan? No. No sex for you." Celes snapped.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Did you just say No sex?" he started to laugh.

"Its not funny Lee, no sex. _I deny you._ " she said and yanked away from him. She started to walk away and Lee growled and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him her back to his front she started kicking. "Let me go Lee Jordan." she yelled.

"No Celes, I'm not going to let you go. I'm sorry." he said and Celes went limp and he dropped her. She crawled away and got back up and ran out of the kitchen and headed anywhere but there. Lee was right on her heels he grabbed for her again and she dodged him and shrieked and Celes didn't know when it happend but all of sudden this became a love play, not an angry game. She took a left and headed to the studio. She went through the door and stopped on the other side of the room breathing hard. She turned when Lee came in after her and he stalked towards her and grabbed her. She shivered and he pulled her closer.

"No sex for you Lee." she said not meaning it. He growled and leaned down and kissed her so deeply she groaned. "Okay maybe… a little." she said against his lips.

He smiled against her lips and pulled at her cloths and she giggled and pulled his shirt off and he got hers off. She pressed back to him and kissed him urgently. He pushed her pants down and she worked his off. He groaned as she brushed her hand over his manhood. "Im really glad Harry didnt hit you there."

Lee chuckled and pushed her panties down. He laid her down on the ground and thrust into her and Celes gasped in delight as he did.

She thrust against him meeting him for all his energy. He grabbed his butt and pulled him to her, she kissed his neck. She couldn't get enough of him. she just wanted all of him.

Lee leaned down and kissed her again, he breathed her in and couldn't understand why he had waited this long to be with her again. He thrust deeper into her and Celes let out a little shriek of pleasure.

"Lee… Oh God… Lee Please" Celes moaned at him.

"Yeah, I hear you. Almost." Lee grunted thrusting harder into her.

"I… I'm Oh God." she shrieked and they came together. Lee growled in her ear and Celes fell back as Lee fell on top of her. "What the hell?" she asked.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I… you totally did not make anything up to me." she said still trying to breath normally.

"I'm going to spend all night making it up to you Celes, and maybe into the morning." he said.

"We…" she gasped as her filled her again. "What the hell?" she moaned and arched her back to meet him. He growled and began to thrust into her again. Celes gave little moans as he worked her twoards another climax. She lulled her head to the side and caught them in the large mirrors and her eyes were dark with lust. She looked up at him and bit her lip. He looked over at the mirrors and as if something snapped he pulled her closer biting at her neck. She moaned and grabbed his head leanding it down to one of her breasts. She moaned and quivered as he took the nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. She felt like she was losing her mind, her shreaking became louder and Lee grunted with each thrust. They sounded like two wild animals and suddenly they both yelled out as they came together again. Celes as shaking violently and Lee was collapsed on top of her again.

"I… think that… you have a long way to go." Celes panted out.

"Oh, Im sure I do." Lee said and rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed the back of his head and purred a little. "We should go to our room."

"Mmm yes that sounds like a good plan. Do you think we'll make it?" she asked looking at him. He grinned.

"I'll give you a head start." he said and Celes laughed pulling away from him. She picked up his shirt and tugged it on, it went down to the middle of her thighs. She wiggled her butt a little and strolled out of the room. She was halfway to their room when she heard Lee coming up behind her. She grinned and started to run before he could catch her. She burst into their room and didn't even get a chance to get in the bed before Lee was picking her up and tossed her on their bed. She pushed herself up to the headboard and he crawled up her body she wiggled in anticipation. "Now we go slow."

"Oh? Will you be able to?" Celes teased and Lee growled.

"Oh yes." Lee said and kissed her softly and it was so tender and kind that tears came to her eyes. He pulled back and then kissed her eyes. "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me Celes."

Celes looked up at him with such wonder. She rested her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. "You don't…" she stopped because he kissed her.

"Don't, you've been here for me through all this. You won't give up on me or Ro. You are being the rock I need and I want you to know how much that means." he said and pushed his shirt off her. She looked up at him and felt him kiss her down the neck. She moaned and arched her back. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I've been so distant with you." he mumbled kissing down between her breasts. Celes felt her heart flutter and sniffed. He looked up at her from between her breasts. "Don't cry." he whispered.

"But…" she trailed off when Lee pushed open their connection and sucked in a breath. Her eyes filled with tears. "I dont know if _I_ can handle this." she said through tears.

"You can." Lee assured her. He leaned down and kissed her in between her breasts again and then over her heart. She rubbed her hands over his head tears still falling down the sides of her head. "You smell so good, like my soup and your shampoo." he whispered and began to kiss her back up her neck and he smelled her and she couldn't help but giggle as he did. He pulled back and looked down at her, he dipped in and kissed her tenderly. Celes kissed him back and he trailed his hands up and down the sides of her body. She shivered and pulled back.

"You… are so getting a gold star for this." Celes said sniffing.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. This time he entered her slowly. She spread her legs wider and he sank deep inside of her making her shudder. "No more talking, just feel." Lee said softly and thrust slowly into her and Celes gasped grabbing his shoulders.

He leaned down and kissed her again thrusting into her slowly and controlled. The tenderness of it made Celes feel excited and love. This wasn't frantic, usually they were ripping at each other trying to hard to get to each other quicker but this… was so different that Celes felt herself building to an orgasm just _because_ it felt so different.

Lee worked slowly in and out of her, he was controlling himself with actually much difficulty. The way Celes was reacting to this made him want to speed up and bring her over and himself. He kept going slow and steady until Celes started to claw at his back. He growled a little and quickened the pace of his thrusts.

Celes shuddered as he increased speed, she met him with each thrust and sighed. They got closer and Celes looked into his eyes feeling him inside of her in more than one way. "I…" she whispered and Lee nodded, he knew already and seconds later they were both finding release. Celes gasped when Lee rolled off her suddenly. She looked over at him to find him looking at her. She smiled a little, she was still crying.

"I hate you." she muttered.

"No you don't, you love me." Lee said with a wink.

Celes wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Yes I do… and you…" her voice caught.

"How could you not know that Cel?" Lee asked rubbing his thumb on her cheek bone.

"I just...so many things…" Celes faltered and Lee pulled her into his arms.

"Stop doubting it. How many times do we have to tell you its alright?" Lee asked.

"Apparently one last time." Celes snickered.

"You little minx." he said nipping at her ear and she giggled trying to dodge him. He wiped some of her tears away. "I didnt mean to make you cry."

"Its the good crying Lee, its okay." Celes said patting his arm, she looked down at his marks and traced one of hers. "You like that you're mine too."

"I don't mind it too much myself." Lee said looking down at her and then a quizzical look crossed his face. He trailed a hand down to her left hip bone where she had a little 'RM' tattooed. "When did you get this?" he asked curiously.

Celes looked down at it and cursed, she usually had it concealed with magic but she hadn't bothered because she wasn't getting any. She blushed and looked at him. "The summer after fifth year… Ro and I lived together in New Mexico cause Alan forced us once we figured out my role in her magic so we could fine tune it. Well she was working on the energy potions still…" she stopped when Lee groaned. "Anyways we sorta got blackout...drunk without alcohol cause of a test we were doing… and I had this the next morning. She has one too. Its in the same place but a CD instead. Uh, we usually conceal them." Celes said blushing again. Lee chuckled and leaned down he kissed it.

"You two claimed each other." he whispered.

"I… guess we did." Celes said a little surprised.

"You should not conceal them anymore, they're sexy." he whispered.

"Oh? Really. I could show the other one I have." she said giggling.

"You have another one?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Actually two. I got one sixth year after Harry and I finally got it together…" she closed her eyes and right over her faded Dark Mark a golden snitch showed up, it wasn't very big. Lee reached down and kissed it. "And then about two weeks after Rainey was born I went and got this one." she closed her eyes and down on her left calf two peacock feathers, one regular and the other albino, appeared from her ankle up the the middle of her calf. Lee's eyes softened and he kissed her up her calf following the tattoos.

"Why didnt you tell any of us?" he asked.

"Harry knows about the snitch, Ro doesn't yet and no one except you know about the feathers." Celes shrugged.

"They're muggle tattoos." he said.

"Yes, moving body art is freaky. I had a dark mark for 14 years of my life." Celes said softly and Lee nodded.

"I can see the appeal of having muggle tattoos then." he said and she smiled at him.

"I wonder if Ro has any hidden tattoos." Celes said to him.

"I don't know, they're hidden." He laughed and Celes laughed with him. She pulled him back up on top of her.

"I cant seem to get enough of you today, Lee." she whispered ready for another round.

Lee chuckled and flipped her over pulling her up on all fours. He growled and thrust into her from behind and Celes felt the whole room spin.

"Oh My God." she gasped as he worked her core from behind. He reached around her and played with her breasts and she moaned pushing back into him. "Harder." Celes grunted and Lee obliged going faster and harder. Celes arched her back and moaned loudly pushing into him. He grabbed both her hips and she spread her legs wider taking more of him inside her. Before she knew it they were coming together. She sighed shaking falling down on the bed.

"We should… eat… or something." Lee panted.

"Oh yes, Papa Bear." she said to him and he smiled pulling her to him.

"Mama Bear." he mumbled and sobered.

"Oh no, your brain turned back on." Celes said softly.

"Ro…" he said trailing off.

"We will figure all that out." Celes said cupping his cheek.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Because I've already got some good ideas as to why she keeps losing you." Celes whispered.

"Really? Like what?" Lee asked.

"I think your jealousy towards Harry played a big role in it." Celes said looking at him.

"I dont know what I do." Lee said softly.

"I know, but I'll figure it out. Until then just stick with me and we will work slowly with Ro." Celes said snuggled into his arms. "Mmm lets eat when we get up."

"Dinner is in two hours." Lee yawned.

"Set an alarm." Celes suggested and Lee growled getting up to do just that. "Are you cooking tonight or are the elves?" she asked.

"I dont know, but maybe we could make something for dessert." he said snuggling back against her.

"Oh, I could make a strawberry pie." Celes said softly.

"Or we could just eat the strawberries with cream." Lee suggested.

"Mmm, I'd like to try that… but after our nap." Celes sighed and leaned her head against Lee's chest.

"Alright." Lee muttered and kissed her head, the two fell asleep tangled around each other.

Roman slipped out the bed as Harry slept. She had tortured him for a bit about fighting with Lee. As much as she loved them both she didn't like the fact that they fought physically. Arguing was different from fighting, you can always make up… but in Harry's and Lee's case I guess physically fighting was the same as arguing. He still didn't tell her what it was about and she didn't bother finding out. After a rump in the bed she healed his wounds, bathed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Roman was the first to wake. She wasn't quite over the fact that they fought so she decided to pick on him. She pulled on her robe and walked out to the snow covered garden. She shivered as she bent and pulled snow into her hands.

"I see you look happy." her demon hissed at her.

"Go, away." she growled.

"Have you forgotten you could be carrying my child?" he hissed again.

She stiffened and glared over her shoulder at him. "I don't care at this point. You have already made your rift between me and Lee. You are not going to do so with Harry and I. I'm going to keep my happiness and I will fight for it. I will _not_ allow you to ruin it for me. So go and throw your tantrum. I don't care!"

He growled at her as he stalked towards her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He pressed his body to hers. " _You_ are mine. _We_ belong together."

Roman laughed at him. She laughed and pulled away. "If we belong together then why did you separate from me? Don't you think that is stupid?"

"I don't care! You are still mine! I don't want any of them touching you… I want you."

"If you were nicer maybe you _could_ have had me… but nice isn't in your vocabulary. Just face it you are a part of me and by you separating from me you miss me. You aren't lusting after me you are missing me."

He growled, "It's the same thing!"

"No it is not. If you are a part of me how is it that I can lust after myself? It is not right. I can please myself but its not the same."

"That is why I separated from you." he told her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. "I want you. I have always wanted you. When you picked me I knew we would always be together. As we grew my feelings grew and I wanted more. I still want more." he caressed her face. "Please, let me have you."

Roman glared up at him. "You _cannot_ have me. I am denying you of me. You…" she pulled back from him. "You _are_ me. _I_ already have me. You ran away from me for your own pleasure. You don't love me. You tortured me, you tortured the ones I loved, and you killed my mother!" she hissed as she threw the snowball at him. "You are _not_ forgiven. You are the king of lies! You want something else and you aren't telling me. When I find out what it is, I am going to make it my life's mission to keep it from you!"

He growled at her, "You will never find out and I _will_ get what I want!" with that said he vanished.

"Stupid demon!" She hissed to herself. She stood there for a moment cooling down her temper. They were in a good place. All of them were in a good place. From what she felt, Lee and Celes finally resolved whatever issue they had and finally did the deed. Of course she also thought about a sign to give Celes when it came to that. They both seemed to overthink their situation when it came to sex with each her. She frowned as she looked back into the room where Harry was still sleeping. Why couldn't Lee and Celes be like them? Just rush in and do it. You get the urge to scratch then scratch it.

Looking at Harry now she smiled. She needed to get him back. She bent down scooped up some snow walked inside. She gave an evil smile as she dumped the snow on his head.

Harry came awake with a gasp and looked up at Roman. "What the hell was that for?" he asked grabbing for her.

She quickly moved away. "You know damn well what that was for." she told him. "You hot headed boys were fighting! Physically fighting!"

"Come on Ro, are you still on about that? We worked out our issues with that fight. Its good now." Harry said crawling across the bed and grabbing for her again with a growl.

She moved away again. "Yes, I'm going on about that! And you worked out your issues on each other's face! Who does that? I can understand arguing but hitting each other? We don't do that!"

Harry leaned back and sighed at her eyes sparkling. "Thats how Lee and I process I guess. We've had the tense conversations, the whole understanding of this talks… but it needed to… happen. We are really good now. No more fighting, promise." Harry said grinning at her.

She crossed her arms under her breast. "I… I don't like it. I don't understand how hitting solved anything. Its… its not right."

"Ro, it solved a lot. No its not right. We probably shouldn't have fought, but we did it happened and we worked it out." Harry said and he got up on his knees and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him. "I'm sorry we fought, okay? It wont happen again, okay?" he asked pressing his forehead to hers.

She nodded, "Okay." she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cold hands to his back. "But I'm still going to torture you."

Harry hissed when her hands touched his back. "Damn it woman." he said falling back on the bed pulling her with him. "Stop with the cold." he said and kissed her.

She laughed, "My feet are cold too." She pressed them to his legs and laughed.

Harry hissed again and pushed his hands into the folds of her robe. He round one of her breasts and flicked his thumb over her nipple. "Stop it. I can warm you up in other ways." he growled.

She gasped. "How is sex going to warm my hands and feet? I don't see how that is going to work unless you are trying to get away from them. In that case you would have to tie me up." She regretted those words when she heard them spill out of her mouth. "Oh do you hear that? I think someone is calling us." She said trying to get out of the bed.

"Oh no, I think I will tie you up." Harry said and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He reached for his wand on the table and let it do the rest. Soon Roman was tied up at the wrists and ankle to the bed. "Oh what shall I do to you today Ro?" he asked her grinning as he untied the ropes belt and pushed it apart.

"No, Harry untie me. We don't have time for this. We have to go to dinner!" she said as she bucked a little.

"I think we can stand to be just a little late." He said and reached down kissing her neck. "Celes and Lee wont miss us… they'll probably be late as well." he said trailing kisses down her neck.

She moaned as she moved her head to the side then she hissed. "No, wait… we can't." she told him.

Harry chuckled darkly. "Oh but we can. We really, really can." he said and made his way to her hips and kissed each bone. He stopped on her left one and gave her a curious look. "Whats this?" he asked sure the pause was killing her.

"What?" she groaned as she rolled her hips.

"Do you have a tattoo?" he asked and then he continued to kiss her lower. "Nevermind, we can talk about it afterwards." he muttered as he dipped his tongue into her core.

She moaned as she rolled onto her head. She tried to wrap her legs around him but they were tied down. "This… isn't… Fair!" she squealed out the word fair.

Harry chuckled and worked her a little more with his tongue until he needed to be in her. He stopped and came up to her and kissed her deeply and entered her at the same time watching her eyes. He thrust into her deeply. "No one ever said I was fair." he growled.

She moaned and shivered. She then whimpered, "Please, Harry." she said as she rolled back onto her head as he thrust. "Let me touch you."

Harry laughed a little. "You are touching me." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned against his lips as she tried lifting her hip to meet his thrust. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. She gave a shuddering gasp. "I'm going to get you…" She moaned louder. "For this."

"Oh I look forward to it." Harry growled thrusting into her harder as he grew closer to climax. "You ready?" he panted.

Roman moaned, "Let… oh, God… Yes!" she told him as she dug her nails into her hands.

Harry thrust a few more times and he came with her. He growled and collapsed on top of her. "You'll be the death of me woman." he panted against her grabbing his wand and letting her go.

She moaned as she wrapped herself around him. Her body shuddered a couple of times. She smiled at him then she frowned at him and hit his arm. "You are so… I don't know. You can't be tying people up. Its not right either."

Harry chuckled, "You liked it." he whispered. "Now," he said leaning up. "Whats this tattoo?" he asked looking down at her with a grin.

She smiled up at him. "Which tattoo?"

"The one on your hip… do you have more?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." she teased as she tried to pull away.

"Oh no, you don't get to get away from me that easily." he said tightening his grip on her and laughing.

"I wasn't trying to get away… I was just going to scoot over here." she smiled up at him.

"I'm sure thats what you were going to do." He sat up pulling her with him. "You must be starving." he said nuzzling her neck letting the tattoo subject drop.

She giggled as she pulled away just a little. She pulled her hair to the side and reviled another tattoo behind her neck. "I have that one there and I have one on my foot too."

"How do I not know this?" he demanded mock pouting.

"They are called cloaking spells." She told him as she poked his nose. "I even have another one behind my right shoulder. So that is a total of four."

Harry frowned. "Do you women just go out and get these things and then conceal them? How many of these things is Celes hiding." he asked and then smiled. "What do they mean?"

"Well, this one on my hip," She leaned back so he could see, "Is Celes' initials. We got them the summer after fifth year. My energy potion was way stronger than I had expected. The one on my foot are hawaiian flowers to represent my mother. The one behind my neck is a peacock feather with a butterfly. That one is for Lee. The one on my right shoulder is a stag walking on water."

"Is that one for me?" he asked turning her to look at it. "Why are you hiding these, theyre great!" he asked.

"No the stag isn't for you." She tease. "There for my other lover named Harry." She shrugged. "I don't know. I think of them as decorations. When I want them to show I let them show… of course they are covered by cloths."

"Oh of course." He said and got up pulling on some pants and a t-shirt. "Come on, we can go eat now." he offered his hand to her.

"Oh, so, _now_ we can go eat." She closed her robe and tied it tight. "I am going to think about what I'm going to do to you. And you are so going to hate it and love it."

As they walked out of the room he chuckled and pulled her to him. "I'm sure I will Ro." he said and continued to walk towards the kitchen. They heard a shrill giggle from Celes and a groan from Lee and Harry shook his head and smiled when they walked in and found them against the wall kissing.

"Hey!" Roman said as she squeezed between them and glared at Lee over her shoulder. "She's mine."

Lee looked down at Roman for a minute and then he grinned and stepped around her picked up Celes. "Nope, not right now." he said and Celes gave a little scream as he carried her across the room.

"Save me Roman!" she squealed. Harry crossed his arms and laughed.

Roman aperated in front of him and pulled on Celes. "She is SO mine." She told him and aperated in the corner of the kitchen. "You cook and I may _think_ about giving her back."

Lee groaned and looked at Harry for help. Harry laughed. "I dont think we can win this one mate." he said holding his hands up. Lee shook his head and went over to finish their dinner which he had already started.

"Oh, we need strawberries… Oh and Lee you need to change into a peacock we need one of your feathers." Celes said and blushed looking at Roman. She wrapped her arms around her neck. "How are you doing?"

She smiled at her, "I'm… doing better." she gave Lee a glance. "I can feel him now. So… yeah."

Celes laughed, "Its good you feel him. I'm working on that… how that works and happens… any… you know… since yesterday?" she asked looking down at Roman's abdomen. "I forgot to ask while we were at Rolesque." she whispered.

Roman shook her head. "Usually I can't feel anything until the second month." she whispered back. Her eyes glossed over with tears. "I… I will be okay."

Celes cupped her cheek. "Keep watching for your period too Ro, its going to be okay." she said and kissed her softly. She looked over at the boys and then went over and sat at the island reclining her legs up into another chair. She offered Roman her hand. "Come over here and stand with me, or sit if you want." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Roman smiled at her as she sat on her lap. "I want food!" she demanded of Lee. "Now!"

Harry laughed and come over to her and wrapped his arms around Celes and Roman. "He's cooking it. Look, hes almost done."

"Hold your horses." Lee said laughing and he finished the food and turned to them. He shook his head. "Leaving me out, huh?" he asked and went over and wrapped his arms around the other side of the girls.

"Oh Lee, I didn't know you felt this way." Harry said in a high pitched voice and Celes snorted a giggle.

Roman laughed then gasped, "Harry, you said you would ask him for me."

Harry laughed and looked down at her. "Did I? I don't remember saying that." he teased.

"Oh, No! You _said_ you would ask! Now ask. Don't make me go out and get more snow. If I have to this time I'm putting my cold hands between your legs."

Both Harry and Lee hissed at the idea of that and Celes shook with laughter. "What the hell did you promise her to ask." she asked.

Harry sighed and laughed a little then he looked at Lee very seriously. "Are you attracted to me?" he asked Lee.

Lee opened and shut his mouth in shock and Celes shrieked in laughter. Lee blushed at their reaction and looked at Roman and Harry. "What...why?"

Roman tried to keep a straight face. "You were gay while in Hogwarts so I just wanted to know if you harbored any… hidden… attractions… yeah."

Lee looked at her. "Roman, I was only _gay_ to… stay away from you when I couldn't control…" he sighed frustrated. "No I'm not attracted to you Harry." Celes reached up and cupped his cheek soothing him.

"Me neither mate, its all good." Harry said shaking with laughter.

"Wait, why… what couldn't you control? It wasn't until third you started 'dating'... where you attracted to me then?" she asked as she frowned at him.

"What do you think Roman, at that point you were the only a girl I'd ever felt that way about." He said to her.

Her heart did a couple of flips and she felt her cheeks start to heat up. "Oh."

Celes stiffened at the conversation turned serious. "Get up Ro, I'm going to start the pie." she said pushing her a little.

"Yes Ro, oh…" Lee trailed off as he watched Celes go over to the counter and start the pie. Harry wrapped his arms around Roman and rested his chin on her head.

"Mama Bear," Roman called using her new nickname on purpose. "Your, baby girl wants lots of cream." She smiled.

Celes turned and smiled at her. "I was saving it for Papa Bear there, but I guess I can share with you too." she said with a wink. She turned back to the prep of the filling and Lee came up behind her and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, really… nothings wrong." Celes whispered back and smiled at him.

"Hey! Papa Bare! Food, now!" Roman said. "I said I would _think_ about letting you have her back." she said as she hit the top of island counter in her demands and smiled at him.

Lee smiled back at her, she was warming up to him again and that felt good. "Fine." he said and leaned over and kissed Celes on the ear and then grabbed the food and plates and brought it to the island and made a plate for Ro and pushed it across to her and looked at Harry.

"You're on your own mate." he said with a smile. Harry nodded and grabbed his own plate and filled it. "Minx, you can finish that after dinner. Come eat." he said to Celes and she turned smiling.

"Fine." she said and came over and filled her own plate and one for Lee and sat down.

Roman scooted closer to Celes as she looked around the island. It felt so right to be sitting there with the people she loved. All of them in their afterwear of sex. She and Celes in robes. Harry and Lee in pants and shirts. They were her family, why should she be scared of any of them? They wouldn't hurt her… and they shouldn't hurt each other.

Roman picked up her napkin balled it up and hit Lee. "I am so mad at you. I already talked to Harry about it but now its your turn." she told him as she frowned at him. "Was there really a need to fight? I mean physically fight? I can understand an argument, but not physically fighting! We aren't supposed to hurt each other."

Lee looked at her and then to Celes for help. Celes smiled sadly at her. "They were fighting over you. Lee was jealous." she said her heart clenching.

She pointed at Lee, "No, you still don't… what? Why?" She turned to Harry and hit his arm. " _You couldn't tell me this before I opened my big mouth?"_ she hissed at him through their link.

Harry gave a sheepish grin and shrugged an 'I'm sorry'. Lee sighed and looked at Roman. "It took him not even _half_ the time it took me to get you to fall for him." Lee said, he gripped Celes' shoulder though and connected to her to make sure she was okay. She nodded and smiled looking at Roman.

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked up at him, "I…" she looked at Celes to make sure she was okay with this. "Uh… It was different for you and me. Then again it didn't help that I used the hairpin on you." She told him as he lowered her eyes and pushed around her food with her fork.

Both Celes and Lee groaned at the mention of the hairpin. "Damn it, Ro… Celes already set me straight on all this. She had to point out that I was the one who said that all relationships move at different speeds. And Harry and I worked out our issues about it. So… its done. No more jealous Lee." he said and Celes snorted looking up at him.

"No more jealous Lee, I think you've been spending way too much time with me." she teased.

"Oh no… not too much yet Little Minx." he said and kissed her nose as she wrinkled it.

Roman smiled as she got her gusto back. She threw Harry's napkin at him. "Well, its my turn to set you straight." she told him. "Like I was saying I can understand arguing, but really? Fighting? Its not the same as arguing." she sighed as she looked at both Harry and Lee. "I love you both and I don't like to see any of you hurt. Especially when you two have done so to each other."

Lee winced and looked at Roman. "Sorry, it wont happen again. If it helps any I do feel horrible because it inadvertently hurt Celes' feelings again." he said looking down at her and Harry gave his wife a surprised look.

"We hurt your feelings?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to say that Lee, geez." Celes snapped blushing.

"Oh, that's it! You _definitely_ can't have her back. You can't take care of my Cel-Bear you can't have her." Roman said as he slipped back onto Celes' lap. "We are going to our Den of Love and no boys are allowed in.

Lee and Harry raised their eyebrows. "Den of Love?" Lee asked looking at Celes. "Sound an awful lot like…" he stopped when she shook her head blushing. She buried her face in Roman's neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to Roman. "Its not suppose to be about me."

Roman looked down at her and cupped her face. "Yes it is. Its always about _us_. You are apart of _us_. Like I told Harry. We are strong together in our emotions, but alone we _need_ a lot of security. Except we need it in different ways. With you its just this 'issue' and with me… i care too much about you guys. Sometimes I lose myself… then again my demon always seem to ruin things when he gets the chance. So yes, its about _you_ and me."

Celes sighed, tears pricked her eyes. She looked at Roman and kissed her. "I want to finish the pie. I promised Lee we'd have one." she said looking at him with a tender smile.

Roman kissed her cheek and then looked over to Lee, "You got a pass this time. You are so lucky, Mama Bear still wants Papa Bear." She slipped off Celes and sat back on her chair. "And no more fighting! Or both of you get cold hands to the jewels!" She picked up her fork and started eating again.

Harry and Lee groaned and nodded. Celes smiled at Roman and shook her head. "Cold hands…" she got up and touched Lee's chest softly with her hand and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she blushed turning away feeling her heart flutter like she was a teenage girl. She went over and kissed Harry on the cheek and then Roman and then went back to making her pie.

"I have charting to do at the clinic again, and then I want to sit down and work on Lee for a while." Celes said and stopped what she was doing when she heard what she had said.

Roman giggled, "Yeah you can't take that back you already said it." she looked at Harry. "I need to go and show Harry who's boss."

Harry shivered at their private joke and Lee and Celes looked at them as if they expected them to explain.

When they didnt Lee leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Roman. "Did you know Celes has tattoos?" he asked still very fascinated by them.

"I know she has the 'RM' on her hip, and snitch on her arm…" she trailed off as she looked at Lee. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have any tattoos? I mean other than the one on your hip." he said looking down at her hip. His eyes then trailed over her body hotly.

Roman gave a shiver as she bit her lower lip and nodded.

Lee's eyebrow raised. "I've known you for how long and I didn't know this?" Lee asked her. "What are they, and where are they?"

It was in that moment she wished she had one in a naughty place. She would make him explore her body to find… she jolted as the face of her demon shot through her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I… uh… have one on my foot, back of my neck, and right shoulder." She told him as she felt a little faint.

Celes felt the change in Roman and turned instantly to her. "Breath Ro, remember to good. He's not your demon. He's, Lee… and right now you can feel him… see? Find his thread okay." she said rubbing her back as Harry grabbed her hand and Lee stood up looking sadly at Roman.

"I didnt mean to…" he trailed off.

"We know Lee, its okay." then to Roman. "Did you hear him? Open your eyes baby girl and look at Lee."

She took another deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He felt him. He was real, he was there. She felt his presence, felt their connection, felt his emotions. "I'm sorry, its just… My mind ran away from me." she told him. "I have tattoos on my foot, my hip, my shoulder, and behind my neck." she told him.

Celes smiled at her. "I got another one after Rainy was born." Celes said trying to keep the subject light. She pulled out her left leg and showed Roman the peacock feather tattoo.

Roman laughed, "We think alike." She pulled her hair to the front of her and pulled down her robe to show the tatoo of the peacock feather and butterfly, and part of the stag on her shoulder.

Celes touched the tattoos lightly and laughed a little. "What's with our secret tattoos?" she asked. "Lee says they're sexy and and we should show them off." she said giving Lee a heated look.

Roman laughed, "Lee," She said looking at him. "You can come and look too… I'm okay."

Lee stepped around the island and looked at the tattoos. He smiled when he saw the one on her neck. "For us." he whispered. Celes smiled and Harry grinned. Lee looked down further and saw part of the Stag one and pulled her robe down further to get a better look. "A stag for Harry."

She nodded then pulled her robe back up. She pulled her Robe open to reveal her leg and hip. "Then there is this one."

Lee groaned resisting the urge to kiss it but Celes didn which didn't help. "That ones mine." she whispered and pulled her own robe open to show off hers. Harry and Lee groaned in unison.

Roman laughed. She cover her hip then lifter her right leg and pointed her toe at him to show the flowers that decorated her foot. "Then I have this one."

Celes reached out and touched her foot. "Oh Ro… that one is so pretty." she said softly and Lee licked his lips.

"I like that one too." Lee said and turned away to hide his arousal and Celes let go of Roman foot and went to hug his back. Harry looped an arm around Roman and nuzzled her neck.

"We might have to go back to our room." he whispered.

Roman looked up at him and nodded, "That one is for my mom." she told them.

Celes turned and looked at her still holding onto Lee from behind. "That is beautiful Ro. I… considered getting rose once but I was never that close to my mother… I've wanted to get one for Severus but… I can't...imagine anything." Celes said.

"A doe." Harry said suddenly.

"A doe…?" she asked. "Like his patronus that represented your mother… rather his love for your mother?"

Roman nodded, "I agree… I think the day Harry's mom died, his heart died too… until you were born."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes and Lee turned around and hugged her to his chest. "He said that… in the memory he left… that I saved him. He didnt want to live after she died but he held me in his arms and…" she sniffed.

Roman walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "He loved you very much. I was just lucky to have known him for that little moment and experience a little of that love. I thank you for that." She looked up at Lee and cupped his cheek. "Wait for me?"

"Always." he said softly to her and Celes cried a little harder at the tender moment.

Roman nodded then she kissed Celes again and she smiled at her. "The strawberries and cream is going to _very_ sticky." she teased then she went back to Harry.

"That okay… I have my methods of cleaning it off." Celes said wiggling against Lee and he groaned picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Wait what about the…"

"Later." Lee said as he walked out of the kitchen. Celes could be heard laughing and squealing all the way down the hall.

"PATIENTS IS A VIRTUE, LEE!" Roman called after him and laughed.

Harry laughed, "Oh, sure you say that but that isn't what you were saying…"

"Bit your tongue, Harry Potter." she said as she hit his arm. She sighed as she looked over at the strawberries. "How mad do you think she will be if we take the strawberries?"

He laughed, "I think its a punishable offence."

"But will it be the good punishable offence or a bad one?" She thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "I'll make it up to her later." she said as she took them.

Harry laughed as he picked her up, "I think I remember you saying something about showing me who is boss?"

She giggled as he too rushed her back to their room.

A couple of months had went by and they were slowly getting back to the groove of everything. Except Celes still spent time with Lee and Roman spent time with Harry. Celes worked hard with Lee trying to figure out how he could mask his presence and would asked Roman question every now and then. Roman's panic attacks still rose but she figured out it only happened when she was feeling lustful towards him. Which was hard because even though she had Harry she still wanted Lee.

Roman kept busy with working on hiring performers for the Rolesque. When she had auditions she would drag Celes over to help her but for the most part they had most of the performers. Everything was falling together and it was nice. She had a good mixture of muggles and wizards working for her. She had made special rules for the wizards working for her. They weren't allowed to use their magic in front of muggles and if they were going to aperate to and from work they had a designated area to use. Other then that everyone seemed to get along just well.

She was working with the girls one day as Harry was working with the band. Lee had joined them to interview some wizards for security. Celes had said she had a few things to look up before she would head over. It was nearly lunch time when she felt that familiar chill down her back. She was was doing a count off for the girls as she looked around. She didn't see him but she knew he was there. She didn't have time to argue with him so she just pushed him out of her mind as she watched the girls.

"Okay, good but remember, we to turn like so." She said as she demonstrated.

"Come on, Ro." One of the girls smiled. "Show us how exactly you want it."

Roman smiled, "Okay, one more time, but that is it." She told them. She had showed them the routine when Lee and Harry wasn't around but ever since they had arrived she had stood on the sidelines watching them. The girls had been teasing her that she needed to show them again. Apparently her attraction to Harry and Lee was very noticeable. She smiled up at the DJ. "One more time." She told him and the music to Muse by OCAD played.

Roman moved her body to the music and did the routine. Her hands ran up her body as she pointed towards the 'audience' and moved her hips slowly in a circle. She sang to the song under her breath as she looked at Lee and moved. When she turned she saw Harry and did the same. She knew she was teasing them and she had their attention because not only did they stop what they were doing but they had that heated look in their eyes. Their lust reached out to her and she just kept moving. She heard the girls behind her do cat calls and whistle. Some of the guys in the band did the same. She smiled when she was done and turned back to the girls.

"Okay," She breathed. "You had your show now get back to work." She told them. She fanned herself as she moved to the side of the stage so that Harry and Lee were in her line of vision.

" _You need to meet me in that hidden bedroom of yours."_ Harry told her over their link.

She smiled at him and continued to watch the girls. " _Sorry, I have work to do."_

Harry set his guitar down and walked around around the stage behind the girls. Roman moved casually to the other side of the stage to avoid him only to bump into Lee.

He growled into her ear and she shivered.

"I'm here with food!" Celes called as she walked in.

"Okay, girls, lets break for lunch." Roman said walking away from Lee. She hopped down from the stage and threw a teasing smile at both Harry and Lee. She went over to Celes and sat on her lap. "You have to save me." she whispered.

"Why, what happened?" she asked as she handed Roman a sandwich and passed bags of sandwiches around.

"They made me dance now, Harry and Lee are… yeah."

Celes paused and looked up at her. "You danced without me watching?" she pouted.

"They made me." Roman said as she pointed at the group of girls.

"We didn't make you do anything." One of the dancers told her and winked at her.

Celes frowned at her and wrapped her arms around Ro, "She is mine!"

Roman giggled as he leaned down and kissed her. "And you are mine too."

"Not now, she isn't." Harry said as he picked her up off Celes' lap and threw her over his shoulder. "Nymph." he hissed as he started to walk off.

"Celes! Save me!" Roman called out.

Celes growled as she shot to her feet and ran after Harry, "Give her back." She told him as she blocked him.

"Sorry, Cel. Not this time. She knew what she did and now she must pay. She had the band whistling at her.

Lee walked up behind Celes and picked her up. "Come on Minx. We have to take care of some things too." he growled in her ear as he put her over his shoulder.

" _This isn't fair!"_ Roman told them over their link. " _You guys are man handling us and we don't have anything to defend ourselves with!"_

" _No, its finally became faire."_ Lee told her through their link.

" _You two and magic is unfair."_ Harry told her.

"Roman!" Celes Squealed.

"Celes!" Roman reached out to her and they held each other's hands.

"Let go!" Harry and Lee said in unison as they bounced them.

The band players and the performers laughed as they watched the scene before them.

"NO!" the girls screamed as they tried holding each other tighter.

"There is only one room!" Roman told them. "We can't both use the room."

Lee and Harry looked over their shoulders at them.

"I have the office." Harry told him. "You take the room."

Roman gasped, "No! No!"

"Good plan." Lee said as he pulled Celes harder. "Come on Minx."

"Let go Nymph!" Harry said as he pulled her.

The girls screamed as their fingers slipped out of each other's grips. They both waved to each other sadly. "I'll see you soul-mate." Celes called.

"Me too," Roman called back.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Harry told her as he climbed the stairs to her office. Lee went further into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Roman giggled as she was set on top the the chase in the office. "You can't do this, Harry! We need to work." She told him as swatted at his hands that tried to pull up her t-shirt.

"Not now we aren't. Its lunch time." he growled as he finally got it off.

"Harry, I'm the boss! You can't do this."

He shivered as he kissed her and worked her pants down. "Yes, you are the boss."

She moaned as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed down her chin to her neck. He worked open his pants. "I'm the boss." she said huskily as she spread her legs and wrapped them around him.

"Yes, you're the boss." He told her as he thrust into her. He growled in her ear and thrust again. He felt her nails bit into his shoulders with each thrust he gave. "You're the boss." He growled again. He kissed down her neck as his hands cupped her breast and tweak her nipples.

Roman thrusted back as she moaned. She pulled his hair and kissed him deeply. She moaned again as he thrust faster and harder into her. "Harry…" She moaned. "Say it again."

"You're the boss." He growled and pumped faster into her. "You're the boss!" She bit his neck as she held him close. "You're the bloody boss, Roman!" he growled again.

Roman dug her nails deeper, "Now, Harry…. Oh, God now!" She screamed out as her climax took her over just as Harry's did. He growled then collapsed upon her. They breathed heavily holding each other. From the bedroom they heard both Lee and Celes scream out in their climax. Roman giggled as she looked up at Harry. "I wonder it that will work on Lee."

"What?" Harry asked looking down at her."

"Making him say I'm the Boss."

He frowned at her, "No." He told her.

Roman blinked up at him in surprised at the change in his demeanor. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering. I won't use it if you don't want me to."

"Good, because that is mine, not his." he told her as he started to lean up.

Roman held him tighter so that he couldn't move. She looked into his eyes. "I'm really sorry." she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Okay." he told her. "I believe you." he nuzzled her neck and she giggled. He leaned up and brought her to with him. He reached for her shirt as she still clung to him. She rain kisses on his face and neck. He laughed as he held her. "Ro, we have to get you dressed." he told her.

"I know, but I still want to kiss you." She told him as she continued to kiss him.

"Lee and Celes will be out soon. We have to dress."

"Fine," She sighed as she started to pull away.

Harry pulled her back and kissed her again. "I love you too."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too." She lifted her legs as he dressed her. She enjoyed the way he always took care of her. Lee took care of her too but they were different but at the same time the same. It amazed her how much they were. She pulled on her shirt as Harry quickly pulled on his pants. He had just pulled on his shirt when the door to the hidden room open.

Roman smiled at Celes and Lee. "Just in time." Celes said as she walked over to her. "You have sex hair again."

Roman laughed as Celes smoothed out her hair. "It's finally back to its normal length." She told Celes. She looked over to Lee and Harry. "Are you two done terrorizing us?" she pouted.

The laughed, "Not even close." Lee told her.

"Yeah, we will never get tired of that." Harry told her.

"Be gone with you…" She trailed off as she felt the chill again. How had she forgotten that he was still there?

"Ro, what's wrong?" Celes asked.

"Shh…" She told her as she felt out his presents. "That little shit!" she hissed as she shot up off the chase and ran out of the office. She ran to the backstage area and found her demon pulling on a rope. She quickly tackled him. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get your attention again.

"You will leave here!"

"No, I am not going anywhere."

Celes, Lee, and Harry all growled at what they saw. "Get out of here!" Celes hissed at him.

Her demon smiled up at her. "No, I don't think I…" he trailed off as Roman got off him and walked over to Celes, Lee, and Harry.

"Touch me." She told them. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she was tired of him popping up at Rolesque. Especially now that there were wizards and muggles that worked for her. She refused to have them get hurt because of her stupid demon running around causing trouble. Once she felt Celes, Lee, Harry touch her she pulled their powers and mixed it with hers.

"Stop it!" her demon growled at them.

"No," Roman told him. "If I don't do this, you are going to hurt someone here. Its one thing to terrorize us but its something different when you bring an innocent that is clueless about what is really going on." Her magic wrapped around her demon. "You will _never_ come here any more. You are forbidden to ever step foot into this place unless _I_ allow it."

"Stop it!"

She felt his magic lash out at her. She caught it and wrapped him tighter in hers. "I suggest if you do not want to be bound to me then you leave. I have your magic now. And with this, you will never be able to use it in this place. Now be gone with you!"

He screamed at her angrily then vanished. Roman fell to a knee as she started to breath heavily. She held a black glowing bead in her hand.

"Touch it you guys." She told him. "I want you to recognize this magic so that if he comes here you will know it's him."

"What is it?" Celes asked.

"Its his genetic signature on his magic. No matter where you are you will recognize it. You will not be tricked like how I was." she told them and looked at Lee sadly. "He won't trick us anymore. I will have to figure out to stop him but until then this is all we have." she told them each of them touched it. She placed the bead into Lee's hand. "Keep it with you. You are part of security, so it will help you."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Hey, what happened?" one of the dancers asked. "We heard a scream."

"Sorry, I tripped." Roman told her. "I'm fine now."

She nodded and smiled at them, "So I take it that you guys are all fine now? No more separation from Ms. Celes and Ms. Roman?"

Roman laughed as she stood up on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around Celes. "We are done."

They next few weeks went on, rehearsing, catching up on work at the clinic work and figuring out how to get opening night worked out. Celes spent as much time at Rolesque as she could spare. Lunch breaks were either spent with the four of them and the rest of the people who worked there or a romp in the office or the hidden bedroom or anywhere else they could find a private moment. Or a not so private moment in the case of Lee and Celes a dark hallway seemed to do it for them sometimes. Not to mention the moment they realized that Roman was not pregnant with her demons child. Celes and Roman had cried for an hour and kicked the boys out of the office so they could.

Celes stood in the lounge looking at the stage. Nothing was missing but she felt a little off. She sighed and scrunched her eyes and sighed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the band. Most of them were still there. Celes sighed again and stepped forward she nodded to one of the guys and he came over.

"Yeah Cel?" he asked. She smiled glad they were personal with her.

"Could you play some music for me, I have this song I want to sing… just to sing… to get it out." she said softly.

"Sure. Anything for you." he said and she beamed up at him handing him the song. He looked down at it. "This is sad."

"I know Danny, just play the song." Celes said and he nodded going over and handing the music out. She walked up to the stage and hoisted herself onto it and pulled her hair back and closed her eyes as the song began. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth and the first part of the song came out.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why."

She took a deep breath as she began to sing the next part of the song. She didn't see her three other parts in the shadows watching her sing the song.

"Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time."

She walked up the stage and started to really feel the song, she sang through the next verse and got to the second bridge and sang that and then she got to the last part of the song and her eyes filled with tears. She closed them and pulled her hands to her heart.

"But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time."

After the last note of the song Celes sighed and wiped her eyes She sat down on the stage and wiped her eyes again. The song spoke to the thoughts she always went back to when she was having a hard time dealing with her life. She tended to think that she messed up everything up even though most of the time she was just being over dramatic. Celes looked over when she saw someone not the band move off stage right and gasped when she saw Lee standing there. Roman and Harry stood behind him. Roman's eyes were shining with stood up and smiled a little at them.

"Just trying something out. I think its too sad for opening night though." she said softly looking down at her feet.

Roman moved from Harry and came across the stage throwing herself into Celes' arms. "Dont sing songs like that." she said into her ear.

Celes laughed at her. "It didn't mean anything."

Roman pulled away and cupped her cheek looking into her eyes. "You sang it, it meant something. When words fail, music speaks." she said.

"Yeah okay." Celes said blushing a little. Celes looked up at those words and smiled warmly. "I think I'm always going to… Go Back to December. Its a dark period in my life." she shrugged. "And when I'm a little down its where my mind goes."

"It shouldn't anymore." Lee said coming around Roman and hugging Celes to him.

"You've all said." Celes said blushing deeper.

"We love you." Roman said and she hugged Celes.

Celes shook her head sighing. "Okay, okay…" she said pulling away. "I'm done, no more pity party. Lets go home and celebrate making it to the night before of opening. Its all downhill from here." she said raising her hands and shouted a loud whoop and Lee picked her up swinging her around. Harry did the same to Roman and the girls squealed. Lee carried Celes out of the main room and apperated them home. They walked into the house to find the kids waiting for them. Celes beamed at her children and then kissed Lee hitting his arm lightly so he put her down. Harry came in with Roman a few minutes later and set her down in a chair. They ate with gusto that night and Celes and Lee took care of putting the kids down. When they were all settled Celes and Lee went back down to the living room where Harry and Roman were snogging on the couch. It looked like if they had gotten there a few seconds later they would have gotten a show.

Celes sat down with Lee on one of the chairs leaning her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow is a big day, are we excited?" she asked.

Lee pulled her a little closer as he growled. "Not excited for you or Roman to put yourselves on display." He said.

"Agreed." Harry said pulling Roman closer to him.

"Its apart of the job… you have to wear eyeliner." Roman said looking at Harry winking.

"Yes, for effect." Harry said groaning.

Lee laughed. "As security all i have to wear is a black polo." he said.

"Yeah, thanks for that mate." Harry said leaning his head on Roman's.

"We need boos." Celes said decidedly.

"No, boos make you really… just… sloppy." Lee said scowling.

"But thats the fun part. Come on." Celes said bouncing in his lap.

He groaned and stopped her. "No, maybe we should just all go to bed." Lee said and Celes felt him become aroused. Her eyes widened and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

He bit her bottom lip and she squeaked and pulled back. "Well, well… I think we may just need to…" she trailed off and looked at Roman and Harry. Her gaze lingered on Harry. She missed him, she was happy to get to have this time with Lee but she missed Harry. She missed Roman too. She didnt know why but Roman didnt seem to be able to go much further than heavy snogging with her.

Celes sighed and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder again. He sensed the change and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Lets go to bed Mama Bear." he whispered and Celes giggled nodding.

"Alright." she said and gave Harry and Roman a wink as Lee carried her off to their room.

After he had her in there he carried her to the bathroom and set her on one of the chairs and started the bath water. He added salt and bubbles and then he undressed her. She loved it when he did that, she helped him undress and they got into the bath together. She leaned back agasint him and watched the fire that was placed in the wall above their tub.

"What was that song really about?" Lee whispered playing with her hair.

"Lee…" she sighed. "I just heard it and it spoke to me about what happened that night… I don't know why I always go to it when im upset, or lonely, or friggin tired." she said softly.

"Were you feeling that today?" he asked her.

"No, not really." Celes said and she turned around in the tub to look at him. "Just… a little sad in general. Im so frustrated. I cant figure out how you're doing that whole disappearing act and its driving me crazy. I've tried everything to figure it out." she furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry, Cel. I don't know how I do it anymore than you do." Lee shrugged. Celes nodded and leaned over and kissed him pressing into him.

"Celes we will make a mess." Lee said.

"Stop thinking about that Lee, screw the mess… just take me." Celes moaned against his lips.

Lee groaned and seized her hips lifting her and lowering her onto him. She gasped eyes going wide. He began to move her up and down on him until she began to do it herself and he thrust into her deeply. Celes let out little moans with each thrust she dug her fingers into his shoulders and they made eye contact. Celes felt herself getting ready to climax. She dropped her forehead on Lee's shoulder. "Lee… Im so close." she said.

"I know, I know baby me too." he panted. They pounded at each other and suddenly they both let out a yell and came. Celes shook and hugged Lee closer as she rode out the orgasm. Lee jerked for a few more minutes and then went limp holding onto Celes like he might lose her if he let go. Celes pulled back and smiled at him.

"I like when you don't think, I always get such a reward." she said softly.

Lee chuckled and kissed her and then looked around them. Half the candle that were lit were snuffed out from the sloshing water. Celes giggled at the look on his face. "This is nice." he said.

"It is." Celes said softly, they still clung to each other.

"I miss her Cel." Lee said softly.

"I know baby, I miss her too. I miss Harry too. But we haven't quite figured out what's wrong yet." Celes said growling.

"Okay, lets not talk about that subject then, clearly its touchie." Lee laughed.

"Yes…" Celes said trailing off and pulling away to look at him. "Take me to bed Lee."

Lee didn't have to be told twice and he lifted them up out of the tub. Celes clung to him and he walked them out into their room and they fell onto the bed still wet and sticky from the bath. Celes dropped her head back as Lee trailed kisses down her neck. She sighed as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of Lee kisses. She was so eager to have him again that she actually came as he played with her breasts. He laughed a little and came up and kissed her entering her while she was still coming down from her orgasm.

"Oh my God." she shivered.

Lee grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it to his hip holding it there he thrust into her over and over while she made wild little screams. He growled and kissed her deeply and she arched her back meeting his thrusts. It was so slow, and so good that Celes felt like she might never stop floating around on this cloud. Then she felt Lee quicken and knew that he was getting close to his own release. Celes began to meet his fastest thrusts with vigor. She looked into his eye and he in hers and they exploded together watching each others eyes. After Lee fell down on top of Celes and she laughed rubbing his head. He moaned and looked up at her. "Not fair."

"What?" Celes asked innocently.

"Nevermind." Lee said rolling off her only to pull her on top of him. "You sleep right here tonight Little minx."

"Yes sir." she whispered and Lee chuckled. Celes enjoyed the rumble of his laugh and she closed her eyes listening to his heart. "Your heart beat is making me tired." she murmured.

"Yes it is." Lee said softly and Celes tired to retort but found her head to heavy to look up at him.

"You win this tonight, but tomorrow Lee… you will be… so sorry." she said and fell asleep with the sound of Lee chuckleing.

 _Celes crawled into bed with Roman, they were in their very sparsly decorated space in the basement. She snuggled close to Roman and kissed her. Roman kissed her back and moaned. Celes smiled at her and began to trail her hand down Roman's body._

" _Oh stop that." a familiar voice snapped and Celes pulled her hand back in shock and looked at Roman._

 _She wasn't Roman though, she was her demon and Celes flinched away. "I thought you stopped making dream appearances."_

" _I made an exception." he said crossing his legs at the knees and leaning back on the bed. "I needed to talk to you."_

" _About?" Celes snapped._

" _Roman of course. I need you to help me get her… back for me." he said looking at her and Celes shook her head._

" _What makes you think Id do anything to help you?" she asked darkly._

" _Because tonight… well lets just say you forgot to do something this morning…" he trailed off and Celes looked at him like he was crazy._

" _I didnt forget to do anything. Go away." she snapped at him._

" _Make me." he said, and then smiled. "Oh yeah, you can't. You cant do anything to me except spew little snakey comments. Oh and hiding behind your man…" he looked at her as he struck his favorite choud with her. "Oh thats right, You aren't_ with _your man are you? Youre with that boy Roman likes so much."_

" _Go away, go away, go away." Celes screamed at him. "Please leave me alone."_

" _Thats right Celes beg." came Roman's voice but it wasn't Roman and Celes flinched._

" _Go away." she screamed._

Celes jolted awake with a scream and looked around frantically in the room. She was being soothed by someone, Lee was shaking her. She opened her eyes wider and looked at him. She stopped screaming and looked at him. She felt tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Celes?" Lee asked softly.

"Lee… he…" she sobbed and he pulled her into his arms. She looked frantically around. "Roman… she… he said… I forgot to do something this morning… I… I don't know what I forgot."

"Shh its over now. Its over. Just relax Celes. Come on relax." Lee soothed.

"But I forgot to do something Lee, it means that he… he can use something against me… again." she sobbed and Lee stroked her hair soothing her.

"Close your eyes, Cel. Come on I'll be here the whole time go back to sleep." Lee said, he was terrified about what had gone down. He hadn't seen it but the way Celes was acting he wasn't sure what to do so he kept trying to calm her down. She finally relaxed and closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day was chaos and Lee didn't get a chance to ask Celes what happened because she spent most of the day at Rolesque prepping. She had a number and was helping organize things. He would stop her once in a while to kiss Lee but she wouldn't stick around long enough to talk.

Celes looked over at Roman during a down time and sighed going over to her. She sat down next to her and pushed her hair back.

"I uh… had a nightmare last night." she said softly.

Roman frowned, "What happened, Cel-Bear?"

" _He_ came to me… he… said things to me in your voice." Celes shivered.

Roman took her hand and walked her to the office. She sat down on the case lounge. "What happened, what did he say?"

"He… he said that I couldnt make him go away that I hide behind your or… or you know my man… then he made a crack about Lee… like useal it seems and then… he said I forgot to do something yesterday in the morning… then I asked him to go away… and he asked me to beg him… in your voice." she flushed at the last line looking down at her hands.

Roman closed her eyes. "Did he touch you?"

"No… I touched him before I realized it was him… but no… he just threatened me." Celes said raising her hands and then slapping them back down.

"You are strong. You don't hide behind anyone. We kicked ass during the war. You didn't hide behind anyone. Lee is yours as much as he is mine. So is Harry." Roman said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I didnt forget to do anything. Why does that bug me so much?" she asked feeling stupid. "God, stupid brat. Im fine… God okay look I have to go get dressed." she said trying to stand.

Roman held onto her. It obviously bothered her. "It can wait a little longer. Tell me your daily routine."

"Okay." Celes sighed. "I get up, I… well depending on Lee lately I… you know… and then I shower, brush my teeth, then i cast the birth control…" Celes went pale. "I forgot birth control."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. She thought everything out and tried to push her excitement aside and think about all sides of the situation. "I don't see why this would be a problem."

Celes looked at Roman and bit her lip. "Ro… it would be Lee's baby." she said softly.

She smiled. "A Cellee bear. I like it. I hope he or she has your hair color. I'm fine with this. Are _you_ ok with this?"

Celes thought about it for a few seconds. Then a small smile crept onto her face and she placed her hands on her very flat belly. "I think… I am… I just… want you to be okay mostly."

"I am okay with it. I'm excited about it actually. But there is one thing." She told her with all seriousness. "I stay and will always be your Baby Girl."

Celes smiled and cupped her cheek. "Always, that won't change if i have fifty kids." Celes laughed.

Roman squealed and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. She sighed as she pressed her forehead against hers. "I am excited for tonight's number but at the same time I don't want you to perform because I know I'm going to be jealous. I don't anyone to see you. Even Lee and Harry, I want you for me."

"You sound like Lee and Harry. But I understand, baby girl. And I have something planned for you...a private show." Celes said wiggling her eyebrows. "But I really need to go start getting ready."

Roman kissed her one more time. "In that case perform your heart out. Make Lee and Harry so aroused they forget themselves and chase after you."

Celes grinned evilly. "Oh you know I will...and about the whole birth control possible baby… don't say anything okay… in case I'm not…" she said softly and then winked.

"My lips are sealed... want to seal it with another kiss" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Celes groaned and went over and kissed her again. "I could live on your kisses." she said against Roman's lips and then pulled away. "After, I swear." she said and left before she tried something sooner.

Celes made her way to the dressing room and on the way ran into Lee who gave her a kiss and pressed her into the wall she moaned and pulled away. "I have to get dressed." she said and brushed a hand along his manhood. "Wait for the show." she said and skipped away. She dressed in a small green sparkling thing… she didn't know the name of but fit her so well she felt like the sexyest person on the planet. She took a bite of liquorice and her hair became a large mass of curls that fell around her shoulders in a sexy way. She applied minimal makeup with some rhinestones at the corner of each of her eyes.

Roman stood in her office looking everything over. Tonight was the night it was going to happen. The first day of the business. She had spent a lot of time working with Harry and the band, Celes with the girls, and Lee with security. She hired bartenders and waitresses. Everything and everyone had their places and jobs. She walked into the hidden bedroom and sighed.

She showered quickly and wrapped a towel around herself as she wrung out her hair. This was her night to not shine but to show the world that she could have business… She knew it was something that Fred would have loved for her to have. Something of her own that she was willing to share, but in all reality it really was her business… just like how the clinic was Celes', Harry worked part time and Lee just tagged along. She had originally wanted to open it to bring Lee closer to her and work closely with him. However it was so strange how things worked out. She had ended up working closer with Harry. She really did enjoy working with him. He made her laugh and he constantly teased her. In a lot of ways… he was like...

Roman gasped as she covered her mouth. How was it possible that she hadn't realized? The only other person that had encouraged her, made her laugh, and teased her was Fred. He even catered to her while she was pregnant. He… He was the only other one that she had eyes for. Lee was her main man that she would always and truly love. She saw a long life with him. She saw children and everything. Then there was Fred… His crazy antics, pranks, protectiveness… He loved her. She had felt it and she loved him for that. She saw possibilities with him. When Lee had left and she tried to push him away Fred was there for her. He made her comfortable, made her laugh, smile, and made her feel like she was the only one in that moment. Then there was the sex. Oh, God the sex was just as hot, fun, and passionate. When he had given her the ring she wanted so desperately to be with him and to forget Lee. But Lee had come back and she felt her feelings being torn between them but she had known deep down that Lee was hers and she couldn't have Fred.

Since February Harry had filled that space. He made her comfortable, made her laugh, smile, and made her feel like she was the only one in that moment too. He was also protective of her. Don't even get her started on the sex. The sex was amazing with Harry. He was the free spirit that she needed in her life. She loved Lee and Celes but they were more of the controlled type that needed the free spirit to open them and make them have fun. When they were with her she made them stop thinking. They needed that just as much as she needed the control. Without them she would be just a great ball of energy and destruction.

Roman walked over to the nightstand in the hidden room and pulled out the necklace with Fred's ring on it. She had kept it and would look at it from time to time. She had missed him. She had missed everything about him. She placed the necklace around her neck as she held it to her chest.

"Thank you for always being there for me." she whispered.

"Ro, are you getting ready? The doors will be opening in an hour or so." Lee's voice called through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be ready." She called back as she looked at the clothes she picked out. "Give me a moment."

"Are… are you okay?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip, "Yes!" she told him. "It's show time." she told herself. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She dropped her towel and looked at herself. She always seemed to have a strong confidence in herself. And because of that she seemed to attract men and women. She smirked at herself. It drove Lee, Harry, and Celes crazy. Harry had threaten to fire a few of the band members if they continued to look at her. Lee had smacked a couple of the young security guys in the back of the head for staring. Celes was more possessive when she was working with the girl. Roman laughed at herself. It was as if she subconsciously projected sex and everyone was attracted. She gave a sighed as she thought about Harry, Celes, and Lee. She slid on a lacy black thong, and pulled on her tight black leather pants. They fit her like a second skin. She pulled on the corset and fixed her breast so it looked as if they were going to spill out at any moment. She was going to make it a mission to make sure Harry, Celes, and Lee saw her. After tightening the corset she smiled at herself. She pulled knee high boots and did a circle in the mirror. "Show time." she took a bite of the luscious licorice and her hair was pulled up into a french brain. she pulled the tail of her brain in front of her. She wanted her tattoos to show today. Peacock feather and the butterfly on the back of her neck appeared along with the stag on her shoulder. She knew Celes' tattoo was also on her even though no one could see it. She felt as if she was marked by them and that made her feel even more sexy..

She left the hidden room and went down to the dressing rooms where the girls were getting ready. She sat at one of the make-up stations and put heavy lipstick on and smoked her eyes.

"Mama Ro, you're looking sexy." one of the girls called out to her.

"It's what I do best." she told her and smiled.

"Roman!" Scott's voice called out as he made his way towards her.

"Scott! Oh, my God. I didn't think you were going to be here!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Of course I would be here! I could I say no to a request from you and Lee?" He told her as he hugged her and then pulled back. "Girl, you look so damn good, I may have to become straight just to have a taste."

Roman laughed, "Stop." she told him as she hit his arm. "So you are going to perform?"

"Yes, I'm performing and Lee said that you would like to host?"

"Yes… Nothing too crazy just warm up the audience."

"If they need warming up all you have to do is walk out on stage and you will burn them up!"

She smiled up at him, "Well, I don't want to burn them just yet."

"Mama Ro, my zipper is stuck." one of the girls said in a panic."

"Duty calls," she told him. "Thanks for coming again. I didn't think Lee had told you and I had forgotten." She told him as she hugged him.

"Ro, babe, you should know he would do anything for you. Any of your men and your lady would do anything for you." Scott told her.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She quickly went to aid the girls. After working and preparing the girls she started to hear the band play. It was nearly show time. After the girls were ready they all crowded around the side stage nervously wringing their hands, bouncing, or taking deep breaths.

"How is everyone doing?" Roman asked them.

They are turned to her with big doe eyes.

"Will you say something?" one girl told her.

"Yeah, when you talk we feel a lot better.

Roman smiled at them. "Come here, girls." they all crowded around her. "Everyone of you are beautiful, sexy, and confident women. Tonight you are all going to go out there like you have been doing this for years. It's going to come to you like breathing." She looked each of them in the eyes. "We all danced in front of the band members, security, bartenders, and waitresses. What makes tonight any differen? Think of the audience as more of the Rolesque family. Remember, I love you girls. Without you I wouldn't be here. I need you guys just as much as you need me. Besides, someone always needs a little Ro, even if they don't know it." She smiled and the girls giggled. "So I want you go out there, tease the hell out of everyone. Make them want to chase you onto stage and have their way with you. Women have much more power than men. We know how to drive a man crazy with desire and leave them wanting more. So go out there and break a leg."

They all smiled and cheered. They stood in a line next to her Roman.

"Places!" one of the stage managers told the girls. As they all left to go on stage each girl that walked passed Roman slid their hands over Roman's ass. She gave a little squeal but then settled down. She shook her head and smiled at them. She was Mama Ro and they were her babies. Once they took their places she watched as the curtain went up.

"Show time." she whispered then walked off to get the second set of girls ready for the next number.

Celes stood when she was ready and went to the side of the stage to watch the other performances. She smiled as she watched Harry with the band and Lee standing all macho by the door of the lounge. People were pouring in.

She felt someone grab her shoulders and she turned around. Scott was standing there.

"You look fantastic." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said leaning up to kiss his cheek in greeting. "Youre going to rock out after me right?"

"Yes I am." he said. "Break a leg." he said.

"Thanks, you too." she said softly. He kissed her cheek and left her.

Then it was time for her to go out. Celes felt her heart rate pick up. She stepped out onto the darkened stage. She waited taking deep breaths the other girls set up around her. The lights came up and the song started. Celes opened her mouth and became another person. She began to do the routine adding coy little moments where she enticed the audience. She felt lust and jealousy from Harry and Lee and pure glee from Roman as she continued her routine. When the chorus came about the five other girls touched her in all the wrong places. She smiled as she sang and when she finished she was met with a boom of applause.

Celes bowed enthusiastically and saw Harry's face and bolted for backstage. She was making her way through the people and kept looking back and Harry was getting closer every time she did. She looked back again and he was almost right on top of her but when she turned back to look where she was going she ran smack into a person sized wall and looked up to find Lee. He growled and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. As he walked away with her she gave Harry a half smile and waved. He waved back laughing and turned to look for Roman she assumed. Lee brought her up to the office and then into the hidden room and dropped her on the bed. Celes looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Stop looking at me like you're so innocent." Lee said and stood her up taking care with the costume knowing Roman would probably murder them if they ripped it.

"Why did you go with this green?" he asked kissing her neck as he pushed the costume off her shoulders.

"You said once you liked me in green." she whispered breathlessly.

"I like how it makes your eyes look bigger." he muttered and began to untie the strings to the corset she wore under the costume. "This thing… you don't need it. You have an hourglass shape already." he said pushing it down over her hips and then down to the ground.

"Its… apart of the costume." she gasped as one of his hands found her breasts.

"The way you danced… I nearly stormed onto that stage and carried you off in the middle. I wanted to rip those other girls away from you. They touched you and I nearly came unglued." he said and Celes leaned back into his chest, it was still covered with cloths. His hand snaked down to her core and she gasped when he entered her with a finger. She spread her legs and moaned.

"I… didn't know I had such an effect on you… I thought that was Roman's thing. To drive you so crazy you… " she stopped gasping as Lee's thumb found her clit.

"Celes, stop doing that. Youre just as desirable as Roman… and youre just as much my wife as she is." he grumbled and Celes shivered when he said those words.

"Lee… I'm going to… " she trailed off as he stopped what he was doing and turned her around pushed her down onto the bed. He undressed in front of her making her lick her lips. She wiggled as he crawled over her kissing her from her waist to her lips. She shivered again and returned his kiss as he slowly entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed into him shuddering.

"I… " Celes said biting her lip. Lee groaned and took her lip in his mouth sucking on it and then letting it go. He thrust deeper into her and Celes closed her eyes trying to stop the sudden rush of thoughts that came to her. What if tonight was the night? She had forgotten about the birth control two days in a row now… what if she did it on purpose. Nothing would make her happier than giving Lee a child… but was that really her place. Roman seemed to think so.

"Celes, turn off your brain." Lee commanded and Celes opened her eyes and looked into his. She smiled up at him and began to meet his thrusts. Soon the two of them were climaxing. Lee rolled off her and looked down at her.

"Lee, do you want more children?" she asked.

"Yes, when Roman is ready I think we will have more. Do you?" he asked brushing her hair back from her face. Celes had to fight sudden tears, she didn't even know if she was pregnant she needed to stop.

"Yes, I do." she whispered and he sensed the change.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really. Im fine. Just need to get back out there and help Ro is all." she said sitting up. "I think she…" she trailed off going to the dresser in the room and pulled out some clothes pulling them on. Celes turned to look in the mirror. She now donned a black leather mini skirt a little black halterer top in the same leather as the skirt. She pulled on knee length boot and took in her reflection. When she wore Roman's clothes she felt sexy and powerful, not to mention the thrill she got from not wearing underwear. She turned to Lee who was dressed and offered her hand.

"Be good, my Little Minx." he said and squeezed her butt kissing her one last time before leaving her alone in the office. she decided to got down and help at the bar.

Roman was so happy. She was on cloud nine! After that performance Harry and Lee both left their post and was quickly heading towards her like mindless, sex crazed, men. She had shook her head and went back to the girls. The next number was starting and she was helping with costumes and make up.

"Mama Ro, my hands are too shaky and I can't get my make-up on." one girl told her.

Roman sat in a chair across from her. "Nerves or just excited?" she asked her.

"Both I guess." She smiled and blushed a little.

"It's okay. Come closer," she told her as she started to paint her face. "You will do great. All of you girls have been doing awesome."

"Thank you, Mama Ro." the girl told her.

"Roman," Harry growled behind her.

Roman didn't look up she was too busy applying makeup to her performer. "What, Harry?" she asked.

"We have a problem."

"Is it the band? You guys sound great from here."

"No."

The girl opened her eyes when Roman was done and looked up at Harry. She gave a little squeak and pulled back. Roman frowned at her, "I'm not done, babe." She told her as she brought her back.

"I… I can finish." She told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need lipstick."

"Good," Harry pulled Roman out of the chair by her elbow and started to pull her away.

"Harry, what are you…" She trailed off as she felt his lust. She laughed as she tried to pull away. "No, Harry. I have to work and you need to go back to the band." She told him.

"Stop it!" he growled as he picked her up. "This is all your fault."

"Mine, what did I do?"

"You put Celes on stage."

Roman laughed, "That is hardly my fault."

"I'm making it your fault." He opened a door and walked into a dark room.

"Harry, we need to go back to work." She told him.

Harry didn't listen to her. He closed the door behind him and enclosed them in the dark. He waves his wand twice. On the second time a light came on. His heated green eyes looked down at her and he growled at her. "Who told you to wear that?" He said as he brought his mouth down onto hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth as his hands started to work at the lace of her corset. When it didn't come off fast enough for his liking his growled grew louder as he he started to pull on it.

Roman gasped, "Harry, don't you dare rip it!" she hissed at him.

"I'll fix it later." He told her and ripped it.

She shuddered as she tried to pull away from him. His arms pulled her tighter to him and he kissed her. She sucked on his tongue as it found its way back into her mouth. HIs hands squeezed her breast as he rolled her nipples. She moaned as she pressed closer to him. He kissed down her neck to her breast. She moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his head and arched her back into him.

He groaned as his hands slipped down her back and curved around her ass. It felt like her skin. He squeezed it and pulled her closer. "First you put Celes in a tiny green dress." He said against her stomach. He unfastened her leather pants and yanked them down to her knees. "Oh, God. What are you wearing?" He hissed as he pressed his mouth to her core with only the lacy thong between them.

She gasped as she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned as she rolled her hips to him. His fingers pulled down the thong and his hot mouth found her. She hissed in pleasure as she pressed him closer. She heard him growl in frustration.

"Why did you wear boot!" he hissed at her. Before she could answer He lifted her onto the ledge and lift her legs and slid himself between them. He resumed his work on her core. Harry worked her harder pressing into her with his tongue as he felt her buck against him. He let out a low rumbling growl and pulled away replacing his tongue with his fingers dipping up and at an angle to hit her g spot, he leaned down and worked her clit while he thrust in and out of her with his fingers.

"No!" she moaned as she felt herself become wild with her need to release. She fisted her hands into his shirt, hair, wherever she could touch. She bucked hard against his fingers as her muscles started to tighten up on her. "Harry, no more." She told him as she pulled on his hair. "I… oh, God… Please, Harry!" Before she could stop she squirted with her release as she screamed. Her body vibrated through the climax.

He growled again as he kissed his way up her body. He nipped at her neck and kissed her again. "I'm not done." He told her as he unfastened his pants and then thrust into her. He felt so out of control. He pumped into as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She screamed out her moans as she clawed at his shirt covered back.

Roman bit into his neck as she tried to stop herself from screaming. He pulled back and pulled on her braid. He kissed her deeply as he sped up. She felt another climax reach for her. She whimpered as she clung to him. "Harry… I'm… I'm…"

"Not yet!" He growled against her ear. He pumped harder as he breathed heavily into her neck. The smell of her and taste of her was driving him crazy. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. he wanted more. So much more. He felt his climax reach for him and he held her tighter. "Now!" he told her as they both climaxed together. She screamed out his name and he growled out hers. He pumped a few times as he slit his seed into her.

Roman moaned as she held tightly to him. She closed her eyes as she shook a little. Her breathing slowed down she sighed. She was so exhausted. She felt the his heart beat against his chest and felt hers match his. She gave a little laugh. "We need to get back to work." She told him.

"I know." He breathed but just held her. "I don't want to." he told her.

She laughed and pulled away and looked at him. "Harry, I think the whole building heard me. We need to get back to work."

He gave her sly smile, "They didn't hear you. I casted the silencing spell."

"You… devil!" She told him as she hit his arm.

He laughed and kissed her. "It was your fault."

"I didn't do anything!" She told him.

"Yes you did. You put Celes on stage. God, I was so close. I nearly had her and Lee came out of no where and took her." he growled. "I think he cheated."

Roman laughed, "Well, I should put her back on and hold Lee down next time. She needs to experience this crazed sexed up Harry."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I have plans for her." He told her. He looked Roman softly in the eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." She told him as she caressed his cheek. Then she remembered something and his his arm. "You ripped my corset!" she told him.

He laughed, "It was too tight and it wouldn't come off." He frowned at her. "What are you doing wearing this outfit anyhow? Have there been any men backstage with you?"

Roman laughed, "Why, Harry Potter, you sound jealous."

"I am, who said you could wear this?"

"I'm the boss remember. I can wear whatever I please."

He have a shudder and glared at her. "I dont like it."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You… You don't like my outfit?" she asked in a small voice. "I wore it for you, Celes, and Lee."

He groaned and kissed her again. "I like it too much."

She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. "In that case I'm happy." she groaned as her stomach growled.

Harry laughed, "YOu think you can wait after the show?"

"Yes," She told him. "Now move so I can dress and _you_ need to fix my corset!" she told him. He laughed again and kissed her again. He lifted her legs and slipped from between them. Roman had to brace herself against the wall until her legs stopped shaking. "What did you do to me?"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"No, we need to work!" she told him as she swatted at his hands. She quickly pulled up her thong and leather pants.

He groaned as he looked at her. "Where did you get this outfit?"

She smiled up at him as she took her now fixed corset and pulled it on. "I bought it." She adjusted herself then started to tie her strings.

Harry moved her hands and tied it up for her. "I think I need to buy the store out and close them down."

Roman laughed. "That is why I am not telling you where I bought them." She conjured a mirror and looked at her hair. It was still in place. She looked up at Harry and gave another laugh. She ran her fingers through his hair to smooth it out some. "You have lipstick all over your mouth." she told him as she tried to wipe it off.

He laughed and pulled back. "Leave it, I'll wear it as my badge of honor."

She laughed and shook her head. "Suit yourself." She opened the door and walked away. "Behave yourself and get back to work!" she told him.

"Yes, boss." he winked at her and walked off.

Roman went to a makeup station and fixed her lipstick then went back to work. She hadn't seen Lee, Celes, and Harry until the last number. Celes had made her way back stage and was walking towards her when she stopped and glared at the girls walking past Roman. They were once again rubbing her ass for good luck. Roman just shook her head at them.

"What the hell is that shit?" she snapped at Roman.

Roman smiled at her, "Apparently I'm there good luck charm." She told her.

"No, you are not a _good luck charm!_ I will get your ass casted in friggen gold they can touch that shit… no more of that touching my Roman." she said going over and pushing the last girl away from Roman's butt. She pulled her fiercely towards her and kissed her possessively.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back and pulled back a little, "Would you really cast my ass in gold?" she giggled.

"If it meant they touched that instead of you? Yes, I'd do it." Celes said taking a handful of Roman's ass in her hand and squeezing it.

She squealed and pressed closer to Celes, "Why Celes, you have never been so forceful with me." She whispered. "I like it."

"Yes you'd better like it and remember it." Celes growled pulling her into another deep kiss. "I have something planned for you after… if youre up for it."

Roman sighed as she closed her eyes, "For you, anything."

"I want you to be comfortable. But I want you to get some of me tonight too. Lee… he kind of went a little mad." she whispered giving a sly grin.

"I would like that… I feel different tonight. I want you." She whispered as she kissed Celes. "You did a great job out there tonight. Harry nearly ruined my outfit."

Celes laughed and blushed. "I made him unhinged too… what is this place doing to me? Look at what Im wearing. I feel so sexy and free! There is magic here Ro and I'm not talking about being a wizard."

Roman smiled as she wrapped her arms around Celes and allowed her hands to slid down her body to her butt. "Its called Woman magic." she told her as she brushed her lips against hers. "We have the power tonight and the men are helpless against it."

Celes moaned and she felt Roman's fingers brush her bare flesh under the mini skirt and heat started to fill in between her legs. "If you don't stop touching me, I'll probably have you right here in front of the girls."

"Mmm, that sounds exciting." She smiled.

"Roman!" Scott called as he walked up to them. "Celes you were great." he told her as he hugged her. "Roman, you need to go on stage. You are the owner so you need to take a few minutes."

Celes glared up at Scott but softened when he said Roman needed to attend her duties. "I will have you later." she grumbled her body humming with desire.

Roman laughed as she kissed her, "I promise." Then she slapped Cele's backside and walked off onto stage. She smiled as the house all cheered, whistled, and clapped. She took a bow as she looked out onto the audience. This was her prize. She looked over to Harry and blew him a kiss. She looked over to Celes and winked at her. It was over. The whole show was a success and she was now in business. She looked in the back and saw Lee's hot eyes looking her over she touched him with her magic. He stiffened a little and smiled at her. She did it!

Celes beamed at Roman from backstage, this place was her dream and her dream had just came true. She couldn't be happier for her soul-mate. She couldn't wait to pick up the Prophet in the morning and see Rolesque plastered all over the front of it. She bounced her toes as she listened to Roman say a few last words and caught sight of Harry watching Roman and her body warmed at the look on his face. She giggled and turned to Scott and kissed his cheek sweetly. "You should come round more often the kids miss you." she said to him.

"Gregg and I can come by later this month… after the full moon cycle." he said.

"We'd love that." Celes said and squeezed his hand and then looked back at Roman who was signaling her. Celes gave her an odd expression and timidly stepped onto the stage only to be met with a huge roar of applause. She went over and took Roman's hand and leaned to her ear.

"This is your night what are you doing?" she whispered and looked out over the audience her gaze stopping on Lee.

"This may be my night but I couldn't have done it without you, Harry, or Lee. You guys told me to go for it. Besides, you were the best number of the night."

Celes blushed and beamed. "I love you, you know?" she said eyes filling with tears.

Roman smiled at her, "I love you too." She kissed her cheek and looked out into the crowd at Lee. She loved them all, even with her difficulties between them she loved them all. She looked over to Harry and smiled at him. He was her free spirit that fed off her as much as she fed off him. They walked off stage as the performers all came on stage and did a couple of bows. Then the lounge started to empty out. Once the customers left everyone started to help out with the cleaning.

Roman sat on stage and watched as Harry and the band members packed and cleaned their area. The girls in the back were cleaning up the dressing rooms and makeup stations. Celes helped the bartenders. It was a great night. A night she wouldn't forget. She sighed as she laid down and laced her fingers over her stomach.

Lee walked up to her and sat next to her. "You look happy." He told her.

"I am. It was a good night. It was great." She told him as she looked up at him.

He smiled down at her. "I'm happy for you." His hand traced little circles on her thigh. "You look really good too."

Roman stopped his hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed his fingers. "I miss you." She told him.

"I miss you too."

She sat up and cupped his cheek. She kissed him gently. "Thank you for asking Scott to come. I had forgotten all about it."

He gave her a half smile. "I didn't."

"That is why you are Papa Bear. You keep me grounded when I'm going a million miles an hour. You make me stop and take a breath." She looked into his. He was there. He was with her, There was no way he was her demon. He wasn't allowed at Rolesqu. She bit her lower lip. He really was there.

Lee leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue smoothed out her lower lip and he nipped at it. "I am here." he whispered. "And I will wait as long as you need me to."

Roman nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too, butterfly." he kissed her again then got up and walked away.

Roman sighed as she laid back down. "Woman's magic." She told herself. "Confidence."

Celes had watched the interchange go down between them from the side of the stage and felt guilt settle into her heart. She pushed it away though and cleared her head. She walked over and laid down next to Roman and rolled onto her side throwing a leg over hers.

"It went fantastic, baby girl." she said grinning.

Roman smiled up at her as her hand caressed her leg. "I'm glad it did. I love it. It's… I'm just so happy and yet speechless… I'm never speechless."

Celes tapped her nose with her finger. "And still not, so happy somes it up I think." She leaned down and kissed Roman gasping at the sudden rush of feelings she had, her heart swelled.

Roman smiled at her, "Just like that." She whispered. She pulled her down by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Her hand slowly trailed up Celes' skirt.

Celes squealed and then moaned. "Mmm. I think we need to…" she stopped when she felt Roman's hand come closer to her core. "Oh God Ro… " she sighed.

She growled as she rolled over onto her and slid her fingers into her. She shuddered as well as Celes. "I want you, now." She said against her lips.

Celes shivered and smiled against her lips and looked around the room it was now empty. She looked over where the band had been set up and found no one there. They were alone. "I want you too, Roman." she spread her legs and trailed her own hands down to Roman's pants.

She as she worked her fingers into her. She had miss this. She had miss feeling Celes against her, missed her sweet moans and touches. She enjoyed Harry but she also needed Celes. She had a need to touch her, kiss her, taste her.

Celes moaned as she undid Roman's pants and dipped her fingers into the lacey cloth of her thong and found her core hot and waiting for her. Celes needed Roman so badly and she didn't even know in until earlier that night when she nearly took Roman backstage. She _needed_ what only Roman could give her. She pressed deeper into Roman and thrust on her fingers.

Roman moaned against her lips and she rocked onto her fingers. She needed to hear her come. She needed to feel it as well. She worked her faster as she kissed down her neck. She scraped her teeth against her neck and moaned.

Celes came undone and thrust her fingers quicker into Roman as she quickened her hips thrusts. "Oh God Roman… " she cut off not finishing her sentence and went back to feeling everything before her brain reminded her why she stopped.

"Yes…" she breathed in her ear. "Oh, God… I missed you." She kissed her again and bucked against Celes.

"I missed you too." Celes panted. "Oh God Roman, come with me." she practically yelled.

Roman felt her climax take over with Celes. She sealed her lips over Celes' and they swallowed each others cry in climax. She shuddered as she kiss her chin and smiled down at her.

Celes smiled up at her. "There was suppose to be dancing first… I was going to give you a show but… that was better." she sighed and looked to the right of them and stopped, there standing in the wing of the stage was Harry and Lee and Celes laughed, and she couldn't stop laughing.

Roman looked over and she smiled at them. "Sorry, boys. Couldn't help it." Roman told them as she kissed Celes' neck still watching them. "It's girls night tonight. I suggest cold showers." with that said she aperated them back to the house.

Celes was still laughing but stood up from the floor and took Roman's hand. "Come on, I want to show you what I've been working on… when we haven't been doing Rolesque stuff." she said and tugged her towards the door that was behind the main staircase. She opened it and turned back. "I haven't finished because I want you to add your own ideas but I've started and there's a bed and a bathroom… with a huge tub." she said leading her down the stairs.

"A bed and a bath, that's all I need." She smiled as she followed her to the basement. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She smiled as she saw a white canopy with lights hanging over a bed with a bright yellow comforter. "I like this." She said as she went to the bed. "The feel of the color feels warm."

Celes looked down and blushed. "It was Cedric's favorite color… and i saw it and wanted it for us." she said softly and walked over to her kissing her.

She kissed her back. "I love it, Celes. It has you all over it. It has you and the things you love." She told her. She flopped back onto the softness of the bed. She giggled as she looked up at Celes. "I feel love. My Cel-Bear love."

Celes giggled and joined her. "This room needs some of my baby girl love in it." she said kissing her again. "But first…" she trailed off kissing her harder running her tongue along Roman's lips.

Roman moaned and opened her mouth to her as she trailed a hand up her back. "I love what you do to me." She moaned and kissed her.

Celes chuckled at those words and pulled back for a minute with a wave of her hand they were both naked. She gave a wicked grin and pressed her core into Romans so that their clits touched and jumped with excitement. She then leaned down and pressed kisses to Roman's cheeks her chin and then down her neck. "I love what I do to you too… and what you do to me." she murmured.

She moaned loudly as she rolled back onto her head and rolled her hips against her. The last time they had done this was seventh year. She had been so aroused because of her fantasies. She dug her fingers into Celes' hips as she rocked harder. She looked up at her and saw her. She was there, she felt her, both in their connection and in her presence. This was her Celes. Confident, sexy, and mind blowing loving. It felt as if she hadn't seen her in years. Tears prickled her eyes as she reached up for her. "Mine." she told her.

Celes felt the emotions coming from Roman and her own eyes filled with tears. She rocked against her feeling herself become lost into the feelings of unconditional love they held for one another. Her heart swelled as she heard Roman say 'Mine' and she felt the need to kiss her. She did so and kept up the rhythm of their lovemaking and growled out "Mine." to Roman as she began to shake and sweat.

Roman laced her fingers with hers and rocked just as hard against her. She felt her body start to shake as her climaxed reached for her. Sweated started to bead on her body as well as Celes. WIth a shout they both climaxed, calling out each other's name. She felt Celes collapse on her and she wrapped her arms around her and cried. She was never going to let her go. She didn't want to be away from her ever again. "I'm sorry." She cried. "Celes, I'm so sorry."

Celes sniffed and pulled away a little. "Why? You dont have to be sorry about anything." she said placing her forehead on Roman's. She stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

She clung to her as she cried. "I know but… I just feel like I had left some how. I don't know… I just miss you so much. I felt I haven't see you in years which is crazy because I see you every day."

"Hey, hey. Stop crying. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. And maybe you felt that way because we haven't had sex in so long. Its okay. I'm always going to be here… no matter what." she said kissing Roman's wet cheeks.

Roman laughed, "It's not all about the sex. I'm not that shallow." She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

Celes smiled and wiped her own eyes. "I know, I mean… its just been a while since we've been intimate. Like… somethings been driving a wedge between us." Celes said softly.

She sniffed as she looked at her. "I love you, you know. I miss us."

"I know, and I love you… and damn it I miss us too. What happened?" she asked giving her a confused look. "In the end its always you and me… not matter what…"

She nodded, "I agree… I think my demon has done something to us to keep us away from each other. I don't know what happened."

"Well that little brat isn't going to _kick_ me anymore." Celes said softly. "He's never going to take you away from me. You're mine and I'm yours and thats how it has always been and will always be."

Roman laughed, "I love when you are possessive of me." She snuggled closer to her. "You are mind as well as I am yours." She brushed back some of her hair as she looked into her eyes. She leaned closer and kissed her. "I feel like we are back in our safe haven again. I've always felt so comfortable around you. Even when we met first year. It's what scared me. I have never felt comfortable with anyone until I met you."

"Roman, you keep forgetting we knew each other before Hogwarts. I found you." she whispered nuzzling her neck.

She wrapped her legs around Celes'. "I… I don't have memories of that. I think my demon took them. I don't remember you until I met you first year." She laughed. "You entered the train compartment said that your friend was going to make an ass of himself and that your name Celes how are you. You was so annoyed at hm."

"Draco was going to go talk to Harry and with the way he was back then… it was only going to end badly." Celes said with an irritated huff.

"Yeah, he was a little shit too." Roman laughed. She sighed as she looked around the room. "I like it in here. the canopy may need a touch of light purple color."

"Oh yes purple and yellow are good… I made sure the bathtub was the size of ours back at Hogwarts." she said in a low voice.

"Mmm, I think we may need to take a hot bath and swim around for a bit." she giggled.

"That sounds like old times." Celes sighed.

Roman squealed as she stood up on the bed jumped a few times then jumped off the bed. "Bath time!" she called as he went to the taps and started turning them on.

"Bubbles Ro! Lots of bubbles" Celes said as she followed her into the bathroom.

Roman added more bubbles to the water. "We are going to have a foam bath." She laughed as she got into the water.

"You know I take baths with Lee and Harry but there is nothing like bathing with you." Celes sighed as she joined Roman in the tub.

"You know, you are right! There is just something about bathing you that is more fun… don't me wrong its fun to bath with them but with you… I don't know… maybe because they don't like the bubbles like we do." She blew some of the bubbles and then waddled over to Celes. She scooped a handful of bubbles and placed them on her head. "Yeah the bubbles totally works."

Celes giggled and wiped the bubbles off. "You know I've taken a bubble bath with Lee before he even put bath salts in it… but I don't know with you its just… its so you." Celes sighed and kissed her.

Roman sighed into her kiss. "I've taken a bath with Lee and Harry. They haven't put bubbles into the bath… of course I think they just like to be dirty and see what's going on under the water." She giggled. "They just don't know that when you don't see what's going on it makes it more exciting." She pulled Celes to her body and rubbed up against her with her own body.

"Mmm like the mirrors?" Celes asked using her eyes to point to the ceiling of the bathroom.

Roman looked up and shivered, "I like when you are dirty." She said breathlessly. She looked at Celes with heated eyes and kissed her. "You know me so well."

"Hey the mirrors in the studio… yeah those work so well." Celes sighed reaching down to touch Roman.

She gasped with a shudder and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I…" she moaned. "That was one of the best times I had with you."

"Mmm same here, we need to get out of the bathtub. There is too many bubbled and I want to watch you this time." Celes said pushing her towards the side of the tub.

She giggled, "Do as you will." Roman told her and kissed her as she pressed to the side of the tub and raised up. "I am at your mercy."

Celes growled and pushed her face into Roman's core watching her eyes go wide. Encouraged by her reaction she pushed a little more and kept watching her.

Roman threw her head back and moaned. She looked into the mirror and shuddered. She found Celes' eyes in the mirror and nearly came. "Oh, God… Celes!"

Celes pulled away for a minute and laughed. "Wait Ro, just a little longer." she said and went back to it swirling her tongue in a circle around her clit and then dipping it back into her.

She moaned louder and rolled her hips. Her hands ran through Celes' read hair as she breathed. She bit her lower lip and looked down at her.

Celes growled and moaned as she watched Roman bite her lip and felt herself getting closer to climax and she wasn't even being touched. She pressed into Roman harder and worked her closer still. "You want it now?" Celes asked against her.

She was bucking hard against her, "Yes." She breathed. "Yes." she moaned and whimpered.

Celes led her to her climax and came herself at the same time with a scream against her. Roman gasped as she looked down at her.

"Did you just come?"

Celes gave a little blush, "Yes."

Roman growled and slipped back into the water. She lifted Celes out and set her on the edge of the tub. "You naughty girl!" She pressed her mouth to her core and worked her. She heard Celes moan and felt her buck hard against her mouth. She growled against her and felt her shiver. She loved the reactions she pulled from Celes. When she was close to her release she pulled back. Celes screamed out her and pulled her on her hair. Roman laughed and did her bidding. She worked her again and then pushed her over the edge. Celes screamed and shook with her orgasm.

Roman kissed up her body as she chuckled. "I love when you are wild."

"You are so mean." Celes told her. "How are you going to pull away from me like that? I was so close."

"Because it was fun." Roman told her as she nipped her chin. "And you liked it." She laughed as she drained the water and took Celes back to the bed. They dried each other off and crawled into the bed. She pulled Celes into her and slipped her leg between Celes' legs. They held each other tight. As they started to fall asleep they would kiss each other to make sure the other was still there.

A couple of weeks had passed and she had spent those weeks with Celes in their 'Love Den'. During the day when Celes had to go to the clinic she would decorate their room with accents of purples here and there. She colored one of the walls purple and added white butterfly's to that wall. On the white wall she added purple butterflies. On a night stand she placed a vase of Celes' favorite flowers. She had even charmed the lights in the canopy to twinkle and she added a lavender sheer material to the white.

One afternoon when Roman came home from a business meeting she found that Celes was called into the clinic for some emergency. Harry was called into the ministry for some suspicious behavior. She had checked in on the kids and found that Lee was putting them down for their nap. She smiled as she went into the kitchen. She pulled out stuff to make a sandwich as she hummed to herself. She was feeling a lot lighter since she and Celes had been spending times with each other. After making a sandwich she went up to her room she shared with Lee and opened the windows. She sat on the bed and looked through some of her plans she had for Rolesque.

She bit into her sandwich as she tossed papers to the ground. It was easier for her to separate things when she had two different piles. Of course it made a mess but that was how her work rooms usually were. Piles of papers stacked on the desk and some on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

Roman looked up at him and paused. He was leaning against the door frame with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. He had smirk on his face as he watched her. She blushed as she looked away. "I'm just going through some plans." she told him.

"I see, but why do you keep tossing papers on the floor?" he asked as he he walked into their room.

"Because that is how I seperate." she told him.

He bent down to pick up the papers just as she tossed another on. "Ro, stop doing that." He told her.

She laughed as she threw another one at him.

"Now you are just doing that on purpose." He told her as he started to toss them back on the bed.

She laughed. "I am not." she tossed some more papers on the floor.

"Roman, stop. You are making a mess" He laughed. He sat on the bed by her feet. "How did the meeting go?" he asked.

She smiled as she leaned against the pillows and bit into her sandwich. "It went well. We are making pretty good money."

He smiled as he took her feet and pulled off her heels. He started massaging them. He watched as she closed her eyes and moaned. "You are doing very well with Rolesque." He told her.

She smiled at him as she looked at him, "Thank you. I am really enjoying it. The money is good too. We are making lots of money." she moaned again as his worked magic on her feet. Heels were nice to look at and made an outfit sexy but they were sometimes killer on the feet. She moaned again.

"May I see your flower tattoo?" he asked her.

She gave a sigh and made her tattoo appear. She hissed in pleasure as she nearly rolled onto her head. "God, I didn't think feet massages could feel so good." she moaned.

Lee chuckled as he he brought her foot to his lips and kissed each of her flowers. "I like this tattoo, its my favorite." he told her.

She looked at him and smiled. "I would have thought your favorite one would have my Celes' initials on my hip."

He laughed, "That one I would like to explore more but this one is my favorite. I can't wait to kiss them when I'm making love to you." he told her.

A chill of excitement ran down her body. She remembered how he would always bring her feet to his mouth and kiss them. She gave a moan when kissed her foot again and breathed hotly on it. She wiggled her toes and then pushed her foot against his chest. "How do you like the security?" she asked trying to keep the conversation lite.

"Its good." He told her as he brought her foot back to his mouth. "The guys are good. We had a few issues a couple of nights ago with a drunk wizard but other than that nothing happened." He kissed the inside of her ankle then kissed a little higher. He pushed her skirt up as he kissed the inside of her knee.

She moaned as she tried to sit up more. "Lee…"

He gave a growl and pulled her down. He licked her inner thigh. He nipped her and she moaned. Her hips rolled up as she bit her lower lip. He pushed her skirt to her waist and kissed to her laced covered core. He paused when he felt her stiffen and start breathing faster. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Ro." He told her.

"No… Its okay." she said as she tried to stop her body from shaking.

"No, its not." He pulled her skirt down and pulled her into his lap. "I should have gone slower. Breath for me, Ro." He told her as he held her.

Roman took a deep breath as she held him. She felt him, he was real, his presence was real, his emotions were real, and his memory was real. She sniffed as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he told her.

"I want to… I really do but… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I understand. It's okay. We will only when you are ready. I'll wait for you." He told her.

Roman clung to him as she shook. Slowly she started to calm down. She sighed as leaned against his chest. She felt so frustrated. She was aroused and she wanted Lee but every he got too close panic would set in. She just wanted it to be how it was. She wanted her husband. She just couldn't understand how she could have Harry unhinged but with Lee it scared her. She could feel him, see him, feel his presence… but there was the shiver of fear that she might lose him in the middle again and her demon might find that as an opening. She was lucky the first time she didn't get pregnant. Ever since then Celes had showed her the protective charm and she had used it with Harry.

"Give me your hand." she whispered.

Lee held his hand to her. No questions asked.

She bit her lower lip as she held it. She brought his fingertips to her lips and kissed them. She ran her tongue over them and nipped at them. He hissed in pleasure.

"What are you doing, Ro." He groaned. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." he told her.

"Yes you will," she whispered. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You are always controlled.

He grunted his denyl. "WHen It comes to you I seem to lose my control."

She smiled, "But you wouldn't hurt me. You spent years at Hogwarts pretending to be gay because you needed to keep yourself away from me. You can do this." She told him. She placed his hand on her knee. She pushed it under her skirt.

He hissed and pulled back. "Ro…"

She looked up at him. "On my terms." She told him. "Please,"

"I don't want just part of you I want all of you. I can't be satisfied with just touching you. I want to be inside you." he told her.

"I understand but you also said you would wait. What if this is just the little steps we need to get there. You said you were going to court me. Well try this." She held his hand and placed it back on her knee. "My terms." she whispered.

He moaned as he slid his slowly up her skirt. When nothing changed he went further. Her mouth open slightly and she opened her legs a little wider. They whole time they just stared at each other. When he touched the lace that covered her core she moaned. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. His moved the lace away and pressed closer. She gave a shiver and opened her eyes. Her heated look nearly lose it. He wanted her so bad. He slid into her and they both moaned.

Roman rocked her hips as he started to slowly work her core. She shuddered with arousal as she kept looking into his eyes. His eyes were heated and hungry for more. But she trusted him and he would do anything to make her feel safe. If that meant slow then slow they would go. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to his and he kissed her. She moaned against his lips and encouraged him to move his fingers faster. She gave a shuddering moan. She clung to his shoulders as she moved her hips faster. "Lee…"

He stopped when he hear his name.

"Don't sto…" She trailed off as her head snapped forward and knocked into his. "Owe!" she whimpered as she held her head.

"Sorry, Ro," He said as he removed his hand. "Are you ok?"

She pouted as she stood up and held her head. "You have a hard head."

He gave a chuckle as he held his head. "I guess that makes two of us. Your head is just as hard."

"I don't like you right now." SHe told him as she rubbed her head. "Hard headed Papa Bear."

"Hard headed butterfly." he retorted.

They looked at each other and fell out laughing. They felt like they were back in Hogwarts. Both of them curious about each other and clumsy on going about it. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"It's okay. I think if I had hair it wouldn't have hurt so much." He told her.

She chuckled as she rubbed his head and then pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed her gently. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Roman looked over at her sandwich and suddenly didn't want it. "Actually, I am. You know what sounds good? Hamburgers with fries and nacho cheese sauce."

He frowned at her and pressed a hand to her forehead, "Did you hit your head that hard?"

"Oh, stop!" she told him as she hit his hand. "Come on!" she told him. "Feed me Papa Bear or I'm telling Mama Bear you sent me to work without eating!"

"You can be really mean, Ro. Really mean." He told her as he got up and walked out the room.

"You still love me." She teased as she followed him.

Celes stood in the kitchen eating coconut chicken and fried rice she picked up on the way back from the clinic when Lee and Roman walked in laughing. Celes stood up and smiled a little. She felt something odd about them being the way they were suppose to. She looked at Lee with hot eyes she couldn't seem to get enough of him lately. She took him whenever she could find time and the place. She'd had him in her office at the clinic four times that week. She blushed a little as she dug back into the food. Harry got home shortly after that and he joined them in the kitchen kissing Roman and then coming over and kissing Celes' cheek. He took in what she was eating and gave her a curious look.

"Whats with the coconut chicken, you hate coconuts." Harry said.

"Not lately, I can't get enough of it. I think i've eaten like everyday for the last two weeks." she said around a mouth full of it.

"Weird, are you sick?" Harry asked.

"No." she snapped and she looked at Roman. "Do i look sick?" she asked her.

"No, you look hungry. Hey!" she told Lee. "Food, now!" she demanded and laughed.

Celes looked at him as he jumped to attention and began pulling things out to make her food. She looked back down at her food and grumbled something to herself. She shoveled a few more bites of food in her mouth.

"Celes, uh… you're eating enough to feed six people there." Harry said softly and she gave him an irritated look.

"I'm just hungry, am I not allowed to be anymore?" she asked.

Roman frowned at her then at Harry. "Just leave her alone." she told Harry. "Hey, Cel-Bear, do you want to come by tonight? I'm going to be throwing a little party after the show. I'm really happy that things are working well."

"So a celebration of the lounge? Sure, I wouldn't miss it. Do you need me to perform?" she asked and Harry and Lee both groaned.

Roman smiled widely. "If you are up to it then yes. If not, its okay."

Celes grinned at her and took another bite of chicken. "Id like to, I've been working on this number to do by myself… " she trailed off.

"Really?" She scooted closer, "Will you allow me to watch?" she asked making sure she caught her double meaning and winked.

"Oh yes, I like it when you watch." Celes said blushing a little. Both boys groaned again. Celes turned and looked at Harry, and then to Lee. "You can watch too I guess."

Roman gave a shiver, "I love watching you." She smiled up at Harry and Lee. "No, abandoning post." she told them. "You can wait until _after_ the show and then try to fight over her… which will be useless cause I'll get to her first."

"Maybe I'll just go after you." Lee said softly looking into Roman's eyes and Celes growled. The whole room stopped and looked at her and her eyes widened in shock of what she just did.

"I… didn't…I…" she looked at all of them shocked.

"I guess you better watch yourself, Lee." Roman told him. "Speaking of… food!" she demanded again.

Lee shook his head watching Celes and placed a plate full of food in front of Roman. He picked up a fry off her plate and popped it into his mouth.

Celes sat there, what was wrong with her. Growling when Lee made a comment about having his _wife_. She furrowed her brow trying to figure it out. She looked down at her food suddenly not hungry she pushed it away.

Roman dipped her fry into the cheese sauce and handed it to Celes. "Its good." she told her.

Celes smiled and took the chip with cheese on it and ate it and moaned at the taste. "Thats fantastic!" she sighed.

Roman pushed her plate between them so that they shared the food. When Harry and Lee tried to come and try both Celes and Ro smacked at their hands. "Get your own."

"Yeah." Celes said quietly and ate another fry with cheese. "My pallet is so out of whack… I would have never even thought about this a two weeks ago."

"RIght! Just the other day I stopped by one of the restaurants and ordered a chocolate shake and a strawberry cheesecake. I couldn't decided what I wanted. When it arrived I ended up cutting the cheesecake up and mixing it with the shake. Oh God, I nearly came with the taste of it." She said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh God, that sounds orgasmic." Celes sighed and looked at Harry and Lee and laughed. "Um we should stop… I think we are scaring them."

Roman looked up and laughed, "Oh, your guys' face are priceless!" she told them.

"No really is something going on with you two?" Harry asked.

Celes gave a huge sigh and stood and then felt the world spin and Lee grabbed her arm. "Whoa," he said steadying her.

"Celes!" Roman said as she hopped up. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just stood up too quickly." she said pushing Lee's hand away only to grab for it again when she still felt dizzy.

Harry stood close by looking at her concerned. "Cel, maybe you should stay home tonight." he suggested.

"No, I'm not sick. I just stood too fast. I'm fine!" she said and looked at Roman for help.

"I'm not going to leave her alone while you two go the Rolesque with me. Besides I want her there for the party. If she says he stood up too fast then she stood up too fast. Why are you so worried about her anyways?" she snapped as she took Celes' hand. "Come on lets go lie down before we have to leave."

"Oh I like that idea." Celes said feeling herself equal out. She turned to Lee and kissed him to reassure him and growled a little and then Harry without the growl.

Roman tugged on her hand. She felt so annoyed at Harry. Celes was fine. Why was he giving her the fifth degree about her health? She looked fine and healthy. So what if a girl eats more than usual. WIth the launch of Rolesque and then working at the Clinic she was just probably tired and really hungry. Roman kissed her hand as they walked out the kitchen.

Celes and Roman went to their room and laid on the bed tangled around one another for a few hours and then the two got dressed in hot little get ups and headed to Rolesque together.

Celes was sitting at a makeup table finishing up her make up. She wore a beautiful long green gown that was so low cut in the top it looked like she going to fall out. She liked it. She stood and turned to see Lee and Roman talking in the corner of the room and her eyes narrowed. She marched over to them hands on her hips. She glared up at Lee.

"Shouldnt you be doing security stuff?" she demanded. He looked at her his mouth hanging open. Roman turned to her to say something but she cut her off with a look. "I'm serious Lee, go do your job and stop flirting with Roman. And you… hello there are corsets that need tying up." she snapped at Roman, they both looked at her so shocked they didn't speak and then Celes actually realized what she just did and her eyes widened in shock herself. "Im… really sorry… I dont know what came over me." she said looking down her eyes filling with tears.

Roman tilted her chin up, "It's okay." She told her. Her heated eyes still ran over her. "I think I need a taste before you go on." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss her.

Celes smiled as Roman's lips landed on her and moaned. She pulled back and looked up shyly at Lee. "You too?" she asked him. He reached down and kissed her as well and Celes kissed him back and then pulled back pouting wiping off their mouths. "I need to go re apply and then I'm off to the stage… I think this song might make you cry." Celes said to Roman with a wink. "I cry everytime I sing it."

"It's okay. Remember when words fail…" she trailed off on purpose so that Celes would answer.

"Music speaks, I know. Its the club's motto." she said touching her cheek and then turning away she went back and re-apply the lipstick and made her way to the stage.

Roman had someone help the girls as she went into the audience. The spotlight that was on Celes was so soft it made her skin glow. She was so pretty up there. She smiled as she sat and watched her.

Celes poured every feeling she had for Harry, Roman, and Lee into what she sang. She looked at Roman in the audience and used her hands to illustrate the pure and raw emotion of the song. She came to the end part of the song and her eyes filled with tears. She found each of them in the room and sang the last part. With each 'Bound to you.' she looked at them. When she finished she had tears on her cheeks and she felt really dizzy. She walked off the stage and stopped at the side of it her heart clenching and her world doing a flip. She sank to the floor in a faint and the world went black.

Roman had been the first to notice it. She had broke her own rule and aperated backstage. She found Celes on the ground. She quickly gathered her in her arms. "Harry!" she called out. "Celes, Oh, Cel-Bear. Harry!" she screamed.

Harry was there in moments. "I got her. I got her." He said as he picked her up. Roman followed him up to the office and into the hidden room. "I think she just fainted." He told her.

Roman ran some cold water and wet a rag. She pressed it to Celes' head and neck.

Celes' eyes fluttered open and she found Roman looking down at her in concern. She saw Harry standing close by. "What happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"You fainted." Harry told her.

"Is the dress too tight?" Roman asked. "We can take it off in here."

Celes blinked. "No… I dont think so… It doesn't feel tight." she said but started to try to get it off.

Roman rolled her over to her sided and unzipped it. She then rolled her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just overdid it. And its hot on stage." Celes said trying to get them to stop fussing over her.

"You were really pretty up there." Roman smiled. "Very beautiful," she whispered. "You took my breath away." She leaned down and kissed her.

Celes smiled against her lips. "I… still can't get used to how you guys are about me when I sing." she said blushing. She felt a little dizzy again and laid back hand going to her belly automatically and then her eyes popped open and she looked at Harry. "Get out!" she said loudly making him jump.

Roman shooed him out and closed the door, "What's wrong Cel-bear?"

"Ro, how long has it been since… your demon told me I forgot to use my birth control?" she asked.

"Uh… two weeks."

"Two weeks… No its too soon to show any symptoms… " she sighed. "Nevermind."

Roman brushed back some of her hair. "You lay her and get some rest. I still have to work. I'll come back for you when its time for the party, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Hey… don't tell Lee about this. Hes busy and I totally ripped his head off before my performance. Ill just stay here… "

"Okay," she smiled and kissed her. "If you want a bath you know where it is." Roman kissed her one more time then left.

After Roman left Celes stood and slipped out of the dress completely and pushed off her lace panties and went into the bathroom. She pinned her hair and it fell down to the back of her knees and she turned on the water in the tub and waited while it filled. She stepped in and gave a hiss of pleasure as the water enveloped her. She must be working too much. She still had another week or so before her period arrived. She was fine, the thought had crossed her mind but she kept pushing it away because she didn't think Lee would want a baby with her. She scowled and looked down at the water and then dipped under it opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. She came up in a rush of water and decided to get out of the tub. She wrapped in a towel and went back out into the bedroom she laid down on the bed and shut her eyes for what she thought was a minute.

Celes awoke to Roman gently shaking her. "Hey, its time for the party. You get a good nap?" she asked her.

Celes nodded and sat up. "I slept that whole time?"

Roman smiled, "Yep. I came in to check on you twice and both times you were sleeping."

Celes looked around for a minute and then go out of the bed going over to the dresser. She pulled out a little black dress with a pretty forget-me-knot design on it in blue. Roman clearly kept this one here for her. She pulled it on and grabbed a pair of plane black stilettos and grabbed some licorice and her hair went into a beautiful plate brade with little rhinestones weaved into it. She smiled and pulled the tail of the braid around her front and grabbed a small half leather jacket to complete the look.

"Good?" she asked Roman.

"Beautiful." she hopped across the bed, and cupped her cafe. She kissed her, "I can't seem to get enough of you."

Celes giggled and kissed her back. "I know the feeling. Since we… rekindled our flame I can't stop touching you." Celes said her hand coming up to carresse Roman's breast.

Roman shivered, "I want you here and now but everyone is waiting for us." she told her as her hand trailed down her side. "I think I should let them wait and take you now."

"Party… " Celes murmured. "We have to… go to the party." she gasped and pulled away. "Oh God. Party… later I promise." she panted feeling flushed.

"Oh no… the only way you are stopping me is if you get away." She wrapped her arms around her and pulled into her body and kissed her.

Celes gasped and laughed, she reached out and tickled Roman causing her to let go of her and she bolted off the bed and out of the hidden room and ran smack into Lee. She looked up at him and bit her lip as Roman came running out of the room.

"No!" she said as he moved her body between the. "Mine!" She wrapped her arms around Celes and and glared at Lee over her shoulder. "Go, away."

Celes stiffened suddenly and Lee didnt move. "No Roman." Lee said defiantly.

She hissed at him and moved Celes away. "You been had having her. It's my turn."

Celes pushed away from Roman a little. "Let me go Ro, I want to go with Lee." she said and then looked at Roman shocked.

Ro gave a flinch as tears came to her eyes. She smiled, "You win this time." She told Lee and turned to go back into the hidden room.

"No… Roman… I didn't… " Celes said trying to grab for her hand.

"Ro, come on theres a party downstairs for you." Lee said softly.

"Gosh, you guys. You think its the end of the world. I just need to use the restroom." She told them as she closed the door to the room.

Celes turned to Lee and looked up at him. "I didnt mean… I hurt her." she whispered.

"Shh, I'm sure she didn't take it that way." he said grabbing her hand.

"She did, I could tell." Celes whispered as he pulled her out of the room and from the way he was acting he could tell they had hurt Roman too. They didn't talk for the rest of the night, they barely touched. Celes felt terrible for the rest of the night and when Roman came down with her brave face painted on Celes' heart broke. Something was wrong with her and she was going to figure it out.

Celes didn't get a chance to however because after that night buisness got really good, and she was dealing with flu and cold season at the clinic. For the next three weeks Celes did nothing but checkups in the day and Rolesque at night. She performed three times in that period and didn't have anymore fainting spells although she did find she had dizzy spells pretty often. She didn't say anything to anyone, she just chalked them up to stress, until Addison came into her office one day.

"Hey, Cel. We need to talk" she said sitting down. Celes finished a note on a chart and looked up at Addison.

"Whats going on Addie?" she asked.

"Erm, well I've noticed you've had increased dizzy spells lately." she started.

"Yeah, I think they're stress related." Celes said with a smile. "I just need to eat."

"Celes you eat all the time. I think its something else." she said and Celes looked at her with question.

"Okay… like?" she asked.

"Well um, when was your last period?" she asked.

Celes was writing something and stopped. She hadn't had one… she was two weeks late at least. "I uh… missed one. But that happens in times of high stress."

"Celes, I would agree with you if your weren't having dizzy spells and had an increased appetite. I think you're pregnant." she said looking into Celes' eyes.

"I… " Celes stopped and wiped her eyes. "I… " her gut dropped, she was. She pulled out her wand and did the test and sure enough the wand emitted pink smoke. "Well damn." she said.

"This is happy news isn't it? You always talk about wanting to have a huge family." Addison said softly.

"Uh yeah, thank you Addie. I think I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off. I need to… tell my family." Celes said standing and picking up her bag shoving some things into it.

"You're the boss." Addison said and Celes smiled at her. She left and apparated home. With each step she got more excited about the fact that she was carrying Lee's child. When she walked through the door she had a huge grin on her face and she was holding her hand over her abdomen. She set her bag down and towed out of shoes and went towards the sounds in the living room. She walked in to find Lee and Roman snogging on the couch and her stomach dropped to her feet.

"I'm home early." she announced and they pulled apart lazily to look at her.

"Hey Cel-Bear. Why are you home so early?" Roman asked untangling from Lee and he gave a little moan that made Celes flinch.

"I uh… didn't feel well." she lied.

They looked at her with concern and Lee stood up to take her arm but she pulled away angrily. "Dont touch me." she growled and Lee pulled back in shock. When Roman tired to touch her she growled at her and stepped back looking at them angrily.

"What's… wrong? Why are you angry?" Roman asked as she felt oddly emotional. She felt the tears come to her eyes but she pushed them away.

"I came home to… tell you guys something and … you were… were snogging on the couch!" she said and in the back of her mind she knew how mad she sounded but she just kept pushing. "I… I was so happy ten seconds ago." she exclaimed tears coming to her eyes.

Roman felt as if she had been slap. It was strange because Lee was her husband but she felt as if she had betrayed Celes. Tears ran down her eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I'm… gonna go." She said as she walked off.

Lee turned on Celes and she gasped at the anger in his face. "What the hell was that? She's _my wife_ I can snog her whenever I damn well please." he said.

"I… " Celes deflated and covered her mouth. "Oh my God." she whispered.

"That's right you hurt her Celes, good job." Lee snapped and made to leave.

"I'm pregnant." Celes blurted and Lee froze.

"Is it… mine?" he whispered.

"Yes, I've only been with you and Roman for months now." Celes whispered.

"Oh God." Lee said and Celes felt her heart break.

"You dont want a baby with me do you? Especially after what I did to Roman." she asked him.

Lee turned and looked at her. "I… cant…" he said and she didnt let him finish.

"No, its okay… I get it. I um… Have to go." she said her eyes spilled over with tears and she ran from the room before he could stop her. She apperated and found herself in front of the flat in London. She walked in and sank down in front of the empty fireplace and pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

"I bet you feel like an ass right now." came the demon's voice from the corner. Celes had known the minute she walked in he was there.

"Your bet would be right." she said looking over at him wiping her eyes.

"I told you this would happen." he said smiling.

"No you didn't, shut up." Celes said tears falling onto her knees.

"Not in so many words. Now you don't have Roman, and you don't have Lee… and I'm sure after your husband hears what you did you wont have him either. Sweet victory." he said and Celes glared at him.

"Why isolate me, its not like you're apart of me." Celes asked him.

"Yes I am, you're her soul-mate… and I was apart of her when that happened." he said coming over and squatting next to her.

"You can't be anyones soul-mate you don't love." Celes said and he flinched.

"I can too, I'm apart of you Celes." he insisted.

"No youre not, I could never be apart of someone who didn't love." she said softly and he gave a hiss. "Go away." and for once he did.

Celes waved her hand and filled the hearth with a fire and curled up on her side in front of it. She pulled one of the sheets covering furniture off and pulled it around her and cried. She finally found sleep.

Roman laid in the bed she and Harry shared. She was curled up on her side crying. She felt… hurt. That had never happened to her before. She cried when Celes had chose Lee over her at the part. She had tried to brush it off but it still crept up on her. Celes was supposed to chose her no matter what. That is what Roman had done. Since that time she had tried to make her notice her again but because of Celes' clinic time and Ro managing Rolesque they didn't have time to work anything out. Lee had talked to her and said that Celes didn't mean anything by it. But it still hurt.

Then there was today. She and Lee had been talking and then she had leaned over and kissed him. It had felt so good. He was allowing her to take the lead for once and it was nice. They had just snogged then Celes came home and said all those things… she just came straight to her room and wanted to hide. She was obviously doing something wrong cause Celes was choosing… Lee.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered. "Of course she would be upset with her. She chose Lee so when she came home and found them it was an act of betrayal. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She heard the sliding door open and felt Harry walk in.

"Roman, what's going on? Lee looks like shit… and you're crying… and wheres Celes?" he asked crawling into the bed and pulling her to him.

She shrugged, "I don't know…" she tried to sound indifferent but she just cried more.

"Ro, honey. Turn over here and look at me." Harry said pulling her so she did. "What happened, tell me."

"I betrayed Celes." She cried into his chest. "I betrayed her."

Harry combed his hands through her hair trying to mask his surprise. "How did you do that?"

"She chose Lee over me at the party and then today she caught us snogging… I hurt her. She said she was so happy until she came home and found us snogging… I betrayed her.

Harrys eyes darkedned a little. "You didnt betray her, Lee is your husband Ro… " he trailed off his own heart giving a jolt.

"I know but she still chose him. I... I just stepped over some line." She told him. In the back of her mind she knew what she said was crazy but she couldn't stop herself from saying it or feeling it.

"Ro, baby… I think I need to tell you something… why you feel like this… I dont think it has to do with Celes really. You would have fought with her before you let her get away with this." Harry pulled her away from his chest to look down at her.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I know but... God, I'm just so messed up."

Harry laughed a little and kissed her softly. "Roman, you arent messed up youre pregnant." he said to her looking into her eyes.

She frowned. "I'm not pregnant I would have felt..." she trailed off as her eyes grew wide. Lately she had been feeling Harry around her but she had just thought it was him being overly protective. She looked inside her and sure enough there was life of its own. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

"I know." he said hugging her to him. "I think Celes might be too… I think that might… no i hope that explanes her behavior as of late." he said kissing her head.

Roman looked up at him and pressed closer to him. "I would choose you." She whispered. "I chose the other two, so I would chose you if you allowed me." She whispered as she tried to sooth his hurt.

Harry hugged her tighter. "I would let you, if you had shown interest in me all those years ago I would not have pushed you away." Harry whispered. "I would have fought for you." he said knowing he was insulting Lee horribly but its how he felt.

She kissed his chin. "Thank you."

"Anytime, I love you. I'll do anything just to see you smile." Harry said softly.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too... I'm sorry for snapping at you the other week."

"Dont worry about it, I think things have been a bit tense in the house since Celes and you became pregnant." Harry said stroking her hair back off her face.

"I... I have to stay away from Lee. I don't want Celes be upset and loose the baby." She bit her lip and smiled at him. "I guess you will have to suffer living with me a little longer." She pressed closer to him. "But I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible."

Harry laughed and kissed her. "You little nymph. I would have stayed around you whether there was fun in it or not… but to be around my baby mama and watch her grow with my child… thats the greatest." he whispered closing his eyes. They heard someone come into the library and then a frustrated sigh they left. "That would be Lee."

She nodded. "Is he looking for Celes, you think?"

"When I got home he just said something about an argument they had and then she left." Harry shrugged. "I guess he didn't like that she was playing super jealous."

"I think we need to to tell him its because she is pregnant." She pulled away to roll out the bed. "Come with me." She told him. "I want to tell him out good news too." She held out her hand to him.

Harry took her hand and got out of the bed. "Lets go fix this okay?" he said.

She nodded and they walked out together. Roman found Lee in the kitchen cutting brutally at some meat and muttering to himself. "Lee?"

Lee turned around and took them in and then turned back to the meat and continued to cut it violently. "Yeah?"

She frowned at him as she stopped his hand and looked up at him. She felt his frustration and anger. "You don't have to be upset. I'm better, I know why Celes snapped at me now. She is…" she bit her lower lip. "She is pregnant with your child." she told him.

Lee flinched as the panic he had felt when Celes told him came back. "I know." he said looking away.

Her eyebrows shot up, "What's wrong? Why are you…" She flinched as she felt his presence slip from her. "Lee, you… you're gone again. Just tell me how you feel… open up to me. Please?"

Lee sighed and looked at her. He'd done it again and she looked scared. "I… I can't go through another pregnancy… I don't think that… I mean I thought it would be you if I had more kids… and now Celes is pregnant and she said some really hurtful things… " he ran his hand over his head. "I love her, I do and I know she doesn't think that she deserves me but… I… don't know… " he trailed off at a loss.

"Because she of her insecurities you don't think she should be carrying your child?" she asked.

Lee looked at her. "Arent you suppose to be the mother of my children?" he asked her. " I mean i get this is all… weird to say the least but you're suppose to have my children and now… Celes is pregnant and I'm not sure how I feel about it… maybe I do think because she's so insecure in this that its not the best idea… I don't know." he shrugged.

Roman socked his arm in her anger. "How could you say that!" she hissed. "You said you loved her. Why would you say I'm the only one to carry your child? Is she not good enough for you or something? I'm really disappointed in you." She glared at him. "What if I was pregnant with Harry's child you would still say the same thing? And if she isn't good enough to carry your child then I don't think I'm good enough to carry your child." She screamed at him in frustration. "You are so… so… asshat!" she yelled at him.

Lee looked at her in shock and blushed as he realized what he had just said to her, and then it hit him. He had made Celes feel the way she always felt, he had not reassured her like he usually did. The truth was she was good enough, and he was just scared to lose her. "I'm sorry." he said grabbing Roman's shoulders. "She's good enough… but what if what happened with you happens to her… I can't do that again. I can't imagine losing her." he asked, and then turned his head to the side. "Are you pregnant Roman?"

"And if I was? What then? Are you going to run scared cause you think all pregnancies are the same? They aren't and what happened to me isn't going to happen to Celes or me." she pulled away from him. "You… I'm so mad at you right now… Where did Celes go?"

Lee shrugged helplessly. "I didn't take the news well… she uh left." he said softly.

Roman's eyes teared up, "She left? Why can't men just once handle the fact that she's pregnant in a good way?" she turned to leave the kitchen.

"I may have… not reassured her when her insecurities came back… I was so shocked and scared I just… and I was mad before she told me because of what she did to you." he said. "I yelled at her."

Roman paused and then groaned. Of course he did. She was his wife but that didn't make the situation any better. Why did Celes always have to run when there was signs of some trouble? She sighed, "I… I understand but you probably made it worse." She looked over her shoulder at him. "You know better, you know she rather find any excuse to run. Especially when it comes to us. I have to find her…" she turned back around and glared at him. "Then _you_ have to apologize and bring her back!"

"Me? But you… are the one who… " he stopped at the look on her face. "Okay."

She gave him a nod then walked out the kitchen mutter under her breath. She walked out onto the porch and sat down on the ground indian style. She closed her eyes and reached for Celes. Her connection was still open and she lightly touched her. She tried to pick up where she was but nothing was coming to her. She had tried to feel for her through presence but it was just too far. She growled to herself. Her powers were going to be lessening soon. She had to find her before then.

Celes felt Roman touch her and woke up looking around the darkened room of the flat in London. She had an urge to reach back but didn't. She got up off the floor and covered her flat belly with her hand. She felt a new set of hot tears come to her eyes and apperated to her clinic. She walked into the building and went to find Addison. When she did she sat down and looked at her.

"I don't think… " she trailed off looking up at Addison and her eyes widened.

"Oh Celes, you can't… " she said.

"I… " she trailed off and started to cry. "I dont know what else to do." she said and she got up and went to her office leaving the subject in the air she sat down and cried some more. She rested her head on the desk trying to weigh the pros and cons. That just made her cry more. She wanted this baby even if Lee didn't. She didn't want to… she couldn't. She sat back the decision made. Regardless of Lee she was having this baby. She sighed and leaned her head back allowing her guard to drop.

Roman gasped as she found her and popped into the Clinic she didn't even think twice nor did feel she had time to get Lee. She walked down the hallways looking into each room and office. Nurses followed her and threatened to kick her out but she only ignored them until she found Celes. She threw open the door and glared at her. She marched up to her picked her up by the shoulders and started shaking her like crazy. "You are going to keep this baby." She shook her again. "Do you understand me. Lee is going to keep this baby. I'm going to keep this baby and Harry is going to keep this baby. Don't you ever…" she shook her again. "Ever. ever. think about killing a baby. _Especially_ this one." She shook her. "Do you understand!"

"I understand, I wasn't going to… I decided I didn't care if Lee wanted the baby or not. I do and thats all that matters. I didnt mean to scare you… or hurt you." she said eyes still full of tears.

Roman growled and shook her again. Then she pulled her into a tight hug. Tears filling her eyes. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." she hissed as she put her face into her hair.

"I won't, Im sorry… " she trailed off. "Roman… he… doesn't want me. I knew it was always the case but… " she cried.

"Oh, Celes." She sat in the chair and pulled her into her lap. "He does want you… You just caught him off guard and he was already upset with you for yelling at me. It was just all bad timing. He wants you and he wants the baby. He… he's scared. He also thinks that what happen to me last pregnancy will happen to you too."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "No… every woman and every pregnancy is different." she said slowly. "And the yelling at you thing… Roman Im sorry. I dont know what the hell is wrong with me but lately I've felt like no one can touch him but me. I dont know what it is… he's your bloody husband and the fact that you guys are… touching again is great… but I just… get this feeling in my stomach like I want to punch you in the face." she said looking down at her with a sheepish smile.

Roman flinched a little as the tears gathered in her eyes. She had to take a deep breath. "I… I know its the pregnancy… I will stay away from him if that will make you feel better… I… I'm also pregnant."

"Oh Roman are you really?" Celes asked. "And you shouldn't have to stay away from your own husband for _me_. Its my issue Ill deal with it."

She shook her head. "As much as you are territorial of Lee I want to cater to you. I have a strong need to cater to you. It hurts when you are upset with me or… chose someone else over me." she whispered. "I know its weird and I normally would argue with you and whatever but… I can't. I just want to cater to you."

"Huh… I wonder why?" Celes said sounding more like a healer in that instant. So gonna have Harry's baby huh? That'll be a beautiful kid, your skin his eyes and hair…"

Roman smiled up at her, "Really? Harry made me realize that I was pregnant… I think it was the opening night… he was really unhinged about it… took me into a broom clothes." she laughed.

"Conceived in a broom closet? Haha that'll be a fun one to tell the little one when they're older." she laughed and then sobered. "It was the night before opening night for me… the night your demon told me I forgot birth control… he came and saw me when I left earlier too. I think I hurt his feelings though… if he has any."

She tilted her head to the side, "Really? How so?"

"He said that because Im your soul-mate and he was apart of you when that happened that I'm his soul-mate too. I told him you can't be someone soul-mate if you don't know how to love."

"That is interesting…" she said as she thought about it. "He tells me all the time that he loves me but I tell him when you hurt someone it isn't love… he usually gets upset with me too."

"Think his inability to love is a weakness?" Celes asked leaning her head on Roman's forehead.

"Maybe it is." she whispered. She felt her desire for Celes rise. She she bit her lower lip as she placed a hand on her thigh. "Cel… come back home." she whispered.

Celes sighed. "Okay. But… " she trailed off unsure what to say.

Roman's hand trailed higher up her thigh, "But what?" she asked.

"I'm… just." she sighed. "I dont know. I _need_ something."

"What do you need? I'll give it to you. I'll give you anything." she kissed her cheek and trailed kisses down her neck. "Anything."

Celes sighed. "I dont want to hurt you again… I can't… " she said as she felt the sensations Roman was sending through her body. "Lee… " she sighed and froze.

"I told you, you can have him until this is over, just let me have you. If I need more Harry will take care of me. He already agreed… He is even excited to do so." she kissed her neck and raised her hand higher. "I want you."

"I want you too Roman." Celes whispered. "Take me… please." she said beggin for the first time in months.

Roman growled. She waved her hand and the door to her office closed and locked. She picked Celes up and placed her on the desk. She kissed her deeply as she untied her scrubs.

Celes wiggled with anticipation. She watched Roman, he senses in overdrive. She felt like she would explode if she didn't get to have Roman right now. She pulled on her pants to try to undo them.

"No," she told her as she pushed her hands away. "Me first." she told her. "I've been waiting since the party. Now you must pay." she leaned her back and pulled down her scrub bottoms along with her panties. She shivered when she looked down at her. She hooked her legs over her shoulder and pressed her mouth to her core.

Celes hissed in pleasure pushing into Roman and bit her lip to keep from moaning. They were in a clinic after all. "Thats… amazing." she whispered.

Roman chuckled, "I'm barely getting started." she said against her. He tongue dipped into her and pressed against her clit. She slid her fingers into her and found the spot she knew all too well. She pulled her fingers out slowly and inserted just as slow. She wanted to drive her wild before she made her explode.

Celes shook her head and tried to thrust her hips to make Roman go faster. "Ro, I need you to…" she moaned low.

she chuckled as she moved a little faster. Still hitting that spot every time she entered her.

"Youre going to make me… explode all over if you keep doing that." Celes panted softly

She moaned against her and then slowed down. "Not yet." she told her and wiggled her tongue around. "I want this to last."

"I want to though." Celes moaned. "Please Roman."

Roman growled when she heard her beg. She wanted her to beg but she didn't want to say it. She knew it would be a touchy topic that would probably ruin everything. She moved in her again and sucked harder on her clit. Her fingers moving faster.

Celes thrust her hips. "Roman, Roman Oh my god, Ro… please." she moaned a little loudly.

She thrust harder and faster, "Say it again." she told her. "Say it all again."

"Roman, please, Ro please… please." she begged.

Roman growled again and thrust her fingers faster into her making sure to hit her spot every time. She wanted her screaming from it. She felt so turned on by this she knew when Celes would come she would too. She moaned as she closed her eyes and waited for it.

Celes began to scream forgetting where she was she pushed into Roman's thrusts with her own and then suddenly she spread her legs wider and squirted and screamed in an earth shattering orgasm that she rode out blissfully.

Roman moaned out her own orgasm and leaned on her. She giggled as she wiped her face with her shirt and licked her fingers. She kissed Celes' inner thighs. And laned over Celes to look into her face. She smiled and kissed her neck. "That was great, wasn't it?"

"That was amazing, did you come too? I… I forgot how amazing orgasms could be when you're pregnant." she panted.

"Yes they are." she told her. She leaned her head over her chest and listened to her heart. "I was thinking maybe next time we can try it on a washer while its vibrating. I heard one of the girls saying it was really pleasurable."

Celes laughed. "Id like to try that… and maybe… other things." she blushed.

Roman smiled and looked at her. "Will you come home now? Or should I drag you back?"

Celes gave her a little grin. "Whats more fun?" she asked eyes sparkling and then sobered. "Ill come home… I need Lee… " she said trailing off and looking away eyes filling with tears.

"So dragging you back it is." She leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back." She told her as she pulled her scrubs back over her hips. "Don't go anywhere." she apparated out the room. She marched into the kitchen where Lee was cook. "I found her. Now _you_ have to bring her back!"

Lee looked at Roman for a minute. "Where was she?"

She glared at him, "At the clinic." she told him making sure he got her meaning.

Lee jolted straighter. "She didnt… " he asked and his eyes filled with tears in sudden fear.

Roman wanted him to suffer but his pain touched her. She sighed as tears of her own filled her eyes. "No," she whispered. "But she won't come home until you set this right." her lip trembled. "She scared me, Lee… I thought she was…" tears leaked down her eyes. "I don't want that ever to happen. You _have_ to fix this. Please"

Lee went over and pulled her into his arms, relief flooded him but his heart still hurt. "I'll fix it. I'm sorry Ro." he said running his hands in her hair.

She curled her hands into his shirt and cried a little. "You have to fix this. I don't want her to ever think that a baby is so unwanted that she would ever _think_ about that. No child deserves that and no mother either." she looked up at him. "Please, fix it."

Lee brushed her hair back and kissed her. "I will fix it." he said softly. "I will fix everything."

She nodded as she kissed him back and then stepped away. "She is pregnant and her feelings for you are stronger… I told her I would stay away from you." she whispered as she looked down at her hands.

"No, thats not fair to you. No." Lee said crossing his arms.

She shook her head, "Don't fight me on this. As much as I love you… this pregnancy is going to be tough. Her strong feelings for you are just as strong for me to her… I have a strong need to cater to her… so, its for the best… only until the babies are born."

Lee groaned and grabbed her hands. "Roman, _you're_ my wife. I can't just not… " he said looking at her.

"Every pregnancy is different, Lee. I was jealous my last pregnancy and she was happy go lucky. This time she is territorial over you and I have a need to cater to her. I know it sounds crazy but it what I feel. I want her to be pleased with me and I _want_ her _all_ the time. I can't help it. Its a craving I can't get rid of."

"Ro… " he said and ran his hand over his head. "Fine… I can do this… I love you and I love her… I can be there for her… " he said looking down and frowning at how fake that sounded.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too. Thank you for _trying_ to understand." she kissed him. "Now go get my Cel-Bear." she demanded playfully.

Lee smiled and stepped away from her apperating out and into Celes' office at work. She looked up from where she was on the ground picking up some wet papers. She blushed when she saw him and tried to stand up. He came over and helped her and she smiled at him a little. He gave her a strained smile back.

"Im sorry I yelled at Roman, Im super possesive of you… " Celes whispered.

"Roman told me, she said shes going to stay away." he said with a pained exspression and Celes felt hot tears come to her eyes. She didnt even think about Lee.

"Im sorry. Shes your wife. You should be with her." she said soflty.

Lee's eyes softened at her tears. "Its okay Celes… I shouldnt have made you feel… like i didnt want this." he said and reached out he touched her flat belly. She smiled a little and covered his hand and looked up at him.

"I dont want you to feel like you _have_ to stay with me." Celes whispered.

"Celes… " he sighed.

"Well you do right now, dont you?" she asked. "Because Im pregnant and over possesive of you and you and Ro dont want anything to happen to me or the baby youll stay out of obligation."

"Celes, its not just obligation. Yes, its hard to stay away from Roman but I love you and I want to see that you are okay." he said and Celes pulled away from his touch.

"Lee… Im sick of this." she said wrapping her arms around her mid section.

"Of what?" he asked softly.

"I always feel like Im going to do something and youre all going to leave me." she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Celes, we arent going to leave you." Lee said softly.

"But… I mean come on Im such a mess there has to be a breaking point." she said turning to look at him.

"Celes." he walked over and grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her eyes "We love you, no matter what you throw our way. Roman wants you to be happy and so do I, and so does Harry. You have got to let go of this insecurity. No one is going to leave you, ever. Im never going to leave you." he said and hugged her to him. "Come home Mama Bear, we need you." he whispered and Celes felt fresh tears flood her eyes.

"I… Im sorry." she cried and he pulled away and kissed her. She sucked in a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer to him deepening the kiss. She tried to get him to go further but he pulled away.

"I dont want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You wont, Im good." she said.

"What about the baby?" he asked.

"The babys fine, Lee." she said pressing into him again. He groaned and lifted her in his arms.

"Lets go home." he said and kissed her neck. She squealed and he popped them home into their room and laid her on the bed as if she would break. She gave him a frustrated look.

"I want you Lee, come over here." she said rubbing the spot next to her.

"Celes, I cant… I could hurt you." he said and Celes blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Come here." she snapped shooting out her hand. "Now."

He obliged causeasally. "Okay…" he said.

"Close your eyes and reach out to me." she commaned, when she felt him she took him and felt inside herself for the baby there. "You feel that? That little bump bump bump? Thats our child Lee, and hes strong and healthy… and you feel me. Im fine." she said and opened her eyes finding Lee with tears in his eyes. He was looking at her abdomen and suddenly Celes felt horrible. "Im sorry I was just trying to prove a point. I didnt mean to…" she stopped when he kissed her and leaned back.

"Thats our baby!" he said and Celes grinned at him.

"Yeah it is." she said eyes filling with tears.

"Im going to be a dad again." he said and he laid his head on her belly.

Celes looked down at him tenderly. "Papa Bear." she whispered.

"Mama Bear." he whispered back and they stayed like that for a while until Celes started to yawn. Lee got up and laid down next to her pulling the blanket around them after she took off her scrubs and bra and panties. He groaned when she rubbed against him but he had kept his pj pants on. She had blown out a frustrated breath and fell asleep spawled half on top of him. When she was asleep he sidled out from her and went out to the hallway and crouched down and dropped his head in his hands. This was going to be tough, and he knew if Celes found out he was staying with her and staying away from Roman because he had to she would probably come unhinged again.

Celes wasnt asleep when Lee left and she rolled over and tears came to her eyes. She couldnt do this to Lee and Roman. She had to figure out how to be okay with it. She couldnt force Lee to stay with her. It was like she was trapping him with a pregnancy. She couldnt do this. She pounded her fisted on the bed. She loved them both too much to do this to them. And Harry, he heart wrenched when she thought about him. She wanted him and loved him but she was just so… overly atracted to Lee she couldnt breath. She didnt know what to do… Her eyes overflowed with tears and she cried herself to sleep.

Celes woke the next morning and her eyes cracked open, she found Lee watching her and opened her eyes fully. She yawned and gave him a quizzical look.

"Morning." he said sounding cheerful.

"Good Morning." Celes said sitting up the blanket falling away from her breasts.

"Hungry? I can make you whatever." Lee asked her and Celes tilted her head.

"Um Lee, we need to talk a minute." Celes said and looked down at her hands as her stomach did a flip. "I dont want you to have to stay away from Ro, I want you to be happy. So Im going to get over my junk."

"Celes, Im fine. Really, this morning I woke up and I felt… different about this whole thing. You are always sacrificing so much for me, hell you change your sleeping habits to what you think i need that particular night. I _want_ to stay close to you. I _want_ to be with you, and if that means staying away from my wife for the duration of this, Ill be fine. I love her but she gets this too you know? She feels like she needs to do whatever it takes to make you happy and I didnt get that yesterday but today I do." Lee said grabbing her hands.

"I dont want to trap you." Celes whispered.

"You aren't." he said and leaned down and kissed her. Celes tried to pull him down on top of her and deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to give me what I want." she pouted and Lee laughed.

"How about we go downstairs and I make you something to eat?" he asked her.

Celes felt her stomach growl and blushed. "I could use some food." she grumbled. "I could use some sex too."

Lee laughed, "One thing at a time Mama Bear." he said and kissed her again. Celes kissed him back breathing him in and sighing in relief. "Now up!" he said and she smiled at him. She got out of bed and pulled out one of his shirts and pulled it on. She pulled on some clean panties and turned to him. "You have bed hair."

Celes reached up and tried to smooth it but Lee came over and stopped her. "Its good." Celes blushed and allowed Lee to take her hand and led her down the stairs and sat her at the island.

Lee was about halfway through cooking the corned beef hash and eggs when Roman and Harry came into the kitchen. Roman came over and hugged Celes around the neck, Celes sighed and leaned into her hug.

"Good morning." Roman said.

"Morning baby girl." Celes said, she looked over at her husband and gave him a smile. He came over and brushed some of her hair back.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her.

"Im good, Im… " she looked over at Lee. "Im better."

"See I told you." Roman whispered and Celes looked at her and kissed her. Both girls moaned and Lee turned around a plate full of food in his hands.

"Stop that, Celes needs to eat… and so do you." Lee said and the girls pulled apart both smiling at Lee as he placed food in front of them.

"Best man ever." Celes sighed as she took a bite of food.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly.

Celes and Roman laughed. "You too." Roman said reaching up and giving him a kiss. Celes watched them then turned to Lee, he was watching them too. She sighed and he looked at her and gave his head the slightest shake before she could think anything more than him just watching them. She looked down at her plate and took another bite.

"What one the agenda today?" Roman asked as she ate with as much vigor as Celes.

"Um, Addie wants to be in charge of my pregnancy this time, shes going to do it the muggle way… last time I had to have a c, and they say you should have them with following pregnancies regardless. Im going to fight that. Id like to not get cut open again if I can help it." Celes said. "Besides, Im only about six weeks so we have some time to figure things out." she said looking at all of them.

"Why is Addison so bent on this?" Lee asked sitting down and nibbleing on some toast.

"She said after James was born that the next time I got pregnant she wanted to take care of me. Shes a double board certified Neo-natale surgen and OB-GYN" Celes shrugged. "Who am I to say no."

"Youre a healer." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Muggle medicine is different then ours… it can do things that magic cant yet." Celes said shrugging.

"Is something wrong? Is that why youre agreeing to this?" Lee asked her and Celes looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong, Im fine… the baby is fine." she said.

"And you?" he asked looking at Roman.

"What about me, we are just fine." Roman said rubbing her flat belly where the baby was. Celes smiled at her and shook her head.

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed the top of her head. "Okay I have got to go into the office for a few hours, then I have rehearsal with the guys at Rolesque. See you tonight." he said to all of them and kissed Roman. Celes watched and warmed at the sight of it. She was glad Roman had Harry, she sensed this was going to get difficult at points. Harry came over and kissed her too and then looked at Lee.

"Want one too?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Lee laughed and socked him in the arm.

"Go to work Potter, before that becomes your face." Lee said still laughing. Harry shook his head laughing and rubbing his arm. He left the three of them in the kitchen.

"And then there were three." Celes whispered looking at Roman and Lee.

"Hey we are kind of the original three." Roman pointed out and Celes laughed.

"Yes, I suppose we are." she said and leaned over and kissed Roman, again both girls moaned.

"Come on you two, stop thinking about sex." Lee said and they pulled apart looking at him like he was something to eat. "Oh no, no no…" he said standing up hands up.

"What?" the girls asked inocently.

"I _am not_ having sex with you two." he said.

Celes blew out a frustrated sigh. "Why the hell not?" she asked him.

"Im not going to hurt either of you." he said and picked up their now empty plates to wash them.

"Fine." Celes said crossing her arms over her chest and watching his back.

"Ill have sex with you Celes." Roman whispered and Celes shivered looking at her.

"Okay… you want to have it right here… because I feel like I could." she said wiggling in her seat.

Celes didnt get to hear what Roman had to say to that because Lee picked her up with a growl and she looked up at him in shock. "Hey put me down… I want to have sex with Roman." she said reaching out to Roman's hand. Roman took it and gave Lee an irritated look.

"Mine." she said, and Lee pulled Celes away from her.

"Not today, Ro. Okay? We just found out you two are pregnant… lets make sure everything is okay before we go having sex." he said looking at her with such tenderness and that Celes felt tears fill her eyes.

"You guys… shouldn't have to stay apart for me." she said softly sniffing.

Lee and Roman looked at her and Roman stood up and kissed her. "I already told you I want to do what you want, if that means staying away from Lee I will. Im fine, I will be fine, and so will Lee. Right Lee?" she asked him.

"Yes, I said already said I _want_ to do this." he said, Roman kissed her again and Celes sighed.

"You guys are the best husband and wife a girl could ask for." she said and they both laughed at her. "What, what'd I say?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on Mama Bear. You need to get dressed." Lee said and he kissed Roman on the cheek and they left the kitchen.

They were about halfway to their room when Celes realized what he did. "You… made me forget I wanted to have sex! You jerk." she pouted as he chuckled.

"Im the master of manipulation." he stated walking into their room and depositing her on the bed.

"No thats Ro's title." Celes said with a grin. "Now come here."

"Celes, please just… I want to make sure everything is okay." Lee said and Celes reached her hand out to him. He came over and took it sitting down with her.

"Lee, every pregnancy is different. And what happened to Ro… and even me… those types of things do not happen often… in fact they're considered rarer in pregnancy. Im fine, the baby is fine." she said looking into his eyes.

"After we go see Addison, after she tells me you are okay." Lee said reaching up and brushing his thumb across her cheek bone. Celes gave another sigh but nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she whispered.

"What about Roman?" he asked her and she looked up at him sharply. "I mean… shes pregnant, and I can't lose her anymore than I can lose you."

Celes cupped his cheek. "She's not going to die, her pregnancy is different too." she whispered to him and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. He kissed her back and Celes moaned pushing against him. He laughed a little and pushed her back.

"Not yet, Mama Bear." he said and kissed her nose getting up. "You want a bath before we go?"

"No," she grumbled getting up. "I'll just take a shower."

"Okay." he said and went over to the bathroom and turned it on for her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she opened them again and went into the bathroom pulling off Lee's shirt and stepping out of her panties. She rubbed agaisnt him and he groaned and she got under the stream of hot water sighing as it ran down her body. She watched Lee thorough the glass of the stall and smiled as she began the long process of washing all her hair. She was considering cutting it off again, but she knew that would upset everyone in the house. She sighed and closed her eyes to rinse her head. She did so and heard Lee hiss. She smiled and shook her head opening her eyes and looking at him. He growled at her and she laughed turning away to soap up her body. She heard Lee leave the bathroom at that point and laughed even harder.

When she got out she was tempted to just dry off in the bathroom and walk out in the buck but decided to spare Lee. She walked out wrapped in a bathrobe and went to the small dresser in the corner and pulled out black leggings and a thong to prevent lines and tease Lee. She pulled both on and then with no shirt or bra on she went over and grabbed one of her tunic top, a green one, hanging in the makeshift closet Lee built into one of the in set windows in the attic. She pulled it on. It stopped at her mid thigh and the neckline dipped down so that you could see the top of her breasts.

She turned and grabbed a comb and began to comb through the mess of her hair and sat down on the bed. She looked at Lee. "You gonna shower?" she asked him.

Lee groaned and ran his hand down over his face. "Yes." he said and went into the bathroom. Celes heard a hiss and smiled, his shower was cold, mission success.

She had just finished braiding her hair when he came back out wrapped in a towel. She blushed as he removed the towel and got dressed. Celes pulled on her black converse and then went over to Lee and rested her hand on his chest looking up at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Thank you." she whispered. "For protecting me."

"Celes… " he said but she stood on her toes and kissed him cutting him off. They pulled apart a few seconds later and Lee took Celes' hand and they headed off to the clinic together.

After a trip to the Doctor Lee became a bit more affectionate but he still wouldn't sleep with Celes. She did what she could but it usually ended in him either storming out or getting her off without penetration. The only person who seemed unafrade of the idea of sex while pregnant other than Harry who would have sex with Roman at the drop of a hat, was Roman herself. Shed steal Celes away and they'd make love until Lee discovered them. Celes couldn't get enough of Roman, she couldnt enough of Lee but he kept holding back and she wanted him so bad sometimes it hurt.

At 16 weeks of pregnancy, the first time Celes felt the baby move was the first time she managed to get a crack in Lee's armor. She woke suddenly that morning when she felt the flutters of the baby moving. She gasped and her hand flew to her belly. Lee was awake in an instant and looking at her worried.

"What, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Im fine, the baby moved." she said softly.

Lee's eyebrows shot up and he touched her little swell of baby, his brows furrowed. "I don't feel anything."

"You won't for another couple of weeks, the baby is still too small to affect too much." Celes said but she linked with him as the baby moved again and watched Lee's face. "See?"

"Thats amazing." he said. "It never gets old."

"Nope, new life… every time I'm pregnant… I live for this moment." Celes whispered.

"Celes, its amazing." he said and Celes smiled pulling him up to kiss her. He did so and pulled away just as she was about to deepen the kiss. She gave a little shriek and got up. She wore a little nightly, she grabbed her robe and huffed at Lee.

"You have go to stop pulling away. _Im fine_ " she said and walked out of their room to go bake something.

Roman laid sleeping in her room she shared with Harry. Harry had been watching her sleep for a while. Since she had been pregnant they had slept with the sliding door to the garden open. She slept with a sheet over her hips. He smiled down at her as he brushed some of her hair off her neck. He had thought their sex drive was crazy before but now it was off the wall. She was constantly aroused. If she didn't have him she had Celes.

He smiled down at her and he pulled her closer. He had his leg between hers and one of hers was draped over his thigh along with an arm. He looked at the clock and knew he had only an hour and a half before he had to go into the Ministry. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently. His tongue caressed her lips. She moaned as she pressed her lips together and pressed closer to him.

Harry chuckled and did so again. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into his heated green eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm waking you up before I go to work." he told her as he kissed her forehead. He kissed down her nose to her lips. She moaned and kissed him back.

"I think you want a morning love." she told him as she pressed closer to him and rubbed her leg against his.

"What if I do?" he asked as he brought his her hips closer this his.

Roman smiled as she kissed him. "In that case I would say, 'Do as you please.'."

He smiled and kissed her again. He moaned and pressed closer to her. "In that case, I shall." He pulled her leg higher to his waist and slipped slowly into her. "I shall take my time this time."

She moaned as she kissed his chin. "You are going to torture me, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I'm just going to love you." he kissed her and slowly worked her. his hand slid down to her butt and pressed her closer to him. He wanted to be deep and hard. He moaned as he kissed her. The closer he was the better.

She moaned as she rocked her hips. Her lips slightly parted as she gasped. Instead of the fast intense feeling he usually pulled out of her it was slow and heated. When he kissed her he was slow and he was pulling at her lips as if trying to savor her.

"Watch me, Ro." He panted. "I want to see your eyes."

She opened them and looked into his. "What… are you.. doing to me." She moaned as she arched her back. It was strange but it felt as if he was prolonging her release.

He moaned and kissed her again. He kissed her neck and nipped at it. He pumped a little faster and held her tight. "Stay with me, Ro." He moaned.

She nodded as she felt her breathing pick up. She was close, she was so close. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers into his hair and watched him. His green eyes surrounded her. They pulled her in and seemed to wrap around her.

"I'm… almost there." He told her. He pumped a little more faster until he felt his release reach at him. "I'm… I'm…"

"Yes." she breathed and they both moaned out their climax. Her body tingled with her climax. She sighed as she held him closer.

Harry kissed her and sighed. "I know it wasn't our usual," He told her against her lips. "But, I just… needed to show you I love you."

Roman moaned as she nuzzled his neck. "I don't mind." she told him. "I love you too." She rubbed her fingers through his hair. "I love your hair. I can run my hands through it all day."

He moaned as he closed his eyes. "I like that you massage my head like that."

She giggled, "That's not the only head I enjoy massaging."

He laughed and looked over at the clock. "Oh, I have to get ready. I'm going to be late."

She groaned as he pulled away. "I don't want you to go."

"Its only for a couple of hours." he told her and kissed her again.

"Well, you better hurry. The fast you get there the faster you will return." she told him dramatically.

He tapped her on the thigh. "Nymph."

She laughed as he walked off to the shower. Roman stretched and pulled on her robe. She sat up and rubbed her stomach. Her little baby bump nice to firm. She was actually excited to be pregnant with Harry's baby. She knew it was probably going to be weird when Christmas came around and they all told the family but she was still excited all the same. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and found Celes backing. She frowned then walked to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Cel-Bear."

"Good Morning." she said softly as she pulled the dough to her to begin to knead it.

"What are you making?" She asked as she nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Biscuits to go with the sausage gravy." she said nodding to the pan of simmering gravy.

"Mmm, smells good." She sat at the island. "May I help?"

"I'm nearly done, but you can get the rolling pin out we have to roll this dough out and then used the biscuit cutter so they can go on the pan and bake for ten minutes." she said wiping flour off of her cheek as her robe fell off her left shoulder.

Roman hissed as she walked over to her and kissed her shoulder. She scraped her teeth against the softness of her skin. "Sex in the kitchen sounds better."

Celes moaned and nodded. "It does… " she trailed off and sighed pulling away though. "I'm sorry, I'm… not in the mood." she said surprising herself.

Her eyebrows shot up. She pulled out the rolling pin and cutters. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

Celes sighed again and pulled the robe back into place. "I'm just… upset with Lee… we had a great moment this morning. The baby moved, and it was great and I thought this is it. This is his tipping point… but he still treats me like I'll break if he touches me." Celes grumbled her stomach twisted and she sat down taking a deep breath.

"He still hasn't… are you serious? I mean really, you would think…" she growled as she folded her arms over her chest. "Women have needs… especially pregnant."

"Morning ladies." Harry said as he came in. He kissed Celes then Roman. "Can't eat. I'm running late." he said as he grabbed some fruit and rushed out.

"He seems chipper, morning nookie?" Celes asked with a small smile.

Roman gave a little blush, "He woke me." Then she frowned. "What about Harry? I bet he would be willing to 'scratch' your 'itch'."

Celes smiled but sobered just after. "I… I know this is strange but I don't _want_ Harry like that… I… since I've been pregnant I just want lots of you and lots of Lee. And its horrible, he's my husband… " Celes said raising her hands up and then letting them fall again she went over and finished rolling out the dough and cut biscuits out and placed them on the cookie sheet to bake.

"Well, damn it." Roman said feeling frustrated and irritated. "You know, if I had a dick, I'd do you right." she growled and not caring how wrong she sounded.

"That would be interesting." Came Lee's voice. Celes looked up at him and scowled.

"Don't start with me, Lee Jordan." She snapped at him.

"Lee, go away…" Celes said but her heart gave a tug when she thought he might and so she changed her mind. "No, sit… don't say a word. I'm talking to Roman." she turned to Roman. "I would let you if you did." she said and blushed.

Roman smiled at her, "You know, being at Rolesque and being around the girls I have learned a lot of interesting things." She said ignoring Lee. "There is one that is a lesbian, and she said that her girlfriend sometimes crave more than oral and she has a fake one to help her out. I can ask where she got it and we can try it out."

Lee growled but Celes just ignored him. "I know where we can get one of those, Queen of Perversion if you'll recall." she said winking at Roman.

She giggled, "Of course you would. So, will it be a plan? You don't have to use it on me, I already have Harry… but if you are feeling really kinky I don't mind." she shiver. "This is going to be fun."

"Its a plan under one condition," she turned and looked at Lee. "You have to go when we buy it so you can see what I've had to resort to because you won't just let me have yours." she narrowed her eyes at him and he growled at her. "Okay?"

Lee didn't answer he just started back at her, they were stuck in another staring contest. She challenged and he refused to back down. The oven beeped and Celes turned away flushing.

Roman picked up the spoon that was being used and threw it at Lee, "Asshat!" she growled. "She isn't going to break! Are you so damn scared you can't get it up?"

Celes turned around and looked at Roman in shock as Lee stood up quickly. "No, I'm not scared." he growled and as if to prove a point he went over and kissed Celes so hard that she felt like she was going to come right there against the oven.

"That isn't proving anything." Roman hissed behind him. "It only proves that you know how to kiss. Did you forget how to screw?"

Lee growled more and deepened the kiss and picked Celes up he turned her to a chair and sat her down he pushed her robe out of the way and pushed down his pants and entered Celes. She gasped and blushed looking over at Roman. She dropped her head back and moaned pushing back against Lee.

"I did not forget how to screw, Roman." he grunted and then realized what he was doing and pulled away making Celes whimper.

"Dont you dare stop!" Roman growled. "So help me, God. If you stop and let your fear set in I will tie you to the bed and allow her to have you."

Celes moaned at the thought and looked up at Lee, she reached out for his hip and pulled him back to her. "Please." she whispered. Lee groaned and thrust back into Celes. She pulled him closer with her legs and returned his thrusts. She forgot herself, she forgot that Roman was there and started screaming into Lee's shoulder. Before she knew it she was finding a release unlike that she had, had in a long while. Lee found his as well grunting. Celes sagged against him and blushed remembering herself. She looked at Roman.

"How did you do that?" she gasped.

Roman looked at her softly then glared at Lee. "Embarrassment, insults, and challenges can go a long way." she stood up and jabbed a finger into Lee's chest hard. "If you don't start doing your part then why am I allowing you to have her?" she hissed.

Lee's eyes narrowed at Roman. "Now you allow me to have Celes? Really?" he asked darkly.

"Think about it, Lee Jordan. If I didn't want you to have her, I could have taken her away and thrown a bitch fit you have never seen before."

Celes bit her lip and closed her eyes against the dizzy spell. "Um guys, could you stop arguing now please." she asked quietly.

Roman snapped first. She looked over at her with worry. "I'm sorry." she told her. She kissed her softly. She looked at Lee and glared at him then walked out the kitchen leaving them alone so that Lee could take care of her and to right themselves. She was so upset with Lee. How could he be so… so… controlling that he would not sleep with her. Didn't he know that it was part of the job? She grumbled to herself as she went to the room her and Celes shared. She filled the tub and pulled off the robe. She sat at the edge and waited for the tub to fill. Feeling like it was too quiet she waved her hand and music started to play. She sighed as she slipped into the big tub and swam around. She reached out for Harry and smiled.

" _Guess what I'm doing."_ she asked coyly. She smiled when she heard him groan.

" _I'm trying to do paperwork, Ro."_

" _Mmm, at least you aren't in the field or in a meeting. I'm swimming around and thinking how good the water feels against my skin."_

" _You Nymph!"_

" _I'm thinking I should touch myself too."_

" _Roman!"_ he hissed as he shut down his side.

Roman laughed as she swam around a couple of times then washed herself. She quickly dried off and dressed. When she left the room she went to the nursery to play with the kids. Rolesque was going to be closed for the next few days so she was going to be stuck at home bored out of her mind.

She had played with the kids until lunch time when they all started to complain that they were hungry. Feeling hungry herself she took the kids all to the kitchen. "What do we want to eat?" she asked them.

"Pudding." Luke said.

"Jello." Jude added.

"Cookies." Noah put in.

Roman laughed, "I want all of that too." She sobered when Lee walked in. "How about we do all three and mix it in a bowl." she told the kids and they all agreed.

"Roman, there are some celery sticks in the fridge, I can put peanut butter and raisins on them." Lee said going over and pulling the sticks out.

She wrinkled her nose. "That don't sound good at all. I'm not a rabbit." She reached over him and pulled out the pudding.

Lee grabbed the pudding and her hand and looked at her. "Okay well you can't mix all those things together. I'll make you something." he said.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Who said you can't?"

Lee sighed and let go of her hand. "Got any ideas?" he asked.

"I do." Celes said in a small voice behind them.

Roman pulled walked away with the bowl of pudding. "What, do ya got?" She asked her.

"Strawberry tarts with ice cream drizzled in chocolate." she said and touched Lee's chest so he'd close the fridge.

"A woman after my own heart." Roman said as she pulled out some spoons and handed them to the kids. "I like that idea more."

Lee sighed and went over to get the fondu crock pot out for Celes and Celes pulled out the chocolate bars, the tarts she made the other day and the ice cream. She went over and smiled at Lee and then added the chocolate to the pot and watched it melt. Lee leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Doing okay Mama Bear?" he asked.

"I'm okay Papa Bear, go on." Celes said and kissed him. He strolled out giving Roman a little salute as he went. Celes turned and unwrapped the tarts and turned on the little toaster oven and place the tarts on the tray to warm them up a bit.

"They'll be done in about 5 minutes." she said looking at the kids with a smile.

They all giggled along with Roman. She watched the kids eat some of the pudding and then would go over to them and start licking their cheeks that were covered in chocolate. They all squealed and tried to push her away. She just laughed and held them tighter. "Mmm, you all taste good." she said as she smacked her lips.

"Mama, make Mummy stop!" Jude demanded.

"I dont think I could honey, it appears as though Mummy thinks you're all food." Celes winked at her. "Maybe you should stop getting it all over your faces, you think?" she asked crossing her arms and looking down at them.

Roman gave an evil laugh as she held Jude and licked her again. "I missed a spot."

Jude squealed. "Ewe!" she gasped at Roman and Luke laughed at her. "Hey! Dont laugh at me! She's going to get you next!"

Celes laughed. "Uh-oh, smoosh, you better run!" Celes said to Luke eyes light with laughter.

He took one more lick of his spoon and then hopped off the stool. "You can't get me." he called as he ran out the kitchen.

"Oh, get back here you." Roman called after him as she chased him.

He screamed and ran down the hall and then slid and hid behind Lee's legs. "She's trying to eat me!" he squealed.

"And you taste good!" Roman growled as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him. "I'm going to stalk you and then get you!"

Luke screamed and nearly climbed up Lee's legs. "No!"

Lee picked up Luke with a laugh and tossed the little boy in the air. "I will protect you!" he said valiantly and stepped carefully over Roman and strided back towards the kitchen.

"You little cheat!" Roman told him as she walked back into the kitchen. "I'll get you later."

"No!" he giggled.

Celes laughed and plated tarts with ice cream and put chocolate over the whole thing. She handed one to Roman and put one in front of each child taking the pudding away. She then offered one to Lee and picked up her own and took a bite of tart letting a little moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes. "Better than pudding."

Roman sighed as she leaned her head against the refrigerator. "I agree."

Celes walked over and leaned over and kissed Roman sweetly and then gasped when the baby kicked her.

Roman's eyes grew big as she also looked down. "Did you feel that? They both kicked."

"They did, do you think they… sensed one another or something?" Celes asked.

"There is a possibility." She told her. as she rubbed her own baby bump then Celes'. "Have you found out the gender yet?"

"Tomorrow I have a sonogram but…" she looked over at Lee and lowered her voice. "I'm pretty sure its a boy."

"Oh, really? What has given you that idea?" She asked. "You know, I can also check, like I did with Luke, Jude, and Lark."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "No, Ro… he's already… touched me…" she whispered to Roman, Lee was watching them intently. "I didnt think that my children had that ability… or at least not until they were born."

"Humm, interesting…" she said as she felt Celes' baby bump. She looked over to Lee and frowned at him. Not in an angry way but in a thoughtful way.

Lee looked back at her. "What?" he asked.

"I don't… know a lot about your family's magic." she told him. She sat at a stool and watched him.

Celes turned and looked at him. "Do you have pure wizards blood?" she asked the healer in her kicking in.

Lee furrowed his brow. "As far as I know." he said slowly.

Roman caressed Celes' arm as she listened. She was so attracted to her and had a need to touch her. She looked up at Lee. "You don't know what magic you have, do you?" she asked. "I mean besides what you know how to do."

Lee ran his hand over his head and looked at them. "I dont… look my parents died when I was young. I barely remember them. I was brought up by my Gran and she passed shortly before your seventh year." Lee said softly looking down.

Celes gave him a sympathetic look and grabbed his hand.

Roman's heart softened. She wanted to go over and hug him. Instead she wrapped her magic around him and allowed her love to fill him. "I… I'm sorry to hear that. We didn't know." she said softly.

Lee felt the warmth of her magic and smiled. "She would have liked you, she always said I was such an idiot about you when I told her." Lee whispered, Celes dropped his hand and stepped back to allow them a moment.

Roman laughed, "Understatement. I prefer Celes' word. You were an a…" she trailed off as she looked at the kids. "You know what you are." she told him. Then she smiled at Jude, who had chocolate and ice cream on her cheeks and mouth. She walked over to her tilted her head back. "My sweetie pie, you have ice cream and chocolate all over your mouth and cheeks." she smiled.

"No Mummy, don't lick me again. I'll go wash my face right now. And Luke and Noah will too." she said for them and they both gave her murderous looks.

"Go." Celes said with more command and the kids jumped up and ran out of the room.

Roman pouted, "They are going to waste it all." she said as she watched them scurry off.

"Stop complaining you just ate like three tarts." Celes laughed. "So your Gran, huh, Lee? She ever tell you any stories about your family?"

"Uh, yeah actually. She used to tell me stories about my mum growing up… Mum isn't from the UK she and Gran and that lot are from Romania." he said looking at them crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter.

"Romania, eh? Well that is a start." She looked at Celes. "We can look up what kind of magic is used there. Maybe it will help solve why he disappears on me." she looked back at Lee. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Uh, no… but she didn't have a wand and could still do magic. She used to have these little alters she'd cast that way… if that makes sense." Lee shrugged. " I never asked about it."

"Sounds like obscure magic…" Celes trailed off and she suddenly had an idea and left the kitchen b-lining for the library.

Roman frowned as she followed her with Lee right behind her. "I technically don't have to use my wand. My family has wandless magic. So does Celes, but since Celes is connected to me my magic enhances it." She told him as she sat on one of the little couches.

Celes skimmed the shelves for a book she had read soon after they moved in. She muttered to herself and kept looking and then her hand stopped on the large volume. 'Romanian Magic' why they had this big dusty book Celes didn't know. She pulled it off the shelf and stumbled under its weight. Lee shot off the couch and took the book.

"Be careful." he said taking the book and laying it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He gave a small smile. "The last time we were all in here… we were not reading old dusty books." he said and Celes blushed.

"Look, when you mentioned Romania I thought of this book, but I have got to go. I have to go into the clinic at least for a little while." she said.

"Celes I thought we talked about this." Lee said getting up and taking her hands.

"Lee, I own the clinic, I _am_ the clinic!" she said looking up to his eyes. "Its only for a few hours. I'm not going to stop working until I have to. Look over the book maybe we can figure some stuff out okay?" she said.

Lee sighed. "Okay." he said and Celes' heart clenched the way it always did when she was going to leave him. She reached up and kissed him.

"Come get me in a few hours okay?" she said to him and he nodded, they kissed again and Celes went over and kissed Roman and then left them alone in the library.

Roman watched as she left. She loved the way her hips swayed. She knew Celes didn't see it but it was there. When she really was feeling really sexy they swayed more. She sighed as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

Lee smiled. "You were watching Celes walk." he said softly.

"Yeah… When I wasn't pregnant and so attached to Celes I watched you… I still do."

Lee hesitated and then leaned over and kissed her softly. "Its good to know, I watch her walk too… I watch you too." he said.

She blushed and scooted away. "So, uh… what does that book say?" she asked as she opened it.

Lee looked down at it and shook his head. "I dont know, but only Celes would have read an old dusty book about Romania for no reason."

Roman laughed, "Her and Hermione."

Lee skimmed over the page they opened it to. It was mostly about the kind of magic they knew about. He flipped through it slowly and stopped when he saw a picture of something he recognized. "Gran had one of those in the house… she used to burn awful smelling stuff on it." he said pointing to the alter. He read some of the page, it explained that the core magic of Romania was not standard Wizard and witch magic but gypsy magic. It spoke of how it was emotional in its essence and personal. Lee didn't realize he had started muttering to himself until he stopped reading. "Er, sorry."

She smiled as she scooted closer and leaned her head on his arm. "Did you read that? Gypsy magic is based on emotions and personal." She looked up at him, "So, when you cut yourself off at me I bet it has something to do with your emotions you are trying to hide… You need to face your emotions and deal with them."

Lee groaned and leaned back. "I suck at that." he said. "Like really badly suck at that… you or Celes or even Harry usually have to force me to deal with my emotions… and bloody hell Roman I'm a damn Gypsy."

She smiled up at him, "Well it explains why you prefer to be dominate in the bed." she cupped his cheek. "I wonder if my kids will ever have the trademark hazel eyes."

Lee smiled down at her. "I don't know." he whispered, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She smiled, "My own time." she told him. She sighed as she stood up and stretched. "Okay, I want real food now." she told him. "This is now your problem."

Lee laughed and stood as well, he looked down at the book and then back at Roman. "What do you wish of me?" he asked her.

"Mmm," she picked up the book and held it under her arm. "I want my usual. Hamburgers, fries, and nacho cheese sauce." she said as she walked out the library. "Nacho cheese is good. Want to know why?"

Lee laughed. "Sure, why don't you tell me." he said following her.

"Because its not yo cheese!" she laughed.

Lee shook his head and laughed. "Okay lets go get you some food."

She laughed, "It was funny. You saw what I did, right? That was funny." she laughed as they went into the kitchen Dinner was nearly done with Harry walked in and toed off his shoes. he followed his nose to the kitchen and shook his head.

"I should have known." he told her. "Eating your cheese again?"

"It's not yo cheese." Roman smiled.

Harry shook his head, "Did she tell you her nacho cheese joke?" he asked Lee as he kissed Roman on the top of her head.

Lee laughed. "She did." he shook his head and pushed a plate across the island to Harry. "I have to got get Celes." he said still laughing.

"Have fun." Roman told him. as she started to eat. "How was work, Harry?" she smiled.

Harry groaned, "You Nymph." he growled against her neck.

She giggled and looked up at him with wide eyes, "I have no idea what you are accusing me of."

"Oh, really?" he growled, "Tell me, does touching one's self and telling the other not distracting?"

"No." she told him as she ate. "Touching one's self and having you watch is."

He pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her. "That is why you are a nymph." he growled against her lips. She moaned as she kissed him back. She felt his hands slide under her arm to her breast and twerk her nipple.

She squealed and pulled away. "Not in the kitchen."

"Why not? You and Lee had each other in the kitchen."

"That was for you." she told him. They heard a pop and knew Celes and Lee were home. She laughed, "Save by the pop."

He groaned and kissed her again.

Celes giggled as she walked into the kitchen and Lee leaned down nipping her ear. She skipped away from him eyes shining and right to Roman. "Hey baby girl." she said with a grin.

Roman smiled at her, "Hey back. You look glowy."

Celes blushed and looked at Lee. "I was happy when Papa Bear came and got me…" she said softly then looked back at Roman.

Roman smiled, "Give me your hand. You too," she told Harry and Lee.

Celes offered her hand with no question, and so did the boys.

"I wanted to share this moment with all of you." she told them as she placed their hands on her belly. She pulled them all together with her powers and went deep inside her. They settled around the little life in her and waited patiently. Roman checked the baby and was satisfied to find it healthy.

The baby gave a giggle and seemed to cling to Celes. " _Mama."_

Roman smiled as she pulled them back. "Its a girl." she told them.

Celes felt tears in her eyes and she had to sit down on the stool next to Roman for a minute. "A girl." she sighed dreamily. She looked at Harry and saw the joy on his face. He loved his daughter and would love this one just as much. She looked at Lee and saw him looking at her belly in question. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Roman asked.

"Can you do that with Celes too?" he asked.

"Of course I can. That is how I knew Jude was a girl and Lark was a boy." She told him.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "She doesn't have to though, its a boy." she whispered.

Lee smiled slowly. "A boy? Really?"

Roman smiled up at him and smiled up at Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She squealed as she held onto him. "What was that for?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I didn't know you could do that and…" he kissed her again. "I'm going to have another girl."

Roman laughed and looked over to Celes and Lee. "How are you feeling, Lee? Excited its going to be a boy?"

"My…" he cleared his throat and hugged Celes. "First boy." he whispered into her ear and Celes felt happy, but a stab of guilt too. She pushed it away.

"I'm pretty happy." she said softly and then looked at Harry and Ro. "And a girl… haha a boy and a girl!"

Roman smiled and pulled Celes towards her and kissed her. "She likes you." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "I noticed that, this little guy feels the same I think. Hes moving like crazy now that I'm closer to you."

"Really?" she asked. She sighed as she looked at them all. they were going to have a bigger family. "I'm so happy." tears came to her eyes. "I'm really, really happy."

Celes brushed her tears away. "Don't cry, then I'll start." she said. "I'm really happy too… I didn't know… Its been so dark and twisty for so long… and now theres light." Celes whispered.

"I know, right." she sighed and wiped at her eyes. "We should do something tonight. I want to celebrate."

Celes eyes grew bigger. "Oh yes, lets. We could… go eat a fancy dinner or… I dont know…" she said looking back at Lee.

"Or dancing? Anything. I don't want to be cooped up in the house. Please, Lee."

Lee sighed. "Scott has a concert in Cardiff tonight. We could go to that." he suggested looking at them.

"Oh, yes! I love Scott." Roman said. "What about you, Celes? Harry?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I love him but I don't mind going." he teased. "The only man i have eyes for is Lee."

Roman laughed and looked at Lee's face and laughed harder. She tried to sober up and ask her next question. "Lee…" she laughed. "What do you… say to that?" she laughed.

Celes was laughing so hard she could barely breath. And Lee blushed deeply and shook his head. "Meh, I've had better offers." he said playing along and Celes fell out laughing clinging to Roman to stay upright.

Roman laughed harder. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I think Harry is your best male offer." She paused and laughed again.

Celes nodded, "He's the best, given your track record there Lee." she said with a wink and Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him kissing her.

"The two of you stop laughing." he said laughing still. "The concerts in two hours."

"Oh, yay. Time for us." She pulled Celes and kissed her. "Bath time!"

Celes looked reluctantly at her and then back to Lee. "I dont know who to choose." she pouted.

Harry came in to save her from Roman's feelings. "Well, I know Roman and I need to go and get ready." He said against her ear. "You had done something and you are going to finish what you started."

Roman squealed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really?" he picked her up out of the chair. "Sorry Celes, you will have to settle for Lee." he winked at her and walked off.

Celes turned to Lee and smiled. "I guess that decides it then." she whispered and Lee smiled down at her.

"You want I should whisk you off to the 'Attic of Love' for some nookie before the concert?" he asked her.

"Yes please." she said eagerly and Lee scooped her up and carried her to their room. She giggled the whole way. when they got to their room he put Celes down on the bed and kissed her.

She sat up and removed her scrub top and struggled out of her bra. He pushed her back and took off her pants and kissed her down her front. He stopped to say something to the baby that she didn't hear but was informed it was heard by the little boy kicking her. She giggled and Lee looked up. "What?"

"He likes you." she said.

"I hope so, he is my son after all." he said and crawled up and kissed Celes. She pulled at his shirt he sat up and pulled it off and then shoved his pants off. Celes took him in and sighed.

"

God you're gorgeous." she said to him. "Your skin is like chocolate."

He leaned down and kissed her lips and then down her neck. "You're pretty beautiful yourself." he said and then came back up into her field of vision. He leaned down and kissed her again as he entered her slowly.

"You should not be going slow." Celes said pulling on his hips to make him go faster.

Lee chuckled. "You want to go fast?" he teased her and she moaned thrusting her hips up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and Lee started to move faster and Celes felt her whole body come alive with sensations.

Lee began to feel himself get close to climax. "Celes I'm really close." he grunted.

"No! You have to wait, I'm not that close please." she said desperately and Lee suddenly slowed a little and pulled back a bit. He dipped his hand in between them and found her clit. He worked it while he thrust into her.

Celes moaned and rolled her head back as she found herself being driven to the edge. "Lee, its…" she bit her lip and heard Lee growl. "Now!" she shouted as she came and Lee came in the same breath. She shook as Lee fell off to the side of her.

Lee brushed some of her hair back and smiled down at her. She smiled back and her hands went to rest on her belly, then her brow furrowed.

"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked looking a little pale.

"No, no God no you did anything but hurt me." Celes said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I kind of feel bad." she whispered.

"Why, you said you were happy downstairs." Lee said in concern.

"Oh, no I'm happy… I just… I'm having a boy Lee." she said looking at him. "I'm having your boy… Your first boy. Me." she said.

"Yes, and?" he asked not getting it.

"But… shouldn't Roman give you sons?" she asked softly.

Lee snorted. "Do we live in the dark ages? Celes, come on stop that." Lee said.

"But Roman…"

"Is thrilled. Stop. I'm happy, youre happy… we are all happy." he said sighing.

"Okay, okay sorry." she said blushing. "My brain… and all."

"Yes, I know. Stop feeling guilty." he looked at her and made a funny face and said in a funny voice as he poked her forehead. "Dont worry."

Celes laughed at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and Celes pulled his hand over her bump. "Papa Bear."

"Mama Bear." he said back and kissed her again. "Shower…" he said.

"Okay, Okay." Celes said getting out of the bed and went over to the bathroom. They got in the shower. Celes stood with her back to him her hair pushed over her right shoulder. Lee leaned down and kissed her left shoulder. She shivered and dropped her head to the side so he'd kiss her neck too. She sighed and leaned into him when he did kiss her neck. She wanted him to touch her and when she felt his hands trail down her body to her core she gasped. He lifted one of her legs and entered her core with two fingers working her into a frenzy. She moaned as he worked her so close to the edge she could taste it. Then he stopped and turned her around picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist he pressed her against the shower wall and thrust into her. In what seemed like seconds they were climaxing together. Celes was breathing hard and pushed her face into his shoulder trying to catch her breath. He held onto her.

Celes finally pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That was…" she trailed off and Lee just nodded. He finally put her down and helped her wash her hair. She sighed in frustration at the extreme length of it.

"I think its time to cut my hair again." she said as they got out of the shower and she dried it layer by layer it seemed.

"I like it long, It covers us when you forget to braid it at night." Lee said looking at her hair.

"Yes, and nearly kills us too." she said.

"Well there is that." Lee said laughing.

"Just to under the breasts." she said and Lee smiled.

"You want help?" he asked.

"No, I can do it." she said and smiled going into their room she got her wand and went to the mirror in the bathroom and used her wand to cut her hair to the length she had said and watched the rest of it fall to the ground. "Jeez, I have way too much hair."

"But only where it counts." he said and he wasn't talking about her hair, she blushed and smiled.

Lee and Celes got dressed and Celes pulled her now shorter hair into a high ponytail. She took Lee's hand and the two walked out of their room. Celes clung to Lee's arm as they went into the living room to wait for Roman and Harry.

Roman gasped when she was Celes' hair, "Why?" she asked with tears coming to her eyes. "I loved your hair."

"Ro, my hair was nearly to my ankles and the other night it nearly killed Lee." Celes said looking up at him lovingly. "And I would not want Lee to die."

Roman's frown deepened as she looked from Celes to Lee. There was an odd tightness in her chest as she looked back at them. "I wouldn't mind if he fell off a cliff." she said under her breath so no one heard her. "Come on," she sighed. "We are _supposed_ to be celebrating."

Celes stood up and took Roman's hand. "I'm sorry I cut my hair. But its annoying when its that long, and I'm pregnant which makes it worse." she kissed Roman.

Roman sighed, "That is what the Luscious Licorice is for." she shook her head. "But I understand."

Celes looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Maybe we should stay home, you look a little pale."

Harry and Lee both came over at those words.

"Oh stop." She told them. "I'm fine." she said pushing her feelings away and the fact that she was feeling a little tired. "I want to celebrate." she whined.

"Okay, lets go then." Celes said she offered her other hand to Lee, he took it and she smiled.

Roman stood a little stiffly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She smiled up at Harry who looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you are okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she told him. "I'm fine. Just excited." she lied. "Whoo! Party time." she said and walked off.

They arrived in Cardiff as the concert was beginning, because Lee used to work for Scott they were permitted backstage and they watched Scott's set from one of the wings. Celes stayed wrapped in Lee's arms for most of the night as Roman stayed in Harry's. At the second to last song of the night Celes felt the world spin a little and leaned heavier into Lee. He looked down at her in concern.

"Tired." she mouthed to him with a reassuring smile, and closed her eyes against the dizzyness.

Roman didn't last past the fourth song of the concert. Harry had pulled her into his lap and held her while she slept. She didn't sleep as well as she normally did. She fussed and struggled in her sleep. The only thing that seemed to calm her was when he pressed her to his heart. There was something going on with her and she didn't want to tell him. He was worried about her. When the concert was over he carried her to Scott's dressing room so they could do a meet and greet.

"Oh, I'm so happy you all came to see me!" Scott exclaimed then winced when he saw Roman sleeping. He pouted as he looked at her, "Was I not entertaining?"

Lee smiled hugging Celes closer to his side. "Yes, Scott you were brilliant as always. Ro's just pregnant and tires out easier." he said. Celes gave a tired nod.

"Is she really?" He reached out and then pulled back, "May I touch her?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "I don't think she would mind."

Scott smiled and gently touched her baby bump.

Roman gave a little moan then her eyes opened. She gasped as she quickly sat up the groaned as the world seem to go dizzy. "Whoa, that was too fast." she said holding her head.

Lee turned and gave her a concerned look as well as Celes. "Ro, you okay?" Celes asked, she was clinging to Lee to keep upright herself, but it wasn't from moving too fast she was worn out.

"Ah, yes." she said as she shook her head. She looked over at her holding Lee and frowned.

"Oh, Ro." Scott said gaining her attention.

Roman smiled at him, "Scott!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"Oh, Ro, I missed you too. I see married life and business life hasn't stopped you from making your family grow." he teased.

Roman smiled, "Of course not. The bigger the better." she giggled. "You should come back to Rolesque. The girls all miss you."

"That would be so much fun. I will have do that when I'm not busy with my tour." Scott said.

Celes smiled at them talking, they seemed to work well, Scott and Ro. She didn't see that Scott's sister was sitting on the couch taking in the whole scene until she turned a little and gave a gasp.

"Miranda Knight." she whispered.

Lee turned and looked at her as well.

"Its Longbottom now, Miranda Longbottom." she said softly.

"You married Neville?" Celes asked dumbly.

"Yes, I did." she said eyes narrowing.

"Oh." Celes said.

"Did you think I wasn't going to get married?" she asked and Celes winced and recoiled at the harshness of her words.

"No, I'm just surprised is all, I haven't seen you since…" she trailed off and looked at Roman for help.

"You don't have to answer her." She told Celes narrowing her eyes at Miranda. "If she can't handle a surprised question she doesn't deserve your attention." she hissed.

Celes nodded and gave Roman a thank you look and turned away from Miranda only to have the world flip flop. She swayed on her feet and Lee swooped her up into his arm.

"Time to go home, you're so tired you're dizzy." he said nuzzling her neck.

"You're right." Celes sighed and looked at Scott. "I loved your set tonight." she smiled at him.

Scott smiled at her, "Thank you." he looked at Roman in concerned and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes." she whispered back. "I will be fine." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I slept through your concert. Any normal day I would have lost my voice due to cheering you on and singing with you."

"Awe, Ro. You really know how to make a performer feel special." he smiled and cupped her cheek. "I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too and I will. Don't worry about me." She smiled. With their final goodbyes they went back home.

Celes tapped Lee's chest so he'd put her down and she went slowly over to Roman. "I love you baby girl, I'll see you in the morning okay?" she asked hugging her.

Roman nodded as she held her a little longer. It felt so weird. It was as if she was losing her. She fought her tears and then pulled away and walked off with Harry to their room.

Celes watched her go, her face etched with worry. Lee came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"What's wrong Mama Bear?" he asked.

"I don't know, something's off about Ro." she said.

"You can figure it out tomorrow okay? You need to get some sleep. Our son needs it." he said picking her up. She curled into his chest.

"I want to know now though." she complained as he carried her to their room.

"In the morning." Lee said as he walked into their room he deposited her on the bed and she closed her eyes as the bed spun. Lee crawled into the bed next to her laid down and put his hand on her belly. She snuggled closer and fell asleep still with that concern for Roman on her mind.

When Roman had crawled into bed she passed out when her head hit the pillow. A couple of days had gone by and Celes was spending more time with Lee. Roman had grinned and bared it. But with each passing day more and more of her mask was slipping. She had hissed at him more than a couple of times. Celes would ask if she was okay and she would tell her she was fine. But the more the days went by the less time she had with Celes. She had even spent nights in the room she shared with Celes hoping she would come down but she never did. To keep her mind off of what was going on she dove herself into work. Celes wasn't allowed to perform due to her dizzy spells so she would either stay home or help at the bar. It gave Roman some relief that, one, Celes was taking it easy, and two she didn't have to see Lee and Celes sneak off to the hidden room. However, she still seemed to catch them snogging in closets, dark corners, or at home. She would try to ignore it and go on about her business but it was really starting to break her down.

After one long night at Rolesque she had slipped into the bed that was supposed to be Celes and her's and fell into a fitful sleep.

" _Roman. Wake up, Roman." her demon coaxed._

 _She moaned as she opened an eye. "Go, away. I don't want to see or speak to you."_

" _Oh, come on, Ro." He told her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I feel your emotions. I must say I do enjoy it." he told her as he took her in as if she was her favorite scent._

" _Please leave me alone. I don't need this right now. I'm too tired to fight with you right now."_

" _I tried to warn her. I really did but she didn't listen to me. Now look at what is happening. Your husband is choosing her over you. But that isn't the bad part, is it? bad part is she is also choosing him over you."_

 _Tears ran down Roman's eyes._

" _Yes, she is choosing him. I guess you aren't pleasing her as you though. What if she was faking it all? All those nights you spent with her, what if they were all fake just to deal with you. I am willing to bet after she had you and made sure you were satisfied then she went to him to get satisfied."_

" _Shut up." she hissed._

" _But that isn't the only things. She also cut her hair without telling you… She even said she did it for Lee. It nearly killed him, isn't that what she said?"_

 _Roman sobbed, "Stop," she whimpered._

" _But there is more. Did you see how happy she was to be the one to give him his first son? She doesn't want you with him and she don't want you. I guess you aren't man enough for her… We both know you ain't woman enough for Lee… I mean you couldn't even give him his first son. You gave him a daughter. That must really hurt."_

 _She sobbed harder. "I hate this… I hate him." she told her demon._

" _Awe, you poor thing. Come, let me sooth you." He said as he rolled her over and hugged her tightly._

" _I don't want this…" she cried. "What is wrong with me?"_

" _Why should there be something wrong with you? You are perfect. They are the ones that have the issue. They can't see how much of a prize you are." He lifted her chin and wiped her eyes. "You will always be special to me. We were always meant to be with each other. Since the day we were born."_

 _She sniffed. "I want her, I want her so bad…" she started to cry again. "Why doesn't she want me?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? She had always wanted Lee. Her insecurities were all an act. She wanted him since your fifth year. Then she had him. She was using you to get to him now she has him." he gasped and looked down at her. "You even brought them together."_

 _She cried harder into his chest. "Make this stop. I don't want to feel this pain."_

" _With pleasure." he said he tilted her head back and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet. Her lips warmed up and something spread through her warming her. "When you see them tomorrow, you will know what to do." he whispered against her lips. "It will all come to you." he kissed her again. "Just watch and see."_

Roman groaned as she woke up. She was hungry and her head hurt. She took a quick shower, dressed and then headed up to the kitchen. Before she entered the kitchen she heard Celes giggling. She paused then rounded the corner. "Afternoon." she greeted.

"Hey, baby girl." Celes greeted. She went to Roman and hugged her then kissed her.

Roman moaned as she deepened the kiss. She smiled at Celes as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Good Afternoon." Lee greeted.

She gave him a nod as she pulled out some food and a water bottle. She started to make herself a sandwich.

"Are you feeling okay, Ro?" Celes asked. "You look… a little… pale."

Roman's smiled at her, "I'm fine, just a little hungry."

"Why don't you sit down, I'll make this for you." Lee told her as he tried to take the butter knife from her.

She hissed and pulled away from him. "I can do it myself! I don't need your help!"

He raised his hands and backed away. "I'm sorry."

She went back to making her sandwich and muttered under her breath.

"Ro, baby, what's wrong?" Celes asked.

"I'm fine." she told her her sweetly. It was like night and day with her. She was snapping at Lee and then speaking softly and sweetly to Celes.

"Why won't you let Lee make you something. You really do look pale."

Roman leaned over and kissed her. "No, I'm fine." She finished making her sandwich and sat at the island and started to eat. Celes sat next to her and started a light conversation, trying to ease the tension from the room.

"Was it busy last night?" Celes asked. She had stayed home due to her dizzy spells.

"Yeah, but we managed." Roman told her.

Lee snorted, "It was hell. We had a group of freshly graduated wizards come in and they wanted to use their magic freely then mix that with alcohol and we had a trouble."

"Really? No one got hurt, did they?" Celes asked.

"No, but we had to erase a couple of muggle's memories. The wizards are now banned from Rolesque."

"Papa Bear had to how his teeth, eh."

Lee laughed, "Yeah. But I don't mind showing you my teeth." he growled at her.

Celes giggled.

" _You will know what to do. It will all come to you._ " Roman's demon's voice rang in her head. She put her sandwich down and watched them. The hurt she was feeling quickly turned to anger. She shot out of her chair and pushed them away from each other. She used her magic to press Lee to the wall and slid him up the wall so he no longer stood on his fee.

" _If I catch you touching Celes, looking at her, or so much as breath on her I will rip your fucking throat out and watch you bleed out."_ she growled in his head.

Lee seemed to claw at his throat but there was nothing there. " _Ro… please, put me down."_

" _Do you understand me? I will kill you if you touch her again."_ Somewhere in the back of her mind she was screaming at herself to stop but she couldn't. She felt trapped within herself as she watched everything play out.

"Roman! Stop!" Celes screamed as she touched her arm. "Please, oh, God! Stop this!"

Roman took a deep breath as she felt Celes. She let Lee go and watched him slide to the ground. He gasped for air as he rubbed his throat. She looked over to Celes with tears in her eyes. "Do you want him that much?"

Celes wanted to be mad at her, she had just pushed Lee a wall and choked him. She gave a little irritated look and went around Roman and sat down next to Lee. She checked his throat and found bruises on it and she gasped. "You were really going to hurt him. Roman, its _Lee_. What the hell is wrong?" Celes said shocked.

She growled at him and used her magic to pull him away from her. "I will kill him if I have to." She glared at him.

"Roman, stop. If you… kill him… you'll never be able to live with yourself. Roman please, stop." Celes said looking at Lee on the ground terrified.

She let go and looked between them and more tears came to her eyes. "Is _he_ that important to you? You would choose him over me?"

"I… what? Roman I told you that I… you choose him over… I dont even know what to say… " Celes said tears running down her face.

"Celes..." Roman's eyes softened towards her. She walked over to her and pulled her off the ground. She was completely ignoring Lee. She pulled Celes into a hug. "You're breaking my heart Cel-Bear. I want you so bad."

Celes allowed her to hug her, but didn't hug her back. "Roman, why didnt you just say that? I… you didn't have to hurt…" she gave a huge sigh and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you… I just… even spending an hour away from him and I'm so sad I start to cry. Ro, I told you all this." she said imploringly.

Roman felt so torn between making Celes happy and wanting to get rid of the _thing_ keeping her away from her. She hissed at Lee. And backed away from both Celes and him. "I see..." she glared down at him. "I will remove myself, obviously I'm not wanted."

Celes looked at her and heart stabbed in pain, she rubbed her chest. "No, Roman please stay… we can figure this all out." Celes went to take a step and the world flipped and she groped for the island before she fell.

Roman quickly caught her then sat her on the ground next to Lee. She glared down at him and cut connection with him. She didn't want anything to do with him. She then left with a pop and aperated out the house.

Celes collapsed into tears, she looked up at Lee who looked the way she felt. She rubbed her fingers on his neck and down his chest and arms making sure there were no broken bones.

"She cut me off." he whispered and Celes heard the pain there.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? What have I done?" she cried and he pulled her to him.

"We have to find her and fix this." Lee said sniffing and Celes nodded.

About that time Harry walked into the kitchen and found them on the ground and looked down at them in shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Roman… " Celes trailed off and Lee got up and then picked her up, he filled Harry in on what went down and before they could stop him he was already looking for her.

Harry closed his eyes and reached out for her, he could touch her but he couldn't do much else. His heart sank. Damn is limited knowledge. He growled and turned to them.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't… I didn't do anything… I think that was the problem." Celes said recoiling into Lee.

"Mate, back off. Celes didn't do this." Lee said and Harry gave him a dirty look.

"No, you did. Didn't you? It always comes back to you, you always do _something._ " Harry growled at him.

"No, Harry don't…" Celes tried faintly

"No, Celes." he said putting his hand up to stop her. "This is his fault, its _always_ Lee's fault." he said and spun on his heel and left the kitchen.

Celes wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and buried her face in his chest and cried. Lee numbly carried her to their room and put her in bed he crawled in with her and they held each other for comfort.

Roman poped into her office. She quickly changed the spell to get into her office then closed herself in. She casted a spell to make sure no one could aperate inside. It wasn't until she crawled into her bed that everything seemed to settle down and come crashing around her. "What have I done?" She cried. She nearly killed Lee. The only reason he lived was because Celes had chosen him. She sobbed harder. She had chosen him. She had made it loud and clear that she not only wanted him but _needed_ him.

She cried harder and gasped when she felt Harry reach out and touched her. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Lately he had became more and more of a husband. Now as she cried she wanted his comfort... "I'm messed up she told herself."

She cried herself to sleep like she did many nights for the last couple of days.

 _"My poor Ro." Her demon soothed as he held her. "You poor thing."_

 _"I never meant to hurt him... I just wanted him out the way." She cried as she rolled over to him and cried into his chest. "She picked him over me!"_

 _"I know, sweetie. I know." He soothed as he brush his fingers through her hair._

 _"I... hate him so much. I hate him. Why him and not me?" She looked into her demon's eyes. "Does she really... Am I so undesirable to her?"_

 _"To_ her _, yes."_

 _Roman flinched._

 _"But its because you don't have something she wants most." His hand slid down her hip to her thigh and then came back slowly to press to her core. "You are missing something here."_

 _Roman shivered with arousal. Then tears welled up into her eyes. She cried and pressed closer to him. "You want me right?"_

 _"Of course I do." He held her closer. "I would not care if you were male or female. We belong together." He whispered._

Celes had stopped crying several hours before but she refused to leave her bed, she didn't even want to go into the clinic. She just curled into herself and laid there. Lee left her to make food, he wasn't doing much better but he was pressing on for both of them. When he came back he had a fresh black eye and Celes clucked her tongue at him as she spread the salve on it.

"Did he hit you first?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't fight back. I deserve it." Lee said and Celes shook her head.

"Papa Bear…" she trailed off and tears came to her eyes again. Where the hell was Roman. She sat back down on the bed and looked up at him. He handed her a plate, dispite all the crap that was going on Celes hadn't lost her appetite, but that wasn't surprising whenever she was pregnant no matter how sad she go she still ate.

"What are we going to do?" Lee asked sitting down next to her. "I…" his eyes filled with tears and Celes' heart broke.

"This is my fault, if I hadn't gotten pregnant this wouldn't have happened at all." Celes said miserably.

Lee gave her a sharp look. "Don't say things like that, you're pregnant its done, and we are happy about it. This isn't about the baby this is about something else."

Celes nodded, "I've been neglecting her lately. I… its hard for me to be away from you for long periods of time so Ive just not been… " she dropped her head in her hands and tried to reach for Roman. She felt her but couldn't talk to her.

" _Come home._ " she sent anyway. She looked back at Lee and he pulled her into his lap and they cried together.

"Im going to fix this." he whispered.

"How, its like she wants to kill you, its like shes not… " Celes stopped and gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Lee asked pulling back.

"Her… demon." Celes whispered. "He… " she went pale and felt light headed.

"Cel? Talk to me." Lee said looking at her.

"He said I was getting everything I wanted… I was taking you away from Roman… I… Oh God." she said and flew off his lap as her stomach turned. She went and emptied it, Lee came in after her. She looked up and gave a sad smile and then closed her eyes against another wave of nausea. She threw up again and then leaned back against Lee as she took deep breaths.

"the demon is doing this?" Lee asked hopefully.

"I… I don't know." she said and he picked her up when he was sure she was done. He flushed the toilet and carried her into their room laying her down on the bed.

"Try to sleep now, we will figure this out." Lee said softly. "Im going to go look for her."

"Yes, you do that. Bring her home to me." Celes murmured and for the first time since she was pregnant she needed Roman more than Lee. "I love you, please… just bring her home." she said and he kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

Lee watched her sleep for a few minutes his heart aching, he was torn between Celes and Roman, he wanted to stay but he wanted to go find Roman too. Celes had told him to find Roman. He leaned down and kissed her one more time. He left the house quietly and apparated to the Burrow first, she wasn't there. He thanked Molly after she made him eat a little chocolate and fill her in on life. She looked at him in concern he had shook his head and told her that he was fixing it. She had smiled at him and told him he best, lest he want her on his butt.

After he left the Burrow he went to the three houses they had inhabited after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Each house was empty and silent. The only place that was left was Rolesque.

He popped into the lounge to find it quiet and eerie, he walked up to the office and tried to walk in, he couldn't get in, she was here. He didn't need the connection to know that. He pounded on the door.

"Roman, open the door!" he yelled through it.

Roman came awake with a gasp then she growled. She pulled her blanket tightly around her and just laid there.

"Roman, God damn it open the door!" Lee yelled. "You need to come home."

She pushed him hard with her magic. She heard a crashing noise and was satisfied when she heard him curse.

Lee got up growling in pain. "Come on! Roman, this is killing me…" he said but trailed off thats not what she wanted to hear. "Roman, she needs you to come home. Please… " he said softly but still loud enough so she could hear. "I'm afraid she'll do something stupid if you dont."

Roman stiffened and sat up. _"It could be a trick."_ Her demon's voice told her.

"But what if its true?" She whispered.

 _"Fine, you check and find out. If its a trick we make him suffer."_

Roman nodded as she slipped out the bed. She slowly opened the door and glared at him.

Lee felt momentary relief and then sadness. "Ro, she… she said that if shed never gotten pregnant none of this would happen. Please come back, she _needs_ you. I can't… make her feel better." he said looking at her.

She closed the door to the room and popped out her office. She aperated onto the front porch. When she walked in she sat at the kitchen table and waited.

Celes woke with a start, she felt Roman. She pulled herself out of bed feeling stiff and tired and went to her. She stopped on the edge of the kitchen. "Hi."

Roman looked up at her and everything seemed to melt away. She stood and walked over to her. "Oh, Cel-Bear." She whispered taking a hold of her hand.

Celes looked down at their hands and tightened her grip. "What did I do?" she whispered.

She shook her head. "Hush." She told her and pressed her forehead to hers. "It wasn't you."

"I… didnt mean to… make you feel like I didn't want you. I do I always do. Youre mine…" Celes said softly looking up at her eyes full of tears.

"Don't cry." She told her. She pulled her into a hug. She didn't have the words to communicate to her so she pass her feels for her to her.

Celes gasped and her tears came quicker. "Oh Roman, I'm so sorry… I didn't know." she said touching her cheek. "I… I should have known."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I miss you so much that it hurts. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Roman, I'm sorry. I… I've just been…" she looked at her and then hugged her. "I'm still here, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said closing her eyes and rocking her slightly.

Roman held her tighter as she cried. "Please don't leave me."

Celes pulled back and looked at her. "I'm never leaving you, no matter what. I know this has been hard… but I'm never _ever_ going to leave you. I… I will always choose you." she said and the baby kicked her hard. She winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her baby also kicked her hard and she frowned and tried to hide her own pain.

"I… he's kicking me hard." Celes said rubbing her belly. "Are you okay?" she asked sensing her pain.

She nodded, "Maybe its a good sign."

Celes nodded still rubbing her belly. "I picked a name the other day… I haven't been asked… well anyways I chose a name." she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Roman."

Roman sat in a chair and pulled her onto her lap. "Its okay. We are together now. What name did you choose?"

Celes sighed and leaned her head against Roman's shoulder. "Miles, it was…" she trailed off looking at Roman. "It doesn't matter, but Miles… maybe Ethan for the middle name." she shrugged and then looked at Roman. "Ro, have you talked to your demon over the past day or so?" she asked.

Roman flinched. He had came to her in her dreams and soothed her. He comforted her the best he could. "Why did you choose Miles? Its a nice name." She asked, changing the subject.

Celes sighed and let the subject of the demon drop and sighed. "After you figured out that… Lee was a gypsy I researched his family tree for fun, it was his Grans husbands name. I haven't told him yet… I was going to surprise him… but then all this happened and I… needed to fix it. It may not always seem like it but I will _always_ need you." she said leaning her forehead on Roman's. " _Always and forever._ "

Roman nodded. She didn't know how she felt about it but for now she would take it. "Okay."

"Baby girl, please…" Celes said eyes filling with tears. "Please." she said again.

"Don't cry." She said softly. "I don't want you to cry unless they are happy tears."

"Roman…" Celes sighed and looked into her eyes, they were a lot darker than usual. "What did you demon do?" she asked.

"He... nothing... I'm just a little upset but I'll get over it." She told her as she lowered her eyes.

"Roman, you're not just a little upset… you tired to… " she cut off throat closing, she cleared it and began again. "Look he said some things to me too… He's been poking at me about how… I've finally got Lee… and i stole him from you… " she whispered. "Is he… is he saying those types of things to you?"

She flinched again. "It doesn't matter as long as I have you."

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Don't… don't do that. Not even two weeks ago you wouldn't have said that… at least not like that. Come on Ro, it matters. Somethings up thats deeper than just wanting me."

"It is true... why can't you see that is what I want. I want you to be happy with me. I want to please you anyway I can... I breath for you."

Celes felt her stomach knot. "Okay, okay." she whispered and kissed Roman. "Okay." she said again trying to push away the uneasy feeling she had.

Roman felt tired. She was going to say so but then Harry walked in. She gave him a shy smile. "Hi."

Harry looked down at her and his eyes filled with relief. "Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked in a rush. He pretty much ignored Celes, but she didn't mind.

"I've been trying to keep my distance. I'm sorry I worried you. I touched you a few times so you wouldn't worry."

Harry growled he picked up Celes off her lap and set her down next to Roman and kneeled down in front of Roman and placed his hands on her knees. "I'm more than just worried, Ro. I was mad, I didn't know what had happened and no one would say anything to me." he glanced at Celes who smiled sheepishly. "I _hit_ Lee because I thought he hurt you."

She cupped his cheek. "You are so good to me. I love you for that." She sighed and played with his hair. "I attacked Lee. If Celes didn't stop me I would have killed him... I still will if she will allow it."

Celes and Harry sucked in sharp breaths. "Lets go get you into bed." Harry said reaching out for her. "You should come too." he said looking at Celes. She bit her lip and nodded, she didn't think anyone noticed yet but Lee was standing close by watching them. She could feel his pain at Roman's words and she wanted nothing more than to go over and soothe him but she knew that would probably make things worse.

Roman's demon appeared next to Lee once everyone left. "You seem to be in deep shit." He told him.

Lee growled at him. "Go away, stay away from my wife." he said.

"Interesting choice of words. Would you be referring to Roman or Celes? If its Celes I have no problem staying away. However if you mean Ro... well there's is a problem there. You see, I have been consoling her. Celes really hurt her."

Lee turned so that he stood so close his nose touched the demons. "Stay away from both of them, Celes didn't do anything wrong. Stop putting those thoughts into Roman's head. Go away and leave us alone." he growled.

He drifted around him. "How are you going to stop me? Every time you go around her she wants to kill you. I think I may stay a little longer to see if it does happen." He chuckled. "This will teach you for hitting me." With that said he vanished.

Lee slumped into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God…" he whispered. "I have got to get a handle on things… there has to be something I can do." he muttered getting up and going to find that book Celes he entered the library he found a desk covered in books about Gypsy magic, he sat down and started to read. He stayed in the library for the rest of the day and well into the night, learning all about his mothers family.

Lee woke the next morning some time laying on top of one of the books, he peeled off the page that was stuck to his cheek and sighed. He grabbed his notes and went to shower, and found Celes in there already. She turned and gave him a timid smile but didn't go to him. His heart wrenched but he pushed the pain away and smiled back.

"Why aren't you with Ro?" he asked.

"She's still sleeping so I thought Id come take a shower, whats all that?" she asked nodding to the papers.

"Um research on my family line, and magic." Lee said and Celes pulled some of it out of his hand looking down at it.

"Thats… thats a spell? Isn't it?" she asked looking down at the chart and words.

"Uh, yeah its just a protection spell. It wards from unwanted guests." Lee said taking the paper back from her. "I'm going to try it later."

"Lee…" Celes said slowly.

"Dont worry." he said in his funny voice poking her forehead and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll leave you to take a shower, I'll go use another one." he said and watched the array of emotions cross Celes' face. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Lee, be careful." she said touching his chest when he pulled away. He nodded and left her before he wanted to stay.

Celes sighed and watched him go. She pulled off her clothes and rubbed her belly as Miles kicked her. "Its okay, Kit, Papa will be back soon." she whispered and went in to take a shower. She showered and washed then go out brushed her teeth, combed her hair and dressed in a pair of her tattered old Gryffindor sweats, she pulled on one of Lee's shirts wanting his scent close to her. She knew it would cause a small issue but she also knew part of Roman still loved Lee very much and wouldn't do anything.

Celes walked back out of the 'Attic of Love' and made her way through the house. She found Roman in the living room with Harry trying to calm her down. She looked frantic. Celes went to her.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"You were gone when I woke up, I thought that…" Roman said.

"Roman, I went to take a shower, change my clothes. I'm right here." she said hugging her and stroking her hair. "Im sorry."

"You need to tell me before you leave okay?" Roman said pulling back. "So I know you're coming back."

Celes pulled away a little and gave her a worried look. "Ro, I'm always going to come back. Dont worry about it. Im not leaving, you're not leaving. We are all staying together." she said and bit her lip looking at Harry. He came over and hugged both of them. Celes sighed and felt her husband's calm, stoicness was over her. She looked at Roman to see if it was helping and it seemed to be.

Celes spent the rest of the day with Roman, talking and touching. Harry went to the office for a few hours and Celes didn't see Lee at all. Around dinner time she bit her lip when she didn't smell food cooking. She felt the baby kick her and rubbed her belly.

" _We will find Papa soon._ " she sent to Miles, it seemed to calm him for a bit and she looked up at Roman.

"I can cook us something, oh or we could go get coconut chicken and fried rice." she said eyes shining with the idea of it.

She smiled at her. "We can do that. I don't mind."

"Okay, come on." Celes said standing and felt a little dizzy she threw her hands out to steady herself. She closed her eyes and laughed a little. "I think that these stupid dizzy spell have to do with my little guys magic." she said and smiled when she was rewarded with a small kick. She rubbed her belly and looked down at Roman who was also rubbing her belly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't you to hurt yourself so, how about you stay and I'll go get the food?" She helped Celes sit down. "Besides I have to put up the list set for tonight's show... I uh... been doing that since I left."

Celes looked at her with concern. "Will you be okay? I won't go anywhere, Ill be right here while you're gone." she said rubbing her hand.

Roman nodded. "I will be fine." She kissed her softly then pulled back like she was unsure. "I will be back."

Celes nodded at her and kissed her again. "Okay baby girl." she whispered softly fighting tears of worry. She watched as Roman left and crossed her arms frowning.

"You really hurt her you know?" came the demons voice.

"I already know that, I'm trying to fix it." she said to him, for some reason lately she talked to him more like he was an annoying friend she had to endure than an enemy.

"I dont think you will, unless you let Lee go. Just let Roman kill him." he said coming up to stand next to her.

"She will not be able to live with herself if she kills her mate." she said softly to him, she looked up at him. "Sit down, if we are going to talk you could at least sit." she sighed.

He sat down and smiled a little. "Dont you mean, you'll die if she kills your precious Lee?" he asked her.

"Why do you do that? What is your problem with Lee. He's her mate, her husband." she snapped at him.

"Yes, but I'm the one who's suppose to be with her, none of you are suppose to even be here." he said.

Celes gave a dry laugh. "Thats not what my dreams told me."

The demon scoffed. "Those stupid dreams." he grumbled. "So are you going to let her kill Lee or not."

"Decidedly not, and before you get all upset with me how about you stop and think about what might make Ro happy, _not you_ " she said looking into his black eyes. "I know I say you can't love but… I don't know I see the best in people, even half people like yourself."

The demon hissed. "I'm going to go now." he said.

"Fine, I'll see you again." Celes said with a wave and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Celes sighed and turned to Lee, he had walked up in the middle of their conversation. "Hi Papa Bear." she whispered.

"Hey, Mama Bear. Since when are you so chummy with the demon?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Since he realized he's not that scary." she said patting the couch next to her. "How's looking into your magic?"

"Its interesting, I think I may have a solution to _him_ " Lee said going over and sitting down next to her. She scooted closer and the baby moved like it was towards Lee. She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Oh yeah? That spell I saw this morning?" she asked.

"Um yeah, but I think I'm going to need your help." he said and dropped his forehead onto hers. "And Harry's."

"Okay, well… what about Roman?" she asked.

"Its _for_ Roman, it'll protect the house from her demon." he said pulling her closer. She reached up and kissed him softly breathing him in.

"We will see what we can do, maybe tonight after Ro goes to sleep." Celes said knitting her brow together.

"We will figure it out." he said.

"I miss you, Miles misses you." she whispered.

"Miles?" he asked.

Celes blushed. "Oh, sorry I forgot. I was going to surprise you. It was your Grans husband's name, I was looking into your family tree." she said looking up at him.

"I dont remember my Grand. But I like it. Miles." he said and touched her belly. Celes sighed and closed her eyes and then her eyes popped open and she looked up at Lee with a sad smile.

"You'd better go before Ro gets back, I don't want her to hurt you." she whispered.

"Okay." Lee said and kissed her again, he got up and left and Celes' heart hurt as she watched him go. Miles gave a kick. She rubbed her belly to sooth him, she was almost 17 weeks now.

Roman came back a few minutes later, she plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, mmm, smells good." she said looking at the bag of food.

Roman nodded and put the food down on the coffee table. "Yeah," She smiled.

Celes grabbed for the bag and opened it up. She pulled out the chicken and sighed. "Everything okay at Rolesque? You should delegate set lists to Harry, he does direct the band." Celes suggested.

" _I know you feel it Ro. He was here… you can smell him."_ her demon whispered in her head.

Roman shook her head, "I know its just, I like being there. It is my business after all." she told her as she ate some rice. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Celes watched her carefully and took a bite of chicken. "Okay, so… what do you want to do this evening?"

She shrugged, "I… I don't know."

" _Yes you do Ro."_ her demon told her. " _You will never truly have her until he is gone. You know this… She know this."_

" _I can't do that… not yet… I need to know she is mine first."_ she told him.

"How about we watch a movie?"

Celes smiled at her. "Okay." she took another bite of chicken and then stood up grabbing the bag. "Lets go to the home entertainment room." then she added. "You play your cards right maybe there will be some heavy petting." she winked her desire peaking in spite of all the sad.

Roman felt her stomach do a flip of excitement. She smiled up at her. "I would like that."

" _Don't be fooled too easily, Ro. She is planning something… you can feel it."_

" _I know… but I want her."_ Roman followed her.

Celes opened the door to the entertainment room and grinned. "What do you want to watch… I could go for something suggestive." she said rubbing a hand over Roman's breast.

She shivered and her eyes heated up at her. "How about something hot… romantic?" she kissed her gently.

Celes sighed feeling herself heat up. "Or we could just make our own movie right here on the floor." she said softly kissing her neck.

Roman moaned as she tilted her head to the side. "You were always the Queen of perversions." she teased.

"Don't you forget it." she murmured kissing her chin and then her lips. She pulled on Roman and lowered herself to the floor giving Roman a come hither stare.

She moaned as she follow her to the floor. She kissed her as her hand massaged her breast through her clothes. "I want you." she whispered. "I want you bad."

Celes arched her back and looked into her eyes. "Then take me Ro, please." she said softly.

She growled as she kissed her deeply and pressed herself against her. She needed to feel her body next to hers. To feel her heart beat was the same rhythm as hers. She kissed her down her neck then used her mouth to unbutton each button of her blouse and kiss her to her navel.

Celes squirmed and gasped at the feeling she was feeling. She wanted Roman so bad she could barely breath. She watched Roman kiss her and her legs spread involuntarily in anticipation of being touched.

She pushed her legs apart as she pulled down her pants. She looked up at her as she brought her mouth to her core. She moaned at her taste. It was like she was denied a favorite drink or food. Roman's eyes rolled to back of her head as she worked her with her tongue.

Celes moaned and pressed into Roman and gave a strangled moan again as she felt how aggressive she was being. Roman was hot and heavy right now and she was becoming slowly unhinged. "Oh God, Ro yes." she said arching her back.

She growled into her and drank her. She slipped her fingers into her and worked her more. She needed her taste. She wanted all of her. Her teeth scraped against her clit then she sucked harder as her tongue stabbed at her.

Celes bucked her hips harder and grabbed Roman's hair. "Oh God, what are you doing to me, don't stop. Please Roman!" she yelled feeling like she was never going to find release.

She chuckled against her and worked her harder and faster. With each thrust of her fingers and stab of her tongue more of her juices ran out. She lapped at it like a starved person who hadn't eaten in months. "Come for me." she growled. "Come now!"

Celes released with a high pitched scream and shook as she contracted. She felt a stab of pain in her abdomen from the effort of the sex and rubbed where it was. She had probably pulled a muscle but in her opinion well worth it. She was still shaking when she opened her eyes to look at Roman, her entire face was covered in Celes' juices and Celes moaned.

Roman smiled down at her and rubbed her face in that moment her eyes cleared and she looked down at her in fear and pain. "Celes… help me." she told her. Then her eyes darkened again. She closed her eyes and laid next to her… she felt so exhausted but didn't know why. It wasn't as if she had sex… she was just tired. She curled up next to her and fell asleep instantly.

Celes was shaking for a different reason now, Roman had… asked for help… and then fell asleep as if it hadn't happened. She pulled some pillows off the couch and put them where she was and pulled on her sweats she left the room looking back at Roman one last time. She shook the whole time she looked for Lee. When she found him she flew into his arms and cried.

"Somethings really wrong Lee." she cried. "Roman was so different tonight while we were… and then she changed again… she needs our help Lee. I think… her demon is… I don't know." she said and he held her tightly.

"Let's try this spell okay, Harry will be here soon." Lee said looking down at her.

"I can't… lose her… we can't…" Celes cried.

"We won't." he said softly rocking her slightly.

"Hey are we going to… what happened?" Harry asked coming over and taking Celes' hand. She hugged him to her.

"Roman… is different." Lee said.

"I know that Lee." Harry said as Celes clung to him. He stroked her hair and smelled her.

"We have to try this." he said softly to Celes rubbing her back. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Okay Papa Bear." she said softly.

Lee and Harry helped her to stand and they went over to the altar Lee had set up. They stood around it hands joined. Celes between them and Lee closed his eyes and started concentrating.

"Think with your love for Ro, think of how you want to protect her." he said reaching forward and grabbing a ring he had given her a long time ago. It was the talisman he had picked. He closed his eyes and started to push the shield out from himself trying to wrap the house in it. It was working it seemed until all of sudden it snapped back and he fell back under the impact of it. He nearly brought Celes down with him but Harry grabbed her and held her up and she let go of Lee's hand.

The room filled with laughter and they all turned to see the demon looking at them amusement in his eyes.

"She wants me here, you idiots. That won't work." he laughed.

Lee stood up but Celes stopped him. "Why? What did you do?" she asked him.

"I didn't do anything. Do you really think you can keep me from her? _Me?_ " he laughed again. "I am apart of her. She is apart of me. You can't have one without the other. If you banish me you are banishing her."

Celes stepped forward and pulled away from Harry. "Why did you want to be away from her so badly? You… torchered her for months… she died… you're free now and all you do is terrorize us. Why? Go live your life that you got." Celes said still advancing on him.

"SHE IS MINE!" he yelled at her. "I knew if I was free from her I could have her for myself. I know you would figure out how to bring her back. You just needed an extra push to find it." he growled. "Now that I am free, I am making it my mission to have her. She is mine first and she will _always_ be mine."

Celes' anger flared and she stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "She is _mine_ , she will _always be mine._ She was meant to be mine, and I was meant to be her's. I dont care about your childish pursuits of her. She is mine. You leave us alone." she growled into his face. "You don't ever touch her again."

"This is one funny way of showing it." he hissed at her as he pulled out of her grip. "You say she is yours but yet you chose Lee over her. Not for weeks or days. For months! She cried nearly every night when you didn't go to her. She cried nearly every night hoping you would see her. She cried nearly every night when you looked at him, when she caught you making out with him, and when you chose him over her in the kitchen!" he hissed. "Don't play coy, Celes. You always wanted him, you only put up with Roman because she mated him. You only wanted Lee. Isn't that right, Harry?" he said looking over Celes to him. "You felt it too didn't you?"

Celes flinched and looked back at Harry, he wasn't saying no. Celes' heart dropped, he wasn't saying no. She stumbled back and Lee's hand shot out to catch her. "Don't." she said and pushed him away. "I… " she said and turned stumbling out of the room. She didn't stop until she was alone in a dark closet. She sank down and cried. Maybe he was right, maybe she had always wanted Lee… maybe thats why she was. She didn't finish that thought and just leaned her head back and cried, she did this… she was the reason Roman was so… hurt. She shook and cried and shut down a little at a time. She didn't know when she finally fell asleep, but she did know that she didn't want to wake up again.

Roman gasped as she sat up out of dead sleep. She reached out for Celes. She was slipping away. She quickly shot to her feel and left the room. "Celes!" she called out. "Celes!"

"Leave her, Roman." her demon told her.

"No! You said I would have her!" She hissed at him.

"She tried to keep me from you. They all did. Especially Lee. This is all his fault. He made them come together and try to banish me from the house." He held her hands. "You still want me, don't you?"

"But… Celes… I want both of you." She reached up and cupped his cheek. In that moment he seemed to shrink down to a little kid. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at her. It was as if he never grew any further then a toddler. Roman knelt down so that she was on his level. "You poor thing." She whispered. "I will always want you. You complete me but Celes also completes _us._ Without her… we can lose ourselves. We _need_ her. This is not her fault."

"But… I want you."

"I know, sweetie. I know and you will have me, but we need her." She held him tighter against her. "We need her."

He nodded, "She is in the closet." He told her as he pointed. "Over there."

Roman nodded as he vanished. She quickly went to the closet and opened it. Celes laid pale on the ground. She dragged her out and pulled her into her lap. "Celes," She shook her. "Come back to me." She rocked her as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh, God. Celes come back to me, now." She cried as she held her tight. "You promised. You promised you would never leave me. Why are you leaving me now?"

Celes stirred as she opened her eyes, she was in Roman's lap and Roman was crying rocking her. She reached a heavy arm up and touched Roman as if testing if she was real.

"Roman?" she asked softly. "Am I… dead?"

"Oh, God no." She told her. "But stop pulling away from me… why are you willing yourself to die? Stop it!" she hissed at her and sniffed. "You promised… you promised."

Celes felt a stab in her heart. "I thought that… you would be better without me. I stole Lee from you, I… hurt Harry… I messed everything up… I know I promised but maybe he's right, maybe I did stick around so I could have Lee." she said and felt her belly give a turn and Miles kicked and Celes' heart filled with guilt.

"I don't care about Lee!" she hissed. "I want _you_. _You_ promised! You said you would never leave. I don't care if you want Lee to yourself. I want you. I will take care of Harry… just come back to me." Roman cried. "Please come back to me."

Celes sat up suddenly feeling upset. "You _love_ Lee… I… can't even… you're … God. That little brat has got you all twisted around. I'm not going anywhere, I can believe I let him get to me. Jeezuz. Roman I'm not leaving you." she said shaking her a little.

Roman cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "But you promised…" she sniffed. "You nearly broke your promise…"

"Because thats what he wanted me to do. Can't you see your demon is manipulating you?" she asked. "He wanted me gone… he's… Oh God…" she trailed off.

She flinched as she heard her anger towards him. "He… he was only doing what he thought was best for me… I… didn't want to burden Harry with this so when he came to me… he consoled me."

"Harry is suppose to console you, its not a burden. He loves you, just as much as I do. Your demon is only doing all that to take you away." Celes sighed pushing her hair back off her shoulder.

"I… didn't want to hurt him. I know I have an unhealthy obsession for you and I didn't want to hurt him with that. It's not right."

Celes felt her heart clench. "He… didnt say no." she whispered. "But… your demon Ro?" she asked. "You could have told me… I would have listened."

Roman shook her head, "No… I wanted you happy. You were… are happy with _him_ … I… was scared you wouldn't care if I did say something… I… can't please you, can I?" she asked starting to cry again. "Not like him." she wiped at her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest. "I… hate him for it. I really do… He is a man and I'm only a woman that can't do anything."

Celes sighed fighting her instinct to smack Roman. "You please me, Ro. You please me in ways no one else can. You are mine… you're my soul mate. You're inside of me all the time. I'm not… complete without you." she said decided to avoid how she felt about Lee.

She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry." she told her. "These are my insecurities and I know I have to deal with them. I didn't mean to push them onto you."

Celes actually gave a little laugh. "You sound like me, baby girl. We will deal with them together just like we deal with mine together." she whispered.

She nodded her head but still kept her head down in shame. "I'm still sorry."

"I am too, this whole situation came out of left field, just all of it." Celes sighed picking her chin up to look into her eyes, they were dark. She leaned forward and kissed her with as much love as she could manage.

She moaned as she felt her heart flutter. "I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever." Celes said softly sighing against her lips.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Lets go take a bath. I want to show you I'm not going anywhere." Celes said leaning her forehead on Roman's. The baby kicked and she gave a little gasp. "Hey that hurt." she said to him.

Roman pulled back a little. "He… he is unhappy with me, isn't he? I have kept you and Lee apart and he wants his father."

Celes sighed and rubbed her belly. "Its okay, he'll be fine." she said and looked down at Roman's belly and reached out to touch it. "He seems to calm when he realizes that she is here too." she said as Miles settled when she showed him Roman's baby.

Roman's baby reached out a blanket of warmth and love. She sighed as she closed her eyes. It was as if a load was lifted off her shoulders. When she looked at Celes tears filled her Honey colored eyes. "Please," she whispered. "protect Lee and help him as much as you can… you have to stop my demon."

"I will, I promise. He won't hurt Lee." she said fiercely and then softer. "And neither will you."

She nodded as her eyes softened at her, "I am so sorry I can't stay with you… She seems to be helping me now but I don't know how long I can stay… I'm locked away. I can't control myself."

"Like when you lost your powers." Celes said in wonder. "I will figure this out… I'll protect Lee… I'll make it all better."

Roman sighed as she closed her eyes. "Thank you. I know I can count on you." She smiled. "We always work each other's issues out." She gave a little laugh. "I feel his pain." She told him as she looked at her. "Tell him I love him. I really do."

"I will, I promise." Celes said and kissed her desperately. "Don't go." she said tears filling her eyes.

"I have too… Just this moment is draining her. I can't keep doing this…" She growled and kissed her. "My demon is going to get a smack down of a century for what he is doing." She smiled at Celes. "This time _you_ have to be strong for the both of us. I know its going to be hard but you can do it." She cupped her cheek and rubbed her thumb over her cheekbone. "My Mama Bear." She closed her eyes, laid on her side, and placed her head on Celes' lap. Then she fell asleep.

A couple of days had gone by and Roman had started loosening the 'reins' on Celes. She spent more time at Rolesque doing her job instead of putting up lists on what they were to do. Everything was slowly coming back together. Roman still avoided Lee. She had spent time with Celes as much as she could and Celes had spent time trying to calm Roman as much as she could and still sneak around to see Lee and try to help him and sooth me.

One day Roman sat in her the garden Harry had made for her. She had slipped away from Celes to allow her time with Lee even though she wanted to go and find her and make sure she wasn't with him. She hated how she was making her unhappy about only sticking with her even though she wanted to be with Lee too.

"I'm glad you came back." Harry told her as he stepped out onto the little deck. He sat down next to her.

Roman gave him a smile, "I missed you." She told him.

"Why did you leave? I… could have helped you."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I… It wasn't fair to you. I love being around you and allowing you to hold me but… I just wanted…" she trailed off as she looked out onto the garden.

"You wanted Lee more?" he whispered.

"Oh, no!" Roman told him as she looked up at him. "No. I don't want him. I don't want anything to do with him… I want… Celes. I just have a need to be with her but she… she wants Lee… She can't be without him and the baby even wants him. I.. didn't want to hurt your feelings. It's my problem."

"Ro, you told me we are a family. When one of us one of us hurts we all hurt." He told her as he pulled her into him and held her. "I could have helped you. I _want_ you to rely on me. I want to help you no matter what it is."

She looked up at and her lower lip quivered. "I… I am so… I… I hate him, Harry. I really do. I tried to kill him the day I left. I really did. She doesn't want me… not like how she wants him. I can't please her like he can… I don't have what she needs and he does… its why I hate him." tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't want him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Ro… he is your husband and you are mated to him." He told her.

"And he is the biggest mistake of my life… He is taking Celes' attention away from me and I can't have her. He doesn't love me as he use too and I'm slowly losing her love."

"Oh, God." he groaned as he held her close and rocked her. "You aren't losing their love."

She looked up at him, "You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you. I will always love you." Harry told her.

She nodded as she sniffed and looked out onto the garden. "I think it may be me and you against the world." she whispered.

They sat their for a long time just staring out into the garden. Harry was lost in his thoughts and trying to figure out how to fix everything. Ro just sat there thinking of nothing. She only felt Harry and embraced his love for her and his warmth. She slowly started to drift to sleep.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes, Ro?"

"I want you to name our child." she told him. "Whatever you want to name her, I would be happy to have you name her." she then fell asleep.

Celes sat alone in her room she shared with Lee, she should be using this time to be with him but he was in the kitchen. She hugged her legs as close to herself as she could and when that didnt work she got up and went over to lay on the bed. She rolled onto her left side and sighed. She traced circles in the pillow. She felt Lee before she saw him. He crawled into the bed next to her and rubbed her belly. She smiled up sadly at him.

"I think I may have a way to help Ro." he said softly.

"Yeah? Don't tell me about it, I don't want to lie to her right now." Celes said softly.

"Okay, are you alright?" he asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm good, I… miss you." she said blushing feeling guilty.

"Celes." he said and moved closer and kissed her. He didn't say it back, he missed Roman not her and she knew that. She snuggled into his chest anyways, taking comfort in his closeness.

"We'll get her back." she whispered fighting back tears.

"I know, and then things will be okay again." he whispered back. He pulled back, "I have to go finish dinner. You'll be okay without me?"

' _No'_ she thought but said; "Yes." he nodded and kissed her forehead and left her. She curled around herself and cried. She was so guilt ridden, part of her… the darkest part of her wanted it to stay this way forever, but the part of her that thought straight that knew how this was suppose to be wanted it all back to normal. There was a war going on inside Celes, and it made her sick.

Celes gasped when her stomach rolled and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She sat back from the toilet when she finally stopped shaking and sweaty. She crawled over to the tub turned on the taps striped out of her clothes and got in. She sat in the tub for most of the rest of the evening until Lee came up and told her it was dinner time.

She sat silently and picked at her food, still feeling a nauseous. No one said anything, or talked. It was just Harry and Lee but she could tell they were afraid to talk. They were probably smart not to. After dinner, Celes went to her and Harry's room and crawled into the bed. She positioned pillows around herself and fell into a fitful sleep.

Lee watched Celes throughout dinner, he was worried about her but didn't say anything. After she left he stood and looked down at her plate, his eyebrows knitted together, she hadn't eaten. He looked at Harry to see he was pretty much thinking the same thing. He sighed and picked up her plate and then his own and went into the kitchen to clean up.

Harry walked in and folded his arms over his chest and watched Lee. "The other night you really blew it, didn't you?"

Lee flinched and then nodded. "I managed to mess things up worse with the demon, Ro and Celes. So yeah, I guess I did. You can be the hero, chosen one." he said a little harshly.

"You already know which one I'm choosing." he told him. "As much as I play the 'hero' I don't think its right."

Lee dropped the dish rag and turned to Harry. "You don't think what's right?" he asked narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"You already know," he snapped. "You saw it. You saw all of this coming. You saw how Ro was attached to Cel and wanted to be close to her but you couldn't allow it, could you? You needed to prove a point and keep Celes to yourself. Now look where we are. Ro's demon has her mixed up and wanting to kill you. I want Ro, but this isn't how I want her. I want her to freely chose me, not because her demon played with her mind and made her hate you."

"You think I _wanted_ all of this? I didn't _want_ the woman I love most in the world to hate me and want to kill me? I _never_ wanted this. I wanted _her._ I… I dont even know." he said looking at Harry.

He sighed irritably. "You may not wanted her to kill you but you wanted to teach her a lesson. Didn't you?"

"I didnt…" Lee trailed off. "I didnt want to teach her anything. We were happy, we were fine. We were all fine… it was all working. Its the demon that came in and fucked it all up."

"Stop lying!" he told him. "You know your wife better than I. You know how she is attached to Celes and you knew this pregnancy made her extremely attached to Celes. So tell me, _Lee_ ," he paused. "Why did you take up most of Celes' attention? You and you alone know you had the power to let Celes know that she needed to spend more time with Ro. So again, I say, you _wanted_ to teach her a lesson."

Lee shook his head. "I didnt want to teach her anything, Celes… she _needed_ me… I didn't…" he stopped the thought before it came out. "I… Oh God… what did I do?" he asked as it all hit him. He hadn't told Celes that she needed to go to Ro, he didnt even think about Roman… why hadn't he thought about his wife?

"Exactly," he nodded. "You know they both love you. There are times I think they love you more than me. Then I was able to have Ro and finally get to know her. I was grateful for that. She is an amazing person and I love her. But there are times I still think you have your jealousy of me. You have Celes all to yourself and then Ro's attention to Celes being torn between Celes and I is unfair to her. Then when you took more of Celes' attention it was as if you were unconsciously took Ro's attention from me."

Lee sighed and looked at Harry. "I really didn't want this to happen… I didnt even… the baby… and the drama and just everything." Lee said turning away from Harry.

"Well it happened and now you know why I say this is _your_ fault and _you_ need to fix it." he sighed, "Look, mate I know your life with Ro hasn't been easy. There had been many miss than there were hits. And you find yourself sitting alone asking yourself 'Why? Why me? Why can't I get anything right?'. I asked myself that same question when I was in school. When I thought something was finally going right something always went wrong. It felt I couldn't do anything right and I was constantly being attacked. But then It was over… It all ended and I finally found a normal. Yes, our family is out of wake and has its drama but this had nothing on Voldemort. So, to you I say this. Get your shit together and fix this. But if you hurt anyone of them, you better believe I am going to hurt you." WIth that said Harry walked out.

Roman locked up the doors to Rolesque and sighed. It was another busy night. It was when she was working that she even felt normal. She walked up to her office and sighed as she sat behind her desk. She propped her feet up and closed her eyes. She rubbed her baby bump and felt her kick a little. A couple of days had gone by and the house was still tense… maybe even more so. On some nights she would crawl into the bed with Celes. She had been sleeping in her own room she would normal sleep with Harry in. She would only cuddle with her. Just she would wake early and leave the room. When she was too tired after work she was sometimes nap in her hidden room then make her way home.

It was nearly Christmas and Ro had closed down Rolesque for the holidays so that the performers could spend time with their family. It was still hard to deal with everything going on in the house. Ro had kept her distance with everyone especially with Lee. Every time she saw him she had a need to just hurt him or try to kill him. It was only Celes' wish that she didn't hurt him. Celes and her hadn't done anything much except for cuddle close in the media room and watched movies. She knew it was her fault. She didn't want to force Celes to stay with her. She wanted her to chose to be with her with her own free will. She didn't hear from demon like she usually did. There was only nights when she was alone that she would see him. They didn't talk to each other but he would hold her and she would allow it.

Ro had lain down for a nap. She found she was more tired than she usually was. With all the negative emotions floating around she felt drained. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but all of a sudden a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Her demon appeared before her in a form of a little kid. He screamed in pain as he ran to her. Through the connection she also heard her daughter scream and Celes. She quickly aperated to Celes. Roman grunted more as the pain sliced through her. Harry had ran into the room. He took in the scene of Celes screaming, Ro's demon screaming, and Roman slowly going down in pain.

"Lee!" he shouted as he ran towards them. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know where to start. "Lee!" he shouted again.

Then all of a sudden Roman's demon disappeared. She spread her hands around trying to look around for him. "Where is he? Where is my demon?" she asked frantically. She connected to him strongly and found him in one of the spare rooms.

She aperated to the room just in time to stop Lee.

"No!" she screamed as she flung herself over him and glared up at Lee. "What have you done!"

He looked a little shocked at her. "I am trying to get rid of him."

"No! He is mine. Stop what you are doing… please." she cried as she kept her body over his. "You are killing us." she connected to him and passed her pain, Celes', his child's, her child's, and her demon's pain.

"Lee, I don't know what to do!" Harry said as he ran in the room carrying Celes.

Lee fell to his knees and held his head. "I'm sorry." he told her. "Oh, God. I'm sorry." he did a wave of his hand and it all went away.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone calmed down. They all moaned in pained as they curled onto their sides. "What did you do?" he asked. He looked over Celes and pressed his hand to Celes' belly. The baby had calmed down a bit but he still kicked hard. He walked over to Roman and checked her. He pressed his hand to her belly. His daughter was also in pain but had calmed down. He growled as he whirled on Lee.

Lee had stood up to his knees as he looked around. "I… I had tried to take Ro's demon away from her. I had to use something more personal of hers… I used the part of her magic."

Harry growled at him. "You did what?!" he yelled.

"It was the only way I could get to her demon." he told her.

"You… her magic? The same magic that connects us? The same magic that connects our children and our unborn…" he balled his fist up and socked him in the jaw. "Asshole!" he yelled. "You could have killed us all! Even our children… Oh, God… the kids!"

Harry apperated out the room.

Roman looked over at Celes. She crawled slowly to her. "Cel-Bear." She whimpered. "Are… are you okay?" She asked as she looked down at her. She looked extremely pale."

Celes panted, tears still falling down her cheeks. She clutched her belly trying in vain to calm Miles. "I… I don't know." she looked at Lee and tears came faster. "Our son…" she said to him. She looked back at Roman. "Please come back now."

Roman breathed heavily as she looked down at her. She pressed her hands to her belly and pushed her powers into her womb and reached for Miles. " _Hey, little man."_ she soothed. " _Listen to mummy. I need you to calm down. Come on calm down for your mum and mummy."_

Celes couldn't stop the tears when Miles finally calmed she sighed but still cried. She was shaking and trying to sit up. She felt like she'd run for hours. She moaned and looked over at Lee again. "What did he do?" she asked still rubbing her belly protectively.

Roman tried to crawled over to her demon and held him in her arms. She still cried as he did. "He is still a child." She whispered. "He is only a child. How could you do this to us?" she looked up at Lee. "What have I done to you to deserve your hate?"

"Ro… I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you… I wanted to fix everything." He looked over to Celes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You almost killed Miles." she said to him. Part of her wanted to go over and hug him he looked so wrecked. But she didn't go over to him and hug him. She went over and smacked him in the face. "You almost killed my baby." she said to him and turned to Roman and looked at her demon. He looked so little. She crawled over to them and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Oh, little prince… " she said before she thought about it.

He looked up at her and tried to hiss at her but only groaned. "I… I… I'm still mean." he whimpered. But his eyes betrayed him. He wanted to be mean and bad but some how he softened.

Celes tilted his head a little and then did something unexpected. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know you are, little prince." she whispered and heard Lee gasp and looked up at him and then back at Roman in shock. What was she doing? She moved away from them and pressed herself to the bed in the room.

Roman cradled him in her arms. He was hers and no one was going to kill him. If there was going to be killing of him she was going to handle it. She glared up at Lee. Harry aperated back and glared at Lee.

"You are so lucky they were not affected by this." He still socked him again. "I told you if you hurt them I would hurt you." he growled.

Celes watched them and then when Harry pulled away she crawled over to him so fast he was shocked when she was climbing into his arms. She pressed close and cried harder still.

Roman shook her head as she only looked at Lee. "You should have asked or told someone." She growled. "You are dealing with magic you do not understand and in doing so you nearly killed us all." Her eyes were now her normal honey color but tears were still in her eyes. "You should have asked." she cried as she held her demon closer to her and pressed her cheek to his head. Then she aperated out the room. She stood outside Rolesque. She gave a wave to her hand and lifted the ban on it. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in with her demon. She went to her room and crawled onto the bed with him still in her arms.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"No, don't say that. This was not your fault." She told him as she rocked him.

"Yes it is… I… pushed him to do this." he cuddled his head closer to her heart. "Don't be mad at him."

Roman's heart clenched as she looked down at him. He was only a child. His emotions were only a child but he had grown with her. He had acted like a child all along because… why? She snipped as she laid down with him and held him close. His soft snores blew against her neck. She caressed his arm and face as she watched him sleep then she fell asleep herself.

After Roman left with her demon Harry had carried Celes to their room where he placed her in bed, moved the pillows and pulled her to him. She didn't sleep she just laid there with him trying to calm down still. She drifted in and out of light sleep and at some point Harry left her to go get food.

She was curled on her side when Lee stepped through the door. Her heart lifted and clenched at the same time.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know you are, but I dont forgive you. Miles could have died, I know I considered some drastic stuff at the beginning of this pregnancy but I would never! You risked not only his life, but mine, Roman's, and her babies. All because of her demon. I've had some new thoughts about him lately… but thats not the point. Lee… I need you by me… while I'm pregnant I need you by me… but thats it. You can sleep in a bloody chair in the same room. After though…" her heart clenched. "I need you to stay away from me for a while."

"Celes… " he said trailing off. "I didnt want to hurt Miles, or you, or Roman… or her child… or anybody. I just wanted… "

"What Lee? Normal? We don't have normal in this family." Celes said sitting up on the bed.

"I just wanted Ro back, the real one not the one she's been lately." he said dropping his head in his hand.

Celes wanted to go over and crawl into his lap and make him feel better. Instead she sighed and pointed to the chair and ottoman. "You can stay there. Dont say anything when Harry comes back because he will likely punch you again." she said and he went over to it. She threw a blanket to him, her heart was already softening to him. Where was Roman's stolen stubbornness when she needed. (lol! Sorry I seemed to have stolen it back)

Celes laid down and looked at Lee, when Harry came back he didnt even look at Lee, he just crawled into the bed and pulled Celes to him. She snuggled deeper into him and watched Lee watch them. She felt her eyes fill with tears again and felt Miles give a little nudge. She pulled Harry's hands down to her belly and then drifted off to sleep, still watching Lee.

Celes woke the next morning and gave a moan, he whole body hurt. She felt Harry stir behind her and she opened her eyes, Lee was gone. She rolled over and looked at Harry. He smiled down at her.

"Wheres Lee?" she asked sleepily, and immediately winced. "Sorry."

"No, its okay I understand. Hes downstairs he left about ten minutes ago. I think he making breakfast. As if that makes up for anything." Harry said and Celes cupped his cheek.

"Is Ro back yet?" she asked reaching out for her.

"Not that I know of, I haven't left your side." Harry said and stroked her hair back.

"Oh Harry…" Celes said and her eyes filled with tears. "I miss you, I know I have this thing with Lee… and its… difficult but I miss you so much. I… just…" Celes said and Harry leaned down and kissed her. She moaned and pressed into him, he moaned and ran his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth and he dipped his tongue inside her mouth she danced her tongue around his. He pulled her closer still and she moaned again, she missed him so much it hurt, and then Miles kicked her and she gasped jumping away from Harry touching her belly. She blushed and looked at him. "Im sorry." she whispered.

"Dont be, It's okay really." Harry said softly.

"I still love you." she whispered.

"I still love you too." Harry whispered back. They laid there for a few more minutes and Celes sat up with a sigh.

"I have to go to the clinic for a while today." she said.

"After what happened last night? Maybe you shouldnt." Harry said.

"I need to, we are closed today because it… " she trailed off realizing what the day was and looked up at Harry. "Christmas… "

"Go tomorrow. Molly has the kids. I thought we could go later and join our family." he said and Celes nodded. "I have something for you."

"You do? I didnt get you anything… I didn't get anybody anything this year, not even my children." Celes said tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry, Blaise took care of that for you." Harry said kissing her cheek and handing her a box.

She took it and smiled at him. She unwrapped it to reveal a jewelry box. She cracked it opened and her eyes filled with tears. She was looking down at the white gold necklace with the teardrop emerald on it that he had given her when they were first years at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen it since she used it to conceal her pregnancy with Jude. She looked at him in wonder and shock.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered.

"I was going through some old boxes we never opened when we moved here and I found it. I removed the concealments and protections spells on it." he picked it up out of the box and Celes moved her hair out of the way and he put it on. When it was on she reached up and touched it looking at her amamzing husband.

"I still love you." she whispered.

"I still love you too." Harry said and kissed her. Her stomach growled and she moaned. "Guess Miles is hungry." Harry laughed.

"Mmm and Mama Bear." she said nodding. It was amazing how those words didn't make her feel guilt. She sighed and pushed back the blankets and got out of the bed. She and Harry went down to the kitchen and when she stepped into it Lee was there and she visibly relaxed.

Lee turned for a minute and looked into her eyes and then dropped his gaze. "Morning." he said.

"Good Morning Lee." Celes said softly.

"Hungry?" he asked holding up a pan of what looked like corned beef hash.

"Yes." Celes said as she sat down. "Erm, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Lee said softly putting a plate in front of her. He touched her hand by mistake but before he could pull it away she grabbed it.

"I still don't forgive you." she said softly and watched tears fill his eyes. "But I do love you, Papa Bear." she finished and let go of his hand. He turned away for a minute ignoring Harry's glare. When he turned back around he pushed a box across the island to Celes.

"I got you this, I saw it a few weeks ago… and I got it for you." he said softly.

Celes set down the fork and took a deep breath. She took the top off the box and pushed the tissue paper aside and her eyes filled with tears. In a sterling silver picture frame was the second ultrasound picture of Miles. He was looking at them, or it looked like he was. Under it engraved in a beautiful script it said is name; Miles Ethan Jordan. Celes touched the last name and looked up at Lee. "Jordan?"

"Hes my son." he said softly. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"I… yes." she said, she knew he did this before and maybe he didn't mean to nearly kill their son. She sighed and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and Harry looped an arm around her, she leaned on his shoulder and looked at Lee. "Has Roman come home yet?" she asked.

"No, I was going to go look for her… " he said unsure.

"Let me find her." Celes said a little harshly.

"Okay." Lee said looking down at his hands. "She probably doesn't want to see me anyways."

"I don't know Lee, you really… fucked things up." Celes said and Harry and Lee looked at Celes in shock. She rarely if ever said that word. "What? It was appropriate. Besides, I want to see if after she opens Rolesque after the holidays I can sing a song."

"Celes you're pregnant… " Lee said looking at her.

"I know that, I'm going to do it on open mic night… after I tell Roman we should have them." she said with a smile.

"You minx." Lee said with a small smile. Celes smiled and then realized she was going to forgive him if she stayed in the room with him too long. She got up and looked at Harry, she kissed him gave a meaningful look to Lee and then went to the door grabbing her shoes, she put them on and apperated to where she knew Roman would be. She pulled out her key and unlocked the front door stepping into the lounge. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Ro, baby girl? Are you here?" she called walking in more and heading towards the stairs to the office. She got to the door and found it locked. "Ro, baby?"

Ro was awaken by her demon shaking her. "Ro," he whispered. "Celes is here."

She moaned sleepily and waved her hand and unlocked the door. She pulled her demon down and held him to her chest.

Celes heard the door unlock and stepped into the office, she went to the secret door which was open and stepped into the room to find Roman hugging her demon to her. Celes' heart softened towards them. She smiled a little.

"Roman, little prince… " she trailed off at a loss.

Roman opened her eyes and gave a little smile at her. "Is it morning or afternoon?" She asked.

"Mid-morning, Christmas." Celes said with a little laugh.

She frowned, "It's Christmas? Are you sure it's today?"

"Yes, and before you worry about the kids Blaise went and shopped for all of them for us." Celes said.

Roman reached out her hand to her. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to ask."

Celes stepped forward and took her hand. "Im feeling fine, we are feeling fine. Im pissed beyond belief but otherwise I'm okay." she said softly.

Ro's demon frowned at them. He didn't know what was wrong with him but seeing both Roman and Celes made him upset but he was also defensive of Lee. "Dont blame him. It wasn't his fault." He told them.

Celes looked at him with a tender smile. "Little prince?" she asked him.

He pulled from Roman so he could look at both of them. "I pushed him to do it." He hissed as he pulled on his hair. "What am I doing? I'm supposed to be rejoicing in this. What are you here!" He snapped at Celes.

Roman thump him on the head. "Be nice." She scolded.

Celes looked down at him. "Its alright." she found herself saying sitting down on the bed and running a finger down his little cheek. "I just wanted to bring Roman home… and you." she said.

"Home?" He asked.

"Yes, you belong with us now." Celes said softly. She looked at Roman. "I get it now."

"What do you get?" Roman asked as she sat up and pulled her demon onto her lap. She combed her fingers through his hair and started to braid it.

"He's apart of you, and you of him. What happens to one, happens to the other. We need to keep him close to keep you both safe." she whispered. Celes felt like a fog was settling into her brain as she said all this, like something was clouding her eyes she didn't care though in that moment she carried such love for both Roman and her demon.

"Of course I am." He blushed as he looked down at his hands. "Its the same with you too... just not so intense."

Celes looked at him. "Its as intense." she insisted but shook her head. "Please come home."

Roman nodded. "I will come home." Then she looked down at her demon. "Damon, will come too."

"Damon?" He frowned. "What kind of name is that?

"I like it." Celes shrugs and grins at Roman. "But I usually like everything Ro says or does."

"I..." he blushed. "I will answer to it... but I want a full name when I'm born."

"When you're born?" Celes asked him.

"I'm technically not born. I was attached to Ro. I physically grew with her as a spiritual. But now that I'm away from her I'm just a soulless... well... I'm not sure what I am."

Ro frowned. "I... don't know either."

"Right now? Youre our little prince." Celes said standing. "Now come on, lets go home. Lee…" she trailed off and looked at the demon and Roman and blushed. "Um Harry is waiting." she amended.

Roman nodded. "I... okay. Lets go home."

"Brilliant." Celes grinned and gave a little gasp when Miles kicked in happiness. "I guess Miles would like you to come home too." she rubbed her belly.

Roman smiled as she touched her belly. "I asked Harry to name our child... I'm still waiting for the name."

"He'll come up with something, he's quite clever that wonderful husband of mine. Oh I forgot, I'd like to organize open mic night here once a week… " she said smiling at Roman.

"Open mic night? I never thought about it... it could also find us girls or guys willing to work and perform... I think thats a great idea." She smiled at celes. She looked down at Damon and pulled on his hair. "I want you to grow your hair long."

"Well duh." He said as he pushed her hands away. "You are so... touchy."

Celes smiled at them. "Okay home now." she said putting a bit of force in her words.

"Yes, ma'am." Roman looked down at Damon. "You stay close to me close Celes. Don't go off on your own."

He nodded and they apparated back home.

Celes looked around the front hall and then looked over at the living room. Harry and Lee were in there. It looked like they weren't killing each other. Maybe they'd talked it all out. Celes walked over to the room followed closely by Ro and her demon. She concealed him from their view.

"Uh, I brought her home." she said and they looked up. Harry came over and kissed Celes softly and Lee waved from the couch. Celes placed her hand on her belly. "Uh, you need to not get mad now." she said looking at both of them and then stepping aside so they could see Damon. They both gasped and looked at Celes and Roman in question but didn't do anything.

"He stays." She told them. "No arguments."

Harry was the first one to nod, he looked back at Lee. "Come on mate, just… don't you think you owe them this?" he asked. Lee flinched but nodded.

Celes cupped Harry's cheek and smiled up at him. Then she turned to Roman and Damon. "Okay, so uh… Christmas… Molly has invited us all to the Burrow." she said. "Oh I have to get the picture of Miles to show her… "

"I have it." Lee said holding up the frame. "I thought you'd want to show her." he said and Celes sighed and closed her eyes pressing her lips together. "Thank you." she said not turning to him.

Roman kept running her fingers over Damon's head. She gave a glance at Lee. She looked at Harry, "Have you thought of a name?"

Harry nodded. "I have, its a little out there… though….Sha're." he said with a small smile.

She smiled. "I like it." She told him. Its different... like my name."

Celes smiled at them, she looked over to Lee. He hadn't had much say in Miles' name although the name was directly from his family. She smiled at him and then turned back. "I love it, I knew you could come up with something you clever boy." Celes said softly.

She smiled at her then looked back over to Lee. "I'm still waiting for a name for us." She told them. "You two are known are as the Bears."

Celes looked at Lee and bit her lip. "Uh…"

"Well… I don't know." Lee said and Celes sighed putting her hands into her lower back. She made a pained look and went over and sat down on the other end of the couch. She looked at Lee, her heart wanted to forgive him.

"I guess we are not thinking well together right now." Celes said shrugging and wincing.

Lee looked at her suddenly and their minds thought the same thought. "The Lions." they said together.

Roman frowned, "The Lions?" she looked at Harry and laughed, "Why the Lions?" she asked them.

"Well Harry, he's a Lion of Gryffindor the fierce protector of his pride." Celes said looking at him lovingly.

"And Ro, she's his Lioness, protective of her family to a fault and always supportive of him." Lee said looking at her. Celes turned and looked at the way he looked at Roman with such love and her heart clenched, she looked back at Harry and it felt a little better.

Roman smiled shyly. Then she looked up at Harry. "So, Lion, what do you think?"

Harry went over to her, nodded to the Damon and grabbed Roman around the waist he kissed her. "I like it, Lioness." he whispered.

She laughed, "I like it too." she looked over to Celes and Lee. "I think we should get going. Tiger keeps calling me."

Celes laughed and stood. "Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, oh my." she chanted and turned to Lee. He stood and came to stand next to her but didn't touch her. "Lets go."

Roman gave a genuine laugh. "That was a good one. I didn't even think about that before I said his name." She took Damon's hand and held it in hers.

Celes watched Lee's eyes flicker down to that and she reached out for his hand. Curse him, she had forgiven him. But she was going to make him… she didn't even know she was happy that things were even half way normal she decided to push those thoughts away and took a firmer hold on Lee's hand and offered her other to Harry. "Lets go." she said softly.

They aperated to the Burrow and Roman made sure to keep Damon close by. The kids had all ran to them and hugged them. Roman felt her heart lighten as she played with them and talked to them. They were curious about Damon but he sat next between Ro and Celes and didn't say anything. It wasn't until Luke stood in front of him, along with Lark, Jude, and Noah.

Luke crossed his small arms over his chest and frowned at him. "You have been hurting everyone, haven't you?" he said.

Damon hissed at him and Luke hissed back. Then he hit him on the leg. Ro was going to stop it but then Luke pulled him by the hand.

"Come on, we play."

Alaric took Damon's other hand as if following suit with Luke and Noah and Jude followed. Celes' eyes filled with tears as she watched them, she looked at Roman and smiled at her.

Roman wrung her hands as she watched them outside. "You don't think… I don't know… You don't think it will be weird, do you?"

"Think what will be weird?" Celes asked putting her arms around Roman's shoulders and burying her face in Roman's hair.

"Well… Damon isn't really… he isn't really human… neither is he really a child… well… he is but… at the same time he is just so mature for a child… I know they know he is different but still…"

"Roman, he won't hurt them, firstly. Second, he belongs here. I dont know why I think he does but he does. He belongs close by… even when hes being a little shit… especially when hes being a little shit." she smiled and pulled away. "Don't you worry baby girl, its all going to be okay."

She nodded as she watched them play. Celes was right, he did belong. He fit right in with the kids. He played and laughed with them. It was the first time she saw that and it brought tears to her eyes. He truly was a child.

Celes leaned her forehead on the side of Roman's head and watched the kids. "Come on, it's time to bite the bullet and explain to Mama why we are pregnant with each others husbands. I mean she always knew our relationships was odd but I don't think she got the reality of it. So yay us." she whispered with a laugh.

Roman smiled then sobered as she looked over her shoulder to Molly. "I won't like, I am scared to tell her. But I know its time." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Come on, Mama Bear."

Celes smiled and allowed Roman to pull her inside the Burrow. "Whatever you say Lioness." she said winking. They went over and sat down next to the boys. Celes took Roman's hand and they looked at Molly.

"Mama we have something… awkward to tell you." she started slowly.

"You know, that we… uh… we consider Harry as my husband and Lee as Celes' husband, right?" Roman told her.

Molly looked at them. "Yes, dear and I don't judge." she said with a smile.

"Well… these babies… they're uh… well Miles… he's Lee's son." Celes said watching Molly's reaction. She didn't, at all. Celes looked at Roman for help.

"And Shar'a is Harry's daughter…" she bit her lower lip as she frowned worriedly at Celes.

Molly kept staring at them then all of a sudden she was hugging the two of them. "I don't care how I get them girls, more grandchildren are more grandchildren in my book and you two are going big! My children have only had two and three kids!" she said.

Roman's eyebrows shot up as she hugged her back. "You don't have any questions about our relationships?" she asked in surprised.

"Oh no dear, you all love each other." Molly said and Celes laughed a little.

"You're kind of the best, Mama. You know?" she said still laughing.

"I do, my Celery." she said to Celes kissing her nose when she pulled back.

"Thank you, Mama Weasley." Roman told her with tears of relief in her eyes.

Molly sobered suddenly though and looked at Celes. "Why are you sad?" then to Roman. "You're both sad, and so are those boys. Did something happen?" she asked.

Celes smiled a little and hugged Molly again. "It did but we are working on it." she said and tears filled her eyes as her heart began to break all over.

Roman wiped at her tears, "We… always find a way to work things out."

Celes smiled and pulled away from Molly as Harry came over and pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "I still love you." She smiled and looked up at him.

"I still love you too." she whispered and looked at Lee as if willing him to go over to Roman.

Ro smiled at Harry then she made her way to the garden the kids were playing in. She sat on the stone wall and watched them. How was it she was in just a big family but at the same time felt so alone?

Lee had followed Roman and watched the kids play with her demon… or Damon as she and Celes now called him. He went up to her and sat down on the wall next to her. "Why do you need him?" he asked softly.

She sat stiffly. "Because he is me and I am him." she told him not looking at him.

Lee nodded. "I'm sorry." he whispered his voice breaking with emotion.

Tears leaked down her eyes. "I… I want to be so mad at you…" she sniffed. "I know what you were trying to do… and I forgive you for that. But, I can't forgive the fact that you didn't ask or tell anyone what you were doing." She looked at him then. "You should know that when you are learning new magic that you can't just jump into it without some kind of safety… What if something happened and you killed us? Or worse… what if you killed yourself?"

"I know, I know. I… Harry already chewed me up and spat me out about it. I really messed up… I could have killed my son, your daughter… you… Celes… all of us… I just wanted you back so bad… and now, Harry he's watching me, won't let me make a move without him knowing… and Celes… she's cold… and I didn't even get you back." Lee said the wall falling as he felt everything he did.

Roman wrapped her arms around him. "You did," she whispered. "You did get me back, but…" she looked back at Damon. "He release me… somehow he released me. I'm just so hurt… and I don't… I don't know… This is all new to me. All I know is I can't be without him and when you hurt him I was so scared. I felt as if you were trying to kill one of our children."

Lee hugged her close. "He can stay, if you need him he can stay. I can live with that. You… are all I want. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." he cried.

She knew she was probably crossing some line with Celes but she need her husband and she needed to comfort him as much as she wanted him to comfort her. She reached up and pulled him down to her lips. She kissed him deeply and sighed into his hold.

Celes watched from the door of the Burrow as Lee kissed Roman back, and her heart broke a little more. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't act on the pain she just watched them because a part of her knew that was right. She didn't hear Harry come up behind her but when his arms came around her she turned into his chest and cried. "After this is all over, when I give birth… we need to go away for a while." she cried and Harry rubbed her back.

"Go away? Roman wont like that." Harry said.

"I dont care, I don't want to stay gone… I just… I'll need time." Celes sobbed and Harry nodded.

"Okay, we can take a honeymoon okay? We never got one, how does that sound?" he asked and she looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"I'd like that Harry Potter." she sniffed and her lip trembled. "I still love you."

"And I still love you." Harry said softly and kissed her and for five minutes everything was okay.

Roman pulled away first and looked up at Lee. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you. If it was really me you know I would never have done that, right? I would never try to hurt you… I love you too much to do that."

"I love you too, and I know that." he said.

She nodded as she looked at the kids playing. Shar'a gave a kick then she felt a strange power reach out. She frowned as she looked at her baby bump. Roman sensed the power reach out behind her. She looked and her eyes connected with Celes' in surprised.

Celes held her bump and looked at Roman and suddenly she couldn't help but want to go over there. Miles wanted her to be over there damn it and she was going to go. Her legs started to move before she told them to.

Roman was also walking towards her. It was like she was being pulled to Celes and there was no stopping it.

When Celes reached Roman she reached out and touched her baby bump and Roman did the same. They both gasped. "They dont want to be apart." Celes whispered.

"No, they don't…" She frowned at her baby bump and then at Celes'. "Strangely enough I feel like they act strangely like twins… We seem to have a need… well, _I_ , seem to have a need to be around you…" she bit her lower lip as her insecurities came back. "Do you… feel the same?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I want to be by your side… I cant and dont want to be away from you." she said softly, she timidly reached out and kissed her softly, lightly. Almost like a feather of a kiss.

Roman sighed as she pressed fully to her lips. She pressed her forehead to hers. "This is going to be a little harder…" she smiled. "I want you but I can't have you when Damon is here. I don't trust anyone to watch him as I satisfy you and you me."

Celes let out a loud moan that caused her to blush. "Mmm, we need to find a way because I… want to…" she moaned again and shook a little with arousal.

"Oh, God." She connected to Lee and Harry. " _You two have to watch Damon. If he gets hurt, so help me God neither one of you will be safe from my wrath._ " she threatened them. " _We will be back as soon as we can._ " she told them then apereated Celes to their room.

Celes began to pull at Roman's cloths and finally got the shirt off and bra. She reached down and took her nipple into her mouth. "Oh God. Roman, I'm so horny right now." she moaned.

Roman panted as she also tried to pull her shirt off Celes. She moaned as she finally got to her. "Oh, God…" She pushed Celes onto the soft bed. "I feel like I haven't touched you in so long… I don't even remember the last time I had sex." She moaned as she kissed her.

Celes rubbed her hands down Roman's back and shivered. "Neither do I. Oh God. Roman, I need you to… I need to." she pushed at her own pants with one hand while she tried to work Roman's off. "I need you to touch me, I need to touch you please."

Roman tried to pull her pants down then gave up and waved her hand so that they were both nude. She thrust her fingers into Celes at the same time Celes entered her. They both moaned in unison. "Oh, God. Celes…" she moaned and bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes and enjoy the feel of everything.

Celes moaned and bucked her hips as she watched Roman close her eyes. Her whole body was on fire with arousal. She wanted Roman so badly and didn't even know it. She was starving for her. "Roman, I missed you. I… oh… I love you." she moaned.

Roman honey eyes looked at her as she bucked on her fingers. "Cel… I missed you so much…" she moaned again. "I love you… sometimes I feel like I love you more than life."

"Me too baby girl, me too." she panted and felt her climax coming. "Oh Ro… its… Im…."

"Just a little longer… Please…" Roman panted. "Same time… please." She moaned as she worked her and rocked her hips harder.

Celes nodded. "Okay, okay. Look into my eyes Ro." she said and rocked her hips. "I want to watch you come, I want you to watch me… Oh…." she panted.

Roman looked into her blue eyes and had that same feeling of being surrounded like she did with Harry, except it was Celes' blue eyes that surrounded her and pulled her in. It was all she could see then she felt herself starting to peek. "Oh, God… now!"

Celes let out a scream as she climaxed and heard Roman do the same the two of them shook and Celes kept twitching with her orgasm. She felt like it would never end.

Roman laid limp next to Celes as her body jerked. She gave a chuckle as she looked over to Celes and felt exactly how she looked. Her body felt all tingly. She leaned over and kissed her. "Where did that come from?" she breathed.

"I don't know." Celes smiled as she ran a hand up Roman's back.

Roman moaned as her body jerked and the tingling sensation in her body seem to burst with Celes' touch. "What have you done to my body?" she moaned again. "It feel so tingly and when you touch me…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I feel like bliss." She reached over and touched Celes and heard her moan.

"So do I." she moaned again.

They giggled as they caressed each other and kissed each other. They had each other two more times before going back to the Burrow hand in hand. Everything seemed to be right in the world. They had finally found somewhat of a balance with each other. Damon had strangely started to become part of them, and even though they had some sour feelings for Lee they were slowly forgiving him.

When they had returned home Roman gave a confusing look to Celes. She carried a sleeping Damon in her arms. She looked at Harry and Lee and stepped closer to Celes. She wanted her Damon with her but She didn't know if Lee and Harry would be okay sharing a bed with him. She knew for sure Celes would be okay but she also knew Celes needed to be closed to Lee. Ro had thought about going back to Rolesque but Shar'a wanted to be close to Miles.

Roman bit her lower lip, "I uh… I think I will find a spare room to sleep in tonight." she told them.

Celes shook her head. "We can all sleep with each other." she told her.

Lee and Harry's eyebrows shot up, "What?" they asked.

"Ro won't leave Damon," Celes explained. "And frankly, neither will I. However, I… uh…" she looked at Harry and slipped her hand into his. "I still have a need to be close to Lee. However, Miles and Shar'a refuse to be apart. So the only logical thing to do is to sleep with each other in a bed."

"Uh… who's room?" Ro asked.

"We can use the room you slept in when you were…" she trailed off as she relized why they had used a spare room while Ro was pregnante with Lee's first child. She opened the door. The bed was large enough for all four of them. The last time all four of them were in the bed there was plenty of room for more.

Roman crawled into the bed and set Damon down next to her. Celes laid down on the other side of Damon. Harry and Lee looked uncomfortable but then they crawled into the bed next to their wives. Harry laid next to Celes and Lee next to Roman.

Roman lovingly brushed some of Damon's hair out of his face as Celes held one of his little hands. They looked at each other and gave a little smile and fell asleep.

Over the next months things seemed to find a new flow in the Potter/Jordan household. Celes and Roman snuck off with one another a lot, they spent time with Damon and the kids. Celes and Harry continued to remind each other how much they loved one another. By Roman and Noah's birthday all seemed well.

Celes woke from a horrible nightmare the night before Roman and Noah's party. It had taken all of them to calm her down, dreaming of ones demise was a very scary affair all around. Celes finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning clinging to Harry.

She awoke to find that Roman, Damon, and Harry were gone. She moaned and looked at Lee.

"I stayed so you'd stay asleep." He said softly.

Celes pushed herself up and looked at him. He was sitting close but not touching her. "Thank you."

"Anytime Mama Bear." Lee said softly.

"Is everyone getting ready for the party?" She asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun to have a party I think." Lee said and Celes nodded.

Celes gave a deep sigh and her eyes filled with tears when she looked at Lee. He reached up and cupped her cheek and gave her a curious look. "After all this is done, I think… its best if we stay away from one another."

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to break up with me? Again?" Lee asked looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, but this time you're not going to tell Roman or Harry cause they'll just try to fix it." Celes whispered.

"Celes you can't break up with me." Lee said to her.

"I _have_ to Lee, don't you see what happens when we are together. We cant be happy and have everyone else be happy. We… cant be together… it doesn't work." she said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Celes, we are going to find a way to make all this work. You have to stop running away from it when it gets hard." Lee said brushing tears off her cheeks. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Lee, Im so tired of hurting Roman, if its not me shes upset with it seems like its you." she sighed.

"Celes, stop it. That was her… Damon. He did that this time… last time it was just ajusting." Lee said. "We cant be on again off again…." he trailed off and Celes sighed.

"I love you, but I have to give you up. I love you all… I want us to be happy and if that means giving you up… Ill do it." Celes said her chest tightening in pain.

"I… I'm not giving up." Lee said looking down into her eyes. She just nodded and sniffed. He pulled her to him and held her. She cried, she needed to cry so she did.

When she finally stopped she looked up at him. "Im not going to give you your ring back this time, Roman will think I'm leaving her too. But…" she trailed off when he kissed her.

"Shut up." he growled agaisnt her lips and Celes felt tears come again. "Stop talking, stop thinking." he said and she felt his hands trial down her body. Before she couldn't she pulled away and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to get ready for the party." she said wiping at her eyes.

Lee gave something between a sigh and a groan and ran his hand down his face. "Go, Ill wait out here for you. That little man will be waking up soon and he'll want Shar'a and the… Damon…" he said and Celes nodded and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Sure enough half way through her shower when Miles gave an irritated kick. Celes smiled and rubbed her belly. "We will be with her soon baby, Mama needs to get clean." she soothed.

"Does that help?" Lee asked from the door. Celes looked up at him through the glass of the stall. She blushed. "Sometimes, but he seems okay now that he's heard your voice. He loves his Papa." She said and smiled.

"He loves his Mama too, and all of us." He said he leaned in his typical fashion against the door jam. He had an easy smile on his face. She turned off the water and stepped out.

"Considering the conversation we just had you seem pretty up beat." Celes said grabbing a towel.

"I told you I'm not giving up." He said and Celes blew out a sigh.

"Fine do what you want." Celes said and as she passed him at the door he said;

"As you wish." She felt her whole body tingle and she moaned glaring at him.

"I hate you, Lee Jordan." She muttered legs shaking.

"No you love me." He said kissed her and left the room. Celes sat down sighing, he was going to be hard to quit.

She growled and got dressed. She went down to the kitchen and went straight into Roman's arms.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Now that I'm with you, much better." She sighed and kissed her. She pulled back and smiled at Damon. "Happy Birthday little prince." She said fondly.

He scowled up at her. "Are you going to have another freaky nightmare?" He asked.

"I hope not." Celes said softly her heart clenching.

"Well don't, I don't like it." He said and Roman hugged him to them.

"Worried about her?" She asked him.

"No, I want to sleep!" He said and Celes smiled at him.

"Thank you for your concern, Damon." She said and hissed at her. She just shook her gear and laughed.

Roman shook her head as she sat on the couch then slipped to the floor. She had always felt comfortable on the floor, even if she was pregnant or not. She pulled Noah onto her lap as Damon crawled onto the couch behind her and draped his little legs over her shoulders. Luke and Jude sat on either side of her, Lark and Nick started to bring the gifts over for them to open. Rainy crawled over to her knee and sat there playing with the hem of her skirt. Little James crawled over to her and then pulled her hair.

Roman laughed as she looked around. She was nearly covered with babies. She felt Shar'a connect with Miles. Roman looked up and smiled at Celes. She was happy, they all seemed to be more happier. They were finally getting back to their 'normal'. She knew they were far from being normal but they had their normal and they were finally getting back to it.

"Lioness," Harry called.

She looked up along with all the kids and he snapped a picture.

"That was too good to pass up." he smiled down at them all.

Roman shook her head as they continued to open gifts. Once ice cream and cake out it was nearly a wrap. The kids, even Damon all jumped around wanting the sweetness of the cake and ice cream. Once they had their ice cream and cake they all settled down and ate.

"Ready for tonight?" Roman asked Celes. They were finally starting open mic night tonight.

"What's happening tonight?" Harry and Lee asked. They hadn't been back to Rolesque since everything started. Lee had kept his distance from Rolesque but he still managed security. He made sure to regroup and debrief with them. Harry would practice with the band and every now and then he would go and play but he had decided to stay at home and help take care of the kids while Roman and Celes were still pregnant.

"We are finally doing the open mic night at Rolesque." Roman told them.

"Do you think, now is a good time?" Harry asked worriedly.

Roman smiled up at him as a mischievous look entered her eyes. "Who's the boss?" she asked him.

Harry gave a shiver and frowned at her. "I don't like you." he told her.

"Its okay," she told him smiling up at him. "You don't have to like me, but you do have to love me." She winked at him as she looked at all the kids.

She smiled again as she stretched her magic around them subtly. She didn't want any of them to get away from her. This time she would have all of them. Once she had her magic firmly in place she looked down at Jude. She had ice cream all over her mouth and cheeks. It was a child's trait when eating sweets. They were bound to get it all over their faces.

"Sweetie Pie," she called as she ran her fingers over her hair.

Jude looked up at her, "Yes mummy?"

"You have frosting and ice cream all over your face." Roman smiled.

Jude's eyes grew big. "NO!" she screamed but Roman was too fast for her. Before Jude could run Roman had her wrapped her arms around her and was licking her face. Jude screamed and squirmed.

"Roman!" Celes laughed.

"Mmm, you taste good." Roman teased. Then she pulled Noah to her and did the same. Soon all the kids were screaming and trying to get away. Except for Damon who was laughing at them all.

"Why are you laughing?" Roman asked as she pulled him towards her. "You are next."

His black eyes grew big, "No! You can't… Ewe! This is disgusting! Why would you do this!" he exclaimed as she tried to get away.

"It's a mother's right." she laughed against his cheek as she licked him again. Roman smacked her lips as she looked at them all. "You all taste good.

Damon used his shirt to scrub at his face. "That was so disgusting!"

Roman laughed, "Oh, you enjoyed it." she told him. "I can feel it in you."

He glared at her as he took a few more steps closer to Celes. He held onto the pants of her jeans. "No, I didn't." he hissed.

Roman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm willing to do it again just to prove it." she teased.

Damon quickly climbed up onto Celes' lap and hissed down at Roman. "Disgusting!"

She just laughed as she turned her attention back to the kids. They all seemed to recover pretty quickly from her little licking attack. She sighed as she rubbed her baby bump. "I was thinking of a middle name for Shar'a." she told Harry.

"Really, what did you come up with?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe Shar'a Danger Potter. Before you deny it just hear me out." She told him. "I was thinking that… uh, I have an unusual attachment to Celes… well an even more unusual attachment, and then there was this whole thing going down with all of us, and uh…" she looked at Damon in Celes' arms he was trying to stay awake but Celes was gently rocking him and running her fingers through his long hiar. "Then we have Damon and I can't nor I will leave him… Everything just seemed Dangerous around us. The night you guys tried to banish him for the house Shar'a was able to pull me out to speak with Celes for a while… I didn't know she had that kind of power… She even reaches out and touches Miles. She calms him down and has a need to connect with him… She is kind of Dangerous… she is one of my post powerfulest child I have." She told him. "So I figured that it was only fitting that she have an unusual name like mine. I'm Roman Phoenix McTaggert… er, Jordan… now." She said looked at Lee. "So, I think it would be fitting that she would be Shar'a Danger Potter."

Harry nodded, "I like it." he told her. "It is very fitting. Besides, you are the boss." Harry said as he smiled at her.

She smiled at him, "Yes, I am." She sighed as she looked at all the children. "I think it's bath time."

Damon came awake in an instant. He tried to slide down from Celes' lap but Roman held him with her magic and looked at him. "That also means you too."

"No!" he said as he tried to get away.

Roman laughed, "Oh, I am enjoying this. Lets see what else I can torture you with." she said as she scooped him up. "Come on, kids." she told them as she started to walk off to the bath.

"I'll help." Lee said as he started to gather the kids. It was pretty easy to get the kids bathed and ready for bed but when it came to Damon Roman had to stop so she could get her breath. She was laughing so hard she couldn't do anything. He had stayed in the corner of the bathroom trying to stay way from the tub. So when it came to his turn he had held tight to some pipe. Roman had a hard time getting to him to let go. If there was one thing she knew about him it was the fact that he had the same tickle spot as she. She tickled him and he screamed in laughter.

She smiled a she tried to get him undressed. She had managed to get his shirt off before he shot out the bathroom.

"NO!" he screamed running out the bath room.

Roman laughed as she used her magic to stop him and lift him into the air. It was so funny because he looked as if someone had held his arms down and he not his feet. He continued to try running in the air. "Damon, its just warm water and soap. What is so scary about that?"

"I don't want to!" he screamed. "Why do you want to torture me? First you licked me now you want to bath me! No!"

Roman chuckled. She couldn't wait until she wasn't pregnant she was going to chase him around the house and make him scream all day. She really did enjoy this child of hers. She brought him back to the bathtub. "There is nothing wrong with warm water and soap." She told him as she started take his little jeans off.

"You just want to see my man-business!" he accused.

"Oh, please, Damon. You don't even have anything to excite me like that." She told him as she took off his jeans and underwear.

"You are a pervert! You just want to touch me! Help! Someone, Please! She is trying to rape me!" he screamed.

Roman laughed as she picked him up and started to put him in the water. "Oh, hush. I just want you clean."

"Celes! Please!" he cried out. "Please help me, Celes! She is an evil woman and she is trying to torture me!" he cried out again. He clung to Roman's clothes and wouldn't let go.

Roman had to pause as she tried to catch her breath. "Damon, you need to bath. If you stay dirty all the time you will get bugs in your beautiful long hair and you won't smell good." she told him.

"She's trying to kill me!" he screamed out again.

Roman finally got him in the water and he started to convulse.

"I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm dying!"

"You aren't melting and you aren't dying." she told him. She took the big cup, filled it and poured it over his head.

He gasped and tried to crawl up her arms. "I'm clean. I'm clean. Let me out!" he told her.

"You aren't even clean. I haven't used the soap yet."

"I'm sorry! I tortured you all and I'm sorry! Please no more!"

Roman laughed again as she held him down in the water. "Damon, you aren't dying." she pour grab the soap and started to scrub his body.

"You are scraping my skin off! It burns! It burns!" he said as he tried to get away again.

"It don't burn and I'm not scraping your skin off."

"Celes! Celes she is killing me! I'm melting! It all burns!" he cried out to Celes.

Roman heard Celes giggle. "Damon, it don't burn, I'm not killing you, and you aren't melting." Roman told him.

"Please! Mum!" he cried out. "Mum!" Damon said.

Roman was so taken aback she let him go. He shot out the bathtub in all his naked glory and ran down the hall. Roman laughed as she went after him. She found him curled up on Celes' lap soaked. "Damon!"

"Mum, don't let her take me. Please!" he begged. "She is an evil woman and she is scrubbing my skin off!"

Celes looked up at Roman with humor and tears in her eyes. He was calling her mum. "Oh, Ro, I think he is clean enough." she said.

"Don't you let him get to you just because he called you mum. I still need to wash his hair." Roman told her as she picked him up.

"No! Mum, help me!" he cried out as he tried to hold onto Celes.

"Let go of her, Damon!" Roman told him. Then she tickled him and he let go as he laughed. Roman carried him back to the tub.

"Mum!"

Roman poured water over him then add the shampoo to his hair. She massaged her fingers into his hair and then he started to calm down. "That is what I thought." She chuckled.

He gave a moan as he closed his eyes. "Mum…" he whispered with one last protest then submitted.

Roman chuckled as she rinsed his hair out and added the conditioner. She massaged his scalp again and she heard him sigh as he relaxed completely. She shook her head and then rinsed it out. She pulled him out and wrapped a towel around him and rubbed him down. "There, you can run to Celes for protection. I'm done torturing you." She told him as she kissed him on the forehead.

He shot out the bathroom and ran to Celes. He crawled up onto her already wet lap. "It was horrible." he complained and snuggled close into her still wrapped in his towle. "I think I may have nightmares for months."

"It was a bath little prince." She soothed. She liked him calling her 'Mum'.

"She tried to rape me. She pulled all my clothes off and I nearly melted. It was horrible." he told her. He looked up at her, "Mum, don't let her do that again. Please."

"My sweet little prince, I can't make Roman do anything. You know that best." She laughed nuzzling his neck.

He gave a little giggle and pulled away, "But I was going to melt, my skin burned, and… and…" he yawned. "And… I was going to… die." he yawned again.

"Okay sweetheart. Sleep okay, I'll stay right here and protect you as long as I can." She said rocking him. She shivered and Lee draped a blanket over them.

He nodded and then fell asleep. Roman clicked her tongue. "The little brat." she said. She was also completely soaked. She brought some bed clothes for Damon to her. "Would you like to dress him or should I?" she smiled. "I have a mind to do so and wake him as I do, just to pick on him."

"I'll do it I promised I'd protect him from you." She rolled her eyes.

Roman just shook her head and handed her the clothes. I'm going to get changed myself. I'll lay some clothes out for you if you want, then we can go to Open mic night."

"Mmm, thank you. Make me sexy, baby girl." She winked and dressed Damon.

Roman leaned down and kissed her. "You are always sexy to me." she whispered then walked off.

Before they were expected to leave for open mic night, Lee stood watching as Celes dressed Roman's demon. He sighed heavily and turned away he made eye contact with Harry and also connected to him.

" _We need to talk about… him"_ he said and Harry nodded and they walked into a part of the house that was rarely if ever occupied. He turned to Harry.

"I'm not going to try anything with my magic, I need to find someone to train me… but we need to… talk about the demon." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry nodded, "You have your suspicions too, don't you?" he asked

"I do, I don't like the way the girls are with him. They're completely drawn in by him and it scares me. We need to… I don't know do something…" Lee said pacing.

"I think we need a backup plan just in case this is another one of his tricks… like he is trying to turn them against us." Harry said. "I just don't know how we can do that without hurting Ro… they are connected.

"They all are." Lee said brow knitting. "I think we need this back up plan but… as far as the girls are concerned we need to be okay with it." Lee shrugged.

Harry nodded, "Yeah… do you think we need to talk to Alan?"

Lee looked at Harry and gave a small smile. "That why we keep you around Potter. Yes we should at least inform him of what's going on."

"Oh, gee, thanks for keeping me around." He said rolling his eyes as he smiled.

"Anytime." Lee said with a thumbs up. "So we are going to do this aren't we? I… hope it doesn't mess anything up… again." he said softly sitting.

"I will help… if this messes things up, at least I'll be in trouble with you this time." he smiled.

Lee gave a heavy sigh, "Damon… why do they call him that?" he asked half to himself.

Harry smiled bigger. "Really? You didn't see the humor in that. I bet it was Ro that called him that. Damon the 'Demon'." he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah!" Lee also gave a little laugh and then sobered. "No way that little shit is getting to us too. He's hurt all of us way too much."

Harry sighed, "You need to write your father-in-law and see what he has to say… I don't want Celes or Ro getting hurt. They are too attached."

Lee looked up at Harry. "I dont want them to get hurt either… I'll write him after we get back from Rolesque." he sighed running his hand down his face. "Celes is running this bloody open mic night. Screening the people has been murder, and then I had to wrestle a spot in the set… You've probably had your hands full what with all the extra music you had to learn and teach your band." he looked at Harry. "But if it makes them happy… "

Harry groaned. "It has been hell. With all the screenings and people blaming us. Saying the music wasn't on 'key'. If they knew how to sing they would bloody know that the music was on key." he complained. He then frowned and looked at Lee. "You had to wrestle a spot? You are going to perform tonight?"

Lee growled. "I'm… proving a point. And I'm singing twice. Once at the beginning and once at the end. Celes knows about the first she has no idea about the second." he growled again. "Your wife is going to kill me with her emotions."

Harry smiled. "You know, I'm really going to enjoy this. The great Lee Jordan has to beg for forgiveness and not just in front of the family but publicly. This is going to be priceless, mate." he teased.

"What the hell else am I suppose to do, you know… I'm not suppose to say but she _broke up_ with me, again!" he sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I have a lot to make up for. I'm singing one to Ro and then later one to Celes."

"Again? Does Ro know?"

Lee laughed. "No, Celes doesn't want her to know for fear she will be talked out of it again."

He shook his head. "I am going to stay out of it, but I think Ro should know at least… I mean… yeah. I know Celes might be upset that you told but I think Ro should know. We can't keep each other out any more. Especially you, when you do something always seem to blow up in your face." Harry sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I agreed to take Celes onto a honeymoon after Miles is born… I know its her way of trying to run away but… I'm hoping it will rekindle our love… I feel like we have… lost it some how. Its just weird. I feel so close to Ro like I use to with Celes and I don't want to leave Ro but I know Celes is my wife… am I making any sense?"

"Complete sense mate, I feel the same way. I feel like Ro and I got lost… I wonder where our love went. I love Celes and I dont want to lose her but… I… _need_ Roman. Maybe thats best… going away for a while." Lee said looking up at Harry.

Harry nodded, "I'm glad I have someone to talk this out with… Its just hard handling them sometimes. Just this whole family dynamic can be really hard." she sighed. "Maybe when we get back you and Ro can do a honeymoon too."

"That is a brilliant idea. And its good to have someone too. I know its harder for you. You haven't been in this as long… I know you feel left out sometimes. I'm sorry mate." Lee said with a sheepish grin.

He nodded, "It's okay. I'm finding my place and I'm getting use to things." he smiled. "I must admit, spending time with Roman has really been a blast. You really have a special woman there. She is more sensitive than she leads on."

Lee's eyes softened and he smiled. "She is, and she gets hurt easier than she thinks." he said softly. "Your wife though, she's fierce and strong… and stoic and motherly. She takes care of us all."

Harry smiled as he looked out and thought about her. "She really is. It's what one of the things I love about her. Sometimes she is too busy taking care of everyone else she forgets about herself." he chuckled. "It's funny how Celes and Ro seem to balance each other out like that."

Lee laughed. "Thats not funny, mate, thats fate. They're connected in a way that you and I… I don't think we will ever understand or know."

He nodded, "They both are really special and I'm grateful for being able to know them… or even having the chance to be with them. Sometimes I just lay at night and think how I became so lucky to have them."

Lee smiled. "You too?" he shook his head when he heard Celes yelling for them he looked Harry. "Guess its time to go."

Harry nodded, "Good luck, mate." he smiled at him. "I'll try not to make you look too bad up there." he told him as he clapped him on the back.

"Yeah… thanks." he said with a snort getting up.

Roman poked her head into the room, "Geez, what is taking you guys so long? Let's go."

Harry smiled at her, "Yes, boss."

Roman smiled at him, "Keep it up and I may have to show you who is boss." she winked at him. "Now hurry up!"

Lee looked at them curiously for a minute and then shook his head. "I dont think I want to know. I'll go get Celes… unless she's already left… technically she's the boss tonight."

Harry laughed, "Whenever you get the chance," he told Lee, "Let Ro drive… if you know what I mean." he winked and walked out.

"I could… do that." Lee said looking at Roman heatedly.

Roman turned when she felt a blast of lust. She found Lee staring at her and her cheeks burned. "Stop it." she hissed at him. She looked over to Harry then back at Lee. "Celes left without us. She said you were taking too long and it about to start." She glared at Lee. "She said _you_ have to be there _now._ " with that said she aperated to the club. Since she technically wasn't working she took a seat at a table. She ordered a club soda and sat back. It was nice to be in the audience for once and not be backstage trying to get the girls all ready.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our first open mic night." Celes announced. "Remember if you like what you hear and if you want to try your hand and showing off your singing skills get with Roman, the owner of the club and she will take your information and we will set up auditions for the next open mic night. Now with if you will give a warm welcome to our first singer of the night, Lee Jordan."

Roman spit her drink out as she coughed and looked up at the stage. "What the bloody hell." she said under her breath as she mopped at the soda. She looked up at the stage as everyone one clapped. She sucked in a breath as she watched her husband walk onto the stage. He was dressed in Jeans that fit him perfectly. He had a nice crease right down the middle of the pants legs and she knew they were being held up by a belt. He also wore a nice green sweater that looked nicely with his skin. Then to top it off he wore a hat.

Roman moaned as she felt her body come alive for she loved how clean cut he always looked but there was just something about him tonight that had her nearly drooling. She felt the heat pool between her legs and she gripped the side of her chair so that she wouldn't fan herself. She didn't want him to know how much he was affecting her.

The music started playing and his dark eyes locked onto her honey colored ones. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Sweet lady, would you be my

sweet love for a lifetime.

I'll be there when you need me,

just call and receive me." the chorus started.

Roman's heart seem to start up again and she breathed. What the hell was going on with her body? She didn't know.

"Now any other day,

I would play it cool.

But I can't now cause I want you.

See I'm hooked on,

how you flex your style,

and I wanna talk for a little while.

I never really seen your type,

but I must admit that I kinda like.

So maybe if you have the time,

we could talk about you being my,

Sweet lady would you be my,

sweet love for a lifetime.

I'll be there when you need me,

just call and receive me.

Sweet lady would you be my,

sweet love for a lifetime.

I'll be there when you need me,

just call and receive me." He reached out as he sang to her. Roman shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she pressed her legs closer together.

"Now on the regular,

I would waste time but I don't want to

cuz you're so damn fine.

And I heard that you were taken.

But that don't have to stop you from makin',

late night phone calls on the telephone,

about your fantasies and ways to get it on.

When you need me I will be,

there for you my sweet lady.

Sweet lady would you be my,

sweet love for a lifetime.

I'll be there when you need me,

just call and receive me.

Sweet lady would you be my,

sweet love for a lifetime.

I'll be there when you need me,

just call and receive me."

Roman gasped as she felt his magic reach out and touch her. It wasn't sexual but a gentle caress. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't seem to stop herself from touching him with her magic. She was turning her inside out! She bit her lower lip as she watched him and shifted in her seat again.

"Say you will be baby,

say you will be my lady.

I've got to have all your love,

so I wont even front.

Just say you'll give it to me,

don't wanna hear the maybe's,

and I will give you all my heart.

If you say you'll be my baby." The corus continued to play until it faded out. The audience applauded and Roman was finally able to look away. She was breathing heavy and she felt so… frustrated. If he had just sang a little more she knew she would be able to co… Roman's cheeks heated at that though. It was like they had sex right there but not just sex it was…

"Oh, God, I may go to hell for this." She muttered to herself as she fanned her face. What the hell was all that? She heard the words and it took all of her strength not to go to the back and tell him yes and to have his way now. She shook her head to clear it and sipped her soda. "He is the devil." she muttered to herself.

Celes walked out onto the stage, she was several shades redder in the face. She walked up to the mic and forced a smile. "Well, thats the way to start off the night…" she trailed off when she saw Roman and suppressed a moan. "Now… Onto the next performer. Uh… Oliver… no way. Oliver Wood." she said surprised and then composed herself as she stepped off the other side of the stage.

Celes pressed herself to the wall and closed her eyes smooshing her lips together, damn it she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sing her song… She listened vaguely as Oliver sang some sad old country song.

She almost sleepwalk through the rest of her introductions before her own performance, which Harry introduced her.

She stepped out onto the familiar stage and sat down at the piano she had told Harry she would play. She sat down and gave a small smiled to the band and Harry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began to play the song.

"If we walk away now

There's no turning around

Gotta say what I mean

While you're here with me

I'm not sure I'll find words

To cover the hurt

That I see in your eyes

But I gotta try "

She opened her eyes when the chorus started She looked right at Harry as she sang. She pushed her connection out to him and linked with him while she sang the song to him. She forgot that she was in a crowded lounge, it was just Harry and Celes. By the second verse she had tears coming down her eyes.

"Can you search down inside

Let go of your pride?

If I forget trying to win

And just let you in

I didn't travel this far

To watch it all fall apart

So give me your hand

And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand

And hearts can change hands

And you're not to blame

When the sky fills with rain

But if we stay or walk away

There's one thing that's true

I still love you "

She closed her eyes again trying to remember all the things she felt for Harry and then shared it with Harry. All the good times, the bad… the first time they kissed. She made it to the end of the song and opened her eyes, she was met with Harry's green ones full of tears as he had handed his guitar off to just watch Celes.

"I know rocks turn to sand

And hearts can change hands

And you're not to blame

When the sky fills with rain

But if we stay or walk away

There's one thing that's true

I still love you

Yeah, I still love you

If we stay or walk away

There's one thing that's true

I still love you

I still love you"

With the last note of the song, she was met with applause. She stood and Harry, not caring they were in the middle of a very busy night came over and seized her around the hips pulling her to him he kissed her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss. They heard cat calls and whooping from the audience and Celes pulled away blushing.

"I still love you too." Harry said and kissed her again and wiped his eyes taking a quick bow he left Celes in the middle of the stage. She stood there watching him go and then wiped her own eyes.

"Well, who ever said there was no drama in open mic night huh?" she asked and was rewarded with laughter. She caught Roman's eye and smiled at her. "Okay, Uh… oh let me get my list." she said holding up a finger and going over to the piano where she'd left the clipboard. She went back to the mic and smiled. "Okay… we've got… why did no one tell me about this list before tonight!" she demanded and received more laughter. "We have my oh so charming brother George Weasley up next… Really? Now you can sing?" she asked as he came onto the stage.

"Maybe." he said kissing her cheek and sitting on the stool that they had placed out for him. She shook her head and walked off the stage right into Lee.

"Shouldn't you be with Ro?" she asked.

"I went and saw her before your song, it was beautiful by the way." he said.

"Thanks, it was for Harry." she said trying to step around him.

"You should read further down that list Celes." he said tapping the board and letting her around.

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." she said rolling her eyes and going to one of the girls helping out. "Gina, can you take the end of this list I need to go put my feet up for a bit."

"You got it Cel! Good job!" she said with a grin taking the list.

Celes made her way to the audience and joined Roman at her table. She sat down and put her feet up on the empty chair across from her.

"Hey baby girl, you… uh doing better?" she asked wincing at how lame she sounded.

Roman looked at her softly and then blushed. Lee had came to sit next to her. She didn't say anything to him… She felt like a schoolgirl around him. She felt embarrassingly shy around him. He had pressed his thigh against hers and softly caressed her hand. The whole time her heart was beating so fast she thought he would hear it.

"Uh," she cleared her throat. "Yeah." she cleared her throat again and smiled at Celes. "I really enjoyed the song you sang to Harry. It was really nice. I could see the love you guys still have."

"I've sort of made it my goal to get that back." Celes whispered. "But if you need me… to help in anyway… I can." Celes said smiling at her, she was bleeding nervousness and arousal.

Roman smiled at her as she leaned across the table to her and held her hand. "I don't mind you spending time with _your_ husband. Or even with Lee. I just ask you give me time to." she winked at her and leaned back in her seat.

Celes laughed. "I will _always_ have time for you Roman McTaggert. You're mine." she said picking up the water on the table and taking a drink just as Gina came out on the stage again. Celes gave her a curious look. After the one after Celes they should have been done. She set the water down and her brain worked through it and she gasped. "Oh God damn it." she said eyes narrowing.

Roman frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked Celes.

Celes growled and looked at Roman. "Nothing…" she said and Gina introduced Lee a second time. He fumed at him, what the hell was he doing?

"What is he…" she smiled as everything started to click and she started to laugh. She covered her mouth and looked at Celes. "He is apologizing."

Celes blushed and nodded a little. She watched as the song began. She had forgiven Lee at Christmas, she has even sort of told him that… kind of. He was doing more than that tonight… he was outing her, telling the world that she broke up with him again and he didn't like that. She blew out a breath as the chorus started.

"So What about us?

What about love?

What about saying

That we'll never give up?

Don't wanna blame ya,

We're in danger

So what about us?

Guess we've been trying too hard

We misunderstood

What's good for us

I'm tired emotionally inside

Night after night,

We fight till we cry"

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she stood up giving him a sad and mean look, she looked over at Roman and then to Harry and turned and walked away from the stage. She swiped at tears as the music faded and she could just barely hear it. She stopped and pressed her back against the wall closing her eyes. She groaned and wiped at her eyes again. Stupid Lee, stupid everything. She slid to the ground and dropped her head into her hands. She wanted to fix things and he just… wouldn't let her.

Roman frowned at Lee then at Celes as she had walked away. She felt it, she felt the pain and him begging for her. "Celes… broke up with Lee, didn't she?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes," he shook his head. "I'm out of it… I can't do anything for them anymore than what I've done." he said looking down at Roman.

She blew out an irritated breath. "I'm done too. I tried to fix them and help them and no matter what happens it as if she don't want it to work. If they never sleep together again or if they decide not to have a relationship other than friendship I don't care. I know where I stand with Celes, Lee, and you." she looked up at him. "I know I want all three of you and I damn well am going to have all of you. But I'm done."

Harry looped an arm around her and rubbed her arm. "I'm team, Celes and Lee work it out too." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Roman nodded and sighed. She looked around as the club started to clear out. As much as she wanted Lee and Celes to be happy she was not going to run to them and ask if they were okay. They had to figure this out on their own. She slowly got up and walked to the stage. She smiled as she looked over to Harry. "Can you believe how much this club have grown?"

Harry smiled up at her. "Yes, you're the boss. It was bound to grow into something amazing."

She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Say it again." she told him.

"Mmm, you're the boss." he murmured and kissed her softly.

She giggled, "I like that." She sighed as she looked up at his green eyes. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do know that, and I love you." he said and kissed her nose.

She scrunched up her nose, "So tell me, Lion. If I were to take you home now, what would you want with your Lioness?"

"For her to be the boss." he said with a wicked smile.

"In that case, I think its time for this Lioness to take her Lion home and show him who is boss. We can leave the Bears to take care of things." She told him as she kissed his neck.

"Good plan." Harry moaned and apperated them out of there.

"Remember how you tied me up and had your way with me? Well its payback time." She told him as she pushed him onto their bed. She tied him to the bed then crawled up his body. "Lets see how long you can last this time." She blindfolded him and kissed his neck. She straddled his hips and pushed up his shirt. She kissed his chest. Her teeth scraped against his skin and she felt him shiver. She worked open his jeans then kissed him lower. "Say I'm the boss." she breathed.

"You're the boss." he breathed as he pushed his hips up in anticipation.

She took hold of him and licked up his shaft. She swirled her head around the blunt head then she slowly swallowed him. When she came back up with a suction that felt she was going to pull everything out of him.

Harry thrust his hips. "Bloody hell." he groaned feeling like he was going to lose his shit.

Roman chuckled as she went back down. She savored the taste of him and the feel of him in her mouth. She loved watching his reaction and teasing him. She had thought about what he had done to her and decided not seeing was the perfect torture for him. She started to bob a little faster on him. When She saw him panting she scraped her teeth gently against him.

Harry hissed through his teeth and pushed his hips further up, he wanted to run his hands through that massive mane of her and push her further down on him. He groaned rolling his hips up more.

Roman pulled back up and allowed him to fall out of her mouth with a popping sound. Her hands gripped him and started to pump him. She swirled her tongue around him then went back to going down on him. She sped up as she felt his need to release. As she increased speed she increased the pressure. "Do you want to come?" she asked huskily.

"Oh, God yes." He gritted. She gave a chuckle as she pulled away from him. "Goddamn it, Roman." he growled.

She laughed more as she waved her hand so that his clothes vanished. She kissed his inner thigh and nipped him. He moaned and jerked at his bindings. She licked up his shafted then kissed his stomach. She kissed his chest up to his neck. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she straddled his hips.

"I should leave you here like this just to suffer a little more." She whispered against his lips.

"You better not!" he nearly yelled at her.

Roman chuckled again and pressed her lips his. "What is to stop me from doing so? You are tied to the bed and blindfolded."

"Oh, God, Ro. Please." Harry started to beg. Roman giggled as she got up from the bed. "You nymph, don't leave me like this!" he hissed. She stayed quiet as she pulled off her dress. She knew he couldn't see her but she still took her time as she watched him squirm. She loved that she had the power over him. "Roman, if you I ever get out of this I'm going to terrorize you." he growled.

She laughed as she returned to the bed and straddle his hips. "What exactly are you going to do?" she aske him. "You are tied up and there is nothing you can do." He moaned as he rolled his hips up. He felt her hair brush over his thighs. "Harry, say it again." she whispered.

"You are the…" He trailed off and moaned loudly as he felt her slam upon him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing himself. "God!" he moaned.

Roman chuckled, "I don't think I'm God. But I can take the title as 'Sex Goddess." she teased. She saw the sweat bead around his head. She moaned as she raised her hips and lowered them slowly onto him. She smiled down at him and did it again. All he could do was make his noise of pleasures. She knew that he was concentrating not to release himself just yet. "Say it, Harry. Say I'm the boss."

He groaned as he tried to thrust his hips up. "You're the boss." He gritted.

She moaned as she rode him harder. Her hands were placed on his chest as she raised her hips up and down. She moaned out her own pleasure. "Oh, God, Harry." She told him. She paused and allowed him to pump into her as much as he could and as fast as he could. "Harry… oh, God… say it!" She demanded.

"You are the goddamn boss… shit!" Harry shouted.

"NOW!" she screamed as her climax took over her.

Harry yelled out his own climax as he thrust one last time into her. He felt Roman shake with her own release and he moaned. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see the sweet ecstasy on her face with her release. He wanted to see her head lean back and kiss her neck he knew was exposed for him.

Roman lifted her hips and laid next to him. She placed her head on his chest and pulled the red comforter over them. She waved her hand and his bindings went away. She giggled when he ripped the blindfold off and looked down at her. His eyes were still heated.

"That was nice." She told him.

He growled as he ripped the blanket from them. "You are a cruel woman." he growled. He looked down at her body and moaned. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him. He wanted to touch her and look her over. "Nymph!" he hissed and kissed her.

She giggled against his lips. "Payback is sweet."

He groaned and held her close. He wanted to go again but he felt her tiredness. He kiss the top of her head and held her closer. "Yes it is."

Celes was still sitting in the hallway when the noise of the club was gone. She looked up and flinched when she saw Lee standing in the hallway. She struggled to stand and Lee came over and lifted her up by the arm. She looked up at him.

"Why did you… do that?" she asked him. "I told you…" she never got to finish because Lee's mouth landed on hers. She moaned and kissed him back her eyes closing. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Lets go home." he growled.

She was helpless in his arms and simply nodded. He apperated them to their room and began taking off her cloths peice by peice. The whole time he continued to kiss her. Once she was completely naked he lowered her to the bed and undressed himself. She sighed and looked up at him. He come to lean over her and kissed her. She took him in, the way he was acting was driving her crazy. Tomorrow she would totally not be happy but one more night wouldn't be terrible. In fact it would be the best… a great way to say good bye.

When his hips hovered above hers she pushed hers towards his. He smiled down at her and slowly entered her. She gasped at how slow it was and nearly came right then. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Lee growled and thrust deeply into her. Celes let out another moan and met his thrusts with her own.

They both began to sweat with the effort of their lovemaking and Celes clawed at Lee's back and he pulled her legs up and around his waist allowing him to go deeper. His thrusts became harder and faster as they both reached the edge of their climax. Celes moaned in Lee's ear and they climaxed together, Celes giving a little shriek and Lee giving a loud groan.

Celes lay beneath Lee half delirious. He fell off to the side of her and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I told you, you can't break up with me." Lee said before he fell asleep.

Celes just sighed and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Celes woke and moaned, her whole body was on fire. She opened her eyes and looked at Lee, he wasn't awake yet. She went to sit up and moaned again as her head throbbed.

"Celes?" Lee asked and she moaned and she felt his hand go to her head. "You're burning up."

"I think I have the flu, just…tylenol… and take me down to a couch or something so when Ro gets up she can be with me." she sighed.

"The flu? Are you sure?" Lee asked sounding worried.

"Very, its all the right symtoms for it. Please Lee… tylenol so I can get this fever down, if it gets worse it can be harmful to Miles." she said and felt Lee get up. When he came back he handed her the tylenol and a glass of water. Celes took the pills and then slowly got out of the bed and dressed. After she was Lee scooped her up and carried her to the couch in the entertainment room. He set her down and sat next to her by her feet. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her and then turned on a movie.

"Last night was a…" Celes started after the movie was going.

"I dont want to hear how you think it was a mistake or something it wasn't, just stop that." Lee said watching the movie.

"When I'm done being sick, I'm so… going to argue this." Celes grumbled and looked back at the movie, she sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep again.

Celes awoke what seemed like hours later, Lee was still sitting at her feet half asleep and Roman still hadn't come to her. She must have really got worn out last night. She opened her eyes and suddenly felt her stomach turn. She shot up and hit Lee's arm.

"Lee I'm going to…" she trailed off and Lee shot up and grabbed a trash can and got it to her just in time. She emptied her stomach and moaned.

"You need soup." he said softly pulling her hair back and tying in in a knot at the neck.

"I need Roman." she moaned and set the trash can aside and curled on her side on the couch tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go make you food and get her for you." Lee said softly.

"Can you put on 'The Music Man' before you leave." she asked faintly.

Lee went and did it and came over and kissed her forehead and left to make her food and send Roman to her.

After about ten minutes of the movie, Roman walked in looking concerned. She smiled in relief and then put up a protection spell around Roman so she wouldn't get sick.

She smiled when Roman sat down next to her and pushed her hair back.

"Lee says you're sick. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just the flu, my fever broke while I was sleeping…" she said with a weak smile. "You slept late, am I to take that as a you had a most excellent night?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows and moaning when her stomach rolled again. She pulled the trash can close but didn't throw up.

Roman rubbed her back and waited until she was done dry heaving. "Last night…" she sighed. "Yes it was exciting." She smiled. "I finally got Harry back for tying me down… then he got me this morning…" she blushed.

Celes set the trash can aside and smiled. "That husband of mine sounds like you've been a good influence on him." she giggled a little. "I'll have to test new Harry out after Miles is born"

"Oh, you will enjoy it." Roman told her. "Remember, dessert and sex are the best." She teased as she sat back on the couch. She rubbed Celes' feet.

Celes moaned and enjoyed the sensation of Roman's hands on her feet. She looked up when Lee came in with a tray of food and gave a small smile.

"Try the crackers and water first and if you keep those down we can move onto soup." Lee said sitting down on the padded coffee table across from Celes. She just nodded and took a cracker he handed her. She did love him, even if she couldn't be with him anymore she would always love him.

"Thank you." she whispered eyes filling with tears.

Roman shifted a little uncomfortable. The night at the club seemed to flood her mind. Just watching Lee sit across from Celes and taking care of her didn't lessen the sex appeal he seemed to be giving off. If anything it seemed like he just became more sexier to look at. She took the little throw pillow from behind her and threw it at him. "You are in the way." She hissed. "I'm trying to watch the movie." she told him. Stop being so sexy too. She thought to herself.

Lee gave a cocky little smile and got up and moved. He chose to sit down in the chair that was by the head of the couch and set the tray where he had been sitting. Celes nibbled on a cracker and watched Lee and then Roman. Whatever he had done last night had effected Roman. She gave a little smile and then laughed. "Sorry, No… I'm not." she laughed a little harder. Roman was so… unhinged in Lee's presence. She was so entertained she forgot she was suppose to be possessive of Lee… that actually seemed to be wearing off now that she thought of it. She wanted Roman more lately than anyone. She shook and laughter and moaned a little when her head gave a throb.

Roman frowned at her. She pulled Celes' feet onto her lap and rubbed them. She pulled the covers from her feet and looked down at them. She needed something to distract her. "Lee, will you be a doll and get me my nail polishes and a few face masks?" she asked him sweetly.

Lee looked from the giggling Celes to Roman. "Alright." he said getting up and leaving the room.

Celes kept giggling after he left. "You, you're… all thats missing is a high pitched squeal and panic sweat." she giggled pointing at Roman.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She frowned at Celes. "Stop giggling."

"Please, whatever Lee did last night is still effecting you isn't it? You want him, you think he's sexy." she said with a blush.

Roman's face turned a bright red. "No I don't!" she said defensively. Then she scoffed, "Last night?" She scoffed again. "That was… whatever."

"You're over not caring, means you want him. I know I've been your friend for so long I just know these things. You want him… bad." she said lowering her voice with the word 'bad'.

She shifted in her seat again. "No I don't… he is just… in the way. I wanted to watch the movie. He is such a hawk sometimes… no offence, Lady Hawk." she smiled.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Hes a pea _cock_ " she said and laughed and looked at Roman with a blush. "Okay, um, I think that this is making me a bit… dirty." she said suggestively.

Roman made a sound between a groan and a moan. Just the thought of having Lee and… she shook her head. "You are _always_ dirty… you just haven't been that dirty lately… unless its with me."

"You know, I wasnt that dirty last night either… although I did get to have sex… " she snorted. "It was a nice goodbye." she said dreamily. "I'd have sex with you just to say hello though."

Roman looked at Celes irritatedly then sighed. "I'm not going to say anything about your so called 'goodbye' as for your hello… well, its too bad you are sick. I would be willing to say hello to you to… as a matter of fact I still remember when we said 'hello' the first time." She gave an evil smile. "Remember it was after you had Sharky. We took a bath together…" she bit her lower lip. "After you finished your homework you came into my room and said 'hello' to me."

Celes moaned and bit her lip, her legs spreading with the memory. "Oh I remember." Celes sighed. "Good… times." she said and picked up another cracker and waved it at her. "I need to stop having dirty thoughts I have to try to eat." she said but they wouldn't stop. "Oh I could _try to eat_ " she winked.

"I don't think we should test it." she said as she still shivered with arousal. Right then Lee walked back in with her case of nail polishes. Roman shifted again as she looked at him.

Celes gave another shrill giggle. "You are just so…" she trailed off and looked at Lee. "Shes attracted to you again." she said eyes shining.

Lee's eyebrow shot up. "Really now?" he asked looking at Roman.

"Oh yes, Lee." Celes said giggling then she looked at Roman and winced. "I'm sorry… no Lee…" she trailed off blushing.

Roman glared at her, "She is sick and delirious." she said as she shifted again. The way Lee was watching her was causing her body to catch on fire and to tingle all at the same time. She looked through her nail polishes and pulled a couple out. "Pick on," she told Celes

She pulled a green one out. "Makes my eyes all aquamariney." she said softly and Lee groaned.

"I'll leave you to it then." he said and gave them one last look and made to leave.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to control this word vomit." Celes said and burped.

"She only needs a gag and that will take care of the word vomit." Roman grumbled as she handed her a mask. "I don't want the smell to trigger anything.

"You are so smart, so where is my Harry today?" she asked putting the mask on.

"He went to the ministry for some more paper work. He said he would be back a little later. Oh! He also said that Ron and Hermione are coming over for dinner. Hermione wants to schedule a little play date with the kids." She looked over to Lee. "So go get cooking!" She demanded.

"Yes mam." he said raising his hands up.

"Make a duck! I'll make a chocolate mousse for dessert." Celes said. "I should be okay by the end of the day to make it."

"Okay, but if you don't I can make it. Its one of the ones you taught me." Lee said and winked at her. Celes just shook her head.

"I'll be fine." she said. "Now go!"

Lee just laughed ran one last heated look over Roman and left the room.

Roman gave a shiver and shifted again as she growled under her breath. She shook the nail polish. "I don't want to hear one word." She told Celes without looking at her.

Celes giggled. "Okay… I won't say a word…" she giggled. "Whoops I said words." she said and moaned leaning back. "No more laughing." she turned and watched the movie.

"That is what you get." She scolded as she started to paint Celes' toe nails. It was nearly the end of the movie when Damon walked in. He gave Celes a curious look and frowned at her.

"Mum, what's wrong with you?" he asked as he placed his small hand on her head.

"I'm just a little sick, my little prince. I'll be good as new soon." she said to him.

He nodded as he crawled onto her legs and pulled the covers over him and watched the movie. After a while his attention shifted to what Roman was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked Roman.

Roman looked up at him. "I'm painting her toe nails." she told him. "See, they are green and sparkly. Don't you think it makes her feet look pretty?"

He nodded, "Girls are weird." He grumbled.

"Yes we are, Damon. Yes we are." Celes sighed tapping his nose with her finger.

He scrunched up his nose and then gently leaned onto her baby bump. He rubbed it and leaned his head against it. "Mum is weird… all girls are weird. I should know, I was with Mummy for a long time and she is _still_ weird." He told Miles.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "I'm not still weird."

" I agree with Roman, so not weird." Celes said her eyes drooping. "Its nice to have my little prince here, and my soul mate. I feel more complete."

Roman smiled as she watched them both fall asleep. She put on another movie and waited as Celes' toenails dried then she covered them as she got up. She groaned with hunger and then walked into the kitchen. Then she groaned again. THe one place she tried to avoid she ended up in. She frowned as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Hungry Ro?" Lee asked as he walked out of the pantry.

"Uh, yeah… How did you know?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Rooting through the fridge, you're pregnant and its lunch time." He said with a smile of knowing.

"Ah, right." She said as she sat on one of the stools. What was she doing, she should just put her order in and leave. She told herself but she just couldn't bring herself to leave. He was dressed in his usual jeans, belt, and polo shirt.

"What can I make you? How is Celes?" he asked aware how he was effecting her but playing it cool.

You in a bed with me… She cleared her throat as she drank more of her water. "She is doing better. She is sleeping if off right now. I… uh, I'll have a sandwich for now."

"I can do that." Lee said going and getting the things he would need. "You know this morning when Celes woke up sick all she wanted was you." he said. "It seems as though the house is falling back into sync."

Roman nodded, "Yeah… it seems so." she told him.

He assembled the sandwich and slid it to her. "I… " he started but changed his mind and went over to prepare the duck.

"You… what?" she asked.

He sighed heavily and turned butter in his hand. "I miss my wife." he said.

"Oh… but I've been here. How can you miss me?" she asked as she bit into her sandwich.

Lee set down the butter wiped his hand on a towel he went over plucked the sandwich from Roman's hand set it on her plate and grabbed her face. He leaned down slowly and looked into her eyes the whole time. His mouth was inches from hers and he kept looking at her and then he kissed her.

The whole time he had just watched her her body tingled with anticipation. Then She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her stomach did flips as she gasped and tried to press closer to him.

Lee pulled back and looked down at her. "I miss that, I miss your smell, I miss how you feel in my arms. I miss you Roman… I will never stop missing you or loving you." he said and kissed her again then pulled away and went back to his duck.

Roman breathed heavily as she tried to calm her breathing and her heartbeat. Just two kisses and she was raging for him. What the hell was wrong with her? She slipped off her chair and went to leave but turned, grabbed her plate and made her way to the room she shared with Celes. She needed a cold shower.

Lee watched her go and blew out a sigh. He finished with the duck and put it in the baking bag and sealed it and then put the pan in the oven to cook for several house. He left the kitchen and headed for his and Ro's room. He went into the bathroom and turned on a cold shower and stepped under it. The woman in his life were going to kill him. He groaned as he began to relax.

Celes awoke and looked around the darkened entertainment room. Damon was curled up next to her. She smiled fondly down at him. She slowly but surely found herself loving him more everyday, he was becoming her baby as much as any of her other babies. She brushed some of his long hair out of his little face and watched him wake up.

"Hello, Little prince." she said to him softly.

He stretched and yawned. He smiled at her as he looked up at her. "Are you feeling better?"

Celes took her bearings. "Yes, I think so. I'm starved… and really thirsty though we should go find food." she said pushing on him a little so she could get up.

He hopped off her and pulled on her hand. "Come on. Get up. Get up."

"Okay, okay. Just cause I feel better doesn't mean I'm ready to run a marathon." she laughed and got up grabbing him to her in a tight hug.

"Hey! What is up with you guys and the hugs and the touching!" he hissed as he tried to pull away.

"Oh Damon, it's how we express how we feel." Celes said dropping a kiss on the top of his head and still holding him tightly.

"How you express… what kind of feeling are you expressing now?" he asked as he looked up at her curiously.

Celes laughed. "Right now, love." she said surprising herself by saying it out loud. "I love you."

"Love?" he looked thoughtfully at her. "But…" He frowned, "When I had showed my love you said it hurt. What is the difference?"

Celes knitted her brow and kneeled down in front of him. "Damon, sweetheart, when you did all those things to us… it wasn't love, it was jealousy. Love is… unconditional. I love you in spite of all those things. You see?" she asked him.

He nodded. "So this warm feeling inside is good? Its not going to grow hotter and burn me up?"

"No, my sweet little prince, its not. Its a good thing." she said and kissed his forehead.

Damon gave a little smile as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and hugged her back. "I like this then."

Celes smiled as tears pricked her eyes. "Me too." she said and then pulled back. "Now lets go find some food, and Roman." she said offering her hand to him.

He took her hand and jumped a little. "You know what I like more?"

"What's that?" she asked him as she started out of the room.

"Food in my stomach… oh and when you rub my head. I like that a lot."

Celes laughed. "So does your mummy." she said, and to illustrate she rubbed his head a little and they walked to the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. Celes sighed and went to the fridge pulling out things for a sandwich for Damon and herself. She began to make them and looked up to find Roman hovering at the door.

"You gonna come in here?" she asked smiling at her.

Roman smiled, "I am. I just…" she smiled widely as she watched them. They looked so cute together… it was like the little family she had wanted the first time with Celes. She wiped at her eyes and sat next to them.

"Mummy, guess what?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"I love you."

Tears spilt down her eyes. "You… do?"

Damon frowned, "Why… why are you crying?" he looked at Celes. "I thought you said love wasn't supposed to hurt."

"Oh Damon honey, she's not hurt she's happy." Celes said pushing a sandwich to him. "Sometimes we cry when we are overwhelmed by feelings like love, anger, hurt. But this time its love." she said and ran a finger down his cheek. "Eat."

Roman wrapped her arms around him and and kissed his cheek, his nose, his other cheek, his forehead."

"Oh, God! Get off!" he complained. "Too much! Way too much! This is almost as bad as you licking me!"

Roman laughed, "And I told you then you liked it." She kissed him again and smiled up at Celes.

Damon grumbled and bit into his sandwich.

Celes took a bite of her sandwich as well and curiously reached out for Lee and nearly fell out of her chair from the blast of lust he was feeling. She took a deep breath and disconnected. "Whoo!" she fanned herself. "Bad idea." She felt out Harry next and gave him a little nudge and he nudged her back. She then looked at Roman and caressed her through their link.

Roman smiled at her as she caressed her back. "You feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, turns out I just needed to sleep and have my little prince with me… and you." she said with a smile popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"I'm glad to be of help." She told her and looked down at Damon eating. He pushed some of his hair out of his face and kicked his feet. She sighed as she rubbed her belly. "Now if only, I can pop we will be good." she smiled at Celes.

"You and me both baby girl." she sighed and looked down at her belly.

"You know, I was looking at the cribs and I think we may have a problem." she told her.

"What kind?" Celes asked adjusting on her chair as Miles pressed into her sciatic nerve.

"I don't think Miles and Shar'a will want to be separated. I think that they are going to want to be in the same crib." Roman walked over and placed her hand on Celes' belly. " _Hey little man, move away from that spot. You are hurting mama."_ She told Miles.

"Well at the beginning we will have to devise a way for them to sleep together without you know hurting one another by mistake." she said softly as Miles moved she sighed in relief and gave a smile of thank you to Roman.

"I was thinking about that." She told her as she sat on one of the other stools. "I was thinking we could make one of those body pillows but for the babies so a small body pillow and we can put it between them. What do you think?"

"That could work… I think that could work as long as they are check on often." Celes said. "At least in the first six months until they learn to roll themselves off their backs on their own." she said smiling.

"Yeah, that will be nice." she smiled then she bit her lower lip and caressed Celes again with her magic.

Celes smiled at her and touched her cheek lightly. "Open mic night was a complete success yes?" she asked leaning forward and running her tongue across Roman's lower lip.

Roman gave a little moan and blushed again as she thought of Lee. "Yeah, sure if you don't count some people." she grumbled. "Hey, where in the hell did Oliver come from? I mean I haven't seen him since Hogwarts. I really wished someone told me about George too. Wheren't you in charge of the list?"

"Uh, well I was distracted by some stuff… and so I delegated to Harry, so he made the list and Lee just wormed his way onto it twice." Celes grumbled getting upset with him again. "What the hell was that? I'm going to sing this sexy song to my wife and then go and sing to you too… Lee freaking Jordan." she exclaimed.

Roman blushed again. "I don't want to even go there… I mean he just opened everything up… especially about you and him." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Me and him, nothing going on there." Celes said looking away and finding a spot on the wall to look at. "These walls need a new color. Yellow is a good color for a kitchen." she said.

"Yeah I agree too. Especially when you repair the hole Harry and Lee put in that wall." She sighed, "Look, Cel-Bear. I am not going to get in this. I'm tired. If you guys work it out then great. If not, who cares. All I know is, I want all three of you and I'm going to have all three of you." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to try and fix this. This is between you and Lee and I love you both." she leaned back and bit her lower lip. "I… uh… I put my name down for a song to sing for the next open mic night."

Celes bit her lip as well and grasped onto the end of what Roman said. "Oh? What are you thinking of singing and for who?" she asked.

Roman blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Lee," She whispered.

"Oh? I was right wasn't I? You _want_ him. Oh I do love when I'm right." Celes sighed.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right… maybe just a little…"

"I love you, baby girl." Celes said softly. "I cant wait to see what you sing."

She smiled, "I'm kind of nerves and I'm not…" She trailed off as Lee walked in. Her stomach did another flip and her body started to heat up again. The damn cold shower didn't do anything for her.

Lee smiled. "Hello ladies." he said and went over he kissed Roman on the ear and then kissed Celes on the top of the head. "You seem better." he looked at Damon and gave a little wave.

"I am." Celes said looking at Roman. She took her hand and rubbed her thumb over her wrists. "I'll make the mousse in an hour or so." she said to him.

That one little kiss on her ear sent chills all over her body. She glared at Lee and rubbed at her ear. "Come on Damon. Lets get you ready for dinner."

He nodded as she picked him up, "Wait, does this mean you are going to give me another bath?"

Roman gave an evil laugh.

"No! Mum! Save me!" he started to cry but Roman had already walked out the room with him.

Celes gave a little groan as she watched them go. She wanted to help Damon but knew he needed a bath before dinner. She looked over at Lee, he was watching her. She gave a sigh and rested her hands on her belly.

"Last night can't happen again, I'm not saying it was mistake because… it wasn't but it can't. Fix things with Ro, okay? Leave me be for a while." she said looking at him.

"You're not saying you want to break up with me. Must be a good sign." he said smiling.

"I don't think me trying to break up with you is going to… fix anything. So no, no breaking up. Spend time getting to know Ro again. It'll be easier once the babies are here." she said and stood. "I have to go get ready for this thing." she said and left the kitchen.

The next months flew by, Celes spent most of her time with Harry, Roman , or Damon. She saw Lee and they talked but he didn't do anything she didn't want him to. He kissed her once but Celes was encouraging him to keep up the pursuit of his wife. She felt like it was Hogwarts again except this time if she happened to slip up and sleep with Lee she'd probably not break Roman's heart again… or she hoped that was the case.

She was in the entertainment room watching a movie alone on May 9th when the first contraction shot through her body. She gasped and looked down at her belly. She noticed a wet spot on the couch where she sat and hissed. She was in labor for sure. She stood up calmly and walked out of the room and went towards the kitchen where she was sure to find Lee. She entered just as another contraction hit, she doubled over and moaned trying to breath through it. Lee turned around, he and Harry were both there.

"Celes?" he asked.

"Water broke time to… " she trailed off when Damon ran in.

"Mummy says its time." he exclaimed and then saw Celes. "Oh."

"I'll get Roman, you get Celes." Harry said with a smile. Celes smiled a little when he kissed her on the temple as he passed. Lee came over and scooped Celes up into his arms and looked at Damon.

"You going with us?" he asked him.

"Uh… no, I'll go with Mummy, you'll take care of her?" Damon asked.

"Of course." Lee said as if it was a stupid question and Celes hit his chest a little. "She'll be fine. Go." he said and Celes saw a little of a smile in his eyes but it went away when she had another contraction. "Time to go." he said.

When they got the hospital Celes insisted on a room with two beds so Roman could be in the same space as their babies were born. Celes was brought into the room and Roman joined them a few minutes later.

"Same time, it just figures." Celes said looking at Roman and wincing when a contraction hit.

Roman groaned, "They just couldn't be born…" she paused as she breathed through a contraction. "... they couldn't be born on separate days… little brats." she smiled.

Celes laughed and sat back as she got a little break. They labored for what seemed like a year, by the time it was time for both of them to push it was early morning on the 10th.

"You ready?" Celes grunted to Roman tightening her grip on Lee's hand, he winced but didn't say anything.

Roman looked up at Harry as she held his hand. She looked over to Celes a little worried. She nodded, "Yes." she answered.

Over the last hour their contractions had synced up so it would be easy for Celes to coach Roman while coaching herself. "Okay so, like I say every time we have babies at the next contraction bare down as hard as you can." she said and their contractions hit and Celes bore down shrieking a little through her teeth.

Roman did as she was instructed and screamed out. Sweat covered her body and pasted her hair to her hair. She breathed again and groaned. "I will never stop asking this question. Why does making babies feel so good but having them hurt?"

"Because someone had a horrible sense of humor. We are halfway." Celes grunted watching the mirrors placed so she could watch. "One maybe two more pushes and they'll be here." she said as the next contraction came she bore down and started to shake with the effort.

Roman bore down and pushed again, tears came to her eyes as she pushed hard. Then it happened at the same time both babies arrived. Roman leaned back on the bed and gave a sigh as she looked over at Celes.

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she heard the babies cry in unison and she looked over at Roman. She smiled and then looked up at Lee as they handed Miles to him, his eyes were full of tears. Celes had to look away back at Roman, her heart hurt again.

Roman closed her eyes then looked up at Harry as he held Shar'a. She smiled at him then turned to Lee. Both fathers were so happy. She looked at Celes and reached at hand towards her. She felt the heartache she was trying to cover up.

Celes took Roman's hand and just kept looking at her. And then she had to drop her hand because Lee was handing her Miles. She gasped, he looked so like his Papa she started to cry. "He looks just like you." she cried.

"He has his Mama's eyes." Lee said softly.

"That may go away." she whispered. "Most babies are born with blue eyes. But if it stays he'll be such a beautiful little boy, not that he already isn't. He looks like his daddy." Celes said looking over at Roman and Harry as she held Shar'a close.

"Oh, my," She breathed as she looked at her daughter. She had dark hair, and her skin tone. She smiled up at Harry. "She has your nose." Shar'a cried and Roman felt her reach for Miles. "Even now, she wants him." She said as she looked over to Celes. "She wants Miles."

Celes laughed as Miles cried out. "Of course she does, he's the same." She leaned up and handed Miles to Lee. "Take him to her." she said softly leaning back and watching him.

Once Miles and Shar'a were close enough their little hands linked and they both quieted down. Tears filled Roman's eyes. Harry held Shar'a and Lee and Harry walked over to Celes to show her.

"Look," Harry told her.

Celes' eyes filled with fresh tears. "Oh…" she said and was overcome by her tears she began to sob. "This is too much." she cried.

Roman wanted so bad to comfort her but she knew she couldn't walk and her tiredness was crashing down on her. "Lee," she called as she closed her eyes. "Harry."

"We are on it, butterfly." Lee told her as he kissed her forehead. "You sleep."

She nodded and fell asleep.

Celes watched as they put the babies down in the same bassinet and the two of them came over to her. She clung to Harry and cried and Lee gave a little smile and went over to sit with Roman.

"Celes, its going to be okay." Harry said stroking her hair.

"I'm so tired." she cried.

"Then sleep, I will stay here with you." he whispered and got into the bed with her. She looked over at the babies sleeping and Roman and Lee again and then laid her head down on Harry's chest and fell into a light sleep.

Roman hummed lightly to herself as she looked over the babies sleeping. Harry and Lee had gone home to make sure the babies were okay then called Molly and Arthur. They were due to be there any minute. She ate the breakfast that was given but she wanted more. She looked over to Celes' untouched tray. She bit her lower lip as she floated the try to herself. She looked over to Celes and found her still sleeping. She open the lid and smiled.

Celes awoke when she smelled food and opened her eyes to find Roman looking down at her food.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

She gave a startle squeak then looked down at the babies they were still sleeping. "I was trying to eat here until you scared me."

"Thats my food," she looked over at Roman's empty tray. "You already ate." she said pulling the tray away from Roman's hands. She grinned and took a bite of the toast, "Are the babies still sleeping? What happened to Harry?"

"Yes, they are still sleeping." Roman said as she licked her fingers getting the jam off them. "Harry and Lee went back to the house when they realized the house elves were the only ones watching the kids. Then they sent an owl to Mama and Papa Weasley. So I suspect they whole Weasley gang will be here soon. Lee said he and Harry will be her after they get some sleep. Can I have your sausage?" she asked.

Celes pouted looking down at it. "Its turkey though, I love turkey sausage and theres no bacon." she sighed and picked one up. "You can have one." she said offering it to her.

"Oh, yay!" she said as she took it and bit into it. "You know… this hospital food is good… one of the best I have had… well, not counting Hogwarts… then my other pregnancy was at the house." she shrugged. "I usually hear horror stories about hospital food."

"St. Mungos take pride in their dietary menus." Celes said with a smile. "I'll have to send word to Addie the baby has arrived I should be able to go back to work more full time in two weeks or so." she said wrinkling her nose. She left some food on her plate on purpose and got up and went over to the babies. They still held hands and Celes' heart clenched, her little boy with Lee was just amazing. She'd made it through all this again. She sighed and touched their cheeks. Her eyes filled with tears again and she turned away. "Too much." she whispered and closed her eyes clinging to the bassinet.

"Cel-Bear come lay down." Roman told her. "You still look a little pale." She scooted over and waited for her to climb in.

"I'm okay, just a little emotionally spent." she said but shuffled back over and crawled into bed with Roman. "Pregnancy took a lot out of me… I feel everything that happened right now."

Roman wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her arms. "I can help buffer it a littl. I think you should feel it but if its too much I can block some of it." She smiled at her. "Want some toast?" she asked as she bit into it.

"No I'm okay." she said and closed her eyes. "I wasn't going to tell you, but when I'm recovered Harry's taking me on a proper honeymoon." she sighed. "Three weeks. Scotland, Wales, and wherever else I want to go. Libraries, lots of libraries." she sighed closing her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you told me so I don't have to hunt you down." Roman told her as she finished Celes' breakfast. "I'm glad you and Harry are going onto a honeymoon. I know you missed him. He has missed you too. Oh! You know what you should do? Tie him up and blindfold him." She moaned. "That was the best payback I gave him. I swear if I had more energy he would have taken me again that night. Lot of desserts. Desserts are good."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "You and Lee should consider one… " Celes said with a small smile.

"I don't know… I have the lounge to manage and then the babies… I don't think we will have time." Roman said as her emotions form the whole pregnancy threatened to crash down on her. She cleated her throat and pushed them away. "Besides, I need to figure out how and what Damon is."

Celes sighed as she felt Roman suppress. "Baby girl, you can cry too… and you can make time after Harry and I get back. I can take care of Damon and work on what he is too while you're gone. I can run the club while you're gone and take care of the babies. You two need it as much as Harry and I do."

Roman shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "I… nearly killed him, Celes." she whispered. "I literally tried to kill him…" Tears leaked down her eyes. "How… can he love me after that?"

Celes stroked her hair as tears came to her own eyes again. "You were being manipulated. And Lee he knew that… " her throat closed. "I didn't help that either. But Lee he loves you no matter what. You're his forever don't you know?"

Roman gave a little laugh, "Yeah… he seemed to have made that loud in clear on our first open mic night." She wiped at her eyes. "I have never been so… I don't know. I had never gave into Damon like that before. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm usually stronger than that."

"I think that he just managed to get all our insecurities and make them work against us. It was like… he knew… and now I kind of see how he could have done it. My guard dropped for this pregnancy I felt like I was… helpless to whatever Miles wanted." she said softly. "I think it was the same for you."

Roman looked over to Shar'a and gave a little smile. Then she frowned and looked down at Celes. "You were… I feel like I should say if you ever try to snap at me for snogging my husband again I'm going to tie you up and make you watch… and then some." she smiled.

Celes blushed and looked sheepish. "Can we just pretend i never did that and skip right to the tieing up and watching… although…" she trailed off shaking her head. "Nevermind tieing up and watching could be quite fun… but uh no sex will you stop bleeding."

Roman chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love when you talk dirty. It's when you are at your most confidence."

"I feel rather powerful when I get to talk dirty." Celes grinned wickedly. "So, uh, you're the boss, huh?" she asked and laughed at the look on Roman's face.

"Uh, well…" Roman blushed. "I like it okay." she told her. "It's Harry's phrase to make him go crazy… but that is our phrase. He has made that clear too." She sighed. "He makes me feel powerful when he says it." She gave a little shiver. "Our men are too crazy."

Celes smiled. "Yes they are." she whispered. She snuggled into Roman and yawned. "Still so tired."

Roman smiled and held her tighter. "My Cel-Bear." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What did I tell you? I told you when we got here they would be in the same bed." Harry said.

"Yes, but _I_ said they would be in the same bed sleeping." Lee told him.

Roman frowned and looked over to them. "You are talking about the babies, right?"

Lee smiled, "Which set of babies?"

"Low blow, Lee. I just gave birth to your son, and Harry laughing with him hello she just gave birth to your daughter. You two… I swear." she said and her heart swelled when she saw Damon standing behind them. "Oh little prince." she was suddenly awake.

"Oh, come here, baby boy." Roman told him.

Damon crawled onto the bed and smiled then he pouted at Roman. "I'm not a baby."

Roman pulled him down and kissed his cheeks. "You are _our_ baby."

Celes touched his cheek, she stuck to just touching his cheeks mostly knowing that kissing made him a little… whiney. "Yes you are." she said and looked over at the boys. "I think I want to take a nap." she sighed feeling tired once again.

Roman smiled as she played with Damon's hair. He was leaning over the edge of the bed looking at Miles and Shar'a. She looked over to Lee and Harry and smiled at them. "Did you bring more food? I want ice cream."

Celes gave a little laugh and drifted off into sleep. Lee was laughing and holding up a bag. "Cookies Celes made the other day." he said wiggling the bag.

"Ooh, those are good. Man, I was pregnant for nine months and you would think I would get tired of eating but I'm just so hungry." She said as she opened the tupperware of cookies."

"Well you did have a baby, I imagine pushing one out can be tiring and make one hungry." Harry told her.

Roman rolled her eyes and handed a cookie to Damon. He took it and continued to watch over the babies. She smiled, "Did anyone give you a bath, Damon?" she asked.

Damon sat stiffly and scooted away from her, "Maybe."

Lee and Harry snorted, "That is your favorite pass time." Lee told her.

Roman smiled as she winked at them. "Just because I'm in here don't mean you can't bathe." She told him.

"As far as I'm concern no one can catch me to bathe me." Damon challenged.

"Oh, you are going down. While I was with child consider that your little vacation."

He snorted, "That was a torturous vacation then."

"No, the real torture is when Celes and I are better I'm going to terrorize you because Celes and Harry are going out of town for a while."

His face dropped. "They can't do that." He looked over to Harry. "You can't do that."

"Oh, they can and they will." Roman told him.

"Sorry," Harry said with a shrug.

"But… No, you can't!" Damon said getting a little panicky.

Roman reached out and brought him to her. "Oh, I can. It's a mother's right to terrorize their children." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his. "I am going to have so much fun with you."

He groaned as he laid limp in her arms. "God, take me now."

Two months had passed and Celes and Harry had left onto their honeymoon. Roman was a little sad to see them leave but she knew it was for the best. After Roman had returned she had stayed in the room Celes and she had shared. She kept Damon close to her. Celes had only clicked her tongue at her and shook her head. Roman just shrugged and went about her business.

Lee on the other hand had given her space and was allowing her to get use to him again. However he made his presence known to her every chance he got. He would corner in the hall, kitchen, or the library and would allow his lust for her seep out of him and wrap around her. It was as if he needed to know that she still wanted him. He would gently kiss her then walk away.

Roman was still so aroused, nervous, and shy around him. She didn't even know what was wrong with her. If she wanted Lee she always went after him. It just felt so weird to be back in the same bed with him but yet so comfortable. Most of the time she would use those feelings and channel them into Rosleque. Lee returned to head of security when She returned to working.

"Okay change of plans." Roman told the girls during rehearsal one day. "Since Harry isn't here until he gets back from his honeymoon with Celes we are going to use the DJ."

Some of the girls made sad faces and protested. "When will our green eyed band manager going to return?" Lydia asked.

"First of, he is _my_ green eyed band manager." She told them. "And secondly I'm not sure just yet." she stuck out her lower lip. "I miss my Cel-Bear too."

"It's okay, Mama Ro. We will help you not feel lonely." Gina told her with a wink.

Roman smiled, "Thank you girls. So, back to what I was saying. We are going to use the DJ until and use the band here and there… mostly for filler time between numbers. So, I hope you rested long enough because rehearsal is going to be killer. We are going to mix some of my Hawaiian dancing into the routine then I have another one that we are going to mix my Tahitian. I will warn you now. This is going to work out your legs like never before."

The girls all cheered excitedly. It wasn't until lunch time that Lee had came to the club with food. When he entered he stop and just watched. Roman was front and center dancing with the girls in the most provocative he had seen. She had them all in some skimpy little skirt that puffed out into what looked like a small little cloud around their hips. Music played and Roman counted out the beat. All the girls looked good but it was Roman he had eyes for.

He licked his lips as he watched. Her hips shook and moved with the beat of the music as if she was making the beat herself. They moved in small circles, big circles, and then they moved so fast it made his mouth water. What the hell was she doing to him? Her body had returned to to its original shape and she moved with such ease she looked like water… sexy water. He cleared his throat as he walked in. "Hey girls, I have lunch." He called out.

"We are almost done." She called back without missing a beat. She stepped back as she shook her hand and brought it down and smacked her hand to her hip with the beat. Then she turned to the other side and did the same. Then she turned her back to the audience and Lee watched as he she shook her ass. She lower until she was on her knees then came back up. As a group it looked awesome but individually it was sexy. Lee cleared his throat again. The lust she was bringing out of him was nearly too much. He wanted to touch her.

"Ready, and pose!" she told them. She tuned and looked at the girls. "Good! Lets take lunch and then we will do the song one more time and go on to the next song." She picked up empty bottles as the girls went down to Lee and pulled out sandwiches out of the box he brought.

Lee walked over to the stage. "Are you going to eat?" he asked.

Roman smiled at him as she sat at the edge of the stage. "What do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About the dancing, duh."

He smiled, "It's nice. I like it."

Roman frowned at him, "Nice? That's it? Just nice? Geez, I'm starting to wish Harry was here. He could appreciate some good Tahitian dancing."

Lee laughed as he placed his hands on her knees. "I don't know about that." He told her as he looked at her knees. His thumbs caressed the inside of her knees. He wanted to dip his head and kiss the inside of her knee and then kiss higher.

"Lee," She breathed as she leaned forward so that her nose brushed over his. "I think you need to stop thinking and tell me how you really feel."

"I think if you dance that one more time I'm going to take you here and now, in front of all of the girls."

Roman shivered, "Promise?"

He growled and kissed her. "You need to eat." he told her as he turned to walk away.

"I could eat you." She whispered. She heard his groan and she gave a little squeal as she quickly stood up. "Sorry." she told him. She bit her lower lip as she looked over her shoulder at him and walked away.

Gina shook her head when Lee returned to the box of food. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Hey, Gina." he greeted.

"What are you doing?" She asked him again.

"Nothing."

"Exactly," she sighed. "Can't you see she wants you to chase her."

Lee frowned at Gina. "What do you mean?"

"You can be so thick. Mama Ro wants you to chase her. She is feeling insecure about something or she would have pulled you up to her office already. She wants you to chase her."

"Uh…"

"Thick. Just thick. I tried to tell you." She told him as she started to walk away.

"That is what Harry would have done." One of the other girls told him.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

"She is playing coy."

"After the song you sang to her I would play coy too."

"Right that was like sex with words."

"Oh, my God! That song was amazing."

"Stop with the pretty words already just do her!"

Lee choked on his soda, "Uh, excuse me." he told them as he walked away. They were worse than Ro. I guess when you worked as a burlesque performer you lost a filter when it come to sex. He watched Roman walk backstage. She drank her water as she hummed to herself. She stood in one spot and did part of the dance. It seemed to be all she was could think about doing. She went up to her office and he followed her. He felt like a stalker… and a peeping top all at once.

Roman sighed as she started to pull off her sports bra. She was sticky and sweaty. She tossed it aside. Then she giggled as she did a circle to get to the tie of her skirt as she kicked off her heels. It was one thing dancing bear footed but the girls were going to be in heels so she had to dance with them too. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. She pulled off her skirt and tossed it aside. She sighed when she stepped under the cool water. She smoothed her hair over her head and sighed. She pressed her forehead against eh tiled wall and closed her eyes.

"Cold showers only work to a certain extent." Lee told her.

She stiffened a little and looked over her shoulder to see that he was standing inches from her. How was it she didn't feel him. Her body gave a little shiver. "I got hot." She told him.

"Is that so?" he reached around her and changed the temperature of the water and pressed his naked body to her back. "It's better if you have a warm shower than a cold one." He whispered against her ear. He wraped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Roman closed her eyes as she savored the feel of him. This was something she had missed. His strong arms around her her. His hot body pressed to hers. "Lee… what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I am bathing with my wife." he told her as kiss her earlobe. "Then I have plans to touch her. Once I'm done touch her I'm going to make love to her and then I'm going to make her send the girls home so I can have her again," he kissed down her neck. "And again, and again."

Roman shivered as chills spread over her skin and butterflies bloomed in her stomach. "Do… do you still love me?" she asked as her tears mixed with the warm water.

"Of course I do. I will always love you." he told her.

"Even after I had tried to kill you?"

He turned her around and made her look into his eyes. "That was not you. You were being manipulated and I know if you were not you would never had done that."

"But… what if… I…"

"You didn't. Celes would have stopped and she did." he told her.

"But what if…" she cried as she pressed closer to him. "I don't know what I would have done if I really did kill you."

Lee wrapped her arms around her and held her. "It didn't happen and I'm here. I'm right here. And you are here too. You are real and you are here in my arms." He soothed her. "Listen to my heartbeat. Come on," he made her wrap her arms around him and pressed her ear to his chest. "It beats for you. Right here, right now." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

Roman sniffed as she held him close. She knew he was comforting her but it still felt very much intimate. His bare skin against hers the roll of his muscles under her fingertips. She took in and savored the strong pounding of his heart beat that matched hers, and sound of every breath he took. She missed him. God she missed everything about him. How did she make it over the year without having him. She always had a need to touch him, taste him, and to watch him. She licked up his neck. They both moaned. He pressed her closer to him. He wanted her as close as he could get.

Lee tilted her head up and he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue slipped past her lips and Roman moaned as she pressed closer. He explored her mouth with his tongue and savored the taste of her. It was her taste. His Roman's taste. The girl he fell in love with his third year. She was the girl he only had eyes for. He kissed down her cheek to her neck. Her sweet moans fill the room and it nearly made him weak in the knees. Her smile, her laughter, and the hot looks she gave him made him weak. They also made his heart speed up. Just the sound of her voice, a single touch, a wift of her scent and his heart would jump for her. She was his. All his. He may have to share with Celes and Harry but as far as he was concerned she was his all his.

He scraped his teeth against her jaw line and then lifter her in his arms. He pressed her against the tiled wall. Roman's legs automatically wrapped around him and she held him tighter as he slipped slowly inside her. They moaned and Lee pressed his forehead against hers. She fit like a glove… a glove that he had been missing. He pressed his lips to hers. Her hands rubbed her his back and over his head as he kissed her neck. He lifted her and pulled her back down.

Roman shuddered a moan as she looked into his eyes. He was her Lee. Celes always told her that he was hers and she had told Celes that he was theirs and he was but it had seemed to have start with him. Their love had started her first year and she didn't even know it. He had made her fall for him. His smile, he laughter, his words, they all made her fall in love with him. Tears leaked down her eyes as she kissed him. She had nearly lost him. A love she had craved so much and needed so much was finally hers. She wanted him first year. Then he had nearly slipped out of her fingers third year. Fourth year they seemed to come together only to be pulled apart by her fear and a stupid hairpin. Fifth year he had hurt her to a point she thought she would have to live without him. She finally was able to have a half life after the war then they married.

She moaned as pleasure filled her. They married twice. Once to make sure she was his and then twice to have the family be apart of their happy union. More tears ran from her eyes as she kissed him. He nearly lost her again with their first child, then they were pulled apart again because of her demon then the pregnancy.

"Never again." He told her. "Never again are we going to be pulled apart."

Roman cried more as she held him and nodded.

"Say it Ro. Say we will never be pulled apart again." He told her her.

"Never again." she told him. "Never again."

He kissed her and connected with her. She moaned and held tighter as she felt the warmth of his love, his resolve to keep her, and the fierce need to have her. She gasped as he keep up speed and thrust harder into her. She moaned and kiss him again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses or hold him tight enough. When her climax took over she screamed out his name and cried.

Lee held her tightly in his arms. He sank to his knees and also cried into her neck. "We are never going to be pulled apart again. If I have to tie you to a bed and remind you everyday I will do it. God, I love you Roman."

"I love you too, Lee."

They didn't know how long they held each other under the water. It subtly started to get cold so Lee turned off the water and picked Ro up. He walked them to the bed and laid them down each other. He pulled the blanket over them and looked into Roman's honey colored eyes. She looked into his dark ones. She leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you too." He traced a finger over her eyebrows, her nose, her lips and cheekbones. "You're my sweet lady."

Roman giggled and kissed him. "I can't believe you sang that song to me."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I would sing it again and I will if it means keeping you." he brushed his lips against hers.

She kissed him again and then bit her lower lip. "I love the feel of your lips." she whispered.

He hissed at her as he kissed her and used her tongue to sooth her lower lip. "That is my favorite lip." he told her. "You drive me mad when you bit it."

She giggled and kissed him again. "You know what I think about sometimes?"

"What do you thinking about?"

"I think back on third year. I wonder how far you would have gone if Kevin didn't interrupt us."

He moaned as he remembered back on that night. "I would have kissed you." He told her. "I wanted to kiss you so bad that night." he trailed a hand up her back then cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over her harden nub. He rolled it and watched her eyes grow hot. "I think after kissing you I would have tried to touch you without your shirt.

She moaned and bit her lower lip again. "I liked your hand on me at that time too."

"You have been so responsive I had dreams about you… naughty dreams about you." He kissed her. "You had moaned so sweetly and then your hips rolled against mine it was a wonder you didn't feel me."

She rubbed her leg against his as she rolled her hips again and gasped as she found him hard again. They were still connected and it just excited her more.

He moaned as he rolled on top of her. "You did exactly this. Your leg rubbed against mine and you rolled your hips. Except," he covered her mouth with his hand. "WHen i touched you you moaned into my hand." he rolled her nipple again. She moaned into his hand and he smiled down at her. "Just like that. Then I tried to remove my hand and you…" He hissed as she captured his thumb and sucked on it. He growled as he leaned up and thrust hard into her.

Roman moaned as he rolled onto her head. He dipped his head and kissed her neck. "Sweet lady, would you be my love for a lifetime?" he sang.

"Oh, God, if you ever sing to me again I'm going to drag you back here and have you any way I damn well please!" she growled as she rolled over onto of him. "As a matter of fact this is how I wanted you that night." She raised her hips and made slow circles all the way down. She moaned as she raised her hair from the back over neck and held it to the top of her head.

Lee slid his hands up her body to her breast. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the way she rode him. It was slow and sweet. His hips rolled into her as he watched her from under his lashes. He took on her bad habit and bit his lower lip. Roman moaned as he leaned down and kissed him.

"Do that again, Lee." she whispered. "Bit your lower lip for me."

She gave a shuddering gasp as she watched him. She moaned again and rode him harder and faster. She loved the way he looked as she took control. Lee was always in control of their lovemaking. She enjoyed the way he was so dominate but it was nice to be in control of him.

He moaned as he rolled onto his head and lifted her up as he thrusted into her. Roman squealed as she held onto his chest. She giggled and moaned. "Do it again, Lee." She breathed. He bit his lip and thrusted harder into her and lifted her again. He then rolled her over and lifted her leg. He moaned as he kissed her foot.

"Oh, God, I waited so long to do this again." he moaned and then sucked on her big toe. "Let me see your tattoo." he growled.

She shivered and made it appear. She moaned she felt his teeth scraped against her foot. "Lee…" she whimpered as she felt her climax get closer. "I'm going… I'm going to…"

"Do it!" he growled.

Roman screamed out her orgasm and pulled at the sheets. Her body withered and shook. When she came back down she felt another coming. This was her Lee. Her Lee who gave her more than he received. He placed her other foot on his shoulder and then leaned over her so that her knees were nearly in her chest. She gasped as she tried to sit up. He was striking her g spot with each thrust. "Oh… GOD!" she screamed as she tried to push him again. The familiar built of pressure was coming closer. Her body was tightening up and tingling all at the same time. "Lee… oh, God… Lee!"

He chuckled as he thrust harder and faster. He felt his own orgasm coming and he couldn't slow down even if he wanted to. He needed her and he needed her unhinged. He slid his thumb between her legs and rubbed her clit hard.

Roman screamed out as she squirted and shook. There was no time to warn him or to stop it. Her orgasm took over and it was the end of it. She heard Lee shout out his climax as he held her legs tight. He couldn't let go of her even if he wanted. His body had seemed to locked up on him. He heard Roman laughed as she peeled his arms from around her legs. She spread them and offed when he landed hard on her.

"I'm sorry." He moaned.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Its okay. Something happened to me… Harry said I was killing him."

Lee laughed, "You do that to men."

She smiled, "I do that to Celes too. I think you all just like me very much." She groaned as her stomach growled at her. "I think next time we do this we have a food fight first. Then I can eat the food off you." She gasped as her eyes grew big. "Lee, did you just…"

He laughed as he thrusted, "Yes. Yes I did."

Celes and Harry didn't immediately go to Scotland from home, Harry grinned at her and took her hand and she looked at him.

"What are you up to, Harry Potter." she said with a laugh.

"You will see." he said holding up a blindfold. Celes shook her head.

"Oh no, no blindfolds." she said. "Roman told me I'm suppose to use them on you."

"She told you that did she?" he asked stepping forward and securing the blindfold.

"She tells me everything, Harry, she's mine and I'm hers." she giggled as his lips met her ear.

"Its not for that, but we can use it later if you want." he whispered. She felt his arms loop around her and then they apperated to… well she didn't know.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her. She held on trying to listen for any clue as to where they were. Nothing doing, it was nearly silent. She gave a little sigh and heard tapping then grinding of stone. She gasped.

"Are we at Diagon Alley?" she asked.

Harry just laughed, he carried her a little farther and then set her down on a chair. He was making soft conversation with someone and then he removed the blindfold. There in front of her he sat grinning at her. She snorted when she saw what he was wearing.

"How did you change into a Weasley sweater so quickly? You were carrying me the whole time." she asked and then really looked at it. "Hey is that the…" she reached out and touched the sweater.

"Yes, its the one I wore that day." he said with a small smile. He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. She smiled at him.

"What are you up to?" she asked as the lady who owned the ice cream shop came out with two sundays. Celes pulled away from Harry and looked at the ice cream eagerly. She went to pick up her spoon but Harry stopped her. "Hey!" she said and looked up at him.

"Just, one minute okay?" Harry said and she set down the spoon.

Celes sat looking at him for a minute and then the whole Ally burst into action, a song started somewhere and all the people that had been walking by stopped and dropped their parcels and started to dance. Celes giggled when she realized what was happening, it was a flash mob. She looked back at Harry and laughed delightedly clapping her hands. Then he took her hand and led her into the center and they started following along, Celes picked up the dance pretty easy and it appeared as though Harry knew it already. She started to laugh and when the song was coming to an end Harry picked her up and she gave a little shriek and he put her back in the chair on the last note of the song. He was kneeling in front of her and holding out her, what she had thought lost, ring.

"Harry what are you doing? I'm already married to you." she hissed.

"So, marry me again. Lee and Roman did." he said a huge grin on his face.

"I… you're so…" her eyes filled with tears. "I'd marry you a hundred times." she said finally and he put her ring back and reached forward hugging her around the waist. She laughed and kissed him.

Without warning suddenly there was something very cold on her head and she gave a scream and stood. Ice cream dripped down her face. "What was that?"

"Payback for third year." he said and when she tried to catch him he ran away back towards the Leaky Cauldron. She followed him wiping ice cream out of her face as she went. She followed him into the Leaky Cauldron, she didn't care that anyone else was watching as she followed him up the stairs. She followed him into a room. He stood across it from her breathing heavy from running.

"What is this?" she asked.

"The first night of our Honeymoon." he said.

"But we…" she trailed off as Harry yanked his sweater off and started to walk towards her. He was unbuckling his belt when he got to her. He leaned forward and licked her cheek and Celes gave a shiver. He pulled his belt free and dropped it to the floor and then took off his pants. He stood in front of her completely naked. Celes blushed and for the first time since he kissed her in Diagon Alley that first time she felt extremely shy. She went to step away but Harry grabbed her arms and licked her neck and she moaned. He worked her shirt off and then her pants. When she was down to her bra and panties he leaned back and looked at her. He ran his hands lovingly over the stretch marks that covered her belly and then lifted her and laid her on the bed in the room.

"You have to be quiet." he whispered and kissed her neck and she moaned again. "Quiet Celes." he reminded and kissed down to her breast. He moved the bra aside and made love to her nipple with his mouth. She arched her back and bit her lip so she wouldn't moan again. Somehow not being aloud to make noise made this all the more arousing.

He left her nipple alone and trailed his hands down to her panties and pushed them down. She kicked them off and bent her knees and spread her legs. With very little movement he entered her and she gasped because as he did it he connected to her and Celes felt tears fill her eyes. How had she forgotten that this was what is was like to love Harry. He made her crazy and stable at the same time. He didn't say anything and she was all over him. He just had to look at him and she knew how he felt.

Harry felt everything Celes felt and it was like coming home. Celes was the first girl he had ever loved. He didn't know what it was, but when he figured it out he held onto it. She was is morning and his evening, she was his moon, his stars, the reason he was still alive. Her love had kept him going when it seemed impossible during school and all the things that had happened. Without knowing her love was there he would have died.

Celes gasped and pushed her hips up so that Harry went deeper, and pushed deeper in his mind. She found his love for her was everywhere. She looked into his eyes and knew he'd always be there. He was never going to leave her no matter what she put him through.

"Im sorry." she whispered and Harry shooshed her putting his finger to her lips.

"No talking, just _feel_ " he said and with another thrust Celes felt overwhelmed by his outpour of emotions. Gone was the stoic Harry Potter she had married, and in his place was this man who told her how he felt by just an action of touching her. She rolled her hips and opened her own heart. Everything she had felt over the year flooded out and she watched as Harry's eyes filled with tears. He kissed her eyes and quickened his pace. Celes graped his shoulders and matched his pace thrust for thrust. She felt the love they had cocoon her and she felt warm and safe. Then it all came to a head and they exploded and before she could scream out Harry covered her mouth taking her scream into his mouth.

Celes shook, and Harry jerked. Celes clung to Harry so tightly she thought she might break him. He stayed there on top of her for a while and then without losing his grip on her and rolled off her and she curled into him like they always did. He played with her hair and looked down at her.

"You can talk now." he whispered.

"I don't have anything to say… I still love you." she said.

"I still love you too." he said back.

They lay like that for a while, staring at one another, then Harry carried Celes to the water in the pot on the dresser and she cleaned her hair while in his arms, he carried her back to the bed and proceeded to have his way with her again. This time up on their knees from behind. When they finished they fell back Celes on top of his chest on her back. Harry didn't even bother to move so Celes rolled over and curled onto his chest and he pulled the blanket over them. She closed her eyes and out of habit reached for Roman.

" _Good night baby girl"_ she said and drifted into sleep.

" _Honeymoon… no contacting of me._ " Roman scolded lightly. " _Good night, Cel-Bear."_

Then next morning Celes awoke to Harry smacking her butt, she looked up startled at him.

"You smacked my ass." she said aghast.

"We have to go, you want to get to that church/library thingy in that small town in Scotland we have to go." Harry said laughing at the look on her face.

"But…" she gave him a heated look and he smiled.

"Oh no, later. Come on Sexy its time to go." he said lifting her out of the bed and setting her on her feet. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. He leaned down and kissed it then for extra emphasis smacked her ass again. She gasped and blushed getting dressed quickly.

"My hairs all… messed up." she complained.

"You look sexy, lets go." Harry said kissing her neck and grabbing her hand. She bit her lip and nodded as they left the room.

They made it to her library in ten minutes and Celes went in and felt like she was in a dream.

Harry followed her as she pulled books off the shelves about her familys, and poured over the books. He liked to watch her work, she got this little crease between her eyes that made him want to carry her off to a dark corner and do naughty things to her. He stood and grabbed her hand and pulled her from her book.

"Harry I was… Oh." she blushed and followed him. They found a secluded place high in the stacks of the library and he pushed her into the wall and kissed her deeply.

"I need to be in you now." he muttered undoing his pants then pushing them down a little and then pushing up her skirt and pushing her panties aside he entered her and she gasped grabbing at his shoulders.

He braced her into the wall as he drove into her and Celes gave tiny little moans in his ear. Encouraged by them he thrust deeper and harder and faster. Celes' moans became more high pitched but remained low. "Harry, Oh God Harry… Im… now." she said and they both climaxed at the same time. She clung to him until she came back down. Then he pulled out of her fixed her panties pulled up his pants and kissed her. He grabbed her and led her back to her book and she, blushing deeply, continued to read looking up at him with a little smile on her face.

That was the pattern they followed for the next two weeks, they'd go to a library for Celes to research and three or four times while she did Harry drug her off to have his fill of her. At night they stayed up late discovering new ways to love one another. Celes bought a book from a muggle shop and they had managed to do all the positions in it by the end of week two.

Celes had also had a mishap with her long hair in one of the escapades and they ended up having to cut her hair to her chin to get her free. She had cried for hours afterward. Harry had held her while she did and the next day took her to a salon to have it fixed, now it was in a clever little bob. Roman would not be happy about this, but Celes knew she would understand.

Celes lay on the floor of their suit one eveing at the end of week two when she had a though. She turned to Harry who lay next to her and traced the sweat beads on his chest.

"I think I want to go to Romania." she said to him thoughfully.

"Erm, why?" Harry asked his green eyes opening.

"I have the name of Lee's family and I want to look them up in the archives there… maybe I can find someone to teach Lee to use his magic." she said with a small shrug.

"Merlin knows he could use it." Harry said combing his hands though her short hair. "But why now?"

"You said we could do whatever I want, and I want to do that." Celes said defensivly. "And then I want to go to New Mexico and see Alan. Blaise said hes there."

"Okay, whatever you want. Its yours." Harry muttered and Celes reached up and kissed him.

"Is it possible that I love you more now?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said with a small smile.

"What did i do to deserve you, Harry Potter?" she whispered.

"I find i ask that question all the time." he said and kissed her softly. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. She reached out the Roman told her goodnight and then fell asleep.

The next day they checked out and headed for Romania, it took them three apperations to get there. And then another to get them to the archives. They spent most of three days in the archives looking for Lee's family. On the third day when Celes was about to give up she found record of an Aunt on his mothers side and her heart lept. She found Harry half sleeping and hit his foot smiling wide.

"I found an Aunt, Lee has an Aunt! She lives in this very village. Im not going to go see her but I found someone!" she said bouncing on her toes.

"Thats wonderful, Sexy, Im sure Lee will be pleased." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down on his lap.

"You think so? I hope he is, I don't want him to be upset because I went and did this." she said frowning.

"Im sure he'll be pleased." Harry said kissing her ear. "Celes, baby, I think we need to talk."

"About?" she asked.

"Why you really wanted to come here." Harry said kissing her cheeks.

"I wanted to help Lee, just because I'm broken up with him doesn't mean I don't want to help him." Celes said looking at him.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"And what? I just want to help him, I love him, I care for him, I want him to be happy… " she trailed off and covered her mouth. "Im so stupid."

"Not stupid, Cel, scared." Harry said gently nuzzling her neck.

"But I… I pushed him away." she said.

"Because you were scared of causing harm. If you love him, and you love me, and you love Ro then you can't cause us any pain. We love you too." he whispered and Celes sighed sinking into his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry I used our honeymoon for this." she whispered.

"It makes you happy, and if you're happy I am." he said and Celes looked at him.

"I still love you." she whispered.

"I still love you too." he whispered back and kissed her.

They had to leave shortly after because they were nearly having sex in front of the five people in the archive.

The next day it took them twelve apperations to get to Alan's front door. Celes stepped up and knocked and they were let in by a member of the staff. Alan breezed in from a back room and beamed when he saw them. Celes practically ran into his arms so relieved to see him.

"I have missed you little hawk." he said hugging her back.

"Alan, you need to come back to England now." she demanded pulling away as he took Harry's hand in a firm shake.

"Come on." he said leading them into a sitting room of sorts. Celes sat down close to Alan and grinned at him as Harry joined her on the couch.

"What brings you here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." she said.

"Alright, I will try to help." he said.

"I want to get a dreamcatcher for Ro, like the one she got me." Celes said.

"Awe, you have to make that." he said with a smile.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes, its a personal gift you should make it. I will help you and show you the magic if you'd like but you have to do it. You should have enough of Roman in you to at least do that." he said smiling. "You should consider using one of your own feathers in it."

"Oh, thats such a good idea. Yes!" Celes said looking at Harry in delight. He smiled back, happy to see his wife so happy.

"I went and saw Roman last week, I met your newest son. He looks just like Lee." he said.

Celes gave a smile and a dreamy look. "He does, and so far he still had blue eyes." she said softly. "Did you see Harry's little girl?"

"How could I not, it would appear those two are bonded." Alan said and Celes laughed.

"Yes, it made things awkward to say the least." she said looking at Harry with a tender smile.

"I met Damon as well." Alan said but he said it to Harry. Celes looked at Harry and then back to Alan

"What did you do?" she asked slowly.

"Lee wrote to Alan about Damon before Miles and Shar'a were born." Harry said softly.

"He seems to be… changing but i'm still worried." Alan said softly.

"Alan, he's learning to love." Celes insisted eyes filling with tears as she thought of her little prince. "I'm teaching him."

"You're teaching Roman's demon to love?" he asked.

"Yes." Celes said wiping her eyes.

Alan looked at her thoughtfully. "I will go through Roman's mother journals. Maybe I can find something there. I'm afraid all I didn is argue with Roman when it came to Damon last week."

"I'm sorry, and thank you." Celes said.

"You have the room at the top of the stairs on the right. Stay as long as you'd like. We can work on the dreamcatcher when I return this evening." Alan said getting up and kissing Celes' forehead and nodding to Harry he left them alone.

The rest of their honeymoon was spent either in that room or working on the dreamcatcher. They headed home and found that it was the end of August.

When they got home Roman flew at Celes from nowhere and tackled her to the ground kissing her with longing. Celes kissed her back and allowed Roman to pull her off to their room giving Harry a wave.

Celes giggled as Roman pushed her into their room. She kissed Celes again and Celes pulled back.

"Wait Ro, I have something for you." she gasped.

"It can wait." She said between kisses as she pulled Celes' shirt over her head. Then she frowned. "Your hair. What happened?"

Celes touched her hair a little self consciously and blushed. "Harry and I were trying a new position from this muggle book we bought and… my hair got stuck and the only way to get it out, because we were in a muggle library was to cut it. I cried for hours." she said and kissed Roman again as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"You still look beautiful." She She her again and pushed her onto the bed. She would open Celes' jeans and yanked them off. "God, I missed you." She moaned before she pressed her mouth to her core.

"Oh." Celes gasped. "I missed you too." she moaned rolling back on her head to push into Roman's mouth.

She growled into her core as she stabbed her tongue into her. She pulled back as she gave an evil laugh. She dipped her fingers into her and kissed her. "Celes, beg me."

Celes moaned at her words and nearly came. "Please Roman, please." she said arching her back.

She pressed her them onto her clit and worked her harder. "God! I want to hear you scream."

Celes shook with anticipation. "I want to scream, please Roman make me scream!" she said loudly as she started to sweat.

Roman heard and felt her climax get closer as it did she stopped. She smiled down at her and pulled away from her.

Celes gave a shriek and looked at Roman. "Roman, _please_!" she exclaimed.

She laughed as she pulled off her own clothes. She climbed onto the bed and or her own core to her and rocked her hips. "Dont you dare come until _I'm_ ready." Roman growled at Celes.

Celes shook her head and bit her lip. "Never, I'll always wait for you." she gasped her whole body tingling with Roman.

She connected with her and passed her all her lust she was feeling. She was not was to make this easy for her. To felt too aroused and unhinged. She wanted Celes just as unhinged. She moaned as she lifted Celes' leg and nipped at her calf.

Celes nearly lost it, right there in that moment she nearly came, she bit her lip so hard she drew blood and brought her hand up and ran it down Roman's chest in between her breasts as she rolled her hips so that her core and clit were rubbing against Roman's.

Roman whimpered. "Touch me, Celes. For the love of God. Touch me!"

Celes gave a small smile and dipped her hand down between them and touched Roman's throbbing clit causing her to jump. "You want to be dirty and fast?" Celes asked her.

"Oh yes. Make me your dirty girl." She whimpered.

"Thats right Ro," Celes said as she quickened her pace on Roman's clit. "Come for me dirty girl."

Roman scream filled the room as she threw her head back and shook with her orgasm. Her whole body shook hard as she held onto Celes' leg and fell over.

Celes shook with her own climax shortly after Roman screamed. "I thought I was suppose to scream" she panted.

Roman's body jerked as she continued to orgasm. It was just like the times she spent with Harry. "You... were..." she moaned still jerking.

Celes closed her eyes and tried to relax a little she cracked an eye open and smiled at Roman who was still jerking about. She sat up shaky and leaned off the bed grabbing her bag and pulling it to her. She pulled a buckskin pouch and sat up and waited for Roman to get control again.

"This isnt fair..." she moaned. "I think I missed you more than I thought." Her body started to relax and she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much in fact I went to see your dad." Celes said with a small smile.

"Why did you want to see that asshat?" She growled.

"So he could help me make you something only he knows how to make." she held out the buckskin pouch to her.

Roman sat up slowly and took the buckskin. "Celes you didn't have to make me anything." She said as she open it. She gasped as she pulled out the dream catch. "Celes..." she breathed.

Celes smiled. "I wanted you to have one too. I did a lot of reflecting on this honeymoon. When you gave me that dreamcatcher i knew I was going to be with your forever, I didn't know how but I knew i wanted to be more than anything." she whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into the Crystal ball. "You used one of your feathers, didn't you? "

Celes blushed eyes full of tears. "I did, Alan said it would be more personal." she said.

Roman pulled her mouth towards hers and kissed her. It was the fast fierce kisses from from busy a long sweet one. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl, always." Celes whispered wiping her tears from her cheeks.

She sat her dreamcatcher aside and laid down and pulled Celes into her arms. "Tell me what you did." She told her as she played with her hair.

"It was mostly libraries in Scotland and sex… lots of sex. Oh and the first day he took me Diagon Alley and asked me to marry him again… with a flash mob. We also spent three days in Romania and then the rest of it in New Mexico. Lots of sex, I mean wherever we could get it… book shelves, dark alleys, beds, floors, showers, and baths… we just couldn't stop. Id research my family for an hour and Harry would drag me off. It was pure bliss." Celes sighed.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. "Thats my boy. He rocked your world, didn't he?"

"Several times a day and night. I like new Harry, old Harry is still there but theres this new layer i just love." Celes said. "I cant seem to get a fix."

"Sex crazed like he can't get enough of you then he blames you for it?"

Celes laughed and nodded. "Yes but hes happy to be that way. In Romania we nearly had sex right there in front of a bunch of old people at the archives."

Roman laughed. "That would have been exciting." She sighed as she intertwined her legs with hers.

"Yes well… they kicked us out. Thank merlin i found what i was looking for before they did." Celes giggled snuggling into Roman.

Roman giggled. "Yes." She tried little patterns on Celes' shoulder and dipped lower in she was in her nipple with one finger.

Celes moaned and shivered. "Oh God." she said as she became hot again.

"I don't think Harry is the only one sex crazed." She whispered.

"Mmm, he says I have that effect on people." Celes moaned. "Im forced to believe him, you tend to be the same way and so does Lee."

Roman laughed. "Lee nearly said the same thing about me. I guess we drive archive other and our men wild."

"Our men… " Celes sighed getting warmer at the thought of them. "And you… you drive me mad! I love it." Celes said and touched Roman's breast with her finger rolling her nipple with her finger and thumb.

"Mmm, I have another way to drive you mad." She Dipped Her fingers into Celes' core and worked her fingers in and out of her.

"Oh Ro… " Celes sighed and arched her back.

Roman chuckled and pulled away. "Come on," she told her as she tapped her on the ass. "You have to see Miles, Shar'a, and Damon." She said as she started pulling on her clothes.

Celes groaned but got up she wanted to see her babies. She pulled her own clothes on. "Hey can i get my name on the list for open mic night. I got something i want to sing." she said as she shimmied into her pants.

"Give me a little attention tonight and consider it done." Roman told her as she kissed her and pulled on Her shirt.

Celes laughed. "You got it, but i'm taking back over for the next one." she said and pulled on her shirt.

"You have to make me give it back." She teased as she climbed the stairs to get to the main house.

" _That_ should not be that hard." Celes laughed and stopped when she saw Lee talking to Harry. Her heart leapt into her throat but she pushed it back down and went over to Harry and hugged him and kissed him. "Hi Lee." she whispered.

Roman bumped into Celes and smiled at her. _"He won't bite unless you ask."_ She told her as she wrapped her arms around harry and kissed him. "I missed you, Lion."

"Oh well, you're going to greet me like that I may go away more often." Harry said dipping his head down to kiss her deeper.

Celes looked up shyly at Lee. He smiled down at her and she stepped forward and hugged him timidly. He picked her up off the floor and hugged her tighter. "Welcome home Mama Bear." he whispered in her ear. She giggled as he set her down.

Roman was heard moaning as she kissed harry and pressed closer.

Celes laughed and took Lee's hand. "Take me to see the babies." she said and he laughed too as they left the room. They made their way to the nursery and when they entered Damon stood instantly and ran to her hugging her around the waist.

"She made me bath _every_ day you were gone Mum!" he said and Celes laughed stroking his hair.

"That sounds horrible Little Prince." she said detaching him. "Go play, I'm going to go see Miles and Shar'a." she said kissing his forehead. He gave scowl and walked away rubbing his forehead.

Celes went with Lee to their crib, they were so different that Celes felt tears come her eyes. "Oh they got so big."

Lee rubbed her back. "Yes, but they're still attached to one another."

"I think they always will be." she whispered. "So things seem good with you and Ro."

"Their great actually." he said looking down at her.

"Thats great!" she said and he watched her as if he expected her to say something else. "What?"

"Nothing." Lee said and turned to the babies a small smile playing on his lips.

"So we went to Romania." Celes said and Lee turned to her.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I found an aunt of yours. Shes your mother's sister." Celes said and Lee took her hand and led her out of the nursery. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You found my family… for me?" he asked turning to her and dropping her hand.

"Yes, I didn't go talk to them but I have her address if you want to." Celes said and remembered she left her bag in her and Ro's room. "I can get it for you later."

"You were on your honeymoon and you researched my family?" Lee asked.

"To be fair I researched mine as well." she said with a smile.

"Why not Harry's?' Lee asked.

"I did his about a year ago. His fathers family is from Tennessee, and his mums is from here." she said gesturing to the house. "I thought you'd want to train in your magic."

"Thank you." Lee said softly.

"Sure." she said and smiled up at him. "I'm uh… hungry will you feed me?"

"Yeah, come on Mama Bear." he said softly and took her hand again. They went down to the kitchen and he made her something to eat. They kept the conversation light and both looked up when Harry and Roman walked back in. Harry came over and sat next to Celes and nuzzled her neck and she giggled. Roman went over and hugged Lee around the middle and they kissed and Celes smiled leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. Things were finally going right. well almost everything but Celes was going to fix that too.

Roman sighed happily as she looked at them. Earlier that day she had Lee and was thinking about taking him again when Celes had showed up then it was all over. Celes trumped them all. Then she couldn't resist Harry. She was just too happy. "Did you see Shar'a and Miles?"

"I did, they grew too much." Celes said. "Damon seems better… happier except his baths of course."

Roman laughed, "I see you didn't have time to listen to his whole list of complaints. The baths are number one. I chased him around the house every day and threaten to lick and bit him." she laughed. "He is so animated. I love it!" she squealed.

Celes laughed. "Youre right I didn't, I was busy." she said and looked at Lee and then back to Roman. "Ill have to have a long talk with him tonight. How are the rest of the babies?" she asked.

"They are doing great," She sighed. "I cried though. Luke and Jude started school this year."

Celes felt quick hot tears. "Oh, my little squish and Bean… oh they are growing too fast. Next thing we know Lark'll be going to Hogwarts with Nick." Celes said.

Lee groaned, "Please don't start. I had to calm her down for two hours. That is all she said was that they were going too fast and then they were going to start Hogwarts, find friends of their own, girl friends, experience heartbreak, and then hopefully love. By the time I stopped her she had them married off. They are only six!"

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "But it will be soon!"

Celes' tears quickened and Harry pulled her closer. "Oh Im not ready for my baby to be married. He was just born… hes my Lark… oh and his wife probably wont like me so Ill never see him." she sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Good job, Lee you set her off." Harry said rubbing Celes' back and staring daggers at Lee.

Roman started crying again and then sobbed into Lee's chest. "What if we don't see the grandbabies!"

Lee groaned as he rubbed Roman's back. "Ladies, that will be a long, long, LONG, time from now." he told them. "What if he decides he don't want to marry?"

"Or he decides he gay!" Celes cried harder. "And then no one loves him because people are so mean in this world. Oh my poor baby! He's going to be alone!" Celes waled into Harry's chest.

"Mate! Stop! You are not helping." Harry said hugging his wife as she practically crawled into his lap.

Lee groaned. He pulled Roman back and kissed her. "What did I tell you earlier? We will make more if it will help, right?"

She nodded as she wiped at her eyes. "Yeah."

"We all come from small families so we long for the big families. We have yet to fulfill our family." he pulled Celes from Harry and wiped her eyes. "You too, we will continued to have a big family, right? It's what you want, a house full of kids screaming and running wild?"

Celes sniffed and bit her lip nodding. "Yes." she whispered, her tears stopped when he started talking about having more kids. She wanted lots more kids, he was right. She wiped her eyes and felt silly. "Thank you."

"Anything for my ladies." he smiled and then kissed her forehead. He pulled Ro into his side and kissed the top of her head. "Now, wasn't there people here that were hungry?" he asked looking at Celes.

"Oh yes, Im always hungry after sex." she said grinning at him. She pressed her lips together after she said it and frowned a little walking back over to Harry.

"Well make me double hungry cause not only did I have _amazing_ sex with Celes but I also had some with Harry." she teased as she winked at him.

Celes gave a smug look. "Yeah, still got it." she said winking at them all. Harry nuzzled her neck and she giggled. "Stop doing that." she said.

"If she don't want it, I'll take it." Romand said as she stood on his other side.

Lee laughed, "Looks like you will be doing some double time, mate."

Harry grinned. "I can handle it." he said looping his arms around the two girls. Celes shook her head. "You could always… " Harry started but Celes jabbed him in the side with her finger shaking her head at him.

Lee raised his eyebrows as he turned back to them, "Always, what?" he asked as he started pulling food out.

"Always… watch?" Harry said at a loss and Celes snorted and blushed. She loved him in that moment for taking the bullet for her while she figured out how to tell Lee her feelings.

"Really?" Roman asked excitedly. "If that is the case I'm tying him up so he can watch."

"Oh no you are not!" he told her.

"Yes I am and I'm gaging you. Last time you cheated."

Celes shivered as she remembered and blushed so red she matched her hair. Harry laughed. "How do you cheat if you're tied up?" he asked looking from Roman to his wife to Lee.

Lee gave a sly grin, "Their special phrases," he said winking at them.

"You mean like… " his eyes widened. "Oh! I got ya." he said. "Good on you mate. Which one did you get?" he asked.

Lee's smiled widen as he looked directly at Celes. "The firecracker."

Celes looked at him. "Trator." she whispered.

He winked at her, "It was well worth it."

"You'll pay for that… " she said before she thought about it and clamped her mouth shut. _Damn him._

"Haha, I'd like to watch that." Harry said looking at Celes.

"Oh no." Roman told him. "Lee gets tied up and gagged as he watches." she smiled as she ran a finger down Harry's chest. "You on the other hand get to participate and you get blindfolded."

Celes and Harry gave a moan as they both remembered something at the same time. "I could do that again." Celes blushed and nodded. She felt hot.

"I need air." she said softly and walked out the front door of the house and took a deep breath trying to cool off.

"You aren't going to cool off that way," Lee said behind her. "In our house the only way is a cold shower."

Celes turned around slowly and bit her lip. "I don't really want to shower. I just want to breath a few minutes." she said as she started to shake.

Lee's eyes grew hot as he watched her closely. He saw the arousal on her and he wanted some. "I can help." he whispered.

Celes gasped at his words and her legs started to propel her towards him. "I had this great plan," she whispered. "I was going to sing to you and then go home and wait for you naked. I… realized I'm kind of stupid about us… I love you, I love Roman, and I love Harry and thats how it is… and this works… and I need to stop running away when the road has bumps."

Lee growled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He slid is tongue in her mouth and pulled at hers. He had missed her. He missed her crazy ideas, her realizations, her boldness, her sexy plans to drive him crazy!

Celes moaned into his mouth and kissed him back lacing her hands behind his neck as he lifted her off the ground. She breathed him in and felt like this was right, and it was going to stay that way this time if she had to tie herself to a bed and make sure it did. "Im sorry." she said between kisses.

"Don't be." he told her and kissed down her neck. "God, I missed you!" he growled in her ear as he kissed her again. Then he pulled back. "I know I have been around Roman too long because I demand you follow through with your plan."

"Mmm, Lee. I can wait if you will." she said pushing into him.

"Oh, no." He told her as he kissed her. "I want _both_ you now and I want that prize."

"And I want food!" Roman told them.

Celes gasped and pulled away from Lee blushing. "Oh you should feed us… or we could do both?" she asked looking at Roman as Lee set her down on the stoop of the house.

Roman smiled, "Oh, I can do both, no problem. I just don't know if you Bears can keep up with us Lions." She challenged as Harry walked up behind her and smiled.

Celes looked at Lee with a twinkle in her eye, they were always the ones going into the wee hours of the morning. "I think we will be just fine, dont you Papa Bear?" she asked raking her gaze over him.

"Oh, yes. I believe its in the jungle where the _lion_ sleeps tonight."

Celes let out a laugh and jumped into his arms again and kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist. "Take me… us to bed." she moaned.

"As you wish."

Celes moaned as she came right there in his arms, shaking she looked at him. "Im on your team!" she said leaning into his shoulder to ride out the orgasm.

"Haha, so thats how that works eh?" Harry asked grabbing Roman and pulling her along.

"As far as I'm concern Celes has it worse!" Roman was heard. "She has _three_ phrases."

Lee laughed, "Sorry, minx but I couldn't help it." he said as he kissed her neck and followed Harry and Roman to the room all four of them shared.

Celes sighed and whispered into his ear. "When I get you alone Lee I'm going to make you beg for mercy. I know how to use my mouth." she said.

"Lets do this!" Harry said as he swung Roman into the bed.

Roman squealed, "Hey! This is supposed be us against them!"

Lee growled as he dropped Celes next to Roman. "I think we are changing your plans. Its going to be us against you women."

Harry gave a laugh. "Sounds good."

"Does it?" Celes asked and with a wave of her hand both boys were naked she laughed delightedly when she waved her hand again they were both tied to chairs and gagged. "You were saying?" she asked looking at Roman.

Roman smiled, "I think we already won." she told Celes. "Shall we take our time warming up?" she asked as she kissed Celes' neck.

Celes looked at Lee and then Harry and nodded closing her eyes. "Lots of time… slow and steady." she murmured.

Roman moaned as sat at the end of the bed. She pulled off her own shirt. "I want them to watch us play with each other for a while. I want them to show them who is boss."

Harry moaned and shivered. His eyes looking at Roman with such heat he probably would have burned her if he could.

"I want to show them all the wonderful things I can do with my mouth to you. Make them burn." Celes murmured as she pulled off her shirt and pants quickly and pressed her body to Roman's.

Lee growled as she strained against the ropes.

Roman laughed as she pulled off her own jeans. She tuned so that her back was to the boys and she bent slowly as she pulled her jeans down to her ankles. "I'm so wet." she whispered.

Celes licked her lips. "I know I just want to lap you up." she said pulling Roman to her. She gave Lee a wicked grin and dipped her tongue into Roman's core. Roman stood at the end of the bed and she sat on it legs spread working Roman's core.

Roman reached down to Celes' opened legs as she looked over her should ter to Harry and dipped her fingers into Celes' core. She thrusted a few times then pulled out and tasted her fingers. "You taste like honey." she moaned.

Celes moaned at Roman's words and pulled away pulled her down on top of her. "You taste like cinnamon." she said and looked at the boys both struggling against their binds. Lee looked borderline pissed and Harry looked like he would explode. Celes reached down and dipped her fingers into Roman's core and kissed her at the same time.

Roman moaned as she also worked Celes' core. She felt so turned on she had a hard time to keep control. She loved how the men looked at them hungrily. She knew with one wave of their hands they would be free and would jump them. It was just a matter of who was going to get who. She shivered as she watched them and moaned.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Celes panted as she arched her back and shivered when she heard the boy groan. "its so amazing." she moaned. She worked Roman harder as she tried to control herself she was losing it though and had the urge to let the boys lose already.

"They weren't ready." Roman panted and moaned. She rolled her hips onto Celes fingers as she worked Celes just as hard. "Wait!" she said as she pulled away. She heard both boys groan. She smiled as she waved her hands and a mirror appeared between Lee, and Harry's legs. It was one for each Celes and Roman. "I want to watch."

Celes moaned. "You had to bring in the mirrors… Ro… I…" she trailed off and her lip trembled a little as she ached for her to touch her again. "Please."

"Of course." she said. "I know you know who is boss." she said and worked Celes wither her fingers.

Celes bit her lip and bucked her hips as she thrusts her fingers back into Roman and watched them in the mirrors. Her heart rate picked up and she moaned loudly. "Roman… I need… I have to have…" she trailed off and moaned again.

"Not yet…" she breathed as bucked against Celes' fingers. She felt it too. She wanted them now but she wanted to prolong it as much as possible. "Come with me, Cel!"

Celes nodded and rolled her hips faster and suddenly felt the orgasm take her and screamed and looked at Lee as she did and then to Harry.

Roman screamed out her own orgasm as she looked Harry in the eyes. he looked just as borderline pissed like Lee. She looked over to Lee and knew she was going to be in trouble. She shivered and smiled. "Celes, I think we may have to run from them." she teased.

Celes nodded and got off the bed, she and Roman went to the door and with a wave of her hand the boys were loose and coming towards them. Celes gave a shriek of delight and took off down on direction of the hall. She didn't know which one was behind her but she could hear them gaining.

"Aperate!" Roman called as she also ran next to her. Her heart was beating so fast with excitement and giddiness she almost slipped.

"I love you." Celes said dramatically and turned back just as Harry's hands were about to reach her she appereated into 'The Attic of love' and gasped when she found all the candles were already lit. She turned in a little circle her chest still heaving from the run. The aquamarine bedspread was on the bed, it was Lee's favorite because he said it matched her eyes when she wore green she stepped over and touched it. Her heart exploded with love and her knees gave and she lowered herself to the ground.

Lee apperated in and found her on the floor and looked so blinded by passion and desire that he almost missed Celes' changed mood. He kneeled down and looked into her face. "Celes we were having fun, why are you crying?" he asked her.

"You didn't give up on me, and I almost did." she said.

"I told you I wouldn't." he said lifting her off the floor. "Now fun, you tied me to a damn chair and made me watch you have my wife. Its time for payback."

Celes's eyes widened in mock terror as she pushed herself back on the bed. He seized her hips and rolled her over on all fours and entered her from behind. She gasped and spread her legs pushing into him. Her world was exploding around her, what was Lee doing to her. She gasped with each thrust and dropped her head down and pushed her ass further back. Lee growled and stopped suddenly making Celes groan. He flipped her back over and pulled bother her legs out and up and entered her again, Celes let out a little shriek as she came when he did so. Then he pulled out again and sat back on his heels he pulled her to him and lowered her onto him and thrust deeply inside of her while she lay limply against him as he worked her to another orgasm and he worked towards his.

"Lee… please…. now…." she said into his ear gasping for breath.

Lee let out a long growl and came so hard Celes felt it in her brain. She also came shaking against him. They were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Lee dropped her down to the bed and joined her there.

"Oh my God, if thats payback…" she panted.

"I haven't even begun to punish you for what you did." he growled and rolled on top of her again. She gasped.

Roman had aperated into one of the empty guest bedrooms. She quickly hid in the clothes and pulled her knees to her chest. She took a few calming breaths and slowed down her heart she listened carefully around her. She felt everyone's presence. Celes was somewhere in the attic. She gave a little gasp when she felt Lee enter the attic. She sat quietly as she monitored Harry. She knew it was cheating but she was going to prolong this as long as she could. She felt Harry walked by the room and she smiled to herself.

She felt Harry reach out and nudge her. It took everything in her not to make a sound. She bit her lower lip and stayed very quiet. Then out of nowhere he aperated inside the closet with her. Roman screamed as she ran out the closet.

"How did you do that?" she snapped at him as she jumped across the bed to have it separated them.

"Oh, no. No time for questions." he growled as he climbed over the bed to her.

She squealed as she ran around the bed. "I told you before, you have to really want it." she teased.

His growl grew louder and the apereated in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "How is this for really wanting it?" he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him when she tried crawling away. "You tied me up!" he exclaimed and his hand came down hard on her ass.

She squealed and turned, "You liked it!" she told him.

"I'm not done with you!" he turned her over and smacked her ass two more times. "Then you ran!"

Roman squeaked again and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Not only did you run you tried to hide from me. That is two more, licks." he brought her hand down two more times. He pulled her hips up and thrust himself into her. She screamed as she threw her head back. "You may be the boss, but I _own_ you."

Roman's eyes flew open as she came. Her whole body shook with the affect and she fell limp onto the bed.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Did you just come?" he asked her.

She moaned and nodded.

"Well, well, well. I think we found your phrase." he pulled her hips back up so that she was on her knees and thrust into her again. Roman moaned as she pushed back onto him. She felt her body working up for another orgasm. She was nearly there when he pulled out and flipped her. He crawled onto the bed with her and kissed her hard. He pulled her up onto his lap and impaled her onto him. "I remember this is your favorite position." he growled into her ear.

She shuddered as she rode him hard. He had denied her, her second orgasm so now she needed to work hard to get it back. She moaned loudly as she held him tightly to her. Her nails scratched up his back into his hair. She pulled onto it as she kissed him hard. She nipped at his lips and started to scream as he pumped faster into him. She was getting close… so close, she was right there and then Harry stopped and picked her up off him.

Roman screamed in frustration. "Harry Potter!"

he laughed as he held her to him. "Not yet." he told her and stroked her hair to calm her down. "Not yet."

"Please, Harry. Oh, God, please!" she begged him. as she tried to crawl back onto his lap.

Harry laughed and kissed her as he pushed her down. He settled between her legs and slowly entered her. She moaned and raised her hips. He pushed them down and held her tightly. "On my terms." he told her.

"You are going to kill me!" she shrieked at him.

"No, I'm going to make sure you don't for this." He thrust hard into her this time and watched her roll onto her head. he kissed down her neck and did it again. He loved how she fit. He loved how Celes fit. They both fit like gloves made just for him. Every time he pulled out they held on to him not wanting to let go. He moaned into her neck as he bit it and started to pump faster into her. She was becoming wild with her need and he liked that. Celes and a special way of becoming wild but Roman was so responsive it drove him crazy. It was part of her free spirit. He rolled over with her so that she was on top again and started to thrust harder into her.

Roman moaned as she sat up and moved her hips fast. She was getting closer again and she needed a release. She was going to make sure she got one this time. She was soon screaming out her moans. She felt Harry sit up and wrapped his harms around her waist. He picked her up and brought her down faster and harder. She screamed into his neck as her fingers pulled onto his hair.

"Are… you ready…" he grunted.

"Yes… yes… God, Yes!" she screamed still riding her hard.

"I own you." he whispered in her ear.

Roman screamed out her orgasm as her body tightened around his. He yelled out her name as his orgams took over him. His breathing started to slow down and his mind started to clear. Roman still held him tight as she jerked. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Sh… shut… up…" she groaned and jerked.

"I didn't say anything." he told her. He moaned again as he felt himself grow hard. "I love this part." he moaned in her ear.

She whimpered as she felt him start to move slowly within her. "Oh, God, Harry, I think… you might break me."

"No I won't." he told her. "I'll make it easy for you." he laid down and rolled over so that he was on top and started to slowly pump into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned loudly. "See, you don't have to do anything." he breathed.

She moaned again but kept her tight hold on him. After a few more pumps they were both moaning out their next climax. Roman breathed heavily and her stomach growled angrily at her. "I'm not falling asleep until I get some food." she told him.

He laughed, "I can do that."

"No, Lee was supposed to feed us… then he started this damn war."

Harry leaned up and looked down at her. "It was a fun war. I got to find your phrase. Now I'm well prepared for next time."

"You still cheated. How did you find me?" she told him as she hit his arm.

"Well, I've been practicing. You did say Practice makes perfect." he smiled.

"Well, the other two can't do that so how did you do it?"

"When I nudge you and can feel you. It creates some kind of link to you and I know exactly where you are."

"You are different." she told him. "You connected with me… then when I train you, you take it to a whole different level." she shook her head.

"It's okay. You can tell me you know." he teased.

"What?"

"I'm the chosen one."

Roman laughed, "That only works on Celes. The only thing that does for me is make me laugh. I can picture Hermione hitting over and over again. Priceless."

Harry laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I know, its why I can tease you with it. You never treated me different like the others. Celes and you always backed me up. I appreciate that."

Roman smiled, "You are welcome, now find Lee. I'm starved!"

Celes lay spawled out on top of Lee, he was combing his hand through her short hair and she was blissfully coming down off a cloud.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked her.

"Sexapade gone horribly wrong." Celes said with a little laugh.

"What kind of sexapade does that?" Lee asked.

"The kind that takes place in a muggle library where you cant use magic." she sighed.

"Its a shame I liked it long." he said.

"Me too, I cried when it happened. Harry felt so bad he paid 6 gallions so I could get it fixed." She said and Lee whistled through his teeth.

"That's a lot of money." Lee said and Celes nodded.

"I didn't know he'd spent that much until after he had paid." Celes sighed.

"Well it looks beautiful but I miss the long hair." Lee said.

"I do too." Celes sighed.

"So… you gonna explain yourself?" he asked and Celes looked up at him in question.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning why you've decided not to break up with me… or at least try." he asked laughing.

Celes gave a deep sigh. "Because, Im willing to dig up a long lost aunt for you."

"Okay…" Lee said.

"Its difficult to explain. But I only get obsessive like that about people I care for." she whispered.

"Doesnt sound that diffcult at all." Lee said and reached down and kissed her. Celes kissed him back. With a moan Celes returned it. "Dont make sounds like that, we have to go down and feed Roman."

"I know." Celes moaned wiggling on top of him.

He grabbed her to hold her still. "Celes." he said with warning in his voice.

Her eyes sparkled at him. "What?" she said and wiggled against him more. Lee moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Woman!" he exclaimed and rolled her over so that she was on her back. She gave a delighted giggle and pressed against him pulling his hips down to hers.

"One more time, than food?" she asked.

"Its…" he stopped and hissed as Celes pulled him to her. He entered her and Celes her eyes filled with tears as he did. Why was she crying, she sniffed as he thrust into her. "What?"

"Nothing… I just… feel complete now." she whispered and Lee buried his face in her neck and thrust deeper into her and she moaned. They worked slowly towards their climax together, Celes making soft little sighs and Lee kissing her everytime she did.

It wasn't frantic, it was slow and sensual. Celes felt like she would go crazy by the time they were reaching their climax. She gripped his back and shook as he clung to her.

Celes didn't move again until Lee did, and then it was only to move her arm. She sighed and sat up, her stomach growled and she groaned. "Okay, time to eat." she said.

"Alright, you still have clothes over there in the closet." he said nodding to the window.

"Oh! All my sweats are up here still." she said and went over pulling on a set.

"You should not be aloud to wear such things." Lee said and pulled on a pair of pants.

"You shouldnt ever wear shirts." Celes said winking as she skipped out of the attic.

"You minx." he said following her.

"Thats my name, do not wear it out!" she said and they made their way down the kitchen were Roman and Harry waited.

Celes grinned and kissed Roman and then went over to sit in Harry's lap. She watched Lee and Roman come together to two halves of a whole and smiled. Things were finally right.

The next few weeks went by with more games between the four of them and nights of Harry or Roman or Lee or all of them. Celes went back to the clinic and soon she was getting ready for the next open mic night at the club. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom in the hidden room leaning her head against the wall next to the toilet when Roman found her there. She smiled up at her and gave a little wave. "Hello." she said like she was greeting Roman outside or something.

"Please tell me you don't have the flu too. I'm already down 3 girls and have to perform every number tomorrow night. Lee is going to make sure to keep me up later than normal." Roman told her.

Celes smiled up at her. "I dont have the flu Ro, Im good to help with the performances we just may need to brew that poiton." she said standing up slowly and going over to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She found a toothbrush Roman put there for her and smiled as she brushed her teeth.

Roman smiled. "Yay! Another baby!" She smiled and hugged her.

Celes smiled and hugged her back. "Ive had my suspicious for a few weeks now but i didnt want to say anything… But yes another baby. And Its Harry's. Im thrilled." Celes said jumping a little and then groaning. "Oh we are going to need that potion if you want me to help this week."

"I don't want you to overdo it. Last time you had dizzy spells." Roman told her as she looked her over.

Celes smiled and cupped her cheek. "I will be fine, no dizzy spells in sight just morning sickness. Okay? Every pregnancy is different." she said and headed for the door. "I have my song soon you should watch," she looked over her shoulder. "Its for you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She asked as she followed her.

"Mmm," she nodded. "Really, really. I have song for Lee too but Im going to sing that last before the night is over. But yours is next… its… well youll see baby girl." Celes said looking at her and kissing her before leaving the office.

She made her way around the stage and went to stand in one of the wings, Harry waved a little at her and they said her name and she stepped out onto the stage into the singular spot and looked out over the audience. Roman sat at her table and Lee stood at his post. She smiled and looked at Harry and he directed the band to start her song.

Roman smiled at Celes as she rested her chin in her hand. She looked behind her at Lee snd touched him with her magic. He gave her a hot look and she turns back to Celes.

"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for

When someone walks into your heart through an open door

When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold

Don't let go"

Celes grabbed the poll of the mic in her hand lightly and looked down at Roman into her eyes.

"Someone comes into your world

Suddenly your world has changed forever

No there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me

No one else's arms can lift

Lift me up so high

Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart"

Celes continued to sing the song right to Roman, she felt every single word and she made sure Roman knew that when she pushed out and connected with her.

tears prickled her eyes as she looked up at Celes. She felt the truth of Celes words and the love she pushed onto her. _"I love you."_ She told her throght their connection and gently caressed her with her magic.

Celes smiled and sang some more of the song, she caressed Roman back and said through the connection. " _God, I love you too._ " she said.

"No there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me

No one else's arms can lift

Lift me up so high

Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart"

Celes finished the song and smiled as people applauded, she took a bow and walked off the stage, but not before she kissed Harry on the cheek. She folded her arms and sat against the wall closing her eyes, her heart was light and she could feel everything. Roman making her way backstage to see her, Harry playing a song in between open mic singers, and Lee standing stoically on guard. She sighed and slid down to the floor and smiled. Life was bliss right now and she never wanted this feeling to stop. She wanted to be in the happy cocoon as long as possible. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt tears come to her eyes. She felt so overwhelmed in that moment that she had to step out of the connection to breath.

She looked up when Roman found her and took her hand as she pulled Celes up againts her. "Dont cry Cel-bear." she whispered and kissed her.

Celes sniffed and kissed her back. "Im fine, just… pregnant. I have to tell Harry." she said softly.

"You want to go home early?" Roman asked.

"No, you need the help and I have one more song." she said kissing her again. "Youre sweet to offer." she said grabbing her hips and pulling them to her own. She moaned and then let go. "Okay, Im going to go help at the bar." she said and went before she couldnt anymore. She walked back out into the lounge she passed Lee and ran her hand down his chest and smiled and then went over to the bar where she began helping get drink orders out.

Celes would stop every once and a while to watch the people sing. She smiled up at Harry every once in while and he would look at her with a curious look and shed just shake her head and got back to work. She was going to give him the best gift ever tonight, and he didnt even know it yet. She left before she had to sing again and stopped by Ro's table kissing her soundly she floated back stage on a cloud. They said her name again and she walked out onto the stage and waved again.

"So before I start singing, while my husband sets up here next to me, I have something to say… This was the song." she said and Lee looked at her from his post with hot eyes. She just smiled as Harry started the song.

"Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction

I barely recognize my own reflection, no

Scared of love but scared of life alone"

She smiled at Lee as Harry joined her voice and she grinned at how happy everything was going right.

"Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby

Building walls around my heart to save me, oh

But it's time for me to let it go

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now

No longer am I afraid of the fall down

It must be time to move on now

Without the fear of how it might end

I guess I'm ready to love again"

As she started the second verse she looked around at all three of them, she stayed out of the connection afrade shed be ovewhelmed by it again..

"Just when we think that love will never find you

You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh

It's just something that you can't control

"Yeah, I'm ready to feel now

No longer am I afraid of the fall down

It must be time to move on now

Without the fear of how it might end

I guess I'm ready to love again"

The next part of the song was the kicker, the part she had inteneded for Lee to get the messege by that point. She smiled at him, he already got it… more than once and in several different ways.

"So come and find me

I'll be waiting up for you

I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now

No longer am I afraid of the fall down

It must be time to move on now

Without the fear of how it might end

I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again"

When the song ended she stood and took another bow and then scurried off the stage and looked for a bucket to throw up into and laughed as she did. Stupid morning sickness that came whenever it damn well please. She didnt exspect to turn and find Lee watching her.

"Do you have the flu?" he asked.

"No, Im pregnant." she said with a half smile.

"Again, already?" he asked.

"Mmm, I havnt told Harry yet… hes going to be so pissed he was the last to know." she said biting her lip.

"If Ive learned anything about Harry its that he usally knows things before we do." Lee said coming over and hugging her.

"I wont break." she whispered.

"I know, congratulations. You should spend the night with Harry though. I can have you tomorrow." he said pulling back he kissed her. "Thanks for the song, it would have done the trick had you not given into me."

"Yes well, it seems like Ive always been giving into you too easy." she said with a blush.

"Very true." he said and kissed her once more before he left her alone. She smiled again and made her way to the main room of the lounge. It was clearing out, Harry came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"So, you actually going to tell me, or am I going to have to sit around for another week while you figure out a way." he said into her ear. She smiled and leaned her head back agaisnt his shoulder. She pulled his hands down to rest on her abdomen.

"Im pregnant, Harry Potter." she whispered and he laughed.

"Lets go home, its time to celebrate." he said. "Let me go and tell the guys the plan for the week and then we can go."

Celes turned around and kissed him. "Sounds good." she said and watched him go back over to the band. She stood there and Roman came up next to her and took her hand.

"I'm happy for you two." Roman whispered.

"Im pretty damn happy myself. Im glad that things are finally… working." she whispered back with a smile.

"Yeah, me too."

"I missed you, this… the feeling of completeness we get when its all right." Celes said her eyes filling with tears. "Stupid hormones."

Roman smiled at her and wiped tears from Celes' eyes. "Its okay." She She She gently.

Celes smiled and kissed her back. Lee walked up and shoved in between them. "I want kisses from my ladies too." he said looking down at both of them and Celes laughed shaking her head.

Roman laughed then blocked celes from him. "No kisses for you. This is an all girls moment." She teased.

"What if I kissed you then?" he asked grabbing her to him.

She squealed and true to get away. "No boys allowed. Girls only."

"Already done." Lee said and started to walk away with her, Celes laughed.

"Give her a nice slow and _dirty_ time for me Lee!" she called as she heard Roman groan.

Harry came over and grabbed her hand. "What was all that?"

"Oh, Lee was feeling left out so he kidnapped Roman. Ill get her tomorrow… and him… but tonight… I get you." she said and Harry groaned pulling her close to him and appereating them out of the club and home to their room. "So ready to be a Papa again?" she asked as he kissed her.

"Im going to say yes." Harry laughed.

"Oh youd say that no matter what you think." she muttered.

"Celes, I want tons of kids with you. A whole pack of them." Harry said kissing her neck.

Celes turned her head to allow him more access. "We have a whole pack of kids Harry." she said.

"We need more, because the best part is looking into their faces and knowing that you made that little life looking back at you." he said and Celes felt tears fill her eyes.

"Well I always thought making them was pretty fun too." she sniffed and looked into his green eyes.

He laughed and wiped her tears away. "Come on, Mrs. Potter. We can practice for the next one." And that is just what they did.

Weeks had gone by which tu eff ned into two months. Everything had been going great... except for maybe one thing. Lee glared down at his bed with his arms crossed overs his chest. Recently he had been waking up to Damon in _his_ bed cuddling closely to _his_ wife. In the morning he had liked rolling over to her and touching her. Now... when he rolled over he was med by the demon... or Damon.

Damon was sleeping on his back with his legs propped up on Roman's hip. Every now and then his leg would twitch. Lee groaned as he pulled on his robe and went down to the kitchen. He muttered to himself as he started to pull things out for breakfast. Harry was already in the kitchen drinking a fresh cup of coffee. Lee paid no attention as he continued to muttered to himself.

"Good morning." he said cheerfully.

"Maybe for you." He grumbled

Harry frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Damon crawled into your bed again?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" He hissed. "Its been every day for the past two and a half weeks now. You know. I love to wake up at least one time with my wife on top of me. And not was up trying trying look for her only to see that she has... _him_ wrapped in her arms."

"Ouch... two and a half weeks? Have you tried locking the door?"

"Yes. The little..." Lee looked around to make sure none of the last were around. "... the little shit can was through doors and walls."

Harry winced. "So its not just me either?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry simply as he set his coffee down. "I've caught him napping with Celes for the past two weeks. I tried locking the door but he always finds a way to get in. "Whats bad is now that Celes is pregnant she likes to sleep nude."

Lee groaned. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Have you heard from Alan?"

"Not since he visited and Roman argued with him night and day. You know, she was so paranoid that Alan would do something that she slept with him in the room she shares with celes."

Harry sighed. "I know what you mean. "Celestial can be read paranoid about him too. What do you think it is that draws them to him like that. I mean out of all the kids they seem to favor him a little more and he isnt even a child... well physically he is but still..."

"I dont know but I know this for sure, he is going to stop sneaking into my bed and take my wife from me. Matter of fact, I'm going to tell Ro, today... damn it, I want her to bath me for once."

Harry laughed, "Good luck, mate. And let me how that bath went, I might have her do the same too."

Lee laughed as a plan started to form in his head. "Tonight, I'm putting my foot down."

"Well I pray that. It goes well and she dont cheat. I noticed when noticed tried to get tried tried of you she sweetens up, cries, or just uses sex. If you are going to put your foit down make sure you don't fall into her traps." Harry laughed.

"Oh really? And what about you? All she has to do for you is get you so sexed up and you are pudding in her hand. Oh and dont let her be upset with me then you really cater to her. Lets also not forget that Lott phrase she has over you. Unlike you I dont have one."

Harry laughed, not yet anyways. Just you wait. Once Ro finds one for you she will use it mercilessly."

Lee laughed.

"Mmm, laughter and the smell of food. Two of my favorite things in the morning." Celes smiled as she walked into the kitchen wearing her robe. She walked over to Harry and kissed him.

From upstairs there was a scream then some banging around. Soon there was feet running upstairs. Lee sighed. "And now Ro and Damon are up."

Celes smiled as she heard Roman laughing "Its still good to hear them so lively." She sighed as she looked up at Harry and kissed him again.

"MUM!" Damon screamed as he ran into the kitchen wearing red and blue spiderman pajamas. "SHE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" He ran to her and hid under her robe.

"Come here you little sweet tart!" Roman growled. "I know you are in here." She said as she looked around the kitchen and smiled as she went to Celes and winked up at her. She pulled the bottom the robe open. "Got ya!"

Damon screamed and ran in place. Then he jumped over Roman and vanished through the island and ran out the kitchen.

"I said get back here!" Roman also walked through the island and chased after him

Lee and Harry looked at Celes. "Did you know she could do that?" Harry asked her.

Celes watched them run out opened mouth and shook her head. "Duh… uh no."

 _"I'm telling you, Harry there is something beyond weird with them. This isn't the first time Roman has done something weird like that."_ Lee told him through the connection.

Harry nodded as he frowned. _"I dont think its only ro. Celes has become a little more sensitive with Ro's power. She told me she can now see when someone is using Ro's powers."_

Celes frowned up at them and poured, "I'm in the room you know. Its rude to have a brain conversations and not talk to me."

Harry and Lee looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry." They said.

"Breakfast is nearly done. Why dont you make sure sure comes to eat." Lee told her.

"You are just trying to get me out the kitchen so you two can continue to talk. What's going on?" Celes frowned.

"Nothing is going on except break is nearly done." Lee told her. He pulled out a piece of turkey bacon. "See? Mmm,"

She glared at him. "I cannot bebribed with food."

"Your loss." He shrugged as he bit into it and turned to finish cooking. He allowed it ti Han out of his mouth as he flipped over some potatoes.

Roman walked in trying to catch her breath. "Morning." She breath as she walked over to Lee. "Mmm, turkey bacon." She said as she bit the end and kissed him.

Lee turned to Celes, "Told ya."

Celes frowned at him. "Lee and Harry were having a brain conversations about me or you and they wont tell me what it is about." She said as she cried arms and glared at Lee.

"Really?" Roman asked. "What's going on guys?"

"Lee is planning something for Ro." Harry said trying to help out.

"Oh, really?" Roman asked. "May I ask what is this plan?"

Lee wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You will have to wait." He kissed her. "Now go get everyone for breakfast. You too, Celes."

Celes still eyes him suspiciously as she was out was Roman. "You know he is up know something, right?" She asked Roman.

"I know but we will just have to find out what it is later. For now we have other things to deal with."

Later that day Celes lay with Damon on the couch, today she was half asleep and didnt want to move. Damon snuggled closer, he was already sleeping. She didnt know when she finally nodded off but when she woke up it was because Harry was saying something.

"Bloody hell." he said.

Celes opened her eyes groggy and Damon got up yawned kissed her on the cheek gave Harry a look and then ran out of the living room.

"We were sleeping, why did you wake us up?" she asked.

"Why was… Damon sleeping with you _again_?" Harry asked and Celes realized he was mad. She bit her lip and sat up.

"Because, he wants to protect me." she said looking at Harry.

"Protect you? Until six months ago he _attacked_ you at every oppertunity!" Harry said and Celes looked up at him getting angery.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Harry Potter." she growled standing.

"Not _him_ " Harry snapped and Celes gasped eyes filling with tears.

"How can you say that? Hes done nothing for six months… he watches over Miles and Shar'a. He _loves_ Roman and I!" she said pushing his shoulder with her hand making him stumble back a little.

"Dont push me Celes." he growled.

"Why? _Leave. Damon. Alone_ " Celes said with each word she punched his shoulder. Harry seized her hand and pulled her close to his face.

"Or what?" he growled.

Celes' eyes widened. "Youre hurting me." she said biting her lip.

Harry let her go and stalked out of the room. Celes blew out a huge sigh and sat back on the couch. She was still pretty riled up so she got her ipod and turned on her mix.

She danced around a bit trying to push the argument from her mind, why had Harry said all those things? She stopped dancing when the song she had sung to Lee the night she figured out she was pregnant came on.

She swayed in the middle of the room. "I really like this song, but I like it better when you sing it." came Lee's voice from behind her. She turned and smiled sadly. "What's wrong Mama Bear?' he asked.

"Oh Harry and I had an argument about Damon." she said, Lee came across the room and grabbed her hips and started to sway with her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"You know… hes not completely wrong." Lee said softly.

Celes' eyes narrowed up at him, but then she sighed. "Okay okay, I can see where hes coming from." she said leaning her head on his chest.

"Celes hes just worried about you and Roman." Lee said.

"Sounds like you are too." she said.

"I am… but oh nevermind." Lee sighed. "Lets just dance."

Celes nodded and let the subject drop. She held onto Lee as the song finished out and then the next one came on and her eyes lit up with excitement and she pulled away and started boucing to the beat of the music. She walked across the room lip sycing the song and wiggling her butt. She heard Lee groan and turned around and began to sing out loud looking into his eyes like she was saying every word to him… and she was.

"Oh, I bet you thought i was soft and sweet, that an angel swept you off your feet. Im about turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment." she sang and watched as Lee walked twoards her she continued to sing along to the song and shook her head and skipped away when he grabbed for her.

"Celes, this is not okay." he said and she laughed.

"Let me entertain you till you scream!" she sang and he nearly dove for her as the song was finding its end though he lessened his advances and she pouted a little sitting down on the couch with him.

"No sexy time?" she asked him.

"No Celes, not today." he said and Celes pouted up at him.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I have… this plan for Ro." Lee said looking down at her.

"And you cant have me in the same day?" she asked.

"Well no…" he said groaning.

"Then whats wrong…" Celes asked brow knitting together.

"There is still alot you have to learn little minx." he said and kissed her nose.

"Fine, go… be with Roman… Ill just sit here… and die." she said dramatically trying hard not to laugh.

Lee shook his head and kissed her. "Why dont you go talk things out with Harry?" he asked.

Celes scowled and then nodded. "I hate how you do that." she said to him.

"You love it." he said and kissed her once more then helped her up off the couch and she walked away from him.

Celes walked around the house looking in different rooms, she didnt find Harry in any of them. She reached out to him, he was still close by.

" _Can we talk?"_ she asked timidly.

" _Im in the library."_ he said back to her. She made her way there and found him there.

"You were not here five mintues ago." she said walking in and sitting next to him on the couch.

"I was too." he said and looked down at her.

"Im sorry… I know its… hard to have Damon here. I know you havnt felt it yet but he really does belong here." she said soflty.

"Celes… how about we just agree to disagree about him… and you limit your naps with him." Harry asked.

"I can… take less naps I guess." she whispered.

Harry growled and drug his hand through his hair. "Thats not what… Just take naps but without him."

"Okay… than who am I suppose to nap with, you know i cant sleep alone that well." she said to him.

"Me! Damn it." he snapped and Celes blinked.

"Oh God, You think… i've been neglecting you haven't I?" she said blushing.

"Its not that, God woman do you ever think of anything but sex?" he demanded.

Celes gave a giggle. "Food." she said.

"Right, the things Celes lives by, food and sex." Harry said with a smile.

"Damn straight." she said and kissed him. He pulled her closer and moaned.

"Maybe we should…" Harry said trying to pull away.

"We can do it here just as easily and we don't have to wait." Celes said pulling at his pants button.

"Fine." Harry growled and seized her hips, she was wearing a little dress that hugged her in all the right places. "Are you wearing…?"

"No, too restrictive." she mumbled.

"Good." he said and helped her get his pants down enough so that he could slip into her. She straddled his lap as he entered her Celes gasped.

"Oh God." she said.

"I think we are trying out make up sex." Harry said as he thrust into her.

"We've never really had to have it have we?" Celes asked and leaned down kissing his neck. He growled and pulled away and captured her lips, all the while he thrust into her deeply.

She moaned and threw her head back allowing Harry to take the drivers seat. He growled grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down on him. She broke into a sweat as she watched his eyes on her. She felt like she was going to explode at any second.

"Wait… just wait." Harry said reading her expression.

"Okay… okay." Celes moaned.

Harry grunted with the effort of controlling himself. Celes leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Harry… Im going to come… I… you need to… please… " Celes begged him.

"Little more Celes, a little more." he panted. he thrust deeper and a little faster.

"Come inside me." she whispered and Harry lost his shit and came as Celes did. She began to shake around him and Harry held her so tightly.

"What just happened?" she asked, he was still jerking a little.

"You… " he said and blushed and her eyes widened.

"Oh Harry you nasty boy, is that really your phrase with me? That is fantastic!" Celes said hugging him and he gave a small laugh.

"Feeling a little left out huh?" he asked.

"I only had one for Ro before this." she pouted.

"I wonder if youll ever crack Lee." Harry said holding her close still.

Celes sighed. "Maybe. With lots of proding and sex." she said.

"Ill make sure to stay clear." Harry said with a laugh.

"Or not." Celes said and kissed him and gasped as he grew inside her again. "Since when do you do that?"

"Since Roman got ahold of me." Harry growled flipping her over onto her back on the large sofa.

Harry thrust into her and Celes shivered. "I think I like post Roman Harry." she gasped.

Harry chuckled. "I do too." he growled.

"You never did this on our honeymoon." Celes moaned arching her back.

"Our honeymoon was a series of quickes, Sexy." he said and pressed into her so that they both moaned.

"Oh God, Harry." Celes gasped feeling herself draw closer.

"Its okay, you can say it." Harry grunted and Celes narrowed her eyes at him and suppressed a smile.

"I will not." she said defiantly meeting his thrusts.

Harry chuckled. "I will then." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Im the chosen one."

Celes felt her whole body clench in orgasm, she looked up at him, he was climaxing again too. She moaned and shook beneath him. "Damn you Harry Potter."

"Paybacks a bitch." he said and Celes gasped.

"You have been around Roman for far too long." she said.

"Yes, but you like it." Harry muttered and rolled off of her pulling her to him after he righted his pants and pulled her dress back down.

"I do not." Celes said stubbornly.

"Yes you do." Harry said and nuzzled her neck the way he always did and she giggled.

"Okay, Im going to go and make something sweet." Celes said sitting up.

"Youre going to leave me here?" Harry asked in mock hurt. Celes laughed and gave a pouty face.

"Does Hawie Powter want to come with me?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Yes." he said and reached for her and pulled her into a kiss. Celes sighed and pulled back taking his hand.

"Come on, Boy who Lived." she said the last part sarcastically. Harry laughed and followed her to the kitchen where she made an apple cobbler with sweet cream.

Celes finished the cobbler in time for Roman to walk in with Damon. Harry got up with a sigh and kissed Celes and then planted one on Roman and left.

"Hey you two what's going on?" she asked them.

Roman smiled as Damon pouted. "We have been updating our journals." Roman said.

"After she torturers me in the mornings she makes me stay with her for a few hours on experiments." Damon grumbled.

"Experiments?" Celes gasped. "Youre _experimenting_ on him?" she said her motherly instinct in overdrive from being pregnant.

"Its not tha..."

"Yes she does. She even hits me with bricks... in a pillow case."

"Damon!" Roman gasped as he laughed.

"Ro… hes just a… " but he wasnt really was he. "I keep forgetting hes… Im sorry I just feel really protective. What are you doing them for?"

"Its okay. You're pregnant." She picked j im up and sat him on the counters top. "He has been here for nearly a year and he hasn't grown an inch. His power are still there but they seem to be locked away. And... well I've been gaining new powers... powers I've only seen him do."

Celes nodded. "Yes, you walked through the island this morning like you were nearly headless Nick." Celes smiled and looked up when an owl with a pacel flew in and dropped the parcel in front of her. She pulled it to herself and found Alan's handwritieng on the top. She grinned.

Smiled again and ripped the paper off the parcel opening the box she found five leather bound book and pulled them out opening one, she bit her lip and closed the book and held it out to Roman. "Its your mums, I asked Alan… to look into Damon when i saw him… I guess he found some stuff." she said with a smile.

Damon hissed and knocked them down to the ground. "Theres nothing in those except how to torture me." He said angrily.

"Damon..." Roman started.

He wrapped his time are are her neck. "They are evil." He whispered.

Celes sighed and leaned down and picked one up and flipped open to a marked page, clearly done by Alan. She read it. "This one says that its possible for him to disconnect from you… which we already know." she grabbed another tab and opened to it. She read some more and smiled. "These are just her notes of your behavior, Ro… and the dreams… she talks about our dreams… my dreams… " she looked up at them Damon was glaring at her and she stepped back seeing a little of the old demon in him. "Sorry." she whispered.

Roman rubbed is back and then started to massage jis head. "Damon you trust me, right? You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well I need to read those journalists. So I can learn more about you so I may understand and take better care of care... both me and Celes want to talk better care of you."

Celes nodded biting her lip. She smiled at him. "I wont hurt you, ever." she said softly. "I just want to… help you… I dont know how just yet but I know I want to help you." she said and her hand went down to rest on her larger than for how far along she was belly.

Damon still glared at the journals. "Fine but I dont want to seem them. If I do I with destroy them."

"Ok, you have a deal." Roman told him. "Go with Celes and I will put them away." As roman collected the journals he clung to Celes.

"Come on little prince we can go watch a movie." she said pulling him closer and walking out of the kitchen.

Roman collected all the journals and thumbed through them. She didn't understand why they made Damon so upset. I mean it really made him upset to the point that his old self nearly came out… for a moment she had forgotten how he could be. She sighed as she went up to her room. She spread the journals on the bed as she sat down on them and started to read through them.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Humm, oh, reading through some old journals about…" she trailed off when she looked up and saw Lee. He was dressed in White loose fitted pants, and a white shirt that nearly looked see through. Her mouth fell open as she looked at him. He was in his usual sexy pose. Leaning about the door frame with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"About what?" he asked with a sly grin. He knew he was affecting her and it was just like he wanted.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You are reading through old journals about what?"

Roman shook her head to clear it. She picked up at book to hide her blush, "Uh… they are about Damon and me when we were little."

Lee sighed as he walked over. Damon again. He pushed the books aside. "We need to talk." he told her.

"About what?"

"About your… Damon." he said. "Don't look at me like that." he told her as she frowned at him. "Look, I know you are attached to him but…" he rubbed his head he didn't know how to say it without starting an argument. "I don't want him in our bed." He told her.

"What do you mean you don't want him in our bed?" Roman asked him.

"This room," he motioned around them. "Is a no Damon zone. I don't want him in here, I don't want him sleeping in our bed, and I don't want his bloody journals in here."

"Lee, he is just… a child…"

"No, he isn't a child. He his a mini monster that you are attached to."

She gasped, "He isn't a mini monster… exactly."

"Roman, it's been what? Six months since he has done anything to hurt us. Before he did everything possible to hurt you. When your mind was fractured he was loose to torture you, then when Celes found you he still attacked you. When you became pregnant he didn't just torture you he attacked you while you slept… he attacked all of us as we slept. He was killing you faster."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "But Lee, he is different now…"

"Six months ago he manipulated you and nearly had you killing me." he told her. "How can someone change that fast?"

"Lee… he is a child. I can't just leave him alone. I told you he is me and I'm him." she said as more tears spilt down her eyes.

He groaned as he rubbed his head. "I am not going to give into your tears, Ro. You can keep him, he can stay. I'm just saying he cannot keep coming into our room to sleep. Two and a half weeks I have awakened with him in our bed."

"What do you expect a child to do? Just say in their own room? he has been a part of me since I was born so it makes sense that he would find comfort sleeping here with us."

"No, not _us_ you. And he cannot sleep here with you anymore. You sleep here with me."

She sighed and looked up at him, "Lee," she said softly. "I cannot deny him. To you he may seem like a monster to me he is a child. What kind of mother would I be to deny my own child? I would be a terrible mother."

Lee growled, "You are not a terrible mother and you need to stop seeing him as a child. He isn't a…"

"He is too a child!" she snapped. "He may have grew physically and mentally but emotionally he is a child! And I'm disappointed in you. It was you that hurt him, no wonder he don't feel safe around you."

"He hurt you first! and he is lying if he says he don't feel comfortable around me because he crawls into the bed every night! I can't even enjoy my wife in the morning because he is in our bed. You fall asleep on me but when I wake up I have to find you and when I do find you, you are either curled around him or he is sleeping some kind of funky way with you."

Roman shot to her feet, "You…." she growled at him then screamed at him. "Forget it! I'll sleep in Celes and my room with him." she picked up all the journals and started to walk out.

"No you are not!" he growled and used magic to shut the door. "You're not running from this. You are going to sleep here with me and without him!"

"You cannot tell me what to do!" she snapped. "How are you going to tell me I can't sleep in the same bed with him and I'm only allowed to sleep here with you. What If I want to sleep with Harry or Celes? Do I have to ask permission before I go too?"

"Roman, that is not what I'm saying." Lee growled. "I'm saying I do not want you leaving this room only to sleep with _him_ because that is what _he_ wants.

" _He_ has a name, Lee." Roman snapped.

"As far as I'm concerned, no he does not! He is just a parasite waiting to attack again." Lee shouted.

Roman gasped. "I see… well this is the end of this conversation." She walked to the door and stood in front of it. "Open the door, Lee."

"No." He told her. "You are going to stay in here." he told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman took a deep breath her body unsolidified and she walked through the door. She glared as she walked down the hall. She couldn't believe Lee was telling her that she couldn't take care of Damon. And then he wouldn't even call him by his name. He really did think of him as a parasite. She went down to the basement she shared with Celes and placed the journals. On the nightstand. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the taps.

"Stupid Lee." she hissed. "What do you know about anything? It's not like you grew up with him. It's not like you were attached to him and then all of a sudden had him ripped from you. You weren't in my body, you didn't feel what I felt!" she took off her clothes and sat at the edge of the pool. "It felt as if apart of me was missing. You didn't feel it." Roman irritatedly then she slipped into the pool. She swam around for a bit and tried to cool down. How was he going to tell her what she could and couldn't do? He didn't control her.

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Damon asked. he was standing at the edge of the pool.

Roman looked over to him then gave a little smile, "Yes," she told him. "Did you come to take a bath?" she teased.

He frowned at her and took a step away. "No."

Roman swam over to the edge and placed her arms on the side, "The water is warm and you will be clean."

"You are just trying to trick me so you can torture me." he grumbled as he took another step away.

"Me? I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah, sure you aren't."

Roman laughed, "Hand me that towel." She pointed.

He walked over to a purple towel and pulled on it. Then he walked over to her and gave it to her. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem upset."

"Yes, sweet tart." she told him as she wrapped the towel around herself. "It's natural to be upset. You just have to realize how much you love someone to know know when to walk away and take a deep breath."

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Well, you love me and Celes, right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay, lets say we disagree about something…"

"Then I throw a tantrum until I get what I want." he told her.

"No, you don't do that… well not on all things. Just some things… you will learn about that later. But lets say Celes tells you that you aren't allowed to take naps with her any more."

"But…"

"Let me finish." she told him. "Lets say she says she don't want you taking naps with her and you two argue about it. Well you have to realize that there are going to be some mean things that will be said because both of you want something and will say anything to get. It takes a mature person to walk away and look at the issue from all angles. You have clear your mind think about what she says and what she wants and understand why she wants this. And you do this because you love her. You don't want to hurt her so you have to go and take a deep breath. Once you calm down and you have thought about the situation you go back and them and you try to discuss why she feels like this and you have to explain your feelings. Once you understand her feelings and she understand your feelings then you guys have to come to a compromise. Do you understand?"

"I think so, yes." he said.

Roman nodded. "So yes, I'm upset but I just need time to think about what was said." She told him as she dried off and pulled on a shirt over the towel. She pulled on some underwear then crawled into the bed. She held out her hand to him, and Damon crawled into the bed.

"So you had an argument and now you are thinking it over?"

"Yes." She pulled Damon closer into her and closed her eyes. "Did you enjoy watching a movie with Celes?"

"Yes." he told her as he yawned. They both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Celes woke up alone in the tv room, while she had spent time with him she was feeling a little doubtful about Damon. She had seen the demon in the little boy she had grown to love. She stood up and walked out of the tv room and made her way to the kitchen to eat something and try to settle her nerves. When she walked in Lee was pacing and Harry was sitting at the island watching him. Lee stopped whatever he was saying the minute he noticed Celes, which was when she walked in. Harry gave her a worried look.

"Hey, Sexy, you look a little pale. Come over here and sit." he said leading her to the chair. Celes took in Lee, he was wearing a white outfit that made her salivate. What was he doing wearing that kind of clothing around? She sat down as Harry had told her she should.

"I uh..just had a jarring afternoon. Could I have some fish fingers and custard?" she asked looking at them both sheepishly.

Lee nodded and went to get the fish fingers out of the freezer. "So what jarred you so?" he asked walking across the room to get the instant custard from the pantry.

"Uh… well, Ro's dad sent her mum's journals out to us today, and when I got them… Damon… sort of freaked a little and… I saw the old demon in him. I wanted to run and hide." she said biting her lip as Harry rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." Lee said softly.

"What, no I told you so's?" she asked him.

"No, I'm done arguing for the day." Lee said and Celes frowned at his back as he mixed the custard.

"Cel, are you scared?" Harry asked, but before she could answer Roman walked in. Celes gave her a smile, and felt actual relief that Damon wasnt with her.

Roman smiled at her as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple bottles of water and cheese. She walked to the pantry and pulled out crackers. She frowned when she looked at everyone. "Why are you all so quiet?"

Lee finished the custard just as the oven dinged and he pulled out the fish fingers and put them onto a plate with a small bowl of custard and handed it across to island to Celes. "Celes just had a bad afternoon." he said in a low voice.

Celes sat a little straighter at his words and chewed slowly.

Roman's eyebrows shot up, "This afternoon? When? What happened?" she asked.

Before Celes could say anything Harry spoke for her. "She said that… Damon did something that scared her."

Celes' eyes widened and she looked at her husband angrily then back to Roman. "I _never_ said that. I just… you know said I saw… how they can still be wary of Damon… is all." she finished weakly her cheeks flushing and her heart rate picking up.

Roman glared at Lee, "You aren't going to let this go are you?" She hissed. "I told you he was fine and he won't sleep in the bed with you in it!"

"No, Roman, I'm not going to let it go. And maybe… you should be listening to Celes. She adores… him, and she just said she sees where we are coming from." Lee said gesturing towards Celes angrily.

Celes began to shake a little. "I… I didn't say it like that." she whispered helplessly.

"No, Cel… I believe you. _Lee_ here is trying to bring people into our argument instead of keeping it between us." She glared at him. "Stop trying to put words into other people's mouths and giving them your ideas."

Lee gave a frustrated roar. "All I did was repeat what she said." he said.

"You know, Ro… Lee kind of has a point about Damon sleeping in your bed…" Harry said and Celes turned to him.

"What the fuck? Were you not listening at all, Roman doesn't want us in this argument." she said.

"Well, I'm his sounding board and I say he's right." he said louder to her.

"Well fucking good for you, stay out of it." Celes said louder.

"I dont want him to, he's the only one on my side. Beside you just said you were afraid of him." Lee exclaimed.

Celes stood gasping at him. "I did not Lee Jordan. You fucking piece of shit." she said and turned on her heel and left before she hit someone.

Roman threw the crushed crackers on the counter and went back into the pantry and pulled more out. "You need to stop twisting people's words!" she hissed at Lee. "And you need to butt out of people's fucking business!" she hissed at Harry. "I'm disappointed in the both of you. Fuck!" she exclaimed as she walked out the kitchen. "And I'm not sleeping in either one of your beds until _both_ of you apologise to us both!" she yelled over her shoulders as she left.

Celes stalked away from the kitchen and heard some more yelling. She turned and went up the stairs and found an empty room and sat down on the bed taking deep breaths. She was still trying to calm down when Damon came in, by walking through the door. She gasped.

"You scared me Damon." she said covering her heart with her hand.

He looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Its alright, what can I do for you?" she asked still taking deep breaths.

"Why are you upset? You and Mummy are upset. Neither one of you are fun when you are upset." he pouted.

"Oh Damon, we are just having a disagreement with Lee and Harry. It'll pass and happy times will be here again." she said to him with a smile. She didn't reach for him as she usually would when she comforted him.

"Are… are you mad at me too?"

"No of course not." Celes said soothingly.

He took a few steps towards her, "Why… why won't you hold me?"

Celes couldn't stop the flinch and her eyes betrayed her. "I… I'm just tired a little is all." she said and pulled the little boy into her arms.

"No you're not. You are lying to me." He pulled away. "I thought when you loved someone you didn't lie."

"Oh little prince, I'm just having some doubts about things. They have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry I lied." she said hoping it was close enough to the truth that he didn't notice.

He frowned at her and then grew about an inch right in front of her eyes. "Stop lying to me. I can feel it. There is something going on and its about me, isn't it?"

Celes gasped and shrank back a little. "N… no little prince, nothing… its just a disagreement it'll, resolve. Please come over here and I'll braid your hair." she said reaching out her hand to him.

He hissed at her and pulled away more as he started to grow more. "I don't want your fake comfort. Why do you keep lying to me?"

"Sometimes to protect their children, mums have to lie a little to them." Celes tried watching as he grew.

He shook his head. "No! Mums that lie to their children only hurt them in the end. Don't lie to me. Was it or was it not about me?" he growled as he was now his full height. He didn't look at her but he pressed his forehead to the door.

Celes got up and approached him reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Lee and Harry have… worries about you… and Roman and I don't agree." she said softly to him.

He gave a humorless laugh, "Of course they do. The kids don't care, you and Ro don't care, but the men do…" he growled.

"They're just worried about us. They want to make sure we are all safe." Celes tried.

"I… I am the only one that make us all safe." he told her. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I can take care of them… all you have to do is give me the word and I can take care of them."

"No!" Celes said pulling away from his shoulder. "Never will I allow you to… to hurt Lee and Harry."

Roman walked into the room through the wall. She looked at Damon and glared at him. Her power filled the room as she placed her hands on her hips. " _I_ am the one in power here." she growled at him.

Damon bowed his head submissively and backed away.

"What did I say, Damon?"

"You are the one with power." he whispered.

"You will never again ask that of Celes. Do you understand me? I said do you understand me?" she growled.

He nodded as he shrank down. "Yes, Mummy."

"Good, now what was our lesson earlier?" she asked him still with authority in her voice. Not once did she allow her power to weakened.

"We need to learn to walk away." He told her.

"Good now walk away to your room and think about what was said and done. When you have an understanding come and see me." She told him.

"Yes, Mummy." he turned and walked away.

Roman used her magic to make sure he did as he was told then she turned to Celes and pulled back her power, "I'm sorry, Cel-Bear." She whispered.

Celes looked at Roman in shock. "You're sorry? I… can't… he is still." she stammered. "I can't stay here… I think I might be… " she covered her mouth and ran from the room before Roman could do or say anything else. She made it to her and Harry's room and b-lined for the bathroom where she emptied her stomach. She decided Fish fingers and custard did not taste good coming back the other way. She laid down on the cool tile floor and took deep breaths.

Roman followed Celes to the room and gently closed the bedroom door. She walked into the bathroom. She turned the cool water on and dipped a rag under it. "Cel…" she whispered as she sat next to her and pressed the cool rag to her head. "Cel… please talk to me."

"You wont like what I have to say, so I'd rather not." she said still taking deep breaths.

"Just say them." she told her. "I don't care if I don't like them or not. Just let it out. I won't interrupt you." she whispered.

Celes eyes filled with tears and she looked at Roman. "He is _still_ the demon… he is still the thing that threw me into a wall and broke my arm, held me against a wall and threatened to… Oh God and I've slept with him in my arms since… he hurt us… all, he tore us apart… I almost… lost everything because of him… twice! I can't help him anymore… I wont. I'm sorry." she said her eyes spilling tears down the side of her face.

Roman wiped her tears. "I understand." she whispered. "But I cannot give up on him and I will not give up on him… Yes, I forgot how he can be and yes Lee was right to a certain extent but… he is still a child. He grew when I grew and in his mind he knows what I know but… emotionally he is still a child. He throws tantrums and he… hurt us because he didn't get what he wanted or he didn't understand. He needs to learn all these things. He can't always have what he wants and he can't hurt people because he is having a fit or don't get what he wants."

"Roman, I don't want you to stop teaching him or give up on him… I just can't anymore. I'm scared of him. Look, I won't gang up on you with the boys, but for a while… I'm going to keep my distance." she said sitting up. "I love you, I don't want to hurt you… but after today…"

"He gains power by fear." Roman quickly told her. "It is one thing I have learned while having him around. He was 'powerful' before because we feared him. He fed off of it. Don't allow him to scare you." she bit her lower lip. "I… I read one of the journals and my mom… she tortured him." She whispered. "She didn't know it at the time… She was a scientist like me." she gave a little laugh as she leaned back on her hands. "She knew her only daughter had this thing in her and she wanted to know what it was and how to make it go away. She didn't see him as another person to be apart of her daughter. She saw him as a parasite."

Celes cupped her cheek and leaned her forehead on Roman's. "I will work on not being scared of him. I'm sorry… I don't see him like that… I just remembered all that he did in that moment and it scared me. Give me time. And I will help you with the research part, okay?" she whispered.

Roman nodded as she looked away from Celes. "Cel… I… need more than research from you." She whispered.

Celes gave her a curious look. "What do you need?" she asked slowly.

"There is and have always been something you have more than me and he… needs it. He needs a lot of it."

"What does he need a lot of? Roman, tell me." Celes said grabbing her hand, her stomach twisting.

"He needs to know that he can be forgiven. He needs that compassion you hold for everyone. You forgive people faster than anyone I know and you always give them chances. Its a strength and a weakness." she told her. "I am not a very forgiving person… neither is Harry, and Lee… not when it comes to us. He will not forgive easily."

Celes sighed, she hated that Roman knew her that well in this moment. "I will… " she trailed off. "You've always forgiven me, you're a lot more forgiving than you even know Ro. I'll… try." Celes said softly.

She nodded, "I'm sorry to ask this of you but… there is a reason why _we_ are drawn to him. I just don't know why yet. I have… been watching you with him and he with you…" she blushed a little. "I recorded the both of you so that I could observer how he is with you. You are like the mother and nurturing person he craves. He never had it so he goes to you a lot to be held. To him you are a protector."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes again. She still loved him despite being scared of him. "I am? He… sees me that way? Oh." she said covering her mouth. "Ro, we need to fix this. I dont want to fight about Damon anymore."

Roman smiled at her as she wiped some of her tears away. "Why do you think he told you to say the word and he would take care of Lee and Harry? Your happiness really means a lot to him. But if its going to hurt you he won't do it. He is going to protect you mostly because you have the love he needs." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "We will need to explain to the boys, but right now… they don't want to hear it. They are too stuck in their ways… You heard them twisting your words."

Celes pressed her lips into a line. "Yes I did." she said wheels turning in her head. "I need to go take care of something." she said getting up and wiping her face off.

Roman looked up at her curiously, "What?"

"Punishment." she said darkly.

"Oh, may I watch?" Roman asked as she stood up. "I assume its the boys you are punishing… right?"

"Who else, they… they twisted everything I said and put me in the middle! And I'm kind of super pissed at Lee for his choice of clothing. I mean honestly, who does that? What a jerk." she said blushing. "First though, I need you to help me with something. I'm huge, I'm barely pregnant and I'm huge! What the hell?" she asked.

Roman followed her into the bedroom. She had Celes sit down as she kneeled down in front of her and placed her hands on her baby belly. "You know, Lee was cheating by wearing that. I think he had other plans for me because he gave me that look when he first walked into the room wearing that." she told Celes as she looked into her. "He made me want to drool." she whispered and looked further. She was only two months so she couldn't tell the gender but she could find the life that was… Roman gasped and pulled back. She looked at Celes with wide eyes.

"What? Is something wrong, is there like a tumor in there or something?" she asked.

"Not unless it has two heart beats and a life of its own… Cel… I think you are having twins." she told her.

Celes laughed and cried at the same time. "Really? Twins? Oh my God…" then with a little dread. "Oh my God, labor is going to be murder."

Roman smiled as she pressed her hands to her belly again and reached out to them again. "Yep… you are having two." she smiled at Celes. "You are going to be great. Do you know, no one else besides you have been to all my deliveries and you coached me every time… even with Shar'a you were there to tell me to push."

Celes reached out and cupped her cheek. "Its my job, to take care of you." she whispered.

Roman shook her head. "It's not your job, but I love you for it." she leaned up onto her knees and kissed her. "Thank you."

"No, you're right… It my right." she growled and stood up. "I have to change into something… more comfortable… sweats." she muttered the last word and went to the dresser. "They both go bonkers when I wear them… I could wear the skimpiest outfit and I still get a better rise out of them when I wear the sweats… Oh okay, Harry's pants and Lee's t-shirt." she said to herself and gave a small smile.

"Uh-oh. Mama Bear is out for blood this time." Roman said as she watched her changed.

"Damn skippy I am." she said and turned to her. "How do I look… Oh, the final touch." she walked over and kissed Roman pressing into her and moaning. She pulled back breathing hard. "I have to smell like you. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." she said and kissed her once more.

Roman nodded speechless. She was her final touch… of course the fact that her lips also looked swollen did seem to help. "You better make this up." she said as he took her in. Any other day she would have thought it was a down day for Celes. She personally preferred Celes in a long t-shirt and panties. Especially if it was her shirt… She frowned at Celes. "You better not dress the part for me and then have an argument with me."

"Not a chance." Celes paused. "I always follow through… we can argue during for all I care." she laughed and brought her fingers up into the back of her hair and mussed it.

Roman laughed, "That is because us women know how to multitask."

"Oh hell yes we do. Okay. Lets go." she said doing a little pirouette she left the room with Roman following her. She headed straight for the kitchen, when she stepped in both boys looked at her like dogs in heat. She glared at both of them and crossed her arms.

"What the _hell_ was that shit earlier?" she demanded looking at both of them.

Lee was the first to speak. "We were just… trying to prove a point." he said still looking at her like she was something to eat.

Celes blew a sigh out of her nose. "By _using_ me?" she demanded.

"Cel, baby, it wasn't like that." Harry tired, he got up and came over to her. She could tell he wanted to touch her. She didn't give off vibes that said no, so he touched her arm. She felt it tingle and closed her eyes trying to look frustrated, not turned on.

"It was _exactly_ like that." she snapped and pulled away a little, stepping further into the kitchen so she was close to Lee, close enough so that he could smell Roman on her. When she saw that he could she gave an evil little smile.

Lee's eyes widened. "You little minx." he growled.

"I dont want to hear it." Celes said loudly dodging his grab for her. Unfortunately it backfired and she dodged right into Harry's arms. He turned her around so that her back was to his front and watched with wide eyes as Lee came over and kissed her. She moaned. Wait a minute this was not how this was suppose to be going, how had they gotten the upper hand? She growled and turned her face away from Lee.

"You suck at punishment, Celes." he growled and Harry laughed.

"Do I?" she asked. "Then why don't you teach me, Lee." she said and all of sudden Lee went rigid, moaned loudly, and shuttered. Celes' mouth fell open and Harry let her go.

"What just happened?" she asked in shock.

"You… little… Minx" Lee panted and grabbed her to him and kissed her so fiercely she lost her breath.

She pulled away and pushed at him. "Holy hell." she said dodging away from the boys. She went over and hid behind Roman, still in shock of what just happened. "I think I win… no wait. I'm sure Harry wants to come inside me." she said and watched his knees buckle. "Now I win." she said and grabbed Roman`s hand dragging her away before the boys recovered. She was shaking with desire.

Roman frowned, "I am actually disappointed here." She pouted. "I expected a yelling match." She said as she crossing her arms as she followed Celes down to their room.

Celes turned a little and blushed. "It didn't go the way I wanted it to, so I improvised. And… I said I'd rather not fight anymore." she said with a sigh and shrug. She stepped off the last stair and down into their room and pulled Roman to her kissing her.

Roman moaned then she started to giggle. "Did you see Lee's face? Especially when you found his phrase?"

"I was _not_ expecting that." she said and giggled along with Roman kissing her neck.

She sighed as she tilted her head back for Celes. Her mind started to turn with idea to properly punish them. They truly did need to be a taught a lesson. She moaned as she pulled her shirt off. Celes was being greedy with her. She bit her lower lip as she pulled away and crawled onto the bed enticingly.

Celes moaned as she followed her onto the bed. She pulled off her own shirt and wrapped her arms around her waist and worked open her cutoff jean shorts. Her hands slipped in and found her core.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She sat up so that her back was to Celes' front. She moaned as he lifted her arm and pulled Celes to her and kissed her. She kissed down her neck then she pulled away from Celes and made her lay down. She pulled down her sweat pants and then kissed up her legs.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips up. She gasped when Roman found her core. She ran her hands through her hair then pushed her more into her core.

Roman chuckled as she stabbed her tongue into her. She slipped her finger in and continued to work her. She loved the way Celes responded to her. She knew her spots and moans like she knew the back of her hand… maybe even more so. She kissed up her baby bump and then licked between her breast. She stood up onto her knees and then pulled off her shorts. She made a little show of it for Celes.

"Ro…" Celes moaned. "I want you now!" she growled.

Roman giggled as she took them off and joined her back on the bed. "So impacient." she teased.

"Uh, pregnant and aroused." Celes told her as she rolled onto her side and kissed her. Her hand slipped down Roman's body and then entered her core.

Roman moaned as she did the same. They worked each other's cores and bucked each other's hips. They panted and moaned as their climax reached out for them. "Cel…" she breathed.

"Not yet…" Celes told her as she worked her harder and faster.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips she kept up with Celes, making sure she received just as much pleasure she did when they did this.

"Now Roman!" she shouted. They both shouted out their climaxes and shivered.

Roman giggled when she heard Celes' stomach growled. "I guess you are now hungry… You did empty your stomach, didn't you."

Celes groaned. "Dont remind me." she said and sat up. "I should probably, you know tell the boys the news." she sighed.

"No, I will do it." She hopped off the bed and pushed Celes down. "You stay here. I'll get you something to eat. What do you feel like having?"

"Anything but Fish fingers and custard." Celes said moaning and rubbing her belly.

Roman shook her head as she pulled on some panties and a long shirt that reached her knees. "I never liked that combination."

"Its tasty going down not so much coming back. Damn you look sexy… go before I jump you again. Oh and Ro… go easy on them they just want to protect us." Celes said with a small smile.

She groaned and scrunched up her nose but she nodded and went upstairs. She went into the kitchen was still surprised to see them both in there. She figured they would be in cold showers. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator as she rubbed her foot up one leg.

"Is Celes coming back?" Harry asked, watching her.

"No." she told him as she pulled out some fruit and set it on the island. "You two really fucked things up. I want you to know that." She glared at them and returned to the refrigerator.

"Yes, Ro, I think we are getting that." Lee said from his place, leaned against the counter next to the oven.

Roman walked over to him and pushed him out the way as she pulled out a knife. She went back to the fruit and washed them. "He isn't as bad as you think." she told them and looked up at both of them.

Harry looked over at Lee and then back to Roman. "Well maybe… we haven't given him a shot." he said and Lee snorted, Harry shot him a glare and Lee shut up. "We could at least _try."_ Harry said shrugging and Lee who was shaking his head. Harry gave a heaving sigh and gave Lee a dirty look. " _Come on mate, just… say it. And this can stop for now."_

" _I…"_ he looked at Roman so angry with him and thought back on the look Celes had when she stormed out earlier. "I could try." he said in a low grudging voice.

Roman still glared at him. "He _is_ a child." She told him. " _His_ name is Damon. And I am not blinded by what he is nor have I _forgotten_ what he did." she told him. Then she looked at Harry. "I know you both want to protect us but stop it with the blocking and twisting of words so that it will fit your argument."

Lee put his hands up in surrender and Harry followed suit. "Okay, okay." they said in unison.

"We get it." Lee said softly, he looked at Roman imploringly.

"We will be good, but I'm never going to stop trying to protect you. Its my job." Harry said to her looking into her eyes so she got that he wasn't saying from Damon just in everything.

She nodded and sighed. "Look, I have been running some tests on him so you don't have to worry that I'm 'catering' to him. If either one of you paid any attention you would see and hear that I'm teaching him… So is Celes. Today we just ran into a rough patch… and it didn't help that you two were against us… well me."

Harry sighed. "Celes said you were teaching him to love." he said.

Lee looked at him. "You didn't tell me that." he said.

"You wouldn't hear it mate." Harry shrugged. "So I didn't mention it."

"Well… I do now." Lee scowled.

Roman put down the knife and walked over to him. She cupped his face. "Do you trust me to handle this?"

Lee didn't hesitate. "Yes." he said shrugging.

"Then stop thinking of the bad things he had done." she walked back to the counter. "He is in child form because I'm alpha." she told him. "I have power over him so he is submitting. Celes is helping me by being who she is, and that is by being a mother, a protector, and someone we all know her for her to be; because we don't have her kind of gift; a person with compassion and will give chances to. He needs that right now." She looked up at Harry. "So when she naps with him don't pull them apart. She calms him down like I cannot. Even when he was a part of me she calmed him down."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

"Is she okay?" Lee asked. "He didn't do anything to her did he? I mean when we set him off like you said."

"No, he won't hurt her… not now. If anything he will protect her." she looked back at Harry. "He isn't trying to take your place in that, but because of the love he has for her he is willing to protect her, that also means if you don't start getting to know him he will consider you two threats. He don't know you as well as he knows us… So… he scared her a little. Don't give into your fears, he will feed off them and by feeding off them he will become strong… not stronger than me, though."

Both Harry and Lee flinched when she said Damon had scared Celes but they calmed at her next words. "I'm sorry." Harry said to her softly. "Really."

Lee looked at her for a minute and gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry as well, what we did today was wrong."

"I'm also sorry for not considering your feelings." she told Lee. "You too, Harry." she sighed. "I know this is one of our hardest adjustments but just bare with me." She looked back at Lee. "Its hard not being next to him or around him. I grew up with him since I was born and then recently he separated from me. For the longest time I felt so… lost and alone. So when he had been crawling into my… _our_ bed it was because I was uncomfortable… it's not you! So don't think its you. Its just he really is apart of me as I am to him."

"And me." Celes said from the doorway looking at all of them. "I'm apart of all that there too." she said waving at Roman.

Harry turned to her but didn't go to her. She smiled at him and looked at Lee. "He needs me, and I hate to admit it I need him…" she laughed. "Okay I don't hate to admit it. With him and Roman in a room its like we are finally one again." she said looking at Roman.

Tears prickled her eyes as she nodded. "It's… kind of the family I always wanted with her. When I thought I would never be with Lee I would think to myself that I would be happy with Celes as my partner or my wife and we would have a child." she wiped at her eyes. "It's stupid cause, there is no way we could have one." she gave a small laugh. "I don't have the right parts to do that." She said as she continued to cut up fruit.

Celes was across the kitchen in an instant and hugged Roman. "We would have found a way." she whispered. And then looked at the boys. "We are a package and you knew that when you married us. And you knew about Damon, you knew he was in Roman and you still married her. But where they go, I do and vice versa. You get us all or none of us. Got it." she said looking at each of them until they nodded like small children. "Good."

"Mummy," Damon said from the doorway. "I understand now." he said.

Roman smiled. "What do you understand?"

"You love them all and you don't want them to be unhappy even though they can be wrong or when you are wrong. If we are wrong in something then it could hurt each other later. So it's good to let them know they are wrong. You guys weren't fighting you just didn't understand."

"That's right, sweet tart." Roman smiled. "We had to go our separate way to think everything through, didn't we?"

He nodded then looked up at Celes. "I'm… sorry, Mum. I scared you. I didn't mean to." he told her.

Celes' heart melted and she dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug. "I know little prince. Its okay, I'm never going to stop loving you even if you scare me everyday. I'm always going to love you." she said pulling back and looking at him. "You understand?" she asked.

He nodded, "I also understand not all lies are bad ones."

"Yes, thats true. I'm sorry I lied though. I was trying to protect you." she said brushing his hair back.

Harry stood and crouched down in front of him. "Hello Little Mate, I'm Harry. I know you already know that but I promised your mum here I'd try to get to know you." He offered his hand and smiled.

He looked up at Roman and she nodded. "Just like how I showed you."

Damon straighten his shoulder and placed his little and into Harry's and shook it. "I am Damon… until I'm reborn then I'll have a _proper_ name." he said teasing Roman.

"You little brat!" she hissed at him.

He smiled and hid behind Harry.

Harry grinned at him as he did so and then touched Celes' cheek. He looked over at Lee, while he seemed to have softened a little he wasn't about to come over and greet the little boy. Harry scooped Damon up and stood up offering Celes his hand. "Come on you two, Damon can ride my broom around the back yard, I think Ro and Lee need a minute." he said and tickled Damon causing him to laugh and Celes laughed too and went over kissing Roman then she walked over timidly to Lee. He growled and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Later." he whispered and released her she scurried off with Harry and Damon.

Roman put the knife into the sink and scrapped the cores and peelings into the trash. She leaned her hip against the island and looked down at her fingers. "Say something." she whispered.

"I love you." he whispered back.

She wiped at her eyes. "I love you too."

Lee reached out and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I forgot that loving you includes more than just you." he whispered into her hair.

She sniffed as she curled her fingers into his white shirt. "I'm sorry I'm complicated to love… I know you wish it could be simplier."

"Hell no I don't. I wouldn't trade complicated with you for simple without you, ever. I love you, all of you… even… Damon a little… a very, very little. Like a smidgen of a smidgen. I love you, no matter what." Lee said and kissed her forehead.

Roman giggled as she looked up into his dark eyes. "Smidgen of a smidgen?"

Lee shrugged. "Too much Celes lingo in this house." he sighed.

She smiled and shook her head. "Its better than my potty mouth."

He growled as he pulled on her hair so that she was looking up at him. "I like your potty mouth." He leaned down and kissed her.

She moaned as she pressed closer to him. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You need to start dinner and I need to bathe Damon.

"Not today you're not." He growled at her. "Today you are bathing me."

Roman laughed. "Oh, am I?"

Lee pulled her into to his body. "Yes you are." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Tonight I have plans for you."

"Oh?"

He leaned closer so that his lips brushed over her ear. "Tonight I'm punishing you."

Roman gasped and moaned she she shook in his arms. Her orgasm that took her was swift and left her wanting more. "Lee..." she moaned.

He laughed as he picked her up. "Oh no, butterfly. Tonight you will do as I say when I say and how I say." He lifted her leg to his hip and pressed her against the island counter top. He kissed her hard as as his hand slid to her core. "Why are you wearing panties?" He growled. He lowered her panties and his pants and swiftly entered her.

Roman moaned as she curled her fingers into his shirt and rolled her hips against him. "Lee... oh God... Lee... harder."

Lee grunted as he fought with himself. He pulled back and righted himself into his pants. He pulled her panties.

"What are you doing?" She groaned. "Finish what you started." She pressed closer to him. She felt so cheated. It was just getting good and then he just stopped.

He laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Roman squealed. He walked out the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time to get to their room. He kicked the door shut and then walked to the bathroom. "I am not finishing anything until you bath me first. Then I may think about it." He told her as he turned on the hot water. He put her down and waved his wand. A dark purple velvet rope wrapped around her wrists then fell down her front and wrapped around her ankles.

"Lee!" She gasped. "Unbind me."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Tonight you are in trouble. I am not doing what you say. Its all my pleasures. You allowed Damon in our bed for two and a half weeks and I could not touch you in the mornings nor did I find you where you were supposed to be."

She whimpered as she step closer to him. "I'm sorry. Please just..."

"This is punishment, Ro. Its not going to be too pleasurable for you." He told her as he pulled the rope so that she would fall into his arms "If you please me then I'll give you a little reward." He kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped past her lips and dueled with hers. "For now I want you to undress me and bathe me." He growled at her.

Roman bit her lower lip as she unbuttoned his white shirt. She caressed his chest as she leaned forward and trailed kisses over his chest. Since her hand were bound she had to walk around him trailing kisses over his shoulder and pulled his shirt down and let it fall to the ground. She walked back around to the front of him she looked him in the eye as she bit her lower lip and unbuttoned his white pants. She gave a little moan as she heard the zipper slowly zip down.

Lee moaned as he leaned down and kissed her. She was doing too well. If he didnt play it cool he was going to give into her. This was supposed to be a punishment for her.

Roman moaned and then pulled back. She trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach. She licked her lips as she pulled his pants down. She looked up at him as she licked up his shaft and swollowed him into her mouth.

He moaned as his head fell back. Her hot mouth had his body tingling. She suckes on him as her tongue swirled around him. He gritted his teeth as he looked back down at her. He ran his hands through her hair and then pumped into her mouth. The vibration of her moan hit him deep. He pumped faster as he gritted his teeth.

Roman dug her fingers into the back of his thighs as she sucked him hard and then when he was closed to his release she scraped her teeth against him.

"Shit!" He growled and released himself into her mouth.

She chuckled as she licked his shaft again. She pushed his pants further down to she ankles.

Lee growled as he grabbed the rope and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her hard and then waved his wand. Her clothes disappeared and the smacked her ass hard. "You weren't supposed to do that."

"But you looked like you needed to relax." She told him in her most sweetest and innocent voice.

He smacked her ass again. "You do as _I_ say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy."

Lee`s eyes grew big as he shuddered and moaned loudly. His knees went weak and he slumped down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Roman`s waist and continued to shudder as he burried his face into her stomach. He panted as she looked down. There was a pool of his release between his knees. He moaned again as he rubbed his face into her stomach again. He nipped her then growled again.

Roman stood in shock. She had wanted to tease him because of what he was doing to her but she didnt expect him to... she smiled as a plan started to form in her head. She caressed her fingers over his head then she gasped and nearly folded over him. She moaned as he thrust his fingers into her. She rocked her hips and moaned louder. Her thighs shook as her climax reached for her. She bit her lip as she moaned again. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his shoulder. "Lee... Please." She begged. "Unbind me."

He growled as he stood up and kissed her. "Not yet." He told her. He pulled her by her rope towards the bathtub and stepped in. He sat in the bath and looked up at her with his heated dark eyes. He looked down her body and then back up. "Wash me." He commanded. He pulled her diwn next to the tub. "If you call me daddy again I'm going to punish you more."

Roman moaned as she shuddered and leaned her forehead against the rim of the tub. She felt so turned on and frustrated. He was torturing her. She just wanted him to have her way and call it a night. She shuddered again and slid her hands to her core.

"Don't you dare touch yourself, Roman!" He barked at her.

She whimpered as she looked up at him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at him. "Lee... please. Just one... just let give me one release."

Lee cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "I just did." He told her as he kissed her again.

She whimpered and then slashed him. "You know what I mean!"

"Bath me and I will give you what you want."

"Yes da..."

"Dont you dare say it! So help me I will gag you."

Roman laughed as she reached up and grabbed the cloth and dipped into the water. She soaped up the cloth then stood up. She rubbed it over her body as she watched him.

"This isn't what I asked." He growled.

"I have a special way of washing you, daddy."

Lee growled at his as his body started to shuddered and he moaned again. "You are prolonging your..." he trailed off as she stepped into the tub with him. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap.

"Do you want to be washed like a child or do you want the big daddy special?" She asked him as she presed her body to his. Oh

He moaned as she started to rub her body against his. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He loves the way her body felt against his. Soft, hot, and... he hissed as he looked at her. "What are..."

"You ars so dirty." She purred. "And you are really dirty down here." She massaged her hands over his rigid manhood. "Yes you are really dirty here. Its okay. I know how to clean you." She lifted her hips and slowly slid onto him. She moaned with him. "Let me take care of you daddy."

Lee moaned as his head fell back and he released himself into her. His fingers bit into her thighs.

"Mama Ro knows exactly how to take care you. Doesn't she?" She asked as she lifted up and slid down again. "Let me hear you say it, Lee." She kissed his neck as she raised up and down again. "Tell Mama Ro." She growled into his ear.

Lee shivered. "Yes." He moaned.

"Say it properly or I will stop." She growled again.

"She knows how to take care of me." He moaned. "Mama Ro knows how to take care if her daddy."

Roman moaned as she rode him faster. Lee`s hands slid around to her as and he pressed her closer and helped her ride him. "Say it again, Lee."

"Mama Ro knows how to take care of her daddy." He grunted as he started to pump into her.

"You're my daddy, aren't you?" She breathed as she sped up.

"God yes!" He growled as he pumped faster and harder into her. He watched her as she bounched on his lap. His plan had not gone any way how he had planed. She had changed it from the beginning. He growled as he pumped faster into her.

Roman screamed out her moans as she wrapped her arma around his neck and bounced faster. "Lee... I'm going to... oh God." She screamed as she bit his neck.

"Say my name!" He growled as he sst up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lee!" She panted.

"Roman, say it!" He nearly shouted.

Roman gave a little whimper as she bithis neck. "Daddy daddy, daddy!"

Lee roared out his orgam as Roman screamed hers out. They both shuddered and shivered. Roman leaned limply against Lee. His heart was beating just as fast and as hard as hers. Lee started to chuckle as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Harry said I should let you "drive" more often. I think he is right."

Roman chuckled. "I like when you "drive". Its fun and exciting." She shivered as she pressed closer to him.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and tried to stand up. She squaled as she nearly slipped.. He frowned as he looked at her. "Oh, sorry." He reached for his wand and waved it. The velvet rope fell away and he picked her up. Roman wrapped her arms aroind his neck and her legs around his hips. She smiled as she kissed him him and wiggled. He moaned as he stopped walking and gave her one good thrust.

Roman moaned as she kissed down his chin to his neck. She pulled back and looked at him. "I found your trigger." She teased. She rained kisses all over his face.

Lee laughed as he crawled into the bed with her. He pulled the covers over them. He kissed her and smiled down at her. "Yes you did."

She moaned as she rolled her hips into his lazy thrusts. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I like your trigger. Its innocent and dirty all at the same time."

"Dont go spreading that around." He brushed his lips agaisnt hers. His tongue slipped out to trace her lower lip. "Or Mama Ro might get punished. She doesnt want her daddy to be unpleased with her, now does she?"

Roman moaned, "No." She closed her eyes and enjoy the feel of him taking his time making love to her. "Mama Ro wants her daddy to always be pleased. Is her daddy pleased with her?"

Lee moaned as he thrust harder. "Daddy is very pleased. Very, very pleased."

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. Lee dipped his head down and licked up her neck then kissed it. She moaned again as she ran her hands up and down his back. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong body between her legs and hovering over her. She wanted to touch him all night and just feel his muscles flexed her her finger tips. She gave a shuddering gasp as she felt her body to tingle. He was using her magic to caress her body. She reached out with her magic and touched him.

"Daddy loves when you touch him." Lee growled. "If you could touch me al day, I swear I would never want to leave this bed."

"Lee..." she moaned. She felt so brethles and her body was burning so hot she knew she could set fire to the bed. He was touching her everywhere bit yet he wasnt. "Lee... I`m... going to... oh God!"

"You know what you need to do." He growled on her ear. "Or I'm going to continue." He trhust harder and faster into her. He could never get enough of her. He always wanted her to have her fill of orgasm. They way she looked when she released always turned him on more. Just thinking about it made him harder.

"Come with me Daddy!" She moaned out her climax as he grunted his. He shivered as he collapsed upon her. Roman shivered then she moaned out another orgasm.

Lee looked up at her as he felt it. "Did you just... again?"

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I couldn't help it. I thought about how much power over you I have and it excited me more."

He laughed as he rolled over with her on top of him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

When Roman felt and heard his heavy even breathing she knew he had fallen asleep. She smiled smugly to herself and climbed off him. She pulled on her robe and walked down to the kitchen. She gave a little moan as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a water bottle and sat at the island drinking it.

Celes stood watching Harry and Damon as they played with Harry's broom, Damon was secured in front of Harry. Celes would give little gasped if she thought they were going to high and she decided that maybe this wasn't good for her heart and waved her goodbye to the two of them. She went back into the house and made her way to the studio. She stepped in and flicked on the lights. She sighed and looked over at the mirror. She watched herself walk across the space to the mounted ipod in the wall that was connected to the speakers in the room. Celes shuffled through the music and found a half speed song and turned it on. She went over to the middle of the room and lowered herself to the floor and laid on her back looking at her reflection. She pulled up her shirt and looked at the baby bump. She still hadn't told Harry she was having twins. She didn't know how to, do you just blurt it out in regular conversation? Oh hows the weather? Im having twins, what about those Chudley Cannons? Celes wrinkled her nose and rubbed her bare belly and sighed again. That wouldn't work. Maybe she could just do a connection? She would have to think more on it.

Celes pushed her shirt back down as the song changed and she rolled up on her side and closed her eyes allowing to the music to wash over her.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" came Harry's voice. Celes' eyes popped open and she looked around. The outside was darker, she had fallen asleep. She rolled onto her back yawned and stretched.

"Sleeping it would appear." she grumbled.

Harry came over and crouched and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hungry?"

"Very, I forgot to eat." she whispered. "Where's Damon?"

Harry gave a soft smile. "He was so tuckered after we played I brought him to bed already asleep."

"Oh, Harry." Celes sighed rubbing his neck.

"Hes not as bad as I thought. Hes… just a kid." Harry said softly. "Albeit a scary kid at times, but still just a kid."

"He has so much to offer. I hope that you keep spending time with him." Celes sighed sleepy.

"I think I will, hes my little mate." Harry said nuzzling her neck as he always did.

Celes gave a sleepy moan. "I dont think I could… " she yawned.

"Thats alright, Celes. We can just sleep tonight." Harry said carrying her into their room. He laid her on the bed.

"Food." she said as he worked her pants off.

"Ill go get you some in a sec, let me get you tucked in." he said and finished bringing a purple blanket up around her. She sighed and snuggled into it. She had taken it from her and Roman's room when she had returned, she wanted a peice of Roman with her when she slept. "Ill be right back." Harry said and kissed her forehead.

Harry left the room and closed the door silently and made his way to the kitchen where he found Roman drinking some water. He smiled knowingly at her.

"See you and Lee made up." he said and she gave him a coy smile.

She smiled at him. "I did more than make up with him... I put him to sleep." She gave a satisfied smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow and went over to the fridge. "Hes not the only one, Celes can barely function. I found her sleeping in the dance studio. What did you do to her?" he pulled out some food.

"I gave her some of that Ro and Harry energy... same with Lee." She winked at him.

"You little nymph." Harry said setting out the food so that he could warm it for Celes. "She forgot to eat." he said frowning.

"Thats understandable. Today between arguing with you two, finding out she has twins, and sex with me... she should be tired."

Harry's hands stopped. "Twins?" he asked going a little pale.

"Humm?" Roman asked. "Why are you pale?"

"Two babies, at the same time… twins… two babies? Youre sure?" Harry asked looking at Roman.

Roman frowned and walked over to him. "You need to sit down before uou fall." She told him as she helped him into a chair. "I thought Celes told you... well I did say I would tell you. But yeah you are having twins."

Harry gave a shakey smile. "Sorry you just caught me off guard. Thats… awesome! Tomorrow I will have to celebrate with her properly." he said with a small grin. "So… Damon. Hes not that bad. I kind of like the little mate."

She gave a little laugh. "You gave him a nickname so I say you like him. Not kind of like him." Roman kissed his cheek. "Thank you for trying."

"It makes you and Celes happy." Harry said kissing her and going back to the food and putting it on a plate.

Roman watched him and thought about how good life was going. She smiled at him. "Harry, remember you caught me and Lee here?" She teased.

Harry moaned and looked at her. "What are you doing, woman?" he asked body heating.

She smiled at him. "What do you think I'm doing?" She asked as she raised her robe a little. "I'm seducing you."

"Celes needs to eat." he moaned but grabbed for her and pulled her agaisnt him kissing her.

She moaned and then pulled away. "I can wait here for you." She whispered as she rubbed her lag up his.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked at her for a minute. "Hold that thought." he said grabbing the plate he dashed back up to his room and found Celes asleep again. He kissed her forehead set the food down on the beside table wrote a quick note and then apperated back to the kitchen.

Roman laughed. "What did you do, throw the food at her?"

"She was sleeping again, so I left it for her with a note." he said grabbing her waist and pulled her to him. He dipped down and kissed her neck.

She moaned as she leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her knee up to his hip and pressed closer.

Harry grabbed her leg. "Oh God, what are you doing to me?" he moaned he used his other hand to work off his pants.

She moaned as butterflies bloomed into her stomach. "I am so aroused... I told myself I would take anyone that came to the kitchen first." She said as she kissed his chin to his neck. "Lucky you were the first one to come." She shivered.

"I'm the only one still awake." He muttered and pushed his pants down he thrust into her growling he pushed the robe off her shoulders and bit her shoulder.

She moaned as she felt his wild need. She thrust her hips into his and ran her hands up his back and into his hair. "More..." she moaned into his ear.

Harry growled and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist her leaned back on the counter and thrust deeper. "Like that?" He asked her in a moan.

More butterflies bloomed into her stomach. She moaned louder. "Yes!" She held onto him as he thrust harder. "Oh God, yes!"

Harry grabbed her butt and moved her faster on him as he matched the pace thrust for thrust and growled into her ear. "Dear God I may lose my mind."

Roman started to scream her moans into his shoulder as she clawed at his shirt covered back. Out of no where her orgasm hit her. She didn't even have time to warn him. She shook in his arms. "Please... don't stop." She breathed as she thrust her hips back to his again.

"Never, never." Harry panted feeling her climax and still working to his. "Oh God!" He practically yelled his knees giving they slid down the counter still going strong and hard.

Roman braced herself against the side of the counter and rocked harder onto him. She felt as if she hadn't had sex in years and this was her one chance. She ripped off her robe and held him tighter. She bit into his neck to muffle her screams.

Harry moaned and shivered feeling himself slipping away, she was going to be the death of him. He needed her now, he held her tighter and thrust deeper. "Ro, it's coming... I'm going to." He said to her panting. He was sweating so much it dripped off his head and he stuck to the parts off her the were exposed to his bare flesh.

Roman felt her familiar build of her release. Her toes started to curl and her body started to jerk. "Yes... now Harry..." she screamed as she held tighter to him and squirted out her release.

Harry gave a loud shout and pushed deeper when he came groaning he pulled her close to him, shaking. His shirt was soaked with sweat and her juices and that just made his climax that much sweeter. He clung to Roman laying his head against her chest. "Good. God." He panted.

She moaned as she rubbed his head. She was hot but the sheen of sweat was cooling her. She felt satisfied for the moment but not tired. If it were up to her she could go again... all night if she had too "That was good." She told him. "That was really good."

"That was brilliant." Harry said his brain started to function again. He growled picking them both up he walked with her to the living room and dumped her naked body on the couch. He yanked off his shirt and came down over again looking at her. "Again." He asked.

The blooming of butterflies shot from her breast to her stomach then to her core. "Are you asking or telling me? She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Harry growled and entered her again. "What do you think?" He said thrusting.

She moaned louder. "If you don't wear me out I'll have to wake everyone and have all of you at once." She told him half seriously.

Harry chucked. "That shouldn't be a problem." He said pulling her legs up and thrusting into her. With an evil smile as the thrust he reached down and smacked her butt.

She gave a little squeal then moaned. She held her legs an allowed him free range of her. She throbed uncontrollable. She slid her fingers between her legs and rub her clit and moaned again.

Harry moaned again watching her touch herself while he was in her was like a drug. He thrust deeper and harder smacking her butt again. "Keep doing that." He moaned.

She moaned as she played with herself and watched his face watch her play. She shuddered and closed her eyes as she rolled onto her head. She didn't even know what was going on with her body. She felt so out of control but yet in control. She shook as her orgasm reached for her. "Harry..." she moaned as her hips started to buck back.

Harry nodded. "I know Ro, soon." He panted. "God don't ever stop touching yourself." He said feeling frantic and full of insane need.

She rubbed harder and faster as her toes started to curl. She needed her release soon. Her juices were already leaking more than usual as she bucked harder against him. She made mew sounds as she bit her lip harder.

Harry felt her need and his was right there with hers. "Okay Roman… Now." he said and came inside of her so hard that his entire body locked up and he just shook on top of her.

Roman screamed out her orgasm as her juices splashed out again. She moaned as she seemed to loose feeling in her body. She slowly moved her legs down and held Harry. she sighed as she shivered with the effects of her climax. She kissed his head as she rubbed his hair.

Harry gave a soft moan and held onto Roman. "Oh my God… I think if I died right now Id be the happiest dead guy on the planet. They would call me something clever and slightly racy when I haunted people." Harry said burying his face in Roman's neck.

She laughed. "Horny Toad Harry." She teased and laughed again.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Thats good." he said and moaned a little. "I need to go to bed, and it looks like you do too. Can you make it to your room or do you need me to carry you?" he asked her brushing her hair back watching her eyes droop.

"I can make it." She smiled. "Sorry for attacking you."

"Oh no, no need to be sorry. That was quite brilliant." he said kissing her and getting up and offering a hand to her. He picked up his shirt off the floor and wrinkled his nose at it. "I guess this needs a wash. Goodnight my little nymph, see you next century when I awaken." he said with a wave and another kiss.

Harry went into the kitchen and pulled his pants back on and then headed tiredly up the stairs. When he got to his door, Damon was waiting outside of it looking worried.

"Hey Little Mate, whats going on?" he asked kneeling down in front of Damon.

"Could I maybe, sleep in there with you and Mum?" he asked timidly.

"I dont see why not." Harry sighed picking him up. "Just don't make a habit of it okay?"

"I can maybe do that." Damon said and Harry carried him into the room and set him down on the bed. He curled up next to Celes and Harry couldn't help but smile when she rolled over and grabbed him to her in her sleep. He crawled into the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Celes woke the next morning hugging Damon to her and Harry was asleep on the other side, his arms was thrown carelessly over both her and Damon. She smiled and pulled away from Damon and Harry leaving the boys to sleep. It was five in the morning when she looked at the clock. She went in and showered and then got dressed in a dress with leggings under it. She smiled again when she walked out of the room. Damon had moved so that he was using Harry's stomach as a pillow. She giggled and left them to sleep shaking her head.

She walked down to the kitchen and found Lee there, as usual. She smiled tiredly and sat in a stool. He smiled back at her and set a plate of food down in front of her. She dug in like she hadn't eaten in days. But honestly it had been at least a day. She smiled up at Lee as she ate.

"I… kind of passed out last night." she said.

"Me too, Roman… just wore me out." he said and Celes stopped eating and looked up at him in shock.

"You? Really?" she asked.

"Me." he laughed.

"Well, she seems to be full of sexual enegy." Celes said moaning at the thought.

"Dont do that." Lee said and she grinned at him.

"What?" she asked and moaned again closing her eyes for effect. She felt him come over and grab her arms and his lips landed on hers. She wiggled and pulled him closer between her legs with her hands. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back gasping. "I have to eat, I haven't in like a day because everytime I start something happens."

Lee growled but kissed her again and stepped back watching her. She ate and felt him waiting for her to finish. She smiled up at him and slowed down her eating.

"Celes… " he said with warning in his voice. She giggled and resumed a regular eating pace. When she was nearly finished Lee was picking up the plate and she was following it.

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

"Youre done, look plates clean." Lee said showing her the plate before putting it in the sink. "Besides I have some business with you." he came towards her and she got up from her chair just as he grabbed her arm. She almost toppled over but he caught her and pulled her close. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Im fine, you caught me in time." she whispered feeling her heart rate pick up.

"Come on Little Minx, its time we dealt with… what you said yesterday." he said picking her up and she squealed.

"Oh you mean you're going to… " she was cut off by Lee kissing her.

"Dont you say it." he growled, he had, had enough of girls using words against him. He smiled a little and used magic to gag Celes. Her eyes flew open wide and she looked at him like he'd just done the worse thing in the world. He simply laughed and carried her upstairs to their room.

"No more talking, Celes. None. Im the only one who gets to talk right now." he said dropping her on their bed. She let out a giggle and reached for the gag and he shook his head crawling on top of her he pinned her arms down above her head working her leggings off. She moaned and arched her back to get closer to him. He grinned and kissed her neck.

Celes hated this, she felt like she had no control, but at the same time she loved it. Most of the time when she and Lee had sex they were like a waring God and Goddess coming together. He would do something and she would do something to one up him. He was driving right now and Celes felt heat pool between her legs as that set in. Lee was taking her, and she wanted him to. Bad. She moaned and arched her back again looking up at Lee.

"You want me dont you?" he whispered and Celes nodded helplessly. Lee chuckled and kissed down to her collar bone. He let go of her hands and pulled his pants and shirt off so quickly Celes swore he was never wearing them. Then he pulled her dress off and kissed her between her brests. Celes eyes rolled back in her eyes and her legs spread. "Thats what I want to see." Lee muttered kissing further down her stomach. He stopped at her baby bump as if realzing something and came back up taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking on the nipple. She gasped when she realized what he was doing. And moaned when he managed it, she emitted a little milk and he groaned and left her breasts.

At this point even if he did remove the gag Celes wouldn't say anything to him. She was a bundle of desire and he was the only thing that could iron it out. She moaned when he kissed along her pelvic bone and then bucked her hips when his tongue lightly touched her clit. He swirled it around and worked her close to an orgasm before he stopped. She gave a muffled scream and he laughed kissing his way back up to her face. He took off the gag and she moaned. "Lee."

"No talking." he whispered and entered her and she gasped her legs going up to his hips she thrust towards him and he growled. They started slow, Celes moaning everytime he thrust into her and Lee kissing every part of her body he could get ahold of. Celes' eyes flew open when a new sensation found her. One that she had never felt before, she was so super aroused she could barely contain herself.

"Oh my God, Lee… Im… its all so…" she said and Lee growled.

"No talking." he said again, and Celes lost it she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him fiercely.

When they pulled apart from that she looked into his eyes and thrust her hips so that he went deeper into her and then she smirked. "Teach me Lee." she said just as she climaxed and he did as well with a loud growl that left her laughing as she rode out her orgasm.

"You cheated." he panted.

"I wanted you to come when I wanted you to come so I made you." she said pulling him down and kissing him.

"Evil woman, you and Roman both." he panted.

"God… I just… needed that." she said wiggling under him. He stopped her by seizing her hips. She laughed. "I could say it again." she said running a finger down his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"No." he said. "Everyone else will be getting up soon, we should go back to the kitchen."

"Mmm they can wait." Celes moaned. "I need more lessons from my teacher."

Lee groaned and pulled away. " Go torcher someone else." he said.

Celes pouted. "Jerkface." she said sitting up. He smiled and shook his head.

"Later, Cel. I want to greet my wife." he said with a laugh and Celes nodded and her eyes perked up.

"Oh I want to greet your wife too. Lets go." she said jumping out of the bed and pulling on her cloths she practically raced Lee back to the kitchen but no one was there and she pouted. "No one is here."

"They will be." Lee said going to otherside of the island to watch Celes.

"Im going to get Harry up, maybe i can get him out of the bed without Damon knowing." she said eyes sparkling with desire.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Damon slept with you last night?"

"Yes." she said desire giving way to warning.

"Well at least I got my wife last night because of it." he said and Celes relaxed a little. She walked over and kissed Lee's cheek..

"We have so much more to do later Mr. Jordan. Youre my new tutor, and I your eagar student." she winked at him and left the kitchen.

Harry woke to find Damon sleeping on his stomach. He sighed and looked down at the little boy and ran a hand over his head. His black eyes opened and looked at Harry.

"Hey Little mate, how'd you sleep?" he asked as Damon sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Good, I like sleeping in here with you guys." he said with a sleepy smile.

"I told you last night, no making a habit of it. I know you like to sleep close to Celes and Roman but you have to learn that you can't always have their attention. They have other children and other people to take care of." he said giving Damon a smile.

He nodded. "I know." he said sadly.

"Its alright, it doesn't meant they love you any less." he said sitting up and looking down into his childlike face.

"Do you love me?" Damon asked.

Harry looked at him furrowing his brow. "That takes time, Little Mate, for now lets just say I really like you."

Damon nodded. "Okay. Can we go eat."

Harry laughed. "You are just like your mums. Always thinking about food." he said and got up picking up Damon he tossed him over his shoulder. "Lets go sack of potatos." and Damon gave a squeal as Harry walked them down to the kitchen.

Roman moaned as she woke up. She pouted when she didnt find Lee in the bed with her. She sighed as she went to her shower and stood under the hot water. She closed her eyes and moaned. Last nigh was nice. It took the edge off just enough so she could sleep but now...

She bit her lower lips as she slid her hands down her body and touched herself. She moaned again as she worked herself. She opened her mouth slightly as she closed her eyes. She was tempted to reach out to Celes, Lee, Harry but decided against it. There was still plenty of the day left for that. She worked herself over the edge and moaned. She was supposed to be satisfied but she only felt more aroused.

She sighed as she got out the shower and dressed in one of her many light purple sundressed. After a quick run through oh her brush she went downstairs. She was a little disappointed to see Lee wasn't alone in the kitchen. She smiled at Harry and Damon.

"Good morning, where`s Celes?" she greeted and asked. She brushed against Harry then she wrapped her arms around Lee and puckered her lips for him to kiss her.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. "She uh, well she went to find Harry but I guess she didn't because he and Damon are here so I have no clue." Lee shrugged.

She gave a little moan as she pressed closer to him. "Maybe she is waiting for me somewhere." She kissed him on last time then went to Harry and kissed him. "Good to see you this morning. I was afraid I wore you out." She sat next to Damon and rubbed his head.

"Oh Mr. Jordan!" Celes sang as she: walked into the kitchen. When she saw Harry and Roman her mouth watered and she bit her lip.

"What?" Lee asked and she looked at him distractedly.

"Wait, I'm trying to decide which one I want first." she said waving her hand at him.

"You're…" Lee started.

"Stop, you're distracting me." she said and looked back at Roman and Harry.

"Well, well, well." Roman smiled as she looked Celes up and down. "Don't you look nice this morning." She crossed her legs at the knees and leaned back on the island. "I not only had Lee last night but I also had Harry, then of course I had you in the afternoon too."

Celes' eyes widened and a little moan escaped her lips. She looked at Damon. "Little prince, do mum a favor and go play with the other kids." she said to him.

Damon nodded and gave a small almost too adult smile and left them. She looked at all three of them standing and or sitting in front of her and saw a three course meal. "Okay, I think you all need to come with me now." she demanded.

"Oh no, Celes, you've already had me once today." Lee said looking at her with a smile.

Celes looked at him. "My lessons haven't even began yet, Lee." she said and was satisfied to get a moan from him. "Now… or I'll jump… oh hell." she said and stepped forward and grabbed Roman's face and kissed her deeply and fiercely.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She wrapped her arms and started to walk her out the room then she paused and looked at Harry and Lee. "I'm the Boss so we are going." she told Harry, "Come on Daddy." she smiled at Lee.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and he got up out of his chair and looked at Lee. "Not this time, Lee always gets you both at the same time. My turn damn it." he growled.

Celes shivered at the power of Harry and looked over at Lee. "You can teach me some more later." she said with a wink and he groaned louder eyes on fire.

Roman giggled as she kissed Harry, "Would you liked to be tied down first and watch while we play for a bit then join in?" she teased.

Harry had a different idea and hoisted Roman onto his shoulder and grabbed Celes' hand. He carried her to an empty room and pulled Celes along after him. They got into the room and looked at Celes.

"Use your little magic thing… the wandless stuff and undress her and tie her to a chair." he said.

Celes was so turned on by Harry taking charge she did it without a thought.

Roman moaned as she was sat in the chare nude. She pressed her legs together as she bit her lower lip. "Harry, be kind." she whimpered.

Harry gave a little growl and walked over to a wide eyed Celes and kissed her lifting her he placed her on the bed and pulled off her leggings in one motion. He looked at Roman and then back to Celes. She was staring at him like he was a different person. She reached out and touched his chest as if checking he was real. He grabbed her hand. "Yes, Sexy, I'm real." he whispered and kissed her fingers. "Ro, how do you think I should go about this? I'm really interested to see how'd you handle it." Harry said and leaned down kissing Celes' neck.

She moaned as she rubbed her legs together again. "If I were you I would make her scream with orgasm…" she smiled. "Like last night."

Harry smiled down at Celes. "Alright." he said and removed her dress. Celes gave a little whimper and looked at Roman when Harry stepped away to take off his cloths. He was back on top of Celes in seconds he pushed her legs up and entered her, she was already ready for him. He thrust and Celes gasped eyes going to Roman's. "And now Roman? How would you get her to scream. Tell me." he said gasping with an effort to control himself.

Roman growled, "Stop it!" she told him. "Stop controlling yourself. Become wild how you are with me. I do that with her all the time. Celes touch yourself!" she snapped at her.

Celes bit her lip and looked at Harry she trailed her hand down to her clit and moaned when she touched it as Harry thrust into her.

Harry lost his shit and started the thrust faster and harder and Celes gave little gasps of pleasure. He could tell she was trying not to scream. "You can scream Celes, just don't stop touching yourself… God." he said and looked at Roman with fire in his eyes. "Let her go, I want to see her doing it too." he growled and Celes did arching her back.

Roman was already breathless. She felt like she was under him and she wanted to rock her hips. She slung one leg over the armrest and slid her fingers to her cilt. She closed her eyes and rubbed hard her hips bucked and she looked at Harry. Butterflies bloomed into her stomach and core.

Celes moaned loudly when she saw Roman touch herself and she quicken her hand on her own clit. Her breath came in shorts gasps and Harry kept driving into her a man possed. She felt him lean down and bite at her shoulder and she spurred him on by thrusting more. "Oh god." she moaned and looked at Roman again. "What did you do?" she asked. Harry growled and nipped at her lips.

Roman moaned loudly and panted as she watched them. She could still feel Harry from last night and she was feeling her toes curl. "Harry…" she said then she looked at Celes and she was gone. She screamed out as her orgasm took over.

Watching Roman climax was enough for Celes and soon she was screaming out Roman's name. Harry grunted and gave a yell as he too came and Celes lay in the bed shaking from her orgasm. She sat up and pushed herself against the headboard of the bed and looked at Roman and Harry still shaking. "That was… little much." she panted. "What did you two do last night mate like an actual Lion and Lioness?" she asked with a laugh as she watched the two of them laying limp Roman hung over the chair and Harry on his stomach on the bed.

Roman gave a little laugh then she slowly got up and crawled onto the bed. She kissed Celes' feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is our norm." she kissed her ankle. "I become so wild and Harry takes me just as wild."

Harry looked up at what Roman was doing and crawled over and kissed Celes' collar. "Wild monkey love, fucking brains out… that Ro and Harry sex." he said and kissed her neck making her moan.

"I just get really kinky… you guys act like animals… its hot." she moaned.

Roman moaned as she kissed up her calf. "I wanted him to do the same. I wanted him to make you just as good as I do when I'm with him." she scraped her teeth against her skin and then kiss her tattoo. "It feels so good."

"I… I… liked it." Celes moaned biting her lip. Harry kissed her breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth looking up at her. "I… think I might…" she whimpered and suddenly she came shaking and looking at them blushing.

Roman smiled at her as she pulled Celes down further onto the bed. "It's okay." she told her. She kissed her inner thigh and licked her. "Let us make you feel really good." she said against her other thigh then her mouth made contact with her core.

Harry moaned and nodded as he captured Celes' mouth as she gasped and arched her back. When he pulled back and ran a hand down her neck making her shiver.

Celes didn't know how this had happened but all of a sudden she was trying hard to figure out who was doing what. She closed her eyes and felt everything, she decided it was time to be a little mean and she opened the connection she had with Lee. She could hear him hiss from there and Celes laughed and arched her back higher pushing herself into Roman's mouth all the while Harry teased one of her nipples. She reached down and grabbed Harry's manhood and began to work it with her hand trying to concentrate on all the feelings happening.

Roman stabbed her tongue into Celes then teased her clit. She growled against her then slipped two fingers into her and started to work her. She felt so in sync with Harry her own body burned with need. She couldn't even stop herself from swaying her hips in the air as she worked Celes. Oh the taste of her was driving her crazy. She wanted more a lot more.

As if reading her thoughts Harry's hand shot out and he touched Roman's core with his fingers as he pumped in Celes' hand and kept teasing her nipple.

Celes gave little cries of desire as Roman worked her. She was delirious with it. She needed them both and she needed more of them. She needed… all of them. She gasped and gave a gasp and jumped a little when she felt the world explode. She was climaxing but Roman wasn't stopping, if anything she kept going and Celes bit her lip and continued to work Harry as she shook in another orgasm. They seemed to be layered on top of one another if she kep coming like this she was going to squirt all over Roman's face.

Roman moaned and pushed against Harry's fingers. She heard Celes go through many orgasm but she wasn't satisfied just yet. She lap at all her juices as they came but it still wasn't enough. She raised up and slid her fingers at a tilt and found the spot that was going to drive her even more crazy. She placed her mouth back on her clit and worked her faster and harder.

Celes screamed and bucked against Roman and all of a sudden all she could think about was what was happening to her. She felt like she was going to break in half. She screamed over and over as Roman worked her. She heard Harry's laugh but ignored him, she was so in the zone that she almost missed it. That moment when Roman looked into her eyes and she saw it, the moment she saw it she was gone. Long gone she let out a piercing scream that Harry cut off with a kiss. She was trying hard to come out of it, she was frantic she felt like her world was falling away. She was taking short breaths and starting to get dizzy.

"Shit, Ro stop." Harry said and grabbed Celes and sat her up and put her head between her legs.

"I'm fine, stop. I'm fine…" she panted.

"Uh… you don't look fine." Harry said pushing some of her sweaty hair.

"No… dont do that. Finish damn it." she said taking deep breaths. "Im fine."

Roman had felt it too. She was close she was so damn close then Harry panicked. She nodded to Celes but before doing so she kissed Harry. "It's okay." she told him then she went back to working Celes. She hit her spot again and tongued her clit. "Are you almost there, Cel?" she asked her.

Celes squirmed. "Oh God, yes Roman… Please… I need you to…" she moaned and pulled Harry's head to her and kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth. "Let her make me come, Harry." she said still seeing worry. Harry nodded and kissed her again pushing her back down and teasing one of her nipples. She gasped. "Roman… Now now now." she screamed.

Roman looked up into her eyes and continued, "Harry, use her trigger." she growled at him.

Harry smiled and looked down at Celes. "I'm the chosen one." he whispered and Celes' eyes went wide and she screamed again this time her whole world went black for a split second and she had the most amazing orgasm of her entire life. She shook so hard she could barely think about anything except that she had no control over her body at all.

Celes didn't gush but she squirted so hard Roman became drenched. She laughed as she sat up on her knees. Celes still withered and moaned. Roman crawled up next to her and held her. She slipped her leg between hers and spooned behind her. "That's my Cel-Bear. I knew you could do it." she kissed her neck and looked up at Harry. "That is how you make her scream." She smiled. "That is what you call 'rocking her world.'"

Celes touched his arm tiredly and made a pulling movement he scooted up next to her other side and brushed his finger through her hair. "He… he rocked my world the one time in the library on top of the old card catalog cupboard." she gasped.

"I think Ro wins this time, Sexy." Harry said kissing his wife then reaching across her and kissing Roman.

Celes felt herself getting tired. "Its not fair, I want to go more but I need to sleep or I wont make it." she whined.

"Then sleep, Sexy." Harry whispered and kissed her again and looked over at Roman. Celes fell into a deep sleep and with one move he had Roman off the bed and on the floor with him. "One more time Roman." he growled.

She bit her lower lip, "I thought you weren't going to touch me. I was going to be a little sad but I was going to find Lee." she shuddered.

Harry sighed. "Go be with your husband." he said and rolled off of her with a groan. "I'll stay here with my wife. She won't like sleeping alone for very long anyway." he reached out and grabbed her head and kissed her. "When I get you alone later though… gloves come off McTaggert."

Roman moaned and kissed him. Her eyes softened as she cupped his cheek. She loved how he was considerit especially when it came to Celes. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You are welcome, my beautiful Lioness." he said and leaned his forehead on hers.

She smiled as she got up, "I need to find my pea _cock_." She looked over to Celes and then gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and left. The room still nude. She bit her lower lip as she thought about walking back and grabbing at least Harry's shirt. She shrugged and walked down the hall. She reached out and with her magic and found him in their room. She smiled as she entered their room and closed the door. She leaned against it and thought back on what Celes experienced. She smiled to herself then she moaned when a blast of lust hit her. She looked over to the restroom. The door flew open and Lee appeared in the doorway. "What happened to you?" she asked a little scared.

"Celes happened to me! Why did you ever let her get to me at all?" he growled and stalked to Roman grabbing her waist. "That girl will kill me."

"I… didn't know she connected with you. I was too busy trying to get her to come like she never came before… See mind was preoccupied." she told him and tried for an innocent smile.

Lee groaned. "If I didn't love both of you… " he trailed off and pushed her towards the bed. "She got me right when I was picking up a glass dish in the kitchen and I dropped it." he growled kissing her neck greedly.

"You…" she moaned. "Didn't hurt yourself?" she asked as she moaned again as she leaned her head back.

"No I didn't, and I even managed to fix the dish. But then… she forgot to close the connection after she tried to tease me… I felt _everything_ she felt." he said pushing Roman down onto the bed and kissing her on the lips roughly he grabbed her thigh and pushed it up and moved closer to her.

Roman moaned and groaned. She opened her leg to him and breathed deeply. "I… only got one release." she whimpered as she looked up at him in pleading. "Please… do as you will. I won't use any trigger words."

Lee growled and thrust into her deeply moaned, just the feel of her was enough to get him going. He thrust a couple more times and then pulled her to the end of the bed pulled out flipped her over and entered her from behind. He held her hips firmly to him and thrust into her.

Roman screamed as she threw her head back. Just from the few thrust she was ready to orgam. She moaned as she leaned her body down on the bed and rocked him to him as she screamed into the blanket. "Lee!" She called out his name. "Oh, God…" she screamed into the bed as her orgasm hit her. She shook and felt her juices slide down the inner part of her legs.

Lee stopped for a minute to allow her to collect herself and flipped her back over and crawled on top of her and entered her again. "My turn." he said and thrust deep into her hitting her spot.

She moaned as she bucked against him. He was bringing that wild need she had last night out. She wanted more of him and she didn't want him to stop. She thrust harder against him as she rolled back onto her head. "Lee… more!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "God… I want more!"

Lee, encouraged by her word, thrust deeper and kissed her neck. He drug his teeth down her neck and nipped at her collarbone and groaned as he felt himself getting so close to the edge he could taste it. He kissed her and tasted her mixed with Celes and then her licked her neck and thrust harder into her. "Roman, God you are so intoxicating." he groaned.

Roman screamed out her moans as she scratched at his back. She felt her orgasm going again. He was so raw and hard. His mouth was all over and it was driving her crazy. She rolled him over onto his back and rode him harder. She held his hand to her body. She needed him crazed and out of his mind like Celes was. She moan and looked down into his dark eyes and bit her lower lip.

Lee thrust harder into her when she looked at him, he wanted to be apart of her, inside of her always. He found himself feeling frantic and ready to just release. He knew it was going to be violent and as it came he didnt even get a chance to warn Roman and just seized her hips suddenly held her in a place and thrust into her coming deep inside. He shook and jerked as he continued to thrust into her. He felt like he was floating when he looked up at her. "What the hell has gotten into you lately?" he asked still jerking.

Roman moaned as she smiled down at him. It was rare to see him climax like he did. She leaned down on his chest and waited for him to calm down. She kissed his chest. "Mmm, I don't know but you are in me right now." she teased. she made a few little circles with her hips to demonstrate. "See?"

Lee groaned and pulled away a little to look at her. "Roman, youre like on sex steroids… or something. I mean you're like the little sex engine that could." he said looking at her seriously.

Roman laughed, "I could and I can." she kissed his chest again as her hair draped to the side of them.

"Something is just off about this whole thing." Lee said. "I mean the sex is… lets face it the best we've ever had but… I don't know… it like you're… pregnant. Roman are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No." she told him as she looked down at him. She frowned at him. "You think too much." She told him as she wiggled her hips again. "Are you ready to go again?"

Lee moaned and pulled away. "I have a meeting with the guys Ro, its that day." he said pulling out of her. "I'm sorry." he said looking down at her as he sat up.

Tears came to her eyes. "Oh," she said as she pulled her legs to her chest. "Will you be gone long?"

"Hour and a half, tops. Don't cry, Butterfly. Please." he said touching her cheek and looking down into her face.

Roman looked a little shocked as she wiped her eyes. "Lee… I'm… crying." it only made it worse. She wiped more at her eyes. "I… don't know why. I'm sorry. You need to go. I'll be fine." she told him as she pulled a blanket over herself. "I'll stay right here for you."

Lee gave her a worried look as he stood slowly. "Are you sure you're okay, you're… acting…" He trailed off not wanting to ask her if she was pregnant again because thats how she was acting honestly. He went over and grabbed pants a belt and one of his work polos and pulled them on and looked at his wife worriedly the whole time.

She sniffed as she watched him. Why was she acting so weird? Last night she was so happy she was able to wear him out, but she still felt so aroused. Then she went down to the kitchen and had Harry there and then had him again on the couch. He was able to take the edge off so she could sleep but it wasn't enough. She woke this morning pleased her self and was unsatisfied with that. She watched Harry and Celes have sex as she brought herself to climax, then she made Celes have the best orgasm ever. She came here to Lee had another release, the second one wasn't as satisfying as the first but Lee enjoyed it. Now she was crying… she didn't understand. Her tears dried by the time he was done dressing but she felt his worry for her.

"I'm fine. I probably just need to eat. I haven't eaten yet…" she smiled. "Unless you count Celes."

Lee groaned and sighed. "Good God woman. Go eat." he said. "Youre forgetting to eat too?" then he stopped and looked at her. "Roman, youre forgetting to eat… and so is Celes."

She frowned at him, "I didn't forget to eat… I just got sidetracked with Celes." she told him. Then her frowned deepened. She didn't eat last night either. "Shit!" she said as she crawled at the bed and pulled on one of his shirt. "It's Celes!"

"Its.. Celes? You mean… wait what?" Lee asked.

"I am getting her sympathy 'pains' or cravings. It makes so much since. She is having twins after all."

"Twins?" Lee said still confused. "How does twins make this make any sense?"

Roman smiled as she walked over to him. She couldn't help but touch him. She ran her hands over his chest and pressed closer to him. "Double the cravings." she whispered. She kissed him and pressed closer. "Double the sex cravings too." she said against his lips and moaned.

Lee groaned and pulled away. "Double the confidence boost." he muttered and stepped away trying to calm down. "Thats why the connection stayed open too. Shes getting bolder and then she gets the reaction she wants and forgets what she did to get it. Damn. This is going to be a long seven months."

Roman whimpered as she stepped closer to him, "Lee, I know you have to go but can't you reschedule? I want you again… all night if I must." she bit her lower lip.

"I can't, they're already going to start showing up. Im sorry Ro Ill be back when I'm done. Eat while I'm gone." he winced and stepped away. "I dont want to kiss you, I'm afraid you'll jump me. Ill be back soon." he said and apparated out of the their room.

Tears gathered in her eyes again. "I'm not that bad." she whispered to herself. She walked down to the kitchen as she wiped at her eyes. She opened the refrigerator she pulled out stuff for a sandwich and ate. After two sandwiches she sighed. She was finally able to gain control of her emotions. She still felt aroused but she didn't feel like crying. "Stinken hormones." she muttered. She looked down at the time and decided she could go nap… if it was possible. Then get ready for work. She needed to stay focused… Unless she could get someone else to manage for a while… Roman shook her head. "Get your mind out the gutter." she said and walked back upstairs to her room. She slipped in the bed and laid there. She looked at the time. "An hour and a half… tops" she bit her lip and smiled. She reached out and connected with him. " _Forty-five minutes left."_ she told him.

" _Ro, I'm working."_ Lee said back.

" _It's okay."_

 _she told him. "I'm working too. I'm working on how you are going to feel, taste, and smell. Mmm, I love all of that about you."_

" _Damn it Roman, I just moaned in front of the guys. Come on!"_ Lee said to her.

She giggled. " _Then I guess I shouldn't tell you that I'm wet and hot again. In the shower waiting for you… Oops, already did."_ she smiled to herself as she got out to bed and walked to the bathroom and got into the shower.

" _For Christs sake Roman!"_ he yelled through the connection. " _I cant say more than two words right now without moaning. Stop it! You want the bouncers to do their jobs right? Stop it!"_

Roman flinched. " _Sorry."_ she took a deep breath and fought the tears that threaten to enter her eyes. On normal days she would just laugh it off. She sighed and smoothed her hair back. Maybe she should live at Rolesque for a while that should calm her down a bit.

Celes gave a small shriek and sat up quickly in her bed, it was the same nightmare she had started having when Harry started doing a lot more work for the Ministry. He would spend several days away. Roman was living at Rolesque to curb her sexual appetite and most nights Lee was there with her, so she was alone in the house. She looked around her room and sighed. One of the babies kicked and she rubbed her belly. She was nearly five months pregnant but she looked more like six or seven. She got out of the bed and waved her hand and the room lit up brightly causing her to squint. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't been sleeping, between the weird nightmares and Harry, Lee and Roman rarely home she was sleeping alone a lot. She sighed and splashed cold water on her face and then went back into her room. The clock said it was 6 in the morning, so maybe at least Lee would be home. Harry wasn't suppose to be back until the end of the week. She pulled on a pair of maternity skinny jeans and an oversized Weasley sweater Molly made her when she was pregnant with Miles last year. She pulled her now shoulder length hair into a pony and headed to the kitchen.

She smiled when she walked in and Lee was cooking breakfast. He turned and smiled at her and came over giving her a kiss and setting a plate of eggs and turkey bacon in front of her. She dug in.

"Thank you for coming home to cook for me." she whispered.

"Celes, you don't have to thank me. I'm suppose to help take care of you." he said.

"I know, but… its nice that you don't stay away all the time. I feel like I haven't seen Roman or Damon in days and I haven't seen Harry since two days ago when he left for the Ministry." she said softly.

Lee turned to her. "Are you lonely?" he asked her.

"No," she lied. "No, I'm loving the me time, I just miss you guys is all." Celes said giving him a smile and taking a large bite of the cheesy scrambled eggs.

"I can talk to Roman about coming back." Lee suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want her to get distracted again because of my hormones. She needs to stay there but… I may come out to the club tonight and see her."

"Thats a good idea." Lee said, he came over and pulled her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head. "Are you sure you're okay Mama Bear?"

"I'm fine Papa Bear, really." she said and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly and tears filled her eyes at the tenderness.

"You're not." he said pulling away. "Come on, what's going on?"

"I just… keep having these stupid nightmares. Like someone is coming for me and I don't know who it is. Its this dark figure and they lurk on the edge of my awareness and then they jump me and I wake up screaming… I'm scared its real… it wouldn't be the first time. But its not Damon, he doesn't do that anymore… but it _feels_ the same."

"Celes, do you need someone to stay here with you while Harry's gone?" he asked looking at her with worry.

"No I wont do that, I'm not going to make you or Roman stay with me just because I'm having silly nightmares." she said shaking her head.

Lee groaned. "You've been taking your stubborn pills haven't you?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." she said blushing.

Lee sighed. "You can come to Rolesque with me when I go back in an hour."

"Molly's got the kids, so sounds good." she said and finished her breakfast. She helped Lee clean up and then she grabbed her bag and took Lee's hand and they apparated to Rolesque they walked in to find Roman rehearsing with the girls and Celes' mouth dropped open as she watched Roman dance. Celes missed dancing the most since being pregnant. She had discovered that Lee was pretty light on his feet and wanted to test that out but she couldn't because she was pregnant and could hurt herself. She watched Roman heatedly and Lee led her over to a chair and sat her down. He reached down and kissed her and she kissed him back moaning into his mouth and then blinked. "Sorry." she winced knowing she needed to control herself.

"No worries." he said and kissed her cheek and left her there.

Celes watched Roman and the girls and started picking apart the routine to distract herself. She stood and walked over to the stage and placed her hands on her hips. She looked over and looked at two of the girls in the back. "Shell, Britt your guys timing is off, come on this ones easy. Get it together." she said to them and smiled up at Roman. "You look good as always."

Roman squealed and hopped down from the stage she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I missed you!" she told her and kissed her again.

"I missed you too. Lee thought it would be good for me to spend the day." she said and looked at the girl. "Run it again, you don't need Ro, she knows it."

She smiled at the girls, "One more time." she told them then she sat next to Celes in front of the stage with her arms wrapped around her. "Cel-Bear you haven't been sleeping," she said as she caressed her cheek.

Celes closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "I was a little short with the girls just then wasn't I. Damn I gave myself away." she muttered. "Its nothing… just Harry's been gone a lot… I uh didn't say anything cause you know I'm making you sex crazy."

Roman's eyes soften but held her displeasure in them. "Cel, we have been sleeping in the same bed since the first day of Hogwarts. If you ever need anyone to sleep with you know you can always call me. If I can't go I could have sent Lee or Damon."

"I just didn't want to… disrupt things. They're good right now." Celes said softly her eyes filling with tears. "I dont want the be the reason something happens and you and Lee fracture again."

"Oh, Cel-Bear. We aren't going to fracture again. Lee won't allow it to happen. He promised and so far he has stuck with me. We will be fine and you know Rolesque is _not_ more important than you. You will always trump the work going on here. You are mine and I'm yours."

Celes sighed. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner." she whispered and Lee came over.

"So you told her about the nightmares then?" he asked looking down at her. Celes glared back up at him.

"I was getting to it." she said sharply.

Roman frowned, "You have been having nightmares to? Oh, Cel." she scolded lightly but held her tightly to her.

"They're just dreams… its nothing." she insisted.

"Thats not what you said this morning, you said a guy is stalking and grabbing you in them. And you said they feel like Damon's dreams back before he changed." Lee said looking at Roman.

Roman's frowned deepened, "Well its not Damon I can assure you because I have been monitoring him closely and he has been pulling me into his dreams." She told Lee, defending Damon. She looked down at Celes. "Have you been using the dreamcatcher I made you?"

"After the first nightmare, yes but it doesn't always work." Celes sighed. She looked at Lee. "He didn't mean he thought it was Damon, Ro. He was just telling you what I said." she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Roman nodded and gave an apologetic look to Lee. "So, it chases you? And its hooded too?"

"Yeah… and kind of only half corporeal." she said. "Like Damon was before he started getting more powerful."

Roman bit her lower lip as she thought about something. It sounded like another person's demon was after her. " _Damon, come here._ " she called.

Damon came running down the stairs from the back. When he saw Celes he nearly flew into her arms. "Mum!" he exclaimed and held her tightly in his tiny arms. He took in her scent then pulled back suddenly. His dark eyes grew serious. "Who has touched you?" he growled.

"Damon, we have guess." Roman reminded him.

Celes smoothed down some of his hair and looked into his eyes with a smile. "I'm fine, Little Prince." she said soothingly.

Lee gave a little laugh. "He sounds just like Roman."

He shook his head as he stepped closer to her, "Celes, this is serious." Damon told her. "You have been touched by another. Who is it?"

"She said she has been having dreams. A hooded figure chases her throughout her dreams. She wakes up when it catches her." Roman told him. "The dreamcatcher I created her works sometimes.

Damon nodded, "I will sleep with you from now on." he told her. "I will protect you from him."

Celes' eyes filled with tears, he sounded so much like Damon the little boy but so much like the demon he used to be in that moment. But she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She loved him too much to be scared. She pulled him close to her. "Will you be okay if Roman's not there sweetheart?" she whispered.

"Of course," he told her and hugged her back. "You are apart of me just as much as she is. No one is going to mess with my mum while I'm there." he told her. He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. "Want to know why?"

"Why?" Celes asked him smiling.

"Because I love you, duh." He told her.

Celes sat stunned that was the first time he'd ever said that to her. She didn't know what to do. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh… Damon… I love you too." she said and hugged him again this time tighter.

He smiled then pulled away a little, "Besides, it will get me out of bath time." he whispered.

Roman snorted, "That is what you think. I'm still going to bathe you."

Damon groaned.

Celes gave a watery laugh and looked up at Lee, he was watching the whole scene in wonder and when he saw Celes looking at him and cleared his throat. "I have to go check on some things." he said and quickly walked away.

"He's softening." Celes pointed out as she watched his back.

Roman sighed, "Yes, but you know how he is. He won't admit it until its knocked into him." Roman said. "I'm tempted to lock him in a room with Damon for a week."

"Really?" Damon asked as a mischievous look entered his eyes.

Roman laughed, "Oh yeah but I won't do it."

"Ah." Damon complained as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"You should see them." Roman told Celes. "Lee tries to be all big and tough and Damon keeps him on his toes. Its so funny."

Celes gave them a sad smile and cupped Damon's cheek. "Thats good, I'm glad that he's finally getting past his brain to see that you're not so bad. Harry says he comes round and still spends a lot of time with you too. Do you like that?" She asked him.

Damon nodded. "Its fun. I like it... why are you sad?"

"I just miss you, I've been spending a lot of time alone lately. Harry's off doing things for the ministry and the kids are with Molly so I don't have to worry about them, so I'm in that big house alone." she said, she looked at Roman. "That doesn't mean you should come home. This things that happens to us when we are in close proximity can affect your work."

"And I told you that if you need us we will come home. I told you that before we left. I should have known better." Roman said as she shook her head. "You are more important." She leaned over and kissed her. "Just like how you feel about me I feel about you. Tonight we are coming home. I would say that you can stay here but there is only one bed."

Celes gave a little moan. "One bed is fine, for some things." she said her body heating. She took a deep breath and controlled her desire. "I really want Harry to come home. The other day he told me the Kingsley is starting to get really worried. These attacks that Harry is investigating aren't Death Eater activity and they've never seen it before." she said. "I dont want him to get hurt trying to investigate magic he doesn't understand."

Roman nodded. "When he gets home I will help him. I can go over his memories and help... you know I always wanted to be an Auror but I knew it would be too dangerous for the both of us. Maybe this will be my chance to help... through him." She smiled. "I'm hungry now." She looked around. "Lee! We need food!" She called. "You two stay here... if you want to rest you know where the bed is." Roman kissed her again.

Celes sighed and watched her go and looked at Damon. "So little prince, you wanna take a nap? I could really use one." she asked him with a smile.

Damon nodded and took her hand and they walked to the bedroom hidden in Roman's office. Celes laid down on the rumpled bed and Damon laid down next to her snuggling close. She played with his hair until she finally drifted off.

 _Celes was breathing hard and running through the street of inner city London, she was trying to figure out why she was running. She looked back and saw the hooded figure. There were no specific features and Celes shivered. A soul eater, she heard a whisper of something and turned to find the figure in front of her. It grabbed her and Celes screamed._

" _Put her down." came Damon's voice, but it wasn't his little boy voice. When she turned she saw full sized Damon and he looked pissed._

 _The figure hissed at him and pulled her tighter to him making her yelp._

" _Put her down, Now." Damon demanded taking a step forward._

" _I will hurt her if you come any closer." came a hissing voice from beneath the hood. Celes whimpered and looked at Damon._

" _You won't get the chance." Damon growled and with his magic he tore Celes' away from the figure and she was in his arms. "Mum, are you hurt?" he asked looking down into her face._

" _I'm fine, I'm okay. I think." she said touching his chest. He looked over her head at the figure._

" _Who are you?" he demanded._

" _No one you need to know yet." the figure said and disappeared._

Celes' eyes opened and she gave a gasp, she looked over to find Damon looking at her, he was full sized. "Sweetheart calm down." she whispered to him.

He took a few breaths and closed his eyes. Another demon was going after his Saving Grace and he didn't like it. She was his. "Sorry," he told her. "Sorry." he calmed down a bit and looked up at her. He was now in her arms as a little kid.

"Its alright, I know you were mad. Its okay. Its not your fault." she whispered and when she went to reach up and stroke his hair she hissed in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up. "Are you hurt?"

"Shoulder, I think its dislocated. I need help putting it back. Go get Roman." she sighed.

He shook his head as he hopped over her. He was now tall again. "This is going to hurt… Please, if you have to scream… not too loudly." He told her. He held her wrist and her shoulder. "One… Two…" and he pulled her arm and popped it back into place. "Three."

Celes hissed, she knew the drill and knew he wouldn't count to three and then do it. She sighed. "Salve, swollen limb salve… I need some…. does Ro keep any in the bathroom?" she asked him leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Damon walked over to the bathroom and looked through everything then came back with what she requested. "Yes." He handed it to Celes.

"Thank you, little prince." she said and pushed her shirt down and rubbed it into her shoulder the swelling and pain subsiding. She gave a deep sigh. "I've never gotten hurt before. That's the first time." she whispered.

"It was because I was there… I shouldn't have used the magic to rip you from him… I was a little too possessive… You could of gotten hurt badly… especially if he had attached itself to your spirit." He told her as he lowered his head. "I should have been more careful with you."

Celes reached out to him. "Damon, baby come here." she said and when he did she stroked his hair. "You did nothing wrong, as a matter of fact you did everything I would have. Its okay. I'm not hurt, I'm fine." she said soothingly to him.

He nodded as he shrank down to his little kid size. "We have to tell Ro… she is going to be upset but I know she will find some way to protect you better."

Celes gave a deep sigh. "I dont want to burden her… I don't want to burden any of you. I'll be fine after I'm not pregnant again. I'm stronger when I'm not using half my magic to protect the lives inside."

"Not this time, Mum… It has you in sight. It can track you no matter what. Its… how I could do the same to you, Harry, and Lee… no matter where I was I could get to you all once I've accessed your dreams I can continue to do so. This magic needs to be fought against its own magic. Someone's demon is getting loose and is…" he trailed off and held Celes tighter. "You're mine." He told her.

Celes eyes filled with tears and she hugged him to her. She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know how to comfort him, she was scared. She reached out to Roman. " _Please come, I need you._ " she said to her.

Roman was in the middle of showing the girls a new routine. She stopped and then turned to the girls with a smile. "Sorry, girls… I'm so distracted. I have to spend more time with my Cel-Bear. You understand, right?"

They all smiled and laughed. "Of course, Mama Ro." one girl said.

"We will call it a wrap and we will let you know when we can pick up practice again." she told them.

"She is pregnant, Ro. Go easy on her." A girl teased.

Roman smiled, "Its the best time to tease her." she walked backstage and went up to her office and into the hidden room. "Cel, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed and rubbed Damon's hair. He was holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

"I'm scared, Ro. I don't know how to… help him. I don't know how to help myself." Celes said sniffing.

Roman pulled them both into her arms and soothed them with her powers as she watched the memory. She sighed as she kissed Celes' forehead. "We will find a way to protect you. "Sweet Tart, come here."

"No," he told her. Black tears ran down his eyes. "I won't give her up."

"We are not giving her up and we are not going to give up on her. You are upset and I need to sooth you. Come here." Roman told him.

Damon let go and crawled into her lap but he held Celes' hand. "They can't have her. She is mine. She is my Saving Grace."

"I know, Sweet Tart. I know. We will protect her but I need you to stay calm. Remember I told you emotions can cause us to be irrational and sometimes lash out. As much as I feed off of Celes' emotions I feed off of you and I need to be calm to think this through."

"Okay." he nodded as he took some deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Roman smiled at Celes. "I taught him to meditate."

"Shh… I'm trying to meditate." he said.

Celes gave a watery laugh. "You look so cute." she said to him. She looked at Roman. "I don't… know what to do. I hope we can figure this out… I think maybe we should… tell Alan… he knows more about this magic… "

Roman leaned into her and kissed her. "Don't worry about anything. If its anything like what Damon can do I need to adjust the dreamcatcher." she bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "We may have to… have you sleep again… this time we will both be there. You won't get hurt… I need to get a proper reading on the demon… If its anything like Damon it probably just need to grow too. I have been doing more research on what my…" she trailed off and looked down at Damon. The subject of her mom was really a sensitive issue with him. There was always two sides of a story. She leaned over to Celes. "We will talk about that later."

Celes nodded and looked down at Damon again. She sighed. "I dont feel like sleeping right now though. I want to eat and do something… I want to dance damn it and I cant. I have all these ideas in my head and I can't do anything about them. You have the hip hop experience but… I'm just… " she growled and laughed. "I sound so whiney right now."

"No, its what you want. Remember when I was pregnant with Luke? I wanted to fight but couldn't and then I was bedridden? So not fair!" she pouted. "I know how you feel. How about we eat then go back to the house and we can watch movies with dancing… Or music videos? I can pick things up pretty fast and you can tell me if I'm doing something right?" she shrugged. "It's up to you… unless you feel like baking…"

Celes looked at her and frowned. "I could bake too… oh yeah… I can make something sweet… " she said. "Lets go home and eat then I'll decide. Will Lee come with? Or is it just us?"

"Lee will come, he is almost done with the security meeting." Roman told her.

Damon popped up, "No! I'll be back." he jumped off the bed and took off running.

Roman chuckled, "Come on, you are going to want to see this." She took Celes' hand and they walked down to the stage and sat down. Roman sat behind Celes and pulled her into her arms. "Now don't look fully or he will think something is going on."

Damon was using the shadows to sneak up behind the security group. He made sure to keep out of Lee's line of vision. For some odd reason when he was in the shadows and in Lee's line of vision he would always see him. Damon hid under a table and a few tables down loud firecrackers went off. The whole group looked around and spread out. Lee frowned and looked over to Roman and Celes. They were watching where the noise was coming from but didn't look at him. Damon snuck behind Lee and reached up to place something in his back pocket. He gave a little silent laugh then scurried away. A few moments later Damon was skipping towards Celes and Roman.

"What did you do?" Roman whispered to him.

"Watch and see." he told her.

Lee gave a little yelp and was trying to get something out of his back pocket. He pulled out a set of chattering teeth and glared down at them. "Damon!" he roared.

Roman giggled.

Damon looked over to him with an innocent look, "Huh?" he asked.

"Do these belong to you?" he glared up at him as he walked over to the stage.

"I have never seen those in my life." Damon told him.

"Or really? Why do I get the feeling like you are lying?"

"I wouldn't lie… much…"

"Really? So you didn't put animated teeth in my back pocket and have them bite me on my ass?"

"Maybe…"

Roman smiled, "I wouldn't mind biting your ass?" she told him.

Lee groaned, "You two…" he pointed at both Roman and Damon. "I'm watching you both." They giggled as he walked away still rubbing his ass.

"I'll take that as an invitation!" Roman called out to him.

Celes had stood watching the whole interchange, at first she found it hard to keep a straight face but as the conversation went on she felt a sadness because she had missed all of this. She watched Lee walking away rubbing his ass and gave a smile crossing her arms across her chest. She turned to Roman. "Well… that was something you would have done back in the day to my uncle." she said softly.

Roman smiled up at her, "I think that is the relationship Lee and Damon has. Lee acts annoyed about it and Damon keeps picking on him just to get a rise." she looked over at Damon smiling and up at Celes. "I'm waiting for a song to pop out of him like how you said I did to Snape."

Celes laughed. "You made him blush that day… made me blush too actually." she sighed. "I miss Severus all the time."

"Me too… I actually miss picking on him." she stood up and took Celes' hand and kissed her fingertips. Damon took Celes' other hand and held it.

"Hey Lee!" he called out to him. "Consider that a love bit!" he teased.

Celes let out a laugh at the look on Lee's face, she pressed her lips together trying to stop it but it still came. "Um… I think we should go before Lee comes over here and attacks us." she said laughing.

Roman was holding her stomach as she kept laughing and nodded. "Yeah… that… was…" she stopped and kept laughing.

Celes looked down at Damon still shaking in laughter and kissed his nose. "You are a chip off your Mummys block." she said and let go of Roman and Damon's hands to go over and mock console Lee. "Oh, did he wound you Papa Bear?" she asked him with a pout.

Roman and Damon still held each other as they laughed except now they were pointing at Lee.

She reached around where the teeth had bitten him and gave it a little squeeze. "As your healer, I say the love nip was well needed. You'll need one of those at least once a week now." she said laughing at his face. "Thats… my recommendation…" she trailed off and bent over a little laughing harder.

Lee growled then kissed her. "In that case you will have to wait next to give me my dose of love bite."

Celes stopped laughing at that but still smiled. "I can, if you can." she said giving him bedroom eyes and winking.

He groaned and glared up at the stage where Damon and Roman were chuckling now. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to grow a little fond of the the little demon. He was so much like Ro. He smiled down at Celes and kissed her. "Maybe later. I need to finish the meeting." He looked back at the stage. "You stay there." He pointed at Damon. "Or so help me I will tie to a chair."

Damon laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.

Celes gave a little moan and laughed again. She walked back over to stand in front of the stage. She hummed a song and watched Lee walk away. Best part of the boys was getting to watch them walk. She sighed and continued to hum the dirty song in her head.

Roman crawled over to Celes and laid on her stomach and sighed, "I know what you are thinking." she whispered. "Everytime I watch him walk away I see him naked. Makes my mouth water just doing so."

Celes bit her lip and moaned as she now pictured Lee naked. "You evil woman." she groaned. "I've already been around you too much."

She chuckled, "Oh, no. Not at all." she bit her lower lip. "Lets have a little fun. Connect with me." she told her. When she did she reached out for Lee. " _Lee, if you want I can sooth that love bit with my tongue."_

Lee moaned in the middle of his speech then cleared his throat. He glared up at Roman and Celes. " _Stop it!"_

Celes laughed and gave him a wave by wiggling her fingers. " _You like it, Papa Bear."_ she said to him.

" _Just think, you could have both of us licking your love bit and love stick."_ Roman teased again.

Lee moaned louder then coughed. " _Damn it all to hell! Stop it! Go home!"_

Celes blinked and her brain unfogged and she frowned. "Damn it." she said and looked at Roman. "Lets go." she said trying to suppress tears.

Roman frowned down at her as she slipped off the stage. "He didn't mean it like that, Cel-Bear. You know that." she cupped her face and kissed her. "If you want I don't mind you have me until he comes home… we can connect with him to punish him for it too."

Celes laughed a little. "Yes, that could be fun, and it's these damn hormones. Theyer in overdrive last week when Harry got back before he left again he was too tired to have sex… I was so sad I just cried. He felt so bad. Twins… uh lets not have twins again." Celes said irrationally.

Roman laughed and hugged her. "We can't stop that from happening but I think If I stick around I can take on some of those hormones so you won't feel the as bad… The guys just will have to suffer for it though." she kissed her again. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too baby girl." she sighed and pulled away looking over at Lee again and then back to Roman. "Lets go so I can eat something… Oh and I'll make a chocolate pie… mmm, with whipped cream… but we can use some of that for… other things." she moaned.

Roman moaned as her mouth watered with eating chocolate pie and using it for other things. "Oh yes," She looked over to Damon, "Come on, Sweet Tart." Damon slipped off the stage and into her arms. They walked back stange and apperated home.

Celes went into the kitchen and got out some fruit to nibble on and started putting the chocolate pie together. She hummed the dirty song again and bounced to the beat in her head as she mixed the ingredients in a bowl.

Roman made Damon a sandwich and set him up in the media room with a stack of movies he had picked out. She returned to the kitchen and smiled. "Want a sandwich first?"

"No, I got my fruit. I'm good." she said as she bopped in a little circle and started on the whipped cream as the milk and sugar came to a simmer in the double boiling pot.

"What song are you thinking about? I want to hear it too," she told her as she put the sandwich stuff away and sat at the island eating.

Celes smiled a little at her and then swayed some more and sang a few lines from the song to Roman. "Cool these engines, calm these jets, I ask you how hot can you get and as you wipe off beads of sweat slowly you say I'm not there yet." she sang and then winked and kept bobbing to the slow beat of the song as she finished the whipped cream and took the milk off the heat and added baking chocolate to the mix and stirring it till it melted.

"I know I don't know you. But I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it. Oh No they can't." Roman sang with her and smiled.

Celes turned and smiled at her. "I quite like that you like my dirty little songs." she said seductively.

"Oh, I like a lot of your dirty things." she told her as her eyes became hot and ran over her body. "A _lot_ of your dirty things."

Celes smiled and turned away to pour the chocolate filling into the crust and shook her butt at Roman knowing she was playing with fire. "Do you want to try a little of the filling?" she asked.

Roman walked over and dipped her finger into the filling and licked it. She then dipped it and added it to her neck. She moaned as she licked it off her neck. "I like it." she whispered.

Celes shivered and put down the bowl and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream. "You didn't try this one." she whispered boldly dipping her finger in it and spread some of the cream across the top of her breasts.

Roman dipped her head and licked slowly across her breast. "I like that too." she whispered as she licked again. She grabbed Celes' hips and pushed her against the island. She pulled up her shirt and grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the filling and the cream. She smeared it all over Celes' chest then started to lick at her. "So good."

Celes moaned and dropped her head back her hand reaching for the filling, she stuck it in and came back with it and slapped it down the side of Roman's neck and reached forward before Roman could get away and licked from the bottom of her neck to the base of her hairline.

Roman giggled as she started to pull clothes off Celes and herself. She smeared more chocolate and cream on Celes then she pressed her body to hers and slid against her. She dipped her head and took her nipple into her mouth. She moaned as he slid her hands down over her baby bump and then slid her fingers into her core.

Celes gave a gasp and pushed her hips towards Roman's fingers and rubbed her back which she covered with more of the cream and chocolate. "You were so right, Food, sex… so hot." she moaned.

She chuckled as she licked down her body. "Come down here, I don't want you to fall." she said as he pulled her down to the ground. She licked over her baby belly to her core and moaned against her. "You taste…" she moaned again.

Celes bit her lip and pulled Roman up to her face so she could kiss her. "Like a chocolate pie and sex?" she asked arching her back and trailing her hand down to Roman's hot and waiting core. She entered her with two fingers and moaned.

Roman arched against her fingers and rolled her hips. "Oh, God yes!" she moaned. "Dessert and sex…" she growled as she looked down at Celes. She pulled away then pressed her core to Celes'. "Just like this." She rocked against her and moaned.

Celes moaned loudly. "Oh God, how did you know I wanted that?" she asked. "Oh God yes." Celes said her whole body on fire, she was feeling it coming, that feeling that she may explode if she didn't get all of Roman. Her eyes flew open when she heard someone walk in and she saw Harry and moaned.

Roman looked up as she kept rocking then she felt her orgasm take over and heard Celes cry out at the same time. Being caught doing what they were doing and covered in chocolate was so erotic she couldn't stop herself.

Celes panted and picked up a handful of chocolate pie filling and flung it at Harry's face. "You interrupted, but now that you're here…" she trailed off body hot again.

Roman smiled up at him, "If my memory served me well, you also threw a cheesecake at my face… paybacks a bitch." she laughed.

Harry growled as he looked down at both nude women and his body came alive. He pulled off his shirt and joined them onto the ground. "Please, don't stop because of me. Your position is quiet…" he looked at Celes then at where they were pressed at then at Roman. "...quiet hot."

Celes gave a little growl and grabbed whatever she could of him to get him to her and kissed him fiercely. "I missed you." she said softly as she felt Roman start to move again she moaned. "Oh God."

"I missed you too." he said as he kissed her softly then harder. His hand cupped her breast and played with her nipples. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. He growled and then slipped his between Celes and Roman to feel what they were doing.

Roman moaned and shuddered as she felt his fingers press between her clit and Celes. "Oh… God!" she rubbed more against his fingers and bit her lower lip.

Celes pumped her hips against Harry's hand moaning with the effort. She was looking at Roman, she reached up and ran her hand down the middle of Roman's chest the way she liked and brought her hand back to lick it off and moaned. "This is… so hot!" she panted and arched her back when Harry leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

Harry moaned, "I want in on this action!" he growled and worked off his pants. He walked around behind Roman and pushed her over Celes. He opened Celes' legs wider and made Roman straddle Celes. He positioned himself behind them and thrust between them so that he rubbed against both their clits.

Roman gasped as she looked down at Celes. "Oh…" she breathed then rolled her hips. She leaned down and kissed Celes.

Celes kissed Roman back her hips moving in time with Roman and Harry's. She moaned and looked at Roman with a small evil little smile. "What kind of girl are you, Ro?" she asked as she pushed harder against Harry.

She moaned as she looked down at Celes. "I'm your dirty girl." she whimpered as she rolled her hips onto Harry. "Please, Cel… Make me your dirty girl."

Celes watched her and felt herself reaching that point. She hit that point and growled out. "Come for me dirty girl." she said and grabbed her ass in the same instant, she screamed.

Roman screamed out her climax and shuddered. As she shuddered she shivered over harry and it cause her to climax more. She whimpered and shuddered.

"So this is what happens when I send you home alone?" Lee asked as he had a hip leaned against the island. "Little Minx turned my butterfly into a dirty girl?"

Celes smiled up at Lee, feeling so sexy and confident in that moment. "I'm only doing what you taught me to." she said eyes sparkling. "And we both know you love to teach me Lee."

He moaned and shuddered as he looked down at them. "No more triggers." he growled.

Roman smiled up at him. "Please, one more time, Daddy."

Lee growled as his knees nearly gave out. He walked over to them grabbed Roman by the arm and pulled her up. He kissed her hard. "I'm going to punish you for that."

Roman moaned as she felt her body tighten then release as she came. "Not fair." she whimpered.

Celes looked distractedly at Harry and pulled him to her. Harry obliged and entered her, right there in front of Roman and Lee like they weren't even there. Celes moaned.

"I hope you two don't expect me to come up with one of those bloody things for Lee." Harry whispered to her and she laughed in spite of the hot moment and then moaned wrapping her legs around him and thrust towards him, she looked at Lee and Roman and bit her lip.

Lee moaned as he pulled off his shirt. He kissed Roman again as he lead them to the ground. "Why do you guys have chocolate and cream all of you?" he growled.

Roman smiled as she pulled away and crawled to Celes. She licked her neck. "Because dessert and sex it good." Roman's eyes grew big and she gasped as Lee thrust in behind her.

Celes grinned at him with hot eyes and kept up with Harry. "Why don't you try some, I think you'll find it's quite tasty." she said and gave a moan when Harry leaned down a licked a gob of chocolate off her neck and she shivered.

Lee leaned over Roman's back and licked up her spine where she was covered in dessert. Roman gasped as she arched. She looked into Harry's hot eyes and moaned. "I think you are right." Lee said as he looked into Celes' eyes. "It's quite tasty."

Celes smiled and looked back at him, "Im glad you like it, its my own recipe." she moaned and rolled her hips faster as Harry picked up pace.

"Stop talking." Harry growled. "You two are thinking too much." he grunted out grabbing Celes' hips.

Roman leaned over and kissed Harry. She moaned as she rocked back onto Lee. She felt as if she was with Harry in the moment but she wanted him more wild like he always was with her.

Harry looked at Roman and saw what she wanted from in her eyes. He connected with Lee, " _Mate I'm taking Roman now."_ he growled into his head.

Celes watched Harry and then looked up at Roman and then at Lee and moaned. Orgys were kind of her new favorite thing.

Lee nodded as he pulled away and pulled Celes to him. He kissed her and moaned. He licked up her neck to her ear. "You taste good too."

Roman crawled over to Harry and kissed him. She moaned as she sat in front of him with her legs open. She moaned loudly when he entered her.

Lee looked up at Roman and Harry just as he entered Celes.

Celes gave a shudder as Lee settled into her and started to thrust. She rolled her hips and grabbed his hip bones. She ran her hands down his 'fuck me' lines and shivered it had been months since Lee was inside of her. She reached up and brought his face down to kiss her as she raising her legs up to his hips and spread her legs a little wider. She leaned back and looked at Roman and Harry.

Harry felt himself slipping away as he pulled Roman to him, he wanted to devour her entire being in that moment. He kissed her and moaned and kissed her down her neck. He couldn't get enough.

Lee thrust more into Celes and continued to licked up her neck. Whoever thought of dessert and sex was right. It tasted good and felt better. He kissed her and nipped at her lips. He then licked down to her breast and sucked on one of her nipples. When some of her milk leaked out she moaned louder and licked at her.

Roman moaned loudly as she held onto Harry and thrust hard against him. She licked at his shoulders and face where Celes had hit him with the chocolate. She dropped her head away as he bit her neck and she bucked her hips against him. "More, Harry." she moaned.

Harry growled and picked her up getting onto his knees and pushed his back into a cupboard and wrapped her legs around his waist helping her move up and down on him. "Like that right?" he said he wasn't really asking. Then he smacked her ass firmly.

Celes gasped when she heard the sound of Harry smacking Roman's ass and moaned. She pulled Lee down and licked his chest where some of the chocolate had come off of her and onto him. "Please Lee, I need to come… I… oh God." she moaned when she heard Harry smack Roman again. What the hell? She was turned on by that too, was there no limit to her.

Lee moaned loudly as he looked up and saw what was happening. he was so turned on and shocked. He leaned down on Celes and kissed her again and thrusted more. "Just a little more." he told her. "I'm almost there."

Roman started to scream out her moans as she rode Harry harder and faster. She felt her body come undone. It was all about the pleasure. She he had smacked her ass it just gave her more assentive to ride faster and harder. She scratched down his back as she bit into his shoulder.

Harry groaned and bit Romans shoulder lightly and felt himself reaching his climax. "Ro, Its nearly time… I may… lose my mind this time." he grunted.

Celes bit her lip and looked up at Lee. Her eyes watched him watching Roman and Harry and she felt even hotter. "Lee… " she moaned.

Lee looked down at her as he climax flirted on the edge of him. He knew Celes needed her release but he wanted to prolong it. He wanted them all to climax together. "Almost…" he kissed her. "Almost…"

Roman's body started to tingle and her toes started to curl it was coming. She was going to climax, "Harry…" she screamed. "Oh, God…" she rocked harder as her familiar build up started. Her thighs started to quiver. "NOW!" she shouted and she screamed as her climax too her over and she released herself on Harry.

Harry gave a loud growl the same time Roman screamed and pushed into her harder as he came shuddering with the effort of its violence.

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she came, she gave a loud moan and looked up at Lee shaking.

Lee grunted loudly as he looked down at Celes in his climax. He shuddered and thrust a few more times. He felt his body go weak and he collapsed beside her not wanting to hurt her.

Roman leaned limply against Harry and shivered with the after effects. Her mind started to clear and she started to blush deeply. She looked over at Celes and Lee and gave a shy smile and hid her face into Harry's chest. "Sorry." she told them.

Harry chuckled and pulled her a little closer running his fingers through her hair and looked at Celes and Lee. "Er, what she said." he said.

Celes gave a watery laugh and wiped at her eyes, she was still crying. Good tears but still tears just the same. She sniffed and her heart felt so overwhelmed with love. She reached up and touched Lee's cheek and wiggled a little closer to him and kissed him. "Its fine, I think we all got what we wanted in the end." she laughed and looked at Harry and Roman starting to become human again.

Lee chuckled as he kissed Celes. He pulled her into his side and looked up at Harry and Roman. "The fact we all came together made it more intimate for me." he told them. "It doesn't matter how wild it was or tame."

Roman peeked from out of Harry's chest. She kind of felt embarrassed because she knew how wild she and Harry were. Just two months ago Celes said they were animalistic. She had tried to be the same with Lee but he just couldn't let that part of him go. With Celes they were able to make her come like crazy but she nearly hyperventilated.

Celes felt Roman's embarrassment and smiled at her. "Dont do that, baby girl. Its okay." she whispered to her. She moaned and snuggled closer to Lee. She was tired, which was so not okay right now.

Harry stroked Roman's hair and looked at Celes, she was falling asleep while he was wide awake, well that was a change. He looked back at Roman. "I think we killed her." he laughed and Celes gave a half moan.

Roman gave a giggle, "No, she is finally tired." she suddenly straighten up. "Wait." she said. "Lee clean her up, dress her, and take her to her room. Harry can you clean this up and meet us up in your room." She stood up and gave a moan as she leaned against the island. The fast movement of disconnecting with Harry have her a mini orgasm. She bit her lip and looked down at him. "Dress yourself too." She stood straighter and cleaned herself and dressed then walked out the kitchen.

Harry gave Lee a questioning look as Lee picked up Celes and set her down on the island and went to get a washcloth he came back and started wiping her down making her moan a little.

Harry stood and grabbed his wand out of his pants and did a cleaning spell making the room sparkle in seconds. He looked back at Lee and shrugged going up to his room followed by Lee and Celes. Lee got out some sweats for Celes and dressed her while she lay limply watching them. Harry tossed him a pair of pj pants and he pulled them on and then a shirt of his that he found in Celes' drawers. He went over and sat with Celes on the bed and Harry sat on the other side of her.

"Oh, I have my men." she said wiggling in between feeling a little less tired now.

Roman came back with Damon. She pushed Lee and Harry out the way. "Sit on a chair." she told him.

Damon smiled as he crawled into the bed and laid next to her. "You are fighting your sleep." he told her.

Roman laid down sandwiching Damon between her and Celes. "This might take a while." She told Lee and Harry. "We will need food and water." she told them.

"Does someone want to tell me whats going on?" Harry asked.

"Nightmares, new demon, not Damon." Celes muttered and Harry looked at Lee and then to Roman for help.

She rubbed Celes' head. "I will explain when we get back." she yawned. "Promise." then she fell asleep along with Damon and Celes.

 _Celes found herself standing in one of the old shipyards along the Thames river. Great, what the hell was she doing her. She looked around trying to see if she could see the other demon. She didn't see any sign of it. As a matter of fact, there was no one there. Her stomach dropped. She was alone._

" _You're never alone." Roman told her behind her. She smiled at Celes and hugged her. "Sorry, but we didn't want the demon to get to you before we got here."_

 _Damon walked to them from the other side. He was his tall self and was dressed in black leather pants, a fitted tank top, and boots. His hair was in a long braid down his back._

 _Roman smiled up at him, "Look at our baby, all manly and everything." she teased to lighten Celes' mood._

 _Damon smiled down at Celes and hugged her with his strong arms. "We won't let you get hurt this time. We promise."_

" _Did you run into the same trouble I did?" Roman asked him as she looked around them._

" _Yeah, but I got here unharmed."_

" _Good,"_

" _You two, having a conversation like this whole thing isn't scary at all… I love you both." Celes said hugging them both._

 _Roman smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "It's not over it just getting started." She cupped her face. "We are going to cloak ourselves and drop the wall… its going to get scary for you but we will be here."_

 _Damon frowned as he knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be angry but we are going to use you as bait." he told her._

" _I'm not, little prince, I know why we have to do this. I'm a big girl." Celes said stroking his hair back._

 _He nodded and held her a little longer. Then he stood up, "We will be here. You won't get hurt." He said then disappeared._

 _Roman smiled down at her, "Just remember you are never alone." she kissed her one more time. The wall disappeared and the scene changed._

 _Celes gasped and grabbed Roman's hand. "Where are we?"_

 _Roman didn't say anything. She pet her hand then let it go. It was dark but the moonlight was enough light to see they were on a beach. The high tide reached towards them. The smell of flowers mixed with the salt of the sea breeze. It was almost peaceful. From the distance they heard a hissing sound and a cloaked figure moved closer to them._

 _Celes tensed and tried to keep the fear away. She wanted to be strong right now, she needed to be strong. She looked at Roman then back at the figure._

" _We need it to get closer." Roman told her. She looked softly at Celes. "I have to disappear." she whispered. Before Celes could say anything she vanished._

 _Celes bit her lip as the demon finally reached her. It pushed back its hood and Celes gasped and stepped back. It was female, not only female it looked alot like herself._

" _You…" she started._

 _A cage snapped shut over her trapping the female and the scene changed again. This time they were in a white room. Damon and Roman stood between Celes and the caged demon. Damon hissed at her._

" _It's okay, Damon." Roman said as she looked at her then looked back at Celes. She kissed her. "Are you okay?"_

 _Celes kissed her back absently looking at the demon. She wore a long black dress, she had black eyes. She had really long red hair, which was odd to see on such a dark looking person. She was nothing like Damon at all. "You… you adopted my looks." she whispered to the demon. It smiled back at her but didn't say a word. Celes looked at Damon. "You could do that right?"_

 _He kept his eyes on the female but nodded. "I can."_

" _Good, I was afraid that… her looking like me meant that she… like you said." she whispered to him and the female's smiled got bigger._

 _Damon growled at her as he set himself in front of Celes. "What do you want and why are you here?" he hissed._

 _The female looked at Damon. "I want her. And I wouldn't mind having you either now that I know you are here." she said to him._

 _He marched over to the cage and shook it. "You can't have her and you don't want me either."_

 _Roman smiled, she felt the demon's lust for Damon. He didn't understand that is what she meant. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is your host?" she asked._

" _Hes… somewhere." the female said looking back at Damon with hot eyes. "Dont you want me?" she asked spreading her legs and Celes hissed stepping forward._

 _Damon looked at Celes in confusion. "I can handle this." he told her._

 _Roman laughed as she pulled both Celes and Damon away. She crouched in front of the female. "I'm more powerful then you are." She said as she allowed her power to fill the room. "You_ will _recognize me as being the alpha here." she told her with authority. "Do you understand?"_

 _The female looked into Roman's eyes. "No, the only person I recognize as Alpha is my host." she spat at her._

 _The spit didn't go past the cage. Roman smirked at her. "Right now you are not in her dreams." she nodded towards Celes. "You are in mine and what happens here is my will. I have a hold on you and I can do whatever I wish… that means killing you. That is one thing_ I do _know how to do." she threatened. "So if you want to leave you_ will _recognize me as Alpha here. Do you understand?"_

 _The female nodded. "Fine." she said and looked at Celes again and smiled at her and Celes gasped when she saw longing in her eyes, not the sexual kind the kind Damon got sometimes._

" _Why do you want me?" Celes demanded of her but Damon touched her arm and she stopped walking forward again._

" _I'm drawn to you." the female said to her._

 _Roman stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "She is like Damon. She is emotionally immature." Ro said. She looked over to Celes. "She needs a Saving Grace and she found you." she looked back at the female._

" _She can't have her." Damon frowned as he nearly wrapped himself around Celes. "Make her go away." he hissed._

" _Damon, calm down. She isn't going to hurt Celes."_

 _Celes stroked Damon's hair to sooth him. "Don't worry, little prince. I'm not going anywhere." she whispered and looked at the female. "Do you need me?" she asked._

 _The female seemed to deflate, she nodded. Celes watched at the female slowly because a little girl and gasped. "He's so mean." she whispered._

 _Roman nodded, "I'm going to let you out now," she told her. "But the moment you become big you go back into the cage, do you understand?"_

 _The female nodded. "I do." she said and Celes stepped away from Damon but kept his hand in hers. She was so fascinated._

 _The cage vanished into white smoke. Roman bent down and picked her up. She smiled at the little girl and ran her fingers through her red hair. "So pretty." she whispered and walked over to Damon and Celes. "Do you have a name, yet?"_

 _Damon still frowned at her but stood behind Celes as she stepped closer to her. "She is still mine." he told her._

 _Before the female could respond Celes did. "Her name is Venelope." she whispered and turned to Damon. "Stop worrying Damon, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

 _He frowned then nodded as he glared at Venelope._

 _Roman shook her head and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I've always like that color hair." She said then she allowed Celes to hold her. She walked over to Damon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, sweet tart." she told him._

 _Damon shrank down to a mini version of himself and Roman picked him up. "Damon, meet Venelope. Venelope this is Damon. His Saving Grace is Celes, and I'm his host Roman."_

" _But you're nice, you can't be a host." Venelope said in wonder. Celes hugged the little girl closer to her._

" _Does your host hurt you?" she asked gently. Before she could answer though, the sky started to fill with clouds and the wind picked up and Venelope clung to Celes._

" _He's here." she screamed._

 _A tall figure appeared where the cage was. He was tall, with dark hair, same skin color as Venelope and his eyes were dark but something told Roman they weren't supposed to be that color. He glared at the little girl. "Come here." he growled._

 _Celes held Venelope fast, "No, she's not yours anymore." she said to him defiantly._

 _He growled at her as a connection appeared between him and the little girl. He pulled on it hard and the little girl went flying out of Celes' arms and landed hard at his feet. "Oh, I think you are mistaken about that."_

 _Celes gasped and went to take a step towards him. Roman blocked her way and glared at him. "Be gone with you. You are not wanted here."_

 _He glared at Roman then smirked at her. "Well aren't you a feisty one." he said as he stepped closer to her but was blocked by a barrier. He hissed at it as he touched it. Steam came from his hand as he touched it and the barrier dissolved._

 _Celes looked helplessly at Venelope and then back at Damon. "He`s going to hurt us." she said tears in her eyes._

 _Roman handed Damon to Celes. "I told you that you are unwanted and to be gone with you." she growled at him as she stepped closer to him not backing down._

" _I think I may stay a little longer." he told her as he reached her. He ran a finger down the side of her face. "I find the view very…" he looked her up and down. "...Very appealing."_

 _Roman hissed at him and pushed her hand against his chest and he went flying back. "I find your view revolting."_

 _He glared at her and shot to his feet. "You are going to regret that." he told her._

 _Roman's chin raised up in defiance. "You are going to regret ever setting foot here."_

 _His power leaked from his body and surrounded them. "What can you do, little woman? I am more powerful than you think."_

 _Celes watched them and gasped when she saw desire in the mans eyes. "Roman, please be careful." she said getting a little possessive, she looked at the man. "She's not yours, get away."_

 _He glared at her, "I think you are mistaken again. When I want something I_ always _get it." he wrapped his magic around Roman and pulled her towards him._

 _Roman's magic put up a block and stopped him. Her magic filled the room and surrounded him until he gasped as if he was suffocating. "This is_ my _world and_ my _power is more than you know. I won't say it again. You are not wanted here, so be gone with you."_

" _This isn't over," he gasped out. "We will meet again." with that said he grabbed Venelope by the hair and vanished._

 _Roman shook with anger as she flexed her fist._

" _I think its time to wake up." Celes whispered._

 _Roman nodded as she allowed the dream to slip away._ Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She screamed in her anger and then stood up. "I should have killed him!" she went to Harry's and Celes' bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

Celes woke up tears still in her eyes, she wanted to crawl into Harry or Lee's arms but got up and tapped on the door. "Roman open the door, baby girl."

Roman opened it just as she turned on the shower and she stepped into clothes in all. She stood under the cold water to cool her temper. She knew her eyes were dark too. "I should have killed him." She said again. "How dare he touch me! Then to have the balls to storm into _my_ dream and try to out power me!"

Celes sighed and stepped into the shower in her cloths as well and grabbed Roman's face rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. "You didn't kill him because you knew you'd kill Venelope. And he had no right to touch you. _I_ would have done something if my powers weren't so… wonkey." she said to Roman and kissed her to calm her. "Deep breaths, calm down." she kissed her again.

Roman sighed into her kiss and felt most of the anger leave her. Celes was right. If he had killed him Venelope would have died and she didn't deserve that. She moaned and kissed Celes back as she wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." she said against her lips.

Celes smiled and pressed her pevice against Roman's. "I love you too." she said and moaned a little. "Stupid hormones." she muttered blushing and trying to pull away.

Roman held her tighter. "No," She whispered. "I need this." she kissed her again. "I'm sorry… I don't want to use you… but…" she kissed her deeply as she peeled her shirt off and Celes' shirt. "...I need you…"

Celes gasped as Roman touched her breasts to hers. "Use me as you will, Ro. I always want you to know you can use me, love me… I'll always want it." she gasped as she became very aroused and pushed at Roman's wet pants.

Roman reached for the knob on the water and turned it warm her. She kissed down Celes' body and pulled the sweats off her. "Damn sweats!" she growled. She kissed along her baby belly. "You are so beautiful." she moaned against her belly.

Celes watched her in fascination. She was so turned on right now she could barely move. "You're pretty beautiful yourself." she gasped.

Roman carefully pulled her down to the ground and kissed her. She smiled at her, "That's my job to tell you, you are beautiful. You only seem to have confidence when you are pregnant. I opened Rolesque for you. When you are there and you perform you pull on this confidence that you have only had when you were in Hogwarts fifth year. That year you attacked me every chance you got. I loved it." she kissed her again.

Celes moaned. "Fifth year was sexual discovery overdrive. God… I want you so bad right now Roman. Take me now." she said pressing against her.

Roman chuckled, "Sexula discovery or not… it was hot." she kissed her belly again then pressed to her core. She swirled her tongue around her clit and dipped further into her.

Celes moaned and bit her lip. "I've been thinking that I need to get a hole of a Hogwarts… uniform… and re enact some stuff from that year." she said and moaned loudly.

Roman gasped as she shot up and looked at her. "Really?"

Celes moaned, "Yes really, and I mean _all_ of the sexual experiences. that time we made love on the floor of our apartment cause we couldn't make it to the bed, or the broom closet… or your work room… behind the curtain in the hospital wing while Poppy was doing rounds right there." she said moaning again loudly. "The times Lee pulled me into dark corridors… oh how I wish Harry had been mine then… although now I could show him." she looked at Roman and pulled her up and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she slid her fingers into her. "God!... Yes." She moaned and worked her with her fingers and rubbed against her clit as she did. She had loved fifth year with her. It seemed like the only year Celes allowed ditching and hiding in classes. She moaned again as she thought back on all the things they did. "You were my first lover. Lee was my first snogger. Fred never really snogged with me unless I made him. Lee… You… I'm going to come just thinking about it…" she panted as she worked her harder.

Celes slipped her hand down to Roman's core and slid her fingers into her. "God, the whole year… even after… Oh God the sex… it was the best… all of it." she arched her back as she worked Roman higher and closer.

"Cel… I'm going to…" she moaned as she bucked against her fingers and worked Celes with eagerness. "Please…"

Celes nodded. "Me too, me too. Now." she said and began to shudder with her orgasm. "Oh God." she said.

Roman moaned loudly with her climax and shuddered. She scooted closer to Celes and wrapped her arms around her as she continued to shudder. "You and your picture porn." she moaned.

Celes laughed. "I'm still going to do it, I want to so bad. I have all these little thoughts of pulling Lee into dark hallways, jumping Harry in the library, pulling you into a broom cupboard at Rolesque. I want to stay this way even when I'm not pregnant." she moaned.

"I do to. I love you but when you are confident you are the most sexies and kick ass woman I know." Roman kissed her gently on the lips. "But I love you either way. You are always sexy in my eyes and when you are pissed off you kick ass, so its apart of you no matter what."

Celes pulled away and got up and turned off the water looking down at her, her belly out in front of her completely naked. "I do don't I?" she asked and offered her hand. "We need to tell them what's going on. Harry doesn't even know anything yet." she said as both the baby kicked at the same time.

Roman kissed her belly again. "Okay." She grabbed a towel and handed it to Celes as she wrapped on around herself. She wrung out her hair and then stepped out the bathroom.

Damon sat on the bed indian style shouting at them. "I don't like any of this." he told them.

"What don't you like?" Roman asked him.

"I don't like that girl and I _definitely_ don't like _him_. Let me go and take care of him?" he told her.

"No," Roman snapped. She sighed when he flinched. "There is a phrase that I really live by and its 'Know thy enemy.' In this case not only do we need to know who he is, we need to know, what he is, what is his powers, where he is and how to protect ourselves from him. Especially the family. Do you understand?"

Damon sighed and flopped back on the bed and kicked his little legs in a fit. Then he looked up at them, "Yes. I don't like it, but yes."

Harry was watching the two girls. He was really worried and really confused right now. He got up and went over and hugged Celes. Lee had told him about how she had been having nightmares and sleeping alone was getting hard on her. He kissed her. "I'm sorry I've been gone so much."

Celes looked up at him and rested her hand on his chest. "Harry you have a job, I should have reached out to Roman and Lee sooner." she said.

"You're my wife, and my life. Celes I should have seen this." Harry said.

"Harry, out of all of you… I can hide things pretty easy. I didnt want to add more stress after you told me about Kingsly's worries so I didn't. I'm sorry." she said.

Harry gave a sigh and looked at Lee and Roman. "How do I miss this shit everytime?" he asked.

Roman shrugged, "Lee misses a lot too but he is picking up on it. Me and Celes lived together in the same bed since the first day of school so I know… plus it don't help her case when all I have to do is pick up on her emotions and touch her."

Celes smiled at her. "Uh yeah, and you'll have to remember that it just takes time. Its okay." she said and reached up and kissed him. "Its okay."

Harry frowned. "Its not, but okay."

Roman kissed his cheek. "Practice makes perfect." She smiled then walked over to Lee and pressed into him as he wrapped her arms around her. "We found out that the demon is a girl." she told them.

"Yeah, a poor little girl who is afraid of her host." Celes said tears coming to her eyes. "She was so afraid when her host showed up."

Roman's anger simmered and she growled as she pulled away from Lee and paced the room. "Can you believe this? A host is abusing their demon. She found Celes and was attracted to her. She didn't meant to scare her but that is how most demons appear until they pulled own their hoods." She paused as she remembered the little girl then growled again. "He pulled her away from Celes as if she was just a rag doll and pulled her hair like she didn't mean anything to him! They are connected!"

Lee grabbed at her hand and pulled her back into his arms. "You need to calm down, butterfly." he told her as he kissed her. "You are working yourself up again."

Celes sighed and bit her lip and left Harry's arms and went over and grabbed Roman's face again. "Calm down baby girl, okay deep calming breaths." she said breathing with her. She kissed her softly. "Its okay, we will fix this." she said and looked up at Lee. "You need to contact your aunt Lee… we need the extra boost of magic I think." she said to him determined to get him to god damn do it.

"Celes I told you…"

"He touched me, Lee." Roman told him.

Lee stood stiffly as anger filled him. "What do you mean he touched you?"

"He wants me too… I felt it. He won't stop until he has me." Roman sighed as she pressed closer to Lee. "You won't allow him to take me away from you, are you?"

"The bloody hell I am! I said never again and I meant that shit. You are mine and no one is going to rip us apart!" he growled as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Celes stumbled back a bit and Harry caught her. "I feel the same way." she whispered pressing her back into Harry and closing her eyes as hot tears filled them. "I dont want him to tear us apart."

Lee nodded, "I will find my aunt, then." he said as he still held Roman.

Roman knew she had done it on purpose but Celes was right. He did need to find his aunt and get some proper training, especially if the bastard was going to keep coming after her. She was so pissed off at him. And if it meant playing the 'victim' roll to get Lee to see this then she would do it. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up and kissed his chin. "I love you."

He kissed her deeply trying to mark her as his. "I love you too." he said against her lips. "And you are mine."

Before Celes thought she said; "She's mine." she said and bit her lip blushing she looked at Lee with a half smile.

"Well I guess thats settled." Harry said with a laugh kissing Celes' neck.

Lee smiled and Celes. "Yes, she is yours too and Harry's. But right now she is mine. Someone is trying to break us up and I'm fighting back."

Roman smiled up at him and kissed him again. She went to Celes and kissed her. "Come on, you guys. I'm hungry."

Celes gave a small smile and her stomach growled. "Me too, but why don't you all go. I need to get in the shower." she said kissing Harry and then Roman. Then she went to Lee and kissed him and walked into the bathroom closing the door and leaning against it closing her eyes and breathing deep.

Roman tapped on the door, " _What's wrong, Cel-Bear."_ she asked through their connection. She didn't want to embarrass her or anything.

Celes gave a sigh. " _I just need a minute alone, I'm fine really. Just need to think and process. I'm really okay."_ she said back and walked over to the shower and looked at it and thought better of it and turned on the taps that went into the deep claw foot bathtub.

" _You want us to wait in the bedroom listen to you take a bath?"_ she snorted through their link. " _That is kind of cruel… especially when I'm in a towel… in a room with two handsome men… are you punishing me?"_ she teased.

Celes laughed out loud. " _No, I'm going to relax and try to shake this feeling of helplessness about Venelope."_ she said sadly back. " _You can come in and join me but I dont want to have sex. I need to cry and I dont want… to… in front of you all. But I can make an acception for you."_

Roman was in the bathroom and had her arms around her before Celes was done. "It's okay." she whispered. "We _will_ find a way to help her. I'm not going to sit idly by and allow and innocent to get hurt."

"Roman, I want her to.. be here with us. Like Damon is. I feel like she need to be here and I can't do anything for her. I hate this, I'm so powerful and I can't do anything for her." she cried clinging to Roman.

Roman ran her fingers through her red hair as she rocked her. She didn't want to say anything but she felt it too. She had brushed it off because she thought it was because one, she looked just like Celes but with her own skin tone, and two she was a demon like Damon. But when she thought back on it there was more to it. She just couldn't put her finger on it yet. She growled to herself again. That was totally strike three for that bastard. First he hurts his demon, second he _tries_ to intimidate her in her _own_ dream, and now three, he made Celes cry… no one makes Celes cry and get away with it. "It's okay, Cel-Bear I'm going to find a way to get her away from him and she will stay with us. I promise."

Celes nodded sniffing. She tried to stop her tears but they wouldn't. "I'm so hungry and I'm blubbering and I dont want to be blubbering in front of Harry and Lee. They have enough to deal with. I think Harry found his answer to his investigations today too… or we did. And Lee, now he's going to find a way to protect you… I think that I just need to…" she cried harder and didn't know what she was trying to say. "Bring the happy back." she sobbed. "Please."

Roman held her tighter then gave a little chuckle, "You are pregnant, Cel-Bear. Its understandable why you are emotional right now. And _we_ make our own happy. We aren't going to allow others to dictate when we can be happy and we can't. Have a cry and just know we are going to be fine and happy. We may have to face things here and there but that is apart of life. You wouldn't want it happy all the time would you? I think we would be pregnant every year." she exclaimed.

Celes groaned. "I've been pregnant for like two years at this point." she said and pulled away tears slowing. "I mean seriously I was barely past Miles' pregnancy and bam, I'm pregnant again. Oy vey." she sat back against the tub still holding onto Roman's arms. "Lets go eat, screw the bath I want to eat."

"Oy vey? You have been watching 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' and 'Life in Ruins', haven't you?" she teased as she laughed and helped Celes out the tub. She grabbed a towel and started to dry her off.

Celes wiggled as Roman dried her and gave a wink. "Leave the towel, I'm not going to need it." she said and stepped away from Roman her emotions swinging in the happy, horny direction. She walked out of the bathroom and both boys looked up, thank god Damon was gone already.

"No sweats!" ROman called out.

She smiled at them and went over to the dresser and pulled out one of Roman's shirts to put it on and pulled on some underwear. "Lets go eat guys, what are you standing around looking all slack jawed for? Jeez I was just naked." she said and strolled out of the room laughing.

Roman smiled as she followed her out the room still in her towle. "Now that is the perfect teasing outfit!" she told the guys.

Harry followed Roman and Celes with his mouth still slightly open. "I think I love when she's pregnant the most. She's like this different person." he said. "Less shy."

Lee nodded still unable to say anything. "I…" He cleared his throat. "I agree."

Roman sat at the island with Celes and she slapped the counter. "Lee, food, now!" she demanded.

Lee smiled at her, "Ask nicely." he told her as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Food, now, please?" she moaned.

"You are getting warmer."

She sighed as she kissed him. "Please make us some food?"

"Good girl." He kissed her then kissed Celes. "What would you like?"

Celes wiggled in her chair and grinned up at Lee. "I want… fried chicken." she said smacking her lips and closing her eyes groaning at the idea of the tasty chicken.

Harry laughed and sat down next to her and grabbed her face and kissed her, she squealed and kissed him back.

"Oh!" Roman said raising her hand, "And mac and cheese! Fried chicken, mac and cheese, and… I don't know what else."

"Mashed potatoes and I'll make biscuits." she said hopping up and kissing Lee as she ran her hand down his chest and wiggled her butt at Roman and Harry. She started to get things out for the biscuits.

Harry groaned. "Who are you and what have you done with Celes?" he asked.

"Still that person, just less shy." she said and winked at him as she grabbed the flour.

Roman giggled, "You should have seen her fifth year… she wasn't even pregnant then." Roman moaned. "Sex feens, that is what we were." She smiled and laid her head on her arm over the island countertop. She smiled as she watched everyone. "You know, now I can say I had everyone in the kitchen. First Lee, then Harry, a little of Celes, and then _all_ of you."

Celes moaned and looked at Lee. She knew he remembered fifth year. "Dark corridors and some rather nice touching." Celes sighed and bit her lip as she added buttermilk to the flour. "Oh, how I wish you were mine that year Harry."

"Would I have been dark corridors or rather nice touching?" he asked.

Celes stopped and turned to him looking into his eyes. "You would have been bending me over and taking me from behind anywhere I could have found a place." she said and gasped at her words blushing she turned back around and continued with the batter.

Roman moaned as well as Lee. "As my memory serves me right, I think Harry would be the bending dark corridor guy." She said looked at Celes hotly then at Harry. "Or did you two for get your pre-wedding night quickie outside the Burrow and connecting to me!" she hissed at Celes.

Celes shook with laughter and moaned. "I had no control back then." she defended and added some salt to the mixture. "I didnt have any control fifth year either come to think of it." she blushed remembering how little control she had at all. "I think thats why I find libraries so hot." she said before she thought.

Lee stood stiffly and focused on the chicken frying.

Roman sighed, "It's okay… all in all, fifth year was pretty good… There had been a couple of times Lee had grabbed at me and pulled me into a dark hall or into a classroom… I was bearly strong enough to push him away. I will admit there is more than one time I wish I hadn't." she teased.

Lee smiled, "I can do that now."

Celes moaned and finished the dough and brought it over the island grabbing a rolling pin and the flour. She sprinkled flour on the counter and laid the dough on top of it and began to roll it out as she started to hum a song.

"I'd like to… try out some dark corridor action… maybe Lee and I could try…." Harry said and laughed when Lee turned around and gave him a shocked look. "Oh Mate, you are such an easy target."

Roman laughed so hard she almost lost her towle. "Oh, man, that was a good one!" She laughed again. "Hey, Lee, when are you going to stop being the _butt_ of jokes." She teased referring to what Damon did to him.

Lee growled, "I have no comment to that." he said as he looked at her hotly still trying to hold her towel in place.

Celes shook her head and continued to hum with a little smile on her face. She was daydreaming and missing half of what was going on anyways. She sang out loud. "So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go. This feeling, I'm feeling is something I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you, and I just can't take my eyes off you." she looked up at Roman and smiled and continued to roll out the dough and sing.

Roman smiled at her and leaned her elbow on the countertop and placed her chin in her hand. "I love when you tell me that I'm pretty, when I just wake up. And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much. I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all. You're climbin' my walls." she sang back to her.

"So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go. This feeling, I'm feeling is something I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you, and I just can't take my eyes off you." Lee sang next.

"I love when you tell me that I'm pretty, when I just wake up. And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much. I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all. You're climbin' my walls." Harry sang after.

"Off you. Off you." Celes sang.

"So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go. Oh, this feelin I'm feelin is somethin'. I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you. And I just can't take my eyes off you." They all sang to each other in perfect harmony.

Celes grinned around at the three people that meant more to her than her own life. "You guys are the best! I'm so bloody lucky." She cut the biscuits out of the dough she had rolled out while they were singing. "I have this other song I want to sing too… but I want you to hear it before I decide who I should sing it with. I'd like to do it at the next open mic night."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." She told her and watched them. "I rather enjoy hearing you sing."

Celes smiled at Roman. "I like when you sing too, although when you sing at Rolesque i want to kill every person looking at you in the wrong way."

"I'm going to agree with that and tack on Celes to that." Harry said nudging Roman with his shoulder in a playful way.

Roman smiled and nudged him back. "See, two out of three."

Lee smiled, "I agree with them, I also enjoy hearing you sing."

"Three out of three," she slapped her hand on the countertop. "Sing woman!" she demanded.

Celes laughed and blushed and then rolled her eyes. She set the biscuits on the pan to go into the oven, closer to the time Lee was finished cooking and then sat down.

"Your audience is waiting." Roman said impatiently.

Celes gave another sigh and smiled. She closed her eyes and pushed away the nerves that happened when put on the spot and started to sing.

"You by the light is the greatest find. In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right. Finally made it through the lonely to the other side. You said it again, my heart's in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star. I'm at the edge of my emotions. Watching the shadows burning in the dark, And I'm in love and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time, In my only life." she sang looking around at them. Harry watched her, she smiled at him and then looked at Roman with soft eyes. She turned to look at Lee and stopped singing when she saw his face. She blushed and turned back around. "So uh thats the sample it goes into two vocals and uh… yeah." she trailed off.

"You will sing it with her too, right?" she asked Lee.

Lee cleared his throat as he checked the last of the chicken. "Why? I think Harry should sing it with her." he said and checked the mac and cheese.

"Oh no, mate, clearly that song strikes a chord with you two." Harry said with a smile.

Celes felt butterflies fill her stomach. She gave a nervous smile and turned to look at Lee only to blush again.

Lee smiled at her then kissed her cheek. "If you will allow me then, I will sing with you."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded as the butterflies became bats. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. What was going on with her?

Roman smiled as she watched them. "I love this." She told them.

Celes turned away from Lee taking a shaky breath. "What's that, baby girl?" She asked.

"I like how the two of you are so sentimental and have a need to express it through song and such. I'm… not that sentimental. I don't think things through unless it has anything to do with research and stuff. My feelings? I let you know and that is how I stand. I love how you still seem shy around each other sometimes… like you fell in love all over again." She smiled. "I wish I could do that."

Celes smiled at her, "You know I like your passion. You know what you want and you take it. Like Harry." She said looking at him. "And with Lee... It took me so long to admit I still loved him that I feel like I'm always re-falling for him. I fell in love with him fifth year... And I was terrified. I didn't know you could love more than one person back then, let alone three people." She said smiling shyly at Lee.

Lee smiled at her and kissed her gently, "I love you too and feel like I'm re-falling in love with you all the time too." He looked up at Roman. "Same thing with you. I love your passion but there are days I can just watch you and I feel like that little boy back in Hogwarts. Always watching you do what you love without a care in the world. Sometimes I think you don't even notice me."

Roman wiped her eyes, "Stop it you guys." she told them but smiled. She looked at Harry. "I fell in love with Celes and Lee first year, but you… it was the day you married Celes. I love the way you protected her and you accepted us, but when you walked over to me and slipped the ring onto my finger… It was the day I looked at you differently. I saw possibilities. It also scared me… I think that is why I was so upset and hurt when you left and Celes went to go find you. I felt abandoned." she gave a watery smile. "This is stupid. Is the food done?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Harry reached out and touched Roman's cheek. "You know when I fell in love with you. And I love you... Sometimes so much it hurts, the good kind though." He smiled and kissed her.

Celes wiped tears from her eyes and looked back at Lee. "Should we maybe put the biscuits in?" She asked softly.

Lee kissed her again, "Yes, we can put the biscuits in." He turned to do so.

"I notice you." Roman whispered. "I _always_ notice you. I notice all of you. I don't want you to feel like I ignore any of you because I don't. I notice you all and I just work hard to please you all. I want you to be pleased with you…" She bit her lower lip. "I know I never told you guys but I do have a fear that I don't please you guys enough. Its… an insecurity… I've always had it since I was little and my mom died. My father and I weren't close after my mom died so, I felt I couldn't please him and I told myself that when I found people I love I was going to please them as much as possible. So I work hard for you guys."

Celes got up out of her chair and walked over to Roman and wiped some of her tears. "You're always good enough, you always please us. I know how you feel. I wish I could make it go away. You belong here, you don't have to work so hard because we want you. Every person in this room… we are here _because_ of you. You are our glue, you hold us together." Celes said resting her forehead on Roman's. "I didn't really have a family growing up I had… Draco the ass and his family and my crazy mum, and my uncle. When I met you though… _you_ became the only family I needed. You are the reason I have everything I have. You changed my life forever the day we met."

Roman sniffed and nodded. "I guess we were all abandoned at some point, huh?" She gave a little giggle as she looked over to Harry and Lee. "We were all abandoned in one form or another. We are misfits, a family of misfit."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "That makes us sound like the island of misfit toys!" she laughed.

"Hey we could have a club," Harry suggested. "The Orphans under the stairs squad." and Celes groaned at him shaking her head.

Roman and Lee smiled, "Just as long Celes wears a green suit and Roman wears a maroon suit."

"You have to wear white." Roman and Celes at the same time. They looked at each other and fell out laughing.

Celes still giggled when she looked at Harry. "You have to wear that dark bottle green color your tux was fourth year… God that was sexy… and spandex… emphasizing the package." she stopped when a hoot filled the kitchen and a letter dropped onto the island.

Harry straightened and looked at it. "Thats a Ministry death notification." he whispered and the room changed.

Roman held Celes tightly in her arms. There were only two people she knew it could be fore and that was Celes or her… but the letter would have been different for Roman… or would it be the same?

Celes bit her lip and looked at the letter, her dad worked for the ministry and Harry was in the room and she was pretty certain if Alan had… it would be different. Celes looked up at Harry and then to Lee. "I can't." she whispered.

Harry winced and picked up the letter and opened it. He read the first few lines and looked at Celes and she knew. She covered her mouth. "No… how?" she asked.

"It says they don't know yet, just that they found him in his flat an hour ago." Harry whispered and Celes felt her stomach roll. She laid her head on the cool tile and took a deep breath.

"Cedric… " she said wishing for him to come to her right then. She wanted to be mad in that moment. "Please."

Roman rubbed her back gently, "Look to your right, Cel-Bear." she whispered.

Celes looked and her heart stopped. There was Cedric, he hadn't changed since the day he died. She let out a shuddering sob. "Is he…"

"Hes fine Celery." Cedric said to her softly. "He misses you as much as I do. But you are going to be fine. You have all these wonderful people in your life."

Celes cried harder and looked at Harry who was up and over by her in a second pulling her to him. She watched her brother until he faded away and clung to Harry.

Roman cried as Lee held her. It was the first time she had seen Cedric and so many memories had flooded her and emotion she thought she was over. She reached out and held Celes' hand. "We will… get through this."

Celes sniffed and nodded as the timer beeped. "The biscuits." she said softly pulling away from Harry she grabbed an oven mit and took them out placing them on the counter. She sniffed again as she removed them from the pan and put them into a basket with a cloth in it. She did this for a few minutes she knew everyone was watching her. She turned and gave them a watery smile. "He's happier with Cedric. My dad was never the same after Ced died. He didn't get to move on. His wife left him, and he only had me. And while he was happy to have me… I think he always missed Ced more than he could bare. I'm fine. I'm okay. I loved my father, but I'm happy that he gets to be with Ced now."

"Well I'm not fine." Roman told her a little heatedly. "Tell Cedric to not appear in front of me anymore… It's… Cel how did you do it?" she asked referring to her madness.

Celes smiled a little thinking about it, her eyes filled with tears. "When I thought you were… dead I would ask them to bring you to me. They kept coming without you. Ced, Severus… and I thought that they were keeping you from me. I got mad… thats how I dealt with it. I got really angry and they'd go away. After I found you, Cedric came to me one last time and told me I wouldn't need him anymore. I… guess he was wrong." she sniffed and hugged herself, she wasn't really wanting to touched or held.

Roman went to her anyways and hugged her. "Stinken lying brothers." she said lightly. She gave a little laugh. "He still is cute."

Lee gave a groan and rolled his eyes like he always did. "I don't think I'll ever get over that." he said grumpily.

"Awe, you didn't like Roman's Teddy Bear?" Celes teased sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Teddy Bear?" Harry asked Lee.

He growled as he leaned over the island countertop.

"Yes, Ceddy the Teddy Bear." Roman said as he opened one part of her towel and helped dry Celes' eyes. "When I got hurt third year and Celes connected with me I would tease Lee, Fred, and George on how hot Cedric Diggory was." She smiled bigger, "So I called him my teddy bear and told the boys he was so squeezable and if I had the chance I would squeeze him every chance I got." She laughed at Harry's expression. "Oh, Teddy made it more believable by flirting back with me."

Celes laughed. "Cho Chang was so pissed that year… its actually why they broke up. Of course then he was with what's her name who abandons her child." she growled looking at Lee and seeing his eyes go dark the mention of it. "The first weeks after the connection sucked. Its why I pushed you away. Every Time I was near you I felt everything you felt." she said to Harry.

"Huh, I though you just didn't fancy me anymore." Harry said looking a little relieved.

"Oh, she fancied you a lot." Roman smiled as he tucked her towle back. "At the time only Fred, George, and Lee knew of my powers. Celes didn't know. When she connected with me I told her she would be sensitive to the people around her but in time it would go away… meaning she would learn to lessen the effects of it. It was an adjustment on both parts. I had a little of her in me and she had a little of me in her. It's still the same. That is why I say she is mine."

Celes kissed her. "Right now, I can feel a lady outside our house. She confused and a little lost. But It works different for Roman. She can feel that lady and then help her find a calm she needs to make the right choice…. or the wrong one. Its why she's so scary." Celes said kissing her temple.

"And its why I'm the most dangerous in the house." She connected to Harry and allowed him to fill the lady. Roman calmed her down and she went on with her business. "I was force to train over the summers, so I didn't have a real summer. But it paid off in the end." She smiled as she leaned her head on Celes' shoulder.

"Well there was the summer after fifth year." Celes said. "Oh the pillow thingys… and the night we got those tattoos. Do you still have those tapes?" she asked laughing.

Roman laughed, "Yeah that was my best summer and now we don't have those tapes. You told me to delete them."

Celes sighed. "I guess I was still trying to stay away from you physically at that point… I felt so bad for what I'd done to you…" Celes said and her heart clenched. "Um, but thats over, moving on. Lets eat." she said letting go of Roman and grabbing her biscuits.

"If you will allow me I would like to butter your biscuit." Roman winked.

Lee groaned, "I'm not butter your biscuit, so don't ask." He told Harry.

Harry snorted in surprise. "Good one." he said and laughed.

Celes doubled over as much as her belly would let her. "Oh God Lee, who knew you had a sense of humor like that."

Roman also laughed, "Where have you been hiding it?" she asked as she went to him and lifted up his shirt. "I knew you had it when we were in Hogwarts cause it came out every now and then but you keep it hidden, why?"

He shrugged and smiled as he pushed down his shirt, "I guess it comes out when it suits me." He kissed her. "Sit down so I can make you a plate."

"I have to put something else on. Damon needs to eat too." She said as she left the kitchen. She went to her room and slipped on her robe and then went down to the media room where Damon was lounged back on a big bean-bag with his arms folded behind his head and his ankles crossed. "Well don't you look comfortable."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I am."

"Come on, dinner is done."

"Oh, yay!" he said as he paused the movie and jumped off the bean-bag and took Roman's hand. Roman picked him up and walked back to the kitchen. She sat him on one of the stools at the island and sat down next to him. "Feed me!" Damon said as he slapped his little hand on the counter.

Lee glared at him then looked at Roman.

"I didn't teach him that. I have no idea where that came from." she told him.

Celes looked at Damon as she filled a plate for herself. "Ask him nicely Damon." she said to him gently.

"Feed me please." he said just like Roman had done earlier.

Celes gave a tiny smile to Lee, she felt the butterflies come back when she looked at him and then nodded at him. "You do it." she lipped to him leaning against Harry shoulder and watching them.

Lee frowned at her but did as he was told. He placed the plate in front of him.

Damon smiled up at him. "Thank you Lee."

"You're welcome." Lee nodded.

"I can give you another love bit if you want." Damon teased.

"You little…" Lee growled. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Not unless I get you again." he giggled and dug in to the food.

Roman laughed and did the same. "Harry, did Lee tell you about his love bite he received from Damon?"

"Roman," Lee warned.

Celes giggled. "As his healer I recommended he get one, once weekly." she said. "There's a line to do it." she said looking a Lee and butterflies turned into bats as she thought of that next time she got to give him a love bite.

"I'll get in that line." Harry laughed taking a bite of his chicken.

"He bit me on the ass." he told Harry.

Harry laughed. "Hey if you like it I can work with it." Harry said laughing harder.

Lee groaned and made his own plate. "I don't."

Roman laughed, "Oh, you will with Celes and I get a hold of you." she fluttered her eyelashes.

Celes bit her lip and smiled up at him. "I'd like that." she whispered. She took a bite of potatoes.

Harry just laughed and ate his food as he watched Lee sit down.

"I think you two need to go hide off somewhere." Roman told them but looked pointedly at Lee. "You are so not seeing the signs, are you?"

Lee frowned and looked at her, "What?" he asked as he looked at all of them. "What am I missing?"

Harry laughed harder. "You can be so thick sometimes, mate. I think she means that Celes wants alone time with you." she said looking down at Celes.

Celes didn't say anything she just kept eating trying to suppress the blush that was rising from her neck.

Lee looked down at Celes like he was shocked, "Oh?" then it hit him. "OH!" He cleared his throat then looked down at his food. "Uh, I think we should eat first."

"Oh, look at him, Harry." Roman said as if it was adorable. "He is shy. They are so cute!"

Harry smiled. "They are, Ro." he said and laughed a little.

"I… just haven't had any alone time with you in weeks is all. Roman either. I get Harry whenever he's home." Celes whispered staring down at her food.

Damon groaned, "Just go with her already." He told him. "Take food… matter of fact may I have a second portion?"

Roman laughed, "I'll make you two a little basket." she hopped from her stool and pulled out the picnic basket put food in it and gave it to Lee. "Now out!" she told them as she shoved both of them out the kitchen. She gave Damon a second plate and he hopped of the stool.

"I'm going back to my movie with my food." he said holding the big plate and walking out.

"And that is how that is done." Roman said brushing off her hands.

Celes allowed Lee to lead her to their room. For some reason she was super shy with him. She didn't get it. Usually she was fine with him. But this was the first time she had spent time apart from him for no reason other than the fact that it just worked out that way. She didn't break up with him, she wasn't scared of him… or her love for him anymore. She had basically announced to the world that she fell in love with him the same year everything went a little bad. Maybe he saw it differently, she didn't know. She talked to Lee all the time, she bounced ideas off him and talked about things she'd never talk to anyone else about except maybe Roman.

They entered the attic and Lee got the comforter off the bed and spread it out in front of the hearth which he lit. Celes, with his help, lowered herself onto the blanket and he set the food out. She grabbed another biscuit and nibbled on it looking at him.

Lee smiled at her as he bit into a piece of chicken. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was comfortable with Celes… he was comfortable with the fact that he loved her, can talk to her, and hold her. So what was different now. He gave her kisses all evening but something seemed to have changed.

"So, uh… how are you feeling?" he asked.

Small talk, she could do that. "I feel great. I love and hate being pregnant." she said to him with a smile. "I'm looking forward to the end of this one. Two babies is more taxing on my emotions."

He smiled at her. "But your are pregnant and it beautiful. I think its amazing to see you and Roman grow with our children. There is nothing more beautiful than seeing that."

Celes looked at him shyly. "I liked when I was pregnant with Miles, sometimes you'd look at me when you didn't think I was looking and I'd just become this little puddle." she said. "You look at Roman the same way when she's pregnant."

"Its because of that. I just… enjoy how you two can carry life. Its amazing, beautiful, and scary all at the same time." he frowned down at his food. "Of course I feel I haven't really experienced that part with Roman too much. Our first child was dangerous and then when she was pregnant with Harry's I didn't get to see her very…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "So… any names picked out?"

Celes pressed her lips together and looked at him. The butterflies started again. She ignored them. " I wasn't thinking of using Ron and Hermione's names somehow. They are the aunt and uncle and my… our family." she said shrugging. "But beyond that I've got nothing. I was going to ask Harry but he doesn't seem to care as long as they are healthy."

He smiled at her, "I feel the same way with you and Ro. Just as long the baby is healthy and you are too I don't care what we name the kids."

Celes laid down and looked up at him. "We've never gone on a date, you know that?" she said softly. "Its always been… you know sex and talking in our room… or wherever and… well I don't know… I guess maybe we don't get that part because of how this all works. I spent so much time trying to tell everyone I didn't love you… I really wanted to believe I didn't but when you kissed me fifth year… It just changed." Celes said pressing her lips together again.

"I… don't think any of us really dated each other." he said as he watched her. "I fell for you that time too… I had told myself it was wrong too… I wanted Ro so bad but when we kissed… it was… yeah."

"It was right… so wrong at the time but so right." Celes whispered closing her eyes.

He crawled over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think its wrong for me to say, but I think I would do it all over again and do it the same way."

"If it gets us right here to this moment, I would too." she said looking up at him. "I'm so nervous. This time when we were separated it wasn't because of insecurities… its different coming back together this time. Do you feel it?"

"I do… why do you think? Shouldn't we just pick up where we left off as if nothing changed?" he kissed her again.

Celes moaned. "Maybe, but this is pretty nice too. Falling in love everytime. We get to rekindle our flame every time." she pulled him down and kissed him softly and then ran her tongue along his lips and moaned.

He moaned as he held her leg and kissed down her chin to her neck. "I had you earlier… it wasn't like this." he said against her neck as his hand slipped up the shirt she was wearing.

Celes moved her hips in anticipation of his hand. "I know what you mean." she sighed and kissed him again and rubbed his head a little.

Lee moaned and kissed her just as he slipped passed her panties and into her core with his fingers. "You are hot."

Celes's heart raced and her core tingled, her whole body tingled everywhere Lee touched her. "I… think I missed you." she said arching her back and moaning.

He chuckled, "I missed you too. Why do we do this to each other?" he slowly worked her core and kissed her again. He just couldn't get enough of her mouth and her kisses.

"I don't know, we just hold out and hold out… and then… " she gasped and rolled back a little. "We just… God, Lee kiss me again." she said softly looking at him.

He kissed her as his tongue slipped past her lips and teased her tongue. He moaned as he felt her hips rolling into his hand. Slow… he wanted slow so that he could take his time. He wanted to savor this time.

Celes moaned into his mouth and looped an arm around his neck. She had never had it slow with Lee, even when they tried their hardest they always ended up rushing to the end. She felt so turned on, and so loved that she was okay with slow. "I…" she trailed off looking at him.

"I love you." he whispered. "Don't forget that either."

"Sometimes I do." she said honestly and moaned again. "I can't help myself when you're gone, I think you haven't thought of me… so I do forget. Then you come back and you still love me and it just takes me off guard." she said thrusting her hips into his hand slowly.

"Tonight I'm making sure you don't forget." He whispered. He kissed her again then kissed her neck. He kissed all the way down to her belly and rained kissed over it. He breathed against her core and kissed her there.

Celes gave a moan and bucked her hips. "Oh… I don't think i could… ever." she said softly watching him.

He worked her core with his mouth and watched her. His body warmed up and he just wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. He scrapped the inner parts of her thighs and kissed her core again. It was nothing fast just slow and sensual.

Celes sighed and enjoyed the sensation that Lee's lips left every time he kissed her somewhere. She felt her heart overflowing with love and tenderness for him. She wanted Lee like this everytime. Slow and easy and sensual. She craved this, and she didn't even know it. She bit her lip and kept watching him.

He pulled off his shirt as he sat back on his heels. Then he kissed up her body again. He kissed her slowly as he worked off his pants then slowly entered her. He moaned and kissed her chin to her jaw line.

Celes moaned and thrust her hips slowly to meet his. She kissed his chest and then his chin and then pulled his lips to hers again. She was speechless, she had nothing to say she just wanted to feel him, for him to feel her.

Lee moaned as he thrust into her slowly again. He enjoyed the feel of her hands rubbing over him as if she couldn't get enough of touching him. He kissed her again and ran his hands up her legs, up the side of her body and into her hair.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes and thrust slowly running her hands up and down his chest and then down his arms and up over his head. She trailed her fingers over his face. Tracing all the lines, creases. She rubbed a thumb across his lip and then kissed him again.

He moaned as he did the same. It was like discovering each other. This was how their first time should have been. This was how they were supposed to make love with both Celes and Ro. It seemed as if everything ran backwards for all of them. But now… now they had the time to take their time and do it right. There was nothing that would stop them no more. He moaned again and kissed her. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Lee." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "So much." she moaned and ran her hands down his back as she matched his slow speed thrust for thrust. She felt her soul filling his.

He kissed her eyes and each of her tears. "I love you too." he whispered and thrust a little harder. "I love you and dont forget it."

"Never again, I will always remember." she moaned and thrust harder against him, her whole body was feeling him now.

His body started to tingle with the oncoming orgasm. He felt the heat of her love and the gentle touch of her soul. He moaned and closed his eyes as he kissed her again.

Celes kissed him back as she felt her orgasm approaching. It was going to be sweet and long, she knew it. She looked into his eyes imploring him to come with her without words. She watched him and gripped his back tighter. "I love you." she whispered again.

"I love you too." he told her and moaned It was in that moment they both climaxed together He moaned loudly and kissed her deeply.

Celes moaned and shook a little as she kissed him back. She rode the sweet orgasm down and looked into his eyes, he was blurry from her tears. She hadn't ever felt this complete with him before. It was like the cogs finally fell into place. "Maybe this was always suppose to happen. I've learned a lot lately that it seems like something has been pushing us all towards each other. Maybe we were suppose to go through fifth year to get to this point… " she said sniffing and smiling a little. "I sound ridiculous."

He shook his head and brushed her tears away. "No, I understand. I have learned a lot too. I had eyes only for Ro, she opened them up. I had never looked at anyone else. Then when she marked me I felt everything she did and there was one things she always felt but didn't know. It was her love for you. It was through her I was able to look at you and see you. It was through her that I saw possibilities. During fifth year I didn't just feel the lust you had for each other but the love. I so badly wanted that. I wanted to be with you both. I wanted her and I wanted you. I wanted to be apart of the both of you. I wanted her love and I wanted your love. The way you two looked at each other… I wanted you two to look at me like that too. I finally have it… It came with a big price of hurting Ro and being separated from the both of you for a short about of time but now I get to have the both of you until I take my last breath."

By the end of Lee's little speech Celes was bawling. "Oh Lee… " she cried. "Everything you just said… it was the same for me. I remember when you showed up our seventh year to help, I wanted to touch you all the time. I wanted to be in that room with you, your or Roman, all the time. I had problems concentrating in classes because I knew you were in the school. I wanted to do something so bad I could taste it… I had Roman, and Harry but… I wanted you too… Now I get it. I thought it was wrong that I was taking you from Roman… but I wasnt, I dont think I ever was." she said and continued to cry.

Lee smiled down at her and kissed her. "I wanted you then. It took the training I had received not to do what i wanted… Same with Ro. I know it wasn't a time to give in to those things but a time to mend them." he smiled widely down at her. "I love you and I love Ro. We are all finally together."

Celes smiled up at him. "Does that mean you love Harry too, cause he may be a little upset to learn you may not…" she laughed. "Sorry, I love you and Roman too. And Harry." she touched his chest with her hand softly running it across it marveling at the way her skin looked next to his.

"Little minx!" he teased. "But yes I do love Harry… not enough to jump in the bed with him but I do love him." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips.

Celes' eyes fluttered closed as Lee kissed her fingertips. "Oh I could do this all night, Lee." she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed each fingertip. "I always wondered why Ro kissed our fingertips. I think I may know why." he told her as he moved on to the the other hand.

"Im glad you figured it out, I still have no idea but its so nice." she whispered breathlessly.

"It creates a sense of intimacy. As stronger connection to our love. The smallest details need love… you know Ro about her details." he chuckled.

Celes nodded. "I do." she said and leaned up and kissed his nose and then his cheeks, then his chin. She wanted to kiss him until her lips were swollen. She couldn't stop kissing him actually. "Why cant I stop kissing you?" she asked and kissed his nose again.

Lee smiled at her as he laid next to her so that she would have better access to him. "Detail," he told her. "It's creating intimacy. The more detailed the more intimate it is." he laughed again. "Roman always have a method to her madness and now its finally making sense."

Celes laughed along with him and kissed the corners of his mouth as he smiled. "I want to kiss you like this everytime we kiss." she said and kissed his nose once more then his cheeks then his eyes then his chin then his lips. "I want to kiss all of you like this now. But I want to have the corners of your mouth when you smile all to myself." she said kissing them again.

"Ro has not claimed them so I say you may have them." he told her and smiled at her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

She kissed the corners of his mouth once more. "Everytime you smile." she muttered and then curled into him and ran her hands over his chest learning all the pieces of him.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. This was now one of his favorite nights he was going to always remember. He sighed and pulled her into his side.

She tangled her legs with his sensing he wanted her as close as possible and sighed. "I never going to forget you love me again." she whispered feeling her eyes droop. "Never."

"Good." he whispered back and pulled the blanket over them. "Sleep well."

"I love you, Papa Bear." she whispered and nodded off.

He kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, Mama Bear."

Roman crawled into the bed she shared with Lee and flopped down onto her stomach. She was tired but yet at the same time she was awake. There was so many things going on. She wanted to fix everything but knew she had to take her time and figure out what she was going to do and what needed her attention first. A noise at her door caught her attention. She smiled at Harry. "Come lay down." she told him.

Harry hovered in the door a little longer and then came in and crawled into the bed next to her. He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. "You smell good." he muttered.

She smiled and pressed close into him. "Thank you." She tangled her legs with his and looked up at him. She traced his eyebrows, nose, lips, and cheekbone. "You came home early and I sent you wife and my husband away together. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. You two need some private time too." She told him.

Harry smiled at her. "I've had private time a lot with Celes since you and Lee moved to Rolesque with Damon. Every night Im here Im with her. I love her, and would spend every night with her… I love you. I miss you." he said softly and reached up and touched her nose and then leaned forward and rubbed his against hers. "Eskimo kiss." he said laughing a little.

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "I feel kind of bad for leaving for leaving her alone. I mean I should have known better."

Harry sobered. "I should have known better. I assumed she'd seek you out for comfort. I keep forgetting she hates to inconvenience people because for me… its not like that with her." he shrugged. "She knows you love her though."

"One of these days I'm going to shake some sense into her." She growled. She sighed and looked up at him. "Why did you come home early? Don't get me wrong I love that you are home, but weren't you supposed to be gone for two more weeks?"

Harry frowned a little. "They sent someone else, I'm coming up with blanks and Kingsly is so worked up about this that he's unsure how to handle it. They sent one of the Americans working the same case out. Told me to go home, be with my family. It doesn't bode well. Something bad is coming. I can feel it." he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I think... it may be connected with Celes` dreams... we met a new demon but the host... he wasn't like me... he didn't care for the demon... he knows through her he can die so I think he is going to keep a closer eye on her... he... he is evil... powerful too. I have mixed feelings about this. I want you to return to the Ministry so that I can work this case through you but at the same time I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry gave a sigh and looked at her. "I'm an Auror, the job description says dangerous and hazardous to health. Its my job, and I will go back and you and I can work this whole thing through. Maybe devise a way to protect Celes, and our family." he said softly.

"I know and I understand." She scooted closer to him and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I will be you backup partner in this."

Harry laughed a little. "I need that." he said to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I need you." he added.

She wrapped an arm around his chest. "You have me here. Just like Lee and Celes."

Harry gave a sigh into her hair. "Good." he pulled back and looked down at her. "Are you okay? You seem a little sad."

"Its nothing." She told him. "I just feel Celes and Lee and I kind of envy the they can fall in love with each other again." She told him. "I kind of missed all that. With Lee I always fought with him... I don't remember the butterflies in the stomach. With Celes we just... happened. It felt right and I went with it. You... we had one date and it was nice... I had the little butterflies but it seemed like it was over too fast."

Harry brushed back her hair. "I can give you those butterflies again, Ro. You just have to let me." he whispered and kissed her softly. "With every touch." he whispered. "With every word, with every piece of me that is apart of you. I can give you those butterflies." he kissed her again this time a little deeper.

She gave a little moan. "How?" She whispered.

"I like the unglued way we do things but maybe… you miss out on the butterflies because you're busy rushing along." Harry said and kissed her again. "Feel me, Roman. Feel what I do to you. Feel me driving you crazy, feel me touching you. Feel the butterflies in your stomach."

"Take us to our room..." she whispered. "I want us in our space for this."

Harry picked her up and carried her to their room. When he entered it he opened the door to the garden and grabbed a blanket off the bed he set Roman down on her feet and spread out the blanket then put his finger up in a one minute signal and went back in grabbed another blanket and two pillows. He brought them outside and set them down then he sat down and grabbed Roman's hand dragging her down to lay next to him. He lay on his back and looked up at the night sky, it was filled with stars. He pointed to a large cluster of stars. "If you look really close you can see the hunter right now." he whispered pulling her close to him and pulled the blanket around them. He kissed her and then made her look where he pointed.

She looked up at the stars as she fought her urge to crawl on him and have her way. She needed to relax and focus on one feeling at a time. "Which constellation is your favorite."

"Andromeda, she was the chained princess rescued by Perseus, son of Zeus. Hes one of the few heroes in greek mythology to have a happy ending." he said softly. "You cant see it tonight, wrong time of the year. Ill show you though, when she comes back." he hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Do you have a favorite or are they just giant balls of gas to you?"

She giggled and sighed. "When o was in Asia at the monetary I could see the stars so clearly. They really are millions of them. Billions and billions. When I could find it I liked looking at Draco. Not Malfoy, oh no." She smiled. "I usually cant usually fund him so when I do... it gives me the feeling of new discovery."

Harry gave a light laugh. "Awe yes, the dragon." he said. "In school when I started astronomy i thought i was going to hate it, but it turned out to be one of my favorite classes." he said running his hands through her hair. He didn't make to do anything more than kiss her and touch her hair or her face. This was a date, and only their second, in his mind.

She gave a sigh. With every little touch and every little kiss she shivered. "I didnt take that class." She chuckled. "I think I would have fallen asleep." She looked up at the stars. It was nice to be out in her garden looking up at the stars and listening to the water from the pond and and the bamboo fountain.

Harry laughed. "Sometimes I did, on the boring note taking days. But the stars… I always feel so alive under them. Like they're the gateway to something bigger." he sighed and ran his hand softly down her arm watching her goosebumps rise on her skin.

"I like that, gateways to other worlds." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. She gave another shiver as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are so beautiful." he sighed. "And strong. Sometimes I wonder how you handle all this. I think how does she even process half of this crap?" he said kissing her again and letting it linger a little longer.

She looked into his green eyes and she swear she saw a galaxy of stars in them. "I... I just do..." she breathed. "I think because I want everything and everyone to be happy that I push myself to fight for it."

"Youre a fighter alright, so am I. I dont think that giving up will solve anything. If I want it to happen bad enough it does. I think that always helped when I was facing Voldemort. That, and I had you and Celes to fight for." he said kissing her eyes and then her chin and then her lips lingering there again.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I nearly gave up twice." She sniffed. The first time was when Celes brought me home and Lee had left. I wanted so badly to give up. But you and Celes brought me back. The second time was when I allowed Damon to manipulate me and I attacked Lee... I'm not as strong as you think."

"Roman, it took your strength to not give up even when you almost did. Youre very strong. And when you dont feel strong enough. Ill be right here to make sure you stay strong and to offer mine to you." he said and kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"Oh God. Look at me. I'm supposed to be trying to find my butterflies and I'm crying." She wiped at her eyes. "Thank you, Harry." She kissed him gently.

"Youre aloud to cry. Its okay." Harry whispered. "Follow the butterflies though." he said and kissed her neck and then her chin and then her lips again.

She gave a shuddering gasp when he kissed her neck. Chills rushed over her skin and sometimes seemed to settle in her stomach. Bit her lower lip and kissed him back. She liked how he tasted. Her body craved more but she just wanted to kiss him. She giggled up at him, "Snog me." She whispered.

Harry sighed and kissed her again running his tongue along her lips until she opened them and still running his hands through her hair, his tongue danced with Roman's. He ran his hands over her arms and rubbed her cheek with his thumb all the while he continued to snog her. It was sweet and so innocent feeling. He was falling deeper, in this moment he was falling deeper for Roman.

She gave a little moans as she kissed him back. It was the meeting of her lips and tongue to his and it felt good. It was the slow burn she had when he had kissed her when she was pregnant with Rainy. She held his arm in fear that if she touched him anywhere else she would loose it and jump him. With each passing moment her heart seemed to speed up until it hurt... She loved him... she loved him more than words could say. Just like Celes and Lee. She was hard and fast because she wanted them to feel the fierceness of her love... she didnt know any other way. She needed them to slow her down... without any of them she would have been a ball of destructive energy. Tears leaked down the side of her face as she ran her hand up to Harry's hair and curled into it.

Harry groaned against her lips when her hands went into his hair. "Follow the butterflies, Ro." he said with difficulty. He wanted her, but he wanted her to feel that. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to make her happy. He kissed her again and ran a hand over her belly just at the naval. "Follow them."

"Harry... I am the butterfly." She said in realization. "I am the exciting feeling in your stomach. I`m the nervousness you get. I'm that to Lee, Celes, and you... aren't I?"

Harry pulled back and looked at her and he felt his belly fill. "Yes." he whispered and kissed her again. "I would call you butterfly but Lee does and I dont want to take that away from him. But yes. You're the excitement and the fire… you _make_ us feel it. You… you must feel it all the time then." Harry pointed out to her, he kissed her deeply, and slowly savoring her taste on his lips.

More tears came to her as as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its why I love you all so fiercely. Its why I want all of you guys with such passion." She gasped as her heart felt like it was going to burst. She she lost her control and connected to all of them and flooded them with her feelings of love. She shook with such emotion that not only did she feel like her stomach had the butterflies but her skin all over her body felt the flutter. "Harry..." she moaned in fear and love as she cried more.

Harry soothed her with a kiss. "Its okay, let yourself go." he whispered and kissed her neck. "Its okay, now. We are okay. Its how its suppose to be." Harry muttered to her kissing her face, and then her neck and then picking up her hands he kissed the backs of them and then turned them over and kissed in the middle of her palms. He kissed her wrists and looked at her.

Roman pulled him back down to her and wrapped her arms around him and wept into his chest as she shook. She wanted them all. "Harry... I need all of you to hold me." She sobbed. "Take me to them. I need to feel all your arms around me."

Harry looked down at her at a loss. "Find them, and take us there. I dont know where they are." he said honestly.

"They're in the library looking for us..." she sniffed. "I woke them when I connected to them... I couldn't help it." She cried more.

Harry kissed her and pulled her towards him and held her a minute longer then stood with her in his arms. He walked to the door and slid it open and found Lee and Celes looking around. They both turned when they heard a noise, just as the door shut. Celes' eyes were full of tears and Lee was holding onto her rubbing her arm. She smiled at Roman and Harry set her down so that she and Celes could get to one another. The two of them melted into one person and Harry felt tears fill his eyes for the first time that night.

"I love you. I love all of you." She pulled Lee down to them who kept wiping at his eyes. Then she pulled Harry down to them too. She needed all of them around her. "I dont know what I would have done without any of you." She leaned down and kissed Celes. She turned and kissed Harry and pulled Lee to kiss him. "Its not about who I known first, fell in love first, loved who longer or love most. I love all of you and I will never stop." She cried more.

Celes was speechless, her emotions were already pretty heightened after she and Lee had realized what they were to one another and when she woke up with Roman's emotions flooding her she had gasped and she was beginning to get overwhelmed. She wanted it to never end. She wanted to feel overwhelming love from them all forever. She reached out and took Harry's and and closed her eyes tears spilling down her cheeks as she felt Lee still pressed against her back and Roman clinging to her.

Harry looked at Lee and swiped at his eyes with a free hand. They were dudes and bawling like woman. He smiled and shook his head and Lee did the same.

In moments Roman had cried herself to sleep. She was cocooned in the warmth of bodies and love. Her control returned to her and she was finally able to pull back the feels and lessen it.

"What did you do to her?" Lee asked in curiosity. As he brushed some of Roman`s hair out of her face.

Harry looked down at her lovingly. "I helped her follow the butterflies." he whispered, shrugging a little. He looked up at Celes who was still bawling. "Celes… " he said and he didn't get to finish because she kissed him over top of Roman.

"I love you, I love all of you. I cant… breath." she whispered and kissed him again. "Its the good kind of no air though." she said smiling and she turned and kissed Lee, Harry watched them and smiled like an idiot.

Lee smiled at her then smiled at Harry. "I dont think we are going any time soon. Maybe a slumber party in the library? "

Celes bit her lip and smiled. "Can you lite the fire. Its cold in here without it." she asked him shyly. She turned to Harry. "Blankets?"

Lee nodded as he tried to pull away. "Uh... Roman has a strong hold on me... I think you are gonna have to use your wandless magic." He said as he tried to pull away again.

Celes nodded and waved her hand and the fire lit instantly. "Uh yeah, no luck over here either. Just lay down Cel, Lee and I will keep you two warm." Harry said cupping her cheek. She laid down and tangled her legs with Roman as Harry and Lee laid down on the outside of them. She kissed Roman's cheek and turned to Lee he was smiling. "Everytime you smile." she said and kissed the corners of his mouth. When she finished she looked over at Harry and he smiled leaning carefully across Roman and kissed Celes.

Celes sighed and snuggled against Roman as the twins kicked her lightly she gave a tired laugh and then fell asleep.

Harry gave a laugh and looked down at them. "I think we broke them." he said smiling at Lee, he yawned.

"No, I think we opened their eyes to things we have only seen." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Our women can't help but look too closely at things."

Harry closed his eyes. "The closer you look, the less you see." he said.

"Yeah… In the case of Celes and Roman they _are_ the core so its hard to look at yourself without looking too closely. Lee muttered then fell asleep.

Harry gave a sleepy nod, and fell asleep.

Celes woke up early the next morning to find Lee looking down at her and Roman. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. Roman was still sleeping and so was Harry. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"I think maybe two hours." He whispered. "I've tried moving but I'm still stuck."

Celes gave a little giggle and then the events of last night flooded her mind, the immense love she felt for everyone, that Roman felt and then the devastating news of her father passing she snorted and sobbed. "Oh God." she covered her mouth as the tears fell.

Roman gasped as her eyes popped open. She looked around and frowned. There was a disruption in the flow and… "Cel-Bear." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around only her. She rubbed her hair and placed her cheek on top of her hair. "It's okay."

Lee groaned as he was able to pull away and stretched. He leaned down and kissed Celes. "Don't cry, Mama Bear." he told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm messing up the love." she cried.

Harry groaned and woke up. He was in an odd position. He detangled a little and stretched and looked down at Roman and Celes hugging. He felt Celes' sadness and kicked himself for nearly forgetting. "Hey, hey just yesterday you said he was happier now." he said wiping at her tears.

Roman kissed the top of her head. "Don't say that, Cel. You didn't mess anything up. You are still hurting and we are here for you. We are all here for you just like we will be here for anyone of us when someone else is hurting. We are a strong union and we help when one is hurting."

Celes gave a watery smile. "Last night, it was one of the best of my life. I'll never forget again." she whispered tears still in her eyes. "I kept thinking of a stupid song afterward before I fell asleep. It played on repeat in my head. And then when I woke up after… you touched Lee and I it flipped back on. I… can't believe how much I love you." she whispered.

Harry reached out and cupped her cheek and smiled down at her.

Lee smiled down at her. "We love you too." he told her.

Roman sighed as she snuggled closer to Celes. "I love all of you." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings that she learned last night. She smiled up at Harry then looked over to Celes and Lee. "All mine. All of you are all mine and I'm not giving any of you up."

Celes laughed. "Me neither." she said looking around at all of them. "Never, I'm always going to have you," she said to Roman. "I still love you," she said to Harry. "And I'll never forget again." she said to Lee kissing them each after she said the words to them.

Harry smiled. "I still love you too, Sexy."

Roman's stomach growled, "I want to cook breakfast today." She told them.

Celes gave a groan as her own stomach growled. "I dont care who cooks, I just want to eat!" she gasped. "Oh, spam and eggs." she moaned laughing.

"No, we are having, smother potatoes, eggs, toast, and sausage. Tonight, I'll make Celes' favorite with the pillows." she smiled and kissed her nose."

Celes eyes widened and suddenly filled with tears. "Oh really? Best person ever!" she said hugging Roman tightly in her excitement.

Roman laughed as she pulled away. She groaned as she stretched. "I need to dress." she said as she pulled her robe closed tighter. She pulled on Lee's hand. "Bathe with me." She told him as she pulled him to his feet."

Celes pouted up at her. "I wanna bathe with you." she said and then looked at Lee shyly and then to Harry. "Oh… well it appears as though I wouldn't mind bathing with all of you at once… that could be a little much for our boys though." she gave a giggle and sat up leaning on Harry when she had a minor case of vertigo.

Roman gasped as she looked at Celes, "Do we have a big enough bath for that? I want to do that too." she said bouncing on her toes.

Celes watched her bounce savoring the way her body moved when she did. "Ours." she said.

She stopped and looked down at her and frowned. "But… would you mind? I mean that is _our_ room."

Celes sighed. "Only if you mind, baby girl, do I mind." she smiled tenderly at her.

Roman looked at them. "I think we should blindfold them and aperate them there. Then they won't know. In the bathroom only. I don't them to see anything else." she said frowning at them. "That's our space so no judging."

Celes cracked a smile at the looks on their faces when they saw the mirrors above the tub. "Blindfolds I can do." she said snapping her fingers for effect and both men were blindfolded.

"Awe hell." Harry muttered. "Not again."

Roman giggled as she turned on the taps. "Bubbles?"

Celes moaned. "And bath salts. They make the water and skin so soft… " she trailed off her legs spreading involuntarily. "Okay, lets go."

Roman nodded and added the bubbles and bath salts. Celes and her helped undress Harry and Lee. Then they undressed themselves. When the pool was filled enough They helped Harry and Lee into the bath. Roman swam around and giggled. She placed bubbles on everyone's head. On the guys she made mustaches and beards.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She went under and came back up slicking her hair back. She loved the feeling of hot water running over her hot body as she stood. She waded over to Harry and touched his chest and then waded over to Roman and pressed into her kissing her.

Roman moaned into her kiss and pulled her more into her. She heard Lee and Harry groaned and she giggled. "I think our guest wants some attention too." she said against her lips.

"Screw um." Celes said and giggled at the pun. "Me first." she said and kissed Roman again but she could tell Roman wanted one of the boys. She pulled away. "Okay… I can wait my turn I guess."

Roman growled and kissed her again. "This is _our_ room and bath. You are first." she told her and kissed her down her neck. "Do as you will." she whispered in her ear.

Celes swallowed and licked her lips and looked at Lee and harry. "do you want them to watch or just have to listen?" she asked and was greeted with moans.

"Let them listen. This is our time and they don't need to see." she told her and kissed her again. "They don't need to say anything we don't want them too."

Celes snapped her fingers again and gags appeared on them. "They wont now." she growled and dipped down taking Roman's nipple in her mouth as her hand trailed down her belly and hovered over her core.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She loved the way they made love in the tub. It always brought her back to the first time they truly kissed in the baths fourth yeah. She had felt unsure if the kiss would be unwanted so she had swam away from her only to have her pull her back. She giggled as she looked down at her. "I love you." she mouthed.

Celes inched her fingers into Roman's core and mouthed back "I love you too." and then kissed her. She loved how it felt to be with Roman in the bath. It was her favorite way to have Roman. Wet in more than one way, and wanting. She moaned and thrust her two fingers into Roman's core more completely and gave a little gasp as she felt the action she just performed on Roman happen to her. She spread her legs and looked at Roman in question. Roman arms were at her side and the boys were at the edge of the pool. "We are…" she panted to Roman.

Roman was trailing a hand down Celes wanting to get more of her. She had totally blocked out the boys. It was only her and Celes in that moment. She kissed her and entered her and moaned. "We are what?" she asked.

"Super hot." Celes moaned dropping her head back and thrusting her hips onto Roman's hand. "Oh God." she moaned out as she continued to work Roman.

She moaned against her neck as she rocked her own hips She held Celes tight in her other arm. She pushed her against one side of the tube for hold her tighter and thrust more with her fingers. She bit her lower lip and moaned louder.

Celes matched her intensity giving somewhere between a moan and shriek. She leaned forward and kissed Roman deeply and then bit her bottom lip softly before she pulled away moaning again.

Roman squealed and kissed her again. "Do that again." she told her and rocked against her. "I love your kisses."

Celes moaned as she rocked harder and kissed Roman again, and again she bit her lip. this time she trailed her teeth down and nipped at Roman's chin and then went back up and kissed her again. She pulled away with a moan and bit her own lip and looked into Roman's eyes rocking hard and thrusting her fingers faster in and out of Roman.

Roman gasped and rocked harder. She looked deep into Celes' blue eyes and was surrounded by her. It was only she and her in that moment. She leaned down and kissed her. Her climax reached for her and slid up her legs and down her body. "Cel…" she breathed against her lips. "I'm…"

"Me too, baby girl." Celes panted. "Now… God right now." she said and screamed a lot louder than she had meant to. She shook with it.

Roman also screamed out her climax and shook she slumped a little against her as she continued to shake. She laughed as she kissed her neck then slipped under the water and came back up with a gasp. "You didn't catch me."

Celes smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I can't move." she whispered blushing a little. And it was true she felt like she couldn't move and would never again.

Roman pulled her i from against the wall and turned her around and let her float in the water as she held her. She kissed down at her and held her. When she looked over to the boys she gasped and laughed. "I… I forgot about them."

Celes laughed as she heard both of them give muffled moans. "Oh God, so did I… oops." she said and opened her eyes and caught her reflection in the mirror and moaned again.

"You look pretty." Roman whispered as she looked up at her. She pulled Celes towards the boys. "Sorry, boys." she told them then thought about. "Actually, not really."

Celes gave another laugh and put her feet down as she started to feel them again. She sank down in the water a little and looked up and Harry and Lee. "Im going to remove the gags and blindfolds now. Such will power given they could have just taken them off at _any_ point." she said with a giggle when she was rewarded with more moans.

"I'm proud of them too. Especially they could have came searching for us." Roman leaned against Lee and placed her head against his chest. His arms came instantly around her.

Celes gave a little laugh and walked over to Harry and touched his chest and his hand shot up and took her. She used her free hand and with a snap of her fingers she was looking into his beautiful green eyes, and they were filled with such passion that she tried to step away but he held her fast and dragged her to him and kissed her with such fierceness she lost the ability to think.

Roman looked up at Lee and squealed she swam away and he chased after her. "Stay away you shark!" she squealed.

"Get back here you little tease." he growled and pulled her back by her ankle. He held her tighter and kissed her hard. She moaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Celes barely heard Lee and Roman as Harry pulled them over to the little bench that was built into the side of the bathtub so he could sit. He did so still kissing her and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his lap. She moaned and felt Harry smiled under her lips. He gripped her hips and picked her up and lowered her on him and Celes' eyes flew open as she watched his eyes while she lowered onto him.

"So horrible." she muttered. "Not fair."

"What you and Roman did was not fair." he pointed out with a growl.

"Okay, true." she said as her began to thrust into her she gasped and moaned.

Lee held Roman tighter. He didn't want her slipping away and Roman moaned against his lips He pulled them to the opposite end of the tub and leaned against the side of it as he pulled her hips to his.

"How are you going to tease us like that?" he asked against her lips.

"I didn't want to… it just… happened." she told him as she leaned her head back so that he could kiss her down her neck. "You could have taken the gags, blindfolds off and came looking for us. Why didn't you?"

He looked down at her. "This is not _our_ bathroom or bedroom. This is the room you share with Celes. We knew that and we respected that. I'm just grateful that you two were generous enough to share your bath."

Roman trailed her fingers over his face. "I love you. You always have the right words."

He smiled as he slipped inside of her. "Like Harry says, 'No more talking'."

She moaned as she rocked her hips against his and kissed him.

Celes looked into Harry's eyes and rocked against him. She wanted all of him. Her Harry. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder and then kissed him. She felt herself reach out in the connection unintentionally and she wrapped them all in a cocoon of bliss she felt. She bit her lip. "Harry." she muttered shaking her head back and fourth.

"God." Harry moaned as he felt the connection open wide. He thrust deeper and harder into Celes holding her like if he let her go hed die. "Jeezuz, Celes." he moaned.

Roman and Lee held each other just as tight. None of them wanted to let go. They moaned when they felt Celes wrapped them all in the love she was feeling. Lee held her tighter and thrust harder and deeper. He wasn't fast neither was he slow. He just wanted to continue feeling Roman with him, the love Celes covered them in, and keep the tast of Roman on his mouth.

She gasped as she kissed his neck up to his chin. Then back to his lips. She was feeling her Lee. The man that wasn't wild but always held her strongly in his arms and pulled her into his love.

Celes bit her lip and looked at Harry and tears filled her eyes. She never wanted this feeling to go away. This feeling of completeness, she wanted to feel it all the time. She matched his pace which started to quicken as he and she reached closer to their climax. Celes threw her head back and closed her eyes tears streaming down her face. "I never want it to stop, more." she said and heart picked up pace and her belly filled with butterflies.

Harry looked up at her in wonder. She was a blazing woman in front of him. He thrust harder and groaned at her words. He held her so tight, he might break her. He felt the orgasm so close.

Roman climaxed first but Lee kept going. He growled as he held her tighter and rode out her climax. He kissed down her neck and scraped his teeth against her skin. Roman leaned up and continued ride him and kissed him. "God, I love you!" she growled against his lips. Her Lee that gave her more than she ever thought she could deserve. She wrapped her magic around him and held her tighter to her.

Lee kissed her harder and thened turned so that she was pressed against the wall and thrust more into her. "You deserve it all. Every last drop of love we give you." He whispered in her ear as he continued to thrust into her.

Celes suddenly shot forward and hugged Harry close to her as she kept up pace. She had climaxed once but it was small. She moaned and opened her mouth. "Harry, I love you." she panted. "But I _need_ you to come in me now." she said and screamed as the orgasm hit her hard.

Harry grunted, he knew she didn't say it to tease him, she was lost in the moment. He pushed deeper into her. "I love you too." he groaned as she went limp in his arms he held her as close as he could get her.

Roman wrapped her legs around Lee's waist and continued to rock into him. Her hands ran up his back as she pressed herself into him and moaned into his neck. She loved the way his muscles rolled under her fingers. Lee also moaned into her neck then bit her on it. She shivered as she felt her next climax. "Lee… please Lee." she moaned.

"Not yet." He growled and continued to pump into her. "I'm marking you as mine."

Tears sprang into her eyes as she shivered and dug her nails into his back and thrust harder against him. "Take your time." she whispered and kissed his neck. "I'll wait."

He moaned and thrusted harder into her. On some level he knew that by pressing her into the wall of the tub was going to hurt her but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her to know that she was his. He wanted everyone else around to know it to. When they look at her he wanted them to smell him on her. He pulled her hair and made her look up at him. He kissed her eyes, her nose, then kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped past her lips and danced with hers. He felt his climax grab ahold of him and her growled into her mouth. She screamed into his as her she also climaxed. They both shuddered and moaned next thing she knew she was pushing against him and resurfacing from under the water gasping for air.

Lee broke the surface of the water and laughed as he pulled her towards him. "Sorry, I lost all feeling in my body for a moment."

Celes smiled at the two of them from Harry's arms and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Could you take me to our room? I want to get dressed." she said and resisted the urge to swim across the tub and kiss Lee's upturned lips.

"Uh, sure." he said looking down at her worried. "You okay?"

"Overwhelmed." she sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"Understandable." Harry said not getting up yet, he still couldn't feel his legs very well.

Roman pouted up at Lee. "That was the second time I had slipped under the water because of something like that."

"I'm sorry." he told her and kissed her. "It won't happen again."

She sighed and pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in a long time she felt content. She felt Lee's cheek leaned against her head. "We have to get dressed." she told him.

"I don't want you to get dressed. I want you wrapped in a sheet for the rest of the day." he moaned.

She giggled. "You know we can't do that."

"Is that a challenge? Cause I can make that happen." He told her and ran his hands down her hair.

"No its not a challenge. Its the fact." she looked up at him and kissed him. "I want food and I still need to do some reasearch."

He sighed. "Very well." He apparated them into their room after giving a smile to Celes and Harry.

Celes had watched them waiting for Harry to be ready. Shortly after they left he stood and apperated them back to their room. She got down out of his arms and kissed him and went over and selected jeans and a green maternity shirt to wear. She pulled them on and watched Harry get dressed. She pushed her feet into a pair of black slippers and smiled at Harry as he came over and took her hand. She leaned against him as they walked down to the kitchen together. She hummed a song, like she seemed to do all the time nowadays and reveled in the feeling she got when she was by Harry's side. Like no one could touch her and nothing bad would ever happen.

Roman hummed as she danced around the kitchen cooking. Lee watched her as he leaned onto the counter. She was dressed in jeans and a purple shirt and was barefooted. Her flower tattoo decorated her foot. She reached up for some seasonings and her shirt lifted revealing her navel. A glint caught his eyes and he frowned. "Ro, what is that on your belly button?" he asked.

Roman quickly pulled down her shirt. "Nothing." she told him as she blushed.

"Roman…" said in a warning tone.

"Hey, Cel-Bear." she greeted Celes.

Celes shook her head and went over to stand in front of Lee for a minute. "Smile." she demanded.

He frowned at Roman but did as Cele told him to.

Celes grabbed his face and kissed the corners of his mouth. "I didn't get to do that earlier. Every Time… remember?" she winked and went over and gave a small smile and seized Roman's shirt pulling it up and gasped at her. "Roman! Is that…?"

"Don't do that!" she told her as she pulled down her shirt. She blushed and looked over to Lee. "I… wanted it to be a… gift."

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing." Roman told him.

Celes sobered and stepped back blushing. "Sorry." she whispered and gave a small smile. She walked back over to Harry and crawled onto his lap leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Roman," Lee told her as he walked over to her.

Roman squealed as she danced around him and put a clocking charm. She lifted her shirt. "See, nothing there."

"You hid it!"

"Wait until Christmas." she told him and pushed him back to your seat. "Now start a conversation."

Harry grinned at them as they danced around the kitchen and held onto Celes, her emotions were a little all over the place her stroked her hair. "Hey are you sure you're okay?"

"Im fine, just miss my dad is all. Dont worry. This is helping." she said with a small smile and she kissed him. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

Damon came running in with a war cry and jumped onto the countertop. He was wearing his red and blue spiderman pajamas. "Let the smack down begin!" he declared and then jump on Lee's back and tried putting him into a choke hold.

"Damon!" Roman exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm wrestling!" He told her from Lee's shoulders. He wrapped his whole body around his head and shook. "Come on! Go down!"

Harry laughed and got up and set Celes in the chair as he held his hand out to Lee. "Tag me mate, quick before he pins you." he said.

Lee smacked his hand and Damon jumped back onto the countertop. "What some of this? Come and get it!" he jumped towards Harry.

Harry caught him easily and then tossed him up so that he was upside down and hung him there swinging him a little, Damon grabbed his legs and Harry stumbled. "Oh Hell." he said and he and Damon tumbled to the ground. Harry cushioning Damon's fall. "You little." he said grabbing for Damon as the boy popped up and tried to get away.

He jumped back on the countertop and flew off it and came down with his elbow to his stomach. "Elbow drop!" he declared.

Harry groaned and grabbed Damon. "You little…" he said pulling him down and flipping over so that he had his arm across his shoulders holding him down to the floor. "Think you can 'Peoples elbow' me and get away with it." he said laughing.

He growled and flipped him over. He jumped back up on the countertop ran to Lee, pushed off his chest and went flying back to Harry.

Lee grunted and stumbled back. "You little, shit! Harry tag me in!"

"No more tags!" Roman told them as she laughed. "I need to cook. Take that somewhere else."

"Oh, the Diva,thinkss she's boss?" Damon said distractedly.

Harry plucked Damon up and threw him up over his shoulder as he stood. He gave a warm smile to Roman and winked knowing she knew what he was thinking and then went over and kissed Celes. "Come on Lee lets go Mankind on this little monkey." Harry said grinning as Damon struggled.

"You will never pin me!" he roared trying to get out of Harry's hold. Lee smiled and followed them out the kitchen.

Roman shook her head. "I did not put wrestling on." she said as she continued to cook and shook her head laughing.

"Well it wasn't me, I prefer boxing if I'm going to watch a fight." Celes said holding her hands up.

Roman laughed, "I prefer not to watch… I tend to get excited and want to try… like Damon." She smiled at Celes and looked around to make sure the guys were gone. Then she walked over to Celes and lifted her shirt to show her pierced belly button. It was silver and a purpled jeweled butterfly hung. "I pierced it for Lee." She whispered.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Well I hope its not all for Lee." she said suggestively and then stuck out her tongue and moved the flesh colored ring there around so Roman could see it. "While i was on my honeymoon I got this… it make oral sex better." she winked.

Roman smiled as she went back to cooking. "I must have been in such a good mood that the charm fell. Lee does this thing with my belly botton that…" she closed her eyes and moaned. "So I had gotten it for him. I didn't want to show anyone until he took it for a ride." She smiled. She sighed and looked at Celes. "Why didn't you tell me about yours?"

Celes shrugged. "I didnt get it for anyone but me. I was in Romania on our last day after we got kicked out of the library and I'd worn out Harry and there was this little shop a few blocks away from our hotel and I just walked in all spontaneous like and got it. Harry knows but only because he saw it before i put the concealment charm on it." she closed her eyes. And then stuck out her tongue to show her it was gone now. "If you were to touch my tongue you wouldn't even know its there. I… did know if I wanted to share it at all, but like I said Harry saw it before i could really decide." she said shrugging again. "Lee will like that, it'll drive him nuts."

Roman chuckled, "I don't know if I want to get my tongue done… it already hurts when i accidently bite it." She blushed as she looked down at the food. "I was thinking of piecing further down, but… the girls say I have to wait for it to heal before I can have intercorse… I don't know if I can wait _that_ long." she laughed.

Celes smiled at her. "This didn't hurt that bad. I think that would be hot getting your clit pierced." she wiggled her eyebrows. "But it would suck to not be aloud to have you. I thought nipples once but my breasts are so big… mmm maybe Harry could." Celes said dreamily.

Roman giggled, "Look at us, just planning things dirty."

Celes giggled with her. "You know what I really want to do? After these babies come, I want to get one of those peek a boo tattoos that are half on my lower pelvis and part in my lady reagan… I don't know what I'd get though. Maybe the green, white, and purple flowers." she said looking at Roman her eyes sparkling.

Roman moaned, "You are just a little tease, aren't you." She smiled. She turned off the burner and started to make plats.

Celes smiled. "Next time I go down on you I'll take the charm off… you can see how well this thing in my mouth works." she said with a little moan.

She shivered, "Promise?" she smiled.

"Oh yes." Celes said with a wink.

"Time to eat!" she called out to the boys. She handed Celes a plate and sat next to her.

Celes looked down at her plate and smiled then bit the inside of her mouth just below the right side of her lower lip. She watched as the boys walked back in lugging Damon behind them. Harry came over and kissed her and she wiggled a little and smiled up at him cupping his cheek. "Eat." he commanded, and she gave a mock salute.

"Yes sir."

"You guys…" Damon said over a full mouth. "win this time." He chewed. "But next time you guys are going down!"

Roman laughed and ate her food. "Seems like you had fun, Lee."

"The little brat cheats." He grumbled. "He is now calling it wizard wrestling, disappearing and reappearing all over the place."

"It's not cheating its playing with style and it _is_ wizard wrestling. I'm creating it." Damon told him and shoveled more food in his mouth.

"Oh ho, looks like we got an inventor on our hands." Harry said holding his hands up in mock surprise. "Look out, next thing we will have wizards poker."

Celes laughed and took another bite of her food. "Oh yes, I'd rather not play that version. I'm terrible at the muggle version." Celes said and smiled as Harry nudged her. Their eyes met and they were in their own world remembering the hotel in Cardiff, he'd had her completely naked and he was still mostly clothed. She had discovered he was sliding cards of up his sleeves and he had paid dearly for it, several times. She cleared her throat and blushed looking away.

Roman giggled as she watched them. "So, you have been watching wrestling… How did you manage that?" she asked Damon.

"It came on then I started watching as much as I could." he said kicking his legs and smiled up at her.

"Full of surprises, aren't you?"

"So are you." Lee whispered in her ear and his hand slid over her belly button but didn't find anything.

"If you want to cop a feel you only need to ask." She teased.

He growled, "I _will_ find out what is there." he told her.

"Not until I want you to see." she teased him back.

"More please," Damon told her.

Roman got up and made him a second portion. "What about you, Cel-Bear, you want more?"

Celes nodded pushing her empty plate to Roman. She almost picked it up and lapped it off. She sighed and licked her lips and Harry nudged her again and she looked up at him. He was looking pointedly at her mouth. "What?" she asked and she looked at Roman "What'd I do?" she asked.

Roman smiled and stuck out her tongue at her giving her a clue and passed her the plate.

Celes eyes widened and she stuck her finger in her mouth. She gave a confused look, what the hell? She sighed and gave a little growl and dug into her food again shaking her head. "Screw it." she grumbled angrily at the plate. "Stupid magic can't even maintain a simple concealment charm? What are you good for then huh?" she said looking at the ceiling. Her quick anger surprised her and she shut her mouth blinking around at everyone blushing.

"That is why you are my firecracker." Roman told her and kissed her. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out frozen chicken and put it in the sink with water.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes already imagining tonights dinner. Then her eyes popped open with a sudden thought. "Ro, are you going to be researching all day?" she asked.

"Well until its time to make dinner, yeah. Why did you want to do something else?" she asked with no hidden meaning.

"No, well yes… well I don't know… I just want… to do something outside of the house today is all. But you need to do that research." she said and then turned to Harry. He shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Cel, back to the grind for me, but I will be home tonight." he said to her and kissed her. Celes pouted.

"Oh nevermind." she huffed feeling like a child.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Ask and I will go. I told you nothing is more important. I'm always willing to do anything with you at a drop of request."

Celes smiled at her. "Thank you for that, but if I want Venelope back you have to do this research. Its okay. I'll just read and take a nap." she said with a smile and then kissed her.

"Then what about me?" Lee asked a little hurt. "I'm not doing anything… I've basically been kicked out the kitchen.

Celes turned and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you would want to take the day for yourself. I shouldn't have assumed. I just want to go to London, I have some things to get in Diagon Alley." she said to him eyes wide.

"Then I'll go."

"Oh, can I go too?" Damon asked as he bounced in his seat.

Roman bit her lip and looked at him. "I think you can go… I won't need anything from you. Cel, Lee, would you like to take him?"

Celes got up and pulled Damon into her arms. "I would love to take him along," she looked at Lee. "Is that okay?"

He gave a little groaned and looked at him. He laughed at the little puppy look Damon was giving him. He acted so much like Roman. "Yeah you can go."

Celes kissed his little cheek. "Go change, and meet us in a half hour. No later or I'm leaving you here." she said to him.

"Oh, yay, enough time to bath you without a fight." Roman told him.

He stood stiffly and looked at her, "But…"

"We all took baths, you were wrestling all morning and you need to bathe. Fight me and you don't go, don't fight me and you go."

He groaned as he hopped of the stool, "Fine." he said with his head hanging low.

"You act you are walking to your death." she she laughed.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, its just a bath." she said and sat back down in her chair.

Harry leaned over and kissed the side of her face and then nuzzled her neck. "Okay got to go, If I'm late well… lets not have me be late." he said and kissed her again dipping his tongue into her mouth and they moaned and he pulled away.

"I hate you." she glared at him pouting.

"Hey, its not my fault." he said shrugging, he nodded to Lee and pecked Roman on the cheek and rubbed Damon's head. "Later squirt." he said and left.

"If you need anything let me know." Roman told him before he left. "Come on, Sweet Tart." she told Damon. "Let walk you to your death." she teased and she and Damon walked out the kitchen with him grumbling the whole way.

Celes gave Lee a shy smile, when she was with the group, not being teased she was fine around him, but alone she was a nervous wreck. She gave a little smile again. "I have to get some stuff for salves I make for the clinic and the house and club and I'm low on potion ingredients." she said softly.

Before she left he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." she said and kissed him again. "I'm going to go get my bag and when Damon's ready we can go okay?"

He nodded as he started to clear up the kitchen.

Celes walked away and went to her room and grabbed her bag, she checked to make sure all she needed was in it and slid off the slippers trading them for a pair of black flats. She swung the bag over her shoulder and went the the mirror. She pulled her hair into a high pony and smiled at herself and then rubbed her belly. She gave one last look at herself and walked slowly back the kitchen half dragging her feet to give Damon some more time. She still made it back before he did and went to the island and sat down watching Lee's back as he did dishes.

"Do you conceal any tattoos Lee?" she asked curious.

He chuckled, "Maybe a few."

Her eyes widened. "Really? I like a man who has tattoos. Blaise had one on his shoulder blade I used to… " she stopped herself. "Who cares… wow I'm really having a pregnant brain today thinking about my first sexual experience." she said.

He shook his head, "Its okay." he dried his hands on a dish towel and walked over to him. He unbuttoned his shirt. "I was going to save it for Christmas but I think now is a good time." He pulled open his shirt and revealed the tattoo on his shoulder of a hawk in flight.

Celes felt tears sting her eyes as she reached up to touch it. "Its me." she whispered. "You didn't have to do that." she said automatically.

"I know but its what I wanted. I got another one but that is for Ro to see first. Then I'll show you." he smiled and kissed her.

"I can get behind that." she said wiggling her eyebrows as she watched him button his shirt back up. "Christmas is going to be good this year."

"Yeah it is." He sighed. "Don't tell anyone but I even got the little brat something."

Celes smiled at him her heart going soft. "Oh Lee, thats just great." she said knowing if she was too enthusiastic he's shy away from the whole idea. "I haven't got your gift yet, I got Harry's months ago while we were in Cardiff… and Roman…. she gets something very special this year." Celes said.

"Oh is that so?"

"Okay! I'm done!" Damon said running into the kitchen. His clothes a little ascued.

"Damon! Get back here!" Roman said chasing after him. She picked him up and unbuttoned his shirt. "You have your shirt buttons are all crooked and your pants leg is stuck up your thigh." she told him. "You have two different color socks on!" she exclaimed.

Celes laughed as she watched them. "Well its a good thing he has an excuse, Lee and I were just about to leave." she said wiping her eyes.

Roman button his shirt properly, tucked it into his pants and pulled down his pants leg. He was wearing the same thing Lee was wearing but with different colored socked. Damon smiled up at him. "I still look better than you." he teased.

Lee rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

"Watch, I bet every lady we run into will want to pinch my cheeks and hug me." he smiled.

Celes barked out a laugh. "Thats because you take after your mummy. She could never seems to get people to stop touching her." she growled out the last part.

Roman smiled at her. "What can I say, it's in the blood."

Damon smiled up at them. "Yeah, its in the blood."

"But no other woman has ever touched me." Roman told Celes.

"Good." Celes said and kissed her. "I always felt like a fly on the wall when we were in a room, everyone looked at you while I stood there Like Hi…" Celes laughed.

"I always noticed you. Fly or not." She kissed her. "Okay, Damon. Don't cause that much trouble." she told him. "He is bound to cause trouble so it useless to tell him not to. Stay close to Celes and Lee and keep in mind she is pregnant."

"Roger that." he said in a salout. "Come, on Daddy Lee, let me show you how a real player picks up women." he said straightening his collar and jumping from the countertop.

Celes looked at Damon her mouth slightly open. What he had just called Lee caught her completely off guard. She blinked and shut her mouth when Roman nudged her. "Sorry, em… lets go." she said standing up.

Damon strutted to the door and pulled on his shoes and brushed off his pants. He held up his hand to Celes.

"Little stinker." Lee grumbled. "All of a sudden he thinks he is the shit."

Roman giggled. "Look at my little man and my big man. Don't they look cute?" she kissed Celes. "Be careful."

Celes kissed her back. "Always. I love you." she said softly and then stuck her tongue out. "Later you're mine." she said with a little grin.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled. She kissed Lee, "You to, be careful too."

"Always." he told her and kissed her. "Lets go."

Celes took his hand and allowed him to pull her to the front door. And they left the house and stood outside and diapperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Celes walked in and led Lee to the back where they unlocked the ally and stepped in and Celes smiled when she saw the ice cream parlor, after these babies were born she was going to marry Harry again. She sighed, she like that idea. Renewal, it was everywhere in her life right now, her renewed relationships, her renewed faith. Everything was new and she loved it. She took a deep breath and dropped her head back and spread out her arms wide and took a deep breath.

Lee looked at her and smiled and she looked just as he did and she walked over and kissed the corners before she looked at Damon who was already trying to make his way down the little road. "Oy, get back here or I'll tell Roman." she said.

He groaned and came back. "Fine." he said indignantly.

Celes offered her his hand. "Come on, if you're good there ice cream in it for you." she said and Lee tisked her. "What?" she asked.

"You are such a pushover." he laughed following them.

"I am not, take that back." she snapped at him smacking his arm.

Lee laughed. "Nope." he said.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "You suck." she pouted.

Lee grabbed her hand and stopped her and kissed her nose. "No, I believe you do that…" he said and Celes gasped and blushed.

"Lee, we are in public." she said as she made her way to the shop she needed.

"You can't retaliate out here too many witnesses." he laughed from behind her.

"Thats what you think." she muttered as they entered the shop.

"Ewe, this place smell like feet." Damon said wrinkling his nose.

"Well endure, you can't go anywhere without me. Next we are going to WWW. So hold your horses." Celes said going to the counter and handing her list to the old witch to gather.

Damon made a mime of pulling a horse carriage up short and Celes laughed at him. She shook her head and looked at Lee.

" _The things I can do with my mouth to you would make your head spin._ " she said to him through the connection. " _and you know it._ "

She was satisfied to get a groan from him. When the shopkeeper looked at him scandalized Celes laughed and covered her mouth trying to hide the blush.

" _Its on now."_ Lee said to her and Celes shook her head at him as if to say no its not.

The lady came back over and Celes paid for her ingredients and Lee came over and picked them up and Celes went over and took Damon's hand again pulling him out of the shop. They walked over to the brightly colored purple and orange shop and walked into the chaos that was her cousins life. She stood on her toes trying to find George.

"He's over by the registers." Lee said looking over peoples heads. He used his free hand to wave over that way and seconds later George popped out of the crowd and pulled Celes into a hug.

"Did Ro come with you guys?" he asked.

"Not today, she had some stuff to do at the house." Lee said.

George pulled away and gave Lee a friendly hug and tousled Damon's hair.

"Hey man, don't mess my hair up." Damon said letting go of Celes' hand and smoothing it down.

Celes laughed and covered her mouth and said in stage whisper. "He's here for the ladies." she said and laughed.

"Thats right, I am." he said.

"Go, but stay where Lee or I can see you. And don't you dare cause any problems for George." Celes said trying to sound authoritative like she did with her other kids but it just came out in a half plea.

"Told you, pushover." Lee said as Damon ran off.

"Oh hush, George did my shipment come in?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he glanced at Lee. "You want to come with me?" he asked.

"Whats going on here?" Lee asked.

"Stay here and watch Damon." Celes said and rubbed his arm. "Please? I'll reward you later." she said.

Lee growled. "Fine, but if he does something its all on you."

"We both know thats not how it'll work." Celes said winking at him as she followed George away from Lee.

"It came in last night." George said with a smile as he led her over to the large crate. She peered inside and smiled.

"Oh its perfect." Celes said clapping her hands together. "I'll send it home now." she said and with a wave of her hand the crate was at home safely concealed in a room that was locked.

"With age you have gotten better at that." George said.

"Yeah, and training. Lots of training." Celes said making it sound grooling.

"Oh I'm sure its not all work." George said. "Not with Roree" he said and Celes laughed and sobered a little. "I heard about your dad, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I'm okay. Really I've got a great support system." she said bumping his shoulder as they walked back out in time for a blackout bomb to go off. Celes heard Lee give a loud growl and Celes groaned. Roman was going to kill her.

"Damon!" she called as people shifted around her trying to see in the dark. Someone bumped into her and she lost her balance and went down on her butt with a little gasp. She looked up into the black as it started to fade and shielded herself from people walking past. She growled and looked for Lee when the blackout bomb cleared and found him holding onto Damon as if he had lost him, Lee looked pale. George helped her up and she went over to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I didn't do it, I swear it wasnt me." Damon insisted.

"Okay, then what happened?" she asked him.

"I was just talking up some ladies and the room went black and Daddy Lee was grabbing me. I didn't do it. I swear." he said again.

"Someone knocked over the display." one of the employees said to George and Celes sighed as Lee loosened his grip on Damon.

"When the blackout bomb went off, I thought I was going to lose him." Lee said softly.

"I see that, you okay?" Celes asked rubbing his arm.

"Fine." he said and put Damon down. "You fell down, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I think that enough excitement for one day." she said and looked down at Damon holding out her hand. "We can get your ice cream to go."

"Okay. Good bye George." he said and waved as he dragged Celes from the shop, Lee followed still looking rattled and Celes couldn't figure out why.

They got the the shop and Damon got double chocolate, Celes got strawberry cheesecake and Lee didn't get any. They walked out of the Alley and back into the Leaky Cauldron and then back out front and apperated home. Damon ran into the house, and Celes followed slowly waiting for Lee. She looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you're okay. You look more rattled about silly little accident than I am."

"Im fine, I need to find Roman though." he said and kissed her cheek. "I'll leave these in your work space." he said and left her in the forye alone.

She bit her lip and watched him go. She smiled a little and went up to her room and crawled onto the bed and fell asleep still smiling.

Roman flipped through her mom's journals and other books as she wrote her own notes in her own journals when she felt Lee, Celes, and Damon came home. She smiled as she was walking out of the library but frowned when she felt Lee. Before she could take another step Lee was in front of her. "Lee…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as he pushed her back into the library and closed the door behind them.

"I was so scared." he whispered against her neck.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat down with him on the big sofa. "Come on, tell me what happened." She told him as she used her powers to sooth him and massage the back of his neck.

"We were at George's shop. Celes went with George for something and I was watching Damon. I only turned my back for a moment and the shop blacked out."

She sighed, "He opened the blackout bombs."

"No, it wasn't him it was someone else. They bumped into a display of them.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong, Lee? Why are you upset?"

"I… I thought I lost him. I thought I lost him then I thought I lost you… but…"

Roman held him tighter and smiled to herself. He was becoming attached to him. And he was scared shitless that he had lost him. "Lee, he is just as much as your child as he is Celes and mine."

Lee sat up and frowned at her. "He…"

"Is a little version of me and you have grown attached to him because when you see him you see me at that age." She told him.

He deflated and sighed. "I do… I really do."

Roman cupped his face and kissed each cheek, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, then his lips. "I love you and I am glad you love him too. Even if its just a little smidge." she teased.

He growled and laid her down. He looked down at her and kissed her. "I do love him. He is a pain in the ass, annoying, prankster, flatter, and loving just like you."

She smiled at him, "Why Lee Jordan, I think you have been watching him more than I thought."

He kissed her. "I have and I had promised that I would try to give him a change."

"And you love him. You love him. You love him. You love him."

"Just a smidge," he teased and kissed her again.

She moaned and then pushed him back. "I have to make dinner."

"Not yet." He told her as he kissed her deeply and rolled onto her.

"No, Lee!" she squealed and then aperated from under him. "I have to make dinner. You can wait." Roman told him as she walked away then ran to the kitchen when he tried to chase after her.

"Daddy Lee prepare yourself!" Damon declared as he ran towards him and jumped on him. "This time I'm going to pin you!"

Roman shook her head as she went to the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she started to cook dinner. It was nearly done when Harry came hom. She greeted him then shooed him out the kitchen as well. When she was done she walked up to Harry and Celes' room and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Cel-Bear, time to wake up." She whispered as she kissed her. "Wakey, wakey." She kissed her again and rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes moaned and opened her eyes. "Eskimo kisses?" she asked. "Harry taught you that didn't he?" she asked looking at Roman sleepy. She sat up and gasped, he butt hurt. "Oh I think I bruised my tailbone."

"You bruised your tailbone?" She asked as she sat up, "How did you do that?"

"I fell at the shop today when the bomb went off." she said as if it was no big deal.

"You fell?" she said as she sat up suddenly. "Is anything else hurt? Are the babies okay?"

"I fell on my butt, not on my belly. I'm fine, we are fine. Swear." Celes said with a small smile. "Well except the bruised tailbone business. Its my own fault, had I just had George bring the damn crate here…" she stopped and looked at Roman. "Uh, nevermind. It was nice to spend some time with Lee and Damon. Although I think he nearly had a heart attack when he thought he'd lost him." she pursed her lips with worry.

"Okay… firstly," She said as she tucked her feet under her. "Lee is okay. He was just really scared that he lost Damon. He has grown quite fond of him. So you don't need to worry about that. Secondly." She said as she scooted closer to her. "If you would like I can kiss your booboo for you." she smiled and kissed her her neck.

"Mmm, so tempting but I'm so hungry after my nap." she moaned dropping her head to the side.

"If you want I can take you to our love den and I can feed you. Hand feed you even. Then I can kiss your poor little tailbone." she told her again and kissed down her neck to her collar bone.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. She bit her lip. "So tempting… Oh…" she said and then her brain cleared and she looked at Roman. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." she pouted. "Don't you want me to make you feel better?"

Celes closed her eyes again. "Yes, but I really want to eat Ro. I haven't since breakfast." she whined. "Food then sex. Please?" she asked her.

"You don't want me to hand feed you in our love den?" she kissed her cheek.

"No… I… geez." she said fanning herself. "Is it hot in here? I think maybe we should go downstairs where its cooler. Whoo."

Roman licked her bottom lip. "Please let me hand feed you." she whispered.

Celes moaned. "Why cant I say no to you? I can't right now. I'm putty in your freakin hands. Its the same with Harry and Lee… this pregnancy is like a double whammy."

She moaned as her hands slid up her arm to her breast. "Just say yes and I'll do anything you want." she whispered again.

Celes bit her lip, she wanted to play hard to get. She wanted to tease some more. "Yes." she moaned. "Damn it."

Roman kissed her fully on the lips and slipped her tongue deep into her mouth and played with Celes' tongue. "Do you really want me to feed you?"

"I… don't care as long as I get to eat and have sex." she moaned and kissed her.

"What's in the crate?" she whispered and kissed her again as she continued to caress her breast.

Celes' eyes flew open and she pulled away. "You dirty little… No… no, no, no." she got out of the bed wincing. "I'm telling… Lee on you!" she said and ran from the room as fast as she could which was kind of slow actually.

Roman aperated in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. "You are all mine!" she aperated them down to their room. "You stay here and I will be right back. I _will_ have you talking by the end of the night!" she growled. She waved her hand and smiled evilly at her. "My special spell so you can't get out unless _I_ allow it. Sit comfortable. I'll be back with food." Then she aperated into the kitchen.

Celes actually got angry and screamed. She looked around the room and looked for something. She walked to a long stick that leaned against the wall… a walking stick she had put in there cause she thought it had character. She used it to bang on the roof. "LET ME OUT!" she yelled as she banged the stick on the ceiling.

Roman appeared with two plates of food and a basket of pillows. "Really? Is this what we do now? I use to dream of days you would lock me in a room for yourself to do as you please."

Celes' anger deflated and she lowered the stick blushing. "I'm not going to tell you what in the crate. Its a surprise okay? I dont want to spoil it. And today I'm just quick to anger. I'm grieving I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay, Cel-Bear. It was actually really hot." She teased as she set a plate down for her. "You want to watch a movie?" she asked as she walked over the little circular couch bed and tuned on the television.

"Could we watch my sick day movie?" she asked her biting her lip.

Roman patted a place next to her and then put on the Music Man. "You are hurt so I'll consider you sick." she told her.

Celes went over and curled up next to Roman. "Did you figure out how to save my Venelope?" she asked absently as the movie started.

"I'm getting there. I'm close, I can feel it but I'm not quite there yet." She said quietly as she looked down at her plate.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad in general. Okay?" Celes said kissing her cheek.

Roman smiled at her, "I'm not worried about it, Cel-Bear. I know your temper is short right now. You are worried about the Veleope, your father passed, your pregnant, and to top it off I kidnapped you." she smiled at her. "All in all, I think its a good day."

"The outing was nice, Damon was so good. And he even got to chat up some ladies." she laughed. "I'll have to ask Lee later if that was something to see or not."

Roman giggled. "You should have seen it when I went to tell the guys the food was ready they were all laying on the floor in the media room watching some action movie."

"Harry told me a few weeks ago that he really loves Damon. He was shaking when he realized it poor guy. It was tough for him to admit it given all the Damon did… before this. They must be so cute. I'll have to find my camera and start taking pictures again." Celes said and hummed along with the song in the movie.

"Really? That is basically how Lee reacted today. He didn't realize how much he loved him until everything went down. Our men are actually kind of sensitive."

"It was similar for Harry. I guess while you guys were at the club he fell down the stairs and screamed and Harry was over there 'Like lightning.'" she imitated Harry. "Scared the crap out of him and Damon wasn't even hurt." she laughed a little. "Dorks."

Roman giggled and sighed as she leaned back and watched the movie but didn't see it. She was in her head trying to figure things out. It was rare that people in her magic had demons but then people with demons were known to be stronger. There was a myth that there was only two every other millenium that were attracted to each other. A woman with strong power that controlled a burning passion for life. Then a powerful man with strong power with the burning lust for war and destruction. They always came together in one way or another. Over the past history they ward against each other until they both killed each other.

Roman sighed as she thought about the story. When she first read it had gave her chills as if she head read it before or even… lived it. She shook her head. That would be impossible. What really made her uncomfortable was that the story told not only did they war against each other but they would come together in a strong attraction of lust. She shivered again and glared at the television.

"Roman? Baby girl? Are you okay?" Celes asked her touching her arm lightly.

"Humm?" she asked as she came back to the present. "What? Did I miss something?"

Celes gave a soft smile. "Like the whole movie." she said. "And I ate."

"Do you want more? I made sure to swipe as much pillows so just in case the boys ate them all." she smiled at Celes.

Celes gave a sheepish grin and held up the basket that had held them. "I sort of ate them all." she said.

Roman chuckled, "Its okay, I hid some and charmed them so that they couldn't find them. I know those are your favorites."

'"They are, I'm glad you took that effort but I'm full for now. I'm sleepy again though." she said yawning. "Would it be terrible if I told you I'd like to sleep in Harry's arms tonight?" she asked yawning again.

Roman kissed her gently, "Of course not, I took off the spell when I came back." she smiled. "I like your attention when you think you have no way out."

Celes scowled at her. "Meanie." she pouted. "I'm going to bed, no more kisses for you Roman." she said getting up.

Roman pouted and stuck out her lower lip, "Even if I did it to get more of your attention?"

"Ro, you don't have to kidnap me for my attention. All you need is to ask and I'll drop everything for you." she said smiling.

"I know but I still like the feeling of kidnapping you. Or being the hero and saving you cause you are the damsel in distress."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "You're always getting me out of my holes when I try to mess with Lee or Harry and it backfires…" she said and sighed. "One more kiss. Then I'm going to sleep, damn it." she said kneeling down and planting a kiss on Roman's lips.

"Good night Cel-Bear. If you want I can send Harry some of that cream for your tailbone."

"Actually tomorrow I'll probably spent the day making more of that we are almost out everywhere and no one knows how to make it but me because I came up with it." Celes shrugged and she left Roman but before she did she turned around. "I love you, always." she said softly.

"Always love you too. Get some sleep."

Celes walked off and found Harry in their room she pulled off all her clothes and crawled into the bed with him and curled into his side and fell asleep.

Roman made her way to the kitchen and washed the dishes that Celes and she used. She checked on Damon and found him fast asleep curled next to Lee in their bed. Lee was also asleep with a book open on his chest. She bit her lip as she grabbed a camera and took a picture of them. Celes was going to want to see this and it was going to be good to tease Lee about it. She quickly changed and then went to the library.

She read over her notes then read some more of her mother's journals. Her mother had noticed Damon when she was two years old. She had been watching her when she started to notice that she would talk to herself more often. It was until Roman's third birthday that her mother had actually seen a dark hooded figure sitting across from her talking and playing with her. But then the dark hooded was tired of playing whatever girl games he would tackle her. Her mother had tried to stop it thinking it was attacking her but she was met with a shield and Roman would only giggle and wrestled him down.

There had been many times her mother had heard screaming and thought it was Roman but when she had went to check on her there was no one there and Roman would only look at her as if nothing happened. She asked what happened Roman would say that her friend was being bad and needed to be punished. She would go on to say that he was being mean to the other girl so he was now on time out. It was only after Roman's mother started to hear about the other girl she started to get really concerned. She had started questioning Roman more and more about her 'friends'. The girl that she always talked about her mother summed up to be an imaginary friend however the dark cloaked boy was something she was more concerned about.

A few months after her third birthday she had started 'training' with Roman. She was concerned for Roman's health and wanted to find out what exactly was the dark figure was. She had poked and prodded at him. Roman had complained she didn't like the training. She was only hurting her friend and he didn't like it. But her mother had told her it was for her own good and that she needed to protect her. What she had found to be effective was going into Roman's mind and creating scenarios that would caused the dark hooded figure to come out.

Once he had emerged she would shackle him down with magic and try to examine him. She poked and prodded as it screamed and pleaded for her to stop. Roman had tried to stop her mother but she wasn't strong enough to break free from the magic that had blocked her from him. For years this had gone on. It had gotten so bad that her mother had talked about cutting him open to take a closer look. Roman had cried to her for week to stop she would run from her every chance she could. For months they had stopped the training. It was a few months after her seventh birthday that her mother had started up on the training again.

Roman closed the journal and closed her eyes It was the last entry of the journal and she knew why. Tears had flowed from her eyes as she pushed the book away. Damon had killed her mother to protect himself. Roman wasn't strong to protect Damon or her mother. Although her mother wasn't entirely innocent neither was Damon. There were misunderstandings and not enough communication and time to listen to each other. And because of it it had left her basically orphaned, memory lossed, haunted by a child that only wanted to be loved, and a lonely life.

She sniffed and curled into a ball. She closed her eyes. She never wanted to be like that. She would want to know what was happening with her children but she never wanted to ever be so caught up in such a research that it would hurt her child.

" _Awaken, my beauty." a deep soothing voice said. "Wake up, my sweet."_

 _Roman moaned as she rolled over to her other side. A warm body curled up behind her and a hand ran through her hair. She frowned as she felt the emotion of the man. It was lust but she didn't recognize the presence but yet… she did. She frowned as she looked around and found herself in a room that was dressed in reds, golds, and blacks sheer materials. Candles flickered all around casting strange shadows. She looked down and saw she was laying on a bed with back satin sheets._

 _A finger ran down her cheek and she shivered. Heat pooled between_ her _legs and she gave an involuntary moan._

 _"You feel it too, dont you?" The voce said._

 _Roman quickly jumped out of the bed and pressed herself wayside the wall. She looked into his dark eyes and growled at him. Dont ever touch me!" She hissed._

 _He chuckled as he slipped out of the bed. He was wearing black pajama pants that humng low on his waist. His abs were toned nicely and the v lines hid below his pants begges to be licked._

 _She growled at him again. "What are you doing here? Be gone!"_

 _He laughed. "Not this time, my hawaiian flower. This time you are in my dreams. I think introductions are in order." He bowed at the waist. "You may call me Kamapua'a."_

 _"It's disgusting to meet you." Roman hissed._

 _He chi as he raised and ran his hot eyes over her. "What shall I call you?"_

 _"Gone." She told him as she tried to leave._

 _He laughed again. "You can leave until I want you to leave. And right now..." his eyes ran over her again. "I do not want you to leave."_

 _Roman hissed at him. "Released me!"_

 _Kamapua'a rushed at her and Roman quickly moved aside and let him run into the wall. She smirked as she moved away. "You will acknowledge me as the superior one here." He growled as his magic filled the room. He we it around her and pulled her towards him. She had tried pulling up blocks but he only waved them off until she was in his arms. He chuckled as held her tight. He pulled her hips to his and rubbed against her and she gave another involuntary moan. "You want me." He told her. "I can also smell your arousal."_

 _Roman growled then kneed him in the groin and he grunted. "Apparently not as bad as you think!" She told him as he slid down to his knees. He gave a chuckl and wrapped his hand around her ankl and pulled her off her feet. She landed hard on her ass and he quickly crawled between her legs. "I like a woman who plays rough." He growled._

 _Roman shivered and quickly tried to crawl away but he pinned her down and kissed her hard._

 _She bucked against him until her hand was free the socked him on the jaw. "Don't ever kiss me!" She she socked him in the ribs._

 _He grunted and growled down at her. "I will do as I please!" He thrust his fingers into her core and Roman rolled back onto her head as she came. "You cannot fight our lust, Pele." He told her. The shock of it woke her out of a dead sleep._

Roman panted as she looked around the library. The early morning sun lightly filled the room. Roman shook with the effects of the orgasm she had just experienced and she fought to scream out in anger. She quickly got off the bed and went to the room she shared with Harry and proceeded to scrub her skin red.

Celes was floating somewhere between waking and sleep when the voice cut through her consciousness. Celes moaned and opened her eyes to find Lee looking down at her.

"Celes, did you sleep here last night?" he asked and Celes looked around their room and nodded stretching.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was walking around and when I finally got tired again I was here." she said pushing herself up.

"Its Christmas." Lee said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh! Happy Christmas!" she said lacing her voice with some cheer.

"Happy Christmas." he said.

"Harry must be going out of his mind, thats why youre here isn't it?" she asked.

"I told him you were probably up here when he came into the kitchen this morning." Lee said.

"Okay. Oh, I have your christmas present… I don't want to give it to you in front of everyone its really embarrassing." she said blushing.

"Embarrassing, we have sex in front of each other how much worse can it get?" he asked with a laugh.

Celes sighed and got out of the bed and went over to the closet and pulled a shoe box out of it and turned back to him. "I was going through some old boxes when I found these." she said and handed him the box blushing deeper. "After what happened in fifth year, I started writeing you letters. I… did it evertime I thought about you. I used it to get the feelings out and then… I tucked them away into that box and forgot them… or thought I forgot them." she said.

"Letters?" he said looking down at the box and taking off the lid, his eyes widened. "How many did you write?"

"Um… I wrote them from fifth year until you showed up in seventh year… then I wrote them every time… things went bad with everything… and uh… I stopped before I found out I was pregnant with Miles." she said shrugging.

"Okay… well I don't think I have time to read them right now." Lee said.

"I dont exspect you to read them at all. I just wanted to you know give them to you. Theyer for you." Celes said shrugging. "I just got you something stupid to give to you when we do the exchange." she smiled and kissed him. "Im going to find Harry." she said and left him in the attic. She felt a little better but she was still so angry all the time. She growled and went into her room aned changed her cloths. The family would be here later, all the kids would be home. They had spent the last week at the Burrow. She pulled on an outfit absently and then slipped on some flats and went downstairs. She went into the living room where the tree was set up and found Harry there,. She went over and kissed him and sat down in his lap.

"You left the bed again last night." Harry said kissing her.

"I couldn't sleep, sorry." she said.

"You could have woken me up." he said.

"You've been working so much lately, between the ministry and Rolesque you needed the sleep. I just baked three cobblers… and uh then went to sleep." she said softly.

"Three?" he asked.

"Peach, apple, and cherry." she said with a half smile.

"I guess we can have lots of dessert." Harry said kissing her again. She sighed and leaned into him.

"You know how I am when I get in a mood." she said.

"You want your Christmas present?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes please." Celes said eagerly.

Harry lifted her off his lap and set her down on her on feet. Celes watched him as he got up and went across the room and grabbed a box from the Christmas tree. He brought it over to her and handed it to her and sat back down pulling her onto his lap again. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Well go on." he said and Celes pulled the ribbon and eased the top off the box and was met with a huge pile of tissue paper. She sighed and pulled it out like a little kid tossing it around the him on the floor and she giggled when she reached a leather bound notebook. She looked at him curiosly and he kept smiling. She pulled the book and set the box aside. She opened the book and found it was a notebook full of music. She read the first song and her eyes filled with tears.

"Is this about me?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I wrote it after we got married. I wrote it on a spare piece of parchment that night but since I've been at Rolesque I've started putting my lyrics to music. Most of the songs in here are about you and I." he said kissing her cheek.

"I… love it." she said her throat closing with emotion. She kissed him and he pulled back wiping some tears away.

"I'll take you to the sound box later and you can sing a few for me… and I can play some for you." he said.

"We have a recording studio too, does this house know, no bounds?" she asked and he laughed pulling her close again and kissing her. She moaned against his lips, she ran her tongue along his lips and he smiled.

"I see you don't even hide that thing anymore." he said.

"I cant keep the charm up long enough for it to matter." she said feeling a spike of anger. She growled and pushed away. "Im going to go to the kitchen and see if there is something else I can bake. Want to come?" she asked.

"Wait, I don't get a gift from you?" he asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot." she said jumping up and grabbed his gift from the tree and handed it to him beaming.

He smiled up at her and opened the box and gave a little laugh when he pulled out the shirt. It said. "Dracula was here." and he laughed.

"You know… thats just…" he laughed harder.

"I know, its ironic. But I thought it was funny." she laughed with him. "I have something else for you but that requires some… private time." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"We are alone right now." Harry said.

"Later, Harry." she said and kissed him.

"Fine." he growled and allowed her to pull him up. They walked into the kitchen and Celes began to put something together to bake while Harry watched.

Damon opened the door to the library. He was tired of pacing in front of the door. For a week Roman had locked herself in there doing 'research' but he had felt her anger and annoyance. He stepped in and frowned when he saw her laying on the big couch bed. Her facial expressions was pissed beyond belief. He carefully walked around the edge of the couch and watched her. Suddenly she screamed out and rolled onto her head. When she calmed down there was a light started to come with her and a form started to take form over her. Damon blocked his face until it settled down. Roman panted and groaned. He looked over and hissed.

"What is she doing here!" He demanded pointing at the little version of Venelope. Roman looked at him and he gasped. "Ro!" He exclaimed as he went to her and cupped her face. Her eyes were completely black.

"Damon, I told you not to come in here." She scolded him lightly.

"What have you been doing?" He asked her.

"Dont worry about it." She breathed and closed her eyes. She had taken a couple of breaths. She looked up at him again. "Better?"

"Yeah but they aren't their normal honey color."

"Its okay." She sat up and growled. She looked over to Venelope. "Come on sweetie. Lets make you presentable for the day. Damon, stay here." She picked Venelope up and went into the room. She stripped down and proceeded to start scrubbing her skin raw. She sat under the hot water and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. For a week now Kamapua'a had brought her into his dream and for the most part they had fought and she had been able to stay away from him so that he wouldn't touch her. There was a time she had even tried not sleeping but it only made her sleep longer when she did crash.

"Pele." the little voice of Venelope called. She knelt down beside her. "It's okay, Pele."

Roman sniffed and looked at her. "I'm sorry." she told her. "Just give me one more minute and I will be okay." she wiped at her eyes as Venelope nodded. She rested her head on her knees and had to try to pull herself together. She wasn't getting anywhere with her research so the only choice she had was to ask but there was no way in hell she was going to ask Kamapua'a. But there was one thing she did learn about him, when it came to her he was blind to his lust for her. She had asked him to borrow Venelope and he told her if he wanted her he had to receive something in return. She took a deep breath and then looked over to Venelope. "I'm sorry," she pulled her towards her. "I have questions for you. I need to get you away from _him_. I am not going to leave you to him."

"Oh, Pele, it's okay. You don't…"

"No, no. This is for you _and_ for wife." Roman told her. "She wants you just as much as you want her." She said as he brushed some of her red hair out of her face. "I need to know more about you and Damon. I know only that there are some that are people that are born to our magic that is so powerful they need an… extension of life. However, for a male the extension is female and for a female there is a male. It's to help protect them while they are children, am I correct?"

"Yes, Pele."

"How… how do I detach you from him?" she asked. "From my research I know you need to attach to another life. Damon was telling me something about being reborn… is that possible?"

Venelope nodded her head. "When our host wants to free us then we may be reborn. For a woman she gives birth to her extention." she said as she placed a small hand onto her stomach, but they need a Saving Grace to have a soul. Without them we cannot be reborn. For a male the Saving Grace will carry the child."

"Okay, so, how do I detach you from him?" She asked.

"You cannot, not unless he willingly gives me up."

Roman growled as she stood up. She needed a way to get her away from him. She sighed. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Roman bathed her and smiled at her. When they were done bathing She dressed her in a pale green dress and put long large curls in her red hair. She placed a bow on her head and gave a little squeal as she snuggled against her cheek. Roman quickly changed into a some jeans and a t-shirt that showed her belly button. She brushed her hair back and placed a white flower into her hair behind her left ear.

Damon scowled at them when they came out the room into the library. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

Roman smiled at him. He was dressed sharply too. No doubt he looked like Lee. "Sorry, Sweet Tart. Come on, lets go give Celes her gift." She looked down at Venelope. "Today you are a guest. Whatever you want you can have but remember you have to stay this size and you mind your manners."

"Yes, Pele."

Roman walked out the library and found Celes and Harry in the kitchen. "Morning." she greeted them. "Merry Christmas, Cel-Bear." she said and stepped out of the way to show Venelope.

"Happ… Oh!" Celes' eyes filled with tears. "My… Venelope." she said going to the little girl and pulling her into her arms. "How did you? Oh Roman, best christmas gift ever… I… mine pales in comparison!" she cried as she hugged Venelope tightly.

"Now before you get too attached, I have some bad news… she can only be here for the day. That is all that… I could giv… get"

Celes gave her a curious look and frowned. "Okay… but you're still trying to make it so she's here all the time right?" she asked her heart already starting to fill lighter.

"Of course I am. You said you wanted her and I'm going to make it my mission to please my wife as much as possible." Roman snapped. She frowned and took a breath. "I'm sorry… just a little tired."

Celes kissed Venelope's forehead and stood she went over and touched Roman's head. "You're not warm…" she trailed off and looked at Roman. "You called me your wife…"

"I… Well… you are… aren't you?" she said blushing a little.

"Yes, we've… never said it out loud. I'm your wife… and you're my wife… Ha, you're my wife." Celes said wrapping her arms around Roman and kissing her.

Roman moaned against her lips. "I should call you my wife more often." she murmured.

"Oh yes, you should." she said against Roman's lips moaning. She forgot herself for a minute and blushed when she remembered where she was. She cleared her throat.

She smiled and hugged her. "Merry Christmas." She turned to Harry and kissed him. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Harry laughed at her. "Happy Christmas to you too Ro." he said and kissed her again.

"I am starving." Roman told them.

"So am I." Damon said as he crawled up onto a stool. He hit Harry on the arm. "So what ya get me?"

"You will have to wait and see, Little Mate." he said nudging Damon playfully.

Celes picked up Venelope and placed her on a stool next to Damon. "Okay so, where's Lee?" Celes asked finding it odd he hadn't showed up sooner. "He's cooking dinner."

"Celes have you seen…" Lee trailed off when he saw Roman. It felt like months since he had seen her. He went over to her and kissed her. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked her.

Roman laughed. "Hiding in the library." she smiled.

"I want my Christmas gift now."

"Not until we get food."

He growled and kissed her again. "You are mine! What should we…" He trailed off when he laid eyes on Venelope. "Who is this?"

Celes smiled at her and then turned back to Lee. "This is Venelope." she said softly to everyone. "She's my… " she blushed looking at Roman for help.

"She is Celes' extension. Damon is my extension and Venelope is Celes'. I'm working on making it permanent but she is visiting for the day."

"But I thought Celes wasn't from your magic. This is all very confusing." Harry said shaking his head with a smile. "Hello Venelope, I'm Harry, I'm Celes' husband." he said to her.

Venelope gave a little smile and waved but didn't say anything.

"I'm Lee, Celes' other husband." he told her. He frowned and looked at Roman, "I'm just as confused."

"Consider her adopted or a long lost child. Celes is attached to her… she was the demon that was chasing her in her dreams."

Celes watched as Harry stiffened for a minute and then relaxed looking at Damon. She smiled and turned to Lee. "So you get distracted. I want eggs… oh and bacon… oh and potatoes… the little cubed ones you know?" she said to him bouncing on her toes a little.

Lee smiled, "Okay. Well its a pleasure to have you here with us, Venelope." He told her as he started to cook.

"Daddy Lee, I want some eggs, lots of bacon…"

"You are going to get what I make you and you are going to like it." Lee growled lightly.

Damon laughed, "Okay."

Roman smiled as she watched everyone around chat lightly and laugh.

Celes laughed along with everyone and felt a tug on her shirt. "Mama, can I have something to eat too?" Venelope whispered. Celes turned to her and cupped her face.

"Of course, my sweet angel." she said kissing her forehead again. "Anything." she whispered and looked up at Harry and he smiled. She looked over to Damon who was scowling at them. "Hey Little prince." she said giving him a small smile.

"She's still mine." He told Venelope as he pulled on one of her red curls.

"Manners," Roman scolded him lightly.

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Celes walked over to Damon and showered him with kisses all over his face. "Stop pouting, its Christmas. Be happy, I command you! Its a mother's right to see her child happy. Be happy." Celes said and kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked around the room. "Smile, laugh, there hasn't been enough of it lately and I really dont want to get sad and angry again."

Roman smiled at her. Damon smiled up at her. "If you rain some more kisses on my face I'll be a lot happier." he teased as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Celes laughed and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips and then went back over to Venelope. "Happy now!" Celes demanded! Harry came over and kissed her neck.

"Whatever you say, Sexy." he muttered and Celes felt her neck tingle.

As everyone talked and chatted Roman slipped away. As much as she wanted to be happy she was still in a foul mood. She wanted her babies back home so she could distract herself from the information she received. "I still want to kill him." she grumbled under her breath.

Celes noticed when Roman left the room, and she wasn't the only one. The room seemed to deflate a little as her presence left it. Celes bit her lip and looked over at Lee. "Have you talked to her? Does she ever come out of the library?" she asked him.

He shook her head. "It had been a week, I had tried to get her out but she… just… yeah."

"She is working too hard and she isn't sleeping too well." Damon said. "Of course I wouldn't sleep well either if…"

Venelope leaned over and socked him on the arm and scowled at him.

"If what, Damon?" Celes asked looking from him to Venelope.

Damon looked over at Venelope and rubbed his arm. "Nothing." he said.

"Okay…" Celes said softly wrinkling her brow with worry. She looked up at Harry with a small smile. "You work so much I feel like we haven't seen you much either."

"I'm, in the field a lot right now." he said and Celes nodded.

"I wish I knew how to help, Ro." she said biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Pele will be okay." Venelope told her softly.

"Pele?" she asked her.

Venelope nodded, "You are concerned for Pele, are you not?"

"Is Pele, Roman?" Celes asked her, she glanced at Harry, Lee, and Damon.

"Yes. She is Pele."

"Okay… I'll ask her about that later… I guess." Celes said and smiled again. "Uh… so… who wants to go look for her?" she asked. "I volunteer." she said with a smile.

"Not me, I want food." Damon said watching Lee carefully as he made breakfast.

Celes went over and touched Lee's arm, her bait hadn't worked. "Lee, go find her. I'll finish here." she said softly, looking up at him.

"Huh, oh. OH! Yeah… sorry." He smiled down at Celes then kissed her. "I'll be back."

Celes grabbed his face before he left and kissed the corners of his mouth then watched him go. She moved to finish breakfast and Harry came over and looped his arms around her.

"You're kind of amazing." he said and kissed her ear.

"Thanks, I try." she said wiggling and then she pushed him away. "Go, sit its almost done" she said and he did as he was told.

Lee found Roman in the library bent over a desk writing something down and muttering to herself. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Roman gasped brought her elbow to his side, grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the table. She was coming down with a fist to the face but stop. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. Lee, I'm so sorry." She told him. "Oh, Lee… I'm sorry." She told him and kissed his head. "I… I was so preoccupied that I wasn't paying attention and…" she kissed his head again.

He grunted, "I think… I'm okay." he told her.

"No, I'm sorry, Lee. I should have been paying more attention." she said as she started to rain kisses all over his head. "I'm sorry."

Lee smiled as he wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her deeply. "I think if I get hurt more often I choose you to be my nurse."

Roman smiled against his lips. "I don't mind being your nurse." She crawled onto the table and then straddled his hips. She moaned as she kissed him deeply. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"If you say you're sorry one more time I'm going to take you upstairs and punish…" He trailed off as she kissed him.

"Okay Daddy." she whispered.

He groaned as his hands wrapped around her waist. "Evil woman." She giggled as kissed him again. "Hey!" he said pulling away. "Where is my Christmas gift?"

Roman laughed as she got off him. She walked over to the white couch. "You should come and get it."

Lee growled and got off the table. He stalked her then tackled her onto the couch. He kissed her as she giggled. "So I get you? I can live with that." he said kissing down her neck.

"Maybe you should look lower." She moaned.

"Where, here?" he asked as he cupped her breast then massaged it.

She moaned again. "No, lower."

"Do you mean…" he trailed off when he saw the belly button ring. "Did you pierce it for me?"

"I like what you do to me when you tongue my navel. So I figured if I add a little jewel to it maybe…" She gasped and moaned as his head dipped down and his tongue dipped into her. He swirled his tongue around it and then gently pulled on it with his teeth. She moaned and shuddered. "See…" she breathed.

He chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

"I also got you something else." She told him.

He looked up at her, "Really? I actually like this right now." he said dipping his head to play with it.

She giggled, "No, this is for me… so it the other but still."

"And what would that be?" He asked against her navel.

She shivered, "Lee… stop."

"No a chance."

She moaned as she rolled her body into him. "If you don't… I'm… I'm…"

"Go ahead." he dipped his tongue again and pulled on the ring a little harder.

Roman moaned out her climax as she wrapped herself around his head. "Oh yes… I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

"So am I." he chuckled. Lee pulled away so that he was laying on her and looking up at her. "So… are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have locked yourself in here for a week, you barely eaten anything, I can tell you haven't been sleeping well, and you just walked out the kitchen without saying anything. We are worried about you."

Roman frowned down at him. "I'm fine." she said in a tight voice.

Lee shook his head. "No you are not, now tell me what's going on."

She sighed, "I'm just… tired. This research is kind of getting to me."

"I think you should take a break. Like… maybe a month break."

"I can't do that!" she snapped at him as she pushed him off her. "I need to figure this out. Celes wants Venelope and I'm going to find a way to give her to her and this is also part of my history. I have more of my mother's magic than I thought."

"Was your mom's magic that bad?" He asked.

He sighed, "Not really, just a lot of separating myths from history."

"You know, I hear Myths are history."

"Thats… what's scares me." she whispered. Tears lept into her eyes. If the myths were true she would die by the hands of Venelope's host. She didn't… everyting couldn't end like this. She had too much to lose.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lee said as he sat up and pulled her towards him. "No crying. This is Christmas. We need to be with each other in this moment. Whatever you found we will work together but you will have to tell us."

She nodded. "I know."

"So for now, will you push it all aside and celebrate Christmas with us?" he asked her as he kissed her eyes.

Roman sighed, "I… yes." she said.

"Good, now lets eat some breakfast, spoil Damon until the others get here, and enjoy our family."

"Hey! What did you get me?"

He smiled down at her, "You are just going to have to wait."

"No, no, no, no. I gave you yours."

"You gave me part of it. So until then, you don't get yours." He stood up and walked away before she could get him.

"Not fair!" she complained as she followed him back into the kitchen. "Lee won't give me my gift." she pouted as she sat in a stool at the island.

Celes smiled at her. "I could give you mine to you if that will help." she said softly. She sat in front of an empty plate.

Roman smiled, "The mystery crate? Yes, I wanted to save the best for last but I guess the best will have to given first."

Celes smiled wider and closed her eyes she took a deep breath and waved her hand and the crate showed up in the kitchen. She went over to it and opened it and then with concentration managed to get the object out of it. It was glass ball that stood just above her knees. Inside was a little beach scene with palm trees and what appeared to be a breeze. She turned and smiled. "Its a magical terrarium. I had one made with the Hawaiian habitat. I figure you can add animals if you feel the need or you know not… haha." she beamed and blushed at the same time. "Its kind of… lame but I saw it and thought of you."

"Celes…" She breathed as she looked at it. She knelt down and examined all the flowers and plants. "I have the hawaiian islands at the palm of my hands." She smiled up at her as she brushed tears from her cheeks. "Cel-Bear…" she stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

Celes hugged her back and sighed. "You like it? Really? I just thought, you live here in cold England and you must miss the warm… so I wanted to bring them to you." she whispered eyes filling with tears.

Roman gasped again as she looked at her then kissed her and looked back at the Terrarium. "I can shrink myself and have my own summer vacation!" She was so fascinated by it and torn between kissing her and looking at it that every time she looked at it she went to Celes and kissed her again. "This is… oh my God!"

Celes laughed and wiped tears away watching her. "I'd like to have a Hawaiian getaway after the twins are born." she said with a smile. "We could build a hut on the little beach there and just live like we are on a deserted island… " she moaned.

Harry perked up. "Now thats something I could do." he said.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I get first dibs." she looked at all of them. "Mine."

Roman kissed her again. "Of course you get to go first." She rained more kisses down her face then kissed her deeply. "Think I need alone time with you now."

"Oh, does that mean I get my gift?" she asked pressing into Roman.

"Oh, yes. I also have a new belly button ring you can play with too."

"Hey!" Lee complained.

"You already had your turn and you still haven't given me my gift." she told him as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey!" Damon complained. "You guys are giving gifts to each other? I want mine now."

"Alright little prince. Alright." Celes said then turned to Lee with a wink and stuck out her tongue. "I have a matching one, so I'm going to take full advantage of that." and then she turned to Harry. "You first."

Harry smiled and left the room and brought back in a long package and set it in front of Damon. "Go for it little mate."

Damon tore at it like a demon possessed. Roman laughed as she watched him.

Harry laughed as he got the broom open. "Now its not new, its a really old one but its a start." he said looking down at Damon with pure love on his face.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "I can not be there when you ride that."

Damon looked at the broom as if it was a gift from God. "Oh. My. GOD!" he cried out. "I'm never going to walk again!"

Roman laughed as she wrapped her arm around Celes. "You are so going to walk. You only ride that when you are outside." she told him.

He nodded absentmindedly.

"Well now, who's next?" Celes asked looking around at everyone sticking her tongue between her teeth and biting the ring there.

Lee sighed, "I'll get mine." He left the room and came back with a large box that was just as big as him.

Damon dropped down to the ground and pulled off the wrapping paper. He revealed a large case. He opened the case to reveal Quidditch set.

"Again, its old but its a starter." Lee told him.

Damon ran to him and wrapped himself around his leg. "Thank you." He ran to Harry and wrapped himself around his leg. "Thank you! And you are going down! I will be the next champion with Quidditch." he declared.

Celes smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I guess its my turn then yeah?" she asked and walked out and got his gift. She brought it back in and set it down on the island. "Its not a broom, or anything." she said. It was a little box, wrapped in gold paper.

Again Damon tore at it again. Paper flew left and right until finally he stop.

Celes took the box he revealed and opened it pulling out a long chain with a pendant on the end. She showed it to him. "This is a celtic knot, it binds us together always." she said and pulled her out of her shirt to show him they had matching ones. "I'm apart of you, and you me and this is the symbol of that." she whispered to him as if they were in their own little world.

Black tears ran down his eyes and in that moment he grew tall and wrapped his arms around her gently but strong. "Thank you. Thank you so much." he whispered back.

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "You're my little prince." she looked at his eyes and saw them lighten just a little and gave a little gasp.

He kissed each of her cheeks and hugged her again. "You will always be my Saving Grace, mum, and queen of my heart."

Celes beamed up at him and then blushed looking around at everyone. "Um, we… someone else give him a present." she said as she put the necklace around his neck and then patted his cheek. "So handsome."

Roman smiled as she watched him shrink to his kid size. "Now its my turn." she left and came back pushing in a huge box. She smiled at him. "This is all for you."

Damon's eyes grew big as he looked at it. "For me?" Then he attacked it and started to rip up the paper.

Roman walked over to Celes. "Wait and watch this." she whispered.

When Damon had the paper removed he saw a wooden box. He looked at Roman in confusion.

"Well, keep going." she said as she waved her hand and the box disappeared.

This happened five times and each time the box kept getting smaller and smaller. "Will this ever end!" he growled.

"You are almost there, Sweet Tart." she smiled.

"What did you give him?" Lee whispered as he frowned at her.

"Just watch."

Damon finally sat on the ground with a smaller box and paper all around. He pulled open the box moved the tissue away and screamed!

Celes jumped and looked at him in surprise. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

He ran to her and wrapped himself around her leg. Roman was laughing so hard she was on the ground holding her stomach. For a long moment you didn't hear a sound coming from her then she gasped. "Oh God…"

Lee walked over to the box and sighed. He set the box down on the island to reveal washcloths and bath toys. "Really, Ro?"

Roman was still laughing. "I have… I have to pee…" she gasped out. "Oh God…"

Celes' mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. "Thats horrible." she said and started to shake in laughter. "So truly horrible. I'm horrified for you, little prince. I am." she said but couldn't stop laughing.

Harry laughed so hard there was no sound and Venelope watched them all like they were crazy people.

"Look…" Roman laughed again. "Under…"

Lee picked up the washcloth and found a large bottle of soap. "Ro!" he exclaimed but smiled.

"Oh… I have… to… pee…" she crawled out the kitchen still laughing.

"I hope you pee yourself!" Damon yelled after her. He still held onto Celes' leg.

"Damon, bath stuff doesn't bite." she said to him brushing her hand over his head.

Harry started to make noise again and got up. "I need to… " he trailed off and followed Roman out of the kitchen.

"Well if Roman didn't pee herself, maybe he did?" Cele asked trying to make Damon laugh.

Damon was not amused. "SUCKY GIFT EVER!" he yelled after them.

Roman had just made it to the restroom. She was still on the toilet laughing. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held her stomach. "Oh, God… that was… that was priceless."

Harry walked into the bathroom still laughing and looked at Roman. "Hurry or I'll have to use the sink." he laughed. "Dear God, you are bad."

Roman laughed harder but managed to clean herself and get up. She quickly washed her hands. "I haven't lost my touch, have I?" She calmed down to a chuckle.

Harry went over and used the toilet and still laughing he finished flushed and cleaned his own hand and turned to her still shaking with chuckles. "No, I would have to say that you have not at all."

Roman fanned herself as she walked out the bathroom. She had to take several deep breaths. "That was the best gift ever."

Harry laughed a little and then grabbed her waist and spontaneously kissed her hard. "You are so horrible. Traumatizing him on Christmas." he laughed and rubbed his nose against hers.

She had to fight the urge to strike out on his spontaneous kiss. She had stiffened a little but relaxed. She rubbed her nose against his. "He will live."

Harry felt her tense up. "In fighting form, are we, Ro?" he asked and kissed her again and walked into the kitchen.

Roman glared down at her hands. She needed to stop the dreams. Now that she had gotten the information she needed she needed to find a way to now get Venelope from him but she was not willing to cross that line to do so. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Damon hissed at her then walked out. "Ah, don't be like that, Sweet Tart." she called after him and smiled.

"So… uh are we done? I think thats everyone." Celes said. "I gave Lee his gift this morning and Harrys is for later and Harry gave me mine this morning."

"I uh… I still need to give Harry his." Roman said. "And Lee needs to give me his… so does Harry. Wait here, I'll get Harry's." she left the room and came back shortly. And handed him her gift.

Harry took it and gave her a smile. He unwrapped the box and then looked back at her.

"I… See you writing at the Rolesque and I figured you needed a new one." she told him. "It's cheesy. I know."

Harry shook his head and leaned forward kissing her. "Not cheesy at all. I love it. Thank you." he said and rubbed his nose on her again.

Roman handed Lee a small box and watched him open it.

Lee smiled as he pulled out a silver necklace with a purple butterfly on it. "Now we match." he told her.

"Yes, yes we do." She handed Celes a smaller box.

Celes took the box and gave a little smile. She looked over at Venelope who just watched quietly. "You already got me…" she opened the box

"I had gotten this first but I didn't think it was enough." she said as she pulled out the purple butterfly ring and placed onto her pinkie. "So, I went and got Venelope."

Celes looked down at the little ring. "Thank you baby girl." she whispered and sighed. "So… now we are done?" she asked looking around at all of them.

I'm done." she said then frowned at Lee then to Harry.

"What?" Celes asked her.

Lee smiled, "She wants my gift for her but I told her I'll give it to her later tonight."

"Mine requires a destination." Harry said winking. "So later for me too."

Celes' heart fell a little and she nodded at both of them and went over to start cleaning up the dishes.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you." Roman snapped. "You know I'm not a patient woman and you are going to torture me like this?"

"Ro, mine only works at sunset. I talked to Lee we got it worked out. A little longer." Harry said to her.

Celes pressed her lips together and closed her eyes tight against tears and continued to clean quietly letting them have their moment.

Roman felt angry now. She knew she would be excited but she just… Roman gasped and looked over to Celes. "Cel, I'm feeding off you." she whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry if we angered you."

Celes looked at her and then at Lee. "I'm not mad at you." she said and pulled away scrubbing the plate. She wasn't mad at anyone, she thought.

Roman frowned and felt a little tug on her pants leg. She looked down at Venelope. "May I give you a gift and mama?" she asked sweetly.

Celes turned to her and smiled tears in her eyes. "I would like that little angel." she said softly.

Venelope pulled her know to her knee reached for the unshed tears and blew it up into a crystal ball. She handed it to Celes. "This is a way to contact me." she told her. "I may not always answer but I will answer."

Celes looked at it and fresh tears came to her eyes she sniffed. "Oh." she said and then she lowered herself to the ground and gave into her tears.

Roman held her and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"You know what, It doesn't feel like it right now, right now it feels terrible. My dad is dead, we can't save Venelope, you're hiding in the library doing God know what… and… and… I can't even be happy about…" she cried and then shot a look at Lee and then Harry and then back to Roman. "I need a minute. Just… second to breath." she said.

Roman stood stiffly, all she heard was that she had wanted to lock herself in the library and that she wasn't working hard enough for Venelope. "Fine." She said as he walked out the kitchen.

"Hey, Ro…" Lee started.

"No, Lee. Obviously I'm not working hard enough." she hissed at him. "Just leave me alone." she told him and walked away.

"That… isn't what she said." he said but stood there. "What's going on?" he asked Harry and Celes.

Celes looked up at Lee, "I'm overwhelmed and she isn't talking to me. And… today just sent me over the edge. I should go talk to her." she got up and touched his chest. "Its okay… I'm just being stupid and I let it let me say all those things." she said her lip trembling as she looked at his arm and then back at his face. "I'll go talk to her." she said and looked at Harry before she turned to go.

Roman entered the library and growled. She paced around the room and looked at the journals. She picked a few of them up then she slammed them down on the table. She was supposed to be happy today… She should have made a deal for two day. Then she would have had time to adjust then be… "Augh!"

Celes watched her from the door then she bit her lip and said; "I'm not mad at you, I know you're trying. And you brought her to me today. No doubt it cost you something… I don't want to know, I'm just saying… I'm upset with Lee, Roman not you." she sighed crossing her arms.

Roman frowned, "I… I'm sorry." She deflated. "I'm just… tired. I shouldn't have snapped."

"I'm tired too, I'm not sleeping all that well and from the look of you neither are you. Its okay… you can only hold it together for so long." she whispered.

"Why aren't you sleeping well?" she asked as she sat on the white couch.

"I'm angry, so it makes it hard to sleep. I sleep for maybe three hours then I'm up and roaming the house. I usually finally get to sleep around dawn. This morning I was in the attic when I woke up." Celes shrugged. "I'll live. Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I… I read my mom's journals… they are helpful but…" tears sprang into her eyes. "She tortured Damon." she whispered. "She tortured him so badly."

Celes felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Roman." she said and walked across the room and hugged her tightly.

"I remember some of it. I remember begging her to stop… to leave him alone… I wasn't strong enough to protect him, Cel… Neither one of them."

"It's not your fault. You were a child!" Celes said stroking her hair. "As a child you couldn't have done anything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said.

Roman cried into Celes' shoulder. "I thought… I thought I wouldn't cry over this." she sniffed. "I mean its over and done… why am I crying?" She allowed Celes to rock her as she finished crying. She had nearly dozed off.

" _Pele, come to me." Kamapua'a beckoned to her. "Come to me."_

" _Leave me alone Kamapua'a. I'm trying to spend time with my family!" she growled._

 _Part of him swam into her vision. He smirked at her. "You can't stay away from me for long. We are meant to be together."_

 _She hissed at him, "Leave me alone!"_

" _I will find you, Pele. If its the last thing I do, I will find you."_

She suddenly snapped out of it and sat up straighter. "No…" she rubbed her eyes and looked at Celes. "How… long did I sleep?" she asked as she looked around for a clock. She really needed a clock in the library.

"Only an hour." She said. "I thought you'd want to sleep..."

Roman looked around kind of expecting to see Kamapua'a to jump out. That had never happened before. She had been drowsy before but he had never called out to her. He was either growing stronger or he was… Roman cleared her throat and looked at Celes. She gave a little smile. "I'm sorry."

Celes gave a tired smile and yawned "it's alright, I wanted to stay to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry about what I said to you." She said blushing and resting her forehead on Roman's.

"Don't be." she told her. "I think we are just both stressed. Me with my research and you with being pregnant and then the pass of you father." she gave a little smile and kissed her. "I just want you to be happy and if bringing Venelope here brings you happiness I will do that. But today we need to focus on that."

Celes nodded. "You make me happy all the time. Just don't get yourself hurt or worse killed..." She said looking away biting her lip. "I couldn't live if you died, you know that."

Roman knew she didn't know about the myths of the two gods warring against each other but it really had struck a nerve. She also looked away as tears came to her eyes. This was stupid she couldn't possibly be part of that myth. She pulled Celes towards her. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I do, and I love you too." Celes said hugging her tightly. "Don't say it like its a goodbye though it scares me."

She pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "I won't." she rubbed her arm and held her as tight as she could. "I think we may need to apologize to the boys… well, I know I have too."

Celes pulled back with a blush. "I do too, I kind of brought all this on by acting spoiled."

"I think we all need to be spoiled every now and then." she smiled at Celes and brushed some of her red hair out of her face. She kissed the lock of hair, "Will you allow me to spoil you?"

Celes gave her a tender smile. "I'll let you spoil me, but not right now." She said. "Today is more than just about me or you and we forgot that."

Roman sighed, "Yeah, you're right." she smiled at her and then her smile grew bigger. "Damon's reaction to my gift was priceless." she chuckled.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Poor baby, come on its likely that our family is here and Harry and Lee have been making excuses for us." Celes said offering her hand.

"Okay." They made their way to the living room and was nearly ran over by kids. Roman laughed as she allowed them to push her over. She loved them so very much. She always wanted a herd of kids and now they were on their way to having them.

Lee grabbed Celes' arm and pulled her into the dark hallway. He smiled down at her. "Feel familiar?" he asked as he kissed her.

Celes gasped and then gave a little moan. "Our family is here." She said not pulling away.

"I know but hold on one more moment." He said against her lips. He kissed her again then slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned when he felt her tongue ring. He twirled something around in her mouth then pulled back. He kissed her lips gently. "I was going to wait later when it was dark to give it to you but with the way you kept wanting your gift without saying I had no choice but to give it to you.

Celes gave a blush. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I... Didn't think..." She trailed off biting her tongue between her teeth.

Lee smiled at her as he pulled up a mirror for her. He cupped his hand and spit out her old tongue ring and gave it to her. "I thought you needed a new one and I've been waiting to do that."

Celes' eyes widened, she stuck out her tongue.

"I made sure the jeweler put all our initials engraved on the ball." he gave a wicked smile. "Your tongue, does belong to all of us after all."

Celes gave a little laugh. "It's my own brand of magic." She said and stuck her tongue out again to look at her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you." She whispered, she turned to him. "I need to stop doubting you." She sighed.

He cupped her face. "Yes you do. I had a plan to plant you under the mistletoe change it, then have Harry kiss you and Roman kiss you." He kissed her again. "Next time I'm going to allow you to suffer throughout the whole day until its time for my plan to take effect."

Celes smiled and pressed into him. "We could still do all that..." She trailed off and looked away. "Sorry I messed it all up." She said frowning.

He sighed and held her in her arms. "You are just upset about a lot of things. It's okay. I'll let you pass since you are pregnant right now." He kissed her again and smile. "I kind of do like pulling you into dark hallways though… I know its our thing but I must admit I also like pulling you and Ro into secluded places and surprising you both… I just hope one day I don't pull Harry into one."

Celes gave a laugh."Only you can prevent that. As for dark corridors. Let me say it was thrilling..." She moaned and closed her eyes. "The first time you touched me was when we were hiding from Filtch and his damn cat. I was so shocked."

"You mean like this?" he asked as his hand slid down to her the top of her pants and played with her hip. THen his slipped his hand down and slid his fingers into her core. "I think it went something like that." he breathed against her ear.

Celes lifted her leg and pressed into his hand. "Oh God." She whispered. "This is so hot."

He kissed her as he worked her core and pressed closer to her. He moaned into her ear. "This is what you wanted to do, isn't it?"

Celes nodded biting her lip. "Yes." She said, and rolled her hips.

"Remember you have to scream into my shoulder." he whispered and worked her harder. THe leaned down and nipped at her neck.

Celes moaned and pressed her mouth into his shoulder. The rolled her hips faster as she got closer to her climax.

With his thumb he flicked her clit and kissed her neck. He enjoyed this re-enactment much more than the first time. He groaned and nipped at her ear.

Celes moaned and her mind went blank as she felt the orgasm coming, she was right there. "Lee..." She whispered pressing into him.

"Its okay," he whispered. "Go ahead." he told her still working her.

Her entire body started shaking as she screamed into his shoulder when she came. She was floating somewhere else as she rode the orgasm out. She moaned and quivered against him, glad she didn't have to make a quick exit and she could savor what just happen. No guilt, no pain. "That's was..."

"Better than the first time?" He nodded. "I agree, I like this better."

"I do too, I think we keep redoing everything. We are going backwards." She gasped still trying to control herself.

He chuckled, "I noticed that with a lot of our things. Not just you and me, also with Ro and me too. We _are_ happier now and we understand everything much more better." He kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips. "Keep that in mind, Mama Bear. We are happy, even though we are going through a rough patch. I rather have rough patches then an easy life. It makes me appreciate our easy times much more."

Celes smiled up at him and kissed the corners of his mouth then kissed him. "I have so much to make up for, I spent so much time dwelling on the past it stunted not only my relationship with you, but mine with Ro, and Harry too. I over think everything." She laughed. "Okay enough sentiment, our family is here." She whispered and pressed close again. "Maybe for New Years we can re-enact the living room..." She said.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "How about we do the one where you came in tell us you were pregnant with my child and caught me and Ro snogging… it was getting good… and I do like when you watch us." he gave a little growl then tapped her on the butt. "Come on Mama Bear, the family is going to start questioning about us."

"Lead me on, Papa Bear. And I do like to watch..." She said eyes shining with happiness.

He laughed and walked her into the living room. He set her next to Harry. "I gave it to her." he told him then walked over to Roman and sat behind her.

Harry turned to Celes and right there in front of the world kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth to feel her ring. He pulled back and kissed her stunned lips again. "Better?" He asked and she nodded numbly still a little taken off guard.

Then she smacked his arm. "You knew!"

Roman turned her face to her then kissed her making sure she got a good feel of the ring and moaned. "You are spoiled." she told her and kissed her again. "But I like this too." she told her. She winked at her then went back to Lee, sitting in front of him and smiled at Celes.

Celes smiled and blushed and curled into Harry's side as the day faded away into late afternoon, Harry stood and went over to Roman and offered his hand. "Come on, your gift awaits."

Roman shot to her feet. "I had forgotten." She told him as she took his hand.

Harry looked at Lee and then to Celes. "Back in an hour." He pulled out a blindfold and tied it over Roman's eyes and then took her hand and led her to the foye.

"An hour and a blindfold? Was I naughty or nice?" she teased as she held onto his hand.

Harry growled and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Both." He said and apperated.

They showed up on a beach, the smell of flowers heavy in the air. He took off the blindfold and pointed her to a white tent blowing in the breeze and then turned her to the sunset. "This is what you get. Sweets and Hawaii." He whispered into her ear.

Roman smiled as she pressed her back into his chest and made him wrap his arms around her. She was nervous as she looked around. She sent her magic around to make sure she was alone and no one was around. She bit her lip as she looked at the sunset then up at him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome, you're distracted though. Your guard is up. Please tell me what's going on. I can help." He said kissing her ear.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "I think I found the new evil that you and the ministry have been tracking…" she whispered. "He… uh… He brings me here in my dreams sometimes." she shook a little.

Harry stiffened turned her around and took her hand leading her over to the tent he made her sit and sat down in front of her, his body between her legs, grabbed a brick of chocolate broke some off and gave it to her. "Eat, and tell me everything. I won't say anything to anyone, but you need to talk to someone."

More tears ran down her eyes as she shook her head. "I… can't tell you everything."

"Damn it, Ro. Why the hell not? I love you I won't judge you no matter what." He said kissing her a little harder than he intended.

She clung to him as he did. "He touches me… I fight him but he still touches me but when he does I come every time." she cried. "In order to get Venelope here I had all him to touch me without fighting him." she pulled back and looked at him with all seriousness. "You cannot tell Celes."

"I won't. But I will do _anything_ to make him stop touching you." Harry said kissing her again. "You're not his."

She cried again and told him what she learned from the myths of the two powers fighting each other, what her mother did to Damon, and what she learned from Venelope. "I… I know I'm not his, Harry. I belong to you, Celes, and Lee… but I can't help myself when he is around. I am so angry and we fight but it just…" she shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

Harry looked into her face. "You're not doing this alone anymore. I'm going to be with you on this from now on. No arguments. You _need_ someone and if you wont have Lee or Celes help I will. You can't keep doing this alone. We are going to find away to sever… whatever ties you to this guy." he said. "I will help you figure out how to get Venelope for Celes, no more doing this alone Roman." he kissed her again.

She nodded. She really did need someone. She needed another warrior and that is what Harry was. Celes was too… delicate at this moment and Lee… She sniffed again. "I can't tell Lee… it would probably break his heart to know that I'm attracted to someone else beside you all… I… can't. Harry you can't tell them any of this… especially Celes about the myth of the two powers killing each other…" her breath started to become short as if she couldn't take enough air in and her chest started to tighten. "I… can't… leave you all…"

Harry grabbed her head and put it between her knees. "Deep breaths, you're not going anywhere, I will not let that happen. You are always going to stay with us. Keep breathing slowly, deeply." he said and then pulled her head back up to look at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything, in this _I'm_ your partner. We wont say anything unless you want to." he said and to stop the panic attack completely he kissed her deeply.

Roman sighed into his kiss then moaned. "Thank you, Harry."

"I love you." he said and moaned. "We have about 15 minutes before the time I told Lee I'd have you back. What do you want to do?" he asked.

She crawled down to the ground wit him, "Hold me, please." she whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined your gift."

He pulled her close and kissed her head. "You didn't ruin anything." he said to her. "I still got you all to myself." He rocked her and hummed a song.

They watched as the sun lowered. It was like their first date, except she wasn't nervous about him. She smiled up at him and kissed his chin. "We are waiting for the green light."

"Yes we are, when the worlds come together." he whispered back.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder then looked around at the tent full of sweets. "What did you originally have planned? Giveing me a sugar high then jumping your bones?" she teased.

Harry gave a moan. "Our favorite activity, Ro. Desserts and sex." he whispered kissing her the top of her head.

"I think you would have cheated me." she pouted as she leaned over for a chocolate cake. "I don't think an hour would have been enough time." She licked her finger. "Can we take this back home with us, though?"

"I'll have Winky and Kreacher come get it." Harry said chuckling. "You may be right about that though, but I had to negotiate this time out with Lee and work around our family being at the house most of the day. But you do have a birthday coming up… or Boxing day…"

Roman giggled, "That is true. But until then." she licked the chocolate sauce and then turned and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she shared the chocolate. "I'll have to give you a tease."

Harry moaned and pulled her to him. "Tease away, but boxing day is tomorrow." he growled and kissed her again, deeper this time.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry… we only have… like ten minutes left."

"Then you'd better get your pants off quick." he growled working his own down and then moving to hers passion taking over.

She giggled as she shimmed out of her jeans and laid down in front of him. "Do as you please in your ten minutes." she squealed out minutes.

Harry did, he leaned down over her pushed her shirt up and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he entered her hot and fast. He picked up one of her legs and lifted it to his hip and thrust into her. He released her nipple and kissed her fiercely.

Roman kissed him back as she moaned. She thrust back onto him with as much speed. She ran her hands through his hair and bit at his neck. "seven minutes." she breathed.

Harry moaned and picked her up sitting on his knees he kept her firmly connected and grabbed her hips moving her up and down. "I know, we can be done by then." he panted biting her neck lightly and then her shoulder. "God, I could do this forever with you."

She gave a shuddering moan as she felt excitement bloom in her stomach. She rocked harder onto him as he held him closer. "Oh, God!" she moaned. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and tried to stop herself from screaming out her moans. "Me too…" she felt her climax reach for her. "Five minutes."

Harry thrust harder as he came closer to climax. "Oh God, who knew counting down would be hot." he said and pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes. "Roman, look at me. I want to see you when you come." he panted sweat starting to cover him.

She whimpered and looked at him. "three minutes." she told him as she rode him harder. "Harry, I'm… I'm…" she panted then kissed him.

Harry nodded. "Now, Roman. Right now." he said and thrust deeper as he came, he moaned loudly watching her.

Roman screamed out her climax but never lost her eye contact with him. Her body shook and she fell into him. SHe closed her eyes and held him tighter. She chuckled and pressed her lips to his neck. "We still have a minute left."

Harry smiled down at her. "I guess we do. Get dressed. I should take you back… as tempted as I am to make us late…" he moaned as he pulled out of her shivering. "We need to get back."

She groaned but nodded. She pulled on her jeans and fixed her shirt. She grabbed a box of white chocolate strawberries and bit into one. She sighed, "These are good."

Harry nicked one from the box and bit into it. "Yes they are." he kissed her and then licked the strawberry juices off her lips. "Sweet." he said pulling her close to him and apperating them back to the forye. "Just in time I think, be ready tomorrow though. And come get me when you're ready to… start research again." he said and kissed her again.

She nodded and licked her lips as she walked into the living room where the family was. She took one more strawberry then passed it around to the kids. She fed the strawberry to Lee then kissed him. "You taste good too." she giggled.

He laughed and kissed her.

Celes watched them pressing her lips together then turned to Harry and gave him a smile. He came over and kissed her and she gave a little moan. "You taste like strawberries and Roman." she said to him and he chuckled.

Roman sat next to Celes and kissed her neck. "I saved you the last bite." she told her.

Celes wiggled a little and smiled. "Yum." she whispered.

Roman giggled and fed her the last bite. She kissed her then went back to sitting on the ground with the kids. Damon even forgave her and was also jumping on her.

Celes watched from her place in between Lee's legs and next to Harry. Venelope seamless integrated into their family although Celes' heart gave a little tug because she would have to go back to her host soon. She leaned her head on Lee's knee and took Harry's hand. She was so happy in that moment tears came to her eyes.

"Hey George, I hear you had an incident with the blackout bombs." Roman teased. "You know, I did warn you that putting them out on display would cause some problems."

"Yeah I know." he grumbled. "That was the second display that week too."

Celes laughed. "Maybe we could come with a better way to contain them so that doesn't happen so often." she suggested to him. "Id rather not get knocked over again thanks, still have a bruised tailbone." she said as she watched Alaric go over to his father and crawl into his lap. Blaise sat close to Ginny who was pregnant as well with their third.

"Yeah!" Roman told him. " _Of course I'm willing to kiss your bruised tailbone._ Roman told Celes through their private connection. She winked at her too.

"No, we aren't putting them on display anymore. I decided to do the dungbombs." George teased.

"I _do not_ want to be in the shop when that gets knocked over!" Harry said and Celes shook her head blushing from Roman's words.

Roman smiled and winked at her. "What about the love potions?" she suggested.

"You know, we didn't have any problems with those until about a few years back. Some girl was angry that her mum couldn't get her one that she opened one and made a few boys take it. It was a mess."

Ron gave a groan. "Could we just not talk about love potions?" he asked and Harry barked out a laugh.

"Thinking about Remilda there Ron?" he teased.

"Oh yes, Harry its what I do in my spare time. Remember the time a girl nearly killed me." he said and then looked at Hermione. She was looking at him sternly but didn't say anything and Celes felt a bubble of laughter as she watched them. Those two were always crashing into one another. She shook her head.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering." Roman said as she scooted closer to her leg and laid her head on her lap. "If you would be interested in performing at Rolesque."

"I don't mind." she said.

Everyone in the room grew quiet and Roman's head snapped up to look at her. "Really? Truely? You would put on a costume and everything?"

She shrugged and gave a nervous look around. "No, I don't mind. Ron and I went there opening night and I have been wanting to go back since."

Roman hit Ron, "You dweeb, you need to bring her to the club. Make it a date night, she do a little tease for you and then you need another child."

Ron blushed deeply and Celes laughed. "I want to see that!" she said smiling at her cousin who just sat looking like a cherry with orange hair. She kept laughing along with everyone else. The conversation turned to the people they had loved and lost and Celes felt her heart tighten, everyone danced around the subject of her dad and she appreciated it.

She leaned back and had a sudden memory. "I remember shortly after my brother seeked me out the first time he looked at me from the Hufflepuff table and smiled at me. I remember thinking I was so lucky because I got to Hogwarts and got a brother and the best friend a girl could ask for all in one year." she whispered to no one in particular. The room had gone silent when she started talking though.

Roman smiled at her. "Did she ever tell you she crawled into my bed the first night too?"

Celes blushed and looked at her. "Only because I can't sleep alone… and I think i knew… i mean apart of me must have… I just… always felt very comfortable with you."

Roman smiled and blew her a kiss.

"I still remember Celes standing up with a burst of energy yelling at Draco, 'We have Harry Potter.'." George teased.

"I did and then you and Fred proceeded to chant that for most of the night." she said with a smile.

"I remember that, its the first time I really saw you… " Harry said looking at her.

"See I was a matchmaker then too." Roman said dreamily. "She was so upset that she didn't get Slytherin because Draco glared at her. I pointed out the best way to get to him was to have Harry in your house… I mean really, who would get in close with someone from a different house… especially Slytherin." she frowned then looked over to Blaise. "Oh, sorry." she told him.

"Har har." Blaise said but he was smiling. "You know, Draco lives in America now. He writes these books about a magical Archaeologist under the pen name Drake Matthews. They're quite… um, smutty." Blaise said with a laugh.

Celes' eyes widened. "Those books are by Draco? Oh no, I can never read one again… thats just… way to ruin my favorite author Blaise." Celes said pouting and blushing making a mental note to burn them all.

"Doesnt he have a kid now?" Harry asked curious.

"Only one, yeah he was born a year after the final battle. Scorpious… I believe." Blaise said.

"What is up with the reptile and bug names." Roman muttered.

"I remember the day I saw you." Lee told her. "You sat up on the stool with the sorting hat." He chuckled. "You looked cute for a while you sat there and I had often tried to think what it was that it was saying to you but if I know you at all you were probably arguing with it."

Roman blushed, "I wasn't arguing with it." she grumbled.

"I argued with it, it wanted to make me a Slytherin." Harry said shrugging. "I was not having that… no, no. So I told it no."

Roman laughed, "You too? I was like hell no! Not up in here." she looked over at Blaise again. "Sorry again." she teased.

Blaise shook his head and wrapped an arm around Ginny as her eyes drooped. "I'd like to think I'm walking proof that not all Slytherins are bad, well me and Dalton Gray." he said shrugging. "Oh, your dad will be by tomorrow. He couldn't make it today, stuck in all day meetings."

Roman held Damon closer to her and nodded at him. "I don't think you are walking proof that all Slytherins are bad. I think you are just a Hufflepuff gone wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs, my brother and Tonks were." Celes pointed out before Blaise could act offended.

"Exactly, the secret is, is the that doesn't choose you do." Harry said. "You choose who you'll be. The house doesn't define you, what you do with that house defines you."

Roman laughed, "That's true… Ced and Tonks should have been Gryffindors if you ask me." she stuck her tongue out at Celes. and winked at her. "So from now on, Blaise will be known as the Hufflepuff gone wrong."

"Yeah thanks for that." he said smiling at her.

Celes sat up suddenly when a pain shot through her abdomen and then stopped. "Bodys getting ready for a day that isn't even going to be here for another like five months. Stupid pregnancy. I can barely use magic… its driving me insane." she said rubbing her back irritatedly as her stomach growled too. She looked up at Lee. "Food?"

He smiled at her, "Anything you want."

"One of the best husbands ever." she said. "I want turkey! Oh on a sandwich with cranberries and stuffing and gravy and..." she stopped and looked around. "What?"

Roman was laughing as everyone else was chuckling. "Pregnancy food is good at the time." she said.

Lee shook his head and kissed Celes on the forehead. "I'll get it. Does anyone else want anything?"

"Oh!" Damon said as he shot to his feet. "Me, me, me, me, me! I want some more turkey, some, mashed potatoes…"

"Oh, just come on before you eat me out of house and home with your thoughts." Lee told him.

Celes smiled at them as they went and scooted closer to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder. All the while they were talking Molly and Arthur has just sat and listened, they sat close on the couch similar to most of the couples in the room.

"I actually think its time to go back to the Burrow." Molly said softly. "Are we taking the babies with us?" she asked looking from Roman to Celes.

Roman looked all of them. "Unfortunately, yes. I have been doing a lot of research and its not going to well." she caressed Luke's cheek and Rainy's hair.

Celes reached out as Jude and Noah crawled into her lap and Harry hugged all of them close. "We will come by and visit all the time though. Thank you Mama…." Celes' words hitched before she cleared her throat. "Papa." she whispered the last word to Arthur and Harry's arms tightened around her.

Roman frowned and looked sadly over to Celes she used some of her powers to sooth her a bit. She smiled up at Noah, "Hey, Mister Man. We have a birthday to celebrate soon. You ready?"

Noah gave a huge grin and got up and jumped on Roman tackling her to the ground. "Yes I am!" he said laughing.

Roman laughed and kissed his cheeks, "Is there something special you want?"

Noah looked at her very seriously, Celes' little thinker that one, "I want everybody to be happy… oh and a really big party!" he said.

"Just like his mom, this one." Roman smiled. "Okay, Mister Man. We will be happy." he kissed his cheeks again.

"Good. And the party?" he looked at Celes.

She smiled at him. "Later that afternoon we can have a party, but your Mama has plans for that morning." she said looking at Roman heatedly.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. " _Ooh baby. Ooh baby."_ she teased in their private link.

Celes just wiggled her eyebrows as Molly and Arthur stood. "Lets go then." Molly said clapping her hands. "Are Alaric and Nick going home with you Blaise?"

"They can if they want, Gins pretty pooped out though so youll have to be quiet." he told them.

Roman smiled at Lark, "Remember the silencing charm I gave you? Hang it on the door while she is napping then jump your daddy."

Blaise gave a mock gasp. "Mutiney." he said and Alric laughed as he and Nick attacked him. "Not yet." Blaise gasped standing the two boys hanging on him. He offered a hand to his wife and helped her stand and they went over and said their goodbyes and then they were gone.

Roman smiled as everyone started to saying their goodbyes and were soon gone. She looked over to Celes and Harry. Then she remembered something. "I have something for you guys to see. Stay here." she told them as she jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Okay…" Celes said and smiled at Harry she leaned in and kissed him and went over to Venelope. "My sweet baby angel when do you have to leave?" she asked.

She pulled up a sleeve and looked down at the countdown on her arm. "An hour." she told her.

Celes felt tears fill her eyes but bit her lips to stop them. "I'm glad you were here today. I hope we can have you here all the time soon."

Harry watched them and his heart hurt for his wives. He knew the next months at least were going to be hard on all of them. He smiled as Celes pulled Venelope close and hugged her tightly.

Venelope wrapped her arms around her and ran her tiny hand through her hair. "You can contact me any time." she whispered.

"I will my sweet baby angel." Celes said back to her as Lee walked in with a sandwich piled high with all the things she asked for Damon was on his heels and she grabbed the little boy and hugged him close to her. "I want some Damon love." she said and kissed his little cheek.

Damon laughed. "Daddy Lee, hold my plate while I show you how to take care of a grown woman." he teased and held tight to Celes.

Celes giggled and looked from Lee to Harry. "Looks like you guys have some competition." she teased and kissed Damon's cheek again. Then she pulled his shirt out of his pants and pulled it up blowing a raspberry on his belly making him squeal.

"See," the told Lee as he pulled away from Celes. "More action here."

Roman laughed, "Good thing I took a picture of it." she told him. She smiled at Lee then walked over to Celes and Harry. "I took this picture last week. Aren't they cute!" she showed them the picture of Damon sleeping next to Lee and Lee sleeping with the book on his chest.

Celes took the picture and tears filled her eyes. "The cutest." she sniffed. "Stupid hormones." she grumbled and Harry rubbed her back.

"None of these of me and the little mate lying around are there, I may have to destroy them for security purposes." he teased with a wink.

Roman laughed, "I will take that challenge."

"What did she do?" Lee asked as he walked over and looked at the picture. He groaned. "Why would you take this picture?"

"It was perfect!"

"It is, we could start a wall, over there take pictures of our life and then just pin them up over there." Celes suggested.

"Oh, I like that." Roman told her. "This will be the first picture… You know, we need to take photos or ourselves. Like couples do but there are four of us. Then a big family picture."

"I have some thoughts for that, we can use the magical camera to capture the whole moment and then the muggle one for still shots." Celes said eyes alight with ideas for all this.

"Oh yes! I like that a lot. In the still photos we can do me and you. You and Harry. Me and Lee. You and Lee. And me and Harry."

"Hey what about me and Lee? We could totally do that." Harry said with a wink.

Roman laughed, "Oh, that would be hot."

Lee groaned. "Yet again I am the object of Harry's joke. Are you sure you don't want any lip action from me. I think I just might have to kiss you if you keep trying to get my attention."

Harry laughed and puckered his lips. "Come here big boy" he teased and Celes was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Stop, stop, you're going to make me go into labor." she gasped.

Roman was also laughing. "Oh, man that was priceless!" she sighed and wiped tears from her eyes. "Too good."

Celes grabbed for her sandwich still laughing. "From what was said earlier, part of me thinks its only a matter of time for you two." she teased Lee sticking her tongue out.

Lee leaned forward and sucked on her tongue. "Only for you." he teased.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "I want tongue action too!" she said getting between them and doing the same to Celes.

Celes moaned and then sighed. "Damn you both." she said. "I've made you into monsters… go get my tongue pierced and all of sudden everyone wants a piece of it. That was not the plan."

"Wasn't it though, you know you got that on a sex high, maybe you were thinking about all this when you got it." Harry said kissing her, he dipped his tongue in her mouth and ran it over the ring and she moaned again.

Roman laughed, "A sex high. I like that." she felt her pants leg get tugged and she looked down at Venelope.

"It's that time." she told Roman. She smiled at Celes. "I really enjoyed my time with you."

Celes cupped her cheek. "I will miss you every minute, sweet baby angel." she whispered leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Roman looked over to Harry, "Will you come with us?" she whispered.

Harry stood up and picked up Venelope and grabbed Roman's hand. "Lets go." he said squeezing her hand.

They walked to the library and she sat down on the white couch bed. Venelope smiled at her. "Before we go I still need to give you my gift."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you have a crystal ball of sorts?" she asked Roman. "Its to help you sleep."

"Oh! I do, hold on." she apparated to the basement grabbed her dreamcatcher and aperated back. "I have… my dreamcatcher. I was using it but it wasn't helping at all no matter how much I adjusted it."

"That is because he has a hold on you. He pulls you into his dream." she waved her hand over the crystal ball. "This will cloud him so that you may have time to set up your blocks or pull him into your dream… your battleground, your terms."

Roman's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." she told her. "Thank you very much." She wiped at her eyes and then hugged her. "I will find away to get him to let you go." She set the dream catcher to the side and laid down next to her. She looked up at Harry and held out her hand. "We have an edge this time." she smiled.

Harry gave a little smile. "One more thing, this morning you called her Pele. Don't call her that anymore. Her name is Roman." he said and kissed Roman's forehead.

Venelope nodded, "Okay."

Roman didn't know how much that meant to her. She was Roman she wasn't Pele. She had her own identity. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime." he said and laid down on the other side of her. "You're Roman, always will be no matter what that bastard says. And you're mine, Lee's and Celes'."

Roman nodded and kissed him as her eyes became heavy. "I am Roman." she sighed then fell asleep pulling Harry and Venelope into her dreams.

 _Roman sighed as she woke in her dream she was in a white room. It was genery and impersonal. That is how it should be. She stood up just as Harry appeared and then Venelope. Roman cracked her neck and loosened her shoulders._

 _Harry gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes stretching his limbs. He opened his eyes and looked determinedly around the room and stood at guard._

" _Ready?" Roman asked him._

" _Yes, I am." Harry said looking down at her for a minute. "We should spare sometime." he said spontaneously._

 _Roman laughed, as she flexed her arm muscles. "I don't think you can handle this." she gave him a gentle tap on his chin with her fist._

 _Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "You'd be surprised." he whispered._

 _A chill of excitement ran through her body. "Now that… I like." she smiled and kissed him. "Behave yourself." she told him. She sighed as she felt Kamapua'a make his way to them._

" _He's coming isn't he?" Harry asked pulling away from her after one final kiss._

 _Kamapua'a appeared in front of them and he looked pissed. He glared at Roman then down at Venelope. He grabbed the connection between them and brought her up to his eye level. "What did you do?" he growled at her and shook her. "What did you do?"_

" _I… I protected her." she whispered back with black tears running down her cheeks._

 _He hissed at her and dropped her at his feet. "I will deal with you later." He glared at Roman then his glare became deeper when he saw Harry. "Who is he?"_

" _I'm her husband." Harry said to him, meeting his glare with his own._

 _Roman raised her chin defiantly and Kamapua'a smiled as he quickly moved towards her. For a moment you only saw a blur of him but Roman saw it coming. He had used that move too many times before. She waved her hand a shield fell over her and Harry. "We are done here." she told him._

" _Oh no, Pele. We are never done." he growled. "We are only getting started."_

 _Harry growled at him. "Her name is Roman,_ not _Pele." he's said in a low voice._

 _Roman gave a shiver. "You have her back, you can leave now."_

 _Kamapua'a broke through the shield and grabbed Roman. He twisted her arm behind her back and wrapped an arm over to her breast as he watched Harry. "Her earthly name means nothing." He licked the side of her neck and Roman bit her lip as she watched Harry. She tried hard to fight the moan that escaped her lips._

 _Harry reacted, he stepped forward looked down at Roman for a minute and hit Kamapua'a in the face and grabbed Roman as he went stumbling back in surprise. "Her earthly name as you call it means everything." Harry said and pulled Roman close to him. "Leave."_

 _Kamapua'a laughed, "So now you hide behind a man? I will allow you your cowardice but remember, I'm coming for you. I know where you are and I'm coming for you." with that said he vanished and the shields were back up._

 _Roman held Harry tighter. "I… panicked." she told him. "I panicked and I forgot this was my dream."_

" _Its okay, its alright now. Its okay. I got you. Nothing will ever happen to you with me by your side." Harry said kissing her forehead. "We will get through this."_

 _She nodded and buried her face into his chest. "At least now I can sleep."_

" _Yes, at least now you can sleep. But if you're still unsure dont hesitate to pull me into your dreams and I'll be there." he said rocking her slightly._

 _She nodded and gave as sigh of relief._

Roman's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. She was being crushed by Harry's body weight on her. "Harry…" she groaned.

Harry woke up and looked down and gave a little smile. "Sorry." he moved slightly off of her but not completely, he didn't want to stop touching her yet. He wanted her to be okay first.

She yawned and stretched a little. She looked up at him. "You should go to Celes. Don't she have a Christmas gift to give you?"

Harry smiled and brushed back her hair. "Are you going to be okay? What he did… I can tell it really got to you."

Roman frowned at him, "I… I'll be okay. I just need… uh… I just need a hot shower to scrub myself and I'll be fine."

Harry sighed. "You're not dirty, Ro." he said and kissed her to prove the point. "Still good."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she shook her head. "I have to, Harry. It don't feel right."

Harry kissed her again and nodded. "Okay, do you want help?" he asked.

She gave a slight smile, "Go to Celes. I will be fine. I'm stronger than what I look like."

Harry nodded and sat up. "You're also a lot more vulnerable than you let on. If you need me, call. I will come." he said leaning over to kiss her once more.

"I will I promise."

Harry looked at her one last time and left the library and make his way down to the living room where he had left Lee and Celes. They were in the middle of the room revolving in a circle humming to one another. He smiled and watched for a few minutes crossing his arms and leaning on the door jam. Celes looked up when she saw him move and her eyes lit up. She looked up at Lee and kissed him and then came over and took Harry's hand leaving Lee standing in the middle of the living room.

"I have been thinking about you all day." she said tugging on his hand as she led him to their room.

"Really, all good thoughts I hope." Harry said with a grin as Celes pulled him through the door of their room and then shut it.

"Always good thoughts." she said and kissed him. Then she pushed him onto the bed and smiled. "You have to undress yourself, leave your boxers on though. I'll be right back." she said and left the room to the bathroom.

Harry did as she told him to and laid back down on the bed and waited for Celes. When she came out of the bathroom his whole body reacted to her. She was completely naked except for a bow stuck to her belly.

"Happy Christmas." she whispered walking slowly over to the bed.

"You're my present?" he asked her swallowing and licking his lips.

"I've not been a very good wife lately. Dealing with all my own stuff… I haven't taken care of you lately." she said getting onto the bed and walking on her knees until she straddled his hips.

"Can I…?" he asked reaching for the bow.

"Not just yet." Celes said stopping his hand. She gave a little smiled and leaned down kissing his chest. He ran his hands through her hair and heard her moan. She looked up at him and then lowered her mouth to his manhood, which she took out through the hole of his boxer shorts. She took him inside her mouth and swirled the piercing around the tip of the shaft and then took him in deeper moaned and making Harry shiver.

He held her head as she worked up and down, all the while maintaining fantastic suction. He started to thrust his hips as he grew more aroused and closer to release. He moaned and sighed along with her.

"What have you done with Celes?" he asked and was rewarded with the plesant sensation of her laughing. She started to work him more fiercely and he thrusted into her mouth. She was doing something with her tongue while she sucked that made his mind go blank with desire and passion. Suddenly he was coming in her mouth. She gave a little sigh and swallowed twice before she moved away from him. and crawled back up on top of him looking down at him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked panting.

"That was a blow job, Harry." Celes said sitting down on top of his hips again.

"Good God." he growled grabbing her hips and pulling the bow off her belly. He leaned up and kissed her belly and then her breasts while she laughed and held his head. "You cant do that, I'll get ery…"

"Wild?" she asked giving a small smile.

Harry groaned and looked into her eyes. "Celes." he said and she nodded.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"I can't do that with you. I… you'll have a panic attack and you know it." he whispered to her.

Celes pouted but then she nodded. "I know." she said sadly. "I wish sometimes I could though, it looks so fun." she said with a wink.

Harry moaned thinking about it. "Stop with the porn." he moaned.

"Well we can just think about it…" she suggested kissing his neck.

"No… " he muttered as he lifted her hips and brought her down on top of him. She gasped and giggled into his neck.

"Okay, fine. But you only win because… " she trailed off and gasped as Harry thrust into her.

"Stop talking." he muttered and she started to meet his thrusts.

He grabbed her hips to help her bare some of the extra weight and she moaned as he moved her faster on him.

"Oh God." she moaned throwing her head back.

Encouraged by her reaction Harry pumped a little harder and faster and found himself heading to another climax. He looked at Celes her head back in pure ecstasy and he couldn't help himself and came. He didnt even get the chance to warn Celes it just happened. Thank God she was coming too or he would have felt bad. He gave another groan as Celes collapsed on top of him.

"That was good." she muttered.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." she sighed and rolled off of him and looked over at him. "I'm sorry I didn't you something more."

"Dont be, this was perfect." he said and pulled her to him. "You going to stay all night tonight?"

"I hope so." she whispered sleepily.

His heart clenched a minute but her kissed her. "Try."

"I will, I still love you." she sighed.

"I still love you too." he said and laid down thinking about the events of the day chalking the day to not being a total failure. Always a little bumpy that's how life was, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He finally drifted off to sleep.

After Harry had left Roman went to their room and scrubbed her self. She sat on the ground and let the hot water wash over her. She hated that she responded to him. She hated that he knew she would every time. Hot tears rolled down her eyes as she sat there. She had a whole lot of questions and she knew none would be answered by her father. He knew nothing more of her mother's magic than what was in the books of myths and legends.

After the water had started to run cooler she turned off the water and changed into some night cloths. She went back to the library and picked up her dream catcher. She was going to be able to sleep peacefully finally. She cleared off her desk then left the library. Roman smiled when she found Lee in the living room arguing with Damon over quidditch.

"I don't care what you say Krum is the best of the best!" Damon told him.

"Oh, my God! You don't even know what you are talking about! Have you ever seen Harry play?"

"It don't matter he is an old and he is losing his edge. Especially around you and the women… too much sex." Damon told him.

Lee barked a laugh. "I don't know where you get these twisted little demented ideas but, Harry is still great."

"Not when I get done with him. "I'm going to be the best snitch Hogwarts ever seen."

"Good luck with that cause Quidditch is in his blood. I bet Lark would be a good snitch catcher."

"What! Not even close!"

"Okay, you two, calm down." Roman told them. "Lets watch a movie."

"No girly stuff," Damon told her as he lept off the bed. "They make me gag."

"Hey, we are going to watch whatever she wants." Lee told him as he wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her to a stop and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good." she smiled up at him. "Of course I still haven't gotten your gift."

"Really? I sworn I had given it to you." he teased.

"Lee!"

He chuckled, "Just wait a little longer." he kissed her nose and then pulled her into the media room. "What are we watching?"

"I picked out Dukes of Hazzards." Damon said as he hopped onto the bean bag chair.

Roman sat curled next to Lee. Halfway though the movie Lee saw that Damon was had fallen asleep. He picked him up and took Roman's hand after putting Damon to bed he took Roman to the dance studio.

"So, I have been thinking hard about what to get you so I got you two things." He told her.

"Really? How did I get so lucky?" Roman smiled.

He laughed, "It was close it was real closed but that bath made up for your naughtiness." He teased.

Roman laughed, "Is that right? So is there a reason why we are here? Or did you want to spend time making love to me in front of the mirror?"

Lee moaned as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Next time I think I'll do that."

She giggled. "I like that."

He laughed, "Of course you would." He made her sit on the bench then he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Do I get lap dance with this strip tease?" she asked a little brethless.

"Get your mind out the gutter. I swear when I had you, you were this sweet innocent butterfly and then when Celes got a hold of you she turned you into this dirty mind girl."

Roman laughed, "What can I say, she is _very_ persuasive."

Lee laughed as he threw his shirt at her. "Don't laugh." he told her. Music started to play and he started to dance. Roman was so in awe of his movements that she didn't catch on until the middle of the song that he was dancing to a Hawaiian song… matter of fact it was hula he was doing.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched him. It was one of her favorite hawaiian songs. How did he know she didn't know. She held his shirt to him as he danced for her. He had flowed as if he was born and raised on the islands. When the song was done he was breathing a little hard.

"That was harder to do." He smiled.

Roman ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is wrong with you all?" she asked as he kissed him. "All three of you gave me a slice of Hawaii." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Its because we love you and we know what you like."

She sniffed and cried a little harder. She had always wanted her mom to be with her when she grew up, she had taken hula and tahitian thinking it will make her feel closer to her. Then when Celes threw the surprised wedding she cried like a baby. She just felt at home. But recently as she was doing her research she had felt so ashamed and was starting to regret ever wanting to be hawaiian.

"Hey, its okay." Lee told her as he held her. "What's the matter butterfly?"

"You guys…" she sniffed. "I was beginning to hate my polynesian side because of the research I was doing but you all gave me back the parts that made me love it in the first place. Celes gave me my own hawaii to have and go to whenever I wanted. Harry let me enjoy the beautiful sunset on the beach, and you gave me the culture of hawaii." she cried and sniffed. I want to hate you guys but I love you so much."

Lee chuckled as he held her and rubbed her back. "I thought my dance was so horrible you hated it." he teased.

"Oh, no." she told him as she pulled away. "No, no. I loved it. You did so well. I was convinced you were born and raised there."

He laughed and kissed her. "I have one more for you."

"One more what?" she asked.

"Gift," close your eyes."

Roman frowned but did as she was told.

"Open your eyes."

She did and looked at him He had his back to her. When she finally seen it she gasped and walked to him. "You have a snow leopard tattooed on your back? Me?"

"You are the only snow leopard I know." he told her. "I like your and Celes' tattoos so much that I wanted to get something more personal." He turned to show her his shoulder. "I had show Celes this one a week ago."

Roman giggled and traced the hawk. "It's beautiful. They are both beautiful." She smiled up at him. "So, what are you going to get for Harry?"

Lee groaned, "Not you too?"

She giggled. "I love the way he picks on you. It like every now and then he says 'hey, I'm right here. I have love for you too, mate.' and its sweet."

"Only you would think something like that." he smile down at her and kissed her. "Happy Christmas."

Roman smiled and kissed him again. "Come on, I want to see how lickable that tattoo is." she said dragging him out the room. She set the dream catcher on the nightstand then crawled onto the bed. "Make love to me, Lee." she whispered.

Lee smiled at her as he crawled into the bed with her. "I would be more than willing to." he told her as kissed her. He kissed her neck and pulled the thin straps of her of her nightgown down. He kissed her shoulder and her collar bone. He then growled and pulled her night gown up. "First, I must devour your navel."

Roman giggled as she pulled off her nightgown. "I am yours to command." she said dramatically.

He shook his head and kissed past her breasts to her navel. "I love this little things." He paused as he looked up at her. "Do you have any more or thinking about getting more?" he dipped his tongue into her navel again.

Roman moaned and rolled her body. She watched him and bit her lower lip. "Maybe one more."

He moaned against her and continued to make love to her navel. He could hear her every moan and feel her every shudder. He pulled on it with his teeth and she climaxed. He chuckled and kissed up her body. He paused at her breast to give each one her attention.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head. She bit her lower lip as she rubbed his head. She rained kissed all over his head and she laughed when he did. He kissed back up to her neck then to her lips. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." he told her and smiled at her. He placed himself between her legs and thrust into her. He nipped at her jaw and chin as he worked her. He moaned when she met each of his thrusts.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She rubbed her legs up and down his legs and ran her hand down his back. She loved the feel of him. The feel of his body against hers. She also loved Harry's and Celes', But Lee was home. She loved home. She shuddered a gasp as his hand slid down to her navel and played with the ring. She giggled and kissed him.

"Mine," he told her and thrust harder. He lifted her leg and then kissed down her food. "This too." he kissed every flower on her foot. "You drive me crazy with what you do." he growled as he nipped her toes.

Roman moaned and rolled onto her head and then grabbed for him. "Lee!" she squealed. He placed her leg over his shoulder then leaned down to her. He kissed her and smoothed out her bottom lip. She moaned and kissed him back. Her toes started to curl as he climaxed reached for her. She felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach and grabbed at the sheets. "Oh, God!... I'm…"

Lee thrust harder and faster. He felt his own and needed to release it. He growled against her lips and then leaned back up. He grabbed her hips and pulled her hard to meet his thrust. She screamed out her moans and bucked her hips. WIth one more last thrust she was screaming out her orgasm and he roared out his. He collapsed on her and nearly passed out.

Roman moaned as she held him to her. Her fingers ran over the leopard on his back. "I didn't get to lick it." she said sleepily.

"Next time, butterfly. Next time." He rolled over onto his back and brought her with him. "We sleep for now." She moaned and laid her head on his heart and within seconds she was sleeping.

The next day she was awaken by a little shake. She groaned and rolled to her side. "Go away."

"Mummy, wake up." Damon shook her again.

She popped open one eye. "Let me sleep, Sweet Tart."

"You slept long enough now get up I have something for you." He started to jump on the bed to get her. "Wake… up! Wake… up!" he said as he jumped with every word.

"You are an evil demon child. Let me sleep, you know I haven't been sleeping well." she groaned.

"Wake… up… wake… up… wake… up… wake… up!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Roman growled. "Why aren't you downstairs eating?"

"Because I didn't get the chance to give you my gift. I wanted to do this in private." he told her as he sat down on her lap.

Roman sat up with the sheet to her chest. "And you couldn't wait until I was up?"

"No, besides, its somewhat of a jointed gift but I need you to help. Give me your hands and close your eyes." Damon told her.

She did as she was told. She felt a flow of hat enter her hands and run up her body. Images flooded her mind. Pictures and moments of life flooded her. She gasped as she realized what was happening. So many memories of Celes as a kid. So many of them when they would visit her.

Damon sighed as he pulled away. He sawed on her lap and Roman had to catch him before he fell off the bed. "My head is spinning." he moaned. "I need sugar."

Roman held him to her and held him tightly… she had her memories of Celes back. When she had first realized she could pull people into her dreams she did it all the time but there was one she enjoyed playing with and it was Celes. She would take naps when she was in bed and play with her dreams. She had gotten the feel she was so sad and alone. Damon would play with them for a bit but he was always a brat and wanted more attention. He didn't like how Celes and Roman would play so well. He felt left out so he would kicked, push, or pull on her hair. It was why Roman always punished him.

The day that she had lost her memories was hours before her mother had died. There was a promise made. Roman and Celes made a promise to find each other. Damon didn't like it. But Roman said that it would do them all good. She had Declared Celes their Saving Grace. Even though Damon was meant to her he would alway apologise and curl into her lap. He didn't understand why. His emotions were developing just like Celes' and Roman's. Celes promised to always care for Roman and Damon and that they would one day become a real family and they would marry each other. Then they would make Damon their baby and look after him. He had liked that promise but Roman had said that Damon would have to live a life of his own if that happened it would be good for him to be around other people. It scared him. He didn't want to be detached from her. He always wanted to be forever with her and Celes. He wanted to play all day. So he took their memories. If he couldn't have both of them then they couldn't have each other.

Roman cried as she held Damon in her arms. "Stupid… asshat." she told him as she rocked him. "You would have been with us all the time." she sniffed. "You would have grown with us and played with us. Its okay to be scared of growing up."

Damon shook his head. "But your mom wanted me gone. She hurt me, Ro." he sniffed.

"I know, baby. I know. I tried to stop her. I really did."

"I know but I didn't want to be away from you. I want to always be with you." He looked up at her. "I thought you wanted me gone like she did."

"Asshat…" she sniffed. "I wanted to protect you. It was why Celes and I made the promise in the first place. I told her what mom was doing and we figured out that if we freed you then she wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Ro." he said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kill her. She was a nice lady but I couldn't control myself." he cried into her chest as he she held him. "Then when you broke apart I knew it was time for me to leave. I wanted you to see me again. I wanted to be around like always. It was why I hurt you and I said those mean things. I didn't know how to say I was sorry. Then Alan gave you that memory and painted me in a bad way. I'm not bad, Ro… honestly, I'm not."

"It's okay. Damon. I forgive you." she told him as she sniffed and kissed his head. "I forgive you." After a moment she pulled him away and wiped his eyes and cheeks. She pressed her forehead to his. "Celes and I still met each other, we still became friends, and she always took care of me. We even got married."

Damon smiled, "We are a family."

"Yes we are, and you are our baby." she laughed.

He smiled at her and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she sighed. She held him as she got out the bed and pulled on her robe. She walked down to the kitchen and found Celes, Harry, and Lee. She smiled at them. "I married my childhood friend just like I promised."

Celes gasped at her. "You…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She just looked at Roman in shock she finally cleared her throat. "I told you I found you."

Roman walked over to her. "You have also taken care of me too." she said as he pressed her forehead to hers.

Celes smiled at her. "You're mine, You were mine first." she whispered to Roman. "I… you… " she started to cry.

Roman cried with her and she held her and Damon in her arms. "Yes… we are together and we have our baby. See?"

Celes looked up at Damon and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I see. I do." she said and she kissed Damon on the cheek. "Little brat, always kicking me."

"I apologised after." he defended.

Roman smiled, "I still punished him after too."

"Even back then, we functioned the way we do now. I'm so glad you remember." she said and kissed her softly. "Mine first. Always." she sighed.

"I'm a little lost, what just happened?" Harry asked looking for the girls and Damon to Lee.

Roman gave a laugh. "Celes remembers meeting in our dreams. I had no memory of them… not until this morning. Damon had taken my memories. He was scared." she placed him in Celes' arms. "My mom knew I had him but she didn't know what he was. To people that weren't connected to me they saw a hooded shadow figure like the soul eaters, except he is an extention on my life. My mom didn't understand this so we would train and she was hurt him. I had tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen… she was too caught up in her work and to free her child. So when I would nap I would bring Celes into my dreams to console Damon. She was a lonely girl with lots of love to give. She is his Saving Grace. So we would all play until we had to wake up. Well I told Celes what was going on and we made a promise to find each other, marry each other, and find a way to get Damon out of me. I wanted to protect him so that my mom wouldn't hurt him. Damon got scared and thought I was trying to get rid of him like my mom so he took my memories… that day my mom… she was going to do something terrible to him and he killed her… he was scared and he lost control. So not only did I lose my mom, but my best friend, my baby, and my memories."

Celes sniffed loudly and wiped snot and tears off her face. "Yeah… that." she said and laughed a little. "My uncle used to get so worried when he'd visit and Id tell him about my friends. When I was a little older and it wouldn't hurt me he locked those memories away. I always felt like something was missing and then that space filled the day I saw Roman on the train… it was like coming home or something." she smiled and wiped at her face again. "It was so complete sitting with her. I asked her things and did things I would have never done with anyone else after first meeting them… cause I already knew her." she was whispering by the end and hugging Damon to her.

Roman laughed and kissed her cheek and pressed her to hers. "She crawled into my bed!" she laughed. "I will _never_ forget that. The first night at Hogwarts and I woke up with her draped over asleep."

Celes laughed, "I think apart of me knew even if it wasn't something I could remember at the time." she said shrugging as her tears slowed. She gave a little smile and kissed her and then kissed Damon cheek and took a deep breath and looked at Lee. "See? Why it was so hard for me to let you in now? I wanted to take care of her, and you made her happy… and I stomped all over that in my eyes."

Lee cupped her face and kissed her. "I understand but do you understand she had forgiven it? She loves you and she forgave it. Besides, you weren't the only one to stomp all over it, I did too."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes… the whole thrusting your virginity on me gave that away." she snorted and leaned over and kissed Roman again. "I love you.

"I love you too." she kissed her. "And you! I love you too." she kissed Lee. "And you." She kissed Harry. "I love you too."

"What about me?" Damon asked.

"You little asshat you are my Sweet Tart. Of course I love you." she kissed his forehead.

Celes giggled and kissed Damon all over his face. "I love you too little prince." she said and then set him down when her back started to hurt she moaned and sat down digging her hand into the spot that hurt.

"I have a question." Harry said looking at her and then at Lee.

"What?" Celes asked him looking at him suspiciously.

"You just said Lee thrust his virginity upon you… does that mean you…" he snorted. "Took Lee's flower?" he laughed.

Roman laughed and looked up at Lee and laughed harder. "Lee's flower…"

Celes blushed deeply looking up at Lee. "I didn't take it, its like I said he thrust it upon me." then she looked at Harry. "I did take your flower though…" she said blushing deeper as the realization set in. "Oh my God… I took both your virginities…"

Roman sobered, "Hey… Why didn't I take anyone's virginity? Lee took my oral, and Dalton took my… yeah."

Celes touched her cheek with two fingers and turned her head. "Its okay, my first time was with Blaise." she said and wrinkled her nose a little. "And I would have if I could have…" she stopped to laugh. "I seemed to find a way to do it didn't I? I mean take all this… oh nevermind. Lets stop talking about first time. Lets eat something."

Roman laughed she sat on the stool between Harry and Celes. "Lee! Food!" she said as he smacked her hand on the counter."

"Yeah Daddy Lee!" Damon said. "Food!"

"So, a resounding yes." Celes said to Lee and stuck out her tongue at him. "You lose, feed us now or pay the consequences."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "And what are the consequences?"

"A hungry demon child, a hungry pregnant wife, and a hungry Roman… you think about it?"

He groaned, "So in the words of you, 'Mass mayhem and world wide panic'. Okay."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes and started to hum as she thought of her life. It was right where she needed it to be. "Dancing in the dark, middle of night, taking your heart and holding it tight." she sang and then continued to hum getting up she got a glass of milk and did a little spin and then sat back down and sat back down and took a drink of milk. She looked around at everyone. "I'm really happy."

"We can tell." Harry said with a smile.

Roman smiled at her. "Did you sleep better last night?" she asked.

"Like the dead, wore myself out." she said winking. "I even stayed in bed all night and didn't wake up on a random couch or bed." she said with a grin to Harry.

"Hey, maybe you should do that more often." Roman nudged Harry. "Do we have any more apple juice?"

"As far as I know." Harry said and then looked at Celes "Right, Celes was just at the fridge. Sorry you caught me off guard. I uh… didn't do anything…" he blushed.

"Yes there is apple juice, and I did most of it last night." she said with a bold wink getting up and getting Roman some juice.

Roman laughed, "She rocked your world, eh? It's okay, I got Lee, last night. Passed right on out."

"Excuse me, but I believe I heard your soft snores first." He told her.

"I haven't been sleeping well." she defended.

"Its okay, Roman you'll get him back soon. I can tell." Celes said with a wicked little grin to Lee and then Roman. "So boxing day, what are we doing?"

"I have a date with Roman." Harry said with a slow smile.

Excitement bloomed in her stomach. "I have no idea what you speak of." she told him as she drank her apple juice.

Harry smiled. "You know what I'm talking about… or did you forget all those sweets that went to waist yesterday while we…" he trailed off and gave an easy smile sitting back crossing his arms. "Thats fine, I'll just eat them alone…"

"No!" she protested.

Harry laughed and licked his lips. "So we _do_ have a date then?"

"Bribed by sweets." she smiled. "Yeah we have a date." She leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

"Hey! I want some too." Damon said.

Harry laughed. "I'll let you have a thing of chocolate covered strawberries." he said and Celes clucked her tongue and shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Yes!" Damon said excitedly. "Mum, will you be my date today?" he asked Celes.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Sure, my little prince for a while." she said to him and kissed his cheek.

Lee shook his head. "The little brat beat me to it."

"That is because you don't have any game." Damon told him.

Roman chuckled. "He said you have no game."

"I have game… I have _two_ wives. You have none."

"Yeah but they can't say no any of this." He stood up on his chair and posed. "Oh, yeah, all of this."

"I can if you don't get down and sit in that chair right." Celes said to him. "No cracked skulls today please." she said and tugged on his hand and looked at Lee. "Later, after my date with Damon I'll make some time to show you what I can do with… uh… this." she said biting her tongue.

"Ha! You see that? Now who gots game?" Lee told Damon as he started passing plates out.

"Whatever makes you feel better at night." Damon told him and smiled.

Roman laughed as she watched them. "Oh, Harry, Did Lee tell you about their conversation last night about Quidditch?"

Harry gave a little smile. "Yeah, its flattering mate. But I was never world cup good." he said leaning back being modest.

"Yes you were, and probably still are." Celes said, she used to love to watch him play from the alternants dugout.

Damon snorted, "THe old man is retired." he told them. "That means not only is he tired but re-tired. That's tired two times." he said lifting up two fingers.

"I'm 22, I'm hardly old." Harry said. "I could whip you at Quidditch, little mate."

"You know… I take that back. You aren't old. Lee is _old_. He is the oldest living, breathing thing. For your birthday I'll make sure to get you a cane."

Roman choked on her food as she tried not to laugh.

Celes gave a little shriek of laughter and Harry shook with laughter. "So uh, now what is it three years older… so that means old now?" he asked laughing.

Lee glared at Damon. "Yes, three years older and I'm not old."

Roman smiled, "It's okay, Lee. Remember, I agreed to be your nurse."

"That wasn't the same subject." he told her.

"Well I happen to know that Lee is _far_ from old, no old man could do the things he does." Celes said cheeks heating. "They are not old, Damon. Just older than you."

"Well technically, He is older than me by two and half years. I was born the same time Ro was born." Damon said. "But he is still an old grampa man… I mean really?"

Roman smiled, "It's okay, I like older men too. Just like how you like older women."

Celes gave a little half smile and pushed her plate away. "Im done and I need a shower. All this talk of old is making me feel it." she stood and gave a little moan as her back gave a protest. She dug her hand into the place again and rubbed. "I'll be ready for our date in an hour or so."

Damon took her hand and kissed it. "You are far from old. You are a timeless painting that never ages."

Celes gave a laugh. "What do you do all day, read books of pick up lines?" she asked and kissed his head. She looked at Harry and Lee. "He going to give you guys a run for your money." she said and made to leave the kitchen.

"Ha!" Damon told Lee. "Take that, grandpa man!"

"Why you little brat!" Lee said and hoisted him up. "I have one hour to torture you and I know _exactly_ how. You are taking a bath!"

"NO!" Damon screamed as they left the kitchen.

Roman laughed at them. "Remember to wash his hair last!" She called after him and started to clear plates. "He is so bad!"

Celes kept laughing until she was out of the kitchen and headed upstairs where she went into her bathroom and got in the shower and sat under the stream of water closing her eyes.

Harry smiled at Roman from across the island. "Want help?" he asked her.

"Sure." she told him as she still chuckled. "I think I may have to send many howlers when he starts school." she said as she started to fill the sink with soapy water.

Harry came over and before she put a dish in the water he picked up some of the bubbles and put them on her nose and laughed. "He'll be fun to hear about though at school. Hes so much like you."

"I was not that bad and flirtatious." she said as he wiped some of the bubbles from her nose. "Okay, maybe bad."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't start flirting with you until somewhere between sixth and seventh year." he said and grabbed the dishes after she cleaned them and dried them and put them away.

"You did?" she asked. "Really?"

"Apparently not enough to get noticed." he said nudging her with his hip and smiled. "Its okay, I can do all kinds of things to get your attention now." he said and reached down pushing her hair back and pulling her robe down off her shoulder and kissing her shoulder.

She shuddered. "I see…" she smiled. "You know, when you showed me how to cast the patronus, where you flirting with me then?"

He laughed and kissed around to the back of her neck just below her hairline. "Maybe… a little bit." he said softly against her neck.

She shivered again, "Harry, you are going to make me break a plate." she whispered.

His hand looped around and took the plate out of her hand and dropped it in the sink with a soft thud. "You wore this damn robe, what did you expect." he said as he pushed the robe a little further down off her shoulder and kissed the top of her breast that was half exposed.

She shivered again, "I…" She moaned. "I expected it to cover me."

"Oh well, it drives me insane when you wear it. I just want you so bad." he muttered. His hand trailed up the outside of her thigh and pulled the bottom of the robe up a little.

Roman held tight to the sink. "But we… have to clean." she bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes. The feel of the soft robe brushing over her and his hands and mouth... She shivered again.

"We can, we will… but." he trailed his hand to the inside of her thigh and found her hot core and touched it lightly. "First, I need to touch you." he whispered and kissed her neck again as two of his fingers entered her.

Her eyes snapped open as she came and shuddered with it. She had to hold on tighter to the sink as her knees nearly went out. "Oh God…" She moaned.

Harry gave a little laugh. "That didn't take a whole lot." he said and held her up. "We should clean." he said pulling his fingers out of her and righting her robe. "Then we can… have a food fight."

"You are an evil man, Harry Potter. Very evil." she told him.

"Oh dont I know it." he said and kissed her. "You like it though." he rubbed his nose against hers and picked up a wet dish that was rinsed and dried it.

He groaned as she fixed her robe and pulled it tighter closed. "Just plain mean… who taught you this?"

Harry gave a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked.

She shook her head as she continued to wash the dishes. "I slept well last night. The dreamcatcher really worked… of course with the help of Lee it was done." she smiled.

Harry smiled at her. "Thats good, you'll get some sleep from now on." he said softly. "I'm still going to help you."

She nodded, "I want to find a way to shield the house so he can't get in here, same with the Burrow, the clinic, and Rolesque."

"Sounds like a sound idea. Where do we want to start?" he asked her.

"Well, I want to start with the dreams. Venelope put something on the dream catcher. If we can make that charm bigger to cover the house I think we will be doing great. I'll have to look at the dreamcatcher and maybe ask Damon if he knows."

"That sounds like a good plan, anything I need to do?" he asked her as he dried another plate and Roman moved on the cleaning the cooking dishes.

"Well, by tampering with the dreamcatcher I can probably undo what was done so… maybe just stick around?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.

"I'll stick to you like glue." he said and smoothed out her lip so she stopped biting it. "I think that you need to take one more day though before you start."

She nodded, "Okay." She handed him the the dish towel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to shower."

Harry watched her go with a smile. He loved when they walked he could watch Celes and Roman walk for hours.

Meanwhile Celes was finishing her hair by pulling it up out of her face and looking in the mirror she felt a little better. Her back hurt a lot today, but that was just the extra weight her body wasn't used to yet. She groaned and left her room, she was walking down to the landing of the stairs when someone pulled on her arm and she found herself against the wall looking up at Lee. She blushed and gave a little moan. "Hi." she whispered and her back gave another stab of pain she closed her eyes against it.

Lee held her to him. "When you are done with your date. Let me know. _I_ will come to you. I don't want you moving around." he told her and kissed her forehead.

"What? Why? Im fine." she said and she bit her lip hard to stop herself from groaning.

He sighed, "Been taking Roman's stubborn juice, haven't you?" he moved his hands down to her lower back and started to massage her. "Just do as I say this time. I have something planned for us."

Celes moaned as the pain in her back subsided. "Yes sir, Mr. Jordan." she sighed and went a little slack. "Thats so nice."

He smiled. "Damon has a movie date with you." he stopped his hands and kissed her. "I have something a lot better than that."

"Id never tell him this, but you and Harry are a lot better at this whole picking up a lady thing." she said and smiled at him laying her hand on his chest. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But don't tell the little brat." he smiled. He kissed her one more time then walked away.

Celes bit her lip and then pushed herself off the wall and made her way down to the media room where Damon waited. He looked dashing in his little outfit that matched Lee's and she laughed. "Hello my Little Prince. What are we watching?"

He escorted her to the couch. "We are watching Nightmare Before Christmas." he told her as he crawled up next to her. "Would you like a chocolate covered strawberry?"

Celes smiled as she grabbed one of the little throw pillows and put it behind her back against the problem area and then nodded. "Yes please." she said smacking her lips for effect.

Damon smiled at her then started the movie. "If you need anything let me know." He told Her and bit into a strawberry.

Celes looked at him. "Did Lee talk to you about me?" she asked him shaking her head. "I'm fine. Jeez." she muttered. She took a bite of her strawberry and sighed. "Good choice on the flick I love Tim Burton films."

He smiled up at her, "I like some of his stuff. This one was pretty good. I like the three kids, Shock, Lock, and Basil? They are pretty cool."

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Celes sighed. "I like their song. Kidnapping Santa Claus… its good." she said.

"Barrel, yeah that's his name. Trouble makers are my deal." he looked up at Celes, "I have plans to get Ro back for what she did. Evil gift from hell." he grumbled as he looked back to the movie.

Celes laughed and grabbed Damon pulling him closer. "I would say you should never take a bath again, but you always smell so good after. I'm sorry, Little Prince, you need them." she said kissing his head.

"Only because you said I smell good I'll go easy on her." He snuggled closer to her.

"Thats my boy." she said dropping another kiss on his head and wincing a little as she turned back to the movie. "I like this song, haha Jack is kind of cool. Not my favorite though." she said.

He nodded as they watched the movie a little while longer. "You know, I never understood why the Boogie had to be a sack of bugs? Just weird."

"That was all Tim Burton, he has a twisted mind. Boogie Oggie made of bugs just made sense to him." Celes shrugged.

"Ah, I see… and him gambling?"

"Got me, gambling in a childrens movie… I don't know. Its was the nineties." she said with a laugh. She felt her back start to throb but ignored it wanting to spend the rest of the movie with Damon.

When the movie was done Damon turned off the movie. "Thank you for spending the this time with me." he told her. "You can have the rest of the strawberries if you want."

Celes smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I love you little prince, thank you for the date. Its the best I've ever been on."

He smiled up at her, "You hear that?" he told Lee who was walking in through the door. "Best date she has ever been on, beat that!" he smiled.

Lee shook his head, "I have some plans. Ready?" he asked her.

She gave him a pained look and nodded. "If you are." she said to him with a small smile.

He nodded and picked her up, "You be good, little brat."

Damon smiled up at him. "Good? I'm _always_ good." he said as he picked up a stack of dvd."

Lee snorted, "Yeah, right." he walked out of the room and went up the stairs to the attic room. "How are you feeling?"

Celes sighed. "My back is killing me!" she moaned. "What the hell? Ive never had back pain like this before. Like ever." Celes said.

"I got something for that." He laid her on the bed then started to undress her. Scented candles filled the air and soft flute music played. "I know you can't lay on your stomach so we will have to do this on your side." he told her.

Celes nodded and rolled onto her left side and looked at him. "Are you going to get naked too?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Cause that could cure my back pain too.,"

He chuckled and kissed her, "Maybe later, but right now this is for you." He grabbed a bottle of oil and placed some in his hands and rubbed them together. He placed the warm oil on her back and started to rub her back. "How does that feel?"

Celes moaned. "Amazing." she closed her eyes and the feelings of relief and excitement washed over her. "Magic… hands of magic." she muttered.

He chuckled again, "Just relax and enjoy the massage." when he got to the small of her back he rubbed a little harder to relieve the pain. "Ro said if it were the babies pushing against something she would help but its not so she told me that this would be a good way to help you."

Celes nodded. "It is, its just stress I think. Extra weight of an extra baby too. I'm not used to it. Its okay though. This is nice." she said and moaned floating away on a cloud.

"Anything to help. There was a phrase that I heard befor. 'Happy wife makes for a happy life.'" he chuckled, "In my case It would be double because of you and Ro."

Celes looked up at him from her position and smiled. "Words to live by, Mr. Jordan." she said softly.

He leaned down and kissed her, "I think we do very well, Harry and I."

"Good husbands, the two of you." Celes sighed. "We hit the motherload with you guys." she sighed.

He laughed again as he continued to rub her back with warm oil. "I think we did too. We are blessed, but I think you and Ro kind of have it harder. Not only do you have two lovers to fulfill but three. Sometimes I can't imagine how you can juggle us all."

Celes gave him a smug smile. "Its a gift." she said batting her eyelashes at him. "And lots of stamina."

He laughed again. "Yeah, you and Ro definitely have stamina." he leaned down and kissed her again. "I love it."

"I do too." she sighed her body was already pretty hot from his massage. "So just this then?" she asked boldly.

"It depends, are you feel better?"

Celes took a minute to asses herself and decided she was. Her back had stopped throbbing and didn't hurt. "Yes, I am. Magic…" she sighed rolling over onto her back.

"In that case." he leaned forward and kissed her more deeply. His hand sliding to her breast and massaging them. He pulled away for a bit and looked seriously down at her, "If you start hurting again, tell me. I don't want you sucking up the pain just so you can have the sex."

Celes pouted. "Fine, but right now I have no pain." she said running her hand down his chest and feeling it warm her hand.

He nodded and kissed her again. He stood up and pulled off his shirt and crawled into the bed next to her. He trailed his fingers over her baby belly and smiled at her. "Still beautiful." he kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back. "Thank you." she blushed, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

He chuckled, "I love when you blush." he kissed down her neck. "Red hair, red temper, red cheeks." he kissed between her breast down her belly. He was working his pants as he kissed her belly again. When he kissed back up he paused at her breast and paid each one a little attention.

Celes gasped and arched her back as he did that. She felt her whole body ignite. She moaned and looked down at Lee and her heart rate picked up.

He moaned as he kissed up her neck and slipped inside her. He kissed her chin and her lips. He gave a thrust and looked down at her. "Are we good?" he asked giving another thrust and moaning.

"Yes." she sighed and moaned at the same time. "We are fantastic." she said and met his thrusts with her own. She ran her hands down his arms and sighed. She felt such love for him and honestly for everyone. She wanted all of them all the time. Pregnant or not, she couldn't get enough of any of them anymore. She always craved them. She thrusted to meet Lee's thrusts and moaned loudly.

He started pump faster into her as he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against her persing. He moaned and growled at the same time. "God, love your guys's piercings. I can't get enough of them." he kissed her again and played with her tongue and moaned.

Celes moaned, what he was doing with his mouth was so good it was making her come closer to climax. She hadn't anticipated her reaction at all and gasped pulling away. "Best decision ever." she breathed and kissed him again. She met his hips with her own and began to gasp into his mouth.

He continued to pump more into her as he kissed her deeply. He couldn't get enough of her. He had enjoyed kissing her and enjoyed kissing Ro, but with the piercing it just seemed to drive him more. He tongue thrust into her mouth at the same time he pumped into her. He wanted her to feel as if he was really inside her. He moaned again.

Celes moaned again and then continued to gasp with each thrust. It was so intense, she didn't know what was happening to Lee, or herself but this was so hot she nearly lost her mind. She opened her eyes and looked into Lee's and continued to meet his thrusts. She started arching her back higher as the climax was nearly there.

He pulled up from her mouth and took in a deep breath. He smiled down at her and then kissed her neck. He pumped faster as he grunted. he felt his climaxing coming and he couldn't slow down just yet. He wanted all of her around him. He nipped at her neck and chin.

Celes gave a loud moan and grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze. She was starting to feel a little unhinged. She wanted him, she needed him. She growled and looked up at him. "Lee, I'm going to… its going to…" she panted matching his pace.

He growled as he his hand slipped between them and he rubbed at her clit. His body was starting to shake with the need of his release. "Come, Celes. God! COME!" he yelled as his climax too him over.

Celes screamed as she came so hard her body tightened so much and she just lay there shaking and twitching. She gave another moan as the orgasm kept coming and her eyes filled with tears as she gave grunting sighs.

He groaned as he shook above her. He had wanted to collapse upon her but he kept himself up. He felt her hold him tightly and… oh the sweet sensation of her still orgasming. He moaned and rolled over onto his back with her on top. "That was… God you still feel tight."

Celes still shivered with her orgasm. Her entire body shook and she held onto Lee's arms tightly afraid if she let go she'd fall over. "I… sometimes… " she couldn't even get the words out.

Lee held her tight and rolled her onto her side. "What is it, minx." he asked brushing her hair back.

Celes started to calm down and bit her lip. "I think that… because I'm pregnant sometimes I'm super tight like that…" she said blushing. "I didn't… that was… like" she stopped talking embarrassed.

He chuckled and kissed her, "Don't be embarrassed, I like it. This was good." he moaned and kissed her again. "How is your back?"

"Since you gave me the little orgasm that could… I don't know. I'll tell you when I can feel my body again." she panted smiling up at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her some more. Then he pulled her closer to him and held her tight. He rubbed his chin over her head and waited. He didn't mind, he actually really enjoyed it.

Celes finally felt like she was normalizing again and took stock of herself. "No back pain. Sex, the best stress reliever on the planet." she said and kissed his chin then looped her arms around his neck pulling herself up to kiss him on the mouth. "So mind blowing sex, check."

He kissed her and smiled, "I think so too. Damon gets the best date award, I get the best mind blowing sex and magic hands award… I can live with that."

Celes looked at him seriously. "Sometime we should go on a date. Maybe after the twins are born. Id like to see you outside of the house… minus the clinic and Rolesque. Oh speaking of I need your help with something. I know itsp a ways off but I need a favor from you."

"We went to Diagon Alley, does that count as seeing me outside the house?" he asked and kissed her. "What do you need help with?"

"I have this song… I want to sing to Roman on her birthday at Rolesque. I need you to one get her there, and two make sure no one comes to the club for a few hours after you get her there. And Diagon Alley was good until you had a… panic thing about Damon. Which is good by the way… maybe just you and me next time." she laughed. "Because that little boy gives me more scares than any of my other children."

He laughed and then sighed as he rolled onto his back and pulled her to him. "I will have to think of a good place… I still need to take Ro on a date… it seems Harry and Damon know more about this dating thing than I do." He looked down at her. "So Ro at the club before it opens? Like what, a few hours before it opens?"

"Mmm, around 10 in the morning I was thinking." she said and reached up and kissed him on the chin. "And you're not bad at the dating thing, if it helps Harry has never taken me on a date. I mean he took us on our honeymoon… Oh you could do that!" Celes said leaning up to look down at him. "Honeymoons are so… sexy." she sighed.

"Ten in the morning for Ro, got it." he sighed and frowned. "A honeymoon for Ro or you?"

Celes giggled, she hadn't even thought about the idea of a honeymoon with Lee. It just didn't seem to be a thing that she felt she was allowed to do with him. "Um, for Ro. You guys never had one and Harry and I had alot of fun." she said pressing her lips together as her mind raced with the idea of going on a honeymoon with Lee. She shook her head to clear it and smiled again.

"I wouldn't mind that… But… Probably not to Hawaii… or… I don't know… Lately she just seems distracted. Last night she cried after I danced for her. She said the research she was doing was making her ashamed of her hawaiian heritage and she was slowly starting to hate it until we gave her our gifts. She said we all gave her something to remind her why she loved it."

Celes knitted her eyebrows together. "She isn't talking to me about it. I… only remember about her mum and thats still vague… I dont know whats going on with her. She seems to have made some kind of progress she seems a little better today." she said brushing her hand down the side of his face. Her eyes pricked with tears. "You danced for her? Like her kind of dancing?"

He have a sheepish smile, "It was bloody hard. I had been practicing for a long time. But she enjoyed it."

Celes smiled. "She deserved it. She amazing and one of a kind. I wouldn't trade her for anything. I wish I could have seen it though. I love dancing, and Harry has no dancing rhythm at all. Its like teaching an elephant to dance. I still can't figure out how he danced in fourth year at the ball." she said wrinkling her nose.

He laughed, "I can do some dancing…" he shrugged. "I don't mind slow dancing with you but… the other stuff I want to keep that for Ro. I want it to stay intimate… you know?"

Celes cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, I do." she said. "Maybe you could teach Harry to dance." she said and pulled away laying on her back next to him.

"I…" he rolled over onto his side and looked at her. "Are… I'm sorry, Cel. I know you like to dance… and for you I will teach him." he blushed and grumbled. "I can hear the jokes he is going to crack already."

Celes gave a small smile at his attempt to defuse the tension. "Its okay, Lee. I get it, I do." she said and touched his cheek. "Once upon a time… dancing was how I withdrew. I didnt do it a whole lot at Hogwarts because I had Roman. " she gave a sad laugh. "Second year though when we didn't talk for nearly the whole year I danced a lot again. I dont think I was ever too open about it until I got older. Id rather sing now a days, but the dancing… if i could right now I would be. It helps with the stress too."

He nodded, "Its a form of exercise so yeah, I can understand why it would help with stress." he caressed her cheek. "During Yule Ball I had watched you and Ro dance and I thought to myself, 'Wow, they are so intuned with each other and they are on a path of discovery'. It was something I wanted with Ro." he traced her lips with his finger. "Ro is such a free spirit she wants to please everyone and mix things up but she don't see how things down the line that will hurt her. So I try to keep some things between her and me, just like how you do the same. So does Harry."

Celes lip trembled. "I it looks like I managed to steal another moment away from you with Roman. I'm sorry. I keep doing that. I'm like this blundering idiot. I cant stop thinking long enough to stop myself from being hurt by something I shouldn't be hurt by in the first place. I love that you want to keep something between you and Ro. I don't have anything like that with Harry apart from nicknames." she said softly.

"Oh, really?" he asked her with a disbelief eyebrow. "You know, I poked and prodded at Harry on what he was going to give your for Christmas. After a while he told me he was giving you a journal of songs he wrote. I didn't even know he wrote songs. He said that he didn't want anyone to know but you. Ro don't even know about that. She sees him writing but she never asked what it was so when she gave him the journal for Christmas it was in turn another gift to you." He told her.

Celes looked at Lee and her eyes swam with tears. "He...writes me songs." her chest tightened and she sat up. "I'm such an idiot." she said and started to cry. "I'm such a bloody idiot."

"No, its just pregnancy brain." he told her and sat up next to her. "So you do share something with Harry that none of us do. With me you have the corners of my smile. See look," he smiled at her.

She sniffed and kissed the corners of his mouth. "Everytime you smile." she said sniffing again.

"Now the question is, what do you share with Ro?" he asked playing with her hair.

Celes gave a little laugh. "You and Harry." she laughed a little more. "Its hard to say with her, I have a lot with her. Something she says to me, they way she is about me, the way I am about her. I'm hers and she's mine." she shrugged smiling dreamily.

He nodded, "She doesn't tell us that like you do her. The only time she does that is when she is being territorial or she wants us to all know that we belong to her. But when she says it to you there is a different meaning behind it. I can hear it."

Celes looked at Lee. "I was meant to be with her, even when we didn't remember one another we found each other. Shes my soul-mate, literally apart of me forever. Nothing and no one can ever take that away from me." she whispered to him.

"I know." He whispered. He touched her chest as if he could touch their jointed souls. "You can't believe how extremely jealous I was of you. When she got hurt I wanted to be the one to help. And when you and her figured out a way to join souls I wanted so much to be the one to join her." he told her.

"I didn't know… I'm sorry." she whispered looking away. "It just felt right for me to do it. Like I was suppose to. I didn't think I just did." she laughed. "Which never happens. I'm sorry." she said and looked up at him. "You have her heart though you know that right?"

"I… sometimes question if I really do. I love her so much and I know she loves us all but there are days I think she loves you more than me." he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't usually think about these things or try not to, but then again, I did break her heart so I figured its a price I have to pay." he gave a half smile.

Celes got up on her knees and straddled his legs and looked into his eyes holding his face. "She doesn't love anyone more than the other. She loves us the same. Yes you broke her heart, and you know what she broke yours damn it. You're even. Stop thinking you need to be punished. She loves you as much as she loves me and Harry. Just like me I love you all equally. There is not more or less. It doesn't fit in this relationship. She loves you Lee, sometimes I think shes going to break because she loves you so fiercely. But she loves you as much as she love me." she kissed him hard on the mouth.

He kissed her back then wiped at his eyes. "Stupid allergies." he smiled.

She kissed the corners of his mouth. "Okay sure. Allergies." she pressed closer and kissed him again.

He sighed into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Cel."

"Sure, I'm suppose to tongue lash people. Its in my job description. When I applied it said someone who can smack some sense into people. So I felt I was perfect for the post." she said winking at him. She kissed him again and then kissed his nose and eyes and forehead.

He laughed, "Is that so? And what did my job description say?"

"Brooding gorgeous chocolate man who can see more than just the surface of a person and tell them exactly what they need to hear at the right moment." she sighed with a laugh.

Lee laughed again. He sighed as he looked at her. "You know what I miss?"

"What do you miss?" she asked him.

"I miss you calling me Chocolate Bear. I like Papa Bear but I just miss the other. You make me feel more unique." he smiled.

"I can call you that again. Chocolate Bear. What's that make me? Vanilla bear?" she asked and then wrinkled her nose. "Nope, uh minx and Mama Bear is good for me."

He laughed and got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "As you wish." he whispered and kissed her.

She shuddered as she came and moaned against his mouth. "Two can play at that game, teach me Lee." she said still shuddering.

He moaned against her lips and shuddered. He growled as he rolled her over. "I'm going to teach you alright." He kissed her deeply to get to her tongue ring and slid two of his fingers in her.

Celes gasped and bucked her hips. She couldn't talk but her entire body tingled with what he was doing to her mouth.

He moaned and worked her core. "You women are going to drive me crazy with these piercings!" he growled. He kissed down her neck then leaned up. He pulled her legs apart so that he settled between them. He slid part way and smiled down at her. "You wanted me to teach you, right?" he pulled out and thrust part ways into her never thrusting all the way in. "Well consider this your first lesson of being punished."

Celes eyes widened. "Oh God." she moaned and rolled her hips.

He chuckled as he pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed slow circles. "Here is another lesson." he told her as he moaned.

Celes loved it when he moaned. She rolled her hips quicker and bit her lip. "Oh God, moan again." she said to him.

He held her hips down tighter. She was getting too much of him and he only wanted to her to have just a taste to make her go crazy. He moaned again as he looked down at her. Slow circles and half thrust and he could see her on the edge of her mind.

Celes reached up and pulled on her hair and moaned. "This is… oh God." she sighed wanting so bad to roll her hips.

Lee panted with the effort of keeping his cool. "Do you want more?" he breathed as he slowly leaned over her and kissed her. "Tell me when you are ready to come."

Celes looked up at him and nodded. She watched him panting. She was so close, just a little more and. "Now." she moaned trying to move her hips.

He slammed into her all the way and continued to thrust fully into her. He moaned and growled over her. "God! I'm so close!"

Celes gave a loud shriek and all the air left her lungs, she felt like she was going crazy. Right in that moment she felt so… _wild_ with desire that she couldn't breathe or think. All she saw was Lee.

Lee moaned and kissed her, "Breath with me, Celes." he growled. "You better stay with me!" he told her as he continued to thrust.

Celes started matching his breaths and noded still shocked. She met his thrusts. "What are you doing to me?" she gasped at him and moaned so loudly they probably heard her all the way in the kitchen.

He kissed her as he felt his climax reach for him. He moaned against her neck and kissed her. "Say when,"

Celes was in sweet agony. She thrust with him and then she felt it, the pressure that came with a particularly wet orgasm. She gasped and looked up at him. "Now, God damn it!" she yelled.

He growled out his climax as he thrust into her a couple more times then shook with the after effects.

Celes shook and her eyes had tears in them again. "Youre going to kill me with sex." she gasped.

He panted as he laid on his stomach next to her. "I'm… sorry…" he gasped. "I just… been wanting to do that since… you first tied me up and we were all over sexed." he moaned again and draped an arm over her.

"That was for _that_. What are you going to do when you finally pay me back for the library." she said and then snapped her mouth shut blushing. "Sorry… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Lee gave an evil laugh, "You are mine today." he told her. "We are finally in a good place and you are mine." he started to get up and crawl back to her.

Celes felt tears in her eyes again. "I'm yours." she said softly not believing it. "I'm… Oh!" she said and smiled up at him. "Thinking… again." she said with a small smile.

"Stop thinking, that is what Harry says." he kissed her. "Sweet revenge for all the times you tied me up." He kissed again. "Are you ready or do you still need time?"

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm always ready."

He thrusted into her then rolled over so that she was on top. He folded his arms behind his head. "Get to riding, Minx!"

Celes gave him a little moan and placed her hands on his chest for support and began to ride him slowly, making it last. She moaned and threw her head back.

Lee also moaned as he reached up and cupped her breast. He played with her nipples until her milk came out then he sat up and licked every drop. "Mmm," he moaned, "I think sometimes Harry and I keep you pregnant just for that." he told her as he licked his lips and watched her ride him slow. It was so damn erotic he couldn't keep himself from touching her.

Celes smiled at him and ran her hands up his back. "For that, id stay pregnant or at least lactating you're the only one who does it though." she gasped.

He chuckled and laid back down to watch her. He ran his hands on the inside of her thighs and then used his knucks to brush against her clit. He heard her moan then he ran his hand up her baby belly to her hips. He held her tightly as he started to thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes moaned and arched her back a little dropping her head back. "Oh God, Lee." she panted. "Oh God."

He had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep from coming too soon. He continued to piston into her and holding her so that she didn't move. "GOD!" he yelled. He was going to tier himself out but he didn't care, she was his for now and he was going to go crazy with her. He laughed in his head as he thought of a phrase he knew Ro would enjoy. 'Celes Overdose' or 'Celes Waisted.'

Celes started to scream with each thrust and brought her hands up into her hair shaking her head. "Oh my God, Lee. Oh my God. I need… more." she gasped out and looked down at him.

He smiled up at her as he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed just as fast as he his thrust. "How is that?" he growled.

"Yes, thats… fantastic!" she said and then everything in her body went tingley. She couldn't feel anything except Lee. "Oh God, jeezuz… I'm going to… I'm going to…"

"As you wish." he told her and roared out his climax with her.

Celes gave the loudest scream of her entire life as she climaxed, she shook so violently the only thing holding her up was Lee. She was lost in her orgasm and still giving little shrieks with every breath she took.

Lee laughed as he held her and brought her down to the bed. Sweat covered his body as well as hers. He panted and laid next to her pulling the covers over them. "Now that is Celes Waisted." he chuckled to himself.

She panted and looked up at him and gave a strangled laugh. "Celes… waisted?" she panted holding her hand to her heart. She had never, ever had that kind of sex and not had a panic attack.

He sighed as he held her. "I had thought of some phrases I knew Ro would like while indulging herself with you. And Celes waisted was one of them."

Celes smiled at him. "I like that." she said as her heart rate slowed. "I think that you drive me a bit mad, Lee Jordan. Who knew." she whispered.

He laughed as he he pulled her into him. "I think I may have tired myself out a bit."

"You? I feel like I can sleep for days after that." she said snuggling into his side.

Lee chuckled, "Wake me in an hour?"

"Oh har har, Lee Jordan." Celes said yawning. "I'll wake you when I wake up in three days. Sleeping off this sex high."

He smiled as he heard her soft snores and then fell asleep himself.

Roman sighed as she stepped under the hat was of her shower. Today was a good day. She finally got sleep a full night without having any dream. Because of that, it made her more determined to save Venelope. She smiled as she wnt through the memories she had of Celes. Damon gave back her memories and things were finally falling into place. She stepped out the shower and dried off.

Today she had a date with Harry. Damon was going to end Celes and Lee was going to make sure she was well taken care of. The poor thing was having back problems and there wasn't much she could do. She had told Lee that a massage would probably work.

Roman dressed in one of her sundresses. It pushed up her breast up and hugged her down to her hips. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It wasn't one of her favorite dresses but if Harry had a need to rip it off her she wouldn't mind. After a quick run through of her brush she went down stairs.

"I got it!" Damon called as the doorbell rang.

Roman shook her head and then she heard him scream. She made it in time to see Damon slam the door and pressed against the door. "Damon, who is at the door?"

"Its the devil. Don't open the door." He panted.

"Damon don't be silly." She said as she pushed him out the water her leg. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Really Damon?" She said looking doat him. "Its only my dad."

Alan frowned down at Damon. He smiled at roman and hugged her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing good." She told him as she pulled him inside and closed the door. Damon hid behind Roman as they walked to the living room.

"I see you still have him around." Alan frowned as he nodded his head towards Damon.

Damon hissed at him.

"Dad, dont start." Roman growled. "Damon behave."

"He started it." Damon grumbled.

"You slammed the door in my face." Alan told him.

"And both of you are going to get along." Roman told them. She smiled as the wheels started to turn in her heads. "Matter of fact you can start right now. Harry and I have a date. I imagine Celes and Lee also are on their date so... that leaves the both of you."

"Nope, I already have plans. A big stack of movies to watch and wrestling." Damon said as he started to walk away.

"Perfect, dad you can watch movies with him. Make sure he eats too. Lee and Celes will probably show up when its around dinner time."

"I can always come back later." Alan said as he went to get up.

"No, no. You stay with Damon and start spending time with him. He is going to be sticking around for a long time anyways."

"But..." they both said.

"No arguing." Roman told them. They both nodded as they hung their heads and walk off.

"I'm not changing none of my movies for you." Damon told Alan.

"You will if I get board." Alan told him.

"And let the bonding begin." Roman said to herself as she shook her head.

Harry clapped his hands. "Well done."

Roman gave a courtesy, "Why thank you."

Harry raked a heated gaze over her. "You look nice? Going somewhere?" he teased.

"Well, I did have plans to go to Rolesque, dance around. Then I was going to to go to pub and flirt around." she told him.

His hand shot out and pulled her to him. "Really, flirt around? Dance? Are you trying to make me jealous woman?" he growled kissing her.

She moaned. "I dont mind you being jealous... it makes things fun." She teased.

"Well then, in that case." he said and picked her up. "Mine, lets go." he started walking towards the library. "Screw the date, lets just have dessert and sex." he growled.

"But that is supposed to help us get into the mood." She squealed.

Harry laughed. "I'm already in the mood, but if you really want to go on a date you have to be good." he said kissing her as he stopped.

"I'm always good." She pouted.

Harry laughed and set her down and pulled her back to his side. "Come on, lets go before I change my mind and have my way with you." Harry said walking her towards the front of the house where he helped her into a coat and pulled one on himself. Then he offered her his hand.

Roman smiled up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "I am going to tease you unmercifully." She giggled and took his hand.

Harry shook his head and led her out of the house. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said and apperated them somewhere in the middle of London and then walked her to a restaurant. "I thought Italian for lunch, then we can go home and have dessert." he said leading her to the door.

"Oh, its been so long since I've had Italian food. I think I'm getting fettuccine." She moaned and closed her eyes as if she was already savoring it's taste.

Harry kissed her. "Stop, you make eating orgasmic too." he said and the lady showed them to a small table near the back. Harry pulled her chair out for her to sit and then sat down himself and leaned across the table. "So, do you want to drink wine or just water… or something else?" he asked.

She gave him a heated look. "I think a glass of wine won't hurt. Besides what I want to drink will not be proper in the restaurant." She told him as she ran her foot up his leg to his crotch.

Harry didn't jump, he gave a smile and grabbed her foot and ran his thumb over her arch. "Oh, well I guess we will have to get through lunch." the waiter came and took their drink order and he looked at her still playing with her foot under the table. "So, howd you sleep?" he asked her.

Roman wiggled her toes as she bit her lower lip. "I slept really well. No dreams, just sleep. It felt really good to just sleep."

"Thats great. Im glad. I still worry about you though. Hes still… nevermind. This is a date lets talk about hot things. Like how when you look at me like that I want to throw you over my shoulder and have my way with you." he said softly.

"You dont have to worry about me. I'm good now." She laughed, "I like when you guys throw me over your shoulders. It gives me a nice view of your ass." She winked at him and wiggled her toes at him.

"Oh? Maybe we should do that more often. I like that." he said as the waiter brought them wine and took their food orders. Harry took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Not bad." he said looking at the glass and then he leaned across the table and put his chin in his hand. "Tell me something about you that I don't know yet."

"Again?" She sighed as she thought back on the day she told him about her training. "Well, I'm pretty much an open book."

"Okay, I'll go. I once let a snake out at the zoo. It was right before I started at Hogwarts. Then my cousin got stuck inside the enclosure. It was funny." he said humor in his eyes. "Home life was less than desirable when I was younger."

"Same here. After my mother passed my father grew distant with me. I had home tutors teach me as he threw himself into his work. When I wanted his attention I would throw fits and tantrums. Then he brought me a karate teacher then I would physically fight my dad." She told him. "I didn't have a happy childhood until Hogwarts. "

Harry gave her a pained look. "I didn't start to learn to fight, train fight, I mean until after the battle. I did it to… deal with Celes leaving. Dark times that, I… don't know what I would have done if she had… " he cleared his throat and smiled. "Sorry, I decided I needed to know more than just magic if I was going to be a good Auror so I started taking classes I'm probably not as good as you but I could handle my own in a fight. Either magical or physical. So you beat up Alan eh? Bet he liked that." he said taking another sip of wine and leaning back in his chair.

Roman smiled as she drank some of her wine. "No, I didn't beat him. I was always too small but he never left the fight without some blood being drawn." She sighed as she looked at him. "I would have turned evil if Celes died. I would have given myself over to Damon and allowed him to destroy everyone and thing... I feel the same about you and Lee too... if I were ever to lose any of you... I don't think I could handle it properly."

Harry smiled and reached across the table and took her hand rubbing her wrist with his thumb. "We arent going anywhere. We are always going to be with you." he said looking into her eyes.

She gave him a crooked smile and nodded. "You know... the night Dalton took my virginity and Celes busted through the door I was surprised that you came in with her. When I think about it I get embarrassed because we were together and uh..." she blushed as she looked down at her wine glass.

"I'd already sort of started to fall for you by then, I mean more. I was so mad, but Celes was doing enough yelling for the two of us so I just… you deserved better. You… should have had better." Harry whispered a blush rising on his cheeks. "It should have been Lee… or me… not Dalton Gray." he growled Dalton's name.

Roman felt loved at his words. Dalton was a really good guy and he didn't know any better. But to have had Lee or Harry... She gave a little moaned as she pressed her legs together. "How would you have handled my first time if you didn't know it was my first time? I will admit... I was a flirt so most guys did think I wasn't a virgin. Even Celes had thought I had been with Lee before we got together."

"I don't know, honestly. All I know is what we do now… that would _not_ have worked… or maybe it would have. Celes says that her first time wasn't that painful but Blaise knew she was a virgin… If I knew going in… it wouldn't have hurt… like it did I mean… it wouldn't have been as shocking." he said with a smile and closed his eyes giving a little moan as he thought about it.

She wiggled her toes again. "I can feel your emotion." She whispered. "You know... to bad you aren't a snow leopard I would suggest we try mating." She told him with a heated look.

Harry's eyes opened and he moaned. "That… is shockingly super hot…" he said to her and then their food came to the table. He let go of her hand and leaned back. "I am a lion, alas. Both feline though."

She laughed, "Now how did that happen? We are both felines while Celes and Lee are both birds… of course Lee is a peacock." She winked at him.

Harry smiled innocently. "I have no idea how that happen, me being a lion, you being a leopard. Although Lee is a peacock… really? I don't think I've ever seen that." he said eyes shining. "I have seen Celes' hawk before. Beautiful is a good word for that, and you too."

Roman laughed, "She is, that she is. As for Lee… well he showed me fourth year. I had ran into a book first year and had been practicing since then it was only in third year that I was able to do it. Then I started to teach Fred, George, Lee, and Celes. It was funny because Fred and George kept falling asleep. But yeah, fourth year Lee showed me and Celes. Majestic… very beautiful. I…" she blushed as she looked at Harry. "Fifth year when Celes and I had our apartment we scored some of his feathers and used them on each other."

Harry gave another moan around a bite of his chicken. "Thats just… cruel. Feathers on your soft bodies." he moaned again and gave a little shiver. "I'm trying to eat!" he exclaimed a little loudly and some people from the next table looked over. He smiled a little and turned back to Roman. "You actually taught me how to change, I didn't get it right through until the end of sixth year."

She smiled brightly at him. "Really? So I taught you something and you taught me something." she dug into her fettuccine and moaned as she closed her eyes. "You know what else I miss?" she told him.

"What's that?" he asked her with a curious look.

"Chinese and Japanese food." she moaned again as she closed her eyes and leaned back. "Oh and Hawaiian food." she licked her lips as if she could just taste it.

Harry moaned again. "Okay you have _got_ to stop doing that!" he said and put his fork down. "Next time we will go Chinese, do you like the Americanized food or traditional?" he asked.

"Traditional. and what am I doing?"

Harry leaned forward to whisper. "Making all those… faces. Licking your lips. Basically existing." he moaned again. "When is this torcher going to end?"

She smiled at him, "I told you I was going to tease you unmercifully." she whispered back. "I'm not wearing any panties."

Harry choked on his wine. "You terrible, terrible woman." he said wiping his chin off. "Are you done yet?" he asked as he leaned forward and his hand went under the table and up her knee.

Roman smiled at him. "No, but I don't see why you can't scoot over here." she licked her lips again.

Harry looked around and then moved his chair over to sit next to her and pulled his food over and made to look like he was eating it while his other hand ran up her skirt slowly. "So, what should we talk about now?" he asked short of breath.

She opened her legs a little more. "What was your favorite class in school?" she breathed as she looked at him.

Harry moved his hand up to touch her core, he bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't moan. "Uh, Astronomy… and… I like Defense Against the Dark Arts when it wasn't being taught badly. The year Reamus taught was a good… year." he said and dipped his fingers into her.

She shuddered as she ate and moned. "I enjoyed potions," she told him. "Charms, was also a good one too." she bit her lower lip as she rocked slightly.

Harry's thumb came up and worked her clit. "The class that I hated the most, was Divination. Trelawney always said I was going to die. Really put a damper on my morral." he said no longer even trying to pretend to eat. "I want to be inside you, Roman." he whispered against her ear working her a little harder.

She gave another moan. "You… are inside me." she took a sip of her wine with shaky hands. "I… didn't take Divination… I took…" she trailed off and closed her eyes.

Harry pressed his lips to her ear. "We need to leave Roman, or I'm going to take you on this table." he whispered his whole body shaking with desire.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and she shivered. She saw him doing that and she wouldn't have cared. Of course they would probably be fined and most definitely be banned from the restaurant. "Just… a little more?"

"Do you want to come first?" he asked her barely above a whisper. His hand quickened its work and he took a sip of wine.

She nodded with the need to do so, more blooms of excitement burst into her. "Yes…" she whispered and nodded. "Please."

"Okay, God this is so hot." he whispered and looked around the room at all the people who were quite unaware what he was doing to her. "Oh God Roman… " he whispered into her ear again. "Come for me."

She turned her head into his neck as she wrapped her arm around him. She pressed her lips to his neck and moaned as she came. Her body shook and shivered. "Oh, God!" She hissed. "Take me home, Now!" she growled.

Harry nodded and removed his fingers, he left money on the table and practically drug her from the restaurant. He stopped just outside and pulled her along side of the building and kissed her deeply and then apperated them home into their room His senses filled with her and smell of sugar. He kissed her again and pushed her towards the bed. "That was… too much… a good too much." he said kissing her and then when she hit the bed with the back of her knees they fell onto it. Harry kept kissing her and worked his pants off, when he finally got them off he thrust into her not bothering to remove anymore clothing. He kissed her again as he started to thrust into her quickly.

Roman screamed against his lips as she held him tight and thrust back against him. She still had her dress on but the skirt was pushed up around her waist. She had never thought in her life she would have done that. It never crossed her mind but she had wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. She also had a need to tease him. She pulled away from his lips as another orgasm hit her and she rolled onto her head. "I'm sorry…" she breathed as she pulled on his hair.

"Dont be, turns out thats just what I like." he said thrusting into her as he felt her coming around him. "God, I just can't stop wanting more of you." he said and leaned down and kissed her neck.

She moaned loudly as she started to match his thust again. She was still breathing heavy as she still shook with the after effects of her last climax and was working fir another. She bit into Harry's shirt covered shoulder. "God... I... need... you..." she moaned again.

Harry growled and began to thrust faster and harder he reached down and pushed her legs up as he continued. He wanted to be closer to her, he bent down and bit her neck lightly skimming his teeth across it. "Ro, Oh my God… " he muttered and reached down giving her exposed ass a smack. "I'm so close." he growled out.

Roman started to scream out her moans again. The things Harry did to her drove her crazy. "Oh. God..." she screamed. "Harry!" With each thrust her body clung more to him until she felt that pressure he pulled out of her.

"Roman!" he roared as his whole body shivered. He was right there, he smacked her ass and gave a loud moan and then he came, he pushed deeper into her as he did so and kept pumping riding the whole way down.

Roman released her climax on him and shook. She shuddered and moaned. Her body felt so sensitive. When Harry moved she shuddered more. Just the breeze of his breath was enough to keep her shuddering. "Oh God..." she moaned. "That... was..." she moaned again.

Harry laid there holding her tightly to him. "That was…" he panted and kissed her neck moaning as he shuddered again. "Dear… bloody hell."

She shivered and panted… "Yeah… what you said."

Harry smiled looking down at her still taking deep breaths. "It smells really good in our room right now." he said and leaned down kissing her with a shiver.

She giggled and kissed him back still shivering. "Are you talking about me or the sweets?" She teased.

Harry kissed her again this time deeper. "Both." he said trailing his hand down to her belly and stopping at her belly button. "Whats this? Did you and Celes like make a pact or something. Getting piercings… " Harry asked her and then left the ring alone.

Roman giggled, "No, I got it done about a week or so before Christmas. I did it for Lee. He does this thing with his tongue and it drives me wild so I pierced to to see how he would like it. He loved it so, yeah." she smiled up at him. "Of course I'm thinking of another one but I'm not going to tell you where. I"ll let you guys find it on your own when I get it."

Harry gave a little smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sure that won't be too hard." he said and kissed down her neck pulling down the strap of her sundress. "No underwear at all today. You must me so cold." he said kissing her shoulder. "Here let me warm you up some." he said and continued to kiss her.

She smiled, "Maybe that is why I keep shivering." she moaned as she moved her head to the side. "Please warm me, I don't like to be cold." she pulled at his shirt. "I hear body heat is the best way to warm someone up."

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt off and then pulled her dress off in one move. He was back on top of her in seconds. He kissed her down her neck then between her breasts. He kissed her to her navel and then down to her pelvic bone and then he stopped and moaned kissing her back up her body. He kissed her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and ran his hand up the side of her body.

She moaned as she arched into him. "What do you do to me?" she bit her lower lip and looked into his green eyes. "Every time I think about you in a sexual way or if we have sex you arouse me to a whole different level."

Harry groaned at her words. "I feel like I want to devour you. My brain just shuts down when I'm with you in this way. I have to touch you." he whispered and to demonstrated he brought his hand down to her core and touched it lightly delighting in how the wetness felt on his fingers. "Oh God." he said and kissed her again.

She arched into him and rolled her hips. "I like you touching me." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Just like how love pulling on your hair." she smiled up at him. "The messy hear that won't stay down… kind of you are now." she brushed her knee against his crotch.

Harry hissed when her knee grazed his crotch. "The hair pulling is hot. Its like you're more wild and have to pull and touch me." he whispered against her neck and dipped his fingers into her. "I love how you feel."

She moaned as she rolled her hips and wrapped her arms around him. "You are going to drive my crazy, aren't you?" She run her nails up his back so that it sent goose bumps over his skin. "Two can play at that game."

Harry moaned and slowed his hand. "Challenge accepted." he muttered and dipped down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it and teased it with his tongue, he chuckled when she tried to buck faster.

Roman moaned and bit her lip. She slid her hands down him. she traced a line that made the v to his crotch then she firmly held him in her hand. Her thumb rubbed over the blunt head of him and she moaned at the feel of him. She slowly slid her hand down the shaft and came back up to rub the head again.

Harry growled at her and thrust his hips as he slowly quickened his pace again. "You want more, Roman?" he grunted. His thumb went up to mess with her clit before she could respond.

She gasped and moaned as she rolled onto her head. "Yes…" she breathed. She bucked her hips for more as she continued to massage him with her hand.

Harry groaned and started to work her harder, fighting hard the urge to remove his hand and just take her again. "Oh God, Ro… your hand is… " he moaned out.

She chuckled then moaned again. "I'm going to win." She breathed as she pumped her hand. She slowly increase the pressure around him. "You like… this…" she moaned. "Don't you…" she bucked her hips some more.

"Yes, I _really_ like this!" Harry gasped. "Do you?" he asked her eyes hot.

She moaned and bit her lip, "Yes… God, Harry… Yes." she bucked her hips more and whimpered. "I can't take this. I need you!" she screamed. "Now!"

Harry chuckled and removed his hands from her and pushed hers away and entered her with a moan. "You caved first." he said into her neck thrusting hard and fast.

"I don't care!" she screamed as she thrust against him. "I can tease you way better then out last without sex." she rolled onto her head and held him tighter as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Harry just laughed a little and moaned louder pulling her tightly to him. "Good God Ro! Jeezuz!" he panted out as his climax reached for him fast and hard.

Roman was scream out her moans, "I'm… Oh… I'm… Harry!" she moaned as she thrust back against him. "This… is… insane…"

"I know… I know… I'm there… I'm right there Ro… God please… " he said loudly to her and kissed her deeply as he came with a violent shudder his whole body twitching.

She screamed into his mouth as she felt his tongue dance with hers. Her body shuddered and shivered. Her nails bit into his shoulders and she moaned. She sucked onto his tongue and ran her hands rough his hair.

Harry moaned again and pulled away enough to look at her. He reached up and touched her cheek. He was in awe. "How did… this happen?" he asked her. "How did I get these two amazing women in my life, and a best mate all in one go. Its like the Gods of I don't know Wizard magic, decided that this should be my reward for Voldemort." he whispered.

She smiled up at him and she continued to rub his hair. "I don't know." she whispered. "I feel the same way. I married my best friend, the man I fell in love first, and a man that protects and brings the wild out of me. I have three lovers and I'm in love with each of them." she kissed him gently on the lips and nipped them.

He kissed her back and then pulled away. "Without you I don't think I'd of ever spoken to Celes. I mean I'd seen her and liked her but… you were the one that drug her over to talk to Ron and I first year. I… thank you. I'd probably be miserable and married to Ginny now if it weren't for you." he laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement and looked around. "Want something to eat?"

Roman sat up, "I remember that day. I cheated as I played chest with Ron." She smiled and looked around. "I want that cream pudding over there." she pointed.

Harry sat up and kissed her. "Your wish, is my command." he said to her and got up to grab it. "Back then I couldn't figure out how you were doing it, but now that I know about your extra powers I can guess." he said coming over and sitting down with the pudding.

She gave an evil chuckle. "I looked at the movies on the board and touched two pieces. the one that gave me the emotion he was dreading I moved." she laughed as she sat on her hip and tucked her feet under herself and dipped her finger into the pudding and licked it.

"You are just bad, poor Ron looked like he'd had his dog shot or something." he said and when she dipped her finger in again he grabbed her hand and sucked the pudding off of it.

She moaned as she watched him. She loved out he did that… she loved how they all did that. WHen she made something look good Celes, Lee, and Harry always grabbed her hand and lick it off her hand. "He got over it though." she smiled.

Harry nodded. "He bounced back easier back then. Sometimes I really worry about him though. I don't think he should be an Auror. That last year… was really hard on Ron." Harry said dipping his own finger into the pudding and licking it off.

She leaned forward and licked some of the pudding from his lip. "What happened?" she asked as she ate some more.

"Well we got the first horcrux, and he got splinched and it just fed on us… all of us but he took it the worst. He ended up leaving when he and I had a fight. It was… horrible but I remember at the time thinking good, who needs him. He just… it was hard on him. He's not been the same since." Harry said softly giving a little smile. "He still jokes… but with that compounded by losing Fred…" he shook his head unable to go on about it.

Roman touched his hand and rubbed it, "I can help him." she whispered. "I don't believe in taking all the pain away because you need it to grow, but I can take some of it so that he can feel better and function more." she bit her lower lip. "I still feel George's pain too."

"I don't think any of them have been the same since. Its been years now but… they all still feel it like it was yesterday. You know Percy and his wife live just over the hill now? They're at The Burrow everyday." Harry said. "I don't know how Molly and Arthur can take our kids sometimes."

Roman pulled her knees up to her chest. How had she missed this? Here she was semi happy and living her life with three people she never thought would be hers while her extended family was still suffering… then to top it off not only did Molly and Arthur take care of their kids but… the kids played tightly with each other. Every time she saw Tiger she saw more and more of Fred in him. He was a good combination of Fred and herself. He was so devious and sneaky… "H-how did I miss this?" she asked.

Harry cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "Roman, you didnt. They don't express it. The only reason I see it is because I see Ron everyday, Hermione fills me in. Its not like you have to fix the whole world Ro. You're just one person, and you have enough to deal with I'm just talking… getting it off my chest." he said and kissed her. "I love that you care so much. You love them so much I can tell. They're moving forward its just slow for them I guess." he said shrugging at her.

"I know I don't have to fix the whole world but… they are family. I know I can help them at least… I don't want them unhappy." she bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I know you were just getting it off your chest. I'm sorry, I just… I do care and I care about all of you. They are like the family I never had so… yeah." She gave him a half smile. "You know, we should invite Ron and Hermione over more often, though. "I do miss them… maybe I can bring Ron's competitive spirit out. I know I'm good at that." she smiled. "No need for magic there."

"I think I would like that, and so would Ron and Hermione. It was nice to have the house full of our family again." Harry said and looked down at the pudding for a minute and he smiled. He picked a little up in his hand and then trailed it down the center of Roman's face down in between her breasts and laughed.

"OH!" she gasped. "Biggest mistake of your life!" she picked up the pie and threw it at him. Hitting him square in the face. She fell out laughing when it fell from his face. "You look like some snow covered monster!"

Harry laughed and wiped the pie out of his eyes and grabbed a chocolate cake near by. "Oh its on." he said and dove for her trying to get the cake into her face but missing because she squirmed away and it landed on her belly.

She laughed as she grabbed something covered in chocolate sauce and threw it at him. She missed but watched it hit him in the chest. She dove for another pie and was hit from behind.

Harry laughed and stopped her hand from grabbed the pie and pulled her closer to him kissing her and then licking her face off. Then while she was distracted by that he grabbed the pie she was trying to get to and smashed it on top of her head and dodged away from her laughing.

"No you didn't!" she growled. She picked up a few sticky pastries and threw them at him. THen she picked up some other things and threw them. She didn't care anymore just as long as she was hitting him with it.

Harry laughed and tried to dodge her ammo with little success. When she ran out he stuck his hand in a banana cream pie and took a huge hand full of the filling out and in two strides was across the room grabbed her and turning her so that her back was pressed her his front and he took the hand full of filling and brought it to her neck and trailed it down her body and then leaned down and licked the pie filling off her neck with a moan.

Roman shook with desire and moaned. "Harry…" she moaned again. "Touch me."

Harry smiled and turned her around kneeling down in front of her he licked her belly off and spread her legs and licked what sweet food landed there before his tongue found her core and he moaned at the sweet taste of her. "You taste really good." he muttered against her and began to mess with her clit with his tongue.

She squealed and moaned. Her knees became weak and she folded over him. "Oh… God!" She leaned further down and licked down his back at whatever was sweet.

Harry shivered and pulled away picking her up and lowering her to the ground. He licked up the inside of her thighs which were covered in her juices and dessert. He went back to her core and began to work it with his tongue again. "Dear God, do you eat sweets all the time so you taste like this?" he asked her.

She moaned as she rolled onto her head and bucked her hips. She bit her lip and tasted something sweet she at her lips and then watched Harry. "I… just like… Oh!" she gasped and rolled her hips again. She reached down and ran her fingers through his sticky hair. She panted and pushed him further into her. "Oh… God! Right there!"

Harry worked her more fiercely with his tongue giving a growel. He added his finger to work her clit and pushed his tongue in and out loving how it felt to have her crazy in the palm of his hand. He growled again.

Roman screamed as she felt him growl into her. It shot the vibrations into her and created bursts of excitement into her stomach. She bucked her hips into him as she held him with one hand and clawed at the blanket with the other. She felt her toes curl as she raised off the bed and then screamed as she came hard. Her body shook and she felt her juices run further down her thighs. She bit her lip as she moaned. She rolled to her side and pressed her legs together. She felt so… sensitive and aroused. She didn't know what to do with herself.

Harry watched her and reached up and grabbed her and rolled her back over on her back and came up so his face was level with hers. He looked down into her face and then leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her softly and then ran his tongue along her lips dipping it in. He knew she was starting to get overwhelmed, she was still shaking from what he had just done. But that only spurred him on and he slowly entered her shivering as she was still contracting from the orgasm.

She moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around him and felt their bodies slid against each other. She slid her thighs up and down his legs as she rolled her hips. She still shook. Her heart felt like it was going to go out but her body craved so much more. She looked into his eyes as she leaned up and kissed him. She licked at his lips, chin, and jawline.

Harry felt everything he'd ever felt for her at all in that moment. He licked the side of her face and his thrusts intensified along with his feelings. His whole body was singing with desire and love. "Oh God, I love you Roman." he said into her ear. He moaned as his climax started to come.

Tears filled her eyes and ran down the side of her face as she felt him. SHe felt his love and it nearly stopped her heart but also started it. How had a crazy foreplay turned into crazy oral into such an intensified love filled sex. She thrusted her hips against his and she felt as if she was going to break but she felt Harry hold her tightly, not only physically but with her magic. He had wrapped it around them and was holding her as tight as he could. She moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his back. She wanted to hold onto him but because of the desserts she was slipping. She bit at his shoulder and ended up licking him. Her body started to shake with another orgasm. "I… Harry…" she breathed. "I love you."

Harry looked down at her as he started to come, his whole body shook with the effort of it and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He had tears in his eyes and he groaned loudly pushing as deep as her could never wanting to lose that feeling they had right now. He leaned down and kissed her as he rode out his orgasm.

Roman moaned against his lips as her own orgasm shot through her. Her body shook and tightened as she kissed Harry back. She may not go slow and easy during sex but when it came to loving him she made sure he knew. Now that they were feeling each other she knew he knew. More tears fell from her eyes. It was like Lee when he made love to her except Harry was hard, fast, and wild. Her whole body shook and she couldn't let go. She sighed and sniffed as she looked up at him.

Harry gave a little sniff of his own and smiled at her. "Thats how I feel all the time when I think about you." he whispered laying down so that they were still connected but his head laid next to hers so he could look at her. "I love you. And it just grows everyday."

She continued to cry and shake with the intensity of his love. She nodded and buried her face into his neck and held him. "I love you." she whispered and sniffed. She couldn't think of anything else to say but that. "I love you."

He held her tighter to him and buried his face in her sticky hair. Then as they came down a little he yawned. "Well damn, I'm a little worn out." he whispered and leaned back and kissed her face everywhere he could reach.

She giggled but yawned. "Me too. I want a bath though… then I can sleep for like a million years." she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Then she smacked her lips. "Still taste good."

Harry gave a tired laugh and got up pulling away long enough to pick her up. He went over got his wand and with a wave of it managed to set a spell in motion to clean while they were in the tub. Then he dropped it back on the table and kissed Roman again and walked her over to their bathroom and turned on the taps adding bubbles for her and then when it was mostly full he put her in and got in with her turning the water off. He picked up the shampoo and the little cup and dumped water over her head and then lathered her hair up cleaning it for her.

"I can't believe you dumped that stuff in my hair. Of all places, my hair?" she tried to sound disgruntled but his fingers were doing magic on her head. She kind of felt like Damon when she bathed him. She always washed his hair last just so that he knew he was owned.

Harry chuckled and finished with her hair, he rinsed it. He then moved onto washing her body ignoring her indignant look. He just smiled and kept cleaning her. When she was done he cleaned himself and then sat back and pulled her back against him trying to keep his eyes open. "We should probably get out of the tub soon." he said looking at her eyes drooping as well.

She moaned and nodded. "I think so too." She sighed and then looked up at him. It was still there in his eyes and it made her blush. He loved her. She smiled and looked away.

"You look sweet when you blush." he said kissing her cheek. "Good enough to eat. I love you." he sighed.

She giggled like a school girl. "I'm not sweet and I don't blush." She bit her lower lip. "You'll have to eat me later, though. I'm tired."

"You can bet I will." he said getting up with her in his arms. He set the tub to drain and grabbed two towels and brought her out to their now clean room and toweled her down and then tucked her under the covers. After he was dry he crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her to him loving how she felt against him. "How about we get up when its time for dinner." he yawned.

She draped an arm and leg over him as she laid her head on his heart. "Dinner sounds good." she yawned as she closed her eyes.

Harry gave a little laugh and heard that she was asleep. He joined her soon after.

Celes awoke what seemed like hours later and her stomach gave an irritated growl. She was on her side facing Lee who was sleeping on his belly, She shook her head and scooted closer to him putting her face right into his.

"Chocolate Bear, its time to wake up and feed the little minx." she whispered in his face and he didn't move. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "You by light, is the greatest find, in a world full of wrong you're the sainest right." she sang to him. Celes watched a smile bloom on his lips and kissed the corners of his mouth. "Finally made it through the lonely to the other side." she sang and kissed the corners of his mouth again.

"Sing a little more and my eyes may open." he told her.

She gave a little smile. "You said it again, my heart's in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star. I'm at the edge of my emotions Watching the shadows burning in the dark, And I'm in love and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time. In my only life." she sang and kissed his eyes after she stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Kiss me again."

Celes obliged sinking into him as she did. She could do this forever but knew she was going to have to eat at some point.

He moaned and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Then he heard her stomach gave a loud growl. He frown down at her. "The twins are really demanding, aren't they?"

"Mmm yes, they are." she sighed kissing him again. "Food, please." she said with a little pout.

He kissed her one more time. "Yes, mam." he got up and dressed. "Want to come down with me or do you want me to bring it up to you?"

Celes sat up and her body ached in the good way. "I'll go with you." she said getting up and picking up one of his shirts off the ground she pulled it on. "Let's go." she said.

"How is your back? " he asked as he took her hand and walked out their room.

"No pain, right now. Just aches… the good kind that really awesome sex gives you." she said as she reached up to smooth some of her hair down.

He smiled down at her and nodded.

"You little brat!" Alan's voice was heard.

"Yeah, and what? At least I'm not _old_. I thought Lee was old but you are the old grandpa man! You can't even catch me!" Damon's voice was heard.

"You… I'll show you old! The next time I try to make you something you _will_ eat it!" There was same banging and a little scream from Damon.

Lee frowned as he looked at Celes then he quickly ran to the kitchen. THe last time ALan had seen Damon he had argued with Roman about getting rid of him and saying he wasn't human. He slid to a halt when he got to the kitchen and his eyes grew big.

"I won't eat anything you make! You were trying to poison me!" Damon yelled at him. "Who eats peas! They are disgusting!" He threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Alan. The whole kitchen was covered in food from mayo, mustard, ketchup, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce… basically everything from last night except for the turkey.

Celes skidded to a stop behind Lee holding her belly with one hand and grabbing Lee's with the other to stay upright. Her mouth dropped open, she stepped into the kitchen a little breathing hard from her little run. "Damon! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded of him making Alan stop in the middle of what he was doing.

"He started it!" they both pointed at each other. "I did not! You did! Stop saying what I'm saying!" they both said in unison.

Lee groaned, "I don't care who started what. What in the hell is going on?"

"He tried to poison me!" Damon exclaimed as he was still standing on the island covered in food.

"I was not!" Alan said. He was by the stove also covered in food.

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Celes put her hands up. "Stop!" she yelled. "Alan, you're an adult. Look what you did to mine and Lee's kitchen. You should know better than to let this happen. And you." she turned to Damon. "Get off that island now. Guess whos getting a bath?" she asked breathing hard from her anger and disappointment. Whats sad is this should be really funny but all she could do was be upset about it.

Tears welled up in Damon's eyes. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't give me a bath." he begged as he crawled to her. "Please, please, don't give me a bath. "I'll clean everything up. I won't even use magic to clean it. Just don't give me a bath."

Celes' heart melted a little she hugged him to her. "Fine, I won't give you a bath. You have to clean up the kitchen though. No magic." she said and let him go so he could start. She looked at Alan. "Could I please talk to you out in the living room please. Lee stay here and supervise." she said and before she left she put a hand on his arm. "And give him a bath when hes finished." she said and kissed him.

"Push over." he whispered.

Celes sighed heavily. "I know. Please." she said and kissed him again.

He nodded as Alan and her walked to the living room. Alan stood in front of her looking like a little boy who just got into trouble… which he did. "I… I don't know what came over me." he told her. "I'm sorry."

"Alan, you're the adult. He's not… not really anyway. You can't let him get to you. I know he's like Roman… Lee and I thought that you were… but a food fight, really?" Celes said crossing her arms over her chest. "Roman is going to hear about this."

He flinched then gave a little smile, "He does remind me of Roman… and you sound like…" he trailed off as he throat closed. "I… I know and I'm sorry."

Celes looked at him. "You have to see him as a child, Alan. Hes not your mate, or a demon, he's a little boy. He will take advantage if you let him." she sighed at him.

He nodded his head. He had been in this situation before. When Ro was a child she and him played and argued before. His wife always gave him a proper tongue lashing. He knew the routine well. Stand, look ashame, and plot on how you were going to get the little brat back. Ro had gotten her scientific side from her mother but got her free spirit from him. "Yes ma'am." He told Celes.

Celes sighed and stepped forward and kissed a clean spot on his cheek. "You can use one of the guest rooms to clean up." she said with a little laugh. "It was good to see you getting along with him." she said to him, stepping back and rubbing her lower back as the pain had flared again.

Alan nodded as he walked off still looking like a little boy in trouble.

Roman yawned as she walked in her robe into the living room looking as if she was sleep walking. She sat on the couch and curled up on the couch. "I'm hungry." She said as she looked up at Celes. She frowned at her. "Does your back hurt still?"

Celes growled. "It didn't before I came downstairs to eat." she muttered pushing a pillow behind her as she sat and groaned.

Roman scooted closer to her. "Let me." She said as she turned Celes and started to rub Celes' back. Roman leaned her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Maybe a hot bath and another massage could help." Roman said against her neck.

Celes gave a little smile. "Are you volunteering?" She asked with a little moan of relief. "I have to eat and... Oh that's nice." She sighed.

Roman gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry I'm just so tired I can't keep my head up right now. But I don't mind bathing you and giving a massage but I agree, food is a must." She sighed. "My stomach woke me and I left Harry sleeping. I think he may wake soon. Where's Lee? I don't smell anything cooking."

"He's supervising the clean up. And I'm pretty beat myself I just had a little adrenalin kick when Lee and I came down for food." She said softly and then pulled away turning and kissing her. "Come on." She said getting up to lead her to the kitchen.

"Supervising clean..." Roman gasped deeply and her eyes grew big. It looked like the room she haired with Harry after their food fight. "What..." she trailed off when she saw Damon on his hands and knees, covered in food, and cleaning. "What did you do?! Where is dad? Why wasn't he watching you?"

Celes turned to her and gave her a look. "He _was_ watching him. He helped with all this!" she said waving her hand at the mess. "I already gave him a proper tongue lashing. Hes a bloody adult. Letting a child drag him into all this. I swear." Celes clucked her tongue and then leaned on the wall watching Damon clean and rubbing her back again.

After hearing Celes' words she started to chuckle. "He... was in here throwing food at him?" She chuckled again until she started to laugh. "And you gave him a tongue lashing?" She laughed harder.

"This is not funny, Ro. Look at this room!" Celes said looking at her. "I mean who lets this happen? Damon pulled your dad into a game and he _played along_ " she exclaimed taking deep breaths.

"You... gave him a tongue lashing and sent him to clean himself, right? This is nearly the same thing I did with him when I was little." Roman said as she wiped her eyes. "My mother would scold me and make me clean or go to my room and give my dad a tongue lashing. I bet right now he is thinking of a way to pay Damon back. If I were you I would have made him clean too."

Celes gave a little smile to Lee and then looked at Roman as if to say she did. "I hope I didn't upset your dad though… I mean he's your dad… Hes Alaric's adoptive father… " she blushed a little.

Roman shook her head. "I doubt you did. Some habits die hard..." she trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes. Her father always got sucked into her when she was little they played and argued and her mom would separated them. After she died he still did the same... except there was no play. They argued none stop and she was always the first to lash out... she always sucked him into their physical fights. She cleared her throat. "Some habits die hard so he is most like just plotting payback."

Celes pressed her lips together and gave Roman a worried look. "Are you okay?" she asked going over to her and taking her hand. "I'm sorry I got a little snappy. I'm still pretty worn out and hungry. And Damon is taking forever!" she said looking over at him with a little smile.

"I'm sorry. Its not that." She gave Celes a smile. "I just realized that my dad didn't really change all that much. He still was sucked into me when my mom died. We didn't play any more but he would still be sucked into my tantrums, arguments, then later our physical fights." She gave a sad smile. "I could have stopped them but you and my mom were right. He needed and needs to know when to be the adult."

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman. "I'm sorry Baby Girl." she said and kissed her neck. "I love you." she said hoping it helped.

Roman smiled at her. "I love you too." She looked over to Damon and shook her head. It was going to be a long night. "Why dont we bath him now and just use magic to clean? I'm hungry now?"

Damon gave a little squeak and started to really scrub the floors.

"I told him that if he cleaned it _I_ wouldnt give him a bath." Celes said with a little sigh and blush.

 _"You are too soft on him."_ Roman told her through their connection. "Then I'll bath him and Lee will clean the kitchen."

Lee shook his head. "I'll do it. He had enough punishment from you two. It's my turn. Come here, little brat." He growled at him.

"No!" Damon screamed. "I'm still cleaning. Please!" He pleaded. "I promised! Mum, please!"

"Hey, no begging. You want to be a ladies man you have to learn to take your punishments."

Damon was going to argue with him but he just hung his head and nodded as he made the dreadful march to the bathroom with Lee behind him.

Celes gave a sad smile as they went. "You should probably… do the cleaning spell… I'm practically a squib these days." she said tiptoeing around the kitchen to find something to cook for them.

Roman nodded as Harry came in. "Good evening sunshine." Roman teased then waved her hand to clean the kitchen. "Cel-Bear sit down and I'll makes us something to eat."

Celes shook her head but then winced as a stab of pain went through her back. "Fine." she grumbled. She walked over and with what little magic she could access she cleaned the chair and sat down and turned to Harry. "Hey hot stuff, you look sleepy."

Harry was looking around at the kitchen and he nodded to Celes and gave her an absent kiss and looked at Roman. "It looks like our room a few hours ago in here… did we come in here and not realize?" he asked.

She laughed as she used the spell and cleaned the kitchen. "I thought the same thing, but no. Damon and my dad decided to have a food fight." She went to the refrigerator and looked to see what was left to eat or cook.

Harry laughed a little. "Your _dad_? Like, I'm a big scary native american… dad I will kill you with my left pinky if you look at me wrong, dad? That dad?" he snorted and then started laughing harder when he pictured it.

"Hey! My dad is a teddy bear... with claws." She said trying not to laugh.

Harry had to lean on the counter for support as he laughed. "Its just… Ro come on hes this big scary dude and hes having food fights with Damon. Its like… God he must have looked awesome!" he laughed.

"He was a mess." Celes said laughing a little.

Roman laughed. "I imagine he was. What can I say? Damon doesn't fear him. He is like me. Rather challenge him then fear." She pulled out the turkey, whatever was left of the pasta salad, and green beans. "Well we have enough food for tonight but we will have to go shopping tomorrow for lunch and dinner. Plenty of breakfast food, unless you want breakfast." She asked Celes.

Celes smiled. "Leftovers are fine, tomorrow Lee and I can go do the shopping. I have to restock my baking supplies." she said laying her head down and yawning. "Im so sleepy." she mumbled but she couldn't sleep with the back pain.

"Lee wear you out?" Harry asked.

"We wore each other out." she said and looked at Harry and then to Roman. "You two look like the walking dead, date went well I assume. Did you got to a restaurant?"

Roman smiled. "Yes it went well and the Italian restaurant was... great." She said as she smiled at Harry. She warmed up the food.

Harry gave her a knowing smile and a wink. "Dessert was pretty great too."

Celes smiled at the two of them. "Thats really great!" she hit Harry's arm lightly. "We should go to dinner."

"Celes, we eat dinner all the time." Harry said to her.

"Yes, but I mean like for a date. Not you bringing food to the office or vice versa… or eating here." she said.

"We can do that." Harry said and kissed her and she wiggled a little but stopped when it hurt her back. She pulled away with a little smile to him and laid her head back down.

"What about you, Cel-Bear? Did you enjoy the massage? It looks like you may need a new one." Roman said. She passed her a plate just as Alan walked in. He was wearing jeans and pulling on a shirt. Bare footed and his hair was still wet. "And the other trouble maker appears." She teased.

Alan gave a guilty smile. "Sorry."

Celes gave him a sigh and picked some of her turkey apart and ate it with her fingers. "I'll worry about another massage later. Lee's busy taking care of Damon and while it hurts its not that bad." she said and gave Harry a little smile.

"You're having back pain." he said.

"Yes, just stress and extra weight of baby two. I'm fine." she said to him and looked at Alan. "Come up with a plan yet?" she asked eating another piece of turkey.

Roman gave Harry a plate and her dad one too. "Turn around." She told him and started to braid his long hair.

"What plan are you talking about?" Alan asked Celes as he started to eat.

"The one you're devising to get my little prince back of course." she said with a laugh and then shook her head. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Roman and Alan both chuckled. "I am curious to know." Roman said as she moved to Celes and started to massage her lower back. She didn't like that Celes was in pain.

"I do not know what you speak of.?" Alan told her.

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes. "You're as bad as Roman is." she sighed.

Harry chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Me? I'm not that bad." Roman objected.

"Mmm, yes baby girl. You really are." she sighed and opened her eyes.

"Oh really? What have I done recently that was so bad? Nothing."

Harry raised his hand a little and they all looked at him. "Today. Thats all Im saying. Today"

"I know nothing of you speak of." She told him as she turned to make two more plates. Lee walked in with a limp Damon under his are.

"I think I may have killed him."Lee smiled and placed him on a stool.

Damon leaned his head on the countertop with a depressed moan.

"You smell good little prince." Celes told him with a smile.

He perked up then gave her a bright smiled and kicked his legs. "Thank you."

"Oh sure, you get all happy when she says you smell good but you fuss and complain when I bathe you." Roman told him as she passed a plate to him and Lee.

"That is because you torture me every chance you get. For example, for Christmas you get me bath toys, soap, and wash towels!" He exclaimed.

Roman smiled and looked at Harry then fell out laughing.

Harry bust out as well and grabbed his gut as he laughed.

"So not cool." Celes sighed and pushed Roman's hand away. "Eat, I'm fine." she turned to her plate and took another bite of turkey.

She kissed her cheek and made her own plate still giggling. She sat down and couldn't stop laughing.

"Its not funny!" Damon told her.

"I know. I'm sorry... but your reaction... oh God... that was priceless."

"Oh, I'm going to watch a movie." Damon said as he took his plate and hopped off the stool.

"I love you, sweet tart. I promise to make it up to you later." She called after her. He just waved his hand and walked away.

"So, hes not that bad is he?" Celes asked Alan softly. The room tensed.

Alan frowned. "He... uh... he reminds me a lot of Ro. But... yeah." He said as he pushed around his food. "I'm understanding where she was coming from. He is a kid at heart. But I'm still dealing." He looked up at them. "You understand my hesitation."

Roman nodded. "I do."

Celes gave a nod, her heart warmed in spite of the food fight and mess. She cleaned the rest of her plate and stood up with a little wince. "Im going to go take a bath and go to bed." she said kissing Alan on the cheek. "Still upset at you." she said and then looked around the room and went to leave.

"Love you." Roman called out.

Lee walked over to Roman and kissed her. "I'll take care of her." He told her.

Roman held his hand and kissed his finger tips. "I love you too." She told him then kissed him.

"I love you too." He told her then followed her.

"I'm going to make sure Damon doesn't cause any trouble." Alan said and left the kitchen.

Roman sighed as she finished her plate. She looked up at Harry and blushed. "I'm not that bad." She smiled.

Harry smiled at her. "I was just teasing I like when you're bad." he said to her picking up his and Cele's plates. "I see we are alone in the kitchen and you're in a robe again." he said going over and putting the plates next to the sink. "So, something i've noticed as of late, is everyone in this relationship is getting pierced and tatted up. Maybe I should get a nipple ring." he said thoughtfully looking down at her and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Nipple rings?" Her mouth started to water at the thought of it as she looked at his chest. "Uh... that would be hot actually... but why not try to get a tattoo? You can get something to decorate those nice shoulders of yours..." she bit her lower lip as she continued to stare at his chest then moaned. "Or both."

Harry looked down at her, "I could do both, but only if you go with me and pick out the tattoo."

Roman looked at his chest as if she could see the nipple rings and the tattoo. She licked her lips then looked into his green eyes. "Are you sure you want to talk me and not Celes?"

"I'd like to surprise her I don't think she's expecting it." He gave her a little smile.

She nodded and smile. If she had learned anything from Harry it was the fact he was unpredictable. "Expect the unexpected." She smiled. "Ok, I'll help."

"Thanks." He said and leaned down and kissed her.

Roman kissed him back. She tried to close her robe tighter as she remembered how much he liked her in a robe. It wasn't her intention to tease him with it and she was still feeling a little shy due to his feelings for her. "Oh wow look at the time." She said as she slipped off the stool. "Man, I'm beat." She smiled as she tried to put her plate in the sink and walk away.

Harry gave a little laugh and came up behind her and lifted her into his arms. "We can just sleep, it's okay." he said kissing her and carrying her to their room.

The next weeks were spent for Celes boucning from room to room with each person she loved. She spent time with Lee when her back hurt, or even when it didnt. She lounged afternoons away with Roman, and she spent as much time as she could manage with Harry. She doted on Damon, and even had a few more movie dates with him. She had started calling him her little player when they would have them. He would just nod and say something like "Thats right" and give Lee and Harry a smug look.

She called Venelope almost everyday too, she didnt always get to talk to her but when she did her heart felt lighter afterward. She was so attached to her, Celes hated that Venelope's host kept her from her true family.

Before Celes knew it, it was Roman's birthday. Celes met Lee down in the kitchen that morning and he kissed her cheek before she left and promised hed taken care of everything including getting Roman to the club early.

Celes stood in the center of the dark stage waiting for Roman and Lee and her heart gave a little leap when she heard their voices coming from the hall that led into the club. She grinned bigger when Lee led her to a chair and kissed her and then left. As soon as he was gone the lights came up on the stage and the music started.

Celes had chosen one of Roman's oversized purple t-shirts that fell to her mid thing and covered her belly nicely, not that that really mattered. Celes started to move to the beat of the music a little as she looked at Roman.  
"I heard you're feeling nothing's going bright

Why don't you let me stop by?

The clock is ticking, running out of time

So we should party all night

So cover your eyes,

I have a surprise

I hope you got a healthy appetite

If you wanna dance,

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl that you should call"

She winked at Roman before she started the chorus.

"Girl, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate"

She went on to sing the second verse and shook her butt and gave little coy smiles as she did. Then the music slowed and she turned to Roman.

"Best part." she said before she had to start singing again. "Happy Birthday." she said in best Marlyn Monroe voice and wiggled her fingers at Roman. Then she continued to sing.

"So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big balloons

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons"

She smiled at her and wiggled her eyebrows and finished out the song with the same chorus lyrics from earlier in the song. Then with a wink she wiggled her butt again and said. "Happy Birthday." again.

When the song was over she grinned down at Roman and waited for her to react.

All the while Roman had sat there she had watched with a smile. When Lee had awakened her so damn early in the morning she had been so upset with him. She was determined to have a bad time but once she saw Celes singing and dancing for her it was like her kryptonite. She couldn't help but smile. THen to top it off, she was in one of her purples shirts. Sexy, just sexy. She aperated up on stage and wrapped her arms around Celes. "For me? A private show all for me?" she asked as she kissed each of her cheeks.

Celes gave a grin. "I owed you one, and I am your birthday present. I thought I'd make it good." she said wiggling against her.

Roman shivered, "I like this birthday gift." she smiled as she kissed her. "All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." she told her and kissed her some more. "What shall I do with you?" she bit her lower lip and rubbed her nose against hers. "I want to tie you to the bed, I want you wild, I want you sweet, I want…" she moaned and aperated them to the office. SHe giggled as she pulled her into the hidden room. "First thing first," she told her. She kissed her again and pressed her forehead to hers. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course baby girl." Celes sighed and kissed her deeply. She sighed. "I want to do something first then you can have your way with me." she said and pushed Roma down onto the bed and biting her lip she worked her pants off. She gave a little smiled and dipped down and used the ball of her tongue ring to flick over Roman's clit.

Roman gave a squeaking sound and nearly jumped off the bed. "What… was that?" she breathed. Looking down at Celes with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how turned on she was now.

Celes gave a sultry smile. "That is what this thing is good for." she said sticking her tongue out for her to see and then dipped back down and did it again.

Roman shivered as she bit her lower lip and watched Celes. She moaned as she let her head fall back. "Oh, God… that…" she moaned again and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. It was in that moment she knew she wanted to get pierced. IF this was great then she could just imagine… She moaned loudly as she rolled her hips.

Celes, encouraged by her moans, inserted two fingers into her while she still worked Roman's clit and began to pump in and out of her. She loved how Roman reacted to her, she lived for it. She moaned against Roman as she herself felt very turned on.

With each moan she made her pitch grew higher. She rolled against Celes' mouth and nearly came when she felt her fingers. She shuddered as she bit her lip and looked back down at her. She was breathing so heavy she didn't know what she was going to do so she tried to pull away.

Celes growled and held her fast. " _No, no. Baby girl. Its okay to scream._ " Celes said to her through the connection they shared and continued to work her hard, quickening the pace of her tongue on her clit. She could feel Roman's juices covering her hand already and she moaned.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she bucked against her. She clawed at the bed. She wanted to get away but yet stay at the same time. "What…" she shook her head. "Are you doing to me!" Her eyes popped open as she sat up and tried to push Celes away. She was going to come hard.

Celes gave another growl and pushed her back down with her free arm. " _Roman, its okay. This is good. You can come. I told you, I can work magic with my tongue."_ she said and moaned as she felt Roman buck against her again. She loved that she was driving her crazy, she rarely got the upper hand in their lovemaking.

She shook her head as she arched her back. She screamed as she came and she felt her juices gush out with force that she hadn't felt before. Her whole body shook and she moaned at the tingling sensation the blanketed her.

Celes gave a little laugh and licked her core once and then went up to where she was still riding her orgasm. She leaned down and kissed Roman hard thrusting her tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself and gave a little moan and shudder. "Happy Birthday, baby girl." she whispered pulling back.

She moaned again as she rolled onto her side and curled into Celes. "I'm going to… get you for this." she breathed and shuddered again. "Give me a minute and its on."

Celes smiled at her and pushed some of her hair back. "Take your time, I can wait for you forever." she said and kissed her lightly closing her eyes.

Roman gave one more shudder as she started to uncurl and wrap herself around Celes. She kissed her shoulder and neck. "Where did I get such a loving wife?" she asked she caressed her baby belly with a finger. She saw the goosebumps spread across her skin.

Celes smiled at her. "Your dreams, Ro. Just like you're the girl of mine, I'm the one of yours." she said and shivered.

"Mmm, so dreams do come true." she whispered in her ear then nipped at her earlobe. "I like that you are a dream come true." her hand slid down her belly and brushed against her core.

Celes gave a little gasp and thrust her hips towards Roman's hand. "I like that you're my dream come true." she sighed.

Roman moaned against as she brushed against her core again. She loved to tease Celes and make her crazy with their lovemaking. She gave a shudder as she thought of all the naughty things she wanted to do to her. She brushed against her core one more time. "From now on, I think I'm going to refer to you as my dream lover."

Celes moaned and shuddered biting her lip. "I like that, its so hot." she muttered and kissed Roman. "Please Ro, touch me." she begged.

Roman chuckled as she finally entered celes' core. They both moaned and Celes rolled her hips. She loved the way Celes moved abd squirmed. She leaned down and tongue pushed past her lips and she taps herself onbher tongue. She runs her tongue agaisnt hers and moaned. "That is quite the tool you have there." She wispered against her lips. Celes moaned as she rolled her hips to keep up with Roman's fingers. Roman still worked her. When she heard celes get to the point of her climax she slowed down.

"Roman!" She hissed.

She chuckled, "I didn't stop I'm still in you." She moaned against Celes' neck. "And you feel so good." She moaned against her neck again. "I'll always be in you." She whispered and looked down so that Celes knew she was serious. "I'll never leave you, I will love you until my last breath." She kissed her gently then worked her harder. Celes screamed out her orgasm and rolled over and held Roman tight. Roman held her tighter and pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "Never going to leave you." she whispered.

After Celes calmed down Roman wiggled down her her so that her head was laying over her chest. She laid there listening to her heart beat. She enjoyed listening to everyone's heart beat. It was strange but each of them matched her rhythm of her heart. There had been a few time she had napped with Damon. She had told him she was going to use him like a pillow and wrestled him down just to place her head on his chest. His heart even matched hers. They were all connected and she enjoyed that. Unity. Although they could be angry with each other or fractured at time, they still had the same heartbeat.

Roman sighed a she heard Celes' soft snores. She wanted looked up at Celes and smiled at her sleeping face. She bit her lower lip and slowly pulled out of her hold. She wanted so bad to tease her and wake her up but she knew she needed to rest. She was always more delicate when she was pregnant… they both were. It was one of the reasons why she didn't like being pregnant. Everyone treated her like china doll at time. But she understood why. It was because she was loved so much that they wanted to make sure she was okay. It was the same for Celes. She sighed as she went to the tub and started to fill it with hot water and bubbles. She waved her hands and candles appeared around the tube. She smiled as she sat at the edge and watched it fill up. When it was done she stopped the water and went back to Celes.

She rolled her over onto her back and kissed her feet. She kissed her ankles and her calfs. She kissed the inner parts of her knees. WHen she got to the inner parts of Celes' thighs she heard a moan escaped her lips. Roman dipped her tongue into her core and moaned at her taste. She loved the way she was ready for her and the way she tasted. Honey, it was always honey. Warm, sweet honey. She worked her core with her tongue and then heard Celes scream out an orgasm. She heard her pant and moaned. Roman felt Celes run her fingers through Roman's hair. Roman still worked her with her mouth as she felt Celes' roll her hips. She moaned louder and then she pressed Roman further into her. She chuckled as thrust two fingers into She worked her for a bit more then she heard Celes scream out again.

Roman chuckled again and then kissed up her baby belly. She rained kisses over the twins then kissed further up to her neck. She paused as she looked down at Celes and licked her lips. "Always Honey." she told her then kissed her. She pulled back and smiled down at her. "I made us a bath." she told her as she got off the bed and picked her up and carried her to the tub. "How is your back?" she asked.

Celes gave a little moan, "Fine, this is not what causes my back to hurt. This… helps." she sighed and sat up looking at her.

Roman got in the bath behind her. "I'm glad." she told her and rubbed her back. "Lee has been taking care you, right?"

"Every time it flairs he just knows and doesn't even ask me, he just does it." she gave a giggle. "He meets the job requirements provided."

Roman gave a smile, "Mmm, job requirements?" she asked as she grabbed a cloth and soaped it up. She ran it over Celes' arms and shoulders.

Celes gave a tiny moan and dropped her head forward. "Mmm, yeah. Brooding gorgeous chocolate man who can see more than just the surface of a person and tell them exactly what they need to hear at the right moment… hes good at knowing when I'm hurting even when I dont show it. But then hes the sit back and watch guy… I used to think that was Harry but you unlocked something in him… hes so… primal." she moaned.

Roman giggled, "Yeah you really hit that on the head with Lee." she moved to the other shoulder and arm. "Harry… is the silent guard." Roman said thoughtfully. "I think he has an eye for battle and he assess the situation then goes in. But when he isn't in battle mode he is more of the free spirit that goes with the flow." She moved down to Celes' brest.

Celes moaned and and arched her back pushing her breast into Roman's hand. "Two sides of the same coin." she murmured.

"Yep." she told her. She bit her lower lip and teased her nipples a little then went down and rubbed the firm baby belly. "What is your job requirement?"

"Firm yet… " she gasped as a shiver went through her. "Loving, smack some sense into the person… person… " she sighed finding it hard to think.

Roman moaned, "The firecracker." she whispered as she leaned further to her core. "I like that about you too. I never know when you are going to explode and when you do you turn this nice shade of red. What about me? What's my job requirement?"

"You… " she sighed rolling her hips. "You're our home, the core of this. You fill all our needs with such ease. You're the rock when we need it, the lover when we need it, the smack in the ass when we need it. You're everything, Roman." Celes said and reached up and kissed her chin.

She smiled down at Celes and kissed her. "I just like to see you all happy." lather more soap onto the cloth and lifted Celes' leg a little and washed it then went to the other. "I like taking care of everyone, I don't get to do so all the time. You are more the caretaker than I am."

"We're a team, you and me. We balance well." Celes sighed her heart swelling with such love for Roman. "I've been so worried about you, I'm glad you seem to have let Harry in on whatever is going on with you." she sighed.

"Oh, Cel." she said as she held her tightly. "I'm sorry to worry you. This… is a little harder than I had anticipated, but please don't worry. I will be fine and everyone else. I don't want you stressing over me. Okay?"

"Oh Ro, I'm always going to worry about you. But its less because I know that Harry has got you. Whatever it is, I know in time you will tell me. For now I'll worry, a little less, but I'll still worry." Celes said and kissed her. "You're mine."

"As you are mine." she whispered against her lips. She gave a little moan. "When do we have to be a the Burrow?"

Celes looked around for a clock, she smiled. "About an hour, Lee's going to let the people back in the club to set up for tonight… it just a regular night tonight yeah?" she asked moaning and she touched Roman's breast and then reached down and flicked her nipple with her tongue ring. "But the Burrow is later… much… " she sighed.

Roman shivered. "I'm not done bathing you." she told her.

Celes gave a little moan but sat back and looked at her. "Please, finish." she whispered.

She smiled and then grabbed the shampoo and started in on Cele's hair. She massaged her scalp with her fingers as she wrapped her legs around Celes. "I love your hair color."

"Weasley red, no Diggory there." she sighed. "I love it too. Its my favorite feature on my whole body. Its thick when its long, it grows fast and it looks great."

Roman smiled as she rinsed her hair and added the conditioner. She she was done she helped Celes out the tub and dried her off. "So, do you want to be dressed sexy, baby doll, mistress of the night, or a conservative with a wild past?"

"How about the second. I like that idea." Celes said blushing.

"Baby Doll," She smiled, "Okay," Roman sat her on the bed then went into the closet and pulled out some things. She came back with a green dress that was a lacy with a little frill, white stockings, and black flats, "What do you think?"

"I like it, but no stocking, too restrictive. I'm sorry to kill the look but… comfort and all that." she blushed a little.

"That's fine, what about knee-highs?"

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "That will work." she said.

Roman smiled as she laid the dress down and went to the dresser and pulled out some black knee-highs. She knelt down in front of Celes and rolled them up her legs. "How should we do your hair?" she asked as she placed the other knee-high on her other leg.

Celes looked down at her. "Half up, half down… lots of curls. God you make getting dressed so sexy." she moaned.

Roman smiled up at her and kissed the inside of each knee. "I have never got to dress you. I like this." she pulled her up to her feet then slipped the dress over her. She licked her lips as she looked her up and down. The dress pushed her breast up just right, and hugged her arms comfortable and was loose around her belly to give her comfortable. "How does it feel?"

"Great!" Celes said and then frowned. "Hey! Its your birthday. Stop!" she said and turned Roman around to sit on the bed. "What do you want to wear?"

"No, no, Celes." Roman smiled. "I know what I'm going to wear. I am going to match you, but right now let me indulge in making you feel pretty." she told her as she hugged her. "Please?"

Celes gave a sigh and kissed her. "If thats what you want for your birthday then so be it." she said softly looking at a clock and biting her lip. "They'll be back soon."

Roman nodded as she pulled on a robe and then took her down to the make-up station. She put on some light makeup to make her eyes pop, and a rosy colored lips balm. When she was done with her hair they heard people entering. "I have to get changed. Wait for me downstairs." she told her.

Celes nodded and watched her go, then she went down to the main floor of the club and when she saw Lee gave him a little wave and smiled going over to him. "Thank you for your help." she whispered to him.

He looked her up and down then nodded without hearing her. "Wow." he breathed. "You really dressed up for her."

Celes blushed and looked down at her feet. "Actually, she did this. I just wore a purple t-shirt and no underwear." she whispered her blush deepening.

He moaned as he walked over to her. "THat sounds good too." He leaned down and kissed her. "When you blush…" he moaned again. "This outfit just does something and when you blush it adds to it." he said and kissed her again.

Celes gasped and kissed him back. "Its your favorite color on me… all thats missing is you in white." she said mouth watering at the thought.

He shivered as he held her. "I…" he moaned again.

"Hey, get up off my girl!" Roman told him. She wore a black pin striped suit with shiny dress shoes. Under the jacket of the suit was a green dress shirt neatly tucked and the pants held up by a black belt. Her hair was pulled back into a braid down her back and a hat tilted to the side. She also wore light makeup and a darker color on her lips. She frowned at Lee as she looked at Celes. "You smudged her lipstick." she pouted as she wiped some of it off and reapplied it onto her lips. She handed Celes a cute little purse. "So, how do I look?"

Celes was gripping Lee's arms to prevent herself from collapsing , her knees were really weak. She loved the way Roman looked and had to swallow several times, her mouth watered. "You… look… really hot." she forced herself to get out and blushed again.

Roman smiled at her. Then she smiled up at Lee. "I set an outfit on the bed for you too." she told him.

Lee couldn't say anything. He really wasn't into guys but the way she had made the outfit look had him… He cleared his throat. "You what?"

"I set an outfit out for you too. "I also want to get home so I can dress Harry too, so hurry up and change."

Lee nodded and had somewhat of a hard time walking away.

Celes leaned against the wall and watched him go and then turned back to Roman. "You're going to kill me… you look so damn great!" she gasped.

She smiled as she went to her and gave her a little kiss. "You picked the outfit." she whispered.

"The outfit… yours?" Celes asked confused.

"Yes. I asked you what you wanted to dress as and I was going to match you." she smiled. "You know, when we were in New Mexico for training and we would go out to the city I would be so upset with you. I tried hard to dress as a guy and you didn't even notice. Of course it didn't help that you didn't wear anything really girly either." she leaned down and kissed her again. "So this time I'm making sure you are the only girl here that is noticed."

Celes' eyes filled with tears but she fought to not let them spill over. "Best wife ever." she whispered. "And short shorts and mid drift tanks are girly… " she said with a wink.

She laughed as she sat her down. "Yes they are." she looked at her then blushed. "I… I know if it were only me and you in a relationship I wanted to be the one to take care of you. I know we are two moms but I really wouldn't mind looking like a guy for you." she shrugged her shoulder. "Its… just me I guess."

"I would like you no matter what you decided to look like on the outside, Ro. And I like that you're a girl best. You're softer than the boys, and sweeter and… " she trailed off with a blush and smiled.

Roman smiled at her. "I like that you are softer and sweeter too." she whispered back.

"Uh… how do I look?" Lee asked. He was dressed in a pale green that looked nearly white. As always clean cut and nice. He also wore a darker green golf hat.

Roman smiled and shuddered. "Damn…" she breathed.

Celes felt her body come to life when she looked at him, more than it already had. She licked her lips and moaned. "You look like sex on a stick." she said and gasped blushing again.

Roman shivered at her words. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Lee smiled at them and moaned as he looked at Celes then back at Roman. "What have your girls done to me? Do you know how hard it is going to be not to touch either one of you?"

"I could say the same thing about you…" Roman looked him up and down then back at Celes. "And you too. Damn I got good taste!"

Celes laughed, her legs had spread involuntarily at Lee's statement and the dress' skirt fell between her thighs. She moaned. "If you want to get out of here I'll need some help. I dont think I can stand." she said softly.

Lee growled as he took a step towards her.

"No," Roman said as she cut him off. "You guys have to wait." she told them. "Its going to be hard and I think I may have set myself up but…" she moaned as she looked down at Celes. She just remembered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She shivered and cleared her throat. "We have to go get Harry and get him dressed."

Lee groaned as he walked up behind Roman and pressed his body to her so that she inturned pressed into Celes. He caressed Celes' cheek.

Celes' heart rate picked up and butterflies entered her stomach. "We… Roman's right… " she moaned and bit her tongue at the piercing, a new habit she had developed since having it publically.

Roman shivered with arousal. "Please, Lee. Just a few hours." she breathed.

"Fine, but when its up, I'm having both of you." he growled.

Celes shuddered and shook a little. "Go, we have to go now… or I'll…" she reached out her hand to touch them.

Lee kissed her fingers then he turned and walked away.

Roman shivered again, "Oh, my God… What was I thinking?" she breathed then looked down at Celes. Lee wasn't the only one wanting both of them. "Come on, we need to dress your husband." She stood her up and held her so that she could get her balance. She knew Celes was just as aroused as her. They aperated to the house and she sat Celes down on the couch. "Did you want anything?"

"Beside for you and Lee to make me into a sex sandwich? No. I'll eat at the Burrow. And Harry is _our_ husband… like Lee." she said with a soft blush.

Roman smiled at her. "Yes ma'am." She quickly went up to her room and pulled out some clothes she had saved for Harry. She had wanted to dress them all up but there hadn't been a reason to do so. She walked over to Harry's and Celes' room and found him laying on the bed reading. "Hey you."

Harry finished the sentence in his book and looked up and dropped the book with a thud. "Holy shit, Ro… " he said and growled a little. "What are you wearing?"

She gave him a frown and looked down at herself. "You don't like it?"

"Thats not what I would say." he got up and in two strides was across the room grabbing for her. "I want to have you right here, now." he growled kissing her neck.

She shivered and moaned as she dropped her head back. Then she pulled away. "No, not yet." she told him. "I told Lee and Celes the same thing so, please, wait a couple of hours." she told him. "Put these on, please? I already dressed Celes and Lee, you are the only one left."

Harry growled. "Damn it, Roman." he said and took the cloths. "For you I'd do just about anything. Including waiting to have you."

She shivered again. "Celes and I will be in the living room." she told him and walked away. She fanned herself and as she walked into the living room.

Celes looked up and gave a little smile. "He tried to jump you didnt he?" she asked her legs were crossed now and she felt calmer.

She frowned as she looked up the stairs. "Yes." she smiled at Celes and sat next to her. "I'm happy. Best birthday ever."

"I'm glad, Baby Girl, you deserve it." Celes said leaning her head on Roman's shoulder and resting a hand on her leg, not in a sexual way just in a intimate gesture.

Roman sighed. She felt content to sit there. It was so odd, content, aroused, and loved. She smiled down at Celes and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around her and held her.

Celes sighed. She liked this, quiet times with Roman were her favorite times. Where they just sat and held one another. She liked the worshipping each others bodies too but there was something so deep about this little act that Celes couldnt describe if she was asked to. She looked up at Roman and smiled at her and then looked at the bottom of the stairs and suddenly her whole body was on fire. Harry looked amazing. She felt her mouth water as she took him in.

Roman gave a shiver as she took him in. He wore fitted black slacks, a dark green dress shirt tucked neatly into his pants. A belt that held them up, shiny dress shoes, and a dark green brim hat. "Yes… I'm in trouble." she breathed.

Celes blew out a breath and got up stumbling a little she walked over to Harry and touched his chest and looked up into his green eyes that screamed down at her with heat. "She's… so good at this." Celes whispered to him.

"I was going to say the same, green is really your color." he murmured and leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed and sank into him.

Roman groaned as she stood up. "Come on guys… you're killing me." she licked her lips as she looked at them both. "We… have to go."

Celes gave a little moan as Harry growled and they pulled apart, Celes was flushed with desire. "You've really done it, Ro. I think we may all go sex crazy. Lee, you, and Harry can all get Celes waisted tonight among other things." Celes said and kissed her walking away towards the door of the house.

"I don't know what Celes Waisted is but I know I don't mind having it." Roman said as she watched her. She smiled up at Harry. "One more thing, Lion."

"Ask Lee about it sometime." Celes said turning to wait for them.

"What's that, you've already turned Celes into a freaking sex goddess again." he said leaning closer to Roman.

She looked up at him with a mischievous look. "Remember how you like when I'm bad?" She asked as she followed Celes out the door.

Harry moaned and followed them. "Yes." he said grabbing his coat and shrugging it on offering Celes and Roman's to them.

Celes took hers and pulled it on with a shiver, not from the cold.

Roman pulled on a trench coat she was holding. "She isn't wearing any panties." she smiled then held Celes and aperated to the Burrow.

Harry nearly lost his balance and growled apperating in after them. "Evil woman!" he exclaimed as he trudged up to the door of the Burrow, he was overtaken by kids and temporarily distracted.

Roman laughed as she picked up some of the kids and kissed them on the cheeks. "Mama Weasley, Papa Weasley." she greeted as she kissed them on their cheeks too.

"Oh dear, don't you look nice. We saw Lee. Are you all going out after Noah's party?" Molly asked as she turned to Celes and pulled her into a warm hug only a mother could give.

Celes sighed into her hair. "Hi Mama." she said hugging her tighter, and looked at Arthur. "Papa."

Roman smiled at them, "You can say that." She looked to Noah. "Hey, Mister Man!" she greeted and rained kisses all over his face. "What do you think? Are we all happy?"

"The happiest!" he sang jumping up and down a little, he looked like a little Harry Potter right down to his hair and eye color. He looked at Celes. "You look pretty Mama."

Celes smiled at him. "Thank you baby." Celes said pulling back from Molly and opening her arms so her could come over and hug her. "And what about your Mum?" she asked him and Noah looked up at Roman. "She looks cool!"

She smiled down at him. "Come on Mama Bear, lets get you settled down so you aren't on you feet the whole time." She winked at her.

Celes smiled, she was a little irritated but knew that they only made her take it easy because they loved her. She took Roman's hand and followed her over to the couch. Celes sat down tucking on leg undershelf and pushing the dress down between her legs. It was more comfortable than sitting on her butt.

"Well look at you two." George greeted. He kissed Celes' cheek. "You look pretty today." he told her.

Celes smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "Thanks Georgie." she whispered.

He smiled at Roman. "And you, you look nice."

Roman smiled, "It's okay, George. You can say it. I look cool." she teased.

He laughed, "I look better in a suit."

"Oh, whatever, I have syle." she told him and laughed.

Lee walked over and sat next to Celes. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "This is going to be a long night."

Celes felt a tingle down in her loins and nodded. "Yes it is." she said softly.

"I saw Harry. He looks good too. I don't know what Ro was thinking." He sighed.

Celes leaned into him and looked at Roman. "She is the Queen of Tease what do you think she was thinking?" she laughed and rested her head on his chest.

Lee groaned as he wrapped an arm around her. "She has outdone herself… or has taken this to a whole different level. It was one thing to tease sexually, then tease with less close, now… We are all fully dressed and I can't help but think about you and her."

Celes gave a little moan. "I want you to drive me mad… " she bit her lip and gave Roman a little pout. "You so suck."

Roman smiled as she slid her hands into her pockets. She leaned over to her and kissed her. "Yes, I do Cel-Bear. Yes I do."

Lee groaned when he heard that and snapped his teeth at her.

Roman laughed and kissed him too.

Harry came up behind Roman and snaked his arms around her. "This is so not fair." he said to her.

"Thats what I was just saying." Celes said with a smile. She was playing with the palm of Lee's hand, making herself tingle with the thoughts of what that was doing to him.

Roman gave a little laugh. Then she turned to Lee and gave him a mischievous smile. " _Did I mention Celes isn't wearing any panties?"_ She told him through their connection as she looked down at Celes with hot eyes.

Lee groaned as he turned his attention to her. He hot eyes looked at her then down her body and settled to where her leg was folded under her. "Why do you do this to us?" he growled at Roman.

"Because you all love it."

Harry shook his head as he watched Lee looking at Celes. "She told you didn't she? Horrible little nymph." he said and kissed her neck.

"You told Lee too!" Celes said and moaned as she imagined all the possibilities no panties had.

Roman chuckled, "Oh yes." she said with a husky voice. "Tonight, I guarantee you will have all of us at least once before we leave here."

Lee moaned and then leaned down and kissed her neck. "I don't mind at all."

Celes shivered. "Oh jeezuz." she moaned.

Harry pulled Roman against him more tightly so she could feel him. "You are horrible." he muttered.

The family came back in and they all looked up coming out of their sex haze. Celes smiled when Noah sat down in front of his giant pile of gifts and Harry sat with him helping him unwrap his gifts. Molly Miles over to Celes and Lee. He did better being away from Shar'a as long as she was still in the same room. So while Noah opened presents Celes and Lee doted on their son.

Roman held Shar'a as she bounced her in her lap and watched the gift opening. Every now and then she would use her magic to reach out to Celes and caress her. She knew it was her birthday but for some odd reason she just wanted to blend in with the guys today and have Celes stand out. She loved how she was the only one dressed like a girl. She winked at her and then smiled down at Luke who brought her things he had started to collect.

Celes felt pretty special, she didn't know how Roman did it, but on her own birthday she had made Celes feel like the prettiest girl in the world. She looked up when Alaric and Nick bounded into the Burrow, they had been with Blaise who came in with Ginny behind him. Their oldest walked close to Ginny always the shy one. Celes smiled at Alaric as he came over and showed her the notes he took that day on the connection he shared with the others. She read them and smiled.

"I could talk to Luke today… I mean he could always talk to me… cause you know hes got Mums powers but I could talk back today!" he said excitedly to her.

"Thats great, baby boy!" Celes said and with her free hand cupped his cheek. Then he turned to Roman and showed her.

"Isn't it brilliant, Mum?" he asked.

"Yes it is!" she told him. "I'm so proud of you. You are so young and you were able to reach out all the way to him." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Alaric wrinkled his nose. "I'm nearly 8 Mum. I'm not young." he said to her and Celes gave a laugh.

"Oh! Well excuse me, I am so sorry to offend." she smiled.

He smiled at her. "Its okay, so where Damon? I wanted to show him. Hes so good at this stuff he helps when he's here." he asked looking around.

"If I know Damon he is probably either in the kitchen or the garden." she told him.

"Awesome!" he said and looked at Luke and then Nick. "Come guys lets go show him!" he said excitedly to them.

Roman shook her head as she watched them leave the room. she bit her lower lips as she looked over to Celes. She passed Shar'a to Papa Weasley and walked over to Celes. "Come on," she told her as she pulled her off the couch.

Celes pressed her lips together and looked up at her. She gave a slow smile and handed Miles to his father and then kissed Lee. "I'll be back." she got up and went with Roman.

Roman to her to her old room and and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I just want a little attention now." she whispered to her. "Is that okay?"

"That's okay, baby girl, it's still your day." She whispered her heart rate picking up.

She moaned as she kissed her again. She unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off. "I really did get myself into trouble." she moaned as she pulled her shirt out of her pants.

"Yes you did, but it's not my job to punish you." Celes said with a wicked grin. She kissed her deeply.

Roman groaned as she made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. She shivered as she imagined what Lee might do to her later. She slipped off her shirt and leaned Celes to the bed. She looked down at her as she unbuckled her belt and slid the zipper down slowly. She revealed lacy boy shorts that matched her bra.

Celes moaned quietly and touched the lacy boy shorts. "So hot." She groaned. "What are you doing to me today? All I can think about is sex. I was suppose to make you think about it all day."

"Oh, you are." She whispered. "This is a major tease for me. I made love to you. Bathed you, dressed you, put you out on display so that you will feel hot and sexy, have you again, then allow the boys have you." she moaned to herself. "Then later tonight when you are still hot let you have your way with me then we end tangled in each other's arms." she kissed her as she leaned over her. "Is that okay?"

Celes moaned and kissed her back. "Who is using picture porn now. I could come with just the things you say to me." she said shivering.

Roman gave a chuckled as she helped her out the dress. She kissed her, then kissed down her neck. "I learn from the best." she said as she slid her hands down her body to her core. "The very best."

Celes blushed and picked up her hips in anticipation of Roman touching her. She moaned. "Oh God." she shivered.

She entered two fingers into her core. "I remember the first time we were in here." she said against her ear. "I made you chase me and _you_ called me a minx." She started to work her core and kissed behind her ear. "Am I still your minx?"

"God, yes. Always." Celes moaned looking at her and rolling her hips.

Roman kissed her as she continued to work her core. She loved the little noises she made. She wanted more but she knew they had to be quiet for this one. It was a quick nookie she would have to be satisfied with. She wrapped her magic around her to hold her close. "Do you feel the pulse in my magic?" she asked her.

Celes pressed her lips together nodding trying so hard not to cry out in her arousal. "What is it?"

"Our heartbeats." she whispered. "You are right, Cel. I do know what you need. I know everything that you need." she told her as she continued to work her. "I know how when we touch each other you need my body close to you. I know you need me to be soft and gentle to you. I know you need me to tease and drive you crazy." she kissed her lips. "I also know you need me to remind you how desired you are." she moaned against her lips. "You are so damn desirable. Above all, I know you also need to reach out and touch me before you go to sleep. I know you. I know everything about you."

Celes reached out and stopped her hand looking at her through tears. "Roman, I… I love you… when I thought I'd lost you… I can't do that again. Ever. Please stop saying all these things you make it sound like goodbye. Please." she cried.

Roman kissed her, "This isn't goodbye, this me expressing how I feel for you." she kissed her. "You aren't going to lose me. You never are going to lose me. I told you before. We are going to stick together until we all take our last breath."

Celes nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry, I love you. And sometimes it overwhelms me so much. I dont know what to do or say." she moaned and arched her back letting go of Roman's wrist. "Please… "

Roman looked into her eyes. "I love you too." she opened up to her in their connection so that she could let her feel how she felt. "I will always love you." she started to work her fingers again. "No matter what happens."

Celes nodded, she moaned a little and pressed closer to Roman kissing her. She brought her hand up to one of her breasts and moaned at the feel of the warmth coming through the bra. "God, I love you."

She moaned as she continued to work her. her thumb grazed over her clit a few times and smiled at the way Celes' breath hitched each time. Oh, she knew her body as well as Celes knew her. She loved how she squirmed and moaned. She heated so hotly it drove her crazy.

Celes moaned as her body started to shiver with heat. "Roman… I'm so close, already." she moaned quietly. She felt herself reaching the edge.

Roman nodded as she trailed her tongue over Celes' lips. "I know, babe, I know." she whispered. She pressed her thumb to her clit and then rubbed hard.

Celes' breathing became short, and with every breath she let out a little moan. "Oh, God." she said and then she was coming. Her whole body tensed and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. She shook as she looked at Roman.

Roman sealed her lips over Celes' and swallowed her moan as she orgasm. Roman moaned herself as she rubbed her a little more then she smiled at her. "That's my Cel-Bear." she kissed her again.

Celes blushed and smiled at her. She was starting to normalize. "You're amazing." she whispered.

Roman grinned at her like a child that just got praised would do. "I know." She kissed her again and then got off the bed as she pulled on her pants. "I'm hungry now."

Celes pushed herself into a sitting position and grabbed for the dress. "Me too, but when am I not these days? I swear I spend as much time eating as I do having sex." she laughed. She pulled the dress on.

Roman chuckled, "It's still amazing though." she told her as she button up her shirt and tucked it into her pants. "At least its not the custard and fish fingers." she said as she paused and shivered.

Celes gave her own little squelching noise, she hadn't eaten them since she had thrown them back up. She gave a little sigh and pushed to the edge of the bed to stand. "No, I don't think I'll ever eat that again."

"I think you will, give yourself a couple of years and you will crave them again." she chuckled. Roman knelt down in front of Celes and handed her the purce. "I messed up your lipstick." she told her as she blushed herself.

Celes gave a little smile and pulled out the mirror and lipgloss and reapplied to her lips which looked a little more plump and swollen. "The boys are going to know, especially Lee he can always smell you on me. It drives him more crazy."

Roman's eyebrows shot up, "Does he now?" she frowned as she sniffed her arms. "I don't stink." she pouted.

Celes gave a little sigh. "It doesnt stink, Ro." she said and closed her eyes moaning. "I can smell you on me right now. I know when you've had Lee, or Harry recently because I smell you on them too… its like a drug."

She smiled, "I'm a drug to you guys?" she looked in the little mirror and fixed her lipstick. "I like being a drug to you guys."

Celes smiled and stood. She gave Roman a little kiss. "Come on, time to go back out there. Maybe we can nick some of the cake I made. Its Noah's favorite, Chocolate Raspberry." she said offering her hand.

Roman gasped as she hooked her suit jacket over her shoulder. "You baked? I love when you bake." she said as he took her hand and allowed her to take her out the room.

"Sort of, I guess Lee did most of it. I just told him what to do. My back was hurting a little last night and I needed to do it. So he did it for me." Celes shrugged and when she stepped back into the living room she gasped at the hot stares from Lee and Harry.

Roman smiled, "Remember, they get to have you but later tonight you get to do whatever you want with me." she whispered into her ear.

Celes smiled. "Oh I will." she said to her and gave the boys a teasing smile she walked into the kitchen to get the cake which already had candles on it. She lit them with a little bit of magic and brought it out.

The family at large sang Happy Birthday to Noah and he blew out the candles smacking his lips.

"Chocolate, Mama!" he asked.

"Yes, baby, chocolate raspberry. Daddy made it." she said looking over at Lee with a smile.

Noah got up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you daddy." he said to Lee.

"I see, bake the boy a cake and Papa becomes a thing of the past." Harry said with a laugh and Noah came over and hugged Harry.

"I love you too Papa." he said earnestly. "Cake now." he said and Celes allowed Harry to cut it up. He rubbed against her and she shivered as she went over to the couch and took Miles from Molly and cuddled him watching her older children crowd around Harry.

Lee growled at her as he pressed his face into her neck. "I want you." He moaned. "Your lips are swollen, you look flushed, you look so damn good, and to top it off I smell her on you."

Celes started to shake with desire. She took a shakey breath and felt butterflies in her stomach. She turned a little. "I… Oh God… just the way you're looking at me…" she said.

He moaned. "Where can we go?" He asked.

"Oh, look we have here?" Roman said picking Miles up as she held Shar'a. Shar'a smiled at Miles and touched Miles hand. "You two are just so cute!"

Lee stood up and brought Celes to her feet. He looked around and and the pulled her up the stairs.

"Lee, where are we going?" she asked breathlessly. She was so aroused she almost didn't care if they stopped on the next landing and he took her right there.

Lee opened the first door he got to and looked in. When he saw no one their he pulled her in and pressed her against the door. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue ring. "Oh, God I want you." He growled as his hand slipped under her dress and came into contact with her core. "Oh... shit. She wasn't lying!" He slipped two fingers into her.

Celes gave a little moan that sounded like a squeak. She spread her legs for him and unhooked his belt and undid his pants. When she had them undone she slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed him and moaned as she felt him react to her action. "Oh jeezuz." she hissed.

He moaned as he bent his head to her shoulders. "I can't wait I'm sorry." He groaned. He lifted her up, pressed her against the door, and slammed into her. He moaned as he kissed her and thrust into her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out. She watched him and slowly became unglued. "Jeezuz Lee, Oh God." she gasped and kissed his neck bringing her arms around his neck and knocking his hat off by mistake.

He growled into her mouth as he pumped faster and harder. The feeling of sneaking off with her was bring back his time he would pull her into a dark hall. Except this time he didn't want to risk of being discovered and being interrupted. The way she responded only made him move faster. "What have you girls done to me?" He growled as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as she pulled him as close as she could. "I didnt… do anything." she gasped and gave another moan and nipped his shoulder through his shirt. She reached up and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and slipped her hand into his shirt wanting to feel his skin.

Lee moaned as he kissed down her neck and kissed the top of her breast. He moaned as he nipped at them and he buried his face into them. He moaned again as he felt his orgasm reach for him. "Oh... God!" He moaned inside her breast.

Celes began to give little shrieks as she felt her orgasm approach, she wrapped her legs tighter around Lee and pushed onto him harder. "Oh… Oh God… Lee… its… I'm going to… " she said and cut off continuing her little shrieks.

He moaned and nodded as he thrust harder. His body shook as he started to go over the edge. He kissed her to muffle the sound and growled his orgasm into her mouth.

Celes screamed into his mouth as she came with him. She was clinging to him for dear life as she shook. Tears filled her eyes and she kissed him again. She pulled back still shaking like crazy and leaned her head against the door looking at him. "Roman… is… so… " she couldn't complete the thought though. She could barely think.

He moaned as he reasted his head against her chest. "Yes, she is going to pay." He told her. He sighed against her neck. "We have to go back."

Celes gave a little moan of protest. "I know." she said sniffing. "I need to… " she looked around and gasped a little blushing. "We're in Ginny's old room. Thats awkward." she laughed.

Lee chuckled as he looked around. "I just chose a room." He kissed her again. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just… I seem to be a little overwhelmed with all the love and attention. I suppose Im not used to it." she said and wiped her eyes and then dropped her forehead on his. "I really love you." she whispered.

"I love you, Celes. Always have and always will." He told her. He held her so easily as if she were just a child. "Dont cry. You ruin the pretty makeup you have on." He soothed then he chuckled again. " I already ruined your lipstick."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I'll fix it. Put me down, okay? Stay here and right yourself with me and we can go back down together." She said and kissed him one more time.

He groaned but put her down as she requested. He fixed himself and his pants.

Celes fixed her lipstick _again_. and righted her dress and looked up at Lee after he had his hat back on. "How do I look?" she asked striking a little pose.

"Like I should take you again." He growled. "I want to kiss you again but you already fixed your lipstick." He took her hand and kissed each finger. "I love you."

Celes gave a little moan. "I love you too." she said and turned feeling him close to her back and opened the door. She walked back down the stairs her hand in Lee's as he followed her down the narrow stairs of the Burrow. She stopped just outside of the living room and blushed. Everyone would know… and suddenly she didnt care. She held her head higher pulled Lee right next to her and walked into the room, strutting… like a peacock.

Roman played with Rainy when she finally notices Celes and Lee. _"Glad to see you got your groove back."_ She said through their link. She winked at her then went back to playing with Rainy.

Celes just smiled and shook her head at her and went over to sit on the couch again. Harry had kids climbing all over him. She smiled and watched as Lee went over and took over for Harry.

Harry stood and came over and sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "You look good enough to eat." he muttered to her.

Celes gave a moan deep in her throat and snuggled closer to him. "Would you like a bite?" she asked boldly.

"Yes." he growled in her ear and she shivered. She felt his hand on her leg.

"I just got back." she said biting her lip.

"I can only wait so long." he muttered and his hand inched up her leg and she stopped it with hers.

"No, not in here." she whispered to him blushing.

 _"I can cover for you two."_ Roman told them through their connection. _"I can keep the family's attention until you two get back. I can just use my powers."_

Celes licked her lips and nodded to her. As soon as the family was occupied Harry picked her up off the couch and carried her up the narrow stairs to Ron's old room. She shook her head when he shut the door. It wasnt used anymore for sleeping, it looked like Molly stored her knitting in the room now. Harry carried her over to a table and set her down on it and stepped between her legs. He kissed her and reached down to her core and moaned. "Roman is so bad." he said and pressed closer.

"Yes… she really is." Celes said her heart rate going up again. She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He chuckled and held her thighs. Then he pulled back and undid his pants. He was more patiant than Lee. Celes watched him take his time with his belt and pants and nearly screamed at him.

He gave a smiled when he saw the look on her face. He stepped close after he had his pants down pulled Celes to the edge of the table and pushed the skirt of her dress back he entered her slowly.

She moaned the whole time he did and arched her back to get closer to him. She grabbed his hips as he began to thrust into her and bit her lip looking up at him.

Harry looked down at Celes and kissed her. "God, you look amazing today, Celes. I cant stop thinking about you." he moaned.

"Mmm, you and everyone else." she said with a little smile. "Im like this sex… something and none of you can resist me."

"Goddess… sex Goddess. Thats what I called you. Like Artemis." he said.

Celes gave a little scowl. "No, no bitch Goddess… " she moaned as she rolled her hips pulling Harry's to her in a quick pace.

"I dont even want to know." he moaned and buried his face in her neck. "God you smell so good. What did Roman wash you in?"

"I dont know, but I smell like her too." she said softly.

Harry moaned and quickened his pace and Celes clawed at his back wrapping her legs around his waist more securly.

Harry kissed her again and then trailed little kisses down her chin and neck.

Celes dropped her head back and moaned loudly and then bit her lip remembering herself. She felt her orgasm reaching for her again and tears filled her eyes earlier this time.

"Why are you crying?" Harry panted out slowing.

"Dont slow down, keep going… God." Celes said he pulled his hips closer with her legs thrusting hers to match the quick pace. "I'm fine. Keep going… I'm nearly there." she moaned.

Harry's eyes found hers and he moaned as he came closer. He thrust deeper and harder wanting to feel all of her around him.

Celes leaned forward and still maintaining speed and intensity, kissed Harry. Then suddenly she was coming. She gave little gasps as each tremor ran through her.

Harry gasped as he felt Celes start to come and then released into her. He gave a loud moan into her neck as his body shook with the orgasm.

Celes clung to Harry in a similar way she had clung to Lee. She didnt want to let him go. She dropped her head on his shoulder. "I still love you." she whispered.

"I still love you, Sexy." Harry panted back to her and pulled away to look at her. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb over her lower lip. "Lipstick… "

"I know, needs to be fixed." Celes said with a tiny smile and kissed him again pulling back she wiped a little off his lips.

Harry gave a shudder and a growl when he pulled out of her and she smiled and shook. She closed her legs and sat on the desk ankles crossed fixing her lipstick. She touched up her eyes, which were a little smuged as Harry pulled his pants back into place. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Roman has such epic style. You look so hot."

Harry grinned. "Dont say things like that, I may not ever bring you back downstairs again." he said and Celes shook her head.

"Come on, Harry Potter." she said and got off the table and pushed down her dress fixing her breasts a little she grabbed Harry's hand and they walked back down to the living room. Everyone was watching Noah and the kids play with a toy Noah had gotten for his birthday. No one except Lee and Roman looked up when Celes and Harry walked in. Celes sat down at her place on the couch and Harry sat down next to her close by. Celes beamed.

Roman got up and brought a plate of food to her. "You must be famished." She told her as she sat on the floor in front of her. "I'm glad the stinky boys didnt break you." She whispered and smiled up at her.

Celes took the food and ate a little before she replied. "Nope, Im tougher than they think." she said winking at Harry. She loved how it felt to have them all looking at her. She wasn't usually the center of attention, she usually stepped back and saved that place for Roman. She leaned forward a little and kissed her. "Thank you."

Roman kissed her back. "I _always_ notice you." She told her. She smiled at the kids as she leaned back onto her hands and crossed her legs at her ankles.

Celes smiled and watched her family. She was pretty happy, she had her people, she had her kids. Her parents. She was a happy person in that moment. Her heart swelled and tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth as her lip trembled as all the things that had happened today finally caught up with her and she let out a little sob and started to cry.

Harry looped an arm around her rubbing her arm, he shooshed her the best he could while she continued to cry.

Lee sat on the other side of her and rubbed her leg. "We love you." He wispered.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her fingertips. "Always." She told her as she knelt in front of her, blocking anyone's view to her. She knew how Celes was sensitive about crying in front of people. So did Lee and Harry.

Celes looked at all three of them around her and cried harder. "I… can't stop… I love you all so much… its so intense." she said leaning her head on Roman's as she gripped Harry and Lee's legs. "I just… I can't even tell you all what I'm feeling." so she didnt. She opened the connection to them and let her feeling wash over them. "See?"

Harry gave a little gasp and kissed her. "I see." he whispered.

Lee smiled down at her and rubbed her hand. "Its how I feel for you too."

Tears pickled Roman's eyes. I feel that everyday for you too. Its when I'm with or away. You are always on my mind. All of you are. I can't go a day without seeing your faces in my mind." She cupped Celes' face and kissed her. "This is the birthday gift I wanted. I wanted to feel how happy you are and how much love you have for us. I will always love you. You're my Cel-Bear and I will go through hell and high water to make you happy."

Lee nodded. "So will I. For the both of you."

Celes cried harder if that was possible, she was starting to ugly cry. "I need a minute I need to go in the kitchen or something." she bit her lip. "I can't stop crying. You broke me." she laughed at them.

Harry shook his head and kissed her again. "You're not broken… " he whispered.

"Far from it." Lee told her as he turned her to kiss her.

Roman smiled. "If you were broken I would be muttering angrily over you trying to fix you." She told her and helped her up. "Come on, lets go to the bath room and get you cleaned up." She told her as she walked her to the restroom. She sat on the toilet and pulled Celes onto her lap and handed her tissue to blow her nose as she dabbed at her eyes.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Stupid hormones… although this may have happened even if I wasn't pregnant." she said and leaned her head on Roman's. "You're the best wife ever. I think Harry and Lee are going to reward you nicely for this." she said and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed Celes back. "Not before you get to me. I'm still waiting for tonight." She wrapped her arms around her and held her. She was happy and content. She enjoyed holding her. It felt so right.

Celes gave a little sniff and looked at her. "Oh, you are so getting the best sex ever tonight. I intend to be the sex you talk about for weeks. Make the boys jealous they cant top that shit sex." Celes giggled at the thought.

Roman smiled brightly as she snuggled her head into her neck. "I look forward to it." She gave a little squeal and held her tighter and sighed. "I love you so much." She looked up at her. "I think you are sexy, pretty, and beautiful every day. You dont need makeup or short dresses for me to notice you. All you have to do is walk through the door. My dream lover."

Celes blushed and kissed her softly. "I love you too, I love that you make me feel wanted. I sometimes feel like I'm not… but then you come along and make me feel that way. I just love you. I cant believe youre mine. Youre amazing…" she sighed.

Roman smiled at her. "You are _always_ wanted. There are times I want you so much I dont even know what to do. Its why I pick on you or tease you." She gave a little laugh. "I sometimes feel like a little school boy that wants to tease and pick on you because I want you." She blushed as she looked away. "Is that wrong?"

"No baby girl, no its not wrong. I love what you do to me." she said and kissed her again. "Youll make me cry again you keep saying all this though."

She smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head on her shoulder. She gave another squeal and hopped a little with her on her lap. "I feel so happy and excited right now..." she gasped as she looked up at Celes. "I bet this is part of being Celes Waisted. I feel so drunk off you love and excited I just want to keep squealing and holding you." She smiled at her.

Celes laughed. "You'll have to ask Lee, he coined the term. I just used it." she shrugged. "I spent all that time thinking that I wasn't important to him and it sort of turns out that I am. And you… just… I cant believe you're mine. And Harry Potter, I used to think I wasn't good enough for him." Celes whispered the last sentence.

"You better be live it baby." Roman smiled. "I'm yours. You are important to Lee and you are more than good enough for Harry. He thinks about you all the time." She cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her. "You know its funny are you two say the same thing without saying the same thing. He felt the same way for you... still does."

Celes looked at her a little stunned. "He… thought he wasn't good enough for _me_? Dont you ever repeat what I'm about to say to you, but I'm his biggest fan. I thought he was amazing before I'd even met him. I read everything I could on him when I was young. He was this really famous person… I… can't even imagine how this all happened… its you though. You are the reason I have him, and all of this." she touched her belly. "And my babies."

"Cel," she gave a little whine as she dabbed at her eyes. "You're gonna make me cry. Harry said the same thing to me a couple months ago." She told her. "I told you that you were meant to be with him. I saw it first year. I just simply played a game of chess."

Celes gave a laugh. "Okay, we need to get back and finish out this day so I can take you home and show you just how much you mean to me." she said and kissed her running her tongue along her lips.

Roman gave a shiver as she felt the tongue ring. "You are going to make me scream until I have no voice. Aren't you?" She shivered again and bit her lower lip.

Celes gave her a little smile and stood. "Maybe." she said and looked in the mirror one last time and strode out of the bathroom swinging her hips. She made her way back out to the living room and kissed both Lee and Harry and made both the kisses linger. She grinned and sat down in between them on the couch.

"I think Roman created a monster." Lee groaned as he placed her hand on her knee and let his thumb brush over it.

Roman still shivered as she came into the living room. She sat on the ground in front of Celes with her back to her. She tilted her head back and smiled up at her. She blew each of them a kiss.

Harry gave a little smile and caught her kiss and then placed it over his heart like a cheesey school boy.

Celes leaned back on the couch and grabbed both Lee and Harry's hands and beamed again. She let her head fall sleepily onto Harry shoulder and felt Lee rub her belly and sighed. She yawned. "I think I need a little nap." she said and laid down her head in Harry's lap and her legs in Lee's.

Roman smiled at her as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. When it was time to go Harry cradled her in his arms and all five of them, including Damon, aperated back home. Roman had Harry carry her to the basement and then left. Roman smiled down at her as she took her's and Celes' close off. She crawled into bed with her and wrapped herself around her then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 _Celes awoke to the smell of flowers and sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up when she realized she was not at home. She looked around a little shocked. Where the hell was she? She looked down and found herself in a bed wearing a white nightgown that dipped low and accented her baby bump. She pushed back the light pink satin sheets on the bed and got out of it and found herself on a sandy beach. This was not a normal dream, he she knew it. She turned in a small circle and her eyes caught a figure and she gasped stepping back. Venelope's host was standing a few yards away._

" _What do you want?" she asked him standing straighter._

" _To spare you some hurt that is sure to come." He said to her._

" _Why would you even care about how I feel." She snapped starting to try to pull herself out of the dream the way Roman taught her along time ago._

" _That won't work, Hiiaka, this is my dream and I don't want you to leave until I show you what you need to see. Oh and because I'm sure Pele has not said anything to you yet, my name is Kamapua'a. " He said walking towards her and taking her hand._

 _She pulled it away. "My name is Celes, not Hi'iaka."_

 _He shrugged. "Celes in this lifetime, but always Hi'iaka, but suit yourself, come on. I have a lot to show you and not a whole lot of time to do it in." he said and began to walk and for some reason she couldn't explain she felt compelled to follow him._

 _The scene changed around them and they were in the house at Godric's Hollow. She gasped and looked around. "How are we?" she asked._

" _Well I can come here, I just can't call Pele to me." He said to her. "But that's not the point, this is." He moved out of the way and revealed Harry and Roman in the throes of passion. She watched for a minute confused._

" _I've seen them having sex before, why are you showing me this?" she asked._

" _Just keep watching." He said and Celes did with a quizzical look on her face. Then something changed. The way Harry was touching Roman, the way he looked at her. Suddenly she saw it, he loved her more. She stepped back with a gasp and covered her mouth as hot tears came to her eyes._

" _Do you see, Hi'iaka, he loves her more than you." He whispered to her._

" _No, this is a trick. You're messing with me. Roman spent the entire day making sure I knew they all loved me." She said to him._

" _Pele was always attracted to him. Since the beginning. You were only to deliver him to her." he whispered as he brushed some of her hair back. "If this wont convince you maybe the other one you share with her will." He said striking a nerve. She flinched, she never voiced this but she wondered sometimes if Lee loved Roman more. The truth was he probably did… but Harry… her eyes overflowed with tears._

 _Celes sniffed and looked at him. "Please, don't. Just stop please. I get it, okay? They love her more. Can we be done now?" she cried._

" _Oh I suppose." He said and came over and touched her cheek lightly. "I understand why Pele keeps you around, Hi'iaka. You're quite fun." He said taking another jab. "I'll be seeing you around."_

 _Celes gasped and closed her eyes trying to step away from him, only to find that he was gone and she was alone in the empty room._

Celes woke with a start tears still in her eyes. "No." she whispered and looked down at Roman sleeping. "No." she said again and slid out of the bed and left the basement. She didn't know where to go so she went to the nearest guest room and sank down into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Celes woke up again and opened her eyes with a little moan and sat up. She looked around the room she was in and sighed. It was early morning. She was hungry. She got stiffly out of the bed and her back gave a stab of pain. She winced and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. She went to her and Harry's room and was relieved to find him already gone. She went into the bathroom peeling off her dress and got into the shower trying to wash away all the feelings she was having now. How had she gone from completely happy to completely not happy in a matter of hours.

Celes scowled and when she was done and her back felt a little better she got out of the shower dried and went into her room pulling on a pair of grey sweats and a grey maternity shirt with three quarter length sleeves.

She left her hair down and just put it all down one side and took a deep breath. She was going to force herself to at least go down and eat breakfast. She plastered a grin on her face and pushed away the bad feelings and went downstairs to the kitchen she walked in to find Harry and Lee. They were talking about something but stopped when she walked into the kitchen. When she saw them her smile faltered as the dream came pouring back into her head. She bit her lip and sat down, she didn't go to either of them. Lee came over and kissed her, she let him. But when Harry came over she almost pulled away. She swallowed and gave a little smile as he sat back down giving her a confused look.

"Morning." she whispered horsley.

Lee smiled at her. "Morning. You just missed Ro. She said you weren't in bed with her this morning." he told her as he passed her a cup of juice.

Celes took a little sip of the juice and gave a small smile. "My back started to hurt so I got up to walk around a little and… ended up passing out in one of the guest rooms." she lied.

He nodded but eyed her suspiciously. "She said she had to run some errands today but wanted to come back and take you to lunch."

Celes gave a beaming smile. "That will be nice, lunch together." she said and looked at Harry and sobered and turned away.

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice to spend sometime with her." Harry said and Celes nearly flinched but just gripped the glass a little tighter.

Lee kind of frowned at Harry. " _What did you do?"_ he asked him through their connection. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her.

Harry looked at Lee and shook his head a little. " _I don't know, mate."_

Celes gave a little smile. "That would be great, actually. I'm starved." she said and gave a little wince when she moved and her back protested.

"I think we may have been a little rough on you yesterday." Lee told her as he started to cook. He nodded to Harry to go rub her back.

Harry got up and went to rub her back, he nearly touched her back when she flinched away from him. Celes stopped as if a little shocked she did it. She gave a sheepish grin and lied. "Sorry, it just hurts a little more today is all. Go ahead." she whispered pressing her lips together.

Damon came in with his excited energy as alway, "Daddy Lee! Food!" he told him as he hopped up onto the stool. "Food, then we watch some wrestling, and we go out and play some quidditch! You are going down, Daddio." he told Harry with a challenge. Then leaned over and kissed Celes on the cheek.

Harry smiled at him. "You're on, Little Mate." he said as he rubbed Celes' back.

Celes gave Damon a smile, the first genuine one all morning. "You're a bundle of energy today, Little Prince." she said to him and looked up at Harry and winced a little.

"Yep! Today is guy day since Ro said she was going to take you out." he bounced in his seat. "We are going to do all kinds of things today."

Celes' lip began to tremble and she pushed herself off the stool. "I can't do this." she whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Harry and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't… you can't touch me." she said to him.

Harry flinched as if he had been smacked. He didn't move to touch Celes, he just stared at her shocked.

Lee frowned at her, "Celes, what wrong?" he asked as he stepped towards her.

Celes shook her head and bit her lip. "I can't… I don't… " she said and put her hands up palms out.

"Celes," he said as he took a few more step to her and then pulled her into his arms. "Tell us, what is wrong?" he said against her hair.

Celes looked at Harry from Lee's arms and closed her eyes. "You both love her more than me." she whispered so low that you almost couldn't hear her. She heard Harry give a shocked sound and wanted so badly to believe that he meant it.

Damon snorted. "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

Lee frowned at Celes. "We don't love Ro more than you? Where is this coming from?"

Celes pulled away from him, it wasn't violent. For once she hurt too much to feel anger. "Kama… what's his name… he showed me… Venelope's host… he… showed me Roman and Harry… the way Harry looked at her, he _never_ looks at me like that." she said tears spilling from her eyes.

Lee's frown deepened. "What do you mean he showed you Roman and Harry? How did he get into your dreams?"

Celes gave a dry laugh. "Lee, hes like Roman. He can pull anyone he wants into his dreams. He _showed_ me in a dream. Harry and Roman, having sex… loving one another. I always knew you did… but…" she trailed off and looked at Harry finding hurt and shock in his eyes.

The low growl that they had heard was growing louder with anger. Lee turned to Damon and he was now his tall self. "Damon…" he cautioned as he tried to touch him.

"Don't!" he growled as he pulled away from Lee. He got up went to Celes and picked her up into his arms. "I will handle this." he said and walked off with her cradled into his arms.

Celes clung to Damon and cried harder. "Little Prince, what do I do? I dont have an answer for this… Im…" she sobbed curling her hand into his shirt.

Damon walked into the media room, which he basically claimed for himself and sat down with her on his lap. He held her tightly in his arms. "They don't love her more than you. That fucker is messing with you. The week before Christmas he was sucking Roman into his dreams just to mess with her. Venelope gave her a charm to stop him from doing that. He is lashing out and he has struck out at you." he told her as he rubbed her hair.

Celes looked up at him and nodded, she didn't completely believe him that would take a little time. But at least she felt a little better after it was said. "He messing with me." she said clinging to it like a lifeline. "He's just messing with me." she said and then looked at him. "We need to clean up your mouth… He's just messing with me." she said and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Stay bit a little longer okay?"

"You are the queen of my heart, I would never lie to you, and I'm not going to clean my language because he is a fucker." He told her and held her tighter. "I will be right here. He won't enter your dreams as long as I'm holding you." he told her as he pressed his cheek to her head. "I'll stay right here as long as you need me too."

Celes nodded and gave a watery laugh. "Thank you. My little prince. You're such a good son. I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

"I dont want to tell Roman, but we need to. She needs to know about this… I don't want to cause more problems for her though… she's so stressed when it comes to… Kama… oh Im just going to call him Asshat…" Celes sighed.

He gave a little chuckle, "You call him asshat and I'll call him fucker." he told her, but didn't say that he already told Ro.

"Sounds good, little prince." she said to him and cupped his cheek. "You're my hero, you know. I'd of said something really bad if you hadn't taken me away." she said to him.

He looked down at her with his black eyes and gave a little smile. "I'm a ladies man." he told her. "Its my job to rescue damsels in distress." he told her and kissed her forehead.

Celes gave a little laugh and patted his cheek. "Thats my boy." she said to him as she heard someone coming down the hall. She pressed her lips together and knew who it was before she came in. "You told her already, I should have known."

"Don't be upset with me." he told her. "But you were right. She needed to know… he is her rival and when it comes to you she will do anything for you." he told her.

Roman was panting when she entered the media room. She had nearly ran all the way there. She walked slowly to them and knelt down in front of them. She gave a smile to Damon then a smile to Celes. She wanted so badly to reach out and hold her but was scared she might pull away from her or scream at her. She had already beat herself up about this. She should have seen this coming. Enemies never fight fairly. "Cel," she whispered.

Celes took her hand in hers. "Hes just messing with me. It wasn't true… he's just messing with me." she whispered her little montra and smiled down at Roman. "Damon rescued me from saying something stupid in the kitchen."

Roman nodded as she held her hand and kissed it. She kissed each of her fingertips. "I love you." she told her. "And I will fix this." she laid her cheek into her hand. "I promise, I will fix this."

Celes' lip trembled as tears started again. "Stupid… Kama… asshat." she muttered. "Tearing my family apart, calling me Hi'iaka… what is that? And now… now you have to fight him… block him… add more stress. Stupid asshat, fucker." she grumbled.

Roman smiled at her through her tears. "Asshat, fucker." she whispered. "I will figure all this out… He won't hurt you anymore." she looked up at Damon and cupped his cheek. "Thank you, Sweet Tart."

He smiled and nodded at her. Then he frowned at her. "Be careful," he told her. "Cause if something happens to you Mum won't…" black tears pooled in his eyes as he looked down at Celes. "She is my Saving Grace and queen of my heart."

"I know, baby. I know." she kissed Cele hand again. "I will fix this."

Celes nodded. "Let me help you, I don't need to do magic, but let me read some stuff for you or something. Please… I don't think… I can… look at Harry." she said with a blush looking at her hands.

Roman gave her a worried look but then nodded. "Okay, but when I say you need to stop you have to. I… I'm still learning about my history and… its not looking good so, please be patient with me."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "I will, baby girl. First thing I look up, who the hell is Hi'iaka and why does he call me that? And also how to, you know… protect my dreams… we should call Venelope." she said eyes drying as she entered her research mode.

"I'm calling George." she told her. "He will help with the protection." She looked up at Damon. "You can block him from entering her dreams, right?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then you will sleep with her."

Celes smiled up at Damon. "My own personal dreamcatcher… man." she said softly and her stomach gave a growl. "Okay I need to eat. Take me back to the kitchen. Im not going to pussy foot around the idea of not being around Harry… no more running when things get hard." she said determinedly.

Roman smiled at her, "That's my Cel-Bear." she told her and kissed her hand again. Roman stood up as well as Damon who still held Celes. They all walked back to the kitchen and Damon sat her in a stool next to Roman and sat on the other side of Celes.

Celes looked at Harry, she made herself. He looked back at her. "He's just messing with me. Its not real. It was fabricated." she said to him.

He nodded to her. "I still love you." he said softly.

Celes nodded, her brain wanted her to say it but her heart was still torn still. "I know." she whispered.

Roman didn't look at him. She was too upset and was in her mind trying to puzzle out how she was going to do this. She had a nagging feeling that this was exactly what Kama wanted. He wanted them to be torn, so she would be forced to look at the dreamcatcher and try to figure out the charm. Damon was still young and he didn't quite understand his magic as well as Venelope. She did know, however if she started to mess with the charm it would probably give him an opening for him to pull her back into his dreams. She gave a sideways glance to Celes. She didn't want her to be there when that happens. She didn't want to let Celes know how dirty she felt because of him… not the good dirty either. Then there was no way in hell she was going to tell George everything. He only needed to know that they needed to get the charm and know how to protect them all… she really did need Harry for this.

Roman cleared her throat and smiled up at them. "My Cel-Bear is hungry." she told them.

Lee nodded. "I'm almost done." he told her.

She nodded at him, "I have to finish running my errands and then send an owl to George." she looked at Celes and gave her a smile. "I will be back this afternoon, okay?"

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay, I'll be here." she said. She looked around the room at everyone. "Stop, I'm fine… really, I'll be fine. In time. " she looked at Harry. "Just give me some time."

"I'll give you all the time you need." he said to her and she smiled at him.

Roman nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back." she told everyone as she walked out the kitchen. She took a deep breath and her eyes blurred. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked herself. She bit her lower lip and looked at the front door then apperated. She arrived at Rolesque and walked into the build. It was inventory day so she needed to be there to help out. Music played as some people sang to the song, others danced around. Earlier that day she had went to the piercer and got another piercing and was looking forward to having fun. THen the piercer had said that she wasn't supposed to have sex for at least a month or two. She had felt a little upset about but then she received news from Damon on what was going on and what was said, she now knew that it was going to pretty easy not to have sex.

She sighed as she went to the bar where she left her paperwork and started to go through everything. She quickly wrote a letter to George and sent it off then went to work on the inventory of liquor, music, makeup, hair products, and costumes. By the time mid afternoon came around she was in her office adding things up. Her stomach had growled at her but she ignored it and continued to work. When she was done she finally went home. She looked at the house from outside the gate and sighed. Apart of her wanted to run away from everything. SHe didn't want to face anything that was going on. Why couldn't she have a normal life as a business woman? Why was there always someone around to mess with them. It wasn't fair. She walked through the door and toed of her shoes and sighed again.

After Roman had left Celes and Damon has gone to the media room, she had sent him for her charts and paperwork on the clinic and she had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon trying to figure out why the clinic was already out of one of its vital potions. She puzzled over it and tried not to think about anything else. It still crept up on her though.

Celes looked up to see Damon, still big, snoozing. She smiled at him and then turned back to her work, she rubbed the back of her neck when the door opened. She looked up and saw Harry with a plate of food.

"Er, Lee sent this up for you." he said holding up the food.

"Smell good." she said and he took that as a sign to enter. He set it down next to one of her charts.

"Catching up?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm really behind and I haven't been going in." she whispered eating a little of the food.

"Celes… " he trailed off.

"Harry, I know what he showed me is a lie. I just… I have a process… you know that." she whispered and looked at him. It was getting easier to look at him again.

"I know, tell me what to do to fix it and I will." Harry said pleading with her.

"Love me, don't stop… I… still love you… but… I'm just doubting okay?" she said to him.

"I still love you, and I wont ever stop." he said to her. She took a deep breath and reached out and took his hand.

"I know." she said and smiled a little at him. "I have to get this done."

Harry nodded kissing her hand and taking his leave. Celes went back to her work nibbling on her food. She worked for another couple of hours and finally sat back deciding she needed to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and then the clinic for a bit to restore some order that was lost in her absence.

Damon stirred and yawned opening his black eyes. "Roman's home." he said to her.

Celes nodded. "I know, shes coming this way." she said softly just as the door cracked open. "Hi baby girl."

Roman smiled as she walked in and kissed Celes and then Damon she sat on the ground and sighed as she closed her eyes. "How's your paperwork going?" she asked.

Celes smiled and started to gather it together. "Mostly done, I have to go to the clinic and clean up a few messes and fire someone, and Diagon Alley to order more supplies." she said with a sigh. "I haven't been going in because Addison says twins are more taxing but its been a busy winter so shes not had time to do all this."

"Fire someone? That sucks." she told her. "We should invite Addison over for dinner… you know, like an appreciation dinner or something."

Celes warmed to that idea. "She has pretty much done all the work for a while now… and she saved Rainys life… I think thats great. Maybe I can convince Lee to make Lamb…" she said sighing at the thought.

Roman smiled at her. "She did save Rainy's life, didn't see. Now I feel awful! I didn't even get the chance to thank her properly. Its decided," she told her. "She should come over tomorrow for dinner."

Celes smiled and nodded. Her brow furrowed. "Your emotions are all wakey… what's wrong?" she asked.

Roman sighed, "I'm tired and hungry." she stood up and kissed Celes. "I'll be fine. Oh, I sent an owl to George. He should be getting back to be soon. When he does we will start working on the protection charm."

Celes nodded, she wasn't convinced but didn't push it. She got up and looked to Damon who got up too. "Lets go see what Lee is cooking." she said taking her hand.

She smiled at her and followed her to the kitchen. When she seen Harry her chest tightened but she ignored it. "I'm hungry what you cooking?" she asked Lee.

"I am making pasta." he told her with a smile. "Garlic bread too."

Celes sighed. "You know the way to a woman's heart, Chocolate Bear." she said and sat down next to Harry giving him a little smile.

Lee smiled at her, "I try." he winked at her.

Roman smiled at them as she watched. Her stomach growled indignantly at her. "Okay, I heard you." she said to her stomach. "You will get fed. Geez."

Harry gave a little laugh feeling a little better. "Talking to your stomach won't make it less hungry, Ro." he said with a smiled to her.

Celes laughed and then looked shyly between them. She wasn't hurt by his play with Roman, that should be a good sign right?

"I could try." she grumbled but didn't look at him. She leaned her head on her arms as she watched Lee.

Celes bit her lip and watched Roman, suddenly she knew what was going on it that head of her. " _Oh baby girl… don't do that."_ she said through their connection.

She grew a little stiff. " _Do what?"_

" _Its okay, that you love him. I'm fine. Really."_ she insisted.

Roman stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower or something. Call me when the food is done, will you." she told them and left before she got a reply. Her eyes water as she walked away.

"That stupid asshat fucker!" Celes exclaimed when Roman was gone. "Slimy bastard douche bag." she said eyes going dark.

Lee frowned and looked at her in shock. "Cele… language." he teased a little.

Celes gave a grudging smile. "Lee… you remember how hard it was for me to let myself love you?" she asked him and looked at Harry for a minute then back to Lee.

He frowned at her, "Cele, I told you…"

"No, no. I don't doubt it… promise. Ill never forget. Its… Ro… shes pulling away from Harry." she said looking at Harry. "I… am dealing with this… I'm not going to … " she frowned trying to find the right words. "I still love you, I may need a little space but I'm never going to stop… but she _needs_ you. You're the only one shes telling the whole story to."

Harry looked down at Celes, his mind was a little torn. "Celes… wouldn't it just make it worse…" he asked.

Celes gave a heavy sigh and looked at Lee pinching her lips. "You explain it… you were on the other side of this like he is now."

Lee sighed and put his head down. "Celes loves you just like Ro loves me. She wants you happy and she is going to keep pushing you to go to her to help mend this. I think this actually effected Ro more so than Celes. Don't get me wrong, Celes still needs you to reassure her but right now… Ro isn't talking to us about what's going on. SHe only started getting better because she has talked it out with you. Now that this guy or… asshat has got to Celes she is going to push you away. We can't have that. She needs someone in her corner… if not us then you."

Harry nodded and looked at Celes one last time. He kissed her cheek and got up and turned on his "Roman tracker" and went to find her. He followed it up to her and Lee's room and pushed the door open and heard the shower running. He went over the the door and stopped when he saw her sitting under the water crying. His heart clenched.

"Ro." he said loud enough to be heard over the water.

She gasped and looked up, "Harry get out of here!" she nearly yelled. "This isn't our room! You can't be coming in here like this." she used her magic to close the door on him.

"No, I'm not leaving." he said through the door. "You may be stubborn and bull headed but I got news for you, so am I. Open the Goddamn door!" he door rattled on its hinges as he tried to force it open with his own magic.

"Go away!" she told him as she kept the door held closed with her magic. It was like a power of wills. "Just go away!"

Harry growled again and stood back from the door and blasted it open with an explosion spell. "No." he roared. "I'm not going to leave you alone, I'm not going to go away." he stalked through the door and turned off the shower picking her up off the floor and pulling her to him.

Roman pushed him away and made a sound between a whimper and a scream. "I said go away!" then she apparated out the shower to her room. She opened her closet and slammed the door close behind her. She pulled tried to pull on her sweats and a t-shirt but she shook with grief and anger.

Harry gave a loud growl and went out into her room and grabbed the pants out of her hands and pushed her down on her bed and pulled them onto her like she was a child and then put the shirt on her then he picked her up and pinned her to his chest. "Stop pushing me away Ro. Let it out… get mad, scream, clearly this is causing you to step away from me… dont thats what he wants. Remember… he wants you to pull away… he wants you separated." Harry said to her holding her tightly as she struggled against him.

"Let go, Harry!" she growled as she tried to push him away. Then her training kicked in and she punched him hard in the chest. It gave her enough room so she slapped him and pulled away from him. "Don't follow me." she told him and apparated out the house.

Harry, still short of breath closed his eyes found her and followed her. When he was behind her he grabbed her spun her around and pushed her against the nearest wall looking into her eyes, his were no doubt very dark. " _Dont do that again."_ he said though their bond. And he kissed her hard.

More tears ran down from her eyes. She closed off their connection and closed him out. She bit his lip hard and then wrapped her leg around his and pushed him down. "Don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't talk to me." she slipped the ring he gave her off her finger and dropped it onto his chest. "Just leave me alone." then she apperated to Rolesque.

Harry picked up the ring off his chest and his heart squeezed. He closed his eyes and stood up and apperated home. Celes was there waiting with Lee. They looked at him and he held up the ring. Celes let out a little gasp and he watched as tears filled her eyes. "She…" she trailed off and Lee had to hold her up. "I need to go to her. Now." she said eyes growing determine. She turned to Damon. "Take me to her." she demanded.

Lee did something that he never thought he would do. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly. "It will be okay, mate." he told him.

Damon looked at the scene in shock. He only nodded and held Celes' hand. "Are you sure?"

Celes looked at Harry, he was crying in Lee's arms. "I'm sure, I'm so sure its not even funny. Now Damon." she said and took the ring from Harry's hand and gave Lee a soft look. "Take care of him, Ill be back after i fix this."

Lee nodded.

Damon held Celes tightly. "I'm not going to lie. This going to hurt because we are going to push past her barrer spells."

"I'll be fine, I have a high pain tolerance and … " she turned to Lee. "Protection spell around my belly." she said to him.

Lee waved his wand and a white light circled around her belly then disappeared. "Go."

Damon nodded and apperated. He had to push hard against the spell. But when they finally made it though they were in the hidden room and their skin burned. "Shit!" he hissed as he pulled away from Celes and rubbed at his skin.

Celes hissed in pain and then pushed it aside. "Roman Phoenix McTaggert, what the hell is this shit?" she asked holding up the ring. "You don't get to _leave_ ever!"

Roman curled tighter in the bed as she looked at Celes. She didn't want to know how she got through neither did she care. "Please, just leave me alone." she cried and sniffed.

Celes softened as her anger left her. She crawled into the bed and touched Roman's face. "Ro, baby girl. I'm never going to leave you alone. Now talk to me. If you don't I'll keep sending Harry after you until I die, or he does." she said.

She curled tighter into a ball. "I can't… it's too much. I won't touch him again. I won't allow it. It hurt you and I won't allow it…"

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't… real Ro. I… _this_ is hurting me. You are hurting. You are… doing the same thing I did. Stop… please." she said trying to pull her out of the ball.

"I know it wasn't real… but you believed it… so you must think it… if you believe… I won't touch him again. Please, Celes don't do this… don't…"

"Stop. Now. Stop crying, stop. It wasn't real, and I knew that when it was happening. He has a way of making you believe things Ro… Yes I think that sometimes I do… and Its like asshat fucker planned it to coincide with you showing me how much you all love me… I _know_ that he loves me as much as you. I _know_ it. I… you can't do this Ro, you can't. You need him as much as he needs you. Please, Roman… please." she begged her. "Please."

Roman sniffed. "It… just hurts… make it go… away."

Celes pulled her into her arms and stroked her hair. "I can do that. Just listen to me baby girl." she said and looked over at Damon. "Go downstairs for a minute okay?" she asked him.

Damon eyed them for a minute then nodded. He left the room and grumbled something under his breath about women crying all the time and then pushes the hero out.

After he was gone, Celes pulled away. "Sit up now." she commanded.

Roman sniffed and sat up. SHe pulled her knees to her chest and looked over to Celes through her blurry vision.

Celes sat forward and pushed her knees down took her head in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Take my face."

She held Celes' face with shaky hands.

Celes closed her eyes and bit her lip. She used her strength to push unity. She sighed a little when it happen. She hadn't done this really since Roman died… her eyes stung with tears at the onslaught of pain she felt from Roman she pushed it aside and pushed her thoughts on Roman not looking at hers at all.

" _This is the thought I have about Lee, all the time. Its always there in the back of my mind… I can make it less but I can never make it go away. But you know what, that's okay because I know it makes you happy to see us happy."_ she chose another and pushed it on her. " _This is how I think of you and Harry, I'm not jealous, Im so happy you two have a bond. That you love one another. The only reason I think that sometimes is because I think too much. I know you know that about me… and apparently he does too. Stop it. I love you. I love him and I love the two of you. Dont do this. Okay."_ she finished and kept the unity connected.

Roman sniffed and nodded. She still cried but the feeling she had lessened so that she could function more whereas before she felt like she was just going to die. She wiped at her eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I was impatient with you about this… I just need some time."

Celes opened her eyes and looked into hers. "Please take this ring back. You cant … not. Its more than just the symbol of your connection to Harry. Like mine it connects you to me too. Okay? You will come to be okay with Harry. Take your time baby girl… I won't let him give up. He's… pretty torn up… " she said and kissed her holding out the ring.

She nodded as she took the ring. She brought her knees back up to her chest and looked at the ring. "I forgot about that… I just… wanted him to leave me alone and cut ties with him…"

"I know thats what I thought I was doing when I gave Lee mine. I thought if I gave it back it would fix things… it didn't remember. It just made it a lot worse."Celes said softly.

She nodded as she slipped it back onto her finger. "I'm sorry… but I can't see him right now… I need to get my head straight."

Celes smiled a little. "I understand that." she whispered. She scooted closer and kissed her. "I'll be around okay? You want me to send Lee?" she asked.

She nodded as she leaned her head onto her shoulder. "Yes."

Celes smiled sadly. "Ill get him, okay." she sighed feeling tired from using magic. "I just need a minute to recover."

Damon walked into the room then. "I hear you, I hear you." he grumbled as he shrank down and crawled into the bed neck to Celes. "That fucker so messed up my day." he grumbled and he wrapped his small arms around Celes. He pushed some of Celes' hair from her face. "You need to nap."

Celes reached out and pulled Roman down. "Stay too please. I need you to stay here. I need to be in contact with you just for now and then when I get up I'll go and leave you alone." she said sleepily.

Roman nodded as she laced her fingers with hers. "Okay."

Celes gave a little smile and kissed her. "You smell good." she said groggy and slipped into sleep.

Roman watched her sleep and her own eyes started to droop. She shook her head and cleared it.

"You don't have your dreamcatcher, do you?" Damon asked her.

"I'll be fine." she told him.

"We should go home."

"No, I'll be fine. You just stick close to Celes."

"Ro," he called her name in concern.

"It's okay…" she told him as her eyes drooped again.

"Keep talking to me," He told her. "Celes won't be sleeping long."

Roman nodded then she finally fell asleep. _Warm arms wrapped around her as she smelled the same flowers and salty breeze from the ocean that she knew too well. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was with her and where she was._

" _Pele, open your eyes." Kama's voice whispered in her ear. "Let me see your pretty yellow eyes."_

 _She groaned and curled further into a ball. "Leave me alone."_

" _I will never leave you alone." he told her. "Every time you fall asleep I will always be here for you." he told her. "I met Hi'iaka, I can see why you like her so much. She was always your favorite, wasn't she? I can see why. She is pretty, loving, kind, and just so sweet. It is a shame she will learn of your true nature." he pressed his lips to the back of her ear and she shivered. "But you and him were never destined to be with each other. I saw it when I saw him. He really isn't your husband. He never was."_

 _Tears leaked from her eyes. "Shut up!" she hissed._

" _It's okay Pele. Hi'iaka can have him. He does belong to her and you belong to me." He slid his hand down to her breast. "We were always meant to be together."_

 _She bit her lower lip and tried hard not to moan. "I have a husband. No you do not. I am your husband. We have yet to meet. Soon, my beautiful flower. We will meet soon." his hand slid down her leg._

" _Don't touch me." she told him as he snapped her eyes open and jumped out the bed. "Don't touch me. We are not husband and wife. We never will be. I have a family and children. You… swine!"_

 _Kama growled as he shot from the bed and stalked towards her. "You belong to me, you are my wife, and your loins belong to me! I give you the permission you need to be with child."_

" _HA! You have no power over me! My body belongs only to me."_

 _He grabbed her spin her around and pinned her to his body. "No, Pele. Your body belongs to me too." he growled into her ear. His hand slipped down into her pants and touched her core._

 _Roman shook with desire and she moaned. She tried pulling away but his fingers slipped into her. She gasped and tried really hard to fight him but her body betrayed her and she rocked onto his fingers and leaned into him._

" _That's it, Pele. Feel what I do to your body? You like this." He said against her ear._

" _I hate you." she hissed at him and moaned again._

 _He laughed as he worked her core. "In time you will love me. I know you will."_

 _She gasped and moaned again as she rocked harder onto his fingers. Then she leaned further into him and screamed out her climax._

Roman shot from the bed and looked around. Damon looked at her with sad eyes as Celes' eyes popped open. " _How long was I asleep, Damon?"_ sh asked him through her private connection.

" _An hour."_

Roman shook in anger and arousal. She walked over the bathroom and snapped on the shower.

Celes looked at Damon and then at the closed door. "Is she… what happened?" she asked sitting up.

Damon kept his mouth closed and shrugged.

Celes looked at Damon pointedly. "Yeah, sure you don't know what just happened." she sighed and got out of the bed and walked over to the door. "Ro, what happened?"

Roman was in the middle of scrubbing herself when she heard Celes. "The bastard knew." she growled to herself. "Nothing, just a nightmare." she told her. "Go back to sleep."

"No the nap helped I'm fine, you are not. Please stop pushing me out." Celes begged her through the door.

"Celes, this doesn't concern you right now." she told her through the door. "I am fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Celes stepped back from the door. "I'll get Lee. " she said eyes filling with tears. "Bye." she whispered and turned to Damon. "Take me home Little Prince." she said softly.

Roman came out wrapped in a towle. She pulled Celes into a hug from behind. "I'm sorry, okay? But I cannot tell you everything right now. So please be patient with me. You told me you would."

Celes turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I did. I hope you can tell me in time." she said and kissed her softly.

Roman kissed her back. "When the time is right," she told her. She looked up at Damon, "Take care of her."

"Of course." Damon said as he bounced on the bed towards them then jumped down to the ground. "Ready?"

Celes looked at Roman one last time and nodded. "Take me home."

Damon nodded as he grew taller and wrapped his arms around Celes. He smiled at Roman then apperated the home.

Roman sighed as she turned back to the bathroom and stepped back under the hot water.

When Damon and Celes got home, she headed to where the boys were. They were just sitting quietly in the living room. She went over and touched Lee's arm and smiled.

"She needs you, take her dreamcatcher. But she needs you." she whispered to him and leaned down and kissed him.

Lee kissed her back and then nudged Harry before he got up and left the room.

Celes turned to Harry and bit the inside of her mouth and watched him. She stepped closer to him and her hand went into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she dropped her head on top of his as he cried. She held him. When he felt her sag a little he pulled her into his lap and held her. She held him closely and cried herself.

"It hurts." he said to her.

"I know, Harry Potter. It'll be okay." she whispered back to him.

"I dont know what to do." he said. Celes' chest tightened for him.

"Keep fighting for her. She loves you, she's just afraid because of what that asshat did to me." she said back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You know, I think I am. I think what Roman did yesterday for me helped a lot. I feel how much you love me when you look at me. I know its not anymore, or less than how you feel about Roman. We need to get Roman through this. He's not leaving her alone… we need to… " she looked down with a little blush. "Sorry."

"Its okay." Harry said and buried his face in her neck. Celes just held him like that looking at Damon who sat by watching silently.

Lee went to their room and grabbed the dreamcatcher then he apparated to Rolesque. After greeting some people he made his way to the office and knocked on the door. It opened and he went inside then entered the hidden room.

Roman was now curled up on the bed again. She held out her hand to him and Lee crawled into the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry.

Lee set the dreamcatcher on the nightstand and then held her. "Hey, none of that." he told her as he wiped her tears. "None of that. We are going to work this through. You need to come home and talk to Harry."

"I can't." she told him. "It will be too much. I… I just can't"

He sighed as he held her tighter. "If you can't then at least open the connection with him. He is so distraught that you closed him off. Its like you left him completely. You know we can't function without you."

Roman sniffed and held Lee tighter as she opened that connection. She didn't reach out for him she just left it open. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She needed to sort everything out before she could talk to him or see him. But in order to do that she needed sleep.

Lee rubbed her back, "You know, you really did a number on him, bloody lip, dirty all on his back… you are one dangerous lover to be fighting." he teased her.

She gave him a half smile, "I guess." she whispered as she placed her head on his chest. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes into his shirt.

"It's okay, we will work this out." he told her.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Roman still didn't talk to Harry or see him. She did however start working on the charm that was on the dreamcatcher. George had agreed to help. He and Angelina had moved into one of the spare rooms to stay close. Usually Roman and George worked long into the nights sometimes into the morning. Celes had made them stop on more than one occasion so they could get some sleep. Roman had tried to fight her but there was no getting around Celes when she was in Mama Bear mode. Roman would grudgingly go to her room and crawl into her bed only be taken into Kama's dream to fight him. The dreams with him had only started three days ago when George and Roman had some out pulled the charm off the dreamcatcher and started to unravel it. All the while Celes did research on Roman's history and took notes. Roman had kept the part of the two great powers being attracted to each other and would eventually end up killing each other. She didn't want Celes to know that information.

Roman stormed out of the library as she made her way to her room. She had just gotten in an argument with George about the most stupidest thing and now she was angry, hungry, tired and fed up. She just wanted to go to bed and fight that asshat until she felt better. She went into the kitchen muttering to herself as she opened the refrigerator and grabed some food and slammed the door close.

"Ro! We are not done." George told her as he walked in behind her.

"God I forgot how much you two were so stubborn." she growled to herself. "I am done, George! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm done! The fucker can enter all our dreams for all I care! I'll just teach you guys to fight. It be easier than figuring that shit out!"

"You stubborn… bull headed…" he form his hand like he wanted to choke her. "God I forgot how much you were so stubborn!" he exclaimed.

"Me! What about you!? All I hear all day long is, 'try again' or 'we already did that', don't' you know I know that? If we just combine a combination of things maybe it will work!"

"And I'm tell you its not like your experiments where you can start over again! We only have one charm and if we mess it up its over!"

"GUUUUUAH!" she screamed then started to walk away.

"Now where are you going!" he demanded.

"To take a damn shower!" she yelled at him then went to the basement. She turned on the taps and muttered to herself as she stripped down. She slipped into the water that reached to her knees. When it was high enough she swam around and tried to cool herself down. She sighed irritably and then floated in the water for a while. When she felt herself become sleepy she got out the water and dressed in sweats and a dark t-shirt. She so wanted to go to bed but she needed to eat. She climbed the stairs and went back into the kitchen.

"And you know what else I like?" Damon's voice was heard.

"No, what else do you like?" Angelina's voice was heard.

"I like sweets. Chocolate is nice too."

Angelena giggled. "You really are a charmer." she told him.

Roman gave a half smile and shook her head as he entered the kitchen. " _Pele come to me."_ Kama's voice called in her head. She shook it as she stumbled over her feet and nearly fell. " _Stop fighting your sleep and come to me."_ She growled to herself as she went to the refrigerator door and pulled on it. She felt like a drunkard stumbling around.

"Mummy, why don't you sit down and have Daddio help you." Damon told her with concern.

Roman frowned and shook her head to clear it. "Who?" she asked.

Damon pointed at Harry.

"No, I'm fin…" she swayed again. "Whoa…"

In one stride Harry was across the kitchen holding her steady. "Ro, " he said holding her up and looking down into her face.

"I'm fine, I need to eat." She said as she tried to pull away from him.

Harry knitted his brows together and sighed lifting her into his arms with ease. He grabbed a bowl of fruit and gave Damon and Angilina a nod and walked out of the kitchen with her and towards the library. "Is he coming to you again?" he asked ignoring the look on her face.

"I said I was fine." she told him. She groaned as she heard Kama again. She really was starting hate him.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Youre not fine, Roman." he said and went into the library and then into their room. He sat down on the bed with her and picked up a piece of fruit and held it up. "Eat."

She groaned again as her eyes drooped and she tried to stand up. "Stop Harry." she slurred.

Harry held her fast and shook his head looking into her eyes. "No. Roman, you're not okay. Let me help you." he said to her softly.

She sighed and tried to get up again. "It's okay." she whispered. "I'm fine and…" she trailed off as she started to fall asleep but then shook her head and opened her eyes. "I… don't want to sleep. I need the potion…"

Harry gave her a pained look and took out his wand and with a wave of it had some for her to drink. "Just a little. And I'm going to stay right here the whole time you sleep." he said handing it to her.

She drank some of it and coughed a little. "So disgusting." She snuggled close to his body heat then her head lolled back. She shook her head again. She need to stay awake long enough so that the potion took effect. Kama had tricked her once before and she didn't want that to happen again. "Stupid asshat."

Harry gave a little laugh. "I like Damon's word for him. Fucker." he said and then did something rather bold and kissed her neck.

She moaned and gave a little laugh, "I… didn't teach him that." she sighed.

Harry laughed a little kissing her neck once more and then deciding in her stupor he should not take advantage. "He was once apart of you, I assume he picked it up then. You have a dirty mouth."

She gave a little smile and moaned, "I do have a dirty mouth." she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You like when I'm dirty."

Harry gave a little moan. "I do." he said and fought the urge to lay her down and take her on the bed. She needed time and he wouldn't push… for now.

She sighed and closed her eyes she couldn't fight her sleep anymore. She just prayed it was enough time and then she was out.

Harry gave a little sigh and laid her down curling up next to her he pulled the blanket over her and then watched her until he felt drowsy and passed out.

" _Fuck!" Roman shouted as she woke in Kama's dream. "You stay away from me!" she growled at him._

 _He just smiled at her, "You were a little too late with the potion, weren't you?" He stepped towards her and looked her up and down._

 _Roman growled at him as she positioned herself into a fighting stance. "Not today."_

" _Oh, yes today. Tomorrow, the day after, always." he told her then leapt at her._

 _Roman dodged him and turned quickly with a nice kick in his face. He growled at her as he stumbled back. He held his nose then looked at her._

" _So today we fight, I told you before, I like pain." He ran at her then slid on the ground and tripped her. when she fell he quickly rolled on top of her. "You are mine."_

 _Roman disappeared from under him and reappeared next to him. She kicked him in the ribs. "No, I'm not!"_

 _Kama grunted and then rolled away from her. The scene changed and they were in an arena. Roma wore all black and held a bow staff in her hand. Kama smiled at her as he wore red and also held a bow staff. He rushed her and she blocked him with her bow staff. She kicked him in the stomach and walked back twirling the staff in her hands. "I had a really bad day and today we will fight all night if we have to."_

 _He laughed, "I can always make you feel better."_

" _The hell you can." she hissed at him._

 _He rushed at her again this time the met force with force. Ro slid backwards as she blocked him. He shot out his hand to distracted her and hit her with his stick._

 _Roman groaned as she fell to the ground and rolled away from her. She growled at him as she flipped back onto her feet. She twirled the bow staff. Soon they were just fighting without regard for each other. Every time she hit him he hit her back just as hard. They both breathed heavily as they circled around each other. She felt the welts of the bo staff on her skin and she saw them on his skin._

 _Kama rushed at her and then dropped his bo staff. He caught her and threw it away from her. He tackled her to the ground and she groaned at the pressure of his body on her. "Enough of this." he growled at her and leaned up to look down at her._

 _Roman reached up and socked him in the nose and thrust her body against his to knock him off. He laughed as he held her and started to roll on the ground with her. He kissed her neck and she kneed him in the jewls. All of a sudden she shook violently. She didn't know what was going on. Kama looked down at her and frowned. "What magic is this?" she asked._

" _No!" he yelled as his magic tried to hold her._

 _She continued to vibrate and shake. "What the hell!"_

Roman's eyes shot open and she quickly rolled with whoever was with her. She rolled on top of him and raised her fist up and was coming down hard but Harry caught her fist and rolled her back over. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

Harry held her down. "Never!" he said defiantly into her face. "Never! God damn it, Roman."

Roman's eyes cleared and she looked up at him in surprise. "Harry?" she looked around and saw that they were in their room. "How… did I…"

Harry gave a deep sigh and let her go and leaned down and hugged her. "You were so tired, you needed to sleep. Ro, why didnt you tell me he was back in your dreams." he said shaking a little.

She grew stiff as she allowed him to hug her. "Why are you shaking?" he asked feeling his anger and fear. "What happened."

"You were fighting me, in your sleep. I had to… are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking her over as he pulled back.

"I… sorry." she told him. She started to sit up and groaned a little.

Harry sat back a little more. "Are you okay?" he asked still looking into her face for any sign that she was or wasn't.

"I'm fine just a little sore." she said as she looked down at her hands. She flexed her fist a couple of times then pulled the blanket back and looked down at her body. There was no sighs of their fight but she did feel sore. She sighed and stood up.

Harry stood up with her and kept watching her. "I… call me the next time that happens, no matter what's going on with us I'm still here to protect you and help you."

"No Harry." she told him. "I'm fine, just as long as I take the potion on time I'll be fine." she stretched and bent backwards and cracked her back then her neck. "But thank you."

"Jesus fucking Christ, woman." Harry growled and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. "Clearly it doesn't always work. Stop fighting me on this, I'm your warrior, deal with it. You call me next time or I swear I'll make you pay."

Roman's anger ignited. "You are going to make me pay? How are you going to make me pay?" she pulled away from him and glared at him. "You don't think this is payment enough? I don't need you adding more to this. Just leave me alone!" she growled at him.

Harry advanced on her grabbed her by the hips and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "This is how I make you pay, I don't hurt you… you're not being punished for loving. Stop thinking you are." he growled and kissed her again.

She broke their kiss and slapped him hard. "So you are going to turn me into a whore like _him_? Why can't any of you understand I want to be left alone!"

Harry gave a little flinch but didn't relent. "I'm _nothing_ like him, I love you… he wants to posses you. Roman… we are not… no _I'm_ not going to leave you alone. I'm going to help you, I'm going to push. I'm going to fight for you, God damn it." he said the last line nearly growled out.

"Back off!" she growled back as she stared into his eyes with a challenge. "This is one fight you will _have_ fight me on. I will _not_ stop pushing you away until _I'm_ ready. So, _back off._ "

Harry looked back and saw the truth in those words. "I'm going to make you feel it Ro, the love I have for you. Even if it kills me. I'm _never_ giving up. If I have to pin you down and make your feel what I feel for you I will." he let her go and stepped back. "I'm never giving up on you, I'm never leaving, and I'm _never_ going to stop fighting for you." he shoved his hands in his pockets looked at for another minute and then walked out.

Roman shook as she slipped to the ground. Tears prickled her eyes and she took a few deep breaths. She knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to stop but neither was she and that was what scared her. Sniffed and wiped at her eyes. When she had came back she had avoided him at all cost. She had slept in the basement just so he wouldn't enter the room she shared with Celes. It was like an unspoken rule amongst each other not to enter the domain of their other lover's room unless it was your wife's or husbands. So she knew he wouldn't enter the basement. She had kept the connection open between them and felt such a sizzle that it drove her crazy. They hadn't seen each other but they felt each other. Ever since they had started having sex it was rare that didn't go without each other for more than a week. Every time the were around each other they always had a need to tease each other. But now… she had stopped it and wanted no part of it. She growled to herself as she stood up and walked out of their room. She walked to the desk George and herself worked at. She found Celes sitting at another desk with stacks of books.

"Hey, Cel." she greeted as she looked at all the books. "How is the research?"

"Theres a gap." she growled not really looking at her. She scribbled something down and then looked back at the book. "There is a whole chunk of story missing. I know the story about Hi'iaka now, I kind of get why he could think I'm her… but… "she growled and pushed the book distractedly off the one beneath it and started reading it over again.

Roman grew a little stiff, "I'm sure you'll find it. You are good." she told her softly. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Celes looked up at her as if really seeing her for the first time. "You're upset." she said frowning. "I'll go with you, I need to step back from all this and think on it. Maybe I'll go to the library tomorrow or later and see if I can find some different books."

She gave her a little smile. "How about we eat out today? Just you and me? We haven't really been on a date."

Celes shivered a little and licked her lips. She was eight months pregnant and hadn't had sex since the whole thing with Roman and Harry had started. The idea of a date with Roman could lead that way. "Id like that." she said softly.

"Okay, cool. What do you feel like eating?" she ask as she helped her up and placed Celes' and into the crook of her arm and walked out the library with her.

"Mmm, you… I mean… whatever you want." she said with a blush looking away.

Roman shivered but didn't say anything to that comment. The truth was she had been so sexually frustrated she knew she couldn't think straight but because of the piercing she couldn't have sex. "How about we go and get some chinese food? Coconut chicken?"

Celes moaned. "That sounds really good." she sighed and looked at Roman and bit her lip. "Sorry."

"For what?" she asked a little confused and looked down at Celes.

"For all this crap, I know… my overreaction to the dream caused a lot of the pain you're feeling now." she whispered.

Roman shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I should have seen this coming and should have prevented it." she shrugged. "Everything will be okay." she smiled at her and kissed her gently. "I promise. Now lets get some grub."

Celes giggled and kissed her again a little deeper then pulled away. "Lets."

Roman moaned as she watched her. "You are a cruel woman." she told her, although she knew Celes didn't know. "This is one of the worst tease I have given myself." she muttered to herself.

"No sex makes me horny and a little dumb… " Celes said with a smile she'd heard the last phrase but sensed Roman wasn't willing to say what she meant.

Roman moaned again and shivered. She smiled at Celes. "You aren't dumb… horny, but not dumb." She smiled bigger as she wrapped her arms around her and growled into her neck. "Lets go eat." They walked passed the kitchen. "Me and Celes are going out!" she called out. "Be back later." She help Celes with her shoes and then pulled on her own.

Celes sighed and followed Roman. She really did love her, and really did want her but she knew with every thing backing off was key. Shed backed off with Lee as well… and Harry had backed off with her. Which she was fine with, he asked her four or five times a day if she still was and she would nod and say she got it. She didn't not, she knew it was hard when the person you loved didn't want you… or at least pretended to not want you. She stood close. "You'll have to do the apperating, magic is almost completely gone."

Roman shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay." she smiled at her. They apparated to the side of the building of Celes favorite chinese food place. He laced her fingers with hers and kissed her hand. "Food time." she said leading her inside.

Celes smiled and stood with her until they were seated at a booth where she made it a point to slind in next to her instead of across so they could move the table out a bit for her belly to fit. She bounced a little as she read the menu for something to do. She bit her lip.

"I like when you are happy like this." Roman told her. "What are you getting?"

"Coconut chicken, fried rice, and four spring rolls." she said and leaned over and kissed her. "I like that you like me happy."

Roman giggled. "I like that you like that I like that you are happy." she teased. "I will have the pineapple chicken, white rice, and two spring rolls."

"I'll have to eat some of that too." Celes said and looked down her body biting her lip.

Roman shivered again as she crossed her legs and gave a little moan because she had rubbed against her piercing by accident. Yes… it was going to be a long night yet again. "Maybe I'll let you have a taste."

Celes smiled. "I'd like that." she said softly catching her tongue ring in her teeth.

"Oh, God!" she breathed. "So… uh, what did you learn about this Hi'iaka character." Roman asked as she tried to changed the subject.

Celes grasped the subject. "In most stories shes Pele's favorite sister. Its said that when Pele was given permission to travel the world she took Hi'iaka with her. You see Pele was a wild and free spirit, and had the need to travel. Theres this stuff about a warrior too… she sent her sister Hi'iaka to get him but when Hi'iaka got to him he was dead so she spent five days praying over him to bring him back to life. But because Pele was so quick with her decisions she thought something else. In one story Pele lashes out at her sister and Hi'iaka sleeps with her warrior to get back at her, in another she told Hi'iaka she must not kiss him. But when Pele finds them Hi'iaka is so please that she kisses the warrior without thinking. Needless to say in most of the stories the warrior is killed by Pele and her brothers bring him back to live as a shadow person… its romantically tragic… don't you think?" she asked.

Roman frowned at her, "Why would he call you Hi'iaka? That… kind of makes sense but… it don't."

"I know, I'm going to keep reading but… " she looked at Roman and bit her lip. "Nevermind… Oh and then there is this whole part about Kama and Pele that I just cant find in our books at home. So I guess that will require a trip to the public library." she said with a sigh. She took a sip of the jasmine tea.

Roman nodded as she drank her tea. She was going to have to figure out a way to keep her from the public library… she would need a miracle. Especially since she rarely sleeps, she is working with George, and now Harry was pushing back. She gave a groan and drank more tea. She gave a sigh and looked at her and brushed some of the red hair out of her face. "Two more months, right?"

"Yes, but I feel like I usually do in the last month now… its miserable… and you know… horny… it intensifies at the end." she said and scooted a little closer to Roman placing a hand on her leg.

Roman's heart rate picked up and she bit her lower lips as she felt Celes' hand. "Well, don't you usually tell me this is it the time of the pregnancy you have stop sex?" she ask still looking down at her hand.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Only when you were bed ridden. If the pregnancy is normal you can have sex up until your water breaks." Celes said inching her hand up Roman's leg.

She made a high pitch moan then blushed as she looked around. This was not good. She wanted so much to be touched. She gave another moan when she remembered with Harry had done to her at the Italian restaurant and she shook.

Celes looked up at her and stopped blushing. "Probably best to not, in public." she said softly and pulled her hand away as the food came to the table. "Sorry. I dont know whats gotten into me."

Roman blushed again and shook her head. "No, its… okay. Really it is." God if she only knew. She bit her lower lip. "So, uh, are you sleeping well?"

"Uh yeah, actually. Damon's been sleeping with me every night. Depending on the night either Harry or Lee sleep with me too or you know just Damon. I miss sleeping next to you though." she said taking a bite of chicken and thinking of Miles with a smile.

Roman smiled at her and ate a spoonful of white rice. "I miss you too." She sighed as she chewed. She had been sleeping alone for a while. "George and I got into an argument… I'm pretty sure the whole house heard it." she laughed.

Celes smiled. "Yes, I heard anyway. It reminded me of the old days when the twins and you used to pick at each other. Made me a little misty eyed."

Roman nodded, "Me too… I have to catch myself quite a few times. I sometimes want to call him Fred. I had never done that before. I always knew who I was talking to, but I think its because I miss him that my mouth usually fixes to say Fred."

"I know how you feel, I think we all feel that way even Georgie. I just wish… he was still here sometimes. One is great but both… " Celes shook her head. "Anyways. What did you argue about?"

She frowned and pushed her food around then she pouted. "He won't let me combine some spells with the charm… I don't blame him but at the same time it may be what we are looking for." she sighed. If we had another charm we probably could do it. We still haven't heard from Venelope either." She growled to herself. She had thought about striking a deal with Kama but she wasn't desperate.

Celes pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow. "Maybe… I could let asshat pull me into a dream and get him to let me have Venelope for a day… I mean… maybe." she bit her lip. "He… said he likes my fire… maybe I can use that." she shrugged.

Roman shook her head. "Don't." she told her. "Don't make any deals with him. I will do it." She looked at her with all seriousness. "I mean it, Cel. Don't go to him. He will… he will only use you to get to me."

Celes frowned. "Fine, but when I'm done being pregnant and can fight back. Its on, damn it." she said and looked at her. "Dont make any deals with him either, I know you did something on Christmas so Venelope could spend the day and I won't have you doing it again." she said softly.

Roman leaned over and kissed her softly. "Yes ma'am."

Celes gave a little moan, she hadn't said as much but she liked it when they all said that to her. "Okay… new subject… eating food." she said and took a bite as if to prove a point.

Roman smiled and ate her food. They sat a while eating and every now and then just touching each other. Roman so wanted Celes to touch her like Harry did but she knew she couldn't have that. She squeezed her legs tighter and the little zing she got made her bite her lower lip. If that made her feel good she could only wonder what sex would do.

Celes ate the rest of her food and sat back when her plate was empty. She looked at Roman with a blush. She wanted so badly to touch her. She licked her lips running her tongue ring along her lip thinking about what she wanted to do to Roman. "Are… " she cleared her throat. "Are you done?"

She sighed as she rubbed her full stomach. "I now have a food baby." she smiled at Celes.

Celes gave a little laugh and touched her leg so that she would scoot and an electric shock of desire ran through her, she shivered.

Roman also shiver and opened her leg subconsciously as she moaned. She looked at Celes with eated eyes. "Cel…" she moaned.

Celes blew out a sigh, and forgot she was in a public place and ran her hand up Roman's leg and touched her on the outside of her pants. She bit her lip and looked at her. "Oh God."

Roman squealed as Celes burst against her and she shot to her feet only to bang her knee and crash back down into her seat. She moaned in arousal and groaned at the pain in her knee. She leaned her head on the table and bangged it. What in the world had her thinking she could survive two months without sex?

Celes pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry." she said to her and leaned her head down and stopped Roman's. "Lets just go home." she whispered not suggestively really just so she could get away from the small space the seemed to be getting smaller while her arousal grew.

"Don't be sorry." Roman told her. "I… just a little more time and then I will be on you like white on rice." she growled at her and then kissed her. She got up and rubbed her knee and took Celes' hand. When she paid they went home.

"So… why can't you have sex?" Celes asked her softly looking down at her crotch.

Roman blushed and said the first time that came to her mind. "Period."

Celes smiled, she knew Roman's cycle as well as her own. "Okay sure, thats what it is." she said winking. "Whatever you say, but did it come early this month?"

"Yeah, I think its stress."

"Roman, stress stave off a period… medical professional remember. But thats fine you don't want to tell me fine. I'm going to bed. Try to help myself out tonight before Damon joins me." Celes scowled turning on her heel and walking away before Roman could say anything else.

Roman bit her lower lip and moaned as she sank to the floor. It was taking all her willpower not to do anything. She made a noise of suffering and just wanted to die. "This is the worst thing ever." she groaned and then started to bang her head against the wall.

A week had passed by and it didn't get any better. She had argued with George at least two more times, she had to avoid Celes a couple of times, and then Harry was still pushing back. The only good thing was Lee sitting back laughing. He had told her he knew why Scott was so entertained by us. She scowled at him and stopped talking to him too. He only kissed her and told her it was going to be okay.

After another run in with Harry she had went down to the basement. Each time they ran into each other it was getting more and more intensive. Her arousal became more intense and they had kissed just as hard until she remembered herself and bit his lip. It had resorted to pulling hard on her hair when she did. Roman growled to herself as she stepped into the cold water. Cold water was the everyone's vice when it came to sexual frustration. She really didn't see how it was working any more. After her body started to shiver she wrapped herself into a towel and went to the bedroom looked around to make sure no one was there then sat on the bed and spread her legs she had a mirror and was looking to see how well it was healing when all of sudden the door flew open and Celes walked in. Her head snapped up and she dropped the mirror onto the carpet and snapped her legs closed.

"Celes!" she squeaked.

Celes had watched her for a few minutes before she had seen her, too distracted clearly to sense her. She gave a wicked smile. She had seen it, and she felt her whole body warm. "You got it." she said walking towards her in two strides and spreading her legs to look at it. She moaned.

"Celes!" she squeaked as she crawled further onto the bed to get away from her. "No, we can't."

Celes frowned crawling after her. "Why not? Come on Ro. I bet that and mine will do such wonderful things to you." she said grabbing her legs again.

"Its… Its… not healed." she moaned then shivered. She still tried to crawl away from her.

Celes gave her a little look and grabbed her and cupped her hand over her and with a warm glow, she healed it. "See healed." she said touching it with her finger and moaning.

Roman made a sound between a scream and a moan. "No, Cel." she told her again as she closed her legs and crawled further away. "No… stop it Celes." told her as she tried to get away.

Celes gave an angry shrek. "Why the hell did you get it then. Jeez." she asked and grabbed Roman's legs and then she gave a loud yell when a pain shot through her back. It was worse than the other pains she'd had. She fell back and took deep breaths.

"Celes!" Roman said in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you… its too early." she said as he held her hands onto her belly.

Celes looked up at her taking deep breaths and felt her water break. "Too late now, my water broke. And its multiples Addison said they sometimes come early." she said. "Help me up I can walk in between contractions. We need to go… uh you should get dressed we are talking about that when I get done in the hospital." she said and tried to sit up.

Roman blushed then quickly pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. She apperated them upstairs. "Lee! Harry!" Roman called out to them. "Its time!" When she didn't hear anything she screamed for them. "LEE, HARRY!"

Celes looked around and another contraction came and she doubled over breathing deep. "Twice the babies, twice the pain what the fuck?" then through the connection. " _Where the fuck are you two?"_ she demanded blowing out the last part of the contraction.

Lee appeared next to them. "What's going… Oh shit!" he said as he picked her up.

"Where is Harry?" Roman snapped.

"Yes, please illuminate us Lee." Celes grunted. "Damon… wheres Damon?" she asked.

Damon and Harry came running in cover in sweat and holding brooms.

"Really!?" Roman yelled at them. "Lee take her to the hospital!"

Lee nodded and apperated them to the hospital.

Roman turned on Harry and Damon and raised her hand to say something but she changed her mind and just growled at them as she apparated out.

Harry looked at Damon. "How was I suppose to know she was going to have a baby today?" he asked him and shook his head. He set down his broom and took Damons. "We go sweaty kid." he said and smiled.

Celes was breathing through another contraction gripping Lee's hand for dear life when Roman walked in and got in the bed behind her. "Did you chew them out? I would have chewed them out." she grunted.

"Too angry to do it." she grumbled as she helped calm her and the babies as much as she could. "Those buttmonekies."

"Hey! I'm not a buttmonkey!" Damon protested.

Celes sighed when she saw Harry and Damon. Her contraction was over and she took them in. Damon was wearing a t-shirt covered in mud and sweat with jeans and Harry was wearing a tank top and drawstring pants with half his Quidditch pads still on. She looked at his shoulder thinking there was mud on it but saw it was a tattoo. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she moaned at him.

"What, what did I do?" he asked looking down at himself and then he realized what she was talking about. "I was going to tell you… just… with everything thats happened… "

Celes shook her head as another contraction came on. "No just… later." she said and panted through the contraction.

Roman held her other hand as she tried to shoulder on as much of the pain as she could. "Where is Addie?"

"Right here, Roman." Addison said as she swept into the room. "Okay, uh… which guy is standing next to you for this, Cel?" she asked.

Celes bit her lip and looked up at Lee and then to Harry. "Damon." she said

Damon's eyes grew big and he shook his head and looked at Lee then to Harry. "What do I do?" he asked.

Harry kneeled down in front of Damon. "All you need to do, is what you always do for her. Love her, hold her hand. Tell her shes doing good. Mostly just be there for her. Okay little mate?" he said.

Lee gave a chuckle, "I thought you were a ladies man?"

Damon scowled at him as he grew taller and walked over to replace Lee. "I am." he told him and held Celes' hand.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I want you to see this, I want you to hold them when they are born. I want you to feel the love that comes with this." she said as another contraction came and she squeezed his hand.

Damon nodded as he held her hand and rubbed it. "Anything for you." he told her.

Roman smiled at them. "You are in for a treat, Sweet Tart." she told him as she looked over to Addie. "Is she ready?"

"Oh yes, baby number one." she said.

Celes nodded and waited and then pushed when the contraction came baring down and shrieking through her teeth Roman pushed with her to help her. When the contraction ended she fell back.

"You're getting really good at this, baby's head is out already. On your next one push till I tell you to stop." she commanded.

Damon rubbed her head. "You can do this, Queen of my Heart." he told her and kissed her sweaty forehead.

Romand smiled at him and nodded to Celes.

Celes felt the contraction and pushed until Addison was saying to stop and the room filled with cries of a baby. "A boy, its a boy." Addison said showing Celes the baby before she handed him off to someone to be cleaned.

"Boy, Matthew… " she said softly and felt another contraction. "Oh here we go again."

"Wait, you have to wait for the next one a few minutes to get in the right place. Breath through a couple first." Addison said and Celes nodded biting her lip.

"The baby is ready." Roman told her. "I can feel her."

Celes eyes pricked with tears. "Her? Oh Amelia… " she said and when the next contraction came she pushed.

Roman helped move Amelia further down. "She is almost there, Cel, just a little more."

Damon held tight to Celes' hand and watched her. She was in pain and was bringing life into the world. " _Why would she continue to do so if it were so painful?"_

Roman brushed her magic against him and smiled. " _You will find out soon enough."_

Celes pushed until she shook with the effort and then the room was filled with two babies crying. And Celes felt her heart swell as she fell back on top of Roman. "No more twins." she panted and laughed

Roman chuckled and held her. "You did great. So great."

Damon stood next to Celes nervously as one of the nurses came held the baby out to him to hold. He looked down at Celes nervously. "I'm dirty." he whispered.

Celes smiled. "The baby is wrapped in a blanket baby, go ahead and take him. Support his head. Its okay." she said to him.

He did as he was told and gasp. It was so odd. He was holding a new life in his arms. A new life that was not tarnished by anything and was depended on the ones around him. When Matthew opened his eyes and stared up at him he felt trapped by him. It was a magic he had never seen or felt before. He was trapped and yet…

Roman reached up and brushed the black tears from his eyes. "That is love at first sight." she told him.

Celes looked up at him holding onto Roman, and watched Damon with the baby. "I wanted you to feel that. You deserve to know love, my little prince. Every kind I can expose you to." she whispered and looked at Harry who was holding Amelia. He was grinning down at the baby while Lee looked over his shoulder. "Every kind…" she whispered.

Damon nodded and sniffed as he just looked down at the baby. "He… doesn't fear me, he's just looking at me."

"Why should he fear you? He has no reason to fear you." ROman told him. "He doesn't know pain yet or heartache. The only thing he feels right now is probably hunger and sleepiness. All the other emotions come later. They grow when the babies grow." she cupped his cheek, "Just like how you will grow."

Celes gave a tired smile. "Think, Damon, that will be you someday." she said and fell asleep against Roman.

"And we will love more than ever. A new slate." She told him.

Damon smiled as he walked over to Harry and Lee. Roman watched them as she held Celes. In a mess of madness there was always a light to show them why they fought so hard to be happy.

In that minute Harry looked up at Roman and locked eyes with her. He loved her, he loved Celes, he wanted to tell her that. He wanted her to understand that. He smiled tears in his eyes.

Roman gave a smile smile and a nod. She sighed and leaned her head onto Cele's and hummed to her. In the chaos of madness there was always a light. She closed her eyes and just hummed to Celes.

A few hours later, after Harry had gotten to shower he walked into the room they had moved Celes into and smiled at Roman who was laying next to her. Celes was sleeping again and she was laying next to her humming. He gave a little smile and sat down in a chair near by.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"Tired." she told him. "Just tired." She looked at him and felt the love he was trying to push off. He was happy, two health twins. Why shouldn't he be happy? She was happy for him. Celes had done great and the twins where very vocal. She suspected some singing coming from them. She smiled as she thought about them standing together and just singing.

Harry gave a little smile. "The singing Potter twins. They could be an act at the club on underage night or something." he chuckled.

Roman gave a chuckle. "You may have to be careful when they are grown. I bet they will probably seduce their mates that way." she teased.

"Are you saying that Matt and Amy are going to be sirens of sorts?" Harry asked and laughed a little harder.

"Hey you never…" she trailed off as she looked at him and stiffened. "How… how did you know?"

Harry smiled at her. "Around your birthday, I started hearing thoughts from you when they were strong. I was going to say something but… well you know."

She frowned at him. "Can you control it?"

"No, well I dont know. I think… I'm not sure now… but I think its actually how I track you." he said and shrugged. "I was going to ask you about it but we've been all War of the Worlds on one another lately."

"Well don't pursue it." she hissed at him. "Its bad enough you track me, I don't need you hearing my thoughts."

Harry actually laughed at her. "Afraid I'll hear something dirty?" he asked still laughing.

She glared at him as she slipped out the bed. "I mean it, Harry. Don't." she told him and started to walk out the room.

Harry got up and turned to her. He grabbed her to him. "Come home with me, Lee is outside. Come home with me and just spar with me for a while. Please Ro." he asked.

"Why do you have a need for me to fight you? Its bad enough we argue and I strike out at you but no. I will not spar." She pulled her arm away from him. "And I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You know what?" he said to her.

"No and I don't care to know."

"Too bad." he pulled her close. "Lee come watch Celes." he said loud enough for him to hear and apparated out before she could stop him. He had them in the training room at the house. He let her go, put up a spell so she couldn't leave, and looked at her. "You are going to _stay_ here until we fix this."

She screamed at him then walked to the corner of the room and sat down with her knees to her chest. She glared at him from her spot. Why was he different? _He_ was the one that connected her. She didn't choose him. Then he was the one that could track her, now he was starting to read her thoughts. She growled at him.

"Thats right growl at me. Get mad at me. Bloody hit me if that helps!" he said going over to her to crouch in front of her.

"Don't, Harry." she warned. "I mean it."

"Don't what Roman? Huh? Please tell me. Don't what?" he asked her eyes shining with fire.

She didn't understand. She was so angry at him but at the same time so aroused. It wasn't right. "Leave me alone."

"Stop saying that." he growled at her.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him.

Harry pulled her from her position and their weight shifted and he fell back and held her fast so she wouldn't get hurt then he kissed her. "No, no, no, no." he said to her.

She screamed at him as she slapped him. "Stop that!"

"I'm never going to stop it. Im going to kiss you and touch you whenever I can. I can't get enough of you. I own you." he growled.

Tears prickled her eyes as she shudder and came. She growled and shot up and kicked him in ribs. "You want to fight, then lets fight. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Harry rolled on his side and grabbed her ankle pulling so that she fell. "Neither am I." he said getting up.

Roman flipped onto her feet and glared at him.

Harry circled her slowly and waited for her to make the first move. Like a lion he watched her.

She growled as she watched him then she ran towards him and swept her leg under him. He jumped over it and she caught him in the air and slammed him down to the ground and socked him in the chest.

Harry offed, and grabbed her arm pushing it and her back as he got up. He used it to them propel her over his head down onto a mat and came around to straddle her holding her shoulders down.

She kicked the back of his head flipped him off her and straddled him. She came down to him but he dodge it.

He grabbed her arms and brought her down to his chest and shoved her head to his heart. "Hear it?" he asked. "You listen to it every time we are together Roman. Listen to it please." he begged taking deep breaths hoping this was over.

Roman was stuck. She heard it. It was the same. It was always the same. Their hearts were in sync. It was always in sync with hers, Celes, and Lee. Tears pricked her eyes and she pulled away from him. "I hate you!" She growled at him. She stood up and backed away from him. "I hate you. Why can't you just leave me alone? Let me... let me just..." she screamed again and sat in a corner of the room with her knees to her chest.

Harry got up and crawled over to her and grabbed her face. "You dont hate me, Roman. You love me, and I love you… so much… please. Please." he said and pressed his forehead to hers willing her to be okay.

She growled at him as she pulled his hair from the back of his head. She stood up on her knees and glared down at him. She wanted to say something but she crushed her lips down onto his.

He was so shocked at first that he didn't do anything, then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

She moaned against his lips and pulled back. She snapped her teeth at him and nearly bit him. She pulled at his shirt, ripping it as she tried to get it off him. She crushed her lips back to his. Her hands ran over his chest and found his nipples were pierced. She gasped and pulled back. She growled and gave a little pull on them. And kissed him again.

Harry moaned and began to pull at her cloths. He got a hold of her shirt and ripped it off and exposed her bra covered breasts. He leaned down and kissed the tops of them and then removed her bra completely. He went back up and kissed her deeply pulling her as close to him as he could get her and then leaned down and bit her shoulder moaning as he started to work her pants.

Roman moaned as she bit his neck hard and scratched his back causing him to hiss in pain. She laughed pulled his hair back up to her and kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth then she bit his lower lip and nipped at his chin.

Harry pushed her pants down with a growl and bit at her neck and chin then reached down and undid his own pants pushing them down. He pulled Roman closer and lifted her a little and kissed her then pulled back and sucked on her bottom lip moaning. He felt her against him and trailed his hand down to her core and stopped when he felt the piercing there and his eyes widened and he touched it with a moan. He kissed her again and then nipped at one of her ears as he played with her ring.

She shook and screamed her moans. She felt her climax taker her over and she shook hard. Her muscles in her lower back and thighs contracted. She continued to scream her moans as she held him tight and dug her nails into him. "Harry..." she growled through her teeth.

He pulled back and looked at her, and with that he slammed into her. He needed her so badly. He held her hips so that she was on top of him while he knelt on his knees. He felt her and moaned. "Oh God." he muttered and bit into her shoulder again. He smacked her ass and then cupped it helping her move on him as he thrust.

She screamed into his shoulder and rode him hard. She bit between his shoulder and neck. She growled again and moaned as she pulled his hair and kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and bit his lip again.

Harry growled and captured her lips with his and sucked on her bottom lip again and continued to thrust making grunting sounds and pulling her to him all the while. He reached down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and moaned when she arched her back into him. He sucked on it and teased it with his tongue and released in when he felt his orgasm coming. He looked up at Roman, so beautiful and wild. "Ro, Im going to… " he said to her and bit her bottom lip pulling her down to kiss her again.

Roman panted and met him with equal force. She still clawed at his back and pulled on his hair. She felt her thighs start to quiver and she whimper as her toes started to curl. "H-h-harry!" She screamed as her orgasm took her over. Her body shook, numbness fell over her, and she locked herself around him.

Harry gave a loud growle as he came pushing into her as he did. He felt her locking around him and moaned as he twitched one more time before he fell onto his back taking her with him panting. "Dear God." He panted.

Roman panted and jerked. She moaned with every jerk as she held him. She wanted to move but her body refused to loosen up. She jerked again.

Harry looked down at her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking it was a little numb. He brushed her hair and laid his head back with a half smile. "When did you get that thing?" He asked.

She jerked again. "The day after the birthday party. I left early that morning to get it done." She whispered. "When did you get yours done?"

Harry gave a little smile. "A week before your birthday, they were suppose to be a suprise. You teased me so mercilessly when I didn't get them the day I got the tattoo." He said feeling her jerk again. He rubbed her back.

"I... was going to tease you with this too." She started to loosen but still jerked. She sighed and turned her head. "You are an asshat." She whispered as she hid her face into his chest and started to cry. "You were supposed to be like Lee and just let me go. Why didnt you? Jerk face." She sniffed.

Harry held her and stroked her lower back. "You forget, I'm as stubborn as you are. I love you and I'm never going to let you go. No matter what." He whispered.

"You aren't stubborn. " she sniffed. "You're a cheater." She looked up at him. "How did you know that was going to work?" She hit his arm. "You didnt even fight me back! What kind of sparring was that if you weren't going to hit back. You said you weren't going to go easy. You are a pain in the ass and a lier!"

Harry smiled at her, "Ro, if I had wanted to spar we wouldn't be beating the shit out of each other. The heart thing... It was a long shot. I noticed you do it with all of us. And I _am_ stubborn damn it." He said and pulled her up by her under arms so that she was level with his face. He kissed her deeply. "Don't go away again Ro. Please." His heart was in his eyes.

Roman sniffed again and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Ok."

He smiled at her, "Okay, so how many rooms have we had sex in now? We should try for a record at this point." He laughed. "Sorry." He still laughed.

Roman gave a laugh. "Counting this room, six rooms." She told him. "Pulse heavy petting in a restaurant? Seven." She smiled at him."

Harry moaned. "That was so hot, we should definitely do that again. And with your new piercing..." Harry moaned again and kissed her trailing his hand down to her piercing and touching it with a moan. "Hot."

She moaned and closed her eyes. "Its so sensitive..." she bit her lower lip and moaned as she shuddered. "Be-be nice." She moaned again.

He lightly touched it and toyed with it between his fingers, he was gentle with her. "I'll be nice." He shuddered. "So... Nice" he moaned.

She shuddered at his words and moaned. She rolled her hips onto his finger and opened her mouth slightly as she started to breath heavily. She rolled her hips more as she felt excitement bloom from her core into her stomach. She felt her juices start to leak out.

Harry moaned again and slipped his fingers into her using his thumb to lightly touch the piercing still. He began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her and kissed her open mouth. "God, I missed you." He moaned.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I missed you too." She rolled her hips with his fingers and moaned. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her mouth against one of his pierced nipples and gently sucked on it. She used her teeth to gently pull on it then allowed her tongue to soothe the sting of it.

Harry hissed in his arousal. Best thing he ever decided to get. He started to breath herder. "I need... You." He moaned and pulled her on top of him after removing his fingers and set her down on top of him. His hand went back to the piercing and he thrust into her toying with it at the same time.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back and gently rocked against him. "Be… nice." she breathed and moaned again. There was just something about the way he touched her that just drove her wild and when he gently touched her as he was doing it just built everything up. She leaned back over his chest and sucked on his other nipple and teased it with her teeth and tongue. "I'm so glad you got them." she moaned against his chest.

Harry moaned keeping gentle pressure on her piercing and smiled. "I was just thinking they were the best choice ever." he said and thrust deeper and a little harder into her. He gave a growl when he felt her tighten around him.

Roman moaned and gasped as she felt the oncoming of her orgasm. It was too fast. "Slow down." she moaned. "Please." She told him as she rocked against him. "Oh, God…" she shuddered.

Harry slowed with effort. "Okay, tell me when… whatever you want." he said and kept the slow pace she asked for taking the piercing between his thumb and finger and rolling it just a little. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her feel what it was there for.

She moaned and gasped as she shot up and shuddered. "What… what did you do?" she asked as she curled her hands into fist and over his chest. She moaned and rotated her hips. "Do… do it again." she breathed.

Harry looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about but did it again. "That?" he asked with a moan.

She moaned again and felt more of her juices starting to flow more. "Oh God… I think…. I may come by that." she moaned and again and rolled her hips again.

Harry gave a little laugh and did it again. He didn't care if she came and he didn't, he just wanted to make her happy. He watched her.

She shuddered again and moaned more as she rolled her hips more. Oh God… please… I'm going…" she moaned out an orgasm as she gave a little shake. "What… are you doing…. to me…"

"Making you come, making you happy. Making you remember this moment. The moment we came back together. I love you." Harry said watching her, delighting in her.

She moaned again. "You're going to kill me…" she breathed. She pressed harder into him and grind on him. She rotated her hips and looked at him and licked her lips. "More." She demanded.

Harry came unglued when she licked her lips and began to thrust harder into her grabbing her hips and abandoning the piercing. He growled with each thrust and watched her lose her mind.

Roman screamed in surprised then moaned as she leaned her head back as she thrust against him just as fast. She screamed out her moans and reached for him. "Harry… shit!" she wrapped her arms around herself to hold onto something and screamed again. Her body shook with another orgasm as he kept going.

Harry gave loud groans now as he continued to thrust as she tightened in her orgasm around him then he felt his own coming on fast and yelled out Roman's name as he came pushing deep inside her. He grunted as he pumped a few more times then fell limp beneath Roman. He was covered in sweat. He laughed. "At least we got a work out." he said laughing.

She collapsed on him and shook a little. "What the hell was that?" she breathed. "I asked for more and you… Lion, jungle man, me."

Harry shook with laughter. "You licked your lips damn it… I couldn't control it." he said still laughing at what she said.

She leaned up and looked at in shock. "Really? I like my lips and you Lion, jungle man, me? What… you're just mean. You just wanted to terrorize me."

"Ro the last time you licked your lips, I got you off in a restaurant. Just saying." he said to her softly still laughing a little. "This is good… but um… we should probably get back to the hospital before Lee and Celes think we killed each other."

She smiled down at him and raised a brow. "So just a lick of my lips, eh? Well that's good to know." She teased. She leaned back up and looked down at him under her. She frowned at where she had hit him. Bruises were starting to show. She slapped his arm. "You said we were going to spar! You just allowed me to beat you up."

Harry shook with laughter. "Roman, Im fine. I'll get Celes to fix them later. It was worth the beating to get you back." he sat up moving her back a little and kissed her. "I love you, Roman, and I'm never going to stop and I'm never going to give up and I'm never going to stop fighting for you." he said and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair and massage his head with her fingers as she pressed closer to him. "Thank you," she said against his lips. "Thank you."

Harry smiled against her lips. "You're welcome." he said and stood with her still wrapped around him. "Gym showers… let go clean up and then we can go back to St. Mungos okay?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Room number eight?"

He growled and carried her in the room and proceeded to not do much bathing at all.

By the time they got to the hospital she was tired, hungry, and sore in the right places, but she wasn't mad or trying to push him away. She walked tucked under his arm as they walked into the hospital room Celes was awake. "Cel-Bear." she called and tried to go to her.

Harry held her closer and looked at Celes with a wink. "Youre sorta stuck with me Ro." he said in her ear.

Celes beamed when she saw them, she nearly started crying and grabbed Lee's hand. He was leaned out next to her and she was leaning against her. "I see you two um… worked out your issue."

Roman frowned up at him and tried to pull away again. "Harry," she told him and tried to pull away again but he still wouldn't let go. She pouted and looked at Celes. "Yes… he said we were going to spar and _he_ just _let_ me _beat_ him up. Now he has bruises."

Celes laughed. "Ill fix them later, my magic is back. So… " her eyes became alight as she looked at Harry. "Did you see it?" she asked.

Roman blushed deeply, "Celes!"

Harry got a slow smile, somehow not surprised Celes knew about the piercing. "Yes, I did." he looked at Roman and kissed her on the ear.

"Goodie… oh when I… " she stopped and bit her lip looking at Lee. "Uh we can talk about it later."

"It was why she went into labor." Roman told him. "She couldn't wait and she started to _attack_ me."

Lee frowned and looked at them. "What? Why would you… What did she see? What do you have?" he asked her.

Roman turned even more red. "Nothing!" She pinched Harry's nipple to stop him from laughing. "I didn't want any of you to find out yet."

"Well given all the things that we just did… I was bound to." Harry said winking at her. "And I dont even want to know how Celes found out. I assume it was an accident."

"Yes, it was. It was very serendipitous though. Best surprise ever… shame I'm out of commission for another four to six weeks." she pouted. "Go without for the last month of this damn pregnancy and I _still_ have to wait some more."

Roman remembered how Celes found her and she blushed even more. "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe… damn it, why am I the only one that doesn't know what is going on?" Lee growled.

"Because Celes is nosey and Harry is a jerk face." Roman snapped.

Celes sobered at that. "Sorry." she said softly and leaned against Lee. "She'll tell you when you're in private." she said to him. "And it'll be soon, I'm pretty sure."

Harry hugged Roman to his side and cleared his throat. "Well I don't have to tell anybody anything in private. I got nipple rings." he shrugged.

Celes' mouth dropped open. " _You did what?_ " she asked.

Roman smiled up at him and pinched his nipple. "They are awesome!" she said and licked her lips. "Just… awesome."

Lee's jaw dropped to the floor then he started to laugh. "Well, he got the tat and now the piercings. Welcome to the club, mate."

Celes closed her mouth when it started to water. "Uh… I'll have to look at those later." she said hoarsely and cleared her throat. "So uh, the tattoo… did you feel left out?" she asked him.

"Yes he did." Roman said before Harry could say anything. "Told me he was thinking about getting the nipples done then I asked why not a tat then we decided on both but he chickened out when it came to his nipples." she frowned up at him. "Talk about a tease!"

He smiled down at her. "I learn from the best." he said rubbing his nose on hers.

Celes laughed at them. "You two are so cute, youre like a biker couple who are really softies but look badass and hard core on the outside." she said.

Roman frowned, "I'm no softie."

Lee laughed, "Yes, butterfly, you are."

"Do we know our husband and wife or what Lee?" Celes asked him with a wink.

Harry shook his head and pulled Roman over to a chair where he sat down and pulled her down on top of him. She was close enough she could touch Celes and still be in his arms. He wasnt ready to give her back just yet. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

She gave a little shiver. Then her hot eyes laid on Celes. "Remember our date?"

Celes shivered in spite of herself. "Yes, I could barely control myself."

Roman leaned back, "She tried to do what you did." he told Harry. "Except she didn't know about…" she bit her lip and looked at Lee then sighed. "I got myself pierced." she told him.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Another one? Where…" he trailed off and looked down at her crotch.

"Yes, there. Celes didn't know until earlier, so when we were on our date she tried to touch me. She brushed against it, I shot out of my seat and banged my poor knee on the table."

"Well then it wasn't like us then, huh? I actually got you off." Harry said watching Lee and Celes.

Celes blushed from her roots all the way down to her neck and buried her face in Lee's chest. "Oh my God." she said muffled against his chest.

Lee didn't hear anything. He was still stuck on the piercing. "H-how… how does she respond?" Lee asked as he eyes grew hot.

Harry gave a smile. "Drives her wild if you do this one thing with your thumb and finger… I'll tell you about it later." he said to him.

Celes looked out from Lee's chest and smiled a little, she was feeling a little left out. No sex for her for a while. She sighed. "Can we talk about something else. All the sex talk is making me sad."

"Yeah!" Roman said turning red again and crossing her legs and arms. "Have are you feeling?" she asked Celes softly. She saw Damon was sleeping at the end of the bed. His hand holding onto one of the baby's blankets.

Celes looked at her and smiled. "I feel good, I can already walk around so that means faster healing which is nice. Although at this point I'm tempted to use the painful spell to move all my parts back to the right place and heal myself." she sighed. "But I wont. I'm a little weepy. I've burst into tears like four times since I woke up for no reason. Must be baby blues." she shrugged.

"Oh, Cel." she said and reached for her hand. "How about the babies? Are they fully developed and healthy?"

Celes felt tears prick her eyes. "They're perfect. Damon won't leave their side. He just keeps watching them… I… think all this emotion is just double because I had twins. I'll have to ask Molly when they come tomorrow. I'm tired but I dont want to sleep. I dont want to miss a moment right now. And poor Lee, he's so awkward when women cry." she said looking up at him with a watery smile.

He cleared his throat uneasy. "We all know that, we don't have to say it aloud."

Roman gave a little laugh. "It's okay, Papa Bear." she told him affectionately. She held Celes' hand and smiled at her. "Sometimes us women just need to cry."

Harry nodded. "All you gotta do is hug them when they want it and leave them be when they want it and say nice things." he told Lee with a wink and gave a large yawn.

Celes smiled at him. "The pull out bed is yours if you want it… or you could sleep in the bed with me." she said to him.

He looked at Roman and then to Celes and nodded. "I could do that."

Roman nodded and got up so he could lay down. She sat next to Celes. "He says all that stuff but he didn't leave me be when I wanted it." she whispered was loud enough for him to hear.

Harry looked at her as he switched places with Lee. "You are a special case, I had to push or you would have just gone away." he said pulling Celes to him and snuggling against her with a sigh.

Celes smiled at her. "He's right you know." she said to her and yawned. "Are you two going to go home, or… will you stay on the pull out couch?" she asked.

Lee wrapped his arms around Roman, "I think we will go home. You two need time together."

Roman smiled up at him and gently kissed his cheek. "We will see you tomorrow." she told her and kissed Celes on the cheek. She frowned at Harry and pinched his nipple again. "Jerk-face."

Harry gave a sleepy smile. "I love you too, you little nymph."

"I love you, both." Celes said looking at Roman and Lee. She didnt want them to leave but knew that she needed to spend some… almost alone time with Harry.

Lee gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you need one too, Harry." he teased.

Harry smiled and pointed to his butt. "Right there mate." he said with a wink.

Lee barked a laugh, "In your dreams, mate. In your dreams." he wrapped an arm around Roman.

"You know it mate." Harry said laughing.

"Okay, boyfriend time is over. Go home." Celes said snuggling deeper into Harry's arms and closing her eyes.

Lee and Roman walked out and then apparated home.

Four and half weeks later, Celes made a dection about herself. She felt pretty good about it. She was still in the little room at the parlor looking at the tattoo the too nearly five hours to complete. She had told Roman she was taking a spa day alone and left before she could protest. She had her pants pulled down a little and patterns in the same as the boys mated markings came up from the top of her pelvic bone. On one side the left, were Harry's marks, except the forget me knots were a deep green instead of blue like hers on his arms. she turned in a little circle and follwed the tattoo with her eyes as it looped up over her left hip and then ended in her lower back and intertwined with a tattoo that looked like Lee's marks except all the butterflies were white she looked over her shoulder a the beautiful chaos that the tattoos made in her lower back and continued to turn some move following Lee's mark back to her pelvic bone. She gave a little smile and picked up some of the lotion and spread it over it all sighing at the cooling sensation it provided then she wrapped her mid section and pulled her sweat pants back up and stepped out of the little booth. She paid for the tattoo and left.

When she got home she didn't see anyone. She went into what used to be the media room and was now Damon's room, they'd even replaced the couch with a big bed for him. He was laying on the bed watching something violent on the big screen and looked up when she came in.

"Hey, mum. The babies are asleep. I fed them like 10 minutes ago." he said to her sitting up.

"Thats good." she sighed and looked at the tv. "For the rest of the week I'm going to sleep in here okay?" she said.

"Okay, you mad at everyone again?" he asked.

"No, Little prince. I'm just… trying to keep something from them until next week." she said to him and stretched out on the bed gingerly.

"Um okay." Damon said laying down next to her.

Celes fell asleep shortly after that.

Four days later she was truly regretting this whole keep the tattoo a secret business. She told them she was still bleeding from having the twins, but the truth was she was only half healed from her tattoo. It bummed her out to see them all… being all… sexy and she had to sit and watch. But she grinned and bore it.

Celes was showering in a guest bathroom with a solid shower stall in case when the door opened.

"Okay, Cel-Bear what the hell is going on with you?" Came Roman's voice.

"Roman! Get out!" she shouted.

"No, why are you in a guest bathroom. Whats going on?" she asked and Celes saw her reach for the shower curtain and gave a little shrek diving for it. She slipped fell into the shower curtain and it and she came crashing down. She was tangled in it when she looked up. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ow." she moaned.

Roman was laughing at her. "Thats what you get."

Celes sighed. "Im… not ready to have sex, and since your piercing came out of the the bag the guys dog you all the time. Im bummed I can't have sex… so Im avoiding you guys." Celes said struggling to stand.

"Cel-Bear, you should have said something." Roman said kneeling down to look at her.

Celes bit her lip and shook her head. "No, its okay. Im not hurt or anything. Don't worry really. I few more days and I'll be shipshape and ready to… jump you all." she said and kissed Roman with a moan.

Roman nodded but she knew she didn't believe her. After she was gone Celes dressed her tattoo again and pulled on sweats and a long shirt and left the room. She made her way to Damon's room where the twins were already set up and Damon laid watching a movie.

"Night, Little Prince." she whispered to him.

"Good Night mum, you'll have to tell them about that tattoo soon." he said he had seen it on her back a few days ago.

"Mmm, On sunday… I have a great plan to reveal it. If they you know look at me long enough." she said softly.

"They will." Damon said and Celes pulled him to her and fell asleep.

Sunday dawned and Celes felt good, she had checked her tattoo when she woke up and she was completely healed. She had danced around the bathroom for ten minutes watching it in the mirror. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. She walked down to the kitchen that morning still bopping to the song in her head.

She walked in and pressed against Roman and swayed her hips to the beat and then spun away and made Harry dance with her and giggled and kissed him throwing her arms around his neck. She kept swaying and to his credit he kept up pretty well. Then she turned to Lee bounced over and gave him a kiss too. She then bounced back over to Roman and kissed her with a little moan.

Then she bopped to a seat with a huge grin on her face. She kept bouncing in her seat.

"So, today… all of you need to meet me in the studio." she said looking at all of them and then plucked up an apple and took a bite.

"You're in a good mood today, does this mean?" Harry asked giving her a hot stair.

She blushed a little and nodded. "Yup, but like I said dance studio… um lets say 1 in the afternoon."

"Okay… " Lee said looking at her with a curious stare. She smiled at him and blushed deeper.

"You will see." she said with a wink and turned to Roman. "You will like it."

Roman gave a noticeable shiver. "You are just oozing sex appeal this morning." she said and moaned a little.

Celes bit her lip. "Im feeling pretty damn sexy today." she said hopping off the stood another song bopping into her head. She made a round in the kitchen kissing each one of them as she maintained a little bop. Then before she left the kitchen she did a little turn and moon walked out with a wink.

By 12:30 Celes was pulling on the flimsy little costume she had taken from Rolesque, one of the belly dancing costumes. It was just sheer fabric and little jingly coins. She chose green of course and shook nervously as she secured the final scarf to her waist. She wansnt sure if wanted to go through with this anymore. She felt like she was going to fall right out of the costume and ruin the whole thing. But she stood up a little straghter and looked at herself in the mirror. The green outfit covered her breasts and lady buisness leaving little else to the imagination. Her tattoo was concealed by the scarves, that were apart of the dance anyway. She bit her lip and pulled the veil over her mouth and nose and smiled at how mysterious she looked. Shed almost gone with black but decided at the last minute green drove them more crazy. She dimmed the lights in the room just as the three of them walked in.

"Sit." she said and they all did without question, too curious she assumed to say much about it.

She waved her hand and as the music started the lights came up on her. She began to move with the music and lost herself in the song. Shed practice for about two weeks on this, as soon as she had even thought about getting the tattoo. She wasn't completely healed from having a baby when she started but she didn't push it when she started either.

She started to move her hips with the song and move fluidly around the the area she was dancing in. She looked at them and with a little smiled pulled one of the scarves out of its place, she danced over and handed it to Harry still dancing. She moved away slowly so that he caught a glimpse of the tattoo. She heard him hiss and smiled at him through the veil. She danced away as the song got a little quicker and started to moved around the space again and then she slowly removed another scarf and danced over to Roman dropping it in her laugh as she watched Harry whisper in her ear and she smiled nodding. She didn't want to know what they were talking about but danced away slowly and heard the moan and she knew Roman had seen the tattoo. Boy were they in for a show, because the only parts they had seen were on her hips and back. She continued to dance and her heart raced with the effort of dancing and anticipation of what she was about to do. She danced in a little circle and started to remove the last scarf and stopped dancing as she dropped in on the floor. She wore extremely low rise panties and you could clearly see the tattoo rising out of them and around her hips and back. She removed the veil as the song ended and stood in front of them in basically a bra and panties and watched them. For reactions. No one was moving, they were just staring at her mouths partly open.

She started getting a little nervous after no one had said anything to her for at least three minutes and blushed. "Uh, you guys?" she said.

Harry was the first to react. He opened his mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a little moan and Celes giggled and covered her mouth. He got up and came over and ran his hands over her hips and she bit her lip and moaned letting her eyes close.

"When did you go do this?" he growled and buried his face in her neck.

"Last week." she whispered still not touching him, he kept rubbing her hips with his fingertips and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin and shivered. She felt his hands trail around the front of her body and bit her lip as he touched the tattoo there. She finally stepped forward a little and he captured her lips in a kiss. "I think… that maybe … I need to …" she pulled away desperately wanting to hear what everyone had to say but still wanting Harry. "You first… but… I want to know… what they think." she said looking at Lee and Roman.

"Will you perform that at Rolesque?" Roman asked and she heard Lee and Harry hissed at her. She raised her hands. "It was just a question."

Lee growled as he looked at Roman. Her magic was wrapped tightly around him so he couldn't move. "Release me, Ro."

She smiled up at him. "No. This is Harry's turn. I'll take care of you tonight."

"Oh now you will take care of me." He growled. "Come here Celes. I want a closer look."

Celes gave a little smile and kissed Harry and went over to where Roman and Lee were standing. She kissed Roman first. "Yes, I will if you want me to." she said and was greeted with another round of hisses from the boys. Then she turned to Lee and pressed her lips together. "Its your marks, in the colors Ro and I fancy you in. " she whispered biting her lip as she watched him look at her.

Lee ran his hot gaze over her. "If I wasn't being held back I would have to take a sample of them... duck it I would take you and run." He growled.

Roman laughed. "You two are not the only ones that know their husbands and wives." Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. "You gave me an idea."

Celes smiled at her; "Did I?" She asked and looked over at Lee. "I'd probably let you." She said to him and winked. "Later my Chocolate Bear." She pulled away from Roman just has Harry came and grabbed her around the waist.

"We will be back later." He said and picked her up carrying her out of the studio. She waved at Roman and Lee and giggled.

Celes gave a giggle as Harry carried her up to their room and bit her lip as he dumped her on the bed. The look on his face was enough to make her want to come right there. She gave him a little smile and pushed up her hips and slid her panties off so that he could see the full effect of the tattoo. He moaned and grabbed one of her legs and started to kiss up it. When he got to the tattoo he kissed the side with his marks on it all the way up and over her hip and then rolled her so that he could follow it to her back and then continued to kiss her onto Lee's marks and then rolled her once more to kiss the rest of it.

Celes moaned and pushed her hips up a little only to have Harry push them back down and shake his head.

"I'm going to make you see how much I love you, Celes." he whispered and Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes as her started to kiss up her belly. He removed the top of the costume carefully and tossed it aside and took one of her nipples into his mouth giving it a gentle suck and then swirled his tongue over her nipple and Celes felt goosebumps rise all over her body. She shivered and grabbed his shirt in her hand and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I need you to take your shirt off, Harry Potter, we can do slow burn later. Im way too horny and frustrated to wait." she growled.

Harry chuckled and sat up and pulled off his shirt and then undid his pants and stopped to watch her. Celes gave a little groan when he did and he laughed and relented.

Celes watched as he came back down and she smiled a little brushing her fingers over one of his nipple rings. "I told Ro, I dont even remember when , that I thought you should get some of these." she said to him and then brushed her hand over his tattoo. "Its so beautiful, its from Roman's culture isn't it?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"Warriors in her culture used to carry tortoise shells. So I thought… I'm her warrior… and she agreed." he said and kissed her.

"Its sexy, that tattoo, the nipple rings. Where was this Harry Potter when we met?" she asked him dropping her head to the side so he could kiss her neck.

"Buried, under a mountain of stoickness." he muttered against her neck.

Celes moaned. "I like this Harry, I like the other. Truthfully I'd like any version of you as long as you were mine." she said and reached up and kissed him.

Harry chuckled again and looked down at her. "I'm always going to be yours, Sexy." he said d kissed her again. And slowly he entered her, pulling her legs up . Celes let out a long moan and thrusted her hips. Harry kept a slow pace that drove Celes a little wild.

Celes grabbed his back and pushed him into her and out again with a growl. "Oh, God you can not go slow right now." she said and he grabbed her hips and thrust faster and much harder. Celes gasped and felt like her world was coming back to her. She had missed this, sex, it was like she had gone to a convent and was finally returning to the real world. She moaned and rolled back on her head matching his pace. She looked up at him and touched his cheek and gave him a little smile.

He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her sucking her tongue into his mouth and playing with her tongue ring with his teeth, she moaned. Harry flipped them over just then so that she was on top of him. "I want to see you, all of you." he said and ran his hands up her back causing her to shiver as she rode him.

"Thats so… romantic… and hot." she whispered in his ear causing him to laugh. She pulled on his shoulders and increased the pace. "Faster." she demanded to him.

Harry complied with vigor and hit her g-spot and she screamed. He smiled at her and she shook her head at him. "Not fair."

"Fair. Always… fair." he gasped and pulled her closer slamming into her.

Celes felt like she was going to float away if she let go of Harry. She pulled him close and buried her head in his shoulder riding him all way to her orgasm.

Harry came at the same time as she did with a loud growl. She shook hard and held onto Harry not ready to let him go. He toyed with her hair and held her close.

"That was quick." Celes panted.

"Thats what you wanted." he panted back.

"True, it was good quick, don't get the wrong idea." she said softly.

Harry smiled and fell back onto his back with her and she rolled off him a little and snuggled into his side. She toyed with one of his nipple rings and giggled. "These are just… great." she sighed.

"You think?" he asked.

"Mmm, I really do." she lifted herself up to look at him pushing some of his hair off his face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I know… that the dream jarred you a bit." he said brushing some of her hair off her shoulder and then combing his hand through it closing his eyes.

"Did I wear you out?" she asked avoiding the subject of Kama.

"You did. We didn't even do that much." he said with a little humph.

Celes bit her lip and smiled. "I'm back!" she teased.

Harry gave a laugh and then yawned. "Yes you are." he said pulling her up to kiss her. "Just a little nap, okay?"

"You nap, I'm going to go get some lunch." she said to him and kissed him once more and then watched him until he fell asleep. She pulled a blanket up over him.

Celes was wired, she went over and pulled on some shorts and a mid drift tank top that showed off her back and belly nicely and danced a little on the spot in front of the mirror and then went over dropped one more kiss on Harry's forehead and left their room floating downstairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and cheese and a bottle of sparkling water with lemon and went out into the living room and turned on some music and lounged on the couch eating and thinking. She wasnt paying attention to much and slowly drifted into sleep.

Roman watched Harry carry Celes away and smiled. She gave a little wince when she looked up at Lee. He was still glaring at her. For the whole 4 to 5 weeks Ro hadn't had sex with neither Lee nor Harry. The last time she had sex was when she and Harry made up. From then on she stopped all sex. She felt it wouldn't be fair for Celes and she really couldn't get Celes out of her mind. The night at the restaurant was crazy and when she went into labor, Lord knows she would have let Celes have her way.

She sighed as she looked up at Lee. "Sorry." she told him as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know I haven't done anything with you or Harry but I just want Celes and I didn't think it would be fair that you two would be sleeping with me and she was left out." she told him.

Lee sighed then wrapped his arms around her. Once Harry and Celes were gone he felt Roman's magic unwrap from around him. "I know… I know… but you are still going to pay for this." he growled.

Roman smiled up at him. "Really? you know, I have a new ring that I think you may be fascinated by? I know it does wonders for me."

He growled and picked her up. "Oh, you are in big trouble." He told her and took her to their room. He tossed her on the bed and closed the door. "Strip, right now." he growled at her.

She smiled as she stood on the bed with her knees. "Like this?" she slowly took off her shirt off. She unbraided her hair and let the long lengths fall down her back and shoulders. She unhooked her bra. She held it out and dropped it.

Lee moaned as he took a few steps towards her. "The pants next." he told her.

"Not until you get half undress." she told him.

Lee growled at her then pulled off his shirt. "Now the pants."

She shook her head, "Shoes too."

He sighed and toed off his shoes. "Pants!" he snapped at her.

Roman unbuttoned her jeans and slowly unzipped them as she bit her lower lip. She heard him groan but he didn't take any more steps towards her. She shipped the jeans down her hips. "Look, Lee, no undies." she teased.

He groaned and moaned. "All the way." he whispered as he watched her. "All the way."

She smiled at him and then laided on the bed and pulled them off. She gave him a little peek at the ring but quickly closed her legs. "You too, Lee. Take the pants off."

He made quick work of them and walked over to her. "Come here," he growled and pulled her by her ankle. "Let me see." He pushed her knees apart and looked down at her. His mouth watered and he moaned. He bent down and ran his tongue over it. He felt Roman give a shiver. He pulled back and glared down at her. "Who did it?"

"Did what?"

"Who pierced you? I'm going to kill him for touching you and for seeing you."

Roman laughed, "It was a woman."

"Then I'll tell Celes and she can go kill her." he growled.

"Lee," she told him. "Stop thinking and play with it."

He moaned and crawled up onto the bed with her. He hooked her knees behind his shoulders and bent down to her. He ran his tongue against it again and delighted at how she shivered again. He growled and placed his mouth on her and went to work.

Roman started to scream out her moans and pull away but he only growled at her and held her tight. "Lee…" she panted as she fisted her hands into the blanket. "Shit! Lee!" she hissed as she tried to pull back again. "B-b-be nice!"

"No time for nice! You made me wait now you are being punished." he placed his mouth back on her just as she came. He moaned as he tasted her. His tongue jabbed, stabbed, and swirled around the ring. She heard her scream out another orgasm and arch into him. He kissed her inner thighs up to her knees. Then her calves to her ankles, then the top of the foot with the flowers. Lee positioned himself at her entrance and sucked on her toe. He thrust hard into her and watched as she rolled onto her head.

Roman panted as she finally laid back down and looked at him. "Lee… please." he had just stopped and kissed her foot.

He shook his head as he took his time. "Punishment, remember."

She groaned as she rolled her hips but didn't get anywhere. "Lee…" she whined. "Please."

"You made me wait for five weeks!" he growled. "I just may, make you wait here all night."

Roman glared up at him then sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy." she told him and watched as she shivered and nearly collapse upon her. She smiled up at him as he glared down at her. "We can play all night." she told him.

"You teasing wench!" then he thrusted into her again and again. "You want it, well we are going to go all night." he growled.

She moaned as she thrusted her hips to his. She smiled up at him as she bit her lip and rolled onto her head again. "I don't care!" she moaned loudly. She gasped when she felt his hand go down to her clit. Her occtive grew higher as he started to rub her faster. He paused then pulled her legs back over his shoulders and thrust into her. She moaned as she felt him hit her spot. She screamed when his finger returned to her clit.

Lee laughed as he felt her trying to get away from him. "No, no. You are mine!" he thrust some more and played with the beautiful jewel she decorated her clit with. Roman screamed as she tried to pull his hand away but he wouldn't relent. He moaned as he felt her insides grip him tightly. When she squirted he paused and allowed her to have her orgasm. He moaned again at her tightness then thrusted again.

Roman panted and shook as her orgasm started to ease. She moaned as she looked up at him. "Evil… evil… man…" she breathed. She moaned as he allowed her legs go but still thrusted. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. His soft lips, the familiar taste of him, the way he kissed her… she moaned as she leaned up then rolled them over. She straddled his hips as she kissed him. "God, I love you." She told him. "I always have." She raised her hips and lowered them. "There are days I wish I can go back in time and make love to you." she kissed his chin down to his neck."

Lee moaned and tilted his head to the side as he held her waist. "Why?" he breathed and she pulled back to look at him. He breathed and looked up at her. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love and I always will. There were just so many opportunities but I was so scared of the unknown. But now that I know some of them I just wished that we did make love. I mean, Celes and Blaise did then She was with Harry. I know I had Dalton and Fred but I always wanted you. Celes was my first lover and I love her for that. But I just feel a little bad at times because She was my first lover, as well as yours and Harry's. I just… I don't know, I just wish that I had someone's first… I'm being stupid. Don't listen to me." she told him as she kissed him.

Lee pulled back and looked at her, "Do you… regret that I slept with Celes first?" he asked her.

"No. God no. That isn't what I'm saying." she told him.

"I don't understand." he told her.

Roman gave a blush as she looked away but he cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "I just realized that I never loved Dalton. I mean after we slept with each other I just knew it was a mistake. To tell you the truth we only had sex one time and that was it."

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "But I thought you were in a relationship with him."

"I was… sort of… it was more of him chasing me and me avoiding him until I got tired of it and gave in. We didn't date. We never had dates, he would make my plate every now and then, then and when I let him touch me I had called out Celes' name…" she blushed again and Lee smiled at her.

"Ouch." he told her. "Well at least you were still thinking of Celes." he teased her.

"That's not funny." she gave a little smile. "Well, he punished me. Turned me on all over again and wouldn't allow me to come. Celes had came over and helped me… it was how we got back together. Dalton wasn't comfortable with it and I refused to explain why she was, and is, so important to me. But I did feel a little bad so I pushed myself to try and be a girlfriend to him." she shrugged. "So I let him touch me again. I didn't know sex hurt… well when your virginity was taken away, I didn't know it would hurt and I was mad at him I wanted Celes to hex him." she gave a smile. "After Celes explained it to me I let him finish and… well that was the first and last time." she shrugged. "With Fred I wanted to comfort him because he was hurting. I didn't want to use my powers but I heard sex was a good way of comforting… we were both uncomfortable afterwards so we left it like that. Then I was pregnant with Luke." she smiled bigger at him. "And you know how Celes and I get when we are pregnant, it just wasn't right! She used the link to terrorize me, so I used Fred to scratch that itch… Then we just… became this couple. I enjoy having Fred but… I don't know he just wasn't right for me."

"And what about Harry? He is your husband too. Would you have allowed him to sleep with you?" Lee asked her.

Roman shook her head. "I didn't see him as I do now. To me he was and still is Celes'. I didn't think of him in a romantic kind of way. Not until the summer we saw each other again. He married Celes and then turned around and married me at the same time. It was in that moment I knew he accepted us. But then I was also distracted to look even deeper into that feeling. Because you came back. So what I'm trying to say is that I wished I would have waited for you or at least had the courage to allow you to have me before I had allowed Dalton or Fred to touch me. I am fine with you and Celes being together. What was done in the past had to be done so we could get her. I just wished that I would have waited."

Lee pulled her down and kissed her tenderly. "I understand now." he told her and kissed her again. "You have me now and forever, just like you have Celes and Harry. We are now and forever. Don't dwell onto the past anymore." He smiled up at her. "I still think Dalton got what he deserved when you called out Celes' name."

"Oh! You are being mean!" she told him and hit his arm. She smiled down at him and kissed him again. "Make love to me." she said against his lips.

He laughed as he held her hips and thrust into her. He smiled up at her as she moaned then moaned himself. His butterfly, the girl he saw grow up was his. And not just her Celes too. He had watched them both grow into the beautiful women that they were now and he loved each of them like he never thought he would. He moaned as he rolled onto his head and thrust more into Roman. They quickly got to the climax together.

Roman collapse upon him and sighed. She kissed his chest and pressed her ear to his heart. Lee wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. She rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. "If I am your butterfly what does that make you? A moth?"

Lee laughed, "If I am your mouth then you are my flame."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, how about a flower? Aren't Butterflies attracted to flowers?"

He smiled at her, "Actually, not really. Attracting butterflies involves incorporating plants that serve the needs of all life stages of the butterfly. The insects need places to lay eggs, food plants for their caterpillars, places to form chrysalides and nectar sources for adults."

Roman eyebrows shot up, "Really? How do you know this?"

"I looked it up. You have a butterfly on the small of your back." he pressed his finger to it then ran it up her spine. She squealed as she arched into him. "When I started calling you butterfly I had looked it up. You were always attracted to people that were bright. Either they were intelligent, their personality, or just their emotions. If you would feed off them and plant your 'eggs' so to speak you were there."

"My eggs? And what exactly would be my eggs?" she asked as she sat up more.

"You ideas. All your creations and ideas are your eggs. They are your babies. Just like how your babies are your babies. You were attracted and still attracted to Celes because of her love and intelligence. You are attracted to harry because of love and need to protect."

"What about you? Why am I attracted to you?"

"You tell me?" he brushed back some of her hair.

"Well…" she bit her lower lip and thought about it. "Well, you have words. You have a way to talking to me that makes me think. Its why when I'm mad at you I don't want to listen to you because you make me think. Then you also don't push me. You allow me to take my time and figure things out. And… you love me?"

"Is that a question?" he asked her.

"Uh…" she smiled. "No?"

"If you question that I love you then I think we need to stay in bed all day." He growled as he started to roll them over.

"I was just teasing!" she squealed. "Truly I was just teasing." She laughed and pushed him back down. "I know you love me and I love you too." she kissed him. "I'm still going to say you are my flower."

He growned. "Men aren't flowers."

"My man is." she kissed him again. "A nice smelling, tasting, and appealing flower." she told him. "And looked damn good in white. Ooh, those could be your petals."

He groaned again. "My clothes are not my petals."

"No, just you in white. Oh! What if I say you are my daisy?"

"Oh, God! What did I do to deserve this torture?"

Roman laughed, "We can call you Daisy Lee or Lee Daisy?" She hopped out the bed and pulled on her dark purple robe.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Celes and tell her you are my Daisy Lee."

"You better not!" he told her as he hopped out the bed and pulled at her robe. "I am not a flower and this subject never leaves the room especially that name."

Roman laughed, "Okay, what if I call you Daisy Lee here, will you answer to it? Even if someone is in our room?"

He groaned, "No, no Daisy Lee and no flower."

"Okay." she said as she pulled on her robe and tighten it.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." she told him and smiled.

"Damn it, Ro, what are you planning?"

"You will just have to find out and see. Now put on some clothes, I'm hungry." she walked into the bathroom and showered. She had planned to go down in it but George and Agelina was still living with them so she decided clothes would be better. When she came out wearing a sundress she smiled at Lee who was in just in his jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you planning?" he asked her.

"Food, food is good." she walked out the room with him hot on her trails. They went into the living room and found Celes on the couch. "Hey Cel-Bear hungry? Lee is going to cook us something."

"Sure." she said and followed them into the kitchen. Lee moaned as he looked at her.

"I still want a closer look at those tats." he told her.

"And I want a closer look at Roman's ring." Celes said licking her lips.

Roman shuddered and cleared her throat. "Well, we all seem to want a little something around here, don't we." she smiled and winked at Celes. " _I'm picking on Lee and I want you to follow along. Is that okay?"_

Celes nodded.

" _I want you to make your eyes big and smile big and then laugh."_

Celes gave a little frown then did as she was told. She started laughing then looked at Lee.

"You told her didn't you?" He growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Roman asked.

"You know what I mean. It's not funny Celes."

Celes smiled, "What isn't funny?"

"The fact that she wants to call me Daisy Lee or flower."

Celes' eyes grew big. She looked at Roman and then fell out laughing, "You want to call him that? That is mean Ro."

Roman chuckled.

Lee frowned then his frown deepened. "You really didn't tell her, did you? You… you… you teasing wench!" he growled then stalked after her.

Roman squealed and hopped off her stool she ran around the island to keep it in between them. "I didn't say anything. Why are you mad at me?"

"You made me think…"

"I didn't make you think anything. I didn't even think you were going to say it aloud."

"You know what you did." He told her and apperated next to her.

Roman squeaked and ran to Celes. "Save me! The mean Papa Bear is picking on me."

"No getting out of this." he told her.

Celes held Roman close. "Lee, you totally fell for it… Im not even going to sugar coat that… but getting mad about it won't reverse it. I know now." Celes laughed.

"Oh, no. She knew what she did and I'm going to get her back. Come here." he growled as he tried to reach for her over Celes.

Roman squealed like Damon would and Lee laughed.

Celes laughed along with them, but was very aware she was sandwiched between them. "Okay, but can it be after we eat?" she asked.

Lee sighed, "Okay." At that moment both Lee and Roman kissed Celes on the cheek.

Roman giggled and sat down next to her. "Got you too."

Lee chuckled and went about making lunch.

Celes sat blushing in her chair. "You… guys… suck." she whispered looking at them with a little smiled.

"You liked it. you liked it." Roman teased as she poked her cheek.

Lee laughed, "I agree with Ro… which I'm still going to get later."

Roman fluttered her eyelashes, "But I'm so cute, you can't hurt anything that is cute."

"Who said anything about hurting?"

Celes pressed her lips together to stop her laugh and looked at Roman. "Sexual revenge is the best kind…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "Lots of yummy revenge sex." she sighed.

"Oh no, not this time Cel. I'm going to tie her to the bed naked, yes but I'm going to use one of my feathers and tickle her until she has pee. Then I'll let her relieve herself and back to the bed again."

Roman's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can and I will. Its just the matter of when." he teased.

Celes smiled and looked at Roman and then Lee and shook her head. "You guys… Lee's been learning from you Ro… you may want to watch your back." she suggested.

"I see that… evil man. Evil _flower_ man."

Lee laughed and shook his head.

Celes snorted and moved to change the subject. "So, now that I can again I was thinking of working on a new number for Rolesque… besides the belly dance…"

"Really, a solo or a group?" Roman asked as she looked at her.

Celes bit her lip. "I have not decided yet. I just feel like doing a number… I feel like… I could rule the bloody world right now." she said leaning on the island.

"Well, I don't mind. Of course there are two numbers I have in mind. One for you and the other… I don't know yet."

"Oh! I look forward to that. Are you going to sing too. I do like it when you sing." Celes said softly thinking of her singing.

Roman shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I… don't know. I usually like performing in the back so I may do that again."

Celes furrowed her brow and leaned forward resting her hand on Roman's knee. "Whatever you want, Ill love it no matter what you do." she said to her and kissed her nose.

She smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You know, I don't like when neither one of you two perform. Then I get this jealousy thing going because everyone is looking at you, you both are half naked, look too damn sexy… body parts nearly showing…" he trailed off as he started fantasising about it then he shook his head to clear it. "I can't do my job right when either one of you are up there. I just thank Merlin you both aren't up there together."

Roman smiled, "That will change."

Celes grinned at Roman and then sat back and looked at Lee. "So this whole not liking the performing half naked thing… if I did that little diddy i did early what would you do to me?" she asked boldly.

"Take you backstage to the room like the last time."

Celes fanned herself and faked a faint. "Oh Lee you know how to get a girl to blush." she said in a breathy fake southern accent.

His eyebrows shot up then smiled. He leaned over the island and looked her straight in the eye, "You sure you want to play that game with me?"

Celes sobered and looked right back. "You bet your sexy black ass i do."

"Okay, then this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to have one of my boys cover my spot. I'm going to go backstage and wait for you. I'm going to throw you over my shoulder while I'm caressing your ass that is showing, I'm going to take you into that room and try very hard not to rip the costume because Ro will be pissed."

"You bet I will." she snapped.

"Then I'm going to spread your legs and stick my tongue as far as I can get it, in your core. When I get you off, I'm going to kiss my way up your body, pay attention to your breast, because they are basically on display, then I'm going to thrust in you until you scream."

By the time Lee was finished Celes' heart rate had picked up and she had her legs open. She looked at him her blush hot on her cheeks and grabbed a handful of his shirt and kissed him. "Yes please." she moaned and then let him go. "Talk about picture porn. "

Roman laughed, "That was pretty hot."

Lee smiled at her. "But that will be when you perform." he walked back to the stove and stirred the soup he was making.

"So, I, uh," Roman shook her head. "Nevermind." she looked at Celes and smiled. "The number I have for you is going to be so cute and sexy."

Celes looked at her still trying to normalize her body. "Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to have three girls behind you as your backup but you will be front and center. Pretty Girl Rock." she smiled.

Celes bounced in her seat. "Oh that will be fun, I like that song." she said and it came on in her head and she started bopping in her seat to it.

Roman smiled brightly at her. "I wanted that song to be perform but I wanted you to do it. I have part of the routine in my head. Once I get it together I'll show you and we can figure something out together. How does that sound?"

Celes grinned. "That sounds fantastic." she said. She was oozing confidence, she felt good. She could have sex again, she had her three people she loved the most. She was really good in that moment.

Roman suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She moaned against her lips as she thrust her tongue into her mouth and played a little with her tongue ring. She pulled back and breathed as she looked at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Celes just sat there with her eyes closed. "N…no its okay… I should feel this way more often." she said softly and then turned to Lee with a scowl. "Damn you, I have to perform at Rolesque before you will do all those amazing things to me." she said as if she just remembered what he said. "Jerkface."

Lee laughed, "You said you wanted to play the game. Besides, I learn from the best." he said nodding towards Roman.

Celes stood up and walked over to him and stood on her toes and got close to his ear. "Two can play that game, Lee… and I've been her student a lot longer." she whispered so only he could hear and then she trailed her hand down to his crotch and brushed her fingers over it before going back over to sit at the island.

Lee growled as he glared at her. "This is on!" he declared.

Roman laughed, "That was good but I would have grabbed his crotch." she smiled at him. "Wait… I nearly jerked him off. Nevermind."

Lee glared at her too, "I… you…" he looked at Celes. "This isn't over." he said as he walked out the kitchen.

Celes looked after him a little confused. "I had a really good thing to say too." she pouted.

Lee came back and wrapped a long scarf around her and the back of the stool. "You have to stay right here until I'm ready for you." he growled in her ear.

Roman looked at it and him. "Oh, I like this better."

Celes looked up at him and bit her lip and then nodded. "I can stay here till you're ready… I… " she stopped and gasped. "Wait… why are you…"

He gave an evil laugh, "You are mine tonight. Wherever I go you go. I have plans." he slid his hand down into her jeans shorts and found her core. "Here is a taste to _come_."

Celes shivered at the double meaning and his hand touching her. "L… lee." she moaned.

He chuckled then pulled away. "I will feed you lunch. When its ready. No touching, Ro." he warned.

Roman crossed her arms and pouted. "But I want to touch too."

"No touching this time. Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Celes practically yelped. "Oh this is so on, Lee I know… how to… hallway … I got you off in a hallway… oh and in the living room at hogwarts with just my hand… imagine my mouth… oh wait you don't have to Ive done that too!"

He growled then walked back behind her. He wrapped another scarf around her but this time around her mouth. "No talking."

"Lee, I want to touch now." Roman whined.

"No touching."

Celes gave a muffled scream as tears came to her eyes, she was losing this was not fair. She wasn't suppose to be losing!

" _It's okay, Cel. You can get him next time. This is only a battle the war still has to be won._ " Roman soothed as she caressed her cheek.

"No touching, Ro."

"Jerkface."

Celes suddenly saw an upper hand. " _Thanks Ro."_ she said and then turned her eyes to Lee. " _Do you remember our first practice session, you know when I was still all whatever anyways… do you remember how it felt to make me come by just teasing my nipples? How hard it made you… how wet it made me?"_ she asked him through their connection.

Lee hissed as he looked at her. "I said no talking."

Roman looked between them and laughed. "Oh, this is good. Good girl Cel-Bear. Give him hell."

" _I'm not talking Chocolate Bear, I'm… thinking out loud in your head… Oh do you remember the time not that long ago… you made me ride you?"_ she asked him narrowing her eyes at him.

He gave a moan and closed his eyes. He knew that night well. He still wanted to do it again. He growled and glared at her. "Ro, how do you block people out?"

"Oh, no. That is only for me to know. This war is between you. I'm just standing by to reap whatever benefits that _come_ my way." she said as she looked between them.

" _Or Christmas? Or anytime at Hogwarts… or the fact that I wanted you almost every minute of everyday for what seemed like months after we slept together the first second time… that I can't stop kissing you when we are together… "_ she trailed off when she realized her heart was spilling into what she was saying and closed her eyes.

Lee walked over to her and cupped her face and made her look up at him. "Me too." he told her. "Me too."

Roman snapped a picture. "Love it." she whispered.

Celes smiled against the scarf and sighed. " _This is hard."_ she said to Roman. " _How do you do this all the time?"_ she asked her.

" _Well, lets see. I know that the other I'm teasing loves me so I do it to make them hotter. Yes there is love but,"_ she shrugged. " _My emotions are different from yours… all of you. I'm a massive ball of energy that keeps people going. I…"_ she smiled at Celes. " _Don't think. Like Harry's says. I feel. I want you to feel my love. I can't express it too much in words. I either mess it up or get all crazy. So I use my emotions. I always have. Don't think about how you love him think about he makes you feel physically and use those words to win."_

"What did you just say to her?" Lee asked.

"Nothing, soup is burning." she nodded over to the stove.

"Crap." he walked over to the stove and turned it off.

Celes nodded and smiled. " _I cant do that for very long… turn off my brain I mean… but Ill find other ways to tease him when he lets me go."_ she said to Roman. And then to Lee. " _Just cause I got all touchie feelie… like I do doesn't mean I can't do this, Chocolate Bear."_

Lee laughed, "I know, that is why you are still tied up." he teased. "Touchie feelie or not you are a woman and you are connected to Roman, by soul I mean, and because of that you surprise me with things I don't see coming. So I'm not taking any chances right now."

Celes moaned. " _There's a pool in this here house, Lee."_ she suggested.

He smiled, "Yes, yes there is. I was there with you."

Celes gave another moan. She really wanted to touch him. She looked at Roman and thought the same thing. This was going to be a long night.

Roman smiled at her. " _You haven't been practicing, have you? Touching people with the magic."_

" _Yes… I just didn't think I could do it to Lee, I thought it was only…"_ Celes stopped and looked at Lee and pushed out her magic and touched him.

Lee frowned and looked at Roman. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You told me not touching. I am not touching." She looked over to Celes. " _I can connected with you and help if you want."_

" _No, let me try, if I always rely on you I'll never learn."_ she said to Roman with a thankful look.

" _Okay. Just let me know when you need help."_

Celes nodded to her and then looked at Lee again and tried to touch him more… solidly. She concentrated on finding him and caressing him with her magic.

Lee gasped then looked at Celes. "You little minx!" he told her. "You are trying to touch me." he glared at Roman. "You are cheating."

" _You_ said no touching. You never said I couldn't talk to her or giver her some hints. You have her tied up for God's sake and you won't even let me touch her. Besides, when I was teasing you before we got married she helped me. We girls have to stick together. Isn't that right?"

Celes nodded and proceeded to bounce her seat with delight making her breasts go up and down with the bounce.

He growled and held her shoulders. "Stop that."

"Why don't you give in already." Roman told him. "You aren't going to win this. I'll just make sure to save some food."

Lee glared at Roman then back at Celes. "No, I'm not going to…"

Celes looked up at him spread her legs which were not tied in place closed her eyes and moaned as if to say "Take me now."

Lee moaned as he pressed into her legs and moaned. He then growled and untied her and threw her over his shoulder. "Save us food." Then he apperated up to the basement. "Teasing Minx!" he untied the scarf from around her mouth and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back pulling on his shirt to get closer and nearly falling off his shoulder in the process. "You know it." she said clinging to him.

He tossed her on the bed and pulled at her shirt then her shorts. "I was supposed to win." he growled as he pulled off his pants and nearly jumped on her. He spread her legs and kissed her thighs. "I have been thinking about this damn tattoo all day." he growled against his markings as he licked along the line to her hip. He flipped her over and licked all the way to the other line and flipped her over again to finish.

"I love this tattoo." Celes shivered. "Its like a road map to ecstasy."

He chuckled then pressed his mouth to her core and moaned. "Ecstasy found." he said against her and played with her with his mouth.

Celes shuddered when his word vibrated through her and gasped as he continued to play with her. She bit her lip and rolled her hips trying to get closer to him.

He slid two fingers in her and then sucked on her clit. He moaned as he rolled against him. He worked his fingers and looked up at her as he worked her with his fingers and mouth. He loved the way both Celes and Ro rolled their body into him. Especially when he had his mouth on him. It always reminded him the the phrase 'rolling hills.

Celes gave a little gasp and rolled her hips again and grabbed his head looking down at him. She watched him work her and she felt even more turned on and felt her juices starting to drip out, she moaned again as she felt that sensation. She loved everything about being gone down on. She loved how each one of them had a different approach to it.

He moaned again as he lapped up her juices and worked her faster. She was nearly there, he had been with both Celes and Ro to start noticing the signs of when there were both going to climax. He closed his eyes as he moaned again. Each of them had a unique taste and it drove him crazy.

Celes gave another gasping moan and rolled her hips again. "Oh… Lee." she moaned pressing into him and fisting her hands into the blankets on the bed. "Oh… Im going to… to."

He growled deep into her and worked her faster. He was rewarded as she gushed out at him. He chuckled as he licked her thighs and lips. He kissed his marks again then kissed up her flat belly, scraping his teeth against her skin as he went.

Celes was still shaking from the orgasm as she watched Lee make the slow trip up to her. She bit her lip and smiled. This was good, this was… what she wanted in that moment… and he knew that… somehow he always knew that.

He kissed her neck and nipped her chin. He kissed her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed against the tongue ring and moaned. He loved that tongue ring and couldn't get enough of it. He thrust into her as he still kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled down at her. He hooked the back of her knees in his arms and thrusted hard into her. "Teasing Minx!" he growled and thrusted again and again.

Celes tried to thrust with him but the position he had her in made it hard so she just watched him thrust into her and gave little moans. "You like when I tease you though." she sighed and bit her lip. "You all do."

He pumped into her and moaned. "You two women are…" he growled. "a category of your own." he gritted as he let his head fall back and moan. He had could go on like this for days. Going back and forth between Roman and Celes. He couldn't get enough of either one of them. They both had a unique drug and he was addicted.

Celes moaned as she watched him drop his head back. She wanted to drink up every moment. She wanted to always remember these moment. She watched him and felt herself building up to another climax. She moaned and gripped the headboard above her trying to brace herself for what was coming.

Lee pumped harder and faster. He looked down at her as he felt his own climax coming. The sweet sensation of his boding going into overdrive as he started to piston into her. She had no control in the position and he like it this way. He growled down at her then pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed fast as he felt his climax creep closer.

Celes yelped and tried to pull away when he touched her clit. She pulled on the headboard as her moans started to come out in little screams. "What are you…" she trailed off. "Oh… my God… Lee…" she gasped and continued to give little screams of ecstasy.

He only growled and continued to work her. She was close He felt it and he heard it. He watched her squirm and try to get away with no success. He loved that image of her. Red hair all over the place, wild. She was a wild fire. "Go on."

Celes screamed when her orgasm hit and felt like her head was going to explode while she came. She felt like she was never going to do anything ever again except this, it was intense and wild and she liked it. She liked it when she didn't panic and it just felt so good she could barely contain herself and she screamed again.

Lee roared out his own climax then collapsed on her. His breathed hard as he jerked a few times and moaned. "Little… minx…" he breathed.

"I think that… this … is … a… draw." she gasped for air she felt dizzy and lightheaded.

He chuckled and moaned, "I can accept a draw." He leaned up and looked down at her. "Beautiful."

Celes blushed at him. "I like when you all call me beautiful. I… I have so many stupid self esteem problems and you guys just make it better by saying it. Lately… well today anyways I've felt so sexy and desired… I love it." she whispered.

He smiled down at her, "I always think you are sexy. Both of my ladies are sexy and I enjoy both of you. It seem like now you are more comfortable with me that we are able to do more amazing things." he told her as he kissed her neck.

"I get so wild with you lately. Its like I'm this other person… I… I had a panic attack the one time Roman managed to get me over the edge… I God… I feel like I've had my eyes closed for years and I've been having sex longer than… any of you." she said dropping her head to the side so he had better access to her neck.

"Maybe its because you are just now feeling comfortable with it and with yourself. We only do what you are comfortable with. Ro is always comfortable with it so it makes sense why she is so wild. If this is the same feel you have she must have it all the time. You know how she is she wants to share so much, so fast, and all at once. We are different so we have to find our comfort level so it makes sense why you probably had a panic attack. It was probably too much too soon." he kissed her neck to the other side.

"I do feel more comfortable with all of you, and with you I no longer feel… that deep seated shame. You love me, I know that, and thats just how it is. Harry loves me, and I know that… and Roman… I know that too she really loves me… I guess I feel her on another level. Her love is the same for all of us… Im sorry, talking about the soul mate thing again… anyways I'm feeling like I'm blooming… like I can't get enough of new brave me. I get so mad when old Celes who was put down by her mum for so many years comes back. I'm like go away. I want to be sexy, and free." she said and rubbed his back laughing.

He looked at her and gently kiss her. "Just be you. You don't have to outgoing, shy, bold, quiet… just be you. If you feel broken we all will help fix you. Not just Ro. If you feel flirty then be flirty, sexy then be sexy, just be you."

Celes bit her lip as tears filled her eyes and she turned her head away. "You always know what to say, you all do… " she turned back and looked at him. "I love you, thank you… I… "

"I love you too. Whenever you need more words, let me know." he smiled at her and kissed her again.

Celes wiggled a little under him. "So… I want to teach you that song that you said you'd sing with me… you never got a chance to learn it. I figure… maybe later this week if you're not too busy… you may be though. Ro and that piercing… " she shuddered as she thought about it.

He moaned again. "Today was the first time I got to play with it. I want to test it out again." He growled. He kissed her again. "We can practice now. Ro isn't going anywhere. She has been in the library with George still figuring out the charm. They had some what of a breakthrough. They actually got the whole library shielded."

Celes smiled sadly. "They're arguing a lot though. And its my fault. I let that asshat get to me… about you and Harry… I let him play on all my insecurities." she whispered.

"Hey, this isn't your fault no one knew he could do that. He had been going at Ro and she was going to work on something to help block him out but she didn't know he could get to other people in the house. That asshole just lashed out and now Roman is going to protect us and lash out at him. You know how she is about us. No one touches us or messes with us without her say. He had declared war and he is going to get one hell of a war."

Celes frowned and nodded. It seemed like Roman was talking to everyone about this but her now. She hadn't even know they had gotten a shield up around the library. Had she really been that out of it these last five weeks. She looked up at Lee and pressed her lips together.

"Every time you do that you are thinking something bad." Lee said as he smoothed out her lips. "What are you thinking?"

"Roman isn't talking to me about any of that… I do the research on her family… on the culture… and all that but… she doesn't talk to me about it beyond that. She clearly talks to you and Harry. I… she always talks to me and now she wont tell me anything." she said to him eyes filling with tears as she said the words.

"No, no. She didn't tell me this. Harry slipped it out. I tried asking for more information but he says that he wants Ro and he won't give me any more. I'm totally in the dark. You know more than I do. If it were up to me I say that Roman take me to see this guy so I can beat the crap out of him and let it make known she is ours and not his. What makes him think that he can just walk in here and try to talk her from us, especially me. I worked too hard to get where I am with her and you. He can't take that away." He growled as he rolled over off her and sat up. He felt so angry. Someone was trying to step all over his territory and he felt like Harry and Ro wasn't allowing him to defend it.

Celes got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "I dont know anymore then you do. I know the stories because I've read them but I don't know what it all means in reference to Roman because I can't find that part. I can't fight him off because Harry and Roman wont tell me anything about him. Yes I've met him, but only Roman and Harry have… I dont even know cause like I said they don't tell me anything. Hes not going to take her though. Shes mine… shes ours and I will die before I let him take her from us… I'm not losing her ever again Lee." she said softly.

Some of the anger eased out of him. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… I just feel frustrated." He looked at her. "I don't even know the stories. Will you tell me?"

Celes smiled at him. "I'm frustrated with that whole deal too." she said and then crawled into his lap and pressed herself into his chest. "I know lots… I could tell you the one I remember the best first and then show you the others… there are so many they get jumbled. Asshat, he calls me Hi'iaka." she wrinkled her nose. "In all the stories she's Pele's, thats what he calls Ro, little sister… her favorite one."

"Didn't that little girl call her Pele?"

"She did, I don't think she knew any better… I haven't heard from Venelope in a while." she said biting her lip.

"I'm sure she will get back to you." he told her as he smoothed out her lip with his thumb. "Go on."

She went on to tell him the story of Pele and the boy that she loved and how she had sent her sister to get him. How it had ended the two different versions of the story. She told him as much as she could remember and when she started losing the facts she shrugged. "Thats all I remember, but like I said you can come and I'll show you the books. Maybe you can help me find what's missing." she said to him.

Lee frowned as he thought everything over. "She couldn't be Pele… who would be the boy?"

"I hesitantly think its Harry. The boy was a warrior… and well Harry is Roman's warrior… and he was a musician. But the end of the story doesn't work or track with us at all especially if I'm Hi'iaka." she said looking up at him.

"I know. Ro said she didn't look at Harry in a lover's way until you two got married and even then she didn't recognize it." he groaned as he rubbed his face. "This stuff is so complicated and confusing."

Celes turned and sat up on her knees and grabbed his face. "It is, but we will figure it out. We always do. It seems like fate throws us a mountain to overcome and we get over it stronger and better than before. That's all this is, it another mountain for the four of us to conquer." she said and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "I know. I know, I just wish… it wouldn't. I like when we are happy but I know." He kissed her again and smiled at her. "Will you teach me that song now."

She smiled at him again and nodded. "I will." she said sitting down in front of him on the bed and crossing her legs. She liked how she was so little compared to him in just about any setting. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. She liked being shorter than everyone else. It was something she was that no one could take away from her. "So you know my part… cause I sing it to you all the time… your parts a little shorter and I sing some with you too." Celes spent the next hour and half teaching him the ins and outs of the song. Hed laugh when she'd try to hit a low note and she give him a little shove and tell him he go the idea.

By the time they sang it through once Celes was so pleased she got up and pushed Lee down and straddled his hips as they finished out the song together. She leaned down and kissed him and then sat back up closing her eyes with a moan. "I'm so hungry, and horny." she whispered to him as she wiggled on top of him.

Lee smiled up at her and grabbed her hips. "Horney first, then eat." he growled and proceeded to scratch her itch.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed with some difficulties. Roman wanted Celes so bad and Celes made it known she wanted Ro. However, Roman had resisted the urge indulge until the shield was around the whole house. She wanted to make love to Celes until she passed out and that was exactly what she was going to do. George and Ro argued less now that they made progress on the charm. And with all the sexual tension in the air Angelina had came to the library quite often to drag him away for some personal time. Ro had just laughed. At one point she had to excuse herself because there was no waiting to get out the library in time.

"By George, I think we got it." Roman teased.

George laughed, "I think we do, Roman. I think we do."

Roman squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, George, thank you so much. You have no idea what this has meant to me." She sighed as she rested her forehead on his chest.

He gave a chuckle and rubbed her back. "I should be thanking you. You have helped me out a lot. You have given me back the feeling of being okay and having that old feeling of completeness." he told her. "I haven't been the same without… Fred." he whispered. "I had… lost it at one point. I don't know what I would have done without Lee's help."

Roman frowned as she looked up at him, "What do you mean Lee's help?" she asked.

"Lee… had came to visit some time back and he stayed with me until I was able to… Ro, why are you crying?" he asked as he brushed some of her tears.

"I was so angry with him. I was so hurt. He was with me to get my mind back together then Celes found me and my dad… he ran Lee off. Lee said we would stick together and he left. He left for six months." She sniffed. "I was so hurt and angry with him and then he wouldn't tell me where he was."

George held her tighter, "I told him not to tell you. I… didn't want you to have the burden. It was mine to bare."

"Georgie," she whispered. "We… we were and still are connected. Maybe not in the way I am with Lee, Celes, and Harry but we are connected in a different way. You two were the ones to help me figure out my own powers and helped me become comfortable with other people. I don't know what I would have don without you two."

He smiled down at her, "After Lee left I was working hard to get back to who I was. It's been hard. Luke has been helping us out. After work I usually go over to the Burrow just to be around him. He is just like Fred. A trouble maker down to the core. Then he has your powers. He makes us comfortable. Even if we just want to hold him. He allows us to do that."

Roman smiled as she nodded. "He is my tiger."

George laughed, "He is wild like you and Fred. I love him." he brushed some of her hair back. "But you know what really helped? You. These few months working with you have brought back that sense of closeness. Arguing with you, talking things other, taking notes, bouncing ideas off you… there were times I actually thought you were in my head like Fred."

She gave a laugh. "I have spent five years of my life with the two of you, I better know how to be in your head."

He laughed and hugged her tighter. "I miss him, Ro… I miss him so much."

"I know Georgie, I know. So do I. I miss arguing with him and driving him mad." she looked up at him and smiled, "Just think now I will be able to come to the shot and you get to have _all_ my attention with that."

He groaned but smiled, "Bring it on." he hugged her tightly. "I love you, Roree."

She giggled. "Love you too Georgie." she sighted and stepped away from him. "Now go make some more babies. Celes and I can't be the only ones having kids."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant now."

"What can I say, this house can do that to people. Ooh, what if she has multiples?"

He laughed again and then the library doors busted open. Roman and George both turned and saw Celes glaring at them. She marched over to Roman and grabbed her hand.

"Celes… what…" she trailed off when Celes cupped the back of her neck and brought her down to her lips. She moaned as she closed her eyes and kissed her.

Celes growled and held her to her body. "I'm going to have to today. no more of you declining. I'm the only one that hasn't have you since you got your piercing and I was the one to discover it, God Damn it!"

Roman laughed and kissed her again. "Okay."

Celes frowned as she looked at her, "Why aren't you fighting? I had a whole thing planned and… Oh, never mind. Come on!"

"Wait let me just…"

"No more waiting!"

"I just need to put up the protection charm and we can go."

"You… figured it out?"

"Yes, yes I did and I know exactly how I'm going to celebrate." She said as she as she kissed her. "With just me and you."

Celes moaned, "Hurry up!"

George laughed, "I think she means business, Roree."

"She isn't the only one. Come on, George." Angelina told him as she pulled his hand and dragged him out the library.

Roman laughed as she pulled Celes out the library to the front yard. She waved her hand and a bright golden light formed around the house then disappeared. "I worked!"

Celes growled and pulled Roman to her. She kissed her again and apperated them into their room. She pulled at Roman's shirt and at her jeans. "Oh, for get this!" she snapped her fingers and both their clothes came off. "Get on the bed now!"

Roman squeaked she quickly crawled onto the bed. "Celes…"

Celes didn't give her a chance to say anything. She had crawled between her legs and already on her. Her mouth came in contact to the ring and she moaned.

Roman nearly screamed as she arched into her and then tried to pull away. "Celes! Oh God!" she shivered and nearly came. She screamed out her moans as she rolled her body into her.

Celes growled and then moved back for a minute. "I both love and hate that you got this thing. I love it because its so fun, but I hate it because I've had to wait almost six god damn weeks to play with it!" she bit her lip and leaned back down and flicked her tongue ring against her ring making the two vibrate. She chuckled and did it again, delighting in it.

"Oh, God! Celes…" she screamed again and fisted her hands into the blankets and tried to pull away again. "I can't… oh… I'm…" she screamed again as she came hard and vibrated. In her climax. "I'm… sorry… she moaned. "I… oh God!"

Celes looked up and smiled at her and crawled up her body. "I've wanted to try that since I found out you had that thing. Sexy… so God damn sexy. Never… ever take it out." she said and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I…" she moaned. "I got it because you gave me the idea. I got it the day after the birthday party."

Celes looked at her tenderly. "Really, I gave you the idea? Awe… best idea I ever had I didn't know I even had." she giggled and kissed Roman again pressing closer to her. "So… what about me? You gonna… take a closer look at this tattoo?" she asked wiggling her hips.

She laughed as she rolled over onto her, "Oh, yes." Her hands slid down to touch it. "It's one of my favorite things on you." She leaned back and looked at it. She trailed her fingers lightly over both markings. She bit her lower lip as she looked at them. "I don't know where to start." she told her.

Celes gave her a smile and trailed her fingers down the middle of her chest and then pushed her hip back a little and rolled over. "Start where they come together. Each of them started on their own mark you should start where they connect because its where you and I come together on them." she whispered.

Roman moaned as she leaned down and kissed her her there. She licked it and then nipped it with her teeth. "Oh, this is going to be fun." she kissed, licked, and nipped her to one side then she went back to her starting point and went the other way doing the same. She turned her around and did the same to the front and breathed hotly on her core.

Celes moaned and pushed her hips up closer to her. "I bloody love this tattoo… there was a point… where I thought it was a bad choice… so not thinking that ever again." she moaned again.

"I thought the same when I got my piercing." She moaned and then allowed her tongue to dip into her core. "Mmm, more honey." she dipped her head pressed her mouth onto her core and growled against her. She flicked her clit with her tongue and dipped deeper into her core.

Celes gave a loud moan and rolled her hips. "Oh God, Ro… thats so good." she panted. Her whole body wanted her, ached for her. Had for six weeks, of the three of them she always came back to all the dirty things she wanted to do with Roman when she was allowed to again. "I really missed you… so much… " she moaned rolling her hips again.

She moaned as she slipped her fingers into her and shuddered. She had one more thing for Celes but she wanted to get her off before she did anything more. She growled again and sucked on her clit and thrust faster into her with her fingers.

Celes' eyes flew open and she felt herself go a little wild when Roman sucked on her clit. "You need… to do that again… please… I want… more." she said desperately rolling her hips faster.

Roman chuckled and did it again. She moaned at her taste. She pulled back and pushed her legs up and pulled her legs apart. She felt so aroused and dirty at the same time. The good kind of dirty. She growled and attacked Celes like she was her life depended on it.

Celes screamed when Roman did that and then moaned long and loud. "Oh my God, Ro… Roman… Im going to… its going to happen… you…" she said and tried to push her away before she squirted all over her face.

She growled into her and pressed further into her. She wanted all of her and then some. She slipped her fingers into and thrust hard.

"OH MY GOD." Celes screamed and came so hard that she was still screaming as she squirted all over. She shook so hard she couldn't control her body. She was still trying to breath and only coming up with short little shrieking gasps.

Roman licked her lips and her inner thighs. "I love how you taste." she said against her thighs. She sat up on her knees and looked down at her as she ran her fingers down to her own core. She moaned and ran her finger over her piercing. "I have one more thing for you. Cel."

Celes gave a little whimper as she still jerked and became aroused as she watched Roman touched herself. "What… else?" she panted moaning again.

"Remember how you drove me while with your piercing?" She said as she was splitting Celes' legs apart again. "Well I'm going to drive you wild." she pressed her clit to hers and moaned. Her head rolled back as she gave a little shudder. "Are you ready?"

Celes bit her lip and grabbed her hips. "Oh God yes." she gasped pressing her hips closer to Roman's.

She rocked slowly and moaned loudly as she felt the piercing rub against the both of them. "Oh, God… This is what I wanted." she moaned and rocked more.

"This is… fucking amazing." Celes gasped rocking against Roman still holding her hips and feeling the piercing on her own body driving her crazy.

It didn't take long for Roman to start screaming out her moans. She rocked faster and harder as she shuddered. "Oh God… Celes…" she moaned and bit her lip. She felt her juices start to leak out from her but she wasn't ready. She wanted more.

Celes started shrieking when she felt Roman's juices mix with her own. She ran her hands up and down Roman's breasts and belly and rolled into her matching her intensity. She kept shrieking. "Oh God… More Roman… please… Im going crazy… please." she panted out and shrieked again.

Roman screamed and rocked harder. "Oh… GOD!" she screamed. Her body started to tense and contracted as her orgasm threatened to overcome her. She felt that familiar built up of her climax. She whimpered and wanted to move away but it was like an unknown force was keeping her to Celes. They were so close… damn close."

Celes panted and felt her orgasm reach for her and knew she was going to come again soon. "Oh god… Roman… we need… I need you to… please God… " she panted and then screamed again pushing into her as hard as she could managed. Her whole body started tense and tighten.

"Me too… oh God… CELES!" she screamed as she climaxed and squirted all over Celes. She shook violently against Celes.

"ROMAN!" Celes screamed at the exact moment Roman screamed her name she was jerking and smiled as she felt Roman's juices cover her. She kept shaking violently. She didn't think she would ever come down. "All of you are going to kill me… Oh God…!" she gasped shaking uncontrollably.

Roman moaned and jerked again. She slowly moved to entangle with Celes. She held her as Celes held her and they both jerked together. "I…" she moaned. "Was thinking… the same thing…" she shook again and closed her eyes. She was so damn tired. It had been the first time in months that she was finally wore out after sex… well except when Harry and her had her food fight, but lately… it wasn't the same. She moaned again.

Celes giggled and looked at her. She was starting to normalize again and while she was tired she wasnt ready to pass out. "I'm so back." she muttered to Roman with a grin. "God I love you, baby girl. I… love being unhinged with you… its fantastic." she said wiggling a little.

Roman smiled. "I'm glad… I waited five weeks to have sex again." she breathed. "When you did your dance I slept with Lee that day for the first time since you had the twins… I was waiting for you… for this."

Celes felt tears prick her eyes. "Oh, baby girl, best wife ever. God I was so upset I thought you were having sex with the boys… I… Oh God I love you so much. Mine… you're always mine… ours." she amended at the end thinking of Harry and Lee.

She smiled as she opened an eye and looked at her. Then she closed her eyes. "I love you too Cel-Bear." she whispered then fell asleep.

Celes brushed her hair back and looked down at her snuggled into her. "Im so back." she whispered and laid her head back and stared at the canopy of their bed. She missed Roman so much and didn't even know it. She sighed and hugged Roman to her tighter and then let her go kissing her forehead and untangled herself and sat up with a little smile. She kissed Roman's shoulder and covered her with one of the purple blankets on the bed and got out of the bed and went into their bathroom and showered. She got out and dried off and went over to where they kept cloths in the room and pulled on one of Roman's sundresses and looked back at Roman one last time. She frowned when she saw something peeking from under the pillow that she was using. She bit her lip as she carefully crawled onto the bed and looked. She reached out and touched it. She paused when Roman moaned again. When she settled down she pulled out a book. She frowned as she looked at it and saw it wasn't a journal just a… book.

Celes looked down at Roman and then back at the book and got out of the bed carefully and walked out of their room and up to the kitchen. No one was there so she set the book down and opened and started to read. She was halfway through the book when she figured out why Roman was hiding it. She snapped it shut and stumbled out of her chair covering her mouth. She felt tears fill her eyes and her stomach turned and she ran to the half bath and emptied her stomach. She sat back from the toilet and cried with a little moan… what was she going to do? She needed to tell Roman she knew… she needed. Oh God, poor Roman.

Celes got up and rinsed her mouth out and went to grab the book before someone else saw it, like Lee… thats all she needed and she hugged it to her with a sigh and went to the library and sat down opened the book and finished it then started to throw herself into research.

Roman moaned then groaned as she woke up she reached over to look for Celes but no one was there. She sat up and groaned again. She was sore in the right places. She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower to ease her sore body. Celes had really did a number on her. She smiled as she rubbed her body. She quickly showered then got out. After she showered she went up to the kitchen and smiled at Harry and Lee. "Good evening." she greeted as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

Harry gave her a smile. "Hi." he said and pulled her to him when she was close enough and kissed her. "You smell good." he sighed.

She giggled. "I just took a shower, so of course I smell good." She turned to Lee and he kissed her too.

"You do smell good." he said against her lips.

Roman giggled again, "Stop it, you two." she sat at the island and sighed as she looked at them both. "You know what? I think you two need a man cave."

Harry's mouth quirked in a smile. "Sounds like Damon's room…" he said with a shrug.

Lee laughed, "It does don't it. Except now its a media room and nursery. He won't let the twins out of his sight. Takes care of them night and day."

Roman smiled, "He really is attached to them, isn't he?"

"Its his job, I think in his eyes. He was there when they came into the world. And Amy and Matt love him." Harry said with a laugh and looked at Lee. "Man caves are usually in the basement but I think that space is taken."

"Oh, really?" he teased as he quirked an eyebrow at Roman. "I think we may have to move them out."

"No you will not. That is our space and you two can find another. It don't have to be a cave it can be a room." Roman pouted.

"You know, theres the guest house basement… " Harry said. "Maybe that?"

"Yeah, that could work." Lee said.

"Brilliant, I'll go down tomorrow and work on it a bit I guess." Harry shrugged and looked at Roman. "So is Celes still sleeping?" he asked her.

She frowned, "No, she wasn't there when I woke up… she uh," she cleared her throat and blushed as she smiled. "She wore me out."

Harry laughed. "Me too, I guess she's back!" he said leaning back and folding his arms across his chest.

Roman laughed, "Yes she is. I felt her emotion over it. She is excited about it."

Lee chuckled, "Now, where is she? That is the question."

Roman felt of her and smiled, "In the library." she slipped off the stool and danced around Lee and Harry so they wouldn't reach her. "I'll go get her. You guys cook."

Harry gave a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." he said.

Lee also did the same and they fell out laughing.

Roman shook her head then skipped off to the library. She bit her lower lip as she snuck in and stepped behind Celes. "Boo!" she growled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Did I scare you?"

Celes didn't jump, she closed her eyes. "No, Ro. You didn't scare me." she said softly. She pulled the book out from under her notes.

"Awe man." she nuzzled her neck and kissed her. "What are… where did you get that book?"

"That doesn't matter, why didnt you tell me any of this. You knew I was missing something… Roman…" she looked at her holding the book up. "You are going to destroy each other?"

Roman took the book, "You weren't supposed to see this. This doesn't factor in." she told her. "Just forget about it, okay. Come eat dinner with us and lets have a good time."

Celes stood up. "I cant forget it. You damn well know it. It is relevant. Hes going to kill you according to that… nevermind the whole love affair they had. Were you going to say anything to us? Or just leave us in the dark?" she asked her.

She stood stiffly, "Harry knows and he is helping me. Please don't think about it. i know what I'm doing and I'm not alone."

"God damn it, Roman. You should have _told_ me. I can help you too! I cant even… I wouldn't have cared what it said. _This_ will not happen, over my dead body will you destroy yourself to destroy him. I can't even…" she screamed and pulled her hair. "Im so mad at you right now!"

"What did you want me to say, Celes? You were pregnant with twins. I was not and will not add more stress to that. Then he attached you through your dream. If me dying is the way to kill him then so be it! But at least you, Lee, and Harry will live! Can't you see that I love you too much to allow anything to hurt you. I love Lee and Harry too much for this. I know what my death will do to you all but with him still alive it will be worse. I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to put yourself into this whole damn thing. Its bad enough that Harry is in it. I will not allow you to be in it either." she growled at her.

"You do not allow me to do anything. God just stop doing this, you're not going to die. Im not going to let you. Im going to help you damn and you're going to be okay with it. We wont go on without you if you die and you know it. God… I cant even… this is done. Im helping _you_ get no say. I mean it, you try to stop me Ro there will be hell to pay." she snapped and stormed past her out into the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me!" she hissed as she pulled her around in the hallway. "You promised! You said you would be patient with me and you would stop when I told you to stop. Well this is me telling you to stop."

Celes pushed her away with her magic. "Im not pregnant anymore, Roman. Im more than capable of taking care of myself now. I dont need to stop, now more than ever. I'm helping." she said and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Fine, I will fix it." she went back to the library used her magic to combine all the book including Celes' notes and made them disappear. "I'll just hide them where you will never find them again." Once they were out of side and the library was cleaned of anything dealing with her history she left the room. "I would like to see you try and do your damn research now." she apparated out the house.

Celes gave a loud scream and punched the wall her hand going through it and stabbing in pain. She hissed as she pulled it out of the wall and stormed down to the kitchen going straight to the kitchen running it under water watching her blood circle the drain.

"Celes, what happened to your hand?" Harry asked coming over and picking it up. She gave him a dirty look.

"Why don't you go ask Roman." she snapped pulling away from him.

"Whoa, she did this to you?" he asked looking at Lee.

Celes eyes filled with tears. "You didn't _tell me anything_ Harry Potter. Its worse… than. I can't even think straight. I need to go… I'll be back later." she said and apparated out to the only place she could think to go.

When Alaric opened the door he looked surprised. "Mama, you're not suppose to… Oh… Papa!" he called and when Celes saw Blaise she ran into his arms.

"Its all so messed up." she cried and Blaise led her into the house sat her down and rocked her while she cried.

Roman paced the floor of her office. She didn't even enter the hidden room. Rolesque had a packed house and no one knew she was there… well except maybe… she hissed when she felt both Lee and Harry's presence enter the club. She didn't want to talk to any of them. It was none of their business on what happened. She sighed as she sat behind her desk and unlocked the door before they could knock on it. She leaned her head down on her arms as they walked in and looked at her.

"What happened?" Lee asked as he went to her and looked at her arms and hands.

"Stop, Lee. I'm not hurt like that." she told him.

"Celes' hand was cut and bloodied when she came to the kitchen." Harry told her as he eyed her.

Roman frowned, "I didn't do it. I would never…" she looked at Lee. "I would never lay a hand on her like that." she looked back at Harry with tears in her eyes. "I… I would never hurt her like that."

"Okay, babe. Okay." Lee told her as he tried calming her down. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I…" she bit her lower lip and looked at Harry. " _She found the book. The book that tells her how much we are attracted to each other and how in the end we will destroy each other."_ She looked back at Lee. "I can't tell you… not right now."

"Roman, you have to tell me whats going on. Celes apperated somewhere and she didn't tell us anything or where she is going." Lee told her.

"She is safe." Roman whispered. "I still feel her."

"Roman!" Lee growled.

Harry stepped forward in the minute and grabbed Lee's wrist. "Okay, mate. Take a step back. Come on. Give her space." he said calmly his instinct to protect her even from Lee's wrath kicking in.

"No, this has gone on long enough. I want to know what is happening and I want to know now!" he growled.

Harry tightened his grip on Lee's wrist. "Later, mate. Can't you see that shes upset. Just give her some time. Come on Lee." he said imploringly.

Lee sighed, "Fine. Fine." he ran his hands over his head. "I'm going to go find Celes. She seems more upset with the both of you."

"Lee," Roman called as she reached for him. "I still love you."

"I love you too." he told her then he left.

Harry turned to Roman and pulled her into his arms. "How'd she find the book, Ro?"

"I… I think it was after we had sex. I had been carrying it with me since she started the research. When we went down to our room I slipped it under the pillow… I was going to hide it under the mattress but…" she blushed and pulled away. "It was going on too fast and I fell asleep."

Harry looked down at her sadly. "We will fix this, okay? Its going to be okay." he said stroking her hair.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I… why won't she keep her promise? She promised she would stop when I told her to. Now she won't… I know she wants to help but she is too close and I don't want her to know about… him and me. Its bad enough you do. Its so embarassing and I feel so unfaithful at times."

Harry shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe some tears off her cheeks. "Roman, you can't help it. Okay its not… your fault. And you know I didn't overreact. Maybe she won't." he said and kissed her cheeks.

She snorted. "If she won't then Lee will. They are bears. They protect whats theirs and will rush in without really thinking about it."

Harry nodded. "How about this, we deal with it when it comes to that, if it comes to that okay? Right now you need to calm down a little and step away." he said and kissed her forehead nose and then lips.

She nodded and leaned into him. "Why did she have to find it today? We had such a great day and now… its been… ruined."

"Not ruined, just… blemished. You two will work through this in no time." he said to her holding her and rocking her a little.

She wrapped her hands around him and held him tightly. "I hate him and I"m going to make sure he pays dearly for this." she growled. "I'm going to torture him and then torture him some more then I'll kill him. And I _won't_ die in the process."

Harry held her tighter and nodded. "You'd better not. And I'm going to help… I'm in this now and I'm going to help." he growled as well.

She nodded and gave a little smile.

Lee had apperated quite a few times before he found Celes at Blais' residence. He knocked on the door and held his breath.

Blaise opened the door as if expecting one of them and moved aside. "Shes in the living room with Alaric." he said to him.

He gave a slight smile and nodded. He walked in and watched as she talked to Lark and he comforted her. He cleared his throat and smiled at Lark. "Hey."

Alaric popped up and ran over to him. "Hi! Its like you all came to see me today… well except Mummy… and Harry." he said.

Lee smiled at him as picked him up and tossed him in the air a bit. "How are you doing today?"

Alaric gave him a very serious look and looked at Celes. "Mama's really upset, can you fix it?" he asked. "Papa tired but I don't think it worked."

"I'm going to try really hard and if it don't work I'm going to drag her to mummy and lock them both in a room so that they fix it. How does that sound?"

Alaric gave him a thougtful look and then nodded. "Good idea." he said and hugged Lee again and wiggled to be put down so he could go play.

Lee smiled as he left the room. He sighed as he looked over to Celes. He sat next to her and waited.

Celes looked at him and bit her lip. She had seen him walk in and all she really wanted to do was jump him and forget what was going on. She wanted to feel out of control in the good way, not how she felt now. She sighed and looked away and reached out and touched his fingers with hers. "I… I wasn't going to leave, leave I just needed a little time." she whispered turning his palm over and running her fingers over it lightly.

"Yeah, well when both wives leave that means the husbands have to do some recon." He turned over her hand which was healed. "She said she didn't hurt you… I know she would never raise a hand to you… maybe to me and Harry but never to you. This has something to do with the research. You found the missing part and now you are angry she kept it and you surprised her." he sighed. "I want to know so bad but I'm not going to make you tell me right now. Right now both of you need to work this out."

Celes sighed she nodded. "I punched the wall outside of the library. And I pictured her face. I… I've slapped her before… I should never… do such things. I dont want to think about this anymore. Cant we just go home and you can help me forget for a little while?" she asked him softly still playing with his hand and moving to his wrist.

"We can go home but I'm not going to help you forget until you two work this out. I'm not going to allow you to run from this, not even for a short while. It won't be fair to me." he told her and kissed the back of her hand.

Her lip trembled and she looked up at him. "Please." she whispered and pressed closer to him. "Please, Lee." she begged him.

Lee's anger sparked again, "Ro won't tell me whats going on and you want to use me for sex to forget your problems. No. I will not allow it." he growld.

Celes sat back and gave a little sob and sniffed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't… God. I'm sorry." she said and moved to the other side of the couch wrapping her arms around her middle closing her eyes against the pain.

He groaned and pulled her towards him and held her tightly in his arms. "I don't mind holding you if that is what you need but I will not sleep with you or Ro until this is resolved and I want answers." He rubbed her back as he soothed her.

"Oh Lee." she cried. "You're so mean… but you're right. I need… to talk to her. I need to figure this out… I want to tell you… but I can't not until I can work things out with her." she said and kissed his chin feeling his strength filling her.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." he told her and sighed. "I… I don't think straight when I'm angry and if you throw sex in the mix of it… it's not right. It will only hurt the both of us." he continued to rub her back. "Come on, Ro and Harry should be back home now." He pulled back a little and looked down at her. "I told Lark that I would lock you two in the room until you fix it and I intend to do so."

Celes sighed and gave a little smile. "Dont I know it on the angry hurt person trying to forget sex… and I guess we should get out of Blaise and Ginny's living room. Blaise is so confused but he's the only person outside of this I know who won't push me about it."

"That is fine. Come on Mama Bear. You Baby Girl and my Butterfly needs a stern talking to… maybe a little sugar talk to defuse her?" he suggested as he kissed her forehead and stood up with her.

"Alright you rapscallion, lets go home." she said and laughed a little at a joke in her head. She'd have to share it with Roman once this was all over. She laughed again, of course she was going to work this out with Roman she couldn't even come up with a funny anecdote about Lee or Harry without wanting to tell her.

Lee shook his head and they apparated home. He had sent a message ahead to Harry to get Roman in a room so that Celes and her could talk or war it out. He walked into the kitchen and found Harry sitting at the island with Damon, who was giving him a run down of the twins did that day.

"Harry, what room?" he asked.

"I sent her to their room." he smiled. "I Like the sound of that. I sent her to her room."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Harry." He muttered then he smiled and looked down at Celes. "Go to your guys room. Both of you are on time out until this is resolved." Lee told her.

Harry laughed. "See, you like it too."

"Actually, I do. I like that a lot."

Celes blushed and shivered in spite of herself. "Oh… I'm going now." she said and grabbed Lee's hand one last time squeezing it and giving Harry a half angry half smile and then left the kitchen and made her way to the basement. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked in.

Celes walked slowly down the stairs and when she saw Roman, she wasn't mad at her anymore, just scared out of her mind. "Hi." she said with a little smile.

Roman had tried to argue with Harry about being locked into their room but to be honest it really had turned her on to be sent to her room… what a weird reaction. She then spent the time pacing around. When the door opened and Celes walked it she felt so scared. "Hi back." she whispered and looked down at her feet.

Celes stood on the stairs for a few minutes and then she walked down them and pushed her fear aside and grabbed Roman's face and kissed her. "Im sorry I picked a fight with you."

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared… All this stuff has been going on and I… I did hide it from you. I knew how you would react and I didn't want you scared. I have Harry to back me and I know you want to help but I really don't want you hurt." she said all in one breath.

Celes gave her a little smile. "I'll just keep doing what I'm doing for now… but Roman you have to know… I'm going to do what it takes so that he doesn't take you away from us. He wants you… hes attracted to you… and Ro… I don't care if you are too. Hes not real, he's not… God I dont even know what I'm saying… all I know is i'm really sorry for what I said. I am. I'm so sorry. I love you damn it." she finished.

Tears ran from her eyes. "I love you to Celes. I really do." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I… I was just scared and when you refuse to keep your promise I was so hurt. If you can't keep your promise to me then who will?"

Celes looked into her eyes. "I thought that you made me make that promise because I was pregnant and you didn't want me to push myself… I thought I wasn't pregnant anymore so…" she trailed off brushing tears off her cheeks.

"I just wanted to protect you wither you were pregnant or not and I meant it even after you were pregnant. I should have worded it better." she sighed as she pulled Celes to the bed so they could sit down. "I told you I was terrible with words… When I'm giving advice then I'm a freakin genius… when it comes to me… i just muck things up."

Celes smiled at her. "I'm sorry then, that I broke my promise. Even if I didn't understand it completely. Its okay though, its going to be okay now… just let me keep researching. I wont fight, I won't seek him out, I promise you that, but let me keep looking. Please I have to do something." she said.

Roman nodded. "Okay," she bit her lower lip. "I don't… want to tell Lee yet. I know this will be hard on you but… I don't want to tell him just yet. We will tell him but… later."

Celes gave her an uneasy look. "I… dont like that. I don't like lying to any of you. But for you I'll keep it as long as I can." she said and pressed her forehead to hers.

"You won't be lying. You just tell him you can't say because you told me you wouldn't tell until I was comfortable to do so. So its not lying."

Celes closed her eyes and groaned. "Fine." she sighed.

"I will make this up to you and him. I promised. I don't know how but I will make it up."

Celes smiled a little. "I had the most wonderful thought about him when he said something to me earlier… I kept laughing I think he thought I was insane."

Roman smiled at her, "What did you think of?"

"Well he told me to 'sugar talk' you a bit and I thought of him doing that to… well mostly you and thought of calling him Candyman."

She laughed. "Candyman. I love it!" she frowned. "That little… he does sugar talk me… Oh! That is cheating!"

Celes laughed and kissed her. "You like it though. I do when it works on me." she said blushing.

She sighed as she thought about it. "I do like when he sugar talks me… little cheat." she kissed Celes and smiled. "Did Harry send you down here? Like… you were in trouble?"

Celes gave a little half smile. "No he just planted the idea into Lee's head and Lee told me to take a time out." she said blushing and shivering.

Roman shivered too. "Harry basically did the same thing… how is that these men have this sexual power over us?"

Celes smiled. "Mmm I don't know, baby girl, but they shouldn't be aloud to reap the benefits of it. This is our room and they can't do a thing about us taking advantage of it." she said and kissed her pushing her back onto the bed.

She moaned, "I agree." she bit her lower lip, "I think you are right. They don't need none of this." she giggled. "Did you like my trick I did earlier?"

"The one with the piercing and rubbing against me till we came? Yes I was going to ask if we could do that again." Celes murmured kissing her up her neck.

She shivered and moaned. "Oh, yes. Yes please. This time you can be on top."

Celes shook with anticipation. "Oh God. Okay cloths off now." she demanded tugging at the bottom of the sundress to pull it off over her head.

Roman laughed and helped her then helped Celes take off her sundress. "God I love summer. Dresses are easier to take off and much faster."

"Agreed, once it gets cold outside we should take a trip in the Hawaiian habitat for a week and just live on the beach in a hut." Celes said and kissed her on the side of her face and down her neck. Then she sat up slowly and laid in the opposite direction pushing herself against Roman and slowly rolled her hips against Roman's core with a moan.

Roman moaned as she also rolled her hips. "Oh, God this… is so good." she moaned again and started to rock against her. She loved this position before but now that she had her piercing she never wanted to have sex without doing this.

Celes gave a little scream of delight as Roman started rocking and rocked with her. "Its like sex on steroids… God Roman… I love that piercing so much… I want it for me… always." she said and gasped and laughed a little at the sensations running through her body.

Roman painted and rocked harder. "Oh… I want… this every… time." She moaned then started to scream. "We… should… God!" she moaned. "Connect to… them…"

Celes gave little high pitched moans. "Uh huh, uh huh… oh God baby girl, share this amazing sensation… yes… oh God please… more… harder." Celes said pressing harder against Roman.

Roman screamed more than she connected to Lee and Harry. They heard, moans, groans, and then they hissed. She would have laughed but she was too busy rocking against Celes and enjoying the feeling she was bringing out of Celes and out of herself. She felt Celes' juices against her core and she felt herself start to drip her own. "Oh God!"

Celes gave loud moaned and continued her pace against Roman. "Ro… I think I'm getting close… I… oh God damn this is driving me mad…" she said and started to scream loudly as her orgasm crept up on her quickly. "Roman… Ro… please."

"Yes! God Yes!" she screamed as her own orgasm took her over. Her whole body shivered and was blanketed with tingles. She moaned as she kissed Celes' leg.

Celes jerked and moaned and then kissed Roman's ankle and hear loud pounding at the door and smiled as she jerked again falling onto her back, the sweat on her body cooling her. "I think they're mad." she panted.

Roman giggled and jerked again. She sighed and moaned as she caressed Celes' leg. "I think so too. Who is it?" she called out to them and giggled again.

"Damn you girls!" Lee yelled through the door. "Let us in right now!"

Celes gave a little laugh. "I sort of spun him up earlier…" she blushed. "Why should we?" she yelled jerking again and kissing Roman's calf.

"I am going to break down this door!"

Roman full on laughed. "He is going to huff, and he is going to puff, and he is going to blow…" She trailed off and screamed with Celes with the door blew away.

"Oh, this is on!" He told them and ran in with Harry.

Celes' eyes widened as she coward with Roman on the bed and saw Harry b lining to her. She bit her lip with a moan and wrapped her arms around Roman. "I'll never leave you." she said dramatically.

"Oh won't you?" Harry asked as he made it to the bed first and tried to drag her away from Roman, Celes kicked her leg out of his hand and pressed into Roman.

Roman screamed as she held tighter to Celes. "You will never get us to part!" she said dramatically.

"Oh, okay." Lee said and looked at Harry. They both pulled off their shirts and pulled at the girls at the same time.

"We will have you here." They said in unison as they worked their pants open.

"Wait! No, you can't do that." Roman told them.

Celes tried to wriggle away with no luck. She looked at Roman helplessly. "I… can't do anything." They were laying side by side on the bed Lee in between Roman's legs and Harry in between hers. She reached out and grabbed Roman's hand. "Lets make the best of it." she said with a dirty smile.

Roman smiled as she rolled to her side and pulled Celes' body to hers. She kissed her as she felt Lee lift her leg over his shoulder and thrust into her. Celes and Roman both moaned into each others mouths. He broke apart to see that they were both in the same position but mirrored each other. "Oh… Shit… this is hot." She breathed.

Celes shivered. "I can make it hotter." she said and heard the boys moan. She trailed her hand down to Roman's clit and toyed with it and the piercing as well. "See?" she moaned as Harry thrust deeper into her.

Roman gave a high pitch moan as she clung to Celes. She was going to go crazy. Lee thrusting into her and Celes playing with her. She moaned as she slid her hands down Celes and found her clit and started to play with it. Harry moaned as well as Lee.

Celes started giving little screams as she felt Roman play with her clit and Harry thrust. She was spurred on by the boys' moans. "Oh jeezuz… I don't think I can handle this." she said but she could and was. She was gasping and breathing heavy and she looked up at Lee and then to Harry and then settled on Roman again kissing her deeply. "I may come soon." she panted agaisnt her lips.

Roman was giving out her moans in screams. She had tried to bit her lip to keep from screaming but it wasn't working. She looked at Lee and shivered more. Then she looked at Harry and moaned. "Oh… God." she started to shiver with the on coming of her climax. She nodded to Celes and was getting ready to allow her climax to take over but then both men stopped and stepped away from then She whimpered as Celes and her still worked each other. She felt her leg lift again and Harry was taking over where Lee was and Lee was taking over where Harry was. The excitement of it cause her to scream in her climax as he thrusted into her and Lee thrusted into Celes.

Celes let out a high pitched scream when they switched and reentered. She was coming weather she wanted to or not. She looked up at Lee and her whole body shook as she watched him and tears filled her eyes as he kept going and the sensation never left her body. Its like she was on the endless orgasm. She looked back at Roman and smiled shaking. She couldn't speak all she could do was anticipate her next orgasm. She continued to work Roman as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Roman shook in her ogasm and heard Harry curse. He seemed to have sped up. This was one of this favorites things to do. She looked at Lee and saw him speed up as well. They were acting like one mind with two bodies. She held Celes tighter then kissed her. She didn't know what was going to go on. All she knew is her feeling in that moment was out of control. She felt out of control. She couldn't get a grasp on anything. Her whole body was on autopilot, she played with Celes, kissed her, and tried hard to thrust back against Harry. It was in that moment another orgasm was working back into her. "Oh…" she screamed. She couldn't even talk.

Celes was crying so hard she couldn't see anything but blurry figures. Her whole body was tightening with another orgasm. She sniffed and looked up at Lee knowing he liked that she couldn't do much but lay there and take it. She bit her lip to try to stop the tears this overload of emotions and feelings was causing but her body wasn't having it. "Now." she cried to all of them. "Please God now."

It was the most beautiful chorus of screams, cries, and roars that fill the air. Their voices blended so well it nearly sounded as one. Roman shook and felt Celes shake in her arms. Her body tightened around her and wouldn't let go. She jerked hard and kissed Celes more. The emotion that fell upon them came from the men. Both men had laid their love out over both women and Roman's eyes filled with tears.

Celes shook and jerked and cried. She was sobbing as the men came up and laid down on either side of them. She clung to Roman for dear life. She never wanted to let her go, never wanted to fight with her again. She never wanted to lose any of them. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and cried even harder if that was possible. "I… can… stop… crying… I can't… " she cried hugging Roman so tight she was probably going to break her.

Roman had felt it all. Everything Celes was feeling she felt. Everything Lee was feeling, Harry… her own emotion. She felt it all and sobbed. She held Celes as tightly as Celes held her. She felt Harry's arm slip around her waist and pressed his body to the back of hers. The emotion was beginning to be too much for her. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. "I… love…" she trailed off as she blacked out.

Celes bit her lip and shook Roman. "Ro… Roman?" she said and sat up feeling a little panicky. She was so emotionally charged that healer mode just wasn't kicking in. "What did you do? Why is she… what did you do?" she cried shaking Roman.

Harry reached out and grabbed her arm and she looked at him with a mean look and sniffed.

Lee also held Celes and and kissed her temple. "Calm down, little minx. Take a deep breath." He told her. "Here, press your ear to my heart like Roman does. Listen to my heart and calm down."

Celes only struggled for a few more seconds before she started to calm. She was still crying and still shaking but she was clinging to the sound of Lee's heart. "She just got overwhelmed." she was taking deep breaths. "I'm not sure how… to deal with this… I need." she closed her eyes and trembled in Lee's arms and looked at Harry.

Lee held her to his hear. "Just keep breathing and listen to my heart. Let it soothe you." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Let it beat the lullaby Roman listens to." he told her gently.

Celes smiled and trembled and started to hum while she listened and felt her eyes get heavy. "I… need to sleep." she said, but still clung to him. "Dont leave us, stay." she whispered and looked at Harry too. "Please."

"We won't leave. Just go to sleep. We will be here when you wake." Lee whispered. "We will be here."

Celes nodded and pressed close to Roman and pulled him close to her and grabbed Harry's arm that was still around Roman. She fell asleep before she could say something.

Harry looked at Lee. "I really think we broke them this time."

"I think you maybe right." He told him as he looked down at both girls. "Why is it every time we do this something happens?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Maybe its too intense." he said with a shrug.

Lee also gave a smile. "Was it good for you?"

"Mate, I think that was the best yet." Harry laughed.

"I think so too." He gave a laugh too. "As much as it was intended… I actually want to do it again."

"Yes, top what we just did." Harry agreed. "Maybe we give them some time to recover though Celes was… and Roman just passed the hell out."

"Yeah…" Lee smiled bigger. "Now who worked who out?"

Harry laughed and grinned. "Im going to put this point in our book."

"Oh, yeah." he raised his hand to give him a high-five.

Harry returned the high-five and laughed. "High-fives after sex, never in a million years did I ever think I'd share a bed with another man… and you know what its not that bad." Harry laughed laying down and snuggling against Roman.

"Oh, har har har." He laughed anyways. "Me either." he sighed as he snuggled closer to Celes and took in the scent of her hair.

Roman had awakened at the same time Celes' eyes opened. She smiled at her and brushed some of her hair out of face. " _Hi beautiful."_ she greeted her. It just felt more intimate to use their connection.

Celes smiled, she was in a warm cocoon between Lee and Roman. She softened. " _I love when you tell me I'm beautiful. Good morning pretty lady."_ she said back and snuggled against her still deeply snuggled in Lee's arms. " _They didn't leave._ "

Roman looked around and saw they were still surrounded by Lee and Harry. " _Hey, this is our room."_ she pouted. She smiled when she looked back at Celes.

Celes gave a little blush. " _I sort of freaked out after you passed out, and when they finally got me calmed down I asked them to stay. I think… it was okay… I hope it was."_ she said back to Roman.

" _My poor Cel-Bear, you were overwhelmed with the emotion."_ she brushed more hair out of her face. " _I did too. It was why I passed out. I couldn't handle it."_ She leaned over and genlty pressed a kiss to her lips. " _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_ Celes sighed and kissed her again. She was so warm and so happy she never wanted to leave the bed, until her stomach growled and she laughed. She held her finger up to Roman and rolled over to Lee pressing her nose to his. "Time to feed me Chocolate Bear." she whispered to him.

Roman smiled as she watched Celes try to wake Lee. She gave a little moan when she felt Harry's fingers make little circles on her belly. She looked over her shoulder and met his green eyes. She smiled at him and looked back at Celes and Lee.

Lee groaned and pulled Celes closer to him.

Celes gave a little giggle. "If you want I can sing you awake." she whispered snuggling to him. She looked over her shoulder and watched Harry and Roman and smiled at them and then back to Lee. "I'll sing whatever you want."

"Sing twinkle twinkle little star." Lee teased.

Roman giggled. "So cheesy."

"Am not." Lee told her.

Celes giggled at their words and then sang. "Twinkle twinkle little star." she kissed him. "How I wonder where you are?" she kissed him again. "Up above the world so high." she kissed him again. "Like a diamond in the sky…" she kissed him on the nose after that and the lips again. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder where you are." she finished and kissed the corners of his mouth which sprouted into a smile.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I like that." he told her.

"You are still cheesy, Lee." She giggled. "I rhymed. Cheesy Lee."

"Am, not." He grumbled.

"It's cute, Candyman." Roman told him and snuggled closer to Harry. "Harry usually wakes me up."

Celes giggled when Roman called Lee Candyman and blushed. "I like that you like that."

"Candyman? Do we even want to know?" Harry asked burying his face in Roman's hair.

She shivered as she smiled at Lee. "When I'm upset he usually sugar talk me to calm me down. He told Celes to do the same so we decided he is the Candyman. God knows how much I love my sugar." She winked at Lee and licked her lips.

Celes blushed deeper and bit her lip. "Er… yeah." she said.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Thats… kind of funny."

"At least its better than the other nickname she wanted to call me." he grumbled.

Roman smiled as she turned in Harry's arms. "Now we need a nickname for you."

Harry looked down at her. "Oh really?" he asked and heard Celes giggle and looked at the back of her head and shook his head.

Roman gave a little moan as she pressed closer to him. "Oh, yes. Lee is sweet like candy. Harry is a unique taste… You can be sweet, but you aren't."

"So… Im sweet but not sweet?" he asked her and traced his fingers up and down her arm.

She gave a little shiver. "How about Sweet and Sour, I already call Damon Sweet Tart. Celes do you think Harry is Sweet and Sour?"

Celes moaned a little and pressed into Lee. "Hes spicy Ro, like a chili pepper." she said.

Lee quietly kissed her neck.

"Yes, spicy. I like spicy." Roman said as she bit her lower lip. "Adventurous too."

"Spicey and Adventurous… what kind of nickname can we get from that?" Harry asked leaning forward to kiss her neck making quiet work of it.

Celes dropped her head to the side a little so Lee had better access to her neck and ran her hands down his chest delighting in their little game. "Uh, yes… Ro what kind of nickname… Hot Tamale?" she asked looking at Lee.

Lee smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue ring he loved so much.

Roman shivered as she dropped her head to the side, "I like that…" she said a little breathless. "Hot Tamale."

Harry smiled. "Works for me." he said and kissed her while his hand traced little circles on her hip.

Celes suppressed a moan as she met Lee's tongue with her own. She pressed her knee in between his legs to that one of his thighs rested on her core and she rolled her hips against it her heart rate picking up.

Lee shivered and fought not to moan. He was not going to be the first to moan. His hands rubbed her back and pressed her closer to him. He rubbed his knee more into her core.

Roman trailed her hand down to Harry's nipple and gave it a little pull as she rolled her hips. She slid her leg up to his hip to entice him.

Harry pressed the tip of his shaft against her core but didn't enter her, he was going to drag this out a little and smiled kissing her, his tongue making its way into her mouth.

Celes nearly moaned but bit her lip to stop it and looked at Lee giving a little shake of her head. She pushed her hips slowly into his leg and with her hand she grabbed him and began to pump him in the same rhythm she was rolling her hips.

Lee closed his eyes and breathed a little heavier but didn't moan. He wanted to so back. He moved his hips so that he thrust into her hands. He cupped her but and pushed her harder against his knee.

Roman bit her lip as she looked into Harry's eyes and pleaded for him to enter her. She played with his nipple and rolled her hips more. She leaned forward and kissed him again. She loved how he was kissing her.

Harry kissed her and slowly started to enter her. He grabbed her butt and pulled her onto him while he pressed into her and thrusted slowly. He kissed her again when he was deep inside her. He shivered at what she was doing to his nipples but didn't make a sound.

Celes wanted Lee closer without so much as a warning she pulled away rolled him over on his back and lowered herself on him. She didn't care if she gave them up. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes and slowly started to ride him. Still she didn't moan once.

Lee rolled onto his head and bit his fingers into her thighs. He looked up at her bright blue eyes and just as slowly thrust into her. He shivered as her tightness and hotness covered him. He reached up and cupped her breast and rolled her nipple into his fingers.

Roman wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and ran her fingers through his already messed up hair. She pressed her hips tightly against him and rolled her hips then pulled back and slowly pressed forward to him and grind against him. She nearly moaned when her piercing pressed against him.

Harry gave a wicked grin and trailed a hand down to her piercing and played with it the way he knew drove her crazy and was satisfied to see her react right away. She didn't make a sound just sped up as did he.

Celes nearly moaned again, God Lee was good at this. She bit her lip and smiled down at him. She was not going to lose this game of wills. She leaned down and kissed his neck as she increased the rhythm and intensity of their lovemaking.

Lee's mouth opened to moan but nothing came out. He just breathed heavier. Celes was going to drive him insane if she kept it up with this game. He held her hips and gave a hard thrust into her and watched her blue eyes grow. He did it again and smile up at her.

Roman bit her lip and shivered hard. She pulled on Harry's hair as he played with her ring. She wanted so bad to moan but it was a scilent war of will between the girls and guys. Roman rolled Harry over so that she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and took one of his nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. She pulled on the ring with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue.

Harry nearly moaned, he very nearly lost. He shook his head and thrust harder and faster into her now hitting her g-spot with great aim. He was not going to lose no matter what she did to his nipples. He bit the inside of his cheek and continued to stab at her g-spot.

Celes wanted so badly to use the connection to say something, but for once she didnt want cheat to win. She reached down as he continued to thrust hard into her and rubbed Lee's head and then leaned down and kissed him and rubbed his head more.

Lee gritted his teeth as he rubbed up and down her back he slid a hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed slowly against it. He wanted to hear her moan any sound from her but nothing. God this game of the wills was harder than he though.

Roman's made fists onto his chest. Her body shook with the effort to moan. She looked over at Celes and gave her an apologetic look and then moaned loudly as Harry kept hitting her spot and twisting at her ring. She shivered and started to bounce harder onto Harry. She had given in and it wasn't fair. She was going to make sure he payed for it later.

Harry gave a smile of triumph and continued to pound into her pressing up with all his strength to meet her. He was so ready now, but he wouldn't moan and he wouldn't say anything to her. He grabbed her hips and helped her move quicker still.

Celes shook her head at Roman and looked down at Lee more determined than ever to win this. She did something completely out of the blue and so not her, she nearly stopped herself, she got off him turned around and lowered herself onto Lee again and then looked over her shoulder at him with a blush and proceeded to move again watching his face with a small smile.

He grinned back at her as he grabbed her waist and started to thust harder itno her. It was easier for him to control her better when she wasn't facing him. He sat up a little and rubbed harder at her clit.

Roman started to scream out her orgasm as she Harry pounded away at her. She didn't even feel the warns of it. It just came onto her by surprise. He threw her head back and her long her cloaked Harry's thighs.

Harry finally made a loud growl when he came inside of Roman, she was contracting around him and it was so hot he couldn't contain the noise. He rode the orgasm out with Roman watching her shake with hers.

Celes bit her lip, she didn't relent, even when the orgasm was coming. She bit her lip so hard it bled as she came with such a shudder she nearly fell over from it but she never made a single sound.

"Shit!" Lee yelled as he felt her climax his own took him over and he moaned and thrusted a few times into her. Then shuddered under her.

Roman collapse onto Harry and shook more. "I don't like you." She told him.

Harry panted. "You love me." he said looking down at her and running his hands through her hair.

Celes started to laugh as she fell back against Lee's chest. "I won… I… finally won!" she laughed so pleased with herself she wiggled on top of him. "I am a sex Goddess!" she declared.

Lee laughed as he held her. "Little minx!" he told her and kissed the top of her head. He looked over to Harry and Roman. "What happened to you? You were supposed back me here."

Roman laughed and leaned over to wipe the blood form Celes' lip. "I'm not good at the sex games, but I do know how to tease."

Harry chuckled. "Apparently none of us are good at sex games except Celes." he said looking at her.

Celes smiled and brought her hand up to her lip and healed it with a thought. "Sex Goddess, you shall all call me this for the rest of the month!" she decreed feeling pretty damn good about herself. She rolled off Lee into the space between the couples and backed off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips. She was grinning like an idiot. "I love the new me!"

Lee and Roman laughed, "I love the new you too… I love everything about you." he told her.

Roman smiled at her, "Now that is the sex goddess I knew from Hogwarts." She leaned up and bent backwards still on Harry, "Come here sex goddes. "I want more kisses."

Celes giggled. "The Goddess is not told what to do she is simply… " she trailed off as a thought passed through her mind and she pressed her lips together. "Dont call me a Goddess." she shivered. "Something else." she went over and kissed Roman.

Harry sat up and grabbed Roman to him. "What just happened?"

Roman frowned, "Cel-Bear… are you okay? Your emotion just went from 100 to 10 in less then a second."

Celes gave her a little smile. "I just, would rather not be compared to a Goddess is all…" she said and sat down on the edge of the bed her back to all of them.

Lee pulled her further onto the bed. "Don't be upset about it we will call you whatever you want." he kissed her neck. "Come on little minx, lets make you something to eat."

Roman knew what she was talking about. She frowned as she looked down at Harry. " _She is thinking about Hi'iaka, Pele, and Kama… they were Hawaiian goddesses and god. Harry I don't want her upset. Its been so long that she has been really happy. Bring her back."_

Harry sat up and set Roman aside and grabbed Celes from Lee and pulled her into his arms. "Stop thinking. Youre happy right now. Okay?" he asked her.

Celes sighed as she felt Harry's being wrap around her and smiled. "Sorry." she said blushing.

Harry tipped her head up to look at him. "Dont apologize, Sexy… just be happy." he said to her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Yes sir, Mr. Potter." she said.

"Thats a good girl." he said and kissed her nose and cheeks and then kissed her.

Celes gave a deep sigh and pulled away and went to Lee. "Food ho, carry me! I demand this! Oh but first…" she snapped her fingers and everyone had a robe on. "Mmm better lets go!" she pointed to the door.

"First!" Roman said as she stood on the bed. "Fix the damn door." she told Lee and Harry as she glared at them. "And don't ever come back down here unless you are invited. I can't believe you guys." She told them and watched as they fixed it. She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Celes. "Stinken big bad wolves." she muttered.

Celes snorted. "They did make us squeal like piggies though." she said and poked Roman's side playfully.

Roman tried not smile, "That is beside the point… rude, just… rude." she smiled

Lee smiled at Harry, "I don't mind being a big bad wolf. What about you, Hot Tamale?"

"I rather enjoyed it, Candyman." Harry laughed.

Celes giggled and went over to them. "Carry me as if I am royalty." then she changed her mind. "No wait, carry both Roman and I!" she said clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes.

"Do you have a preference right now, or will anyone of us due?" Lee asked as he made a slight bow, "Your majesty."

Celes looked down her nose at him and giggled, how'd the royals do that all the time. "I will take the one with the green eyes." she said with a wink to Lee and kissed his cheek.

Harry came over and swept her up into his arms. "Your highness!" he said and ran up the stairs with her.

Lee swooped Roman into his arms. Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck she gave a little gasp when she felt one of his fingers slid up her thigh and touched at her ring. He gave her a big grin then set her on the stool in the kitchen next to Celes.

"I think my servant just molested me." Roman said looking hotly at Lee.

Celes clucked her tongue at Lee. "You were not suppose to do that." she said and wiggled in her seat because Harry had squeezed her ass before he put her on the stool. She grinned and felt happier than she thought possible. "I love you all so much!"

"We love you too." Roman told her. "Hey! Food!"

Lee smiled at them. "And what do we want for breakfast?"

"I know I want french toast. What about you?" she asked Celes.

"Oh, yes that sounds so yummy… with… oh with all the breakfast sides known to mankind… oh hashbrowns… oh and eggs… fried. Oh… I'm really hungry." she said licking her lips and smiling around at all of them.

Harry dropped a kiss on her head. "And a little hyper."

Roman moaned as she was sitting with her eyes closed. "Sausage, bacon, OH! I want cheesy hashbrowns. I haven't had those in years! And fried apples…" she moaned again as he stomach growled. "The last meal I had was breakfast yesterday."

Lee laughed, "Okay, okay, lets see what I can't do."

Celes grinned. "You will likly have to perform a minor miricle." she laughed and looked around the room her energy burst waining a bit and she started to feel the aches in her body from all the wild sex and groaned. "Oh… Im going to need a long soak." she said closing her eyes and rubbing her shoulder.

Harry pushed her hands out of the way and started to massage her neck and she dropped her chin down and moaned. "I can do that with you later."

"I cant belive Im about to say this but I think I might be sexed out for the time being." she said with blush.

Roman gave a little laugh, "You just need some rest then you will be back. Besides I have a…" She trailed off as she caught herself. "Never mind." she hopped onto her stool and watched Lee.

"You know," Lee said as he looked over to her. "That is the second time you have done that in a week. What are you planning?"

Roman smiled at him, "Last time I planned something you spent the whole day with Celes…" she paused and smiled at him. "Flower man."

Harry snorted. "Flower… is that the other name? Oh thats just…" he trailed off when he noticed Lee glaring at him. "Not cool, so not cool at all. Candyman is so much better." he said still trying not to laugh.

"Poor Lee." Celes sighed and started to hum a song. "I kept him that whole day, we uh… learned our song among other things." she said and then continued the song as if she had never stopped.

"Oh! So are we going to be hearing a song pretty soon?" Roman asked.

Celes looked up at Lee. "I hope so." she said with a smile.

"Oh good." She looked at all of them then cleared her throat. "I would like to announce that I'm going to have to stop sex with you guys for a couple of weeks." she told them.

Celes whipped around so fast she fell out of her stool. "What? Why?"

Harry frowned a little confused. "Uh same." he said helping Celes to stand.

Lee also frowned at her. "The hell you are."

Roman blushed, "Well, I have something I want to do and I think it would be best that I pull myself out for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to keep teasing you but no sex."

Celes rubbed her elbow and stepped closer to Roman. "Ro, what's going on?" she asked.

"Its nothing bad." She looked at all of them. "Oh, God no. Its nothing bad. It will be good. Really good. I just…" She smiled as she thought about it and then remembered that Harry could read her thoughts when they were strong. "Its a surprise, and its good and that is all I have to say. So no sex for me."

"Fuck." Harry hissed as she had started to form a thought then stopped it.

Celes nodded. She decided she didn't want french toast anymore. She grabbed a piece of fruit and smiled at all of them. "I'm going to go to the studio." she declared with a smile. She kissed Roman hard. "You'd better not make me wait too long." she growled going to leave.

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't be upset. I promise to make up…" Her eyes heated up. "Really make it up." she breathed.

Celes smiled and shook her head and kissed her again pressing into her. "I'm not mad, baby girl. Really I just need to go think some stuff out and this is a good opportunity to bow out. I'm just gonna go dance a little." she said and rubbed her face into her neck.

Roman giggled and pulled away, "Good try Cel-Bear." she kissed her again. "Go do your dance."

"I will." Celes said and kissed her again and then Harry and then smiled at Lee and kissed him too. "I'll see you all later okay?"

Lee nodded and watched her leave. He looked over to Roman. "What are you…"

"I'm not saying anything. Its going to be a good surprise. I promise." she giggled as she became excited with it.

Harry chuckled. "Ro, don't think about it too much." he said watching her with a small grin.

She smiled at him, "I will try not to." She frowned at him, "Surprises are going to be more difficult around you now. I don't like you."

Lee frowned, "Why?"

Harry smiled at Ro. "I love you too." and then looked at Lee. "I can read her thoughts if they're strong enough. I can track her with them." he shrugged.

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "Really? When did this start to happen?"

"The tracking thing, I dont even remember when that started but the thoughts thing happened around Roman's birthday." he said with a half smile. "I always know where she is though, no matter what."

Roman frowned at him. "Stinken tracking device." she muttered.

Lee gave a laugh. "That is interesting." he cracked some eggs into a pan. "So what is the plan today?"

"Well I have to go to Rolesque to do some paper work and all that jazz. I even told the girls there will be a small rehearsal today."

Harry smiled at her again. "I have to go to the office today too. I've been out since the twins were born and Kingsly and Ron are freaking out a little." he frowned. "Its like you save the world once from a dark wizard and everyone expects you to know everything." he said getting up and kissing Ro. "Later Candyman." he said to Lee.

"Later Hot Tamale." Lee told him.

" _Remember, if you need help I have your back."_ Roman told him though their connection. She also used her magic to caress him.

He winked at her and nodded and left the kitchen.

Lee smiled at Roman. "Maybe we should go out later tonight. Like a date."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You have been on two days with Harry… well kind of three if you count Christmas. And one date with Celes. I think its time for us to go out on a date."

"I would like that actually. I would really like that."

"Good, then I'll pick you up at Rolesque tonight. Lets say eight?"

"Okay, should I wear something special?"

"Um, just a dancing dress." he smiled at her.

"Ooh, dancing." she smiled at him. "Okay, its a date."

Lee slid a plate in front of her. "It's a date."

Celes had changed into sweats and a tank top and went to the studio. She stood in front of the mirror stretching and then turned on the music and let it take her for a while. She was in the middle of the second song when she stopped and dropped her head into her hands and allowed some tears to spill from her eyes. She sat down and rested her elbows on her knees and cried a little harder. She was helpless, she was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything for Roman but watch her do what she wanted and read some bloody books about it. She wasnt aloud to help, she wasnt aloud to think about it or worry about it because Roman wouldn't have it. Yes she had been beyond happy not even an hour ago but that was an hour ago when she was still riding a sex high. She sighed and looked up at the mirror at her puffy face and growled as another song came on. She stood and started to dance to it listening to it and hating every word of the song. She didn't even know why she had this song on the this playlist. The song spoke of not being sorry for loving someone. She wasn't sorry for loving any of them, but why did the song bug her so much. She stopped dancing and pressed her fingers into her temples and gave a little growl and waved her hand and the music stopped.

Celes needed something, anything to turn off this hurt in her heart. She felt like she was going to split apart and she needed to stop it before Roman caught on and Celes ruined another great day. She pressed her hand to her heart and closed her eyes listening to it beat in her ears. She wanted to feel better, she wanted to be happy like she was an hour ago. " _Come back_ " she whispered in her mind to it but nothing happened and she started concentrating on it and felt her whole body tingle as she felt power surge through her. It was like Roman's power but different and as quickly as it came it was gone and Celes yelped and fell back onto her butt. She rubbed her head, which was now throbbing and moaned laying down on her back. _What the hell was that?_ she wondered to herself and closed her eyes.

Celes didn't know how long she laid there but when she sat back up she felt dizzy and she looked at the door and the room spun, she moaned and laid back down as she heard Lee walk into the room. She sighed, damn it.

He stood over her and looked down at her, "What ya doing?"

"I _was_ dancing… but I guess I'm done." she sat up slowly. "Do you need the room I can leave." she asked softly.

"No, I was actually board. I have nothing to do. Harry left. Roman is at the club. I already gave Damon a hard time, played with the twins, and now I was wondering if you were done so we can go out for lunch."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that. Let me sit just a little longer. The dizzy will pass." she said to him.

He sighed and shook his head, "You have been dancing in here all this time with only fruit and I see no water. You will stress your body that way." He bent down and picked her up. "Shower and then we eat." he told her as he walked out with her cradled in his arms.

"It was more than just dancing and no water and very little food. Something happened… to me" she said to him leaned her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes. "But it was probably just me channeling Roman's powers while i was trying to get rid of the p…" she stopped and opened her eyes and pressed her lips together.

Lee took her to their room and into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water and bubbled. "You are pressing your lips together again." He told her as he set her down and started to undress her. "Just say it. Every time you press your lip together you are thinking something bad."

"I was trying to get rid of the pain in my heart." she blurted and gasped covering her mouth. She blushed.

He gave a little frown then slipped her into the tub. He sat next to her and watched her. "Why do you have pain in your heart?"

"We worked things out, Ro and I did… I'm not mad at her… but shes leaving me helpless… she won't let me help beyond reading a God damn book." she said softly looking up at him for a minute then away again.

"Will you tell me what you found? Maybe I can help… you know a fresh look on what is going on." he told her.

Celes pressed her lips together and her eyes filled with tears. "I told her I wouldn't until she said I could…" she trailed off blowing air out of her nose in an irritated manner.

His eyebrows shot up. "I see…" he didn't say anything else. He wanted to press her especially now but he decided not to. She was still somewhat in between being happy and not. "What else is bothering you."

Celes glanced at him and then away again. "Nothing, just that. Really… I'm just being dumb about the other thing so I'd rather not rehash it again." she said pulling her knees up and hugging them to her.

He sighed, "Which insecurity is it this time?"

Celes smiled. "Not an insecurity, Lee. Really. I'm just…" she sighed. "I'm being stupid, and thinking too much."

Lee gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Whatever it is isn't stupid. If it has you worried about something you need to say it. Everytime you go into that pretty little head of yours you get things twisted around. That is why you _need_ to talk things out."

Celes looked at him and sighed her throat closing up a little. "I dont want to talk about it. Its not mine to talk about okay… it's your thing and Its not mine and I dont want to talk about it cause its stupid that I'm even hurt by it so Im not going to talk about it okay? Im going to push past it and move forward and try not to let it hurt me anymore. Just leave it."

"Very well." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll give you one hour to bath and get dress. Then we go out to eat."

Celes bit her lip and nodded not trusting herself to talk.

He smoothed out her lip and kissed her again. "You still did great this morning." He teased.

She smiled up at him. "I did, didn't I?" she said and beamed a little the happy warming her.

"Yes, I rank Ro as being the first to talk if it comes to sex, then Harry if Ro is with him, then me, and you… you're just locked down."

"I'm a boss, what can I say?" she said with a laugh and started to move around in the water to get the shampoo.

Lee laughed as he walked out to their room and grabbed her robe and a couple of towels. "So, Miss Boss, where do you feel like eating?"

"Lets go somewhere fun and lively. With music." she said eyes sparkling.

"A pub?"

"I could get behind that. I can dance after we eat and you can watch." she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "You like to watch, I know."

"Oh yes, I like to watch a lot of things." He told her as he eyes grew hot and ran over her body that was hidden with the bubbles. "I even like watching you bathing."

She smiled up at him. "I know this too." she said and dipped under the water to get her hair wet. She came back up and grabbed the shampoo and lathered her long hair watching him watch her.

"Why do you women make the simplest of things sexy?" he moaned.

Celes laughed and rinsed her hair and then conditioned it twisting it up on top of her head to let it soak in her hair for a few minutes. "Me cleaning my hair is sexy?" she asked.

"Yes. You cleaning your hair is sexy and Ro brushing her teeth is sexing." He shivered. "I don't know why but… it's just… sexy."

Celes laughed. "I use her toothbrush sometimes she hates it." she shrugged and picked up the loufa and filled it with soap and started cleaning herself.

He moaned again as he watched her. "Then both of you make cleaning your body sexy too."

She laughed again and rinsed her body and hair and then stood up in the tub and grabbed a towel off the pile and toweled off. She bit her lip and watched him watching her again. "This too?" she asked as she lifted the towel to dry her hair.

"I also enjoy watching you and Ro dress." He closed his eyes. "Simple things."

Celes stepped out of the tub. "Then please come and watch me dress." she said and took her robe kissing him as she pulled it on.

Lee followed her and sat on the bed as he watched her pick out some close. She had the same little bounce Ro did when she knew he was watching her. Her hips swayed more and she always took her time making him wait.

Celes looked over her shoulder at him and pulled on her shirt and turned to him slowly buttoning it. She tucked it into the little skirt she wore that came up below her boods and added a belt to make it look like a little dress. She walked over and leaned down pulling on flats and then turned and pulled her hair to one side and combed it out watching him. She smiled and blushed a little at his intensity. "Im just combing my hair."

"Come here." He whispered. "Bring your comb." When she walked to him with her comb he pulled her onto her lap. "My gram said a woman's hair is her crown. The way she takes care of it and the way she loves it can show you what time of woman she is. I have done this for Ro and not for you yet." he told her. "I had told myself when I marry I would comb my wife's hair at least once a month. I enjoy the feel of the silkyness of it and the softness of it too." He gently combed through it and then put it into a braid.

Celes felt her heart swell being included in something so intimate. "Thank you." she said softly looking down at her hands.

He kissed her cheek and picked her up. "Now we must go and eat before I eat you." he declared and walked out the room with her.

Celes gave a little squeal and laughed kicking her legs happily. "Take me away, husband of mine." she said and blushed after she said it.

Lee laughed, "That is different." he apparated them to a pub and set her down. From outside they heard music, laughter, and singing. "Sounds like we found a good one."

Celes bounced her toes and took his hand and walked into the pub and then stamped her feet delightly. The room was full of energy and she loved it. "We need to eat something Irish while we here… oh Shepards pie." she said wiggling her butt.

He nodded as he found them a table. It was close to and exit but he was able to see the full room. It had been part of his security training that made him do things like that. Especially with a place was full like it was now. A waitress came by and asked for their drink order.

"Oh I'll have anything you have on tap." Celes said licking her lips.

"I'll have a beer." Lee told her. He smiled at Celes as he watched her tap her food and wiggle in her chair in excitement.

When the waitress came back to the table with their beers Celes took a long drink of hers and watched some people in the middle of the pub dancing to the lively music the guys were playing on the little stage. She grinned at Lee. "We should all come here sometime, its brilliant."

Lee nodded and drank from his beer. "That would be greate. A double date." He smiled at her. "I've been teaching Harry to dance. He actually isn't as bad as you say. He just needs to calm down and relax."

Celes stopped bouncing and looked at Lee with the tenderness smile. "Really? Oh I can wait to see." she said softly and then stood. "Im going to go dance, get me when the food comes." she said to him with a small smile and went and started to move with the others being swept into someone arms almost immediately. She spun around the floor with them and laughed.

Lee chuckled as he watched her. The way the music swept her away and the way that she laughed and danced around, it seemed like this was the only time that she allowed herself to be free. Not just free from whatever pain but free from her thoughts, and feelings. She… looked like Ro when she was just free. A free spirit to do as she pleased. It was the same way when she had did the tease for them all. She was just free from her thoughts, demons, feelings, and everything else. A wild fire. He watched her so intimately he almost forgot to get her when the food came. He walked over to her grabbed her hand and spun her all the way to their table and sat her down. "Time for a rest, wildfire."

Celes gave him a huge smile and drank the rest of her beer in one long drink and then dug into her food. She ate like a starving person and devoured the food in not time. She leaned back when she finished and picked up the water off the table and drank half the glass with a smile she set the glass back down and watched Lee. "I just love this, its nice." she said crossing her legs at the ankles beaming.

"I can tell." he smiled at her. "And you ate all your food." he shook his head. "I knew you were hungry."

Celes laughed. "You just know things about me huh?" she asked him and bounced when one of her favorite Irish songs started.

"Go on, go dance." he told her as he watched her.

Celes leaned forward and kissed him and got up and went back over and started dancing around by herself until one of the men dancing picked her up and swung her around, before she knew it she was being passed from person to person. She was laughing so hard and enjoying it so much she didn't notice anything but the music and her dancing. She loved it, she wanted to do this everyday, forever."

When someone had started to dance with her Lee became a shark and made sure to watch carefully. It was one thing to watch her dance alone but when it came to others dancing with her he didn't like it. It wasn't the fact that they were dancing with her and he wasn't it was the fact that they were touching her. But when he saw how much fun she was having he forced himself to relax and watch her. Just watching her made him smile again.

Celes finished out the dance with someone she didn't know and smiled up at him. He winked down at her and she stepped away as a slower song started. Celes blew out a breath and started back to Lee when someone grabbed her hand. "Come and dance some more." he said and she smiled shaking her head.

"No thank you, I'm going to go sit with my husband and relax." she said nodding to Lee and the guy dropped her hand. She gave him a little smiled and walked away sitting down at the table as she watched people take to the floor. "Woo that was fun!" she said.

Lee took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and swad with her. "He didn't give you any problems, did he?" He asked eyeing the man.

"No, he let go when I told him you were my husband." Celes whispered breathlessly.

He nodded then looked down at her. He gave her a little smile, "I have a surprise for you."

Celes smiled back up at him. "What more could you possibly do for me today?" she asked with a deep sigh.

"Close your eyes." he told her.

She gave him a little look but then did as she was told.

He swayed with her a few more minutes then smiled when he saw Harry walk through the door. He nodded towards him and he walked towards them. Lee twirled her around and passed her to him. He smiled at him and kissed her cheek. "Open."

Celes' eyes fluttered open and she found herself in Harry's arms and gasped her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't even… Oh." she said softly and pressed her forehead to Harry's chest.

Lee was still behind her. "He really is a good student." He told her. "I know you really enjoy to dance and I wanted you to dance with someone so its only fair that it be Harry." he told her.

Celes reached up and kissed Harry and then turned to Lee and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much. No more… I'm… I love you." she said and pulled away going back into Harry's arms and looking up at him. "I still love you." she whispered.

Harry smiled down at her. "I still love you too, Sexy." he said to her.

"Sorry to bail on our date, Little Minx, but I have to go home and get ready for another date. I hope you two enjoy your time here." He kissed her again.

Celes smiled at him as he left and turned her attention to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder as he spun them around the dance floor slowly. She sighed enjoying it more than she ever thought she would.

Harry and Celes spent most of the rest of the night at the pub. He showed her what he could do which was a lot and Celes made note to thank Lee for the gift later. She enjoyed dancing with Harry so much she decided to make it a goal to make him even better at it.

They ate once more and and Celes downed two more beers before Harry carried her out of the pub. She was singing an Irish limerick at the top of her lungs and when he apperated them back home he had to kiss her to silence her before walking in the house. She giggled against his lips.

"Why Harry Potter, are you taking advantage of me?" she slurred.

Harry just smiled at her and shook his head. He carried her up to the second floor and then cut to the left at the end of the hallway and carried her into a room full of recording equipment. He sat her down on a stood and grabbed his guitar. "You'd better remember this in the morning." he said.

"There will no problem of that." Celes said sobering a little and watching him curiously.

"I've wanted to do this since Christmas, I gave you the damn song book but its… more difficult to work up to actually singing you a song."

Celes' eyes widened. "Are you going to sing me one of your songs you wrote for me?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"I am, no judging. Im not that good." Harry said.

"Youre always good Harry Potter." she said to him and waited for him to start.

"Its called 'We Wouldn't Wait'" he said with a smile and Celes nodded so he'd start.

"One smile, I fall.

One Look and I'm yours.

I'd fight for you,

Die for you. I wish you'd see,

You're everything to me.

Where did you come from?

How did I find you?

If I had known then,

What I know now,

I wouldnt wait.

You pushed me away,.

and I let you, worse mistake

We could have had all we have

Then and still now,

Im glad you returned it to me

The love I have."

Harry went on to sing the chorus again and then changed the chord progression and went into a bridge.

"Don't Wait, thats what I'll say

Say the next time that I want you, I won't let you go away."

He sang the chorus twice more and finished out the song and Celes slipped off the chair and walked over to him, tears in her eyes. "Was it that bad?"

Celes shook her head. "It was… beautiful." she whispered and took the guitar and set it down and then she grabbed his face and kissed him. She pressed close to him. "It was… for me. And only for me." she whispered against his lips.

Harry smiled, "Yes, it is." he said and kissed her again. Her fingers bit into his shoulders.

"Take me to bed Harry Potter." she whispered.

Harry didn't have to be told twice, he scooped Celes into his arms and carried her to her room and they made love until the early morning. When Celes passed out she was so happy and satisfied she never wanted any of this to change. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be the case. She had a nightmare and woke less than and hour later screaming at the top of her lungs.

Roman had just locked up the club and ran to her hidden room to shower. It had been a really fulfilling day. She was able to get to the club early enough to practice her act alone and get it down. Then she rehearsed with the girls and was now getting ready for her date with Lee. She was really excited. She turned on the shower and quickly washed her hair then started on her body. She smiled to herself as she giggled. She was going on a date with Lee. A real date. After rinsing she stepped out the shower and dryer off. She went to her closest and looked over all her cloths. She had clothes for Celes, Harry, Lee, and for herself. She went to her section of the closet and ran her hands over the clothes. She decided on a maroon spaghetti strap dress. The skirt of the dress was mixed with black and maroon colors. She grabbed a pair of three inch heels and walked back out to the room and dresses.

She twirled around and smiled at herself. The dress fit her just right. It pushed her breast up and gave her a nice sway to her hips and body. She went down to the makeup and hair stations and frowned. For the first time in forever she didn't know what to do with her hair. She lifted it but up and look side ways but then sighed. She groaned and just started at herself in the mirror. She didn't have exciting hair color like Celes. It was just long, dark, and wavy. She didn't want to wear it down because she always wore it down or in a braid. She bit her lip and thought hard on weather she should cut it again. The last time it was cut was when she went mad.

 _"Harry, I need your opinion. Should I cut my hair?"_ She asked him through their link as she looked at herself in the mirror.

" _No! Why would you do a thing like that. The long hair makes you more wild… the color alone. No!"_ Harry practically shouted in her head.

Roman gave a little laugh. _"I have a date with Lee and I actually don't know what to do with my hair."_ She then connected with Celes. _"Cel-Bear, should I cut my hair? "_

" _No, dont. You'll be so upset that you did. But you could use your liquorish to give Lee a little shock. Short little curly bob would look so damn… oh I will have to see you afterward if you do that… do that. Use the liquorice. Thats why I've taken to doing when my hair gets unbearable."_ Celes said and she smiled through the connection. She and Harry were sitting at the pub eating the second time.

Roman smiled. " _Thank you my loves."_ She smiled as she took the licorice and did exactly what Celes told her and she watched as her hair changed and curled. Celes was right as she saw it grow short her heart gave a little clench. After it was done she put on a little makeup and her shoes. She look in the full view of herself and giggled.

She felt Lee's presence show up at the club. She smiled then grabbed a shawl and walked down to him. She gave a shy smile to him

"Oh..." he gave a growl and pulled her towards him. "What did you do to your hair?" Lee asked as his fingers slid up her neck to her short hair.

Roman shivered about look up at him. I was thinking of cutting it but Celes said I should use the licorice instead."

He moaned the leaned down and kissed her. "In that case you are forgiven."

She giggled and presses to him. "Why, Lee, did I give you a scare?"

"Ro, you are so unpredictable I dont even know what you will do next. You always keep me on my toes."

"Then I'm doing my job correctly." She wrapped her arms around him and took in his scent. She loves the way he smelled. "Where are you talking me?"

"Come on, and I'll show you." He told her as he escorted her out the club. He apperated them to London. They walked out of a dark alley and went to a building that had a long line to it. Instead of going to the back of the line. Lee nodded to the bouncer and he allowed them in.

"You know that guy?" Roman asked as they were seated on the second floor that overlooked a dance floor.

"Yeah, he worked with me when we were working with Scott."

"Oh, a man with connections. I feel like I'm with a famous person." She teased.

A waitress came by and took their drink orders and walked away. Lee smiled at Roman. "I'm not famous. I'm just know people."

When the waitress came back with their drinks Lee ordered food for them. Roman looked around at the club. It wasn't lively like a regular dance club. It was more of a wine & dine, with the option of dancing. It was very… clean cut and sophisticated. There were little lamps on the tables and everyone was dressed very nicely. It reminded her so much of Lee. Roman smiled as she looked over to him. "It's a grown-up club."

He smiled at her. "Its new from your norm."

"I like it."

"Good because when I'm done here you are going to be mine tonight." he gave a little growl.

Roman gave a little shiver. "It's not going to be that easy. I already told you, I'm out of the sex game for a couple of weeks."

"Not when I'm done."

"Why, Lee. Are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She tease.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't… then again maybe I'll just touch you a little and remind you why you shouldn't." he teased back.

Roman laughed, "I do love when you tease but I am not going to cave."

"We will see." he smiled at her.

When the food came Roman rubbed her foot up and down his leg and ate. There was a nice flow to the club and she liked it. It was nice.

"Come on." He told her as took her hand when they were done eating. He walked her to the dance floor and swayed to the music. "Your hair is driving me insane. He told her. I like that I have lean down and kiss your neck at any time I want."

Roman laughed. "It was Celes' idea. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do with it."

"Really? Well this was a good idea." he leaned down and kissed her neck.

She gave a little moaned and tilted her head to the side for him. "We will both have to thank her for it, won't we?"

He chuckled, "Yes we will." he spinned her down and pulled her back to him. He held her close and she smiled up at him. "Now where did that come from?"

"You and Celes aren't the only one that knows a thing or two about dancing." he told her. He rolled his hips into her and smiled down at her. "I am not going to make this an easy night for you." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered. "Bring it on." she challenged.

For the rest of the night they danced. From latin dances to anything he could remember. It was like a seduction of love to her. Roman enjoyed every bit of it. The way he pressed his body so close to her and made her follow him with it… it was really a turned on in a way she didn't think possible but at the same time he was also sneaking kisses to her. Some times they were quick and hard and others were long and sensual.

Roman moaned as she pressed against him and slid her body up and down every time she bit her lip lee would stop them and take his time kissing her. Her heart rate picked up and fluttered in her chest. He made her feel desired and sexual.

Lee knew when she was ready. The way she touched him and held him knew when she was ready. He took them home and kissed her gently on the lips. They kissed all the way to their room. Once inside he closed the door and then slowly pushed her on the bed. He kissed down her neck and allowed her to hold him close. He kissed her shoulders and used his teeth to slip her dress strap off. Once her dress was off her shoulders he kissed down her her chest. She arched into him when got to her breast.

Roman moaned as she held his head to her chest. She spread her legs for him and felt his hands slip up between her thighs. She rolled her hips to him and gave another moan when his finger touched her on the outside of her panties.

He moaned as he kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and made love to her mouth. She moaned pressed closer to him. Her hips rolled against him again. "Tell me you want me and I will take you." Lee told her.

She moaned again and then his words rang into her ears. She whimpered and pushed him away. "You…" she shivered with her arousal. "Got! You are an evil man."

He smiled at her as he pulled the dress further down to reveal her belly button. He dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled it around. He nipped at at her belly button ring and she moaned again.

Roman used the last of her strength and then pushed him away. She flipped back to the other side of the bed and grabbed her robe. She shook with arousal and glared at him. "Be prepared. This will not be easy for you." she told him. She slipped off her dress and panties right in front of him then slipped into her robe. She swayed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she walked around him and allowed her hands to slid down to his body. She cupped his crotch and then gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you later."

Lee growled then tried to chase her but she squealed and ran out the room. "Teasing Wench!"

Roman laughed then entered Damon's/media room/ the twins room. She smiled at a tall Damon feeding Matt. He smiled up at her. "Hi Mummy."

"Hi Sweet Tart. I"m sleeping here with you for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" He frowned. "You aren't mad at anyone are you?"

She laughed, "No, I'm teasing them and they are trying to get me back." She crawled into his bed and cooed at Matt who was sucking greedily on the bottle. "They are getting so big. You are taking really good care of them."

Damon smiled up at her. Then he frowned. "I'm kind of worried about Mum."

"Why?"

"Well, she hid in here too but the whole time she was in here, she helped me by telling me what I should do but she never picked them up." Damon said as he looked over to Amy. She was starting to doze off.

Roman smiled down at her and ran a gentle finger down her cheek. She made a baby sound and sighed. "It will be okay. I will talk to her and see what's going on." When Matt was done eating. Roman took him and burped him. She put him down in his cradle and watched both Amy and Matt fall asleep. She smiled at Damon and hugged him to her as she laid down next to him. "Good night, Sweet Tart."

"Good night."

Celes sat an hour after her nightmare in bed with Harry still wide awake

"Sexy, you have to tell Roman about this." He whispers again.

Celes gave him an irritated look. "No, I promised I wouldn't say anything to Lee even if I have nightmares about... Kama taking her away. Until she says I can I'm not saying anything. And I'm not guilting her into it with these nightmares. Don't say a word to her." She said and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going, it's nearly 2 in the morning?" He asked.

"To the studio, I won't sleep for another hour or so at least so I'll see you in the morning." She said and went over and kissed him. "I still love you."

"I still love you too." Harry said letting her leave the room.

Celes went to the studio and turned on some music pulled on some tight cloths she'd left for dancing in and danced for an hour and a half. When she finished she laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

A couple of weeks had gone by and everyone was cornering Roman when she least expected. They all had nearly made her cave, especially Celes when she used her picture porn on her. Evil woman. She walked into the kitchen and found Celes bopping around making a sandwich.

"Hey Cel-Bear." Roman greeted as she sat on a stool watching her.

Celes turned still bouncing to the song in her head. "Hey, Baby girl. How are you today?" she asked and she stifled a yawn.

"I'm doing good." She watched her more. "How is Amy and Matt?" She asked her.

Celes stopped dancing and looked at her like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Fine." she said stiffly.

"Really, what color eyes do they have?" She asked.

Celes flinched and then scowled. "Why does it matter? You see them all the time you know." she snapped turning away from her and gripping the counter closing her eyes as the stab she'd felt lately came back.

"Cel-Bear, you're their mother. Have you even held them?" She asked softly.

Celes felt tears fill her eyes. "I cant." she whispered.

"Why not? They love you and miss you. I may not be able to speak with them but I do feel their emotions. You never had a problem holding your babies before. What's changed now?"

Celes turned around and looked at her. "I was really miserable during my pregnancy Roman. I had double the everything during the pregnancy. And I was powerless. I couldnt even do a basic healing spell without getting light headed. It… they were born and all I could think was thank God Im not having to deal with them anymore… and its horrible so Ive not thought about it." she said and bit her lip closing her eyes.

Roman was shocked. That didn't sound anything like Celes. Celes had love for everyone. "I... I know you are a healer and all but I think you should go see Aside about this. You sound nothing like yourself."

Celes' eyes opened and she looked at Roman as tears spilled out of her eyes. "I want to hold them… love them… I want to… I just can't." she said and pressed her hand to her heart. "Its hurts, this had never happened. I've had so many babies and everyone of them… Oh…" she covered her mouth. "I'm depressed." she said eyes wide.

"I didnt mean to upset you. I dont know much about these things but Addie needs to know... if you want I can go with you."

Celes bit her lip and nodded she reached out. "Please." she whispered to her.

Roman took her hand and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her forehead and held her fora bit. "Is she working today?"

"That woman works every day. Best partner I could have asked for." Celes said with a sad smile. "Lets go now, I want to start feeling better… and I want to hold my babies… without looking at them like they're strangers."

She nodded and they apperated to the clinic. They were show into a room and Roman just held her and waited. "Addies she's broken... well not broken just tweaked." She said when Addie entered the room.

Celes explained her feelings and how she was dealing and Addison nodded. "I can fix that." she said and smiled at Roman. She wrote out a script. "Its a low dosage itll help you manage it until you work through it yourself. Youll be fine in a few months you wont even know it happened to you at all." she said handing Celes the script. Celes smiled and then hugged her.

"Thanks Addie." she said to her and smiled a little.

"Thanks Addie." Roman smiled.

"Come on, lets go home… well fill this and then go home. I need a nap." Celes said and yawned. "I have some things I need to get together for Harry and Lee's party too."

Roman nodded. Then followed Eleanor. She had a few ideas for them too but she wasnt sure just yet. "Can we make a little date out of it?"

Celes gave her a huge smile. "I would love that! I miss my Ro time." she said hugging her.

Roman squealed and hugged her tightly. "I love how you call it your Ro time." Because she was excited and couldn't help it she kisses her.

Celes pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "You know, Ro time also includes that I totally want you." she said pressing her hips to Roman's.

She moaned, "I want that so bad, but not right now." she kissed her and wiggled closer to her. "A few more days. I promise."

Celes moaned and kissed her again not caring that they were standing in a crowded street she brushed her fingers over Roman's breasts. "Please." she begged her.

She whimpered with the need to give in but she pulled away. "We can't… not yet." she kissed her one more time then smiled. "Come on, I need ideas to get Lee and Harry something. I don't know what to get them."

Celes groaned and followed her. "You totally suck, I'm just singing for them at the party. One song for Harry and one for Lee… I might dance but… I dont think so." she said with a little smile.

Roman smiled and wrapped an arm around her like a boyfriend would his girlfriend and walked down the street with her. "I want to give them something unique to their names. Candyman and Hot Tamale. But I don't know." She smiled down at Celes. "Lee really likes when you wake him up by singing."

Celes blushed. "I like to do it, I dont wake up Harry that way… I dont actually do that for any of you but Lee…" she said trailing off. "I like to wake Harry up more… creatively I guess… usually you know with some kind of sex act… and you ive been waking you up in the mornings I just kind of do whatever feels good at the time." she said and kissed her cheek as they walked. "You could get them a half hot tamale covered and half candy coated cake…"

Roman gave a laugh and held her tighter. "That is a thought. Or I can give Lee some candy underwear, and Harry a red hot underwear. They will just have to find a way to take it off me." She laughed then she sobered and looked down at Celes with wide eyes. "We can do that together."

Celes moaned. "I love the idea of the two of them eating candy panties off of us… get to the chewy caramel center with you." she said nudging her with her hip.

She shivered, "And the sweet juice honey with you." she said hotly. "I think we need to go to an underwear shop."

"Yes please, but only if you try them on and model them for me." Celes said into her ear.

Roman bit her lip and shivered again. "I hope we don't get kicked out." she told her as she dragged her to one of her favorite shops. "You pick some out and I'll pick some out. Then we will meet and both try things on."

Celes giggled and shivered and pulled some green and blue ones down and rushed to the back and wiggled as she waited for Roman next to the big changing room.

Ro grabbed some maroon and purple ones and went to the back She winked at Celes. "Ready?"

Celes laughed and opened the door looking around to make sure no one saw them then ducked in behind Roman and giggled. She watched as Roman made quick work of her cloths and Celes started in on hers slower so she could savor watching Roman. "Lee's right, the simple things." she muttered.

Roman stood straighter and looked over her shoulder at her. "Lee has been watching you too, huh? Well then," Roman slowed down and made a show of it. She wiggled her hips slowly as she pulled up the underwear. Then she turned to fastened the corset. She adjusted her breast and did a slow turn. "What do you think?"

Celes stood transfixed on Roman, her mouth was slightly. She swallowed. "Buy… buy that one." she stammered and continued with the one she was trying on. She pulled the push up bra in place then pulled the sheer nighty over it and gave a little smile.

"I like that one too." she bit her lower lip and ran her hot eyes over her body. "I really like that one."

Celes moaned a little. "Come over here and show me how much you like it then." she whispered.

Roman walked to her and looked down at her. Her fingers touched her lightly. "The unwrapping is going to be fun." she whispered as she slid the sheer nighty off her. Her fingers fluttered up her arms to her back. she caressed her and slowly unhooked the pushup

Celes looked at her with hot eyes and pressed her hips into Roman's. "Please, Ro. I wont tell them if you won't." she whispered into her ear as she trailed two fingers over the top of her breasts.

She moaned a little. "I can give you sex but not me." she whispered. "When you see the surprise there won't be no holding back." she kissed her and caressed her lips with her tongue. "I predict you will be first."

Celes bit her lip and dropped her head back and nodded. "You're so right." she shivered and then jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Do you need any help in there?" someone asked and Celes bit her lip blushing and holding back a laugh as she looked at Roman. " _Answer, I'll sound like a woman in heat."_

Roman smiled, as she picked up one of her other little outfits and stuck it out for the sales woman. "I need this in a green and maroon." She told her then closed the door. "Come on, I want to pick out candy underwear then we can get something to eat."

Celes was shaking with desire and silent laughing and nodded. "Lets just uh…" she whispered and shook her head and pulled her clothes back on. That was really thrilling and she would have to remember this little situation for a later date. "I can eat…" she said rubbing her belly. "I have to before I take this pill anyways." she said.

Roman smiled as she quickly changed. She ended up buying the one Celes liked for her birthday and getting the nighty number in green and maroon for them both to wear for Harry and Lee. Then they giggled through the candy underwear and picking out the same thing.

Celes bought a few things while they were in the sexy candy shop because she was looking for a laugh. She and Roman found a little outside Cafe and sat down to eat lunch. Celes ordered herself a sparkling water with lemon and a very appealing looking spinach salad with some kind of chicken on top. She smiled across at Roman. "So you want to hear what I'm going to sing?" she asked.

Roman ordered a lemonade and a turkey croissant sandwich. "What are you going to sing? I love to hear you sing."

Celes smiled. "I know, I'm like a little song bird more than a Hawk. I thought for Lee though I'd sing a song called 'Naked' not dirty though… and for Harry 'I do love you.' from the Coyote Ugly movie." she said with a small dreamy grin.

Roman smiled at her. "That sounds perfect."

Celes dropped her head to one side. "I hope so, the songs are so different… but they both speak to how I feel about each of them… I may just chicken out all together and buy them bloody keychains." she said and rested her chin on her hand watching Roman drink her lemonade silently thanking Lee for the tip to sit back and watch sometimes. She'd have to try it with the boys sometime.

She licked her lips, not sexually, and set her drink down. "Don't do that. We all enjoy to hear you sing. That is the perfect gift. Better than what I'm planning." she smiled. "Your's is more personal."

"Oh, Ro. Your's is plenty personal. I promise they will like both gifts, hell I think we could give them brown sacks and they'd be thrilled." Celes laughed.

"I think you may have a point on that." she laughed. She sighed and looked over Celes' red hair and blue eyes. There were plenty of times she reminded her of a mermaid. One that sings and dance. "I think the next time we have a date I want to dress you up again." she told her.

Celes bit her lip and smiled. "I loved being dressed up by you. You know exactly how to make me feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. For instance right now every man, and two woman are only looking at you. That always happens when we go out. Everyone looks at you and they don't even see me. I hate it because you're mine, and they shouldn't be aloud to look at you." she gave a truthful smile.

Roman gave a little frown as she looked around. She rolled her eyes. "They don't matter." she said as she looked back at Celes. "You matter. To me you _are_ the most beautiful thing in the world. You always have. You… remind me of magic. Like, if it had a face it would me yours." she gave a blush as she looked down. "You also remind me of a mermaid."

Celes reached across the table and took her hand. "Thats sweet, you always say you can't express yourself that well but you do it all the time. You just… you're amazing and I love you." she said to her as the waitress brought their food Celes released her hand and started to devour her salad. She was halfway through when she gave a giant yawn.

Roman smiled at her as she ate and watched her eat. When Celes yawned she smiled. "Was there something else we needed to…" she trailed off and smiled bigger at her. "You know, I wish I can make you pocket size and carry you with me everywhere."

Celes gave her a startled smile. "Why?" she asked giving another yawn.

"Because… I don't know I just want you with me all the time so I can hold you and squeeze you." She smiled. "Don't pay me any attention. I'm being silly. Did we need to get something else before we go home?"

"No, I think I have something that will go over the underwear you bought nicely." she stood and dropped money on the table and offered her hand to Roman. "And baby girl none of your ideas are silly. I love that you have them." she said and kissed Roman.

Roman moaned and kissed her back. "I love you she said against her lips. She sighed as she pulled away. "A few more days."

"I love you too, and the gloves are so coming off. I swear I've attacked Lee or Harry more times than I can count because I want you so bad." she said taking her hand and leading her to a safe location to appreciate from.

Roman laughed when they got home. "Make sure you take your pills." she brushed some of her hair back. "The twins miss their Mum. Damon is ever worried about you too."

Celes bit her lip and nodded, "I'm going to go take a nap, then maybe this afternoon I'll got visit… " she said softly drifting towards the library.

Roman caught her hand and kissed the back of her hand, her palm and each fingertip. "I don't like when you take care of yourself. So if you need anything let me know. I'll take care of you if you need it."

Celes smiled at her. "I will, I'm just going to sleep in the library okay? Why dont you come get me later and I'll cook dinner tonight. Tell Lee." she said and stepped to her and kissed her.

She nodded and watched her go to the library. There was something that was off about her. It wasn't just the baby blues but there was more and she wasn't saying. she felt it. Roman sighed as she walked to the kitchen and found again, both Harry and Lee. "I'm telling you, two so need a man cave… isn't it ready yet?"

Harry gave a laugh. "Yeah it is, Lee just spends alot of his day in here and well hes my mate and when you and Celes are off doing your girly bits… we hang…" Harry shrugged and looked at Lee. "Maybe we should go play video games and ignore the woman like we're american men." he asked with a laugh.

"Oh, yes. I think that will be fun." he teased.

Roman frowned at them. "You two aren't allowed to ignore us." she pouted. She then smiled and frowned as she bit her lower lip. "Celes said she is going to make dinner after her nap. We went to the Addie to help with with the babies. Addie said she had the baby blues so she gave Cel some stuff to take. Said she would be good as new in no time and she won't even remember she had them."

Harry frowned at Roman as he thought about the nightmares Celes was having, he had missed the signs because he was so focused on her nightmares. "Damn it." he muttered.

Lee frowned as he looked down at his feet. "I think there is also something wrong. She won't say but there is something bothering her." He looked at Harry and Roman. "Most of it has to deal with what she found out about that missing research."

"Lee, please." Roman told him. "I told you when I'm ready I will tell you, but this… Harry and I are handling this."

He sighed. "Fine,"

Harry gave Lee an apologetic look and turned to Roman. He opened his mouth to tell her all about Celes' nightmares but then shut it again. "Well I hope she gets better, Damon's been taking care of the twins since they were born… I didn't even notice she wasn't actually interacting with them… "

Roman nodded and put her head down. There was so much going on yet at the same time nothing. She bit her lower lip and then looked up at them. "We got your guys's gifts for your birthday." she teased as she changed the subject.

Lee smiled, "That is in a few months." he told her. "What I want to know, is when are we going to have our go at you? You said a couple of weeks and its been just that."

Roman smiled up at him. "A couple more days."

"Roman… you're killing us."

Harry moaned. "Really you are, I don't think I can keep up with Celes for much longer… she like a wildfire." he said shaking his head.

"Awe, Hot Tamale can't handle a little wildfire." she teased him as she cupped his cheek. "Poor baby."

Harry turned his head and snapped his teeth at her fingers. "I will bite you." he said in a very low sexy voice.

Lee gave a sly smile. "I think I should hold her down and then maybe we can finally get to her." he growled as he took a step towards her.

"Hey…" she warned. "None of that."

Harry gave a little growl also and grabbed for her but missed when she dodged away. "You're better at this than Celes… " he said, but he was only half trying. If wanted he could get ahold of her quite easily.

Roman raised a brow at him and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, if I was trying to get away you could catch me." she challenged.

"Oh, I hear a challenge. I think we may have to prove her wrong." Lee said as he took a few more steps towards her.

"Hey, no double teaming… wait! I can take both of you with no problem. Want to know why? because I'm that good." She said raising her chin defiantly.

Harry gave a little smile and shook his head. He apperated behind her grabbed her around the middle and turned her around and pulled her close to him and kissed her. "You know I can keep up with you Roman." he growled making sure she shivered then he pushed her to Lee's waiting arms. "Shes all yours mate." he laughed and strolled out of the kitchen.

Lee laughed as he turned her around and kissed her. "I may not be able to keep up with you, but I know how to drive you crazy." he growled and licked up her neck.

Roman shivered again. "Cheating," she moaned.

He laughed and nipped at her ear. "We will keep waiting though." he said as he brushed against her crotch and walked away.

Roman shivered and moaned. "I was supposed to the one teasing everyone." she pouted to herself. She sighed and went back to the media room to Damon and the twins.

A few nights had gone by and Roman was getting excited. It was finally the night of the big surprise and she had to fight hard to keep from thinking about it. She noticed every time she started to think about it Harry would become quiet and concentrate hard on trying to perfect that power. He growled at her every time she stopped. She kicked Lee out the kitchen right before dinner so she could plate everything. She had sent a couple of plates to Damon. For an extension of herself he really did eat a lot.

Roman hummed to herself as she plated dinner. She was being bad and she enjoyed it. By request Lee cooked chicken wings and vegetables. She had wanted to do a trick she had seen was done in a picture. She placed the chicken and vegetables on the plate just so that it looked like two people having sex on the plate. She laughed out loud when she looked at all the plates. She picked up the plates and went to the dining room where Harry, Lee, and Celes sat at, drinking their wine and talking.

"Dinner time!" she announced.

"It was dinner was done before you kicked me out. What were you doing in there?" Lee asked her.

Roman set a plate before him and heard him cough. She smiled as she set a plate in front of Harry then Celes. She sat down with her plate and drank her wine. "Eat up."

Celes spit her wine out when she looked at the plate and she heard Harry laughing. "What is this?" she asked scandalized. She was blushing.

"What does it look like? Chicken wings, and veggies." Roman said as he started to eat but smiled.

Lee was still stuck as he looked at his plate. "It just… looks so wrong. How can food look so wrong?"

Celes turned to him. "Right!" she said to him.

Harry shook in laughter and looked at Roman. "I love it, you little nymph. Just love it." he said still laughing.

"Thank you." She told him. "And it _tastes_ even better." She told them. "So maybe you should just _eat_ them." she teased.

Lee groaned. "Teasing wench."

Celes looked down at it one last time and moved the food around so it look less provocative. "Better." she did the same to Lee's and smiled up at him. "Better, yeah?"

Harry still laughed but took a bite of veggies. "Youre right it's quite tasty."

Lee smiled, "It's better," he said. "I must admit, it did… put the meaning to aphrodisiac." he laughed.

Roman smiled widely, "That was the point." she winked at him.

Celes smiled and took a bite of food and sighed. "Good chicken." she said softly.

Harry laughed again. "Its good… I really liked the dressing of the plates… they looked like little Celes'" he said shaking when she gave a scandalized gasp.

Lee shook his head. "Adult conversation at dinner, this is different." he said.

"So, tonight you all will come to the club. I have a special show for the three of you."

"I love surprises… " Celes said and looked at Roman with hot eyes. "I can work the bar tonight some too." she said licking her lips. She was pretty happy despite the nightmares. She had started spending more time with Damon and the twins.

Harry smiled slowly. "This is what we've been waiting for isn't it?"

Roman shook her head at Celes. "No working, Cel-Bear. I want you sitting with Lee and Harry so you can see the whole show and also have a 'running' chance." she told her.

"A running… chance? What are you doing?" Celes asked as she took another bite of dinner.

She gave a giggle, "Something really bad." she teased.

"Every time you plan something really bad you…" he moaned and closed his eyes. "Are you performing?"

"Why, Lee, You will have to wait and see."

Celes shivered and shook her head. "If I have to sit with them during… oh this is going to be…" Celes shot up and smiled. "I need to go change." she sang and skipped out of the room.

Harry shook his head, he was playing it cool waiting for Roman to slip up. "I look forward to whatever you have planned." he said almost lazily.

Roman smiled at him as she rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. "I have been working really well on not thinking about it. So try as you may but you won't know."

Harry gave a slow smile and crossed his arms over his chest. "In a few hours, that won't matter anymore." he said winking and getting up. "Im going to go help Celes get ready for tonight." he said giving her a look that said more than those words and strolled away.

She shook her head and looked over to Lee. " _You_ have to promise to stay put until my performance is done." she told him.

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Promise!"

He sighed through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her then nodded. "Okay, I promise, I will wait until _after_ the performance."

Roman smiled, "Good. You are going to enjoy this."

After dinner Roman went to the club first. She helped with the girls with all their costumes and did what she normally did. Lee, Celes, and Harry all sat in the audience and watched the show. It was now her turn. The girls helped her into her dress, did her makeup, and put her hair up on her head with a pile of curls and some of the curls spiraled down. She stood in a maroon colored dress, on the side wing. She took a deep breath and then stepped out on the stage. When the curtains raised she gave a seductive smile. Her eyes found her two husbands and wife. She gave a wink at them as the music started. It was in that moment her nerves left her. It was just her and her lovers.

"You've been a bad bad boy. I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy.

There's no need to feel no shame. Relax and sip upon my champagne

'Cause I wanna give you a little taste. Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy." she sang as she danced around. "I'll give you some oh-la-la.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi? I got you breaking into a sweat.

Got you hot, bothered, and wet. You nasty boy.

Nasty naughty boy." She danced some more and started to unhook her dress, which was just wrapped around her.

When Roman started to unhook her dress Celes, who was already breathing heavy started to get up but both Harry and Lee put their hands on her thighs and held her down she gave a frustrated moan as they both began to massage her thighs as they held them. Both were straining against their need to get up.

"Oh baby for all it's worth.

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind. Now if you're ready, come and get me

I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving. Hush now, don't say a word.

I'm gonna give you what you deserve. Now you better give me a little taste

Put your icing on my cake. You nasty boy." She dropped her dress and gave a little shake. Next she pulled off her gloves and caressed them against her skin. She winked at Celes and smiled. She still had an underskirt to shimmy out of.

Celes gave a growl and tried to get up again by pushing the boys hands away but they both held her firmly in place by her thighs and she growled a little too loudly.

"Oh no, oh there I go again. I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad.

So let my body do the talkin'. I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving.

Ohh ha! Come on daddy! Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah. Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar." she moaned out as she took off her other glove. "I got you breaking into a sweat.

Got you hot, bothered, and wet. You nasty boy." she shimmied and rolled her hips.

Celes reached down and cupped both boys manhoods at the same time but they just both hissed and squeezed her thighs harder. She gave a moaning squeal and bit her lip as her legs spread a little. She let go of the boys and slumped back in her chair with a humph. She was going to get to Roman first damn, and they were going to pay for holding her down.

"Nasty naughty boy, Naughty boy. Oh baby for all it's worth.

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind. Now that you're ready, give it to me

Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving. Now give me a little spanking." She smiled at Harry and started to untie the underskirt and rolled her hips again.

"Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got? Come on now, don't play with me.

Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty. Boy don't you make me wait

Now you better give me a little taste. Put your icing on my cake

You nasty boy." she allowed her her underskirt to pool at her feet. She was now standing there in a corset that dipped low to her belly button, showing off her belly ring. She was also wearing black lacy boyshorts that nearly showed her ass. She bowed and swayed off stage. Once she was backstage she quickly ran towards her office with a squeal.

As soon as Roman was off the stage the boys released Celes' thighs and she shot up gave them both a look and ran towards the office. She was only a few feet in front of them when she mounted the stairs. She felt them grab for her and laughed because there was nothing to grab she was wearing a skin tight dress. She made it to the door and opened it feeling like she was on fire she turned closed it and locked it with her magic and she turned and pressed her back to the doors breathing deep and closing her eyes. She opened them and saw Roman. She stalked across the room and grabbed her face and kissed her hard pushing her against the place where the secret panel opened. She laughed when she heard the boys banging on the door.

"They won't blow it up this time, too many muggles." she whispered.

Roman laughed as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back. "What…" she moaned. "Did… you… think?" she said between kisses.

Celes moaned in response. "God, Roman… dont ever do it again Ill…" she trailed her hand down to the front of the underwear and dipped her fingers in to tease her piercing. "Okay do it again but next time… I want to have a private show." she moaned and kissed her as she played with her piercing.

Roman moaned loudly as she rolled her hips. "I…" she shuddered as her moans became louder. A few weeks with no sex and being teased as well as teasing was a toll on her. "I… will...Oh, God!"

Celes kissed her again and pressed her face into her neck and continued to work Roman over. "Youre going to come before you get to do anything else. Its going to be hard and fantastic." she growled out and slipped her fingers into Roman pushing her panties down and using her other hand to play with her clit and piercing.

She started to shake as she bit her lower lip. She was feeling her orgasm coming she wanted to prolong it. Her body, however thought differently. She screamed out and shook. Her knees went weak and she started to slid to the ground.

Celes went down with her and smiled at her. "I love the way you do that." she said kissing her. "We should probably either let them in or go into the room… you choose I'm up for both."

She still shook as she panted. The thought that they would all take turns made her shiver. "They… can wait." she told her. "You three will wear me out tonight… starting with you." she kissed her and smiled. "I told you that I predicted you would be first."

Celes smiled and stood pulling down her short little dress and offering her hand. "They held me down those jerk faces and I will make them pay dearly for doing it. I'm going to make sure they pay but first I'm going to allow you to worship me while I do the same back."

Roman shivered as she took her hand. "I like worshiping your body." she smiled as she opened the panel and pulled her in. "Where did you get that dress?" she asked as she slid her hand over her breast.

Celes shivered. "If I told you… I'd have to kill you." she said and kissed her walking her into the hidden room. " _Wait your turn damn, and stop banging on the door."_ Celes sent to the boys before the panel closed.

Roman crawled onto the bed and willed her butt. "What about my outfit? Do you like it? She teased.

Celes grinned and nodded. "Id like it better on the floor." she growled and followed her onto the bed.

"Would you like to peel it off or magic it off?" she teased as she ran her hands over her body. She bit her lip and stood on her knees as she faced Celes. She reached out and touched her again. "I really like that dress." she whispered.

Celes moaned. "I wore it for you." she said with a little laugh. "When I came down the stairs Harry fell out of his chair and Lee dropped a glass. Must have done something right." she snapped her fingers and Roman was naked and then she pushed off her shoes and crawled over and stood on her knees pressed herself to Roman's body and moaning. "God you are so sexy."

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. "I'm going to enjoy peeling this off you." She said as she started to pull at it. She kissed down her neck to her shoulders. She scraped her teeth against the swells of her breast. She she pulled further down they popped out. She moaned as she took in one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh God." Celes dropped her head back and grabbed Roman's face. "This is the best, we should so have sex the way we like the most…" she moaned and gave a little squeal.

She gave another moaned then pulled bottom of the dress up and pushed the straps down so that the dress bunched around Celes' waist. She pushed her down then got between her legs with her legs. She pulled on the dress for leverage and pulled her towards her as she pressed her core to hers. "Oh, God!" she moaned.

Celes moaned loudly and looked at Roman. "God, this is so erotic. I love it, I love you." Celes said and rolled her hips her heart rate picking up.

"I love you too." She moaned as she rocked against her. "Oh, yes…" she moaned. "Yes…" she loved the way Celes felt against her. The way she rubbed against her she knew was the same for her. Then the way the felt so powerless against each other on how they made each other fell. She moaned loudly as she rocked faster.

Celes bit her lip and closed her eyes. Every Time she touched Roman lately her whole body lit on fire. She moaned loudly and then started to scream. She couldn't get enough of this. She would give up men if it meant she got to have Roman all the time. She would in a heartbeat… shed be very sad though if she did. She laughed and screamed out another moan and pressed harder and rocked faster still.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rocked just as hard and just as fast. "Oh!" she screamed. The piercing was the best thing she ever got. She was so loved how everything felt. Her juices mixed with Celes' and she screamed more. Just the feel of how things were going she knew this was going to be one of those exploding kind of sex.

Celes screamed out her moans along with Roman. "Oh God, Oh God… Roman." she felt the pressure she always felt and knew her orgasm was going to overtake her very soon. "Ro… Roman." she gasped out and looked at her.

Roman's eyes made contact with hers and it was in that moment they knew. Always together. More than ever. Her orgasm spread through her body and she screamed as her juices gushed. Her toes curled and her back arched but she pressed hard against Celes, never letting go.

Celes screamed along with her and felt her whole body tighten and jerk at the same time. Her fingers curled into the bed cloths. She pressed into Roman as she did her. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed her whole mind leaving her body for a minute.

"OH!" she screamed again. Her body jerked and she felt herself blackout. She didn't know for how long but when she came back her body was still shivering and jerking as she laid limply on the bed. She felt Celes still between her legs still jerking and shaking. "Oh, God… that was… amazing." she breathed.

"Yes, it really was." Celes said taking deep breaths. She pulled back and pulled up the dress over her head and laid her naked body against Roman's body and snuggled close to her tracing little circles on her belly. "I think that I could do this forever. I think I could have _always_ done just you and I forever." she whispered.

tears prickled Roman's eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. I had thought the same about you since fifth year. It's what I've always been trying to say. I love Lee and Harry and I would be so hurt now if I had to give them up but if I had you…" she held Celes. "You make me feel things the others don't. But they also make me feel things you can't."

Celes smiled. "I know exactly what youre saying baby girl, I… think me being your soul mate.. I think it…" she whispered but stopped because her eyes filled with tears. "You know, I know you love me and that the boys love me… but me being this close to you… I think it hurts them sometimes." Celes said tracing her stretch marks.

Roman gave a little frown, "Why? We… have been together since first year. It only makes sense we would be this close."

Celes sighed and looked up her. "I'm going to tell you something, I shouldn't tell you but I have a hard time not saying everything to you at some point. Roman, Lee he wanted to heal you third year… he wanted this." Celes said biting her lip. "He gets it, and it works for all of us but I feel terrible when I think about it."

"He… he wanted to be jointed with me?" she bit her lips as she looked away. "But he… never said anything. Even then he didn't speak up… it just felt right for you to step up and do so."

Celes sighed. "We already talked about it, I already told him all that. He seems better about it. But it was kind of an eye opening thing to hear from him." she laughed. "Even back then I blundered all over you and Lee didn't I?" she asked still laughing. "Celes, the human wrecking ball."

"No," Roman told her as she cupped her cheek. "No, you aren't. You are Celes, the great healer and Saving Grace. If Lee really… he would have stepped up and said something. We were children and he was… well, is, three years older than us. As much as you two think you need to learn to push it aside and speak out what you want." She ran her fingers over Celes' throat. "For a woman who enjoys to sing, you rarely use your voice to say what you really want."

"Thats because what I want can hurt you. Can upset Lee, and can just confuse Harry sometimes." she said softly shaking her head. "Im happy if you are."

"It's not fair." she whispered. "I feel like I say everything that I like and want and you don't. Sometimes I just… Lee is the same way. never really saying what he wants." She sighed as she laid back down. "I love you and I want to make you as happy as I am. I want your own happiness to be known."

Celes laughed a little. "You know I think that may be mine and Lee's problem we are too busy trying to do what the other wants that we don't ask each other for what we want… and I've just gotten used to being what everyone wants me to be." she shrugged. "I just like it...I mean most of the time…" she said and yawned, she'd have to go soon to avoid sleeping.

"I think you should love what you do, not like it." she snuggled closer to Celes. "I love you and for you, I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it may upset me in the end i always do. You know that." She kissed her forehead and pressed closer to Celes. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the side of her breast. "You are getting tired, aren't you?"

"Mmm, but there are two very horny boys out there who want at you and we are in here having a heart to heart. Payback is sweet. And I'm really glad you want to make me happy but I can't hurt you… I hate hurting you. Its like hurting myself… I love you more than anything…" she shivered at what Roman was doing to her side.

"It's what you needed." she told her. "I love you and I just…" She sighed. "I just love you. Payback is sweet… and it sounds like my payback may be sweet too." She laughed.

Celes laughed as she heard the boys, they finally got past her spell. "They are here, should I leave or stick around?" she asked sitting up and kissing Roman from above her bringing her leg over and straddling her.

Roman smiled up at her as she placed her hands on her hips. "I like this position." she giggled. "If you want to stay then stay." she brushed her hair up and smiled. "You look tired, Cel-Bear. If you want, we can go home so you can sleep." She gave a wicked grin. "They can wait a little longer."

Celes smiled down at her. "You are the best, but I'll be fine really. Let em come." she growled as the panel opened and the boys burst in. She giggled. "She's mine boys, and I've been told to speak my mind and you can't have her unless I say!" she declared wiggling on top of Roman.

Roman gave a little moan. She bit her lower lip as she reached up and cupped her breast and ran her thumb over her nipple.

Lee walked around the bed so that he could see. "Celes." he growled.

Celes moaned and arched her back. "If you… want her you have to.. to go through me." she said and shivered. Harry growled and tried to pull her off the bed but she pushed him back with her magic and made him sit tieing him up. "Sit for a while, Harry Potter." Celes moaned.

Roman gave a giggle as she looked over at him. She smiled as she looked back up at Celes. "I love this dominating part of you." she told her.

Lee stood a step towards them. "You had enough time with her, Cel."

Celes turned to Lee and rubbed a little against Roman. "Then tell me you want her instead of just assuming we know." she said to him with a delighted little smile.

Roman gave a little moan when Celes wiggled on her.

"God damn it, Cel. You damn well know I want her and I want her now!" he growled as he walked over to the bed.

Celes giggled and pushed on his chest when he came close but changed her mind and balled her fist in his shirt and pulled him close to her. "Tell her that everyday. Okay." she said and kissed him and then looked back down at Roman. "He can have you tonight, Harry can have you tomorrow. I'm going to get him to take me home." Celes said and letting go of Lee she leaned down and kissed her. She picked up her dress and kissed Lee again. She got off the bed and pulled the dress on and went over and sat down on Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck. "I want to give him sometime with her… that I gave him… I know its weird… but I'll explain later." she kissed him.

"Okay fine." he growled. "Have at it mate I guess I'm going home." Harry said and laughed.

Lee nodded as he looked down at Roman.

Roman giggled as she wiggled on the bed. "See you tomorrow, Cel-bear." she told her.

Celes untied Harry and blew Roman a kiss and they apparated out of the room and home. She crawled onto the bed and fell asleep instantly and Harry looked down at her and sighed and crawled into the bed with her. He was sick of keeping his wives secrets. He pulled her closer and laid with her for a while till he fell asleep too.

Lee too a few breaths then looked down at Roman. He moaned as he he looked down at her. He was standing above her head. She was spread nude for him and he was just standing there. What was wrong with him? He wanted her. he wanted her so much he hurt.

Roman looked up at him, "Come lay down next to me, babe."

He nodded as he walked around the bed and crawled next to her. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I… I want you. I always wanted you." he whispered.

"I know you do. I know." she soothed as she wrapped her arms around his hand and rub his head. "Tell me what's really on your mind. Tell me what you really want."

"I want you, I want Celes, then I want everyone to be happy. I… know its wrong and I know I'm maybe crossing lines but I want you all to me. I want the bond you have with Celes."

Roman kissed the top of his head. "You have a specil bond to me. You can't have that bond."

He looked up at her. "I want you. I have always wanted you. I… feel like we don't have that special bond. You have one with Celes and now you have one with Harry."

"You feel left out?" she cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his lip. "I wanted you to have a special bond with Celes. I wanted you two to mend your broken relationship." She nodded at him as he started to shake his head. "Yes, Lee, it was broken. Then you both think too much that you both can't say what you really want from each other. You are just too… in your mind. I'm not saying its a bad thing, I'm just saying you get too… lost. This is the same conversation I have been telling you since before we got married. You are too lost in my. Your will is my will. I want you to be your own person. I want you to speak your mind, rage, rant, for God's sake, have some fun. You stay at home cooking for us, don't get me wrong I love that you want to take care of us, but what else do you do?"

"I works security…"

"Yet again, for _me_. Did you want this job? I mean is this what you _really_ want? I opened a business because I love to tease people, I love that women can have power and drive men wild. Celes loves healing and helping people. She opened a clinic. Harry works as an Auror because he loves to fight against dark wizards. But what do you love? What do you enjoy?"

"I… I love the kitchen. I love that you demand I cook something for you." he told her. "I do enjoy cooking."

"So, why don't you open a restaurant? We can call it Lee's Kitchen of Love. Or Candyman's restaurant."

Lee gave a little laugh.

"You are my mate. The one man I could never shake. I had eyes for only you. Did I tell you I knew you were at Kingscross Christmas break my sixth year?"

"You… knew?"

"Lee, I know when you leave the house… I know when you are two miles away from me. So, of course you I know when you are around me. You feel my emotions and now you feel Celes' emotions."

"Actually… I don't. I observe her and I know she is upset." He raised his arms and allowed his markings to show. "I feel your emotions but her markings claim me as her's too."

"Really?" Roman asked as she ran her fingers over her markings. "Maybe that is the way of the mates." she told him.

Lee wrapped his arm back over her. "I feel you all the time too. I always feel your emotions, no matter how slight they are. How do you do it? How do you deal with all the emotions and not get lost in them? The slightest of your sadness I feel and I want to make you happy. I felt so torn with Celes was pregnant with Miles. I wanted to please her and you. You wanted me to be with her and make her happy because you wanted her happy. But when then I got so involved and so out of sorts I… forgot about you… well not forgot but… I lost your emotions. Then you came into the kitchen and attacked and it was like the jolt I needed. I was able to feel you. I know how scared you were on the inside. On the outside you were stuck on the jealousy and insecurity. It was one of the reasons why I had attacked Damon. I knew he was controlling you and I wanted him gone."

"It's hard. I know. It's really hard. I want everyone around me happy too but not everyone can be happy or will be happy all the times. It's why I have to leave things alone or leave people alone. Especially Celes, she is always a ball of emotions. She needs the time to figure out her emotions and then to deal with them. I may help her along the way but in time she needs to do it for herself."

Lee nodded. "You are my first priority. I want to make sure you are happy and protected." he looked up at her again. "You haven't allowed me to do that. You haven't allowed me to protect you."

"I have too, allowed you to protect me."

"No, you haven't. You have gone to Harry with this whole dream issue and I'm not appart of it. I am the one that found the issue in the first place and you have pushed me out. I want to know what's going on."

"Lee…" She bit her her lower lip. "You have to look at this through my point of view. Try to understand my personality and your personality. When it comes to me you become this… overprotective, overbearing, he-man, 'I'm going to hid you in a cave', kind of man. I love that you do that but this is not the time for that. I need patience more than ever. I need to figure this out on my own. When I do I will let you know. I promise."

He sighed and laid his head back down on her chest. "I love you, you know. Its why I do the things I do."

"I know, and I love you too. Which is why I do the things I do."

He smiled as he looked at her, "Like how you tease us?"

Roman smiled, "Exactally why I tease you. Especially you. I love teasing you the most." she bit her lips when he started to reposition himself between her legs. "Remember when we started teasing each other before we got married? I miss that the most."

"Oh, do you?"

She moaned as he kissed between her breast. "Yes. I liked how you played my games. You make them exciting for me. I do something and then you do something."

"And when I do something to drive you wild what will you reward me with?" he asked as he kissed down to her belly button.

"You tell me what I want." she told him as she rolled her body.

He smiled as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. "I want another date." he told her as he dipped it again. "We go dancing again." he swirled his tongue around her ring. "I want you to wear the big flowy dress and mee in a tux. Then For the next time I win, I want to go swing dancing." he dipped again.

"Yes." she whispered. "I'll do it."

"What do you want when you win?" he asked as he started to make love to her belly button. "Anything you want."

Roman moaned as she rolled her body again and then held his head to her. She panted as her climax started to rise. "Please," she whispered. "Please."

Lee chuckled, "What do you want?"

"I want you to finish!" she nearly screamed.

He laughed as he dipped his tongue again and sent her over the edge. She shuddered and held him to her. She bit her lower lip and looked down at him. "I want you to make love to me like you did the day we woke up together. Then I want you to take me somewhere and let me run around in my leopard form. And I want you to take me to different places and snog me. Just like how you would pull me into classrooms fourth year. How we couldn't get enough of each other."

he growled as he kissed further down her body. "I can do that."

Roman moaned as his mouth found her core. She rolled her hips as she shuddered. His tongue swirled around it and his teeth gently pulled on it. Roman gave a scream and rubbed his head. "Oh God… Please… again."

Lee chuckled as he dipped his tongue further into her. he played with her ring and then pulled on it again as he growled.

Roman rolled onto her head as she climaxed took over. "Oh, God… that was good…" She told him as she rolled her hips again. Her hands slid down to her breast and she massaged them. "You make me feel so good."

"use your magic," he told her as he kissed up her body and swirled his tongue once more over her tongue ring. "Take my clothes off."

She did as she was told then rolled him over and smiled down at him. "My turn." She told him as she kissed his neck. She nipped his chest down to his abs. She licked the lines that v down to his manhood. She heard him hiss and she smiled. She did it again and he nearly jumped. "I found my new spot." she moaned. She took his shaft into her hand then licked the blunt head. She looked up at him as she swallowed him.

Lee moaned as he rolled back onto his head. He laced his fingers into her hair and pushed her down on him. "Fuck!" he moaned.

Roman gave a chuckled and it vibrated through him. He moaned again and started to to pump into her mouth. He Still held her her hair to him as he did. Roman sucked on him every time he pulled out. She loved the taste of him and loved that she was able to drive him crazy. She pulled back and took a deep breath. She laughed at him as she moved his hands away. "You have to calm down." she told him.

He growled at her, "I'm going to make you pay for this." he told her as he tried to pull her down again.

She laughed, "Lee, I will tie you down,"

He growled deep her, "So help me God, Ro…"

Roman swallowed him again and he moaned as he shook his head.

"You are going to… kill me." he moaned and thrusted up. When she gently ran her teeth up his shaft it was the last straw he had come in that moment.

Roman laughed as he licked her lips. "You like with I do that, don't you?"

Lee growled and pulled her towards him. He kissed her hard as he rolled her over in one swift move he entered her. Roman rolled onto her head and nearly screamed. "You like when i do that, don't you?" he told her as he threw her words back at her.

She glared at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes, Dad…" she squealed as he kissed her and started to thrust into her.

"No phrases!" he growled.

Roman panted and nodded. "Yes… yes…" She moaned as she rolled her hips into him. She kissed him and nipped at his lips. Those awesome lips she loved so much. She sucked on his bottom lip and then gently bit it.

Lee growled as he pulled away and flipped her over. He raised her hips and thrust into her. He leaned over her back and licked up her spin. She squealed as she arched away from him. He chuckled as he gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled it as he thrusted into her.

She moaned as she rocked back into him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she allowed the pleasure of what he was doing fill her. When his hand slid around to her piercing between her legs she started scream out her moans. Her body shook as she climaxed.

He chuckled as he continued to work her. "You like when I do that, don't you?" he told her. he moaned as he thrust more. He loved to use her same words and methods against her. Lee bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to work her into another orgasm. When he heard her scream again he roared out his own climax. He collapsed on her back and they both went down shivering.

"You… are… trying to… kill me…" Ro told him.

He laughed as he rolled off her and pulled her onto him. "I wasn't trying to kill you. I was paying you back for what you did today."

Roman laughed as she settled between his legs and pressed her ear to his heart. "You were." she sighed as she held him.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, butterfly."

"I love you too, flower."

He groaned and then laughed. "Only too you." He yawned and held her tighter to him.

She groaned and laughed. "I want more of your bear hugs too." she told him as she closed her eyes.

"More bear hugs… I can do that."

The next day Lee and Roman apperated home. lee kissed Roman as they walked through the door. "I think I'm going to run a bath." She told him as she nipped at his lips. "Will you join me?"

"I'll beat you there!" he told her as he picked her up and set her aside. "If I get there there first you have to massage my feet." he told her.

"Oh yeah!" She appereated in front of him and ran up the stairs, "If I win you have to paint my toenails." she told him.

"No cheating!" he told her as he ran after her.

"Really!" Damon growled as he appereated in front of them. Roman slid to a stop and Lee knocked into her but held her. "I just put the twins down for a nap and now both of you are running around and making so much noise!" he hissed at them.

"Sorry, sweet tart." Roman told him.

"Sorry," Lee told him.

"Keep it down." he told them as Harry and Celes came out of the room the far end of the hall. Damon nodded and apparated away.

Roman giggled as she turned to Lee, "You got us in trouble." she whispered.

"Me? You were the one that was screaming and squealing." he told her.

"That is because you started to chase me."

Celes and Harry approched them and when the stopped Celes leaned back into Harry's chest tiredly. She had managed to get to sleep until about four in the morning then had another nightmare and woke up Harry and they had been up since. This time Harry had really pushed for her to tell Roman about the nightmares, telling her he was tired of all this secrecy between them all. She had told him no firmly and surprisingly he had backed off. They then proceeded to have their favorite kind of sex, the make up kind, and dozed until they heard Roman and Lee out in the hallways.

Celes pulled up the shoulder of her robe and smiled at them and looked at Lee. "Did you enjoy my gift?" she asked him.

Lee smiled, "Yes. Sorry if we woke you too." he told him and wrapped his arms around Roman.

"No worries, mate, we were up." Harry said wrapping an arm around Celes' waist as she pressed her lips together. "Had a nice morning of it too." he said and kissed Celes' ear. She shied away a bit but didn't say anything just stood a bit tensely hoping Harry wouldn't say anything about her nightmares.

Roman smiled at her as she cupped Celes' cheek and brushed her cheekbone. "You look tired still. Are you not sleeping well? I can make you a sleeping potion, if you want."

Celes pressed her lips together again and relaxed a little. "Im fine, no worries. Just little odd dream woke me is all." she said softly looking down and pressing her lips together again. Harry hugged her tighter and she took comfort in it and looked back up. "I wanted to… give her to you last night to say thank you for Harry." she said to Lee.

Lee frowned a bit then it hit him. He smiled. "It's okay, besides, me and Harry had fun together."

Roman frowned, "You and Harry having private time together?"

Celes gave her a smile. "Lee is teaching him how to dance… or taught him a lot already I should say, because I want to dance with my husband." she said softly and shrugged.

"That's so sweet, Candyman." Roman said looking up at him. She then looked at Harry, I would have loved to have watched the teaching." she winked at him.

Celes laughed, "I would have too, but I think you would have been the only one aloud. Im really critical when Im teaching. I probably would have pissed Lee off in the first ten minutes for saying too much and gotten myself kicked out." she shrugged.

"Im still not that good." Harry said with a laugh.

"Not pissed off, only annoyed." Lee told her. "And you are good. I told you, think positive."

Roman smiled, "If Lee taught you I'm sure you are pretty good. I had to take dancing but I never really connected with the ballroom cause I didn't have a partner that was really good. But I did it to please my father. My hula on the other hand is one of my favorites."

Celes smiled at her and looked at Lee imagining him ballroom dancing and then she imagined Harry doing it with him and laughed. "Okay, new subject. Its too early and my mind just went to a super dirty place. I know that Harry still gets a turn with you, and I wanted to bake for a while today." Celes said pressing her lips together again as she thought about why.

Lee smoothed out her lips. "I can help you."

"Wait!" Roman said then she walked over to her room she shared with Lee and stepped in side. "I win and you have to paint my toenails."

"You little cheat!" he told her.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Thats how the game works, Chocolate Bear." she said and turned to Harry and kissed him. "Please don't… you know." she whispered.

"I wont, Celes I already said I wouldnt until you're ready." he said and kissed her again. Celes smiled up at him and walked over to her room to change quickly and then came back out with a grin at Roman she went to her and kissed her deeply. "I want to finish later with you."

"Ooh, and encore with Cel-Bear. I like that."

"Hey, don't forget about me." Lee told her.

Roman smiled at him, "Of course not. Besides you have to paint my toenails."

He growled at her as he walked over to her and kissed her. He dipped her as he kissed her and she squealed. "You still cheated but I will comply."

"That's right, you have to comply."

Lee shook his head as he stood her on her feet and held out his arm to Celes. "Shall we?"

Celes wiggled and then walked over and took his arm. "I like the dippy kisses." she said to all of them and then went off with Lee as they heard Harry growl and pick up Roman.

Celes leaned on Lee's arm as they entered the kitchen. "I haven't decided what to bake just yet, something dark… maybe chocolate." she said and smiled at him.

He smiled at her, "You know what I like? I like your chocolate mousse cream pie." he winked at her.

Celes shivered as the memories of the last time she made one of those shot through her mind and nodded. "Lets make that." she moaned.

"This time we can hold the sex on the side or we can use it later after we eat at least a whole slice." he grinned as he sat on the of the stools and watched her.

Celes smiled and started pulling things out for the pie. She looked back at him with a little smile. "So no sex in the kitchen this morning, you must be punishing me." she said playfully grabbing the double boiling pot to make the filling.

He smiled, "No, I just want a slice. Besides, it don't look like you can handle sex in the kitchen… what was your nightmare about?" he asked.

Celes stiffened. "Just silly insecurities cropping up is all. I'm fine. I could have sex right now and be just fine." she said to him.

Lee wasn't buying it. "Why won't you tell me what your dream was about? Insecurities or not, don't you think you should talk it out?"

Celes turned to him with a sigh and pressed her lips together. "I can't, I do… but I can't. I promised…" she whispered.

"Okay… so you can't tell me about your dream. "What about the passage you found? Will you tell me that at least?"

Celes walked over to him and took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I want to tell you, but I promised Ro I wouldnt. I want to tell you so bad, I hate not being able to… but its not mine to tell and I promised… Im sorry." she said to him.

"So you can't tell me about your dream and you can't tell me about what you found, is there anything you can tell me?"

Celes flinched. "I love you." she said softly.

Lee sighed, "I love you too." he gave her a little kiss. "Make me my pie." he teased.

Celes smiled and kissed him and then went over and started mixing things for the filling. "You could roll the pie crust out, I already have some premade in the fridge." she said looking at him over her shoulder with a smile. She looked back down at her the pie filling and furrowed her brow she hated this. She hated not saying anything, she hated keeping things to herself when she knew that she should say something. She stirred a little faster as her anger spiked.

"Hey! I want the filling too." Lee told her as he was rolling out the dough. "If you are going to mess up my pie you might as well start talking."

Celes gave a little smile and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said to him softly. She watched him roll out the dough and watched how his arms rippled as he used the rolling pin. She bit her lip and turned back to the filling mixing in the chocolate and moaning a little.

"Is it ready to taste?" he asked. "I'm going to start acting like Ro. I want to taste too."

Celes laughed and took the spoon she was using out of the filling and walked over to Lee, she used her finger to take some off the spoon and offered it to him.

He leaned over and sucked her finger. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, that is how I remember it."

Celes moaned as she watched him and smiled. "Chocolate pie is great when eaten off bodies." she whispered pulling back a little feeling a little shy.

He gave a chuckled. "Yeah, but I still want a slice before I licked it off your body… if we get that far."

Celes shivered and leaned forward picking up the rolled out dough and putting it over the pie dish she pressed it in biting her lip she turned to the filling and dumped it in as well and then turned to another bowl and quickly threw together whipped topping and put that one top. She smiled at him and picked up the pie and carried it to the fridge. "An hour, we must wait." she said to him. "We could set a timer." she said and wiggled her butt at him as she opened the door and slid the pie in.

He laughed as he gave her a gentle tap on the behind. "Timer is set. Now, the question, is what you would like for dinner?"

"Oh? Hmm well I dont know. Anything I can eat off of you will do fine." she said looking him up and down and grabbing an apple from the basket and taking a bite.

"Maybe I should take another play out of Ro's book and make some food porn." He smiled and laughed. "Can you believe she did that?"

Celes laughed with him. "I can actually, I really can." she said and kept laughing.

He shook his head. "Teasing wench." He thought about what he was going to make and pulled out some stakes. "I saw something in my cookbooks when i was taking care of Ro. Twice baked bake potatoes. That should be good with some steaks and veggies."

"Mmm those are the ones you bake cut in half take all the filling out mix it with some yummy bits put it back in the skins cover it with cheese and eat. Oh yes those are quite tasty." she said to him with a smile. "I will eat those." she sobered and stepped over to him and touched his chest. "I… told Ro about your whole… thing about the soul-mates business last night… I didnt mean to I was just having this moment with her and it just sort of spilled out." she said scrunching her nose.

"Oh…" he told her. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It wasn't exactly a secret but he didn't really want Ro to know either. "So… is that how it works? I have sex with you, then talked to you and then you will tell me what's going on?" He didn't want it to sound a little snappy but it still did.

Celes stepped back flinching. "I'm not a whore, Lee. I don't sleep with people for their, or my secrets…" she said eyes darkening.

"I didn't mean it that way." he told her. "I know you aren't a whore." he sighed, "Just ignore me. I still need to eat. I haven't eaten since last night."

Celes' heart went out to him, not too long ago she was on the outside of all the Roman stuff too. She stepped back towards him and offered her apple. "I only took one bite, you can share if you'd like." she whispered.

He gave her a kiss, "No, you eat your apple. I'll make something. Maybe you should eat a real meal too. Last time you you had only fruit, you want to dance all day and didn't eat nor drink anything until I dragged you off to lunch."

Celes smiled at him and leaned on the island as he started to cook. "I liked that, it was nice. Do you know what I think about now? How much I wish I could feel what you and Harry are feeling all the time instead of only when we connect. I mean… I just think it would make things easier." she said with a sigh.

"You think so?" he told her as he cracked a few eggs. "It drives me crazy. Don't get me wrong, I like feeling Ro's emotions but every time she is sad, depressed, or stress I want to swoop in and make her happy. I asked her about it last night. She feels all our emotions but I only feel hers."

Celes stood up straighter and looked at him. "I haven't felt her emotions all the time in a long time. Unless they're really intense it's like they sit on a back burner for me." Celes whispered. "but when they come forward its so overwhelming I just want to protect her and I don't want anything to ever happen to her. Shes mine and no one can hurt her. Not even me. Did you know Harry can read her thoughts? He told me about that this morning."

"Yeah… They told me a couple of days ago." he frowned as he added butter to the toast. It brought him back to the same thing he was talking to Ro about. He felt as if he didn't have a special bond with her. What was his place with her? He made her plate and then slid it to her as he sat down with his.

"Im sorry." Celes whispered noticing his change. "I didnt mean to upset you. I just dont think its fair is all."

"Unfair that he can read them or unfair that she can't hide things from him?" he asked.

Celes looked at him toast halfway to her mouth. "Both." she whispered.

He nodded as he ate. "Yeah it must suck to have someone read your thoughts. I mean the mind should be a sacred place to be you and say all the things you, mean or nice."

Celes nodded taking another bite of food. "I agree with that… I just… I don't know I don't like it… its not their fault though so its hard to be legitimately upset about it." she said softly.

"Harry can read her thoughts, you share her soul… why does she even need me?" he asked as he picked up his plate and set in the sink. "She even keeps me out too." he shook his head to cleared it. "Don't listen to me. I'm rambling again."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes and she slipped off the stool and went over and hugged him. "She needs you, more than you will ever know. You have her heart, you do. Youll always have that. Lee you had her heart way before she was ever mated to you or I was her soul mate. You are the boy that she loves forever and always." she said to him pressing her face to his back. " _I_ need you." she added barely loud enough to hear.

"I know she loves us equally but is it wrong to want her to love me more?" he took a deep breath and turned to looked at Celes. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. This is a depressing conversation. We should do something fun."

Celes looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I'd like that." she said letting the other subject drop.

"Well, you go get dress and we will, go out and do something." he told her and kissed her again.

"I like dates with you, they always surprise me." she said and grinned. "Give me like ten minutes and I'll be right back." she said and kissed him excitedly. She ducked out of the kitchen ran upstairs and changed into a little skirt and a flowy shirt over a mid drift tank top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on flats and breezed back into the kitchen in record time. She grinned at him. "Ready."

Lee smiled at her. "That was fast. Come on. We can go into London and you can help me pick something out for Harry's birthday... maybe a gag gift from WWW."

Celes giggled. "Sounds good, mind if we stop off and see the twins first. I need to kiss their little cheeks before we go." she asked him.

"Not at all." He led her to the media room and smiled at Damon. He had the twins in his arms and was talking softly to them.

Celes smiled at Damon and took Amy from him kissing her. "Mama loves you." she said smelling in the baby. She smiled and handed Amy to Lee so she could take Matt and do the same to him. "You want to watch them for the rest of the day, and then I thought tonight I could take them for a few hours." she said to Damon rocking Matt allowing him to teethe on her finger.

Damon gave a frown and went to protest but he looked around and shrugged. "I guess... but make sure you bring them back in four hours. Thats their next feeding."

Lee gave a chuckle. "Look at the little brat being all protective."

Celes gave a sad smile. "He wouldn't have to be if I hadn't been such a mess lately." she said softly and went over and set Matt down in the crib set up in Damon's room. She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you my little Prince." she whispered to him as she watched Lee carry Amy over and lay her down as well.

He shrugged. "Its no big deal. Once I found their connection it became easier to take care of them. I play a lot of music. They like that. They even sing with it sometimes."

"I sang a lot when I was pregnant with them." she whispered looking down at them. "I always had a song in my head, always do." she sniffed. "Okay we have to go, Ill be back to get them later though." she said kissing Damon's cheek again.

Lee ruffled up his hair and smiled when he complained about it. "Off to London." He told Celes and apperated them out.

Celes clung to Lee's hand as they entered one of the high shopping areas. "Where to first, I'm just a passenger on this ride today." she asked him.

"We will go into..." he trailed off when he saw an empty building. "Stay here." He told her as he walked over and looked into the window. It was for sale and it was pretty close to Rolesque. He walked into the ally and apperated inside. He took a quick look around and gave a little nod. Roman told him he should open a restaurant but he thought it would be too big a leap. But a small cafe would work then he would still have time to go to Rolesque. He jotted down the number and went back to Celes. "Sorry about that." He told her.

Celes shook her head up at him. "No, its okay… why were you interesting in that building?" she asked.

He gave a little shrug. "Last night Ro said I should do something I love. So I told her I loved to cook. It may have started out to be a necessity to keep her alive but it bloomed into something I really enjoy. So she suggested I open a restaurant or something." He told her as he led Celes to Diagon Alley.

Celes smiled as she watched his back in front of her. "Thats brilliant, Lee." she said. She liked that idea, a lot. "It'll be a success, your cooking is the best Ive ever had." she said to him.

"That place is small and its close to Rolesque so I was thinking a cafe to start me out should work and then I would still be close to her if she needed anything." He gave a smile over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Celes nodded. She dropped his hand when they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and followed him to the back where they did the tap brick thing, as she called it, and entered the Alley. It was full of people today. Celes took Lee's hand again so she wouldn't lose him in the fray as he headed to WWW.

Lee held her hand tighter. " must admit I'm glad Damon isn't with us this time." He said against her ear and then kisses her cheek. "We need jelly beans. Harry was telling me that every time he got a box it never fails, He got some crazy flavor that out him off for a while." He chuckled.

"I remember how he was about them in school. He had a love/hate relationship with them." she said shivering a little at his closeness. "I think after we should find a dark corner and have a snog." she whispered.

Lee chuckled as he tilted her head up and started to kiss her. "We can have a snog here." He said against her lips.

Celes moaned and turned around lacing her arms behind his neck and kissed him deeper pressing her body to him. "I guess youre right." she said and was greeted by a cat call from the door of WWW. She looked over and blushed but didn't see who did it.

Lee had ignored it and continued to kiss her. Harry and Ro never cares where they snogged and he was beginning to understand why. If you want something why hide it? He pulled away and enjoyed the why Celes' lips looked swollen.

Celes smiled up at him shyly, she had noticed the little shift in him and she liked it. "Are we going to go buy the Bertie bots? Or do we find a dark corner… so we can do other things." she said and kissed him again moaning against his mouth.

Lee laughed as he took her hand and spun her a couple of times. Then he pulled her back against his front. "We can probably do both." He said into her ear. He nipped it them walked away leaving her to sway and think that over. He pulled down a few boxes of jelly beans and look at the boxes.

Celes watched him for a few seconds dazed and then blinked and shook her head a little to clear the fog. She bit her lip and smiled, she walked over and took one of the boxes from him and smiled up at him. "Chocolate Bear, you are so bold today. I like it." she whispered brushing her breast against his arm as she turned to give him the box back.

He took the box, pulled her to him so he could hold her and cupped her breast. "Behave yourself and help me pick something out for your husband." He told her.

Celes shivered and gave a little moan. "Yes sir, Mr. Jordan." she said in a low voice and pulled away a little. "What are your ideas?"

"Well one the girls at the club was telling me of this idea about a movie basket. You get all these snacks and candy the person likes and wrap up in a gift basket... but lately I was thinking about making it into a sex basket. You know... putting different things he can try out on you and Ro. But I wanted a big case of jelly beans to give him. He is bound to run into some crazy bean more than once."

Celes giggled. "I _love_ the sex basket because it ultimately benefits Roman and I… and the bertie bots deal, we can ask Georgie how much hes got." she suggested to him with a smile.

Lee smiled. "Maybe we should throw in some canary cream for good measure too." He told her as he walked her over to the counter. "Is George in today?" He asked the salesperson.

The salesperson nodded pointing to the top story of the shop where George was talking with a group of customers. Celes smiled as she watched her cousin work. "Chocolate… some kind of chocolate should go into the sex basket." she whispered to Lee leaning close. "He like dessert with sex." she licked her lips.

Lee laughed. "Okay. Weasley, get your butt down here. We have birthday prank that needs your attention." He called up to George.

George turned and grinned at the two of them telling the customers he had to go attend to them. He came down and hugged Celes tightly and then offered a hand to Lee. "What kind of prank, Jordan?" he asked.

"One for Potter. He has been using me for jokes too long and I want to get him back. I do need a case of jelly beans though."

"An entire case, I could probably do that. As for birthday pranks, I can help with that too." George said grinning.

Celes shook her head as she watched them. "You two look like you're back at Hogwarts." she said and kissed Lee's cheek. "Talk, I'll be over here considering the Pigmy puffs."

"Dont get too attached." He told her with a smile and followed George. By the end of the shopping trip I'm WWW, he had a basket full of stuff. He was going to add a few cream puffs to the sex basket for good measure too.

Celes looked up as they came over to where she was standing in front of the 'unicorn poop' display. She was having a little laugh at it, considering getting some for Harry. "I cant stop laughing at this… its just chocolate with edible glitter but its so funny." she shook with laughter.

"Thats one of our popular items right now." George said, he was trying to to laugh.

Lee gave a chuckle. "What will you think of next?" He looked down at Celes and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on. Let's get some lunch. Thanks again for your help George. I'll makes sure Ro stops by later in the week."

"No problem, mate." George said and nodded.

Celes looked up at Lee. "Lead on." she said and wiggled a little against his side.

Lee took them to a cafe out so of Diagon Alley and sat them at the table outside. He gave Celes a smile as he looked through the menu.

Celes smiled back at him and suppressed a yawn looking down at her menu. She chose to eat a sandwich with soup and sparkling water with Lemon.

Lee chose a lemonade and the club sandwich. When the waitress left he leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs. "So you are going to give Damon the night off of baby duty." He teased. "He seemed to look a little lost when you told him."

Celes smiled. "I'm easing back into it with the twins. I… its hard to explain really. I dont feel like a did a few days ago about it but I still feel it. I hope it starts to go away soon. I love them so much." she said leaning back and rubbing her heart.

"Of course you do. They are your babies. Besides you can't just rush into things. You need to feel better and then be comfortable with yourself. You've always been like that."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "You always know what to say." she said with a smile. She took a sip of her water and smiled at him. "Im sorry about earlier, in the kitchen. I didnt mean to upset you… really. I need to learn to censor myself sometimes you know?"

"You seem to censor yourself just fine when it comes to promises." He grumbled under his breath and changed potions in his chair. "Forget about it. I haven't been feel too well lately so I've been a little snappy."

Celes blew out a sigh through her nose. "You know I'm actually not very good at keeping secrets. Its killing me that I can't say anything to you. _Im sorry_ I cant, I want to so I can stop… feeling like a shithead all the time." she reached across the table and felt his head and took him in. "You're not warm."

He pulled away from her. "Don't worry about it." He told her and took a drink of his lemonade. How did they get back onto this subject again? He was so irritated with her. She had told him everything she knew then when she found the missing research it was like she joins joins secret club and he wasn't allowed in. "Just forget about everything and enjoy you lunch. We have one more store to go to then I'll take you home. You look like you're going to pass out anyways."

Celes looked down at her food, angry tears in her eyes. "Im _not_ tired." she whispered and tried to make herself eat but didn't feel like eating much. She wanted this to be done with, she didn't want to tell Roman about the dreams but she didn't want to feel like this anymore either. She reached out and touched Roman lightly, she was busy with Harry so she pulled away and sighed. "Where are we going next?" she asked him softly.

Lee still eyed her. He want to press harder but he knew it wouldn't turn out so well and they would probably end hobgoblin home early... he still had Hal a mind to do so. He gave a sigh. "We need to make the sex basket. I'm not sure where to go for it."

Celes smiled a little. "I know a place, its the same one Ro and I have talked about before." she said and took one more bite of her sandwich before she pushed the plate away.

He nodded "Then we will go there." he dropped some money on the table and stood up with his hand out. "It your turn to lead the way."

Celes stood and when she took his hand some of her tension drained. She led him to the sex shop the girls at Rolesque talked about and pushed the door open and blushed a little when she looked back at Lee. "Uh… so yeah." she said with a little smile. "What uh... Are you looking for." She said suddenly very aware how close this shop pushed them together physically.

Lee looked around and walked towards some handcuffs. He picked up some purple fuzzy one. The story had his mind going. He could see himself doing a lot of naughty things Ro and the some things to Celes. He smiled as he picked a big feather. "I still need to punish Ro for calling me her flower." He said as he moved to some other things.

Celes gave a little smile and walked up behind him and leaned into him grabbing a vibrator off the shelf. "You could use this against her piercing." She said and shivered at the thought.

Lee laughed. "What do they have for the tongue." He asked looking around. He paused at the body stockings. He picked one up and pick up a green and purple one. "I dont think I want to get Harry a sex basket. I want one."

"We could get you both one." Celes suggested and moaned a little. She suddenly had this intense desire to reach out and make Lee touch her. It took everything she had to control it.

He moaned and then went to another part of the store. He felt like Roman in a candy store. He just couldn't stand still long enough. Everything looked so intriguing. "I found the chocolate sauce." He told her. He picked up a pair of edible undies. "Can you really eat these?"

Celes gave a smirk. "Pretty sure you can, but I've never tried myself." She said licking her lips. She was vibrating with arousal and curiosity.

Lee walked over to some costumes and smiled. He moved onto some rings and then saw some lips gloss. "Celes it says it tingles if you apply it to your lips."

Celes walked over to it and picked up a tube. "Sounds..." She trailed off thinking about it. Although she talked about all the naughty things she'd like to do with things from this shop she had never actually done any of it. She felt her brain fogging in a sex haze.

He smiled and then grabbed some other things and went to the counter. "All of these." he told the salesperson.

Celes joined him at the counter in a daze still and watched the clerk check Lee out. She bit her lip to stop a grower and grabbed Lee's arm with a smile. "Did you get everything?" She asked dumbly.

"Yes but I'll be back." He paid for everything and then took Celes by the hand. He kissed her hand and then took them home. "You may be in for a great time with Harry but I want one too."

Celes smiled at him." Yes that would be nice." She said still a little dazed. "We could eat some pie." She suggested.

He nodded, "Let me hide these things from Harry… and Ro." he laughed and then went up to the his room. he quickly hid the gifts and used magic to keep it hidden until he was ready to wrap it.

Celes went into the kitchen and got out the pie and cut a slice for Lee and set it in a plate. She smiled down at it sadly and looked up when Lee walked back in and gave a smile. She held up the plate and smiled wider. "Ready for some yummy?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yes please." he told her. "Are you going to have some?"

Celes shook her head. "I want to save it to eat off your abs later." She said shivering.

"Oh really?" As he ate a bite. "What else would you do?"

Celes gave an indulgent smile. "I'd lick those lines… I'd use the pie as toppings to do it with…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "Chocolate pie, on my Chocolate Bear."

Lee smiled at her. He ate more of the pie and looked down at it. As he looked at it he paused… it was happening again. He was… he was prolonging something. His lust for Celes was there and he wanted her but… He set the fork down and pushed the plate away. "Cel…" He looked up at her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. "You need sleep. You are developing dark circles under your eyes. Take a nap with me?" he asked. "I know you want more but… I don't think I can do that now. I'm sorry."

Celes looked up at him with teary eyes she couldn't say no. She wanted to but she just couldn't say no. "Okay, I'll take a nap with you." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why… why are you crying? We are only taking a nap… afterwards we may just have a little fun if that is what you want… but not before."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "Its not that, although that sounds really nice… I just want to sleep. I'm tired, but," she bit her lip. "I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare…" she said and sniffed.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Then I'll be there when you wake up to sooth you. You don't have to be scared." He apperated them to their room. "There is no reason to be scared. You are always safe with me, Harry, and Ro." He told her as he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

Celes gave a shaky smile as he joined her. She rolled so she faced him and could look into his face. She leaned forward and kissed him then pressed her forehead to his. She tangled her legs with his and grabbed his waist with her free arm and shut her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You are welcome. Just get some rest." He told her and pressed her close to him. He pulled up a throw blanket and covered them. He played with her hair until they both fell asleep. He didn't know how long he had slept but a ear piercing scream fill the air. Lee jumped and looked around ready to fight. When he didn't see anything he found Celes on the bed rocking. Lee quickly pulled her into his arm. "Cel… calm down, baby." He told her. "Celes, I'm right here. Please calm down and tell me what happened." He told her.

Celes twisted her hand in his shirt and tried to stop shaking, she was crying and she wasn't sure she'd ever stop. "He… took her away… He always takes her… he always wins." she cried.

"Who? Who took who? Who wins?" He asked her as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Tell me."

Celes turned big eyes on his. "Kama… he takes Roman… and I can never stop him… he just…" she sobbed. "I can't help her." she cried still looking at him. "But you can… Oh God you can…" she was going to do it she was going to tell him. She didn't care anymore he needed to know she opened her mouth to start when there was a pop of someone apperating into the room and she turned to find Harry.

"What happened?" he asked Lee.

"She had a nightmare." he told her as he held Celes tightly. He looked down at her. "I can and I will save her. He won't take her. He never will. Not tell me exactly on what happened." he told her.

Celes looked at Harry and then back to Lee and opened her mouth to talk again but she never got her words out. "Thats enough, come here… You need to drink some tea." Harry said and Celes gave an angry look.

"I'm going to tell him, he needs to know this." she insisted.

Lee glared at Harry, "Sorry mate but you are treading in private space. She isn't going anywhere until she calms down."

Harry growled and looked at Celes. "Roman will never forgive you." he said knowing it would sting her.

Celes' eyes widened and she flinched. "You asshole." she said to him. She looked at Lee again and fresh tears filled her eyes, she wanted so badly to choose him. She closed her eyes. " _Ro…"_ she said timidly to her.

Roman apperated into the room. She felt Celes and when she heard her she came. She walked over to Lee and Celes. Lee growled at her but she glared at him as he glared back at her. "Come, here Cel-Bear." she told her as she pulled her out of Lee's arms. "Sorry for intering your space but since you and Harry had blasted your way into ours I call this even." She hissed at him.

"Roman…" Lee warned.

She lifted a brow and appereated her and Celes to their room. "What's wrong, Cel-Bear? Why are you shaking?" she asked as she wrapped herself around Celes on the bed.

Celes looked at her with saucer shaped eyes. "I nearly told him everything, I was going to… I… I would have ruined everything because of silly dreams." she said still shaking and crying. "And now not only is he more mad at me but Harry is too."

"Over a silly dream? Come Cel, tell me what the dream was about… He isn't visiting you in the dreams again is he?" she asked as he sat up and looked down at her.

Celes sat up and shook her head. "No, you fixed that. He can't… Roman." she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself a little and looked at Roman. "I didnt want to tell you this, I'm managing but I'm going to tell you. I've been having the same nightmare for weeks. The four of us are in the living room and Kama bursts in and he kills Lee and Harry and then he laughs at me and tells me hes won and when I go to attack him he tosses me aside and grabs you and starts to leave with you… and when you are almost gone… you embrace Pele… and go with him…" she whispered the last part looking at her lip trembling with tears.

Roman kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "I will _never_ go willingly with him even." she growled. "That will _never_ happen. _Never._ " She cupped Celes' face. "Why haven't you told me of these dreams? Why do you allow yourself to suffer. You… This makes me unhappy. I know you want to keep me happy but _this_ , makes me unhappy. Don't _ever_ keep these dreams from me." She kissed her hard on the lips. "All this time you haven't been sleeping well because of it."

Celes bit her lip. "I didnt want you to be pressured into telling Lee about the story… I wanted to protect you from that. Im fine, Im managing it. Really. Lee just sweet talked me into taking a nap after our date. Im fine… really I am."

"You are not fine." she told her as she shook her a bit. "If you keeping this from Lee is going to hurt you like this then I will tell him." She sighed. "I told you, I want you safe and I don't like when you are upset you take it out on yourself and that is exactly what you are doing."

Celes shook her head at her. "Roman, you can't tell Lee. You're not ready to yet… I can deal with this. I can and I have been. I can deal with Lee being ticked at me, and being annoyed with Harry because he thinks he knows best for me. What I can't deal with is you, having to tell Lee something that is going to… hurt you so much." Celes said to her. "You have to be ready."

Tears prickled her eyes. "I don't want you hurt either… What… what if we just… run away with each other… leave all this madness behind?"

Celes felt fresh tears fill her eyes. "God, I'd love to Baby Girl, every bone in my body just wants to run away. Its hard for me to stay… you know how I am… please dont play into that." she whispered pressing closer to Roman and wrapping her arms around her.

"I… want to go back to New Mexico… away from all of this. We can take Damon and the twins and just…" tears spilt out of her eyes. "We can just live there for a while…"

Celes shook and pulled back looking into her eyes. "I want to, too. But if we took off… I…" Celes closed her eyes. "Lets just go for a week… just a week." she whispered.

Roman nodded as she wiped at her eyes. "Yes, we can go for a week." She got up and pulled out a couple of bags and start filling them with cloths and other stuff. "I'll… you finish packing and I'll tell Damon to get the twins ready… and tell the guys we are going on a trip… I can stand stronger against them." she told her.

Celes nodded. "Okay… okay." she got up and went over to their closet. "Its warm there this time of year yes? Can we stay in our house." she asked without thinking.

Roman smiled and climbed the stairs up to the main floor. She took a deep breath and when to the media room. "Hey, we are leaving to New Mexico. Pack up the twins and some clothes. Be ready in an hour." She told Damon. She didn't give Damon a chance to protest she just walked out. About thirty minutes later she went back down to the basement fuming. She had told the guys she was taking Celes, Damon, and the twins to get out of town. Harry and Lee both started to argue with her. Telling her they should stick together and that it was a bad idea since Celes was still having nightmares. Then they started to demand where they were going. She told them to mind their damn business and to leave it alone. lee started to press hard about wanting to know what was not being said. She argued with him about it then Harry jumped in and tried to pull Lee back but he only snapped at him to. Then the two guys started to argue to themselves. She told them if she came back home and either one of them were hurt or dead she was going spar both of them and win. She may have some bruises but she was going to make sure they hurt for a week and that Celes wasn't allowed to heal them. Which brought their attention back to her.

She growled and went down to the basement. "Stupid boys." she said. "Are you ready?" she snapped. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Cel… the boys got me rattled up."

Celes turned around and smiled sadly. "I should have gone up there with you. Allowing you to white knight for me is something I shouldn't let you do. It hurts you, and them." Celes said and pulled their bags towards her. "Are Damon and the twins ready?'

Roman cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and played with the tongue ring. She moaned and pulled back. "I will _always_ jump to be your white knight. Its what I have and will always want to do. The boys will be fine. They aren't hurt. They are upset but in time they will realize this was best." she kissed her again.

Celes gave a little moan. "We are going to miss their birthday party… serves them right." she said but she didn't have much conviction behind it.

Roman deflated. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest as tears gathered into her eyes. She shook her head. "No they don't… we… we should be here for that."

Celes walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Okay, we are still going but first we are doing something about this." she said and took Roman's hand determinedly. She dragged her up the stairs and to where the boys were still arguing. She took a deep breath. "Oy you lot, shut it. I have something to say!" she shouted at them holding onto Roman's hand tightly for strenght.

Harry snapped his neck around to look at her and she glared at him willing him not to talk or shed chicken out.

Lee glared at Roman and then frowned at Celes with concern. "What is it?" he asked in a tight voice.

Celes softened a little but then stood straighter. "We are going to New Mexico for me, not for Roman okay? We are going to miss your birthdays but it turns out that I haven't been handling these nightmares well. And I just need some clarity, and… home." she said and looked at Roman. "I'm sorry I'm taking her away, but after we get back we will figure some things out. Me first though. This is what I want." she said softly.

Lee was going to argue but when she said it was what she wanted he just growled and crossed his arm and looked away.

Harry frowned deeply at her but didn't say anything he looked at Roman again as if imploring her to help, but Celes stepped in front of her.

"Im sorry." she said tears in her eyes. "I just need her right now." she said. "We will be back before you notice we are gone."

"We always notice when you are gone… both of you." Lee said quietly. It was a low blow for both of them.

Roman glared at him through her tears and pulled Celes. "Come on, they can suffer for all I care." she growled.

Damon appeared with the twins all packed including himself. He felt the tension in the air and slowly started to back away. "I'll be outside." he whispered.

Celes gave Roman's hand a squeeze. "Go with Damon, I'll be out in a second." she said and pushed Roman along with him. After they were gone she walked over to Lee. "That was _not_ what I meant." she said to him and then looked at Harry. "I know you don't forget about us. Just take this time apart to deflate." she said and backed away again. "Please."

Lee growled, "Deflate or run away like how both of you are doing?" he hissed at her.

Celes reached out and smacked him. "We are not running, if we were running you wouldn't know where we are going or that we had even left. I _dont_ run anymore God damn it." she said and then pulled back her hand shocked. "I… have to go." she said and fled the room before she did something that caused them to have to stay.

Roman held Cele's hand when she came out and apperated them to New Mexico… the little house they shared. After settling the twins Roman went to the bedroom she shared with Celes and crawled into the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and allowed herself to cry. What was she doing? She never ran. Yes this was for Celes but… she was using Celes to run. She just… couldn't take it. She loved Lee but… she just couldn't take looking at him because she felt so weak in front of him. She had put on a good show to play but it was getting harder and harder. She was disappointing him and hurting him.

Celes crawled into the bed behind Roman and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She was crying. "I've gone and messed everything up because I let him sweet talk me into taking a nap. I should have known better. I'm so sorry. I'm going to fix this though. You watch Baby Girl." she said and kissed her cheek and eyes.

Roman gave a little laugh, "We dont' call him Candyman for nothing." She rolled over to face Celes as she sniffed. "You didn't ruin anything and nothing is a mess. We just need time apart… distance makes the heart grow fonder."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I smacked Lee before I left." she said. "I don't think he'll grow fonder of me while I'm gone." she said scrunching her nose.

Roman laughed, "Yes he will… he needs time." she smiled at her. "Who have you _not_ smacked?" she teased.

"Shut up, when I get angry or really offended its how I deal I guess." she shrugged.

"And that is why you are my firecracker." she brushed some of her hair back and smiled widely at her. "For a moment there you sounded like your old fiery self. 'Oy, you lot, shut it!'" Roman laughed as she mimicked her.

Celes giggled. "It felt good to stand up to them again." she said and kissed her, pressing a little closer. "We should probably find a way to make a stronger dreamcatcher so I can stop torchering myself." she murmured.

"I… I can ask my dad and he can ask the medicine man. That should help."

"Ro, only if you want to bring him into this. I know he has a tendacy to overreact." she whispered.

"He… I will handle him. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she kissed her then rolled over on top of her. "I see you are trying to seduce me."

Celes grabbed her hips. "Is it working?" she asked her softly.

She dipped down at kissed her. "Mmm, maybe."

Celes bit her lip and raised her hips a little. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked and trailed a hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast over her bra.

"I can think of many things." she kissed her again as she pressed Celes' hands harder onto her. "But, I think I should let you stew in your lust right now." She rolled from off of her. "I need to send a message to my dad. Then once we get your dreamcatcher already we will make sure it works." she winked at her. "Tomorrow I'll take you into town. I do remember you like certain pillows."

Celes scrambled up on the bed and smiled brightly. "I'm so happy to be home." she said and gasped covering her mouth. "Sorry, its home in my head. Godrics Hollow is home but this place is my home with you." she whispered blushing.

Roman smiled at her. "That is because this shake is out first place we basically shared together." She looked around and took in the room. "It has some bad memories but it also has a lot of good memories."

Celes moaned. "And some forgotten ones." she said and looked at Roman biting her lips and she reached down with both of her hands and ran them up her own thighs to entice Roman.

She groaned a she looked at her. She shivered as she walked over to her and kissed her. "Definitely some forgotten ones… we will have to make new ones." she kissed her again. "But first, we need to contact my dad." She said as she turned around and walked towards the door. "I'll order look and see what we have. We are going to need to go shopping tomorrow too."

Celes fell back on the best with a loud moan. "I can cook sometimes while we are here!" she said to her and then got off the bed and followed her. "We should pop in on the twins."

Roman walked down the short hall to the nursery. She opened the door and found Damon on a pallet and the twins in the crib. All three of them sleeping. Damon's legs twitched every now and then. "I think they are doing fine."

Celes stifled a laugh and walked away smiling. They made their way to the little living room and Celes sat down. "Okay, lets do this." she said clapping her hands together and rubbing them together.

Roman sent a message to her father that night. He had told them that he would stop by in a couple of days and check on them. In the mean time he gave a name and number to the medicine man that could help them. That night while they slept Celes had another nightmare but it was less severe and easier for her to go back to bed.

While they were talking to the medicine man about the dreams he nodded and took in the information. He knew there were some stuff that they were leaving out but he made a charm and then gave them some herbs to brew in a tea. He instructed for Celes to drink a whole cup before going to bed. After they paid for it the medicine man pulled Roman's hand and pulled her to the back.

"You are not who you think you are." The old man told her.

Roman frowned at him feeling uncomfortable. "I know who I am." she told him.

"No, you do not know. You are not who you think you are. Ask the man you call father." He told her.

Her frown deepened. "I… know who I am…" she said more to herself. She went back to Celes still frowning but she had a little pout on her lips.

"Ro, are you okay?" Celes asked her taking her hand.

She looked back at the old man then walked out the shot with Celes. "He told me I didn't know who I was. I know who I am." she pouted and hopped into the truck. "I know exactly who I am."

"Damn right you do!" Celes said watching at her from the passenger side. "Maybe hes just messing with you?" she asked.

"He told me to ask my dad… But I know who I am… stinky old man." she sighed an gave a look over to Celes before looking back at the road. "I think tonight we will have to really try out that stuff and then to make sure it works I'll have to wear you out too." She winked at her.

Celes moaned. "Yes please." she said and giggled. "I miss this, you, me… I miss it."

Roman smiled. "Me too. Everything just seem… so crazy since the end of Hogwarts. It seems like we don't have time to slow down and just… live. You know?"

"I do, you know what I think we should do. Each couple should take a break from life just go away for a week once a year you know?" Celes said and pulled her knees up and watched the road.

"You think so?" she asked. "I think that may be a good idea."

"Yeah, you know Harry and I have the flat in London. You and Lee have the beach house. You know? I love all of us living together but having one on one time with each individual couple… it may make things less tense like. This is already helping and we've only been gone for a day and a half." she sighed.

Roman laughed, "I think you maybe right." she bither lower lip. "I think we may have to make it up with Lee. Harry… he seems really cool… I know he is tired of the secrets but I think he will be okay… Lee seems… we are going to have to tell him when we get back."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Oh God. Is it possible that I'm more nervous than you are about that? Hes so mad." she whispered. "And yeah Harry seems great actually… a little worried but he's handling all this better… guess this kind of pressure is the kind hes used to dealing with…"

"With the stress of Voldemort and 'end of the world' crap?" she laughed. She took a breath and then breathed out. "I'm totally nervous about Lee… I don't think that will ever go away. He maybe be mad at you but I know I'm the one that really has hurt him in the end… I don't know." she bit her lip.

"You aren't hurting him… Its not your fault all this is happening." Celes insisted. "Its not." she said again quieter but still with force behind it.

She snorted, "It may not be my fault that this is happening but it _is_ my fault that I have kept this from him and I'm making you keeping it from him." she sighed, "We will figure something out."

Celes sighed. "I'm in the middle again." she whispered.

"I'm sorry… It was never my intention to do this. I never wanted you to be in the middle of this… I didn't see that coming."

Celes sighed. "I know baby girl, neither did I." she whispered. "We will work it out." she rested her chin on her knees and looked at her as she drove.

Roman glanced over at her then back at the road as she smiled, "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "You, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." she sighed. "I just love watching you… its a good idea… " she trailed off.

She laughed, "I am not beautiful. I'm more plain than you think. Normal dark hair with a little wave, odd eyes, tall, and looks like my father. I'm just plain. You have the red hair and blue eyes." she gave a chuckle. "You are the beauty here. And what is a good idea?"

Celes wrinkled her nose. "You have such beautiful soft hair, with such a great color. Your eyes are golden, so beautiful they make me melt. I have freckles and such fair skin… my best trait is my hair." she said. "Its a good idea to slow down and watch you all sometimes. Did you know that Harry has a scar on his lip? Its so little you can barely see it but when we were together last time I saw it." she sighed.

I like your fire hair, blue eyes and fair skin… I told you that you remind me of a mermaid." she smiled. "No, I didn't know he had a scar on his lip." she glanced back at Celes. "Lee has been teaching you to watch, huh?" she chuckled. "He… he has shark eyes. They sometimes unnerve me. Its like they can look deep down into my soul."

Celes smiled a littel. "It makes it hard to hide from him." she whispered and wiped a tear off her cheek and sat back. "I cant wait to sleep without having a nightmare." she said with a sigh.

Roman reached out and held her hand. "Everything will be fixed. We might have some more rough patches ahead but it will smooth out. We will be all together."

"Good, cause at this point we are stronger together… hold on why hasnt Kama attacked either of us? Isn't he in this part of the world?" she asked giving a confused look.

"That fucker isn't smarter than me. I shield the house so he couldn't get into my dreams and as for him knowing our location, I have cloaked us. I cloaked everyone in the family during Christmas. I just couldn't get figure out the dream shield until April.

Celes smiled. "I'm glad." Celes looked up as they pulled into the houses' driveway. "Oh look its your dads car." she said pointing. "He's early… isn't he?"

She frowned, "Yes, he is." She slid out the truck and started to grab some of the grocery bags. "Damon, we are home." she called out to him.

"Did you get the formula and the baby food, I asked for?" he asked. "And the jerky? Man, I miss jerky."

She laughed as he hopped around her in his little kid form. "Yes, yes I did." she looked at her father. "Hey, you are early."

"Yeah I was able to get away early." he told her as he kissed her forehead and rocked Amy in his arms. "Celes," he greeted and kissed her forehead too. "You make beautiful babies."

Celes laughed and cooed at Amy. "Yeah, so does your daughter." she said looking at Roman lovingly. "I'll put all this away you go and talk." she said and kissed the baby in Alan's arms and then dropped a kiss on Damon's head and then kissed Roman. "Talk to your dad." she whispered. "Tell me later?"

She scrunched up her nose and sat on the couch with a sigh. "I… had an odd run in." she told her dad.

"With who?" he asked as he cooed at Amy."

"The medicine man."

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"I didn't do anything. Why would you think I would do something?"

"You are my daughter. I know how you work."

She gave a little pout then frowned. "He told me I am not who I think I am and that I should ask the man I call father."

Alan's head snapped over to look at her. He had a shock and a frown on his face. "Is… that all he said?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed and looked back at Amy. He set her down in one of the cradles. "I… I love you, Ro, so don't question that, okay?"

"Dad…"

"I'm not your biological father." He told her.

Roman's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. Then she laughed, "You are pulling my leg, aren't you? Of course I am your daughter. I look _exactly_ like you."

He gave a half smile, "That was because it please your mother that you looked like me. You have the same power as Damon. You can take on any look as you please."

Roman frowned at him. "I know what I look like. I look like you. You can't tell me that in all these years that I don't know what I look like."

"You originally looked like your mother. Same, hair, eyes, skin tone. I bet if you decided to look like her you would have her same shape." he told her with a sad smile. "You mother… before we met had a betrothal. He… was on a drunken rampage one night and violated your mother. By the time I met your mother she was with child with you."

"Dad… I… don't understand…"

"I adopted you when you were born. I am your mother's mate. I have the markings to prove it but you are not my biological daughter. We had tried for more children but he had hurt her in such a way where she could not have any more."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "C-c-Celes!" she called as she shot to her feet. "Celes!"

Celes was there in seconds, she pulled Roman into her arms and looked at Alan. "What did you do?" she asked angry with him.

He reached out and touched Roman's shoulder but she pulled back and held Celes tight. "Ro, I'm really sorry to keep that from you. But… It doesn't matter… not to me. You are my daughter."

"My heritage is a lie!" she hissed. "How can I know who I am if I don't know who my father is?"

"You have my heritage and you know who you are… this will not break you."

"I am being hunted in my dreams by some asshole who wants me… At first I thought it was some mix up and that he was insane but… now… what if… Oh, God… what if everything was true? What if its still true?"

Celes pulled back and shot Alan another angry look and then looked at her. "Its not true, you are Roman, you are not her. Hes not… youre not his. He wont take you from me… we wont let that happen." Celes said giving her a little shake. "Dont let whatever Alan just said to you make you lose hope. We have to stay strong Roman."

She looked over to Alan. "Did she ever talk about him? My real father?"

He lowered his eyes, "I only know that he was hawaiian and… I killed him."

Roman's eyes widen. "You… why…"

"I didn't have the markings then but I felt a strong pull to your mother. Once I laid eyes on her you were both mine. There was nothing that could tell me otherwise. When I found out about the whole story about him. I hunted him down and killed her. I will not apologize for that… But I will apologize that it had hurt your mother in the long run. We were sent away… banished for her family."

Celes looked at Alan and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh God." she whispered and looked at Roman. "I think you need sometime to think on this…" she whispered to her pressing her forehead to Roman's.

She pulled away from Celes and walked over to her father. She didn't know what she was going to do. She just stood in front of him. She wasn't his daughter but he loved her and the fact that he killed her real father because of what he did… she had mixed feelings… She was grateful and happy but… she didn't know him.

Alan wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry." he whispered. "I do love you. You are the reason why I still live. If it weren't for you I would have found my own death."

She nodded. "I… I love you too." she whispered. This whole thing gave her a big blow… she had to rethink her whole plan of everything she knew so far about Kama and the downfall. It was different now… everything was different. "I'm going to.. go lay down." she said as she walked around him and went to small bedroom.

Celes gave a deep sigh and crossed her arms at and turned to Alan. "Really? Now?" she asked sadly.

"I… had to tell her. If I didn't… she would have only pressed about it. Besides, its good she knows now." He told her as he sat down on the couch and placed his face into his hands.

Celes went over and timidly reached out a hand and touched his head. "She would have, Im sorry. This must have been just as hard on you." she said softly.

"I know there is something more going on, something that has to deal with her magic… she won't say what it is but… I also know I can't help either. I don't know anything about her mother's magic."

Celes bit her lip. "We are… learning. We may have to go to Hawaii at some point but we arent there yet." she whispered.

"If you want I can probably find some information on her mother's parents but they had cut ties to me and her… and to Ro."

Celes smiled. "Roman wont care, she'll bust in there and make sure they know who she is. The information will help." Celes said softly removing her hand from his head and biting her lip.

Alan nodded and looked over to the hallway. "Take care of her. I know I haven't really been there for her but… take care of her. I still love her."

Celes nodded. "Always." she whispered and gave him one last look before she followed Roman's path and found her in their bed. "Baby Girl." she stepped in and shut the door behind her leaning agaisnt it. "Do you need me?"

"I… I feel lost… I don't know what to think…"

Celes walked over and laid down next to her and grabbed her face gently. "I found you, you are not lost." she said. "I know who you are, you're Roman Jordan. Lee Jordan and Harry Potter are your husbands and I am your wife. You are a mother, a club owner, a tease, a beautiful intelligent woman. Youre Roman Jordan, despite who your biological father is."

"You did find me… Lee, Harry…" she took a deep breath and held it. "I am Roman… Jordan." she gave a little smile. "I like that. Roman Jordan."

Celes smiled. "I do too, although I wont lie I sometimes think of your name with mine behind it. Have since fifth year." she kissed her softly.

Roman gave her a big smile. "See I told you, your white knight."

Celes nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Mmm I guess you are." she murmured.

"And you are my wife, whom I like to dress up and put on display…" she teased as she tilted her head to the side.

"I love when you do that to me, we should do that again sometime." Celes said softly kissing down her neck and trailing a hand down to her breast and massaged it.

She gave a moan. "I like dressing as a man so that you are a girl."

Celes moaned a little as well and pulled the collar of her shirt down to trail little kisses across her collarbone. "I think its so sexy when you dress as a man." she pushed her knee in between Roman's legs and pressed it against her core.

Roman gave a louder moaned as he rolled her hips. The slightest of brush against her core just made her shiver. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Celes gave a laugh. "Seducing you." she said pushing her knee a little harder into Roman's core. "How am I doing?" she asked.

She gave more of shudder and bit her lower lip. "I think that piercing is all of your guys personal 'turn Ro on' button that you enjoy to press." She moaned again.

"Love that piercing. Yes I think you're right." Celes said moaning. "When we, Lee and I, went to the sex shop the other day, they had vibrating tongue rings. I had half a mind to buy one but I got so foggy I forgot." she said kissing Roman's neck then going up and taking her bottom lip in her mouth and sucking gently on it all the while she continued rubbing her knee into Roman.

She moaned again as she kissed her back. "Cel… I'm going to… please…" she shuddered again.

Celes smiled and as she continued the movement with her knee she unbuttoned Roman's shorts and slid her hand down replacing her knee with her fingers and moved a little faster on the piercing to drive Roman over the edge. "You have to be quiet, love, or everyone will hear." she whispered in Roman's ear.

She nodded as she started making high pitch mew sounds as she rocked her hips. She bit her lower lip as she rolled onto her head and clawed at the bedding.

Celes kissed her again, she knew Roman was almost there. Just a little bit more and shed be coming. "Come for me baby girl." she whispered.

Roman grabbed the back of Celes' neck and kissed her. She screamed her climax into her mouth and shook. She moaned as he slipped her tongue into her mouth and dueled with her.

Celes matched her tongue's thrusting and moaned into her mouth, she began to move her hand on Roman's piercing again knowing she wasn't done climaxing but she wanted her to come again.

She moaned again and continued to shake. When she was finally done she felt her body coming back alive for another climax and it took her over swiftly.

Celes smiled against her lips and then pulled away. "Oh, that was delicious." she moaned.

Roman moaned and rubbed her legs together. She gave a growl and looked at her. "You are cheating. I want you to scream."

Celes gave a laugh. "I bet you I can come without making a sound." she said defiantly.

"I already know you can do that. I don't want you to do that. I want you moaning loudly." she told her as he rolled her over and kissed her. "I want to know that I'm pleasing you."

"Roman, there… your dad is here." Celes said but couldnt help but moan.

She groaned and kissed her neck. "I know… but I want you." she told her and licked her neck. Her hand slid under the little sundress and caressed her inner thighs.

"Oh God." Celes moaned loudly lifting her hips. "Screw it, take me Roman, now." she said and kissed her.

Roman growled as she pushed aside her panties and slid her fingers into her. She thrust into her and rubbed her clit with her thumb. She pressed her body to hers. She held her down with her body and continued to work her.

Celes started making little screaming moans as she tired to move her hips. She looked at Roman and moaned loudly shaking her head back and fourth.

She gave a little laugh as she kissed her neck to her chin then her mouth. She loved the way she felt against her body and loved the way she felt with her fingers. So hot, wet, and now getting wild. She growled against her lips and then gently bit her lower lip.

Celes moaned again as Roman bit her lip. "Oh God, Roman. You make me so… wild! More please God more more more." she begged.

Roman worked her harder as she nipped down her neck. She licked and sucked on the swells of her breast leaving little marks. She scraped her teeth against them and kissed her neck again.

Celes started shrieking out Roman's name as she began to shake. She wanted to touch Roman and she couldn't because she was pinned down. "Roman, _please_!" she exclaimed and started making little whimpering screams.

" _Tonight, but right now, no."_ She chuckled as she sped up with her fingers. She felt Celes was close but she was holding back. "Come, Cel." she growled against her ear.

Celes' eyes flew open and she let out a scream as her whole body tensed and she came, she wanted to push up as she came but couldn't. "Oh God!" she kept shaking and riding the orgasm out.

Roman moaned as she rubbed a little more then kissed her. "That's my Cel-Bear." she told her. "That's my Cel-Bear."

As Celes came floating back down she blushed deeply. "Oh geez, Ro. Now I'm not going to be able to show my face for the rest of the week." she gasped.

She gave a little laugh and nuzzled her neck. "It's okay. You were comforting me." she told her. "Besides my Dad had stepped outside when you closed the door."

"It would appear as though everyone knows we have sex." Celes sighed sitting up, she had a little vertigo. "Oh, I'm going to need to eat." she said.

She smiled and kissed her neck. "Take it slowly."

"No sleep makes you a little weak." she sighed. "Doesn't help that at home every time I had a nightmare I spent anywhere from two-four hours in the dance studio until I was too tired to fight off sleep." she said and leaned her head back.

Roman shook her head and helped her up. We have the tea now and the charm. "You will sleep like a brick tonight." she kissed her nose and helped her to her feet. She button and zipped up her shorts and smiled. "Come on, we eat first and I'll run you a bath later. How does that sound?"

"Glorious." Celes said and got out of the bed righted her dress and followed Roman through their small home to the kitchen.

Alan came back in and gave a little smile. Roman wrapped her arms around him and then hit his arm. "Has anyone told you there is a time to be blunt and a time to sweet talk people. Geeze! You dumped a whole load on me all at once and wanted me to process everything."

"I'm sorry… it just… how I am." he told her. "Your mother use to say the same thing."

She shook her head. "Still haven't learned." she hugged him again. "I love you, though."

"I love you too."

She nodded and then sat him at the little table in the kitchen. "Celes is going to cook and we are going to eat like a family."

He nodded and smiled at them. The night went by without a problem. After Celes' bath Alan left and Roman made her tea and they slept. It was the first time in weeks. The rest of the week went by uneventfully. They either went into town, or stayed at the house. It was just nice to relax and lounge around taking care of twins and Damon. One when Roman was really bored she had dragged Damon out the house and started a water war which also included Celes. But all in all everything was nice.

Roman looked around the now clean and nearly empty house. It was time to go back home and go back to reality. No more running away. She was feeling better about everything. Her mind was finally clear and her head was finally straight. She needed to tell Lee what was going on. She locked up the house and stood next to Celes. She was looking much healthier, the rings were gone and she finally had more color to her. "Ready?"

Celes gave a nervous laugh. "As I'll ever be." she said shaking a little. She watched Roma give a little nod and they apparated home. Celes' heart was racing as they walked through the front door. Damon took the twins to his room and Celes stood in the doorway biting her lip looking around nervously.

Roman heard thumping going on upstairs as it moved to the stairs. Both Harry and Lee came running down the stairs to them. They both stopped and looked at them. Roman gave a sigh as she saw they were sporting few business. "I don't want to even know." she said as she picked up their bags.

Celes looked down at her feet and kept looking at both of them through her eyelashes. She looked at them more and saw the bruising and sighed. "I'll get the mugwort." she said softly.

Roman stopped in front of Lee and frowned up at him. She could still feel his anger but it had lessen. If anything he was really irritated. "I can stand here all day and not move, so you might as well cave now." she told him.

Lee growled as he stalked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. His tongue pushed past her lips and he taste her with all the possessiveness he could muster. "Don't do that again." he growled to her.

"No promises." she said breathlessly.

There was tick in his jaw but her nodded.

Celes stepped timidly over to Harry and touched his arm. He didnt even wait for her to talk he just pulled her close and kissed her breathing her in. She sighed and kissed him back feeling better. "You look better." he said.

"We found a way to help me sleep, nightmare free." she said softly to him.

"Good." he said and kissed her again. "I still love you."

Celes smiled up at him. "I still love you too." she whispered. She looked over at Lee and Roman and her heart gave a tug and she pressed into Harry for comfort.

Lee sighed as he took her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard but not too hard. "I love you too." he said against her lips.

Celes sighed a little. "Im sorry I slapped you." she whispered.

He snorted, "Who have you not slapped?"

Celes scowled and looked at Roman. "Ro said that too."

Harry laughed a little and reached around Lee and pulled on Roman's hand so she was forced to walk towards him. "Come here, nymph." he said and kissed her.

Roman gave a smile against his lips. "I missed you too… well, not really. Cause me and Celes had a grand ol' time and there were no boys." she teased.

Harry moaned and kissed her again. "Evil woman." he growled.

Celes giggled and smiled a little up at Lee and then looked around. "So we just got home… um what now?" she said looking at Roman.

Roman poked at one of Harry's busis. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes damn it, stop." he said pulling away a bit.

Celes laughed and looked up at Lee. "I won't do that this time, I did it last time." she shrugged.

Roman poked one of Lee's bruises and he hissed at her. "Stop it!"

"It what you both get. I have half of mind to keep you guys like this until I'm satisfied." she poked them both again. "Go sit and we will get mugwart and then we will give you two your birthday party."

Celes gave a little smile and wiggled. "Yes… lets do that." she said soflty.

Harry let go of Roman and looked at Lee. "Maybe it'll be better than the two of us fighting, yeah?" he asked him.

Lee nodded. "Yeah." he told him as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He rubbed his hands over his face.

Harry followed him and sat down on the other side of the room from him.

Celes turned to Roman and gave her a questioning look. "Birthday party?" she asked softly grabbing her bag.

"The need something to lighten the mood. It's still too tense and Lee is still upset. I figured that if we did something nice for them he will calm down a bit and then we can tell him… tomorrow."

Celes gave a little nod. "You can't put it off forever, Ro. But lets go, I'll sing to them in the underwear you bought me." she said with a little smile.

"Ooh, maybe I can dance around you." she teased and then laughed. "I don't think they will be into the whole groupe thing tonight though… so, which one you want?"

Celes shook her head and bit her lip. "How about we just let them choose." she said softly.

"Okay. I'll start cooking and you make a cake. Or should we just order out tonight?" Roman asked.

"Lets just order in, it'll be quicker." Celes said with a smile and then she stepped forward and kissed her. "Its going to be okay right?"

"Keep your fire and we will get through this." she smiled at her. "Oy, you lot." she mimicked.

Celes gave a little giggle and followed Roman down to their room. She got into the shower and sighed as the hot water ran over her.

Roman put up their clothes and as she order dinner. When she hung up she set out the underwear for her and Celes toware. She bit her lower lip and then started to take off her clothes. She smiled as he got into the shower with Celes. "You smell clean."

Celes smiled and turned to her. "Would you like to smell like this too, I could help." she said softly. "But we can't have sex, we should wait."

She shivered, "A tease, that is what that is." she kissed her. "I rather bathe you." she grabbed her soap and started to wash herself. "Will you wash my hair, though?"

Celes smiled and nodded. She picked up the shampoo and gathered a bunch of Roman's hair and started to massage the shampoo into her head. "I love washing your hair." she said softly. She moved her under the spray of water to get her head rinsed out and then added conditioner and waited three minutes and then made her rinse again. She sighed as she helped Roman rinse her hair running her fingers through it and getting the tangles out as she went. "I think tonight I'm going to use some liquorice and go short and sassy."

Roman moaned at the magic she was doing to her head. She loved with everyone played with her hair or rubbed her head. "Short and sassy… I like it."

"Mmm, bangs in the face short little bob." she said softly. "We should get out now, your done." she said not moving.

She smiled as she gave her a little kiss. "Thanks." she wrung her hair out as she walked out and wrapped a towel around herself. "I think I'll just keep my hair down… I don't have any ideas on what I want."

"Huge beautiful black curls that go for miles." Celes sighed as she used a towle to dry her hair walking naked into their room and looking down at the outfit she was to wear. She did a little happy dance.

Roman smiled as she watched her. She loved when she was happy. "Big curls, eh?" she said as he looked into the mirror. I think I can do that."

Celes nodded and smiled. "You so should." she said and pulled on the little outfit and wiggled a little going over and grabbing a piece of the Licorice and taking a bite her hair changed to the style she thought of and she brought her hands up into it and ruffled the back with a little "Awe!"

Roman squealed as he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You look so cute… in a hot, I want to have you, kind of way."

Celes quirked an eyebrow turning and grabbing her robe. "I think that the food will be here soon." she said softly.

She laughed a she quickly changed then bit into the licorice and did the big curls. "What ya think?"

Celes moaned. "I may have to keep you for myself." she said and shivered. "But I so know I can't."

She gave a laugh and pulled on her own robe. "See, now you know how I feel." she stuck her tongue out and went up the stairs.

Celes growled and followed her up the stairs and decided to put the event of tonight into Roman's hands. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it." she said.

"Well," she bit her lower lip. "We are going to tease them. "When we sit in front of them. Open her robe just slightly and then allow your legs to show. When will apply the stuff to their bruises, and when they go to touch smack their hands. Afterwards we will set the table up and…" she trailed off as she thought about it. "I think we may have to hand feed them." What do you think?"

"Oh? Are we tying them up too?" Celes asked and then bit her lip. "That will just make them more angry I think." she said softly as they walked into view of the boys in the living room. They were talking to one another but they didn't look pleased.

Roman gave a groan. " _No tying them up. Definitely not."_ Roman told her as she walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet. "You need to sit here." she told him and pushed him down next to Lee. "Take off your shirts so we can see how extent the damages are." she told both of them with her hands on her hips. "Well, come on!"

Celes gave an internal moan. " _Fuck me lines._ " she said in the connection with Ro biting her lip. "Go on then take them off then." Celes said she was standing a few feet in front of Lee next to Roman.

Lee groaned but did what he was told. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He didn't know what the girls were up to but he knew he was going to have one tonight. The smell of them filled his nose and the sight of them in their robes was driving him a little crazy.

Harry looked at Roman and then Celes and took both of them in and pulled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He was so confused but so ready for whatever was coming next.

Roman gave a glance at Celes then sat on the coffee table in front of Harry and crossed her knees. The robe slipped open showing her legs and she have a little wiggle and the top of it opened slightly. "Give me your arm." she told him as she took some of the cream.

Celes sat down and bit her lip and kept her legs together and looked at Lee timidly and the robe fell off her shoulder. She held her hand out for him to take it and pulled him to her so she could put some cream on his upper bicep.

Lee twitched at her soft touch. He didn't think he would have missed them this much but his body was now catching fire as his eyes ran over her shoulder and took in the largeness of her breast.

Harry hissed a bit as the cream went onto his skin and looked at Roman like she was somthing to eat. He sighed and licked his lips reaching out his free hand to touch her knee.

"I barely even touched you." she said and then smacked his hand. "I'm not done." she turned his arm and she frowned. "Did you bit him?" She asked Lee.

"He bit me first." Lee said as he tried to place his hand on Celes' knee.

Celes smacked his hand away. "No touching till Im done." she said and made him turn so she could spread some cream on his bite marks.

"You kicked me in the groin mate." Harry protested softly watching Roman and closing his eyes with a little moan.

"Really? Now you guys are fighting dirty?" she asked as he turned Harry's face and add cream to his cheekbone.

"He kicked me in my air pocket." he moaned and closed his eyes as Celes touched him.

Celes was not doing well, she bit her lip and turned Lee's head to get the bruise under his eye. She was shaking and trying really hard not to moan. "So… knock down drag out fight then yeah?" she asked quietly.

Harry gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I guess." he said his whole body raising with goosebumps at Roman's touch.

Roman pushed him back as she got the bruise on his waist. Some of her hair brust against his skin and she smiled to herself. She gently touched Celes to calm her a bit. She stood up and leaned over Lee and got a spot on his lower neck.

Lee gave another moan and then shivered.

Celes gave a little smile and sat back and let Roman do her thing biting her lip. She wanted them to run their fingers through her hair. She sat back with her hands out behind her and looked at them with a little smile and spread her legs a little.

Harry hissed as he watched Celes and then looked at Roman again. He wasn't sure which he wanted first. All he knew was that he wanted them.

"Stinky boys." Roman muttered and turned back to Harry and getting a few on the back of his shoulders.

Lee hissed as he looked at Roman and saw her cleaved as she leaned over. When he saw Celes' legs open he reached out to touch her again.

Celes bit her lip and gave a little jump. She didn't moan she wiggled her knee until he let go but she gave a pained look and stood. "I need to… to do something else." she said to Roman with a half smile.

"I feel the delivery guy walking to the door." she told her.

"I'll get the door." Lee growled.

"No, you are going to sit her and allow me to apply more cream to the rest of your bruises. She told him and pushed him back down. "Same goes for you too." she told Harry as he tried to stand.

Celes gave them all one last look and righted her robe and answered the door she paid the guy and then brought the food into the dining room and closed her eyes for a minute before she headed back into the living room. She was not teasing well, she was full of energy from sleeping so well these past days. She walked back in and gave a little smiled and sat back down on the coffee table and allowed her robe to fall off her shoulder leaned forward and she leaned her elbows on her knees and looked at the boys. "Beating each other up help at least?" she asked softly.

Harry groaned and opened an eyes to look at her. "No, I don't think it did." Harry said shrugging then sucking in a breath and moaning at Roman.

Lee shrugged, "I don't know." he said and moaned again. He knew it was rude to not look Celes in the eye but his eyes were on her breast again.

"Well you both are gits." Roman told them as she sat on the coffee table. "I think I got all of them. Ready to eat."

Lee moaned as he looked at Celes then at Roman. He could either one of them and be okay with it.

Celes bit her lips and looked at Roman. "I could sing now, or we could eat." she said to her softly.

Harry looked at them. "Oh? Do we get a say?" he asked.

"Get to say what?"

"What we should do next of course." Harry said with a small smile. He was feeling better and less down.

"Negative." Roman denied him. "Cel, I think its best you sing. I know I always feel better when I hear you sing." she smiled.

Celes smiled and then stood looking at Lee and then Harry. She hummed "Twinkle Twinkle little star" as she walked around the table to stand in front of all of them. "I had these songs planned for your birthday… but I dont want to sing both so Im going to tell you the names and you can choose which I should sing." she said with a shy smile to all of them.

Roman smiled and looked at Lee and was surprised to see a smiled on his face. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. She looked up at Harry and bumped him.

Lee was smiling that she had hummed 'Twinkle Little Star'. The last time she sang that they were all together… happy.

"Okay, I have a song called 'Naked.' but before you all get excited its not dirty. and 'I do love you.' or…" she looked at Lee. "I could just sing nursery rhymes." she said with a little smile.

"I dont care what you sing, Sexy. Just you singing is okay with me." Harry said.

"I agree with Harry."

Roman pouted. "Well I don't want to hear nursery rhymes… although I bet she make them sound good." she smiled at Celes. "May I choose?"

Celes grinned at her. "I would love that Baby Girl." Celes said to her. "Although my rendition of Little bo peep is quite racey." she said wiggling.

They all laughed. Roman smiled as she sat between the guys. "I want to hear you sing I do love you. That sounds sweeter."

Celes smiled and with a little wave light music started and she began to sway one the spot.

"I don't like to be alone in the night

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you

But I do love you"

The song got a little quicker and Celes started to dance a little and made sure looked each one of them as she sang.

"I don't like to see the sky painted grey

And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way

And I don't like to be the one with the blues

But I do love you

But I do love you"

Celes got into the song and started walking around to go visit each of them singing bits of each song to each of them. When she got to the part about kissing in the rain she stopped and looked at all of them and smiled as she sang the part to the three of them. She stepped back to where she was and saw the song was making Lee smile bigger so she chose to end the song sining it to just him.

"And I don't like to be alone in the night

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you

But I do love you

But I do love you

But I do love you "

When she finished she grinned around at them all and sighed. She loved to sing for them no matter where they were. She reserved singing in bed for Lee but she loved to sing to all of them so much. She looked at Harry who was giving a slow clap along with Lee. Roman beamed up at her. She bounced on the spot and clapped her hands together.

Roman stood up and gave her a kiss. "Very good." she told her. "You boys come to the dining room to eat." she told them and walked off.

Lee go up and kissed Celes gently. "Thank you." he told her and followed Roman. He sat on one of the chairs in the dining room. Roman smiled at him as she slipped onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. He rested his hands on her knee and rubbed his thumb over her skin. He gently kissed her lips. "I missed you."

"I know you did." she told him. "Enjoy today, okay. We will clear everything up tomorrow, but today enjoy what we are doing." she pressed another kiss to his lips. She stood up and walked around him and started to massage his shoulders. She used some of her powers to calm him down more. He gave a little moan as he closed his eyes and leaned his head down. She kissed the back of his neck and got the food ready.

Celes gave a little giggle as she came into the dining room followed by Harry who was smiling. Roman smiled at them. It was good to see them smiling and flirting with each other.

Harry looked over at what Roman was doing to Lee and looked down at Celes. "I want one of those, Sexy." he said.

Celes shook her head and pushed him down into a seat and then made him turn out and straddled his lap and began to massage his neck. "Like that?" she asked.

Harry moaned and dropped his head to his chest. "Yes." he sighed and heard Celes give a little giggle.

Roman smiled at them. "Maybe I should have gotten them a massage set. You know, the tables, with the oils and stuff."

Lee gave a moan, "I don't think it would have lasted long."

"Why not."

"Cause after the massage I would have had my way with you on the table."

Roman laughed.

Celes smiled at them. "Uh, yeah he's not joking." she said and laughed as she worked her hands down to the bottom of Harry's neck.

Harry gave a deep moan in his throat. "Why have you not done this before?"

Celes looked down at him and smiled. "I dont know, but I can from now on." she said to him and kissed his cheek. He gave a nod but didn't say anything, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him.

Lee was feeling so relaxed he nearly fell asleep. He reached up and held Roman's hands. "I'm good now." He told her.

"Good." she kissed his cheek and brought the food out. "Would you like me to feed you or would you like to feed yourself?"

"I can feed myself." he said with a smile.

"Suit yourself."

Celes leaned down and kissed Harry's neck and then stopped getting off of him. "Eat now." she said to him and he gave a frustrated sigh but nodded. She went and sat down in her own chair and looked around the table. Harry sat next to her and Lee and Roman sat at the head. She gave a little smile. "Did you finish the pie?" she asked.

Harry laughed at that, "You could say he did." he looked at Lee with another laugh. "If you know destroying it is finishing it."

Celes smiled and blushed. "You murdered an innocent pie?" she asked.

Lee ducked his head. "Sorry. I did clean it up though. And I did regret it later… I only had one slice."

Celes shook her head laughing. "Its okay, Chocolate Bear, Ill make us another soon." she said with a wink and eyed him for a minute longer before moving her gaze back to Harry's and she started watching him as Roman dished out food.

"More plates. And don't worry I didn't make the food look like porn." she told them with a laugh as sat at her seat and started eating.

Harry gave a little laugh and looked at Celes and shook his head. "Stop that, you won't eat if you just sit and watch me the whole time."

Celes gave a smile and looked down at her plate and took a bite. "I like to watch…" she blushed. "So after dinner what are we doing?" she asked Roman now watching her eat and forgetting her own food again.

Roman tapped her foot to a beat that was in her head as she chewed. "Well, I was thinking the boys could unwrap my gifts… That is if they aren't too tired. You know fighting can really take a toll on people."

Lee gave a smile, "I would loved to what you got me." he told her.

Harry looked at Roman with a warm smile. "I would too." he said to her.

Celes grinned and began to eat again and started to hum again as she watched the people she loved. When she finished she brought her knees up to her chin and watched all of them as they finished and talked, she pressed her lips together and started to think about what was coming and started to frown.

"Cel, turn your brain off." she heard Harry say to her and she looked at him and gave a little smile.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her and started to pick up plates. She kissed the top of Celes' head as she passed by. She smiled at them as she placed her hands on her hips. "So…"

"I would like to give Harry my gift first." Lee said.

Celes snickered at that and looked at Harry. "Oh you're going to like this." she said and looked back at Lee shaking her head at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" he said trailing off.

Lee was feeling like himself again. He smiled at Celes with that mischievous look in his head. He waved his wand and two packages were set in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and nodded to him. "Go ahead."

Harry shook his head and grabbed one to him and opened it, a case of Bertie bots every flavor beans. He laughed a little and shook his head. "I'm going to get every bad flavor the lot of them has." he grumbled. Then he pulled the other to him and opened it and he looked over at Lee in shock. " _You_ bought this?" he laughed.

Celes was giggling uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Roman asked as he walked around trying to see. Her mouth fell open. "I want one." she complained.

Lee laughed, "Be careful on what you use in there, I set some WWW products in that basket too."

Roman laughed, "Now that is a good trap."

"Bloody hell, mate, I wasn't this creative for you. I just got you new pots and pans." Harry exclaimed.

"Awe, thats sweet, buying your man pots and pans like that Harry." Celes said with a little nudge and she blushed a little after she said it.

Roman laughed, "Oh, that was a good one!"

Lee shook his head, "Its okay. I expect one next year." he said eyeing them all.

Celes gave a little moan and rested her chin on her hand. "I could barely think while we were in there. All I could think about was all the things I wanted to do to all of you with the toys in that shop… best if I don't go back, I'll get kicked out I think." she said with a little blush. "Not to mention nearly killing someone." she muttered looking away.

"Nearly what?" Harry asked her a little shocked.

Roman laughed. "It's okay, Cel-Bear. You can give me a list and I'll go and get everything. I love those stores."

Lee chuckled, "You need to go too, Harry. There are a lot of things there. It makes your mind think of the possibilities of things you can do to them." He smiled at Celes' blush. "She was irritated by the salesperson."

"She was looking at you like you were a piece of meat, and while yes you are, you are not hers to look at." Celes snapped. "Same goes for Harry and Ro… not anyones but mine damn it. Worst part about going in public with you three is everyone stares at you!" she said pouting.

Roman smiled and kissed her, "They stare at you too. Why do you think I always had my arm around you when we went into town." she told her.

Celes shook her head. "They only started because I'm a white Welsh woman in the middle of southwest America." she shrugged and then brought her hands up and tousled her hair. "Lets go do something else, I'm tired of talking about how I look."

Harry laughed. "You're beautiful no matter where you are Celes." he said causing her to blush deeply.

"Red flaming hair, and big blue eyes." Lee told her. "Ro is right, you get a lot of stairs too."

"Damn right, I'm right." Roman snapped. "And the fact that you were a white welch had nothing to do with the stairs." She growled as she remembered a group of guys that followed them. "You have sawy to your hips that just drive us crazy. When you really want to tease us it become more provocative."

Celes smiled at them still blushing. "Really? You think?" she wrinkled her nose and got up and did a couple turns and headed for the living room again.

Harry groaned and got up and followed her reaching out for her but she dodged him and gave a coy smile swaying a little on her feet to another song in her head.

"Teasing minx!" Lee growld as he also reached for her.

Celes giggled and danced away and went over to stand behind Roman. "You've all created a monster." she said wiggling and then skipping away from Roman singing her little "Ha ha has"

Roman laughed as she watched the mean tease her and try to catch her. It was good to see her confident and teasing.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes from behind and kissed her neck. "Got ya!"

Celes dropped her head to the side and moaned. "Damn." she muttered and closed her eyes and her body started to tingle, she was enjoying the feeling until she realized it wasn't sex induced tingling and gasped and looked at Roman with a little bit of distress. "Not again." she muttered.

Harry was in front of her in a second looking down into her face. "What?" he asked.

Roman frowned, "What's wrong, Cel-Bear?" she asked as he walked over to them. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Its nothing, it'll be over in a minute. I just get little power surges in odd times. Just give me a minute." she said shaking and then it was over and she yelped and would have fallen back if Lee hadn't been bracing her from behind. "I just think I'm going through another change, maybe a new ability because of you is cropping up." she shrugged.

Harry looked down at her concerned. "Maybe we shouldnt push you anymore tonight."

"No! We are going to finish, I am not ruining this with a little… power surge." she said standing straighter and looking at them. "Roman gifts, now…" she commanded.

Roman frowned at her but nodded. "Okay, you two go sit down on the couch and pick one of us."

Lee frowned as he sat down and looked over to Harry. "You pick."

Harry smiled at him and then looked at the girls. "I want them both, can I pick that?" he asked.

Celes gave a laugh and shook her head. "One or the other right now, Harry Potter." she said.

Harry frowned. "I dont know…" he said with a little laugh.

" _I have an idea. How about I be number 4 and you be 9. then we will make them chose a number?"_ Roman told Celes through their private connection.

Celes nodded with a smile. Then she walked over to the boys pulling Roman along. "Pick a number one-ten and whoever is closer to whichever number gets that girl." Celes said looking down at Harry as she thought about her number.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Nine." he said and Celes gasped.

"How did you…?" she asked.

Roman frowned at him. "Are you reading her thoughts?"

Harry looked over at Roman, "Maybe just a little." he said.

Celes frowned deeper. "Stop." she said softly. She had already said once she didn't like it. She gave a little smile when she pushed the uncomfortable thoughts and feelings away. "I.. guess you get Lee." Celes shrugged.

Roman smiled down at him as she stood in front of him. She moved her arms out a little. "You may unwrap your gift." she whispered.

Lee's throat went dry and he lick he lips as he look up at her. He pulled on the belt of her rope until it opened. His eyes grew big and he sucked in a gasped and looked up at her. "W...What…"

Celes stepped closer to Harry and he pulled on the belt of her robe and it opened in one move and he moaned and then looked over at Roman who was wearing the same thing. "Happy Birthday." Celes said in a breathy voice to both boys with a shiver.

"You should have been in the dressing room with us." she said in a husky voice.

Lee moaned. He wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and buried his face into her stomach and took in her scent. "God…" he moaned.

Harry stood and grabbed Celes' hand spinning her once and then pulling her closer and running his hands up her back. "We can do the dressing room thing sometime." he said taking her lips. They moaned together.

Roman giggled as Lee pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her. She moaned as she straddled his lap. "Do you like?"

He moaned and then picked her up. He looked at Celes and moaned again. "God… I'm with Harry. I want both of you."

Celes reached out and touched his cheek lightly. "Later, Chocolate Bear, right now you should go show Roman what you really think of her gift." she smiled biting her lip. She pressed into Harry and looked up at him. "Take me to bed, Harry Potter." she moaned and Harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"See you all tomorrow." he said.

Lee did the same and ran up the stairs with Harry. Once they got to the second floor they went their own ways.

Roman giggled. "I think they really like it." she called to Celes.

Celes laughed. "I would have never guessed. I love you, meet me after in the kitchen so I can drink my tea!" she said before Harry got her through the door.

Harry gave a low growl as he deposited Celes on the bed, she looked up at him and smiled. He came down on top of her and kissed her neck. "Leaving for a week." he said trailing the kisses up her neck and onto her chin and then her lips. "I dont like when you're gone."

Celes dropped her head back and smiled. "I dont like being away from you either, Harry Potter." she whispered.

He pushed his hands up under the little flimsy fabric and rubbed his hands over her tattoo and then up to her breast. Celes moaned falling back onto the bed more completely. She reached out and started to work the belt of his pants.

Harry stopped a minute what he was doing and worked himself out of his pants and growled again as he came back down over top of her. It was going to be fast and it was going to be hot because right now all he wanted to do was be in his wife.

Celes bit her lip as she watched him and leaned up and kissed him. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him to her. No foreplay, they had had enough of it downstairs. When he entered her Celes gasped and arched her back.

Harry shivered as she closed around him and began to thrust with great speed. Celes gave little gasps as he worked in and out of her. He brought a hand up to her breast and played with it through the fabric of the outfit she still wore.

Celes gasped and pressed her hands to Harry's bare chest matching his thrust. She was tingleing again, but in the sex way. She rolled back onto her head and pushed herself further onto Harry wanting all of him. "Oh God." she gasped.

"I know, Sexy." he said into her ear. Celes reached around and grabbed his butt and Harry started to move faster, if that was possible.

Celes gave little gasping moans as she grew closer to climax, she was nearly there and looked at Harry and he nodded and she knew he'd read that. She gasped as she felt it coming on.

Harry heard her thinking about coming and he was ready too. Suddenly the two of them were climaxing together with two yells of pure delight coming from them. Harry felt Celes shaking beneath him and fell on top of her kissing her temple and then her lips again.

Celes shook and sighed as she kissed Harry's face and then lips. She clung to him and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Can you sleep?" Harry asked sounding beat. He was barely awake, guess fighting did mess up your stamina.

"Not till I have my tea but I'll stay for a while with you, so you can hold me while you sleep." she whispered to him.

Harry gave a lazy smiled moving from on top of her and pulling her close to snuggle into him. "Thats good, tomorrow… I'll prove I have excellent stamina." he said.

"I look forward to it, Harry Potter." Celes said looking up at him and he fell asleep pretty quickly after that. Celes lay with him for an hour and a half just watching him sleep. She never wanted to let him go. She reached up and ran a thumb over his lips and bit her lip as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She never wanted to lose him. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes as she cried silently. "Dont ever leave me." she whispered.

"Never." Harry said and Celes gasped when she heard him but he was sleeping still. He had heard her though.

She sighed and watched him a little longer then got up and went into the bathroom, showered off and her hair went back to its normal length after getting some sweats and tank top on she grabbed her comb and went down to the kitchen to prepare her tea and wait for Roman.

Lee didn't even wait until they got to the bed once the door was closed her pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. He pushed off her robed and started to rip at her nighty.

"Lee!"

"I want it off now!" he growled and ripped more of it. He worked his pants off and thrusted into her.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He pulled them from off the door and stumbled over to the bed. He held her down and thrusted more into her. Everything was fast, hard, and fierce. He grunted with every thrust as Roman's screams filled the air. "Don't leave again!" he growled as he bit her neck.

She shivered as she clawed at his back and met his thrust. "Okay… okay…"

"Never!"

Roman screamed out her climax and then Lee growled out his own and collapsed her. He was breathing hard against her neck. She shook as goosebumps spread from her neck down to her chest. She ran her fingers up and down his back. She placed little kisses on his shoulders up to his neck. She bit on to his ear lobe and he shifted to look down at her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her. His hurt was in his eyes and flowed from him.

"I came right back. I was only gone for a week."

"But you ran away. You hid behind Celes' need to go and you ran." he told her.

"I… I was scared. I'm still a little scared but I needed time away. I needed time to think and put my head on straight. Besides, Celes really needed me."

"I need you."

Roman kissed his lips, "I know, babe, I know." She sighed. "You fought all week didn't you?" She clicked her tongue and the leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Hot headed boys." she scolded lightly.

"Sorry… I don't know what you have been hiding but it has been stressing you out. Then the added pressure of me wanting to know made it worst. I'm sorry." he told her.

"Don't be." she kissed his lips. "You are my husband."

"Sometimes I don't feel like it. You seem to push me away more so than you embrace me."

"I'm sorry. That is my fault. I… have been stressed and I want you happy. So I try to push you away from my stress and unhappiness."

"Don't do that, I want to be the one you lean on for support."

Roman sighed as she rolled him over. "You do know how possessive you can be, right?"

Lee frowned and grumbled as he looked away. "A little."

"Really? A little?" she laughed. "Sleep." she told him when he yawned.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are your eyelids closing?"

"Because they are resting." he said tiredly.

Roman smiled down at him as he started to breath heavily in his sleep. She rubbed his chest and laid his head on his heart. The way his heart beat so loudly and strongly made her think of the Native drums her dad use to play. She gave a little sigh as she moved to get up. His arms tightened around her.

"Stay with me." he breathed.

"Okay," she told him. "okay."

He gave a sigh and fell back to sleep. She waited for a little while longer then slipped off of him. She pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of her short shorts. She kissed his brow and then went down to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Celes in the kitchen.

"Did you get the herbs?"

Celes nodded and gave her a sad smile. "Is he better?" she asked watching Roman.

Better than when we arrived? Yes… back to his old self? No." she sighed as she leaned her chin on her hand. "I have to tell him tomorrow. It's the only way to get him back." she bit her lower lip.

Celes reached out and took her hand. "I'm going to tell him with you. We need to all be there. You need the extra strength." she whispered to Roman.

She nodded. "I love him, Cel… I really do but I haven't been very nice to him, have I? I haven't been very nice to all of you. I'm sorry."

Celes shook her head. "Roman, what you are dealing with… I think that you pushing us away is you dealing with it. You're trying to protect us. I get it, now. I didn't when I first found out the whole story, but I do now. I hope that Lee does too, he loves you more than… I think he loves anyone else. He's going to be fine and so am I and so is Harry… and most of all so are you." Celes said her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you Cel… for everything. I don't say that much but I really thank you. I love you, you know."

Celes wiped at some tears and smiled. "I love you too, and you say thank you evertime you do something to protect me, or you make me feel like the only girl in the world. Im always going to be here." she reached out and touched Roman's chest. "Always, right there." she took Roman's hand and placed it in the same place on hers. "And you are always going to be here with me."

Roman gave a smile as she leaned over and kissed her. "You are mine as well as I am yours."

"Always and forever." Celes whispered and sniffed dropping her hand. "I need to drink my tea." she looked nervously around. She was terrified about telling Lee, he was already pretty upset with them and while she had told Roman all those things she was so afraid he was going to lash out she could barely think straight.

Roman soothed her with her power. "It will be fine. Whatever happens, happens. We will get through this. Just keep your fire." she told her. "Oy, you lot!" she smiled.

Celes smiled at her and took a sip of her tea and shivered at the bitter taste. "One of the best things Mama ever taught me. But… I just hope I can… Lee's gotten really good at dousing it."

"Not with me there." Roman said as he sat up straighter. "He's just a Papa Bear."

"I think the only reason thats the case if because I feel like I'm protecting you… whenever you're in the room and I'm having a row with him." she laughed. "I don't ever lose that fire with Harry though. I'm always pushing against him when he fight."

"I'm your baby girl. Mama Bear always protects her baby girl." she gave a half smile.

Celes sighed as her eyes began to get heavy. "The tea is starting to work… I don't want to go to sleep though. Tomorrow will get here faster…" she said taking another drink.

"You still need your rest. A week ago we had a vacation from reality. We are stronger and refreshed. We can fight whatever that will be thrown at us. Remember, shoulders back, boobs out."

Celes giggled. "I love you baby girl. No matter what happens I will always love you and I will always be with you." she said and yawned.

"I love you too." she smiled. "Now finish your stinky tea and we can go to bed. Its always tea with you people. Coffee… now coffee is a drink."

Celes smiled. "We are British, we carry on… and drink lots of tea. And I'd like to point out that you've adopted a lot of our ways. Mrs. Jordan." she said pointing at her with a groggy smile. She set her empty tea cup aside and stood with a little of a dizzy spell. "Whoo the tea is so working."

Roman stood up and picked her up. "I adopted a lot of your ways because all my lovers are British and I'm out numbered." she teased as she walked up the stairs. "It's just not fair sometimes."

Celes giggled. "Well we could try the American accents around a bit… but I'm very bad at it." she said and snuggled into her arms.

She chuckled, "You all sound funny with an American accent." she brushed a kiss on her forehead as she set her in bed next to Harry. "Sleep well."

Celes grabbed her hand before she could leave. "You sleep too. I know you're nervous but sleep. I mean it." she said and snuggled into Harry as he pulled her close in his sleep.

Roman nodded and softly closed the door to their room. She gave a sigh then went to her room. She stripped down and crawled into the bed with Lee. She crawled onto of him and he held her close. She gave a little sigh as she listened to his heart. The heart she knew she was most likely going to break tomorrow. She held him tightly not wanting to let the night end. But she knew it would. Her eyes grew heavy and she yawned. She drifted to sleep.

Celes woke up the next morning facing Harry. She kissed his nose and his eyes opened. She gave him a sad smile. "We are telling Lee today." she said to him.

"I know." he said and kissed her. "I'm here." he hugged her close and she sighed and then pulled away butterflies in her stomach. She got out of bed and he followed and they dressed, he in his usual attire and Celes in a mid thigh length skirt and a tank top with a v-neck cardigan thrown over it. She kept her feet bare brushed out her hair and let it stay down. She took Harry's hand and they exited their room.

Roman moaned as he woke up. She stretched and reached for a warm body but no one was there. She looked around and frowned. She felt Lee down in the kitchen. The emotion she got from him was cheery. He was feeling better. He was worried but he was feeling better. Sex, a massage, and a little teasing goes a long way. Roman thought to herself as he giggled and got up she showered and sighed when the hot water ran over her. She stood for a while and allowed everyone's emotions to fill her. There was hunger, happiness, and love coming from Damon and the twins. Fear, nervousness, and love coming from Celes. Love and strength was coming from Harry. All in all they all loved each other. She sighed and put up her filter. After showering and drying off she dressed in leggings and one of Lee's long shirts.

She smiled as he walked down to the kitchen and smiled at Harry and Celes. "Morning." she greeted and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out the apple juice jug and opened it.

"Use a cup." Lee told her.

She frowned and looked around the door. "How…"

He smiled at her. "I know you well enough. Besides I caught Damon doing the same thing."

She laughed as she reached for a cup.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?"

Celes blinked distracted and pursed her lips in an attempt to mask they had been pressed together. She had been watching Lee worriedly since they walked into the kitchen. She hated not knowing what he was feeling or thinking. She smiled a little. "I'll just eat some fruit." she said softly her stomach feeling a little uneasy.

"Well I want eggs and bacon." Harry said looking down at Celes worriedly and rubbing her back.

"I want french toast!" Roman said excitedly as she rounded the island and kissed Lee. "Lots and lots and lots of syrup."

"We aren't french." he teased.

"No, but I can try." she kissed Celes on the cheek and bopped Harry on his head.

Celes pressed her lips together and then stopped and looked at Roman. "Only a normal amount of syrup, baby gir. No sugar highs please." she said and gave a little smile. She grabbed an apple and laughed a little biting into it.

Harry continued to rub Celes' back and smiled at Lee. "Well mate, I guess you have your pecking orders." he said with a wink.

"But I want all the sugar I can get." Roman pouted. "Matter of fact, I still want my five day sugar high."

"Oh, God, no." Lee told her as he started making breakfast.

Celes sighed. "No, now don't start that again! You have a completely healed soul now… no reason for five day sugar highs." Celes said winking at her and taking another bite of the apple, some of the juice went down her chin and she attempted to lick it up.

Harry shook his head and looked at Roman mouthing the words. "Later" to her in conspiracy.

She smiled brightly at him. " _You spoil me."_ she teased him.

"So, what is everyone's plan today." Lee asked.

"Staying home as far as I know… subject to change, though."

Celes pressed her lips together again and set down the apple, she didnt say anything.

"Nothing going on for me, all quiet on the Auror front… its a bit odd." he said looking at Roman.

She shrugged to say she hadn't heard anything. Lee passed Harry and Roman a plate. "Yum!" she hopped off the stool to get the syrup but Lee beat her to it. "Hey,"

"Normal amount." He told her.

"Okay," She sat on the stool reached for it but Lee laughed at her.

"I will do it cause your normal can be be assessive."

"Are you picking up the mind reading thing too? How rude."

Celes gave a little flinch and looked at Harry with a frown. They hadn't talked about that yet. "I… uh could maybe eat some eggs." she said to Lee.

Harry ate his food and watched Celes and then looked at Roman with a smile. "He will I think." he said with a wink.

"Oh, no. I rather keep my thoughts to myself… unless they are dirty." she winked at him.

"I don't think I can handle that." Lee said as he pulled out some eggs. "She will probably have me sexed up. Scrambled?"

"Please." Celes said to him. "I dont like it." she said suddenly and blushed. "Mind reading thing…" she looked over at Harry with an apologetic look.

Harry shook his head and kissed her temple. "Its alright."

Roman watched Lee as she reached for the syrup. "No more, Ro." He told her as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"But… how are you doing that?"

"You get quiet when you start to do something you aren't supposed to." He smiled at her.

Roman looked at Celes. "You two watch people too much."

Celes bit her lip and nodded as Lee slid some eggs to her. She took a little bite of them and closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them and watched Lee as he continued to cook for himself. "So we could do something, the four of us is we want." she suggested lamely.

Harry chuckled but didn't say anything.

Lee smiled, "We can go out dancing at the pub." he told her.

"Can we have picnic first… or one of these days?" Roman asked. It's not too cold out and its still warm."

Celes grinned at the idea of going back to the pub. "We could do both, I'd love to have a picnic… but to be able to dance." she said softly.

Harry smiled. "Lets do both then. That place is open pretty late." he said looking around at all of them.

"I don't mind. Besides, I remember that Ro cheated on our race to our room so this will be her payment." He teased as he sat down to eat.

"Hey! I _won_ that and you need to paint my toenails."

Celes relaxed a little and looked at Ro. "I'll do it, and he can give you the picnic. I think that's win win if you ask me." she said with a wink.

"I can agree to that." Lee smiled.

"Wait! No! Okay its a good idea but I still want him to paint my toenails. I mean to see a big guy holding a little bottle of nail polish and painting his wife's toenails is the perfect picture to put on the board."

"What? How were you going to get a picture of me doing that?"

"I was going to have Harry take the picture." she smiled.

Harry laughed. "I can do that. Just tell me when." he said sitting back after he finished eating.

Celes laughed with them and sat back with a sigh rubbing her belly. "Im full." she said with a half smile.

Lee grumbled as he ate. "Why do you guys pick on me?"

"Because you are the oldest and easier to pick on." Roman said as she leaned over and took some of his eggs.

Celes put her hands up. "I tried to get you out of it, no picking on you from me." she said still laughing a little.

"Easy target, mate." was all Harry had to say.

Lee shook his head. "You didn't ask for eggs, so stop eating mine." He told Roman.

Roman scooted closer to him and leaned on his arm as he looked up into his eyes. "But, I like eating out of your plate. It taste better."

"That is because its not your food." He teased as he fed her some of his eggs.

She smiled and ate them. She bounced in her seat and then grabbed the syrup and poured some on his eggs. "That will make them taste better."

"Sugar baby."

"Sugar daddy." she winked.

Celes sobered and got up from her chair. "I need to pee." she said and left the kitchen before anyone could say anything to her. She got to the bathroom and closed the door and sighed. She didn't like the whole not saying anything yet. She was having issues staying apart of the game. There came a tap at the door.

"Celes, are you okay?" came Harry's voice.

"I'm fine, I just have to pee." she said and made sounds like she was. She washed her hands and opened the door with a wide smile. "Come on, lets go back. I'm fine."

Harry watched her and shook his head following her back into the kitchen.

Roman gave a concerned look but then masked it. After Lee was done they all migrated to the living room. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Lee. "Lee, we need to tell you something… well I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Celes' stomach gave a turn and she pressed her lips together. She looked at Roman and took her hand and nodded.

Harry rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could.

"As I was doing the research on Pele and Kama I found… something that talked about how two powerful people are reborned every few centuries. They are basically reincarnations of Pele and Kama. Because of it they are attracted to each other… physically and magically. Well, because of their love hate relationship they… ultimately fight each other until they destroy each other."

Lee sat stiffly. "What do you mean?"

Celes bit her lip and looked up at him. "This guy, Venelope's host, he believes that he and Roman are these two people… and he… " Celes trailed off looking away.

"Pele…" he whispered. "Venelope called you Pele, didn't she?"

Roman nodded. "She did."

Lee growled as he shot from his seat and paced the room. "So this bastard is after you and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Lee, its… not really like that. I did think about telling you but I knew how you would react." Roman told him.

"You were having dreams too, weren't you? The one where he attacked Celes."

"Not… quite the same. But yes he was coming to me in my dreams."

Celes stood and looked at him. "Calm down okay, just take some breaths… " she said to him trying to grab his arm.

Harry sat back silently and watched. He wasn't going to do anything unless he had to.

He snatched his arm away from her. "You knew. You freaked out when you knew. You argued with Roman and you knew. Why didn't you tell me when I found you at Blaise's house?"

Celes flinched. "I… dont know. I just… I was still processing it and then when I finally talked to Roman… she asked me to wait. I… it killed me not to say anything Lee… but she asked me not to… so I didn't." she said to him.

"She was having nightmares of this guy… both of you and you felt like it needed to stay away from…" He trailed off as he remember Celes' nightmare before they left. "You… You were having nightmares that he was going to take her away and you not only kept if from me but you had also kept it from Roman… You were making yourself sick over this. You were willing to keep this information from me but you couldn't keep my insecurities from her? So tell me, Celes. How does this really work? Obviously there has to be a limit. You allow her to sex you up and then you spill your guts out? Is that how I need to get information out of you?"

Celes didn't know what to say, she was blinded by angry tears. She screamed at him. She didn't have a response, he was right. She walked up to him and tried to slam her fist into his chest but Harry's hands stopped her. "Thats enough." he said in a low voice.

"No, he's right. I'm just a whore for secrets. Its okay. Its good to know what he fucking really thinks about me." Celes said coldly, shaking.

"I don't think of you as a whore but obviously you have a double standard here. You obviously have more of a loyalty to her then you do me."

"Wait a minute, Lee. You aren't being fair." Roman said standing up. "Your secret wasn't as bad as mine and I didn't say anything to you."

"A secret is still a secret no matter how big or small you think it is. That was a part of me I was ashamed of."

Celes covered her mouth and stepped back. "I'm sorry." she said. "I didnt mean…" she trailed off. She wanted to run away, she couldn't deal with this anymore. She wanted to run away and never come back.

Harry stepped up behind her and pulled her to his chest pinning her there. She struggled against him with no luck.

Lee galred at Roman, "You haven't said what happened in these dreams? Did he hurt you?"

"Not without receiving pain himself. We fought but I didn't wake with any marks on my body." Roman said stiffly.

He closed his eyes as he asked his next question. "You said this guy thinks you as these two powerful beings that are attracted. Are you physically attracted to him?"

Roman became a statue. She couldn't answer his question. How could she answer that question?

"Roman," he said as he looked at her. "Are you?"

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I… I…" She looked over to Harry and Celes. "I am." she whispered.

Celes actually didn't know that part, she knew he wanted her but she had no idea Roman felt the same and her stomach turned. "Let me go." she said. "Now!" she said and ran from the room not making it to the bathroom she stumbled and threw up her breakfast.

Harry watched Lee and turned to leave the room but stopped for a minute and looked at Roman. "I can stay." he whispered to her.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she shook her head no. She felt so ashamed and dirty. She sniffed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. She had told Harry everything but she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Did he touch you?" Lee asked in a cold voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Y-yes." she whispered.

"And you came?"

"Y-yes."

Lee's heart broke and his stomach fell, he didn't know what to do. But he had to know. He had to know how bad it was. "I… I have to leave." He said as he stepped away.

"Lee…"

"Not now, Roman. I have to… I have clear my head." He told her as he walked out the room and appreciated.

Roman slumped down onto the ground and sobbed. She felt it… she felt it all. She felt his hurt, anger, disappointment. Then Celes was sick with her shock and horror. She was tearing their family apart and it hurt. She raised her knees to her chest and rocked herself.

Harry saw Lee leave and growled. "I'm going to take care of Roman, he left." Harry said to Celes and she nodded watching Rosy clean up her mess.

Harry walked into the living room and kneeled down and pulled Roman from around herself and held her in his arms like she was a small child. "Its okay, we will fix it all." he whispered to her.

Celes stood in the doorway watching them, tears still in her eyes. She crossed her arms and frowned. " _And you said I run away when it gets tough._ " she said to Lee but she didn't think he was listening because he didn't respond in the connection. She sighed and watched as Harry cradled the woman that her stupid nosyness broke.

Roman held tightly to Harry as she sobbed. "I… broke it… I'm breaking everything."

"You are not, he is. Stop it. You are not breaking anything. This asshat is." Harry said to her rocking her.

Celes couldn't bring herself to go over there, not because she was disgusted or angry with her, she just couldn't move. She was shaking with such anger for the situation and at Lee that she just couldn't move, and wouldn't. At least not that way. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen and looked around. She sat down on the ground against one of the shelves and started to kick the side of the island.

Lee didn't know where he was going. He just had to go. He had to clear his head. He had to… do something. Celes called it running away but he knew if he stayed he was only going to start a fight or make things worse. He was so angry. Why did she wait so long to tell him? Why didn't she go to him? Then Celes made herself sick by keeping it in. She should have said something she should have told him. They talked all the time and he knew her fears, insecurities, and issues she carred. He helped her but she wouldn't help him. Did he not love her? Did he not tell her that he loved her?

He didn't know where he was going until he walked into WWW. He looked around the crowded room in confusion. Why was he there?"

"Lee?" George asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, you don't look well, what's wrong?"

Lee's jaw ticked as he fought the tears in his eyes.

George nodded. He didn't need him to say a word to know it was bad and it had to deal with Roman. He had seen that face many of times during their Hogwarts days. "Come with me." He took them up to the flat above the store. "I'll let Angelina know you are staying here for a while. Take all the time you need."

Lee nodded as he was lead to a spare room. He looked around the room and slid down the wall. He covered his eyes as he cried.

Harry carried Roman to their room and laid her down in the bed, he reached out and touched Celes' thoughts and found them angry and confused and hurt. He was only one person and he couldn't be there for both of them. He sighed and sent her happy thoughts and felt her laugh a little as he did. Her thoughts calmed a bit. He could still hear the dull banging of her kicking something in the kitchen. He held Roman while she cried herself horse. He shhsed her and rubbed her back and hair out smooth.

Celes was sitting in the kitchen when a child sized Damon came in and crawled onto her lap, she held him close and she finally cried. Really properly cried, she had destroyed the trust she had with Lee, she had broken Roman by being such a mess and Harry was just… lost. She sobbed into Damon's neck and didn't say anything he just held her with his little arms.

Damon had felt it all. He knew what was going to happen today and had shielded the media room. It was a long time coming but it finally came. Roman had told just about everything and now she was paying the price. As for Celes she was also paying the price. It was the family's strength and downfall. THey loved each other so much and had a need to protect each other that in the end they sometimes hurt each other. He soothed Celes as best he could. Things were going to turn around but for now everyone needed the cleansing of their own tears.

Celes pulled back with a sniff and looked at him. "What did we do?" she cried. "Everything is wrong." she said and hugged him again crying harder.

"You did what you always do." he soothed. "Protected each other to a fault. Now the fault has shifted and is rocking everyone."

"I really messed up, I handled it all wrong. I said things I shouldn't have… things I knew I should have kept to myself… and then I kept things to myself I should have said. I've… I can't feel anything." she whispered suddenly realizing it was true. She couldn't.

"What can't you feel?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm numb to any feelings but my own breaking heart." she sobbed. "And it hurts more."

Damon looked into her eyes with all seriousness, "Imagine that ten times as worse than you will know how Roman feels. She feels you, she feels herself, she feels, Harry, and she feels Lee. She is taking it all onto her. In moments she will pass out with the overload but its there. Be thankful you cannot feel it now."

Celes groaned. "That doesn't make this better." she snapped. And closed her eyes trying to reach out to Roman, nothing happened at all. She tried again and opened her eyes. "Something wrong." she said furrowing her brow.

Damon smoothed out her brow. "Give yourself a moment. Take a deep breath, clear your mind, push your hurt away and then open yourself up to Roman… through your soul connection."

Celes did as she was told and opened up her eyes to unity and gave a gasp as she felt the pain. " _Let me help."_ she said to Roman in it.

" _You can't… this isn't your fault. Its all mine."_ Roman told her. " _If I had said something sooner we wouldn't be as we are now."_

Celes growled but then felt a sharp pain in her head and yelped the connection breaking. "What the hell?" she asked and tried again but this time she really didn't feel anything from anyone. She tried to touch all of them, nothing. She pushed Damon off her lap and stood. "It didn't work." she said pressing her hand to her head. "I'll be back later, I have to go… somewhere." she said and before Damon could say a word she was gone.

Harry looked down at Roman with a confused look. She was close to passing out and he couldn't soothe away her pain. Everything was bad and he couldn't do anything to make it better except try in vain to control his emotions.

Celes apperated to the Leaky Cauldron and paid up a room for the next few days and then went out into the alley and went to the potion supply store and got some things for a numbing position and a cauldron. She looked at her cousin's shop and nearly walked in but decided against it and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron brewed the potion and sighed when she took a drink of it. She crawled onto the bed and passed out instantly.

" _Awaken, Hi'iaka. It has been a while and I wish to thank you for the joy you have brought me this day." came Kama's voice and Celes sat up and sighed heavily._

" _Go away, I'm not in the mood for your games today." she said to him._

" _Wait, wait, wait. I have to thank you though. I have a present for you." he said. Celes wrinkled her nose at him. He pulled Venelope out from behind him and Celes gave a little gasp and got out of the bed. "You may have her for a week for what you've done for me."_

 _Celes looked up at him midstep. "What did I do for you?"_

" _Why, Hi'iaka, you played a key role in the isolation of my Pele." he said with a sickening smile._

" _No… I didn't…" she said as Venelope reached her._

" _You did, she will be there when you wake up. Thank you again. Truly." he said and was gone._

Celes woke suddenly, and true to his word Venelope was right next to her snuggled close. Celes closed her eyes again and pulled Venelope close. "Sweet baby angel." she said softly and cried.

She spent most of her next three days going into the alley and showing Venelope the shops. She kept trying to reach out for Roman with no success. She went to WWW once but didn't stay long, it hurt too much. She bought Venelope some sweets from the shop and they left without seeing any of her family. She wanted to show Venelope as much as she could before she went back to the house with her and told Roman what happened, if Roman was even okay. She sighed sitting at the ice cream parlor thinking of Harry and watching Venelope devour a sunday. She smiled and looked around again expecting something, or someone to come out of nowhere and snatch her away. No one came she leaned back and crossed her arms and pressed her lips together thinking.

It had been a couple of days and Lee finally felt it was time to go home. He had a new plan and no one was going to stop him. He walked through the crowd of people in Diagon Alley he had stopped at one of the stores to grab a few things. Then he was headed to the Leaky Cauldron when flaming red hair caught his eye. It was Celes. She was sitting with a little girl eating ice cream. He wanted to go over to her but at the same time he didn't. He frowned as he looked at the little girl but he couldn't see her face. For a split second his eyes met Celes'. He quickly looked away and entered the alley of the Leaky Cauldron. He calmed himself and apparated home.

Celes shot up from her seat knocking the chair down eyes wide. Where'd he go? She searched the crowd and tried to reach out to him in the connection in vaine. She looked at Venelope. "Come on baby angel, time to go home." she said still searching the crowd for Lee. He was nowhere, she bit her lip and appereated them home. When she walked into the house she nearly tripped over Lee standing in the front hall. "Owe, son of a…" she said.

Lee moved away and frowned at her. He looked at her and then at the girl. He growled as he stepped away. "Where did you get her?"

"I... This is Venelope." She whispered not looking at him still rubbing her nose.

"I know who she is, I asked you where you got her."

"Um... Kama gave her to me for the week... He uh said it was a reward." She winced at how it sounded.

He gave another growl and walked away. He went up to his room and pulled out a bag and started to pack clothes and started to throw some of Roman's clothes into the bag.

Celes scrambled after him telling Venelope to go find Damon. She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"

"Me _and_ Roman are going to Romania. I'm going to go find my aunt." he told her as he continued to pack more things.

"I should go." Celes said boldly.

"Well you aren't and I sure as hell am not going to bring that 'gift' of yours, either."

Celes' eyes widened as she walked into the room. "She's an innocent child. And I _found_ your aunt and know a lot about your magic. I know you're mad at me and you don't trust me but I should go" she said getting in his face.

"You are _not_ going. Roman is going with me and that is final." he growled at her.

Celes didn't back down she pushed against him. "Fine, go but Roman stays here!" She said in a low voice.

"No, no. You had enough time with her. She isn't going to hide behind you anymore. I am her husband and she will learn to tell me her problems and come to me with issues she is having. You two protected her long enough and to top it off you protected her from _me_. I am going to protect her." he growled as he took a step towards her and not backing down.

Celes bit her lip and stepped back deflated. "I really did blunder all over your relationship with her... And to make it worse every time you told me it wasn't true you were lieing to me. Go, take her away like you've always wanted to do. You win." She said and turned away and started to walk away.

"I'm tired or your shit, Celes!" he snapped at her. "Every time I want her, you play the 'oh, you like her more than me' card. I'm tired of it. I'm not a lier. You are, and I refuse to be a pond in your manipulation. If you still don't see that I love you than that is your fault." He threw more clothes into the suit case. "You use to be so full of fire but I guess you lost that too." He turned and looked her up and down. "That is a pity." he sneered. He knew he was picking a fight but he didn't care any more.

Celes whirled around and advanced on h again. "I love you! I do but I can't... You can feel her all the time! All the time! I can't! I can't feel anything at all. She's always going to be connected to you emotionally! I have to push to feel it! I can't! So this isn't a manipulation it's a truth. You win, I lose. I don't not love you and I haven't lost my god damn fire!" She said and poked his chest with her finger.

"You could have fooled me! You are always moping around her stewing in your own self pity. And have it ever occurred to you that _you_ ran away from her emotionally? You do it all the time. Physically, mentally, why should it be any different emotionally?" he snapped back.

"I don't know! I don't know why I withdraw when I'm upset or insecure! All I know is I don't want the people around me unhappy so I mask it! I _have_ to. I'm the happy go lucky keep everyone sane put them in their place person! I can't be unhappy or insecure!" She took a deep breath. "I messed it up. I finally figured it out and I went and I messed it up. I should have just told you! I tell you everything!" She said trying to stay mad but not succeeding.

"STOP IT!" he yelled at her. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "You listen to me." he growled. "You are _not_ the happy go lucky one that keeps everyone sane. You are the fire that puts people in their place. Ro is the happy go lucky one that keeps everyone sane. She has the power to do so. Think about it, what did she do the morning you guys told me? She lifted everyone up and had us laughing. You slap people, you fire at them, you protect her as much as we protect you." He shook her again. " _You_ need to start meditating. That is what you need to do. You need to find a peace within yourself so you can be that confident, smart, girl that received _all_ her OWLs, and a healer. Yes you messed up but think about how worse this could have been? Ro would probably be in the library right now suffering and still pushing us all away."

Celes stared at him her lip trembling. "I..." She stopped talking and closed her eyes against tears "No more... You should go." She said to him.

"I believe you are in _my_ room." he told her as he stepped away from her and went to the bathroom and grabbed some toiletries.

"Just... If you want to... Tell me how it goes. I'm dieing to know." She said and gave a little smile and left him alone. She wanted Roman but opted to stay away going to her room she laid down on the bed, she didn't cry she just laid there and thought about what was said. She was so lost, she was on the fritz. She couldn't feel any of them... And most of all she was scared that it was never going to be alright again.

Lee grabbed the bags and went down the stairs. He had looked all over for Harry or Roman but they weren't around the only place he could think of was the library. He knew their room was somewhere in there but he didn't know where. "Harry!" he called as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded over his chest. "Harry bring Roman out, we are leaving."

Roman woke at the sound of someone's voice. She had been sleeping off an on for the past few days. She looked over to Harry and found him standing out on the patio of the garden. She slowly stood up. "Lee is back." she whispered.

"I know." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest. "Go, I have to find Celes."

"I can't connect with her but her presence is in your room." she told him. She slid the door to the library open. "Thank you, Harry." she whispered.

"Always" he said softly.

She left the room and walked out into the library. She kept her head bowed and looked at him through her eyelashes. "You came back." she whispered.

"Come on, we are leaving." He told her.

She gasped and looked up at him. "Where, why?"

He growled, "I need to find my aunt and you are coming with me so I can keep an eye on you. Now come on."

"But… Celes is the one that…"

"No, you are coming with me. _You_ are my wife and _you_ are going to learn to lean on me when you need something. Do you understand me?"

She took a step back from him. "Lee…"

"God Damn it, Roman!" stalked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "We are leaving!"

"Lee… stop." she said as he tried to pull away from him. "Lee you are hurting me."

"Stop fighting me!" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Once they were out front with the badges he gave her one and then apparated them away.

Harry found Celes in their room and sat down on the bed. She sat up and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she whispered and looked up when Venelope came in. Harry looked at her with question.

"Kama came to me while I was outside of the house and said that she was a gift for helping isolate Roman." she sighed as Venelope climbed into the bed.

"You didn't do this." Harry said to her.

"I didn't help this." she said to him and smiled. "Lets just not argue, I'm fighting with Lee, I haven't spoken to Roman in days and won't now for God only knows how long." she said.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "What do you need?" he asked.

"A change of location, to think and clear my head. I think that…" she trailed off and looked at her nightstand and opened the top drawer pulling out her uncles will. "I'll go stay at Severus' for a while. I'll call if I need you but… I need to find my fire again and I can't do that with the crutch of you around. I still love you but… I _need_ this." she whispered.

Harry tipped her chin up so she looked in his eyes. "I'm just one apparition away." he said and Celes nodded. She got up and packed a bag she kissed Harry again and grabbed Venelope's hand and apperated out.

When they got there she pushed the door open and sighed. It still smelled faintly of him. She walked around the house taking sheets off of furniture. She walked upstairs, there were two rooms. She settled in the bigger of the two, clearly once her uncles room. She had lived here as a small child but she hardly remembered it at all. She settled Venelope in that room too not wanting to have her leave her site. She had her for two more days and she was going to learn everything she could about Kama while she still had her. She pulled out her bag and dumped it out and a load of books fell out and she touched them. Books on her past, on Lee's family magic, and more books on Pele and Kama.

She sighed and went down and opened up the kitchen and made herself eat. She wasn't going to withdraw this time, she was going to fight. She was going to be the person she used to be before all this started happening. She bit her lip as she cooked herself something to eat. She turned when Venelope came and sat at the little table.

"We will go get more food when we finish eating." she said setting the little bowl of beans down and eating her own.

"Yes, Mama." Venelope said.

They ate in silence and then after they finished Celes grabbed her hand and they walked to the little shops down the street and bought things so they could eat. Celes picked up a wide range of things so she could bake as well. When they got back Celes sent Venelope up to sleep and she put everything away. She walked through the house and came to her uncles study and stood outside the door for five minutes before she worked up the courage to push the door open and walk in. It was exactly as she remembered it. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked around the room touching things. She stopped at his big bow backed chair and sat down in it slowly. She closed her eyes and looked internally. She reached out in the connections, she tried to find Roman and make sure she was okay but couldn't. She opened her eyes angery and then closed them again and pushed harder and then she felt Roman for a split second and then it was gone and she had a stabbing pain in her head. She dropped her head back and gave a deep sigh. It was going to take some time to get what she lost back.

Over the next two days, Celes grilled Venelope about Kama when she got the chance and found out a lot of things about him. Basically his whole back story before he was Kama, she would have to tell Roman. She read a lot of books on gypsy magic, ate, worked on finding her connection. On the fifth night she closed her eyes and was immediately pulled into a dream where she returned Venelope but didn't say anything to Kama. He got bored and let her go back to her own dreams which were mostly of what she was reading and thinking about.

She had a few nightmares but those were mostly about loss of Roman or Lee, or Harry and they didn't stick with her because in spite of all the bad she knew that would never happen. They would all die first.

Celes was sitting reading one of the books on Lee's family when a name caught her eyes and she started at it for a few minutes but then shook her head and forgot about it. A few hours later while she munched on some fruit and came across another name that caught her eye but didn't know where she'd seen it before. This time the name was in one of the book about Roman's heritage. She sighed and wracked her brain as to where she had seen those names before.

She was laying down to sleep that night when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She shot out of the bed and dug through the pile of books pulling out three the two she had read that day and her fathers Family history volume. She opened it to the family tree and with her finger followed the tree from her fathers name to his mothers and then to her mothers and then to her mothers, the names were right there, side by side. They were her family… Roman and Lee's magic… were in her blood. She sat back in shock. She wished that she could talk to someone about it… she didn't get past that thought and she was throwing things into her bag. She locked down the house and apparated home.

She found Harry in the recording room and he smiled when she walked in. She went into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad youre home." he said to her.

"I am too." she said pulling away. "I found something."

"What?" he asked sitting her down at the soundboard.

"I… have relatives in my dads family who are from Roman and Lee's kind of magic." she said eyes shining with excitement.

"Okay, what does that mean?" he asked.

"I dont know, but its something new! It means something Harry and I'm going to find out what." she said.

"Its good to see you back." Harry said.

She smiled at him. "It feels good to be back." she said and pushed out and touched him and her eyes filled with tears. "I can feel you again."

"I heard you the minute you were here." he said softly touching her cheek wiping a tear away.

"Roman…" she trailed off and reached out for her and gasped when she felt her. " _Roman!"_ she exclaimed in their connection and grinned hugely getting up and doing a little happy dance. "Now I'm really back!" she exclaimed and stood Harry up and made him dance with her right there behind the soundproof glass.

It had been a couple of weeks since Lee and herself had left… more like Lee took her away. On any other trip she would have been thrilled to be whisked away by Lee but on this trip it wasn't so. The first few days they barely spoke to each other. Then all of a sudden they were yelling at each other. She didn't appreciate what he did and he didn't care. He would just keep telling her she was his wife. They had yet to talk about the real issue at hand. It was a subject they both avoided but yet it was still heavy and in their face. They had been to many libraries to look up the name Celes gave Lee. She had known where to find her, but did he bring her, no. Roman was happy that he was finding a relative but her stubbornness mixed with her anger and hurt made it so that she didn't care if they found her or not. Every time they went to a library she left him to stew in his agony of trying to find his aunt. She would sit across from him flipping through books and rocked her foot irritably.

"I found it." he said. "I found her!" he said excitedly.

"Good for you." Roman told him. "Took you forever." she said coldly as she flipped the page of her book.

He glared at her. "Can't you show some support here?"

"Let me see, no."

"Roman…"

"Lee…"

He growled as he wrote down the information he needed then stood up. "Lets go."

"Yes, master." she said sarcastically.

He grabbed her upper arm and walked her back to their room they were renting for the week. He had her in his view at all times. When she was hungry she had to tell him, if she was thirsty she had to tell him… "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, may I use the bathroom? I seem to have to pee." she said sarcastically as she walked to the restroom and slammed the door to the restroom.

He growled as he started to pack their things. They were going to the town his aunt lived in and there would be no arguing. He rapped on the door. "Hurry, we are leaving soon."

"Oh, my God! Can't I go pee in peace!"

"Roman, don't start with me." There was flush and then the sink turned on. When the door opened she was glaring up at him.

"Don't start with you? Please, tell me what should I not start with? Oh, wait, may I start with you?"

"Roman," he warned.

"Oh, am I crossing the line? I am so sorry." she rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"This isn't hard, why are you making this hard?" he sighed.

"Why? I'll tell you why. Its because you are overreacting! You basically kidnapped me, dragged me across the God forsaken country to nearly every library, haven't asked how I feel, then you implement rules where I have to ask you for every little thing! So yes, you are overreacting."

"I told you what the rules are for. So you will learn to come to me, I'm your _husband_. If you had come to me before this wouldn't be happening, I wouldn't be overreacting."

"I didn't go to you cause I know damn well how you act. You become possessive and you get into your stupid little mind and you overthink things!"

"I wouldn't over think things if you were just open to me. I want to know your problems, I want you to come to me with your issues, when you are hurting, when you are worried, when you are sad. I am your husband, I am supposed to be there for you!"

Roman pressed her lips together and glared at him.

"See, you won't even say anything now. So until then, you will ask me for every little thing." Lee told her.

Tears ran down her cheek. "I don't want to be here."

"Let me finish packing…"

"No, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in this room with you. I want to go back home to Harry and Celes."

"You can't and you won't until I'm done. You are stuck with me. The day I put that ring on your finger you became a part of me. We can only be whole if you start talking to me."

"How can we be whole when you won't even acknowledge that the problem between us?"

"Shut up, Ro." he hissed.

"You won't even ask me. You won't ask me how I feel about it. You won't ask how I feel about him."

"I already asked what I needed to know."

"No you didn't. You didn't ask me how I feel."

"How about you ask me how I feel? Ask me how I feel that you are attracted to another man that isn't Harry. Ask me how I constantly think about how he can so easily go into your dreams and touch you. Ask me how I feel that when he touches you that you feel so sexualy excite that you orgasm. Go ahead, ask me."

"You… bastard!" she growled as she raised her hand to hit him. Lee grabbed it and pulled her roughly to him. He gripped her chin hard and kissed her. She screamed against his lips and pushed him away. "Don't!" she hissed.

"Why not? You are my wife. I can do as I please." he growled as he pushed her against a wall. "It's why you are also angry, right? You want me but you don't know how to say it."

"Stop it Lee!"

He kissed her again and pressed his body to hers. He pulled her hips to his so that she felt how ready he was for her.

Roman raised her hand and slapped him hard as she used her magic to give her some power to knock him down. She glared at him as blood trickled from his lip.

Lee brushed at it and looked at her looked at her then quickly got up and pulled her harder against him. Roman wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him hard to her as she kissed him. He ripped at her shirt as he bit at her neck and shoulder. She ripped his shirt from the back. She scratched his back as she pushed him away. He was breathing heavy as he glared at her.

Roman glared back at him as she hit him again. He grabbed a hold of her hands and dragged her to the bed he bound her hands to the railing and continued to rip at her clothes. He removed his ragged shirt and then his jeans. Roman kicked at him but he caught her foot and quickly made his way between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her harder. She growled against his lip and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her. Roman rolled onto her head and moaned loudly. Before she could recover he started pumping hard into her. There was no sweet or softness it was hard and angry. He was a mad man on a mission. All his anger, hurt, and bitterness had gone into it. He leaned down and kissed her but she snapped her teeth at him. He grabbed ahold of her chin and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she thrust just as hard. She with everything she felt she thrusted back. She wanted in that moment to stop feeling the pain, the hurt, and anger that she had caused and he was giving her an out. She took it greedily. She braced her feet on the bed to help give her levery on her thrusting. His teeth opened her mouth as she felt his tongue. She fought against his tongue and then nipped him.

Lee hissed at her as he pulled back. Her screams filled the air. He covered her mouth with his hand as he bit down her neck and growled against her. He hoped that she was close because he was going to come soon. His fingers bit into her hips as he held her tightly. His thrust became short and fast.

Roman rolled back onto her head and screamed out in her climax. But she didn't just scream out her climax, she screamed out her pain, anger, and most of all her hurt. She screamed it aloud and through her connection to everyone. Tears filled her eyes as she shook. She heard Lee roar out his own climax and heard his pain, hurt, and anger. She felt it even more. She cried more as he collapsed upon her. Her heart tore as she felt the little water drops fall onto her neck. After a moment he unbound her and rolled off her. She slowly sat up and wiped at her eyes. She walked to the bathroom and closed it softly. She turned on the hot water and then sat under it. She allowed her hot tears wash away with the water.

Lee waited an hour and a half before knocking on the door. "Ro, come out. We need to leave." he told her through the door. He pulled on new jeans and a new shirt. He was still packing their things when she came out and quietly dressed. Once they were done he took her down and paid for the room. They apparated to the little town his aunt was known to live in.

"I'm hungry." Roman whispered.

He nodded as they stopped at a store and picked up food. He found them a lodge and then left her there to eat. It was time to go home but he was bringing his aunt with them. He went to the little house that his aunt lived in and knocked on the door. He waited a moment and then the door open. A woman that reminded him of Professor Trelawney stood in front of him. The only difference was she was his same skin color.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"You don't know me, but I believe I am your nephew. My mother was your sister." he told him horsley.

She covered her mouth as she looked closely at him. "You… Lee? She had a son named Lee."

He nodded, "Yes, Lee Jordan."

She pulled him into a strong hug and held him. "My God, I… I thought you gone. Mother never said anything after they past and I thought you were gone too. Come in. Please, come in."

He walked into the little house and looked around. There were lots of old stuff. "Gram didn't tell me about you either." he said. "I wished she had before she past."

"Sit, sit." she told him.

"I don't have very much time. I have to get back to my wife."

"Your wife? You are married?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Where is she?"

"She, is waiting for me. Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. I need your help to train me on my gypsy magic. There is something after my wife and I know I can protect her if I just had help with all that I'm capable of."

"Of course!" she told. "I will do anything to help."

"I need to take her back home, she isn't feeling well. I know this would be a weird request but I was wondering if you would come live with us at Godrics Hollow. Her family is there and I know they can help her with this issue."

She nodded, "Yes, if it means I get to spend time with you and get to know you, then yes."

He gave a sigh, "Thank you. I will be by tomorrow around eight in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That gives me plenty of time to pack and and buy the things I need." She hugged him again. "Lee." she smiled up at him.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow."

Lee nodded and left the little house. By the time he got back to the lodge Roman was already sleeping. The food they got was barely touched. He found he didn't have much of an appetite himself. He slipped into the bed and spooned next to Roman. He held her tightly to him. It was the only time in his day he was able to touch her and feel her. He felt so lost when it came to her. He knew she was hurting but he couldn't get past the prickliness of her anger. It was the only shield she had against him and he didn't blame her. He was acting an ass and he couldn't stop himself. He was scared and he didn't want to lose her.

Roman woke with the sounds of shuffling and pacing. She groaned as her head ached. She felt a dip on the bed and she rolled towards the warmth of the body.

"Here, take this and then eat." Lee told her.

She took a few aspirins then laid on her side. He gave her a bowl of cut up fruit then he went back to pacing. She frowned at him as she caught his nervousness. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I, uh… I found my aunt. She agreed to return home with us today."

"You are bringing home a stranger? It thought we were going to just have her train you." She said as she sat up suddenly.

"She is going to train me… at home. You need to be home as well as I. And she isn't a stranger she is my aunt."

Roman snorted, "She is a stranger. You don't know anything about her."

He glared at her. "She is the only family I have left."

"I'm…" she trailed off as she raised her chin. "Whatever. Go and get her so I can go home and be away from your dominating, cave man act."

Lee glared at her. "She sent an owl, advising me she is on her way."

"And you were just going to let me sleep?"

"You looked like you needed it."

Roman rolled her eyes as she scooted off the bed and went to the restroom. She heard a knock on the room door and she pressed her ear to the door. The voices were muffled but she picked up strong magic. It was magic that made her skin crawl. The emotions she picked up was overjoy, love, concern, nervousness, and happiness. Roman quickly brushed her teeth and ran looked around for her brush. She frowned at herself in the mirror and then quickly french braided her hair. She reached out and touched Celes. She needed courage. She lifted her chin and then walked out of the restroom.

"Aunt B, you don't mind I call you Aunt B, do you?"

"Not at all." she told him.

"Aunt B this is my wife, Roman. Roman, this is my aunt."

Roman gave a polite smile, "Hell…"

Aunt B hissed at her one she laid eyes on her. "She cannot be your wife."

Roman's eyebrows shot up and she looked up at Lee.

Lee frowned at her, "Yes, she is my wife."

"I cannot help you with her." she told him.

Lee stood stiffly, "You are not here to help her, you are here to help me. It is my job to help her." he said as he put himself between Roman and his aunt.

"But she is one of _them_."

"A woman? Yes, so are you. I like women, I'm married to two of them."

His aunt's mouth fell open. "Two?"

"Yes, I have two wives. Roman is my first wife, if you will say. And right now she needs protecting. I have children from both of them. Is there going to be a problem?" he asked dangerously.

Roman curled her fingers in his shirt from behind. " _Be nice."_ she told them in her private link to him.

" _The hell I am. I came here to get training and she is hissing at you like some cat in heat."_ He growled.

Roman gave a little giggle and shook her head. " _You catch more flies with sugar and honey that you do with vinegar."_

" _I can catch more with shit too."_

Roman groaned.

"So it there a problem?" Lee asked his aunt.

"You… have children?"

"Yes, a total of ten to be exact."

Aunt B's mouth dropped open, "Ten?"

"Ten. I have ten kids… wait… eleven kids, and two wives…" He trailed off and looked over his shoulder at Roman. "How do I count Harry?"

She shrugged.

Lee looked back at his aunt. "I also have a… Harry… not a husband… but kind of a husband?" he asked a little confused. "Er… brother… thing."

Roman was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "And I need your help train me so that I can protect my two wives. Especially this one."

Aunt B frowned as she pulled her jaw from the ground. She took a deep breath as she tried to process everything. "Ten kids and two wifes?"

"Eleven kids." he corrected.

"Like that makes a difference." she frowned.

"You said you wanted to get close to me and get to know me, well here is your chance." he told her.

She lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders. "I will go… not to help _her_ but to help you." she told him.

"That is all I ask."

"Oh, geez thanks." Roman grumbled.

Lee bent down and picked up on of their bags and handed the lighter one to Roman. "Come on, I need to pay for the room and we can go." He put Aunt B in front of him as he kept Roman behind him. Once the room was paid they apperated home.

Roman took a deep breath as tears came to her eyes. She was finally home and away from the cave man. She frowned up at him as she pulled away from him and ran up the porch. She opened the door and was followed by Lee and his aunt. She was near the kitchen when Damon came out the kitchen. He had two bottles in hand and a little blanket over his shoulder.

"Mummy!" he called. He ran towards her shrinking in size then jumped into her arms. "I missed you!" he told her as he rained kisses all over her face.

"I missed you too!" she told him as she held him tightly.

"No love for me?" Lee asked from behind her.

"Daddy Lee!" Damon climbed over Roman and jumped into his arms too. "Where have you two been? Why didn't you take me?" he demanded.

"Sorry it was a short…" he trailed off as Damon went flying from his arms and was slammed against a wall.

"Damon!" Roman shouted. She whirled around as she saw Aunt B growling and holding her hand out. She growled herself and wrapped her magic around her but she wasn't the only one. She felt Celes do it at the same time.

Celes walked into the room and looked at the lady and then over to Roman and then walked up to her. "Drop my son, now. I dont know you, and I will end you if you don't." she said her eyes dangerous.

Roman's hear grew as she felt her courage return to her. She had kept her magic wrapped around Aunt B and wasn't budging just like Celes.

Aunt B whimpered then let go of Damon.

"Roman, take him to Rolesque now." Celes commanded still looking at the woman. She waited for Roman to do as she asked.

Roman picked up Damon and held him close she glared at Lee and then kicked him in his shin. "I told you!" she hissed at him then apperated out.

Celes looked at the woman for one more minute the rounded on Lee. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm rubbing my shin." he snapped at her.

" _This,_ what happened just now, her attacking Damon is why _I_ should have gone with you, idiot!" she yelled at him. "God damn Lee, you get all lets fly off the handle and steal her away to find your aunt, which would have happened in the first day if I had gone given I already knew where she was, and you got all rash and brought her here. Your magic is designed… to combat Ro's somehow. You should have at least warned us I could have send Damon to Rolesque. You God damn moron." she said and went over and pushed his shoulder.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know!" He snapped. "Obviously you just found out and didn't share that information. What did you think I was going to do when I said I was going to find my aunt? Stay there and train? Like hell I was. I know Roman and you better than that. I can't keep you guys away from each other."

Celes shoved his shoulder again. "I live to find out things about you and not tell you Lee its the highlight of my day." she said sarcastically. "I was not in a good place when you left, it slipped my mind. But right now, I'm in a great place. God!" she blew out a sigh through her nose and turned to Lee's aunt and smiled at her. "I'm sorry about that, welcome to our home. I'm Celes, if you attack my son again I don't care who you are there will be hell to pay. But please stay if you agree to just not do that again. Lee can show you a room," she turned to him. "Then he can come back down to the kitchen because we need to have a chat. And if you fight me on this I swear Lee Jordan I will tie you to a god damn chair and _make_ you talk to me." she growled out the end.

His eyes heated as he looked her up and down. He had a good mind to use her trigger phrase just to annoy her more. "Fine." he growled. He turned to his aunt. "If you please, follow me." His aunt nodded and quickly follow closely to behind him.

"I dont' understand why I'm here if your wife is so powerful."

"Roman has…"

"Not her, God, no. She is weak compared…"

Lee whirled around on her. "Roman is anything but weak. No one in this house is weak except for you. For someone who thinks the way you do makes you weak. You will be staying in this room. Away from the children and my wives. When we settle things I will come back for you." He left before she could reply and went down to the kitchen.

Celes looked up when he walked in she was putting a pie in the oven. She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted?" she asked him.

He frowned at her. "Not really."

Celes gave a deep sigh. "God damn it, Lee." she said running her hands through her hair. "Do you know what you've done? I understand wanting to learn about yourself. I do… but did you have to go about it this way?" she asked him softly, fire still in her words but gentler.

"I wanted to protect her. I still do but this was the only thing I could think of. I need to be stronger for her. And in order to do that I need to know more about my magic and the proper way to use it."

Celes sighed. "She can stay, but right now, until we figure out a middle ground it will be best for Damon at least to stay away." she said and walked over to him. She touched his arm lightly and gave a little smile then pulled away. "I missed you, you idiot."

"I missed you guys too."

Celes bit her lip and shook her head. "Are you hungry? I made lunch." she asked him sighing and continued making the plate she had been on when all this had started.

"No, I have seemed to have no appetite these days." He sighed.

Celes shook her head and set the plate down in front of him. "All the more reason why you should eat. Go on then. Eat. You are not _allowed_ to stop." she said sitting down and narrowing her eyes at him.

He groaned but did as he was told. "You seem better."

"Damn right I do, you seem worse. You going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess all day? Because I can." she said placing her chin in her hand and watching him eat.

"I... nothing is working like its supposed to. I forced Roman to go with me and didn't care what she wanted. We haven't worked anything out. If anything I think its worse."

Celes closed her eyes. "I'm not going to say… It will fix, I will help fix it if I have to. But it will fix. It will go back. There are reasons she didn't want to tell you and what you did… yeah that was the reason. You're… such a brute when you're all overprotective lets not think and be rash man." she said sighing at him. "Drama queen." she muttered.

"I'm not a drama queen." He muttered. He sighed and placed his hand over his eyes. "I... feel so lost. I want her so bad but it seems like the harder I try to hold onto her the more she slips away."

Celes slid off the stool and went over to him. She grabbed his hands and brought them down resting them against her chest. "She will _always_ want you and shes not going anywhere. Step away, look at the situation. Stop thinking, tell her you love her and that you want her and that you understand. Lee, you freaking out, not talking about it at all… its going to eat at you. I know this. I will help you find your way, in any way I can. Just because I'm irritated with you doesnt mean I wont. And she loves you and she will never stop. Close your eyes and breath." she said to him still looking into his eyes.

He closes his eyes and started to take a deep breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I... I'm scared. I dont want her taken from me. I worked hard to have her."

Celes dropped his hands and stepped in between his legs and brought her arms up around his neck and rubbed the back of his head and held him close. "I know, but no one is taking her away. No one, you hear that? No one can take her away from us. Shes ours, that asshat is in for a giant surprise." she whispered fiercely to him.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and nodded. He had spent the past few weeks with Roman but he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. "I need... I want to go to her but she doesn't was me around... not now anyways."

Celes pulled back and looked at him. "Lee, how about you give her a couple days. I'll go see her. Okay? I think that…" she bit her lip unsure how to finish. She gave him a little sad smile. "She needs time." she finally decided.

"Will you make sure she eats... she hasn't been eating much." He told her.

Celes brought her hand up to cup his cheek and smiled bigger. "I'm the Mama Bear, its my job. She'll eat, I'll make her if I have to but she'll eat."

He nodded. He gave a small smile. "I'm starting to realize again that its a full time job to take care of her. We all have our parts."

Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "Yes, we do. Look before I go… I'm really sorry. I should have told you when I found out. I understand what I did was… bad. I'm sorry." she said to him.

He nodded. "I understand why you did it. We all seem to want to protect and keep each other happy. So much so that it can hurt us in the long run."

Celes gave a little smile. "I know that, took me two weeks and a bunch of reading to realize that and that I've been a bit… odd, since I had the twins and its not just baby blues." she said and pulled back sighing. "I'm going to kiss you now." she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He moaned and then pulled back. "I really did miss you."

Celes gave a little smile. "I missed you the minute I walked out of that room." she said and stepped away before she did something about the arousal that had bloomed. "I'm going to go see Ro, but first I need to tell Harry." despite her need to not get sucked in by her hormones she stepped forward and kissed him again with a little moan.

He moaned the pulled back. "I have a question. I know you and Ro are wives to each other and to me and Harry. But is Harry to me? He's not exactly my husband... is he?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "Well yes, but I don't think about it like that. You're like brothers but on a different level of it because you two are just as connected as the rest of us. You've proven such connection on several occasions on your uh, coordinated 'attacks' on Roman and I. You see as one when you're like that. It'd be brilliant in a fight." Celes said.

Lee laughed. "We do very well on our sexual attacks on you two." He kissed her nose. "Its good to see the fire back in you."

Celes smiled and scrunched her nose sobering and grabbing his hand. "One more thing, I will _never_ betray your trust again. Never ever. I will always be the one you can come to, and you can always trust me. I'm sorry for that the most." she whispered her voice going a little husky with tears.

"I know." Then he groaned. "I did overreact... a little."

Celes snorted. "If you think what you did was a little, I'd hate to see what a lot is." she said playfully punching him chest.

Lee smiled. "Go on. You have to go check on my butterfly. I think I may have clipped her wings or bruised them."

Celes gave a smile. "Good thing I double as a fantastic healer. Finish eating, you can't not eat. I'll be back later and we can talk again… maybe to your Aunt. I have so many things I've found out I'm just bursting to tell you, but first Roman." she said and kissed him one more time turning him back to the plate. "I… I love you." she said to him before she left the kitchen.

"I love you too."

Celes smiled a little and walked out of the kitchen she went up to the recording studio and waited for Harry to finish a session and went over and kissed him. "They are back, he brought his aunt. But more on that tonight, I need to go do damage control. I still love you." she said.

Harry shook his head, "I'll go down and see Lee I guess. I still love you too." he said and they kissed again. Celes moaned a little and pulled away.

Celes left the studio and walked down to the living room, she heard the twins and rushed to Damons room and packed them up and with them attached to her front and back she apparated out of the house and to Rolesque.

She entered the club and looked around. She had been in last night to resolve an issue for Roman in her absence so it was still fresh in her mind. She walked over to the office and tapped on the door.

"Ro?" she called.

Damon opened the door and smiled at her. "My babies." He said as he took Amy from her. "Ro is in bed."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I packed things they will need. Take Mattie for me." she said turning and he did. "Are you okay, little prince?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Just as long that bit..." he trailed off as he looked at the twins. "As long as that whore isn't here. I'm good. Better now that the twins are here."

Celes sighed and smiled. "Watch your mouth young man, and shes not here she's at the house… in a room. I'm going to go see Ro now. Love you." she said and walked over to the panel and opened it and walked over to the bed and sank into it snuggling close to Roman. "Hi Baby Girl."

Roman sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "You're not upset with me anymore?"

"Ro, I was never upset with you. Never. I was shocked but I'm over it. You're mine, and thats all that matters. I love you. Im not upset okay." Celes said and kissed her.

She sniffed again and wrapped her arms around her. She held her tightly. "I'm sorry I shocked you. I should have known he was going to ask that. God, I don't know what to do. He is so hurt and scared. I don't know how to comfort him or to begin to fix us. His aunt hates me and I don't even why. She took one look at me and hissed. Normally I wouldn't care but that is the only family he has left."

"First shes not his only family, we are too. Secondly she hates you because the magic she has and things she's been told since childhood is designed to combat yours… I don't know how it works just yet, I've been trying to figure that out. And you need to get right before you can comfort him. You're hurting too." Celes said kissing her nose and cheeks.

"It's been horrible. He won't talk to me. He just implemented rules that I had to ask him for every little thing. I was so mad at him. My stubborness wouldn't even allow me to help him." she sniffed. "I wanted to be there for him and help but I couldn't… I hurt him, Cel. I hurt all of you. How can I fix myself when I can't fix him?"

Celes saw the problem and sighed. "You didn't hurt everyone. Harry's good, I'm okay. And as for Lee. How about Harry and I do some heavy lifting for a while? We will fix both of you." She said very determinedly.

She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She nodded. "Is that woman going to be staying at the house?" she asked.

Celes gave another sigh and nodded. "Until I can figure something else out or convince her that you and Damon are not what she thinks. I'll work it out though. You don't worry about it. Stay here for a while. I got this." she said stroking her hair back from her face.

"I can't even feel my emotions… I do but… I don't known. They are all jumbled up and don't last very long."

Celes pressed a kiss to her lips. "Its okay, I can fix that. I just fixed mine, I can fix yours too." Celes whispered to her. She looked into Roman's eyes and tired with all her might to sooth her.

Roman closed her eyes. "I'm just so tired. All the time. Just tired." she whispered. She felt Celes fill her and try to sooth her. She gave into it but still felt a little numb. Tears rolled down her eyes. "I want my dad."

Celes bit her lip to keep from crying and kept stroking her hair. "I'll get him, okay? I'll get him and you sleep now. Just sleep and when you wake up he'll be here."

She nodded as she fell into a dreamless sleep. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl." she kissed her again and then covered her with a blanket and watched her for a little bit. After she was sure Roman was asleep she got up and pressed her lips together and went back out into the office. "Damon, baby, I have to go… on a little trip. Stay here, don't leave. Dont go to the house at all. I will be back in a few hours." she told him.

Damon paused his rearrangement of the office for the twins and frowned at her. "But I have all the twins' stuff there and my movies. Can't I just pop in and get what I need? I won't take long. I promise."

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I'll send Harry, make a list for me to give to him and I'll make sure he brings it all." she said looking at him.

He nodded as he quickly made a list. He looked over it a few times then handed it to her. "Don't forget their music. That is number one."

Celes looked at him and smiled. "I would never forget their music. They're my little singers." she said and kissed his cheek. "I love you, little prince. Harry should be here soon and I'll be back later." she said to him.

"Love you too!"

Celes popped out and back to the house, she walked through the front door and heard soft talking from the kitchen. She gave a little smiled and walked over to the entrance and leaned against the side of the opening crossing her arms across her chest and crossing her ankles. She watched her boys talk for a few minutes not really listening and then cleared her throat and walked in the kitchen. She kissed Harry and handed him the list. "Could you get this stuff for Damon? He needs it for the twins?" she asked him.

"Yes, I can. Is everything…?" he trailed off looking at Lee.

"It just going to take time." she said and kissed him again. "Go, okay? Check on Ro while you're there." she urged him and kissed him once more before he left the kitchen. She sighed and turned to Lee with a little smile. "I have to make a little trip."

"Where are you going? Is she going to be okay?" he asked as he held her hand.

"I'm going to get Alan, and Roman will be fine. Shes strong. Like I said she just needs some time. Its going to be hard, but I think you two will get through this just fine." Celes said to him touching his cheek.

He nodded as he sat down. "Thank you Celes… I really do appreciate you helping. I don't know what I would have done without you or Harry."

Celes shook her head and went over to him. "We are suppose to take care of you. You're our people. When you hurt, we do. So this is going to work…" she bit her lip trying to stop tears. "It _has_ to." she whispered.

"Still… thank you."

Celes kissed him. "Anytime, Chocolate Bear." she said and pulled away. "I'll be back soon." she said with a smile. "I love you, its important that you remember that the most. We all love each other."

"I love you too." He told her and nodded. He loved them all.

Celes gave one last nod and then left the house. She stood outside for a few minutes taking some breaths trying to not cry and then she apperated. It took her three before she got to Alan's front door and knocked, loudly.

When the door opened she was let in and told Alan would be out in a minute. Celes said down on one of the couches and looked around waiting. When he walked in she stood and gave him a sad smile and finally some tears fell down her cheeks. "Could you… come to England?" she cried. "Roman needs you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face and wiped some of her tears away."

"We told Lee the whole story, I suppose we haven't even really told you the whole story. But we told Lee and he… freaked out. He took Roman away for like I dont even know two, three weeks. There was a huge fight… and he brought his Aunt back. She attacked Damon, she doesn't like Roman… I just… I'm holding it together barely if you just came back… she needs you." Celes said to him softly.

He held her tightly in his arms and soothed her. "Okay, Cel. Okay. I will go." He rocked her a bit. "We will fix everything." He pulled back and looked down at her. "How are you doing? We can wait until you cry it out."

Celes sniffed. "I'm…" she sobbed a little. "Just a half an hour and then we really need to be back. She needs you there when she wakes up." she said to him pressing her forehead into his chest taking comfort in one of two father figures she had left in her life.

He picked her up like a child and then sat down with her on his lap. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. just go ahead and cry it out. cleanse your soul." He rocked her as he continued to run his hand over her hair.

Celes cried for a little while longer leaning against his shoulder. She started to slow a bit after about twenty minutes and pulled away to look at him. "Thank you." she whispered. "I needed that."

"I think of you as a daughter too. I would do anything for you and Roman. Even Harry and Lee. You four are like the children I never could have and I'm thankful for that." he kissed her forehead and wiped at her cheeks.

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "You're one of… the only people in my life I still consider a father. Mine died last year, and while Arthur is and always will be my Papa… you're the only one who gets this situation completely." she said to him.

He smiled at her. "I had a good teacher before she left and I read a lot. I had to." he set her on her feet and stood. "Shall we go?"

Celes took one last shaky breath and closed her eyes and then nodded. "Lets go." she offered her hand so they could disapperate together. She did all the work and got them back to Rolesque in no time and led Alan into the club and up to the office.

Damon was still there with the twins, and all his stuff, she smiled at him. "Back, just like I said." she said trying for bright but missing the mark a little.

He smiled at her anyways. "Yes you did."

Celes smiled up at Alan. "She's through that panel. Shes sleeping." she said to him and kissed his cheek.

Alan nodded and walked into the room. He sat on the bed and brushed some of her hair back. "Baby," He whispered. "Wake up, baby."

Roman fluttered her eyelashes and looked up. "Dad." she whimpered as she sat up and crawled into his lap. She hugged him closer and cried. "Dad, make it go away. Make it all go away. I hurt him… I hurt him so bad."

"It's okay…" he whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. "Come now, tell me what happened so I can fix it."

She sniffed as she held him and told him the whole story leaving nothing out. She cried some more as he rocked her. He soothed her as best he could. He hummed their song and as he soothed her back to sleep. In his mind he was upset. Not at Roman or Lee or at anyone else. He was upset at what his wife had left out and left him to fix. She was gone too soon and her journals left little bits and pieces of things on this subject. He had no clue how to go about it. But one thing that he did know was she needed Lee and Lee needed her. He knew how the mated male felt. He wanted to protect what was his and in doing so he and blundered. He sighed as he continued to rock her. He kissed the top of her head then laid her back down.

Alan walked out the room and smiled at Celes. "She will be fine. She is only depressed. It's understandable." he frowned as he started thinking and bit his lower lip. "How is Lee doing?"

Celes blew out a breath. "About the same as Roman. We need to make sure she eats, by the way. Shes not going to stop. Thats not okay." Celes said the last part with authority.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let go home and I'll make dinner. Native style."

Celes smiled. "That sounds so good, I could use some food. Im starting to lose it a little." she winced looking at Damon. "Ill send food?"

Damon looked up at Alan with excitement and jumped around him. "Are you going to make our favorite? Will you please? Oh that would be so good. I haven't had Native tacos in a long time. Please, please, please, please?"

Alan laughed, "Yeah, I'll make that. You protect her, okay."

Damon stood straighter and saluted. "I'm on it!"

"Make sure she eats, and get her to spend some time with the twins. They help a lot, babies do. Oh and make sure to keep an eye on Mattie's rash its still not completely gone." she said and kissed his cheek. "Love you little prince."

"Don't worry about anything. I will watch over everything."

Celes nodded and turned to Alan offering her hand. "Lets go." she said softly. she led him from the club and appetated them home. She took another deep breath as she walked back into the house. She looked around, no sign of Lee in the lower level and Harry was likely in the recording studio as he did. She turned to Alan and gave a smile. "Why dont you go settle in your room and I'll find the boys?" she asked. After a nod she and Alan went up the stairs and then separated.

Celes went to find Harry first, and found him right where she thought she would. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his strong eyes and she started to cry again. "Its really hard to be strong."

"I know, I know. Its going to be okay though. Just stick it out and I'll be here the whole time." Harry whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and nodded at him. "I still love you, and I'm so glad I have you." she said and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back gripping her hips a little tighter and pulling her closer. He moaned and that was it they were done.

The next thing Celes knew they were on the floor frantically pulling at each others cloths. When they finally got unclothed enough Harry thrust into her and she gave a little shriek of delight. She ran her hands up and down Harry's back and matched his pace. She dropped her head back. "God, yes." she moaned.

Harry continued to thrust into Celes burying his face in her neck. He growled and kissed it and looked down at her and kissed her again. He was already getting close to climax.

Celes gave a little laugh, quickies, their specialty. She felt her own climax coming on and then her whole body tensed and she gave a loud moan as she came with Harry. They lay there on the floor of the soundbooth breathing hard and shaking from the quick release. Celes was the first to move. "Well, that happened." she said softly.

"You needed it." Harry said into her neck.

"You know me so well, Harry Potter." she whispered.

"Mmm, its my job." he said and kissed her getting up. "Come on lets go cleaned up."

Celes took his hand and they stole away to their room. They showered, making love once more before getting out and dressing. Celes combed her hair as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lee was sitting in a stool watching Alan cook. Celes went over to Lee and hugged him and pecked his lips and then stayed close to him as Harry took a seat on the empty stool on her otherside so that she stood between her husbands. "So Is your aunt joining us?" she asked Lee.

"I told her I would go and get her when dinner was ready. I told her I didn't want her hurting anyone else until I figure out who she thinks is an enemy and who she don't think is an enemy." Lee told them.

Alan nodded as he browned hamburger meat. "I think that is fair enough." He handed tomatoes to Lee, "Chop those."

Celes pressed her lips together and watched him chop the tomatoes. "Okay, sounds good…" she said although she was itching to know the lady. "You want to see something I learned how to do while you were gone?" she asked with a smile.

Lee looked at her, "Like a new power?"

"Sort of, it's always been there I guess but after I… fixed myself I found out I could do it. Apparently there is more than just regular old wizards blood in me." she said with an excited wink.

He smiled, "What can you do?"

Celes smiled and stepped back giving plenty of space between her and the men then she snapped her fingers and a little flame erupted from her palm. "Its like… you know Hermione's fire in a jar… but in my hand." she said holding her hand out and then losing it after a second she closed her palm and took a deep breath. "Its a bit hard, but I sort of burnt up some note I was taking." she said with a blush.

Lee smiled at her. "Told you that you were a wildfire."

Alan laughed, " _Snappy_ when she needs to be." he teased.

Celes shook her head. "Stop picking on me." she pouted and went over to Harry. "Make them stop."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "I like when you get picked on then I get to rescue you. Please continue." he said to the room at large and Celes pouted more.

"Jerks." she whispered.

Alan chuckled then gave a sigh. "How are you doing in all this, Harry?" he asked.

Harry sobered and gave Alan a steady look. "I'm… I'm okay. I'm worried about Ro, and Lee but I'm keeping the faith that all this will work out just like it always does. We are a strong unit the four of us. We can make it through anything with each other." he said and kissed Celes' cheek again. "So.. I'm good." he said.

Celes gave him a little smile, she knew he handled this kind of thing better than most, but she also knew he'd reach a breaking point. And she wanted Roman and Lee right before he did.

"You know, Harry, it's okay to break down once in a while. You don't have to be strong all the time. As a man and a mated one, we think we have to be strong all the time and show no emotion." he eyed Lee too. "Men get a label of being strong and in order to be strong we think we aren't allowed to break down. We aren't allowed to cry, say what's really on our minds, say how we feel. Its not true. Its part of being human that we deal with our emotions. Some of us are just more sensitive to what others are feeling. But that doesn't mean you should block your emotions."

Lee lowered his eyes as he continued to cut the tomatoes.

Harry gave a sideways glance to Lee and then to Celes. "Let me put it to you this way, I will at some point breakdown. A month after the whole Voldemort business was done… Celes had left… I was at a low point. I broke down, I went to the Weasleys and I just broke down. I stayed with them for several weeks… and then I got the call about Celes and… I came out of my hole." Harry said looking at her and then back to Alan. "I will at some point. But not today, and not tomorrow. And I have these three to help when I do."

"I didnt know that." Celes whispered looking down at the floor.

"Its alright, I'm fine." he said and lifted her chin and kissed her. "See fine."

Alan rubbed the back of Harry's head. "Like I was saying being a made we sometimes forget to show emotions and break down. And because of that women put us on a pedestal as being the strong one when in reality its the women we need to put up there. Not only do they show emotions and break down, but they share what's on their minds. What about you Lee? How did you handle the months after Voldemort?"

"I… pulled away. I hid from everyone. I hid with Roman." he cleared his throat as he looked down at the tomatoes. "For two weeks she slept. Kind of like in a coma. For those two weeks I balled in a corner of the room and cried… I cried everyday for those two week… all day."

"Does she know?"

Lee shook his head. "No."

Celes rubbed his back and sighed. "You should tell her." she whispered. "Maybe." she said softly to him leaning her head on shoulder.

"If she knows you break down she will probably realize that the reason you overreact is because you basically lost not only the connection for the time she was out but for two weeks you had no sign she was alive except her breathing. Then it didn't help that she kept receding into her mind and show up off an on through the two years after. Lets not forget the pregnancy, either. You overreact now because you feel every time things go well something happens where she is being pushed away from you. She doesn't want you hurt. Then with this Kama guy, she feels she not only did she hurt you but she broke a sacred vow to stay loyal to you. She feels like she was disloyal to you too, Celes. All of you."

Lee nodded. There was a lot he needed to speak to her about but how could he speak to her about it when he felt… what did he feel?

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded at what Alan was saying. But how did you tell someone who thought they were doing something wrong that they werent. She didn't think that Roman was unfaithful, just a victim of circumstance. She hated this whole thing. She looked at Lee and gave a little sigh. She didn't know what to do, but she would figure it out if she had to lock herself away and only come out for food and water she was going to fix this. She was sick and tired of everyone getting all fractured. She frowned, starting to get angry again. "I'm not upset about that… how do you… God! I hate this." she snapped angrily.

"Hey, stop." Harry said and Celes looked at him and gave a deep sigh.

"You three know how to bring her out of her funk. You known her since she was eleven. What brought her to life? What gave her joy? Think of what she liked and fan that lava that is in her." Alan told them as he started to roll out dough.

Celes gave a little smile and thought about all of the times she had spent with Roman, she landed on one though. The first time they met… not on the train… the very first time. She had just had a horrible fight with Draco about something and cried herself to sleep and when she woke up in her dreams there was Roman. She didn't know her, and she didn't care because this girl who was barely older then herself at the time was there and apart of her. Celes' heart warmed and she gave a little smile as her mind turned to dirty thoughts. "Lots of sex." she said out loud and then blushed.

Harry snorted. "Yeah that'll do it. That and candy." he said laughing a little.

"Teasing and games." Lee said. "She… is still a little kid at heart. She loves her games, candy, teasing," he smirked. "Sex." He started to laugh. "Rolesque is her play house. It always have been. She said she had made it for Celes but in reality its still her play house."

Celes laughed and had a sudden idea. "I'm going to sing for her… do a number at the club. Tease her." she said with a little smile. "She likes to be teased too, not just to tease. She says she doesn't but I can tell she does."

Harry groaned at Celes. "Please dont, I dont want to have to hurt somebody I don't know."

"No! That will help, you acting like that. She likes that part. Driving you two a little wild." Celes winked at him and then turned to Lee crossing her arms.

He frowned at her, "What did I do now?"

She cracked a smile and kissed him. "You helped me figure out a way to start fixing her. You idiot." she said with a laugh. "Now if we could just get you to… work on you…" she sighed.

"Why do you think I brought my crazed aunt here?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, well this time, let me help with that. Okay? We can work on it together." she said to him.

He nodded, "I have no choice. We work better together… besides, between us, she kind of creeps me out. It's like seeing Professor Trelawney going magically crazy and attacking people… just saying."

Harry groaned. "Shes _not_ aloud to predict my death! _Ever_!"

Celes giggled and turned to him. "Her magic doesn't work like that, babe. No worries there." she turned back to Lee. "I'm not creeped out by her, shes fascinating. A living breathing person who practices another type of magic. I've had exposure to Roman's magic my whole life, but a new magic… and one thats also in me… Oh I cant wait to start this whole thing." Celes bounced on her toes and started to hum a little song as she did.

"Clearly you did not take divination." He muttered as he caught Harry's eye and smiled as they basically were looking at her the same way.

"No, I took Muggle Studies and … Oh! You mean. Ha no… not for me." she said and giggled.

Alan smiled as he saw their spirits lift and started to fry the dough to make fry bread. "I sometimes envy how you all grew up with her. I wished I could have seen it but then I know she has a great deal of my personality embedded into her so I get over it."

"You were that bad too?" Lee asked.

"I was a model student. Got good marks in everything… just liked to stir up trouble every now and then."

Celes smiled. "Sounds like our Roman." she said and smiled going over and perching on a stool laying her head down. "I hope that we can fix this soon. I miss her, and shes not even that far away." Celes said rubbing her chest.

Harry gave a little smile. "You could go stay with her in the evenings if it'll make this easier." he suggested.

Celes picked her head up and pressed her lips together, she didn't want to leave the house at night, she wanted to be here in case Lee's aunt tried anything stupid. "No, but maybe Alan could stay there instead of here." she suggested rubbing at her chest still.

"Or you can bring her back?" he told her as he watched her closely. He slid a plate to all of them. "Eat, all of you. You need your strength."

"She doesn't want to be around me right now. I held her captive for… who knows how long?" Lee told him as he looked at his food. "She told me as much."

"She can sleep in our room. This house is huge. It'll be easier to bring you back together if shes here." Celes said getting it. She took a bite of food and then stopped giving Lee a pointed look. "Eat." she commanded.

Harry nodded. "Thats not a bad plan, and your Aunt… well we can crack her mate… I'll even suck up my PTSD about Trelawney so we can get her on board with our lifestyle and the people in it."

Lee cocked a smile as he ate. "You should have see her face when I told her I had two wives and eleven kids… nearly shit her pants."

Harry laughed. "I think people do that every time they become aware of our… lifestyle." Harry shook with laughter.

Celes giggled. "Is that why you asked me about Harry then?" she asked him.

Lee laughed this time. "Yeah. I told her I have two wives, eleven kids, and a Harry… who is a husband… kind of but not really or more like a brother. I was just confused."

"Mmm, confused or strangely attracted, we may never know." Harry laughed.

Celes barked out a laugh. "Always ready to pounce with an innuendo joke. Gold, my Harry is Golden." she said still laughing.

Lee shook his head, "How do I leave myself open to this?"

"Because thats just how it works Chocolate Bear, you say something and Harry tells a witty little joke. Your relationship is so cute. Best bromance ever." Celes laughed and reached out and touched his hand.

Harry laughed a little harder. "Oh thats just… you walked right into it. What was I suppose to do just let it dangle there like… a limp noodle." he asked and roared in laughter at his little joke.

"Keep talking, Harry, but once you start using that little basket we will see who gets the last laugh."

Harry sobered. "That basket… damn man… I've looked at it. I'm afraid it'll explode if i try to go through it."

Celes smiled. "I braved a trip back there the other day, I could barely get out of there with what I went for. But I got it, in the midst of grocery shopping and I think I was trying to read a book as I went along too." she said. "I feel more like Hermione these days, always reading." she sighed.

"Except you are hotter." Lee smiled and enjoyed the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Alan laughed.

Harry nodded. "You really are, Sexy." he said to her.

Celes sat blushing. "Youre just biased, I'm your wife you two have to say i'm pretty." she said getting up and taking her plate to the sink, a little swagger in her hips.

"I didn't say pretty. I said hot, I think hot is more than pretty." Lee said as he watched her hips.

Celes turned and gave a smile. "Thank you." she said still blushing. Then she gave a little dance feeling pretty good about herself. "Things are going to work out. I can tell." she said as she danced in place.

Harry watched Celes dancing in place and shook his head, always a song in her heart and dancing around. He loved that about her.

Alan made two plates and wrapped them. "So are we bringing her back tonight or should we give her a day?"

Celes stopped dancing and looked at Alan. "Tomorrow, let her stay tonight. And then we will bring her back tomorrow. And Damon too. He needs to be close." she said softly biting her lip a worry frown forming again.

Harry got up and kissed her head. "I'll go with Alan then and see her. I haven't yet and Id like to." he said looking around at all of them.

Lee nodded, "Celes and I will be here."

"Yes we will." she said and kissed Harry deeply. "I still love you, take care of our girl tonight okay?"

Harry nodded. "I still love you too, and I will."

Celes watched Alan and Harry walk out of the house and when they were gone she went into the kitchen and started to clean up. She filled the sink with soapy water and stood at the sink gripping the counter.

"I'm sorry." Lee told her.

Celes turned to him. "For what?" she asked.

"I had said a lot of mean things. I had no right to say them. I'm sorry… but I don't apologize about saying you needed to get yourself right. I really did believe you need to take a step back and find some inner peace or something." He told her.

Celes turned off the water and went over to stand in front of him. "I forgive you, you were hurting and lashing out. And I owe getting my fire back to you, so thank you for that." she said softly.

Lee nodded. "I forgive you too. I was really being a jerk."

"Yes well, I wasn't helping by being a blithering woman." she laughed.

He gave a chuckle and then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you the day I left the first time. I missed all of you. I love you."

Celes felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too, and I always miss you even when you're across the room from me. I miss all of you like that. I remember the first time I realized I missed each of you like that. With Ro, it was the first summer after we met at school. It hurt a little to be away from her. With you it was at Kings Cross… my sixth year… with Harry it was when he went into the Chamber after my cousin second year. I miss you guys when I can't touch you, or kiss you, or even look at you for a few minutes." she whispered the end trailing a hand down his hand to show him what she meant.

He laced his fingers into hers. "I missed Ro that first summer too. For you it was fifth year when I couldn't be with you for very long. Harry… well. I don't really miss him." he chuckled.

Celes looked at him when he said the thing about her and then laughed. "You miss his jokes… I didn't know… about the it doesn't matter I do now." she said and kissed him. "I want this to fix, thats what I really want." she said to him.

"I want it to be fixed to. I… want to make love to Ro, not have angry sex… its not even close to satisfying." he whispered. "I want to make love to you until this pain goes away but I know it won't."

Celes bit her lip. "Angry sex… Oh Lee." she said and kissed him again. "It'll all be okay soon." she kissed him again.

He kissed her again. He kissed her chin and her neck. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I need someone to hold. Will you allow me to hold you tonight? I don't care if we make love or not I just need to hold someone, and there is no way in hell I'm going to hold Harry… unless he is distraught, but he isn't."

Celes smiled at him. "You can hold me forever for all I care, if it helps you feel even just a little better." she said and kissed him again and then pulled away taking his hand. She led him up to their room which she had gone through and replaced all the candles in. With a wave she lit them all and led him over to the bed and sat him down, she took off his shirt and then kneeled down and took of his pants and then watched him push back and lay down. She took off her own clothes and got in the bed. She crawled on top of him and pressed her cheek to his heart and closed her eyes feeling his heart beat.

He held her close and gave a little sigh as he closed his eyes. Part of him was finally healed. Soon all of him will be healed and they all will be whole again.

Roma frowned when she smelt food. She opened her eyes and took in the scent. It was something she remembered but it had been so long since she had smelled it. She stretched and rolled over to find Harry in the bed with her. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Harry kissed her forehead. "Hi" he said to her softly stroking her hair with his fingers.

"Hi back." she whispered. She felt comfortable with him. He was the only one that hadn't judged her. He understood. Celes and Lee… were hurt and she had done that to them. "Are you upset to?" she whispered.

"No, I was never upset. And neither is Celes… or Lee." he said to her still combing his fingers through her hair.

"I hurt them. I felt it. Why… why did you not react like they did?"

"Because blowing up about it and being hurt about it wouldn't have changed what was happening or how I felt. I love you, I don't care about all that stuff with that guy. I've told you, Ro, he doesnt love you. He wants to posses you because of a story he read… and yes you're attracted to him but your are _not_ Pele, you're Roman and that part of you in stronger." he said to her kissing her forehead again. "Youre not dirty, or damaged because of him. You're beautiful and strong in spite of him."

She curled her fingers into his chest. "What if I am Pele?" she whispered. "My dad… when we were in New Mexico… he told me I'm not really his child. He isn't my biological father, Harry." she looked up with concern. "Both my parents are hawaiian, the magic is strong in me. So, what if I really am?"

Harry took in the new information and nodded. "Okay, so what if you are? You were brought up differently. You're loved by so many people. You're not going to go run off with this guy, or destroy yourself destroying him. You have something most of those stories don't have. You have us… and mostly… you have Lee." he said softly voicing a theory Celes ran past him a few days ago.

She nodded. "I have you guys. We are still a family, right?"

"Yes, Ro we are. Always going to be a family. No one and nothing can take that away from us. We fought this hard for it already and we are going to keep fighting for it every day." he said to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime, I love you, you know? And I missed the hell out of you." he sighed pressing his lips to her hairline and kissing her.

"I love you too." she gave a smile. "You missed the hell out of me? Even though I can be a pain in the ass?"

"Are you kidding? Thats the part I missed." he said. "My wild woman!"

She gave a little chuckled and placed her ear against his chest. She listened to his heart. Just as strong and in sync as ever. "I hit Lee… many times…"

Harry gave a little scowl. "He probably deserved each and everyone." he said softly.

She shook his head. "Both of you are… I don't know. I hit you and him and not once do you raise a hand to me."

Harry sighed. "I shouldn't do that, neither should he." he said softly to her.

"That is my point. I start a fight and I hit and neither one of you hit back." she pulled back to look at him. "What is a point of sparing if you won't hit back?"

Harry chuckled. "Roman, sparing isn't fighting, its practicing hold techniques and throws. It only becomes a fight when the people doing are pissed off. We don't hit back because you need to get it out. Its like when Celes smacks one of us. Yes I pinned her to a wall once for it but that was reflex more than anything. You build up this pent up energy and you explode and it has to go somewhere and it's not always the kind of mood to have sex so you hit us."

She groaned as she rolled over onto her back. "Its because it don't feel as good. It actually sucks."

"Angry sex?" Harry asked leaning up to look down into her face. "Did you and Lee have proper angry sex?"

Her frowned deepened. "How proper can angry sex get? At least with you, you had calmed me down… that don't really count, does it?"

"I'd like to think of that as, make up sex, which is in my opinion one of my favorite kinds of sex. But angry sex is usually both parties still very angry and I've heard I don't know that it can be pretty painful too." he said kissing her cheek and then nose. "Are you hurt?"

"Feelings maybe but I did bust his nose and Celes might want to take a look at his back." she scrunched up her nose and looked at him.

Harry gave a little smiled and sent the message to Celes through the connection. "Done, anything else I can help with? I'm being nice to him and I know he knows but I'm none too pleased with Lee. He attacked Celes and that was not okay." Harry said to her. "I'm going to help fix this, but we all need a little time to heal. Celes shes already forgiven him, she did right after it was all over… but I feel its going to take you some time. They want you to go home tomorrow." he said holding her closer so she couldn't run away.

"I…" she frowned then nodded. Harry was right. It was going to take time to heal. She had so much energy and she needed to release it some how. Her emotions were all over the place. One moment she just wants to lay in bed, the next she wants to yell and scream, then she wants to cry. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "What's wrong with me?"

Harry looked down at her. "Nothing, all that is normal when you're going through something like this. We will get you through it, all of us." Harry said, he had gleaned some of the last thoughts. He kissed her forehead then he kissed her lips and bit back a moan not wanting to push her. He pulled away with a small smile.

She gave a little chuckle, "I still feel you." she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes. "Damn, I forgot." he said and kept his eyes shut feeling her fingers in his hair and loving it.

She smiled at his reaction. "You are like a puppy. I rub your head and your foot starts to thump."

Harry growled. "Thats not my foot, Ro." he muttered.

"Oh really? I think you maybe right, it is kind of small to be a foot." she teased.

Harry's eyes flew open. "But… not too small…" he insisted.

She gave a little laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" he asked her suppressing a laugh.

"I was talking about your _wand_." she winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, my _wand_." he said and leaned over and kissed her a little deeper this time.

She sighed into his kiss and rubbed his back. "God, I missed your teasing and sense of humor." she told him as she nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm, I missed your...everything." he said and kissed her neck up to her chin and then kissed the crook in between her neck and ear. "I missed this spot right here." he moaned against her.

She shivered. "Why?"

"Because its sexy," he kissed down her neck and then her collarbone. "Like this is." he said against her skin pulling her a little closer.

She gave a little moan and then giggled as her stomach growled.

Harry sighed and pulled away. "You need to eat, Celes will have my head if you don't." he sat up and pulled her up to him. "Then we can do whatever you want. We don't have to do that unless you want to." he said and kissed her.

"Last time you said Mama Bear had to eat we ended up in a food fight." she smiled. She took a deep breath of the food she was smelling and she couldn't place it. It was so familiar though. Made her mouth water.

"Well with your Dad, Damon, and the twins here I find that will be very hard to do. The most I can do is grope you when no ones looking." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes he squeezed her butt.

She gave a squeal and then giggled. "And to think all of this was hiding under your mask." she shook her head as she walked out into the office.

"Mummy!" Damon bounced in his chair. "Look! Real food!"

Roman looked at it and felt so stupid. "How did I forget a smell like this?" she groaned.

Alan hugged her and kissed her. "You forgot your favorite dish?"

"I don't know how?" she said as she sat down and started to eat. She moaned with every bit she took. "It's been so long."

Harry took note of the comments and filed them away for a later date, he'd tell Lee later and Lee would learn to make it for her. He sat down and smiled as Alan handed Roman a plate. "Make sure you actually eat, I've been put on Roman watch and I will do my job right." he said with a wink.

She frowned, "Roman watch, I'm not suicidal." she grumbled.

"No, but you still haven't eaten. I can tell just by looking at you." Her father told her as he picked up Mattie and cooed at him.

"Not my fault… Lee wasn't cooking… just buying food." she muttered to herself.

Harry sighed. "Just eat, okay? You need your strength." he said repeating Alan's words from earlier. As her Guardian he felt inclined to make sure she was taking care of herself as well.

She sighed and ate some more. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of her food. She just couldn't stop herself from moaning. She licked her lips as she she took another bite and then looked at Harry. "What?"

" _Stop that, you're turning me on woman."_ he said to her and laughed out loud.

She laughed too. " _Someone's dirty mind is thinking of our last date. You know if you appreciate food like I do you would be the same way."_

Harry very nearly forgot himself and moaned his eyes burning into hers. " _I do… I also appreciate the way you appreciate food."_ he said and licked his lips.

She smiled at him. "You can't have any, this is mine." she told him.

Damon bounced in his seat as he started to lick his plate clean. Alan laughed, "Come on, little brat. Show me around this place. Before you start to crawl over Roman's plate and a fight breaks out."

Damon eyed ROman's plate. "But…"

"You came over here and I'm bathing you." Roman growled.

"Okay, lets go, Grandpa man." Damon said as he picked up Amy and walked out with Alan. "This is the dressing rooms." he was heard saying.

"Did you meet the wicked witch from the east?" Roman asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "No, I haven't met her yet, she's not allowed out of her room until Lee needs her I guess. But she sounds…" Harry shivered thinking back to school. "Like she'll predict my death at the drop of a hat."

Roman laughed, "Ah yes, Trelawny. I didn't take her class. I thought it was a useless class to be in. No one can truly predict the future."

"Yes, only make stabs at peoples lives and get their parents killed because a mad man thinks that…" Harry looked at Roman with a sheepish grin. "I sometimes still hold on to that."

"I see." she told him. "You know, I sometimes regret not taking that class."

"Why?" Harry gasped. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

She chuckled, "Because I would have wanted to be there to help you and Ron pick on her or make you laugh… I imagine if I was in her class I would have gotten more detention."

Harry laughed at that. "I would have loved having you in the class then, yes… you probably would have. Although you seemed fairly good at avoiding them."

Roman smiled and wiggled her fingers. "Professors use to have forgotten about them sometimes."

"Like magic huh?" Harry said in conspiracy. "You seem better since you've eaten a little."

She looked down at her empty plate. "Yeah… I have more energy to block out unnecessary emotions."

Harry got up and went over to her and sat down next to her he grabbed her hand. "No emotion is unnecessary. Although I know you feel everything." he said softly to her.

She looked at their jointed hands and played with his. "i know, its just… I'm just tired of feeling… all the pain, hurt, anger, and depression. I know suppressing it will only catch up with me later but… I'm just tired."

Harry pulled her into his lap and ran his hand through her hair. "I know you are. I think we all are. How about we go to sleep here pretty soon. I'll stay with you all night, and then tomorrow I think Celes is going to come get you." he said rocking slightly.

"She will take care of Lee, won't she?" She nodded, "Okay."

"Yes, she will. She loves him as much as she loves you and I. He's in good hands. Like I said she's not mad at him anymore. Although I guess she tore into him about his Aunt." he chuckled. "I heard this second hand from him."

She gave a half smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It sounds like she got her spunk back." She sighed. "I want to give him a piece of my mind too but… again my emotions are all over the place."

Harry hugged her closer. "You'll figure it out. I'll help, okay?" he whispered.

She bit her lower lip and smiled as she looked down at her hands. "Not only can I make food porn but I can make it sounds to go with it." she laughed as her mind went to the gutter. "We should make a porn iwth food… were the food is getting busy I mean."

Harry laughed. "I would love to help you with that. Just to see the look on Celes and Lee's faces. It would be very worth it." he still laughed and picked her chin up and kissed her on the mouth.

She gave a little moan. Then she laughed and pulled away. "Can't you just imagine their faces?" she started to laugh harder. "My food porn the first time was priceless in its self. Oh, I found my new game. Sandalize Celes and Lee."

Harry grinned. "Let the games begin. Partner." he whispered.

She laughed again. "They won't even know what hit them." she leaned back on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We are already planning to pick on them. Everything will be fine."

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes it will." he said against her neck and then kissed it. "Come on lets go to bed." he stood with her in his arms.

She rubbed his head and then pulled his hair. "I missed your hair too."

Harry laughed a little and set her down in the bed and then got in himself waiting for her to decide which way she wanted to sleep.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart. She brushed her hand over his nipple and felt the ring there. She closed her eyes and and allowed the weeks play through her head. The pain, hurt and anger was still there but she felt well enough to joke with Harry… he always seemed to lighten the mood. She like that about him. WHen she couldn't do it he did. "Than you, Harry."

"Sure, Ro. Anytime." he said running his hand down her back slowly to sooth her.

She looked up at him, "You never told me what you thought of my Burlesque tease."

"So, me ravishing you for an hour and half wasn't enough?" he laughed. "I loved it and I hated it. And I hated that Celes got you first and then didn't even let me have a go at you till the _next_ day." he said.

She laughed as she laid her head back down. "I was so nervous. I thought for sure one of you would jump on stage and carry me away."

"We were distracted by holding down Celes… and she… felt us both up at the same time to try to get away." Harry said with a little moan.

She gave another laugh. "My job was done well. I love to tease you guys. Especially Celes, cause she will do anything to get away from you so it adds more of a tease." she looked back up at him. "How do you men survive living with us?"

Harry laughed. "I have no idea." he said and shook his head. "I like when you make Celes all self confident. Her whole attitude and the way she carries herself changes."

She smiled. "Me too. I also get to dress like a boy. I like that the most. I look damn good in men's clothes, if you don't mind me saying."

"I do not mind at all, you look damn fine in mens clothes… you really do. I like your robe the best though." Harry said sighing.

She chuckled, "How did you enjoy your birthday gift?"

Harry gave a moan. "So much… you're very good… at hitting what we guys want on the nose." he said. "Stop talking about sexy things, we are suppose to be sleeping." he said clearing his throat.

"I can't help it. This is part of our conversation. I miss talking to you about it. I didn't do much talking and now I just have a need to talk to you and catch up on conversations I wanted to ask but didn't get the chance. Hey, did you look into the basket? What was all in it?"

"I've looked at it, but Lee put some WWW stuff in there so I'm wary to unpack it." he said. "But I saw a pair of handcuffs…" he trailed off with a little smile.

"Good night." she said as she laid her head back down. "You can use them on Celes."

Harry looked down a little startled. "She… she gets a little heated when I tie her up… yes its hot but… uh… wait, wait, wait, do you… nevermind. I'll just keep them for a special day… " Harry said and shrugged closing his own eyes. "Good night."

"Wait, you can't ask a half question and not ask all of it. "Do I what?"

Harry opened his eyes and grinned. "Got ya, do you want me to use the handcuffs on you Roman? Cause I could, we could have a food fight and then… handcuffs… and others goodies from the basket… but I can just do all that to Celes too… oh or both of you." Harry said moaning a little but he yawned mid moan.

She shivered as she laid her head back down. She closed her eyes. "I know nothing of what you speak of." she teased and yawned herself. "Stop yawning." she said sleepily. "I'm not tired."

Harry yawned again bigger this time. "Yes you are, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." he said to her.

"No I'm…" she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Harry smiled and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning dawned gloomy and Celes opened one eyes still firmly on top of Lee who was still sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. He looked peaceful in his sleep, which probably meant he slept fairly well. She moved a little so she was closer to his face and kissed his chin. "We should get up" she said in a low whisper to him and wiggled a little against him.

"Not yet." he groaned as he held her tighter and moved his head to the other side. He gave a sigh and started to drift back to sleep.

Celes kissed his chin again and smiled. She looked at him and then had an idea. "Have you ever been in love?" she sang to him. "You could touch the moonlight. When harness shooting stars you're holding heaven in your arms, have you ever been so in love?" She kissed his chest after she stopped singing to him.

When she didn't continue he opened an eye and looked at her. "Why you stop?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "Have you ever walked on air, ever felt like your were dreaming? When you never thought it could but it really feels that good, have you ever been so in love?" She continued to sing on the first part again and then went into another part. "The time I spent waiting for something that was heaven sent, when you find it dont let go, I know. Have you ever said a prayer and found that it was that song…" she stopped singing because her throat was closing and she sniffed. "Sorry."

He leaned up and cupped her face and kissed her. "Don't be." he told her and kissed her again. "I love you too."

Celes leaned down and kissed him a little deeper, suddenly becoming aware of their nakedness. "I love you all like that." she whispered against his lips.

He moaned and kissed her deeper as he leaned down taking her with him. His tongue slipped past her lips to taste her. His hand slid down her back and rounded her backside. He pulled her closer as he moaned again.

Celes responded to his touches by moaning and pressing into him. She ran her hands over his head and matched his tongue's play in her mouth, she moaned at the taste of him.

Lee split her legs to straddle him and he slowly entered her. He moaned deeper and the feel of her around him. He slowly pumped into her enjoying the hotness of her and rolled back onto his head.

Celes gave little moans and matched his rhythm. She watched him and kissed his chin and then his lips again. She enjoyed the affect he had on her and her body broke out into goosebumps.

As he slowly worked her he slid his hands up and down her stomach to her breast. The softness of her skin brush against his hands. He cupped her breast with his hands and rubbed his thumbs over the nipples.

Celes gave a loud moan and arched her back into his hands. Hers were resting on his chest and she started to trail her fingertips all over it. She closed her eyes and just let the feelings wash over her, biting her lip.

He moaned again as he leaned up and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her neck to her chin and her mouth. His hands slid up her back as he held her close to him all the while still pumping into her. He scraped his teeth across her neck and kissed her collar bones.

Celes gave a sigh and started to move a little quicker. She kissed him on the mouth again and then pulled back to look into his eyes. She wished so much that she could feel him, to know that he was okay. She knew he wasn't completely okay, but she wished she could know know, like she knew with Roman. She wished this about Harry too. She leaned down and kissed him again and felt her climax close.

He kissed down her neck and bent her backwards a little more and kissed the top of her breast. He moaned more as he brought her back up kissing her all the way up. He was breathing harder as he felt his climax reaching for him. He nipped at her mouth and kissed her again. "Celes…" he moaned.

Celes felt her whole body tingleing and the surge of her climax was coming on quickly. "I know, me too Lee." she panted to him and kissed him again right before her climax took her and she felt like the world exploded around her as she clung to him shaking and riding it out.

Moaned out his own climax as he held her tightly. He felt so much love for her and wanted to continue to feel it. He placed his face into the nook of her neck and breathed. He loved her so much but at the same time his heart ached. He wasn't complete he was still fractured and he could feel it part of it coming from Celes too. She had yet to really talk to Roman and it was eating at her. "She comes home today."

Celes shook and when she processed what Lee said to her she burst into tears. "God, I sometimes wish this was enough. So we didn't have to hurt all the time. Its not though." she cried. "Thats horrible." she gasped at herself her tears drying a little. "Oh lets pretend I didn't say that."

"Why? Its true. We are just quarters of a whole and we aren't together. We are out of sync and when we are it hurts." his own tears leaked on to her shoulder. "God it hurts so bad."

Celes felt tears flowing again and hugged him closer. "I know, Chocolate Bear, but hopefully we wont have to be hurting for much longer." she sniffed.

He nodded as he held her closer. He kissed her neck and sighed. "Mama Bear is to the rescue and Lion has her back."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "Yep, thats what I do when things get hairy. Its going to be okay, alright Lee?" she said softly. "I wish I could take your pain and give you even just a little peace."

He pulled away and looked at her. "You already have." he kissed her again. "You already have."

Roman woke early the next morning. She groaned as she scratched. She felt so stiff but yet she had so much energy. She looked at Harry and slowly crept out of the bed. She went to the office and found Damon sleeping in the crib with the twins. One on each side of him. She gave a smile as she found a camera and took a picture. Celes would love to have seen that. She left the office and closed the door gently behind her. She walked over to the makeup stations and ran her hand over the counter. She walked onto the stage and looked out into the empty audience. It was going to be full again later. In a couple of hours people were going to come and clean and set up for the night.

She waved her hand and a soft blue spot light turned on. She walked the circle of the light. She wiggled her toes and raised onto them. She slowly lowered and spun around. She bent backwards until she made a perfect bow of her body. She kicked her legs up and did a handstand. When she got her balanced she split her legs into perfect splits. She rolled onto her back and then to her feet. With a snap of her finger music played. "Try" by Pink. Contemporary dancing wasn't really her thing but every now and then she was able to pull it off. She rolled onto the ground. She used her martial arts training to dance to it. She rolled, flipped and balanced onto one foot or her hands. As she stood on her hands her muscles shook with the strain. She slowly lowered herself so her nose touched the ground then she slowly pushed up.

Sweat dripped from her head and landed on the ground. She frowned at her as she looked at it, she wasn't sweating though, where did the water come from? she tucked her head and rolled onto her back and sat up. She brought her knees to her chest and wiped at her face. Tears blinded her vision as she sat in the middle of the stage and rocked.

Celes stood a few feet away she had been watching Roman until she started to cry. She gave a little sigh and got up on the stage and kneeled down and pulled Roman into her arms. "Baby Girl." she whispered holding her close.

Roman clung to her as she cried. She didn't say anything for a while she just held her. She sniffed and buried her face into her neck. "I… don't know what happened… I just wanted to expel some energy and then… this."

"Crying is expending energy, its okay. You can cry as much as you need to." Celes said stroking her hair and resting her chin on the top of Roman's head.

She didn't know how long she cried into Celes' shoulder but she found she couldn't cry any more. She felt tired again. She wanted to push the world away, curl into a ball, and sleep. She sniffed and played with Celes' shirt.

"Its time to go home." Celes whispered to her after she calmed down a little. She watched Roman play with the shirt she wore and cursed herself for wearing it, it was Lee's she had grabbed it off the floor when she decided to leave that morning.

Roman took in the scent then nodded as she pulled away. She wiped at her face and nose. "Okay."

Celes sighed and nodded. She smiled and wiped under Roman's eyes one last time and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we can eat something when we get there." she said standing and offering her hand.

Roman took her hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and rolled her shoulders a couple of times. "Lets go home."

Celes nodded and she popped them to Godrics Hollow after they locked up the club. Celes had sent Harry, Alan, Damon, and the twins on ahead and said she would get Roman. She led Roman into the house and stopped to listen, she reached out and sighed. "Okay come on, lets go to the kitchen and get some food then we will settle you in our room." Celes said pulling on her hand a little so that she followed.

Roman followed. She didn't understand why she was so clammed up. With Harry she was talking, teasing, and laughing. But now, she just… felt as if she couldn't say anything or maybe if she did she would say something more to hurt them. She paused at the door of the kitchen but then walked in. She sat at a stool and laid her head on her arm over the island.

Celes watched her for a minute then started moving around the kitchen to cook something for them. She opted for easy and made eggs and bacon. She was halfway through cooking the bacon when Harry and Lee came in and she turned and tensed.

Harry saw Celes tense and went over to Roman and picked up her face. "You were gone when I woke up, if Celes hadn't come in I would have started a manhunt for you." he said and kissed her.

Celes bit her lip as she watched them and then looked at Lee with concern. He was just standing there, staring.

She gave a half smile. "No you wouldn't. You would have tracked me down." she told him.

Lee didn't want to move from his spot… he did but he didn't want to spook her. The way she looked was as if she would run at any moment. But then again she was so unpredictable. He took a deep breath and walked further into the kitchen. He sat one of the stool.

"Can I have some apple juice?" Roman asked. "Wait… I can get it." she said as she got up and got a glass. She felt anger ignite in her as she looked at Lee. "I forgot I don't need to ask any more." she hissed.

Celes gave a deep sigh. "Dont do that Roman, it wont solve anything. Harry you get Roman the apple juice. Roman you stay there because your food is done." she slid the plate to her and turned to Lee. "You need to eat too, what do you want?"

Harry got up and did as he was told and set the apple juice next to Roman's plate and kissed the side of her head to soothe her a little.

Lee cleared his throat as he looked to Celes. "Uh, the same."

Roman frowned as she moved her food around with her fork. She drank her juice and calmed down a little.

Celes looked back at Roman. "You'd better eat or I'll get a god damn tube and force you." she said to her and then turned back to Lee. "Care how I make your eggs?" she asked him.

Harry leaned over and snached a peice of bacon from her plate. "If you won't eat it I will." he said laughing a little.

Roman stood up grabbed her plate and juice and walked out the kitchen. She had half a mind to throw the plate. She didn't care if it started an argument but it wasn't the time nor the place.

Lee watched her leave the kitchen and sighed. "Uh, the same." he told Celes. "I don't really care."

Celes fixed him with a look. "You need to tell me everything that you did to her. Because me forcing her to do things isn't working… the two of you have to live in this house together… which means I have to figure out how to navigate all that." she sighed. "Just… I'll find out later." she said and turned and started to make his eggs.

Harry stood and gave a little smile. "I could go… make sure she's okay?" he asked Celes.

"Best if you do it, she isn't talking to me. I'll smack her around later after I've eaten and can think straight." she said and finished the eggs pushing them onto two plates and adding bacon she gave one to Lee. "Every bite." she said and sat down and started to eat.

Harry turned and followed Romna out of the kitchen and found her not that far away standing with her plate and juice. "Hey, you can have the bacon back. It was just a joke, didn't need walk away." Harry said with a half smile.

She gave a small smile back. "I know… I'm sorry. I just… You know what I feel like doing? I feel like drinking my juice tossing the cup over my shoulder. Then I just want to drop egg here then there. Take a bite of bacon and all so toss it aside. When the plate is empty toss that aside too. Then I want to go into my room throw things around. Especially breakables, I want to hear the sound of the crash. Then I want to walk barefooted over the glass go to our room and curl into a ball… in a blanket out on the porch and watch the garden."

Harry stepped forward and picked her up. "Come on." he said and walked her to their room. When there he set her down. "Do all of that except the part where you walk on the glass thats not okay. Go to town. Hell I'll help." he picked up a small vase they had as decoration in there and chucked it at the wall behind the bed. "Get it all out."

Roman shook with anger. She didn't even finish drinking her juices she just threw the glass then the plate of food. She picked other things up and threw them against the walls and floors. Tears blinded her vision as she did so. She pulled out clothes and threw them around. When there was nothing left to threw she screamed and then slumped to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them. "I hate this… I don't even know what this is and I hate it!"

Harry went to her and picked her up, he used his wand to clear their bed and got onto is and held her in his arms rocking her. "I know, I know this is really hard. Its going to be okay. Im here and we can do this everyday until you work out your issue." He looked around and sighed and then picked up a blanket wrapping her in it. He picked her up and carried her out to the garden and sat down on the tiny bench with her still in his lap and held her. "You forgot to do this part."

She sniffed as she calmed down and listen to the water fountain and the coy fish. The water calmed her. Soon everything will be covered in snow and it would look pretty and untouched until she or Harry would walk out there. She sniffed again as she laid her head on his shoulder. She gave a little giggle. "I'm hungry now."

Harry laughed. "How about I go get you some food, and you stay here?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Okay."

Harry got up with her and set her back down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back." he said and walked back into the room and casted a cleaning spell and then left the room and went back to the kitchen.

Celes turned when he walked back in and sighed. "Shes in your room isn't she?" she asked him.

"Er, yeah… she needed to… blow off some steam. Got any of that left?" he asked going over to the fridge and filling another glass with apple juice.

"I can make some." Celes said slipping off the stool and starting the process again with a sight. "She can't hide in there forever." she grumbled.

Harry turned to Lee. "She's really angry, mate." he said to him. "I'm not saying it'll stay that way but right now she is really angry."

Lee nodded. "I… I told her she wasn't allowed to do anything unless he asked me. I wanted her in my sight at all time. Then she told me she wanted to come home and I told her were weren't going to come back until I was finished. She wanted to be with you guys and I told her I was tired of her hiding behind you guys… for the few days we didn't say anything to each other then over time her temper just rose and we argued all the time… over the smallest of things too."

Celes finished the eggs and pushed them onto a plate and then turned to Lee. "Damn it Lee." she sighed. "You acted like a watch dog, you called her a coward too… of course she's mad." she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head and then smiled a little. "I'd of done the same thing."

Harry looked at both of them. "I wouldn't have, I would have helped her with her issue, let her deal with it. Been there when she needed and backed off when she did not. You can't push her or she just shuts down and butts heads with you." Harry said picking up the plate. "Trying to _force_ her to do anything has never worked…. well and when it does its because you play to your strengths which neither of you seem to be able to do with her. Its all must protect Roman roar. But you can protect her without smothering her."

"I can understand why she is upset with me but why does she shut down around Celes?" Lee asked. "Celes didn't do anything."

Celes scrunched her nose. "I've been sort of telling her what to do since you got back. I figure if I tell her what to do she wont… you know leave." she whispered looking at them both.

"Cel, where that works with Lee, and even me… I dont think thats the right approach." Harry said gently.

Celes gave Harry an irritated look. "Well what else am I suppose to do? I dont know what to do for her except that… Its… how I deal and help and for me its worked in the past." she snapped off the end of the sentence and turned around to start cleaning the mess.

"But she always snapped back too…" Lee said as he tried to remember everything from Hogwarts. "When she was hurt at one of us she ignored up and crawled into her self. She would either talk to Fred and George or other friends. Celes… she… disappeared to Slytherin house when she was hurt by us both. Fred and George said when they went to her work shop everything was destroyed like she threw everything around. What did you do to snap her out of it?"

Celes gave him a look as the stab of that old hurt hit her heart and then she remembered. She had figured something out in Roman's magic… she had figured out that she was the… "Lee you genius." she said and walked over to him and kissed him. "Oh you… God I love you." she said and kissed him again. She went over to Harry, "Bring her to the library or well out of room which is apart of that one. I have something to tell her." she said and kissed Harry and gave a little dance and then turned to Lee again. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." she smirked. "Candyman." she said wiggling a little.

Harry frowned down at Celes but didn't ask any questions. He just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Celes paused and looked at Lee, "Go talk to your Aunt, I think its time we started that too."

He groaned but got up anyways. With a devious look he smiled at her, "As you wish." he laughed then left the kitchen.

Celes moaned and grabbed the wall watching Lee go, he was going to pay for that later but right now she needed to got deal with Roman. After recovered from what Lee said, she walked into the library to find Harry sitting on the couch with Roman wrapped in a blanket next to him.

Celes sighed and smiled. "I found out some stuff while you were gone, you don't have to say anything, I'll just get the notebooks with my notes in it and leave you be. But after everything went to shit, I went to Diagon Alley for three days. The first day I was there Kama came to me, don't look like that he didn't attack me, and he gave me Venelope for a week. He said it was a reward for helping isolating you." a little stab of pain in her heart there.

"Anyways, I had her for a week, after you and Lee left I went and stayed at my uncles after my proper and well placed tongue lashing from Lee. I started asking Venelope questions about Kama. Turns out his name is Jonathan Kululi Pa, he grew up in an orphanage on Kaua. He was normal, he even had a soul mate. Venelope didn't like her at first, but she said thats when she started to notice how dark he was. She says she used to try to seduce him out of jealousy, kind of like Damon did for a while, but he didn't always resist her like you did Damon. Its was disturbing to find that out.

But I guess his parents died when he was a child, he was the soul survivor. He killed his soul-mate and she was his mate too… didn't know the guys could do that… and he was like sixteen when he did that… well after he did that I guess the part of him that was dark and twisty sort of took over. He adopted this god persona to… withdraw… taught himself how to use his powers." she stopped and took a breath looking down at Harry and Roman, who were both listening closely. She turned and picked up her journals. "Okay, so heres all I found out on Kama/Jonathan… I looked into old public records found picture and news clipping they're all there. And then theres this." she opened the other journal to the family tree she copied and pointed to the names. "My blood, this is Amos' tree, it flows with your magic _and_ Lee's I was always meant to be apart of this." she whispered looking at Roman's face. "I'm sorry I've been so… demanding with you. Come to me when you want. I wanted to tell you all this when you first got back, but I just… went into Mama Bear mode. I love you. I have to go help Lee now. Look this over and come to me when you're ready." she said and leaned down kissing Roman. Then with one more look at Harry she left them alone.

Roman looked up at Harry. "Harry," she said when she was done looked things over. "If Celes was Hi'iaka." She looked around and bit her lower lip. "I'm in an incestral love affair with my sister."

Harry snorted. "What?" he said and laughed a little. "You're just reborn as them, right? She's not really your sister. Although according to Celes, in mythologies of all kinds, it wasn't uncommon for siblings to fall in love or at least marry. So scandalous Ro, loving on your sister like that." he said bumping her shoulder with his bicep.

Roman beamed up at him. "I'm scandalous. And I like it!" She bounced in her seat. "This helps. I know I'm not Pele... maybe I have some power of hers but I'm not her and I have all of you. Besides I have never heard of lesbian goddesses." She winked at him. "Oh! I can't wait to tell her she is in and incestral relationship with her sister. And look she has some of my magic and Lee's magic." She told him as she traced her finger of the line of the family tree. "It makes sense why she would be my soulmates and Damon's Saving Grace."

"I love my bookworm of a wife, I don't think there is anyone besides Hermione who is so thorough. And she managed to put a spring back into you as well." he laughed and snached her to him kissing her.

Roman squealed as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed closer to him. She smiled, "Celes is in a incestral relationship. Celes is in a incestral relationship." She chanted.

Harry growled and pulled her closer. "Stop saying that, its so wrong to be turned on by sisters…" he said and kissed her again.

She squealed again and moaned. Her fingers combed through his hair. She slid her leg up and down against his. A hand slid down to one of his nipples and she rolled her thumb over the ring. She gasped as she pulled back. "For Christmas I'm going to buy a kimono and you can unwrap me." She told him.

Harry moaned and then growled and pulled her down onto his lips again and then trailed kisses down her chin and onto her neck. "Do that, yes!" he gasped. "I like unwrapping my gifts." he moaned into her neck.

She moaned as she arched into him. "I can have underwear on or not... it could be a surprise..." she moaned again. She giggled again. "You know... I'm gonna keep talking until you... take me... to our room."

Harry growled and picked her up, her legs around his waist. He carried her to their room and they fell into the bed, kissing each other wherever they could find bare flesh. "Roman." He growled.

Roman shuddered a moan as her body shivered. She pulled his shirt over his head as she nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulders. She rolled her hips wanting more of him. She moaned then hissed in pain as he kissed the crook of her neck and shoulder. She pulled away a little but kept her pursuit of touching him.

Harry pulled back a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay? Do you want to do this?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her softly.

She nodded. "I'm good…" she bit her lower lip. "I have a bruise there, that is all." she kissed him again.

Harry frowned and pulled her shirt back. "Jesus, Ro." he hissed and kissed it softly. "Did that happen…? Okay tell me what parts don't hurt, I'll kiss those." he said to her.

"That's the only one that hurts. Everywhere else I'm fine… well, my hips have bruises too, but they don't hurt." she told him as she tried pulling him down to kiss him.

Harry sighed and ran his hands down her body as he leaned down and pulled down her pants and kissed her hips. Then he kissed her back up to her face, all the while pushing off her shirt. His hand cupped one of her breasts and he kissed her a little harder flicking his thumb over her nipple as he did.

She moaned as she arched into him. She wrapped a leg around his him and rolled her hips. She ran her hands down to his nipples and played with his rings. She gave a little giggle as she did so.

Harry moaned and reached down kissing her chin again and then he worked his pants off and when they were gone he entered her slowly taking care not to hurt her. He watched her reaction and kissed her still teasing her nipple with his thumb.

Roman moaned as she arched into him. She shuddered with pleasure a she kissed his jaw line down to the side of his neck. "God… you are going to drive me crazy with this slowness." she told him breathlessly as she pushed her hips hard against him.

Harry took that as a sign to quicken and harden his pace and did so with a growl. He abandoned her nipple and reached down kissing the side of her neck that wasn't bruised. He kissed her down to her collarbone and back up to her lips. He grabbed both her thighs and brought them up to his hips and thrust deeper in her with a little moan when he saw her react. "I missed you." he panted.

She moaned louder as she rolled onto her head. She tried to thrust back against him but the way he was holding her thighs made it hard. She pulled on his hair and kissed him harder. "God… I missed you too." She moaned.

Harry moaned and continued to thrust into Roman, the whole time watching her. He was getting closer. He reached down in between them and used his finger and thumb to tweak her piercing. He gave a little smile when she reacted and thrusted a little harder.

She screamed out a moaned as she shuddered more. She looked up at Harry as she panted. He wasn't playing fair, and now she was closer to her climax. She fisted her hands into the blanket as she tried to stop it from coming. "Harry… I'm…" she moaned louder.

Harry suddenly pulled out of her flipped her over and stood on his knees brought her down on him thrusting into her from behind. It only took a few more thrusts before he found his climax and he gave a loud growl into her neck as she did thrusting a few more times as he listened to her climaxing as well.

Roman shook and moaned. She slowly laid on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. "I… like that… we should do that position again." she shuddered and moaned again. "You cheated." she told him.

Harry chuckled as he fell down next to her on the bed his body still half on top of hers. "Heh you wouldn't expect anything less from me during our sex." he winked and kissed her forehead and licked the salt from her sweat off his lips and smiled again reaching out to run a finger over her lips. "We can do that positions whenever you want." he added still trying to slow his breathing.

She laughed and gave a little sigh. "I love you." she told him as she reached up and traced his eyebrows.

"I love you too, how are you doing?" he asked with concern. He moved to tracing the grooves on either side of her nose watching her eyes.

"I… feel a little better. I mean I don't feel like I'm going to destroy anything… yet but, I can talk to Celes now… I just… didn't know what to say to her." she gave a laugh. Its weird cause I can talk to you with ease but when it came to her I just… clammed up." She traced his lips.

Harry nodded. "I don't think she helped by trying to force you to do things. I think she was just scared. I'm glad you can talk to her though. You should, talk to her I mean. She has so many ideas. All I've heard since she got back is about how shes got all these ideas about… well everything." he said to Roman moving closer to her and kissing her between the eyes and then her nose.

"Yeah… I got that… I don't really understand why but its not like i'm going to run anywhere… Well, not now anyways. Besides I told Lee I wanted to come back." she rubbed her noses against his and then brushed her lips against his.

"Then tell her that, shes being strong tell you how it is woman but I can tell without even touching her thoughts that shes afraid someone is going do something or say something to set you off and then you'll run. Shes compensating the only way she knows how. By overwatching you and commanding you around. Sound familiar?" he said with a little smirk.

She frowned at him. "That isn't funny." she told him as she rolled over to her other side. She felt sad and pain for Lee but most of all anger. She was so angry at him. She really didn't know why. Yeah he basically became a watchdog, told her what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. Then he called her a coward in so many words. She wasn't a coward. But it was more than that… she was angry about something more. She frowned as she bit her lower lip and tried to think about it.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "It wasnt meant to be funny, its just a fact. Granted you deal with them in different ways but they both have that knee jerk reaction even if Celes didn't think hers was anything but her taking charge of a situation she still did it. I think that… you'll work it out its just going to take time. I didnt mean to upset you. Okay? I'm sorry." he kissed her ear.

She nodded, "I know you didn't." she whispered. She looked over her shoulder to him. "I can understand Celes trying to take charge… she has done so nearly all my life. Usually I go along with it until I'm fed up then I just snap at her. But… it's Lee… He just makes me so angry… I'm not sure why, yet."

Harry smiled at her. "Because you love him, the people you love the most tend to make you the most upset when they do something to let you down." he said. "I dont know if he let you down but if sort of sounds like he did when he reacted the way he did. Maybe you thought it would be different this time and it wasn't and that's why you're mad. Hes still stuck in his default and you don't think he should be?"

"I don't know…" she sighed as she turned her head back around. "I'll figure it out. I always do… I still love him so I know we will be fine. We just need to get through this rough patch."

Harry nodded and kissed her. "You will, and be stronger for it. And Im always here if you need to talk anything out." he said pulling on her a little and getting her closer. "Now lets just… be… together for a while." he sighed.

She gave a laugh, "Hey, I'm the boss. I say what we do."

Harry looked at her and moaned. "You won't get away with that." he said and was rolling back on top of her while he still shuddered. He leaned down and kissed her taking her in.

Celes mounted the stairs and headed towards the only area of the house Lee would possibly put his aunt. The unused wing. She walked up to where the voices were coming from and tapped on the door opening it a little and looking in. She gave a little smile and Lee came over and practically pulled her into the room taking her hand. "Hello, sorry about our first meeting again. I'm Celes." she said waving a little and leaning her head on Lee's arm. "Lee's other wife."

"Hello, I'm Bathilda, but you dear, can call me Aunt B, like my nephew here does." she beamed at Celes.

Celes looked up at Lee with a little smile and then back to her. "So you're going to help, my Lee here, how to control his gypsy magic?" she asked.

"I am, he asked, and I'll do it for him. And you." Aunt B said.

"Okay, well let me tell you how it is. Roman, she's the reason I'm with your nephew. She's the reason we found each other at all." she said. "And if you want to be apart of our lives you have to accept all of us. Not just one or two of us."

Aunt B looked like she was thinking and Lee squeezed Celes' hand in thanks. She gave him a little smile and kissed his bicep.

Lee looked at his Aunt. "Well?" he asked.

"I will stay, I will… talk to her… but for the time may I stay away from the… Damon is it?" she asked.

"Yes, his name is Damon, and I think thats best. One person at a time. Roman and Harry are a good start. I'd prefer you stay away from Damon and the rest of the children until we know you a little better." Celes said to her, again Lee squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Sounds fair, so tell me what do you two know about gypsy magic?" she asked them.

Celes looked up at Lee and nodded.

Lee brought her over to sit on the little couch in the room while his Aunt sat down on a chair, facing them. Celes sat close to Lee and placed her hand on his knee and he did the same to her and he started to tell his aunt all he knew and then Celes went off in a long explanation of everything she had read about it and at the end she included the fact that she too had a little bit of gypsy magic in her blood.

When they finished Aunt B sat back and looked at them. "Well the two of you can train together." she said.

Celes blinked, "This is for Lee, not for me. I'm just here for support."

"You said yourself its in your blood, if you can channel your emotions correctly you can use it too." she said. "Although you may need something to boost yours."

Celes grinned. "I already have that." she said looking at Lee.

"Oh, what is it?" Aunt B asked.

"Roman." Lee and Celes said at the same time and they both laughed.

"She betters and enhances all our magic. My family, it has wandless magic, but before I was bound to her by our souls I could barely move a feather without a wand. Now, and after years of practice, I can do things like…" she thought for a minute and snapped her fingers and an apple popped into the air in front of Lee and he caught it. "That, I can conjure, I heal without my wand. Honestly since the connection was re-established I don't really use my wand a whole lot." she said looking at Lee and taking the apple and biting it then she offered him some.

Aunt B looked thoughtful for a few minutes then she said; "Well if you're any indication, if her magic does enhance other magics it stands to reason it will enhance Lee's as well. Its emotional based though which can be tricky."

"Uh, yeah… we know." Lee said softly as he gave the apple back to Celes and she rubbed his knee. "It uh, caused some issues when I tried it without knowing how…"

"You did?" Aunt B looked startled. "Well its lucky you're still around to learn how to properly use it." she snapped.

Lee flinched and Celes sighed. "Okay. So what do we do first?" she asked.

"Lee, what is your connection to Roman?" she asked him.

"I'm, uh, her mate." he said and his Aunt nodded.

"And what does that entail?" she asked him.

"I can feel her emotions, all the time." Lee said.

"Okay, and what about Celes here? Are you 'mated' to her as well?" she asked.

"Why does that matter?" Celes asked before Lee could answer.

"I'm getting a feel for where his emotions lie, this magic solely relies on emotions and tokens of the person you're doing the magic on or for." she explained.

"Yes, I am… sort of." Lee said giving her a sideways glance.

"Sort of?" his aunt asked.

"The mate marks I have are both Roman and Celes'. As are the ones on Harry's arms." he said holding his arms out and showing them to her by making them appear.

"So this stands to reason you're emotionally connected to both women." his aunt concluded.

"Yes, and?" he asked pulling his arms back.

"And that means that these two women, your wives are your center. Where you go when the magic gets too chaotic." she said and looked from Celes to Lee. "They ground you with their emotions. Roman enhances your magic and make it more powerful but she will also serve to ground you as will Celes depending on how chaotic you get."

"That sounds… not safe." Celes said softly.

"That is why it is good that you are here. Him seeing you will make it easier for him to stay grounded." she said to Celes.

"Yes but what if I'm not his ground, what if its actually Roman only?" she asked.

"Smart girl, but your unique situation allows it to be either one of you. You are all connected somehow." she said, she seemed to be getting their magic and bond better than most who were first introduced to it. "Today we are not doing any active magic. Today I will send you away with an assignment and you can come back to me in a few days when you've gotten it."

"Hold on, you said you'd teach him." Celes said.

"This take patients girl!" Aunt B snapped at her and Celes sat back a little. "I'm sorry, Lee I want you to practice using your emotions, and only your emotions to reach out to both girls."

Celes bit her lip and looked at Lee. "Um, Aunt B, things with Roman and I are… strained."

"You still love her do you not? You still feel her within you?" she asked.

Lee nodded.

"Then reach out to her that way. Don't use your connections you clearly have. Use your own emotions and magic to do it. And we can start from there in a few days. May I suggest meditating." she said standing.

Celes smiled as she and Lee stood. "I'm an expert at that."

"Your forget, I spent two years trying to control my… urges around you and Roman. I can meditate with the best of them." he said and looked at his aunt. "Thank you." he said to her.

"You are welcome, my _nepot_ " she said to him. He gave her a curious look and walked out of her room with Celes.

"What did she call me?" he asked.

"Nephew in Romanian." she supplied with a laugh.

"You're like a walking encyclopaedia, if I asked you something obscure about Hogwarts would you know that too?" he asked.

"Yes, probably. I'm the only person other than Hermione who read 'Hogwarts, A History'" she laughed as they walked back to their part of the house. "So you gonna try?" she asked him. Lee stopped and pulled her to a stop and looked at her intensely. Celes planted her hands on her hips. "Well?" she asked.

"Stop moving all over the place you're distracting me." he said to her.

Celes gave a smile. "If I wanted to distract you I'd just take my shirt off." she said with a little grin.

"Or _say_ you're going to take off your shirt." Lee moaned.

"Sorry." she giggled. She watched as Lee tried to do something but she didn't feel anything and from Lee's face neither did he. "Can you feel Ro?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah… she feels… happy… and oh… yeah Happy." he said with a little smile.

"How do you do that? When shes with me or Harry?" Celes asked him.

"Training mostly." he said and grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs and then into the living room where Celes and Lee spent most of the rest of the afternoon working on him using his emotions to reach out to her. Which didn't seem that far from what they already did. Except she usually initiated conversations between she and Lee though the connection and she usually opened it . Harry could connect with her… and read her thoughts now which she still wasn't sure about… but with Lee it was always through herself doing it or through Roman she felt what he felt.

After an hour and a half of trying to touch her with his emotions he gave a frustrated growl. He massaged his temples. Celes sat forward and did it for him. "You'll get it, its just going to take time its all." she whispered.

Lee sighed and nodded. "I wish Roman…" he trailed off and looked at Celes.

"I know, I wish she could help too." Celes whispered as she continued to massage his temples. She pressed her lips together and looked at him sadly. Her heart hurt for him, her heart hurt for her. Even though she had said all those things to Roman she had yet to really talk to her still.

"It'll be okay, Celes. That pain will go away when things fix." he said offhandedly and Celes' eyes snapped to him and he had his eyes shut.

"I'm just feeling a little…" she trailed off.

"Sad, I know its okay. We are all sad." he said and opened his eyes. "Now you're shocked…"

"Lee, can you feel my emotions?" she asked.

"They're extremely forward right now. Excitement?" he asked.

"Oh my God, did you just…" Celes sat back and pressed her hand to her heart. "You've only ever felt Roman's emotions unless I've connected with you or she brings us all into the connection." she said.

"Its fading." Lee said.

"But it happened. Without me pushing." she said softly. Lee pulled her into a hug and Celes hugged him back eyes filling with tears, she hugged him tighter and burying her face in his shoulder. She wasn't sure how he felt about what just happened but she was pretty happy.

Lee gave her a smile, "It… its a step. A hard step but still a step."

Celes pulled back and wiped her eyes nodding. "Well its… good. I'm hungry. I'm going to go make something to eat. You want?" she asked pulling away further and getting up.

Lee felt excited in a long time he got up chased Celes and wrapped his arms around her and growled into her neck. "It wasn't long but it was a start." he gave a laugh. "What are you going to cook for me, woman."

Celes' eyes widened at him and she smiled. "I dont know I didn't think it that far ahead. What do you feel like eating?" she asked him.

"Uh, I want beef stew."

"I can do that." Celes said softly and kissed his cheek. "Come on Papa Bear, you can practice while I cook." she said going into the kitchen.

An hour went by and Roman was chased into the kitchen by Harry. She laughed and hit his shoulder. "Behave yourself." she told him. She was feeling better about things. She had decided to wear her pajamas she had bought in New Mexico. They were a royal purple satin pants and button up shirt set. She had one button buttoned so that her breast were covered. The pants hung low on her hips but the flash of black material covered her hips. She also had a matching robe that hung low. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle water. She nearly drank half of it befor she sat at the island.

Celes gave her a hungry look and bit back a moan swallowing. "You want some stew, its almost done?" she asked her.

"I'll eat some." Harry said and leaned down and kissed Roman on the temple.

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "Yes please." she said as she looked down at her belly button ring that was showing and adjusted it. When she was done she leaned against the island and watched Celes. "I have some news for you." she told her.

Celes glanced at her over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked and filled a bowl sliding it to a very silent Lee with a smile. She turned to fill a bowl for Roman and then slid it to her as well stopping to look at her.

"You're in an incestral love affair with your sister." she told her.

Lee choked on his soap and coughed as the the hot liquid slipt out of his mouth.

Celes' mouth dropped open and she felt a hot blush rising from her neck. "W-what?" she asked grabbing a napkin for Lee and handing it to him.

Harry laughed, but didn't say anything.

"See, see. Didn't I tell you I would get her?" she nudged Harry. "Well I was looking at the research you did and I came to this conclusion. If you are Hi'iaka and I am Pele then you are in an incestral relationship with your _older_ sister."

Celes opened and shut her mouth like a fish under water for a few seconds and then finally found her voice. "Thats not… we are just reincarnations… not actual… thats just… Oh God." she said turning around embarrassed. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes.

"So of course you really aren't Hi'iaka and I'm not Pele, but since we are reincarnations of them… technically we are." she ran her eyes up and down the back of Celes. "It's hot, isn't it?" she asked huskily.

In spite of her shock, Celes shivered. "Its…" she took a deep breath and turned back around. "So does this mean we are okay?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Roman smirked at her with her hot eyes still on her. "Yeah, but you aren't going to change the subject that fast. I'm not done making you, _squirm_." she said as bit her lower lip so that Celes got her double meaning.

Celes shivered again and glared at Roman and went over and filled a bowl with stew and gave it to Harry. "I…" she said trying to sound tough but all she sounded was turned on. "I hate you." she muttered going over with her own bowl and standing next to where Lee sat staring down at the bowl.

"No you don't." she told her with her smirk and hot look. "Far from it."

Celes looked up at her. "Fine, you _dirty girl_." she said with a little smile. "You're right I dont hate you, I just really don't like you right now." she said with fake hautey.

Roman gave a moan as she closed her eyes and enjoyed what Celes did to her. "You know… I think deep down I knew and that is why I like you calling me a dirty girl."

Celes gripped the side of the island as her body tingled with Roman's words. "Oh yes." she whispered and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Lee cleared his throat, "So, uh, what else did you learn?" he asked still looking down at his soap.

Roman ate a spoonful of stew and ignored his question but glared at him anyways.

Celes sighed as the mood shifted a little. "I learned a lot of back story on Kama while I had Venelope. His real name, where he grew up. Things that happened to him, how he's always had a seed of darkness in him." she said to him.

He nodded, "I see."

"Knowing those things I think can help us. We can find a weak point with it. Its an advantage." Celes shrugged. "He had a soul-mate once… he killed her… but he had one once, that has to mean something."

Roman thought that part over. From what she had known about the mated males they usually didn't lash out at their mates. She would have to ask her father about that part. But she wasn't just his mate, she was also his soul-mate. So that was a double whammy. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Celes. She never hit Celes, she had only shook her. However she did lash out and hit Lee. When she had allowed Damon to lock her feelings for him away she nearly killed him… was it possible that Venelope had maybe done that and because his soul-mate and mate was dead it just spread? She frowned down at her bowl then ate another spoonful of the stew.

Lee stored the information in his head as he ate. He would look over at Roman but she seemed to avoid eye contact with him. "I think maybe tomorrow my aunt should eat with us, you know? To get to know us and us get to know her."

Celes looked at him and nodded. "Thats a good idea, she needs to learn how we work and that we all are apart of this. No favorites and what not." she said.

Harry gave a shiver, "Just not predictions of death and I'll be fine."

Roman smiled at him, "It's okay," she told him. "If she does we can tie and gag her."

Harry gave a laugh but silenced it when he saw the look on Celes' face.

"We should probably refrain from making things worse." Celes said tightly.

Roman bit her tongue and raised her hands in surrender. She wasn't going to say anything to provoke her on the subject. She really didn't like the woman because she hissed at her first. No 'hello, how you doing?' or 'What magic do you come from?' she just hissed. Ro would rather give her the same respect back but since Lee needed the training she was giving she was going to drop it. "Fine, but I would like you to know, I'm not going to talk in front of her. She already don't like me."

Celes sighed. "Fine." she said shortly and picked up her bowl of half eaten stew and put it in the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower." she said going to leave the kitchen without another word.

Roman pushed her bowl away and followed her. She didn't say anything just followed her.

Celes walked a little more and then whirled around and pushed Roman against the wall and kissed her. "Infuriating, stubborn, bull headed woman." she said between kisses. Then she stepped back and walked away and into their room she took off her cloths and blew out another sigh through her nose and turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water sighing.

Roman gave a smirk as she followed her down to their room she laid in the bed and crossed her legs by the ankles and laced her fingers behind her head. " _I may be infuriating, stubborn, and bull headed but you like it. Just like how you like that we are in an incestral relationship."_ she teased her through their private link.

Celes growled a little and turned off the water and stalked out of the bathroom stark naked and dripping wet and planted her hands on her hips. "Do you _always_ have to push my buttons?" she snapped.

Roman gave a lazy shrug, "It's hot to see your blue eyes spit fire."

Celes' eyes widened. "You little brat." she growled and pounced on top of her tickling her sides with no mercy.

She screamed as she laughed and tried to get away. "Celes, I know I like you wet but… this is too much!" she squealed.

Celes laughed at her and moved to squeezing her thigh while tickling her sides. "No mercy." she growled.

Roman laughed more and tried again to get away from her. "You are cheating!"

Celes gave another laugh and stopped tickling her thigh and side and then she quickly pulled down Roman's pants and panties in one move and dipped down and flicked her tongue ring on Roman's piercing. " _Now,_ I'm cheating." she growled and went back to what she was doing.

She hissed in pleasure as she rolled her hips. She moaned as she bit her lower lip. "God… I missed you." she moaned.

Celes smiled and looked up again. " _I miss you too, you stubborn mule."_ she said and slid two fingers into Roman pumping them in and out and playing with the piercing at the same time. She had missed doing this, making Roman a little crazy.

Roman moaned as she fisted her hands into the blanket and rolled her hips. "Oh… God…" she moaned again.

Celes increased the speed of her fingers and then flicked her tongue over Roman's clit and then started to alternate between that and the piercing. She felt as Roman began to leak her juices and moaned agaisnt her.

"Oh, God… Celes… I'm… going to…" she rolled her hips more. She shivered as she started to scream out her moans. "Celes…"

Celes pushed into the connection they had and felt her whole being and drove her over the edge moaning as she experienced the same sensations Roman was feeling as she came.

Roman panted and shook with her orgasm. She moaned as she looked down at Celes. She smiled as she pulled her up her body. She kissed her as she held her shaking body. "I love when you shake with your orgasm." she moaned against her lips.

"I love when the simple act of connecting with you while you're having one gives me one. Its pure ecstasy." she moaned. "You are so frustrating!" she exclaimed a second later.

She only smiled at her. "I know." she told her as he kissed down her neck.

Celes gave a little moan. "Why do you drive me so crazy? Its like you live to make me as crazy as possible." she said and gave a little gasp as she felt what Roman was doing.

"Because." she said against her collarbone. "You need it." she trailed more kisses down to her breast and flicked her tongue against each nipple. "And you like it." she kissed to her navel.

Celes gave a little jump and moan when Roman kissed her navel and looked down at her. "I just… love you. So much." she said sighing.

"I love you too." she told her as she took a long slow lick of her clit. She chuckled as she saw Celes shiver.

Celes arched her back trying to get closer to Roman. "God, just… _take me_ " she moaned. " _Please!_ "

She did as she was asked and worked Celes' core with her mouth. She slipped her tongue into her as she her thumb rubbed at her clit. She loved the way Celes' moans filled the air and wiggled around.

Celes began to pant and moan pressing into Roman as much as she could. She rolled her hips and brought her hands up to her breasts and tweaked her own nipples with another moan. "Oh God!" she gasped.

Roman pressed her tongue to her clit as she started to use her fingers to pump in and out of Celes. She moaned at the sweet juices that came from her and worked her faster and harder. She looked up at Celes and moaned as she saw her flaming hair fanned out over the pillows.

Celes started to give little screams as her climax closed in. "Ro, now!" She shrieked.

She connected to Celes and felt the orgam not only take over Celes but herself. She moaned as she laid on her side and shook. She was right that was pure ecstasy.

Celes was moaning and shaking as she groped for Roman. "Up... Here." She panted pulling at her to come up to her.

Roman pulled off her pajama top and robe. She crawled up to Celes and laid next to her pulling her into her arms. She gave a little moan as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Celes said to her running her fingers through her hair.

She gave a little moan at the way Celes was running her fingers through her hair. She loved the way they all did that. "For what?" she asked.

"For being so... Pushy. I'm just on a warpath. There's a fire lit in me and it's not going out." She said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you have your fire." She sighed. "I don't mind you being pushing… I just don't… my emotions are still all over the place." she opened her eyes and looked at her. "Any other day I wouldn't mind. Just be a little patient with me." she told her and closed her eyes again.

"I can do that, although lately it seems to wear thin. Even Lee slightly annoying aunt said I was impatient." Celes sighed. "Are you tired?" she asked.

"No, you are just a little stressed." She smiled. She looked at Celes. "A little. Why,, was there more you wanted?" she asked as he pulled her closer to her.

Celes smiled at her. "I was just asking, I'm always up for more. Stamina restored, fire in tact I could go for days!" she said and kissed her.

Roman gave a growl as she kissed her. She cupped her cheek and then trailed her finger down to her neck. "I can do more too." she told her against her lips.

"Oh please do then." Celes shivered and wiggled a little kissing her neck and scowling at the bruise there. "Whats this?" she demanded.

"It's nothing." she told her as she crawled on top of her and kissed down her neck.

Celes brought her back up and looked at it and sighed. She cupped a hand over it healing it. "Do you have anymore?" she growled, and kissed her.

Roman gave a little sigh of relief of the sting and tightness that was at her neck. "My hips."

Celes rolled her over gently and moved down to them and looked them and tear sprang to her eyes when she put it together. She healed them and sniffed coming back up and kissing her. "A little better?" she asked kissing her deeply.

She moaned as he framed Celes' face. "Cel-Bear, why are you crying?"

"Its nothing, honey. I'm just putting something together is all. Dont worry about it." she kissed her again. "Dont worry about anything." she murmured and kept kissing her.

Roman held her tightly as she kissed her. "Don't think about it." she whispered. "It was done and we both regretted it. Don't tell him, okay?" she asked as she made her look at him. "This is just stupid bruising he don't need to know. Is that okay?"

Celes pressed her lips together, she didn't want to keep anything from Lee anymore. She had done that it didn't work out. But as she looked down at Roman she realized that maybe this thing could go without being said. She nodded. "I won't say anything to him, okay? But if he ever… no I cant do that either." she blew out a sigh. "I won't say anything…" she trailed off and kissed her again. "If he knew it'd kill him." she whispered and kissed her neck gently running her teeth along it.

She shivered and moaned. "I know… I know." She pulled back and looked at Celes with concern. "If it makes you uncomfortable then you can tell him. I don't want you uncomfortable or feel like you have to lie. Okay?"

Celes stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "I'll tell him if he asks. I won't volunteer the information… its a different situation… er, I hope." she laughed a little. "He's such a drama queen." she sighed and leaned down and kissed her collarbone.

Roman laughed as she rolled over onto her. She moaned as she kissed her and slid her hand to her hips. "Yes he is." she whispered and slid her fingers into her and moaned. "I think you are ready." she breathed.

Celes let her legs drop open a little further and pressed up against Roman's fingers. "I think I am too." she moaned and then did the same to Roman. "Oh look you are too." she moaned.

She shivered with excitement as she placed a leg over one of hers and at sat back. She pressed her clit to Celes' and moaned as she leaned her head back. She was going to be a little disappointed if they didn't get to do this. "Everytime." she moaned. "I want this."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips towards Roman's. "I agree, it just… drives me crazy." she said with a little moan that morphed into a scream of delight.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips against Celes. She felt so aroused when they did this. So sexy. She shivered again and started to scream out her moans as she rocked faster against her. Shots of pleasure bloomed into her stomach.

Celes rocked harder against Roman digging her heels into the bed for better leverage. She loved how it felt to have Roman touching her like this. It was so intimate and hot she could barely contain herself. She kept shrieking with every thrust of the hips and began to sweat with the effort her whole body was tingling and she reached out and connected to Roman looking into her eyes as the feelings she was having doubled and she screamed loudly and started to shiver so close yet so far from climax.

THeir voices blended so well into the room as they rocked against each other. It was like a chorus of screams. They bodys were dripping with sweat as they both started to shake. Roman felt it start in her stomach, hips, and legs. She screamed out as her orgasm took over and screamed again as she felt Celes' take her over. She shook so hard that every time she did she rocked against Celes and more pleasure shot through her.

Celes felt like she was coming forever, she kept going and going her legs shook and she felt Roman still moving against her and she kept shaking and then suddenly she felt the pressure that accompanied a gush and she was doing that and shaking harder and giving little strained shrieks through her teeth she started to feel herself and Roman wane out of the orgasms they were having. She pressed her hand to her heart and continued to shake.

Roman panted as he laid on her back limply. When Celes had that extra orgas it had taken Roman over. Connecting to Celes while they did this was dangerous… and so magnificent. She moaned as she shook still. "That was… oh… God…" she breathed.

Celes gave a little moan. "That was almost too much. I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest." Celes panted still holding her hand over her fast beating heart.

"I still think mine is going to come out." she laughed. She moaned as she pulled away and slowly crawled up to Celes. She pressed her body to hers and held her. This was one of the best parts she loved doing after sex with Celes. She loved holding her so tightly they became mingled with each other. She gave a sigh as she looked at Celes and smiled.

Celes held Roman tightly and smiled down at her. She gave a little laugh as a song she thought applied to them popped into her head. She hummed it and stroked her hair just looking at her. She felt their souls combine and become one almost seamlessly. She felt like she could do this forever.

Roman giggled as she wiggled against her. She felt their souls combine and she smiled wider. "It's been a long time since I have felt you like this. You are so warm and tingly and glowy, and soft." she giggled again.

Celes smiled down at her. "I found me, I found that girl I was fifth year. And I also found the woman that I'm suppose to be. I realized I can want things, I can love things I didn't think I could… like you and Lee. I'm done with the guilty girl who runs away from things. I dont want to run away anymore. I want to fight. I want you, I want Harry, and I want Lee and I'm going to fight for that. No more cowering in a corner while everyone else fights for me anymore." she said to her. "I'm powerful, and strong." she said and leaned down and kissed her and continued humming the song.

Roman pulled her down and kissed her deeply. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and just kissed her. She tasted her and kissed her. She moaned deep in her throat and pulled away. " _That_ is my Cel-Bear. My little teddy beat that defends me no matter how big or small. Just as long she has a big heart and a big protectiveness. You bark and bite now match."

Celes smiled and snuggled closer. "Damn right they do." she sighed. "I know things are kind of on the bad for you baby girl, but I'm really happy overall. I hate how it came about but this whole thing has really opened my eyes."

"I will be fine. I know I will." she told her as he rubbed her nose against hers. "I always end up being fine. I just want you to be okay." she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry about me too much. You focus on your training with Lee."

Celes ran her fingers through her hair. "I will _always_ worry about you. You're mine." she said softly kissing the top of her head. "He felt my emotions today… for like ten seconds." she whispered. She always wanted to tell Roman everything the minute it happened. "Oh and have I told you Harry can hear _anything_ I think. Makes him a bloody God during sex."

Roman laughed. "If you ask he will tell you he is always a sex god." She pressed her head to Celes' heart and listened. "I'm glad Lee is starting to get proper training. He needs it…" she gave a little yawn. "Then he will feel like he has found his place."

Celes frowned a little but didn't say anything to that. "Go to sleep, I'll stay until you're asleep." she whispered to her.

She nodded as she fell asleep listening to her hear. They were in such sync it sounded as if there was only one heart beating. Harry's heart sound very similar to the sync. He was still synced but everyone was a little off. This pleased her a lot. They were finally syncing onto a higher level. Right before she fell into a deep sleep Roman reached out for Lee. She whimpered a little when she didn't feel him but then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Because Celes was connected to Roman she felt the last thing Roman did before she fell asleep and her heart gave a pull. She eased herself from under Roman and went over she grabbed a little nightgown and pulled it on it stopped mid thigh, she went to the bed and picked up Roman's robe off the floor and pulled it on leaving it untied she ascended the stairs of their room and left Roman to sleep for a little while. She went to the kitchen and found it empty and clean. She sighed and walked around the house for a little while biting her lip when she came to the studio she stepped in, no one was there from what she could tell. She pressed her lips together and sat down in the middle of the room flicking her hand to turn on the music. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started at herself in the mirror while she thought about all the things that had gone down in the last two days. It was going to be a long trip back to normal. She sighed and laid back and started to sing along with the song playing tapping her foot to the beat.

She closed her eyes and started to reach out in the connection. She reached for Harry and felt him, she didn't know where he was but he was half asleep. She reached out to Lee and again had no idea where he was but he was awake. She very nearly said something to him but decided against it at the last minute. She felt out Damon, and the kids she knew she could find and filled herself with them and closed her eyes pressing her lips together with worry she reached out to Roman again and then she passed out from exhaustion.

A couple of days had passed and Roman found herself alternating bedrooms. Some nights she slept with Celes, others with Harry, and when Harry and Celes needed each other she slept with Damon and the twins. She avoided her room with Lee like the plague. It was bad enough she didn't want to be in the same room with him but every time she was she would feel so angry at him. There was no escaping it. When she didn't work at Rolesque she was at home in the dance studio or in the training room. She would exercise her body until she was tired. Then depending on who got to her first she would sleep with Harry or Celes. Celes made sure she had plenty to eat and drink. Her father had stayed for a bit but had to go back home. He had told her if she wanted to go to hawaii to find her mom's family she would get that information for her. She told him she appreciated it but she wasn't going to hawaii anytime soon. She was going to avoid that place like the plague too.

Roman was now in the dance studio dancing around. Her routine always varied on her emotion. WHen she felt lost and hurt she would go to the dance studio and hit repeat on one song. It was the only song that seemed to speak to her. She so badly wanted to do contemporary dancing but she would only flip around and do handstands until she either cried or laid exhausted on the floor… and still ended up crying. On days she was angry she went to the training room. That is when she put any song on just to fill the quiet and practice her martial arts. Harry had made sure to keep the boxing bag up for her just in case she needed to strike something solid.

Lee walked over to the dance studio and watched Roman flip around. It was always the same song that played when she was in it. He had listened to the lyrics and knew she was in pain. The song was "Try" by Pink. It was a motivation song for Roman and he knew it. It also spoke to him. For days he would come to the studio just to watch her. Every time she saw him she felt her anger towards him. He kept his distanced, he had wanted so badly to keep her close to him, to keep an eye on her, that he kidnapped her and forced her to comply to his rules. Celes had told him she would have done the same but he wasn't so sure. He had felt like a total ass for having sex with her in anger. Given she responded and was just as rough but it wasn't the right thing to do. Their emotions wasn't in it and it just hurt them more. Harry had told him of the bruises he had left on her and he felt even worse. He never wanted to hurt her. It was never his intent. Lee sighed as he walked away from the dance studio and walked over to his aunt's room. He stood outside until Celes met him. He found he liked being with his aunt but his aunt still had reservations against Roman. Although his aunt was his aunt he was always going to chose Roman and defend her over his aunt. Celes had told him it was because he still didn't know his aunt.

Lee gave a small smiled to Celes. "Hey."

Celes gave him a small smiled back. "Hey yourself." she said. She hadn't woken up in the best of moods that morning, her back had ached. She blamed it on the bad angle she had slept rubbed a little salve on it but it kept hurting her. She sighed. "Ready?"

He watched her a bit. "What's wrong? I can feel your pain."

Celes blinked up at him and bit her lip. "I slept funny last night and my back hurts a little. I'm fine come one you need to practice." she said and brightened her smile.

He nodded and knocked on his aunt's door. He laced his fingers into Celes' and gave a smile when his aunt invited them in.

"How are you two today?" Aunt B asked as they all sat down, she pulled her shawl tighter around her.

"I think we are pretty good." Celes said softly not looking at her but choosing to look around the room instead.

"Yeah, Celes and I have been practicing. I am able to pick up on more of her emotions. I still need to concentrate when I do but not as hard as before." he rubbed his thumb up and down Celes' thumb.

Celes smiled up at him, it made her happy that he could feel her emotions. She didnt ever say it out loud but she was pleased with it. "So are we going to do actual magic today?" she asked.

Aunt B leaned forward and picked up a little book and handed it to Lee. "This is our families spell book. We have the ability to create… I think all magical beings do… we are just one of the few types that still do. We are going to do the first spell in the book. Its a tracking spell, its all about tracking the person through emotion. It won't cause any pain. You're just finding someone. Get out the personal item you collected from that person. And I hope you remembered it was to be someone who did not live in the house." she said.

Lee nodded as he pulled out a plain black comb. "I asked Alan if I could have it for my training."

Celes looked at the coin and shook her head. "So…"

"Alright, I have everything you need already right here." she pulled out a bowl and a piece of parchment with the spell in the book written on it. She put the bowl on the little table between them and then handed Lee the parchment. "Now you need to tap into your emotional magic. Start with finding Celes, and when you've located her say the spell, make sure you're holding it close to the bowl because if it works the parchment will burn and you'll need to drop it. Once its working you should be able to tell us exactly where… Alan is. Make sure you keep the comb in your hand the whole time. If you drop it you'll lose your physical connection to that person and the spell will stop working."

Celes bit her lip and sat back a little to give Lee space to do what he was told.

Lee took a deep breath as he sat forwards. He held the comb in one hand and the spell in the other. He reached out for Celes. One he found her he proceeded to reading the spell. Just like Aunt B told him, the parchment went up in flames. Then he felt a strong pull. One moment he was looking at Aunt Be and when he closed his eyes he frowned Alan. He was in an office busy talking on the phone and writing out a note. He snapped his fingers a couple of time to get Blais' attention. "I… found him."

"This is the part that is important to this spell, because you can physically see him to know where he is you have to take in his surroundings." Aunt B coached him.

Celes tried to keep her emotions steady but she was getting excited.

He concentrated on looking around more of the room came into view. It was a dark room… dark wood desks, dark walls, and expensive looking carpet, a grandfather clock. "He is in an office."

"Good, can you find anything that tells you where the office is?" his aunt asked.

Celes looked at her curiously, the fact that he was doing this well was awesome, why push it?

Lee frowned as he broke the connection and looked at his aunt. "Why?" he asked.

His aunt gave a little smile. "Because the more you see, the stronger the spell and the easier to maintain. You did well. The two of you are too suspicious." she said clucking her tongue.

"No, we are protective of our family. You should have told us that." Celes said to her, she felt excitement and a little tired.

Aunt B was breaking a large chocolate bar in half and holding it out. "I didn't think it would be necessary, but in the future we will go over it before we begin."

Lee felt a little irritated. Why wouldn't she think it wasn't necessary? They had her in part of the house that was isolated and wouldn't let her see the kids or Damon. You would think you would do things to help ease people's tention. He looked at Celes and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

Celes gave a smile as she nibbled on the chocolate. "Fine, wish it was chocolate pie though." she said with a wink.

Lee Aunt gave a bigger smile. "You keep the book, don't try anything but read it. Learn it, know it and next time we will try something else." she said to him with a loving look. "I'm glad I came with you."

He nodded at her. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

"You are welcome, my _nepot_ , try that one again as well. Continue to strengthen your bond with Celes and you should really try this with Roman." she said softly. "I see you are saddened by all of that."

Celes looked up at him and bit her lip watching him.

"I will be fine." he told her. Things will work out… some how." he gave a sad smile.

His aunt smiled at him. "You should go, the two of you look like you need to eat something more than just chocolate." she said.

"Um, you should come down in an hour or so and eat with us." Celes ventured. She pressed her lips together.

"Yeah." he gave a smirk. "It's time you meet Harry and get to know Ro more."

Aunt B smiled at them. "I would like that." she said to them.

Celes stood and winced a little when her back gave a little tug. "Great, see you in an hour." she said and offered her hand to Lee.

Lee took her hand and led them out the room. "I think you need a massage." he told her as they started to walk down the hall.

Celes gave a little smile. "I probably do, but we have to get dinner started. I'll be fine. Probably just pulled a muscle." she shrugged and leaned against his arm holding onto it with her other hand as they walked. "So that was cool, right. Well except the part where she sounded like she was going to go do something terrible once she knew where Alan was." Celes said frowning.

"Yeah, I didn't like that part. Other than that it was cool. Don't you and Ro do something like this? Apperate with your emotions, I mean."

"Yes, but only to each other… I can't even do that with you and Harry… I think she can but I dont know. I can find you guys in the connection but I have no idea where you are. It wears me out if I try to push and see beyond that." Celes said softly as they come out of the wing his Aunt was staying in.

"What do you mean you have no idea where I am?" he asked as he paused.

Celes looked up at him. "I mean, I have limits. I can feel you and Harry in the connection when I push out and try to but I can't locate you. I dont have the power… I think." she said to him with a little smile.

"Oh! Okay. I thought you mean I was gone again. Ro would have said something if I was, right?" he grumbled as he continued to walk with her. "Then again, maybe not."

Celes looked up at him and pressed her lips together remembering what Roman had felt the other night. "I… think you might be." she whispered. "I dont know though, I was connected to Roman and she was reaching out to you and didn't… find you."

He stood stiffly. "I… have been trying to stay connected… She tried to reach out to me?"

Celes gave a little nod and bit her lip suppressing tears. "She fell asleep before she could… do anything I guess."

"I'm sorry, Cel. THis is upsetting you. I'm sorry. Let go make something to eat."

"You idiot." she said pushing his shoulder. "That fact that she wants to reach out for you at all make me _happy_ it means something is moving forward. This holding pattern bullshit annoys me. Not that I'd ever say that to her because she has a process… but it does." she sighed. "I'm happy for you. Feel it."

Lee smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, I was only looking at the tears you were trying to hold back." He nodded. "I feel it now. This is going to be a little hard. I'm so use to observing everyone not feeling what they are feeling… with the exception of Roman." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I look forward to feeling more of your emotions. Harry was saying he can read your thoughts clearer than he can with Roman's. Do you think that will be the same for me?"

Celes smiled at him. "You know, I don't know. But it stands to reason that Harry is my… first mate," she laughed. "Now we are pirates… anyways so his thought reading would be stronger with me. And you've always felt Ro, since you were mated to her. So maybe it'll be a little push of concentration for you two to be able to read and feel the other womans thoughts and emotions." she said and continued on down the hall. "I'm not saying thats what it is, it just make sense."

"I think you are right." he told her as he walked behind her. "So what are you cooking me, fire woman?" he teased.

Celes turned around at the top of the stairs and then lost her balance and grabbed at Lee's shirt nearly taking them both down the stairs. She regained her balance and sighed. "You cook, you haven't in a while and I miss it and your aunt is eating with us." she said gripping his shirt as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heart rate.

Lee wrapped his arms around her, "What was that?" He picked her up. "Back is hurting and you are nearly falling, are you sure you are okay?" he asked as he walked down the stairs with her in his arms.

Celes sighed. "I dont know, maybe I am due for a little relaxation. I need to get out of this bloody house for a little bit." she squinted up at him. "Maybe I'll go to my uncles for the night."

"Your uncles?" he sat her on a stool and opened the refrigerator. "Oh, Snape left you his place to you, right?" he asked as he starting to pull things out. he paused as he looked at the food and a slow grin crossed his face. "What is Roman's least favorite dish?"

Celes answered before she thought. "Anything with pumpkin." she said and looked at him. "No! No, thats just mean." she said with a gasp.

"At least she will be saying something to me." he said. He smiled again. "If she won't talk to me, I'll make her talk to me. Lets look in my book and see what we can make with pumpkin."

Celes sighed, well if she was going to go down she was going to go down in style. "Make Ratatouille and pumpkin squash soup." she sighed. "You use just different squashes with Ratatouille and Pumpkin is the base for the soup."

He nodded as he set to work on it. So soup will be first… we need pumpkin juice too."

"I keep some hidden in the back of the fridge, I like to drink it when shes not around." Celes said laughing.

Lee laughed, "Good one." he told her as he pulled that out too. He cut up the squashes for the Ratatouille. Once that was in the oven and backing he set on making the pumpkin soup.

Celes watched him. "So while you and Ro were gone I stayed at my uncles house for a like a week or something maybe two I dont even know. And I was thinking of opening the kitchen up and maybe remodeling it a bit. Maybe we could turn it into a place for us, like the four of us in twos to get away to. It just sits there collecting dust and its really a nice flat. It just needs some TLC." she said and pulled one of the spare squash bits to her and then ate it.

"Really?" he gave a frown. "I don't know…"

Celes laughed. "I'm just thinking out loud. I dont have the heart to sell it. I lived there when I was little and it has a piece of Severus there." she shrugged.

"I don't mind having a place where the two of us share, its just… Snape lived there… That kind of creeps me out. I think I might wake up and have him staring at me and demand I make him some crazy potion and it has to be perfect." he shivered.

Celes laughed. "Its so weird to see people who didn't know him like Ro and I did. Its okay Lee, I was just thinking out loud." she said still laughing as she imagined her uncle doing that to him and blushed when she thought of all the hard questions her uncle would ask if he had known even a little bit of what was going on back during school and even now. "He would have killed you both." she whispered giggling.

He gave her a suffering look as he stopped cutting the pumpkin. "You have took me all the way to Hogwarts. I think I just might have nightmares of him tonight." He pulled the collar of his shirt as if it was choking him.

"Thats okay, when you wake up screaming I'll soothe you back to sleep in the best possible way." Celes said winking at him.

He laughed, "My hero." he went back to cutting up the pumpkin. "I would love to help you fix the kitchen though. Who knows, maybe if we change some things around it won't creep me out… what does Ro think of this idea?"

Celes sat back. "We talked about it when we were in New Mexico. Harry and I have the flat in London and she and I have the house in New Mexico. I'd like your help with the kitchen even if it doesn't turn out to work for us. That house needs a huge kitchen though the kind the spills into the back garden. The rest of the house could use a change. The only room I don't want to change is the study." she said with a little smile.

He nodded, "I can help you. I don't mind." he put the pumpkin soup on the stove and started cooking it. He checked the ratatouille then sat down at the island. "I still have the flat by the sea… the one me and Ro stayed at. I don't know if she would like to go back… it kind of has bad memories there."

"Some good ones too, thats where I found you both after I found out Roman was alive again." Celes said sadly.

"Yeah thats very true." He smiled at her. "She is alive and we are connected. We have came a long way from then, haven't we?"

Celes smiled. "Yeah we have. I… I didn't think it was possible back then that wed ever be here in this place. We're all so adjusted… I mean barring minor or not so minor problems. We managed to find some kind of order to this madness that is our lives." she traced her finger on the top of the island.

"Yes we have. And we have a horde of kids too."

"God, we have so many kids. Alaric and Nick go off to school next year… they're too big. I remember it like it was yesterday Alaric was born… and that whole business with Nick." Celes scowled. "Still can not believe that woman."

Lee frowned too. "Me either. But at least he is a good kid. God, isn't that soon?" He stood up and stirred the soup.

"Yes, Im freaking out a little but I'm trying to hold it together. Oh, I got an owl from Blaise yesterday. His dog, Bit, she passed away so what does he do? He bought Alaric and Nick a figgen puppy." she said. "I wrote back and told him that he shouldn't have done that."

Lee laughed, "Well, a guy has to moan some how. Should we set the table in the dining room or all eat here?"

"Dining room." Celes said getting up and going over to stand on her toes and get out the plates.

Lee smiled as he pinched her butt and then pulled the plates down. "You still look hot for a mom of 11… wait 10… Damon wasn't' really born, and Nick didn't come from you… either way you still have your figure."

Celes gave a little grin and wiggled her butt a little. "Genetics love me, and I dance." she said and did a little jig on the spot and then kissed him letting her left foot pop up as she did. "Youre not half bad yourself… you know for an old guy." she winked.

"I'm not old and I blame you women… You two get pregnant and then I have to exercise more. Don't get me wrong I love the exercise you choose but still." he kissed her and tapped her butt. "Especially Ro. She is always bouncing around. I swear she hasn't lost none of her energy from Hogwarts."

"And she never will, I pray. Shes fun to watch _bounce_." Celes said giving a little jump so she bounced on the spot and then she sashayed off to the dining room to set the table.

Lee groaned, "Both of you are enjoyable to watch bounce… especially on top of me."

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes a minute feeling her body fill with desire. "We have to eat soon, and tonight your aunt is coming down and you're doing this? You evil man." she said and moaned again continuing to set the table.

He laughed, "I learned from the best."

"Yes well, now I'll have to sit next to you so I can feel you up under the table and make you squirm." she said as she finished with the plates she went back into the kitchen to get glasses.

He groaned and shook his head. He pulled out the Ratatouille and set it aside. For the first time making it, it looked and smelled pretty good. He went over to the pumpkin soup and tasted it. He shrugged and turned it off. "Dinner is done."

Celes shook her head and went over and took out a spoonful of soup tasting it. "Add a little more nutmeg and it'll be gold." she said and smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry." she said stepping away a little. "You're the chef." she grabbed the bowls and spoons taking them to the dining room.

He added the nutmeg and nodded. "Taste better. I'll finish here, you get everyone." he told her.

Celes nodded. "Be nice when Aunt B gets down here." she said before she left him there. she went to get Harry first finding him in the recording studio.

"Dinner? Oh you guys made pumpkin soup. Ro is going to be so pissed." he said standing.

"Stop that." Celes scowled and went over and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"How about we skip dinner." he said and Celes smiled.

"Can't, Lee's aunt is joining us. And I have some payback to carry out on him during dinner." she said.

"Oh… I'm not hungr… ow! Celes let go of my ear!" he exclaimed.

"You are going to come down and eat, now go Harry Potter before I kick your ass." she said to him and kissed him hard on the mouth letting go of his ear. He looked at her and left the studio and she laughed a little and went to the dance studio to get Roman. She stopped in the door hovering in it watching her for a few minutes and then stepped into the studio.

"Dinner time baby girl." she said softly.

Roman looked was laying on the ground breathing heavy. She looked up at Celes. She slowly got up on shaky legs. She shook them and gave Celes a smile. "Okay."

"You okay?" Celes asked and offered her hand.

"I'll be find. After dinner I'll take a hot shower and relax some. Maybe I'll watch a movie with Damon." She took her hand and allowed Celes to lead the way.

"That sounds nice, so today was pretty successful. Lee actually cast a spell. Oh and uh…" she stopped in the hallway and looked Roman in the eyes. "His Aunt is joining us for dinner." she said to her watching her eyes.

"Oh in that case I'll eat later." She said as she tried to turn to go back to the dance studio.

Celes held her fast. "No Roman, you need to get to know her too. I know… your first meeting was less than… pleasant but come on. Please try… for me." Celes insisted.

Roman groaned and scrunched up her face. "Fine... you know, I think I should go get Harry first."

Celes pulled on her a little more. "I got him first." she said and kissed her. She ran her tongue along her lips and waited for them to open and then dipped her tongue in her mouth. She pulled away. "Please _try_ to be good."

She moaned as she nodded. "Okay." She said breathlessly.

Celes led her down to the dining room to find Harry already sitting down. She led Roman to a seat next to him and then turned to Aunt B and smiled. "Thank you for joining us." she said.

"Im pleased youll have me." she said and looked at Lee as he came in with a large serving bowl full of soup. Celes sat down next to him as he set the bowl down and sat down himself.

" _How did Celes get you down here? I thought for sure you would be avoiding this dinner."_ Roman asked Harry through their private link. She spooned Ratatouille onto her plate.

Harry shot her a look and blushed a little. " _She went all Mrs. Weasley on me, I was helpless."_ he said not wanting to elaborate.

"So, Aunt B tell us something about yourself." Celes said filling her bowl with the soup Lee made and nudging him with her arm.

Aunt B smiled as she took a small bite of the soup. "Well, I went to a Romanian school for magic opposed to Hogwarts." she said and smiled going back to her food.

" _Well that was veige."_ Celes huffed in the group connection.

Harry gave a little nervous laugh.

" _That's because she doesn't trust me."_ Roman grumbled.

Lee passed a filled bowl to Roman and nudged Celes back. He watched her take the bowl and set it aside. "So, is the school like Hogwarts. Seven years long?" He asked as he filled Roman's glass of the pumpkin juice.

Celes had to grab Lee's leg to supress a laugh that was coming as she watched what he was doing, it was horribly entertaining.

"It was 5 years, it was mostly just fine tuning what our familys had already taught us from birth. I have a question for Roman if I may?" she asked.

Everyone in the room went on guard.

She eyes her suspiciously but nodded. "Ok."

"I've known about your type of magic since I was a little girl. It is told to every child of my magic because of our duty, but what Ive never seen or heard is an actual… extension separating… how did he manage that?" she asked looking genuinely curious.

Celes pressed her lips together in suspicion.

Harry leaned closer to Roman as if ready for action.

Roman shrugged. "Oh, you know. A little this and a little of that and proof. There he is." She answered without answering.

Celes sighed. "Maybe for another time on that yeah?" she asked attempting to defuse the tension.

"I'm sorry." Aunt B said looking at her. "I was curious."

Harry looked at Roman and then back at Lee's Aunt and suppressed a shiver. He expected her to shout a prophecy at any minute.

Celes trailed her hand under the table all the while she continued to eat her soup and brushed over Lee with her fingers.

Roman nodded as she put a spoonful of the soap in her mouth. She spit it out and glared at Lee. " _What the hell is this shit?"_ She hissed at him through the the group connection.

" _I'm sorry were you talking to me?"_ Lee asked.

Roman just growled at him as she picked up her glass and started to drink the juice. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, we have a guest." Lee told her.

Celes giggled and scrunched her nose making herself stop. "Uh, yeah Ro. Watch your language." she said.

Harry reached over and took a sip of her juice and groaned. "You guys… really?" he asked shaking his head.

Aunt B just sat back and watched the four of the interacting marveling at how well they all fit together.

Roman still growled at Lee. Smelled the ratatouille. She passed her soup and glass to Harry and then took his Ratatouille from him. "You dont mind do you?"

Harry gave a little shake of the head. "No, go for it I guess." he said with a wink.

Celes closed her eyes and shook her head looking up at Lee. " _Backfired a bit… sorry._ " she said to only him.

Still Aunt B just watched them, she had no more questions she was so fascinated how these four powerful people interacted.

 _"Wait for it."_

Roman ate the ratatouille and pushed her plate away. "Really? What exactly were you trying to accomplish here?"

He shrugged. "I was craving pumpkin. You dont like it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled her ratatouille back to her and ate more. "Asshat." She muttered under her breath.

Celes pressed her lips together and watched the two of them trying not to laugh.

Harry started in on the soup and looked at Lee's Aunt. "So, uh, can you tell the future?" he asked.

She looked at him with a little smile. "No, I can not. My magic doesnt work that way." she said .

Harry visibly relaxed.

Celes took a bite of the ratatouille and gave a little sigh. "This is good." she said to Lee.

"Thank you."

"Its the only thing that's good." Roman muttered.

"If you want you can meet me later in the kitchen and I can make it up to you." Lee told here.

"No."

"Well if change your mind you'll know where I'll be."

Celes sighed and looked around the table. She finished the ratatouille and then smiled at all of them. "Im going to go in and start cleaning." she said walking around the table and dropping kisses on all their heads. " _If this is working, I don't see how but at least shes talking to you."_ she said to Lee through the connection and went into the kitchen placing her plate into the sink.

Harry looked at all of them and then back to Roman. "You can have the rest if you want, it seems like everyone else is pretty much done." he said pushing the ratatouille to Roman.

" _The Ratatouille wont be enough and she had been working out all day._ " Lee told Celes through their private connection.

Roman sighed and she shook her head. She pushed her plate away and placed her forehead on the table like Damon did when Lee had bathed him. She groaned because she knew she was going to be going to the kitchen later and Lee would be getting what he wanted. " _Asshat_." She told him through their connection.

Lee smiled. "So, aunt B what did you do after you had gone to school?" He asked.

"Moved back home, cared for the people of that village you found me in. My sister married your father shorly after school and I only saw her on holidays. Its not that I disliked him, he was a nice man good to my sister. She just chose a different path than I did." Aunt B said with a smile.

Celes nodded her head even though she knew Lee couldn't see her and finished what little dishes there were in the sink and on the stove and then walked back out into the dining room and plopped back into her chair. She looked over at Roman and her heart gave a little tug as she felt kind of bad for her.

Harry rubbed Roman's back trying to sooth her as he listened to Aunt B talk and looked up when Celes came back into the room. He read what was going through her mind and gave her a half smile.

"You know," Roman said "I do have a question for you." She told Aunt B. "Why didn't you and..." she trailed off as she looked at Lee then changed her mind on her question. It wasn't her place to ask it. "Never mind."

"No, please ask." Aunt B encouraged and she even managed a smile for Roman.

"Uh, no. Its not my place to ask." She told her.

" _What is your question, butterfly?_ " Lee asked her through their connection.

" _Its nothing."_ Roman told her and put her head back down on the table. She wanted to know why she and Lee's grandma didn't speak? Obviously they didnt because Lee never knew of his aunt and his aunt obviously didnt know of Lee.

Harry looked down at her when he heard the thought. " _I can ask if you want."_ he sent to her.

Celes pressed her lips together and looked around the table again and then gave a little smile to Lee and looked at Aunt B. "Were you ever married?"

Aunt B gave a sad smile. "I chose not to do that, as my sister did. I chose to be what I am now." she said to Celes and her smile warmed a bit. "It brought me Lee, and his family, so maybe I made the right choice."

" _No, Harry. Thats Lee's question to ask when he is ready. I wont make her uncomfortable by asking it."_ Roman told Harry. She leaned up and looked at Aunt B. She still gave her the creeps. Celes had said that their magic fought against hers. But why? "Why does your magic fight against mine?" Roman asked her.

"I dont know the actual reason, I don't think anyone does. That is just how it has always been since as long as I can remember." Aunt B said her. "Although it seems that the magics are more compatible. Lee and Celes tell me that your magic enhances their own magic. That is extraordinary. I didnt know that, that was even possible from your magic."

Celes gave her a very surprised look but wiped it and smiled. She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest crossing her ankles.

Harry nodded to Roman and then looked up at Lee's Aunt. "Sounds like a bunch of scared superstitions if you ask me. Being afraid of something because you don't understand it." he said shrugging.

" _So... she didnt like me or Damon because of some stories she was told and was told to dislike my magic? Thats stupid_." Roman said through the group connection as she frowned.

Lee nodded as he also frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said you take care of the people in the village. Are you a healer or something like that?" He asked his aunt.

Celes frowned at that question. "Shes not a healer, we have a way about us. She doesnt have it." she said a little harshly and winced.

"I protected them from outside threats mostly." Aunt B said.

"So you were a warrior of the people?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes, and no. All I did was provide protection spells when people felt they needed them." she said looking at him.

"So… is this time changing your views?" Harry asked her suddenly very bold and very curious.

"I think it is." she said to him.

Roman looked over to Celes. "Do we have dessert?" Then she frowned. "And if we do please tell its not pumpkin pie." She glared at Lee.

Lee grinned at her. "I have no control over the desserts."

"Thank God."

"I made something the other day that should tickle your taste buds nicly." she said standing and going to get the three layer berry cake she made from the fridge. She took it out of the container and brought it out to the table setting it down then went back and got little plates forks and ice cream.

"That looks good, what is it?" Aunt B asked.

"Its a berry filled vanilla cake with whipped vanilla frosting and a mixed berry drizzel." she said and smiled a little at the look on her face. "Its what I do." she shrugged.

"And she does it very well." Harry pointed out and Celes leaned down and gave him a kiss in thanks.

"Yes she does." Roman said as she bounced in her seat. "And to think I had to wait until after Hogwarts to finally eat as much dessert as I wanted." She winked at Harry and smiled up at Celes. "Two scoops of ice cream please."

Lee groaned.

"One scoop of ice cream the berries are very rich. Youll not want to eat a whole lot." Celes said cutting the cake carefully. she started putting cake on plates and looked at Lee. " _Sorry. I feel bad."_ she said to him through the connection. She handed out the cake and ice cream to each person at the table picking up her own and going to sit down next to Lee again.

"That is very good, did you and Lee take classes?" Aunt B asked.

Celes smiled. "No, most of it is luck and trial and error for me." Celes shrugged taking a bite of cake and taking pleasure in the look of joy on Roman's face.

" _Push over._ " Lee teased her. "I just recently started cooking. After Hogwarts Ro got really sick so I had to teach myself to cook." He said as he looked over to Roman.

Roman looked at him and look away as she blushed. She hated how he looked at her like that when she wanted to push him away and be mad at him. He disarmed her when he looked at her as if she was still the little girl he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

" _I know but to see her happy… Id be a pushover everyday of my life. Besides you play your cards right maybe Ill go upstairs sit in our bed naked and wait for a bootycall."_ she said wiggling in her seat a little. Then she looked at Roman. "Like the cake baby girl?" she asked.

"You are all just so facinating, you all communicate without saying a word. I do hope I get to spend more time with you in the coming weeks." Aunt B said looking around at all of them.

Harry gave a little smiled and ate another bite of ice cream.

" _Little Minx_." Lee growled at Celes. "That would be nice." He told his aunt.

Roman at more of her cake. She leaned over Harry and ate some of his ice cream since she ate all of hers. "Yum."

Celes nodded to Lee's aunt and gave Lee bedroom eyes. " _You like it._ " she teased him.

"I must go to bed, I will see you in the morning." Aunt B said standing and looked around at all of them. "I hope all of you." she said and left the dining room.

Harry let out a sigh. "That wasnt so bad." he said looking at Roman and offeing her his fork full of cake.

She leaned over and ate it and moaned. "This is really good, Cel-Bear." She looked down at her empty plate with a little sigh. She picked up her fork and threw it at Lee "You anal dwelling butt monkey! You are so lucky I told Celes I would try to be good. I can't believe you did that!"

Lee smiled at her and then laughed. "An anal dwelly butt monkey?" He laughed again. "I told you if you get hungry you know where to find me."

"No." She pouted.

Celes laughed at them but also felt tears of happiness again behind her eyes. She quickly stood and grabbed empty plates and went into the kitchen with them to do dishes. Things seemed to be getting better little by little. Celes started to hum to herself as she cleaned and listened to the three of them.

"Anal dwelling butt monkey? I like that, next time Ron makes me mad at work thats the phrase I use." Harry laughed.

Lee laughed. "Its funny, right?" He asked. "Kind of shocking too."

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Roman grumbled. "It was supposed to be insulting."

"Thats far from insulting." Lee told her. "Especially coming from you."

Harry looked over at her and smiled. "It was pretty funny, Ro." he said and nudged her with his arm.

Roman gave a little smile. "I blame Celes."

Celes walked back in just as she said that. "What? What did I do?" she asked pouting at them.

"She is blaming her new insult on you." Lee smiled.

"She was always comes up with creative ways to insult people. So I got it from here." Roman defended.

Celes looked at the two of them. "I do not… just because I don't like to curse…" she trailed off looking at Lee. "I blame you for her blaming me! No booty calls for you!" she declared stamping her foot and trying not to laugh.

"No what?" Harry asked her laughing even harder.

"I believe she said bootycall." Roman told her as she pretended to be shocked. "Such language, Celes. Such language."

"Wait why do I get blamed?" Lee asked. "And you said you would wait for me in our room."

Roman leaned against Harry and watched them. "I mean really, the language."

"She only called you that because you wanted to make pumpkin to mess with her…" she said. She sighed and laughed. "I also said I'd be naked." she said with a wink deciding to take the teasing road than the outraged one. "And my language is not that bad… bootycall, thats an american word!" she said to Roman.

Harry just watched them laughing his butt off.

Roman gasped. "You knew about the pumpkin? Oh! No sex for you for three days!" She declared.

"What!? No!" Celes said she turned on Lee. "You are so going to pay for this!" she declared at him.

"Pretty harsh punishment but probably well deserved. I know for a fact you like this particular type of soup, Cel. Was it your suggestion?" Harry asked stirring the pot.

Celes turned around and blushed. "Damn it."

Roman gasped again. "Make it five days."

Celes actually felt a little upset and looked at all of them. "I'm going to bed." she declared to them all. She started to walk away from the dining room determined to make it to her and Lee's room before any of them caught her off guard again.

"Well that was fun, what's next?" Harry asked feeling a little bad.

Lee groaned. As he got up and went after Celes.

"Well, now that he is gone I'm going to make a sandwich." Roman told Harry as she got up.

"You little nymph you totally planned that." Harry said getting up and following her into the kitchen.

Celes turned when she saw Lee coming and shook her head. "Oh no, anal dwelling butt monkeys don't get to have booty calls." she said quickening her pace.

He chased after her and wrapped his arms around her. "I can beg if you want. Hands and knees even." He told her as he kissed her cheek. "I'll even talk to Ro."

Celes warmed to him. "Hands and knees you say? And what pray tell would you say to Roman? I did help you." she shrugged. "But you let me get thrown under the wagon." she said slipping from his arms and running away from him with a giggle.

"Get back here you little Minx." He growled as he chased after her. He busted his fingers over her back and then tapped her butt a couple of times.

Celes squealed and tried to skip away some more and then when she was looking back she tripped and went down backwards right on her butt. She let out a little shriek and then started to laugh.

Lee chuckled as he picked her up. "Are you okay." He asked as he pulled her into his body and rubbed her butt. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Celes still laughed but moaned and shook her head and then looked at him very seriously. "Go back down to the kitchen before you miss your opportunity to talk to Roman." she kissed him. "I'll wait in our room." she said. "You went to all that effort you should at least reap the benefit of it."

Lee nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. "I will be back. You might want to put ice on that booty of yours... its going to get called on today."

Celes giggled and walked up to their room after watching him go. She stripped off all her clothes grabbed one of the claw clips she left on the bed frame and pulled her hair back into then crawled into the bed got under the covers grabbed one of her many books on the nightstand and began to read as she waited.

Lee walked into the kitchen and frowned. "You did all that just to get me out of the kitchen. Didn't you?" He said as he saw Roman sitting at the island with Harry eating a sandwich.

"I'll let Celes know I was only picking on her." Roman told him as she bit into her sandwich.

"You know, I could have made you a sandwich."

"And risk the chance that you would add something pumpkin in it?" She snapped. "I don't think so. "

Harry looked at Lee and then back to Roman. "I'll go help Damon pick us a movie to watch." he said to her and kissed her temple leaving the two of them alone.

Roman bit into her sandwich and tried to ignore Lee. He sighed as he stands in front of her. "I told you I would make it up to you. I wouldn't have put anything pumpkin in it." he told her.

"Yeah, well I seem to have a very hard time believing you." She told him as she she bit into her sandwich and gave him a challenging look.

"Look, I'm sorry. I messed up and I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for? The dinner or overreacting and taking me on you're stupid trip and making me ask permission for every little thing?" She snapped.

Lee stood stiffly. He wasn't ready to apologize for the trip. He knew he messed up and went about it wrongly but he wasn't going to apologize about it. "For the dinner." he growled.

Roman rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. So what was your plan? Make something you knew I didn't like so I could talk to you?"

"Basically."

"But you don't know what we need to talk about, do you?"

"I need your help." he told her.

"Oh really? You do know, its going to coast you, right?"

"I need to practice training with you. Not just with Celes."

"Oh, that's easy. No."

"Roman, I need both you and Celes in order to help me train."

"No, no, and no." Roman told him. "Want to know why, because I have the right to say no. I have the right to say yes and you cannot _force_ me to do anything I don't want and I don't need to ask _permission_ for anything." she growled at him.

Lee growled back. "I'm doing this for you, God damn it!"

"No you are not! You are doing this for _you_. God, you can't even see that its for you. You are so… scared you don't even see that this is to protect yourself. To help make yourself feel powerful."

"I am not doing this for me, this is for you!" he growled at her.

"Oh yeah, then tell me, Lee. What has you upset? Is it that Kama has entered my dreams and fights with me or is that I'm attracted to him and find that I want to have sex with him?"

"Shut up, Roman."

"Oh, wait. I finally figured it out. You want to train and feel stronger. You think that is what attracts me to him, isn't it. You think if you can show me you are more powerful than him I'll be attracted to you more than him. It is, isn't it?"

Lee stalked over to him and was nose to nose with her. "We are _not_ going to talk about this." he growled.

Roman stood up. She was shorter than him but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her. "Why, because its the truth?" she hissed back. "Are you that insecure you don't want to talk about it? I've talked to Harry about it, I've talked to Celes about it but you are the only one that refuses to talk about it."

He grabbed her upper arms and shook her then he kissed her hard.

She bit his lip and pushed him away. "If you want to have sex, then say so but I am not going to let this go. You say you want me to come to you about everything but yet you cant seem to handle it."

"If you kept coming to me maybe I wouldn't be so overprotective." he snapped back.

"Do you honostly believe that lie? I mean really?" she nodded to him. "Let me tell you something. "I _allowed_ Kama to touch me last Christmas to get Venelope. I let him touch my body. I allowed him to stip my cloths off, I allowed him to kiss down my body…" tears came to her eyes. "I allowed him place his filthy lips onto my core and bring me to orgasm." tears fell down her cheeks. "I had to prostitute my body to him in order to get Venelope so that I could learn what I needed to know and allow Celes to have a few hours of pleasure with a childs she is yearning for. A child neither one of us can give. Do you know how dirty I feel? Every time I think about it I go and scrub my skin until it nearly bleeds. Do you know how guilty I feel? Can you take that away from me? Can you make me forget it? Can you fix it?"

Lee stood there in shock and anger. "Why didn't you say anything?" he said in a very calm and cold voice.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. You still don't see it, do you? I'm crying out to you and you won't do anything." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Feeling anger spike she picked up her plate and threw it at him. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT!"

Lee dodged the plate and growled at her. He was so angry that he grabbed her arm pushed her against the pantry door and kissed her harder. "I am going to mark you until you know you are mine and that no one can touch you. Especially him." he bit her neck hard as he tried to push her leggings down.

Roman used her magic and pushed him away. She slid down to the ground and cried. "You… you _still_ don't get it… and because of it… I hate you."

"Roman…" he growled as he pulled her to her feet. He wanted to say something to her but his words failed him. His emotions were way too out of control for him to do anything. He wanted to mark her as his, hold her, shake her and hit something all at the same time. He let her go and walked away.

Roman's heart broke more as she watched him walked away again. She pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed into her knees. She didn't know what do any more. If Lee couldn't hold her and tell her she wasn't dirty or sooth her then why even fight? She laid on her side still in a ball and cried more. She reached out for Lee but he was gone. Not even the void she usually get was gone. She knew he was in the house somewhere but he was gone.

Harry heard Roman's thoughts glaring at him and he quickly walked back into the kitchen and found her there. He kneeled down and picked her up. "What happened?" he asked her holding her close to him and shaking a little in anger and worry.

There was too many thoughts running in her head and her emotions were all over the place. How could she have done this to Lee, why didn't he hold her, why couldn't she feel him, and she was too dirty to be wanted. She tried to push from Harry. "Don't she cried. Just leave me."

Harry blew out a sigh and pulled her closer. "No, I'm not going to leave you." he said and started to walk her towards Damon's room.

She cried more. How was it her husband didn't want her or care for her like this but Harry would? Her heart broke more. She really did mess things up this time.

"Stop that, stop those thoughts. He just processes differently than I do." he said pushing Damons door opening and looking at him. He laid Roman on the bed and then laid down next to her. "It'll all be okay." he said stroking her hair. "Start a movie little mate."

Damon looked at them curiously and then started the movie. Roman sniffed but still cried. She was out of control and felt like some… she didn't even know. She tried to make her mind blank but the picture of Lee kept popping into her mind. It was nearly the same look he had when he found out that she made the hairpin except he was angrier. Murderous even but… yet at the same time she wasn't scared of him she had continued to challenge him and didn't care… She curled her fingers into the blanket she was laying on and tried to reach out to him again but yet again he was still gone. Her crying started to slow down as her eyes started to droop.

Harry watched her fall asleep, seeing the thoughts she had thought and getting just a little more angry. He was going to have to really start working on this with Celes if anything was going to start fixing. He sighed and leaned down and watched the movie Damon put in.

Celes looked up from her book and scowled, it had been nearly two hours. She huffed and got out of the bed and pulled on a robe. She left the room and first went down to the kitchen finding nothing there but a broken plate. That didn't bode well, she picked it up and swept up the slivers and then left the kitchen and started to search the house. She found Harry and Ro in Damon's room they were both sleeping while Damon still sat up watching a movie. After telling Damon to turn off the movie and go to bed she left the room and started back towards the stairs. She skidded to a stop when she saw Lee coming down them. She took one look at his face and knew something was wrong, she knew it was already but… she bit her lip sensing he didn't want to talk and attempted to walk past him so he could have his space.

Lee grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. There was nothing sweet or pleasant. He was still angry but he needed to do something. He wasn't quite sure what. "Stop biting your Goddamn lip!" he hissed at her.

Celes pushed him away and growled. "What the hell was that?" she asked him.

"Just stop biting your lip!" He wanted to let go of her and walk away but… He couldn't… he needed something to hold tightly to. He desperately wanted to hold tightly to something. He pulled her back and kissed her again.

Celes let him but then pulled back looking up at him. "Lee…" she whispered. "What happened?"

Tears formed in his eyes. Angry and hurt tears started to form and he hated it even more. "She willingly gave part of her body up to that bastard just to get that… that… thing you want." He didn't even want to call Venelope by her name or think of her as a child. It was because of her this all started and he hated her for it. "That damn things… it started all this shit and now…" his grips on Celes unknowingly grew harder.

Celes flinched and hissed in pain. "You're hurting me." she whispered eyes full of tears at the revelation. "Please let me go." she sounded more like lost Celes than angry powerful Celes in that moment and it made her heart ache.

He quickly let go of her as if he had burned her. "I… I'm sorry." he sat on the stairs as he placed his head into his hands. It was in that moment he wished he had his hair so that he could pull on it. "Its all that things fault. If it didn't find you, he wouldn't have found Ro, and Ro wouldn't have been having dreams about him, you wouldn't want that thing, and Ro wouldn't have done any of this… its all that things fault."

Celes stared at him as her whole body started to shake with anger. "That _thing_ is an innocent little girl, who is scared and alone. I _want her_. Her name is Venelope, not ' _thing',_ she is just like Damon, except she is attached to a monster. Shes a little girl… shes not a thing stop calling her a thing. I didnt know that Roman had done that, had I she wouldn't have been allowed to and that's probably exactly why she didn't tell me." she said and reached out and shoved his shoulder in anger.

Lee shot to his feet. "The fucking _thing_ is the reason Roman allowed oral sex from that fucking bastard!" he nearly shouted. "It all roots down to that _thing_. Do you know how badly I want to mark Roman as mine! I don't want to be gentle about it either. I want to leave marks on her that tells everyone she is mine and not to touch her! I want to pull on her hair, I want to bite her, I want my scent all over her!... I was right in my decision on taking her away from here the first time. She always hides behind you and Harry!" he growled again and sat back on the stairs hitting his head. "I pushed… I pushed her to make me be the one she comes to, and I couldn't even handle this!"

Celes crawled on top of him and grabbed his head. "Stop, you will learn to handle this. Stop… thinking she isn't yours. She is, believe me when I say that. She has always been yours from the start. You are not weak, which is a lot of what this is. You are one of the strongest people I know. You love without expecting anything in return. You're kind, you're not the person that wants to mark Roman, you don't have to, everyone who looks at you two know that shes yours and you're hers. Stop this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I caused you this pain, I'm sorry that Venelope did, but it wouldn't be Roman if she didn't try to save an innocent girl. You're going to get through this but…" her lip trembled as she pulled away from him. "I think that Harry and I should maybe go for a week. Take Damon, and the twins, and just go. It'll force Roman to train with you. Maybe you can work it out that way." she said and bit her tongue. "And you'll stop hiding behind me as well." she added. She was still in his lap but basically sitting separately from him now.

He gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I… don't blame you for this. That was far from my mind. I would _never_ blame you for this. You didn't cause this pain." He leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I… don't want you to go."

Celes gave a little sob and rubbed his back. "It'll only be a week. Harry and I are just a crutch for you two right now. I dont want to go, and he won't either, but don't you see? We _have_ to. You're talking now, you need to keep talking. And when you start to feel like you need to mark Roman, take a deep breath find me and and breath through it, calm down and keep trying. You need to talk about this, and most of all you need to tell her she's not dirty because of him." she said looking down at him and kissing the side of his head.

He nodded, "I know. I hear what you are saying but… I yeah." He held her closer. "I love you, Celes. I really do."

Celes smiled. "I know, and I love you. I fall more in love with you everytime I'm with you. Its the same for Roman and Harry too. But I get to close, get too invested, and I inhibit more than help. So I'm going to go, with Harry for a week. Just a week. You can always reach out to me if you need me. But work on things with Roman. It kills me to see you two like this, you're meant to be happy… screw this Kama guy and all his bullshit." she said and snuggled into him a little.

He nodded. "I think you and Harry need to tell her… if I do she will probably take it the wrong way."

Celes gave a little smile and wiped her eyes. "Probably best." she said and pushed up his head and looked into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

He kissed her back. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to… why can't I get a hold of my emotions?" he sighed.

"I will be fine, and you will. You just have to work on it…." She trailed off as her mind started working. "Lee, you feel Roman's emotions all the time right?"

"Yeah I always…" he trailed off as he thought about it. "I… haven't felt her for a while. I think she has blocked me."

"I don't… you two need to work on your magic together. Something is off about you two and its not just this whole Kama thing… you're both… just off." Celes said frowning at him. She sighed. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'll tell Harry and Roman tomorrow that we are leaving. For tonight we need to sleep."

He nodded as he picked her up and stood. He set her on her feet and laced his fingers with hers. "Thank you, Cel. And I'm sorry again." he gave a little laugh, "Now I know who you girls feel when I tell you to stop saying you're sorry."

Celes laughed a little too. "Yes well, I think the words help us." she said bringing her other arm around to grab his and then dropping it immediately when she saw the bruise.

They went up to their room and he kissed her again. "Yeah, they do help." He crawled onto the bed and collapse onto his stomach. He felt so drained and worn out. He gave a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Cel, don't leave early." he said tiredly.

Celes gave him a little smile and pulled off her robe. She ran her hands over her arms and healed the bruises and then crawled into the bed next to him, she snapped her fingers and removed his clothes as well and pulled a blanket up around them. "I wont, we can leave tomorrow afternoon." she whispered curling in close to him and kissing his nose.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer so that he was half on her. "Good." he said said. His breathing grew heavy as he fell asleep. "I love you, Roman."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes, it was bad. It was really bad. She cried silently watching Lee sleep. They really needed to go for a week. Celes closed her eyes and reached out to Roman and then fell asleep.

Roman woke the next day a little confused. She was in Damon's room and the a movie played quietly. She laid there watching it for a while. With a groan she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. It was throbbing like no one's business. She slipped out of Harry's hold and kissed Damon and the twin's head. She went to the basement and turned on the taps. She looked around their bed room and sighed as she pulled out clothes. It was going to be one of her angry days. She already felt it. She pulled out some more leggings, a sports bra, and a t-shirt. When she checked on the water she slipped out her clothes and then slipped into the big tub and swam around for a bit. She let her sore muscles relax in the hot water and then ducked under the water to wet her hair. When she came back up she saw Celes standing next to the tub. She gave her a smile. "Morning Cel-Bear." she greeted as she swam towards her. "Will you join me?"

Celes pressed her lips together but then nodded dropping her teal robe onto the floor and getting into the tub. "How are you this morning?" she asked sitting down on the bench in the tub next to where Roman floated.

"My head kind of throbs but I'm fine." she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about last night. I was only teasing you. I don't think I could deny you five days of sex for a punishment." she smiled.

Celes gave her a little smile. "I figured, its alright though. Nothing came of the teasing anyway. We just slept." she said to her.

Roman nuzzled her neck a little. "I can take care of that." she told her as she bit her lower lip and watched her.

Celes gave a little moan as her legs spread of their own accord. "I… have to talk to you though." she muttered.

She gave a little moan as she kissed her neck. Her hands slid down to her breast. "You talk and I'll touch." she said huskily.

Celes moaned. "I… I have to tell you… something… about Harry and I…" she said and arched her back to get closer to Roman's hands.

Roman placed herself between Celes' legs. Her other hand slid down to her core. "Then tell me." she moaned as she kissed around to the other side of her neck.

Celes gave a little high pitched moan and rolled her hips a little. "We uh… we are going to go to the flat for a week." she moaned.

"When do we leave?" she kissed her again as she slid her fingers into her. "You are so hot."

Celes rolled her hips and closed her eyes. "Ro… Ro… its just going to be Harry and I." she said softly.

Roman paused and looked at her. "You and Harry…" she bit her lower lip. "I… don't want you guys to go. Not now anyways." she told her. She kissed her. "Can't you guys go some other time?"

Celes was trying very hard to unfog her brain. She needed to think. "N-no, we need to go. Just a week." she gasped dropping her head to one side.

Roman kissed her neck and scraped her teeth against her as she worked her core. She needed to get her off so that Celes could finish explaining. It would have been unfair to just leave her aroused and unfulfilled. She pressed her body to hers as she worked her faster. She connected with Celes so she could feel everything. She panted into her ear as she did so.

"Oh my God… Ro…." she felt her climax coming on quick and strong. "Oh God…" she said rolling her hips with Roman's rhythm and kissed her fiercely.

Roman moaned into her lips as she worked her more. Her own body felt the same thing. THey were almost there. She pressed her thumb to her clit and it was like that was all that needed to happen. They both screamed out into their climax. Roman shook as she slumped slightly against Celes.

Celes took deep breaths as she tried to calm down. "Holy… shit." she moaned. "Now I mean that… wow… that was amazing." she panted.

She chuckled as she held Celes. "That was…" she moaned. "I like that." she kissed up Celes' neck as she pulled her from the bench and floated her in the water. "Will you wait to take your week trip to London?" she whispered.

Celes looked at her. "Ro, we can't. Its important." she said softly and kissed her.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Just seven days, baby girl. Then I'll be back okay?" she whispered to her playing with her hair that was floating on the surface around her.

Roman nodded, "Seven days. I can do seven days." she said more to herself then to Celes.

Celes pulled back and winced a little. "I have to ask you do something for me… while I'm gone… you should train with Lee." she said and looked down at her arm with a sigh.

Roman slipped and went underwater. She came back up and coughed as she wiped at her face. "Train… he told you didn't he? He told you I refused to train so now you are going to make me, aren't you?"

Celes shook her head. "I didnt know you refused. He just needs one of us to do it. I… didn't I swear. I just… want to make sure he keeps working on it even while I'm gone." Celes insisted bringing her hands up to help Roman get some more water out of her face.

"This isn't fair… You are going to leave me in a house outnumbered… wait you are leaving Damon, right?" she asked as she looked at Celes.

Celes winced again and stopped her hands. "Well…" she said softly.

"You are taking him and the twins." she said as she went underwater and sat on the ground crossing her legs indian style and crossing her arms over her chest.

Celes sighed and grabbed her up under her armpits and brought her back up. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I'm pouting and throwing a fit underwater."

Celes sighed and grabbed her upper arm gently and dragged her to the edge of the tub. "Out, I won't have you drowning cause you're throwing a fit." she said sternly.

Roman climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself then sat on the ground crossing her arms and legs. "Happy?"

Celes got out of the tub, toweled off and picked up her robe. She pulled it back on and nodded. "Yes, now come on so I can explain with a clear head."

Roman followed her as she dried off and re wrapped the towel over her. She wrung out her hair and handed Celes the brush and sat in front of her.

Celes began to brush through her hair. "I'm removing a huge road block by going away for the week with Harry, Damon and the twins." she said softly. "The two of you are using us to hide behind and you can't do that anymore." she brushed out Romans hair and started to french braid it.

"You guys are a roadblock." she wanted to sound convincing but she sounded tiny and a little whiny to her ears.

"Yes, you're avoiding Lee, and he's avoiding the issue by using Harry and I to do it. So… I'm removing us. He needs to talk to you about the one thing he doesn't want to and I have to be gone or he won't, and you need to stop standing behind Harry avoiding him completely so Harry needs to be gone to do it. And honestly, I need a little time to… regroup again." she sighed finishing the braid and putting a tie at the end tossing it to the front of Roman's body and making her turn around. "You understand, baby girl?"

Roman looked down at the long braid pooled in her lap. She nodded, "I do, yes." she said. She didn't like it but she knew it had to happen. She hadn't been just standing behind Harry but Celes too. Lee didn't want to talk about anything so she made herself unavailable by spending time with Harry, Celes, and Damon.

Celes kissed her. "We're not leaving till this afternoon, I promised we wouldn't. Okay? What do you want to do today?" she asked.

Roman gave an evil smile. "I want to get Lee back for what he did last night. Can we make a chocolate pie… or chocolate chip cookies?"

Celes laughed a little. "We can make a pie, sure." she stood. "Let me get dressed and we will go now." she dropped her robe off again and went over to the dresser going through it for something to wear.

Roman came behind her and pulled out her jeans and a t-shirt. She kissed Celes' neck as she put back her leggings and t-shirt she was originally going to wear that day. "How much x-lax do you think I will need to add to the pie?"

Celes turned around eyes wide. "No, you are not ruining Chocolate pie for him. We make cookies and I won't do it with x-lax." she pulled on the jeans and yanked on the t-shirt and then gathered her hair and pulled it back twisted it and then secured it with a clip.

"He ruined dinner for me? Why can't I do this?" she said as she pulled on her jeans and t-shirt. "So with the cookies we can make a batch without x-laz… how about instead of using x-lax we add a lot of salt?"

Celes sighed. "If you want him to eat more than one, you'll have to make them right and add the x-lax…. hold on. Stop using me as a weapon. He did the same damn thing." she said heading up the stairs.

"Okay, I won't use you. I'll do it later when you guys are gone." Roman said as she followed her up the stairs. "I have other ways to get him back."

"Yes your wiles work wonders on that don't they?" Celes asked and continued onto the kitchen. "Good morning boys." she said to a sleepy Harry and a melancholic Lee.

"I don't have to use my wiles." she told Celes as she sat at the island next to Harry.

Celes raised an eyebrow as she made the rounds and kissed Harry and then Lee. "Oh really?" she asked intrigued.

Roman gave a cocky grin, "Okay, but I blame Weasley twins. Before they got ahold of me I was a really good kid… then again I really didn't have other kids to play with so… yeah."

"Oh please, they just gave you a way to channel your true nature. You forget I've known you since we were young. You were very much the same in our dreams. Always teasing me, poking me." Celes said to her with a smile.

Roman gave a big smile as she remembered those dreams. She loved to pick on her a bit. One time in the dream she had showed her a muggle prank. Snake in a can. Celes opened it and screamed as the the springed toy popped out. Even then she loved to hear Celes scream. "I did, didn't I?" she laughed.

Celes shook her head with a little laugh and looked at Lee. "Want me to cook this morning or are you up for it?" she asked him.

"Ah, no. I got it." He told her as he got up and pulled out eggs, the small cubed potatoes, and turkey bacon. "Uh, I told my aunt she could join us for breakfast… if that is alright." he said as he set out to making the potatoes first.

"Awe seriously mate, this early in the morning?" Harry groaned.

Celes laughed. "Its good that she spend time with us." Celes said and leaned over and kissed him. "We need to talk after breakfast though."

Harry nodded and kissed her one more time before laying his head down on the island with another groan.

Roman smiled as he rubbed his back. "Did you dream she was telling your future?" she teased.

Harry looked up at her. "No, she said she doesn't do that. But I had a terrible flash back of divination." he said.

Celes laughed. "Oh my poor, poor ickle Harry." she said to him rubbing his back. "So put off by…" she trailed off when Lee's Aunt entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning everyone." she said to them all.

"Good morning, Aunt B." Lee greeted.

Roman nodded to her. "Morning."

"Morning." Harry said with a little wave.

"Good Morning." Celes said to her.

"So, what are we eating this morning my _nepot_?" she asked Lee taking a seat next to Roman.

"Uh, potatoes, eggs, whichever way you want, turkey bacon, and toast." he told her with a polite smile.

Roman watched her. She took in the way she dressed and worke. She had a lot of scarves, dangling things that made noise, her hair was even held back by a scarf. "Do each scarfe have a meaning? Or do you really enjoy wearing scarves?" she asked as she reached out to touch one but then pulled back.

Aunt B gave a little smile. "Some of them do, some of them I just wear because they are pretty. I have a few that belonged to my sister, my parents." she said getting a little reminiscent look on her face.

Celes smiled at her but didn't say anything.

Harry looked at one of her dangling pieces. "The same for the jewelry?" he asked.

"Most of that has to do with my magic. As Lee gets further along in his training he will collect such things as well." she said. "They help the magic focus. Most people only have one or two but I find the more you have the better the focus. Lee may only ever need one because of Roman here."

Roman laughed as she looked up at Lee then at Harry. "Can you imagine Lee decked out in all that? Scarves all over the place too?"

Harry barked out a laugh. "Oh mate, if you ever do that I want pictures" he continued to laugh.

"Oh, I will take all the pictures I can." Roman laughed.

Lee frowned at them. "And yet I'm still the one they pick on for a joke." he groaned as he continued to cook.

Celes was smiling. "I think if done right it'd be quite sexy. Hey if I can rock some scarves so can you." she shook a little with silent laughter.

Harry laughed harder tears coming to his eyes.

"You are quite amazing. How you all work so well in tandem…" Lee's Aunt remarked.

Roman settled down, but still chuckled. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You all seamlessly find ways to show each other affection, and its as if you're all one unit instead of four separate people." she said crossing her arms with a smile.

Celes frowned at her and pressed her lips together. She didn't see it, but then she was on the outside of them.

Harry sobered a bit and gave a little nod. "I suppose we do, to a degree." he said carefully.

Lee looked over to Roman and nodded. They all must look like that. "Yeah."

Roman's frown deepened as she looked up at Lee. The might look like they are seamless but on the inside they were still not in sync… there was still tension. But for an outsider that didn't know that it was a good they didn't. She looked back to Lee's Aunt. "So, do you play an instrument?" she asked changing the subject.

She gave a little laugh. "Oh no, I'm not very musically inclined at all. I have no rhythm that was all Genie." she said smiling around at them.

"Genie?" Lee asked. "Who is Geanie?"

"Your mother, Genevieve. I called her Genie." she said. "I used to go with her to her classes when we were children. She was a very good dancer. She could sing too."

Lee gave a small smile as he started to cook the turkey bacon. "I see."

Roman shifted in her seat. She could still remember the day he sang to her. Now that was just magic itself. "So does Lee." she said. "I guess he didn't steal it."

Celes gave a little look of question to Roman and then sighed. "I like when Lee sings, but I like when we all sing, so who am I to talk?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "So not musical talent, do you do something other than provide protection spells?" he asked.

"I paint." she said with a little smile. "What I see, what I feel. It helps to drive away the demons on a bad day when I'm feeling less than myself."

Roman nodded as she thought about it. She was pretty good at drawing herself but she hadn't thought about doing that. Lately she just worked her body until she was tired… it was the extra energy she had from all the crazy emotions she kept feeling. The last drawing she drew was of her and Celes in one of her old journals fifth year. She gave a small smile to herself.

"How do you want your eggs" Lee asked his aunt.

"Sunny side up, I like them runny." she said to him.

"I sing and dance to chase away the demons, I can't even draw a decent stick figure." Celes said resting her chin on her hand.

"I write music." Harry said with a smile.

Roman snapped around to Harry, "Really? Now that I didn't know."

"I've only ever shared one out loud, and that was with Celes." he said looking at Celes lovingly.

Celes beamed at him and then reached across the island and kissed him.

"Awe, that makes me happy. You guys are so cute still." Roman told them as she smiled at them.

Lee smiled at them as he started to pass out plates. He had already knew everyone else's choice of egg style.

Celes gave a smile to Ro. "Yeah well, we try." she said and leaned over and kissed her too before taking a bite of her food.

"I have a question for you all, how do you… make this work? The four of you are all… involved, how does that work?" Aunt B asked them.

"Well," Roman started as she looked at all of them. "It was really rocking in the beginning. A lot of trial and error, but then we just… fit."

Lee nodded. "We can't help the attraction to each other. Just as long as everyone knows we love the other we are okay. We try to spend as much time with each other too."

"The issues in the beginning were mostly me. Lets just face that fact head on." Celes pointed out.

"No they weren't." Harry said to her shaking his head.

"It was all of us." Roman told her.

"Yeah, we still had to face things we _all_ did. We still had to learn to forgive each other and ourselves." Lee told her as he placed his hand on hers as he sat between her and his aunt.

Celes smiled around at all of them. "Come along way since the library haven't we?" she asked and when Aunt B made to ask about it Celes just shook her head. "There are not enough hours in the day for that story."

Harry gave a little chuckle but kept eating his food in silence.

Roman smiled at her as she ate.

Lee nodded. "So, uh. Yeah, we work things out and we still are working things out." He said as he looked at Roman.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She was only being nice because his aunt was in the room and she didn't need to know what was going on.

Celes sighed a little and continued to eat then she looked at Harry. "So, we are going to the flat in London for a week. We leave this afternoon. We are taking Damon and the twins." she said to him.

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this at all?" he asked her.

"No, and I'll tell you why later." Celes said with a little smile.

Roman wanted to reach out so bad and hold onto Harry's hand but she knew that would only make him fight to stay and Celes was right. They did need a week away. Not only for Lee and herself but for themselves too. "Will you bring me back some things?" Roman asked with a polite smile.

Celes looked at her. "Like what?" she asked.

She smiled at her brightly. "Like a pair of pajamas." she told her. " _Or just the pajama top of the flag so I can prance around in it for you."_ she teased through their private connection.

Celes bit back a moan. " _Id like to see you prancing about in a union jack."_ she said through the connection. "Okay, I'll bring you some that they sell for the tourists." she said with a wink.

Harry looked at the two of them and shook his head. He had heard that.

"So, does that mean Roman will joining us for training over this next week then?" Aunt B asked.

Lee looked at Roman, "I don't know, will you?" he asked her.

Roman bit her lip so she could keep the growl that wanted to escape. "Will I have to do anything?" she asked Aunt B.

"You just need to be there for Lee to look at right now. So he can find you emotionally. You provide an anchor for him so he doesn't get lost or hurt someone." she said to Roman.

"In that case, yes, I will be there." She told her with a nod. " _I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Celes."_ she growled at Lee through their private link.

" _Just as long as you are there."_ he growled back.

Celes saw the way the two of them were looking at one another and reached for Lee's hand looking up at him. " _Relax, breath."_ she reminded him with a little smile. "You guys will do awesome. I expect it'll even go a little better. Its easier for Lee to find you." Celes said brightly.

Harry nodded. "It will be, you guys will do great." he said to Roman.

Lee nodded as he took a deep breath. "Yeah." he went back to eating.

Roman nodded. "So, uh, how is your room? I mean you have been cooped in it for a while. Would you like me to bring you some books to entertain you?" she asked Aunt B.

Aunt B smiled at her. "That would be nice. I miss painting and my garden the most though." she said.

"We have a garden." Celes blurted and looked around. "Maybe Lee or Roman, or when Harry and I get back can take you out there." she said looking around at everyone.

Harry nodded but didn't look to happy about spending one on one time with Aunt B.

"I don't mind escorting you to the garden this week." Roman told her.

" _You will not hide behind my aunt."_ Lee growled through the private connection to Roman.

" _I am not hiding behind her. You are basically keeping her prison her in her own damn room. You brought her here now you have to entertain her."_ Roman growled back.

Celes gave an irritated look at the two of them. " _Thats enough."_ she said to them at once. "Maybe you could take turns, Lee. Im sure your aunt would love to get to know you without your wives and… Harry around."

"I'd like that, one on one time with both of you would be nice." Aunt B said with a smile. She had finished her food and was pushing her plate away a little.

Roman gave a little giggle as she looked at Harry, "You heard that, right? You're Lee's Harry." she teased.

Harry laughed. "Oh no, he's my Lee." he said with a wink.

Lee groaned. "Not again."

Celes rubbed Lee's arm and smiled. "Its okay, Lee one day you'll get him so good he won't want to make the jokes anymore at all." she giggled.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to help him?" he asked her.

"Maybe, you don't know." Celes said with a coy shrug.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll help you." she winked at him. "Partners, remember?"

Harry smiled at her with love. "Right." he responded.

Celes gave a little sigh as she too finished her food. "So, Harry and I have to pack and tell Damon that we are going somewhere… unless you need me to stay for some reason." she added on the end and immediately knew she shouldn't have.

Roman bit her lip and looked at Lee then back at her plate. "No, you should go."

Lee nodded as he did the same thing. "Yeah."

Celes gave a little sigh and slid off her stool and Harry followed suit. She kissed Lee and looked up into his face. " _When I get back, you and I are going to have a talk Mr. Jordan."_ she said to him through their link. She turned and walked over to Roman and kissed her. "We will say goodbye before we leave."

Harry came over and kissed Roman, gave a wave to Lee and Aunt B and followed Celes out of the kitchen.

Tears came to Roman's eyes. She really wanted them to stay but she knew it was for the best. She glared at Lee. "Just because they are leaving for a week don't mean I'm going to make this easy for you." she hissed at him.

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way." He growled back as he glared at her.

Roman pushed her plate away, "Good, then you better prepare yourself for a fight because that is exactly how I'm feeling today."

"Bring it on, baby. Bring it on." He told her as he started to pick up plates to wash.

Roman left the kitchen and went into Damon's room. She helped and watched as he packed things for the twins and himself.

Celes and Harry packed like a litte unit, she picked out the cloths and he put them in the suitcase. The minute they were out of earshot Celes spilled out the whole story of what she knew right down to what happened last night, except that Lee has hurt her by mistake. She chose to keep that from him so that Harry didn't go slug Lee.

Celes picked up her toiletries and handed them to Harry and he packed them and after an hour or so they were all packed and ready to go. Celes stood at the door of their room watching Harry cast a levitation spell on the bags and her eyes filled with tears. She turned away before he could see them and they walked down the stairs heading towards Damon's room.

They entered the room to find that Damon was nearly done and Celes wiped a tear off her cheek and sniffed looking at Roman with a smile. "I think we are ready to go."

She nodded as she looked down at her hands. "I know." she told her. She bit her lower lip and looked up at both Celes and Harry. "I…" she nodded again. "Thank you." she whispered.

Celes threw herself onto Roman second guessing the whole idea. She didnt want to leave her, even if it was just a week.

Harry rubbed her back and looked down at the two of them hearing Celes' thoughts. "We have to, you said so yourself we do Cel."

Roman sniffed as she held her tightly. " _I still don't want you to go."_ She told Celes through their link. " _But I know you have to. Lee and I are only going to keep hiding behind you two."_

Celes nodded and sniffed. She felt like she was leaving for a million years not one week. She hugged Roman tighter and then let her go rushing from the room before she declared she was going to stay. She made her way to the foye and waited for Harry to say his goodbyes and help Damon gather his and the twins things. She sniffed and sat down in a chair they had there dropping her head in her hands. When she had made the decision she hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

Lee knelt down in front of Celes. He moved her hands away and looked up in her face. "I love you, Celes." he told her.

Celes gave a watery smile. "I love you too." she said and pulled him into a hug. "I dont want to go." she whispered.

"We have to." Harry said from the other side of the foye, Damon was standing next to him strapped down with the twins.

Lee pulled away and brushed her tears away. "Hey, where is that fire that is going to slap me if this isn't fixed when you get back?"

Celes gave a watery laugh and nudged his shoulder. "Idiot." she said and kissed him on the cheek and stood. "Okay, lets go." she said looking at Harry offering her hand.

Harry stepped over and offered a hand to Lee but changed his mind and pulled Lee into a brotherly hug. "Take care of her mate." he said.

Lee nodded as he hugged him back, "With my life. You too."

Harry pulled back. "You know it." he said and took Celes' hand and led her out of the house followed by Damon who stopped to give Lee a side hug and then they apparated out.

Later that day Lee found Roman in the training room hitting a punching bag. He sighed as he watched her. She was angry and he knew it. He really didn't care at this point. He would have left her alone but he needed to get his training done and they needed to work things out.

"Roman," He called.

Roman whirled aroind with round house kicked to the bag. "What, Lee." She snapped.

"It's time for my training." He told her.

"I'll be there in a minute" She told him as she socked the bag.

Lee ground his teeth. "Fine, but don't be late."

"I'll do what I want, when I want, and how I want." She snapped. "I don't need you telling me what to do. You are not my keeper."

"For now, I am."

"Really? You are going to start that? How did that work for you last time, huh? I really want to know. I believe last time you left me in the kitchen to cry and allowed Harry to come and comfort me. No wait, that was because I came to you with a problem. No last time you took me away for a few weeks and held me prisoner."

Lee growled at her. "I don't care what you say, just don't be late!" he stormed off.

Roman kicked the bag again. She pulled off the gloves and threw them on the floor. "Non commutative ass!" she hissed. She grabbed a bag full of books she thought Aunt Be would like pulse paints, brushes, and a canvas. She muttered to herself as she walked up to her room. She found Lee standing outside the door waiting for her. "What are you waiting on? Why didn't you go in without me?"

"Celes and I usually go in together." he told her. "A kind of show of a unit."

Roman sighed as she closed her eyes. "Fine."

Lee knocked on the door and entered when told to. He gave a polite smile to his aunt and sat on the little couch.

Roman smiled at her as she set the bag down. "Hi." She greeted. "Sorry if I stink. I was doing some exercising down stairs. I uh, brought you some things." She told her as he held out the bag and the empty canvas to her.

Aunt B took them and smiled. "Oh, how sweet of you. This is all so nice." she said looking the things over and setting them down. "Today we are going to do another tracking spell, alright? This time you just tell me what you'd like." she said to Lee.

"Uh, like who to track?" Lee asked.

"Last time, _nepot_ , when I asked too many questions about what you were seeing you and Celes got defensive. So we will track whomever you wish and you can tell me what you'd like. I think that will help your comfort around me." she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Okay." he thought hard for a while.

"Do, George. He he usually at the shop." Roman told him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Okay, uh, George then. I need somthing that was his, right?"

"Yes, do you have something that belongs to him?" his Aunt asked him.

"Uh, I will have to look."

Roman rolled her eyes. She lifted her hips as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a cufflink. "He left this here. I've been carrying it around so that if I bump into him I could return it to him. Use it, but I want it back."

Lee nodded, "This will work, right?"

"Yes, it does not have to be personal." she said with a smile she pulled out the bowl and the spell written on parchment and handed them to Lee. "Go on, do as you did when you did this with Celes last week." she said with an encouraging smile.

He nodded as he tried to reach out for Roman. When he did he found nothing. He frowned as he reached out again. " _Stop closing yourself off to me."_ he growled through their link.

" _I'm not closing myself off to you."_ she hissed back.

He frowned as he looked over to Roman. He tried again but there was nothing there. He reached for her head and she kind of pulled away from him but he held onto it. He tried again and still nothing. "I… can't."

Roman frowned at him. "Why?"

"You aren't there."

"Well, I'm still here if I project my emotions anymore your aunt will feel them." She gave her a smile. "Sorry but I don't want you to feel them just yet."

Aunt B was frowning at them. "Shes gone you say? Like a void space?" she asked.

"No, like… yeah. Nothing there. Like she don't exist." he told her. "Ro, I always feel you no matter what unless you close yourself off to me."

"And I'm saying I'm not closed off to you." she told him. " _As punishment I wanted you to feel my pain but obviously, its not getting through to you."_

He glared at her. "You would."

She gave a sarcastic smile.

Aunt B watched the two of them. "You cant do this then, until you figure out why there is a block. Our magic is designed to protect us from Roman's kind. You need to figure out the root of this or it won't work with her. I'm sorry." she said to Lee.

He groaned as he rubbed his face. "Thank you, Aunt B. Sorry for wasting your time." he told her.

Roman got up. "You should stay." She told him. "Like Celes said, you should spend more time with her."

Lee glared up at her then smiled at his aunt. "I would like that but uh, right now I have to figure some things out. You don't mind, do you?"

His Aunt smiled at him and got up and reached her hand out to cup his cheek. "You go think, _nepot_ , I will be here when you are ready to talk." she said to him.

He nodded and held her hand. "Thank you." He got up and took Roman by her elbow but she pulled away. "We will see you for dinner, yeah?"

"I wouldn't miss it." she said waving to the two of them.

She smiled and then walked out the room. Once the door was closed Lee whirled onto Roman and glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. This was your fault."

"You are holding back your emotions from me, I told you these training is important so that I can protect you."

"Oh, don't start with me on that shit. I already told you your not doing this for me, you are doing them for yourself." She hissed at him as she started to walk away.

"We need to work this out." he told her.

"What exactly do we need to work out? Your issue that you cannot connect with me or that issue why we are still arguing?"

"Goddamn it! The issue that I can't feel you." he hissed at her.

"Still running and Celes isn't even here so you can hide behind." she told him.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He took in a deep breath and reached out to Celes. He just needed to feel her touch. Once he did he let go of Celes. Celes was right he didn't need to mark her. Roman was already his. "I'll… come get you when dinner is ready."

Roman balled her fist as she looked at him. It was a simple statement that he would have told her if they weren't arguing but it still felt like he was controlling her. "Fine." she growled and walked away. He wasn't going to talk to her or even try to talk to her about it so she was going to hide. She went down to the basement but couldn't open the door to her room. She tried apperating in but she was blocked. She went to the library and tried to get into it too but found the same. She couldn't even get into her garden he had made for her. She slid down onto the ground. " _Damn it Celes, you blocked me from our room and form my room with Harry."_ she sent.

" _I'm sorry, its for your own good."_ she sent back.

Roman growled as he kicked her legs. She knew Celes was right but she didn't like it. She laid on the big white couch bed in the library and kicked her legs again. She sighed as he just layed there. "Stupid Lee, won't even talk to me, made himself distant from me."

She went back to the second floor to the room she and Lee shared. She sighed as he went to the shower and turned it on. She stepped under the how water. She leaned her head against the wall of the shower and hung her head. Roman reached out for Lee and found him gone. She had his presents. She felt it he wasn't cloaking himself. She could connect with him but she couldn't feel his emotions. She reached for him and he was still not there. " _Asshat."_ she hissed at him through the connection.

" _Whatever makes you feel better."_ he sent back. " _Did you go hide in one of your rooms?"_

" _You are not my keeper!"_ she quickly washed and then dried off. She dressed in one of her dresses and braided her hair. She walked over to the dance studio and turned on the music. She sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She tried to push her emotions aside and allow the music to fill her. Allow the lyrics speak to her. " _You know what I don't understand?"_

" _Oh, do please tell me. What don't you understand? I am dying to know."_

" _I don't understand how you can be so observant to everyone else but at the same time you can't even help yourself. You tell everyone they need to face their problem but yet you refuse to do so. Are you too good to even try to talk to me about it?"_

" _I am not the one with the problem! You are the one that has blocked me out. Not only on your emotions but with this whole Kama shit. If you just had opened about it maybe we wouldn't be here."_

" _Well we are here now and you still won't talk to me about it! And I didn't open up to you about him because I know how you would react and you are doing it now! Celes is right you are a drama queen."_

" _I am not a drama queen!" he growled._

Roman laughed. " _What part of that bothers you? The drama part or the queen part?"_ she taunted.

" _Damn it Ro. I'm not having this discussion with you."_

" _Stop it, the both of you, you're supposed to be working things out not arguing in the connection!"_ Celes said through the connection in irritation.

Roman frowned. " _Celes… how are you in on our connection?"_

" _Shes not, you're using the group connection."_ Harry chimed in.

Roman gasped as he pulled out. How was that possible? She was connecting to Lee through… She turned off the music with a wave of her hand she closed her eyes and started to meditate. She was so use to being around everyone and so comfortable with things she sometimes didn't feel with things went wrong. She looked deep into their connection. She found Harry's easily enough. She nudged him to make sure it was working properly. " _I'm sorry."_ she told him.

" _Dont worry about it, you nymph, just work on things okay?"_ Harry said back to her.

Roman nudged him again then she went to the connection with Celes. She nudged her. " _I'm sorry."_ she told her through their private connection.

" _Baby girl, its fine but maybe you should talk to him… physically."_ Celes said.

" _I know."_ she told her as he nudged her again. Their connection was strong it was still there. She reached for Lee. There was nothing there. The connection… was flat. It was there but nothing was getting through. It was as if its had been collapsed in. There was no pushing through to get to him. No matter how hard she tried to push to get to him he wasn't there. Roman's heart rate picked up as panic started to set in. She knew he was alive but he was gone. She felt his presence and knew he was in the house, in the kitchen as a matter of fact but… she couldn't feel him. Her breathing started to become short. What if he broke off from her? What if he broke it… was this how the mates divorced each other? What if this was how Kama was able to kill his mate. He cut ties from her and then killed her.

" _Lee!"_ she sent out in a panic throughout the group connection. "LEE!" she screamed. She heard him running towards her. "LEE!"

"Roman!" he called as he ran towards the dance studio. He entered the room and didn't think twice. He sat on the ground with her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What's happened?"

"I can't feel you." She told him as she clung to him. "I can't feel you." she started to cry as she held him. "Your connection… its not there."

"Of course I am here. Look at me." he told her as he lifted her chin. "I am right her. Reach out to me and you will feel me, just like how I feel you."

Roman shook her head. "I already did… You aren't there. Our connection is… flattened out. I can't push past it."

"How is that possible? I can feel you." Lee told her. "Look, I still have your…" he trailed off as he looked down at his arms. Celes' marking were bold and brighter than Roman's.

Roman gave a little scream as she held on to him. "Lee!"

"I… don't understand… I can… feel you…" He reached out for Celes. " _I miss you, minx."_ he told her.

" _I miss you too, what happened? Is Roman okay?"_ she asked him.

" _She… is fine. Panic attack._ " he told her. He didn't want to tell her just yet. It would only worry her and she would come back. He reached out to Harry. " _Doing alright?"_ he asked him.

" _I think we will be okay, shes a little worried but I dont think thats going to go away no matter how far away we are."_ Harry sent back.

" _I know. Keep her occupied."_ he told him and smiled. He still held Roman close as she cried in his shoulder. He concentrated and tried to find Roman. She was right, it was flattened out. He couldn't get passed it, no matter how hard he tried to push he couldn't get passed it. He held Roman tighter. "We will fix this. I promise." he told her. "We will fix this. I'm not going to let you go. I'm never letting you go." he rocked her until she fell asleep. When she was sleeping he picked her up and took her to their room. He set her on the bed and then covered her. He brushed some of her hair away. He walked out the room and closed the door quietly. He walked over to his aunt's room and gently knocked on the door. When she gave permission for him to enter he gave her a smile. He sat on the little couch and put his head down. He didn't even know why he had came to her room. He just did. "I think I'm losing my wife." He whispered and the pain of that hit him hard. Tears gathered into his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this, not yet… not ever.

Aunt B got up from her chair and went over to him and pulled him to her bosom. " _Nepot,_ tell me what is going on? I can help if you just tell me." she said rocking him and stroking the back of his head.

"I… can't feel her. I can't feel her emotions or our connection. I always feel her, ever since she marked her I was always able to feel her, now I can't. My markings she put on me are even fading… I… don't know what to do… I don't want to lose her."

Aunt B continued to rock him as she thought about it. She had never encountered a couple from her own magic and that of Roman's. She closed her eyes and thought harder and then the thought hit her. "Did the two of you have something highly emotional happen to you recently. Lose a child, have a fight about something …. cheating?" she asked trying to get a better idea.

He gave a little sniff. "We have encountered another like her. We had thought she was the only one, but then she encountered another and now… He is after her." He pulled away as he wiped at her eyes. "Roman is… delicate and strong and… stubborn. She saw him as a threat and blocked us all out so that we wouldn't know what was going on. This other has a… extention like her and Celes wants her. He abuses the extension, and Roman feels obligated to save her not only for Celes but for the extension itself. Well, this happened last Christmas. She told Harry and he has been helping her but she just told me about it, about three weeks before I found you."

"And how did you handle that?" his Aunt asked him.

"How else would any man handle this? He finds out his wife is being attacked by another in her dreams. Yeah she was able to create a block to block him from all of our dreams but she still should have told me earlier… not a year from when it was happening." he snapped as he stood to his feet and paced the floor.

"Oh, Lee I do wish you had been brought up in our ways. The thing is, is the reason your grandparents didn't talk to me is because my mother was the gypsy, my father was not. My mother turned her back on the life when she married my father. When I was ten I found out this and wanted to know more about this other magic. So when your mother went to Hogwarts, I went to this school in Romania. Needless to say because of that you were not brought up with the ability to control yourself. At school we are taught to keep our strong emotional responses close to us or we can cause problems for those who are causing our pain. Sometimes its hurting them unintentionally, and sometimes its making them not see us anymore. You physically disappear. I think that… you may be doing that now. Except because you are blended with Roman's magic its happening in this connection you share instead." she said standing and looked at him pacing.

Lee paused as he turned to look at his aunt. "Is that why Gran never spoke of you? You chose to go with the gypsy magic instead?" he asked.

"My mum never said anything to you because Dad would have come unglued." Aunt B muttered, looking very much like Lee in that moment.

"He didn't like you doing the gypsy magic then?" he sat down as he looked up at her. "When I was going to school and I would tell her about Roman she never said anything about why I shouldn't be with her. Or that her magic went against the gypsy magic… if anything she called me an idiot for not pursuing her properly. I don't think she even knows why your magic and hers are to be disliked. To be honest neither do I."

"I'm beginning to think that as well, if her magic enhances yours then why is it bad? Its just things that I was told at my school. I'm changing my opinions. And as for your Gran, my mother she loves my father very much. She wanted to please him so she left that life behind for him. It sounds bad, but she was and is as far as I know very happy with him. She probably didn't say anything because she could see you had the same kind of love for Roman that she has for Dad… and at the end of the day she wanted you happy." Aunt B said sitting down across from him.

"Grandad passed when I was little for a long time Gran raised me until my fifth year… she passed. I have been orphaned since." he whispered.

Aunt B's eyes filled with tears. She didn't even know that. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "You poor boy." she cried. "I wish I had known about you, I would have taken you in a heartbeat." she sniffed.

He shook his head. "Its okay. I had friends and family friends helped me until I was able to get on my own. I just… didn't want you to keep talking as if they were alive… it wouldn't be fair to you."

Aunt B nodded and dropped to her knees muttering a few words, the space in front of her filled with sparks that shot into the air. "For you mummy, and daddy." she whispered and got back up wiping her eyes. "I can help you learn how to know when you're doing the block and then remove the one you have." she said sniffing.

Lee was standing behind the couch looking at her in confusion and wariness. When she had dropped her knees and starting muttering to himself he had jumped over the couch and watched her all the while telling Harry he was right. "Uh… what was all that just there." he said as he waved his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you. It was a sort of tribute, prayer. For my parents." she said with a half smile.

" _False alarm, mate. Sorry."_ he told Harry and nodded. "Oh, okay." he said as he walked around the couch and sat back down.

"Here's what I need you to do, you need to close your eyes and clear your mind. Then once you've done that I need you to feel around your emotions for a block… any kind that you have up… and I need you to try to push it down. You don't need the anchor for this… its just a little more difficult when you're older. Most of us learn this our first year." she said with a sympathetic smile.

He nodded. "Okay… I can do that." He stood. "uh… sorry for unloading on you… its just we have been having a hard time and we just figured this connection was… crushed." he told her.

"Its alright its good you came to me. The connection… is crushed by whatever wall you put up" she said with a shrug. "Or thats my thinking. Work on this we can start practicing your magic again next week. Oh and Id like to start Celes on some things." she added.

Lee nodded. "Okay." he walked over to the door. "Thank you." he said before he left. He walked to his room and checked on Roman then went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Celes woke up the morning after they had left and gave a deep sigh. Harry was up already, of course and smiling down at her. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer, she had been so upset last night that she had pretty much cried herself to sleep with worry.

Harry spread out and grabbed her bare hips loving that Celes chose to sleep naked as of late. He trailed a bunch of little kisses down her chin and then her neck and across her collarbone.

Celes moaned and arched her back pressing closer to him. She loved how he felt against her, she could never seem to get enough of any of them when she was with them. They were like her own personal brand of drug she just had to have.

Harry ran his hand up her side and found Celes' breast and tweaked her nipple and listened to her moan. He smiled as he reached down and kissed her deeply opening her mouth with his tongue and finding her piercing. As he did that he rolled over onto his back bringing Celes up on top of him. He lifted her and then lowered her onto him.

Celes gave a gasp and then a sigh and closed her eyes as she began to rock against him. She bit her lip and moved slowly on top of him savoring how good it felt.

Harry groaned and grabbed her hips for some kind of control and began to move her a little faster.

Celes shook her head with a smile. "Go slow, I want to go slow." she panted.

Harry nodded and slowed and took in her whole body on top of his and moaned and thrust harder but not any quicker.

Celes let out little moans as he thrusted harder and deeper into her. She felt herself going a little mad with the slowness of their lovemaking but she liked it alot.

Harry grunted a little and tried to control his urge to go faster, he wanted to see her climaxing, he wanted to feel it.

Celes moaned again and quickened her pace a little more giving a little panting sigh as she felt Harry respond right away.

Harry began to move her again quicker and harder and Celes' hands came down and splayed out on his chest as they worked each other to their climaxes.

Celes felt herself losing her grip on reality as her climax closed in and before she had a chance to say a word she let out a surprised scream as she came hard and shook atop Harry trying to stay upright.

Harry came with her and let out a loud moan as he did he thrust into her a few more times before she collapsed on top of him with a little laugh. His hands went into her hair.

"That was rather fast… for slow." she panted.

"I don't seem to be able to slow down when I'm with you." Harry panted back.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Next time I'll tie you up, then we will go my pace." she said to him.

"You wouldn't." Harry said looking down at her.

"Oh I would, I've been married to Ro for years she's taught me a lot of tricks." she laughed and then scowled. "Actually… Roman and I never got a wedding." she said pushing herself up to look down at him. "I want to marry Roman properly." she pouted.

Harry laughed. "Secondary weddings didn't work for you?" he asked.

Celes slugged him in the shoulder. "No, don't be a jerkface." she demanded. She got out of the bed and opened her connection to Roman. " _We need to get properly married."_ she demanded knowing she was probably waking Roman up.

" _I thought…"_ she yawned. " _You would never ask."_

" _Oh… um Roman McTaggert… er, Jordan… sorry Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman on the planet?"_ Celes asked more formally with a smile.

" _Why, Celes, I would love to marry you. Now let me finish my ritual of drifting in and out of sleep."_

" _I love you baby girl, see you soon."_ Celes said and broke the connection and headed into the small bathroom where she took a quick shower and went back out into the room and smiled at Harry. "I will make breakfast and then we can spend some time with Damon and the twins." she said and before she left. "Oh and we can go see the kids at the Burrow. Alaric and Nick should be there today." she said with a little jump and then headed to the kitchen.

When she walked in Damon was there with the twins in a playpen. Celes smiled at him and kissed his head. "Good Morning Little Prince." she said brightly.

He smiled back at her. "Morning Mum." he said. "Im hungry whats for breakfast?" he asked.

Celes shook her head. "Something good." she said and winked and went to work on breakfast. After about a half hour she filled plates and handed them out to Damon and Harry and sat down with them at the little table and ate her food.

"So what are getting up to today?" Damon asked.

"I think today we are going to spend some time together. You me, Harry and the twins." Celes said to him.

"Oh? And what does that entail?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed. "Nothing torcherous Damon." he laughed.

"Hey you never know with them." he said to Harry with a smile.

"Just spending time together." Celes said with a little smile of her own.

They finished breakfast and then went out into the living room watching the twins crawl around and attempt new stunts as growing children always did and talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Towards the end of the morning Celes pushed herself back against the couch and sighed. Her mind turned to Lee and Roman, she had heard the terror in Roman's voice when she had called for him through the connection. Lee had lied to her and she has accepted it because she knew if he had told the truth she would have gone back home without a seconds thought, and she nearly had anyways. She didn't like being away from them, she knew they needed this but her heart still hurt to think about it. She had left them to their own devices. She didn't realize she had started crying until Harry came over and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You're worrying about them again aren't you?" he whispered into her ear.

Celes turned and looked at him. "How are you not?" she asked with a little sniff.

"I am." he said and kissed her.

Celes fell into kissing him like she did all of them, like she was breathing. She didn't hear Damon excuse himself and the twins. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry and saw the fire in his eyes and kissed him again.

Harry continued to kiss Celes as he laid her down on the floor of the living room and ran a hand up her thigh.

Celes shivered hungrily and pressed herself closer to him wanting him desperately. She still cried, but it was lessening with every touch.

Harry kissed her cheeks and then her nose and then her lips again as he worked her jeans off of her hips. He moaned when he touched her core and felt her react.

Celes gave a little moan and worked the belt and pants Harry wore down so that he could be inside of her. She pulled on his lower back to let him know what she wanted.

Harry chuckled and obliged entering her and as he began to thrust Celes' thoughts merged with his and he lifted one of her legs up to his hip to hit her gspot.

Celes' eyes flew open when he did that and she moaned and glared at him at the same time. He was in her head. She rolled back on her head and felt his hand go under her t-shrit and cup her breast flicking a thumb over her nipple. She ran her hands of his chest and felt the nipple rings there and with a moan she played with them for a few minutes.

Harry gave a growl as he leaned down and nipped at Celes' neck and quickened his pace. He grazed his teeth over her neck and chin and then kissed her again, this time more fiercely.

Celes responded to what he was doing right away and began to match his pace and pant out her moans. She was getting close, and losing her mind.

Harry smiled as he watched her lose it, he trailed a hand between them now using his thumb on her clit.

Celes lost it, and gave a scream as she thrusted harder and faster if it was possible. She clawed at Harry's back as he pounded into her. She was almost there. "Oh God, Harry Im almost…" she panted at him looking into his eyes.

"I know, I know." he panted and when he felt the orgasm come for her, his shortly followed both letting out yells as they did. He looked down at Celes who was shaking and jerking.

"God! You are such a cheater." she panted at him but she was smiling.

"You like when I'm in your head during." Harry said still on top of her.

"Shut up, no I don't." she pouted up at him.

Harry leaned down and kissed her again getting up and pulling up his pants and then hers. "Come on lets go clean up and then we can get ready to go to the Burrow." he said offering his hand.

Celes took it with a smile and followed Harry up to their room and they didnt make it too far before they were making love again. An hour and a half later they emerged from their room and told Damon to pack up they were going to the Burrow.

When the apperated in Celes was excited to see her family. They were lucky enough to be there while Bill and Fleur and their two children were visiting. Celes hugged them both tightly. She went over and hugged George next. "Hi Georgie." she sighed into his chest.

"Hey, Cel." he said and pulled away looking down at her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it is now." she said hugged him one more time and moved onto hug Ron who she proceeded to pull into a nuggie. "Wan-wan." she teased and let him go. He gave her a scowl. She kissed Hermione's cheek and ruffled their eldest hair. She turned and looked around the room full of her kids, and her families children and felt tears come to her eyes again.

Harry went over and wrapped his arms around her and watched with her. "We have a lot don't we?" he asked her.

Celes nodded unable to respond. She felt Harry kiss her ear and smiled at him kissing him on the mouth once before throwing herself into the fray of children. By the end of the night she, Alaric, and Nick all had a plan to go to Diagon Alley for their first school year after their letters arrived. Luke had regaled her with tales of pranks and general good times. He had also informed her that the family needed his powers less these days. She had pulled him into a hug. "Youre a good boy smoosh." she whispered to him and he had giggled and pulled away, Jude came and took his hand and led him away to cause mischief no doubt.

Celes, Harry, and Damon stayed through dinner, which they had out in the garden, and then after Celes helped Molly get the horde of kids down. After they were and Celes was heading back down the stairs she saw that Damon was yawning and would need to go home soon. She kissed Molly on the cheek and hugged Arthur.

They made it home sometime before eleven o'clock and Celes was so exhausted that the minute her head hit the pillow she was falling asleep. She reached out to Roman and then Lee and then she was asleep curled into Harry.

A couple of days had gone by since Celes and Harry left. It was now day three and Lee had still yet to talk about anything. He had gotten his wish and had Roman stuck to him and wouldn't leave him. She would tell him where she was going if she had to do something else or if she wanted to do something else. When it was time to go to bed he would spoon behind her and hold her closely. This had been going on since the end of the first day now that it was the third day.

Roman had laid in bed thinking over the past few days. Suddenly a spark was sparked into her. She reached out to Harry as she looked over to Lee angrily. " _Harry, are you up?"_ she asked.

" _Yes, why?"_ he asked her.

" _Lee's connection is crushed. I can't connect with him. He has some how blocked up and my markings on his arms are fading. For the past two days I have been stuck to him thinking he might disappear… He has gotten his wish of me sticking close to him, asking him for things, and telling him what I want and where I'm going… I'm so pissed off. he won't talk to me about the Kama thing still."_

Harry sat up in the bed and looked over at Celes who was reading one of her many books, she was distracted. " _Okay… what do you want to do… shit his marks are fading really?"_ he asked trying to control his face to not draw attention to himself.

" _I'm going to make him talk to me. I think that the root of this goes back to the root of Kama… I'm going to use Veritaserum on him."_ Roman said as she slipped out the bed and pulled on her robe. " _I'm going to make him talk about it."_

Harry sat up straighter in the bed and Celes glanced over. "What?" she asked a frown starting.

"Nothing, just trying to stretch out my back." he said to her repressing a wince. " _Ro… you should tell Celes this… although… it may work."_ Harry said resigned.

" _Damn right its going to work."_ she growled as she slipped out the room and when to her person store room. " _I can't tell Celes about this because she will want to come back and help. This is between Lee and I and I don't want to freak out Celes._ " She growled as she looked through all her potions. " _I'm telling you because we are partners. When its done I'll tell Celes but he needs to talk about this. I feel so… controlled!"_

" _Fine, do you need me to come there? I can make an excuse."_ he asked repressing a sigh.

" _No, but stay connected with me just in case something goes wrong… I'm going to take some too so that we can get this all out."_ she walked back to the room and drank some of it. She tied Lee to the bed and straddled his hips. She put some in her mouth and then pressed her lips to his and slipped it into his mouth. Once he drank some she slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him.

" _Be careful, and hey maybe he'll admit his undying love for me, huh?"_ Harry asked quirking a smile.

Roman smiled. " _That is one of the reasons why I love you. You know how to defuse a tension."_ she kissed Lee again. "Wake up, Candyman." she whispered. "We have to talk and I'm not going anywhere until we talk." she told him as she kissed him again.

Lee's eyes fluttered open and she sighed as she looked up at her.

She kissed him again. "I did something to you and you are going to be mad but at this point I don't care." she told him bluntly. "I hoping seducing you will ease the blow."

He frowned up at her as she tried to wrap his arms around her but found he was tied down to the bed. He growled as he tried to pull his arms freed. "What the fuck, Roman."

She kissed down his neck. "I tied you down so you won't run from me." She sighed as she sat up and looked at him. "I gave you Veritaserum so we can talk truthful to each other." she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "Why would you do this?" he yelled again.

"Because you are an asshat that got his way for the past few days and I _refuse_ to lose you and that is my major fear of mine right now. We played by your rules for the past two days now we are going to play by mine." She growled down at him.

"I was working on unblocking us and you couldn't wait?"

"No, I could not wait. You know I am an impatient woman. I am so pissed off at you. You have been controlling me ever since I told you about Kama."

"It's for your own good!"

"In your opinion it is but you are killing me!" her voice broke with emotions. "You are killing _us_. I can't connect with you and I can't feel your emotions. My markings are fading on your arms. I… don't want to lose you. I want you to stay with me. I love you."

He sighed, "I love you too,Roman. I really do. I love you so much it hurts but we can't do this like this. It's wrong."

Roman slapped her hand down onto his bare chest. "I don't care! I'll make it up to you later. But you need to start talking about your feelings!" she hissed at him. "Because of this my emotions are all over the place. I know I hurt you and I feel so depress and all I want to do is roll into a ball and block the world out. I want nothing to do with anyone. Then other days I'm so pissed off at you for overreacting. I knew you would overreact but I didn't think you would take it this far!"

"I'm scared Roman!" he snapped at her. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm scared that I'm not strong enough for you. I'm scared that if he does come here you will willingly go with him. I'm scared that you don't need me like I need you. I'm… just scared. And it hurts. There are days I think you don't need me. There are days I think you don't even think of me."

Tears fell down Roman's eyes. "Lee… I love you so much it hurts. I love all of you so much it hurts." she told him as she cupped his cheek. "I am not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here until _our_ dying breath. I can't live without any of you. The only ways I see us ever leaving each other is if all four of us is on our death beds." She leaned down and kissed him. "I'm not leaving with Kama. I hate him so much for what he has done to us. I hate that he has come after me. I hate that my body wants him. When he was haunting my dream we fought. We physically fought. I refuse to have him touch me. I hate how he made me feel." she sniffed as wiped at her eyes. "I feel so dirty every time I woke up. I would go to the shower and scrub my body until I bled. There are days I still want to do that. I'm so hurt with you. I told you what he did and you just walked away. You didn't comfort me. Harry came into the kitchen and comforted me." she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes and cried more. "Do you not love me because of this? Am I too dirty that you won't touch me?"

"Ro," he whispered. "Release me." he told her.

She waved her hand and tried to climb off him but he sat up and held her. "I'm sorry." he said into her hair. "I am so sorry. I was so caught up in my own emotions that I couldn't feel yours or see you. I was so angry that he touched you. I want you so bad that I want to mark you." He pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I want to touch you with such roughness that I leave marks on you, I want my scent all over you so that everyone will know that you are mine. I don't want anyone to touch you, _ever._ You belong to me, Celes, and Harry. I don't want anyone to _ever_ to touch you. I know you are a free spirit and you are going to do what you want but I want to hold on to you so tightly so that you never go away."

"I will never leave you." she told him. "I will never leave." she told him. "But you have to come back to me. I don't like you blocking yourself from me. It different when I do it because I can't be away from you for too long… but you are cutting yourself from me. I hate that you are doing this to us."

"You pushed me away." he told her.

"I was trying to protect you. I know how you act. You are overprotective and I love you for that because we all are. However, you go overboard with it sometimes. Like now, you are going overboard with it." She told him. "I love you and Celes dearly but you two can overthink things and then act on it, thinking its the right thing to do, but you only hurt us and yourself in the long run. I will admit that I was wrong to keep you out but its how I process. I push you all out and try to figure things out and then I bring you in. When I have figured out a way to have some balance. But you and Celes… were the firsts, and we had been through so much. So when things come up and it involves me you two have a need to hold on to me. I know its because you two have been traumatized and then Harry had been traumatized but you can't keep me held down." she kissed him gently. "I don't work that way and you know it."

He nodded, "I know but I can't help it. I just… need you. I want you, and I got to have you."

"I need you too. I will always need you. I will always want you, and I will always gotta have you." Roman told him as she kissed him. "I will try to be patient and wait for you to figure out how to unblock our connection but be warn I'm going to be very testy if it lasts long."

Lee smiled at her and kissed her. "I expect nothing less." he held her against his chest and ran his fingers down her hair. "I really do love you but you can't do this again. You can't keep things from me… not like this and you can't keep slipping me Veritaserum every time I refuse to talk about a subject."

Roman pulled back. "The hell I can't. I am going to do it every time you block us. I swear I will. I'll even keep you tied to the bed. Until we talk it out."

"You know I'm going to tell Celes about this." he warned her.

"That's fine, I'll just tell her what you did to us. This was a state of emergency and I will do it every time. I told you I will make it up to you and I fully intend to do so."

He groaned and kissed the side of her neck. He pulled away when he saw the dark bruise on her neck. "I did that didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." he told her as he kissed it gently. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I've been hurting you in ways I would never have."

"I think its because we aren't connected." she told him. She pulled back and looked at him. "I think… I think that is how Kama killed his soul-mate and mate. He cut off the connection to them. I think that is why the connection is so important to all of us. It protects us from hurting each other like this." she caressed the side of his face and gave a giggle. "I have something very important to ask you and you have to answer."

Lee frowned at her, "Okay, what is your question?"

"How much do you love Harry?" she smiled at him.

He groaned, "Really, that is your question?"

"You have to answer it."

He sighed as he laid back down and draped an arm over his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. If he were ever to die before use I would be just as distraught as if you had died. I don't think I can live without him, its the same for Celes too."

Roman giggled. " _Did you hear that? He really does love you."_

" _I did, and I feel the same way about him."_ he said to only Roman chuckling being rewarded with a curious look from Celes. " _Er, yeah you don't need me anymore do you?"_

" _No, and thank you."_ Roman told him and gave him a loving nudge. She smiled down at Lee and kissed him. "You have to feed me. I want french toast, turkey sausage, soft scrambled eggs, and lots of syrup." she told him kissing him with each request.

Me moaned and kissed her. "Yes my wife." he told her.

She giggled. "Lee… your aunt's magic gives me the creeps." she whispered. "I know you have the magic and so does Celes but… on her it gives me the creeps. I don't know if its because she don't trusts me and she feels a need to protect herself to or to stand guard but… it really does creep me out."

Lee gave a little laugh, "Maybe today you two can go out into the garden and spend some time together while I work on this block." he brushed some of her hair back. "I kind of freaked out the other day. She had dropped to her knees all of a sudden and started to mutter I told Harry he was right she was like Trelawny."

Roman laughed. "Really, you two are so bad."

"You didn't take her class you have no idea what she was like. She would do things like that sometimes. She would say it was because she was getting 'visions'. Harry wasn't playing when he said she was creepy." Lee told her. He sat up and kissed her deeply. He moaned as he rolled her over. "I want you now." he growled as he kissed down her neck.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. "Take me."

He groaned as he loosened the belt of her robe. He kissed her again as he entered her. He moaned as he nearly collapse upon her. "Oh, God…" he growled. "I miss this… I miss you so much."

Roman moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She bit her lower lip as she held him tightly. "Its better… this is how its supposed to be…" she moaned and gasped as he started to move into her. It was their love. It wasn't angry. Sex should never be angry. It didn't feel the same.

Lee pumped into her as he kissed her. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone back up to her neck, to her chin. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply. He moaned as touched her.

She moaned as she thrust back into him. "Lee!" she gasped. Her orgasm was coming fast. She kissed his neck and scraped her teeth against his neck. "Oh God… I love you." she moaned.

He quickened his thrust and kissed her more. When she climaxed he swallowed her scream and gave back his own moan as he climaxed. He continued to kiss her as he felt her shiver under him. "More." he told her.

She giggled. "No more."

"I want more." he groaned as he kissed the side of her neck. "I want all day with you, here, in our bed."

She moaned then pushed him. "No, we have to take care of your aunt and you have to unblock us."

"You said you would make up for using the Veritaserum." he groaned as he kissed her again.

"I will but not now. Right now you need to cook for us, you need to work on unblocking us, and I still need to get you back for the pumpkin dinner." Roman told him.

Lee frowned down at her. "Wait, you can't…"

"Oh, yes. Lee. I can. You did that on purpose and I'm getting you back. You just don't know when. I'm going to think about it all day until I figure out when it is."

He growled as he kissed her again. "Teasing wench."

"You love it!" She pushed him up and closed her robe. "Breakfast, now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He got up and pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I love you too."

She smiled, "You aren't going to seduce me back into bed." she told him. "Only I can do that and I'm really go at doing that."

He laughed as he pulled her into the bathroom. "I may not be able to seduce you back into bed but I _am_ going to have you in the shower.

She squealed as she allowed him to puller into the shower. After making love in the shower a couple of times they made their way down to the kitchen. Roman was bouncing in her seat and talking adamantly with Lee when Aunt B came int. Roman beamed at her. "Good morning." she greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I… did, you two seem better." she noted sitting down in one of the stools.

Roman nodded as she hopped her stool closer to hers and and rested her chin into her hands and looked at her. She reached out and touched one of the scarves. "Today we are going into the garden I would like to show you my secret garden but I seem to be locked out of it at the moment. But you can still paint our regular garden if you like. What is your favorite dish to eat?"

Lee smiled at Roman. "I don't think you need syrup today. You are already hyper as it is."

She gasped and turned to him. "You will not deny me my syrup."

Aunt B smiled at them and did something very brave in her opinion. She removed the scarf that Roman just touched and offered it to her. "You can wear it in your hair. Tie it around the end of your beautiful braid." she said. "And I like chicken cordon blue with wild rice."

Roman tied it around her braid and pulled in in front of her and played with it. "Lee do you think you can make that?" she asked him.

"Uh, I believe it has pork in it, butterfly." He told her with a little concern. "I can probably substitute it with the turkey ham, though." He went to his cookbooks and opened to the page. "And swiss cheese. I can also make two versions, if you would like the real ham in yours, Aunt B." he told her as he continued to look over the recipe.

Aunt B smiled. "Thats very sweet _nepot_ but make it the way that makes you happy and Ill be happy." she said to Lee sweetly.

He smiled. "I don't mind." He told her. "It gives me a challenge."

"Hey make sure while you are doing this challenge you keep working on that block." She told him.

"Yes, I know."

"I should start to get easier. You seem in a better place." his aunt said to him with a smile.

He smiled, "That is true, but with Ro, nothing is easy."

"Hey!" she complained.

Lee chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too." She grumbled. She smiled as she turned to Aunt B. "Tell us something we don't know about you." She told her.

"While I was in school I was madly in love." she said with a small smile. "The way you two look at one another reminds me of him a lot." she said to them.

"Oh really? Is he still alive?" she asked. "Where is he? Is he single?" Ideas ran through her head as he looked Aunt B from head to toe. She noticed she still had a good body. If it weren't weighed down with so many scarves and shapeless skirt she probably would have a good figure too.

Aunt B laughed. "He and I had a terrible falling out our final year of school. Things were said and never resolved. Then he got married to my best friend at the time a year later. Last I heard they divorced but I haven't seen him since… that night." she said her eyes misting.

Roman reached out and took her hand into hers. "I can help you." she told her.

"Ro…" Lee warned.

" _Lee, if I can help make her happy I think that would be payment for helping you. Besides, everyone deserves love."_ she told him through the group connection.

" _Oh, God! But I don't want to see her in any of your burlesque ideas."_ he shivered.

" _She has a good figure. She just needs to see it."_

" _Oy, if you're talking about his aunt I second that!"_ came Harry's voice.

"What do you mean you can help me, dear?" Aunt B asked. "It was along time ago, he probably doesn't even think of me any longer." she said patting her hand.

" _Yes I'm talking about his aunt and butt out. She has a really good figure."_ Roman smiled at Aunt B. "You never asked me what I do for a living."

Lee groaned, "So wrong." he grumbled as he continued to cook breakfast.

"What is it you do for a living?" Aunt B asked.

Roman smiled. "I run a burlesque lounge." she told her.

"Oh… I find that very intriguing. Id like to see it sometime." Aunt B said with a smile.

"See!" she told Lee. She smiled back at Aunt B. "I can help you find him and find out if he still thinks of you. For people that were madly in love when they were younger will always stay in love. I think we can also help you find your inner sexy. Make him remember how much he lusted for you and make him feel like that school boy wanting you."

Lee groaned, "I should not be hearing this. I don't want to hear this. This is so wrong. You are talking about my aunt."

Aunt B blushed. "Maybe." she said softly to Roman. "How about we eat?" she asked changing the subject.

Roman smiled and turned to Lee. "I'm going to make your aunty sexy. I'm going to make your aunty sexy." She chanted. "And its payback for the pumpkin crap you did to me."

Lee groaned as he passed her a plat. "Evil. You are evil." he told her.

"You started this, and now you have to suffer the consequences. Remember I'm the master of the pranks here." she smiled as she bit into her french toast.

" _Celes, help me."_ he groaned.

" _You two sound better."_ she said opting to stay out of it.

He groaned again. "Even Celes won't help." he grumbled as he passed a plate to his aunt.

The next few days were passed with Lee trying to remove the block he had put up and time in the gardens with his aunt. Ro had became more pleasant but she wouldn't let up on him removing the block. He didn't mind, he felt the same way. He needed to get it up so that they could be normal again. It wasn't until late on the fifth day that he sensed the block was gone. He felt some of Ro's emotions and nearly fell out of his chair. She felt confused, hurt, and she yearning for something. He walked up to the dance studio and found her balancing on her hands and her legs straight into the air. She was listening to the same song she had been for weeks now.

"Have you ever tried to dance to this song? Like maybe a contemporary dance?" he asked as he watched her.

Roman looked over to him and rolled onto her back. "Yeah, but I don't know how to do contemporary dancing. I really want to but I don't know how." She gave a little laugh, "Go figure, a free spirit that don't know how to dance freely unless its structured."

Lee smiled to her as he pulled her up to her feet and pulled her to his body. "I can teach you." he whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up. "You can do contemporary?"

"My Gran said a man should learn to dance with his wife on his wedding day." he shrugged. "I enjoyed it and then started to learn other dancing over the summer breaks."

"Do you do ballet, too?"

"Oh, no. No, no. That was too girly for me." he laughed.

"I don't know, men in tights can be pretty hot." she teased.

He groaned. "No its not."

Roman laughed, "So tell me, how would you dance to this song?"

"I would dance it with a partner." he told her as he kissed her. "This song also speaks to me." he lifted her and spun her. "You are also athletic and flexible, I can work with that." He bent her backwards and then flipped her. "Will you be willing to dance this song with me?"

She nodded as he pulled her back to him. "Yeah."

"You will have to trust me." he told her. "We have to move in sync with what I'm thinking of." He picked her up and dipped her low. "I have to lead." he whispered.

Roman moaned as she held onto him. She looked into his eyes. "Okay." she smiled up at him. "Lead me, oh, fearless leader." she teased.

He barked a laughed and kissed her. "Good girl."

Celes stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room of the small flat that was now her, left to her. She clutched a piece of parchment imagining the kitchen how she wanted to change it. she had sent Harry, Damon and the twins home telling them she needed to come here before the idea left her. She had decided to make the back wall that faced the back garden of the house into a glass window pane wall so you could always see the vegetable and herb garden she had planned for back there. She smiled as she saw it and then looked down at the letter again reading the words but not believing them.

She turned away from the kitchen and looked around the little living room and smiled. Shed figure something out for this room to make it less Severus and more… her. She sat down but just as she did the bell rang. She stood up curiously and went to the door. She looked through the peep hole and let out a little laugh and opened the door. She looked up at Lee, "Why did you ring the bell?" she asked.

He gave a nervous look around. "Cause I'm still expecting Severus to pop out at any moment." he gave her a little smile.

Celes let out a little laugh and then threw her arms around him. "You are such an idiot." she laughed hugging him.

He kissed her as he hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you come home with everyone else. Roman was really excited to see everyone but then she was disappointed when you didn't come home."

Celes sighed and pulled away leading him into the living room. "I had an idea I wanted to see if it would work… and I got a letter from Professor McGonagall today." she said with a half smile.

He took in the living room and nodded. It fit Celes well. "Is that so? What did she say?" He asked as he sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

She looked down at it. "Shes offering me Slughorn's post at the school. He's retiring at the end of this school year." she said showing him the letter.

Lee read it and smiled brightly at her. "I think you got your wish." He told her. "You will be able to see Lark and Nick. You won't miss anything." he told her. "This is great news! Will you take it?"

Celes gave a little smile and looked around the house. "I'm a little apprehensive. My uncle was the best at this… Its alot to live up to." she said softly.

He brushed back some of her hair. "You are his nieces. It's in your blood. I think you will be great. You just won't be crazy like him… and mean." He chuckled. "You and Ro were the best in his class. Hermione did alright but you didn't allow him to get to you."

Celes gave Lee a dazzling smile. "I think I may take it. I will decide when I go see McGonagall in February." she said and kissed him. "Thank you… how'd you find me. I didn't tell Harry where this place was." she said confused.

He gave her a big smile. "I used the tracking spell. I can connect with Ro like breathing and the spell worked stronger than I had anticipated… stronger than Aunt B anticipated."

"Thats great! That means you can take Ro to training now! Does that mean you two… worked things out?" she asked him.

He nodded. "She had used the Veritaserum on me, in order get things out in the open…"

Celes' smile disappeared. "She did what?"

"Ah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "To be fair I really didn't give her a choice… I had blocked out connection… it was all but broken between us. It was why you could hear our conversation. My markings were even fading."

Celes kept frowning and picked up one of his arms. She waited for him to make them show up and traced them. "I'm glad you fixed it. I dont know if I could have gone back if you hadn't." Celes whispered.

He pulled her back, "She was scared, it was why she did what she did. I was upset but I understand why she did what she did… she even tied me to the bed." he chuckled.

Celes smiled a little but then frowned again. "I'm scared too, all the time. It takes a lot for me not to tie her to a bed and never let her leave my sight again. I… get why she did it though." Celes sighed.

"I think we are all scared but we have to trust her. Besides, we have something that asshole doesn't know about." he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" she asked him.

"We have each other. When we are synced with each other we become so powerful no one can stop us. Don't you remember the battle at Hogwarts? Don't you remember how in tuned we were with each other? No one could stop us."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She hugged him and closed her eyes. "I hate him, I dont hate anybody, but I hate him. I hate what he does to us, what he...does to Roman. I hate him." she whispered pulling back and wiping her eyes.

Lee pulled her back into him and held her tightly. "We all do." he told her. "We all do and he won't get away with this. No one touches our Roman and gets away with it. Harry also feels the same way."

"Damn straight no one touches her." Celes growled. "Lets go home, I want to tell Roman about the letter." she said kissing him lingeringly.

Lee growled and kissed her deeply. He rubbed his tongue over her ring and moaned. "I missed you." he said against her lips. He picked her up and apperated them home.

Celes leaned into his arms and breathed him in. "I missed you too." she said looking around the front area of the house. "Where is everyone?" she pouted and her eyes went wide. "Oh put me down I have to pee." she said. When he did she dashed off to the half bath and went feeling better just after. She strolled back out and gave a little giggle. "Sorry."

Roman giggled as she pulled away from Harry. "Celes is here." She said as he ran from him. "She ran down the hall and crashed into Celes. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her like hadn't seen her in a million years. She moaned as he pressed against her.

Celes moaned and kissed her back and ran her hands up the sides of Roman's breasts. "I missed you." she said with a little shiver.

She shivered and giggled as she nuzzled her face into her hair. "Oh! Aunt B has been teaching me how to paint!" she gave Harry and Celes a hot gaze. "I plan to paint some portraits… nude ones even."

Celes gave a deep blush. "Oh my." she said and looked down at her feet.

"I'm game, always Ro." Harry said winking at her.

She bounced on her toes. "I also think we need to go out to Diagon Alley. Christmas is coming soon and we need to go shopping."

"Oh, yeah lets do that. Can we do that today? I have to go to one of the little furniture shops there and see if they still have something I want… and christmas shopping. I think I'm just going to make one big basket of WWW stuff for the kids." she laughed.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Roman told her. "Please, can we go today?" she asked Lee and Harry. "Please, please, please!"

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms with a sigh. "I don't see why not." he said.

Celes went to turn around and thank him but tripped and fell into him. He almost fell over but her held her fast. "Damn it." Celes growled and kissed him. "I have to change first. Oh! Wait! I have news!" she said turning back around slowly.

"News? What news? Good news. It better be good news." Roman told her as she ran her fingers through her red hair.

Celes gave her a little smirk. "I got offered a job at Hogwarts." she said. "I'll get to start the year Lark and Nick do!"

Harry hugged her from behind, "Thats what all that fuss was about this morning over the owl?" he asked kissing her ear. "Thats great!"

"Oh, Cel, that's great news!" Roman told her and kissed her cheek. "What position, and what are you going to do about the clinic?"

Celes pressed her lips together, she hadn't even thought of the clinic. "I don't know… Potions though… they offered me Potions." she said and started to furrow her brow and try to figure out how all that was going to work.

Roman smoothed out her bow. "I'm sure Addie will take care of the clinic while you are gone and if she really needs you she will let you know. YOu have other wizards working there. I didn't mean to stress you. And potions? I think that will be awesome! Its like… a family heirloom or… something. You are being passed the torch." she chuckled.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm terrified. But I think I want to take it." she said. "I'll see McGonagall in February to discuss it further." she said. "Okay I want to change into something warmer… and then we should go… shopping."

"Oh, I can warm you up alright." She said as she tried to follow her but squealed when Harry and Lee wrapped their arms around her. "Hey no fair!"

Lee chuckled. "You are our prisoner."

Harry laughed. "No getting away now." he said.

Celes turned around and laughed at the three of them and then suddenly dashed off to the bathroom again. Stupid bladder. She came back out and found them all there still. "What?" she asked.

"I never see anyone move that fast before."

Lee snorted, "I have, when you were in Hogwarts and was trying to get to whatever sweet was on the table."

"She used to like body dive across the tables." Celes said laughing.

"I remember that." Harry said and nipped at Roman's ear.

Roman laughed, "They tried to cut me off! I had to do something." She told Harry. "Do you know how torturous it was to sit between these two and have your sugar intake monitored? Brutal, I tell you. Brutal!"

"Yeah but we all know how you cated when it was time to go to bed. She bounced off the walls. Do you know she ran up into the boy's dorm one night and bounced on Fred, George, mine, and our roommate's bed in the middle of the night? I swear he never was the same after that. He complained saying there was a demon in the room."

Roman laughed, "I did that to all the boys." she said deviously.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" she said and turned to walk up to her room and change.

Harry laughed. "You scared the piss out of Ron that night." he said to her. "That was a good night."

"I scared a lot of boys that night." she sighed. "Those were good times."

"Torturous times." Lee told her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, you'll recall I was the one who got her up in the mornings… Oh my God was she difficult to drag out of bed!" Celes said from the stairs.

"No singing anyone awake then?" Harry asked her.

"Oh no, she sang. An unGODLY song. Talking about it was beautiful morning and a beautiful day. Those were the days she was _extra_ happy and chipper. Who is chipper and happy in the morning like that?" Roman shivered.

Lee laughed, "Now a days all we have to do is touch her in the right place."

Celes smiled. "Yes we do." she said giving her a hot gaze and then bounded up the stairs and went to her and Harry's room and changed into a green sweater and jeans. She pulled on black boots and left her hair down putting in one of her peacock feather earrings into her ear she trotted back down the stairs. "I'm ready!" she said chipper.

"Like that!" Roman pointed at her. "She used to sound just like that!"

Lee laughed as he picked Celes up and put her over his shoulder, "Come on, we have shopping to do."

Harry scooped up Roman and followed laughing the whole way.

Celes let out a squeal. "Dont forget our jackets." she insisted.

"Got them." Lee said as he placed hers over her back and tossed Roman's to Harry.

"Hey, what does everyone want for Christmas?" Roman asked.

"This, I want this forever." Celes said blissfully closing her eyes.

"I don't care, really." Harry said with a shrug as he followed Lee and Celes out of the house.

"I already know what I'm going to get you." Roman told Harry. "I was asking Celes and Lee.

"You can be wrapped in a bow for all I care." Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "You know what I want? I want a piece of Chocolate pie." she said with a little giggle. "Oh and custard pie too!" she said.

Harry laughed. "Is that code for something?" he asked her.

Celes gave him a little grin before they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. "Maybe." she said.

"I know what that is code for." Roman said as he looked up at Harry with hot eyes. "I swear I can't think of desserts the same."

Lee laughed, as he set Celes down and kissed her. "I'll see what I can do."

Celes gave him a little grin and then turned and touched the right sequence of bricks allowing them into Diagon Alley. She made a b-line for the store she had been talking about waving to them, going one track mind on them all.

Harry watched her go and shook his head. "She is just a bundle of energy lately." he said with a laugh.

"Ah!" Roman said as she jumped up and down. "I'll be back." she told them and ran to a different store.

"I think the both of them are." Lee told Harry.

Harry crossed his arms. "They're feeding off one another too." he laughed. "Its like they're just tossing it back and forth."

"Do you know, Nick and Lark are going to be eleven in September and neither one of our wives had lost their shape or sex drives?" Lee told him as he crossed his own arms.

"Hot mums, thats who they are. We'll have to do something to celebrate when those two get their letters. Maybe we could have Hagrid come break down our door." Harry laughed at the memory of Dudley's face.

Lee chuckled, "I remember you saying something about that. That would be great. Of course I don't think Celes would stand for him doing that to her doors."

Harry laughed picturing her chewing out Hagrid, and Hagrid giving her a puppy dog stare. "May do it just to see the end result." he joked and started to walk towards George's shop.

Celes was browsing in the little furniture shop not paying attention when she ran into a hard mass in front of her. She looked up and her mouth dropped open. "Draco?" she asked taking him in. He had gained a little weight but otherwise he looked the same.

"Uh, hey Cel." he said to her. "How you been?"

"I've… I'm great." she said and hugged him.

"Its good to see you, er, you want to come over to the ice cream parlor and catch up?" he asked.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not." she said and followed him out of the shop.

"Malfoy, take your damn hands off my woman!" Roman growled as she stepped between them and held Celes to her.

Lee frowned as he watched them. "Is he bothering you, Cel?" he asked as he came to stand behind Roman and wrap an arm around them both.

Harry came up to stand next to Lee. "Yeah, is he?"

Celes gave them annoyed looks. "You'll have to excuse them." she said to Draco. "He's not bothering me at all. We were going to go catch up." she snapped at them then took a deep breath knowing they were just protecting her.

"Uh… Okay." Draco said a little lost.

"No, don't excuse us, we mean it." Roman growled at him. "She is ours and no touchy. _Our_ woman."

"Your… all of you?" he looked down at Celes and she blushed.

"Its complicated." she said to him.

"Okay, how about I just send you an owl then? Im moving back so Scorpious can be closer to family." he said with a smile.

Celes went to nod but Harry pulled her back a little. "I dont think thats a good idea."

Lee nodded as he held her closer to them.

"The owl might returned mangled." Roman growled. "I know a leopard that like to eat owls."

Celes looked at all of them. "Stop, hes not going to hurt me." she snapped and turned to him. "Send an owl, I'd love to catch up about kids and life and all that." she said to him.

Draco gave them one last look and then walked away with a nod.

Celes turned on them. "Seriously?" she demanded.

"Cel… he's Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"And you're Harry freaking Potter!" she said and stalked away from them.

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her against her body. Before Celes could protest she kissed her deeply. "You would have done the same." she whispered.

Lee pulled Celes next and kissed her too. "No touching, it goes for Roman as well as you. There is no exceptions."

"What Draco going to do, drag me into an alley and rape me? Even when he was mad at me he never hurt me." she said to them. "He's not a snide little boy anymore either. And _if_ he did something to me I'd break all of his appendages, including the one men love so much." she said and kissed Lee again and then turned to Harry and kissed him then to Roman and kissed her as well.

Roman looked at her then at Lee and Harry. "Can that be broken?" she asked.

Lee groaned, "Lets not talk about that."

Harry nodded. "Please." he said.

"Fine." Celes growled and then turned on her heel and walked towards her cousins shop to buy a basket full of goodies for the children.

Roman smiled as she followed her. Every time Celes looked up she just smiled at her. She added things to her all the while smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Celes finally asked her handing her a bag of dung bombs.

"I feel your emotion. Although you are upset we did that, it make you feel good. Like you were the only one standing out." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I told you we pay attention to you. Always have, always will."

Celes gave a little smile and blush. "I did sort of like it. My own private army." she said and kissed Roman grabbing a handful of blackout bombs and adding them to the basket for shopping.

Roman grabbed a few jelly beans, canary creams, puking pestles, and put them into the basket. "God, I remember helping them make these. It was just a dream to help with the shop and be famously known for our inventions." She pulled down a box of the day dream product she created for them and laughed as she looked at her pride and joy of the shop. Luscious Licorice.

"I used to laugh when you guys lined up first years and test out product on the inside… I was very disapproving of your use of them." she said and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go find the Licorice Wands." she said and sashayed away to a shelf that held them on the second level.

Roman looked around and saw Lee was busy talking to an old mate and Harry was talking to George. She quicly snuck out the shop and went to a store across from them. She had placed an order for Harry's gift and then gifts for Celes and Lee. It had came in today and she desperately want to get them today. After paying for them she sent them home and put cloaking spells on them. She went back to WWW and walked around looking at some of the love potions.

Celes walked over to Harry and George and hugged George tightly as she always did. "Hey Georgie." she said into his chest.

"Hey Celly." he said and she pulled back wrinkling her nose at the childhood nickname but he just laughed.

"I think I have everything, we just need a large basket and we are good." she said to Harry stood on her toes kissing him.

"Alright." Harry said looking at George who was already bustling off to get one for them.

Celes looped her arms around his neck and kissed him again deeper. "This is nice." she said.

Lee came up behind her and sandwiched her between him and Harry. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind having fun with you this way. What about you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm game." he said looking down at Celes with a grin.

"Oh a Celes sandwich." she giggled wiggling for both of them.

Lee moaned as he tilted her head up and kissed her. "Yes, a Celes sandwich is good. She even taste just as good."

Harry gave a groan and smiled. "That she does." he said and dipped down kissing her neck.

"Oy, there are children in this shop." George said coming back with the biggest Orange and purple basket Celes had ever seen. She blushed and hid her face in Harry's chest.

Lee chuckled, "Sorry, mate." he told him as he stroked Celes' hair.

Harry gave a little smile and kissed Celes' head and pulled away to take the basket. "That'll be more than big enough." he said to George.

George laughed. "You four are like a force of sexual energy. Wherever you go, explicit sexual acts follow." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we do that. Its our energy." Harry said looking around at some of the older couples in the shop. They were all kissing and touching.

Roman came up behind Harry and slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and tweaked his pierced nipples. "But its fun too." she teased. "Hi Georgie!"

"Roree." he said to her with a wink. "You are all just bad. Go take your things and go before you turn my shop into a brothel." he said.

Celes blushed deeper. "We should go." she said pressing her back into Lee's chest.

Roman walked over to George and hugged him tightly, "Are you kicking us out? This is discrimination against… sexuality… or something."

Lee laughed as he held Celes tighter. "I don't think its discrimination against sexuality."

Harry pulled Roman back to him with a little smile. "Yeah…" he said.

George just laughed at the four of them. "My wife is going to get home from her game tonight and jump me!" he said shaking his head and then gave a little wink. "Not that I mind."

Celes widened her eyes. "Okay, now we have to go, Georgie's talking about his sex life!" she said laughing.

"Oh, thats nothing you should have heard him when he was helping me with the protection charm." she teased.

Celes covered her ear. "La la la, I'm not listening. Ewe, don't want to hear about my brothers sex life, thanks." she said and blushed when she realized what she said and then just shook her head. He was her brother, she was the Weasleys adopted daughter after all.

Harry chuckled at her and shook his head. "Do we need anything else from the Alley today?" he asked.

"Nope, got everything I needed." Roman told them.

Lee shook his head, "I pretty much got everything too."

"Me too." Celes said in her chipper morning voice to make Roman cringe.

"Evil woman." she grumbled.

"You love me." she said and left Lee's arms so she could hug George again. "Bye, you should come for dinner sometime soon." she said to him.

"I'd like that." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, our guest usually don't last longer than dessert before they are leaving… with hot looks at each other." Roman teased as she hugged him tightly.

Harry chuckled. "They technically still have a room in our house they wouldn't even have to leave." he said winking.

Celes shivered. "No… just no more talk about Georgie having sex." she said and started for the door.

Lee laughed as he followed her, "See you around, mate."

Roman laughed as she followed suit.

Harry followed the three of them and when they were out in the Alley again he rushed forward and scooped up Roman and kissed her neck. "You smell good today."

"Apparently I smell good every day. You all say I smell good. I don't even put on perfume." she complained.

Celes smiled. "Thats all you baby girl." she said with a little smile at her.

"I agree with Celes on that." Harry said kissing her this time on the lips.

Lee moaned as he watched her. "Our Roman is a drug." He looked down at Celes and kissed her. "So is Celes."

Roman laughed, "Now that I can agree. Celes is intoxicating. I just want her all the time some days." She said as she reached out for her and kissed her. She moaned and then looked at Lee and Harry. She sighed as he just laid limp in Harry's arms. "All of you are so intoxicating."

Celes laughed. "I can't be that intoxicating I smell like soap and shampoo…" she said with a giggle.

"Oh you are, Sexy, you are." Harry said leaning down and kissing Roman's neck.

Lee scooped Celes up and breathed her in. "I like your scent too."

Roman laughed and she pushed Harry's face away. "Celes, smells good too. Celes, smells good too." She chanted.

Celes laughed and looked up at Lee and then around at them. "Lets go home." she said giving a little secret smile, she reached up and kissed the corners of Lee's mouth.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Lets!" he said.

Lee apperated them home and walked through the door of the house.

Roman tried to jump out of Harry's arms. "Hey, I have another idea!" she declared.

Celes was trying to get out of Lee's arms with no luck. "Oh yeah what's that?" she asked squealing a little.

Roman squealed as she swatted at Harry's wandering hands. "You keep this up and I just may have to take you to the training room and wrestle you." She challenged.

Harry grinned. "Okay, see you two later." he said and strided off with her in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and to the training room opened the door and then shut it with his foot went over to one of the mats and dropped down with her under him and smiled.

"This wasn't the idea I wanted to tell Celes." She told him as she flipped him off her and grinned. She quickly got away from him and crouched down and giggled. "You are going down!"

Harry rose up into his own crouched position and grinned. "Bring it on." he said to her.

She giggled as he rushed him and knocked him over. "I got ya!"

Harry laughed and bear hugged her close to him. "Did you really get me?" he asked her and nipped at her lips.

She laughed and pulled away. She squirmed around until she was on top. "Ha! Pinned ya."

Harry gave a growl and lifted her hips and brought her down on her back with a grin.

She rolled and pushed him back down when she was on top again. "Pinned ya, again."

Harry laughed up at her and grabbed her hips. "God, you're hot." he said and reached up with one of his hands her brought her head down and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed him back. She moaned as she laid on him. "You're not bad yourself." she told him. She smiled down at him and then crawled off him. "One more time!"

Harry gave a little moan and grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him pinning her under him by her arms and legs.

"Cheater! I wasn't even ready." She laughed. "Disqualified, penalty of no touching the ring between my legs."

"Oh ho, ho." Harry said and kissed her. "Well I don't see that can work, your enemies don't wait for you to be ready." he winked.

"They don't have to wait but you do. Its an unwritten rule." She said as he raised her chin defiantly.

"An unwritten rule? You little nymph." he said and kissed her again enjoying her taste.

She moaned and wiggled her body under him. She bit her lip and rubbed her hip against his. She then used her magic and pushed him off. "I win again." She said as he crawled on top of him and smiled down at him.

"No magic…" he moaned. He sat up and pushed her up and then pulled her back to him squeezing her a little.

She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed his head into her breast and rubbed them against his face. She laughed as she got out of his hold and crawled away. "How about that?"

Harry moaned. "Oh God woman, I have missed this… " he said crawling after her and grabbing for her ankle again.

She smiled and tucked her feet into her and rolled away in a ball. She was facing him on her hands and knees. "You got to do better than that." she teased.

Harry got up on his knees and dove for her grabbed at her as she went up to avoid him and got a grip on her for a few minutes before she wriggled free. He growled and grabbed at her again dragging her back to him and pressing against her back with his front running his hand down her belly.

She shivered as she wiggled her butt against his crotch. She moaned as she lowered the upper part of her body to the ground. "My favorite," she teased as she looked over her shoulder at him. She bit her lip and rolled in his arms so that she was looking at him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled him to his back. "Pinned ya, yet again." She leaned down and kissed him. She flipped over him and crawled away.

Harry moaned again and followed her. "No more wrestling." he growled grabbing for her. He didn't quite get a good enough grip and tried to get her again and then managed it, pulling her closer to him and nipping up her back as he stood on all fours above her while she laid on her stomach.

She laughed and shivered. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Am I to submit, Lion?"

Harry growled and pulled some of her hair aside and kissed then sucked on her neck a little. "Yes, my lioness." he growled against her neck.

She squealed and pulled away a little she waved her hand and their cloths vanished. "Then I shall submit, but let the record show, I won."

He moaned and pulled her up on all fours and rose to his knees kissing the small of her back and then nodded. "Alright, this time…" he moaned and stood back up on his knees entering her from behind slowly while he gripped her hips pulling her back.

She moaned as she rotated her hips onto him. She loved the way he felt. She loved the way he played with her and obliged her. Whatever she wanted he did and she loved it. She arched her back and spread her legs more as she rocked back onto him again.

Harry moaned and thrust into her slowly pulling her hips every time he did. He loved how she felt around him, he loved how he felt when he was with her. Like they could play for hours. He moaned again and drug his hand down her back lightly with his finger tips. He then reached his hand around and leaned over her a little and touched her clit with his finger.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head down to look under her. She shivered and moaned louder. "No… touching… remember?" she moaned.

"Not… touching… the ring." he panted as he quickened his pace. "Dear Merlin!" he gasped.

She moaned louder and shuddered as she rocked harder and faster against him. She lowered her upper body and started to scream into her arms. She rotated her hips with everytime he rubbed her clit. "Oh… GOD!" she screamed. "Harry… more!"

Harry started to pound into her and quickened his finger on her clit. He kissed whatever part of her he could reach. He growled with each thrust, and as it was everytime he started to lose his grip on reality.

Roman dug her nails into the mat as she screamed out her moans. She felt wild everytime he growled. It shot shivers of excitement down her spin. Her juices leaked down her thighs as she started to shiver with the upcoming orgasm what was going to take her. She leaned her hand down over his, and made him rub harder and faster of her clit.

Harry gave a loud roar but didnt come yet, he felt her hand and it only encouraged him to pound harder and rub faster. He wanted to feel her wild, he wanted to be wild. He looked up and caught sight of them in the mirror and gave a smile. "Look." he panted to her as he kept up pace controlling his own climax and went back to growling with each thrust.

Roman looked up into the mirror and took them in. Her hair looked wild, her mouth was open as she panted. He looked at Harry and saw his wild need, the way he growled, he touched her. She screamed out as he climax took her and her juices gushed out. she shook as her lower body collapse onto the ground.

Harry saw her climaxing in the mirror and lost it and roared in his own climax thrusting deeper as he came filling her gush around him. He shivered and fell back a little and then right next to her and he kissed her on the forehead and licked the salt on his lips from her sweat off. "Even sweating you still taste good." he panted at her.

She moaned as she shook and breathed heavily. "God… I love mirrors." she bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes. "You look like a lion… a lion on a mission to please." She shivered again.

Harry reached out and pulled her close to him. "I was a lion, and you were the lioness I aimed to please." he said and kissed her lips and then her closed eyes.

She moaned as she wrapped her arm and leg around him. She looked up into his green eyes and moaned again. "I want you again."

Harry moaned at her words and entered her ready to go again as well. "Okay." he panted and thrust into her slowly kissing her shoulder.

She moaned as she tilted her head back and pressed herself against him. She shivered and ran her hands through his hair. She loved the way it felt so soft. "My puppy and his leg kicking." she giggled as she massaged his head.

Harry moaned and dipped down kissing the top of her breast and then sucked lightly there. He kissed back up her neck and sucked lightly there too and then captured her lips moaned as she spread her fingers out in his hair. He thrust into her deeper, the angle perfect for hitting her g spot.

She gasped as he moaned. She pulled on his hair every time he hit her spot. "Oh… oh… oh…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. She thrust against him and pulled him closer. Het toes started to curl as she pulled her knee up higher onto his waist to get closer to him.

Harry growled again. He started to thrust into her deeper and harder feeling another climax coming on. He kissed Roman and then sucked on her lower lip and then nipped it with his teeth pulling on it a little.

She moaned loudly as she looked at him. Her whole body started to shake as her climax threatened to take her over. "Harry!" she screamed as took her over. She clung to him and shook against him.

Harry came moaning Roman's name at the same instant she screamed his and pressed harder into her feeling her tighten and loosen around him in her orgasm. He moaned and kissed her neck shaking as he held her close as he could get her.

She continued to rub his head as she sighed held him. She moaned as she jerked a little more then calmed down. She giggled and bit her lower lip as she look up at him.

Harry gave a little laugh and leaned down and kissed her. "How the hell do we keep going?" he panted.

She moaned and rubbed her nose against his. "I don't know. You guys must be made of magic." she teased. "I can't stop getting enough of you." She kissed him. "Then when I'm with Celes, I can't get enough of her. Then when I'm with Lee, I can't get enough of him." she rubbed her nose against his and brushed her lips against his. "I just have need to rub against all of you. I love the way you all feel against me."

Harry chuckled. "I feel the same way about you and Celes. Although for some reason Celes does something to me and I just pass out…" he laughed. "Shes like knock out serum." he laughed and kissed her lips closing his eyes. "We should pick another room… get our number up again."

Roman giggled and kissed him. "You know what I want to do?"

"What's that, Roman. I'll do anything." he asked her.

She smiled at him. "I want to go to our room. Lay blankets on the little patio and have you make love to me in our garden. Then when we are done I want you to snuggle close to me so I won't get cold."

"You got it." Harry said standing and bringing her with him and appreciating them to their room. He winked and set her down on the bed and grabbing blankets and going over and throwing open the doors he spread them out quickly when back for Roman and brought her over to the little pallet he built and got under the blankets pulling her close kissing her neck. "Oh lets warm up again."

She giggled as she pressed closely to him. "Oh, yes." she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed down his chin to his neck. She scraped her teeth against his adams apple and licked it.

Harry gave a loud moan. "Shit… thats…" he said and leaned down kissing her already swollen lips. "I love when your lips are swollen because I sucked on them." he moaned and then sucked on her lower lip again.

She chuckled and kissed him back. Her hands slid down to his nipples. They were now her favorite part of him. She rolled her thumbed over them and gently pulled. She pressed her own breast against him and moaned as her own nipples grew harder. "God, this is so erotic."

Harry moaned and shivered. He kissed her and then down her neck and then went down and took one of her taunt nipples into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue over her nipple. He pulled away and came back up from under the blanket kissing her again. "Command me what you wish of me my Lioness." Harry muttered into her ear.

Roman moaned and shivered at his words. "I want your fingers in me." she whispered. she rolled her hips for him to touch her. "Please."

Harry trailed a hand down her and entered her with two fingers moaning at how hot and wet she was. "Oh God, you are so wet." he muttered and started to use his fingers to thrust into her.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm always ready for you guys." She moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She arched her back and kissed him. She nipped his chin and his neck. She kissed up to his earlobe and then suck on it. "Always."

Harry moaned and kissed her neck and gave another little suck. "What now…" he moaned against her neck and kissed it again.

She moaned again. "Make me come and use me as you please." she shivered and she kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to taste him, to feel him, to hear him.

Harry growled removed his fingers rolled Roman over on her back picked up her legs and thrust into her holding her tightly in that position and began to pound into her working himself close to climax pulling her to him with little growls.

Roman started to scream her moans out as she tried to thrust against him. She rolled onto her head as she clawed onto the blanket. She "Oh GOD!" she screamed she slid her hand down her body and touched her clit. She rubbed it as fast as Harry was pounding into her.

Harry gave a grunt when he saw her touch herself. He loved when she touched herself it drove him over the edge like no other thing in the world. "Jesus, Ro… I'm going to… Oh God." he panted as his climax started.

She screamed out her orgasm as she felt more of her juices flow out of her. She shook as she felt him climax in her.

Harry yelled against her neck as he pushed into her coming hard. "Dear God!" he said loudly shaking and collapsing on top of her.

Roman wrapped herself around him and tried to control her breathing. She shook under him and chuckled. "That… was… good… brilliant." she moaned as she turned to the side of his face and pulled on his ear lobe with her teeth.

Harry groaned and sort of fell down next to her. He looked at her neck and laughed. "Ha, I left hickeys." he said kissing one of them. "They look hot." he murmured.

She chuckled and shivered. "Are you trying to turn me into a leopard?" She closed her eyes as she pressed closer to him.

Harry gave a large yawn and snuggled closer to her. "Maybe." he said closing his own eyes and taking in her scent. "You still smell so good."

She chuckled as she snuggled down into the blankets and pressed against him. She moaned in pleasure. "We should sleep for a bit." she yawned.

"Mmm few hours tops." he said drifting into sleep.

She tucked her self under him and then fell asleep herself.

Celes watched Harry and Roman go pouting a little wanting to know Roman's idea. She looked back at Lee with a blush. "Hi." she whispered suddenly shy.

Lee smiled down at her and scooped her up. He whistled as he carried her to the stairs and climbed them two at a time.

Celes held onto him and started to hum with his whistling. She really liked how she felt in his arms but she felt shy. Her stomach filled with butterflies. "Bloody hell, its only been seven days." she muttered to herself.

"Seven _long_ days." Lee told him and kissed her nose. "It felt like a lifetime. I need to remind you how it feels to be with me. I'm pretty sure Harry and Ro are going to make up for lost time too." he whistled again as he climbed the stairs to their room.

Celes wiggled. "Oh… I look forward to this. I love this part. It always feels like a lifetime when we are all apart for too long." she sighed and kissed his chin.

He chuckled as he opened the door and closed it with his foot. He placed her on the bed and crawled up her body. "I love this part too."

Celes grabbed his head as he came up her body and rubbed it a little sticking her chest out and bringing his face down a bit. "Mmm, what are you going to do first?" she moaned.

Laughed against her breast and rubbed his head face against them. He smiled down at her as he laid on her. "Well, I was thinking of maybe running you a hot bath with your favorite bath salts, molesting you while I clean you then, pull you out and molest you again as I dry you and then have my with you. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect." she moaned. "Take me away, Lee."

He picked her up and took her to their bathroom he started the water and poured in her bath salts then turned to her. He cupped her face and kissed her. As he kissed her he unbuttoned her jeans and zipper. He smiled at her as he pulled off the green sweater. He slid his hands inside her jeans and ran then down her legs and she pushed down her jeans.

Celes shivered as she watched him undress her. She felt so sexy, he was touching her while he did it. "This is so… sexy… I…"

He licked up her leg until he got to her core then he tasted her and moaned. "What were you saying?" he teased as he licked her again.

She gripped his head to stay standing. "S… so hot." she moaned.

He chuckled as he kissed her body and paused at her breast. He kissed each of them then suckled on each of her nibbles. He used his lips to pull on them and his tongue to tease them.

Celes shuddered gripping his shoulders tightly. "Oh God, I love you Lee." she moaned dropping her head back.

"I love you too, Celes." he said against her skin and kissed her collar bone. She kissed up her exposed neck and chin. He tilted her head forwards and kissed her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her ring. "God, this never gets old." he said as he kissed her again. He loved her piercing.

"I'm so glad I got it." she sighed and she bit her lip smiling at him.

He kissed her again. He turned off the water and then picked her up. He placed into the tub and kissed her again. "Hot enough?"

Celes let out a little moan. "In more than one way." she sighed and looked at him.

"Tell me what you did on your little vacation from us." He told her as he reached for a wash cloth and soap. He soaped the cloth and started to gently rub at her neck.

Celes dropped her head down. "Mostly stayed in, but we went and saw the family a few times. Spent time with Damon and the twins. I read a lot of book… always researching… and I worried." she sighed.

"Of course you did." he told her as he slid the cloth down her arms.

"Im glad you worked things out… " she sighed her eyes closed.

Lee smiled down at her. "So am I." He told her as he slid the cloth down to her breast and tweaked her nipples. "We had to work on getting back into sync. She wants to show you and Harry what we did." he whispered as he moved to the other breast and tweaked that nipple too.

"Re… really?" she stammered. "W-what did you… do?"

"Its a surprise." he told her as his hand slid down to her belly button and then lower to her core. "You will enjoy it." he slid the rough cloth against her clit.

Celes gave a little mewing moan. "W… will I? I c-cant wait." she said leaned back and spreaded her legs.

He smiled as he watched her closely. He did it again and then slid his fingers into her. He pumped them into her. "She even picked out the costumes too."

"C-costumes? You… you doing a circus… act?" she asked not able to laugh because she moaned again.

He chuckled as he stopped and slid the cloth down her legs to her feet. "No circus act. You know, Ro. She likes to put on a show."

Celes opened her eyes and sighed a little frustrated. "I do? Are you… singing. I like when you two sing." she said and dropped her head back on the side of the bathtub closing her eyes.

"No, we aren't singing this time." He watched her. "I wouldn't mind singing a duet with her but she seems to be a little shy about singing in public. I think the only reason she is going to perform this is because I'll be with her." He smiled at Celes. "When will we sing our song?"

Celes smiled at that. "Maybe next open mic… I don't care. I could sing with you for days." she sighed.

"No sleeping." he told her as he pulled her out the tub. "I'm not done molesting you." he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He rubbed at her shoulder her back and cupped her breast.

Celes moaned and arched into him. "I… want to…" she trailed off feeling herself shiver with desire.

Lee rubbed down her flat belly, "You want to what?" he asked as he rubbed the towel between her legs and rubbed against her clit.

"To… to… sing another song to… you all…" she moaned out.

He dropped the towel and slid his fingers into her. "At open mic night or just us?" he asked as he slowly worked her core.

"J-just us… I'm go-going to take… the time to… to l-learn the p...p...piano f-for it." she stammered.

"Mmm, that sounds nice." he told her. "You know what I want to do?" he asked still working her core ever so slowly.

Celes bit her lip gripping him. She shook her head. "W-what?" she asked.

"I want all of us to sing a song. I just can't find a song yet. I have a few but I'm not sure." he stepped closer to her and then pulled his fingers out. "I enjoy all of singing at the same time. We create this magic I know that has people hooked to us."

"W-we sort of do, don't we?" she asked recovering a little her heart still racing. She touched his chest lightly with her fingers. "I have a song I want Harry and I to sing to Roman and you sometime too." she sighed. "I want the four of us to go to that pub too."

"We will have to do that real soon." he told her as he scooped her up and took her to their bed. He set her down as he pulled off his shirt and stripped out of his pants. He slid into the bed next to her and kissed her. His hand cupped her breast as he kissed down her neck.

Celes dropped her head back. "That will be so… nice." she moaned. "So nice."

He moaned against her as he slowly climbed on her and slid into her. He moaned louder at her feel. He lifted her knees to his waist and thrust harder into her.

Celes gave a little moan and rolled her hips a little. She reached up with her hand and touched his chest with her fingertips. "Oh…" she gasped.

Lee leaned down and kissed her as he continued to pump in and out of her. "God, I missed you, minx!" he growled.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I missed you too. God!" she tried to arch her back and couldn't because of the way he held her.

He kissed down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed her lips and nipped at them. He wrapped his arms around her waist to her butt and thrust harder into her as he pulled her into him.

Celes let out a gasping moan. She responded to him by finally getting to arch her back. "Oh God, Lee!" she said loudly throwing her head back.

He moaned and grunted with every thrust. "Celes…" he moaned into her ear. He felt his climax reach for him and he sped up.

Celes started to moan his name with each time he thrust into her. She was close to her climax now and looked up at him still repeating his name. She timidly reached out in their connection to try it out and gasped in the middle of saying his name and her eyes filled with tears as she felt the outpour of love.

Lee felt her timidly connect with him. He connected stronger to her. She didn't want her to be timid or scared to connect with him. He smiled down at her. " _All the time."_ he told her as he moaned. He kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

Celes smiled at him and felt her climax approach. " _I… do you feel it?"_ she asked him through the connection moaning louder as she felt it hit her.

" _I do. God I do!"_ he growled and kissed her as he pumped into her and felt her climax. They shared each other cries and he collapsed on her. He panted as he kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and shook as she smiled. "If i could kiss you Id never let go." she panted and sang at the same time giving a little laugh. "That was amazing… you made me stutter…"

He chuckled as he leaned up and looked down at her. He kissed her nose and lips. "I like when I make you stutter."

"I… do too." she sighed and wrinkled her nose with a smile.

He gave a little moan as he enjoy the feel over her. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his side and played with her hair. He wanted to say something but he had nothing to say. It was nice for a change.

Celes looked into his eyes and sighed. She really wanted to just stay like this for the rest of the day. Staring into Lee's eyes and daydreaming and then her eyes shot wide. "I have to pee." she said and jumped off the bed dodging into the bathroom with a little sigh.

Lee gave a little chuckle as he folded his arms under his head. "Is this a new development?" he asked her. "Of have you been drinking a lot?"

Celes giggled and came back in. "It started about four days after Harry, Damon, and I took off." she shrugged. "I'm not worried about it." she said crawling back into bed with him and draping herself over him.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "So will it be Professor, Potter, Diggory, McTaggert, or Jordan?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "I haven't decided." she looked up at Lee. "I haven't married Roman yet, I asked her a few days ago if she would."

"Oh, really? I assume she said yes." he smiled at her. "So being married to her through me isn't enough?"

Celes gave him a smile. "Its not that, I just… when we lived together that summer after fifth year we became this little family. Alaric, Roman and I. It was… good. And I wanted to marry her then… I never told her but I did. So now I want to, and you know what I can." she said and kissed his chin.

He smiled down at her, "Whatever makes you happy." he told her. "Whatever makes both of you happy, I'm okay with." He smiled wider. "I would ask if both of you are going to wear dresses but I know Roman. She is going to want to wear a suit. God, she looks hot in mens clothes and I'm not even attracted to men. But if she was one, I do her."

"I love her in mens clothes. She makes me feel like the only girl in the world when she does that. I love her for that." she said and kissed his chest.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair. "I love that she makes you feel that way. That was always Roman. She never really cared for the spotlight. She didn't want it she rather stand back and allow others to have it. So when it comes to all of us she don't care just as long as we are happy. Especially you. It must be hard living with two women that demand the spotlight… lots of fights I imagine."

Celes smiled. "Must be, I like it but I don't demand it. Its nice but I'm okay with it either way." she said with a little shrug loving how his fingers felt in her hair. It was so long now.

"I know," he told her. "Aunt B said she wants to train you on something different when you got back." he told her.

"Why? I have barely any gypsy magic in my blood at all… I think its there to connect me to this whole… thing." she sighed. "I probably couldn't cast an anything spell using that magic."

He shrugged. "Maybe she will have you train with Ro. Maybe she enhances it more so that you can." He looked down at her. "Ro is used to the whole emotion thing so she is pretty strong in helping connect."

Celes nodded. "Roman helps me stay level. I used to be such an emotional wreck back in school. It was like everything hit me harder… nowadays its not so bad… when Blaise cheated on me… I went straight to Roman…"

He chuckled, "I remember that. She beat the crap out of him then turned around and told your brother and then defended him to Snape… Yeah she was pissed."

"I was too, and hurt. I didn't love him or anything but it still stung." she said softly.

"I know… I could tell." he turned so that he was facing her and he ran the back of her hand down her arm to her side. "Now look at you. All grown, with children, married to two husbands, going to marry your wife. I think life is good."

"You know, it really, really is. I remember thinking how hard it was at the time but now that we are all here in this place it doesn't seem like it ever was. I have all the things I ever wanted. Got my boys, got my lady… got my babies." she sighed and closed her eyes. "Finally don't feel guilty every time I think…"

"Finally feel loved and love to love." he teased. He closed his own eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "Life is good."

"Mmm, yes it is Lee Jordan. The first boy I slept with that I really loved." she sighed and nodded off.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and then slipped out the bed. Although he wanted to stay he a guest and he couldn't just ignore her. He had to make sure everyone was fed and taken care of. He had reached out to Roman and Harry and they were already sleeping. He smiled as he pulled on his jeans and a shirt. After making sure Celes was comfortable he left and went down stairs. He whistled as he walked into the kitchen. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked Damon.

Damon was standing with the big tub of icecream and a spoon halfway to his mouth. "Uh… eating?" he asked as at the ice cream. '

"Put it back. I'll start cooking."

"But I'm fine with just ice cream."

"Back, now."

Damon grumbled as he closed the ice cream lid and crawled onto a stool. "I want mashed potatoes, corn, and meatloaf." He demanded.

Lee thought about it as he nodded, "I can do that."

"Awesome!" he sang. "The twins are sleeping so I'm a free agent right now."

"You are doing an excellent job with them." Lee told him as he started to prepare the meatloaf. "They seem to really like you too."

"Is that jealous I hear? I told you I was good with the ladies. No matter what age. Kids too." Damon teased.

"Oh, please. Kids like me too." Lee told him.

"Yeah, the like when you are far away."

"You little brat!"

"Yeah, I'm a ladies man, its okay. You can tell me I am."

Lee laughed as he finished preparing the meatloaf and placed it in the oven. "You are a brat that like to give me a hard time."

"Well someone has to." he told him as he gave him a face that said 'duh'. Damon looked up as Celes walked in. "Mum!" he called then paused when he saw Aunt B with her. He quickly hissed and jumped over the island to Lee and hid behind him.

Celes came over to him as Aunt B sat down. "Come on Little Prince, she won't hurt you. We wont let her." she said to him coaxing him out."

"I promised I'd try." Aunt B said to him with a little smile.

Damon nodded as he took Celes' hand and allowed her to walk him over to her.

"Aunt B, this is Damon. Damon this is Aunt B." Celes said.

Aunt B looked at him and still had a small smile on her face. "Hello. Your eyes are very off putting." she remarked with a little laugh.

He debated on how he should take that comment. He could insult her with a snide comment or just state something weird too. "You wear too many scarves." he told her with a small smile of his own.

"Awe, I've been told that before." she laughed a little more. "It is good to meet you."

"You really think so? You don't even know me?" he said as he crawled on to the stool next to her. He stood on in it and looked into her face as if he was trying to memorize it. "Why do you wear so many scarves, and you have so many dangling things… Don't you own jeans? Its cold outside. Do you change out each scarfe every day or re-ware them? And if you re-ware them do you wash them at least?" He asked all at once.

"Damon, slow down." Celes said with a laugh sitting down.

Lee chuckled, "You will have to forgive him. He has been eating ice cream."

"Its alright, I wear most of them because they mean something. Yes I change them out daily and yes I wash them. I don't wear jeans because I just… dont I dont know why. The dangly things as you call them are how I enhance my magic." she answered all his questions. "How did you get separated from Roman, why do you have black eyes?" she asked him in return showing just as much curiosity about him.

He smiled at her. "Roman had to die in order for me to detach from her. And I have black eyes because I don't have a soul."

"You dont have a soul, but the way you are with Celes… you care for her." Aunt B said looking a little confused.

"I share Roman's soul. I'm an extention of her soul. So I feel everything she feels. As for Celes. She is my Saving Grace. She is the one that can save me. If I were to hurt her I would be hurting myself. Besides, she is teaching me to love… everyone is."

Celes brought her hand up and rubbed Damon on the back of his head and smiled.

"That is fascinating. You are so… fascinating." Aunt B said with a little smile.

"You hear that Daddy Lee. Not only am I a ladies man, I'm _fascinating_." he stuck out his tongue and sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. That won't last long. She will see how annoying you really are." Lee told him as he cut up potatoes.

Celes gave a little laugh and sighed. "Im hungry, can I have something to tide me over?" she asked Lee.

"Oh! Me too!" Damon said as he stood on his chair. "Can we have more ice cream?"

"Oh with cut up strawberries and whipped cream I made the other day." Celes said to Lee with a grin.

"Do you all have a sweet tooth in this house?" Aunt B asked.

"No," Lee told Celes and Damon. "You two can have fruit or half a sandwich. No sweets. Especially you." He pointed at Damon.

Damon pouted as he grumbled.

"Roman usually has the sweet tooth and because of that so does Damon… Celes bakes when she is upset or when Roman somehow bribes her into doing so. Harry likes to give into Roman. Celes and I usually monitor her sweet intake but… its kind of hard now a days."

Celes nodded. "I don't usually want sweets… I make them but I don't want them most of the time. I'm just…" she trailed off and shook her head with a smile. "Rambling."

"Well, I think its nice. You all seem to share a lot of similarities it must make this easier." Aunt B said softly to Lee.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Roman walked into the kitchen wrapped in her robe and in a throw blanket. She looked as if she just woke. She pulled open the freezer and pulled out the ice cream.

"Why do she get to have some and I can't?" Damon complained.

"Oy, me too!" Celes said sliding off the stool and kissing Roman on the cheek and then getting into the fridge for the strawberries and whipped cream.

Damon jumped to one of the counters and pulled out three spoons. "Chow time!" he announced. As they all gathered around the ice cream.

Lee reached in the middle of them and pulled away the ice cream. "I said no sweets." he told them.

"Hey!" Roman complained. "You didn't tell me nothing!"

"Well I'm telling you now." He said as he put it away. He grabbed the whipped cream and put that away too. He looked into the refrigerator and pulled out lunch meat, mayo, mustard, and then the bread. "Each of you make a sandwich."

Celes actually felt tears fill her eyes. She sighed and made a sandwhich for herself and then sat down glaring at it like she was a small child.

"That is what I mean right there." Aunt B laughed.

Lee smiled at Celes and Roman. "It does make it easier. They act the same but at the same time they are different.

Roman pouted as she pushed the sandwich stuff away. "Butt monkey." she muttered.

Damon did the same thing. "Can't do nothing around here."

"Except Damon acts just like Roman when she was little so I'm prepared for him."

"Oh, whatever, you think you are but you aren't." he paused as he listened for something. "Oh, got to go. Twins are up." He jumped off the stool and took off out the kitchen.

"The twins? Does he have children?" Aunt B asked.

Celes shook her head. "They're my twins, he's taken a shine to them and its good to see him bond with them. He learning a new kind of love with them."

Roman bit her lower lip as she quietly slid off her stool and walked over to the freezer.

"Oh, that freezer, Ro, and I promise you that you will be locked out of Celes' room, Harry's room, the dance studio, and the training room." Lee told her as he put the potatoes to boil.

Roman pouted as she went back to her seat. "Why does he have to be so… mean? He knows I like sweets more after sex."

Celes gave a little smiled pushing her sandwich away. "Im not hungry anymore." she said softly sliding off her stool. "Im going back to bed." she kissed Roman and then Lee and smiled at Aunt B.

Lee watched her. "I'll come get you when dinner is done. You need to eat something." he told her as his eyes softened. "Something solid."

Celes nodded and kissed him again. She walked out of the kitchen, and headed back to their room. When she got there she dropped her robe crawled into the bed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

Aunt B smiled at Lee. "You're like… the Papa." she laughed. "Its nice. Are you like this with all your children too?"

"Yes he is." Roman told her. "Lee and Celes is mama and papa Bear. While me and Harry are the Lion and Lioness. They take care of us and we protect everyone."

"I'm glad I get to see this, be apart of it a little." Aunt B said with a smile to Lee and Roman.

Roman nodded then she apparated to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream.

"Roman!"

"Bye." She apparated to Celes and hopped in place. "We got ice cream. We got ice cream. We got ice cream today. Hey hey!" Roman sang and she hopped over to her. "Damn, I forgot the spoons."

Celes sat up and grinned. "We can use… other things to eat it." she said crawling out of the bed and grabbing her robe and took Roman's hand and apperated them to their bedroom. "I _really_ want ice cream… what the hell?" she moaned and kissed Roman.

Roman laughed as she hoped on the bed with her knees. "He said he would lock me out of the rooms but I figured if I really want you and Harry we can use the other rooms." She sighed as she pulled off the lid and dug her fingers into the ice cream. She gave a little squeal of delight as they both ate it.

The next few days went by pretty fast and now it was Christmas. Roman slipped out of bed and grabbed the gifts she was planning it give out. She pulled on her robe and skipped down to the kitchen where everyone sat and talked.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted.

Celes turned with a large grin of her own. "Happy Christmas, Baby girl!" she said back to her in a chipper voice.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said, he was sitting next to Celes his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Happy Christmas, butterfly." Lee told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Roman gave him a box and then she kissed Celes' cheek and gave her a bigger box. She stood next to Harry and kissed him. "I'll give you your gift later." She told him.

Lee opened his box and pulled out a book. He smiled at her. "Its an old journal."

"They are a mixture of my mom's dishes she use to make us. So there is a mixture od New Mexican food and Hawaiian food. I of course took the liberty of marketing the ones I like."

He laughed. "Thank you." He told her.

Celes smiled taking out her own gifts, all just little boxes she handed them around. Then she watched as Harry opened his and pulled out a Golden Snitch. She grinned when he saw which one it was. "How'd you get this?"

"Hagrid had it, he sent it a few months back and I decided to give it to you…" Celes said and kissed him. "Happy Christmas."

Lee and Roman opened their gifts. Roman smiled down at her. "Celes." They both said.

"They're bonding bracelets, they share a design that is similar that intertwines in on itself signifying unity. I got them for you a few weeks ago. If you look on the inside of each of yours it says the name of your mate. Now all you have to do is look at those bracelets and know that bond it there and its never going anywhere." She stood and took the boxes slipping them onto each of their wrists and closed her eyes holding her hands over them. They glowed for a minute and then she pulled her hands. "Always and Forever you two." she said to them and kissed both their hands. She turned to Roman. "I have something else for you but its not really a christmas gift." She turned back to her own big box and opened it looking down into it. "Roman…" she trailed off looking back up at her.

"When we were in Old Town I noticed you kept touching that particular coat. It was you size, so I got it."

Celes pulled it out of the box and smiled pressing it to her chest. "I love it. Thank you!" she said and kissed Roman. "So is the brood coming over here today then? Itll be the first time they meet your Aunt." she asked looking at Lee.

"Oh God, Ron will flip." Harry groaned.

Roman laughed. "You might want to send an owl." She told him.

Lee smiled. "Like always."

"Hey," Ro shook Harry's shoulder. "Where's our gifts?"

Harry grinned and got out a basket and slid it across to Lee. "Yeah, you know what that is mate." he said with a wink and handed Roman a medium box and then handed Celes the same sized box. Celes smiled down at it and opened it and gasped. "Oh my God, how did you get this book? Ive been looking for it for months!" she exclaimed pulling out the leatherboud volume. You've been hiding them from me, they wouldn't sell one to me at Flourish and Blotts!" she exclaimed looking down at the book. "Harry Potter, and Voldemort, the story of how it went." she bounced. "Oh I cant wait to read it and make fun of you!"

"You will have to read them to me too." Roman laughed.

Lee smiled as he looked through his basket muttering to himself as if he was making plans. Every now and then he sent Celes and Roman hot looks.

Roman opened her box and looked into the box. "Harry," she smiled at him.

"Its just a journal full of ideas i've had for Rolesque when someone does a number or I come up with something. I've been keeping it since you opened the doors. Some of them you've actually done… but" Harry shrugged.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love it. The horny mind of Harry Potter." She teased as she flipped through the journal.

"Oh, shit!" Lee growled as she turned off burners. "I got so caught up in my gift I started to burn the food."

Celes got up and went over to try to help salvage the food with a little laugh. "The basket distract you Lee?" she teased.

Harry chuckled. "Theres some ideas in there for new waitress uniforms too… and some improvements to the bar." he said and kissed the side of Roman's head as she looked.

Lee kissed the top of Celes' head. You will have to wait for your gift." He told her. "You too, Ro." He handed Harry a small ring box. "Its not a ring." He told him.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Awe, I thought you were going to ask for my hand." he said as he opened the box.

"No but you can have a golden key." He told him. "One goes to our room the other goes to something else. You'll know it when you see it."

Harry nodded. "Okay… cryptic… I like it." he said and shook his head. "Thanks mate."

Celes frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we have something like pancakes, or crepes, or french toast for breakfast. I want an excuse to smother something in syrup… Im feeling very… Roman like today." she asked bouncing on her toes and grinning at them all.

"You can smother me in syrup. I dont mind." Roman wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "I'll make pancakes."

Celes' eyes got bigger. "Oh lets do that… but first I… have to pee." she said and ran out of the kitchen to the half bath.

Harry frowned. "Is she okay?" he asked with a snort.

Lee shrugged. "I asked her but she just says she has to pee a lot."

Roman blew on Harry's ear as she played with his hair. "You have goosebumps." She teased.

Harry shivered. "I do now, damn woman. Gonna have you right here and now if you dont stop that." he muttered and kissed her neck resisting the urge to suck on it.

Celes walked back in with a smile. "I may want to go see Addie, its was okay a few days ago but now its just getting ridiculous. I'll worry about it after the holidays though." she said and sat down.

"Good idea." Lee told her.

After breakfast Roman made her way up to her room... well more like ran and screamed as Lee chased her. Once they were locked into their room he gave her a gift of a new clit ring. It had a golden chain that went up to her hips, wrapped around and connected to her belly ring with a small butterfly lock.

"This is pretty." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "But it will be difficult to have sex with... especially how wild I can get."

"I know." He told her. "Just be careful." He kissed her cheek and walked out their room.

Roman turned from side to side and frowned. She pressed a hand to her flat belly and felt it. A new life. Her eyes grew big as she quickly changed into a long skirt and t-shirt. She ran down the stairs and found Celes, Harry, and Lee talking. "I figured out why Celes is peeing a lot."

"Please tell me I'm all ears!" Celes said looking at her expectantly.

"You are having my sympathy pains... er, pregnant cravings... oh, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Celes shrieked coming off her stool and hugging Roman.

Harry smiled. "Another baby? Do we know which one of is fathered it?" He laughed.

Roman frowned. "I... I don't know. Usually I can feel you or Lee around me but... I don't know. If my calculations are right..." he eyes grew big. "It could be either one of you. I was with Lee and you... within a day a part"

Celes gave a little chuckle. "How scandalous." She said wiggling her eyebrows and sighing. "Good to know why I've been all off kilter lately. I don't have to go see Addie now." She said with a grin.

Harry got up and kissed Roman. "No matter who fathered it that child is apart of all of us." He said "Congratulations."

Roman squealed and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper. She then went to Lee and kissed him. He laughed and held her tightly in his arms.

"A baby is good news." Lee told her.

Roman smiled at Celes. "I am scandalous. Incestral relationship with my sister and sleeping with two men a day a part from each other... what will you all ever going to do with me?" She kissed Celes and dipped her as she did so.

Celes giggled. "Keep you forever." she said and stood back up. "I have another present for all of you at once but it requires the recording studio. And I think I got what I wanted anyways, my family is happy." she said and beamed around at all of them.

Harry smiled and came over wrapping his arms around her. "It would have been nice if you were pregnant too." he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"Well I'm not saying we should stop trying." she laughed.

Roman laughed and bounced on her toes. She turned to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss up his neck. She felt so happy, playful, and turned on all at the same time.

Lee shivered as he tilted his head back. "Celes..." he moaned. "I think... we need too... holy shit!" He growled as he kissed Roman back.

Celes gave a little moan as Harry kissed her neck. "What… do we need to do Lee?" she asked looking at him.

Harry pulled her tighter to him and kissed her deeply on the lips after turning her head.

Roman giggled as Lee pulled away, breathing heavily. "Okay, time out. We have things to do." He kissed Roman again and literally took a step from her. "Celes has a song for us and we have a performance for you two."

Roman moaned as she tried to step towards him.

"Calm down you horny woman!" He growled.

Celes showed self control and stepped away from Harry. "Come on you lot." she said leaving the kitchen before she had her way with them.

Harry followed but kept grabbing for her and she would just jump away.

Celes led them all into the studio and sat down at the piano. "Heres the deal, as you all know I tend to vent my emotions into music… and when Harry and I left for a week… it turned out to be really difficult for me. I found this song, I learned the piano so I could accompany myself." she said looking around at all of them.

Celes started to play the song looking down at her hands as they played the piano a blush creeping up her neck.

"Where's my will, Can I find a way, The earth is wild, And I can't sit still, A familiar sound, A familiar voice, Makes it so hard,To make a choice, I don't know if I should stay."

She finally braved a look at all of them and gave a little smile and started into the next part of the song.

"A thousand stars, You will have my word, I'm bright enough, To fill these cracks, A familiar place, A familiar voice, Makes it so hard. To make a choice, I don't know if I should stay," The last line led right into the final part of the song.

"I ran to you like water, I threw my body in, And I'll stand up on the ocean, Just to show you that I am strong, strong, But what if I am wrong. A familiar look, A familiar smile, Makes it so hard To make a choice, I don't know if I should stay away." When she sang the last slow line she pulled her hands away from the piano and wiped a tear off her cheek with a little smile to all of them. "So, theres that."

Harry stood smiling at her from one side of the piano, he had heard her sing the song before this but hadn't heard it finished. "Always beautiful."

"I love it." Roman told her. "I love that our voice will always be familiar to you."

"And our looks." Lee told her. "Very beautiful. I love to hear you sing." He kissed her cheek.

Celes beamed around and wiped her eyes. "Okay, it's Christmas let's go do something fun… our family will be here before we know it. And I'm still in the mood for something sweet." she said glaring at Roman.

Roman whistled as she looked around.

Lee laughed, "Now that I know its Roman you two can have the sweets." he sighed and shook his head. "I should have known. Every time Ro is pregnant she becomes horny, hungry, and crave more sweets."

Celes gave a little laugh and then groaned. "I have to pee!" she said and got up dodging off to the nearest bathroom cursing Roman the whole way.

Harry just laughed. "You think I'd of seen it, I usually do." he said shaking his head.

"It was a surprise!" Roman said bouncing in her seat then twirled in it. "OH!" She hopped up and lifted her shirt until it was tucked under her breast. "Look what Lee got me." she said showing off the chain to Harry.

Harry moaned and looked at Lee. "Really mate? Are you trying to kill us all?" he asked.

Celes walked back in and smiled when she saw the new jewelry. "Oh that looks…" she stopped because her toe caught the corner of one of the music stands and she went flying forward.

Lee quickly went to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay?"

Celes glared at Roman. "I think shes thrown my equilibrium off too. I keep tripping damn it." she huffed. "I like that, I want to test it out later." she said a little lighter.

Harry went over and looked down at her in Lee's arms. "You are such a klutz." he said and kissed her scowl.

Roman pulled down her shirt and kissed Celes too. "I will be waiting."

Lee shook his head. "Not this time you two. That chain connects to her other ring and there is only one way to take it off. And I'm not telling how." He teased.

Roman pouted, "But… that's not fair!"

Celes scowled at him and stepped away. "So you basically got her a chastity belt. Jerk." she muttered and walked out of the studio heading for the stairs.

Harry looked a little startled by her words and followed her confused.

"You butt monkey!" Roman said and hit Lee's arm as she walked out.

Lee laughed as he followed them. "I do love playing these games."

For some reason Celes was mad. "Game, okay." she said shortly. She stalked into the kitchen and opened the fridge staring into it muttering something about being kept from her woman.

Harry walked in after her and went over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Im fine." she said grabbing a jar of cherries and closing the fridge she went over the island plopped onto a chair opened the cherries and ate one. "And don't even think about taking them away. Youre on my list." she snapped at Lee taking deep breaths.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You'd better." she said a little less hard and offered a cherry to Roman.

"Ooh! Cherries." She ate one and bounced around the kitchen as Aunt B came in. "Merry Christmas."

Aunt B gave her a smile. "Happy Christmas, you seem chipper." she pointed out sitting down at the island.

Roman sat next to her and gave her a box. "This is from all of us." she told her.

Aunt B looked down at the box and smiled with tears in her eyes. "You didnt have to get me anything." she said starting to unwrap it.

"I know but Celes and I saw it and knew it was for you." She said as he pulled out a scarlet shawl with specs of gold in it. She turned it over so that she saw an embroidery of two Lions and two Bears. "You are now protected by Harry and I." she told her. "And will be taken care of by Celes and Lee."

Aunt B let out a little oh that sounded like a sob and hugged Roman. "Oh thank you." she got up and hugged them all, even Harry who looked a bit startled but hugged her back after a seconds shock. "I will treasure it always." she said to them.

Roman smiled. Damon came running into the room and jumped on the counter. He looked at Harry and Lee and smiled. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked them as he crouched low.

"No… should we?" Harry asked playing it cool.

Lee shrugged as he slightly turned ready for the attack he saw coming. "I have no idea."

Damon jumped to kicked Harry in the chest. "Wrestling time!"

Harry grabbed him and pinned him to his chest standing with him. "Its on Little Mate!" he exclaimed.

"I'll make breakfast, you go play with Damon." Celes said to Lee feeling a little less angry after eating the cherries uninterrupted.

Lee smiled at her. "I need to start on dinner. The family will be here soon. Maybe we can work together." He whispered in her ear and nipped at it.

Roman was already running out the kitchen to follow Harry and Damon she wanted in on that action.

Celes gave a tiny shiver. "O-okay." she said and slid off her stool. She cleared her throat. "So what do we want for… everything. Other than turkey of course." she laughed.

Harry carried Damon into the living room and mock slammed him on the floor pinning him there.

Roman slid on the ground like she was sliding to home plate. "One…" She hit her hand on the ground. "Two…"

Damon rolled and knocked Harry over. He pinned him down and "Not today Daddy-o."

"One…" Roman hit the ground. "Two, three." She said quickly and raised Damon's arm. "Winner!"

Harry snaked an arm out and got Roman's side tickling her, he used his other arm to wrap around Damon and rolled away with him standing in on fluid motions he tossed Damon in the air and caught him and then slammed him down on the couch with a loud roar of play.

Roman quealed. "Cheating!" she declared. "Disqualification, Damon wins!"

Damon growled and flipped him over and sat on his chest. "No touching the ref!"

Harry put his hands up laughing. "Okay, Okay. Fine." he said. "Just this once, because it Christmas!" he said and grabbed Damon to him. "You're going to be a fun kid when you're finally born." he said without thinking.

"You think so?" he asked as he smiled up at him.

"You know what, I really do." he said and sat up. "Okay, its back on." he said grabbing Damon again and getting up and running with him to the training room for more space.

"Wait for me!" Roman said as he followed. "I'm the ref!"

"You are going down!" Damon declared as he put Harry into a headlock.

Harry grunted and pulled Damon's arms away from him and laughed a little pulling Damon around and noogiing him. "Little…" he said laughing and then went for another pin.

"AH!" he growled as pulled away. He rolled and then rolled behind him knocking into the back of his knees and tripping him. He jump up and step on his on both his shoulders.

Roman slid to them. "One… Two…"

Harry sat up with Damon still on top of him and caught him as he toppled back and then brought him down and pinned him again looked at Roman. "You keep acting like a ref, and I'll have to do something about that." he growled at her.

"But I'm the ref!" she told him.

Damon rolled and put him in another headlock. Then he rolled him and pinned him down."

"One, two, three." Roman said quickly. "Damon wins!"

Harry growled and picked up Damon easily and set him aside and made a grab for Roman pulling her to him. "No more ref, you cheat. You count too fast." he said and kissed her hard on the lips before letting her go and going back to Damon picking him up and doing a mock body slam with him.

All of a sudden there were a herd of kids running into the training room and jumping on Harry. Roman slammed her hands on the mat. "One… Two… Three! The kids win and Harry losses!"

Harry laughed as he tried to get out from under the horde of children but found it very difficult. "Later, Ro, You wait later I'm going to pay you back for this!" he declared roaring at the kids laughing.

Roman laughed. "Pin him down there!" She was telling them. "Now tickle his sides and feet!"

"So evil." Harry gasped.

Celes turned when Molly and Arthur walked into the kitchen. She went over and hugged both of them and offered them seats at the island and went back to putting together a sweet potato pie as a part of tonight's dessert. She munched on her cherries occasionally stopping to feed one to Lee. He had made his Aunt something to eat and she was eating at the island. "Introduce them Lee." she said with a little smile and kissed his cheek giving him another cherry.

"Mama Weasley, Papa Weasley, This is my Aunt B. Aunt Be this is Celes' aunt and uncle, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Also known as Mama and Papa Weasley." he kissed Molly on the cheek.

Celes listened to them exchange pleasantries and they started talking but Celes didnt pay attention she was humming and daydreaming as she poured the mix for the sweet Potato pie into the pie crust and added it to the bottom of the oven. She went over and grabbed another cherry and popped it in her mouth still humming and looking for something else to do. She picked up the bowl and went over and started to clean it out.

Lee smiled as he kissed her cheek. They worked well in the kitchen together and he liked it. He loved it actually. All that was missing was Roman and Harry doing the taste testing. After everything was either in the over or done he leaned against the island listening to them talk. He gently nudged Celes as he escorted everyone into the living room. "Ready for your gift?" he asked her against her ear.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Yes please." she said eagerly.

He took her hand and walked them to the porch. He appereated them to the flat that was given to her. He wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and walked her inside. "I saw all the pictures you had circled the things you wanted." he told her as he maneuvered her inside. He pulled down the blindfold and showed her the new kitchen.

Celes' eyes filled with tears, he had done it all right down to the bigger counter space and bigger appliances. She turned to him. "You did this for me?" she asked him and looked around the room again. "Its beautiful."

"Yes," he told her. "I liked that you are willing to share this with me and I would love to call this our living space. I see that it can be changed so I won't feel like Snape will pop out any moment." he laughed. "As I look around I also want to change the kitchen in the flat by the sea. The kitchen is my domain and I want it the way I want it." he smiled.

Celes rested her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. "Thats why I wanted bigger counters, and the island… taking down the weird random cupboard thingy was just closing the space. You should be able to move in a kitchen, not feel cramped in it. And the glass opens it up so much, plus in the spring we can plant a garden for fresh vegetables and herbs." she said looking out behind her. "Make this however you want and I'll work around it. I like sharing the kitchen with you… even if all I do is make sweets for Roman." she laughed.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I like this space but I'm just talking in genral. I want to redo all the kitchens I have. Especially the one in London Alan had bought us, and the flat by the sea. This one is _ours_. Those will be _mine_."

Celes wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled back a little looking up at him. "Thank you." she said softly. "Thank you so much."

He kissed her. "You are welcome." he told her. "And Happy Christmas."

She giggled. "Happy Christmas. We will have to come back and… make this house ours later. I still have ideas for the main bedroom I haven't changed it yet." she said and winked at him. "Oh in case I don't get to tell you today, I love you." she said and kissed him.

"And I love you too." he kissed her as he picked her up and spun her a little. "Come on, we have to get back."

Celes gave a little moan but followed him. "Fine." she said with a little smile. "This doesn't make up for the 'chastity belt' Mr." she declared.

"Oh, really? What if for Box day we go out on a date and when you get back I'll have Roman nicely wrapped in your guys room?"

Celes gasped and stopped walking. "Would you really?" she asked bouncing on her toes. Then she stopped and straightened her face. "I mean yeah that could work…"

Lee laughed, "I saw that excitement. That is what we will do. We will go out for lunch at a nice place and when you get back I'll have Roman in your room with a big Green bow on her head."

Celes moaned and stepped closer to him and kissed him deeply trailing her fingers lightly down his chest. "Fine." she shivered.

He chuckled and kissed her deeply. "You know that is what you want." He told her. "Come on, I need to check on the turkey." he told her and apperated them back home.

Celes pouted a little. "Yes thats what I want, I also want you…" she whispered following him back to the kitchen. "Long day… thats what this is going to be." she muttered.

"You will have me tonight." He told her. "All night." He nipped her ear and then checked on the turkey.

"Lee, Celes." Roman said as he skidded to a halt into the kitchen. "The kids are about to open their gifts."

Celes hopped up and pulled Roman close and kissed her. "Okay." she said walking away with a little extra swagger in her hips.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes as she watched the kids open their gifts and then then jump on the big basket. "HEY! Don't you set those dung bombs in here. If you do so help me God, I will take them all away and you will never touch another one until your seventh year of Hogwarts."

Celes smiled around at the kids as they all groaned. She laughed and sat back against Roman watching her family open gifts and talk and joke. It was getting close to dinner time when Celes had to pee for the like millionth time since they sat down in the family room. She was in the toilet when the door opened and Harry came in. She stood and gave a little shake of her head. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He kissed her and pushed her against the wall. "Just need to kiss you." he moaned against her lips.

"Clearly." Celes breathed out and looped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Okay if we stay away too long, I'm certain there will be hell to pay." she moaned.

Harry groaned and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and held out a box to her. "Sometimes I think you forget that I'm around." he said to her.

"I could never forget that you're around. I don't think I've stopped thinking about you since the first day I ever met you… even before that." she admitted blushing and opening the box. She gave a little gasp and looked up at him. "This is so pretty." she said and pulled out a green quill."

"To use at school." he said and kissed her neck and then her lips. "It helps you grade papers. I looked its aloud."

Celes chuckled. "At least I'll always be fair." she murmured looking at it again and then around the bathroom. "Harry we are in a bathroom."

Harry laughed. "Alright, come on." he said and kissed her again taking her hand and leading her out to the family room.

Celes was still blushing when they walked back in, she just sat down with Harry on the couch.

Roman was sitting on Lee's lap singing her legs as she picked on the kids around her. She would pull on Jude's brain then point at Luke. Luke shook his head and pouted at her. She smiled around at the kids and all their family. Lee pulled on Roman's hair and then tickled it against her ear. She gave a little squeal and pulled away. She smiled at Ron as Aunt B had walked out to use the restroom. "Hey Ron," she said as she leaned over to her. "What do you think of Lee's aunt?"

Ron looked at her and nearly jumped out of his skin, giving a classic Ron expression that had everyone laughing. "Bloody hell." he said as Hermione stepped forward. "This is my husband Ronald, and I'm Hermione." she said to Aunt B smacking Ron's shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you two." she said laughing and nodding at them.

Celes hid her face in Harry's chest and laughed so hard she could barely breath.

"I told you!" Harry said laughing at Ron as he sat down still a little red.

Roman laughed. Lee shook his head. "Dinner is ready." he told everyone and they all filled into the dining room.

"Georgie, I have and idea. You know who you were saying us four can turn your shot into a brothel? How about we open a shop that is for adult?"

"Bloody hell," he said. "No, that is your area. I just enjoy the jokes."

Celes snorted as she heard the interchange. "You know you could always just add something to the bottom of Rolesque." she suggested with a shrug.

"I could help with that." Harry said.

"Oh! That is a wonderful idea!" She said as he hopped in her seat. "Harry and i are going to go into business… an adult shop business." She gasped. "Celes can you make adult shaped cookies we could sell?"

"And cakes and lollipops." she said blushing deeply.

"That will be awesome, Sexy!" Harry said and looked at Roman. "I like this idea! Alot. My job at the ministry is slowing down a bit this is the perfect time." he said to her.

"I love this. We need to talk more about this when there are no children in the area." she told them and winked at them.

Celes smiled and shook her head making a little sound in the back of her throat when she bit into her turkey. "Always perfect." she moaned and began to eat like a starving person. She loved turkey dinner it was probably her favorite part of Christmas besides spending time with family.

"Wow, um slow down you'll choke." Harry said.

"How is it that every time we have became pregnant or just one of us we do so around the best time of the year and we can eat such good food?" Roman moaned as she ate. She closed her eyes and chewed. Licking her lips she moaned again and ate more.

"You two are pregnant again?" Molly gasped at Roman.

"No, Mama, just Ro this time." Celes said with a smile.

Roman smiled at her. "Celes is gaining most of my cravings." she told her.

"And your need to pee, and my balance is off, and… " she growled a little and Molly looked at her.

"Are you sure dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mama, Im sure its just Ro. I just have this bloody bond with her so I get all her symptoms." she said with a smile.

Roman giggled and then kissed Celes' cheek. "I love you though."

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "Stop making those noises. You are driving me crazy."

Celes smiled a little. "I love you too, Ro." she pouted and ate another bite of her food.

Harry just laughed at them and continued to watch his family eat while he did.

After dinner and spending more time with the family it was done. roman sighed as she leaned against the couch and smiled. Damon and went to his room with the twins and Aunt B to watch a movie. Lee played with Celes' hair as he sat on one side of her. "Dinner was good, yeah?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "Dinner was fantastic." she said looking at him.

Harry smiled. "Dinner is always good at long as I don't make it." Harry said and poked Roman's side a little with a smile.

Roman giggled a she rubbed her full stomach. "Oh, yeah. Really good." She crossed her legs at the knees and smiled at them all. "So what did Lee get you?" she asked Celes.

Celes smiled dreamily. "A kitchen." she sighed.

Lee smiled down at her. "I finished remodeling her kitchen… er, ours."

Roman smiled at them. "Oh, yay! You guys have a place for yourselves. I'm happy." she looked over to Harry. We need a place now. I"m think somewhere in asia, or not. I don't know."

"Asia,wherever. You pick I'll help you make it ours." he said to her and kissed the side of her head.

Celes drew her legs up and hugged them to her chest and rested her chin on them. "So, are we going to start planning a wedding?" she asked looking at Roman with a sparkle in her eyes and pulled out a box she had been carrying all day. "This isn't for Christmas like I said."

"A ring?" She asked as she opened it. "Oh, Celes… I don't even know where to begin. Where do you want the wedding, who are we inviting." She gasped. "Harry, will you be my best man?" she asked.

"Hey!" Lee said.

"Well I only asked because its a Lioness marrying a Mama Bear, so you would be the Man of Honor."

Lee thought about it. "I can do that… it makes more sense."

Celes smiled and wiggled a little. "We are inviting our family of course, I want to get married in New Mexico. I love it there, and its… where we… you know…" she said blushing and closed her eyes for a minute picturing it in her mind. "You can wear a suit or a tux, I can wear a dress, Arthur and Alan can walk me down the aisle… music… receptions, cake… fun family… love." she sighed.

Harry smiled down at her. "You've thought a lot about this." he said.

"Mmm, since I realized I was in love with Roman." she sighed eyes still closed.

Roman laughed as she hugged her. "I love you. I just thinking think of all of this. All I know is I just wanted to be with you."

"I spend a lot of time daydreaming lately." Celes said looking around at them. "Life is sort of bliss right now."

Harry nodded. "I'd agree with that."

"Me too." Lee said and kissed Celes on the side of her head.

Roman looked up at Harry. "I have something for you but I'm a little upset because Lee has me on lock down."

Lee smiled at her. "I do but you should still be able to do what you wanted."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Color me intrigued." he said to her.

Celes just shook her head and smiled leaning her head on Lee's arm.

Lee kissed Celes and picked her up. "You two have fun." he told them as he walked off with her.

"You ready?" Roman asked Harry as she pulled him up to his feet.

"I'm always ready." he said with a wink.

She giggled as they walked to their room. She sat him on the bed. "Stay here. This is going to take a little while." She said as she walked off to their bathroom. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it to him. As she finished stripping she pulled on a slip and wrapped herself in more clothes, all in purple. Then she pulled on the outer robe and groaned irritably. "I hope you appreciate this." She called out to him. "This takes too much time to wrap myself in. A lot of measuring, tieing…" she complained.

Harry laughed. "I will appreciate it, promise." he said leaning back on the bed and waiting for her patiently.

After the robe was wrapped properly she wrapped a white belt around it to hold it into place, then a thicker belt to add the padding. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied she walked out in a purple kimono with white and pink flowers decorating all over it. "Ta-da!"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he took her in. "Oh wow… you look… beautiful." he asked getting up to get a closer looked at it. He touched the fabric. "Amazing." he said and reached down and kissed her.

She giggled as she kissed him back. She sighed as she leaned into him. Her long black hair fell like a waterfall behind her. "This is supposed to be a two man job. But doing so alone is just hard!"

Harry kissed her down her down to her chin and pulled back. "Next time, I'll help." he murmured. "So what now?" he asked and kissed her again.

"Well, I do remember telling you I was going to put on a Kimono so you can unwrap me." She smiled and did a little turn. "I have a lot of layers and you have to take your time cause this was a lot of work!"

Harry chuckled and started to remove the kimono slowly. "How do people do this everyday?" he asked after five minutes.

She giggled, "It's like anyone dressing. This is their way of wearing clothing… well traditionally."

Harry smiled and when he finally got to skin he kissed it. "Well I like the culture but am sort of glad I don't live in it. I think I'm too sexually active for it." he laughed.

Roman laughed as she shivered against the cold. "Me too." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck to his chin. "I think we may need to be careful. This chain can either break or hurt me." She said as he stood back and looked down at the chain that was wrapped around her waist and connected to her ring below. She played with the little butterfly padlock "Isn't it pretty?"

Harry moaned. "Very. Damn it." he said and walked over to her walked her back to sit on the bed and kneeled in front of her taking off his shirt and then he spread her legs and dove down between them flicking his tongue across her clit laughing when she jumped a little. He brought a hand up then tweaked her nipple and sat back with a growl. "What the hell…. putting a god damn lock on you and not giving me the...key." he said and looked up at her with a smile and pulled out his box from Lee. He held up the key.

Roman moaned then rubbed her legs together. She wanted more but was frustrated. She looked at Harry and then laughed. "Leave it to Lee to pick on you and give you the key and you forgetting until now."

Harry growled. "Remind me to slug him tomorrow." he said and unlocked the little lock and gave a little laugh. "That…" he trailed off and kissed her removing the chain carefully.

She giggled as she opened her legs for him. "He did say the chain has a hook so you can unhook it from there." she told him. She leaned down on her elbows. "Papa Bear is very clever."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Guess we are having slow sex tonight." he said coming up and pushing her back onto the bed. He kissed her belly and took a minute to lay his head on it. He closed his eyes and listened and then smiled and kissed her belly again and up between her breasts still holding the chain lightly in his hand.

"Oh, no." She told him. "You are taking this chain off." She told him. She reached between them to her clit ring to unhook it. "This thing has been rubbing in the most… tortuous and sweetest way." She moaned.

Harry laughed and took the chain from her and set it on the table next to their bed. "Okay well it be off for now… but if you start going too fast I'll put it back on." he said to her and kissed her neck and then sucked on it a little, moaning. He trailed a hand over her breast and tweaked her nipple then kissed down her body again stopped to kiss her belly and kissed it a few times before kissing down to her core. He flicked his tongue over her clit again and moaned into her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned her head back as she lifted her hips more so that he could get more of her.

Harry growled a little and dipped his tongue into her enjoying the taste of her. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and used his tongue to mess with her piercing and clit.

She moaned loudly as she rocked her hips onto his fingers. She shuddered as she pressed his head more into her. "Oh… God!" she screamed.

Harry laughed as he continued to work her, then he stopped and kissed his way back up her and hovered above her pushing his pants off. He pressed himself against her core but didn't enter her and kissed her neck. He pressed against her only entering her partially teasing her.

"Shit!" Roman growled. She tried wrapping her legs around him to make him enter her fully. She panted as she wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers into his hair. "Harry." she growled.

Harry looked down at her with a smile. "What?" he asked innocently and then felt her hips rolling. "Oh… you want this." he said and thrusted into her with a little laugh. He went excruciatingly slow though when he started to thrust in and out of her.

She rolled onto her head and moaned loudly. "Harry." She moaned as she raised her hips more. She gave a growl as she rolled him over and smiled down at him. "You will not deny me!"

Harry lifted her off him and grabbed for the chain and lock. "Want to bet?" he teased her. Her grabbed for her and started to try to get it back on her.

"No," she moaned as she tried to crawl away from him. "Don't make make me tie you down." She told him.

"That wont work. Come here you little nymph." he said pulling her by her ankle back under him. "Be good." he said and thrust into her slowly, putting the chain and lock back down. "Or I'll put it back on and leave you here." he moaned and kissed her neck and then bit her shoulder. He was thrusting a little faster this time extremely turned on by the power he had.

Roman shuddered and moaned. She didn't know what was going on. She was so turned on and yet wanted to be defiant. She wanted to push the boundary but she didn't want this to end. "God…" she moaned again. She pulled the back of his neck down and kissed him. "Evil man."

Harry kissed her back and dipped his tongue into her mouth possessing it. He broke away and kissed her down the neck and at the bottom of it bit her a little with a growl he picked up one of her legs and brought her knee up to his waist and thrusted harder and a little faster.

Roman moaned as she thrusted back against him. She shivered with the way he was possessing her. Everything was on his own terms. Her hands went down to his nipples and pulled on them. She bit her lower lip and rolled back onto her head. "Harry, more!"

Harry grinned. "Not yet." he grunted pounding into her but still holding back. He leaned down and kissed her again picking up her other leg and bringing it up to his other hip going deeper into her still. He looked down at her and gave a little grin that was so evil. "I own you." he growled at her.

Roman screamed out her climax as she she arched her back. She panted and squeezed her thighs against him and pulled him down as she kissed him again. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her with her legs. "Cheater." she growled as she pulled on his hair and rolled her hips more.

"Alls fair in love and war, baby." he grunted and thrust harder and faster into her egged on by her climax. "God you are so… hot." he gasped and kissed her wherever he could reach her and bit her shoulders and sucked on them.

She moaned and thrust back just as hard and fast. She screamed out her moans and kissed him wherever she could get to. She bit his neck, he shoulders, and nipped at his lips. She scratched at his back. She reached down between them and played with the ring and her clit and moans louder as she rolled to the back.

Harry gave a loud growl as what she was doing nearly did it for him he was pretty much there. "God damn Roman." he panted looking down at her. "I'm going to…" he said to her.

She panted and continued to rub her clit. "Tell me," she told him. "Tell me."

"Come." he growled and came hard, so hard he thought he might hurt her. He grunted as he did thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Roman screamed out another climax. She shook and moaned as she bit her lower lip. She rubbed her legs up and down his as she enjoyed the tingly sensation.

"Good God, Lee has given me the key to the bloody kingdom…" Harry panted leaning down and picking up the chain and key and grabbing his wand he made them disappear to another place in the house. "You… uh, insurance." he said and still laid half on top of Roman.

She growled at him. "Remind me to get Lee later." She hit his arm. "You are _not_ going to use that on me any more! I will find it!"

Harry laughed down at her closing his eyes. "Oh you think you are, do you?" he said. "I need to buy Lee a friggen medal or something." he sighed.

"You evil men. You are supposed to be _my_ partner, not his." she pouted.

Harry reached over and kissed her sweetly. "I _am_ your partner, and I'm his… brother? I think is how Celes put it…" he chuckled at her and kissed her again.

Roman sighed as she kissed him back. She moaned as she slipped her tongue in his mouth and tasted him. She loved the hot sweet taste of him. It always reminded her of wine. She could be drunk off of him with only a few kisses.

Harry brought his hand up and cupped her face and then ran his hand up into her hair still kissing her. Then he pulled away looking down at her. "So, ready to add another child to this brood we already have?" he said bringing his hand down to rest on her still flat belly.

She smiled up at him. "I enjoy the process of making them, carrying them, and talking to them. I just don't like the birthing part." she sighed. "It hurts so damn much. Its why I had tried to be careful but with everything that happened I wasn't even thinking about protection." she sighed as she looked down at her flat belly. "I will always love carrying Lee's or your children." She told him and looked back up at him. She smiled again. "So yes, I am."

Harry smiled down at her and laid his head down. "Are you tired?" he asked as he started to rub little circles over her belly.

Roman laughed, "I'm pregnant so I'm horny and ready to go however many times you want." she told him and rubbed her legs together. "You will know when I'm tired." she teased.

Harry came up over top of her and looked down at her he leaned down and kissed her again proceeding to start again.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "You know what I said to appreciate what I was doing and take your time unwrapping me, I only meant _unwrapping_ me." she told him.

Harry shook his head and gave a little laugh. He dipped down and kissed her deeply he pulled her closer to him with a little jerk and and entered her quickly thrusting deep.

"Oh…" she moaned. She closed her eyes and moaned again. "That… is better." she panted as she met his thrust.

Harry growled into her neck and then nipped it and thrust harder into her enjoying the feelings she was sending through his body. He started to kiss her more urgently all over her face, neck, and collarbones. "You drive me crazy." he moaned.

She screamed out her moans and did something she hadn't done except for with Celes and Lee. She connected to him and allowed him to feel what she was feeling. How good he was making her feel and how much she loved it and loved him. She met his thrust and clawed at the bed.

Harry felt her connect to him and shared his feeling back with her. He started to pound into her with more urgency growling every time he did. He felt like he was going to lose his grip on reality, and maybe he wanted to a little. He buried his face in her neck closing his eyes and breathing her in keeping up the intensity.

Roman screamed out her moans and felt him. She felt everything he felt. She wrapped her arms around him and knew she felt the same way. " _Together… this one time, let us both lose our grip on reality."_ she told him through their personal link. She bit her lip as she dug her nails into him and scratched hard. She felt so animalistic in that moment. She wanted to let it all out. She didn't care how rough they got just as long they were both together.

Harry let go, he gripped Roman's body and picked her up and brought her up on top of him digging his hands into her hips. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder solidly and then made little nibbles up her neck nipping her chin and then taking her bottom lip he pulled on it with a primal growl and looked into her eyes.

She screamed loudly. The pleasure that was filling her was like none other she felt… except when he made her feel how much he loved her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with excitement. She scratched as he back as she pulled hard on his hair and bit at his neck with her own growl. She felt her more of her juices flow freely as she continued to rocked onto him. She nipped at his lips and licked to sooth them. She looked into his green eyes and swore she saw a galaxy of stars in his eyes.

Harry growled again bringing his hand up into her hair at the back of her head and tugging on it to bring her head back. He leaned down and bit the base of her neck then licked up the side of it and sucked on the top of her neck. He continued to pump into her, his mind gone. He could barely register that he was getting ready to come.

Roman held him tightly as she rocked harder onto him. She felt so wild and out of control that she didn't know what was going on with her. Her magic wrapped around them and heated them. Everything in the room started to get hot. Sweat beaded on their bodies and rolled down in streaks. She clawed at his back and bit up his neck. She heard a loud roar in her ears but didn't know what it was. Suddenly her body shook and she screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. Her body locked around Harry but at the same time felt limp. She felt her fluids gush and she screamed again.

Harry roared loudly and held Roman close to him feeling the heat around them. He gave stranded pants and kept thrusting into Roman as he continued to come and then when he was done he just clung to Roman his slippery body sliding against hers and he shook and tried to think. But no thoughts were coming.

Roman moaned as her body continued to shake hard. She felt herself clamped down onto Harry and continue to try and milk him. She jerked again moaned. All she seemed to feel was Harry in her arms and the heat around them. It was so damn hot it reminded her of volcanos. she felt her hair stick to the back of her neck and back.

Harry kept his arms firmly around her as he fell back onto the bed still not thinking or seeing anything. He buried his face in her breasts and kept shaking but he was still very hot.

How was it possible to see something but not see it. She didn't know how long she stared at the sliding doors to the garden but when she finally saw them she felt her air return to her lungs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and opened them. She still jerked but it was lessening now. Her body started to loosen and she ran her fingers into Harry's hair gently.

Harry moaned as his senses returned to him and opened his eyes looking up at her. "What the hell was that?" he asked and moaned again.

Roman's eyes drooped tiredly as she felt her magic return to her. "I don't know." she whispered as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "A mating of two lions." she smiled.

"Well whatever it was, I think it was _fantastic_ " he said to her and kissed her chin.

She moaned. "I'm so hot, but yet so comfortable." she told him. She smiled as she kept her eyes close. "I bet if you looked outside there won't be any snow in the garden."

Harry looked and found she was right. "Its like our own little hot spot." he said and sat up pulling her up into his arms and walking out into their garden. "What happened to winter?" he asked her sitting down again before he fell over.

She opened her tired eyes and looked around. She closed them and leaned her head against Harry. "The power of fire." she whispered as if remembering something. "The the power of passion combined together to unleash the power of lava. Burn hotly, burn hard, burn wildly and become the beacon of new life. Break the chain of lives past and bring new lives to last. Past lives and failures erased when new lives are reborn to be raised." she sighed and fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry kissed her forehead and carried her back to their bed laying her down and then crawling in next to her and pulling her close. He buried his face in her hair and fell asleep soon after.

The next months seemed to pass by quickly, Celes split her time between remodeling and redecorating her little flat with Lee, preparing the clinic for her to be gone during school years by filling in Draco, whom she had hired on the sly, on all her responsibilities to the clinic. She also spent a lot of time with Harry, Roman and Lee. She went on dates and made love and was generally in bliss. When she found spare minutes in her day she sat down and looked at bridal magazines day dreaming about her wedding to Roman.

About a week before her meeting with McGonagall she realized it was the week of Valentines day and decided to make a little trip of it. She rented a little cottage for the four of them to stay in and asked Damon if hed be okay with the twin a week or if he wanted to go the Burrow. He opted for the Burrow and she had said that was a good idea.

Celes was standing in the little room that she and Harry were sharing getting ready for her meeting. She stood in front of the mirror in just a bra and pants trying to figure out which shirt she should wear when she sighed in frustration and dropped both to the floor. She took in her reflection, slightly flushed fire in her blue eyes from frustration. Her eyes traveled down her own body and took in the gentle curve of her breast and belly and then they went down further and she stopped her mouth falling open, they shot back to her belly. She brought her hands up and found a hard round little bump there and made a little squealing noise. "No… no way… no." she said and rubbed the bump trying to feel the little life and not finding it. She frowned, she turned sideways. She was either pregnant, or had a tumor. She voted pregnant but how had she missed it. She bit her lip and ran her hands over her belly again shaking her head. She gave a little mad laugh and looked up when she saw a shadow cross her doorway. She smiled at Harry.

"Whats going on?" he asked stepping into their room.

"I'm… I think I'm pregnant." she said softly. "B-but I can't be… I…" she kept running her hands over the bump and Harry came over and stopped her.

"Cel, that looks like a baby bump to me." he said looking down into her face.

"But… I… I… I'm so careful… I…" she was at a loss and just bit her lip shaking her head still.

Harry walked her over to the bed and sat down with her. He kissed her forehead and left the room for a minute coming back with Lee and Roman. "I think shes broken." he said

Celes looked vaguely up at them and smiled. "Hello." she said to them rubbing her hands over the baby bump.

Lee smiled at her and walked over to her along with Roman. Romna knelt in front of her as she bounced on her knees. "Let me see Cel-Bear." she told her. She replaced Celes' hands with her own. She rubbed the firm little bump that matched hers. She closed her eyes nodded. She pressed her ear to it and nodded. She pressed her nose to it then nodded. She then crossed her arms and looked at her baby bump really hard, as if she had x-ray vision, then nodded. She smiled as he pressed her lips to it and gave it a lick and then nodded."Yep, you're pregnant." she smiled as she sat back on her heels.

Lee shook his head, "Really, you went through all that just to tell her she was pregnant?"

"What? I used all five senses, six if you count my magic." She teased.

Lee sat next to Celes as Harry sat on the other side of her. "What are you thinking, little Minx?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him and then back at Harry and then down at Roman. "But… I was having Roman's symptoms not… my own." she said dumbly trying to process what was happening still.

Harry rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "See I think she broke." he chuckled.

Roman looked in her face with her golden eyes and smiled. " _We_ are pregnant. You should have went to Addie after all. If you want I can rub my tummy against yours and we can see if we can start a fire." she teased.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Ro seems to have quite a sense of humor this pregnancy." He kissed the side of Celes' head. "This is good news."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "How did this happen?" she puzzled more to herself and then thought about it and shook her head.

"Well, you see. When a man and woman take off their clothes together…" Roman started.

Celes gave her a sarcastic smile. "I know that! I want to know how I missed it. Me? I'm the one who's pregnant!" she said and frowned again, and peeked at both the boys again then leaned forward to Roman and said quietly. "I dont even know which one is the father… how did I let that happen?"

Roman gave a dramatic gasp. "You little slut." She whispered back and smiled at her. "You are beginning to act like me. Incestreal relations with your sister, and sleeping with both men. What shall we ever do?" She rubbed her nose against hers. "Its okay. We all love you just like how you all love me."

Celes kissed her with a little moan then fell back on the bed. "I'm going to have a baby. Oh I'm going to have to start late at Hogwarts. I mean if my timing is right. When we get home I'll have to go see Addie and Dra… I mean… ha, nevermind. I have to get dressed." she said getting up and stepping around Roman and picking up one of the shirts off the floor pulling it on.

Roman sat on Lee's lap and swung her legs. "Cel-Bear, who did you hire to take over for you at the clinic?" she asked as she eyed her hotly.

Celes looked at Roman and then shot a look at Harry he was looking at her intensely and she could tell he was inside her head. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She tried to make her mind go blank but the question was out there and she was thinking it.

"Bloody hell, Celes!" Harry exclaimed standing and coming over to her. "He cant help run your clinic!"

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Lee asked. "She nearly said it. I didn't even know he was into healing."

"I thought Blaise said he was a writer." Roman frowned.

"He is, he does both. He… he's really good. Almost as good as I am. He decided after everything to help and give back. He said he spent so much time taking when he was young that all he wanted to do was give back…" Celes inisisted. "Hes not a snide little Slytherin anymore." She looked around at all of them.

"Okay, but he isn't going anywhere near my vag when it comes time to give birth." Roman said. She turned to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lee sighed, "It's already done and I trust you know what you are doing." He told her. "Don't like it, but I trust you." He told her as he tilted his head to the side and allowed Roman to kiss him.

Harry looked down at her. "He was my… like opposite of Lee is to me… in school." Harry said.

Celes sighed and kissed him on the lips and then the chin and down his neck. "Hes a good healer, and he's very capable for the other parts of the clinic. I needed someone and I wanted the best after me… and that what he is." she said and kissed his neck again defusing him.

"F-fine." Harry growled.

Celes stopped kissing him and stood back with a grin. "Good, I have to eat and then I have to go up to Hogwarts!" she said and rubbed her baby bump again. "I want something sweet!" she said and bounced out of the room leaving Harry standing there stunned.

Lee growled, "Damn it, Ro. I already had you twice this morning."

She giggled, "And you are going to have me again."

He stood up with her in his arms. He kissed her long and hard then passed her to Harry. "I think she needs to be chained up." he told him.

Roman gasped. "Don't you dare!"

Harry looked down at her with an evil smile and laughed. "I think thats a great idea." he said and walked with her to the door of the room and nodded to Lee as he left them alone. He turned with Roman and set her on the bed and made the chain and lock appear with a wave of his wand and quirked an eyebrow and smiled, this was going to be fun.

She squealed as she jumped on the bed and grabbed at the chain. She she couldn't get to it she tried to get away from Harry only to trip on the blankets and fall onto the bed. "Not fair!"

Harry grinned and came up on top of her lifting her shirt and pulled down her pants a little he fastened the chain correctly and locked it in place and flicked his finger over her piercing and then kissed her pulling her pants back up and pulling her shirt back down. He got up with a wink. "Maybe I'll let Lee have the key for a while." he said and walked out of the room laughing.

Roman screamed then tried to run after him. She paused as he realized that was a bad idea. Her pants were rubbing against her in the right way that made her moan and drop to her knees. She growled as she calmed herself down. She apperated behind Harry and jumped on his back. "You evil, butt monkey!"

Lee laugh as he watched them. "Now this is entertainment."

Celes giggled as she took a bite of her gooey pastry. "Mmm it really is, isnt it? That chain is going to kill her. And it gives Harry such power over her." she said watching them.

"Come on you nymph, you can eat and give Celes a proper send off." Harry said grabbing onto her and bringing her around his body in one move. He carried her over to the little kitchen and set her in a seat.

"How can I give her a proper send off when you have me chained?" she pouted and then she glared at Lee. "This is all your fault. How could you do this to me!"

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "I have figured out a way give us power over you. If Harry decides to pass the key to us you are so ours." He smiled at her. "It's extraordinary how much power we have over the most powerful of us all."

Celes smiled at her and stood up straighter giving a nervous laugh. "Its okay, I'll get the key from Harry later." she said and kissed her. "I have to go… " she said looking at all of them suddenly she wanted to crawl into a hole. "What if she decides I'm not good enough for this?" she asked.

Harry stood and shook his head. "You're perfect for this, Cel. Your uncle was the best… had the book to prove that… you'll be what she wants." he said kissing her forehead.

"You are very clever. One of the best of your year." Lee told her.

Roman smiled at her, "I mean you did get all our OWLs… Did Hermione even get all her OWLs?"

Celes laughed a little some of the tension draining. "No, although it'd crush her if she thought someone did better than her." she said and kissed them all on the cheeks. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Be nice to each other." she said sternly.

Roman glared at Harry and Lee when Celes left. "You heard Mama Bear. You have to be nice. Now release me from this God forsaken chain!" she demanded.

Lee chuckled as he made her a plate of food. "You should eat."

"Yeah, Ro eat. Hey Lee, you want to go over to The Three Broomsticks we could grab a butterbeer… or real beer catch up on Quiddich talk with some of the locals." Harry asked grabbing a plate of food for himself.

Roman frowned at them both as she leaned her cheek into her hand and stabbed at her eggs and ate them. "Not until I get the key!" she hissed.

Lee poured some orange juice and winked at her. "I think that would be brilliant."

"Alright, we can go there when we finish then." he said and kissed Roman's temple. "I'll let you out when we get back." he whispered with a dark chuckle.

She shivered and laced her fingers into his hand. "Harry," she said sweetly. "I can make you let me go now." she said as he tried to use her powers on him.

Lee laughed and kissed her cheek. "That is why he has the key, your powers don't work on him."

Harry gave a little grin and stepped away. "You little nymph." he said and finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink. "I'm ready when you are, mate."

"Okay." He said as he stood up.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" she told them as she shot to her feet. "I want to go too."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "This is the boys time. No girls allowed." he told her.

"But.."

"Spend some me time, take a bath, read a book…" Harry said and kissed her temple again before strolling towards the door. "I know its hard to leave her, mate, but the pub awaits!"

Lee laughed and then kissed her one last time and walked out the cabin with Harry. He chuckled again when he heard her scream. "She seems to have developed a new trait with this pregnancy." he told Harry.

Harry nodded with a chuckle of his own and led the way.

After a week in Hogmeid it was finally time to go home, Roman had spent most of the time jumping anyone she could get her hands on or being in a murderous mood because Harry chained her up. Celes had enjoyed herself immensely and on the morning of Valentine's had made a huge breakfast of sweet breakfast items to tickle the taste buds just right. Needless to say the four of them ended up staying in and making a mess.

Celes stood alone in the little cottage having told Lee, Harry, and Roman to go on home ahead of her so she could wait for the cleaning elf. She sat down on the little couch in the small little living space and dropped her head back she closed her eyes and rested her hands on her little baby bump. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

" _Hi'iaka!" came a loud, almost scared sounding voice. Celes' eyes popped open and she was staring into the face of Kama. She flinched and moved away from him._

" _What do you want?" she snapped._

" _Its… Venelope… shes hurt… shes dying." he said to her taking her arm. Celes pulled away reflectively._

" _You would be dying if she was." she said suspiciously looking at him and taking him in. He actually looked paler._

" _I am dying, but… you can save her… save us." he said._

" _Why would I…" she started but trailed off and felt her stomach flip at the thought of losing Venelope. "Fine, where are you?" she asked_

" _When you wake you'll know. Please… help." Kama said and was gone._

Celes woke suddenly and stood apperating out of the cottage to where Kama had planted her to go. When she arrived she looked around a small sparsely furnished house. She saw Venelope sitting at a table a few feet away from her. She looked up and shook her head black tears in her eyes and Celes felt a sharp pain in her head and the world went black.

When Celes awoke she didn't know how long it had been. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings she noticed her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and gave a moan. She was tied down to something laying on her back She looked around as best she could. She moaned again when she moved her head to quickly.

A door opened and in came Kama, the real Kama, not the dream one she had only encountered. Her whole body tensed as he stopped arms crossed over his chest looking down at her. "Good Morning, Hi'iaka. You slept for a long time." he said with a smile that made Celes cringe.

"How…" she trailed off unable to speek well. Kama's smile grew and he crawled onto the bed over her and grabbed a glass of the side table with a straw in it and offered it to her.

"Its just water, drink. Then we can talk." he said. He was straddling her hips, and her skin was crawling. She took a sip of the water and coughed a little.

"How did you… how long?" she asked.

"Only a day, by now Pele is probably going out of her mind. The minute you arrived you see I blocked the connection you share with her and the other two." he said. "I have questions for you. You see I'm new here in Britain and I need to know the best places to visit. I want to know places that Pele goes to… I think its time we met in the flesh." he said in such a way that made Celes growl. "Oh, yes… I keep forgetting you think shes _yours_ "

"She _is_ mine you asshat!" Celes spat at him. With no warning Kama's hand came down across her face and Celes yelped in pain.

"No back talk, just tell me what I want." Kama said to her, he still had a lightness about how he held himself. Like he was overconfident about something Celes couldn't quite figure out.

"I will _never_ tell you anything." Celes said to him and he hit her again. She gave another scream of pain feeling her face and head throb worse.

"Before I let you go, or get bored and kill you, you will." Kama said hitting her one last time, this time Celes tasted blood. He got off of her and left her alone.

This went on for, Celes didn't even know how long. He would come in offer her water try to get her to talk beat her up. He did it every two hours. And when she slept he was there, haunting her dreams whispering in her ear playing on her fears. She woke screaming and then wasnt sure if she was even awake. He didn't feed her, just gave her water. Gave her water and hit her.

That had been going on for a while when Kama suddenly changed his tactic on her. He crawled into the bed with her one day, or night she wasn't sure. He came up and pressed his lips against her ear and she growled at him. "So while I was in your dreams I picked up this conversation you had with Pele's mate. Now I only caught the gist of it, but you said something about being a whore… and how sexual satisfaction made you spill… all your little beans." he whispered and Celes actually let out a whimper as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Don't what?" he asked he slid his hand up her skirt and touched her and she hissed at him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." she snarled trying to get her body from his but only pulling against the bindings and hurting her wrists and ankles.

"Why, afraid you'll like it?" he whispered as two fingers entered her.

Celes tried to buck away but was unsuccessful. She started to cry as he started to work her and then fell limp trying not to respond to what he was doing to her. It didn't really work and he brought her to climax easily. She lay shaking. She bit her lip and cried silently. When she didn't say anything again he hit her a few times and left her alone.

After that she didn't see him for what seemed like days, in her dreams or otherwise. Celes was sleeping the next time she was aware he was there. He was rubbing her baby bump. She tensed and he smiled.

"Good Morning, Hi'iaka. Did you know I'm a fertility God?" he asked.

At first she didn't get it, she just stared at him confused. Then it clicked. "Please dont hurt my baby." she whispered tears in her eyes.

"What are you going to give me?" he asked her and stopped rubbing her belly.

Celes felt a sharp pain run through her entire middle section as if something was being ripped away. "Stop!" she screamed "Please!"

"Give me what I want!" Kama demanded.

"I…" she screamed and tried to get away only screaming in more pain. "I'm going to teach at Hogwarts this year!" she screamed. And just like that they pain was gone.

"The magic school in this part of the world? Why is that important?" he asked her.

"Because I'll be there, Ro...Roman will." she panted her whole body shaking with her tears.

"Oh well … then I guess we are done here." he said standing. He undid the bindings but Celes couldn't move he was still holding her down with his magic. She wasnt released until he had left the room. Celes rolled over slowly onto her side and curled into a little ball and cried until she fell asleep.

Roman paced angrily in a small cabin in Hogsmeade. She was pissed beyond belief. Damon had been the one to sense the second she was disconnected. For a week and a half there was no word form Celes. She had tried to reach out to her but it was like she never existed. There was no connection. Every day she checked Harry's and Lee's arms for her markings. They were there but they were starting to slowly fade.

Every few hours she would lay down and pull them into her dreams. They walked into everyone's dreams. Damon and herself combined into each other. He constantly talked to her and gave her reports of what he felt or didn't feel as did she. Lee would use her to do a tracking spell but he couldn't even find her. Harry had reached out and tried to find her thoughts but nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing! Roman glared down at the ground as she gritted her teeth an muttered to herself. She continued to pace the room flexing her hands into fists and releasing them. She itched for a fight. She wanted blood all over her hands. As a matter of fact she wanted to bath in the blood of Kama. She didn't need to guess who did this. She knew _exactly_ who did this.

"Ro," Lee said. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" she snapped at him.

"Eat for the baby." he told her.

She shook her head as she continued to pace. She paused and hissed as Damon separated from her. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"You need to eat." He told her. "Eat and I'll merge with you again."

Roman was going to argue with him but Harry also stepped in. She screamed and then sat at the table. Lee placed a plate in front of her and she just looked at it. She picked up the sandwich and bit into it. She didn't taste it. It had no taste. Nothing had any taste any more. Then she had felt herself become cold. It was almost as bad as Third year when Lee had decided to date Kevin. She was beyond angry. She was raging and her wrath would come down on the head of Kama. She didn't notice she had cleaned her plate until she was pushing it away. She stood up and looked at Damon. He nodded and merged with her and her eyes took on the normal all back color.

She walked back to the other side of the room and stared out the window. She was out there… she had to be out there somewhere. She reached out for her again and found nothing. The story of her life. Suddenly she gasped when she felt her. "She's back!" Lee and Harry both grabbed her and she apparated to her. Roman looked around the room and felt Kama's presence fading fast. She growled as he ran to Celes and held her in her arms. "Celes." She she whispered. "Wake up, baby." She shook her gently. "Celes, wake up for him, please."

"She is only sleeping." A small voice came. Venelope came out from a shadow.

Lee hissed at her as he blocked her view of Celes. "Go away." He growled.

She gave a little whimper, "Please… just…"

"You heard him," Roman told her coldly. "Go back to your master."

There was a sniffing sound then a pop. Roman brushed back Celes' hair. Her face was swollen with bruises and she had what looked like the makings of a black eye. Roman took a deep breath and allowed Celes' memory to tell her what had happened. Roman screamed in her outrage as she held Celes tightly in her arms. All heat in the room quickly vanished and was filled with her cold ice rage. She knew her powers were out of control over this but she didn't care.

"Let me," Lee whispered.

Roman snarled at him and pulled away from him.

"Roman," Harry told her. "She needs to rest in a bed.

She shook with rage as she looked down at Celes. "Take her." She whispered.

Lee slowly picked her up and Harry helped Roman up. "Come, on. Lets go home."

Roman pulled away from them. " _Damon, can you track him?"_

" _I'm trying but he covered his track."_ He told her.

Roman's clothes changed and she wore a black ghostly like robe that Dementors would wear. She took a step back from Lee and Harry. " _What about Venelope? Can you track her_?"

There was a moments silence. " _I got her."_

Roman quickly took off in a cloud of black smoke. She faintly heard Lee and Harry yelling after her. She followed the trail of Venelope and didn't take too long to find her. She was in some back alley curled up in a ball crying. She landed in front of her and use her magic to lift the girl up. It wrapped around her neck and started to choke her.

Venelope's eyes grew big as she clawed at her throat trying desperately to pull whatever hand that choked her. "Please…" she choked out. "Please…"

Kama appeared and fell to the ground next to her. He coughed as he crawled to her. "Pele…" he choked.

"Tell me why I shouldn't do it." She growled coldly. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now? You beat her, you tortured her in her dreams, and you put your filthy hands on her. Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you both?"

"Saving… Grace…" Venelope choked as she her eyes started to flutter.

"This was all your fault!" she said quietly. "If you hadn't come looking for her we would all be fine. You wouldn't be in our lives and _he_ wouldn't have tortured her. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? The one person that can save you, you hurt."

More tears ran from her eyes. "I… know…" she cried.

"Pele…" Kama choked again. "You kill her and… Hi'iaka will never forgive… you." He choked.

"At this moment, that is a risk I will take." she growled at him.

" _Roman,"_ Damon said calmly. " _I can't handle Celes not forgiving me."_

" _But you can handle her getting hurt?"_ she snapped at him. " _No, they need to pay."_

" _Baby girl? Please come home now. Please. I need you."_ Celes suddenly said in her head.

Roman whimpered as her own tears fell from her eyes. She was torn between going to her and killing them. She had then where she wanted. She could squash it all, right here and right now. Kill him and not be destroyed in the process.

" _Please, Roman. Please come back to me. Please."_ Celes begged her. " _Please come home please."_

Roman growled and threw Venelope at Kama. "This isn't over!" she growled then apparated home. She walked inside then ran up the stairs to Harry and Celes' room. She looked at Harry and Lee both laying next to her. She just stood there. She wanted to go to her but at the same time she felt… what did she feel? She didn't feel anything. She… was only there… a killing machine ready to kill but denied permission to do so.

"Roman." Celes said cautiously. "Baby girl look at me, hey. Look at me." she said and struggled to get up to get to her. "Roman stop this, stop now. I'm fine now, look see I'm fine, come here please." she said and reached out for her.

Tears fell down her eyes as she took a step towards her, then another. Soon both she and Damon were running to her. They crawled onto the bed and wrapped themselves around her. They both cried into Celes and held her. She felt Celes hold her as Lee pressed closer to her back. Damon shrank down to his little kid side and just laid on her chest crying into her neck.

Celes held them crying as well she kept looking at Harry and Lee. She was so relieved to be home, she had known they'd get her back. She closed her eyes and her heart hurt and she felt like she was going to die from all the sadness. She opened her eyes and kissed Damon's head then reached down and kissed Roman, then Harry, then Lee. "Its okay." she sobbed. "Im okay, we are okay." she kept crying.

Harry held her close as he could manage eyes filled with his own tears of relief that she was home and sadness and anger of what was done to her.

Lee held Roman and Celes as best he could. He was so relieved to have them both back home. He was so scared that Roman was going to get herself killed when she had taken off. His own sadness and anger also filled him. He wiped at his eyes. He looked over to Harry and nodded.

Celes continued to cry as the shock of what happened to her started to wear off and she started to shake with rage she let go of Damon and Roman and clenched and unclenched her fists as her tears dried. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill both of them." she whispered darkly.

Harry looked at her startled and shook his head. "Celes… you can't…."

"Cant I? _He torchered me!_ " she snapped.

"Celes we all want to kill him, but you can't." Lee told her.

Celes started taking short little breaths through her nose. " _I_ should be the only one who can! Damn it." she said and dropped her head back against the headboard hitting it. "How could I have been so stupid. Of course she was pretending… she was just his tool the whole time and I was dumb enough to fall for it."

Harry reached up and stopped her from hitting her head against the headboard. "Celes… stop."

Roman gave a humorless laugh. "Come on, Damon. We are going hunting again." She slowly stood up. "I should have brought them both here. "If anyone is killing him, it's me." She told all three of them. "He had tortured me longer and he still continues to torture me through you guys." She stood up along with Damon. Damon grew bigger and merged with Roman changing her clothes once again.

All the anger drained from Celes and she shot up and grabbed Roman's arm. "Dont leave me!" she yelped terrified all of a sudden. "Please dont… leave me." she said as tears started again.

Roman cupped her cheek and brushed her tears from her eyes. "I will only be gone a few hours." she whispered. "I will be right back. Once I have him you can do whatever you want but you can't kill him."

Celes looked at her helplessly, she wanted Roman to go get him so she could hit him until he bled like she did, but she was worried about Roman. "Roman, please stay… the… the baby." she whispered. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you or the baby because of this please. Leave it alone. Please." she begged her desperately.

Roman sighed as Damon detached from her and looked just like her. They both looked disappointed, angry, relieved, and sad. They nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "Okay."

Celes sighed and hugged her pulling her back onto the bed with her. "Call Draco and Addison, I need to be healed and checked over…" she said softly to them in general.

Harry growled. "I'll do it." he said getting up and leaving the room for a few minutes.

"I'll go with him." Lee said as he followed.

"Roman… Im sorry." Celes whispered to her as Damon crawled into the bed with them as a little kid again.

Roman wrapped her arm around Celes as did Damon. "Don't be, this was _not_ your fault. None of this was your fault."

"Ro, he knew things… in my head… I hate that. He used it against me." she whispered tears in her eyes. "How… do you move forward from this?"

"I have you, Lee, and Harry to help me to move forward. And the kids. I move forward and then think of the happy times we have and will have." she whisperedred. "I have you all to talk to and tell me this isn't my fault, that I'm strong, and I don't need to do this alone."

Celes nodded. "He…" she closed her eyes against the memory. She started to cry more as Harry stormed into the room and her eyes flew open.

"Why didnt you say something?" he demanded looking at Roman.

"What the fuck did I do?" she asked him. Her anger still boiling under the surface. She was barely keeping it under control.

Harry sighed. "Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." he ran his hand through his hair deflating. "We just got her back, lets just save it for another day."

Celes bit her lip as Draco and Addison came in followed by Lee. Draco gave a little hiss as he sat down next to her on the bed. "Jesus." he murmured.

"Just heal it Draco." she sighed closing her eyes.

Roman continued to glare at Harry but then she turned her glare to Draco and Addie. She wasn't going to leave Celes' side until she gave the word. Damon hissed at Draco as he crawled over Celes to lay between Roman and Celes. He draped a small arm over her small baby bump and watched them like Roman did.

Celes looked at Draco apologetically. "Sorry." she said to him.

Draco just shook his head and continued to heal Celes' face. He pulled out a salve and handed it to Roman. "You should do this, I might get hit if I try." he said looking at the guys in the room. "Just spread it over the red areas of her face and tomorrow it'll be like it was never there." he said and got up excusing himself.

Addison stepped forward and smiled a little. "I just need to check for the heartbeat of the baby." she said holding up the portable ultrasound. Celes nodded and pulled up her shirt with a little smile.

Roman and Damon both put the salve onto Celes' face but stay alert Roman monitored everyone's presence in the house. Draco only stood right outside the door, Lee and Harry stood on either side of the door. It was only them. They had left the twins at the Burrow so they could focus on finding Celes. Aunt B was still in her room. They had told her a short version of what happened and she had tried to help but nothing worked.

Addison used the ultrasound and found the heartbeat and smiled. "Strong and steady. Congratulations by the way. I didnt even know you were pregnant." she said softly.

"Neither did I until… before this." Celes said and sniffed a little listening to the baby's heartbeat.

Roman closed the jar of salve and set it aside. Damon curled close to Celes and and ran his little hand through her hair. Roman held Celes' hand.

Addison gave Celes another smile and stood. "Well we will get out of the way." she said to them and walked out the door to Draco. Celes waved at them and closed her eyes. "I need my boys." she whispered as she felt herself nodding off.

Roman kissed her brow as she stood up. "I'll walk them to the door." She told Harry and Lee.

Lee crawling in the bed next to Celes. "Feel a little better?"

Celes gave him a tired smile as Harry crawled up to her other side and took her hand. "Yes, less pain." she said and looked at them. "You two must have been out of your minds. I'm sorry." she said to them.

Harry shook his head. "All that matters is you're home and you're safe." he said kissing her forehead and using his other hand to rub Damon's back.

"We were able to keep it together because we were forced to take care of Ro." Lee told her and kissed her temple. "You are finally home where you belong."

Celes frowned a little. "After I sleep, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She stopped eating, didn't she? Or tried to." she yawned shaking her head.

"Just sleep." Lee told her. "We are protected here. The shield is up and we are protected."

Celes nodded and looked at Harry one last time before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Harry looked down at her and shook his head. "I get why you don't ever want them to leave your sight." he said to Lee.

"They are always getting into some kind of trouble. They are so delicate even though they don't want to admit it." he whispered back.

"Yeah. Stubborn…" he sighed. "I'm just… so pissed." he said and laid his head back.

"Then you are going to become even more pissed." Roman said coldly from the door as she looked at them. "Kama knows Celes is going to be teaching at Hogwarts."

Lee shot up, "What?"

Harry took a quick breath through his nose and frowned. "What the fuck?"

Celes rolled a little and gave a moan.

Roman crossed her arms as she waited for Celes to settle down. "He wants me. He knows the best way to get to me is through her."

"She can't teach there." Lee said.

"You will not tell her that." She hissed at him. "That will not heal her. She needs to go."

Harry sighed and shut his eyes. "I'll apply for a post there." he said. "She can still go and be protected."

Roman nodded. "Good, you too, Lee."

"No, I'm staying with you. You need to be protected." Lee growled at her.

She gave a humorless laugh, "Do I look like I need protecting. You need to go there so that you can put a pretense that I'm there or will be showing at any minute."

"Shes right mate." Harry said looking from Roman to Lee. "Celes already said shes going to commute as much as possible and try not to live in the school, so we will be here most nights anyways."

Lee gave an irritated sigh as he ran his hands over his head. "Fine I'll put in for a position too." He gave Roman a sharp look. "On the weekends you are to stay at the Burrow… matter of fact that is where you are to stay. You can't leave that place unless we are with you."

"No, I need to at least keep up with Rolesque. If I'm not at least doing that, Kama will track me down faster. I'm going to continue work on Rolesque but I will stay at the Burrow."

"God damn it, Roman. Stop fighting me." He hissed at her.

"I'm not fighting you. You need to stop controlling me." She snapped.

"Stop fighting." Celes snapped at all of them sitting up. "She's going to do what she's going to do. Leave it. And you," she turned on Roman. "You _ever_ stop eating again, I swear to God, woman, there will be hell to pay. Stop fighting, stop bickering and just be happy I'm home. Jesus." she sighed leaning back.

"I will stick close to Roman." Damon told them. "She will be protected and she will eat."

"None of that merging crap anymore… it doesn't help either of you. You become a demon inside again and she gets detached. Work together, separately." Celes said waving her hands at the two of them.

Roman nodded. "I can't make that promise nor will I make that promise but we will try not to merge with each other."

Celes glared at Roman. "Fine." She pushed herself up no longer tired. "I'm going down to the kitchen to bake. At least one of you should come with me." she said getting out of the bed.

Harry stood and tried to pull her back into the bed.

She turned. "I need to bake, I need to get this out of me… I need to not feel this anymore." she said and started to walk slowly towards the door.

"I'll go with her." Lee said as he followed her.

Roman nodded to Damon and he followed too as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Ro… I'm sorry I snapped at you." Harry said stepping forward.

She paused and put her head dnow. "You read it in her mind, didn't you?" she whispered.

"He… raped her… basically." he said with a growl. "He _touched_ her." he said and started to shake. "I couldn't stop it."

Roman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She took some of his pain away. "None of us could. When I find him again I'm not going to hold back… no matter what Celes does or says. I'm killing him."

Harry looked into her eyes. "I know you will, and I want to watch." he whispered.

"Don't force her to say anything. She will talk when she is ready." He kissed his cheek and turned to walk away again.

Harry crossed his arms and followed her. "Make sure you tell Lee that too." he suggested.

She nodded as she walked to the training room. Four month pregnant and she couldn't do anything crazy. She paced the mat from one side to the other. Every now and then she would either stop at the window and look out or stop at the mirror and watch herself. She felt like a caged animal. She wanted to hunt and she wanted to kill. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck as she flexed her fingers.

Lee sat at the island watching Celes make her dessert. He wanted so bad to ask her what had happened but Roman had warned him that she would talk in her own time and not to force her. It was plenty information to tell him that some type of rape had happened. He felt like the others. He needed to fight, he wanted so badly to go out with Harry and find the bastard. Of course that wouldn't go well with Roman. He knew she was barely hanging on and she needed to calm down. If not for herself then for the baby.

Celes looked up at Lee and smiled a little. She made the crumble topping for the cherry cobbler and used her fingers to put it over top the filling already in the glass baking dish. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do other than keep busy and bake and try to work out her problems. She pressed her lips as she lifted the dish and put it in the oven. She closed it turned and leaned against it crossing her arms over her chest. "Im not sure how to talk… anymore." she whispered to him.

"Just say the first thing on your mind." he whispered.

Celes gave a little sigh. "I dont want Roman to get hurt because of this." she said.

"Neither do I, but we will all have to calm her down. She has too much anger in her right now."

Celes nodded. "I had to tell him about Hogwarts, he was going to kill the baby." she said eyes filling with tears.

"Its okay, I'm glad you did. Not only will we protect you but you will have other teachers there to protect you. Roman knows this too."

"Thats why I said it, he wanted the location of our house… he… was horrible and yet so coaxing. Everytime he talked to me I felt like I _needed_ to tell him everything." she said wiping at her eyes and sniffing.

"Come here, Celes."

Celes looked at him for a minute then went over to him.

Lee picked her up and sat her on his lap as he held her. "Roman has that same power. It's her charm. She only uses it out of love or teasing. Its part of their magic. He wanted the house but because you have been around Roman for so long you know how to work around their magic. You did good. You staied strong and you continue to stay strong. It's okay now, you are home and you are protected." he leaned his cheek on top of her head.

Celes sobbed. She clung to Lee and just cried. "He… tied me to a bed… the one you found me in… he beat me… he terrorized my dreams… he… violated me." she whispered looking at her hands. "He made me feel less than dirt on the ground."

Lee tilted her chin up so that she looked at him. "You are more than that. You are much more than that. You are precious to us. You are the jewel of our eyes, you are our wife, and you birthed many our our children." he told her. "You are beautiful and you will never be less than dirt. Matter of fact you will never be dirt, nor will you be dirty. Do you understand?"

Celes nodded sniffing. "Bastard." She muttered with a little heat in her words. "I don't think Harry knows what to say..." She whispered to Lee. "How did he deal with it with Ro but won't say anything to me? Oh never mind he'll talk when he's ready I suppose." She leaned her head on Lee's shoulder then hopped off his lap and started another cobbler. This time peach.

"I ran from Ro." Lee whispered. "I ran from her when she told me. I was so angry. Not with her but on her behalf that I ran from her. I put a block up because I didn't want to feel her pain. It hurt me too much. I left her here in the kitchen. Harry was the one that comforted her. I'm sure if you tell him he will do the same."

Celes pressed her lips together and gave a little nod. "Harry already knows." She whispered. "It's different with me than with Roman. Kama doesn't want me for more than anything but information a and weapon against Ro. When he touches her all of us think he's going to take her away. When he touched me... He didn't it to get a rise out of us... Me." She said softly. She started to add tapioca to the peaches.

"It doesn't excuse what I did. I was wrong. She was scared and she felt dirty. When I walked away from her I made it worse. I made her think I didn't want her because she was dirty and she was unwanted." He told her. "I think you need that comfort from him. Not just us but from him. He is your mate. Whether he knows it or not, I think you still need to talk to him. Comfort him too."

Celes looked up at him and frowned. She dropped the spoon she was using and grabbed the counter swaying a little on the spot. She took a deep breath and then left the kitchen. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She closed her eyes as she walked to the stairs and sent thoughts out. She was in Harry's arms before she even finished and she just collapsed. He picked her up and carried her to their room and laid down with her on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and waited for her to calm down again. She finally said something; "I wanted to stop him, but I couldnt. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Its not your fault." Harry said to her.

"You know what's truly sick about this, is a little part of me is hurt because of the reason why he did it." she whispered.

"Celes…" Harry said softly.

"No I mean… I… was just a means to an end for him. He… used me… spat me out and then stepped on me. Then he let you find me like that. Broken and dirty and wrong." she cried.

"Celes, you aren't broken, dirty or wrong." Harry whispered to her.

"I _feel_ like I am. I _feel_ like I'm… dying." she sobbed. "He took something from me I can never get back again…"

"Celes, he didn't take anything away." Harry said, she could tell he didn't know what to say.

"He did, though." she sat up and pulled away wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on them. "He took away my love."

Harry stared at her. "How… no he didn't...you love me don't you? You love Roman, and Lee and the kids?"

Celes closed her eyes. "I dont know, I feel responsible… like I have this obligation to them but I dont… If I dont love… love is what I have and he stole it." she said softly.

Harry got up and came over to her looking into her eyes. "I still see it." he whispered.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't feel it anymore." she whispered and then closed her eyes again. "Its gone."

" _You lost your innocence, Cel-Bear. Not your love."_ Roman sent her. " _If you had lost your love, Damon would not be as he is now. You lost your innocence."_

" _How can anyone be that...horrible? I… can't even get my head around it. I don't…"_ she closed her eyes and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Harry pulled her back into his lap. She could tell he didn't want to leave her ever again. She laughed a little when the thought crossed her mind and Harry actually chuckled.

"No surprise trips to find long lost relatives, promise." he said and the two shared a little laugh.

Celes felt her chest lighten as she sat with Harry. "Dont… dont run away from me okay?" she asked.

"I won't, I'll be here no matter what." Harry said into her ear and she kissed him. The first intimate thing she had done in the whole time she had been home that wasn't just kissing on the cheeks and forehead.

Harry didn't push back, he just accepted the kiss and then hugged her tighter. "Try to sleep." he said into her hair.

Celes nodded and sniffed and closed her eyes leaned against Harry's shoulder. She fell into another dreamless sleep.

Over the next few weeks Celes spent most of her time with one of them. They were always with her. If it wasn't Harry, it was Lee, if it wasnt Lee, it was Roman or Damon. It was starting to get on her nerves and she just wanted to be alone for ten seconds and they couldn't even give her that. She huffed out a sigh and looked at Roman who was sitting in the living room with her and set her book down taking off her glasses. "I have to pee." she said getting up and going to the bathroom and sliding down to the floor after she shut the door sighing. She needed to work or something but she was on this under house arrest too. It was going to kill her. She gave a little groan and stood back up and left the bathroom and went back to the living room and sat down. The boys were now in there too. "I want to go back to work. I need to do something other than sit around the house. I dont have to do anything for Hogwarts until August." she said to them.

"Celes, I don't think that you should leave the house." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"Why not? The clinic is protected from him, so if Rolesque and all the other houses we bloody own!" she said irritably.

"She has a point on that." Roman said as he stood up and stretched. "I don't see why she can't."

"Roman," Lee said. "What if…"

"What if what? There are a lot of what if's in the world." Roman told him. She turned to Harry. "You should know this better than any of us." She picked up her book and walked out the living room.

Harry growled a little. "She's right. Damn it."

"Its not like Draco isn't there too." she said to him.

"Yeah, not helping." Harry said to her.

Celes closed her eyes and sighed. "You may not have taken me away for three weeks but you haven't let me leave the house in thats the same thing." she said to him. "You have to let me be in the real world again at some point."

Lee rubbed his face then his head. he sighed irritably. "She is right, too. I want to… we want to keep you locked and safe in the house… both of you."

Celes laughed a little. "See how that worked out last time?" she asked him. She turned back to Harry. "I need to be allowed to live again. I'll never move past this myself if you two are trying to keep me close."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I know." he growled. "But for the first week… one of us should go with you to work."

"Okay, no. I'm not taking a babysitter to work. I have more than enough magic of my own and even though you don't like it, Draco is there and he will defend me if he has to." Celes said looking at Harry in the eyes.

"Fine, but we can still come for lunch." he said.

"I'd like that actually." Celes said cupping a hand over his cheek and turning to Lee. "Is that okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah." he groaned.

Celes clapped her hands and bounced a little. "My big strong boys." she said with a little pout on her lips. She got up and walked to the living room entrance. "Thank you, and guess what? I love you two." she said to them.

"I still love you." Harry said with a sigh.

"I love you too." Lee told her and leaned back in his chair as if he was tired.

Celes gave a little giggle and left them alone.

"Yeah, this is not cool." Harry leaned back. "Not cool at all." he muttered.

"Tell me about it." He groaned again then he sat up like a thought hit him. "We need to go talk to Malfoy. Make sure he knews she is going to be working for a while… and his life depends on him watching out for her."

Harry sat up with a smile. "I like how you think, mate. Lets go." he said standing.

"You know, so do I." He laughed as he chuckled. "Lets go."

The two of them apperated to the clinic and walked in. Harry walked up to Tabby, the little healer that took care of the magical patients and smiled at her. "Hey Tabs, Malfoy in?" he asked her.

Tabby blushed up at Harry and gave a shy smile. "Oh, Mr. Potter… Um, yes would you like to go back?" she asked.

Harry gave her a slow smiled and nodded, feeling a little bad using the crush she had on him to his advantage. She pressed the button and they went through the door. "Thanks Tabs, you're a doll." he said with a wink and headed to Celes' office.

Lee gave a short curt knock and then walked in followed by Harry. He crossed his arms as he laid eyes on Malfoy writing on some documents. "Good afternoon, Malfoy." he greeted.

Draco stood as Harry and Lee pressed into the office. "Potter, Jordan?" he said looking at them confused.

"We need to have a talk about Celes, Malfoy." Harry said sitting down in one of the two chairs in the office.

Lee elected to stand and leaned against the closed door. He used it all the time in security so that the people knew he meant business. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs at the ankles, relaxed but threatening. "She is going to start coming back here to work until its time for her to go to Hogwarts." He told him.

Draco took them both in and kept his cool. "She must be doing better than?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, theres just this thing… you see while shes here we can't be which means you're in charge of protecting her… or at least responsible for it." Harry amended.

Lee watched him closely, "That means if she gets hurt we get to come to you and demand why… in a not so pleasant way."

Draco straightened and looked at both of them. "I would protect her with my life. You may not believe this, but she has always been important to me."

Harry snorted. "When was that, when she was crying cause you stopped talking to her or when she was breaking your arm because you took Pansy's side on something?"

"Was it his arm or his leg?" Lee asked but not caring too much. "Either way, she is important to us. Not only will we come here asking questions we also have ways to twist things around and let Roman know that you allowed it to happen." he didn't like to use Roman but for some reason some people just reacted more when her name was dropped.

Draco dropped his pen and swallowed. "Look I'll look out for her, okay? She really is important to me… even when it didn't seem like she was… she always was. Nothing will happen to her." he said to them.

Harry sighed. "Better not." he said glaring at Draco.

Lee nodded, "In that case, we were never here." He told him as he straightened up.

Harry stood slowly and walked over to Lee. He kept his eyes on Draco the whole time.

Draco nodded swallowing again. "Got it." he said and stood. "Good, not seeing you then."

"Good boy." Lee opened the door and walked out. " _I think maybe we need to cover our tracks and pick something up to eat so the girls won't get suspicious."_ Lee told Harry through their private link.

Harry nodded. " _Indian? Celes said something about wanting lamb curry last night."_ Harry said with a shiver at the thought.

Lee nodded. " _We will need to pick something up for Ro… something sweet she hadn't had in years… any ideas?"_

Harry gave a smile. " _French fries and a chocolate milkshake."_ he said and they walked out of the clinic.

Lee smiled and they headed out to cover their tracks. When they got back a chill went down Lee's back. It was too quiet for his liking. "Celes, Ro." He called out.

Harry assessed the house tensed and ready for an attack, or whatever was coming. "Whats going on?" he asked his wand out.

"I don't know… maybe its just Roman's emotions getting away from her. She's been in a real foul mood. I haven't been able to bring her out of it… Then again I've tried just about everything except for sex."

Harry looked at him for a minute. "Maybe you should try… sex with Celes… for her I mean… sex with Celes and her… damn it… you get it?" he asked.

Lee gave a chuckle, "Maybe we can do a sneak attack again." He walked into the library and found it empty but his connection to him that Roman was in the library… and not in the private room she shared with Harry. He was to walk out when the hawaiian terrarium caught his eyes. "Do you think she's down there?"

Harry crossed his arms and looked down at it. He concentrated for a minute and blinked a little. "I think… so." he said.

"You go find Celes, I'll check and see." Lee said as he held the milkshake and fries. He frowned a little. "Do you feel Celes down there? As much as I don't mind running across them in their love nest I don't want to interrupt them just yet.

Harry gave a little chuckle. "I think she might be but its hard to tell from this vantage. Its like shes across the world." he said still looking down at it.

Lee nodded, "I'll let you know if she is… er, if both of them are." He smiled then shrank down and landed on the sandy beach of one of the Hawaiian Island. He chose the Big Island. He had an active volcano and it was currently erupting. "Roman!" He called out. When he didn't get a response she connected with her. " _Where are you butterfly? I'm on the Big Island of your terrarium."_ It was quiet but he walked around. All of a sudden a pair of hands wrapped around his mouth.

"Shhh." Roman whispered in his ear.

" _Ro…"_

Roman hushed him again. She looked around then pulled him into the jungle. She had added animals to the Terrarium and they did what was natural. It was just nature. She pulled Lee with her further into the jungle until the stopped. She tapped on a tree then took a counted few paces. She waved him over and lifted camouflaged lid and stepped down into a cave. Lee followed her and she closed the lid.

"Do you have your wand?" she asked him.

"Yes, Ro, what's going on?" he asked as he pulled out his wand and lit it.

"Follow me." She told him and took his wand. The went down a few tunnels then entered a cave that was semi furnished. She sat in a chair and waved her hand. A few torches turned on and she turned off his wand. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her baby bump.

"Roman," Lee said as he sat at another chair and set her fries and shake down. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Not the whole time." She told him. "There is something going on here." she told him. "Something really odd. It started Christmas night."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, that night Harry and I had sex… it was… extreme. I don't remember what happened after. All I remember was how extremely hot it was… It was like being in a cave with river of lava flowing by. It was _extremely_ hot but yet comfortable. My magic seemed to come alive on its own and the garden he made for me had no snow. It was like winter had vanished. I remember mumbling something then fell asleep. Since Harry didn't say anything about it the next day I figured I had one massive dream that was out of this world." She gave a little chuckle as she looked down at her feet. "I was in the library the second day after we found Celes and the terrarium was acting weird."

"What do you mean it was acting weird?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I kept getting this feeling there was something here. I put animals here but it was no big deal. It's not them, I think… its something else."

"Roman, what are you trying to tell me?" He asked as he walked over to her and pulled her up. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I think the spirit of Pele is here." she told him.

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean you think the spirit of Pele is here?"

"I'm not sure but I think Harry and I did something that night and unlocked her spirit. Since its too cold I think she found the terrarium and she is now inhabiting the big island."

Lee didn't know what to say. He was having a hard time comprehending everything. How could it be possible? Why and how could Roman and Harry do what she was talking about. "Is this why you have been in such a bad mood?" He asked.

Roman rolled her eyes as he got off his lap. "No, that is totally different from this. Will you focus. I'm giving you some big information and you are staring at me like you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about." She snapped at him.

"I don't know what to say." Lee growled at her. "What do I say to this? I don't know… I haven't been doing research on this so I… can't help you."

She sighed as she walked to him and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, lets go home."

"Wait, can this spirit escape the terrarium?"

"No, I have the terrarium shielded." She told him.

Lee nodded as he picked up her fries and milkshake. "Here, I got these for you."

Roman looked at the shake and then at the bag. She opened the bag and then opened the lid to find a chocolate shake. She looked up at Lee and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I bought you chips and a milkshake." he told her.

"Uh-huh. You did something."

"Well, if you don't want them, then I guess I can…"

"No!" she told him as he took them from him. "I take them, but know I know you did something and I _will_ find out."

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go home."

Roman nodded and led him out. Once they covered the opening to her secret cave they apparated back home. She crouched down to look at the terrarium. She still felt it but she didn't see anything.

"Will you tell me why you have been such a foul mood?" He asked her.

"Will you tell me why you have been overprotective of Celes?" she asked. "It's the same, except I'm still angry and I feel like I have failed her. I should have protected her. I should have kept the shield up until she left. I should have known she would doze off."

"This isn't your fault, Ro." Lee told her.

Roman sat down crossing her legs and started to eat her fris. They sat in silence for a while. Lee smiled as he reached over and tried to take a fry. She slapped his hand and glared at him. "None for you, you did something and this is your bribe. I know a bribe when I see one."

Celes sat eating her curry looking at Harry as she did. "I dont know what you did, but i'll figure it out." she said to him and ate another chunk of bread and lamb curry. She took a long drink of her water and pushed the food away. She gave Harry a shy smile.

"Your thoughts were really distant when I got back, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, everything." she shrugged.

"How are you… doing?" he asked.

"Better, I feel better. Im trying to not dwell. I just… miss Roman." she said looking away from him.

"Haven't you talked?" he asked her.

"No, I mean yes weve talked, but we haven't _talked_." she sighed. "Shes so angry, and… I don't know what to say to her. She won't talk to me about any of it. What happened…" she looked at Harry and he got up coming over to sit next to her her brushed some stray hairs off her forehead and looked down at her.

"You two need to have a talk then?" he asked her.

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "I think we do."

"Then go to her and talk to her, Cel." he said softly.

"I… dont know what to say." she said biting her lip.

"You'll figure it out, you always have words you just have to let them come." he said to her stroking her cheek.

"Harry." she sighed and leaned forward just a little and he kissed her softly.

"Go on, go find her." he said and kissed her once more.

"Okay." she sighed and got up reaching out for Roman. " _We need to talk, meet me in our room?"_ she asked her through their private connection.

Roman was drinking last drops of her shake when Celes had called her. She slowly got up and sighed as she licked her lips.

"Come here, Ro." Lee called.

"Why?" She asked as she walked over to where he sat.

"Because I want to kiss my wife." He said as he pulled her hips to him and kissed her.

Roman went to push him back but she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned and pressed closer to him.

"You taste really good." He moaned.

She giggled and pulled back. "I have to go. Celes is calling me." She said against his lips.

Lee sighed. "Very well."

Roman gave a small smile as she walked to the basement. She she sighed as she walked into her room then went over to the bed where Celes laid reading a book. She climbed into bed and rubbed her baby bump. "You called?" She asked.

Celes looked down at her. "Mmm, I did in fact." she said taking off her glasses and setting those and to book aside. "I think we need to talk." Celes said with a little smile.

"If its about the boys bringing home food and acting like they didn't do anything. Way ahead of you. I know a bribe when I see one." Roman told her.

Celes gave a little laugh. "No, no. Not that. We need to talk about what happened to me." she said watching Roman closely.

Roman closed her eyes and fought against tears. "I promise I will be more vigilant. This wont happen again... not on my watch." She whispered.

"Roman, I don't want to talk about what you're going to do to make it not happen again. I want to talk about what happened to me, what he did to me… How it made me feel… with you." Celes said biting her lip to stop the tears.

She looked up at Celes and nodded. She didn't like this. She was going to tear down her wall of anger. She didn't want to let it go but if Celes was making her have this conversation it mean it was time. "Okay." She whispered.

Celes took a deep breath and looked down at her shaking hands and clenched. "You know he just wanted to know one thing, where this place was. I wouldn't budge. I didnt say anything. I wanted to. Everytime he opened his mouth and spoke to me I just wanted to say it. But I didnt. Lee says it cause I've been around that kind of magic for so long." she sighed shakily. "Ro… before he… violated me… he told me the reason he had chosen to do it is because he saw in my dreams that… I tend to spill secrets when I'm sexually satisfied. And after when I didn't say anything… he just beat me again… then he was gone. I thought he was done but I was still there… I didn't know what to think or feel… I couldn't feel any of you. I was scared." she said she was crying now teardrops falling into her hands as she looked at Roman.

"We didn't abandon you. I would never do that." She said as she sat up and took Celes' hand. "I've looked for days, I gave innocent people nightmares, I even slept without the sleeping protection just so He could find me. Lee, Harry, and Damon had to make me sleep, eat, and drink. I know you are upset about that but... I was so pissed. I knew who took you and I had no way of finding him. I would never abandon you."

Celes looked up at her with a little smile. "I… I know that. I know you wouldn't… I just, at the time I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my whole life. I _wanted_ you so badly to just show up and take me away. When I woke up and you were gone but I was home… I…" she stopped talking as the hard crying started to set in.

"I am so sorry." Roman said as she wrapped her arms around her. I should have been there but I was so enraged I had to track them down. I saw what he did to you. I only had a short window and I was not going to allow him to get away with that. When we couldn't track him we tracked Venelope... it was through her I knew he would show." She cupped her face and wiped her tears. "I would have killed him but your voice... I heard your voice. You are not just Damon's Saving Grace you are my soulmate. If you were to ever die part of my soul dies with you. You were hurt because of me and I had to make it right. I had to track them down."

"Killing him, in that instant would have made you darker. It would have taken root in you in a way that doesnt go away. I _needed_ you, I _needed_ to save you from that. I… can't let you kill someone for me. No matter what they did to me." she said looking into her eyes intensely.

"Celes, I already have and I didn't think twice. I still don't feel guilty about it." She whispered. "Do you not remember fifth year all the way? We went to the ministry and I killed a death eater that hurt you... I even killed Bellatrix. I've killed for you and I _will_ do it again if I must."

Celes shook her head and looked down. "Killing someone, even if they are the evilest most vile person, who… hurts the people you love… It changes a person. I dont want you to suffer because you're protecting me. I know you killed them for me… I also know that it takes it toll… I… I can't live with myself if you change because of that… because you do that for me. I'm not making much sense am I?" she asked with a little smile.

Roman kissed her gently. "I am a lioness, Cel-Bear. A lioness hunts for the pack, takes care of the cubs, and will even kill for their family. So does a Lion. The Lion protects not only the pack but the lioness'. You and Lee named us well. Just because we protect you and the family and may even kill, it will not take away who I am." She pressed her forehead to hers. "Connect with me, love. Connect and feel that I am the same happy go lucky, sugar feen, horny, pregnant, teasing, Roman." She smiled. "I know I have been in a bad mood but its not because I killed. Its because I blame myself. I should have done precautions or something... and I haven't had sex in a long time."

Celes gave a little laugh and opened the connection with Roman timidly at first and then more so as she felt her Roman. She felt her love, playfulness, her anger, her pain, and her lust. Celes kissed her, deeply. Boldly. She pulled back taking deep breaths. Celes moaned. "Oh wow…" she said and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she kissed her more. "See, I'm right here." She whispered as she laid her back. "I'm right here and nothing has changed. Would you like for me to strip so you can take a closer look?" She teased as she kissed her again. "God, please say yes." She moaned against her lips.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Yes, me too… but go slow and stay connected the whole time. Okay?" she said giving a little nervous smile.

Roman leaned back and pulled of her shirt. She unhooked her bra and leaned forward. She took Celes' hands and made her cup her breast. "See, all me." she told her. She kissed her again as she pulled off Celes' shirt. She gave a little kiss on her chin then on her neck. She gave a little moan as she waved her hand and their clothes disappeared. She gave a little sigh as she wrapped her arms around Celes and pulled her closer into her arms. She just laid there and held her. Her hand caressed her hair on her back as she watched her. She gave a little smile and tangled her legs with hers. She pulled a blanket over them and just held Celes. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Celes sighed and looked at her. She liked feeling Roman, she missed it. She hugged Roman closer still and kissed her. "I'm scared." she whispered.

Roman kissed her forehead and just held her. "Its okay to be scared. Its what makes us human. But we can't be scared all the time. We have to learn to pick up the peises and move on. Lucky for us, we have each other so that we can put those pieces back together."

Celes nodded. "This is nice." she murmured running her fingers through Roman's hair. "Its like lazy afternoons we you spend at school."

She smiled, "Yes it is and its what you need. Intimacy, not a quickie."

Celes gave a little laugh. "Quickies are nice too… when I don't feel so damaged." she said frowning and looking at her suddenly. "You should start having fantasies again."

Roman gave a laugh. "You think so? I think so too… my mind is so full of stuff i just can't seem to relax enough to do so."

Celes gave another little laugh. "In seventh year… when you did that with Lee and I in the room… I… yeah. That was something." Celes giggled a little. "Once that year Lee said he wanted both of us at once… I think that happened…" she shook her head suddenly extremely entertained by the groups sex aspect. "Okay… I have to turn off my brain." she said still laughing.

"Don't," Roman told her. "To have a healthy sexuality and wanting it is a good sign. We will just take it slow. You need your security back and we all are willing to do that." She smiled at her. "With little kisses." she kissed her on the lips. "Holding each other without clothes so that you will recognize our bodies," she smiled at her. "Like your song. A familiar look, a familiar smile, and a familiar voice. We are all here, we are all here."

Celes closed her eyes and smiled. "All of you are so delicate with me… like I'll break if you do the wrong thing, or say the wrong thing. Someone will say something and you'll all look at each other. I won't break… I'm stronger than that, than this feeling." she insisted.

Roman kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue ring. Her hand slid down Celes' side and rested on her hip. She moaned against her lips and pulled her hips closer to to her own.

Celes' mouth fell open a little against Roman's and she gave a little moan looking into her eyes. She felt her heart rate pick up and she began to shake a little. Not with fear but with desire. She reached out and touched Roman's breast timidly, like it was the first time again.

Roman moaned as she pushed her breast into her hand. She pulled back and looked at her. "You are delicate." She told her. "I forgot how to be delicate. I forgot how to be patient. I always wanted you." she gave a little laugh as she kissed down Celes' neck. "I tried to have your a few weeks after you gave birth to Lark." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "I remember that night. The way you touched me, the way you kissed me, the way you brought me over the edge with my orgasm." she moaned again."

Celes moaned again remembering. She lightly ran her finger over Roman's breast barely touching her making goosebumps rise on her skin. She trailed her hand down her belly and touched the belly ring slightly and leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and then down the neck. She smiled against her lips. "It feels like coming home." she whispered and allowed her hand to hover between touching her and not.

Roman shivered with pleasure. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. She gave a little giggle as she remembered the feelings of everything. She sighed and shivered again. She leaned back and kissed her. She kissed down her neck to her shoulder. She slowly rolled her back and kissed to her collar bone.

Celes moaned, her hand still hovering. She closed herself and lost herself in the emotions surrounding her. She liked to feel it all, she liked that it gave her peace. She opened her eyes again and looked down at Roman as she looked up at her. She smiled softly and nodded. "I'm okay." she whispered. She brought both her hands up and ran them through Roman's hair.

The hand that rested on her hip slid between her legs and she teased her clit. She wanted more of Celes she wanted to go fast. She wanted to be wild with her. She wanted to scream and hear her scream. She moaned as she kissed down to her breast and teased her nipples.

Celes moaned and timidly rolled her hips towards Roman's hand. She arched her back in the same instant causing her breast to be pushed further into Roman's mouth. She closed her eyes again and allowed the feelings to wash over her. Her mind slowly clicked off and she started to just feel everything. No thinking, just feelings.

Roman slowly slid her fingers into her. Once inside she paused. She used her thumb to rub against her clit. Roman gave a moan herself as she felt everything through the connection with Celes. She rolled her own hips as she started to slip her fingers in and out of her, slowly.

Celes kept her eyes shut and dropped her knees out so that her legs were spread widely. She rolled her hips at the slow pace Roman set moaning. She opened her eyes and looked at Roman and knew she was feeling all this too. "Pure ecstasy." she panted with a smile.

She chuckled as she kissed over her baby bump all the way to her core. Roman made a sound across of a moan and a growl. Her tongue darted out to tease her clit. She made a slow lick up her clit and swirled her tongue.

Celes made a little shrieking noise and grabbed Roman's head pushing it closer to her rolling her hips at the same time. She was feeling it and she like it. "Roman… more." she moaned.

It was all she needed to her. Roman gave a growl and devoured her. She moved her fingers faster. She licked, sucked and nipped at her. She moaned to herself as she felt Celes' climax rise which rose in herself. She lifted Celes' hips just slightly as she slid her fingers into an angle to hit her g spot. Roman moaned loudly and breathed her hot breath onto her.

Celes let out little guttural moans as she tried to roll her hips more. She felt the familiar build up inside of not just an orgasm and her moans got louder as she got closer and closer and then she was coming all over. Celes let out a sound between a moan and a scream when she did feeling it double and shaking from it.

Roman shook with her own orgasm and gave a little shriek herself. She sighed as she kissed and licked up her baby bump. She looked up at Celes and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

Celes looked down at her still breathing heavily. "Ready for what?" she asked with a smile.

Roman laughed as she laid the opposite end of her and then wiggled her self against Celes. She pressed her clit to hers and moaned. "Always." she breathed as she looked at Celes. "Remember." She rolled her hips slowly against hers and moaned as she rubbed against her.

Celes grabbed her hips and rolled her own. "Always." she moaned and rolled her head back into the bed as she rolled against Roman. She loved this part, she loved the feeling of it. How it made her feel a little unhinged. She tightened her hands on Roman's hips and gave a loud moan.

"I'm going to make you crazy with your arousal." She growled as she started to rocked her hips slowly against hers. She watched her and felt her. She loved making her wild. That family red hairs spread across the pillow. She bit her lower lips as she continued to rock slowly and moaned herself.

Celes gave something between a whimper and a moan when she realized they were going slowly. Celes looked up at Roman with hot desire and wildness in her eyes. "Oh… God… Ro!" she gasped and rolled her hips a little faster in an attempt to get her to go faster.

Roman chuckled as she started to rock a little faster. "How bad do you want it?" She moaned. Then she slowed down again and chuckled.

Celes gasped and moaned. "Please." she begged rolling her hips. "Please." she said again looking at Roman imploringly.

Roman started to speed up again and then slowed. She kept up the slow and fast pace as she watched Celes with hot eyes. She leaned over and kissed Celes' ankle. "Celes, beg me." she moaned.

Celes' eyes went wide and she felt a quick orgasm take her and she shook. "Please." she moaned. "Oh God, please give me more." she begged.

Roman growled as she presses firmly against her and started to rock faster. She moaned as she leaned her head back. She bit her lower lip and and rocked faster. She felt her Celes' and her own juices mix and coat each other.

Celes reached up and trailed a hand down the middle of her chest and down to her belly. "God… You are so… sexy." she panted as she rolled her hips to match Roman's pace. Her breathing was labored and she was sweating and she just wanted to come with Roman in that time frame. Everything was the way it should be. "Ro… Ro I'm…" she moaned out.

Roman moaned louder. Her body shook with the oncoming orgasm as she rocked faster. She felt not only hers but Celes' climax. "NOW!" she screamed.

Celes screamed and came. She felt it in her whole body, in her shared soul with Roman everywhere. She felt it around them. She shook violently from it and gripped Roman's hips so she wouldn't fall. She closed her eyes and gave another scream as she continued to come.

Roman shook with her orgasm as she clawed at the bed. She felt Celes' second orgasm and came again. She breathed heavily as she laid limp on the bed. She reached to her hip and held Celes' hand. She moaned as she shivered and throbbed with pleasure.

Celes kept shaking and moaning occasionally. "Im glad we do that everytime." she whispered and moaned again with a jerk. "I think I'm having an overload." she admitted.

She chuckled as she moaned. "You are overloading on me?" she teased. She moaned again and then slowly untangled herself from Celes. She crawled back to her and laid next to her. She slipped her knee between Celes' legs and rubbed her knee gently against her core. She moaned she watched her reaction and smiled wider.

Celes gave a laughing moan and shivered. "Stop, you… evil woman." she shuddered. "I need to eat." she pouted a little and kissed her.

Roman chuckled, "But I'm so horny." she moaned as she did it one more time and gave Celes a teasing smile. She brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Do you feel better?"

Celes smiled at her. "I do, I feel better… I feel less skittish about this whole thing… about all of it." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her, "Good." she kissed her. "We are all the same, we are all here. If you feel scared at any moment or unsure connect with us. You don't have to be timid about it either. You have a right to me, Harry, and Lee. Just like they have a right to us." She kissed her one more time then started to hop out the bed. "Food time."

Celes bit her lip and got out of the bed. She went over and grabbed one of Roman's t-shirts and tugged it on and then pulled on sweats to combat the cold. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped in it turning to Roman with a smile. She reached out in the connection to Harry and then Lee and nudged them both and pulled back. "I want something sweet." she sighed.

"Does this mean you are going to bake?" she asked as he pulled the blanket tighter and walked up the stairs to get to the kitchen. "Or… wait, cobbler, we can heat that up and put ice cream on it!" she squealed as she bounced on her toes.

Lee turned as Celes and Roman walked into the kitchen He gave a moan as he took them in. "You two look better." he told them.

Celes walked over to him and laid a hand on his chest, she looked up at him and connected to him and then leaned up and planted a hot kiss on his lips moaning a little she stepped away with a wink. "You could say that." she said and turned as Harry walked in. She went over and did the same to him but he was the one who pulled away first and she gave him a curious look but he just shook his head and kissed her forehead.

Roman went to the refrigerator and pulled out the cobbler and then the ice cream. She pulled her blanket back up over her shoulders as she nearly lost it. "Hot cobbler and ice cream." She smiled. She went to reach for the bowls and nearly lost her blanket again.

Lee chuckled as he watched her. "I would help but I'm enjoying the view too much."

Celes giggled and waited for Harry to make a comment but he just sat there and she touched his arm lightly he looked at her and gave a forced smile. Now what was wrong? Couldn't they have a happy moment without it going sour? Harry's smile turned into a frown when he read that thought out of her head and she frowned back turning to Roman. "I personally think you should just walk in the buff… but then Lee's aunt would be in for a show if she came down here." she said.

Roman giggled. "Lucky for her I like her to care." She brought the bowls to the island and pressed against Harry. " _You should talk about it."_ she told him. " _How you are feeling. I can feel you."_ She placed a light kiss on his cheek then went to filling two bowls of the cobbler.

Celes watched Harry loosen a bit after Roman kissed his cheek and she smiled up at him. Then suddenly inspired she gave a wave of her hand and music filled the kitchen. She got up and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him close and started dancing with him. "Right here." she said taking his hands and placing them low on her hips as she let the music take her away with him. She giggled and looked at Roman. "Maybe you should have worn a t-shirt. You can have mine." she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Roman giggled as she swayed a little. "You dressed me." She told her. "And don't take that shirt off, Lee's aunt might come down. Then what would she think? You might giver her a heart attack with your hotness." She teased back.

Lee turned Roman to him and slipped his hands inside the blanket and moaned and growled. "You little teasing wench." he told her as he kissed her. His hands slid over her nude skin. Roman moaned and nearly dropped the blanket.

Celes gave a little moan as she watched them thinking dirty thoughts. She looked up at Harry and kissed him then she snaked her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt and started to pull it off. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." she said getting the shirt off. She kissed one of his nipple rings with a moan and then walked over and slid between Roman and Lee wiggling her butt against Lee and then pulled Harry's shirt over Roman's head. When she had it on her she let the blanket drop and ran her hands up the under the shirt and moaned again and kissed her. "Better."

Roman shivered and smiled. "You didn't like my blanket attire?" she teased.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes ran his hand over her baby bump. "I liked it."

"Of course you did." The microwave dinged and roman pulled out the two bowls and set them on the island and started to scoop out the ice cream she took a spoonful to Harry and fed it to him. "I have your shirt and you can't have it back." she teased.

Harry gave her a little smile and grabbed her hip pulling her to him. "I'll get it later." he looked around at Celes and Lee and let go of Roman.

Celes closed her eyes and reached out in the connection to Harry. She connected to all three of them and sighed. She turned and kissed Lee again with a measure of hotness and grabbed her cobbler and ice cream went over added whipped cream she kept the house stocked in and then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along with her. "I have to talk to my husband." she said playfully and continued to pull him along.

"Celes, come on lets go back." Harry said to her.

"Nope, I need to have a _conversation_ with you." she said in a suggestive voice and led him to their room.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed and Celes stood in front of him taking a bite of the cobbler she moaned a little and then stepped closer. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing." he said.

"You're lying." she said softly and set the bowl down and crawled onto his lap.

"I cant hear you." Harry said to her.

"I'm talking… Oh… you can't _hear_ me." she said nodding. "Okay, well we can work on that."

"Celes…" he sighed. "Its not just that, You were broken from the connection we share for a week and a half. Your marks started to fade on Lee and I. I was powerless to do anything. I just… put myself on auto pilot and hoped we'd find you. And when we did… what he did to you. I want to kill him." Harry growled.

"Yes, you all do it seems. And I'll say it again to you. I dont want you to kill someone for me… for something they did to me." she snapped getting up.

"Celes, what else am I suppose to do? You're my mate! Its in me to protect you until I do away with the threat or die myself!" he said standing and following her and grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"I dont want anyone to die for me or because of me. Why can't you all just _stop_ doing that?" she asked angrily.

"Because its how we feel!" Harry said letting her go and walking away a little.

"You all feel murdurious? Or just you?" she asked him crossing her arms. When he didn't respond she went over and planted herself in front of him, she pushed his shoulder. "Well?" she demanded.

"Dont push me Celes." he growled at her.

"Why? You going to feel the need to protect me...from me?" she asked and pushed his shoulder again.

"Celes…" he growled and grabbed her arms pulling her close to him. "I said to not do that."

"Then tell me whats really going on inside that head of yours Harry Potter." she growled into his face.

"I couldn't do anything, when you disappeared… I found seven bloody horcruxes when I was 17 years old but when my wife and mate disappears I'm a floundering idiot. I'm terrified he's going to take you again, and this time he'll kill you. And…" he pulled away from her. "what he did to you… he beat you… he violated you… violated my _mate_. And I can't do anything about that, I couldn't stop it from happening and I can't protect you. I'm helpless… I'm not worthy of you." he sat down looking more broken then Celes felt.

She walked over to him and touched his head lightly and his arms came around her waist. "Harry… you're worthy of me. You're… everything to me… its not your fault this happened to me… you couldn't have known, no one could have." she tipped his head. "And look at me. I'm fine, I'm healthy, I'm happy. Isnt that all you really want?"

"I want you… I wish I could have stopped him from stealing your innocence from you. I wish I could have…" he trailed off into her belly.

"Harry, if we spend our lives on what we _should_ have done, we'll never get to the what we _can_ do part." she said kissing the top of his head. Harry nodded then she pushed her away a little so he could stand and then pulled her close to him.

"I took a job, the minister asked me before I came downstairs. Its two weeks. I have to go out of the country." he whispered.

"Do you need space? Is that why you took it?" she asked hoping against hope that it wasn't that.

"At first I thought maybe, but now… no. Its just a job Celes. I'll be back before you know it." he said and kissed her.

Celes pressed her lips together and looked at him. "You still want me, even… after."

"Celes nothing on this earth will ever stop making me want you." he said and kissed her deeply. "I still love you and I always will." he said to her and lifted her up so she could hug him around the neck.

"I still love you too." she said pushing her face into his neck and crying a little. After a minute she pulled away and gave him a little sly smile. "Do we have time to… have a little fun?" she asked.

Harry growled and kissed her neck. "No, damn it." he said.

Celes pouted but nodded and for the first time saw his travel bag was packed. "Were you going to just leave without saying anything?" she asked pulling back to looks at him.

"Er… no. I was going to say something in the kitchen." he said looking down at her. "I swear, I wouldn't leave without saying something to you first."

Celes softened. "Okay." she rested a hand against his bare chest. "Okay you need a shirt and to let me go." she said.

"Not just yet." Harry said and buried his face in the space between her breasts and neck. She laughed and kissed him as best she could at the odd angle.

After another few minutes he pulled away with a moan. "Okay… I need to put a shirt on. I have to go." he growled.

"Okay, we can walk down to the kitchen together and I'll make you something to take along." she said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Harry said and pulled on a clean shirt and picked up his bag and grabbed Celes around the hips pulling her close to him they walked back down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and Celes let out a laugh when she saw Lee and Roman practically having sex on the island.

"Hey, I thought this was a no sex zone!" Celes complained and went over to push them apart playfully.

Harry set his bag down and went over to 'help' by grabbing hold of Roman.

Roman giggled. "He jumped me from out of no where. It wasn't my fault. Honest."

Lee growled and playfully try to reach for her. "I'll get you!"

She squealed and hid behind Harry. "No you won't!"

Celes giggled and pushed a hand against Lee's chest 'pushing' him back into the counter behind him. She gave a little wink and did a little dipping wiggle and trailed her hands up and down his body as she went up and down then turned around.

Harry grinned and turned quickly pulling Roman to him. "So was it something like this?" he asked with a laugh and kissed her.

Roman giggled as she pressed closer to him and kissed him back then she pulled away. "Hey! You have a new shirt on. That's cheating." she tugged at his nipple rings and smiled. "I think I'll just have to steal this one too."

"Oh no, I have to go out of town, two weeks. Ministry business." he said and kissed her again.

"What?" She asked as she pulled away. "Two weeks? But… no, you have to be here. You haven't even heard what I learned about my terrarium." she frowned at him.

"Oh, I wish I could. Kingsly asked personally." he said to her then worked a box out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "For your birthday, since I'll probably miss it." he said opening it for her to show a tiny silver chain with a flaming hibiscus bloom hanging on it.

"Oh, that's pretty." she told him. "Wait… wait. No he asked you personally? Why, where are you going?"

Harry winced. "I'm… not suppose to say. Its just following up on a lead they have…" he said.

Celes looked at him curiously. "A lead for what?" she asked.

Roman eyed him suspiciously then she nodded. "I want to go." she told him.

Lee hiss, "No, Ro. You have to stay here." he told her.

Celes frowned deepened. "Yeah I'm with Lee on that. Where are you going Harry?" she asked him.

Harry looked around at all of them and gave a sheepish smile. "I… may have mentioned what was going on with Celes a few weeks ago… and they… opened an investigation into it." he said and Celes stiffened and glared at him.

Roman waved her hand and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm going." She told him. "You are going overseas and I'm going. We all know he isn't in Hawaii and that he is here. So it will be a good time for me to go with you."

"Now, hold on, Roman." Lee told her. "We just got everything almost back to normal. You can't go. One, its part of his job. Two, you are pregnant. and Three, you don't know what he has set up there." he told her.

Harry was actually inclined to bring Roman so he turned to Lee and tried to ignore Celes' glare. "We do, its just a place he lived in… its been properly scouted. No danger." Harry insisted. "They asked me because I'm close to this and know more about it. The ministry has been tracking him since he was a blip on the radar." he said crossing his arms.

"But Roman is _pregnant."_ Celes chimed in from behind Lee. "She shouldn't be going anywhere… that could possibly get her hurt… or worse."

"But its because of me that Harry even knows about him and what he is doing. I'm his partner." Roman protested.

"Partner or not, you can't go. Yours and his magic is different. This could be exactly what Kama wants. I know you said the ministry scouted the area but what if they are missing something because their magic can't pick it up?" Lee told them. He shook his head. "No, I won't allow you to go."

"Allow? Lee really? We are going to start this again?" She drawled.

"God damn it, Roman. We are going to start this every time. I want you safe and I don't want you going." He snapped.

Harry sighed and looked between them. " _I_ can protect her, and _I_ will. There is nothing that can hurt her with me there, just like you with Celes or Roman… I can protect her." he said to Lee.

Celes grabbed Lee's arm and sighed at Harry. "Stop it. Now all of you. Stop this. God he's not even doing anything to us at this moment and you're all arguing about him. Who's to say that he's even ever been there at all. He's here in Britain, now… I saw him… physically felt him. He's here not there. What's going to be waiting for them there a giant man eating squid? Stop trying to prove yourself Harry. Let go a little Lee, and stop going in half cocked Roman… Go if you must. Im no longer going to try to stop you." Celes sighed let go of Lee's arm kissed Harry goodbye then Roman then she walked out of the kitchen.

Lee growled as he ran his hands over his head. "How long do you have before you have to leave? An hour, thirty minutes, twenty?"

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen tops." he said.

"Give me ten." He said as he grabbed Roman and pulled her out the kitchen.

"Lee…"

"No, Ro, you are going to at least let me give you a proper send off." he told her as he entered the nearest room and pulled her in. He kicked the door closed and pushed Roman against it. He kissed her hard and long. He quickly made done with her jeans and pulled his down. "I don't want you to go, but if you have too then I'm going to remind you that you are mine too." He growled in her ear as he picked her up and thrust into her.

Roman moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him and thrust back just as hard and fast. "I love you." She moaned as she curled her hand into his shirt. She kissed him again and moaned.

Lee moaned deep into his throat and kissed her neck. He sucked on it and moved to another spot and sucked on it and another. He was marking her on purpose but he didn't care. "I love you too." he growled. He slid a hand between them and played with her ring.

Roman arched into him. "God…" she panted. "Lee… please…"

"I'm punishing you." He growled into her ear.

Roman screamed out her climax and shook. She moaned and held him tighter. "Thank you, Daddy." she whispered.

Lee growled as he came and leaned against her, against the door. He kissed her again and then kissed on the other side of her neck and sucked on it. "Four, hickies. Two for me, one for Celes, and one for Harry." he told her. "You belong to us and no one else." He looked at her. "Do you understand?"

Roman nodded and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Me too." he set her down and helped her with her jeans then he fixed himself and opened the door. "You stay connected to us. I want to hear you at least once a day."

Roman nodded again as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Repeat what I said." he told her as he cupped her face and kissed her again.

"Four hickies. Two for you, Once for Celes, and One for Harry. I belong to you guys and no one else. And you want me to stay connected and you want to hear from me at least once a day." She repeated.

"Good girl." he kissed her again and then nodded to Harry. "I look after yours and you look after mine."

Harry gave a little smile. "Always. mate." he said offering a hand to Roman.

Roman smiled up at him and took his hand. "It always seems we find ourselves going to Hawaii… I think maybe we need a house there insead." She teased.

Lee smiled at them. "And I will make sure to have lunch every day with Celes while she is at the clinic… keep an appearance for our _friend_."

"Yes." Harry said with a little grin of his own and then pulling Roman out of the kitchen out of the house he apperated them away.

Celes heard the door open and shut and heard Roman and Harry leave. She got up from where she was sitting at the top of the stairs and sighed. She headed down the hall, the t-shirt fell off her shoulder as she walked into the dance studio. She wanted to dance or scream or cry. Her heart was heavy with anger and exhaustion. She went over to the ipod and turned on a song that had stuck out in her head lately. "Skyscraper." She went into the middle of the room and closed her eyes listening to the song, and relating to it. She didn't sing along she didn't dance. By the second verse she had to sit down because she was crying again. She held it together most days, she was good. Moving forward, getting past what happened. But sometimes her heart just filled with such sadness and hopelessness she just had to cry, or scream. She never screamed though. She wanted them to think that she was okay, that this didn't happen. She didn't want to add more fuel to the fire of lets go kill Kama.

Celes laid down as the song ended and growled, she should have told them to stay. They didn't need to go to Kama's hideout. Who cared about that place? He was here now, in their home country. She closed her eyes and with a flick of her hand started the song over.

Lee watched Celes. He sighed as he crawled onto the ground to her. He spooned next to her and offered his arm as a pillow for her. He kissed the back of her neck and held her. "This house is too big without them." he whispered.

"This house is too big since I… got back." she whispered back.

"Why don't we go to your flat… er, our flat. We can break in the new kitchen, work on some of the other rooms."

Celes smiled a little. "What about your Aunt?" she asked.

"She told me she wanted to go back home to visit some friends and catch up on some things there. I think it would be a good time we both do that." He kissed her bare shoulder and scraped his teeth against it. He kissed up to her neck and behind her ear. "We can have sex in _our_ kitchen."

Celes moaned and rolled over and pressed into him. "That sounds delicious. Maybe I can finally eat some chocolate pie off of you." she said and kissed his neck and then pulled back and looked up at him. "I should have made a better argument instead of just giving in." she said.

He brushed his lips over her forehead, down her nose, and then against her lips. "Should've, could've, would've will not work. They never do. Its what we all have been saying in our heads since we got you back." He kissed her lips and looked into her blue eyes. "Our paths are laid out for us, its just up us to decide to walk them. It's what makes life interesting."

Celes smiled. "We think a lot alike don't we. I basically said the same thing to Harry. Some days it just hurts so bad I don't know if I'll be able to get through it. Then one of you does something and I remember that I'll be fine." she said and kissed his chin then down his neck. "We should go though… if we are going to go. And we need to tell Damon."

Lee groaned, "I forgot about him." He pulled back. "You don't think he will destroy the house while we are gone, do you?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it he won't." Celes giggled and kissed Lee waving her hand to stop the music.

"In that case lets go." He got up, pulled her to his feet, and scooped her into his arms. He paused for a moment and kissed her deeply. He moaned as he rubbed his tongue against hers. "God, I love that ring!" he growled.

Celes felt her body tingle at his words and giggled again. "I'm glad you do." she whispered.

"I think we may need to work on the bedroom of the flat… make it less Snape-like. Then we can sleep better… and have fun." He laughed and then paused. "Wait, you don't still see your uncle do you… yeah the bedroom is next."

Celes gave a bark of laughter. "No, I don't still see my uncle. Besides… they were just images my brain made to cope with when I thought Roman was dead." she said wincing a little and driving her brain away from the thought. "You know what I want to do?"

"Tell me and I'll try to make it happen."

"One morning, when the sun is coming up over the flat, because it comes right into the windows in the master, I want to make love under those windows with nothing but each other and sun to warm us." she sighed.

He chuckled, "That sounds nice… different. I wouldn't mind doing that." He kissed her again. "Come on, I need to go talk to my aunt. You go tell Damon." He set her down on her feet and tapped her backside and kissed her again.

Celes wrinkled her nose and kissed him again. She turned and wiggled what seemed to be his new favorite feature and headed to Damon's room. She knocked and then went in. "Hey little prince, how you doing?"

Damon was laying spread eagle on the floor staring up at the sealing. He sighed and then looked at Celes. "I'm doing better." he jumped up and pulled her hand so that she walked over to the bed and sat her down. He crawled into her lap and hugged her over her baby bump. "I've been thinking." He told her. "Been doing a lot of thinking."

"What cha been thinking about?" she asked him.

He rubbed her baby bump and then looked at her. "I was thinking I need to get rid of my bachelorhood lifestyle and marry. You know, settle down and have kids of my own." he told her and kissed her baby bump. "When you marry Roman, does that mean we will be married?"

Celes blinked at him, she didn't know how to respond. He was apart of Roman. "I… I dont know Little Prince… I don't… maybe?" she tried. "But… we don't think of you as an adult unless you know… things suck." she said softly trying not to hurt his feelings.

He groaned and laid his head back down on her chest. "What is it like?" he asked. "What is it like to love a woman? Like how Lee and Harry loves you and Roman, what's it like?"

Celes pressed her lips together and thought about it. "I cant tell you how it'll be for you, but I can tell you how it is for us. Its like… fire and ice, and the need to be around them all the time. Its like being pulled against your will. You're no longer just by yourself. There are other people to think about. Its like this need to cry and laugh at the same time. And for each its different. Harry just looks at me and I know. Lee says something to me that just completely floors me and I know, and Roman… she just has to touch me or look at me or say something to me and I just know. They ooze it, as I'm sure I do." she said with a dreamy look on her face. She saw Damon watching her and cleared her throat and smiled. "Its like that…"

He smiled at her. "Would you fight to keep it?" he asked. "Would you do anything to keep it?"

Celes nodded. "Until I died, I'd never stop fighting for it." she whispered to him. "Do you feel that way or are you just curious, little prince?" she asked.

"I… I'm not sure." He told her. He sighed as he held her. "What about kissing? Why do you guys kiss?"

Celes sighed. "A lot of people say you can tell when you kiss someone kisses you how much they love you. Its like the feelings you feel get channeled into it. I think thats true for the four of us. Its like electric, but its also… fun." Celes said blushing a little. "This would be so much easier if you weren't a little kid right now."

He smiled at her. He felt her discomfort and decided to drop the subject. He looked up at her. "Will you kiss me?"

She smiled down at him and then kissed his cheek. "How's that?"

He gave a giggle as he rubbed his head against her chest and sighed.

"Are you coming onto my woman, Damon." Lee asked.

Damon's eyes lit up as he looked over to Lee. "She was mine first. Go get your own."

"Why you little brat!" he strided over and picked him up.

"No!" he said as he held tightly onto Celes' hand. "Don't let him take me away."

"Oh, God, you are acting like Roman." He playfully tugged onto Damon.

Celes giggled and dramatically pulled back but then 'lost' her grip on him allowing Lee to haul him off her.

"No!" Damon squealed and laughed as Lee spun him around. "Don't you know you are suppose to flirt with another man's woman."

"Hey, I told you, I'm cute and girls like me. I can't help they like me more. Flirty is just natural to me." He defended.

"That is because you are part of Roman." he sighed as he set him down.

Damon swayed a little until the dizziness stopped then he ran towards Celes and jumped behind her. "Can I go?" he asked.

Celes sighed and turned around to look at him. "Maybe not this time, Little prince." she said and looked back at Lee for a minute. "I mean…" she trailed off unsure where to go with the thought.

"We need to do some healing." Lee told him as he picked him up. "I'm sure you do too, but…" he trailed off as he looked at Celes he wasn't sure how to he couldn't go because in his head it just sounded like they were pushing his feelings aside.

"It's okay." Damon told them. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Okay, come along." she said kissing his cheek. "Pack a bag." she said standing and looking at Lee. "He needs to heal too…" she said to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…" he told him.

Lee laughed, "You will _always_ be imposing." he teased.

"I do not!"

"It, okay, we will put you to work and then at the end of the day bath you."

Damon stiffened. "On second though, I can go to the Burrow. I don't mind."

Lee laughed, "You are not going to give Molly a hard time and charm your way out of bathing. Roman isn't here to do it, so now it falls to me. I must admit I take great pleasuring in bathing you."

"Mum!" he croaked as he tried to pull out of Lee's arms.

Celes looked up at Lee and then back to Damon. "Oh come on Lee, give him a break." she said with a pout.

"Oh, he likes it. He just puts up a fuss."

Damon started to whimper as he became limp in Lee's arms.

"See, he is already practicing."

"No!" Damon said and then jumped out of his arms. "I'm going to the Burrow. Besides my twins are there, and Rainy and Rius, and the others." He quickly packed some stuff into a pillowcase and tied the end of it to a long stick.

Celes looked at his pack and laughed. "Wee bit dramatic the running away from home pillowcase bag, that?" she shook her head.

"Hey, you never know. I just might run one of these days after a bath." he said raising his chin. "I have been saving this for years."

"You would never leave me!" Celes gasped dramatically at him and then fanned herself and feigned a faint. "Catch me Lee, hes going to run away from me. I dont think I can survive."

Lee caught her. "Now see what you did?" he said with a laugh in his eyes.

"No! I would never run away from you… I… was just going to run away from Daddy Lee…" he dropped his things and went to her. "Mum, I wouldn't run. You call and I'll come no matter what."

Celes' eyes popped open and she gave a little laugh. "I know baby, I do. I was just teasing you." she said laughing now.

"Oh!" he said indignantly. "I'm running away now." he said as he slung the stick over his shoulders. "I'll go live in a dirt cave and now one will ever wash me there."

Lee laughed. "I bet Roman could."

Damon shivered. "She is so mean."

"She just loves you, little prince." Celes said with a laugh and then leaned forward. "Go before Daddy Lee pins you down and makes you take a bath." she whispered wiggling her butt at Lee.

"Teasing Minx!" He growled then he reached playfully for Damon. "Come here you little brat!"

Damon screamed as he ran around them. "I'm going. I'm going." He said. Then he was gone with a popping noise.

Lee shook his head, "You are such a pushover." he sighed as he kissed Celes' neck. "Aunt Be left already. She said she would send an owl with things we need to do for training." he told her as he kissed her neck again. He moaned as his hands wrapped around her. "I can't stop touching you or kissing you." he told her as he kissed her again. "What have you done to me?"

Celes shivered. "I find myself asking the same question." she said using her fingertips to trace his arms lightly. "Lets go. Quickly." she moaned and turned and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around her and apperated them to the flat. He kissed her as they walked through the door. "Woman, if I don't have you know, I think I may combust." he growled as he pulled off his shirt.

Celes tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off. "Okay," she wiggled with delight as he pushed her further into the flat. "The kitchen… go to the kitchen.. it weird…" she growled and kissed his chest pressing into him as they walked.

Lee picked her up and walked them to the kitchen. He set her on one of the counters and kissed her more. He kissed down her neck and tilted her back so he could make his way to her breast. He moaned as he played with them and licked at both nipples.

Celes moaned and then shivered and her body tensed. "S-stop. Wait… wait stop." she said and pushed him back shaking a little and looked at him. "Connect with me...please." she asked him and pushed into their connection.

Lee connected with her and just held her a bit. "You okay?"

Celes sighed when she felt him. "Yes, I'm good… I'm…" she trailed off and moaned. She pressed back against him and kissed him again.

He chuckled as he kissed her back. He pulled back as he looked at her, "I know what it is. You wore these bloody sweat pants!" he growled as he picked her up and pulled the off her. "You have been torturing me!" He laid her shirt down behind her so the cold tile didn't bother her. He laid her back and hooked the back of her knees over his shoulders and kissed the inner part of her thighs.

Celes let out a little squeal of delight as he kissed her and watched him with a laugh. "I wear them just to mess with you, Lee." she moaned laughing.

"Now you are going to pay." He growled then pressed his mouth to her core. he swirled his tongue around her clit then dived into her. He moaned at her taste and ran his tongue back to her clit. The more he stabbed, jabbed, and licked the more she wiggled.

Celes grabbed Lee's head and shivered. "Oh God… yes." she hissed. She rolled her hips into him as best she could at the angle she was at and kept watching him work her which just served to really get her going.

He growled into her and then slipped two fingers in at an angle to hit her g spot. He was going to make sure she was nearly out of her mind with pleasure and that she never forget it. He moaned into her as the way her body rolled. He loved it. He loved every part of it. She always responded nicely.

Celes moaned and panted at the same time trying to roll more. She was going crazy with desire. She kept watching Lee and getting hotter and more crazy. She wanted to touch him, she bit her lip and moaned again pressing into him.

He worked hr faster never letting up nor allowing her to do as she wanted. She was his and there was no way for her to get away from her. He growled against her again. Then he snapped his eyes up and looked her straight into her blue eyes.

Celes' entire body started to shake with an orgasm she didn't even see coming. She moaned and shuddered as she rode the orgasm out all the while looking into his eyes. Her head was foggy and she was just… gone.

Lee lapped at her juices then pulled away. He kissed her inner thighs then kissed over her baby bump. He licked at his lips and then kissed her neck. He picked her up again and then carried her to the kitchen table. He laid her down then worked open his own jeans and thrusted into her. He moaned loudly as he dropped his head back.

Celes gave a moan as she watched Lee enjoy her. She shivered, this was new for her. She was so turned on by watching him. She rolled her hips and continued to watch Lee her blue eyes never leaving his body.

He thrusted again and ran his hands down her legs, over her belly, to her breast, and back again. He enjoyed the feel over next to his skin. So soft and warm. He looked down at her as he started to thrust into her. He moaned again as he rubbed her clit and continued to thrust into her. He leaned over her and kissed her bump then kissed up between her breast. He remembered connecting with her once to show how much he loved her and then another time when she reached for him. But now… It was like he could feel everything she was feeling and it felt so damn good. He leaned over and braced his hands on both sides of her head and started to pump harder and faster into her.

Celes didn't know when she started but all of a sudden she was moaning Lee's name over and over as she watched him. She could feel everything coming from him. She was completely wrapped up in him. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. She kept moaning his name and meeting his thrusts with her own vigor and need.

Lee moaned again as he kissed her neck, her collar bones, and then her mouth. He wanted to be everything she felt in that moment just like she was everything he felt. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. He nipped at her lips and moaned loudly as he felt his own orgasm start to crawl into his body.

Celes' eyes widened when she felt Lee's orgasm coming causing hers to come on quicker. She moaned and kept watching him she met his eyes and her whole body sang as she watched him. She was completely apart of her and she him. How had this happened. "Lee... Oh god!" She shrieked

Lee roared out his own climax and shook with the power of it. He gave a few more thrust and then shook with the effort to not collapse on her. He leaned his head into her neck and breathed heavily. He felt her and was wrapped by her. He moaned again. "I… will… have to… try that… with Ro…" he chuckled.

Celes chuckled. "Pure ecstasy." she moaned. "Oh God, we did that in front of the giant window in the kitchen. Anyone could have seen." she said blushing. "How thrilling and embarrassing in the same instance." she laughed.

Lee laughed. "I think its about time we had something like that. Ro and Harry said they did something like this… in a restaurant." He shook his head. "They can be too wild sometimes." He kissed her and kissed her neck. "Are you okay?"

Celes grinned. "I'm fantastic." she said to him. "I almost… well did feel up Ro in a restaurant once… it was hot...but she was still healing so she ended up hurting her knees… I think she told you guys that." Celes laughed.

Lee laughed then frowned, "I'm the only one that hasn't… Oh, that is going to change." He sighed as he leaned up. "Hungry?"

Celes smiled. "I'm pregnant." she teased. "When am I not? Oh are you going to cook in the buff? Naked chef style." she wiggled.

"Uh, that sounds a little dangerous." He laughed as he pulled away from her and found his jeans. He helped her up and pulled her shirt on. "What do you want me to make?"

"Something with rice in it. I dont care what it is… but rice… the yummy seasoned flavored kind of rice… sounds so good right now." she said closing her eyes and moaning and licking her lips as if she could already taste it.

"Rice, eh." he thought about it. "Like chicken rice… Ro called it a rose con poy-o." he said trying to pronounce the dish. Its like spanish rice and chicken."

"Yes. Make that." Celes said and kissed him. "God…" she kissed him again.

He laughed as he set to work with boiling the chicken with seasonings and measuring the rice, cutting onions, and pulling out, seasonings, and tomato sauces. "So, when can you find out the gender of the baby?"

"At anytime now, on an ultrasound or supernaturally. I've never done the supernaturally without Ro though." Celes sighed.

"Maybe we can wait for her. I would like to know what gender the baby she is having too… it seems more special when she connects us… and then we hear the baby. I like that better." he smiled as he checked the chicken.

Celes smiled and rubbed her belly. The baby had started kicking so that she could feel it about two weeks before hand. Just butterfly quickening movements. She watched Lee cook, she loved to watch him cook. He relaxed when he did, he seemed… happy and contented by it. She smiled, she gave a little moan when her back gave an irritated stab and she sat down annoyed that that was happening again.

Lee looked over to her. "Back still giving you problems?" he asked as he leaned over the island and watched her.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yes, I guess being pregnant with the twins added that nice little gift to pregnancies to follow." she sighed.

"Well let me know when it gets too be too much. I'll massage you." He watched her again. "Tell me something you and Ro have done that I don't know about… something fun from school. Nothing sexual."

Celes smiled and thought about it. "None sexual… second year, when we were on the train to school… well you know my birthday falls on that day so I don't celebrate. But she came prepared, she had little crackers from christmas so we had hats and she brought a little cake… she even had candles and a gift." she laughed looking dreamy. "I knew I loved her when I met her… but if I had to pick a moment I actually felt something super familiar about her it was that one. She did that in our dreams too. She always makes me happy when I'm my saddest. She's my happy pill." she giggled, she had started to whisper as she got lost in what she was saying.

Lee smiled at her. "She always mad us happy. She still does. When I'm not feeling too good all I have to do is think about her and it just brings a smile on my face." he told her. Roman always seemed to be the center of them all. Without her they never would have been together and without her they would all lose their lives.

Celes kept smiling dreamily. "She brought us together, she gives us our happiness." she sighed and looked up at him suddenly. "Do you remember when I fell asleep in your bed my seventh year?" she asked.

He nodded, "I did. She had another fantasy then too. As a matter of fact she had two in that short time. One where she and I would quietly start snogging then escalate from there." He smiled as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't stop that one because that one was my favorite. Then when she was done and we continued to work she started to think about you and then her mind ran away with her and she went to you to have you with me in the room. She wanted me to watch and then join. I actually thought she was going to follow through on that one because shortly after she went to you to wake you up."

Celes gave a moan as she thought about it. "Back then, I was still in the frame of mind that I shouldn't be… attracted or in love with you. But had she actually initiated it… I would have gone for it in a heartbeat. I think about all the almosts from that year with you and me, and you and Roman and sometimes wished they'd happened. Maybe we could have skipped all the stupid stuff." she said and gave another moan thinking about all the yummy times the three of them had been together since.

Lee smiled at her. "I wouldn't have mind, but I think I would have wanted her to my self first then be in a group. There are days I wished I could have snuck her off like you did and just have my way with her. There were a couple of time we had oral but to have more…" He closed his eyes and then grinned. "I think I'll have to do that when I get my teaching position at Hogwarts." he laughed. "Can you imagine, the teachers getting caught? How scandalous are we?"

Celes giggled and blushed at the thought. "I wouldn't mind doing a few things over with you while we teach there either… and doing more of that with Harry." she sighed. "God I can't believe I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts… I dont even know what to do… I'll have to go through Severus' lesson plans in the study once it gets closer."

"You will do well." his grin became bigger. "Too bad you weren't a teacher while I was a student." He winked at her as he checked the chicken then turned it off. He started browning the onions and rice. Once it was browned he poured in the tomato sauce and chicken broth. He tasted the juices and added more seasoning. When he was satisfied he added the chicken to it to boil again. "That should be about 20 minutes or so."

Celes licked her lips. "It smells delicious." she sighed. "Tell me something new about you that I don't know." she said with a little smile.

He sighed as he thought about it. "Something new, something new." he drummed his fingers against the countertop. "I… I don't like to fight but if I have to, I will." he shrugged.

Celes nodded. "You know, I get aggressive and in the face of people but I dont usually pick fights either. You're perfect for bouncing because of that." she sighed. "So, when are you going to start in on this Cafe idea?"

"Well, right now it's kind of on hold because of everything going on." he told her with a shrug. "I want to but… I don't know. I want to talk to Ro more on it… but I don't know."

Celes sighed and looked away. "Stupid asshat." she whispered eyes filling with tears. "He just knows how to ruin everything doesn't he?"

"It will be okay. Ro isn't at the lounge very much and you aren't at the clinic very much." he told her. "I rather be with the both of you anyways. I actually enjoy your company. I like how we work well together in a kitchen." He smiled. "I haven't worked with Ro in the kitchen. She usually kicks me out when she is cooking. But one of these days I'm going to work with her. I also like chasing her out the kitchen too."

Celes gave him a watery smile as she looked back at him. "I like that we work well in the kitchen too. I like that we both like different aspects of being in a kitchen. Granted I do mine when I'm hurting or nervous or upset. But I find lately I like to bake to make everyone happy. You all like my desserts so much." she sighed. "Working in a kitchen with Ro is… something I've never done either. I usually just watch the magic while she cooks me something New Mexican." she sighed thinking of the little pillow things.

He smiled at her. "It sounds like we have a mission to do. Work with Ro in the kitchen. Surprisingly she knows a lot about the foods she likes and grew up with, and even some desserts."

"And the conversation has turned to food. I'm hungry." she pouted a little and laughed. "I sound like Roman."

"That's because you have been around her too long." He laughed as he checked the food. "Well the water is gone, so it looks ready." He tuned it off and grabbed a plate and spooned on the orange colored rice and placed a couple chicken drumsticks onto the plate. He gave it to her with a fork. "Ro says you're supposed to eat it with tortilla but we don't have any and I don't know how to make them so we will have to tough it out."

Celes smiled and took a bite. "Its good, but next time its just you and me I can make them. I taught myself a about a year ago. They aren't as good as Ro's but they do in a pinch." she said. "We should go shop tomorrow… Severus has this big dark bed in the master and its just brings down the mood of the room… I thought we could paint it something bright… like blue or teal or… green." she said taking another bite of food.

"I like teal. Its a mixture of both." he made himself a plate and sat across from her. "I thought you were going to start at the clinic tomorrow? I can work on things here if you want. I don't have a problem with it."

Celes laughed. "Sex me up and I forget things." she smiled. "Yes, the teal should be the teal thats in your feathers when you're a peacock… its that color in between the blue and greens…" she said. "I love that color. I like the bits of purple too, but I just love the blues and teals that you can only see if you're looking." she sighed.

Lee laughed, "Really? I actually love the purples. It just pops against the teals." he shrugged as he ate more. "I love your colors too. You are a hawk and I'm just a peacock. But I did figure out a way to use my feathers as weapons so I'm okay with that."

Celes laughed as she remembered a conversation between her and Roman about his feathers when they were in fifth year. She started laughing harder. "Oh God, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of something Roman wanted to do once… we never got to though. The last time you changed I nicked one of your feathers and made it into an earring." she said still laughing.

He frowned at her, "What did she want to do? And I would like you to know that hurt."

Celes gave a shrill giggle but sobered and nodded. "I know how much that hurts, when I needed one of my feathers for Ro's dreamcatcher, I had Harry do that… it smarts even after you change back. And in fifth year… well you know I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I had to have her… well anyways we had sort of just finished and she was all inspired to go find you in the middle of the night make you change and give us some feathers to use on me." she blushed.

Lee actually laughed. he sat back and laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Ro. I think… well I don't know what I would have done." He shook his head. "She is so wild sometimes."

Celes nodded with a smile. "She is, and she brings it out in all of us." she thought about the part where she had stopped Roman telling her it would be rude, but at that point she had already had had an interlude with Lee. "I stopped her. Maybe I shouldn't have but I did." she smiled and pushed her empty plate away.

"More?" he asked.

Celes moaned and nodded.

He chuckled as he made her another plate. "So, are you going back to the clinic, or was that just talk to back off?"

"I want to… I want to help people. I want to stop feeling like I lost something…" she said eyes filling with tears again. "I think helping people will help me."

He nodded. "Okay." he told her. "Okay." he reached over and played with her hair. "You still have your fire."

Celes smiled. "I dont like me without it. Being the girl on fire is more me… I get all.. mopey and pathetic without it." she laughed a little.

He smiled at her. "I love you either way but I like you better with your fire too. You always fight back."

"Its the only time I tell people what I want it seems. Although there were times early on in this I didn't have any problem expressing I wanted you, even if I managed to develope this insane version of PTSD if it got to hot between us." she laughed and shook her head sitting back her second plate only half empty. "You going to be okay sleeping in the master tonight even if its all still Severus'ed out?" she asked with a grin.

He gave a grim face but laughed. He smiled at her. "Just hold me tonight and I'll feel safe."

Celes gave a little giggle. "I'll protect you." she teased.

"Yes, I need my fiery Minx to protect me." He teased back as he stood and kissed her. He cleared the table and started to clean.

Celes got up and went over and watched him do the dishes and then grinned she turned on the water so it looked like she was going to wash her hands and picked up the extended sprayer and sprayed him in the face with a shriek of laughter.

"YOU LITTLE MINX!" he roared. "You are mine!" He chased after her. "Get back here!"

Celes screamed as she skipped towards the stairs of the house and started to make her way up to them. She made it halfway before she turned around and saw him grab for her. She shrieked.

He laughed as he scooped her up. "Best thing about having long legs I can climb stairs faster than you." He teased as he made it to the second floor. "What room?"

Celes giggled "The on at the end of the hall on the left." she said pointing in the general direction while she leaned up and trailed little hot kisses down his neck.

Lee walked over to the room and then laid her on the bed. He used her t-shirt to dry his face and rub against her breast. "You will pay for that. When you least expect it I'm going to get you back."

Celes grabbed his head and giggled. "Oh I look forward to it!" she said biting her lip and moaning.

He smiled at her as he laid down next to her. He laid a hand on her upper thigh. "What do you want from me?" he whispered.

Celes looked at him with such surprise she smiled and shivered. "I want…." she thought about it and then moaned. "You to make me stutter… I like it when you do that."

"Why do you look so surprised?" he asked as he slid his hand further up her thigh. "I am not always controlling with you." he told her as his finger tip toyed with the idea of touching her core.

"I- I know. Its j-just nice t-to hear." she moaned and rolled her hips a little.

He chuckled, "You are already stuttering."

"Y-you do that t-to me. Y-you make me nervous a-and e-excited… a-at t-the same… time." she moaned. "With Roman and Harry… I just k-know how to b-be. B-but w-with you… i-its always… like this." she looked at him. "T-touch me." she gasped.

Lee smiled at her. "But I don't want you to be nervous around me. I want you relaxed." He told her. He still toyed with her.

Celes smiled at him. "I-its the g-giddy kind of… n-nervous." she blushed and tried to roll her hips towards him. "I-I'm r-relaxed… j-just…" Celes stopped to moan as her whole body tingled and shook with desire. "L-like you have t-this power o-ver me." she gasped out the word 'power'.

"Ooh, I have power over you? Usually I have power over Ro when it comes this. I have passed that power onto Harry. Maybe I should do the same with you." He liked where this conversation was going. He still hadn't touched her and he could feel how extremely turned on she was and how frustrated she was getting.

Celes bit her lip and gave a little whimper. "I-I'm going to l-lose it, L-lee." she stuttered and moaned again. She wanted him to touch her so bad, it was almost all she could think about. His hand just hovering there barely touching her. She felt like it would never go past teasing.

"Oh no. You have stroked my fancy now. I can only think of delicious way of using you. I already have plans for Ro when she gets back. But for you, I have for two weeks and I think I should exercise this power of mine." He pressed his finger to her clit and then pulled back. "Like giving you a little tease." He pressed it again and pulled back.

Every time he touched her clit and then pulled away Celes made a little whining noise.. "W-why did I… e-even t-tell you. G-g-God!" she moaned.

He laughed as he slipped his fingers in her and held them there. He rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit and he leaned down and nipped at her eat. "Because you wanted me to have dominance over you." He whispered and thrust his fingers into her.

Celes let out a loud moan and picked up her hips. "O-oh God…" she said and thought about it with what little brain power she still had. She _did_ when did that start? She looked at him and what he was doing to her and felt herself respond. She shivered. "P-please." she moaned.

"Please, what?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out. He rolled her to her side so that her back was to his front he worked open his jeans and pushed them down. He lifted her leg and leaned closer to her. "Please, what?" He growled.

Celes shivered. She started to breath heavier as she felt him close to her. Her whole body hummed. "T-take me…" she moaned. She shivered as she said it.

"As you wish." He whispered and thrust right into her as she came. He moaned and continued to thrust into her savoring the feel of her tighten around him.

Celes shook as he thrust into her, she was light headed and so aroused her whole body was on fire. She couldn't think, could barely breath. She tried to say something but all that came out was a panted sigh.

Lee started to pump faster into her as he grunted into her ear. He held her leg up and nipped at her ear, down to her neck, to her shoulder.

Celes finally managed a moan and then she felt the wild need to touch herself. She trailed her hand down to her own clit and touched it lightly and moaned again dropping her head back a little and biting her lip.

"Faster." He commended her. "Rub your clit faster." He pumped faster and moaned into her neck. His body was tingling with the sensation of the orgasm that was working its way to him. He kissed the side of her neck up to her cheek. "God... you are so beautiful." He moaned. "So hot, and so sexy."

Celes did as she was told and moaned and then screamed out her next moan. Her body was getting closer to orgasm and she felt like she was going to explode at any second. She moaned again and then started to grunt with him. She didn't want it to ever stop, she wanted to stay in this moment and this feeling forever. "Don't… don't… God… don't stop." she moaned out.

He growled as he rolled her onto all fours the pumped into her from behind. He pulled her hips into him hard and smacking sound they made mixed with their moans and grunts.

Celes moaned louder and dropped her head down pushing her body closer to his and spreading her legs as far as they would go, now he could go deeper and it made her want to push harder against him. She did and was shocked with a shot of pleasure that ran from her head all the way to her toes. "Lee!" she screamed his name and then moaned as her body started to shake so hard she could barely hold herself up.

Lee kept a tight grip of her hips as he continued to thrust into her. He felt her shake and scream his name and he was nearly done. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her shoulder. "As you wish." And they cried out in their climax. He shook and shivered. He wanted to collapse upon her but didn't. He fell over next to her and panted.

Celes fell over on her side facing him. She shook and jerked and tried hard to think but only saw fog and Lee. She smiled blissfully and closed her eyes feeling everything and nothing at once. When she finally calmed down a little she opened her eyes and looked into his. "We need to do that again." she panted and reached a limp hand out and touched the contours of his face.

He chuckled as he pulled her hand away and kissed her palm. "Sleep." He told her and pulled her closer into him. He closed his own eyes and sighed.

Celes kissed the corners of his still smiling mouth and then snuggled closer to him pulling a blanket from the bottom of the bed around them. "I love you." she sighed.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Harry looked down at Roman as they went through the employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He held her hand tightly until he had to 'flush' himself and then when he made it, he waited for her and then grabbed her hand, walking her to the elevators to get to the Auror's offices. She ended up being pressed against him for the ride. He ran his fingers up and down her arms lightly, making her shiver and look up at him heatedly. He brushed a hand down the side of her breast but the ride was over too quickly and he again grabbed her hand and led her to the offices. Once they arrived he led her to his and Ron's office and sat her down. "I have to go check in, I will be right back." he said and kissed her and pulled back, before she could respond he kissed her again. "Just this once, please listen to me." he asked and she gave a little growl but nodded.

He walked out of the office and towards the office on the end. When he walked in the meeting had already started. He cursed when he saw Alan standing in the middle of the room talking to his boss and Hermione, who was very pregnant. Harry made his way to him and offered a hand. "Sir, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hermione asked me here when she found out I had a little knowledge on the subject matter." he said with a smile.

"Do respect sir, but you don't know that much." he said.

"Roman's here isn't she?" he asked Harry looking at him levelly.

"Harry, why did you bring your wife here?" Hermione demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. "Because this is a lead about a guy who is terrorizing my family and seems to think he wants her… she is here because she can help." he said.

Alan closed his eyes and shook his head. "She'll be coming down here as soon as she senses me."

Harry shot a look at him but didn't say anything and turned when he heard Roman's loud thoughts. He sighed and went over to her. "You little nymph, I told you to wait." he sighed.

"And miss this? Not a chance. You said you'd protect me not shelter me." she said.

Harry smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her. "Come on, lets go talk to your dad." he said leading her to Alan and Hermione.

Alan gave her a smile and hugged her as she kissed both his cheeks. He frowned at her then at Harry. "She is pregnant."

"And, so what?" Roman frowned at him. "You are tall and Hermione is pregnant too." she told him.

Alan sighed, "Roman, you know what happens when you are pregnant."

"I get hungrier, hornier, and pick up on the baby's personality." she smiled up at him.

He groaned and closed his eyes as Harry smiled. "She has been very blunt this pregnancy… and a little pushy, and more defiant than normal."

Roman gave him a big grin up at him.

Alan sighed, "I'm talking about your magic."

"That is why I'm here with Harry. You honestly think I'm going to allow him to do this mission without me? Besides _someone_ ," She paused and looked directly at Kingsly, "Asked him personally to go onto this mission before my birthday and before I could share another hunch. Besides, Harry and I are partners." She leaned closer to him. "Everything I know, I have been telling him. And my magic is fine." She waved a hand dismissively. "I have enough to use plus my witch's powers. Anything else, Harry can make up. Then I have Damon. All I have to do is call him and he will be here in no time."

"Damon? What does your son have to do with you using your powers?" Hermione asked.

"Awe," Roman hugged her. "You are so cute when you scrunch up your nose like that." She smiled and looked at her. "Damon isn't really my son. He is an extension of me. He holds my extra powers. When I'm pregnant he gives me a boost with my powers."

"He.. can do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and so does Kama. He has an extension… However I'm not sure he knows of that part. He knows that his life is connected to his extention." she told her. "You have to keep in mind that this man is not of your magic, neither am I. And because of it he is more dangerous to you all. I'm your best chance you have at getting this guy. For one, he wants me. Two, we have the same magic. And three, I can protect us to a certain extent."

Hermione looked up at Harry, "Why didn't I know of this… I mean of her and her magic?" he asked.

Roman smiled, "You never asked, sweetie." she told her. "And in school, I was trying to blend with you all. I didn't want anyone to know of my magic." Roman looked up at Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heart. "Besides, by helping you all I get to learn more about my magic and more about myself." She gave a little shiver as Harry played with her hair. "Now, what questions do you need answered. "I will answer them to the best of my ability."

Hermione launched into a classic "Hermione triad" and by the end of it Harry was starting to get a little annoyed with her. Harry rubbed Roman's back and listened to Roman answer each question patiently. Finally he stepped between them. "Okay, I understand your thirst for all of this, Hermione, but we need to go. You want to know more write a letter to Celes, she'll write you a book on the matter." he said.

"Harry…" Hermione said to him with warning.

"Come on, just let us go." Harry insisted.

Hermione looked between them then back to Alan and frowned. "Harry, I don't think that Roman should go with you." she said.

"Hermione, she doesn't work for you. And if I didn't take her she would have gone on her own behind our backs so shes going." he said pulling Roman tighter to him. " _Nothing_ is going to happen to her. If something did, well lets just say it wouldn't end well…" he said and looked down at her.

"Fine, go. Take two others you pick… not Ron though." she added.

Harry shook his head. "Fine." he looked at Alan. "You going too?" he asked.

Alan looked down at Roman then nodded as he looked back at Harry. "Yeah, I can go."

"Well, I'll count you as one. We can bring one of the other guys." Harry said calculating in his head how it was going to balance out.

"Hold on, Alan doesn't work for our Ministry." Hermione pointed out.

"Roman is his daughter, and he's just as good as anyone else in this department probably better." Harry shrugged and started to pull Roman towards the door. "Its happening Hermione stop fighting me on it." he said and pulled Roman into the hall and sighed. "She's so annoying when she's pregnant." he scowled.

Roman giggled. "She is just concerned… she has always been a stickler for rules too. That is why it was fun to pick on her."

Harry shook his head and walked her back to his office. "Lets grab our stuff and get out of here. Maybe we can advance the rest of the people that are coming on this thing and actually I don't know… get something accomplished." he said feeling irritated with his department at the moment.

She pulled him to a stop and faced him. "Harry," she whispered as she ran her hands up and down his arms. "Its okay." she smiled at him. "If it will make you feel better you can kiss me." she teased trying to lighten his mood.

Harry's face softened and he smiled he pulled Roman closer and kissed her. He pulled away with a little moan. "Okay… I feel a little better now. But I want to get to the bottom of this whole… thing." he said to her resting his forehead on hers.

"A little of Ro always makes people feel better and we will. I'm on the case now." she winked at him and then gave him a smacking kiss on the lips.

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. He turned to the group of Auror's hovering close by and picked two of them at random with Alan that made five. That was a good number. He gave them instructions and then turned back to Roman offering his hand. "We have to leave the building to apperate and then we need to find a place to stay when we get there." he said to her as he started to walk with her.

Roman nodded and then gave a giggle. "I would say you're the boss but that isn't how that works." she laughed and followed him out.

Harry shot her a look of pure heat. "Keep that up we may have to find a dark corner." he said with a wink leading her back to the elevator which was crowded as always so they were pressed together again.

" _Tempting. very tempting. I don't think I have ever been in a dark corner with anyone… Lee and Celes have been in dark halls… I caught them a few times at Rolesque."_ she told him through their private link. She gave a little shiver as she remembered their last ride in the elevator.

Harry gave her a little grin and ran his hand up her back. " _You know those two could find a dark corner in the brightest room in the world. We will have to try it."_ he said with a wink and lightly trailed his hand back down her back.

She smiled and shook her head as she gave a silent laugh. " _They can find dark corners and we usually do ours in public acting inconspicuous… like the restaurant."_ she winked up at him.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against her ear then gave a moan so quiet only she could hear and then ran his hand up under her shirt and grazed the waist of her jeans just as the elevator came to a stop in the main hub. He shook his head and kissed her ear again leading her out of the elevator and back to the exit.

" _You know, I think you are really teasing me. How is it that when you do something like that the elevator stops at our floor? Not right."_ she gave a little pout as she continued to follow him.

Harry looked back at her with a grin. " _Part of the reason we are going out ahead is so I can have you."_ he growled in her head and led her to the exit he pulled her to him and kissed her heatedly then shoved her into the exit and followed her after she was gone.

Once outside Roman leaned against the wall and waited for Harry. She shivered with arousal. She smiled up at him when he showed up. "I don't know about you, sometimes." She told him. "I think you have been around me too long. My teasing is rubbing off on you." she shook her head. "I may have to step up my game."

Harry gave her a grin and a wink and led her to a designated apperating point and pulled her closer to him before popping them out of London. It took four apperations to get to Hawaii and when they arrived Harry looked around. "Place to stay… then we can work if you want. Or you know eat." he said looking at her.

Roman looked around and took in a deep breath. "Its like we get to start the day over again." She told him. "A ten hour time difference and people are barely getting up." She bounced on her toes. "Do you smell that?" she licked her lips and gave a soft moan. "Fresh fruit, flowers, sault in the the breeze." She took his hand and pulled him down the street. "Should we get a hotel and then look for a more semi permanent place?"

"I like the idea of renting a place while we are here. It'll be more comfortable than a stuffy hotel." Harry said and stopped at a vender buying two plates of pineapple chunks. He handed one to Roman and started to eat his own enjoying the taste of the fresh fruit. He could live on it.

Roman closed her eyes as she savored the taste of it. "Oh, yes. I think from now on that I'm pregnant we need to stay here." She opened one of the newspaper dispensers and flipped through it for housing to rent.

Harry grabbed her arm and led her to a bench so he could lean over and look with her. "It _feels_ good here." he whispered as he looked at the paper. "Like we belong here."

She nodded, "It kind of makes me nervous." she told him. "Because I enjoy it so much but also because of the stupid mythology. I feel a call to the islands, its why I never requested to come here unless you brought." she smiled at him then looked down at the paper.

Harry used a finger to tip her chin back up to him so she was looking at him. "Ro, don't let all that ruin how much you love this place. Its apart of you, and I'm not talking about the mythology I'm talking about how you embody the culture and bring it with you wherever you go. Its okay to be happy to be here." he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." she told him. She looked back down at the paper and used her magic to circle a couple of places and a few Harry picked out.

"Lets go scout these out, do you want something else to eat?" he asked her standing back up and pulling her up with him.

She took in a deep breath. "I should be good for a bit. Then we can go and eat at one of the restaurant." She gave a little moan. "I'm going to have a fried egg, fried rice, fruit, pancakes, some more fruit." she smiled as she gave a list of what she was going to eat. "And more fried rice."

Harry pulled her close to him and kissed her, he opened her mouth with his tongue and began to dance his with hers pressing as closely to her as he could. He ran his hands down the side of her body and then pulled away a little. "Stop that." he said to her and then nipped at her lips again. "All the moaning and lip licking…"

She shivered as she stood there leaning against him with her eyes closed. "I… can't help it…" she breathed then looked up at him. "My mouth is just watering with all the things I want and I can just taste it… Now I want you too."

Harry looked around and then saw a hotel. "Come on." he said and grabbed her hand dragging her towards it. "We can house hunt later." he said and walked into the open air lobby and got them a room and dragged her up to it. Once inside and dropped all the things he was carrying and picked up Roman and walked over to the bed dropping her lightly on it he crawled up over top of her and leaned down and kissed her running one of his hands up the side of her body.

Roman giggled and squealed. "Harry…" she laughed. "We were supposed to be looking for a house." she shivered and squirmed under him. Her body was coming alive and was starting to tingle. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him.

"Later." he growled and trailed kisses down her neck. "I need to have you now." he muttered and started to pull at the bottom of her shirt pulling it off he continued kissing her down her body. When he got to her jeans and worked those off of her too then kissed his way back up her body stopping to kiss her baby bump and then moving up between her breasts and then back up her neck and to her mouth. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand and ran a thumb over the nipple and moaned as he watched her react to that little touch.

She moaned as he arched her back and pressed into his hand. She pulled his shirt off and nipped at his shoulder. Her hands rubbed up and down his back then she smiled up at him as both hands slid down to his butt and squeezed. She pulled him further between her legs and moaned at the rough feeling of his jeans rubbing against her core.

Harry gave a groan and pressed a little harder to her core then pulled back working his jeans off. He leaned down and kissed her again and ran his hand up and down her side then back to her breast where he flicked the nipple again with his thumb. He pressed himself against her core but didn't enter her. He watched her eyes and smiled.

She growled at him as she rolled her hips. "Harry." she groaned. "Please."

That one word was all it took and he entered her with one quick thrust that made them both moan. He started to thrust at an even pace, he reached down and kissed her neck and then kissed over each of the hickes Lee had left on her and then reached up and added another to her neck. Then he kissed her again using his tongue to duel with hers and running his hand through her hair.

She moaned as she rolled her hips against his. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it a little. She nipped at his lips, chin, and throat. Once she got to his adams apple she scraped her teeth against it and chuckled at his reaction.

Harry gave her a moan in his throat and shivered when she did that. He needed more of her, now. He pulled her knees ups to his hips and thrust deeper and harder into her with a growl. He reached down and kissed her wherever he could reach. He flicked his tongue over her nipple listening to her react. It was driving him further into ecstasy.

Roman mound louder as she wrapped her legs around his hips and helped pulled him further into her. She arched her back and pulled his mouth to hers. She bit at his neck. She felt his need to have more and she leaned up and used her legs as leverage to thrust harder against him. Her head fell back as she moaned louder. She bit her lip and arched her back so that she was now leaning back on her hands and was basically on his lap riding him.

Harry let out a deep roar and continued at the pace he was going, watching her. He couldn't think of anything but her. "You are so intoxicating." he growled at her and nipped at her neck. He started to feel his climax coming on and moaned thrusting a little harder if that was possible.

Her moans became higher in pitch as she met his thrusts. Her body started to shake with the oncoming orgasm. "Harry… I'm going… oh…" she raised her head then looked at him. Her hand slipped between then and she rubbed her clit and screamed out her climax. She fell back to the bed and shook harder.

Harry came shortly after she did giving a roar that filled the room. He shook a little thrust into her a few more times before dropping off to the side of her and closing his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I have wanted… to do… that all… day…" he panted.

Roman moaned as she shivered with the after effects. She gave a chuckle as she snuggled closer to him. "I wanted to do something like this since I entered the kitchen only wearing a blanket." She bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. "I will admit I was hoping either Lee or you would try to have me right then in the kitchen… Almost happened until you and Celes came down."

Harry chuckled and then sobered a bit frowning. "Do you think Celes is okay?" he asked her and leaned over to play with her hair and look at her face. "I just… left her."

She looked at Harry, "Yes, she has Lee. And if I know Lee, he will make her feel better. But _you_ need to stop running. I know you are hurting but you need to stop running and being so damn controlling. That's Lee's job… it drives me crazy!"

Harry winced a little. "How do you not have the extreme urge to just… hold her close and never let her go? Its like if I don't she'll start to fade again." he said looking down at his arms making his marks appear to check them again.

She rolled to her side and pulled him into her arms. "I know how it feels to be controlled. I don't like it. I understand the fear and the need to do so but, it will only stifle her recovery and piss her off." She pressed her forehead to his. "I'm not going to say it never happened and we should forget about it, she is obviously affected by it but you have to give her a little space so she may recover."

Harry gave a sigh. "I can't…" he gave another sigh and then growled. "You're right. Maybe when we get back… things will be… better." he said and kissed her.

"She is half way there." She paused as she looked at him. "Have you talked to her… Like really talked to her. You know if you don't tell her exactly how you feel I can make her use the truth serum on you… maybe on the both of you." she smiled at him but she was serious.

Harry gave a laugh. "Celes will have to be knocked out when you do that… she won't do it. Its not… what she does. She pushes and forces things in a different… more infuriating way." he growled out the last part.

Roman chuckled then shrugged as she laid back down on her back. She ran her hands up and down her baby bump. "I have no problem speaking people." she smiled. "You know that."

Harry gave a smiled and added his hand to her baby bump. "We need to start working." he said changing the subject. "We need to find a house to rent, and then we have to meet the others, and you need to eat… cause if I forget to feed you… Lee and Celes will hang me." he said leaning down and kissing the baby bump and then laying his ear against it to listen.

Roman rubbed his head as he listened. "You won't forget to feed me. I will let you know when I'm hungry, especially since we are here." she rocked her body a little and then giggled. "I will try not to moan and lick my lips… but it will be hard."

Harry gave a chuckle. "I wont be too hurt if you do. Who knows maybe I can get away with getting you off in a restaurant again." he said with a wicked grin as he sat back up and looked down at her.

She moaned at the idea. "You, Harry Potter make me do scandals things. I blame you." she told him as she sat up and reached for her shirt.

Harry just chuckled and yanked on his shirt. "You like it." he teased. He pulled up his jeans and went over to his bag drawing out his wand and the little lame holster he had to wear around his calf. He sighed and sat down putting the thing on and then slipping his wand into it he brought his pant leg over it and looked back at Roman. "Auror rules suck."

"I see." She said as he watched him. "How can you even get to your wand if its way down there?" she stood and shimmied into her jeans.

Harry gave a laugh. "After we meet up with everyone I'll show you my trick." he said with a wink and stood up again offering a hand and looking around the room for the first time. "We have this place till tomorrow morning. House renting is first on the list of to do… well after the little meet and greet with my guys and your Dad." he said kissing her cheek and heading for the door her in tow.

Roman hopped and skipped next to him as they left the hotel. She was feeling really happy. Not just because of the sex but she… she paused her thinking and looked up at Harry. It was odd. Even though they were there to work she felt she was on a vacation of sorts. She enjoyed spending time with him. She didn't know if it was because they were so much alike in their behavior to protect or if she was just pregnant but she felt a little more pull to him. She loved spending time with Celes and Lee but lately she just… craved more time with Harry. She continued to skip next to him as she hummed her favorite hawaiian song. She watched as people walked by and suffers headed to the beach. " _We totally need to learn to surf when I'm not pregnant. Oh! You know what else we need to do… well, what you need to do? You need to get drunk. You need to get drunk, I need to watch you and then seduce you._ " she chuckled to herself.

Harry gave her a little smile. "I'd like that." he said out loud to her. "You pick where we eat, little nymph." he said pulling her close to him and kissing her. He loved this, loved being close with her and having this with her. He felt good, better than he had in weeks. He still thought about Celes but he also just loved how he felt in that moment.

Roman paused then just followed her nose. She pulled him to a restaurant near by. It was a small cafe where the had the choice to sit outside or inside. Since it was nice out she decided outside would be nice. The waitress showed them to the patio and they sat in a corner watching everyone around. Although it was nice to be there they were there to work. Roman placed her menu down and ordered what she had wanted in the first place. Fried eggs, fried rice, a bowl of fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

Harry ordered the same thing, except asked for coffee and a glass of water instead of orange juice. He made note of where they were and took out a little piece of parchment he carried in his pocket and wrote out on it where they were. Minutes later their table filled with the ministry guys and Alan and Harry scooted closer to Ro to make space for them all. "Okay, we need to find a house to rent… a home base if you will. We need to go out to the site…" Harry sighed at a loss for a minute and looked at Roman for help. He was running point, but she was the boss. He shivered when he thought it.

She drank at her juice. "Once we are there I can feel around for things… something that will give me… us a clue of what he is planning, where he is now, and how to either strip him of power or dispose of him permanently." she told them. "Of course I would prefer permanently." she grumbled to herself.

Harry reached out and rubbed her back. " _Me too."_ he sent to her and looked around the table. "We should look for something big for you lot to set up in. And remember to wards and protections." he looked at Roman. "and you should put yours up too."

"Everywhere i know I'm going to sleep I put it up." She looked to her dad. "I can put one up for you too."

Alan shook his head. "I am fine. He doesn't come after me."

She nodded. "Okay."

Harry looked at her. " _Just because he hasn't yet, doesn't mean he won't. You should put one up where your dad is."_ he said to her through the connection.

"What about us sir?" one of the aurors asked.

"Just find a place." he snapped and then took a deep breath. "Find a place do the wards keep the parchment close at hand. We'll go out to the site this afternoon. Its not on this island its on a smaller one."

" _I can put up a shield for them. It's unlikely that he will go after them but if it will make them feel better I can do it."_ Roman told him. She sat up straighter as the waitress came with their food. The waitress asked if the others wanted anything. WHen they declined she gave a smile and walked away. Roman picked up her fork and started to eat. She fought off a moan and ended up sighing.

Alan shook his head as he rubbed her hair. "I have a house here that the Arurs can use." He told Harry.

"That would be brilliant and save some money." He said eating like a starving person. "You should make this kind of food at home, babe." He said to Roman. He really liked it. He looked across to the Aurors. "Alright you two stay under the radar till I contact you. No unnecessary magic got it?" The two nodded and Harry went back to his food.

Alan nodded, "Alright, let s get settled in. You two might want to get some sleep two since we are in a different time change." he leaned over and kissed Roman on the side of her head. "I'll see you in a bit. You two Harry." He told him.

Roman nodded and watched as they left. She sighed and licked her lips. She leaned back and rubbed her baby bump as she allowed her magic to spread. She wanted to get a good feel of the island. "I can cook this when we are here, since you don't cook." she told Harry.

He looked at her and took a drink of coffee. "I'd like that. I can't even boil water without starting a fire." He laughed. "So house hunt or sleep?" He asked her.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "You hit the jackpot with Celes, Lee, and I, didn't you?" she tested. "House hunt. I will feel a lot better if we had a place of our own." she told him.

Harry smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her again. "Okay, lets pay and get out of here." he said running his hand up her leg and lightly squeezing her thigh.

She gave a little squeal. "Behave yourself… for just a little longer then you can go all jungle, lion man on me."

Harry moaned and kissed her neck and picked up the check. He stood after they paid and walked with Roman out of the restaurant. "So where to first, I'm at your command… boss." he said with a wink and a little moan.

She laughed as she pulled out the news paper. "The real estate office is around the corner from here. All the ones we circled are under that office." She told him as they started to walk over to the office. "You know, this is a first for me. I never went house shopping before. My dad gave me and Celes the house in New Mexico. Lee chose the flat we were held in after the war, and then I've only been in the houses my father either paid for or in Godric's Hollow."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Its a first for me, the plot our house is on was left to me when my parents… well you know. And the flat with Celes, well your dad actually gave that to her after the war." he shrugged. "It'll be fun… er I hope."

"Where did you stay when you and Celes were apart after the war?" she asked curiously.

"The Burrow, in her room." he said with a smile.

"Ah, I see." she laced her fingers with his and bumped into him. "So what are we looking for? Two bedrooms and a bath? We can used the second room as a little training room."

Harry grinned at that idea. "Yeah, lets do that!" he said. "But just remember I'm happy with whatever you pick." he said kissing the side of her head.

"I know but I can be a little pushy, like you said earlier, and I don't want to set your feelings aside for what I want. So, if you like something let me know. Okay?"

Harry laughed. "I've never had a problem telling you what I want, Ro. I just seem to have an issue not giving you what you want." he chuckled as they walked into the office.

She smiled at him and brushed against him as she walked over to the receptionist. They talked to the real estate agent in a hurry. Once they figured out there were out to buy and had the means to do so they jumped to get whatever they wanted. It was good to have that kind of money. Especially with such a short amount of time. They looked at all the properties and looked around at the houses. It was nice because the real estate agent drove them around and they got to see more of the island. The house they ended up at the last house that was little place isolated from the neighborhood but close to the beach. It had two bedrooms, one bath. A nice livingroom that was separated by a bar which led into the kitchen. There were plenty of big windows to allow light in too.

"What you think?" Roman asked.

Harry smiled down at her and leaned in so the agent couldn't overhear. "I think we should buy it." he whispered kissing her cheek. He looked around at the space and saw a home with her there.

She bounced on her toes and looked around some more it was really nice. When they returned to the office they had the agent draw up the paper to buy. She didn't want to do any negotiation. So they offered higher than what was asked. Within a couple of hours they were walking out the office with the keys in hand. She did a little happy dance in place and then smiled up at Harry. "We have our first home!" she told him and dangled the keys at him.

Harry grabbed the hand that held the keys and pulled Roman to him. He kissed her. "We should celebrate… it needs a bed. That should be the first thing we get for it." he kissed her again deeper this time to make sure she got the point.

She moaned as she leaned into him. "Yes." she breathed. "Or we can just buy blankest until then and make a pallet." she suggested.

Harry jumped on the idea and took her hand leading her to a store that sold bed cloths. He let her pick out whatever she wanted and waited at the front of the store for her to choose.

Roman picked out a large comforter with red and orange hawaiian flowers then pulled out a dark green comforter and brought them to him. "Both of those."

He smiled and took them. "Pillows?" he asked her.

"Ah! If forgot!" she said as she put rolled the cart back. She got six big pillows and put them into the basket. "What else am I missing?" She pulled out some pillowcases and then threw them inside the cart. She went to a different island and grabbed some towels, soap, and wash towels. Just enough to hold them over until they did some proper shopping. "Okay, I'm done." she told him. "Am I missing anything else?"

"No I think thats good." he said and they went up to pay for everything. Harry carried all the bags and they walked out of the store and behind the building to apparate to their house. When they got to the door Roman went to unlock the door but Harry dropped the bags on the front porch and seized her hand opening the door swooping her into his arms he walked her over the threshold with a grin. "Welcome home." he said.

She laughed at him. "Oh, put me down!" she told him. "You are so weird sometimes." She kissed him and nipped his lips. "Or take us to our room."

Harry laughed and set her down kissing her again. "Blankets." he moaned and stepped away for a minute to get them off the front porch. Then he was back in the house shutting the door and pushing Roman to their room their laughs echoing off the empty house's walls.

"Now look who is pushy." Roman teased. She pulled the hawaiian printed blanket out and spread it out onto the ground. She pulled out the pillows and stuffed them into the cases. She got up and picked up the towels and went to leave the room.

Harry grabbed her arm. "Hey, where you going?" he asked pulling her back and kissing her neck.

"I was just going to put the towels into the bathroom." she shivered as she leaned her head to the side. "Or should I wait for that?"

Harry kissed down her cheek and pulled the collar and kissed down to her collarbone. "Wait." he moaned pulling her back to the blanket.

She giggled and pulled away. "How bad do you want it?" she asked as she set the towels down and slightly lifted her shirt to tease him. She bit her lower lip and took a few steps away. "Maybe I should have you chase me."

Harry growled. "Dont make me get the chain woman." he said grabbing for her and laughing when her face changed.

"That is not funny!" She told him as she slapped at his shoulder. "When I get my hands on that chain you will never get it back. Evil butt monkey!"

Harry laughed a little and then kissed her. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry." he said and kissed her again. "We can always go take a shower." he suggested. "And we should open the windows let the breeze in."

Roman smiled as she laid on the blanket. "Open the windows, I will lay right here. I promise I will not move."

Harry looked at her hungrily for a minute then got up and started throwing open windows in the little house. When he came back she was still there, he shook his head and crawled down so that he was looking down at her.

She smiled up at him as she ran her hands under his shirt. "So what now?" she asked as she reached for his nipples. Her smiled grew bigger. "I love these."

Harry moaned and closed his eyes. "I am going to ravish you, Roman McTaggert." he muttered and leaned down and kissed her neck.

She shivered as she tilted her head to the side for him. She gave a little moan as she closed her eyes. She pulled his shirt off and pulled him down on her and kissed his shoulders and kissed to his neck. "I believe you own me." She told him and shivered.

Harry cracked a smiled bringing his hands up to work her shirt off, he drug it off slowly running his hands up her body as he did it. He pulled it off and looked down at her. "God, you are so damn sexy." he said and leaned down kissing her collarbones and then down to one of her breasts. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and moaned.

She moaned as he shiver. "God you are going to take your time aren't you?" she arched into him as she ran her hands over his shoulders to his back. She loved the way his muscles rolled over her fingertip. She ran a hand into his hair and messed it up more.

Harry gave a little growl and looked up at her. "I was considering it." he said and worked her button and zipper undone and pulled her jeans off from the ankles. He came back up and kissed her down her belly, and then down her pelvic bone and then he swirled his tongue around her piercing tasteing her and moaning.

Roman rolled onto her head as she rolled her hips. "Oh… God…" she bit her lip as she sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. She moaned again as she allowed her head to hang back and her body have a shiver.

Harry chuckled and as he continued to tease her piercing with his tongue ran one of his hands up her inner thigh slowly. He moaned against her again sending the sound into her body and flicked his tongue over her clit once.

She moaned louder and pushed her hips further into him. He was going to drive her crazy with is slowness and taking his time. As much as she wanted fast and hard she had to admit she like this slowness of his. It was driving her to a new high.

Harry alternated between teasing her clit and her piercing as he started to trail his fingertips over her waiting core. He barely touched it and felt her jump as he did. He kept it up, slow and steady. He had to control himself not to go faster. He moaned again into her.

Roman gave a little mew sound as she rolled her hips. She shuddered and looked back down at him. She moaned louder and raised her hips more for him. She felt her toes start to curl and then she pressed him to her as he flicked his tongue against her clit. "Right… there…" she moaned.

Harry growled and continued to do as she said and then slowly entered her with two of his fingers. He turned his hand over and tickled her g spot everytime he thrust into her slowly.

Roman's moans became higher as she rolled her hips higher and faster. She fisted her hands into the blanket as she laid back down. She shook more every time he touched her spot. Shots of excitement bloomed into her stomach and chest.

Harry watched her respond to him and let out a moan. He worked her some more and reached out and connected with her so he could gage when she was getting ready to come. As he felt her get closer he grinned at her and pulled away hearing a little indignant sigh he chuckled and worked his jeans off and finally pulled her back to him and entered her fully in one thrust pulling her with her thighs everytime he pumped into her.

Roman tried to lift her hips as much as she could but Harry wasn't allowing it. She moaned louder as she held tighter to the blanket. "Harry… Oh…" She shivered again.

Harry looked down at her and smiled again. "I know…" he moaned out and closed his eyes as he quickened the pace and started in harder.

Roman shook her head as she started to scream out her moans. His slowness had her nearly climbing. When he pulled back she felt so cheated. Then when he started to thrust into her she felt controlled. He was driving her insane. She rolled her body. She finally sat up and pulled him down to her. She kissed him hard as she pulled his hair. She wanted him as a jungle lion man now. Most of all she wanted to ride him like crazy.

Harry growled as her pulled her up on him leaning up onto his knees. He grabbed her hips and started to move her up and down on him and started to growl with each thrust. He was losing it fast. He kissed her neck and sucked a little leaving more marks on her body. He kissed down to her breasts and moaned as he buried his face in them and continued to thrust into Roman quickly.

Roman screamed her moans louder as she rode him just as hard. She wrapped her arms around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around him as she pulled his hair so that he looked up at her. She kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue then nipped at his lips. She felt her orgasm start to in her thighs. The squeezed him and shook at the same time. Then her lower lower back and hips started to jerk. "Harry... Harry... I'm..."

Harry bit her shoulder and growled as he felt himself start to come. "Oh jeezuz, Roman!" he roared at her pumping into her as he came hard while she came around him. He roared again and kissed her neck as he started to come back down.

Roman slumped against him as she shook violently. She moaned against his neck and then scraped her teeth against him and felt him shuddered. "You… make… me crazy… I love it." she moaned again as she kissed his neck. "I love you, you know." she told him.

Harry smiled and looked at her. "I love you too." he said and laid her down on the comforter and laid down next to her still trying to get control over himself. "Good God woman." he said pulling her to him.

She gave a chuckle as she leaned her head on his chest and listened the fast beat of his heart which still matched hers. "This crazy passion needs to be shared with Celes. I think she may like it. She has been getting better with taking more." she told him.

Harry gave a little smile. "Passion… yeah Celes could use that. She has a lot of it on her own… and she infuriating and fire…" he growled. "I dont know though… I just dont."

"Passion, fire, and infuriating…" she moaned. "I bet Lee would say the same about me… I don't know about my fire… I think I'm more of an explosion." she gave a sigh. "I think us women are suppose to be infuriating. When Cel, it seems she uses her passion to dance." She turned onto her other side so that she was still laying her head on his chest but her body was facing him. "Maybe when she isn't pregnant we should get her drunk and she will lose her control and just let loose." she giggled.

Harry laughed at her. "I'd love to see her the next morning fighting a hangover and trying to chew us out for getting her drunk at all. Yes I think we should do that. The last time she was drunk she was quite friendly and happy." he said.

"See then that is what we should do… the last time Lee and I were drunk we didn't get past snogging. The time before that I don't remember." she gave an evil grin. When we get back I'm going to get him drunk and have my way with him. He has an inner freak that he isn't showing and its driving me insane."

Harry chuckled. "Lee drunk, that would be funny." he started to laugh and gave a yawn. "Crap."

Roman slowly sat up and pulled on his shirt. "I need to put up the shield." she told him. As she slowly stood up and stretched a little.

Harry observed her slow movements and stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked her looking down into her face.

"Just tired and you wore me out." she smiled. She went to take a step but had to hold onto Harry. "Yep… tired. Take me to the living room, please."

Harry scooped her up and carried her to the living room. He looked at her with a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep. Once I sleep I'll be good as new. Promised." She closed her eyes and concentrated. she pressed her hands together and then slowly pulled them apart and a golden light appeared between her hands then burnt out. "Damn it." she growled. She pressed her hands together and tried again and again the golden light burnt out. She gave a frustrated growl.

Harry frowned and looked at her. "Can I help? Maybe you can show me how or I can help with my magic." he suggested.

She sighed, "Its a shield only my magic and use… I haven't figured out how to convert it into your magic yet. I think I need you to lend my so power." She told him. "I'm too tired so I can't cast it."

"Okay." Harry said and opened their connection filling her with his magic as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Roman felt the power fill her. She closed her eyes again and concentrated. She pressed her hands together and slowly pulled them apart the golden light was brighter. She gave a little frown as she pulled her hands further apart and the shield grew in power and spread until it filled the room it then passed through the walls and was soon encasing the house. When it was around the house it shimmered for a while then slowly turned invisible. Roman looked at Harry. "That… never was that bright before. Did you see how thick that shield was?"

"I did, that was intense. I wonder what happened?" Harry said and kissed her. "Maybe my magic is more awesome than I thought." he said and walked them back to their pallet in their room.

She laughed, "Or maybe _I'm_ awesome and by using your power I make you just more awesome." she teased then yawned.

Harry laid them down and pulled the second comforter around them and yawned with a smile. "Oh yes, you're awesome." he said and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled and held onto his arm that was wrapped around her. " _I love you."_ she told Lee through their private connection. She nudged Celes and then fell asleep. "Love you too, Harry." she moaned.

Harry smiled. "Love… you." he said and before he nodded off he reached out to Celes and sent her a nudge.

Roman had felt like she had just closed her eyes when she was being shaken away. She groaned and swatted at the hand. She heard a chuckle then felt the hand that was shaking her slide over her body. "Come on, Ro." she heard Harry say. "You have to get up. We need to get to the site." Roman groaned and swatted at him again.

"No," she groaned again. She felt his hand slide over her shoulder down to her hip. She was so tired but her body was slowly heating up. She moaned and hissed when she felt his fingers slide between her legs and find the piercing. She bit her lower lip and moaned again as his fingers started to play with the ring. She opened her mouth and gave a slight pant and moan. "Harry…" she rolled her hips.

Harry gave her a little smile. "Time to wake up, Ro." he whispered against her ear and then nipped it as he continued what he was doing to her.

She moaned again as she buried her face into her pillow and moaned louder. She felt her body quickly reach climax and she moaned loudly into her pillow and shuddered. She opened an eye and felt it burn. There was still plenty of daylight outside. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

Harry gave a deep sigh and picked her up quickly. He carried her to the bathroom turned on the cold water and stepped under it with her in his arms. "Wake up, Roman. We have a job to do." he said to her very seriously as he tried not to laugh.

Roman screamed as she tried to get out of his arms. "HARRY!" she hit his arm with her fist. "Let go of me, you anal dwelling butt monkey!"

Harry tried not to laugh. He set her down but didn't let her go. He turned the water on hotter and grabbed for the shampoo bottle he put in there made Roman get under the spray and wet down her hair then he massaged shampoo into her hair. "I'll make it up to you when we get back. But I'm working and you said you wanted to come along and help. Time to be my partner." he said and kissed her before he made her get back under the spray to rinse her hair.

Roman clung to him and growled at him. She calmed down a little but she still growled. She hit his arm with her fist again. "I feel your amusement!" she hissed. "Oh, let me out!" she told him as she pulled away. "I so don't like you right now. So don't like you."

Harry gave her a stark straight face. "No going back to sleep, if you do I'll spank you." he said and kissed her letting her go. He laughed internally.

She shivered with arsoule and galred at him. "Its not like I can anyways." she grumbled. "I'm soaking wet, you shocked my body with cold water and now my adrenalin is pumping, I'm upset with you, _and_ I'm now aroused. Evil butt monkey." she unfolded a towel and wrapped around her. "This is war, I want you to know that. This is war."

Harry had just been watching her finishing in the shower as she laid into him a bit. He smiled. "Bring it on, baby. Bring it on." he said cutting off the water and grabbing a towel. He walked past her and went to get dressed.

Roman gave a smile of her own as she wrapped her arms from around him. She kissed the back of his shoulders as her hands traveled down to groin. She stroked him a couple of times until she heard a moan. Then she let him go and walked away.

Harry stood for a few minutes collecting himself and with a growl he followed her into their room and gave her an easy smile pulling on some cloths and pocketing his wand. He watched her, lazily leaning against the door with a small smile on his face.

Roman had pulled on short shorts and a purple sundress. She smiled back at him and then ran a brush through her hair. "Ready when you are." she told him as she adjusted her breast.

Harry walked slowly over to her and stopped her hands. "They look fine." he said and leaned down kissing the top of them. Then he took her hand and led her out to the living room. He wrote out orders on the parchment and led her out of the house. "Ready for this?"

She took a deep breath and held his hand tighter. She nodded, "Yes." She looked up at him. "I'm trusting you to help me. If become too angry or something."

"I got you." Harry said pulling her into his arms. "Okay?" he said kissing her.

She nodded again. Then she glared up at him. "I want a fresh papaya too. Mangos, pineapple, strawberries." she moaned and licked her lips. "I can taste it now." she smiled up at him then buried her face in his chest. "Lead me, oh, fearless leader."

Harry gave a moan and kissed the top of her head and apperated them to one of the smaller islands. The one Celes said that Kama grew up on. He looked around waiting for the rest of their party to join them and lifted a hand when he saw Alan and the two Aurors heading their way.

Roman went to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. "He was mean!" she pouted. "Really mean."

Alan smiled as he kissed the top of her head and held her. "How was he mean, baby?"

"He put me under a cold shower!"

"In my defense, she wouldn't wake up." Harry laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure." he said as he laughed.

Roman frowned at him. "Oh, I don't like you either. Neither one of you."

"Yeah, but you love us." her dad told her.

"Don't mean I have to like you guys." she grumbled and crossed her arms under her breast.

Harry suppressed a moan as he looked at her. "Okay, no more pouting. Work time. Its over here. Its just a house but the scouts said that he left everything there. So I assume at some point he plans to come back." Harry said trekking over after taking Roman's hand.

Roman followed. She pulled Harry to a stop a few feet from the house. "Connect with me." she told him. When he did she spread the magic out so she could feel the house out. THere was a lot of anger, pain, and hurt there. She didn't like that. She felt for Kama's magic or residue of magic he might have casted. She walked to the front door and felt something there. She couldn't touch the door or something would happen. She waved her hand and the magic on the door appeared. She looked over the patterns on the door. "It's a puzzle." she said to herself.

Harry looked at Roman and gave a little groan. "Not my strong suit. Hermione and Celes do this part usually. You think you can?" he asked.

She snorted, "Did I ever tell you how many OWLs I received?" she asked as she looked over the magic.

"No, actually. Celes and Hermione and Ron are the ones I know." he shrugged. "And Celes was the only one I know to receive them all… even in History of Magic." he said with a laugh.

She studied the patterns and moved her hand in a pattern. "That was the worse class but I passed." she bit her lower lip as she paused a short moment but then continued to move her hand. "I was a troublemaker that ran with the Weasley twins, went to detention, but, _I_ received _all_ my OWLs." she told him with a last wave. The magic deactivated and she pushed open the doors. "How do you like them apples?"

Harry laughed. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me, both my wives are smart, beautiful, intelligent…" he trailed off as he sensed something inside the house. He pulled out his wand and looked at her. "Stay behind me." he commanded and stepped through the doors slowly.

She followed him right behind him. Usually with her full power she could feel someone in a radius of all the whole island and then some. She growled as she finally felt who it was. " _Its Venelope!"_ she growled in her head.

Harry had a momentary spike of anger but pushed it aside and looked back as the two aurors and Alan walked in slowly behind them. "Stay." he said in a low voice to them. " _This is a control practice moment Ro."_ he said as he made his way down the tiny hallways to the room that Venelope was in.

Roman followed Harry and growled when she saw Venelope. He was huddled in a corner with a crystal ball in her hand. She was desperately talking to it but the more she talked the more she cried. "Did he lock you in here?" she asked Venelope coldly.

Venelope gasped and looked up and then when she saw who it was she stood up and pressed against the wall. "Pe… Roman." she said still crying.

Harry looked at her, she was an adult size. "Careful, Ro." he said to her feeling her emotions spike in their connection.

Roman glared at Venelope. "Answer me," her voice stayed cold. But the power she had with Harry filled the room.

Venelope flinched a little and made herself into a child. "Yes." she whispered.

Harry looked at the little girl that looked like Celes and then back at Roman on the ready reign her in if he had to.

Roman didn't allow the power to lessen. "Did you know? Did you know what he did?"

Venelope's eyes filled with fresh tears. "He told me Id get to see her. That I had been good lately and… and I could see her. I didn't… he lied to me. Then when I tried to stop him he… he would hit me. I… I wasn't allowed to contact you." she cried. "He forbade me."

Roman relaxed a little but she didn't relax the power. "Come closer and reach out your hand." She told her. Due to the pregnancy she could feel her truth but she wanted to make sure.

Venelope stepped forward but Harry placed himself between them. "Wait, Ro… no." he said. "It could be a trap."

"I wouldnt do that knowingly." Venelope whispered to him.

"I can feel her telling the truth, but I want to see for myself. She has no spells on her." Roman told him as she placed a gentle hand on Harry's back. "Once I'm sure we can search the house then I'm going to leave him a message."

Harry frowned. "Youre going to leave him a message. Ro… thats not safe at all." he said.

" _I'm not going to leave a written message. I'm going to put a shield on Venelope so when he touches her he is going to receive a nasty little burn. He has touched mine and he is going to pay for that. He won't be able to touch his."_ Roman told him.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Lee is going to kill me." he groaned and moved out of the way reluctantly.

Venelope stepped closer to them. "Is… Mama okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"Her feelings are hurt and your host did some really terrible things she will always remember and it's not good." Roman told her as she took her hand. She allowed the memories to go through her. Not only does she have the memories of Venelope's life but she had secrets that Kama wouldn't want anyone to know. She looked over the memory of when Celes was there. She nodded and accepted her truth. "She tells the truth." She said more to herself. She let go of Venelope and looked around the room. "He took the most important things with him. The fucker." she growled. She walked over to a closet and waved her hand in a pattern like she done so many times. It opened to shelf of books. She looked over the books and saw they were mostly mythology books. "You can tell the others its safe to come in, but not to touch anything without asking me."

Harry gave Venelope a hard look and then nodded to Roman. He went and told them they could start to look around and Alan followed him back to the room he left Roman in. "Do you think we need any of those?" he asked her as she was still looking at the books. Venelope stood closer to her and Harry didn't like that.

Roman laid a gentle hand on Venelope's head as she looked over the books. "Not sure yet." she said absently. She waved her hand and a few books lit up. She pulled them out and handed them to Harry. "He uses these the most." she told him.

Harry walked over to her and looked at the books. "Maybe we should take them, Celes could go through them when we get home." he said to her.

She kissed his cheek, "That is why I'm handing them to you." she told him. She closed the closet and waved her hand in a pattern to lock it back up. She walked out the room followed by Venelope, Harry, and Alan. She went into the small living room and went to a plan wall and waved her hand. She waved it again and the bottles and jars lit up. "Give me a bag or box, will you?" she asked in general.

Harry gave one of his Aurors a look and they left for a minute returning with a bag he took it and handed it to Roman. "Whats that?"

"Potions," she told him. "Except I'm not sure which ones not to take. If he is anything like me the most recent ones are the ones you can make easily and the least ones are the most dangerous and hardest to make." she said thoughtfully.

Harry sighed. "Well he's not like you, Ro. Be careful." he said to her and looked down at Venelope again. He allowed some of his anger at her to come out. "What are we going to do with… Venelope?" he asked coldly.

"She stays." she told him as she magnify her magic so that labels of skulls appeared over a few of them. She plucked them and placed them carfefully in the bag.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little happy about that. "Probably best." he said though and looked around the house with a frown. "I feel like… I've seen this place before." he muttered.

"Really? From where?" she asked as she closed the panel and placed the spell back.

"I… I don't know. I can't remember." he said screwing up his face and thinking. He thought about the pictures that Celes had in that book she put together about him and realized where he had seen it. "This was his parents house." he said softly.

"This place was in her books, wasn't it?" She walked into another bedroom and looked around. She waved a hand and spots around the room lit up. She pulled out drawers and found a picture of his parents stashed away. He had touched something precious of hers and now she was going to do the same. She took the picture out the frame and replaced it with a copy of it. When he would pick it up the picture was going to melt away. She placed the picture in the bag then she went to his clothes and she gave a little gasp. "Venelope, these are not your, right?" She asked as she touched a pretty deep blue gown.

Venelope bit her lip just like Celes did and shook her head silently.

"Who's are they?"

"His mothers." she whispered.

Roman nodded as she took the gown off the hanger and replaced it with a replica. When he would touch the dress it was going to dissolve into a swarm of moths. She looked around again and took things while replacing them with replicas. She did this throughout the house. "The fucker ever touch mine again and I'm castrating him." She growled.

Harry laughed a little. "I'd like to help as painful as that sounds… I'll hold his ass down." he said darkly.

Roman smiled at him and kissed him. "We can make a date out of it." She looked around. "I'm done here." She told Harry. She looked down at Venelope then knelt down in front of her. She placed her hands on her hair and slid them down to her shoulders to her arms, down to her legs to her feet. A bright purple shield formed around her. "My own spell, I've created." She looked into her black eyes. "I will talk to her, okay?"

Venelope nodded and her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

She nodded. "He took something precious of mine and I took his things. Next will be you." She stood up with Harry's help. "I'm done here."

Harry nodded and took her hand. "Come on we can go eat. You want your dad to come?" he asked her leading her out to the front where the aurors and Alan waited.

Roman smiled at her dad. "Come on old man. Lets show you how to eat some real Hawaiian food." Once they were out the house Roman replaced the spell. She turned and held Harry's hand.

"You two go have a little fun." Alan told them. "I need to do some other things. I'll meet you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and hugged Harry.

Roman gave one last look at the house. She had protected Venelope but she didn't like leaving her behind.

"Are you worried about Venelope?" Harry asked her leading her away from the house feeling a little annoyed.

"Don't do that." She told him. "It really isn't her fault... not completely and she did try to stop him. He nearly beat her unconscious." She told Harry.

Harry growled but nodded. "Okay." he said and pulled her closer. "Tomorrow we should go see some of the islands I don't need to be here watching the house till the day after tomorrow."

Roman leaned her head into him and looked up. "That would be nice. Maybe we can buy furniture from there too."

"Oh, then we can just crisan all the furniture in the house too." he said and kissed her deeply.

She moaned as she pressed to him then she gasped and pulled away. "We are supposed to be at war. No more freebies."

Harry moaned and shook his head. "I forgot." he said softly, he pulled her closer and trailed little kisses down her neck.

Roman laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Take your kisses now cause when we get to a restaurant, its on."

Harry pulled her closer kissed her once again and then pulled away. "Come on, let this war begin." he said and apperated them back to their island.

"Choose a restaurant, any restaurant." She told him. "Tomorrow we can also go grocery shopping too, then I'll make you a home cooked meal." She told him as she rubbed her bump.

"Hmm, thats a difficult choice. I have half a mind to choose something where you can't touch me at all." Harry said looking around with a smile.

Roman gave a growl in the back of her throat as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant, its not going to stop me. I have my ways." She gave a slow smile.

"Oh? And what are those? Last time I checked your powers don't work on me." he said with a wink choosing a restaurant at random. He walked them into it and they were seated across from one another.

"Oh, I'm not going to use them on you... well not my magic powers. Maybe my woman's powers." She winked at him and gave him a sly smile.

Harry's eyes widened for a split second and then he relaxed again. "Do your worst." he said and when the waitress came over he gave her his order.

Roman smiled up at her and gave her order as well. She rubbed her foot up and down Harry's leg as she leaned into the table so her breast sat on her arm and exposed more cleavage. "So how do you like it here so far? The people are nice, yes?"

Harry gasped a little but then covered it with a laugh. "Yes, they are." he said and took a drink of his water. "It feels good to be here." he said and suppressed a moan with very much difficulty staring at Roman's cleavage.

"You know what you should try? " she whispered seductively. "A Lava Flow." She gave a little moan. "It's not as good as _my_ Lava Flow but its good enough."

Harry was drinking from his glass when she said that and spit water and then looked at her with a laugh. "You little nymph." he said said grabbing a napkin and mopping himself up.

She smiled at him. "What did I say?" She asked innocently.

"For that, slow… slow… slow sex tonight." he said with a wink.

Roman waved over the waitress. "Its his first time here and he would like to try a Lava Flow." She told here. The waitress smiled and nodded then walked away. "Try your little slow sex but I know how to get you going." She told him with a challenge.

"Yes you do, but I know how to get you going too." Harry said and sat back a little.

"True," the waitress came back with a bright red, yellow, orange drink. She set it down and walked away. "Light rum, Malibu coconut rum, strawberries, bananas, pineapple juice, and coconut cream." She drank her water and watched him.

Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. He leaned over the drink and took a sip through the straw and his eyes widened. "Jeez." he coughed a little.

Roman gave a laugh as she scooted around the table to him and patted his back a little. "It shouldn't be that bad. Its sweet like a smoothie but with a little rum in it." She told him as she rubbed his back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it just went down the wrong tube. No worries I'm good now." he said and took another drink. The rest of the night was like that a little give and take as Harry steadily got a little tipsy. He leaned back and looked over at her and wondered how she got so close to him. "When did you move over here?" he asked picking up a little of the rice left on his plate and giving her a little smile.

She grinned at him. "Woman's magic." She told him. "Want me to demonstrate a little of it." she asked as she leaned closer to him and crossing her legs so her foot rubbed up and down his leg.

"Um… s-sure." he said and looked at her and leaned into her.

Roman kissed him as she casted a cloaking spell and a silencing spell. Now no one would hear them and no one would pay them any attention. She slid her hand to the inside of his thigh and gently rubbed him.

Harry moaned and leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Ro, this is really bad…" he moaned. "And really hot." he reached out and trailed a hand up her leg.

She giggled. "I know. I have shorts on under my dress, Harry." She told him. Under the Tablecloth she opened his jeans and reached inside and pulled him out. She kissed him as she started to use her hand to slowly pump him.

Harry moaned and hissed and closed his eyes. "Oh… God. You have to stop…" he moaned. He opened his eyes and kissed her again pressing his hand to her core through her shorts.

She gave a little moan. "Why?" She whispered against his lips. "Do you not like it?" She rubbed her nose against his and continued to use her hand. "If I weren't pregnant I would crawl under the table and use my mouth."

Harry moaned against her lips and pressed harder against her shorts. "God damn shorts." he muttered and started to move his hips with her strokes a little at a time.

She kissed his neck to his ear and moaned. She started to stroke him a little faster as she rolled her own hips. She gave him another moan. "I wore them on purpose. " she whispered.

Harry growled and then reached for the top of them and pulled as hard as he could and was satisfied to hear a ripping sound. He gave a smile and pulled again ripping them down so that he could touch her core. He moaned and kissed her in triumph.

Roman shuddered a gasp. She hadn't except that. She stroked him faster as they kissed then she pulled away. "No touching. I'm the boss." She told him.

Harry paused and moaned and came suddenly with a low growl. Then before she could react he shoved his hand back under her dress pulled her closer with his other arm so she couldn't get away and tweaked her piercing.

She gave a little squeal and moaned. She pressed both hands on his chest and curled them into his shirt. Shots of excitement bloomed into her stomach. She slid her hand to his and tried to close her legs as she gave another little moan.

"Don't do that." he growled to her and pushed his fingers into her and used his thumb to work her clit. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone and the tops of her breast. He didn't care if the whole world watched and they got kicked out. His mind was foggy with desire and alcohol. He pumped in and out of her with his fingers and came back up and kissed her again.

Roman moaned a little louder against his lips and slightly rocked onto his fingers. More excitement bloomed into her stomach. She was so turned on she felt her juices starting to leak. She curled her hands into his shirt again. Again she tried to close her legs.

Harry growled again and pumped harder. He quickened his thumb on her clit. He could feel her juices and moaned. He kissed her chin and then leaned down and sucked on her neck a bit and then came up and stopped by her ear, he nipped at it. "I own you." he whispered.

She had known it was coming. She had known he was was going to say those words but she just couldn't bring herself to cover her mouth she gave a little scream as she came. Her body shook and her hands clung to him. More of her juices came out. She growled as she looked up at him. She waved her hand and her ripped short mended and his pants were zipped up with his shaft safely tucked away. She took his hand that had worked her and sucked her juices off his fingers. "Take me home so I can release the silencing spell and cloaking spell." She moaned as she continued to lick and suck his fingers.

Harry dropped money on the table and they apparated out and back home. He brought them into their bedroom and laid her down on the pallet they had made and he basically ripped her clothes off her body and his own and entered her quickly and hard. "You are horrible." he said and kissed down her neck as he pumped into her.

Roman screamed with pleasure at his swiftness and untamed way he was taking her. More excitement bloomed into her stomach. She raised her hips to meet his and screamed out her moans. She was still so wet from her earlier orgasm and was getting wetter. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. She nipped at his lips and kissed down his neck bit him. She kissed to his shoulder and bit him and screamed out more of her moans.

Harry growled out each thrust and kissed down her body as far as he could and then back up to her face he kissed her and growled and sucked on her bottom lip and continued to thrust into his whole body filling with his oncoming orgasm.

"Harry… oh… God!" she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to touch him but at the same time she was going crazy. She dug her nails into his shoulders. She bit hard into shoulder and wrapped her legs around him. She rocked hard against him and then screamed with her climax. Her whole body shook and she pulled on his hair as she kissed him. She wanted to be surrounded by him and feel only him in that moment.

"Jesus Roman" he said coming hard as she did around him. He dipped his head down and rested it against the top of her breasts shaking and breathing her in. He still held himself up over her so he wouldn't hurt her but he kept rubbing his head on her chest shaking and growling.

Roman still shook. She rolled him over onto his back and laid on top of him. She moaned as she laid her head on his chest. She was still breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what they had done. She was so glad she had casted the spells at the restaurant or they would for sure would have been kicked out. She gave a laugh and placed little kisses over his chest. "That… was… insane." she breathed.

"That was hot! How did we get away with it?" He panted playing with her hair.

She moaned. "I casted a cloaking and silencing spell before I started." she told him as she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. She gave another shiver and smiled at him.

"That was... I may surrender before we go back to Godric's Hollow you keep that shit up." He said and yawned.

She gave a chuckle and laid her head on his chest. "Surrender, eh? Where is the fun in that? You never take the easy way out." she moaned again. She slowly got off him and laid on her side. She kept a leg and arm draped over him. "I believe I won that battle."

Harry chuckled. "Fine, and tomorrow when I'm less foggy I may take back the whole surrendering idea. Evil, sexy, smart, insanely large tease of a woman!" He said getting closer to her and kissing her.

Roman laughed as she held him tighter and pulled the blanket over them. She licked at his nipple again then She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm the queen of tease and you just been bested." she yawned.

Harry stifled another yawn nodding "Mmm go to sleep little nymph." He whispered to her closing his eyes.

She nodded as she connected more with Lee and Celes. She whispered her 'I love you's and then allowed Harry to feel her pleasure and happiness then she fell asleep.

Harry let out one more half hearted moan, reached out to Celes and sent an 'I still love you' and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Celes awoke the next morning before Lee, usually when she did she woke him up so he'd cook for her but she wanted to cook for him so she lightly kissed his lips and got up going over to the dresser and pulling out one of Lee's t-shirts she had put here when he had said he wouldn't mind making the place into theirs. She pulled out sweats from her things and put them on. She chose to braid her hair quickly after she ran a brush through it. She left Lee a note about his cloths and drew a little heart at the bottom feeling like a teenager.

Celes headed down the stairs of the house and stopped at the bottom of them looking around the quiet house, Lee was right it was a bit creepy like Severus could pop out at any second. They definitely needed to change this place a little, while she loved her uncle dearly he was a bit unsettling at times growing up.

Then she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She pulled out the things she would need to make a breakfast casserole and started to brown the turkey sausage in a pan. She finished that and set it aside to drain. When she started on the biscuit dough she turned on some music. She grinned when "Teenage Dream" came on and started dancing around the kitchen as she finished the dough. She was still dancing to the song singing to it at the top of her lungs when Lee walked in looking groggy. He wore pajama pants that hung low on his hips, she stared at him while she kept singing the song and when it started to end she reached over and started it again. She put the rest of the casserole together, stuck it in the oven. She danced over to Lee and kissed him deeply giving a little moan as she kept moving to the song. She sang the chorus to him and grinned at him running her hands up and down his chest. "Morning, Chocolate Bear."

He gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her again. "I wanted to wake you up." he told her. "This is nice too."

Celes wiggled and looked up at him. "Breakfast will be done in about 20 minutes, what do you want to do until then?" she asked and kissed his chin as the song changed on her Ipod.

He held her tighter and kissed her more. "I can think of a few things but I don't think 20 minutes is long enough." he laughed as he kissed down her chin then to her neck.

Celes moaned and smiled. "Mmm, I can think of some things too…" she trailed off and pulled away to look at him. "Um… I had this idea…" she said with a little smile and blush.

"What is your idea?" he asked as he watched her.

Celes bit her lip and scrunched her nose. "I… I want you to… _watch_ me… you know?" she asked when she saw his face she shook her head. "I dont want to tie you up… I just… want…" she blushed and turned away with a little laugh. "Sorry."

He walked up behind her but didn't touch her. he breathed on her neck and saw the goosebumps. "You want me to watch you play with yourself?" he growled with his arousal. "Will you deny to touch you?"

Celes shivered. "Even if I wanted to, I probably couldn't." she said softly closing her eyes.

He kissed her neck as he snaked his arms around her. "Show me."

Celes shivered again and pushed her hands down her sweatpants and leaned her head on Lee's chest and touched herself lightly. She moaned and shivered. "I… dont know…"

"What don't you know?" he asked as he looked over her.

Celes spread her legs a little to allow herself better access and dipped her own fingers inside of herself with a moan. "I dont… know… what possessed me… to want to d-do this." she moaned as she started to get a little more into it.

Lee gave a little growl. "Damn sweatpants." He turned her and then set her on the island. He pulled her sweats down to her ankles. "I want to see." he told her.

Celes shivered again and leaned back a little and dipped her fingers back inside of herself dropping her head back and allowing her mouth to open in a moan. Her whole body was alive and tingling. The idea of Lee watching her just made her want to do it more. She used her other hand to tweak her own clit.

He moaned as he watched her. His eyes took her head. From her head down to her feet. It was just… a natural and beautiful sight.

Celes started to feel the build up of an orgasm and slowed down a little and gave another soft moan and looked at Lee. She blushed and looked away a little embarrassed.

He growled as he walked closer to her and pushed her down and moved her hand. He pressed his mouth to his core and took over. He had saw she was slowing down to her orgasm building. He growled against her as he flicked her clit with his tongue then dipped into her and swirled his tongue around.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked and looked down at him. She rolled her hips into him and arched her back bringing her hands up to massage her own breasts over the t-shirt she wore.

He moved back to her clit and stabbed at it and then swirled around it. He moaned against her again then leaned up. he pulled down his own pajama pants and thrust into her. He looked over at the clock. he had about fifteen minutes. He started to thrust faster.

Celes wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrust with her own giving little shrieks shivers every time they met. She was so turned on and aroused in that moment that she wasn't sure if she could take it. But she wanted to. She let out a little shriek again and then moaned.

Lee pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed fast and hard. He continued to pump fast into her. Her shrieks filled the air around them as he grunted. He leaned over her and kissed her. The then kissed down to her chin and neck.

Celes moaned and arched her neck to him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders and dug her fingernails into them with a shriek. She rolled her hips and looked into his eyes and bit her lip.

He growled at her as he pumped into harder and faster. Lee kissed her neck and her collar bone. He skimmed his teeth up the side of her neck and watched as her chills ran across her skin. He leaned back up and grabbed ahold of her thighs and used them to pull her harder onto him.

Celes screamed and tried to thrust with him but then let him take control dropping her head back screaming again as her whole body started to shake with her orgasm returning slowly and deliciously to her body.

Lee growled out his own climax and panted. He leaned against the island and smiled down at her. "Well… good… morning." he breathed.

Celes panted and laughed. "G-guess we didn't... Need... Oh God." She shivered again and wrapped her arms around him to keep from falling over.

He laughed as he pulled her up and held her. "You okay?" he asked.

Celes laughed. "Oh yes." She moaned and closed her eyes and then opened them again looking over at the timer. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "It'll be done soon."

He smiled and then kissed the side of his head. He pulled up his pajama pants then helped her pull up her sweats. "Yes it will." He picked her up off the island and carefully set her back down. "Coffee, juice?" he asked as he kissed her again and went to the refrigerator.

"Apple juice." She said and went over to the oven and opened it to look at the casserole. She gave a little smile as the song changed to "clarity" she had forgotten the music was even on. She sighed and sang along while she watched Lee.

He poured her a glass then looked at it he reached out for Ro and found her sleeping. He was vaguely aware of her connecting with him last night. He actually missed her. He sighed and shook his head. He also missed Harry's damn jokes. How has it been a couple of hours and he missed them both already. He gave Celes the juice and smiled at her. "What's the plan today?" he asked.

"Um work, I can go in around nine. Draco can do all the morning stuff. Then maybe lunch...?" She sighed and let her thoughts drift away to Harry and Ro. She sighed and gave Lee a smile.

He chuckled. "We are so hopeless, aren't we? We can't help but to think about them." He handed her the glass then sat down at the table. "Would you like leftovers for lunch or would you like something different?" he asked.

Celes drank her juice and thought of Roman again. "Maybe... I don't know." She laughed. "Surprise me." She sighed. "I miss them. One day... One day and I can't stop seeing things that remind me of them. I'm so hopelessly devoted." She giggled.

Lee laughed, "We should sing that song to them." He told her. "What did you make us for breakfast? It smells good."

"Breakfast casserole, it's biscuits, turkey sausage, eggs, and cheddar cheese, layered and yummy." She sighed.

"That is different. Sounds good too."

Celes shrugged. "It's something I found in a cookbook a while back and wanted to give it a try." She said and got up as the timer beeped. She pulled it out and looked down at it. "So you want to cut it up cause I'll mess it up if I do." She said sheepishly.

He smiled at her, "Its your dish. Its okay if you mess up. It don't have to be perfect." He leaned back in his seat. "Feed me, woman."

Celes gave an indignant little smile that softened she turned and cut the casserole and reached up for plates standing on her toes. She pulled them down and put some for Lee on a plate and some in a plate for her grabbed forks put them on the plates and carried them over to the table she put it in front of him and then sat down with her own and watched him take his first bite.

He paused and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "You are looking at me like I'm a guinea pig about to try a test."

She laughed. "I just want to see what you think first. I swear it's just food. I didn't add anything else." She teased.

"Okay…" he smiled. "You are still making me nervous." he told her. He took a bite and chewed. He nodded, "Its… good… not nothing I would make but its good."

Celes smiled. "I know, I just wanted to make you breakfast." She said and took a bite of her own. She gave a little moan. "So what are you going to do today." She asked pointing her fork at him.

"Well, I was going to start in on the bedroom." He ate some more. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you want. Clear it out then start on painting."

Celes nodded. "I can't wait to see it." She said and thought about going to the clinic, her belly gave a little twist with her nerves and she pushed her plate away biting her lip.

Lee reached out and touched her hand. "I know you want to go but… why don't you just stay with me?"

Celes looked at him with a grateful smile. "I'll never do it if I stay with you. I'll become more of a shut in." She whispered. She took a deep shaky breath. "Just be there at lunch, and if I need you I'll call." She said taking another deep breath.

He nodded. "Okay, lunch. I'll be there. Not a minute later."

"You're the best." She sighed. She looked at her food and decided not to finish it. "I need a shower, want to join me?" She asked.

He kissed her as he picked up her plate. "I would but I think you need a little more time to yourself. To get your head straight. Calm your nerves and all."

Celes nodded and kissed him again and left him alone in the kitchen. She went up to their room and stripped down and got in the shower. She sighed as the hot water ran down her body. She reached out for Harry, he was sleeping. Her eyes filled with unexpected tears. She dropped her forehead on the wall as she let the pain in her heart out a little. She took deep sobbing breaths and sank down in the shower trying to get herself under control.

" _Cel."_ Roman reached out. She was tired but she reached out to her. " _Cel-Bear."_

Celes took deep breaths still crying. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."_ She wiped at her tears and water in her face. She felt better for hearing Roman though.

" _She tried to help you. She really did."_ she said tiredly. " _Vanilla Bean._ " she gave a giggle. " _I like that nickname for her._ " she gave a sigh. " _She tried to help. I saw her memories. He beat her into submission but she tried. She didn't know what he was planning. For weeks he had been nice to her. He had been planning this for weeks. Talk to her. I left her in the house. I couldn't take her with me."_ Roman sniffed as if she was crying. " _I had nearly killed her and it wasn't her fault. Please, talk to her. She needs you."_

Celes gave a little laugh. " _Why did I… even think she could be anything but my baby?"_ she asked. " _You didn't… kill her though. I stopped you."_

" _Yes you did. You stopped me. I told you before, I will kiss for you and not think twice but you… you would have hurt. Especially for her. You want her. You have love for her as well as for Damon. Weather or not she is connected to you, she is yours. Call your baby. She is alone. He has her locked away. I was too close in killing her and he is scared."_

Celes nodded even though she couldn't see her. " _Go back to sleep, baby girl. I miss you. So does Lee, we love you."_ Celes said to her wiping at her eyes again and standing back up.

Roman her magic out to her so that if felt she was hugging her and then kissed her neck. " _I love you too."_

Celes gave a moan and a shiver trying to figure out when Roman started being able to do that. She washed her hair and then her body and got out of the shower grabbing a towel, she dried off and grabbed another for her hair wrapping one around her and walking out of the bathroom she went over to her side of the bed and pulled open the top drawer of the table and pulled out the little crystal ball Venelope had given her. Throwing the towel she used on her hair in the hamper she sat down on the bed indian style and held the ball in her hands staring down at it. She thought of Venelope and saw her face in the ball and gave a small smile. "Hi, my sweet baby angel." she whispered fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Venelope's face lit up, but then her eyes filled with black tears. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry, I know. Its alright. Its okay. I'm okay." she told her.

"He left me alone here." she whispered.

"I know, I will take you away from him as soon as I can figure out how to." she said to her and wiped her tears again off her cheeks feeling her eyes start to red.

"I want to come home." she whispered. "Please."

"I know, I know. We are working on it. Soon." Celes said closing her eyes and then opening them again and smiling. "I have to go to work, so I have to go. I will call you later?"

"Please… I… love you." she said back timidly.

"Oh, baby angel, I love you too." Celes said wishing she could hug her. She smiled a little longer and broke the connection and fell back onto the bed wiping away stray tears and holding the crystal ball lightly in her hand staring at the dark ceiling.

Celes sat back up and put the crystal ball back where it belonged and went over to pull out some scrubs, she opted for green ones with a patterned top. She pulled them on and went and combed out her hair. She was walking out of the bathroom french braiding it when she saw Lee walking into the room. She gave him a bright smile, but knew she still looked puffy. "Hi!" she said.

He growled as he pulled out some close. "I can't believe her! Where did she learn to do that?" he snapped.

Celes giggled. "The whole touching and kissing through the connection? I'd like to learn how to do that… but I don't know if we can…" she kept giggling and walked up to him and kissed his neck.

"She did more than that." he grumbled. "Teasing wench…" he growled and sighed. He closed his eyes as he thought about what she had done. She had greeted him and he talked to her for a bit then all of a sudden she was touching him. He moaned, "She can… teasing wench!" he hissed. He looked down at Celes and kissed her deeply.

Celes moaned and then pulled away. "No, none of that. Roman teased you… maybe you should send her some naughty thoughts back. Picture porn works great." she said with a little wink feeling oddly like she did fifth year with him in that moment. She stepped back further and bit her lip then stopped.

He groaned, "But Celes," He said as he reached for her. "She is so far and I can't do anything." He growled. "It felt like she was right there standing right behind me and her hands slipped into my pants." he moaned again. "Damn it!"

Celes moaned and looked at the clock, an hour. She stepped forward and ran her hands down his chest and then down into his pants. "No reason why we can't finish what she started I guess." she said grabbing him her, heart racing.

He moaned and let his head fall back like how he did earlier when he had felt Roman. She was pregnant she should be able to use her magic like that… and that strongly. "God, Celes… I want to learn to do the same."

Celes shivered. "We can work on that." she said as she stroked him slowly. She reached up and kissed his exposed neck. She licked her lips and then using her free hand steered him to the bed making him sit she pulled off her scrub top and replaced her hand with her mouth after she pulled his pants down. She applied suction as she came up on his shaft and swirled her tongue ring around the tip.

Lee moaned more deeply. His head fell back again as he closed his eyes. He loved when his wives did this for him. It felt so good but he loved it more when he was in them. "God…" he moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes took him deep in her throat and gave a moan so that it made him vibrate. She pulled back up with the same pressure as before and swirled her tongue ring around the end again. She reached down and cupped his balls lightly and went back down again. She felt herself getting wet with arousal at what she was doing. She moaned again.

He slowly started to pump into her mouth as he moaned. He hissed as he felt her tongue ring and moaned again. He laced his fingers into her hair and pushed her down a little. "Oh, God, Celes… this is… good."

Celes gave a little chuckle around him and continued what she was doing what she was doing. She sped up a little and started to wiggle her fingers on his balls and laughed a little when he squirmed but kept going at the pace and same suction adding little swirls of her tongue so that her ring ran around the sensitive tip every time she came up to it.

Lee growled as he started to rise his hips more and faster. He felt his climax coming fast. "Cel… I'm… I'm… going to… Oh, Shit!"

Celes kept going and gave a moaned wanting to taste him. She quickened her pace and just as he started to come she pulled straight down on his balls to prolong his orgasm.

"Fuck!" he growled. He glared down at her. "What is wrong with you women!" He pulled her up by her arms and kissed her hard. He hooked his fingers into her pants and started to pull them down.

Celes gave a squeal of delight enjoying the way he was acting. "Make you a little crazy?" she teased.

He brought her hips forward and made her sit down hard on him. He moaned as he kissed her neck and then kissed her fully on the mouth. He chuckled when she tried to raise her hips but he held her tightly. "It's not fun is it?" he asked her as he kissed down her chin.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back. "D-depends." she said and hissed as she felt him thrust hard into her again.

Lee thrust into her again. He lifted her by the waist to help her. He moaned against her neck and kissed down to her collarbone and then to the top of her breast.

Celes moaned loudly through pressed together lips. "O-oh God!" she yelled. What the hell had she done? She was totally at his mercy. She moaned and gave a little strangled shriek as he continued to thrust into her.

"Are… you… going to… come?" he asked. "Oh, God, say you are." he nipped at her neck and then pressed a finger to her clit. He made little circles but kept his strong thrusts.

"Oh! Yes!" she screamed as her whole body started to shake in her orgasm. "Oh…." she moaned her thighs clenching and her core clenching around him.

Lee made a sound between a moan and a groan. He really needed to learn to judge when she and Ro were about to come. He wanted to prolong it a bit. He continued to pump a little more then grunted out his own climax.

Celes leaned against him and pressed her lips to his neck. "She… is so … going to pay." she growled. "She has turned me into a monster…" she panted clinging to him.

He sighed as he held her. "Same with me. I wanted to make you suffer until lunch." he groaned. He kissed up her neck to her ear and then nipped it. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and then her lips. "You have to go to work."

Celes moaned. "I don't wanna." she pouted bouncing a little forgetting she was still on top of him and giving a little moan. "Sorry."

He hissed and nipped at her lips. "Minx!" He lifted her. "This was your idea. You wanted to go to work now you have to go." He smacked her bare backside.

Celes gave a little shriek. "I didnt know that staying home meant… sex like that." she moaned picking up her pants off the floor and pulling them on with little jumps and then she went and grabbed her top and pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a feiry Goddess with her red hair all sex tossled and her lips swollen and a flush in her cheeks. "I should get like this before we go to the club sometime." she said looking back at him with a grin and picking up her brush and started to run it through her hair.

"Well you noose, you lose." Lee told her. He kissed her again. "I like that look on you, but only if you are walking around the house. Not to the club." He pulled on some jeans and looked around the room. He really did have his job cut out for him.

Celes watched him for a minute and smiled softly. "You like fresh from sex look on me, or fresh from sex with _you_ on me? I like it best when I smell like Roman…" she blushed as she said it and hurried out of the room before he could respond. She didn't mean to say that but she loved how it was Roman that brought her to him, even if it was weird and at first painful.

"Little Minx!" he called after her. "I will get you later for that!"

Celes let out a little giggle and headed for the door. " _See you at lunch, Chocolate Bear. Love you."_ she said through the connection and then stepped out of the flat and apperated out before one of the muggles saw her.

She took a deep breath and walked around to the front of the clinic and walked in. She walked through the lobby, tapped in her code and went to the back. She smiled when she saw Addison and gave her a hug. "Okay, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked eager to throw herself into work.

"You'll have ask Draco, he's doing all the magical side of this now." Addie said and Celes smiled.

"Okay, see you later." she said and walked off towards her office. She opened the door to find Draco's white head of hair leaned over a chart. He looked up and smiled. "Hey Cel."

"Hi Dragon." she said softly smiling and going over to sit in one of the chairs across from him.

"How you doing?" he asked her leaning back.

"I'm doing… better. " she said with a small smile. "What do you got for me?"

"Uh… I know its your clinic but I thought it might be good if you started slow you know?" he asked.

"Thats fine." she said. "Just don't walk on eggshells around me."

"I wont, if you dont want me to." he said.

"Like that… its like… " she closed her eyes and groaned. " _Really?!"_ she sent to Lee and Harry at the same time. " _Now hes going to treat me like a bloody porcelain doll all day!'"_

" _At least you're protected."_ Harry defended.

" _When you get back, I'm so going to make you pay for this Harry Potter."_ she snapped.

" _He better do his job too." Lee growled._

Roman laughed then over the group link. " _You two are in trouble. You two are in trouble. You two are in trouble."_ she chanted.

" _Damn right they are, you wait till I get home Lee this morning will seem like child's play."_ she snapped and smiled at Draco. "Sorry. Give me the charts and I'll start." she said standing and taking them from him. "Thank you, Dragon." she said and blew him a kiss and made sure the boys felt that. She walked out of the office and giggled a little.

Lee growled in her head. " _Harry may not be here but I have no problem apparating there and 'removing' him from the clinic."_

" _You do that, I'll lose business."_ She said to him.

" _You are going to be working at Hogwarts. You will be fine. We are fine financially anyways."_

Celes gave a sigh. " _I'll stop flirting with him, but he is my friend… and thats it. Draco doesn't think that way about me anymore."_ she said wrinkling her nose as she went out and handed the charts to the Jr. Healer to start bringing her patients. She smiled and went to wait in the small break room grabbing a granola bar to munch.

She continued to eat the bar until the jr Healer came in and got her and she went in and her day started. She was doing great. She saw five people in a row, helped them with their problems and enjoyed helping and hearing about their lives.

Celes was walking out of the exam room and heading back to the front reception area when she saw something that made her stomach hit the floor. Her whole body started to shake as she looked at the back of the person talking to one of her employees. Her hands shook and her heart raced and she was frozen in place.

"Celes? Hey? Cel…" Draco said coming up beside her and touching her arm. She jumped away from him with a little shriek and when she looked back the person was gone. Her whole body felt weak and she felt like she was going to pass out and have a panic attack at the same time. Her knees buckled and Draco caught her lifting her up. She heard him say something and then he carried her into an empty exam room setting her down on the table he came and kneeled down in front of her. "Celes, you need to take deep breaths."

"He… was… here." she panted out. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to feel her chest tighten. "He… I need… I can't…" she said starting to feel hysterical.

"What do you need?" he asked her pushing her head gently between her legs and rubbing her back.

She didn't respond. " _Help me."_ she cried through the connection fumbling to try to breath.

" _Lee!"_ Ro called out.

" _I'm on it."_ he told her. Lee had apparated to the clinic without question. He quickly walked in. "Let me through." He told the receptionist and then walked through the door. He allowed his connection with Celes to lead him. He was in the employee's breakroom in a matter of seconds. "Move, Malfoy." he growled. He knelt down in front of Celes and raised her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Celes, match your breathing with mine. Match your heartbeat with mine." he commanded.

Celes gripped one of his shoulders tightly and started to breath with him shakely. She kept shaking but felt herself sync to him slowly. She looked at him, her eyes spilling over with tears. She kept breathing until she calmed down a little more and then let out a little sob and closed her eyes.

"I'm here, baby." He told her as he picked her up and sat down into the chair. He held her tightly. "I'm right here." He said into her hair. "We are all here. You can feel us. You feel Ro, and Harry too."

Celes nodded clinging to him. Draco quietly excused himself, he still didn't quite get that whole situation but Celes was happy.

Harry felt her panic and had almost declared they were going home. " _I'm here, I'm right here."_ he said through the link.

Celes leaned her head onto Lee's shoulder and still clung to him. "I thought he was here." she whispered still shaking.

"He isn't here. He isn't here." He told her as he stroked her hair.

Roman reached out to her and wrapped her arms around her. She placed little kisses all over her face. " _He isn't there, Cel-Bear."_ she comforted her. " _He can't enter your clinic. The shield that protects us from the dreams also prevents him from entering the building."_ She told her. She connected with Harry so that Celes could feel Harry hold her too.

"You hear that? He can't enter here." Lee told her.

Celes nodded. She had stopped shaking the minute she felt Roman's kisses on her face. It was like she was right there. And she could feel Harry's arms around her. She was almost distracted by it in fact. " _I dont think I can do this."_ she confessed and tried to get up and pace the little room.

Harry didn't say anything to her, he would have been happy if she decided to stay home. He blocked those feelings as best he could though.

Roman smacked his arm and frowned at him. " _Cele, You can do this. I bet if you had an emergency patient you would jump right in there like white on rice."_

Lee gave a chuckle as he allowed her to pace the room. "You can do this. You have been doing this since nine. Its only eleven."

Celes stopped pacing and turned to him. She bit her lip, the panic attack behind her. She gave a little smile. "You didnt even hit Draco." she said softly with a little laugh. "Not that me having a panic attack is his fault. Poor guy, he must be so confused." she sighed and sat down on the exam bed her stomach doing little flip flops. " _He can't hurt me here."_ she said to them all trying to make herself believe it.

" _No, Cel-Bear. He can't hurt you and he can't enter there. You have your own personal safe haven where you can do your work in peace."_ Roman told her.

" _Its going to be okay, Cel. Work, you'll be fine."_ Harry said to her.

Celes sighed and then scowled. " _How'd you get all touchy feely just then and this morning?"_ she asked.

Roman laughed as she caressed an hand down the side of her breast. " _Spoilers."_ she teased. " _Love you, Lee."_ she told him and also touched him.

Lee groaned and moaned. " _Teasing Wench!"_

" _Oh, I am. I proved it to Harry a couple of hours earlier."_

Lee groaned.

Harry just gave a sheepish laugh through the connection.

Celes moaned as she thought of all the delicious things Roman and Harry could have done and her legs spread. " _Damn it, you can't just 'River Song' me! I truly hate you right now."_ she pouted and looked at Lee and bit her lip.

" _You love that I can tease you, even from this far away."_ Roman told her and caressed the side of her breast again. " _I will be teasing you soon."_

Celes moaned again and took deep breaths. "God damn… it." she moaned giving a pained look.

Lee gave her a cocky smile, "Now you know how I felt. Then _you_ teased me. I wanted to tease you back and I think I shall do that now." He got up and kissed her. "I'll be back in a half hour." he told her and walked out the room.

Celes growled and jumped off the table replacing the paper and leaving the room closing her eyes and leaning against the door for a few minutes while she got her lust under control.

"Cel, you okay?" Draco asked.

Celes opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Er… how'd Jordan know?" he asked her.

"Its a long sorted tale that I will tell you another day." she sighed and started to walk with him.

"So… is he your husband or is Potter?" he asked.

Celes laughed. "They both are." she replied and when she saw the look on his face she stopped and grabbed his arms at the elbows and looked into his eyes. "I will explain it to you someday, Dragon, but for today all you need to know is that Lee, Harry, and Roman are mine and I'm theirs. Okay?"

"Okay, alright." he said nodding and Celes let him go and threw herself back into work for the next half hour forgetting about her worries again.

She was standing in reception filling out a chart and talking to one of the jr Healers when she looked up and saw Lee. She smiled at him and finished her conversation with the Healer and then handed the chart to her. "Just… be careful. Last time you did this it back fired, Healer Malfoy said he had to defer the patient to St Mungos. Theres a reason this place is here. So people _don't_ have to go to the hospital for every little thing." she sighed and shook her head as the girl scurried off.

Lee smiled at her. "Ready for lunch?" He asked.

Celes looked after the girl and then sighed. "Yes." she said and smiled. She walked around and met him out in the waiting area. "What are we doing?"

"Depends," he told her as he kissed her. "Is your office free?"

Celes raised an eyebrow. "It can be, its my office." she said. "Why?"

He smiled at her as he held up a large bag. "Lunch, duh."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Come on." she said and led him back to the office. Draco was in it. "Go to lunch." she said bluntly. Draco stood for a minute then nodded and left them alone. "Hmm, back in the day he would have said something snide and mean… he's come along way." she said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, yeah." Lee grumbled. "Sit down, minx." he told her as he placed the bag on the desk. He pulled out the food they had last night, some juices, a pink bakery box, and then round thin tupperware. "I asked Ro about the tortillas and she helped me make them… of course it costed me so you better enjoy them." He told her.

Celes gave a little smile and looked at all the food. Then her eyes landed on the bakery box. "Whats that?" she asked eyes shining.

"That, is for later." he told her as he set it out of sight. He served her the rice and chicken and pulled out a perfectly circled tortilla and handed it to her.

Celes wiggled and filled the tortilla with the chicken and rice and ate it. "Oh God… so good." she moaned and closed her eyes.

Lee shook his head as he watched her. "Ro said you are to get the best." he ate his food. "Its why the tortilla are so round. I was doing pretty good but she just laughed at me and made me do it over again."

"They're not that good." she said and ate another bite moaning. She didn't even realize how hungry she was until she had eaten a bit of food. "God, this is so good… what did you do to them?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Ro basically made them. It was like she was standing right behind me helping me roll them out. She told me the measurements and was i was mixing them she told me when the consistency was right." she told him. "I don't know how she is doing it but she did."

Celes finished her tortilla full of food and sat back with a little frown. "Its not fair." she said surprising herself.

"Tell me about it." He grumbled. "So that is the best and they are that good." He teased. He gave her more and another tortilla

Celes bit into it and moaned again. "I dont know if I can make it two weeks with her teasing us the whole time." she groaned. "I may have to figure out a way to go to Hawaii and… attack her." she laughed.

"I'll go with you and we can both attack her." he growled. he moaned as he closed his eyes. "A Roman buffet."

Celes moaned and closed her eyes too. "J-jeez." she stuttered. "Okay… n-new subject." she said having a sudden urge to crawl across her desk and kiss him.

He laid his heated eyes on her. "How has it been going beside the little panic attack?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him and blushed a little under his gaze. "Good, its nice to be healing again. Although the jr healers are really green right now." she sighed. "I guess I can practice my teaching skills on them."

"That would be good." he told her as he finished eating.

Celes smiled. "Yes, it would." she closed her eyes.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked still watching her with his heated eyes.

Celes' eyes popped open and she nodded licking her lips. "Yes please."

He gave a sly smile. He got up and walked over to her and then wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. "It's something special."

Celes touched the blindfold but didn't take it off. "Oh?" she asked wiggling in her seat.

Lee pulled the chair around to sit in front of her. He picked up the pink bakery box and opened it. He pulled out the fresh strawberries and set them on the desk then he set the chocolate sauce on the side and a container of whipped cream. "Open your mouth." he told her.

She leaned forward just a little and opened her mouth.

He traced the tip of the strawberry against her lips then placed it into her mouth. "Bite."

She did as she was told and her mouth exploded with flavor and she moaned pressing her lips together and then licked them.

"Good?" he asked as he ate the strawberry.

"Yes." Celes moaned.

He did a strawberry into the the whipped cream. "Open."

Celes giggled and then opened her mouth again.

He fed her the strawberry and whipped cream. He allowed the whipped cream to touch her tongue "Bite."

Celes bit into the strawberry and moaned again when she tasted the whipped cream.

Lee smiled at her as he ate that strawberry then he grabbed another and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. "Open."

Celes opened her mouth eagerly.

He placed the strawberry with the chocolate sauce her her mouth and spread it onto her tongue. "Bite."

Celes did as she was told and moaned very loudly. "Oh my God… what are you trying to do to me?" she asked around her mouthful of strawberry and chocolate.

He chuckled. "Open your mouth again." He told her.

She did so and smiled a little.

He placed the chocolate on his tongue and then kissed her. His tongue rubbed against her ring and he spread the chocolate onto her tongue. He moaned against her as he moved his chair closer to her and pressed against her.

Celes moaned her heart racing. She brought her hands up to feel his chest and ran her hands up and it and used them to guide her arms around his neck. She continued to kiss him with another moan.

He laughed against her lips and then pulled back. "I'm not done. Open your mouth again." He told her and then kissed her again this time with the whipped cream.

Celes moaned again. "God, you are so sweet." she said pressing her lips together and licking them.

He laughed. "I thought I would never hear you or Ro say that. Usually Ro is the sweet one." He moaned and kissed her again this time a mixture of all three of them.

Celes moaned again. "God… you should do this more often…" she sighed and licked her lips again. "Or always give me dessert like this."

He laughed again. "Maybe," he told her and kissed her again. He kissed down her chin to her neck. His hands cupped her breast and then one hand slid down and touched her core through her pants.

Celes jumped and her body stiffened. "T-take off the blindfold…" she whispered, and then she did it looking at him sheepishly. "I cant with a blindfold on…" she blushed.

Lee cursed and took it off. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you." he told her as he took it off. "Sorry."

Celes laid a hand on his chest. "Its okay, it'll be a little harder to play games like that with me for a while. Dont be sorry." she said and kissed him.

He nodded and kissed her again. Then he stood up and started to pack everything. "I think your lunch is going to be over."

Celes' entire body slumped and she looked at him with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Stupid asshat." she growled picking up a little round tupperware and holding it out to him.

"What did I do?" he asked as his eyebrows shot up. He pushed the tupperware to her. "That is for you." He pulled out another one. "This is to thank Malfoy." He told her. "I just cut the strawberries and mixed the chocolate and whipped cream." He shrugged. Ro said I had to say thank you. So this is me thanking him."

Celes stood up and grabbed his hands to stop him. "I wasnt calling you an asshat. Youre amazing. I just hate this, its like we have to change the way we like to do things because Kama took me… I can't… do things the way I like to be cause the idea of it scares the crap out of me. I'm sorry I have to change everything around… I didnt mean to upset you." she said and looked up at him. "And _I_ say when my lunchbreak is over. I own this clinic." she added for good measure.

Lee laughed. "I'm not upset. I'm a little disappointed because every time I go to tease you it don't come out right." He sighed. "I'm not like Ro. I don't know how to tease properly. When I come up with an idea it dont work how I planned it. Its okay for us to go slow. I'll wait." He kissed her. And then smiled. "As for your lunch break. It's time for me to go. I have a roast in the oven. Plan was to feed you, tease you and leave you wanting more. I'll just have to do it this way."

Celes groaned and pushed closer to him. "You don't need blindfolds to tease me Lee, you just have to paint a picture and thats enough… Or make my imagination run away with me." she moaned and kissed him. "I look forward to dinner though."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know but I just wanted to try something different." He kissed her and then kissed her forehead. "I have the room all painted."

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh, I cant wait to see it." she said with a little squeal and jump. She giggled. "Okay, go home." she sighed and kissed him. "Ill see you tonight."

He groaned as he kissed her. "I still want to tease you... I'm gonna talk to Ro. I _will_ learn." He picked up his things then walked out.

Celes spent the rest of the day tending to patients and chatting with the staff, Draco, and Addison. She noticed the two of them flirting and shook her head. As far as she knew Draco was still married. About an hour after Lee had left though her back had started to hurt her. By the time there was an hour left in her day she could barely stand without pain. She sat down and leaned over a little rubbing at the spot that usually hurt.

"Hey Cel you okay?" Came Draco's voice.

Celes looked up and gave him a smile. "Im fine. What else is there to do?" she asked .

"Um nothing. Look when my wife was pregnant with Scorpius she had back pain. I could give you a massage." he offered.

Celes gave a little laugh. "You want to keep your hand? No Im fine. Lee can do it when I get home. Ill put some salve on it for now." she said standing with a wince and grabbing it and pulling her top up a little and doing it as Draco watched her. She pulled her shirt back down and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"No, its okay." Draco said. "You need me to take you home?" he asked.

"Um… no I can get there on my own." she said and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Ill… see you tomorrow maybe."

"Maybe?" Draco asked.

"I haven't decided if I want to come in tomorrow yet or not." she said to him as the pain subsided in her back. She headed out of the clinic. She paused before she left the building to check the street and then stepped out of the clinic and quickly apperated before she freaked herself out. She showed up next to the house in the alley and made her way to the front door. She pushed open the front door and her nose was filled with the smell of roast. "Lee?" she called closing the door and stepping farther into the flat.

Lee walked out the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hey, Minx." He greeted as he kissed her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Hi." she said softly. "It smells really good in the house."

"Its almost done." He escorted her to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

Celes nodded. "Water sounds good." she smiled and leaned on the island.

He filled a glass with water. "So, any excitement with your jr. Healers?" He smiled as he watched her.

"Paige blew up a woman's face boils today instead of healing them. It was a disaster." she groaned. "Thank God I was there. It was easy enough to fix just… annoying. I swear its like they're not learning anything." she said.

He chuckled. "You need a little patients and not be pregnant then you'll see the humor." He winked at her.

"I seem to have a shorter temper lately." she sighed and took the water from him taking a long drink of it.

"It seems like the baby is going to have a short temper." He told her. He checked his side dishes.

"Oh that'll be fun." she mused shaking her head with a smile. "So how was your day, Chocolate Bear?" she asked him.

"Well, lets see. I cleared out the room. Tore down the wallpaper. Painted, asked Ro how to make the tortilla, got molested by her in return. Then had lunch with you. Came back changed out the furniture in the bedroom. Tried to get Ro back, I failed miserably by the way. Then I started making the side dishes, which should be done in a couple of minutes."

Celes smiled at him. "Sounds like you've had a long, productive day." she said. "I had a long… interesting day." she laughed.

"Tell me about your long interesting day." He told as he leaned over the island and watched her.

"Um… oh! Uh, well we had three cases of splinching come in today. I dont know why they come to the clinic. Its considered emergent but we did, they were all students from Hogwarts who are 17 but not out yet. I swear kids, they never learn…" she smiled and thought some more. "I told you about boils… gossip is annoying right now… but then everything seems to be to me these day. Although… I think Draco and Addison may be attracted to one another. I swear one of the best things other than the actual relationships from this is that I pick up on that quick." she said with a grin.

Lee smiled, "Pretty pleased with yourself."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Draco's married still… but yes, actually. It's like I can smell it or something its not just body language although a lot of people are foolish about it. I can tell by looking at her that Addie is _very_ attracted to Draco… but Draco has always been so reserved about that part of him...it like a vibe…" she shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just a mad, horny pregnant woman and see sex everywhere." she laughed.

He gave her a bigger smile. "Mrs. Horny Pregnant Woman, have a seat and I'll make you a plate. I started in on the bathroom too. Almost done." He told her.

Celes smiled at him and went over and sat down at the table and started to hum a love song she liked and watched him. She liked to watch him, he moved so nicely. All his muscles moved together and rippled nicely. She sighed. "Oh I cant wait to see what you decided on for the bathroom." she said with a little grin.

He laughed as he walked over to her with a plate of roast beef, potatoes, and sweet carrots. He sat next to her. "Oh, I think you will like it."

Celes gave a little smile and looked at him. "Really, you think I will?" she asked biting her lip still smiling.

"Eat," he told her. "You can see after you are done."

Celes smirked. "Yes, master." she said and took a bite of food and moaned.

He shook his head and ate. "I hear that you like it."

Celes gave him a quizzical look. "Like what?" she asked.

"The food." He kissed her. "Get your horny mind out of the gutter." He teased.

"Oh but I live there these days." she said with a wink and took another bite licking her lips.

He laughed again. "I see."

"It would seem my jokes are lost on you." she gave a mock pout and giggled. "This is really good." she moaned as she ate more.

"Joke, what joke?" He asked.

Celes slowed down and looked at him a little shocked. "I… just." she was so confused she just stopped talking and went back to her food before she stuck her foot in her mouth.

"I... dont understand." He told her as he continued to eat. "How is your back?" I know it was bothering you earlier in the pregnancy."

Celes sighed. "When I didn't know I was pregnant…" she muttered. "Its good for now, I put some salve on it when Draco offered to give me a massage…" she trailed off and looked at Lee and shut her mouth.

"Oh did he?" He growled.

"He was just being nice, his wife had the same issue I guess when she was pregnant. So I assume he knows how. He wasn't coming onto me… the last time he did that… I gave him the cheek." she said with a little wink.

"I remembered that. It was during seventh year. I was upset then too. Ro took it well... then again you were also married to Harry."

Celes gave a little smile as she remembered the little interchange. "I was, Harry probably would have slugged him… he tends to act out." she giggled and shook her head. "Or maybe just acted the same way Ro did. It wasnt a big deal just like today wasnt. Its Draco." she shrugged like that explained everything.

Lee smiled knowingly at her. "You didnt feel the same way when Dalton was visiting Ro." He told her.

Celes felt her mood darken at that memory. "Neither did I. I hated that whole thing… I was nice about it but I _hated_ the thought of him touching her." she growled and stabbed at a carrot.

"Surprise, surprise." He said as he lifted her chin. "Its how we feel." He kissed her. "We try to be understanding but it just comes out."

"I was going to hex him the night he took her virginity, even after I found out he didn't hurt her on purpose. He _took_ it!" Celes took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, I need to calm down I think."

"Yes you do." He said in a tight voice. "Are you done?"

Celes looked down at her plate. "Yes, I'm sorry." she whispered.

He sighed. "Its fine." He pulled her to her feet and scooped her up. "Let me show you what I have done." He told her and kissed her again. He climbed the stairs and the set her down in front of the door. He opened it for her then stood back and allowed her to look around.

Celes walked in and her mouth dropped open. "You did this in a day?" she asked and looked around the room. It was all done up in teals. The bed wasn't Severus' bedframe anymore it was a thin silver bed frame that had four posts and teal curtains coming down in the corners, the spread was white with teal accent pillows. The walls were a almost white color but you could see the hint of teal in it and she smiled at the attention to detail. All the furniture matched the bed frame. She turned and grinned at him and went over to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and saw that the walls were painted the same color as their room and the claw footed tub was clean and white and sparkling. The floor was done in a dark teal tiling that went up the walls of the shower stall and instead of a flimsy curtain there was not a clear glass door, she smiled to herself thinking of how fun it would be to watch Lee shower in it. She went over to the sink which matched the tub white and sparkling now. It had a silver faucet and around the mirror was a frame of the same tiles that covered the floor and shower stall. Celes reached and touched one of the hand towels hanging next to the sink and rubbed it between her fingers. The small ones were white while the larger ones that sat in a rack in the corner, were teal. She turned and went back out into the room and grinned. She went over to the big windows and touched the teal curtains that matched the ones hanging from the bed. She threw them open and turned bouncing on her toes.

"You are kind of freakishly good at this, I _love_ it!" she said to Lee resting her hands on her belly as she bounced.

"The bathrooms not done." he said to her.

Celes walked back over to it frowning. She looked and smiled waving her hand and adding a few throw rugs in the light teal color of the walls. She changed the towels so that the big ones were white and the little ones were teal and bit her lip. She turned around to the room and looked at the walls. She added a painting of two peacocks with a giggle. It was an albino one and a regular one and it tied the whole room together nicely. She added a large teal throw rug in the same color of the accent teal. She grinned at the room and loved how the whole roomed seemed brighter and less drole. She turned to Lee and smiled. "We can do the second room however you think we should… maybe something you enjoy outside of cooking." she said walking over to him and kissing him.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I thought of what you liked and I went for it. You and do a lot when you have magic. I saw Ro do it to her work room once." He smiles. "What can I say, I learn from the best."

Celes grinned at him and nodded. "Yes, she teaches us a lot." she said standing on her toes to kiss his neck.

He laughed as he stood on his toes and grew taller. "You're still short." He teased.

Celes pouted and stepped away. "No I'm not, I'm vertically challenged." she pouted. "And you are a giant."

He laughed again. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you. I didn't really get to pick on you so this is my way of saying I missed you."

Celes blushed. "I missed you too. I seem to be stepping in it left and right today. I just can't seem to get a good read. Its odd to feel like I don't know you… I mean I know you. God there I go again. Nevermind." she whispered and pressed her lips together with a smile.

He just smiled at her. "It's okay. Just be yourself and say what you mean. When I have questions I'll ask." He kissed her. "Its just different being here." He gave a sigh as he looked around. "I dont think we are comfortable yet so we are just trying not to hurt each other's feelings."

Celes bit her lip and looked up at him. "We've never done just you and me… alone like this for very long periods. The last time I saw you all the time… well things were sort of bad." she pulled away and went over to sit on the bed and looked around the room and changed her mind about the picture and made it go away. She fell back on the bed and sighed. "I guess this is the part where it gets a little harder." she whispered. "We never did that part really. Yeah we argue and we fought but… we never got past the whole… honeymoon period. Does any of this make any sense?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

He laid on his stomach and looked at her. "A little, I... not really." He shook his head. "Sorry."

Celes rolled onto her side and looked at him with a little laugh. "We've never had a relationship outside of Roman. Ro brought us together, shes the bases for our relationship, and shes not here so I think we are struggling to find out if we have a bases for us at all… maybe." she said softly.

"Now that makes sense." He sighed as he rolled over onto his back. "I... I do love you, I just... its strange but I feel lost. I enjoy talking to you, sex is great." He smiled at her. "But what do we have in common besides Ro and cooking?"

Celes smiled a little and bit the inside of her mouth. "Maybe we need to talk about ourselves with each other. Our conversations tend to be about Ro, or Harry… you know. We dont really talk about ourselves too much." she shrugged.

Lee sighed. "They make it look so easy!" He groaned. He looked at her. Tell me something about you... something Ro and Harry don't know... well, Harry don't know. Ro touch's you once and she knows everything." He chuckled.

She smiled and nodded at that. She pressed her lips together. "When I was little and growing up in Malfoy manor I developed this… obsession with anything muggle. I think it helped with the loneliness or something, but Dobby used to go into the muggle world and bring me back book and trinkets when Id ask him to. I've read as many muggle books as I have magical ones. When Dobby… died, if you go to the beach where we buried him I left the first muggle thing he ever brought me back there. Its this little metal replica of a car." she smiled fondly. "He was so proud the day he brought it home to me." she said and sat up wiping tears off her cheeks and sniffing.

He gave a soft smile as he brushed her cheek. "Muggles, eh?" He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "What about healing, how did you become interested in that?"

Celes gave a sad smile. "That… Lucius used to beat up Draco… when we were little. So I taught myself basics to take care of him. Also used it the few times my mum walloped on me too. She didnt like me too much." she said with a bitter laugh.

"My grandfather was a strict man. Of course I think most of his grumpiness was do to old age." He gave a little laugh. "My Grand was... amazing. I never really understood why she married him. He was always strict, disciplined, and controled. My grand, when we were doing chores she would sing. I dont remember the songs but she sang to me... its one of the reasons I enjoy you waking me up with song."

Celes gave him a tender smile. "I do that _because_ you liked it so much the first time I did it. I think I was born singing and dancing. My mother hated it. She hated any form of self exspression. She was a very jaded and confused woman. She ended up paying for that too." Celes said softly. "I would have liked to meet your Grand. Shes sounds like my kind of people."

Lee laughed. "I would loved to have introduced her to both you and Ro. When it came to Ro she told me I was an idiot. A git even. Then I started talking about you and she she told me a man with a wife is a strong man especially if he can keep her happy. But a man with two wives is either an idiot, suicidal, or has much power that he can divide his time wisely. She asked me which one I was and I said suicidal. She hit me on the head for that."

Celes laughed at that. "I would have liked to see that, sounds like something I would do." she sighed. "I didnt talk to anybody about this whole deal until I lived with Blaise sixth year. He took care of me that year. Its weird how that happened but I know now that maybe he was suppose to be there in the dark times so I could get to the light ones. I didnt even talk to Mama about this stuff… I had Roman, and later Harry." she said looking at him.

"I... I talked to her but not about everything... I never got the chance... I dont any of us talked to anyone about it except for each other. There really isn't anyone out there that can really understand how we work. However I have noticed how more open we have became to showing our affection to one another in public. I think it is Ro's doing. She opened Rolesque and everyone she hired just accepted us without any question. Its one of the reasons why I enjoy working there."

"Actually thats why I like to work there too. I feel the most accepted when we are there. No one asks us stupid questions, no weird stares. Just cat calls and teasing." Celes said and laid down with her head on Lee's stomach and started to make slow circles over her baby bump. "When I was at Hogwarts I used to dream about becoming a mother someday. You figured with such a negative, and terrible mother I wouldn't want to, but I really wanted to. I just felt like I could give children the kind of mother that would make my mother look terrible. Beyond terrible. I never thought Id have a kid at sixteen but… I rolled with it and it worked out and now I have more babies then I know what to do with." she laughed.

"I love it. Having a big family of kids. I know they aren't around very often but they seem to understand too. They all know we love them and they love us too." He laughed. "Told Ro I could see her with a wild bunch of kids... guess what?"

Celes looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"She has them as well as you." He smiled at her. "You're a great mum. You know that?"

Celes blushed. "You think? I think youre a pretty great dad. Sometimes I think you and I are the united front and Harry and Roman are just two more kids we have to deal with." she laughed and shook her head.

Lee laughed. "But they help us to remember not to take things too seriously. As much as I grump about it I really enjoy having Ro and Harry picking on me. It helps me to remember not to be too much like my grandfather. Ro _and_ you are like my grand balled up into one. She could be wild and free spirited but she also had a temper and a bright fire in her."

Celes smiled, she liked that. "You know what? I think that I really would have liked her. I wonder if maybe she sang you Romanian songs or something?" she wondered aloud making a note to find some and see if they sparked a memory for him. "You know what I think I'm going to do? I'm going to teach all of you how to do a celtic waltz. I think maybe I could after I'm pregnant." she gave a little laugh.

He smiled at her as he rolled to his side and looked down at her. His fingers played with her fingers over her belly. "A Celtic waltz?" He asked. His eye trailed over her body and heated up. He was ready for a taste of her. He still wanted to tease her but he needed to learn more about her. With Ro he could be forward, rough, and demanding as his nature called for. He was sure he could have had Celes the same way but because of the trauma he had to be gentler.

Celes felt butterflies bloom in her belly when Lee touched her and looked at her heatedly. She smiled. "Yes, when I was a kid, even though she didn't believe in self expression my mum believed that a lady should know how to dance. I took Ballet and Ballroom… with Draco… and I always liked it but some of the dances were stuffy so I learned alternative versions. A celtic waltz is less debutant more… Wee little Scottish Fairy." she said the last part with a Scottish lilt. She fielt her heart rate pick up as she closed her eyes to feel Lee's hands on hers.

Lee shivered as he looked at her. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt. "The only time I get to hear your accent is when you are upset. Its why Ro picks on you so much. She loves to hear that sound. I must admit I actually enjoy both yours and her ascents." He paused and slid his hand up her shirt to her breast.

Celes sucked in a breath and moaned arching her back. "I've been away from it for so long… I sometimes forget I'm not from England, I'm from Scotland. At least I was born there and lived there for almost six years of my life." she moaned again.

"Six year," he said as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he pulled her shirt off. He wanted to see more of her. He loved to see the slight red tint of blush to her skin. "Why were you born there?"

"I dont know. There is still a lot I don't know about my mum. All I know is that she was kidnapped as a baby by my uncles family from Arthur's family." she moaned maintaining her lilt. "S-she was… brought up… a Snape…" she arched her back again and moaned as she felt Lee's hot kisses.

"So that is how you are related. I could see you are related but I didn't really know how." He trailed kisses down to her breast and licked one. His hand slid down to the hem of her pants and toyed with them.

Celes shivered. "A-aye. Its not blood… but its...f-family." she sighed. "S-severus… h-hes the r-reason… I even have m-my name." she wanted him to touch her so badly. She was surprised she could maintain a conversation with him at this point.

"He named you?" He asked as he slid his hands between her legs. He pressed her clit then slid two of his fingers inside. "So he was able to give pretty names after all." She slowly worked her core. "I love how Ro put both your names together. Its teases the tongue and sounds sexy all at once."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. "H-he… loved m-me from the m-minute he saw me…" she moaned again and bit her lip looking up at him. "S-she makes e-everything a d-degree of s-sexy that makes you j-just…" she moaned and gave a little squeak. "M-makes you-you mad." she gasped.

Lee growled and pulled down her pants he stripped himself and settled between her legs. He kissed her and then slid into her. He moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He started with an even thrust. Nothing hard and fast, and nothing slow and easy.

Celes moaned and kissed him back, she gripped his shoulders and matched his pace wrapping her legs around his waist. Celes shivered her body coming to life. "Oh…" she moaned. "You do know...how...t-to drive… a g-girl crazy don't you?" she asked with another moan.

He growled. "Shut up, Celes." He kissed her and then sped up for good measure. He moaned as he kissed her neck. He trailed a hand between them and played with her clit.

Celes gave a little shriek and shivered more. She kissed his chin and then lips and then whatever else she could touch that was apart of him. She ran her hands up and down his shoulder blades and matched his pace. She started giving little shrieks with each thrust, feeling incredibly turned on by his command for authority over her.

Lee growled and moaned wherever she touched him. He the way they touched him. Soft skin against his own. Light touches turning hard. Then their scents. Celes had a scent that grew. It was subtle and feminine. It would wrap around you when in the heat of the moment and linger on the skin. Neither girls wore perfume and he actually liked that a lot.

Celes wanted more of him, she trailed her hands down to cup his butt and pull him to her with each thrust. She needed him to be deeper and harder. She moaned and rolled her head back into the bed. "More… p-please Lee." she moaned loudly. She kept pulling on his butt trying to get closer to him. She wanted to disappear and be apart of him.

Lee chuckled. He took her hands and pinned the above her head. "Not yet." He told her and continued to thrust. He kissed her again and nipped at her neck.

Celes gave a cross between a whimper and moan. She felt her whole body start to shake with anticipation. She thrust against him and gave little moans. "God!" she yelled.

Lee kissed her deeply. He pulled one of legs to his hips, slid his hand to her butt and pulled her more into him as he sped up some more. He moaned against her lips as he thrust harder and paused. He thrust harder and again paused.

The tremors Lee was sending through her body every time he did that made her scream a little. She was so lost in all of the lovemaking. She reached out and connected to him and her heart filled up with so much love she felt like it was going to burst. She loved him, even if she didn't know him very well yet, she knew she loved him and that the rest would come in time. Her eyes filled with tears and she gave another scream as she felt her climax reaching for her.

He felt her insides starting to tighten so he abandon his sweet torture and piston into her. He growled as he heard her scream with orgasm and he let is own out. He pumped a few more times then collapsed next to her.

Celes gasped for air and looked at him. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I… love you." she panted and smiled and calmed her breathing. "I really do, I have since the first time you kissed me. I… I know we dont know each other outside of Roman but I think with time… we can." she sighed. She sat back up and looked around the room biting her lip. "Its so _teal_." she giggled.

He chuckled as he looked at her with one eye open. "Its what you wanted." He sighed. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "I love you too. Never doubt that."

Celes crawled over and crawled on top of him straddling his hips and resting her hands lightly on his chest. "I don't doubt you love me, I don't do that anymore. I _know_ you love me." she said to him. Her face got thoughtful. "Did you know, that when I was a little girl before Hogwarts I used to wear a lot of green too. My mum always thought Id be a Slytherin like she was… guess the Weasley in me refused to allow it. Can you imagine me as a Slytherin? God!" she laughed. "Did you always know you'd be a Gryffindor?"

Lee nodded. "Yes." He told her as he traced her hands. "I felt there was no other option. I'm smart but not Ravenclaw smart. Hufflepuff, nah. And Slytherin kind of scared me. Like... I would loose myself if I went there so Gryffindor was my only choice."

Celes smiled down at him. "You're a good Gryffindor." she whispered. "You're brave and loyal, fiercely so, and strong." Celes laughed. "You know what we have in common? We are both married to two incredibly powerful people."

He laughed, yes we are." He sighed as he pulled her down and rolled her over so that they were laying on their sides. "I dont like when you or Ro are on top... unless she is sleeping or we are making love while I'm sitting up."

Celes gave a shiver at that thought and smiled touching his cheek lightly. "You like control. You like to control the situation. Being on top of you when we make love to you like that still gives you a lot of the control. But when we arent its almost like we are dominating you… and you like being the dominant one." she whispered blushing. "I like it too, I like how you take control lately in our lovemaking. Im always the one doing the controlling… but I like it better when its the other way around."

"I know I like control. I'm always like that with Ro. Its what drives her crazy and arouses her. The last time I allowed my control take over I hurt Ro and in doing so I hurt you so I have been allowing you to do as you like but... I cant seem to do so anymore."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Then don't, if you dont like something I do tell me. You know if we fight… then we fight. Couples fight, its how they grow. You deserve to have an opinion. Just because you hurt me, or Roman doesn't mean you should just conform to what we want. You not speaking your mind inhibits things. You make us think. You just say something and I completely lose it… _you_ know how to ease the fire in me when Im so mad I want to kill something. You need to speak up." she said and kissed his nose and forehead and then his lips.

He smiled. "It will take time for all of us."

Celes nodded and then reached out for one of his arms. "Can I see them please?" she asked him softly.

Her markings on his arms appeared. "I can control which ones I want to show. I think it kind of bothers Ro to see them both there." He shrugged.

Celes nodded her eyes filling with tears. "Mine faded faster than hers did when I was taken." she whispered. "I wonder if that was because he forced the disconnection or because my marks are there as a result of Roman's magic flowing through me."

"Ro said it was both. She knew you were still alive but to us we felt you were gone. I have never felt such anger at a lost. With Ro I felt as if my life would end but with you I wanted revenge. I think it had a lot to do with her anger filling the room but it was still there."

The tears fell down the side of her face and across her nose as she traced her marks on his arms. "I don't know how to move forward… I mean… if something like this happens again… and I have your magic. What if I get so mad that I start to pull away and you lose me… both of you. I dont think Harry would survive that. I dont even know how he survived a week. He still looks at me like Im a broken toy." she whispered closing her eyes.

Lee tilted her head up so she looked at him. "That is because on some level you _are_ broken. He loves you so much he doesn't know how to express it some times. As a man that has vowed to protect you with his life its demacilating to find out that your wife was molested by someone else and you had no power to stop it or find the fucker to kill. He is just as broken as you are."

Celes let out a little sob. "Why did this happen to me?" she asked him. "Things were finally moving into a good place, we were all finally happy… why did this have to happen to me?" she pulled away and rolled onto her back and placed her hand on her belly. "Im not even the most worried or upset that he raped me. Im upset because with just a flick of his wrist he can take my baby away from me."

Lee scooted closer to her so that she was spooned against herm he wrapped an arm around her. "Stop lying to yourself." He whispered. On some level you are upset about it. Its why you grew stiff when I touched you and you were blindfold. In order to hear you have to realize that you are upset about everything. As for this happening to you... this will make you stronger. Sometimes we go through bad traumatic things but the way we handle it will either make us stronger or destroy us. This Will make you stronger. Ask me how I know."

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Because you have a fire in you that refuses to die out. Then you also have us. We will always be your rock to ground you. Besides Roman will _make_ you see how face your issues. You are apart of her and she doesn't run from her issues unless she doesn't understand her emotions."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile. "She will kick my ass if I dont face this." she whispered and pulled away again sitting up. She slid off the bed and gave another smile. "Im going to go take a bath. You can join me, or you could always connect with Ro and try to get her back again." she started for the bathroom and went in. She ran the water looking around the little room with a sigh. She went over and touched the teal tiling around the mirror and wondered what it would look like if it was bluer and then right before her eyes it changed and so did all the other tile in the room she gave a loud gasp and stepped away from the mirror.

Lee growled loudly as he walked into the bathroom. He could still hear Roman laughing at him. "Teasing wen..." he trailed off as he looked at the tiles. "Decided against the color?" He asked her.

Celes looked at him and gave a little smile. "Actually no, I was just wondering what it would look like and it changed on its own."

"Oh okay." He turned off the water in the tub. "Would you like me to bath you?"

Celes nodded distractedly. She went over to the tub and stepped in. She lowered herself into the tub and looked at the tub. She wondered what it would look like as brass instead of porcelain and it changed. Her frown deepened.

Lee frowned as he sat outside the tub and looked at it. "Usually Ro has to wave a hand. You just thought it."

Celes looked at him and gave a little smile. "I think i have to be in contact with it. But… I may have gotten all my OWLs but I really had to try in Transfiguration. Like really. I shouldn't be able to do that." she whispered.

He frowned. "I also thought you lose some of your powers too... or is that only Roman?" He groaned again and rubbed his head in frustration. "That teasing wench!" He growled. "She is supposed to loose power, not gain power and be just as strong!" He growled. "I think I need ti keep her pregnant."

Celes gave a little giggle. "She got you again huh? I wonder… I mean with the twins I was basically a squib… I account the weakening of my powers doubled during that pregnancy. My powers do weaken just like Ro's. Ive always had someone around to… help me when I needed it. You know you, Ro, or Harry… but… I mean yes my powers are weaker but this… changing colors and the kind of bathtub… I've _never_ been able to do that. I wonder if Im gleaning another ability from Ro." she said and reached out of the tub and touched Lee's leg thinking he'd look hot in a pair of white pajama pants and then his legs were encased in them and she gave a laugh and bit her lip and splashed him watching the water turn the white transparent. "I like it though."

"Hey!" He splashed her back. "What's up with you and the water?" He laughed.

"Well in this case, it makes the white all see through… which is really sexy. The other time I was just messing with you." she bit her lip and splashed him again this time bigger and giggled with delight.

He growled at her and slipped his fingers into her core. "Playing with fire, are we?" He slowly worked her core.

Celes moaned spreading her legs and smiled. She groped the side of the tub then before she lost herself in what he was doing she filled her hands with water and dumped it into his lap with a moaning laugh. "No, Im playing with Water, Lee." she said still laughing.

He laughed as he climbed into the tub with her. He lifted a leg so he was between them. He pulled down the pants just enough to free himself. He slipped into her core and kissed her. "This is punishment. " he moaned.

Celes gave a little laugh and moaned. "For who? Me or you?" she asked arching into him a little. She felt playful and light.

"Oh no. I never get punished. Its only you and Ro. Right now both of you have been very bad girls." He slowly started pumping into her. He connected with Ro to have her feel everything. He chuckled when he heard her moan.

Celes gave a little gasp and moaned again. "S-so hot." she whispered and closed her eyes as the feelings of extreme arousal set in. She met his slow thrusts and whimpered a little.

He braced himself against the side of the tub and pumped faster. He leaned down and kissed her and as he brought Celes into the connect he had with Roman. He moaned as he heard both women moan.

Celes moaned again. "You e-e-evil man." she stuttered arching her back and feeling Roman's lust made it more erotic. "O-o-oh…"

"Stop talking." He growled and kissed her deeply. He continued to pump into her then he hissed. He felt Riman press against his back and kiss down his neck. Her hands rubbed up and down his chest. He moaned again and then he hissed when he felt her reach out and cup Celes' breast.

Celes' eyes flew open when she felt Roman touch her and she arched her back into her touch. She groped at Lee's shoulders as she felt her sanity slip away from her. What were they doing to her? She let out a little scream when Lee thrust into her a little harder.

Lee pumped faster and growled with each thrust. He was so aroused he was going out his mind. His body started to tingle as he felt his orgasm starting to reach for him. He hissed louder as he felt Ro reach between his legs and cup his sack. He moaned louder as he felt her reach down to Celes' clit.

Celes screamed and started to try to push Lee away as her body seized up in an orgasm. She couldn't stop it, she had wanted to wait but when Roman had touched her she had lost it. She was so lost in her orgasm she could hardly remembered she was in a bathtub.

Lee yelled out his own orgasm as he held Celes tightly. He shook hard. He had tried to stop himself from collapsing onto Celes so he rolled them over and then hit his head on the side of the tub. He groaned but held Celes tightly. He moaned and just laid there. His mind was filled with… complete nothingness.

Roman chuckled at them and kissed them both. " _Thank you for sharing."_ she teased.

Celes lay on top of Lee, only slightly aware of her surroundings. She kept trying to breath normally but her brain wouldn't let her. She was in overdrive. She moaned and silently cursed Roman. She tried to move but just couldn't get it together. She was shaking. Finally after what seemed like forever she looked up at Lee and kissed his chin.

He moaned but just laid there. He had lost his energy and couldn't move. His thoughts slowly started to flow into his head. "Shit!" he hissed. " _I'm going to get you back for this, wench!"_ he growled to her through the group connection.

Roman laughed, " _Still the queen of tease!"_ she declared.

Lee looked down at Celes and ran his hand through her hair. "Did I hurt you?"

Celes shook her head, but couldn't speak. She just stared at him and tried to think. She still couldn't move too well and she felt like she was never going to think normally again.

He pulled her further up his body and kissed her gently. He still held her as he sighed. "When I get my energy we will go back to the bed." He told her and tucked her head under his chin.

Celes nodded and closed her eyes for a minute. She concentrated on regaining her energy. She concentrated on willing Lee's to return to him. She felt like she was going to fall over if she got up, and probably would. She pressed her lips together and then suddenly her whole body tingled and she gasped.

Lee moaned louder. He could feel his body again. It felt… so good. His body tingled and hummed with the after effects of the massive orgasm.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. "D-damn her." she stuttered quietly.

He groaned and sighed. "She will pay." he breathed. "She will pay."

"G-good… damn it." Celes growled. She gained the ability to move a little and pulled off the pants Lee was wearing to make him more comfortable and then sighed. She looked around the bathroom and then back up at Lee. "I can't move more than that. Sorry." she said with a laugh.

"Me either but… I can do this." he apperated them to their bed and he sighed. "That… took a lot." he yawned. "God!" he growled. "Who does she do this?" he closed his eyes and held Celes.

"She's Roman McTaggert, the sexual bane of our existence." Celes moaned curling closer to Lee. "I love her though…" she yawned. "I love you too, interruptions aside that was mind blowing. I think I stopped all thought processes for like ten minutes."

He moaned and rubbed her back. "Yes… it was."

Celes sighed and pouted. "I was going to make cream puffs with strawberry cream." she said and yawned again.

"Not tonight, you're not." Lee told her as he rolled a little to entertain with her and hold her down a bit. "You are going to sleep here with me." he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe after work tomorrow you can."

Celes snuggled deeper into his arm. "I dont know if I can… go back." she said around a yawn.

"Yes you can and you will." He pressed more kisses on her head. "Its what you love and you will not run from something you love because you had a little panic attack. Don't let this bastard rule how you live. He don't deserve that power." He tilted her head up so he can look into her blue eyes. "Do you understand? He doesn't rule over you. You love healing, its why you opened the clinic. Don't let him ruin it for you."

Celes smiled at him and nodded. "You're right." she said. "Okay. Alright." she reached up and kissed him then curled back into him and closed her eyes and reached out for Harry. " _I miss you."_ she said to him in their connection.

She felt Harry respond to her little touch in the connection. " _I miss you too."_ he said back.

Celes sighed and fell asleep with a little smile on her face because she felt Roman's lips on her cheek.

Lee sighed. " _Teasing wench,"_ he growled to Roman in their private connection.

" _You enjoyed it, Papa Bear. You enjoyed it a lot."_

" _I miss you, butterfly."_ he told her softly.

" _I miss you too, flower." she teased and kissed his lips."_

Lee gave a soft moan. " _I will learn how you are doing this and then I'm going to terrorize you."_ He told her right before he fell asleep.

Roman had awaken really early feeling Celes crying. She had told her what she found out about Venelope and calmed her down. She had gone back to sleep but Lee wouldn't allow it. She had left Harry sleeping off his 'tipsiness' and their wild night. She walked around talking to Lee and teasing him. She was surprised by the new power she had discovered and was amazed how well it worked. The only problem was she had to used Harry's power. Her power was weakening. It was the crappy part of being pregnant.

" _Lee,"_ she called out to him through the connection. It was around one in the morning her time which meant it was around eight his time. She had just gotten done soothing Celes.

" _Morning, butterfly."_ he greeted. " _I miss you so damn much."_

Roman smiled. She wrapped her arms around him as if she was standing behind him. " _I miss you too."_ She kissed his shoulders and rubbed his chest. She heard him moaned and she continued to kiss his shoulders. " _What are you planning to do today?"_ she asked him.

" _Cel is going to work, so I'm going to help her decorate…"_ he moaned again. "...we are going to, uh… God, you feel so good."

Roman giggled as she allowed her hands to slip lower to his shaft. She heard him curse and she moaned herself. _I really missed you."_

" _Shit, Ro… how… are you doing… this."_ he moaned.

" _It's my secret."_ She moaned. " _Tell me more."_ she told him. " _Tell me what else you are going to do."_

" _Shit… Ro."_ he growled. " _I can't do this!"_

Roman laughed as he broke off connection. She walked back into the house Harry and her bought. She laid back down next to him and tried to go back to sleep. She was now horny and awake. It was morning in England and she was up. She was tired and needed to adjust her sleeping but she just couldn't do it. She touched Harry's chest and drew little circles on him with her finger tip. She paused when he gave a little moan and then settled back down. She smiled as she drew more circles on him. She bit her lower lip as she scooted closer and became a little more bolder. She trailed her finger tip down his chest to his stomach. She circled his bellybutton and then dipped it inside. She paused when He moaned again and shifted. She smiled after he settled down again. She went lower and then traced the 'v' line that went down to his shaft.

Harry came awake fully and looked down at Roman. "Well hello." he said groggily.

She gave a little surprised squeal. "Sorry," she whispered as she scooted away.

Harry reached out and pulled her back to him. "Oh no, you woke me up. Now you're mine." he said and kissed her with a moan.

She moaned, "I didn't mean to." she whispered. "I just can't sleep anymore."

"Its okay, really it is. I probably won't be able to go back to sleep either. I'm on British time." he grinned roguishly. "What do you want to do to pass the time?" he asked and kissed her again.

She giggled as she pressed closer to him, "I discovered something." She told him. She was still wearing one of his shirts she had pulled on. She sat up and looked at him. She reached out with her power and straddled his hips. "Do you feel that?" she asked. She wasn't touching him at all.

Harry nodded and pushed himself up a little to look at her sitting next to him but feeling her on top of him. He moaned. "How'd you figure that out?" he asked with difficulty.

"That's not all." She told him. She sent him kisses as her magic hands slid down his body to his shaft. "I'm not sure how I'm doing it… It's like I've been alway been able to do it, I just didn't know it." she massaged him and moaned herself. "Want to make love to an invisible me?" she whispered.

Harry shivered and moaned. "Okay." he whispered back as he kept looking at her pumping hips into her magic hands.

She used the magic self to press closer to him. It straddled his hips and then allowed him to enter her. Roman moaned. Although she wasn't on him she felt it. She laid down as she watched him. She rocked her own hips as if she felt him in her. She moaned and bit her lower lip.

Harry moaned and watched Roman and reacted to the magic version of her. It felt like her but he was looking at her laying next to him. He was so turned on. "Holy shit." he moaned and reached out for the real Roman touching her leg lightly.

She shivered as the magic version of her rocked her hips slowly. Her arms wrapped around him and kissed his neck. Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and allowed the feelings of what was happening happen to her. She rolled her own hips along with her magic self.

Harry moaned and tipped his head to the side. He was pumping at the slow pace but wanted more. He shifted a little and reached his hand up to touch the real Roman's clit and tweaked it with his finger with a moan.

She gasped and looked up at him. She opened her legs wider but still made the magical her ride him slowly. It was so hot. It was as if there were two of her but they felt the same thing. She moaned as she rolled her hips more.

Harry started to thrust harder and faster as he felt Roman reacting to him in both magical version and real version and quickened his finger on her clit then moved and grabbed the ring lightly in his finger and thumb and rolled it a little between them. He moaned again and kept thrusting.

She moaned louder as she raised her hips higher for him but felt the thrusting of him. The magical version of her rode him faster and her breathing became faster. She shivered and gasped more. She loved how he twisted her ring. It was so eroctic.

"God, you're so beautiful." Harry moaned and continued to thrust a little harder and faster and rolled her piercing again. "Ro, come here." he growled at her grabbed for her to pull her to him.

She squealed as he pulled her. Her magical self disappeared and she laughed. "Harry…" she moaned. "I wanted to see how far we could go."

Harry growled and nearly gave in. "Next time, you woke me up. Come here." he grabbed her and picked her up like she was a doll and lowered her on his shaft with a moan. "Damn it." he moaned and he thrusted into her.

She moaned again. She leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around him. She rocked her hips on him and wrapped her legs around him. She breathed heavily as she ran her hands through his hair.

Harry growled a little and kissed her neck. He gripped her hips a little tighter as he thrust deeper into her at a quicker pace. He kissed up her neck and back down it and then nipped at her breasts through his shirt.

Roman rocked harder as she started to scream out her moans. She leaned over to him and kissed him. She kissed down his chin to his neck. She arched into him and pulled more onto his hair.

Harry brought one of his hands up under the back of her head of hair and gripped it a little pulling her head back he planted a kiss on her lips. Then he pulled her head back a little further and ran hot kisses down her throat and then moaned against it as he felt himself growing closer to climax.

She moaned louder and screamed more as she rocked harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her climax tingled up her spine. Her thighs tightened. "Harry… Harry… Harry…" She called out over and over. She couldn't find any other words to say.

Harry groaned and kissed her neck again. "I know." he panted and thrusted harder and faster still to bring her and himself over the edge.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and she screamed more. Her body started to shake as she started to climax. "Harry!" she screamed one last time and allowed her orgasm to take her over. She shook harder and screamed one last time.

Harry roared out his own orgasm and then thrust into her as he listened to her scream and then wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close still shaking and he kissed her neck with a shiver. "Next, time… I'll let you finish with your magic self…" he panted into her ear.

Roman laid limp against him. If he wasn't holding her she would have laid backwards. She moaned and shivered. "Harry…" she sighed. "What have you don't to me?" She shivered again and moaned.

"Me?" Harry gasped. "You're the one who _attacked_ me." he laughed.

She gasped and pulled back. "I didn't _attack_ you… I was simply drawing circles on you then traced lines." she kissed him and giggled. "If I wanted to attack you I would have already been on top of you."

Harry sighed and laughed, he pulled back. "What woke you in the first place?"

She nuzzled his neck and kissed him. "Nothing too important." she told him. "Just Celes doubting herself. She is fine now."

Harry frowned. "Everything that happens to Celes is important. Just like everything that happens to you is too. Are you sure she's okay? We dont need to go home do we?" he asked.

Roman cupped his face and made him look at her. "She was only doubting herself. Yes she is hurt but now she is just trying to get back on track. Lee is there to help her. He knows what to do and how to help her. Right now we have a job and _you_ need to start to do something else." She kissed him deeply and moaned. "We need to get you to start meditating again." she told him.

Harry sighed and laid down bringing her down with him and adjusting her so that she was on her side. He ran his hands through her hair. "Meditating, eh? I suppose I could do that." he said to her resisting the urge to reach out to Celes.

"No supposing. You _are_ going to do it. No, compromising." she gave a little moan at his hand going through her hair. She sat up on her elbow. "I feel you, Harry. You are hurt and angry. And because of it you are starting to shut down." she frowned at him. "I don't like when you shut down."

Harry sat up with a growl and looked away from her. "I dont _want_ to think about it. It makes me really mad Roman. I cant… I wont be able to control what I do if I embrace that pain, anger, and hurt." he said. "And it doesn't help that Celes… is acting like it didnt happen… or it feels like she is anyway."

Roman turned him so that he looked at her. "You are talking to me, Harry. I know _exactly_ how you feel. I know the need to find him and torture him. I _know_ the need to want revenge. I want it so bad that I can taste it." she caressed his cheek. "We are close. But we need to clear our heads so that we can plan out how we are going to get him. We are going to catch him, torture him, and then make him suffer. Until then we calm down, heal, talk things out, and live life until we do. Think of it as another year of Hogwarts until its time to fight again."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Okay, I can do that." he said and looked at her and then around the house. "We need furniture, little nymph." he said still feeling the turmoil inside of himself. "Nothings open right now though… what do you want to do? We could go to the beach…" he said.

"We can go to the beach and play but then we are going to meditate." she told him sternly. "I will not be dissuaded from that."

Harry kissed her. "Okay. You're the boss." he said with a little moan and stood up going over to his bag and pulling out shorts and a t-shirt.

Roman watched him dress and bit her lower lip. She stood up and rubbed her little bump. "I'll beat you out there?"

Harry gave her a smile and nodded. "Okay…" he said. He reached out and kissed her and then stepped away looking at her a little longer and then headed out the door.

She smiled as she walked out wearing his shirt still. She dug her toes into the sand as she walked to the water. She smiled as the water reached for her feet. She giggled and kicked the water up. she waded further into the water until she was thigh high into the ocean.

Harry watched her walk into the water and sighed crossing his arms as the waves came up around his calves. He looked out over the ocean and watched the moon on the waves. He felt a kind of peace wash over him as he did so and then turned and walked over to Roman. "What cha doin?" he asked.

She smiled as she turned around and faced him. "I'm playing in the water." she cupped her hands and threw the water into the air. "See?"

Harry laughed. "I see that." he said dropping his hands so that they skimmed on the surface of the water. "Its warm, I like it. I feel at peace in the ocean."

"Come with me." she whispered as she pulled him further in. "Swim with me."

Harry followed her. "Anything." he said watching her mystified by her beauty.

They swam out into the ocean and floated around. She dipped into the water and smoothed out her hair. Harry was right, the water was warm and it soothed her and brought peace to them. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled shaking his head and spraying them with water. "I feel good, right now. I feel like something is calling me here. Like I should be here." he sighed. "I sound like a mad man."

Roman laughed as she allowed her head to fall back and go half way into the water. "Call of the aloha spirit." she told him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you to close your eyes and allow it to fill you." she told him. "Relax, and find your peace. Start to meditate." she told him and kissed his chin.

Harry closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and felt her around him and then reached out to find the peace he wanted. He felt it wrap around his heart and lift that burden a little. He sighed and hugged Roman tighter to him as he felt pain shoot through his heart and took another deep breath and tried to find the peace. Anger didn't come this time instead pain came and Harry felt tears prick his eyes.

Roman hummed a 'Aloha 'Oe' as they floated in the water. She felt his pain and and just ran her fingers through his hair and soothed him, not with her powers just with touch. She gently kicked her legs and floated them into a gentle circle.

Harry kept his eyes shut as he cried and listened to Roman hum the song he had heard her sing once before. He slowly picked up the tune and started to hum with her as they rotated around bobbing in the waves. He continued to cry and take deep breaths as he felt some of the peace return to him.

They were like this until Roman saw the first rays of the sun. She smiled and then smiled at Harry. She leaned up and kissed him. "How are you feeling, my Lion?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Much better, my beautiful Lioness." he whispered back to her.

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. She rubbed her nose against him. "I know its a long way from being healed but its better and its a step."

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her. "It is." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned and pressed closer to him. "Come…" She trailed off as she heard Celes cry for help. " _Lee!"_ she called out to him.

Harry's grip tightened on Roman's arms as he tensed. "What's wrong?" he asked her. He had heard Celes. He started to move them towards the beach.

" _I'm on it."_ Lee told her.

"Celes… She is panicked about something. Connect with her." she told him.

Harry felt her panic and had almost declared they were going home. " _I'm here, I'm right here."_ he said through the link.

Roman reached out to her and wrapped her arms around her. She placed little kisses all over her face. " _He isn't there, Cel-Bear."_ she comforted her. " _He can't enter your clinic. The shield that protects us from the dreams also prevents him from entering the building."_ She told her. She connected with Harry so that Celes could feel Harry hold her too.

"Wrap your arms around her Harry. Use the magic you use to touch me. Imagine them as your arms and wrap them around her." Roman told Harry.

Harry shut his eyes and did as he was told. He felt her and his whole body went slack with relief.

And she could feel Harry's arms around her. She was almost distracted by it in fact. " _I dont think I can do this."_ she confessed and tried to get up and pace the little room.

Harry didn't say anything to her, he would have been happy if she decided to stay home. He blocked those feelings as best he could though.

Roman smacked his arm and frowned at him. " _Celes, You can do this. I bet if you had an emergency patient you would jump right in there like white on rice."_

" _He can't hurt me here."_ she said to them all trying to make herself believe it.

" _No, Cel-Bear. He can't hurt you and he can't enter there. You have your own personal safe haven where you can do your work in peace."_ Roman told her.

" _Its going to be okay, Cel. Work, you'll be fine."_ Harry said to her.

Celes sighed and then scowled. " _How'd you get all touchy feely just then and this morning?"_ she asked.

Roman laughed as she caressed an hand down the side of her breast. " _Spoilers."_ she teased. " _Love you, Lee."_ she told him and also touched him.

Lee groaned and moaned. " _Teasing Wench!"_

" _Oh, I am. I proved it to Harry a couple of hours earlier."_

Lee groaned.

Harry just gave a sheepish laugh through the connection.

Celes moaned as she thought of all the delicious things Roman and Harry could have done and her legs spread. " _Damn it, you can't just 'River Song' me! I truly hate you right now."_ she pouted and looked at Lee and bit her lip.

" _You love that I can tease you, even from this far away."_ Roman told her and caressed the side of her breast again. " _I will be teasing you soon."_

Celes moaned again.

Roman smiled up at Harry, "I'm good." she teased. "I'm going to terrorize them every chance I get." she told him as she held Harry in the water. His energy had basically drained from him with the act of wrapping his arms around Celes. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Harry looked at her with a weak smile. "I'll be fine. You know… terrorizing them might be fun for you… but uh… oh nevermind, you're going to do it no matter what I say, aren't you?" he asked looking at her trying to seem stern but he was really very amused by the idea.

She laughed and kissed him. "You look a _little_ stern. So your look just needs a little improvement." She teased. "Speaking of look, you look tired." she apparated them to their room. Harry laid on the floor with his head on her lap. She looked at him a little worried. "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked again.

Harry looked up at her. "I feel like all my power and energy was drained in one go. I need to eat, coffee, I'll be good. We could nap but you seem a bundle of energy." he said with a smile.

She bit at her lower lips and ran her fingers through his hair. "I think maybe I've been using too much of your power. I'm sorry." she placed his head on the pillow and went to get up.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him. "Stay, you don't have to sleep just stay for a little while. I'll sleep for a few hours and be good. You didnt do anything wrong." he kissed her hand. "You can wake me the way you did this morning, later." he said with a tired smile.

She smiled down at him. "I was just going to get some towels, but I guess I can wait until you are sleeping." she pulled his head back onto her lap and rubbed his head again. "I hope you really have the energy later for me waking you up." She teased.

Harry reached up and touched her cheek lightly and smiled with his eyes closed. "Dont you worry about that, lovey, I will." he sighed and nodded off.

Roman smiled at him and continue to rub his hair.

" _Ro, I have a favor to ask."_ Lee told her.

" _Ooh, a favor, its going to cost you."_ she teased. She smiled when she heard his moan.

" _How do you make the tortillas? I made that a-rose con poy-o dist last night and I don't know how to make them."_

" _Oh, this is going to be good."_ she told him the measurements of the flour, salt, and water. She connected further with him and felt the consistency of the dough and told him to add more of whatever ingredient. She teased him about the way he rolled out the dough. " _Lee, you are making shakes of Texas and California."_ she teased.

" _They aren't that bad."_ he grumbled.

" _They need to be circles. How else is Celes going to eat them if they aren't? Perfection. That is what she needs. She is going to put the food onto them and roll it."_

" _How do you know?"_

Roman laughed, " _I made this dish for her in New Mexico, she does it every time. Just you watch her while she eats them._ " she told him. She sent her magic out to him and stood behind him as he rolled out the tortilla. She slid her hands and arms down his to his hands. She helped him roll the tortillas. She pressed closely to his back.

" _Ro,"_ he moaned, " _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm seducing you."_ she whispered to him and kissed the back of his neck. She smiled as she heard him shiver. " _You know, I can do a lot more amazing things."_ she whispered. She trailed on hand up to his chest then down loward. " _Remember when I nearly got you off at the house in London? I told you not to wear underwear."_ she moaned in his head as her hands slid lower into his pants. She moaned louder into his head. " _I love that you have taken in my suggestion. It allows me better access to you."_

Lee moaned as he felt her hands on him. " _Ro… I have… to cook."_

" _No, you have to roll tortillas. Keep rolling."_ she breathed as she worked his shaft.

He moaned louder and pumped his his hips into her magical hands. " _I'm going… to… Ro!"_ he growled and he came.

Ro gave a little chuckle. " _I love you."_ she kissed the back of his neck. " _We should do some more of this, later._ "

" _Oh, no you don't!"_ he growled. He was able to reach out to her but that was all he was able to do.

Roman gave a little giggle then winced as she looked down at harry sleeping. " _Better luck next time, candyman."_ she teased. She smiled again when she heard Lee grumbled indignantly. Roman gently lifted Harry's head and placed it on a pillow. She got up and then grabbed towle. She waved her hand and her clothes disappeared. She quickly dried off. She waved her hand again and then started to dry Harry off. He moaned and then shifted positions. She smiled at him then continued to dry him. Once he was dried she pulled the blanket over him then laid next to him. She kissed his shoulder and bit her lower lip. She slid a hand over his chest to his stomach. She and baby were now hungry and it was time to wake Harry. She slowly straddled his hips and then kissed up her chest. She rolled her hips on him and then kissed his neck. She felt him get hard and then she gave a little moan. She lowered herself onto him and moaned as she rolled her head back. She gave more of a moan as she felt him lift his hips a couple of times. She looked down at Harry and then found his hot eyes looking up at her. "Hello, Sweetie." she teased.

"Hi." Harry moaned grabbing her hips and pumping into her slowly. He watched her eyes and moaned again. "Did you get any sleep? Or did you stay up the whole time?" he asked her with a little smile as he pumped into her again moaning.

Roman bit her lower lip and moaned as she closed her eyes. She hooked her thumbs with his and placed her hands over his. "No." She moaned and rotated her hips. She looked back down at him and moaned again. "I... was..." she moaned at his slowness and loved it. "Helping Lee." She bent over and kissed him. Those hot intoxicating kisses she loved.

Harry kissed her back and gave a little laugh. "Youre going to be so tired later." he said and moaned again as he continued to pump slowly into her. "Best… wake up ever."

She moaned. "I know you told me to be good..." she moaned and closed her eyes. "But I've been a very bad girl." She sat up and lulled her head back. She rotated her hips again and moaned.

Harry blew out a breath and moaned lifting his hips a little. "Were you now?" he grunted out. "I suppose thats okay… were you messing with… Lee and Celes… again?" he asked moaning and closing his eyes feeling her around him.

"Lee."she moaned. "Only Lee... this..." she moaned again. "Time... God... I love this..." she rotated her hips in circles as she slid her hand up to her breast and played with her nipple. She felt so sensual and... God she didn't know what, but it felt good.

Harry growled a little and gripped Roman's hips tighter as her sat up and kissed her. "I love it… when you touch yourself." he moaned and started to move her faster and harder on top of him. "It… so… sexy." he said and kissed her neck, then nipped it a little. He kissed down her shoulder and nipped at the end of it.

She moaned a little louder. "I'm... flexible... too." She rocked on him as she bent backwards to offer up herself to him. She moaned again as she slid both her hands down her baby bump to her clit. She moaned louder.

Harry shuddered as he watched her and then leaned foward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. He moaned agaisnt it and quickened their pace yet again. He started lifting his own hips as well wanting to be as close to her as possible. "Ro… dear God." he moaned and played with her other nipple with his tongue.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his head closer to her. She connected with him so he felt what he was doing to her and how much it felt good. She rocked against him as she met his thrust.

Harry felt her connect and groaned at the feelings rushing through them. He started to grunt with the effort of lovemaking. He was going to drop away and lose it. He released her breast and kissed her passionately and then sucked on her bottom lip. He kissed down her chin to her neck and nipped and sucked at it. Then he licked back up from the base of her neck to the bottom of her chin with a loud moan.

Roman made little mew sounds as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She buried her face into his neck and moaned louder. She rocked harder onto him and pressed closer to him. She wrapped her magic around them and shivered when she felt him to the same. She kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair. She was beginning to feel him all over. Her senses filled with him, her body was filled with him, and her magic.

Harry felt the magic flowing through the two of them and moaned, He moved one of his hands to the small of her back to pull her even closer and started to thrust harder and faster still. The magic that flowed through them and around them filled the air. Harry could smell the ocean, he closed his eyes and buried his face in Roman's neck and felt his climax reach out to him just as Roman's did the same. He was in perfect sync with her. His eyes snapped open and he pulled back to look into her eyes wild with desire and magic.

She felt so alive in that moment. So alive as if something more had awakened in her. She was surrounded by Harry, their magic, the islands and the sound of her screaming moans. She was so alive but yet she felt caged. Her skin heated hotter and the room grew hotter. In the distance she heard the whispers on the wind, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she felt as if... She was home. "HARRY!" she screamed as she threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm.

Harry roared out his own orgasm just as Roman screamed and hers started. He felt everything she felt, he felt the insane unbridled power between the two of them and it felt like something was exploding. He thrust into her a few more times his whole body vibrating with the orgasms. He held Roman close so she would fall over and shook.

Roman shook with the aftermath of her orgasm. Her mind was a big jumble of thoughts and yet nothingness all at the same time. She moaned as she fell limp not Harry. She gasped do air as the magic in the air hummed with power she felt as if her magic restored and then some. But yet at the Same time it protected her baby. She felt Harry's magic also intensify. She frowned a little as she noticed he was actually more powerful than her. It kind of scared her because he had never been this powerful... or at least she never felt it before.

Harry pulled away a little sensing her shift. He was still shaking and vibrating with power. "What's wrong?" he panted out. "Are you okay?" he asked rubbing the small of her back.

She shook not only with the effects of her climax but now with fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to push away from him.

"Roman, stop. Hey… hey what happened?" he said pulling her back gently. "Come on, hey what's wrong?" he asked brushing tears off her cheeks.

"I... I don't know." She looked down to keep from looking at him. She had seen it in his eyes too. The power was there. She was supposed to be more powerful than him... how was it possible that he was? "L... let me go." She shivered as she tried to push him away again.

Harry let her go, without question. "Are you _afraid_ of me?" he asked her as he watched her move away. The power he had felt was dissipating as their connection seemed to slip away. "Roman…" he watched her carefully.

She sniffed and carefully stood up. She slowly walked away not allowing her back to turn to him. She didn't look at him but yet she kept him in her life of vision. She held her baby bump protectively and held one hand to the wall to keep her balance.

Harry got up slowly, very slowly and took a step towards her and stopped when she gave a little jump. He put his hands up in the 'I surrender' way. She was afraid he was going to hurt her? What? He took another small step and looked down into her face. "Look at me." he whispered. "Come on, Ro. Look at me." he said. He didnt touch her he just waited for her to look at him.

She looked up and stopped moving. She still didnt look into his eyes but looked over his shoulder. She still shook. Everything in her told her to run and at the same told her she was stupid.

Harry reached out slowly and used his finger to turn her chin to look into her eyes which she still had turned from his. He sighed. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you, I love you. I'm _not_ going to hurt the baby… I love the baby too. I dont know what just happened but Im not going to hurt you. Hey come on, please Roman look at me, look in my eyes. See the truth. I'm touching you right now, cant you feel my intentions?"

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. She glanced into his eyes then stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I... I don't know what I was thinking."

Harry wrapped his arms lightly around her still being cautious with her. He played with her hair at the bottom of her back. "It's okay. I don't know what happened… just there. But I'm _never ever_ going to hurt you. Please believe that." he said to her and kissed her temple.

As she started to settle down and her mind started to work fully again she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and held him tighter. "I... need food." She told him.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Alright, but we need to talk about this after you've eaten." he said. "Do you want to shower before we go, or just go?" he pulled away a little to look down at her.

She buried her face in his chest a little embarrassed. "Okay... to both." She didn't let him go, she just held him.

Harry lifted her in his arms and kissed her neck and carrier her to their bathroom. He turned in the water and let it warm up and set her carefully down. "Okay, in come on."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Its not cold is it. Last time you put me in a cold shower. I still haven't forgiven you for that." She told him as she cross her arms over her chest.

"No, lovey, now get in before it does turn cold." he laughed at her and stepped in to prove it to her, his eyes alight again.

She frowned at him then stepped in. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed her ear to his heart. The hot wars water washed over her and she sighed. "One of these days I'm going to get you back for that... evil man."

"I know." he said with a laugh. He turned them so that she was fully under the spary of water. "You want me to wash your hair or do you want to do it?" he asked her pushing her hair back from her face.

She smiled, "I can wash my own hair. I'm not a kid." She laughed. She reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair. She hummed a hawaiian song as she rubbed the soap into her hair.

"Im going to have to learn some of that Hawaiian music I think." he said and took the shampoo to clean his own hair. "I like it."

Roman gave a laugh. "Its nice but I dont think it would be good for the club... unless you sing during open Mic night or something." She was now rubbing the soap into the ends of her long hair.

Harry shook his head and grabbed her moving her a bit to rinse his hair. When it was rinsed he looked at her with a smile. "You know, I do just sing to sing." he said and kissed her cheek with a wink. He grabbed soap and began to was his body.

She gave a little blush as she turned her back to him and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe we can go to a store and we can pick up a few CDs." She told him as she stepped under the spray and allowed the water to rinse over her.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." he said. He waited for her to finish then rinsed himself and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. He dried his hair then secured it around his hips watching her. "You okay now?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. What was it about guys wrapped in towels that was hot. She bit her lower lip and nodded as she turned back to the water. "Yeah."

Harry watched her a little longer and smiled at her, he ran a heated gaze down her body. "Okay, Im going to go get dressed before I come in there and take you again." he said with a wink and walked back to their room.

Roman shivered. She felt his lust run over her and it just heart her up. She quickly washed then turned the cold water. She sighed then got out. She wry out her hair and wrapped a towel arguments body. "Have you had poi?" She asked as she walked into the room and grabbed a brush and handed it to him.

Harry smiled. "I had poi rolls with dinner last night. But no I havnt had it on its own." he took the brush from her and pulled her hair out of the towel and began to brush out her hair for her.

She gave a little moan. "I can cook dinner tonight." She told him and closed her eyes. "But we will need to do a lot of shopping... well most just to look what I know what I want and what it looks like I can just magic as copy of it into the house. Its what I did for Rolesque."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, a day out on the island with you." he smiled and ran his fingers through her wet hair pulling it all to one side and leaning down he kissed her neck gently over the vein. "I can't do more than just brush it." he laughed a little. "I uh… dont really do this for Celes."

She smiled. "Oh. Well you need to start. Both Lee and Celes brush and braid my hair." She walked away and then dropped her towel and so I bent down to pulled out clothes.

Harry gave a little hiss. "Damn it, woman." he groaned and shut his eyes for a minute then opened them again. "I'll have to ask Celes to show me how to properly take care of a ladies hair then, won't I?" he asked watching her with heated eyes.

"Yes you will." She bit lip as she pulled out red lacy boyshorts and pulled them on. she pulled on a red and white hawaiian sun dress. She put out a white flower and clipped it behind her Lee ear. "Since you brushed it I'll just wear it loose today."

Harry swallowed. "How is it you and Celes can make putting cloths on look just as sexy as taking the damn things off?" he growled and stepped towards her to kiss her deeply.

She moaned and pressed closer to him. "I told you last night." She breathed. "Women's magic."

Harry shivered and pulled back a little. "Damn." he moaned. Then pulled back with as much strength has he could managed and offered his hand. "Lets go, I rented a car… but I can't drive in the states." he said pulling out keys and offering them to her.

She smiled. "You trust my driving?" She teased as she took the keys. She slipped on some flip flops and walked off with a sway to her hips. "Oh, and I trust you will not try to rip my underwear."

"You are an evil woman, lovey. Evil!" Harry said pulling on his converse and following her out to the vehicle.

She laughed as she got behind the wheel and waited for him to buckle up. "I dont how you all can drive on the wrong side of the road." She teased as she dropped off.

"Its what we were taught, I could probably do this though… if I really needed to." he laughed. He pulled on his seatbelt. "But youre more comfortable over here in the States so I'll let you drive." he winked and reached out and rubbed her bare thigh there the skirt up her dress had flipped up when she got in the vehicle.

Roman sat comfortable whis his hand on her thigh as they drove. "You are lucky my dad had friends here to teach me to drive." She teased. "Or you would be apparating us around." She ran her fingers between his and played with his hand on her thigh. It was the samething Celes had done the first time they had lived together in New Mexico.

Harry smiled. "I didn't know Celes could drive at all, does she know how to drive over here now? Did you ever teach her?" he asked and flipped his hand over lacing his hand with hers.

She frowned at him. "You are reading my thoughts again, aren't you?" She gave him a smiled. "She knows how to drive. I didn't teacher. Someone else did. But what we are in New Mexico I dont Let her drive." She shrugged. "When I'm with her I rather be the 'man' of the relationship and drive her around and stuff."

Harry smiled. "You're so good to her." he said softly. "She loves you, a lot." he said resting his head on the headrest of the chair he sat in.

She smiled. "She loves you a lot too. I feel it." She picked up their jointed hands and kissed his fingers. "I love you too."

"I love you, and I will always love her. She drives me crazy and pisses me off, but shes the girl I waited for." he said with a smile. "You however were a surprise, a very nice one… I think about this sometimes and wonder what we must look like to people who don't understand." he laughed.

She gave him a small smile. "I was worried about that when we had first started this relationship. But you and Celes basically told me its none of anyone else's business what we do just as long we are happy and comfortable with each other. And that we love each other." She gave him another smile. "You were a surprise too. When I was pregnant with Luke I knew I had some feelings for you but I didn't think they would run this deep."

Harry smiled, "By then, I was already in love with you. I didn't say as much, but I was. I dont know what it was about you both. First I couldn't stop thinking or staring at Celes. I mean I had that thing about Cho… but that was more because Celes pushed me away… and then after we started the D.A I just saw you differently… I'm glad its this way. Im' glad I have all of you, not just you and Celes but Lee too." he said and laughed a little as he thought of a joke.

"Awe you love Lee too." She smiled. "I... was in a really dark place during the D.A. I am grateful I had Celes with me. The year before I had hurt Lee so we weren't talking as much and the twins... I was upset with."

Harry rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist. "I know." he said softly with a smile. "Lets change the subject. What are you thinking for the house?" he asked.

"I think for the living room we need a big couch... like the one we have in the library." She smiled.

"Oh yes, a couch thats more of a bed works for me." he said with a wink. "And our room? Any ideas there? I was thinking minimal."

"Minimal, " she said thoughtfully. Like the Like the we have at home or a higher bed?"

"I thought maybe… that wood… on the islands… er Koa wood?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Dark wood?" She asked. "It can be stained anyway you want."

"You decide, just… minimal colors, whites, browns… some oranges… maybe… haha I'm not very good at this." he said with a wink.

She smiled. "Yes you are. You decorated our room. And I love every bit of it." She pulled into a parking spot in front of a restaurant. "Food first... and I won't get you tipsy." She laughed.

Harry laughed. "Yes, drunk at what is it seven o'clock in the morning is not good." He got out of the car and walked around to help her out onto the sidewalk.

She smiled big at him. "But the tease and the sex after was just... wow." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh yes, liquor me up I become an easy target." he said and kissed her before leading her towards the restaurant.

"I dont know about each target." Share laughed. "You become a little wild and no care of what people think. Luckily I had put up a silencing and cloaking spell."

Harry laughed. "Yes, very. Sorry about your shorts." he said with a wince and they were seated outside on a back terrace.

She hummed as she looked over the menu. "It's no big deal. It was thrilling and arousing." She hummed again and then set her menu aside. She sat back and rubbed baby bump.

Harry smiled and watched her sitting there humming. "You seem, better." He pointed out and ordered coffee and fried spam and eggs with toast. "Want to talk about what happened this morning yet?"

Roman ordered white rice, fried eggs, fresh fruit and guava juice. She looked over at Harry and lowered her eyes. "I... felt your power." She whispered.

"Okay, haven't you felt it before?" he asked her trying to understand.

She nodded, "Yes," she frown. She had but it was different this time. "It was different... I... I wasnt thinking. I didn't comprehend what I was feeling. The only thing I knew was that my power seemed to restore and I even gain more but yet my power still protected my baby bump you... you are more powerful... like you grew in power and I... grew weaker." She looked away. "With a simple flick of your pinkie you can hurt me. Usually I'm more powerful."

Harry looked at her and reached across the table to turn her head. "Like I said, I'll _never_ hurt you, I felt that this morning. The boost in my power… maybe… I'm compensating because your power wane when you're pregnant." he said shrugging. "Its okay, you're not weak, you're pregnant. And I'm not going to hurt you no matter how much power I have."

She nodded and nuzzled his hand. "I know... it just scared me. I wasn't thinking... my mind was always just but yet had nothing."

"Okay." he looked at her still concerned. "I love you." he said and smiled at her.

She smiled. "Remind me that its you. Kiss me."

Harry stood and leaned over the table and planted his lips on hers kissing her tenderly. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone and gave a little moan.

She gave a little moan and licked his lips slightly. She smiled at him. "Thats my Harry."

Harry smiled against her lips. "Um excuse me." someone said and Harry looked up annoyed for a minute and saw it was the waitress and sat back down as she put the food on the table and excused herself. Harry looked down at it and felt very hungry all of a sudden. He smiled across at Roman.

"I'll always be your Harry, no changing for me." he smiled and took a bite of his eggs with a sigh.

Roman smiled. "I like how you look annoyed when someone interrupts you when you are kissing me." She told him as she started to mix her eggs and rice. She laughed, "You look like me when someone interrupted me from working in my workroom or when I was about to bite into the most delicious cauldron cake."

Harry laughed. "Its not cool to interrupt a man when he's kissing his woman!" he declared to her with a mock macho chest puffing.

She laughed out loud. "Is that so?" She ate her food and watched him. "Mister Macho, tell me, what if it was gentleman passing by wanting directions or wanting some help?"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "I'd still give them an annoyed look, but I'd help. I'm annoyed not heartless." he laughed and took another bite of food, then he reached across the table and picked up her juice and tried it and then put it back with a wink. "Thats good."

"Hey! Didn't anyone tell you not to drink a pregnant woman's guava juice? Get your own." she laughed.

"I was just testing it, lovey. Not like I'm going to keep it." he said with another wink and drank some of his water and scooped up some of the egg yolk with his toast.

Roman smiled and scooted her chair closer to him as she brought her plate with him. She picked up a piece of pineapple and fed it to him. "I don't know why we sit on the opposite of the table when we only end up sitting next to each other later on."

Harry gave a light laugh as he chewed the pineapple enjoying the tang and sweetness of it. "Well from now on we will just sit next to one another." he said after he swallowed and kissed her.

She moaned against his lips. "See you didn't have to lean all the way over the table." She ate her rice and eggs and then drank some more of her juice."

Harry smiled down at her as he finished his breakfast. "Its nice, to be here." he sighed and looked out over the ocean. "I could do this… for a while. Be in Hawaii with you." he said to her. "I'm glad you came along." he said and kissed her temple.

She laughed, "Like I was going to allow you to leave without me, and then top it off we had just found Celes. "You didn't need to be going anywhere alone." She sat back after eating and drank more of her juice. "I think I have found my vice for this pregnancy. Fresh fruit, rice, eggs, and guava juice. I just may need to bring everyone out here for the rest of this pregnancy."

Harry gave her a smile. "Or we could just have it brought in daily. Its not like we are hurting and can afford it." he said with a wink.

"Yeah, that is true but its just so… peaceful. It smells nice, it s warm, and… I feel just at home."

Harry looked at her. "I won't lie, I feel like I belong here. I dont know why, but the pull is incredibly strong. But we have responsibilities in Britain." he said when he saw her face fall he sighed. "Maybe we could extend. Rent a house for all of us to stay in… Stay a couple more weeks if you'd like. If Celes and Lee want to." Harry amended, kissing her on the lips lightly.

She nodded. "I think… I think I would like that. I really would… It will basically the last time we are all together before you three go to work at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "Okay, we can tell them later in the week okay? Or closer to the end of our time. I want all of you right now okay?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and kissed him. "I'm okay with that." she told him. She smiled wider. "Do as you please, I believe you own me." she gave a little moan and shivered.

"That I do, boss lady." he said and kissed her with a moan. "We should go before I try to have you on the table."

She giggled, "Yes, that… I don't think I can cloak." she stood up and allowed him to lead her away with their hands tightly linked. They ended up walking to all the shops looking around at furniture. Harry pointed out things he liked and she made sure to make note of it. She pointed out some things and he nodded. They discussed what they liked but in a differnt colors. They had sat down for lunch when Roman gasped and held Harry's hand tightly. She gave a moan and then glared down at the table.

Harry looked at her. "What?" he asked her.

She moaned again. "Lee… and Celes are…" she moaned and turned to Harry and kissed him. "He has connected with me while they are having sex." she growled. "They want to play."

Harry looked around the restaurant and saw the restrooms. He grabbed her hand and drug her to them pushing her into the ladies room, checking it was empty he went and locked the door and sat her down on the little couch and kissed her. "Do what you need to." he said with a wicked grin.

She smiled and connected with them. She used her magic to touch them. She moaned as she pressed herself to Lee's back and kissed down his neck. She felt their lust and moaned louder. "God, this is so hot!"

Harry watched her and couldn't help himself. He casted a silencing charm around the room and a cloak so no one would come to the bathroom and reached out and slipped his hand down the top of her dress taking her nipple and rolling it in his fingers. "What you're doing is pretty damn hot, lovey." he moaned in her ear.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed herself into his hands. She reached out her magic and touched Celes' breast. She felt their lust drive higher. She sent them a moan.

Harry scooted closer and kissed Roman's neck. "Dear God woman, what are you doing?" he asked and kissed further down to her collarbone.

She shivered. Her lust mixed with Harry's, Lee's, and Celes' was just crazy. "I'm… pressed against Lee's back." she breathed "And I'm kissing his neck as I'm reached over massaging Celes' breast." She bit her lower lip and lulled her head back.

"Good God." Harry moaned and pulled his hand out of her dress pushed the strap down and took her nipple in his mouth and gave it a little suck while swirling his tongue around it.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head. "Oh, God, Harry…" she moaned and giggled. "You are so dirty." She laughed and moaned. "Dirty Harry."

Harry chuckled against her breast and pulled back. "What are you going to do next?" he asked as he pushed his hand up under her skirt and pushed the panties out of the way to touch her. He lightly touched the piercing and moaned.

She moaned again as she looked at Harry. She used her magic as she gave an evil grin she reached out and reached between Lee's legs and touched him. "I touched Lee between his legs." she moaned as she rolled her hips.

"Oh my god!" Harry moaned and kissed her and pulled away a little. "You should touch Celes." he said to her and kissed her again.

She reached out and touched Celes' clit and she heard them both scream out their orgasm. Roman shivered as she kissed them both and thanked them for inviting her into their play. She sighed but kissed Harry back. "I'm such a bad girl." she smiled. "I made them come." she rubbed her nose against his and kissed him again.

Harry laughed. "Want to be bad a little longer? We are in a bathroom at a restaurant." he said and pushed on her clit with his finger.

She moaned louder as she arched him to him. She opened her legs a little wider for him. "First last night you nearly had me and now…" she moaned again. "Do your worse, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a dark chuckle and laid her down on the couch and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and stripped them off of her. He pushed her dress up with a growl he dipped down and flicked her piercing with his tongue and moaned.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips into him as she lifted a leg and rested it onto his shoulder. She ran her finger through his hair wanting to feel more of him.

Harry growled again and changed his mind, wanting to be inside of her. He moaned and pulled back and worked his pants down and came up and kissed her while he entered her slowly lifting her leg to his hip and starting to thrust slowly.

She gasped as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Harry… we… can't…" she moaned anyways as she wrapped her other leg around him. She was so turned on she nearly came right then and there.

"Dont worry about it." he moaned and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and then back up. "They started this, but I'm going to finish it." he growled into her neck and then kissed her again.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and chest. "Oh… God…" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She lifted her hips to meet his slow thrust and moaned.

He grabbed her hips and thrust deeper and faster. "Oh God!" he moaned and pulled her to him with each thrust.

Roman nearly screamed. She met his thrust and and clawed at the upholstery of the couch. Her screams started to fill the bathroom. It echoed off the walls and rang into the air. She reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and fisted her hand into.

Harry kissed her deeply and growled. He was going to come and he knew she wasnt ready but he'd make her ready. "I own you." he growled as he climaxed.

She screamed loudly as she arched on to her head and climaxed. She shook as she laid limp on the couch and galred up at Harry. She panted and just glared at him. She wanted to hit him but she couldn't move just yet. "Ch… ch… cheater!"

Harry laughed and kissed her still panting. "We probably shouldn't eat here now." he said softly to her with another chuckle. He picked up her sexy panties and held them out to her. "I didn't destroy them."

She finally found her energy and stanched them from him. She grumbled as she pulled them on. "I don't like you, I want you to know that! Cheating! Just cheating!" she moaned as she layed there for a bit. Then she sat up. "So unliked!"

Harry stood and smiled. "I love you too, Ku'uipo" he said with a wink and pulled on his pants.

Roman gave him a weird look then she smiled. "Koa, that is what I'll call you. Koa." She kissed him and then waited for him to finish. She grumbled more, "I'm still hungry."

Harry looked at her with a curious look and then nodded. "Lets just apparate out of here go shop and you can cook if thats okay? I'd like to spend the afternoon at home. We can start in on the house." he said and kissed her again. "Why are you going to call me Koa? What's it mean?"

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "You… You called me Ku'uipo… do you know know what that means?"

"Roman I called you 'sweetheart'." he said frowning down at her confused.

"Yeah, in hawaiian." She frowned up at him. "You called me Ku'uipo, that is sweetheart in hawaiian."

"I did?" he said and looked down at her. "Huh, I just wanted to call you Ku'uipo… I mean… okay what the hell?" he asked frowning. "Lets go before I start speaking everything in hawaiian." he said and pulled her to him and dropped the charms then apparated them out before someone came in. They were in the alley outside of the restaurant. He offered his hand and walked her back out to the street.

Roman gave a laugh, "A British man speaking hawaiian with a British accent… Now that is hot!" she told him. "Say it again." she told him as she skip along beside him.

"Ku'uipo." he said to her and laughed.

She shivered and smiled at him. "Koa, means warrior. I've always said you were my warrior." she told him. "Koa,"

Harry smiled. "I like that." he said a little jump going into his own step. "Come on lets find a market so we can get some food." he said pulling her close and draping an arm around her shoulder.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him. They found a store and shopped for food and other toiletries they would need and then headed home. Once they were home. Harry made them sandwiches as Roman started magicing stuff into their room so it was comfortable and had a better place to sleep. After the room she worked on the living room, and then kitchen. The last room that was done was the bathroom. She left their training room for another and then started in on making dinner. Once they ate Roman gave a yawn and crawled onto the big couch in the living room. They watched television for the rest of the night, curled into each other. When she was drifting to sleep Harry picked her up and carried her to their bed. He spooned behind her and held her as they fell asleep.

Celes woke with a scream and sat up, her back gave a tug of anger at her and she screamed again, this time in pain. She hissed and rubbed at it while her eyes spilled over with tears. This was not happening again, she wasn't keeping anything from anyone. She shook and didn't realize that Lee had his arms around her at all. She swiped at her tears and finally became aware of the sobbing that filled the room. Who was crying? She looked around and then up at Lee and finally registered that it was in fact she who was crying. She bit her lip and tried desperately to get her thoughts under control. She swiped at her face again and winced when her back protested again. She felt Lee's hand go down and rub that spot and she gave a sobbing sigh finally sinking into his chest. It was the first Friday since they had come to the flat. They had been here for five days. Celes pressed her face to his heart and listening to it calming more. "They're back, Lee." She whispered.

"What is back," he whispered as he continued to rub her back with one hand and run a soothing hand done her hair with the other.

"T-the dreams, the ones that… Kama was taking Roman in… and she would go willingly." she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks.

He hushed her as he held her closer. "It's okay. It was just a silly nightmare. He isn't going to take Roman and Roman is never going to go with him willingly." he told her. Although he sounded sure of himself he still had a fear that Kama would take Ro from them.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "It felt so _real_ " she whispered and pressed closer to Lee to stabilize herself. "I… I'm not even keeping a secret… or suppressing anything." she said and moaned a little when she became aware of what Lee was doing to her back.

"It's okay. Maybe you are just a little stressed. You have been working hard at the clinic and it don't help that I've been working your body hard too." he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "You are just probably stressed. Do you have anymore of that tea you had when you and Ro came back from New Mexico? Maybe that will help."

Celes nodded. "Its at Godric's Hollow with the others… maybe you can go get it later. I'm not going to work today. Draco said I should take a long weekend." she said with a small smile.

"Good idea." he told her then he laid her back down with him but kept her head pressed to his heart. "How is your back?"

"Your hands are such magic, I think it just hurt because of the stress of the nightmare. I'll be fine." she said softly and looked up at him. "I didn't get to sing you awake. And I want to make you a Scottish breakfast today." she said softly.

He gave a little laugh, "Its okay, there is always tomorrow. Or you can sing me awake after I nap and then we can have breakfast for dinner." he smiled.

Celes gave a grin. "Oh I like that idea." she said and kissed his chin. "I like that a lot." she sighed and laid her head back down and closed her eyes, then they flew open again. "What if that dream was Kama messing with me?" she asked her body starting to shake a little.

"No, no, Celes." Lee told her. "The house is shielded. I promise you that. A few days before Christmas I had the brought Roman here to shield it. She didn't come inside but she did shield the house. We are protected." he told her.

Celes gave a little sigh and relaxed again. "I didn't even think about it when I stayed here while you and Ro were in Romania. He left me alone though… after he got Venelope back." she said softly and yawned.

"Well, he can't get to you here." He told her as he held her tighter and and rocked her a bit, trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." she whispered. "I love it." she said and fell asleep.

"I'm your husband too." he told her and brushed some of her hair out her face. "I'm supposed to take care of you." he sighed as he laid there and drifted in and out of sleep for a couple of hours.

Celes woke from her dreamless sleep a few hours later and found herself still snuggled against Lee's chest. She looked up at him sleeping. She wiggled up his body and giggled quietly as she kissed his cheek. She moved so her face was close to his. "The sun is up now, Lee… time to get up and be apart of the day." she whispered to him and he didnt move. She gave a little sigh and closed her eyes thinking of a song to sing and then one popped into her head suddenly, she smiled and opened her eyes and looked down at him. "I have always been a little shy, I've always been the quiet type till now, And I never let my feelings show,I never let anybody know, Just how much I was so deep in love, But now that you're in my arms." she smiled when his eyes opened and his arms tightened around her. She opted to sing the chorus to him before letting him have her, however he wanted. "I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop, Baby, scream and shout, I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video, Baby, leave no doubt, I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about, I love to love you out loud." she finished and leaned down and kissed the corners of his now smiling mouth. "Morning." she said and moaned a little and looked at Lee. Her stomach gave a growl and she laughed. "Babys hungry." she laughed.

He smiled "I hear." He kissed her and pressed her closer to him. "What does the baby wish to eat?" He asked as he kissed her chin down to her neck.

"Mmm, something with turkey bacon." She said dropping her head back to allow him better access to her.

"Is that right?" He asked as he kissed to her collar bone. "How about some waffles," he kissed the top part of her breast. "Eggs." He kissed lower. "And Turkey bacon." He licked at her nipples.

Celes moaned. "W-waffles sound good." she said with difficulty. She shivered, she was completely aroused.

Lee settled between her legs as he kissed back up her body and entered her. He kissed her neck to ear and then kissed her deeply. "I know the baby is hungry but..." he kissed her again. "So am I." He moaned as he pumped into.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head. "T-this first." she said and then looked up at him and ran her hands down his back and matched his thrusts. She reached up and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned and sucked on her tongue. He thrust harder and faster. He ran his hands up and down her legs and then cupped her backside and pulled her into him as he thrust harder.

Celes gave a little scream and watched Lee. She was completely into the lovemaking. Every part of her body hummed with sexual arousal. She ran her hands down his chest and moaned and then gave another scream meeting his thrusts.

He grunted with each thrust. He kissed I the base of her neck to the bottom of her chin the kissed her deeply. He rubbed his tongue onto her ring and moaned again. He growled as he felt his climax tickle the bottom of his spine.

Celes gave another moan and she felt her whole body respond to what he was doing. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over his lips and then closed her eyes and moaned when she felt her climax creeping up on her.

He capture one of her fingers and gently sucked on it. He moaned deeper as he nipped at her lips down to her chin to her neck. A hand slid between them and he gently played with her clit.

Celes' eyes flew open and she arched her back. "L-Lee… I'm going to…" she moaned as she felt her whole body start to tense.

"As you wish." He growled as he pumped a couple more times and then grunted out his own climax with her.

Celes screamed as she came. She was shaking with her climax and trying to figure out how to come back down. She looked at Lee and gave a smile as she shook and closed her eyes shaking her head. "D-damn y-you." she stuttered.

Lee chuckled then kissed her. "I love it and I love you too." he kissed her neck and moaned in her ear.

Celes moaned again and opened her eyes. "I love you too." she said grudgingly and sat up on her elbows. "Damn. Now I want to dance while you cook!" she said and moaned and dropped back down.

He laughed. "Dance away and I'll cook away." He kissed her as he climbed off her. He moaned again and kissed her again. "Waffles, eggs, and turkey bacon."

Celes sat up. "I'm so hungry too! God I could eat a planet!" she said and hopped off the bed after him

Lee laughed as he pulled on pajama pants and a t-shirt as he gave her, her robe. "Breakfast shall be made." he told her as he walked her down to the kitchen. All week they had been changing the bedroom and then they worked on the living room not sure what they really wanted to do with it just yet. "Juice?" he asked.

Celes looked around the living room for a minute and went over and touched the wall changing the color again but scowled when it wasn't what she wanted. She sighed and left it, "Yeah, that sounds yummy." she followed him into the kitchen and turned on the music. She sat down at the table and danced in her chair to the song.

Lee handed her a glass of juice and then started to pulling out things for the waffles. "Do you want flavored waffles, or just plane waffles?" he asked as he started to mix the batter.

"Plain, I can put nutella and bananas on top." she sighed and got up and started to dance around the kitchen with her juice in her hand. When she passed by him she rubbed against him and kissed him and kept dancing.

He laughed as he continued to cook and watch her. He smiled at her as he poured the batter into the hot iron. "Soft scrambled?" he asked.

"Oh thats sounds yummy, do that." she said and sat back down pulling down the t-shirt she wore and bringing her knees up to her belly.

He nodded and flipped the bacon and then started to cook the eggs. When he was done he made her plate and then served her. He sat next to her and started to eat his food. "What do you have planned today?" he asked.

"Try to figure out the living room, tell Ro what happened this morning, uh… flirt shamelessly with you." she said eyes sparkling.

He chuckled, "Maybe you should do that in our connection cause I have to go grocery shopping then I have a security meeting at Rolesque."

Celes nodded pouting. "Mine wont be as fun as Roman's." she said softly and took another bite of her waffles.

He smiled at her as he kissed her cheek, "It's okay. You can still tease me."

Celes blushed a little and looked back at her food and ate a mouthful of eggs. "Uh, can you stay around until I tell Ro… I want you to be there…" she trailed off shivering as her thoughts went back to the nightmare.

He nodded, "Okay." he told her and kissed her again. "Anything you want."

"I need more flour… I'm going to make strawberry turnovers for dessert tonight." she said with a little sigh.

"I think Ro would have liked that." he smiled.

"I'll make her some when they get back. Um… I don't want to wake her up." she said looking at the clock.

"What time do you want to tell her?" he asked as he leaned against his chair and watched her.

Celes looked up at him and pressed her lips together. "Uh, how about we just tell her before you have to go, Okay? Oh and dont forget my tea… you can ask Ro where it is exactly." she said softly to him and looked away pushing her plate away.

He kissed her lips. "Stop pressing your lips together like that." he told her. "And finish eating. There is no reason to be upset about this." He told her.

Celes sighed. "I just hate him, and I _hate_ that I hate him. I'm the one who gives people the benefit of the doubt. But all I can do is… hate him and wish him dead." she winced when she said the last part and cut a piece of waffle off angrily. "How does a person _do_ that, make you want to kill them?"

Lee shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we don't really know his story… I mean yeah you got the story from Venelope but… I don't know."

Celes looked up and gave him a little smile. "You sound like me." she sighed nodding, her anger draining away. "But you're right." she sighed.

"I know you, Cel. You don't hate. You dislike people and then you feel bad after you find out their story. It don't matter what they did, I mean look at Damon for example. He terrorized us for years and then all of a sudden you love that little brat like your own child. You would even die for him."

Celes nodded again and finished her eggs and then stood up and went over to him. She kissed him deeply. "Thank you." she whispered and squeezed his arm. She started out to the living room and furrowed her brow at the room. "What about browns?" she asked trying not to think about Kama.

Lee ran the dish water and then walked over to her and looked around the room. "I think I would like that. Yeah, I think I really would like that."

She turned and looked at him. "I think we are getting better at this." she said with a smile. "I can work on it while you're at the meeting. Do you know whats going on at the club tonight?" she asked turning back to the room and touching the outside wall and changing it to a soft cream color.

"So far everything has been running smoothly." Lee told her as he walked back into the kitchen to turn off the water. "Lydia said that tonight they are rotating numbers. They can't wait until Ro gets back with some new ones." he smiled as he started to wash the dishes.

Celes nodded. "I have ideas, but I want to talk to Ro about them." she said and dropped her head to the side. "What are you going to do at Hogwarts?"

He smiled, "Don't laugh, okay." he told her. "I talked McGonagall into letting me teach a new class." he cleared his throat. "Culinary Science." he told her.

Celes nearly laughed, she really wanted to but she suppressed her urge and nodded. "That… brilliant." she said and snorted. "Don't let my reaction deter you from that fact that I think its brilliant." she said. "Oh I can see the wee little first years…" she sighed with a wink and laughed a little more.

"Oh, just go ahead and laugh like you really want to." He smiled at her. "I expected Harry and Ro to laugh."

Celes gave another snort and blushed a little. "I really do like it." she said as she laughed. "Is it an advanced elective or available for anyone to take?" she asked still chuckling.

"Well I thought about that and I decided to make it an advance elective. As much as I would like to make it available for anyone to take I think You and Ro would have some issues about the attention I would be gaining." He winked at her.

Celes sighed and growled a little. "Yes, yes we would. But even in the advanced class there will be 17 year old girls…" Celes straightened. "Okay I'm done with that line of thought…" she blushed. "Well I like it, do you know what Harry's doing? I haven't… asked him." she said going over and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Last I heard he was debating between taking over Madam's Hooch's position on teaching the kids to fly and referring the Quidditch games or doing the Defence against the Dark Arts. McGonagall wants him to do Defence Against the Dark Arts but she also knows she needs to fill Madams Hooch's position too."

Celes laid her head on the table. "You know what was great about Quidditch, while we were in school I mean other than playing and watching the games? You." she said with a sigh.

He smiled at her. "I enjoyed commentary too. It was one of the best ways I had to gain Ro's attention. She loved it too, but then again I was only speaking my opinion."

Celes lifted her head and looked at Lee. "You do know that she would have noticed you if you sat in a corner and read books all the time and didn't make yourself outgoing at all, right? She loved you… a long time." Celes smiled. "I liked when you went off in your rants when our house played Slytherin." she said with a laugh and laid her head back down watching him.

He growled, "Those bastards cheated! I can't believe how bluntly they cheated and no one did anything!" He said getting rattled up again. "The bloody bastards need dung bombs in their dungeon."

Celes gave a little laugh. "They werent all bad." she said and sat up again. "Do you like animals? Like beyond our animagus animals… like if we got a dog or something would you be happy or upset? I think I'd be happy but upset cause I know Id have to take care of it… thus the reason I'm a little upset about Alaric and Nicks dog." she sighed.

"Why can't Blaise take care of the dog? He bought it for them." He told her. "I mean I don't mind they have one but I'm not going to clean up after it."

Celes laughed. "That's exactly what I told him. I guess Lark wants to take the dog to school. Blaise had Bit at school for a few years. She was pretty attached to him though. I guess he rescued her when she was abandoned as a pup." she shrugged. "I dont know what brought that on I had a cat in school and an owl… should we get the boys owls? I mean I guess we will be there but… its like a right of passage…" she said her mind flying off in that direction a million miles a minute.

Lee laughed, "Slow down, Celes." he told her. "First of all, we can asked Mama and Papa Weasley if they are willing to take in the dog, they will have all the other kids anyways especially with Ro there too. As for the boys getting owls that would be great. Ro would like lots of letters from them. She still has River."

Celes nodded. "And Luke for another year. He starts when Jude does." she sighed. "I cant believe my babies are starting school. It just makes me realize how young I was when Lark was born." she closed her eyes and tried not to cry. "I need a shower, you want to come with? I figure after I can tell Ro what happened." she said wiping the tears that hadn't fallen out of her eyes.

He cupped her face and kissed her, "You are pregnant and we are still having children. Don't worry about it, okay? And we are still having more."

Celes laughed. "I want to have babies till I go into menopause." she said. "I dont even mind deliveries. I just love being pregnant… even when its hard. I love giving you and Harry children." she said and sniffed.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "We also enjoy watching them grow. Come on, lets clean ourselves… Or should we tell Ro then clean ourselves. Who knows what craziness she is going to do to us."

Celes suddenly felt herself grow hot. "Uh tell her then clean…" she shivered and stood up.

He laughed and kissed her again and scooped her up into his arms. "Lets get started." he told her and took her upstairs and set her on the bed. He filled the tub with water.

Celes watched him and then pressed her lips together. She liked the way he moved around. She sat back on the bed and closed her eyes and opened her connection to Roman. " _Hey Baby girl, you sleeping?_ " she asked.

Roman moaned, " _A little, I'm still trying to adjust my body to the time change._ " she ran her fingers over Celes' eyebrows, nose, and lips. " _I miss you."_

Celes sighed and moaned as Lee walked back in. " _I miss you too."_ she sighed. She reached her hand out to Lee and smiled at him.

He smiled at him and took her hand. He kissed her palm.

" _What do you have planned today? More sexual fun with me?"_ Roman teased.

" _Maybe, but first… I have to tell you something."_ she said and opened up into the group connection. " _Is Harry sleeping?"_

Roman smiled and pushed Harry who was drawing circles onto her stomach. She felt her moving when Celes connected with her. " _He is in and out of sleep like me. Are we going to do a big group play?"_

Lee laughed, " _Uh, no. Not this time."_

Celes sighed and pressed her lips together and looked at Lee. " _I had another nightmare… like the ones I had when I was keeping your secret."_

Roman groaned, she reached out and held her and felt her emotions. " _Are you stressed?"_ she asked. " _Do you want me to come home?"_

Celes shook her head. " _No, I've just been working hard at the clinic. I just wanted to tell you... It felt different this time. More real."_ She looked at Lee and smiled a little feeling a little stupid now.

" _Non sense_!" Roman told her. " _I am not nor will I_ ever _go with him willingly."_

she told her. She wrapped her arms around Celes. " _I am staying with you all. I am staying with all of you. He has nothing I want or will ever want. We are connected and no one is going to break my feelings I have for you all."_

 _"I know that baby girl, I'm not saying you will. It just felt more real. Almost like I was actually there."_ She said sighing into Roman's arms. " _I both love and hate this new projection power you have."_

Roman gave a little laugh and held her tighter. " _I know, but I'm having fun with it and I'm not ready to give up my power."_ she sighed and kissed her cheek. " _It's not real and I won't go with him. He has taken too much."_

Lee smiled at Celes and gave her a little kiss. " _We were wondering if the tea would help? I mean its the only been this one night she has had it and I'm not saying she will continue to have them but better safe then sorry. You know?"_

" _You are so smart, Papa Bear."_ Roman told him and kissed his lips. " _Its back home in my stores room. Its in a green box… its the only green box in the room."_

" _Okay, that works. I can go get it today."_

Celes sighed. " _Today, I'm decorating the living room."_ she said answering her earlier question. " _I'm starting my weekend early."_

" _Are you sure you'll be okay?"_ Harry asked and Celes tensed a little.

" _It was just a nightmare, Harry."_ she said irritably.

" _Given what happened to you recently you should maybe just not go back to work. It seems to be stressing you out."_ Harry said back.

" _I'm going to keep working, please leave it."_ she sighed.

" _Fine."_ Harry snapped and broke off from the connection.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes.

Roman held her tighter. " _He is just worried about you."_ she told Celes. " _You shouldn't snap at him like that. He is only worried."_ she kissed her cheek. " _If there is anything else you need let me know."_

Celes gave another little sigh. " _I miss you, and I love you."_ she opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "Bath time." she said and wiggled a little.

Lee nodded as he pulled her up. "Celes… Have you, uh… Have you talked to Harry at all during this whole time?" he asked.

Celes shot him a look but then sighed. "A little before he left." she said softly.

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her, "I don't mean the issue that is so obviously in the air between you I mean just talked to him. Reaching out to say 'I miss you' or 'I love you'. Geez, Celes, I talk to Ro every chance I get."

Celes flinched. "Yes, of course I do." she said defensively. "Everytime we go to sleep before I fall asleep I do… I don't really talk a whole lot otherwise."

He shook his head. "That isn't the same and you know it." He kissed her. "Look, I love you but you are pushing him away and that isn't right."

Celes frowned and looked up at him. "I dont know what to say to him. I feel… all twisty about things… and we… I don't know."

"You start off by telling him you love him and he you. Ask about his day, how he is doing. You tell him about your day and how you are doing. And most of all, especially now," he paused to make sure she saw how serious he was. "Don't loose your temper. Right now you are falling back on that to push him further away."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I am… I really am. How did I get so angry with him? Its not like its his fault." she scowled and sighed again. "I'll try to talk to him when you're at Rolesque." she sighed and kissed him.

He nodded and then kissed her again. "Good."

"How do you do that?" she asked in mock irritation. "You just reach in and goudge exactly what's bugging me." she turned from him and trailed her hands in the water of the tub.

"I'm observant. Besides, when I tell you what I do with my day I always tell you that I talked to Ro. Not once have you told me that you did the same. So it wasn't hard to figure out. And you did snap at him when he was only asking you a simple question he would ask any one of us."

Celes felt her heart clench and then yanked off her shirt and stepped into the tub and sat down. She frowned at the water.

He kissed the top of her head and pouted a cup full of water over her head. "Soak and think about it, love."

Celes gave a little gasp and laughed. "Fine." she said and looked at him.

He smiled and winked at her. "Ro told me a way to tease you." He said as he stripped and then started the shower. He stepped into the clear glass cage and started the water. "She said the best way is to make you watch… especially if I'm washing myself."

Celes moaned and watched him. "I'm going to have to get her for that." she sighed and leaned against the side of the tub.

He smiled as he grabbed the soap and started to run it over his body. He started to his shoulders and arms. He watched her as he rubbed in the soap into his chest down to his abs. He gave a little moan as he watched her.

Celes felt her entire body tingle as she watched him, she wanted to go over there and help. She shivered and kept her hot eyes on him. She licked her lips and moaned a little rubbing her legs together.

He smiled as he ran his hands down to his shaft and then pumped it a couple of times. he moaned and closed his eyes. He pumped a few times then moved on to his legs, leaving himself hard and standing.

Celes moaned and couldn't think straight. Her mouth started to water as she started at his shaft and she couldn't stop looking at it. She licked her lips again and started to get up. "I cant… handle this anymore." she moaned as she stepped out of the tub.

"Get back into the tub, Celes." he commanded her.

Celes stopped and moaned but did as she was told. "I r-really… " she whimpered and lowered herself back into the tub watching him. She wanted to be in the shower with him. "Lee." she whined and swallowed again with a shiver.

He continued to wash. When he was done he stepped out the shower and quickly dried. He wrapped his towel around his hips then kissed her deeply. "I have to go." he told her and walked away.

Celes shot up in the tub with a rush of water. "What!?" she shrieked. She got out of the tub and nearly stumbled catching herself on the wall she snatched a towel from the wrack and wrapped it around herself and walked out into their bedroom. "You can't just…" she blushed. "Do all of that and leave!"

"Celes," he warned as he pulled on his shirt. he already had his jeans on. He picked her up, walked her back to the tub, and set her back into the water. "You need to soak and relax." He kissed her again as he reached into the water and fondled her breast. he unwrapped the towel and pulled it out. "I'll only be gone for a few hours." He apparated back to the room and started to pull on his socks and shoes. "Don't get out of that tub for another hour." he told her.

Celes nodded blowing a sigh out of her nose. She hated his power over her. She mumbled to herself and pulled her hair up off her neck leaning back against the edge of the tub and sighed letting her hair fall out behind the tub.

He came back in buckingling his belt and quickly brushed his teeth. He kissed her again, "I'll be home in a couple of hours. If you need anything from the grocery story let me know."

"Just flour and strawberries." she sighed and closed her eyes. She moaned a little, still aroused. "Curse you Lee Jordan." she grumbled.

He gave a chuckle and kissed her again, "Keep that in mind and tonight we will have some fun." With that said he left.

After he was gone she had a nice thought about how to get him back. She stayed in the tub as long as he said she was to, and then got out and went out into the bedroom and slowly dressed. She looked around with a smile liking that it was less teal. She liked the teal but this was more of the both of them. She pulled on sweats and a tank top and walked down to the living room and started to change things the way she saw it in her head. She worked on it for a half an hour before she had to sit down and relax. Her back was starting to hurt again, but instead of reaching out to Lee she reached out to Harry. " _How are you?"_ she asked him softly in their connection.

Harry tensed for a minute then relaxed. " _I'm good, I like it out here. I feel good out here."_

" _Really? I'm glad, what have you been doing?"_ she asked.

" _Eating a lot, spending time with Ro… working on the Kama situation."_ he said to her.

Celes gave a little smile. " _Sounds almost relaxing."_

" _It is, I'm meditating."_ he said as she felt him relax into their conversation more.

" _Really? Thats good."_ she said softly and closed her eyes again. " _I think I need to again. I'm really angry, Harry."_

" _I know."_ Harry said. She heard the hurt in his voice.

" _I'm sorry."_ she said to him.

" _I know."_ he said and Celes felt her anger flair at him. " _So, you going to go back to work then?"_

" _On Monday. I want to take the weekend."_ she said to him.

" _You dont have to go back, if you're too stressed you know?"_ Harry said there was gentleness there but Celes felt herself get angry again.

" _I know that, Harry."_ she snapped and winced.

" _Fine."_ he said shortly.

" _You really don't want me to work at all, do you? You just want me to become a shut in barefoot in the kitchen wife."_ she lashed out at him.

" _I would never do that to you. Damn it, Celes, I'm just worried about you. I want you to be okay. You can do that if you're getting stressed out all the time. You're having nightmares again."_ He snapped back sounding angry.

" _I had one… one nightmare not repeated ones. I'm not broken Harry."_ she snapped back.

" _Oh no, the Great Celes Diggory can't be broken about this can she? Can't break down and admit shes scared. No she has to take her Roman pills and be a stubborn bitch about it."_ Harry growled and Celes gasped.

" _Of course I'm scared, but blubbering about it wont help. I have to keep working and doing. God, don't you see that at all?"_ she asked him she was standing in the middle of the living room now her hands balled into fists.

" _You know what, I do, I get that but what I don't get is why you're angry, you're not even hurt, you're just angry… and you know what you keep lashing out at me! Damn it."_ he yelled in her head and the connection broke.

Celes let out a scream and sat back down on the couch rubbing her legs trying to calm herself down. She was shaking with anger and the sting of the things that were said. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch and started taking deep breaths. She was finally calming down when the bell rang.

Celes stood and looked through the little peephole to see Damon standing on the other side. She gave a curious look and opened the door and looked up at him. "Little prince?"

"Hi mum!" he said excitedly. "Can I come in or are you just going to blocked the way?" he asked as he picked her up and twirled her around a bit. "I miss you!"

Celes gave a little laugh. "I miss you too." she said and took his hand leading him to the couch. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have spent a week with all the kids and I needed a vacation from them. That is when Mummy called me to check on you." He frowned at her. "She said that you need to start meditating everyday and I am to make sure you do. She would have told you herself but she said she was busy with some things."

Celes frowned and sighed. "Shes probably dealing with Harry, we had an argument." she said and dropped her head on his shoulder. "Meditating will help with my anger issues I think."

He nodded and held her. "I missed you. I really did. You know it hasn't been any better at Mama and Papa Weasley. She makes me bathe everyday and she isn't nice about it either." he grumbled.

Celes gave a little laugh and looked up at him. "If I gave you a bath, you'd like it." she said. "I wouldn't do it to torcher you." she blinked for a minute letting the comment hang and decided not to explain herself.

"No, no, no. Water is of the devil and soap is made of acid." he told her as he shook his head. His long hair shaking and brushing against Celes' face.

Celes reached up and ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "You always smell so good afterwards though." she said to him and smiled. "So you going to spend the rest of the the week here then?"

"Can I? I really want to! The kids all know how to connect with each other over long distances. Even the twins, so, if they need me they just need to call out to me." He said excitedly.

Celes laughed. "I would love you to stay wee little prince." she said and hugged him tightly. "We can just set you up in the other room upstairs. I can make you a bed."

Damon smiled and hugged her. "I'm happy now." He kissed her cheek.

"I am too." she laughed and pulled away. "I'm feeling better with you here. Why are you big Damon?" she asked.

"Well, I went walking for a bit before I came here. Its easier to walk around when you are big and not a little kid." he pulled out a bag. "I got you some flowers and brought Daddy Lee another cookbook." he said as he handed them to Celes. "See this has New Mexican recipes for him to try. And if don't come out right I can show him how its supposed to be made. I actually have perfect taste. I just need to eat it once and now what ingredients was used to make the dish." he told her.

Celes took the flowers and gave a little moan. "I love New Mexican food Damon, that was extremely thoughtful." she said and kissed his cheek. "I cant wait to eat any of it." she said with a little bounce and another moan.

He gave a little blush, "Celes, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the love you have for Ro, Lee, and Harry." he told her not really looking her in the eyes. He felt a little shy about the subject.

"What do you mean? Like how it feels when I'm with them?" she asked him smiling at his blush and running a pad of her thumb over his cheekbone to make him look at her.

He nodded, "Yeah, how does it feel? I mean I know you would do anything for them and you said it feels like you can die without them."

Celes thought for a second and then looked at him in the eyes. "When they kiss me, any of them its like… my hearts going to explode. I see lights, hear singing." she shrugged. "Its really hard to explain it. I just know… I wish I could share it with you." she said cupping his cheek.

"Please, share with me." he whispered as he looked down with half closed eyes and pressed a little closer to her.

Celes looked at his lips and then she kissed him. She didn't think beyond it, she just kissed him. She sucked in a breath of surprise when she felt all the things she always felt when she kissed Roman. She stood up on her knees and deepened the kiss.

Damon gave a little moan as his hands slowly slipped around her and held her close to him. He like what he was feeling. It was a rush of different things. He closed his eyes all the way and tried to keep up with her kiss.

Celes ran her hands through his hair and shivered. She went to run her tongue along his lips when the bell rang again and she jumped away from him. "Oh Jesus." she said blushing. Her heart was racing. "D-Damon, go upstairs while I see whos at the door." she said shaking a little as she stood. "A-and…" she said looking at him licking her lips and tasting him there. She closed her eyes. "I'll be up soon."

He nodded breathlessly. Not sure what he was feeling he quickly shrank down and run up the stairs.

Celes watched him go. He had shrank down to a little boy which just made what she just did worse. She groaned, he was going to have to stop calling her Mum… or something. Her mind still raced with what just happened when she opened the door to Draco standing there. "Dragon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He held up a bin of salve. "Thought you could use it." he said and his face knitted with concern. "You okay, you're flushed?" he asked her.

Celes pressed her hands to her cheeks and smiled. "I'm fine, come in please." she said moving aside and then leading him through the living room to the kitchen. "Do you still like Earl Grey?" she asked going to the pot and putting water in it and putting it on the burner she lit it and took another deep breath before turning to him with a smile.

"I do." he looked around the little kitchen. "You changed it."

"Uh, yeah. Lee and I wanted to make it more us, less Severus. The only room we arent changing is Severus' study." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I have to ask you how does this all work. You're married to Harry Potter… but you sleep with Lee Jordan?" he asked.

Celes gave him a smile. "I suppose I could attempt to explain it to you. First of all, Lee is not my lover on the side. He's my husband, and so is Harry, and Roman is my wife." she sighed when she saw the confused look on his face. She poured out two cups of tea and added milk and sugar to both and brought them over to the table and sat down. "Okay, lets start from the beginning I guess."

Draco gave a little smile sipping his tea. "Probably best, Cel." he said.

Celes shook her head seeing the cocky Draco in that statement. "When we were little, I was extremely lonely and I used to dream about a little Native American girl." she got a wistful look on her face as she continued. "Anyway, I forgot about her… and we went to Hogwarts and you were all hell bent on going to see Harry Potter and I was having nothing to do with it so I ducked into a corridor… and there was Roman. And without even remembering I was shy, I introduced myself to her and I even slept in her bed that first night because… of the way you reacted when I got put into Gryffindor…" she trailed off.

"I was a prat, I'm sorry." he said to her.

"In the past, anyways. Jump to third year… Roman got hurt… really hurt. Her soul was ripped… and I healed her. I used apart of my own soul to do that. So earlier that same year… okay Roman comes from different magic than yours and mine so she has these extra abilities… so she Marked Lee as her mate… not like Voldemort marking his followers… more like marking that person as your… one and only… I guess." she laughed and Draco nodded he seemed to be following. "So… I'm her soul mate… and Lee's her mate… at the time there was nothing really wrong with that, Ro and I got closer, and… Lee started spending more time with us for a while." she said shrugging and stopped to take a drink of her tea.

"But how did you all… end up this way." Draco asked.

"I'm getting there hold on. So fourth year… was a rough year for Lee and Ro's relationship, things were done… and well lets just say it didn't end well. I got pregnant the night of Yule Ball but I also… had an… interlude with Roman and the way I looked at her changed… not that I'd act on it really until the end of the year." she stopped and took another drink. "So fifth year, I couldn't get enough of Roman, I wanted her all the time… not just in that way. I wanted to be with her all the time. I missed classes, skipped entire days of doing stuff… and Lee started showing an interest in me… needless to say it all led up to the library, which if you were a student at Hogwarts you knew about." she said blushing and wincing at the little stab of pain that still resided there when she thought about it in that light. "Needless to say things were bad. We all sort of… went our own separate ways. Ro and I patched things up… Lee left Hogwarts and we sort of moved on. Harry came into the mix shortly after and we got married before seventh year. Then Lee came back that year and it felt… I still felt… for him." she stopped and closed her eyes not really interested in telling Draco her whole life history. "Okay the reason that this is the way it is, is because of my soul connection to Ro, Lee's mated connection to her… and both of us, and Harry's mated connection to me and both of us. We can't help how we feel… we know its there and we trust that our mate will return to us everytime." she said and opened her eyes.

"One big happy family?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Yes…" she said to him.

"Okay, honestly… I was curious but I don't care, Cel. You're happy. You're happier than I've ever seen you and I've known you our whole lives." he said to her.

"Okay, well… thats… I can fill in blanks as they come if they come but thats the basic idea." she said.

"You don't like having to explain it, it makes you defensive." Draco said.

"I just rather have people accept it or butt the hell out." she said with a smile and looked over at the stairs. She pressed her lips together. She needed to talk to Damon.

"Do you need me to go?" he asked sensing her distraction.

Celes looked at him and smiled just as she heard the door open. She closed her eyes and stood. "You probably should, that'll be Lee." she said. She took the tea cups over to the sink and then walked Draco out into the living room. "Hey Chocolate Bear, how'd it go?" she said with a smile and she rested a hand on his chest and leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I uh… I'll go, see you Monday, Cel." Draco said stepping around them. He gave another wave and let himself out.

Lee frowned as he saw Draco leave. "What did he want?" he asked curiously and not in a threatening way.

"Brought me pain salve you can use on my back later, and I… filled him in on us a little." she said walking to stand in front of the dark brown couch. "You like it?" she asked and picked up the book Damon got Lee and placed it on the shelf and picked up the flowers..

"Yeah, I really…" he trailed off as he saw the book. "Damon, get down here!" he called.

Damon laughed and ran down the stairs He jumped on Lee's back and growled as he tried to take him down. "Come on, go down! Harry always plays fair."

"Yeah, he lets you win, with me not so easily." He laughed as he flipped him over his back held him in a bear hug. "What are you doing here, you little brat?" he asked.

"I was on an official business given by Mummy." Damon told him definitely.

Celes shifted on her feet and looked down at the two of them and smiled. "He came cause Roman asked him to. He's here for me." she said and blushed.

Lee's eyes shot up, "Well that isn't a surprise, he is… wait, Cel, what did you do sweetie?" he asked as he dropped Damon onto the couch and walked over to her. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. "What happened?"

Celes looked over at Damon and then back at Lee. "I… tried to talk to Harry like you said… and I ended up picking a fight." she winced and looked at Damon again and then back a Lee blushing deeper. "It was stupid… I just couldn't stop myself. Roman told Damon I need to meditate and he's in charge of it."

He sighed and shook his head. "Very well," he kissed her again then turned to Damon, "I guess will be keeping you here for a while." he told him.

"Good!" Damon said as he jumped on the couch, "I got you this book so you can feed me properly! I'm tired of British food." he grumbled then smiled at Celes. "Sorry, no offence, but I need spice and chili!"

Celes smiled. "I'm not English, its alright." she said and smiled fondly at him.

He nodded and looked up at Lee, "So tonight, I want some proper enchiladas. Of course I was looking at this recipe and it just isn't the same as when dad made them so I think I'll have to write down how he made them and you can replace it in here." he said thumbing through the book shaking his head.

Lee laughed and picked him up and tucked him under his arm like a sack. "Yeah, well it sounds you may be doing some cooking around here and giving me the night off."

"Hey!"

Celes nearly said no, because that meant big Damon, and big Damon meant she would have to deal with her new attraction to him. But she didn't say anything she just followed them into the kitchen staying silent.

Lee laughed as he sat at the table with Celes. He frowned a bit. "Did the visit with Draco upset you?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him with a smile. "No, actually that went well. Draco says I'm the happiest he's ever seen me." she said deciding to concentrate on Lee.

"That's good." he nodded and smiled at him. "I got you your flour and strawberries." he told her.

"Flour and strawberries? Are you going to make something?" Damon perked as he jumped onto the counter to pull out seasonings.

"Hey! Get down from there with your shoes. I don't know where the bloody hell they been." Lee growled at him.

Damon frowned and kicked off his shoes and socks then wiggled his toes and smiled at Lee, "better?"

"Why don't you just grow to your normal high and do this?" he told him as he picked up his shoes.

"Because I don't want to cook." he whined.

Lee groaned, "Can you believe this kid?" he asked as he pulled out the seasonings.

"Hey, hey, Mum, do you want green or red? I personally want red. Oh! Maybe we can make both!"

Celes smiled at him, "I'd like red tonight actually. And I'm going to make strawberry turnovers for dessert. I should actually get started on them. But you should really be full sized, I don't want you to hurt yourself." she said standing she kissed Lee. "You can watch tonight."

Damon hopped on the counter in delight. "Strawberry turnovers!" he cheered.

"Hey! Get down from there, you heard what Celes said." Lee told him. He sighed and then looked down at Celes he gave a smile. "I don't mind watching this time since you watched me this morning." he teased.

Celes gave a little moan. "I'm so getting you back for that." she said and went over and turned on the music. "Damon, please be full sized so you stop jumping on the counters." she said and went to work on the turnovers.

Damon stuck his tongue out at Lee and then jumped off the counters. When he grew taller he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing all black. Jeans, a black tanktop, and a button up shirt. He pulled out the chicken and seasoned it as he put it to boil. "What else should we have with the enchiladas?" he asked as he looked into the pantry. "Rice? No, Beans? Maybe, not… fideo! Yes! Ah, there are no noodles." he complained.

Celes looked at Damon's back and bit her lip then looked at Lee. "Um, You think we can get some? That sounds really good." she said to him as she mixed the turnover filling.

"I don't think they would sell the noodles here and I don't know how to make the noodles from scratch." Damon said over his shoulder. "But…" He closed the pantry after pulling out tomato sauce. "I also need the chili too." he waved his hand and packages of noodles and cans of chili appeared. "I can do that." he smiled.

Lee looked at the packs of noodles. "This almost looks like angel hair noodles." he said.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know, but I know the packages are suppose to look like that." he pulled out an onion. "You makes just like you would spanish rice. Mummy taught you, right?"

"Yeah."

Celes smiled as she listened to them. "I need the pastry cutter and another bowl." she said going over and moving Damon out of the way and leaning down to get them out. Then she went back to her place at the counter and started on the dough. She kept quiet and let Damon and Lee talk.

They were half way through making dinner when Damon finally pushed him out. "I know what I'm doing! Go sit down or something, geeze!" He said. "I am not burning anything. I have absolute taste. I know exactly what its suppose to taste like and look like."

Lee laughed as he raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, okay. I'll sit down."

"Geeze, how can you cook with this guy?" Damon scowled and went back to checking the noodles and rolling the enchiladas. He had red chill all over his hands and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Celes turned and gave him a little grin and and started to assemble the turnovers. "We work well together. We seem to just be able to delegate duties…" she said and looked at him with a shrug.

"Delegate duties, I would tell him how to do it but he keeps questioning and questioning. I don't know the answers I just know this is how it taste and it taste good. Geeze!" Damon grumbled.

Lee laughed, "But I was just doing what you have done to me over the time I have cooked. You are always asking me questions."

"That is because you are supposed to be the expert and you were supposed to know what you are doing."

"Payback, that sounds right." she said with a little nod and unconsciously held her finger out to Damon. "Taste tell me if its right." she asked him.

He tasted the filling and swirled his tongue around her finger to make sure he got all the filling. He pulled back and thought about it, "Yep that tastes right." he told her. He went back to rolling the enchiladas.

Celes stood there for a minute trying to figure out what she'd just done then pulled her hand back and finished the pastries. She turned back with the tray and nearly dropped it. She closed her eyes and stepped back to lean against the counter trying to think straight.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked her.

"I'm fine, I just spun around to quickly. Here come put these in the oven for me." she said to him, keeping her eyes shut trying to stop the blush.

"Okay." He kissed her cheek when he got to her and then placed them into the oven. "Come have a seat." he told her as he lead her to the chair.

Celes sat down gratefully and pulled on his hand so that he would lean down and she kissed him deeply with a little moan.

Lee chuckled against her lips and then kissed her back. He pressed his lips to hers and then to her forehead. "Tonight." he whispered.

Celes giggled and nodded. She sighed and looked back to where Damon was cooking. "You'll have to take the pastries out in about 25 minutes." she said to the room generally.

Damon nodded as he rinsed his hands and set a timer. He put cheese over the enchiladas and then placed them in the oven. "Hey daddy Lee, since I cooked that means you get to clean right?" he teased as he snapped his fingers and everything cleaned themselves. He took off his apron as he shrank down.

"Little brat." Lee growled and shook his head.

Celes gave a little sigh of relief and smiled at him. "You did good." she said to Damon and looked at Lee with a laugh. "What, I'm a pushover. We know this."

Damon crawled onto the seat next to Celes and stood on it. "We get to eat real food. I hope you were paying attention rather than bugging me." he told Lee. "Next time you cook them."

"I was, don't worry about it." he smiled and nudged Celes' foot. "What shall we do tonight?"

"Mummy said Mum has to meditate for an hour starting today… she didn't sound happy either." Damon said sitting on the seat and brushing some of his hair back.

Celes frowned as her eyes darkened. "Damn it." she muttered. "What the hell?" she asked. She felt very upset about that fact that Roman was upset. Something was clearly wrong.

Lee rubbed her hand, "I'm sure things will be fine." he told her. "If you want I can meditate with you too."

Celes smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." she said and looked at Damon. "Is that okay, little prince?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm just following orders." he told her. "She said she didn't care if Lee meditated with you just as long he wasn't a distraction. Once he was I was to kick him out."

Lee frowned and crossed his arms, "And how am I supposed to be a distraction and how would you kick me out?" he asked.

Damon smiled up at him as mischief flashed in his eyes. "I have my way, Daddy Lee. I have my ways."

Celes gave a little giggle and stood up. "I have to pee." she said with a little laugh and left them in the kitchen. She went to the bathroom on the first floor and sat on the toilet dropping her head into her hands her brain thinking in overdrive. She was dealing with this stuff with Harry and then she goes and she kisses Damon, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn… she gave a little growl and finished washing her hands and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed closing her eyes.

"YOU BRAT!" Lee roared.

Damon laughed as he skidded out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ah, come on Daddy Lee, I barely got you."

"Barely got me? You soaked me from head to toe!" Lee growled as he chased after him.

Celes stepped out of the bathroom. She took in Lee and covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Oh wow." she said with a little laugh.

"He soaked me!" he growled. "Damon get back here!" he said as he slipped over the wood floors and nearly fell.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Damon chanted and jumped over Lee and hid behind Celes.

Celes bit her lip and laughed. "Maybe you should go upstairs and change." she said still laughing as he slipped and slid towards them.

"Yeah go change! You heard Mum!" Damon said behind Celes.

"You little brat, I'm going to get…" he trailed off as he slipped and fell on the ground. He grumbled to himself and then went up the stairs. "I _will_ get you back for this." He said over his shoulders.

"We will see about that!" Damon yelled after him and laughed.

Celes turned around and gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't have done that." she said but she was still laughing.

"But he challenged me first." Damon said. "He thinks I can't keep him away from you while you have to meditate." He said and pouted. "That is a clear challenge."

Celes blushed a little. "If hes distracting me, he'll leave if you ask him to for that reason." she said and hugged him to her.

He hugged her back. "I know but I have power too. I'm not completely powerless you know."

"I know." she said. "I dont think you're powerless at all." she said looking down at him.

He smiled up at her and kissed her gently on the lips as he cupped her cheek and grew. "I know you don't. I also appreciate that. I just want my chance to prove that I can also protect you too."

Celes' heart rate picked up and she cupped his cheek. "You do protect me." she whispered looking up at him now.

He frowned down at her, "Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong? You haven't really said anything to me the whole time I cooked."

"I'm not angry with you, I'm… confused about you." she whispered. "I… I don't know. Im not mad at you. I'm not even mad at me… I'm just a little confused. I _liked_ kissing you Damon."

"I… did too." He told her as he press his lips to hers again.

Celes pressed a little closer to him and kissed him back grabbing the front of his button down shirt. She pulled away with a tiny moan. "D-Damon… this could be bad." she whispered.

Damon just stood there with his eyes closed. He liked kissing Celes it was really nice. It pulled him away. It was like the whole room melted away and it was just them. She was warm in his arms. Warm, small, soft, and smelled so good. She smelled of honey and he liked that. he took in her scent and leaned forward to try and kiss her again.

Celes turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. "Damon, we can't… I want to but we cant. Please dont be hurt." she has tears in her eyes. She heard Lee coming back down the stairs. "Dont say anything to anyone… I want to … figure this out first." she said and stepped away from him. "And… maybe not call me Mum for a while." she sniffed and stepped further away her heart hurting.

Damon couldn't help but feel hurt. He wanted her, not only to kiss her but to hold her. He wanted her to hold him too. He shrank and lowered his head. He _did_ mess things up. Now she didn't want him to call her mum. With the steps she had taken from him it felt like more steps taken further away from them. "I… I… I need to check the food." he whispered and walked away still in his little form.

Celes turned and watched him going to follow him. "Damon." she started and swiped at her eyes and stopped. "Damn it." she said closing her eyes.

Lee came down the stairs and held Celes. "Are you okay, love?" he asked. "You have been acting a little off today? Are you tired from the nightmare?"

Celes looked up at him and she started to cry harder. She pressed herself to his chest and clung to him. She didn't say anything. She hurt, badly. She had really done it this time. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he told her as he held her. "What's wrong, Celes?" He asked as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes looked at him. "I keep messing everything up. I keep bumbleing about destroying things." she cried.

"Oh, Celes, no you don't." he told her. "This is all life. We have to make mistakes in order to learn and grow. You don't destroy things."

Celes sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I… okay." she sighed and leaned against him. She really wanted to talk to him about the Damon thing, but she knew he'd overreact. "I need to fix things with Harry." she whispered.

He nodded, "You will, we are strong and we always come together in the end." He told her as he kissed her.

Celes kissed him with a moan. She was ready to forget for a little while. She deepened the kiss and moved so that she was straddling his lap. She ran her tongue along his lips.

Lee opened for her as he wrapped his arms around her and gave a moan of his own and held her closer.

Celes dipped her tongue into his mouth and began to move herself against him. Even though they were both fully clothed it was so erotic for her to roll her hips against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a moan as she began to dance her tongue around his.

He ran his hands down her front. one hand massaged her breast over her shirt while the other one slipped down her sweats and teased her core. He moaned again as he latched onto her tongue and sucked on it. From the kitchen there was a crash and a hiss of pain.

"Shit!" Damon was heard.

"Damn it." Lee groaned as he picked Celes up and set her aside. "Damon are you… Damon what the hell?" he exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and took the big pan of fideo from a small Damon. "Why aren't you your normal height?"

"I wasn't paying attention, I normally can do that with or without my height being small or big." Damon told him defensively.

Lee glared at him as he picked him up and set his little arm under cold water. Some of the fideo had spilt out and it looked like he had tried to catch the pan with his arm. "Ro isn't going to like this." He told him.

Celes walked over and looked at Damon's arm. "We dont have to tell her, he just made a mistake. Its okay." she was blushing, she knew why this had happened. "Let me see if you burnt yourself." she said picking up his arm.

"I'm okay, really. Its just a little burn." Damon told her.

"Like hell it is, its the size of your _whole_ forearm." Lee hissed.

Celes looked at him with a smile and pulled his arm from under the water and hovered her hand above it trying to heal it. It only worked a little. She looked confused and tried again and gave a little sob. She was the reason he was hurt at all. "Damn it."

" _Cel, what's wrong with Damon?"_ Roman asked in pain and panic. " _How badly hurt is he?"_

" _Not bad, I can fix it I just need to concentrate. He just was cooking and dropped the pan. He's burnt, he'll be fine though dont worry."_ she said back to Roman with a sniff her heart hurting more as she said the words. The truth was, Damon was probably hurt more than just a burn.

" _I feel that you are upset, calm down, Cel-Bear. If your power isn't working connect with Lee and use his power. I've been using Harry's all week."_ Roman told her.

" _Okay."_ she said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes and reaching out for Lee. She connected with him then concentrated on Damon's arm again and the burn healed. She sighed and closed her eyes. " _It worked."_ she sighed and opened her eyes looking at Damon. "Better?" she asked. " _I'm sorry."_ She sent him privately.

He nodded as he pulled his arm away. "I told you I'm fine. See?" he asked as he flexed his arms. "Nothing wrong here." He told them. " _I'm fine, this isn't your fault."_ he told her and used the magic he had to cup her cheek tenderly. "Come on, Daddy Lee. Get the plates. I'm wounded here."

"Hey! You just said you were fine." Lee told him.

Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around Celes' neck, "The mean Daddy Lee is growling at me." He told her.

Celes hugged him and laughed. "Get the plates, Damon can serve his food to us." she said and hugged him tighter. "I love you." she whispered to him and then let him go.

He nodded and pulled out his necklace she had given him the Christmas before last. "Still Queen of my heart." He told her.

Celes smiled and picked up her own. "Still my little prince." she said with a wink. She walked over to the table and sat down watching the boys.

Damon hopped off the counter.

"No, no." Lee told him. "You grow your normal size before you do anything else."

Damon grew his normal size and grumbled under his breath as he pulled out a spatula and cut the enchiladas. He placed two on three plates then scooped fideo on each plate. He stuck his tongue out at Lee as he walked away with his and Celes' plate and sat down shrinking back to his little self.

Celes took her plate and licked her lips with a smile. "Yay!" she squealed and took a bite and moaned. "So good." she said and closed her eyes. She reached out to Roman. " _Later, we need to talk."_ she said to her and kept eating.

" _Okay, love you."_ Roman told her.

Damon smiled at Lee, "See, best food ever."

Lee laughed and nodded as he ate. "Okay, Chef Boy R.D." he teased.

"Hey, I cook way better than that can of crap. Besides you know what they say. The best way to a woman's heart is through her stomach."

Lee laughed, "No its the best way through a _man's_ heart."

Celes giggled. She sent an I love you back to Roman and looked at the two of them. "With these ladies, Lee? Damon sort of has a point. We love our food." she said taking another bite of her enchiladas.

"See! There, I won!" Damon bounced in his seat and ate more.

Lee shook his head. "Still a push over." he told Celes and kissed her.

Celes gave a giggle and kissed him back. "You have other ways, babe." she said to him with a knowing smile.

He laughed, "That I do. Learned from the best too. My grand." he winked at her and ate some more.

Celes cleared her plate and pushed it twoards Damon. "Can I have more?" she asked him.

"Of course." He picked up hers and his plate and added some more. He came back and started to eat some more. "Sorry, Daddy Lee, there is no more for you." He teased.

"Oh really, why do I see a full tray of them over there?"

"Those have been claimed. No one by the name of Lee, Daddy, or Daddy Lee can have any more."

"Little brat, you're lucky I'm ful." Lee told him as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

Celes laughed as she started in on her second plateful of food. "I guess you have no room for Strawberry turnovers then?" she asked as she scarfed down half the plate.

Lee laughed as he got up and kissed the top of her head. " _Maybe not strawberry turnovers but a Celes turnover sounds delicious."_ he teased as he took his plate to the sink.

"I want turnovers!" Damon exclaimed as he tried to finished his second plate.

Celes shivered and gave a little grin. " _You'll have to teach me how to do that."_ she said back and grinned at Damon. "Okay, but finish first."

Lee groaned as he nearly dropped his plate into the sink. He leaned his head on the counter and was breathing heavily. " _You little Minx!"_ he growled.

"Done!" Damon said as he licked his plate clean and jumped off his seat He frowned as he handed it to Lee. "You okay, big guy?" he asked.

"Yeah… just hurt myself a bit." He groaned. He looked over to Damon and looked at the plate. "Did you lick this plate clean?"

"Sure did." he smiled, "I would like two turnovers, please."

"You can have one and then we will see about the second." Lee told him as he straighten up and glared over to Celes.

Celes gave him a little smile and started to sing to him in the connection, a very sexy dirty little song. She got up and brought the plate over to him. "Here you go, sexy." she said and turned to help Damon with his turnover keeping the song going in the connection.

" _You will pay for this, tonight."_ he growled in her head as he watched her sway her hips and shook his head.

Damon sat at the table kicking his feet and eating a turnover. "You know what would be good with this? Ice cream."

Celes gave a little laugh as she finished her little song in the connection and then started singing about being nothing but mammals and doing it like on the discovery channel. She pulled out the ice cream and bopped to the beat of the song and gave him a little before Lee could protest.

" _Damn it! I have to bath him and you are giving him sugar… Geez stop with the animal sex song. I get it! I get it! We are going to be wild animals tonight. Why does he have to be here? I could have you right here and now!"_

" _I'll do it."_ she said with a shiver and without a thought. " _And I really, really want you but he needs to be here for a bit."_ she added and blushed and suppressed a moan as she smiled down at Damon.

" _I know but you are teasing me and its not fair!_ " he growled as he washed the dishes then put the food away.

Damon sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Yes, that hit the spot. Good food, hot turnovers and ice cream. Put me to bed and I'm good."

Celes smiled at Damon. " _Payback sucks doesn't it?"_ she sent to Lee and then she went over and put her hands on Damon's shoulders. "Bath, meditate, then bed." she said gripping his shoulders a little tighter. "I want you to smell good when I meditate with you so I'll be doing it tonight."

He grumbled as he nodded in surrender and dropped his head in defeat. "Okay."

Lee frowned, "How did you do that?" he asked. "I usually have to fight with him, he screams, I have to hold him down, he splashes…" he groaned. "its just a mess."

Celes smiled and took Damon's hand. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said and led Damon from the kitchen.

Damon walked next to her. "You don't have to bathe me. I can do it myself." He told her not really looking up at her. "I really can."

Celes looked down at him as she led him up the stairs to the only room with a tub, her and Lee's bathroom. "Its fine, Damon. Besides if I leave you to do it alone you'll just pretend like you did it." she said walking him into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"No, I would just snapped my fingers and magic myself clean. I'm really good at that. I even smell good too." He gave her a smile.

Celes bit her lip and looked reluctantly at him and then rolled her eyes. She went over and shut the door. "We have to stay up here for a little bit but go ahead." she sighed. She slid down the door and sat on the floor.

He waved his hand and his pajamas appeared. He smelled better and his hair was wiat as if it had been washed. He frowned at Celes and crouched in front of her. "I… I'm sorry I messed everything up. I'm really sorry about it." He said as he lowered his eyes to the brush in his hand.

Celes sighed and took the brush and turned him around and started to brush out his hair. "You didn't mess anything up. You did nothing wrong… I don't think I did either. I'm confused but I'll figure it out like I always do." she said she would brush his hair and then run her fingers through it after. She waved a hand and the water in the tub turned off. "We will figure this out, baby, okay?" she asked him as she split his hair to start to braid it.

Damon gave a little moan as he lulled his head forward. "Okay."

Celes bit her lip so she wouldn't make any noises. She finished his hair and tied it off and then grabbed it turning him around and bringing it down over his shoulder. "I'm going to tell Ro, later." she said to him watching his eyes.

He tilted his head as he watched her, "Okay, I don't mind. If this makes you feel better than okay." he wanted to scoot closer and then kiss her but he felt that wouldn't help the situation. "I'll do whatever you want." He told her.

Celes reached out and brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek and then smiled at him. "I know." she whispered. "Hey, about the not calling me Mum thing… call me Mum if you still want to." she said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She struggled to stand back up.

"Here," He said as he grew bigger and helped her up. "Can I really still call you mum?" He asked her.

Celes rested her hands against his chest and looked up at him with a smile. "Yes, Damon, you can." she said. She stepped back a little and giggled. "Uh, you may want to be a little kid again. You're going to split out of those pants."

He frowned at her and pouted as he shrank down. "No I won't he said looking at his pajamas. My clothes grow with me and shrink with me."

Celes sighed and shook her head. She walked over and unstoppered the tub and then turned back to him. "Come on, and we don't tell anyone how bathtime is with me… I want them all to think I'm a Goddess at getting you to bathe." she said with a giggle. She grabbed his hand and opened the door and started to head out of the room when she saw Lee. She grinned. "All clean." she said cheerfully.

He eyed Damon. He walked into the the bathroom saw a the tube was wet, there was a wet towel on the ground and his little clothes were even on the ground. He walked over to Damon, picked him up and sniffed him a couple of times.

Damon giggled as he moved his head away, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure its true." Lee said. He set him down and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm speechless. You did it without a peep out of him too, no mess of water and no wet clothes either." he sat on the bed truly speechless.

Damon smiled up at Celes, "She is better than you." he told him.

"Oh, I don't even touch you and you are already screaming it hurts."

Celes grinned and stepped closer to Lee and kissed him. "I have a gift." she said. " _As much as I'm sure you wanted to see me all wet in these cloths."_ she said through the connection then looked back at Damon. "Meditation time."

Lee growled as he watched them leave. "Not right!" he told her. "So not right!"

Celes led Damon to the smaller room and they walked in and she turned on the lights. It was an empty room with a few boxes in the corner. She waved her hand and a bed appeared from nowhere and she crawled up onto it and sat indian style and grinned at Damon. "Come on, I need to do this." she settled in and closed her eyes. She opened herself up to the connection, the group one at first and reached out to each person in it. Then she pulled back a little. She stayed in it but didn't reach out for anyone. She gave a little hum as she started to let herself drift away in the meditation. She let herself think of things that had happened. She thought about her week and a half with Kama and felt herself start to shake. She took a deep breath reminding herself he wasn't there. But the pain and anger that accompanied that reactions remained. She was so mad, she was so mad… at herself? She scowled but kept trying to go.

Damon held her hands and rubbed the inside of her wrist and soft music played. There were indian flutes that played a soft song. "Let if flow," he whispered. "Let it all flow, even if you cry just let if flow."

Celes nodded and stopped fighting it and gave a little scream and started to cry. She was so mad at herself, for not fighting back. For basically cowering while he did what he wanted to her. She wanted to kill him, she wanted all the things Roman, Harry, and Lee kept saying they wanted to do to him. But she wanted to… she bit her lip. She wanted most of all to hate herself, and she did. She bent over and sobbed. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Damon's hands. "Oh, God." she cried.

He held her hands and just allowed her to cry it out. As much as he wanted comfort her he knew it was best she cry it out on her own and come into her emotions on her own. He allowed the pipes to play and wrap around them. He allowed the peace of the flutes to fill the room and wrap around them. His baritone voice even hummed with them.

Celes blew out a deep breath and calmed a little as she felt peace enter her soul she listened to the music and sat back up and finally registered Damon humming and she started to feel a little better. She hummed a little with the music and kept her eyes shut. They sat like that for another 40 minutes.

Damon shrank down and crawled into her lap. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

Celes hugged him close to her and fell back on the bed. "Better, Dai, much better." she whispered back to him snuggling her face into his little neck.

He gave a little squeal and tried to pull away. "That tickles, no tickling." He told her.

Celes gave a little laugh and did it again then wiggled her fingers in his sides too. "But its so fun."

Damon squealed even louder as he wiggled, trying to get away from her. "Stop! No more! I give!"

Celes rolled over so that she was pinning him down by his little shoulders. "I win!" she said grinning down at him and she leaned down and kissed his cheek and got out of the bed. "Under the blankets, time for bed." she said.

"Yes mum." He said as he crawled under the beds and laid on his back and grinned up at her. "Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you." she said and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too." He yawned as he closed his eyes.

Celes turned and left the room looking one last time before she turned off the light. She walked back over to her and Lee's bedroom and walked in and gave a little gasp. "What are you doing?" she asked taking him in on the bed.

"I am obviously laying her nude waiting for you." He told her with a smile.

She gave a little giggle as the Dirty Touch song slipped back into her head. She shut the door and started to dance a little. She slowly pulled off her tank top and dropped it on the floor and took another little step towards the bed. Then as she shook her hips she pushed down the sweatpants and then did a little pirouette in her underwear and giggled pulling her hair out of its braid and slowly walked over to the bed and stopped just at the foot of it and bit her lip. "What are you going to teach me tonight, Lee?" she asked him in a soft husky voice.

He groaned as he sat up and grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her towards him. "First I'm going to teach you how to behave, then I'm going to teach you a lesson about teasing me with someone in the house, and for the last lesson I'm going to give you a final exam and allow you to show me what you have learned." He smiled as he kissed her.

Celes shivered and kissed him back. "You are Master, I am student." she moaned against his lips and pressed eagerly closer to him.

He growled as he kissed her more and got off the bed. He gently laid her onto the bed. He spread her legs and kissed her neck. "FIrst lesson, I'm going to teach you is how to behave." he growled against her neck and slid his fingers into her. He pumped them as he kissed down to her collarbone and to the top of her breast.

Celes moaned and arched her back rolling her hips. She let her legs drop apart and dug her fists into the blankets on the bed. Her body started to shiver right away and she pressed closer reaching out to kiss Lee.

He leaned up and kissed her as he continued to pump his fingers into her. He loved the feel of her and the taste of her mouth. His thumb pressed against her clit and pressed as he pumped faster.

Celes moaned and moved her hips faster with him pumping. She looked at him, she loved him, she loved what he did, how he made her feel. She felt unglued with him, unleashed. Like anything could happen. She gave a little shriek now everytime he pumped into her and knew that he was going to make her come soon.

Lee growled into her ear as he pumped his fingers faster. He rubbed his body against hers and moaned at the softness of her body. Suddenly he stopped his fingers and then stood up and slipped his fingers from her. "Lesson two, you are not allowed to tease me in our place with someone here." He turned her over so that she was on all fours and slipped his fingers back into her.

Celes gave a little scream and looked over her shoulder at him. "B-but…" she moaned and closed her eyes a second. "Y-yes… master." she said the last word so quietly she didn't even think she had actually said it.

"Its one thing to tease me while we are alone but in front of someone else and I cannot touch you…" he growled and thrusted more into her. He crawled up onto the bed and kissed up her spin. He kissed her neck and then growled into her ear.

Celes moaned and spread her legs wider. "I-I'm sorry." she panted pressing back into his hand.

"Are you now?" He asked as he thrust more into her. He started to twist his fingers as he did and moaned as he heard her moans.

"I-I really a-am!" she moaned loudly, what he was doing now was making her lose her mind a little. "Oh, God…" she shrieked.

"I don't think you are." he growled. "I think you are going to continue to tease me in our own place when there is someone here." He thrust harder and faster. "You little minx!" he growled again. He loved the way he was driving her crazy.

Celes started to scream out her moans and shook her head. "I-I won't, never i-in the f-flat again…" she screamed again as she felt another climax building.

"Good girl." he told her as he flipped her back over and crawled up her body. "Now for the final exam." he told her and thrust hard into her.

Celes gasped out a moan and arched her back, this was the part she was waiting for. She reached up and grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could taste his lips. She kissed him fiercely and then nipped at the bottom one and matched his thrusts. She dug her fingers into the back of his neck a little and pulled herself up a little to trail kisses and little nips down his neck and shoulder.

Lee thrusted harder and kissed her more. He pulled her legs to his hips and thrust even harder. He kissed her neck and sucked on it. then moved to another part of her neck and sucked on it again. He scraped his teeth against her soft skin and moaned again.

Celes gave more shrieks and moans. She brought her hands around to his shoulders and dug her fingernails into them. "Oh… Lee." she panted meeting his hard fast thrusts and felt like she was going to lose it. She growled up at him and reached up to kiss him again.

He chuckled as he kissed her and continued to pump into her. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipple with his thumb. If it was even possible he pumped faster and grunted with each thrust. He kissed her her again.

Celes screamed into his mouth and felt her climax coming on quickly, she also felt that familiar pressure and her eyes flew open wide. "Lee… I'm going to… Oh God… its going to be…" she panted and thrusted against him.

"Let it happen!" he growled as he kissed her. He pressed a finger to her clit. He rubbed faster and hard.

Celes felt her whole body tense as she screamed, she came hard and squirted all over. Her whole body shook as she pushed against Lee biting her lip and moaning. She kept clenching and jolting.

Lee roared out his own orgasm as he gave a few more hard thrust. and released himself into her. He moaned and shook with his release. He rolled them onto their sides and collapse onto his side. He panted and held her closer to him.

Celes curled in closer and panted. She was still shaking a little and looked at him. "I will never tease you again." she panted out. "At least not here, while someones around… or maybe I will just so you do that again." she giggled.

He laughed and moaned. "I don't… mind." he breathed. "You know the consequences." He told her as he kissed her.

Celes moaned. "I really do." she said and pulled the blanket up around them. "I really liked that though." she moaned and snuggled closer her mind drifting. She couldn't go to sleep yet though. " _Roman, I have to tell you what happened today, before I fall asleep."_ she said in the connection they shared and kissed Lee's chest.

Lee gave a sigh as he kissed her and fell asleep. "Love you," he moaned.

" _Did you drink your tea?"_ Roman asked.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed Lee. "Love you too." she said and slipped out of the bed and pulled on a shirt and tiptoed out of her room. She walked down to the kitchen and started the tea. " _I would have forgotten, with all that happened…"_ she said to Roman and leaned against the counter watching the pot.

Roman sent her magic to her and wrapped her arms around her. " _Tell me."_ she said softly trying not to jump to conclusions. " _What has happened with my baby D."_

Celes gave a start, but of course Ro knew something was up. " _Ro… I think… Dai, he just… he started asking all these questions about how I love and what it feels like… our love like you me,Lee, and Harry. I told him about how I felt it the most when we kissed… and the next thing I knew… I was kissing him… I kissed him and I_ liked _it."_ she said all in one quick way, if she was speaking she would be gasping for breath at the end.

" _Okay, Cel-Bear. I need you to calm down and drink your tea."_ Ro told her soothingly. " _Take a few more deep breaths while you are at it. When you feel steady continue on with your story and tell me why his heart hurt?"_

Celes did as she was told as her eyes filled with tears. After she had drank about half her tea she sat back against the counter. " _I freaked out, a little… a lot. I told him not to call me Mum anymore… It was wrong I shouldn't have said It. I'm confused. I want… him."_ she whispered the last part.

Ro sighed as she wrapped her magic around her. " _He is me, Cel. I am him. It makes sense why you would want him. You want me, don't you?"_

" _God, yes. All the time."_ she moaned.

" _Well, its kind of the same. Except he is a part of me that is finally figuring out love. My poor baby. He has his first crush and its you."_ she gave a little sniff. " _Do you remember your first crush?"_

" _I… it was Harry. He was my first crush."_ She whispered to her. " _I… want to give Damon this."_ she said honestly.

" _Of course you do, Cel… but you can't. You can't have him like this. Lee and Harry will not like this. Right now, he hasn't even developed the lust for you. This is love at its purest. Wanting to be held and holding the person you love. Share little kisses here and there. I know you want to give him more but you can't. Not just because of Lee and Harry but because of Damon. He can be dangerous to Lee and Harry."_

Celes gave a sigh and shook her head. " _I dont want to sleep with him, Ro. I want to give him love. His first love. I want to make him happy. I want him to have what we have. I want to share that with him."_ she sighed. " _Hes not ready… for physical love… not by a long ways."_

" _I know and I'm telling you to try and step down on this. If you keep going there will be jealousy issues. Think of it Celes. When you had your crush on Harry didn't you want him to notice you? You didn't want him looking at anyone else. You would daydream about how you would spend time together. Holding hands talking, blushing, laughing, just the two of you… That will be Damon. He is going to want that but because we have Lee and Harry its going to be hard to get that time he will crave."_

Celes sobered and nodded. She remembered how upsetting it was when Harry started looking at other girls. " _Damon needs a girlfriend."_ she decided. " _Or another person to focus on… I can't do that to him."_ she said and dropped her head a little. Her thoughts turned to Harry. " _Is Harry up?"_ she asked.

" _Why?"_ Roman asked suspiciously.

Celes frowned at her suspicion and connected with Harry. " _I'm sorry, really. I am."_ she said to him. " _I'm not angry at you. Just… bare with me. I'll figure it out. I still love you."_

She felt Harry's sigh. " _I still love you too."_ was all he said back. Celes sighed and closed her eyes.

" _You should get some sleep."_ Roman told her. " _If there is anything else you need let me know."_

" _I will, I love you baby girl."_ she said softly to her and reached out and nudged Harry wishing she could give him a kiss and apologize the right way. Her eyes pricked with tears as she went back to bed and curled into Lee. She sniffed and buried her face in his chest and cried a little then she nodded off and fell asleep.

Roman had been sleeping in and out of consciousness. The clock on the nightstand said it was 4:30 in the morning. She gave a little sigh as she snuggled closer to Harry. She could tell by his breathing he was up. He made little circles on her thigh that was draped over him.

They had been spending their time watching Kamapua'a's house, exploring their new surroundings, playing in their new home, or finding new places to play. She quite enjoyed playing with Harry. Especially in the new places they found around the home. But recently it had become a little tense. The ministry was demanding that she gives them what she collected from Kama's house and Roman was refusing to do so. And because of it she had felt people watching them. She hated they were going to be watched. However what was good about her magic was they couldn't trace it without getting the American ministry involved. Alan had put a stop to that saying it was a blood dude and that the American ministry would not be involved. He further went on to say that although they were in Hawaii the ministry was the that had committed a crime first by entering a home without proper paperwork to back them. So if they wanted to take it higher into the American ministry not only would they loose the evidence she had taken but they would be permanently kicked off the case.

Just for extra precaution Ro had cloaked their home just in case they wanted to find their home and search through it. She still had send the stuff she had away but she was still thinking of the perfect hiding spot.

" _Hey Baby girl, you sleeping?_ " Celes asked.

Roman moaned, " _A little, I'm still trying to adjust my body to the time change._ " she ran her fingers over Celes' eyebrows, nose, and lips. " _I miss you."_

Celes sighed and moaned, " _I miss you too."_

" _What do you have planned today? More sexual fun with me?"_ Roman teased.

" _Maybe, but first… I have to tell you something."_ she said and opened up into the group connection. " _Is Harry sleeping?"_

Roman smiled and pushed Harry who was drawing circles onto her stomach. " _He is in and out of sleep like me. Are we going to do a big group play?"_

Lee laughed, " _Uh, no. Not this time."_

" _I had another nightmare… like the ones I had when I was keeping your secret."_

Roman groaned, she reached out and held her and felt her emotions. " _Are you stressed?"_ she asked. " _Do you want me to come home?"_

Celes shook her head. " _No, I've just been working hard at the clinic. I just wanted to tell you... It felt different this time. More real."_

" _Nonsense_!" Roman told her. " _I am not nor will I_ ever _go with him willingly."_ She told her. She wrapped her arms around Celes. " _I am staying with you all. I am staying with all of you. He has nothing I want or will ever want. We are connected and no one is going to break my feelings I have for you all."_

 _"I know that baby girl, I'm not saying you will. It just felt more real. Almost like I was actually there."_ She said sighing into Roman's arms. " _I both love and hate this new projection power you have."_

Roman gave a little laugh and held her tighter. " _I know, but I'm having fun with it and I'm not ready to give up my power."_ she sighed and kissed her cheek. " _It's not real and I won't go with him. He has taken too much."_

" _We were wondering if the tea would help? I mean its the only been this one night she has had it and I'm not saying she will continue to have them but better safe then sorry. You know?"_ Lee asked.

" _You are so smart, Papa Bear."_ Roman told him and kissed his lips. " _Its back home in my stores room. Its in a green box… its the only green box in the room."_

" _Okay, that works. I can go get it today."_

Celes sighed. " _Today, I'm decorating the living room."_ she said answering her earlier question. " _I'm starting my weekend early."_

" _Are you sure you'll be okay?"_ Harry asked.

" _It was just a nightmare, Harry."_ she said irritably.

" _Given what happened to you recently you should maybe just not go back to work. It seems to be stressing you out."_ Harry said back.

" _I'm going to keep working, please leave it."_ she sighed.

" _Fine."_ Harry snapped and broke off from the connection.

Roman held her tighter as she frowned up at Harry. " _He is just worried about you."_ she told Celes. " _You shouldn't snap at him like that. He is only worried."_ she kissed her cheek. " _If there is anything else you need let me know."_

Celes gave another little sigh. " _I miss you, and I love you."_

 _"Love you too."_ Roman leaned up and kissed his cheek. She didn't say anything to him. She could feel his, hurt, pain, and anger. She nozzles her face into his neck and waited for him to say something first. She used her magic self press against him on his other side so he felt sandwich in.

"Why is she so... Infuriating. She knows how to stab me deep with just the littlest inflection. She's pushing me away. I don't like it." Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Roman and attempting to curb his emotions.

Roman held him and ran her fingers through his hair. "To back you can't handle her like me and push your way back in." She gave a little laugh then she paused and looked up at him. "Has she talked to you at all while we have been out here?"

"No more than to just say she misses me, and she loves me." Harry sighed running his hand down his face.

Roman held him tighter. "Everything will be fixed. She won't push you away. I promise."

Harry gave a deep sigh and growled. "I know, I know." He said and kissed her. "You want to try to sleep more? We have a meeting in four hours with the Ministry guys again. Bloody wish Kingsly would come out here." He grumbled.

Roman became irritated and slipped out the bed. "Can't sleep right, stupid asshats want to take _my_ research. They don't even know how this magic works. Knowing them they will most likely screw something up and hurt not only themselves but everyone around them." She snapped as she pulled on her robe and closed it. She pulled her hair from under it.

Harry crawled out of the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "Relax, Ku'uipo we will make them back off." He said and kissed her. He pulled her to him. "Everything's going to be okay."

She nodded and then sighed. "When do we have to be there?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't like how the ministry was trying to butt in. Then it didn't help that Kingsly couldn't make it to them. "I bet this is Hermione's way of getting back at you." she grumbled knowing she wouldn't do that.

Harry ran his hands through her hair. "Eight, and its at the house. And you're probably right, I wouldn't be surprised if she was there today." he sighed and pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"At the house? Kama's house? They don't plan to go inside do they? There are too many traps and Venelope is still inside." She frowned as she looked up at him.

"No, its where the Aurors are staying. I told them they aren't to go to the house unless its to watch it. No entering. I told Hermione the same thing." he sighed. "I really hate that shes my boss..." he leaned down and kissed her.

Roman laughed, " _I'm_ your boss." she told him and kissed him back. "And don't forget it either.

Harry moaned and walked her back to the bed kissing her deeper. "I won't." he said and laid her back down on the bed running his hands up her legs.

She moaned as she shivered. "You're cheating, Koa." she said against his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair and rolled her hips against him.

"You put on this robe." he moaned and pushed his hands up under it caressing her upper thighs right below her core. He leaned down and kissed her again moaning. "I get to have a little fun now." he said and kissed her down her neck and then sucked at the base of it.

She giggled as she wiggled against him. "What kind of fun?" she asked as she tried to pull away and make him work for it.

Harry growled and pulled her back slipping his hand to her core and entering it with two fingers. He moaned as he thrust his fingers into her slowly. "No, no no." he tsked and kissed her down the other side of her neck and then sucked on the base on that side.

She shivered and moaned as she allowed her head to lull back. She rolled her hips and bit her lower lip. She loved that she could tease him and he could tease her back. She moaned again and smiled as she tried to move away again. "Koa," she whispered.

Harry smiled down at her and held her fast. "Ku'uipo, stop trying to get away." he moaned and he used his thumb to flick her piercing and growled at her reaction. He loved how she reacted to him. He leaned down and kissed her again and sucked on her lower lip a little.

She moaned and rolled her hips into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She shuddered again pressed closer to him. "You are going slow." She complained. "I'm going to keep moving if you…" she moaned again.

Harry chuckled and quickened his hand. "If I don't do that?" he asked and moaned against her lips. Then he stopped and replaced his hand with himself. "Or this?" he grunted as he thrust into her hard and fast. He kissed her chin and down her neck again and reached up and pulled her robe away to kiss the top of her breasts.

Roman rolled back onto her head as excitement bloomed into her stomach. She met his thrust with her own moan. Her hands ran through his hair as she arched her back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and used them to pull him into her more.

Harry started to thrust into her deeper and harder and growled and nipped at her neck. "Dear God, woman!" he said to her and grabbed both of her under her thigns and started to help her move with his thrusts. He began to grunt with the effort.

Roman screamed out her moans and rolled onto her head again. "Harry..." she moaned as she clawed at the blankets under her. It was like this every time lately. She felt wilder with him and she found she also climaxed easier. She screamed out her climax and shook. There was even times he could get her off twice.

Harry continued to thrust into her and slipped his hand between them and played with her clit growled as he flet her coming around him. He wanted to make her wild, he wanted her to come again and he was going to make it happen. So he worked her as hard as he could without hurting her. He pounded into her and felt himself creep closer to the edge, but held back until she was ready again.

She still shook with her last orgasm when she felt the next one coming closer. She tried to push him away as she continued to scream. She felt that familiar pressure that told her it was going to be more. "Harry, Harry." She gasped as she tried to sit up. Her head fell back as she mounted louder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and scratched his back.

Harry growled loudly and pressed harder still into her and then he felt himself climaxing. He roared as he heard her scream and felt a flow of something come from her. He pumped into her a few more times and continued to moan as he dropped down off to the side of her so he wouldn't hurt her. He lay there motionless and panting.

Roman shook harder as she closed her eyes and moaned. "What... are you..." she moaned again. "...doing to me?" She breathed.

Harry panted and looked at her. "I… could… ask you … the same thing…" he said. He wanted to say more but he could barely breath. He placed a hand over her heart and closed his eyes.

She panted as she held his hand and gave a little sigh. She looked down at his big hand pressed against her chest and moaned. She laid her head back down and tried to calm her breathing.

"Its… like… since we got here… its just been more… explosive… and hot… and out of control." Harry panted and closed his eyes trying to think and breath.

She chuckled as she scooted closer to him. "I think you could be right." She laughed again. "I can wait until Celes and Lee get here. I wonder how explosive it will get."

Harry laughed a little. "Dont get your hopes up, it may be standard. I'm a pretty awesome lover." he said and kissed her nose pulling her closer and moaning a little. "Or you are jeezuz. I love the sex here!"

She laughed and nuzzled his neck. "I am the best of the best." She told him. "I'm the sex goddess, hear my moans."

Harry laughed a little harder and reached down and kissed her rubbing against her and making her moan. "I hear you moan." he said in a low voice.

She smiled up at him. "Yes you do. And you love it too."

Harry groaned and kissed her one more time. "Come on, lets go take a swim." he said getting up and pulling on some pants hed been wearing the night before.

Roman pulled on his shirt she had claimed for her use to swim. "Ready." She declared as she bounced on her toes. She loved swinging with him. It was their morning routine now.

Harry smiled and scooped her up and apperated them to the shoreline where they useally swam. He walked into the water with her and kissed her as he sank down into the water and sighed. He let her feet go but held her close to him still.

Roman giggled as she gently kissed him back. She pulled him further into the water until they were floating into the ocean. She kissed his chin and pulled away from him. She dipped under the water and smoothed her hair back. She giggled as she swam around him. Her long hair curtained behind her.

Harry shook his head and dipped down and followed her. He loved this part of their day, he hoped it would continue even after Lee and Celes joined them. He enjoyed it, it was something they shared together. He grabbed for her ankle and came up and waded on top of the water looking of her.

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck took a deep breath and pressed her lips to his and brought him and herself under water. She swam with him for a bit sharing her breath with him until they broke the surface.

Harry took another deep breath when they broke the surface and closed his eyes as he began to fall into meditation the way he did every morning. He took deep breaths and held on to Roman as they began to revolve in a circle in the water. He sighed as the anger and frustration he felt not an hour before melted away into the ocean. He found peace and just let it wash over him.

Roman leaned her head against his shoulder as she hummed. They floated in the water and she couldn't help but to feel at home and at peace.

They floted like that for an hour and a half or so before Harry pulled back and looked down at her. "We need to go shower and get ready for the fight… I mean meeting." he said and kissed her.

"It's a fight." She told him. She sighed and kissed him. "Can we continue to do this after Celes and Lee get here? I like this this time we share."

Harry smiled down at her as they drifted towards the beach. "I would love that, I was thinking that when we got out here. Its our time, and no one elses." he said and drug her along as he kicked occationally.

"I agree." She told him. She squealed as she jumped on his back when they got to land. "Geettie up" she laughed as she kicked her heels. "Take us to show and eat then we battle the 'brain' and her minions."

Harry gave a laugh and jogged them back to the house. He set her down and pulled her to him breathing hard. He kissed her tasting the salt of the ocean on her lips and moaning. "We need a shower…" he said to her and walked her towards the bathroom.

She laughed. "Hey you were the one that kissed me. I told you I was the sex goddess." She teased as she started the shower and stepped under the hot water. She shivered a little as she pulled off her shirt.

Harry moaned and laughed and pulled off his wet pants and stepped into the shower with her, pressing his front to her back and moved her hair aside and licked up the side of her neck and then kissed her just under the chin and moaned again. "No one said we couldnt do both." he whispered.

She gave a shiver and moaned. "You think you can get us both off, cleaned, and fed in time?" She moaned as she rubbed her butt into his crotch.

Harry growled and turned her around lifted her up pushed her against the wall of the shower supporting her under her butt and thrust into her. "We can eat on the go." he said and kissed her neck as he started to move her up and down on top of him. He nipped at her lips and chin and groaned.

She moaned as she pulled on his hair and kissed him hard. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. She moaned louder against his mouth.

Harry made a little noise in his throte that sounded like a low growl. He thrust into her and kissed her again. He dipped his tongue back into her mouth and dueled with hers as he continued the pace at which he was going. Which was hard and fast. He couldnt seem to get enough of her. He wanted her all the time, since they got there. He wanted to drown in her and be apart of her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, green on gold. "God, you are so beautiful." he moaned pressing a little harder into her.

Roman started to scream out her moans and held him tighter. She felt her hot juices flowing from her. "Harry..." she kissed his neck and bit his shoulder. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She panted and kissed him again. She didn't know what was going on with her. She always seemed to need him all the time. She needed to touch him, hear him, see him, and have him anyway she could. It scared her at times because she found she only wanted him.

Harry watched her and gave a smiled dipping down to suck on her neck. "I love you too!" he moaned and continued to thrust into her digging his fingers into her butt and he started to give little yells of his own as he drew closer to climax.

Roman shook as her climax tingled at her spine. As she held him tighter. She bit onto his shoulder as she screamed out her climax and shook hard in his arms.

Harry roared out his own orgasm and held tightly to Roman, he felt her shaking in his arms and kept giving little gasping growls. He kissed her again and leaned his head on her shoulder. "D-dear… Lord." he gasped. "I love you." he moaned.

She moaned and closed her eyes. "Me too." She told him and tried to regulate her heart and breathing. "If I wasn't pregnant I'm sure you would have gotten me pregnant this week or the next." She laughed.

He laughed with her. "Probably." he said and kissed her again. He moaned. "Okay we really need to shower. But I want you again. So… Im going to let you shower then Im going to shower after… or whichever way you want." he said.

"Probably best I go first." She told him as she rained kisses all over his face.

Harry laughed and lifted her up and off him and kissed her deeply one more time before he left her alone. "I will leave you to it." he said and reluctantly stepped away.

Roman groaned but nodded. She turned to the hot water and quickly washed. When she was done with her hair she washed her body and looked down at her belly ring and sighed. In a couple more days or so she needed to take it out. She rinsed and then stepped out the shower. "Harry, your go." She told him as she walked to their room wrapped in a towle. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she needed to take it out now. She quickly dried and pulled on some panties and pulled on a yellow sundress with white hawaiian flowers all over it.

Harry showered quickly and when he finished washing he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into their room and closed his eyes and then started to get dressed. He opted for board shorts and a tshirt. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked out to the kitchen where Roman was. "Hey." he said and sat down. "We have like thirty minutes."

She pulled out some from the refrigerator. "Kind of suck, I'm not a wizard or anything." she told him and laughed. "What do you want for breakfast? I can magic it but I can't cook… unless it toast or something easy like that."

Harry laughed. "Toast is fine, do you need something more?" he asked her.

"I should be fine for a bit." She told him as she picked out chunks of fruit out of the bowl and at it. She placed two slices of bread in the toaster and started that. "Anything to drink?" she asked as she ate more of the fruit.

"Something fruity." he said and smiled at her with a laugh.

She smiled at him and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and then pulling away. "How is that for fruity." She teased.

"Mmm, that works." he said and shook his head.

She laughed as she poured him a glass of mango juice and handed it to him. When the toast was done she buttered it and and gave it to him as she sat down with her fruit. She sighed as she wiggled her toes and licked her lips from the juice of the fruit.

Harry watched her and moaned. "Don't do that, I'll have to take you right here on the counter and there isn't anytime."

Roman looked at him in mid chew. "What I do?" she asked as she finished chewing and then picked up another fruit and ate that one too. She sucked on her fingers as she looked at her fruit trying to pick which one to eat next.

Harry growled and grabbed her head turning it towards him and kissed her, while he kissed her and reached over and nicked a piece of fruit and pulled away popping it into his mouth. "This is just, not fair. I want you all the time. You're like a magnet."

She smiled at him as she ate more. "Maybe its my animal magnesium." She teased. She bit her lower lips as she watched him. "You know, you are the only one. I want you again. If I could I would sleep with you inside me so I could wake up and just ride you." she moaned and closed her eyes as she tried to picture that happening.

Harry moaned. "Woman, lets just go. Okay. We can see if we can manage that tonight." he said with a wink and finished off his juice.

She laughed as she slipped on her flip flops and straighten her dress. She rubbed at her baby bump and then at her belly ring. "Tonight or when we get back, I need you to help me take my navel ring out." she told him as she laced her fingers with his.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Lee will be very upset. But I remember Celes saying something about having to take it out." he said and walked her out the door.

She nodded, "Yeah, well if he wants me to wear one for the whole pregnancy he will have to buy one and then find one that looks like the jewel he bought, because I don't think it would be fair to wear only that when I get pregnant." she huffed. "Besides with my navel ring our you can no longer chain me."

Harry gave a laugh. "I will still have it after you're not pregnant anymore, Ku'uipo. Then we will have lots of fun." he said and kissed her temple.

She frowned at him, "Fun for you." she grumbled as she followed him. "Stinken chain from hell. Shouldn't have been invented. Must have been some satanist who created it." she continued to grumble.

Harry laughed again and helped her get into the car. "Lets go, to this hell." he said and walked around the car and got in. He reached out and grabbed her free hand playing with the palm.

She allowed him to play with her hand and as they drove to the stupid meeting, with the stupid people, from the stupid ministry. She tried to clear her mind and be relaxed but the closer they got the more agitated she became. A really dark part of her wanted to just hex them all and call it a day.

Harry sensed her agitation and heard her last thought and laughed. "Probably not a good idea, Hermione is pregnant too." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, well I'm meaner than she is any day hands down." She told him. "Pregnant or not."

"Oh so true." he said and nodded. "It'll be okay." he said and rubbed his hand over her neck soothingly.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as they pulled up to the house. "The house of doom." she groaned. "Well, after this we get some real food, go fruit shopping again, and back home?"

"Yes, to all of that. And stop thinking funny things, I'm gleaning them off you and I'm going to have to be Mr. Serious in there." He said getting out and going around to help her out. "Try to be nice." he said in her ear as he took her hand and led her up to the house.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Seriously Hot." she teased.

He kissed her when they got to the door and he opened it still kissing her. He walked her through the door and kissed her again. Hermione walked out to them. "The meeting started ten minutes ago."

Harry frowned down at her. "Hermione, you said eight, not seven fifty." he said but followed her into the living room.

" _Should have known. If she said eight she meant seven fifter. If you are early you are on time if you are on time you are late. Geeze… I need to give Ron a sex book. He needs to try different positions with her then maybe she won't be so stuck up."_

Harry snorted and then covered it with a cough. " _Great idea, but stop that."_ he said smiling at her and sitting down close to her on the couch taking her hand and placing their joined hands on his thigh. "Alright then, Hermione get on with it."

Hermione watched them from where she was standing and then nodded. "We _need_ that stuff you got from the house. Its essential to our investigation." she said to them and Harry sighed.

"How so?" Roman asked politely. "When I went into the house you didn't give me a list of things I needed to look for to get. You didn't even know he had things in there. And you don't even know what I took."

Hermione sighed. "Roman, thats how an investigation works. You go, you find things you collect them you bring them back to study them to know the enemy." Hermione said and looked at Harry. "Harry was suppose to do that for us."

Harry gave a smirk. "No, I was suppose to go in and asses. And thats what I did."

"Well, I collected things that are going to help _me_ know _my_ enemy. As far as I'm concern they are not yours. Besides a lot of the stuff will be useless to you anyways."

"Nothing is useless, and one of the aurors said you took a bunch of books. We could use those." Hermione said.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed.

Roman laughed at her. "I get it now. You just want to read the books and find out whats really going on." She laughed again. "Sorry Hermione, they are not for you. They are for me. You know there is a reason why you don't know about the magic on this side of the ocean. Its too dangerous for you and your magic. When you learn about this magic you will automatically think of ways to defend yourself against it. Kind of like finding out there are aliens in the world and you build a mass destruction weapon to fight against them without first seeing if they are friendly. You are too scared. So no, you cannot have the books."

Hermione looked at her hard for a minute then turned to Harry. "Can't you make her see reason?" she asked him.

"Hermione, no, I'm with her on this. If you aren't going to back off this, I guess Ill have to step away from the Ministry for a while. I won't assist you any longer. I cant have you coming down on my family like this." he said to her.

"Harry…" she started.

"No, this is done. She keeps the stuff, you get over it. You're assisting us not the other way around." He said to her.

Hermione blew out a sigh and then nodded. "Fine, but…"

"But nothing, Hermione, drop this." he said.

Hermione sighed again deflated. "Fine." she snapped. "But don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed."

"Honey, we wouldn't go crying to you if you were the last person in the ministry. This fight isn't between you and Kama. Its between him and my family. And if there is one thing I know, that is we are stronger than he is and your little ministry." Roman gave a humorless laugh. "Matter of fact _I'm_ more stronger than your ministry. You have nothing I want so I leave you alone and I appreciate that you do the same. If you want what I collected I would like to see you try and find it. You and the ministry will _never_ find it." she challenged. She had been thinking of where to put it and finally knew exactly where to hide it where it will not be touched.

Harry squeezed her hand and looked at Hermione. They were united on this front.

"Fine." Hermione said looking a little hurt she stormed out of the room the other two Aurors following her.

Harry let out a sigh. "That last bit was a low blow, but I think she'll drop it now." he said to Roman softly.

"It wasn't that low. If I wanted to get lower I would have told her to take the stick out her ass and allow Ron to screw her brains out and maybe she will start thinking straighter." she growled. "I should terrorize those Aurors, though. Snitches!"

Harry laughed and leaned over. "I think that Hermione and Ron need to come stay at Godric's Hollow for a week, they'll never have normal sex again. And leave the Aurors they were just doing their job. Come on lets go shopping so we can go home… and I can screw _your_ brains out." he said with a wink as he got up.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and chest. "You sure do have a way with words don't you." she teased as she got up and followed him with a shiver.

"I practice in front of a mirror." he joked as he helped her into the car and then went around and got in himself. As she started to pull out Harry slid his hand up her thigh.

Roman gave a moan, "What exactly do you practice in the mirror?" she teased.

Harry slid his hand further up under the skirt of her dress and kissed her neck as his fingers came into contact with the panties covering her core. "Wouldn't you like to know." he said in a low voice and pushed past her panties and entered a finger into her core. "Keep your eyes on the road."

She gave a moan as she opened her legs a little wider. "Koa, you play a dangerous game, but I like it." she bit her lip as she rolled her hips a little and drove to the fruit stand by their house.

Harry gave a little growl and thrust his finger in and out of her slowly. He moaned wanting more of her. "You know, you may need to pull over." he moaned and kissed her neck down to her shoulder.

She shivered as she concentrated on the road. She bit her lower lip as she gave a moan. "I can't right now." she whimpered. She shivered again and growled. "I _will_ get you back for this. When you least expect it, I will get you." she told him as she finally found a deserted place to pull over.

Harry laughed and got out of the car, pulled her out then opened the back seat up and put her in it. He pushed up her dress pulled down her panties then worked his own pants off and thrust into her. "I look forward to it, Ku'uipo." he moaned and kissed her.

Roman moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hips. She loved how they could just go find a place and have their way with each other. It was so erotic, adventurous, and just plain sinful.

Harry moaned and thrust a little harder into her, he nipped at her shoulders. He loved how spontaneous they were, how it didn't take but a few words and they were all over each other. He loved being with her, he loved how she felt, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, or her. She was in him and apart of his being now.

She made mew sounds as she met his thrust and felt her climax reach out for her. She was so excited that it didn't take her long to feel it. Of course now a days with it came to Harry it didn't take her long to climax at all. She nipped at his neck and sucked on it as she gave a little scream.

Harry growled into her ear and worked a little harder as he felt his climax creep up. "Ro, you ready?" he asked panting. Is was almost unnecessary for him to ask but he wanted to anyways.

She kissed him and moaned louder. "Yes…" she breathed. "God yes!" she screamed out her orgasm as it overtook her and flooded her body with pleasure and seized her muscles. She shook and moaned.

Harry growled into her ear as he came and pumped into her a few more times emptying himself into her. "God!" he said and moaned holding himself up over her and looked down at her. "Couldn't even wait could we." he said panting.

She smiled up at him as she panted herself. "No…" she moaned. "You started it this time."

Harry laughed. "I did, didn't I." he said looking around. "We'd better go, Ku'uipo, before someone drive up on us." he said and backed out of the back seat and pulled up his pants and watched as Ro put her clothes right as well.

She climbed out of back seat with Harry's help and then into the front seat. She she buckled up and waited for Harry to get into the car. She gave a little moan as she rubbed her legs together. This was insane! It was like the more time they spent on the island the more wild they became.

Harry laughed. "Lets go, Ku'uipo." he said with a little moan.

Roman smiled as she looked around and pulled back onto the highway. They made it to the fruit stand bought the fruit and went home. It was then Harry was reached by Celes. Roman left him in the living room to have his conversation. She put the fruit away and then gathered all the things she had collected from Kama's house. She placed an extra protective spell and sent it to Damon to keep safely hidden.

Harry stood in the living room, the conversation was going pretty well until Celes snapped at him one too many times for asking innocent questions. So he had yelled at her and cut off the connection to her and fisted his hands and started to pace the living room muttering to himself. "God damn it. I just want to hit her. What the fuck? Snapping at me about, shes going to go to work no matter what I do or say." he muttered and growled. Thats not what she said but thats what she meant with her inflection. "Keep pushing me bloody away, Im going to leave her one day. Shes not going to be allowed to leave me again. Does this everytime she gets scared she jumps straight to running away." he muttered and then growled a little louder and he heard glass break and whipped around. A glass had shattered. He growled and resumed pacing. "God damned little, she is such a… an asshole." he yelled and one of the chairs in the kitchen shattered. He growled at it and kept pacing. He looked up with a growl when Roman walked into the room. "What?" he snapped at her.

Roman looked over to one of the windows and saw that it was shattered. She looked over to the kitchen and saw a chair was also shattered. On the inside Roman was freaking out. The house was filled with Harry's power and it was making the walls bow. She calmed herself and glared at Harry. "You're an idiot." She hissed at him. She walked over to the door and slipped on her flip flops. "An idiotic, git." She snapped at him. "A prat." She ducked out the hous and bit her lip. She really hopped that worked. She wanted him to follow her. "A real asshole, Harry Potter." She called over her shoulder as she walked slowly down to the beach.

"I'm an asshole!? Have you met my wife? She short red hair and doesn't know how to fucking let me in! I am not the asshole Roman!" He shouted following her still fuming.

"And I called you an asshole. Wait I take it back you aren't a complete asshole you are a bastard. A controlling bastard. Geeze, I don't even know how she can take staying with you." Roman egged on as she walked closer to the ocean.

Harry's anger flared, worse now. He heard a loud splitting of wood noise as he followed Roman. "I'm doing everything right, damn. What the fuck?" he shouted following Roman still, they were making it to the beach.

"Oh is that so? Mr. Serious is doing everything right but had to try and run away. You were even going to leave me at home so you could come here. That makes you a controlling asshole."

Harry felt a little of his anger give way for pain. "What am I suppose to do? She does this everytime something bad happens! She pushes me the fuck away and leaves! So I left this time damn it! Shes not going to bully me anymore! Damn!" he said walking down to the water and going to grab for Roman but she skipped away from him and growled stepping further into the water to follow her.

She walked backwards into the water. It was now knee high. "Be a man, Harry. Man up and just... fuck! I don't know." She hissed at him. She was now half way in the water.

Harry growled and made another grab for her. " _I_ need to man up? Do you even know what Ive gone through for her? She pushes me away and I keep standing stoically by while I wait for her to get her shit together! I cant do it anymore damn it!" he said but there was less force behind his words now. The peace of the ocean was filling his slowly and his anger was draining.

Roman stood still as she wiped at her eyes with shaky hands. She sent a message to Damon to have Celes start to meditate for an hour a day. He was to make sure she did so and no slacking. She sniffed as she held her arms out to Harry.

Suddenly Harry became aware of Roman, like really aware of her and the rest of his anger drained away and he went into her arms and hugged her close. "Shit. I'm sorry, Ku'uipo. I scared you... Again. Damn it." He whispered his voice full of pain and regret.

She shook as as she held him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I swear. You are a good man. You are patient, you are stubborn but you're not an asshole." She pulled back to look at him and shook her head. "You really aren't." She told him as she continued to shake in his arms.

Harry stroked her hair with wet fingers. "I'm sorry, really. I didnt mean to scare you again. Don't worry about what you said. Come Ro, calm down for me. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Deep breaths." he said and kissed her forehead closing his eyes and sighing. He breathed her in, starting to feel better.

Roman rested her head against his shoulder as she took deep breaths. "I... wasn't sure this would work." She told him. "The house was filled with your power. The walls even started to bow... wasn't sure if you would have followed me."

Harry sighed. "I did and that's what matters." He pulled her back looking down at her. "Did I hurt you? I... Can't... God I'm sorry." He said.

She shook her head. "You didnt touch me. I'm fine." She gave a little sniff. "I'm... not hurt."

Harry rested his forehead on hers. "Not physically." He whispered. He kissed her. "I'll make it up to you." He said and kissed her again. "I shouldn't be getting that angry." He said softly.

She shook her her. "Its your right to be upset and angry. I'm not telling you not to be I... Maybe just take a walk or swim... or tell me to go on an errand."

Harry gave a laugh. "Next time, if there is one, we will just do that." He said. "You make it better." He shivered a little cold from the breeze and lack of motion.

She wrapped her legs around him as she clung to him. "Are... you feeling a little better?"

Harry hugged her close. "Much." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Ku'uipo." He said to her.

"What... never mind." Roman kissed his neck and started to shiver. "I'm hungry and cold now." She told him. "Take us home."

Harry nodded and appeared them straight into the bathroom and ran a bath. He helped Ro out her wet cloths kissing her neck and then helped her get into the tub. He kissed her neck again then her lips and then left her alone to get some fruit and bread from the kitchen. He went back and stripped off his own cloths got in the tub placing the bowl next to it and taking a peice out and offering it to her. They spent an hour in there not really talking. He finally got them out of the tub and carried her out to the couch wrapped them in a blanket and laid there with her watching tv.

Roman had dozed off a few times but then all of a sudden she felt heartache and she was sniffing trying to keep her tears in check. She gave a little sob as she wiped at her eyes.

Harry looked down at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"I... I dont know... I just... feel liked I lost something precious." She sniffed again.

Harry looked confused. "Is everyone okay at home?" He asked.

Her eyes grew big. The only person she was getting this strongly would be... she hissed in pain as pulled our her right arm. It was red like she had burned it. "What is..." she frowned as she reached out for Celes. Damon had Burt his arm and Celes was kind of having a little melt down. Once Damon's arm was healed the red mark on her arm left. "Something is going on with Damon." She told Harry. "He wont talk to me but I feel him. He is heart broken."

Harry knitted his brow. "How? He's at The burrow isn't he? Where would that opportunity arise?" He asked.

"I sent him to Celes when we were in the ocean. I told him he was in charge of making sure Celes meditated starting today."

"Well maybe she was an asshole to him too." He grumbled, no anger just sarcasm.

Roman rolled over to face him and wrapped her arm around him. "Damon will be okay. Celes said she needed to talk to me anyway." She pressed her face into his chest. "It will be okay, Koa."

Harry nodded he hoped she was right. "Anything you want to do? Or do you just want to stay here on the couch?" He asked her.

She tangled her legs with his and kissed his neck. "I dont mind staying here with you. If you want to do something I'll go with you." She slid a hand up his shirt and played with one of his pierced nipples. "Wait," she rolled to her back and lifted up her dress as she pushed down the blanket. "I need you to take out my navel ring."

Harry moaned and held her on top of him. "What do you need me to do?" He asked.

She giggled, "I need you to take out my navel ring. Not molest me."

Harry laughed. "I'm not, I'm just holding you and making suggestive noises." He said with a wink.

Roman laughed, "but you are thinking about it." She about out as she wiggled against him. "I feel you poking through your pants."

Harry laughed again. "I can't help it." He moaned. "Take it out!" He said gripping her hips.

"Take what out? You from your jeans or my ring?" She rotated her hips on him and moaned.

Harry moaned. "Both." He said responding to her. "I'd do the latter myself if I knew how."

She laughed as she scooted down and unzipped and unbuttoned his shorts. She gave a little moaned as she pumped him with her hand. She leaned down and licked at the head. She scooted up his hips and rubbed her core over him. "I'll have to get back to that in a moment." She pulled her dress up and tucked it under her breasts. She untwisted the ring and slipped it out. "See now you know how to take it out."

Harry moaned and nodded. "Good to know." He said and arched his back a little so her core pressed into him a little harder. He gripped her hips and started to lift her to slide her onto him.

"Wait, no." She told him as she wiggled out his hands and scooted lower. "I said I had to come back to this." She licked up the underside of his shaft. "Don't you want this?" She asked as she licked him again.

Harry moaned and watched her. "God, yes." He said as he jumped in response of what she was doing.

Roman moaned as she swirled her tongue around the around around and then swallowed him. She moaned around him and slowly pulled back up sucking nicely on him. She wnt back down and swirled her tongue on the underside of him and came back up. She swirled her tongue around the head and gently blew against it.

Harry shivered and moaned. He watched what Roman was doing and pumped his hips into her. "Jesus, Ro." He moaned.

She chuckled as she swallowed him again and allowed him to pump into her mouth. She moaned as she held his hips down and bobed her head up and down on him. She loved his taste and couldnt seem to get enough of him. She moaned again as she came back up and let him out of her mouth with a pop. She likes the underside of him again.

Harry was in ecstatcy with what Roman was doing to him. Every lick, every suck, made him want her more. He growled at her and buried his hands into her hair.

Roman moaned as she went back to working on him again. She bobbed her head some more as she massaged his thighs and scraped the inside of his thighs. She then gently scrapped her teeth up his shaft and moaned.

Harry moaned loudly and gently pulled her mouth away from him. "I need..." He trailed off and watched her eyes. "Come here." He growled and pulled her up and kissed her with a growl.

She shivered as she kissed him back. "What do you need, Koa." She moaned as her hand continued to pump him. "Do you need to come? I dont mind."

Harry gave a little gasp as he realized thats what he needed. His whole body was tensing with what was about to happen. "Inside… you." he moaned, and kissed her again. "I need to be inside you, Ku'uipo." he said looking at her.

She kissed him again. "You're too close, Koa." She told him. "Let me finish and you can have me all you want." Her hands never stopped moving on him. She could feel him. His body needed the release and he was close."

Harry moaned and pumped into her hand lulling his head back and feeling the climax take him he let out a loud moan as he emptied himself all over her hand. He shook and shivered and looked at her. "God damn…" he said and continued to shake.

Roman smiled down at him as she kissed him and pumped a couple more times. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers. "Feeling better?" She asked him as she laid down next to him.

Harry moaned and looked down at her. He growled a little and kissed her. "Much, your turn." he said and rolled her over on her back and hovered over her for a minute before he started to trail kisses on her exposed flesh. He stopped to reign little kisses all over her belly and then dipped down lower and used his tongue to flick her piercing, then he swirled his tongue around her clit and back up to the piercing teasing her.

Roman moaned as she arched her back. She didn't know how aroused she was until he did that. She raised her knee up and arched her foot. She moaned again and rolled her hips.

Harry chuckled against her and dipped his tongue into her core, he stabbed it in and out slowly while he brought a hand to play with her clit. He moaned as he felt her respond to his touches. He continued what he was doing but a little faster.

She moaned louder as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh... right... oh God... right there."

Harry continued what he was doing but increased the speed again and gave a moan as he felt her juices flow out of her. He lapped them up like they were the sweetest juice he had ever had. And she tasted of the island, of all the fruits she had been eating since they'd arrived. It drove him more crazy and he went back to what she had said she liked and worked her closer to her climax.

Roman's moans grew louder in pitch as she rocked her hips more. She pressed him more into her. She thrust her head back as she arched her back. She felt so restless and needy. Her breath grew heavy and her mind started to grow blank. All she felt was his fingers, his tongue, and his growls. Excitement bloomed into her stomach as more of her juices started to leak out. She gave a little scream as she tried to sit up and push him away. She was going to release herself all over him if he didn't stop. "Harry..."

"Let it happen, Ro." he growled and went back to what he was doing. He moaned against her and waited in anticipation of her release.

More excitement bloomed into her stomach. Her high pitched moans filled the house. She bucked against him and then arched onto her head. She screamed out her climax as her juices gushed from her. She shook and screamed once more as a second one washed over her.

Harry growled and lapped up her juices enjoying it then ready to go again he come up over her and thrust into her quickly as she still came. He leaned down and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm he thrusted into her. He moaned.

She shook more as she moaned. She sucked onto his tongue every time he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. She pulled her dress further up until it was off. Roman screamed out her moans as she pulled at his shirt. She latched onto his nipple and sucked on it. She pulled on the ring with her teeth and licked to ease the pain. She switched to his other and did the same. She moaned against his as her nails scratched down his back.

Harry growled and grabbed her legs bringing them up to his hips and thrust deeper and harder into her. They were wild again. He reached down and took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on it then lightly bit it then licked it. He nipped his way up her to her collarbone then her neck then and took her lips and bit the bottom one with a savage growl.

Roman shook all the way down to her core. She heard his savage growl and it only ignited something deep down. She gave growl of her own as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed him harder. She braced her feet again the couch for more leverage and thrust harder against him.

Harry felt every part of him humming, he was shaking with the effort. He gave a loud growl and captured Roman's lips again and then grazed his teeth down to her neck and then shoulder. He bit into her shoulder as he felt his climax reach out for him. He gave another growl and bit a little harder into her shoulder.

Sher body came more alive as sweat coated their skin. She was screaming out each moan as she rolled onto her head. Her nails dug deeper into his back and her body start to shake. She loved the feel of his power filling the room. For once she was not afraid of it. She placed her hands on his hips and felt the strength of them pounding into her. She screamed out her climax for the third time since they started. Again her juices gushed out. Sher muscles tightened and she latched onto Harry. She held him so tightly she wasnt sure if she was squeezing the breath out of him but she couldn't let go.

Harry roared his own climax out and held tightly to Roman, he felt like the whole room was shaking. He looked down at Roman speechless. He kissed her again and thrust a few more times into her and then collapsed on his side still holding her firmly to him. "Stay… this… way… forever…. Ku'uipo." he panted trying to breath.

Roman didnt hear a word he said her ears rang with a roar from some what else... like a roar of hot lava gushing from somewhere. She shook still and tried to focus her eyes but she seems to have lost vision. She did however moan with each jerk her body gave.

Harry started to feel himself be drained. He looked at Roman and grabbed her face. "Roman, what are you doing?" he asked her trying to get her to hear him. "Hey, look at me." he said and kissed her eyes and lips.

Roman gasped in a deep breath as breath she breath holding it. She moaned again as she blew and looked at Harry. Whe the hell did she go? It was so hot but yet comfortable. She sighed against Harry's chest and kissed him over his heart.

Harry sighed. "What did we just do?" he asked his eyes drooping. "Im so tired."

She moaned again. "You screwed my brains out." she told him. Her muscles were loosening up but she had no desire desire movie. She movie to stay just like she was. Wrapped around Harry, with his arms wrapped around her and still connected. She rolled her hips to make sure and moaned.

Harry moaned. "I cant again, youll kill me." he said. "But you should stay just like this while we sleep." he said and kissed her softly. "Forever." he moaned and smiled.

She gave a giggle. "I was just making sure we were connected still." She gave a little moan and snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. They slept for a little while. She had awaken about fifteen minutes before Celes contacted her and told her what was going. She had been calmed out it but she really felt sorry for Damon. It wasn't fair for him and it was one of the reasons why she told Celes to stand down. If one kiss reminded her of Roman then it was only a matter of time that should would have wanted more. She sighed as she laid she and listen to Celes. When she had asked about Harry she became suspicious. She didn't need her fighting with him any more. One it wasn't fair to him. Two she didn't like how she was attacking him. Three she didnt like being the middle man.

She glared up at Harry as she felt him stiffen then relax. She could tell Celes had bypassed her and went straight to Harry and that just irritated her. Why ask about him if she was just going to bypass her? "What she say?" She snapped at him.

Harry rubbed her back to sooth her. "She's apologizing." he said softly, he wasnt quite ready to forgive Celes but it was a start.

Roman snorted as she tried to pull away from Harry. "I bet she is." She grumbled.

Harry pulled her back to him and looked into her eyes. "Are you upset with her?" he asked a little amused and touched.

"Damn right I'm upset with her. How is she going to contact you earlier and start a fight then leave me with your temper. She was the on here to witness your power, to have to lur you out the house, to calm you down. Then she is she to ask me if you are up. When I ask why she bypasses me as if I'm nothing. Why even ask?" She was so angry now. She tried to pull away from Harry again. "She didnt even ask me how I was doing? Its always about her and how she is screwing things up." Tears gathered in her eyes. In her ears she was sounding like a jealous girlfriend but she had no reason to be jealous.

Harry looked at her and hugged her. He didnt know what to say to that. "It'll be okay, theyll get here and she and I will have it out. Its okay. Im sorry she did this… okay." he said and kissed her forehead.

She sniffed. "I don't want her here." She gave a gasp at what she had said. It was something that just fell out her mouth before she could think about it or stop it.

Harry froze and pulled back a little. "What?" he asked finding that really hard to belive. "I'm mad at her, and I still want her here." he said.

She understood what he was saying and she knew it was the right thing to do but for some odd reason his words stabbed at her. "Do you..." she trailed off as she realized what she was going to ask. This was stupid, how could she be feeling jealousy over Celes and then want to ask if he wanted Celes over her. "I... I..." she frowned up at Harry confused. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Its okay." Harry said a little confused. He looked down into her eyes and saw confustion and hurt there. "I love you." he said to her and kissed her softly.

Roman kissed him back. "I love you too." She looked ovat the clock and say it was only three in the afternoon. Her stomach gave an indignant growl. She smiled down at her baby bump. When she saw they were still connected she gave a moan. "What are you doing to me?" She asked as she rolled her hips.

Harry felt himself harden inside of her and moaned. "That was all you baby." he said and rolled her over on her back and thrust into her slowly with another moan and a kiss.

Roman gave a moan and sighed into his kiss. For once she didn't mind his slow thrust. She gave a giggle as she cupped his cheek. "Good thing we don't have neighbors. They would probably think we can't do anything else besides have sex and scream."

Harry gave a laugh and then moaned as he thrust into her again. "Well, that last time they probably heard us all the way on the Big Island." he said leaning down to kiss her neck gently. He saw her shoulder and winced. "Does that hurt, I got you pretty good."

Roman moaned and then looked over at her shoulder and frown, "You really did bite me." she told him. She smiled as she looked up at him. "I guess you really did try to pin me down with your teeth." she giggled and kissed under his chin and then kissed his adams apple. "I'm okay."

Harry smiled giving another moan as he thrust a little harder and quicker. He watched her react and kissed her, dipping his tongue in her mouth and gently playing with hers.

She moaned and gave a little giggle. She rubbed her hands up and down his strong arms and rubbed his back. "I love how you feel." she whispered. She ran her hands down his back to his butt then up his abs. She played with his nipple rings and moaned again.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her down her neck to her collarbone and then flipped them over so that he was on his back. He ran his hands from her pelvic bone up over her belly and then over her breasts. He ran his hands up to her neck and continued to thrust into her. He closed his eyes and brought his hands back down her body and rested them on her hips. "You feel pretty great too." he moaned.

She moaned as she raised slowly and came back down. In that moment she felt really desired. She closed her eyes as she rode him slowly and held her hands. She made him touched her again as she slid her hand behind her neck and lifted her hair off the back of her neck. She didn't know why she did it but it felt right. Her long hair then draped over her shoulder and pooled onto his stomach. She moaned again as she looked down at him and continued to ride him slowly. It felt so good to go just as slow.

Harry looked at her hair and brought his hands up and ran them through and over her body at the same time and started to thrust a little faster into her. He felt so, complete in that moment. He gave a moan. "I love you." he said to her looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She moaned as she rode him a little faster. She leaned down and kissed him. She kissed down his neck to his chest. She age attention to both his nipples and rubbed herself against him. She moaned again as she closed her eyes and enjoy the feel of him. It felt so odd but she felt so connected to him and so complete. She wanted to always stay like this with him. She leaned back up and lifted her hips and little more and went down a little harder.

Harry gave a loud moan, He watched her enjoy him and kept running his hands all over her body. He was starting to feel frantic and full of need. "God, I love you so much." he said and moaned again.

She bit her lower lips as she pulled him to sit up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She had a need to feel him closer to her. She wanted to imprint her body onto him so that he would never forget her. She wanted her scent all over him so that when he moved, slept, even after he showered, he would still smell her on his skin. "I love you too. Sometimes, I love you so much it hurts." she told him and sniffed as tears came to her eyes. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "I really do."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and sat up. "I know how you feel, I feel the same way." he panted and thrust into her as deep as he could. Harder and faster feeling his climax coming.

She moaned as she rode him faster. Her fingers ran through his hair as she kissed him deeper. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she moaned as he sucked on it. She wanted to give him more but couldn't think of anything else. She shuddered as she felt her own climax reach for her. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she climaxed at the same time he did. She gave a little shiver and just held him as she kissed him more.

Harry kissed her and pumped into her a few more times as his entire body shook. He held Roman close and broke the kiss and suddenly had the intense urge to claim her. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck. "Mine." he growled into her neck.

She shivered and leaned her head back. "Yes." She breathed as she massaged his head. "Do as you will."

Harry growled again and kissed her down her neck again and then he felt the baby kick and the spell was broken. He pulled back with a jolt. "What just happened?" he asked.

Roman shook as she jolted back. She looked down at her baby bump and for the first time ever she felt the presence of Lee all over her. She gasped as she placed her hands on it. She looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Lee." she sniffed. It was in that moment she had a strong need to go to him. "The baby is Lee's child." she smiled as she slowly got off him and held her small belly. She sniffed again and started to sob. "Harry," she looked up at him. "I… I want Lee."

Harry got up and went over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I think that maybe they should come sooner." he whispered. "Maybe tomorrow." he said running his hands through her hair and holding her as she cried.

She cried more as she caressed her bump. She sniffed as she looked up at him. "I usually talk to him all day. Today… I only got to talk to him once." She whipped at her eyes. "I want him here now." she sniffed. "I need him to hold me."

"Okay, okay." he said and reached out and nudged Lee. " _Mate, get your ass up. Now. Get Damon and Celes together. You need to be here."_

Lee jolted awake. He looked down at Celes and looked around the room. " _Harry?"_ he asked sleepily. " _What's going on?"_

" _Roman needs you, just come… as soon as possible."_ Harry said and held Roman tighter trying to comfort her. " _Theres a hotel in Waikiki we will meet you."_ he said and picked Roman up and carried her to their room. "Time to go, honeymoons over, Ku'uipo. Lets get dressed. He sent Lee the Hotels name and helped Roman get dressed and packed a bag for them.

Celes woke up to find Lee walking around the room packing bags. "Lee? Whats going on?" she asked slipping out of the bed and pulling on a t shirt.

"Ro needs me. We are going to Hawaii." He told her as he packed as quickly as he could. "Wake up Damon and get him ready too." He told her. He felt excited and worried all at the same time.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. She went to go to Damon's room and stopped with a little gasp. The baby kicked. Her eyes filled with tears, she pushed it back though and continued onto Damon's room. She opened the door and found him up but not out of the bed. "Dai, we are going to Hawaii." she said resting her hand on her belly feeling the baby kick again.

He looked over to her and gave a blush at the way she was dressed and quickly looked away. "Okay." he told her.

Celes noticed his embarrassment and blushed herself. "I'm sorry." she whispered and left him alone. She walked back into her room with Lee and watched him pack. She went over and grabbed sweats and pulled them on and then pulled her hair back. She let Lee do it all knowing he would want to. She sat down on the bed and held her belly and waiting for the baby to kick again. "Is Ro okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"I…" he paused and looked up at her. "I'm not sure. Harry just said we had to get there as soon as possible." he knitted his brows together. "He said she needed me."

"Did you talk to her today?" she asked and tear pricked her eyes again when the baby kicked. A moment covered by family drama. She suppressed them again.

His frown deepened. "Not really. Only when you had the nightmare. That was the only time." He started to pack faster. His need to get to her now was really taking over.

Celes nodded. "I'm going to go check on Damon." she said and slipped off the bed and left the room. She got out into the hall and stopped. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. It was way too soon, what if she snapped his head off again? She shook and tried to control her breathing. She sniffed and walked over to Damon's door and knocked lightly. She pushed open the door and bit her lip. "Ready?" she asked plastering a smile on her face.

Damon looked at her as he was about to pull on his shirt. He was his tall version. He had a bag on his bed and he had blue jeans on with no shirt. "Mum, what is the matter?" he asked as he pulled her hand and brought her into his room. He closed the door and then pulled her into his arms. "What is wrong? Why are you upset?"

Celes fell apart and pressed her cheek to his bare chest. "Its too soon, I… I'm not ready to go. But I know that Lee needs to… I'm scared… what if I keep snapping at him? What if he doesn't even want me back?" she sobbed clinging to Damon.

He soothed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't think like that." he told her gently. He lifted her chin so that she looked up at him. "Daddie-o loves you. He will always love and want you. If there is anything I know about all of you is that you all love each other so strongly that no matter how much you snap at each other you will always want each other." he frowned down at her. "I… don't really understand why but its true."

Celes felt her heart give another tug. "Oh, Dai." she said to him and then looked at his bare chest as if noticing it for the first time. She reached out and touched it and closed her eyes she bit her lip and dropped her hand. "I talked to Ro about what happened… she says you're having your first crush."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he gave a little shiver. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and took in her scent. She was warm in his arms and she liked that. Her scent of honey fill his nose too.

"You want to hold me, hold my hand… kiss me… be around me all the time." she whispered. She stopped trying to collect her thoughts, she didn't want to step away and hurt him but he was making her forget what she suppose to be saying to him. Then she eased back and looked up at him. "Dai, baby, I can't be that for you. I cant hurt you like that. I want to… so bad… but I can't." she said as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

Damon wiped at her eyes. "You are my Saving Grace. You are supposed to teach me about love. Is this also apart of love?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, one of the best parts… but… Damon when I can't give you all the time and attention you need you'll get hurt." she whispered. "I dont want to hurt you. When I had my first crush, and he stopped paying attention to me the way I wanted I was devastated…" she said to him.

He gave a nod, "So it hurts too," he said as he sat on his bed trying to make sense of everything. He wanted her and wanted to experience this crush she talked about but he didn't want to get hurt and have her feel hurt because he was hurt. "Is that why they call it a crush? Because in the head it could crush you?"

Celes gave a watery laugh and went over to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it onto him so his bare chest stopped distracting her. "I dont know, Dai, I really dont. Look… I want to be that first for you because everything inside of me wants to give you everything. But Ro is right, I can't. Love is a risk, there is always a risk of getting hurt… I want to protect you from that as long as I can." she said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek but missed a little and kissed the corner of his mouth. She gasped and sat back. "Sorry." she said with a blush. "When we get there we can go get any kind of sweet you want." she whispered.

Damon lit up and smiled up at her as she shrank to his kid size and started to jump on the bed and then jumped around her. "I know exactly what I want too! They have this coconut jello stuff that is just yummy. You should taste it, I love it!"

Celes laughed and grabbed him pulling him down to sit next to her. "Stop, you'll give me away and you know Daddy Lee won't let you have it if he finds out. Our secret, okay?" she asked him and kissed his nose as the baby kicked again. She grabbed his hand and place it on her belly. "Feel?"

He touched her belly and his eyes grew big as he pulled back fast. "Does it hurt?" he whispered. "It feels weird." He told her as he looked down at her stomach.

Celes gave him a little smile. "No it doesn't hurt, sometimes the baby sits funny and that uncomfortable." she said to him, she sobered a bit. "Can you tell me if its Harry or Lee's?" she asked. "I can't on my own."

"Of course!" he told her. "I can also tell you the gender."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Please." she said.

He closed his eyes and took her with him to check the baby. He shared the feeling of Harry. " _Hey baby, why are you kicking?"_ He asked it.

Celes giggled and sniffed all at the same time. Harry's baby, she was so happy she could burst. " _They have to stretch, Dai."_ she said to Damon and looked into herself and smiled softly. " _Boy?"_

Damon looked further and checked, " _Yep, the baby is a boy."_ They heard the baby give a little laugh. " _He's laughing at me."_

Celes shook her head. " _No he's not, thank you for this."_ she said softly.

He pulled them out and he looked up at Celes. "You are welcome." He smiled.

Lee poked his head in the room. "Are you guys ready? Celes, you aren't dressed. Come on, love."

Celes looked at Damon and ran her fingers over his cheek affectionately and then followed Lee. "Sorry, Dai was helping me… the baby started to kick today… I asked him to help me figure out the sex and whos the daddy." she said softly.

Lee smiled at her, "Really? What is the gender and whose is it?" he asked as he stepped into the room and knelt down in front of her as he placed his hands on her little belly.

"Its a boy, and hes Harry's" she whispered and smiled down at Lee. "But I think I might use my uncles name in his." she said.

He gave a laugh and kissed her belly. "Still beautiful." he told her as he looked up at her and smiled. "Come on, lets get you dressed."

She smiled down at him and sighed. "Okay, I want to wear a dress. We are going to Hawaii… i've actually never been." she said feeling excitement for the first time since Lee had told her.

He gave a little laugh, "You were there when Ro and I got married a second time, but I understand what you mean. I never looked around either." He looked over to Damon, "We will be right back, little brat. Man the fort."

Damon saluted him, "Yes sir!"

Celes giggled and gave one last look to Damon before she followed Lee into their room. "Maybe, we can go do some stuff together while out there…" she said softly to him.

"I wouldn't mind." He told her. "I want to make sure Roman is okay first. Is that okay?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "I want that too, and… I have to talk to Harry." she said her stomach giving a little flip making her a little nauseous.

Lee cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Everything will be okay." he told her. "Just remember he loves you and you love him. Just as long as you have that both of you will be okay."

"I will, okay pick me something devastating to wear. We need to go." she said and slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go. When she came back out she smiled and pulled off her t shirt and sweats. She walked over to the bed, naked and picked up the simple green sundress and smiled at Lee as she pulled it on and turned so he could zip her in. After he did she pulled a little of her hair down in the front of her so it covered her boobs and left it down. She bounced on her toes and went over putting on flip flops and then turned to Lee. "I'm ready." she said with a grin. "I'll get Damon and we can meet downstairs." She went to get Damon and they all walked down to the living room together.

"Okay, little brat." he told Damon. "You carry the big luggage." he teased.

Celes smiled. "How about you split it." she suggested. She watched as they did what she suggested and then she tucked her arms through both of theirs and looked around the house with a sad sigh and then they popped out.

Roman sat with Harry at the hotel lobby waiting for Lee, Celes and Damon to show up. She felt so anty. She didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings but she had a strong need to be with Lee. She needed him. She bit her lower lip as she looked around and her leg jumped nervously.

Harry stopped her leg with his hand. "Relax, they'll be here any minute." he said taking a deep breath and feeling his own stomach give a little turn of nerves. He looked out over the lobby and saw a shock of red hair and his eyes met Celes'. "Ro." he said pointing.

Roman turned and saw Celes first. She smiled at her and then her eyes latched onto Lee. She gave a squeal and jumped up. She ran to him and then jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him deeply. She moaned as she held him tightly then rained kisses all over his face.

Lee laughed as he tried to pull away. "Ro," he laughed again.

"I missed you." She kissed. "I love you. I miss you. I need you." she told him as she kissed him over and over again.

"I missed you too, I love you, and I always need you."

Roman looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, butterfly." He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Always."

Roman kissed him again.

He chuckled as he tried to put her down. "Ro, what about love for Celes?"

She looked up and looked down at Celes. She pulled her chin to her and kissed her. "I missed you too." She told her but still held on to Lee.

Celes smiled and touched Roman's cheek lightly. "I missed you." she said and stepped away. She looked at Harry who stood closer now and gave a small smile. She stepped forward and reached out for his hand.

Harry gave a little shake of his head and pulled her into his arms breathing her in. "God I missed you." he said to her.

Celes felt tears fill her eyes. "I missed you too." she sniffed. She looked up at him and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. So she did, deeply and demandingly. She forgot herself.

Harry seemed beyond stopping her and kissed her back.

Celes finally pulled away and bit her lip. "Well…" she looked around at them all and smiled. Her eyes landed on Damon. "So… what are we going to do now?" she asked prying her eyes from Damon to look at all of them.

Roman was too busy to even hear anything. She was still kissing Lee as she was still latched onto him like some kind of velcro monkey. She gave a moan as he kissed her back. She felt like a starved person that was now gorging herself on the substance of life.

Lee moaned himself then finally pulled away breathing heavy. "Dear God!" he breathed as she kissed him down his neck. He looked over at Harry. "I… don't think I'm going to last very long here."

Celes nodded and flinched a little. "Okay well, you guys should get a room then." she said a little harsher than she intended and turned to Harry. "Take me to lunch," then she looked at Damon. "Us to lunch." she said and smiled at him. "I promised Dai something and I'd like to deliver." she said.

"Okay." Harry said carefully as he watched Celes walk away towards the entrance of the hotel.

Roman had heard her tone and was frowning at Celes. She looked over to Harry as a flash of anger flashed by her eyes. "What the hell is her problem?" She hissed as she slid off Lee finally.

Lee held her close to him, as she looked worriedly towards Celes. "I'm not sure."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe shes just… having a short temper moment. Its nice to not have her lash out at me, but she shouldn't be lashing out at anyone. I'll take care of it." he said and kissed her forehead and nodded to Lee. "Good to see you mate." he said. "Lets go Little Mate." he said to Damon.

"Harry," Lee called. "Thank you for taking care of her." he told him.

Roman giggled, "He took care of me alright." she teased and laughed as she wrapped her arms back around Lee.

Harry laughed. "Same to you." he said with a nod and started away from them and turned back when Damon didn't move. "Damon, lets go." he said.

He gave a nodded and frowned down thoughtfully. He followed Harry a little blindly. There was a pull on him that had him wanting to follow it. He shook his head to clear it. He looked up Harry and smiled up at him. "So, Daddi-o, it looks like the sun was good to you. You don't look burn or crispy." he teased.

Harry looked down at one of his arms, he hadn't even noticed to be truthful. "Ha, I guess. What did you do while I was here? Anything new and fun?" he asked him.

He smiled up at him. "I trained all the kids to connect with each other. So when Lark and Nick start school they can still talk to each other. I also made dinner last night. You missed some good enchiladas and strawberry turnovers." he teased.

Harry gave a laugh and shook his head. "Well bummer, maybe while you're here you can cook for us all again." he said to Damon as they met Celes.

Celes turned and smiled at them. "Look at my handsome boys." she said to them with a beaming smile.

"Celes, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm good." she said cheerfully, suddenly very happy to be in his presence. "Lets go eat, I'm starved and I promised Dai something sweet."

Harry nodded and took her hand, they hadn't talked about anything yet but she seemed better.

Celes had gotten upset suddenly earlier because Roman wasnt paying attention to her or Harry and for some reason that had made her really mad. More so that it wasn't her that she was all over, it was Lee… She sighed and grabbed Damon's hand too and walked with them.

Damon skipped along with them as he pointed at things and told her what they were. He even helped her with the Hawaiian names. "Daddi-o food is good, where are we headed? I know exactly what I want. I want fried rice. Lots and lots of…" he trailed off as he paused his walking and felt the pull again. Where was it coming from? He frowned as he looked around.

Celes turned to Damon. "Dai, baby, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Harry stopped and turned and looked down at Damon too.

"Not sure." he told her. He cleared his head again and then gave a smile. "Food, we were talking about food. Have you had the fruit here? It is awesome!" he told her. "Fried rice, too. Lots of it."

Celes laughed and gave him a little look of worry. "How about you pick, Dai." she said to him and looked at Harry to see if that was okay.

"Yeah, Little mate, you pick." he said and then pulled Celes to him quickly.

Celes smiled up at him. "What?"

"You're different." he said and kissed her. "I don't know how yet, but you're definitely different."

"I feel different since I got here." she shrugged and kissed him with a little moan.

Damon wasn't paying them any attention he was too busy following his nose. By the time he found the restaurant that smelled so good he found he was standing alone. He huffed as he placed his little hands on his hips and waited for them to catch up. Something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he looked he saw a projection of Venelope standing in a crowd. He gave a growl but then she was gone. He felt another pull and he found himself taking a few steps to where she was standing but someone pulled on his hand just in time as a car came zooming buy.

"Watch it, bra." a surfer guy told him. "Where you parents?"

Damon nodded over to Celes and Harry. "They were kissing."

Celes pulled away from Harry and looked around and suddenly felt frantic. "Harry, where Damon?" she asked pulling away looking around.

Harry looked too. "I don't know." he kept looking around.

Celes saw him and grabbed Harry's hand. "Dai, baby." Celes said dropping to her knees in front of him and pulling him into a hug. "Dont do that." she whispered closing her eyes.

"You scared her, little mate." Harry said tossing his hair.

"Hey watch the hair, how am I supposed to pick up some wahines with mess up hair." He complained and smoothed it out. He gave Celes a smile. "Sorry for scaring you. I'm okay, see?" he said as he did a circle with his arms out. "Nothing wrong here."

Celes frowned and looked him over and then nodded she pulled away. "How about we eat and then worry about the wahines later." she said and blushed when she felt jealousy there.

Harry rubbed her back and took her hand again. "Come on, Little mate, take us to the restaurant."

He nodded as he pulled on Celes' hand took them to a nearby restaurant. "Don't you just love this? Smell of good food, flowers, fruit, sun block lotion, its made of awesome!" he sang and jumped.

"I do, I feel peaceful, and like I should be dancing." she said to him with a smile.

"You too, like theres something about being here right?" Harry asked her.

She nodded to him. "Like… its… I don't know." she wrinkled her nose.

Harry kissed her again and they went to a table and Harry started to chuckle when he realized where they were.

Celes gave him a curious look. "What?"

"This is the place Ro and I had sex in the bathroom." he laughed in her ear.

Celes felt herself go rigid and nodded. "In a bathroom?" she asked.

"When she was… uh, apart of your lovemaking with Lee." he said as he pulled out a chair.

Celes frowned. "In a bathroom, really. Can't she keep it in her pants? Geez." she snapped.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Celes blinked. "Nothing." she sighed and smiled. "Nothing, just shocked."

Harry nodded. "Okay." he said.

"Im sorry, really Im fine. Im sorry I got snippy. It wasnt at you." she said softly.

Harry looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay." he leaned over and kissed her. "So why are you spoiling Damon?" he asked her.

Celes pressed her lips together and looked at Damon. "I just feel like I need to." she said with a small smile.

Harry shook his head and kissed her again. They ate and talked, Damon joked and finally got his dessert Celes had promised him. Celes watched him and her heart swelled with love for him.

By the time they were finished the sun was going down. Celes walked with Harry and Damon back towards the hotel, she turned to Harry when they got there. "Are we staying here the whole time?" she asked him.

"No, I have a house lined up for tomorrow but for tonight yes." he said and ran a hand down her cheek. Celes smiled and shivered a little at his touch. She waited with Damon while Harry got them rooms.

Celes smiled down at him. "Good dessert?" she asked him.

"The best." he said smacking his lips.

Celes smiled. "Im glad." she said and wrapped an arm around him hugging him close. "I love you Dai." she said to him.

"I love you too, Mum." he said back just as Harry came over and handed him a key.

"Its right next to our room, so dont get any ideas." he said sternly.

"Maybe you should be bigger so no one asks any questions." Celes suggested.

Damon nodded. "Ill be right back then." he said and kissed her cheek, he hopped up and went into the bathroom. When he came back out he was big Damon. "Better?"

Celes stood and touched his chest and nodded. "Yes." she whispered and Harry took her hand.

"Night, little mate." he said dragging Celes behind him. She gave a little giggle and waved at Damon.

"Good night, Dai. Ill see you in the morning." she said.

Celes giggled as she and Harry walked into the room and then suddenly she felt her belly give a little turn and she looked at him. "I have news about the baby." she said to him.

"Oh?" Harry said feeling his own stomach give a little twist.

"Its a boy, and… its yours." she whispered looking at him through her lashes.

"Mine… how do you… know?" he asked her coming closer.

"Dai showed me." she said softly.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Harry asked.

Celes looked up at him feeling defensive. "I dont know, I just started the other day." she shrugged controlling herself.

"Okay, I was just wondering is all." he said and came over to her and touched her belly.

"Im sorry for the way Ive been acting." she whispered.

"I… know." he said looking down at her. "What going on there?" he asked brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"Im… really mad at myself." she said softly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I could have stopped him, or something. I just _let_ him hurt me, violate me." she growled.

"You had no control." Harry said.

"Exactly! I had none! I hated it, God… he… he did all these things to me and I couldnt do _anything_ about it!" she said and paced away from him.

Harry crossed his arms and let her pace. "You cant always have control."

"I can damn it." she said and looked at him with a blush. "Im sorry." she opted to change the subject. "I need to let Draco know I wont be in for a while." she sighed.

"Okay. Why dont you write him?" he said to her.

Celes smiled at him and as she looked at him her whole body heated. "Okay, but after." she said.

"After what?" he asked teasing her.

Celes shook her head and closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. She gave a little moan agaisnt his lips and then pulled his shirt up. She growled as she worked it off and when her hands came into contact with his nipple rings she moaned. "God these things are sexy, did I ever say?" she asked him and pushed his shirt off and nipped at one of them.

Harry gave a little moan. "No… you never said." he said softly, he didnt touch her. He let her do all the touching.

Celes grinned up at him. "They are, and I think i have." she said and pulled on the other and then pressed herself agaisnt him and moaned. "I missed you."

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too." he said and kissed her.

"Youre so tan." she said rubbing her hands over his arms and chest.

"Hawaii sun witll do that to you." he chuckled.

"Mmm I like it." she said and kissed him again. She felt like she couldnt stop even if she tired. "I really love you Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, I know youre sorry Celes." he said to her. His hands ran down her body and he felt her shiver.

"I can't stop touching you." she moaned.

"Seems to be a trend." he said and kissed her down her neck.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly.

"I'll tell you later." he said picking her up and setting her down on the bed. He rolled her on her side and unzipped the dress and then pulled it off of her. He took her in and gave a moan. "Where have you been all my life?"

Celes giggled. "Hiding, which was just stupid." she said to him as he kissed up her body and came up and kissed her mouth. "No fair, Im naked and you still have pants on." she pouted.

Harry laughed and kissed her pouting lips. He worked his pants off and then kissed her again. "Better?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Much." she said and wiggled

Harry held her fast and groaned. "Stop wiggling." he demaneded.

For once, Celes listened to him. She sobered. "Are you going to take control, Harry Potter?" she asked him.

"Shut up, Celes." he growled and kissed her as he entered her. He moaned and began to thrust slowly into her.

Celes gave a shiver and watched Harry's eyes. She reached out to him and felt him in the connection and gasped. It was her Harry. She reached up and kissed him.

Harry felt her connect to him and moaned. He kissed her back and then kissed her down her neck and shoulder. He nipped at it lightly.

Celes moaned and arched her back rolling her hips into his thrusts. She could feel him nipping at her shoulders and she liked it. She felt possesed suddenly to reached down and suck on one of his nipple rings. She did and heard him moan.

Harry brought a hand up to one of her breasts and lightly squeezed the nipple and then kissed her thrusting into her a little faster.

Celes moaned and matched his thrusts. She bit her lip and watched him. "Harry… stop controlling yourself." she moaned.

Harry looked down at her and with those words he lost it. He reached down and kissed her neck and then sucked. He pulled back and kissed her up her chin and took her lips again and then sucked on the bottom on.

Celes moaned and pulled away then kissed him again and dove her tongue into his mouth and moaned when he sucked on it. What was he doing to her, all she had wanted to do since she had seen him was touch him. She moaned and quickened the pace of their lovemaking. She reached around him and grabbed his butt trying to get him closer.

Harry groaned and pulled away bringing her legs up to his hips and wrapping them around. He thrust deeper into her and grunted.

Celes gave a little scream and rested a hand on his chest. She did something shed never thought to do before, at least not with him. She trailed a hand down and touched her clit and moaned.

Harry felt like his whole body was humming. "Oh, God. Cel." he panted at her.

Celes' eyes flew open and she looked into his eyes. She moaned as they quickened the pace. She felt wild all of a sudden. She leaned up and Harry helped her to sit atop of him he was kneeling on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as her started to move her up and down quickly and hard on him. She started to scream out each moan and clung to him her head going down onto his shoulder and she bit his shoulder lightly.

Harry growled and pulled her head back from his shoulder with her hair and kissed her rather fiercely. He dove his tongue into her mouth and running his over her tongue ring. He felt himself getting closer to climax with each shrieking thrust.

Celes continued to thrust back onto him and shrek each time she did. She could feel her whole body responding to him and she loved it. She had missed her husband, and she never wanted to let him go again. She kissed him more fiercely and moaned as she drew closer to her climax. "H-Harry." she moaned.

"I know, I know. Me too, let it happen." he growled.

Celes let out a scream as she came just as Harry's roar of his own release filled the room. She shook agaisnt him and gave little screams into his ears and still shaking. "What did you do to me?" she gasped.

Harry laughed. "I'm _that_ good." he said cockly droppeing down on the bed sidways.

Celes turned automatically the way she always liked to and he spooned agaisnt her back and she sighed. "I missed you." she yawned.

"Are you tired? You Celes Diggory, the I can have sex for days and not feel a thing?" he laughed.

"I asked you what you did." she said softly as she drifted into a half sleep.

Harry just chuckled and nuzzled her neck. He was mid nuzzle when he saw something on the back of her neck. "Babe, did you get another tattoo?" he asked.

Celes looked at him over her shoulder. "No, why?" she asked still half asleep.

"You have a mark on the back of your neck." he said pushing her hair out of the way and looked at it closer. "Cel, this is… one of those dream marks like Damon used to leave isnt it?"

Celes rolled over and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked waking up a little.

"Theres a mark. We should go talk to Damon." he said softly.

Celes sighed. "Tomorrow okay?" she asked.

Harry looked at her for a minute and took in her yawning and droopy eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Okay, sounds good." he said and pulled her close to him. She fell asleep right away while he lay awake. He slipped out of the bed, worried about the mark on his wifes neck. He pulled a blanket around her and pulled on his pants and then walked out of the room and went and knocked on Damon's door. He would have gone to Ro but he had reached out to track her and found her otherwise occupied. A worry frown built in between his eyebrows as he waited for Damon to open the door. He knocked again.

"Yeah, yeah, damn it Im coming." came Damon's voice. When he opened the door he looked at Harry and Harry gave him a very stern look. "Er, whats up Daddi-o"

"I have a question for you." he said and pushed his way into the room.

"Okay, what about?" he asked.

"Celes has this mark on the back of her neck… er… it sort of looks like something like the marks you left on Ro…" he said watching Damon.

"The dream marks?" he asked.

"Er… yeah." he said.

"We should ask Mummy tomorrow." Damon suggested.

"Thats what Celes said too." he said frowing.

"Maybe you should listen to her." Damon said with a laugh. "Go, be with her. Worry tomorrow."

Harry looked at him. "When youre all big like this… its like youre an adult." he said waving his hand.

"Mum said this was better for being in a room alone, less questions." Damon shrugged.

"Fine, sleep." Harry said going to the door. He left the room and went back to his with Celes, she was still sleeping. He smiled pulled off his pants and crawled back into the bed and spooned behind her and lay away staring at the mark until he got drozy and finally nodded off.

Roman had been good until they were in the elevator alone. She then turned to Lee and jumped in his arms again. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him again. She felt so starved and needed him. There was a ding sound and Lee pulled away. An old couple entered the elevator and they smiled at them.

"Ro, butterfly," Lee breathed. "We need to calm down."

"I missed you." She moaned as she kissed down his neck and sucked on it. "I haven't seen you in a week, I'm pregnant, and I love you." She moaned. "I'm not going to calm down."

The elderly couple smiled over at them as they snuggled closer to each other.

"Butterfly, baby..." Lee tried again but she cut him off and kissed him again. He moaned as he kissed her back. "Bloody hell, woman." He moaned.

Roman giggled and kissed down his neck again. "Did you miss me?" She asked against his neck.

"Every damn day."

She moaned again, "I missed your voice and your accent." She told him. "Harry has the same accent and its sexy but there is just an undertone growl to yours that just makes me shiver."

He growled at her as he kissed her again. There was another dig and Lee adjust Roman. "About bloody time." He growled and left the elevator with Roman in his arms. He stumbled into the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

Roman ripped his shirt off Lee as dhe tried to get to his skin. They were alone now and she wanted him more than ever. She moaned as she felt his hands slide up her dress and grope at her ass. He moaned as he felt her panties. His fingers hooked onto the them and started to pull them down.

"God, I need you." He moaned as he abandoned her undergarment and pushed up her dress until it was off. The front of his knees hit the bed and pushed her off him.

She squealed as she fell onto the bed. She kicked off her flip flops and pushed her panties off as he made quick work of his own pants and shoes. She panted as she rubbed her legs together. "Lee, " she moaned.

Lee spread her legs and fell to his knees as he moaned. "Oh God."

"Lee no, I..." she squealed as she sat up and moaned when his mouth made contact with her core. Her head fell back and she rubbed the back of his head.

"What have you been eating, woman?" He growled into her as he swirled his tongue around her clit and then thrust is tongue in and out of her. "You taste sweeter that I remember." He moaned and lapped up her juices.

She rolled her hips into him and moaned louder. "Fruit," she squealed as she raised her hips higher and held him in place. "Right there!" She moaned and shook. When her growled into her she felt big burst of excitement bloom into her stomach and chest. She felt her nipples tighten and she fell back onto the bed. She arched her back and rolled her hips more.

Lee growled into her as he brought his thumb to her clit and slowly started to rub it. He felt her buck against him and he chuckled. He lapped up more of her juices. Suddenly she sat up and he felt her try to push him away. He growled as he hooked her arms under her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

"Lee!" She screamed as she bucked against him.

He growled again and suddenly she was vibrating under him and her juices splashed out of her. He covered her core with his mouth and drank from her as if she was life. He swirled his tongue one last time around her clit and then kissed up her body.

He rained kisses over her baby bump and then kissed further up. He kissed her neck as he settled between her legs. He enjoyed the feeling of her withering under him. He held her hips down and then thrust into her.

Roman screamed out another orgasm when she felt him enter her.

Lee gave a chuckle as he kissed her. "I think you really did miss me." He told her against her lips.

She moaned as she shivered and kissed him again. She ran her hands down his back and smiled up at him. "Oh, I did. I really did." She gasped as he started to pump inter hard and fast. She thrust back against him. She panted and moaned as she rolled onto her head. She felt so frantic with need. She heard Lee growl as he pumped faster. Roman screamed out her moans as she held him tighter.

Lee rolled over onto his back with her on top. He held her hips and piston into her her. He heard her screams get louder as she came again. When he had set eyes on her she looked so natural... so wild... so apart of the beauty of Hawaii. He growled as he sat and wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her bounce faster on him. He wanted her just as wild as she looked.

Roman didnt know how louder she could scream but she did. She felt a fourth orgasm take her over. She scratched at his back and bit his shoulder. She felt their magic intermingle with each other until he was surrounding her. Sweat rolled down their bodies.

Lee roared out his own orgasm as he held her tightly. He breathed heavily and fell back onto the bed pulling her down with him.

Roman panted as she laid on top of Lee still shivering. She moaned a little and listened to his heart beat. She gave a sigh as she finally rolled off him and laid on her back. She felt the baby kick and she smiled as she rubbed her belly. "That... was... insane..." she said horsley.

Lee nodded as he swallowed and gasped for air. "You... are... so... beautiful..."

They laid there until their breath became normal. Roman pressed her his hand to her belly as the baby kicked. "It started kicking today." She whispered.

Lee smiled as he rolled onto his side and looked down at her. He gave a frown as he looked at her shoulder. "What happened there?"

She smiled up at him. "Harry and I got really wild today."

He chuckled as he kissed it. "So what happened today? Why did you have Harry come to Hawaii."

Roman snuggled closer to him. "When I felt the baby kick I felt who the father was. It's you." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm so sorry."

She frowned up at him as she felt his guilt. "Why?" She asked him. "I want to have your baby."

"The last time we had sex before you were pregnant was when we were angry at one another. There was no love."

Roman cupped his cheek. "It was done in love. Just because we were angry with each don't mean we dont love each other. I love you Lee Jordan. I always will."

"I love you too." He kissed her and then kissed her belly. "Do you know the gender?"

"I can look but I was going to wait until we were all together. I want check Celes and then me, so we could celebrate together."

"Damon already checked Celes before we got here. Its a boy and its Harry's." He smiled.

"Oh," Roman gave a small smile. "I see..." she felt hurt that Celes didnt wait for her. She normally did that with all their babies, except for the ones when she didn't have her powers.

"Ro, are you okay?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him.

"Did you still want to wait or can we check to see the gender?"

Ro bit her lip as she looked up at him. She wanted to know but she didnt feel right not sharing about it. "Can we be surprised about this one?" She asked.

Lee kissed her belly then kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her again. "Okay, we can be surprised." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep. Roman woke around four in the morning with Lee playing with her hair. After another passionate rump she crawled out the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"Going to get Harry. We usually meditate at this time." She pulled on her dress and kissed Lee one last time. "We will be back in a couple of hours. Harry has a house for us to rent. When we get back I'll cook breakfast."

"That sounds nice." He told her.

"It will be Hawaiian style. You'll love it." She kissed him again then left. She stood outside Harry's and Celes' room. " _Koa, are you ready for our swim?_ " She asked him through their private link. She nudged him gently and sent him kisses on his neck.

Harry gave a little moan as he woke. He was still pressed agaisnt Celes' back. He looked down at her groggy and smiled. He kissed her temple and then got out of the bed kissed her again and then pulled on shorts from his bag and went over and opened the door. He grinned at Roman and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Morning, Ku'uipo." he whispered pushing her further out into the hall so he could close the door.

She smiled at him and walked down the hall a bit. "Sleep well?" She asked him.

He grabbed her hand and nodded. "I did." He said and then remembered the mark on Celes' neck. "Hey, uh after this you should spend some time with Celes… theres a mark on her neck I need you to look at but… I think maybe you two need to spend sometime… you've barely said two words to each other." he said and pulled her closer draping an arm over her shoulders.

Roman nodded as she thought back to what lee told her about the baby. She was hurt that she wasnt the one to check. That was her job and she gave it away to someone else... given it was Damon, but still. She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and leaned into him.

Harry ran his hands through her hair as they waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor. "You okay, Ku'uipo?" he asked her sensing the little shift like it was his own.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." She gave him a little smile. She stood on her toes and kissed Harry. "Just you and me now. Our time." She kissed him again. "Hey, do you think we can keep doing this?" I mean even when we go back home. It would be around noon though... so probably not since you will be at Hogwarts, huh?"

Harry smiled down at her as the elevator dinged and led her out into the open air lobby and took a deep breath of the air. It was still dark but not pitch black. "Roman, if we want to keep doing this we can, we will just ajust for our time frame back home. Maybe in the mornings before classes start you can come to the school… we could use that thing Celes got you christmas… or finally find the pool." he said with a laugh and he led her out to the beach.

She smiled up at him, "Really?" She nodded. "I would like that." She pulled on his hand so that they ran into the water.

Celes woke with a little moan and rolled over to find that Harry was gone, her heart fell a little and she sighed. She closed her eyes and reached out to find him with Roman and pulled back with another sigh. She sat up and looked around the room. She reached out and touched Lee and her eyes filled with tears. " _Chocolate bear? Are you up?"_ she asked.

Lee smiled. " _Yes, want to come over and visit for a bit?_ " He asked her.

Celes was already out of the bed and pulling on her dress. She walked out of the room and then stopped. " _Where are you?"_ she asked wiping her eyes.

Lee opened his door stepped out wearing pajama pants. He smiled at her then frowned. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked as he opened his arms to her.

Celes went into them and breathed him in sighing. "I missed you." she said hearing how dumb it sounded she blushed and pulled back and looked up at him. "I woke up alone." she said biting her lip.

"Is that all?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her into the room. "Roman and Harry just went to meditate. They will be back in a couple of hours." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into the bed. "Want to watch some t.v.?"

Celes laughed a little. "Sure, but Im not sure anything is on at what? Is it 4 in the morning?" she asked looking around for a clock.

"We will see." He turned it on and then handed her the remote as he spooned against her. "The baby is mine." He told her.

Celes sighed and muted the tv and rolled over and looked up at him with a smile. "Thats good, yeah?" she asked him and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, I'm happy that its mine. I'm just not happy how the baby was made."

Celes brought her hands up to his face and ran her hands over his eyebrows and nose. "Lee, you love Roman right?" she asked him softly and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, but it was wrong. I took her in anger. It should have been in love not in anger." He told her.

"But you _still_ loved her even if when that happened you were angry." Celes said. "That baby was still made in love. The reason you got so angry if _because_ you love her. You cant dwell on that. You'll never look at the child the way a father is suppose to if you're too busy feeling guilty about the way the baby was conceived." she said to him looking into eyes.

Lee nodded as he closed his eyes. "You are right." He sighed and smiled at her. "I'm gonna be a father again."

Celes smiled and kissed the corners of his mouth. "Yes you are." she said and then sat up. "I have something for you. I was going to do it at breakfast this morning… er… in Britain but I can do it here too."

"Okay," he said up with her. "What is it?"

Celes smiled and sat up a little straighter. She pressed her lips together and then opened her mouth and started singing the Romanian lullaby she had found and learned for him. She sang it to him in Romanian and then in the English translation. She smiled when she finished and watched his face for a reaction.

He gave her a sad smile. "That used to be one of the songs my Grand used to sing to me." He reached out and held her hand. "Thank you, Celes."

Celes brought his hand up and kissed his fingers. "You're welcome." she said and laid back down curling into him. She picked up the remote and unmuted the tv. "I missed getting to sing to you this morning, Im glad you liked it." she said and flipped through the stations and stopped on an old black and white sitcom.

He laid back down. He gave a little moan as he closed his eyes. Two more sitcoms came on before he heard the door open.

"Lee, I'm freezing." Roman called. "Come warm me up and we will..." she trailed off when she saw Celes laying in the bed with him. "Oh, never mind. You have company." She pulled out a dress from her bag. "When I'm done shower we are to meet Harry down in the lobby so we can check out and go to the house. I already woke Damon." She bit her lip and frowned at them. She was having a hard time dealing with her emotions. She felt upset to find Celes in the bed with Lee. She walked over to the bed and frowned down at Celes. She offered her hand to her.

Celes looked up at her and then took her hand and stood up. She looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "You want… me?" she asked.

Roman rolled her eyes as she spun her around and moved her hair from her neck. She waved a hand and the lamp turned on. "That fucker." She growled as she touched the mark.

Celes flinched away from her touch. "What? What is it?" she asked and reached back and touched the back of her neck. Her heart rate picked up and she felt a little panic settle in her stomach.

Roman moved her hand. "Its a dream mark." She told her. "This may sting a little." She I told her. She made a pattern and pulled the black mark off her as if it was a memory. She looked at the smokey line and read the memory. As she did so she crushed it in her and it vanished. "He used it on you while you were missing." She frowned as she muttered to herself.

Celes turned and looked a little shocked. "What does that mean?" she asked in a low voice.

Roman slowly paced the floor. "It means everything you remember was just a dream. Usually when one is hosting a dream is violent towards the other they leave a mark. In other instances it can also be a mark of... claim..." Roman growled as she marched over to Celes. "You're mine." She told her and kissed her. A large spark ignited and Roman moaned. She had forgotten. How could she have forgotten? The feel of Celes against her, the warmth of her skin and mouth, her scent of honey, and the softness of her body. She moaned as she dipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted more of her; all of it... God, she loved her!

Celes moaned and forgot herself as she returned the kiss. How had she ever been upset or annoyed with Roman. She trailed a hand up and cupped her breast through her wet cloth and moaned. "I missed you." She moaned. Her whole body hummed with desire.

"Oh God, so have I!" She gave a growl as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her. "Lee, we will be back." She said against Celes' lips and pulled Celes into the bathroom with her.

Lee gave a laugh. "Take all the time you need." He told them.

Celes yanked at her wet cloths and kissed her neck. "God, where have you been?" She moaned and finally worked the wet shirt off. She was in a sex haze and she liked it. "Ro..." She said and kissed her pressing a hand against her bare breast with a moan.

Roman moaned as she shivered. Her hot hands reminded her on how cold she was. She reached down and turned on the shower. She pulled at Celes' clothes until she was nude. "God, Celes." She moaned. "I need to touch you." She kissed her as she pulled her under the hot water. She shivered again. She kissed her chin down to her neck. She kissed her baby bump then went lower as she lowered to her knees. "Be careful, Cel-Bear." She told her as she pressed against the wall. "Grab the handle bars for support." She told her then she pressed her mouth to her core. She moaned as she tasted her. Her tongue swirled around her clit and then thrust into her.

Celes shivered and grabbed the support bars she dropped her head back and moaned loudly her voice echoing off the bathroom walls. She rolled her hips around and looked down at Roman and moaned even louder. "God, you are so hot when you do this." she moaned and gasped spreading her legs wider.

Roman growled against her as she sucked on her clit. She slipped two fingers into her and started to pump into her. She paused for a moment then thrust her tongue into her core again and rubbed her clit with a thumb. She moaned as she tasted her juices. She alternated with using her fingers and her tongue.

Celes started to shake. "Oh… jeezuz." she moaned and gave a little scream every time she pumped into her with her fingers. She buried her hands in Roman's hair and gripped her head and massaged her head. She bit her lip and gave a little gasp and rolled her hips again. "Aye, but if you don't drive me mad." she said her Scottish lilt ringing out around them, she leaned back against the back of the shower stall and gave another little scream.

Roman chuckled as she kissed up her body. She paid attention to her breast and pressed her body against Celes. She thrust her fingers into her as kissed her. She thrust hard and fast and moaned against her neck as she listened to her screams fill the room.

Celes continued to scream and lifted one of her legs to allow better access. She ran her hands down the front of Roman's body feeling all her curves and moaning out another scream she started to thrust her hips onto Roman's fingers. She felt her climax reaching for her but didn't want it to end yet. She reached down and pushed Roman's hands away. "Together." she gasped at her.

Roman groaned. "Cel, please." She moaned as she kissed her neck and gave a moan of her own.

Celes dropped her head back and then looked at her. She trailed a hand down to Roman's core and played with the piercing above it and kissed Roman deeply. "Roman, touch me." she whispered and dipped her fingers slowly into Roman's core.

Roman didn't need to be told twice. She moaned as she rocked her hips onto Celes' as she thrust her her own fingers into her. "Oh, God..." she moaned louder.

Celes gave her own moans and thrusted her own hips. She bit her lip and then kissed Roman. "Oh God." she said and started saying it over and over, with each 'Oh God' she got higher in pitch and sound. She was screaming it out by the time she felt her climax reaching out to her again. "Roman… Ro… Oh God." she screamed out looking at her.

Roman screamed out her own moans as she kissed Celes' neck. She felt her own climax reach for her and she nodded to Celes. "Yes!" She screamed and shook. She pressed her mouth to Celes' as they both screamed their orgasms into each other's mouths. Roman slipped her tongue into Celes' mouth and played with her tongue ring. She moaned as she pressed closer to her.

Celes moaned and kept kissing her and kept working her fingers in and out of Roman. She pulled back and looked at her. "I want more." she growled at her and dipped down and kissed her neck and shoulder and then back up and went the other way. "More." she moaned. "Please."

Roman turned off the water as took Celes' hand and helped her out the shower. She pulled her into the room and found it empty. She pushed her onto the bed and smiled down at her. "More you will get." She told her as she climbed onto the bed on the opposite direction of Celes. She slipped between her legs and pressed her clit against hers. She moaned and shivered. "Oh God, I just may come with this." She moaned.

Celes hissed in pleasure and rolled her hips. "Every time." she moaned and reached out to connect with Roman. She felt the power and arousal and love pulse through her and moaned loudly she reached up and ran her hands down Roman's body. "Oh God!" she screamed a little and rolled her hips again.

Roman chuckled as she bit her lower lip. She looked down at Celes and smiled. She pressed hard against her and rocked her hips against her. She mound loudly as excitement bloomed into her stomach. It didnt take long for her to start rocking faster. She threw her head back as she pressed against her and rotated her hips in circles. "Oh... God..."

Whatever Roman was doing was driving Celes into madness, she grabbed Roman's hips and kept rolling her own faster and as hard as she could manage. She screamed with every roll and circle of their hips bringing them together. She loved Roman so much in that moment its all she saw. She was blinded by her desire and passion. She was only thinking of her and how much she wanted her all the time. Her eyes filled with tears as the climax that had been hiding tingled up her spine. She felt her heart swell and closed her eyes as tears fell down the side of her face. "I love you." she moaned loudly.

Roman sent her magic out wiped at her tears. She felt the desire and love Celes was projecting and she moaned louder. She felt Celes' orgasm tingle at her own back. "Wait for me..." she moaned. "Please..." she didnt know what she was asking. But she knew it was more than physical. "I love you... but wait for me..." she rocked her hips faster as she closed her eyes. And took in the pleasure of what their bodies were doing. She the the feel of it. She moaned louder as she felt her juices starting to mix with Celes'. Her moans grew louder in pitch as she shivered.

Celes moaned and nodded. "I'll wait for you for thousands of years if I have to. As long as youre always mine." she moaned and rocked against her still listening to her moans and adding her own to the mix. She ran her hands up and down Roman's body again and felt more tears fall down the side of her face. Her whole body tingled with desire and passion and she felt like the world was shaking.

Roman screamed out her climax along with Celes. She shook as she fell over onto the bed so that they made an 'L' shape. She moaned as she held Celes' leg and shook more.

Celes gasped for breath as she rubbed Roman's thigh. She was a little dizzy from the exertion and lack of food but so completely satisfied in that moment. She looked at her and gave a little gasping laugh. "Well, Hi." she panted.

"Hi back." She laughed. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She wanted to stay like she was in that moment. Just intertwined with Celes, not knowing when she started or where she ended.

Celes kept rubbing her thigh as her body came down from its high. "I missed you." Celes whispered and sniffed with a smile. "A lot more than I thought I did."

She moane. "I did too. I missed you all on the second day of being here. I wanted you and Lee to be here then. Harry said that we can stay here until August." She looked up at Celes. "Would you like that? Being here with us?"

Celes nodded. "I'd like that very much." she said and her thoughts turned to their responsibilities back home. " _Lee, you need to tell your Aunt where you are… and invite her out I think… and could you send an owl to Draco so he doesn't worry?"_ Celes sent to him and smiled down at Roman. "I want to stay here as long as we can, something about this place just… makes me feel… more alive." she wiggled a little.

She moaned and giggled. "It feels like home." She sighed. "I know my home is with you guys in Britain but... I just belong here. I can feel it."

Celes smiled at her. "Home… Home is where your heart is, and you are all here so home is here right now. But you're right… it feels like home here." she whispered. "Yesterday I got a good fright though, Dai wandered off. I hate it when he does that." she said and sat up on her elbows with a smile.

Roman smiled. "He is basically grown. He can do what he wants... just as long he isnt hurting anyone." She sighed then groaned when her stomach growled. "Food is essential right now." She sat up and smacked Celes on her bare backside. "Get up."

Celes giggled and got off the bed and grabbed the post as vertigo hit. "Oh yes, food is good. Can I wear one of your dresses? All of mine are in the bags in mine and Harry's room." she said as she began to steady out a bit.

"Yes." She told her as she she up and push out a red one. She waljed over to Celes and slipped it over her head. She dressed her then went back to the bathroom and picked up the dress she was going to wear. After dressing she wrung out her t-shirt and placed it in a towl and into her bag. "Ready?"

Celes was pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun and nodded when she secured it. It felt good to have her heavy hair off her neck. It they were going to stay here until August she may have to cut her hair again. She smiled and offered her hand to Roman. "Lets go Baby Girl." she said and pulled her close and kissed her.

Roman kissed her as she picked up her bag. They walked down to the lobby and found the boys sitting, talking to each other. "Ready and needing food." She told them.

Harry stood and gave them a grin he walked over and kissed Roman and then Celes. "Lets go to the house, then we can go from there. If you need something now though I got you fruit." he said nodding to the bowl on the table.

Celes dropped Roman's hand and her mouth watering went over to the table and grabbed a chunk of pineapple and bit into it and moaned. "Oh God, this is the best fruit I've ever had." she said and looked at Lee. "Did you take care of those things?" she asked with a smile.

"Already took care of that after you to disappeared into the shower." He told her. He gave her a kiss then took Romans back from back and kissed her. "The fruit is good. You had me wild last night with your taste because of it."

Roman chuckled as she kissed him back. "Come on, we be to get to the house and find out why we need."

Celes watched them and smiled but felt a stab of something else and turned away from them to smile at Damon. "Hi baby, how are you today?" she asked him and ran her fingertips over his cheek unconsciously then pulled back and stepped closer to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Stop spoiling him, Cel. You already gave him…" he oofed when Celes elbowed him in the ribs.

Celes gave a little laugh and started off before anyone asked her anything.

Roman watch her carefully then looked down at Damon. He looked distracted as he looked around. "Come on, D." She waved. "Koa, did you pack my navel ring?" She asked as she took Damon's hand and followed Harry with Lee close behind.

"I was going to ask where it went but I was a little distracted." Lee mused.

"Of course I did, you can put it back in after you're done being pregnant like you said." Harry said coming up beside her and kissing her temple.

Celes turned as they walked up and smiled. "Doesn't it smell great here?" she asked with a little sigh and spun in a little circle and giggled.

Roman smiled at her. She reached into one of the flowers and plucked a white flower. She placed it behind Celes' left ear. "So do you." She whispered suggestively.

Celes shivered and felt her body heat up and kissed Roman. "Youre going to get me arrested you keep doing stuff like that." she said agaisnt her lips with a giggle and pulled away and started humming "Ill be seeing you" waiting for Harry to tell them what to do.

Harry smiled at the two of them and shook his head. "Alright, lets go." he said and walked forward and grabbed Celes and Roman's hands.

Celes giggled and jumped a little excited and watched Lee go grab Ro's hand. She reached out her hand to Damon. "Hold mine." she said to him with a smile, he was distracted again. Damon took her hand and Harry led them all to a secluded spot and they apparated to a large house on the beach. Celes let out a little squeal and b lined past the house to the beach behind it. She ran to the water and put her feet in and sighed with a smile.

"Be careful!" Roman called out. "Go with her." She said in general as she walked into the house. She waved a hand and a notepad and pencil appeared. She hummed to herself as she started to make a list of groceries they needed to buy.

Harry walked into the house and smiled at Roman. "You want help?" he asked her and come up behind her and kissed her shoulder with a moan. He ran his hands down her arms and then stood up again.

Celes stood in the water on the beach not very far into the surf so that it came up around her knees. She brushed hair out of her face as it blew into it and smiled, the water was warm and wonderful.

Lee smiled as he watched Celes. He laughed as he ran towards her, scooped her up and swung her around. He dipped her so the water grabbed at her hair. He set her down and the splashed her.

Celes gave an indignant shrek and splashed him back and then dove at him trying to throw him off balance so he fell into the water. "Are you trying to get me back for spraying you in the face, Lee?" she giggled.

Lee laughed as he pulled her down into the wave so that they were both soaked. "Now we are even."

Celes giggled up at him and kissed him. "Fine." she said and giggled against his lips. "Lets go inside." she said and looked around. "Where's Dai?"

Damon jump out of the water next to her and growled. "I'm a shark!" He declared. He took in a deep breath and ducked under the water and swam around her.

"Right there." Lee laughed.

Celes giggled as she watched Damon swim around her and shook her head. She grabbed for him and pulled him up out of the water and hugged him. "I will hug you into submission, you little shark." she said and tightened her grip on him.

"Hey, you dont hug sharks. You're supposed to run." He laughed.

"You're more like a guppy." Lee teased.

Celes laughed. "But I cant help it, you're so cute." she said and kept hugging him to her.

Daman snapped his teeth at her a couple of times. "Sharks aren't cute either."

Celes gave another laugh and kissed his cheek and set him down. "Then I guess youre not a very good shark." she said and started to wade towards the shoreline. She was about halfway when she stopped dead and reached up to the back of her neck as if remembering all that had gone down before she and Roman had… gotten distracted. Her hands started to shake.

"Hey," Lee said as he bumped into her. He caught her before she fell over. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he adjusted Damon in his arms.

Celes looked up at him and Damon. "He… he didn't _really_ touch me… but… I've been so angry at myself. I thought it was real, I could _feel_ every bruise… when… when you found me I was beaten… I… How did he do that? He has such power." she said shaking and backing up a little closing her eyes and she stumbled on something and nearly went down again.

Damon jumped out of Lee's arms and caught Celes. "Its quite easy to do." He told her. He helped Celes onto the beach and sat her down. "Its how I marked Ro." He told her with shame.

Celes looped her arms around Damon. "I know, Dai." she said and rocked a little. "It was different when you did it, you were like a small child acting out, he was looking to attack us." she said and kissed his temple her shock fading again. "I have a lot to make up for though, I was really mean to Harry throughout this whole ordeal and now that I know this it just makes me feel worse." she said as Lee came up and sat down with them.

"It was probably what he wanted." Lee told her. "He probably wanted you alone."

Celes scowled. "I _am not_ going to be his Saving Grace too." she snarled and let go of Damon. "I already fill that position for Dai and Venenlope. Nope, no more. He can save himself or die for all I care. Bastard." she grumbled out the last bit and kicking some sand and then stood and started for the house again leaving the boys in her dust.

"Why does she have to be _her_ Saving Grace too?" Damon grumbled.

Lee sighed. "Come on, lets go dry off."

Roman hopped out the house with her list. "We are going shopping." She told them. "We will be back and I will cook."

Celes' mood got worse and she scowled. "Yeah, you can cook and I can stand aside like a blaggard and make poofy noises." Celes mumbled walking into the house without saying goodbye to them. She looked around and grabbed her bag and went up to the second level to claim a room and peeled off the dress she wore and went into the bathroom to shower.

Harry looked a little surprised but still headed with Roman to the car.

Roman grumbled to herself as she got behind the wheel. "Always have something to grumble about. Why can't she be happy for more than five minutes? " she snapped as she buckled her seatbelt.

Harry looked at Roman and buckled his own seatbelt. "Shes been through alot, and to be fair shes only meditated once since you told her she needed to." Harry pointed out.

Roman rolled down the window and called Damon. After a few minutes he came down. "While we are gone she needs to meditate."

"Yes ma'am." He salute and ran back inside.

Roman nodded as she rolled up the window. "She may have gone through a lot but I feel she is snapping at me. You may take so much but I will not." She said as she pulled out the drive.

Harry gave her a dark look. "I actually didn't take it, and I nearly lost her. Be careful with that." he said softly.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine." She wrinkled her nose and tried to push it away away she could seem to do so. There was just something that was urking the hell out of her. "I think I'm just hungry."

Harry gave a laugh. "You both tend to get snippy when you're hungry." he said and reached out and touched her thigh and then rested his hand there.

She gave a pout. "No I don't." She rubbed his hand that was on her thigh and shivered.

Harry laughed and leaned over and kissed her neck. "I love you more for that." he said and moaned against her neck. "You are so intoxicating."

Roman smiled and shivered again. "So I have been told." She made rubbing his hand erotic by using two fingers to make one of his thrust between her two.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes. "You keep that up, we will have to stop so I can have you in the backseat again." he said and opened his eyes looking at her.

She bit her lower lip and thought about it. She wanted to but decided against it. "Maybe next time. When everyone isn't waiting on food."

Harry laughed and kissed her neck again and then pulled away from her lacing his fingers with hers and sighing. He looked at her. "Are you okay? Happy Lee's here?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes... I don't know what came over me... I love you and really enjoy your company but I just needed him." She frowned. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. I need you too. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you, especially now."

"What do you mean, especially now?" he asked her watching her.

"We are partners, right? If I didn't have you I would have probably pushed everyone away. Koa, you make me laugh and lighten my mood. You help me not to take things too serious."

Harry reached over and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "Yes we are partners, I'm not going anywhere, Ku'uipo. Never. I'm always going to be by your side. I promise you that." he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him as she pulled into a parking space and turned to him. "I do want to apologize for cutting our time short. I do wish he had more time with each other. Maybe next time, hopefully I won't be pregnant and so needy." She gave him a half smile as she looked down at her hands.

Harry smiled. "We can still steal away, even with Celes and Lee here." he said seductively. "And we still have our mornings together."

She smiled at him. "We are still watching the house too." She leaned over and kissed him. "Love you, Koa." She whispered.

"And I love you, Ku'uipo. Lets get some food so maybe you and Celes and stop biting each others heads off…" he said and kissed her again.

She giggled and got out the car and started their shopping. By the end of it she was feeling pretty good. She even bought some baking stuff for Celes if she felt like baking. On the way home she bounced in her seat as she ate mango slices.

Harry watched her and smiled. "You know, before this is over we should get the family out here for a few days." he said with a smile. "Im sure you miss the hell out of our brood as much as I do."

"That would be nice. Especially since Lark and Nick will be going to school at Hogwarts." She licked the juice off her lips as she sucked on a slice.

Harry nodded and moaned as he watched her. "Stop that." he said with a laugh. "I'll send an owl to Molly, maybe we can have them out in May." he said.

"That would be great. And what am I doing? It never fails, every time I eat you are telling me to stop."

Harry gave a little growl as juice fell down her chin and leaned over he licked it off. "Every time you lick you god damn lips I just want to lick them for you." he said and pulled away so she could concentrate on the road.

She groaned. "You cant keep doing that. We arent on our time. We have other people to think of and I cant pull over and allow you to have your way."

Harry groaned and laughed a little. "Later then, we can sneak off to the beach. Blankets, food, starlight." he said as they came to the last turn before they were back to the house.

"That sounds nice." She told him as she pulled up to the house.

Celes came up from the beach just as they got back and grinned and waved, she felt better after meditating with Damon, and cutting off her hair which had pretty much given Lee a heart attack. She bounced over to the car and opened Harry's door and ducked her head in and kissed him. "Hey, baby, what's shakin?" she said and grinned at Roman too and then left them in the car to go change.

"Well she seems better, and she cut her hair again." Harry sighed.

Roman frowned as she looked out the car. She had mixed feelings about that. She understood why she did it but she always loved her hair. "Why does she keep doing that? " she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

Harry gave her a little smile. He reached out and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Because Celes finds spontaneity in the little things she can control." he said and kissed her. "Itll grow back." he said and kissed her eyes.

"This is stupid. I always get upset when she cuts it. You know there are times I think she she it to urk me. Why don't she ever talk to me about it? "

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't talk to anyone about it. Hell she got her tongue pierced and then concealed it from me for an entire two days before I even knew she had it. Celes just makes decisions about herself… on her own… and when its important she talks to us… but in her mind, hair… isnt." he said with a shrug. "Come on lets go inside so we can feed the masses and find something to do." he kissed her and got out of the car gathering the bags of groceries and waiting for Roman.

Roman took a few deep breaths to calm herself then got out the car. "What should we do today? "

Harry smiled as they walked into the house. "Lets ask Celes and Lee and kind of plan from there, Damon may want to do something too…" he shrugged trailing off when they walked into the kitchen Celes was snogging Lee. Harry shook his head with a smile. "It didn't take you long to change."

"I cheated and used magic." Celes said, she was wearing short shorts and a flowy sheer green tank top with a swim suit top in a darker green under it the outfit left very little the imagination. Her now short hair was styled and flat and half of it fell over her face. She kissed Lee one more time before going over and kissing Harry and then Roman. She took a few of the bags and set them on the counter with a smile. "So… what are we eating?" she asked Roman.

"I was going to make some rice, fried eggs, spam if you want, and fresh fruit. A true Hawaiian breakfast."

Celes grinned. "That sounds yummy, baby girl, need some help?" she asked and watched Harry walk over to the counter and put the rest of the bags there. She playfully smacked his butt and then giggled.

Harry gave a mock indignant look but laughed and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. They moaned as they kissed and Harry stepped back first with a shake of his head. "Eat first, then extracurriculares." he said. "But I have a date with Ro tonight, so anything until then."

Celes gave a little frown but nodded.

"How about you about about and have some fun and II'll send Damon when breakfast is 're. The 're is going to take the longest anyways." Roman said as she shooed them out the kitchen.

Celes frowned deeper and shook her head. "Guess she doesn't need me, does she?" she whispered.

Harry took her hand and sat with her on the couch. "What is going on with you two?"

"I don't know, we seem fine. I've been snippy with everyone lately." she shrugged and kissed him but didn't feel like fooling around anymore. As a matter of fact she felt a little angry. She blew out a sigh and leaned on Harry's shoulder closing her eyes and trying to find her peace.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"A little upset, I'm sure you read." she said and winced for snapping at him. "Sorry."

"Dont be, I didn't read it out of your mind. Blocks and all that." he said and just held her while they waited for Roman to cook.

Celes kept her eyes shut until she heard someone walk into the living room and opened her eyes. She smiled up at Damon and felt immense relief when she saw him for some reason. "Hey, Dai, you figure out what was bugging you?" she asked.

"Bugging me? I'm good nothing going on here." He smiled. "Hey daddy-o guess what I did?" He said as he led over the couch arm and kicked his legs like a little kid."

Harry looked at him. "What did you do?" he asked him.

"I taught the kids to wrestle. So when you see the kids later you will have to really defend yourself." He smiled.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Lee is so right you are a little brat." he laughed.

Celes gave a nervous laugh and stood. "Im going to go… help in the kitchen." she said. "You two have man talk time." she said and rushed off.

Harry watched her go. "Huh, I guess she doesn't want to talk wrestling." he said with a shrug.

Celes cursed at herself as she walked back into the kitchen and found Roman and Lee in a tight embrace in front of a frying pan. She shook her head and cleared her throat. She had walked out of one room because she had jumped to conclusions only to walk into another filled with the very conclusion she had jumped to in it. "Can I help? Please. Harry and Dai are talking about wrestling."

"Uh," Roman looked around. "There really isnt much to do. The fruit is already cut, the rice is cooking and we are frying the spam until the rice is done. Then we will do the eggs. Do you want to bake something? I bought you some baking stuff I thought you might like." She said as she pulled out of Lee's arms.

Celes nodded with a little smile. "I could use the distraction, thank you for thinking of me." she said softly and went over and started pulling out things to make a cake. Simple, lemon cake with whipped vanilla frosting. She set to work and started to hum a celtic tune in her head and do a little subtle jig to it.

"I always think of you." Roman whispered as she flipped the spam.

"Have you tried this juice?" Lee asked drinking a glass of guys juice.

"Hey! Thats mine." Roman told him and shook her head. "I should have bought more."

Celes smiled at them and then shook her head. "No, here, let me try but you're going to have to hold it to my lips. I have yuck all over my hands from putting this frosting together." she said wiggling her fingers at him to show him.

Lee smiled, "I guess you snooze you loose." He teased as he Dr more of it. "Mmm, good juice."

"Lee stop teasing her let her have some." Roman chuckled.

Celes smiled. "Yeah, or Ill start singing the mating song again and this time it'll be out loud." she said and she started to hum the dirty little song she had sang in his head the other night.

He growled at her and then pressed the glass to her lip. He let her drink some then drank the rest. "Good, huh?"

Celes gave a grin and nodded. "Very!" she said and smacked her lips together and then went back to humming the song anyways as she started making the cake.

"Minx!" He hissed.

"Celes stop teasing him. He let you have some." Roman scolded lightly as she smiled and shook her head.

Celes pouted and stopped humming. "That doesn't ever stop you from teasing him, why should it stop me?" she asked as she added eggs to the batter.

She shrugged, "cause he'll most likely drink all my juice." She chuckled. She gave a frown, "Stop that." She told the baby when it kicked a little too hard.

Celes gave a little growl. "Fine." she said softly and finished the cake batter and pulled a greased pan to her and pour it in. She flipped around to the oven which she had preheated and slid the cake in and then stepped back and dipped her finger into the frosting and then licked it off her finger and sighed. She was feeling a little upset again but she controlled it with a few deep breaths.

Roman groaned. "I said stop. Geeze, I'll feed you soon."

Celes frowned at her. "I did stop, I just had a little frosting." she said to Roman confused.

Roman looked up at her and laughed. "Not you, sweetie. I was talking to the baby. Its kicking hard." She rubbed her little belly as she turned off the Spam and then check the rice.

Celes laughed. "Oh! Sorry." she said blushing. "Do you know the sex yet?" she asked excitedly bouncing on her toes.

Roman grew a little stiff but smiled. "No, I'm going to keep it a surprise."

Celes noticed her stiffen and was a little confused but smiled back. "Oh thats fun! I had Dai help me figure out the sex of this little guy. I was sad, needed a pick me up and Dai was happy to help." she said. "I hope you have a boy, we need more boys. I love boys!" she said and rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Yeah I know." She grumbled. She looked down at her hands and hated that she felt cheated. Damon had done the check. "It should have been me." She said under her breath. She took a few deep breaths. "So you never said what you wanted to do today."

Celes frowned at her and took a few of her own deep breaths. " _Did I do something wrong?"_ she asked in their connection and smiled. "I dont know, I want to see everything!"

Roman eyes fired up. "No, apparently you didnt." She snapped at her. She grabbed a bowl filled it with fruit and walked out the kitchen. "The rice will be done when the cooker dings. You guys can fry your own damn eggs." She snapped at everyone else and walked out the house.

Celes stood in stunned silence her hand still resting on her belly. Her anger flared. " _What the fuck was that?"_ she snapped at her and went over to the spam grabbed a few pieces put them on a plate and stormed up the stairs. She didn't do anything wrong, or she did. Her eyes filled with tears as she went into her room and then slammed the door she paced the floor growling and eating the spam a little at a time.

" _If you can't figure it out then don't talk to me."_ Roman snapped back and broke connection.

Celes gave a little strangled scream and threw her plate it shattered against the wall and she sat down in the middle of the room angry tears running down her face. When she heard someone outside of the door she used her magic to lock it. "Leave me alone." she yelled.

"Cel, baby, open the door. Its just me." Harry's voice came.

"Go away, please. Let me calm down okay? I dont want to bite your head off okay?" she asked.

"I could just apparate in." he said.

"Don't, please. Ill be out soon." she sniffed and dropped her head down.

"Alright, well I'll be right outside then." he said and she heard him sink down to the floor.

Celes continued to cry and try to figure out what she had done wrong when she heard a tiny pop and looked up. There was Damon, she put her finger to her lips and crawled over into his full sized lap and cried holding onto him she kept whispering in their connection asking him what she could have done but he didn't respond he just let her cry it out.

After she finished crying she looked up at him and got the urge to kiss him and pressed her lips together. She cupped his cheek and smiled. "You have to go…" she whispered to him and fresh tears came to her eyes as she said it.

Damon left her and she sighed knowing she needed to stop with Damon. She crawled into the bed built a body pillow out of two of the pillows and then fell into a restless sleep.

Celes woke with a yelp and sat up looking around, she was still alone in the room. She unlocked the door and rushed out she saw Harry sleeping outside the door and sighed and then rushed on. She _needed_ to find Roman she felt like a person possessed. She searched the whole first level with no sign of her she frantically searched.

" _Roman, please! Baby girl!"_ She sent out panicing. Something felt wrong, her dream has scared her to the core. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't find her. She stepped outside of the house. "Roman!" She yelled as loudly as she could. She sniffed and searched for her.

The dream was terrible, far worse than Kama taking her, it was of her being destroyed and Kama being destroyed and the prophecy coming true. She shook as she looked around again. " _Roman please!"_ She said dropping to her knees.

Roman apparated in front of her dripping wet. She had a worried look. "What's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"You died, I couldn't save you. I just needed to see you." She said and reached out and touched her face. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I died?" She sighed. "I am not dying. I'm right here." She pulled Celes up to her feet and walked her inside.

"I... Know" Celes said defensively. "I just had a bad dream it freaked me out. I'm sorry." She said with a sigh.

Roman walked her into the kitchen and kitchen her at the table. "You seem to be having a lot of dreams dreams me and Kama." She bit her lower lip and taste the salt from the ocean. She spooked rice into a bowl, added butter and sugar to it. In another bowl she spooned fru in it. "I kind of regret that you know about him and me. It upsets you a lot." She set the bowl of rice in front of celes and sat on the opposite end eating the fruit.

Celes sighed. "Wouldn't you be upset if the person you cared most about in the world was being terrorized by a guy who is, according to everything you've read, destined to be destroyed by him?" She asked.

"Yes, but the difference between us is that I try to figure a way to get to him first. No reason to lose sleep over it in the mean time. Besides, he isn't even here. You are in Hawaii and you need to enjoy it. Worry about the here and now. Not what might happen. My mom once told me you can't keep one foot on yesterday and another foot onto tomorrow or you will piss today away."

Celes sighed and glared at her rice. "I get what you're saying. But I can't stop my dreams. They happen, they freak me out... I think it's how I cope. It's not like I go to sleep thinking oh I'm going to have a bad dream." She sighed again and looked at Roman. "I'm sorry for whatever I did okay?" She said and got up. "I need to go check on Harry, he's asleep outside my door and I want to make sure he's okay." She said making to go.

"How can you be sorry for something you don't even know what you did? Did you even think..." she sighed. "Never mind. Go check on Koa."

Celes frowned. "I'm sorry because whatever I did hurt you... You didn't start getting upset until I started..." She trailed off as in dawned on her why Roman was upset. "Damon told me the sex of the baby." She whispered. "You wanted to do that... And I... Ruined it." She said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I just... When I woke up and Lee was packing to come here I got really sad and Dai he was comforting me so... I asked him to help."

"Yeah... guess waking up and finding out you are going to Hawaii can make someone sad... that wasn't his job. Its mine. I _alw_ ays check the gender. The only other times I have not was either we were together or if I didn't have my powers. He was only to make sure you were meditating, not check the gender."

Celes gave her a pained look and walked over to her. "I wasn't… sad because I was coming to Hawaii. And truth be told, I was a little scared to face Harry. And as for the Dai thing, I wont ask him to help me with that again… I just had an extreme desire to know. Im sorry." Celes said and she kissed her lightly on the lips.

Roman sighed and nodded. "Go check on Koa. He's probably worried about you." She told her as she carried her bowl to the sink. "Take your rice too."

Celes was going to say no but decided it was best to just take it. She went over and picked up the still warm bowl of rice. She held it and started at Roman for a few more minutes. She turned a little annoyed and headed up the stairs to find Harry still sleeping in front of her door. She kneeled down and nudged his shoulder. "Harry Potter." she sighed.

He opened his eyes slowly and then a lazy smile grew on his lips. "You came out." he said reaching out to touch her cheek.

Celes nodded. "Come on, you look like you're going to pass out again." she said standing. He stood and followed her into the room. She got him laying on the bed then crawled into it next to him and curled into his side. She traced little circles on his chest and reached up and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"For?" he asked with a yawn.

"Not letting you in, I should have." she whispered.

"Thats alright." Harry said sleepily.

"Its not, I need to stop pushing you out when Im mad or scared." she said to him.

Harry looked down at her with tired eyes. "Celes, I… would really like it if you did stop doing that… but it seems to be your process."

Celes scowled. "It shouldn't be." she said.

Harry gave a tired laugh and hugged her closer. "Youre right, but you are what you are." he shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "Im going to take a little nap, I'm exhausted." he said and yawned again.

"Why does Roman call you Koa?" she asked him curiously, but Harry was already asleep. She sighed and snuggled against him. She was a bundle of emotion and she couldn't seem to control it, and right now the one sticking out was jealousy of Roman.

Roman glared out the window. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong. She was so angry. It seems like no seems what she did there was no pleasing Celes. She was happy one moment and snapped at her the next. It was like the sight of her just pissed Celes off. She couldn't be with Lee because she would snap, she couldn't spend time with Harry because she would get annoyed, then she clung to Damon every chance she got. When they were away from each other then she would call out to her and like some fucking loyal dog she would go to her. She was tired of it. She had enough and she refused to be isolated from everyone else because she was trying to make Celes happy. She deserved to be happy too!

Roman pulled out food she planned to make for dinner. Then she went to her room and changed into dry clothes. She went back into the kitchen and turned on some hawaiian music as she started to cook.

"What ya doing?" Lee asked.

"Going to make dinner." She smiled.

"I can cook dinner." He told her.

"Oh, no. You can sit there and watch. But no cooking for you today." She told him.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered.

She paused as she looked up at him. "I love you too." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I don't cook all the time and I want to make something special for you guys. Is that okay?"

He smiled at her. "Then let me help. I want to learn so that I can make something hawaiian for you."

"You already do." She said as she rubbed her baby bump. All my kissed around half hawaiian." She winked at him.

he laughed. "Besides babies."

"Okay, well we are going to make teriyaki pineapple chicken, use the leftover rice for fried rice, and we have sweet rolls." She told him.

"Well, let get started." He said as they got started.

For the next few weeks things didn't seem to improve, Celes kept meditating with Damon everyday and she spent a lot of time with Harry. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him. She wanted him all the time. It was the same for Roman when they actually did touch. But that had only happened once more since the hotel. Like they were possessed. She didn't see much of Lee at all, he seemed to want to spend time with Roman and she didn't protest even though she felt like she should. Celes walked on eggshells. Her mood improved a little everyday, but every time she got a little snippy Roman would withdraw into herself.

Another thing that had started bugging Celes so much was the fact that if Harry had nothing to do he would seek out Roman, not herself. It seemed like thats all anyone wanted to Celes was Roman. Of course they were in Hawaii because of Roman, why not?

It was late afternoon and Celes was laying lazily in bed with Harry reading a book while he hummed one of his own songs to her when she rolled over and looked up at him. "We should go do something tonight." she declared to him setting her book down and taking off her glasses.

"I can't tonight, I'm taking Roman out." Harry said with a smile. "But tomorrow." he said touching her cheek.

Celes flinched from his touch and got off the bed. She turned to him. "Youre _always_ taking Roman out, can't you just blow her off and spend time with me?" she said sounding whiney.

Harry got up and walked over to her. "Celes, I told her I would and Im not going to cancel on her…" he said.

"Oh you can finish that phrase, you're not going to cancel on for me. Right I get it." she huffed and stalked out of their room.

"Now thats not what I said or what I meant." Harry said following her.

"Im sure, you know what. Take her out, have a grand old time forgetting about me." she snapped and walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Lee and Roman and gave an agitated little growl. She yanked open the fridge and grabbed out something to eat and then slammed the fridge shut and stormed back out of the kitchen.

"Celes, what is wrong?" Harry demanded grabbing her arm roughly stopping her.

"Nothing, clearly!" she practically shouted. "Everything's just peachy!" she snapped and yanked away from him only to stumble. He reached out automatically and caught her.

"Be careful." he said to her.

"You be careful, why don't you go find your precious Roman. At least then you don't have to worry about her falling all over herself, because surprise, surprise she's less klutzy too." she snapped going to head out of the room again.

"Ro, dont." Lee whispered as he pulled on her arm.

Roman stood in the kitchen and debated whether to intervene or not. She was tired of it. For weeks Celes had snapped at her and she had taken it and stored it. She had kept her distanced and spent time with Lee showing him around the island. When Harry had seeked her out they had talked most of the time. They played but it was innocent fun. The only time they were sexual was when they had their dates. It was starting to drive her crazy because although she had told herself she would not be controlled by Celes she was still allowing her to do so.

Celes headed for the stairs again and passed the kitchen. She tossed a glance at Roman. "Well, looks like you win. Hes all yours." she snapped and continued on.

Roman pulled away from Lee. "You know if you stop acting like a whiny little bitch maybe you would actually have some real fun." She snapped at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Celes whirled around her eyes big and angry and very dark. She walked back down the stairs then advanced Roman back a few feet. "This coming from the woman who just _had_ to have Lee not but a few weeks ago." she growled in her face.

"At least _I_ know what I want and go after it." She hissed.

"Aye, you go after it you say? No you don't, it gets handed to you. Those two," she said motioning in their directions. "They fall all over themselves to please ya. You tell them to jump and they ask you how high. I _always_ get left behind. And you don't see it cause you're too busy having your fun with either of them. Harry is _my_ husband, but he just… chooses you over me every time." Celes yelled in her face, her accent thick and almost hard to understand.

"He dont choose me _you_ _mak_ e him choose me. If you had more self-confidence maybe you would have them jumping for you too. But no, you rather play a victim of no one wants me. You are almost as stiff and stuck up like Hermione. You need to stop using me as a shield and a fucking excuse and do something for your own self." Roman told her with a cold calm to her voice.

Celes flinched but gave a humorless laugh to cover it. "Come now, Roman, we both know the only one who _make_ anyone do what they want is you." she said pressing down hard on that button. "I have _never_ been wanted, I have low self esteem because I had a horrible mother… and while I try to overcome what she did to me its not that easy. You step all over me and you dont even know it. You think Im using you as a shield. You want to know what I want? I want for Harry and Lee to look at me the way they look at you. Like you're the only thing they think about in this god damn world. And Harry did this before everything happened to me. So dont stand there and preach to me about excuses." she growled and went to go past her to get out of the house.

Roman laughed. "You can't even see how good you got it, do you? You are so caught up in your own little pity party that you can't see they look at you as they look at me. I even watch you. You want to know why you felt so desirable when I dressed you up? Its because it pleased you more to know you were the only girl in the relationship. It would make you feel even better if I had a dick then you would have three men chasing after you. You are too busy blaming you mother for what she did that you can't even see you are acting like her. If I wasn't the one holding your hand you would never had the courage to talk to Harry. Just like how your mother didn't have the courage to fight for the love she had with your father. If you want to know who is stepping all over who, its you stepping all over me. You can't even see I would walk through fire for you, kill for you, make myself into a man to make you feel desirable, but none of it is enough for you. No, it never was, never will be. As long as I am a woman you will never be happy. You know, I figured it out. You do want me gone. Its why you keep having dreams of Kama taking me or killing me. Maybe its best I did leave."

Celes' entire body started to shake. "You can't leave…" she whispered. She was done for… her fire was gone. She couldn't think past Roman's last words. "Why would you say that? Why would you say something like that? God!" she said raising her hands up and then bringing them back down. "You know what, you _liked_ it so much go ahead and go to him. Break all our hearts. Im done." Celes snapped at her.

"What did I like, Celes?" She asked dangerously.

Celes stepped a little closer to her. "You liked it when he touched you." she growled her whole body pulsing with anger and power.

Roman's anger spiked and her power filled the room. She did the one thing she thought she would never do. She smacked Celes so hard her nose started to bleed. "How dare you!" She shouted. "I pimped myself off for you! You wanted that shit of an extension so bad you were upset for weeks! You begged me to save her and when I couldn't do it I gave you the best I could and you couldn't even appreciate what it cost me!" The room grew cold with her anger.

Celes came back and smacked her hard across the face. "You stupid girl, You stupid selfish little girl. I never asked you to do that! There are other ways. Jesus Christ Roman, what were you thinking?" she raged at her pushing her power out and feeling it swirl around her like an aura.

"I WAS THINKING OF YOU!" She screamed at her. "Why cant you see I would do anything for you? You say jump and I say how high. I allowed you to have Lee before me! I broke the ice for you and Harry! I suffered with my emotions for you. Everything I do is for you! I gave up Lohiau for you!" Her voice grew with power her eyes changed to a red tint. "I died for you! Why can't you see I love you more than my life?" The room heated up hotly as if they were in a volcano. "I took care of you when you were little. I made you smile when you were sad. I shared your joy. I cried with you. I killed those who hurt you. And yet you are still ungrateful."

Celes stopped, she froze as she felt the sudden urge to kiss Roman. She walked forward and growled and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her fiercely and suddenly all she had said, the way she had been acting hit her hard and she gasped and stumbled back her eyes full of tears. "I… I… I… didn't … " she looked at her and wiped her nose. "I didnt… Im grateful." she whispered. She wasn't upset anymore, she was terrified. She shook looking at her.

Roman growled as she started to walk pass her, she paused as she stood next to her. "I love you, Hi'iaka, but if you ever say that I enjoy Kamapua'a touching me I will make you feel how filthy I felt. Maybe then you will understand my pain." She walked out the house and apperated.

Celes stood in silence, too stunned to speak. She cried, she closed her eyes and sank to the floor. What had she done? Her eyes shot open when she realized what Roman had called her and she stood up and staggered to the door. Harry stepped forward to hold her up. "No, we have to find her… she… called me…" she said and blindly walked out of the house. Curse not being able to feel her. She closed her eyes and reached out for her. She didn't know what else to do. She kept reaching for her and falling short of touching her. God what had she done? After an hour she sat down on the porch and watched the beach for any sign of her. She started to cry again and leaned her head back on the house. She wanted to curl up and never come back, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Celes got up and walked back into the house limply. She looked around seeing no color, she felt lost and incomplete. If she could just see Roman again, and tell her she didn't mean it and she'd spend every single day of the rest of her life and all the lives to follow making it up to her… she stopped in the living room and looked at Lee and Harry. Her tears were gone, she couldn't cry anymore, all she could do now was feel the painful throb of her heart. She looked at both of them and crossed her arms over her middle. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She didn't give them a chance to respond. She walked out the back of the house and apparated away to the only place she could think about going that she knew of in the Islands, the beach where Lee and Roman got married. It was secluded and no one would find her here unless they wanted to. She sat down in front of a palm tree and watched the ocean trying to find the peace she needed to move forward and fix this.

Roman had apperated somewhere on the Big Island. It was close to the volcano. She looked around and then screamed. She screamed out her anger. She screamed out her pain. She screamed out her hurt. She screamed out her humiliation. She screamed out her everything. She collapsed onto her knees and sobbed. How could someone you loved so much could hurt you so bad? She had wanted everyone one together. She wanted everyone happy. She had felt so alive being on the islands now she just felt pain and dead. Her heart felt broken. She knew she still had Lee and Harry but she would never feel complete without Celes.

Roman brought her knees to her chest as she shifted her position. The heat from the volcano wrapped its warm arms around her and comforted her. She wanted to go back, she needed to go back but she couldn't go back. She had felt Lee's and Harry's anger. There was just too much negative emotions there and she needed to get away. Now that she was alone she felt weak and tired her eyes drooped and she shook her head. She slowly stood up she waved her hand and a small hut was built. She growled to herself as she focused on the shield that protected her dreams. It finally formed and she walked into the small hut. She cloaked it from people and animals, with the last of her power. She knew it Harry or Lee didn't find her she wouldn't have her powers to get back home and she didn't have her wand to help her either. She gave a tired sigh as she rolled onto her side and fell asleep, still feeling the warmth of the heat holding her in an embrace.

Celes sat on the beach for she didn't know how long she had been sitting on the beach before she got up and tried to apparate back. But it wasn't working. She cursed and opened her connection to Harry. " _Can you come get me?"_ she asked timidly.

" _Where are you?"_ he asked her, sounding mechanical.

" _The beach Roman and Lee got married on."_ she whispered back.

Harry popped in front of her and grabbed her arm and popped them back to the house living room. He stepped away from Celes and glared down at her. "You need to leave." he said to her.

Celes flinched and looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. Im sick of you doing this to one or all of us. Im sorry that you dont feel like youre good enough or whatever it is that drives you to hurt the people you love, but I'm not going to have it anymore. So leave, for a while. Get yourself right." he said to her and Celes could see the pain in his eyes as he said every word. Celes dared to look at Lee and stepped back a little with a gasp.

"I contacted Alan." He told her. He was still angry with her and hurt. "You are going to stay with him instead of Molly and Arthur. They give too much sense of security. Alan will protect you and make sure you are taken care of but he is also going to put you to work."

Celes stared at them, they were treating her like a teenager needing to be punished. She gave a little nod and left them and headed straight to Damon's room. She walked in without knocking and found him big and half naked. She raked her gaze over him and then looked in his eyes. "Take me to Roman, before I can't fix what I've done." she said to him.

Damon pulled on a shirt and closed his eyes. He had to concentrate harder than normal to find her. For a moment he panicked but then he caught a fitness of her power. He gave Celes an easy smile and laced his fingers with hers. He apperated them in front of a small hut.

"She's in there?" Celes asked him gripping his hand tighter.

"Yep. She's sleeping though, so you have a good chance." He told her.

Celes nodded and then reached up and kissed him. She didn't think she just did it and it was over before it even began. "Thank you, Dai." she said to him.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

Celes dropped his hand and smiled at him. "Stay here." she said and walked into the little hut to find Roman asleep on a little cot. Her eyes filled with tears as she kneeled down beside her and brushed back some of her hair. "Baby girl, wake up." she said softly.

Roman gave a little sigh as she rolled over to her other side.

Celes brushed a tear off her cheek and pulled on Roman's shoulder a little. "Roman, baby please wake up for me." she said to her and sniffed.

She frowned as her eyes opened and she looked up at Celes with unfocused eyes. "Celes," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Celes sniffed. "Because I was a total asshole to you." she whispered to her.

Roman sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned at the weakness she felt. "Yes and you were also acting like a bitch too. And not the good kind." She whispered.

"That too, and insensitive… and I said all these things I didn't even mean… I… I don't know what happened. I got so angry, so angry and I shouldn't have been." she said to her. "I want to make it right though, I want fix it. Even if I have to spend everyday of the the rest of my life trying to figure out how."

"I..." Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I love you, Celes. I would do anything for you but you hurt me. I try my best to help you and give you what you want. Its why I feel guilty sometimes for spending time with Harry. It's taking time from you. You seem to need them more than I do. If it were up to me I would become isolated from all of you. I like being on my own. I dont ask them to find me. I give them as much they are willing to give me, but I feel like I need to give you more attention because you need it. Do you know Harry asks nothing of me? We can be perfectly content laughing and telling jokes to each other. Lee, the only thing he asks of me is to lean on him more. That is all they ask of me. But to you I am some super hero you need. I don't mind but... I just... I just feel like you don't ask me to be me."

Celes sat back and wiped her eyes and nose. "Youre right, I don't. I dont ask you to just be you for the sake of being you. I do _need_ all of you a hell of alot more than any of you need me. I'm insecure and I'm stupid. I think too much and I say things without meaning them. Im a mess, a huge hot mess. And you know what, I stopped thinking about what you wanted. I bet you were upset when I cut my hair again weren't you? I didn't even think that I should ask you. I don't think very far beyond what I want do I?" she asked her tears drying. She pulled her shirt off feeling warm.

Roman sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I understand why you did but... yeah I was upset. I love your hair. I also tell you that. When we were in school it was always long. Now that we are out... you just do things."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm broken. But you help everyday by not giving up on me. I don't know what possessed me to say all those horrible things to you. I don't even mean any of them. I'm as much of a jump how high person as the boys are when it comes to you. Youre my world, I love you more than I care to admit sometimes. Ive known you since I was a small child and I've loved you that long too. I want to start thinking of you instead of myself. I _want_ to be better and what you deserve." she said and bit her lip wiping a little sweat off her forehead.

"I need time... I love you and I want to try again but I need time. I need time to calm down more and I need time to pick up my pieces." She gave a little sob as she realized how hurt she really was.

Celes crawled forward and pulled Roman into her arms and rocked her. "Come back to the house at least. I wont be there for much longer, Harry is sending me away with your dad for a while. Dai is outside. He can take us back, okay?" she said softly.

Roman nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Okay." She sniffed.

Celes got up and offered her hand waiting for Roman. When they stepped out of the little hut Celes' world did a flip and she swayed on her feet for a minute. She groped for the doorway of the hut to hold herself up. She took a deep breath as she felt another presence swirl around her. She looked at Roman. "Pele." she whispered.

She nodded still crying and sniffing. "She is protecting me right now."

Celes dropped Roman's hand. "We keep repeating this same argument. Ages, and ages. We fight over the same thing, the same person. We have to stop." Celes said and she felt her whole world spin again. She went to step forward but fell into blackness instead.

Damon caught Celes just in time. He picked her up in his arms then he held Roman's hand. "You ready?"

She wiped her eyes and looked over to Celes to make sure she was okay then nodded. Damon apperated them into the living room. "Lay her on the couch." She instructed him.

He nodded and laid her down. "Ro." Lee pulled her into his arms. "I was so worried about you. When we couldn't find you..." he pulled back and then kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Harry ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "Don't do that again." he said softly, with no force behind his words.

She sniffed again and nodded. She looked over to Celes and wiped at more tears. "She said that you were sending her away."

"She needs time to reflect on what she did, Ro. No matter what you say she needs to leave for a little while... just a couple of days." Lee told her.

Harry nodded looking over at Celes. "She cant keep hurting us, so she needs to get herself right. Then she can come back." he said.

Celes gave a little moan and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the living room of the house and pushed herself up and had another dizzy spell and moaned grabbing her middle.

Damon sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Can I go with her?" He asked.

Roman looked up and Harry and Lee then back at Damon. "Its their decision. This is out of my hands." She told him. Then she walked to her room before her need to beg Harry and Lee to keep her became too strong.

Harry looked down at Damon and then nodded. "You can make sure she keeps meditating, I guess." he said.

Celes warmed in Damon's arms but didn't lean into them. She just looked after Roman and then back to Lee and Harry's angry and hurt eyes. She ducked her head and looked at her hands.

Lee went to the door when there was a knock. He gave a polite smile to Alan and let him in. "Thank you for coming."

"Its no problem at all." He walked into the living room and gave a little smile. "Harry," he greeted. He looked at Celes and nodded. "Cel," he greeted with a polite smile and sad eyes. "Ready?"

Celes looked up and nodded. She stood up and Damon stood next to her. "I always leave when it gets hard." She whispered.

Harry looked down at her with hurt eyes. "You're not leavening this time you're going."

Celes looked at him. "Same difference." She shrugged and then held her head higher and started towards the door alone.

Alan nodded to them both. "I'll take care of her." He told Harry.

When they aperated Lee looked over at Harry. "You really didnt have to do that, mate. I could have taken Ro to a different island until things cooled." Lee whispered as he looked down at his hands. "I mean, I understand why but I could have separated them by just going somewhere else. You and Celes could have had time to work on it."

Harry sighed. "I've already forgiven her mate, but she needs time to work things out. So I'm stepping away from it and her going is better. Roman needs us right now." He said to Lee and sat down dropping his head into his hands.

Lee sighed too. He sat on a chair across from Harry. Tears gathered in his own eyes. "Why would she say all those things? I mean, I love her too and would do anything for her. Is my love for her not enough?"

Harry looked up at him. "Celes told me about that whole deal with you and her and Roman… she told me how terrible she felt for years… and I think when she got upset today all those feelings she has about it cropped up. She knows how much you love her, and she knows its enough, mate. Shes just having a hard time." Harry laughed humorlessly. "There I go, making excuses for her." he said rolling his eyes and wiping at one of his cheeks.

Lee rubbed his face and stood up. "Yeah, maybe." He gave another sigh. "I'm gonna cook." He told him.

Harry nodded. "Im going to…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Go for a swim" he said and headed that way.

Celes stayed away for three weeks, for the first week she didn't do anything. She just stayed locked away in a room while Dai and Alan tried to persuade her to come out. By the second week away though Celes started to meditate with Dai everyday. She felt better little by little and still hadn't figured out what was going on with her. She didn't think of Roman and get angry, she hadn't since she had kissed her at the end of their argument, when she thought of Roman she felt pain. The whole time she was gone she fought the urge to reach out to them at night. She had asked Dai to sleep in the bed with her, it was the only thing she had asked for the entire time she was gone. She Did what he wanted to most days. They hadn't left the islands either, they were on a smaller one that Celes hadn't caught the name of. She would spend time out on the beach in front of the little house and meditate with Dai… and she spent most of her time thinking. She regretted every foul word she had said to Roman and about the boys. She wanted to fix it but had to fix her first.

It was the end of the third week and she and Dai were meditating when she noticed he was distracted again. She looked up into his eyes, he had pretty much stayed full sized the whole time too. "Dai, baby, tell me whats bothering you." she said to him softly touching his cheek lightly.

Damon frowned as he looked at Celes then sighed. "I... I feel a pull. I feel like I should find something or someone but... I dont know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Celes nodded. "Well… maybe we should go see what it is." she suggested.

"You think so? What if its bad?" He asked.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Then Ill protect you." she said.

He laughed. "With what magic?" He teased. He just to his feet and then pulled her to her feet. "Lets check it out." He wrapped his arms arms her and apperated them to where he was feeling the pull. He looked around the house and frowned. "An old house?"

Celes looked around the dusty house and shrugged. "Maybe we could look…" she stopped and her heart gave a little leap. "Venelope?" she asked stepping out to the woman who had appeared in the hall.

"Mama." she whispered.

Celes opened her eyes and Venelope was in them in seconds. She stroked her hair and rocked her a little and looked up at Damon. "You felt Venelope?"

"No." He denied as he pushed his way between them and pulled onto Venelope's hair. "She must have been calling for help or something."

Celes gave him a little smile. "And only you heard it, Dai?" she asked him.

Venelope shoved him a little. "Don't pull my hair." she gave a little pout.

Damon gave a mean smile and pulled on her hair again. "Why?"

Celes watched them and her smile grew a little. "You… want her." she said feeling a pang of jealousy as she said it.

Venelope smacked his hand and then reached out and pulled his hair with a little squeal.

Damon frowned at Celes then at Venelope. "I dont want her. She wants you. I just want her to stop wanting you." He looked over at Venelope and pulled more on her hair. "Weirdo." He hissed.

Venelope pushed him again a little harder. "Jerk." she said back.

Celes actually laughed. "Dai, you're acting like a school boy who has a crush." she laughed shaking her head. "The both of you are."

"I'm not the one with the weird name. Venny. And I don't have a crush on her. I have one on you. You even said." He told her.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "I also said it wasn't something I could do for you. But… now that I know about this… you can explore that part of love with Venelope." she insisted.

"Venelope, that is my name not Venny." Venelope muttered to him nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Venny. Venny. Venny. Venny. Venny." He said over and over. He smiled when she glared at him.

"Dai, stop picking on her and listen to me." Celes said getting his attention again. "Venelope go sit down." She turned to Damon and took his arms with her hands and looked up at him. "You're teasing her… thats… like flirting… sort of… You should explore this with her. Not me. She provides the opportunity for you to that I can't give you." she said to him.

Damon frowned at her. "No. She is not my Saving Grace and I am not exploring that with her. Only with you. If we tell mum, daddy lee, and daddio they will understand. Mum can make them understand. She did the same when you were all arguing about me."

Celes gave him a pained look. "Dai, I already told Ro, she doesnt think its a good idea. She thinks you'll just get hurt because I'm already tied to three people… I can't give you all you need… I can't give you all my attention all the time like how this works." she said softly.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I will not explore this type of love." He told her.

Celes sighed. "Damn it, Dai! Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn? You're as bad as Roman! You need to explore it, you need to know all types of love. Love is going to save you." she insisted stepping forward and grabbing his arms.

"Nope, I'm good without it." He told her. "Subject now closed. You can visit with her or we can leave, your choice."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes counting to ten silently. When she was done she looked up at him. "Stubborn little shit." she said and touched his cheek lovingly. "I will break you." she said softly. She frowned and stepped away from him. She needed to talk to Roman about this but she wasn't sure if she should go back. So she closed her eyes and reached out to her. " _Ro…"_ she asked timidly.

Roman gave her a nudged her to leave her know she was listening.

" _Dai and I found Venelope… and uh he was pulled to her. You know how he's been… crushing on me? Well I think he might have a crush on her too… and I thought… he could explore it with her… maybe. But he won't have it. Stubborn little shit."_ she said to her.

" _What the fuck are you two doing there?_ " Roman snapped at her. " _Thats Kama's home he locked her there. Get out of there!_ "

Celes' eyes widened and her heart rate picked up. "Dai… we have to leave. Im…" she took deep breaths or tried to but her whole body was starting to shake.

"What happened?" Venelope asked.

"His… house." Celes gasped out.

Damon quickly held Celes. "We'll visit later." He told Venelope then apparated them back to Alan's home.

Celes pulled away from Damon and stumbled a little and sat herself down and tried to catch her breath. She was starting to wheeze out her breaths as the panic attack kicked into overdrive on her. She pressed her hand to her heart and tried desperately to gain control. "His… house… I was in his house." she gasped out as tears filled her eyes.

Damon wasn't too sure want to do so he did the thing he would have liked for her to do if he was upset and she was to calm him down. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Celes was so caught off guard that her panic stopped in its tracks and she kissed him back. Her whole body relaxed and she found herself moaning. She pulled away and looked at him in shock. "How did you know that would work?" she asked.

He looked into her blue eyes. "Because when you had kissed me before nothing in the world seemed to matter and rooms melt away." He told her.

Celes stared back at him in wonder. "You have more than just a crush." she whispered touching her lips. "What is happening?" she asked, the question was more aimed at herself than Damon.

He shrugged, "It just happens."

Celes nodded and licked her lips she closed her eyes and pressed them together. She was falling for someone she had viewed as her own child not even two months ago. She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Im going to the special hell. I can feel it." she said with a little mad sounding laugh.

"Just as long I get to go with you." He told her as he placed his head on her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

It had been three weeks since Roman and Celes had their fight and Celes was sent away. Roman was feeling a little better but there were days she would just burst into tears. However, the boys still didn't leave her alone. Every morning Harry took her out to swim so he could mediate. Lee cooked breakfast, they planned their day by spending time with her. They would watch movies, tv, went out to the beach, or walked around. They made sure she ate and got plenty of rest through. Roman hadn't heard from Celes but she was missing her... she was missing everything about her. It had been difficult not to reach out to her but the boys made sure to keep her attention. When she wanted to talk she talked but she still kept to herself, scared to open to them. Scared that if she did open up and allowed herself to have fun, laugh, and joke with them, or show affection to them, it would get back to Celes and she would be upset and jealous. Even in the middle of all this she still wanted to please her and not make her feel left out.

Roman woke from her nap one day with her stomach growling angrily at her and the baby kicking. She looked around the living room and found it empty. She smelt food being cook and her mouth watered. The first thing she want was her fruit and then real food. She walked into the kitchen and found Lee cooking. He had gotten really good at cooking the Hawaiian food.

"Good evening, butterfly." He greeted.

Harry gave her a smile. "Nap well?" He asked.

"Yes." she told him. She eyed them suspiciously. She felt their emotions and knew they were up to something. "What are you two planning?" She asked.

Lee made a thoughtful face. "I'm not planning anything. Harry, are you planning something?" He asked playfully as he smiled and continued to cook.

Harry passed her a bowl of fruit and winked at her. He shooed her out the kitchen and made sure she was sitting on the couch comfortably.

Roman's frown deepened. "Harry, I can feel that you guys are planning something. Now, what is it?"

Harry just shook his head and smiled. "Don't you worry about that." he said with another wink.

she frowned at him as she bit into a pineapple and licked her lips. "But... oh never mind... you guys are just going to do whatever it is no matter what I, aren't you?"

Harry gave her a grin and nodded. "Of course we are, Ku'uipo." he said as Lee walked in with a plate full of food. "Mate, music…" he said trailing off as Lee handed the plate to Roman.

"Music?" She asked as her mind went instantly to the gutter. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no." She told them as she tried to stand up. "I am not going to sit here and watch you two. Especially if Celes isn't here."

Harry laughed at her thought and looked down at her. "This isn't for Celes, its for you. Now stop having dirty thoughts and watch." he turned to Lee as he pulled off his shirt and smiled. "Ready?"

"Oh no. No, no." Roman said again.

Lee laughed as he cupped her face and kissed her. "You need to allow yourself to have fun and be teased without worry of what we think or what Celes thinks. If it were one of us and you and Celes danced for us we wouldn't worry what the other thought. So sit down and just enjoy. Or I will tie you up and make you watch."

Harry gave a little nod and raked a hot look over her body at that thought then started the song. "These Islands." began to float through the living room and he and Lee started the dance in sync and slowly just as the song moved. Harry watched Roman while they danced for her and smiled. As the song progressed on Harry let his muscle memory take over and he started to flow deeper into the song and dance. He closed his eyes and just let it flow.

Lee danced along then he paused and stepped away and just watched Harry with a frown. He pointed at him with his thumb.

Roman just watched with her mouth open. She was shocked and aroused. But shocked.

Harry finished out the song and when he stopped he was breathing hard but felt good. He looked over at Lee. "What happened?" he asked confused as to why he wasn't dancing anymore.

"You see him?" Lee asked. "Can't dance ballroom, hip-hop, or just plain slow dancing until I taught him but he can hula."

Roman laughed.

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "I uh… don't know when I learned it." he said with a shrug. "I just knew how." he said and ran his hands through his hair and shook some sweat droplets out of it.

"It was good…" Roman told him. "It was really good, like you have been doing it all your life." She gave a little laugh then she really laughed. "You did damn well and Lee…" she shook her head as she continued to laugh. "Well there is room for improvement." she teased.

"You little…" Lee growled as he walked over to her.

ROman squealed as she hopped up and ran towards Harry. "You did good too, Lee." She quickly told him and hit behind Harry.

Harry laughed and crossed his arms standing a little taller to look bigger. "Thats right, I rocked that!" he said still laughing.

"Yes you did." Roman teased. "But it finally looks like Lee found his match."

"Get over here, you." Lee growled as he chased her around Harry.

Roman laughed again and ran around Harry. "But you did good."

Harry laughed and reached out as Roman passed in front of him and yanked her to him. "You little nymph." he said to her and shook his head kissing her forehead.

"Good, you have her." Lee said as he started to tickle her.

Roman squealed as she tried to get away. "This… isn't fair!" she laughed.

Harry laughed. "No one ever said that we had to be fair in our teasing." he said and started to tickle her himself.

Roman screamed as she really tried to get away. "CHEATERS!" she screamed and finally got away from them. "I'm pregnant!" she told them. "There is leniency here!" She told them as she tried to keep a good amount of distance away from them. " _And_ I still need to eat."

Harry laughed and grabbed his shirt. "We should probably let her do at least that before we attack her, there will be one very unhappy…" he stopped and looked at both of them and then just smiled.

"Pulling the pregnant card." lee grumbled.

Roman smiled at them but knew why Harry trailed off. She didn't say anything she just sat down and picked up her plate and started to eat. It did feel better to laugh again and to be teased. She hoped that one day they would both do the same for Celes… maybe not the exact same dance routine but give her a show and tease her too. After she was done eating she curled up on the couch between them watching tv. It was then that Celes contacted her. She quickly shot to her feet when she heard where they were. "We need to… we need to go." Roman told them in a panic. "Celes found Venelope, she is with Damon but she found the house."

Harry frowned. "That may not be a good idea Ro, you told her to get out didnt you?" he asked.

"Yeah," She told him and frowned when neither one of the boys made a move to leave. "Why aren't you guys getting up. We need to check on her." She told them.

"You said Damon was with her, yeah?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah… Harry…"

"Then Im sure shes fine." Harry said and winced a little.

"Harry is right." Lee told her. "She is fine just as long as Damon is with her." He pulled her down onto the couch and held her.

"But… you guys, this isn't right." She told him.

"The moment she cries wolf you run to her. For once let her come to you." Lee told her.

Harry nodded. "Yes, when Celes is ready… I guess." he said and shrugged. He felt bad about it but knew it was necessary.

Roman didn't like this, not one bit. She needed to go find Celes and make sure she was okay. Or at least try to go see her. She frowned as she looked up at them and then tried to get up. She knew she could apperate to Celes but she would need Damon to bring her back.

Celes stood out in front of the house with Damon's arms around her looking up at it. She crossed her arms and shivered a little as he stomach did another flip flop. She looked at Damon with a little smile. "No talking about what happened, this isn't about me." she said to him and touched his cheek. She walked to the door and opened it and stepped into the house her heart racing with every step she took. She walked into the living room and gave a little wave. "Hi." she said softly.

Harry turned to her in complete shock of seeing her. "How did you…" he trailed off and looked at Roman and Lee.

"Damon." Lee said.

Roman had been about to get up to try and look for her but now she was just sitting there. They were right she looked fine, she was okay, nothing looked wrong with her. She gave a little wave to her.

Celes ventured a small smile. "How are you?" she whispered.

"I'm…" she cleared her throat. "Doing better."

"Thats good." Celes said and smiled around at the boys too. "And you two?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Lee nodded.

"Nice weather we are having." she said with a little laugh to cover her nerves.

"It helps that we are in Hawaii where it just gets rain and sunshine." Lee told her.

Celes blushed a little. "Uh yeah." she said and looked back at Roman. "Are you really okay?" she asked her.

Roman nodded. She wanted to run to her and hug her or make her come over but Lee had held her in her spot. This wasn't about her running to her every time she saw her. It was about Celes doing the talking. Roman had forgiven her, it was something she knew she would always do, just like Harry had forgiven her. No, this was now about Celes telling them what she had learned and how she was going to help change it.

Celes stood for a few more minutes and then she looked at all of them. "So, I'm an asshole." she started. "Somewhere along the way I became this self centered person, I don't know when it happened, or how, but I did. I lost control over myself, and I hate not having control, it pisses me off, which is why I was so mad." she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not the point, anyways. I didnt mean what I said when I was… fighting with Roman. I didn't… I know you all love me… the same as much. There isnt room for insecurities like that in this." she gestured to the three of them. "So Ive decided something, no more selfish bitch face Celes. Im going to go back to Celes from school. The one who takes care of Roman, makes sure she eats, gets up on time. Tends her when she's feeling particularly stressed. She does all this stuff to make me comfortable and happy Its like I forgot that I'm suppose to do the same back." she looked around at all of them and stopped on Lee. "I don't expect forgiveness over night, honestly I don't think I should ever be forgiven for this but this isn't about me." she shrugged.

Harry looked at her from where he was standing almost protectively in front of Roman and wrestled with the idea of going to her or not. He decided to not but said; "You are an asshole, but I still love you."

Lee nodded, "I second that." he told her. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Next time I leave with Ro and you won't see her for a year."

Roman gave a gasp and frowned up at him. "Lee…"

"No. I mean it." Lee told her.

Celes nodded and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I hope it doesn't come to that, I attribute Roman with saving me more times than I can count. She says I'm the Saving Grace but the truth is, she saved me." she said with a little shrug, she felt tears spill out of her eyes as she said that part.

"Thats not true… I…" Roman bit her lip as she slowly stood up. "Oh, for God's sake, enough of this!" she said as she pushed both Lee and Harry out the way. She went to Celes and hugged her. She sniffed as she held her tighter. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much." She pulled back and cupped her face. "I still love you. I'm feeling a little better and they are helping me realize things but I love you." she pulled her back into a tight hug.

Celes sniffed. "I love you too." she whispered and looked at the boys. "And they'd better have been helping you, or I'll kick both their asses." she said with only half the amount of force she had intended. "Never, ever again am I going to do what I did to you. Never." she said and closed her eyes breathing her in. She smelled like fruit and Roman.

Lee sighed, "Come sit down, you two." he told them.

Harry nodded moving to make space for them to get to the couch.

Celes turned a little and smiled at Damon. "You should go upstairs, Dai. I'll be up later okay?" she said to him.

He nodded and walked up to his stairs. "Have you eaten, yet?" Lee asked Celes.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "I can get myself something though, its okay." she said to him.

Harry came over and touched her cheek. "Have you at least been eating while you were gone?"

Celes nodded. "Dai and Alan made me."

"Good," Lee told her as he disappeared to the kitchen, he came back with a plate and handed it to you. "Eat now."

Celes looked down at the plate and then smiled timidly up at Lee. "Thank you." she whispered and went over to the couch and sat down and started to eat slowly.

Harry sat down in a chair close by so that Roman could sit on the couch with Celes if she wanted.

Roman sat next to her as Lee sat on the armrest of the the couch. "We were watching a movie." She smiled at Harry and Lee. "More of a chick-flick,"

Celes looked at both the boys and then back at Roman. "Okay, what one?" she asked, deciding to save the sleeping situation for later.

"Beaches…" Roman trailed off as she realized what she had picked. "Uh, yeah." She leaned back as she rubbed her baby bump. "Let's restart it."

Lee have a little groan but did as was requested.

Harry gave a groan of his own and shook his head. "I dont know if i can sit through the first apart a second time."

Celes gave a little laugh. "I always cry when I watch this one. I'm a fan of 'The Notebook' though. Maybe that one next if we are up for it… or whatever you want." Celes said grinning at Roman.

"I like that one too. I always cry at the end." She smiled at Harry, "It's not that bad. It's the endings that usually get to you." She told him and went back to watching the movie. She sang to the songs as she bumped Celes with her shoulder.

Harry watched the girls in silence and didn't really pay attention to the movie. He didn't know why but he was waiting for something explosive to happen again.

Celes watched the movie and relaxed with every minute that she watched the movie with Roman sitting next to her. By the end she was in tears as per usual for this movie and she sniffed glaring at the screen. "Stupid movie." she grumbled with a watery laugh.

Roman sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "We may fight and be selfish or self centered at times but we always pull through. We love each other and we will fight to stay with each other." Roman said not looking at anyone put at the screen.

Celes reached out and turned Roman's head to look at her. "I will fight for us, until the day I die." she whispered. "Youre my always and forever." she said. "And you're the mine." she looked around at them. "All of you are."

Harry's resolve to be stoic yet forgiving was cracking. He stood, "I'm going to go for a swim." he said to them with a smile. "Ill be back." he said striding out of the room.

"You girls said the Notebook, right?" Lee asked as he took out the DVD and placed it into the player. He sat in a recliner close by. He wasn't willing to leave Roman alone with Celes just yet. He needed just a little more time.

Celes watched Harry go and then looked at Lee and then at Roman. She hugged her and then stood. "I have to pee, I'll be right back." she said and dashed out of the room and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and took a few deep breaths and then sat down and went and then got up and washed her hands that had started to shake again. She splashed water on her face. She knew this was going to be hard. She frowned at her face in the mirror and then stood back up dried her hands and face and left the bathroom and headed back to her perch on the couch.

Roman held her hand as they watched the movie. More than halfway through the movie Harry had returned from his swim. Roman had vaguely remembered seeing him come in as she started to fall asleep. When she had drifted to sleep her head had rested onto Celes' shoulder.

Celes was wide awake with the feeling of Roman on her shoulder. She didn't move, afraid to ruin it. She watched the movie and fought not to cry as she sat there. She wasn't going to victimize herself by crying. This was good, tiny victory, it didn't merit crying. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed.

Harry watched the movie feeling how tense the room was. He turned and almost said something to Celes but changed his mind.

Lee looked over and rolled his eyes. He got up and got a napkin. He came back and handed it to her. "Stop biting your bloody lip. If you are going to cry then just cry." he told her.

Celes pushed the napkin against her bloody lip to clean it and then healed it without a thought. She felt tears run down her cheeks but didn't say anything.

When the movie was over Lee turned off the movie. He looked over to Roman, Celes, and Harry. He noticed how Harry was trying to keep his distance from Celes. They had talked and he know that Harry had forgiven her but at the same time he was like Lee. He didn't want to get hurt nor did he want Roman to get hurt again. He sighed. "Harry, why don't you and Ro spend the night together." he told him.

Harry looked at Lee in surprise for a minute but didn't ask any questions. He went over and picked up Roman and gave Celes one last look before he walked out of the living room with Roman.

Celes sat stark straight and put her hands under her legs to hide that they had started shaking again. Her heart was beating so fast it was almost all she could hear.

Lee got up and then sat in front of her on the coffee table so that she was looking at him. "You know, I had thought of the things I would say to you when I saw you again. A lot of them were mean. There was a dark place in me that really wanted you to hurt as much as you had hurt Ro." He told her and watched her carefully.

"I deserve that." Celes whispered her lip trembling.

"No you don't. None of us do. We are supposed to love each other not hurt each other. Two wrongs don't make a right, you know that." He sighed. "Look, Cel. I love you. I really do, I just… I thought we discussed this whole thing. I thought you knew I loved you. You even said you wouldn't forget it."

Celes looked at him. "I didn't, when I said those things… I was angry. Its an old insecurity that I pulled out of my ass. I don't really think that you don't love me. I know it, in my whole body. I know it when you look at me, when you touch me. When you tell me not to bite my lip. I know you love me. I didnt forget, even when I was saying all those things." she said to him.

"I think you did. I think you don't believe it. It sounds like you only remember if I'm in the room, but what I'm worried about is when I'm not in the same room. But like you said earlier, in this kind of relationship there isn't much room for insecurities. It's why we talk. We always talked about your insecurities and how I feel. I mean bloody hell, Cel. We had spent a week getting to know each other and building a relationship that was outside Roman. Yes she brought us together and we fall back on her as a subject to talk about because of it, but ever since we came here you stopped talking to me. You have only wanted Harry. I am _your_ husband too. Yeah, I have spent time with Roman but for the most part you haven't even seeked me out to talk to me. You said you wanted to do something while we were here. Do you know what I did the whole time you were trying to have Harry?"

Celes had actually started crying in the middle of his speech and sniffed as the reality of what she had done sunk in. She shook her head.

"I had Roman show me the surroundings. She explained the plant life out her so that I would be familiar of what is poisonous and what is not. Yes, Roman had needed be in that week, but she had been spending her time equally among me and Harry because of you. She showed me a lagoon that I could take you too. I had been wanting to take you there but you never found time for me. Do you know what Roman likes to do with her free time?"

Again Celes shook her head.

"She likes to scuba dive in the coral. She collects different things there. She hadn't had time to do that though. Do you know why?"

"Because I wasn't spending any time with you." she whispered and sniffed.

"Exactly," he told her. "Do you know there are two buckets of seashells and pearls she collected for you?"

Celes shook her head and closed her eyes as her heart started to hurt more.

"She does things for you without being told. Even for me and Harry. She made little collections of things and gave them to us. She told me there was an underwater cave in that lagoon she showed me. She said you would have liked that. She is always thinking of us. Especially you, and because she thinks of you is because you demand it. Its unfair to me and Harry. Not just because you demand her attention but because she gives her attention to mostly you make us insecure and want her more of her attention. Then she does things for you that Harry and I don't get the chance to think of or do. So when you see that we are spoiling her more or wanting her attention more is because of you. How are we suppose to surprise you and do special or romantic things for you when we don't get the chance to do it?"

Celes was leaning over now and she looked up at him. "I… I don't know. I didn't… I just… I'm sorry." she said. She was at such a loss, she held her hand to her chest and tried to control her tears. "I _want_ to spend time with you… with both you and Harry, I _want you_ all the time. I always have. I control it though for Roman… I don't want to hurt her. I loved that I got you for two weeks all to myself and then it was cut short and something just grew inside me that made me so… mad… I was already mad… but… I dont know. I'm not making any sense." she said shaking her head and wiping at tears on her cheek.

"You wanted me for the two weeks your way. You didn't like that Roman needed me that much and we had to come here. You wanted to come here but on your own terms." he shook his head. "We still could have made the best of it. But don't you see, Cel… If we hadn't come here as early as we did you still would have had the Dream Mark on your neck. You would have still been angry and still trying to push Harry away."

Celes looked at him and actually smiled a little. "You're right, you're so right its bloody annoying… but the good kind of I know he cares about me annoying…" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Lee nodded. "Its why we are supposed to talk. You know you can talk to me at any time, night or day. It didn't stop you before when Roman was pregnant with Rainy. You come right into the room, woke me up and pulled me out the room just to say you were ready to have me. Yeah, that could have waited but it was a need that you had to talk to me about." He reached out and brushed some of her tears away. "Do you know how much control you have over Roman?"

Celes gave a little smirk. "Not much." she whispered.

He snorted. "The whole three weeks you were gone she wouldn't not allow us to touch her sexually, tease her, or have any fun with her. Today we finally got her to laugh. _We_ decided to do a little dance for her and we nearly had to tie her down just to watch. She is so scared that if she has fun, or is teased, or sleeps with one of us that it will upset you and make you jealous."

Celes rolled her eyes. "God, she is stubborn." she groaned. "That was _not_ what I… shes married to you guys too… jeez." she laughed a little. "I can not… oh Lord." she said softly and snorted.

"I can't say that I blame her." he told her. "Maybe if I showed you yourself through her memories you will understand why." he shrugged. "You didn't just hurt her, you hurt all of us." He stood up and stretched. "Tomorrow, I know you want to make it right with Ro, but you are not going to spend time with her. You are going to spend time with me and she is going to spend time with Harry. Before bedtime tomorrow, if Harry is feeling comfortable you will talk to him. Until then, you sleep with me."

Celes nodded and stood as well. She shivered a little and smiled. "I… okay." she said blushing. She always found it hard to not do what he told her to.

Lee pulled her into his arms and looked down at her. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I still love you."

"I love you too." she said a little dazed by his contact.

"Good." He stepped back. "Now, if you want you can do what you need or want, but you sleep with me tonight."

Celes nodded with a little smile. "Yes, sir." she said softly, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Minx." he said softly and then walked to his room.

Celes went up the stairs and opened Damon's door and walked in and gave him a little smile. "Hey baby, you okay?" she asked him standing at the door still as she shut it.

"Yeah, I'm good. How about you, are you okay? How did they… you know, deal with you?"

Celes gave a little laugh and went to sit on his bed. "Ro and Harry are playing it safe I think… and Lee was sort of blunt about it. Im to sleep with him tonight. His orders." she said with another little laugh.

Damon wrinkled his nose, "Sounds about right." he smiled at her. "Everything will work out. Just you watch."

Celes smiled at him. "Thank you, Dai." she said to him.

"You are welcome."

Celes smiled at him. "You going to talk to Venelope?" she asked.

"You mean Venny? Maybe but I don't think I should go back just yet. I want to tell mum. You know, just to be safe. Maybe she will have some kind of protection spell so that fucker don't track me or catch me. Its the last thing we need is for him to try to kill me to get to mum."

Celes nodded. "Thats a really good idea. I think you should." she said the thought of losing him jolting her a bit.

He smiled, "Maybe if I visit her enough and annoy her enough she will scream and become lively. I like when you and mum are annoyed. You have a lot of spirit. Maybe she will too."

Celes shook her head and smiled ignoring the pang of jealousy. "And you say you don't like her." she laughed and leaned over nudging him with her shoulder.

"I don't, but I do like annoying people." he smiled.

Celes smiled at him. "You are so bad, Dai." she whispered with another laugh.

Damon sighed, "Its part of my charm. You all like when I'm this bad."

Celes looked at him. "Yes, playful bad is the best." she said and touched his nose.

He gave a laugh, "Yeah, its more fun."

Celes pressed her lips together and groped for something else to say. "I should go." she said softly looking down at her hands she dropped in her lap.

"Celes," he whispered. "Will you kiss me again?"

Celes sighed and looked at him. She leaned in and right before her lips touched his she said. "I am _so_ going the special hell." and her lips touched his in a light kiss.

Damon closed his eyes as he pressed his lips and little more to her hers and gave a little sigh.

Celes wanted to kiss him deeper but wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. She pulled away and smiled at him stroking his cheek with her finger tips.

He gave another sigh then looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." he told her.

"You're welcome." she said softly and slid off the bed. "I love you, sleep well." she said.

"Love you too, sleep well too." he said as he laid on his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Celes looked at him a little longer and then left him alone, she headed to Lee's room and timidly pushed open the door that was slightly ajar and stepped in. "Reporting as instructed, sir." she chirped at him and gave a mock salute.

Lee was sitting in bed already dressed for bed. He looked over his reading glasses at her. He smiled, "At ease," he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle and approached the bed slowly. "Permission to borrow a t-shirt?" she asked him enjoying the little game.

"Permission granted."

Celes went over to one that was laying on the ground and picked it up. It smelled like a combination of Lee and Roman. She sighed and stripped off her cloths and then pulled the t-shirt on and went back over to the bed. "Can I get in bed now?" she asked dropping the game as her nerves kicked in.

"You don't need to ask. I already told you that you were going to sleep here with me." he told her as he went back to reading his book.

Celes crawled up onto the bed and go under the blankets and leaned over a little to get a closer look at what he was reading. "What are you reading?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "Another hawaiian cookbook."

Celes gave a little moan. "Hawaiian food is the best food on the planet." she said.

Lee smiled, "It is really tasty. I'm trying to find some more goods that incorprate the furit Ro is eating. She seems to want to only eat the fruit. Which is good but at the same time its also sweet… candy sweet." he chuckled.

Celes smiled, "Yes well and the natural sugar keeps her on a high longer. Try teriyaki shrimp, chicken, or beef kabobs with chunks of grilled pineapple." she said recalling the food she ate the first day they got here.

"I think I will have to do that. I was in town the other day and they were selling teriyaki burgers with grilled pineapple in it. It smelled divine."

Celes swallowed her mouth watering. "That sounds yummy too, if they have those tomorrow can we go get some." she asked him.

"I don't see why not. The kids, Molly, and Arthur will be here in May. I was thinking about doing a Luau."

Celes gave a little squeal and sat up. "I can make all the desserts." she said clapping her hands and bouncing on the bed next to him. "I love that idea!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her, "I know you would. I want to make as many memories as I can here. And make the kids have a great time so they want to come back. I was thinking of pitching the idea of a talent show to Harry and Ro. They can host, and then give out little prizes… maybe some of your desserts."

"You have such a great mind, Lee. I love that idea too! Yes! Yes to all of it. Oh… we can teach them how to hula… or do whatever they want sing, dance, paint… whatever." she said and still bounced as her mind ran away with the idea.

"I know Ro had taught them a little bit of it, I don't know if they kept up with it, and then Damon had spent a lot of time with them so there is a possibility that they do know… well besides the wrestling he taught them." he chuckled. "Harry is going to have his hands full with that."

Celes gave a little laugh and nodded. "You know, Miles and Sha're's third birthdays are coming up too. We should have a party for our babies." she said thinking about their son fondly and then Roman and Harry's daughter.

"That will be nice too. I see lots of birthday parties here." he sighed as he took of his reading glasses, marked his page and then set his book aside.

"I think we have a never ending cycle. All these babies we have." Celes laughed snuggling into the bed deeper.

"And yet, we still have more to come." he laughed. He turned off the light and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "When do you meditate?"

"Lately, in the late afternoons." she said snuggling closer to him. She liked how she fit against him.

"Okay." he yawned. "Sleep." he told her tiredly.

"Yes, sir." she said around a yawn and closed her eyes breathing him in and drifting off to sleep. The last thing she did before falling completely asleep was whisper I love yous to Harry and Roman in the connection.

Celes awoke the next morning and felt a little disoriented and opened her eyes and found herself snuggly spooned against Lee. She smiled as she traced the line of his veins on his arms. She wished the markings were showing but he had them concealed. She rolled over and looked at him and watched him sleep. She wanted to do that all day, but she and Lee were going out today. She snuggled a little closer and kissed him on the mouth softly. She pulled away with a little smile. She would sing him awake. "I've been alone, Surrounded by darkness, I've seen how heartless, The world can be, I've seen you crying, You felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best, To make you see. Baby, you're not alone, 'Cause you're here with me, And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, And you know it's true, It don't matter what'll come to be, Our love is all we need to make it through…" she trailed off a little as a lump grew in her throat and tears filled her eyes as she smiled at him, his eyes now open and watching her sing. She had missed this, so much.

"Morning," he greeted her.

She sniffed a little, "Morning." she said and she moved to get out of the bed.

He pulled her back and watched her more. He caressed her cheek. "Be strong, yeah?" he told her.

She smiled. "Yeah."

He kissed her and then let her go. "Good, they should be coming back soon." he said as he looked at the clock.

Celes nodded and sat up and then swung her legs out of the bed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm going to grab a shower then, if thats okay." she said looking back at him.

He gave her a drawl look, "No you have to stink all day." he told her. "Of course you can shower."

Celes giggled a little and hopped out of the bed and went over to the bathroom. Before she walked in she stripped off the t-shirt and walked in. She turned on the water and got in and sighed leaning her head against the wall of the shower stall closing her eyes.

Lee got out the bed with a sigh then went to the kitchen and started to perpair breakfast. In the middle of it he heard Roman giggling as she tried to run into the kitchen still soaking wet. "Hey! No running with still wet." he told her.

"He found a crab." she laughed as she quickly but carefully went to Lee and hid behind him. "He found a crab that had refused to let go of his butt." she laughed and then squealed when Harry appeared at the door of the kitchen holding the crab and looking murderous and in pain.

"Bloody little thing." he growled and then walked towards where Roman and Lee were trying to get to her behind Lee. "Come here, you." he said grabbing for her with his free hand dripping water all over.

Celes walked into the kitchen just as Harry grabbed Roman and watched them with a smile. She didn't announce her presence just watched them play.

Roman squealed as she crouched down. "No! I swear I didn't know it was there."

Lee laughed, "If it makes you feel better I can cook it for you."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "No, mate." he rolled his eyes and looked at Roman. "I'll go put it back." he said and swung around to head out of the kitchen and nearly dropped the crab when he saw Celes. He cleared his throat. "Morning."

Celes smiled and gave a little wave. "Morning, you should put that wee little bugger back before he gets away." she suggested pointing to the crab.

Harry looked at her for a minute and then nodded. "Uh, right." he said and left to do that.

Celes turned and watched him go with a sigh, she turned back to Lee and Roman with a smile. "So whats for breakfast, Lee?" she asked.

Roman pulled out a bowl and Lee took it from her, "Rice then fruit." He told her.

"But, fruit is good for you. Its healthy." Roman frowned at him as she watched him fill her bowl with rice. She turned to get the butter and sugar and once again Lee took that from her and placed a fried egg on the rice.

"Breakfast of champions." he told her.

"Fine, but I'm drinking my juice." Roman told him.

"Very well." he told her. "Rice, eggs, portuguese sausage." He told Celes. He place two small patties into Roman's bowl when she wasn't looking.

Celes shook her head as she watched them. "Besides you eat too much fruit you'll get the runs." she said wrinkling her nose. "Thats coming from a medical professional." she smiled.

"Been eating it since I first got here with Harry, passed the runs phase, my body is quite use to the fruits." Roman told her. "Hey!" she said as she looked in her bowl.

"You need protein too." Lee told her.

Celes smiled but this time didn't chime in. She sat back and allowed them to talk to each other as Harry walked back into the kitchen. "What are we eating?" he asked also going for the fruit avenue.

She smiled at him and passed him her bowl as she took his empty bowl. Lee took it from her and she crossed her arms and pouted.

"She is having the same as you." Lee told him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "You probably should, Ku'uipo." he said to Roman kissing her temple.

She sighed and grumbled as she took the bowl Lee handed her. She nudged Celes then sat at the table and started to eat. "Food terrorist." she told Lee.

Harry laughed at her and stopped next to Celes and planted a kiss on her cheek timidly then went over to sit with Roman.

Celes blushed a little and looked at Lee. "Can I have some please?" she asked him.

Lee smiled as he made her bowl. "There you go." he told her then he made himself a bowl and sat at the table with everyone else. "So, Harry, how did the crab get ahold your your backside?" he asked.

Roman gave a giggle and covered it up with a cough and drank her juice.

Harry glared at Roman. "I'd rather not say." he said stiffly.

Celes ate her food and just watched the three of them. She still felt like she needed to be on the outside looking in. She wished Damon was downstairs, but he was probably sleeping in.

"He was trying to get fresh and then…" Roman trailed off as Harry cover her mouth and she laughed.

"Fresh?" Lee asked as he smiled.

"Yes, thats her new word for when I come onto her." he said to Lee shaking his head then glancing at Celes to gauge her reaction.

Celes just giggled and shook her head at them.

Lee gave a chuckle. "Well, Celes and I are going to go into town and take a look around." He told them. "Need anything?"

"Insurance, to protect my naughty bits." Harry said letting go of Roman's mouth and kissing her.

Celes let out a sheer little giggle but covered her mouth the muffle it.

Roman laughed too as she pulled away, "And ice." she laughed again.

Lee laughed, "Insurance and ice, got it."

"Oh!" Roman told him. "More of those little jars I showed you with stoppers."

"Okay."

Harry smiled again and looked at Celes for a minute and again tried to think of something to say to her but couldn't come up with anything. He cleaned his bowl and got up and set it in the sink. "I'm off to shower." he announced and left the kitchen.

Celes sighed and gave a half smile. She pushed her bowl away, she couldn't eat more. While she had eaten she hadn't eaten very big portions so she about half as much as she usually did.

Roman watched Celes and then Lee, then Celes. "Haupia," she told them.

Celes looked at Roman. "Er, what?" she asked.

"Make sure to try it when you are in town. Haupia, its… well I know you aren't a fan of coconut but you can't really tell it's coconut, but its a pudding, uh, jello… either way, try it."

Celes smiled. "I will." she said. "It sounds yummy."

Lee smiled at her, "I am going to take a quick shower." He told them. He kissed Roman on the head. "You can have your fruit now."

"Yay!" she hopped up and nearly slipped on the puddle of water under her but Lee caught her. "Change first."

"Okay." She told him and then watched him walk away. "Like I'm going to change first. I'm just going to sit somewhere else." Roman mumbled as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl.

Celes smiled and slid off the stool and walked over to her and touched her shoulder and thought dry and Roman was. "There you go." she said and went back to the stood at the bar.

"Now, that is a nifty trick." she said as she rubbed her hands down the long shirt to find it was all dry. "Really nifty."

"I can change colors of objects I'm touching, the type of material they are made of and even turn chairs into couches if I exert myself. I figured it out while Lee and I were at our flat." she shrugged and smiled at Roman.

"You know if you connect with Harry or Lee and use their powers you won't exert yourself so easily. Then you will get more practice so when you do have your powers back it will be just as easy as doing everything else." Roman told her as she filled a bowl and sat down at the table eating her fruit.

Celes' mind turned over what she just said and something clicked in her brain. She didn't say anything though. "So, how are you feeling today?" she asked. She got up and started cleaning up the kitchen for Lee.

"I'm fine, I'll just take a show and then maybe take a nap…" she frowned. "I feel like a kid at times. I think Harry does it on purpose. Wakes me up early for our swim and then I get tired in the middle of the day and have to nap."

"They just want you to stay active." Celes said gently. "And naps are okay, they help you get a little boost you need. Pregnant woman nap a lot. Their bodies tend to be in overdrive so they tend to be more tired. Its a good sign." she said as she started the dishes.

"Have you thought of names of the baby?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Dai suggested I name him Damon." she laughed. "Severus… I don't know if I want to name him Severus but I want the name in his. I'll have to talk to Harry, do you have any ideas? I'd love to hear. And for you too." she said looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Well, I don't know." Roman frowned and then she smiled. "You can always suggest Dalton." she laughed.

"I'm sure that would go over well, lets throw Blaise into that… Dalton Blaise." she giggled.

Roman chuckled, "Oh yes. I can imagine his face now. Priceless then a deep frown, and then him shaking his head." she laughed again.

"Do you have any ideas on what you're going to name your little one?" Celes asked as she rinsed the last bowl and stuck it in the drying rack.

"Well I was thinking if its a girl, Brook and if its a boy, David." she shrugged. "I haven't really made up my mind just yet."

Celes smiled. "Theyre both good names." she said and went back over and picked up a little sea salt shaker and started to change the salt different colors as she sat down.

Roman watched, "Blue," she told her. "Blue salt." she smiled. "Green."

Celes smiled and changed the salt those two colors and then mixed them. "Blue/Green." she said and set the shaker down. She looked at Roman and didn't know what to say next.

Roman picked up the salt shaker and poured out some of the salt and smiled. she played with it and laughed. "Oh, now I needs some reds," she told her.

Celes reached out and touched the shaker turning the salt crystals red for her. "There you go."

She poured some out and mixed it in. "Some black, browns, and…" she bit her lower lip. "Gold,"

Celes took the shaker from her and poured out three little piles and turned them to the desired color.

Roman mixed them in and made a picture of all their eyes. "Tada!" she said.

Celes smiled down at it then rested her hand on top of it and turned it into a canvas painting of the same thing.

"Ooh, thats cool too. Very nifty trick."

"Advanced Transfiguration for the win." Celes said waving an imaginary flag and smiling. She looked at Roman. "Do you need anything?" she asked her.

"Nope, I'm good. I have everything I need here. Oh, Lee's aunt will be coming soon maybe if you could get some paints and blank canvases for her I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Anything you want." Celes said standing up and rubbing her belly.

Roman brought one of her hands to her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Celes whispered back.

"Kiss me?"

Celes leaned down and placed her hands on the back of the chair over Roman's shoulders and kissed her softly.

Roman gave a soft moan as she placed her hands on her belly and then slid them around her. She look up at her and licked her lips. She still felt her lips but now she tasted the salt of the sea. "You're still going to marry me, right?" She whispered her question.

Celes kneeled down in front of her and took Roman's hands and looked up into her face. "If you want that, then yes. I want that, but its about you too." she whispered back to her.

"Of course I want that." She pulled her up onto her feet. She was starting to feel a little lost and flushed. Everything was reminding her of how Celes acted with her during school. She had strangely been the one to take care of her. But when they left and then found each other again Roman had became the dominant one... it had been yes and she wasn't sure how to respond. She gave a little blush as she looked away. "You did ask first."

Celes smiled and reached down and stroked her cheek. "And I meant it then, and I still mean it now. I want to marry you. Properly, but I want you to want me too." she said.

Roman looked up at her. "I will always want you. You know that."

"I do." she said to her softly. "I just want… to let you have a say, Baby girl."

She felt little excitement bloom in her stomach. She nodded and smile at her. "I... want to fix up our house before we get married. Don't get me wrong I love our little home but I want to make it personalized with our touches. So when we do get married and go back to our little home it will be us... you know?"

"Maybe after we arent pregnant. The summer after the first school year Im teaching. I assume you'll wear a suit… cause you like to do that. We could invite our family… little affair." she said with a little blush and sat down again. "I find decorating relaxing actually, so I could do that if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like that very much." She smiled at her as she played with Celes' hand. She bit her lower lip. "I would like all of that."

Lee walked in and smiled at them. Then he frowned at Roman. "When I told you to change that meant shower."

"But you didn't say that. You have to be more specific." Roman smiled.

"Oh really?" He smirked when Harry walked in as if he told him the whole story in their private link. "There she is, get her." He told Harry.

Roman made a squeal noise and then quickly duck under the table. "No. No, no, no, no." She told him as she tried to crawl away.

Harry made a b-line for the table and couched down to grab her ankle but stopped when he realized how close to Celes he was, he was about to stop what he was doing when Celes touched his arm and gave a little shake of her head. " _Get her."_ she laughed in their connection and then out loud. "Come on , Baby Girl. Harry can show you a good time." she said looking under the table with a wink.

Harry sat a little shocked of a minute and then grabbed Roman and pulled her towards him with a smile.

"No. Oh, no, no." She said as she tried pull away. "I can bathe myself."

Lee laughed, "Let's go Celes."

Celes stood up and looked at them one last time with an amused little smile. She turned to Lee and walked past him out of the kitchen and then stopped to wait for him resting her hands on her belly with a sigh.

Lee wrapped his arms around around and around little kisses all over her neck. "Ready?"

Celes moaned and nodded. "When you are." she shivered.

He gave a moan against her neck and kissed her one last time. "Okay lets go."

Celes looked at him and smiled shaking her head. She stepped away slightly and slipped on her flip flops and gave a little bounce. She was excited and nervous. "Lets go!"

He took her hand and kissed it and then apparated them into town. He laced his fingers with her and they walked out from an alley. "What shall we do first?" he asked.

Celes looked around at everything and gave a little squeal. "I dont know, theres so much!" she said and gave him a huge grin feeling like a little kid. "Uh… Oh! I read about the market place." she looked around and tried to get her bearings and then headed to a crosswalk so they cross to the ocean side of the road they were on. They waited with a group of muggle tourists and crossed when they were allowed and Celes led him the way the map in her head said to go. She found it on her first go and gave a little jump. She let go of his hand and walked over to the people painted to look like living statues and laughed. Muggles and their odd ways. She shook her head and turned to a little cart that was selling clams and smiled and then went back over to Lee. "We can browse, right? Or do you want to do something else?" she asked him. When he nodded she jumped a little and kissed his cheek and drug him through the fray of little shops and stopped at a cart that was selling Kuikui Nut Leis with little pictures painted in different colors on them. She picked out four, purple, green, white, and blue. When she purchased them she went over to Lee and placed the black and white one around his neck and kissed his cheek. She smiled and put the other three back in the bag and took Lee's hand and continued to shop around looking at the pretty things. She bought a Koa wood puzzle box for Molly and a little hula girl for Arthur because he would find that she moved entertaining. She picked out some jewelry for Roman, and bought her a little naval ring for when she could put her belly ring back in. She also picked out a necklace to give to Addison when she got home. When she felt she was done they had been there for nearly two hours and she felt her stomach growl. She turned to Lee with a little smile. "Can we get a snack please?" she asked him.

"Snake or lunch?" he asked as he took her hand and started to walk down the sidewalk.

Celes thought for a minute. "Light lunch, I'm not super hungry but I could eat." she shrugged as she skipped along beside him.

He looked around and found one of many ABC stores. "We can have a small sandwich and when you get really hungry we can go to this burger place called Paradise Burgers or was it call Island Burgers?" He shrugged, "Either way, it sounds good and the food smells coming from it smell better." he told her.

Celes smiled, her mouth was watering. "Okay." she said and picked out a sandwich and grabbed two bottle waters from the cooler and then went back to Lee with a grin. "Are you going to get something?" she asked, handing him a water.

He was looking at all the things that was there. "Not just yet." He smiled as he was looking through the key chains. "They never have Celes or Roman." he grumbled. "Your names are too unique."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Buy two, and I can change the names." she said with a shrug.

"Ah, yeah, that's right!" he said. "You _can_ do that." He picked out two and then kissed her. "You're so smart." He took her things then paid for them. "So where to, now?" he asked.

Celes looked around and then looked at the beach. "You want to walk along the beach for a while?" she asked with a little grin.

"Sure." he took her hand and they walked across the street to the beach. After finding a spot he sat her down and opened her sandwich and water for her. "It's really nice here. I like it a lot."

Celes took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "Me too, Oh! You know what we should do! We should go out to the Dole plantation!" she said and took a sip of water and looked out over the ocean watching some of the surfers lazily sitting on top of their boards.

Lee laughed, "That would be a dangerous place to go to."

Celes smiled. "All that fresh pineapple, Roman might have an overdose." she laughed a little and laid back her hair splaying out around her head. It had grown out a little and she had cut it even to grow it back out the way Roman liked it.

He laughed, "Yeah, I think she would. Next time we should try a Puka Dog."

"That sounds good." she said and took another bite of her sandwich. She looked at her arms and then lifted her legs and looked at the one with the peacock feather tattoo and smiled. "Look at how dark I am." she giggled. "You figure with my complexion I'd be fired to a crisp." she giggled again.

He chuckled as he rubbed her leg and then kissed one of the feathers. "We aren't that close to the sun, so you should be fine. Besides, have you seen Harry? He is starting look like he belongs here."

"I know, its sexy." Celes moaned and closed her eyes for a minute and then blushed and opened her eyes and looked at Lee.

He smiled at her. "I was thinking that we should come back each summer after Hogwarts… you all love it here and I really do love it here. It can be a second home to us, you know?" he shrugged.

Celes smiled up at him. "I had that same thought not that long ago. I think it would be nice to have a second home here. Although for part of next summer we will be in New Mexico." Celes said as a wistful smiled settled on her face and she traced little circles on her belly.

"Really? What for?"

"Haven't you heard? Romans getting married." she said with a giggle.

Lee laughed out loud. "That is right. I hear you are too." he teased. "So, are we all invited to the honeymoon too?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Celes giggled. "I think Roman has other ideas on that." she winked at him and sobered a little. "Wouldnt it be nice if we got married and Harry and Roman did? I love throwing a party… and I'm a hopeless romantic." she sighed.

He laughed again. "Well, technically we are already married." He told her. "So is Roman and Harry."

Celes smiled. "I know, I'm just dreaming out loud." she said softly and sat back up watching the shoreline again. "What do you want to do next?"

Lee pulled her up to her feet. "Lets go walk over there." He pointed in a the left of them. "We will find something to look at. There is just so much to look at here." he told her.

"Okay." Celes said and took his hand and allowed him to lead her. She walked beside him and started to hum to herself.

THey stopped by a shaved ice stand and shared one between them as they continued to walk down the street. "We need to learn to surf, that looks like real fun." he mused as he watched some suffers walking back from the beach and some walking to the beach.

"That would be fun. I hear its best to learn on this beach though." she said and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked.

"Then we will have to learn during the summer next year." He told her. "The music is nice here too. I like how uniformed everyone is too."

"I actually love the music and dancing out here, almost as much as I enjoy celtic dancing and music. When I dance hula… I feel free… like a bird." she whispered the last part.

I think you, Harry, and Ro should perform a hula. Hey do you know he picked that up so easily like breathing? I mean, I had to teach him all the other dancing but with it came to Hula it was like he had been doing it for years! Shocked the bloody hell out of me!"

Celes looked up at Lee in surprise. "Really? Thats… amazing." she said with a smile. "I'd like to see them dance together." she said softly.

"I'd like to see all three of you dance together. Its bloody hard for me. Works out muscles I thought I had but I guess not." he laughed.

Celes gave a little laugh. "I could always teach you some celtic dances, they're more… loose… like I said Wee Scottish Fairy." she laughed and looked around again.

He laughed, "You look like a wee Scottish Fairy." he mimicked her accent. and smiled at her.

Celes stopped and shivered. "That was really sexy." she said and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath.

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "You think so?" he whispered as he kissed her. "I how you look like a wee Scottish fairy. "Makes me believe more in magic." he kissed her again and slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his tongue over her ring. "I love magic too."

Celes gave a moan and looked up at him. "I make you believe in magic?" she asked her brain a little foggy.

He moaned, "Yes you do." he told her and kissed you again. "You really do." he gave a sigh. "Come on, let go eat and then get these bottles for Ro." He laughed. "And insurance for Harry's naughty bits."

Celes gave a little sigh but nodded. She smiled a little and followed him. "You know…" she trailed off and blushed and then just kept quiet.

"Know what?" he asked as he walked them to the restaurant.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Nope, Im not going to finish the thought. Today is sort of about you…" she said with a shrug and smiled at him giving him a little kiss.

He pulled her closer to his body. "Its about you too." he sighed. "Now tell me. I told you, you can talk to me about anything. Besides you need to talk things out so that you hear what is being said so that you can realize what you are saying and feeling." He pulled her to the restaurant and they were seated.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "I just think that… I want to be more adventurous…" she said to him.

"How so?" he asked as he looked over the menu.

Celes blushed and looked at her menu for a minute. "You know, with… sex." she said softly and stopped talking when the waitress came over and asked their drink orders. Celes got a shirley temple with lots of cherries and a pineapple wedge.

Lee ordered a Cool Breeze smoothie and a glass of water. When the waitress left he looked over to Celes, "Would you be open to it? I mean comfortable with it?" he asked Celes.

Celes blushed but nodded. "I would actually. As I get older, I get less worried about what other people think and more comfortable with venturing out of my box." she said to him with a shrug.

He watched her and then slid out the booth. "Come over here and slide in." he told her.

Celes did as she was told and sat down watching him with a little smile.

He slid in next to her and kissed her. "What do you have on under your dress?" he asked against her lips.

Celes shivered. "Nothing, its more comfortable." she whispered against his lips.

He moaned, "Is that so?" he slid his hands up her thigh. "What do you want to order for lunch?" he asked her as he turned back to the menu looking over the menu but kept his hand under her dress.

Celes bit her lip for a minute, she was very aware of Lee's and hand and the little thrill and butterflies it caused made her shiver a little more. "Uh, the burger with the grilled pineapple on it." she said softly trying to concentrate on her menu.

"That sounds good." he told her. When the waitress came back with their drinks he slid a finger into Celes' core. "Thank you, miss." he told her. "I will have the Mahi Mahi Hoisin Bowl." He told her then looked over at Celes as he slowly worked her core. "What about you, love?"

Celes smiled at the waitress with difficulty. "Uh… the grilled pineapple burger." she said trying very hard to not stutter.

Lee smiled at her as the waitress walked away with their order. "Now that was hot." he told her.

Celes shuddered and nodded. "Y-yes it was." she said leaned back a little and spreading her legs a little more.

He smiled at her and continued to work her slowly. "How is your drink?" he asked her as he drank some of his smoothie.

Celes licked her lips and looked down at it and rolled her hips a little. She picked up a cherry off the top and sucked it off the stem dropping the stem back on the table. "Very… yummy." she moaned a little.

Good," he told her. He leaned over and kissed her neck and moaned into her neck. "I will not make this easy for you." he whispered.

Celes dropped her head to the side. "I-I know." she moaned and rolled her hips again. She grabbed another cherry and ate it.

Lee continued to kiss her neck and alternate his finger speed with slow to fast. then slow again. "You are moaning a little loud." he whispered.

Celes looked at him and gave a little smile. "We both know I can do this without moaning at all, maybe I should yeah?" she whispered back and kissed him.

"That is true but the pure pleasure on your face is good enough for me, especially when you come."

Celes nodded and suppressed a moan closing her eyes. She rolled her hips and grabbed Lee's upper thigh and squeezed it gently.

He gave a little jump but continued to work her. "Tell me when you are nearly there." he told her. He wanted to see her face when she did come and he prayed it happened with the waitress come with their food.

Celes nodded and rolled her hips and listening to the people around them, she picked up her drink and drank a little sip and set it back down and ate another cheery all the while her body was building to this perfect level of ecstasy. She had the urge to moan again but pushed it down and reached up and kissed Lee's neck and then rested her forehead on his bicep and shivered just in the slightest. All of a sudden she felt the build up reach its boiling point and she looked up at Lee her eyes wide with desire and arousal. She bit her lip and nodded. "N-now." she whispered as her body began to shake she grabbed Lee's leg.

He kissed the top of her head and gave a little moan.

"Okay, I have the Hawaiian plate." The waitress told them. As she picked up the plate.

Lee smiled at her, "My wifes." he told her. "And the mahi mahi is mine."

"Did you need anything else?" the waitress asked.

He looked down at Celes as he felt her com around his fingers. "Love?" he asked.

Celes looked up and forced a smile. "Um… no. I think I'm good." she said to the waitress, she was gripping Lee's leg trying very hard not to shake but not having much success.

"Thank you." He told the waitress. When she was gone he used his other hand to pull on her hair and kissed her fully on the mouth and moaned against her. "How's that for adventurous?"

Celes smiled against his lips. "Bloody fantastic." she said eyes still closed.

Lee chuckled and kissed her one more time as he slipped his fingers out of her and flicked her clit as he removed his hand all together. "Time to eat. If you are good, I'll take you when we get home." he growled.

Celes gave a little shiver as she came down from the mini orgasm he had caused when he flicked her clit. "I'll be a model of good behavior then." she said and looked down at her burger and picked up the butter knife to cut it in half. She did so and picked up half and shivered one more time and then took a bite into the food and gave a moan. "So good." she said.

He smiled at her, "I glad." he mixed the rice and vegetables and cut his fish. He took a bite and then chewed. "So, was there something else you wanted to do before we go to the crafts store?"

Celes looked up at him, "Maybe not today, but someday soon I want to go to this waterfall I read about once in a muggle book series I read when I was younger." she said. "But otherwise no… well maybe Hanauma bay." she said with a little smile and ate more of her burger and popped a few chips in her mouth.

"What is in Hanauma Bay?" he asked.

"Snorkeling in a coral reef." she said. "I read a brochure at Alan's about it." she said.

"That sounds fun, but I think we may have to do that on another date. I don't think we have a lot of time for that." he kissed her again and tasted the pineapple on her lips.

Celes smiled. "Thats okay, it would be a fun group thing. It says in the brochure sometimes you can see sea turtles!" she said with a smile and finished the half of burger she had been working on and picked up the other half and started in on it.

"That sounds fun. We will have to make sure to take cameras. Maybe the kids will like it too." he ate more of his food and drank his water.

"Oh now thats a good idea, both. We could get pictures for our wall at home, and the kids would just love that." she grinned up at him and set the burger down she pulled off the top bun and pulled the pineapple off and ate it by itself and then picked up another chip and ate it and leaned back rubbing her baby bump as the baby kicked. "That was yummy." she sighed.

"I told you it was good." he leaned back and drank more of his water. "How are you feeling?"

"Blissful." she whispered and looked at him. "Good, really good. No anger or jealousy just happy to be back and to start moving forward." she said and closed her eyes singing along with the hawaiian song unconsciously.

"Good." he kissed her nose as he leaned back and leaned his head back. He loved the feel of islands. There was so much to do but it was also calming. Then when he was at the house and he was with Roman sexual he felt so wild and alive. He looked down at Celes and wondered if it would be the same with her too.

Celes cracked an eye open and found him looking at her. She felt a blush crawl up her neck. "What?" she asked him.

"When you were with Harry, how did it feel?" he asked. "I mean when I'm with Ro recently, I have been so… untamed and I was wondering if it was the same with you and Harry."

Celes smiled and sat up a little straighter. "I did, I felt like… I was going to lose my mind… and not in the usual sex haze way… like it was stronger. Like I wanted to rip everything he was wearing and… just have him until I was so satisfied I wouldn't be able to move for days. The few times before… everything when I touched you or kissed you I felt that way too." she whispered and looked away for a minute then back at him.

He gave a moan. "I like that." he paused a bit. "I'm a little worried though." he told her. "Like… I know how our normal sexual preference is but here its… abandoned and we need more… So, I'm just worried that maybe its not us… like we are embodying the spirit of this whole thing… but it don't make sense… Who would I be and who is Harry?" he asked.

Celes frowned thinking back on all she had read about the legends and shook her head. "I can look in my books maybe..." She said her mind racing with those thoughts now.

"I think we should do that." he told her. "I think that is important we know… I mean I enjoy the sex but I would feel better if I knew more." Lee told her. He leaned over and kissed her again. "Did you want anything else before we go?"

Celes toyed with the idea of dessert but decided against it, she usually didn't care for restaurant desserts because they drove her crazy with either trying to figure out how to make them or not being the way she would have done them. "We should pick up fresh pineapples, I can make a pineapple upsidedown cake." she said with a smile and kissed him then her smile faded. "So… are you not going to have sex with me then until we figure this out?" she asked.

"You make it sound bad." he frowned at her. "You don't want me?"

"Thats not what I meant, I want you…" she touched his chest and moaned. "I really want you… I just… right now I think you're the only one who wants me." she whispered and lowered her eyes. "I know thats selfish, but you said I could tell you anything."

"Give them a little time and everything will be fine. You will have so many of us to choose from you won't know who to choose." he smiled then kissed her. "Come on, lets get these things then we can head on home."

Celes smiled and grabbed her bags and followed Lee after he paid. She followed him to the craft shop and browsed the shelves. She giggled when she found goofy hats that could be decorated. Then she went and grabbed the art supplies Roman had asked for, for Lee's aunt and met him at the front of the store so they could pay. "So pineapples then home?" she asked.

"Pineapples and home." He nodded. He took her hand and most of the bags. They went to the store and bought the pineapples then apperated home.

"Get back here you little brat!" Roman called as Damon ran out the house covered in soap suds and buck-ass naked.

He panted as he looked around then he saw Celes. He quickly ran to her. "Save me!" he called but froze.

"Oh, no you don't" Roman told him as she wrapped her magic around him and pulled him back. "You didn't take a bath last night so you are going to take one now." she scolded him. "Oh, hey you guys." She greeted Lee and Celes. She was wearing a green hawaiian print dress that was now soaked with bathwater and suds. "Come on, D. You have a bath to take." she told him as she dragged him back in.

"Please! Don't let her take me. Please!" Damon called out.

Celes giggled and covered her mouth. "But you'll smell good Dai!" she called lightly to him.

Lee shook his head as he heard Damon give a loud groan, "Maybe you can share your bath secret to Roman." he told her as he walked into the house with all their bags.

Celes sighed. "Uh, no…" she said softly and followed him. She saw Harry and gave him a little smile and went over to her bag and got out the Lei she got for him went over put it on him and kissed his cheek. "A girl has to have her secrets." she said to Lee winking at him.

He chuckled as he handed her the things she bought. He took the pineapple and put them away in the kitchen. "Hey," he called to Harry, "Catch." he toss him package. "I figured you needed a grass skirt with your moves." he laughed.

Harry started to shake in laughter and looked at Lee. "Awe you shouldn't have, I didn't get you anything." he said in his best high pitched voice.

Lee laughed, "It's okay, you can give me a show later. Topless even."

"Whatever you want, baby." he said and wiggled his eyebrows at Lee.

Celes snorted and shook her head. "You two are just horrible."

Lee shook his head. "One of these days I'm going to get him good."

Roman walked out with a clean Damon dressed in khaki shorts and a blue hawaiian shirt. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. She smiled at them. "He has a little date." she told them." She set him down and then placed a white lei over his head and handed him another lei. She pressed her hands over his head down to his shoulders, down his arms and legs to his feet. A purple light and shield formed around him and then vanished. "Play nice." she told him and kissed his cheek.

Celes looked at Damon and frowned for a minute and then smiled. "Finally decided that maybe I was right then?" she asked him, she got up grabbed the purple lei and went over to Roman and put it over her and kissed her cheek then grabbed out the blue one and did the same to Damon.

"No," Damon pouted. "I told her i was going to go over and see if she was okay and give her some of the fruit. Then _she_ attacked me and made me get into the tub." he frowned up at Roman.

Roman smiled, "It's a play date." she laughed then she started to cry. "Damn these hormones." she said as she wiped at her eyes. "Go on before I change my mind and keep you here. I may even keep you in my arms all night." she sniffed.

"Pregnant women," Damon grumbled as he slipped on flip flops and left.

Celes bit her lip as it trembled and turned away and decided to start the cake to distract her from her mixed emotions. "So, what are we doing this afternoon?" she asked them all.

Harry looked around. "I dont think we have… any plans." he said to her.

"Hey, Cel, can you do that drying thing? I don't want to change." Roman asked.

Celes smiled and put down the flour and walked over to Roman and ran a hand down her arm thinking her dry and then she was. "I got you a present today too." she said to her. "Its in that bag." she nodded to it. "You'll know when you see it."

Roman gave a shiver and then went to the bag. She gave a little laugh when she pulled out the navel ring. "I can't wear it now, but thank you." she told her.

Celes smiled. "You can wear it after, when we dance." she said to her softly and started to mix the cake batter.

"I would like that." she smiled as she looked at it. "Look," She told Harry. "Isn't it pretty?"

Harry laughed and held her hand still. He looked at the little silver ring with the flowers engraved on it and nodded. "Very." he said and looked at Celes. "Its a good choice."

Celes smiled. "I thought so, simple, but elegant."

Lee wrapped his arms around Roman and pulled a bag out, "I believe you requested the bottles with the stoppers." he gently bit her neck.

Roman giggled, "Thank you." she told him. "I will be back." she told them and ducked under Lee's arms and left.

"Don't be gone too long. I'm going to start dinner." Lee called to her.

"Kay!"

Celes smiled sadly as she went and then went back to making the cake. "Maybe I can go for a swim, I still have to meditate." she said mostly to herself.

"Let me know when." Lee told her and kissed her neck as he pulled out some meat. "Did you guys eat while we were gone, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I made sure we did."

"So fruit in a bowl?" Celes asked him.

Harry smiled a little sheepishly. "We had rolls too."

Lee laughed, "You are like Celes. You're a pushover too."

Celes looked up and him. "Hey! I'm not that bad." she said. "I'd make her eat more than just fruit, and no doubt those Hawaiian sweet rolls."

Harry shook his head. "They were normal rolls thank you." he said.

"Harry is a pushover when it comes to Roman and you are a pushover when it comes to Damon." he laughed again.

Celes sighed. "Checkmate good sir." she said to Lee and winked at him.

Harry just shook his head and then looked at Celes like he was going to say something else but just stayed quiet again. He smiled to cover the moment. "So, what did you two do?" he asked.

"Went to the international market and bought some things. Got a little snake and ate on the beach, walked around some more, went to lunch and got Celes off as the waitress delivered out food." Lee smiled. "That was fun."

Celes blushed and nodded. "It was." she said and looked at Harry through her lashes.

Harry was shocked. "You… you and Celes… I would have never thought." he said looking at them and for the first time giving Celes a heated look.

"Oh yeah." Lee smiled and kissed Celes on the cheek. "I figured since you and Ro do it, it must be really fun. It was."

"And hot." Celes said and moaned thinking about it. She had to stop what she was doing for a minute and close her eyes to control her breathing a little.

"Very hot." Harry said watching her, he still had no idea what to say to her but he was definitely turned on by her right now.

Lee laughed, "Maybe you two should get a room." he teased as he leaned against the counter watching them.

Celes looked up at Harry more fully and shock crossed her face for a minute before she smiled and blushed.

Harry straightened a little and cleared his throat and smiled a little. He didn't make any moves though, he didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut.

" _Mate, either take her or I will. I know you want to say something just say what's on the top of your head. Isn't that what Ro has told you while you were meditating. Just talk and then everything will flow out."_ Lee told him in their private connection.

Harry sighed and took Celes' hand and led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to the room they had shared before everything had gone a little pear shaped. He sat her down on the bed and started to pace.

"You should probably close the door." Celes whispered.

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "Im not up here for that. Just give me a sec." he said.

Celes nodded and looked down at her hands trying not to cry.

Harry stopped and looked at her and kneeled down in front of her and lifted her chin. "Don't cry, Its not that I don't want you… its that I think we need to wait."

Celes nodded and bit her lips. "Okay." she said and looked into his eyes and reached out and played with the beads she got him.

"Celes, I have all these thoughts and I cant seem to order them." he said to her.

"Okay, so start with the first one on your mind." she said hoping to help.

"How could you think I don't want you as much as I want Roman?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him and scrunched her nose. "I don't, all those things I said… I don't." she said. "I was just looking of ammo to fire at Roman."

"And hurting Lee and I in the process." he said to her.

Celes nodded looking down. "I know." she whispered.

"What… made you so mad?" he asked.

Celes looked at him and shrugged. "I don't honestly know. I was just… upset at everything at that point." she said. "And by the end I didn't even feel like myself anymore."

"Do you feel like I don't give you enough attention?" he asked.

Celes blushed. "No, I don't. I think you're very good at splitting your time between Roman and I. So is Lee." she said shrugging. "You all are good at giving me what I need. _I'm_ the one who isn't very good at it."

Harry reached up and stroked her cheek. "You're not that bad at it."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Don't sugar coat it, I'm horrible at it." she said.

Harry gave a little laugh and sighed at her. "Alright, fine… you really aren't." he said and sat up on the bed next to her.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." Celes whispered.

Harry looped an arm around her and pulled her against him. "I know." he said. "I forgave you right before you left with Alan." he sighed.

Celes looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

"I love you, and when you love somebody you forgive them their mistakes." he said and kissed her.

Celes sighed. "I love you too." she said and pulled away a little. "I need to finish the cake. I'm making pineapple upside down cake for dessert tonight."

"Oh well, then lets go. Wouldnt want to deprive you and Ro of your sugar fix." he said with a grin and kissed her again a little deeper.

Celes moaned and pulled away. "Keep that up Harry Potter, and you will." she murmured.

Harry stood up and pulled her up with him. "Come on."

Celes followed him back to the kitchen and went back to her cake biting her lip as she worked on it. She sort of zoned out what everyone else was talking about as she worked on it.

Roman was in the one of the little tide pools flipping over rocks and digging into the sand looking for things as she held a glass bottle. She had found lots of pearls that had washed in. She had boxes filled with bottles that had pearls. She had learned where to find them and how to find them. She crouched down and tossed a rock over her shoulder as she moved more sand out the way. She found a small hermit crab and smiled as she picked it up. "You are a cute little guy." she told him as she set him aside and then picked up a rock and found a black pearl. "Jackpot." she picked it up and placed it into her jar and then looked into her jar.

Harry had dodged the rock and then listened to her talk to the crab. He had opted to come outside and see what she was up to over watching Celes bake and Lee prepare whatever he was going to cook later that night. He laughed. "Its deadly out here with you throwing rocks all willy nilly." he said crossing his arms and looking down at her.

Roman looked up and smiled, "Who said I was throwing rocks all willy nilly?" she teased as she turned back and picked up another rock and tossed it over her shoulder again. This time hitting him square in the chest.

Harry oofted as the rock hit his chest. "Hey! That hurt." he said going over to her and looking over her shoulder into the tide pool.

She giggled, as she moved some more rocks. "Sorry… well not really." she teased.

"You little nymph. So what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Pearls." she told him. "If you want you can help but be careful. I found a hermit crab, and we both know how the crabs like you." she smiled.

Harry gave a growl. "No, I'll just watch you." he said to her and moved to sit on a rock that was in between the pools. He watched her sift through the sand and other things in the pool and smiled. "How are you?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I really wish you all would stop asking me that. I mean, I'm fine I just… need time." she told him. She fought tears that wanted to gather in her eyes.

Harry sighed. "Don't cry, Ku'uipo." he said and got up and went over to crouch next to her and put an arm around her.

She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I… I'm trying. Its just… this is all so hard. I love her, you know? I try my best to please her and… I want to so bad to run back to her and be how we were but… I want something different. I don't know what I'm talking about. I just want to be okay with myself." She looked at him. "Do you know how much I want you? I want all of you but I'm scared. I'm truly scared. If I were to let you or Lee touch me… what if it starts all over again?"

Harry rubbed her back. "I dont think it will." he said to her. "I don't think Celes will let it." he said to her softly.

Roman sat on her heels so that she was in the water. "I… I don't know how to be myself anymore. You all crowd my head. Especially, Celes. Its all I think about. How am I going to make time for all of you, what will we do, maybe Celes will like this. Oh this is nice, maybe Lee will like this. Oh, Harry will like this too but I better get one for Celes too… How do I stop that? It's been years of this embedded into my head, how do I stop all of a sudden?"

"You don't stop, you just dont do it as often. Think only of yourself sometimes. Be more selfish. You heard Celes, she's going to be less selfish so you be more selfish and balance it out a little." he said with a little laugh.

She gave a little laugh, "Balance," she gave a sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "What about you?" she asked. "I notice how distant you are."

Harry looked out at the ocean and sighed. "I talked to her, but I'm not ready for that part yet… I want to go slow… I don't want to…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"Rush into things and get hurt," she told him. She nodded, "I do too. When you are having sex its intimate. You are basically opening yourself up so that you are vulnerable. But its hard to be vulnerable to a person that has hurt you." she looked around the water and picked up a rock and found a white pearl. She placed it into her jar.

Harry nodded. "That." he said with a laugh. "What if she flies off the handle again? I know you basically just said that and I said she wouldn't but… what if its just on me this time? She was really mad at me before they got here." he shrugged. "Its too much, I need to slow down with her."

"She…" Roman sighed. "She needs to find peace with it comes to her anger. Its why she is supposed to be meditating. Before she got here there was a lot of things that had happened… but didn't happen. Remember that mark you told me about? It was a dream mark. basically everything she went through didn't really happen."

Harry nodded. "Even if it didn't really happen' it did happen to her still…" he trailed off wrinkling his brow. "Did you say it to her like that by any chance?"

She frowned as she looked at him. "Like what? I don't know… I was just trying to figure out why… well I know why. I was saying a lot of things as I was thinking about something really important. Maybe, I don't know, why?"

Harry nodded. "Well when she got here she was still pretty… uh upset about that… and maybe thats what set her off." he shrugged. "I dont know, I should ask her at some point."

"I didn't mean to sound insensitive if that is what you are getting at. I know its a big deal, I mean he basically did the same to me so I know how it feels." she sniffed. "I was insensitive, wasn't I? God!" she stood up and kicked at the water. "Harry, I didn't mean to sound that way."

Harry stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop it, thats not what I meant. I'm just thinking out loud and trying to get in her head a little...without actually getting in her head… You didn't mean it, and she knows that. She was irrational and stupid and very hurtful. Stop." he said to her sternly. " _You_ got hurt by her, stop trying to make it your fault. Even if you did do something to upset her she should have talked to you about it not blown up in your face." he pulled her into a hug.

She nodded as she took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. She sniffed then buried her face into his chest. "I don't know how he blocked our connection." she whispered. "She was basically out in the open for us to find but he blocked out connection and I don't know how he did it."

Harry pulled back and looked at her. "We will figure out how he did it. Maybe now that she seems better we can get Celes to tell us some stuff she might remember." he said. "Its a standard procedure to interview victims."

She nodded as she rubbed her face in his chest and sniffed again. "Okay," she told him. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. She smiled as she reached up to his shoulder and pulled the hermit crab off him. "They seem to really like you." she told him.

Harry growled and looked at the little crab. "I dont like them." he said and took the crab and placed it back in the tide pool. "Why dont we go back inside, Celes is baking a cake."

"Mmm, cake sounds good." She looked down at the pearls in the bottle and shook them a little. "How much do you think I can get for these?" she asked him as she started to walk away.

Harry followed her and gave a laugh. "I dont know, I don't buy things like that unless its for you know you or Cel." he said with a shrug.

She shook her head, "Don't know how to braid hair, don't know the coast of jewels, what do you know how to do?" she teased.

Harry reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled away with a smile. "That, and I'm fair good in a fight… physical or magical." he said and kissed her again before starting again.

Roman gave a little shiver and licked her lips. She smiled as she ran to catch up to him. "I should have left the crab on your shoulder. You keep trying to get fresh and I just might let you." she laughed. Then she laughed harder, "You really should have seen your face when the crab got ahold of you."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure it was priceless… too bad you didn't have a camera huh?" he asked as he got to the door of the house.

She laughed, "I have the memory, I'll just place it into a jar." she wiped her feet then twisted the skirt of her dress to wring it out. Then she stepped in and took a deep breath. She went straight to the kitchen. "Food smells good." she said. "Oh, sorry." she said as she ducked out. Lee had Celes pressed against a wall kissing her.

"Ro, come back." He called as he kissed Celes one last time.

Celes went to get her. "Come on, you can help frost the cake, its nearly cooled enough." she said taking her hand.

"I need to shower again, I'm covered in salt water. I don't want to ruin your cake." she smiled. "Besides it looked too hot in the kitchen."

Celes stepped back and gave her a worried look. "Are you sure, I'll even let you eat some when Lee isn't looking." she said with a smile.

"Tempting, very tempting." She kissed her cheek. "No, I'm good. Really, I am." She told her.

Celes nodded, she backed off even if she wasn't completely convinced. She turned away and walked back into the kitchen and started to get the frosting out her brows still in a worry line.

Lee smoothed out her her brow, "What's wrong?"

Celes looked at him and gave a little smile. "I… I'm just worried we offended Roman."

He frowned, "How so?"

"She didn't want to help frost the cake, even when I told her Id let her eat the frosting when you weren't looking." she said with a little grin.

"I don't think we did, I think she was just giving us a little space." He told her. "You would know when we offend her. I'm pretty sure of that." He told her. He went back to the pan and flipped the fish.

Celes nodded and went over to the cake and started to frost the top. "I just… want to make her happy." she said softly. "I dont do that enough for her." she shrugged.

"Well, its going to take her time, you know that." he told her. "To be blunt you fucked up royally and its a deep scar that will need time to heal. But you know our Ro, she will come around again."

Celes nodded and finished the cake and licked frosting off one of her hands and turned to him. "I hurt you too, why are you being so nice to me?" she laughed and went to start on her other hand.

"Because I know how it feels to be the one to hurt… and not just her, you too. I know how you feel wanting to apologize all the time and wanting to fix it all in a hurry and beg for forgiveness. Want to know what helped me?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him and took the knife cover in frosting and started eating that too.

"Having a friend that knew more or less the situation you were in." he told her. He gave her a half smile. "Scott was upset about what I did but he also was understanding. He knew more or less the situation. He had been watching Ro and me since she started Hogwarts." he shook his head. "He was very observant, called it before you girls left fourth year. Said that you two were going to be in a relationship for the fifth year."

Celes smiled a little. "Really? I didn't even think about it like that until… Yule Ball." she whispered. "And then she was so upset… I sort of… backed off the idea. But I understand what you're saying. Thank you."

"I didn't run into him until after Yule Ball. About a couple of weeks after, actually. He talked my ear off non stop about us. Kind of hard when you are upset with the person you really want to be with and think its easier to just break the whole thing. He had me answering questions nonstop." he shook his head as he smiled. "We were is addiction… still are, I get letters from him all the time. I try to keep him up to date as much as possible."

Celes laughed. "Like his own private soup opera." she said softly. "Fifth year must have been a wild ride for him." she said and went to the sink with the bowl and knife and started to clean them.

"Oh yes. He kept writing me wanting to know what was going on. He would get so upset with me when I didn't put down enough detail and information on what was going on. Oh and when _you_ wrote him he chewed me out a good one." he told her.

Celes blushed and looked at him sheepishly as she put the bowl in the drying rack. "Uh, yeah sorry about that… I was really… mad." she said with a laugh. "And you showed up like three more times after that even though I had told you to leave me alone."

He smiled at her, "Its okay. I understand why you did it. Either way that summer I spent with him going through all my memories. Talk about torture," he sighed, "But he also talked to me and helped me out. I had wanted so many times to write, visit, and just beg as much as I could. He was pretty upset with me when I did go to the trainstation to see you both." He shrugged. "But I went through a lot of training. Alan found me and made me go through a lot of training. So, I know how it feels."

Celes nodded. "I'm glad I have you." she said softly. She looked at him for a long minute like she was going to say something else but instead stepped closer and kissed him and pulled back curiously looking at him. "Did he make you go through _all_ the memories? Scott I mean…"

"He skipped through the one with me and you and went straight to the drama of Ro finding us. So… uh, your privacy is safe but yes, I had to go through all the memories."

"I wasn't aloud to leave Roman's side that entire summer, Alan _made_ us stay together." she said. "I… dont know if I could relive something I've done like that… I dont even want to relive what I did three weeks ago… I do… but thats besides the point." she shook her head to clear it. "I need to meditate, I'm starting to get testy."

"It was sort of a punishment. One for not telling him what was going on so that he could stop me, and two for being an ass." Lee told her as he turned off the cooked fish and set it aside. Everything else was done. " _I'm going to take Celes meditating."_ He told Harry. " _Dinner is done, make sure Ro eats, please."_ He told him and took Celes' hand in his. "I have a spot I want to show you."

"Okay." Celes said with a smile. "Lead on."

He took her outside and then walked her through the little vegetation they had. It didn't take them long to get to little water fall and lagoon. "Ro found this place for us, said you would like it here." He told her and helped her climbed down some of the rocks. "Its fresh water."

Celes looked around and her eyes filled with tears. "I am really an asshole." she muttered and sniffed. "It beautiful."

Lee wiped at her cheeks, "Don't think about it right now. You need to meditate." He pulled of his shirt and kicked off his flip flops. "Come on," He told her.

Celes smiled and kicked off her own flip flops and followed him into the water, it was several degrees cooler than the ocean and she gave a little hiss but got used to it pretty quickly.

He chuckled as he followed her in. Swam around with her, and dipped under the water a couple of times. "How about a picnic here tomorrow?" he asked.

Celes dipped her head back and smoothed back her hair. She swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That would be brilliant."

"Good. I'm going to send Harry and Ro out. They need to get our more. Right now they seem to be rotating around each other. Not really doing anything." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He kissed down her chin to her neck. "I still want you too."

Celes moaned and looked at him. "I want you too, but as much as I would like sex to be a meditation… its not and I _have_ to." she moaned and kissed him anyways.

He chuckled, "Very well," He kissed her again, "Go ahead and meditate. I'll hold you."

Celes closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and felt the water flowing around them and headed towards her peaceful place. She sighed as her mind started to clear. She didn't cry anymore when she meditated, now she usually just felt herself being less angry about her life and a more at peace with it. She kept breathing deeply and dropped her head back a little and allowed the top of her body to float on the surface of the water, bending where Lee's arms held her. She sighed and opened her eyes looking up at the sky and smiling a little as she found her peaceful place. She just stayed in it for she didn't even know how long.

Lee allowed her to float as long as he needed. It had been well passed an hour but she looked at peace and he didn't want to ruin it for her. He had heard Ro say she looked like a mermaid and in this moment he saw it. She glistened with the water, her red hair darkened with the water but was still brilliantly red. Her fair skin had even darkened with the sun. The only thing missing was the tale, sea shells, and kelp to decorate her. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Beautiful."

Celes moaned and reached up and ran her wet hands over his head. "Thank you." she whispered and looked at him, her body was responding to him of its own will.

He kissed down her neck to her collar bone. His tongue dipped between her breast and he kissed her there. He slid a hand down her backside to the back of her thigh and he brought her leg up to his waist.

Celes leaned up as he did that and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips then moved to his neck and rolled her hips against him. The skirt of her dress had floated up around her waist on its own.

Lee pulled her hips more into him and he rocked against her core, using the roughness of his shorts to stimulate her more. He moaned as he ran his hands up her body and pressed her closer to him.

Celes shivered and rubbed her hands up and down his back and kissed him again this time dipping her tongue into his mouth and starting a slow dance with his tongue. She rolled her hips and shuddered at the feelings running through her body.

Lee moaned against her lips and tongue. He slipped a hand between them and worked open his shorts. He slowly slipped into her and moaned deep into his throat. He wrapped his arms round her and then kissed down her neck. He slowly pulled out and then pumped into her again.

Celes was shaking with desire, she gave little moans at what he was doing and kissed his neck and then nipped at it a little. She felt… like a water fairy or something and shut her eyes shivering and shaking with her desire.

He kissed down to her shoulder and scraped his teeth against her as he pumped a little faster into her. She felt so small in his arms, even though she was pregnant, she felt small and light. He held her tighter and licked at her lips. He kissed her jawline and nipped at her ear. He moaned into her ear and pumped into her more.

His moan set something off in her and she reached out and kissed his neck and then down to his shoulder and nipped at it with a tiny growl she didn't see coming. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and then kissed him again deeper and moved with the speed of his thrusting and started to make louder moans with every thrust.

He growled against her mouth as he pulled her harder on to him, harder and faster. He felt her desire spike and he felt her wild need. He wanted that and more. With each thrust he growled. He pulled on her hair to make her look up and then he nipped at her neck. He licked at it to sooth the pain. Then he kissed under her jaw and nipped at her chin.

Celes began to give little shrieks as her desire hit a new level. She reached forward and kissed him hard and then lightly bit his lower lip with a growl that sounded more like a shriek. She started to pull on him as she met his thrusts their voices filling the little lagoon. She dropped her head back and kept shrieking as she let the desire wash over her.

His hand dug into thighs as he pulled on her faster. It was the only thing he could think of was faster, harder. He wanted her to feel it… wanted her to feel him. He wanted to leave his mark on her. Something. With one hand he pulled down her dress so her breast came out. He captured one of her nipples with his mouth and suckled on hit. He lightly nipped it and ran his tongue over it.

Celes started to scream with each thrust when he started to work on her breasts she was so lost and wild she needed him, she wanted him. He was hers. She looked at him and met his eyes and kissed him again and screamed against his mouth and it morphed into a moan when she felt her climax start to approach and she felt like she might explode.

Lee shuddered as he felt his orgasm reach for him. He kissed her and moaned against her lips. His tongue darted out and rubbed against hers. Then he skicked on it and nipped her bottom lip. He couldn't get enough of her taste. This wild need was the same with Ro. He couldn't get enough, he wanted more. The more they screamed the more he was pleased. He bit at her neck and suck on it.

Celes' screams became higher pitched and she knew that she was going to come soon. She dropped her head to the side so that he had better access to her neck and kept screaming. She was so wrapped up in him, she never wanted it to end. She didn't want to come yet, she wanted to wait but she knew she couldn't for much longer. She opened her mouth to scream again and ended up screaming out his name to announce she was coming.

Lee felt her tighten around him and growled. He roared out his orgas as she screamed. he continued to pump more into her as he spilt his seed into her. He kissed her gently as he slowed his pumping to a stop. He panted as he leaned his head on her shoulder and tried to control his breathing.

Celes clung to Lee as she came back to earth. She was so complete in that moment she didn't even know how it was possible. It was like she was finding him for the first time ever. She leaned against the opposite shoulder kind of in a half hug. She closed her eyes and moaned she didn't want to let go yet and tightened around him, arms and legs.

Lee rubbed her back with his hands as his breathing became normal. It was odd, it was always like this in the end. His mind started to start up and thought started running through his head. It was like this with Ro too. A wild passion, a need to claim and mark, the wild release, and then a calmness of holding each other and feeling complete. Like all he needed was her. "Cel," he whispered.

"Yes, baby." she whispered back.

"Is this… is it like this with Harry too?" he asked her.

Celes pulled back and looked at him. "Yes… and no… I mean yes its crazy wild and then super… calm but the wild is different with him. I don't know how to explain it… I felt like I was made to be wild with you… I don't know." she said feeling a little frustrated.

"A wild passion, a need to mark or blain, a wild release, and then a calmness and a feeling of completeness?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. "You too?"

"What about when you were with Ro? Was it the same too?"

"Yes, it pretty much was." she said.

"I think we need to read those books… not that I'm complaining but… I think we need to know what we are doing and what is going on with us… not just me and you but all of us."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile. "I… I love you, you know?" she said softly.

Lee kissed her, "I love you too, always."

Celes touched his cheek and her stomach gave a growl. "I think we should go back." she said sadly.

He kissed her again and lifted her chin, "Be strong, yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah." she said.

He kissed her again and moaned against her lips. "I'll be there with you to help." He told her as he helped pull her dress back in place. He reluctantly let her go so that he could fix his shorts and cover himself.

Celes nodded as she swam towards the place they had gotten into the water. "You wont leave me?" she asked him as she climbed out of the water.

He followed her, "Not in this mess." He teased. "I won't leave you out in the cold like this." he cupped her face. "I know how cold it can be. I'm here for you."

Celes shivered and stepped into his arms and pressed her cheek agaisnt his chest and gave a shiver as the wind picked up around them. With the sun going away it was colder in the lagoon and they were wet. She thought them dry and was still cold.

Lee rubbed her back, "We all love you, and it will get better." He lifted her chin, "It always gets better."

Celes nodded. "Yes it does." she smiled and looked back the way they came. "We'd better go, I'm hungry and if Dai is back I want to ask him about Venelope." she said.

"Okay." he took her hand and helped her up the rocks. Then they walked back to the house. He sat her down at the table as he made her and himself a plate.

Celes watched him with her chin resting in her hand and sighed. "You're kind of amazing, you know?" she said.

He chuckled as he passed her a plate. "You're not bad yourself… on good days." he teased.

Celes laughed and took a bite of food and then ate like a starving person. She always ate like that after sex. "Those are going to be more often I think."

"Good, I like those days."

Roman walked in with Damon and smiled, "Guess who got back?" she asked as she sat Damon on a chair. She kissed his messed up hair and chuckled.

"Stinken, girls." Damon said as he pulled out the tie from his hair and let his hair free. "Who said they can pull on hair when someone pulls on their hair?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "Did you get along then?" she asked him and continued to devour her meal.

He gave a mischievous smile, "Made her yell at him right before I left. Turned red as her hair."

Lee shook his head as he ate. Roman gave Damon a plate, "Maybe tomorrow, you can take her a game or something." she told him.

"Yeah, baby, I'm sure she'd like that." Celes said to Damon with a little smile. "I told you didnt I?"

Damon scrunched up his nose, "She's fine. She makes these little bubble rings and plays with them. Makes her own food too. Its one of the best thing about magic. Whatever you want you can have."

Celes shot him a look and nodded. "Well maybe once you've spent more time together you can cook for her. You know you're pretty good at it." she said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? She is so annoying! I would probably pour whatever is I'm cooking over her head!" he gave a smile as he remembered what he did. "Then again, that is probably not a bad idea."

"Damon!" Roman scolded, "Don't be mean."

He grumbled as he ate his food.

Celes laughed, she actually laughed at the idea of Damon doing that and realized what she was doing and stopped. "What did you do?" she asked.

He gave her an innocent smile, "I didn't do anything."

Lee snorted, "Yeah right."

Celes gave him a small smile. "What did you do to Venelope, Dai?" she asked in a more coaxing honey coated voice.

He groaned as he looked at her and then looked down at his food. "Cheater." he whispered. "I made a waterballoon of yellow water abeat of her head and dropped it. Then told her I had been holding it for a while and had to put it somewhere."

Roman gasped and glared at him. "No dessert!" she told him.

"But…"

"Mean," Lee told him as he shook his head. "Just mean."

Celes was shaking with laughter and trying so hard to look stern and it wasn't working. She finally let out a laugh and then blushed. "What? Its funny." she said. "Was it warm water?"

"Of course it was." he told her. "It wouldn't have worked otherwise."

Lee shook his head but gave a smile.

Roman sighed as she sat at the table and shook her head. "That was wrong and mean. I should give you another bath for that."

Damon sobered and sat with his head down. "Sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell her." she shook her head again and rolled her eyes. She smiled at Celes and shook her head again.

Celes still shook with laughter. "I shouldn't be laughing, it only encourages him." she said looking at him. " _I would have liked to see that."_ she sent to Damon and finally calmed a little more and finished her food she got up and went over and got a piece of cake. She walked back over to the table and started in on it.

"There is cake?" Damon asked.

"Yep, but you don't get any, remember." Roman told him.

He groaned as he leaned back in his seat. "But… she started it."

"Yeah, that is the same line I use too." Roman told him. She sighed. " _I know you are going to give him a piece later but can you make him squirm for it?"_ she asked Celes in their private link.

Celes gave a small nod and took a bite of cake and closed her eyes. "This cake is so good, Dai, its a shame I can't share it with you." she said to him.

He whimpered as he watched her. "This is so wrong."

"I'm sure." Lee chuckled.

Celes licked a little frosting off her fork and then took another bite pulling the fork slowly out of her mouth and then cutting off another bite and just holding it in the air close to him as if to offer it to him but then she brought it back to her mouth and ate it. "So, so yummy. I make a damn good cake."

"Mum, make her stop." he whined.

"Sorry, I can't do that. She is enjoying her cake."

"But… But… I want some too."

"Should have thought of the consequences before picking on Venelope."

Celes felt the dark, special hell part of her, come out when she heard that… that part of her liked that he was tormenting Venelope. She shook her head and gave Damon a troubled look. "Well I'm done, how about I give Dai a bath?" she said with a smile.

He lowered his head, "Fine." he told her and slipped out the chair.

Roman's mouth fell open, "Did he just…"

Lee fell out laughing, "Oh, just watch this."

Celes got up and looked at the two of them and offered her hand. "Come on baby, lets go." she said.

Damon took her hand and walked with her, head still bowed.

"What? What is this none sense?"

"Its bathtime, Ro." Celes said with a little smile. She started to head out of the kitchen with Damon in tow.

When they closed the door to the bathroom Roman walked over and stood in front of it listening. Lee smiled as he walked up next to her. "I did the same thing." he whispered.

"This is insane. I don't hear any screaming."

Inside the bathroom Celes was already working on Damon's hair, she liked bathtime with him because she got to run her hands through his hair. "I think I may give them heart attacks." she whispered to him.

Damon smiled and gave a little laugh. He leaned his hand into her hands. and closed his eyes.

"So, do you think maybe you'll ever like Venelope?" she asked him as she started to braid his hair.

He sighed, "She is okay, fun to pick on, but," he shrugged his little shoulders. "She is just, I don't know, a friend?"

Celes smiled as she finished and turned him around to look at her. "Friends can become more. I am living proof of that." she said softly looking down.

"I guess so, but she is stuck in the house, we will be leaving soon so there really isn't much point." He told her.

"Do… do you want to… see where it goes with her though?" she asked swallowing hard.

Damon frowned at her. He grew bigger and cupped her face. "I told you, I like you. I only want you. If I have to explore that part then I want to explore it with you." he told her. His thumb gently rubbed over her bottom lip as he looked at her lips.

Celes looked at Damon's lips and knew she would kiss him again if she didn't pull away. She sighed and didn't pull away, she closed her eyes.

Damon leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He closed his eyes and gave a little sigh. He liked kissing her. Her lips were soft and always warm.

Celes kissed him back and brought a hand up to his cheek and pressed her lips a little harder against his deepening the kiss slowly.

He wrapped carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She was so soft, warm, and small. He liked being big and doing this with her. It was like in that moment she was his and he liked that.

Celes felt herself wanting to open his mouth, she didn't know if she should. She wanted to go slow for him. She dropped her hands to his shirt and grabbed it and timidly reached out with her tongue and ran it along his lips.

He didn't know what was going on but his lips seemed to open on their own. This was different than before. She had pressed into him and had kissed him. The last time he had felt the tickle of her tongue they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Celes slowly dipped her tongue into Damon's mouth and touched his. She guided him with her mouth into the snogging kiss. She took a deep breath through her nose.

Damon's eyes open wide then they slowly closed again as he felt her mouth. He gave a little moan when he tasted the cake she ate. He thrusted his mouth fully into hers and wanted to taste more of it. When he got to her tongue he sucked on it wanting to get every last sweetness he could find.

Celes gave a little moan and then jolted when a knock came to the door. She pulled away and looked at Damon in shock and confusion. She was taking deep breaths and her heart was racing. They could have gotten caught. She held her hand to her heart.

Damon found he was breathing hard too. It was weird, it wasn't like he was holding his breath or anything and his heart was beating really fast. He licked his lips and tasted the cake and Celes on his lips. He found he liked that combination.

Celes licked her lips and pulled away a little more. "Dai…" she said and then got up as the the knock came again. She looked down at him and waited for him to shrink again and headed to the door.

He gave a nod as he walked up behind her. When she opened the door he found Lee, Ro, and Harry all standing in the all. "What did I do?" he asked as he stepped back.

"See," Lee told them.

Roman and Harry frowned as they entered the bathroom. The tub was drained, the towel was wet, his clothes were set aside. Roman picked him up and sniffed him all over. He smelt clean. "He smells clean." She said.

"I _am_ clean." Damon said indignantly.

Roman passed him on to Harry then looked at Celes. "So, how did you do it?" she asked. "With us he screams, splashes, screams some more, runs out the tub, he does everything just to get out."

Celes smiled. "He just likes me, I got the magic touch." she said softly and shrugged and licked her lips again. "Uh he should go to bed, Im beat so Im off to bed… Uh still with you Lee?" she asked.

Lee looked over to Harry, "Yeah, still with me." He said and looked down at her with a smile.

She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him then gave Roman cheek a caress and then looked at Harry with a smile. "Night." she said feeling like she couldn't get away fast enough in that moment.

Roman frowned at Damon, "So… what's the trick? How does she do it?"

Damon crossed his little arms. "I'm not saying anything."

"Oh really? What if I offer you two slices of cake?" she told him.

Damon gave her a frown. "You drive a hard deal, but I'm not going to bite."

"Okay, three, and." She paused as she thought about it. "And I take you into town to get whatever you want."

His mouth dropped open and then he bit his lower lip. That was the best deal he could get and he knew it. He groaned as he looked at her then looked over to Lee and Harry. "I can't." he told her.

"Why not?" Roman asked.

"I just can't…" he groaned and hung his head. "I want to but I can't."

"Well, your loss." Roman told him as she set him down and walked out the bathroom.

Damon gave another groan and then went to his room.

Roman smiled as she watched him. "I have to give him credit, he was loyal." She sat on the couch and gave a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed, butterfly."

"I'm not tired." she told him.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." He said as he sat on the couch next to her.

Roman watched tv until she fell asleep. She didn't know how long that was but all she knew was she was being taken to bed. "Not… sleeping…" she protested.

"Yeah, sure you aren't" Lee told her. He placed her into bed next to Harry who was reading. "She says she isn't tired but not even twenty minutes passed and she was leaning on me sleeping." he told him. "I'll let you take care of her." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the room.

Roman groaned. "I'm not sleepy." She said as he rolled over to her side, facing Harry. Her eyes were closing but she would catch herself and open them again. "Not sleepy."

Harry brought his thumb up to massage her between the eyes and hummed a hawaiian song. "Sleep, Ku'uipo." he whispered and continued to hum to her.

She gave a yawn. "But… I'm not…" she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around him. "Sleepy." she sighed and fell asleep.

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead and then he turned out the lights in the room and snuggled down closer to Roman and closed his own eyes finding sleep easily.

For the most part Roman had a dreamless sleep but then slowly something just seemed to seep into her head. Something she should know and she should be stopping but she didn't know what. Images passed through her head. Imagis she couldn't make out. the more she tried the more they moved faster. Nothing really stood out, she couldn't even make out the emotions. She gave groaned as she finally woke up. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the clock it was four in the morning. She felt exhausted but yet she was awake. She rubbed her baby bump as she layed in bed with her eyes closed trying to sleep a little longer. "Harry." she whispered.

Harry's eyes popped open and he looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she told him. "I don't know, I just have a feeling something is but I don't know."

Harry looked at her confused and then scooted over to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Ku'uipo, talk to me." he said. "Just talk it out."

"I'm… scared… and hurt." she said. "I don't know, I think its the same feelings about Celes but they aren't… this is different. I feel like I should be doing something… I don't know what but I should be doing something. I feel so lost." she turned her head to look at him. "I feel lost, hurt, and scared."

Harry reached up and stroked her cheek. "What do you need from me?" he asked her. "Tell me an I'll do it."

She bit her lower lip as she looked at him, "I… I don't know… hold me?" she told him.

Harry obliged holding her close to him and kissing her head. He rubbed her baby bump and smiled a little and then kissed her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Ku'uipo."

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes but then she opened them and looked at Harry. She scooted closer then kiss him gently on the lips.

Harry kissed her back and let out a moan. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

Roman didn't know what she wanted or need. She just… needed something. She pressed closer to him and tangled her legs with his. She gave a little moan of her own. She hadn't really touched any of the men for three weeks. She was a little scared to do so, but at the same time she didn't feel very affectionate… not until they had danced for her. She pulled back a bit her lower lip. She was finally feeling her body heat up with arousal. She smiled as she pictured Harry dancing again. "Next time I want to see you doing Kahiko." she told him. "in one of the butt flaps." she gave a little moan as she closed her eyes and just pictured him in it. "I may have to peel it off you with my teeth."

Harry gave a growl. "Jeezuz woman, what are you trying to do to me?" he demanded and kissed her harder than before.

She chuckled and moaned as her hands ran up his back and then back down. "I don't know…" she moaned as she kiss his chin. "But it sounded right." she kissed his neck.

Harry moaned and dropped his head back a bit. "Picture porn at its best." he said and then ran a hand down to one of her breasts and ran a thumb over the nipple through her shirt.

She gave a moan. "Yes, I like doing picture porn." she moaned. "I know exactly would I would do to you if you ever wore one of those things." she kissed more of his neck and gave a little shiver. "I would lick the inside of your thigh and scrap my teeth against him." she told him.

Harry gave another moaned and trailed his hand slowly down to her core. He pressed his fingers to it through her panties and moaned. "And then what would you do?" he gasped and kissed her when her face passed in front of his for a minute.

She moaned and shivered. She rolled her hips and licked his neck. "I would have to lick you up to your shaft. Tease you as I kissed around it. Then I would run my tongue here." she ran a fingertip on the line that made the v down to his crotch. She moaned as she thought about it.

Harry nodded and gave a moan as she ran her finger along the line. He pushed his hand down her panties and touched her piercing and moaned and leaned forward and kissed her deeply and messed with the piercing for a few seconds then dipped a finger inside of her slowly. "Then what?" he asked her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered as her hand slipped down his shorts. "Then… I would have to lick up your shaft right here." she moaned as she slid a finger up the underside of his shaft. She moaned again and rolled her hips some more.

Harry started to pant and he quickened his pace a little and added a second finger. He ran kissed down her neck and thrust his hips as he desired more from her. "A-and then?"

She panted as she moaned. "Then… I would play with your tip." she told him as she circled her fingers around the tip. She moaned again and rolled her hips. "T...then I would swallow you." She wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to pump him slowly and then sped up a bit. "You… like when… oh, God…" she moaned. "You like when I… do that… right?"

"Sweet Jesus." he moaned. "Yes, I… I do." he said and with his thumb he worked her clit while he continued to thrust into her with his fingers. He kissed her again moaning into her mouth.

Roman moaned again as she pumped him with her hand. Every time she came back up with her hand she added a little pressure. She rocked her hips more as her tongue fought with his. Everything was so erotic. They both touched each other and enjoyed the feeling.

Harry moaned and started to thrust his hips with her pumping and kept his hand going in and out of Roman. He felt her around his fingers and it just turned him on more. He kissed her down the neck and nipped it a little. He groaned as he felt his orgasm close at hand.

Roman shivered as she knew she was getting closer to her climax. She leaned her head back to give Harry more access to her neck. She pumped her hand faster on Harry and swoar she felt him grow bigger. She moaned as she rocked her hips more. If she didn't come she was going to scream.

Harry worked her harder and faster feeling her need. He thrust his hips more giving little grunts against her neck as he did. He was so close but he wanted her to be with him, he opened his eyes and pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes to watch for her signal.

Roman gave a shuddering gasp and nodded. "Y...y...yes." she hissed as she rocked on his hand she leaned her head back and allowed her climax to take her over. She moaned louder as she heard Harry grunt loudly. Her body shook and she felt Harry spill his seed into her hand.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes shaking slightly as he lay frozen for a minute. He opened his eyes and looked into Roman. "I love you, Ku'uipo." he said softly to her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Koa." she whispered as she kissed him back. She gave a little moan as she removed her hand. She licked her fingers and laid next to him. Her body wanted more but her mind said that was all she could handle. She pressed her lips to Harry's and kissed him.

Harry sighed and kissed her back and then pulled away pulling her into his arms. "We should get a little more sleep so we don't fall asleep while we are meditating." he said to her.

She chuckled, "I won't fall asleep. I'm…" she gave a little yawn and closed her eyes. "I can float all day if I have to." she whispered.

Harry sighed. "Im going to start making you leave your stubbornness at the door. Go to sleep okay?" he said softly and kissed her between her eyes.

She licked her lips and and smiled, "Its what I'm known for," she sighed. "Being stubborn." she sighed. "Ask George, Lee, and Celes." she whispered and fell asleep.

Harry shook his head and rubbed her back until he drifted off into sleep again.

Celes sat in the bed she shared with Lee the next morning. Lee was still sleeping she had been up since five. Her mind was preoccupied with figuring out what was going on with the four of them. She had her books covering her side of the bed, she wore her reading glasses one of Lee's button down shirts and a frown. She picked up another book and read over something she had read before. She marked it with a little dot of a fingerprint she made with magic. If you looked across the books most of them had marked passages and little slivers of parchment sticking out of them.

She made a little irritated noise in her throat and set the book back down and looked at Lee. She bit her lip as her body heated when she saw him sleeping there. She reached out and touched his lips with her fingers and gave a little sigh.

Lee gave a sigh in his sleep. He ran his teeth over his lips as he sighed out his nose and fell asleep again.

Celes gave a low chuckle and scooted away from the books took off her glasses and put them in top of one of her books and sandwiched herself between Lee and the books. "Chocolate bear." She said and kissed his lips. "Wake up."

He gave a groan. He opened one eye and could tell it was too early. "Go back to sleep." He grumbled as he closed his eyes.

"It's eight in the morning! I've been up since five. How can I motivate you to wake up?" She asked and kissed him again.

"Is it really?" He groaned and feel so sleepy. Like he hadn't slept and on top of that he felt a little cold. He groaned again. "I think I may be sick." He told her.

Celes looked down at him in concern and touched her hand to his head and then kissed it. "You're not warm, but maybe I can't fix how you are feeling." she said softly. "Does your head hurt, are you ache at all. Scratchy throat?" she asked the healer in her kicking in.

"Just a little achy and tired." he told her.

Celes ran a hand over his brow. "How about you sleep more, and I'll go make breakfast today?" she said and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he closed his eyes. "Maybe later we can have that picnic." he told her.

"Its alright. I'll bring you something up after I finish. You should drink water, or juice. So I'll be back soon." she said and slid off the bed and walked around and kissed him again on the forehead.

"Okay." he told her.

Roman was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Celes walked in. She gave her a smile, "Hey." she greeted. "Hungry?"

"Starved, but first I need to make a plate for Lee. He isn't feeling well so hes sleeping in." she walked over to the fridge and opened it to get orange juice out and then to get a couple glasses to pour it in.

Roman bit her lower lips and made him a plate. "He isn't too bad, is he?" she asked as she set the plate on try for her.

"I think hes just tired, no fever. He said hes a little achy. I dont think its anything but a little case of exhaustion." she said with a smile. "He'll be fine, baby girl." she said to her.

"Okay," she nodded. "What about you? Are you feeling okay?"

Celes pressed her lips together. "I'm distracted. I had Dai get me my books on… the whole Pele/Kama/Hi'iaka stuff this morning. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Lee asked all these questions yesterday… and so… I'm trying to figure it out." she said and set the juice on the tray and drank hers.

Roman crossed her arms as she toed at the tile. "I collected books from Kama's house… and other things. But I think his books might help if you want to take a look at them."

Celes looked at her and gave a little smile. "You know, they just might." she said to her. "I would really like to be able to bounce ideas off of you too, this is about you… not just all of us. Youre at the center of this." she shrugged.

She scrunched up her nose. "I know and I hate it." she told her. "I just… wanted to live a peaceful life, alone, but it just don't seem to be in the cards for me." She sighed. "But, I don't mind. I have nothing really planned today. Aunt B is suppose to arrive today."

Celes gave her a brilliant smile. "I miss Aunt B, actually. Its been almost seven weeks since I've seen her. And I would really like that, but only if you want to. The only thing I have planned today is maybe a picnic with Lee if hes up for it and meditating." she said with a shrug. She picked up the tray and watched her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "As good as I'm going to get right now. Go take that to my Makuakane." She smiled. "And when you are ready come find me. I'll most likely be around the tide pools."

Celes nodded and thought about kissing her but then thought better of it and walked back up to Lee's room. She walked in and set the tray on the table next to bed and then went around to her side and started to clear the book off of it stacking them and bringing them over to the surface of the dresser. She finished that and then went in and took a shower quickly, she came out wrapped in a towel using another to dry her hair. She bit her lip and gave Lee another worried look and then dropped the towel and started to look for something to wear enjoying the feel of the breeze coming through the windows on her naked body. She grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on a bikini top and a sheer tank top. When she was dressed her brushed through her hair and let it stay down. She walked over to the bed and touched Lee's shoulder. "Lee, you need to get up and eat something, then you can go back to sleep." she said softly to him.

Lee gave a sigh as he slowly sat up. He rubbed his face and looked over to the try. He slowly drank the orange juice and then picked up the plate of eggs, toast, and turkey bacon. He at slowly and kept his eyes closed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just felt so tired. He gave a sigh as he ate more.

Celes pressed her lips together and sat down at his feet on the bed watching him eat. She was worried about him, he didn't usually get like this. Truth be told it scared her a little to see him so worn out. "You should try to go back to sleep after you finish. Your Aunt will be here later." she said softly still watching him closely. She touched his leg and tried to send him some healing vibes.

He gave her a smile, "Make sure you warn Harry." he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't worry so much about me, Minx." he told her as he set the plate aside. "I think I just need a little more sleep then I'll be okay. Promise."

Celes got up and crawled up to his face holding herself above him on her hands and knees and rested her forehead on his. "It scares me." she whispered. "I dont like when you dont feel good… I don't like when any of you don't feel good." she said with a little laugh and looked into his eyes for a minute then kissed him. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to go over some books Ro got from Kama's house and try to figure out what's going on with the four of us."

He nodded and kissed her. "I don't want her to worry either. Keep her occupied," he kissed her again. "Be strong, yeah?"

Celes nodded. "Yeah." she said and reluctantly got off of him and grabbed the tray. She gave him one last look and then turned and left the room. She made her way back down to the kitchen and found Harry there. She smiled at him. "Morning." she said taking him in. He looked worn out too.

He yawned and gave a smile. "Morning." he said.

"You look like you need to go back to bed too." she said to him as she started to wash Lee's dishes.

"I think I might need a nap, yeah." he said watching her. He was really tired, he yawned again.

"Well, Lee is sleeping in, maybe you should go back to sleep for while. You'll need your strength, Aunt B will be here soon." she said with a smiled over her shoulder.

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. "Oh joy." he said and gave a moan and closed his eyes. "How am I going to teach at a school with that woman in it? And be her like… equal!" Harry asked Celes.

Celes laughed a little and turned around to put the tray away. She crossed her arm over her chest. "Sybill Trelawney no longer teaches at the school, she retired a year after you brought down Voldemort, she scared the student so much that Minerva had to take actions… She still lives on the grounds though." she laughed.

"Oh… I didn't know that." Harry said.

"When I decided to take the job, I caught myself up on what's been going on there since we left." Celes shrugged.

"Since when do you call McGonnagall by her first name?" Harry asked her with a laugh.

"Since she asked me to at our meeting in February." she said and ventured to sit with him at the table. "Did you eat?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Ro made me a plate of food." he said looking at her. She was close now, close enough that if he wanted to he could touch her.

"Good, at least you didn't just eat fruit." she laughed and leaned back crossing her arms. "Hawaii looks good on you, Harry Potter." she said taking him in.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"I really do, its almost like you belong here. I wonder if you might be on your dads side or something." she mused.

"Er, didnt you do all that already?" He asked her.

"I did, but with your dad… I found his parents names but no pictures… it just sort of stopped. Maybe now that we are actually in the States I can find the missing pieces." she shrugged.

Harry smiled at her. "I love that about you." he said softly.

Celes smiled back at him. "My brain?" she asked.

"You're need to _know_ everything." he said to her and reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

Celes closed her eyes but didn't move. "Its a curse really." she said softly.

"No, its a gift. The reason being is you aren't pushy about it like Hermione, but you still seem to be able to get what you want." he said to her.

Celes opened her eyes and laughed. "Did you just call me a less stuck up version of Hermione?" she asked him still laughing.

Harry laughed. "I may have, yeah… but Hermione is no you. There isn't another person in the world like you, Celes." he said.

Celes gave a little smile and blushed. "Thank you." she whispered and looked at him for a few minutes.

Harry shifted and dropped his hand as his guard went back up. "I'm going to grab a nap."

Celes nodded and watched him go. The moment was over, she stood and took a deep breath and decided to head out and get Roman.

Celes picked her way down to the tide pools and stopped a few feet away watching Roman with her arms crossed. Then she stepped forward onto a rock beside the pool Roman was in holding her belly. "Hey, you." she said to her looking down into the pool.

Roman gave a little jump then smiled at her. "Hey." she said as she turned back to the tide pool and crouched down. "You ready to bounce ideas?" she asked as she dug around and tossed rocks over shoulders, careful not to hit Celes.

Celes nodded and watched her. "Do you want to stay out here? I can sit on this rock right here and tell you thoughts I've had about things. Tell you what Lee's been asking about first… maybe." she said.

"Yeah, have a seat." She told and waved a hand to the rock.

Celes lowered herself carefully and then let her feet dangle above the pool. "So, Lee asked me a question about our heightened… sexual drives yesterday…" she started slowly.

"Okay, what did he ask?" she found a pearl and placed it into the little jar she was holding.

"He wants to know what's driving us to it… its something about Hawaii… but we arent sure what?" she said in a half question having trouble ordering her thoughts.

"What drives us to have amazing sex?" Roman asked as she looked up at Celes. "I just thought it…" She bit her lower lip and frowned. "I don't really understand."

"Why when we are doing it we have this intense desire to leave our marks on each other, we get extremely wild... Like... We never want to leave or be away from the person we are with. It's insane and overwhelming! And explosive! What if... It's the spirits that live within our blood you know?" She asked her knowing she wasn't explaining it that well.

"Humm," Roman though as she shifted through the sand in the water. "I… you, I think I understand what you are trying to ask. It was the same with me and Harry the first week we were here." She told her. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other… more so than usual. It wasn't always sexual either. We were just content laying next to each other doing nothing just as long we were touching." she looked over to Celes. "It was one of the reason why I needed Lee here. We had just gotten done having sex. It wasn't our wild kind. It was just a need to know each other more… but after there was the wild need to mark each other and clame each other. It was when the baby kicked for the first time. If the baby didn't kick I… I don't know what we would have done." She looked at Celes carefully. " _Damon, come here please."_ she called Damon.

Celes nodded, "You may have bound yourself to each other in a new different way than we are already connected." She said thoughtfully. Celes looked up when she saw Damon heading their way and gave a confused look and pressed her lips together running her tongue across them.

"You rang," he said as he smiled up at Roman then smiled at Celes.

"Yes, can you give those books I sent you to Celes. We need to read through them." Roman told him.

Damon waved his hand in a pattern and then the things she collected appeared. He pulled out five books and stacked them neatly next to Celes. "You don't need the other things?" he asked.

"Nope, keep them hidden."

"Will do." he waved his hands into another pattern and then they disappeared. "Uh," he kicked at the sand. "Can I go into town for a bit?" he asked.

"What for?"

"Just wanted to get some things for the kids before they get here next week."

"Okay, but be careful." Roman told him.

He nodded and then kissed Celes on the cheek and walked away.

"I collected those books while I was at Kama's. They were the ones most used. One of them is a potions book. You can ignore that one for now." Roman told Celes.

Celes nodded. "I wouldn't mind looking at it actually." she said and looked at the books next to her. She felt a little flare of anger and closed her eyes for a minute and went to her peaceful place for a few minutes and then opened her eyes and picked up the top one and opened it up. "More Hawaiian legends." she said as she read over the first few pages but stopped. "I'll need my glasses if I want to really delve into this." she said with a smile, she set the book down on the stack and dipped her toes into the water and felt peace wash over her. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "So what are you collecting all this stuff for?" she asked her.

"I was, uh… I was going to make a few trinkets and then make a costume." She bit her lower lip as she looked at the pearls. "To be honest, I really don't know. I just… it kind of just keeps me grounded right now." she told her as she looked over to Celes.

Celes nodded and dropped her head back and let the sun beat down on her face. "Thats good, sounds like you do it for yourself. As you should." Celes said softly. She brought her arms back and leaned back further on the rock with a sigh.

"Yeah," she dipped back down into the water and looked around. She looked up at Celes and wanted to say something… anything, but she couldn't find any words. She felt like she needed to say something. Every time she was around Celes she had put on a smile and lightly teased her but it was all a mask. She really didn't know how she felt right now besides the hurt that was there. She looked back into the water and shifted more into the sand. She found another hermit crab and gently moved him aside.

Celes leaned back up feeling the strong indecision and confusion and hurt coming off of Roman. It didn't happen often that Celes felt her without a little effort, but those feelings were strong. She smiled down at her and jumped off the rock into the pool of water. "I can leave you alone if you'd like." she said to her trying to help.

"No, I don't mind… if you are going to get your glasses, then thats okay." She looked up at the sun and judging by it she could tell it was almost noon. "I'm going to go snorkeling soon. I usually find more things when I'm underwater." She gave a little laugh.

Celes gave a little smile and looked out over the ocean. "The tides going to roll in early today." she muttered. "Snorkling should be fun, you should take a buddy though." she said to her looking back at Roman.

"I kind of have a buddy." she told her as she bit her lip. For weeks she had felt Pele around her. Especially when she went snorkeling. It was as if she was protecting her and making sure nothing happened to her while she was in the water… which was weird.

"Yeah? Does Harry go with you?" Celes asked, she leaned down and touched the water with her hand and swirled it around.

"Sometimes." She shrugged as she went back to shifting through the sand. "I will tell him though."

Celes nodded. "You shouldn't go by yourself, Ro. The ocean is very dangerous, any number of things could happen to you."Celes said and made little waves with her hand and then reached in the water and picked up a starfish.

Roman glared at her. "I said I was going to take Harry. Geez, if you don't want me in the water then just say so. I'll find something else to do on my own." she snapped. She knew Celes was only concerned but she felt threatened and she didn't like that.

Celes dropped the starfish and stood up slowly. She looked at Roman confused. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to overstep." she said and turned and grabbed the books and struggled to get out of the pool and finally found a step up and got out. "Ill leave you alone." she said and started back for the house as the tears started to fall. She hadn't meant to offend Roman, she was just worried about her. She continued on and sniffed. She made it all the way back to the house before she let herself actually cry. She pressed her back against the back door and shut her eyes and cried.

Lee walked down the stairs whistling as he tucked in his shirt. He looked out the window and saw Roman by the tide pools crouched down in the water. It looked like she was talking to herself again. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen then he paused when he saw Celes. "Cel, what's wrong?" he asked as he went to her. "Are you okay?"

Celes opened her eyes and looked up at Lee. "I didn't mean to, I was just worried… I didn't mean to." she cried, she hugged the books to her chest and looked back down.

"Hey," he took the books out of her hand and set them on the table. He pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I was talking to Roman, and I asked her about the collecting pearls and… she said she likes to snorkel and I suggested she take a buddy, she said she takes Harry sometimes and I said she shouldn't go alone, its dangerous… I didnt mean it as an order… I just don't want her to get hurt is all. She… she got mad." Celes said. "I didnt mean to… make her mad." she said and wiped at her eyes.

"Its okay, its okay." He told her as he wiped at her cheeks and then kissed her. "She probably needs to eat. Have you eaten?" he asked her.

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "I just had a glass of juice." she said and sniffed. "I forgot."

"Come on, help me pack a lunch and we will have a picnic." he kissed her again and looked into her eyes. "Give her time, okay? I know you were only concerned but you have to keep in mind she has always liked her space. Think back on her when she was in school. If you didn't find her selling things, with the twins and me, she was alone doing research or working on things."

Celes nodded and blew out a deep breath and stepped away from him. She went over to the counter and looked down at the books. "We should make sure she eats before we go." she whispered and flipped open one of the books and found that it was the potion book and looked at the one she was opened to and then shut the book again and looked at Lee.

"Where did those come from?" he asked as he walked further into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Roman collected them from Kama's house." Celes said and pulled another book to her and opened it. She read a little but found it was more of the same and shut the book pushing it away. "She thought they might help answer some of the questions we have."

"Ah, the famous books she had to fight to keep." Lee smiled.

Celes smiled. "That would have been nice to see, Ro going toe to toe with Hermione." she said.

"Right," he smiled. "Harry said it went civil until Hermione did one of her classic lines of don't going crying to her if something started to go wrong. Ro didn't take that well. You know how prideful she is. Harry said she told Hermione that she wouldn't go to her even if she was the last person to go to and the ministry."

Celes laughed. "Sounds right, I swear that girl needs to get laid, properly laid. I think she and Ron just have babies through osmosis." she laughed at her joke.

Lee laughed, "Harry said she said that too. Not to her face but she told Harry. Hey, what if we invite them to stay with us for a while… you know, when our sexuality is high."

Celes smiled. "I'd like that, I miss Ron… I rarely miss Hermione… maybe we should just have the whole family out here not just the brood and Mama and Papa." Celes said with a shrug. "Lord know with a little magic this house could be big enough."

"I think that would be nice. We should talk to Harry and Ro about it. I think they wouldn't mind." he frowned, "Speaking of, where is Harry?"

"Taking a nap last I heard." she said and as if on cue Harry walked into the kitchen in board shorts and a tank top looking like he belonged on the islands. "Speak of the devil."

"What?" he asked her and gave an easy smile.

"I was just wondering where you were. Hey, so, Celes and I were thinking maybe we could get the whole family out here. Not just the kids but everyone."

Harry smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, it'd be nice to see the rest of the family and all our nieces and nephews."

"You know, Harry that includes Blaise." Celes pointed out.

Harry looked at her. "Cel, you have to include him even if he wasn't married to Ginny. He's Alaric's father." he said to her a little harshly.

"I… know. I was only teasing." Celes said and looked back at one of the books and opened it.

Lee looked over to him, "Hungry?" he asked Harry as he handed him a sandwich.

Harry took it and bit into it. "Yeah actually." he said and sat down at the table and looked at the book. "Those are the books Ro got from Kama's place. Why do you have them?" he asked Celes.

"Uh, I'm trying to figure out what's going on with all of us… the super sex drives and our needs and all that…" Celes said to him and looked at him. "Roman thought they might help."

Harry nodded and looked at her, he wasn't sure if he liked that idea too much. He didn't want her to become a bigger target for Kama than she already was, but didn't say anything and took another bit of sandwich.

Lee passed him another sandwich that was wrapped. "When you are done take that to Roman. Oh, and she wants to go snorkeling, will you go with her?" he asked her. "If she gives you any lip, tell her _I_ was the one to ask."

Harry stood with the half eaten sandwich and the wrapped one and nodded. "You got it, bra." he said and walked out the back door and headed to the tide pools.

Roman tossed more rocks and muttered to herself. She felt Harry walk up behind her but didn't say anything. She was annoyed. Not only of what Celes said but of herself. She couldn't seem to get ahold of her feelings. She knew Celes was only concerned about her but why did she feel threatened? "I'm not going snorkeling." she hissed. "So don't ask."

"Okay, we don't have to. But you should stop long enough to eat. I bet you're hungry." Harry said going over and dodging a rock he stepped into the pool next to her.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to be left alone. I want to do what I want to do and I don't want to take anyone with me. Is that too much to ask? I mean, there is nothing dangerous about the water but now all of a sudden I can't be in the water." she growled.

Harry looked at her. "What happened?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing happened. I'm not a child!" she groaned as she sat into the pull and held her head. "I snapped at her… I just… I felt threatened. She was telling me that I should take a buddy with me while I go snorkeling. She was only concerned about me but I felt threatened and I snapped at Celes."

Harry sighed and looked down before he sat down next to her and then picked up a crab and put him aside. "Ro, why did you feel threatened? Why do you think you were?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know." She tossed a rock towards the ocean. "She has power over water." she told him.

Harry looked down at her sharply. "Does she? When did that start?" he asked and then shook his head. "What was she doing when you got upset?"

"I don't know when it started." she told him. "We were just… here. I was standing here collecting my pearls and she dipped her feet in. She was playing with a starfish and I just felt the power seep into the water. I told her I was going to go snorkeling later and she told me I should take a buddy. I told her I had a buddy… kind of."

Harry looked at her. "How do you kind of have a buddy?" he asked her.

She gave a little blush. "Haven't you notice how hot it can get when you are around me? Like the temperature just grows for no reason? I feel comfortable in the heat. Ever since our argument I can feel… Pele around me… she protects me, especially when I go snorkeling alone."

"Yes, I've noticed that. I feel comfortable though." he shrugged. "She protects you when you're in the water, and Celes has power over the water. Isn't Celes of Pele's sisters bloodline?" he asked her, he knew she was but he was sort of thinking out loud.

"From what we found out yes. She is Hi'iaka. Pele was the one that took Hi'iaka with her when she came here to Hawaii." Roman smiled. "She hatched her from an egg. She used the warmth of her. She took care of her when until adulthood, even then she still took care of her. Hi'iaka is her favorite sister."

Harry nodded. "This may be a stretch but maybe you felt threatened because Celes is Hi'iaka… and in turn sisters… so… maybe you're in competition for something. And Pele is protecting you from Celes because she hurt you." he said and looked down at her and then picked a crab off his leg and put it back in the sandy water.

Roman frowned, "Competition? Why would I be in competition for something?" she asked. "I don't know."

Harry laughed. "Nevermind, you should really eat Ku'uipo." he said to her softly.

She sighed as she waded out the water. She sat next to him. "I have to apologize to her. I snapped and it wasn't her fault." she told him as she unwrapped the sandwich.

Harry got up and followed her. "Okay, Ill go with you." he said falling into step beside her.

"Its okay, you don't need to come with me. I'm not a little kid I can do it myself." she told him as she bit into her sandwich.

"Well in that case, I'll just go watch a movie without you." Harry said in mock hurt and sped up a little as he laughed.

She smiled at him and the gave him a little pout, "You are going to watch a movie without me?" she asked him. "What movie where you going to watch?"

"Well you see, I was going to let you pick. But you don't want me to go with you so I guess I'll watch Die Hard or something manly like that." He said and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Manly? I can watch something manly, like Kickass. You know the guy that plays Kickass is kind of cute." she smiled. "Or we can watch a Denzel Washington movie. He really is hot too."

Harry laughed. "Okay, whatever one you want." he said to her and held the door open for her.

She walked in and took a deep breath. She walked into the kitchen and found Celes and Lee in the kitchen. She gave Lee a smile then she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry." She told Celes as she looked up at her and squared her shoulders. "I shouldn't have snapped at you and it was unfair because you didn't do anything wrong." She told her. "So, I'm sorry."

Celes looked up from the book and smiled. "Its okay, Im tough. I can take it. Dont worry about it." she said to her.

"No, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done that. Weather or not you're tough, I shouldn't have done that." Roman told her. "I do love you."

Celes got up from the table and went over to her. She reached out and took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, and _thats_ why its okay." she said to her.

She nodded. "Okay." she took a step back and exheld. She looked over to Lee, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to sleep in a little longer than normal." he gave her a smile. "Why don't you two go out today. Go to a boardwalk, or something." Lee told them.

Harry looked at Lee and then back to Roman. "We were just going to watch a movie… but if you want to we can." he said to her.

Celes went over and sat back down and flipped open one of the other books and put it on top of the one she had been reading and started to read again a small smile playing across her lips.

Roman looked at him, "Aunt B is going to be here soon. I rather stay and wait for her."

Lee sighed as he walked over to her and cupped her face. "We will be here. Celes and I will go on a picnic but we are going to be here. Go out and have some fun." he kissed each of her cheeks.

Roman frowned at him, "I'm fine."

"Harry, take her out and don't come back until she is laughing and in heat." Lee told him.

Roman gasped as her hair grew bigger. "I am not a puppy that can go into heat so easily."

Lee smirked at her, "Yes you can. Just a little touch and you are usually on need to have one of us."

Roman looked over to Celes athen up at harry. "Can you believe this guy?" She walked past him. "I'm not going to go into heat… I'm staying home."

Harry sighed and whipped around to follow her. "Okay, fine. I'll just go without you. I thought maybe we could go to the plantation place or something. But its okay I'll just go by myself. No worries." he said and slipped on his flip flops and started to head out the front door.

Roman frowned as she quickly slipped on her flip flop and quickly caught up with him. "Really? Were you really going to go to the plantation?" she asked him.

"Yeah, really. I thought you'd like it. First thing that popped into my head when Lee said we should go out. Come Ku'uipo, we can eat pineapple soft serve and check it out." he said grabbing her hand and then pulling her into his side draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I would like that. I really would like that." She told him as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Are we going to take the car or are we going to apparate?" she asked giving a little hop with excitement.

"You decide." he said to her with a laugh.

"Uh, lets take the car. I don't think they have any alleys we can pop into." She told him as she walked over to the car. "Pineapple time. Pineapple time. Pinapple time." she chanted as she got into the car.

Harry laughed and got into the car and buckled his seatbelt and watched her as she pulled the car out of the driveway. It was good to see her happy. "What do you want to do first when we get there?"

"Eat pineapple, take the tour, and eat the soft served pineapple, and eat more pineapple." she told him as she pulled out onto the road. She did a little bounce in her seat.

Harry laughed. "We should probably eat… you know some real food too." he suggested and reached over like he usually did when they were in the car and rested his hand on her thigh.

She smiled as she placed her hand over his and gave a little groan. "I just want fruit. It's all I want now a days."

Harry sighed. "Fine, but we tell Lee you ate real food too." he said and leaned over and kissed her neck and then leaned back into his chair and settled in for the drive.

She shivered and drove on. It was a nice drive just the two of them. They carried on a light conversation until they got to the plantation. She gave a little squeal.

Harry got them out of the car and led a very excited Roman to the Plantation and made for a place they were selling pineapple and bought her a cup and handed it to her with a kiss. "What first?" he asked.

She at her pineapple and gave a little moan as she licked at the juice. "This is so good." she told him. She looked around and pointed to wear a tour was forming. "Tour."

Harry smiled. "Good plan, blend with the muggles." he winked and grabbed her hand and led her over to the group.

Roman rubbed her baby bump as she held Harry's hand with excitement. She smiled up at him as she reached for his cup of pineapple.

"Hey! You're not the only one addicted to fruit on these islands." he said but let her take it, he made her pay though by pulling her to him and giving her a deep kiss that had people around them making uncomfortable noises around them. Harry pulled away reluctantly with a little grin.

She breathed heavily and then cleared her throat a couple of times. "I don't know if…" she started to fan herself. "Pineapple and Koa. I don't know which ones tasted better."

Harry chuckled as they started to follow the guide. "Both of us together, I did eat some before you took my cup." he said with a wink.

She gave a little moan and stepped closer to him. "I wonder what I would have to pay if I chose to take your soft serve." she whispered as she ate the pineapple.

"I dont know, but there is a maze here… and we could always get lost in it and find out." Harry said against her ear and kissed her on it and continued on only half listening to the tour guide.

She shivered and looked up at him. "What's the proposal?" She whispered.

Harry laughed. "I say after this tour we go get that soft serve and you find out." he said back to her.

Her body gave a shiver and heated up. She peeked up at him. Then she frowned. Lee was right, only a few words or a touch and her body was heating up. Was she that easy? "Okay." she told him. She couldn't even tell him no, she wanted more.

Harry looked down at her when he felt her mood shift. "What?" he asked her. "Don't let what Lee said get to you, he was just trying to get a rise out of you." he said pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her head.

She frowned and looked up at him "I haven't really been that out of it?" she asked him.

Harry stopped walking and the tour went ahead without them. "Roman, you have been healing from a hurt, its just going to take time is all. Its okay." he said running his hands down her arms.

She sighed as leaned her head against his chest. "I love you. I want to be sexual. I have always willing, but my head is in the way. My body wants to just dive in but my head tells me that if I do I'll just regret it later… I…" she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I don't want her to be angry with me. I don't want her think you are choosing me over her. I don't want to be a rift between you two… its not right."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "The only rift between us is the one I'm causing." he said and then gave a little shocked look. "I want you, I want both of you. I just… I'm not choosing one over the other… and I think… she knows that…" Harry groaned and gave a little sigh after. "Roman, stop thinking about how she would feel if you had me, think about what _you_ want. Celes will be fine." he said.

She curled her hands into his shirt. "Want to know what I want?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I want us to be good again. I want you to take me as wildly as you can. I want Lee to do the same, and me do the same to Celes. I want to laugh and tease. I don't want to hurt any more and I…" she curled her hands tighter into his shirt. "I'm still… angry. I'm hurt and I'm still angry. I'm not comfortable. I want to be comfortable."

Harry looked down at her and searched her eyes. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and led her back to the place that sold all the pineapple bought them soft serve to go and then led her back to the car. "Take us to our house, I have an idea."

She frowned as she started the car and drove him home. She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked sideways to Harry. She had no reason not to trust him. He protected her and Celes.

Harry got out and went around and got her out picking her up and carrying her into their small house. He set her down on her feet and looked around the little house. "Uh… extra room… yeah that will work." he muttered as he headed to the small unused second room. He opened the door and with a wave of his wand filled the room with glass bottles. He turned back and went to get Roman he drug her to the room and stood her in the center of it and picked up a bottle and handed it to her. "Be careful, but throw it at the wall. You skipped a step in your process… get violent, throw shit." he said and stepped back into the doorway.

Roman looked down at the bottle in her hands and looked at all the other bottles. With a burst of energy she threw the glass and watched it shatter. She picked some more up and threw them. With all the pain, hurt, and anger she threw them all. Glass littered over the ground. It wasn't enough. None of it was enough. She screamed. She screamed out everything and the room heated up. Not in a way Pele used to protect her but in a way anger mad you feel. She screamed again and fell to knees. tears ran down her eyes as she sniffed. "I basically gave up my life for her. I love her and would do anything for her. I tried… I tried… so hard to please her. What else could I have done? I allowed that fucker to touch me so I could get that thing for her. I know Venelope… its not her fault. But… I tried." she sniffed and wiped at her nose. "I always tried."

Harry walked into the room and kneeled down and pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "Its okay, just let it out now. You're safe here, its just me." he said.

"I hate it! I hate all of it. I hate that I had no memory of her, I hate that my mother hurt Damon. I hate that my father kept her promise and distanced himself. I hate that I always needed her. I hate that I got hurt, I hate that Celes had to heal me, I hate that nothing seemed to go well."

Harry just held her, he didn't say anything and just held onto her and let her cry and vent. He kissed her head occasionally and his heart clenched with each thing she said. She was hurting, and that killed him.

She sniffed and felt like her heart was breaking. "She… I… I can't… I would lay my life down for her. I protected her, I would do anything for her… why would she say I liked him touching me? Why? Do I come off as a loose woman?" she pulled away and looked up at him. "Do I?"

Harry looked down at her. "No, you are _not_ a loose woman. I dont know why Celes would say that. But you are _not._ Don't you dare think that you are for a minute." he said to her hugging her closer.

She cried more into his chest. She didn't do anything else, just cried. She held him tight as she did so. Soon she just stopped and laid against him. Her eyes hurt, her head hurt, and she felt so achy. "I'm done." she whispered.

Harry nodded and stood up with her in his arms. "Do you want to go back to the house or stay here a little longer?" he asked her as he walked out of the room with her and shut the door.

She cleared her throat. "We should go back. Aunt B should be here by now. We should get back home."

Harry nodded and took her to the car, he had been on this island for months now, he could manage to drive. He deposited her into the passenger seat and took the keys from her and went around and got in the drivers seat and turned on the car and pulled out. "Just tell me how to get there." he said to her as he started to drive them in the correct direction.

Roman watched the road but didn't say anything. Every now and then she told him he needed to get ready to turn. When they arrived at the house she sat quietly looking at the house. She took a deep breath and went to open the door. She was going be nice, say hi to Aunt B then she was going to go lay down.

Harry watched Roman as they walked into the house. He followed her to the kitchen. It didn't look like either Celes or Lee had moved, the only change was Aunt B. Celes was carrying on a conversation with her and stopped and looked at them when they walked in and smiled. Harry smiled back. "Hey all." he said with a little wave and rested a hand on Roman's shoulder.

Roman gave a smile to everyone then she went to Aunt B and hugged her. She hugged her tightly. There was something about her that calmed her a little. She had that mother's touch that made her think that everything would be okay. "I missed you." she told her.

Aunt B hugged her back and rubbed her back. "I missed you too, child." she said to her. She felt Roman's need for the hug and continued to hug her.

Harry watched and his heart clenched and he nearly sent Celes a dirty look but stopped himself.

Celes watched Roman, she knew something was wrong and also knew if she asked it wouldn't end well, she gave a worried look to Lee.

Roman took a deep breath and then pulled away. She gave her a smile. "I see you have all your scarves on." she told her as she played with one of them. "This is Hawaii, you shouldn't weigh yourself down with so many of them."

Aunt B smiled. "I'm fine, don't you worry yourself." she said to Roman patting her cheek lightly.

She smiled at her, "I have a dress that… well and idea of a dress I would like to make you. Will you allow me to make you one?"

"Yes, I suppose you could if you'd like that." she said and nodded.

"Good," she smiled at her. "I'm going to take a nap. Busy day, you know." she rubbed her baby bump and smiled.

Aunt B nodded. "Enjoy your nap, child, we can talk later." she said to her.

Harry stepped forward. "I'll go with, I'm pretty beat again too." he said to her.

She gave Lee and Celes one last smile then went with Harry to lay down.

Celes plastered the smile back on her face and looked at Aunt B, "So are we going to start training again?" she asked her.

"I plan to, unless you do not want to anymore, _nepot_." she said to Lee.

"No, I think we should continue to train." he frowned then shook his head to clear it. "Ro, has gotten stronger… we all have, actually. So I feel I also need to step up too."

Aunt B nodded. "I felt it the minute I walked into this house, it is humming with power." she said to him.

He nodded. "We have been experiencing… new things with each other." he said picking his words carefully.

"I see, well we can adjust as needed. Will it be Roman or Celes who joins us? Celes needs to learn her own control over the magic of our people, but you do better with Roman there." she said to him.

Celes looked back down at one of her books and bit her lip, she couldn't help the sting of those words even if she tried. But she wasn't going to say anything, it made sense.

"Well, I think Celes and I should train together… until things kind of calm down. Then I'll train with Ro. Celes, can do her own training but she also needs to do her meditating too. I want that to be priority over her training. Is that okay?"

"That is fine, _nepot_." Aunt B said and stood. "I may take a page from Roman's book, I am very… jet lagged? I believe that is the muggle term, and need to lay down."

Lee smiled, "Yes, that is the word. If you want I can wake you when dinner is done. You know trying to get you onto our time schedule."

Aunt B nodded. "That would be fine." she walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek then waved at Celes and left them alone in the kitchen.

Lee waited until she was gone then gave a sigh. He had seen Ro and although she looked good and worn out she didn't feel like the good and worn out. He nodded to Celes. "Hungry?"

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Not really." she said softly, she shut the book.

"Want to do something before I have to cook dinner?" he asked her.

"Can we go swimming?" she asked him.

"Lagoon or Ocean?"

"Lagoon." she said and stood slowly.

He walked over to her and held her hand. "Lagoon, it is." he told her and walked out out to the lagoon. He helped her down the rocks and smiled down at her as he placed a kiss onto her forehead.

Celes smiled up at him and pulled off her tank top and got into the water, she didn't feel the temperature difference today, it could have been the ocean water for all she knew. She looked back at Lee and smiled and then went under swimming around a few feet below the surface. She came back up in a rush of water and gave a sigh.

He smiled at her as he took his shirt off and slipped into the lagoon. He gave a little shiver and then dipped under the water. He swam to her and smiled, "Feeling better, water fairy?"

She grinned at him in the mischevious water fairy way. "Aye, I do." she said thickening her accent. She swam away from him and then splashed him with a giggle.

"You little minx!" he laughed as he swam after her. He would tickle her feet when he got to close and make her squeal.

Celes continued to giggle and swim away towards the little waterfall. When she got under it she turned and closed her eyes and dropped her head back and let the water run down her face putting her arms out. She gave a sigh as the power of the waterfall filled her.

Lee swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I finally found a water fairy to call my own. Now what should I do with her?"

Celes looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever you desire." she said to him.

he gave a moan, "I think I should pick on her." he said as he kissed her neck. "Then maybe make her squeal a little." he kissed her chin. "Then I think I'll make her suffer a little." he kissed her lips. "Only until tonight."

Celes shivered and smiled. "I can hold out if you can." she teased but pressed against him and started to hum a little celtic tune on her mind and kissed his neck.

"Oh, I can wait. The question is, can you wait?" He nipped her chin. He pulled on her hair and nipped her lips.

Celes gave a little moan but nodded. "Oh aye, I think I can." she said and leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then used one of her hands to redirect waterfall water into his face and gave a shrill giggle she dropped beneath the surface of the water swam between his legs and swam away from him as fast as she could the whole time bubbling out giggles.

Lee laughed as he swam towards her. He picked her up out of the water and tossed her back into the water.

Celes gave a little squeal and held her baby bump as she went into the water. She came back up and sputtered a little and then shook her head with a laugh. "Not fair, you're bigger than me… you're a big fairy!" she laughed and swam away again and dipped back under the surface and then came back up and started to float on the surface.

"Big fairy? What kind of crap is that?" he told her as he pulled her ankle and floated her around the lagoon like some tug boat. "First Ro calls me a flower and you are calling me a fairy? not right."

Celes giggled. "I won't tease you in front of Harry and Ro if you'd like but yes you're my big water fairy, to the wee water fairy I am." she said softly still giggling a little.

He laughed, "A wee water fairy." he said in her Scottish accent. "With a fiery temper and a large passion."

She smiled at him. "It comes with the hair color." she said with a wink. "I like when you mimic my accent, you dont mess it up."

"I try not to mess up. I've lived with you long enough to know. I also heard it long enough to pick up a few." He told her.

Celes smiled at him wider and moved her arms and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Its nice." she said softly and opened her eyes a little wider. "I love the water, I don't know what it is lately but I just love it. Its calming and peaceful. I could live in the water and be fine for the rest of my life. I'm so free!" she said and started to make little 'awe' sounds as she moved her body around the surface of the water is a smooth swaying motion.

Lee watched her as he swam back to the bang. She really was magical. Just like how Ro looked natural, wild, and apart of Hawaii; Celes looked just as wild, natural, but apart of the water. They complemented each other, water and fire. It made sense. Ro was so passionate and fiery… but so was Celes… It was so odd. Celes was fiery in a different way. More of a waterspout that blew when she wanted to. Where as Roman stored everything and then when the pressure was too great she exploded… like a volcano. He frowned. "Cel, what powers did Hi'iaka have?" he asked her.

Celes stopped swimming and looked at him. "Uh… she has power over the moon, so the tides I guess… water. She used to go around putting out her sisters fires and she was the Goddess of dance and music too I think, why?" she asked him.

"What where you doing when Roman snapped at you?" he asked.

Celes stiffened and thought about it. "I was playing with a starfish I found in the tide pool." she said softly swimming over to the little bank.

"Pele is the goddess of what?"

Celes thought about it for a minute. "Oh uh, Volcanos… or fire I want to say… I dont know Id have to spend some time in my mind palace to remember specifically." she said closing her eyes to think about it "Pele is the Goddess of fire, wind, lightning, and volcanos." she recited like she was reading it out of a book.

"You two are so opposite but yet passionate. What if… no that could have been the case… Hey, do you feel anything… another presence around you? With Ro, I can feel heat… like a… I don't know… heat lots of it."

Celes nodded. "Sometimes I do, but not always. Its stronger when my senses are heightened or I'm in the water. Right now I feel this wonderful cooling sensation of a presence." she said to him and lowered herself onto a rock slowly.

"Did you feel that when you were in the water with Ro?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." she whispered.

Lee sighed as he rubbed his face and then his head. "Do you think there is a possibility that Ro felt threatened?"

"I dont think that…" she trailed off and remembered how Roman had looked and started to nod slowly and closed her eyes. "Thats completely possible."

"She…" He sighed. "This place is going to age me if we don't get an understanding of this… whole back story of Hi'iaka, Pele, and Kama."

"Yes we do, if you want we can go back up to the house and work on that until you have to cook." Celes said to him and started to try to get up only to find it more difficult. She huffed and looked down at her baby bump. She wasnt even that big yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he helped her up.

"Fine, just feeling like I have to move slower lately. I keep tripping and its hard to get up sometimes. I'm so off kilter this pregnancy… maybe its just cause the whole thing took me by surprise." she shrugged.

Lee scooped her up, "Do you want to meditate, or do you think you will be good?" he asked her.

Celes took stock of her mental self and found herself in a pretty peaceful state. "I'm good, the swim helped a lot." she said and pointed at her tank top. "I dont want to leave it, its one of my favorites." she said.

He dipped down and swept it up and gave it to her. He walked her back to the house. "Are you sure you okay?" he smiled at her. "Should we sleep in the tub of water?" he teased.

She blushed and gave a little laugh. "Yes, so my tail doesn't get dried out." she said kicking her legs a little.

He laughed, "If you grow a tail, Roman is the first I'm getting. I'm sure she would want to take a picture before she tries to figure out how you got a tail."

Celes giggled. "I can try really hard but I don't think it'll happen." she said. "Maybe I can dress as one sometime… complete with a skimpy little sea shell bra." she said with a wink.

"Save that for Ro, that was her thing. I like my wee water fairy." he smiled and kissed her. He walked into the house then sat her at the table. "Need anything?"

She reached out and dried him with a thought and then did herself. "Juice. I dont care what kind."

He nodded as he went over to get a glass and then poured her some juice. He set it in front of her then went back to the kitchen and pulled out a cookbook. "I saw this recipe for a lobster chowder. What do you think about that?"

Celes nodded. "That sounds really yummy actually." she said with a smile. "Do you want to get fresh ones from the market?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He told her as he read over the recipe. "Do you want to come along or do you think you'll be okay here?"

Celes looked down at her book and then back at Lee and seriously considered going with him. "No, I'll stay. I'll be fine. Just going to sit here and read my book see if I can't figure this out. Maybe when you get back and get dinner going you can come over and help." she said.

He smiled and walked over walked her and kissed her. "I would be long. If you need me just call." He kissed her again.

"I will. Oh, hey could you get some mangos I think we are out and I really want one for some reason." she said with a half smile.

"I can do that. Anything else?"

"Cream cheese… I think I'll make a cheesecake for dessert." she said thinking about the recipes she had for cheesecake.

"Now that sounds good. I'll be back shortly." He kissed her one last time and left.

Celes went back to her book with a little smile on her face, maybe shed turn the mangos into a sauce to go over the cheesecake. That sounded like something Roman would enjoy. She read over another passage and marked it to come back to it.

Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her, he had heard their exchange, so light hearted. Almost as if Celes hadnt done anything wrong, hadnt hurt Roman so deeply that she was broken. He was so upset with Celes he could barely look at her. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get juice for Roman. He turned and looked at Celes again, reading a book, hiding behind a book, and gave a little growl and went over and got a glass. There weren't any that were clean. He sighed and shut the cabinet and counted to ten in his head.

Celes looked up and saw Harry his head bent holding the carton of juice and no cup, she got up with hers finished it and went over to the sink and cleaned it out and then offered it to him. "Im done with this one if you need it." she said to him.

He gave her an angry glare and took it. "Thanks." he snapped at her and poured the juice.

Celes stepped back and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." she said softly and turned to go back to the table.

Harry turned suddenly and grabbed her arm and pulled her back agaisnt him. "You can say that until the end of time, it won't fix what you've done." he growled in her face.

Celes felt hot tears fill her eyes. "I know, but I can try." she said softly.

Harry growled and let her go, she stumbled a little and caught herself on the counter. "You'll never fix this." he said to her, he wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel the pain she had caused.

Celes held onto the counter and nodded. She didnt say anything, Harry was mad, and he was scareing her a little.

"Stop, just…" Harry said and gave another loud growl and reached out for Celes who gave a little scream and sat her up on the counter. Before he knew what he was doing he hand his hand down her shorts and in her core.

Celes shivered and looked at Harry's green eyes swirling with anger and pain and bit her lip. She moaned and rolled her hips.

Harry growled again and leaned in as if to kiss her neck but instead he placed his lips agaisnt her ear and whispered. "Is that how you reacted when _he_ touched you?"

Celes gasped and pushed on his chest to get him away from her. She grabbed at his arm to pull his hand out of her shorts.

Harry looked a little stunned as he stumbled back and reality of what he had just done smacked him in the face. "Celes…" he said but didnt know what eles to say or do so he grabbed the juice and left her there.

Celes closed her eyes and dropped her head back tears falling freely down her cheeks down. She got off the counter and went back over to the table and pulled her knees up as close to her chest as she could and rested her cheek on them and cried, she deserved this hurt inside of her heart, she deserved what Harry just did to her.

Harry made it back to the room and forced a smile as he walked in. "Juice." he said holding up the glass.

Roman looked over her shoulder at it. She didnt want anything but Hugh arry insisted she drink something. She reached out for it as she sat up. As he looked at the glass and for the first time wished she wasnt pregnant. She wanted to drown herself into something stronger. "Thank you." She told him.

"Sure, Ku'uipo." Harry said and sat down on the bed next to her and watched her drink some of the juice. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked over to him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm sorry I unleashed a lot on you today." She bit her lower lip as she watched him.

"Its alright, Ro. Really it is. I'm… good." he said the last word with difficulty.

"Then when do you when a fake smile on?" She asked. "Look, I know I'm hurting and you guys have a need to watch me, but if it's becoming too much let me know. I dont want you unhappy because of me. Go do what makes you happy or what will make you forget. I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She told him.

Harry frowned down at her. "Its not too much, Im fine." he said to her shortly. "Stop being so stubborn."

She raised her eyebrows and frowned at him. "I wasnt being stubborn." She got out of the bed and went through his drama and pulled out one of his shirts.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair and got out of the bed and went up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to get short with you." he said softly to her.

"Its okay. You are a lityle stressed. I get it. I'm just going to remove myself from the equation equation a bit. I am going to take a hot bath and try to work out these sore muscles. When you are feeling less temperamental you can come and find me." She closed the door in his face and started the bath water.

"Mate," Lee looked coldly at Harry as he stood in the doorway doorway with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. "Where is Ro?"

"Bathtub," Harry said and walked past Lee out of the room. "Just… don't. Leave it." he said and continued to the stairs.

"I see you are running from a fight. I even set the room up just for you." Lee told him. "If it were me you would have just hit me. Well, I'm giving you a choice. You come willingly or I drag your ass to the room."

Harry turned and gave him a dark smile. "You can try." he said and turned back around and started off again.

"Ok." Lee apperated in front of him and socked him in the jaw. "Get up." He growled.

Harry looked up at him and wiped blood off of his mouth and came up and hit Lee hard in the solar plexus. "I said, no." he said to him.

"You have no choice." he told him and apperated them into the room that was set up. "You can't leave until I say." he said and socked him in the jaw again.

Harry came back with a little laugh. "You asshole." he growled and brought his fist up under Lee's jaw.

Lee caught it, wrapped his leg around his and pushed him back down to the ground. "Really? I'm the asshole but yet you were the one that pulled a Kama move?" He kicked him in the chest. "She didn't deserve that. Neither one of them did!" he kicked him in the side. "Come on, Harry. Fight."

Harry gave a roar and pushed against Lee and stood, he hit Lee in the face then came down and hit him in the solar plexus, when the wind was knocked out of him he planted his foot between Lee's to brace himself and brought Lee up and back down in a body slam.

Lee rolled and shot to his feet. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he felt some kind of power fill him. He apparated in front of him and kneed him in solar plex. Then he stepped back and smacked him down to the ground..

Harry grabbed Lee behind the head and used his body weight to bring him up and over his head and slammed Lee down on his back so that their head were temporarily next to one anothers. He jumped up and turned around. He jumped a little on his feet and brought his fists up in a standard fight stance waiting for Lee to get up. "She _needs_ to know how it feels." he growled at him. "You've been treating her like a god damn queen… you were there… you heard what she said to Roman… she needs to be punished."

Lee swept under his feet and caught him in mid air. He wrapped an arm around his neck and put him in a headlock. "I know how it feels to be wrong!" he growled. His power wrapped around Harry.

Harry gasped, but was still angry and grabbed at Lee's arms trying to press out with his own power, he was managing it for a few minutes until he felt the vice of what Lee was doing and gave a strangled gasp and clawed at his arm. "Stop." he bellowed.

Lee squeezed harder, "You hurt her and I hurt…" he trailed off as he flew away from him. Heat filled the air and the room. Harry was pushed to the other side of the room. Roman entered the room and glared at both of them. Anger filled the air. A woman cloaked in red stood around her.

"Enough!" she hissed at them. "Lohiau, you have shamed me." she told Harry. "Alemana, you have dishonored me." she told Lee. "We don't fight each other! We protect each other. Yes, Hi'iaka has hurt me, but she is also in pain over it." She glared at both of them.

Lee gasped as he tried to push his power back to free himself. "I… was… trying to protect her." he told her.

"You cannot kill Lohiau or the curse you placed will never be broken. She is protected. Alemana, you should know better."

Harry was having a different reaction, he hung his head in shame. "I am sorry, Pele. I was only trying to…" he trailed off.

Celes walked up slowly behind Roman but didn't reach out to her. She felt the soothing presence but didn't feel like she could do anything. "Stop this, now." she whispered to her.

Roman let them go as she turned to her then looked back at the boys. "Fix this but do not fight." She glared at Harry. "You have shamed me, you love her and you are to keep loving her." she looked at Lee. "You dishonor me by going too far in your protection. Fix it." she hissed. She looked back to Celes and brushed and hand over hair gently and soothingly. "Wait for me." then she walked away.

Celes watched her go then turned back to the boys, she went to Lee first and kneeled down in front of him. She looked at his face. "What did you do?" she asked him her eyes filling with tears.

Harry watched them and got up he sighed and walked over to them he crouched down and looked at Celes and then Lee. "Sorry." he said and reached out and touched Celes' cheek.

Celes flinched but nodded. She was still looking at Lee, she touched the bruise forming around his left eye.

Lee flinched and pulled away. "No, you…" he took a deep breath as if it was the first breath that entered his lungs. He looked up at Celes and Harry. He sat up and grunted. "You two need to talk and heal." he told them. He looked at Celes and gave a little smile. Then nodded to Harry. "Still have a good left hook." he told him.

Harry shook his head. "You've gotten better at takedowns." Harry said.

Celes sat back on her heels and looked at them. "Boys." she gave a little laugh and fell back on her butt with a surprised squeak.

Harry grabbed her arm and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Celes sighed. "I'm fine." she said and looked at Lee. "Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute to tend… that." she said to him.

"Yes, ma'am." he got up and groaned a little then left the room.

Celes turned to Harry once he was gone and put a hand on his face and pressed it into one of his bruises. "You moron." she said to him and started to heal him.

"Hey… he started it." Harry defended.

"No, you did." she said to him. "I think what you did to me, I think I deserve it. But he doesn't. You poked the bear Harry and you got beat down for it." she said and started to heal the bruises on his face.

Harry watched her as she healed him. He felt his heart give a tug and impulsively pulled her to him in a hug. "I'm so sorry." he said.

Celes didn't hug him back she pulled back and glared up at him for a minute then sighed. "I know, I'm fine." she said and continued to heal him.

"I just… I'm so mad at you. I forgave you for hurting me, but not for hurting Roman." he said to her.

"Yeah, got that." Celes said dryly.

"Celes, I'm sorry. You're my wife and I shouldn't have treated you like that." he said to her.

Celes looked up at him again. "Roman is your wife too, and its your job to protect her. You were doing what you thought protected her. You'll protect her until you die, even from me." she said to him with a soft smile.

Harry looked down at her and nodded. "You're taking this well."

"I'm finding peace in the chaos. I'll be fine. You didnt hurt me physically. It stung but I'll get over it." she shrugged and finished healing his bruises and touched his rib cage and he hissed. "You have some broken ribs, go wrap your middle. You can heal the slow way." she gave a smile. "Payback."

Harry laughed and then winced. "Don't make me laugh." he groaned.

Celes sighed and got up offering her hand. Once he was standing she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You should probably go grovel at Roman's feet now."

Harry looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. "I really am sorry." he said against them.

"I know, Harry Potter." Celes said and stepped away. "And I forgive you." she said and walked out of the room with a deep sigh she headed to Lee's room walked in and shut the door. "What the fuck?" she said to him.

He winced and lowered his head as he sat on the bed. "I… was protecting you. he shouldn't have done that to you. I don't care if you think you deserved it or not. It was wrong."

Celes sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and looked him over then she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for protecting me, but you took it a little far…" she said and kissed him and pulled back closing her eyes. "You have broken ribs too, stay here I'll be right back." she said and left the room again and went and got the little healing kit she kept in every house they inhabited and came back. She pulled out a healing salve and a packet of something. She went to the bathroom and filled a cup with water and emptied the packet into it and closed her eyes she muttered something and brought it back out to him. "Drink this, it'll fix your ribs, and I'll start with your bruises."

He nodded and drank. He coughed after he finished it. "Taste like crap!"

Celes gave a little laugh. "Wait till its starts working, it'll hurt too." she said and turned his head and healed another bruise as she waited for him to hiss in the pain that was to come.

He hissed and then groaned. "Bloody hell." he leaned over and tried to hold his middle. "Why does it hurt?"

"Your bones are basically regrowing the part you broke, it'll be over in a minute." she said softly and kissed his head rubbing his arms.

"I think I liked it better when they were broken." he groaned. THen like she said after a minute it went away. He gave a sigh then groaned again. "I messed up didn't I?"

Celes nodded and watched as he relaxed. "You did, but Harry did too. And it wouldn't have happened at all if I had just kept my fat mouth shut." Celes shrugged and healed the bruises that were still left from his ribs breaking. She looked up at him her hand on the side of his chest. "But… I dont know. I hate all this but I have to keep tough." she said and pulled away a little to put away the kit.

"You don't have to have to stay tough. Not around me. I will protect you." he told her when she came back. "I am supposed to protect you, its my job and my pleasure."

Celes looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." she said to him. "I… I love you, thank you." she said again she walked slowly over to the bed and ran a hand down the side of his chest checking to see if the potion did its job. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I love you too."

Celes gave a little moan and crawled onto the bed with him. She pressed against his side and hugged him. "I dont know if I can do this, its really hard. Everyones so mad at me…" she sniffed feeling her resolve cracking.

He held her tightly. "At least there is that emotions. It means they still love you. If there was no emotion at all then that is when we would have to worry." He leaned down and kiss the top of her head.

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt again because of me." she whispered.

He chuckled as he rolled over to lay on his side and looked at her. "Its not always about you. Harry need a way to channel his anger out. He is a fighter so it makes sense that he would need to physically get it out."

Celes gave him a little look. "And you volunteered as tribute to that?" she asked dryly.

"Hey, violence isn't always the answer, but it is an answer." He smiled

Celes groaned and nodded up at him. She reached up and kissed him deeply and ran her hands down his bare chest with a little shiver. "Dinner, we have to cook dinner now." she said but she didn't move away wanting to feel him against her a little longer.

He held her a little longer and kissed her again. "Come on, lets get this dinner started and your dessert." he told her as he pulled her out the bed.

Celes nodded and went over and got him a fresh shirt and handed it to him. "As much as I love to see your bare chested, you will be cooking." she said with a little wink and walked out of the room.

Lee shook his head as he pulled on the shirt and walked down to the kitchen. He pulled out his recipe book and started to cook the soup. He and Celes rotated around each other as they made their dish. Every now and then Lee would slip a kiss to her.

Celes liked this part, the part where they worked in the kitchen. She knew just where to be and just what he needed from her. And it was the same for him, they even managed to work in a little kiss here and there like it flowed right into what they were doing. Celes gave a sigh as she ran the food processor to mash up the mangos for the sauce she was making. She watched them and then dumped them into a bowl when they were pureed and added a little sugar and started to mix it. She dipped her finger in and tasted it. She gave a little moan and turned to Lee. "Want to taste?' she asked him holding up the bowl.

Lee bent down and tasted some off her finger. The sweetness tightened his jaw… "its sweet." he told her. "Too sweet. Good but sweet."

Celes smiled down at it. "Then its perfect." she said and went back to the counter. She set the bowl down and covered it and added it to the fridge next to the chilling cheesecake. She turned with a little smile. "It won't fix everything, but its a start." she said with a wink. "Want some help? I can make cheese biscuits to go with the chowder."

"Ooh, now that sounds really good." he told her as he mixed the potatoes. He was trying to put a crisp onto the potatoes.

Celes watched him for a minute and then grabbed the things she needed to make the dough and started in on that. She looked at him again. "You got it?" she asked him with a little smile.

"Yeah, I got it." he said as he added the flour mixture. "So far so good." he told her. "I really hope this comes out good." she smiled.

"It will babe, you have a gift." Celes said and looked at the lobsters. "So… we have to boil those bad boys alive don't we?" she asked and sprinkled in two different kinds of cheese to the biscuits and started to knead the dough.

He chuckled, "You don't have to look." he teased. "Its brutal, but its humane." he teased. "Think of it as hot tub that just keeps heating up."

"And kills you." Celes laughed. "I'll be fine, stop making fun of my delicate heart." she pouted and finished kneading the dough and pulled out wax paper and spread it on the bottom of the baking pan and started globbing rolled balls of dough onto the pan.

Lee chuckled as he continued to cook. He placed the lobsters into the pot when she wasn't looking and then started chopping on other ingredients.

Celes finished the biscuits and set them aside to go in closer to when he was finished with the chowder and looked at the pot of boiling lobsters and with morbid curiosity went and looked into it and winced. "You died for a good cause, you wee little buggers." she said to them and laughed a little turning from them and looking at Lee with a blush.

Lee laughed, "That was funny." he told her. "Sweet and caring but at the same time a little insulting."

Celes continued to giggle. "I do my best." she said with a wink. She sobered when Harry and Roman walked in, Roman still looked pretty pissed and Harry looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Celes smiled and gave a little wave to them.

Harry waved back and sat down at the table and put his head down on it and winced when his ribs gave a jolt.

Roman went over to the cabinet still muttering to herself she shot Lee an angry look but it softened a little because she knew he was protecting Celes' honor. She poured some juice in the glass and set it in front of Harry. She stood behind Harry and took a deep breath as she placed her hands onto his ribs. The magic of Pele filled her and went into Harry's body and started to heal him with the heat she had.

Harry gave a gasp but then felt pain subside and heat fill him. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

Celes watched and took a step towards them but thought better of it and stopped. She continued to watch them and then looked at Lee and bit her lip and then back at them and they seemed to be done she gave a timid smile to Roman. "I made cheesecake for dessert tonight." she whispered.

"Drink, it will cool you down." she told Harry and then sat down and looked up at Celes. As her words sank in she smiled, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Harry drank his juice and watched the girls talk.

"Yes, with a mango sauce to drizzle over top. I thought you'd like it. I even made Lee taste the drizzle. He said it was too sweet so I guess it's perfect." she grinned at Roman's reaction.

She gave a moan as she closed her eyes and thought about how that would taste. "Yes, I think it would be perfect." she told her. She looked over to Harry and made sure he drank all the juice.

Celes smiled and bounced a little and went over to the sink and washed her hands and then found a clear space on the counter and hoisted herself up to sit and watch Lee cook. "And Lee is making something quite yummy for dinner." she said winking at him.

Harry finished the juice and looked at Celes, she looked a little happier but he could tell the pain was there still he stopped looking at her and looked at Lee and ventured a few words. "What are you making?" he asked him.

"Uh, I found this recipe for Lobster Chowder." He told him.

"Sounds good." Harry said and nodded looking around at a loss.

Celes filled the space. "He boiled the buggers alive!" she blurted with a little laugh.

Roman gave a chuckle. "They are supposed to be boiled alive." she gave another laugh. "Every time I had helped my mom cook them I always thought about a horror scene of them tied up and being slowly lowered into a big boiling pot and the bad guy giving an evil laugh as they sunk lower into the pot." She chuckled again.

Celes laughed as she pictured little Roman re-enacting such a thing. "I just say they died for a good cause, to get into my belly." she said and rubbed her baby bump for emphasis.

Harry smiled but didn't say anything, he just watched and listened now to make sure he didn't have to jump in and defuse something.

Lee laughed, "No, she said, and I quote. 'You died for a good cause, you wee little buggers.' that is what she said." Lee even used Celes' Scottish accent.

Roman gave a shiver as she looked him up and down with a hot gaze and did the same to Celes. "I love when you use your accent. It even sounds hot when he does it." she said as she looked back at Lee.

Celes gave Lee a hot look and then turned her eyes on Roman. "I think he should use it more often." she said with a little moan and looked at him again. " _Big Fairy."_ she sent him.

He stiffened and gave her a frown. then he gave a little chuckle. "Maybe I will." he told them. "Maybe not."

Roman shook her head and then leaned her head on the table. "What is in the oven. It smells really good." she told them.

"Cheese biscuits to go with the chowder." Celes said and kicked her legs a little and smiled at them all.

"I like those." Harry said with a little smile at her.

Lee smiled, "They do smell good."

"So, we get chowder, biscuits, and cheesecake. I'm good with that." She stood up and rubbed her baby bump. "I'm going to go out to the tide pools. Call me when its done?" she asked.

"I'll come get you." Harry said to her softly.

Celes wanted to tell her to be careful the tide would be in within the hour but she bit her tongue a little too hard and winced instead.

Lee looked over to Celes and then over to Ro and Harry. "Careful, I think the news said the tide would be coming in strong today."

Roman nodded and walked out the back door. She shook her head as she looked at Harry. He really did look like a puppy that had done wrong. She sighed as she shook her head again.

Celes watched her go and then turned to Lee. "Thank you." she said and attempted to jump down off the counter and stumbled and grabbed for the other counter she missed and before she hit the floor Harry had her she looked up at him in surprise. "Thank you." she said to him.

Harry lifted her up onto her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Thats the second time today I've see you do something like that."

"I'm fine, my equilibrium is off. Ask Lee even before I knew I was pregnant I almost fell down the stair at home." she said and winced when she realized what she said.

"You almost fell down the stairs?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I'm fine, you and Lee are with me all the time. You catch me I'm good really." she said softly and stepped away from him.

Harry looked at her for a few more seconds and then went back over to the table.

Lee watched them then crossed his arms. "Earlier, Ro called me Alemana." he told them. "I… I felt… it felt right and I answered her back… well _I_ didn't answer her but… it was me. I'm not making any sense am I?"

Celes walked over to him and grabbed his arms and looked at him. "When I went to get Roman from the volcano she had set up shop on, I did the same thing before I passed out. We need to really sit down and start reading those books. We will figure out what happened today, and what happens whenever we are all sex… too." she said and turned and looked at Harry.

"I felt that way too, I do more often these days." Harry shrugged.

Lee nodded as he frowned. "What is Alemana?" he asked.

"Its another word in hawaiian for Warrior." Harry said.

Celes turned and looked at him. "You speak Hawaiian now?" she asked.

"Since I got here I do." he shrugged.

"Really? I know Ro seems to slip in and out of it. Especially when she is talking to herself. But She also did that when we were in Hogwarts." he smiled. "So you started to speak Hawaiian when you got here, you can also hula, anything else?"

Harry gave a grin. "Nothing yet, but I'll let you know." he said.

Celes shook her head and sighed at the two of them again. "Boys." she said. "You two are impossible." she said.

Lee laughed as he kissed her cheek. "What can I say, we do things differently." He turned back to the food and started to quickly cut up the lobster to add to the chowder.

Celes blew out a sigh and went over to the table and sat down in the other chair. She looked at him and smiled. "Maybe you should meditate twice a day instead of just once. It might help with the… um anger." she suggested.

Harry looked at her sharply but then nodded. "Yeah, probably should." he said to her softly and looked down at his hands for a minute. "Could I take you out later this week?" he asked her.

Celes pressed her lips together and gave him a little smile. "Lets play that by ear okay?" she asked him.

Harry nodded looking upset.

"Harry I want to, but… its going to take time for me to want to be alone with you… I don't think I can right now." she whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I get that." he said and stood.

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Don't do that, I'm sorry." he said and dropped a kiss on her head and went into the living room.

Celes sighed and then gave a little groan and dropped her forehead on the table. "Stupid… stupid stupid." she said banging her head with each 'stupid' she said.

"You keep that up and I'm to tie your head to the chair." Lee told her as he added the lobster to the chowder and mixed it in.

Celes looked up at him and sighed and then her eyes became alight with mischief as she processed his words. "Promise? Cause I'll keep doing it if it means I get tied up." she said and wiggled a little.

Lee laughed, "I'll used the scarves and then gag you while I'm at it." He teased as he remembered the last time he did that.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. "Paint a picture why don't you? A dirty, yummy picture." she said as her legs spread a little.

He smiled at her. "Maybe, later tonight." he winked at her. "I'm trying to cook, woman."

Celes giggled. "Sorry." she said. "But not really sorry." she said and got up and walked up behind him and laced her arms under his and pressed her front to his back resting her cheek on his back as well. She sighed and closed her eyes content to be near him.

He smiled as he continued to cook. Adding ingredients, stirring, and then lowering the flame. "What are you thinking, Minx." he asked her.

"How good you smell, and about what happened with you this afternoon. I want to get to the bottom of this, maybe if we know… we can find a way to control it a little." she said keeping her eyes shut she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Control… Yeah. I just want an understanding."

"I know, Chocolate Bear, we will figure it out." Celes said back to him and gave a little moan in her throat.

"You're doing it again, minx." he groaned. He covered the soup and turned in her arms. He brushed her hair back and kissed her her. "Sounds like Ro, is looking forward to that cheesecake."

Celes smiled. "I made it with her in mind." she said to him.

"Well, my soup is done, what about your biscuits?" he asked as he slid his hands down to her backside and squeezed. Lee smiled down at her.

Celes gave a little squeal and smiled back up at him. She stepped away and cracked open the oven, they were done. She grabbed pot holders and pulled them out and set them on the cooking rack. She put the pot holders down and turned to Lee. "Done." she said to him and trailed a hand down his chest and then along the waist of his pants and bit her lip. "You should go wake up Auntie B and tell Harry to go get Roman before I try to get you to take me."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He made sure to thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against hers. He moaned then pulled away. "I'll be back." she smiled as he winked at her.

Celes watched him dazed as he went and then cleared her head and started to move the biscuits into a cloth lined basket.

"Dinner is ready." he told Harry. "You have a choice." he smiled. "Roman or my aunt."

Harry stood and headed for the door. "Roman, everytime mate sorry." he said and waved heading out the front door to head down to the beach.

"Chicken!" Lee called out and laughed.

Harry gave a laugh as he heard Lee's word. He made his way down the beach to Roman and found her where he usually did when he came to get her out here but there was deeper water around her and some of the tide pools were gone completely. "Ku'uipo, its time to eat." he said gently.

Roman looked up at him from her spot on a rock. When the water had gotten higher she had decided it was time to stop and just sit. She reached out her hand for help up.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up and slightly against him unconsciously. He looked down at her and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

She gave a little moan as she pressed closer to him. She looked up at him. "You are such an emotional asshat." she told him with little heat behind it. Her arms wrapped around him and her fingers run up and down the small of his back.

Harry shivered a little and nodded. "I fucked up." he whispered with a half smile. "Sorry."

She gave him a little smile. "I kind of like this bad puppy look on you. You look cute and it makes me want to forgive you."

"Really? Maybe I'll just have to keep it up." he whispered to her.

"If you do then I guess I'll just have to hold you tightly and kiss you. Show you that I forgive you." she whispered back as she looked down at his lips and licked her own lips.

Harry moved his head a little closer so that their lips were a breath apart. "I'm sorry." he said and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Roman laughed and then closed the distance between them and kissed him. She moaned as she pressed closer to him. Then she pulled back. "We need to eat."

Harry moaned and nodded. "Okay… to be continued?" he asked hopefully.

She walked away with a sway of her hip. "I think so." he told him as she giggled and then walked back to the house.

Harry smiled and groaned and followed her. They walked into the kitchen to find it rather lively with conversation. Celes turned and gave a beaming grin that could have blinded you if you weren't used to it. "Im going to learn how to make a traditional Romanian dessert for Auntie!" she said and bounced on her toes and kissed Aunt B on the cheek.

"Really? Are they sweet? I don't think I ever had anything Romanian… except for Lee." Roman teased as she sat down.

Lee coughed and choked on the water he was drinking. He gave a blush and then cleared his throat. "Uh, so, anyone hungry?"

Harry laughed at Lee and raised his hand joining Aunt B at the table which was not situated further into the kitchen so more people could fit at it.

Celes was still laughing at the little joke Roman told and then responded to her question. "Actually, funny enough… I'm going to make a chocolate biscuit layered cake." she said and sat down bouncing in her chair a little.

Roman smiled, "Can't get away from the chocolate. It can be really addicting." she said as she looked over at Lee bringing the soup. She felt more lighter and happier. She wanted to keep teasing. She smiled as she reached for a biscuit.

Celes smiled and closed her eyes as Lee set down a bowl of chowder for her she grabbed a biscuit. "And it tastes so good." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Aunt B watched them and then smiled as Lee set down a bowl for her. "Thank you, my _nepot."_ she said to him.

Harry kept laughing and took the bowl Lee handed him and started in on the food.

Lee sat down and gave Harry a kick under the table.

Roman smiled, "It's okay. Celes didn't have anything Hawaiian until Harry."

Celes giggled. "Yes so true." she said and ate some of her chowder resisting to urge to point out Roman was her first Hawaiian.

Harry dribbled chowder on the table and looked at Lee. "Oy, I didn't tell the joke." he said to him.

Roman smiled at him then she frowned and looked at Celes. "Wait, I was the first. Then it was Harry. Never mind." she told him. She reached out and wiped at his lip. "This is really good." she told Lee.

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. She grabbed another biscuit and ate quietly.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Maybe we should change the subject now, Auntie doesn't want to hear all this." he said with a laugh.

"I dont mind, its infectious, the four of you." she said with a laugh.

"See its infectious." Roman told him. "So, Auntie, have you been to Hawaii before?" she asked as she changed the subject as requested.

"No, we are encouraged in school to stay away from the center of the magic that ours was designed to combat. But I like it here, its nice. I'm glad I came." she said and smiled.

"I love it here. It so calming and calls to me in a way nothing ever had." Roman told her.

Lee nodded. "We are going to bring the whole family out here next week. We wanted to do something with the family before we had to go back to work at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Does this mean I finally get to meet all of your children?" she asked excitedly.

Celes smiled at her excitement and looked at Lee. "I think thats what that means." she said and frowned a little. "Hey, wheres Dai?" she asked Roman distractedly.

"He went into town for some shopping then went to visit Venelope." Roman told her. "You will love the kids. I think they will love you too."

"Oh I very much look forward to it, thats one of the the things that stuck out the most when I first met you all. You have so many children." she said happily.

Harry laughed. "And lots of nieces and nephews at this point too." he said to her as he cleaned his bowl.

Celes gave a little frown but covered it with a smile and ate some more of her chowder and grabbed another biscuit.

Roman grabbed another biscuit and started to clean her bowl. "This is good. So good."

Lee smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Celes smiled at Lee. "See I told you it'd be good." she said to him.

"Yeah, mate another home run." Harry said to Lee.

Aunt B nodded in her agreement.

"Thanks." he told them.

Roman bounced as she pushed her bowl, which was wiped clean, aside. "Really good." She gave a sigh and rubbed her baby bump. "Dessert next?"

Celes finished her chowder and got up she went around the table and grabbed empty bowls and brought them to the sink and grabbed plates out and forks and got out the cheesecake and mango drizzle and started putting slices with the sauce on top onto plates. She turned with two and brought them over to Roman and Harry and then went back and got one for Aunt B and then brought a plane piece to Lee and grabbed one for herself and sat down again.

Roman bounced in her seat then took a bit. She paused in her movement then gave a loud moan. She sat back and looked at everyone. She looked over to Celes. "Did everyone get a slice?" she asked.

Celes looked at her with a nod. "Yes, why?" she asked.

Roman nodded as she picked up her plate and then went put her slice back with the cake, took the bowl of mangos. "Sorry to have to leave you all but I seem to have an itch to scratch." she said as she eyed Harry. She then walked out the room with the rest of the cheesecake and the mango sauce.

Lee laughed, "I think she more than loved it." he told Celes.

Harry looked at both of them and then nodded to Aunt B picked up his half eaten cheesecake and left them in the kitchen.

Celes nodded mouth slightly open. "That worked better than I thought it would." she said softly.

Lee laughed again. "I think so too. You may have found her weakness."

Celes sat back and smiled. "Next time I make one with some kind of citrus on top." she said and ate another bite of cheesecake and pushed it away half finished.

Aunt B was laughing quietly at the whole affair. "The four of you could have your own show on cable." she said.

"A show on cable, eh? It would probably be rated MA." he chuckled.

Celes nodded. "That is so true." she said and bit her lip as she looked at him heating up again.

Aunt B smiled. "Best I don't watch that show then, I happy being only partially aware of all the uh… that stuff." she said blushing and finishing her cake she pushed the plate back and smiled.

Lee smiled as he stood and started to clear the table. "Would you like some coffee, juice, or anything else to drink?" he asked his aunt.

She shook her head. "No, Im quite good right now." she said.

Celes got up and grabbed the rest of what he couldn't get off the table and helped him clean the kitchen. "We could watch a movie if you'd like to spend time." she suggested.

Aunt B smiled at her. "I think that I may go back to sleep. I seem to be very tired. But tomorrow, Lee needs to start training."

"Yes, ma'am." he told her. "What time tomorrow?"

"Oh lets say around ten, so that you can all have your morning activities in peace without an old woman around getting in the way." she said with a laugh.

Celes looked at her and shook her head. "You are hardly an old woman."

"I seem to remember Roman wanted to dress you too." she shook his head. "Ten is fine." he told his aunt. "Sleep well."

"I will, goodnight _nepot._ Celes." she said and left the kitchen.

Celes swayed at the sink as she hummed and did the dishes. "Given the events of today, I think dinner went well." she said and continued to sway.

"I think so too." He told her. "Dinner was good. I'm glade."

"Me too." Celes said. "It was a good choice."

"That dessert was really good…" he frowned as he went to the refrigerator. "She took the whole damn cake and the sauce."

Celes laughed. "Guess we arent getting to eat it off each other then. We can always have a water fight instead those are cleaner… you could wear white…" she stopped and moaned. "I bet Harry and Ro are having some sort of food fight though."

"I think a water fight in out lagoon would be nicer." He leaned over and kissed her. "I think we may have to have a food fight before we go back to Hogwarts." he gave a moan. "I like when all four of us are together." he whispered in her ear.

Celes felt her knees go weak and grabbed the counter. "Oh God." she moaned. "What are you doing to me?" she asked.

He chuckled as he held her up. "I am terrorizing you." he kissed her and moaned.

Celes moaned and kissed him back lacing her arms around his neck. She pulled back and looked at him. "I want to go and swim naked and make love under the moon." she said to him in a low sultry voice.

He shivered as he held her tightly. He bent down to her ear and licked the earlobe. "As you wish." he whispered and then apparated them to the lagoon.

Celes clung to him as she came and looked up at him and shook her head. She started to work his shirt off after she recovered though and kissed him up the middle of his chest watching his skin raise with goosebumps.

He pulled off her shirt then stripped of her shorts. He gave a mischievous look. He scooped her up and tossed her into the deep of the pool. He pulled off his shorts and then dove in.

Celes came up laughed and watched him swim, the surface of the water was lit by the moonlight making everything in the lagoon glow. She should have been cold but truth be told she was comfortable in this water. She swam to where he would come up and waited.

Lee watched her from under the water and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and then growled into her ear. "You said under the moonlight, right?" he asked her as he spread her legs and slipped himself into her core.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back onto his shoulder and trailed a hand down to play with her clit. She bit her lip and shivered. "Yes, thats what I said." she murmured.

He slid a hand up to her breast and played with her nipple as he thrust into her. He moaned as he touched her. He ran his hands all over her body as he thrust into her. He kissed her neck and scraped his teeth against her soft skin.

Celes moaned and pushed her hips back a bit so he had a better angle and continued to work her own clit. She turned her head and kissed what she could reach of him. She felt so alive with desire and passion. She needed more, she needed all of him. She moaned and dropped her head back again and gave a loud moan that filled the quiet space.

Lee held her tighter and thrust harder and faster into her. He moaned and kissed the back of her neck. He kissed to her shoulder as he trailed a hand to the opposite should her and helped him hold her as he thrust more into her. He moaned as he mixed his voice with hers.

Celes started to give little shrieks that filled the air and drove her even higher, she felt the orgasm building and wanted to have released so badly that she did but didn't stop moving her hand on her clit she tipped her head back and looked up at Lee and kept shrieking as she felt another orgasm build up. "Please…" she begged him.

He breathed heavily against her neck and thrust harder into her. He felt his own orgasm reach for him. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her and thrust faster and harder. He licked up her neck and nipped at her jaw. "Okay…" he moaned. "Okay."

Celes started to scream with every thrust and wrapped both her arms around his neck and and dropped her head to one side and kissed the bottom of his neck. It was all she could reach from this position. She kept her back arched just right so that when he thrust deep he hit her g spot every time. "Oh God!" she screamed.

Lee leaned down and kissed her on the mouth as he thrust harder. "Now…" he growled into her mouth. He heard and felt her scream out her orgasm as he growled out his own. He pumped into her a couple more times and spilt his seed into her.

Celes gave loud moans and leaned back against him. Her whole body was tingling and her core was still throbbing with need. She pulled off of him and turned in the water and kissed him pressing herself against him shivering. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and nearly lost it when she tasted him. She couldn't stop, she needed more.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her towards him. "Minx!" he growled as he thrust back into her. He held her tightly as kissed her. He nipped at her lips down to her chin and to her neck. All the while thrusting hard and fast into her.

Celes moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck down to his shoulders and nipped at them. She kissed back to his neck then licked him up to under his chin and kissed his lips again. She moaned and moved with him bringing her hands up and over his head rubbing it.

He moaned as he gripped her hips tightly and thrust harder into her. He growled and pulled on her short hair and kissed her neck. He sucked on different spots making sure to leave little hickies. He pulled her hair harder to kiss down to her collarbones and nipped at them.

Celes gave a little growl and closed her eyes dropping her head back she started the scream out her moans again as she tried to wrap herself around him more she came back up and kissed his neck up to his ear and bit it lightly and moaned loudly in his ear and then pulled back to kiss his mouth again.

Lee growled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He needed control. He needed to have control of her. He wanted her his own way. He bit lightly but firmly at her neck. He thrust into her and paused. He panted and chuckled at what he was doing. He thrust again and paused again.

Celes gave little screaming moans when he did that to her. She looked at him and moaned. "W-what are… you d-doing?" she panted. "P-please, Lee…" she moaned and gave another scream as he did it again.

He laughed as he did it again. He wasn't giving into her begging. This is what he wanted. He wanted her screaming, begging, wild, and near tears. He kissed her again and thrust into her and paused. It was turning him on further. He enjoyed the control he had over her.

Celes whimpered and screamed again. What was this? And why did she like it so much? She reached out and kissed his shoulder again and screamed into it when he did it again. She pulled on the back of his head and brought his lips down on hers shivering. She needed him. "Please…" she begged him.

He moaned against her lips as he kept doing what he was doing. She begged but it only encouraged him more to do what he was doing. He slid a hand between then and rubbed her clit. just as slowly.

Celes shuddered and looked at him, she tried to move quicker on him but he just kept doing what he was doing. She kissed down his chin and moaned. "Lee…" she moaned closing her eyes as they filled with tears. "Please."

He smiled at her and kissed her. THat is what he wanted to see. He wanted to see her need for him so much that it brought tears to his eyes. He held her and thrust into her faster and harder. He moaned when he was rewarded with her scream. The feel of her around him had him moaning again.

Celes screamed with every thrust and felt herself drifting towards a perfect place of ecstasy. She felt the water around them heat up a little as she crept closer and closer to her orgasm. She screamed again and kissed him down his neck and bit the base of it. Her eyes were still spilling out tears and she looked up at him. "Lee… I need you to never…. never… never leave." she said suddenly extremely filled with it.

He paused as he looked down at her. "I'm not leaving Inimioara mea." He whispered as he kissed her. "I'm not leaving."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. She kissed him again and moaned. "Good." she sighed as she felt him start again.

He kissed her again and enjoyed the taste of her. He moaned into her mouth as he pumped into her. The feel and taste of her was soft and warm. He pressed her against him and gave a little sigh.

Celes moaned and kissed his neck again her whole body was alive and filled with him and she was so consumed that she couldn't tell where she was. She moaned and gave a little scream as her whole body reacted to him.

Hearing her scream sparked his desire again and he was thrusting fast and hard into her again. He moaned against her neck and bit her her neck again. He kidded across her neck and moaned again. He nipped her ear and panted.

Celes started to scream with every hard fast thrust and matched him. She kissed down his neck again and came up and kissed his lips and took the bottom on between her teeth. She let go and leaned down and licked down his neck lightly touching it with just the ball of her tongue ring and then bit a little into the meaty part and screamed as she felt her orgasm build inside of her again.

He growled against her as he pressed into her clit and rubbed it just as fast. He chuckled as he watched her reaction. This wasn't his norm but he like it. He like this… controlling, somewhat mean part of him. He kissed her harder and moaned louder. He was going to come soon but he wanted her to go first.

Celes felt her whole body, she was melting and she loved how he was right now. She needed him to keep going forever. She screamed again and then suddenly her whole body tightened around him and she came with such force that she felt the earth move, or thought she felt it. She continued to scream as she rode him and her orgasm.

He grunted as he thrust more into her and then roared out his own orgasm. His body shook as he held her. He moaned and grew weak like whatever was driving him left his body. He shook again and panted against her shoulder. "What… the…" he panted again. "Bloody… hell?" he asked.

Celes held him and shook her head. "I… don't… know." she panted back to him and sniffed a little and gave a laugh.

He leaned up a little and looked at her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Celes shook her head. "No, you did the opposite." she said to him as her grip loosened ever so slightly.

He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone and looked at the unshed tears. "Why does it look like you are going to cry?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I dont know, I just feel like… its all right… this is right… the world is right. In this moment… its just you and me and the water and the moon… and it feels right." she said and her lip trembled.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't cry." he told her. He rained kisses down her face. "Don't cry. I'm here with you."

Celes smiled and sniffed. "Yes you are." she whispered. "How did that happen?" she asked and shook her head and kissed him and shivered and pushed closer to him. "Im cold now. All the warm is gone. Not the good feeling warm but the warm around us." she said, she always did that, clarified things afraid to say the wrong thing and ruin the moment.

Lee held her closer and shivered himself. "Me too." He apperated them back home into the room. He grabbed a towel and then set her on the bed. He dried her off then dried himself off. He crawled into the bed with her and wrapped a blanket around them. He held her to him and rubbed her arms. "It felt like the water and the air just got cold all of a sudden." he told her.

Celes nodded and snuggled closer to him and laid a hand out on his chest. "Mmm, like whatever made it that way went away." she said softly.

"Strange." he yawned.

"Yeah." Celes said closing her eyes. She moved so her head was on top of his chest. "I love you." she said softly to him and felt herself drift away.

"Love you too." he sighed as he fell asleep.

Roman giggled as she collapsed upon the bed. She had been teasing Harry with the dessert. They touched each other and licked each other but no intercourse. She sighed as she looked over at him and laughed again. She rolled over to her side to get the cheesecake. They had been eating at it and using the sauce on each other. She moaned again as she took a bit of the cheesecake. She licked at the fork, moaning every time.

Harry enjoyed their play, it was like dirty yet innocent in the same breath. He sat up and opened his mouth and she fed him a bite and he kissed her as he moaned. He shook his head and kissed her on the neck then down the back of it and onto her back. He ran a hand down her arm and then grabbed a little of the sauce and trailed a little down her back and licked it off of her with a long moan.

She shivered and moaned. Goosebumps spread across her skin and she giggled again. It had been like this since they came into the room. It was just one big tease after another. Moaning, shivering, giggling and then every now and then oral sex. She shivered again and ate more of the cheesecake. She leaned over to give Harry a bit but pulled back and ate it herself.

Harry gave a little growl and took the fork from her and set it down and leaned and sat up and kissed her deeply. He rolled her over onto her back and kissed down her naked body, stopping at the baby bump and then kissing further down and flicking his tongue over her piercing with a moan.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She licked her lips as she tasted both Harry and the dessert. She looked down at him and shivered. It was an endless game of play. Neither one of them said anything but they continued to tease each other. She bit her lower lip as she watched him.

Harry looked up at her and then dipped his fingers into her and pumped a few times and used his tongue to swirl around her clit. He enjoyed the way she reacted and moaned against her sending vibrations through her body. He loved how she felt, and how they could just do this for hours. He could live like this, forever.

She moaned as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips and gave a gasping moan. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and pulled a little. She loved the softness of it and the way it tickled her inner thighs. She shivered again and moaned. Her body hummed with arousal and craved more of him.

Harry kept going how he was going, using the way she reacted as a way to guide him to her sweet spots. He started to alternate stimulating her clit and then her piercing and drove his fingers in and out of her a little faster and everytime he thrusted he tickled her g spot. He felt her juices leak out and moaned again this time against the ring.

Roman gave a little scream as she rolled her hips. She fisted her hands into the bedding and moaned again. She made the high pitch mew sounds as she rolled onto her head. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her foot against his back. She shook a little as she felt her orgasm reaching for her.

Harry knew it was coming and quickened the pace of his fingers again and started to flick her clit quicker as well. He moaned again and sucked on her clit and then flicked her piercing again and moaning against it once again.

She started to scream out her moans as she shivered. She knew what was coming and she panted. She had tried to pull away but he only growled against her and held tighter onto her her. She screamed again as her orgasm hit her and she gushed out her juices. She shook as she rolled her body and moaned.

Harry growled and then moaned and licked up her juices and then came up and kissed her deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around once, before he grabbed the fork and leaned over and took a bite of the cheesecake.

She chuckled as she rubbed her legs up his leg and ran her hands down his chest. She stopped at his nipple rings and pulled on them a little. She smiled then a hand up to his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Her other hand went to his shaft and pumped him slowly. She moaned against his lips and then pulled away.

Harry moaned and looked down at her. He pumped his hips into her hand. He closed his eyes and held himself up over her and continued to moan. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

She moaned then pressed her clit against his shaft and moaned. He rubbed against her ring and she shivered. She kissed down to his neck and sucked on it as she wrapped her thighs around his. Her hands rubbed up his back and down further to his back side.

Harry leaned down and kissed her neck down to her shoulder and back again and to the bottom of her chin and then kissed her lips and then leaned down and nipped at her ear. He took a chance and pressed the tip of his shaft against her core but didn't enter her wanting her to make the choice.

Roman shivered and moaned. She looked up at him as she rubbed his back. Harry was hers too. She knew Celes was getting hers from Lee. She didn't mind. Lee was hers too. Why couldn't she have Harry? She had him before, even a whole week before Celes and Lee come down. Then when she was pregnant with Harry's child she basically had him for a year. She thrusted her hips up and onto his shaft. She moaned as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him inside her. She smiled as she looked up at him. "You feel bigger than I remember." she whispered.

Harry gave a shudder and a moan. "You feel better than I remember." he moaned and dipped down and kissed her and thrust into her at a steady pace, he had missed her. He kissed her neck and tried to keep it slow but knew that would only last so long, so he would savor it while he could. He kissed her again dipping his tongue into her mouth and then sucked on her tongue.

Roman moaned as she matched his thrust. It felt so go to be with him. She had missed it. She missed him. She missed the crazy way he touched her, teased her, and the blind passion they had for each other. She ran her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp with her finger tips. She moaned against his mouth and enjoyed the way he sucked on her. She just enjoyed the way he felt all together. She arched her back and pressed her breast against his chest and moaned again.

Harry gave a moan and leaned down and kissed her neck and then sucked on it a little and suddenly he felt the wild passion he always did since they had arrived in Hawaii. He started to thrust faster and harder and kissed down her shoulder sucking every couple of inches then did the same thing all the way back up and kissed her chin and groaned and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she held onto his back and thrust her hips into him. Multiple balloons of the excitement shot into her stomach. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she moaned louder. She started to pant more as she kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles.

Harry started to pant and give little growls with with every thrust he was feeling that all consuming need to please her and himself. He needed her, he lifted her up and sat back on his heels and started moving her up and down capturing one of her breasts into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and then lightly bit it and then licked it to sooth it. He moaned and thrust into her deeper.

She screamed out her moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him. She rode him fast and hard like she always did. She pulled at his hair and kissed him fiercely. She bit at his lips and his chin. She kissed down his neck and then leaned back as she rolled her hips faster onto him. She threw her head back and just moaned her pleasure.

Harry watched her and kept going, she was so beautiful and she looked so free and happy he wanted her to always look like that and feel like that. He leaned forward and kissed her exposed neck and sucked on it leaving little marks all over it. He growled as his body's need intensified again.

Roman's eyes flew open as the first orgasm hit her. She had forgotten how intense their lovemaking had became. Harry still pumped into her not yet ready. She screamed and shook but continued to rock her hips. She looked at him and excitement ran down her spine. The room starting to heat up and she held on for dear life. She shivered as she moaned and Harry gave another growl.

Harry could feel his orgasm creeping up on him as he felt Roman have her sixth or seventh that day. He wanted her to come again so he kept going and dipped his hand down between them and played with her clit. He kissed her lips and bit the bottom one and moaned a little and then growled and kissed down her chin and neck.

She screamed more as she shook her head. She wanted to come again but the sweet torture he was causing her body had her in overdrive. Shs scratched at his back and rocked her hips faster. It was an intense moment of wanting to get away from his fingers playing with her piercing and wanting him to continue to do so. She felt more of her juices leak out of her. She looked into his eyes for a moment worried that this might be the last, then he felt him hold her tighter and she screamed again. "Harry…. Harry… I'm… I'm…" she panted and shook with the need to come.

Harry nodded and panted and kept going. "Okay, just…" he trailed off as her felt his whole body fall into sync with hers and suddenly he was ready too. "Now." he bellowed out and he came so hard his whole body shook and he continued to pump into her listening to her screams as she rode out the orgasm and so did her.

Roman shook hard. She felt as if she blacked out for a moment. When she opened her eyes she was limp and breathing hard. Her lungs burned for air, her throat felt raw, and her body felt deliciously sore. She moaned and shivered again. She wanted to lean against Harry but she felt too weak to even move. she closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard.

Harry held her tightly and tried to think straight. He couldn't really move to much he felt like everything that had driven him most of the evening was gone. He was just tired and feeling blissful. "Shit." he panted closing his eyes.

Roman nodded. She still couldn't seem to move. But slowly she gain strength. She Leaned back and brought Harry with her. She moaned and closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back in a soothing carass.

Harry moaned and sighed he rolled them on their sides and kept her firmly connected to him. He pulled a blanket around her and himself and kissed her. "God… I missed you, Ku'uipo." he said softly.

Tears gathered into her eyes. "I missed you too, Koa." she told him and kissed him. It was that calm that familiar settlement of being complete settled in. If she should just say in his arms like she was, still connected, and kissing him she would be a happy woman for all her days. She sighed as she she kissed him again. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too." he whispered and then gave a yawn.

She pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes. She gave one last sigh and took in his scent then drifted off to sleep.

Harry fell asleep with his face buried in her hair.

 _Roman gave a little moan as she felt fingers run through her hair. She felt warm and comfortable. "Cheesecake and mango sauce." She moaned. She heard a chuckle._

 _"Roman, open your eyes, ko'u aloha."_

 _Roman frowned as she opened an eye and was amazed to see... her. It was a spitting image of herself. The only difference was, the image had a red tint to her hair and her eyes were a golden brown. Her frowned deepend._

 _"I am Pele. You are me. We are each other." She told Roman._

 _Roman blinked a few times._

 _"You have questions and I have answers. Will you hear my story?"_

 _Roman nodded._

 _"Pele alone rule the Island of Hawai'i. The people of the island loved and respected the Goddess Pele. The egg her mother gave Pele hatched into a beautiful girl. Pele named her new sister, Hi'iaka'i- ka-poli-o-Pele, Hi'iaka of the bosom of Pele._

 _Pele fell in love with a man she saw in a dream. His name was Lohi'au, a chief of the island of Kaua'i. Pele sent her sister Hi'iaka to fetch Lohi'au on Kaua'i to bring him back to Hawai'i to live with Pele. Hi'iaka would have fourty days to bring Lohi'au back or Pele would punish the girl by hurting Hi'iaka's friend Hopoe. Upon reaching Kaua'i, Hi'iaka found Lohi'au dead. She quickly rubbed his body with herbs and chanted to the Gods for help; bringing the young chief of Kaua'i back to life. Grateful for Hi'iaka's help, Lohi'au agreed to return with her to the Big Island._

 _The fourty days had passed. Pele suspected that Hi'iaka and Lohi'au had fallen in love and were not coming back. In her fury, Pele caused an eruption which turned Hopoe into stone. On her return to Hawai'i with Lohi'au, Hi'iaka found Hopoe, a statue in stone. Hi'iaka, filled with sadness and anger decided to take revenge. Leading Lohi'au to the edge of the Halema'uma'u crater where Pele could see them, Hi'iaka put her arms around Lohi'au and embraced him. Furious, Pele covered Lohi'au with lava and flames._

 _The two sisters, anger subsided, were remorseful. One lost a friend, the other a lover. Pele decided to bring Lohi'au back to life to let him choose which sister he would love. Pele was sure Lohi'au would choose her. Lohi'au chose Hi'iaka. Pele, with aloha, gave the two lovers her blessing and Hi'iaka and Lohi'au sailed back to Kaua'i."_

 _Ro frowned up at Pele, "I… I don't understand if Hi'iaka and Lohi'au lived on Kaua'i how did Lohi'au become your warrior?"_

" _Pele smiled, "Although Lohi'au choose Hi'iaka we could not deny our attraction to each other. However, our love for Hi'iaka and our refusal to hurt her over rode our lust. he pledged his love to her and his life to me. Thus becoming my warrior. But my dreams became stronger and my need also became stronger, along with my anger. We agreed that separate islands would help." She continued to run her finger through her hair._

" _What of Kamapua'a and Lee? WHere do they come in?" Roman asked._

" _My family decided to hold a tournament for my hand in marriage. Many of fine warriors, including Kamapua'a competed. Well, needless to say Kamapua'a won. I was so enraged I refused to marry him. Don't get me wrong he was handsome, tall, broad, finely sculpted, and a fine warrior." she growled. "He was a chauvinistic pig, mean, and a man of violence. Don't get me wrong I have my faults. I am a woman of violence but I love. He turned tribes against each other, fought wars, and had women. Everywhere he went he had to have a woman, if not one he had multiple women at once. He is also the demi-god of fertility as well."_

 _Roman sighed, "Your basic manwhore." she._

 _Pele smiled. "Well, I fled to my volcano. He tried everything to draw me out. It wasn't until he found out about my love for my sister that he started attacking her. Lohi'au fought against him as did i. he used mind, Lohi'au, and Hi'iaka's lust against us. Push come to shove, I gave into my lust for Kamapua'a and slept with him. After doing so I was so angry. I had nearly killed him. He tucked tail and hid until he lashed out. He attacked Lohi'au and nearly killed him. Hi'iaka lashed out in her grief and tried to attack him. I was too late. By the time I figured what had happened, Lohi'au and Hi'iaka laid at Kamapua'a's feet, dying." Pele sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I fought him." she growled. "I I fought him with everything I had. I nearly had him but he had struck well. He had nearly drowned me. Angry, wounded, and dying I collapsed at his feet. It wasn't until I had heard a roar of anger. Before I knew what had happened Kamapua'a fell to his knees and coughed up blood. A dark warrior stood over him with Kamapua'a's blood on his knife. It was the warrior. It was the one I dreamt of. The one I had mistaken Lohi'au. The one I kept dreaming of." She gave a long distanced look as if she was still remembering him. "It was never Lohi'au. The warrior was heartbroken. He had traveled long distances to get to me, long dangerous lands, waters, and other dangers. He traveled all that way only to find me dying, he craved the lost time he wanted and time that we would never have. he told me of a magic that could bring us back to life, to live another life. He promised to find me. The down side was Kamapua'a would be reborn as well. In my panic and need to protect Hi'iaka I made him mix his blood with hers so that Kamapua'a would never find her to hurt her or use her against me. I also made him pledge to always protect her." Pele sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "With our last breaths he casted the spell and threw himself into the lava."_

 _Roman sniffed as she wiped at her own eyes. The thought of losing Harry like that and then to see Celes go made with the loss of harry break her heart. Then to have lee throw himself into lava because he could not live life without her broke it even more. She gave a little sob as she rolled onto her side. "We are all going to die, aren't we?"_

" _No, Ku'u aloha, not this time."_

" _What makes you so sure?" she sobbed again._

" _Everything has changed, Ku'u aloha. You have dreamt of Hi'iaka first, you fell in love with Alemana, you did not kill Lohi'au, and you all share each other as well as love each other. you rather sacrifice yourself then to give into your rage to hurt others. This time it will be different." Pele cupped Roman's face. "You also have given birth to both Alemana and Lohi'au's child. So has hi'iaka. This time we will beat this. Kamapua'a still knows nothing of Alemana." She placed a hand on Roman's belly. "You still carry Alemana's children. It becomes harder and harder for Kamapua'a to find Hi'iaka, but because the events of how he got to me were already prescription he still finds her. You need to protect her as much as you can. I know it is hard now but it won't always be hard. Just remember, you are stronger now than you have ever been."_

 _Roman snorted. "How am I stronger now?"_

" _You don't give into your rage as quickly as I did. You separate yourself to think things out and the lovers of your heart help you heal. The only time you give into your rage with when someone on the outside hurts one of your lovers." Pele leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I must go, Ku'u aloha. Just remember my words, you are stronger and all will survive this. Fix the hurt and reunite with the lovers of your heart."_

" _Wait… I still have questions!" Roman told her as she reached out._

Roman took a deep breath and woke up. She looked around and found she was in the room she was currently sharing with Harry. She gave a little sigh and snuggled closer. She shook with mixed emotions. She felt confused, grief, sadness, love, anger, passion and warmth. Tears gathered in her eyes and she sniffed. She didn't want everyone to die. She didn't want that tragic at the end. She wanted them to all be happy and grow their family. She sniffed as she gave a little sob.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes when he felt Roman's sob. He looked down at her and pulled her closer to him and looked down into her face wiping her tears away. "Ku'uipo? Whats wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Bad dream." She sniffed as she buried her face into his chest. "I feel so... hopeless." She cried into his chest. "Why us?"

"Why? What happened what was the dream about?" Harry asked sitting up a little with her.

"Pele..." she sniffed. "She showed me how it started... how it all started. It was terrible. They all died so... brutality. I don't want that for us." She sniffed again as she looked up at Harry. "I want us to live... I want us to keep creating our family."

Harry nodded a little confused. "By it…" he rubbed her back and held her. "Roman we _are_ living, we have our whole lives ahead of us. And no crazy guy with a God complex is going to stop that. We are going to keep living and growing our family. We are going to get through this just like we get through everything, together." Harry said, he had no idea what she was talking about but at the same time what he just said seemed right.

Roman nodded. "Thats basically what Pele told me." She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you. I just... I feel... I felt her pain and it just had me thinking about everyone else."

Harry ran his hands through her hair and looked down at her. "Its okay that you woke me, Im here to help you with _anything_." he kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay." he continued to run his fingers through her hair and looked down into her eyes. "We all love you, Ku'uipo. Its all going to work out better, no one is going to die."

She nodded and leaned her head into his chest. She had to make sure she remembered the story. Celes would want to know. She closed her eyes and gave a little shiver. The after effects of the pain still lingered.

Harry held her closer and pulled another blanket around them. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. He rubbed her back and when she sniffed he would soothe her. He wanted to make her happy, he hated when she wasn't. He had felt terrible after what he did to Celes and then fighting with Lee… he had hurt her in doing those things. But now she was hurting more and he just wanted it all to stop for her. She needed peace, and he wanted to give it to her. He kissed the top of her head and sighed holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Roman gave a little sigh. She felt so drained. Almost as if she hadn't slept at all. She frowned as she bit her lower lip. Ever since she left the little hut she made on the big island she had a need to go back. It just called to her. "We need to go and have you meditate." She whispered.

Harry looked over at the clock and then nodded. "Okay, will you be okay?" he asked her pulling her back to look into her face.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. I think think we get back I'll have to sleep a little more." She gave him a smile. "You must have really worn me out last night." She pulled away to look up at him with excitement. "Do you think Celes will make another cheesecake?'

Harry laughed. "If you asked her, she would. She'd do anything for you." Harry said and then gave a little smile and shrug. He kissed her and then got out of the bed and went over and pulled on some shorts and looked back at her with a little concern. "You'll be okay?" he asked her again.

"Yeah, I just..." she trailed off as she swayed. "Maybe a little food first?"

Harry was to her in two strides and he scooped her up. "Come on, lets go see if Lee and Celes are up." he said to her and kissed her, he headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Celes woke before Lee the next morning and felt in such a good mood that she left him to sleep and skipped down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone. She wore one of Lee's button down shirts and a smile. She danced around the kitchen and sang. "What a day this has been, what a rare mood I'm in, oh its almost like being in love…" she trailed off as she started to fry spam. She had watched Roman and Lee do it so many times that she was fairly confident she could do it too. She started rice in the cooker and started humming her song again. She got out eggs and opted to drink a glass of guava juice and flipped the spam. She was bouncing to her song she hummed when she turned at movement at the door. Lee was standing there watching her cook and hum. She smiled at him and turned down the burner so that the spam wouldn't burn and walked over to him and placed a hand on his bare chest and reached up and kissed him. "How long have you been watching me dance around the kitchen like a lovesick fool?" she asked him with a giggle and a moan.

He gave a chuckle. "I wouldn't call it a lovesick fool, maybe a happy water fairy." He told her as he kissed her forehead. He then frowned at her. "You didn't wake me up? Haven't I told you I like waking up with you singing to me?"

Celes gave a little blush and a smile and walked back over to the spam and moved it around so it wouldnt burn. "I wanted to cook today, and its hard to not do what you ask me to. So I let you sleep a little. You could cook the eggs though." she said with a smile over her shoulder.

Lee crossed his arms. "I have half a mind to turn it all off and take you back to bed just so you will sing to me." He told her as he started to pull eggs out the refrigerator.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "Its not the same, but I could always sing to you right now." she said as she watched him.

"No. No. Its too late now." He teased as he pretended to be hurt. "You rather cook than sing. I understand."

Celes turned to him and planted her hand on her hips and looked up at him with a little pout. "I just wanted to do something nice for everyone." she said and her resolve cracked and she smiled a little and blushed again.

"Oh, well I would have preferred you singing. But cooking is good too." He smiled as he winked at her.

Celes shook her head turned back to the spam and bumped his hip with hers, as he was standing next to her cooking now. "Ill give you a private show later." she said in a low seductive tone. Then she started to hum her song again and moved the spam around again.

"Well, until then you are not forgiven." He gave her a big smacking kiss on the cheek.

Celes gave a little pout and looked over at him as she turned off the spam. "But… but…" she pouted with a half smile, half pout on her lips.

"No pouting." He kissed her again. "If I have to wait so do you."

Celes shook her head and smiled. "I'm beginning to regret this whole, making breakfast idea." she said and walked out pulling out bowls. She stacked them on the island and then grabbed forks. She went over and refilled her juice and then leaned against the counter and drank it watching Lee cook with her head to the side a little. She licked juice off her lips and took another sip. She looked up when Harry and Ro came in and frowned when she saw Roman in Harry's arms. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked going over to Roman and Harry and touching her forehead.

"I'm just a little woozy and tired." She told her. "Maybe some juice and food and I should be right as rain."

Celes kept a frown on her face and handed Roman her almost full glass of juice. "Put her at the table." she told Harry. She went over and got a bowl and filled the bottom with the cooked rice, then added some eggs Lee had just finished and put two pieces of spam on top. She went over to the fridge and grabbed out a mango. She brought the bowl and the fork to Roman and set it in front of her. "Eat, all of it." she said not caring if she sounded demanding, she didn't like how pale Roman looked. She turned back to the little island in the kitchen and started to cut up the mango into chucks.

Harry watched his wives, Celes had take complete control in just ten seconds. That was more like her than she had been in a long time. He looked at Roman and gave her a smile.

Roman ate her food and smiled back at Harry. She looked down at her food as she ate. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt drained, a little woozy, and just... blah. "When someone has low blood sugar how do they feel?" She asked.

Celes turned and her frowned deepened. "Light headed, tired. Shakey." She suppiled. "Do you feel like that right now, if you do drink more juice but also keep eating. Itll help."

She sighed and did what she was told. When she was done she drank more of the juice. Roman frowned as she looked over to Harry then to Lee. "Connect with me. You too, Celes."

Lee nodded as he connected with her. "Is that better?" he asked her.

Harry just opened the connection he had already had with her, he had connected to Roman when they woke up.

Celes pushed into the connection and felt Roman's turbulent feelings and and sat down. "Is this helping?"

Tears gathered in her eyes. She felt all three of them and they were strong and alive. Woozy went away but she was still tired. "Lay with me?" She asked them. "I need to lay down but I want all of you with me."

Celes walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her and brushed her hair off her face. "Baby girl, what's going on?" she asked, Harry was already up and coming over to pick her up. Celes moved out of the way but kept her eyes on Roman.

"I... I'm not okay." She told Harry in surprise. "I think that dream shook me more that I thought."

"What dream?" Lee asked going on alert.

Celes felt her stomach do a flip flop as she clung to the table watching Harry stand with Roman. "What dream, what happened? Did… _he_ come to see you… I thought…" she felt her body start to shake at the idea, and blinked and tried to clear her vision a little and get a handle on herself.

"No, it wasn't that kind of dream." Harry supplied.

"Lay with me until I sleep." She told Celes as she hed her hand tightly. "I promise to explain everything after I sleep." She reached out for Lee too.

Lee nodded as he bade a bowl of food for Celes and then followed behind them.

Harry carried Roman to the room they had been sleeping in and laid her down in the middle of the bed and then took a place next to her on the outside of the bed.

Celes looked around the room and then crawled into the bed on Roman's other side and pulled her over so that Roman's head rested on her shoulder. She stroked Roman's hair fighting the urge to burst into tears.

Lee crawled into the bed and pressed closer to Celes. He rubbed her arms to give some of his strength to her.

The room filled with heat and it soothes Roman. She wrapped an arm around Celes and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and fell instantly to sleep.

Celes looked at Harry. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "She said she had a dream about Pele… but she didn't elaborate." he said to her and reached out and smoothed her frown. "Let her sleep, stop worrying okay?"

Celes sighed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath filling her nose with Roman's scent and nodded. "Fine." she said.

Lee kissed the back of her neck. "Here, you need to eat too." he told her.

Celes nodded and pulled away just a little and started to eat. She gave a little sigh, she didn't even know she was this hungry. "I'm starving, I didn't even know. I woke up all happy and on cloud nine I totally didnt realize how hungry I was." she growled the last three words.

Harry smiled as he watched Celes eat like a starving person and shook his head and looked down at Roman. He sighed and leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So that's why I didn't get my song." Lee grumbled trying to lighten the mood even more.

Celes smiled up at him and scrunched her nose. "I said, private show later. I meant it too." she said and winked and ate more of her food.

"I know, but I'm still going to give you a hard time about it." he smiled. He nodded over to Harry, "So, what happened to the cheesecake?" He smiled.

Harry gave a little grin and nodded to the table next to the bed. "We ate it." he said simply but his smile said more.

Celes snorted and then shook her head with a blush.

"Now that is what I call food porn." Lee chuckled.

"She wants another one." Harry said to Celes.

"I was thinking of making a lemon glaze one next." she said thoughtfully.

Lee shook his head. "Hopefully this one will survive the night."

Celes shook her head. "Hopefully."

Harry gave a little laugh. "I wouldn't count on it." he said.

Celes shook her head again and gave a little laugh of her own and then finished her last piece of spam and handed Lee the bowl and kissed him. "Thank you Chocolate Bear." she said to him and then rested her head against the headboard and closed her eyes crossing her ankles. She felt full and sitting in the warmth of all of them, she felt sleepy too. She slowly drifted into a half sleeping state.

Harry watched Celes doze and shook his head. "These two, I swear they are one person." he commented.

Lee gave a chuckle. "Its amazing how much they act the same but yet so different." He looked at Harry and smiled. "Hey, when are we going on a date?"

Harry snorted. "Whenever you want, baby." he said implying that Lee was the chick in their relationship.

Lee shook his head and smiled. "I'm never going to get out of that, aren't I?"

Harry shook his head. "Never." he laughed. "But seriously though, we should go out for a drink or something. We haven't had guys time since Hogsmeade."

He chuckled, "Yeah, we should." she smiled as he looked down at Ro. "She told me she got you tipsy the first week you were here. Can't handle your liquor?"

Harry laughed. "I guess not, but she paid for it. We sort of ended up having oral sex in the middle of a restaurant." Harry said with a laugh.

Lee groaned, "I want to do that with her too. You and her seem to really enjoy that. Celes nearly got her." He smiled as he looked at Celes. "I got Celes. That was fun."

Harry laughed. "Wait till the tables a turned, mate. Hottest thing you will ever experience… except maybe public bathroom sex." he said with a wink.

"Public bathroom? How did you guys manage that?"

"Magic, mate. When she was messing with you and Celes with her magic… well lets just say I couldnt wait to get home so I… sort of took her right there on the couch in the ladies toilet." he laughed with a grin.

Lee growled, "Speaking of her magic. Do you know how she does the whole touching you with her magic thing? Like she is actually there?"

Harry shook his head. "No, the one time we tried to experiment with it, I didn't last long." he laughed.

Lee groaned again. "She tormented me with it." he closed his eyes remembering it. "I _will_ learn and I _will_ get her back for it. Teasing wench."

Celes, who had been listening to them smiled. "You like it though." she said sleepily.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You faker."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "What? Im talking in my sleep." she defended.

"Oh really?" Lee's hand slid up to her breast. "How about now?"

Celes moaned. "I-its like… a wet d-dream." she said pressing into his hand.

Harry watched them and moaned. He shook his head and reached out timidly and touched her other breast. "And now?"

Celes' eyes flew open. "Not fair!" she said a little too loud.

Roman gave a moan then murmured something about cheesecake and mango sauce. THen she settled back down.

Lee smiled, "I think you may have found her weakness."

Celes nodded, her heart rate was up and she moaned again. "I'll make another tonight then." she said.

Harry gave a light laugh and flicked her nipple then pulled away and kissed Roman's forehead again.

"You know what I have been thinking of, Harry." Lee asked him as he continued to massaged Celes' breast.

Harry watched them and then looked at Lee. "What's that?" he asked.

His hot eye looked up at Celes. "I was thinking that one of these days we are going to have to double team one of the girls then double team the other. They have fun doing so to us, why can't we do so to them?"

Celes gave a gasp and a moan and felt more heat pool between her legs and rubbed them together. "Cheaters." she moaned.

Harry laughed. "I think that can be arranged." he said and reached out and touched Celes' breast again playing with the nipple.

"You both suck." Celes moaned and looked at Lee and then Harry. Lee knew Celes could get off this way if he did it long enough and it was driving her mad.

Lee gave her a wicked grin. "Yeah, we will have to do that."

Roman moaned. "If you are going to double team us you better catch us when we least expect it." she told them as she pulled Celes closer to her.

Celes shivered. "Y-yeah, that." she moaned.

Harry laughed and then reached down and touched Roman's breast lightly. "The four of us in a bed together seems to be a very… hot thing." he said.

Lee smiled as he kissed Celes' neck. "I like with its the four of us too, however I will accept your challenge."

Roman gave a shiver as she opened an eye and looked at Lee. "Celes and I seem to have a hard time not sticking together. So good luck." she told him. SHe looked up at Harry then at Celes. "We don't go down without a fight."

Celes shook her head. "Damn right we don't." she said and then really kissed Roman for the first time since the fight and her whole body responded to it and she moaned.

Roman gave a moan herself as she kissed her back. She didn't know how starved she was for Celes until that moment. A hand slid down to her hip as she draped a leg over hers.

"Oh, no." Lee said as he pulled them apart. "There are four of us in this bed. We _all_ want attention."

Celes gave a little nervous giggle and looked at Harry and then at Lee. She reached up and kissed him, dipping her tongue into his mouth and shivering. "I can't get enough." she said against his lips.

Harry watched them and then gave Roman a smile and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Roman moaned as excitement shot into her stomach. "You guys…" she moaned as Harry kissed down her neck. "I'm trying to na…" she trailed off and moaned again.

Lee chuckled as he had reached out and massaged her breast. He kissed down Celes' neck and nipped at it.

Celes moaned and exposed her neck to him and reached out and trailed a hand over the waistband of his pants.

Harry chuckled at Roman and when he got to the base of her neck gave a little suck leaving a mark and brought his hand up to her breast flicking his thumb over the nipple.

Roman moaned and shivered. She rubbed her legs together as she placed a hand onto Celes' thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

Lee kissed Celes on the mouth and dipped his tongue into her mouth as his other hand massaged her breast. He wanted to touch both of them at the same time. He had a need to do so. "I need more hands." he groaned.

Celes nodded and smiled. "L-let… m-me." she stuttered and reached out and touched Roman's core without a second thought and heard both boys hiss in desire.

Harry watched Celes touch Roman and his body ignited in passion and arousal. He kissed Roman deeper and then sucked on her bottom lip and then trailed little kisses and nips down her chin and neck.

Roman rolled onto her head and arched her body as her first climax hit her. She felt everyones lust and just the simplest of touches were driving her. She moaned loudly and shivered.

Lee made a sound between a moan and a groan. He trailed his own hand up the shirt Celes was wearing and entered her core. He wanted to unleash his control and both girls and have them screaming. He growled as he kissed Celes and nipped at her ear and jaw.

Celes' heart rate picked up and she started to pant, she spread her legs a little more and kept working Roman, even though she had already climaxed once. She moaned and kissed Lee's chin and lips and rolled her hips. She pushed her hand down his pants and took his shaft and she suddenly felt so aroused working both Roman and Lee she climaxed with a little squeal.

Harry growled as he watched the three of them and kissed Roman on the lips and then leaned down and bit her neck lightly.

Roman ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it. She lifted his head so she could kiss him harder. She rolled her hips as she moaned against his lips. She trailed a hand to the inside of his short and took hold of his shaft. She pumped him a couple of times then slid her hand out of his shorts. She smiled up at him as she used her magic on him. She used her magic self to swallow his shaft.

Lee moaned as he slowly pumped into Celes hand. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone. He went lower to her breast and licked at her nippe. He teased her as he continued to work his fingers into her.

Celes moaned and whimpered and pumped him. She wanted him to go faster. She worked Roman faster as a subconscious effort to Lee to go faster, how that worked she didn't know. She moaned and looked at Lee and begged him with her eyes rolling her hips.

Harry hissed in pleasure and pumped his hips into Roman's magical selfs mouth feeling how real it was and looking at her was insane. He reached down and kissed her neck and then chin and and licked up her neck from the base to the bottom of her chin.

Roman shivered and moaned louder. She rolled her hips more. She arched her back and rolled her head back. She looked up at Harry and saw his eyes glitter with desire. She knew it would only last so long then he was going to go crazy. Her moans grew higher in pitch.

Lee moaned and kissed Celes more. He didn't thrust and faster or any harder. He enjoyed the control he had over her. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it just as slow. He loved the feel of his fingers in her and the whimpering moans she made. He knew she wanted fastered but he was denying her that pleasure.

Harry growled at Roman and kissed her again keeping his hips going but wanting to take her. He wasn't very good at keeping control when she did this. "Ro..." He whispered huskily.

Celes moaned as she watched Harry and then felt Roman react to him saying her name. She looked back at Lee and rolled her hips again. "Lee..." She moaned.

Lee moaned as he looked down at her. He kissed her again and then looked over at Roman. She looked at him with her golden eyes and moaned. He took his fingers from Celes' core and settled between her legs. He pushed down the pajama pants he was wearing and thrust hard into Celes. He leaned over and kissed Roman as he continued to thrust into Celes.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back. She moaned louder as she felt Celes' fingers thrust more into her. She panted as she lifted her hips for more. She looked up at Harry and a big balloons of excitement burst into her stomach. Another burst into her chest and her nipples harden under her shirt. The look on Harry's face was scary and exciting. He looked so... unhinged and animalistic. She shivered and moaned. She headed fabric ripping. She looked over to Lee and found him ripping off Celes' shirt.

Harry couldn't wait anymore, he growled and moved Celes' hand and pushed down his shorts and thrust into Roman. He leaned down and kissed Roman's neck up and down it. All the while he still held Celes' hand and felt her gripping it as Lee thrust into her. He moaned and gripped her hand back and then as he thrust into Roman he looked at Celes.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips but when her eyes met Harry's they filled with tears. Her whole body was on fire. She wrapped her legs around Lee to take him deeper and locked eyes with Harry and gripped his hand harder then she tore her gaze away from Harry's and reached up and kissed Lee as she used her free hand to pull him down to her mouth, she trailed kisses down his neck and then bit his shoulder.

Lee thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his tongue over the ring he moaned as he sucked on it. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth as he pumped himself harder into Celes. He heard Roman scream out and looked over to her. Her sounds were causing him to lose his control. He wanted to be just as animalistic and unhinged as she and Harry were. He growled as he pumped harder and faster. He reached over to Roman and gripped her chin hard. He held her and kissed her just as hard. He growled against her mouth and nipped at her tongue.

Roman moaned loudly against Lee's mouth. She gripped at the bed covers as she screamed against Lee's mouth. She shook hard as she orgasmed. She held onto Lee's forearm and dug her nails into his skin. She pulled her mouth away and screamed out her moans. She heard Harry's growls mix with Lee's. Then she heard Celes' screams mix into the chorus of voices. She felt power fill the room. She felt Harry's overwhelming power then her eyes grew big as she felt Lee's. The two powers mixed with each other and seemed to push hers down. They were showing dominance over her. She screamed out more of her pleasure and heat filled the room.

Celes began to thrust with Lee as hard as she could, she felt the power in the room and felt like running away and pulling it closer at the same time. Her whole body shivered as she started climaxing, it was one on top of the other. She would start to come down and another would start. She was screaming so loudly they probably heard her on the Big Island.

Harry growled and let go of Celes' hand. He grabbed her face and turned it so he could lean over and kiss her and felt her scream into his mouth making him growl. He let her go and kissed Roman he grabbed her thighs and brought her legs up to his hips and thrust harder and faster all the while running his hands up and down the sides of them.

Roman was feeling wild. She needed something to hang onto. Anything. She bucked wildly against Harry and arched her back. Another climax hit her and she shook hard. What was going on? She hadn't felt this wild since Harry and her let everything go on Christmas. She whimpered as she fisted her hands into her shirt. She screamed in surprise when she felt a finger slide between her and Harry. She looked up and found Lee's hand rubbing like crazy against her clit. She screamed again as she climaxed again. THis time bucking Harry off her. She shuddered violently as she rolled over to her side and moaned. She curled up into a ball and pressed her legs together. She felt so over sexed and aroused.

Lee growled as he made sure Celes got another orgasm. Then he and Harry switched. He pinned Roman's hands over her head with one hand and thrust hard into her. She moaned as she shook again. He leaned down and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same rhythm he pumped into her. He kissed down to her collar bone.. He licked down to her nipple and nipped her hard. She screamed out her pleasure and he growled. He felt hard and unyielding.

Celes lay staring at Harry, as soon as she realized that they might be switching her whole body tensed at the idea. She didn't want him to be mean to her again. She bit her lip and shook.

Harry slowed down. He came down on top of Celes and leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I love you." he whispered and slowly entered her and watched her to be sure she was okay. When Celes nodded at him he grabbed her thighs and thrust deeper, and harder and watched her react. He heard Celes start to scream as her passion and fire reignited and she dug her fingers into his arms.

They were going to kill her. This was the end and she was going to die a happy woman. Roman growled as she bucked against Lee. He growled against her neck and nipped hard against her flesh. She shivered. He muttered something then leaned up on his knees. He grabbed her legs and hooked his arms under her knees. He took a timeout to bring her legs up to his shoulders. He kissed her ankle. She moaned and tried to reach for Lee but found he had bound her hands over her head.

Lee gave a dark chuckle and thrust into her. He paused and waited a bit then thrust harder into her and paused.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted in Hawaiian.

Lee laughed then slowly started to thrust into her. He laughed again when she screamed at him. "You're under my control, love." He told her in Romanian.

Celes' eyes snapped open and she took the three of them in, she felt small and terrified. She pushed at Harry's chest. He growled and tried to keep going and Celes bucked against him and then used her foot to push him away. "Stop." she said, her whole body was scrambled off the bed and stumbled into the wall and slid down it. Her whole body was still vibrating from desire but she was panicking and it was taking over. She grabbed her hair and bent her head and tried to get a handle on her breathing. "I can't… handle… this." she panted.

Roman snapped out of her lust and looked around for Celes. "Let me go." She told Lee. "Let me go!" Once Lee unbound her she was bouncing out of the bed. She went to Celes with a sheet and wrapped both of them up in it. "Cel-Bear, baby. I need you to look at me." She told her. "Look at me, baby."

Celes shook her head, she kept panting. "I… need… to… leave… I can't… please…." she said her breaths becoming shorter, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and felt tears in her eyes.

Roman pushed her way into their connection. " _Celes!"_ She commanded as she cupped her face to look at her. She kissed her sweetly. " _Look at me, love."_ She used her powers to calm her down so she would follow her instructions.

Celes looked at Roman as her breaths evened out a little. Her heart still raced and her body was still shaking and she knew she was still crying, because Roman was blurry. "I… can't…" she whispered.

" _Don't worry about it, just look at me. Feel me. Feel me though our connection. Touch me. Know that its me."_ Roman told her as she wiped at her tears and pressed her forehead to hers. " _Listen to only my breathing and heartbeat."_

Celes closed her eyes and started to do as she was told. She started to normalize and stopped shaking. She didn't touch Roman except for where Roman was touching her, she sobbed a little and covered her mouth.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and her legs. She even used her magic self to wrap around her. She wanted to hold her tightly and comfort her. " _It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm Roman, right? You feel my love, right?"_

Celes nodded. "You… left me." she whispered starting to shake again. "You all left me for a minute… I" she stopped and cried harder.

Roman held her as she pushed back Celes' hair and brought her own hair around to wrap around her. She was using all five senses to comfort her. "We are here." she whispered. " _We are all here. We love you and we won't live you again. We are right here."_ She rocked her a little and kissed the top of her head. "Look at me, Cel." she gently lifted her chin and kissed her eyes. "Have I ever left you to leave you? Where I go, you go." she told her. "I love you, baby."

Celes gave a little smile. "I love you too, but… you're going somewhere I may not be able to follow." she whispered.

She shook her head. "Where I go you go. We are all connected. No one gets left behind." she told her and kissed her eyes again. "I won't allow it."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "I'm always the last one to the show." she said and leaned her forehead back on Roman's and suddenly blushed as she realized what had just happened and then started to cry in embarrassment.

"Because we leave the best for last." Roman told her and kissed her red cheeks. "The best of last." she rubbed her nose against hers. "It's okay, sweetie. You know we love you no matter what, right?"

Celes nodded and braved a look at the boys and blushed deeper. "Damn it." she muttered. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." she said and looked down angrily at her hands.

Roman looked over to the boys and found they had their backs to them to give not only both of them privacy, but Celes privacy. "You know, I read this romance novel and the girl said: 'Damn. Damn. Damn-ity. Damn. Damn.' all for a sprained ankle." She teased and giggled.

Celes looked up and gave her a little smile. "This isnt a sprained ankle, its a bruised ego." she whispered. "And I'm scared… I know you didnt mean to but you left… all of you left me…" she said and looked down again then back over at the boy's backs and sighed she dropped her head on Roman's shoulder.

"Well the girl in the book had just escaped from the bad guy and when she was so many yards away she had turned around flipped him off, and tripped, and sprained her ankle." Roman smiled. "Her ego was badly bruised." she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's okay to be scared. We are here and we now know what is going on. The question is why?"

Celes sighed and smiled a little at her. "I would do that, you know that right… I actually think I have done something like that before." she leaned back and looked at Roman for a minute then got up and grabbed a shirt out of the drawers and pulled it on then walked over and slugged Lee in the arm. "Jerk." she said and sighed and went and sat in the chair in the corner curling into it and watching the three of them afraid at any moment they would leave again. "Whats going on here, Roman? You know, I do not." she said to her.

Roman wrapped the sheet around her like a toga and then sighed. "I… I think when we 'disappear' as you say, we are being taken over by the spirits we are representing." she told her. "Harry is Lohi'au, Lee is Alemana, and me as Pele. The question is why isn't Hi'iaka kicking in?" she asked as her mind turned onto her research mode. She paced the room and then explained the history of what Pele told her. How everything started and why they are there now.

When Roman finished Celes wiped tears from her eyes and looked at her and then to Lee and then to Harry and then back to Roman. "No, no more. Damn it." she whispered. "I am sick and tired of all this shit! That is not going to happen to us… I know she told you that but its not, I'm not going to let it. I'm not going to sit here and be told some age old story about how we are these reborn people...sorry Goddesses and our warriors… and we have to fight a dude… a very petty annoying dude who only knows how to hurt people… No… no more." Celes stood up and walked over to Lee. "I love you, stupid blood pact or not." she turned to Harry. "And you too you big moron." she pushed his shoulder. Then she walked over to Roman. "We will figure this out, but no more drama… we have enough without adding to it with past lives."

"But Celes…"

Roman shook her head at Lee. She took Celes' hands and kissed them. "Why don't you go do something, take your minds off this. You know, some alone time. Maybe a bubble bath or something."

Celes blew out a sigh and nodded. "Okay." she said and kissed Roman then gave the boys one last look and left the room. She didn't go take a bath though. She went and changed and then left the house and went down to the beach and stood in the surf closing her eyes trying to process everything. This was never going to stop, unless they made it stop. But Celes couldn't do anything. She felt Hi'iaka sometimes but she wasn't there like the others were. She opened her eyes and looked over the water and started to hum something from memory. She sat down in the surf and just thought about everything. She wasn't mad, or happy… she was just… sad. She felt left out and alone. She rested her chin on her knees.

Roman watched Celes out the window. "Damon," she called.

"Ro, Celes needs to understand that this actually helps." Lee told her.

"I know but she needs time to process. It was too much information for her at once. Just like how it was for me this morning." Roman told him.

"You rang, mum?" Damon asked.

"Will you spend time with Celes today. Cheer her up a little and just help her process some information?" She asked him.

Damon saluted. "Aye, aye captain!" He ran off.

Roman walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek. "How are you taking this?"

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "I'm good, this is good. I have a place… I mean I've always had a place… but its deeper now. Im fine, Ku'uipo, worry not for me." he said and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I'm always going to worry about you. All of you." she smiled up at Lee. "Even you," she kissed him.

Lee smiled and kissed him. "And we will worry about you too."

Damon walked up behind Celes. "Boo!" he shouted as he jumped in front of her.

Celes gave a little jump and then pushed Damon. "God, damn it Dai!" she said to him and gave a little laugh. "You've been sent to care for huh?" she asked.

He scuffed and snorted, "Yeah right… yeah." he said as he lowered his head. "But I would have came out to check on you anyways."

Celes gave him a tender smile but didn't touch him. "I know, baby." she said softly. She looked at him for a few minutes. "Get big, I don't want to go anywhere with a little kid today… no offense, its just easier. I have this little thing I'd like to do and now seems like a good enough time to do it." she said to him.

He grew taller and held out his and. "Then lets go do it."

Celes laughed and took his hand. "To town, Dai!" she said with gusto feeling a little better already. Damon apperated them to an alley in Waikiki and Celes led him out of it and looked up and down the street they were on and saw the golden arches and smiled and started that way. "You _cannot_ tell Roman, Lee, and Harry about this. I've managed to keep this dirty little secret since I was pregnant with Lark." she said pushing into the McDonalds and standing in line bouncing a little.

Damon followed her and frowned as he looked around. "Why not?"

Celes looked at him. "Because," she lowered her voice. "This place is really unhealthy and sort of disgusting but I just… I love their double cheeseburgers, chips, and coke when I'm pregnant. I try to get here every pregnancy." she stepped up to the counter and ordered and looked at Damon. "Baby?" she asked him. "Tell her what you want."

"Uh…" He looked up at the menu. "I will have what she is having but two of the double cheeseburgers."

Celes grinned up at him then paid and took their cups and brought him over to the fountain and did it first so he could watch her. She got coke, the only time she drank anything caffeinated that wasn't tea. She turned to Damon and nodded. "Your turn." she said to him.

He added ice to his cup and then looked at the options. He ended up getting the same as her. "Is this good?"

"You'll like it, it has a ton of sugar in it." she said taking a sip of hers and putting his straw in his cup for him. "Go on, baby, try it out." she said to him and led him over to a table to wait for their food. "I'm corrupting you, God." she said with a laugh.

He laughed as he drank his drink his eyes watered with the sting of the carbonation but he drank it down. It was bubbly and he like it. He drank more and smiled. "I like this corruption." he told her.

Celes nodded and sighed. "I seem to be majoring at it with you lately." she gave a little laugh and got up when they called her name and got their food and brought it back and passed Damon his cheeseburgers and fries and took her own. She opened her burger and bit into it and gave a loud moan. "So… good… but so bad." she sighed and ate a fry.

Damon quickly unwrapped his and bit into his. He smiled as he bit more into his. "This is good." he said as he bit more until his cheeks started to bulge out a bit.

Celes laughed a little. "Slow down, just because you like something does not give you an excuse to act like a caveman." she scolded lightly. She ate another bite of hers and popped another fry into her mouth.

He chewed as he drank more of his coke and ate some of the fries. After drinking about half his coke and working on his second burger he started to bounce in his seat and hum to himself.

Celes smiled at him and shook her head. "What have I done?" she asked with a laugh and finished her food and sipped on her coke at she waited for Damon to finish. "What else do you want to do? Have any plans for what you'd like to do?"

"I didn't have any plans. I was just going to stay home and coax Daddi-o into wrestling." he smiled. "Did you want to do something else? I'm game if you are."

Celes sighed and thought about it for a minutes. "I want to go to Kauai." she said softly.

"Okay, can we get more of this coke stuff before we leave?" He asked.

"Sure, you can have one more cup. Go fill it up and I'll clean up the table then we can go." she said to him.

He walked over to the sodas and filled it up as much as he could then replaced the lid and drank some of it. He walked over to Celes. "Lets go."

Celes nodded and followed him out of the McDonalds and then into an alley and they apparated to the smaller island. She sighed and looked around and led him out to a beach and sat down. "I just wanted to get off that island." she whispered.

"An island is an island. One is either bigger than the other and one has a volcano… but its just an island." Damon told her as he sat next to her.

"This is the island that Hi'iaka came to get Lohiau for Pele." she said softly looking around the small beach.

"So are you trying to get away from her now?"

"Trying to get away from who?" she asked looking at him.

"Roman and Pele?"

She laughed. "I could never really want to get away from them, for more reasons than a past life. No… I just feel like this is where the story started… where the events that led to what they did started." she whispered and closed her eyes as the wind blew. "I don't know how I'm anything like Hi'iaka, she was brave and strong and protective of her sister. She fought for her. All I can do is coware and cry." she said softly.

Damon laughed. "Why do you think so little of yourself? You have always been brave, strong, and protective of Roman. You still are. Hey, let me tell you a secret that I learned from a movie." he told her as he leaned closer to her.

Celes turned to him and looked into his eyes. "What's that, Dai?"

He pinched her arm and put a little sting on it.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

Celes started to laugh and she got up on her knees and pushed Damon down and pinned him to the beach. "You did not just go all Lion King on my ass. You little shit." she said and shoved his shoulder still laughing. As she laughed her mind started to click the cogs into place and she stopped. "Oh my God." she said.

"Awe, so the young grasshopper is learning." Damon told her. "The past can hurt but you can either run from it or learn from it. Tell me, Celes, what are you going to do?" he asked mimicking Rafiki's accent.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I think I figured out why Hi'iaka hasn't come to me fully yet… because of you. You little shit." she said to him and looked down at him. "I have to figure out how to activate… no thats not the right word. Oh! oh oh oh…" her mind started racing with all the things she knew and had heard. "Oh, this is good… I'm such a dope. Awe!" she said and leaned down and kissed Damon excitedly and without thinking and pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry." she said wincing.

He shook his head. "Its okay, do it again." he told her.

Celes looked down at him and sighed and got off of him. "Dai, you're not ready… for what I want to do…" she whispered to him. She offered her hand so he could get up and she stepped forward and kissed him. "I dont want to just kiss you, but you don't know any better." she said softly to him and stepped away.

"How else will I learn?" he asked her as he pushed some of her hair back. "I want to learn. I love you and you love me so its okay, right?"

Celes looked up at him. "This is so complicated, Dai. I do this, I get all swept up… but Dai… last time we kissed in the bathroom… what did you feel?" she asked him.

"I… I felt you. I tasted you and cake." He smiled. "But… I liked it."

"Oh Dai, you liked the taste of cake in my mouth." she said to him. "Do… you think about kissing Venelope? Be honest with me." she said to him.

He frowned at her. "No, I think about kissing you. When I think of her I think about picking on her and making her scream at me." He smiled.

Celes sighed and nodded. "I don't know how to explain this to you… jeez…" she sighed and paced away running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Celes, I do love you." he told her as he looked down at his soda in his hand. "If I don't understand anything else I do understand that I love you."

Celes turned back to him and smiled. "I love you too, baby. And that is enough for now." she said and went over to him and kissed him again. "A few more minutes in special hell, okay? Then we need to go back I have to talk to Roman, Harry, and Lee."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Okay."

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, softly and in a non demanding way. This time she would let him decide what he wants to do. She sighed a little and leaned into him.

Damon held her tighter and kissed her more. He felt a little daring so he probed his tongue at her lips.

Celes sighed and looked up at him still pressed against his lips. "Slow, Dai. Go slow." she coached and opened her mouth for him and timidly touched her tongue to his.

He did the same then slid his tongue over hers. It was weird but yet… interesting. He liked what he was feeling but… he felt as if it was missing something. The last time they kissed… it was still missing something even though… he sucked on her tongue and sighed a little. He liked doing that. There was just something about sucking on her tongue he liked.

Celes moaned and pulled away. "Okay, thats… enough." she said holding her hand to her heart, she felt warm and flushed.

He gave a little groan but nodded. He was breathing hard himself. He liked it. He really liked kissing Celes like that. He licked his lips and smiled at her. "Okay."

Celes took a few minutes to compose herself and then offered her hand. "Take me home, Dai." she said almost grudgingly.

He nodded as he drank more of his soda and held her hand. He apperated them back and he stank down to his kid size and drank the rest of his soda before putting it in the trash outside. He gave a roar cry as he ran into the house feeling the caffeine and sugar. He found Ro sitting between Harry and Lee watching tv. He ran and jumped on Harry. "Lets play!" he said as he crawled onto his head and curled his little hands into his hair and shook his head.

Harry hissed. "Owe you little fucker, stop!" he said trying to pull Damon off of him.

Celes came running in. "Jesus, Dai!" she said and went over to help pull him off Harry.

"NO!" he screamed and shook his head some more.

"Damon! Stop it right now!" Roman demanded. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have tasted the elixir of life and it comes in the color of dark brown, in a white cut with a yellow 'M'. I can take you all down!" he said as he tried to get back at Harry.

Lee frowned, "Elixir of life? Where did you two go?"

"McDonalds! The food of gods!" Damon declares.

"Damon!" Celes said blushing deeply. "What did I say?" she groaned, she slowly started to back out of the room.

Harry looked at her and got up and grabbed her arm. "Oh, no. You did this." he said to her.

Damon ducked his head. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

Roman's mouth fell open. "McDonalds? McDonalds? Wait, how long have you been going there?"

Celes scrunched her nose and smiled sheepishly. "It started when I was pregnant with Lark… that summer I spent in your Dads flat. I just… was drawn to it. And until today," she shot Damon a dirty look. "I had managed to keep that secret."

"McDonalds? Really?" Harry asked her laughing a little.

"So how many times do you go there?" Roman asked.

"Um, well only when I'm pregnant. And only when I can get away to do it… its disgusting… but I can't help how much I love it." she said with a half smile.

"But its a craving. Something you need to have, right? And it makes you happy too." Roman told her.

Celes nodded. "Well yeah…" she said.

"Thats not fair!" Roman whines as she hit Lee's arm. "My craving is way healthier than hers and you controle mine!"

"I didnt know she was eating it." Lee defended. "If I had known I would have stopped her.

"See that is what I'm talking about. You like to control our eating and food."

"I only cook. How do I controlled the food?"

"Its because you cook. If I crave fruit. I'm going to eat fruit. Its a craving, its what makes me happy, _and_ its healthy. So from now on I'm going to eat my bloody fruit and keep you God damn hands off _my_ juice!" She huffed as she stood up. "Damn, food terrorist!" She hissed and walked out the livingroom to the kitchen.

"But... I... what just happened?" Lee sputtered.

Celes stood stunned then she groaned and looked at Damon. "I can not believe… This is why I didnt say anything." she pulled her arm away from Harry. "Damn it."

Harry shook his head and chuckled and followed Roman into the kitchen.

"Technically I didn't tell." Damon defended as he walked into the kitchin.

Roman pulled out her fruit and juices and was missing to herself as she wrote her name name all the bottles and cartons. "Food Natzi." She hissed at Lee.

"How did this turn on me? I just want you to be healthy." He told her.

"Duh, what do you think fruit is?" She told him was a mango on the air to show him.

Celes walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms. "I didnt tell you because I was ashamed of it. McDonalds is disgusting, and extremely unhealthy. I started doing this though _before_ we were all married, so it doesn't give an excuse to blame Lee for trying to balance your diet. He does not bar you from fruit completely. Stop it now." Celes said very sternly making them all turn.

Harry looked at Roman and laughed. "Ooo you are in trouble." he teased.

"No I'm not because this goes back before we were married. Lee _and_ you have always controlled my food and sweet intake. So since you fell off the bandwagon you have no _authority_ to tell me no. So there!"

Celes gave a little laugh. "You wanna bet?" she asked and waved her hand and all of the food disappeared, there wasn't a stitch of it anywhere. "You _will not_ use my weakness to get what you want, you _will not be allowed_ to act like a brat. You _will not touch_ a single piece of food until you stop acting like this. NOW." Celes said advancing on her. "I mean it Roman. No. More. Tantrums. We care about you and want to make sure you eat a balanced meal, if you fed yourself you'd be so wired to sound you wouldn't be able to function and you damn Well know it. Or you wouldn't eat at all."

"Thats still not fair!" She stomped her foot. "Its healthy!" She gave a scream then walked out the room. "Food Terrorist!" She told her and Lee and walked out the back door. "Damon is the little monster you mad now you have to take care of him!"

"I'm not a monster I'm perfectly fine!" He called as he spun himself in a chair.

"Oh for fucks sake." Celes shrieked and stabbed a look at Harry before he said something. " _No more special hell you little shit."_ she sent him waved her hand and all the food reappeared and muttering to herself she started putting it away giving little shrieks every time she made an action. Why were they fighting about food, dammit? " _There are more important things to argue about than food."_ she shouted through the connection. She growled at Harry as she tried to put something away and he grabbed her hands.

"Stop, youre going to make yourself sick." he said softly looking down at her.

Celes looked up at him and growled again, she tore away from him and went back to what she was doing. "You know, before this all happened I was going to tell you all I figured something out but now, I think I'll let you all stew!" she declared grabbed Damons ear and drug him out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Owe. Owe. Owe. Owe. Owe." Damon said as he was forced to follow her. "I didnt tell. I really didnt."

Celes let go of his ear when they were far enough away and she looked at him. "Damon, you said enough… what if that had been about… Dai! God I am so mad at you right now!" she said and threw her arms up. "You _cant_ do shit like that!"

"But it was only about food. Whats the big deal? Okay, so it wasnt healthy, so what? Ro will get over it. She is only throwing a small tantrum." He told her as he rubbed his ear. "Besides, she is pregnant, so things can be a little off with her."

Celes gave a little growl. "I cant do this with you right now, Im too upset. Go to your room, no pit stops no detours straght to your room I will come get you later and we will talk about this when I can have a level head about it." Celes said and walked away from him still fuming. She needed to relax and breath, she was really angry which meant she needed to meditate. She walked over to the lagoon and then sighed when she relized she couldnt get down into it by herself and gave a little growl again.

Roman waved her hand and the rocks turned into stairs. "You gonna get in?" She asked as she walked past her and slipped off her flip flops. She put her feet in and wiggled her toes. She giggled a little.

Celes looked at her and shook her head. "No." she said softly. She was wary about getting in the water with Roman, she didnt want to upset her. "You can swim here, Ill go down to the beach." she said making to leave.

"Celes, I want to spend time with you in the water here. You said you were going to start putting my wants into consideration. I'm aware enough to know why I felt threatened last time. Right now I know you love me and you wont hurt me, as I wont hurt you." Roman told her.

Celes nodded and stripped off her tank top and rubbed her belly for a minute and then went down to the water on the stairs Roman had made. "Okay." she said and stood next to her dipping her own toes in. Her heart lightened instantly and she looked at Roman. "I'm sorry, I'm a hypocrite." she said to her.

Roman rested her head in her hand and looked over at Celes curiously. "Do you not like you food, I mean even if we were to tell you not to eat there, would you be upset or would you not care?"

Celes sighed and looked at Roman. "Its just food, there are more important things in life to squabble and talk about." she shrugged. "If I was asked at the right moment I'd probably stop eating there all together. Its more important to me to give a little thing like a food item up to provide the people I love and love me with peace of knowing they are taking care of me."

Roman chuckled. "My hormones drive me to do the things I do." She sighed as sge leaned back on her elbows. "Its what we what. what what we have always done in school. You tell me no. I fuss and throw a tantrum and find out away to have my way anyways." She shrugged. "I've been spoiled and I don't like the word no. Just because I'm older dont mean I have to change much." She smiled at her. "That scottish bur of yours really turned me on. Its one of the reasons why I love picking on you. The other reason is because your blue eyes brighten and glitters."

Celes put her feet back in the water and looked up at her. "The way you move is enough for me. You just have a way of moving that drives me mad. I want to touch you, and tease you all the time. Spoiled or not." she whispered with a smile. She slipped into the water and turned to her and gave a smile and held out her hand. "Join me in the water, Moe'uhane Aloha."

Roman shivered. "You are learning?" She asked as she slipped into the water and taking her hand. She kissed her palm then the inside of her wrist.

"Learning what?" Celes asked closing her eyes with a little moan.

"Hawaiian." She whispered as she kissed the inside of her arm.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "No, why?" she asked her still not paying attention fully to their line of conversation. She reached out and touched Roman on the breast and gave a little moan.

Roman kissed her shoulder and then up her neck. She gave a little moan as she pulled Celes again her body. "because you spoke it."

Celes opened her eyes and looked at her. "Did I, I didn't even notice." she said and kissed her softly.

Roman smiled as she kissed her back and gave a little moan. She rubbed her nose against hers and brushed her lips against hers. You called me dream love, ke aloha." She gently kissed her. Slipped her tongue into her mouth only part ways to get a little taste of her.

Celes gave a small laugh as she ran her hands down Roman's arms and lightly touched her tongue back to her. She sighed and closed her eyes again. "That quite fitting." she said soflty and then kissed her again, deepening it a little then running little kisses down her chin and neck. "You are so beautiful, did you know?" she asked her.

"I have been told by you all." She shrugged. "I dont really care." She sighed as she leaned her head back. "I'm common." She sighed and ran her hands down to Celes' breast. I'm not magical like you." She moaned.

Celes gave a little moan of her own. "You are anything but common, Roman." she whispered and pressed closer to her. "Everyone keeps saying Im magical, I don't see how." she sighed and kissed her again trailed her hands down the front of Roman's body.

Roman gave a shiver. She dipped her head into the water and looked at Celes. "I may have to dress you up and show you how magical you look to me." She ran her fingers through Celes' red hair. She slid her hand down to her neck and kissed her again. She moaned and sighed.

Celes smiled at her. "I'd like that." she blushed. "I like it better when you are happy though. Im really sorry, Roman." she whispered and then gave a little laugh and swam away towards the waterfall where she stood on the little ledge and let the water pour over her. She felt the power in this waterfall the most.

Roman floated on her back and swam around lazily. "Cel-bear, when you go back to Hogwarts will you miss me?" she teased. "God, I'm going to miss you guys. I may have to send some midnight love to you guys." She giggled as she swam to her.

Celes smile at her, "I miss you when you're in the other room and I can't touch you. It will be hard... To be apart from one another. Maybe we can talk to Minerva about setting up a… I don't know easier way for you to come see me." Celes said to her and swam out to meet her. She touched Roman's face and kissed her.

Roman gave a grin. "I would like that." She giggled and tried to swim away.

Celes caught her arm and brought her up against her. "Don't…" she whispered and kissed her softly. "Stay right here, forever okay?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "You all do that." she told her. "You all tell me to stay forever. I'm not going anywhere."

Celes kissed her again. "Neither am I, I may get mean sometimes, and angry but I'm never going to leave. I belong here, next to you, to the boys. You're my family, and the loves of my life." she said and ran her hands down Roman's back and then up under her shirt to touch her bare skin.

She shivered and pressed her forehead to hers. "I know you aren't going anywhere. I still love you. I love all of you. You all mean the world to me." she kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. She closed her eyes as she sighed and frowned. It was odd but she felt tired now, really tired. She floated onto her back and sighed again.

Celes came up next to her and place a hand on her back lightly as Roman floated. "Are you alright, Moe'uhane Aloha?" she whispered.

Roman nodded, "I'm just tired." she whispered. Her body starked to shake a little and then all of a sudden she was sinking under the water with no energy to come back up.

Celes followed her down grabbed Roman and held her close to her she came up out of the water and closed her eyes holding Roman tightly she willed her some energy of her own. The water around them began to swirl in a whirlpool and she pulled back and pressed her forehead to Roman's. " _Feel the energy I give, allow it flow through you and help you."_ she said to her. She started to shake and the air filled with the smell of a thousand blooming flowers. The build up happened so quickly that Celes could feel her whole body humming with energy and power. Then suddenly the water around them exploded outward and Celes let out a little gasp, she still held Roman tightly. "You are restored, Moe'uhane Aloha." she said to Roman in Hawaiian.

Roman gave a moaned as she looked up at Celes. She smiled at her as she lifted her hand and brushed her hair back. "Hi'iaka." she poked her nose. "I know you would come, ke aloha." Heat filled in around them. "I love you."

Celes smiled at her, she felt the heat, and felt the balance of their power coming together. "I love you. I am always here, Pele. You need but find me." she said to her softly.

"The best for last." she whispered. "Always the best." Roman felt her her heart fill with love and pride for her. Tears gathered in her eyes, "I don't want to let you go, ever. You are mine."

Celes sniffed and kissed Roman's eyes. "And you are mine, always and forever. For every life that we have and have had. I will always be yours and you will always be mine." she whispered.

She nodded and kissed her cheeks. She breathed in her scent and then closed her eyes and just like that the heat was gone and Roman shivered.

Celes felt a little drained as whatever happened drained away. She rubbed Roman's arms. She closed her eyes. " _Come get us."_ she sent to the boys resting her forehead on Romans and sighing.

" _Where are you?"_ Lee asked her.

" _My garden...lagoon."_ she sent back to him.

Both Lee and Harry apparated to the lagoon. Lee smiled down at them. "Looks like we found a couple of fish washed ashore." he teased as he leaned down and picked up Celes.

"We aren't fishes." Roman gave a little pout.

Harry leaned down and picked up Roman. "Well they don't smell fishy to me, mate." he said but really all he could smell was flowers.

Celes smiled up at Lee and leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "Mmm, no fishy smell here, just flowers, Roman, and my boys." she sighed again.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, they aren't fishes, how about wet shipwreck survivors?"

"Ooh, can I be a pirate?" Roman asked.

Celes laughed. "You would want to be a pirate…" she said and looked up at Lee. "Its sexy though, washed up on a deserted island. Rescued by two very sexy men…" Celes gave a tired moan.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You sound a little… out of it Cel, you okay?" he asked her.

"I am fantastic, Harry Potter!" she said with a little burst of energy she made a blast of water come up over them. "Oops sorry."

"Hi'iaka has been reunited with everyone." Roman yawned and leaned against Harry closing her eyes. "Why am I so tired?" she complained.

Lee smiled at them as they continued to walk towards the house. "Well, you did have an eventful morning."

Roman's eyes heated up as she looked over to him, "One, I'm hoping to finish later." She then looked to Celes and then up to Harry.

Celes gave her own heated gaze. "Mmm, I am curios to see where it could have gone." she said and bit her lip looking at Harry. "But… slowly." she said with a little smile.

Harry nodded. "Whatever speed you want, but maybe a nap… er, a real nap first." Harry suggested walking into the kitchen through the back door.

Celes sighed and nodded closing her eyes. "Oh, Ro… its the baby… the baby zaps your energy… but its alright I can help." she murmured.

Lee smiled down at her. "I'll take her to our room… to fight against the temptation." he told Harry.

Roman frowned and yawned. "But… I'm not sleepy."

Harry nodded at Lee and looked down at Roman. "Ku'uipo, yes you are." he said to her and kissed her forehead. He went up the stairs ahead of Lee and Celes.

"Sleep, Moe'uhane Aloha. You will feel better after you do." Celes said to her, eyes still closed and leaning against Lee's chest.

Lee chuckled and carried her to their room they were sharing.

Roman tried for a pout and looked up at Harry. "You will have to dry me off. I… I'm too tired to move." she told him.

Harry laughed a little and brought her into the room they shared and laid her down on the bed for a minute grabbed a towel, undressed her dried her and then picked her up. He pulled the wet comforter off the bed and then laid her back down and crawled into the bed next to her, he pulled her close and pulled a sheet over them. "Sleep now." he said to her rubbing her back.

She gave a little moan and shivered a bit as she snuggled closer to him. "You know what would warm me up? Your body heat next to mine." she took in his scent and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "My body heat is next to you." he said to her softly.

"I mean your nude body heat."

Harry chuckled again and removed his shorts and shirt quickly and pulled her back against him. "Better?" he asked.

She moaned again. "You know what would be better?" she asked him as she played with his hand as she pressed her body closer to him.

"What would be better, Ku'uipo?" he asked his body reacting to her in spite of his need to get her to sleep.

"If you touched me." she whispered looking up into his eyes with her heated ones.

Harry moaned. "You need a nap." he said but brought a hand up to her breast anyway.

"But I will nap, once I have what I need and is comfortable." she told him as she licked at his chest. She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and and then slid her leg up to his hip.

Harry moaned and flicked his thumb over her nipple and then slipped into her core effortlessly. He moaned and gave a small thrust, slow and easy.

She moaned as she bit her lower lip and and closed her eyes. She pressed her body to his and gave a little sigh. "Yes, you know exactly what I need." she whispered.

Harry nodded. He thrust into her again just as slow and easy. He kissed her eyes and moaned as he kissed her lips as well.

Roman moaned again as she rubbed his back and kissed his chin. She scraped her teeth against his adams apple and licked at it. She loved feel of it. She kissed it and then kissed his collar bone. She gave another moan as she rolled her hips against his slow and easy thrust.

Harry rubbed a hand up and down her thigh that was up over his hip and continued the slow and easy thrusting. He reached down and kissed her, then down her chin and to her neck. He sped up a little watching her to make sure she wanted it before continuing.

She moaned as she arched her back and rolled her hips into him. "Don't make me scream." she whispered and smiled. "The Bears will know that I'm not napping right…" she moaned again. "...now." she finished. She slid her hand to his butt and helped him thrust into her.

Harry nodded and kissed her again and continued to thrust at the half pace, he liked it. Slow, easy, still slightly unhinging but in a different way. He watched her and smiled. He kissed down her neck again as it was exposed. He continued thrusting and made little moans along with hers as he did.

She moaned as she bit her lower lip. Excitement bloomed into her stomach. She felt so excited and naughty at the same time. She knew that Celes and Lee wouldn't have no reason to come into the room but she still felt nervous that they would catch them. She gave a little giggle at the fact that she was being bad and moaned again. She slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit. She have another moan as she closed her eyes.

Harry moaned when she touched herself and kissed her speeding up but staying quiet. He rubbed his hand over her thigh again and then gave her butt a squeeze. He shivered and moaned and felt himself getting lost in it. He controlled himself as much as he could. "Ro…" he whispered to her.

She gave a gasping moan. More excitement bloomed into her stomach and chest. He had only said her name and she knew exactly what he needed and what he wanted. She bit her lip as she moaned again. She nodded and smiled up at him. "You will have to cover my mouth." she told him breathlessly. She wanted him just as fast and hard. Her body demanded it.

Harry nodded and rolled her onto her back and rolled on top of her in one fluid motion. He brought his hand up and covered her mouth with a smile and used his other to bring her leg up to his hip and began to thrust harder and faster into her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then nipped her ear and continued to thrust into her. He wanted her hard and fast and screaming into his hand.

Excitement kept shooting into her stomach. She moaned louder as she raised her hips to meet his thrust. She rolled back onto her head and held onto his arm. What had she gotten herself into? She willingly gave him control over her. Usually he had to threaten to do so with that stupid chain.

Harry gave a low growl and kissed her all over the parts of her face he could and then bent down and kissed her neck moving her head to the side with his hand covering her mouth. He listened to the noises she made as he did things to her and loved it. He thrust deeper into her wanting them to find release but stay in ecstasy too. He was torn but he loved it. He had such power he could decide what he wanted to do. He sucked on her neck at the base and gave another low growl. Then he kissed up to her ear and chuckled. "You want to come?" he whispered to her.

Roman's eyes grew big as she dug her nails into his arm. She shook her head no. She wasn't ready. Not yet. She moaned louder as she continued to thrust against him. As an act of defiance she pulled onto his nippl ring and nipped at the palm of his hand.

Harry suddenly slowed way down and looked down at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He thrust so slow it was almost like he wasn't moving. "So… you don't want to come at all?" he asked. He laughed a little when she gave a whimper. "Be good, Roman or I'll not let you finish." he winked at her and leaned down and kissed her along the jawline.

She growled against his hand as she glared up at him. She tried to roll her hips but he wasn't moving. She whimpered against his hand and tears came to her eyes. She wanted him but she wasn't ready. He was madingley evil when he had control. She panted as she tested one last thing. She sent her magic out and pressed against his back and kissed down his neck and licked at his ear. Her hands played gently with his nipple rings. She gave a whimpering moan to try and apologize.

Harry groaned and nodded and started back up at the quick pace. He thrust deep and hard into her and felt her on both sides of him and it drove him into a frenzy and he leaned down and kissed her neck again moving her head with his hand over her mouth. "You are so…" he trailed off shuddering. "Roman." he moaned into her ear and worked harder to get her off he let go of her thigh and slipped a hand between them and started to play with her piercing.

Roman screamed against his hand as he started to buck wildly against him. She felt her juices start to leak. She was so turned on by what he was doing. She knew using her magic was a risk but it had worked. She rolled onto her head as she screamed some more. She dug her nails into his shoulder to indicate she was ready. Her toes were curling and she felt the familiar pressure that meant she was going to gush. She shivered and nipped at his palm again.

Harry nodded and found that he was right there with her. He groaned and tried to contain his noises. He thrust deeper and harder as he felt her tighten around him as she was starting to come, he too began to come and grunted as he felt her expel her juices around him. He hissed and just as she went to scream again he removed his hand and swallowed it, growling at the same time with one final quaking thrust.

Roman shook and as she breathed heavily and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned at his taste. Tht hot intoxicating taste of him that made her want to drown in him. She lay limp on the bed and moaned again.

Harry used what was left of his energy to roll them onto their sides, and what seemed to be there way as of late, made sure they stayed connected. He pulled the sheet up around them and closed his eyes. "Now we can both nap." he said.

She gave a sigh as she closed her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him again. She loved kissing him. Every time she caught herself falling asleep she would kiss him again. She sighed again then finally fell asleep.

Harry smiled and moved closer and fell asleep soon after her.

Celes gave a tired giggle as she curled up on the bed next to Lee, she hadn't managed to actually fall asleep yet. She was tired but not tired enough to sleep, part of her was wired about what had happened. She couldn't shut her brain off. She looked up at Lee and smiled. "I can't sleep." she pouted.

He smiled at her, "Why?"

"Too much has happened today, my brain won't shut off and let me. I have so many things to say… and think about. Its overwhelming and yet just right." she sighed and kissed his chest.

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Tell me about some of them."

Celes sighed. "First of all, I'm very sorry that Roman blamed you for… well my weird and slightly disgusting craving." she looked up at him suddenly. "You love me right? I mean… I… I don't know I know I had this big burst of energy after Roman told us that story but, you're bound to me by blood. Its not, I dont even know what I'm saying." she said softly and blushed a little. "Sorry."

He gave an irritated groan. "I knew you would be hung up on that part of the story. Of everything else that was the part that you would be hung up on." He looked down at her and lifted her chin so that they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you. If I didn't love you we would not be married and I wouldn't not have shared my bed with you. I wouldn't even have pursued you in school if I wasn't attracted to you sexually. Ro and you are the only ones I had ever had eyes for."

Celes nodded with a sniff. "I'm sorry." she whispered closing her eyes for a minute and then opening them with a little smile. "You know, that story helps make a lot of sense of the things that happened fifth year…" she said softly.

"Really? I just thought it made sense to what was going on with us now. How did it help with fifth year?" He asked her.

"Because, it means that apart of us were drawn to one another, I guess it just explains really why I was always comfortable with you even before everything went pear shaped." she shrugged. "But yes that story explains why we are so…passionate about one another. Even why I picked a fight with Roman."

"Yes, it does." Lee told her as she kissed her. "It also explained why Harry was so upset and why I was overprotective… that brings me to another question. I know I am the other warrior but where did I come from? Was it Romania all along? I think I may have to ask my aunt about whatever stories or legends they have."

Celes nodded looking up at him. "Maybe you're an ancient Romanian warrior." she said. "Or well from a line of them." she said softly and rested her head on his chest and traced little circles with her pointer finger over it.

Goosebumps spread over his chest. "Dont worry about Roman giving me a hard time." He chuckled. "It wouldn't be Ro if she didn't give me a hard time. She keeps us on our toes." He ran his finger up and down her arm.

Celes gave a little shiver and a nod, she flattened her hand on his chest and ran it up over his neck and drug it back down again. She trailed little kisses around his peck and then up to his neck and chin. "She does do that, I feel bad about it though. I'm sort of a hypocrite." she said softly and then continued to place little kisses on his body.

"Yes. Yes you are." He told her with a little moan.

Celes gave a light laugh. "I think that its alright though. Its just food. Ill get over it." she whispered and moved up a little to place little kissed on the other side of his chest and neck. She licked the base of his neck and moaned. "You taste good." she said softly and then kissed him.

"Like McDonald's?" He teased with a smile.

Celes blushed and looked up at him. "No, not a cheesy enough taste." she said softly with a smile and closed her eyes. "I'm never going to live this down am I?" she asked and kissed him down the neck again.

"Nope." He moaned again.

Celes gave a little laugh against his neck. "I guess I should start trying then." she said and kissed down his neck and chest and down his stomach and along the line of the pants he wore and then back up again kissing his mouth again, she dipped her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue with a moan.

Lee moaned against her mouth. He still didn't do anything. He just laid there and allowed her to touch him as she pleased.

Celes ran her hands down his chest and back up it. She leaned up and winked at him and then trailed kisses down his body again. This time she pushed his pants down and kissed a little lower but stopped just shy of his shaft and kissed back up his body. "You know what Im going to do?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"Celes, stop talking." He growled.

Celes shook her head. "Not this time." she said softly and nipped at his lips and then kissed down his body again. This time she licked up his shaft and watched him react. She swirled her tongue around the tip using her ring to add extra stimulation then she swallowed him and took him all the way into her mouth and moaned so that the back of her throat vibrated against his shaft and applying pressure came back up with a little pop. She grinned. "You see, I've been reading these dirty little books in between all my research and it turns out… I've been doing this all wrong." she said to him and licked his shaft again pushing his pants further out of her way and placing herself between his legs. She swirled her mouth around the tip again and then swallowed him fully again, with another moan she began to pump slowly.

He moaned again as he slowly pumped into her mouth. "If you... say... another word... I will stop you... and punish you." He growled.

Celes just laughed and continued to pump adding suction every time she pulled up. " _I also read that there is a pressure point, on a man, that can heighten stimulation."_ she thought at him with a chuckle. She didn't do anything with the pressure point though. She took his shaft a little shallower in her mouth and added her hand below it and began to pump with both her mouth and hand, then she came up to the tip she would swirl her tongue around it and continue to pump with her hand. She licked the little bits of him the leaked out as a part of the stimulation. He was so good, she moaned and started using her mouth to pump his shaft again. " _Do you know how much of a turn on this is? God…"_ she moaned out loud.

"Why do you have a need to talk or think?" He lifted his hips. "Say another word or _think_ another word and you are mine." He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes gave a little moan and almost said something. She continued to work him with her mouth and hand all the while her body was on fire, she was torn between wanting to get him off and just stopping and mounting him and riding him. Either way he would get off. She moaned and pressed her own legs together as she felt some of her juices leak out of her. She quickened her pace on his shaft as a result of her own insane arousal.

Lee sat up and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her up his body. She growled as he kissed her. He moaned as he slid into her. He laid down and looked up at her. She was so hot and wet. He slowly pumped into her and rolled onto his head as he moaned louder.

Celes moaned, her entire body pulsed and radiated. She watched him and met his thrusts with her own. She closed her eyes and arched her back dropped her head back and gave another loud moan as she ran her own hands up over her breasts.

Lee rubbed his hands up the outside of her things and ran the back down from the inside of her things. Each time he did it he crept closer and closer to her clit and unit he burst the back of his knuckles against it. He moaned again as he watched the way she moved on him. So beautiful, so enchanting. She looked like magic.

Celes gave a strangled moan and rolled her entire body with her hips. She was completely consumed with him and what her body was feeling. She flicked her own nipples as she felt Lee rub his hands up and down her thighs and brush her clit with his knuckles again. She shuddered and continued to use her entire body to move on top of him giving another moan.

He moaned and then pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast and hard. He looked up at her and watched her reaction.

Celes gasped and her eyes flew open and she looked down at him with such fire and passion she nearly came. She panted and began to move faster on top of him. Her body pulsed with her heart rate. She moaned, she loved when he touched her. She started to moan louder with each thrust.

Lee growled as held Celes' hips tightly and started to piston into her. He mound louder as he rolled onto his head. He then rolled them over so that he was now on top. He hooked his arms under her knees and pumped into. With each pump he grunted.

Celes began to quake and shiver not able to do much with the way he was holding her she braced herself against the headboard with her hands and gave little shrieking moans with each thrust. She looked up at him and met his eyes. She felt her climax reach out to her and she gave a very loud moan and attempted to push closer to him.

Lee moaned as he felt his own climax tingling at his spine. He reached a hand down between her legs and played with her clit. He felt her started to tighten around his shaft and he moaned louder.

Celes started using her hands to push herself onto him everytime he thrusted. She was so close, she wanted it to be hard and suddenly she opened her mouth to scream as she climaxed and nothing came out but a loud moan as her entire body tightened, she kept pushing against him feeling him also climaxing. "Oh… God!" she moaned her body still riding her orgasm, her whole body shaking with it.

Lee moaned as he shivered. He rubbed her thighs and sat back on his heels for a moment trying to get his strength to lay next to her. He moaned again.

Celes moaned again and looked up at him. She pulled at him a little still wanting him close. "You… Oh God…" she panted closing her eyes.

He moaned again then slowly laid next to her on his stomach. He draped an arm over her and pulled her to her so that she was half under him. He kissed her and and licked at her lips until she opened for him. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and took his time kissing her.

Celes moaned and arched her back kissing him back throwing an arm over his neck. She kissed him back just as slowly enjoying every minute of what he was doing. She moaned again and kept kissing him feeling her body shiver with more desire.

Lee sighed as he looked down at her. Pressed his lips to hers and sighed again. "I love you. Not because of some blood pack or bond. I love _you_." He told her.

"I love you too, Razboinic meu." she sighed shutting her eyes as tears filled them.

"Good. Now get some sleep, Inimioara mea." He told her as he kissed her again and closed his eyes.

Celes nodded. "But only two hours, you still have to train at some point today with Auntie B." she sighed. She fell asleep before Lee could respond.

Celes woke up two hours later and she moaned and shivered pushing closer to Lee. Her body was on fire, and not in the sexy way. She groaned and opened her eyes she looked at Lee who was still sleeping and closed her eyes again with a groan. She was worn out, her body ached and she knew without having to test it she had a fever. She forced herself to sit up and her back gave a throb. "Oh..." She moaned and put her hand to her head. She went to get out of the bed but vertigo kicked in and the world spun. She slid down off the bed and crawled to the bathroom, she reached up turned on the cold water in the shower then sat shivering under the spray waiting for her fever to break. When it did she was shivering harder but couldn't move. She was not going to do the sick thing. She gave a growl and dropped her head back on the wall of the shower.

Lee groaned when he felt the lack of body heat next to him. He moved his arm to look for Celes but didn't find her. He frowned when he heard the shower. It was the second time that day he had awakened with no song and no Celes next to him. He slipped out the bed when he heard the shower going. He pulled on some pajama pants and went to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom and found Celes curled up under a cold shower. "Celes! What's wrong, Inimioara mea?" He asked as he rushed to her.

Celes' eyes came open and she shivered. "Hi... I... Think I'm sick." She moaned and wrapped her arms around herself.

He groaned as he picked her up and then took her out of the shower. He quickly dried her off and then set her in the bed. "What is wrong?" he asked her.

"Fever, but thats pretty much gone. Aches, back pain." she said closing her eyes again and then opening them. "I think I overdid it a bit." she said with a smile.

Lee sighed, "Rest here. I will send up some food and check in on you." he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

Celes nodded. "Yes sir." she said softly snuggling deeper into the bed. "I love you." she sighed sleeply.

"Love you too." He quickly took a shower and then went down to the the kitchen. He filled a bowl of rice and then went back to the room. "Do you think you will be up for some rice?" he asked her as he sat on the side of the bed she occupied. "I don't want to start you off with anything heavy and make you worse."

Celes pushed herself up and nodded reaching for the bowl. "A little rice shouldn't hurt. I dont think I have a flu." she said and took a test bite to be sure she didn't get sick and then ate a little more and then dropped her head back on the head board with a moan.

"I think I will take Ro for my training today." He told her as he watched her.

Celes nodded. "Thats a good idea, besides you do better when its Ro instead of me." she said softly.

He nodded as he watched her. He kissed her forehead. "Aunt B wants to train you differently." he shrugged. "Maybe you will train with Ro with that."

Celes let a little smile play on her lips. "That sounds like fun, don't forget to ask your aunt about the warrior bit." she said looking at him and taking a few more bites of rice before holding the bowl out to him.

He took the bowl. "You get rest, okay?" he looked at her again to reassure himself then nodded. "I will check up on you later, okay?"

Celes reached out and cupped his cheek. "Thank you." she said and laid down and rolled onto her left side and didn't take long to fall asleep again.

Lee smiled as he shook his head and then headed back down to the kitchen.

Roman moaned as she woke up. Her body felt so alive with lust and it shivered. She gave a gasping moan as she fluttered her eyes open and looked at Harry. "What are you doing to me?" she moaned.

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Waking you up." he said softly, he hadn't been up that long but the minute he had become aware they were still connected it didn't take much for him to become aroused again.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she moaned again. "Never satisfied, are you?" she rolled her hips and moaned again.

Harry laughed. "Says you." he said and thrust slowly in and out of her grabbing her hip to help her out.

She ran her hands down his chest. She kissed his chest and kissed up to his neck as she pressed closer to him. She kissed his chin and giggled as she moved her head way when Harry tried to captured her lips.

Harry gave a little growl. "You nymph." he said and flipped them over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He thrust into her a little harder and faster and then leaned down and kissed her lifting both her legs behind the knees as he did so. He bit her bottom lip a little as he pulled away.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and rolled onto her heads. She gave a little whimper when she couldn't thrust back against him. "Harry…"

Harry gave another dark chuckle and looked at her. "What?" he asked her in mock innocence and thrust into her a little harder and faster.

Her moans grew higher in pitch as she grabbed at the sheets under her. She reached up for him. "God…" she growled as she rolled back on her head. "Dont… act… innocent…" she growled and moaned.

Harry smiled and watched her go a little mad as he held her legs a little tighter and thrust a little harder. "Who said I was acting." he said and watched her taking pleasure in the way he drove her crazy.

Roman screamed out both in her moans and in her frustration. She shook with pleasure and moaned. She rubbed her breast rolled onto her head again. He was driving her crazy. SHe felt so aroused and enjoyed what he was doing but at the same time she wanted to have control of her own movements. Excitement bloomed into her stomach and she clawed at the bedding again.

Harry chuckled again and continued what he was doing as he watched her. He loved how she looked when she went wild like this. He dropped her leg and wrapped them around his waist relenting he leaned down and kissed her and then nipped down to her neck and sucked at the base leaving a hickey.

She locked her her ankles and held him tightly. She thrust back against him and felt the beginnings of her climax. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it. "Evil man!" she growled as she moaned again and kissed him hard. She screamed against his lips and continued to buck against him.

Harry began to grunt with the effort of thrusting, he was getting closer to climax. He smiled down at her and bent down and nipped at her ear and then sucked on the crook right below it and moaned, he leaned up and snaked his hand between them and rolled her piercing in between his thumb and finger.

Roman screamed more as her body started to shake. She dug her nails into his shoulders. She scratched at his back. "Harry… Harry… I'm…"

Harry nodded and growled as he felt himself right there. Just as he began to climax he felt her tighten in her own climax around him and gave a loud growl as she screamed out her own.

She shook as she held him tightly. Her body shivered and she moaned. She panted as she tried to get her breathing under control. She growled and socked the back of his shoulder. "You evil man!" she hissed at him.

Harry laughed and fell off to the side of her and looked at her. "You liked it." he teased.

"Oh, I am going to get you back for this." she told him as she rolled onto her side and kissed him. She moaned against his lips as she slowly raised up onto her knees and pushed him onto his back. "When you least expect it." she told him and then crawled over him to get off the bed and walked to the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door.

Harry hopped up and yanked on some pants and opened the door. He moved out of the way so Lee could walk in. "What's up, mate?"

"Is Ro up? I need to take her to train with my aunt. Celes isn't feeling well." Lee told him.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"She said she had a fever but it has gone down. I fed her some rice so she would have something in her stomach. She is sleeping now if you want to go check up on her." he told him.

Harry nodded. "Roman is in the bathroom, she should be out in a sec." he said and ran his hand down his face.

"You okay, mate?"

Harry looked at Lee and sighed. "Celes is sick… and I've barely said anything to her lately." he said and walked over to the door. "I'm just going to go lay with her for a bit." he said and left the room without another word.

Roman walked out the room and gave a surprise squeal when she saw Lee. "You scared me." she told him.

He smiled at her as he ran a hot gaze over her. "Did I now?"

She giggled as she pulled the towel she was wearing tighter over her. "No getting fresh." she told him as she walked to the little suitcase of clothes she had in the room. Although she was sleeping in the room with Harry it was still Harry and Celes' room. She didn't want to impose and make herself too comfortable. She pulled at a dress and some panties.

"You are not going to deny me the pleasure of at least watching you dress are you?" he moaned as he watched her.

"Yes, yes I am." she told him as she slipped on her panties but kept the towel over her so she hid her body from him.

He groaned, "You can be a mean woman." he told her as he walked up behind her. He slid his hands around her and pulled on the towel.

"Stop, Lee." she giggled as she pulled back on it. "Go get your own towel."

"But I want this one." He growled in her ear.

She shivered and looked at him over her shoulder. "If you don't stop I will go to the bathroom and lock the door."

Lee groaned. "Don't do that. I want to see."

"You want to touch. No touching, don't you have something to do with your aunt?" she asked him as she pulled back on the towel and finished pulling up her panties.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I need you to come to training with me, though. Celes is sick."

"What's wrong?" she asked him with a worried look.

"I think she over did it. She is sleeping it off right now." He stepped back but kept his hot gaze on her as she pulled the dress over head. As the dress went down so did the towel. He groaned again. "I just may have to postpone my training."

"Don't you get me into trouble with Celes." she told him as she folded her towel. She pulled out a brush and started to brush her long hair.

Lee took the brush from her hand and sat her down then started to brush her hair. He smiled when she gave a moan. After brushing her hair he put it into a brain and slid the end down her dress. He pressed closer to her and then slid his and over to cup one of her breast.

Roman squealed as she sat up straighter. She moaned and leaned her body against his front. She arched her back into his hand. "Lee… we need to…"

"Yes we do." he leaned down and pulled on her braid so that she looked up at him. He kissed her and moaned against her lips.

"Okay, no more." Roman told him as she pulled away. "Celes will be upset." she told him.

He groaned but followed her out the room. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Come on, lets get this training done, then we can check on Celes." he told her and and draped an arm around her shoulders and tucked him into his side.

She gave him and smile and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head into his shoulder. They walked to Aunt B's room. Once they got permission to entered Roman hugged her. She sat in a big chair that was in the room and bounced.

Lee smiled over at her. "What are we going to do today?" he asked his aunt.

"Summoning." Aunt B said with a smile. "Basically calling an item you think of to yourself. It's not conjuring as Celes and Roman can do, the object must already exists."

"It must already exist and it can be anything?" he asked as he eyed Roman.

Roman frowned at him and glared at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm thinking this could really come into use. How do I start?"

Aunt B gave a laugh. "Anything but a person or an animal, _nepot."_ She smiled and grabbed the bowl full of herbs. "Do as you did with the summoning spell reach out to Roman, find her feelings anchor yourself, think of the object you would like. Say the spell over the bowl if it works the spell will burn and the object will appear."

Lee gave Roman a wicked smile as he looked at the spell. He looked at his aunt and smiled, "Uh, you close your eyes?" he asked her.

"You can" she nodded.

He chuckled, "No, I'm requesting that you cover your eyes. If this works I… uh, I don't want you to see." his aunt.

"Lee..." She said and for the first time there was warning in her voice. "These are not parlor tricks, you need to take this seriously." She said but obliged him anyways.

Lee gave a blush even though she covered her eyes. She was right but he just had to try. He connected to Roman easily enough almost as if he didn't have to or he had been doing it for years. He thought of the object he wanted and said the spell. the parchment set on fire and fell into the bowl. He smiled when he looked down in his hand.

Roman made a squeak. "Lee Jordan!" she hissed as she walked over to him and grabbed her panties out of his hand. "I can't believe you!"

He chuckled as he pulled her down onto his lap and stuffed the panties into his pocket. "Aunt B you can look now."

Aunt B opened her eyes and gave him a disapproving look. "Where is Celes?" She asked resisting the urge to lay into him about playing with magic.

"She isn't feeling well, its why I brought Roman." he told her as he lowered his eyes. "Sorry." he told her.

"Oh, you can tell him off, he needs it." Roman told Aunt B as she frowned down at him.

Aunt B sighed. "You do not play with this magic, Lee. It is very dangerous and very powerful. You are still learning. You do something like that again I'll make the girls stay out of the sessions completely. You can anchor to them without seeing them now." She said to him and sighed.

He sighed, "I'm sorry." he told her. "It won't happen again."

" _Yeah right, I know your intentions now."_ Roman told him through their private link. " _You are going to do that every chance you get!"_

" _She don't need to know what I do in my private time with you. If it is easier to get to you then yes. But I will behave myself and heed her caution."_ Lee told her.

Aunt B watched them and the pulled out another piece of parchment with the spell. "Again, Roman go sit in the chair please." She said sweetly to her voice full of affection.

" _And no taking anything else."_ Roman hissed at him through their link and hit his shoulder. She sat carefully in the chair and glared at him.

Lee smiled at her and then looked at the spell he had to think about something he wanted. Something that already existed. He needed to concentrate but he could only think of Roman and when he thought of Roman his mind just went to the gutter. He smirked as he thought of Celes too. He wanted their piercings. He pictured both piercings in his hand and said the the spell. It caught on fire and in his hand he had Celes' tongue ring and Ro's clit ring. "How about these?"

" _You… nasty boy!"_ Roman growled at him as she shifted uncomfortably.

" _Where is it?"_ Celes sent to them, the action of her tongue ring disappearing from her mouth woke her. " _Which one of you did it?"_ She demanded.

Aunt B sighed and shook her head.

Lee fought hard to keep from smiling. " _Sorry, Cel. I"ll give it back in a bit."_ He told her. "Well, it worked. You did say _anything_ as long it wasn't a person or an animal."

Aunt B nodded. "Keep doing it." She said and handed him another spell.

Lee smiled widely as did what he usually did. This time he took Harry's shorts. They appeared in his hand. "Okay, what about now?"

Roman hid her face and smiled. They were all in trouble. He was picking this up way too fast.

Aunt B smiled. "Do it without the spell now." She ordered.

Lee nodded as he said the spell and Harry's nipple rings appeared in his hands. He smiled down at them.

" _Oy!"_ Harry sent.

Aunt B stood. "Practice on your own I'll need to come up with something harder I think you have the basics." She said to him.

"Okay." he smiled. "Would you like some lunch?" He offered. As he stood up and walked over to Roman. He kissed her and pulled her out the chair. "I'll make lunch. First I have to put these away." He kissed his aunt on the cheek. "See you downstairs in a couple of minutes." he told her. Once they were out the room Roman turned to him and stopped him.

"I will have my panties and ring, now." she told him.

He gave her a wicked smile, "No you will not, I have something special for you." he told her and kissed her. He pulled on her hand and walked to their room. He smiled at Celes. "Sorry about that." he told her as he handed the tongue ring over to her. He smiled at Harry and tossed him his shorts and nipple rings.

Celes smiled at him. "You did that with your magic, yeah?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did." he told her.

"I want my panties and clit ring back, please." Roman told him with her hand out.

Lee smiled at her as he pulled out her panties from his pocket. "There you go."

"My ring?"

"Nope."

"Lee!"

Lee laughed as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Be patient and you will get it back later." He smacked her backside and she moaned as he kissed her again. "Who wants lunch?"

Celes' eyes sparkled and she got up, still naked and paraded around the room dressing and giving them all a little show. She went over to the mirror and stuck out her tongue and replaced the ring then turned. She grinned, "I can not wait to do that!" She said with a hop and went over and kissed Lee then Roman and grabbed Harry's hand and headed out of the room.

Roman laughed, "Hey Harry, puts some shorts on!" she teased.

Lee laughed as he headed out the room with Roman in toe. They went down to the kitchen and Roman shook her head.

"Aunt B, we need to go back upstairs and change." she told her as she took her hand. "This is Hawaii, you have to wearing a hawaiian printed sundress." she told her. "We will be back, Lee." she called over her shoulder and dragged Aunt B back upstairs to her room. SHe smiled at her when she had her locked the door. "You are all mine." she giggled.

Aunt B shook her head and smiled affectionately at her. "Do with me as you will, _nepoata."_ She sighed sitting down on the bed.

Roman bounced as she started to take the scarf off her waist and wound herself in it. THen she took another one off and wound herself in that on. "And this one too." she said as she took the last one off her. She walked over and set them neatly on the bed. SHe hummed as she slowly spun Aunt B around. She took off her beads and big hooped earrings and also set them down on the bed. Soon she had her down to the baggy skirt and shirt. She even had her take her shoes off. "Okay, off with the clothes she said as she waved her hand and lavender sundress appeared in her arms. It had green and white flowers and leaves all over it. "And put this one on. The lavender goes well with your skin color." she smiled.

Aunt B smiled and nodded doing as she was told, she turned away for discretion and changed and turned back to Roman looking down at the dress a little unsure about it.

Roman smiled at her. "See I knew you had a nice figure still. Slender waist, round backside, nice set of boobs." she giggled as she picked up a with scarf that was more of a shawl and wrapped it around her hips. "Your skin is smooth too." she told her. "How do you feel?"

"Naked." she laughed but she shook her head. "Lighter, its nice."

Roman chuckled, "You aren't naked. You are beautiful. I can also make you a lei to wear too." she waved her hand and a flower appeared. She carefully slid it behind her right ear. "We wear flowers to show our status. Celes and I wear them on the left side to show we are married. You will have to wear yours on your right side to show you are single. Once we find your gentleman we will move it to your left ear."

Aunt B frowned a little. "I'm not looking for a gentleman, but thank you, _nepoata."_ she hugged her.

She smiled at her. "What about the gentleman you told me about. Your first love? I think everyone should have someone to love." She took her hand and kissed her palm. "It can be lonely without companionship to tell your secrets too."

Aunt B smiled. "You are sweet to show such caring for me. Come lets go eat." she said heading for the door of the room and opening it.

Roman smiled as she followed her down stairs. She smiled at Lee, Celes, and Harry when they entered the kitchen. "Aunt B is hawaiian now."

Lee looked up and his mouth fell open. "W-w-what… she isn't wearing anything." he told her.

"She is wearing a dress like me and Celes. Now do be rude." Roman huffed and took Aunt B's hand to give her more confidence.

"But…"

Celes walked over to Lee and pushed his mouth shut. "Stop trying to catch flies, you damn ape." she said and turned to Aunt B. "You look beautiful, Auntie." she said to her.

Harry was staring at her, he was unsure how to respond, and unfortunately his mind kept flashing to what if Roman got ahold of Trelawney would she be less scary looking too? He cleared his throat and nodded. "What Celes said." he said smiling at her.

Aunt B blushed and nodded. "Thank you." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." Lee told her. You do look beautiful… its just I've never seen you in anything else but your skirt, shirt, and scarves." he told her.

Aunt B shook her head and sat down. "It is okay, _nepot._ " she said to him. "And thank you."

Celes snorted and went over and sat down in Harry's lap and rubbed her nose on his closing her eyes.

Harry smiled at her and then turned to Lee. "Food, mate."

"On it." Lee told him.

"I'll help." Roman said as he followed him into the kitchen. "What are we making?" she asked as he rubbed her hands together.

"Just sandwiches, the chips are in the cupboard." he told her.

"You get the chips and I'll cut the rolls." she told him.

He laughed, "Okay we can cut everything together."

Roman nodded as she started on the sub rolls while Lee did the tomatoes. Shen she had enough of them cut she set them aside then got the lettuce and and broke it apart and rinsed them.

Lee smiled at her as he reached across her to get the plates. He brushed his arm across her breast and she giggled. She stepped back and allowed him to get the plates.

"You are being bad." she whispered as she drained the lettuce and placed them on a plate. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the cheese. She shivered when Lee bent over her and reached for the mayo and mustard.

"Yeah, but you like it." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Now get the chips."

Roman shook her head and pulled out fruit. "You get the chips."

"Defiant as always." he growled.

"Controlling as always." she teased. Once the fruit was cut up in a large bowl they brought all the food to the table. Roman sat next to Aunt B and Lee while Celes sat between Harry and Lee. "Food time. Food time. Food time." she sang as she bounced in her seat. Of course the first thing she reached for was the fruit.

Celes smiled and grabbed stuff to make a sandwich and snagged a few pieces of fruit before Roman took the bowl for herself. She ate some of her sandwich and sighed. "I feel so much better." She said beaming. "When do I get to learn that nifty trick?" She asked.

"Soon." Aunt B said and couldn't help but smile.

Lee placed a sandwhich onto Roman's plate and scooped fruit onto it and set the bowl away from her, "What what you got then you can have more." he told her. "So why do you want to train Celes separately from me?" He asked his aunt.

Roman pouted but did what she was told. She leaned over to Lee's plate and took some of his chips.

"Until Celes learns to control it on her own without you, you will have the urge to help her and because it's the same magic if the two of you are using each other as anchors it could be bad." Aunt B said. "So you'll need to learn to reach for someone else not each other in this instances."

"So… Do you think she can use Harry as well as Ro and I?" he asked her.

"I don't see why not, unless her connection to him is different." She said back.

Celes looked at Harry and shook her head. "No. It's the same." She whispered.

Harry smiled and ran a thumb over her cheek.

Roman smiled at them. " _Yay! Harry gets to spend time with Aunt B."_

Lee smiled as he ate. " _Remember mate, if she falls to her knees and does some crazy chanting thing she isn't having a vision."_ he teased.

"Have you gotten a chance to do some painting yet?" Roman asked Aunt B.

Harry glared at Roman and Lee as they chuckled.

"I did one this morning, you were all very…" she blushed. "Best to put up some privacy spells before your family gets here." she suggested.

Celes blushed as red as her hair and looked down at her food.

Harry tried very hard not to laugh but still smiled.

"We… uh… we will do that." Lee said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey I was quite." Roman said as she ate more of her fruit.

Harry snorted. "The first time, _before_ the nap." he blurted.

"What?" Celes snapped at them.

Roman frowned, "No… oh yeah. I made you cover my mouth…" she trailed off and looked down at her plate as she blushed too.

Lee chuckled. "I guess we all had a little fun before the nap. Sorry, Aunt B. We have been on our own for a while."

Aunt B shook her head. "Its healthy, but it doesn't mean I want to hear it." she said with a wink.

Celes blushed deeper and looked at Lee through her lashes and then hit Harry's arm. "You were suppose to be helping her sleep, not… ravishing her." she said with a little laugh.

"Ravishing her? I did nothing!" he defended.

"He was evil. So mean. He covered my mouth then did evil things to me. I really was trying to sleep." Roman told her.

Celes smiled at her. "I know, I won't let the big evil men hurt you anymore, Moe'uhane Aloha." she said to her.

"Oy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey!" Lee also exclaimed.

"And then when I woke up he did more evil things to me. Then Lee came in and did mean things to me too." Roman complained and scooted closer to Aunt B. "They are barbarians. They know I'm in a delicate position right now and the baby is taking my energy too."

"Roman!" Lee hissed.

Celes was laughing so hard she could barely get out her next words. "Well… that… just settles it…" she stopped to catch her breath. "Roman is in my bed tonight, you boys can sleep with each other." she giggled and looked at both of them.

Aunt B shook her head and wrapped an arm around Roman. "It seems as though you have a white knight in Celes."

Roman smiled brightly. "Yes I do."

"That's fine." Lee said. "You can have her tonight but we will see if she will have any energy left." He growled and went to grab at her.

Roman squealed and hopped off her chair. "No touchy." She told him as she dragged her chair to the other side of Aunt B which put her next to Harry.

Harry reached out and squeezed her thigh and then looked at Lee. "You have all afternoon, Celes and I have a date." Harry said to him.

Celes gave a little smirk. " _He can wear you out all he wants, you and I both know I can charge you back up now."_ she said to Roman in their private link. She bounced in her chair. "Harry's taking me to the waterfall I want to see on another island!" she said excitedly to them.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Roman said as she placed her hand on top of Harry's and tried to get away. " _Thank God!"_

Lee nodded, "That does sound fun." he told them. " _I think we may have to double team Ro first."_ he told Harry in their private link as he eyed her.

Harry gave a small nod that no one saw but Lee. "Celes says theres a legend attached to the bridge in front of the fall. People come from all over to jump into the water below from it to face their fears." he said to all of them.

"I will not be jumping today though." Celes said sadly patting her belly. "But we should go back so Lee can." she said wiggling her eyebrows at him and running a light finger down his arms.

Aunt B sat watching them, they all fit well together. It was amazing how effortless it seemed, it worked well whatever they were doing.

"Cliff diving?" Roman asked. "I would like to do that too." she said and looked sadly down at her baby bump and sighed. SHe still tried to get away from Harry. " _Unhand me, you barbarian."_ she told him.

Lee nodded, "That would be interesting." he told them and draped an arm over the back of Celes' chair so she could lean into him.

Harry chuckled and ran his hand up her leg further, very aware she wasn't wearing any panties and looking to play on the wild side with Aunt B right there.

Celes sighed and leaned into Lee naturally. She knew something was going on below the table with Harry and Ro, she could see it all over their faces. " _With Aunt B in the room, you nasty boy."_ she said to Harry through the group connection. "Its not exactly cliff diving. Its this old stone bridge built over the lagoon the waterfall falls into. Its three or four stories up from the water." she said.

Aunt B smiled. "I would go, but I would not jump. I quite like keeping my feet on solid ground."

"Do you swim?" Roman asked as she involuntarily spread her legs a little. " _Yeah, you nasty boy!"_

Harry smiled a little bigger and trailed his hand up under the skirt of her dress and touched her lightly. " _Its quite thrilling, getting away with it…"_ he said with a wink to Lee and Celes.

Celes looked at them when she realized what Harry has just said and tried to get up to clear the table.

Aunt B smiled. "I do, a little."

Lee captured his her hand and pulled her back down. "I'll do that later." he told her as he placed his hand on her thigh under the table. "If you want we can take you into town and have a look around." he told his aunt. "There are a lot of things to look at. So fascinating. Ro knows the area so we can drive around. You can see more that way."

Aunt B nodded. "I would like that, a lot actually. I'm curious about this place. Being told most of your life not to come here. Only to come here." she laughed. "I'd like that."

Celes suppressed a shiver and smiled. "We could make a day trip of it, unless you're going to do it this afternoon." she said and her legs began to spread, she grabbed Lee's hand to make him stop. " _Damn you. Damn you both!"_ she said feeling her cheeks heat.

Harry merely chuckled and pressed his finger into Roman's core slowly.

Roman ate a piece of fruit and moaned. "You know…" she swallowed hard then cleared her throat. "We may have to rent a bigger car. Especially when the kids get here. I'm sure they will want to look around too."

"Yeah, Celes also wanted to take them to that bay with the turtles." Lee said as he slid his hand further up Celes' skirt and gently touched her core. "What was it called?" he asked her.

Celes bit her lip and her legs spread more. "Hanauma bay." she supplied and suppressed a moan biting the inside of her mouth to do it.

Harry smiled. "So, snorkeling, and we'll probably get a few minivans. I've pretty much got driving down in this country now. Ro can drive one… and maybe you or Celes." he said to Lee.

Aunt B smiled. "I would like to snorkel." she said. "I'd just like to meet all these babies you have!" she said to them beaming around at them completely unaware.

"You will love them." Lee smiled as he slid his finger into Celes. "They are just as wild and unruly as Celes and Roman." he teased.

"Hey!" Roman complained. "I'm not that wild." she ate more fruit and moaned again.

"Yes you are." Lee chuckled.

"They all fight like the two of you too, about nothing, and then ten minutes later they're all laughing like it never happened." Harry pointed out as he thrust his finger into Roman quickly and then slowed and then quickened, repeating the pattern over and over again.

Celes pouted. "We are not that bad." she declared and suppressed the need to close her eyes and moan. She fell back in her chair a little making it look like she was slumping. " _Nasty boys, this is so cheating."_ she said to them in the group connection.

Aunt B laughed. "It will be delightful no matter what they do. They're family." she said. "Are all the children… fathered by you two?" she asked curiously.

Lee chuckled as he thrust his finger a little quickly then slowed down. He had picked up on Harry's rhythm and was doing the same to Celes. "No, there were two others. But we love them like our own and they know we are their fathers too. So for those children they have two mums and three dads."

Roman looked sadly down at her plate. "Or just two dads." she whispered. It was odd she was so aroused by what Harry was doing but the thought of Fred made her sad. She looked up at Harry and gave a smile. Then again it was also strange but Harry had also became like Fred. He was so playful and joked and loved to make her laugh and make her feel good. "Have I ever told you that you really balance out Lee?" she asked him. She gave a little shiver as she rocked her hips a little. " _You are driving me crazy with this slow and then fast thing. Pick one!"_ she hissed at him.

Harry smiled. "Do I?" he asked and leaned forward kissing her forehead. " _Funner this way."_

Celes smiled sadly at Roman and then turned to Aunt B. "The eldest boys, Alaric and Nick are from different fathers. In Nick's case a mother too, he's the son of my brother who passed when I was fourteen." she said looking over at Harry. "Alaric is… my baby boy… he was the best surprise I ever got." she said softly. "And Luke… hes Freddie's son, and he passed when we were seventeen… Roman and I were seventeen he was older." she said supplying a little back story for her.

Aunt B nodded. "I'm sorry, that sounds… difficult."

Celes nodded. "We got through it…" she trailed off and then cleared her throat and smiled. " _Asshats the lot of you. Going to get us off with her here too?"_

" _I believe that is the plan._ " Lee teased.

"Yeah we got through it." Roman smiled. "But the kids are just wonderful. Most of them have the ability to connect with each other. Except for Noha, Rainy, James, and…" She trailed off as she looked over to Celes. " _Funner isn't a word."_ She told Harry. She bit her lower lip as if she was thinking. "Uh… wait, Noha can connect. He was conceived before the connection was broken."

"The connection broke?" Aunt B asked suddenly very intrigued by that idea.

Celes bit her lip and rolled her hips just a little. "Um, yeah… it was… a dark time for Ro and I." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we got it back though." he smiled.

Aunt B nodded. "Huh, I wonder how all that works. Im very curious about your magic Roman."

"I would be glad to answer any questions." She told her. She curled her hands into dress skirt and tried hard not to moan. "I… It can be somewhat complicated though because I'm still learning. My mom…" Her voice hitched higher in pitch and then she cleared her throat. "...past away when I was seven." Roman curled her toes trying to fight the urge to rock onto Harry's finger and moan. She wanted to be loud and screaming. " _I am so going to pay you both back for this._ " She growled in their heads. " _I am going to pay you back and make you both so wild and then leave you hanging and wanting more."_

Celes gave a sigh. "Complicated is a great word for this whole… story." she sighed. " _I can get them to stop with just saying…"_ she trailed off as the group connection filled with Harry's singing and Celes dropped her composure for a minute to glare at him then regained it with a laugh and bit her lip to suppress a moan.

Harry grinned and nodded. "But, now we have most of it figured out, yeah?" he asked Roman as he continued what he was doing to Roman and the song in the connection.

"Yeah, we have most of it figured out. I understand a lot more too." She piled more fruit on her plate and started eating it and moaned with every bite. "Have you tried the fruit?"

Lee chuckled. "Roman is craving a lot of fruit this pregnancy. Its better than her normal sweet cravings but I still worry that too much of it is not good."

Aunt B nodded. "I enjoy how fresh it is, its quite good." she said with a smile.

Celes nodded. "I seemed to have gotten her sweet tooth this pregnancy as well. I'm a fish fingers and custard type girl myself but this pregnancy I can't get enough… sweets processed or otherwise." she laughed when she wanted to moan, her body was tingling and as much as she was loving the conversation she wanted Auntie to leave so she could pull off Lee's pants and have him right there at the table.

Harry laughed when he gleaned that thought and shook his head at her. "Lets not forget your other little secret craving." he said with a wink.

Aunt B looked at her curiously. "Other craving?" she asked her.

"Uh… yeah." Celes said blushing from embarrassment and arousal.

Lee chuckled as he looked at both Roman and Celes. "We recently found out she sneaks off to eat McDonalds. You know, I bet it was that food that got you sick." he teased her.

Celes groaned. "I hate to admit that you might be right." she said and her breath hitched a little.

Harry chuckled. "Ever been like that after eating there before?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him and thought about it. "I… yes." she admitted with another deep blush.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat it, even if you crave it dear." Aunt B suggested and then as if Celes' prayers had been answered she stood up. "I'm going back to my room to paint. Come visit with me later, _nepot?_ " she asked Lee.

"Of course." he told her.

Celes watched her go, as soon as she was gone she shot up out of her seat and turned on Lee. She pushed his chair out from the table undid his pants released him and then straddling him slid down onto him. "You asshat," she turned to Harry. "Both of you." she growled. "Put up a damn privacy spell." she said fire in her eyes as she began to move.

Harry looked at them and moaned fixing Roman with a hot look and smirked. "You gonna do that too, or am I going to have to go take Celes from Lee?" he asked and heard Celes give an indignant little noise. He casted a spell around the room.

Roman laughed as she stood up and helped pull down his shorts. "Is this what you want?" she asked as he straddled his lap and hovered over him. She leaned in and kissed him hard and growled against him.

Lee moaned as he leaned his head back. "Woman," He slid his hands onto her hips.

Harry chuckled and grabbed her hips and brought her down on top of him. "Yes, but you do too." he said to her.

"Don't you woman me, Lee Jordan." Celes panted as she kept moving on Lee, she reached down and kissed him rubbing her hands over his head.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her and then he led her tightly and pumped into her faster and harder. He moaned held her closer to himself. He kissed her chin and down her neck.

Roman leaned her head back and moaned loudly. "Why did I sit by you?" She rocked her hips against him and then leaned forward and kissed him as she ran her finger through his hair. "Evil man."

Celes gave little shrieks and dropped her head back giving Lee better access to her neck. She rode him with all the effort she could manage digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Harry chuckled and moaned. "You wanted me." he said to her eyes alight with mischief. He held her hips tighter and moved her faster on top of him kissing his way down her neck and then nipping at her ear, he licked the lobe and moaned.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She loved it. She loved all of it. She loved how Harry made her feel. She loved how Celes and Lee made her feel. Sex with them was off the charts. She loved sex and couldn't get enough of them. She bounced on Harry and moaned again. She felt her juices leak from her and it made her moan more. "Yes." She breathed.

Lee moaned as he ran his hands up Celes' body and tried to touch as much of her as he could. He loved when they did this whole group thing. It made him feel like they were sharing each other more. He kissed her neck and then nipped her.

Celes gave a loud moan and then shrieked again as she bounced up and down on Lee. She loved when it was all of them. She loved hearing the way Roman sounded when one of the boys were doing things to her. She loved the way all their sound mixed into a beautiful chorus of noise. She opened her eyes and looked down at Lee. She watched him heart racing as she continued to ride him. Her need filled her whole body and she growled a little and leaned down and nipped at his neck and up his jaw. She kissed back down and sank her teeth lightly into his neck with a moan.

Harry ran his hands up to Roman's breasts and cupped them with a loud moan that mingled with all the other sounds in the room. He pulled down the top of her dress and took one of her breasts into his mouth with a growl and lightly bit then licked the nipple. He listened to the sounds of all of them and it only drove him more crazy. He growled and pumped harder into Roman.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she held onto Harry. She felt the sighs of her orgasm wanting to take over. She pulled on his hair and kissed him hard as she shivered.

Lee moaned as Celes bit him. His hands slid up her back and hook onto her shoulders. He pumped faster into her as he brought her down on him harder. He growled as he nipped at her.

Celes started to feel her orgasm tingle up her spine and dropped her forehead down on Lee's shoulder and started moaned out little "Ohs" that became higher pitched with each "Oh" as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm.

Harry growled and drove into Roman at top speed. He ran his hands down her back and then cupped her butt helping her move on his and thrusting all at the same time. He closed his eyes and moaned again.

Roman started to scream as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Her orgasm shot through her and she screamed louder as she shook. Her juices gushed out onto Harry's lap. She shook harder as she bit into his neck just as hard.

Lee gave a dark chuckle as he worked Celes. He was no where near ready but he could hear Celes was almost her. He kissed her neck up to her ear and growled as he licked and sucked her ear lobe.

Harry didnt orgasm when Roman did so he just kept on going using what just happened to propell him forward. He was waiting for Celes to get off at least once with Lee so they could switch. He kept going but held back a little.

Celes continued her mantra in Lee's ear until she felt her whole body tense and she shuddered and came with a loud scream. She shook and shivered and tried to keep moving on Lee.

Lee nodded to Harry and he strode up. He sat Celes on the table and switched with Harry. He gave smiled at Roman as he picked her up and sat back down. He thrust hard into Ro and watched as her head lulled back. He took in her scent and moaned as he licked from her collarbone to her chin. "You're mine now." He growled into her ear.

Roman whimpered as she shivered. She felt so aroused. She knew Lee was not going to be easy. She felt his need to control her. She shivered as she craved his control but also wanted him to work for it. "Be nice." She whispered. She moaned as she heard his dark chuckle.

Celes looked at Harry as he came towards her and she bit her lip in anticpation and when he entered her he locked eyes with her and Celes wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her and moaned as she rolled her hips. "G-God damn...b-boys." she stuttered.

Harry chuckled and leaned down and ran little kisses up her neck thrusting into her quickly. He kissed her mouth, sucked on her tongue and drank her in. He had missed her, and he hadn't even realized it until that very moment. "Mine." he growled and bent down and sucked on the base of her neck leaving a mark.

Lee thrusted into Ro at a nice smooth pace. He was going make her crazy with her lust first. Then driver her further. He wanted so badly to hold her tightly and bend her in every position he could think of. He loved when she screamed her moans. He shivered as he kissed her and rubbed her back.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips to meet his thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers over his head. As she tried to speed up he growled at her and snapped his teeth at her. She shivered and moaned.

Celes wasnt paying attention to anyone or anything except for the sounds Harry kept making whenever he thrust into her. Every little moan, or growl, or grunt her made she listened to and it only egged her on. She pulled him down by his neck and kissed him thrusting her mouth into his, she moaned and sucked on his tongue and then pulled away trailing a hand down to touch her clit, she dropped her head back and moaned.

Harry watched her and gave another growl, he loved when either one of them touched themselves while he was inside of them. He loved how they looked, how it took them away and turned them into wild sex crazed animals. He thrust deeper leaned foward and nipped her lips again and then grabbing her hips pulled her harder and faster ot him all the while listening to the sweet sound of her screams.

Lee moaned as he held tightly to Roman and started to speed up. He loved how tight and sleek she was. He loved how tight both of them were. He moaned again and slid a hand between them and played with her clit.

Roman gasped a moan as she lulled her head back. She rocked her hips as much as he would allow. She shivered and dug her nails into his shoulders as she rotated her hips in circles. She moaned again as she shivered again.

Celes regestered a moan from Roman and looked over at her and Lee and her entire body started to shake with even more desire if that was possible. Why werent they closer, she wanted to touch Roman, even if was just her hand she reached out and manged to grab ahold of Roman's hand as she brought it down off Lee's shoulders and moaned as an electirc current ran through her and into Roman.

Harry watched them connect hands and felt whatever had happened between them and continued to thrust into Celes deeper and harder, with every thrust she seemed to grow tighter. He could tell she was getting close to climax again and he was almost there himself.

Lee felt the current that seemed to run between both Roman and Celes. He growled as he thrust harder and faster. He leaned Ro back just slightly giving him the angel he needed to hit her g spot. With each fast thrust he gave she screamed. He rubbed furiously at her clit and it made her scream more. When's she tried to pull his hand away he smacked her ass hard and growled at her.

Roman screamed and moaned. If he kept this up she was going to come hard. She was already shivering. She held tightly to Celes' hand and looked over to her and Harry. God she loved group sex it was so... beautiful and dirty.

Celes felt the ecstasy of the four of them and she reached a new peak of desire and arousal she didnt even know was possible. She added her own screams to Roman's and felt Harry push her hand away from her clit and take it up rubbing harder and faster than she had been. Her whole body was starting to tense. She held tighter to Roman and looked at her again. She wanted it at the same time. Everyone together. She looked at Lee, he was wild and unhinged, and Harry was nearly the same when she looked at him.

Harry felt his whole body vibrating with the current running through the girls the look of want and need on both of their faces. His growls filled the air and he thrust as deep and as hard into Celes as he dared growling out a moan as he watched her react.

Suddenly Lee slowed down to nearly a stop. He panted as he held Roman. He still rubbed her clit fast but his thrusting slowed down.

Roman screamed in fustration she was there. She was tasting that sweet release and he nearly stopped. She bucked against him as she tried to get away from his fingers. She was going to come but not the way she wanted. She used her other hand and socked his shoulder. He only laughed as he continued to play with her clit and thrust slowly into her. "Fuck!" She shouted and shivered as her orgasm took her.

Celes growled at Lee when she saw him stop and stopped Harry, something filled her and she looked right at him. "You finish this, or you will pay later." she growled at him passion and desire in every word she said.

Harry moaned and looked down at her like a man possessed, she was taking control of all four of their pleasure with her words. What the hell?

Lee laughed as he pulled Roman up and licked from her collarbone up her neck, all the while looking at Celes in the eyes with a challenge. He thrust deep into Roman and paused. He thrust deep into her again and paused again. His power filled the room. "Control is mine, or do I need to tie both of you up?" He growled.

Celes growled back. "Control is _mine_ , this time." she said passion and power behind her words. "Do as I say, Lee." she moaned a little and sent another current through Roman's body.

Roman moaned with arousal. Her body was so out of whack. Lee kept his hard thrust and she loved it. Then the current Celes pulsed into her wanted fast and hard. She shook with the power in the air.

He kissed Roman deeply. His tongue filled her mouth and sucked on her tongue. He was enjoying flexing his power. What Celes didnt know was she was helping him drive Ro mad. Lee laughed again. "As you wish." He told her.

Celes' eyes widened as she came. She growled and road her orgasm and looked at Harry and then back at Lee. Celes closed her eyes and moaned and then suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "Ass." she sniffed and looked at Harry again and nodded dropping Roman's hand. She was going to make Lee pay for that.

Harry looked at Celes she was flushed with frustration, and had tears in her eyes. He thrust into her again slowly and she moaned and he did it again this time quicker and harder and started an even pace again.

Lee started thrusting into Roman with a nice easy pace Harry did Celes. He pulled and Roman's hair and kissed her again. He ran his other hand up to her exposed breast and played with her nipple. He moaned and nipped at her lips.

Roman moaned wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. She was denied the release she wanted and she was going to deny him his. She knew she was going to get punished for it later but it was a price she was willing to pay. She went along with his demands. And pressed her magic self against Harry and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. She needed to get him off faster than Lee. She reached out and touched Celes with her magic and moaned.

Celes gasped and sniffed as tears fell down the side of her face she was so frustrated she could barely think of anything. She started to thrust faster on Harry and heard him grunt as she moaned.

Harry felt Roman's magical self against him and touching Celes and he lost it. He seized Celes' hips and pounded into her finding it very easy to find his climax. He growled with each thrust and looked at Celes and then at Roman with a loud growl.

Roman sent her magic self to Celes and kissed her. She wanted her to climax one more time. She slid a hand down to her clit and played with it. She enjoyed the sounds Harry and Celes were now making. She physically kissed Lee and then kissed him down his neck. Moaning into his ear. " _Tell me when._ " She sent Celes and Harry through their private link.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes and rolled back on the table hearing and met Harrys thrust one scream at a time. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry and nodded to let him know it was time. He nodded back to her and they both yelled. " _Now."_ in the same connection Roman had used and just as Celes let out a scream for her orgasm she looked straight at Lee and her whole body tingled and she shook, she knew that Roman would pay for this later but right now she felt a little triumph, but it wasn't really hers.

Once she heard their screams, Roman stood up off Lee and walked away. She fixed her dress and walked out the back door. She was awarded to hear Lee's roar of frustration. Oh yeah, she was going to pay.

Harry watched in amazement as Roman just walked away. He pulled away from Celes and kissed her sitting her up. "Good?" he asked her. When she nodded he righted his shorts and followed Roman to find out how she did that.

Celes shivered and watched them go then glared at Lee. "I can't win once can I?" she asked him and hopped off the table and walked up to him. "Just once." she whispered and stood on her toes and kissed him pressing close to him. "Just one time." she moaned as her body throbbed and she stepped away and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Lee righted himself and then followed Celes. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. "I am sorry. Truly I am. I... I need control. The warrior in me demands it every time now. I... I don't know how to control it. And to be honest I like the control he demands. I'm sorry, Inimioara mea." He kissed her again.

Celes gave a little sigh as her lip trembled. "I'm so embarrassed. I _know_ that about you but I just… I _needed_ it to go my way so bad. I'm sorry what she did, I… she shouldn't have done that for me." she whispered and looked up at him. "I didn't… I just wanted… all of it at once." she finished her blush growing.

Lee sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He sat her on the counter so they were eye to eye. "She did it because she knew you were upset and it made her upset. I should have allowed you to do what you wanted. I am the ass. Don't apologize for that. I should have seen that coming." He kissed her again. "Talk to me, Inimioara mea. Tell me why you needed it to go your way?"

Celes placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "I'm feeling like I'm awake for the first time in my life. I mean I've always had pretty good sex, if I do say so myself… but now… I just, we get into it and I just feel so confident and alive! Something inside me just wakes up and I want to play, control, be controlled, scream… and then I think straight again and it scares me too." she said, she had a small smile on her face and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "Maybe its Hi'iaka's spirit that had awakened." He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "I like you playing and being controlled. I dont know about being in control." He teased. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Maybe all this control isn't for each other. The only one that really don't mind seems to be Ro. Well, unless we upset each other then she minds."

Celes sighed and looked into his eyes. "Maybe…" she said softly and then smirked. "You're going to punish her so bad though, I already know it." she giggled a little. She pulled on his shirt a little and kissed him. "I think we complement each other well, when its just you and I but I think we tend to get a little… too controlling when its all of us." she gave a little moan and pulled back. "I suppose we will have to find that balance there too." she said tipping her head to the side and looking at him with a smile. "I had sex with Harry." she snorted and started to laugh like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Lee did a mocking shocked face. "Whatever will you do now?" He smiled and kissed her. "We will work something out to help balance... you know... I only felt yours and my power in the room. Maybe it will work if all four of our power is in the room." He shrugged and kissed her. "As for Ro being punished, dont worry about it. She will enjoy it." He said as his mind started to fill with ideas.

Celes giggled again. "I see those nasty wheels turning, I hope you save some of them for me too." she said getting down off the counter only to trip and fall into Lee. She growled a little and righted herself. "I'm like the Queen of klutz." she said irritated and then looked up at him. "Do you… need to finish?" she asked him.

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes. "That would be nice but I'm going to take a cold shower." He gave a growl. "She started this and she is going to end it." He kissed her again. "God! I can't stop kissing you, its as if Roman did something to you and I can sense it and want it."

Celes gave a little squeal and bounced. "Ever think that maybe I did something to me?" she asked and kissed him again this time a little deeper and slower. "Yeah… you're right, Roman did something to me." she said pulling away and sashaying out of the kitchen to find Harry for their date.

Roman laid in the sand and allowed the waves of the cool ocean to wash up over her. Her body was still humming with arousal and it was taking everything in her not to go back inside and beg Lee to take her. She was upset with him about his barbarian ways upsetting Celes. It wasn't that big of a deal but he could have been a team player. She sighed and held her breath as another wave washed over her.

Harry walked up and stood over her and before the next wave came her leaned down and lifted her up so she was standing. "Damn, Ku'uipo." he said to her and brushed some of her wet hair out of her face.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm a bad ass. You can say it." She told him. She then moaned as she closed her eyes. "It comes with a big price though."

Harry sighed and smiled. "You're a badass yes, but you should take some back too." he said to her softly and leaned down and kissed her. "But I think you should take it from Lee, because I have a date. Also, maybe you shouldnt let Celes' emotions always do the driving when you do something like that." he suggested gently.

Roman lowered her head and nodded. "I... I can't help it... its just hard breaking that habit. Its going to take me some time I think." She told him.

Harry rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. "I know. Ill just keep reminding you. Just remember she won't love you any less." he said and kissed her again. "Now go make Lee pay some more. I have a date." he laughed.

She smiled widely at him. "Oh, I will." She laughed. "Take some pictures. I would like to see the waterfall." She told him as they walked back up to the house.

Harry turned and saw Celes coming down the beach toward him and when she reached him he lifted her into his arms and kissed her. "Im glad that we are okay again." he said to her and kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "Me too, Harry Potter. But before we go to the waterfall… I need you to help me with something." she said as Harry set her down and looped an arm around her.

"Anything for you." he said and she launched into what she wanted.

An hour and a half later they were standing on a big stone bridge looking down into the pool of water below. They had spent 40 minutes in Pearl City dealing with the thing that Celes wanted to do for Roman and Lee and finally had made it to the waterfall, the sun was going down and not very many people were there. Celes swallowed and looked at Harry. "Its sort of dark, you sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

Harry smiled down at her. "You can always protect me with your magic." he suggested.

Celes gave a little laugh. "I have no idea how that works, I told you that on the ride here." she said.

"I think you do, but its okay. Ill do it once. Ill be fine, Nani." he said.

Celes nodded pushing her lips together. "You'd better be." she said to him and watched him get up on the side of the bridge.

Harry gave her one last look and stepped off the bridge and Celes rushed forward to watch him, he slid into the water and she held her breath as she waited for him to come back up and then let it out when he did and he waved. " _See, I told you."_ he said to her through their connection.

Celes grinned like an idiot and waved back. " _Yes you did."_ she said back and then waited for him to make his way back up to her. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him all over the face. "Bravest… man…. ever!" she declared and kissed him lips.

Harry pulled her tighter and kissed her back deeper. He broke away from her after a few minutes and grinned. "Come on, lets go get some food." he said carrying her back to the jeep they had rented to get out to the waterfall. Harry started the jeep and put it into drive and they began the slow thirty minute drive back to the main road to turn the jeep back in.

After that Celes dried him with a thought and he apperated them back to Oahu and led her to a restaurant. They were seated and Celes made it a point to sit next to him instead of across and leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with half open eyes. "I missed you." she said softly.

Harry looked down at her with a smile of his own. "I missed you too." he said back and kissed her nose.

Celes scrunched her nose and giggled. "So, you know the plan when we get home right?" she asked him again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will get my guitar as soon as we walk in. Dont worry." he said to her.

"Okay, I just hope they like it. Ive been thinking about it for a few days now." she said sighing.

"They will love it, Celes." he said to her and kissed her. The waitrass came and took their orders and after she left Celes and Harry indulged in innocent PDA. Harry ran his finger along the strap of her dress and looked down at her. "Do you want to…" he asked her, eyes heated.

Celes bit her lip and pulled back a little suddenly nervous by the idea. "I… I don't know if…" she blushed.

Harry shook his head and kissed her. "Its okay, but can I ask you something without you getting upset?" he asked her.

"Yes." she sighed knowing what was coming and having no idea how to answer it.

"Why can you do that with Lee, and not me?" he asked her softly.

Celes looked up at him not wanting to hurt him. "Before yesterday, I could have… but since you did that… I'm just afraid you'll be mean again." she whispered resting a hand on his chest.

Harry looked down at her and nodded. "Im sorry." he whispered. "I should have never done that to you."

Celes sighed. "Its done, it'll just take me time to be comfortable with that with you…" she trailed off wincing at how terrible that sounded.

"Don't feel bad, its fine." he said and kissed her.

Celes moaned and pulled away when the waitress came to the table and set their food down and then she gave Celes a double take and Celes blushed and closed her eyes with a sigh.

After the waitress was gone Harry turned and looked at her. "What was that?" he asked.

"That was the waitress Lee and I had when we…" she blushed deeper.

"Oh! Did she know?" he asked.

"I dont think so, honestly she probably thinks I'm cheating on Lee." she gave a little laugh.

"Why?" he asked her.

"He called me his wife… you know cause I am…" she laughed. "She probably in the back gossiping about it now." she shook her head and cut her burger in half and bit into it happily.

After dinner she and Harry walked the beach for a bit talking about everything and nothing. She rubbed her belly. "Do you have any name ideas for our little boy?" she asked him.

Harry placed a hand over her on her belly. "I do, Albus." he said looking at her. "Its the only name I can think of."

"Albus Severus." Celes said with a smile. "I like that." she said.

"Severus… thats good." he said softly and pulled her to him. "He really did love you."

"He did, more than anything besides your mum awkwardly enough." she giggled.

"You miss him." he pointed out.

"All the time, Harry. All the time." Celes sighed sniffing.

Harry brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her. He moaned. "We should go home and get this surprise taken care of so I can have you again." he moaned.

"Whats stopping you from having me right here?" Celes whispered boldly.

Harry groaned. "No, Celes." he said.

"Why not?" she asked him with her own moan.

"Not private, cant do magic without being detected. Lets go home okay?" he asked.

Celes pouted up at him. "You cant have me till tomorrow, tonight I'm Roman's." she said and stuck her tongue out.

Harry groaned again and sucked on it and apperated them home. "Until tomorrow, then." he said pulling away and taking her hand and leading her into the house.

Roman entered the room Lee was currently sharing with Celes. She closed the door and casted the silencing spell and the went to the bathroom. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. She sat at the edge of the tub and watched Lee stand under his cold shower. Her eyes ran down his chocolate colored body and she gave a little moan. As the years had past his body had became more hard and sculpted. She loved how he looked. She never had gotten the chance to really watch him as he did her and she was taking her time this time. All those muscles rolling under his skin, the glistening of his body because of the water, and his power that started to seep out of him, it all made her want to bite him. She want to make sure he was real and rub her hands all over him. Her eyes latched onto his shaft and she felt heat pool between her legs. He was slowly pumping himself as he was watching her. She shivered and turned around.

Lee's eyes had latched onto Roman the moment she walked in. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. He had taken in her every detail. The way she subtly rub her legs together, the shivered she gave, the quiet moan, and the small heaving of her plum breast. Every time she got pregnant the grew in size. They were no where near as big as Celes' but they fit perfectly in his hands. They were the first things he ever touched on her and they were his favorites. He watched as she took off her soaked dress. Hawaii had added to her beauty. Due to the sun's kisses her skin was darker. Her eyes were always alight with emotions. Her hair was just as wild as the islands jungles. And her scent... God her scent had taken on the sweetness of the flowers and the fruits. If someone were to ask him what Hawaii looked like he would describe Roman. She bent over the tub to reach for a bottle, doing so he got a flips of her core. It glistened with her juices and begged for him to taste her. He moaned deep into his throat.

He watched her pour her bath oil into the water. She placed the bottle back and mixed the water and oil with her hand. She carefully stepped in and sighed. She pulled in her long dark hair and dipped her head under water and came back up. She smoothed back her hair and grabbed a washcloth. Lee watched her foot dip out the water and turn off the water with her toe. Why did she make the simplest things sexy? He watched as she ran the cloth down her neck, arms, chest, and belly. He knew when she got to her core because her eyes closed and her mouth fell open with a little moan. Lee growled as he snapped off his cold shower and got out.

Roman looked up at Lee as he stood over her. "Yes?" She asked. She gave a little squeal when he dipped his cold arms into her hot water and scooted her out the tub.

"Teasing wench!" He growled as he walked them to the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out her clit ring and fuzzy handcuffs. He set the handcuffs out of her view then walked back to her. He crawled between her legs and placed his mouth on her core. He moaned as he licked her clit.

Roman rolled back onto her head as she pressed Lee into her. She moaned as she rubbed her legs up and down the side of his body. Then he sat back and slipped her ring back onto her and fastened it. He flicked it with his finger and she gave a little squeal.

Lee chuckled as he kissed up her body. He rained kisses over her belly and the gave each breast his attention. He slipped inside her core and moaned with her. He pushed her arms over her head as he kissed and licked up her neck and chin. He licked her bottom lip and sucked on it. As he dipped his tongue into her mouth he laced his fingers with hers. He heard her moan and knew he had her right where he wanted. He looked up at the head board and placed the handcuffs around a pole. He cuffed both her hands and heard her gasp. He chuckled down at her. "Now you really are under my control and you cannot leave." He growled at her.

Roman gasped again as she bent her head back and looked at the purple colored handcuffs and then looked up at Lee. "Lee..."

"Don't make me get the gag. I will gag you if I have too. I order hearing your screams though." He said against her neck and kissed her as he thrust into her.

Roman moaned. "Do your worst" She challenged as heat filled the air and mixed with his power.

Lee laughed as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust hard and fast into her. With each thrust he growled. He pressed his thumb into her clit and rubbed it.

Roman shuddered and screamed out her moans. She arched her back and tried to thrust back against him. He had his knees under her butt. The angle of her hips had him hitting her g spot every time. She screamed as she pulled on the hand cuffs. Her orgasm was coming quickly and her juices were building up the a release. Lee again stopped and slowly pumped into her. Roman screamed at him in her frustration and wanted to hit him. She bucked her hips against him and tried to kick him.

Lee laughed as held her legs tightly. He did a few more quick thrust to settle her down. He then pulled out and turned her onto her knees. He chuckled as he licked up her spine. He heard her gasp and she arched away from him.

"Lee." She whimpered as she wiggled her hips.

He growled and thrust hard into her. He pulled her hair into a ponytail and started to thrust hard into her. He used her hair to pull and her hips. Moaned as he snaked a hand between her legs and played with her ring.

Roman screamed not her moans as she tried to get away from his fingers. She screamed again when he smacked her on the ass. She moaned as he sped up. She lowered her head into the pillows and screamed some more. Lee smacked her ass again and she threw her head back and screamed again.

Lee pushed her tighter into a ball and placed his hips under her so that she was nearly sitting on him. He pistoned into her making sure ti hit her g spot again. Her screams went higher and Lee growled more. He could feel her trying to push back onto him but he had control.

"Lee... Lee... Lee... I'm... please!" She begged. She wanted to come so bad she was there. She needed. She screamed more as she pulled onto the handcuffs. Then it happened. She screamed louder as her orgasm took her over. Her body shook hard as she screamed again and her juices gushed out.

Lee roared out his own climax as he pumped hard into her. He felt her juices gush over his lap and between his legs. He grunted and released his seed into her. He collapsed on his back gasping for breath he felt Ro still shudder and shake. Little mew sounds came from her as she tried ride out her orgasm. He then felt her go limp. He closed his eyes and shuddered himself.

Roman felt Lee give a shuddered slowly move to sit up. She felt his body lay over her back and the her hands were released. She sighed as she fell limp into her ball. Lee rolled her onto her side and curled against her back. She shivered and moaned as she allowed him to hold her tightly in his arms.

Lee placed kisses to the back of her neck. He took in her scent as he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Lee," she said harshly. "I need... water or... juice."

He nodded, feeling the same. "I... give me... a minute." He breathed.

They laid together for who knew how long. They drifted in and out of sleep as they laid there. It wasn't until Roman started to shiver that Lee finally sat up. He kissed her as he got out of bed. He pulled on some short and a button up shirt. He left the shirt unbuttoned as he pulled out one of his favorite dresses she had. He walked around the bed and pulled the dress over her head. He smiled at her as he kissed her.

She moaned and kissed him back. "I wasn't fruit." She said hoarsely.

He frowned at her. He lifted her chin and kissed her throat. He didn't like she was hoarse but it made him feel good that he had done it with his love making.

"Anything you want." he told her.

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her down to the kitchen and sat her at the table.

"Lee, look." She showed him her wrists. "You butt monkey."

Lee frowned down at her bruised wrists and kissed them. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll pad them." He told her.

"Really? You are supposed to say you won't use them any more." She told him.

Lee smiled at her. "I like them on you. It was mind blowing sex."

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "You're still a butt monkey."

He chuckled and brought her over a bowl of fruit and a glass of juice. "Its okay."

Roman gave a moan as she at her fruit and drank her juice. She smiled as Celes and Harry walked in. "How was the waterfall thing." She asked hoarsely. "Did you jump?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I did, right before the sun went down." he said sitting down and snagging a piece of her fruit.

Celes gave her a look of concern. "What happened to your throat?" she asked and went over and looked at her and saw her wrists. "And your wrists?" she said seizing them and looking at them. She sighed and healed them then turned to glare at Lee and moaned instead. "What are you doing to me?" she asked him taking his appearance in.

He smiled at her and took a piece of fruit and ate it. "We just got out of bed."

"Hey!" Roman croaked. "This is my fruit."

Celes sighed and turned back to her and lightly laid a hand on Roman's throat and allowed the healing power flow through it. "Make her tea, with honey and lemon, Lee." Celes commanded not looking at him. She closed her eyes and turned to Harry. "Harry, plan… go." she said to him.

Harry looked up at her. "Oh right, back in a sec." he said and snagged another piece of fruit and left the kitchen and when he came back he had the paperwork he sat back down. "Okay, ready."

Lee set a cup of tea in front of Roman. He sighed as he looked at Roman. He liked that he had caused her to scream so much she was hoarse but it had also concerned him too. He kissed her cheek and smiled at him.

Roman smiled and drank some of the tea and looked up at Harry. "What are you two planning?" she asked.

Harry looked at her innocently. " _I_ am not planning anything, all I did was help Celes with what she wanted to do." he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Celes said sarcastically and took the papers clutching them to her. "So… I did something without really talking to either of you, and I know I should have but I wanted to surprise you. So I did it and you'll just have to be happy about it cause it think its really awesome, I think." she said in one breath and stopped to take a deep breath. "I bought this house."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, okay."

Lee smiled, "Is this the house you wanted? If so, I want to redo the kitchen. It needs more to it."

Celes sighed. "Yes, and you should. I think we should redo a lot of the spaces and add some with magic. I have some ideas, its like… Godric's Hollow but in Hawaii and no cold and a private beach, and my garden… lagoon… and just… yes I wanted this house. I should have asked first I just got so excited." she said with a little smile.

Harry chuckled. "She bounced in the seat the whole time we were at the realtor, I thought she was going to bounce away."

Roman chuckled. "Well I'm glad you are happy." she told her.

Lee nodded. "Its nice and you are right there is a lot of work that needs to be done here." he said looking around the room.

Celes smiled a little bigger. "Youll make it work." she said softly and closed her eyes again. She set the papers down and went over to the fridge and pulled out juice and filled a glass and then put it away she turned and leaned against the fridge and drank it looking at all of them.

Harry smiled at Lee. "What'd you do to her?" he asked him looking at Roman and then back to Lee.

Roman frowned at him and stood up. "I'm going outside." she told them. "You can talk about your whole thing." She shook her head and walked out the back door.

Celes frowned and followed Roman outside. "Okay… something wrong?" she asked her.

"I don't know." She told her. She laced her fingers with Celes' and walked them to the lagoon. It had the most light and the elumination of it made it pretty, even the smell of the flowers were nice.

Celes sighed and sat down on the stairs that were still there and pulled Roman down next to her. "Whats wrong, baby girl?" she asked her and kissed her.

"I'm upset." she frowned as she dipped her toe into the cool water. "I love it here… in Hawaii. I really do."

"I do too, why are you upset?" she asked.

She frowned as she closed her eyes. "You bought the house. I know you were excited about it but this isn't the house I would have chose. There really isn't anything here I like except for your garden but there isn't anything here to call my own."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes counting to ten and then opened them and looked at her. "I'll go back tomorrow, I still have a few days before its all finalized." she said and stood. "Im going to go back, take a bath." she said and started up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I think you should keep it. I really do but… I just need to find my place."

Celes sighed. "Don't do that, don't apologize. If you aren't happy then I'm not. Its fine." Celes said and continued up the stairs and stepped back out onto the beach. "Its just a house Roman, your happiness is what I really want, not a stupid house." she said to her before she walked back to the house.

Lee looked up at her. "What is wrong?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little smile. "Roman doesn't want the house, so Im going to go back tomorrow and tell them I changed my mind." she shrugged and went to walk past him.

Lee sighed, "I kind of knew she wouldn't want it." he rubbed his face and ran ran his hands over his head.

Celes nodded. "Its fine, okay? I want her happy, not a stupid house." she said a little forcefully. "I'm going to take a bath." she said and walked out of the kitchen giving Harry a little smile on her way out.

Lee sighed again. "What do you think?" he asked Harry.

Harry sighed. "I just wanted to help her do something, she was happy I was." he shrugged.

"Yeah, me too. She's hurt and I think that is what Ro wanted to spar her from." he groaned. "This is complicated. Tell Celes to wait on the finalization. Maybe if we change some things down and the kids are here Ro will feel better about the house."

Harry stood and shook his head. "You know, most guys only have one emotional woman to deal with. We should get a medal for dealing with two." he laughed. "I'll go… lick her wounds." he said walking out of the kitchen.

Lee laughed as he walked out the backyard. He felt for Ro and found her at the lagoon. He walked over to the lagoon and found Roman throwing rocks into the pool muttering to herself.

"Hey butterfly." he greeted as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. I don't know why but I don't like it. There is bad emotions here and not enough good ones. We are finally getting things together and I'm not yet comfortable. You know what I hate? I hate that I hurt her. She is upset and i don't like her to be upset." she threw another rock. "There isn't anything here for me. There is water but not hot spots here that I can call my own. I found the lagoon for Celes. The oceans is close, the tide pools are nice, but… I don't know."

Lee wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "How about I make you a deal. How about we wait until the whole family is here, add some rooms, remodel the kitchen, and look around the grounds for a spot for you. If by the time we have to leave you aren't happy we won't buy the house."

Roman frowned as she looked up at the flowers. "I love her garden but I know this island there are no hotspots." She sighed. "I have a spot but I'm pregnant and I can't get there. She can keep the house, I just have to wait until I'm done baking then set up my spot." she smiled up at Lee. "Make her keep the house, I'll have to wait." she sighed irritable. Why do I have to be pregnant now?"

He chuckled as he picked her up. "Come on, lets get some dinner ready."

"I'm good with fruit."

"Oh no. I have a plan on what you are going to eat. I'll even incorporate the fruit into it."

"Fine." she told him as he walked them through the back door.

Harry managed to catch Celes before she went into the bathroom. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her over to the bed and sat her down. "Come on, talk to me." he said looking down at her.

Celes looked up at him and sniffed. "I'm fine, its just a house. We can get a different house." she said and wiped her eyes and went to get up to go into the bathroom.

Harry held her down. "Celes, stop." he said to her.

"No, I'm not going to stop. _She_ should get to be happy for a change. I should make her happy. I'm always selfish and… I'm so bad at this. When did I get bad at this? I used to be really good at this. What, I got selfish and my ability to surprise and please people went out the door too?" she snarled.

Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I think you caught her off guard. Lee says to wait on changing your mind."

Celes growled. "Well if we all did what Lee said we'd be happier people wouldn't we?" she asked him.

Harry pulled back and looked down at her. "Well, yes." he laughed.

Celes glared at him but smiled a little. "Fine, I'll wait. But if shes not happy about this like I am by the time our family has been here a while I'm giving it back." she said.

Harry shook his head and kissed her. "Deep breaths, Celes." he said to her rubbing her back.

"I'm not even mad… well not at Roman, or Lee… or you. But at me, I keep doing this. I keep messing up. Even the little things." she sighed and dropped her forehead on Harry's chest. "I messed up group sex this afternoon and when I get back Roman has bruises on her wrists because Lee was punishing her for what she did to him, for me." she sighed. "I suck at playing games."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure Roman enjoyed what Lee did to her for payback. You dont suck at playing games." he said rubbing her back.

"The only time I'm successful is when I'm not trying to tease anyone." she groaned.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it so much, Celes." he said to her.

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "Fine." she said.

"Come on, lets go back downstairs. You can test out your skills at teasing." he said to her and lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"Is that an invitation, Harry Potter?" she asked him.

He chuckled and drug her towards the door and stairs. "Maybe, if you play your cards right."

"Oh my hand of twos and threes?" she asked sarcastically as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you're great at poker faces." he pointed out.

Celes gave a little smile. "Yeah, I am that." she said as they walked into the kitchen. Celes gave a little wave and stood at the door as Harry went to sit at the table.

"Lee is going to cook my fruit." She told them with a little pout as she was put in charge of cutting up mangos, pineapples, avocados, and the red and green bell peppers.

Celes watched. "What are you making? Do you want help?" she asked softly pulling off her little cardigan and letting one of the straps of her dress fall down her arm.

"We are making a tropical fruit, avocado, and grilled shrimp salad and placing it over the white rice." Lee told her. He frowned at Roman and her fast chopping skills. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her.

Roman shrugged, "Dad sent me to train and I learned to use weapons. My favorites were always the knives and swords along with the hand to hand combat. Oh and the bo staff." she smiled up at him.

"I would feel better if Celes chopped." Lee said as he pulled the knife out her hands. "Go sit down."

She pouted at him. "I'm not that dangerous."

Harry snorted from the table and covered his mouth. "I'm not laughing, I swear." he said shaking with laughter.

Celes smiled and walked into the kitchen and held out her hand for the knife.

Roman glared at him. "Yes you are." she told him as she sat down next to him and crossed her arms.

Lee laughed, "It's okay, we will find something for you to do that won't involve sharp objects." he teased.

Celes shook her head as she started in on the chopping, she did it a little slower but still evenly. "Maybe she can make the topping for the cheesecake I'm going to make." she suggested with a little smile to herself.

Harry laughed at Celes as he watched her and then looked at Roman. "You are sort of dangerous, but I like it." he said still laughing.

Roman shook her head. "You are some kind of freak." she laughed. "What do you plan to put on the cheesecake this time?" She asked Celes.

"Caramel sauce and crushed pecans." she said and moved on to pitting the avocado.

She gasped and closed her eyes and moaned. "What do you need me to cut?" she asked as she shot to her feet and did a little bounce towards them. "Harry, carmel." she squealed as she bounced back to him. "I want to help!" she told Celes.

Lee laughed as he shook his head and continued to devein the shrimp. "Sugar baby."

Celes gave a little laugh and set down the knife. She went over to the cupboard and moved a few things and pulled out caramels. "Just melt them down, slow on low heat so it doesn't burn. Its that easy." she said handing it to her. "And don't eat any, you need it all." she added and went back to chopping up the avocado.

Roman pulled out a pot and put it over a low fire and put the caramels into the pot. She watched them carefully like she was watching a potion. Every now and this she would whisper something to herself and lick her lips.

Celes shook her head and finished her task. She turned to Lee and smiled. "Done, I have to throw the cheesecake together. I'm just going to make a no-bake one again." she said and set out to do that pulling her strap back up and humming.

Harry watched the three of them and shook his head. "I feel a little left out, but I'd probably burn something if I touched it." he laughed.

Lee shook his head as he laughed, "Typical male." he told him.

Harry laughed. "At least we know who the woman is in this relationship." he said.

Lee growled at him and glared at him. "How did I walk into that?"

Roman giggle, "You do that a lot."

Harry laughed out loud. "Easy picking, you are mate." he said.

Celes smiled at Lee and shook her head. "I hardly think Lee is a woman." she giggled.

Harry laughed and looked at her. "Well he cooks, cleans… all thats missing is an apron and an angry disposition because someone left a licorice wand out." he laughed.

Roman laughed out loud as she looked at Lee and laughed some more. " _Its okay, Lee. You can make an apron sexy. Just don't wear anything under it."_ she teased.

Lee moaned then walked over to her and kissed her. "I can do that for you."

Celes smiled, she had missed something but clearly it was sexy. She sighed and finished the cheesecake and put it in the fridge and grabbed pecan and set to work crushing them. Suddenly she felt an extreme spike of desire shot through her body and had to stop to take a deep breath.

Harry looked at her curiously. "You okay?" he asked.

She looked at him panting a little and nodded. "Fine." she said and went back to crushing the pecans closing her eyes.

"I think the caramel is ready, Cel-Bear." Roman told her. As Celes stood by her she brushed a hand against her arm and looked at her knowingly. "Is it ready?" she whispered as she blew against her ear.

Celes shivered and forced herself to look at the caramel. "Yes." she whispered and turned off the burner and pulled out the cheesecake and expertly drizzled it over the cheesecake and added the pecans then put it back in the fridge. "Has to sit in there while we eat and cool off." she said pressing her back to the fridge.

Roman gaced her in with her arms on both sides of her. She leaned in and kissed her. She made sure to taste some of the caramel before kissing her. She moaned against her lips and giggled.

Celes moaned and sighed. She reached up and gently pushed Roman back. "Later." she whispered and ducked under one of her arms and retreated over to lean against the counter next to the stove.

Roman shook her head and sat next to Harry. She rested her chin in her hand as she watched Celes. She could feel her desire and wanted to take part in it.

Lee cleaned his hands as he turned on the stove for the grill. He leaned over and kissed Celes. "Maybe you should sit down. You are breaking heavily."

Celes looked at him, "I'm fine." she said to him with a little smile. She felt extra sensitive like the slightest touch would set her off. It was frustrating. She took a few deep breaths and slowed her breathing down.

Harry watched Celes heatedly. He ran his gaze over her and smiled. Then he turned to Roman. "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Roman bit her lower lip as she took Celes in one last time and looked over to Harry. "We have to return the car and get two mini vans so when the kids get here we will be paired. Then we are taking Aunt B around and showing her the island." She smiled, "Then maybe some secret touching here and there." she winked at him. "Maybe at the maze of the pineapple plantation?"

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "We should get lost in the maze." he said suggestively to her.

"I have been told pregnancy can cause acute loss of sense of directions." she told him with a smile as she rubbed her leg against his.

Harry gave a little moan. "I guess you'll have to lead the way then." he said back to her reaching out and running a hand down the side of her neck.

She laughed, "That is because I'm the boss." she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened and he moaned a little louder dropping his forehead with a hard knock on the table.

Celes was watching them, and she started to shake a little. She stood up straighter and walked out of the back door to breath in the warm night air and calm down.

Roman pulled on Harry's arm and nodded towards the back door. " _Come on, lets get Celes."_ She told them through their private link.

Harry looked up at her and sighed. Then he nodded. He got up and offered her a hand.

" _Yay, a quicky before dinner._ " She cheered in his head. " _You take her from behind and I get her front."_ She shivered as she took his hand and followed him outside.

Celes turned when Harry and Roman came out the door and her whole body heated up again. "What are you…" she trailed off.

Harry had cut her off by walking over to her and turning her around he ran hot kisses down her neck and rubbed his hands down the sides of her body listening to her react he looked at Roman with a slight nod.

She waved her hand and cloaked them and put a silencing spell. Roman pressed her front to Celes and kissed her fully on the mouth. She moaned as she cupped her breast and played with her nipples.

Celes gasped when she realized what was happening. "You… can't…." she trailed off and moaned.

Harry gave a growl and lowered them down to the ground he pushed his pants down and set Celes on top of him lowering her down and watching Roman kneel down.

Roman moaned as she gave a wicked smile She lifted the skirt of Celes dress and ducked under it. She licked at Celes' clit and tickled Harry's shaft with her tongue as she did so.

Celes moaned and arched her back leaning back against Harry as he lifted her up and down on him. She spread her legs as wide as she could get them and buried her hands in Roman's hair.

Harry gave a little moan of his own and kissed Celes up her neck gripping her hips a little tighter and moving her a little faster on top of him.

Roman moaned against Celes and sucked on her clit. She wiggled her hips a little wanting some of the action. She leaned up on her knees in front of Celes and placed her finger onto Celes' clit and rubbed it. "Touch me, Celes." she moaned as she spread her legs a little and kissed her.

Celes moaned and obliged at first just messing with her clit and then her piercing and then she entered Roman with one finger then two and used her other hand to continue stimulation on her clit. She looked at Roman and screamed out a moan as she felt Harry quicken the pace.

Harry growled as he watched them touch each other, he felt himself losing control. He leaned down and nipped at Celes' neck and let go of one of her hips he snaked his hand out and massaged one of Roman's breasts.

Roman moaned as she pressed into his hand and rolled her hips. She continued to rubbed Celes clit with one hand. WIth the other she pulled Harry closer so that she could kiss him. She moaned against his lips and then kissed the side of Celes' neck. She loved that they sandwiched her between them.

Celes gave another screaming moan and looked at Roman and then back at Harry. She felt like she was losing her mind and coming together all at the same time. She felt like she had no control over what they were doing to her. She growled and quickened her hands in and on Roman.

Harry growled and leaned over Celes to capture Roman's lips again then bit her bottom one and then reached down and kissed Celes up her neck and nipped at her ear. All the while he kept her moving a little faster and harder.

Roman started to scream out her own moans as she rolled her hips faster onto Celes' fingers. Harry's hands did magic on her breast and she loved them both. She kissed and sucked on Celes' neck. She kissed up her neck to her chin then thrust her tongue into her mouth. She sucked on her tongue just as fast as Harry thrust into her.

Celes screamed into Roman's mouth and tried to get away from both of them as she felt her climax creep up her back. She was so over stimulated she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She broke away from Roman's mouth and gave another scream and moaned. "I… I'm going to…" she shrieked at them.

Harry grunted and worked faster and harder, he tweaked Roman's nipple with his fingers and kissed the back of Celes' neck with a growl. He would be ready anytime he was just waiting for them.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rode onto Celes' fingers. She nodded to tell her she was ready when she was. They both were. She kissed Harry one more time and then kissed and sucked more onto Celes' neck.

Celes let out a scream as her whole body tensed and began to shake with her orgasm. She heard Roman screaming as well and felt Harry's growl. Celes felt Roman spill her juices out all over her hand and exuded her own moaning and giving another little scream falling limp against Harry.

Harry shook and thrust a few more times into Celes, riding out his own orgasm. He brought the hand that was on her hip up and around her so she could lean against him as he felt himself relax a little.

Roman slumped against Celes and breathed heavily against her neck. She moaned as she shook and rode out her own orgasm. It was insane. It was like every time she had sex now she was gushing her juices out. She giggled and kissed Celes' neck. She slowly leaned back on her heels and nearly lost her balance. She giggled again.

Harry automatically reached out and steadied Roman and kissed Celes when she turned her head up to glare at him. He chuckled when she growled.

Celes slowly moved off of Harry as she felt herself contract again and then leaned forward and kissed Roman deeply. "I'm so going to get you for this… somehow." she said softly and placed her hands on Roman's forearms and they helped each other to stand. Harry stood behind them and righted himself.

Roman giggled. "I'm just accumulating punishment, aren't I?" she kissed Celes one last time then kissed Harry. "It was Harry's idea." she teased. "You know how evil he can be." she giggled again.

Harry growled at her and pulled her to him. "You are so in trouble." he said and kissed her hard then ran a hand down her front and then stepped away looped an arm around Celes' neck and led her back into the kitchen.

Celes shook her head and blushed a little when they walked back in. She gave a little smile to Lee and couldn't help but moan when she remembered how he was wearing his shirt. He did it just to torcher her, not that he knew what he was doing but still.

Roman bounced in and smiled at Celes and Harry. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a piece of fruit.

Lee smacked her hand. "You have to wait." he told her. He look her in and frowned. "You guys went to have fun without me." he told them. "You couldn't wait?"

Celes stepped away from Harry and went to stand behind Lee she tugged on his shirt and pouted. "I was a victim, they came out and ravaged me." she said in a small voice trying not to laugh.

Harry laughed and crossed his arms. "You liked it though." he said with a wink.

Celes glared at him and pressed closer to Lee. "No I didn't.' she pouted blushing.

He moaned and kissed her, "Your actions say otherwise." he told her. "Go sit down and behave yourself. You to… hey, stop eating the fruit." he told her as he walked over to her and smacked her ass. "Go sit down."

Roman squealed and hurried passed Celes and giggled. "But I'm hungry."

"It's almost done." Lee told her. "Now sit."

Celes gave a little smile and went to sit at the table and laid her head down. She looked at Harry as he came over and rubbed her back.

"Awe you'll get the hang of it, Cel. Just give it time." he said to her and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, in the next life maybe." she muttered.

"Get the hang of what?" Roman asked.

Celes sighed and looked at her. "Nothing." she said.

Harry laughed and continued to rub her back. "She isn't being very successful at playing and teasing any of us is all."

"Ah, I see." She smiled and laid her head on the table and looked at Celes. "It's okay. You can always give me a show. I like that."

Celes smiled. "I seem to be good at that. Its like teasing but not the same." she said and started to hum one of her favorite dirty songs.

"That reminds me." Lee said as gently mixed in the avocado. "You still have yet to sing to me." he frowned at her. "All day you have been avoiding it." he told her as Aunt B walked in.

Celes lifted her head off the table and smiled at him. "After dinner, if you want." she said. "I have to ask you something anyway." she turned to Aunt B. "Hello, Auntie." she said to her.

Aunt B smiled and sat down. "Hello, dear."

"Awe, you get a show before me." Roman complained.

Lee smiled at her. "That is because I wasn't in on a the fun." he told her and then smiled at his aunt. "Hungry?"

"Yes, _nepot_ , I am." she said with a fond smile.

Celes smiled at Lee. " _They attacked me, I swear."_ she said to him in their private link.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "You were busy fulfilling your lady duties didn't want to interrupt."

Celes turned to Harry. "I think its sexy, a man who can cook." she said with a wink.

"So you don't think I'm sexy?" Harry asked in mock hurt.

Celes giggled. "No not one bit." she said sarcastically.

Roman laughed, "That's cold. That's real cold." she told her. She placed her chin in her hand as she looked over to Lee. "He only learned to cook to help me. Go figured he actually enjoyed it." She looked over to Harry. "It's okay Harry, I think you are still sexy."

"I'm glad one of you does." he said with a wink. "So you're saying that Lee is really a knight in shining armor then?" he asked.

Celes frowned a little. "Its turned on me again hasn't it?" she asked.

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead. "No, but I finally have nothing snarky to say to Lee." he said.

Roman gave a dramatic sigh like she was in love. "Yes, Lee is my knight in shining armor."

Lee smiled at her. "And you are my damsel in distress." he winked at her then made five plates with rices and the fruit, shrimp, and avocado relish. He passed out the plates. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Water would be great." Aunt B said.

Celes smiled. "Can I have grape juice?" she asked out of habit.

"Grape juice, water,"

"I want wine." Roman told him.

"No, you can have your juice." Lee told her.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Water for me too."

Celes shook her head and sighed. "I would want juice over wine any day." Celes scelshed.

Aunt B just laughed at them all.

Lee shook his head as he filled glasses with water and juices and passed them out. He chose to have a glass of wine winked at Ro.

Roman groaned and waited for him to take a sip once he did she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She moaned and tasted the wine on his lips. "Okay, I'm good."

Celes sipped her juice and watched them her eyes darkening. She sighed and started to eat. She suddenly became quite consumed by eating. She and Harry had eaten a late lunch but for some reason she just wanted to eat all the time again. She moaned and smiled. "Yummy."

Harry watched her. "Okay, you seem really hungry." he pointed out.

Celes smiled. "You think?"

Roman laughed. " _It was the sex."_ She told him through the group link. "She is pregnant." She said as she ate. She separated the shrimp to one side, avocado to another side, and the fruit to the other side.

"Do you not like it all together?" Lee asked.

"Uh, its good. Its really good but fruit is washing out the taste of the shrimp and avocado… My palate is off so don't feel bad."

He nodded and kissed her temple.

Aunt B ate silently. "I had some thoughts on your training, _nepot._ " she said to Lee.

"Really? What is your thought?" he asked her as he ate.

"I have to give you a test, now that you've mastered the basics." she said with a smile and ate a piece of shrimp.

"A test?"

"Yes, to determine if you are a regular gypsy, or a dhampir." she said to him with a smile.

Celes looked up suddenly. "I read about that, could he be a dhampir? I didn't think it was possible if you didn't have any in your family already."

Aunt B smiled. "He does though, my grandfather on my mothers side was one."

He frowned, "What is a dhampir?" he asked.

"Its a special type of gypsy magic, it comes out once in a generation for each common family. They are there to protect the royal family." she said smiling at him.

"So he its a warrior?" Roman asked.

"Yes, exactly. But if he is then we have a problem." she said softly.

Roman frowned and looked at Lee. She looked back at Celes and Aunt B. "But he is. Its the only way he can fit." she told them. "Pele said the warrior she had dreamed about came from far away. Lee is that warrior."

Aunt B smiled and shook her head. "I'm not saying hes not, I've suspected it for a while, I just can't continue his training, I'm not a dhampir and have no clue how to go about it." she said gently.

Lee nodded, "I see."

Roman held his hand. "Well at least you got the basics."

He smiled at her. "Yes I do." he looked over to his aunt. "You will continue to visit and stay out our time in Hawaii, won't you?"

"I would love nothing more, _nepot_. Yes." she said and looked around at them her head going to the only person she knew who could help and she sighed. "I can however find you a teacher." she said to him.

Celes' eyes brightened. "Oh! Now that magic will be cool." she said and blushed. "Sorry shutting up."

"Wait, you are going to continue to train Celes, right? Don't she have some of the gypsy magic?" Roman asked as she smiled at Celes.

"Of course I am, but if shes as good a student as Lee she should be into the advanced stuff fairly quickly." she said with a smile to Celes.

"Oh." Roman smiled. She looked up at Lee and smiled then at Celes and Harry. "I'm surrounded by people I love, strong fighting people." She frowned and looked over to Lee again. "And you say I'm dangerous."

Celes gave a little laugh. "I'm not a fighter, I'm a healer thank you." she said.

Harry smiled. "Happy to take care of you, dangerous and all." he winked at Roman.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You fight against disease, cuts, and all kinds of ailments… you're a fighter." Roman told Celes. "No denying it."

Lee laughed. "We need a healer while fighting."

Celes sighed and smiled. "Okay, yeah." she said with a giggle and looked at Aunt B. "So whos this teacher guy or girl?" she asked.

Aunt B smiled softened. "Dimitri." she said.

Roman watched her carefully. "Dimitri?" She smiled. " _I bet its the guys she likes. Who wants to bet me? I'll bet anything."_

" _I'm inclined to believe you Moe'uhane Aloha. Look at her face."_ Celes responded.

" _You ever think that maybe shes looking like that cause shes happy to help Lee?"_ Harry asked them.

" _Come on Harry, bet me. I bet if I'm right I get that damn chain."_

Lee chuckled in the link.

" _No deal… no, no, no, you will never get that chain back."_ he said to her.

" _Okay if we win, give it to me."_ Celes suggested looking at him.

Harry looked at her and closed his eyes and then gave a slight nod and Celes grinned.

" _What do you want if we lose?"_ Roman asked him.

" _You have to let me do whatever I want with either of you for 24 hours."_ he said looking at both of them.

Roman gave a shiver and shifted in her chair. " _Okay. We have a deal. Celes gets the chain if we win and you can do what you want if you win. But you won't win."_

Harry just shook his head and turned back to Aunt B.

Celes giggled and realized they were being rude.

" _What if its a tie?"_ Lee added with a devious smile and drank more of the wine. " _What will be the tie breaker?"_

Celes looked at him and gave a little smile. " _You."_ she said knowing she was giving him the power.

Roman gave a little whimper. " _No deal! He has too much power."_

Lee smiled at her. " _Scared now?"_

" _I'm not, deal. Its a deal."_ Celes said quickly before Roman could say anything else and then blushed deeply and bit her lip.

" _Bidding is now closed."_ Lee said and kissed the back of Roman's hand as she glared at him and Celes.

Celes smiled and bounced a little and turned back to Aunt B. "So, Dimitri? Will he come and help us?" she asked her.

Aunt B smiled. "I think he will, I'll send him a letter later tonight." she said to them.

"So, who is Dimitri?" Roman asked softly.

Aunt B looked at her. "Dimitri Ronolf, the only boy I ever loved." she said softly.

Roman smiled at her. " _WE WON!"_ she declared. " _Pass that damn chain to Celes, Harry Potter."_

" _Hold on, she said the only boy she ever loved. That don't mean she still loves him."_ Lee told her.

" _It is the same thing!"_ Roman told him.

Celes smiled and reached out for Aunt B's hand. "Its hard, when you lose your first love." she said. "Even if you've moved on I'm sure it still stings to think about."

Aunt B smiled at her. "I… never stopped loving him, but I think he stopped loving me." she whispered.

Celes stroked her hand. " _We should not be betting on this…"_ she said suddenly guilty.

" _Oh no, no, no. It was a deal and we won. Harry pass the chain."_ Roman told him.

" _But Ro…she's broken hearted."_ Celes said to her, heart on her sleeve.

" _No, you won."_ Harry said and under the table placed the chain in her hand.

" _Look at her, Cel. She has her figure still, she is hot, and she still has a spring in her step. All we have to do is get them together. Once we do that she will be having hot monkey sex with Dimitri Ronolf."_ Roman told her.

Lee groaned aloud. " _I don't want to think about my aunt having hot monkey sex."_ he told them as he drank deeply of his wine.

Celes giggled aloud and did something unexpected and reached out and drug Lee's wine glass across the table and took a sip then slid it back with a shrug. She smiled at the look of horror on Harry's face.

Aunt B was watching them. "What are you all talking about in those heads of yours?" she asked.

Roman smiled at her, "About how much we are going to torture Lee." She told Aunt B. "He is the comic relief of the group." she also took a sip of Lee's wine.

Lee groaned and took his glass back. "I seem to put my foot in my mouth."

Harry laughed. "A lot." Harry added.

Celes shook her head. "Not that much, Razboinic Meu." she said to Lee.

"Thank you, Inimorar Mea." Lee told Celes.

Roman giggled. "But its funny when he does put his foot in his mouth. Koa gets him every time."

Harry laughed. "I do in fact, Ku'uipo." he said with a wink to Lee.

Aunt B was watching them her mouth slightly open. "The four of you just spoke two different languages, and I'm very certain one of them was ancient Romanian."

Roman nodded. "We, uh…" She bit her lower lip as she thought about how to explain it. "We have been picking it up. Well, Harry and I speak Hawaiian. Celes speaks a little of it. And Lee and Celes have been doing the ancient Romanian. We have…" She sighed. "We have unlocked the ancient spirits that inhabit us. And they come out every now and then."

Aunt B nodded. "Its quite intense, what do the names mean?" she asked them curious as always about their magical bond.

Celes smiled at her. "Koa means Warrior, Ku'uipo means sweetheart, Razboinic Meu means My Warrior, and Inimorar Mea means My little heart." she looked around at all of them. "Yeah?"

"You forgot mine, Ke Aloha." Roman told her.

"My beloved." she said with a grin. "Moe'uhane Aloha, Dream love."

Roman smiled at her then smiled over at Lee. "Pele has yet to come up with a pet name for Lee. She calls him warrior but that is because he was the other warrior."

Lee smiled at her and kissed her hand. "It's okay, you are still my butterfly."

"And you are still my flo…" She trailed off and squeal when he kissed her.

"Don't say it." he growled.

Roman giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee with a little grin and then turned to Harry. "Hi'iaka calls you Pilikua." she said to him softly.

Harry nodded. "Thats fitting, husband." he kissed her.

Roman watched them and smiled as she leaned into Lee as he held her. "So, we have unlocked the spirits so it explains the language… power spikes, and the sexual spikes."

Lee choked on his wine and then galred down at Roman.

"What? She is a grown woman and knows what we do. I mean come on she told us to put up some kind of concealments."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "I don't want to hear it in front of my aunt. Its not right."

Aunt B laughed. "I am alright, _nepot."_ she said to him and stood. "I'm going to write to Dimitri, goodnight to all of you." she said smiling around at them and left quickly and almost excitedly before they could say anything.

Celes looked at Roman. "Really? Sex, oh our sex drives are in overdrive too she tell Auntie." she stood and started to clear the table.

Harry laughed. "Ro's right, shes a grown ass woman she can handle it."

"Hey, sex is a healthy thing. Just like using the restroom, farting, burping, sneezing, and coughing." Roman told them.

Celes gave a little groan and started the water in the sink. "But I mean discretion much?" she asked.

Harry was laughing to hard to say anything.

Lee chuckled, "You are talking about Ro here. She has no discretion."

Roman shook her head. "I think sex is a better topic to talk about with your aunt then farting and vomiting."

Harry just shook his head still laughing. "Let us avoid those topics." he said.

Celes just started scrubbing the dishes and shook her head.

Roman gave a yawn. "Who am I sleeping with tonight?" She asked. "I want to take a bath now. Anyone want to join me?"

Harry shot up a little fast and smiled. "I will." he said to her and turned to Lee and Celes. "If thats alright."

Celes sighed. "I'll get her for a nap tomorrow." she said with a wink to Roman and went back to cleaning the dishes.

Roman laughed. "Hey! Cheesecake!" She said before Harry could pick her up.

Lee laughed. "Leave us at least a few slices."

Harry laughed and walked over to the fridge pulled out the cake took over half of it and put it on a plate then put the cake back and picked up the plate grabbed two forks and handed the plate to Roman and picked her up. "Night." he said.

"Night!" Roman squealed as Harry ran of with her.

Lee laughed, "Those two always seem to be active." he got up and cleared the table. He leaned over Celes and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

Celes smiled. "I'm okay." she said and rinsed a plate and then started another.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should start remodeling as soon as possible. I know tomorrow we are going to spend the day with Aunt B but what do you think about starting a little tonight?" he asked her.

Celes smiled up at him and turned off the water and took his hand. "Come with me." she said softly and led him out to the back porch. "I had this idea for you. I know we want to have a luau while our family is in town and I thought that we could make you an outdoor kitchen space here and a dining area behind it so that you don't have to run in and out of the house all night." she said in a soft voice.

He looked around the area. "I don't mind the kitchen but i was thinking about a few benches and tables. Ro said she wanted to place a small stage out here. Nothing big just a step up and covered in grass." he told her as he did a little turn trying to picture everything. "What do you think?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "That works too." she said with a smile. "I'll let Roman do that though, it's her idea." she said and went back into the house.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me?" he asked a little disappointed.

Celes turned and gave him a smile. "Did you want me to ask you something else?" she teased.

"Well, I just thought it was going to be something more. Maybe a surprise and something else… maybe it was just me." he cupped her face and kissed her. "You if its something about the house you can ask me any time you don't have to make secret."

Celes smiled at him and ran her thumb over his lips. "I have an idea now, but its not for the house." she said. "And I've decided to stop surprising people, I'm bad at it. The last time it went right was when you and Ro got married."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "That is because I helped you." he teased.

Celes shook her head and trailed a hand down to his hand and then tugged on it. "Come on, I'll show you my idea." she said coyly.

"Please do."

Celes giggled and led him back outside and then down to the lagoon and breathed in the flowers. She gave a little smiled and waved a hand making a suspended bed appear over the water. She gave a little jump when it worked. "So cool. That just occurred to me, it gets cold after sex at night in the lagoon… it needed a bed." she said and then walked out to the edge of the water and sighed a little. "But I didn't think it through very well did I?" she asked blushing wishing for stairs.

He laughed, "You know if we keep the house we can make a room for ourselves. Maybe we can make a room with a small pool in it." he shrugged.

Celes giggled and waved her hand and the bed disappeared. She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can make it all teal." she teased and snorted.

"Oh God no!" he groaned and smiled at her. "Tell me, water fairy. Are you happy?"

"I am, I am right now. I was earlier. But when I think about the house I'm not. I want Roman to be happy. She's always doing things for me, and I want to do things for her… And I just can't seem to get it. I used to… it was easy to make her happy…" she sighed and pressed her lips together.

"That is because you two were so syncied that you basically knew what each other were thinking. But then she pushed herself back to please you. You two were still synced but not as much as before. It is just going to take talking to her and getting to know her mind again." He told her as he brushed back some of her hair. "There aren't a lot of good memories in the house so I can see why she wouldn't be happy about buying the house."

Celes nodded. "I can too." she sighed and scowled. "I dont think its possible for us to have normal things happen when we are pregnant. I always feel like the drama in our lives goes into overdrive when we are pregnant." she sighed and rubbed her belly.

He chuckled. "Its the extra hormones." he placed his hands onto her belly. "You know, she loves your lagoon. Its a happy place here, is it not?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "It is, maybe we could tear down that house and just build one over here on the beach up there." she said with a laugh.

"You know, that is not a bad idea." he told her as he looked back to the direction of where the house was. "We can always rebuild."

Celes nodded and smiled. "I always do that, but I like it. We should talk to Harry and Roman about it if you think its a good idea."

"It's brilliant." He kissed her. "And we will tell them about it tomorrow during breakfast… unless you want to interrupt them." he gave an evil smile. "I think we should barge in and take over."

Celes giggled suddenly very alive with desire and she skipped around him and went up the stairs. "Or… we could play with a blindfold for a little while." she teased and disappeared onto the beach with a light laugh.

"Only if the blindfold is on you." he called as he chased after her.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Guess you'll have to catch me and find out what I meant then." she said speeding up.

He laughed and used his powers to find her then apperated in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "I caught you." he told her as he picked her up. "We are going to have to blindfold you now." He told her as he walked her back to the house.

Celes gave a little moan. "Okay." she said to him and wiggled a little in his arms.

"Yes, we are going to blindfold you and I'm going to touch you and watch how you react." He chuckled.

Celes shivered. "That sounds so fun." she said her body humming with desire but she put the brakes on when they passed Damon's room. "I have to talk to Dai… I told him I would." she said giving him a painful look.

He groaned, "You are killing me, love." He told her but put her down. "Very well."

"I wont take long, I promise." she said to him and grabbed the button down shirt and kissed him hard. "You wore this shirt like this on purpose." she moaned.

He smiled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He kissed her again and walked back to the room.

Celes took a deep breath to calm herself down a little then knocked on Damon's door.

"Come in." Damon called.

Celes opened the door and walked in and then shut it again staying at it. "Hey, Dai." she said to him.

"Oh sure, now you come." he told her as he rolled over onto his side and gave her his back. He was in his little kid form and wrapping his body around a pillow.

Celes sighed and walked over to his bed and crawled in and scooted close to him and pulled the pillow away. She looked at him. "Im sorry." she said to him.

"That's my pillow." He told her as he reached for it. "All morning, mum. All morning and now its time to go to bed. On a sugar high you left me in here. Do you know how hard it is to stay in one place?"

Celes sighed and put the pillow behind her and moved closer still and ran a thumb over his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, baby." she said to him softly.

Damon sighed and snuggled closer to her. "Why were you so upset? I technically didn't say anything wrong."

Celes sighed. "No, you didn't. I let the beans spill by reacting the way I did. I just… Damon, they didn't know that about me, just like they don't know that I'm visiting the 'Special hell' with you… I just overreacted about nothing."

He looked up at her and played with her hair. "But it wasn't that big of a deal… I understand why you don't want to tell them about 'Special hell' but food?" He shook his head then looked up at her seriously. "Do you want to keep everything we do a secret? Even if its not bad?"

Celes sighed and closed her eyes. "No… I want you to be able to get excited about new things… I just wish I could figure out how to explain it, to them, to you…" she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I do get excited about new things."

Celes smiled. "I know, I hate that you understand on some level me kissing you is wrong. I dont want it to be wrong." she admitted.

He nodded, "You are not married to me so it is wrong that you are kissing me. I'm sorry." he told her as he looked away from her. He rolled onto his back and sighed. "I think we should tell them."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes. "I think we should too…" she said trailing off. "But things are finally normalizing again… I don't want to fuck everything up again." she said and unexpected tears came to her eyes.

Damon looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "I pride myself on thinking everything through but when it comes to this, I run in with my heart and have to get out with my head." she sniffed and sat up.

Damon sat up as he grew bigger and pulled her into his chest. He held her in his arms and took in her scent as he smelled her hair. "You have a beautiful heart."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered. She became aware of how close her face was to his and bit her lip. "Dai, I think we need to stop kissing for a while." she said. "My hormones are in overdrive and while I'd love nothing more to jump you I know I can't you're too young in that and I shouldn't anyway."

He sighed and nodded as he let her go. "Okay."

Celes sighed and touched his cheek lightly. "Dai, please don't be hurt." she whispered.

He gave her a small smile, "I'm okay. I know what you are saying is right." He kissed her forehead and then shrank down.

Celes smiled down at him. "Why dont you go pick on Venelope for a few days? Itll take your mind off things. Then you can come back when our family gets here." she suggested.

"I think I will do that." He nodded as he crawled out the bed and opened his bag. He filled it woth cloths and shoes. He walked over to Celes and kissed her cheek. "I will see you in a couple of days."

Celes nodded and gave a smile and slipped off the bed. "Don't forget to mention it to Ro. Have fun, little prince." Celes said to him and left his room. She stopped in the hall and looked at Lee's door and her arousal bloomed again and she practically ran to the room. She pushed the door open closed behind her and looked at Lee breathlessly. "Time to do deliciously naughty things to me." She moaned.

Lee raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. He was in the middle of changing the bedding. "Are you now? How about you take a bath and what you come out in your robe I'll be ready." He walked over to her and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and then went into the bathroom and bit her lip opting for a shower instead. She turned on the hot water undressed and stepped in sighing. She stood under the hot spray of water and let the water wash down her body eyes shut. She took a minute to wash her hair and body and then started dancing around a little as she stood under the spray. She didn't know how long she stayed in the shower but when she got out the whole bathroom was full of steam. She laughed a little and dried off and then pulled on a robe and stepped back out of the bathroom biting her lip. She hovered at the door to the bathroom.

Lee was dressed in white pajama pants and was leaned against the foot board. He had his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest. "I told you to take a bath." He told her with a smirk. He shook his head and moved away from the bed so that she saw the rose petals on the bed. He smiled as he pulled the tie of her robe. She stepped around her and slid the robe off her and brushed his fingers along her arms. He tied a blindfold around her eyes and kissed her neck. "The last time we did this you kind of freaked out. Will you trust me this time?" He whispered and licked her ear.

Celes shivered. "I'll trust you to the end of the earth and back, Razboinic Meu." she whispered.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed of petals. He laid on the bed next to her he placed her hands on his face. "I want you to know its me. Don't doubt that its not." He told her as he picked up one of the soft petals and brushed it over her lips. "Touch me, Celes."

Celes felt every part of the face she loved so much and moaned. She sighed and breathed in the scent of the rose petals and ran her fingers over his lips and gave something between a sigh and moan. Her heart was racing, but in the good way, she wanted this.

He leaned over to her and kissed her lips as he brushed the petals down her neck to her collar bone. Then he brushed it over her nipples and moaned at the sight of them tightening. He leaned down and licked at on then the other. Her nipped at them and then licked them again.

Celes arched her back and gave a loud moan, she loved how this felt. So thrilling and sexy, and intimate. She wanted more, but she wanted it slow too. She gave a little sound in her throat that sounded like a strangled whimper as she felt Lee's lips on her body.

"Are you still with me, Inimorar Mea?" He asked her as he kissed down her belly. He brushed the petal against her core. He dipped a finger in her and pumped a little and then went back to brushing the petal against her.

Celes gave a shudder and rolled her hips a little. "S-still with y-you." she stuttered. Her body shook with desire.

"Good girl." He crawled between her legs and slowly licked her clit. He moaned as he did it again. He watched as she shook and rolled her body. He loved driving her a little wild. He slid his fingers into her and pumped slowly. He wanted to go wild on her but he wasn't going ti chance it. Not this time. Maybe the next he was able to blindfold her again he would. He licked her clit again and swirled his tongue around it.

Celes reached out and grabbed his head rolling her hips with a moan. She was burning up for him, she felt herself slipping away with every swirl and lick of his tongue. She bit her lip and lifted her hips pushing into him a little with a strangled moan.

Lee chuckled and pumped his fingers faster. He wanted her at the edge of her climax. He moaned against her as he sped up his teas of her. His tongue licked, prodded, jabbed, and flicked at her clit.

Celes gasped out her moans and rolled her hips more. She started to make high pitched squealing noises as her climax built inside of her. She gripped his head, she desperately wanted to see him. She growled a little but kept her hands on his head and gave another high pitched squeal.

Lee pulled away from her and chuckled. He looked over her body and watched the way it moved trying to entice him. He waved his wand and put up the silencing spell. He kissed the inside of her things down to her ankles.

Celes gave a little whimper. "Lee…" she said her voice full of desire. She shivered as she felt his kisses trailing down her legs and if it was possible started to shake even more. She felt her juices begin to leak out of her and moaned again.

Lee chuckled as he leaned back over her and then thrust himself into her. He moaned at her hot and sleekness of her. He pumped more into her and then rolled them over so she was on top. He laid there and just watched her. "Ride me slowly." He demanded. "Do as I say and don't take the blindfold off."

Celes shivered. "Yes...sir." she moaned and did as he said. She moved on him slowly increasing the sweet agony that seemed to be building inside of her. She didn't know what happened or how, but she liked it. She moaned and rested her hands on his chest and kept moving slowly, loving the sweet torcher.

Lee moaned as he watched her. He didn't move or touch her. He enjoyed the sight and feel of her. He could tell she was enjoying it too. He wanted to prolong this as much as possible. He wanted her to beg for more. He moaned again as he folded his arms behind his head. "Next time you'll do as I say and take a bath, won't you?" He growled at her.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yes." she gasped and continued to move slowly on top of him. She was dieing for him to touch her. She moaned and let her mouth fall open a little and wanted to move faster but knew if she did he'd make her pay for it. She fought to keep control over herself, but it was a losing battle. She needed him to touch her. "L-Lee… please." she moaned.

"Please what?" He asked her.

"T-touch me… please." she moaned and gasped.

He smiled up at her and touched her knees. He moaned again. He loved the submission in her but a dark part of him also wanted her to be defiant like Roman. He smiled as he just rubbed the outside of her legs. He didn't touch anywhere else. He knew that she wanted more but he was going to try and see how he could go before she started to become defiant. "Slower. Ride me slower."

Celes whimpered. "But…" she moaned and slowed down a little but then decided to speed back up again. "Lee…" she said with hot desire, and a little bit of warning in her voice, she growled a little wanting him to touch her more.

Lee smiled at her then smacked her ass. "I said slower." He growled at her. He kept his hand on her ass just in case she decided to defy him again.

Celes gave a little squeal and moaned. She gave a little smile and slowed down but only just a little bit. She ground her hips into him every time she came down on him and gave a little screaming moan.

Lee growled as he grabbed her hips and pumped into her fast and hard. He used his thumb to rub at her clit fiercely. He moaned as he rolled onto his head.

Celes screamed and arched her back matching his thrusts. She rolled her hips and thrusted and pretty much lost her mind. She was screaming with each thrust and wanted more and more. She screamed out a growl.

Lee stopped movement and smacked her ass again. "I said slower." He growled at her. He panted and folded his hands behind his he and and closed his eyes. He smiled up at her and moaned again. He was flexing his control over her and he liked it.

Celes screamed in frustration and slowed down with a quaking moan. "Lee…" she moaned and brought her hands up to her breasts with a little moan she teased her nipples. "W-what have I-I… g-gotten into?" she stuttered and gasped.

Lee gave a dark chuckle. "Just keep going and I will make this as pleasurable as possible." He told her as he as up and kissed her. "Defy me again and I'll show you what a barbarian really is." He growled and thrust in her a couple of times and then laid back down. He moaned again. He slid his hands up to her breast and moved her hands out of the way and massaged her breast. He played with the nipples until her milk leaked and he moaned again as he sat up and licked her breast clean.

Celes shivered and moaned and pressed harder onto him but kept her speed the same as she was told. Part of her wanted to defy him just to see what he would do. The idea of it thrilled her, she was not afraid of what could happen and that turned her on more. She growled a little and rolled her hips urgency building inside of her.

He moaned and kissed her neck to her ear and nipped at her earlobe his hands continued to play with her nipples, excreting out her milk and licking her clean. He had started lifting his hips slowly pumping into her as he moaned. He loved the sweet torture he was putting them both in.

Celes gave a growling moan again and dropped her head back running her hands up and down his arms and biting her lips. She continued to go the speed he had instructed for a little longer then dared to speed up just a little and bit her lip waiting to see of he noticed.

Lee growled and smacked her ass again then pumped faster into her. He kept up his tease of her breast and then kissed her collarbone. He smacked her abstain and then kissed her hard. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it over her tongue to feel her ring. He growled against her lips and gave her ass another smack. He rolled them over and hooked his arms under her knees and started to thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes had screamed every time he had smacked her ass, and now she couldn't stop screaming everytime he pounded into her. She couldn't do anything except for take it and scream. She wanted to see him, she wanted the blindfold off she reached up and touched it and screamed again stopping as her body filled with insane desire she shook her head and screamed and tried to squirm away.

He growled at her and pulled her hips onto his lap so they were at and angle and thrust harder into her. "If you touch that blindfold I will stop here and now and neither one of us will finish." He growled and smacked her ass for good measure. He moaned as he threw his head back and enjoyed her. He looked back down and moaned again.

Celes screamed out a moan and balled her fists into the sheets and flower petals feeling their oil cover her fingers as she gripped them tightly. Her whole body was vibrating and she could feel her climax creeping up on her. She felt like she would lose her mind if she didn't come soon. "Lee…" she screamed at him. "Dear God!" she arched her back changing the angle again and now he pounded into her g spot.

He growled ar her and thrust more into her. He gave her another smack on the ass. He changed the angle of her hips back and then pressed his to her clit and rubbed hard and fast. "You want to come, then we will come like this. Don't move!"

Celes screamed again and nodded she was so overwhelmed and turned on she could barely function. She was one big ball of arousal and she was going to pop.

Lee pistoned into Celes and rubbed her clit. He growled with every thrust. He was getting closer to his climax and prayed she was too. He moaned watched her. She looked so erotic in her own way. She didn't look like the islands. Nor did she look like she was from Romania. She had magic of her own and because of that it made her unique like Roman. The same but different. He moaned again.

Celes kept screaming out each moan and really wanted to arch her back again, she didn't and her eyes flew open and she looked into darkness as she felt her climax, it was right there. Just a little more… "Lee… please Oh God… please." she screamed clawing at his arm, the only thing she could reach.

He growled and kept pumping into her hard and fast. He kept his finger rubbing her clit just as fast. Beads of sweat had formed on his body as well as Celes. he moaned loudly as he rolled his head back and moaned even louder. "Come Celes, Come!" he shouted.

Celes screamed as she came, half way through the scream though her voice cut out and she was just shaking and coming and there was no sound coming out of her at all. Even if she wanted to she probably couldn't make a sound.

Lee roared out his own climax and pumped into her a couple more time. He slowed his finger on her clit and then gave one last rub. He slid his hands up her belly to her breast. He shook as he massaged them and then slid her collarbone. He cupped her face and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. He moaned again and leaned down over her as he shook again and then kissed her just as softly. He shook her again and then laid next to her pulling her into his side. He pulled off the blindfold and looked down at her. "Hi."

Celes grinned from ear to ear. "Hi." she croaked and snorted. She wiggled a little and then shivered and moaned closing her eyes. "That was awesome!" she declared in a whisper and then tried to clear her throat a little and winced. "Guess I wont be singing for a little bit." she grinned winking at him.

He frowned at her. "No, no." he told her. "I'll get you some tea and you heal your throat. I want my song. So help me, I will punish you again." he growled as he started to get out of the bed.

Celes gave a silent giggle and stood up on her knees and pulled him back. "Maybe I want to be punished again." she whispered to him boldly.

He pulled her to his mouth by the back of her neck and kissed her. "You can't handle my punishments." he told her. "Now how I want to punish you." he growled. He kissed her again.

Celes shivered and pulled back biting her lip with a little smile. "You'd be surprised." she said softly.

he chuckled darkly. "We will see." he pulled on his white pajama pants and kissed her again. "I will be right back."

Celes watched him go and sighed and fell back on the bed with a giggle. She felt like she was floating around. She loved how she felt in fact. She wiggled her body and felt all her muscles protest and just giggled a little more. She bit her lip and still smiling ran her hands over her belly while she did a happy dance in the bed.

Lee walked down to the kitchen and smiled at Roman. She smiled at him as she filled a bowl with fruit. "Can't sleep?"

Roman shrugged. "No. I even took a hot bath… of course Harry was also in the bath so maybe that had to do something with it." she giggled a little.

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "I can put you to sleep." he whispered.

She shivered and then shook her head. "You had your chance." she whispered back and then stepped back. "Besides it looks like you made Celes' voice go out." she told him nodded to the teapot he placed onto the stove.

He smiled, "She didn't wake me with a song this morning and this afternoon." he shrugged.

"Barbarin." she told him as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out container of juice. "Hey!" She protested when he put it back and pulled down another glass.

"I'll make you some tea." he told her.

She sighed and leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I like my juices."

"I know you do but not when you have to go to bed. There is too much sugar." he told her. "Is Harry sleeping?"

"No, we are taking a little break. I needed to get something to drink. You really did a number on me this afternoon." she told him as she frowned.

He chuckled, "I left my mark on you?"

"A lasting impression." she told him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her cheek against his back and sighed. "I miss you." she whispered.

Lee stroked her hands and then brought them to his lips. "As do I. Maybe tomorrow we will switch. Celes and Harry are finally patching things up." He turned in her arms and cupped her face. He kissed her and smiled down at her. "My butterfly." he kissed her again. "There is more of the shrimp stuff in the refrigerator. Take it to Harry to eat."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Papa Bear." She took the bowl out the refrigerator and placed her bowl of fruit on top.

"You got it?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Roman told him. Lee walked her up stairs and then handed her a cup of tea. "Night." she told him and walked into the room she shared with Harry. "I have come bearing fruit… er… food." she told Harry.

Harry looked at her and laughed. "Okay." he said.

She set the hot tea on the nightstand and bounced on the bed. "Fruit for me and leftover shrimp for you." She told him and gave him his food. "Would you like me to feed you or can you handle it on your own?"

Harry shook his head and took the shrimp. "I'll feed myself, did he really give you the fruit or did he tell you to eat both?" Harry asked.

Roman laughed, "No actually, he said it was for you." She sat back on her heels as she ate her fruit. She licked and sucked on her fingers. "He did say I had to drink the tea." she said as she nodded to the steaming cup on the nightstand.

"Thats probably a good idea, rode you till your were hoarse." he said with a wink.

She blushed and shivered. "Yeah… he did." she cleared her throat and looked away. "That was… uh… yeah."

Harry laughed. "Hey, its alright with me if you liked it." he said winking. He kept laughing at her. "I'm sorry, its just… he got you good."

"You don't have a apologize." she sighed and smiled. "Yes he did get me good." she shook her head. "I'll get him back though."

Harry laughed still and ate a shrimp. "I'm sure you will. But I gotta say, I'm suffering from a case of hero worship, and I dont even know what happened." he said still smiling.

"Hero worship?"

Harry shrugged. "It'll pass." he said with a little laugh.

"I don't understand." she frowned.

Harry shook his head. "He got you to scream so much you lost your voice… thats awesome. I'm crazy but I don't think I'm _that_ crazy." he laughed at her shaking his head.

She looked up at him. "Would you like to try?" she asked him in all seriousness.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Yes." he said.

She set her bowl aside and then took his bowl from him. "You can't go easy on me." she told him. She bit her lower lips and kissed him. "You won't hurt me. You have to trust yourself as well." she whispered.

Harry sighed and smiled. "I can do that too."

She giggled and kissed him. She shivered and cupped his cheek. "You are in control. I have no control. No matter how much I beg don't give into me." she told him. "You completely own me." she shivered again.

Harry gave a loud growl and actually reached out and bit her lower lip. He released it and pushed Roman down on the bed. "I do, don't I?" he asked as he gave a dark laugh and pushed open her robe. He leaned down and hovered over her nearly kissing her and then kissing her chin instead and down her body he kissed almost all the way down to her core but stopped just shy of it and kissed back up. He gave a moan and paid special attention to each of her breasts. He looked up at her and smiled and trailed his hands up her legs and then brushed her core with one of his fingers.

She moaned and shivered she raised her hips and wanted him to touch her. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She raised her hips again. "Yes," she moaned again. "You own me."

Harry gave a little growl and pulled his hand away from her and then looked at her. "Stop touching me Roman, or I'll tie you up." he growled, she was waking something up inside him he didnt even know was there. He waited for her to take her hands out of his hair and then continued to kiss her body. He dipped down and flicked his tongue over her clit and felt her squirm a little. He dipped his finger into her slowly and then pulled it back out and then did it again and swirled his tongue around her clit.

She moaned loudly as she rolled her hips. She shivered and reached down trailed her fingers into his hair again. She just had to touch him. She knew she wasn't supposed to touch him but she had to defy him and push him further. She moaned again and rolled her hips again.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at Roman. "Roman." he said with warning and shook his head to get her fingers out of his hair. He grabbed his wand and used it to bind her hands to the bed. "Stop touching me." he said to her and then leaned back down and looked at her from his place between her legs and smiled. He leaned back down and started what he was doing before again.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips into him. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. He was going to drive her crazy with the slow taking his time thing. And the tease! She moaned again.

Harry chuckled and moaned and dipped a second finger into her twisting them slightly as he flicked his tongue over her clit again and then used his free hand to roll her piercing and continued his other actions.

She moaned louder and rolled her hips more. "God…" she rolled onto her head and and whimpered a little. She was enjoying him twisting his fingers and his tongue teasing her. She moaned again and raised her hips again.

Harry laughed against her causing it to vibrate through her. He moaned and pulled away and quickened his fingers in her trailing is other hand up to cup her breast and flicked his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden and growled watching her body react. He looked at her and moaned and then pulled his fingers out and lifted her legs up at the knees and pressed into her with a quick thrust, then he slowly pulled out with a long moan and did it again.

Roman's moans grew in pitch as she tried to roll her hips but he had held her so that she couldn't movie. She rolled back on her head again and pulled on her hands as she squirmed to get away from him. She was defying him again and she knew it.

Harry stopped and smacked her ass. "Stop trying to get away." he ordered and pulled her hips tighter to him and pounded into her hard and fast a few times digging his fingers into her hips.

She screamed out her moans as she rolled onto her head. "God… Harry…" she screamed. She shook as her juices started to leak more. Excitement bloomed into her stomach and in her chest.

Harry chuckled and slowed again, he smacked her ass again. "Do it again, and I'll show you who the real boss is." he growled at her and started to thrust into her at an even pace again.

She panted as she looked at him. "Promise." she smiled and moaned again.

Harry growled down at her and nodded with a wicked smile. He continued to thrust into her and reached down and rolled her piercing between his thumb and finger.

She shivered and bit her lower lip. She moaned and looked at him wishing she had his power to read minds. She wanted to defy him more but she didn't want him to stop. "Harry… rougher." she moaned.

Harry growled and shook his head. "Not yet." he said pulling her onto him as he continued the pace. "You're not ready yet." he told her his grin growing bigger.

She whimpered as she tried to roll her hips again. She made mew sounds. Her moans were high in pitch. He was pushing her further to the edge of her patience and sanity. She growled and whimpered again.

Harry chuckled and connected to her to gauge when she was getting ready to come. He continued to thrust slowly occasionally rolling her piercing between his thumb and finger. He felt her reacting and enjoyed it. This power he had was intoxicating, he loved it as much as the chain.

Roman balled her hands into fist as she mound louder. She pulled her knees together and tried to rub her legs together. She shivered again. She felt more of her juices flow. she moved her head side to side. She wanted more.

Harry chuckled at her reaction and felt her need and wanted so badly to give into her but he had promised to stay strong. He continued his actions and finally felt the sweet feeling of her climax crawling into her body. He drove her right to the edge of it and then with a little difficulty he stopped and pulled away from her and sat back looking down at her with an evil grin. "Maybe I should just leave you like this." he mused with a dark chuckle.

She screamed at him in frustration. She was there. She was so there she could taste it. But he had denied her. She screamed again and arched her back and growled. "You better not!"

Harry gave another laugh and released her binding, but before she could jump him he grabbed her turned her over pulled her up on all fours in the same motion and thrust hard into her spreading her legs for her he started to thrust hard and fast into her digging a hand into her hip and reaching out and pulling her hair so that she had to arch her back a little.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rocked back hard onto him. It was like a shock to her body. It was a reset but yet a torture of continuation. She balled her hands into the bedding. She couldn't stop screaming. She felt her cord grip onto his shaft and didn't want to let go. She rocked more onto him. She was getting closer to her release.

Harry growled again and leaned down and nipped down her spine and pulled harder on her hair and felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and intensified his thrusting harder and faster and the he leaned down and bit the fleshy part of her butt with a growl.

Roman gave a squeal in surprised and tried to roll over. "What… what… was… that…" she panted still trying to roll over. She was so taken aback. It turned her on but it was still a surprised. What had possessed him to do that?

Harry gave a dark chuckle and held her fast digging his fingers deeper into her hip and moving her again as he continued to pound into her. "Stop talking." he growled and leaned down and kissed her where he had bit her and then trailed kisses up her spine again and moaned and pounded into her feeling his need to release fill him. He was nearly there and he hoped she was too.

Roman continued to scream out her moans as she laid her face into the pillow and screamed into is. She slid her hands between her legs and rubbed her clit fast. She was nearly there but she needed a push.

Harry growled again and pulled her up and back against his chest and pushed her hand out of the way and took over furiously working her clit as he continued to pump into her as hard as he could he reached down and bit her shoulder with a growl and licked the place to dull the sting and then sucked his way up her neck under her hairline taking her scent in.

Roman just screamed. There was too much. She shivered as excitement shot through her core up to her stomach. When he bit and growled excitement shot down to her breast and made her nipples harder. Her screams grew louder as got closer. She felt her juices build up and get ready for a release. She pulled at his hand that was on her clit.

Harry knew what it meant when she was pulling at his hand like that and thrusted harder if that possible. He pushed on her clit and worked it, he was going to come. He was right there on the edge and then he roared as he did grunting as well and moving his hand away from Roman just as she released a spray of her juices all over and he groaned listening to her scream.

Her whole body shook hard. She gave a few more screams as she rode out her orgasm. If Harry wasn't holding her she would have fell over. She moaned and breathed hard. Her sweat mixed with his and glued her back to his chest. She swallowed hard feeling her throat was dry and felt a little raw. She shook again and felt more of her juices leak.

Harry moaned his head dropping against the back of her neck. He shook a little and held himself still waiting for the energy to return so he could move them. When it did he rolled them to lay on their sides and exited her with a shiver. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "That was… insanity." he panted.

Roman gave a little whimpered as she rubbed her legs together. She was still feeling the after effects and it felt good. She sighed and closed her eyes. God, what were her husbands doing to her. They were turning her out and she liked it. She liked how they both were controlling. She shivered. "Harry…" she said hoarsely and giggled. "I need juice."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Okay, how about I go down and do that. I can even make tea without breaking something. Sounds like you need more." he said and leaned up kissing her neck. He got out of the bed pulled a blanket around her and pulled on his discarded shorts from earlier and with one last look went down to the kitchen and with a heavy sigh got the things he said he would putting the pot on to boil he waited for it and drank a glass of water.

Lee came down to the kitchen again and smiled at Harry. "Hey." he told him as he opened the refrigerator. In the light he looked over at Harry and smiled at him. "You seemed to have unlocked your inner beast." he told him and chuckled as he pulled out food.

Harry looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Ro has a way of doing that to people I've noticed."

He chuckled, "That she does." he nodded. Lee pulled down a plate and scooped leftovers onto his plate. "She is so wild you just have to keep two steps ahead of her just to keep her under control." he smiled.

Harry nodded. "I noticed." he chuckled. "That control though… its an insane high." he said as the pot began to whistle he turned it down and got out a cup and green tea leaves and a strainer. He filled the strainer with leaves filled the cup and put the strainer in it watching the tea brew for a minute then going and grabbing the lemon juice and honey from the fridge and took out the strainer and added a little of both ingredient.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah she brought the beast out of you. If you want I can slice a few lemons thinly and add honey to them. It won't be overly sweet but the honey will also coat and soothe the throat."

"Do that, I think we broke her throat a little." he said with a laugh.

He chuckled as he pulled out two lemons and washed them. he sliced them thinly and placed them in a bowl. After adding honey he missed it around so the juices and the honey thickened. He handed the bowl to her. "She likes using her fingers to eat. Have you notice?"

Harry nodded. "I have." he said.

"I suspect she will be tired so you can hand feed her." he winked at him and then went back making himself a plate.

"Celes asleep yet, she slept for most of the day so she must still be wired." Harry said. He went over and grabbed a tray to put everything on and grabbed a glass to fill with juice.

"No, after I had given her the tea earlier she went to sleep." Lee told him. "I can't sleep. There is just… so much life in the air." he shrugged.

"Like the world around you wont shut off, and you have to keep watching it." Harry asked.

Lee nodded. "Exactly."

"Ive basically felt like that since the minute we got here. I haven't averaged a lot of sleep. I usually wake up three or four hours before Ro and just wait for her to wake up." Harry shrugged.

"I thought it was the hour change but its more than that. Do you think its the spirits?" he asked. "You know this warriors that have been unlocked in us?"

Harry nodded. "I do, I feel like I'm on alert all the time too. Like if I go to sleep my guard drops and something bad could happen." Harry laughed. "Its insane, but I've always sort of felt that way but here… its more."

Lee nodded. "Me too." he frowned down at his food. "After you take care of Ro, want to go for a walk? You know, walked around the perimeter of the property and check things out?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." he said and went to leave. "You totally walked into a joke, mate but… I won't say it this time."

He chuckled, "You might as well. Let me guess, it something about moonlight walks on the beach, holding hands."

Harry laughed. "You know me so well, sweetie." he said to Lee and strolled out of the kitchen chuckling. He went back up to the room and and Ro were sharing and walked back in. He grinned at her. "Back."

She gave a moan. "I see. What do you have?" she croaked.

"Tea, juice, and Lee cut you some lemon slices with honey on them for me to feed to you." he said sitting down on the bed and handing her the tea. "This first then juice. It'll soothe before you put citrus concentrated like that on it."

Roman nodded as she drank her tea. "Green tea. You know me so well." she cooed at him and smiled. "What is Lee still doing up?" she asked with some concern.

"He just can't sleep, dont worry about him. He and I are going for a moonlit stroll after I get you settled." he said and picked up one of the lemon slices. "You want?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "You are so bad." She opened her mouth for him to feed her. She sucked on his finger and thumb as she ate the lemon slice. "Mmm, lemon and honey. I like."

Harry chuckled and gave a little moan picking up another. "Lee said you would." he said, offering her another.

She ate it and sucked on his fingers again, this time nipping at them. She smiled at him and then drank more of her tea. "Both of my husbands know me so well."

"We like to think so, Ku'uipo. And last time I checked Celes knows you almost better." he pointed out to her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "We are going to get married soon too." She finished her tea and ate a few more lemons before she started to doze off in Harry's arms. She tried fighting her sleep but it won out and she was out.

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her forehead moving her onto the pillow and watching her a few minutes. He got up and picked up the tray he went back down to the kitchen and smiled at Lee. "The lemon's were a hit." he said.

Lee smiled. "I knew they would. Ready to go?"

Harry set down the tray and stretched a little and nodded. "Lets go." he said.

Lee nodded and walked out into the warm air and took in the air and the scent of everything around him. he could smell the scent of flowers, the ocean, and the wild of the islands. It was odd but he noticed he used more of his five senses to feel things around them. Like he need to see, hear, touch, and smell the things around him. He didn't necessarily need to taste but he also used his magic to feel around the area too. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

Harry's whole body went into defense mode, it tensed and he looked at Lee. "You feel your senses waking up? Thats the warrior." Harry said to him scanning the area and reaching out with his magic as well.

Lee nodded, "Been waking up since our fight. I can't seem to turn it off… I don't know how nor do i think I want to." he frowned as he looked around.

Harry reached out and stopped Lee. "You need to meditate. Its how you 'turn it off' or at least lessen it so you can function, sleep… When we first got here, I was still angry and it was bad. You may not be angry but if you did and you didn't have some degree of control someone could get hurt."

he frowned and then nodded. "I will have to start doing that tomorrow… maybe before we leave into town." They started to walk towards the east of the property. "What about your sexual drive. I know its intense but has it lessen a bit?"

Harry gave a little laugh. "Not really, I… controlled it when Ro and Celes had the fight and the after stuff… but I've taken to having Roman pull over on the side of the road so I can have her. I dont think it stops, or lessens. If anything it seems to have gotten worse since Celes unlocked Hi'iaka."

Lee chuckled. "Car sex. I like the sound of that. Maybe at night." he told her. "I'll have to work myself up to daylight."

Harry chuckled. "I think either way it will be thrilling." Harry frowned. "You should take Celes with you when you meditate, she hasn't in a few days." and took in the area they were walking in.

"He has meditated yesterday… wait now we only soaked into the lagoon. I notice once she soaks in the lagoon she is fine." Lee looked around. "As for me, I don't mind but my hormones are in overdrive so I think I will do mine alone so that I may concentrate. Once I have a little more control then I'll bring her in." he smiled. "I know she means business when she has to be serious but I can't keep my hands off her or Ro at this moment… unless they are in danger then I know I can flip that switch."

Harry nodded. "I know how you feel, about not keeping your hands off either of them. Today while we were out I had to be touching Celes at all times and when Roman's around its the same. The meditation will help that too, but from what Celes has told me you already know that." he said.

"Yeah but its been awhile." he shrugged as he looked around again. "It will probably take me a week then I'll invite Celes or Ro in my meditation space. Hey speaking of space. Celes came up with a pretty good idea earlier. If Ro decides to want to stay here we were thinking we can buy the property and house and then taer down the house and build one to fit us and our needs. What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "I think that may please all partys. Celes was really excited about buying the house and property, I think it sort of blew the wind of her sails when Roman wasn't happy. So I think that could work." he said and stopped, tensing he turned slowly towards the beach and looked out over the surf.

Lee did the same and looked at the same direction. " _What do you feel_?" he asked in their private link and going higher in his alert. He felt something but wasn't sure.

Harry pushed out his power and opened the connection to Lee so he could feel it. " _Its him."_ he snarled and his eyes landed on a person standing on the beach. " _We need to extend the protection around the house and property tomorrow."_

Lee nodded as his eyes fell on Kama. He took in the his presence and life force so that he could recognize him more easily. He had never met him nor felt him before but yet if felt familiar. " _He has been here for the past few nights."_ Lee told him. " _He was the one that I have been feeling. I didn't know it was him I was feeling. Do you think he knows Ro is here… or close to here?"_

Harry gave a nod. " _I think he has an idea. He knows we are here. I've felt him the past couple of nights and resisted the urge to go down there. We can't go alone against him, Roman will likely kill us if we try."_ he said quite seriously.

Lee nodded and slowly crouched down and took in every detail he could through the dark. His magic was like Ros. It was easy to mix it but at the same time it had a masculine power to it. If Ro wasn't pregnant he would have easily mixed the magic. His scent was also of the islands but it had more of the ocean scent, just like how Celes scent hand taken on. But Celes' scent wasn't as strong. The bastard was a camouflage of the of the islands, ocean, and breeze. He fought hard against the growl that wanted to rip out of his throat. He didn't need to know they were there.

" _Easy mate."_ Harry said on guard, he felt Lee's emotions go a little haywire. Then the presences was gone and so was Kama. Harry stayed tensed for a few more minutes then relaxed. "Tomorrow, we get Ro to extend the shield to include the whole property." he said with a low growl.

Lee nodded. "Agreed." he told him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself more. Yeah he really did need to meditate. Especially if he ran across that bastard again. He sighed as he looked back to the area. "Lets finish then get back to the house. I would feel better once I'm in closer distance of the girls."

Harry nodded, he continued on with a sigh. He had to keep reminding himself that Lee was still new to the warrior thing, even before he had unlocked Lohiau, he had been helping Roman and protecting her against this guy for some time. They finished and went back into the house and Harry went and got a glass of water and drank it down quickly. "You have a better idea of this guy now, but don't go in half cocked he will end you if you let him." Harry said sternly.

Lee raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded but didn't say anything. He was already telling himself off. He didn't need Harry to tell him he needed more control. He did, however, take another deep breath. "I know. I will start working on it." he turned to walk away but paused and turned back to harry. "Thank you." he told him. "Not for only making me aware but for also protecting her. You will never know how much I really am greatful to it." he told him.

Harry nodded. "I have an idea, same to you." he said and followed him out of the kitchen.

Lee sighed and followed him out. "Oh, and thank you for our date." he teased. "You'll be my only man."

Harry mock swooned. "Be still my beating heart, Lee you slay me." he said as he made it to the top of the stairs and turned towards the room he shared with Roman.

Lee chuckled as he walked to the room he was currently sharing with Celes. He pulled of his shirt and kicked off his pants. He crawled into the bed with Celes and took another deep breath. This time he took in Celes' scent. Ocean water and breeze, flowers, and like Ro had said many of times before, honey. But she also had another scent to her. One that was earthy, but an earthy scent he had never smelled before. it was unique to only here. Roman was the same until he arrived to Hawaii. She was of the islands as the islands was apart of her. He sighed as he pulled Celes into his side. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Celes woke before Lee like usual, intertwined with him. She didn't know at what time that had happened but it was nice. She wouldn't be able to leave the bed without waking him up. She leaned into him and kissed his eyes, nose, and then mouth with a moan. It didn't take much to arouse her right now. It had started happening without warning. She pressed closer and pressed her lips harder on his then pulled away. She gave a little smile. Every time she was turned on since Hi'iaka released she got a major confidence boost. She decided to sing to him knowing he had missed it both times they had woken up the day before. She cleared her throat testing it and then sang. "Baby I've been drifting away, dreaming all day. Of holding you, touching you" at that line she ran a hand down his chest. "The only thing I wanna do, is be with you, as close to you. As I can be. Let's make love, all night long, until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just let go I want to feel you in my soul, until the sun comes up, let's make love." She gave a little smile as his eyes opened.

Lee gave a moaned and smiled at her. He ran his fingers down her spine. "Your voice sounds better. I'm glad. " he told her and kissed her. He rolled her over onto her back and rubbed his tongue against hers. He moaned as he settled between her legs and slid into her. He moaned again and kissed her chin down to her throat. "How are you feeling, Inimorar Mea?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes and continued to thrust slowly.

Celes moaned and arched her back a little and looked back at him. "Horny and happy, and you?" she asked matching his slow thrusts.

He moaned and chuckled. "My honey and pregnant Inimorar Mea." He kissed her again. "How about your backside?" He asked as he thrust faster.

Celes moaned and sped up with him, she gave a little smile. "My backside? My backside is fantastic." she moaned and closed her eyes wrapping her legs around his waist.

He barked a laughed and moaned against her neck. He loved the way she felt wrapped around him. Her legs, arms, and core, everything. He kissed her again the picked her up and sat back on his heels. He held her tightly as he lifted her up and down on him. "God, I love you." He growled against her neck.

Celes' heart rate picked up and she moaned as she rode him. "I love you too." she said dropping her forehead to his shoulder and moaning again. She loved how he felt inside of her, around her. She loved being wrapped in his arms. Her body was alive with desire and she ran her hands up and down his back as she allowed him to take the lead.

Lee moaned moaned as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He licked up her neck to her jawline and nipped at her jawline. He then kissed down her neck to her shoulder. He lulled his head back as he enjoyed the feel of her against him and moaned again.

Celes watched him enjoying himself and a spark of pure desire shot through her causing her to gasp. She pulled on him tighter and kissed him up the side of his neck then ran her tongue down the vein there and moaned. She pulled back and looked at him and then kissed him, she plunged her tongue into his mouth wanting to taste him and moaning when she did. She loved how he tasted, she could never describe it, but it was different than Harry and Roman. She shivered and moaned again.

He moaned again and thrust harder and deeper into her. He felt a tingle of his orgasm on his spine. "Celes…" he moaned. He slid a hand between them and pressed a finger to her flit the friction of her bouncing up and down on him was enough to have her clit rub against his finger.

Celes moaned, the minute he had touched her she felt her orgasm creeping into her body. She looked at him and gave a little squeal and a moan again. She bit her lip and then threw her head back and waited for the release to overtake her.

Lee moaned again kissed her neck. He gripped her hips and started to shake with the need to release. "Damn it, Celes." He gritted out. He bit her neck and growled against it and then sucked on it.

Celes started giving little shrieks as her body built up to her orgasm more so, she could hear the sounds they were making and she shrieked out a moan. "Lee… Dear God!" she shrieked and leaned forward on him bracing herself on his shoulders to move a little faster. "I… am… going… insane!" she panted at him.

He growled against her neck again. He panted against her. Then he moved his finger against her clit. "Come…" he growled and pounded more into her.

Celes let out a scream as she came, she tightened her legs around him as her core tightened around him and shook with her orgasm. She dropped her head on his shoulder again and gritted out a shriek her hands tightening on his shoulders and digging in a little. She shook violently as the orgasm continued to wash over her.

Lee grunted out his own orgasm. He held her tighter. He shook as he held her tightly. He slowly laid them down and rolled over onto their sides. He rubbed her back until she was finished. He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Crazy… horny… pregnant… woman."

Celes gave a little laugh. "You like it." she said to him, and where she usually blushed and looked away, she looked into his eyes. "You like it, a lot." she said and scrunched her nose a little with a smirk.

He laughed sighed as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, you need to bath, so we can start breakfast. We have a full day today."

Celes nodded and kissed him then pulled away to sit up, she stretched her limbs testing them out, they ached but it was the good kind. She looked back at him. "You going to punish me if I decide to shower again?" she asked coyly getting off the bed.

He chuckled, "I know exactly know who I will punish you and I _know_ you won't like it." He told her darkly. He slipped out the bed. and stretched. He walked to the window and looked out of it and crossed his arms. Yeah he really needed to meditate. "Take a bath, Celes." he told her. "Not a shower."

Celes sensed his change and walked over resting a hand on his arm and looking out the window. "Are you okay, Razboinic Meu?" she asked him softly looking back at him.

He smiled down at her, "I am fine." he kissed her forehead. "Bath," he told her and smirked. "I'll send Ro in to take a bath with you. I think she would like that."

Celes shivered and smiled up at him. "Now you're speaking my language." she kissed him. "Sexy, Chocolate Bear." she whispered and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey! What design do you think we should do out room and the kitchen. I mean if we are going to rebuild and stuff like that don't you we should start thinking about that?"

Celes turned on the water in the tub and turned to him. "Actually… I had a few thoughts." she said and smiled sitting down on the edge of the tub and playing with the water pouring from the spigot. "Koa wood floors, its so beautiful, and the kitchen could be done in that wood too maybe." she shrugged. "I'd think that we could all work on that idea, you and I and Ro anyway we are the three that use that room the most. Our room… I want some kind of water in it. I don't know how, but I do." she smiled fondly at him.

"I meant a room for just me and you like we have in Godrics Hollow. I already have an idea for the room Ro and I will share." He frowned as he crossed his arms. "Do you mind if I design the outside kitchen on my own?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Do what makes you happy, I'll be happy. I think you should design the outdoor kitchen. It'll be your domain. As for our room, I don't know. I have some ideas for Harry and I but nothing solid." she shrugged and got into the tub and sat down with a sigh shutting her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Well you keep thinking about that. I'll send Ro in and start on breakfast." He blew her a kiss then pulled on some pajama pants.

Celes gave a little smile and started to wash her body and hum. She was pretty happy, she knew it could only get better once Roman was there. She sighed and smiled and dropped her head back on the edge of the tub waiting for her thinking about what she would do if they rebuilt. Bigger living space, more rooms, dance studio, a room for Roman and Aunt B to paint in… she sighed and closed her eyes mind turning the ideas over.

Roman hummed as she walked into the room. She pulled out white sundress with big purple hawaiian flowers. She walked into the bathroom and looked down at Celes. "Lee said you needed some company." She said as she pulled of her wet shirt. It was Harry's but she claimed it. She walked to the tub and bit her lower lip. "Where do you want me? Front or back?"

Celes opened her eyes and smiled. "Face me?" she asked her.

She nodded and stepped into the tub. She sat facing Celes and smiled. She reached for a washcloth and soaped it up. "Excited for today? Lots to do." she gave a little squeal of excitement.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I am, Aunt B is going to love it." she said and watched Roman washing herself. The simple act made her tingle with need.

Roman hummed one of many hawaiian songs as she washed her neck. She smiled at Celes then trailed her hands down to her breast the over her baby belly. She gave a little moan when she reached her core. All the while watching Celes.

Celes gave her own little moan and sat forward and kissed Roman, she dipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted fruit there and sighed. "You taste really good." she said against her lips.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. "That is what I am told." She moaned again as she reached out and touched her core. She did her fingers into her core and played a little with clit. She smiled as she pulled her hands away from core.

Celes gave a little frustrated moan and kissed Roman again, she took the washcloth from her and set it on the side of the tub. She pulled away, "I should be taking a shower right now." she growled and sat back in the tub again and dipped under getting her hair wet and coming back up with a smile. "Then maybe I'd have better control of the situation."

Roman laughed and shook her head. "What is up with you and Lee with a need to control? Just enjoy what you are feeling. No one has to be in control it can be equal." she leaned over and kissed her. "Just do what you feel like doing?" she whispered against her lips.

Celes shivered and smiled at her. She trailed her hand down over Roman's belly and felt the baby kick and smiled when Albus did too then she trailed her hand further down and played with Roman's clit and kissed her. She brought her other hand up to tease Roman's nipple and moaned. She cupped her breast and kissed Roman down her neck.

Roman moaned and lulled her head back. "Yes… do what you want." she touched Celes' breast and trailed her other hand down to her core and slipped two fingers inside. She shivered and scooted closer to her.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and slipped her own fingers into Roman's core. She looked at her. "I miss you, I know we are right here in the same house but I really miss you." she said eyes stinging with tears. She rolled her hips again still looking at her.

Roman moaned and rolled her own hips. "I know, so have I." she told her. "I hate when we fight. It hurts… it really hurts, Celes." she told her as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

Celes nodded and gave a little moan. "Shh, I know baby, I'm sorry." she said to her and kissed her. "I dont want you to hurt anymore, I want to only live to make you happy." she said and kissed her down her neck. "I want it to be like it used to be, give and take." she moaned and pressed closer rolling her hips more.

She nodded as she skooted closer to her and moaned. She kissed her and rubbed her nose against hers. She brushed her lips against hers and gave a gasping moaned. she rolled her hips and wiggled and squealed a little and moaned.

Celes gave a watery laughed and continued to work Roman and gave her own little moans as Roman worked her. She kissed Roman again and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you more than anything on this planet." she gasped and gave a little squeal and spread her legs a little wider and pressed her breasts against Roman's with a moan.

She nodded and kissed her again. She couldn't get enough of her taste. She moaned against her lips and and moved her fingers faster in her. She pressed her thumb into her clit and rubbed against her.

Celes moaned and started to move her own fingers faster in and out of Roman wanting her to have the same pleasure she was experiencing. She placed her own thumb on Roman's clit and began rubbing it. She kissed her again and sucked on her tongue, she loved that Roman tasted of fruit, she smelled of it too. Roman smelled so good it was intoxicating.

Roman moaned more against her mouth and rolled her hips. She shook a little. "Cel… I'm going…" she moaned again and rocked her hips more onto Celes' fingers. She loved the way she felt inside her.

Celes nodded. "Me too, me too." she moaned and rolled her hips faster against Roman's fingers. She wanted it to be together, and connected with Roman and pressed her forehead against Roman's. She looked into her eyes and felt her emotions and Roman's wash over them and knew it was going to happen.

Roman cried out with her climax with Celes. She felt her body shivered and shake a little. She kissed Celes and then pulled her so that they were pressed together. She pressed her core to hers and moaned against her lips. She sucked on her bottom lip and kissed down to her chin.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back and rolled her hips against Roman, she was still coming but she wanted more, and hoped Roman did too. She looked up at her and bit her lip. "We need to get out of the tub and onto the floor." she shivered. "I want you in our way, please." she said.

She chuckled and shook her head. She slid a leg under her and other on top of her. "Can't we just try?" she moaned as she pressed against her. "Just to see if it works?"

Celes smiled at her. "Okay." she moaned and bit her lip. She moved her hips a little and moaned as pleasure shot through her.

Roman giggled and moaned. She gave a little squeal and pressed harder against her. She leaned her head back and moaned again as she leaned back on her hands and rocked her hips.

Celes moaned and rocked her own hips against Romans and grabbed Roman's. This was her favorite way to have Roman, but in the water… she shivered and moaned again and looked at her. She brought a hand up and ran it down between her breasts. She was so beautiful and alive.

Roman shivered as she lifted her head and looked at her with heated eyes. She rocked more against her. She moaned and bit her lower lip. She watched Celes and knew she had to paint her. She had to show Celes how uniquely beautiful she was. A mermaid with magic. She moaned again and rocked more against her. She lulled her head back again. She couldn't help it. She just wanted Celes to take her anyways she wanted. Just as long they were touching and felt good.

Celes moaned and trailed a hand to one of her breasts and tweaked the nipple. Roman was hers, always. She wanted her all the time, every second of the day. She watched her as they made love and her heart filled with such love. She wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy. Celes gave a little squeal as she pressed a little harder against Roman.

Roman moaned louder as she started to breath heavily. Her body tingled with power. She felt Celes' power seep out of her and mixed with hers. She rocked harder and faster against her as excitement shot into her stomach. As She looked up at Celes she saw her eyes were alight a brilliant green. They glitter with lust, love, and power. She moaned again and sent her magic out to her. She ran her magic hands down her breast and tweaked her nipples. She big her lower lips again and her moans grew higher in pitch.

Celes gave a moan that sounded more like a little scream and arched her back into Roman's magic hands. Oh how she wished she could touch Roman like that. She moved her hips faster still and pushed out her magic to mix more with Roman's and felt her body tingle with the desire and power that was pulsing there. Something was happening to her, something was changing. She looked at Roman and gave a small growl and continued to move against her.

Roman shivered with Celes growl. She loved the sound that came out of her. She started to scream her moans out and the room filled with heat. That comfortable heat she loved. She looked down at the water in the tub and watched at it bubbled and light started to shine from it. She was so caught up in her desire she couldn't even think to try to figure it out.

Celes started to give little screams as she felt the water bubble and heat around them. She was so comfortable and so alive, she wanted it to be like this forever. She reached out and touched her again and felt like electricity shot through her into Roman and gasped but kept going. She trailed her hand up Roman's neck and over her lips and then back down to her breasts. She gave another little scream and felt a little water spray up over them as she felt her orgasm wash into her body, but not take her yet.

Roman shook as she felt her orgasm demand to be release. She gave a little whimper and then looked at Celes. "Please…" she asked as she continued to rock against her core. She so wanted hold onto something. She felt if she didn't hold onto something she was going to… fly out of control or something.

Celes grabbed Roman's hands and made her look at her. "With me, Ro… stay right here with me baby. Together." she said to her and rocked against Roman as she felt her orgasm shoot through her like fire and water and gave a scream just as Roman did. She shook hard and felt the water around them bubbling more with the release.

Roman screamed a second time and felt the heat of the room rise then sweep away like it was never there. It left a little draft of a cold in its wake. Roman shook and tried to stay sitting up. She just wanted to lay back but knew she would only fall into the water. She gave a little chuckle and moaned.

Celes pulled on Roman and brought her down so that she laid half on top of her and played with her hair. Their bellies sat next to each other and Roman's head lay on Celes' chest. "I love you, you know that?" Celes asked her kissing the top of her head as her heart rate slowed.

Roman sighed. "I love you too." she told her. She closed her eyes and caressed the side of Celes' breast.

Celes gave a little moan and laughed. "You keep touching me we will never leave this bathtub." she said.

She giggled and sat up. "We have to get out the tub. We are going to explore the island and everything. Oh, and the pineapple plantation." she moaned. "Come on," She told her as she slowly stood up not wanting to slip and fall. "We have to dry off and change."

Celes stood and watched her get out of the bathtub, she moaned at the way Roman moved and leaned to unstopper the tub. When she came back up she lost her balance and fell back into the water with a loud splash but she never hit the bottom of the tub, the water had cushioned her fall completely. She placed a hand on her heart and her belly and took a deep breath. "Stupid equilibrium." she grumbled slowly getting back up.

Roman watched her and smiled. "The water reached up to catch you. That is awesome!" she told her as she held her hands and helped her out the tub. "Maybe we need to put carpet in here."

"Maybe." Celes whispered and picked up a towel and started to dry off. She looked at Roman for a minute. "What if we tore down this house and built a new one?" she blurted.

Roman's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked a little confused. "What house?"

"This house, nevermind. Lee can probably explain it better." Celes said losing her nerve and walking out of the bathroom and going over to her bag and pulling out a white and blue sundress.

"Don't do that." Ro told her as she stopped her movement. "Talk to me. I want _you_ to explain it. What are you talking about?"

Celes sighed and turned to her gripping the dress. "Last night, after dinner, we were down at the lagoon and… I feel really bad, Ro. I didn't even think about you, I just did it. I liked that everything… was I don't know, _here_. But Lee pointed out that there is a lot of bad in this house… and thats probably why you didn't like that I was going through the process of buying it. He said the garden was nice though and I made a sarcastic quip about maybe tearing this one down and building another closer to the garden…" she said with a sheepish smile.

Roman chuckled. "I see now." she bit her lower lip and thought about it. There was a lot of bad here. She felt it no matter where she went. It was a small place and she wasn't even sure how all the kids and family was going to fit. She nodded. "I… I don't like this house because of the bad. I mean we are still separated… as couples goes. You are still staying with Lee and I'm still with Harry. I know you guys need to take it slow in all. And don't get me wrong I love Harry and he has been very good to me, but… I miss my own space with Lee. The house is small and… I do feel out of place a little. You have your lagoon and I'm really happy that you do. Its really nice that you have that." she bit her lower lip. "I think we should rebuild. So we can expand and create our own… space and peace."

Celes nodded and kissed her. "That settles tonight then." she smiled and pulled on the dress and started to run a comb through her shoulder length hair and looked at her. "We can actually you know, build from the ground up. Harry built Godrics Hollow before we moved there you know? Not that we haven't made it ours but you know, out here the four of us will be able to work out what we want and need and make it happen together." she smiled. at her.

Roman smiled and nodded at her. She pulled on her dress and bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. She placed a white flower in her hair and left it loose and wild. She felt a little wild and knew it was going to grow even more throughout the day, especially with Harry around. She shook her head at herself. Roman pulled out another white flower and clipped it to Celes' hair. "Ready for breakfast?"

Celes nodded and smiled. She grabbed her blue cardigan and pulled it on but it slipped down off her shoulder and she just left it. "You look so beautiful, Ro." she said and grabbed her hand and the two of them started for the kitchen.

Roman kissed her shoulder and sat down at the table. Harry smiled at them and served them their plates. Roman looked surprised at him. She didn't find Lee anywhere in the kitchen. "Did you… uh, did you cook this?" she asked warily.

Harry laughed. "And if I did?" he asked.

"Can I have fruit?" She teased with a smile.

Harry shook his head. "Lee made it before he went out." he said kissing her cheek.

Celes went over and got out two glasses and filled them with juice and brought them over to the table and set them down, one for Ro and one for herself. She looked at Harry. "Where is Lee?"

"Yeah, where is Lee? I didn't get much time with him before he shooed me out the kitchen." Roman said as she ate her rice and eggs.

"Er, he's meditating." Harry said and turned away to make himself a plate.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked not surprised so much.

"Good, I hope he gets some of that controlling under control." Roman giggled.

Celes gave a little moan. "I hope it doesn't all go away." she shivered.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Hey, Ro, we should extend the shield out over the property. With the kids and family coming next week we should take all the precautions we can." he said sitting down between the girls and starting to eat.

Roman smiled. "I will need help from you and Lee for that." she told them as she crossed her leg over his and pressed into his side. She smiled at Celes to do the same.

Celes giggled and mimicked Roman's action.

Harry stopped eating and gave a little moan. "I'm sure we can arrange that." he said slowly closing his eyes with a shiver.

Roman placed on hand on his chest and caressed the periced nipped closer to her. "I'm sure you guys can." she whispered as she blew gently into his ear and down his neck.

Celes gave another little giggle and reached up and licked down his neck and then kissed the bottom of it.

Harry moaned. "What are you two doing?" he asked reaching out to rub both their legs at once.

"We are enjoying touching our husband." Roman told him as she nipped at his earlobe. She slid her hand down to his abs and caressed him. Then she went lower and played with the top of his shorts. "You know." She said in a husky voice. "We only had one group sex with you. I know I would like more with you and Celes. Maybe we can tie you to the bed and blindfold you. Then you can tell us who is riding you."

Celes looked up and shivered and moaned a little and pulled on Harry's chin and kissed him. "I would like that." she said to him and Roman.

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "I dont know if thats a good if I get it wrong?" he asked and kissed Celes again and then kissed Roman.

Roman slipped her hand down his shorts and massaged his shaft. "Then we will have to make it an all day thing until you remember who feels like who." she told him and kissed him as she removed her hand so that Celes got a turn.

Celes slipped her hand down Harry's shorts and stroked his shaft a few times with a little grin. "Maybe all night too." she added with a wink and then pulled her hand out of his shorts and kissed his neck.

He looked down at both of them and moaned and closed his eyes. "You women are the devil."

Roman kissed his neck and sucked on it a little. "Yeah, well you made us into this. You and Lee became barbarians now we have to become devils just to keep up." she moaned against his neck, sending the vibrations into him.

Celes giggled, and kissed his neck again and then reached over and touched Roman's breast with a wink to Harry then pulled away and kissed Harry again and then nipped at his ear.

Harry shivered and moaned. "I… I'm so not sure doing this in the kitchen is the best idea…" he said trying to be the voice of reason.

Roman moaned again. "If you want me and Celes can duck under the table put on a cloaking charm and have fun with you." she told him as she massaged his shaft again. "Would you like that?"

Harry moaned and nodded. "That… could work." he said to Roman.

She giggled as she waved her hand and then slipped under the table pulling Celes down with her. She kissed her under the table then reached up and unbuttoned Harry's shorts. She gave a moaned teased his shaft with her tongue.

Celes rubbed her legs together and watched Roman and then went over and touched her lightly and then leaned down and licked Harry's shaft herself with a moan.

Harry gave a little jump as he felt both their mouths on him and suppressed the urge to moan. What had he gotten himself into?

Ro felt him jump and smiled. She tilted her head so that it was nearly laying on his lap and made Celes do the same. She pressed her mouth to one side of his shaft as Celes did. She giggled as they acted like one and raised up and down on him all the while licking him. It was like kissing Celes but sharing an ice cream or something. She moaned as she rubbed her legs together.

Celes gave a moan as she watched Roman and wanted desperately to be touched. She kept going on Harry and reached out and touched Roman's breast. She moaned again as her core started to throb with desire.

Harry let out a little moan and looked around the empty kitchen and pumped his hips a little. He reached out his senses so he could tell when someone was coming close to the kitchen and moaned again.

Roman moaned as she reached out and touch Celes. Her own core throbbed and demanded attention. She trailed a hand down to Celes' core and sinked two of her fingers into her and moaned.

Celes spread her legs and then reached out and touched Roman's core lightly and then sank her fingers into her as well. She kept going on Harry and worked Roman at the same time. It was so hot she would probably come before too long.

Harry moaned again and quickened his thrusting hips and felt both the girls moan. He wanted to see them, to touch them. He was powerless to do anything. He fell back in his chair a bit and his head snapped to the back door when it opened.

Lee walked in and nodded to him. "Hey." He greeted and went into the kitchen to fix his plate. "Where are the girls?" he asked as he sat at the table across from him.

Celes saw Lee's legs and nudged Roman. She pulled her fingers out of her and pushed her towards him with a little wink and then leaned up and swallowed Harry.

Roman smiled at her and waved her hand to make quick work of Lee's pants and then swallowed Lee into her mouth. She moaned against him as she sucked up on him.

"Jesus… fucking… Christ…" Lee growled. He closed his eyes then snapped them up at Harry. "You couldn't warn.." he moaned as he felt the vibrations of a giggle. "Me…" me moaned.

Harry smiled. "The… girls… are … under the table." he panted as he felt insane suction.

Celes giggled against Harry and ran her foot over Roman's calf needing contact with her still. She swirled her tongue around Harry's head giving herself away, they would have to switch soon to keep in interesting.

Roman moaned against Lee and savored his tasted. She loved his taste. She pumped up and down on him and ran her teeth up his shaft. She knew she was giving herself away but she loved teasing them like this.

Lee shivered at the feel of teeth and knew right away who was on him. He moaned and wanted so much to burry his hand into Roman's hair and pump more into her mouth. He leaned back against his chair and allowed his head to fall back. "I… know… that… now." He growled at Harry and moaned again.

Harry moaned and growled. "I… was… distracted." he defended and then let out an indignant noise when Celes stopped. He watched Lee do the same thing.

Under the table Celes was crawling over to Roman and kissing her hard. She was so turned on and wanted to touch her but she knew they needed to finish their game first.

Roman moaned against her lips and then went to Harry and swallowed him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him and moaned against him. She gave a little gasp and waved her hand and placed a silencing charm under the table. She didn't want to be quiet for this but this was payback on Harry and Lee. He moaned again and sucked him harder.

"Good morning." Aunt B greeted as she walked in.

Harry shot up a little and looked at her and nodded and wanted very much to push away whoever was on him. He gave a nervous laugh.

Celes giggled as she felt Lee sqUirm and ran her tongue ring up the side of his shaft and then swirled her tongue around the tip and took him back into her mouth all the way into her throat where she made a moan to vibrate through him.

"M-Morning." Lee greathed and cleared his throat. He balled his hand into a fist and leaned his head down onto the table with a little knock. He continued to bang his head a little more. " _Damn it Ro, you knew she was coming. Didn't you?"_ He growled through the group link.

" _Payback is sweet."_ Roman teased as she continued to suck more onto Harry. She had hooked her arms behind his knees so he wouldn't move or try to push her away. " _Harry started it yesterday. Blame him._ "

Celes gave a giggle and locked her own arms behind Lee's knees. " _I told you, I told you there would be payback."_ she teased, she took him all the way into her mouth and the back of her throat and sucked all the way back up and did it again.

Harry gripped the sides of the chair and looked at Lee. " _This is not my fault."_ he exclaimed.

"Are you okay, _nepot?_ " Aunt B asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah. I just got done meditating so I'm just a little tired." he told her with a soft smile. " _Damn you both. Damn you both."_

Roman giggled against Harry and swallowed him and suck over and over. " _Harry did start it. When I tried to get away from you I sat next to Harry and he started to play with me under the table. Don't you remember? Aunt B was there too._ She scraped her teeth up Harry's shaft and moaned again.

Celes went shallow on Lee's shaft and unhooked one of her arms and added her hand below his mouth and used her mouth and hand to pump him. " _See, Roman remembers everything."_ she teased and used the arm that was locked around Lee's knee to give him a little rub on the thigh and then replaced it around his knee.

Harry gave a little jump then looked at Aunt B embarrased. " _Well fuck."_ he said.

Aunt B still watched Lee and nodded. "Meditating is a good idea, _nepot._ I'm glad you've decided to do that. I received an owl this morning. Dimitri can come out in two weeks to start your training." she beamed and looked around. "Where are Roman and Celes?" she asked.

Harry almost snorted but covered it with a laugh.

"They are… uh… I'm not sure. Harry?" he glared at him. " _Ro is right you did start this."_

Roman giggled as she used her hand to pump him him faster. She wanted him close to the edge as possible. She wanted them both close so that it was hard for them to speak.

Celes read Roman's actions and started to work Lee a little faster pulling her mouth off of him and looking at Roman. She bit her lip and gave a pained little moan spreading her legs a little.

Harry smiled. "They're… er… out for a walk." he said. " _Yeah, yeah. I know. But there isn't anything we can do about it now but enjoy it."_

Lee groaned as he rubbed his face. " _I know…_ " He looked over to his aunt. "Uh, are you hungry?" he asked hoping that would be his ticket out of this situation.

Roman growled as she quickly switched with Celes. She needed to be closer to Aunt B for her magic to work. She sucked on Lee and sent her magic to Aunt B so that she would feel more like the family and less like a guest. She moaned harder against Lee and was satisfied when he gave a little jump.

Aunt B smiled down at Lee. "I'll make myself something, thank you dear." she said and walked over to the fridge and started to cook like she owned the place.

Celes worked Harry with her mouth swallowing him whole and the sucking back up the shaft and swirling around the end. She did this fast and gave a moan rubbing her legs together. She was very turned on, and in her mind, this plan was just making her more horny. " _I dont know if I can hold out much longer."_ she moaned.

Harry jumped as he felt Celes again and suppressed a moan and looked at Lee and then over to Lee's aunt. " _Well that backfired."_ he said to Lee in the group connection.

" _That is because Roman cheated!"_ he growled. He wanted to lull his head back and moaned. God he had missed Roman and the way she did this. Celes was good but there was just something about the woman you married first that just turned him on more.

" _I got you Cel._ " Roman said as she sent her magic out and touched her. She slipped her fingers into her and pumped into her. Roman moaned against Lee's shaft and used her teeth again. She loved with both Lee and Harry jumped. " _And I didn't cheat. You were trying to get out of this._ "

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. " _How do you do that? I want to do that for you."_ she said to Roman privately. She worked Harry and knew he was getting close because he was starting to thrust suttle into her mouth.

Harry gave a pained expression as he got closer to orgasm. " _Jesus."_ he said through the connection all other thoughts leaving him. Celes was working magic, and he had nearly forgotten she could.

Aunt B hummed something as she cooked and looked over at the boys. "You two look like you're going to jump out of your seats relax." she cooed and continued making her potato cake.

" _I can't explain it. The last time I explained it to Harry and he tried all his energy left him for hours."_ Roman told Celes privately. She sat higher on her knees as she sucked Lee harder.

Lee jumped a little more. It was in that moment he wished he had hair so he could pull on it. He wrapped his legs around Roman and pulled her closer to him so he could pump his hips into her mouth. " _You are mine after this, Roman Phoenix McTaggert-Jordan!"_ He growled and was satisfied when he felt her shiver against him.

Celes looked at Roman and gave her a sympathetic look as she felt Harry pumping harder and faster into her mouth. She started moan as she felt him reaching the edge. She was so tempted to stop, and then suddenly she did and heard a little indignant noise from above and smiled a little. She bit her lip and winked at Roman. She kissed Harry's inner thigh did up his shorts and crawled from under the table peeked up over it to be sure Aunt B had her back turned then stood up quickly and skipped out of the kitchen with a little laugh.

Harry sat there so stunned that he actually didn't move, what had just happened? Celes was suppose to be practicing teasing but not on him. He looked at Lee and tried to clear his mind and regain control of his legs.

Lee shook his head as he watched Celes walk out. " _She has been watching Roman too much."_ He told Harry and nodded his head to make him go after her. " _You aren't going anywhere butterfly."_ he growled to Roman when he felt her try to get away. He wrapped his legs tighter around her.

Roman gave a squeal and a giggle. She placed a hand on his thigh. " _Gentle, husband."_ She told him. " _If I wasn't pregnant I would tell you to squeeze harder."_ She told him and continued to suck on him. He loosened his legs but kept her closer.

Harry finally got up and shrugged. "I'm going to go find… the girls." he said and winked at Lee leaving the room.

Celes sat in the shower, cold water blasting down her back. She shivered a little and closed her eyes. Too much, it had been too much.

"S-so, Aunt B… You ready for today?" Lee asked still trying to keep up the flow of conversation and act like nothing was going on.

"I am, It will be nice to get out of the this house for a day." she said to him and fried her potato cakes.

Roman smiled against him and moaned. She could feel his climax was close he was trying hard not to pump his hips or to squeeze her but but by doing so his body was starting to shake a little. " _Tell her she don't have to stay cooped up in the house."_

" _Its kind of hard to have a conversation right now."_ Lee growled at her. He cleared his throat anyways. "Y-you know. Y-you don't have to… stay cooped up..." he gave a quiet moan. "...in the house."

"I know that, I've walked the beach a few times. But sometimes it feels wrong down there so I've stayed close to the house." Aunt B said with a smile.

" _Shit, Ro… I'm going to…"_ Lee nodded.

" _Do it, Lee. End your torture."_ Roman told him.

Lee nodded again, not to Aunt B but to Ro, even though she couldn't see it. He picked up a glass of juice and squeezed it hard as he drank and moaned. He released himself into Roman's mouth and then seemed to collapse into his chair. He was breathing a little heavy when he set the empty and cracked glass down on the table. He felt Roman finish him and then closed up his pants. "Uh… Ro… is going to expand the…" He took a deep breath. "She is going to expand the protection shield." he told her. He felt Roman apperated from under the table and he relaxed more into his seat.

"Yes, that will be good. There is something… evil out there." Aunt B said bringing her food over to the table and started to eat looking at him. "Now you look flushed, dear are you really okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, I just need to take a shower and then get ready for our day." He frowned at his Aunt. "How long have you felt this evil?" he wanted to ask her before Ro came back.

"The night after I arrived… since then." she said looking at him. "Is everything alright?"

Lee looked around to make sure Ro wasn't anywhere near by and looked at his aunt. "Why is our magic so against Ro's magic? I mean you must have heard _some_ kind of stories or urban legends."

Aunt B nodded. "When we learn about this magic, we learn the story of it. A great Dhampir warrior of our magic who was on his way to swearing his allegiance to the royal family left suddenly to go to a woman he claimed was calling to him in her dreams, a woman from Roman's magic. He was gone for many years, he never came back. Later his family found that he had died, and from that day on our magic was altered by our elders to protect against the magic that had taken away our greatest warrior." she said to him.

Lee nodded as he frowned. "In Ro's magic we recently learned of that story… well the other side of the story. It comes to find out that the warrior that went to go find the woman did find her. Except she was dying because of another man. She was to marry the man but he was known to be… he was the demi god of fertility and war. He was to marry the goddess of the volcano, fire,lightning, and wind. She had a temper of her own. When she had found that this demi god was to be her husband she fought against him because of what he stood for. She had earlier thought another warrior was the warrior she was dreaming of but it wasn't true. Long story short, they fought each other, the goddesses baby sister, whom she favored and the other warrior had fought against him. When this warrior you talked about found them he was enraged and killed the demi god. He casted a spell that would bring them back to life so that they would one day find each other." he told her. "Well, we found each other and the demigod found Ro." he frowned at his aunt to judge how she was taking the news.

Aunt B stood slowly and looked up at her nephew and touched his face. "You are the reincarnated Christian Adrian?" she asked him softly.

"Is that his name?" he asked her. "I don't know names but I do now that we all came together and we can't seem to break away from each other. This demi god uses the goddess' sister against her every time they are reincarnated. This guy we found wants Ro and has tried get her. He has even terrorized Celes to get to Ro." He looked around again and then lowered his voice. "The evil you felt is that man. He is still looking for her. We have asked Ro to expand the shield but we told her its for the children and the family. We haven't told her it was because he is lurking around. So please don't say anything to her. This is basically going to be the last time we are going to be together until school starts then we will probably meet each other every other weekend or something. I want her to have a good time until Christmas when we can all be together again."

"I will not say anything. Go shower. I will take this to my room. Come get me when you're ready to go." she said to him and kissed his cheek. She strolled away.

Lee took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Roman walked in from the back door and smiled at him. "Morning, husband." she teased.

Lee looked her up and down and growled. "I am going to punish you for what you did." he told her.

Roman's eyes grew big as she came and moaned. "Not fair." she whined.

"Oh, that is very fair." he told her as he kissed her hard and then sat her down at the table. "Finish eating then we are going to go. I need to shower and get ready."

"Yes sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry found Celes in the shower and gave her a little smile and turned off the water. "Cold shower?" he asked.

She gave him a little smile. "It was a little much for me is all… I'm just frustrated, I have all this new power and I have no idea how to use it." she said.

Harry picked her up and shook his head. "Come on, I'll help you get dressed." he said and set her on the bed wrapping her in a towel and drying her hair with another one.

"I can dress myself." she said to him with a laugh.

"Okay you dress, I'll comb your hair." Harry said and watched her pull on shorts and one of his t-shirts. She came over and handed him the comb and he set to work on her hair.

"Since when do you do this?" she moaned.

"You've missed a lot." he said to her softly.

Celes bit her lip, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Its alright, Cel. We've all had a pretty bumpy road lately." he said and kissed her neck.

Celes nodded and dropped her head to the side and moaned. "I didn't help." she pointed out.

"I know, stop worrying about it." he said and sucked on her neck a little then helped her to stand and ran his hands over her belly. "Baby is growing." he said.

Celes grinned up at him. "Albus is growing. I think I'm going to have to postpone starting teaching for a few weeks. At this rate he'll be born around the start of the year." she said and went over and slipped on her flip flops and she shook her fingers through her hair to get it to curl a little.

"I'm sure… Minerva… will be okay with that." he said and scooped her up with a growl.

Celes hit his chest a little. "Put me down, Harry Potter." she laughed kicking her feet.

"Never." he said and kissed her walking them out into the hallway. He set her down but didn't let go of her and they walked down the stairs together and back into the kitchen to find Roman eating alone. "Everyone ditch you, Ku'uipo?" Harry asked.

Celes went over and kissed her and moaned. "I think your tease worked too well."

Roman smiled up at her and then pouted. "I could have gotten you off, you know."

Celes grinned. "I know, but… I have control issues when its the four of us. I decided to bail before I got too… It was just a bit much." she finished with a sigh.

Ro sighed and shook her head. "You and Lee with your control issues. You know its also trying to rub off on Harry." she said nodded over to him as she ate some more.

Harry chuckled and crossed his arms. "You _liked_ it." he said with a wink.

Celes shook her head and went over and grabbed an apple and bit into it and sighed.

"Besides the point. The point is that you two need to control your control. Its not always about control. Its good to lose control." Roman told Celes. "Just let things happen. Its going to happen one way or another."

Celes shrugged. "For the most part I'm good when its one on one. I can let go, but its all of us man, I'm not sure where to go or what to do. Its like when I used to get overwhelmed, but I'm not overwhelmed you know… I'm frustrated." she laughed and took another bite of her apple.

Roman frowned as she ate some more. "It sounds like we may have to get you off faster than the rest of us." she shrugged. "What you think, Harry?"

Harry smiled at her. "Or more than once." he said and winked at Roman.

Celes scowled a little but conceded. "That may be true too… I don't know I'll figure it out. No worries." she said and ate some more of her apple.

Lee walked down with his aunt. "Hey." he greeted. He walked over to Roman and kissed. "You are mine tonight." He growled into her ear.

Ro giggled. "What ever you want dad…" she laughed as his hand covered her mouth.

"Teasing wench." He shook his head and then went over to Celes. "You are I will give a pass this once." He told her and kissed her. "I know it was Ro's idea."

Celes smiled at him and took a bite of her apple and winked at him. "Okay." she said allowing a smile to play on her lips.

Harry shook his head. "She still played along." he said and went over and smacked her ass.

Celes squealed and pouted. "She _made_ me!" she protested trying to get away from Harry.

Harry laughed and grabbed her and kissed her. "Oh I'm sure she did." he said and kissed her neck pulling her tighter against his front.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. "Aren't we leaving soon?" she asked.

Roman laughed as she walked her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. "I have to expand the shield first." She told her. "So we might as well do that and pile into the car. Lee, Harry, I need your help." she told them.

Harry kissed Celes' neck one more time and went over to Roman.

Celes leaned against the counter and watched.

Roman walked them both outside and looked at the house. "What do you need us to do?" Lee asked her.

"Because I'm pregnant I can't do strong spells. So I need to tap into both of your powers so that the shield will cover the whole property." She told him. "You can touch me, I don't mind." she winked at him.

Lee growled as he stepped closer and cupped her ass. "How is that?"

She squealed and laughed. "You have been hanging around Harry too long." she told him as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Its easier for her when you connect with her too." Harry said remembering the first time they did this. He grabbed her hand and opened the connection.

Lee nodded and did the same. Roman concentrated and tapped into both their powers. The golden shield that was around the house appeared. It grew pulsed with power then started to grow larger. The thick walls spread until it was at the property line. She looked out towards the ocean and made it go a little further out. When she was done she swayed a little. Lee held her until the dizziness stopped. "Okay, juice and then piling into the car." She declared.

Harry laughed. "You should get Celes to recharge you." he laughed and kissed her cheek heading to the house again. When he walked into the kitchen Celes was dancing to a song on the ipod and he laughed and shook his head watching her.

Celes turned and gave him a brilliant smile and then saw Roman and Lee and walked over. "You okay?" she asked.

"Harry says you need to give me a charge." she told her as she smiled. "Do we kiss for that?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes giggled. "We can." she said and leaned forward and kissed her pressing closer she allowed her power to go through Roman and fill her and she moaned deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into Roman's mouth.

Roman moaned again as she wrapped her arms around her. "I like this." she told her.

"So do I, but we have to get going." Lee told them.

Celes looked up at Lee and frowned. "Party pooper." she pouted.

"Hey, he's right though." Harry said coming over and pulling her away from Roman a little.

"Okay, car time. Ready Aunt B?" Roman asked as they all started walking out.

"Yes I am." she said and followed Roman.

Celes blew out a sigh and followed them, she ran her fingers along Lee's chest as she passed him and winked.

Harry shook his head and started out. "What the hell has happened to Celes? She's all… I dont even know." he said as he walked past Lee.

Lee chuckled and took Celes' hand in his. "Behave yourself." he whispered and kissed her. Then he pulled her outside to the car.

Roman sat behind the will and buckled up. She adjusted the seat so that whoever was behind her would have some leg room. "Buckle up peoples."

Harry automatically got in the front seat more out of habit and buckled in and watched as Celes got in and scooted to the middle and Lee and Aunt B sat on either side of her.

Lee buckled up and helped Celes with hers. "Am I too tall for you?" he asked from behind Roman.

Roman smiled as she adjusted her mirror. "No, you're good. We are going to the rental place first so that you aren't too cramped back there anyways." She told him and started the car.

Celes bounced a little. "Are we going to get a van then?" she asked and looked at Lee and then Harry. "Big back seats."

"That was the idea." Harry said slowly and shook his head.

"More space is better." Aunt B chimed in looking out the window watching the island fly past.

Lee blushed a little and shook his head. " _You are so wrong for this."_ he told them.

Roman gave a laughed as she drove. "Yeah, I agree with Aunt B. Then I can sit up higher too." She winked at Harry then at Lee though the mirror.

Harry gave a little laugh that sounded more like a moan. " _No pulling over on the side of the road today."_ he sent through the group connection.

Celes snorted and blushed a little and snuggled a little closer to Lee and looked up at him innocently. " _You can sit next to me in the van, Lee I'll be real good."_ she said and wiggled her eyebrows touching his knee.

Lee quickly caught her hand and kept it on his knee. " _Oh no. No, no. I am not sitting by neither one of you ladies. Don't get me wrong. I love you and love our little adventures but not when my aunt is around. Agreed?"_

Roman gave a chuckle. " _You better tell Harry to take his hand off my thigh then."_

" _Harry."_ he groaned.

Harry chuckled and looked around at Aunt B who was too busy watching the island through the window to notice just moved his hand up Roman's thigh. " _Yeah, not going to happen, mate."_ he said.

Celes pouted up at Lee. " _I'll be good… for now."_ she said to him and took her hand off his knee and placed her feet on the center console in front of her bringing her knees up and leaned back rubbing her belly with a little moan.

"Did anyone tell you how short you are, Celes." Roman teased. "If I were to do that my knees would be up to my ears." she told her. " _You play a dangerous game, Harry."_ she sent him privately. " _I like it."_

" _I laugh in the face of danger."_ he chuckled privately and moved his hand up to touch her lightly on her piercing.

Celes sighed. "Well I'm married to a bunch of giants, of course I look small." she said and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder.

Lee lifted his arm to stretch over the back seat. "Hey, you aren't married to Ro yet." He told her.

Roman gave a little moan as if picturing it but in actuality was moaning because of Harry. "I can't wait." she told them. " _Why do you do these things to me?"_

" _It's thrilling to see if we can keep it from them, you like it."_ Harry said to her and then started to roll her piercing between his finger and thumb.

Celes nodded leaning into Lee more. "Okay, fine. I'm married _and_ engaged to giants. Better?" she asked him looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah." he kissed the top of her head. "So what are the ideas of this wedding?"

" _I have decided that_ you _make me bad."_ Roman sent Harry and rolled her hips a little. "Well, I have decided to wear a suit, of course. I even have a picture of what it will look like too. I'll have to show you guys later. Wait, who is going to help Celes with her dress?"

Harry smiled and kept doing what he was doing. "Maybe Lee and I can stand up as your best man and maid of honor." he suggested.

Celes smiled at the idea. "I have a pretty dress for this, I bought it already but it needs to be altered when we get closer." she sighed. "I dont care what the wedding looks like or who stands with us as long as Roman is standing across from me."

"Wait, you bought your dress already?" Roman asked as she continued to roll her hips. "Okay, Harry, Lee you two _have_ to look at the dress and make sure it matches my suit." She told them. "That is your mission."

Lee chuckled, "Now who is the one with control issues?" he teased.

Celes sighed. "You aren't suppose to see the dress before I wear it anyways, so yes I bought it. I saw it and I really, really wanted it for that. You'll love it when you see it. I know you will." Celes said, she was feeling dreamy thinking about the wedding and drifting on a cloud.

Harry chuckled and dipped his finger into Roman. "Well I can look at it but I probably couldn't tell you if it goes with your suit. Guess I'm the best man." he said winking back at Lee.

Lee groaned, "Then I'm _Man_ of Honor."

Roman chuckled as she subtly slipped further into her seat and rolled her hips more. "Then you are going to be the hottest man of honor I have ever seen." she teased.

Celes looked up at Lee again. "I'd like that." she said softly and then went back to her daydreams.

Harry chuckled again. "Okay, Man of Honor. Going to throw Celes a bachelorette party too? I think I might give Ro a stag." he said with a wink to her and started to move his finger a "little faster.

"Stag?" Roman asked as she bit her lower lip and tried to keep her eyes on the road. She was already feeling her juices leak.

"A Stag is what you yanks call a bachelor party." Lee told her. "I don't mind throwing a bachelorette party… but how would it work? We are too jealous as it is. Maybe a get together with old friends?"

" _Or a private show."_ Celes sent him moaning a little.

Harry smiled. "Maybe we could just join them together and have lots of boos." he said with a shrug.

Roman smiled, "I would like that. Oh, can we invite George?" She shivered a little as her hands gripped the will a little tighter.

Lee chuckled. "We can do that too." He absent mindedly caressed her arm. " _Or do the private show at once. I kind of like that idea too."_

Celes shivered and smiled at him. " _I can do that."_ she said and placed a hand on his thigh again forgetting she said she'd behave.

Harry laughed. " _You'll give us away."_ he said to Roman with a wicked smile.

Roman loosen her grip on the will. " _Sorry._ " She gave a little sigh, "I will admit, I always wanted a bachelorette party with the little cucumber sandwiches and the girly stuff but I don't have any girls that are friends. Celes was my only one. Other than that I only had guy friends." she smiled. "I'm a ruffneck."

Lee chuckled, "You do have friends that are girls. What about the ladies at Rolesque?" he asked her as he held Celes' hand again.

Celes looked up at him with a little pout. "The girls at Rolesque would be good for that Ro, Lee has a point." she said and then gave a gasp as a shot of desire ran through her entire body and she turned wide eyed to Harry. " _You dirty boy."_ she sent to him.

Harry looked at her a little shocked and stopped his hand. " _How did you know?"_

Celes smiled. " _Wouldn't you like to know."_ she said with a cocky voice and looked back up at Lee and growled a little and then shut her eyes and rested her forehead on his chest to calm herself down.

"I forgot! How could I have forgotten? Ah, I miss the girls." she gave a little whine. A mixture of missing her club and for Harry stopping his hand. She was close. She was really close but she also felt Celes' desire heat up and knew she had felt it. She really needed not to be pregnant so she would have more control of her emotions.

Lee chuckled. "Don't worry, Ro. We will be going home in a couple of months." he told her as he rubbed Celes' arm and gave her a little squeeze. " _Late, promise."_

Celes shivered and nodded looking up at him. She kissed him and then nipped his bottom lip and pulled away and turned back to the front watching the island through the front window.

Harry looked at Roman and gave a little smile. " _Sorry, she caught me off guard."_ he said and moved his hand again.

" _Too late."_ Roman told him and tried to move subtly away from him. " _You ruined it. Its over. The time is gone."_ She teased him. "Oh, look, we are here." She smiled at Harry as she pulled up to the building and parked.

Harry gave a little growl and moved his hand away and then got out of the car opening the door for Aunt B and going around to help Roman out of the car.

Celes crawled out after Lee and nearly fell out of the back seat with a squeal.

Lee caught her and chuckled, "Next time take my hand." He told her. He picked her up and set her on the ground. He held her tightly against him and then kissed her and moaned. "You wait until I help you out the car."

Roman smiled at them. "You guys are just so cute." She cooed.

Harry stood with Roman and pulled her to his side. "Come on Ku'uipo, lets go in and get this van."

Aunt B was standing at the edge of the parking lot looking out over the ocean.

Celes smiled and watched Roman and Harry walk to the little rental car building and looked up at Lee. "Sorry." she said scrunching her nose.

"For what?" he asked her as he laced his fingers with hers. He spun her around so that her back was to his front and his arms were crossed over her chest.

"I'm such a klutz." she sighed and leaned back into his chest enjoying how it felt to be wrapped in him.

"Are you apologizing for being a klutz?" he chuckled. "That is just plain silly. Don't apologize for that."

Celes sighed. "I mean because you always have to… be there right next to me." she sighed and closed her eyes. "Not that I don't like it, but… Roman misses you." she whispered.

"Hey," he tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him. "I told you I would protect you and I don't mind. Right now you need me. She understands that. Besides, me and her will have a date tonight so don't worry about it. If Ro felt you were overstepping she will let you know."

Celes sighed and nodded. She kissed his chin. "I love you." she said softly and to turn back around.

Lee held her tightly to keep her from moving. "I love you too." he growled and kissed her again. "I feel like I should throw you over my shoulder and beat my chest." he laughed. "I feel like that with you and Ro. Come on, lets go watch the ocean." he walked her over to his aunt. "How do you like it, Aunt B?" he asked her.

"Its beautiful, I want to paint every inch of it!" she said to him, childlike excitement reflecting in her eyes.

Celes smiled. "I'm glad you love it here." she said leaning against Lee again.

"It truly is beautiful here. So warm too." Lee smiled. He liked the childlike excitement in his aunt's eyes. It was the first time he really seen it. He smirked as he watched her. "You truly do enjoy painting, don't you?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I do, I used to do it a lot more. During school I think I painted everyday. Then as I got older I just didn't as often anymore. Since I've been here though its been something I've done in the morning before I join you all."

"I'm glad the islands give you inspiration to do so." he told her.

"They do my, _nepot."_ she said to him and smiled politely at Celes and then turned back to the view.

Roman and Harry waited for the van inside the building. She was looking over Harry's shoulder as he filled out the paperwork. "Shouldn't we be getting two? I mean the family is going to be here soon."

Harry smiled. "We will come back for a second when they get here on Monday."

"Oh, okay." She bumped his arm and giggled when he messed up a little.

He growled. "Ro, stop. I have to fill this out." he said to her.

"Oh, sorry." she told him. "Didn't mean to interrupt you while you were almost done with something or in the middle of something." she teased and bumped her hip against his. " _Like an orgasm on the verge of happening."_ she told him in their private link.

Harry growled. "I told you already, Celes caught me off guard. How did she even know anyway?"

"Oh please, like you don't know when Celes getting hers with Lee. I could feel it clearly from the lagoon to the tide pools." Ro tell him. "Of course I seem to be extra sensitive about those feelings." he gave a thought then shrugged. "I swear I know when you are in a cold shower debating to finish yourself."

Harry chuckled and smiled politely as the lady took their paperwork and handed them keys. He handed them to Ro and kissed the side of her head. "You always feel us though, and you're right since I've been here I can feel every time… any of us are… aroused or getting some as you so elegantly put it." he said leading her out of the building.

She giggled. "Did I put it elegantly?" she teased.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Ku'uipo, you are too much sometimes." he said and pulled her closer as he strolled them over to where Lee, Celes, and Aunt B were standing.

"I have keys!" she told them. "Where shall we go first? Any ideas?"

"Plantation." Harry and Celes said at the same time and Celes giggled.

Roman laughed and gave a moan. "Fresh pineapple and soft serve. What you think, Aunt B? Feeling like seeing where the pineapple come from? You know I never knew pineapples grew from the ground. I thought they came from trees. Really weird how that happens."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for surprise." he teased her.

"Sorry."

"I think the plantation sounds like a good idea." Aunt B said.

Celes smiled and shook a little. "I want to go in the maze." and she bounced on her toes forgetting how close to Lee she was standing.

Harry smiled at Roman. "Awe yes, the maze. I think uh… you're going to lead the way right, Ku'uipo?" he asked with a wink.

"I can do that. I have a sense of direction like… like what? Oh! Like a bloodhound… does that work?" Roman asked.

Lee laughed and held Celes tighter in his arms so that she stopped bouncing. "I don't know about that but we will see. Shall we make a race of it?"

"Now you're speaking my language. What's the proposal?"

Aunt B was actually the one to speak up. "Every man for himself." she suggested.

Harry nodded. "I like that, what are the stakes?" he asked as she led them to the van they had been told was theirs. He helped Roman into the front seat and went around automatically getting in the front seat.

"How about, winner chooses dinner?" Lee asked.

"And the losers?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled and got into the van before Lee and sat down in the back seat and buckled in.

Aunt B smiled at her nephew and got in and then patted the seat next to her. "Sit with me, Lee." she said to him fondly.

He kissed her cheek. "On the way back, yeah?" he asked as he climbed in to sit next to Celes. "Losers will have to cook at least one meal."

"Why do you have to punish us all? You know Harry can't cook." Roman pouted.

Harry turned to her. "Hey!" he said and laughed.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I like those odds, but then guess you'll have to win Chocolate Bear." Celes said with a wink. "That way you get a break"

Roman laughed as she started the van and pulled out onto the road. "Not unless I have anything to do with it. I know exactly what I want if I win." she chuckled.

Lee shook his head. "Fruit don't count as a meal." He told her.

"You didn't put that in the states. You said winner chooses dinner." she sang to him.

"She sort of has you there." Celes said with a little wince.

Harry laughed. "I could eat fruit for dinner." he said.

" _If that is the case you can eat me for dinner."_ Roman teased. "And, I wasn't going to say fruit, thank you very much."

Harry gave a little cough. "What were you going to say?" and then in the link. " _Maybe I'll have an appetizer once we are lost in that maze."_

Roman gave a squeal as she bounced in her seat. Harry's comment excited her and she laughed. "I am not going to say." she smiled over at Harry. " _Oh be still my beating heart."_

Lee laughed, "Always a tease. What about you, Aunt B. If you win, what would you want for dinner?"

"Something Italian." she said to him with a smile.

Celes grinned. "I like Italian." she said and pressed closer to Lee closing her eyes and taking his scent in. She didn't suggestively touch him just leaned into him.

Harry winked at Roman. "I'd be all about anything that has a taste of Britain in it. I love the food out here but I miss the food back home too."

Lee chuckled, "Of course you would eat anything." he told Harry and smiled widely making sure he got his double meaning.

Roman shook her head and chuckled.

Harry smiled back at Lee. "Oh yes, I will." he said.

Celes gave a little laugh and looked out the window with a sigh.

Aunt B gave a smile and watched them all, she turned to Lee. "You should come to Romania and spend time with me there. Maybe you and Roman could come." she said to him.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Uh… yeah. I think we would do that but I promised Celes the next time I went I would take her. The first time wasn't a really good time for me and Ro but I don't mind a redo."

"A redo is good." Roman told him. "And it was good," she told him as she looked at him through the mirror. "We are going to have a baby because of it."

Lee smiled fondly at her. "That is true."

Aunt B frowned a little and nodded.

Celes looked at her with a smile. "I'd like to learn more about our heritage." she said to her.

Aunt B nodded and turned to look out the window.

Celes glanced at Lee and then bit her lip and frowned.

" _Don't worry, Inimorar Mea. She probably don't want to talk about the heritage now. You know separating work from play."_ Lee kissed her and rubbed her arm.

"Oh! Aunt B. There is a gallery I do want to take you. Except its on a different island so we will have to apparate there. Have you heard of Christian Riese Lassen?" Roman asked her.

Aunt B turned and gave Roman a radiant smile. "I have not." she said to her.

Celes nodded and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Oh, his paintings are _beautiful_! He does this fantasy of bringing the islands and the underwater world together. Its breath taking!" Roman told her.

"I would love to see them!" she said excitedly. "You will have to take me."

Harry grinned as they pulled into the plantation. He got out after Roman parked and went around and helped her out of the car and then led her around to wait for the others to get out of the van.

Lee got out first and then helped Aunt B out and Celes out. "It smells sweet."

Roman bounced on her toes. "Wait until you eat the pineapple, it is awesome!" she sang awesome and laughed.

Harry laughed and started to drag her to the buildings. "Come on lets get you a cup before we start all the touristy stuff." he said with a laugh.

Celes shook her head. "And you say _I'm_ a pushover." she said looking up at Lee with a smile.

Aunt B walked after Harry and Roman pretty excited herself.

"Pushover? How am I a pushover?" Lee asked as he laced his fingers with Celes' and followed.

Celes took his forearm with her free hand so that she was leaned into him a little as they walked. "I meant Harry." she said nodding to him buying the cup of pineapple for Roman as she bounced. "I want one of those though. The cup of pineapple I mean."

Harry handed a bouncing Roman her cup of pineapple and watched her eat her first bite. "Give some to Aunt B." he said to her.

Lee chuckled, "He is always a pushover with it comes to you girls." He told her as he bought a cup and handed it to Celes. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Yeah, a little." he said blushing a little.

Aunt B watched them all again. "So maze first?" she prompted them.

Roman chuckled, "In a hurry to win?" She teased Aunt B. "They usually do the tour first then the maze."

"I am in a hurry to win, I want that Italian meal." she said winking at Roman and looking around the little shopping area for the way to it.

Celes pointed to a sign. "Its just there." she said to her and started to head that way.

Harry grinned and took Roman's hand. "Come on, we can work together." he said under his breath to her.

Roman chuckled, "Let the games begin."

Lee shook his head, "Come on, guys. Can't we follow the rules for once?" he asked still following them chuckling.

Celes gave a little laugh and looked back. "It wouldn't be Ro and Harry if they didn't try to break the rules." she said and entered the maze first and turned left.

Aunt B followed Celes but didn't say anything to her.

"Come on, Papa Bear. Play along and I'll make it extra special for you tonight." Roman cooed as she kissed him. She giggled then entered the maze and went right with Harry while Lee sighed and went straight.

"This is supposed to be every man for themselves." he called. "Cheaters."

Celes gave a little laugh as she heard Lee yell and continued on with Aunt B following her. She turned a little and smiled. "You could walk with me, you know." she said to her.

"Alright, I can do that." Aunt B said and matched her stride with Celes'.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Celes asked her.

"I am, very much. Although I'm not enjoying the pain I'm seeing here." she said to Celes.

Celes stopped walking and turned to her. "What do you mean?" she asked her.

"I mean, how Roman and Lee seem to be… rifted from another and how you seem to be the one standing in the middle." she said to her looking at her steadily.

Celes stepped back a little and shook her head a little. "They aren't rifted, and I'm hardly standing in their way." she said softly.

"Well thats not what it looks like to me." Aunt B said back.

"I… I dont even know how I'm suppose to answer this. You know how this whole thing works with the four of us." she said to her.

"I do, but I also know that there has to be a time when you step away and let them have their own time. They're hurting for one another, don't you see it?" Aunt B asked Celes.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I do, I've already taken steps to step away so they can have time. Why are you crawling down my throat about this?" she snapped.

"Because its your fault." Aunt B snapped back, she didn't know it but she struck an old wound with those words.

Celes blinked her eyes and fought not to cry. "Y-you have no right… to… to…" Celes felt herself get angry and turned on her heel and walked away before she did something stupid and then walked blindly around the maze. She got lost and stopped at a dead end and sat down in the grass and took a few deep breaths going to her calm place.

Aunt B made it out of the maze first and waited for the others to come out after her, she was eating Italian tonight.

Roman giggled as she squealed to get away from Harry. "You are cheating, Harry." she told him in a loud whispered. "Its every man for themselves."

Harry growled and caught her and pushed her against the wall made of vegetation and kissed her. "But I want my appetizer now." he moaned pressing against her.

She moaned as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, then why didn't you say so." she teased.

Harry laughed a little and kissed her down her neck and then sucked on the bottom like he liked to do and then back up. "I told you in the van." he growled and kissed her again and broke away when a couple passed them and nodded to them as they looked at Harry and Roman with wide eyes. "We may want to postpone this or find a dead end to cloak."

She giggled. "Is that what you meant in the car?" she pretended innocent as she walked off with a sway of her hips. "I thought you wanted your appetizer?" she teased. "I'm not wearing panties just for you." she whispered.

Harry growled and moaned and walked after her. He picked her up, walked her over to a dead end around a corner, and set her down. He pushed her against the wall, dropped to his knees in front of her, and with one little smile he pushed her dress up, and flicked his tongue over her clit and moaned at the taste of her.

Roman made a gasping moan as she lifted a leg over his shoulder and then ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned. "H-harry… the charm…" she moaned.

Harry growled against her and waved a hand putting the charm up. He brought his fingers up to her core and entered her with two. He was get her off this time, damn it. He started to thrust his finger in and out of her, and continued to flick his tongue over her clit.

She made mew sounds and shook. She rolled her hips and bit her lip. He was like ruthless man on a mission and there was no stopping him. Her moans grew higher in pitch. "Harry… silencing charm." she told him and rocked her hips more.

Harry gave another growl and wave his free hand to put up the other charm. He flicked his tongue over her piercing and clit and then laid his tongue flat and licked up over both with it all the while pounding his fingers in and out of her. He still wanted to win, so he would get her off fast and hot.

Roman was screaming out her moans. She threw her head back and curled her hands into his hair. She screamed louder as her climax took her over quickly. She felt her juices gushed and some of it slid down her legs.

Harry gave a chuckle and took his fingers out of her and licked up her inner thigh and back to her core and sucked a little getting every last bit of her juices before and leaned back smacking his lips. "You taste so good." he moaned, stood back up and fixed her dress. He leaned down and kissed her running his tongue over hers.

She moaned against his tongue and pressed closer to him. "Too bad we don't have time for more." she told him as she ran her hand over his crotch. She giggled as she tried to get away from him.

Harry laughed and growled and waved his hand to drop the charms. He lifted her up in his arms and started walking them away from the little area and looked around. "Lead on!" he said to her and kissed her again.

"I hate to bust your bubble but Aunt B beat us." She told him as she pointed to the direction he should go.

Harry laughed. "Well we can still beat Lee and Celes." he said cheerfully, he set her down and grabbed her hand and then stopped for a minute when he stuck his hand in his pocket and felt his wand.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I didn't use my wand." he said to her.

"I know you didn't use your _wand_." she told him. "You used her fingers."

Harry smiled. "No, Ro, when I casted and lifted the spells. I didn't use my wand." he said to her.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Wandless magic? Have you been able to do it before?" She asked as she started him walking again.

Harry shook his head. "No, but maybe thats part of this. You know?" he shrugged. "Celes really needs to find out more about my family."

"Yeah that could help." she bounced a little. "You can do wandless magic… that or everyone heard me." she laughed.

"I vote wandless magic. I felt it work." he shrugged and followed her as she led them to the exit he looked around surprised he didn't find mazes more creepy.

"Tada! We are out, told you Aunt B won." Roman told him.

Harry laughed and nodded and led her over to where Aunt B was working on pineapple soft serve. "Now we wait for Lee and Celes." he said.

"Can we get soft serve and then get another when they come out? They don't have to know about the first one." Roman told him as she sat next to Aunt B.

Harry laughed. "I'll go get some, if you haven't finished it before they get out, no dice. But if you have then sure." he said with a wink and walked over to get her the soft serve.

"So, how did you like the maze, it was a breeze, right?" Roman asked Aunt B.

"It was, I enjoyed it greatly." she said to Roman.

"So did you and Celes break off once you two entered, because I saw you follow her."

"She decided to try a different path." Aunt B said with a smile. "Guess it was wrong, she's still in there."

"Yeah, so is Lee." Roman wiggled her fingers for her ice cream when Harry came back. "Yumm!"

Harry laughed and sat down and watched the maze exit and lifted his hand when Lee came out. "Guess you only get one, there's Lee." he said with a grin.

"Damn and it had to be Mr Control himself." Roman grumbled.

"Harry laughed, later I will get you more." he said before Lee got within hearing distance. He looked up and smiled. "Where's Cel? I thought for sure you two would find one another." he said to him.

Lee shook his head. "Wheren't you with her?" he asked his aunt.

"She said Celes chose a different path." Roman told him. "Lets wait for a bit then I'll go in to find her. I should have won but someone kept chasing me."

Harry gave a little grin. "You liked it." he said and sat up a little straighter and frowned. He stood. "I'll be right back." he said and walked to the maze exit and made his way through the maze, following Celes' thoughts and found her sitting against a wall in a dead end. He kneeled down in front of her and lifted her face. "What happened?"

"I got lost." she whispered.

Harry nodded, but didn't believe her. "Okay." he said helping her stand.

"I'm fine, I just got lost." she insisted.

"Alright, alright." he said taking her hand and leading her back the way he came. "You can tell me later."

"I just got lost." she repeated as she allowed him to lead her to the table. She smiled and gave a little wave. "Guess I lost."

"Well now you are found." Roman told her. "Come sit by me." she told her.

Celes smiled at Roman and sent a small glance over to Aunt B and then went over and sat next to Roman.

Harry sat back down and watched Celes resisting the urge to read her thoughts.

Roman felt her emotions and frowned. "Say ah." she told her.

Celes looked at her and then opened her mouth and said. "Ah."

Roman gave her a spoon of ice cream. "Want to know what desserts mean?"

Celes gave a little moan and nodded.

"It means its the cure for stress or being stressed." Roman told her as she licked her lips and fed Celes more.

Celes smiled and swallowed. "I just got lost, I'm a little upset about it. I'll get over it." she said with a laugh.

Roman kissed her and licked her lips. "Once was lost but now is found." she told her. "You are always with us, yeah? No one is saying you didn't get lost." she whispered. "You keep protesting and you will start to concern Lee." She fed her more ice cream.

Celes shot a look to Lee and smiled a little and ate more ice cream. She looked around and avoided Aunt B's eyes and then landed on Roman. "So what now?" she asked.

"Now we try to hustle Lee into buying us more ice cream. If it works we eat more. If not then lets go to lunch." She fed her the last of the ice cream and smiled up at Lee.

Celes smiled at Lee. "So ice cream or lunch?" she asked him.

"Lets go to lunch." Lee told her. "I'm kind of scared of how Ro will drive on a sugar high." Lee said watching Ro bounce a little.

"Hey!" she told him indignantly. "I had been here a week longer than you and I have yet to be on a sugar high while driving. We have precious cargo." she told him as she rubbed her baby bump.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. "I'll drive us to the restaurant." he laughed. "I have the keys anyway, you have no pockets."

Celes giggled. "You can drive in America then?" she asked.

"Its not that hard." Harry said to her with a smile.

"The only reason he as the keys is because the one pocket I had was between my boobs." Roman grumbled only loud enough so that Celes could hear.

Celes snorted and stood. "Come on, I'm starved." she said to all of them and shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts and headed for the parking lot.

Roman shoved her hands into her pockets too. "I want attention too." she told her. "Aunt B, you ride up front with Harry, okay. You can see more that way."

Aunt B nodded and stood following them out.

" _Seriously?"_ Harry sent her privately and groaned and got up and followed them.

" _Sorry, lion. But I have to do some kind of closure here. Celes keeps insisting she got lost and she won't look at Aunt B. Just work with me and I'll make it up, whatever you want."_ Roman told him as she laced her fingers with Celes.

Lee wrapped an arm around his aunt's shoulders. he had been watching the whole group and knew something was off. He didn't need words to tell him. "Sow where are you taking us to eat?" he asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "I don't know, somewhere we've been is the likely choice. Oh! We can go to that burger joint that the waitress thinks Celes is cheating on you at. All of us there ought to throw her for a loop. I love messing with muggles." he laughed.

"In that case I choose to sit next to Celes and be all lovey dovey. Ooh, that will definitely throw her off." Roman kissed Celes' neck. "Isn't that right?"

Celes smiled at her and nodded. "It will." she said softly.

Aunt B shook her head. "I think that sounds good, burgers."

"Really?" Lee asked. "You don't look like a person that eats burgers." he teased her.

Aunt B laughed as she got into the van through the door Harry was holding open. "You would be surprised." she said before Harry shut the door.

Harry went around and got in the drivers seat and started the van.

Lee helped Roman in and she sat in the very back. Before helping Celes in he kissed her. He held her tightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "I was hoping to find you in the maze so we could have done some other things." he whispered against her lips.

Celes shivered. "That would have been nice, maybe I should have gone with you." she said looking into his eyes.

"Next time we will make it a race between couples. You can get to their wives, get them off, and get them to the finish line faster." he kissed her again and helped her get in to sit next to Roman.

After Lee was in and shut the door, Harry pulled out of the plantation and headed to where the restaurant was.

Celes shivered still and smiled at Lee. "I want to be on your team." she said and bit her lip and turned away looking out the window watching the red clay covered pineapple fields flash by.

Roman placed a hand on her knee and looked at her. She kissed just below her ear and nipped her earlobe. " _I was hoping to fool around with you, are you not in the mood?"_ She asked her privately.

Celes looked at her and moaned a little. " _I'm always in the mood, Ro."_ she started then darted a look at Lee. " _I just… Aunt B said some stuff to me and I dont want to say anything. I dont want to upset Lee."_ she said to her and kissed her slowly.

Roman waved a hand and placed the silencing spell and cloaking charm up. "What did she say, Cel-Bear?" she asked as she shifted so that she was facing her more. She kissed Celes jawline to her neck.

Celes gave a little moan. "Just… drudged up an old insecurity. She thinks that I'm… standing between you and Lee. I can understand her thinking that, from the outside looking in that's probably exactly what it looks like." she sighed dropping her head back running her hands up and down Roman's arms.

"But you aren't, tonight he and I are going to have some time alone." she said against her neck. " _We_ are a part of a relationship. _We_ know how we work. _We_ crave each other all the time. And _I_ will tell you if you are stepping between me and Lee." Roman told her as she kissed down Celes' neck and ran a hand over her baby belly and played with band of her shorts. "Trust me, Cel. I'll let you know when you are standing between me and Lee."

Celes smiled and looked at her. "I know that, I just didn't want to upset Lee. So I sooner keep it to myself." she shrugged and then ran her hands up Roman's thighs. "She means well, she's just trying to protect his heart. But you know how Lee gets when people attack his women." she said and kissed her neck.

Roman giggled, "Especially when they are pregnant." she moaned as he finally slipped her hand down Celes' shorts. She ran a finger up Celes' clit. "I know she means well. If you want I can talk to her… I won't be mean or anything just talk to her."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips as one of her hands made contact with Roman's core. "That probably better, I had to walk away from her before I hurt her." she said softly and looked over into the front of the van and laughed a little at Lee's frown as he stared at the cloak.

Roman looked up and laughed herself. "Don't he look so cute?" she teased. " _We are still here, Papa Bear."_ Romant told him. " _You didn't leave us."_

Lee shook his head. " _Crazy, horny, pregnant women."_ He sent to them both.

Celes giggled. " _Like I said this morning, you like it."_ she sent back and moaned pressing closer to Roman and entering her with one finger.

Roman enter her fingers into Celes. She moaned ans she rolled her head back. "I have half a mind to strip your shorts and just press myself to you." She moaned and felt herself get more excited.

Celes moaned loudly as she thrust her finger in and out of Roman. "We should do that…" Celes moaned looking around the back seat trying to figure out how it would work.

Roman shook then pulled Celes' shorts off. "Hold on to the back of the seat and the seat in front of you." She told her as she turned her to face her. Roman gave a moan as she did the same and then did the same. She lifted a leg over Celes and then presses herself to her. She lulled her head back and moaned louder

 _"What are you two doing?"_ Lee asked. _"I feel both of your lust and its starting to drive me crazy."_

Celes smiled up at Roman and rolled her hips with a moan gripping the back of the chair Lee was sitting in. She moaned and pressed her head to Roman's chest breathing her in. " _Wouldn't you just love to know?"_ she teased him and nipped at Roman's breasts rolling her hips and making a little "Awe" noise as she moaned.

Roman moaned as she she pulled Celes as closely as possible. She rocked her hips making sure her piercing rubbed against her clit. She was so turned on she could feel her juices already leaking. This was going to be a big one. She could tell. She kissed Celes and thrust her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her. _"We are breaking in the van."_ She teased.

Lee gave a little moan. He slid his hand to them blindly trying to reach for them. He touched a leg the slid it up to their core. He gave a little moan when he felt both of their cores pressed and rubbing together. _"Oh no. I want in on this."_ He told them and slipped his fingers between them sob they were rubbing and pressing against his fingers.

Celes gave a gasping shudder and looked down and moaned. " _Fuck…"_ she sent out and moaned rolling her hips. She reached forward and captured Roman's mouth again and then trailed little kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. " _Fucking Jesus!_ " Celes cursed, not know any other way to exspress the intense droves of desire spilling through her body. She moaned louder when she felt her juices leak out and roller her hips a little harder agaisnt Lee's hand and Roman.

Romans moans grew higher in pitch as she rubbed faster against Lee's finger. Every now and then he would split his fingers so she would feel Celes. She shook with such desire it was starting to become hot. The last time he put his fingers together he caught her piercing. She threw her head back and started screaming her moans as she rocked fast and hard. It was like electricity when he let go and allowed them to press their clits together. She leaned her head up and kissed Celes fiercely.

Lee moaned and dipped his finger into Roman's core. He could feel her juices leaking. He loved terrorizing his wives. When he teased her a bit he pulled his fingers out and did the same to Celes. Her juices were also leaking. " _This is fucking hot."_

" _You can say that again."_ Celes said as her eyes opened wider and she drover herself harder gripping the back of the chair tighter. She looked up at Roman and marveled at her wild beauty. She loved her so much, loved how she looked when she was aroused and wild. "So beautiful." she said and moaned loudly kissing any part of Roman she could reach and nipping at her breasts through the dress.

Roman moaned as she pulled on Celes' hair so she would look up at her and then kissed her. She growled as she pushed Lee's hand out the way and pressed fully to Celes. Ro was ready to come but she knew Celes wasnt ready. _"You're an evil man Lee Jordan."_ She growled. She pulled the top of her dress down for Celes. She wanted to entice her to come. "Fuck!" She shouted as she rocked harder against her.

Lee chuckled to himself. _"Anything to pay you back. Hey Celes, walked to know how I know you haven't gone down on Ro yet?" He teased._

Celes sent a growl through their little connection and let go of the back of the seat braced her knees on it grabbed Roman's back and pulled her closer licking her nipples and then sucking on each one. She felt her climax creep up her spin and shivered. " _How so?"_

 _"Because you would have said she taste like the fruit she has been eating."_ Lee told her.

Roman whimpered and shook to keep in control of her orgasm. It was a battle she was starting to loose. Her whole body shook with the need. She felt the build of her juices and her lower pelvis was starting to tighten a little too tightly. "Celes... please..."

Celes growled and gave a little smiled and sucked harder on one of her breasts. " _Next time you can teach me to do it properly then, Lee."_ she sent to him with a little laugh. "Come now, Ro… Now!" she yelled and felt her whole body tense up and tighten with her orgasm.

Roman screamed as she finally allowed her orgasm to take over. She threw her head back and screamed out a second time as her juices gushed out. Her whole shook and jerked as she moaned.

 _"I would be more than happy to show you. We can even tie Roman up as I show you."_ Lee told Celes.

Celes felt a mini orgasm wash over her at those words and shook harder and moaned. She closed her eyes and held Roman close to her pressing her face into her chest. " _Oh my God, yes please._ " Celes sent to him eagerly.

Roman whimpered. " _Evil... just evil. You cant teach her your ways."_ She moaned as she tried to calm down.

Celes giggled. " _But I am his willing student, and he my teacher in all things love."_ she said to them and giggled kissing Roman's breasts and then pulled her head down to kiss her hard. "You'll like it." she growled.

Roman moaned. "Yes, I know." She sighed. She kissed her again and giggled. "I think Harry felt us too."

Celes giggled. "I'm sure he did, and Im sure we will pay." she moaned and dropped her head back and looked at Roman with a little smile. "I like it." she said and rolled her hips just a little and moaned.

" _Are you two finished yet, I have the music blasting and keep singing loud over it to distract Aunt B and distract myself."_ Harry asked in the connection right on cue.

 _"Hey I have the silencing charm and cloaking up."_ Roman told him. _"And yes. We are done for now."_ She giggled and kissed Celes one last time. She fixed her dress and then sat right in her seat.

" _She could still turn around and see that you're missing."_ he pointed out.

Celes giggled and wiggled into her shorts and then righted her t-shirt and rested her hands on her belly. She gave a little satisfied smile and waited for Roman to drop the enchantments.

Roman shook her head as she did away with the charms. She leaned forward in her sear and bit at Lee's earlobe. "I'm gonna get you back for that."

Lee smiled as he turned his head and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on hers. When she moaned he pulled back. "As you would say... bring it on."

Celes watched them and a smile played on her lips and then she turned and looked out the window and started to sing to herself leaning her head against the window. The area was starting to look familiar, they would be there soon. Her stomach growled and she rubbed her belly and continued to sing to herself and the baby.

Harry looked at her through the mirror and smiled and then turned to Aunt B turning down the music a bit. "So, what do you want to do after this? Have you read anything about the area?" he asked her.

She turned and smiled. "I am completely at you kid's mercy today." she said.

Roman gave an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together. "I like when someone is at my mercy."

Lee laughed. "Yeah, food first to counteract all the sugar you had. Celes isn't there a bay you want to visit?" He asked.

Celes turned and smiled at him. "Yes, actually. Its for snorkeling in the coral reef. Haunama Bay. Its a state park too. I've seen pictures its so beautiful." she said. "I want to see a sea turtle." she said bouncing in her chair and then giving a little moan as her world did a flip. "I want to eat first though." she laughed a little.

Harry watched her again and then smile. "So snorkeling then?"

"Shopping fir bathing suits first." Ro pipped up. "I dont have mine on."

" _You dont have anything on exept for that little slip of a dress." Lee teased. I want you to sit by me when we go to the restaurant."_ Lee growled.

" _Shopping means dressing rooms."_ Celes sent to all of them and winked at Roman and Lee. "I could use a suit too, that then the bay." she said out loud.

Harry shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the van. "I guess that settles that." he said getting out of the van and going around to open the door for Aunt B.

"How do I get myself into trouble with all of you. The only one that dont seem to want to jump me now is Harry." Roman whispered.

Lee chuckled. "You're a troublemaker. One of the finest too. Its just that we now know how to get you." Lee helps Celes out and kissed her. Then he helped Roman out and kissed her too.

Roman laughed. "Come on lets go eat." She told them.

Celes gave a smiled a swayed on her feet a little. She was a little more drained then she thought and scowled. She should have eaten more than an apple. She started to walk slowly to the door of the restaurant with everyone else.

Harry allowed Aunt B to hold his arm as they entered, playing the gentlemen and looked back at Roman and grabbed her and pulled her to his side. " _I have such things in store for you, my little nymph."_ he growled at her through their private connection.

She shivered. " _I_ _take it back. All of you do want to jump me."_ She shivered her head.

Lee held Celes to his side. "What wrong?" He asked her. "You look like you are about to pass out."

Celes looked up and gave him a little smile. "I didnt eat breakfast. I just ate an apple."  
she said with a shrug. "And like a bite of eggs. I forgot."

Harry kissed Roman's head and told the woman asking them how many the number and waited to be seated.

Lee shook his head. "If you keep t hi up I and the rest if you are going to start hand feed in you."

Roman smiled as she went to sit next to Celes but Lee pulled her onto the other side of him so that she sat between him and Harry. "But... I wanted to sit next to Celes." She pouted as she sat down.

"You two had enough time together." Lee told her and sat down at the round table.

Celes sat between Lee and Aunt B and smiled at Roman. "Its okay, I should probably concentrate on eating anyways." she said with a wink and then looked at Lee. "You know I used to skip meals all the time when we were in school and early on. I just forgot, cause I'd get tied up in something Roman needed from me." she shrugged. "I'm fine."

Harry frowned a little and shook his head. "You need to eat, just like Roman does." he said to her and scooted closer to Roman pressing his arm against hers.

"Harry is right. You also would he mad when Ro didnt eat either." Lee told her as he placed a hand on Ro's knee.

Roman frowned and shivered. " _No double teaming."_ She told Bob Harry and Lee. She shivered and looked at her menu. " _Cheaters."_

Celes smiled a little and sat back and waited for the waitress to come to the table and nearly fell out laughing when it was the same one. She smiled at her and ordered a shirly temple with extra cherries and a pineapple slice and put in her order for the grilled pineapple burger she liked.

Harry smiled up at the waitress as he rested his hand on Roman's other thigh. He ordered a water and ran his hand up Roman's leg.

"Same!" She squeaked when Lee's hand did the same. "As her." She pointed at Celes.

Lee smiled. " _This is going to be fun."_ He told Harry. He placed his order in from last time minus the smoothie.

Aunt B ordered a water and a burger. She smiled at them all. She didn't say anything but shook her head, they all thought they were so slick but she knew what they were doing. Sneaking off, using magic. She played dumb though cause they clearly found it thrilling.

Celes looked over and snorted when she saw the boys' hands and shook her head. She was tempted to touch Lee but resisted the urge with a glance to Aunt B and then smiled at them. "So what kind of suit are you thinking, Ro?" she asked her conversationally.

Harry ran his hand further up Roman's skirt in unison with Lee's and gave her a little nudge on her core with his finger.

Roman tried hard to pretty they weren't effecting her. "Uh... I wasn't sure." She told Celes. "A one piece?"

Lee smiled. "What about you you?" He asked Celes as he started to toy with Roman's piercing.

Celes smiled a little. "Something that shows off my belly, I like showing it off." she said with a little giggle as she watched Roman struggle to keep her cool. " _Hey, look at me. Keep you eyes on me. Okay? It'll help you stay grounded, baby girl."_ she said to her privately.

Harry gave a smile to Celes. "I'm sure you'll look sexy as hell." he said to her with a wink and dipped a finger into Roman's core slowly.

Roman nodded both at Harry's comment and what Celes told her. She was so turned on by this and felt like screaming already. She slowly opened her legs a little more. "So… Aunt B, what about you?" she asked.

Lee smiled and dipped his finger into Roman's core with Harry. He smiled bigger when she grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve. "Yeah, do you girls have a color in mind too?"

Aunt B smiled. "Just something black and a one piece nothing flashy." she said to Lee.

Celes smiled up at him and winked. "I was thinking maybe teal." she giggled and then in the connection to Roman. " _Scream in my head, baby girl. Let it out that way. I'm right here."_ she encouraged.

Harry grinned and started pumping in unison with Lee and shook his head. "You look better in green or blue, not that blended color." he said to Celes.

Roman gave a high pitch moan into the connection. They were both going to pay for this. She was going to make sure they both paid for it. "How about white with the green hawaiian leaves. That would look really pretty, especially with blue flowers mixed in it." She told her. She moaned more into the connection with Celes.

Lee gave a frown at how steady her voice was. He gave a side glance at Harry. "I think that would look nice, Just as long you wear red." he told Roman.

Celes gripped the table and bit her lip and looked at Roman, she rubbed her legs together. "You look good in red, with a white pau tied round her hips." she said to her with a grin. " _Jesus, this is insane."_ she sent to her.

Harry looked back at Lee and then at Celes and shook his head and nodded to her. He kept up what he was doing to Roman though.

"You know, I don't think you should wear black Aunt B." Roman told her. "You need more color. Maybe a blue, purples, something really cute." She told her.

Lee nodded, "Color is nice." He slipped his other hand onto Celes' knee. " _You keep helping her and it won't end well for the both of you."_ he growled at her.

Celes jumped a little but looked up at him defiantly. " _Promise?"_ she challenged. And nodded at Roman to keep channeling her reactions through her. "I think color would make you glow a little Aunt B." Celes said to her with a smile.

Aunt B nodded. "Maybe, we will have to see when we go shop." she said smiling a little at Celes.

Harry shook his head as he saw defiance in Celes' look and then flicked his thumb over Roman's clit.

Roman made a squeaking sound. She cleared her throat just in time for the waitress to give them their drinks. She reached for her drink and ate one of the cherries. She gave Harry and Lee a glare. " _Two can play at this game."_ She reached out with her magic self and caressed both Lee's and Harry's shaft. She smiled when they both gave a little jump.

Lee took his drink and drank some of his water. "So, do we need cameras for these sea turtles?" He asked Celes and glared at her. Ro wasn't supposed to be in that much control to fight back. " _I may not get you tonight but I'll make sure Harry gets you. Then I'll get you later."_ he told her.

Celes gave him a glittering smile. "Yeah, we can buy disposable underwater ones while we shop." she said. " _Maybe this time you can tie me up."_ she said playing with fire.

Harry frowned and shook his head. " _This is not going how I imagined."_ he sent out to all of them.

Roman leaned onto his shoulder. " _If you stop so help me God, I will rape you."_ She growled at him through the link. She was screaming out her moans in the link with Celes. She was so close her juices were already leaking. "Celes shared some interesting news about rebuilding the house." She told them. "I think its a great idea."

Lee looked at Roman. "Really? Cause If we do, I want our room to be mostly wood with carvings of sea turtles." He told her.

"That sounds pretty." Celes said. "I want a bathroom with huge windows for you and I." she said to Lee and looked at Roman. "I have some ideas for our room too but I want to talk to you about it… later." she said softly.

Harry smiled. "I like the sea turtles bit mate, I've grown fond of them. Their shells are the symbol of warriors out here. Thus the one on my shoulder." he said.

"Maybe that is why I like them." Lee told him. "You know, I think that should be our crest. What do you girls think? Do you mind sharing the turtle idea?" he asked them.

"I don't mind just as long its not the _same_ design. Like… a copy of the same room. That would be… impersonal." Roman told them.

Celes nodded and picked a cherry out of her drink and ate it. "I agree with Ro on that. We should personalized to each couples you know together likes but stick with the theme throughout both spaces." she said. "Maybe a huge group commode…" Celes sighed and closed her eyes listening to Roman's noises in her head and biting her lip. Ro was really close, she needed her release soon. " _Stop torchering her."_ she said through the group connection softly.

Harry grinned and shook his head ever so slightly. "I like that, but they have to like it too Cel." he said to her.

Lee nodded and gave an evil smile. "I like the group commode. We can have a large pool of a bath." He looked over to Harry. " _Harry stop. She is too close. She isn't acting the way we wont. It will be punishment… for the both of them."_ Lee pulled his finger out of Roman.

Roman gave a whimper as she moved to lean against him and then curled her fist into his shirt. " _Damn you! Finish this."_ She sighed. "I like the big pool of a bathtub idea." she told them.

Harry chuckled and did the same and nodded. "Less creepy than a prefects bath I hope." he shivered.

Celes sigh and suppressed a moan. She looked at Aunt B. "Could I get up please?" She asked her and Aunt B stood and she scooted out before Lee could grab her. She gave a little apologetic smile and b lined for the bathroom.

Roman banged her head onto the table she want ti screamed at both of them. The evils barbarian twins! And to make it worse she still had to sit between them. He banged her head some more and grumbled to herself.

Lee chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer tob his side. He kissed her ear. "Next time play by the rules." He told her.

She hissed at him. " _Rape. I'm gonna rape both of you."_ She told Harry and Lee. _"I will be in control and neither one of you can do anything about it. Sweet, sexual, torture. That is what is going to happen."_

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Celes got into the bathroom checked if anyone was in it then locked the door threw up a silencing charm and screamed. She was so frustrated. She paced a little and screamed again and then dropped the charm counting to ten she unlocked the door and walked back to the table. She gave both boys glares and a sweet smiled to Roman and slid back in next to Lee as the food arrived.

Lee wrapped his arm around Celes and kiss her head and smiled down at her. "Feeling better?" He asked giving her a knowing smile.

Celes gave him a little smirk and narrowed her eyes. " _When I get ahold of you again alone Im going to tie_ you _up and make you watch me get myself off. And this time I won't let you touch me until I'm done."_ she growled at him and cut her burger in half with a harsh downwards motion.

" _Took the words out of my mouth."_ Roman told her. She added ketchup to her plate and dipped her burger into it. She bit into it and gave a little moan. "This is good."

Celes took a bite of her own burger and nodded. "Very." she commented. " _Me first, damn it. And don't think you're getting off easy there Harry Potter. Youre an easier target when it comes to Roman and I touching ourselves. At least I won't have to gag you."_ she shot a look at Lee and gave a satisfied smile.

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. " _You are pissed."_ he said to her eating a little of his food.

" _No, Im really fucking sexually frustrated."_ she snapped and sighed taking a deep breath.

"If that the case." Lee said as he nodded towards Harry. He scooted out the booth after Roman and pulled Celes out. "Come here minx." He growled. "We will be back." He laced his finger with Celes and dragged her to the bathrooms. He looked into the ladies room and made sure it was empty. He closed and locked the door. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He moaned as he cupped her breast. "We are going to give you a little release." He growled as he kissed her neck.

Celes growled at him. "You should be doing this with Roman." she said but dropped her head to the side. "You asshat." she growled at him and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Dont worry about Ro, damn it." He growled as he knelt town in from of her and took off her shorts. He lifted her knee onto his shoulder and growled against her core.

Celes squealed and moaned and rolled her hips. "I-I always w-worry about Ro-ro-Roman." she gasped out with another little high pitched squeal.

Lee thrust two fingers into her and pumped hard and fast into her as he Flickr at her clit with her tongue. He swirled his tongue around it and growled against her again. "Stop talking and put up the silencing charm."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and did as she was told slowly losing her frustration with each time he pumped into her or licked her. She leaned her head back on the wall and watched him and closed her eyes, she rolled her hips again and moaned loudly.

Lee pumped faster into her and then sucked on her clit. He could taste and feel more of her juices. He moaned as brought his other thumb up to her clit and pressed and rubbed fast again her.

Celes started to shiver and her moans came as little screams now. She couldnt think about anything except for the insane orgasm building inside of her. She rolled her hips and gave another little scream and looked down at Lee and grabbed his head with a growl.

He laughed as he went back to sucking on her clit. He poked, prodded, and flicked it with his tongue. All the while he kept up the mad fast paced of his fingers. He moaned against her.

Celes shuddered and rolled her hips faster. She was getting so close and felt her whole body starting to fill with her orgasm. She was right on the edge. She gave a little scream and gripped Lee's head tighter and then felt the extra build up she wasn't expecting and tried pushing him away. "Lee… oh God!" she yelled.

Lee stood up but kept his hands going. He looked down on her. "Come," he whispered. When she started to scream out her orgasm he covered her mouth with his lips and kissed her until she was done screaming. He moaned against her. "Better?"

Celes panted up at him. "I'm… still going to tie… you up… and make you watch." she panted and kissed him with a moan, but felt so much better.

He laughed at her. "This wasn't to make am. This was to shave some of the frustration so you would be nicer." He kissed her again and then helped her back into her shorts.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes. "Jesus, I get snippy don't I?" she asked and buttoned her shorts and then looked up at him with a blush. "Sorry."

"You know its one of the reasons We don't tease you as harshly. You can't handle it as well as Ro." He kissed her. "If you work on it maybe we will do the same thing to you." He kissed her again. "Come on. Ro probably stopped eating so that we wont feel in a rush to eat." He told her as he unlocked the bathrooms and looked around. When it was clear he pulled her out.

Tears of hurt and frustration burned Celes' eyes as she followed Lee back out into the restaurant. She sighed and followed him to sit back down and started eating again without saying anything. She was sick of this, tip toe around extra sensitive Celes, because she can't handle herself. She ate her food silently and only half listened to what they were talking about. She wanted to block it all out so she could figure out why she didn't handle any teasing well for long. She knew she had a control issue but it wasn't that bad. It was more, and it was driving her crazy because everyone of them held back with her and she never got to see the real them. She blew out another sigh and wiped her eyes and continued to eat.

Harry frowned at Celes and then looked at Lee in question.

 _"I told her she couldn't take our harsh teasing without getting snippy. It was one of the reasons we are so rough with her."_ Told him as he wrapped an arms around Celes. " _You know I love you right? Its okay to be different. Stop trying to force yourself into doing something you know your body can't handle. Its like a person that is allergic to peanuts. They love them but they know that can't have them without having a negative reaction to them."_

Roman socked Lee's arm hard. "Asshat." She hissed at him.

Celes just nodded and kept eating her food. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She didn't want to be told how she was feeling anymore. She wanted to do what she wanted to do and she was sick of everyone stopping her. She ate a fry and wiped her eyes again.

Roman watched Celes and frowned. She didnt like how upset she was. She socked Lee in the area again. "I take it back you are an anal dwelling butt monkey." She hissed at him.

Lee rubbed his arm. "Stop." He told her. "I got it."

Roman stood up in her seat and stepped over Lee. She go at him as she said next to Celes. She wrapped and arm her. "I was dessert and there is this yummy chocolate cup thing filled with ice cream and whipped cream. Will you share with me?"

Celes looked up at her and sniffed. "Yes." she whispered and shook her head. "You need to stop protecting me." she looked at the boys. "All of you do, I won't break. I wish you'd all see that."

Harry looked at her, he was torn. He wasn't sure what to say so thought it best to keep his mouth shut until he figured it out.

"Want to know a secret?" Roman told her as Aunt B excused herself to the restroom. " its going to be blunt."

Celes rolled her eyes. "Why not." she said.

"I can't make love to Harry. I can't have that slowly tender love with him. Its only with Lee. I want to I really do, but I cant. I can have the slow tender love with only you and Lee."

Celes gave a little smile and looked at Harry. "We don't have slow sex either actually. Its quick and dirty… I… like that I can do that for you though." she whispered resting her forehead on Roman's. "I'm sorry, I'm just sick of being treated like a child. You all need to stop telling me how I feel and just let me feel it." she said.

"Or being careful and sensitive to other feelings?" Ro asked. "Like how they are willing to go to for that and not me? How you and Lee sometimes think I act spoiled and childlike?"

Celes sighed and nodded. "Sorry." she said to her and kissed her. "I need to go outside for a few minutes. You guys plan your next move, shopping yeah? I just need to breath in some fresh not stuffy air." she said pulling away. She needed to get away for a few minutes before an argument started. She stood just as Aunt B came back and smiled at all of them and headed for the exit.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and watched her go and then looked at Roman. "Stop it. Let her deal with it on her own, you dont have to swoop in everytime shes upset." he said to her as a gentle reminder.

Roman still flinched and tears gathered in her eyes. "I... I'm trying but its... an old habit of doing so for years." She lowered her head.

Harry stood and Aunt B moved so he could slide in next to Roman and pull her to him. "I know, Ro. Just remember okay. I didnt mean to make you cry." he said resting his chin on top of her head and sighing as he rubbed her back.

Celes stood outside and sighed closing her eyes and feeling the breeze wash over her. She took a deep breath and found her peaceful place and went there. She started to feel less irritated and more level headed. She knew they were right, but it didnt prevent her from being upset about being… left out. She sighed again and opened her eyes and went over to a bench and sat down and brought her legs up to cross and sat on the bench resting her hands on her belly and thinking about how badly she wanted to see Damon.

Hand covered her eyes and lips pressed to the side of her neck. "Guess who?" A voice whispered.

Celes eyes flew open and she turned. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You called." Damon told her as he straddled the bench and sat next to her. "You call and I come. Did you miss me?" He gave her a cocky smile. "Everyone usually do."

Celes reached out and touched his chest and nodded with a smile. "You've only been gone for a day, but yes I missed you. Hows Venelope?" she asked and reached up and touched her neck where he had kissed her. "And who taught you to kiss a girl on the neck?"

"I've been watching Lee and Harry. Venelope is bossy. Cant do this cant do that. Need to sleep here. Put the toilet seat down. You need to take a proper bath. Its exhausting." He complained.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Sounds like she cares about you." she said to him. "Are you being nice?"

"Are you kidding me? She is terrorizing me! Oh but I have gotten her few times." He rubbed his hands together and gave an evil smiled. "Took me all night to tie her hair to fake rubber snakes. That got a really good scream out of her."

Celes laughed. "Don't let Ro hear you say that." she said and kept laughing. "What did she do back?" she enjoyed the stories even if apart of her didn't like his interest in Venelope.

Damon shrugged. "Dont know yet. That was only this morning." He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Celes sighed. "Oh, Dai." she said softly. "I'm just dealing with some personal issues about…" she trailed off and looked at him. "About… me and got a little testy at lunch. I feel better now though." she said smiling up at him indicating he was the reason why.

Damon pressed his forehead to hers. "I always make things better." He told her. "Having you been meditating?"

Celes gave a sheepish smile and looked into his eyes. "Not lately." she whispered feeling like they were the only people around for miles.

He shook his head. "We talked about this, Celes. You function better and stay clear headed if you meditate everyday." He told her. "Its what got you in trouble in the first place. I can come over every night if you want."

Celes pressed her lips together. "That would be nice." she whispered, she blushed a little. "I've been distracted lately."

"No excuse. You still should have made time. I knew I shouldn't have left. What are you guys doing today?"

"Um, showing Aunt B around. After we finish here we are going to shop for suits and then go to Hanama Bay." she said to him with a smile and pulled away a little looking at the restaurant nervously. "Then dinner I think I'm not sure, we are sort of playing it by ear. Roman and Lee are going to spend some time alone tonight and I'm going to spend time with Harry…" she trailed off and looked back and Damon.

He nodded. "After dinner tell them you need to meditate. Then I will meet you in my room. Is that okay? It sounds like you may need it before facing Harry." He cocked his head to the side again. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Celes gave a quick glance to the restaurant to be sure that none of them were coming out and leaned forward and kissed Damon lightly on the lips. "I'm fine." she said against them and pulled away. "And I will be fine. I'll meet you okay?"

He licked his lips then nodded. "Okay. He stood up. "See you then." He apperated.

Celes smiled a little feeling calmer, she got up and bounced back into the restaurant and waved at them all. She saw Roman was still upset and went over and hugged her tightly. "Im okay Ro. Dont worry about me." she said and kissed her neck as she buried her face in her neck.

She gave a squeal and pulled away. She looked up at her then nodded. "Okay." She told her. She had tucked her feet under her and leaned back against Harry. "We have been having a little fun with the waitress. She now thinks I'm with Harry and he had been cheating on me. You should see the stink eye she has been giving him." She giggled.

Celes gave a little giggle and slid into the booth next to Lee and touched his hand lightly and looked up at him. "Sorry." she said and then looked back at Roman. "Really? She is such a busy body, makes her an easy target."

"But now I look like the bad guy." Harry complained.

Celes giggled. "I looked like the hussy last time, your turn." she said with a little wink and looked back at Lee.

Lee shook his head. "Ro has a plan to set her straight." He put his arm at Celes. " _I'm sorry too. I didnt mean to tell you how you should feel_."

Roman smiled, "Yes I do. Hey are we still going to share that dessert?"

Celes smiled at her. "Um yes, I'm pregnant and craving sweets all the time." she said to her with a laugh. " _Youre just protecting me, I get it. I got a little ahead of myself. You were right."_ she said to Lee and peeked up at him with a blush.

Harry laughed. "You and your sweets, I don't think I've seen you eat fish fingers and custard once this pregnancy."

Celes swallowed hard. "No… No no… just no." she said.

Lee kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Roman groaned, "thank God." She smiled as the waitress came back.

"Can I get you all anything else?" She asked.

"Oh yes. We would like a chocolate cup dessert with the ice cream inside." Roman told her.

The waitress chuckled. "Its one of our specials. I'll bring it right out." She turned but gave Harry a frown with a huff.

Roman had to hide in Harry's side to giggle. "Oh this is priceless. Oh, next time she comes back. Kiss me." She told Lee.

Lee shook his head. "Leave it to Ro."

Celes giggled. "You should." she said to him softly.

Harry gave a little laugh and ran his hands down Roman's arms and then looped them back around her.

Roman smiled up at him. "It's okay. We all know you aren't the bad guy. Besides this is good for your ego." She teased. " _You know the whole 'I am the chosen one.' thing."_ she told him privately and giggled more.

Harry shook his head. "But I am." he said out loud.

"Are what?" Celes asked confused.

"The Chosen One." he said with a grin.

Celes' eyes widened as she felt her body tighten and she leaned into Lee as she shuddered. "Low, Potter, that was low." she shivered laughing a little.

Harry just chuckled and watched her.

Roman shook her head. "So wrong."

Lee chuckled as he held Celes. "You can get him back too." he told her.

Celes looked at him darkly and smiled. "Yes I suppose I can, you know when I get him to…" she trailed off as her voice cut out and Harry smirked at her. She sat up straighter and her eyes grew. " _You just silenced me."_ she sent in shock.

Harry laughed and kept the charm on her vocal chords in tact.

Roman frowned and at Celes waiting for her to finish. She looked up at Harry. "To what?" she asked.

Lee chuckled. "You have to teach me that one." he told Harry.

"Teach you what? What did I just miss?" Roman frowned and looked back at Celes.

Celes craned her neck a little and tapped her throat and then stabbed a glare at Harry but gave a silent laugh and shook her head.

"I can, its not hard." Harry said with a wink.

"Harry!" Roman gasped and hit his arm. "You cheater! Let her go." She turned to Lee. "You better not use that on me." she told him and shook her finger at her.

He laughed and kissed her. "No promises."

Harry chuckled but didn't let up the charm.

Celes smiled and gave another silent laugh. " _This song bird is temporarily out of commission but I can still say it. Later I'll make you come inside me."_ she said through the group connection for effect for than anything else.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes gripping his hands into fists. "Damn."

Roman laughed. "Hi-five for Celes." She said and raised her hand.

Celes raised her hand to hi-five Roman and gave a silent. "Yeah."

Lee shook his head and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry mate, but they are comical when they are like this."

Roman hit Harry's arm again. "Release her."

Harry gave a low growl but did with a little smiled to Celes.

Celes sang a few notes and smiled. "Thats a nifty trick though." she said to all of them as the waitress started heading over to them. She nudged Lee. "You're on, Chocolate Bear."

Lee looked up. When the waitress arrived he pulled Roman towards him.

"Oh yu…" Roman squealed as Lee kissed her. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she moaned. She cupped his cheek and kissed him back. "Now… that is a kiss." she breathed. "I think husband number one topped you, Husband number two." she teased Harry. She looked over to Celes. "Would you like to try, Wifey?"

Celes gave a little giggle and looked up at Lee then leaned over him and captured Roman's lips in a slow kiss, she ran her tongue along her lips and dipped her tongue slowly into her mouth and swirled it around Roman's with a moan. She ran her hand down the side of Roman's face and down to the back of her neck.

Roman moaned and then pulled back. "Oh its decided. Husband number two needs more kissing practice." She teased as she looked up at Harry.

Lee chuckled at the waitress' face.

Harry gave a little growl and kissed Roman, he pushed his tongue into her mouth slowly played with hers for a second then came back and nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her once more.

"I… take… that back." she sighed. She fanned herself as she sat back. "All three of you can make a woman melt."

Celes giggled. "We've had lots of practice, and I'd like to point out that you did that for me way before either of these two did. The first time you kissed me was… electric." Celes moaned and looked at the waitress. "You going to leave the desert?" she asked her sweetly.

The waitress cleared her throat and left the dessert. and quickly walked away.

Roman laughed still fanning herself. She moaned as she licked her lips. "I did kiss you first, didn't I? It was because it was Lee's fault. He filled me up while in the hospital wing and didn't kiss me."

Lee laughed. "Uh, yeah."

Celes gave a little laugh. "Finally, she did something to me because of you… I remember seeing you after she kissed me. You looked so crushed, I felt terrible and I didn't even do anything." she said to him.

"It was my own fault. I wanted her first kiss and I when I screwed it up was hurt. I should have just taken it." Lee said. He smiled and kissed Roman again. "Now I don't have to worry about it. I can just take it."

Roman giggled, "Go figure, I would want a control freak as my mate."

Celes gave a little laugh. "Its good, though. But I won't lie, I'm glad you didn't kiss her then, we wouldn't be here if you had." Celes said the last part in a whisper and shrugged.

Harry laughed. "Well I'm not controlling at all according to Celes and Lee." he pointed out.

Roman snorted. "Yeah well, you seem to do well when you decide to take control." she told him.

Lee kissed Celes. "I'm glad she kissed you too. At least it wasn't to Dalton."

"Please, at the time you could barely handle that she had kissed me. You probably would have killed that Bulgarian dead." she laughed. "I know I wanted to several times."

Harry's eyes darkened a little. "I dont like him." he said simply and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Roman tighter.

"Hey, I would like to point out that Dalton is a really nice guy." Roman told them. She leaned into Harry. "You should have seen the way Celes and Harry barged in to 'save' me from him when he… uh… yeah."

Lee eyes darken. "Should have put a curse on him for that." he growled.

Celes gave a nod. "Yes, I should have. Stealing _my_ Roman's virginity like a thief in the night." she growled.

"Okay, I think we need a subject change." Harry said as Aunt B rejoined them from her walk up and down the area.

"Are you all ready to shop?" she asked with a beaming smile. "There are great shops just round here." she said.

Lee had to take a few deep breaths. "Yeah, lets go."

"But… my dessert." Roman complained.

"I'll by you one by the bay." he told her.

"Now this is priceless. I want pictures of this." Roman said.

Celes touched Lee's arm softly. " _It was a long time ago, take a breath count to ten and let it go, baby."_ she said to him. "We can eat this one, and then I can make one when we get home… well after I meditate. But then I'll make one." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled and watched Lee carefully. "We can take one of him later Ro." Harry said to her and kissed her ear and handed her a spoon.

Roman giggled and then pressed herself closer to Lee. "Lee, look at me."

"I know." he told them. "Its just… I have always known about this but since the damn spirit was unlocked I seem to have to calm down more."

"Lee look at me." Roman said as he pulled his face down to her. She smiled up at him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

She kissed his cheeks, nose, and lips. "Am I not yours? Do I not make you happy? I always come home to you, Harry, and Celes. Leave him be. Besides he will be getting married."

Lee nodded and kissed her and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harry relaxed a little and smiled at him.

Celes sighed and dropped her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Stupid Hawaiian/Romanian reincarnations taking over our damn lives." she muttered, not really angry just exasperated. It seemed to be effecting Lee and herself in the let's kill something type way more than Harry and Roman.

"Good, give me one more kiss." Roman demanded.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Okay." He sat up feeling better. He had her now and that was all he could think off. She was his. "Sorry." He told Celes and Harry. "It was only day one. I'll do better." He told Harry.

"I know, but I will take you down if I need to." he said seriously.

Celes just growled and muttered something.

Lee nodded then smiled at him. "I knew you wanted to take me down." he teased. he placed his hand back over Celes and rubbed her arm.

Harry glanced at Lee's Aunt and then decided she was an adult she could handle it. "Oh yeah baby, hard and fast." he said with a wink.

Celes' head came up and she laughed. "Thats just…" she shook her head shaking with laughter she picked up a spoon and ate a bite of ice cream and moaned.

Roman laughed and then laughed harder at lee's face. "You really did bring that upon yourself that time."

Lee sighed, "I try… I really do try to get him but its just not working." he shook his head.

Celes laughed. "Now you know how I feel." she declared and offered him some ice cream and chocolate. "It'll make you feel better." she sang to him.

Harry chuckled. "You'll get it mate, just keep working at it."

Lee opened his mouth and ate some of the ice cream. "Everything just comes back and hits me."

"It really does. Remember Hogsmeade?" She turned to Harry. "We had gotten into a fight and in Hogsmeade he let me buy the biggest lolly pop I have ever seen. Celes had threaten him with something and next thing I know Lee and I were fighting over it. I had ended up letting go just as he was pulling on it and then it hit him in the face." She laughed. "Priceless." she sang and laughed again.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Yeah, I knew how to get you and the twins to do what I wanted back then…" she said softly and took another bite and then offered him another.

Aunt B laughed a little. "I giant Lollypop smacked him in the face, really?"

Lee shook his head, declining the ice cream and chocolate. "Yeah it hit me in the face. Did I fall out my chair?" he asked and then shrugged. "It was a small price to pay to hear Ro laugh again."

Celes frowned. "Bad times, that." she said recalling her argument with Harry that year too. "Okay, lets change the subject again." she said in her chipper morning voice.

Harry winced and nodded. "We should shop you two have pretty much devoured that thing."

Roman smiled as she offered Harry a spoof full of ice cream and chocolate. She licked her own lips and then licked a few of her fingers. "Okay." she said.

Harry moaned and didn't take the ice cream but kissed Roman. "Stop doing that." he said and pulled back and took the bite and then started to push out of the booth.

Celes giggled took one last bite and looked at Lee. "You should leave her a good tip, we were sort of mean to her." she said and kissed his cheek.

Lee chuckled and left money on the table. "So licking her lips and fingers drive Harry crazy and biting of the lip drives me crazy." he pulled Celes into him and kissed her. "And you did pick up her bad habit."

Roman laughed, "Sorry." she told Harry.

Harry sighed and shook his head and kissed her again pulling her up next to him.

Celes looked up at Lee and bit her lip and scrunched her nose. "Its like I told you after we got away from the Death Eater attack on my cousins wedding, and I was healing you in the shop, I've always done it." she said.

"Maybe so, but you didn't do so around me." He told her and kissed her.

Roman Laughed and pulled away from Harry. "Come on, lets go. Keys please?" she told him.

Harry grinned. "Oh no, first we shop for suits." he said to her.

Celes grinned and bounced her on her toes. "I want to model them for you guys too…" she clapped her hands. She headed out of the restaurant and kept close to the group of them seeking a shop. She found one and pointed to it and went into it and found a few suits to try on and headed to the dressing rooms before any of them could invite themselves along. The first one she put on was the one she was going to go with. She stepped out of the dressing room and grabbed a pau and tied it around her hips and did a little turn rolling her hips as she did for them. "Good, yeah?" she asked.

Lee nodded, "Nice." he told her. He walked over to her and kissed her. "As much as i would like to stay and watch, I am not putting myself through this torture." He kissed her again. "Give that kiss to Ro." He told her. "I'm going to go looking around." he smiled at Harry. "Enjoy." he told him and walked away.

Roman frowned at herself in the mirror of her dressing room. The bathing suit was not flattering at all. "Stupid suit." she grumbled to herself as she started taking it off.

Celes stepped into her dressing room and moved forward. "Stop, I can help." she whispered and then kissed her. "From Lee, now what are you thinking?" she asked her.

Roman looked up at her. "I like that one. That one is nice." she told her. "Where is Lee going?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "Away from this torture, he said." she touched the suit Roman wore and it changed into a two piece in reds, oranges, and blacks. Like flames.

"I like those colors." she told her. "Very nice." She pulled on her dress. "Do you have any more to show?" she asked. "I don't mind watching." she giggled. and kissed her. "I don't mind watching at all."

Celes giggled and gave a little moan. "This is the one I'm going with." she said and pushed Roman back against the mirror in the little room and kissed her a little deeper and moaned again.

Roman giggled. "You are being naughty." she moaned as she kissed her again.

Celes nodded and looked at her. "Wanna mess with the boys again?" she asked softly.

She moaned and leaned her head back, "I want to rape the boys." she told her. and then kissed Celes. "What do you have planned?"

Celes kissed her again. "I want to mess with them a little… just drive them a little crazy and I can't do it alone I'll only mess it up. So help?" she asked and kissed down her neck. "I really want to tie them both up but we are in a dressing room…" she said against her neck.

Roman shivered. "Okay, but my powers are limited unless they are next to me." she told her.

Celes moaned. "These pregnancies could not get over soon enough." she said and closed her eyes.

"I agree." she moaned. She leaned down and kissed her. She ran a hand down her back.

Celes shivered and arched her back and pressed closer to her. "I love when you touch me." she moaned.

"Are you two done yet?" Came Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

Celes gave a little giggle. "We haven't even started." she called back looking at Roman.

She giggled. "I think he caught us before we could get started." she whispered and kissed her again. as she started to untie the bathing suit.

Celes gave a little moan. "Let them wait." she said as she pushed down Roman's dress and kissed her down the neck again.

Harry gave a little growl through the door. "Hey, stop! Thats not cool." he said only loud enough so the girls could hear.

Roman giggled and gave a little moan. "I can't…" she told him. "You have three choices. One, stand watch. Two, join us. Three, try too…" she moaned as she felt Celes' hot kisses trail down further. "...stop us…"

Celes moaned and gave a little smiled as she sank to her knees in front of Roman and pushed her dress up. She leaned forward and sucked on Roman's core and moaned again.

Harry gave a little moan and banged his head against the door. "This is not fair." he said to her.

Roman moaned as she raised a leg. "I'm… I'm… sorry!" she squealed out sorry. She rolled her hips and leaned her head back. She moaned again as she pressed a hand to a wall to help keep her up.

Celes moaned against her and dipped her tongue into her core. She pulled away a minute and looked up at her and pressed her fingers into her to keep her stimulated. "I cant hold you up, and I really want to do this. We may need help." she said so that Harry could hear.

Harry groaned and looked around then opened the door locked it and took them in and moaned a little and cast the charms and then walked over and placed himself behind Roman to help hold her up and reached around teasing her nipples. He looked down as Celes started on Riman again. He pressed her into his front with a moan.

Roman leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she moaned again. "What… are you… two doing to me." she moaned. She bit her lower lip as she rolled her hips again.

Celes gave a little chuckle and continued to work her core with her fingers and tease her clit with her tongue.

Harry chuckled and cupped both her breasts and leaned down and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and back up with a moan.

Roman fisted a hand into Harry's shirt and moaned louder. She felt so… so… aroused and desired. Celes worked her magic on her and she loved it. harry teased her breasts and kissed her neck. She moaned again and rolled her hips more.

Celes loved how Roman was reacting to her and Harry and encouraged by it she sped up her fingers and flicked her piercing over Roman's.

Harry continued to teaser Roman in any way he could think of, he teased her nipples and licked her neck and then reached up and turned her head and kissed her moaning into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she kissed Harry and then she pulled away and gave a little scream. She looked down at Celes and started to scream out her moans. She rolled her hips more and leaned her head back. She reached down and ran her fingers through her flaming red hair.

Celes moaned and continued what she was doing to Roman, she had hit the right nerve to drive Roman right over the edge.

Harry moaned and watched Celes feeling his own body react to it. He ran his hands up and down Romans front and stopped and started teasing her nipples and kissing her neck again. He sucked on it and left a hickie.

Roman screamed as Celes started hitting her g spot. She didn't know how she found it so fast but she did. She held tight to Harry and rocked her hips. She leaned her head back and shook a little. She looked back down at Celes and moaned as she leaned her head back she didn't know what to do anymore.

Celes continued what she was doing and gave a little growl against Roman wanting her to be good and ready. She made a noise in her throat and opened the connection to Lee for some sadist reason deep inside of her she hoped it got her punished.

Harry moaned and kissed Romans lips again and bit at the bottom one and then trailed hot kisses down her neck again. He continued to tease her breasts.

Roman felt her orgasm reach for her. She shook her head from side to side. She was going to come. She felt the familiar build up of her juices and she screamed again. She was so close. She tried pushing Celes away. When that didn't work she tried to get away from both Harry and Celes.

Celes held her and covered her whole core with her mouth keeping up stimulation and ready to take her fish of fluids when they came.

Harry growled. "Come, Roman." He said into her ear and watched her do so.

Burst of excitement bloomed into her stomach. She threw her head back and screamed as her climax took her over. When her juices came flowing out she screamed again and sagged against Harry. Her whole body shook and she moaned.

Celes lapped up Romans juices and then grabbed the swimsuit top off the floor and pulled it back on. She smiled and leaned toward and kissed her, then Harry and she turned and left pretty damn proud of herself.

Roman shook still and watched as Celes left and closed them in. She moaned again. "I'm… sorry…" she panted. She was still slumped against Harry. Her legs felt weak and shaky.

Harry chuckled and lifted her into his arms and sat them down on the bench on the little room. "For what, Ku'uipo?" He asked her.

"For… making you… help." she moaned and tried to catch her breath. "This is the second time this has happened… and you have yet to come." she told him with a blush.

Harry smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll get mine soon enough." He said. "I liked helping." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered as she rubbed her legs together. "Do you?" she slowly started to fix her dress. She cupped her breast and placed them into the right spots. "What do you like helping with?"

Harry gave a little growl and stood up and set her on her feet and held her until he was sure she was steady and then stepped away. "That was pretty fun, I don't think I've ever teamed up with Celes against you before." He said and kissed her. "Come on let's go find the others." He said and smacked her ass and turned dropping the spells and leaving.

Roman gave a squeak and followed Harry. She rubbed her ass and smiled as she thought about last night when he actually bit her on the ass. "I hope i don't have a bite mark." she said under her breath.

Harry chuckled and looked back at her, hearing her. "Oh you do, I left my mark." He winked and started to look for Celes and Lee.

Lee frowned as he had his arms crossed over his chest. He had found Celes pretty quickly. He looked up with Harry and Ro walked over. "The little minx locked me out." he growled. "Why couldn't you stop them?" he told Harry. "Every time they are near each other they always have a need to touch." he growled. "I'm going to separate you." he growled more to Celes than to Harry and Ro. He looked over to Roman. "Did you find a suit at least?"

Roman blushed and shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "Minx!"

Celes opened the door and looked up at Lee with a pout. "Would you really separate us?" She asked standing in front of them half dressed in the suit half in her shorts.

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"If it means cooling my hormones, yes." he told her. "Matter of fact, we shall start now." he took Roman's hand. "We are going to another store. Call us when you are done."

"Wait, no. I don't…" Roman squealed and laughed when Lee scooped her up.

Celes gave a little scream. " _I hate you so much."_ She pouted in their private link and looked at Harry suddenly jarred that she was alone with him.

Lee sighed as he set Roman down and walked back to Celes. He cupped her face and looked down into her eyes. "No you don't. Now stop throwing a tantrum." he kissed her again. "You act like I'll separate you for all eternity." he kissed her. "I told you I would punish you in a way you wouldn't like." He smacked her ass. "Behave yourself." he told her and nodded to Harry before picking Roman up and walking out the store with her.

Harry stepped forward and pulled Celes into his arms. "You need to cool off." He said softly.

Celes looked up at him. "Yeah I know. Help me finish changing and we can go back to the van and wait." She said softly.

Harry did so and then bought the suit for Celes had changed her mind to and one for himself and took her hand and led her to the van. He opened the back hatch for them to sit together on.

Celes curled into his side and took a deep breath. She missed Harry, she never realized it until she was with him alone but she did. She looked up at him. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too. A lot!" He said to her and kissed her softly.

Celes gave a little moan and grabbed one of his hands leading it to her breast. "Make love to me, Harry. Please." She said softly.

"Right here?" He asked with a moan.

"Yes, use magic. Please." She said getting up onto her knees to demonstrate her need for him she pressed against him and kissed him deeper.

Harry moaned, he didn't have to be told twice. He casted the spells and pushed Celes down after he shrank the back seat I to the floor compartments. He crawled up over her and looked down at her. He traced her face, it was like seeing her for the first time again. He leaned down and kissed her neck down to her collarbone. Then down over her belly. He used his hands and pushed the short up over her head and moaned at the sight of her half naked body.

Celes watched Harry and played with his hair as he kissed her. She missed everything about him. Right down to his faded lightening bolt scar on his forehead. She ran a finger over it. She gave a little squeal and moan when he took off his shirt. He was tanned and so sculpted her mouth watered. She sat up and licked each of his nipple rings and ran her hands down his chest looking up at him.

Harry watched her rub her hands down his chest and stopped them as they reached his pants. "No more prolonging it, Nani." He whispered to her. "You are my wife, for always."

Celes felt tears prick her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Pilikua." She said with a sniff.

Harry cupped her face. "Don't cry." He whispered and kissed her eyes. He worked her shorts off laying her gently back down.

Celes reached up to help him with his short and when they got them off her grabbed her legs behind the knees and brought them up and thrust into her slowly at first. She tried to roll her hips.

Harry gave a growl and shook his head and quickened his pace as his need started to overtake him as it usually did when he was with Celes.

Celes gave a little shreak and moaned rolling back on her head. She reached down and played with her clit and heard him moan.

Harry loved when the girls touched themselves while he was in them. He quickened his pace and watched as Celes changed the speed on her clit to match his intensity.

Celes started to scream her moans out. She felt Harry pounding into her and just lost her mind. She looked up at him and watched him, and in that moment he wasn't Harry Potter the boy who lived. He was Harry Potter, her husband, lover, one of her best friends, and the man she had loved forever. She moaned and started to alternate between mewing noises and screaming.

Harry looked down at Celes, so beautiful, so familiar but completely different. She had filled out over the years but it was more, she had grown more confident with each passing year. More sure of herself, more powerful and exotic. He growled and drove harder into her and grunted each time he did.

Celes continued to scream and watch him. She felt her orgasm creep up on her and shivered. "Harry... Harry." She panted.

"I know... Just... A few more." He grunted out and the both came with a screams and a growl. Harry continued to thrust into her a little more while he felt her tighten and loosen in the orgasm around him. He moaned and pulled out and laid down next to her and brushed her hair back. "You okay?"

Celes smiled and traced his scar. "I'm fine." She said and kissed him. They lay there the breeze blowing into the van and over them and then Celes sat up and sighed. "They are going to be back here looking for us soon. We should get dressed so we dont give Aunt b a show." She said and pulled on her shorts and shirt.

Harry did the same and dropped the charm fixing the back seat in time to see Roman, Lee and Aunt b coming up.

Celes bounced off the tailgate of the van and bounced over to them she kissed Roman and then spun her around once and then kissed Lee and spun herself around and headed back over to Harry, before she made it to him she tripped and he caught her automatically and she grumbled as Lee came over to make sure she was okay. She smiled and nodded at him patting his cheek and kissing him again.

Harry held her close and she could still smell herself on him and moaned.

"Stop that." Harry said against her ear causing her to shiver. Harry held out the keys. "You drive Ro." He said with a wink and kissed Celes' ear and helped Roman into the van and then got himself in the front seat.

Celes smiled and closed the back and then went around and opened the door and Lee helped his aunt into the middle and the Celes who chose to sit in the back.

"We're going to the beach. We're going to be a peach. And you can't be a leach!" Roman sang and pointed at Harry. She giggled to herself as she buckled up.

Harry shook his head and buckled up as well and smiled at Roman. He looked back and checked if the door was shut and then nodded. "Lets go." he said to her and laughed a little.

"We're going to the race. We're going to win first place." She sang to herself as she drove off. "Oh! We bought some snorkeling stuff too so we don't have to rent anything."

Harry nodded still smiling. "Thats probably a good idea." he said with a wink. "Using the same thing other people do sounds less than appealing."

She chuckled. "I agree."

Lee shook his head and looked over to Celes. "Find a suit?"

She grinned and nodded. "I did, I went with a green one." she said and rubbed her belly as Albus kicked her.

"Good." He kissed the top of her head.

Roman hummed a hawaiian song that was on the radio as she drove. She was feeling really good and excited. The day was an overall good day. A little bumps here and there but other than that pretty good. Lots of sexiness too. "Oh, we got cameras too."

Harry smiled. "Thats good too, cause Celes and I got distracted." he said with a laugh.

Celes blushed a little and looked out the window with a wistful smile and nodded. "Thats a good way to put it." she said softly.

Roman chuckled. "I know." She whispered. "Felt it too."

Harry gave her an even look and kept a smile on his face. "Maybe you next." he said with a little laugh.

She laughed, "Maybe, but first, we go the bay. Its going to be a good day. Then I may get a lei." she sang.

Lee shook his head. "She had been doing that since we left the store. I take it as a good sign."

Celes giggled. "She sounds like shes on a slight sugar high. Its good." she said and watched Roman from her seat and gave a little moan in her throat.

"What?" Lee asked.

Celes looked distractedly at him. "Just…" she glanced at Aunt B. " _Ready for more."_ she said suggestively and then shook her head and sat back still watching Roman, she bit her lip and smiled.

Lee chuckled and then rubbed her arm. "Later."

Roman bounced her her seat as she drove around looking for parking. "Going to the bay." she sang under her breath and looked around for a spot. "Its going to be a good day." she smiled as she pulled into a spot and parked. "Then I may get a lei." she smiled at Harry. "Prime parking."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Thats good. Lets cloak the back so we can take turns changing." he suggested.

Celes sat forward a little. "I can go first." she volunteered.

Roman nodded, "Okay." She told her. "Aunt B, you will go next. Then me."

Harry laughed. "Guess I'll go after Ro, and that leaves you for last, Lee." Harry said.

Celes wiggled a little and waited for everyone to get out and put up the cloak around the back seat and changed into her suit and pulled the little pau on around the bottoms and then went and opened the door and looked out at them with a smile.

"Hey! Thats like mine… except I have flowers." Roman told her as Lee helped her out and helped Aunt B in.

"It looks very nice." Lee told her and kissed her cheek.

Celes blushed a little. "I changed my mind at the last minute." she shrugged.

"I liked any of them personally." Harry said and took Celes' hand and kissed it.

Roman hugged her and with a squeal. "You look cute!"

Celes gave a little laugh. "In this I feel very aware of my belly." she said rubbing it. "Thank you."

Roman rubbed hers and scrunched up her nose. "Me too, it was one of the reasons why I didn't want to try on suits too much. They didn't fit right." She shrugged. "Lee said this style was better and I did feel better about it too."

Celes nodded and ran her thumb over Roman's cheek. "You look beautiful in anything you wear." she said to her fondly.

She gave a little blush. "Thank you. So do you."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "You two both look beautiful in anything you wear. But I find you look your best naked." he said with a wink.

Celes blushed deeply and giggled a little.

Roman shook her head and hit his arm. "Gutterboy."

Lee chuckled. "That one is new."

Celes laughed as Aunt B got out of the van wearing a purple and black one piece suit with a long white netted coverup over it and a large matching hat. Celes smiled. "You look fantastic, Aunt B."

"I picked out the suit, of course. Because it has purple in it." Roman told her. "The hat is awesome."

Lee smiled. "Come on, Butterfly. You next." he told Roman and helped her into the van.

Celes smiled as the door shut, she turned to Aunt B. "You look great, really."

Aunt B smiled at her. "Thank you dear." she said and hugged Celes. "I'm sorry for earlier dear." she said softly.

Celes nodded and resisted the urge to cry. She sagged a little and hugged her back a little tighter. "It okay, I get it." she said softly and pulled back with a smile.

Lee watched them but didn't say anything. He heard a squeal and laughter come from inside the van. "You okay in there?" he asked through the door.

"Fine," Roman called back.

Celes giggled. "Need help?" she asked in a non suggestive way.

Roman opened the door and stepped out wearing her suit that was cover in Red and white hawaiian flowers. "No, I'm good. Just had a little trouble with the top." She told her as she slipped on her flip flops.

Harry shook his head and stepped forward lifting her out of the van and setting her down and kissing her. "Beautiful." he said to her and got in the van and made quick work of changing into his board shorts covered in large green vegetation of the islands. He opened the door and hopped out of the van with a grin. "You next, Buttercup." Harry said to Lee with a wink.

Roman giggled, "I like that one. I'm going to use that one."

"No you are not." Lee told her and kissed her. He hopped into the van and quickly changed. He groaned as he looked down at his board shorts then opened the van. He wore white ones with big purple flowers on his. "No comments." he told Harry.

Harry put his hands up and laughed a little.

Celes looked at his shorts and gave a sigh and suppressed a moan and turned to the bay. "Lets go, and I guess theres this super steep hill leading down to the bay after the little brief on what we can and cannot do in the bay, so uh yeah may need to carry me or something so I don't roll down it and die." Celes said headed that way.

Lee pulled Roman to him and started to braid her hair. "Okay," he told Celes.

Roman reached inside the van for a few bags and giggled when Lee pulled her back into place so he could finish braiding it. WHen she was done she turned and pulled out two bags. "Snorkels, beach towels, and a big blanket." she told Harry and Celes.

Harry nodded and took one of the bags from her. "You thought of everything, Ro." he said and kissed her cheek.

Celes nodded and smiled. "She's good at that." she said and pulled her hair back into a ponytail to get it off her neck.

"Only because I have a picture of things in my head. I would have gotten a big umbrella but I think that would have been pushing it." she smiled.

Lee pulled on her bread so that she was looking up at him and kissed her. "I think it would have been okay. Come on." He told them and picked Celes up. "Lets go."

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at Roman as they walked. "We can rent one down on the beach, I think they have a shop." she said to her and held onto Lee's neck.

Harry laughed. "Thats just asking for us to do…" he trailed off and looked at Aunt B. "Yeah…"

Roman laughed as she held Aunt B's hand. "Busted." She told him.

Aunt B gave a little laugh. "You have all been busted since this morning." she said.

Celes eyes widened and she blushed deeply, burying her face in Lee's chest pretty much mortified.

Harry laughed. "Dont miss a trick do you?" he asked.

Roman laughed. "She has those mother's eyes. Sees everything. How did you know about this morning?" she asked.

Aunt B laughed. "My nephew is a terrible actor." she stated looking at him.

Lee coughed and kept walking. He was blushing as well. He did not want to look at his aunt. Of course Roman's and Harry's laughter wasn't helping either. He sighed and shook his head.

"Its okay, Lee." Roman told him. "We can practice."

"I am not having this conversation in front of my aunt." He told her.

Harry shook his head still laughing. "I think hes a little embarrassed." he stated obviously.

Aunt B laughed and shook her head. "Its refreshing to see the four of you coming up with clever… and not so clever ways to sneak off and be with one another."

Celes gave a little squeal and knew she was as red as her hair. "Could we just not…" she asked from Lee's chest.

Roman chuckled. "Okay we will changed the subject. So since Aunt B won the maze race. She said she wanted Italian. Did you want to go to a restaurant or did you want a homemade dish?"

Aunt B thought a minute. "Homemade, if you can handle it." she said to Roman.

"Oh, I can handle it." Roman smiled. "Anything specific?"

"Anything with chicken in it." she said as they all walked into the room for the briefing which went quickly and then they were all headed down to the bay.

Roman moaned as she thought of different pastas she could make with chicken. "Pasta, garlic bread, a tossed salad. I can make a mousse too."

"Sounds divine dear!" Aunt B said putting an arm around Roman as they slowly walked down the steep hill leading to the bay.

Celes gave a little smile. "I was going to make another cheesecake, but mousse sounds better." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Either is good for me." he stated as they made it to the bottom of the hill. they claimed a spot on the beach and he went over and bought a large umbrella for them and brought it over and set it up over the blanket.

Celes looked up from the blanket and smiled. "Remember to stay with a partner." she winked at all of them and laid down on the blanket and sighed closing her eyes suddenly feeling very tired she stifled a yawn.

Harry looked down at her. "You wanted to come here, now you're going to nap?" he teased.

"Just a little one. Go… go with Ro." she said sleepily and rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

Roman shook her head as she rustled through the bags and pulled out the snorkels. She tossed one to Harry and Lee. Then handed one Aunt B. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at Celes. "Should we really leave her here to nap alone?"

Harry looked at Roman and down at Celes. "We can rotate and take turns sitting with her, or you could call Damon." he shrugged.

"Ah, you are smart!" She told Harry a few minutes went by and Damon popped up.

"Here!" he declared wearing his hawaiian swim trunks.

Roman smiled down at him. "Will you watch Celes? I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Just as long as I get to go into the water too."

"You have a deal!" she stuck out her hand and he shook it. "Okay, lets go!"

Harry gave one last look to Celes and felt sort of bad that she was worn out and then followed Roman and Aunt B into the water. He waded in a little and the water was teaming with little fish from the reef a little further out. He grinned and dove into the water and swam out to the reef feeling good.

Celes gave a little moan and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up and saw Damon and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up and feeling a little dizzy from sleep.

Damon smiled down at her. "Ro called me. She didn't feel comfortable leaving you here alone so I'm to watch until you are ready to go into the water. Then I get to go into the water." He smiled as he bounced a little.

Celes smiled and leaned over and kissed his little cheek. "Thank you, did Venelope get you back for what you did yet?" she asked him.

He glared out into the water. "Yeah." he growled. "We were in the middle of a fight when Ro called." he laid back onto the blanket and kicked his little legs. "You know what she did? I'll tell you what she did. She made this dessert that was all chocolate and looked so good. With cookies crumbled in it and gummy worms." he snorted. "Gummy worms and real worms." he growled. "You don't mess with a man's food!"

Celes gave a little frown and turned and looked out over the water. She didn't like that, even if it was a prank, another person had made Damon dessert and she didn't like that? She growled a little. "I'll have to suck up my anxiety and go over and give her a talking to. Feeding you earthworms." she grumbled.

"Yeah you do that!" he grumbled. "Evil chit."

Celes looked at him and sighed. "Come on lets go get in the water, I know you want to. You can be my partner." she said and attempted to get up.

Damon grew bigger and helped her up. "I got you." he told her. He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hands. He shrank smaller and gently pulled her towards the water. "Water time. Water time. Water time!"

Celes laughed as she went with him into the water, she was a little stunned but she was pushing through it and all but had when they made it out to one of the sandbars across the reef. She looked around in the clear water just standing on the bar and watched the life around her and gave a little jump and grinned. "So cool!"

Damon splashed around her and laughed. He ducked under water a couple of times and swam around. "This is fun!"

"Hey you two!" Roman called as she was swimming back towards them with Harry. "You two look like you're having fun."

Celes gave a grin and kissed her when she got close. "Isnt it beautiful?" she asked and ran her hands over the surface of the water fondly.

Harry smiled and kissed her head and then nuzzled her neck. "Yes, very beautiful." he murmured.

Celes squealed and stepped away. "Hey! None of that, coral reef, fish. Get your mind out of the gutter!" she laughed.

Roman chuckled, "Gutterboy." she teased. "We took lots of pictures. Lee ended up taking my camera cause I was…" she trailed off as her smiled grew bigger. "I was being bad."

Celes shook her head. "You two are horrible." she said to Harry and Roman.

Harry looked at her surprised. "How am I horrible, she's the one that was teasing Lee!"

Celes looked up at him. "I'm sure you didn't help." she said and kissed him then Roman. "Go explore, Dai is being my partner for now." she said to them and looked fondly over at Damon dipping under the water and coming back up.

Roman chuckled. "I wish we could. Lee has put us on restriction. Said I wasn't allowed off the blanket until he came back to get me." She sighed. "It was just a couple pictures." she sighed and started to back to their spot.

Harry kissed Celes one more time then followed Roman. "He said you couldn't leave the blanket, I guess we will have to make the best of it." he said to her.

Celes smiled after them then frowned and scanned the water for Lee and Aunt B and didnt see them. She turned to Damon and watched him for a while.

Roman laughed. "Yeah _I_ can't leave the blanket… but He didn't say I couldn't move _with_ the blanket."

Harry laughed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking the blanket needs to be washed… or relocated." she chuckled.

Harry laughed. "We could always set it up on that little sandbar island thing out there in the middle of the reef."

"I think you may have a good idea, Koa." she rubbed her hands together.

"I always have good ideas, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her and then turned to the blanket. "You want me to do it, then I can apperate us out there too."

"Yes please." she told him and wrapped an arm around his.

Harry gave a wave of his hand and the blanket and umbrella disappeared and then looking around he popped them to it and grinned. "Lee is not going to be happy about this!" he said sitting her down on the blanket.

Roman pulled off her flippers. "Yeah well, he wasn't specific." She smiled as she sat down on the blanket and looked around them. "I'm on the blanket. So I did follow his rule."

Harry sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "Yes you did." he said with a laugh.

She smiled at him and leaned back on her hands. "So you and Celes broke in the van." she wiggled her eyebrows. "Was it spacious?"

Harry laughed. "Very, and surprisingly comfortable." he said with a wink.

"That sounds fun. I'm surprised you two weren't hot with the doors closed… or did you leave them open?"

Harry smiled. "Back hatch was open." he said to her.

Roman gave a little moan as she closed her eyes. "Fun." She sighed as she looked out into the bay and further into the ocean. "I'm a little nervous for tonight. An excited kind of nervous. Lee and I are going to spend the night with each other." she smiled.

Harry ran his hand down her arm. "Yes you are, and its going to be earth shattering." he assured her and kissed her shoulder.

She smiled as she leaned her head against his. "I keep thinking back during Hogwarts. We have changed so much. I miss our Hogwarts days… not all the trouble and drama but the sneaking around and stealing kisses. Fourth year I was supposed to be dating Fred but I ended up spending so much time with Lee. She snogged for that whole year until after Yule Ball. I loved that thrill of doing something and having the risk of being caught."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I wish I had been more like I am when we were in school. I wasn't though. Too stuck on my destiny and what not." he said and looked at her. "You could always come visit and we could make new Hogwarts memories." he said his eyes heating.

She shivered with excitement as she looked at him. "I wouldn't mind new memories with you." she teased. "If we were more attracted to each other during Hogwarts what would you do?"

Harry kissed her and moaned, he always liked this game with them. "I'd probably drag you off to a broom cupboard and bend you over and have my way with you." he said and trailed hot little kisses down her neck.

She shivered. "I have been in a broom cupboard with Celes. Then opening night at Rolesque you took me into a broom cupboard." She moaned and tilted her head back a little. "But I never been bent over in a broom cupboard." She moaned again. "I think while we are passing through the halls I would have pulled you away while Ron wasn't looking and then take you to one of the toilets and let you have your way with me."

Harry growled and kissed down to her collarbone bringing a hand up to cup her breast. "I think I would have liked that." he moaned against her and flicked her hardening nipple through the suit.

She shivered again and moaned. She arched her back and sighed. "I would do Yule Ball all over again." she whispered. "Lee gave me oral the first time in a coach. I think I would have wanted him go all the way."

Harry nodded. "I would do it differently too, I would have taken Celes and punched out Zabini and spared her that pain." he said running kisses up and down her neck and trailed his hand down her belly.

She giggled. "I kicked his ass." She moaned again. "I wouldn't mind taking a bath with you in the prefects tub."

Harry chuckled and played with the elastic on the bottoms of the suit. "I wouldn't mind having you in the prefects bath." he growled and kissed her lips.

She giggled and kissed him back. "Want to know something wild?" she whispered.

Harry nodded. "I always want to know something wild." he said to her and ran his hand back and forth over the elastic of her swimsuit bottoms.

She kissed him again. "I wouldn't mind riding you while on a broom." she told him. "Do you think they make rooms comfortable enough for the driver to fly while be ridden?"

Harry moaned. "If they don't, I'll make one myself." he said and his hand slipped down into her swimsuit bottoms and he touched her piercing.

She leaned her head back and moaned. She looked back at him and smiled. "I always wondered how it would feel to fly and ride." she giggled.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Probably awesome, its like my two favorite activities in one." he winked and slipped a finger into her and moaned. He kissed her neck again sucking on it gently.

She moaned and rolled her hips. "I know… I can imagine you doing a nose dive and pulling up in time." Excitement bloomed into her stomach as she rolled her hips more. "You're right. I'm dangerous." she laughed.

Harry chuckled and continued to work her slowly. "I like you dangerous." he whispered and kissed her deeply dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around hers.

Roman moaned against his mouth. "Harry…" she moaned again.

"Yes, Ro?" he asked her and kissed down her chin and neck.

" _Damn it you two."_ Lee growled at them. " _Not only are you two touching but you moved the blanket?! Get back here, now!"_

Roman giggled. "Sounds like that is all the time we get."

Harry sighed and gave one more thrust and then pulled his hand out of her bottoms. "To be continued…" he said and kissed her. " _Why dont you come out here mate."_ he suggested to Lee with a laugh.

" _Oh yes. Please do then we can finish what the both of you started at the restaurant."_ Roman told him.

Lee gave a moan. " _I'll find you but we are not finishing that yet."_

Roman groaned and laid down and kicked her feet. "You are evil too!" she told Harry.

Harry gasped in mock hurt. "What did I do?" he asked and Celes and Damon came walking up.

Celes looked down at the two of them and shook her head. "You are in so much trouble." she laughed.

Roman grinned up at her. "Trouble is my middle name. Can't seem to stay away from it."

Celes just shook her head and laughed. "I know, you nasty girl." she said to her with a wink.

She giggled. "I know and you all love it."

Lee walked over with his aunt carrying their flippers. "You." he pointed at Roman. "Trouble. So much trouble."

Roman looked at him with big eyes of innocence. "Whatever have I done?"

"It was your idea, I know it was. Come here, you." he growled and reached for her.

Roman squealed and giggled as she hid behind Harry. "Why isn't Harry in trouble?"

"Your idea." Lee told her.

Harry laughed. "Um, actually, it was mine. She just suggested we move the blanket after I planted the idea of making the best of it." he said with a snort.

Celes shook her head and crossed her arms. "Harry Potter." she sighed and looked at Lee and felt sudden lust build for him and gave a little gasp and turned away to catch her breath.

Lee finally caught Roman around the waist and picked her up. "Teasing wench. Harry's idea or not she agreed to it." he spun her a little.

Roman laughed and held onto his arm. "I'm the innocent one for once."

"Not totally innocent."

Harry laughed as he watched them. "I told you he wouldn't like it." he laughed.

Celes bit her lip and walked over to the water and got in sighing a little she sat down in the little surf and closed her eyes.

"So not fair!" Roman told him when she was finally set down on her feet. "So since you are here at the blanket that means I get to go back out in the water, right?"

"Oh, no." Lee told her. "You are going to sit here with me a little longer." He sat on the blanket and pulled her down to his lap. "I'm going to torture you first." he laughed and held her to him. He looked over to Celes. "Doing okay, Cel?"

Celes looked back and gave a smile. "Fine, fine. Go about your game." she said and turned back to look out over the reef.

Harry smiled as he watched her and shook his head at Lee. "You have got to give up some control, mate." he said standing and looking at Damon and Aunt B. "Come on lets go back out in the reef." he suggested.

Aunt B smiled and nodded.

"Can I come too?" Damon asked as he hopped around Harry.

"Will he need a partner?" Roman asked.

Harry nodded to Damon. "The three of us can stay together." he looked sternly at Damon. "Right, Little mate?"

Damon stuck out his little chest and saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Harry smiled and scoop him up throwing him over his shoulder. "Lets go Aunt B." he said and strolled off to the reef opposite where Celes was sitting, Aunt B in tow.

Roman was torn. She didn't want to be left behind but she wanted to stay. She was a little nervous. It had been a long time since she, Celes, and Lee had been together. She bit her lower lip and looked around. "So… nice weather we are having." she said.

Lee chuckled as he tilted Roman's head to the side and kissed her neck. "Yes it is." he told her.

Celes stayed where she was, she was giving them privacy but she didn't want to go back into the reef. She leaned her chin on her knees and watched the horizon.

"Are you not going to join us, Celes?" Lee asked as he continued to kiss down Roman's neck. "Or should have tie _you_ up and then make you watch?" he teased.

Celes turned slowly to him and looked at him with white hot desire. "You wouldn't dare." she said to him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Oh, but I would. I really would. You both have done that to me many of times. Its time I got some pay back of my own." He continued to kiss down Roman's neck. He slid a hand down her bottoms and slipped a finger into her core.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. "This isn't fair." she whimpered.

Celes watched them with a mixture of extreme desire and extreme frustration. "No its not." she moaned and crawled over closer to them and leaned over Roman and kissed Lee.

He moaned against her lips as he slowly worked Roman's core. "So does that mean you will join?"

"I'm afraid if I don't get you in some way shape or form in the next hour I'll explode so yes." she said and then leaned down and kissed Roman with a moan. "You too." she growled.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She moaned more louder as Lee slipped a second finger into her. "If this is a tease I'm going to rape you too." she told Celes. "Lee and Harry is already on my list."

Lee chuckled. "Is that so?" He growled against her neck and then nipped at her neck.

Celes moaned and dipped down and pulled untied Roman's swimsuit top and pulled it down and captured one of her nipples with her mouth and used her fingers to tease the other. She sucked a little and moaned her body was already hot with desire.

Roman moaned again. She leaned her head back. "So… not… fair…" She went to reach out for Celes but Lee stopped her hands.

"No, no. You don't touch unless Celes tells you to." Lee told her.

Celes chuckled and came up and looked at her keeping her fingers teasing one of her breasts. She leaned over like she was going to kiss Roman but just grazed along her lips and then leaned up and kissed Lee with a little laugh.

Lee moaned against her lips as he kissed her back. He kept his slow thrusting and felt Roman roll her hips.

Roman moaned and whimpered. "You all are on… my list." she told them.

Celes gave a little moan and looked down at her and added her other hand to Roman's other breast and started to tease the nipple there too. "Right where I want to be." she said to her and then she straddled Roman's legs on her knees and kept working her nipples and watched Lee's hand working Roman and moaned looking at him.

Lee reached out and until the top part of Celes' top so it fell down. He trailed a hand down to her breast and massaged them. He tweaked her nipples until her milk leaked. He moaned as he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted it.

Roman moaned as she watched. The last time she and Harry had sex he has sucked on her nipples. Usually they kind of stayed cleared from the nipples like that. She wondered if Harry ever tasted her milk. She looked up at Lee as he did it again. She rolled her hip and arched her back a little more. She bit her lower lip as she watched.

Celes arched her back and moaned and then looked down at Roman again watching her watch them. She loved when Lee did that to her, but something about him doing in front of Roman made her shiver with a desire she'd never felt before. She massaged Roman's breasts and moaned shutting her eyes and pushing her own breast into Lee's hand. She sat a little lower spreading her legs a little.

Lee watched Roman watch Celes she moaned as she bit her lower lip. It felt good to not be the one tied up for once. Then to keep Ro in place was just as good. He moaned again as he tasted Celes' milk. "Do you want to try?" he whispered.

Roman moaned then nodded her head. Lee brought her hand to Celes' breast and helped her tweak her nipple and roll it until it leaked milk. He brought her hand to her mouth. She licked at the milk and moaned. It was sweet and warm. She rolled her hips a little more.

Celes shivered and shut her opened her eyes. "W-what are you d-doing…" she stuttered with a moan. She looked down at Roman and then back at Lee.

Lee smiled at her. "You like it." he told her. "You like it a lot." He trailed a hand down her body until he cupped her core. "Are you ready to be touched?" he asked her.

Roman moaned as she watched them. It was so odd. She submitted to Lee very well but when it came to Celes it was like she wanted control but at the same time wanted to submit. Lee was giving her part control but not all of it. She shivered as she leaned her head back and continued to watch them. Clash of the titans. Except one was bigger and was willing to try to share.

Celes shivered and nodded. "P-please." she moaned and continued to massage Roman's breasts and flick her thumbs occasionally over her hard nipples.

Lee slid his hand into her bottoms and slipped his fingers into her. He moaned as he watched her. They were so hot. both of them at once. He thrusted his fingers into her and watched her hips roll.

Roman bit her lower lips. She felt so… wrong. Something was wrong. It felt wrong. She looked up at Lee and Celes. She shouldn't be here. This was… weird. She felt too submissive. Like a doll just sitting between them. "Let me up, please." she told them. "Please."

Celes stopped and looked down at Roman and all her lust drained away and she pulled back away from them. Before either of them could do anything she stood up and secured her top and popped away back to the beach and sat down. They needed to be alone.

Lee frowned down at Roman. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I… I… I can't." she told him as she tried to get up.

"Hey, talk to me." he told her as he held her tighter. "What is wrong what are you feeling?"

"You should go to her." Roman told him as she finally pulled away. She didn't know what was wrong. She was upset but it wasn't about them. It was her. It was her behavior. She just felt like a doll stuck between them. "I need to swim. Go to Celes. She needs you." she told him as she quickly fixed her top and walked away to find Harry, Damon, and Aunt B. When she was out of sight of Lee she sat down in the water. She felt like a plastic doll just sitting here. She had no place being there. That was surely their time and she was intruding. She didn't like it. She should have just left with Harry and let Lee handle Celes' lust. She pulled on her hair a little and fought not to cry. Once she had her emotions under control she stood up and dove into the water. She reached out her magic and found Harry, Aunt B and Damon. She swam to them and smiled. "Hey!" she greeted. "Did you guys find anything?"

Harry turned and smiled at her. "Hey, yeah you know the fish of the sea." he said giving her a curious look.

Aunt B smiled and held up a little pearl. "Harry found this." she said to her.

"Ooh, pretty. You know I have been collecting a lot of these lately. Later I'm going to look up what a pearl can be used for." Roman told her. She laned up and kissed Harry's cheek. "Can I keep it, or where you planning to give it to Celes?"

"Actually I was going to give it to you, but I'm going to get it set in something first. You see after you asked me how much one was worth I did some research on that." he said winking at her and took the pearl and stuck it in his velcro pocket.

Roman laughed. "I look forward to it." She giggled as she looked around them. "Did you find any crabs." she teased.

"I did!" Damon told her and held up a hermit crab to her. "See,"

Roman smiled and gently took it into her hand. "We should have made a list of things to see what we could find."

Harry scowled at the little crab. "Okay we found one, time to put him back." he said going to take the crab from her.

She giggled and placed him into Harry's hand. "He won't bite you. Ooh, what about a clown fish? Did we find one of those?"

Harry smiled down at her, she was off. "Not yet, how about we send Damon and Aunt B out to look for one. Is that okay?" he asked Roman and Aunt B.

Aunt B looked at Damon and smiled at him. "I can do that, if he wants to." she said.

Damon nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm a very good swimmer you know." He told her as he took her hand and started walking off with her. He was already putting the 'charm' on her. "Don't worry about me, okay. I'll protect you." He smiled at her.

Harry watched them go and then frowned down at Roman. "What's wrong?" he asked her running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

Roman frowned as she fought her tears. She shook her head. "Nothing."

Harry looked down into her face. "You're lying. What's wrong, Ku'uipo?" he asked her gently.

"I.. I don't know. I was… they were… This has never happened to me before. I mean we were doing fine. Everything was going okay and then… I… I felt _so_ out of place. I didn't belong there. That should have been Lee and Celes' time. I had no right to be there. I was just an obstacle that was in the way. I felt like a plastic doll sitting between them." tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm not a plastic doll. I felt so locked down."

Harry wiped her cheeks. "Roman, you are not a plastic doll. They shouldn't have made you feel that way. And you have every right to be with them, individually together… you're… well you're married to Lee and almost married to Celes." Harry said to her looking down into her face.

"I know that. Its just… there is a time and place to be a one on one couple and then there is a time and place to be a group. That may have been the place but it was not the time to be in the group." she rubbed at her face. "I don't know what happened. Everything was okay. Now they are both upset. Celes quickly dressed and apparated away before I could excuse myself and leave them to it."

Harry sighed and kissed her forehead. "Celes did what she does when she thinks shes hurt you, she steps away. Thats why she left so quickly. She'll be fine, and so will you." he said. "Er, how long has it been since you, Celes and Lee… had a threesome?" he asked her.

Roman shrugged. "I don't remember the last threesome I remember was with you and Celes had a panic attack… she was pregnant with the twins so… maybe a little before then? I don't know."

Harry nodded. "You think maybe you're wary about it because its been so long since it was just the three of you? Or are you afraid of Hi'iaka and Pele fighting over Lee?" he asked her.

"I don't know… maybe both a little more of Hi'iaka and Pele fighting." she told him as she lowered her head and looked at her hands.

Harry tipped her chin up. "How about we avoid a big blow out. Sounds like your two are starting the cycle again but this time its Lee." he said to her softly and kissed her.

Roman kissed him back. "I don't want to hurt her. I know that we had a lot of time together to know each other as Pele and Lohi'au… even though we didn't know that is what we were doing. Bust Hi'iaka hasn't had that time with Lee. I don't want to just barge in and push them apart. It's not fair. I want them to have time too."

Harry nodded. "You're right, but you can get hurt too. Come on, you and I can go for a walk. Let them have a little time and maybe you can talk to Celes about it. Tell her your thinking on it. Avoid the fight by talking about it." he shrugged.

She nodded as she followed him.

Lee sighed and groaned with frustration. He apparated to the beach and found Celes. He sighed and sat next to her. "You okay?"

Celes looked at him, her eyes were misty. "I'm fine, I'm sorry." she said softly looking back over the water.

Lee picked her up and set her on his lap and held her so that her back was to his chest. "It wasn't your fault." He told her. He rubbed her arms and held her. "I think maybe we were actually moving too fast for Ro." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Really, is that even possible?" she half joked.

He smiled and shrugged. "Its the only sense I could make of it."

Celes turned a little and looked at him. "You wanted to be with her though." she whispered with a smile.

"Yeah but I also wanted to be with you too. I was looking forward to sharing you both." He brushed some hair behind his ear. "Every time I'm around you two I can't seem to keep my hands off of any of you. Especially when we are alone."

Celes nodded. "Thats how I feel too." she said and took on of his hands and turned it palm up and traced her fingers over the lines in it.

"I know. I see that you want all of us. There have been more sexual adventures today than I can remember. What's worse is I can feel them all. Its like I have the sexual antenna and I know exactly who is with who." He curled his fingers over her finger. He opened her palm and kissed it.

Celes shivered and closed her eyes. "Me too, this morning I could tell what Harry was doing to Roman." she moaned a little and rubbed her legs together.

"I felt you, Ro, and Harry in the dressing room, then I felt you and Harry in the van." he moaned and leaned down and kissed her neck. "You and Ro in the tub and in the back of the van."

Celes moaned and dropped her head to the side. "D-did you feel R-roman and Harry in… the m-maze?" she asked him running her hands up and down his arms and moaning.

"God yes." he moaned against her neck. "I was trying to look for you so I could do the same but I couldn't find you." he ran his hands up and down her legs.

Celes shivered. "I wish you had found me… God, I can't stop touching you." she moaned.

Lee lifted her face and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her ring. "Neither can I." he told her. He moaned as he kept kissing her. His hand slipped down her bottoms and he entered her core with two fingers.

Celes moaned and spread her legs farther apart for him and arched her back and rolled her hips. "Y-yes." she whispered and kissed him again.

"Yes what?" he asked her as he slowly thrust his fingers into her. "Is this what you want?"

Celes moaned and nodded. "And m-more." she shuddered.

Lee growled as he thrust more into her core, faster and harder. "Tell me what else you want. Tell me every detail."

Celes moaned again and rolled her hips. "I.. w-want… you to.. t-tou-touch… my breasts." she gasped out. She reached out and ran her hands down his arms again moaning.

He waved a hand and cloaked them. WIth is free hand he slipped it inside her top and cupped her breast. He rolled her harden nipple as he continued to pump into her core. "What else?"

Celes gave a squealing moan and lifted her hips as she rolled them and arched her back. She bit her lip and moaned again. "I-I...G-god, I c-can't think… L-lee!" she moaned.

He chuckled and kissed her. He moved his fingers faster and rolled her nipple more. He moaned against her lips. He kissed down her chin to her neck. He breathed against her neck then sucked on it. "Do you want to come?" he moaned. "Do you want me to make you come?"

Celes moaned at a higher pitch and nodded. "Yes… God… b-but… I want… you… t-to…" she trailed off with a high pitched little squeal.

"What do you want?" he asked her as he continued to work her. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed it. He knew he was making it harder for her to speak but he loved how she responded.

Celes gave a little scream and rolled her hips more. "I-I… want…" she stopped to moan and her body started to shake a little. "I-inside… m-me…" she gasped out, hoping she made sense.

"I am inside you." he moaned against her neck. "I know you feel me. It's why you are screaming." he knew he was torturing her but he loved it. He scraped his teeth against her neck. He licked up to her ear and nipped on it.

Celes gave a little moan that sounded more like a whimper. "L-lee… p-please." she said and started to moan louder.

He chuckled then he pulled away. He pushed down her bottoms just enough to get to her core. He picked her up and sat her on him, so that her back was pressed to his chest. He helped her ride him as he pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it. He kissed the back of her neck down to the middle of her back.

Celes gave little screams of desire as she rode Lee. She arched her back and screamed more. She was so turned on and she could only feel Lee around her. He was engulfing her with his presence and his smell, her need for him was so strong that she growled out another scream and turned her head she nipped at his neck.

He moaned as he thrust into her and played more with her clit. He slid his free hand to her breast and massaged it. When he felt her nipple harden more he slipped his hand inside her top and played with it. He kissed the side of his neck and then nipped it.

Celes started to gasp out his name, she was slowly slipping into the mindless state before she found her release. She wanted it so badly she could taste, and she wanted him to give it to her. She wanted him so badly her heart hurt. She kept gasping out his name and rode him a little harder.

Lee growled with each thrust. He was feeling the tingles of his orgasm. He held her tighter as he thrust more into her. He shivered and bit at her neck again. He growled again and then licked up her neck again.

Celes dropped her head to the side and moaned his name this time. She was close, it was right there she could touch it. Her eyes widened. "Lee! Oh dear God…" she yelled.

He rubbed faster on her clit. He was going to push her over the edge without saying a word to her. This is what she wanted and he was going to give it to her. He growled again as he kissed the back of her neck.

Celes gripped his legs with her hands hard and she felt her whole body tense. She was coming and there was nothing anyone or anything could do to stop it. She screamed as her whole body shook and she felt herself release juices as she came and gave another scream and tightened again, around him and her hands on his legs.

Lee groaned out his release and held Celes tighter. He shook and moaned. He kissed the back of her neck and tweaked her nipple again. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her again and sucked on her neck. He lifted her and pulled her bottoms back up as he fixed himself. He pulled her back onto his lap this time making her face him. He held her and took in her scent. He moaned against her neck again.

Celes took deep breaths and moaned when he did. It was insane, she couldn't stop herself she had to touch him, even if it was just his arms, or his hand. She closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths and then pulled back a little. "I love you, and I _need_ you. And I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I feel like its the first time I've ever seen you… I've been in love with you for years… but I just feel like… I don't know." she moaned and dropped her head to his chest.

It was odd but he felt the same way. It felt right but somewhere deep down a part of him wanted to pull away and tell her no. It was wrong. But he loved her. He always loved her. He loved them all. He knew he loved them all but there was something about this situation that wanted to be exclusive to her. He didn't say anything. He was scared that he might say something he would later regret. He rubbed her back as he held her tighter. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

Celes nodded and smiled with a blush. "Sorry, I got a little… over zealous." she said to him, softly. "I didnt mean to… make you uncomfortable." she said.

Lee brushed his thumb over her cheek. "No, Celes. You weren't. I feel the same way… it just scares me, is all." he kissed her. "I…" he shook his head. "Come on, we need to go find the others." He gave a shiver. "I'm feeling a little cold."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "I am too." she whispered. "And it is scary, when… when I feel that way… I feel like… I should just be with you. I hate it… but I… I don't know, lets go find everyone else." she sighed and closed her eyes a minute and Albus kicked and she rubbed her belly.

Lee jumped a little when he felt the baby. It couldn't happen. "I…" he looked up at her. "I feel the _exact_ same way." he told her. "I want to be exclusive to you. I love you and I just have a need to be with you. I want to make sure you are okay, that you are loved, and that you are taken care of. I want you to only lean on me but… deep down there is something that fights against it. Like… if I do I'll be forgetting something… or someone."

Celes looked at him in a little bit of surprise. He'd just said exactly what she had been wrestling with for a few day. She laid her hand on his chest. "Lee, you wont forget you love Roman. I won't forget I love Harry. I think that these unlocked spirits are wreaking havoc on our emotions. I'm angry a lot, I'm always thinking about you. I feel like I might explode if I don't get to touch you in some way during the day. I… I think meditation will help curb that feeling, but now that its there… I don't know if it will ever go away." she whispered.

He nodded. "A part of me don't want it to go away."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes. "Me neither." she sniffed and then felt terrible for saying it. "I… I don't… I don't think… I don't want to hurt anyone with this… could we just not say anything to Harry and Roman?" she asked him.

He nodded as he wiped the few tears that ran. "We have to say something he told her. We… This isn't us. We aren't like this…" He picked her up and stood up. "We have to tell them."

Celes' lip trembled and she nodded. "They'll make the feeling go away." she whispered, not mean or angry just truthfully. When she was with Harry and Roman the feeling of need for Lee lessened to the point she almost didn't feel it.

"I know but… its not us. Maybe it's why we are all married to each other… I don't know. I have no answers."

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "Maybe, we can figure it out. I know its not us, I know that because me, Celes is very upset at myself… you know how I am when it comes to you and Ro and the part that wants you just doesnt care… but me… I do. We can't let this mess things up… I have no desire to hurt anyone again." she said softly.

"I know. I'll explain it. Don't say anything, okay?" He kissed her again and laced his hand with hers. "Lets… Lets go."

Celes nodded and reluctantly let him take her to the others biting her lip.

Lee apparated them back to the blanket but found no one there. He reached out for Harry and Ro and found them back at the beach walking. He apparated them back there and found them. He watched them for a bit. Harry had and arm draped around Roman's shoulders but she seemed to be standing apart from. She was close to him but she stood on her own. She looked like she wanted to be comforted but it wasn't by him she wanted it from. Lee looked down at Celes. He kissed her hand. "Ready?"

Celes watched Roman and Harry and shook her head. "No." she sniffed and took a deep breath and dropped his hand. "Just… a… minute." she said starting to freak out a little. "I just… need a second… okay?"

He nodded and pulled her into him. He rubbed her back then her arms. "It will be okay… we always find a way to be okay." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and took a deep breath. She nodded. "I know… I… I know." she whispered. "Lets go before I lose my nerve." she added.

He nodded and laced his finger with hers again. He took a deep breath of his own and walked over to Harry and Roman. It was so odd but it was like the closer he got to them the less the feelings where. Just like how Celes said. His mind started to clear more and he was trying to figure out how in the hell it even came to that point. Why did he even feel the way he did before.

Roman looked up and watched them. She didn't walk over to them she just stood still next to Harry. "Hey." she greeted.

Celes blinked when Roman said something and she dropped Lee's hand and frowned down at the sand. What the hell, part of felt pain for feeling less like she wanted Lee all the time but she also felt confused and angry. She smiled and looked up. "Hi…"

Harry watched them and took in the way they were standing close, like they wanted to be touching but were fighting the urge to. Something was off about the four of them in this awkward moment.

"Uh, we need to talk." Lee told them. "I… I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to be blunt and I want you to hear me out first." He told them.

Roman frowned. the shaking in her body that she was trying so hard to suppress was getting a little stronger. She was nervous. She nodded then looked up at Harry.

Harry looked back at her and pulled her a little closer, he knew she wanted comfort, he also knew it wasn't him she wanted. But it didn't stop him from being there for her. He gave grim smile and nodded.

"We… Celes and I have a need to be with each other… not just physically but exclusively. Every time we are together alone we have feelings that we need to be with each other always. We have a need to be exclusive with each other. All I can think about is Celes and same with Celes. All she can think about is me. We know… we know it wrong and we find it confusing because when we are around you two we seem to forget those feelings and seem to have clear heads and snap out of what we were thinking and feeling." Lee told them.

Roman gave flinch and she had to turn away. It was the feelings she had at the end of the week with Harry. It was only her and Harry. But when she felt the baby kick she felt Lee. She _needed_ Lee… she still did but her feels of wanting and needing Harry had lessened for her. Now she just wanted Lee… she missed him. Tears had fell from her eyes. She now understood what she was feeling earlier. She had seen it but she didn't feel it. She really was intruding on Lee and Celes. She wasn't supposed to be there. She was an obstacle that was in there way.

Harry rubbed Roman's back he wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Lee or kiss Celes and claim her in front of him. He didn't know what he was feeling but her knew that he was hurting, and so was Roman. It made sense now, why Celes was so timid and shy with him before today. Why she wanted to spend her time with Lee and not him. He hadn't been hurt by it really. He got it, he remembered how it was before the baby had kicked him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What are we suppose to do with this information?" he asked in a steady voice.

Celes had started to cry again. She wanted to run away, remove herself from the equation. She didn't want to feel like this. Bad, and hurt. She pressed her hand to her heart and took a step back as if her body was trying to take over and do what her mind wanted from her.

Lee frowned. "I'm not sure… I know I had to tell you two. You both deserved to know."

"To know what?" Roman yelled at him. "To know that my husband wants to be exclusive to my best friend? That he wants to forget me? Forget all we worked hard for? You said never again. _You_ said we would never again be separated or broken." Roman wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "I… I… can't handle this… not right now." with that said she apparated away.

Celes shook and stepped back and then turned and ran. She didn't apparate she didn't have enough power. She just ran and didn't look back.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it, dude." he said to Lee.

"I… wasn't thinking." Lee told him. "I don't even know what to think anymore." he goaned and crouched down and wanted to pull on his hair but didn't find any. "What the hell is going on? I don't even know any more. I love Roman. I really do."

Harry crouched down in front of him. "You guys just haven't had your jolt moment. You will… something will happen to one or both of you and you'll snap out of it." Harry sighed and closed his eyes and reached out for Roman. " _Ku'uipo…"_ he said to her.

" _I'm not coming back nor can I._ " Roman told him.

Harry sighed and looked over at Aunt B and Damon. He focused on Damon. "Go get Celes, Damon. Take her home. Lee take your Aunt home, stay away from Celes until I get back." he said to Lee and stood lifting Lee with him.

Lee nodded as Damon took off. He took his aunt's hand and walked her back up to the van.

Harry sighed and opened his senses and found Roman and then popped to her. She wasn't on Oahu, she was at the volcano on the big island. He sighed again and walked towards the little hut and walked in and sat down and looked at her. "Roman, you need to come home." he said gently.

"For what? So that I can watch Lee and Celes make their relationship stronger? So that we remain separated from each other? Don't get me wrong I love you and I enjoy spending time with you but no. No more. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of watching Celes wanting to around Lee. I'm tired of watching him protect her. I'm tired of wanting to be with him but scared of stepping on toes. I'm tired of giving into Celes and I'm tired of always wanting to protect and help Hi'iaka." she told him.

Harry sat forward and grabbed her chin so she had to look at him. "Stop it." he commanded her. "You are being irrational and acting like a child. You know as well as I do what is happening and you know it will fade once they have a wake up call. You remember the moment you wanted Lee again, more than me? Celes will have one of those moments because she is meant to be with me. We are all meant to be together… this is what makes it different. You need to come home and stop hiding in your goddamn volcano!" he growled at her.

Roman slapped her hand from her face and stood up. "A child? I am not a child! I am not acting like a child!" she snapped at him. "And I'm not hiding! I'm giving them their fucking space!" She walked out of her hut and picked up a cold lava rock and threw it towards the volcano. "Are you happy now!" she yelled at the volcano. "Is this how you wanted it? Is this how its supposed end? We can all live but with broken hearts!" she threw a few more rocks and then screamed.

Harry went over and grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself. Stop. We can stay for a little while… Stop Roman." he said shhing her and rocking her as she continued to try and thrash away from him.

She had so much hurt and anger pent up she didn't know what to do she had to expel it. She screamed again. She screamed it all out until she couldn't scream any more. She had screamed herself hoarse. When she was done she slumped against Harry. She didn't even have the energy to cry. She and Harry sat down in the vegetation. She still looked up at the volcano and hated it. She hated how everything was dealing. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Lee have to say something? Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and then let it all play out? Why did he have to say it? Harry and herself didn't say anything, why did he? Actions speak louder than words. Celes and Lee's actions had spoke volumes but to have the words were like a confirmation. It was as if he was locking them into this hell. The hell of spirits that wanted to be with each other. The hell of spirits that wanted to have their way. The hell of spirits that continued to haunt them. The hell of spirits that wanted to take control of their lives. That were so dead set on living the same mistakes in different ways. She wanted out. She wanted out in everything. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to be happy, and she wanted to live _her_ life. She didn't want to live the life of spirits that so desperately wanted to take control.

"How do you think life would have been if I didn't get hurt third year?" She asked hoarsely.

"Miserable." Harry said without a doubt and rubbed her arms. "Stop thinking Roman just relax." he said to her and held her close.

Celes paced the floor of Damon's little room in the rental house. She wasn't happy, she was actually sort of pissed. She kept looking at Damon and then sighing. She could feel Lee in the house which caused her to be pissed and hurt at the same time. She growled. "That is it, I'm going down to the kitchen and don't you dare try to stop me." she snapped and left his room. She went down to the kitchen and stood looking at Lee with her hands on her hips. "I _told_ you not to say anything, we could have figured this out on our own and _now_ everything is all fucked up!" she said to him loudly causing him to jump and turn around.

"I know." he said quietly.

"I asked you not to, I… I asked you to just wait. I could have figured it out. Last I checked I was pretty damn clever. God! You know what makes this whole thing just that much worse? I don't only want to rip your head off I want to fuck your brains out! Jesus christ Lee!" she yelled stepping into the kitchen a little more and glaring at him.

He gave a chuckle. "Well good luck on trying to do both. I'm not in the mood to fight or fuck." he told her as he continued to cut the chicken.

Celes growled at him and stepped so that she was closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and then she punched him in the gut. "You son of a bitch!" she shrieked at him. "You can't just turn off, fight back! Stop being a coward." she said and felt possessed to push him over to the edge of fury. Somewhere inside of her the real her was screaming but it wasn't happening so she punched him again.

He growled at her. "Celes," he said calmly. "Do not hit me. I am not Harry. I will not take it. I _will_ hit you back and not think twice about it." he told her.

Celes growled up at him and narrowed her eyes. "At least if you hit me back, Alemana, I'd know you're still in there. You are _my_ husband and I will hit you if I damn well please." she and went to punch him again.

Lee took a deep breath. "Husband or not you do not have the _right_ to hit me like this. If you hit me one more time I will hit you back." he growled at her.

Celes growled at him and pushed her power out. "I dare you to try." she growled and her whole body shook with anger.

"You need to go and meditate and calm down. Leave me alone so that I can calm down and clear my head." He told her. He didn't care how much 'power' she pushed out, it was only feeding into his power. He wasn't threatened by her one bit. He was just angry. Mostly at himself.

Celes stepped back a little and blinked. She tried to clear her head and gave it a little shake to do just that and looked up at him. "Why did you do it?" she asked feeling her body deflate. She stayed close to him, but didn't touch him.

Lee growled. "Because I refuse to keep fucking secrets. Not when everyone needs to know." He snapped at her. "They needed to know. Maybe not in that way but they needed to know. He looked at her with his sharp eyes. "Do you or do you not want to be with me, Hi'iaka?"

Celes looked up at him. "I do… I always… do" she said and bit her lip looking down.

"Then don't hit me any more and do not question my motives." he told her. " _I_ am the man. _I_ will protect us. So don't you _ever_ put your feet into a man's shoes unless you wish to be hit back. I am not Lohi'au and I will not take it. Do you understand me?"

Celes flinched and looked up at him. "You're not… Harry… " she whispered and her eyes filled with tears. "You're not Harry." she repeated and stepped away. Her heart clenched, she wanted Harry. She closed her eyes and shook.

Lee frowned and jolted. What in the hell did he just do. He threatened Celes. He quickly washed his hands. "Cel, I'm sorry. I… I don't know what got into me." He told her as he pulled her into his arms.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Lee… I want Harry, can you take me to him please." she sobbed. "Please."

"I… I can try." Lee reached out to Harry. " _We are coming your way."_ He told Harry and apperated them off the island and to a different one. He looked around and saw that they were in a jungle somewhere. He saw a small hut. His heart clenched when when he saw Roman in Harry's eyes. She looked lifeless as if all the fight in her was gone. "Ro…"

Roman looked over to him but didn't say anything she looked back up at the volcano. "I need to move my spot. Its becoming too crowded."

Celes pulled away from Lee and started to stumble towards Harry, she had her eyes glued to him. She reached out for him and then tripped and went down on her hands and knees and let out a little cry.

Harry reacted right away. "Wait, right here. Dont go anywhere." he said to Roman and set her down and went over to Celes and helped her up. "Are you oka…" he cut off with an oofe when she threw herself onto him.

"I… I dont leave. Stay… dont dont go anywhere. Please… Just hold me." she begged him clinging to him.

Harry stroked her hair and shook his head. "Okay, okay. Relax." he said rocking her and looking back at Roman and then to Lee.

Lee walked over to Roman and sank behind her. "Roman, butterfly, look at me." he told her.

"No, its too much." she gave a hollow laugh. "You know I often wonder how our lives would have been without this goddamn curse. Do you think we would have met without it? Do you think we would have fallen in love?" tears gathered in her eyes. "Love. A four letter word that could be so mean."

Lee turned her around and cupped her face. "I am here now. _Me_. Lee. I am right here. I wasn't myself before now I am. I'm not going to leave you. I'm _always_ going to stay by yourside. I fought too hard to be here. If I have to keep fighting to stay here, then damn it, I am!" he told her. "Touch me, baby. Touch me and know that I'm here. For fuck's sake connect with me."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and connected strongly with him. She became one with him. She didn't know when her minded started or where his ended. All she knew was Lee. "I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I… should have been more patient and understanding."

"No, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I was stupid and wasn't thinking." he pulled Roman onto his lap and held her tightly.

Celes watched them from Harry's arms and felt something clicking back into place. She pulled away just a little and looked up at Harry. "I wanted you so bad, one minute I'm fighting with Lee and the next I couldn't think of anything but you." she said to him.

Harry smiled down at her and wiped her face. "Thats what happened to Roman when you had to come to Hawaii." he said and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Its okay, it'll be alright now." Harry said and lifted her into his arms and brought her over to where Lee and Roman were sitting. "Look." he whispered to her.

Celes looked at Lee and Roman and smiled a little and snuggled closer to Harry. She reached out and touched Roman's hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered to her. "For everything."

Roman sniffed and reached out to her and touched her hand. "I shouldn't have blew up like that. I knew it had happened to us. I should have been more understanding." she told her. "I'm sorry. To you too Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Youre pregnant. A blow up is sort of what I expected." he shrugged.

"I… I love you, you know? Youre my best friend, my soul-mate, and all that I've done since we got here is hurt you. I'm sorry. I can pretty much guarantee it wont happen again." Celes said with a little smile.

Roman gave a laugh. "I love you too."

Lee held her tightly. "I shouldn't have said what I said. Sorry, mate." he told Harry. "You are better than me. I would have tried to deck you for even trying to have the balls to tell me you wanted to be exclusive with Ro."

Harry gave a roguish smile. "I nearly did, good thing I knew what was going on." he said.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Drama queen." she muttered and closed her eyes snuggling deeper into Harry and still holding Roman's hand.

Lee chuckled. "I will accept that." He snuggled his face into Roman's neck and kissed her. He took in her scent and felt like he was home.

"Hey, since you all know my hiding spot I need your help developing it." she smiled at them.

Celes opened her eyes and smiled looking around. "Yeah! Oh, did we decide if we are going to rebuild. I think we should right away. I dont want to live in that house anymore." she scowled.

Harry laughed and kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. "We were just having heartwarming moments and the two of you are onto the next thing already." he said and nuzzled her neck.

Celes moaned. "I could be onto this next thing." she wiggled suggestively.

Harry looked up at Lee and Roman. "I have to… uh, tend to my wife. You two kids have fun now and we will see you at dinner." Harry said and stood with Celes and apperated them out back to the house.

Roman pouted. "Can you believe them? The mention of work and they bail."

Lee chuckled. "They didn't bail. They went to reignite their love and sexual fire." He told her as he started kissing her neck. We should be doing the same."

She moaned as she tilted her head back. "But cant we get my place made up before we..." she moaned again.

"I want you." he whispered. "I always want you." he kissed more of her neck as his hands ran up and down her arms. "I don't think I can wait any more."

Roman moaned and shivered. "I… hut…" she moaned again. She always found it hard to speak when Lee was touching her and kissing her. From what she had saw from Celes, she knew it was try about her too. She stuttered and Roman could form sentences. She wanted to tell him that they could use her hut but it wasn't properly furnished.

Lee picked her up and took her to the little hut. He knew there wasn't anyone for miles but He wanted her comfortable. He entered the hut and saw that the only thing in there was just a woven mat and a little pillow looking thing. He waved his hand and placed some comfortable pallets and blankets. Due to the heat that was already there he only added a light sheet. He placed her on the pallets and laid next to her. He looked down at her and ran his fingers over her arms. He ran them up her neck and pulled her braid from behind her and unraveled it. He pressed her hair to his faced and enjoyed the softness of it. He took in her scent a and looked down at her. He let go of her hair and cupped her breast. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple and watched her give a moan. He smiled as he covered her mouth.

Roman giggled and moaned a little more. His leg was between her legs. She rubbed her leg against his as she closed her eyes. Her body tingled as if this was all new to her again. She had remembered that day in the hospital wing when he had first touched her. She moaned as his thumb rolled her nipple again. She rolled her body against she bit her lower lip. He moved his hand away and she caught one of his fingers into her mouth. She looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around it and nipped at it.

Lee leaned down and brushed his lips against her chin and cheekbone. He heard her breath catch as he rolled her nipple again. He brushed his lips down her neck and he felt her shiver. He slid his hand from her breast and pulled at the ties of her bathingsuit top. He pulled it over her head and untied it. He tossed it away and leaned to down and kissed her neck. He felt her shiver again. His hands cupped her breast again and she moaned again.

Roman slid a hand up his arm to his shoulder and then back down. She loved the way his skin felt against hers. He wasn't soft like Celes but he was hard, his skin was smooth too. She shivered as his fingers gently caressed her breast and kissed up to her chin. She gave a gasped and shivered. She looked up into his eyes as he continued to touch her. She bit her lower lip as she watched him. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. She had married the boy she had a crush on since first year in Hogwarts. He was the first boy to give her a tingle like no other could. She bit her lower lip as they started to tingle. She moaned as his lips pressed against hers.

He gave a little moan and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. He moaned again and slowly thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth. Every time he did Roman sucked onto his tongue. He moaned again as he did his summoning spell and took their clothes off. He settled between her legs and slid slowly into her core. They both moaned against each other's lips. He kissed her chin down to her neck and thrust slowly into her.

Roman moaned as he rolled onto her head. She ran her hands over his shoulders to his back. She raised her knee to his hip and and rolled her hips. She moaned as he started to thrust slowly into her. She held him as he kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side and continued to moan. As he pumped into her she thrust back against him. She rubbed her leg up and down his side and kissed his shoulders.

Lee moaned as he tried to rub his whole body against her. He wanted her scent all over him. He wanted to roll over in the middle of the night and still smell her on his skin. He slid his hand up her leg to her thigh and held it to his hip as he pumped harder into her. He loved the feel of her. He found they fit so perfectly, like a glove. He loved Celes but Roman was home. He moaned against her neck. He licked it up to ear and sucked onto her earlobe.

Roman shivered as she held him tighter. "Lee…" she moaned. "Oh…" she moaned. She locked her ankles around his hips and moaned as he thrust harder into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned up onto his heel and held her. She moaned louder as he helped her her ride him up and down.

Lee growled against her neck and then kissed her. He needed her and wanted her so badly. He thrust harder and faster into her. He had wanted to make love to her but his need for her overtook his want and he needed to claim her. He growled into her ear with each thrust.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rode him hard and fast. Heat filled the air and caused beads of sweat to roll off their bodies. She clung to him as if he was life. She felt his power mix with hers and she shivered. His power filled his body and held her in a cocoon of his body, heat, love, and lust. She screamed into his shoulder as she held on to him. It was so odd but she saw herself as Pele for the first time and then she saw Lee as her dream warrior. She heard Lee growled and held her tighter. His hands ran up and down, massaging her back.

"You're mine." he growled.

She screamed more into his shoulder and nodded. "Yes! Yes!" she screamed. She screamed out her climax and shivered as she clung to him.

Lee growled out his own climax and hissed as his markings appeared onto his arms. It was a reinstatement of her claim to him. He chuckled as he held her to him. "I'm not going anywhere." he told her. "I'm staying right here."

Roman sniffed as she held him tightly. "I love you. I really, really love you. I know you love Celes but I don't want to lose you. We have fought too hard to be here."

Lee pulled back and looked at her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "We have fought too hard to get here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her and moaned.

Roman wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him harder.

Lee chuckled and allowed her to do as she pleased. He moaned as he held her and rubbed her back. "I love you. I really do." he told her.

She sighed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck. She watched the way he shivered and his neck swallowed. She sighed and closed her eyes and started to him. She was finally starting to feel content and at ease.

Lee shivered. "You are driving me crazy with your fingers." he told her.

"Well, if you had hair I wouldn't be tickling her neck. I would be playing with your hair." she told him.

He looked down at her. "Do you want me to grow out my hair?" he asked her.

"I would like that very much." she told him. She kissed his neck. "Lay me down, please."

Lee laid her down on her side and pulled up a sheet over them. He played with her hair and kissed her. "Ask me anything." he told her. "Ask me for anything and I'll do it." He had a need to do things for her and to answer any questions she had.

She sighed as she looked at him and rubbed her hand over his shoulders. "I have nothing to ask for. I can't think of anything right now. I'm just hungry and sleepy."

"What do you want to eat?"

She moaned as she closed her eyes. "I want beef broccoli and fried rice."

He waved his hand and the food appeared. "Will you allow me to feed you?"

"You can do anything you want to me just as long as I eat and get some sleep."

Lee laughed and kissed her as he sat up and then pulled her onto his lap. "After you eat then I'll eat."

Roman pulled the sheet up around her shoulders and leaned against his chest as he started to feed her. She moaned as she chewed and looked up at him. "You are going to make this a thing now, aren't you?"

"Everytime we eat together." he told her.

She groaned, "How do you do that? You just take control from me like… I don't know."

Lee chuckled, "You allow me to do it. You fuss and complain but ultimately you allow me to have control. You enjoy it." he told her as he fed her more.

Roman closed her eyes and thought about it. "I enjoy when _you_ control me… I like when Harry does it but I rather have control, same with Celes."

Lee laughed and kissed her forehead. "And I expect that you will fight me every time and give in… unless its something you really want."

Roman laughed, "You got it, babe."

Over the next week and a half Celes spent her time training, relearning how much she loved Harry, meditating, and splitting her time pretty evenly. They hadn't started on the house yet so they still lived in the not well liked beach house. Celes took to spending most days outside of it with one or all of them. She did training on the beach with Aunt B, swam in the lagoon with Roman or Harry or even Lee. She didn't really make advances at Lee, she wanted the wounds to close a little more before she stepped back into that again. But she still talked to him, he was her sounding board. She had gotten used to not being around Harry that she had forgotten so many things about him. She spent several hours in the morning before the house woke just staring at him longingly. Like he was a trophy she had won. She loved him, more than ever.

As for Roman and Celes, well Celes didn't seem to skip a beat falling back into her old role of take care of Roman. She backed off when Lee wanted to just like she used to before all this stuff went down but for the most part Celes became all about Roman and Harry. She cooked every other day and kept making cheesecakes for Roman to eat.

The best part of the week in a half other than the sense of normal that settled back over all of them was that she had pretty much mastered the basics of her gypsy magic. Celes sat in the tub the morning the family was suppose to be showing up and she kept summoning Harry's nipple rings to her. Hed growl, walk in hold his hand open and walk back out as she giggled. Shed wait and then do it again. Then as she got out of the tub she decided to target Roman and did so, she squealed when it worked and jumped around the bathroom waiting for her to say something. She grabbed a towel holding the ring in her hand she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself and bounced out of the bathroom and grinned at Harry. "Thanks for letting me practice, Pilikua." she said with a wink.

Harry growled and got up and kissed her. "Oh yes, I was _letting_ you _practice."_ he said and kissed her again.

Celes gave a little moan and sighed. "You were though, you didn't have to keep coming back for them I could have just… given them back when I got out." she said.

Harry laughed. "I'm sure." he said to her and smacked her ass. "Get dressed the family will be here soon."

Celes smiled and went over to the dresser, thats when Roman's voice blared through the group connection and Celes gave an evil little laugh.

" _Lee, Celes! I want my ring back. If you keep taking it so help God I will cut you both off sexually!"_ Roman threatened.

Celes gave a little giggle but didn't say anything back, she just kept getting dressed humming to herself. She turned and winked at Harry who was shaking his head.

"You are so horrible." he said to her as he watched her get dressed.

"I want to see if she goes to Lee first or straight to me." she said with a wink enjoying her game.

Roman apperated into Celes and Harry's room. "I feel your mischievous emotion." She told Celes. "Give it back." She walked over to Celes and pushed Harry out the way. She smacked Celes' ass. "Hand it over."

Celes giggled. "Damn." she pouted. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You wanna stay? I can kick Harry out and put it back in for you." she said.

Roman shivered. "We dont have time for that." She whimpered. "I'm trying to add room before the family gets here. The babies are going to be tired because of the time change."

Celes pouted and jumped a little in place. "Fine." she said and sighed. "I can still put it back in though if you want. Our bellies are so big now." she said to her with more of a helpful smile.

Roman sighed. She pulled down her shorts and sat on the bed with her legs open. "I know you're going to touch me in one way or another. Please just don't tease me too bad." She told her.

Celes smiled and kissed her and then waved her hand at Harry who was watching them hotly. He gave a little growl and left them alone. Celes dropped to her knees in front of Roman and replaced the ring and then leaned forward and kissed her there. She stood up and steered her to the bed and sat her down and then put her face back in between Roman's legs and flicked her tongue over her clit then piercing and entered two fingers and started fast so she could get off quickly.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips and bit her lower lip. It was always like this for them. They teased each other, came together, and sometimes tricked each other into playing with each other. She loved it. She loved all of it. She moaned again.

Celes loved doing this for Roman, their sex drives hadn't waned a bit since the whole blow up, and Celes just kept pushing the boundaries with Roman. She liked her hot and fast like now or slow and sensual. She flicked her tongue over her clit and pressed a little harder on it and pumped her fingers in and out faster and deeper.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned as she rolled her him. She clawed at the bedding. "Celes… oh God!" she moaned again. She shivered panted. "I'm… going… to… get… you… for… this!" she squealed this as she rolled her hips some more.

Celes chuckled and continued to work her. She pulled back and kept her hand going and used her thumb to do what her tongue had been. "I know, Baby Girl, I look forward to it." she said with a smile and then went back to it with her tongue and used her piercing to knock against Roman's.

Roman rolled her body and started to scream out her moans. She rolled her hips and pulled more at the bedding she was getting close. She was getting really close. She felt her orgasm tickle down her spine. She moaned and rolled her body again. She shook her head as she screamed some more. "Celes… I'm… I'm…"

Celes gave a little growl against her and nodded. She wanted her to come. She pressed a little harder on her clit now with her tongue ring and pumped a little faster in and out of Roman to bring her over the edge.

Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out her climax. She shook as she laid limp on the bed. She panted and shook again. "Evil… woman…" she moaned.

Celes moaned and licked her lips and came up over Roman and kissed her. "I love you." she said with a giggle.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "i love you too." she sighed as she closed her eyes and just laid there as allowing her orgasm to finish washing over her. "We need to finish the house." she told her.

Celes nodded. "I know, I'm going to meditate this morning though cause I'll not want to this evening." she said and kissed Roman again. She watched her and smiled. "Come on, lets go eat and then you can task the boys with helping you while I go meditate." she said and pulled her up.

Roman smiled and pulled on her shorts. She giggled, "I think Harry might get me back for this. I did just drop my shorts and spread my legs like it was nothing." She laughed again and looped her arm with Celes.

Celes giggled. "I look forward to hearing about that." she said and straightened her t-shirt over her belly. She took Roman's hand and walked with her to the door and then out of the room and downstairs.

"Morning." Lee greeted. "Did you find your corporate?" he teased Roman.

"Yes!" she pouted as she sat down. "No more taking of the rings… so not fair. I wish I could do that."

"Yeah, well I wish I could touch you how you touch us with your magic." Lee told her.

Celes wiggled a little and walked over and picked up an apple to eat. "I think we all wish we could do that, Lee. But I think taking things from people at will is pretty awesome too." she said.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You didn't put up much of a fight when Celes asked to help you." he said to Roman air quoting help.

Roman smiled and then tried to keep a straight face. "That is because it needed to be put back. I would have asked you but you don't know how to put it in or take it out." She smiled.

Lee shook his head. "Is that all you are going to eat for breakfast? Last time you did that you got light headed." He told Celes. "Will you at least take some rice and spam?"

Celes looked down at the apple that she hadn't bitten into yet and nodded. "Yeah, I'll eat real food." she sighed and put the apple back. "Want help?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "You'll have to teach me sometime." he teased her.

Lee nodded and handed the spam to her. "Slice those will you and the avocado. Ro has developed a taste for them now. Got to say its better than eating the fuit all day."

Roman laughed. "I can still eat the fruit all day." she looked over to Harry. "I would be more than glad to teach you how to put it in and take it out." she winked at him as she enjoy the dirtiness of her wordplay.

Celes snorted and started on her task. "You are so bad." she said.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I have no words to respond to that." he kept laughing.

"See, now why can't I do that?" Lee asked. "Make him speechless, that is all I ask. Geeze."

Roman laughed. "You have to be open minded to all things." She looked around the kitchen and dining room. So are we going to just destroy the house and start a new or should we just add rooms until we can start anew?" she asked.

Celes looked at her and paused. "Heres how I see it, either way its going to take a lot of power. I can transfigure on a large scale but only when the guys are around. And well it drains them too. So… either way is fine. I thought maybe we could get some of our family to help… you know having full power and all." she shrugged and went back to her task.

Harry laughed still on the joke that passed through his mind after Lee's comment but he had spared him. "Whatever you guys want to do, Im happy." he said to them.

"I agree with the idea of them to help… it won't take that long will it?" Roman asked as she bit her lower lip. "Thinking it over."

Lee looked at Harry then he sighed. "Go on, say it. I see its killing you. You will find some way to say it anyways."

Harry grinned. "Well if you insist. I know a way you can make me speechless." he said with a mock heatedly look that he could only hold for a few second before he was laughing.

Celes laughed a little and shook her head. "Boys….my crazy crazy boys." she sighed and looked at Roman. "It shouldn't once we have an idea we should be able to just flow with it…" she trailed off thinking about the idea of making room and bit her lip.

Roman nodded and smiled at Harry and Lee. She shook her head. "I think we may have to wait for the luau this weekend. We can do it maybe the day before so that we have collected all the ideas we needed and want then get to work. For now we should just add some rooms."

Celes nodded. "Well I had an idea to make it a little easyer. We can pile all the kids in tents out back and just build rooms for the adults." Celes shrugged and finished the spam bringing it over to Lee she held it out to him with a smile.

"I like that idea!" Roman told her. "Lets do that then."

Lee took the spam from Celes and looked over at Harry. "I'll agree to that idea only if there are a couple of adults willing to sleep with them… for safety reasons."

Harry nodded. "We could do a rotating schedule so no one gets stuck doing it too long." he suggested.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I like that idea."

Celes grinned. "I may be best to do it from separate couples so there is no hankey pankey. When adults come into our home they tend to get frisky fast."

"Yeah," Roman said. "I blame Lee and Harry. Something about their animal magnetism just make people go crazy."

Lee laughed, "Oh really?"

Harry shook his head and smiled.

Celes smiled at both of them. "Yes really, its like you walk into a room and it smacks you in the face." she laughed leaning on the counter.

"No, no. Its your two hormones. Especially when the both of you are pregnant. You two drive our guests into a mating frenzy." Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "I do notice after the family comes to visit we have a baby boom." she winked at him and stood up and grabbed the apple again hungry and impatient.

Harry shook his head. "I swear our family is going to have a small village worth of kids they keep coming to see us."

Roman laughed. "We are aphrodisiacs for the family. Like viagra for both women and men."

Lee shook his head and fired the spam. "You, my dear, is potent alone."

"Hey!" Roman objected.

Celes nodded. "He sort of has a point, Ro." she said and bit her apple and gave a little moan.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah. I remember how people at school, boys girls it didn't matter you to dog after you." he said.

"That was because I was a business woman. I had to sell my products and you had to make the customers feel special." Roman defended.

Lee laughed, "Shall I remind you of Yule Ball? You came down in the black and purple dress and not one eye missed you. Then it didn't help when you danced with Celes. Talk about sex on the dance floor."

Celes blushed and looked at him and then Roman. "Uh, yeah… " she said softly looking down at the floor.

Harry nodded. "I remember seeing you earlier in the night when I had to stumble around the dance floor with the Patil sister I was with. I had to physically put my jaw back up." he laughed.

Lee chuckled as he put rice and a couple of spam slices in a bowl. "Roman screamed sex and lust and Celes screamed sex kitten." he winked at her as handed her the bowl.

Celes took the bowl with a smiled and picked up a piece of spam and ate it with her fingers. "I loved that blue dress." she said with a soft smile still blushing.

Harry smiled at her. "I did too."

Roman shook her head. "You guys are too much." she told them quietly. That was the only day she felt she had power. it was so odd… Now she is just confident in herself… like she normally was.

Lee chuckled and gave her a bowl. "On your extremely confident days you still spill out that sex and lust. For example the burlesque tease you did for us."

Celes nodded in agreement but didn't say anything cause her mouth was full.

Harry nodded. "That was… awesome." he sighed.

Roman laughed. "Yeah that was awesome! I think I may have to do that again. This time maybe do the lambada." She giggled and wiggled in her chair like she was dancing.

Lee shook his head as he sat down next to her and started to feed her. He had started doing this the day they made up. Surprisingly it made him feel closer to her. He made sure she ate then he would eat himself. "So, todays plan is to make more room for everyone, right? Who is all that is coming?"

Celes swallowed and sighed. "Mama, Papa, our brood, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Blaise… uh Bill and Fleur aren't coming, Bill's busy I guess. And I haven't heard from Charlie or Perc." Celes shrugged. "And this morning as soon as I finish this oh so yummy food, I'm going to meditate so I don't have to worry about it this evening."

"Full house, thats like a gazillion kids…" Harry sighed.

"Okay so that is four extra rooms." Lee counted. "A possibility of six room." He nodded and fed Roman some more rice.

Roman nodded as she chewed and then swallowed. "We can do six extra room. If Charlie and Perc don't come we can split the kids up into those rooms." She ate some more food. "Lets get started!"

"Not until you are done eating." Lee told her.

"But… I am."

"No, you're not."

Celes set her bowl by the sink and smiled and came across the kitchen and kissed Roman. "Finish, okay?" she said gently kiss her again, smiled at Lee and then went over and kissed Harry. "Someone come get me in an hour." she said with a wave and walked out the back door.

Harry shook his head and watched Lee and Roman. "You should really finish eating." he said to Roman.

"I don't seem to have a choice." Roman grumbled and opened her mouth for the food Lee was giving her. He always made sure she was full before she could do anything else. She sighed and chewed.

Lee chuckled, "Damon is taking Aunt B into town for some more painting supplies. So we will have some time to get everything done without having Damon and Aunt B getting into the way."

Harry nodded and picked up his empty bowl and brought it over to the sink and frowned when he saw that Celes' was still half full. Her appetite had lessened over the last week and he wasn't sure if she was sleeping well. "We should add one more room though, for that Dimitri guy," Harry pointed out. "I mean I know you girls have plans for him to be… with Aunt B in the first week hes here but…"

Lee frowned, "What do you mean be with my aunt for the first week he is here?"

Roman glared at Harry. " _You couldn't keep that to yourself?"_ She smiled at Lee. "He means to visit."

"Lies, you wanted him in the same room, didn't you?"

"Lee, your aunt is a grown ass woman."

"She is my _aunt_. She can't have… strange men in her room."

Roman laughed.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I'm so not in this. I was just mentioning it because no one had… about the extra room thing." he said rinsing his bowl he set it in the sink and picked up Celes' to dump out the remainder and rinse it as well.

When Roman sighed and sat back. "Lee no more, please. I'm going to explode if you feed me more."

Lee chuckled and then filled the bowl with more rice and spam. He quickly ate and drank some more juice. "So are we going to do this like the Burrow and build up. Or are we going to build out?"

Harry shrugged. "Whichever, I've always liked the look of the Burrow." he said.

"So up it is." Roman said. She stood up and stretched. "Lets get this started. Put on some music and get to building." she walked out the back door and looked at the house. She nodded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lee shook his head as he rinsed his bowl. "Always active. I think I need to really wear her out later." He smirked as he walked out the back door.

Harry gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Good luck, mate. I haven't had much luck in that department with Celes. Lately its been me passing out afterwards." he kept laughing and went over to stand on one side of Roman.

"I know what you mean." Lee said under his breath.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roman asked as he connected with Harry and Lee. She used her magic to build two more levels to the house. Three rooms per floor and added another room to the ground floor.

"We were just talking about your and Celes' energy." Lee told her.

"Yes, so… sex." Harry said matter of factly.

Roman frowned, "What about sex? I like sex. Sex is good." She told them as she watched the house build the rooms.

Harry chuckled. "Celes keeps wearing me out. I mean, really wearing me out. Like I pass out from exhaustion. And as far as I know she stays up." he shrugged and watched the house.

"You're not doing something right." Roman sang to him and laughed.

Lee shook his head. "No, she always had that ability, have you forgotten she does the same to you too?"

Roman laughed. "Have you tried tying her to the bed with scarves? That worked when we were in Hogwarts and you were doing the whole horcrux thing with Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. "We've done that since, no it doesn't work. But its a nice thought. The only person she doesn't wear out is Lee as far as I know, and when she does she says shes pretty beat herself." Harry shrugged and sat down on the ground.

Roman looked up at Lee. "Maybe you can try seducing her. I mean I know she is trying to keep her distance from you but maybe you can try slowly seducing her."

Lee shrugged, "I don't want to scare her if I do." he told them. "I mean we do need to mend but I don't want to push her too far."

Harry shook his head and looked at him. "She's strong, stronger than we give her credit for sometimes." he shrugged. "But thats all you, mate. You decide."

Lee nodded and looked at Roman. "Will you be okay?"

Roman smiled up at him and kissed him. "You keep coming back to me and I will be fine. Besides she needs to sleep. If its the whole night or a just a really long nap she needs sleep." She sat next to Harry. "Besides, Harry will help me if I need anything, won't you Koa?"

Harry gave her a warm smile and kissed her temple. "Yes I will, Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Lee sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll get her in an hour then." he told them. He looked up at the house and sighed. "Where you two going to go into each room and decorate?"

"It was going to be a group things. I don't know what Celes wants in the rooms." Roman told him.

Harry nodded. "Thats best, but they'll probably just be boring rooms. Its the rebuild shes excited about." he said helpfully.

Roman crawled into Harry's lap and shaded her eyes as she looked up at Lee. "Yeah, that won't happen until later, later. "This is only temporary until the weekend. I get to build a stage for the little talent show."

Lee chuckled. "Celes and I were thinking about doing kabobs of all kinds."

Harry gave a little noise in his throat. "Oh, mate. That would be fantastic." he said closing his eyes. "Food on a stick, my favorite way to have it… except eating it off Roman."

Lee laughed, "I think we have found Harry's weak spot."

Roman shivered. "Food on a stick. I know what I like on a stick." she said suggestively and and wiggled in his lap.

Harry held her a little tighter so she stopped wiggling. "Maybe when you're not pregnant." he winked and laughed.

Roman laughed and shook her head. She sighed as she looked up at the house. "You know, I'm really going to miss you guys when you go to Hogwarts. I'm so use to being around all of you and seeing you every day."

Lee crouched down next to him. "We will only be a thought away, butterfly." he told her.

Harry nodded. "And Celes is corresponding with Minerva about getting something set up to make it easier for you to visit as often as you want." he said to her.

She nodded. "I know." she sighed. "I'm going to have a big bed at the Burrow so all the kids can sleep in my bed. Maybe it will help me from not being so lonely at night." she smiled.

Lee laughed, "I hope Molly takes pictures. I can see them all piled up around you, sleeping wildly."

Harry gave a chuckle as he pictured it. "Oh yes, Molly needs to take pictures for the wall at home."

Roman laughed and shook her head. She sighed as he looked up at the house. It was nearly done. "I was thinking of taking a tank of a few hermit crabs as pets." she smile up at Harry. "As memories of our time here."

Lee laughed at Harry's scowl. "I really wished I saw your face when it pinched you."

"They are drawn to me! I dont get it. I go in those stupid pools and I come out with like six of the little buggers on me!" Harry said still scowling. "No hermit crabs Roman, no, no, no. No. No." Harry added.

"They had a taste of Harry and they like it." Roman teased him. "Besides its cute and they won't leave the tank."

Harry scowled. "They'll get out, they like me. Stupid little things." he grumbled.

Celes sat on a rock over the lagoon looking down into it. She had only meditated for thirty minutes before she stopped. Now her mind was going over her dream from last night. She was having them every night. It wasn't bad, or scary just… odd. Like something or someone is trying to tell her something. She frowned and tapped into Hi'iaka's power to bring the water up to bring her down into the the pool. Since her little wake up call a week and a half ago she could do it almost without thinking. She liked it, the ability to control that part of her again. She suddenly felt calm about it. She hadn't had much control before everything happened, over herself, or her actions. Her heart still stung when she thought about it but she didn't let it get to her. She knew that the only past this was to move forward and stop dwelling on it. She tried to speed up the process once before and gotten ahead of herself. She was good now, falling back into her old patterns, the good ones, not the bad ones. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to float on the surface of the water trying to meditate again and forget the odd recurring dream.

Lee quietly walked down the steps and slipped off his flipflops. He sat down at the edge of the lagoon and slipped his feet into the water. He watched her float and noticed her hair had grown out a little more. She looked peaceful in the water. The water blanketed over her as if holding her gently in its arms.

Celes sighed again and opened her eyes. She looked up at the sky and then dropped her legs into the water so she could swim a bit. She looked over at the stairs for a minute and gave a little jump. She laughed, "Sorry, you scared me. Hi." she said to Lee, she stayed where she was and waded on the surface of the water.

Lee took off his shirt and smiled at her. "Sorry, I should have said something. You know, coughed or cleared my throat, something." he winked at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Is it time to be done here then? I managed to get a little meditation in." she said and took in his bare chest, her mouth watering.

"Almost." He told her and slipped into the water. He dipped under the water and swam to her. "I have been told I have not been tending to my duties." he told her as he popped up in front of her. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb under her eyes. "How long do you sleep?"

Celes smiled. "About four hours a night, its nothing just some funky dream." she said trying to pull away.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "That isn't enough." he told her. He looked down at her and then rubbed her nose against hers. "Will you allow me to help you?"

Celes looked up at him wrinkling her nose. "Only if you want to." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Of course I would want to help you," He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you. I will always want to be with you too."

Celes felt her heart lighten a little. "I love you too." she said back.

"Good," He gave her a playful growl and kissed her more. Then he rained kisses all over her face.

Celes gave a squeal and giggled. "Okay, I get it." she giggled pushing at his face playfully.

He laughed and tried to get around her hands. He laughed again and pulled her to him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her fully on the lips and moaned.

Celes sucked in a quick breath through her nose and then relaxed into the kiss giving a little moan herself. She pulled away and looked at him and a slow smile started on her lips. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked him.

"What? i would never do that." he told her playfully. "If I was trying to seduce you I would do this." he slipped his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. "Then I would pull one of Roman's lines and say something like. Oh baby, oh baby." he smiled. "Oh, wait. I already did. I guess I am."

Celes moaned and arched her back a little. "Y-you… h-horrible…" she moaned again and didn't finish closing her eyes with a shiver.

"Oh am I?" he chuckled. "Lets see how horrible I can get." He pulled her shirt off and then kissed her as he held her to his body. He kissed down to her chin and then to her neck. He gave a little moan against her neck.

Celes shivered again and moaned as she ran her hands down over his shoulders and then up his neck and over the back of his head. She leaned back a little allowing him better access to her neck.

He scraped his teeth against her neck and kissed her again. He moaned as his hand slid down her baby belly and into her shorts. He play with her core a little then dipped his finger to touch her clit.

Celes gave a little gasp and looked at him rolling her hips a little. She gripped his shoulders tightly and shivered as a wave of desire shot through her body. She kissed him down his chin and neck and moaned.

He moaned as he leaned his head back and then slowly rubbed her clit. He sighed and closed his eyes. He dipped a finger into her core and pumped into her as he continued to play with her clit. "Wrap your legs around me."

Celes did what he told her without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned again.

He slipped a second finger into her and used his thumb to stimulate her clit and looked down at her and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He moaned and held her tighter to him. He then slipped his hand away from her shorts and cupped her breast. He played with her nipple and lifted her out the water just enough to kissed down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed down her breast and licked at her nipples.

Celes shivered and moaned and grabbed his head rubbing her hands over the back of it. She dropped her head back. She felt everything he did, and she felt everything emotion she had since everything went bad and sighed.

He moaned against her and kissed back up to her neck. While he lowered her he slipped into her and moaned. He kissed her chin and then kissed her again. He sighed and slowly started to thrust into her. "I love my summoning magic." he told her as he tossed her shorts towards his shirt.

Celes moaned and gave a little laugh. "M-me too." she said and kissed him. She used her arms to help herself move on him and then kissed his neck.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her bounce on him. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the feel of her. She was so hot and warm in his arms. He leaned forwards and kissed her. He nipped her lips and kissed and sucked on her neck.

Celes gave little moans and dropped her head back again just enjoying the feelings shooting through her body. Not thinking, just doing. She ran her hands along his shoulders and down his chest and moaned a little louder and came back up and kissed him all over his face and down his neck again and across his shoulder.

Lee gave a growl as he pumped faster and harder into her. He nipped her collarbone and moaned against her neck. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit. He loved making love to Celes and Roman. Especially when he held them close. He loved the feel of their breast pressed against his hard chest, their soft skin pressed against him. He moaned again.

Celes gave a little shriek and pulled Lee closer. She loved how it felt to make love like this, she loved how everyone of them could make her feel like this, but in different little ways. She moaned and bounced a little faster as her climax made its way into her body slowly building inside she gave another little shriek.

Lee grunted with each thrust and sucked more on her neck leaving little hickies on her neck. He kissed her jawline to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe. He kissed her and slipped his tongue back into her mouth. He loved playing with her tongue ring. He moaned against her mouth. He pumped faster into her and then moved his fingers fast and hard over her clit.

Celes started giving little strangled screams against his mouth. She pulled away and looked at him. She was shaking and could feel her whole body responding to what he was doing. "L-lee." she moaned and then gave another scream.

He growled and kept his pace. He felt his orgasm finally fill his body. He lulled his head back as he moaned loudly. He looked down into her blue eyes and kissed her. "Are… you… ready?" he asked her.

Celes looked back at him and nodded. "Y-yes!" she stuttered loudly and moaned again.

He kissed her again. He kissed her neck one more time then licked up her neck. "Now, Cel." he whispered. "Now." he moaned and covered her mouth over hers to swallow her scream.

Celes tightened her grip on his waist with her legs and pulled him tighter to her with her arms as she screamed into his mouth. She felt her whole body tighten and she shook with it. She was just… in bliss.

Lee pumped into her more and moaned out his own climax. He shivered a little and pumped a little more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her. He moaned and then kissed her chin down to her neck. He rubbed her back and moaned against her neck.

Celes started to return to herself but she still took heavy breaths leaning her head on his shoulder she gave a little giggle. She closed her eyes and moaned again. She felt tired, which was probably a part of the goal. She giggled again and pulled back and looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him so she just looked at him with a little smile on her lips.

Lee laughed as he looked down at her and kissed her. "I love you too." he told her. He swam them to the edge. "You look comfortable too." he rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes giggled again and wrinkled her nose then snuggled into his chest with a little yawn. "That was nice, I missed it." she sighed sleepy.

He gave her a little chuckle. "I missed you too." he kissed the top of her head and carried her out the lagoon. He sat on one of the steps and dressed her. "Would you dry us off and I can take us back to the house."

Celes smiled and dried them with a thought and sighed. "I think I need a nap." she mumbled.

"So does Roman." he told her as he picked up his shirt and fixed his shorts. Then carried her away from the lagoon. Every now and then he paused to kiss her. By the time he got to the house the house was finished building itself. "What do you think?"

Celes smiled up at it. "Looks good, I like that you went up instead of out." she said.

"Harry suggested it." He told her and walked her inside. He climbed the stairs two at a time and then found Roman in their room laying in the bed humming to herself. "Care for a bedmate?"

Roman smiled up at them and opened her arms to them. "My Cel-Bear." she told them and wiggled her fingers for her.

Lee chuckled and laid Celes down in the bed next to Roman.

"Have you been sent to nap like me too?" Roman asked her.

Celes giggled. "Apparently four hours a night isn't enough." she said and gave a yawn.

Roman giggled and nuzzled her face into her neck. "Harry said that I used too much of my powers and that I need to nap to re-energize."

Celes wiggled closer and sighed. "I'd recharge you if I wasn't so tired. I'll be hungry when I wake up though… for more than just food." she giggled.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay, I don't think Harry wants me cheating on my re-energization." she kissed Celes' check and snuggled closer to her. "I don't mind you taking your fill of me." she whispered.

Lee chuckled and shook his head as he covered them with a throw blanket. "I will have lunch ready when you two wake up." he leaned over and kissed them both. "Just sleep for now."

Celes looked at him. "You are a God among men, Lee." she sighed. "Cooks, cleans…" she giggled. "Harry is too though… " she trailed off as her eyes drooped.

Roman gave a little yawn. "Yeah, he cleans… not just rooms." she giggled and closed her eyes.

Lee shook his head and then closed the door behind him. He went down stairs and found Harry in the living room. "They girls are napping." he told him.

Harry snorted. "Mission accomplished then?" He asked but frowned. "We need to start _making_ Celes eat."

"She ate breakfast. I saw here." he told her as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"She ate not even half of it and a few bites of an apple. She didn't finish." He said.

Lee sighed, "I suggest you start feeding her yourself. If she fusses you can always feed Ro and I'll feed her." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We might have to use those scarves to tie her to the chair just in case, he smiled.

"We may have to, Celes doesn't like to be told what to do. Roman doesn't either but she usually does it, I can't get Celes to do anything." Harry chuckled. "Not unless she already wants to do it."

"How about you suggest it? You know make it romantic. Let her know this is something you want to do for her. I made it a little sexual for Ro. Told her I like the way her lips sucked on my finger and liked watching her throat swallow the food." He chuckled. "Celes and I had to fight with Roman during Hogwarts, just to make her plate. Stubborn woman." he shook his head and sighed. "Besides, I don't eat until after she eats. So if she wants me to eat she has to eat first. If that don't work tell her she is pregnant and she _has_ to eat more for the baby's health. She is a healer she can't argue with that… well she can but we will win in the end."

Harry smiled. "I can try, but Celes… is difficult in her own red headed way. In the end she'll eat for the babies health. I dont know why shes not, she seems fine. Emotionally, physically. No throwing up or anything, unless shes hiding it." Harry snorted and shrugged. "I think last week was harder on her then she lets on honestly."

Lee frowned as he nodded. "We will have to see." He looked over to Harry. "How are you handling it?"

"Handling the wild ride that is our life, or the fact that the two of you, Celes and you, have to do everything big and loud?" he laughed at the expression on Lee's face. "I'm good, mate really. The relationships are balancing back out. I have Celes, you have Roman, we have both of them. I'm good."

He frowned at him, "We don't do anything big and loud." Lee grumbled.

"Mate, every time something goes even the tiniest bit wrong with you two it ripples out. We deal with it cause thats what we do, but its so true. Did you even know that Roman and I went through the same thing you two went through last week? I mean besides the little half mention on the beach? No, because, I don't go flying off the handle like you do, and Roman isn't an emotional tornado like Celes." he shrugged.

"No, she isn't… she is more of a volcano. She stores it then explodes." Lee sighed. "I… I wasn't thinking at all." he frowned and looked over to Harry. "How was it for you two and what snapped you out of it?"

Harry gave him a level look judging whether or not he should say anything but decided to. "It was like… she was the only person in the world I'd ever wanted in my entire life. I didn't think I could live without her. I stopped thinking about Celes… which kills me now… I stopped thinking about how we were all in this together. In my mind at that time it was me and Ro and no one else." Harry gave a little smile. "The baby is what snapped her out of it. The baby kicked me."

Lee chuckled, "My son was trying to kick your ass even in the womb." he told him.

"Hey now, Celes says Albie tried, he just isn't as strong in the magics as your boy." Harry chuckled.

Lee smiled. "I haven't told Ro yet."

"How do you know, and she doesn't?" Harry asked.

"I noticed a pattern. Of course I'm not really sure. With Luke she was active. Always wanted to do something… from what I saw, anyways. She even fought at the wedding. With Rainy she was sick and more to herself. With Danger she kept to herself. Right now she is more active and outgoing. I think the boys keep her active whereas the girls keep her calm and to herself."

"You and your observations, Celes just found out from Damon." Harry shrugged. "I couldn't tell you if theres a pattern with Celes… her pregnancies are all different."

Lee smiled and shrugged. "I can't help it. Its something I always did, especially with Roman." he sighed. "I can watch her for hours and not be board."

"Its not that I can't, its that I can't sit that long. I've watched Celes before, the way she moves. I like the way she moves when she feels sexy, like she knows people are watching so shes putting on a show. She looks more like a dancer, less like a person if that makes sense. But I'm so… I don't know, I have to be moving. Product of what happened to me I guess." he shrugged.

"You are active." Lee told him. "You always have to be moving. It is a habit that you picked up when in Hogwarts. You never got a moments rest. WHen you did something always happened. Roman is the same way. She may not be active physically but her mind is always active. Its rare that she is at rest, physically and mentally." He smiled. "Celes flows more when she feels sexy. Just like a dancer. A good dancer flows, they don't dance."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she does. Shes a good dancer then, because when she is its like she becomes the music." Harry closed his eyes and pictured her the last time she danced in front of him. "I miss it when shes pregnant. I think she does too. And you the mind thing, Celes does that too. Her eyes are always picking apart how to do something better."

"What mind thing? I don't do the mind thing." Lee told him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Lee. "The mind thing, the pick a person apart and watch them until you know every little thing about them, or what they're doing." Harry shrugged. "The intuition, Celes has that too."

Lee laughed. "Yeah… I guess I do the mind thing."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Have you been sleeping better? I have been, but like I said the wife is wearing me out."

Lee laughed out loud. "Yeah I have but I also have to admit Ro has been wearing me out too. I'm a lot more content, relaxed too."

"Me too, seems that you're settling into your warrior. It takes time, and unfortunately they spend a lot of time in the beginning trying to take over and gain some sort of wish fulfillment out of you. Its bad what happened, but good too. Because now you are in control not the other way around." Harry told him. "What… what uh, snapped you two out of it?"

Lee looked at him and looked down into his lap. He really didn't want to tell Harry. God knew if Harry did what he did he would want to fight. He felt really bad about it. He didn't even know how Celes was comfortable to be in the same room with him. "I… uh, Celes…" he shook his head. "Celes was angry and she came into the kitchen picking a fight. She hit a few times. I told her I wasn't you and that I wouldn't take it… then the warrior took over and said that he wasn't Lohi'au and that he wouldn't take her hitting him… that he would hit her back." he whispered.

Harry looked at him stunned. "B-but… hes suppose to protect Hi'iaka…" Harry said.

"I know but I felt him. He would protect her with his life but when she struck at him he didn't like it. Told her if she want to step into men's shoes and hit him then he was to treat her as such and hit him back. He didn't like her hitting him or questioning him… it… he felt demasculated and wasn't going to allow it to happen again. He also fed off her power. She tried to project her power and he just sucked it in and fed off it… it was weird how he did that. Like a black hole sucking in things."

Harry nodded and thought about it. "So… if she hadn't snapped out of it… you… he would have hurt her." he whispered, he couldn't help but feel anger. It wasn't at Lee though. It wasn't Lee's fault, but he felt at a guy who was dead and gone and just around now through Lee. "I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had done anything to hurt her." Lee whispered. "I… I couldn't live with myself if I had hurt Celes or Ro physically like that."

Harry nodded, his anger fading into understanding. "I get that, I do." he whispered back to Lee. "Sometimes… Celes just… she does and says all the right things, and you just want to… but you dont because its wrong and you'll regret it…" he shrugged.

"Its also wrong for her to do that too." He told him. "Angry or not, she shouldn't be doing that. I think you need to tell her as such too. Its provoking and, I hate to say this, but she is bringing it upon herself when she does that." Lee winced and looked back at his lab. He loved her and he wanted to protect her but he had heard her argue with Harry a couple of times and she was provoking and it wasn't right.

"I've never thought about it… her provoking me. Its her process. She doesn't do it as much these day. She more confined and structured with her arguments… when she fights at all." he said with a sigh rubbing his hand down his face.

"But she hadn't been that angry to argue with you like that lately. Lately its just been her being snappy and trying to control it." Lee told him. "I think to protect the both of you it needs to be said. I just pray that you don't have a major argument any time soon. But I know that arguments happen in relationships. The only time Ro has hit me was when I did something wrong and I deserved it… or when I provoked her. She felt bad but she never balled her fist and hit me… Celes did this last time."

Harry nodded. "I'll have to sit down with her. I dont think we will be arguing anytime soon though. Not even about the food things honestly. She's been nothing but giving lately. She doesn't ask for things anymore… it's weird." he snorted.

Lee laughed. "I don't mind her asking for things. Matter of fact I encourage it. She should ask for things too. Its her right… just don't go overboard." He sighed as he closed her eyes. "Ro seems to be getting better at asking things of us, she still holds back though."

Harry nodded. "Drives me crazy too." he laughed. "I'd give her my arm if she asked for it though."

Lee laughed, "Same here." He rubbed his hands over his head and gave a chuckle when he felt his hair growing back. It had been a week since he shaved it. "Ro wants me to grow my hair back. Says she misses it." He shrugged. "Its just hair so I don't mind."

Harry laughed. "She likes to pull it." he looked at Lee's head with a shrug. "I dont think it matters either way."

Lee laughed. "I'm not tenderheaded so it should work." He sighed. "Besides the last few times I've been frustrated I have found that I wished I had hair to pull on."

Harry nodded. "Helps, that does." He said giving his hair a tug and shaking his head. "Did I tell you? Celes found my dads family?"

"Really? Where are they?" Lee asked.

"They live in Tennessee. They're his parents. I guess they're still living, but my dads mum, shes hawaiian." Harry said with a little laugh.

"Well, well, well. So that is where the hawaiian kicks. No wonder you understand it. Look like a local boy too." Lee teased.

Harry laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "I didnt even know my dad was American until Celes found that out. I'm amazed by it all, she says we should go, you know the four of us, sometime before we start teaching at Hogwarts… but I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Well you know we are behind you on your decision. Hey you never know they can probably help you out with some things or fill in the gaps on whatever questions you have about your father."

"Thats true, I grew up with my mum's sister, I still know very little about her. Just that her love saved my life." Harry said softly. "Maybe filling in those gaps will help."

"And its good to get some kind of family history. You may not know a lot of your mum's side but this is your chance to at least get to know your dad's side." Lee shrugged. "Its all up to you, mate."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." he said and looked at Lee. "When did you become my best friend, mate?" he snorted and shook his head.

"I don't know… I think is when I dipped my stick into your wife." Lee laughed.

Harry barked out a laugh. "Thats… thats good." he said still laughing.

"Yeah I thought so too." He looked at the clock. "When are you going to start making lunch?" Lee asked him and smiled.

"Do you want me to? I've been practicing." Harry said. "Its not that hard if you follow the instructions, its like making a potion with food." he shrugged.

"Hey, that is where I started. From there I figured out what Ro liked and didn't like. I'll help if you want."

"Yeah, that could work. I have no idea what to make." Harry shrugged. "Something Celes likes I think. Maybe a taste of home?"

"Corn beef hash?"

"Yeah, and eggs. With cheese on top." Harry said smiling. "She makes that when she's feeling off. Its her comfort food."

"Then we will make that. Just as long Ro has her fruit at the end she will eat it." Lee told him as he got up from his seat. "Come on, _yank_. Lets see what you can do." he teased.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." he said and followed Lee into the kitchen.

Celes gave a little moan as her nose filled with the smell of food. She rolled a little and curled into Roman's side and then smelled her. She smiled and wiggled against her keeping her eyes shut.

Roman gave a moan as she stirred a little and then settled back down.

Celes opened her eyes and looked at Roman. She wanted to wake her up but she looked so comfy. She kissed her on the mouth then rolled away and went to get up her stomach giving a growl and her world giving a little flip. She moaned.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked as she moaned and looked over at her.

Celes turned and looked at her. "Food, I need food." she said softly. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back." she said softly.

"I want to go too." she complained but just closed her eyes.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Will you make it?" she asked and slowly stood and stretched her stiff limbs.

Roman sighed as she opened her eyes and watched Celes. "Yeah, I'll make it… food is being cooked." she told her.

"Mmm, I know." Celes said with a smile. "Just… let me eat and I'll do whatever you want after, alright?" she asked her softly.

Roman sat up and stretched. She crawled over to the end of the bed to her. Since Lee and her made up and decided he liked the bed close to the wall so that he could cage her in. "You okay?" she asked. "Do you need help?"

Celes sighed. "I'm fine, I just need to eat." she blushed a little. "I didn't finish breakfast." she gave a sheepish grin.

"And they tell me I needed to finish." Roman smiled. She laced her fingers with hers and they walked down stairs to the kitchen. She gave another yawn as she sat down.

"Good afternoon." Lee greeted them.

Harry gave a smile. "Hey, ladies. Sleep well?" he asked with a wink.

Celes smiled. "I did, Ro? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." she smiled as she looked both men over. Sexy. Both men in the kitchen, tall and handsome. The only thing missing was clothes off and aprons in place. She bit her lower lip as she watched them. "What are you guys making?"

"Corned beef hash and eggs. Oh and yes, there will be fruit after." Harry said with a laugh.

Celes' eyes widened and she licked her lips. "That sounds as yummy as you two look, Harry are you… cooking?" she asked him.

"And what if I am?" he asked back.

"I'll wait for dinner then." Roman teased as she tried to get up from her seat.

"No you are not." Lee told her. "Sit down."

"Hey, I practiced! Sit!" Harry said acting hurt.

Celes giggled. "I'll give it a shot, its one of my favorite things to eat." she said and wiggled in her seat.

Roman laughed, "I'll try it but if I get sick I'm playing you." she teased him again and winked at him.

Lee shook his head. "What time is the family supposed to be here?"

Celes looked at the clock. "Three and a half hours." she said and gave a little squeal. "I'm getting excited!" she sang.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Its going to be nice to have a full house again." he said as he started making plates.

Roman smiled. "I'm excited to see my babies." she sighed. She looked back at the clock. "So… three hours to get out private time in before we have to start sneaking off?"

Lee laughed and shook his head. "There is always night play too." he winked at her.

Celes shivered and looked at both of them heatedly. "And magic makes it possible in the day time. We may not fool the adults but we can totally find time to sneak off… and even the nights are better." she moaned thinking of all the dirty things she wanted to do to them.

Harry looked at Celes and moaned. "Stop it! Eating is good." he came over and sat down with her plate in front of him. He filled the fork with food and offered it to her.

Celes narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing?" she asked not taking the food.

"Feeding you." Harry said waving the fork a little. "See? I fill the fork with food, put it in front of your mouth and you eat it. Its easy, and fun."

Celes sighed and looked at Lee. "This is your doing." she said then took the bite and closed her eyes and sighed. "Thats good."

Roman watched her carefully.

Celes turned to her. "Its good, eat. Really. He actually did it." she said.

Harry frowned. "Do you have to sound so shocked, jeez." he said and offered her another bite.

Roman chuckled. "Well she isn't killing over so I guess its safe." she winked at Harry and allowed Lee to feed her.

Lee laughed as he fed her. "Don't worry about it, mate. When I first started cooking, my food didn't as good as yours. A lot of things were burnt, undercooked, or just down right disgusting. When Roman was in her right mind she picked on me horribly.

"That is because he tried to kill me. He would feed me that stuff when I wasn't in my right mind." Roman shivered and ate another fork full of food.

Celes giggled. "Yes, but its all rather romantic. He learned how to cook for you." she said dreamily.

Harry laughed at her. "What do you think I did it for, my health?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him and blinked. "Me?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course you, silly." he said and kissed her nose and then fed her more.

Lee chuckled and fed Roman more food.

Roman watched them as she ate. "You two are so cute. Look, Lee. She is blushing."

"Don't point it out you will only make her blush more… wait, never mind she already is." Lee teased.

Celes felt her whole face heating. "Making me blush…" she grumbled. "You just… never stop amazing me Harry Potter." she said to him.

Harry smiled at her and winked. "Thats the plan." he said and kissed her cheeks.

"Oh, we can change his name to the Amazing Harry Potter, like the Amazing Spider Man." Roman chuckled.

Lee laughed as he fed Roman more. "How many names do you have now?" he teased Harry.

Harry laughed. "Lost count." he said shaking his head. "You know speaking of pet names… we don't have pet names for each other."

Celes giggled and looked at Lee and then back to Harry.

Lee groaned and fed Roman as she giggled. "We don't need pet names."

"But you guys do have pet names. When you aren't calling each other by your real names you are falling each other mate. Oh and then Harry did call you butter…" she laughed as Lee shoved more food into her mouth.

Celes gave a little smile. "Thats right, see Lee, he already calls you Butter…" her voice faded and she gave a silent scream and looked at Harry tapping her throat to say fix me.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Nope, didnt do that." he said looking over at Lee. "Well played."

"Thank you."

"Its like saying Beetlejuice. Except he won't let us say butter…" she trailed off and gave a silent laugh when Lee cased the silent spell. " _Buttercup._ " Roman say over the group link.

Lee growled at her.

Celes gave a silent laugh. " _I got this."_ she said and closed her eyes and then was holding onto Lee's shorts. " _Hope your aunt and Damon don't get home, that would be just embarrassing."_

Harry laughed at him and grabbed for Lee's shorts to show solidarity of the men but Celes pulled them away with a little smile.

" _OH! Me next!"_ Roman reached her magic hands out and started to massage both Lee's and Harry's shaft. She gave them hot looks.

Lee hissed at her. "Bloody hell!" he moaned. "Give me my shorts, Celes. Ro, stop…" he moaned again.

Celes watched Harry drop back in his chair and then looked at Lee. " _And if I don't?"_ she asked him and then looked at Harry again. " _Are you both going to punish me?"_ she asked them then stopped and stood. She blushed.

Harry sensed the change and pulled her down on top of him. "Its okay to play, Celes." he kissed her ear and moaned looking at Roman. "Damn you woman."

Roman looked at him innocently and mouthed 'What did I do?' then looked over to Lee who was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed.

"So not fair." Lee breathed.

Celes smiled a little feeling a little inspired. " _Take her shirt, Lee. That should even things out."_ she sent to him before she thought about it and then blushed more.

Harry chuckled as he watched Celes blushing. "So shy." he whispered and kissed her.

Lee growled and did just that. He smiled then frowned when he saw she was wearing her bathing suit under. "When in the hell did you put that on?"

Roman laughed at him. " _Your face is priceless!"_

Celes giggled and shrugged and kissed Harry one more time and then got off of him. She was in the mood but she wanted Roman. " _Ro, leave them wanting...please."_ she sent to her privately looking at her through her eyelashes.

Harry looked up at Celes and saw the way she was looking at Roman. "Oh, no. You are not going to… No. Not aloud." he said and then shuddered and moaned.

Roman took the fork from Lee and started eating like nothing was going on and pumped her hands onto them. She connected with them and borrowed more power. She divided herself magically and swallowed them. She licked them and then pumped her magic mouth up and down on them.

Celes sighed and sat down and started taking pieces of their clothing one by one until each boy was naked and giggled. "Look at them squirming." she moaned.

Harry glared at them and then smiled. He knew he'd pay for this in energy later but it was worth it. He pushed a magical self out and ran a hand down Roman front and then down to her core. He grunted a little and moaned watching her.

Roman sat straighter in her seat as her eyes grew wide. She looked over to Harry in shock and arousal. She gave a silent moan and squirmed in her seat. " _Not fair!"_

Lee moaned as he looked over at her and then at Harry. He was too into what Ro was doing to him to even ask. He moaned again and leaned his head back.

Celes watched the show and giggled blushing. " _Its like private porn."_ she said and looked at Roman. " _Whats he doing?"_ she asked looking between them.

Harry gave a chuckle and a moan. "T-touching her." he panted.

Roman gave another moaned and bit her lower lip. She made the magic self that was working Harry work faster and harder.

Harry gave a grunt and did the same to her with his own magic self. He was going to be so tired after this. He chuckled again and pumped his hips.

Celes eyes widened as she watched Harry get closer to coming. It was so erotic, she rubbed her legs together and moaned biting her lip.

Lee moaned again as he pumped his hips. He gripped the bottom of his hair and grunted. he was closed to coming.

Roman laced her hands with Celes. " _Ready?"_ she asked her. " _Once I let them go we apparate. We will have a few seconds before they realize what I did."_

Celes moaned and nodded with a smile. " _Do it."_ she said to her.

Roman gave another silent moan as she rubbed her legs together then she pulled her magical self away from them and apperated her and Celes out.

Celes gave a silent laugh the spell still very intact and kissed Roman. She nipped her her lips. " _That was really hot, Ro."_ she said to her and kissed down her neck.

Roman gave a silent giggle and moan. She leaned her head back. " _Thank you. Harry seemed to have picked it up. That was so not fair."_

" _I saw. He must be so…"_ She trailed off when she heard two very loud growls some banging and then stomping on the stairs. " _Think they noticed we were gone?"_ she teased waving her hand to lock the door and kissing Roman she pushed her slowly to the bed.

Harry banged on the door. "Open the damn door!" he growled through it.

Roman gave a silent giggle. " _I think they did."_ She waved her hand. Celes and her clothes disappeared. She waved her hand again and cloaked them with the spell so that if the boys did get in the wouldn't see them. She giggled again.

Lee banged on the door. "If you don't open it we are breaking it down!" he roared.

Celes shivered at being naked and the idea of them breaking down the door again. " _Oh jeez, we are so in trouble for this."_ she sent and laid down on the bed and ran her hands down Roman's front with a silent sigh. Something about not being able to actually talk made her hotter.

Harry growled. "Thats it! I'm breaking it down." he said and there was a loud bang and crack at the door burst open but when he got in the room there was no one there, but he felt them. He narrowed his eyes.

Roman giggled her silent giggle as she ran her hand down Celes' front. She kissed her neck as he hand made her way to her core and slipped her fingers inside. She had to admit she loved the whole silent thing while playing with Celes it made it fun.

"They are using the damn cloaking spell." Lee told him. He fixed the door and closed them all in. He waved his hand and removed the silent spell on their voices so that he could hear them.

Celes moaned and then stopped mid moan and shut her mouth. " _Shit."_ she said and looked over at the boys and bit her lip and entered Roman with two fingers and pumped in her slowly and suppressed a moan looking at Roman.

Harry's head snapped to the noise and he growled, headed that way.

Lee followed him to the bed.

Roman watched them walk to them and bit her lip to keep from moaning. " _Now how hot would it be to watch them make love to invisible women?"_ She asked Celes and then moaned into the connection. She pumped slowly into Celes.

Celes moaned unable to stop herself. " _Please."_ she said through the connection and rolled her hips and continued to work Roman. She watched the boys and shivered.

Harry growled and looked at Lee. "How the hell does this work?" he asked.

Roman gave a moan herself as she continued to pump into Celes. She rolled her hips and kissed her.

Lee shrugged as he looked at the bed. He knew he was next to Roman. Everything in him told him he was. "I say we grab and do what comes natural." he told him.

Harry nodded and smiled. He put his hands into the cloak and grabbed the first fleshy body he could find which from the sound of her squeal was Celes. He growled and laid her on her back. He couldn't see her so he used his sense of touch to figure out how she was and soon found her breasts.

Celes looked at Roman and grabbed for her hand as she felt Harry's hands cup her breasts she moaned and arched into them still looking at Roman.

Lee gave a growl and reached for a body as he crawled onto the bed. He felt the swollen stomach of one and ran his hand up to her breast. By cupping it he knew it was Roman.

Roman gave a moan and a squeal. She gave Celes one last kiss before Lee rolled her to her back. She watched Celes and laced her fingers with hers.

Harry moaned and trailed his hands down Celes' hard belly and down to her core just long enough to find it and be able to thrust into her. Which he did and shook at how tight she was.

Celes gave a little shriek of desire and gripped Roman's hand. She thrust her hips with Harry's slow speed and bit her lip still looking at Roman.

Roman shivered as he watched her. She felt Lee run his hands down her belly to her legs. She opened them for him and she moaned louder. She rolled onto her head as he thrust hard into her.

Lee gave a moan himself. He looked down and saw no one but he felt her. It was like her magic self wreaking havoc on him. He pumped his hips and moaned again. "Shit!" he growled as he watched himself pump into her but only saw himself. He shivered with more arousal.

Harry gripped Celes' invisible hips and pulled her closer as she increased the speed he was taking her at. He moaned and looked down and shivered at the nothingness, but feeling her.

Celes arched her back and increased her own speed and let go of Roman's hand to play with one of Roman's breasts. She loved touching her when the boys were taking them at the same time. She trailed a hand down to Roman's clit and pressed on it.

Lee moaned as he felt Roman and then a hand that was between them. He growled and started to pump harder and faster into her. He hooked his arms under her knees and brought her closer to him as he thrust into her.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head again. She bit her lower lip and looked down at what Lee was doing and where Celes' hand was pressing onto her clit. She have a high pitch moan. She looked up at Celes and panted as he trailed a hand from her breast to her clit. She rubbed it as Harry pumped into her.

Harry gave a growl as he felt a hand and gripped Celes' hips tighter and thrust harder and a little faster. He was insanely turned on and feeling it fill him. He looked down again and moaned.

Celes gave a little scream and rolled her hips faster and pressed down a little harder on Roman's clit and worked it more. The feeling of Lee and Roman around her hand only turned her one more. She moaned and rolled back on her head and gave another scream.

Lee leaned forward so that he was over Roman and started to piston into her. He growled with each thrust. He leaned down and allowed his nose to lead him. He found Roman's neck and bit her. He kissed down her neck then licked up her need to her earlobe. He sucked on it and growled into her ear.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she tried to thrust back. She shivered and screamed some more. She was so turned on she was starting to feel her juices leak out of her. She looked over to Celes and smiled. She slid her fingers from her clit to her core where Harry was. She slid her fingers gently inside making it even more tighter for him and then thrust her fingers in and out of her. By doing so she was rubbing against her clit with her palm. She rolled back onto her head as she screamed more of her moans.

Harry growled when he felt fingers enter with him and quickened his pace pulling on Celes a little as he thrust into her hard and fast. He ran his hand down her body and felt out the arm and found it wasn't Celes' and moaned at the extreme hotness of that fact.

Celes screamed with every thrust and then smiled over at Roman and opted to do the same wanting Roman to have the same pleasure she was experiencing. She started slowly and then build up to Lee's speed and screamed out a moan and rolled onto her head watching Roman doing the same things. She was damn aroused.

"Fuck!" Lee roared as he felt the fingers. It had made it tighter for him but also massaged him at the same time. He nearly came right then and there. "Fuck!" he roared again. He sought out Roman's mouth and kissed her. He felt the hand with his and then followed the arm next to him. He growled when he saw it was Celes doing it." He shook and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from coming.

Roman screamed higher as she more of her juices flowed from her. Her toes curled as she rolled onto her head. She wiggled under Lee trying to match his and Celes' speed. She looked down between them and moaned louder. She threw her head back and moaned again. Pleasure was shaking her body. She looked over at Celes and tried to tell her she was ready. She felt her orgasm and the pressure of her juices need to be released. She screamed again.

Celes looked over at Roman and nodded. "Shit!" she screamed and her whole body was bucking, she knew she was ready and she wanted to come. It was going to be hard and fantastic and enhanced by all that was going on. "Shit, shit, shit!" she screamed out another moan and nodded. "N-now!"

Harry roared as he felt Celes tighten around himself and Roman's fingers and came himself, no longer able to stop it even if he wanted to. He roared again and grunted holding onto Celes.

Lee threw his head back and roared out his own orgasm. He pumped a few more times and roared again. His whole body shook then it tighten and released. He felt as if he was holding his breath and there wasn't enough air in the world to fill them.

Roman screamed out her climax. As her juices gushed out she screamed again. Her body contracted and released. Then it concrated again and released again. She moaned as she jerked. She rocked her head from side to side and moaned again. She slipped her fingers from Celes, still jerking and rubbed Lee's arms.

Celes shivered and looked up at Harry she took her fingers and licked them clean and jerked again. She closed her eyes and moaned and scooted closer to Roman knowing she was pulling away from Harry and sort of pushing into Lee but she wanted to kiss Roman. She did and moaned and jerked.

Harry growled and crawled up further onto the bed to follow Celes to wherever she was going and heard kissing and a moan and shook his head. He filled his lungs with air and laid down next to where Celes was on the bed and closed his eyes. "Fuck me." he said.

"Take the damn cloaking off." Lee growled. He gave a moan when he saw Roman and Celes kissing. He leaned down and kissed Roman's neck. His arms shook to keep him up but he needed to stay above her. He wasn't ready to disconnect from her yet. He scraped his teeth against her soft skin. Feeling impatient he pulled Roman away and then rolled them so that He was on the bottom. He scooted them closer to Celes and then laid there.

Roman leaned down and kissed Celes some more. When she was done she kissed Lee's chest up to his neck. Her hair draped around her and ran up his skin. She saw the chills run over his body. She kissed his neck and then kissed him fully on the lips. She giggled against them and then moaned.

Harry was dozing and wasn't paying attention he had worn himself out using the projection magic. He sighed and kissed Celes' ear.

Celes giggled and watched Roman and Lee, she felt like she was intruding in on them so she sat up and hit Harry's arm. "Come on, lets leave them alone. You need a nap, and I want to go swimming." she said with a half smile at Lee and Roman.

Roman flipped her hair to the side as she sat up and looked at Celes. "Do you want a swim partner?" she asked.

Lee couldn't keep his hands off Roman. He needed to touch her. Whatever they did had tired him out but he found he was ready to go again. "No, no. You stay here. I'm not done with you yet."

Roman's eyes grew big as she looked down at him. "I… guess not."

Harry got grogly up and got off the bed and waited for Celes.

Celes smiled she turned back for a minute and in a bold moment crawled over and kissed Roman and then leaned down and kissed Lee swiping her tongue into his mouth and then coming back up and kissing Roman again. "Thank you." she whispered and blushed and then crawled off the bed, took Harry's hand and walked from the room with him to theirs.

Lee chuckled as he ran his hands up Roman's belly. He massaged it and then slid his hands up higher to her breast. He cup them and run his thumb over the nipples. He smiled as Roman moaned. "What have you done to me?" he asked her. "I can't keep my hands off you."

Roman laughed, "You were supposed to be tired." she told him as she leaned down and kissed his chest again. She licked between his pecs muscles to his neck. From his neck to his chin she licked him again. She nipped his chin and then kissed him. "Why do you taste so good?"

He moaned as he held her hips. "I could ask you the same question." He rolled his hips and moaned as he closed his eyes. "Just like that. I want it just like that. Nice and easy."

Roman moaned as she whined her hips in him. She sat up as she looked down a him. He was her energizer bunny. She giggled as she continued to roll her hips. He looked up at her and she bit her lower lip. She rubbed her hands over her belly up to her breast. She then slid her hands up to her neck. She leaned her head back and moaned.

Lee moaned. "You create wet dreams." he told her. "God you are beautiful." he told her as he touched her. He needed to touch her. Ever since snapping out of the… insane attraction with Celes, he found he needed to touch Roman all the time. He made sure to stay connected with her at all times. But he found he needed to find her to touch her. A hand, arm, foot, or her hips. He needed contact of some kind. It was one of the reason why he pushed the bed to the wall. He didn't want her snaking out of the bed without him knowing or feeling her. He was just happy that she didn't put up a fight. Lee moaned again as he played with her hair. he took in her scent and rubbed it over his face.

Roman slowly lifted her hips and and then lowered them. When Lee didn't object she continued to do so. She moaned as she closed her eyes. She leaned forward to place her hands on his chest and continued to ride him slowly. She didn't know what it was about Lee but she found she just wanted him in anyway possible. She moaned as she looked down at him.

Lee reached up and brought her down by the back of her neck. He kissed her and moaned against her lips. He moaned again when her tongue slipped into his mouth. He allowed her to taste him and do as she wanted. He just needed her. He ran his hands up her back and then back down. He moaned again as he cupped her her ass and made her ride a little faster.

Roman moaned as she moved her hips to his liking. She gave a shiver as she felt her orgasm tingle into her body. She moaned again as she kissed him sucked on his lower lip. She nipped it and his chin.

Lee rubbed more of her back and moaned. He shivered as heard her moan a little louder indicating she was ready. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same easy slow pace she rode him. Roman sucked on his tongue and he started to thrust into her, meeting her ride.

Roman moaned as her orgasm took her over. She shivered and then and laid on his chest. She felt him pump a few more times then moaned his own orgasm out. She moaned again and rotated her hips.

He rolled them to their side, knowing she was uncomfortable sleeping on her belly because of the baby. He ran his fingers through her hair and crushed it to his face. He loved her scent, he couldn't get enough of it. He could recognize it on anyone. He hated with Celes used Roman to tease him. It was cheating. He felt so attracted to Ro and wanted her scent all over him, so when Celes purposely took on Roman's scent it just made him a little wild. He wanted it on him. He wanted to take it off of her and rub it on him as if it were his favorite soap or shampoo. He moaned and chuckled when Roman rolled her hips again.

"Horny, unsatisfied woman." he told her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm pregnant, of course I'm horny."

He kissed her and then groaned. "So am I." he told her. "I swear I'm never satisfied with you or Celes when you two are pregnant. I want both of you all the time. I think you project your pheromones on me or something."

Roman laughed. "We do not."

"Yes you do." he kissed her again and disconnected with her so that he wasn't tempted to take her again… which didn't work. "God, woman. We have family coming here soon. I can't be tied up in bed with you all day." he growled.

Roman laughed, "I didn't tie you to the bed nor am I making you stay here. You can go as you will." She told him.

He groaned again and kissed her. "See, there you go again, kissing me."

Roman laughed loudly. "Don't you blame me for this." she told him as she sat up. "She waved her hand and her clothes appeared onto her body. "Better?"

"Clothes or no clothes, you are a temptation." he told her. "Come here, so I can peal them off."

Roman squealed as she jumped off the bed. "Get dress, horny toad."

"Did you just call me a toad?" he gasped.

"No, I called you a _horny_ toad." she giggled and quickly left the room. She hummed to herself as she went downstairs and out the back door.

Lee quickly got dressed and made up the bed. He grabbed the small box he had been meaning to give Roman and left the room. He looked around the house and then went outside. "Ro!" he called. When she paused he ran up to her. "I wanted to give this to you but every time you got naked you made me forget."

"Oh really? You are blaming me now?" she told him as she snapped open the box.

"Of course I am. I have to blame someone." he teased.

"Oh, Lee you got me a flower belly button ring." she smiled.

"Its a pregnacy ring so it should fit and not hurt." he told her. "I was going to put it on you today, but you tempted me with your body and I forgot." he sighed.

Roman laughed and hit his arm. "Barbarian." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Come on." he pulled her into the house to the living room. He lifted up her shirt and placed it on her. "How does it feel?"

Roman scrunched up her nose. "Its a little weird but I'll test it out for today and make up my mind tomorrow."

"Okay." he kissed her and then kissed her belly. He sighed as he looked up at her. "You are tempting me with your body again.

She laughed and pushed him away with her foot. "Behave yourself."

Celes got Harry tucked away and kissed his forehead and looked down at him. She loved him so damn much, she loved all of them. Her heart hurt, she rubbed it and went into the bathroom and showered. She got out and stepped out into the room, Harry was still sleeping. Whatever he had done had really worn him out. She gave a little laugh, now the boys had the same advantages as the girls. She chuckled to herself and went over and pulled on a sundress of blue with white plumera blossoms all over it. She made quick work and French braided her hair and then grabbed a cardigan of white and pulled it on. She had become accustomed to wearing them even in the heat of Hawaii. She pushed up the sleeves and headed out of the room with one more look at Harry. Then she headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen and started cleaning the mess. She waved a hand and the ipod turned on to her mix and she danced around while she cleaned.

When one of her dance songs came on she started singing and doing bits of the choreography she could manage pregnant. She missed that the most, when she was pregnant. She loved being pregnant though, she would have babies until she hit menopause if she had it her way. She was never going to stop, and why would she want to. She loved being a mother and she loved the process of making a baby, and most of all she loved getting to feel a life grow inside of her. She stopped and rubbed her belly fondly looking down at it. At the end of August she'd have another little one, and her first was staring Hogwarts. He was nearly 11 and she felt tears fill her eyes she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She went back to doing dishes and continued to cry quietly. She wasn't paying much attention during her cry and didn't hear when someone walked in. She felt Harry and turned with a watery smile. "Oh, hey." She said and cleared her throat.

"What's wrong, Nani?" he asked going over to her.

"Thinking about Alaric starting school is all. I know I'll be there but I remember when he was born." She said and sobbed a little harder.

Harry pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Hey, we've talked about this. Come on calm down." He said and pulled back a little and looked at her. "What has Lee said in the past about this?" he asked her.

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "That we can still have more babies." She said.

Harry smiled down at her. "Okay, yes. See? Its okay. Lark will be fine, and you'll be there much to his dismay." He laughed.

Celes scowled up at him. "Alaric likes me. I'm his Mama." She said to him.

"Lark does like you but you're his Mum and he's trying to be cool." Harry pointed out.

Celes scowled. "I'm cool." She pouted.

Harry laughed. "Not to kids Alaric's age." He said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Fine." Celes muttered and gave one final sniff and shook her head. "You feel better?"

"Power nap did wonders… the awesome sex helped too…" Harry laughed and looked at the clock. "Come on we have an hour and a half before people start showing. Walk with me I want to talk to you about something."

Celes looked at him and nodded. "Okay." She said and took his hand.

Harry led her out of the house and down to the beach and didn't start talking until they started walking along the shoreline. "So, Lee told me about your trigger to snap you out of… the whole spirits controlling you bit."

Celes blushed and winced. "I got a little violent." She said softly.

"Cel, that's not okay. It's not okay to taunt us, Lee and I, we are… strong men, proud." He stopped and looked at her taking her other hand. "You're mean, and you are really good at pushing button. You're good at pulling things out of people they didn't even know they felt anymore. And when you hit us, physically, it takes a lot to not hit you back."

Celes looked up at him still blushing. "I… I don't know what to say." She whispered.

Harry cupped her cheek with his hand and ran a thumb over her lips. "Celes, I think that after you give birth to Albus and you've recovered, you and I should start training. I can teach you patients with the skills I know. I can teach you control with it. I think it will be good for you. We can do it on top of meditating." He said to her watching her eyes.

Celes pressed her lips together and then nodded. "Okay, I can… I can do that."

"A benefit of that is that you'll be able to defend yourself against that asshole better, if you know it." He said and pulled her closer to him as if to possess her a little more.

Celes wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him and sighed. "What did I do to deserve such an understanding man?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but I ask the same question all the time. Anything else bugging you?" he asked her.

Celes thought about it and shook her head, and then changed her mind. "One thing." She said softly. "Lee scared me." She whispered.

Harry hugged her closer. "He's not going to hurt you, he's Lee. Lee didn't scare you, Alemana did. But he's Lee now. I think part of you knows that too because you've clearly re-entered being physical with him today." He laughed.

"I just wanted to… make sure that he got to properly make up with Ro. I… I want all of you but lately I don't feel the need to express it. I just want to give you all what I can. I feel like a lot of the pain that has been happening lately is my fault. I'm stepping back. Sort of removing myself a little." She said softly.

"Cel, baby. You're aloud to want things." Harry said to her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I know, but right now all I want is to make you all happy." She said and brushed some of his hair off his forehead.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to keep feeding you." He declared to her after a minute's pause.

Celes scowled. "Why?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Because, Celes you're skipping meals. And the whole not sleeping thing. What's going on?" he asked her.

Celes pulled away and walked over to the shoreline and looked out over the ocean allowing its power to fill her. She didn't want to talk about her odd dreams about Damon. She went through this huge emotional thing and the first night she was back sleeping in Harry's room, she had a dream about Damon. And it wasn't a dream she could tell anyone about. It had turned her on. It had caused her to want to go to Damon and do all the things he had done to her in the dream. She shivered and thought about it.

"Celes, please talk to me." Harry said coming up behind her and rubbing her arms.

Celes sighed and turned around. "They're just weird dreams. They will pass." She said to him running her fingers along his cheek fondly.

Harry looked down at her, still worried. "Weird how?"

Celes blushed. "They're… naughty dreams Harry. They will pass." She said.

"Oh? Oh! Well don't you just have a dirty mind." He said to her with a grin.

Boy did he have no idea. She smiled and blushed. "They're extremely adventurous." She said to him softly, she was distracting him and she was using her dirty dreams about Damon to do it. She almost winced but smiled instead.

"Oh? Adventurous how?" he asked her kissing her.

Celes kissed him back and moaned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said and pulled away with a giggle.

Harry growled. "Yes, I would." He said grabbing for her as she skipped back up towards the house.

"Not telling!" she sang to him and sped up a little.

Harry groaned. "You can't tell me you're having dirty 'adventurous dreams' and then run away without details." He said speeding up to catch her. He grabbed at her skirt and she slipped away.

"There was… scarves involved… and a blindfold. Yes, I like blindfolds. I like when Lee does that to me… it's amazing. We should try it sometime." She teased blushing.

Harry growled again and caught her just as she made it to the back door and kissed her pushing her against it. "I can do that." He said trailing a hand up the skirt of her dress.

Celes shivered. "Harry…" she moaned and spread her legs. "Family is going to be here in like… 20 minutes."

"That's more than enough time to get you off." He whispered.

"Oh jeez." Celes moaned and looked through the window and saw Damon looking at them and gave a little gasp and pushed Harry away. "Harry, no… we can't right here. Dai and Aunt B are right there." She said.

Harry growled and looked and saw Damon with his back turned talking to someone at the table and he saw a flash of red. "They're early." He said.

Celes turned and saw the red head too and Damon turned and she saw a glimpse of Molly she pushed Harry back further and swung open the door and rushed across the space and threw herself onto Molly. "Mama!" she exclaimed and held her tightly.

Molly rubbed her back. "Hello, Celes dear." She said and hugged her back just as tightly. "How are you my sweetheart?"

"Better now that you're here, where's Papa, where are the kids?" she asked pulling away.

Molly laughed. "Slow down child, they are in the next room with Roman and Lee. Go on I'll be along in a minute I was just catching Damon up on the kids." She said smiling fondly at him.

Celes turned and smiled at little Damon and kissed his cheek and then took Harry's hand and went into the living room and Harry was immediately tackled by kids. Celes looked around at all of them. She squealed when she saw Miles and went over and hugged him to her smelling him. He pushed away and smiled planting a wet kiss on her cheek. She giggled at him and kissed his cheek and let him go. She looked around for Nick and Lark and then remembered they would be coming with Blaise and sighed sitting down on the couch with Lee and Roman watching the kids wrestle with Harry. She grinned over at Arthur and then turned to Roman and Lee. "Babies! So many!" she said bouncing.

Roman laughed as he sat on the growled and pulled Luke to her. He was her first born and Fred's only child. He would always hold a special spot in her heart. She nuzzled against his neck and growled.

"Mummy!" he squealed and complained.

She laughed and rained kissed all over his face. "I missed you. I missed you so much." she told him and kissed him some more.

"Mummy!" he laughed.

Celes giggled and watched them. "I want to give you some love too, smoosh! Come here." she said to Luke opening her arms to him. Instead though Noah plowed into them and she oofed and giggled.

"Oy, careful with your Mama." Harry called to him picking up Jude and tossing her into the air and then setting her back down before another kid came up to have the same thing done.

"Sorry, Mama." Noah said softly.

Celes smiled. "Its alright, Shark bait, go play." she said and pushed him out towards his father and gaggle of siblings and friends.

Roman laughed as he crawled into the middle of the hoard of kids and started tackling them down and kissing each and everyone of them. Screams and squeals came from all over.

"Roman, be careful!" Lee told her as he picked her up and set her on the couch. "You are pregnant too."

"I know but I want to play with them too." Roman pouted. She smiled as Shar'a pulled Miles with her. She crawled into Roman's lap and smiled at her put held tightly to Miles. Roman picked up Miles and kissed them both. "My twins. You both have gotten so big! Look at you, Danger. My good looks and your daddy's eyes." She looked over to Miles and kissed him too. "Your daddy's good looks and your mama's eyes. I could just eat you up!" she squealed and kissed his cheeks and smacked her lips.

Miles squealed and started to crawl towards Lee. "Save me Daddy! Save me!" he begged him.

Celes giggled as she watched Miles and Shar'a try to get to Lee. She shook her head and stood and went over and lifted each of them off of Roman's lap and sighed. She sat down in front of her and placed her hands on her belly and said a standard protection spell she had used during Hogwarts when she charmed the necklace to hide Jude. "There, now you can wrestle and nothing will happen to the lil one inside." she said with a wink and stood on her knees and kissed her then grabbing Lee's arm for leverage stood back up.

Lee shook his head. "You are going to let her wear herself out."

Roman went back into the hoard of kids and started to chase them around threatening to eat each and everyone of them. They all screamed and ran. The unfortunate ones that were caught screamed more and tried to get away.

Celes laughed and looked at Lee. "Its worth it to see her this happy, Chocolate Bear." she said to him and kissed his bicep.

He laughed and smiled. "You're right."

"Round them up Harry. I want my fill of them all." Roman declared.

Harry grinned. "You got it boss lady." he said and shook his head with a laugh and started gathering kids for her.

Celes giggled some more and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She was happy to have the kids around again. She sat down though as her stupid hormones kicked back in and her eyes filled with tears again. She sniffed and shook her head to try to stop them.

Lee set Miles and Danger down then sat next to Celes. "You're happy aren't you?"

Celes gave him a watery smile. "So much in fact that my heart hurts with it." she said and rubbed her chest a little.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Go get your camera. You are going to want to put this on your wall boards." he told her.

Celes grinned. "You are a smart man, Lee Jordan." she said and kissed him. She got up and went to get her camera. She was one her way back when she stopped in the kitchen on a whim to grab an apple. She found Damon alone. "Dai, come on. The brood is here." she said picking up the apple and starting to walk out of the kitchen.

He smiled up at her. "I will be there in a bit." he told her. "I have to take care of some things, first."

Celes frowned at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course." he stood up and kissed her hand. "Don't worry about me."

Celes sighed. "You know thats not going to happen." she said giving him a little smile.

He smiled, "I know but I only to reassure you. I'll be back in an hour and half."

Celes nodded and pressed her lips together thinking of her dreams and then closed her eyes. "Be safe, I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Then he apparated out. He appeared about a block away from the house Venelope was caged in. He had enjoyed his stay with her. He actually really enjoyed her company. She understood him in ways no one else understood him besides Roman. Celes understood him but he held a lot back from her. He really wanted to experience everything he can with her. She called their time together 'Special Hell' and actually liked it. He knew if they ever got caught there would be hell to pay. He didn't like putting her into that position but he couldn't seem to get away from her. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to make her laugh and watch her face light up with laughter. She was so pretty when she laughed and when she was happy. He frowned as he thought about Venenlope. She looked just liked Celes, she acted nothing like her but she looked like her. He gave a smirk. She was so lively, so full of life and passion. He loved to make her scream at him. When she did her nose would scrunch up just slightly. He had played with her and picked on her and she always found a way to get him back.

He sighed as he changed his clothes with a thought. He didn't know why but he found he wanted to please her too. She liked him in khaki shorts and an open hawaiian shirt. His long hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. He ran his hand down his defined chest and abs. He walked over towards the house and paused when it came into view. " _Vinny,_ _I'm here. Can I come in?_ " he sent her. Kama had came back a few times and she had warned him off. So now when he wanted to visit or stay with her, he would send her a message and ask her if it was okay if he entered the house. He remembered the first day he had arrived. Venelope had hid him with her magic and made it so that he couldn't move. He was so angry with her for it. Kama had been enraged when he found all his most important things had been taken and replaced with frauds that were destroyed by the touch of his hand. He had turned his anger onto Venelope and accused her of betraying him. When he had tried to strike her he had flown into the nearest wall and hissed in pain. Roman's spell had worked. 'Thou shalt not touch.' had burned into his flesh of his arm. He had roared out his anger and tried to attack her again, and again he was flown into another wall with the words burned into another part of his arm. From then on he had ignored Venelope and only growled and snapped at her. He had tried to take the spell off her but it only backed fired and the words were burned more into his skin. Since then he didn't touch her nor did he talk to her.

" _Yes, Damon. You can."_ she sent back.

Damon smiled and apparated into the house. "I got you something." he told her as he went to the pallet she slept on.

Venelope smiled and gave a little bounce but then looked at him apprehensively. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously. He had pulled pranks on her since he had started spending time with her so she had grown wary of his "gifts".

He smiled up at him. "You will have to guess which one is the prank and which one is the real gift." he winked at her and held out two cannisters. "I think you should take the one on the right." he told her. "You would like that one more." he gave her a devious smile.

Venelope pouted at him. "Damon." she whined looking at them. "Just give me the real one, please." she said grabbing his shirt and tugging it.

He laughed, "I can't do that. Where is the fun in that?"

Venelope sighed and scowled at him. "I hate you, you can't even get me a gift without trying to prank me." she growled and picked the one on the left.

Damon laughed when a fake snake popped out of it. "I told you to take the one on the right." he laughed.

Venelope glared at him. "I thought you were trying to fool me." she pushed his shoulder. "Jerk." she pouted.

He laughed at her and handed her the other one. "It's chocolate macadamia nuts you like so much. Ro said that I should also bring you some more clothes. She bought these thinking you would like them. They are just hawaiian printed dresses." he shrugged.

Venelope gave a little squeal and grinned as she ate a macadamia nut and gave a little moan and then looked at the dresses. "Pretty, tell her thank you for me." she said and bounced a little looking through the dresses. She saw one she liked and changed into it with a thought. She spun. "What do you think?"

He looked up at her and nodded. It looked very nice on her. Hugged her every curve she had. He shrugged, "It's just a dress." he told her. "Vinny, can I ask you something?"

Venelope ate another macadamia nut and nodded. "Okay."

"I… I had been pulling Cele into my dreams lately. I… wanted to spend more time with her and I figured that would have been a good way but… she don't know and… well. she has been doing things." he told her.

Venelope looked at him. "What kinds of things?" she asked.

"Well, I know its sex stuff cause I've seen it before when I was locked inside Ro, but… Its odd because I don't know how it feels… I don't know if it feels good because I never experienced it before… not really. I felt what Ro felt… nearly killed a guy because the first guy that touched her hurt her really bad." He shrugged. "My question is… should I tell her or should I just leave it alone and let her have her fun? I mean when I'm around her I know she won't do those things with me, but in the dreams she don't know."

Venelope gave him a level look. "If I've learned one thing, its that we shouldn't mess with the dreams of the people that we love. You love her right? So maybe you should tell her. Who knows maybe Celes will… show you how it feels if you do." she said turning away from him and walking away a little.

Damon shook his head. Celes wasn't going to show him… not now anyways. He used his magic and pulled Venelope back to him. "Where are you going? I want to spend time with you. I may not have a lot of time to do so this week. The family is here." he wrapped his arms around her and bit her shoulder and pulled on her hair.

Venelope shivered, she didn't react like she normally did, all this talk about sex had upset her a little. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind showing Damon how it felt. She pulled away again and gave him a little smile. "You dont have to bite me, I'll spend time with you. You're my only friend." she said.

He frowned at her, "What is wrong?" he asked her.

Venelope sighed. "Nothing, Damon. I'm fine." she said in a false chipper voice.

He turned her face so that he looked at her. "You are lying." He was close to her. His nose rubbed against hers. He knew he was doing this on purpose. He really wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure how she would react or if she would want it. For weeks now he did thing just to be this close to her. He liked her scent and tried to find the courage to kiss her.

Venelope smiled and her heart rate picked up, being this close to Damon affected her in a way that made her brain a little fuzzy. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes. "I could… show you." she whispered willing him to kiss her. She wanted him to, she had wanted him to for days now.

Damon looked down at her lips and held her tighter. "That dress really does look pretty on you." he whispered as he leaned closer.

Venelope's heart gave a little leap. "Really?" she muttered and leaned up a little closer.

He took a deep breath and went for it. He pressed his lips to hers and felt the strange tingle in his lips settle. The whole time he had kissed Celes he felt a strange tingle that wouldn't not go away. No matter what he did it wouldn't go away, but now. He gave a little moan as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder against Venelope's lips.

Venelope kissed Damon back and felt a spark and saw flashes of light when she closed her eyes. She heard him moan and then moaned as well bringing a hand up to grip onto his shirt. She wanted to be close to him, as close to him as she could get. She knew about sex… and had even… had it sort of but she still had no idea about this completely. She sighed and opened her mouth under his a little.

His tongue automatically took advantage and slipped into her mouth. He could taste the chocolate from the nuts she ate but there was another taste… a taste that seemed to match her scent of flowers. He moaned again as he leaned her back so that he could taste her more. He liked very much what he was tasting.

Venelope moaned and kept up with what he was doing, she was slowly becoming addicted to him. She played with his tongue with hers timidly touching it then becoming more aggressive. She held him tighter and then pressed her hips to his.

Damon gasped and pulled away. By doing so he kind of pushed her away. He didn't know what was going on. He liked kissing her… no, he really liked kissing her. He enjoyed it a lot… He wanted to kiss her again but… he wasn't sure what he was feeling for her… it wasn't love… was it? Then he wanted to press his body to her… he wanted to feel her skin but… why? "Come on lets do something else." he told her as he got up from the pallet.

Venelope glared at him and shook her head wrapping her arms around her knees. "Go away." she said turning away fighting tears.

"Why?" He asked her as he crouched down and played with her hair. "I came to play with you."

Venelope turned back and gave him a venomous look. "I dont want to _play_ Damon, please leave. I think you've done enough today." she said angrily and got up and left the room.

Damon frowned and felt his own anger ignite. He wasn't going to leave. He _wanted_ to stay with her in the same room. He wanted to look at her and touch her and pull on her hair and play and laugh. Why was she being the way she was now? He growled and walked out of the room and found her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "No, I'm staying until you become happy again."

Venelope glared up at him trying to get away. "I dont want to be happy, how am I suppose to be happy? You can't come here and use me as an experiment Damon. I'm a person!" she said and yanked her arm away from him. She gave a little scream, she hated how naive he was. Why did she have to know things he did not?

"I am not experimenting on you, Venelope. I'm spending time with you!" he growled. "And I'm _not_ leaving until you are laughing."

"Fine, you don't have to leave. I will." she said and headed for the front door. She had been allowed to leave and be in the immediate area, for what reason she didn't know, but she took advantage of her expanded cage and left the house.

Damon growled as he pulled on his hair and hopped up and down. He hated when she was _this_ upset. He liked annoying her but not upsetting her like this. He took a few calming breaths like Roman taught him. He smoothed out his hair and then followed her. He didn't say anything, he just followed her.

Venelope stomped to the nearby beach and sat down in the sand with an angry scream. She picked up some of the sand and threw it. She turned and looked at Damon as he came her way and growled at him. "Go away, go away. I dont want you here anymore. Go away." she screamed at him.

He continued to walk up to her and then sat next to her. He pulled her into his arms and fought to keep her in his arms. "Stop fighting me!" he growled at her. "Just stop it!" He shook her and held her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm really sorry but I'm not going anywhere."

Venelope sighed and stopped struggling. She looked up at him and closed her eyes. She was sitting in his lap, and if she just reached up she could kiss his chin, but she didn't want to get embarrassed again so she just glared at it through tears. She took comfort in his arms even though she was mad at him too. She didn't know what was happening to her, she hated him… but did she really? She growled but didn't move.

He held her close to him and tightly. He noticed that her breathing was slowly matching his and knew she was calming down. She maybe be mad at him but at least she was calming down. He looked down at her and wiped at some of the black tears that had spilt out. He felt like he should kiss her again but decided it wasn't the right thing to do right now. "What kind of flowers do you like?" he asked her.

Venelope looked up at him again and sighed. "Jasmine."

"What is your favorite color?"

"I like green." she said. "But not bright green, more of the light minty green."

"What is your favorite kind of food beside the chocolate macadamian nuts?"

Venelope gave a moan at that. "Anything fried."

He smiled, "What about your favorite drink?"

"Alcoholic, Turquoise blue, Non alcoholic, chocolate milk." she said softly leaning into his chest a little. "What about you? All those questions."

"My favorite flower is the cherry blossoms. My favorite color is black but I also like purple… and blue. My favorite food is the indian fried tacos. My favorite drink is anything sweet… of course I like anything sweet to eat too. Alcoholic drink, is sake." he smiled.

"If you like anything sweet you'd like a Turquoise blue." she said softly and absently started tracing circles on his bare chest.

He gave a shiver and looked down at her. "I also like Red, but only because your hair is red." he told her. He looked over to the ocean. "If you had your own life what would you do?"

Venelope smiled, she thought about this a lot. "I'd see the world, I've only ever been here and Britain. I'd fall in love, get hurt, explore new things. I'd do anything I wanted without restrictions from John." she shrugged.

Damon held her tighter. His heart hurt for her. He wished he could do that for her but knew it would be impossible. "I like my family I have now. Ro has always been good to me when we were little. The only thing I would change would be the fact I threw a tantrum and took her memories. Then maybe I would have developed like she did. I could be more of a man that I should be now. I also wouldn't have hurt everyone like I did. If I was free I would travel too… But not to the cold." He shook his head. "I don't like the cold."

Venelope nodded. "John was nice to me when we were little and even when we got a little older, but something happened to him when his family died… he got mean." she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I dont like the cold either, I'm always cold except when you or Celes are around." she whispered.

"I can come at night and hold you so that you don't stay cold." he told her as he rubbed her arms as if he was trying to make his body heat enter her.

Venelope shivered and nodded. "Maybe some nights, but your family is here, you should be with them." she said to him and looked up at him finding she wanted to kiss him again, she blushed and licked her lips.

He frowned down at her. "I want to spend as much time with you as much as I can. We… we will be leaving soon. Celes, Harry, and Lee will be teaching at Hogwarts to protect Celes. I will be with Roman to protect her… I don't know when the next time I will see you again. So I want to come at night and at least do that for you… is that okay?"

Venelope nodded then got up and turned in his lap so that she straddled his hips. She grabbed the side of his face and looked down at him. "Do you want me to show you some things while you're here?" she asked him.

Damon's hands automatically rubbed the outside of her thighs. "What kind of things?" he asked her.

Venelope shivered and leaned down slowly and looked at him to make sure he was okay and then lightly kissed his neck and trailed kisses down it and then pulled away. "I can show you how it feels to do sex stuff… if you want. I know how." she whispered.

He looked into her black eyes and held her hands. He wanted to say yes but… he was scared. He didn't want to hurt her or Celes. He had shivered when she kissed his neck. "I… I… I can't." he said softly. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He was so confused about his feelings for Venelope. He knew he loved Celes but what did he feel for Venelope. "Can… can we kiss again?"

Venelope smiled at him. "Only if you tell Celes what you're doing. Maybe if she was aware… she could actually show you. But my offer is always on the table. Now kiss me before I lose my nerve."

He smiled at her and did what he saw Lee and Harry do so many times before. He cupped her cheek and buried his fingers into her hair as he did so. He gently pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. He gave a sigh as he closed his eyes and felt her lips against his.

Venelope kissed him back and sighed as well pressing her body into his this time and wrapping her arms around his neck. She lowered herself down to settle into his lap and the kiss and felt butterflies bloom in her stomach.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He gave a moan then he laughed and pulled on her hair and bit her shoulders down her arms.

Venelope giggled and swatted at his face. "Stop, stop." she whined and bounced in his lap.

He laughed as he held up one of her arms and tickled her ribs. "Stop what?" he asked.

Venelope tried to get away laughing. She wiggled against him and then knocked him over pinning his arms down so that she was straddling him and looking down at him. "Stop tickling me." she said still laughing.

Damon's eyes grew wide as he looked up at her. He felt his body react in a strange way. He found he liked her like this… on top of him. He took in her body and felt his body heat up. He felt like he was on fire and if something didn't happen he was going to combust… or if something _did_ happen he was going to combust. "What…" he cleared his throat. "What do you want me to bring you tonight?" he asked.

Venelope felt his body react, particularly between her legs, her own body reacted to it immediately. She looked down at him and shivered. "Uh…" she was distracted by the heat pulsing through her body. "Something to eat. All I have is spam." she shivered again, she had an urge to roll her hips.

He nodded as he looked up at her. He didn't know he was doing it but his hips raised slightly and pushed against her. "Uh… Would you like… some extra blankets or something else, too?"

Venelope nodded and slightly rolled her hips against his lifting one and shots of something ran through her body. "Blankets… would… would be good." she said with difficulty.

He nodded, "You… uh… you have to… let me go." he whispered. "I'll… I'll be back later tonight… promise."

Venelope actually let a moan out and shivered and then reluctantly got off of him and gave another little moan when she saw him and closed her eyes blushing.

He stood up and pulled her up to her feet. He gave her smacking kiss on the lips and pulled on her hair again. "See you in a few hours, Vinny." he teased.

Venelope gave him a half hearted smack on the arm and smiled. "Okay."

Celes had spent the hour and a half Damon was gone taking pictures and laughing as more family members poured in adding to the kids. Celes looked up when Blaise and Ginny finally got there. She was so happy to see Alaric and Nick that she jumped off the couch and went over and hugged them both kissing their heads and starting to cry. "My babies." she kept crying.

"Mum, really. Stop. Come on, mum… stop… Dad make her stop." Alaric said to Blaise from his mothers arms.

Nick gave a pleading look to Blaise as well.

Blaise put his arms around Celes' shoulders and pulled her away from the boys gently and hugged her. "Okay, Tiny. Relax." he said to her.

Celes cried into his chest. "He was born just yesterday and now hes going off to Hogwarts." she sobbed.

Blaise looked up and watched Harry break away from the kids and come over and take Celes from him. "Hey, Potter." he said.

"Zabini." Harry said hugging Celes closer and leading her out of the room. He stopped and turned to her when he got her into the kitchen. "Cel, come on we talked about this."

Celes sniffed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. My hormones got the better of me is all." she said and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Harry kissed her. "Tonight, you might want to sleep with Damon or something. I'm taking the first shift with the kids. Me and Ron I think." he said looking down at her.

Celes' eyes shot to his. "No!" she said too desperately. "I… I mean why can't someone else do it?"

Harry chuckled. "Cant get enough of me, huh?" he asked.

Celes stepped forward and ran her hand under his shirt and over his abs and chest. "No, actually, I can't. I want to touch you all the time." she whispered.

Harry moaned and kissed her. "Me too, I'll make it up to you though. Sleep with Damon, or maybe Ro and Lee if they're okay with it." he said and kissed her again removed her hand from his shirt and took it and led her back out to the living room and sat her down next to Lee on the couch and joined Roman with the kids again.

"Sharky!" Roman called excitedly. "Little Bear!" she pulled them down to her and hugged them. "Oh, my God! Look at the both of you!" She cupped Sharky's face and rained kisses all over his face. "I missed you."

"Awe, come on, gross. Stop!" Alaric gasped trying to get away.

She laughed as she held him tighter. She gave an evil smile, "No, this is gross." She started to lick him all over his face. "So do you prefer the kisses or the licking?"

Alaric's eyes widened and he looked at Lee. "Come on Pops control your woman!"

Celes' eyes widened. "Alaric Zabini, you do not say things like that!" she snapped at him.

Alaric dropped his head and nodded blushing.

Roman pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. "I thought we were cool. I thought you liked me." she told him.

"Mummy, girls have cooties. I dont want them. Ick." he said making a face at her.

"Even me?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

" _All_ girls, even mums." he said matter of factly.

Celes snorted and turned away to hide it.

"What about you, Little Bear, do you feel the same way?" Roman asked Nick.

Nick gave her a thoughtful look that looked so much like Cedric it hurt and then nodded. "Yes, if Rick says they do, then they do." he said.

Alaric smiled at Nick. "See! Even Nikkie says so." he said and looked back at her.

"No he didn't. He said if _Rick_ says they do, then the do. What do you really think, Little Bear?" She asked him.

Nick glanced at Alaric and then back at Roman. "I like when you and Aunt Celes give me love of any kind." he whispered.

"Ha! Be gone with you, Sharky. I found my new swimming partner." she pulled Nick down to him and gave him a big hug and gave him a smacking kiss on both his cheeks and rubbed her nose to his. "You look so much like your daddy." she whispered. "Always do and say what's in your heart. Don't follow other's and their opinions." she whispered to him and kissed his cheek again.

Nick nodded. "Yes, Aunt Ro." he said.

Alaric all but pouted as he walked away to brood in one of the chairs crossing his arms with a huff. "Traitor." he muttered.

Celes watched her eldest son and turned to Blaise. "What are you teaching him?"

"Nothing! Well I mean I'm teaching him… I… he does all that on his own." Blaise defended.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." Celes said. "Do you not talk to his friends? Do you know any of his friends parents?" she asked.

Blaise looked at her. "I do, and he lives with me, Cel. Stop criticizing the way I am bringing him up." he snapped before he thought.

Celes growled and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Say it a little louder, Blaise I'm not sure they heard you in Scotland." she snapped back turning away from him.

"Stop it!" Roman told them both. "Blaise you have done a very good job. Sharky is just at that age where he is coming into his personality more. He is used to being the eldest and having his way. Celes, you know he is doing a good job. Look at Alaric, he is more hurt that I told him I chose Nick for my swimming partner than he is that Nick told me what he really thought. He is trying to act cool. Let him pout for a bit. I guarantee he will find me later to apologize. We are a family…" she sniffed as she looked at all the kids. "I hate how we had pawned them off on Molly and Arthur to take care of them. We have missed too much. We have no room to complain how they are being raised. We aren't raising them… we are just popping them out and giving them… away." her voice cracked with emotions as she said away.

Lee pulled Roman off the floor and held her onto his lapb. "No, we aren't. They know we love them and that we are just working on some of our issues." he told her.

Celes bit her lip and stood. "I… I have to go outside for a minute." she said and left the room. She got outside and sat down on the front porch and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know her babies at all.

Harry crouched down next to her and hugged her. "Stop thinking like that, you know them best." he whispered.

"No I dont, Molly and Arthur know them best." she said and closed her eyes. "Blaise… he knows Alaric better… he, who never even…" Celes took a deep breath.

Harry rubbed her back and pulled her closer. "Stop it, they love you, you love them. You know them best. You're their mother. Nothing and no one can take that away from you." he said to her.

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." she sighed. "Okay. Lets go back inside."

Harry smiled and wiped away her tears helped her up and led her back inside.

Roman was back on the floor playing a hand game Jude was teaching her. Lee looked up at Harry and Celes. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Celes nodded as she sat back down next to him. "Yes." she whispered and looked at Blaise. "Sorry."

Blaise shook his head. "No worries, Tiny." he said to her.

Harry sat back down on the floor and shook his head when Noah came over and threw himself into his arms.

Roman smiled as she played with Jude. Then Raining came over and climbed onto Lee's lap. She smile up at him. "Do you have a brush?" he asked her.

"Not on me, no. Why do you ask?" Lee smiled down at his daughter.

"I want to brush mummy's hair." she said as she gathered Roman's hair. "It's so pretty."

Lee chuckled and waved his hand. He gave her the brush. "You have pretty hair too, just like your mummy. Be careful when you brush it, okay?"

She nodded as she started to run the brush through her hair.

"I want to help!" Danger said as she walked over. "Can I have a brush too?"

Lee chuckled and waved a hand and gave her one too.

Harry laughed and watched them. "Mummys hair is popular." he said as he tried to catch Noah who was snaking around his body like an expert.

Celes giggled and watched and looked up at Lee and bit her lip. "Whats for dinner?" she asked.

That was the moment that Damon walked into the room as a little boy, he looked a little flustered and when Celes sent him a worried look he didn't respond. She sighed and turned back to Lee expectantly.

Lee watched as the twins went to him on wobbly legs. He smiled, "I was thinking something simple like a million hamburgers and fries." he chuckled. "Why did you have something else in mind besides being hungry." he teased.

Celes giggled. "No, but I can get my McDonalds fix with that choice." she said back with a wink.

"Oh, no. The last time you had them you got sick. I'm making the hamburgers." he told her.

Celes pouted. "Fine, but I only want catsup, mustard and cheese on mine. And chips and a coke." she said with a little smile and a moan.

He laughed, "Okay, let me start making the two million hamburgers." He told her. He picked up Danger and Rainy. They giggled and squealed. He set them down and stepped over all the kids.

"Okay, okay." Roman told Jude. "I think I got it this time." she told her.

Jude giggled and started the game with Roman.

Celes got up and skirted around the kids nearly falling over. Harry and Blaise reached out automatically to catch her but she didn't fall and smiled at both of them and followed Lee. "I can help, its alot of work. you should delegate." she said to him.

"Okay in that case, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, need to be cut." He pulled out two big bag of frozen fries. "I'll make the burger patties."

Celes smiled. "Yes sir." she said brightly and started the task. Once she was set up at the island. She looked at him. "So… I know we've had sex already but… sex doesn't fix everything… I'm, uh, sorry for picking a fight with you." she said to him and sliced a tomato.

Lee smiled at her. "It's okay. It wasn't us, we weren't in our right minds." he told her. "I wasn't in my right mind… you know I would never hurt your, right? I mean physically, _I_ wouldn't hurt you. If I did I couldn't live with myself. I really couldn't."

Celes stopped and looked up at him. "I know, you're Lee. You don't fight unless you have to." she said to him with a smile. "Harry wants to teach me control."

Lee smiled, "That is a good thing… I have heard some of your bad arguments with him." he shook his head. "You need control. I'm not saying this to upset you but its really bad." He glanced at her and continued to season the meat.

Celes nodded with a sigh. "I know." she said and went back to her task. "I do… I dont even know why I lash out that way, but I'm looking forward to dealing with my anger another way." she said with a shrug.

"I love you." he told her.

Celes looked up and smiled. "I love you too, always will." she said and continued cutting the tomatoes.

"Good! Now is this issue resolved?" he asked her.

Celes stopped again set the knife down and walked over to him and kissed him, she moaned a little and then pulled away. "Now it is." she whispered and smiled walking back over to her task.

"Good." He smiled and started to make patties. He smiled when he hear Roman squeal and laugh. Then he heard the kids laugh and cheer. "Now what in the world could have them all excited?"

"George is here!" Roman called to Lee and Celes.

Celes grinned and bounced on her toes. Fred and George were her favorite Weasleys if she had to pick. She loved George more than ever since Fred died. "Yay, the gangs all here now." she said and started to hum a song as she cut tomatoes.

Lee shook his head as he washed his hands. He walked out drying his hands. "George," he greeted as he hugged him.

Celes set down the knife again and rinsed her hand and then wiggled between Lee and George so she could hug him. "Hi Georgie." she sighed.

"Hey cousin." He greeted as he hugged her. "Well look at you. Both you and Roree are pregnant again. The boys can't seem to keep their hands off ya, can they?"

"I would like to point out, its the other way around." Lee told him.

"Hey!" Roman objected.

Celes grinned up at George and turned to Lee. "I'd like to point out that, you and Harry both _have_ to be touching one of us at all times. Roman and I are good…" she said blushing and shaking her head lipping to George and Roman. "Not really."

Harry laughed. "Well its this place, you see. This place does it." Harry justified lamely.

George laughed, "I'm sure."

"It is, you will see." Roman winked at him.

"Oh, no. Its any place you four are. You turn people into animals."

Lee laughed. "That's not true."

Celes giggled. "The _boys_ turn you all into animals, they are the animals." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Not cool, you and Roman are just as bad. Or have you forgotten our earlier escapade?" he asked and was pleased to see a blush rise on her cheeks and neck.

"Hey! You two started it!" Roman said.

Lee laughed, "That is not how I remembered it." he said looking down at Celes. "Fiery one, that one is."

George chuckled, "Like I said, the _four_ of you drive people crazy."

"Hey my offer for an adult shot still stands." Roman told him.

Celes just shook her head too embarrassed now to speak.

Harry laughed. "So bad." he chuckled.

Lee sighed and he wrapped an arm around Roman and then kissed her. "Behave yourself."

Roman giggled. "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything."

George laughed, "Proved my point." he walked over to greet his brother and Hermione as they walked in.

Celes turned and looked at Ron and Hermione and frowned. They looked unhappy, she didn't like that, but decided it wasn't her business and turned to Harry. "We should explain the kids sleeping situation."

Harry nodded. "Er, yeah." he said. He stepped over so that he had everyone's attention and started in on his idea. They all agreed, but instead of Ron going with Harry the first night, Hermione had piped in and said she would do it. Celes walked up next to Harry and grabbed his hand feeling a little unease at the idea.

"I'll do the second watch with," Lee said. "Anyone want to be my partner?"

Blaise raised his hand. "Ill do it." he offered.

He nodded, "Okay."

"I'll be third, who wants to be my partner?"

"I'll do it." George piped up. "Who knows, maybe we can scare some of the ones that are being bad." he said looking at all the kids and rubbing his hands together.

Celes giggled at the collective moan from the kids. "I guess I'll go forth, Ronald can join me." she said looking at him not giving him much of a choice.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, alright."

Roman laughed, "Are you up for a game of chess?" she teased.

Ron laughed. "Oh, no. Not against you. You can read me and know what I'm going to do. No, no." he said. "I'll stick with playing the game with Harry, he's easy to beat."

"Oy! I am not!" Harry defended.

Roman laughed and then looked down at Luke who was pulling on her shorts. "What's up?"

"I can beat, Uncle Ron too." he told her.

Ron grumbled. "Yeah, he's really good." he said.

Celes snorted. "Thats our smoosh." she said to Luke.

"He should be able to beat you, he is my son after all." She teased as she wrinkled her nose at Luke.

He wrinkled his nose back and laughed.

Lee shook his head. "Cheaters, you mean." he told them.

Ron looked from Roman to Luke and then back and finally put it together. "Oh bloody hell!" he said. "Dooped by my own nephew!"

Celes giggled and turned into Harry's arms to hide her face as she shook with laughter.

"Mate, Roman's child… you didn't put that together?" Harry said laughing.

Luke laughed. "I won a lot of trips to Honey Dukes."

"That's my boy!" Roman squealed.

Celes pulled away from Harry and looked down at Luke a little sternly. "Lucas, that was wrong." she said gently.

Harry was laughing. "Oh come on Cel, thats good that is."

Celes sighed. "You're only encouraging him." but she smiled and shook her head.

"You also have to factor in that Fred is his father too." Roman said fondly to Luke as she played with his bright red hair. "Double the trouble. Celes, you are going to have your hands full with this one." She smiled.

Lee laughed and picked Luke up. "Yep, I see it. Hey George, you see it?"

George walked over to him and looked him over, "Yep, he is going to make a great name for himself."

Celes shook her head. "He's going to make his mark on the world just like his Daddy did." she said going a bit misty but controlling it. "Okay I have veggies to cut." she said and excused herself.

Harry watched her go shaking his head. "My wife, a tornado of emotions." he sighed.

Lee chuckled and handed Luke off to George and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Roman went back to playing with the kids. "So Ron, ever had hawaiian food?" she asked as he sat down on the couch.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione who sat a little stiffly next to him. "Hermione said she tried some while she was here. I'd like to." he said to Roman.

"Well you are in for a treat this weekend. We are going to throw a luau and you taste a little of Hawaii." she told him. She felt the tension between them but didn't say anything. "What about you Hermione? What was your favorite?"

Hermione looked at her politely. "I rather liked the pulled pork." she said.

Harry shook his head. "We don't do pig in our home." he said to her.

"But maybe we can have an adult day and all go out to eat… That will be a little difficult to do." Roman said as she bit her lower lip. "Oh, but we do plan to go back to the bay so maybe we can go out to lunch or pick up lunch while we are there. That would be fun, won't it Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and sat down next to her on the floor. "I like that idea, Ku'uipo." he said looking up at Ron and Hermione. "You guys like it."

Ron looked over at Hermione as if to ask her if he could speak and then nodded. "Yeah, I think that could be cool." he said.

Hermione forced a little smile. "I'd like that." she said softly.

" _These two… definitely need some love. Maybe we should have their rooms above outs so our sexual energy will reach them first."_ Roman told Harry as she smiled up at them.

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione as well. " _I agree with that completely. Its like the passion fizzled out."_

Ron gave another look to Hermione then stood. "I'm going to go check out the beach." he said heading out.

"Oy, mate. Arent you going to bring Hermione?" Harry asked him.

Hermione rewarded him with a grateful smile that made him shift uncomfortably.

Ron nodded and came over offering his hand to Hermione and the two walked out of the house, but you could hear Hermione snapping at him as they shut the door.

Roman shook her head and went back to playing with James and talking to Molly about the things they have planned for the family.

Harry watched for a bit and then kissed Roman's temple and excused himself to use the restroom. He went in and did his business.

Roman watched him go into the downstairs bathroom. She smiled as she handed James off to Molly and excused herself. She walked over to the bathroom and listened. Once she heard water running she looked around as she unlocked the door and discreetly entered the bathroom. She smiled at Harry.

Harry gave her a surprised smile and looked down at her. "What? Do you need to go too?" he asked her.

She nodded and waved her hand to put up the silent spell and then walked over to him and kissed him hard. She made quick work of his shorts and her shorts. She hopped onto the counter and pulled him to her. "This is payback." she breathed as she kissed him.

Harry moaned and nodded. "Payback… for last week?" he asked grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him.

She wrapped her legs around him and moaned. "I told you I was going to rape you." she breathed and kissed him. She leaned her head back as she pulled him into her.

"Shit." Harry hissed as he was pulled into her core. He leaned forward and kissed her down her neck and started to pump into her hard and fast.

She moaned and then kissed him back. She knew she had only a short window and had to make it fast. She slipped her hand between them and rubbed her clit. She moaned louder and rocked her hips against him.

Harry growled loudly and kissed down the side of her neck and sucked a little on it all the up leaving a little trail of hickies. He gripped her hips tighter and thrust harder, faster and deeper already feeling the build up of an orgasm.

Her moans grew louder in pitch as she rocked harder and faster onto him. She rubbed her clit and threw her head back as she moaned again. "Yes… Yes… Oh God… I'm going too…" she moaned.

Harry nodded and grunted and continued his pace. "Me… too…Jesus Ro." he gasped out.

Roman gave a little shrike as she came. She gave a little shake and moaned. When she heard Harry grunt out his climax she giggled. She allowed him to ride it out a bit then she pushed him away from her and then quickly pulled up her shorts. She kissed him and then left him in the bathroom still breathing hard.

Harry gave a little growl as he recovered and pulled his shorts up with a moan and he left the bathroom after cleaning it up with magic.

Celes stood gripping the counter and shook her head closing her eyes. "Evil, pure evil." she shuddered.

Lee shivered and glared at Roman as she walked in smiling at them. "What did you do?"

She eyed them both and smiled. "Oh, you already know what I did." she winked at them and quickly grabbed some box juices. She squealed as skipped out the kitchen before either one of them could get their hands on her.

Celes was standing at the kitchen door breathing hard. She turned hot eyes on Lee and moaned. "I really hate her." she said gripping the door frame.

Harry came in and took them in and gave a sheepish grin before he left them in the kitchen to go pick on Roman.

Lee groaned and shook his head. "Go take a cold shower or take Harry. I'll finish up here." he told her.

Celes looked at him for a couple seconds and bit her lip. "I'm fine." she said and walked back over still shaking a little and started her task again.

He watched her for a bit then nodded as he went back to cooking.

Celes finished her task and soon it was time to eat. She ate and laughed with her family and glared at Roman for most of the night. They gave little flirtatious touches but it never went far. Finally it was getting to that time to get the kids to bed, so Harry came over and kissed Celes. "You figure out where you are going to sleep?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine for one night alone." she said. "I dont want to intrude on Ro and Lee and Damon isn't staying here tonight."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Cel, you need to start asking for things you want again."

"Not today, I don't." she said softly.

Harry gave a little growl and looked at Lee and Roman. "Can she sleep in with you two tonight?" he asked.

"Of course she can!" Roman told them and looked up at Lee.

Lee smiled, "I have the second watch so it only makes sense."

Celes sighed and blushed a little. "Thanks Harry." she grumbled her stomach giving a little nervous turn.

Harry rubbed her back. "You'll be fine, they love you." he said and kissed her and went over to help Hermione heard the kids off.

Once they got the kids settled Harry took up a post on a bunk bed near the front and sat there waiting for kids to fall asleep.

Hermione came over and sat next to him and looked around. "Remember when we danced after Ron left?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "You needed to smile." he said nudging her shoulder with his.

Hermione nodded and looked down as her eyes filled with tears. She sobbed. "Oh Harry, everything is wrong with us. He's not been the same since the baby was born, I haven't been the same." she cried.

Harry looped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "Its okay, having a kid can be an adjustment. You'll get through it." he said to her.

Hermione looked up at him and then buried her face in his chest. "I think he wants to leave me." she cried.

Harry was a little surprised by her action and what she said. He rubbed her back. "Hey, come on. Ron isn't going anywhere." he pushed her back and looked at her concerned. "Hermione, how have you been since the baby got here?"

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. "Up and down, mostly. Its hard. We barely sleep, the baby cries all the time. I dont think I can do this, Harry. I can do everything but this I can't do." she sighed.

Harry gave another sigh and nodded. "Hermione, after Celes had the twins she went through this too. Sounds like you have baby blues." he said to her.

Hermione frowned a little and then nodded. "Maybe." she whispered. Then her whole body changed from grief to something Harry had never seen directed at him from her, lust. He tried to sit back from her before she did something stupid and didn't get back in time before she planted a kiss on his lips. He immediately pushed her way.

"No, Hermione." he said setting her away.

"Please Harry, I… I want what you have with Roman and Celes. Just… tonight no one ever has to know." she said and tired again.

"No, stop it. Hermione, I'm devoted to them. They are my wives and loves of my life. I would never do that to them." he said getting up and moving away from her.

Hermione stood suddenly looking angry. "How does that even work? You can sleep with the two of them like its nothing, but not me?" she snapped.

"Its not nothing with them, its everything with them. Just like it should be with you and _Ron_." he said to her.

Hermione gave a huff and left the tent. Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was bad. He pulled his hair a little and gave a growl, he'd have to tell Lee, Roman and Celes about this in the morning. Oh joy. He laid on the bunk bed and soon found sleep.

 _Celes opened her eyes and looked around, it was like every night since the dreams had started. She was in a room that only had a bed and two chairs in it. She sat up and looked down. She was wearing a shirt and sweats. She sighed and looked around for Damon knowing that he would be there. Her eyes landed on him and raked over him and she heated. She opened her arms to him._

 _Damon watched her for a moment he wanted to tell her but he liked this time with her. They held each other and he liked that. He liked holding her. He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. He took in her scent of honey as he closed his eyes._

 _Celes sighed and closed her own eyes and then fell back on the bed pulling him with her. She sighed and snuggled close to him. She slipped her hands under his shirt and rubbed them over his chest while looking at him. "Hi." she said softly._

" _Hi." he told her back as he slid his hand up her side and touched the softness of her breast. He ran a thumb over the nipple and felt it harden. He had seen Harry and Lee hold her like this and do this to her. It was something she liked._

 _Celes gave a tiny moan and arched her back and reached up and kissed him. She wanted more but as it was always the way, she went slow with him even in her dreams. She ran her hands down his chest to his pants and played with the waistband. "Dai, why do I keep coming back?" she moaned._

" _I will always come back to you. All you have to do is call." he told her as he trailed her hand down to her sweats. He did what he had taught him in the first dream. He slipped his hand inside and touched her bare hip. She had told him never to go too fast. It should be the woman's choice if she wanted to go on._

 _Celes moaned and automatically rolled her hips when Damon slipped his hand down her sweats. She slipped her hand down his pants and lightly touched him with her fingertips giving him a minute to react. The first time he hadn't known what was going on and she had had to slow down. She pressed a little closer and moved up a little so that his hand moved down closer to her core and she kissed him again._

 _He kissed her back and moaned when she would moan. His hand pressed against her core. Just like she had showed him and curled his finger and made contact with the little nub between her legs._

 _Celes shuddered when he did that and moaned again as she continued to move her fingertips over his shaft. She would have pumped it but she wasn't sure how he'd react to that so she kept it simple._

 _Damon leaned back down and kissed her some more and then started to rub the little nub. When he was encouraged by her moans he rubbed a little more faster. It was strange in this dream world. He couldn't feel what she was feeling but he copied her and allowed her to do what he thought she wanted. If he hadn't experienced something the couldn't feel it but Celes felt everything. She even reacted to and moved in a way he had never seen her move. It was beautiful. Her body just seemed to flow and roll like she didn't have spine or if she was made of water._

 _Celes moaned and rolled her hips more as he worked her towards an orgasm. She always got off easier with him. Partly because it was so hot, and dirty to her to do this forbidden thing and partly because after she had showed him once he was pretty good at it. She shivered and her hand stopped moving on him as she got lost in what he was doing to her. She hated it in the back of her mind that she was using him, even if he wasn't the real Damon, but she wanted him to touch her so bad she just couldn't help herself. She moaned a little louder and rolled her hips more kissing him again she squealed and opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Dai… I'm going to come now." she shivered out._

 _He nodded as he watched her move and shiver. He kept moving his fingers until she gave a little shriek and then he stopped. It was like this all the time. Once she 'came' he stopped. He kiss her again. "I love you." he told her and then she was gone became she had awakened._

Celes gave a tiny moan as her eyes opened and she focused on Roman and Lee sleeping a few feet away. She moaned again and rubbed her legs together. She sat up, she needed to get out of this bed but because of the way it was set up and where she was sleeping she couldn't without crawling over Roman and Lee. She moaned again and scooted over close to Roman. She licked her lips and brought a hand up careful not to touch Lee at all she ran her hand up Roman's leg slowly with light fingertips.

Roman gave a shiver and a little moan. Then she settled back to sleep.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and leaned over and kissed her neck up to her ear as she brought her hand up to graze over Roman's core and gave a little moan in her ear.

Roman shivered again and moaned a little. She rolled her hips a little and then her eyes fluttered up. When her eyes focused she was staring down Celes' bulky shirt. She moaned as he slid a hand up to cup one and rub her thumb over the harden nipple.

Celes moaned and arched her back and slipped a finger into Roman and started to thrust slowly being careful not to wake Lee with what she was doing to Roman. She bit her lip. " _I want you."_ she sent to her.

Roman gave a little moan as she looked behind her and frowned Lee spooned against her. His arms were draped around her swollen belly. She rolled her hips a little and pulled away from Lee's hold a little. " _Take me."_ she told Celes as she moved a little more away from Lee's arms until she was pressed against Celes.

Celes moaned a little and kissed her and then used one hand to get the shirt she wore off and removed her finger from Roman she laced her legs with Roman and pressed their cores close together and rolled her hips and gave a little squeal and ran her hands over Roman's from and stopped at her breasts to pay them attention.

Roman moaned against as she shivered. Now this was hot. Sneaking sex with Celes while Lee was sleeping. She rolled her hips and moaned. This was not going to end well. She wanted to rock harder against Celes. She slid a hand to her breast and massaged it as she started a slow rock with her hips.

Celes bit her lip and looked over Roman's shoulder to see if Lee was still sleeping and found that he was. She moaned a little and matched Roman's rock and kissed her still teasing her nipples.

Roman gave a little moan as she kissed her back. She shivered again and loved the way they felt together. She gave a little squeal when Lee's hand slipped back around her and pulled her back to him along with Celes.

"Horny women." he moaned. His eyes were still closed but he could feel their arousal. He slipped his fingers between them and moaned himself. He entered Celes' core with his fingers and moaned again. "We are supposed to be sleeping." he groaned.

"I… had… a wet… dream." Celes moaned rolling her hips with a gasp and a squeal. She was in overload and she loved it. She loved the way it felt to be with Roman, she loved when it was Roman and Lee… she just loved it. She rolled her hips again and moaned louder.'

"So damn horny you dream about it." Lee growled. He pulled his hand away and put up the silencing spell. "Come here, I'll help you first then switch to Roman." He told her as he leaned up and picked her up as if she was nothing. He rolled onto his back and slid into her as he sat her on him. He moaned as he rolled onto his head.

Roman moaned as she rolled over onto her other side and watched them. She sat up and kissed. Then she sat up on her knees and kissed Celes. She moaned when she felt Lee slide two of his fingers in her. She rolled her hips as she cupped Celes' breast.

Celes flattened her palms on Lee's chest and closed her eyes arching her back she moved up and down on him. The feeling of him inside her making her leak juices already. She was so turned on and horny she could feel it pulsing through her. She turned and looked at Roman and reached over and kissed her with a moan. "G-god!" she stuttered.

Lee moaned as he raised his hips and thrust into her more. He thrust his fingers into Roman and loved it. He loved having on on him then warming the other for him. He watched as they kissed and moaned. "What are you two doing to me?" he growled and pumped faster into Celes.

Roman moaned as she sucked on Celes' tongue. She gave gasp as she looked down at Lee and loved the blissful look he had on his faces. She lowered to Celes' breast and licked her nipple as her hand played with the other. She nipped it with her teeth and licked it again.

Celes shuddered and gave a tiny scream of pleasure and smiled. She loved this, she loved the feeling of the two of them. She was so lost in it, she wanted more. She gave a tiny growl and sped up on Lee and reached out for Roman's breast and teased it and watched what Lee was doing to her, it only proved to spur her on and she dropped her hand down to Roman's clit and rubbed it. "T-this… is….a-a-awesome." she stuttered to them.

Lee growled as he pumped harder into her. He loved watching her breast bounce with each thrust. He looked over to Roman and moved his fingers in and out of her faster. They were so damn hot and wet. He added his thumb to Celes' clit and rubbed it.

Roman was giving them moans in a higher pitch. Her body shivered as she leaned on Celes. She moaned against her breast and licked more of it. She shivered and moaned again as she looked down at Lee. How did they get into this crazy threesome? She bit her lower lip and rolled her hips.

Celes started giving tiny scream of desire every time Lee thrusted into her. She kept watching both of them trying to figure out what was going on inside of her. She was almost there now, she would get off at any minute. "G-guys…" she stuttered out the only thing she could managed to say to them at all.

"Do it Celes!" Lee growled as he rubbed her clit faster. He looked over to Roman and continued to move his fingers in her. He pulled them out and heard Roman groan. He grabbed Celes' hips and moved her faster on him.

Roman reached between Celes' legs and took over rubbing her clit. She moaned again as she took them in. She loved how they could keep doing this. "Do it Celes." Roman told her as she kissed up to her neck.

Celes started to scream out little yes' and finally when she came she gave a strangled scream and shook tightening around Lee and throwing her head back and screamed louder the second time and shivered with it. She gave one more little scream and nearly fell over.

Lee sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He shifted onto his knees and laid her down onto the bed. He grabbed Roman and placed her in front of her, on all fours and entered her from behind. He moaned as he thrust hard and fast into her. He used her hips to pull her back onto him.

Roman moaned louder as she rocked back onto him. She looked at Celes and pushed her legs open. She looked down at her and lower her mouth to her core. She moaned against her s she licked her clit. She swirled her tongue around it and then flicked it. She slipped her fingers into her and started to pump them in and out of her. She moaned louder against her as she closed her eyes.

Celes, who was still coming down from her first orgasm, squealed when Roman started to build her up again. And it helped a lot that Lee was taking Roman from behind, which was just the hottest position in Celes' mind. She moaned and buried her hands in Roman's hair rolling her hips. She let out another scream and pushed into Roman a little harder.

Lee growled as he snaked his hand around Roman's hips and rubbed her clit fast and hard. He felt his own orgasm starting to feel him. He needed to get Roman off before he could allow himself the pleasure of releasing into her. He leaned down and licked up her spine.

Roman squealed as she arched her back. She started to give out little screams of pleasure as she rocked faster onto Lee. She rolled her hips and wanted to get away from his teasing fingers. She moaned as he leaned back down and continued to play with Celes. She moaned against her as she sucked onto her clit and pumped her fingers faster into her.

Celes gave another couple of screams and took in Lee and Roman and had a thought. She pulled away from Roman and turned over wiggling herself under Roman's body she pushed Lee's hand out of the way and applied her tongue to Roman's clit with her tongue ring and began to work it as Lee thrust into her.

"Fuck!" Lee growled as he could just imagine what Celes was doing. Being with Celes and Roman was never boring. He never knew what they were going to do. He pumped faster and moaned as he rolled his head back and moaned again.

Roman screamed out her moans. She Rolled her hips more and curled her fist into the blankets. She bit her lower lips as she tried to get a hold of herself but she felt her orgasm coming fast. She screamed and then pressed her mouth to Celes' core and tried to work her as she screamed against her. Suddenly she felt the the pressure of her juices demanding to be released. She tried to pull away from both Celes and Lee. Lee growled at her and held tighter to her hips. "Celes!" she screamed.

Celes continued to work her harder, she wanted this for her. She wanted her to come hard and she was going to help it happen. She reached up and added stimulation to her breasts and then flicked her tongue ring over her piercing and then back to her clit working her hard. " _You'd better be ready."_ she sent to Lee.

"GOD… YES!" He roared as he gripped tighter to Roman's wild hips.

Roman screamed as she came and her juices gushed from her. She screamed again and felt her whole body shake. She wanted to collapse but she didn't want to hurt Celes. She heard Lee roar out his own climax and pump a few more times. Roman shook more as she stayed in place and Lee collapse against her back.

"I'm… going…. to get… up…" he breathed against the back of her neck. "Give me… a… minute…"

Celes giggled and licked her lips and brought her hand up to wipe her face a little and giggled again and wiggled out from underneath of Lee and Roman. She got out of the bed and looked at them and then crawled back up onto it and touched both of them and closed her eyes sending them a little energy so they could move. When she let go her world gave a little spin and she sat down quickly before she fell.

Lee picked up Roman and laid her on the bed. He then picked Celes up and laid her next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She gave him a dreamy smile and ran her finger down his face feeling a little like a drunk person. "Im fine, Razboinic Meu." she giggled again.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Then sleep." he told her. He leaned over Roman and kissed her. He chuckled. "She fell asleep that fast."

Celes giggled again, she was worn out but not tired yet. "I'm just that good." she said with a giggle.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He looked for his pajama pants and then pulled them on along with his shirt. "Maybe Harry can finish the job and make you sleep." he told her and kissed her one more time. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Okay… I love you." she said and closed her eyes suddenly feeling the tiredness settle in.

Lee smirked and covered them with a blanket. He left the room and went up to the third floor and gave a soft knock on Ginny and Blaise's room.

Blaise answered it already dressed and ready to go. He looked back at Ginny one last time and closed the door quietly. He and Lee didn't really… talk a whole lot, they were connected by his connection to Celes, so Alaric.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, into the fray." he said with a laugh.

Lee chuckled then went down the stairs. He gave a pause next to his room and reached out for Celes and found her between sleep. He gave a nod to himself and then went downstairs to the back yard. He smiled at Harry's glare. "Sorry." he told him. "Not my fault this time."

Harry stood and shook his head. "Who then?" he asked.

"Celes. She woke Ro and they woke me. If you are fast enough you might still catch her. Celes is in between sleep. Ro is out."

Harry gave a little smile and shifted. "No, she needs to sleep." he said looking around the tent.

Blaise shook his head trying to unhear what he just heard. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

Harry looked at him. "She uh… left." he said and looked at Lee when he said it giving him one of their, there is more to it than that looks.

" _Is she in the house or gone for a walk?"_

" _Walk I think, I don't know I can't track her."_ Harry said, he was frustrated with the whole thing.

"How about you go look for her." Lee told Blaise. He waited for him to leave then turned to Harry. " _Talk to me, mate."_

" _She came onto me, Hermione Granger, came onto me!"_ he said sitting down and pulling on his hair.

Lee have a little hiss of anger. " _Why? I mean she is married, besides didn't you to have like an argument when she wanted the stuff Ro collected?"_

" _If shes still on about that, she isn't letting on. She… I think she has baby blues. She kissed me and then when I pushed her away she got angry and said somethings that made it sound like our whole situation was… wrong."_ he said with a growl.

Lee shook his head. " _The girls are not going to like this one bit."_ He told him. " _Look, mate. Go and get some sleep. We will deal with in the morning."_ He pulled Harry to his feet and massaged his shoulders. He gave a chuckle. " _Your male magnetism must be really out today. First, our group sex, then Roman 'rapes' you, and then Hermione kisses you. Down boy!"_ he teased know Harry was going to have something to say back.

Harry chuckled back and looked into Lee's eyes with mock longing. " _Got anything for me then, Buttercup?"_ he snorted and then quieted when a kid stirred.

" _Not now, I'll just have to wait my turn."_ He smacked his ass and pushed him out the tent. " _Still hot!"_

" _Damn straight I am. Going to crash with the girls if thats alright with you."_ Harry said as he walked into the quiet house.

Lee sighed and then laid in the empty bunk Harry was in. He pulled out one of his many recipe books and started marking recipes he wanted to teach the class at Hogwarts.

Blaise walked back into the tent with a sigh and looked at Lee. He sat down on the adjacent bunk bed and watched him. "How... How's Celes?" He asked not being able to help his curiosity about the mother of his eldest son. "Is she happy?"

Lee looked over to him and nodded. "Yes, she is. We have our issues but we work through them. But for the most part she is happy." he told him and added a posted note to his book and flipped to the next recipe. "She is pregnant though so her emotions and her temper is shorter than normal. How about you and your wife? Are you two happy?"

Blaise smiled a little. "Well isnt that the question of the hour?" he asked and shook his head. "I think our fire has gone out. I dont get it, how did you get to this point? I mean if… well I did sort of do what you and Celes did… and you guys just sailed through it." Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Ignore me."

"We arent always happy with each other. We have issues... a lot of issues. It's two couples in one relationship." Lee siged as he closed his book and set it down. "The last time we saw our kids was during Christmas. Molly and Arthur have been taking care of the lot of them. We arent perfect as you may think. We rather have Molly and Author take care of our children than to have them see how much we fight and yell at each other. We just now repaired a rift that had happened between us. But in the end we know we are happy because we love each other. You have to work hard for the happiness you want. Do you still love Ginny?"

"Yes, more everyday if thats possible. I just have this extreme issue with this guy from her team who keeps coming 'round. She says hes just her friend but… how do you trust that?" he asked with a sigh he ran his hand over his head.

"Do you trust _her_?"

"Yes." Blaise said without hesitation.

"Then they are just friends. Want to know what we do when there is some one around we dont trust or may want to know one of us more than friends? I can give you everyone's reaction."

"Yeah, alright. Maybe it will help." he shrugged.

"Lets say Celes is the one with the friend. Roman will go to Celes... it dont matter if she is in a middle of a conversation. She will try her best to wrap herself around Celes and glare at the friend. She will tell him _or_ her celes is hers and will kiss her. Harry will demand her attention and kiss her. I usually kiss her then stand behind her silently daring them to say something. They need to know she is taken and that there will be a fight if they think they can step up and try to take her. Besides if Celes feels like they are coming onto her she will be the first to tell them she is happily married."

Blaise nodded. "I get that, I remember Roman did that when we were young, during school once. But I get what you're saying." he laid down and blew out a sigh. "Right now though, three weeks in Hawaii ought to do us some good, you think?" he said pulling out some paperwork he had to do for Alan.

"Yeah just as long as you are not doing work the whole time." He told him and threw a pillow at him. "Put her first and have some fun. You wont have to worry about the kids they are going to be watched by someone. Act like teenagers and go sneak off somewhere. Besides staying with us you will find your sexual drive will boost."

Blaise laughed. "Probably. We never spend a whole lot a time with the four of you. Holidays and all that, but otherwise… we don't. Act like teenagers… I can do that. I was good at sneaking off back in the day. Celes used to call me the Blatallion Stallion." he snorted.

Lee shook his head. "She has weird names." And chuckled. "Tomorrow why don't you try sneaking off. The property is pretty big. Ask Ro for a place. I'm sure she can tell you of a place... for a price of course."

"A price, what in the hell could she possibly want from me?" he asked looking down and reading over the paper again.

Lee chuckled. "Who knows. She surprised me sometimes. She has no problem bartering with people but cant even bring herself to ask us what she wants... Celes needs to find a happy medium." he shrugged as he opened his book and started looking over recipe again.

Blaise smiled. "Okay… does that mean Celes still gives too much of herself? And I'll ask Roman tomorrow." he sighed and marked a few things in the document.

"She is starting back on that path. But then again she feels like she has to make up for... ignore me." Lee told him.

Blaise nodded. "Alright, not my business. Got it." he laughed a little and allowed them to fall into silence.

A few hours had gone by and Roman came rushing into the tent looking a little flushed and her lips swollen. "Here." She breathed. "Help me tie my dress." She told Lee as she pulled her hair up. "Morning Blaise." She greeted when Lee was done and George also came rushing in also looking flushed.

"Sorry, wife had... needs."

Lee and Roman chuckled. Roman pushed Lee and Blaise out the tent to go to bed. For the rest of the morning that was exactly how it went. A team came and relieved the last team until it was morning and the kids started to wake.

Lee was in the kitchen already cooking breakfast when Harry came down from bed. "Sleep well?"

Harry smiled a little. "When I did sleep." he laughed.

"It looked like you woke Ro in time this morning. She told me about the cold shower you put her in the first week you two were here." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Um, yeah… we had to go to a meeting… and we couldnt stop… so I took action." he said sitting down.

"She said she hasnt forgotten and has vowed to get you back." Lee told him.

"And I will too." Roman said as she walked in with Celes.

Harry shook his head and kissed them both. "How was your shift, and why arnt you outside?"

Celes giggled. "Ron sent me back up to the room early, I fell asleep and was…" she blushed and looked away. "Dreaming and he said I should probably… go take care of that. Is how he put it."

Lee shook his head. "Dirty girl."

"Hey that dirty girl woke me in a nice way... unlike someone." Roman nudged Harry.

Harry just shook his head and chuckled.

"Id also like to point out that I was pretty damn awesome last night, and I did not hear one complaint about my dirtiness from you Mr. Jordan." Celes said with a giggle and sat down at the table.

Lee shivered. "Yes, I tip my hat to you."

Roman shivered and moaned. "Put me out right away."

Well now Harry was curious he looked at Celes. "What did you do?" he asked.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Half a 69 while Lee took her doggie style." she said matter of factly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Shit."

"Right!" Lee hissed. "It was had to stay with Ro. Celes had her bucking like crazy." Lee moaned as he closed his eyes. "They should do that for you."

Roman blushed. "Uh... yeah..."

Harry nodded eyes heated and looking from one girl to the other.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Its the tongue ring, its magical." she winked at Lee and kept laughing. "If theres a next time, maybe we could switch it up." she said generally.

"I wouldn't mind watching the three of you doing so and then joining later." Lee told them.

"Okay, no more more take of that. Or I _will_ drag you three upstairs for a round two." Moaned Roman.

Harry laughed and looked at her. "I can get behind…" he trailed off as Hermione rushed into the kitchen and walked up to him like a woman possessed. "Hermione I don't think this is the…" he was interrupted by her.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I did last night, I wasn't thinking straight… I just acted. Im really sorry for trying to kiss you and then saying all that mean stuff." she said.

Celes' head snapped around and looked straight at Hermione and she stood hand raised. "You… hussy!" she said and Harry caught her arm pinning it behind her back.

"Get out, Hermione." he said and she looked at the four of them then backed out.

"The hell she is!" Roman yelled and pinned her to the wall with her magic.

Lee quickly summoned for Roman's clit ring. When she gasped and whirled on him, he caged her again the wall with his body. "Leave Hermione!" He snapped at her.

Hermione stumbled and ran from the room.

Celes pulled against Harry. "No, no. She doesn't get to kiss you and get away! You're mine, Harry Potter! She has to pay God damn it."

Harry pulled Celes against him and wrapped her in a bear hug as she thrashed he pushed his mouth against her ear. "Stop, stop. She was already set straight. Stop this now." he said and did the first thing that came to mind and started singing a hawaiian song to her. Harry felt her go slack in his arms and sighed looking at Lee trying to control Roman.

"No!" She screamed and pushed against him. "Harry belongs to only Celes and I. _Our_ marks are on him. That is a clear..."

Lee waved a hand and a spoonful of caramel cheesecakes appeared in his hand. He shoved it into her mouth and make her eat it. When she calmed down he cupped her face and made her look at him. "She knows she was wrong she came to apologize. Harry didn't allow it to even start."

Angry tears still filled her eyes. "Smart dumb bitch." She grumbled as she looked away from Lee.

Celes glared at the floor through tears. "Let me go, I wont hurt her." she whispered to Harry.

Harry did but still stayed close to her. "Cel… I really did stop it."

Celes looked at him. "I trust you, with my life, I know you did… just an old wound is all." she said softly with a growl.

"Cel…" he said and pulled her into his arms. "Just keep breathing through the anger."

Celes nodded and did as she was told after she had calmed more she pulled back. "Why would she ever kiss you?" she asked him.

Harry gave a deep sigh. "I think she has baby blues… she thinks Rons going to leave her."

Celes snorted. "My cousin worships her, why would he ever leave her?" she shook her head. "I'll call Addie later and see if she can make a trip out here for the afternoon and help."

Lee watched Roman as he loosen his hold on her. "Hey, look at me." He told her as he lifted her chin. "Talk to me. Tell me what's running through your crazy mind."

"I want to pull her hair out, scratch her, and then demand why. She is married and has no right to Harry. I still have half a mind to make her feel what real pain is."

"Roman," he sighed as he held her.

"Harry said she had the baby blues."

"So what! That doesn't mean she can go around kissing other people's husbands."

"I'm not giving her excuses I'm just saying that there is more to her story than we know and she was just lashing out".

"You of all people should know I don't deal well with people touching _my_ things or people I consider mine. I marked you last time."

Celes looked up at Harry and bit her lip. "She was the big reason you have your marks in the first place." she whispered and looked down at the ground.

Harry sighed and then went over to Roman and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him with a little nod to Lee. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Shes not taking me away. I still have both your marks. Just relax." he said and rubbed her back looking over at Celes and grabbed her and pulling her into them. "Both of you need to breath, all this rage isn't good for the babies." he said.

Roman wiped at her eyes. "You still left seventh year. Both you and Celes." she whispered. She didn't look at either one of them. "I know neither one of you are leaving but it just brings back the hurt memories."

Celes sniffed and turned to Roman. "I'm sorry." she whispered to her and hugged her hard and started bawl.

Harry stepped back a little to let them have a little space and shook his head in amazement at the two of them.

"Dont go." She told Has she curled her hand into his shirt. She held Celes and pressed her face into her hair. "I know and understand why you left, but it still hurt." She groaned. "That smart dumb bitch." She g.

Lee chuckled. "I think you will have two tails on you today, mate." He told Harry.

Harry gave a little laugh and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Roman and Celes. "And Damon says hes the ladies man." he boasted.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Dai is very good with the ladies, treats um pretty nice. Movie, popcorn, anything you desire." she teased Harry and kissed him and then Roman sniffing.

Roman kissed her back and wiped her eyes. "I taught him well." She giggled.

Celes nodded resisting the urge to press her lips together and give away how her heart picked up rate when she thought about Damon. She wanted to sit but she didnt want to let go of Harry. "I…" she looked at Lee. "Want help with breakfast?" she asked and looked at Roman. "Watch him, don't let him leave." she said to her and kissed Harry and then Roman again and reluctantly let go of Harry's shirt.

Harry chuckled. "So now I'm on lockdown?"

"You better believe it." She said as she pressed closer to him and frowned.

Lee laughed, "Oh! Here is your ring."

Roman took her ring and hissed at him. "You get rape twice for this."

Celes sighed and watched them for a minute and decided against helping with breakfast. She didn't want to leave Harry's side but she needed to go meditate before she said something mean. She sighed again and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go meditate. Like I said, don't let him leave your site. I'll be back." she said going to leave.

Harry turned a little. "I can go." he said to her.

Celes smiled. "As much as I'd like that, you'll only distract me at this point. I want to jump you but I need to go… get rid of some of this anger." she said and walked out the back door and headed to her lagoon. She frowned when she got far enough away from the house and rubbed her arms feeling cold in the Hawaiian heat. She was pissed about Hermione and confused about Damon, and aroused all the time. It was going to kill her, she knew it. She stopped and took a few deep breaths and tried to push away other feelings she had been having since the day before too. She gave a little growl at herself and continued on. She got to the water and practically ran into it and started, or at least tried to start meditating only to have her mind drift to Damon, or sex, or both. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

Roman sat on Harry's lap as they sat at the dining room. Roman played with her ring in her hand and took a few deep breaths to calm her down. Who in the hell does Granger thinks she is? Tells Harry that he shouldn't have taken Roman to Hawaii, then demand that she give her all the things she collected from Kama's house, and now kisses Harry! She needs to be put into her place. Power was going to her head and she needed to be knocked down. She gave an irritated sigh.

Lee looked over to them and knew Roman was thinking too much. Every time she did she chewed at her bottom lip. He fried all the spam and then put a big bowl of rice to warm. He pulled out a big bowl of fruit he cut after his shift and pulled out a piece of pineapple and gave it to Harry.

Harry looked at Roman, he had heard all her thoughts and offered her the pineapple with a smile.

Roman looked at it then ate it from his fingers and tried to lick the juice drop that had strayed from her lips. "I should tie her up or something." she said under her breath. "Leaver for the sharks." she giggled as she pictured Hermione tied to an anchor screaming as Roman lowers her slowly into shark infested waters. "I need a boat. Hey!" Roman said as she sat up straighter. "I think I'm going to buy a yacht."

Harry was still chuckling at the most recent thing to fly through Roman's head that he nearly missed what she said and then he looked at her. "Wait, what? A yacht?"

"Yeah, a yacht. Think about it, we can go out to sea and have a vacation from the islands. Even then we can sail to each island. Or visit the the Caribbeans." she told him. "Besides I bet the stars are more clearer to see when you are at sea." she told him. Then again it wouldn't help to see Hermione lower with the anchor. She sighed and leaned back into his chest. Then again That wouldn't happen. Scaring the crap out of her could always work too. Skydiving and making her jump without a shoot and catching her last minute could work.

Harry chuckled again and rested his chin on top of her head. "We can get a yacht, I'd like that but you have to promise not to hurt, try to kill with sharks, mame, or make Hermione skydive without a parachute." he said to her bringing his hands up to rub her belly.

Roman groaned and scrunched up her nose then chuckled as she thought about showing her how skilled she was with knives. "Hey Lee, I want to cook dinner tonight. You need a rest."

"Ignore that." Harry advised him and shook his head. "Stop trying to think of ways to scare her, its done, past. We are fine. Let it go, Ro."

She sighed and leaned back against Harry. "Fine." she grumbled. She sighed and looked down at his hands rubbing her baby belly and shivered. He had such strong hands. Both him and Lee and they handled her and Celes with gentle hands. They also had long fingers. She bit her lower lips as she looked at his fingers and shivered.

Harry growled and kissed her neck. "Ro." he moaned quietly into her neck he moved his hands down to the bottom of her baby bump so that his hands rested on the bottom of it against her pelvis.

Lee turned around just as he saw them. He smiled as watched them. He pulled out one of the cameras Celes had stashed in the the cabinet. He took the picture of Harry looking over her shoulder and his hands holding her baby belly carefully. Ro had a little blush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips as she held his hands. It was the perfect picture he was sure Celes would want to keep and maybe Ro would want to sketch. He smiled and shook his head. "And you say you guys aren't romantic. You two look so sweet." he told them.

Harry looked up and shook his head. "You took a picture of that?" he said noting the camera.

Roman looked up and her blush deepened more. "That is cheating!" she complained.

Harry laughed and kissed her neck again. "Its okay, we can get him later." Harry said and moaned again and looked at Lee. "Something will come along, and I'll be able to make fun of him. Won't I Buttercup?"

He gave a growl. "Don't make me silence you." he told him.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "You should do it anyways. You did it to me and Celes." she pouted.

Harry laughed again. "Awe come on, you know you like it." he teased and rubbed his and Roman's hands over her belly he felt the baby kick and smiled again.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you picking on me."

Roman laughed, "You secretly like it. You can't believe that he says most of what he says so you allow him to keep going to see what else he is going to say."

Lee laughed, "I guess I do."

Harry laughed a little harder. "Awe, you love me. You really, really love me." he said and kissed Roman's neck again and then nipped her ear. He liked having her in his lap, holding her. He could do this with Roman or Celes for years and never get tired.

Lee laughed. "You can't go around spreading that. I have to keep up my mask that you annoy me."

Roman laughed as she tilted her head to the side to allow Harry to kiss more of his neck and chuckled. "Awe, you guys are so cute. Harry chases and Lee plays hard to get."

"Roman!" Lee gasped and then couldn't help but laugh.

"Its okay, we don't have to hide our love anymore. They know." Harry said against Roman's neck half distracted by her scent.

Roman laughed and shivered. "We can call you team Harlee. Or team Leeray."

"Harlee… Leeray sounds like some name from the United States south." Harry muttered still trailing little kissed up and down Roman's neck and rubbing her belly in bigger circles so that he started to brush the top of her core with his fingers on each pass.

Lee shook his head. "You just want your name first so that you can show you are the 'man' of the team."

Roman giggled and shivered again and gave a little moan. She usually rubbed her baby belly, or everyone else would kiss it but no one had ever really massaged her belly. It felt good and then the way Harry was teasing her it made it arousing. "What about us? I don't mind if we are called Rolee or Leeman… wait Leeman is too close to semen. I rather its Rolee."

Harry snorted. "Thats, uh… thats funny." he said and ran little kissed in the space behind her ear moaned again. "What about Celes and I what do you think?"

She gave another little moan. "You two can be named Harles or Celary." she giggled "I like Celary its close to celery or salary."

Harry nodded. "Either that or Harles." he muttered and turned her head and kissed her deeply stopping his hand so that his fingers rested at the top of her core.

She moaned against him and rolled her hips a little. The whole time he had rubbed her belly she felt a slow burn build in her.

"Hey, Harman or Roary stop with the touching and the arousal. Celes is still meditating and don't need to be distracted because she is feeling your two having sex."

Celes gave a little giggle from the door. "Awe are you white knighting for me Lee?" she asked she was still wet and her white sundress was sticking to her.

Harry moaned but didn't slow down when he heard Celes.

"I am but it don't look like they are listening to me." Lee frowned.

Celes smiled and shook her head watching them. "You should just let them be, Roman didn't react well to what happened, I'm sure she could use a little fun with Harry." she said with a wink and walked over plucking a piece of fruit from the bowl and eating it.

Lee pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Maybe you should go dry off, or I can do it for you." he said against her lips.

Roman giggled. "Did you call us Harman?" she laughed at Lee. "Cellee is your and Celes' team name. Or should they be Leeles?"

Lee chuckled, "It was either Harman or Rorry… wait no, it can't be Rorry cause you already have a nick named Roree."

Harry laughed. "Harman it is then." he said pressing his fingers a little lower and touching her lightly over her dress.

Celes giggled. "We are talking couple names? You guys talk about the weirdest things when I'm not here." she moaned a little feeling the arousal from Harry and Roman, she pressed into Lee and looked up at him. "Looks like you're not the only one who can make white clothing sexy then huh?" she asked wiggling against him.

Lee moaned and kissed her. "Harry started… now wait… Ro started it…" he kissed her again then looked up at Harry and Roman. "Hey! Which one of you started the name thing?"

Roman moaned and giggled. "I believe that was me. I told Lee that when Harry teases him its because its his way of chasing Lee and Lee plays it cool because he is playing hard to get."

Celes giggled and kissed Lee again with a moan. She looped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "You two are so cute." she said and was about to kiss him again when the back door opened and in came Blaise and Ginny looking flushed and giggley. Celes jumped and scurried around behind Lee to hide her wet, basically naked body. "Bloody hell!" she said blushing and then all six couples stared at one another.

Harry was the first to start laughing as he took in the awkward yet very funny scene. He wasn't deterred from his arousal just put it on hold to gave a good laugh.

Blaise smiled easily pulling Ginny to him and gave a grin. "Nothing I havn't seen there Cel." he said.

Celes balked at him. "Nothing you need to see anymore!" she said and buried her face in Lee's back.

"Hey now," Lee, and Harry, Roman said at the same time.

Blaise laughed. "Thats amazing." he marveled for a second and then drug Ginny from the kitchen.

Celes huffed. "Stinky Slytherin." she grumbled.

Harry shook his head as he watched Ginny and Blaise disappear. "That was just… not cool." he said and looked back down at Roman and kissed her neck again.

She shivered and leaned her head forward. She giggled. "You make me feel like Nala from the Lion King. You kiss me and I moved to accommodate you."

Lee laughed, "Well they were lions." he teased. He looked over his shoulder to Celes. "Are you hungry for food or something else. "I think we may have enough time for the something else."

Celes shivered. "Something else, please." she said pressing into his back with a moan.

Harry chuckled. "I think we are hungry for something else right now." he commented running his hands up and down Roman's thighs.

Roman shivered and moaned as she draped opened her legs over his. "We may have to work a little fast. I don't know how long the kids are going to stay entertained in the tent before their stomach demand to be fed."

"I have that covered." Lee told them. He kissed Celes one last time he groaned, "Either dry yourself now or go upstairs and wait for me." he told her and started to make plates for the kids.

Celes gave a little giggle and ran her hand down his backside and squeezed before taking off upstairs. When she got to the top she debated which room to go to and then opted for his. She peeled off her dress and crawled into the bed and waited.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Roman and stood with her. "Come on, Ku'uipo." he said to her and started out of the room with her.

Roman giggled, "Where ever are we going?" she teased.

"I guess you'll just have to stick with me and find, out won't you?" he asked and led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

"Why Harry, what are we doing in here? I'm not tired."

Harry smiled and picked her up. "Not going to use the bed." he said and carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He set her down and stripped off her cloths kissing her every time he moved the fabric away from her skin.

"You better not be putting me into a cold shower." she shivered and moaned.

Harry chuckled. "No, this is going to be a very _hot_ shower." he said kneeling down and kissing her down both her thighs and bringing the dress down to pool at her ankles. He stood and yanked off his shirt and pushed off his shorts then pulling her to him he backed into the shower kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and followed him. She moaned as she ran her hands into his hair. "In that case, take me as you please." she said dramatically but filled with arousal.

Harry moaned and picked her up pressing her back to the shower's wall and lowered her onto him. "You should not say things like that, Roman. I might do just that." he said thrusting slowly into her and nipping at her shoulders.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips into him. "Even if I mean it?" she breathed and kissed him. She ran her fingers over his head and massaged his hair. She kissed his chin and then kissed down his neck.

Harry growled a little. "In that case." he said and moved his hands down to cup her ass and moved her up and down taking away her control and pumped a little faster and harder into her and then licked down her neck nipping at her collarbone and then left a trail of hickies as he made his way back to her mouth and kissed it fiercely sucking on her bottom lip hard and then nipping it.

She moaned louder and rolled her hips as best she could. She pulled on his hair and kissed bit his bottom lip and scraped her teeth against his chin. She leaned into his neck and moaned against it as she kissed him. She sucked on his neck and moved to the front of his throat and sucked on his adams apple.

Harry gave a deep growl causing it to vibrate in her mouth and continued to thrust into Roman. He squeezed her ass a little harder and helped her bounce on top of him. The hot water streamed down their bodies and the room filled with steam.

She started to scream against his neck as she held tighter to him. "Oh God!" She moaned. She rubbed her the side of her face against his neck. She nipped his earlobe and and moaned against his ear and then sucked more onto the side of his neck and screamed more.

Harry growled a little and dropped his head to the side a little. He made grunts that were loud and rang off the wall so of the bathroom with every lift and every thrust. He increased his speed again and gave another growl and reached out and kissed her neck just under the ear sucking there and leaving a mark then kissing her down her neck following the vein there.

She shivered and screamed her moans. She squeezed her thighs around him and felt her juices start to leak out. She bit her his shoulder as she started to scratch at his back. She felt like she was going to just explode if she didn't get a release. "Harry…" she panted. "Please." she begged him.

Harry growled and continued and looked at her. "Tell me what you want, Roman." he said to her and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth and pulling back and sucking on her bottom lip again.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and chest. She kissed him again. "Please… I need…" she moaned. "come…" she shivered and moaned. "Please."

Harry leaned into her and kissed her neck and then projected his magic out into a magical self and touched her clit while he kept her moving on top of him. His magical self pressed her clit and worked it. He felt his own orgasm tingling up his spine but waited for her.

Roman gasp and squealed. She shivered and screamed as she pressed the back of her head to the wall and shook it. It was so erotic and insainly arousing. She screamed higher in pitch and then curled her fingers into his hair. "Harry… please…" she screamed.

He got his magic self to work her clit harder and pumped into her deeper and harder grunting with the effort and then gave a little smile because he knew he could hold on for much longer. As his climax came on he leaned forward and growled in her ear. "I own you."

Roman's eyes grew big as she screamed higher and her orgasm filled her. She shook and felt her juices flow out of her. She moaned and shook again, trying to ride out her orgasm.

Harry pumped into her as he came, feeling her tighten around him in her orgasm. He gave loud moans with each pump and pulled back his magical self and dropped his forehead on Roman shoulder giving a little jerk from the after effects of his climax.

She moaned as she shook and sighed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his neck. She slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist. "I want to say you are evil for doing what you did but I liked it too much."

Harry gave a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it, I did too." he said he kissed her lips and then just the bottom one, which was swollen from bruising. "Sorry about your lip." he said softly helping her to get down holding her in his arms.

She licked her lower lips and then suck on it. "It don't hurt but I know Celes will heal it." She stood on her feet and pressed close to him. She nuzzled into his neck and held him a little longer. She liked spending time with him and feeling him against him. She looked up at him and kissed him. "You won't leave." she said more to herself then to him.

Harry smiled down at her and rubbed his nose against hers. "Never." he said and turned off the water he pulled them out of the shower and grabbed towel he dried Roman then himself and ushered her out to the room and went to the bag she had left and brought it to her so she could get dressed and he went and got something to wear himself. He opted for khaki shorts and a hawaiian print button down left open.

Roman pulled out her panties and giggled as she tried to pull them on. She sat on the floor and felt like a little kid trying to awkwardly pull on her clothes. Then she stopped and crawled to the restroom where her other dress was and dug into the pockets and found her clit ring. "Harry, I need you to put in my clit ring." she called out to him.

Harry laughed and walked into the bathroom and picked her up off the floor and carried her into the bedroom and laid her back on the bed and spread out her legs and opened his hand for it. When she handed it to him he leaned forward a little and did as Celes told him when he'd asked her about it and clicked it into place. He grinned and gave it a little tweak and looked up at her with a grin. "Sorry couldn't help it."

She gave a little moan and then closed her legs. "No more looking." She told him as she sat up and tried for her panties again. She giggled, "I need help with my panties."

Harry smiled and took them standing her up, he kneeled in front of her and she stepped into them and he pulled them up kissing her all the way up to her belly while he did. "Anything else?" he asked her looking up from the kneeled position.

She moaned, and shook her head. She walked over to her bag and carefully knelt down to it. She smiled as she pulled out a soft pink hawaiian dress with green leaves. She pulled it on and adjust it. "Oh, there is one more thing." she told him. "Brush my hair, please."

Harry smiled at her and went over and got a brush and then led her over to the bed and sat her down in front of him and started to brush out her hair. When he finished he braided it for her and tied it off at the end he placed the braid in front of her shoulder and kissed her on the opposite side on the neck. "There you go." he said to her.

"Celes taught you to braid, yay." she said as she played with her hair. "Okay, time to eat."

Harry laughed and picked her up off the bed carrying her from the room. "You women have changed me, I'm learning to cook for Celes, I'm learning to braid hair for you… its good." he said and kissed her as he walked them down stairs into the kitchen which was full of family members now.

"It better be good." She giggled.

He laughed and set her down at the table in an open chair between George and Ron and skirted around running kids and went and made Roman a plate. He brought it back to her having to do a spin holding it up over his head to avoid Miles and Shar'ra plowing into it with their heads. He shook his head and nudged Ron so he'd move over and sat down and started to feed Roman since Lee wasn't around to do it.

"I can feed myself." she whispered but but still opened her mouth to eat.

Harry smiled and held up some rice in his fingers and put it into her mouth. "I know." was all he said and shook his head when she sucked on his fingers.

She chuckled. " _I will not make this easy for you."_ she told him through her private link.

Harry laughed and picked up a piece of pineapple and ate it and then kissed her. " _I know."_ he said to her and offered her a piece as well.

She smiled as she at it. She chewed and hummed as she watched the kids run back and forth. She kept a hand on Harry's knee then leaned forward for more food.

Harry gave a little moan and fed her more. " _Horrible."_ he teased her and smiled at her kissing her again as she chewed what he had given her.

She smiled and liked her lips. " _Who, me?"_ she asked innocently.

Harry nodded and winked and fed her some more. They were in their own bubble sitting between Ron and George. He grinned and kissed her once more and then offered her more food and watched her eat.

Roman smiled. " _I would never do anything to tease you."_ she smiled and slid her hand higher. As she licked her lips again and chewed. When she was done she leaned forward for more.

Harry used his free hand to stop hers and kissed her. "Behave, there are children in the room." he whispered against her lips and then leaned back and offered her some more food.

She giggled and ate it. Then she leaned back sighed. "No more pleased. I'm full, now. Juice please."

He smiled and got up and weaved his way through the people and got her a glass of juice and brought it back to her and sat back down handing it to her.

"You are going to eat now, right?" she asked him as she drank her juice. She reached out to feel for Lee and Celes and found them busy. She smiled to herself as she crossed her ankles and shook a foot.

Celes had been waiting about ten minutes when Lee finally showed up. She had been laying in the bed just humming to her belly and rubbing little circles on it and looked up with a smile when she saw him. "Well hi there." she said.

"Hi back. You look comfortable." he told her as he closed the door behind him and slowly crawled into the bed with her. "Are you comfortable?"

Celes smiled up at him and continued the little circles on her belly. "Mmm, yes. It smells good in this bed." she said softly.

"It should smell good. Ro has been sleeping in the bed." He smiled at her and sighed. "Well, if you are comfortable I guess you have no use for me. I'll just go and find something else to do." he told her as he tried to get up.

Celes grabbed his arm and pulled on it. "No, stay." she said and smiled getting up and walking on her knees a little to him where he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his neck from behind. "Stay because I want you to." she said boldly shivering and kissing him down his neck.

"Oh, well in that case I guess I can stay." he told her. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and moaned. He rubbed her back and pressed her to himself. He kissed her chin and kissed her neck. "So now that you have me, what do you want?"

Celes shivered. "To feel your against me, take your clothes off." she said to him a smiled growing on her lips. "Or I can if you want."

He raised his eyebrows. "You are offering to undress me? Please do." he said as stood and spread out his arms.

Celes giggled and went over to him she got off the bed and stood in front of him. She was so little compared to him. She trailed her hands under the hem of his shirt and then ran her hand up the top and unbuttoned it. She pushed it off his shoulders slowly and kissed his chest as she did. She bit her lip and undid his shorts next and pushed them down following them and looking up at him she let her mouth fall open a little and looked at his shaft and then kissed his calves, thighs and up his v line and his chest again and then pressed her body close to his and moaned at the hardness of his body against her soft one.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and kissed her. "What is you want me to do?" he asked her as he kissed her neck. "Or shall I wing it?"

Celes giggled. "Do whatever you want to me, Lee." she whispered dropping her head to the side and moaning.

He moaned against her neck. "So winging it we shall." He told her. Living on the wild side, today?" he cupped her breast as he kissed her collarbone. He rolled her nipple with his thumb and kissed lower to her other breast and licked at that nipple.

Celes arched her back into him and moaned running her hands over his head delighting in the little bit of hair that was there now. "T-turns out… the w-wild side… and…" she stopped to moan and rolled her body. "I h-have reached… an… an… agreement" she gasped out.

He laughed against her and then switched to her other breast and allowed his other thumb to roll her nipple. he moaned as he laid his head between her breasts and rubbed his face between them. "Okay wild woman, lets see what we can do." he told her as he crawled back up her body and spreading her legs so he could settle between them. "Lets see how high you can scream." he thrust hard into her and moaned.

Celes gave a little squeal and met his thrust enthusiastically. She kissed his neck and gave a little moan when he thrust again. She rolled her hips.

Lee rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her. He licked her lips and thrust harder and faster into her. When she opened her mouth to him he dipped his his tongue into her mouth. He pumped it back and forth into her mouth and moaned. He nipped her chin and kissed down to her neck. He scraped his teeth scraped against her soft flesh. He growled against her neck and moaned.

Celes continued to give little screams with every thrust and met them. She reached for his ass and dug her fingers into it she gave little growling screams and reached up and kissed his chin and nipped at it and then licked down his neck and bit the base of it lightly and screamed out a moan. Every sound she made was in a scream, she couldn't stop it if she wanted to.

He growled again and thrust faster and harder. He reached between then and rubbed her clit. He laughed when he saw her eyes grow big. "You little minx!" he growled again and kissed her. Lee leaned up onto his heels and for a better angle and played with her.

The pitch of Celes' screams went up three octaves and got louder when he had started messing with her clit. she felt sweat bead all over her body she kept up fairly well given that she was slowly losing her mind. She screamed loud and high and rolled her body again holding onto any part of Lee she could get her hands on.

Lee moaned louder as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes. His grunts mixed into the air with her screams. He loved when he made her and Roman screamed. It made him feel like he was doing something right. When they grew hoarse it made it better. He rubbed faster on her clit and felt her juices starting to leak out.

Celes continued to scream and with each thrust she seemed to get louder. She rolled her body and looked up at Lee and screamed out a very loud moan and still met his thrusts. She curled her hands into the sheets on the bed and pulled herself closer to him and screamed louder still as she felt her climax already creeping up on her.

Lee shivered when he felt his climax starting to tingle up his spine. He gripped her hips and pulled her more into him as he thrust more into her. He growled and leaned over her growled as he thrust faster, if it was possible.

Celes screamed a little louder if that was possible and felt it, the pressure that accompanied gushing and the edge of her orgasm. She was going to come. "Lee!" she screamed at him unable to get anything else out except more screaming.

Lee bit her neck and kissed up to her ear and moaned. "As you wish." he told her.

Celes screamed and as if it was an unwritten rule when he made her scream it cut off in the middle and she came, she released her juices and shook and tried to scream again but it only came out as a hoarse moan. She held tightly to him and kept shaking and moaning.

Lee roared out his orgasm. He shook and moaned. He rolled them over to their sides and he holds Celes closed waiting for her to loosen her grip. He ran his fingers into her hair and took in her scent. His fingers then trailed down to her throat and caressed her.

Celes looked at him and smiled still shaking and jerking. She loved his hands on her and gave a little hoarse moan and shivered again as her grip began to loosen a little. She just watched him watching her and smiled.

He smiled down at her down at her and then kissed her gently on the lips. He rubbed his nose against hers. "You are still beautiful." he whispered.

Celes blushed and smiled. "Thank you." she said in a hoarse whisper.

He smiled again and kissed her throat. "If I know how to heal your throat I would. I'm sorry."

She smiled and picked up one of his hands and pressed it lightly against her throat and closed her eyes. She channeled her healing ability through him and back into her and when she was finished she smiled again. "I should still drink some tea and not speak above a whisper for a few hours." she whispered.

He nodded. "How are you feeling? Hungry?" he rubbed her arms and massaged them along with her back and her thighs. "Are you soar?"

Celes shook her head as she took stock. "No, not really. But I am hungry." she said and sat up slowly and shivered a little when she found she was still sensitive.

Lee nodded as he got up and pulled out one of her dresses. He dressed her and then dressed himself. "Come on, lets feed you." he told her as he picked her up and carried her downstairs. He had to pause as kids ran passed screaming. He smiled and shook his head and then entered the kitchen and greeted the family. He set her down in an empty chair and kissed the top of her head. He walked around to Roman and tipped her head up and kissed her and moaned.

Roman giggled. "Are you going to blame this on me too?"

"Of course." he told her and then walked into the kitchen and made Celes a plate.

Celes gave a silent giggle and shook her head. "Its not _just_ your fault." she whispered.

Harry laughed and shook his head over at Lee. "She lost her voice again huh?" he asked him and chuckled, thinking he'd have to see if he could do that to Celes sometime.

Lee gave a grin, "Yeah, sorry." he told him as he dodged kids and sat next to Celes.

Roman smiled, "I have to admit I like when you guys do that." she told Lee and Harry. She had kept her hand curled into Harry's shirt.

Celes nodded her agreement with Roman and looked at Lee. "Don't say sorry, it means you done good." she whispered biting her lip.

Harry looked down at Roman and grinned. "I like it too." he said to her in a low voice hands going to her knees.

Lee chuckled as he started to feed Celes.

Roman smiled and rubbed her nose against Harry's nose. "I think maybe we will have to practice on that some more. Then when you give it to Celes you will be prepared." she told him and nuzzled his neck.

Celes gave a little shiver and turned her eyes on them. She shook her head and turned back to take more food from Lee. "Plotting over there like twin Lokis." she whispered and giggled.

Harry pressed his own face into Roman's neck and kissed it and then moaned. "I'd like to practice, to be in top form for both ladies." he growled.

Lee chuckled, "Last I checked you were already in top form." he told him.

"Yeah," Roman told him and sighed as she tilted her head to the side.

Harry chuckled and continued to kiss Roman's neck. "I suppose I am, but there is always room for improvement. New things to try…" he said against her neck and licked up to her ear a little looking around the room full of family as he did with a chuckle.

Celes only shook her head as she watched them. She sighed and looked up at Lee and took some more food from him. "They look like teenagers. Its sweet." she whispered to him.

Lee smiled over to them and fed Celes some more. "I have a picture I want to show you. It was mostly of how all this started this morning." he told her.

Roman giggled. "He cooks, I already knew he cleans, and now he braids hair. I think you improved a lot, a lot." he told him. She squealed as she rubbed her nose against his and kissed him.

Celes smiled up at Lee. "We can go in the dark room this afternoon when things die down and develope rolls of film. And maybe… other stuff too." she whispered suggestively taking another bite from Lee.

Harry chuckled. "Anything to make my ladies happy." he said and kissed her again this time holding the kiss and deepening it a little.

Roman sighed into his kiss. "What are you doing to me?" she breathed.

Lee kissed Celes. "I would really enjoy that." he told her. He looked over to Roman and Harry and chuckled. "Yeah, they are still act like teenagers. They keep us on our toes and they keep us young."

Celes giggled and kissed his neck. "Lee, we are young. I'm only 25." she whispered. "But I get your meaning." she looked over at them and giggled. "They are always going, little steam engines."

Harry smiled against her lips. "Showing you that I'm not going to leave, making sure you know it. Burning it into you one hot kiss at a time." he said and kissed her again. He was forgetting himself.

Lee smiled down at Celes and fed her again. "I feel like it was only yesterday that we all got together." He kissed her and looked over at Harry and Ro. "Maybe you two should go swimming. You can take the kids." he told them. "Oh, and try not to tire her out too much. I have a plan for the four of us."

Roman looked over to Lee as Harry kissed down her neck. She gave a little moan. "A special dinner?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "It would be something to do with food, a meal of aphrodisiacs?" he asked still kissing Roman but then he stood and pulled her up and lifted her into his arms and looked around the kitchen. "Oy, you lot." he said to the kids. "Go over to the back door and wait we are going swimming." he told them all and was met with cheers.

Lee smiled and fed Celes some more. "A meal of aphrodisiacs is exactly what it is. I know my ladies well." He kissed Celes again.

Harry chuckled. "I wait in anticipation of the amazing that your provide." he said with a wink and then carried Roman over to the door and opened it letting the kids stumbled out in front of them then following.

Celes kissed Lee back. "What are you going to make?" she whispered and sat back rubbing her belly, full.

"I was thinking candle light." he told her as he got up and made himself a plate and brought her back a glass of juice. "And that is all I'm saying." he watched as some of the adult also went out the back to go swimming with the kids. "So we have a confirmation Perc won't make it this trip. Says the wife is due any day."

Celes smiled and drank some of her juice. "How Percy got a girl with the way he used to act I will never know." she shook her head she cleared her throat a little and smiled. "But I'm glad he's found happiness."

Lee nodded, "Yeah."

"Rumor has it that he found his wife at Rolesque lounge." George teased and laughed when Angelina smacked his arm.

Lee chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past him… except I have no idea why he would be at Rolesque."

Celes snorted. "Guilty pleasure?" she mused finishing off her juice and bringing her feet up to rest in Lee's lap while she watched him eat.

"Oh he got pleasure, alright." George told them.

"Georgie!" Angelina laughed and shook her head.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay, Ro has a way to bring out a… lustful reaction with her shows."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Yes she does…" she sighed and closed her eyes then her eyes opened when the bell rang. "Oh, ha Addison is probably here. I sent an owl off before I came back up from meditating so she could help Hermione." she said and looked up when not only Addison walked in but Draco too. She stood. "Hey! Whos watching the clinic? Not the Jr. Healers they will blow it up!"

Draco smiled. "Nice to see you too, Cel. We closed it so that we could come out here." he said.

Celes sighed and then took in how closely he was standing to Addison and gasped a little and then gave a little laugh.

Lee shook his head and then looked over to George, Angelina, Molly, and Arthur, "Will you do us a favor and help us with something?" he asked them. "We got this house but we want to rebuild. Ro already drew and wrote out what she wanted in our room, Harry and her room, a work room, and some ideas she collaborated with Celes."

"A work room?" George asked, "I don't mind helping. I take it her stores room will be in this room too."

Angelina laughed, "Leave it to you wanting to see her stores room. Do you know this guy still keeps journals on her?"

"Really? I didn't know she still told you things." Lee told him.

George smiled at him. "I'm her 'bookkeeper. Always have been,"

Celes smiled. "I do too, actually. When I think of something I want to know I write it down and ask her about it and then write that down too. Its not the same but its a process that works." she shrugged.

Molly and Arthur smiled. "We can help, yes." Arthur said looping an arm around Molly's shoulders and Molly gave a little giggle.

Celes groaned and turned away from them and shook her head and looked at Addie and Draco. "Just… stay here… I have to go get Hermione." she said and gave a smile around to all of them and went to head out and find her.

Lee chuckled and sat her down. "You stay here and relax, I'll go find her." he kissed. "You too Addie, Draco, have a seat." he told them and then walked out the backdoor.

Celes crossed her arms and watched him go. "I wasnt going to hurt her, I was just going to give her a tongue lashing jeez." she grumbled and looked at Draco. "So uh… whats this?" she asked him.

Addison wasnt paying attention she was talking to George and Angelina.

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he said.

"Yeah, uh-huh. When did you and Addie… start you know? Doing the dirty?" she asked.

"Celes, I am freshly divorced." Draco said acting scandalized.

"Still have to have sex, but I can tell you care about her." she said to him.

Draco shook his head. "Not that its your business but Addison and I are not having sex, but we are… dating." he said.

Celes giggled. "What would your parents think, their pure blood boy dating a squib?" she asked.

"I dont care what they think, honestly." he said rather smugly.

"Well isnt that refreshing?" she asked him and giggled. "Good for you Dragon, stick it to those assholes."

Draco shook his head. "You have developed a very dirty mouth."

Celes grinned. "And a dirty mind." she said.

Draco laughed and turned when Addison asked him a question and Celes lapsed into thinking about what she wanted to do with the new house.

Lee saw that Harry, Ro, Blaise, Ginny, and Ron were on the beach with the kids. It looked like Ro was taking the smaller kids to the tide pools to swim. He chuckled as he watched the kids scream with delight. He sighed as he spread his senses out and started to walk towards the Lagoon. He found her on one of the stairs muttering to herself. "I see you found Celes' Lagoon garden." he told her.

Hermione gave a little jump and turned smiling sheepishly. "I dont have to be here. Its quite beautiful though." she said looking around and standing she started back up the stairs.

"Well, Cel didn't put a shield up but so I guess its okay for you to be here. Come on, Celes called her friend over to help you with your baby blues." Lee told her.

Hermione faltered in her steps and looked at him with fearful eyes. "I'd rather just avoid Roman and Celes if thats alright." she blushed a little.

"No, no." he told her. He sighed. "Look, Celes is more understanding about this than Ro, I'll admit that. However, we are family and you can't hide from this. Celes wants to help. Besides, Ro is with Harry down by the beach. Just come to the house."

Hermione gave the expression she always gave when she was thinking things over and then nodded. "Alright." she finally sighed and followed him back to the house.

Celes looked up when Lee walked in with Hermione and nudged Draco with her foot. "Move so Hermione can sit there." she said and Draco did as he was told taking up a post behind Addison chair. Celes motioned for Hermione to sit, when she did Celes leaned up and looked at her. "Don't do anything like that again." she said to her in a controlled voice.

Hermione nodded looking down. "I'm sorry." she said.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. "How are you feeling Hermione? Since Sophie arrived, how are you feeling?" she asked her.

Hermione looked up at her. "I dont know, I can't really control my emotions. I have trouble… wanting to even take care of Sophie…" she said her eyes filling with tears.

Celes reached out and rubbed her arm. "Okay, alright." she looked at Addison who nodded.

"I'm going to give you a script, it'll help with this." Addison said gently to Hermione as she wrote it out.

Hermione nodded.

Celes watched her, she looked tired. "Maybe you should go take a nap, I'll make sure that you get this." she suggested.

Hermione looked up at her and nodded. She stood and gave a little smile. "Thank you." she said and left the kitchen.

Celes sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am so out of the goings on in my family its not even funny." she sighed closing her eyes.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, Inimorar Mea." he kissed the top of her head.

Celes gave a little sigh as warmth of love filled her body. "I miss this, I'm glad our family is here." she sighed looking around the room. "I wonder what the kids are going to do for their talents."

"Talents?" George asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… oh I dont even know are we still doing that or just a luau?" she asked Lee not remembering if they had decided to or not.

Lee smiled at her and massaged her head. "During the luau Ro wants the kids to do a little talent show. They are to do whatever they want as a talent. Its one of the reasons i want to rebuild the house as soon as possible. I'm going to build an outside kitchen and make the food."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Angelina told them."

Celes gave a little moan as shots of warmth shot through her body. "Mmm it should be." she said and looked out the window and gave a little squeal jumping up. "Its raining, sun shower. Come on… come be in the rain with me." she said tugging on Lee's hand.

He heard more squeals outside and he chuckled and followed Celes outside into the backyard. He saw the kids all dancing around Roman. She laughed and spun around. He laughed when he saw Harry scooped her up and spin her. "I think Harry has a good idea." He ran after Celes and did the same. Then walked them down to the beach.

Celes gave a little squeal and laughed dropping her head back and opening her mouth and spread out her arms and let the rain fall on her face and chest as Lee carried her. She wiggled when they got closer to Harry and Roman and got down and did a little spin on the spot and started dancing around with the kids occasionally stopping to spin one of them.

Harry grinned as he watched Celes dance around with the kids and kissed Roman. He set her down and went over and spun Celes into his arms and started dancing around with her listening to her giggles.

Roman smiled as she watched them. They were so cute. She pulled Nick to her and spun him around and giggled. She then let him go and scooped up Danger and spun her around.

Lee stopped her and set Shar'a down and held Roman clothes to him. He laughed and kissed her. "Dance with me." He told her as he placed a hand on her waist and spun her a round and then dipped her.

The kids all laughed at them. Luke snuck behind Lee and poured a whole bucket of ocean water over him.

"Hey!" he called.

Luke laughed and ran when Lee started to chase him.

Celes giggled as she watched Lee chasing Luke. She would have raised her voice in encouragement but decided it would be good for her throat. She kept dancing with Harry a little longer then reached up and kissed him. "Go dance with Roman." she said to him.

He looked down at her and kissed her back. "You sure?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Its not like I'm the only person you can dance with." she giggled and kissed him one more time going over to Roman she pulled her into her arms and danced her towards Harry and spun her into his arms and watched Harry take the lead. She turned to the kids and zeroed in on Alaric who was already trying to get away.

"No Mum!" he yelled sounding like a torchered victim.

Celes caught him and pulled him close to her. "Dance with your mother." she scolded.

Alaric gave a deep sigh. "Fine." he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her.

Lee tossed Luke into the air and caught him. "Go play, you little trouble maker."

Roman giggled and kissed Harry. She then pulled away pulled him towards the ocean. "Come on." she told him and turned him to look at the family. "Look at our family." she whispered as she looked at them. She took in the sight of them them and placed it to memory. "We are going to survive this." she whispered. "We have too much to lose if we do night."

Harry pulled her back against his front and leaned his chin onto her shoulder watching them. "Yes, Roman, we are going to survive this. We are strong, we have a beautiful family and a wonderful life. No more doubts." he said and kissed her shoulder.

Roman nodded. "No more doubts." she sighed as she watched them all. She had spent too much time away from them. They made everything better. She sighed, "You know, I am going to buy that yacht. I think the kids would like it too." She looked up at Harry. "I know you guys are going to be at Hogwarts but I think I'm going to be good now. I was scared to be left alone without any of you and now I know I'm going to be okay. Just as long as I'm with the kids and the family I will be okay."

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her. "Good," he said and rubbed her arms. "Can I go on the maiden voyage of your yacht? what are you thinking of calling it?" he asked.

"I was thinking of calling her Lady Love." she giggled. "What is a Maiden Voyage?"

Harry chuckled. "How about Womens Magic? And its the nautical term for a ship or boats first journey."

Roman laughed, "You like our women's magic don't you?" she kissed him. "My first shall be yours." she winked at him. "Women's Magic." she mused. "I like that. I really like that."

Harry arms tightened around her and he sighed. "Im glad you like that, and I cant wait till our first time… out on the yacht." he said pausing a little after our first time for effect and then laughed when Celes finally let Alaric go, he whooped like he was Damon finally getting out of the bathtub.

Roman giggled as she pushed back on Harry and then pulled out of his arms and sat on the blanket they had spread out. Rainy laughed and then jumped onto the blanket with her. "Its raining."

Lee picked her up and growled against her little neck and laughed when she screamed and squealed. "You know, your Mummy named you after rain on purpose?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because rain brings blessings." Roman told her and poked her nose. "Its calming, and washes away the bad, and it smells good before and after it rains."

Rainy laughed, "I _always_ smell good before and after a bath."

Celes watched them from the spot Alaric left them and looked around the property trying to decide the best place to put the house. She was turning looked out at the edge of the property line when the blood drained from her face when she thought she saw him. She stumbled a little and sat herself down shaking.

Harry's head snapped to the property line and he went over to Celes and kneeled down in front of her spreading out his senses but finding nothing. "Cel, whats wrong?" he asked playing a little dumb.

Lee gave a little glance to the properly line but kept Roman's attention on Rainy. " _He is gone now."_ he told Harry in their private link.

" _I know, but I think Celes saw him. Probably exactly what he wanted too."_ he said back with a little sigh giving Celes a shake.

Celes looked at Harry. "I thought I saw… but he doesn't know we are here… I must have been seeing things." she whispered with a shaky smile.

Harry sighed and pulled Celes into his chest. "He's not here, don't worry." he said to her and suppressed a growl.

" _Harry… Damon has been spending time with Venelope. Do you think that is how he knows we are here?"_ Lee asked.

" _I've been thinking that for a few days now, yes. I really think it may be that reason. It makes the most sense."_ he sent back and kept rubbing Celes' back.

Celes looked up at him with a little smile. "I'm fine, no panic attacks. I'm just seeing things." she said softly.

Harry nodded and kissed her but didn't let her go.

Celes giggled and pulled away again. "Come on, really I'm fine." she said and pulled away more fully. She got up on shaky legs and gave a little smile.

Harry stood and held onto her so she wouldn't fall over and looked down into her face. "You sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, really." she said and looked back where she had seen him to find there was nothing there but beach and smiled again and walked over to the blanket and sat down next to Roman.

Lee smiled at her. "We were just telling Rainy why Roman decided to name her Rainy." He told her and kissed her temple. Miles ran towards them and jumped into Lee's arms. "Hey, little guy." Danger also ran towards him and jumped on his back. "Hey what is this? Jump on dad day?"

Roman laughed as she kissed Celes and then pulled Rainy into her lap.

Celes giggled and brushed a hand over Miles' cheek and smiled up at Danger.

Harry came over and plucked Danger off Lee's back and spun her around as she squealed trying to get away.

"Hey little Bear, Sharky," Romann called to Nick and Alaric. "What house do you two want to be in?" she asked them as they sat on the blanket.

Alaric looked at Roman with a frown. "What do you mean, Mummy?" he asked her.

"At Hogwarts, sittly. What house do you want to be in? There is Gryffindor where we were all in." she motions to Celes, Harry, and Lee. "There is Slytherin your dad was in. Hufflepuff, Your uncle Cedric was in. And Ravenclaw, Aunty Luna was in. Did your dad not tell you about the houses?"

Nick was looking thoughtfully at his hands. "I'd like to be in my dads house." he said softly.

Celes smiled and pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "Im sure you will be then." she said to him.

Alaric looked around at all of them, he didn't like being put on the spot. He blushed and shrugged. "I don't know, wherever." he said.

Roman pulled him to her as she laid down on her side. She pulled him down so that he was looking at her. She wanted to create a sense of comfort so that it was just him and her. "Talk to me, Shark. We always talked when you were little. You can tell me _anything._ Tell me what you are thinking and feeling."

Alaric looked at her and smiled. "Well, Mum tells me all these great things about Uncle Cedric, you know? I think I want to be in his house too, but Dads all Slytherin this and Slytherin that… Mum doesn't say it but I know shed be happy if I was a Gryffindor." he whispered to Roman.

"Well, I can tell you this. Slytherin gets a bad wrap. They really do but I know some great people that came out of Slytherin. Even your mum's uncle." she whispered back. "Want to know a secret?"

Harry gave a small smile as he listened to them talk and shook his head. " _Using my line are we?"_ he asked her through their connection.

Alaric nodded.

"I picked the house I wanted because of the color." she smiled. "I liked green but it was too dark for me. The blue was nice but It didn't really catch my eyes too much. The yellow was _way_ too bright." she shivered as if remembering it. "The red looked pretty to me. But then again the whole Weasley lot was there and it reminded me of fire." she smiled at him and wrinkled her nose. "I want you to choose the house _you_ will feel most comfortable with and when you do I want you to have the best time at Hogwarts and make lots of friends." She ran her fingers through his hair. " _No I was not going to use your line."_

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Celes frowned a little as she watched Roman and listened to the things she said to Alaric and tears filled her eyes, she was suppose to be saying all those things to him. She got up off the blanket and started back to the house without saying a word. She needed time to herself to think and recharge. She felt tired, like the little shock to her system was taking it toll.

Lee watched her and frowned. He wanted to go to her but figured it be best to leave her for a bit. He held Miles a little tighter and rubbed his head.

"So with that said, what house do you feel like you want to be in. Think in here," Roman poked his small chest. "Not here." and poked his head.

Alaric sighed. "I want to be a Hufflepuff, mummy, like Nick wants to be and like Uncle Cedric was." he said to her.

Harry sighed and watched Celes go and shook his head. " _I'm issuing a tornado warning."_ he said to Lee in their private link.

" _I saw the signs loud and clear when she walked away without saying anything."_ Lee told Harry with a sigh. " _You know, I like that Celes and Ro get pregnant but I really can't wait until she isn't pregnant."_ he told him with a little wince.

Roman smiled at Alric, "I like your choice. Besides, I have been telling your dad that He was just a confused Hufflepuff anyways." she winked at him.

Harry nodded. " _Shes more stable emotionally when she isn't even if she loves being pregnant."_ Harry said back to Lee.

Alaric giggled. "Dad would not make a good Hufflepuff." he said sitting up and looking at Nick. "Lets go hunt crabs." he said with a devious grin at Harry.

Harry looked at Alaric narrowing his eyes. "Who told you?" he asked.

Alaric got up and giggled as he and Nick ran off to the tide pools without responding.

Miles tugged on Lee's shirt. "Daddy, I want to be a Hufflepuff too." he declared.

"Really? Well, then I hope you become a Hufflepuff, but you have a long way to go before you decide that, little guy."

Miles sighed giving him a serious nod. "I know, but I want to be ready to decide." he said and then crawled out of his arms and pulled on Danger's hand pulling her out of Harry's lap and ran off down the beach with her screaming.

Roman chuckled, "I think yellow would go well with his skin color." she teased.

Lee shook his head. "A Hufflepuff,"

Harry smiled at him. "Well he is Loyal." he said nodding to Miles and Danger playing.

"You know, I have been watching them too. If Miles is a Hufflepuff so will Danger." Lee told him.

Roman chuckled as she rolled up to sit. "They are cute." She looked around the blanket. "Where did Cel, go?"

Harry sighed. "She went back to the house." he said.

"She probably went to nap." Lee told her.

Roman nodded. She smiled as she crawled between Harry and Lee. She held both their hands. "So, what are you two going to do today?"

Harry smiled down at her. "I didnt have any solid plans…" he trailed off and winked.

Lee smiled as he leaned down and kiss her neck. "I'm going to develop that picture and then do our special dinner."

"Ah, yes, the special dinner." she told him and tilted her head to the side. "I… damn I was going to suggest something but forgot."

Harry sank down next to her and rolled up onto his side to look down at her. "Maybe we can help you remember." he said.

"I wouldn't mind helping you to remember." Lee said as he kissed more of her neck.

Roman giggled. "No, you two are just trying to be fresh. I really did want to do something… I just don't…" she shivered and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Harry gave a loud yelp and flew up turning in circles. A little crab was attached to his backside. "What the…" he pulled it off and saw Alaric and Nick running away laughing. Harry growled and threw the crab lightly into the surf and looked down at Roman. "You told them about the crabs!" he accused trying to not laugh.

Roman eyes grew big as she tried to act innocent. "I would never do that." she told him. "Would you like me to sooth your poor butt?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I see her plan already. Tell the boys, have the boys attach a crab to you, then spend some time soothing it. If you ask me, I think she should be punished."

"But I didn't do it." she protested.

Harry growled. "You know, Lee, I think you're right." he leaned down and picked Roman up and pulled her tightly into his arms. "I'm going to go do that, right now. Tie you up and bite your ass right where that little bugger got me on mine and then have my way with you." he said to her.

Roman shivered. "We can't do that here." she told him. "And no tying of the Roman. She didn't do anything." she pouted.

Lee laughed, "She likes when she is tied up. I've done so ever since she was little."

"Lee!" Roman gasped.

Harry chuckled. "Awe, a bit of a bondage junkie are we?" he teased Roman and looked at Lee. "We will be back." he said and headed up the beach to the house.

Lee laughed, "Make her hoars." he called after them.

"Ah, no." Roman told Harry. "Don't listen to him. He don't know what he is talking about. Too much sun in a short amount of time. Not a lot of rest. too much cooking too."

Harry just laughed and shook his head and carried her into the house to serve her with her punishment.

Celes didn't sleep, she couldn't so she went around the house collecting camera's and then went into the kitchen and set them all down on the counter and started making lunch for the whole planet of her family. She decided to make Mac and Cheese and a butt ton of fried chicken. She sighed as she started the process of making the mac and cheese and looked up when Harry and Roman came in and shook her head when Roman called out to her for help. She just laughed and told her she was cooking and couldnt assist her at that moment. She giggled and started to feel better as the water came to a boil she dumped elbow noodles into it and started to sing a love song to herself. She didn't hear the door open until there were a school of kids around her. She smiled down at them as they shot questions at her about what she was doing. "Hey, go out in the living room, you'll get it when its done." she said to all of them and with a collective groan they did as they were told.

Lee chuckled, "Need some help?"

Celes smiled. "You want to make the chicken?" she asked nodding to the things she had pulled out but not put together yet.

"Sure." he washed his hands. "What were you planning with the chicken?"

Celes looked at him. "Fried, to go with the mac and cheese." she said.

"Fried chicken it is." he set about seasoning the chicken and heating the oil. "Nick and Lark attached a crab to Harry's backside." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little giggle and stirred the noodles as they boiled. "Is that what all that was about then with Roman begging me to save her then?" she asked laughing.

"Yep, Harry is going to punish her. She was the one that told the boys and put the plan into motion." he chuckled again as he washed his hands and flipped the chicken.

Celes shook her head. "She is such a trouble maker." she said and turned down the noodles. "Could you carry that over and drain them, I don't think I can without hurting myself. Its so big." she snorted.

He smiled at her. "Need a big strong guy to help you?" he teased as he took the big pot and started to drain the noodles.

Celes smiled as she tended the chicken for him while he did that. She waited for him to finish and when he was she handed him the tongs he was using to flip the chicken and kissed him and went over to the fridge and grabbed out butter and six different kinds of cheese and dropped the butter in the pot and poured the noodles over it and then started adding the cheese stirring the whole time.

Lee took out one batch of and added in another batch. "So after this we can either start working on rebuilding or we can develop those pictures."

Celes smiled and looked at him. "Develop the pictures, then maybe start the house? The photos will have to soak in the chemicals for 20 to 30 minutes but we can do an entire roll at a time, we have enough space in the dark room so it shouldn't take us that long… unless we get distracted then it might take just a little longer." she winked at him and poured the mac and cheese into a large baking pan and then carried it over to the oven and put it in and set the timer for 30 minutes.

Lee smiled, "I like that idea. Both ideas." he told her. "You will have to help me. I don't know anything about developing pictures."

Celes grinned and nodded. "I can teach you, its easy." she said leaning against the counter watching him cook. She liked watching Lee cook, he was in his element in the kitchen.

After the thirty minutes was up, they had enough chicken to start serving the kids and whichever adults were hungry. Lee made plate for the kids. "Do you want a plate too?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "It smells really good." she sighed closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around the smallish kitchen which was packed with people eating. "We may need to have a bigger kitchen in the new house."

Lee made her plate and laced his fingers with Celes' and pulled her out the kitchen. "I was thinking the same thing." he told her as he pulled her the room she had set up as a dark room. He sat her down and started to feed her first. "We eat first then we do your pictures." he kissed her.

Celes giggled and then gave a little squeal. "Forgot the cameras" she said and without thinking she anchored herself to Lee and thought about one of them, she felt a huge burst of energy rush through her and all of them appeared in her arms. She looked at them stunned. "Well that worked really well."

"Put them down, minx" he laughed and gave her a forkful of mac and cheese.

Celes chewed happily. "I guess that explains why you weren't aloud to be my anchor at first." she said happily bouncing a little. "Aunt B is going to start teaching me warding magic!"

"What is warding magic?" he asked her. "Oh, that Dimiti guy is supposed to be showing up tomorrow."

Celes nodded. "I know, your Aunt is so nervios, poor thing. And its like protection charms and stuff like that. Keep out signs but magical version I guess. Sort of like the charms over Hogwarts you know, but I guess they are different." she shrugged and took another forkful of mac and cheese from him.

He nodded, "That is good." He leaned down and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and moaned a little. "Mmm thats nice." she said eyes still closed face still tilted up at his.

he chuckled and traced her lips with his tongue. "I thought so too."

Celes sighed again and opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt extreme desire shoot through her body and shivered. "Y-you are like this drug…" she said and looked at her food licking her lips. "I'm still hungry, but now all I can think about is sex."

Lee chuckled. "That is because you are my horny wife… my dirty little wife." he told her and kissed her. "You eat first and then I'll satisfy your little dirty desire."

Celes shivered and nodded. "Yes, sir." she said and opened her mouth to allow him to put a piece of chicken in it and licked off his fingers.

"Oh, Ro wanted me to give you this." he pulled out a notebook. "Said she had some more ideas for your room and said that you will know when you see it." he chuckled.

Celes took the notebook and opened it, it was full of sketches clearly done in Roman's hand. She flipped through it and stopped on one of a mermaid and gasped and blushed. "Oh… wow…" she said touching it lightly with her fingers. "I really like that."

"What is it?" He asked her.

She smiled a little and then turned the book so he could see. "Its me." she said with a blush.

"Oh, wow." he said as he set the plate down and held the book. "It really is beautiful. She really caught you very well. Just looking at it… it looks so real."

Celes leaned over and looked at it. "She makes me look so sexy." she whispered and imagined the picture moving. "Oh! Oh I get it… Oh she is a bloody genius! God I love Roman so much." she said and touched the picture again.

"I don't get it, what?" Lee asked a little lost as he handed her the book back and picked her mostly eaten plate.

Celes grinned at him. "Well if I'm thinking how she is, we can put that on the wall in our room and she can move when we want her to… oh like an undersea mural! Oh!" she squealed and hugged the notebook to her chest and then taking it away from her chest and looking at the picture one last time before she shut the notebook and looked at Lee. "You know I had a thought for our room. I thought we could put big windows in our bathroom so we can look over the ocean when we take baths." she said to him taking some more food.

He chuckled, "In that case I want to make sure I bathe during a sunset and sunrise."

Celes smiled. "Best times of the day around here. So beautiful. Imagine the whole room is rose colored from the sunset… mmm maybe we should do white color pallet with silver fixtures so that the room can take on the color of the sunset and rise." she said thoughtfully. "But not like oh my god shock white but a softer one… you know?"

Lee chuckled, "Okay, we can do that… just as long its not all teal." he laughed.

Celes snorted. "I can make no promises." she teased. She started to hum a song called "Kiss me" and closed her eyes picturing it then stopped. "Do you have any ideas for the sleeping part of our room?"

"I was thinking Koa wood, a white fluffy throw rug on the floor so you don't slip, a padded bed frame and and glass doors that would lead out to your lagoon." he told her.

Celes grinned. "That sounds perfect. I'm so glad we found a style we both like." she sighed and gave a little smile and kissed him. She kept kissing him and pulled the plate out of his hands setting it aside and then straddled his lap and dipped her tongue into his mouth and pressed her hips into his and ran her hands over his head moaning.

Lee moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her more into him. He slid his hands up her thighs. He slipped his hands up her dress to her breast. He cupped them and rubbed rubbed her nipples with his thumb. He moaned against her lips.

Celes gave a little moan and arched into his hands. She kept kissing him and rolled her hips against his shorts and moaned more. It didn't take much to get her going right now, she knew that. She swirled her tongue around his and moaned when he ran his or her piercing and rolled her hips again.

He moaned again as he lifted his hips a little and worked open his shorts. He picked her up and slid into her. He moaned as he rocked her hips on him. He moaned deep into his throat. he pulled the top of her dress down so that her breast fell free. He kissed down her neck to her breast he played with her nipples until her milk came out and licked at it.

Celes gave a shuddering gasp and pressed her breast closer to his mouth and rocked her hips on him. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back holding him around the neck and rocked on him letting what he was doing to her wash through her.

Lee moaned again. He kissed up her exposed neck. He worked her nipples again and licked more of her milk. "God, I love your taste!" he growled. He slowly started to meet her rocking hips with a lift of his own.

Celes started moaning with each thrust he made when she rocked. "I.. I love when you do t-that…" she paused to moan a little louder. "I-it makes me… feel so sexy… and desired." she finished and gripped his neck a little tighter and rocking a little faster.

He moaned again as he sucked onto her breast and left a hickie. He gripped her hips and pulled her onto him as he thrust faster into her. He moaned against her throat and scraped his teeth against it.

Celes shivered and gave a little shriek now with each thrust, she let Lee pull her onto him and just felt all the things that he did to her. She leaned forward and kissed down the part of his neck that was exposed and then used one of her hands to undo some of the buttons of his shirt and kissed down lower licking his collarbone and giving little shrieks in between.

He moaned as he pulled her down by the back of her neck and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and thrust harder and faster. She had tried to pull back to scream but he held her tighter. He had already made her hoarse today, he didn't want to stress her throat too much. He moaned against her lips and nipped at her chin.

Celes moaned and matched his speed and intensity and trailed little kisses over his neck and up to his ears, she sucked on each earlobe and moaned into his ear and then pulled back to look down at him. She watched the way he reacted to her body and felt her belly fill with excitement and dropped her head back again with a very loud moan.

Lee leaned his head back as he lifted his hips higher and faster against her. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly. He was feeling his climax tingling up his spine. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed her. He gave a growl as he looked up at her and saw the magic and the beauty of the mermaid Roman drew her as. He frowned at her as his hands went to her hair and wished it was longer. He pulled her back to him and kissed her.

Celes gave a scream against his mouth as she matched his thrust and felt her orgasm creeping into her body from her toes. She moaned against his lips and dug her fingers into his shoulders using them to pull herself on and off of him the whole time shrieking a little every time they came together. She was so close now she could feel it building inside her and knew she would come soon. "L-lee… please." she moaned.

He looked up at her and nodded, "As you wish." he told her and moaned. He continued to thrust more into her.

Celes gave a scream as she came and tightened around Lee like a clamp. She moaned and shuddered clinging to him and shaking her head but unable to speak the words that sat on the tip of her tongue.

He grunted and moaned out his own climax. He held her tighter rubbed his head in her breast.

Celes gave a gasping giggle and moaned dropping her cheek on top of his head and taking heaving breaths that moved both of their heads up and down. She started to come back down but still clung to Lee until she was sure she was going to be able to function. "God, thats twice today… twice you've done that… trigger." she moaned the last word.

He moaned and and kissed up her neck. He kissed her and fixed the top of her dress. "That is because you asked." he told her with a little chuckle. He kissed her again and smiled at her.

Celes shook her head but smiled. "Evil man." She said half heartedly. She kissed him again and slowly got off of him with a moan.

Lee fixed his shorts and helped her pull down her dress in place. He kissed her baby belly and then stood up and kissed her. "Lets get the pictures done then get our house ready rebuilt." He told her and kissed her again.

Harry continued on up the stairs with a little grin on his face, he had the perfect idea to punish Roman with and it was going to be awesome. So awesome that maybe for a while she would stop picking on him, but he seriously doubted that. He walked into his room and shut the door with his foot and carried over to the bed and stood her in front of it and with a wave of his hand had her tied to the bed posts by her wrists so she couldn't move away or even sit down if she wanted to. He grinned at her and kissed her down her neck.

She giggled as she leaned her head back. She looked at her hands and the way she was tied. "You are kinky," she told him. "Really kinky."

Harry chuckled. "I like to think so." he said and trailed kisses over her shoulder and up her arm and then back going across her chest and up her other arm. With a little wave of his hand her dress disappeared and he began to trail little kissed down the middle of her chest, down the middle of her breasts and then lower over her belly. He kissed where the baby kicked him and chuckled. He kissed lower and ran his tongue over her piercing and then kissed down her thigh all the way to her ankle and then started back up her body.

Roman shivered as she closed her eyes and gave a moan. "Hey Harry, I have a…" she shivered and moaned again. "...question." she told him as she bit her lower lip.

Harry looked up at her stopping his kisses at her hip. "What's that?" he asked and then continued kissing her around the hip to her lower back.

She shivered and gave a little squeal when he kissed up her spine. She had noticed it was her most sensitive of spots. "When I was with Lee and Celes at the bay he…" she moaned a little. "...he tweaks her nipples until milk comes out. He don't suckle from her but he licks the milk." she gave another little moan. "I remember one time you did suck on my nipples and I was wondering if you tasted my milk?"

Harry moaned and pushed her head forward gently and kissed the back of her neck and sucked on the vertebrae there. "A little… but I didn't register it at the time. Why? Do you like it?" he asked her and kissed the side of her neck moving her head to the side and then he lightly bit it and grazed his teeth down the vein there.

Roman moaned and shivered more. "Do that again." she told him as she leaned her head back for him to do it again.

Harry chuckled and did the same thing then moved up to her ears and sucked on each of the lobes and ran his tongue around each edge. He ran his finger up the back of her neck and into her hair pulling it up and massaging her skull then he dropped it and bunched it into a ponytail and tied it in a knot so that it sat in a mass at the nape of her neck with long trendles running down her back. He came around her again and kissed her on the lips and pressed himself to her body rubbing against her a little. He trailed a hand down to her breast and cupped it underneath and lifting it a little and running his thumb over the hardened nipple.

She moaned as she press to him as much as she could. "I… I… I like when you and Lee touch my breast." she shivered and moaned. "If that means you tasting my milk… then okay." she moaned again.

Harry chuckled. "I think that we can just let Lee and Celes do that. I like to play with your breast but to be honest unless its an accident the idea of doing that… its a little off putting." he laughed again and flicked his thumb over her nipple again. He leaned down and kissed around the nippled and then sucked on it a little and then did the same to the other and started trailing kissed to her core. He flicked his tongue over her clit, and gave a moan against her and then dipped his tongue inside of her tasting her and moaned and pulled back. "You always taste of fruit, it can drive a man to do mad things." he moaned and flicked his tongue over her piercing again.

Roman moaned as she lifted a leg and rested it on his shoulder. She leaned her head back and rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned again. "W-what kind… of things?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled against her feeling her react to the action and grinning. "Oh I don't know, things like this." he said and he kissed up to her hips and then kissed around to her ass and grazed his teeth across it with a moan. He loved Roman's ass, he loved how it felt when he cupped it and loved how it looked with our without clothing on. He moaned and nipped it a little then licked up her spine again and then made his clothes disappear he leaned down standing behind her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Grip the bindings with your hands as I lift you up so you don't get hurt when I do." he commanded her and waited for her to do as he said then he lifted her and then carefully lowered her onto him holding her up under her ass for support.

She moaned again and shivered. She rolled her hips a little. This was insane. He had her tied to the damn bed post and she couldn't move like she wanted. He really did take control over her and she didn't even notice. How in the hell did this happen? She moaned again as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him. "I-I'm glad that you…" she moaned again. "... you feel a little off put about the breast milk." she told him.

Harry chuckled and helped her move on him. He pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest with her back. He kissed her neck and bit her shoulder. "I've never even thought of it, honestly. Until you asked me just then." he panted in her ear and pressed a kiss below her ear. "I do like to do things like this though, you should have never showed me how arousing controlling the sex can be." he moaned.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and moaned deep into her throat. "How… did you… take control of… me this fast?" she asked as she used her arms to help pull her up and east back onto him every time he lifted he. She was so glad she was athletic and could do things like this.

Harry gave an evil laugh. "Thats for me to know, and you to find out Ku'uipo." he said to her and lifted her again and then slowly met her. He liked how it was slow, and he controlled it. How had he managed it? He had no clue, but he loved that he had. He chuckled again and pressed little kisses to the back of her neck.

She moaned again as she rubbed her legs together. This was the most hottest thing they had done… she shook her head. Everything he did to her was hot. The dessert sex was just the start followed by the restaurant. What was he doing to her? She moaned again and rubbed her legs together. "Harry…" she moaned. "my… clit…" she breathed. "Please."

Harry chuckled again and trailed a hand down like he was going to touch it but stopped just above it. "Not yet, baby. Still have to drag it out just a little longer." he said having trouble himself staying sane, but he held it together. He wanted her to scream out her pleas for him to touch her. So he had to hold it together. He lifted her again and met her again slowly. He moved his hands down under her thighs and spread her legs so that he could penetrate deeper on the next thrust. He moaned and kissed the side of her neck.

Roman had whimpered when he told her no. She moaned as excitement bloomed into her stomach. She became more aroused when he made her open her legs. She rolled her hips and she moaned again. Her body shivered and craved more of his touch. She whimpered again and wished her hands were free so that she could touch herself. "Please," she whimpered and rolled her hips more. The tips of his fingers were close but yet so far. She felt the throb for attention.

Harry shook his head and kissed down her neck and lifted her again and met her when he shivered himself wanting to give into her but knowing that if he did he wouldn't be 'punishing' her anymore. He kissed her down the back of her neck again and groaned massaging her thigh with his hand and moaned lifting her and meeting her again.

She whimpered again and bit her lower lip. She shook her head from side to side. He was going to drive her inside. She loved his slow movement but now she needed him to touch her. She moaned and tried to clothes her legs together and rub them together.

Harry moaned as he felt her need. "You really want me to touch you, dont you?" he asked her kissing her neck.

"Please," she begged. She rolled her hips more and then rubbed her legs together.

Harry slipped his hand down and touched her swollen clit and moaned loudly in her ear. "Jesus." he panted. He pushed his finger into it a little harder and then started to rub it while he increased his pumping. He groaned and kissed her neck again giving it a little nip.

Roman felt the excitement shoot down from her ear and up from her clit. They collided together in her stomach with a big explosion of excitement that tickled whole body. She shivered and moaned louder. Her moans grew higher in pitch and she felt her juices leaking from her. She wanted so much more. This was a tease and it was starting to drive her crazy and drive her closer to her orgasm. This was not their usual but she was getting closer. "Please…" she breathed. "Tell me there is more…" she told him and moaned.

Harry chuckled again and suddenly ceased all action. He heard her whimper and gave a little laugh. "Hold on." he said to her and removed himself with some difficulty and then moved around to the front of her body and lifted her up and lowered her back onto him. "If you're good I might let you go." he said and started to thrust into her hard and deep. He kissed down her neck and across her collarbones and then up one of her shoulders. He moaned. "Then you can touch yourself for me." he growled.

She felt the excitement of his words shoot through her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips more into her. She leaned her head back and moaned louder. She used her legs to pull him more into her. "I'll be… your good girl." she moaned.

Harry moaned and held her ass and thrust into her with little growls. "Damn right you will." he growled in her ear and kissed down her neck and bit it in the middled and grazed his teeth up her vein feeling the goosebumps spring up on her neck against his lips.

Roman started to give little screams. She rocked her hips harder onto him. She looked at him and bit her lower lip. She leaned her head onto his and rubbed the side of his face against his soft hair.

Harry moaned and gripped her a little tighter on the ass and drove into her harder and a little faster and kissed the side of her face the nudged her face out and captured her lips as she let a scream out and then sucked on her bottom lip. Celes had never gotten to healing it so it was still bruised from earlier and he just added to it by doing this, and he loved it.

She screamed against his mouth and moaned. She slip her tongue into his mouth and pressed more into him. She leaned her head back and screamed out her moans. She felt more of her juices leak. She shivered and then felt her climax try to take her over. She whimpered then pulled herself up with her arms so that she could stop it. She tried to catch her breath as she looked down at Harry and smiled. "Sorry… I guess I'm… going to be… a bad girl." she panted.

Harry growled and pulled her back down. "I never said you couldn't come more than once." he said to her and started to move hard and fast into her again. "Its okay… to come more than once." he groaned and gripped her ass tighter.

She moaned and screamed again. Her arms started to shake then her whole body started to shake. Her thighs tightened and she screamed more as her climax to her over. She whimpered again and felt herself build up to another one. She felt weak to and to what Harry was doing to her. A dark part of her wanted to defy him but she didn't know how or where to begin to do so.

Harry slowed a little to let her calm down and chose that moment to let her wrists go. He walked her to the bed and laid her down and leaned over her and kissed her deeply. He started again slowly as he could and growled a little against her her neck as he kissed it again and shivered.

Roman moaned and shook her head. "Its not going to happen like that." she told him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She rolled them over so that she was on top. "No slowing… not after all that." she told him. She raised her hips and started to ride him hard.

Harry grabbed her hips and held onto her but let her do all the work, if she insisted who was he to stop her. He closed his eyes and rolled back on his head lifting her a little with his own hips. "Fuck… how the tables have turned. You little nymph." he growled at her.

She laughed as she leaned her head back and rode him as hard and fast as he could. She screamed out her moans. She needed this. She didn't know why but she needed this. She need wild and insanity, she needed to scream, she needed to make them both insane with it.

Harry started giving growls and started thrusting with her, he gripped her tighter and slammed into her. He growled at her and leaned up and kissed her neck as he kept her moving on him. He was going to lose it this time, lose it and never come back. He bit her shoulder and moaned loudly in her ear and continued to growl with every thrust. All the while his orgasm creeping up his spine.

Roman body shivered with each of his growls as she screamed. She scratched up his back and gave a growl of her own. She pulled on his hair and kissed him hard. She thrust her tongue into his mouth fought with his tongue. She screamed more and felt her orgasm tingle into her body. "Harry!" she screamed. She made him slid a hand to her clit and she screamed louder when he touched her.

Harry worked her clit furiously and pounded into her. "Fucking… Jesus…" he grunted out looking at her. "Ro… come… come before I lose my fucking mind." he said to her.

She screamed as she allowed her orgasm take her. Her juices gushed onto his lap and she shook hard. Her hips still moved as her body jerked. She gave little mew sounds with every jerk. Little shots of orgasms sprang into her.

Harry growled as he came deep inside her and thrusted into her a few more times his whole body shook with the effort of it. He held Roman close and rode out the feelings loving the feel of her tightening and loosening around him in her orgasm. He growled and kissed her neck and lightly kissed her shoulder where he had managed to leave a bite mark, again. He chuckled and moaned.

She gave a little sigh as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her hips still rocked on him but they were finally slowing down. She felt so tired now and just wanted to sleep for a while but she also felt hungry too. She sighed again. It was the life of a pregnant woman. For her it was hungry, horny, happy, and sleepy. And not necessarily in that order.

Harry slowly lifted her off of him and rolled her to lay her up on the pillows. He unknotted her hair and smoothed it out next to her and kissed her. "I'll go get you something to eat, you relax." he said to her and kissed her nose and eyes and then forehead.

"Okay," she said hoarsely and then chuckled. "Evil barbarian."

Harry chuckled as he pulled on shorts and looked at her. "I'll bring you some honey covered lemons too." he winked and left her glaring at him and whistled as he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. The family was there eating what looked like Mac and Cheese and fried chicken but he didn't see Lee or Celes anywhere. He smiled and shook his head choosing not to reach out to them. He got Roman a plate of food and made the honey covered lemons. Filled a cup with juice and stuck it all on a tray and skirted out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He stepped back into the room and went over to the bed and sat down. "Food or Lemons first?" he asked.

"Food," she croaked. She sat up slowly and gave a little moan. "I have counted eleven bruises." she frowned at him. "five on each of my hips and one on my shoulder. You are just a cave man."

Harry winced. "Shit, I'm sorry." he said handing her the tray and pulling down the blanket to look at her hips and hissed. He didn't mean to hurt her, part of him was happy about it… but he felt bad. "I can get Celes if you want. She can heal those." he said to her and picked up the fork and filled it and offered it to her.

Roman shook her head as she ate. "Leave her be for now." she leaned over and kissed him. "I wasn't complaining, I was just pointing out that you are passionate as well as wild." she kissed him again and ate more of the mac and cheese. She closed her eyes and moaned. It had have been Celes' recipe because she didn't remember Lee's tasting as good.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I sure as hell did. Jesus." he said and tore some meat from the chicken and held it up to her.

She ate it and sucked on his fingers. She moaned and sighed. "I don't think there have been once that I wasn't pleased with you… unless it was with that damn chain… horrible then. just horrible." she smiled at him.

Harry laughed. "I dont have it right now, if you'll recall, Celes does." he said offering her another bite of Mac and Cheese.

"Yes, I do recall that and Lord knows I'm really happy about that. If I'm lucky I can probably have her destroy the damn things." she growled as he ate more of the mac and cheese.

Harry growled. "I believe Celes and I will be needing to have words later then." he said and tore some more meat for her to eat.

"Not before me." She challenged and smiled.

Harry smirked and stretched out his senses to find Celes' thoughts, they were light and happy and he didn't sense arousal in them. She was down in the dark room and from her thoughts she was with Lee. " _Hey, come up here when you get a chance."_ he sent to her.

" _Okay, we will be up in a minute."_ she sent back.

"Okay, when she gets here, cause I called her, you ask her to destroy it and Ill ask her to give it back whoever wins gets to control our next sexual escapade." he said winking.

Roman laughed, "Be prepared to be tied to the bed and blindfolded." she moaned as she thought about pour chocolate sauce all over him and cleaning him thoroughly. She sighed as she ate more of the food he offered to her.

Celes swung open the door and grinned and walked into the room closely followed by Lee and squealed. "Look Romans all naked and sexed up… and bruised… you're bruised?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry gave a chuckle. "I got a little over zealous." he said sheepishly.

Roman snorted, "Over zealous, he is a caveman." she croaked.

Lee laughed, "I'll say." he walked around the bed to Roman and pushed back her hair. "Eleven bruises," he shook his head. "I said make her hoars not bruise her. You keep this up and I won't let you have her."

"No," Roman complained. "I scratched his back so that makes us even."

Harry turned so Lee could see the scratch marks going down his back.

Celes shook her head and gave a little pout. "No one ever bruises me." she said softly.

Harry chuckled. "You aren't ready for that yet." he said with a wink.

Celes sighed and crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Roman's legs and started healing her bruises one by one. "Why am I up here?" she asked.

"Harry wants his chain back and I want you to destroy it. Its an evil pieces of jewelry. I think it may be horux." she laid down so she could look up at Celes and also put her body on display for her to touch as she wished.

Celes giggled and held her wrist up dropping the concealment charm around it revealing the chain wrapped around it. "You mean this chain?" she asked waving her arm.

Harry shook his head. "Really? Its been on your wrist this whole time?" he asked her.

Celes grinned. "Where else would I keep it?"

" _It would explain the tornado emotions if it really was a horux."_ Lee told Harry as he chuckled and shook his head.

Harry snorted then tried to straighten his face.

"I have a feeling that there is a joke going on, at my expense." Celes pouted and looked down at Roman and ran a hand down her chest. "You are so sexy."

Roman shivered. "You know you should really destroy it. Apparently the have a joke and it needs to be destroyed. Oh! Did you see my drawing?" she asked as he leaned up on her elbows.

Lee shook his head and gave a moan. "I need to step out. You women are going to have me in this room all day if I stay any longer."

Celes turned and gave a little pout. "But I need your counsel on this matter of the chain. Please stay. Ill get off of Roman and we will cover her." she said and did so and then covered Roman. "See? Better."

He still groaned but nodded. He kept his eyes On Roman though. It was only a sheet that was separating him from her. He shook his head. "Tonight, she is mine." he declared.

Roman shivered and curled into a ball on her side. She watched everyone but her eyes were getting heavy.

Celes sighed and looked at Roman and stroked her hair. "Okay so I don't want to destroy it I think, but I dont want to give it back. So… Ill give it to Lee for a little while, if you think thats good?" she asked him and continued to stroke Roman's hair watching her eyes droop.

Harry shook his head. "He may have the chain but I still have the key."

Roman gave a whimper. "Not fair. Lee will only give it back to Harry so ultimately Harry gets his chain back. If that happens I'm taking my piercings out." she pouted but kept her eyes closed.

Lee chuckled, "I like your piercings and you like the chain. Besides how long has it been since the chain was used?" he asked.

"Er, Valentine's week… I think." Harry said.

Celes pouted and frowned she laid down and curled closer to Roman. "Maybe I should just keep the chain then, I won't use it, but its made a pretty bracelet." she said still running her fingers through Roman's hair.

"It is a pretty bracelet but its was still a gift between Ro and Harry." Lee told her. "For now, I will hold it until the babies are born. Then I'll give it back to Celes to keep for five months. After that it must be returned to Harry. That is a whole year away from the chain. Hopefully by then, Ro will have forgotten about it."

Celes rolled over to face Lee and held her wrist out to him. "Take it then, oh wise and powerful Master." she said.

Harry shook his head. "We tied." he said to Roman who appeared to be sleeping.

Roman sighed, "I guess no one wins." she said sleepily.

"What was the wager?" Lee asked.

Harry smiled. "The next sexual encounters control." he said.

Lee laughed, "In that case, Harry wins."

"Not fair!" Roman frowned and looked up at Lee.

"Well, I can say that for now you won because the memory of it will be destroyed. But ultimately Harry won because he is going to get it back." Lee shrugged.

"Evil cavemen." she muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Celes sighed and shook her head and pulled her arm away after Lee took the chain and then kissed the side of Roman's head. "Let her sleep, come on we can go swim or something." she said to the boys.

"Wait, we need to rebuild the house." Lee told them. "I can place her somewhere safe and unseen until its done. Tonights dinner will be in our room… shit… it will be in a surprise room."

Celes' eyes widened. "Our room? Oh… lets go build the house! I want to see our room." she wiggled and looked at Harry too.

Harry facepalmed. "Mate…" he sighed. He got up and went over to Celes and scooped her up. "Come on lets go rally the troops, Nani." he said and kissed her.

Celes giggled and nodded and wiggled her fingers at Lee. "See you soon, lover. And Let Ro sleep!" she said right before they left the room.

Harry chuckled and carried her down the stairs and set her down in the kitchen where most of the family was gathered at the moment. "Alright everyone, we need to start the rebuild. So if you'll just file outside, when Lee gets here we will start."

Celes looked up at Harry and shivered. "I like it when you're all in command mode. Its hot." she said and kissed him.

Harry moaned against her lips and ran a hand down the side of her body. "Go, now." he said and pushed her away with a laugh. "Tempt me, try to distract me. What have you done with Celes?"

Celes shook her head. "I'm still here." she said and walked out of the house after her family. She started to bounce and get excited. She went over to the kids and started hugging them all and then went over and stood with Draco and Addison. "So, do you have Scorpius right now?" she asked Draco.

"Uh, no my ex wife does, why?" he asked.

"Well if you stay and help with this, maybe you should stay out the week. The clinic can stay closed for that long." she said to him and wiggled her eyebrows. "You and Addie can… spend time together. I promise you, our house is the one to come to if you're looking to fall in love. I already see the two of you not keeping your hands off each other." she said noting the way Draco happened to have his arm hanging low on Addison's hips.

Draco gave a little smile. "Only if your… husbands and wife say its okay. I wont stay where I'm not welcome." he said.

Harry walked over at that moment. "He can stay for a week." he said to her, he had picked up the thoughts. "Or you know I say he can. You'll have to ask Lee and Ro." he shrugged.

"Okay, I will. Where is Lee?" she asked looking around.

Lee walked out from where Celes' Lagoon was and smiled at them, "Sorry, I'm here. the house is empty of everyone now." He told Celes and Harry.

Celes grinned up at him sweetly. "So if I were to ask you a question right now, are you in a good enough mood to be nice?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Why wouldnt he be nice?" he asked her.

Celes turned and shooshed him. "Stop… oh nevermind. Would you care if Draco and Addie stay on till the end of the week?" she sighed.

Lee's eyebrows shot up and he looked over to them. He looked down at Celes. " _What did you say?"_ he asked Harry.

" _I said I didn't care, clearly hes into Addison, I sense not threat having him here. And I used to hate him."_ Harry said back to him.

Lee chuckled, "He can stay." He told her. "Well, uh, you have my vote."

Celes wiggled and grinned up at him. She curled her hand into his shirt and tugged on it and made him bend down and she kissed him. "Yay!" she squealed and jumped up and down a little. "I'll ask Roman later, alright boys get this shindig started." she said clapping her hands.

Harry shook his head. "Okay, you take the lead mate." Harry said.

Lee laughed and shook his head at Celes' excitement. He looked at the house and it disappeared. There was no more house. He thought about the kitchen. what he and Celes talked about what he wanted it to look like, how big it was, and how they wanted it to be open. The room started to build. He pulled out the notebook Ro and sketched in of the living room they all agreed on and started that room. "You two can jump in." he told Harry and Celes. He walked to each adult and handed them pictures of what room they would work on since ultimately they were going to be staying in it.

Celes gave a little giggle and grabbed Harry's hand and they started in on what they had talked about and started to watch the house come together one room and piece at a time. Celes watched her family work together after her magic sputtered out and Harry made her sit. She rested her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand and sighed.

"Do you want our room upstairs or downstairs?" Lee asked her. "I believe Ro said her and Harry's room are going to be upstairs this time."

"Wherever we can get a good view of the sunsets and sunrises." she smiled up at him.

Lee frowned as he looked at the developing house. "How about our bathroom will be upstairs and the bedroom downstairs? I want our room to be close to your lagoon."

Celes nodded. "With koa wood spiral staircase to get you to the bathroom?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "Okay." he told her and started in on their room. "Did you need help for your and Ro's room?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "Finish ours and then I'll get you and Harry to help with it." she said to him closing her eyes.

Harry walked over and grinned down at her. "Slacker." he teased.

She cracked an eye open. "You were the one who told me to sit and rest." she said back.

"Yeah, but you've been over here for an hour." he said to her.

"And? Maybe I'm still tired." she said wiggling.

"I'm so sure." he said and picked her up and set her on her feet. "Back to work woman." he said and smacked her ass.

Celes gave a little squeal and giggled. "Oh, well since you put it that way." she said and connected to the boys and started on her and Roman's room.

Ro streched as she came awake. She sighed and looked around. She was floating on a bed in the lagoon. She frowned and closed her eyes. Then she suddenly popped up and looked around. "What in the…" she looked around again and noticed she wasn't floating she was hanging. "What the hell!" She lagoon was big as it was but… really? From what she could see she was in a bed that hung from a tree house that was somewhat above the lagoon. The only way for her to get out of the bed was to climb up to the treehouse. "This is so not cool." she growled to herself. She looked over the edge and then shrugged. She climbed the ladder and entered the treehouse. She gave a sigh when she found stairs winding down to the lagoon. She took them carefully and frowned. Why was she at the lagoon in the first place? She turned to leave and gave a squeal when she ran into Lee, Celes, and Harry. "Jesus Christ!" she hissed. "Make some kind of noise next time." she told them.

Lee chuckled, "Sorry, I was hoping to catch you while you were still sleeping." he kissed her and then turned to Celes. "So what do you think? You said you wanted a bed in the lagoon but how about it just hangs above it?"

Celes grinned at him. "Its perfect. Oh Im so glad you just took my idea and made it so much better. Thank you." she said and kissed him. She turned to Ro and touched her making a dress cover her. "For the tour." she winked.

"What tour?" she asked. "I like walking around naked." she frowned and then thought about it. "Never mind."

Harry laughed and shook his head at her and kissed her. "You forget our family was here?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little giggle. "That would have been funny if we didnt get to her first." she snorted.

"The poor kids." she shook her head. "I was a little distracted about being found hung above the lagoon and having to climb up to the treehouse." She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

Lee chuckled, "I should have left a note. But I had it concealed so that only us four can see it."

Celes grinned again and took Lee's hand. "Smart boy. Can we show her now please." she said bursting for Roman to see it.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I don't see why not, do you?" he asked Lee.

"Oh wait, before you answer… Um, is it alright if Addie and Dragon stay on for the rest of the week?" she asked her.

"Dragon?... wait when did they arrive? How did I miss that?"

"I think it had something to do with Harry picking you up and running to the room for punishment… no time to talk." Lee chuckled.

Roman shook her head and hit Harry, "See what happens when you get excited."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, jeez." he said and kissed her temple.

Celes looked at them. "Okay, now you know… so can they you're the last one I have to ask. Lee and Harry already said yes." she said bouncing on her toes, she was hyper, she had eaten a lot of fruit after they finished and was wired to sound now.

Roman watched her. She leaned forward and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned. She sighed as she pulled back. "You have been eating fruit. Why can she eat fruit and become hyper and I can't?" she shook her head. "The butthead can stay." she told her.

Celes grinned and bounced in place. "Yay! Oh yay… now come on we need to show her come on!" she insisted tugging on Lee's hand.

Harry shook his head and looked at Roman. "She was halfway through a large bowl when I found her, and I dont think ive ever seen her like this." he whispered.

Roman pouted. "I want a large bowl of fruit." she told him.

Lee shook his head. "We don't need two of you like this." He sighed and allowed Celes to pull him. "You are so going to have a nap after the tour." he told her. "No trying to get out of it."

Celes bopped along. "I'm not tired." she sang and did a little spin letting go of Lee's hand.

Harry chuckled. "You will be." he sang back.

Lee laughed.

Roman shook her head and followed them back to the house when she saw the house she stopped. It was it was rebuilt and done. "You guys did it!" she cheered. She ran to the outside kitchen and looked around. "This is so pretty!" she said as he looked around. "And it looks out to the ocean and I can build my stage over there." she pointed to an empty spot.

Lee chuckled, "I didn't know how big you needed it so I just left it alone."

"That is great." She told him.

Celes kept bouncing around, she felt like she could go for hours like this. She was super happy. She walked over and grabbed Roman's hand. "You can do that after the tour." she said and tugged on her hand to follow.

"Chill out Celes." Harry laughed.

"Never!" she declared and drug Roman into the house. "You know after the tour I think I'll bake... I could bake for hours right now! Oh my God why didn't you tell me sugar was this awesome! I feel amazing! You can have your five day sugar high! I'll go on it with you! This is awesome! Oh this is the kitchen lets stop so you can look." Celes blabbered on at top speed still bouncing a little.

Roman stopped Celes and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on hers. Her arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. Celes had just said the right thing and now she wanted to thank her. She pushed her against a wall. She slid a hand up her dress and was headed for her core.

"Oh no you two don't." Lee told them and broke them apart. "Tour and then maybe, you two can have fun. And no five day sugar high for you."

"But I want my five day sugar high! " Roman complained. "Besides, Celes just said I could have one."

"Celes is impaired right now. " Lee growled and glared at Celes. "On with the tour." He smacked Celes' ass.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman heatedly. "Later, oh yes… later." then she looked at the boys. "You guys are so fixated on my ass today." she wiggled it at them.

Harry was laughing so hard he could barely breath. "You are so going to hate yourself when this is over." he said to Celes and kissed her forehead.

"I shall never hate myself for feeling this awesome!" she declared and skipped around Lee and kissed Roman again. "Lets see the house, oh! I left the whole mermaid thing for you to do cause i wanted you to do it. But I did the rest." she said.

Roman nodded as she followed Celes. She licked her lips and gave a moan. She was going to have a five day sugar high. Then on her sugar high she was going ti rape them all! She shivered just thinking about it. She looked over to Harry and smiled. She would leave him for last. She still wanted to tie him up and blindfold him and lick chocolate off him. When she caught his eye she smiled and then swayed her hips more as she followed Celes into the kitchen inside the house.

Harry gave a little moan as he caught Roman's thoughts. "Evil woman!" he growled and as they walked into the house he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck and then her mouth. "Stop!" he demanded of her and stepped back.

Celes looked at both of them bouncing. "Stop what? Whats she doing? Is she teasing you? Dont stop that, teasing is fun! You should keep teasing him. But first look." Celes spread her arms out with a large grin.

" _Caught her thoughts did you_?" Lee shook his head. He caught Celes and stopped her from spinning before she got too dizzy and stumbled over her feet.

Roman looked around and hopped on the very large island. She giggled as she looked at everything. I like it. Plenty of room and we can eat at the island." She closed her eyes and gave Lee a heated look. " _You can eat me at the island._ " She told him through the group connection. " _Hopefully Harry will be watching again._ "

Lee growled at her. "Behave yourself, woman!"

Celes shivered. "Oh my God! I want to do that too!" she said and bounced around the island that Roman was standing on. She was hyper but not enough to get up on the island. She grinned and looked up at Roman. "Sit down." she said to her and then when she did she pressed herself between Roman's legs and kissed her running her hands up her thighs.

Harry groaned and tried to pull Celes away from Roman but she was holding on pretty tight. "Jeez, okay I think we need to start actually watching what you eat. This is ridiculous." he said finally prying her away from Roman, Celes whimpering.

"Oh, now its not funny?" Lee asked him. He scooped Roman up in his arms. "You hold her and I'll hold this one."

Roman smiled and wiggled in his arms. "You can molest me while we are on this tour." She whispered in his ear as she kissed down his neck.

Lee shivered and smaked her ass. "Behave or else." He whispered back.

They went through the rest of the house showed her where the kids were sleeping, the entertainment room, library, and her work room. It really was like home. It looked like a small house on the outside with many rooms on the inside. Then they made it to Celes and Harry's room which was next door to Lee and Roman's room.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Lee asked Harry and Celes. "Who wants to show their room first?"

Celes gave a little wiggle but she was starting to lose steam and she was resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "We can." she sighed and opened the door to their room. She led them into the room with a big open window on one wall and a huge bed in the middle of the room. The bed was made up in a white bedspread with green fern leaves all over it and the bed frame had sea turtles carved into it. The whole room was wood, white or green. It was subtle. Celes walked over to the bed and crawled onto it with a sigh. "Pretty, yeah?"

Harry smiled. "Celes decorated it. All I did was build the room and bed and add the turtles to the bed and parts of the walls." he pointed around the room at the carved turtles.

"Very pretty." Roman said taking it all in. She smiled and walked over to Celes and rubbed her leg. "I think you need to sleep for a little bit." She told her and kissed her cheek.

Celes groaned. "This part is not awesome!" she said and looked at Roman with droopy eyes. "I still want to have a five day sugar high with you, even if we have to run away to New Mexico to do it." she sighed and closed her eyes smiling a little.

"Okay." Roman whispered and kissed her lips gently.

Lee shook his head and took Roman by the hand. "I'll show you our room and then Harry can take you to your room you will be sharing with him." He led her to the room next door. The room was polished high with Koa wood. The bed was still pressed into the wall. It had light blue blankets on it and the canopy was covered in a sheer white material. The headboard had a carving of a sea turtle on it.

Roman smiled and walked to the bathroom and gave a squeal. The shower had multiple shower heads all around it. So when you turned it on you were going to get hit with water no matter what. The tile on the floor and on the trimming of the sinks had turtles. "I love it." She walked out and jumped in the bed like purple bean bag. She kicked her feet and looked up at Lee and Harry. "I'm happy."

Harry laughed and crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. He went over and picked her up. "Come on, you. I'll show you our room next." he said to her and kissed her. He gave Lee a nod. "The blanket, the purple one on the end of the bed, could you cover Celes with it? It helps her stay asleep when she sleeps alone. Its one of the ones from Ro and Cel's room back home." he asked him and headed to his and Roman's room. He opened the door for her and let her walk in ahead of him.

Roman pulled Harry into their room. It had windows that took up, if not half then the whole sealing. Then it covered a whole wall. The bed faced the ocean and the windows. To the side was a tub and a waterfall of a shower. Roman crawled into the bed and wiggled her toes. They had plants and flowers decorating the room. "I cant wait to make love to you when it's storming outside. It will look really awesome. And then the stars..." she moaned and closed her eyes as she pictured it.

Harry crawled into the bed and pulled her to him. "That will be one of the best parts, sitting in this bed looking up at the stars with you. Making love… staying up all night." he kissed her neck and moaned.

Roman gave a moan and pressed closer to him. "Yes it will." She squealed and then climbed onto him and looked down at him. "Do you like it?"

Harry grabbed her hips and pressed up a little into her. "I do, do you like how it turned out?" he asked her.

"It turned out very well." Roman shivered as she rubbed against him. It turned out great. "I can also shower while you watch me." She told him. "Would you like that."

Harry moaned closing his eyes. "I would really like that, a lot." he said to her and opened his eyes. "We'd better get back to Lee, you have more to see." he said sitting up and kissing her pulling her close and moaning.

She moaned as she kissed him back and grind on him a little more. She shivered and then giggled. She pulled back and looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry about today." She whispered. "I dont know why I reacted the way I did when I found out about Hermione kissing you. You should be with Celes right now. Not me."

Harry smiled at her and ran a thumb pad along her cheekbone. "Ro, you needed me today, so I stayed with you today. Celes got that. I dont know why you reacted so violently either but its done and passed." Harry sighed and got up lifting her with him and then setting her down on her feet. He kissed her. "Celes will let you know when she needs me." he said to her and laced his fingers with hers and led her from the room to go find Lee.

Lee smiled at them when they returned to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Did you enjoy your room?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, yes I did. The only thing missing is his sex apparatus." She giggled.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Horrible." He said to her and sat down at the island. "So what now?" He asked looking at the clock. "We should wake Celes in an hour or so or she won't sleep tonight."

"How am I horrible? You are the one that tied me to the bed post, _standing_." Roman told Lee.

Lee laughed, "She has a point." He looked over at the clock. "I'm going to start dinner and feed the whole family. Then I will start on our dinner."

"Can I help?" Roman asked bouncing on her toes."

"No, but you can have a bowl of fruit." Lee told him.

George walked into the kitchen then wrapped his arms around Roman. "I saw your work room. I even built it. Now I want to play."

Roman giggled. "Okay, we are going to go play." she told them and took her bowl of fruit.

Harry shook his head. "I dont even want to know." he said only half serious. Harry stood and looked at them. "I'm going to go lay down with Cel. See you in an hour." he said and walked back up to their room, where Celes was curled onto her side sleeping. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her close and watched her sleep.

"George, she is pregnant so don't over do it." Lee told him.

"Yeah, yeah. You are still a worry wort. If Fred was still here, he would tell you exactly what you can do with that worry." George told him.

Roman laughed. "It would go something like this." She cleared her throat. "Come off it, Lee. She needs to have fun and you smothering her is going to prevent that." she told him.

Lee laughed. "Yeah well having too much fun can exhauster her easier now that she is pregnant and she needs to take it slow."

George shook his head. "Then I would sit back with Ro eat some of her fruit." he picked up a mango slice and ate it and nodded to her. "And then we would watch you argue."

"You are just and old papa bear that is too protective." Roman told him pretending to be Fred.

"Oh, go on you two. I have to cook!" Lee laughed and shooed him out.

Roman laughed, "See you later!" she called over her shoulder.

George laughed and escorted her out the kitchen.

Celes gave a little moan as she came awake to the sensation of someone rubbing her back. She rolled over a little and saw Harry and gave him a lazy smile. "Hey, stud muffin, how long did I sleep?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "Long enough, you sound a lot less hyper." he said.

Celes giggled and moaned. "I dont know what possessed me to eat so much fruit but all of a sudden I just _needed_ to eat it." she said and sat up slowly and looked around with a little smile.

"You sound like Roman took over your body." he said pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck.

Celes grinned and gave a sigh. "Maybe, it was fun while it lasted though. You know Lee said I wasn't in my right mind and all but I may just have to do that whole five day sugar high with Ro. But afterwards we will have to sleep for a week just to come down from it." she said thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe you should give yourself a few more hours before you decide that. Sounds like you still have some sugar in your system." he said to her and kissed her neck.

Celes moaned and dropped her head to the side. "You said I'd regret it later, I didn't know being hyper was like that."

"It was only like that because you've never had that much sugar in one sitting." he said trailed more kisses along her collarbone.

Celes moaned again and arched her back a little. "Are you trying to break in our bed, Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry groaned. "No time, the family is eating and Lee's whole dinner for the four of us is soon." he said but still trailed a hand down to her core.

Celes shivered. "No time… right, okay." she said rolling her hips towards his hand.

Harry moaned against her neck and slipped two fingers into her core, he loved that she has taken to not wearing panties, it made this easy. "Maybe we have a little time." he said thrusting his fingers.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips, she pushed her own hand down into his pants and felt his shaft. "Harry…" she moaned and closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Celes?" he asked as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her.

Celes moaned a little louder and rolled her hips faster. "What about you?" she asked trailing her fingernails lightly over his shaft.

Harry gave a little shiver and growled a little. "I'll be fine, just enjoy." he said wanting to give her this.

Celes shivered and nodded rolling her hips with his thrusts. She arched her back and moved her head to the side as he kissed down her neck. She could already feel her orgasm creeping up on her. She cursed herself for being so easy.

Harry shook his head and pressed his lips to her ear. "Stop thinking and just let it happen." he said to her.

Celes shivered and moaned again as Harry's hand quickened pace. She started to give little moans with every thrust and knew she was going to come. She gripped his arm and looked at him. "Harry…" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Go on, you know you want to." he whispered to her and kissed her.

Just as he kissed her she gave a little squeal as she came, her body shuddered with her orgasm and she heaved her breaths. She fell away from Harry and panted. "Are you sure… you'll be okay?" she panted.

"I will be fine, I wanted you to enjoy yourself." he said to her and kissed her then he got up lifting her and putting her on her feet.

Celes sighed and looked up at him and reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face. "I love you, you know?" she said.

"I do know, and I love you." he said and kissed her. Then he turned her and started to usher her in the direction of the kitchen. They walked into the chaos of the family eating dinner and Harry pulled Celes back as Miles and Danger ran past.

"Oy, stop running in the house." Celes called after them and both of them slowed to a walk. She shook her head and finished her trip with Harry to the island. Harry set her in one of the open chairs at the island, which happened to be right next to Roman. Celes leaned over and kissed her. "Hi." she said softly.

Roman tuned to her and smiled. "Hi!" she greeted and kissed her back. She turned back to George. "But I want it purple." she told him.

"We can put a bloody spell on it to turn it purple." George told her. But we have to figure out to make it edible."

Celes raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Make what edible?" she asked.

George smiled, "Nothing."

Celes gave them a suspicious look. "Well, I know a thing or two about making things edible, but you know thats okay. I'll just keep my wisdom to myself." she said and turned away and reached to the bowl of fruit to pull out a mango.

Lee smacked her hand and moved the bowl away. "No more. Your dinner will be ready soon." he told her.

"Don't worry, he did the same thing to me." Roman frowned at him.

Celes gave a little pout. "But I really _want_ some." she rested her forehead on the table. "I think I'm channeling your pregnancy symptoms again, Ro." she groaned.

Roman chuckled, "Then give them back. You can't handle them."

Celes gave a little growl. "Yes I can." but she groaned again. "Okay, no I can't, take them back." she whined.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and kissed her. "Consider them taken back."

Celes sighed and gave a little smile. "I still want fruit, but I'll survive." she sighed and sat back up and looked around the kitchen. She loved how it turned out. "I cant wait to bake something in here!" she said bouncing on her seat.

Harry walked back over from talking to Molly and Arthur and was about to say something the bell rang on the house.

Celes turned and gave him a curious look. "Who knows we are here?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I'll go see." he said and went to the front door. When he got it open he was met with a tall man. Harry gave him a curious look and went on guard. "Can I help you?"

He smiled tightly at Harry, clearly also on guard. He started to say something but Aunt B interrupted from behind Harry. "Dimi?" she said to him.

He looked at her and his face lost its tightness and became soft. "Babs…" he said and looked back at Harry. "I'm Dimitri, I'm here to… train someone." he said faltering as his eyes turned back to Aunt B.

Harry nodded slowly. "Well come in, mate. Um… have you eaten we have food to spare?" he asked although he felt a little like an intruder.

Celes walked out of the kitchen followed by Roman and when she saw the man standing with Harry and Aunt B, her mouths dropped open. He was gorgeous. His hair was ink black and combed back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, he had a very chiseled face and his skin tone was an ivory color that suggested he was from Romania, or Russia. She closed her mouth and looked at Roman. "I think thats, you know _him_." she said softly watching the way he was looking at Aunt B, the way that when Lee, Harry, or Ro looked at her like, she blushed.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, I can see why." Roman said as she walked up behind Harry and Aunt B. "Mr. Dimitri, correct?" she asked as she took his hand and pulled him inside that house. She took in all his memories and nodded. She smiled at Aunt B. "Very good taste like myself." she winked at her.

Dimitri looked from the girl still holding onto his hand, to the red headed one staring at him behind her, to the man who had answered the door and then back to Bathilda. "Babs, this girl… and this boy… they have… the magic." he said softly to her.

Aunt B nodded. "I know Dimi, its a very, very long story. I will tell you the whole thing, just come in and meet them. Meet my nephew. Please, have an open mind." she said to him.

Dimitri nodded looking at her and pulling his hand away from the girl. "Okay, I can do that. How about we start with names." he asked.

Celes took that as her cue to butt in a little. She pushed between Roman and Harry and held out her hand. "I'm Celes Potter, this is my husband Harry, and my wife Roman." she said with a large grin.

Dimitri took her hand feeling shell shocked again. "What have I walked into?" he asked and then muttered something in Romanian.

Celes chuckled at his curse and shook her head.

Roman smiled faltered. "I forgot." she told Celes and Aunt B. "I'm so used to Aunt B accepting me that I forgot that your magic don't like mine." she sighed.

"It's okay, "I still love you." Lee said behind Roman as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Aunt B looked at her nephew, she really wanted this to work out. She smiled up at Dimitri and timidly reached out for his hand, when he gripped it back she smiled a little and joined him, standing next to him, almost as if she had never given up that spot. "Dimitri, this is Lee, my nephew." she said to him.

Dimitri stuck out his hand. "It is nice to meet you, all of you. I am sorry for my reaction. Babs told me about you… I've never met someone of your magic and there are two of you here." he said to them.

Roman smiled up at him. "We don't bite… well except for each other… but that is a different story… oh and the kids… Well, I bite the kids."

Lee shook his head. "You will excuse my wife. She is pregnant and has yet to eat supper. Would you like to eat?"

"Wait, lets show him to his room first then he can eat." Roman told him.

" _Oh, God, please no."_ Lee told her in the group connections.

Dimitri gave yet another confused look, taking in information was apart of a warriors job but he was lost again. He looked down at the redhead, Celes. "You just said she was your wife, she is his wife too? Is she also your husbands wife? This is very odd." he said running his hand over his face trying to recompose himself, he rarely if ever was caught off guard. He took a few breaths and reaporiated his magic to compensate for the confusion and regained composure. "I will figure it out later. My room would be great, I'd like to shower. I had an assignment for the Royals before I came out and didn't get a chance to change or shower." he said to them.

Celes giggled a little. " _He does have his own room… but it might be close to Aunt B's room… like across the hall."_ she said to them all.

Harry rubbed her back and shook his head.

"Sorry about that too." Roman told Dimitri. "I tend to be… what's the word?"

"Overwhelming?" Lee teased.

"Open?" Celes suggested.

Harry snorted. "Overbearing." he said.

"Hey!" she objected. "Come one Celes, Aunt B. Lets show Mr. Dimiti to his room. The boys can suffer down here." she said as she took Celes' hand.

Celes giggled. "See what happens when you don tease her?" she teased them.

Aunt B chuckled and watched the four of them then shook her head and looked up at Dimitri. "You'll get used to it, Dimi, come one the girls have a nice room for you." she said tugging on his hand a little.

Dimitri nodded and looked at the four of them. "You can call me just Dimirtri, or Guardian Dimitri if you prefer." he said to them and followed the girls.

"Oh, I like that Guardian Dimitri. Do you think Lee will take on that name too?" she asked Celes as she rested a hand on her baby belly. "Guardian Lee." She shivered. "Sexy."

Celes shivered and giggled. "Very." she said with a wink. "Isnt that just how you refer to the warriors?" she asked Dimitri.

"It is, in fact, young lady. How do you know that?" he asked her.

"I'm Romanian… well a quarter or so." she shrugged. "And I read a lot." she said to him.

Dimitri nodded. "Interesting." he said turning the information over in his head and then storing it as he did with everything that was said to him.

Aunt B smiled. "She has the same sort of gypsy magic I do." he supplied.

"This will be very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Roman said as she eyed Dimitri and then Aunt B. " _I like this. Look at Aunt B, she looks so googly eyes, her cheeks have a little flush, and she is still smiling. I'm so glad I made her wear that yellow hawaiian dress. It shows of her body really well."_

Celes giggled again and wrapped an arm around Roman's waist. " _He hasn't stopped raking his eyes over her since the door opened, oh yes this is brilliant!"_ Celes said back and they reached a door and she opened it allowing Aunt B and Dimitri to go in first. "So uh there you go, I trust Aunt B can help you find the things you may need… we uh… we will leave you alone." she said and smiled at them dragging Roman with her and closing the door. "He is a very yummy man, Aunt B has _very_ good taste." she said.

"But I wanted to stay and watch." Roman complained looking at the closed door. "I like the unfold of a love story." she pouted. She smiled and sighed. "But you are right. He is very yummy looking. "I think I may need extra attention from Lee tonight."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Need a little Romanian in you, Ro?" she teased skipping away. "You watch, those two will be acting like teenagers by the time luau is upon us." she sang and did a little turn.

Roman giggled. "Oh yes. They they will." she sighed as she followed Celes. "A little Romanian in me and on me." she shivered and squealed.

Celes giggled and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. "I need a little of you around me." she said rubbing against her and moaning. "You always smell so good." she said and kissed her again and then continued to walk on back to the kitchen.

Roman giggled and chased after her.

Lee looked up at at them as they entered the kitchen. "Please tell me they are not sharing the same room." He told them.

"For now they are. I don't know if that will stay like that by luau." Roman told him.

Celes grinned. "It is so going to change, I saw it, whatever fueled them when they were young is still there." she said and went over and rubbed against Lee to make sure he caught Roman's scent on her and then did the same to Harry.

Harry growled. "Damn it woman." he said.

lee growled and then pulled Roman to him and kissed her hard. he slipped his tongue inside and demanded her attention.

Roman giggled against his lips and then moaned as she pressed closer to him. "Why Lee Jordan, what ever will my husband and wife will say?" she teased.

Celes giggled. "Probably something like, me next." she said and squealed when Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Or maybe they will just take care of things on their own." he said kissing her hard on the mouth.

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I like this." Roman told them.

"Teasing wench." Lee growled and kissed her again. "Okay, enough until after dinner. Harry take them to the room. I'll be up with dinner."

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at Lee. "You like it when she teases you." she said as Harry drug her and Roman from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Roman asked. "I want to stay and continue to tease lee."

Harry smiled at her and continued to drag the girls along. "Nope, taking on some Bros solidarity. There is a room, we are going there. You have no say."

Celes shivered. "Take command Harry Potter." she said in a sultry voice.

Roman also shivered. "What if I want to say and defy you? What will be the punishment?" she teased as she rubbed against one side of him.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yes you little nymph and not just from me." he said to her and kissed her.

Celes shivered and smiled. "You guys are so going to end up punishing Ro." she said and kissed his neck as he stopped them at a large dutch door at the end of the hall they had been walking. He pushed open the doors and nudged both girls into the room.

Roman giggled and then paused. "Why… what…" she walked over to a sitting area that was set up as a dining area and there was a sea turtle carved on it. She lightly touched it and smiled. "Celes, look how pretty."

Celes went over and looked at it and smiled a little. "So pretty." she turned and took in a bed and then looked at Harry. "What is this place?"

Harry smiled. "Our room." he said to her. " _All_ of our room."

Roman gave a shiver and looked over at the bed. It was covered in a white blanket with red accented pillows. There was also sea turtles carved into the wood of the bed frame. She knelt down and touched them. "This is so pretty." She lifted the covers and found red sheets. "Why red?"

"Because we were all Gryffindors." Lee told her. "I want you all to add things to the room that will show off who you are." he nodded to the sitting area. "Sit down so I may serve you all."

Celes was at the bathroom door when Lee had walked in, she glanced back into it and then did a double take and let out a little scream. "Oh my God! Look at this tub!" she squealed taking in the large tub. She turned and saw Lee glaring at her and blushed and went over to sit down. "Sorry." she said softly.

Harry laughed and came over to sit with the girls but separate, unsure what he was suppose to be doing at this point.

"Ro, sit down." Lee told her.

"But I want to see the tub." she whined.

"Sit down." he told her. He nodded when she sat down. "So, I made appetizers." He told them and set a tray down. "Mini Pineapple Rum Shrimp Tostadas," he said. He placed the tray in front of him with a dozen of them on it. "I want to add this to my menu for the restaurant. So be honest and tell me what you think?" He picked one up and fed it to Roman as Harry fed one to Celes.

Celes took a bite and moaned as the flavors burst and combined on her tongue, she closed her eyes as she chewed and savored it. When she finally swallowed she opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "That… was… really good." she said. "And thats my opinion as somebody who knows a little bit about this." she said and sighed.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

Roman closed her eyes as she savored what she was tasting. "I like this one." she told him. "This is really good. More please." she said as she opened her mouth for more.

Lee chuckled and fed her another one. "What about you Harry?"

Harry smiled and popped one into his mouth, his palate was a lot better now a days and he could taste when something tasted good. He chewed and nodded. "Good." he said and offered another to Celes who was only too eager to take it.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you like all of it." he fed Roman another one and ate one himself then got up to another tray. "Dinner is grilled swordfish with Papaya Salsa, white rice, and squash." He set the plates down in front of Celes, Harry, and Ro. He sat down next to Roman and fed her some of the fish and rice. "What do you guys think?"

Celes rolled her over in her mouth and gave a little moan. "What did you do? Get a bloody God to show you how to this? Thats really good too. More, please… oh some of the squash." she said to Harry.

Harry chuckled and ate the bite of fish he had for her and then speared some squash for her and fed it to her. "Thats good, too." he said to Lee.

Roman just sat there moaning. She opened her mouth for more and moaned again.

"Well, I think that is a good sign from Ro." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and ate more as Harry fed it to her and then leaned forward a little and rested her elbows on the table still taking bites. "Are we celebrating something, Lee? Did we miss a holiday? Or an Anniversary?" she asked him and moaned as she ate another bite of fish.

Lee chuckled. "Just consider this a new anniversary. A new start in a new house." he shrugged and fed Ro more of the fish and squash.

Celes nodded and smiled a little. "Do we get something to drink too?" she asked and took another bite from Harry.

He chuckled, "Yes." he told her. He brought out two glasses and poured water with ice cubes. The ice had frozen cherries and watermelons in them. He set them in front of Ro and Celes. "Harry do you want something stronger?"

Harry laughed. "Not unless you want me to rip the girls cloths off at the table before dinner is over."

Celes gave a little giggle and took a drink of the water.

Roman shivered and looked over at Harry, "I wouldn't mind." she drank her water and giggled. "Also anter best sex ever."

Lee shook his head as he gave Harry a glass of water, "Wild ones," he told them. "Just wild."

Harry laughed. "We nearly had sex right there on that table." he laughed harder. "I think you got more than you bargained for."

Celes looked at them and shook her head. "Sex in the middle of a crowded restaurant… even oral sounds fun." she said and blushed a little thinking about it.

Roman smiled and then glared at harry. "He even ripped my shorts!" she shivered as she remembered. "Stop it," she told Harry.

Lee laughed, "Something tells me you liked it more than ever. Maybe next time it will be me that does the same."

Roman shivered again. "You too, stop it."

Celes gave a little frown. "New subject, what's next?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "Well, I have to eat still," he told her as he brought his plate over. "You start a subject."

Celes looked at Lee and gave a deep sigh going over a million things in her head. She smiled a little when one came to the front. "So… what do we think of Guardian Dimitri?" she asked.

"Oh, that hunky beef cake?" Roman asked and sighed.

Lee frowned at Roman and then back at Celes. "You are not funny."

Celes' eyes widened in innocence. "Its not a joke, I really wanted to know. And yes he is really…" she glanced at Harry, who was glaring, and cleared her throat. "Pleasing to look at?"

Roman snorted, "Still a beef cake." She drank her water.

"Roman," Lee growled a warning.

Roman smiled at him. "Yes, my love?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "Uh… yeah. He's really Romanian… like his features. I mean your Romanian and I'm Romanian but hes… _really…_ uh yeah. He's beautiful, he's not just handsome he's a beautiful man." she said.

Harry looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I will make him stay in a hotel if you keep talking about him like that." he said to her.

Celes gave a sheepish smile and blushed. "I'm just being honest." she shrugged.

"Want honesty?" Roman asked. "If I wasn't married or in a relationship, I would try my hand at…" she squealed as Lee pulled her out of her chair and kissed her hard. When he was done he laid her over his lap on her back. "Now you have to stay like this until I'm done."

Roman giggled. "Lee," She wiggled and tried to get up.

"No, stay put." He growled. "If you weren't pregnant I would have you on your stomach." he looked up at Celes. "Same for you. And to answer your question, he is okay. I don't know anything about him so I don't have an opinion."

Celes just gave a half smile and shrugged. "I just wanted to be able to gush about him a little." she said before she thought.

Harry growled and shook his head. "Stop." he said to her.

"Beef cake!" Roman squealed.

"Roman!" Lee hissed.

"What?" she slipped off his lap and crawled away. "I'm just saying. He _is_ a beef cake. Lucky for you two, I like cheesecake."

Lee leaned over and smacked her ass as she still crawled away. "I'm going to get you back for that."

Celes sighed and watched them with a little frown. She rested her chin in her hand and then asked another question that popped into her head. "Do you guys think I'm delicate?" she asked.

Harry sat up straighter and looked at her but didn't answer her loaded question.

Lee didn't say anything. He looked at her but continued to eat.

Roman sat up on her knees and used the back of Lee's chair to stand up. "As a rose." she told her. "Your raid hair is your petals."

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. The baby moved and she rubbed her belly lovingly. "Harry and I picked a name." she said.

"Really?" Roman asked. "What is the name?"

Harry smiled and reached out a hand to rest on top of Celes'. "Albus Severus." he said looking at Celes.

Celes smiled back at him and got lost in his eyes.

Roman smiled at them. "I like that name." She frowned at Lee. "Lee insists we name our child Marcello David. I keep telling him that we need to come up with a girls name but he won't budge."

Harry chuckled and gave Lee a knowing smile and shook his head. "Its a good name I wouldnt budge either." he shrugged.

Celes grinned at both of them. "I like it, maybe if you want I can help with a girls name if Lee is going to be a butthead about it."

"No, no." Lee told her. "Its going to me Marcello David. There is no need for any other names."

Roman frowned at him but smiled at Celes. "Thank you, Celes. But I already have a middle name for a girl Lee just needs to come up with a first name."

"I have a first name, I just don't want to give it." Lee told her as he stood up and cleared the table. He brought over three pots that were still warm.

Celes frowned. "Stinker." she said and stuck out her tongue.

Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"And here I was going to show you what I made for dessert." he sighed, "I guess not." he told her and started to moved the pots away.

Celes shook her head. "No, no. I'm sorry, okay. Dessert please!" she said with a grin.

He chuckled and move the three pots to the center of the table. He went back to the stand he hand and brought over what, looked to be two vases of roses. "Don't touch that." Lee smacked Roman's hand. "You are so impatient."

Celes looked at the vases curiously. "Why are we eating roses?" she asked as she kept looking at them. She narrowed her eyes a little and then saw what they were and moaned. "No way."

"No, you are not eating roses. You are eating Strawberries cut to look like roses." Lee told her. He set a vase down between her and Harry and one between him and Roman.

"What is in the pots?" Roman asked more curious about them than the strawberries.

Lee shook his head and then took off the three lids. "I found recipes for fondue. We have a chocolate fondue, a white almond fudge, and a white chocolate mango."

"Oh, my God!" Roman moaned. "Are you trying to make me come at the table?"

Celes was staring at the strawberries. "Can I just eat them without all the other stuff?" she asked licking her lips.

"I'd prefer you at least try each sauce." Lee told her as he picked on up and dipped it into the chocolate he gently blew on it and then fed it to Roman.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and ate the strawberry. "The almond one next."

Celes took the entire strawberry in one bite, it was in the white chocolate almond and she moaned and pressed her legs together. She flashed back to the last time she had eaten strawberries and blushed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I want chocolate next please."

Harry chuckled and dipped one in chocolate and fed it to her, watching her.

Roman moaned as she tasted the white chocolate almond. "Oh, that is good." she ate the mango and moaned again. "My, God!" She bit her lips as she looked at three of the sauces. "We don't have enough strawberries for that much sauces." she told Lee.

Lee gave her a heated look and smiled. "I know."

Celes' eyes flew open when he said that and she looked at him. "Oh God." she said and turned to try the mango and moaned but said. "The mango taste funny with the strawberry, strawberries are the only fruit you need when dipping them in sauces." she declared and smiled with a blush. "and whipped cream." she said and took another strawberry.

"Speak for yourself." Roman told her as she pulled the mango one towards her. I can dip _any_ ," she paused and looked at Harry, Celes, and Lee with heated eyes. "into these sauces." She licked her lips as she ate another strawberry. She got up and slipped into Lee's lap. "It's time I feed you." she told him and dipped on into the almond one.

Lee chuckled then ate the strawberry. "I like all three of them."

Celes smiled. "Im alone then." she said softly and got up and sat down on Harry's lap and gave him one of the strawberries with the closest sauce on it. He smiled and kissed her and Celes moaned against his mouth tasting strawberries and chocolate there.

Roman left the leftover strawberries for Celes and just dipped her finger into the sauce and spread it over Lee's lips. She leaned down and kissed him. She moaned as she licked his lips and sucked on them.

Lee moaned as he kissed her. He dipped his finger into on of the other sauces and ran them down her neck. He hissed when she caught his hand and sucked it clean. he growled and puted her head. He licked and sucked up her neck, moaning all the way up.

Harry started plucking strawberries off the sticks so he could feed them to Celes with his fingers. Everytime she ate one she sucked on his fingers then kissed him. He moaned and kissed down her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side and ran a hand down Harry's chest. She gave a little moan and closed her eyes letting the sensations wash over her body. She licked her lips and tasted strawberries and Harry there and rubbed her legs together moaning again.

Lee moaned as Roman kissed up his neck. he slid a hand up her dress and rubbed her inner thigh. She moaned and waved a had so that she had a paint brush. She dipped into the sauce and started painting his neck. She giggled as he leaned his head back and allowed her to paint him. She set the brush aside and started licking and sucking on his neck.

Lee chuckled and kept his head back. He slipped a finger into her core. He slowly thrust in her and out. "I think we may need to move this activity." he moaned as he felt Roman suck on his adam's apple.

Celes moved up and straddled Harry's lap and kissed him deeper rubbing against his pants. She kissed down his neck and then to his chest at the top of his collar and then back up and kissed him again, dipping her tongue into his mouth with a moan.

Harry held Celes by her lower back and pressed closer to her as he met her tongue, he dropped his hands down her hips and then over her thighs. When he got to the bottom of the dresses skirt he slid his hands up underneath of it and then lightly touched her core feeling her react he dipped a finger in and moaned.

Roman moaned as she spread her legs for him. She painted his lips and kissed him. She sucked onto his lips and moaned again.

"No more." Lee told her. He set the paint brush aside and made her straddle his lap. He laced his fingers into her hair and kissed her. He moaned and then kissed down her neck. he slid his hands down her back and pressed her closer to him. His hands down to her hips and pulled her more into his lap.

"Lee, we…" she moaned and rolled her hips. "I want to paint you." she kissed him again. She bit her lower lip and then looked over to Harry and Celes. "Can I paint you guys too?"

Celes shivered and looked back at Roman and moaned. "Line us up on the bed and have your way with us." she moaned shutting her eyes.

Harry gave a little moan and nodded. "I like that idea." he said softly and kissed Celes' chin.

Roman giggled, "You too, Lee. I'm going to paint you too."

Lee groaned, "I want you now." he said against her neck.

"Foreplay, Lee. We play and then you can have me any way you want." Roman told him and kissed him. He stood up and picked up the white chocolate almond fondue. "Everyone strip and lay on the bed." she told them.

Celes giggled and kissed Harry enthusiastically then pulled away from him with a little moan and got up. She wiggled out of her dress and went over and laid down on the bed in the middle waiting for the boys.

Harry shook his head and undressed looking at Roman and then at Celes naked on the bed and groaned. He went over and laid down on her left side and cupped her breast waiting.

Lee groaned as he also stripped down. He laid on the other side of Celes and kissed her. He cupped her other breast and kissed down her neck. "She didn't say we couldn't touch." he said against the side of her neck.

Roman shivered as she watched all three of them. She shook her head as she stripped down. She walked over to the bed and giggled. She crawled onto the bed and bounced on her knees. "Now who wants to get painted first?"

Celes moaned and arched her back and looked up at Roman. "M-me, p-please." she said and moaned again.

Harry continued to tease her breast and nipple and kissed down the other side of her neck and looked up at Roman with a little smile and nod. "Food and sex." he said to her.

She smiled at Harry and shivered. She crawled between Celes' legs and kissed her belly. "Off the breast, boys." she told him. When they complied she painted her breast. She leaned down and kissed her "You can feast upon her now." She scooted down and painted her inside thighs.

Lee moaned as he leaned over and licked her breast. He placed a hand on her baby belly. He licked the side of breast and sucked on her leaving a little hickie. He moaned again.

Harry leaned over and ran his tongue over her breast and licked up the sauce there and then swirled his tongue around her nipple once and kissed it with a moan.

Celes moaned and watched Roman, she rolled her hips a little at the closeness of Roman to her and looked at both the boys then back to Roman. "H-how did this h-happen?" she asked and moaned.

Roman chuckled. "You laid in the middle and volunteered." she told her. She gave her a wicked smile as she stood at the edge of the bed and pulled her down towards the end of the bed. She heard groans and objections but she didn't care. She leaned down and kissed the inside of her thighs. She licked up the chocolate and moaned. She switched to the other thigh and licked her clean. She then licked at her core. She maned against her and flicked her clit with her tongue.

Lee moaned as he finished licking her breast. He kissed up to her neck and her jawline. He nipped at her earlobe. He took her hand and placed it on her shaft. "Touch me, Celes." he moaned against her ear. "Please."

Celes rolled her hips and started to move her hand on Lee's shaft she watched him react and turned to Roman and watched what she was doing and then when she looked at Harry he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and trailed a hand down his chest taking hold of his shaft as well and started to pump him. She shivered and her legs spread more, her arousal hit a new peak and she moaned loudly.

Harry watched Celes become more turned on as she started to realize she was the center of the love play. He growled and thrust his hips into her hand and kissed down her neck bringing a hand up to tease her nipple again.

Roman moaned against Celes' core. She slipped her fingers into her and thrust in and out of her. He licked her clit and then swirled her tongue around it. She moaned and then sucked on her clit.

Celes gave a shuddering moan and rolled her hips again watching Roman. She continued what she was doing to the boys and moaned occationally when one of them touched her or kissed her. She kept her eyes on Roman now though and felt her juices leak out of her a little as she rolled her hips again.

Roman moaned as she tasted her juices. She slid her fingers in at an angel and pressed against her g spot. She chuckled as she found it. She thrust her fingers more into her making sure to press her spot every time. She moaned again and then slicked at her clit.

Lee moaned into Celes' neck as he thrust into her hand. He massaged her breast and and nipped at her neck. He leaned down and kissed her pressed. He tweak the nipple and then licked it. He looked down and saw Roman and moaned deeper into his throat. "What are you women doing to me?" he growled.

Harry chuckled into the other side of Celes' neck and thrust into her hand. He kissed her neck and continued to play with her breast and nipple. He kissed down to her collarbone and then sucked just above it leaving a little mark. He looked down at Roman and marveled at how beautiful she looked and moaned. "I wonder the same thing." he panted out.

Celes gave little shrieks and kept rolling her hips. She looked over at Lee and then at Harry and her shrieks went up an octave. She was so aroused she was losing it. She rolled back on her head and gave a little scream this time and started to work the boys a little faster.

Roman thrust her fingers faster into Celes and looked up at her. She knew she was aroused and closed. Roman moaned as she went back to working her clit. She rubbed her own legs together feeling aroused. She wanted one of them to touch her too but she wanted to get Celes off first. She moaned again and worked her fingers faster into her.

Harry looked down at Roman as he continued to thrust into Celes' hand. He watched her rubbing her legs together and knew she needed more. He moaned and kissed Celes' breast and then stopped her hand on him and kissed her again and then slid to the end of the bed and stood behind Roman and reached down and touched her core, entered her with two fingers. He leaned down and licked up her spine watching the goosebumps rise on her skin.

Celes' whole body started to tighten as her climax came into her. She was so close she could taste it but she wanted to slow down, she wanted it to last longer. She moaned and tried to pull away to slow it all down.

Roman growled and pulled her back. "Stop." she told her and Harry. She shivered. She did want harry to touch her but not yet. Right now she couldn't be distracted. She moaned again and pumped harder into Celes.

Lee shivered and then looked down them. "Take her, Harry."

Harry growled and grabbed Roman's hips and thrust into her from behind with a loud moan. He pumped hard and fast. He leaned down and kissed the small of her back and then lower and lightly nipped at her ass.

Celes rolled her hips, kept her hand going on Lee and looked down at Roman and Harry and rolled back on her head as her body started to shake in anticipation of her release. She was so close now she could taste it. She moaned louder and then gave a little scream. "P-please…" she moaned to all of them.

Roman moaned against Celes with each thrust she took. She was slowing her movement. She growled as she tried to go on but started to slow down. Celes was so close she knew she was close. She pushed out her magic self and started to pump her fingers into her. Her moans grew higher as she curled her fingers into the blanket.

Lee pulled Celes away from Roman. He settled between her legs and thrust hard and fast. He moaned as he pumped into her. "Come, Celes. I know you want to." he growled at her.

Celes screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She pushed up on her feet and took Lee deeper inside of her as her body tightened. She was shaking so hard she could barely see straight. She gave another little scream and fell limp shaking and jerking. She turned her head to the side and watched Harry and Roman and moaned rolling her hips with a shudder.

Harry was pulling Roman onto him as he pounded into her. He wanted her to find her release and after what he just witnessed with Celes he knew that Roman probably wasn't far behind, they seemed to always be in sync during things like this. He leaned down and kissed up her spine again and snaked a hand around her to roll her piercing between his fingers.

Lee had followed Celes into her climax and released himself. It was such a turn on he couldn't help it. He moaned and shook as he nearly collapsed on her. He fell to the side of her and pulled her to him. As he held Celes' shaking body and the tried to control his breathing he watched Roman and Harry. He gave a moaned against the back of Celes' neck and kissed her.

Roman screamed and started to shake. She felt her orgasm start to feel her She curled her fist more into the bedspread and kept her face hidden. Then it hit her. She screamed as her climax took her over and she shook. Her legs wanted to give out on her but she had to stay standing.

Harry growled and released himself into her and moaned as his body shook around her. He held her up so she would fall on her belly as her legs gave. He caught Roman stepped back flipped her around and laid her on her back on the bed. He fell down beside her on his belly and panted throwing an arm over and and kissing her ear then sucking on the lobe a little.

Celes still gave little gasps and closed her eyes for a minute, she was still trying to recover from what had just happened to all of them. She opened her eyes and moaned and reached out a hand and grabbed Roman's connecting the four of them. She sighed as if content and looked around at all of them and grinned. "Well… that was…" she didn't finish her sentence because she shivered again.

"I hate you guys." Roman frowned and rolled onto her side to face Celes and scooted closer. "I told you to stop!" she hissed at harry. "I wanted to be the one to get Celes off."

"I told him to take you." Lee told her. "This is a group thing, not an individual thing."

Celes gave a little shiver. "It was nice when it was though." she whispered.

Harry chuckled. "You were left out, and you needed love too." Harry said to Roman and kissed her shoulder and leaned up and looked over at Lee and Celes. He chuckled and shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Still hate you." she told him.

Lee shook his head. "Lets switch." he told Harry.

"No, you stay there. I hate you the most." Roman told him.

"And that is why we are switching." Lee said as he scooted out of the bed.

Harry looked at Celes with longing and then down at Roman. "Sorry, Ku'uipo, I miss my wife." he said and chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded given Roman was his wife too. He scooted out of the bed and looked at Lee. "I suppose it would be awkward to suggest a tag out?" he said and stepped around him and crawling up over Celes and then leaning down and kissing her.

Celes shivered when Harry touched her and moaned. She loved Lee, but there was something about the way Harry did things to her that just made her feel like she was the only person in the room even when she wasn't.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at Lee.

Lee laughed and pulled her into him. "You can't stop me and I'm always going to touch you." He kissed her neck. He rolled her over so that she was looking at him. He kissed her and rubbed her back. "Maybe next time, okay?"

Roman pouted as she frowned at him. "Buttmonkey." She pressed her face into his chest. "So don't like you. So, so, so don't like you."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I know, its because you love me." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I love you." he whispered. "We are in this together, the only time anyone gets to orgasm is if its both you and Celes. Understand?"

Roman nodded and kissed him back. She sighed into his arms and closed her eyes. "Do as you will." she whispered.

"In that case, we are going to the bathroom." he told Harry and Celes. He scooped Roman into his arms and then went into the shower.

"Oh my GOD!" Roman squealed at the shower.

Harry looked down at Celes a little longer and then looked up "You want we should follow?" he asked with a laugh.

Celes pulled on the back of his neck and made him kiss her, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do what you want." Lee called back. He was smiling at Roman.

Roman hummed to herself as she played with all the knobs. She squealed as a shower head right above her sprayed cold water onto her. "Lee! Fix it!"

Lee laughed, "You have to learn."

She squealed again and turned more knobs. She laughed when she heard Lee give a curse and then jump away from a shower head that sprayed cold water. "See, fix it!"

Harry stood in the doorway with Celes watching the two of them and gave a laugh. He shook his head. "Mate, the one on the left, stop letting her touch everything or she'll freeze your naughty bits off." he laughed.

Celes gave a little giggle and looked around the large bathroom. She loved the tub, it was so big and so cool looking. "Can we take a bath?" she asked Harry.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want, Nani." he said and led her over to the large bathtub and started the water to fill it.

Celes sighed and ran her hands over the surface of the water as the tub filled and looked back at Lee and Roman, it looked like they'd finally got it. Celes slipped into the water just as Harry turned off the water and gave a little sigh and shut her eyes. "I dont know if I'll make it through this night." she whispered more to herself.

Roman giggled as Lee pulled her hands away from the knobs. he turned on all the shower heads and had the hot water. She sighed as she allowed the hot water pour over her. She moaned and smoothed out her hair.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and ran his hands over her breast down to her belly. He rubbed it as he kissed her shoulder. He used the summoning spell and summoned her soap. He pour her soap into his hand and started to massage her belly with the soap. He slipped his hand up higher to her breast. He smiled when he heard her moan.

Celes watched them with half open eyes and moaned. "Are you trying to drive me mad? Really you both know how much I enjoy watching you shower." she moaned again but this time it was because Harry ran his hands up her thighs and drew her attention away.

"Watch me then, not them." he said and kissed her slowly then he pulled back and sucked on her lower lip a little. He dipped down and kissed her neck listening to the moans filling the bathroom.

Roman shivered as she looked up at Lee and wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his chin. "You are driving me crazy." she moaned.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Just wait a little longer." He whispered. He kissed her again. He moaned against her lips and then slipped his tongue in. He played with her tongue then pulled away. "Look," he told her.

Roman looked up and giggled. The glass of the walls were all steamed up and they were hidden. "I guess you don't get a show, Cel." she called.

Celes just gave a little moan in response as her eyes fluttered shut when Harry sucked on one of her breasts. She shivered even though the bath was warm, and sighed. She was so tired and so aroused at the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep or keep going. "Harry… I'm so tired." she said to him softly.

Harry chuckled. "You've had a long day." he said and kissed up her neck and stopped at her ear. "You want to postpone this until tomorrow morning?" he asked her.

Celes moaned, "This will be the second time today you've had to wait for me." she said.

"Celes, I'd wait forever." he whispered into her ear.

Celes shivered and felt tears prick her eyes. "I want to go to sleep." she said.

Harry pulled away lifted her into his arms and grabbed two towels and said; "Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said and carried Celes out to the bed dried her off and put her in it.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry." she said to him again.

"Don't be." he said crawling into the bed next to her and pulling her against him. "I'll just wake you up the fun way." he said and kissed her neck.

Celes gave a little moan and sighed. "That will be nice…" she said and drifted off to sleep.

Harry didn't sleep he just laid there watching Celes sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was delicate, but she was strong too. He kissed her temple and laid his head down still watching her and chuckling when he heard an occasional moan from the bathroom.

Lee had Roman pressed against the glass kissing her. He lifted her into his and then slipped into her core. he moaned against her lips. He loved the way she felt. She was home and she was all his.

Roman moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his hips. She rolled her hips as he thrust into her. She ran her hands over his head and loved the feel of his hair growing. She pulled back and smiled at him. She rubbed her nose against his. "You are my beef cake."

Lee laughed and kissed her. "I better be." he growled playfully.

She squealed and then moaned. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and allowed him to pump into her. She loved him, the the way he felt. She shuddered as she felt her climax fill her. "Lee…" she moaned and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Lee moaned and thrust harder and faster into her. He shivered as he pulled onto her hair and kissed her. He swallowed her moans. "Come with me, Ro." he whispered. "COme with me."

She moaned and closed her eyes and felt her body shivered. When he gave her the word. She moaned as she allowed her orgasm take her over. She shuddered and held onto Lee. In that moment she felt all her energy leave here. She was finally tired. Her eyes drooped as she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm tired." she whispered.

Lee chuckled as he turned off all the water and the shower heads. He carried her out of shower and then sat her at the edge of the bathtub. He quickly dried her off and then carried her out to the bed. He smiled at Harry and set Roman on the bed. He brushed out Roman's hair.

Roman moaned and sighed as she closed her eyes and pulled her knees as much as she could to her chest and rested her head on them. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she came awake when Lee was laying her down in the bed. She felt Lee spoon behind her and snuggled closer to his body heat and fell asleep.

Harry gave a little laugh and looked at Lee. "Mate, I think you broke them. Again." he said still running his fingers through Celes' hair.

Lee smiled at Harry and pressed his head next to Roman's. "You broke Ro earlier." he told him. He took in her scent and loved her body heat was seeping into him. "And technically I didn't break Celes. Ro did."

Harry chuckled. "Alright, alright." he said and looked down at Celes. "I dont ever want to break Celes. I don't know how Ro can do it and Celes stays sane." he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

Harry sighed and looked at him. "Do you remember Celes before the battle at Hogwarts? Like how she was?" he asked him.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, she was… a person of her self but yet connected to Ro. She was protective of her but yet… Celes stood on her feet. She was strong mentally and emotionally."

Harry nodded. "But after, something inside of her broke. Shes fixed it mostly, but I'm so afraid if I do the wrong thing or push her too much, it'll break again. She asked if we thought she was delicate, I think she is." he sighed shutting his eyes and thinking for a minute.

"I agree with you. Its not about her being physically strong or weak, she is strong in that. Its her emotions and her mentality." Lee said. "It's what I basically told her when we were at the restaurant. I don't think she understood or she must have taken it the wrong way." he shrugged.

Harry smiled. "She understood, its why she got so upset. Because she knows that you're right and it drives her crazy." he said to him. "I hope she can move to a point where shes that girl again but at the same time I don't want her to go back to that. Shes such a different person now, bits of the old and new all tossed together." he sighed and laid his head down. "Shes not quite done yet, but when she is I want to be in the front row to watch her shine."

"I think you will be. You will be the one training her, right? Then you will see her. Right now she is delicate. Weather or not she likes it or not. When she feels overwhelmed she runs whereas Ro fights. Don't get me wrong, when Celes feels like she is right she will fight or when her temper gets the best of her she fights. But she doesn't have that training or that warrior's spirit like Roman does. Then again it didn't really help that we all catered to her. It crippled her. It is one of the reasons why I was able to forgive her so soon. I saw my fault in catering into her because I didn't want to hurt her or break her. Then it didn't help that I backed off because Ro would get upset."

Harry nodded thinking back on things, everyone of them had always doted on Celes more than they probably should have. He sighed and shook his head with a yawn. "I hope the training works." he sighed not knowing what else to say.

"You're a good teacher. I think It will work. Besides, you know you can always call on Ro to help you. She has more training then all of us." Lee pressed his forehead to the back of Roman's head and took in her scent again. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "It will work, Harry." He yawned. "Besides, she is pregnant right now. Her emotions are not stable."

Harry nodded and scooted down and pressed his face into Celes' hair. "It'll work." he sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Lee smiled, "We always work things out." he whispered and then fell asleep.

For the next few days Celes seemed to either be with Harry sneaking off or roman sneaking off or in the kitchen cooking or helping Lee plan for luau. With their family here, she barely found time for that. By the day of luau though, Celes was starting to miss Lee. Yeah she saw him everyday but besides some kisses shared in the kitchen in between cooking and planning she hadn't been with him since the night of his very yummy dinner. She loved the way Harry and Roman were demanding her attention. She liked the thrill of sneaking off in the middle of the day when she should be doing something more productive, and getting a little action.

The day of luau dawned and Celes got up early and went downstairs to start prepping food with Lee. She spent the whole day I. The kitchen and hadn't left even when Harry and Roman propositioned her. She wanted to make them wait, she had something planned for the evening. Pretty dress, pretty hair, and she was going to sing a song. She sighed and looked at the clock and turned to Lee. "I have to go get dressed." She told him and kissed him before leaving the kitchen. She got up to her room and peaked into the group bathroom to find it empty. She went in and grabbed a shower then got out and dried off. When she got back into her and Harry's room she pulled out the little dress she had chosen to wear and put it on. It was purple in the top with little eyelet holes in it. The skirt spread down over her belly from just below her breasts in a swirl of green fabric the stopped a few inches above her knees. Celes went to stand in front of the mirror and grinned. She picked up a piece of licorice and bit it and her hair grew to her waist, curled, and a huge chunk of it became braided with green and purple ribbons in it. She grabbed a large hibiscus bloom flower clip in white and pushed it up into her hair behind her left ear and then finished the look with light makeup, enough to make her eyes pop and give her lips a little pink blush. She added a long necklace of White Sea shells and then slipped on a pair of gold flip flops and headed back down to the kitchen. When she walked in most of the adults were in the kitchen. She smiled and gave occasional kissed on cheeks as she passed people and made her way back over to the island and stood a few feet away from Lee and Harry She didn't see Roman though. She gave a little sigh and day down resting her hand on her chin. The boys seemed consumed in what they were doing so she just watched them until one of them turned around.

Lee turned around when he heard Harry gasp. "What? What's wrong?" He asked looking at all the dishes.

"Look." Harry said now staring at Celes. "Your hair is really long." He said.

Celes giggled. "That's all? My hair is long?" She teased.

"Oh... You look... Great." He said he still stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, you look great. Here, take this tray of marshmallows outside to Roman." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Yes sir!" She said and took the tray kissed Harry shit his mouth and walked outside.

Roman smiled up at her. "Hey Cel-Bear. You look pretty!" She told her. She had all the kids around her. They were putting marshmallows on sticks and dipping them onto chocolate and rolled them into sprinkles, nuts, and chocolate chip. "I would kiss you and play with your hair but I'm kind of sticky right now." She told her.

Celes smiled and set the tray down for Roman. "Thats okay, I can wait." she said sitting down and playing with the ends of her hair. "I missed having long hair, so I thought Id have it long today." she said with a little smile.

Roman nodded and frowned. "What did Lee say?" She asked.

"Just that I look great and to bring you more marshmallows." Celes shrugged. "Why?'

Roman groaned. "This luau has really gotten him stressed. He sleeps food! Thinks food, hasn't touched me, came down in my dress and he just kisses me on the cheeks and tells me behave and get out the kitchen. Then... then he hasn't been feeding me either." She frowned as she dipped more marshmallows and passed it on to the next kid to roll into what they wanted. "I have half a mind to tie him to the bed."

Celes blushed and nodded. "I miss him too, Ro." she said to her softly. "Its been all you and Harry since dinner." Celes shrugged. "After tonight maybe he'll start to notice again. Did I mention you look great too? If not sticky and yummy as well." she said to her.

Roman smiled at her and gave a little blush. "Thank you." She gave her a guilty look. "I've kinda been avoiding Harry. I know he would be willing to take over for Lee but I didn't want him to do that."

Celes nodded and then frowned. "Im going to go back inside and find something to do. No use sitting here like a bump." she said and got up leaving. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. She smiled at the boys and walked up to Lee. "You need to slow down for an hour. Let me do some of this, go spend time with Roman." she said to him with a little sigh and took away the knife he was using to cube meat.

"Celes." He told her and took the knife from her. "Go relax. Roman is fine. She is dipping marshmallows with the kids. Go help her." Lee told her and started pushing her out the kitchen. "I'm almost done."

Celes side stepped him and turned around to look at him. "Look, Lee, its pretty normal for you and I to go a few days in between sexual encounters, but you havnt touched her in three days and she won't say it so I will. She _wants_ you. Now give me the bloody knife, and get yer arse out there before I make ya." she said falling into her lilt and holding her hand out.

Lee laughed, "She has Harry. Don't worry about her. Now go," he shook his head and went back to cutting the meat.

Celes blew out a sigh and covered his hand and looked up at him. "Look at me, just take a minute don't think about the luau and look at me. I want to show something to you." she said and stepped back waiting for him to look at her.

He sighed and put the knife down and washed his hands. "What do you want to show me? You have two minutes then I have to get back to work."

Celes sighed and shook her head. She took his hand and led him to the window. "Look at Roman, okay. See her Lee, watch her. She looks beautiful, and you're so distracted you didnt even see it." she sighed and waited for him to get it. "And she hasn't had Harry, shes avoiding him." she added.

Lee groaned. She was beautiful. She . Had her long wavy hair down, her dress was a soft blue that went with her skin tone very well. She smiled at the kids and laughed with them and bit just brightened up the room. He sighed as he shook his head. "Come on, Celes." He took her hand and walked her outside to Roman. "Ro, put those down. Celes is going to take over. I need you for something else." He told her. When she smiled and nodded he frowned. Usually she would fight him or give him a hard time. He groaned again, he really had been preoccupied. "We will be back." He told Celes and the kids.

Celes smiled as they went and started the task giggling at the kids. Her mind drifted and she started to think about Damon. She hadn't had a dream about him in three days either. She missed him and worried about him. He spent most of his time with Venelope these days, which she both hated and loved. She sighed and popped a marshmallow in her mouth and started to hum.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked Lee when they walked into the kitchen.

"Sit here." he told her as he sat her by the island.

"But Lee, I have…"

"Sit," he told her.

Roman pouted as she sat there. She looked around the kitchen and found Dimitri. She gave him a little smile and a wave. She noticed that the past three days he had sat back and watched all four of them. A couple of time she had to round up the kids. So that he could relax. He seemed to like the kids, they softened him, especially Aunt B. Every time she was around him he seemed to show more emotions. She made a mental note to talk to him later on today.

Lee groaned as he pulled out a bowl and shook his head. He took Roman's hand and then pulled her out the kitchen. "Come on." picked her up and climbed the stairs two at a time. Once in their room he sat on her bean bag with her on his lap. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Of course I did." Roman frowned.

"What did you eat?"

"I had two of those egg, cheese, and bacon sandwiches." She told him.

Lee shook his head, "I'm sorry, you weren't suppose to eat that, this is what you were supposed to eat." he lifted the bowl full of fruit. "I figured it was going to be a long day and you needed the sugar to keep you going. Don't tell, Celes"

Roman laughed, "You two are so bad. Hypocrites, too. Tell me no and then go behind eachothers back and spoil me."

He chuckled, "I know." he fed her a piece of fruit. "You know you can always talk to me, right? I know when I can be so involved with some of my things but if you need my attention let me know."

She lowered her head and looked away. "I know you want things to go right. I don't want to distract you. If you need help you can ask me. I'll help you."

Lee lifted her chin and kissed her. "That is not an excuse. I have avoided my duties as a husband. I'm sorry about that. Next time I want you to snap me out of it, okay."

"But you wanted this to go perfect. I know how you feel. This is a big deal for you. Its not like Christmas. You are trying new recipes out and you want them to go well." Roman told him.

He kissed her, "You and Celes are my responsibilities too. You and Celes will always come first." He sighed, "Celes also dressed nicely trying to catch my eyes. The only thing I said to her way she looked great and then pushed her out the kitchen with a try of marshmallows."

Roman shook her head. "And you said I looked nice, smacked my ass, and shooed me out of the kitchen." She shook her head again as she ate more of the fruit.

He frowned at her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she told him.

"You aren't teasing me like you always do." He told her.

Roman looked up at him, "Lee, you need to finish doing what you need to do. I can wait."

He groaned and kissed her. He set the bowl aside and held her. "I want you to to want me." he said against her lips he moaned and then groaned. "Touch me, Roman. Please."

Roman shivered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moaned and rubbed her fingers into the little hair he had. She massaged his head and kissed his chin then kissed down his neck. "Tell me how you want me to touch you." she whispered. "I'll touch you anyway you want me too."

Lee shivered and chuckled. "You want control?" he asked her.

Roman laughed and kissed him. "Will you give me control?"

"I'll give you anything you want just as long as you touch me." Lee told her.

She squealed as she waved her hand and their clothes disappeared. She kissed his neck and pressed into him. She lifted her hips and slid onto him. She gave a sigh as she finally felt him. "Lee, I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he moaned as he kissed her. he kissed down her neck and moaned again as he started to thrust into her. "Next time just attack me." he groaned.

Roman laughed as she kissed him and rocked her hips. She leaned her head back and sighed. She felt him rub her back and kissed down her neck. She moaned and held him closed to her. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips.

Lee grabbed her hips and rocked her harder. He moaned against her neck and kissed her further down to her breast. He slid a hand between then and rubbed her clit. "I'm sorry…" he panted. "...we have to make this fast…"

She moaned louder as she shivered. She whimpered and panted as she rocked faster onto him. She curled her toes and moaned louder. She made mew sounds as leaned her head against his shoulders. "Lee…" she squealed as she felt her orgasm fill her. "Lee…"

"I know, baby. I know." he grunted against her hear. he thrust harder and faster. He growled as he shivered with the feel of his own orgasm filling him. "Come on, baby, let it go." he told her and held her tighter.

Roman squealed and then her orgasm filled her. She shook and shivered in his arms then leaned against him. She heard him grunt out his own orgasm and hold her. He leaned back further into her bean bag and held her. "You are such a tease." She told him.

Lee laughed, and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, I will make it up to you later, I just needed you now."

She gave a moan and pressed her nose to his neck and took in his scent. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he kissed her again and sat her ups. He cupped her face and kissed her again. "Next time you get my attention, yes?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay."

Lee picked her up and and kissed her baby belly and felt the baby kick. He chuckled and stood up. "Eat your fruit and and then come down, okay?" he dressed and kissed her again. "I love you."

Roman smiled at him as she ate some of fruit, "Whatever you say." she told him and pulled on her blue dress and curled onto her bean bag.

"Oh, and Roman,"

"Yes?"

"You look very beautiful."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you."

Lee chuckled and then left the room. He whispered and went back down to the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his task of building kabobs. "Better?" he asked.

He nodded, "Better for now but later will be fantastic." he said as he set to work. "You?"

"Oh, I'm good mate." he said and looked up when Celes walked in with a tray full food. "Tell you did not eat the marshmallows." he groaned.

"I only ate two, you stinky man, I know I can't have anything with sugar in it anymore." she said and set the tray down.

Lee chuckled, "You can have sugar but don't over do it."

Celes sighed. "Yeah, I know you're right, but that doesn't prevent from wanting it." she sighed and sat down at the island. "So… everything better now?" she asked.

Harry snorted. "He says its better now but later it will be fantastic."

Celes smiled a little and nodded. "Thats good."

Lee chuckled. "Sorry about everything." he told them. "I just… got caught up." He leaned over and kissed Celes. "I'll make it up to you too."

Celes smiled up at him. "You bet your sweet chocolate ass you will." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "You need to learn to delegate better, mate. You can't do everything all the time. Even the person in charge needs a break sometimes."

Lee sighed, "Yeah, I know. Sorry." he gave them as smile. "Yeah. And uh, I think Ro will stop avoiding you now."

Harry snorted. "I hope so, I miss her about as much as Celes and Ro miss you." he said and finished the last kabob and set it down on the tray. He went over and rinsed his hands.

Celes blushed. "We arent that bad." she said.

"Yes you two are. Instead of just saying what you want you parade around trying to grab our attention. Then when we don't pay attention then the tempers fly." Lee sighed and then shook his head.

Celes looked at him. "Did I lose my temper? No, I just gently pointed something out to you. And I'm not parading around. I have you know I had this dress picked out two weeks ago thank you." she said to him.

Harry laughed. "Have you seen the rest of you?"

Lee laughed. "I will admit you have gotten better. But yes, you are so parading around here." he winked at her.

Celes shook her head. "I just wanted to look nice, I'm going to sing tonight you know." she said back to him.

Harry shook his head. "You have long hair, which is the best way to wear it by the way, you're wearing makeup, but not enough to look scary like some women do. You're wearing a very… sexy dress… and yeah you're parading." he said and kissed her temple. "And not for me." he said into her ear, not that he was offended.

Lee smiled at her. "Still parading. Tell me, Cel, if I had gone through the day not saying anything or looking at you, what would you have done?" He asked as he washed his hands and covered the kabobs with foil.

Celes bit her lip and looked at him. "I dont know, but Im sure something would have come to me… maybe." she shrugged and looked down at the counter.

"I can tell you one thing. You would have thrown a stink. A tantrum and would have told me you hate me." he winked at her.

Celes shook her head. "Nuh, uh. You are so full of yourself, Lee, thinking I got all pretty for you." she said pretending to play it cool but felt a blush creep up her neck.

He smiled at her, "Uh-huh. Just like how that blush isn't for me either."

Harry chuckled and watched Celes squirm.

"I am… not." she scoffed and dropped her head to the counter. "See not blushing, told you." she said in a muffled voice.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, okay, Celes." he teased. "Wheren't you going to do some kind of dessert. Ro is supposed to be down soon. She was craving a macaroni salad so she decided to make one today."

"The cheesecake balls…" she stopped to giggle. "Are in the fridge and covered in chocolate already, and the strawberries need to be cut up and then they can go on sticks and be put back in the freezer." she slid off the chair her dress coming up a little. She pushed it back down and walked over to the fridge grabbing out the bins of strawberries and brought them over to the island grabbed a small paring knife and started work on them.

Roman came down and smiled at them. "Ooh, strawberries." she squealed.

Celes looked up at her. "No, they are for the cheesecake kabobs. No eating them." she said and cut another one resisting the temptation to lick the juice off her fingers.

"Oh, that sounds good." She told her as she set her fruit bowl into the sink and started to pull out ingredients. "I can't wait to try them."

"Do you need help?" Lee asked her.

"No, I got this. I just need to boil the noodles and eggs, then chop all the veggies." She winked at him. "I have mad chopping skills."

"Maybe we should evacuate the kitchen for our safety." Celes teased concentrating on the strawberries.

"Just as long no one's fingers get into the way there is no reason to evacuate the kitchen." she smiled.

Lee shook his head. "I can cut the veggies for you. I don't want you cutting yourself."

"Touch my veggies and I'll cut you." she told him.

Lee raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I will not touch your veggies."

Harry shook his head and chuckled snaking a strawberry from the pile. "Better be careful." he said laughing.

Celes looked at him. "I said no, that meant you too. If I can't have any, and I…" she moaned a little. "Love them, you can't have any either." she snapped at him and then smacked his hand when he reached for another. "Stop Harry Potter." she said.

Harry laughed. "Fine, fine." he said to her and turned his eyes on Roman and watched her work.

Roman laughed as she put her noodles on to boil. She washed her veggies and then set them onto the island and with a bowl. "What about the cheesecake bits are those off limits too?"

Celes looked at her. "Yes, you can have some when the dessert is done and served after dinner tonight." she said to her with a little smile. "I think you'll like them though. I covered them in hardening chocolate to give them better structure to stay on the the sticks."

Lee chuckled, "Well, looks like everything is ready cook."

"Oh, will you start playing the music outside?" Roman asked him. "I can't wait until you see the kids perform. They looks so cute! I will do a slow hula but I really want to do a Tahitian." she sighed and shook her head.

Harry gave a little moan, he hadn't stopped watching Roman. "I miss when you dance Tahitian." he said to her. "I'm going to do something tonight too."

Celes shook her head and smiled. "I'm just singing and the songs not even Hawaiian." she shrugged and Albus gave a sharp little kick and she smiled rubbing the spot with her wrist a little before she started humming a Romanian lullaby.

"You are singing a Romanian lullaby?" Lee asked.

Roman looked up at Harry and fel a shot of excitement shot through her. She smiled at him. "Why don't you dance?"

Harry smiled. "I am going to dance, Roman." he said to her.

Celes looked over at Lee. "Not tonight, I'm just singing a love song. Why would you ask that?" she asked him confused.

"You are humming a lullaby." He told her.

Roman shivered and continued to chop the veggies. "You know Romanian lullabies?"

Celes smiled. "I've taught myself a few, I just started humming to Albus when he gets a little testy in there, but the only ones that work are the Romanian ones. I didn't even realize. Sorry." she shrugged.

"Why is he testy?" Roman asked. "You know, I can still help with him." she told her. She wanted to help but the only time she ever went near Albus was if she was kissing her belly.

Celes smiled at her and stopped for a minute. "Tell you what, next time he kicks the hell out of me I'll come straight to you." she said to her with a little laugh. "Although, he tends to calm down when I'm even around you. I'm starting to think his emotions are tied to mine. He only gets testy when I'm upset, or stressed." she shrugged.

"Really?" she asked. "I… calm you two?"

Celes stopped cutting the strawberries again and looked at her. "Roman, you've always calmed me. Even when we are so mad at each other we aren't speaking, I always feel calmer and better when you're around. And I think Albus… feels that, feels his Mama relax and knows it has something to do with you. He recognizes each of your voices. He has a response for each person." she shrugged going back to her strawberries.

Lee smiled at her. "I'm glad he recognizes our voices."

Roman smiled. "The only time my baby kicks is when its hungry or excited. Other than that I fell him do this swimming thing inside." she giggled as she rubbed her belly. "He is such a little ball of energy."

Lee smiled at Harry. " _See, now I have her saying it. Its a boy."_

Harry shook his head. " _You're just not going to tell her are you?"_

Celes smiled at Roman. "Swimming inside you, thats cute. More like floating and stretching… a lot! Although I have to say I like when the belly starts moving because the baby is so big." she said looking fondly at her belly.

"Oh, you should have seen it the other day. I was laying in bed singing and he rose and started to rock. Kind of like he was dancing to my song." She gave a little squeal.

" _Nope, not going to tell her."_ Lee smiled. "So you sing to our baby, kids, and to yourself but not to us?" he teased.

Roman gave a blush. "Singing is Celes' thing. Not mine."

Celes gave a half smile. "I just can sing in front of people, its not a big deal. I'd rather be dancing." she said with a shrug.

Harry smiled. "I like when both of your sing or dance, or move." he said to them.

Roman laughed, "Of course you do." she winked at him.

Lee chuckled as he kissed Roman's cheek. "You both are beautiful when you move. I can't take my eyes off either one of you sometimes."

Celes gave a little smile. "Thats nice." she moaned a little and cut the last strawberry and went to the fridge and grabbed the containers full of cheesecake balls and a huge bag of sticks and started assembling the kabobs.

Harry started to help after he watched the way she had in patterned and smiled. "The two of you hypnotize us with it." he added.

Lee nodded, "Very much so." he said as he started to help Celes.

Roman giggled as she checked the noodles and then added the eggs to boil. She added her veggies to bowl and then leaned over the island to watch them. "I like dancing Tahitian for Harry. he has this look to his eyes that just sends a shiver down my spine. Then I like dancing with Celes I feel so sexy making her sexy. Then when I dance with Lee, I just feel…" she bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I feel like the only girl in the room." She blushed a little.

Harry smiled. "I love the way you look when you dance Tahitian, free and sexy… good enough to eat." he said licking his lips.

Celes gave a little smile and continued to assemble kabobs. "I like dancing with Roman, she makes me feel naughty, and with Harry its fun and new." she said and then she picked up a strawberry and ate it to keep her mouth busy.

Lee shook his head. "I like when Celes sings'."

"Oh, we know." Roman teased. "She made twinkle twinkle sound really nice to wake up to."

Celes gave a little blush and sighed. "Thanks." she said softly.

Harry shook his head. "I think that I look like and idiot next to Celes when I dance… other than any kind of Hawaiian style, but she says I look great."

Celes smiled at him. "Lee taught you well, you do look great." she said to him.

Lee shook his head. "I told you that you look good. Have a little more confidence. Like when you do the hawaiian dancing."

Roman chuckled. "Now that is hot. I can't wait until you see that." she told Celes. She sighed and shivered. She smiled over at Harry. "Very sexy."

Harry winked at her. "Then you'll like tonight." he said to Roman.

Celes gave a little smile but stayed silent. She continued to build her kabobs.

Lee Smiled at them then he leaned down and kissed Celes. He licked one of her fingers. "Are you done here?" he said against her ear. He nipped her earlobe.

Celes shivered and looked at Roman and Harry working on the kabobs. "I think so for now yes." she said softly.

"Come with me?" he asked and kissed her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side and nodded. "Okay." she said.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and then walked her off.

Roman watched them. "Where do you think they are going?" she asked as she turned and checked her noodles and eggs.

Harry shook his head. "I can give you three guesses but you may only need one." he laughed.

Roman laughed, "Are they going to go sing?" she asked.

Harry laughed a little. "I dont think so." he said shaking his head.

"Uh, then they are going to talk more about food?" She giggled as she put a strainer into the sink and grabbed some oven mitts. She strained her noodles and eggs.

Harry chuckled. "No, I don't think there will be much talking involved." he said.

She dug out the hot eggs and then and placed them into a bowl of told water to cool. "Are they going to talk about kids?"

Harry shook with laughter. "You are very bad at this game, Ro." he laughed at her and ate another strawberry.

Roman laughed, "Only because I know what they are going to do." she cracked the eggs and started to peel them.

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "You know, I'd like to do some of that later too, if its not too much to ask." he said to her.

She shivered with excitement and looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't see nothing wrong with that." she told him. She smiled as she went back to peeling eggs. "I mean, I'm sure Celes would enjoy that a lot."

"Enjoy what?" he asked.

She gave a chuckle, "What she and Lee are fixing to do or is already doing." She gave another chuckle and looked over at him. "You are are very bad at this game, Harry."

"Only because I already knew what you meant." he said winking at her and he continued to build the rest of the kabobs.

She giggled as she put the noodles into the bowl with her veggies. She started to cut up the eggs. "Stealing my lines again."

Harry grinned at her little poke at him. "You know it." he said and leaned over stopped her hand for a minute and kissed her and then pulled away and went back to the kabobs, he was nearly done and knew they needed to go into the freezer after.

Roman shivered and closed her eyes. "How do you do that?" she asked as she cleared her throat and then started to resume cutting her eggs.

Harry laughed. "Its a skill." he shrugged.

She shook her head. "Whatever." she laughed.

Lee pulled Celes into their room as he kissed her. He closed the door with his foot. He cupped her face and looked over her face. "Tell me something, did you really wear this dress for me?"

Celes smiled up at him. "I did." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "And the blush was for me too, right." he kissed her cheeks.

Celes felt another blush rise and nodded. "It was." she whispered again.

"And what did you put on for Harry?" he asked her as he kissed her flushed cheeks.

"To be honest, nothing." she said her blush getting deeper. "Thats bad isn't it?"

"A little." he kissed her. "When we are done go put something on for him, will you?"

Celes nodded. "I will." she said closing her eyes and shivering.

He picked her up and sat down with her straddling his lap. He kissed her as he slipped the straps of her dress down her arms. "I know Roman wanted to sink her fingers into your hair." he told her as he kissed down her neck. He licked her her collarbone and kissed between her breast.

Celes shivered and grabbed his head with a moan. "I-I miss m-my long hair. I-I want…. to ta-ta-take a quick hair growing potion… b-but the ingredients are rare." she moaned dropping her head back and arching her back.

He looked up at her. "If that is what you want you know Ro can find them. She probably already has it brewed. She is a lot like your uncle when it comes to her potions." he want back to kissing between her breast. He moaned as he bunched her dress around her middle. He slid his hand up her thighs and lightly touched her core.

Celes hissed out a little shiver. "I-I'll ask…" she stopped to moan and rolled her hips a little. "Later." She licked her lips and kissed him.

He pressed a thumb to her clit and made slow circles. With his other hand he undid his shorts. He slipped into her and moaned. He kissed her back and licked her lips. He gripped her hips and lifted her and brought her down on him. he moaned again.

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed down his neck and then kissed him on the mouth again dipping her tongue into his mouth and touching his tongue and moaning. She rolled her hips slowly as he lifted her and brought her back down.

Lee thrust harder into her and faster. He moaned as he cupped her breast and left little hickies over them. His thumbs rolled her nipples as her milk came out. He moaned again and licked her clean.

Celes shivered and matched him in his thrust starting to bounce on him. She pressed her breasts out a little further they seemed to be her sensitive spot, it seemed like when anyone touched them or tweaked the nipples she found herself more aroused than she had been before.

He moaned again. he stood up and then put her on the bed. He turned her around so she was on all fours and then thrust into her from behind. He used Her dress as leverage to thrust hard and fast into her. He moaned as he leaned his head back.

Celes arched her back spread her legs a little wider and pushed back into him with every thrust. She rolled her hips and pushed into him, she made little squealing noises. She bit her lip and brought her head up into the arch and let her mouth drop open a little.

Lee growled as she thrust faster into her. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her shoulder and bit her a little. He moaned against her ear and stacked his hand around her. He made contact with her clit and started to rubbed it hard and fast.

Celes gave a little scream and rolled her hips faster on him pushing back for more and then felt her orgasm creeping into her body fast, she let out a little scream again.

Lee moaned as he felt his own tingle up his spine. He moved Celes' hair and kissed behind her neck. He then bit it and gave a little growl.

Celes gave another scream and shivered. She rolled her hips as fast as she could and whatever he was doing was just sending her straight to the edge. "L-lee…" she moaned out.

"Do it." he growled and kissed her shoulder. He scrapped his teeth against her skin then leaned back up onto his knees and thrust faster. All the while he was thrusting he held tight to her dress. He moaned again as he leaned his head back. He continued to play her her clit and enjoyed the way she wiggled.

Celes screamed as she came, she felt juices gush out of her unexpectedly and shuddered. She took panted breaths that she gave little screams during and jerked shivering dropping her head down and screaming out a quiet moan.

Lee pumped into her more, he moaned as his orgasm washed over him and left him shivering. He moaned again as he looked down at Celes. He ran his hands over her back a few times and then kissed behind her neck. He rolled her over onto her side and laid behind her as she shivered and shook.

Celes pressed her back into Lee and shivered and jerked a little more, then she moaned as her heartbeat regulated again. She rolled over and looked at him. "What was that?" she asked with a little giggle.

"Me making up for neglecting my husbandly duties." he told her and kissed her nose.

Celes giggled. "Well that was awesome." she said to him and looked around the room. "I love how this room turned out. Part of me wants to live in the islands all the time and just live it Britain during the school year." she admitted.

"That is interesting. I like it here too. I really do, its always warm and I'm constantly finding new things." He kissed her cheek. "But believe it or not, Ro actually misses Britain."

Celes sighed and smiled. "I do too." she said to him and sat up. "I want to go to Scotland for Christmas holiday." she stated and giggled. "Wouldnt that be fun?"

"That would be interesting. I wouldn't mind." he brushed back some of her hair and then stood up. He fixed his clothes and then kissed her. "Relax for a bit, okay."

Celes sighed and nodded as she fixed her dress. "I can do that, and don't think I missed that bowl Roman had. YOu gave her fruit." she said laying back and shutting her eyes with a sigh.

"It was her breakfast she didn't eat. I saw you eat your this morning, she didn't eat hers." He kissed her again. "So, there was no cheating there."

"And you say I'm the push over." she teased with a smile. She rolled onto her side and looked out the sliding glass door and sighed.

Lee sighed as he felt his heart soften. "I am a pushover when it comes to her. I think its why I also am hard on her too. I'm trying to make up for it." he side and smacked her ass. "You are a pushover with her too."

"I cant help it, I've always taken care of her. I want to give her everything. Being a push over with her is apart of me being with her. And I love spoiling her." she smiled.

He laughed as he kissed her cheek. "That is true but no one loves spoiling her more than Harry. It's as if he kind of took on Fred's roll." he gave a little frown and then shrugged.

Celes looked up at Lee thoughtfully. "Roman brought that out in Harry, and I really like it. But yes, he will give her anything. I have limits and I know you do too, but Harry…" she chuckled. "That boy… I swear. I love him more for it though."

He chuckled and then stopped. "Shoot, we left him with her and your dessert!" He jumped up. "You rest." he told her and left the room.

Celes smiled a little and closed her eyes and before she even realized it she was asleep.

Roman had just finished making her macaroni salad and placed it into the refrigerator when she turned to Harry. "I want one." she told him as he was wrapping Celes' dessert and getting ready to put them into the freezer. "Please."

Harry grinned at her and looked at the entrance to the kitchen and then peeled back the wrap and pulled on out for her. "Only one, if you have too many they will know. And you have to pay me for it." he said holding it back a little and putting the rest in the freezer.

She giggled as she pressed her body close to his. "What kind of payment is required?" she asked as he slid her arm over his to get to it.

Harry held it out a little further and used his other hand to point to his lips. "I demand kisses." he said to her.

She gave another giggle. "Is that all?" she asked as he raised on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his. "How many?"

"Turn it into a proper snog." he said to her in a low whisper.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned. She sighed against his lips as she felt that same hot drunkenness she felt every time she kissed him. She loved kissing him. She teased his tongue as her hands ran up to his soft hair and massaged his head.

Harry moaned and ran his tongue over hers and pressed a little closer to her. He used his free hand to run down the side of her body and swirled his tongue around her, they both shivered and he smiled when he felt her fingers trying to take the kabob. He gave a sigh into her mouth and let her have the kabob.

She giggled then pressed her lips to his one last time. "Thank you." she told him as she bit into one of the strawberries and sat on a stool.

Lee walked in and cursed, "Damn it. Too late. How many have you had?" he asked her.

Roman smiled at him. "Just this one."

Harry nodded. "And she paid for it too." he said sitting down next to Roman and looked around Lee. "Wheres Cel?"

"Told her to rest." he said as he sat on the other side of Roman. He placed his elbow onto the counter and placed his chin in his hand. He watched Roman and pushed back some of her hair. "You're spoiled, you know that?"

Roman smiled at him and bit into the on of the cheesecake balls. She moaned and looked over at Harry. "Cheesecake on a stick, good stuff here."

Harry laughed and looked at the next one on the stick debating on whether or not he should risk taking it. He decided against it and just kissed her after she took another bite of the one she was working on and ran his tongue over her mouth tasting it. "Cheesecake in Roman's mouth, good stuff here." he winked.

"Hey! Lee, tell him to stop. He has been doing that since you guys left. He keep taking my lines." Roman pouted but still licked her lips to taste Harry. She gave a little shiver and smiled.

Lee laughed, "You like it."

Harry gave a little smile. "Yes she does." then he looked at Lee. "What did you do, that Celes needed to relax?"

He chuckled, "Nothing crazy, I just wanted her to rest. Did you want her? I can make her come out. I just wanted her to rest before the luau really started."

Roman hummed as she kicked her legs and ate more of the kabob. She looked back and forth between Lee and Harry as if she was a little kid. She really liked sitting between them. She felt so protected and she could feel their love for her. It made her want to squeal and hug them both. Or kiss them… or tease them. She couldn't make up her mind.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're right, she should probably rest. She's been going, going, going. Helping you with all this and meeting mine and Ro's demands." he said.

Lee nodded and looked down at Roman. "You look content. I think you should rest too."

Roman laughed, "Yeah, no. Not going to happen." she told him. She broke the last cheesecake ball in half and fed it to Lee. She gave a little moan when he sucked on her fingers. She fed the other half to Harry.

Harry took it from her fingers and licked them at the same time and moaned. "Woman." he growled.

Celes gave a giggle from the entrance of the kitchen. "You gave her one? So bad." she shook her head crossing her arms under her breasts as they all turned to look at her.

Roman smiled at her. "I fed a piece to Lee and to Harry." she winked at her. "It was really good, especially now that they are accomplices."

Lee gasped and sat up straighter. "You little teasing wench!" he growled at Roman.

Celes laughed. "Pushovers, the lot of you." she shook her head and walked over leaning in between Roman and Harry rubbing against Harry and took the last strawberry off the end of the stick and popped it in her mouth with a little moan. She smiled at both of them and then kissed Harry. "I have a surprise for you later." she said to him.

Harry kissed her back and smiled down at her heatedly. "Later?"

Celes nodded. "Later." she said and pulled away and went over and sat on another stool and looked at Lee. "You should start cooking soon." she suggested.

"I know, I'm just resting a bit." Lee told her.

Roman got up and threw away her stick. She caught Dimitri watching them from the entrance of the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch so that he didn't look too suspicious. She smiled as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So, Dimitri, how do we look?"

"In love." he said to her, he was a little softer since the three days he had been here he had spent most of them with Bathilda, and the two didn't even separate at night now.

"We do love each other." Roman crossed her ankles and rubbed her baby belly. "So, have you came to a conclusion about me and Harry?"

He nodded and looked over at Harry who was watching them carefully along with Lee behind him. "He protects you the way the Guardians protect their charges in my magic. And as for you, you're a person, a good, kind, loving person. How my people think you or he could be evil is beyond me. He protects you differently then Lee does though. He is more physical about it where Lee uses his magic more."

Roman smiled up at him. "Harry is my warrior and Lee is Celes' warrior. But Lee is my husband and Harry is Celes' husband." she sighed and rubbed her belly more. "We balance each other out so its good. I do have my theories about why people with your magic don't like mine. Of course Pele has also shared some of her ideas too." she looked back up at him.

Dimitri nodded. "I know why my people don't like yours, and Pele is apart of that reason. They tell the story to the guardians in our first year of training." he looked down at her belly. "He has casted a protection spell around the child within you." he said to her. "He doesnt know hes done it, there is one on Celes as well, it strengthens and weakens with his emotions about protecting you." he said to her.

She sighed and nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I think its because he feels guilty at times." she told him. "I… I can also be very hard headed so it would also makes sense why it would do that." she bit her lower lip. "I also know why he casted it, it wasn't… a very good time when we conceived so he… he had a need to have control and part of it is his need to protect me. He can be very overbearing at times because of it. I'm a free spirit and like to be free." she sighed again. "I still love him for it because at the end of the day I know he loves me and he only wants to protect me." she gave Dimitri a smile.

He smiled down at her and gave a little laugh. "Spells like that don't come from a place of control. They come from a place of fear and love. He was afraid for your life, the life of your child. So he did it, I'm sure he doesn't even know he did it." he held out his hand and looked at her. "May I?" he asked her.

"You aren't going to take off the spell are you?" She asked.

He smiled. "No, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

She smiled again and took his hand and placed it onto her belly. "He is doing this swimming thing. He loves it, silly kid." she gave a giggle.

Dimitri nodded as he felt the baby move inside her. He closed his eyes and made the shield Lee had around her materialize, it was purple. "This child will likely be very gifted in our magic." he said and made the shield disappear again and pulled his hand away. "My eldest daughter, Keira, when she was pregnant with her third child this last year she fell down a flight of stairs and we thought for sure something horrible had happened to her and the baby. Well it turned out her husband has done the spell unknowingly. Even the most trained of Guardians can still do things without knowing." he sighed. "Your husband needs training."

Roman nodded. "I know he does." she rubbed her belly again. "I knew the moment my child told me who the father was that he was going to have Lee's powers. I have a stronger need for Lee than I usually do. Its not as bad as when Celes was pregnant with his child but its there." she looked up at Dimitri with unshed tears. "Will you stay in our lives? I like you. I really do. I want you to stay in our lives. You would be a great father figure for Lee. I mean my father helps as much as he can but you understand his warrior side more and I know once his training starts he will go to you a lot for questions."

Dimitri did something he rarely did with anyone except his own family, he picked Roman up and set her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly fashion. "I will stay, for him, for you. For Bathilda." he said to her and rubbed her back. "I will help protect you as if you are my own charges." he said to her.

She pulled back a little and looked at him. "Harry and Celes too? Cause we are a package deal. You can't have one or two without all of us." she told him.

"I meant all four of you, your children as well. I fully intend on bideing myself to this family." he said and blinked sitting back a little.

Roman smiled at his surprise look. She leaned against his chest like a little kid. "I would like that. Lee needs more family in his corner. We can used all the family we can right now. I know its the only way we can beat this." she listened to his heart and smiled. It was slowly syncing with hers. Just like how Aunt B's heart. She looked up at him. "So, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Aunt B? I look at her like a mother, you know. And I know Lee is protective of her. He don't even wants to acknowledge that you two sleep in the same room now." She smiled up at him.

Dimitri laughed down at her and tapped her nose with his finger. "Want to know a secret?" he asked her getting more comfortable with Roman by the second.

"Oh, I love secrets. Yes, please."

"I have loved Bathilda since the first time I saw her. I always did, but my family made me a match and I had really not much choice. I married the match, took her on as my charge. We were married for 15 years and had three kids. But I never loved her the way I love Bathilda, and in the end thats why she left me." he shrugged. "When Bathilda wrote, I had to make myself wait to reply to not seem desperate to see her." he laughed and leaned up and pulled something out of his pocket. "I got this for her, when I was going to ask her to run away with me. Before my honor kicked in."

Roman gave a gasp as she looked at the ring. "This is so beautiful." she shook her head. "Want to know what I did?" he asked him as she closed the box.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"Well, at the time his need to protect me had grown stronger and he made a deal to date someone just to get information on who hurt me. Well when I found them I marked him as my mate." she shrugged. "In my magic the women marks their mates. We don't know they are our mates until we mark them." she smiled. "I felt so bad afterwards." she sighed. "School time with Lee was just drama. We could never find the right time to be together. Something always came up to block us." she looked up at Dimitri. "Maybe your time is finally unblocked."

Dimitri nodded. "Thats what Im hoping." he said to her. "I've seen those markings, Harry has them as well, yes? Does that mean Celes has your magic too?" he asked. "I didn't sense it within her."

"Its diluted. When we aren't busy I'll tell you the other half of the story about Pele. But yes Celes has a little. The only time it really comes out is if the spirit Hi'iaka is with her or if she taps into my powers. When she marked Harry she had tapped into my powers to do it."

Dimitri nodded and looked up when someone came into the living room and stiffened going on guard. "A demon?" he asked her.

Roman looked around and laid eyes on Damon. "He is mine." she told him and looked up at Dimitri. "He is harmless to us." she was rubbing his arm to sooth him. "Damon come here."

Damon slowly walked over to them. "Mummy, he is huge!" he said as he looked up at Dimitri with wide eyes. "I've never seen a guy as big as him."

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe one day you'll be as big as me." he said his guard dropping with each word he said to him. "I'm Dimitri, but if you want you can call me Dimi." he said to him.

"Oh, not fair! You told me I could call you Dimitri of _Guardian_ Dimitri." Roman protested.

Damon laughed as he jumped on the couch next to them and sat on his knees. "People like me more." he teased Roman. "And I don't think I'll ever be as big as you unless I took roids. Geeze! I swear if the Greek gods were real You would be Zeus or Ares!"

Dimitri chuckled. "I didnt know you when I told you that, you can call me Dimi as well, little flower. And I don't think I'd want to be Greek. I'm Romanian." he said with a wink.

Celes walked in and sat down on the other side of Damon. "When did you get here, Dai." she said poking his side and looking around him at Roman and Dimitri curosly.

"Just got here. I was taking care of some things for mummy." Damon told her with a smile. He looked over to Dimi. "I will have to look up some Romanian gods then I'll come up with a proper name."

Dimitri nodded and smiled. "Good plan." he said.

Celes smiled at him. "You need a bath before luau, Dai." she said to him.

"Okay."

"Hey! Not fair again. You know, you are going to have to tell us your secret." Roman told Celes.

Celes grinned and stood offering a hand to Damon. "You won't even be able to sex this one out of me." she said and pulled Damon away.

"I'll take that challenge!" Roman called after her as she chuckled. "Come on Dimi. Lets get you comfortable." she shook her head. "The attire is hawaiian…" she frowned as she looked at him. "I don't know where I'm going to get a big enough hawaiian shirt. Oh! You can match Aunt B. She is wearing a mint green dress today." Roman gave a little squeal. "You two will look so cute!"

Dimitri smiled and followed Roman.

Celes led Damon to the bathroom between her and Harry and Ro and Lees rooms. She shut both the doors and locked them and turned to Damon and looked at him and gave a little sigh "You've been with Venelope a lot lately. I miss you." She said softly sitting down waiting for him to "bathe".

Damon smiled at her as he waved his hand. He was changed into khaki shorts and a red hawaiian shirt. He gave her the brush and sat in front of her. "Vinny is lonely, I try to keep her company. Besides I know we will be leaving soon and I want to give her a lot of good memories. Even if its her screaming at me." He smiled to himself. He was really happy and sad for Vinny. He was happy because he was able to spend so much time with her. Roman had even pushed him to do so. He liked her. He liked her a lot. When it was just the two of them, they could do so much things. But lately it was a lot of kissing. He found he _really_ enjoyed kissing her. He had wanted to touch her like how Celes would let him touch her in their dreams but he was kind of scared to do that. He wanted to be sure about his feelings before he did something like that. He did however touched her breast. He liked touching her breast. They were so soft and warm. He frowned as he thought about Celes' breast. They were much bigger than Vinny's, especially now because she was pregnant. "Ready for luau?" He asked Celes.

Celes nodded as she brushed out his hair. "Yes, I think so. We got everything sorted, now I'm just looking forward to everyone having fun." she said to him softly. She wanted desperately to touch him more than just on his hair. She split his hair to braid.

"No braid today." he told her as he reached up and stopped her hands. "Just leave it down. It will go good with the surprise." He told her. "But you can keep bushing it."

Celes looked down at their hands and nodded. She started to move her fingers through his hair, forgetting about the brush. "Surprise?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "Yes, its for you so I can't say anything but you will like it." he smiled up at her. He had wanted to invite Vinny over but knew she couldn't go. So he had asked Ro if they could do the talent show together. Once they figured out how to project her image it looked like she was there they decided to dance. His smile grew bigger. "Its going to be really fun today."

Celes smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes, it is." she said softly and she started to think about her dreams and her hands stopped in his hair and she closed her eyes.

Damon looked up at her and then turned to sit on his knees. He grew bigger and rubbed his nose against hers. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

Celes' eyes opened and she looked into his. "You." she said honestly.

"Why?" he asked her. "I didn't do anything."

Celes smiled and brought a hand up to trace his collar. "No, I did. I've been having dreams about you." she whispered.

He shivered a little, "W-what kind of dreams?" he asked her.

Celes swallowed. "The kind where… I teach you… how to touch me." she whispered with a shiver of her own.

"Like how?" he asked as he leaned a little closer and brushed his lips against hers. "Will you teach me now?"

Celes gave a little moan against his lips and nodded. She picked up one of his hands and placed it on her breast and felt a shock of white hot desire shoot through her. She pressed her hand over his and pushed her breast into his hand and moaned again.

Damon looked down at his hand. Her's was over his and helping him squeeze it. He did as she did and felt the hardening of her nipple in his palm. He rubbed his palm against it and then trailed his fingers to it and rolled it a little between his finger and thumb.

Celes gave a little gasp and moaned and looked at Damon. "I… miss you." she said to him softly. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Damon kissed her back. He gave a little moan as slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He teased her tongue until she responded then he sucked on it. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple as he gently massaged her breast.

Celes moaned and responded to Damon's demanding tongue with her own. She liked what he was doing to her, and she didn't want him to stop. She let her hand that was covering his drop down to the top of his shorts and played with the waistline of them and continued to kiss him back.

He have a shiver as excitement shot through him. The same thing that had happened to him the first time he kissed Vinny was happening again. He gave a little moan and pushed his hips forward. He wanted her to touch him so he could feel what if felt like. Then he could resume their dreams. He want to feel what she was feeling too.

When he pushed his hips forward, Celes slipped a hand into his shorts and gave a little moan when she found his shaft hard and ready to be touched. She pulled away and looked at him breathing hard and as she looked into his eyes she slowly took his shaft in her hand and pumped it once, then twice, then three times watching him react.

Damon's mouth fell open as he closed his eyes. He gave a gasping moan as he leaned his head onto her shoulders. He started to rock his hips into her hand and moan. "W-w-what…" he moaned again and rocked his hips more.

Celes bit her lip and closed her eyes and continued. "I'm going to do this for you." she whispered. "This is...going to make you feel good Dai." she said in his ear and kissed it then sucked on the lobe.

He shivered as he moved his hips more. It felt so good to have her hand on him. It was something she had been trying to do in their dreams but he hadn't understood. Now he understood and he wanted more. He lifted his head and kissed her. His hand was still massaging her breast. he looked down when he felt something wet against his hand. He looked down and found a wet spot on his shirt. He suddenly pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to hurt you." he told her.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "You didnt hurt me, Dai." she gave a little moan. "Thats just breast milk. Its alright." she said softly to him. She had slowed her hand a little but hadn't stopped it.

He nodded as he looked down at it. He gave another moan and leaned down and kissed her again. There was something that felt really good when kissing her and having her touch him. It was like you couldn't have both actions without the other. He moaned into her mouth as he pumped his hips faster. He was feeling something coming and didn't know what was going to come. But he needed it. "C-c-c-celes… I… something is…" he moaned again.

Celes nodded. "I know, baby. Its your orgasm, let it happen. I'm right here. Just let it happen." she encouraged speeding her hand up a little more.

He gave a little whimper as he pumped his hips more. He held the wall behind her and curled his fingers into a fist. His whole body started to shake as he closed his eyes tightly. He felt like he was going to explode unless something happened and it had better be fast. He moaned loudly as he finally found a release. He gave a gasp and his eyes grew wide as he pulled back away from her. "S-s-sorry… I… didn't mean to…" he panted as he tried to grab a towel and wiper her hand. "I didn't mean to pee… I'm sorry."

Celes gave a little smiled and pushed the towel away and looked up into his face. "Dai, relax. You didn't pee, baby, you came. You ejaculated." she said to him gently. She bit the inside of her mouth and refused to feel bad about what she had just done. "It suppose to happen, its normal. Its alright." she said and kissed him to calm him down a little.

Damon nodded as he sat in front of her. He felt like he had ran a marathon. He didn't know what to do next. Was there something to do you did something like this? Or did you just get up and leave? He frowned down at his hands as a million thoughts ran through his head. "What about you?" he whispered. "Do you… uh, do that too?"

Celes shivered. "Sometimes, but it looks different then when you do it. And I dont always… ejaculate. Sometimes I just… come." she said with a tiny smile. "Keep talking to me until you feel comfortable with what just happened." she said sitting back against the wall and watching Damon.

He wanted to shrink down and crawl into her lap but something told him that would not have been a very good idea. He gave her a smile, "I… I'm okay." he told her. "What about you? Are you okay?" he nodded towards the wet spot on her dress. "I… really didn't mean for that to happen."

Celes smiled back at him. She touched the little spot and it went away. "Its alright, I really am fine. I'm good." she said to him and kept smiling at him, she felt a little foolish and like a teenager.

Damon felt a little awkward. "What… what do we do next?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little shiver and looked at him levelly. "Come over here, sit next to me. Let me hold your hand for a little while then we can go downstairs, okay?" she said to him offering her hand to him.

He took her hand and sat next to her. He kept his face down, feeling a little shy and embarrassed, but he like the closeness she was offering. "So… what have you been up to?"

Celes smiled at him. "Mostly helping Lee plan the luau, spending time with the family. What do you and Venelope do when you're together?" she asked him leaning her head on his shoulder trying to help him feel less awkward.

He gave a little shrug. "Oh, the usual. I do something, she screams at me. She does something I growl at here. Then when I go too far I have to apologize. Her favorite color is green. She said a mint green. I was thinking about getting her something but I'm not sure yet. Oh, she is able to go outside now… only to the beach but its better than nothing."

Celes pulled away and looked at him. "You should get her something, she'd probably love whatever you got her it sounds like." she bit her lip feeling the longing to see Venelope enter her mind and heart. "Could I come see her with you sometime?" she asked him.

"I think you will have to ask Ro and the others." He told her. "But wait until later, okay?" he smiled at her. "We have family here today."

Celes scowled a little and frowned but nodded. "Yes, we do." she said, she wanted to add that Venelope was family too. She stopped herself though and then smiled running a finger over his cheek. "You'll need to 'bathe' again." she said to him softly.

Damon noded and then waved his hands so that he looked freshly bathed. He smiled as he shrank down and bounced around. "I want to eat lost of sweets today." she smiled up at her. "Sugar high of the decade!" he flexed his little arms. "OH! When are we going to go back to that burger place? I like the sugar drink. Oh, maybe Vinny would like some too." He hopped around as he said it.

Celes gave a little laugh as her entire mood lifted more. "I dont think we are going back to the burger place, Damon, but I can get you some more sugar drink without going there if you play your cards right. But as for the sugar high, I'd love to join you on that, but Harry is regulating my diet since I went a little overboard a few days ago." she shrugged and got herself up and stuck out her hand. "Come on little stinker." she said to him with a giggle.

"Hey! See this is why I don't like to bathe. I do stink, don't I?" he shook his head as he took her hand.

Celes went over and unlocked the door leading to Roman and Lee's room and then walked over to the one leading into her and Harry's room and led him out. "I prefer the way you smell after I bathe you." she said to him with a laugh.

He smiled up at her. "Because I always smell nice when I do it myself." He hopped next to her and then spotted Harry. "Daddi-o!" He said as he ran towards him and jumped on him. He wrapped himself around his leg and gave him a little bit with a growl.

Harry smiled down at him. "Little leach." he said and tried to pull him off his leg with no success. He sighed and smiled as Celes approached. He reached out and pulled her against him and kissed her.

Celes closed her eyes and kissed him back with a little moan, she was still charged from what just happened in the bathroom and pressed a little closer before she remembered herself and pulled away. "Did Lee start cooking?" she asked fanning herself a little.

Harry nodded. "He did, I was coming to get you two. Ro said you brought Damon up her a half an hour ago for a bath. She thought maybe he was finally giving you a hard time. But you look dry, unless you used your magic to dry yourself off." he said to her.

"We were playing in the water!" Damon to him. "Its fun when Mum gives me a bath, unlike you!" He told Harry and went back to gnawing on his leg.

Celes gave a strangled little giggle and nodded. "Yup." is all she said.

Harry looked at her for a few more seconds then gave a little hiss when Damon bit a little to hard into his leg. "Oy!" he said pulling Damon away and tossing him into the air. "No biting." he said tossing Damon over his shoulder and starting back down to the back yard where the family was gathering. "Lee said something about needing more potatoes, I guess you'll do." he said.

"I'm not a potato!" he said as he kicked his little legs. "I'm one of those killer tomatoes. Hear me growl." he gave a little growl.

Celes giggled and followed them. When they got to the backyard she watched as Harry carried him over to the gaggle of kids and gave another laugh when most of them found ways to hang on Harry somehow. Celes walked over to the grill and looked up at Lee. "Hi." she said with a little smile, she crossed her arms and looked down at the food.

Lee smiled back down at her. "Hi, back." he told her. "What do you think? Smell good?"

Celes nodded with a little moan. "Yes, I cant wait to eat it." she said swallowing as her mouth watered.

"Okay! We are going to start our talent show." ROman announced. "First up is," she looked at her list. "Sharky." She smiled at him and walked over to Celes and Lee. "I was going to put us adult last. I have a special gift for us. Ooh, this one looks done." Roman picked up a kabob that was set aside with the done ones.

Lee smacked her her hand. "Wait until its all done! Geeze. Don't make me kicked you out this kitchen."

Celes snickered at her. "Haha." she said to Roman and stuck her tongue out at her. "You have to wait too." she said she turned to watch Alaric and smiled.

Roman scrunched up her nose. "Stinky head." She told Lee.

Lee chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "So who is judging the adult talent show?" he asked.

"Me of course." Roman told him. "Why? Planning to bribe the judge?" she winked at him.

Celes giggled. "He'll just give you a bowl of fruit on the sly, oh wait he already did that today." she said to them and laughed.

"Hey, I told you it was hers to begin with. She just didn't eat it this morning." Lee protested.

Roman laughed, "Well, a bowl of fruit isn't going to work." she smacked Lee's ass. "I'm looking for something more sweeter."

"Okay, out the kitchen." Lee told her.

Roman giggled and skipped away.

Celes shook her head at him. "Pushover." she said softly and smiled up at him. "But thats okay, I'll figure out some way to make you pay." she winked grabbed his arm to make him look down at her and stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly and slowly. She pulled away and looked at him. "See you later, Chocolate Bear." she winked and strolled away her hips rolling a little more when she walked and went to sit with Roman.

Harry came over and was panting. "Those kids are going to kill me!" he gasped.

Roman smiled at him, "I thought all the sex would have kept you in shape." she teased him.

Harry scowled. "Not when you have upwards of 10 kids crawling all over you at one time. And add Damon to the mix trying to tackle me… huh uh." he said flopping down next to Celes.

Celes giggled and watched the kids play and then turned back to watching Alaric, he was nearly done.

Roman smiled, " _I guess I'll have to up our play while we are together."_ She teased Harry. Danger and Miles ran up to her and held out one of their costume pieces to fix. She smiled at them and adjusted it then gave it back. "You two look cute."

Miles gave a little frown. "Dan picked it, I'm just wearing it." he stated for them.

Celes smiled and shook her head at her son. "You look handsome, my little hershey kiss." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Already letting the woman rule your life." he sighed.

Celes smacked his arm. "There is nothing wrong with that." she said to Harry.

Harry just chuckled.

Roman rolled her eyes. "Well, you are going to look great. Both of you."

Danger smiled at her. "See," she told Miles then pulled him away.

"Really, Harry." Roman shook her head. "You have _two_ women ruling your life. You don't have room to talk about that."

Harry raised his hands. "Okay, okay." he said in his Stitch voice.

Celes giggled and shook her head.

Roman chuckled and then got up after Sharky was done. "Awesome." she told him. "A round of applause, for Sharky." she smiled. "Next is Little Bear." She said and Nick came to the stage. She kissed his cheek and then walked back to the table she was sitting at. George came over. "So who is in charge of the the adult talent show? I mean judging."

"Me." Roman told him.

"Well," He looked around. "If one were to bribe someone to win the talent show, what would one have to do?"

"For this one, I think one would have to take the judge to Honey Dukes and spend at _least_ fifty Galleons." Roman told him.

"Fifty! Geeze. Does the judge think that this one is made of money?" George asked.

"Well the judge knows that this one has a thriving shop that pulls in millions of galleons a day. So yes."

George laughed, "Well, one has to to go talk to someone and will be back with another counter offer." He got up and walked away swiftly.

Celes had heard the whole exchange while she watched Nick play his violin. "I see a five day sugar high coming on." she sang.

"No you don't." Harry said to her.

Roman smiled but didn't look at them. "If one is lucky maybe the judge will share. Of course one will have to be willing to lose."

Celes giggled. "I'm prepared to do that!' she said.

Harry shook his head. "No, no shes not." he said.

"Yes I am!" Celes said back to him.

"No, you're not." Harry said back to her and gave her a look.

Celes pouted. "I dislike you very much right now." she said to him.

"You know." Roman said still watching Nick play. "If one were to play along and allow the five day sugar high, one might have five day orgy."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked at Roman. "Really?" he asked.

Celes snorted. "Oh yeah, say sex and Harry's all on board with corruption." she said.

Roman giggled. "You never say no to sex. Besides, while on a five day sugar high _many_ ," She paused and gave Harry a heated look. "things are possible." She winked at him and looked back at Nick.

Harry looked at her and then at Celes and shrugged. "Fine." he said.

"Pushover." Celes said and squealed a little and kissed him. Her stomach gave a growl and she groaned. "So hungry."

Lee came over with a little plate of kabobs. "Its time for lunch for the both of you." he told them. "So have two to carry over for a bit." he told Celes and Roman. He sat down and looked watched Nick. "So I was thinking, if one were _thinking_ about bribing the judge for the adult talant show, what would he have to do?"

Roman giggled. "I love this job."

Celes shook her head and picked up a kabob and started to nibble on it. "I wont have to bribe her. I have my ways." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled. "Mine are better." he teased.

Roman giggled again. "Oh there will be bribery all over." She told them. "If one wanted to bribe the judge he would have to give up sex control for a week, allow the judge to tie him to the bed all night and day for those five days, and allow the judge to hand feed him."

Lee growled, "The judge goes right to a weak point, don't she?"

Celes shot up and banged her knees on the table. "Fuck!" she said a little loudly and sat back down blushing.

Harry rubbed her back and looked at her. "You alright?"

Celes glared at Roman. "Picture porn strikes again." she hissed rubbing her knees.

Roman smiled, "Sorry."

Lee shook his head. "And what is this reward that is given to the winner of the adult talent show?"

"Well there are two things. One is a five day stay at a swanky hotel in London, all expenses paid and Two, a bottle of Felix Felicis. Specially brewed by yours truly." Roman told him.

Lee have a whistle, "That is some gift. Well, one is going to have to think about this offer." he took the empty plate and went back into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled. "No way I could just brew you a brilliant living death potion and get that luck potion huh?" he asked Roman.

Roman giggled, "That is so out played." She smiled.

Harry smiled. "I've actually never used that one before. So, what would one have to do to bribe this judge so that he could win?" Harry asked her.

She smiled, "Well, one would have to destroy a chain that the judge finds offensive."

Harry chuckled. "The judge drives a hard bargain, but the judge must also note that one does not have possession of said chain at the moment and has no clue where it is, so one could not give this to the said judge even if he wanted to."

"Oh, but one will have it next February, so one could destroy it then." Roman told him. "Of course one would have to make a promise to do so."

Harry crossed his arms. "Counter offer, one would limit his use of said chain, but not destroy it. The judge could choose the number of times one is aloud to use it, but not when, and it has to be more than three times a month." he said.

Roman gave a shiver of excitement. "Well if one is to think about it, there is nearly three weeks in one month so it would be once a week. I think three times a month would be fair. Besides, what does one need the this chain for when one is already coming up with ways to control the judge?"

Harry chuckled. "One finds the chain in question to be the door to his creativeness." he said to her.

She shivered again as she bit her lower lip. Harry was driving a hard bargain and she found she liked it a lot. "Well, the judge thinks one should find a new door for his creativity."

"If the judge wants that then the judge will have to spend the night with one tonight so he can take all night finding it." Harry said into her ear and nipped it.

Roman shivered again and moaned. She stood up. "The judge will have to think on this bargain." she told him. She walked over to the stage. "That was very beautiful, little bear." she told Nick. "A round of applause for little bear." she clapped her hands. "Next we have Tiger… not sure what he is going to do since he didn't tell me." she gave him a suspicious look.

Luke smiled at her as he walked on stage with Jude. "I'm doing a muggles magic act and Jude is my assistant."

Roman gave a smile, "Very well." she patted their heads and walked back to the table. "The judge has decided that spending the night with one maybe worth it." She told Harry. "So if one wins, one is to destroy the chain. And in order to unlock his creativity the judge will spend the night with him."

Harry sighed and then grinned. "Yeah, alright." he said holding his hand out to her.

Roman squealed and shook his head.

Harry pulled on her hand and kissed her heatedly. "I really hope I get to win." he said to her and pulled away and turned back to Luke and Jude.

Celes shook her head and got up. She limped to the kitchen and smiled at Lee. "Shes successfully negotiated her first bribe. This is all going to her head." she said with a laugh, she looked down at her legs and winced.

Lee sighed, "I'm tempted but I don't think I can allow her to tie me to the bed." he shook his head and then frowned at Celes. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Celes blushed. "When she said she wanted to tie you to the bed for a week it uh… resonated with me and I tried to get up too fast." she said and pulled down her dress a little to cover her knees, also pulling down the top lower over her breasts.

He winced, "Sorry about that." he kissed the top of her head. "Do you need something to heal it?"

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I'll worry about it later." she said with a shrug. "I think that maybe I'll be the only one not to bribe her to win." she said watching Roman.

Lee chuckled, "You don't want to play her game?" he pulled her to him. "I like when she is in this mood. She is happy and sneaky, and anything could happen."

Celes sighed. "I don't have anything to offer up." she shrugged. "I'll let her play with you boys, it makes her happy." she said smiling up at him.

"I don't know, she seems to know what she wants from everyone that is willing to bribe her. You may have something she wants." He told her as he rubbed her back.

Celes dropped her forehead on his chest and laughed. "I probably do, but I suck at negotiating. I'll go ask her soon though." she said, a smiled played on her lips and she reached up and ran her fingers over the opening between the buttons on his shirt.

Lee smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I want you to have fun."

Celes smiled up at him. "Oh, I am. Its entertaining to watch all of you fall over yourselves to see what you can do to win." she laughed a little. "What are you going to counter offer? Something dirty, but less… er demanding?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I was thinking maybe that I could with a no tying to the bed but with all control to her and her choice of when we could have sexual experiences." he shrugged. "Still thinking on it."

Celes smiled. "If it were me, I wouldn't take that deal. But I like when you're in control." she whispered to him. "But she may like that one."

Lee smiled at her. "Well I'm glad I know what I can do to counter your offers." He kissed her nose. "Uh-oh, looks like Blaise is trying his hand at bribing. This I got to hear." He picked Celes up and walked over to the table. He sat down with Celes on his lap.

Blaise was crouched by Roman's chair looking up at her. "So… rumor has it… the judge can be bought for the right price. What uh… would one have to do to achieve this goal?" he asked her.

Roman smiled down at him. "Well, one would have to do a few things. The judge would like one to make sure the judge's father visits more often. Two, one would have to get one's wife to perform at Rolesque, and three," she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "One would have to refer to me as Mama Ro."

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head.

Blaise gave a laugh. "The first one, one can do without incentive, all the judge need do is ask. The second will be difficult but not impossible… and the third one… I'm not sure how to take that one." he said softly pulling back from her.

"Well the judge figured since everyone at the club calls her Mama Ro, it would only be fitting that one would call her that because once one's wife performs I basically own her." she winked at him. "And through her I own one's self."

Blaise shook his head and laughed and thought on it for a minute. "I suppose thats not so bad."

Celes grinned. "Oh be careful, Blaise, shes a trickster."

Roman gave him a wicked smile. "Since the judge will own one's self that would also mean he would have to perform when the judge say to perform." she winked at him.

"And theres the other shoe." Celes sang.

Blaise looked up at her and shook his head. "Stop commentating, Tiny." he said to her.

Celes gave a little giggle but nodded.

"One thinks he can do that." Blaise said ignoring Celes' laughing.

Roman smiled as she watched Luke trying to saw Jude in half. Jude didn't look happy about it and was basically telling him to. "Does one realize that one will be performing not just once or twice but whenever the judge requires him to?"

"As long as it does not interfere in ones work with the judges father, one is open to it." he said to Roman.

"In that case, we have a deal." she held out her hand.

Blaise took it and gave it a shake and stood he turned to Celes and stuck his tongue out at her.

Celes giggled and stuck hers out at him. "You are so going to regret that." she giggled as he walked away.

Lee chuckled, "Just to see what Ro is going to make him do, I'm willing to pull out my arrangement."

Roman laughed, "But I was looking forward to bargaining with you." she winked at him.

Celes smiled. "I think I may not as well, just so I can keep watching." she laughed. "But I haven't decided yet."

"Whenever you are ready, Cel-Bear." Roman told her.

George came back and knelt down beside Roman. "Okay, so ones offer has gone up. One is willing to spend 200 galleons at Honey Dukes and one is willing to be a working slave for a week." He panted.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Wait, did he say 200 galleons?" Lee asked. "At Honey Dukes?"

George smiled, "Yep. The wife really wants that hotel stay."

"You have yourself a deal, George Weasley!" She stuck out her hand.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Roman McTaggert." He shook her hand and ran off.

Roman squealed, "Did you hear that, Cel. 200 galleons worth."

Celes bounced in Lee's lap. "I cant wait! Oh I hope you decide he wins." she said closing her eyes.

Harry shook his head. "You can not go on a five day sugar high." he said to both of them finding it odd being the voice of reason.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Lee said. "No five day sugar highs. I forbid it."

"Well, there goes one's five day orgy." Roman told Harry.

Harry winced. "Nevermind."

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. "You can't forbid it, its fun and it make Roman happy." she said coyly wiggling a little in his lap. "I will make a deal with you, if you back off this whole forbidding business." she added.

Lee looked over to Roman, "You have corrupted her. I'm disappointed in you. First the sugar high now bribery." He shook his head.

Roman laughed, "I have some pretty good offers. Besides there is no guarantee that I will pick his." she winked at him. Then she frowned when Draco sat at their table. "What brings you here?" she asked him politely.

Draco gave a little smile. "George tells me the judge is accepting bribes, and Addie wants the hotel stay. I was wondering what one would have to do to get the judge to bump him up to win." he said.

Celes' eyes widened. "You've been here three days, and already you are acting like you've been here your whole life, Dragon. You _have_ changed." she said impressed.

"Hush." Roman told her as she crawled over Harry to sit in front of Draco. "I have been waiting my whole life for this moment." she smiled. " leaned forward and looked Draco in the eyes. "How far are you willing to go?" she asked him. "How much is she worth?"

Draco gave her a deadly serious look. "Shes worth everything I have to offer her and so much more." he said.

She nodded, "For you, Malfoy. The judge would like formal apologies two people. She wants you to go in front of the whole family and apologize for your ego, your pride, and your cowardness. Then the judge wants you to be her working slave for three months, starting when Celes, Harry, and Lee go to Hogwarts. Then when the judge feels like she is comfortable she will ask you two serious questions in which you _have_ to answer truthfully. What do you think about that?"

Draco gave her a sober look and then looked over at Addison for a minute then back at Roman. "I think thats fair, and I should do it even if you don't decide on me as the winner." he said to her.

Roman sat back and watched him. His words had meant more right now than he thought. She stuck out her hand. "Then we have a deal?" she whispered.

Draco took her hand and gave it a shake. "Thank you." he said and got up and went back over to his spot next to Addie.

Celes sniffed and rested her head on Lee's shoulder. "Wow."

Harry was a little stunned by the whole conversation and didn't say anything.

Lee was also stunned by the whole conversations. He wanted to say something but no words came to mind. He just held Celes closer to him.

"I… I have to announce the next kid." She stood up and smiled at everyone. "Pretty good act. Thank God that saw was not real. Okay, next is…" She paused and looked down at the list and cleared her throat. "Next is Noah." She smiled down as he walked onto the stage. She kissed his cheek and then walked back to her table. She felt a little… of everythings. Shocked, happy, relief, scared, and a little panic. She reached over and held Harry's hand. She needed someone to ground her so she could get passed all the emotions she was feeling.

Harry took her hand tightly and ran his thumb over her inner wrist watching her. "You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah… just need to breath." she smiled up at him. She looked over to Noah. All their school year Draco had always been a thorn in their sides in some way and now he was willing to apologize for everything just for a woman he now loved. It was going to be very humbling and very… emotional.

Lee sat Celes down in the chair and kissed her one last time. "I need to put the other kabobs on the grill."

Celes sniffed and nodded and watched him go and turned her attention to Noah, he was doing a little stand up act and he actually wasn't half bad, he sounded like his Dad. She smiled and looked over at Draco. She had known him since they were six, he had never, _never_ , done anything for anyone but himself. Even with her, and now it wasn't the Draco show in his head anymore. She smiled when he looked up then turned away and watched Noah again.

Harry sighed and grabbed Celes' hand reading her thoughts. He knew she was as shocked as he was, as they all seemed to be. He sat between his wives and held their hands while they got their emotions under control and watched his son tell jokes.

By the time Noah was done Roman had most of her emotions under control. She smiled at Noah. "Hey, you're pretty funny, kidd-o." she told him and gave him another kiss. "Okay, next it Rainy." she smiled down at her and then walked back to her seat and watched as she sang. She took a deep breath and looked up at Harry and then over to Celes. "Which couple has yet to come to me? We had Blaise, Georges, Harry, Lee, Draco…" she trailed off as both Ron and Hermione came over to the table holding hands.

Ron gave a sheepish grin. "So, George says we can bribe…" he stopped and looked at Hermione.

Hermione gave him an affectionate smile and looked at Roman. "We were wondering what one or both of us would have to do to bribe the judge." she supplied.

Roman gave a groan as she looked at Hermione and then Ron. She sighed. "So, if ones were to wanting to win they would have to spend 50 galleons at WWW's and then take the judge and her lovers out to dinner… like group date. Dinner and a movie."

Ron looked at Hermione as she looked back at him. They nodded. "Its a deal." Hermione said sticking her hand out.

Roman frowned but took Hermione's hand. She pulled her down so they were face to face. "I will forgive you this time but if it happens again, I will dress like a ninja, stalk you, and when you least expect it, attack." she growled. "Are we clear?"

Hermione's eyes grew wider and she nodded. "Yes."

Harry rubbed Roman's leg. "Let her go now, Ku'uiop." he said softly.

Roman let her go and sat back. "Its the principle of the matter." she told him as she shifted into her chair and crossed her legs.

Harry shook his head keep a hand on her thigh. He watched the rest of the kids blur by and then Roman was standing to talk about what was next.

"Okay, so uh, I have a surprise performance for Celes." Roman told them. "Then we will eat, hopefully." she said looking over at Lee.

Lee smiled at her and nodded.

"Then after that I will perform for you then its all up to the adults to perform. Once that is done. I will give out prizes to the kids and will decide who wins the adult competition." She smiled at everyone. "Damon, its all on you now."

Damon smiled as he jumped onto the stage. he sent out his magic to Vinny and then felt her next to him. Slowly an image of her appeared next to him. "Ready?" he asked her. When she gave a nod hawaiian music played and they started to do a hula.

Roman walked over to her table and smiled at Celes. "She is a part of the family and this is the only thing we could do until we could figure something else out."

Celes felt tear fill her eyes as she watched Damon and Venelope dance and she couldn't look away. "How did you do this? Its… amazing." she asked Roman.

Roman wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Day dreams, baby. We are all day dreaming. I pulled you all into my day dream so that you could see, touch, and talk to her."

Celes looked at her and sobbed a little. "I… I dont even know what to say… I was just telling Damon how I wanted to see her… I can't even. I love you so much." she said and kissed her and then looked back at Damon and Venelope and wiped tears off her cheeks. This meant more to her than anything, not only because she got to see Venelope, but also because she got to see Damon dance. She sniffed again and kept watching not wanting to miss anything.

"It was Damon's idea." Roman told her. "I just helped." She sat back in her chair and rubbed her baby belly as she watched them dance.

Celes cried a little harder. "I love him so much." she whispered and wiped at her eyes as the dance came to the end, she stood and walked over to them and just as they finished Celes dropped to her knees in front of them and opened her arms.

Venelope ran into her arms with no hesitation. "Mama." she whispered into Celes' hair.

Damon smiled at her and then kicked at his feet. "You and Ro keep saying she is family and I knew it wouldn't be completed until she was here and I wanted her to see you too." he told Celes.

Celes took Damon's hand and pulled him into the hug. "Thank you, baby." she whispered into the ear not next to Venenlope's. She pulled back and looked over Venelope, she ran her hands down Venelope's arms and then touched her face and kissed her forehead and nose. "Sweet baby angel." she said and hugged her again.

"I missed you, Mama." she said to Celes, black tears spilling down her cheeks now.

"She really did. Always nagging and nagging about you." Damon teased and then pulled on one of Vinny's curls. "Isn't that right, Vinny?"

Venelope pulled away and pushed his shoulder. "No, its not Dai. Stop pulling my hair."

Celes stiffened a little but then relaxed smiling at them. "Dont poke at each other, its not nice." she said standing and offering a hand to each of them then leading them back over to a table.

Roman smiled at them. "I have to let the others go so they can eat." she told Celes. "When you wake up you will be sitting next to me and Damon so thing looks out of the ordinary, okay?"

Celes nodded. "See you soon." she winked.

She smiled at her and then down at Venelope. "You look pretty dancing better than Damon. He is _so_ rusty." Roman teased.

"Hey!" Damon complained.

"See you around." Roman faded away.

Celes turned to Venelope and sat down with her. "What have you been doing?" she asked her.

"Mostly spending time with, Dai." she said and looked at her. "He says you call him that sometimes and I like it, is that okay?"

Celes nodded. "He's your friend, call him what you like." she said to her with a smile and played with the ends of Velenlope's hair. She looked at Damon and then back at Venelope. "What do you two do?" she asked her.

Venelope looked at Damon for a minute then back at Celes. "He mostly picks on me, and we sleep… and we go to the beach and talk… and we…" she stopped talking.

" _She don't need to know any more than that, Vinny."_ Damon told her through their private link. He just sat at the table swinging his little legs as he looked around them.

" _Why? Shes my Mama, I want to tell her…"_ Venelope sent back.

"And you what, baby angel?" Celes prompted.

"I dunk her into the ocean when she annoys me." Damon told Celes. " _She don't need to know because its not her business what we do. They don't tell us everything so why do we need to tell them everything. Besides, I like that we can share our kissing with each other."_

Celes gave a little giggle and felt Venelope pull away from her a little to jump down. "Venelope, baby you okay?" she asked.

Venelope turned and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Mama." she sent in the link to Damon. " _Is it just this secret then?"_

" _That and the fact that Kama returns. She can't know that."_ Damon told her.

"I know that face. That's my I'm upset face but not talking about it face." Celes said to her looking at Damon and back to her again. "You two are having a secondary conversation." She sighed. "Hug me."

Venelope went back into her arms and breathed her in. " _I wasn't going to say anything about, John."_ She snapped at Damon in their link. "Your hair is pretty, it got long fast."

Celes laughed. "I used a spell on it today it's still fairly short."

Damon frowned at Vinny and shrugged. " _I'll make it up to, promise."_ He sent her.

"You should make it long all the time." She insisted to Celes. " _I think you shouldn't come around for a few days."_ She sent back to him and pulled away from Celes. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to wake up before... Too long."

Celes sighed and hugged her again. "Okay, baby angel I love you and I will come see you soon." She said to her.

Venelope nodded. "I love you too, Mama." She said and faded.

Damon glared at the fading Venelope. He was going to go over whether she liked it or not. THere was no stopping him on that. "Ready to wake up?" He asked Celes.

Celes turned to him and shook her head. "Just one more thing. Grow." She told him.

He frowned at him and grew bigger, "Why?"

Celes got up and walked over and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She said and smiled up at him. "Okay I'm good."

He gave her a smile and shrank down. He shook his head and then they both woke up. "Food!" Damon said ash jumped out the chair and ran towards Lee.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "How can he do something so thoughtful and then act like a little crazy person in the next instance?" She asked getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey! Roman protested. "I do that all the time."

Lee chuckled as he lifted Damon up. "How about I bar-b-q you first." he growled and tickled him.

Damon laughed and tried to get away. "No, I just want food."

"Ask nicely." Lee told him.

"Please, sir. May I have some food?" Damon asked giving his best puppy look.

Lee shook head, "Just like Ro." he told him and then gave him a plate. "What about you? Ready to eat?" He asked Celes.

Celes nodded eagerly. "God yes!" She said to him.

Harry chuckled. "Little nap gave you a burst of energy didn't it?"

"Maybe." She said rakeing a hot gaze over him and then Romans and the Lee as she took her food.

Lee chuckled, "Eat first." he told her and kissed her. "Then maybe we will play later."

Roman chuckled as she spooned macaroni salad onto her plate. "I would like some more too." She told Lee. "Then later maybe you or Harry can make me into a kabob." she winked at both of them and walked away.

Harry growled. "I can do that." He said following her.

Celes shook her head with a smile. "She is the master of tease." She sighed and picked up one of the kabobs and bit into some of the meat with a moan. "Yummy!" She said.

Lee made himself a plate and sat next to her. "I'm glad you like it." he told her.

Roman smiled at them, "One of the best luau's I've been too."

Harry smile. "This is my first." He winked.

Celes nodded. "Mine too. I like it a lot! Although not going to be able to top what Damon did." She said looking at him and then eating more.

"Oh, yay! I finally took your first at something." Roman told them. "Your luau virginities belongs to me." she told them. "All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Lee chuckled, "Well you throw one hell of a luau." he told her. "Hey Celes, weren't you going to make some frozen drinks?"

"Oh yeah they're inside. But those are for Ro, I made you and Harry something else, it's in the pitchers." She said with a little grin.

"I'll go get it." Lee said as he hopped up and went inside. He came back with one for Harry, Ro, and himself. "What about you? Did you want anything to drink?"

"The frozen thing you gave Ro will be fine." She said.

"Okay." He went back into the house.

Roman gave a moan. "This is so good? Where did you find this?"

Celes smiled at her. "At a restaurant here on the island. I made it from taste." she said to her. "I'm glad you like it."

Harry was sipping his drink. "Thats uh… really strawberryie…" he said. "You build this one by taste too."

Celes looked at him. "Uh, no." she said. "I followed a recipe I found." she said to him.

.Lee came back out with Celes' drink he sat down and drank his and frowned. "Well, that is… full of strawberries." he said. "Sweet too."

"Im glad you like it, means you'll drink it." she said with a little smile and drank some of her frozen strawberry lemonade.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked taking another drink and then continued eating.

"Well it sounds a little sweeter than I anticipated." she shrugged and ate a bite full of macaroni salad.

"I want to try." Roman said reaching for Harry's drink.

" _Don't!_ " Celes sent her.

Roman flinched and frowned. " _Why not?_ " she asked as she sat back.

" _There is wine and strawberry schnapps in it."_ she said back to her and drank some more lemonade. " _Ill make you some when we aren't pregnant anymore to make it up to you though."_

" _But you said I can have wine while I'm pregnant… will the schnapps hurt the baby if I have one sip?"_ Roman asked as she ate her food and drank her lemonade.

Celes picked up Lee's and took a sip to say no one sip won't hurt. She smacked her lips together. "Nope, not too sweet." she said putting it back down.

Lee shook his head. "Yeah, okay."

Roman smiled and reached for Harry's and took a sip. "This is good." she told her.

Harry laughed and took his back. "It really is, come on Lee admit it, you like it." Harry teased.

Celes smiled at Roman. "Thank you." she said to her and looked back up at Lee. "I can make you something else."

"No, I'll drink it. It really is good. I just need to get past the strawberries." he kissed her. "Don't worry about it."

Celes nodded with a little blush. "Ive had this thing… strawberries are just…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "Best fruit ever." she sighed.

Lee chuckled, "Now I know where most of the strawberries went."

"That was a big chunk of what was in that bowl of fruit I caught her with the day she was wired to sound." Harry said. "And it looks like she used the rest for these drinks and the dessert kabobs she made this afternoon."

Celes opened her eyes and blushed deeper. "Sorry."

Lee laughed, "Don't be, obviously it something you are craving more of."

"Oh, sure, she isn't allowed to be sorry when she gets a sugar high on strawberries but I get into trouble if I attempt to do a sugar high. I see a double standard here." Roman told him.

"Its because I love you." Lee told her.

"I can't have them anymore, Harry is regulating my diet like a crazy person. No more than two pieces of fruit in one sitting, he makes sure I eat three to six times a day depending on how I feel and he wont let me eat what I want. Oh! And I can't have McDonalds anymore." Celes pouted.

"Thats because I love you." Harry said mimicking Lee's words to Roman.

"Oh, so you don't love me? Is that why you spoil me?" Roman ask him and then hit his arm. "So un-liked right now. So un-liked." She crossed her arms and pouted but not before winking at Celes.

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman. "I love you, and I spoil you because of that. Beside you don't need me to regulate your diet, you have Lee for that." he said to her kissing the top of her head.

Celes smiled and looked at the two of them and then looked up at Lee and smiled a little then went back to her food.

"No, no. I don't want to hear your excuses. You don't see me spoiling Celes with food because you are cracking down on her."

Lee chuckled but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to to get into that. He was just glad Celes didn't pick up on it.

Harry laughed. "No, you dont. But you spoil her in other ways. Stop complaining, I love you and you know it." he said to her.

Celes looked over at them curiously trying to figure out what was going on, she didn't get the game and just went back to her food after a second.

"Have you heard the song, Its my party and I can Cry if I want to?" she asked him. "Because it is and I can." she said as she moved her face from his. "Lies. They are all lies." she told Harry and laughed.

Lee shook his head.

Harry sighed. "How about…" he leaned down closer to her. "You can have my dessert kabobs." he said into her ear.

Celes shook her head and then smiled as she watched Lee take another sip of his drink.

Lee looked over to Celes. "What?" he asked her.

Roman giggled. "I changed my mind that, no Harry Kabab. You will have to wait now."

Harry growled. "Woman." he warned her.

Celes shook her head. "Nothing." she said turning and rubbing a hand over his thigh.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Roman smiled and gave Harry innocent eyes. "What?"

"I will tie you up, and this time I won't let you go until I've made you come so many times you can't see straight or function." he growled in her ear and nipped it.

Celes smiled up at Lee and massaged his thigh. "Yes, really." she said to him.

Roman shivered and felt heat pool between her legs. "Behave yourself, Mr. Potter. We have children running around here."

Lee kissed Celes' cheek. "Okay." He set his drink down and looked over at Harry and Roman and shook his head.

Harry chuckled. "Never said it would happen here." he said and brushed his finger over top of her core over her dress then turned back to his food.

Celes sighed and went back to her food. If she wasn't careful she would give away her little… roose before she got to take advantage of it.

Roman chuckled as she scooted closer to Harry. "So you are done teasing? Just like that? You admit defeat and then go back to eating?" She shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would last a little longer." she placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed it. "Do you like the macaroni salad?"

Harry smiled and looked down at her. "I do." he said and reached down and covered her hand bringing it up higher on his thigh. "Right there." he said after he brought her hand to rest over his manhood. He trailed his own hand back to her thigh and gripped the dress starting to pull it up with his hand while he used his thumb to rub little circles into her thigh.

Celes looked over at Harry and Roman and sighed drinking more of her lemonade and then finishing the rest of her food she leaned back a little and started to hum to Albus.

Roman smiled at him as she rubbed him a little more. "I guess you are ready." she kissed him. "But its time for the adults to perform." she told him and got up with her empty plate. She winked at him and giggled as she skipped off.

Lee shook his head. "When will you learn?" He asked.

"Never, mate. Thats half the fun of her." Harry said and took a long drink of his drink.

Celes giggled and went back to humming.

Lee wrapped an arm around Celes. "Look at you in your own little world all happy." he kissed her cheek to her ear and gave her a playful growl.

Celes giggled and playfully pulled away from him. "Just thinking about after the luau." she admitted.

"Oh, do you have something special?" He asked.

Roman came back and refilled Harry's and Lee's glasses. She gave a giggle and walked away.

Harry gave a little laugh and took a drink of the drink and sighed a little.

Celes giggled again. "I have a surprise for Harry, but… I wanted to spend the night with you." she whispered.

"Oh? Okay, I'll have to spend a little time with Ro later." he kissed her cheek and nipped her neck.

Roman came back and grabbed her little clipboard. "So the adult talent show will be began in a moment. "I would like to make any last calls for, uh, open business that needs to be taken care of. You know where to find me." She walked back to the table and smiled at Celes and Lee. "Well we know that Lee pulled out. So, Cel, does one want to go about making a deal with the judge?"

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "No, I think your pot is sweet enough with all the offers you've had. I'll just give you something later." she said with a wink.

Roman frown and then pouted. "Fine, only because you said you would give me something later." she sat back in her chair and smiled at Harry. She poked his ribs.

Harry squirmed away a little. "What?" he asked setting down his drink.

"Nothing, just felt like poking you."

"Okay." he said draping an arm over her shoulders with a laugh. "What is in this drink?" he asked Celes.

Celes smiled a little. "Strawberries." she said simply.

"Sugar an spice and everything nice." Roman told him.

Lee shook his head, "I taste the sugar and strawberries, it taste nice. I dont know about the spice."

"Nope, no spice. Just sugar and strawberries." Celes said grinning.

"Its really good, Cel." Harry said to her and took another drink.

Roman gave a grin as she placed her hand back onto his upper thigh where his manhood was.

Harry looked down at her and gave a low moan placing his own hand back on her thigh.

"So, you still planning to tie me up? Or is that out now?" she winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "That's did not go anywhere, I am still going to tie you up." He said lifting his hips a little and sliding his hand up her thigh dragging the skirt of her dress with it.

Celes watched them and shook her head. "Those two are the bunnies." She stated with a little laugh and leaned into Lee a little more.

Lee chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Actually, I think Harry is the bunnie. Ro did tell me a story about you two being in a sexual warfare during sixth year." he told her and chuckled again.

Roman smiled as she crossed her legs at the knee. "Is it because I was a bad girl?" she teased Harry as she rubbed her hand over him.

Harry moaned quietly and nodded. "A very bad girl." He said with a little growl.

Celes giggled. "Harry was having sex for the first time we were making up for lost time." She said lightly trailing her hand up lee's thigh.

"It looks like he is still making up for lost time and then some." Lee told her as he stopped her hand and held it. "It I think you are getting excited by just watching them."

Roman gave a little giggle as she bit her lower lip and looked up at Harry through her eyelashes. "I like being a bad girl. Don't you like?"

Harry nodded. "I like when you're a bad girl. Means I can do naughty things to you." He said half closing his eyes his brain was starting to fog.

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm pretty obvious, huh?" She asked him, she kept her hand under his and wiggled her fingers.

"Yes you are that obvious." He kissed her cheek to her ear. "So much so that I know there is something in this drink but I'm going to keep drinking it." he whispered. "Remember, I observer everythings." Lee told her and sucked on her earlobe.

Roman gave him a little moan. "What kind of naughty things are you going to do to me?" she whispered as she leaned over and nipped at his chin.

Harry groaned and looked out over the family he decided it might be time to conceal some of this from them but without cloaking them. So he put up a concealment charm so to the family it looked like the four of them were just talking to one another. He gave a growl and kissed down her neck slowly. "I'm going to tie all four of your limbs to our bed, then I'm going to go down on you, make you scream and not let myself be inside of you until you have come at least four times. And to make it interesting, I'll make you count." he said and kissed her pushing a hand between her legs and brushed her core over her dress.

Celes dropped her head to the side. "I-I knew you'd f-figure it out f-first." she stuttered and shivered.

"Oh, did you, now?" he asked as he kissed down her neck sucking on it every now and then. "Next time you should tell Ro so she don't give you away." he kissed more of her neck. "As she was reaching for Harry's drink you told her no and she listened until you drank some of mine. That was clue number one."

Roman shivered and tried to cross her legs tighter. She gave a little moan. She felt excitement blossoming and shooting into her body. "I-I can count… with n-no problem." she started to stutter. She frowned as she bit her lip. When in the hell did that start to happen?

Harry gave a little chuckle and used his other hand to spread Roman's legs as he slipped a hand up under her skirt and touched her hot core. He moaned, she was so hot and ready. "You can start counting right now if you want." he suggested and slowly dipped his finger into her, but not before flicking her piercing.

Celes smiled a little. "Only the first… clue? W-what have y-you deduced, Sher-sherlock?" she asked him and moved her hand up his leg after pulling it from beneath his.

He slowly licked up her neck. "Second clue was the fact that it was sweet and had lots of strawberries. You were hiding a taste that I know I taste before. It took me a full glass to figure it out I was tasting wine." he moaned against her neck and kissed it. "Third clue was how you kept grinning and watching us drink it." he nipped her earlobe as he caught her hand. "I will not make this easy for you." he growled against her ear. "Fourth clue is Harry." he looked over to him and Ro. "Look at them, he can't keep his hand off her. He has a need to touch her."

Roman gave little moan as she gasp. She shivered and pressed her face into his neck. She had tried to make it a little difficult for him but he just pushed her legs open like it was nothing. "R-right now?" she asked him. "D-does this c-count?"

Harry chuckled a little more. "Oh yes, listen to you." he said and moaned and kissed up her chin and down to her collarbone and along the top of her dress. He thrust his finger into her and then added a second one.

Celes bit her lip and giggled when she saw Harry already had his hand up Roman's skirt and then she moaned. She brought her leg up spreading it from her other one and draped it over Lee's leg. She gave another little moan and wiggled her hand away from his and pulled her dress up from the thigh that was thrown over his leg. She reached up and kissed his neck. "I-I like… a chal-challenge." she moaned.

Lee moaned as he slid his hand up her thigh and lightly touched her core. "Then a challenge you shall get." He pulled her onto his lap so that her back was facing the family. He bound her hands together and kissed her. "If you touch yourself you will be having a cold shower tonight." he growled against her as he sat her back down. "You watch but you don't touch." He crossed his own legs and drank more of the wine he had left in his glass.

Roman gave another little moan as she sat up straighter. "H-harry. We c-can't do this. N-not here." she moaned and rolled her hips.

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck again. "Relax, I put up a charm, our family thinks the four of us are talking." he said closing his eyes as the slight dizziness he felt when intoxicated washed over him and he growled. "Damn it, Celes." he muttered looking back at her for a second and taking her in. He moaned and went back to looking at Roman, he thrust a little faster into her with his fingers.

Celes gave a little whimper as she watched Harry and Roman and looked down at her hands and then up at Lee . She kept her legs spread apart and her hands hovering above herself so she wasn't tempted to touch herself. She wanted to touch Lee, and have him touch her. She shivered though at what she was feeling about this. She didn't mind it, in fact she sort of liked it.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. "You are supposed to be watching them. Look, Ro is close." he told her. He turned her around so that her back was to him. He draped an arm over her and slipped inside her dress to play with her nipple.

Roman gave a little whimper as she rolled her hips. She hid her face more fully into his neck. "H-harry… I-I'm… going to…" she moaned as laced her fingers into his hair. With much effort she pushed her chair back away from him. She took a deep breath as she tried to push down her dress. "I have… t-to start the adult talent show." she breathed.

Harry followed her and growled. "Roman." he said and kneeled down in front of her. "Stop." he said pushing back up her dress.

Celes arched her back and leaned into Lee after he had touched her breast. She then sat up suddenly and watched Harry and Roman. Roman was retreating from Harry and he was trying to keep her close. Celes shivered as she watched him run his hands up her thighs as he was kneeling down in front of her now.

Lee smiled. "Want to make a wager? Do you think he will make her come before she gets away or will she be able to get away?" Lee whispered into Celes' ear.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "What are the terms?" she asked him.

"If you win, I'll use you like I use Roman. Hard, fast, lots of control." he growled in her ear. "If I win you will stop asking or bringing up if you are delicate."

Celes shivered, and really wanted to win. "Okay." she said with a moan. "Yes, I accept." she said.

"In that case, what do you think? You think she will get away or do you think he will make her come? I think she will get away."

Celes watched them and saw how determined Harry was to get his way. If there was one person she knew who was as stubborn as Roman it was Harry. "I think Harry can do it." she said softly eyes glued to them.

Roman gave a moan as she saw Harry kneel down in front of her. Her eyes grew a little bigger. "Harry… you can't do this right now." she told him as she pressed a foot to his chest.

Harry grabbed her foot and put it up over his shoulder and slid his hand down her leg and dipped down and kissed her thigh. "Yes I can, and I will." he growled against it and kissed closer to her core.

Roman shivered as she pressed her dress skirt down between her legs. The one day she decided not to wear any panties had to be today. She shivered again as he tried to slid her chair back. "No, no. You are being a bad lion. Heel!" she told him.

Harry growled. "Lions don't heel, Ro. And I will rip this dress off you if I have to. No one can see us." he said finally pushing the fabric of the skirt aside and then he dodged her hands and got to her core and used the suction of his mouth to clamp down right over her piercing and clit.

Roman leaned her head back as she gave moan. "Sweet, sugar, honey, ice tea." she said as she rolled her hips. She bit her lower lips and looked down at him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "H-harry… p-please… I have t-to start the…" she moaned again. "s-show."

Harry growled kept a tongue on her clit working it and added two fingers to her core working her faster and harder. Working her to a quick orgasm now. "Just let me get you off then you can, I'll be quick. Fuck." he moaned and went back to her clit with his mouth.

Her moans were getting a little higher in pitch. She felt her orgasm reaching for her. She pulled on his hair not sure to press him further into her or to push him away. She rolled her hips more. She took one last breath and apparated away from him. She stood next to Dimitri and smiled up at him as she tried to catch her breath. "How do you like the party?" she asked Aunt B and Dimitri. Lucky for her when she stood next to Dimitri her dress fell into place.

"Its wonderful, you four have outdone yourselves." Dimitri said.

Aunt B nodded her agreement. "When my nephew get a chance I would like to say thank you for the food." she said.

"Oh, no problem. I'll make sure to tell him." She looked over to Lee, Celes, and Harry. and smiled as she gave a little wave. She fanned herself. "Is hot or just me."

Celes gave a little growl from her chair and closed her eyes.

Harry was growling as well when she waved and shook his head. "Later." he said to Roman.

Lee gave a chuckle. He kissed Celes cheek. "Tonight, we will still be together. I'll still make it worth your wild. I'll make sure you loose your voice. How does that sound?" He asked her.

Celes looked up at him with a little blush and nodded. "Yes… I mean that sounds good." she moaned closing her eyes.

"Thats my girl." he kissed her neck and unbound her hands.

Roman gave Harry a smile as a shiver ran down her spine. Oh she was in deep trouble. She knew it, could see it all over his face. But she just couldn't help but smile. " _I'm still and forever will be the mistress of tease."_ she sent him as she walked over to the stage.

Harry growled and gave a little sigh and leaned back crossing his arms to watch her start the adult talent show. he was one of the last performers. " _Yes, but you're going to pay dearly for that."_ he sent to her with a smirk.

Celes smiled and turned her attention to Roman and wiggled in her seat as Roman started the talent show. She had forgotten which place she was but had the song down so it didn't matter when she went.

Roman gave a little squeak at Harry's words. She smiled at everyone and then motioned for the kids to join her like they had rehearsed. Once the music started they all started dancing a hula.

Lee smiled as he pulled out a muggle camera and started to record it. He draped an arm over Celes' shoulder and tucked her into his side as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Celes smiled and watched Roman dance with the kids and sighed. She loved when Roman danced any type of Hula. She was so beautiful, so made for this music and this place.

Harry watching Roman and moved a chair down and sat on the other side of Celes and took her hand holding it on top of his thigh. He loved to watch Roman dance, he loved to watch Roman and Celes dance, but there was something about this style that Roman captured that Celes never did.

Roman smiled as she danced with the kids. Towards the end she had to hold her baby belly. The baby was kicking more, as if he wanted to dance with them. She chuckled and rubbed him to sooth him. When they ended she bowed and watched the kids run off. She shook her head. "Hey do go too far, it will be dark soon." she called after them. "So, the star of the adult talent show begins. And no, I'm not competing. Of course if I was I would totally win." she teased and laughed when she heard objections. "Oh, okay. So first up is George." She gave a little squeal and then sat on the other side of Lee. She smiled over at Celes and Harry. "Do you remember your line up numbers?"

Harry sighed. "I'm the second to last, Celes is third." he said and kissed Celes' hand and smiled knowing she had forgotten.

Celes gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "That sounds right."

"And I'm camera man." Lee told her.

Roman shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want to do something? I mean there is a week stay and a fancy hotel and good luck potion on the line."

Lee chuckled. "I can take you to any hotel you want, just say the word. As for the potion, I have two great potions masters I leave with. I dont need it."

"Kiss up." she told him and kissed him.

Celes just smiled and shook her head, she was starting to get a little nervous. She rarely did when she sang in front of people but she was singing something… personal and she wanted it to go well.

Harry shook his head. "Could have danced with me, mate." Harry shrugged.

Lee snorted, "And have you outshine me? I don't think so." he smiled at him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm a badass." he said smugly.

Celes giggled and looked from one to the other. "Hes better at a dance style than you, thats… really awesome." she whispered.

Lee frowned, "Its the bloody hawaiian blood in him. He does it as if he had been doing it for years." Shakes his head. " _He_ was the one that had to teach me. Then Halfway through the dance I stopped because he had such confidence that it just amazed me."

Roman gave a little giggle. "Oh, and he is smokin hot when dances. Just wait and see."

Celes nodded. "I can't wait." she said and smiled at Harry a little and then pressed her lips together.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. "Don't do that." he told her. "You speak to me before you start pressing your lips together." he whispered. "You and your crazy mind just goes into left field when you don't speak."

Celes gave a little smile. "Just nervous." she said and looked at him for a minute longer and then smiled a little bigger.

He kissed her lips. "I like when you smile too."

She kept smiling and kissed the corners of his mouth. "Everytime you smile." she whispered and went back to watching George.

Harry gave a little smile and watched George in silence, his dance was likely to help with his punishment tonight. He held Celes' hand still and looked over at Roman.

Roman shook her head as he watched Georgie sing. He actually had a pretty good voice. She had heard him sing once before at open mic night. She looked over at Harry and shivered when she saw his excited heated eyes. Oh, Lord what did she get herself into? She shifted into her seat and looked away. She clapped her hands as the next person got onto stage and performed. Then it was Celes' turn.

Lee leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on her way to the stage.

Celes sighed and got up on the little stage and turned around. She smiled a little and waved her hand and the music started.

"Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid, To fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt,Suddenly goes away somehow, One step closer ' by the time she reached the chorus, her butterflies had faded and she held her head a little higher as she led into it. "I have died everyday, waiting for you, Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a,Thousand years, I'll love you for a,Thousand more." She looked out over her family and stepped forward a little on the stage and then looked straight at Roman and sang the second verse to her. "Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave,I will not let anything, Take away, What's standing in front of me, Every breath, Every hour has come to this,One step closer." As she went into the next chorus she refocused on singing to her family occasionally looking at Roman, Lee or Harry. The song applied to all of them somehow in her mind. When she finished the song, the family appalled her and she blushed under their praise and left the stage and went back to sit with Lee keeping her face hidden.

Harry reached over and pulled her away from Lee and looked down into her face, he didn't have to say anything and she knew exactly what he was feeling. He kissed her slowly, softly, and filled with love. "That was beautiful." he whispered to her.

Celes blushed deeper and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered and pulled away a little to watch the next person.

Roman crawled over Lee and cupped Celes by the back of her head and kissed her. She moaned as she gently sucked on her bottom lips and then slipped her tongue into her mouth. She swirled it around and then pulled back. "I will love you a million, billion, trillion, gazillion more." She whispered.

Lee chuckled. "So will I." Lee told her and kissed her just as slow and just as hot.

Celes blushed up her neck and smiled. "I… I was really nervous. I didn't know if you would like it." she whispered to them.

"Of course we would." Roman told her. "We love you. And I love just about any love song you sing."

Lee smiled, "All the songs you have sang I have loved. You are our little song bird." He pecked her cheeks. Then he and Ro turned back to the performance.

Celes sat blushing and beaming curled into Harry's arms as she watched the performanced.

Harry rubbed her arms and kept kissing her neck, and cheeks and lips. He wanted to touch her. She kept giggling and saying that after Luau she had a surprise then he could go to be with Roman, Celes knew he missed her, and he loved that about her. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled again.

Roman watched everyone performed and and was impressed the great Alan that was in the family. She got a chuckled when Hermione took the stage and tried her hand at dancing. Ron had interrupted her and gave her a journal and made her read a poem as he did a quick drawing. When she was done Ron was finished with his sketch. Not only was Ro surprised bust so was Hermione. She was glad she put the show together. There was a lot of hidden talents coming out. The next person up was Harry and then last was Draco. "Woot! Come on Harry!" Roman cheered as he got to stage.

Harry had chosen to do a Kahiko, taking to heart what Roman has said to him about wanting to see him do one. He got onto the stage and with a snap of his fingers his outfit changed to something she had described wanting him to wear while he did it. The music started and he started the to dance. He lost himself in it like he had before, he didn't smile you weren't suppose to but he could feel the small area getting very quiet as he danced. When he finished and he came back to himself and stood snapped his fingers and his normal clothes were back on and he looked out and every single person was staring at him.

"Blimey." came Ron's voice. Then the spell was broken and everyone was clapping he shook his head and looked at the back to where Lee, Roman, and Celes were sitting. Lee was laughing with an arm around a very red Celes, and Roman looked like she was going to walk across the space and rape him right in front of their family. He headed back to them and sat back down waiting for Draco to start.

Celes looked at him and her eyes were wide. "That was really hot." she said in a squeaky voice.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks, its not a big deal." he shrugged.

Roman shifted in her seat and rubbed her legs together. She couldn't believe he had just done that. I mean yeah she told him about it but she thought she would have a private show. Not be teased and then have him say 'its not a big deal.' She closed her eyes and just went over it again. They way he moved so strongly. He hit every point and then when he did the omi.

"Roman, its important that you breath. We don't need you passing out. Not yet anyways." Lee whispered in her ear.

Roman nodded and tried very hard to watch Draco. "From now on he is going to be called a heathen god." She muttered to herself. She refused to look over to him and allow him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had effected her. Her plan was to give each couple a stay at a swanky hotel and the winner would get the potion. So far she was debating between Celes and Draco. Celes song was beautiful and touched her. She wanted to give the potion to Draco because he had proved himself changed... but Harry. She bit her lower lip and frowned. Maybe if she gave one to the winner and the other to Harry it would be okay... a tie. Yes she could do a tie.

Harry sat rather smugly in his seat. He knew Roman wasn't… happy… with him and he could still feel Celes' wide blue eyes on him. He watched Draco's tap number and crossed his arms. He hadn't even done the one he'd put together for Roman, he'd just done one for the show. He laughed a little as he thought about her reaction to him wearing even less clothing when he did the private one for her.

Celes didn't watch Draco, she didn't look at anything but Harry. She was in shock, pure and utter shock. She gripped Lee's arm and knew she was still blushing and that her mouth was hanging open as she stared at Harry. She wasn't having the exact reaction that Roman seemed to be having but she was aroused by what he did and found it sexy, but mostly she was shocked as hell.

Roman clapped with everyone when Draco was finished. "Uh, I need the camera." She told Lee. "You can go and start serving the desserts." She gave a little blush. " totally missed Dragon's dance." She whispered.

Lee gave a chuckle as he handed her the camera. Ro quickly took it and disappeared into the house. Lee chuckled again and then looked over to Harry. "I think you broke them." He said as he looked at Celes' still shocked face.

Harry gave him a smile. "I think I did too. Oops." he said shrugging.

"Oops? Oops?" Celes demanded.

"Oh she speaks." Harry teased.

"You broke Roman." Celes declared. "No more of that… that… Magic Mike Hawaiian style dancing… no… no, no, no." she said. "Or at least not in public…" Celes fanned herself a little. "I'm going in to get dessert, come on Lee, leave the male stripper out here alone." Celes said with a little giggle that she covered with a cough and walked into the house.

Roman had gone into her work room and locked it. "First thing first. Kids." She gathered all the prizes and set them in the basket. She whimpered as sat on her couch and opened the camera. She found Harry's performance and debated on whether or not to watch it again. "Evil man from hell!" She hissed as she fast forward and went to Dragon's performance. She had to watch it twice. When she was done she gathered all the gifts and the two potions. She bit her lower lip as she went through all the performances and then nodded. She walked out of her work room and bumped into Celes. "Hey Cel-Bear." She greeted.

Celes looked at her for about a second and then kissed her. She pulled away muttering. "Stupid Magic Mike Hawaiian style dancing, are you okay? Hes… so…" she took a breath. "Moving on. Who won?" she asked.

"I decided on a tie." She bit her lower lip.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Between?" she asked.

"Harry and Ron." She said as she looked away.

"Har…" Celes gave a little shriek and stomped off. "And he cheated, used the judges weakness against her!" she said and stormed into the kitchen and picked up a tray of dessert kabobs and went back outside and instantly started to calm as she handed out the dessert to family and kids. She walked right past Harry and didn't offer him one and continued on. When she finished she went and stood in the outdoor kitchen and looked out over the dark ocean lit up by the moon.

Roman walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Cel. Technically everyone won. They are all getting a room at a hotel I just going to give the potion to the best performances. I was going to give you one but I think everyone was going to say how unfair it was because we are in a relationship." She bit her lower lip. "Did you want the potion that bad?" She asked.

Celes groaned and closed her eyes. "Im not mad, I can make a bloody potion like that just as well as, or even better than you. He's just… " she looked down. "Better at… pleasing and teasing you. They both are." she said and gave a little smile. "Its stupid, Im fine. Dont worry go present the award alright? Ill be over here… ignoring Magic Mike." she said with a wink.

"Penis envy." Roman told her. "I know that insecurity all too well. I have that with you sometime. Tell you what, how about you and I use your hotel package and have a little fun of our own. What do you think about that? I week with only me should cure any penis envy." She winked at her and handed her an envelope with the hotel information in it.

Celes wiggled a little. "Yes please." she said and kissed her. "Go do your job." she said smacking her ass.

Roman squealed and walked off. She passed out all the prizes for the kids then took a deep breath. "So, I would like to tell you all I tricked you." She told the adults. "I really just wanted a show and see what you all would do if you competed for a gift. So, later I will pass out your gifts for giving me a show. I chose a tie. One shocked the hell out of me... well... two so they will get the potion. Harry you won." She growled at him. "And the other is Ron. Who the hell knew you could do that. I really enjoyed that. Come up here and get your potion and hotel stuff."

Harry walked up to her hands in his pockets, smile on his face. "Thank you, Ku'uipo." he said taking the potion and hotel stuff.

"Don't thank me yet. You _will_ destroy that bloody chain and you _will_ pay for what you did." She growled at him.

"Whatever you want." he said and then kissed her. "I love you." he said against her lips.

"I dont want to hear your lies. All lies. You are the devil himself. Now be gone with you. Ron, come here and get your stuff."

Ron did as he was told and smiled sheepishly. "Er, thanks." he said taking the items.

Harry walked away still smiling and went over to Celes in the kitchen. "You mad still?"

Celes looked at him with sharp eyes. "Not mad, just… upset. I just… it doesn't matter. Shes going to make you pay." she said looking over at Roman.

Harry nodded. "I know that." he said and looked over his shoulder at her. He turned back and leaned down and kissed Celes. "I get my suprise still?"

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Not until tomorrow." she said and smiled a little then walked away from him and back into the house.

Roman passed out reservations for hotels to all the couples. She had received a huge hug from Angelina and a squeal. George just shook his head. Roman reminded Hermione about the double date thing. She really wanted to spend time with them. It was fun being around them the last person she approached was Draco. "Here is your hotel information." She told him.

Draco smiled and took it from her. "Thanks." he said to Roman.

"I know I didnt choose you to win but, uh, will you still come and hang out with me?" She asked him looked down at her empty basket. "I do want to get go know the new Draco and I do have a few questions to ask you."

Draco nodded. "Okay, sure." he said.

Roman looked up at him. "Really?"

Draco smiled a little. "I won't lie, I'm a little afraid to but… you're important to Celes and shes still important to me, Addison sings your praises, maybe we should get to know each other a little." he shrugged.

She smiled up at him. "For that I shall give you a hug... dont move." She told him and then wrapped her arms around him. She gave a little giggle. "You know, you actually feel warm and not cold as I thought you would."

Draco chuckled and slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. "I'm human, I promise." he said to her.

"Yeah well, you seem to be a category of your own. Like a subspecies or something." She laughed.

Draco pulled away. "Nice." he said and looked around. "So, uh… what do you want to ask me?"

"There are too many and I have too much on my plate right now. I'll send you an owl... or better yet I'll stop by the clinic and we can do lunch. What do you think? "

He smiled at her. "That sounds good, I'm going to go to bed then. See you in the morning, Roman." he said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'll be alive in the morning but okay." She told him. She walked back to the table she, Celes, Harry, and Lee sat at and sat down. She smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Harry walked up behind her and started to massage her neck. He slowly worked his finger into her flesh and watched her head lull forward.

"So now you are trying to butter me up, are ya? I can't believe you did that." She gave a moan and a sigh. "Evil heathen... heathen dirty... dancing... heathen wannabe sex god." She moaned again. His hands and fingers felt so good.

Harry smiled and worked his hands down to her shoulders digging his thumbs into them and letting his fingertips graze over her collarbones. "It wasnt meant to incite such reactions. I wanted to dance, its something I'm actually good at… well that style anyway, I find I like the Kahiko best, I have another for you but that one will have to wait until we are alone." he said and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck after moving her hair out of the way.

Roman moaned. "I told you what I would do to you if you ever did that." She shivered and rubbed her legs together as she thought about his dance and how he nearly attacked her. Her body started to heat up all over again. She rubbed her legs together and shifted in her seat. "You know you can keep your bloody chain. I don't care." She told him.

Harry chuckled and leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck and across her bare shoulder. "You do care. And thats very hot." he said and picked her up. "Come on Ku'uipo let me make up what I did to you with some mind blowing sex." he said kissing her neck as he walked them into the house.

"Make up? Last I checked I was the bad girl that needed to be punished." She giggled and kissed his neck. "Or did you forget already?"

Harry chuckled as he walked them into the kitchen and stopped to grab some leftover dessert kabobs. He set her down so he could fill a tray then handed her the tray, he picked her back up and started off towards their room. "No, I haven't forgotten." he said and kissed her in the middled of her chest right above the middle of her breasts as he walked them up the stairs.

Roman laughed as she picked up one of the kababs. "So this is your plan, tease me with dessert?" she chuckled as she went to bite into one.

Harry got them to their room and set her down on the bed and took the tray from her. "No, those are because you were so distracted that you didn't get more than the one. Now do you want to shower? Or get straight to it?" he asked her but he didn't give her a real choice. He set the tray down and kneeled down in front of her and pushed her skirt up and growled a little as he spread her legs. "I have something to finish first." he said and dipped his face between her legs and swirled his tongue around her clit.

Roman gave a squeal as excitement gushed into her stomach. "Harry!" she squealed again and tried to scoot back. "How… Oh, God…" She moaned and tried to scoot back again. "You evil man!" She squealed out man and raised her hips slightly.

Harry chuckled against her and pulled her back to him. He dipped his tongue into her core and then brought it up to her piercing and then clit and swirled it around again. He moaned against her and brought two fingers up to enter her. He began to pump into her and pulled away looking at her. "This time, you are going to come." he growled.

Roman shivered and made high pitched moans as she rolled her hips. She leaned her head back and shivered again. This was so unfair! How was he going to giver her an option but not give her an option. She raised a foot to the bed and used it to raised her hips. She wanted to get away from the sweet torture he was doing to her and yet she wanted more. "H-harry… G-God…" she stuttered.

Harry chuckled again and pumped a little faster into her, he kept having to pull her back to his mouth. He chuckled every time she did it, she didn't really want to get away. She just wanted to be able to control the situation more. He swirled his tongue around her piercing again and growled against her sending the vibrations through her body. He started to work her clit more with his tongue and increased his fingers speed hearing the tell tale signs of Roman getting close.

Roman squealed more and rolled her hips more. She curled her hands into the bedding as her whole body started to shake. Excitement continued to bloom and flutter into her stomach. Roman was so unprepared for this. She was losing her battle for control and it was driving her crazy. She screamed as she rolled her body in another feeble attempt to get away.

Harry chuckled as he used his free arm to pull her back to him again. He started to work her harder and faster. He leaned back and brought his other hand to roll her piercing through his finger and thumb and watched her as she made her way to the edge. He loved how she was squirming under his hands, he loved the feel of her juices leaking out onto his hand. He moaned and took her in with a smile. She was so sexy, natural, and beautiful when she was like this.

Roman screamed as she shook. Her head rocked sided to side as she pulled onto the blankets. Suddenly her orgasm filled her and she screamed it out. She felt her juices flow out and she screamed again. Her body shivered and shook. She moaned and panted as she rolled over onto her side pulling the blanket with her. "E-evil… e-evil m-man." she moaned.

Harry smiled and crawled onto the bed behind her and pulled her to him while she was still shaking and moved her hair and kissed her behind the ear. He sighed taking her scent in, she always smelled best after she had come. It ignited something in him. He started to kiss down the line of her neck from her ear and moaned and bit a little at the bottom. "So intoxicating." he moaned and reached down and pushed her dress down and teased one of her nipples and kissed the back of her neck and traced his tongue down to her shoulders. He followed the one that was easier to get to.

Roman shivered and moaned. She was still riding out her last orgasm. "What are you doing to me?" she moaned as she slowly started to uncurl from her rolled position. She shivered and leaned her head back to allow him access to her. She pulled the blanket that was half way over her and wrapped her self into it. She was not going to make this easy on him at all. He wanted control he had to fight her for it. She giggled as she tried to wiggle back into her dress from under the blanket.

Harry pulled away and shook his head. He got up and looked down at her for a minute and smiled at the spark of defiance in her eyes. He smirked and snapped his fingers and suddenly Roman was naked, there was no blanket around her and she was bound to the bed as he had described to her. With a moan he turned to the shower and stripped off his cloths listening to her whimper, he smiled more and turned to the shower and turned it on and stepped in with a sigh. He turned and looked at Roman while he started to clean himself. He ran his soapy hands down his abs and then down to his shaft which he pumped a few times for Roman's benefit.

Roman gave a moan as she ran her eyes down her body. He really tied her to the bed. His threats from earlier filled her head and she felt heat pool between her legs. She whimpered as she watched him tease her. She snapped her eyes closed and looked away. The evil man was so mean. She gave a smile as she looked at him. "Two can play this game." she sent her magic self out and ran her hands down his chest. When she got to his shaft she started to slid her hands up and down his shaft. Roman gave a moan as she watched him.

Harry gave a grunt and a laugh. "Okay, we can play this game." he said with an evil glint in his eyes. He sent his magical self to Roman and ran his hands up her body. His magical self settled between her legs, which were spread out from being tied down, and entered her slowly. Harry gave a moan and watched Roman react to his magical self all the while he continued to pump himself into her magical version's mouth.

Roman rolled her head back. "Don't… use too much…" she moaned and tried to roll her hips. "of your… magic. It will… drain you…" She moaned again. She made her magical version of her self kneel in front of him and take his shaft into her mouth. She watched him and moaned. They were touching each other and making love to each other from across the room. She moaned again as the idea aroused her more.

Harry moaned and nodded. "I got it, for now." he informed her and continued to thrust into her magic versions mouth while he made his own magic version thrust a little harder into Roman's core. He watched her and moaned louder. "Fuck!" he said and closed his eyes for a minute and opened them watching Roman. This was insanely arousing, what the hell was happening? He was already losing it. He growled and stopped his magical self making it disspear with quite a lot of effort he forced himself to walk with the sensations of Roman's magical self still going strong and came over to the bed, he knelt down in between her legs and growled a little at her. He reached down with a hand and rolled her piercing in between his finger and thumb and waited, then did it again. He kept doing that, watching her react. He didn't touch any other part of her except that spot. He moaned and closed his eyes.

Roman moaned as she whimpered. The sensations of him doing that was so intense. She shiver and whimpered. she wanted more but the look on his face said he wasn't going to give more. She rolled onto her head and tried to wiggle her hips away. He was torturing her. This was a sexual warfare and he was winning. She gave a growl as she looked at him and gave a gasping moan. She bit her lower lip and wiggled her hips again.

Harry moaned back to her, and kept doing what he was doing to her. If she'd just stop her magical self, she'd get oh so much more. He flicked the piercing and then rolled it again and moaned again at the suction the magical Roman was using on his shaft. He shuddered a little and looked down at Roman and gave her a little smile and stopped all actions and just let her magical self do its thing, right there, in between her actual legs. He was so close, yet he knew if he gave in shed win.

Roman whimpered as she watched him. She shook her head side to side. She was going to go insane! She watched him and knew he was close to his release. He just sat there between her legs not doing nothing. She gave him a scream and then released her magical self. "Evil man!"

Harry laughed and turned to her. "You changed the game, I changed the game right back." He said leaning over her and kissing her with a moan. He trailed kisses down her neck and then pressed his shaft to her core and then slowly entered a little and pulled back out, and then a little more, and then back out, and then a little more, and then back out again. The final time he thrusts quickly into her. It was hard and he hit her g spot with a grunt.

Roman moaned and panted as she just laid there. She couldn't do anything. It was crazy! She wanted to thrust back and to touch him. She moaned again as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She sent her magic self out and pressed her front to his back and moaned it was only through that she was about to feel and touch him. Her hands slid down his arms and to his chest. She moaned again as she had her magic pull on his nipple rings a little.

Harry gave a growl and looked down at her shaking his head. He was so tempted to stop and punish her for defying him again. But he didn't, he was losing his resolve though. She was going to win if he wasn't careful. He growled again and made himself stop his movements in her.

She whimpered and then open her eyes. She glared up at him and threw her head back against the pillow. She gave another scream of frustration and then pulled her magic back. So every time she sued her magic he was going to stop. Evil man! She growled at him and had to think of other ways to get him. She whimpered again.

Harry started again, he leaned down over her and looked into her face. "This time I wont leave any bruises… but I will make it just as fun, as long as you behave." he said to her and kissed up her neck and thrust a little harder into her pressing his pelvis into her clit and piercing as he did it causing the stimulation she would feel to be more so.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips into circles. She shivered and moaned louder. She had to behave. He demanded control and now he got it. "Oh, this is so on." she gritted out. She leaned her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck. Her moans got higher in pitch as she rolled her hips more. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "K-kiss me…" she begged.

Harry gave a little growl but did as she asked, he dipped his tongue into her mouth as he did so and swirled it around hers with a moan. As he did that he let her feet go and brought her legs up around his waist. He held her at the thighs though so she'd still have very little control and thrust harder and faster into her and moaned as he swirled his tongue around hers again and then sucked on her lower lip as he pulled back.

Roman rolled onto her head as she started to scream out her moans. She was close, she could feel her orgasm reaching for her. She shivered as she looked up at him. She tried to lift her hips to match his thrusts but he still held her tightly. She she shivered and and rolled onto her head again. "Harry!" she screamed.

With a final effort to get her off good he pressed a finger to her clit and pressed it hard and fast along with his thrusting. "Go ahead Roman." he told her, knowing the minute she orgamsed he would too.

Roman screamed higher as she looked at him and started to really buck against him. She felt wild with need and wild with pleasure. She threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm just as her juices gushed out of her. She shook as she rolled her hips more. She moaned and whimpered as she laid limp breathing heavily.

Harry had let out a loud growl when he came and thrusted a few more times deeper into her as he felt her tighten around him. He moaned and waited for her to fall limp. He undid the bindings as her wrists and laid down next to her and pulled her to him waiting for her to finish her climax and looked down at her. "That did not go how I planned." he panted.

She pressed closer to him. "We can always try again later." she told him. She wrapped an arm around him and ran her fingertips up and down the small of his back. "You know, this means war, right? I'm going to get you back for this." she told him as she kissed his chest. She licked his closes nipple and pulled on the ring with her lips. "You are evil." she told him. "I think I need to cleanse you of your evilness."

Harry gave a chuckle and shook his head and pushed her away a little and sat up grabbing the tray of desserts. "How about you eat these, and then if you feel up for more, we can go again." he laughed taking one for himself. "And by 'how about' I mean if you don't stop to eat these I will tie you up again. And then you won't get anything." he said with a wink.

"There you go again, not giving me an options. You give me an option then take it away." she shook her head as she pushed him down on the bed. She sat on her knees as she ate one of the kabobs. She took in his body and gave a shiver. She had to do it. It was going to get done and he wasn't going to stop her. She placed her stick on the try and crawled to get out of the bed but turned and settled between his legs. She leaned down and licked up his shaft.

Harry gave a jump and looked down at her and then with a smug smile laid back down and shut his eyes. "What are you doing, woman?" he asked her playfully.

"You know what I'm doing." she told him. She licked at the blunt head of his shaft and then licked back down. She giggled as she swirled her tongue around him and then swallowed him into her mouth. She moaned against him as if he was the most sweetest thing. She pumped her head a couple of time, each time she came up she sucked on him.

Harry lifted his hips a little each time she took him back into her mouth. He moaned and nodded. "I do, I also know that you are in revenge mode, so I'm waiting for the other foot to drop." he said with another loud moan and lifted his hips again as she took him back in.

Roman laughed against him. She moaned again as she continued to work him. She loved that she could do this for the guys. She was probably not as good as Celes, especially since she has her tongue pierced. But she was glad she could give back. She moaned against him and then slowed her pace. She looked up at Harry and loved the face he was giving.

Harry growled. "Here comes… the other shoe." he moaned and pushed his hips up slowly into her mouth. He moaned long and loud enjoying what she was doing.

She giggled as she pulled back and let him out of her mouth with a popping sound. "You love it." she told him. "Don't try to lie." she grinned at him and then went back to work on him. She alternated between going fast and slow. She loved when she slowed down on him cause he slowed his own hips and she heard his long moans. She moaned against him and then scraped her teeth against him as she came back up.

Harry kept going with her, fast, slow… moans against him, teeth against his shaft causing its own little thrilling game of what if. He chuckled and nodded at her comments. "You're very right… Ku'uipo, I do like it, no, I love it." he said to her and buried his hands in her hair and continued to match her movements with his hips.

Roman moaned as she worked her faster with her mouth. Her hair draped around him as she placed her hands on his hips. She pulled back again and licked up his shaft. "What do you want, Harry. Tell me," she used her hands to pump him. "I'll do it." she whispered to him. "Anything, for right now."

Harry moaned and looked at her. "Sex slave? You?" he chuckled. He laid back and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "You could continue that, or you could continue that with your core…" he moaned.

"Harry," she looked back up at him. "You own me, what do you want? I'll do it." she told him

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked at her in shock. Was she submitting to him. He growled and grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to him careful not to hurt her belly. He ran a hand down her face and looked into her eyes. "I do own you." he said to her and she shivered in his arms and he smiled. "I own you, Roman." he said again and lifted her up and as she was still coming lowered her onto him slowly. "Ride me Roman, and remember, I own you." he moaned.

Roman moaned again as she came again. She shivered as she looked down at him and started to rock her hips. She lifted her hips and then went down. She still shiver from her last little orgasm he gave her as she slid down on him She moaned as she bit her lower lip and watched him. She didn't know what was coming over her but she wanted to please him. Wanted to do anything he demanded her to do. She shivered again as she started to ride him and with an easy pace. She placed her hands on his chest for a better balance and rode him easier.

Harry moaned and met her hips when she lowered down onto him. He grabbed her hips to help her stay balanced on top of him and moaned again. He rolled back on his head and looked up at her. "Faster." he commanded her.

Roman moaned as she rode him faster. She shivered as enjoyed the feel of him in her. She moaned again and as she raised back up. She placed her hand on his and rode him faster like he wanted. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She moaned louder and took in the feel of him.

"Thats right, baby, make yourself feel good too." Harry panted at her and kept meeting her thrusts. He took one of his hands from beneath hers and then put her hand back. "Leave it there." he said and pressed his thumb to her clit and moaned. "Harder, Roman." he commanded her.

Roman rode him harder just as he commanded. She moan and gasp as she felt his thumb on her clit. She felt so good. So… sensual and warm. She felt as if warm honey was being poured onto her and she was enjoying the feel of it. She looked back down at him and moaned. She connected with him to pass on what she was feeling. She didn't know where it was coming from but she didn't want it to stop. Not yet. She moaned again as she leaned her head back.

Harry moaned and rolled back on his head again and then looked up at Roman watching her, marveling at her. Her feelings washing through him making him want her more. He gripped her hip a little tighter and sat up and kissed down her chest and paid attention to both breasts before he nipped her chin and buried his face in her breasts he pulled her closer and thrust a little faster into her.

She smiled down at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "You can't help but please me, can you?" she moaned. She leaned down and kissed him. She moaned against his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned again. She sucked onto his tongue and sighed. She nipped at his lips and chin. "Who is the boss, Harry?" she asked him. "Tell me, who is she?"

Harry shivered and looked up at her, he knew it was coming and smiled. "You're the boss." he moaned. "And I own the boss." he added.

She moaned as she matched his thrust. "That's right." she told him. She kissed him again. She loved kissing him. "Harry owns the boss." she said against his lips. "And the boss loves it." she pulled on his hair and growled at him. "Own me, Harry. Own me and make sure I don't get away with anything."

Harry growled and grabbed both her hips tighter making her move on top of him. He growled again and bit her shoulder and growled as he did that too. He pulled her down on him roughly and became more like a wild animal in that moment he kept growling and reached a hand around and smacked Roman's ass.

Roman squealed and rode him faster. She was screaming out her moans and she was loving it. Her fingers pulled at his hair as she leaned down and kissed him. Suddenly the warm homey feeling was disappearing and heat was feeling the room. She moaned as she leaned her head back. Her hair looking like a black waterfall. She moaned as her hands slid down to his broad shoulders. Her nails started to dig into his flesh.

Harry growled when her fingernails dug into his shoulders and suddenly he needed to take her from behind, he needed to dominate her. He lifted her flipped her around so she was on all fours and entered from behind he leaned down and kissed her spine down to the small of her back and listened to her moan. He growled and smacked her ass then pulling her harder to him he leaned down and bit her ass the way he had before and growled against the flesh of it.

Roman screamed into the pillow in pure pleasure. She shivered with his power that filled the room. His rough hands on her, his lips, his teeth, all fueled her wild drive. This is what she wanted . This is what she had needed. She screamed and she rocked back onto him hard. The smacking sound of their flesh meeting filled the room with Harry's growls and her screams. She curled her fingers into sheet. It was so strange how animalistic she felt and how he felt. She could clearly see them on a bed of leaves in the jungle screaming and growling as they did their passionate ritual. Heat all around them, air crackling with power, and their scents filling the air, it was a wonder they didn't burn up.

Harry growled loudly as he caught what she was imagining and closed his own eyes picturing it that way. It drove him higher into the passion of what they were doing. He dug his fingers a little deeper into her hips and pulled her back pounding into her harder if that was possible. He growled and smacked her ass again and leaned down and scraped his teeth over it and up her spine again. He was getting close now, so close. He was going to explode, burn, be completely off the rails. He growled again. "Fuck!" he growled out at her.

Roman screamed louder. She had no words for what was going on. Every time she opened her mouth to say something she only screamed. She shivered and rocked back on him. She felt her orgasm fill her body and demand to be released. She moaned and then whimpered. She tried to tell Harry was there with him and that she was ready but nothing came out. She whimpered as she rocked back onto him harder.

Harry felt her, he knew she was ready and grunted and growled and pulled her harder. He felt his own orgasm starting to fill him and he needed to tell her. He looked down at her and watched her body arching and he finally managed to say something. "Come… Roman…" he growled.

Roman screamed louder. Her body tightened and locked down on Harry as she released her juices rushed out of her and she shook hard. She gave little screams with each shake it was like she was having multiple orgasms hitting her one after the other. Somewhere in the middle she just lost her voice. No sound came out her mouth.

Harry growled as he came and thrust into her. He felt Roman's body lock around his and pulled her closer and held her up so she wouldn't fall onto her belly when she finished climaxing. After he recovered a little himself and pulled her up and hugged her to his chest. Still in her he fell back on the bed and held her on top of his chest her back to his front and breathed hard trying to catch his breath. He reached a shaky hand up and pushed some of her hair out of her face and growled and moaned again giving a little jerk.

Roman shook a little making little mew sounds and still breathing heavily. She bit her lower lip as she she looked over her shoulder at him. She gave a little smile and closed her eyes. "That… was… yeah…" she chuckled a little and then looked back at him. "You… okay?"

Harry gave a painting chuckle. "I...not… sure… but… I… feel… good. Damn!" he panted turning his face into her neck. "I'm...tired...as...hell...now." he panted and groaned.

She gave a little chuckle and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and leaned her neck to the side. She felt hot and cold, and she also felt their sweat mingling with each other. "I'm going to… tell Lee you… tried to break me." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and finally was able to move her next to him. "Hows your throat? I can drag my ass to the kitchen and get you some tea if you'd like." he said snuggling close to her and pulling a blanket around them.

"Keep your ass here." she croaked as she held tightly to his arm. "It can wait in the morning." She yawned as she played with his hand and kissed each fingertips. She sucked in one of his fingers and sucked on it a little then kissed the palm of his hand. She placed her hand in his and frowned. "Why are your hands so much bigger than mine?"

Harry gave a tired chuckle. "Because I'm bigger than you are." he said and kissed her forehead. "I like that though." he said with a wide yawn.

She smiled at him when he was down yawning. "You look like a lion when you do that." she croaked again. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him a couple of times. She tucked her head under his chin and took in his scent. She kissed his throat and then closed her eyes. She wanted to be close to him when she fell asleep and when she woke up she wanted to wake up just like this. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed his collarbone.

Harry gave a little half hearted moaned and buried his face in her hair taking her into his nose and gave a sigh. He held Roman close and felt good. His whole body relaxed and right before he drifted off to sleep he said; "Dont avoid me anymore, okay? If you need _anything_ I'm always going to be right here to give it to you."

She felt tears gather in her eyes. "Sorry, I just… didn't want you to step in. I could do things on my own. I'm use to doing things on my own. Besides I'm a big girl and I can feed myself all on my own."

Harry sighed. "Okay, but you don't always remember. Neither does Celes, you two spend too much time stuck in emotions sometimes to remember. I can take care of you too, please let me. I want to. Next time ask me to help you. Please." he said to her and kissed her forehead yawning again.

Roman nodded, "Okay." she tucked her head back under his chin. "I'll try to remember and not to be so stubborn."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "Thats all I ask, Ku'uipo. I love you." he said slowly drifting off, he reached out to Celes and found her occupied and knew he'd have to talk to her later. He sighed one last time pulled Roman a little closer and fell asleep.

Roman closed her eyes and kissed his neck one last time. She rubbed her nose agains it and then drifted to sleep

Lee had watched Celes help clean the kitchen. He was told to sit down and relax by Molly and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He drank more of the wine Celes had made. He shook his head, the woman was really asking for it. She was nearly as bad as Roman, except that if Ro wanted to get caught she would get. Unless if she really wanted to be sneaky no one would know she actually knew. Celes on the other hand always and a need to push and push and push until she found out and because of it she would ruin the surprise. Instead of just letting things take their course and let things flow she had to push until she got her results or a close enough result. He sighed as he shook his head. Just like Christmas when she got all upset that he didn't present her her gift right away then he had to give it to her early. Now it was her new thing. Trying to push him to so that they would have rough sex. That has all she had been thinking about and all she had been looking for. He had half a mind to give it to her. Damn wine. He stood up slowly and placed his glass into the sink.

"Come on," he growled to Celes as he took her hand not so gently and pulled her behind him as he walked her towards their room.

Celes tired to pull out of his grip but he would let go. "But Lee, I'm not done helping Molly." she protested.

Lee whirled around on her and pushed her against the close wall. He kissed her hard. He used his teeth to open her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Don't speak." he growled. He kissed her again and then pulled her behind him.

Celes watched him in shock as she followed him. She didn't say anything like he had told her to. She felt her heart rate picking up with each step and her body was heating with each step too. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and then bit it following him, feeling almost like a rag doll being pulled along.

Once inside their room and pushed her inside then closed the door behind them. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lay on the bed, Celes." he told her as he watched her closely.

Celes nodded and kept her lip between her teeth and did as he told her. She laid down on her back and looked at him standing against the door.

He watched her for a little while longer then walked over to her. One thing about Roman's rule about not wearing shoes in the house was the fact that he didn't have to worry about taking his shoes off. He did however take off his shirt and tossed it aside. He crawled onto the bed and settled between her legs. "Tell me, Celes. After I told you to put something on for Harry did you go and do so?" he asked her and watched her closely for any signs that she was lying.

Celes sighed and flattened her hand against his chest and pushed on him and sat up. She pulled up her dress to show him a garter with a little golden snitch in the middle of it in Gryffindor colors. "I wore it the first time I was ever with him, if you must know. It was his surprise, until I got upset… at him. So yes I did." she said looking at him in the eyes, fire and annoyance there.

He nodded and pushed her back down. "That will stay on until Harry sees it." he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it a side. He looked down at her at her baby bump and kissed it. He kissed more over it. The beauty of a new life was within her. "I will not have the sex you want while you are pregnant." he told her and looked up at her daring her to object.

Celes looked back at him wanting so badly to point out that he did with Roman but he wasn't going to hear it, and honestly, why did it matter? She nodded and bit her lip again. "Okay." she whispered. She swallowed and gave a little smile. "Can we have sex?" she asked him.

He watched her and kissed her baby belly again. He relaxed more and gave her a little smile. "You think I brought you in here to turn you into a nun?" he teased. He closed he eyes and had to fight himself. He so wanted do to her what he has been doing to Roman. He pressed his face into her belly. "I love you Celes. I really do." He looked up at her with soft eyes. "I want to Celes." she told him. "I really want to give you what you want. Have sex the way you want." The alcohol in his system seemed to really loosen his tongue. "You can't believe how much I want to but I want to do it my way. I want you in a way that I have not taken Ro. In a way that I don't see myself taking Ro. But you…" he kissed her belly some more. "I… When I become dominant around you and want you like that I want to see you cry every time."

Celes lifted a hand and stroked his head and looked at him. "I want you to have me how you want me. The spiked drink wasn't just for you, it was for Harry and every boy and girl there tonight who could drink it. I've noticed in this family we tend to get loose and happy with a little bit of alcohol in our systems. You get rougher, but you're still overall happy. The reason I'm pushing this is because I'm sick of you guarding parts of yourself from me. I want to know you like I know Harry and Roman and, I don't." she said and bit her lip again still running her hand over his head.

He looked up at her. He reached up and pulled her lip from her teeth. "I don't like you doing that. Not because Ro does it and it drives me crazy but because you have a tendency to bite it so hard you actually draw blood. I don't like you hurting yourself." He told her. "I like when you sing me away not because its our thing but because in your song you tell me how you feel so early in the morning. You have a power with words and you don't even know it. It is one of the reasons I don't want you talking during sex. With a simple phrase you change the whole mood. You want me wild and hard and with a simple phrase you change it where I just want to slow down and comfort you. You may say you don't need it and that you are just saying how you feel but you do need it. I feel it deep down how much you need the comfort." he brushed some off her curls from her face. But at the same time I have to learn to stop giving into you. You have a balance issue and it effects us. It effects, me, Harry, and Ro. You go from 1 to 100 in seconds." he kissed her belly again and rubbed his cheek against it. "Because of it we have to learn to watch your signs. To know if you really need comfort, if you need to be alone, or if you need to be set straight because you are throwing a tantrum."

Celes closed her eyes against tears and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm high maintenance. Its not like I wake up in the morning thinking oh today I think I'll make the people I love have to take extra care of me." she gave a watery laugh. "The only reason I don't like being pregnant is because the emotional rollercoaster that is me goes into overdrive. I'm sorry." she whispered again and dropped her head back looking up at the ceiling.

Lee cupped the back of her neck so that she looked at him. "Stop talking." he told her. "You said you wanted to know me more. What I hear is you want to know what I think and what I'm watching. I know you don't want to hurt us and I know you don't wake in the mornings trying to see how much stress you can cause us. It's not in your heart to hurt us. The reason I have guarded parts is because either its for me or I'm saving it for Ro. But _you_ have to be patient. Ro is our foundation in our relationship so you will have to be patient and wait for me to open more. You can't rush this. Its like we are getting to know each other all over again but laying down _our_ foundation. You don't rush things like this. I love you and I do consider you my wife but at the same time its hard for me but because I know Roman is my wife." he let her go and went back to kissing her belly and drawing circles on it. "Sometimes I think there are just too many people in this relationship." he gave a chuckle. "But at the same time I enjoy it. A lot of our problems we all are going through. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and Harry. You two are some of my best mates. I still write and tell George everything just like how Ro does. He is our outside mind. He keeps track of us." He kissed her belly again and chuckled. "He says I need to loosen up too." He looked up at her. "You love me right?"

Celes nodded. "Always will, and have for a very long time." she said and smiled.

"See, we know we love each other, we had fell for each other without really knowing each other. Now we need to know each other." he kissed her belly. "There are times you think I'm guarded and I'm not. I'm not even thinking about anything. I'm just watching you two. I enjoy watching you two." Lee drew a little heart on her belly. "I am done cooking for a while." he smiled. "Well for big parties like today. I miss spending time with you and Roman. I like this." he smiled at her. "Down time and us talking. I like talking to Ro she makes me laugh. I like talking to you be because you will do anything to make me smile just so you can kiss the corners of my mouth. Harry… I can do without Harry." he laughed.

Celes giggled a little at that. "You couldn't do without Harry, the two of you have a love that I can't even begin to describe if I wanted to. You have each others backs." she shrugged and reached down she ran her hands over his head.

He smiled, "I know." he sighed and rested his chin on her belly. "I like Celes." he told her. "I miss the old you but I like that you have grown. You have taken some bumps and scratches but you are finally finding your way. You are a firecracker and it seems like you are finally settling into that category. You are snapping off but you are taking a little time for yourself to sizzle out then you are yourself again. To tell you the truth I can't wait until after you are pregnant so I can see the real you again and not the baby." he smiled.

Celes smiled. "I can't either, I miss me. I feel like I've been pregnant for an eon. Its only the end of May so three and a half more months of feeling Albus… and not me. Oh this boy is going to have a short temper…" she sighed and smiled rubbing her belly where he was kicking her three times like he always did when Lee was in the room. She picked up Lee's hand and placed it over the spot and sighed. "He calms when Ro is around, but he's happiest when he hears you, you've been with me for most of this pregnancy so… I think he likes you more." she said with a little laugh. "Maybe, I don't know, and won't until hes here. Although he feels like hes trying to jump out of me when Harry's around so like I said who knows"

Lee chuckled, "Ro was telling me something like that the other day." he frowned and shook his head. "I wasn't paying too much attention I was still trying to figure out what I was going to cool the the party." he sighed. "I don't know how she puts up with me. I really don't." he rubbed his nose against her belly and kissed it a few more times. "Behave in there. I need to make your mum happier with me." He told Albus and kissed up her belly, between her breast, up her neck, over her chin, and to her lips.

Celes kissed him back and pulled back and looked up at him. She gave him a little smile and kissed his chin and then his lips again. "I'm going to say one last thing then I promise to shut up, she puts up with you because she loves you." she winked. "Its why we all do." she said and kissed him again and moaned against his lips.

He chuckled against her lips. He kissed her jaw lined to her ear and nipped her earlobe. He kissed down her neck and moaned against her. He kissed down her belly again and then lower to her core. He slowly licked at her clit and swirled around his tongue around it. He flicked his tongue and then dipped it into her core.

Celes moaned and shivered and rolled her hips. She spread her legs a little more and reached down and massaged his head. She moaned and then gave a little gasping squeal when he hit a sweet spot and giggled a little. She rolled her hips again and moaned.

Lee chuckled as he teased her again. He like to hear her squeal and then giggle like that. It let him know she was enjoying himself. He liked her screaming but he also like to play too. It was a little thing Roman had taught him. He slowly licked up her clit again, swirled it around, and then dipped into her core again.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips, she arched her back a little pushing into him a little. Her heart raced and her whole body was teaming with desire and arousal. She spread her legs a little more feeling like she couldn't get close enough to him. What he was doing was making her feel very good.

Lee slipped his fingers into her core as he went back to her clit. He flicked his tongue and slowly thrust his finger into her. He sucked on her clit and swirled his fingers around in her. He moaned against her.

Celes rolled her hips and shivered as the vibrations from his moan shot through her. She rolled back on her head a little and ran her hands down her own body. Her body tingled with every touch, from herself or from Lee. She moaned and then squealed again as he hit that sweet spot again and giggled again.

He chuckled as he repeated what he was doing. She heard her squeal and giggle. He chuckled and sat up on his knees. "I think you like that spot." he told her. He bent down and did hit it again to make sure.

Celes squealed and then giggled again, it was beyond her control how she reacted to it. She just did. She rolled her hips and nodded. "I do like that spot." she whispered.

"I like your reaction to it" He told her. He moaned against her and hit the spot one last time just to hear her. He couldn't help but chuckle against her. He moaned and then went back to tasting and teasing her. He had to make a mental not to tell Harry about the spot so he could test it out more. He moaned again and then pumped his fingers faster into her.

Celes gave a little gasp and moaned louder as he sped his finger up. She rolled her hips faster with him and dug her heels into the bed to be able to roll her hips in a wider arch. She rolled onto her head and gave a little moan that sounded more like a shriek and shivered and looked down at Lee.

Lee moaned against her and then kissed his way back up. His fingers still pumped into her but his thumb replaced his mouth and was rubbing against her clit. He slicked at her nipples and then playfully bit at her breast. He moaned as he kissed her neck. He scraped his teeth against her soft flesh and took in her scent.

Celes moaned and arched her back again and dropped her head to the side and shivered at the feel of his teeth on her neck. She gave another shriek and rolled her hips again looking at him. She reached down and kissed him and ran her hands down his back as far as she could and then back up behind his head and over it and kissed him again rolling her hips more.

Lee moaned as he pulled away from her and worked his pants off. He couldn't wait for her. He needed her now. He settled between his legs and thrust hard into her. He moaned as he leaned over her and kissed her. He pumped his hips into her fast and hard. He kiss her neck and moaned against her her neck.

Celes moaned and brought her knees up to his waist and then wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts with little moaning grunts. She ran her hands down his chest and up over his shoulders feeling how the they moved and the power behind them. She leaned up and kissed him and then nipped his chin and kissed down his neck. She brought her hands back up over his head and then trailed her fingers down his face, memorizing him when he was inside her. She kissed him again and continued to meet his thrusts.

He leaned down and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm of his hips. Then he pressed his tongue to hers and rubbed against her ring. He looked down at her and smiled as he picked up speed. He nipped her chin and licked at her lips. He continued to watch her. What her reactions to him and the pleasure that filled her face. The way she closed her eyes and roll onto her head, her moans that filled the air. and the way she touched him, made her tender. She and Ro were like night and day. Ro was dark and sultry whereas Celes was light and tender. She may not like it but he did. He liked how gentle she was and how sweet she could be. Lee leaned down and nuzzled her neck needing to feel her softness against his face.

Celes giggled a little and moaned again she matched his thrusts and moaned every time they came together. She trailed her hands down his back and cupped his ass pulling him closer. She moaned louder when she felt her climax whisper in to her body like breath. She looked at Lee and kissed him again and then lightly nipped his bottom lip and pulled herself up a little and kept thrusting with him at a slightly different angle that made her just a little bit insane. She started giving gasping "ohs".

Seeing that what she was doing he held her at that angle and thrust harder and faster into her. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the feel of her. He moaned as he closed his eyes and just focused on the way her core gripped at him, it wasn't tight yet but knew it was coming. He moaned and looked down at her. He leaned forward and licked at her exposed neck.

Celes' 'ohs' got louder and she dropped her head back more gripping him as hard as she could with her hands. She felt her body start to tighten with the impending orgasm and leaned back up and kissed Lee and then licked down the side of his neck. She squealed an 'oh' out and then felt it coming, she wouldn't be able to stop it now. "L-lee… please… now… please." she panted giving him a pained look and resisting the urge to bite her lip.

He nodded and then kissed her. He wanted to feel her and taste her orgasm as she came. He moaned and felt his wanting a release. Lee moaned out his orgasm just as she did hers. He felt the sweet tightness of her core as it milked him. He pumped a few more times and then release his seed into her. He moaned again as he kissed her and laid her back down. He felt her body shiver and shaked and loved the feel of it under him. He waited her to calm down then laid next to her on his stomach. He sighed and felt his own body do a little shiver. Lee draped an arm over her and pulled her to him so that she was half under him. She kissed her temple and nuzzled her neck again.

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at him. "You are amazing." she said to him and used the free hand she had to rub up and down his back. "I miss you collapsing on top of me. I miss that about Harry too… means I wore you out. But you still look pretty awake." she giggled and ran a thumb over his eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I miss it to." He gave her a sad look. "I miss Ro sleeping on top of me too." He leaned up and pulled the covers over them. He felt a little dizzy and tired from all the wine he drank. He laid back down but this time on his back. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. "I like sleeping on my stomach with you half way under me but I know it can be uncomfortable because you are pregnant."

Celes sighed and snuggled into his arms and giggled a little. "You like to sleep on me like that so I can't get away in the mornings." she said with a little laugh. "Cant have you missing your song." she said and closed her eyes taking in his scent.

"You're damn right. And I like Roman sleeping on top of me so I can feel her moving away from me and stop her. You're both mine and I don't want neither one of you moving away from me unless I say."

Celes smiled against his chest. "I promise never to leave the bed before you get your song again. I thought about singing you awake in our connection but I dont want to interrupt your time with Roman. When we aren't together for a while, I miss doing that for you the most… beside I mean the sex part." she looked up at him. "I'll stop pushing you about the rough sex too, I want it but I can wait until you're ready to share it with me." she said and kissed him on the chin and then curled back into him. "Oh but I'm not going to stop teasing you, just tell me when its too much and I'll back off… but I'm getting better at finding the balance there." she sighed.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "I know you are. Both at teasing and your balance." he sighed. "I miss you singing too but its okay. We will always find time for each other. If not you can always try to catch me napping and wake me up that way." he smiled.

Celes yawned. "We will be at Hogwarts soon. I think I need to start planning what I'm going to teach." she said tiredly. "I'll wake you up there… every morning if you want." she said and her eyes drooped.

"No weekends and fridays. I want to save those for Ro. Agreed?" he asked her as he closed his eyes.

Celes nodded and smiled. "I really love how you do that." she sighed.

"You love how I do what?" he asked her. "Oh, and no getting upset either if she decides to surprise me, agreed?" he told her.

Celes nodded again. "I'll just wake her up then." she said with a little playful grin. "Not with a song but in my own way. And you just take the time to make sure you remember her. Youre so conscious of her feelings… I mean you feel them all the time you should be…" she sighed. "I've always loved the way you take care of her, before you started that… it was me. I was so upset when you first started taking over after you two got married." she laughed. "I was pregnant though so it was unjustified." she sighed and yawned again.

Lee chuckled. "I know you want to take care of her, but I feel like its my job now. You had her for most of the school year since we were in school and then after all the bad you still had her. I feel like I need to make up for lost time and to forever take care of her." he smiled. "And don't wake her up. I can so see it now. Her fussing at me all day while I'm in class trying to teach, all because you woke her early." he chuckled. "I can see you doing that when you are upset with me and want to get me back."

Celes snorted. "I didn't think of that, but thanks for the tip." she said. "I've had Roman my whole life, I get that you want to make up for lost time. And you know, I still get to take care of her sometimes, just in different ways. Shes everything…" she sighed and took a deep breath and smelled Lee and sighed.

He chuckled. "Don't you find it amusing that the one that has the post power and can be the most scariest allows us to take care of her. Its like she knows we have a need to do so and she allows it. When she gets tired of it she always lets us know too." he shook his head. "My butterfly." He frowned. "Why do you think my warrior hasn't given Pele a nickname like he has you?"

Celes frowned. "I… I don't know, really. Maybe its because you're my warrior, Harry's warrior has one for her… I don't know." Celes sighed. "I… can… look through my books tomorrow if you want." she said yawning the first part.

Lee held her tighter. "No, its okay. I'm sure she will find one for me." he looked down at her and traced a finger over her lips.

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "What?" she asked him.

"Just looking you over." he told her. He caressed the back of his knuckles over her cheek. "I like that you are soft. I like how both you and Ro are soft. Women have such soft skin and they are smaller than men. I like that."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "I like that you and Harry are big and strong… muscles, I love your muscles. I complain about being short, but secretly I like it." she said and as she snuggled closer and put her leg through his to get as close as possible.

He smiled, "I know you do. Its why we pick on you about it." He traced a finger over her eye brows and down her nose. He turned to his side and just looked over her face.

Celes looked back but didn't say anything. She kept a soft smile on her face and rubbed his arm absently as her eyes started to droop again.

Lee watched as the dust of her red eyelashes fluttered down over her cheekbones. He had done this to Roman but she was fast asleep when he looked her over. He traced a finger over every little featured of Celes' face. He heard her deep even breaths and knew she was asleep. He traced her lips again. If he had to pick a favorite feature he would choose her nose. It was so small and but yet not too small. It fit her just right. He leaned down and pressed his nose to hers and smiled. He gave sigh as he rolled back onto his back and waved a hand. the lights in the room turned off and he laid there in the dark just awake. He was tired but he was awake. He stretched out his senses and found everything in order. No one was sneaking around and no one that was unwanted was around. He sighed and held Celes closer. He reached out for Roman and used his magic to brush over her. He couldn't touch her like she could but he could still brush over her. He connected with her fully and finally found sleep.

After dinner was served and everyone ate their fill Damon grabbed two plates and filled them with food and then snuck and filled two plates with the desserts. He apparated to the house and felt it out. He didn't feel John there so he apparated inside. He found Vinny on her pallet. He walked over to her and set the four plates down and then crawled over to her. "Vinny, I brought you some food." he told her.

Venelope looked at the plates and saw strawberries and sighed and looked at Damon. "I told you to stay away, I'm mad at you. I dont want to look at your big dummy face right now." she said to him and turned her head away.

Damon smiled down at her. "And I told you before I'm not going to stay away. I'm apart of Ro, she is stubborn and bullheaded. So am I." he crawled over her so that he laid in front of her looking at her. "You like my 'dummy' face."

Venelope glared down at him. "Why can't I tell Mama about us? She my Mama and I want to tell her, I have questions and I want to ask her them. And I have to keep it a secret…" she said pulling her knees up to her chin.

He sighed as he pushed her knees down and then pulled her into his body. "Its complicated with her." he told her. "I have been around her a long time to know her feelings. I pick them up every time I'm with her. She… isn't really ready to hear about us."

Venelope looked up at him. "I thought you said that… she stopped showing you things. Shouldnt that mean she'd be okay with us?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "She stopped but… no, she isn't." he looked into her black eyes. "She… touched me today… different than before."

Venelope looked at him sharply but then relaxed a little. "How was it different?" she asked him softly.

"Before she always found a way to stop herself or to tell herself no, this time… there was none of that this time." He told her. He brushed back some of her red hair. "Why can't you talk to me or ask me the questions?" Damon asked her.

Venelope smiled at him. "I want to ask her questions about love, but I suppose I could be… loose about it… ask generally." she said to him and pushed a little closer to him. "How did she touch you?" she asked him softly.

Damon felt Vinny closer and felt the same heat he always did when she was with him. He always had a need to to be close to her and lately they have been. No sex but a lot of kissing. He wondered if touching her like he touched Celes in the dream would be the same. "You… you had sex before, right?"

Venelope nodded. "I have." she whispered not elaborating.

"Will… will you let me touch you?" he asked. "Like… how I describe what Celes had me do to her, will you let me touch you like that?"

Venelope's heart rate picked up as she reached for his hand. She led it under her skirt as she spread out her legs and placed it on her core. She looked at him. "Yes." she whispered.

He nodded as he found the little nub that Celes liked so much. He rubbed it gently and pressed it a couple of times. In the dreams it was different. He knew it was there because Celes had told him and he could always indicate by her reaction when he found it. But he never knew it was so tiny. Then Vinny was so hot and wet. The strange thing was he liked it. he made little circles on her and pressed more on it.

Venelope moaned and dropped her head back and rolled her hips into his hand she looked back up at him and smiled. She kissed his lips softly and pulled away. "Do you want to see me, Damon?" she asked him in a breathless whisper.

Damon's eyes grew wide. As far as he was concerned what happened between a woman's legs was a forbidden zone. He wanted to see but he wasn't sure it was okay. Just the thought of it heated his body. He licked his suddenly dry lips and then gave a little nod.

Venelope nodded and pulled away holding his hand in place she laid down on the pallet and pulled up her skirt to her waist and watched him look at her and felt herself become more aroused and moaned.

Damon sat up and looked where his hands was and and then looked where his fingers were pressed against. He couldn't help but shiver. There was just something very… interesting about it. He moved his fingers over the nub and looked up at her.

Venelope rolled her hips a little then reached out her hands and pulled on him a little so that he came over and laid down next to her on his side on the pallet. She rolled onto her side and put one of her legs over his and led his hand back to her and she looked up at him and kissed him again, this time a little more demanding and brushed her fingers down over his shaft over his pants.

Damon gave into her demand of her mouth. That he knew and was comfortable with. He really enjoyed kissing her. His hips automatically pushed against her hand but he slip his other hand to hers and stopped her. He looked at her and shook his head. "No… please. Just let me touch you."

Venelope nodded and moved her hand over his stopping hers and brought it to one of her breasts. "Okay." she said to him and blushed a little and rolled her hips against his hand.

He rubbed the little nub between her legs more. He rubbed it a little faster as he used his other hand to massaged her breast. He wasn't sure about that part either. He watched his hand and would move it a side to make sure there wasn't a wet spot forming. When he didn't find one he continued to rub it.

Venelope started making soft moaning noises and rolling her hips more. She dropped her knees out to the side as she rolled back onto her back so that he had complete access to her. She wanted him to put a finger inside of her but she didn't know how he'd react. She looked at him breathing hard and rolling her hips. "D-do you w-want t-to learn more?" she panted.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Venelope looked at him to make sure he was watching her. "I'll show you with my hand first and if you want to do it you can. Keep your hand right where you have it." She reached one of her own hands down to her core and entered herself with her middle finger. She looked at him and moaned. "This… is right below… where you have your finger right now. You just follow the path until you… slip inside…" she rolled her hips and pumped her finger a little. "It...heightens everything."

Damon watched her and watched how her body reacted. He didn't do this with Celes. he only moved his fingers faster on the nub. He moved her hand away and dipped a finger into her. "Like this?" he asked as he copied her movement. He had left his the palm of his hand on her nub and rubbed against it every time he dipped a finger inside of her.

Venelope nodded. "J-just… make sure you stay g-gentle." she rolled her hips and gave a little squeal. "G-go a little faster… and push a little deeper." she moaned and looked at him.

Damon listened to her and moved his finger a little faster and dipped deeper into her. "Like that?" he asked still not sure of anything except that he like the way she was moving and sounding. It was literally like music to his ears. Soon he found if he moved faster the louder she would become the slower she would become a little quieter and a little agitated. he smiled as he looked down at her. He liked when she was agitated. He always liked that, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

Venelope rolled her hips more and moaned louder she reached up and kissed Damon and then pulled back and looked at him. He still wasn't exactly sure what he was doing to her. She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek. "You're giving me oral sex." she supplied. She rolled her hips and felt her oncoming orgasm and closed her eyes with a moan. "I'm going to come now Damon, don't stop until I make you." she said rolling her hips a little faster and biting her lip.

Damon nodded and continued to move his fingers in and out of her. He watched her body more and end loved how she flowed and rolled. He looked into Vinny's face. He leaned down and kissed her. He needed to at least do that. He moaned against her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue until he git a good hold of it and sucked on it.

Venelope let out a very loud moan into Damon's mouth and started to shake and shiver. She felt a little bit of her juices come out of her and moaned and then reached down and stopped Damon's hands and moaned shaking some more and looked back at him his face still close she reached up with a little jerk of her body and kissed him again, dipping her own tongue into his mouth and sucking on his. She shuddered again and fell back looking up at him with a little blissful smile. "You're a quick study, Dai." she said to him.

He smiled at her. He knew they had or she had a form of sex with him but he was just happy he was able to make her happy. He rubbed his nose against hers and pressed his lips against hers. He loved the feel of her lips. She gave her Pecos on her lips and chuckled. He liked being playful with her when he kissed. It made her giggle. She gave her one big smacking kiss and then crawled over her to get to the food. "I brought you good food. Ro said you should try the macaroni salad because she made it."

Venelope sat up and took the plate and grinned. "Is this what you guys made at the luau, it all looks so yummy." she said bouncing in place. She pushed her dresses skirt back down and picked up one of the kabobs and took a delicate bite of meat and sighed. "This is good." she moaned a little.

Damon nodded. "Lee is a good cook. He asks a lot of questions and everyone gives him lots a feedback. He wants to open a restaurant some day." He told her as he ate one. He crawled over to her and kissed her lips again. He liked doing things like that. He laid his head down on her lap. "Celes made the strawberry kabobs. Ro and the kids made marshmallow kabobs and dipped them in chocolate and then rolled them in the sprinkles or nuts." He told her.

Venelope smiled. "I like your family, they are so cool. All of them know how to do something." she said and started to play with Damon's hair. "You should keep your hair down like this more often. Its nice." she said to him and ate some more of the food.

He shrugged. "Its alright. I think I look cooler when is pulled back in a braid or a ponytail." He wiggled his toes and hummed.

Venelope giggled. "You think you look cooler." she said in a low voice. "You are such a stupid face sometimes. I love that." she said and took another bite of food wiggling a little herself and humming along with his song.

He smiled up at her. He didn't mind her calling him names cause she was picking on him... matter of fact he didn't mind her calling him names just as long she was talking to him. "Vinny, if you could be reborn again and you had the chance of having kid how many would you have?"

Venelope pressed her lips together and frowned. "I don't want kids." she said honestly.

Damon frowned, "Why not?"

"I was still apart of John when he lost his parents, we… we were in foster care. I never want to run the risk of leaving my children like that. So I just as soon not have them." she said and stared at the kabob.

"Okay, what if we were both reborn and you married me would you have kids then?"

Venelope looked down at him. "If you promise that we will never leave them, and if for some reason we have to they never go into foster care, Ill have as many as you want. But only if its you." she whispered.

"They wouldn't go into foster care. Ro would take them and make sure they were safe and loved. If not then one of her kids. They are are are their family. They even adopted Celes' older brother's son. They treat him as if he was theirs." Damon told her and gave her his last bite.

Venelope ate it and looked at Damon, she wanted to ask a question she had been thinking since she saw Celes a few weeks back. She gave a little smile. "I… I saw that Mama is still pregnant… is the baby okay?" she asked him looking away.

Damon looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Venelope looked down at him. "He… John I mean… he told me that if she didnt tell him something he'd hurt the baby. He never… told me if he did or not." she whispered her eyes filling with tears.

Damon reached up and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "The baby is healthy and kicks a lot. Nothing is wrong with him. He will be born in a couple more months."

Venelope sniffed and nodded. She pushed Damon off her lap and stood up. She wanted to walk around. She walked out of the room and went out into the living room and then into the non functioning kitchen and then back out into the living room. She was restless, and still wanted to 'play' with Damon. She rubbed her arms and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "What is the matter? You look like you may have an anxiety attack or something."

Venelope smiled and leaned her head back into Damon's chest. "I'm restless, I'm sick of being on this island. You're leaving soon, and I don't want you to go." she said softly.

Damon pressed his face into her hair and took in her scent. "I will stay if you want. Ro really don't need me. She will be either at the Burrow or the club. When she needs me she will call me."

Venelope turned and looked up at him. "What about Celes?" she asked. "Doesn't she need you?"

Damon shook his head. "Not when we go back home. She will have Lee and Harry. I'm told I'll need to stay with Ro, but I know Ro. She won't want me following her like a shadow."

Venelope smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "I'd like you to stay." she whispered.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. He rained kisses all over her face. "Then I will stay. I'll talk to Ro and I will stay."

Venelope gave a little squeal and jumped up and hugged him around the neck. She pulled him close. "Thank you, Damon." she said into his ear and then kissed it and kept hugging him.

He hugged her tightly and smiled at her. "I like making you smile." he told her. "I also like agitating you too. Come on, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we can go to the beach and see who can build the bigger sand castle."

Venelope smiled up at him. "Take me to bed, Damon." she told him softly. "I will crush you with sandcastle building tomorrow!"

"Bring it on, _Vinny_." he teased as he picked her up and walked her back to her room. He laid down with her on the pallet. He reached over for one of the marshmallow kabobs and pulled on off. He bit into it and fed the rest of it to her.

Venelope giggled and ate the kabob. "Oh this is yummy!" she said licking her lips and looking at Damon. She tugged on his hand so he'd lay down next to her.

He placed the stick back on the plate and laid next to her. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped a blanket around them. He pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes as he took in her scent.

Venelope sighed as she started to warm up, she always did when Damon slept next to her. She never wanted him to leave her side. He'd probably just tease her if she told him that, but she really liked having Damon in her arms. She snuggled against his chest and looked up at him. "Goodnight." she whispered tilting her head up a little more so he'd kiss her.

Damon smiled down at her and kissed her. He licked her lip and then slipped it into her mouth to taste her and the chocolate from the marshmellows. He moaned and then then kissed her lips. "Good night."

Venelope gave a little moan and pressed her hips to his but didn't do anything more than that and closed her eyes. "Wake me before you leave, when you go check on your family." she whispered and kissed his exposed chest in little kisses.

He nodded as he held her tighter and fell asleep.

Celes woke with a moan and looked around, she was her room with Harry sleeping next to her. She sighed and tried to sit up, it didn't work. She growled a little and looked at her belly. It had doubled in size in the last three weeks. She rolled onto her side and sat up that way. She sighed and rubbed her back and stretched her neck. Over the last three weeks she had enjoyed her family, and the day before when they all had to leave she cried pretty hard. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, dried tears still sat in her eyes. She got up and looked at Harry with a smile and rested a hand on her belly. Then she turned and went over to the bathroom and did her business. She was halfway through her shower when the door from Roman and Lee's room opened and shut. She turned and gave Lee a smile. "You excited to start training today?" she asked as she continued to clean herself.

"Not really," He told her as he stepped in with her. He kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

Celes smiled at him. "Okay… well not too well actually. But I think thats just because I'm uncomfortable all the time." she said and turned to rinse off and then grabbed the shampoo to start cleaning her hair, which was now long. Thank you Roman for the potion that did it. She dropped her head to the side and started with the roots and worked her way down to the ends of her hair.

Lee had started to bathe himself as well. "Roman nearly cried all night." He said softly. "What about you?"

Celes rinsed her hair and closed her eyes against fresh tears. "Most of the night too." she sniffed and stepped out of the way so Lee could rinse himself off.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "We will see them again." he told her. "We can go back any time."

Celes bit her lip out of habit and nodded. "I know." she sighed. "Has Roman deiced if shes going to have the baby here or back home?" she asked him.

"Not sure yet." he shrugged. "But I think It will be back home."

Celes nodded and wiped her eyes. "Probably best since we should leave here around your and Harry's birthdays." she shrugged thinking practically. She beamed up at him suddenly. "I have six books full of lesson plans for school!" she said with a little bounce which she stopped when her back gave a little protest.

Lee quickly washed his hair which was now about three inches long. "Is that so?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It is." she said still smiling but then frowned a little. "Why dont you want to train?" she asked him she reached out and touched his chest lightly.

He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Its going to take time from Ro. We only have so much time before we have to return home, have the babies, and then go to Hogwarts." he shrugged. "I'm just sentimental or whatever."

Celes smiled a little. "Thats a good thing, maybe you should take Ro out tonight. The two of you haven't really gone out except when its been the group." she said and grabbed a towel to dry her hair but let her body drip dry until she finished her hair. She sat down on the toilet as she did that.

"I actually want to do an all day thing with her." He told Celes. "I had got some ideas for her little spot on the big island. Between cooking and spending time with the family I have been popping over there to try and fix it up for her."

Celes stood and pulled on a robe hanging on the hook over the bathroom door to her and Harry's room. She smiled at him. "You're a good man, Lee Jordan." she said to him and walked over and kissed him with a little moan. "You should be happy about the training, its going to help you understand yourself. I know it takes time from Roman but if the two of you want to see each other after we go home there is nothing in this world or any other that will stop you two. Believe me, I've witnessed it. You two are magnets, you always find a way to stick together." she said and kissed him again and then kissed down to his chin and went to pull away.

Lee chuckled. "That is true." He shrugged again. "But training is training. I don't really feel anything about it. Like if I'm happy or sad. Its just something I know I need to do." He kissed her cheek and helped her back to her room. "I'll see you later."

Celes nodded. "I'll be back in the kitchen in an hour or so, have to meditate." she said and disappeared into her room.

Lee walked back to his room with Roman. He looked over at Roman and smiled down at her. He dried off and quickly dressed. he crawled into the bed with Roman. He kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. She gave a little moan and started to stir a little. He kissed her again and went back to the bathroom. He started the bath and then poured her bath oil in it. When it was full he went back to the room and kissed her again. "Time to get up, butterfly."

"No," She moaned as she tried to roll over.

"Yep, time to start the day." he scooped her up and walked her into the bathroom. "I drew you a hot bath." he told her as he sat her on his lap and started to unwrap the sheet from around her and pulled off her long t-shirt. "You take a bath and I'll go down and make you whatever you want for breakfast."

Roman pouted up at him. She gave a yawn then nodded. "I want waffles and fruit." She told him.

"Okay," He slipped her into the tub. "Stay here and I'll be back. If you need anything call me or Harry." Lee gave her one last kiss then left her in the tub. He walked down to the kitchen and smiled at his Aunt. "You are up early this morning." he greeted. He kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients for waffles. "Did you sleep well?"

Aunt B gave him a little smile. "I slept wonderfully, _nepot._ " she said and started to hum to herself as she sipped her tea.

He nodded and looked over to her. She had a nice glow to her. Just like how Roman and Celes had right after… he frowned and shook his head. Wrong. All wrong. His aunt shouldn't be having sex at her age… what was her age? "Aunt B, was my mom your younger sister or older sister?"

"Older, by a year and a half. Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"No reason," he told her as he shook his head. "Hungry?"

"I already ate, thank you. Dimitri and I had something before you kids got up. He had us up at the dawn." she said in a dreamy voice.

Lee shook his head again. "I don't want to know."

Aunt B laughed and shook her head. "You are so silly." she said to him, she turned when Dimitri walked in from the beach. "Did it go well?" she asked him.

Dimitri's face softened and he nodded. "It always goes well, love." he said to her and kissed her cheek when he got to her. "Good Morning, Lee." he said to him.

Lee shook his head again. Being around Roman and Celes really did put his mind into the gutter. "Morning." he greeted.

"I thought after you were done here, we could begin. You don't need one of your wives for this just the ability to connect to their emotions. We are just doing tai chi today anyway." he said good naturedly and took Aunt B's tea with a smile and took a sip and handed it back. "You should try green, Babs, its better for you."

She smiled up at him. "I will at afternoon tea." she said to him.

Lee smiled at them. They did look cute together. "Tai Chi, eh?" He nodded. Ro had told him different styles of fighting and that had came up. But she had told him it was used mainly to center one's self, or something like that.

"It will help center you in your magic and connection to one of the girls." he said. "We will do it before and after each session to make sure you stay balanced. Balance and a level head is a big deal in this. You tend to… shut down when things get hard. Youre quick to anger I've noticed as well. But with this and learning how to use your power as Dhampir, that will happen less and you will be more level headed when protecting Roman and Celes." Dimitri said sounding like a trainer.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Quick to anger? You think so?"

Dimitri nodded. "You internalize it, but yes I do." he said to him.

He nodded as he frowned and continue to papair breakfast. He didn't really think he was quick to anger. Maybe on some subjects but not really quick to anger. He sighed and shook his head.

"Morning." Roman greeted as she walked into the kitchen. She kissed Aunt B's cheek. Walked around to Dimitri and poked his side. She smiled when he pretended to jump. She walked over to Lee and hugged him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes,"

He nodded as he rinsed his hands and then picked her up and sat her down on a stool. he kissed her belly and went back to doing what he was doing.

Roman rubbed her belly and smiled at Aunt B and Dimitri. "So whats the plan for today?" she asked.

Celes chose that moment to walk through the door. She was soaked and looked a little upset. She looked around and smiled at all of them. "Oh, uh hi." she said with a little wave.

"Morning." Lee greeted her.

Roman smiled at her. "Decided for a dip again?" she asked

Celes gave a little growl. "No, I was in the tree house… I sort of tripped in the bed and fell out." she grumbled and headed to the other side of the kitchen to go up and change. "And I can't dry myself, I'm on the fritz."

"Wait, what?" Lee asked with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"Connect with Lee or Harry," Roman told her. "It will make your magic stronger. Its why I sitll have most of my magic." She gave a giggle and had to work hard to keep a frown on her face. The image of Celes tripping and then bouncing off the bed only to have the lagoon water to reach up and catcher her, made a little funny picture in her head.

Celes sighed. "Hi'iaka protected me, she caught me with the water." she said and reached out to Lee because he was close and then dried herself. She gave another sigh and sat down. "Stupid equilibrium." she said and leaned over and kissed Aunt B's and Dimitri's cheeks. "Morning." she said.

Aunt B smiled. "Morning, dear."

Dimitri smiled at her but didn't say anything.

Celes looked around. "So what did I interrupt?" she asked with sheepish smile.

"Nothing much." Lee told her. Dimitri was telling me what we were doing to train today."

Roman smiled, "So training for Lee, what else is on the plan for today?"

Aunt B smiled. "Dimi and I are going to go out tonight, leave you kids here." she said to them.

Celes grinned. "Oh yay!" she said and bounced a little but stopped when her back protested again. "I think I'm going to spend the day in bed, not tripping or falling."

Lee added the batter to the waffle iron and closed it. He walked over to Celes and started to rub her back. "Why don't you stay in the media room? You can be entertained while you are resting."

Celes gave a little moan and dropped her forehead on the islands counter. "Thats a good idea." she said and thought about Damon and how his room at home used to be their media room.

Roman bit her lower lips as she looked around the room. "Well, since you guys are going to be busy. I think I'm going to go into town and take care of some business."

Lee raised his eyebrows, "What business?"

She shrugged, "Just some shopping."

Celes looked over at her. "That sounds fun." she said to her and moaned again.

Harry strolled in and grinned around. "Morning all." then he frowned when he saw Lee rubbing Celes' back. "Why didnt you tell me you were having back pain again?" he asked her.

"It started this morning, I'm going to veg in the media room all day. Already planning to take it easy." she assured him.

Harry nodded. "I would go with you and spend the day there. But I have stuff to do for the ministry today." he sighed and kissed her after smoshing his face up next to hers on the island.

Lee walked over to the waffle iron when it dinged. He pulled out the waffle and set it on the plate. "Anybody else want waffles?" he asked.

When Celes didn't say anything Harry sighed. "Celes does." he said.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." she stated.

"Eat anyway." he said back with a little force behind it.

"Fine." she said and turned her head away from his and closed her eyes.

Lee shook his head and added the batter to the iron. He fried up some turkey bacon and gave Roman her plate and a bowl of fruit. "Eat the real food first and then the fruit." He told her.

Roman frowned at him and then smiled, "I need…" she trailed off as he handed her the syrup.

"Not so much."

"Okay!" she giggled as she poured syrup over her waffle. "So, since you have to do stuff for the ministry today does that mean you have to go into town?" Roman asked Harry.

"Yes, yes it does. Why? You want to come?" he asked her.

"Well I was going to go into town to do some shopping." She leaned over the island. "But Lee don't want me to go alone." she said in a loud whisper so that he could hear.

"I said no such thing." Lee told her.

Roman smiled, "I know but you were thinking it."

Harry smiled at the two of them. "No worries, Warrior Harry reporting for duty." he saluted.

Celes gave a little giggle and sat up when Lee put a waffle in front of her. She grabbed the syrup and went to pour it over the waffle when Harry took it out of her hand and did it for her. "Hey!" she protested.

"Lets have syrup with our waffle, not waffle with our syrup." he said and kissed her temple as he finished for her.

Celes nodded and took a bite of waffle and sighed.

"Do you want turkey bacon too?" Lee asked as he added more batter to the iron.

Celes nodded but didn't speak her mouth was full.

Dimitri looked at Lee. "Why do you eat turkey bacon and sausage opposed to pork?" he asked curiously.

Lee smiled and nodded to Roman. "She is allergic to pork, so instead of buying them both we cut out the temptation and eat the turkey bacon. Besides, I did some research on it. Pigs don't have sweat glands so the toxins they consume is stored into the meat. _And_ they will eat anything including their own…" he trailed off and smiled at Celes and Ro. "Not so healthy things."

Celes nodded. "They eat fingers if your aren't careful when you feed them. There was a huge scandal a few years back outside of Glasgow where a pig farmer was killing folks he thought were bad and feeding them to his pigs. Its like secondary cannibalism." she said eating and not looking around while she spoke.

Harry gave a little squech. "Er, Cel… we all know you have an iron stomach but some of us don't want to hear about that at breakfast." he said to her.

Celes looked up and blushed. "Sorry." she said.

Dimitri shook his head. "You are all very well informed." he noted falling silent again to observe them.

Roman smiled up at him. "Yeah, besides when you don't cook pork properly you can be at risk to catch parasites." she shivered. "I watched a fulls day worth on parasites, never again." she shivered again.

Celes smiled. "Nasty little buggers, parasites. So hard to get rid of." she shook her head and finished her waffle.

Lee sighed as he looked at his wives. "Here I was trying to discreet about topics at breakfast and for got one is healer and the other is just a mad scientist." he teased as he smiled at them. He made another plate at slid it to Harry. "Might as well eat."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, mate. I'll make dinner tonight." he said and started in on his breakfast.

Roman looked over at Dimitri and gave him look that said don't trust Harry's cooking. When Harry looked up she went back to eating like she didn't do anything.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Bad."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Little nymph, how about you stop giving me a hard time. I'm making New Mexican tonight." he said.

Celes turned to him. "If you do it right, that should be good. Maybe you should ask Roman for help, or Dai." she suggested.

Harry sighed. "So little faith in my ability to cook." he sighed and continued to eat.

Roman eyes him. "If you make New Mexican right, I'll…" she trailed off and looked over at Dimitri and Aunt B, then she shrugged. "I'll literally became your sex slave for the night."

Lee choked on his juice he was drinking. "Ro,"

"What? Oh, they are grown adult and is already sleeping with each other." Roman told him.

"Ro!" Lee said again. "I don't want to know."

Dimitri and Aunt B both were blushing but they smiled.

Celes laughed hard, she tried not to but it was funny then she turned to Roman suddenly. "Wait… wait did you just say that if Harry does the food right you _submit_ to him completely?" she asked and looked at Harry. "What have you done to her that she would say such a thing?"

Harry smirked. "Its a trade secret really." he said winking at her and giving Roman a hot look.

Roman laughed, "Fully and completely submit. _But_ ," she paused and looked at Harry seriously. "You have to cook it right."

Lee groaned again, "Please, no more." he begged them. "Not in front of my aunt at least."

Celes looked at Aunt B and Dimitri with a giggle and saw that they were in their own world. "Er, maybe they should… uh go upstairs." she snorted.

Aunt B looked up at Celes and then around to the rest of them then hopped off her stool and took Dimitri's hand and drug him from the kitchen, both giggling like teeagers.

"Awe the magic of our home." Harry said watching Lee and laughing more.

"Show him who's boss, Aunt B!" Roman called out.

Lee groaned again. He made his plate. "When do you have to go, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked over at the clock and sighed. "Ten minutes or so. Hermione sent some guys to assess the Kama sitch." he sighed and closed his eyes rubbing in between his temple. "That girl is going to kill me." he groaned.

Celes glanced at him tensely. "Is… is he here?" she asked pushing her plate away from her.

Harry sighed and cupped her cheek. "No, baby, hes not." he said to her.

Lee sat next to Roman with a sigh, "I will get you later, teasing wench." he growled in her ear.

Roman gave a little giggle but sobered. "What do you mean she sent someone to come and assess? There is nothing to assess."

"Roman, shes basically checking up on me. I've been out of Britain for months, not working. She's just playing the role of annoying best friend." he sighed. "We won't even talk about Kama she just says thats what its about. I bet you money Ron is one of them." he shrugged and kept a hand on Celes' face to sooth her.

"She was just here, wasn't it obvious what you were up to here? I mean, what else could have done, have sex in front of her?" Roman snapped.

"That would have been funny, she would have been so scandalized. No, Ro she's just back in work mode. She went back the same day she got home. I will humor her control issue and then we can do whatever you want." he said to her.

"I'll show her control. Leave me in a room with her and she will be a whole new person." she grumbled as she crossed her arms under her breast.

Celes sighed and turned to Roman and kissed the tops of her breasts and then up her neck and her lips. "Relax, if you get too stressed you'll go into labor. And its not time for that yet." she said rubbing Roman's belly.

Roman shivered and then sighed. "She just urks me. You would think smark people would have common sense but they don't… and she isn't that smart. We got more OWLs than her and we still have common sense." She took a deep breath. "I'm good, I'm good." she said more to herself to calm down.

Lee shook his head. He ate some of her fruit and then turned and kissed her. He used his tongue to push a mongo piece into her mouth as he tasted her. When he heard her moan he pulled back. "Eat your fruit and then you can go with Harry."

Celes stood and pressed her lips together, she felt that familiar twinge of envy when one of the boys did something for Roman better. She turned and started to leave.

Harry grabbed her arm. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go to the media room. I'll see you later." she said and kissed him then left.

Harry frowned after her and crossed his arms shaking his head.

Lee shook his head again. " _Tornado warning?"_ He sent Harry.

" _Penis envy."_ he sent back to him and sat back down next to Roman.

Lee choked on his food and frowned at Harry.

Roman patted his back and rubbed it, "You okay?" She looked over to Harry, what did you tell him?"

"Celes is just having a penis envy moment." he said and kissed her cheek. "She'll work through it."

Roman frowned as she looked over at the kitchen door. She wanted to go comfort her but she knew Harry would remind her that she shouldn't go to her rescue every time she is upset. She sighed and continued to rub Lee's back. "I have penis envy sometimes."

Lee frowned at her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes I don't think I can please, Celes as well as you two can. So, I just wish that I was born a boy so that I could have her like how you two can have her."

Harry frowned. "I uh… I'm glad youre a woman, but you do please Celes sometimes way better than either of us can. You get how her body works alot better than we do." he said to Roman.

Lee sighed, "Celes enjoys her time with you." he told her.

Roman shrugged. "Like I said its sometimes. Its just a stupid insecurity I have that sneaks up on me." She dug into her fruit.

Harry snagged a piece of her fruit and rubbed her back. He didn't say anything he just waited for her to be ready to go.

When she was done Lee kissed her and smacked his lips. "Still taste sweet as always." He kissed her again. "Now get going and behave yourself."

Roman smiled at him. "Yes, daddy."

Lee growled at her as she walked out the kitchen. "Roman, I'm going to get you back for that!" he called after her.

Celes sat alone in the media room curled up on the couch watching a random movie she had found on regular tv. She was thinking about her place in Roman's life again. She had done that a lot lately. Since she had stopped pursuing anything more than normal sexual encounters with Lee, her mind cleared out a little and she found that her issues were running a lot deeper. She loved Roman, she knew she wanted her, but she seemed to always fall short of the smallest things. Back in school it had been easy for her to diffuse Roman when she was upset or needed something. Now though, she couldn't seem to get it right. She dropped her head back and sighed. She was sick of feeling broken all the time. She laid down on her side and curled around her belly and rubbed little circles over it pulling the blanket up a little more and hummed a little as she watched the movie.

Celes didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up she was being shaken slightly. She opened her eyes and sighed with a lazy smile. "Hi." she said and wiggled in place and stretched looking at the plate Damon was holding. "Is that lunch?" she asked him still laying down.

"Yes, yes it is." He told her as he sat on the floor in front of her.

Celes grinned and sat up. "You've been gone for a while, I miss you." she said taking the plate.

Damon shrugged, "Been building sandcastles. Vinny cheated." he grumbled. He leaned back on his hands. "What about you?"

Celes sighed. "I'm alright. Working stuff out. Mostly just stuck around the house doing a whole lot of nothing until the family left yesterday." she took a bite of the sandwich and sighed again.

He nodded. "Well, you need to relax. I know the family must have taken a lot out of you, especially kids running around. You need to rest, especially before we go back and you have the baby, then you will have to start work at Hogwarts."

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm ready for Hogwarts. I'm ready for the baby. I'm just… dealing with some personal stuff." she looked at him and thought about telling him about how she felt about him. She bit her lip and then started eating again.

Damon nodded, "That can take a lot out of you too." He laid down and closed his eyes. It felt so odd. He wanted to be in Celes' company but he found he wanted to be in Vinny's company too. But not just in her company he wanted to see her every day, watch her, and touch her. Not always sexual but just touch her. He sighed, it was strange, but Vinny looked like Celes but yet at the same time didn't really act like her.

Celes watched him and set her plate down. She slipped down off the couch and sat down next to him leaning against the couch. "I need to tell you something." she whispered to him.

He leaned up on his elbows, "What?" he asked.

"I think… I think Im falling in love with you." she whispered looking away.

"Well, I told you I loved you. You tell me all the time you love me." he smiled at her.

Celes smiled at him. "Dai, I mean… I'm falling in love with you the way I love Harry and Lee and Roman." she whispered.

He sat up more, "Really?" he asked. He frowned a little. "Can you fall in love with Vinny too?"

She gave a little laugh. "I can, but I probably won't." she said to him. "I love her like a mother loves a daughter, I love you like a lover… I don't know when it changed… it just did one day." she shrugged.

Damon kind of deflated. "What… what will it take for you to fall in love with Vinny?" he whispered as he pulled his legs to his chest. He liked that she fell in love with him, but if he was going to be like that with Celes, he also wanted Vinny. Ro had Lee, Harry, and Celes. Why couldn't he have Vinny.

Celes looked at him and felt a stab of pain in her heart. "Are you in love with Venelope?" she whispered.

He frowned at her. "I don't think so. I like her a lot but I was wondering, if I can have you like Ro has you, why can't I have Vinny too? I mean she has you, Lee, and Harry. I want you and Vinny. She is fun to be around." he smiled. "And you already love her so what would we have to do so that you would love her like Ro, Harry, and Lee?"

Celes looked at him her mouth a little open. "I… I don't know." she said to him. "Its… I… does that mean you're pursuing things with Venelope? The things I didn't think I could show you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"What things do you think you can't show me?" He asked as he sat up a little higher and a little intrigued.

"The things I let you do in my dreams… the dream version of you… I… show you how to make me feel good." she said. "I… I didn't think I could do that for you… but after what happened before Luau… I'm not sure." she whispered.

Damon frowned at her. He had felt her mood towards him change during Luau and had told Vinny but he wasn't sure why or how. "Why… if you felt like you couldn't show me them then why did you touch me?" he whispered. "I mean, what changed that made you feel you can show me now?"

"My feelings for you changed." she said to him. She reached forward and touched his cheek. "I love you. And you started spending all this time with Venelope. I… I don't like it."

"Why? You said you liked her love her like a daughter and you are in love with me. Why wouldn't you like that i'm spending time with her? I come and see you when I can." he told her.

"Because… I want to be with you… and you clearly want to be with her. I'm… jealous." she admitted.

Now jealousy he knew all too well of. He pulled back from her hand. "Why? You were the one that told me to spend time with her. Every chance and time we had with each other you told me to go spend time with her. Now you are jealous? That just stupid."

Celes gave him an angry look. "I didn't know what i was feeling when I told you that." she snapped. "I… I thought you wanted me… but clearly you don't. You want her." she said and struggled to stand.

Damon pulled her back down. "You are not going to run away." he hissed at her. "You _told_ me to spend time with her. _You_ told me to explore the feelings I had with you with her. Now you are jealous. Why couldn't you just tell me you wanted me to spend more time with you? Why did you push me away on her when you knew you felt unsure?"

Celes looked at him as tears fell from her eyes. "Because I wanted to do the right thing. I… I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to have this… and I didn't think I could give it to you. I thought she could… and then when you started going to her more and more… I got jealous. She can give you what I can't or what I shouldn't… and I hate it. I want to do that for you." she said to him sniffing her hands shaking.

"You are so annoying!" he hissed at her. "You are so wishy-washy. You want to do this then you don't. Then you want to do that then you don't. Pick a side," his hissed again. "Don't you see it's hurting me? I want to spend so much time with you but you deny me. So when I find someone that reminds me of you and is willing to spend time with me and is willing to show me things you hate it. Why are you playing with me like this? Are you trying to get back at me for all the bad things I did? I said I was sorry for that!"

Celes flinched and shook her head. "No, no. I forgave you for that. I dont even think about it as you who did those things… I'm confused… I'm sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you. I just… God! This is exactly what Roman said would happen. Damn it." she shrieked through her teeth. She got up this time and started to pace. "I think that… she said I couldn't do this for you and she was right. And I didnt listen and now youre hurt. I can't…" she pressed her hand to her chest. "I didnt mean to." she said and stopped pacing closing her eyes with a sob.

Damon frowned up at her, "So now what are you trying to say?"

Celes looked down at him and gave another sob. "I think maybe I should stay away from you from now on." she whispered backing towards the door. "So I stop hurting you, and confusing you." she said and grabbed the door handle.

Damon gave a growl, He picked her up and set her on the couch. "How about I do _us_ a favor and stop coming to you." he walked over to the door opened it and then slammed it as he left.

Celes sat on the couch, shaking and crying. She wrapped her arms as tightly around herself as she could and laid on her side and cried.

Damon walked out the back door and slammed the door. "I CAN'T STAND PREGNANT WOMEN!" he bellowed and then apparated.

Lee frowned as he looked over to the empty stop that use to Damon. He looked over to Dimitre, "Uh, can we pause for a moment?" he asked him. "I think, I need to check on Celes."

Dimitri nodded. "I think thats best, we can be done for today. We've been at it for four hours." he said with a smile.

Lee nodded, "Thank you." He told him and then jogged back to the house. He walked in and reached for Celes. He walked to the media room and opened the door. "Celes," he gave a call as he walked in. "Cel, are you okay? What happened?" he ask as he sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "Why are you crying?"

Celes sobbed and looked up at Lee and fell against his chest. "I can't do anything right, I keep messing everything up. I… I want to go home. I dont want to be here anymore." she sobbed.

"Hey now," he told her as he held her and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"I just… had a fight with Damon. I can't do this anymore. Everything is so out of control. I'm sick of it. I want to go home, Lee. You three can stay, but I want to go home." she sobbed.

"Okay, okay." He told her. he rubbed her back. "Okay." He held her until she cried herself to sleep. He carefully laid her back on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He walked out the room and gave a tired sigh. He walked into the kitchen just as Ro and Harry got home.

"We are home!" She announced. "Guess what I did?" she said excitedly. When she saw Lee's face she frowned. "What happened?"

Lee sighed. "Celes got into an argument with Damon."

"What about?" she asked.

Lee shrugged, "I don't know. She won't tell me. She only says she keeps messing things up and she wants to go home."

Harry frowned. "She wants to go home? It must be bad, she wants to run away." he noted.

Lee nodded. "She still won't tell me what the argument was about. But she just kept saying she wants to go home."

Roman frowned up at Lee then up at Harry. "I… whatever you guys want to do I'll do." she told them. She gave a sad smile. "I'm going to miss it here, though."

Harry's frowned deepened. "No one said you had to go home too." he said to her. "You can't let Celes dictate where you go."

"Ro, he is right." Lee told her.

She shook her head. "No, we have been here long enough. Besides, I knew we were going to have to leave sooner or later. It's okay," she gave them a small smile.

Harry sighed and looked around the house. "There still so much to do. Maybe we can talk to her." he suggested.

"You can try but she only cried." Lee told him. He sighed as he rubbed his face. "She is sleeping in the media room."

Harry sighed and nodded. He left the room and went to the media room and sat down in front of Celes sleeping on the couch. He pushed some of her hair back. Every once in a while she gave a shuddering breath when she took a deep breath. She sighed when he ran his hand over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

Celes saw Harry and before she thought she practically fell off the couch to get to him. "I messed up again." she started to cry again.

Harry rubbed her back and held her tightly against him. "What happened? What did you and Damon fight about?" he asked gently.

Celes pulled back and looked at him and seriously considered spilling the whole story to him, but she decided not to. "It… was stupid. Harry, please. I just want to go home." she said with a sniff.

Harry sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Celes…" he sighed again and pulled her back into a hug. "It wasn't nothing, you're running away."

Celes growled a little. "I'm not running, I'm just ready to go home." she defended.

"Okay, okay." he said and sighed. " _She won't say anything to me either."_ he said to Lee choosing to keep Roman out of it so she wouldn't feel the need to come to Celes' aide.

" _So what do you want to?"_ He asked him.

" _I think we should take her home."_ he sighed and continued to rub her back. " _If you want you and Ro can stay for another week and come home after us. Youll get an extra week with her."_ he suggested.

" _I appreciate it, mate but Ro is already packing. She says its better now to rip the bandaid off then to slowly pull it off."_

" _Well fuck."_ Harry said to him. He growled and picked up Celes. "Lets go pack." he said taking her to their room. The doors to the bathroom were open and he could see Roman walking around packing. He started to pack for Celes and himself.

Celes watched him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be." he sighed. "Its time."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. She got up and started to help silently.

Lee walked back into their room. "I told Aunt B and Dimitri. They said they will be ready to go in an hour and half." he told Roman.

Roman nodded, "Okay." She waved her wand and packed more things.

Lee sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Ro, we can stay for another week. We don't have to go."

"I know, but like I said, its better we go now or I won't want to go." she told him. "We got what we needed here so its okay for now. We have established a house here too so we can always come back." she smiled up at him and her bottom lip gave a little trembl. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Besides I have my little terrarium Celes gave me. I have my personal islands there."

Lee tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "Just stay with me for a week, here. I know this is upsetting you and I don't want you upset."

"Lee, I'm going to be upset either way. Hawaii is… my home. I feel apart of it but my real home is where you guys are. You guys are my heart and I can't have half of you stay and half of you go. I will feel incomplete. Besides, I have been noticing when we are separated we start to rift. Its better we stay together. Until Hogwarts, anyways."

He sighed, "Okay. Okay." he kissed her again.

Roman nodded and continued to pack as Lee helped her. When they were done with their clothes they wanted to take She started covering furniture as Lee took care of the kitchen. In a couple of hours they were all headed into town to return the van. Roman had made Lee drive because she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat silently watching the scenery and the ocean. She felt her heart break but knew it was for the best. And that her real home was with Lee, Celes, and Harry. Once at the rental place Roman stood looking out at the vast ocean. She didn't want to leave.

"Ready?" Lee asked her.

She wrapped her arms around Lee and cried into his chest. "Take me now or I'm not going to want to leave, ever." she sobbed.

"Okay, butterfly. Okay." Lee held her tightly and apparated the back home.

When they finally got home to Godrics Hollow Roman quickly made her way to her stores room and locked herself in it. She knew she had to come back. She knew it was only a matter of time but she didn't know it would tear her up this much. She sat on the floor with her back against to the door. She brought her knees as close to his chest as she could and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

After they got back to Godric's Hollow Celes didn't feel better for two more weeks. The second week they were home she woke up and forgot she was even at home and wanted to go to her garden to meditate and when she remembered she had started to cry again. By the time she was finally back to... As normal as she could be whole pregnant, Roman was going into labor and they were all going to deliver a boy, just like Lee had said according to Harry. And then six days later the morning she woke up to take Alaric to the train station for school she went into labor, and ignored it until he and Nick were on their way then four hours later she gave birth to Albus. After that she started to even out and feel less chaotic about her emotions. She still felt bad that they had had to leave Hawaii early, she had said as much to Ro. They had moved in at the burrow while Celes recovered and Roman settled in to stay there for the school year.

Five weeks after Albie was born Celes got up early one Monday morning made love to Roman and then kissed her and the babies goodbye and apperated to Hogsmeade to meet the boys. She was early and decided to go into Honey Dukes to stock up on sweets for Roman and herself at Hogwarts. She was coming out of the store when she ran smack into Harry's chest. He held her and looked down at her as Lee took the bag. "Hey those are mine!" She protested trying to get away from Harry to take the bag back but Harry tossed her over his shoulder and smacked her ass.

"You can't have them." He said laughing.

"Harry Potter you put me down this instant!" She said kicking her legs.

"I told you she would be here." Lee told him.

"I know." He laughing still. "You should have waited, anything could have happened." Harry scolded.

Celes laughed. "Put me down. What's dangerous? We are four miles from the safest place on the planet." She said as Harry set her down. She watched them exchange looks. "What? What's going on?"

Lee sighed, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. After that we will show you the our apartment."

"Okay. I have my first class at nine." She said and then went to stand between them and brought her arms up over their shoulders and brought them down to her level so they were both stooping. "My boys!" She squealed.

Harry laughed and shook his head staying stooped as they walked.

Lee chuckled. He opened the door for the Three Broomsticks and then took them to a private room. Lee looked through the bag of sweets and shook his head. "I am confiscating these." he told her. He sighed as he sat down one side of her. "Look Celes, we need to tell you something so this is the room you will freak out in. But like you said, you have until nine. Okay?"

"Okay." She said slowly.

Harry looked at her and sighed, " _No tornado warnings yet. She seems good."_

Lee nodded. "Kama is the Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor." He told her and watched her.

Celes felt her stomach fall to her feet and she gripped the side of the table they were sitting at. "He... Here? Why? I..." She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "I..." She took a deep breath and counted in her head. Then she took another deep breath and turned. "I guess I'll have to be okay, I don't have a choice." She shrugged.

Harry's mouth fell open and he stood. "What just happened? You..." He trailed off and looked at Lee. "I expected... More freaking out." He said sitting back a little.

"Honestly, so did I, but I guess she really isn't pregnant." He said looking at her. He sat back on the couch. "We, need to bring Ro here to set the protection shield. I was thinking maybe in between classes while he is distracted."

Harry nodded. "That sounds good." He said crossing his arms.

Celes gave them both a little smile and walked over and sat next to Lee and smiled up at him. "Can I have my candy back now. I didn't panic. I deserve a treat."

Lee laughed, "You can have a piece but not all of it." he shook his head. "What possessed you to buy all that candy? You normally don't have a sweet tooth." He told her as he pulled out her favorite and gave it to her.

Celes took the chocolate frog with a squeal and shrugged. "It just stuck after Albus was born." She took a bite and shut her eyes as her body warmed with it.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Just wrong. So wrong. Now we have two of them trying to sneak candy and sweets."

Lee laughed, "Never a dull moment with them." he kissed her cheek. "So are we good? You feeling okay?"

Celes grinned and finished the frog. "Surprisingly I'm good. I'll let you know if I don't feel good or want to freak out." She said and looked at Harry. "When do we start training?" She asked him.

"Tonight after classes and dinner." He said and kissed her forehead.

Celes nodded and looked back up at Lee with big eyes. "Can I have another one, Lee? Please?" She asked sweetly.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed her tongue against hers. "You can have a kiss from your chocolate bear."

Celes squealed again. "That will have to do." She said and kissed him then Harry and got up. "Show me where we are living." She looked back at Lee. "I will find other ways to get my candy back from you." She said with a wink.

"I would like to see you try." Lee challenged. He kissed her and stood up with the bag of candy. "Let's go."

"Oh I bet you would." Celes giggled and wiggled her butt and walked out of the room they were in.

Harry chuckled. "Well she's spunky." He said following her.

"Spunky is good." He chuckled. They made their way up to the school and up to the fifth floor. "Look familiar?"

Celes nodded. "They rebuilt the apartment from when we were I school?" She asked.

"Yeah. Harry was telling me that it used to be Ro's apartment your sixth year. It looks like a real functioning flat." He told her and walked down the hall to a witch statute. "Oh! Guess who is head of Gryffindor House?" Lee teased.

"Who?" She asked getting excited.

"Mr. Gryffindor himself, Harry Potter. The Golden boy of Quidditch and the boy who saved the school." He teased Harry and smiled.

"Oh stop, Lee you'll make me blush." He said.

Celes giggled. "You are so bad!" She said to Harry and kissed him she turned back to Lee. "How are the kids taking to the Culinary Sciences?" She asked him.

Lee groaned as they walked into their apartment. "Terrible. I have been getting love notes at least four times a day." He growled.

Celes eyes widened. "Really?" She asked and gave a little growl. "Little girls don't stand a chance."

Harry laughed. "I get them too you know." He said.

Celes scowled. "That will be stopped, I'm here now." She stated and looked around.

"So, are you going to be known as Professor Potter or Professor Diggory?" Lee asked. "And how are you going to show he is yours and mine?"

"Mmm Diggory, and I guess you'll just have to, wait and see." She said touching her finger to his chest and playfully poking it.

"Don't want to be known?" Harry asked.

Celes turned and grinned at him. "It's easier, promise. It'll be better." She said and walked around Lee to look at the little kitchen. "Oh meals in the flat, nice." She said.

"Yep." Lee looked around the apartment. He looked down at his watch. "I better get going. McGonagall gave me a room right next to the kitchen." He kissed Celes one last time and then smacked her ass. "Try not to gush over Nick and Lark." He told her.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'll be good, won't even make them talk to me unless they want. Have a good class see you at lunch." She said.

"See you, Harry, will you bring Ro so she could put up the protection shield?" Lee asked.

Harry nodded. "I can do that. See you have fun fighting off the masses of girls." He chuckled.

Celes sighed and looked around again then looked at Harry. "Go, I'll settle in." She said and kissed him.

Harry growled and pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. "See you soon." He said leaving her breathless. He made his way back to hogsmeade the apparated to the Burrow and walked in to find Ro in the kitchen. "Hey, Ku'uipo!" He said.

"Harry!" She squealed and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. She rained kisses all over his face. "Wait. What are you doing here?"

"We need what of your nifty shields." He said and kissed her pulling her close to him. "I missed you." He said and smiled.

"And here I thought you were here for a quickie." She teased. "I missed you too. Mama Weasley I'll be back in a bit." She called to her. "Take me away." She commanded Harry.

Harry chuckled and carried her out to the yard and apperated them to Hogmeid. He set her down and took her hand. "Come on if we are quick we can see Cel off." He said dragging her behind him.

Roman giggled as she followed him. She felt like she was sneaking in and needed to ditch the teachers. "How are your classes?"

"Broom lessons start next week, I've been subbing Cels classes." He said leading her up to the gate of the school. "It's odd trying get back into it. From a different view too. Not a student anymore and I keep forgetting." He laughed.

Roman chuckled. "That must be interesting, especially if you are subbing a potions class." She teased.

"Oh yes, very." he chuckled and led her up to the fifth floor looking around he said the password and pushed her into the flat.

Celes looked up when Roman came through the door and smiled. "Hey sexy lady." she said getting up and kissing her.

Roman giggled and kissed her. She turned to Harry. "You can't be pushing me into rooms liked that. Barbarian." Frowned at him.

Harry grinned. "You like it rough." he winked.

Celes pulled away and smiled. "So sheild us up, so Kama cant mess with me… at least in here." she said and sat back down pulling the notebook with todays lesson plans in it.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled at them and pushed her hands together. She slowly moved them apart and a golden light appeared. It expanded until it covered the whole flat like apartment. Since giving birth she noticed how much power she had gained and she was able make sure the shield was strong to her liking. Once the shield was in place she smiled at Celes and Harry. "Done!"

Celes got up picking up her notebook and pulling on a long robe over her clothes. She walked over and kissed her. "Thank you, baby girl. I'll see you soon." she said to her and kissed Harry and left the flat.

Harry looked at Roman and took her shoulders and sat her down. "So, I need to talk to you. Lee will probably be upset but you need to know." he said to her.

Roman frowned up at him. "If this is about the love letters I already know." She told him.

"The love… what?" he asked completely distracted. "Oh! No, not about those. We destroy most of them. This is about Kama, Ro." he told her grabbing her arms so she didn't try to get away.

She looked down at his hands and her frown became deeper. "What about him?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath and he tightened his hands and braced himself. "Hes here, teaching Defense Against the Dark arts."

"Harry!" She growled as she tried to pull away. "Why didnt you say something earlier?" She tried to pull away again. "Let go of me!"

Harry pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. "No, look. Lee and I got it. Hes not going to do anything. God, he pretends like he doesn't even know us. He goes by Jonathan. Okay? Okay? Dimi is here every other night to work with Lee a little longer. Just relax okay." he said rocking a little.

"Relax." She snorted. "Have you forgotten the things I took from the house? They were personal. He will want to strike back." She growled and shook with anger. She pressed her forehead to his chest and took a couple of deep breaths. She counted up and then back down. "Do you know where his sleeping chambers are?"

"No, Lee and I can't find them. Oh but uh… Venelope is here." he said to her. "I didnt expect that."

Roman muttered to herself. She tried to pull away again. "Harry I need to pace. I promise I won't go running."

Harry sighed and kissed her then let her go. "Look, lets just… play it from the outside. See what he does. Okay. Let Lee and I take point on this." he said to her as she started paceing the tiny living room.

She nodded but started forming ideas in her head. It was how she worked. She needed to think. "Keep an eye on Venelope. Not because she will do something but because he will probably use her as bait. He obviously knows that Celes wants her." She bit her lower lip. "If I knew where his sleeping chambers wr 're I could probably spread the shield further than just the apartment. Maybe... maybe I can put a cloaking on something and have Celes wear it so he won't see her." She paced some more as she started spilling plans out.

"You can't cloak her Roman, she will have to work with him. You know? You cant do that. Look Lee and I are going to keep looking but he just disappears at night, not on the map, neither of us can sense after a certain point in the day." he shrugged. "Maybe you can bring one of his personal items and Lee or Celes can track him that way." he suggested. "And maybe Damon could come to help watch Venelope?" he added as an afterthought.

"I will bring something of his but... I dont know about Damon. Neither indicated of them are talking to each other and they aren't talking to me. Damon keeps his distance from me so I don't touch him and Celes keeps me distracted so I don't remember to read her memory." She growled in frustration and sat in the couch. She looked up at him. "I can track him... but he may also catch my presence and will keep track of me every time I visit."

"Don't you dare try that, we will figure out another way. I mean it Roman." Harry said to her with a serious look. "And you know what, its time for whatever happen between Damon and Celes to be… done. We can use him, and I think its time to stop throwing fits on both sides." Harry said folding his arms over his chest and making himself look bigger.

Roman smiled up at him. "Have I ever told you how sex you look when you are serious and taking care of business?"

Harry smiled down at her and shook his head. "You will not distract me." he said but kissed her anyway, he pulled away with a moan. "Roman, promise me you won't do anything… stupid. And you know what, send Damon to me, I think its time the Little Mate and I have a talk."

Roman frowned, "I don't do things without making a plan... unless its with you guys." She sighed. "But I understand and I won't do anything. As for Damon... I'll send him to you." She stood up and stretched.

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you." he said to her softly.

She nodded and signed. "Come on take me back to the Burrow."

Harry gave a little groan. "Damn, I don't want to yet." he sighed and closed his eyes and then looked at the clock. "Okay yeah, you have to go. First classes are almost done." he said and walked her towards the door.

"So not fair. You tease me, then give me bad news, give me a task to do, and I get no reward except for a couple of kisses." She sighed. This is coming out of our time in the terrarium, Koa." She told him as she crossed her arms and waited for him in the hall.

Harry chuckled and looked around and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a dark corridor. He kissed her deeply and slid his tongue into her mouth while he slid his hand down the front of her body and played with the front of her pants. "Do you want me to take you right here in the corridor? I can, we have about 20 minutes before you have to be off the grounds." he growled.

Roman shivered as she moaned. "You think you can get me off and yourself off in 20 minutes? " she asked as she was already undoing her jeans.

Harry kissed down her neck and pushed his own pants off. When she had hers down he lifted her up and pressed her back into the wall and thrust into her. "I think I can." he moaned against her neck and then nipped at it. He thrust into her hard and fast.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth as she sucked on his tongue.

He gripped the bottoms of her thighs and thrust deeper and a little faster into her trailing kisses up and down her neck and occasionally stopping to suck on her neck. He slipped one of his hands between them and pressed down on her clit and started to move his finger on it. He wanted her to get off, he leaned forward and kissed her then sucked hard on her bottom lip loving her taste.

Her moans grew higher in pitch as she ride him just as fast. It was hot that they were in Hogwarts sneaking around but to add sex in a dark corridor made it arousing. She pulled on the back of his hair and moaned again.

Harry growled and smiled and shook his head and kissed her again. He thrust a little harder into her and moaned a little louder. He was so turned on, it was thrilling, a student or a teacher could walk up at any moment. He felt like a teenager again, and he loved that he finally got to do this with Roman. He kissed down her neck and bit her at the base with a growl.

Roman shivered and moaned again. She felt her orgasm reach for her. "Harry." She whispered. "Harry, I'm..." she leaned her head against the wall and moaned again. Then she started to make mew sounds. " Harry, I'm... gonna... come."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Come, Ro." he said to her in a grunted whisper, he leaned forward just as she did and swallowed her scream as he growled into her mouth.

Roman shivered and moaned. She sighed as she kissed him and tasted him. She pulled back and gave a little sigh. "Okay, you are forgiven." She told him. "Too bad we don't have more time. I would say to take me back and do me right." She chuckled.

Harry shivered. "Fuck. Okay lets go." he said lifting her off him and setting her down leaning down and pulling his pants up. "Time to go back to the Burrow…" he looked at her again. "Shit! I really want you again. No time. Come on." he said taking her hand.

She gave a giggle. "It's okay, at least we got to do this." She followed him as they nearly ran to the gate.

Harry got her off the property just as the bell rang and laughed. "Come on we can walk now." he said taking a deep breath. "He shouldn't sense you at all. The barriers around Hogwarts distort the surrounding areas." he shrugged and pulled her into his side.

Roman nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist and walked with him. "Well, I hope my scent wards off the girls for a while."

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back. "It should, maybe I'll add some of Celes' to it at lunch." he said with a laugh.

She laughed shivered. Ever since returning back home she found she was always cold. She hated how much she had gotten used to the islands and then had to put her body in shock. She should have just went with Harry for the week and returned back home. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "So since your class don't start in another week and Celes is now filling her position does that mean you are going to sub for another class?"

Harry nodded. "Probably, I don't see why I wouldnt. Until then I'll just waste my time down at Hagrids." he shrugged.

She gave a little laugh, "Rock cakes?"

"Oh yes, and scalding hot tea. But he's family." Harry sighed as they made it to the split he pulled her a little closer when he noticed she was shivering. "You need to start wearing sweaters." he told her.

"I know, usually I have one wrapped around my waist. I didn't have plans to leave but then you arrive." she shrugged. "What can I say, you, Lee, and Celes heat me up." she snuggled closer to him.

Harry rubbed her arms as they walked into Hogsmeade. "Next time, I'll make sure you have a sweater on before we go." he kissed the top of her head and then stopped walking. He looked down at her and brushed some of her hair back. "I love you, you know?"

She smiled up at him, "Yeah I know. I love you too."

Harry sighed and pulled her closer. "See you this weekend?" he asked her playing with the bottom of her hair as he hugged her.

"Of course, unless something else comes up." She told him. She raised on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "One for you." she kissed him again. "One for Celes." and she kissed him a third time and giggled. "One for Lee."

Harry laughed. "I'll, uh, make sure those get passed along." he winked at her and stood away from her so she could apparate home.

She smiled and apparated back to the Burrow.

Celes taught her morning classes with ease. She didn't find it hard at all. She found some of the students annoying, but her patients was a lot longer these days. She didn't notice that all the older boys in her second class kept staring at her. She was just teaching, why would she care, but they were. She finished up morning classes and headed back to the little flat to eat lunch, she ended up spending the first 30 minutes of lunch with Harry on the floor of the little living room until Lee came in and shook his head at them. Celes had giggled jumped up kissed him and got dressed again. She ate a light lunch then returned to her classes for the afternoon.

Afternoon classes proved to be just as easy to teach, she didn't realize how much of the stuff she was teaching she had retained. By the end of her final class she had essays Harry had given to grade, which was fine, he could help grade them until she got a quill that could help with that process. She went down to the Great Hall for dinner, which was just bazaar from the teachers table. She ate silently as she read over a horribly written essay. She had her work cut out for her if her students were going to write this badly. They got the potion making they just had terrible grammar and spelling.

After dinner she went and met Harry on the other side of the hall from their flat where hers from school used to be. It had been turned into a training room, and Harry told her there was a dance studio above it. They trained for an hour and a half and when they were done Celes was sweaty and gross and in need of a shower and a veg out. She walked back over to the flat as Harry went down the corridor to go have a drink with Hagrid.

Celes got into the shower after that and then when she got out she went into the space Harry had been sleeping and pulled out sweats and one of her nightgowns. She pulled them on and then decided to walk around a bit and get her bearings. She went across the hall from Harry's room and found Lee's room. She smiled a little and stepped into the room. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked around and had a sudden idea. She didn't know where he was but she knew hed be back soon. She gathered a few things and set them up then crawled up onto his bed and waited. She flicked on the tv she had set up and magiced to work and turned on a movie to wait.

Lee gave a sigh as he made his way back to the apartment. He had two boxes full of love letters that needed to be burned. He had made it quitequite clear he was a _happily_ married man but the girls still kept giving. He entered the flat and set the box by the fire place and then entered his room. "Well, this is a nice surprise." he told Celes as he gave a smile. He crawled onto his bed and laid his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

Celes ran her fingers over his face and then rubbed his forehead. "Bad day?" she asked him.

"If you consider a small kitchen fire, girls giggling, being bombarde with love letters, and girls asking unnecessary questions, as a bad day, then yes." Lee told her.

Celes gave him a sympathetic smiled and leaned down and kissed his mouth. "Im sorry, baby. Maybe I can make it better." she said.

He have a little moan. "Give me another kiss and it will probably work."

Celes giggled and kissed him again, then she pulled away. "Watch a movie with me." she said softly.

"I'll try." he told her. He got up off the bed and took off his robe and hung it. "I have essays to grade." He gave a growl as he opened his bag and pulled out scrolls. "I have half a mind to fail them all so that they can see that I'm serious about the love letters."

Celes shook her head. "A lot of hearts are about to be broken." she said watching him. "Maybe you should take a minute to breath though, you seem tense." she sat back on the bed with her back to the headboard and kept watching Lee.

"I'm going to take a shower first, I'll be back." He leaned over and kissed her. "If Harry comes back tell him I have a new box that needs burning."

Celes gave a little nod and watched him walk out of his room and sighed. She turned her head back to the movie she had on and lost herself in the plot for a little.

Lee took a hot shower. He allowed the hot water to relax his muscles as he leaned his head against the wall. The hot water washed away his day and his stress. Dimi told him he should meditate twice a day, for the most part he was. He wake up early in the morning to do the Tai Chi and then at night before he went to bed. With Celes now here, he knew he was going to have to adjust his schedule and fit her in. Right now all he could think about was jumping her, then sleeping, but he had more responsibilities. He felt so irritate with the silly girls just throwing themselves at him. This never happened while attended Hogwarts, why now? He growled then hissed when he felt Roman's magic. " _What are you doing?"_ he asked her.

" _Trying to relax you a bit."_ she sent him back. " _I love you and can't leave you alone to suffer."_

He chuckled. " _Am I suffering?"_

" _Not physically, but a little mentally. Stop thinking and just relax."_

He felt her wrap her arms around him and press her cheek to his back. It was odd how she could be with him but not be with him. He sighed as he felt her power seep into him and relax him just enough to take the edge off and focus on what he needed to do. " _Thank you, Butterfly."_

" _Anything for you."_ she placed kisses over his back.

" _I miss you."_

" _I miss you too. Now do what you have to do. I'll be there this weekend and we can make up for our lost time."_ she teased.

He gave a laugh. " _You are never leaving my bed."_ he growled to her.

" _Don't make promises you can't keep."_

He laughed when he felt her smack his ass. he quickly washed his hair and this body. By the time he came out he was feeling a lot better. He walked into his room and smiled at Celes. "What are you watching?" he asked as he walked into his clothes and pulled out black pajama pants and pulled them on.

Celes looked up distractedly and smiled. "When Harry met Sally." she said and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." He told her as he sat in the bed with her. He pulled out some of the scrolls and started to grade them as he watched the movie with her.

Celes turned back to the movie and let herself get lost in the goofy romantic plot again and listened to Lee's quill and sighed. When it got closer to the end of the movie Celes laid down and leaned up on her side to watch Lee grade the essays. "So, essays in cooking class, huh?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I couldn't make it easy on them. Especially after the first day." he stuttered. "Besides, I want them to know what they are getting into. Like know their ingredients, where they come from, and what their uses are for." he shrugged.

Celes smiled and looked down at one of the essays. "You're a brilliant teacher." she said to him and read a little of the essay and sighed. "They seem to be more interested in you than the class right now. Just fail them all the first essay, make them work for it." she whispered getting a little upset at the amount of attention he was getting.

"I would but at the same times there are a couple of girls that are trying and it wouldn't be fair to them. I'm surprised with some of them, too. Some that actually started off as part of this love sick thing are slowly realizing I'm not interested." He sighed again. "Then again, there are some of the girls that are in this love sick thing that are actually paying attention." he shook his head.

Celes sighed and rolled onto her back and arched it in a stretch. "Well I have a free period, tomorrow I can come by and watch. Make my presence known. Maybe that will help. What do these teenagers think, you'll ravage them in your classroom if they give you enough attention?" she laughed a little.

"I honestly don't know what they think," he laughed. "I don't read their letters." He graded the last of scrolls and then set them aside. He looked down at Celes. "I would like you to come to my class but maybe wait a while." he told her as he laid down next to her. He ran a finger over her nose. "I missed you too."

Celes smiled up at him and licked her lips. "I missed you. I wish I could have been here sooner. But Albie needed me and I needed to heal." she said and ran her fingers down the side of his face.

He smiled down at her. "And Cello? How is my boy?"

"Big and strong like his Daddy." She said to him thinking about the little boy fondly.

"Ro was telling me he smiles and makes this sound like he is trying to laugh." He smiled. He gave a sigh and laid down on his back. "I love my kids. They all amaze me."

Celes smiled. "They are all uniquely amazing. You know Lark actually acknowledged me today. Nick did but I didn't expect him not to. Lark is going by his dads name in school though." she sighed still smiling.

Lee smiled, "You should have seen them get sorted."

"I'd of liked that, I got to see them off. Much to Roman's disappointment because I was in labor and ignoring it." she winced a little.

He sighed and shook his head. "I know, Ro kept nagging me about it." He leaned up and looked down at her. "Don't do that again. You had us all worried."

Celes smiled. "You got it." she said and touched his chest lightly with her fingers. "I am such a mess when I'm pregnant." she snorted a little.

"Tell me about it." He told her. "The only one I can say you weren't a mess with was with James, the twins, you weren't that bad, not until after you gave birth then you had the baby blues bad." He shook his head. "Pregnacy its good on you but not good with you emotionally."

Celes smiled. "I know, but now. I'm clear headed. No emotions in here but my own." she winked and snuggled a little closer to Lee and pressed her body to his.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "That's good." He rubbed her back and closed his eyes. "I have to go meditate." he told her. "I'm sorry, I don't think we will be able to do anything tonight."

Celes smiled and kissed his nose. "Okay." she said and then kissed his lips. "Go, meditate. I love you." she said and kissed his chin.

"I love you too." He kissed her and pulled her out of his bed. "Harry will need someone to hold tonight."

Celes smiled and wiggled a little. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. When I wake you." she kissed him again and headed back into Harry's room and crawled into his bed and laid down on her stomach and fell asleep, unaware just how tired she really was.

Harry got back an hour later and found Celes asleep in his bed. He grinned down at her and pulled off his cloths and put on a pair of pajama pants and crawled into the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. She gave a little moan but didn't wake. Harry shook his head and snuggled closer to her and closed his own eyes and soon was also asleep.

Ro had just closed up the club when she felt Damon for the first time in weeks. She sighed, "Damon, come out." she told him as she walked into the main area of the club. From the corner of her eyes she saw him move out into the light. She looked over at him and shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Damon shrugged. "I haven't been getting into trouble."

"Well, you need to keep it that way. You are being summons to Hogwarts. You have to help protect Celes." Roman told him.

He frowned at her. "Who is summoning me?" he asked carefully.

"Harry, He wants you there as an extra pair of eyes, besides, Venelope is there. I think Kama might use her to get to Celes. He… He is teaching there."

Damon nodded, "Okay."

"D," Roman called before he turned away. "I… won't push you to tell me what you two fought about but… I'm worried. About the both of you. You know I love you both, right? I don't want either one of you hurt."

"I know." Damon told her as he lowered his head. "I… I will help protect her because its what we both want. I may be upset with her but I still love her."

Roman nodded. "I know she can be difficult at times but maybe teaching at Hogwarts will bring back some of the old Celes I know and love. Just… hang in there."

"I will." He gave her a smile, "You can count on me."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing." She went over to the stage and grabbed a bag. "I got you this and when I heard Venelope was at the school I got her one too." She tossed him a sweater and then tossed him a mint green sweater that was Venelope's size. "It's colder here than it is in Hawaii." she gave a shiver. "I can't seem to keep warm sometimes."

Damon smiled as he pulled on his black sweater.

"Come, on, lets go get some breakfast and you can pop over to Hogwarts." Roman told him.

Damon skipped over to her and took her hand. "So, Mum, when are we going back to Hawaii?"

"I guess during the summer." Roman shrugged. "Of course I rather we go during winter. She made a tormented noise. "I'm going to die this winter. I hate the snow."

Damon laughed and followed her. After eating breakfast and receiving instructions on where the apartment was he apparated to Hogsmeade. He cloaked himself and then made his way up to the castle. According to the sun it was six in the morning. He sighed and shook his head. He rather be sleeping somewhere warm, especially since it was so early. He made it to the fifth floor to the statue. He said the password and walked in. There was a fire going in the fireplace and he smiled he hopped to the fireplace and pulled one of the throw blankets over him and sat in front of it with a sigh.

Celes walked back into the apartment and sighed. She had done her meditation and was coming back to get Harry up and start her day. She was halfway across the living room and glanced at the hearth and then did a double take. Her heart rate picked up as she walked slowly over to the fire and looked down at Damon. "Dai?" she whispered.

Damon looked up at her and nodded. "Morning."

"I… Good Mornin, when did you get here?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago. Ro said Harry has requested my presence."

Celes nodded and rubbed her arms. She moved a little closer to the fire and sat down. "You going to be a student, then? Venelope is." she asked him wrapping her arms around her legs to hold in the warmth.

"I don't know."

Celes nodded at the short answer. She had hurt him, and she knew he was still upset. She glanced at the doors and then back at Damon. "I need to say something to you, then Ill leave you alone." she said to him.

"I really don't want to hear it. Not now, I'm just waiting for Harry to wake up and give me my orders then I will be out of your way. Don't worry about me, I'll make it so that you won't even know that I'm here. Besides, I'll most likely stay with Venelope." he told her as he looked at the fire.

Celes gave a little smile. "I want to know you're here Dai, I will always worry about you, and I think its a good idea for you to stay close to Venelope. She makes you happy." Celes shrugged and got up. "I'll leave you alone to brood in peace I guess." she shrugged. "And Damon, I do love you, even if I went all crazy person on you in Hawaii." she went to leave.

He gave a growl, "You are so… so… confusing and annoying! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You say that to me now and then later what are you going to say? Tell me now, so that I know how I can balance my time."

Celes sighed and dropped to her knees in front of him and grabbed his face. "I accept that you like Venelope and even love her, I accept that you want to spend time with her and learn from her and more about her. I love you enough to not be jealous of the time you spend with her. I'm thinking clearly. I should not have done what I did to you in Hawaii, led you in a huge bloody circle. I love you, I want to give you what you want, and you know what if that means I have to share you then so be it. Good enough for you?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

He pulled away from her and looked back at the fire. "Fine." he told her. "Could you go get Harry, please."

Celes blew out a sigh and stood again. "Bloody teenager." she muttered. "I'll send him out." she hesitated for half a second and then dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm glad youre here." she said and left him to go get Harry.

He grumbled to himself as he smoothed his hair back. She was so confusing. Then she gave him the whole spill of wanting what he wanted and crap. What the hell was that all about? he grumbled again. He so needed to sort out his feelings and process this information.

Harry walked out into the living room wrapped in a thick blanket and sat on the couch behind Damon. "Hey, Little Mate." he greeted him.

"Hey Daddy-o." Damon smiled as he crawled into his lap. "Why does it have to be so damn cold?"

Harry laughed a little and wrapped his blanket around Damon's shoulders so he shared body heat with him. "Its Britain, and we live in a castle." he looked at Damon. "You alright?"

"If you consider being cold alright, then yes." He told him.

Harry chuckled and looked at him. "So, we need big Damon for this. I want to implant you as a student. Get you in Venelope's house because Kama is the head of it." he said rubbing Damon's arms to help try to warm him.

"Awe man." He told him. "Let me guess, he is Slytherin, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he is. I've already pulled some strings and got Minerva to say youre a transfer from the American Academy of Magic. Its just a matter of integrating in. But you've already taken all this given you were still one with Ro when she was here." he said to Damon.

"And because I'm made of awesome." he told him.

Harry laughed. "That and maybe you can lighten the lady load for Lee and I. They can give you the love notes instead of us.?" he said.

"So, go undercover, stick close to Venelope, keep an eyes on Celes when I can, and use my handsome and devilish charms on the ladies." he smiled as he rubbed his chin. "What do I get in return?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "There is always a price with you and Roman, what do you have in mind?" he asked him.

Damon smiled as he sat up on his knees, "I want a trip to Honey Dukes and I want a case of Butterbeer every week!"

"Under one condition, both things stay here after they are purchased so your intake can be regulated." Harry said.

"But… how… why?" he complained.

"Well firstly because if we just give it to you, you won't regulate, you're as bad as Roman. And second I'm going to do it because Lee's busy and Celes isn't good for that anymore. She'll give you anything." Harry said crossing his arms. "Thats the deal kid, take it."

Damon laid across his lap in limp protest. He looked up at Harry and sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll take it."

"Good boy." he said to him with a laugh."Any other intel I can provide you with, 007?" he asked him.

"Yes, as how old am I supposed to appear?" He asked.

Harry thought about it. "Sixteen, Seventeen. You'll be a sixth year." he said to him.

"Okay." Damon curled back up into a ball and wrapped the blankets more around him. "Do I start today or do I get at least a day to rest and sleep… and warm up."

Harry sighed and chuckled. "You can take the day, why are you tired? Are you not sleeping?" he asked him.

Damon gave a big yawn, "Stayed up at Rolesque last night. Then Ro contacted me before going to sleep. Not to mention the told also makes me sleepy."

Harry nodded and got up off the couch as Celes walked back into the room. She smiled at him and headed for the little kitchen. "Alright, Damon. You sleep then. I have to go get ready for my day." he said and with one last look to Damon left the room.

"Hey!" he complained then frowned as Roman did. "Proves body heat and then takes it away." she grumbled.

Celes turned. "I can make you something warm to drink, that should help." she offered as she stepped her own tea. "We have hot chocolate."

He yawned, "No, I'm good." he waved his hand and little pallet appeared infront of the fire. He crawled into it and wrapped the blankets around him.

Lee walked out from his room and paused. "Hey little brat." he greeted.

Damon looked over his shoulders, "WHat's up Daddy Lee." Then he popped up out of his palate, "Hey did you just get out of bed?"

"No, why?" Lee asked.

"Oh, never mind. Its warmer in front of the fire anyways." He grumbled.

Lee laughed and went to the kitchenette. he kissed Celes. "Morning."

Celes gave him a smile. "Morning." she said to him and took a sip of her tea letting it warm her with a shiver. "The only person who just got up is Harry." she supplied to Damon.

Damon shot up and ran to the room Harry was in. He jumped into the bed and gave a sigh as he pulled the blankets over him. "Oh, yeah, body heat and blankets."

Harry shook his head from the door and walked in and dressed quickly. "Make yourself at home." he chuckled as he turned to see Damon nodding off. He shook his head again and left Damon in the room turning down the lights and shutting the door. He went back out into the living room and joined Lee and Celes in the kitchen. "You were up early." he said to Celes.

Celes nodded. "Wanted to get in an hour of meditation before my day started. I got into the habit of getting up at 4:30 so that I had time before Albus woke up." she shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Then maybe you can start waking me up at that time. It will give me time to do my meditating too." Lee told her. "Then I'll do my evening meditating after supper." he nodded as he thought about it, "Yeah, that should work out."

Celes gave a little smile. "Okay, sounds good to me." she said.

Harry chuckled again. "Well since my teaching day doesn't start until second hour of classes I'm going to go do some recon and eat breakfast." he said to them and kissed Celes and nodded to Lee strolling out.

Celes gave a little frown. "Well he's all business isn't he? Hogwarts does that to him." she sighed.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, well." he wrapped his arms around Celes. "When it comes to the protection of you and Ro, "He takes his job seriously as I do" He kissed her. "Come on, lets get some breakfast."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I could eat, but what I really want is my chocolate frogs." She said wiggling a little in his arms.

Lee groaned, "What happened to my Celes that doesn't obsess over candy?"

Celes sighed and giggled. "I'll leave it alone for now." She said and kissed him and pressed herself into him with a moan. She pulled away with a little smile and then walked out of the apartment and waited for him in the hall.

Lee laughed, "Minx." he said as he followed her. "I forgot to ask you last night. How was your classes? Or did I ask?"

"You didn't, and besides being slightly annoyed with snarky girls, good." She laughed and took his hand as they walked towards the great hall.

"Snarky, girls? I remember it was a snarky boy." Lee teased.

Celes growled a little. "I dont know it only happens in the older students classes. They get all… annoying." she sighed. "They act like jealous little brats. What is there to be jealous of please tell me?"

Lee frowned, "I'm lost." he told her. "I…" as realization dawned on him he started to chuckle. "Ah, yes. Professor Potter is no longer subbing and Professor Diggory is here to take over." He pulled her to a stop and kissed her. "Maybe you should treat them how you treat our children that need a firm hand."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe I should, I havent had the heart to take points away yet. But maybe I should." she said with a groan. "Stupid teenage hormones are messing with my life!" she exclaimed into his chest, she pulled away with a blush. "Come on, I'm hungry. Oh before I forget… How are you presenting all this publicly?" she asked him. "I mean I know we don't care what people think… but I never got to ask Minerva." she said.

"Minerva knows Harry and I are married to you as well as Roman. She suggest that we try to keep our 'special' relationship to a minimum. Then she started to notice how 'popular' Harry and I were becoming and she suggested we start taking points away and may want to display our relationship so that they may back off. She also said if you get some backlash to take big points from them and assigning detention. They need to know you are an authority figure." He smiled down at her. "So are you ready to stake your claim?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Damn right I am." she said and pulled him down and kissed im hard on the mouth. "Lets do this." she said like she was going into a fight.

"Wait!" he call and pulled her back to him and kissed her longer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue ring that was cloaked. He moan and chuckled against her lips. He pulled back licked her now swollen lips. "That is better."

Celes looked at him a little dazed and put her fingers to her lips and smiled. "God, I really want you right now." she moaned and took his hand as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

Lee smiled as he laced his fingers with hers and walked into the Great Hall holding her hand. He kissed at her fingers as they walked up to the head table. He watched her blush and smiled. " _I like when you blush like that too."_ he told her.

Celes shivered as she sat down in the seat between Harry and Lee. She looked over at Harry and kissed his cheek and then started to fill her plate. " _Play your cards right , Lee and I'll let you have your way with me."_ she sent back to him with a deeper blush and a wink.

He chuckled as he looked at her then at Harry. " _Can you believe her, she acts like she don't want me."_ he told Harry. " _Playing hard to get."_ he reached down and squeezed her upper thigh and smiled bigger when she jumped and gave a little squeak.

Harry shook his head and then did the same to her, gaining the same response. " _I think shes just waiting for you to make the first move mate."_ he said.

Celes glared up at the two of them and loaded her plate with two waffles and then covered them in syrup, which Harry took from her after a minute and set it away from her. She smiled at him and grabbed a handful of sliced strawberries and put them on top of the waffles then two dolops of whipped cream on top and started eating. " _Evil boys."_ she sent to them and then became aware of the glares she was getting from students.

Lee chuckled as he picked up her plate and set one just like it but with less sugar on it in front of her. "You don't need all that sugar. You are becoming as bad as Ro." he frowned at her. "I don't like that."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I'll dial it back. Sorry." she said and started to eat what he put in front of her.

Harry shook his head as he watched her glumly eat her food. " _Look at all the girls from your classes mate, I think they might come up here and try to kill Celes."_ he pointed out.

Lee looked around the Great Hall and shook his head. " _They will have their hands full with Celes if they try anything."_

Harry nodded. " _Very true."_ he said.

Celes looked at the two of them then caught site of Neville Longbottom on the other side of Harry and smiled with a wave. He was Herbology Professor no doubt. She happened to look back at the door of the hall in time to see Kama strolling in looking like he belonged there, she felt her stomach drop as she watched him strolling up to the table. She took some breaths and watched him closely.

" _Don't stare too much."_ Lee told her. " _I don't want you to draw too much attention just yet. I know he knows you are here but just keep your cool."_

Celes' eyes snapped to Lee's and she nodded and went back to her food. " _Asshat… stupid asshat has to come to my school…"_ she growled to both Lee and Harry.

Harry reached up and rubbed Celes' back automatically and kept his senses stretched out, he wasn't watching Kama with his eyes but he was watching him.

Lee ate his breakfast as if nothing was wrong but he also had his senses stretched. " _I think we made a good impression on the girls."_ Lee told Celes and Harry. " _You may need to step up your authority, Mama Bear."_ Lee told her and using her nickname on purpose.

Celes snapped out of her angry mood about Kama and smiled. _"I think you may be right."_ She said as the wheels in her head started turn. " _When can I come visit your class? I'd like to do that soon."_ She said.

Harry chuckled and went back to his food. " _You have lived with Roman too long, you almost sound like her right now."_

 _"You know studies say that you tend to take on the traits of the four people you are closest to. Makes sense."_ She shrugged.

Lee shook his head. " _Just as long as you remember to be you. I like your personality too."_ he told her as he looked over at her. " _You don't have to be Ro to be strong. Just be you."_

 _"Okay just listing off a random fact like that makes me not like Roman. And I just thought I'd come in and help out one day. No games, just me helping you teach for a period or two."_ She shrugged and giggled as she finished her food and pushes the plate away and grabbed the bowl of sliced strawberries and took a few and then put it back popping one into her mouth with a little moan.

" _I didn't mean the list of random facts. I meant your hidden undertone of wanting to come to my class."_ Lee told her as he continued to eat. " _And I don't know yet."_

Celes sighed. Show too much aggression she was too much like Roman, don't show enough she was playing hard to get. She sighed again and stood. "Fine. I have to go set up for the morning class. I'll be in the dungeons if you need me." She said and kissed both of them on the temples and looked at the gaggle of girls, that all looked away and she sighed. "The only way I'm going to be able to be a Mama bear is when I'm around the behavior." She pointed out and started to walk away towards the side of the table Kama was not sitting at to get back down to the main part of the room.

Harry watched and shook his head. "Still not a tornado, mild wind storm maybe." He shrugged looking at Lee. "Good job."

"Thanks, I try by best." He grumbled.

"Okay, little advice, don't try to tell her who she is. She doesn't like that. She knows who she is. Shes just a little lost. Steer her, don't tell her. And as for the… undertone, you forget that she hasn't really had much contact with you since Hawaii." he said to Lee with a half smile.

Lee gave a sigh, "I know… I'm just… I'm agitated." He whispered. " _I haven't been laid in five weeks, I have stupid girls giggling around me, and I miss the hell out of Ro."_ He told Harry in their private link.

" _Well I don't think Celes is going to throw herself at you. And you can go see Roman during dinner if you need her that bad."_ Harry pointed out. " _We are teachers now, we can come and go as we please."_

" _I was just teasing her about playing hard to get. I liked it."_ he grumbled. " _I didn't mean it."_

" _Oh mate, she's not only playing hard to get, she's trying to wait for you to want her again."_ he said to Lee and stood. "I'll see you after a bit." he said to him and strolled away.

Lee grumbled to himself as he finished his food. He looked out onto the students and still couldn't get use to the fact that he was a teacher and he was sitting at the head table. He noticed Lark and Nick walk and and took that as his cue to leave. It was one thing for Kama to go after Ro and Celes but it was a whole different story for him to go after the kids. As he left the Great Hall he reached out to Roman and found her asleep. He groaned and went to his class to prep.

Celes breezed through morning classes and then decided to spend lunch in the library finish the papers she had yet to grade. Harry had dropped off the ones he had done for her and so she was pretty much done. She walked into the library and sighed, it was familiar. There were students staggered around the space. She took a deep breath and started walking back into the stacks on auto pilot and stopped just as she came to the large lounging chair. She looked at it for about five minutes and then sighed and decided to set up shop there. She sat down in the chair, she half expected it to come to life and bite her, but it didn't. She spread out her papers and then started working on the last of the papers. She got lost in the not so terrible essays and realized her older students were well informed on many types of potions. She smiled as she started the third one when she realized she found paper grading soothing and relaxing.

Celes looked up when she saw movement and smiled when she saw it was Venelope. "Hey baby angel, how are you?" she asked still grading papers.

"I didn't get to talk to you after class yesterday so I decided to find you before it." she said stepping a little closer and then stepping away with a frown. "Theres power here."

Celes stopped mid mark and looked up at her sharply. "Power? How do you mean?"

"Just… like a foot print. Something big happened here." she said to her.

Celes blushed a little and looked away. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that. Look Angel, I'll see you in class okay?" she asked looking back at Venelope.

"Alright, Mama." she said with a smile.

"Just don't slip up and call me that in class, no one will get it." Celes laughed at Venelope.

"You got it, Professor." she said and bounced off.

Celes cringed, calling her Professor made her sound so old. She frowned and looked back at her grading.

A couple of days had passed since Celes went to Hogwarts and Ro had last seen her and Harry. She had spent most of the days playing with the kids that weren't in school and taking care of them. At night she would stop by Rolesque to help out or to do paperwork. Through out the day she would talk to Celes, Lee, and Harry.

Cello made his baby noise at her. Roman smiled down at him. "Oh, look at you, baby boy." she cooed at him as she picked him up and kissed his little cheek. "Want to go with mama to go see Auntie Addie and Uncle Draco? We are going to surprise them with lunch." she told him and kissed his cheek and made a little growl against his neck. She giggled when he giggled in their little link. She placed him down and quickly changed him into a new cloths. She smiled down at him as he kicked his little legs. Once he was dressed she wrapped him to her in a papoose and grabbed her sweater. "I'll be back later tonight, Mama Weasley." She called as she grabbed Cello's diaper bag and then apparated to the clinic. She walked in and smiled at the receptionist. "Addie and Draco in?" she asked.

"Yes they are. I'll buzz you in." she told her.

Roman opened the door and walked to the back where she felt Addie and Draco was at. She knocked on Celes' office door and opened it. "Hey you guys I… Oh! Sorry." she quickly closed the door and giggled. "Cello, we may be on our own for lunch today." she told him as she stood outside the door. "Uncle and Aunty are having a little fun."

Draco opened the door after putting back on his pants right and looked down at Roman and her son. "You could have sent an owl." he said to her shaking his head. He felt Addison come up behind him and look around him.

"Hi, Ro." she said with a little wave.

"Hi." she greeted and then looked up at Draco, "Yeah, I could have but I also said I would stop by." she giggled. "Sorry though, you didn't need to finish up that fast for me."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You are an infection of sexual energy." he said to her and turned to Addison. "I'm going to go to lunch with her, hold down the fort?"

Addison looked up at him lovingly. "I will, for you." she said and kissed him.

Roman smiled at them and gave a little squeal, "You two are so cute! Sorry about the sexual energy thing." she wrinkled her nose. "It affects everyone. Addie, you may have to papare yourself for an all nighter. I had been a couple of days since I had any and I'm trying to keep my mind off that subject but I noticed that its affecting Mama and Papa Weasley." she wrinkled her nose some more.

Addison giggled and shook her head. "its alright we continue the celebration with that tonight." she said with a smile.

Draco smiled down at her fondly and then stepped out of the office pulling off his coat and pulling on a sweater. "Lets go."

"Cello, we are in luck, we will have company for lunch." Roman told her son as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. She walked out the clinic and smiled up at Draco. "So, when is the big day?"

"We arent getting married for a while. Thats not what we are celebrating anyways. I haven't even asked her that yet." he said with a laugh.

"Then what were you celebrating? Oh, are you two having a baby?" she asked a little excitedly as she did a little hop while holding Cello. "If you are, can I be the godmother? Because technically it was my sexual energy that had you all sex fiend out and stuff."

Draco chuckled. "It was the four of your sexual energy, we conceived the baby in Hawaii. But we were going to ask Celes." he said with a shrug. "I still consider her my closest friend."

Roman laughed, "Yes, that is true to all of it." she sighed. "I will have to send an owl to George to see if he conceived one too." she smiled and cooed down at Cello. "So, is that what you two were celebrating?"

Draco laughed. "It started out as a nooner, but yes we were celebrating that." he said as they walked up to a little street cafe.

"Can we sit inside? I haven't really gotten use to the London cold since coming back to from Hawaii." she sighed as she brushed her lips over her son's head. "Besides, the cold isn't really good for Cello."

Draco smiled and ran a finger down Cello's little cheek. "Thats fine." he said and led them inside the cafe where they were seated at a table. "He looks great Ro, how Albie doing? Dealing well with his Mama's absence?"

"He is doing good. He misses her of course but he settles for me." she smiled. "Marcello on the other hand is just laughs and giggles." she smiled down at her son. "It's kind of the first time that I am able to take care of my children. Ever since we started having kids there had been drama after drama that just keeps wanting to keep us apart… Harry, Celes, Lee, and I, I mean. We are apart now but at least I get to visit the weekends and then I get to be around the kids more. What about you, Celes said you have a son of your own. How is he? If you don't mind me asking."

Draco smiled as he thought of his son. "He starts Hogwarts in two years. Hes good, he no longer lives with his mother. I got custody. He adores Addie, so thats a plus." he said with a smile and a shrug.

Roman smiled at him. "That is always a good sign. I had worried about Luke and Lee. But Luke adores Lee of course now that I think back on it he always called Lee his daddy even when he was an infant." she sighed and shook her head.

"Luke is Fred's boy, yes?" Draco asked as he took a drink of the water on the table to clear his throat.

"Yes," she smiled. "He is my tiger." She smiled brightly. "Don't he remind you of a tiger. I mean my skin color and his flaming red hair, priceless."

Draco thought about his and laughed. "I suppose he does." he said and put in his order with the waitress. Then he turned back to Roman. "You look happy, not as happy as you were in Hawaii but you look happy." he noted.

Roman gave a sad smile. "Hawaii is my home." she shrugged. "But Lee, Celes, and Harry are also my home. Then again they are away and I'm not with them so I'm homesick for both Hawaii and my lovers." She drank some of her water and then looked down at Cello and rubbed his back as he started to fall asleep. "But I'm with my kids so, yeah, I'm happy."

"Well you get to see your lovers this weekend, so thats good." he said with a wink.

She chuckled, "Yes that is good. I don't know what I'm going to do. They are like a buffet of and I don't know which one to start with… well, I do, but to have seconds of," she shook her head and smiled. "So tell me, how did you get into the healing field… I kind of pegged you as a man that would work at the Ministry."

Draco shook his head. "Oh no, work the same job my dad did. No, no, no. Not for me. After I married Agora I finally got away from my parents long enough to realize that most of the decisions I'd made in my life were for them, and wrong. So I changed what I was doing, got into healing as a way for me to make up for what I did… how I helped the downfall…" he paused and rubbed his left arm. "So now I heal. Its noble and good, and I enjoy helping people."

Roman nodded. "I can understand that." She drank more of her water. "Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

Draco looked at her and then shook his head. "No, if I have any I'll ask but Celes has answered a lot of my curiosities about the four of you." he said to her.

She smiled at him. "Really out of all the years we have hated each other and the only thing you were curious about was the relationship we have with each other?" she chuckled. "Well, I guess that would be right. She was your childhood friend, wasn't she." She drank more of her water. "Where did you meet Agora?" she frowned. "What kind of name is Agora, anyways?"

Draco laughed. "I asked my mother the same question when she told me I was to marry her. It was arranged. I dont know if Celes ever said, but she was suppose to be my wife before her mother died." he said. "Agora was the backup." he shrugged.

"She never said, but I did read it in her memory. So even after everything went down you still did what your parents asked?"

"I did, apart of me still wanted to please them. It took running away to another country to realize that I didn't want what they wanted. I wrote four book, then we moved back and things changed more because Celes was back in my life. She had taken what she was given and made it into something, while I had just sat back with what I was given and let it slap me in the face. So I took charge." he shrugged. "Haven't looked back either."

Roman smiled at him. "I heard about the books. One Christmas when the family was all over Blaise had spilt the beans." She chuckled. "You should have seen Celes' face to know that you were the author of one of her favorite series. It was as if she had caught her parents having sex." she chuckled again.

Draco laughed, "I'll have to give her grief about that next time I see her."

"Yes you will. I'll admit it shocked me. I didn't think you had and imagination enough to write books."

Draco laughed. "I always secretly wanted to be an archaeologist, I'm good at Ancient Runes. So I wrote what I knew and ended up with a british Indiana Jones story that the publishers eat up." he shrugged.

"Well, it sounded like it was something you liked to do too." She rubbed Cello as she looked down at his sleeping face. She still couldn't believe how beautiful he came out. All her children were beautiful. But with one look at Cello she knew he was going to be a heartbreaker. his eyes were lightening every day and his skin too was a nice combination of hers and Lee's. So far his hair was like hers. "So, I know you said that you and Addie weren't getting married soon but… come on, anyone who looks at you two would want to know when the big day is." she smiled.

Draco gave a smile. "You're going to just have to wait until I ask her." he shrugged.

She chuckled, "Okay, okay. So tell me your love story. She is the one right? So tell me how you think of her."

"Addison came along, right when I thought I'd never be happy like that again. She was this breath of fresh air. She made the fog that surrounded me lift. From the first time I met her, I just knew she was what I'd been waiting for my whole life." he said to her.

Roman nodded and smiled. "I know that feeling. I feel the same with Lee, Celes, and Harry. I… I had worried about it for a long time. Our relationship. I mean its not normal but we are drawn to each other and need to be around each other. I worried about how other kids would treat our kids if they found out they had two moms and two dads." she looked down at Cello and smiled. "But our kids are strong and our family accepted us, so it made me realized that it doesn't matter what others think. Then when I opened Rolesque it just made me feel a lot better. Everyone that works there accepted us and don't ask questions." she smiled up at Draco. "But I know your feelings all too well when it comes to looking at the people you love."

"When I asked Celes about it, I realized it only mattered that she was happy and it wasn't my business how and I think thats what happens when you're accepted for your lifestyle choice." he shrugged as the food came and dug in.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I think you are right." She ate her sandwich and then watched him. It was odd to be sitting at a cafe eating lunch with Draco Malfoy. The boy who was known to be her class bully and pain in the ass. She shook her head. "Who would have known that you of all people would be sitting here having a nice lunch with me. I will have to keep this memory. You know just in case its a dream." she teased him.

Draco laughed. "I swear, if I had known you like I do now in school, we would have been friends." he said and ate more of his sandwich.

Roman laughed, "Yeah, if you were less of a jerk I'm sure we would have been. But its good that you have found yourself. Now you are slowly becoming part of the family. I think that is better than friends."

Draco paused and looked up at her. "Family? Really? After all I've done?" he asked. "I still dont get why Celes let me back in."

Roman looked at him softly. "She still loves you. You were and always be apart of her family. She was raised with you, it killed her when she couldn't be your friend. I know she don't say it but she kind of blames herself for your doing what you did. She sometimes thinks she could have done more to stop you. She is what we have in common, Draco. It makes her happy that you are back and what makes her happy makes us happy. Besides I have been told a lot of times by various people that you aren't as bad as I thought you were." she shrugged. "You spent nearly a week with us in Hawaii. I watched at how you adored Addie and how you played with the kids. You are basically family."

Draco nodded. "She shouldn't blame herself for my mistakes. But I suppose it wouldn't be Celes if she didn't. Thank you for letting me be apart of your family." he said with a smile. "Its nice, to have a family that loves me."

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about love?" she teased. "How about strongly like."

Draco laughed. "You just said Celes still loves me, so there love. _You_ may not feel love for me yet, but I can wait." he chuckled and leaned back.

She chuckled, "You will be waiting a long, long, _long_ time." she smiled. "You and Addie should come by Rolesque for a date night. It will be nice."

"Yeah, I think we will." Draco said looking at his watch. "I have to get back, lunch is almost over and the appointments are back to back in the afternoons this time of year." he said to her.

She nodded and waved the waitress over for the check. She pulled on her sweater and checked Cello. "Next time Addie, you, and I should to dinner. Molly and Author usually takes the kids for me during the night. Weather I want it or not." She shook her head and reached for the check.

Draco shook his head and took it from her and paid. "I think that would be nice, maybe a weekend soon we can all meet, you, Lee, Celes, and Harry. That would be nice too." he smiled at the waitress and stood.

"Let me pay for half," she told him as she gave him money. "And don't you dare give it back. If you do, I will bite you." Roman told him as she walked away.

Draco shook his head and followed her pocketing the money. "Alright, jeez." he said. "Ill see you soon, yeah?' he asked pulling her to a stop.

She smiled, "See, you already have the Ro craving." she teased. She gave him a side hug. "Yes, maybe next week." She gave a chuckle. "This time I'll send an owl so you can finish your afternoon play with Addie." she teased.

Draco smiled at her. "Yep, that would be good." he winked and strolled off towards the clinic with a final wave.

She waved back and walked into a bakery. "I think we need to buy some sweets for your siblings, Cello." she said to him and bought a few cupcakes. With her box in hand she apparated back to Burrow for the rest of the evening.

After classes and before dinner on friday evening of the same week she arrived Celes was sitting in her office and going through her uncles old files trying to sort them out. Minerva had said they hadn't really done much with his office since he passed. She was halfway through a cabinet when she stumbled on a bunch of leather bound books. She opened them and found they were journals. She sighed and tossed them into a box then picked up the box and decided to head back to the flat and take a bath before dinner. She left the office and started to head back up to the main floor. She was stepping into the corridor that led to the staircase that brought you up to the main floor when she saw him, Kama. And he was heading right towards her, and she froze.

"Good evening, Professor Diggory." he greeted. He eyed the box, "Here, allow me to help." told her as he took the box from her.

Celes watched him open mouthed as he took her box and hoisted it into his arms with ease. She shook her head a little. "Er, thank you." she found herself saying. "Um… Im sorry Ive only been back a week… your name is?" she said playing dumb.

He smiled at her and played along. "I'm Professor Kuluipi. But have allowed the kids to call me Profssor K you may call me John."

Celes nodded and pointed to the steps. "I'm going that way…" she whispered. "Er, John. You can… you can call me Celes if you'd like." she said her stomach giving a violent turn as she said it.

He smiled sweetly at her. "That is a pretty name. Is it short for Celestial, it would make sense because you kind of remind me of stars and the moon."

Celes paused as she looked at him. He said that on purpose, she had Hi'iaka within her, and she was the Goddess of the Moon. "I… no. I don't know actually. My uncle named me." she said softly walking next to him up the stairs. She cursed herself for saying that.

He gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry for your loss. I heard he was a very good potions teacher, strict, but he knew his stuff. You must know a lot if you are filling that position."

Celes nodded. "I know enough." she said shortly and stopped when they reached the ground floor and went to take the box back but brushed one of his arms and jumped back.

"Sorry." He told her. "You are married to Professor Jordan. I'm sorry." He handed her the box.

She took the box and nodded. "Yes, why are you apologizing?" she asked a little irritated with him. "He's a good man. I love him very much." she said with a little fire in her eyes.

John's eyes grew. "I... I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I am making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'll leave you alone." He told her and turned with his head down.

Celes gave a little growl and then looked around as a group of students came down the stairs for dinner. "I… I'm sorry, John." she found herself saying to him. "I just get defensive about him is all. Its alright." she said to him and stepped forward and actually touched his shoulder as if to comfort him. A spark of power ran through her hand from him and she dropped her hand back to the box. "It was nice to meet you." she said stepping back.

He gave her a smiled. "It was nice meeting you too. I was..." he frowned and shook his head never mind. "Have a good evening."

Celes nodded and without another word she took off up the stairs and when she was out of sight she practically ran back to the flat. She got there and when she got inside she dropped the box and started to shake as tears fell down her cheeks. She sank down on the couch and curled into a ball and cried staring at the fire. He didn't do anything to her, and yet she was freaking out. Delayed too, she was angry and scared and she wanted him to just go away so she didn't have to go through that again. She didn't go to dinner, and didn't show up for training. She knew Harry and Lee would be there soon, she didn't want to see them though. She wanted to… she got up and left the apartment before either of them came back and walked alone in the corridors. She finally stopped in a dark one and slid down the wall and took a deep shaky breath and dropped her head down onto her knees and just sat there. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but what she wanted most was Damon.

"You know, if you run every time you call me its going to be difficult to find you and really annoying." Damon said as he walked over to her. He sat down in the corridor with her. He was as tall as a Sixteen year old and dressed in black robes. "Man, I never thought I'd be in these damn things again." He said as he adjusted the robe.

Celes gave a little smile. "Im sorry." she whispered.

He groaned irritated at the robes. "I'll get use to them again." He looked down at Celes and sighed. "What happened, why are you upset?"

"H-he talked to me today." she whispered biting her lip.

Damon crossed his legs Indian style and turned so that he was facing her. "What did he say?" He asked carefully.

"He acted like he was meeting me for the first time. Like he didn't ever see me before." she said and banged her forehead on her knees. "Fucker. He made me… I was _nice_ to him."

Damon stopped her head and looked at her. How did he _make_ you be nice?"

Celes looked into his eyes. "I just… I was sort of short with him… and then he got all down and I _apologized_ to him like id done something wrong." she said with a little growl.

Damon rubbed his face and then looked at her. "You can't become short with him. I mean don't be mean. You can't show him any weakness. He will take advantage of it." He told her as he cupped her face.

Celes looked at him. "I feel like an idiot, I know that. I _know_ that. He knows all my spots and knows how to get me to react the way he wants." she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't allow him to get to you. It is what he wants." He whispered. "Don't even react to him." He looked at her and press his nose to hers. He really did miss her. He loved her. How could he not miss her?

Celes looked up at him and brought her hands up over his. "Ill try." she whispered. They were so close together, their lips a breath apart. She would just have to lean a little and shed be kissing him. She wanted to, but she didn't want him to do it unless he wanted her to. She ran her fingers lightly over his and then ran them up through his hair. She sighed. "Im sorry about Hawaii, Dai. I shouldnt have done that to you." she said softly.

"I want you Cel. I've always wanted you. But now I want Vinny. I want the both of you." He told her. He brushed his lips against hers. "You are queen of my heart. I want to make you happy but I can't make you happy if you are not truthful with yourself." He pulled back. "Vinny wants me and I want her too but she is truthful with herself."

Celes pulled away from him. "You want truthful? I want you. I want to show you things you want to know about. It's why I'm having dreams about. It's something I wouldn't admit. I don't care if you want Venelope, I'm okay with you wanting her. Hell I'm the reason that you went in her directing in the first place." She pulled away a little more and leaned against the wall and watched him.

Damon chuckled. "You are dreaming about me because I have pulled you into my dreams. I wanted more time with you." He shrugged as he looked down to his lap. "When you started showing me things in the dream I was confused cause I cannot feel them unless its performed on me physically. Like when you touch me I didnt feel it until luau. As for me touch you, I know more or less cause Vinny allowed me to touch her." He looked up at her. "Please don't be mad at me."

Celes stared at him as a million different thoughts went through her mind at once, anger, suprise, shock, embarrassment, but mostly lust. "You... Dreams..." She reached out a shakey hand and touched his cheek, as if to check if this was real.

Damon placed his cheek into her hand. "I'm real. I'm really real." He told her. He scooted closer to her. "See all me... in a sixteen year old form."

Celes smiled and scooted closer to him. "Damon, I... Want you." She said softly to him.

He smiled at her. "Do you?" He leaned over and cupped her face again. "Do you really?"

Celes nodded. "I really, really do." She said to him and brought her hand up she gripped his robe and pulled him closer. "Please."

He leaned down and kissed her. He sighed into her kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her further into him and sucked on her tongue.

Celes gave a little moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body into his. She pulled away and looked at him and smiled. She kissed him again and slid her hands down over his shoulders and arms. She shivered.

He smiled at her and hugged her to him. "I love you." He pressed his face into her neck and nuzzled it. He felt excited. He wasn't sure why but he did. "Come on. Ro is going to be here any minute. She is bringing Cello and Alive. Lark and Nick requested to see their new brothers."

Celes giggled and kissed him again. "Let's go. Let us not mention this though, any of it. Kama, you and me. We will figure out how to tell them somehow." She kissed him again a little deeper.

Damon kissed her back then pulled back. "I have to go get the boys. I'll meet you later."

Celes nodded kissed him one more time and got up. She watched him get up and go. She smiled a little and hummed all the way back to the flat when she walked in she gave a squeal when she saw Roman and the babies. She went across the room and took Albus from Harry and buried her face in his little belly. Tears filled her eyes and she sighed. Harry was rubbing her back.

Roman smiled, "And here I thought that squeal was for me?" She teased.

Celes looked up and handed Albus back to his father. She walked over to her gave a little smile to Lee as she pulled Roman away from him and kissed her deeply then dipped her tongue in her mouth and moaned at her taste. She sighed and danced her tongue with Romans for a minute then pulled away. "That was for you, Moe'uhane Aloha." She whispered against Roman's lips.

"Well... That was hot." Harry said chuckling as he bounced Albus a little.

Lee chuckled as he held Cello. "Very."

"Thats how we do it." Roman told them. She smiled at Lee and cooed at Cello.

"What can I say? I'm just in need of some Roman time." Celes shrugged and looked up at Lee for a minute then blushed and turned away to go back to Harry and Albus. She looked down at Albie is Harry's arms and sighed. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and let Albus suck on her finger.

Harry chuckled and rested his cheek on top of Celes' head and looked at Roman. "Do we get terrarium time or is Lee keeping you to himself all weekend?" He asked her.

Celes gave a little sound in her throte but didn't say anything.

Roman frowned and looked up at Lee. "Lee."

Lee chuckled, "Okay, I won't be greedy... not much, anyways."

Roman smiled and bounced on her toes. "I get time with all of you."

Celes grinned. "Well I assume tonight will be Lee, I can wait until you've had your time with the boys so Sunday before you leave? Maybe Harry can have you Saturday night?" She suggested with a shrug.

Harry smiled. "I'll take that."

"And I'll sneak time in between." Lee said with a growl and pulled Roman to him and kissed.

Roman chuckled and the pulled away. "Not before you feed me. I have been waiting all week to taste your food. No I take that back. I have been waiting six weeks now."

"Who's cooking?" Damon asked as Lark and Nick ran in.

Celes smiled fondly at Damon. "I think we voted that Lee would, Dai." She said to him as a Lark came up and hugged her around the waist.

Harry chuckled and went over to the couch with Albus. He sat down and Nick went over to look at him with a grin.

Lee kissed Cello and handed him over to Roman. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Cello and I decided that you should make us some beef stue because its been cold." Roman told him. She sat down with Cello. "Isn't that right?"

He made his baby noise and move his arms.

Celes smiled at them and shook her head. She looked at Lee. "I'll help you." She said with a smile.

Harry looked over at Cello and grinned. "So happy." He said to him as Albie made a cooing noise as well and smiled back at him. "Both." He sighed feeling like a happy father.

Roman bounced Cello and then kissed his cheeks. "This is my happy boy." She said. "He loves peek-a-boo. But then again he thinks I'm silly when I play it. Then Albie just think I'm down right silly."

Harry nodded. "He's a very serious little guy isn't he?" He asked. He sighed and rocked Albus.

"Just a little. However, if he isn't fed at a certain time he becomes a grumpy old man." She teased Albie. "I swear if he knew bad words he would say them to me. Of course it dont help that I tease him. But he looks so cute cause his bottom lip pokes out and he scrunches up his nose. He is just too cute. Oh I have some pictures of him."

Celes turned from her task. "I'd like to see those." She said and then went back to it.

Harry laughed. "I think we all would"

"I have them in his diaper bag." Roman nodded. She scrunched up her nose and lips and sniffed Cello. She giggled when she heard him give a little giggle mix with his baby noise.

Lee paused and walked over to them to see the pictures. "Leave it to Ro to pick on him just to take pictures." He shook his head.

"Hey, that took longer that you think. Every time he saw the camera he would stop." Roman told him.

Celes smiled and then finished her task and came over to look and giggled. "That's all me." She noted with a snort.

Harry nodded. "I agree with that."

Lee chuckled. "Me too. What did you do to get him to smile in this one?"

Roman looked over and chuckled. "He has a sweet tooth. After my lunch with Draco I went to a bakery and got cupcakes. When I had gotten back to the Burrow he was so pissed at me for leaving. So I gave him a little taste of the frosting. It was then he decided not to be mad at me. Little happy baby then."

Celes blushed. "Well _that_ is all me." She said and went back to the little kitchen and pulled out something to drink and took a long drink with a smile.

Harry shook his head and stood to put Albus down in the playpen as he was now asleep.

Lee gave a quiet laugh. "Yeah, totally Celes." He kissed her cheek.

Roman smiled. "Yes he is. Such a cutie too." She helped Nick hold Cello.

Celes smiled and watched as Nick held Cello, he wasn't her son by birth but that boy was hers. She loved him as much as she loved any of her children. She sighed and continued to help Lee make dinner. When they finished they all sat around the living area eating.

Harry grinned around at his family, he was pretty happy to have them all in one place… well most of them. He missed the other kids, maybe next weekend they would have to go to the Burrow. He scooted a little closer to Celes on the couch and kissed her neck. She giggled and pulled away blushing.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "What do you think?" he asked in her ear and felt her shiver.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes leaning into him but making no advances, just enjoying the feel of him against her.

Lee watched everyone and smiled. Roman hummed as she ate her stew. She looked over to Nick and smiled as Cello started to drift to sleep. She set her bowl down but Lee was already next to Nick taking Cello.

"So how are you boys liking Hogwarts?" Roman asked Nick and Lark. "Did you get into the house you wanted?"

"We are both Hufflepuffs, its awesome!" Lark said with a grin and bounced in place. "And Mum has even been cool." he said looking over at Celes.

Celes gave a little smile. "I said I would be, what you didn't believe me?" she asked looking at him.

"No." Lark said.

"I did, Auntie Cel." Nick said patting her arm.

Celes laughed. "Well thank you Nikky at least _one_ of you did." she said looking at Lark with a mock hurt look.

Lark giggled and looked at Roman again. "And we are in the same dorm, Nick and I, its so cool!"

"I told you if you really wanted to be in a house you would get it." She told him. "Yellow is a good color, but its too bright. I think your mum should have been a Hufflepuff. Every morning she would sing and wake me up. So chipper and bright. Not what you want to hear so early in the morning." Roman shook her head.

Celes shook her head. "I am _not_ a Hufflepuff!" she said and looked at the boys. "No offense. I was well placed in Gryffindor thanks." she stood and picked up bowls. She smiled as she did so and started to daydream as she floated to the kitchen to do dishes.

Nick smiled. "Its good, my dad was in the house. And we are in his old dorm. I got his old bed." he said softly. "It sort of makes me feel closer to him." he shrugged.

Lark patted Nick's shoulder. "Yeah, mate, we know." he said softly.

Nick gave Lark a little smile as the two boys shared an understanding and then they turned back with happy little grins.

Roman smiled at him. "And trouble," what kind of trouble have you been in?" She asked.

"None." the boys said in unison.

Celes giggled, but didn't say a word.

"Well okay, last week in Professor K's class we sort of messed up a spell and ended up blowing up the front row of seats in the classroom." Lark winced.

Nick laughed. "You should have seen the Professor's face man, priceless. He looked like someone had blown him up!" he said.

Harry looked at them. "Dont do that again." he said in a harsh voice.

Celes turned around and came over and rubbed Harry's neck. "Just try harder not to blow things up in any of your classes, including mine." then to Harry. " _They dont know why you're mad, you cant do that."_ she said it through the group connection to him.

Harry gave a subtle nod.

Roman rolled his eys. "Dad means to be cautious about Professor K. Usually teachers that have taught that subject haven't been very nice. What are some of your favorite classes so far?" She asked them. " _I know you want them to be safe but you have to chill, Harry. They are strong boys. Let them make their mistakes. I dont think Kama cares what happens to the kids. He just wants to get to me."_

" _That doesnt make it any better, Ro and you know it."_ Harry said back.

Celes sighed and leaned down and kissed his neck. "Relax." she whispered against his ear and nipped it. She stood back up and went over to finish the dishes. She bit her lip and hummed "If you told me to." as she did so.

"We will try harder, Dad." Lark said softly to Harry.

"Yeah." Nick added.

Harry looked at both boys bowing their heads and shook his head. "You be sure to do that." he said with a laugh. "Dont need little Seamus' running about." he said.

Celes shook her head and laughed and looked at the clock. She turned to them. "You three should get going, its nearly curfew. Will you walk them back Dai?" she asked.

He nodded, "Will do. Come on guys. I'll show you a place that i enjoyed going to." He told them as they started to walk out.

Roman chuckled as she watched them leave. She frowned over ot Harry and rubbed his arm. "Talk to me Koa." She told him.

"He should _not_ be aloud to teach in this school. Hes stepping in the wrong place. _This_ is _my_ territory, and that asshole is not going to step into it." he growled and then ran his hand down his face. "I need to meditate, somebody skipped their training session today, so I haven't gotten to do my second meditation of the day." he said shooting a look at Celes.

Celes turned with a blush. "I just… had… stuff run over is all." she shrugged.

"Cel, you were here before dinner, there is a box on the ground full of stuff from your uncles office." Harry said pointing to the box.

Celes closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she didn't snap at him. "Fine, I was. I just… I had a run in with Kama, okay? He… introduced himself." she said softly.

Roman quickly sat on Harry's lap. "Hold me, Koa. Hold me and breath." She told him.

Lee took a few deep breaths and laid Cello down so he wouldn't upset him and wake him up. "Was that all he did?" He asked.

Celes looked at Lee and then away hugging her arms around her middle. "He carried the box up from the dungeons for me. When we got to the top floor I went to take it back and I touched his arm by mistake and something shot through him… power… into me and I jumped back like an idiot. Then he brought you up… I sort of snapped at him…" she said trying to think about it. "I just… couldn't help myself." she whispered.

Harry gave a growl and then buried his face in Roman's neck and took in her scent and took a few more deep breaths.

Roman ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his head. "Its okay," she whispered. "No one is hurt she is safe." She told him over and over.

Lee nodded. "Okay." He looked her over. "Are _you_ okay?"

Celes looked back at him and bit the inside of her mouth and then nodded. "I already had my freak out. I'm okay now, pissed off about how I reacted to it really." she shrugged with a little smile and blush.

Harry nodded and looked over at Celes, he looked at her closely and saw that nothing was wrong and started to relax a little.

Roman looked down at Harry. "See nothing wrong." She kissed his cheek. "You good now?"

Harry gave her a little smile. "I'm good." he turned to Celes. "Go change, we are going to train now, so Ro and Lee can have some time alone before we come back." he said to Celes.

Celes sighed and smiled. "Alright." she said and with another little smile to all of them she dodged out of the room to change.

Lee sighed. "I don't like this."

Roman gave Harry a kiss then walked over to Lee. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chin. "It's okay, everything will work out. We have Damon to look after Celes and the kids. We just have to have faith that the kids are safe." She looked at Harry too. "We have to think that. In the old story there was no kids, so we have to keep that in mind that they will be safe. As far as Celes, keep her training. She is _not_ allowed to miss training. You too mister Lion."

Harry gave her a little smile and nodded. "I just do it when we train, its easier and nice to have her there when I do." he shrugged.

Celes came back out from the bedrooms wearing a teal sports bra and a pair of sweatpants set low on her waist. She leaned over and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and stood up and smiled. "Lets do this!" she said and gave a little jump, she liked training she found, and actually looked forward to it.

Lee smiled, "Enjoy your time." he told them.

Roman smiled at her. "Sexy!" she told Celes. "Come on, husband. "Lets fix your attitude." she told Lee as she pulled him to his room.

Celes giggled. "Have fun you little freaks!" she called and turned to Harry and offered her hand. "Lets go calm you down okay?" she asked.

Harry got up and nodded taking her hand and the two left the flat and went across the hall to start meditation and training.

"Take your shirt off and lay on your back." Roman told him as she took off her sweater and shirt.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to improve my attitude. I did meditate this evening so…"

"Lee, take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." she told him. "For once, just do as I say. I will not hurt you. Geez." she told him as she dug into her little bag. She replaced the candles that lit the room with her own own candles. She pulled out some oils that complemented Lee's dark scent she loved so much. She walked over to Lee and crawled onto the bed. She straddled his butt and sat on it. She giggled when he grunted. She warmed the oil between her hands and then rubbed his back.

"Woman," he moaned. "What are you doing to me?"

Roman giggled, "Well every time you reached out to talk to me I can feel your stress, so I figured that I could give you a massage." She kneed her hands into his shoulders and back. Every time she found a tough spot he would groan and she would stay there and work it out until he relaxed. She got to the small of his back and he was practically snoring. Roman smiled and kissed the small of his back. "Feeling better?"

He gave a moan.

Roman laughed and crawled up his back, kissing him to the back of his neck. She gave a tug onto his hair.

Lee gave a chuckle and rolled over so she was straddling his hips. He smiled up at her and pulled on her long hair and then pressed it to his face. "I missed you."

Roman leaned down and kissed him. "I missed you too." She kissed him down his chest then unbuckled his belt. "I am going to do this. No moving, let me do all the work. If you somewhere in the middle you do, then its fine." She licked the v lines that disappeared below his pants.

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes. "As you always say, 'Do as you will.'"

Roman giggled as she got up and pulled his pants off him. "Why Professor Jordan, does your wife know you don't wear any underwear?"

Lee laughed and was actually turned on. "If you tell my wife I won't tell her." he told her as he played along.

She giggled, as she crawled between his legs. She licked up his shaft. "So that makes us both naughty." she giggled again and then swallowed him into her mouth. She moaned against him as she sucked up his shaft. She heard him moaned and knew she had him. She pumped her head a couple a of times and moaned against him and sent the vibrations into her.

Lee moaned as he rolled onto his head and curled his hands into the blanket. "Geeze… Ro…" he moaned again. He lifted his hips and slowly started to pump into her mouth.

Roman moaned against him again and then licked at his blunt head. She giggled and then went back to pumping her head. She let him out of her mouth with a pop. "Professor Jordan, do you like how how do this? Then you are going to like this." She crawled up his body and then lowered herself onto him. She moaned with him.

"I… I…" She moaned. "I do like this." He slid his hands onto her hips. "Don't tell my wife either."

Roman laughed as she lifted her hips and lowered them. She kissed up his chest and then kissed his neck. "I won't tell her." she whispered.

Lee chuckled, "Roman," he complained. "Please."

She giggled as she leaned up and rocked her hips. She moaned as she leaned her head back. Six weeks, six long weeks she hadn't had Lee and she was finally able to have him. She bit her lower lips as she looked down at him. She shivered as she got a flashback of her fourth year. She remembered the times she would sneak to his bed and sleep with him. There were a few time she had sat on his lap as the snogged with Fred just a few feet away. She smiled down at him and rolled her hips. "Professor Jordan, I think I may…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "...assistance."

Lee growled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around him. "Anything for my start pupil." he told her as he pumped into her. he moaned and kissed down her neck to her collar bone. He scraped his teeth up her neck and then nipped at his chin. He pulled her down and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and then sucked on hers. He moaned again then rolled them over.

Roman giggled and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips into him. She ran her hands up and down his back and kissed his neck. She shivered as she felt her orgasm reach for him. "P… professor…" she moaned. "I'm going…" she moaned as she rolled onto her head.

He moaned and kissed her neck to her ear. He slid a hand to her clit and rubbed it. He smiled as she gave a moan in a higher pitch. "Does my star pupil want to come?" he growled against her ear.

She have a squeal as she rocked her hips faster. "Please," she whimpered as she dug her nails into his shoulder. Her body shivered and shook with the need to orgasm.

"Please, what?"

"Please…" she moaned again and smiled. "Please Professor… Jordan…" she moaned again as she felt her thighs shake and tighten.

"Come Roman." He growled as he pumped more into her and felt his own release. He moaned out his release with her. He collapsed upon her her and sighed.

Roman giggled as she wrapped his arms around his head and then rubbed her breast into his face. "That was fun, Professor Jordan."

Lee laughed as he kissed her between her breast and then kissed up her neck. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't tell my wife." he winked at her.

She giggled again and then pulled onto his hair. "Next time rough, hard, and screaming." she told him.

"I'm ready to do that now." He growled as he kissed her. "I don't think you are going to sleep at all tonight." he told her as he started to sit up.

Roman shivered. "Do as you please," she told him as she kissed him again.

Celes woke Saturday morning and stretched. She had wiggled away from Harry in the night so she scooted back over to him and pressed her nose to his. She kissed him softly. "Harry, my Pilikua, time to wake up and tend your wife." She said to him.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at her. She looked the most beautiful in the mornings. Fresh, spritely. He kissed her and then deepened it and dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. His tongue danced with hers for a few minutes and he pulled away. "I love you."

Celes smiled at him and ran her fingers over his shoulder with his Hawaiian tribal tattoo. He was still golden from Hawaii. She had a feeling he'd stay like this now that his Hawaiian side had been unlocked. She kissed him again and pressed her body to his. She just wore a sheer little nightgown that barely covered her and Harry was delightfully naked. She moaned. "I love you too, Harry Potter." She said and brought her leg up over his hip.

Harry moaned and grabbed her thigh and dug his fingers into it. He reached forward and nipped her lips and rolled them so that she was on top of him. He shivered and lifted her and lowered her onto his shaft. He watched as she slowly started to move on top of him. He watched as she closed her eyes and pushed her hands flat onto his chest and dropped her head back. She looked so sexy, free, alive. He started to match her speed.

Celes moaned and rode Harry slow. God she loved him. She loved how he felt, how he treated her. She hadn't realized until they had gotten back from Hawaii how much she really did love how tender he was with her. She loved how he touched her hesitantly almost like if he was too rough she would break. She loved it. She loved when he was a little rougher too. He rarely was though so she had learned to love his type of lovemaking with her. She felt his hand trail his hand down her chest and belly and push off her nightgown. She shivered and sped up.

Harry moaned when she sped up a little. He could tell she was starting to build towards her orgasm. He loves watching her get closer. There was something about the way she looked, so unlike Roman. He loved how Roman looked too, but with Celes it was like going home. He reached up and pressed his thumb to her clit and began to work it.

Celes gave a little squeal and started to move faster on top of him she made little moaning 'yeahs' and kept her eyes shut starting to rock on him. She was getting close and she knew he knew it.

Harry started to lift his hips to meet her and gripped her hip with his free hand and continued to work her clit. He looked up at her as he felt his orgasm crawl into his body.

Celes opened her eyes and looked down at him. She smiled and gave another 'yeah' and then felt it coming. "Oh Harry... I'm going to come." She moaned out.

Harry nodded. "Then come, Celes." He said to her.

Celes gave a high pitched little scream as she came and started to shake she gave another high pitched scream and then collapsed on top of him. Harry had grunted out his own climax and was now playing with the hair that covered her ass. "I...love you Harry Potter" she moaned.

"I love you too" he said back to her.

They lay that way for a little while longer and Celes looked up at him. "Are you better today, you were so upset during training last night."

Harry sighed. "I don't like that he can just talk to you whenever he pleases. He can corner you." He said still playing with her hair.

Celes reached up and cupped his cheek. "Oh, Harry Potter." She sighed. "You can't be with me all the time. It would look strange if you or Lee or even Dai always followed me about."

Harry nodded with a little growl. "I know that." He said and kissed her. "We should get dressed and go eat." He said.

Celes smiled. "It's nearly five, I have to go meditate. You go back to sleep I'll get you up when I get back." She said crawling out of the bed. She pulled on green sweat pants and a large shirt that half fell off her shoulder. When she turned back to say goodbye to Harry she saw him sleeping. With a little smile she left the room and nearly collided with Lee. She giggled and covered her mouth putting her hand out to indicate he go first. He did and she followed and she went over to grab a strawberry smoothie in a bottle and held one out for Lee. "Help you get going after no doubt a very long but good night?" She asked with a little smile and wink. She walked past him and handed it to him. She reached up and gave him a little kiss then went on her way.

As she made her way to the Astronomy tower, she smiled. " _Hey, Dai, you up?"_ she asked him through their private link.

" _You have got to be kidding me."_ Damon sent to him. " _People sleep at this hour."_

Celes giggled. " _Come on, Dai. You get to spend time with me!"_ she sang at him.

" _Oh, hell."_ he grumbled. " _I do not miss that while we went here. Please don't sing so cheerfully. Give me a minute, I'll be out."_

" _Okay, baby, see you soon."_ Celes said as she came to the stairs of the tower and started to climb up to the trap door. She pushed it open and stepped out into the cool room and looked out over the grounds and smiled. She was glad that this place was still hers even in spite of all the bad that was here, there was a hell of alot more good.

Damon showed up behind her looking grumpy, sleepy, and cold. He glared at her. "I don't like you right now." he told her.

Celes turned with a huge grin and walked over and kissed him. She pulled back and kept smiling. "Better?" she teased.

"Evil woman," he grumbled but looked less grumpy. He sighed, "Okay, so what are we doing here?" he asked. he looked around the room and sat down and ended up curling into a ball onto the ground. "As much as I would like to spend time with you I rather be sleeping at this unGodly hour."

Celes shook her head and kneeled down and uncurled him a little and wiggled closer to him and kissed his chin. "Dai, please meditate with me. I loved when you did before." she said with a little pout on her lips.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep its your fault." he told her with a yawn.

Celes sighed and giggled. "I'll just wake you when I'm done, just having you here is enough." she said sitting up indian style and looking down at him one more time and then she closed her eyes and went to her peaceful place with ease and hummed to herself as she meditated swaying a little on the spot.

Damon sighed as he sat up and pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on meditating but kept finding himself sleeping. Finally he just gave up and fell asleep.

Celes meditated for about an hour, she came out of it and found Damon sleeping. She smiled and turned so that she was straddling his lap. She started to rain little kisses down his face to wake him up. When she got to his neck she heard him make a noise and pulled back to see if she had successfully woken him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Celes giggled. "I'm waking you up, I'm done." she said and kissed his lips and then pulled back to get off of him.

"Celes." He said between a moan and a groaned. "We need to make some rules. No waking me up so early. I don't function really well and I'm really grumpy. And I don't like being up so early. Its cold too."

Celes smiled. "You sound like Roman." she sighed. She kissed his cheek and stood and offered her hand. "Come on we can go back into the castle."

He took her hand. "I'm a part of Ro. Ro is me and I'm Ro. So of course I sound like her." Damon told her.

Celes giggled and led him back down the stairs to the warm of the school. "I know, you know that tower is where I figured out how to fix Roman and you third year?" she asked him as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"You used that tower for a lot of things." he told her.

Celes blushed and nodded but didn't respond. She walked with him silently for a while and then stopped and turned to him. "Do you want to go back and sleep then?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I do. Can't we find a different time to spend time together?"

Celes nodded. "Maybe after your potions class since its two hours before dinner after that." she shrugged. "It'd be easy." she said and looked up at him tired face and ran her hand down it. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a good mood, I wanted to share it with you."

"I'm sorry to be just a downer but I really don't like being up so early in the morning." he told her.

Celes smiled and pressed herself into him and hugged him."Thats alright, Dai, I understand go back to sleep. I'll try to see you later." she said looking up at him.

He nodded as he shrank in her arms, "Take me to my dorm." he said and fell asleep in her arms.

Celes sighed and made her way to the dungeons with him. She carried him to his bed quietly and looked around the dorm, she'd been in the Slytherin dungeons twice while at school. They hadn't changed. She sighed and tucked Damon in and then left him there and made her way back to the flat, when she walked in it seemed everyone was already awake including Harry and Albus. She smiled as she watched them from the door silently.

Roman gave a tired yawn as she tended to Cello. "You are so mean to be waking mama up so early." she told Cello.

He made his baby noise and made a yawn and kicked his legs.

Celes gave a little giggle as she watched Roman and Cello and covered her mouth trying to go unnoticed.

Harry turned to her and shook his head. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked her, rocking Albus.

"Only a few minutes." she said with a flirty little smile. "Long enough to hear Roman complain to her son about being woken up too early and to see you dance around with Albus in your arms." she giggled. She turned when the door opened behind her and Lee came through. "Well hi!" she said in a chipper voice.

Roman groaned, "That is the same damn tone she used to wake me up." She picked up Cello and started to rock him back to sleep.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Morning to you too." He kissed her head and then went to Roman and kissed her. "Anyone hungry?" he asked.

Celes bounced into the room and kissed Harry and brushed a kiss over Albie's head and nodded. "I am! Can we have french toast with strawberries?" she asked with a grin. "Oh and whipped cream!" she said. "Oh and eggs, and turkey bacon… yeah that sounds good." she said with a little moan.

Harry laughed. "Hungry this morning?" he asked and laid Albus back in his crib with a binky and he fell asleep with no issue. He wrapped his arms around Celes and nuzzled her neck.

Celes giggled. "I'm starved and I haven't eaten anything sweet since Tuesday." she said and gave a little sheepish grin to Lee. "I cant help it, sorry."

He shook his head, "Okay." he told her. "What about you baby?" he asked Roman.

"Sleep on a silver platter." she told him. She looked down at Cello who kicked his legs. "Just like your father." she grumbled.

Lee chuckled. "Go get some sleep, I'll take care of Cello." He kissed her and then took Cello into his arms. "Come on baby boy. I'll show you how to make french toast."

Harry kissed Celes' neck and yawned. "I'm going back to bed too, you wore me out this morning." he said.

Celes giggled. "I barely did anything." she teased.

Roman smiled and shook her head as she went back to Lee's room.

Lee chuckled. "Come on, let make some breakfast." He walked into the kitchenette. and started to making the stuff to dip the bread.

Harry left Celes with another kiss and went back into his room.

Celes looked down at Albie and sighed running her finger along his cheek as he slept, then she looked over at Lee in the kitchenette with Cello and walked over to lean on the door jam with her ankles crossed. "I can help, if you want." she said softly.

"Yeah, you can dip the bread and put them into the pan." he gently rocked Cello as he continued to talk to him and point out the ingredients.

Celes smiled and did as he told her. "You should use the papoose, it'll free up your hands and allow Cello to be against your heart." she suggested gently.

"I know but I like holding him. Besides, I can use you if I need two hands." he smiled at her. He took and egged and cracked it with one hand.

Celes smiled back at him. "Yes you can." she whispered and flipped the bread and started to soak some more bread in the mixture.

"Now, my secret to scrambling eggs is not how you scramble them, but how you season them." He told Cello as he seasoned the eggs. "So how was your meditation?" he asked Celes.

"Pretty normal." she shrugged. "I only did it for an hour today. Its Saturday and I wanted to get back to the babies and Roman." she said with a soft smile. She flipped the done french toast onto a plate and added more to the pan.

He gave a chuckle. "I see." Lee pulled out the turkey bacon and shook his head as he looked at the strawberries. "I see you used most of the strawberries for your smoothies… er, shakes."

Celes laughed. "Smoothies was right, Strawberries, yogurt and granola." she said and finished enough toast to feed Lee and herself. She put away the rest of the mix so they could make more later when Harry and Roman got up. She went over and gently pulled the binky out of Albus' mouth and then went back into the kitchen to keep helping. "What now, Chef Lee?" she asked him.

"Scramble the eggs please." He told her as he started to add turkey bacon to the pan. When he was done he placed the leftover strawberries into the bowl and washed them.

Celes scrambled the eggs with ease and then placed them on the plates and smiled at Lee and Cello. He kept talking to him, explaining how to do things. She liked that, Harry did the same thing with all the kids. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

By the time they sat down to eat Cello was yawning and his eyes were drooping. Lee smiled down at him as he gently rocked him to sleep. "How have your classes been?" he asked Celes.

"Better. But… uh odd. Alot of the older boys have been coming to ask for help. Its easy stuff they should know too." she shrugged. "But I help them." she said and ate a strawberry by itself before she did up her french toast.

Lee gave a groan. "There it goes starting again. That is how my students started off. Asking me silly questions that they should already know, I help them, and then later they come back to ask something else again. Once whatever they were making was done they ask me to taste to make sure or to check to make sure. Don't fall for it, Cel. Then you will be trapped into the endless motion of declining love letters."

Celes gave a laugh. "Really? But why? Its not like Im Roman or something." she shrugged. "I suppose that makes a little sense, maybe."

Lee frowned at her. "Celes, don't you remember the drawing she made of you? The mermaid? That was sexy and made of magic. I told you every time I look at you I not only know that magic is real but I believe it because I see it in you."

Celes blushed and looked down. "Geez." she said softly. "I may just let you have me you keep talking like that, Lee Jordan." she said and went back to her food.

Lee chuckled, "Or I can make you think you are letting me have you."

Celes looked at him with wide eyes and stopped eating. "Oh really, and what makes you think that?" she asked him.

"I have my ways." he ate some of his french toast.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I'm sure I don't know what you could mean." she said placing a hand over her heart.

"Oh, but you do." he winked at her. "You can play hard to get all you want but we both know how easy you are."

Celes smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Chocolate Bear." she said and went back to her food blushing.

Once Cello was sleeping Lee got up and placed him gently into his playpen and placed his little blanket over him. He went back to the little table and started to really eat. "So how has Roman today?" he asked.

"Harry, I get her tomorrow." Celes said as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

"In that case, I have something for you today." he told her as he drank some of his juice.

Celes raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now?" she asked him and continued to eat her food.

"Well, if you don't want to go then I can just do something else by myself." he told her.

Celes gave him a little smile. "I never said that." she teased.

"Well you don't seem excited like you don't want to spend time with me." He told her as he ate more. "Or is it Ro you want more of?"

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I want you." she said to him softly. "Im just nervous."

Lee chuckled, "Why?" he asked her. "We have been with each other all the time. You shouldn't be nervous about us being together."

Celes gave a little smile. "Its been six months, granted thats my own doing, but still…" she sighed and closed her eyes for a minute then opened them. "Its always like this for me when we go a long time in between. I dont know if thats what you have planned for today but… its not, not on my mind."

"Yes it is, that is why you are nervous." He told her. He sighed as watched her. "I won't lie, I do want you. But I can wait until you aren't nervous anymore."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and got up and walked over to him and touched his chest and then flattened her hand on it. "This is how I don't get nervous anymore, by doing it. By touching you." she whispered. "I'm fine." she said to him and kissed him softly.

He smiled, "Is that so?" he chuckled and kissed her back. "Well, I hope you suffer with butterflies until this afternoon." he teased and kissed her again. He got up and walked back to his room.

Celes stood there and shook her head. "Evil man." she whispered and touched her lips and then cleaned up and sat in the living room reading while the babies slept.

Lee came back into the little living room with the tv Celes had enchanted. "I think the tv should be in here. Anyone can watch it here. Besides, I don't watch it so its going to waist in my room." he told her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Thats fine, just means we can have slumber parties out here." she said wiggling in her seat a little feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she smiled bigger.

Lee smiled at her. "You are feeling them." he teased her. He walked around the couch and gently blew on her ear and ran a finger down her neck.

Celes shivered and closed her eyes as she felt goosebumps rise on her neck and arms. "Y-yes." she whispered.

He chuckled. "I will be back. I have to make love to Ro one last time before I turn her over to Harry." he nipped at the top of her ear. "I'll have you later."

Celes shivered again and nodded. "S-sounds g-good." she stuttered.

Lee gave one last chuckle and then went back to his room. he crawled into the bed with Roman and kissed her neck as he pulled her towards him. "Ro," he whispered. "Ro, wake up. I want you again."

Roman groaned and then giggled. "Lee, you had me all night. You need to sleep."

"I can't, not with you here and I know I only have a short about of time with you." he kissed her neck down to her shoulder. He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her more into him. "Please," he said against her ear and nipped her earlobe and sucked on it.

She moaned and shivered. "I… I… remembered the first time you did that to me." she moaned again.

he chuckled, "You told me that I left hickies on you and Celes knew about us and we had to cool down for a while." His hand slipped to her breast and he tweaked her nipple.

Roman hissed in pleasure. "Lee Jordan," she moaned. "Take me now or forever hold your peace."

Lee gave a growled and rolled her over. "Roman McTaggert, you are mine." Lee had her twice in the bed then once more in the bath. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. After their bath he walked out fully dressed and whistling. he pulled out the batter to make french toast.

Roman giggled as she walked out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She kissed Lee one last time then went over to the playpen and checked on Cello. He kicked his legs when he saw her. "Hey, baby boy, are you ready to see the day? Mama, is." she cooed at him and picked him up.

Celes smiled at her. "He's been up for an hour." she said to her. She was rocking Albus and humming the Romanian lullaby he liked to him.

"He is my early bird. He wakes up and then Albie." she sighed. She scrunched her nose at him. "You are such a daddy's boy. Waking up early and waking mama. One of these days I'm going to get you back." Cello made his baby noise and then swung his arms.

Harry strolled out into the living room looking less tired. He went over and kissed Roman and then over to Celes. He kissed her and took Albus from her. "So, I get Ro for what the afternoon, rest of the day?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I thought afternoon into evening, but its up to her really." Celes shrugged getting up and kissing Albus on the forehead and resuming her lullaby.

Roman smiled, "You have to ask the man in charge, I'm taking my orders from him." She nuzzled Cello's neck and then gave him a playful growl.

Lee chuckled, "I was hoping to have her back tonight." he told Harry, "But if you think you need her all night, I guess you can have her."

Harry gave a smile. "I think I do." he said rocking Albus and eyeing Roman hungrily.

"Well that settles that then." Celes said looking around at all of them. When her gaze landed on Lee she blushed and looked away as she thought about spending time with him today.

Roman gave a shiver as a chill of excitement ran down her body. She shook her head. "Bad, all of you." she told them. "You are all are sharing me."

Lee chuckled, "I would keep you all to myself but I have to share." he told her as he handed her a plate and took Cello from her. "I'll have to adjust my plan though." he said as he eyed Celes. "We will have to watch the boys."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "We can do that." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "Well I think we have a plan then." he said.

Roman gave a laugh as she ate her french toast. "So how are all your classes going?" she asked them.

Harry gave a little groan. "I still get flocked by girls from Cel's classes cause I subbed for so long." he sat down.

Celes gave a little smile to him. "Apparently, according to Mr. Lee here the same is starting with me but with boys." she rolled her eyes.

"You won't be rolling your eyes come next week." he told her. "I still get some girls trying to get at me too, I will admit the girls are lessening due to Damon. The little brat is in my class and the girls are so torn. They arent sure to who to flock to."

Roman chuckled, "I guess I'll have to make sure I spread my scent all over the three of you." She told them as she licked her lips of the syrup.

Harry gave a little moan as he watched Roman. "Leave us crazy with it, eh?"

Celes had suppressed a growl when she heard about Damon and sat down. "Stupid teenagers." she grumbled.

Roman laughed, "You three have such high sex appeal, I don't know if I'll make a good deterrent." She told them.

Lee laughed, "Don't worry, we will try to cut down our sex appeal until you get here." he teased.

Harry put his legs up on the table and nodded. "Yeah. We are sex gods and goddess." he said smugly but winced. "It could stop now."

Celes giggled and shook her head thinking she was hardly a sex goddess but didn't bother to say it. She pulled her knees to her chin. "So when are we going to do… whatever it is we are going to do?" she asked Lee with a little excited smile.

"Impatient little minx." he chuckled. "I'll let you know." he told her as he played with Cello.

Celes gave a little nod and stood up. "Well I'm going to go over to the studio for a bit then. You three don't have too much fun without me." she winked and bounced out of the flat and across to the training room and studio area. She sighed and turned on some music and started stretching before she started dancing. She started dancing and lost herself, she wasn't paying attention to anything just dancing. As always she felt free and alive. When she finished she went back to the flat to find Harry alone with Albus and sat down next to them.

"Sing a song to him with me, babe." Harry said to her.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said. She thought about it then smiled and looked down at Albus and started to sing to him. Harry fell into harmony with her and they sang to him till he was asleep. Celes looked up at Harry and back down at Albus. "We made him Harry." She whispered.

"Yes we did." He said back. "He's just as perfect as any of our children."

Celes nodded and watched her son sleep. His hair was leaning towards her color and when his eyes were open they were still blue but slowly they faded to a color between green and blue. She looked back up at Harry again and sighed dropping her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes and she started to doze. She didn't know when she's actually fallen asleep, but she had felling all warm and happy with Harry and the baby. She came awake in what seemed like seconds but she knew it wasn't. She stretched and looke up at Lee.

"Ready?" He asked her as he helped her up.

Celes looked down at her green sweats and large shirt hanging off her shoulder and shrugged she held out her hand and a sweater appeared in it and she pulled it on. "Yup, let's go." She said with a grin.

He nodded. "You take Albie I have Cello." He told her. "You wont be needing anything for him. We are going to the room of Requirement." He told her.

Celes nodded and picked up her son. She smiled and kissed his little cheeks. "So wee." She said to him. "My lil lad." She looked up and smiled. "Lead the way."

Lee smiled and paused at the terrarium for a moment then nodded. "Come on, lets go home." He smiled. And lead her down a couple of floors dodging students in dark corridors. When they entered the room of Requirement it started to morph and change into their home in Godrics Hollow. Lee gave a sigh of relief and looked down at Celes. He lean down and kissed her. "Do you mind if we stay the night at home? I know its not special or anything but it is what I could come up with on short notice."

Celes smiled. "This is great. I've not been at Godrics Hollow in weeks." She said and looked at him. "Is everything okay? Did you want to spend time with Ro? You could have." She said to him.

"I know but its the selfish part of me that wants her. If I gave into that I would have taken her away for the whole weekend and Harry nor you would have her." He shook his head. You two are married to her too." He climbed the stairs to the nursery and laid Cello down. "Can men get Baby Blues?" He asked her.

Celes looked at him thoughtfully. "I've heard of it, yes. Do you think you have them?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think I just need to relax." He smiled down at a sleeping Cello. "But I dont find it hard to hold Cello. So maybe no. He is just so adorable." He shook his head. Then he looked over at Albie and smiled. "So is he."

Celes smiled down at the two boys then looked at Lee with a frown. "I think we need to talk." She said softly. She reached out and ran her fingers over his arm closest to her.

"What about?" He asked as he ran a finger over Albie's cheek.

"Just talk until you relax. I want you to want me but you don't seem to keen on it." She said softly with a smile.

Lee looked over to her. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know." She admitted. She leaned over and kissed Albus and ran a finger down Cellos cheek and went over and sank down on the couch in the playroom.

"Come on, lets go down to the kitchen." he paused and frowned. "Will you bake something with lemon? I've noticed I like that fruit the most. Its not too sweet."

Celes smiled and stood. "How about lemon bars?" she asked him and smiled up at him.

"No, those are too sweet. Will you do a cake?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "With whipped vanilla frosting. I can do that." she said to him and touched his cheek.

He nodded, "That sounds good." He told her with a smile. "What, would like for dinner?"

Celes picked up one of the charmed monitors and headed out of the nursery with Lee behind her. She thought about it and smiled and turned around walking backwards. "How about you make mushroom stuffed ravioli in red sauce?" she said still walking backwards.

He reached out for her and turned her around. "Merinera sauce." He smacked her ass. "I can try."

Celes gave a little squeal and skipped away from him. "No one said you could smack my ass!" she teased and went down the stairs. "And I think youll do great! You always do well on your first attempts." she said with a wink as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for him.

"You wanted me to smack your ass." He told her as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He gave a sigh as he sat at the island and his head on top of it. He still felt tense but he was in his own kitchen now so it was slowly seeping away. He sat up and leaned his head into his hand and watched her.

Celes started to put together the batter for the cake. "I do not recall _asking_ to be smacked on the ass." she said with a giggle. She looked over at him with a smile. She went back to it and started humming enjoying him watching her.

"Actions speak louder than words. By you walking backwards and my knowledge of you "graceful" moves you wanted me to correct you." He told her. "And in doing so you wanted me to smack your ass. So in actuality you asked me to smack your ass." He smiled at her.

Celes turned and smiled back. "I guess you caught me." she said coyly. She went back to the cake and watched it mix slowly so it wouldn't spatter. "I've decided it's easier to just be upfront about it. I do something on purpose, I'm not going to try to tease you anymore." she said softly. "I think its better. Playing hard to get is about all I can do, now. And its a hell of alot easier with Harry. You just have to touch me and I'm done." she snorted and shook her head.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are saying." He told her.

Celes turned off the mixer and turned to him. "In Hawaii, if I got too… aggressive you didn't like it. If I tried to tease you, you didnt really like it. So I'm trying coy." she shrugged. "I'm trying to figure you out, you changed again and I'm just trying to keep up." she said with a soft smile.

Lee sighed as he laid his head back on the island. "Its not you. Celes. Its this place. I'm so uncomfortable I dont know what to do with myself. I just feel so... angry. The only peace I see to find is with the babies or woth Ro." He sat up and looked at her again. "I want you but not here. When I saw you in Hogsmeade I wanted you then but once we stepped foot here its... it just went away and... I don't know." He groaned against the tile of the island.

Celes crossed her arms and looked at him. "Then lets not spend the night in the school, lets go to our flat. Take the boys and go there. Then maybe you can have a clear head and figure it out. You know? We can send a note into Harry and Ro and come back tomorrow morning." she said to him biting the inside of her mouth as she waited for him to respond.

He didnt want to leave Ro in the school but he knew she was in good hands. Lee looked up at Celes and knew she was right but he didn't want to leave. He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Celes watched him closely. "Roman will be find, Harry's got her. He wont let anything happen to her." she whispered. "I promise you that." she said and went over to him and took his head in her hands and looked into his eyes she pressed her forehead against his and projected her feelings on him. "I'm worried about you." she whispered.

"I know. He pulled away from her and kissed her hands. "I know."

Celes sighed and gave him a pained expression then pulled away. "Come on, lets pack the boys and go." she whispered sadly and headed out of the kitchen.

Lee kicked himself but couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with him. He had so many ways he wanted to tease her throughout the school but couldn't even bring himself to do any of them. He followed her to the nursery and then smiled down at Cello who was still sleeping.

Celes watched Lee relax when he saw Cello and her heart gripped. Something was wrong here, something was really wrong in this school. She picked up Albus and walked over and gathered things for the babies in a bag. She loaded Albus into a papoose the room provided for her and turned to Lee. "Ready?" she asked forcing a chipper voice.

He nodded as he finished packing some things. "Yeah. I am."

"Okay, lets go. We need to stop by the flat so I can send a message into the terrarium." she said to him. " _Dai, Lee and I are leaving for the night, keep an eye on Ro."_ she sent to Damon.

 _"Yes ma'am."_ He sent sounding much happier and cheerier.

Celes smiled and shook her head She made a point to thank him tomorrow night. "Dai is going to keep an extra eye out while we are off campus, okay?" she said leading him to the door of the room.

Lee nodded as brushed his lips over Cello's head. He smiled diwn at his son. He feel a little guilty because he didnt get to spend much time with Miles like this. His heat gave a little squeeze as he sighed and continued to follow Celes out the gate. They apperated to the flat and he smiled at Celes. He opened the door for Celes and helped her in. "Cel, I think Marcello may have my magic."

Celes turned and smiled. "I think he and Albus both have it, what makes you think he does though?"

"I feel it... its... more of _my_ magic. Not the gypsy magic you have. Its strong in him. I think I will have Dimi check him out."

"I think that's a good idea, he is a little Dhampir." She said and ran a hand fondly over his little head. "He is so like you. Just like Miles is." She whispered and headed up the stairs to the second floor and drew up the spare room into a nursery.

Lee nodded. "Miles... acts like me but he doesn't have my magic." He sighed. "I love Miles. I wish we could have spent some more time with him... with all our kids. I'm kind of jealous of Ro. She will be able to spend more time with the kids than we will." He sighed as he placed Cello into the crib.

Celes nodded as tears filled her eyes. She put Albus down and looked at him and gave a little sniff and turned away. She left the room and stopped in the hall and bowed her head. She felt the same about that. She hated that she hadn't been there for them, she always did. She was envious of Roman, in Celes' mind she was the Mama. She mothered everyone. She knew all her kids and had bonded with all of them, except Noah, but that was never her fault. She rubbed her heart, the pain she had started to feel when Lee started to talk settled in. Even not pregnant she was an emotional wreck when she thought about how little time she had spent with her children as they grew.

Lee checked on Albie then walked out the room and closed the door. He looked at Celes and pulled her into his arm. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. "We will have more children and we wont have to deal with all this drama and we will be a real family." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

Celes gave a little laugh. "Maybe we should just build a house at Hogwarts and have all the kids there." she said knowing it was a foolish idea. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Something is wrong at Hogwarts, something is messing with us." she whispered.

He frowned down at her and then nodded. Now that they were miles away he felt... better. He didn't feel so angry. He smiled at her and then kissed her. He moaned against her lips then suddenly pulled back. "There is something wrong at Hogwarts." He told her. He groaned as he looked down at her swollen lips and kissed them again.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed him back, she let her lips fall open a little so he could slip his tongue into her mouth and moaned a little louder when he did. She wasn't nervous anymore, actually she hadn't been since they'd left Hogwarts. She pressed closer to him and ran her hands down his back.

Lee held her closer to him and kissed her more. He half picked her up and half dragged her to their room. once inside he kicked the door closed with his foot. He wasted no time. He used the summoning charm and got rid of the I clothes. He thrust hard into her and moaned.

Celes grabbed his shoulders and brought her legs up around his waist and moaned with him when he thrust into her. She met his next thrust and moaned a little louder. She slid her hands down his back and dropped her head back a little and closed her eyes.

Lee took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed it he scraped his teeth again it and then bit the side of her neck. He moaned and continued to pump into her. He leaned up onto his knees and gripped her hips as he thrust harder and faster into her.

Celes gave a little shriek and pulled herself up a little and tried to match his thrust but found it difficult at the position they were in. She looked up at him and shivered as she watched him. God, she had really missed him. She shrieked again and let her head lull back again. She gave a little growl and tried to move her hips again to match him.

He chuckled as he hooked his arms under her knees and pumped her more into him as he pumped faster. He moaned again and enjoyed the fact that she couldn't move. He smiled down at her and moaned again.

Celes gave a little shriek again and looked up at him. She couldn't do anything but let him take her, and she felt more aroused because of it. She started to give little shrieks as she felt her climax sneak into her body. She shivered and gave a scream.

Lee shivered when felt his own orgasm tingle up his spine. He moaned as he released her leg and rubbed at her clit. He moaned again and continued to thrust into her.

Celes gave another scream and was able to thrust a little. She looked up at him and gave a screaming moan. "Lee… Im going to… Oh God." she said grabbing at his arms.

He moaned as he moved his thumb faster over her clit. "Do it..." he growled and pumped faster. He moaned again and started to shake with his need to also release himself.

Celes leaned forward and pressed her mouth into his shoulder and gave a scream as she came, her whole body shook with it and she tightened around Lee. She gave another muffled scream and held onto Lee.

He pumped a few more times and growled out his own climax. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and then fell over onto their sides. He moaned again and closed his eyes.

Celes gave a little jerk and ran her hands down his face. "I missed you." she whispered. "I'm sorry." she said and kissed his cheeks and then lips.

"You better be sorry, emotional woman." He groaned. "Seven months of not having you." He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. Why did you do that?"

Celes looked at him. "Honestly? I dont know, I did it to Harry and Roman too. I just… shut down after we got back from Hawaii. I was so upset, and depressed. It was ridiculous. A little argument and I was done. I dont know why…" she shrugged. "It _never_ going to happen again. I mean _never ever._ " she whispered determinedly. "I used to be able to just move on and not let things like an argument… or even a boy cheating on me… effect me that much."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that wasn't the first time you have denied us all." He layed back down and closed his eyes. He was feeling a lot better. "There is something going on at Hogwarts... something besides Kama."

Celes nodded and thought about it and then looked at him. "You know, I was grading papers in the stacks the few days after I got there and Venelope came and found me. She mentioned there was power there. When she left I sensed it… but maybe… I don't know we should talk to Ro about it tomorrow." she said with a sigh. She kissed him and gave a little moan.

He smiled and kissed her back. "Hey, I want my lemon cake." He told her.

Celes giggled and kissed him again. "Well, yes sir." she said to him and got out of the bed. She went over to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and pulled it on and buttoned four of the buttons and with a little smile and wink headed down to the kitchen.

Lee pulled on his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed some sweat pants and then checked on the boys. He then walked down to the kitchen. "As much as I like you wearing my shirt you should have pulled some sweat pants on. I... I... I don't want the boys to see you half dressed." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Celes walked over and took the pants and pulled them on with no argument. "Whatever you say, Papa Bear." she said and kissed his nose and went back to putting together his cake. She hummed and wiggled her hips to the song.

He chuckled and shook his head. "What are we going to do? I mean with us..."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Maybe we should start going to Ro for the weekends until we figure out what's causing you to… not want me. Or we could just push past whatever is going on and do it anyways." she suggested with a shrug and began to mix the batter, she didn't like the idea that she could lose Lee if they spent too much time at Hogwarts, it scared the hell out of her. She wouldn't like it if it were Roman or Harry either, she bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm her heart down.

"No we can go to the Burrow and then spend time there... but... Minerva was talking about she wanted to put all the professors on rotation in case the students needed help with something or had questions... I think you and I will be stuck stuck the school more often than not." He sighed as he laid his head on the island. "I think we may just need to figure this out quickly. I don't see you leave the school as much as Harry or I. You are the potions Mistress after all."

Celes bit her lip a little harder and then winced and let it go. She nodded and kept her back to Lee as she continued to work on the cake. "Thats true." she said softly. "We should really talk to Roman and Harry about it tomorrow. I dont want to feel scared anymore." she said and poured the batter into a pan and stuck it in the oven and then started on the frosting.

"I love you."he told her as he stopped her hands. He lifted her chin. "I do. And until this is figured out we are gonna have to stay strong."

Celes looked at him and tears came to her eyes. "I love you too." she whispered. She just wanted to not be strong for a few minutes but she took a deep breath and stood on her toes and kissed him. "Just dont leave me, okay?" she said and turned back to the frosting.

"I may not leave you but the warrior inside will always protect you. Don't allow his behavior scare you."

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm not that afraid of the warrior, Lee. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing all of you. What if this is just the start? What if Harry starts feeling this way, and Roman?" she asked him, she kept her hands busy doing what she was tasked with so they wouldn't shake.

Lee picked her up and sat her on the island and looked at her. "Does Harry and Ro feel the same? As far as I could see they both want you. I want you too. I always want you but at the school... its different." He took her hands and kissed them. "We will work through this. We have worked through all our drama before what makes this any different?"

Celes smiled at him. "Its not, I'm just being irrational. I know we will, just in the back of my mind this sits there." she laughed. "Feels like whatever this is knows that." she shrugged and kissed him. "You won't go down without a fight will you?" she asked. "Its not your style and once upon a time it wasn't mine either."

"I will not go down without a fight." He told her. "Oddly enough we belong together. In this crazy life of Ro, me, you, and Harry, we belong together."

"We do. Its weird. I think we always did." she whispered. "We will figure this out, we just have to stay together." she said and pressed her forehead to his with a sigh. "I should finish the frosting and I want you to taste it to make sure its not too sweet." she said after a minute.

Lee nodded and pressed his lips to hers. "Okay." He picked her and set her down. He heard baby noise from the little monitor. "Sounds like Albie is up which means Cello has been up for a while." He chuckled chuckled chuckled shook his head. "I'll be back."

Celes gave a little laugh of her own and went back to the frosting. She started to hum again and finished the frosting and set it aside. She felt a little better now, she got into the fridge to see if they had anything in it and sighed. Other than the eggs they had there, they had nothing. She would have to run out to the market for the supplies Lee would need, but then she thought better of it and got an idea. She connected to Lee's emotions to anchor herself and used the summoning magic to bring the ingredients from Godrics Hollow. She grinned when they all showed up next to her hand on the island. She gave a little jump and did a victory dance.

Lee came down with both boys. "Diapers are changed but I think they are hungry." He frowned. "Ro said she was still breast feeding Cello." He frowned down at his son. "I want you to know they are mine. You need to grow up and find your own." He told him. Cello made his baby noise and move his arms. Lee chuckled. "I wish I had your mum's connect to you and I can hear what you are really saying."

Celes smiled. "She pumps, I've kept up so I can feed Albus. You just need to summon a few bottle of her breast milk." She said going over and taking Albus from him. She rubbed nose against Albie's and went over and sat down and began to feed him.

Lee walked over to Celes and frowned down at Albie. "Those are mine too." He told him.

Albus continued to suck away happily. Celes giggled. "They're just on loan, you don't listen to Mr. Daddy Albie." She said to Albus.

He chuckled as he summoned some of the bottles of Roman's breast milk. "Do I need to warm it up?" He asked Celes.

"Yes, but don't use the microwave boil water and bring the milk to room temp and then give it to him." She said as she switched Albus.

Lee nodded and pulled out a pot and added was to it. He set the bottle in the pot and the second it on the stove. "This may take a while. Sorry, babe... Hey! Are you swinging at me?"

Celes gave a little giggle and stopped feeding Albus to burp him and got up and went over and looked down at Cello. "Hey now." She said to him. She started to sing as she bounced Albus and patted his back waiting for the burp.

"Little tough guy, aren't we?" He gave him a little growl. "I can't believe you tried to swing at me. You do know you're a baby, dont... Hey, don't make that face. Cel, I think he is going to cry." He said in a little panic and right on cue Cello started to cry.

"Oh, here take Albus come on." She took Cello and held him up to her shoulder and bounced him as he cried. "I know, Mr. Daddy is just so mean, it's okay little Dhampir." She soothed. She continued to bounce his as he calmed. "That will be done soon then when you feed him he'll be your best friend again." She said with a little smile. "Isn't that right, little Dhampir?" she smiled at Lee. "Hold Albie up on your chest, try to get him to burp." she said to him. "And stop being tense, they can sense it and it sets them off." she said to him with a little smile. "Youre a good dad, promise you." she said and rubbing Cello's back.

"I wasn't tensed until he started to cry." Lee grumbled as he pumped bottle out of the pot and tested it. "Is that okay?"

Celes put out her wrist for him and he put some in it. "That is brilliant." She came over and switched babies with him. "Sit down, feed him." She said sitting down again and started to feed Albie again.

Lee nodded as he sat down and started to feed Cello. After a while he relaxed and shook his head. "You don't fight fair." he told Cello. "Just like your mother. She don't fight fair either."

Cello made took a deep breath but continued to drink. He swung his hands like he was saying something to him.

" _Lee, what are you doing to my baby boy?"_ Roman sent him. " _He don't seem to like you right now."_

Lee chuckled. "And you are a little snitch! Celes, he told on me." he told her. " _I'm not doing anything, I'm just trying to feed him. What did he say?"_

" _He don't like you calling him a baby."_ Roman chuckled. " _He don't mind if you call him your baby boy, but that is only because you are saying he is yours. Other than that he don't like you calling him a baby._ "

After Celes finished with Albus she burped him again and watched Lee with Cello. "So, whys the little Dhampir trying to punch you?" She asked him.

"He don't like me calling him a baby." he grumbled as he started to burp him. "He snitched on me to Roman too."

Celes giggled. "That's because his mummy knows best." She teased. "You'll get it, Mr. daddy, you will." She kissed Albie's head. "Won't he? You tell him Albie, you and Cello will show him." She said to Albus and heard him yawn. "Sleepy baby. Both of you are sleepy babies." She sighed.

Lee looked down at Cello and shook his head. So little and precious but yet so strong minded. "Okay, I'll find another name for you that you will like." he told him and kissed his little head. "Marcello," he smiled. "I think that is one of my better names I have given." he told Celes. "Its elegant and strong."

Celes smiled. "I really like it. Harry told me you knew for a while it was going to be a boy." She said as she felt Albie falling asleep. She wrapped him closer to her and rocked with him.

He smiled as he looked back down at Cello and gently rocked him to sleep. "Yeah, I did. I watch Roman a lot, especially when she is pregnant. When I saw her and she was pregnant with Luke I noticed how active she was and how playful she was with the others around her. With Rainy and Danger she was more to herself and stand offish. Then she became pregnant with Marcello and she was playful. You just couldn't help but want to laugh and play into her games. So I noticed with the girls she is more of a loner whereas for the boys she becomes more playful."

Celes thought about that and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She said softly the oven started to beep. "Oh, can you take him? I have to get the cake out." She asked.

Lee nodded and took Albie into his other arm and held both babies. He felt so happy to be with both babies. "It so odd but I feel like I'm a dad of two healthy boys."

Celes gave a little smile. "You are, Albie calls you Mr. Daddy, thats not me. Harry is Papa." she shrugged. She took the cake out and put it on a rack to cool and turned to watch him with the boys.

"Oh, I thought that was another one of your nicknames." he said as he looked down at Albie. "Mr. Daddy… that is different… really different." he chuckled. "I'll have to ask Ro what Cello calls us."

Celes smiled. "You should." she laughed. "I'll be sure to only refer to you as Mr. Daddy when I'm speaking for Albie though. I dont want to make you uncomfortable." she said softly and went over and looked down at the boys. "You know, these two will probably be close… or not get along at all." she snorted.

Lee frowned, "Why would you say that last part?"

Celes shook her head. "Because that possibility lies in all of our children. I think though with the connection they have been made closer." she said and watched the boys sleep in Lee's arms.

He nodded, "I guess so, but, I think they will get along just fine."

Celes smiled. "I do too." she said and sighed. "They should go back to the nursery, now." she said softly.

He frowned, "I want to hold Cello a little longer." He told her as she took Albie. "I just… I am so in amazed with him. Can't you feel the power that is in him? He has so much of my power but yet it mixed with Roman's power."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "I'm going to take Albus back up to the nursery. You shouldn't hold him too much, he'll get spoiled." she said gently and went upstairs quickly before the little stab in her heart got to her. She laid Albus down and watched him sleep running a finger over his cheek while he slept, she hummed the little lullaby she used to hum or sing when she was pregnant with him.

"Why are you upset?" he asked gently as he laid down Cello. He frowned, "I feel like I can't to anything right around you." he whispered.

"What? I'm not upset. I'm not. Just feeling a little melancholy for the kids, its not you. You are doing everything just fine, Lee." she said with a smile.

He nodded and sighed, "Come on, I'll make you your mushroom ravioli things." He smiled as he took her hand and led her down to the kitchen. "He still snitched me out." he said still in shock over that. "My own son still snitched on me."

Celes giggled. "I'm telling you secretly he's a Momma's boy." she said and smiling she brought her tongue up to the top of her teeth and then clucked it. "Its okay Lee." she said patting his arm in mock sympathy.

Lee played along, "But my own son told on me." He dramatically laid his head onto his arm on the island. "My children are supposed to tell on their mothers on me. What shall I do, Celes? Whatever shall I do?"

Celes giggled and continued to stroke his arm soothingly. "Well you have two options, forbid him to tell, or make him spend time with Miles." she shrugged. "Or just live with it is option three I guess."

He gasped as he stood up. "I will forbid him to tell on me. The next time he wakes up I will lay down the law." he clapped his hands together. "Yes." he leaned over and kissed Celes as he laughed.

"Oh yes, big Daddy Lee laying down the law. I think I shall film it for Roman to see she will get a kick out of that!" She laughed and grinned up at him hands on her hips head tipped back.

"Oh, whatever." He told her. "I wonder how he really would react if i did…" he thought about it and then nodded, "I am going to try it." he started to chop things to make the raviolis.

Celes giggled. "Okay." she said and went over and started to frost the cake. She licked a little frosting off her finger and then offered some to him. "Is it too sweet?" she asked.

He tasted, "Its, okay." he told her. "The combination of the lemon and the frosting will go well. I like it."

Celes grinned and nodded. "Okay good." she said and continued to frost the cake. When she finished she got out a little cake dish and put the frosting in a tube and made little flowers on top of it out of frosting for fun and then covered the dish with a glass cover and turned to watch Lee cook. "You know, my sweet tooth is starting to fade." she said sadly.

Lee smiled, "I… I think its a good thing. I know you may not feel that way but Ro can be really out of control that it can take the both of us to stop her… I don't need someone against me… I need someone to help me." he gave a little chuckle. "I'm sorry."

Celes smiled a little. "It freaked you out a bit didn't it?" she asked. "Thats alright, I think what was left over from being pregnant with Albie was still there when I arrived at Hogwarts. I'm slowly realizing that being that out of control sort of scares me a bit." she laughed. "Even if its just sugar doing it."

He gave her a half smile, "It wasn't only that, it was… like I was losing you. I don't want to lose you either. I have _two_ lovers. Not one."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Still me, promise. Ignore my temporary journey into the mind of Roman." she snorted. "God… I can't even imagine it… two of her. No, no… never again do I do that to you and Harry." she said still giggling.

Lee chuckled, "I… I love Roman, but I also love you too." he smiled and kissed her. "What made you think of these raviolis?"

Celes smiled. "I was looking through one of your cookbooks the other day and came across it. It looked yummy, so when you asked I thought I'd ask. Are you going to meditate tonight? If you are after could you help me practice some holds Harry taught me?" she asked him. "I told him I would ask you for the help."

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "Holds? Uh… I can try… not sure if I'll be of any help but okay."

Celes giggled. "All you have to do is stand there, grab me how I tell you and I'll try to throw you off balance with my own center of gravity. Harry says its basic self defense stuff." she shrugged.

"I will try." he smiled at her.

Celes nodded. "If it doesnt work out I'll just meditate and be done with it." she shrugged.

"I just don't want to cross any boundaries where Harry has been training you. Ro and I have wrestled but it always became a sexual thing later but never became a training things… I wonder if we can or should… I'll have to ask Dimi." He chuckled.

Celes gave him a confused look. "Okay… I didn't follow that. But if it makes you uncomfortable I can just meditate tonight, I'll be fine." she said.

"On, no. Sorry. I was just thinking out loud." he smiled at her. "No we can try it. I don't mind."

Celes bounced a little. "Okay, brilliant." she said. She went over and sat down at the table and dropped her head onto the table and sighed. She was pretty happy, but all the weirdness she felt with Lee a few hours ago went away. "I hope we figure whatever is messing with us fast. I dont think I can do this all year." she sighed and sat up and brought her knees up to her chest and watched him cook. She just took him in and sighed as she started to feel her body respond to him again, and he wasn't even doing anything.

"Yeah, that would be really… complicated _and_ an inconvenience." he grumbled. "We may have to ease Ro into going to that place." he suddenly said as he looked up at her. "I… don't think she will… I don't think… you know." he told her as he frowned.

Celes sighed. "Its a place of great pain, I dont even know why I went there. I just… did. But I understand what you mean." she said, one thing was true for them, for the most part she and Lee had pretty much always been on the same page when it came to Roman.

He nodded, "It is…" he groaned and then shook his head. He returned to cooking and decided to try and figure out how to approach the subject to Ro."

Celes gave a sigh and watched him and had a sudden thought. "Can I tell her?" she asked. "Or no… maybe we should tell her… God, stupid bloody…" she sighed and took a deep breath. "Maybe it'll be easier if we ask Harry to go too… or something." she scowled and rubbed her hands over her face.

Lee nodded and he continued to cook. "I don't think we should just ask together… it would be a little… too painful… I think we should tell Harry and then have him bring it up… Am I the only one affected by that place? I mean when I'm with Ro, it didn't phase me. What about you?"

Celes shook her head. "Its normal with both of them. I don't feel anything different from them… but with you… I'm nervous. I'm not right now it feels normal with you. Like it always does… but at school…" she looked away. "Why would this happen to us? I thought we already paid for what we did?" she said.

He shrugged and then paused. "When… uh, when I was pursuing you in school, how did you feel?" He asked her.

Celes looked back at him. "Confused, desired, pain, love…. hate…. with myself mostly. I knew I was hurting Roman, but I just couldn't stop. I wanted you to touch me…" she sighed.

"Were you nervous?" he asked her. "I mean… I have been there longer than you by five weeks so its affected my longer but not you yet."

"I… did. Nervous that every time you pulled me into a corridor… or the time you touched me right outside of Roman's room, we'd get caught." she whispered.

"Maybe we are feeling all those feelings but knowing what happened is…" he groaned. "This is just going to drive me crazy!" he sighed as he finished making dinner. He pulled on his hair a bit and then sighed and took a deep breath. "I need to really meditate tonight."

"You and me both, Chocolate Bear." she said with a little smile. She wanted to punch something. She flexed her hands and sat back in her chair as she watched him bring food over.

He gave her a smiled. "You try it first." he chuckled.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Oh, yeah… so if its bad you never have to eat it, yeah?" she teased and took a bite and sighed. "Its good, Lee." she said and took another bite.

He chuckled. "Of course. Besides you are the one who requested it." He tried it, and shrugged. "It does taste pretty good."

"Mr. Modesty." she said to him with a little laugh. "I want to meditate, then I want to go to bed and let you do naughty things to me." she sighed and then stopped her fork halfway to her mouth and blushed. "Sorry." she said with a little giggle. "I dont know where that came from."

Lee coughed as he tried not to choke on his food. "Celes." he groaned as he drank some of his water to clear his throat. "Woman, you are trying to kill me!"

Celes gave a little sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, I really don't know where that came. I swear." she said softly, her blush deepened.

He looked at her and shook his head. "You can be a terrible woman… couldn't you have waited until _after_ my mouth was empty before saying that?"

Celes gave another little grin. "Sorry." she said again and finished her food. "I guess I just…" she stopped and looked at him and decided to keep her mouth shut. She just smiled up at him. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens." she said with a shrug.

He groaned again and then sighed. "You are impossible sometimes." he chuckled and shook his head. "Eat your food."

Celes took another bite and gave a mock pout. "I guess if i'm so _impossible_ I'll just have to not let you have me tonight." she said waving her fork at him with a little grin.

Lee barked a laugh, "Yeah right, we both know how _easy_ you are." He smiled and shook his head as he continued to eat.

"Oh whatever." she said and continued to eat. When she finished she pushed her plate away and leaned back rubbing her flat belly pulling the shirt up a little. "That was good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he told her. He picked up her plate and rinsed hers and his. "Next time we will have to see what Ro and Harry thinks about this dish."

Celes grinned and stood up. "Sounds good." she went over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to the study to meditate. See you in an hour or so?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am going to have a piece of cake when I'm done cleaning here."

Celes nodded and looked over at the cake. "Enjoy it." she kissed his cheek again and left him in the kitchen and disappeared into the study. She meditated for about fifty minutes and then started looking around the office. She was going through the desk when she found more journals like that ones she had found at school. She opened one and started to read it, they were not her uncles journals, they were her mothers. She sat down in the chair and started to read getting lost in her mothers life.

Lee cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "I thought you said you were meditating?" he asked her.

Celes tore her eyes from the pages and smiled. "I did, before I found my mums journals… well some of them. These are from before I was born." she said and stood stretching. She dropped the book in the chair. "I'll grab them before we leave tomorrow."

Lee eyed her suspiciously. "How long did you really meditate for?"

Celes smiled at him. "Fifty minutes or so." she said.

He shook his head. "Does Harry allow you that short amount of time? And don't ry to lie, cause I have him on speed dial."

Celes giggled. "Harry usually makes me go for ten minutes longer. But when its just me, I stop when I feel the clouds lift." she said. "Sometimes thats after thirty minutes sometimes it can take hours. Depends on how moody I've been." she shrugged.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better if you when the _whole_ hour? It could help prevent them longer."

Celes gave a little smile. "I suppose if you think I should I can sit down for ten more minutes." she said as her smile grew. "But you'll have to stay and make me." she said moving her mothers journal and sitting back down in her uncle's chair. "And Severus might pop out and then I'll have to protect my big bad warrior."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Do what you want, I'm going to do my meditation for an hour. In the livingroom, thank you very much." he told her.

Celes frowned a little. "Alright, alright." she said and sat up straighter bringing her feet up under her and closed her eyes. "You win." she sighed and took a few deep breaths.

He chuckled as he went into the living room and pushed the coffee table out the way to make room. He sat and crossed his legs, took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. He reached for the place that gave him the most peace. He allowed it to feel him and wash away the negative feelings he was feeling or had felt. It gave him back his control over himself and relaxed him. It was a lot like having Roman around him and having her use her powers to wash away all his anger, guilt, and sorrow. All he felt now was just peace, calm, and relaxation.

Celes had ended up going another hour before she made her way back out of the study. She felt super relaxed and drifted into the living room and stood watching Lee. He looked peaceful. She leaned against the wall and waited silently for him to finish.

Lee's eyes snapped open and looked at Celes watching him. He gave her a grin. "Ready to do some of your 'holds' on me?" he asked her.

Celes giggled. "Yes." she said.

"Well," he stood up and stretched. "Teach me what we need to do so we can get this done."

Celes gave a little giggle as her eyebrow did a little raise and then she walked over to him. She turned around in front of him. "Put your arms around me like you're trying to bear hug me from behind." she instructed and giggled some more.

"You aren't going to S.I.N.G. are you?"

Celes snorted. "No." she started to laugh harder like a gate had been opened. "Oh God, the… the look…. on your face." she bent over and looked back at him. "Oh… God."

He only frowned at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't think this is funny." he told her. "I should know what you are going to do before I do anything. We already and one run in with Hi'iaka and Alemana. We don't need them coming out by accident because you did something to trigger him."

Celes sobered a little and nodded. "I'm sorry. Okay this first one is one I can't even do with Harry. You come up behind me and bear hug me… and I brace my hips into yours and use the momentum to bring you up and over my head. But you and Harry are so big, its very hard for me. So I wanted to do it first so I could get over the embarrassment I feel everytime I do it. And then you can just… oh jeez okay." she sighed. "I don't why Harry asked me to ask you to help. I just know how to do it. Its not something I can explain…" she shook her head.

"Okay, lets do the one that embarrasses you so that we can get that out og the way." Lee told her. "Ready?"

Celes turned back around and nodded. "Go for it."

Lee wrapped her arms around her into a bear hub but didn't squeeze. "Like this?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded concentrating. She grabbed his arms thrust her hips back into his and bent a little forward and lost momentum like always and ended up pulling his arms from around her and falling on her hands and knees with an oof. She blushed and dropped her forehead to the floor. "Stupid…" she mumbled.

"You know… Ro can probably help you with this move… she uh… actually did flip me once like this. I landed straight on my back on the desk in the library in Godric's Hollow." Lee told her. "Yeah, she maybe taller than you and more athletic but i'm a pretty big guy and she flipped me with no problem."

Celes rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. "I'll ask her tomorrow. And for the record I am athletic, I'm just dancer athletic." she sighed. "Okay since I'm down here, come down here and lean over me put your hands on either side of my head and one of your knees between mine. Okay?"

"I meant fighter athletic, sorry." he told her as he did what she instructed.

"Okay, now I'm going to bring my knee up… I won't actually do it but basically I bring my knee up to us… hit you in the jewels… then you roll off to one side and I can scoot down and away from you." she said with a little smile.

He shook his head. "You really do enjoy this, don't you?" he asked as he pretended to lean over to one side.

Celes gave a little laughed and scooted down like she was suppose to and then crawled away from and and turned. "What part, the part where you're on top of me or the part where I could potentially hurt you? Because I assure you the idea of hurting you is not enjoyable for me."

"Then I take it back, Ro would enjoy this… you know, she has a weird thing about pain." he frowned as he sat back on his heels.

Celes smiled. "I like training, but not hurting. I'm a healer not a fighter… well in that sense. Its hard to… get into it." she shrugged and crawled forward and pushed him back a little so he sat down on his butt and straddled his hips. She knew he didn't like it when she or Roman were on top of him for very long so she kissed him and got up. "I can train with Harry tomorrow." she said with a little smile.

He nodded, "Probably best. He knows more or less what he is doing." He rubbed his chin as he thought about him and Ro actually doing a little hand to hand sparring. She had mentioned that She and Harry spared but she had complained that Harry just allowed her to beat him up. He shook his head and sighed as he got up. "So is that it?"

"For now." she said and smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath and then go to bed." she said and turned to walk up the stairs.

Lee moved the coffee table back into place and then head back upstairs. He laid in the bed and waited for Celes. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He felt so relaxed, it was like bing with Ro back at Hogwarts. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to stay close to her. But now he felt that calm.

Celes stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him on the bed. She had opted to not wear anything but a towel for effect but he had his eyes shut. She sighed and went over and crawled into the bed next to him. She sat down close to him and played with her fingers.

Lee gave a little moan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Will you let me hold you tonight?" he asked her tiredly.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "Of course." she said to him. She stood up on her knees and removed the towel and crawled under the blankets. "How do you want me?"

He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him. He took in her scent and kissed her on her head. "Right here in my arms." he said against her ear. He tucked her close and gave another sigh. It was supposed to be like this. Ro was his home but Celes was also apart of that home. She was a vacation home. He gave a little chuckle as he closed his eyes.

Celes snuggled into his arms, she felt safe, and loved, and happy. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Good night, Chocolate bear." she whispered. "I hope you like that cake I didn't even ask." she sighed and gave a little yawn as the stress and excitement of her day caught up with her.

"Better than that strawberry smoothie crap… I mean stuff." he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle and wiggled her butt against him. "Its healthy." she said.

"It was sugary." he told her. "When did you make it?"

"Tuesday." she sighed. "I think I'll try oranges… or something like that. Strawberries are yummy and my go to fruit but you're right they're a little sweet… oh I could mix them with raspberries." she said.

He chuckled, "Do as you want with them. I'll just stick with my orange juice for my morning meditation."

Celes sighed again. "Maybe I'll just start drinking tea again. I got out of the habit in Hawaii. How very un-British of me." she giggled.

Lee gasped and then growled. "That was Roman's doing. She switched us off out tea and added her sugary juices. Oh, she is so going to get it when I see her tomorrow. I'm going to make sure Mama Weasley puts tea into her diet. She has to have a least one cup of green tea a day." he growled again and grumbled. "Sugar baby."

Celes rolled over in his arms and looked at him. "I'd say I could help but it sounds like you've got it." she said and kissed his chin and then lips. "I miss my tea, although I do recall a few times where I had to have tea and as did Roman…" she blushed a little thinking on it fondly.

"I don't remember." he told her with a frown.

Celes squinted her eyes at him. "Its hard to tell if you don't or if you're just messing with me." she said. "Screaming ourselves hoarse ring any bells?"

Lee laughed. "Sorry, but I really did forget that." he shook his head. "I was stuck on the diet part and not the soothing part. "Sorry." he rolled her back over and pulled back into him. "I did, do that, didn't I?"

Celes nodded. "I hope you do it again sometime." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Maybe if I remember to do so." he told her and kissed the back of her head and sighed. "I think that was more of Alemana doing and not mine."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Probably." she sighed, geez even a long dead warrior treated her more delicately than she wanted. She pushed the thought away and gave a little shiver. "Its so cold in this part of the world."

"Well someone wanted to come back early." he teased as he closed his eyes. "Ro wants to go back for the winter but I told her you wanted to go to Scotland. That conversation didn't go well. There was a lot of cursing the cold and asking why you hated her." he chuckled as he pulled the covers tighter around them.

Celes gave a little sigh as her heart gave a little squeeze. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to start an argument. If it helps at all, I kept waking up thinking I was still in Hawaii for weeks after we got home." she whispered.

"Celes, you didn't cause an argument. You know she don't like the cold. It was just more of her complaining about it so when you really announced it she will be prepared for it… of course I think she will spend more time in her Terrarium then _in_ Scotland." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "The point of going on vacation together is to spend time together…" she sighed and gave a little yawn.

"Don't worry about it, Cel. She will find a way to stay warm. And I mean _any_ way." he chuckled again but closed his eyes this time. "Don't be surprised…" he yawned. "... if she crawls in yours and Harry's bed in the middle of the night while you two are sleeping."

Celes shivered. "I like that idea, I like waking her up in the middle of the night when I can…" she gave a yawn. "Shes so hard to resist. I'm glad I don't." she sighed.

"Yeah, and she is evil because she can cut you off when she is mad at you too…" drifted to sleep.

Celes gave a little frown and then relaxed again and the last thing she thought before she fell asleep is "Why would he say that?" she fell asleep.

Roman popped up out of a dead sleep. She looked around and heard the sound of the ocean. It took her a moment to realize she was in the terrarium with Harry. They had spent the day building a little place for them to stay. She laid back down and closed her eyes. By the look of the early morning light rising she knew they had a couple of hours. She sighed and snuggled closer to Harry.

Harry stirred a little and came awake when he felt Roman moving around. "You okay?" he asked her tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just used to Cello waking me up around this…" she trailed off when she heard him reach out for her. "never mind, he did." she sighed.

Harry rubbed her back. "Sounds like he misses you." he said to her softly. "They'll be back in a few hours." he said to her.

"Yeah." she told him as she answered Cello's complaints. She tried not to reach out to Lee and tell him to stop picking on her baby but it was his fatherly duty to do so. She chuckled as she rolled over onto her other side. "Lee told him he is forbidden to tattle on him or to talk to me about him. Oh, the screaming and crying. Now Lee…" she trailed off as Lee reached out to her in a panic. "Never mind he is panicking now. Thank God Celes is with him."

Harry smiled and reached out to Celes and ran a hand over her cheek and felt her smile. "Shes good at soothing babies. She keeps telling Cello that his daddy is just a mean old man." he laughed.

Roman laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like my husband. Mean and an old man." she laughed again when she got complaint from Lee about Cello peeing on him. "Oh, they are going to be a handful." she sighed.

Harry laughed and nodded. Celes told him that Albus was being an angel just staring up at Lee like he was some kind of life saver or something. He chuckled. "I think Cello just likes to mess with his daddy. He may be like Lee in a lot of ways, but that boy has got your sense of humor." he said shaking his head.

"He's my baby boy. Besides, Lee shouldn't start something he can't finish. I keep telling him that but he won't listen to me." Roman chuckled. She waved a hand and a board appeared. She sat up as she wrote on it. On one side was Cello's name and on the other side was Lee's name. She put three tally marks under Cello's name and put one under Lee's name. "Yep, Cello is winning."

Harry chuckled as Celes reported the Cello was completely calmed down now, and that he would cry out everytime she tried to give him back to Lee. "Uh yeah, Id say that. Now he wont let Celes give him back to Lee." Harry said and sat up. He looked around and his heart longed for Hawaii. "I miss it." he said rubbing his chest.

Roman frowned and looked over at him. "Don't do that." she told him. "You are going to make me cry."

Harry cupped her cheek and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her. "Come on they will be here soon." he said as he sent an okay to Celes.

Roman nodded. She looked around the tank and then apparated out. She shivered as she went to Lee's room and dug into her duffle bag for clothes. "Hey, Harry, I forgot my toothpaste, can I have some of yours?" she called to him as she jumped into her jeans.

Harry grinned as he dressed as well. "Yeah, its in the bathroom." he called back to her.

Roman had just hooked on her bra when she felt Celes and Lee walk through the gates of Hogwarts. She pulled on a tank top and tucked it into her jeans and buttoned up her jeans. She shivered again as she pulled on a turtle neck and socks. She slid on the tile of the bathroom and giggled as she nearly fell over.

Harry stepped forward and steadied her. "Be careful, no Celes moves please." he said. He heard Celes and Lee come into the flat and gave a smile. He strolled out and took the two of them in and gave them a curious look. They were standing apart, not touching, odd. "Hey guys have fun?" he asked.

Celes gave a half smile and nodded but didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Lee said as he looked around. "Uh… do you need to be here in school today?" he asked him.

"No, why?" he asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"I was thinking we could go to one of the cafes in Hogsmeade… or just spend the weekend in there instead of on grounds."

Roman walked out the bathroom and smiled at Cello. "There's my baby boy." she cooed at him. "Did that mean old…" she trailed off as Lee pulled her against him and kissed her. She gave a little squeal but then moaned. "Well… good morning too you too."

Celes stiffened a little while she watched them and turned to Harry with a smile she went over and hugged him. She was sad again, the minute they had stepped foot on the ground Lee had dropped her hand. She pressed her cheek into his chest and listened to Albie in between them making little noises.

"So, like I was saying." Lee said as he felt the calm Roman offered. "We should spend the weekend in Hogsmeade or… somewhere not here."

Harry rubbed Celes' back and nodded. "Sounds good to me, mate." he kept rubbing Celes' back not knowing why he was comforting her.

Roman shook her head at Lee with a smile and then took Cello from him. She rained little kisses all over his face and cheeks. She looked up at Celes and frowned then she looked over to Lee and found him just watching her. "What? Did I grow two heads or something?"

"No, you just look..." Lee trailed off and smiled at her. "You look forbidden."

Cello started to whimper and Roman soothed him. "He didn't mean you, babe." She told him. She smiled at Lee. "Forbidden, eh? Shall I tempt you with my forbidden fruit?"

Lee gave a growl as he walked over to her. "Woman," he kissed her again. "I also have a bone to pick with you but right now I need to pack." He turned to Celes and Harry. "You two too."

Harry nodded and took the bag from the floor where Celes had dropped it and started to usher her towards the bedrooms. "You going to tell me what's wrong?" He whispered.

Celes gave a little nod but didn't say anything.

Harry gave a sigh and looked back at Lee. "What's going on between you two?" He asked Lee.

 _"Nothing." Lee told him. "Now is not a good time to explain it. Not in front of Roman."_ He sent Harry.

Roman looked at both Celes and Lee. She had seen the distance between them but Lee had made her forget that fast. She shook her head to clear it. "Lee..."

"Come on, Sotia Mea." Lee said and escorted her into his room so he could pack.

Harry pushed Celes into his bedroom and shut the door. He watched Celes start to unpack, Albus still strapped to the front of her. She turned and gave a little smile every once in a while. He went over and stopped her and took Albie and laid him down in the playpen sitting at the end of the bed. He sat down and rubbed his little belly and continued to watch Celes. He was worried about her. "Nani..."

Celes turned and gave him a smile. "Don't, I'm fine really. Let's just not worry about it until later alright? I just want to be happy I'm back with you." She said and went over and sank into his lap. "You still want me?"

Harry kissed her. "Always." He said to her.

Celes smiled and leaned her forehead on his. "I want to spend time with Ro before she leaves, then I want to go grade papers after she leaves until training." She whispered.

"Alright, whatever you want." Harry said and kissed her cheek.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes letting Harry's strength wash through her, she started to feel better. She got up suddenly and got out the leftover Lemon cake she'd made for Lee and went out to the kitchenette to put it in the counter.

Once in his room. Lee took Cello from Roman and set him in the playpen. He placed a blanket over the side so his son wouldn't see what he was going to do to his mother. It was weird but he really felt self conscious about that. He turned to Roman and kissed her. He moaned against her lips as his hands slid down her body. He made quick work of opening her jeans. "God, I need you now." He told her as he opened his jeans set her on all fours he kissed the side of her neck as he covered her mouth and thrust into her from behind.

Roman gave a moan and closed her eyes. She rocked back onto him as he started to pump fast and hard. She felt his other hand snake around her waist to her clit and rub it. Her body shiver and her hips started to buck wildly. This was going to be fast and dirty.

Lee gave little grunts every time he pumped into Roman. He gave a moan as he pumped faster and harder. He wanted her to climax at least once before he released his seed into her. He slid a hand up her shirt and tweaked her nipples he felt something wet in his hand and moaned. It was her milk. He wanted to taste her but the fact that Cello was feeding made him stop. "Come Roman." He growled into her ear.

Roman gave a squeal as she did and she heard Lee give a little grunt. She shivered and then giggled. She kissed his palm and he removed his hand. She sighed as she leaned down. "You are such a barbarian."

He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and her neck. "You like it." He whispered to her. He sat up and fixed his pants and then he leaned Roman up and fixed her clothes. "Now stop tempting me, woman. I need to pack."

Roman laughed as she checked herself in the mirror and the walked over to Cello and picked him up. "My baby boy. Did that mean old man give you a hard time this morning?"

"Hard time? He gave me a hard time." Lee said and then shook his head. "He even owed on me."

"It was because he was forbidding you to tell me what he did, wasn't he. Mean old man."

"He told again?" Lee asked. "Thats not right." After packing he led Roman out of his room and shook his head. "Little snitch." He told Cello.

Roman chuckled. "No you're not a snitch. Yes I know, he is a mean frog man."

"Hey! Did he just call me a frog man?" Lee ask indignantly.

"He says you jump on me every chance you get so you are a frog man. Didn't I call you a toad at one point? Ah, yes. A horny toad." Roman teased.

When Harry came out of his room with Albus in his arms he found Celes staring at the cake like she was trying to make it explode. He sighed and went over and led her to the couch and gave her Albus. "Sing to him. I'll make you something to eat." He said and kissed her head.

Celes nodded and started to sing to Albus his lullaby. She looked down at him and rubbed his belly as she sang. He burped and gave a baby gurgle and Celes shook her head. "Mr. Daddy will be back soon, Albie." She said to him and kissed his little forehead. She sighed and continued to sing to Albus and turned and watched Harry cooking and her heart swelled.

"We are ready, lets go." Roman announced as she finished wrapping Cello to her. "You know what sounds good? Ramen." She looked down at Cello. "We may need to take a trip to Tokyo for a bit."

Lee shook his head. "Not alone you're not." He told her as he set his bag down.

"I wont be alone. I'll have my strong little man with me." Roman said as she slipped on her shoes. "I'll even take Albie so he won't be so pissed off at me."

Celes looked up when they came in and smiled. "I put your cake in the kitchen" she said to Lee.

Harry came back out with a bowl of noodles for Celes. "Eat, then we can all go okay?" He said to her. "What's this about Albus being pissed off?"

Lee nodded to Celes. "Thank you."

"Albie don't like when I leave without him. He misses his mommy and daddy that he wont allow me to leave without him." Roman told Harry. "If I do then I better come back with something sweet to sweeten him up. Be it kisse, a little lick of frosting, or times in my arms as he fusses at me."

Celes shook her head at him. "Little stinker. You have both your mummy and Mr. Daddy eating out the palm of your hand." She said to Albus and kissed him. "Good boy."

Harry chuckled and took Albus and handed Celes the bowl. "He and Cello are going to be ladykillers." he said.

Roman chuckled, "Yes they are." she cooed at Cello and rubbed her nose to his. She looked around the room. "I thought we were going to eat in Hogsmeade." She told them. "Oh was that said in my head?"

Lee shook his head, "We will, Celes needs to… uh, just needs to eat to calm down a little."

Harry nodded. "She looked peckish, so a little noodles will do her good." He said smoothly. "No worries, Ku'uipo." He said with a wink to Roman.

Celes nodded scarfing down the noodles in record time. "Let's go!" She said jumping up with a smile and tripped and Harry caught her arm and she smiled. "Sorry, come Roman, walk with me!" She said going over and taking Roman's arm and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Roman laughed and leaned her head on Celes' head. She paused for a minute when Lee caught her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Lee frowned as if he didn't understand what she meant. When he looked down at his hand he quickly dropped her hand. "Sorry, yeah. I'm fine. Go on. Harry and I can handle the bags."

She nodded and then followed Celes. She gave a giggle when they were almost out of the gate. "We are all together again, but this time we are walking out with babies of our own."

Once they passed the gate Lee dropped their bags and took Celes by the hand and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry." he told her as he cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

Celes gave a little sigh and a moan. "I love you, its okay. Its not your fault." she said to him and rested her forehead on his chest and sighed again running her hands up his chest. "We need to tell Harry though… you should I can distract Roman." she said to him and kissed him again reluctant to let him go.

Harry watched the shift in the two of them and now he really wanted to know what the hell was going on. He went over to Roman and took her hand. "Ku'uipo, what do you want to do in Hogsmeade?" he asked her leading her onward.

"I…" she frowned as she looked over at Lee and Celes a little distracted. "Uh, I would like to eat." She told Harry.

"Not yet. I need you next to me." Lee told her as he pulled her back to him. "Please."

Celes sighed and pressed closer to him. "Is it possible to miss someone even for a few hours?" she asked him, she tightened her grip on him.

Harry looped an arm around Roman. "Alright, lets go find a place. Lee and Celes can catch up." he said kissing her head, he kept leading her to Hogsmeade.

Lee nodded and kissed her again. "I do it all the time." he told her.

Roman felt a little concerned about Lee and Celes but didn't say anything. She smiled down at Cello and kissed him. "Lets eat and then have a look around the shops. Oh, I get to have Butterbeer this time!" she gave a little squeal.

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "Well I missed you." she said and kissed him again and then trailed little kisses down his chin and throat. She moaned again.

Harry chuckled. "Yes I suppose you do, don't you?" he said and glanced back over his shoulder and then continued on with Roman.

Roman frowned up at him and looked back over to Celes and Lee. There was something going on and she didn't like it. She didn't like how easily Lee could drop her hand and go to Celes like that. It disturbed her to the point she felt a little annoyed. Lee was hers… Roman frowned deepened and she shook her head to clear it. She smiled up at Harry. "Yes I can."

Lee pressed closer to her and kissed Celes again. "I want you again." he told her. "Do you think we can find a room." he kissed down her neck and slid his hands down to her ass and picked her up. He gave a little growl and kissed more down her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side. "I think we may need to, before you take me right here outside…" she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Apperating… good… plan." she moaned.

Harry directed Roman into the village and to the The Three Broomsticks. "Come I'll buy your first one." he said to her.

Roman nodded and looked down at Cello. "My baby boy." she cooed at him. She looked over to Albie and poked his little nose. "You are my own little boy. I can't wait until you get older and then I'm going to spoil you with all the sweets I can think of." she cooed at him.

Lee chuckled, "I have something better." He found them a spot that no one would find then and cloaked them. He worked off Celes' jeans and opened his own. "I _am_ going to going to take you outside." he growled and entered her. He moaned and started to pump into her.

Celes gave a little squeal of delight and met his pumping with her own. "Oh God." she moaned and clung to him. She kissed down his neck and shivered, she was so turned on she could barely contain herself. "G-geez, L-lee!" she gasped and slid her hands down to cup his butt.

He chuckled and pumped harder into her. He nipped at at her neck and then sucked on her neck in different spots. He moaned as he kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He sucked on it and moaned again. He dug his fingers into her ass and growled again. "God… I need you so much…"

Celes gave little shrieks and matched his intensity. She reached up and kissed him down his neck and then sank her teeth into his shoulder with a little growl and then pulled back she gripped tighter on his ass and pushed herself harder onto him. "I'm right… h-here." she moaned and kissed his neck again as she felt her climax building fast.

Lee growled and then played with her clit. He moaned and pumped faster, he kissed her down her neck and licked his tongue up her neck. He scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. Suddenly he smacked her ass and pumped faster and harder as his hand rubbed against her clit faster.

Celes gave a scream and then screamed everytime he thrust into her. She clung to him and matched him thrust for thrust, her screams became higher pitched with each thrust and her eyes flew open wider when she felt her climax. "Lee… Lee!" she screamed at him.

Lee roared out his climax as Celes climaxed and her core clamped onto him. He hadn't felt his climax even start until she clamped down on him. He pumped a few more times then he pressed himself to a tree and held Celes tightly to him. He was breathing heavily and had to shake his head to finally get some of his vision back. "What… the… bloody… hell…" he moaned and rested his head against Celes neck.

Celes moaned and gave a little jerk. "I… don't… know." she panted and rubbed her hands over his head. "I… God!" she whispered and jerked and moaned again. She closed her eyes. "I… love… you." she panted and moaned again.

He kissed her neck. "I love you." he told her. and kissed more of her neck. He rubbed her back. "I want you you to myself today. No babies, just me and you." he told her. "I want you wrapped in sheets. In between sex I want to hold you."

Celes moaned. "Oh God." she shivered. "Please… w-we…" she really wanted to do that. She wanted to do that so bad. "Harry and Roman...W-we… God I want to do that…" she moaned. She dropped her forehead on his shoulder.

"I know… I know… it won't be fair to either one of them… I know." He kissed the other side of her neck. He held her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry." he slowly stood up and lifted her. he fixed his pants then helped her fix her own pants. He pulled her back into his arms and held her a little longer.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?" she asked him, she rubbed her hands up and down his back and pulled back to look up at him. "We should go into town." she said to him and cleared her throat a little.

"Okay." he cupped her face and kissed her. "I will talk to Harry and we will get this straighten out, okay?" He kissed her one more time and then laced his fingers with hers and started to walk them into town.

Celes leaned against his bicep as he led her into the Three Broomsticks and over to where Romana and Harry sat. She kissed Lee one more time with a little moan and then sat down next Harry with a grin to Roman. "So after we eat, you wanna spend some time with me, baby girl?" she asked. She leaned over and kissed Albus on the head, he was sleeping against Harry's chest.

Harry smiled down at her and then looked across and Lee and Roman with a smile. "Im okay with Celes stealing you away, she hasn't seen much of you this weekend."

Lee smiled and kissed Roman. "I think that is a great idea."

Roman frowned up at him and then nodded. She smiled over at Celes. "Okay, we should spend time together." she looked down at Cello and cooed at him. "So, can we eat now? We have been waiting for you."

Celes gave a little blush and nodded. "You should have ate." she said with a smile.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back. "We wanted to wait, its okay." he said and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Lee and shook his head still keeping a smile on his face. " _Please tell me you're going to explain all this when the girls go off."_ Harry asked him in their link.

Lee gave him a nod. "So did you two enjoy your time together?" he asked.

Roman smiled. "Of course, i took him to the different islands in the terrarium and he felt Pele and Lohi'au there. They are stronger in the terrarium, even Hi'iaka." she smiled. "Even Alemana is in there. They live peacefully in there. You can really feel the love they have for each other."

Harry nodded. "It was nice, a little overwhelming, but really nice." he smiled fondly at Roman. "I love it, I love sharing it and being together. Sometime the four of us should go in." he said with a smile.

Celes gave a little smile. "That would be really fun." she said. She looked up when the lamb stew came to the table. She pulled the bowl towards herself and started to eat.

Lee smiled as Roman blushed. "I think that would be nice too."

Roman smiled smiled. "I think I'll leave the terrarium with you guys. I don't really have time to go into it until I'm here." she told them. "Besides when I'm really bored I usually pack Cello up and we go on trips. We either go to Rolesque, go see Draco, or just go walking around." he brushed her lips over his little head as she ate her beef stew.

Celes gave a little smile. "The Little Dhampir is going to be a globetrotter now is he?" she asked Roman and then gave her a questioning look. "You're spending time with Dragon? How did I miss that?" she asked.

Harry watched Roman gauging her response to Celes' question to see how it was going with Draco.

Roman gave a laugh. "Yes, we are going on a globtrotter." she smiled at Celes. "Draco is pretty good. I…" she looked over at Harry and gave a little smile. "I talked to Draco after the talent show while we were in Hawaii. If Harry hadn't cheated I was going to pick him to win purely based on the fact that he seemed to have changes. So I asked if after we got back if I could hang out with him for lunch. I know he is important to Celes still and I wanted to give him a second chance… he really has changed. Our lunch was actually pleasant." Roman gave a little chuckle. "I did, uh, accidently walked in on him and Addie trying to get a nooner in."

Celes gave a snort. "Oh now… thats just." she shook her head and gathered her hair off her neck and used the ponytail holder around her wrist to pull it back, she kept laughing.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like hes doing well then." he said and kissed Celes' neck and noticed the little hickies on it and chuckled more.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Well, if Roman of all people is giving him a chance, I think that we may give him a chance too."

Roman nodded, "I told him that I would send him an owl next time so that I won't interrupt him next time."

Celes giggled. "I think that we've had an effect on those two." she said and finished her stew and pushed the bowl away her eyes dancing with her happiness.

Harry shook his head. "I suppose I could be his friend, as long as he doesn't go spewing profanities about my family and friends." he said.

Celes frowned at Harry. "He doesn't do that anymore." she said and kissed him. "Be nice, Harry Potter."

"I understand your hesitation." Roman told him. "You don't have to jump right into it. "You can take you time. That was a long time of abuse and bullying."

Lee nodded, "I'm sure he will be fine."

Celes smiled over at Lee. "Yeah." she said and giggled a little looking away back to Harry. "So you boys gonna do something fun. If you keep the boys you can take them up to the Shrieking Shack and tell them about Remus." she suggested.

Harry smiled down at Albie. "Maybe." he said kissing Albie's head.

Lee smiled, "That should be fun." he looked down at Cello. "Maybe we can work together to keep the little legend alive. What do you say?"

Cello made his baby noise and Roman laughed. "He said you have a deal, Mr. Frog man."

Lee frowned at him. "I'm your daddy not Frog Man."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Looks like our Little Dhampir is not going to make life easy on you Lee." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "We can try to keep the scary parts of that place alive." he said and shook his head as he laughed rubbing Albie's back as he stirred a little.

"Little brat." Lee grumbled. "Do you know he told on me again, about the whole forbidding him not to tell? A snitch, too."

Roman chuckled and kiss his little head. "He is my little baby boy." she gushed over him. "And he loves when I hold him, squeeze him, and kiss him."

"Hey! We better get some of that love, squeezing, and kissing too." Lee told her.

"Yeah!" Celes pouted. "I haven't had you to myself _all_ weekend." she complained.

Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't mind some more." he winked at Roman.

Roman shivered. "Oh," she said as she looked at them all. "I guess I can spare some for you guys."

"Well, let me have Marcello and you can start sharing some love to Celes." Lee said as he took him from her.

"You better treat my baby right. One word from him and you are in trouble. Isn't that right, baby boy." Roman said.

"Go, go, go, go. Stop spoiling him. You have all week to do that." Lee told her.

Celes stood and leaned down and kissed Albus on the head then Harry. "We will… be back or meet you?" she asked them both as she went over to kiss Lee and then stood back up before she wanted to stay.

Harry looked at Lee. "We could just meet back here in a few hours?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can do that. We will meet for lunch." Lee told them. He kissed Roman and nudged her towards Celes. "Get going."

Roman chuckled and then kissed Harry, "Okay we will meet here for lunch." she held out her hand for Celes and they walked out.

Harry looked across the table at Lee expectantly as soon as the girls were gone. "Explain." he said.

Lee sighed as he smoothed his hand over Cello's head. "I… I'm not attracted to Celes when I'm inside the Hogwarts' grounds. Celes said that there is a power that is in the stacks where…" he cleared his throat. "Where our drama happened. We think that is affecting me because not only do I not want her but I feel so angry and annoyed at her. The only time I feel any peace is when I'm with Ro. So when Celes and I leave the grounds it leaves me. It's why the attraction earlier."

Harry nodded. "I'm to assume you're not telling Ro about this yet either? How… is that possible?" he asked as he continued to rub Albie's back.

"We aren't telling Ro let because we have an idea but we need your help." Lee told him. "This is a sensitive subject not only for us but for Ro too. She may not say but it's true."

Harry nodded. "What do you need from me?" he asked him.

"We need you to tell her and… take her to the spot that it happened. We don't know if its affecting her. Celes was there the other day and said she didn't feel anything but when Venelope went to visit her, she said that there was power there and didn't want to walk any further into that area. From the sound of it I don't think it is really affecting Celes too much. So if there is power there maybe Ro could explain it. We don't think it would be a good idea if we told her or took her there ourselves. So that is why we need you to take her."

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah, okay. I can… bring it up next weekend and go from there. But I dont think its going to be easy. You know how stubborn Roman can be." he said.

Lee sighed, "Yeah, I figured that." He looked back at Harry. "This is affecting Celes… you saw how she was when we came back."

Harry nodded. "I thought maybe the two of you had, had an argument. I'll keep her strong, and I guess I'll come up with ways to get you two off the grounds every once in a while, I have a feeling if you don't get away from this school… the emotional tornado will come back." he said with a little sigh shutting his eyes.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I don't think we need that, especially right now." He sighed again. "Come on, lets take a walk around."

Harry nodded and stood and the two walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

Celes giggled as she skipped along with Roman and gave her a beaming smile. "So, hows being a stay at home Mum?" she asked.

Roman smiled down at her. "Its been good. She allows me to leave and go on my walks or trips. She isn't too happy that I take Cello or Albie with me. She wants to keep the babies at home with her." she shrugged. "The family comes over too so she isn't the only one taking care of the kids. You should see the nights when I don't work at the club. All the kids crawl and find a way into my bed."

Celes giggled as she pictured it. "I wish I had that. God it must be nice, it must drive you crazy though." she said and stopped them and kissed Roman. "I miss you." she sighed.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her again. "I miss you too." she told her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk. "Its nice, having all the kids in my bed, but I won't lie. I miss you guys being in my bed. There are just days I wake up and wish I could just roll over and have you, Harry, or Lee." she giggled and sigh. "I think next week I'll take the boys to Tokyo. I miss the food there."

"I think that would be nice. Just be careful, and try to lay off sweets." she said with a giggle. Celes kissed Roman's temple as they walked into what used to be Zonkos, but was now WWW the Hogsmeade store.

Roman giggled, "Japanese sweets are good." she giggled as she walked around the store. "Oh, I have to show you this." she pulled her over to what George considered the 'girly side of the store' and pointed at his new product. "We created 'Know Mood Polish, Rings, Necklaces, and Hair Clips.' we based it off the muggles mood rings and polishes. We even have hair clips." she picked up a Hawaiian flower looking on and clipped it into Celes' hair. "Except these really tell the mood you are in." she held up the chart of colors to tell the mood. "See?"

Celes smiled and touched the clip. "Thats clever, I'll have to buy this one." she said with a grin. "So whats my mood?" she asked.

Roman smiled at her as she watched the white flower changed to a pink orange color. "You are a mixture of Love, Lust, and Happiness… and… concern." she frowned as she looked at the purple color that painted its way into the flower. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave her a radiant smile. "I'm fine, Moe'uhane Aloha!" she said taking out the flower and taking it to the counter to purchase it. "Come on, I'll buy you something from Honey Dukes, just don't tell Lee." she said and kissed her.

"Oh," Ro looked at her with wide eyes. "If you are buying me something from Honey Dukes it must be bad… unless you are planning to share? Are we sneaking sweets?" she asked as she looked around making sure Lee and Harry was no where to be found.

Celes giggled and hugged Roman. "Can't I just spoil my baby girl?" she asked and kissed her pressing closer to her. "My sweet tooth is fading, besides I think you're sweet enough for the two of us." she said in a low voice and kissed her again this time dipping her tongue into Roman's mouth with a moan.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She sighed into her kiss and moaned again. She pulled Celes closer to her and slid her hands down her back. She whimpered and moaned. "I want you." she complained. "But I also want my sweets from Honey Duke, too. Why do you torture me?"

Celes let a slow smile grow on her lips. She looked around biting her lip and then grabbed Roman's hand and brought her over to Honey Dukes. "Pick something, quick. Then we can go over to the Three Broomsticks and find a place to… have each other. Unless you want to have me somewhere in here…" she said her eyes traveling to the store room door.

"How… Oh…" Roman smiled. "Show me, Cel-Bear. Teach me how you use to," she whispered.

Celes shivered and nodded. She looked around and then led Roman to the door opened it and pushed Roman inside and closed it again dragging Roman back behind one of the high storage shelves. She kissed her and then trailed kisses down her neck. She pushed Roman to sit on a crate and undid Roman's jeans. She pushed them down and kneeled down in front of her. She kissed her up her thighs and then lightly touched Roman's core with her tongue and moaned. "God." she said and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's piercing.

Roman have a little squeal as she shivered. She rolled her hips a little as she leaned back a little. She gave another whimpered. "Cel… please." she shivered. She wanted her to touch her so bad. She bit her lower lip and watched her.

Celes gave a little laughed and trailed her hand up Roman's leg as she kept playing with her clit and piercing with her tongue ring. She stopped her hand just shy of Roman's core and looked up at her. "You want me to show you?" she asked her.

She nodded, "Y-y-yes… please." she whimpered. She rolled her hip and gave a little moan.

Celes smiled and dipped two of her fingers into Roman's core and moaned. She leaned back down and started to work her clit again as she pumped in and out of her with her fingers. She growled against Roman and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's piercing again.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach as she rolled her hips more. She moaned as she leaned her head back and shivered. This reminded her so much of when they would sneak off to do things like this while they were going to school. She moaned louder as she felt more of her juices leak from her.

Celes gave a little moan as she flashed back to fifth year in all the broom cupboards and worked Roman a little faster and flicked her tongue across her clit faster. She was so please with the way Roman was reacting. She moaned again as she brought her other hand up under Roman's shirt the tweaked her nipple.

Roman gave little mew sounds as she rocked her hips faster. "Cel…" she moaned out. She was ready. So ready. She could come twice if Celes would allowed. She was so turned on she didn't know what to do with herself. Her moans became higher in pitch as she ran her hand down into Celes' hair. "Cel…"

Celes heard her and also felt Roman's body start to get there she kept pumping into Roman pulled away with her face to look up at her and replaced her mouth with her thumb. "Do it Roman, come." she said to her and waved her other hand to put up a silencing charm.

Roman gave a little scream as she pressed Celes further into her and lifted her hips as she screamed out her orgasm. She shook and screamed again as a second orgasm hit her.

Celes gave a little smiled and pulled back and then stood and ran her hands up Roman's body. She kissed Roman when she got to her lips and moaned. "I really missed doing that to you." she said against her lips.

She moaned as she kissed her back. "I miss this… I miss sneaking off and doing things like this. Remember how we used to do this all the time? It was our way of being adventurous." She giggled as she kissed her again. "I think that is why I get so turned on when Harry touches me in public."

Celes laughed and pulled her up and then pulled up her pants. "So I opened the door to your thrill of being touched and had in public, huh? Thats pretty brilliant then." she grinned and kissed her again. "Come on lets buy your candy and then it'll probably be time to find the boys." she said to her.

Roman moaned and nodded. "Okay." she squealed her and then kissed her again. She felt as if she was still in school. "Oh, I love this!" she told her. "I feel like I'm in school again. I want to sneak around again. Maybe we should do that today. This is our day and our time." she ran a fingers down her breast.

Celes shivered and nodded. "I'd like that, can I propose a extra clause though?" she asked.

"What kind?" she asked.

"The one that take into consideration of the fact that the boys are going to want you too, so no getting poutie when one of them wants to whisk you off for a quickie cause I'll get my time in. You can bet on it." she winked and kissed her.

"No, this is our day. They can't play." Roman said already pouting.

Celes kissed her lips. "Come one baby girl," she kissed her lips again and stepped a little closer. "You like when they play too." she said and kissed her down her chin and neck. "I'll get my playtime in with you. We have all day." she said and moaned against the base of Roman's neck.

Roman shivered, "Okay, okay." she smiled. "Lets play, but first we get my sweets."

Celes giggled and drug Roman to the door and pushed it open a little and then hurried them out. She giggled again as Roman selected some sweets, she bought herself a few chocolate frogs, but knew she wouldn't eat them all in one sitting. They left Honey Dukes hand in hand and Celes looked around for the boys and when she saw them she scurried them away from the sweet shop so she wouldn't get caught buying Roman sweets, but it was too late and they were headed straight for them. "Damn it, I'm so going to be in trouble for this." she said to Roman.

"Give it here." she took the their sweets shrank them down and cloaked them. She placed them in a little bag she had with her. "No trouble." she smiled and kissed her.

Celes giggled against her lips. "You are so bad, why am I letting you do this?" she asked and kissed her again as Harry and Lee walked up to them. She turned. "Hello boys."

Harry looked at both of them. "Did you two just come out of Honey Dukes?" he asked.

"Nope." Roman told him and smiled up at him.

Lee eyed her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really." she told him.

Celes gave a little smile. "I think its time for lunch, don't you Baby Girl?" she asked and smiled at the boys.

Harry shook his head and looked down at Albus who gave a little fussing noise. "I think its time for Albie's lunch. Maybe we should get a private room so you ladies can feed the boys." he said to them.

Roman smiled as she picked Cello up, "Yes, it is time to feed my baby boy." she cooed at him.

"Hey, remember what I told you boys. They are on loans and not for very long, either." Lee told both boys.

Roman frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

Celes giggled as she took Albus from Harry. "Oh well, Mr. Daddy here says that our breast are only on loan for a while, that they are his." she rubbed her face in Albus' little belly. "Isnt that right, Albie, isnt that what he said?" she asked the baby and received a little noise in response.

Harry barked a laugh and shook his head. "I didn't even think of that one, mate." he said crossing his arms.

Lee shrugged and crossed his arms. "I like breasts." he gave Roman a little growl into her ear. "Especially Roman's."

Rooman shivered and giggled. "Be gone with you, barbarian."

Harry laughed. "I'm particularly fond of her backside, myself. Love to sink my teeth into it." he said looking at Roman heatedly.

Celes shook her head and gave a little laugh as she walked to the Three Broomsticks and let the boys have their fun with Roman.

"You two need to behave yourself. We have innocent babies here." She scolded them. She followed Celes and then walked into a private room. "Time for your feeding." She told Cello.

Lee hung back in the sitting area with Harry. "Teeth in her ass, eh? I like the sound of that. Ever tried Celes' milk?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not my thing." he said honestly. "Youre telling me you never saw the bruises I left the two times I did that to Ro in Hawaii?" he asked him.

He shook his head. "I didn't really get the chance to play with her for a bit and when we did play I was too busy to notice her ass." Lee told him.

Harry chuckled. "Its my favorite part of Roman, I just love her ass. With Celes its the small of her back when it arches…" he said with a little groan.

Lee chuckled. "I love Ro's breast and feet. For Celes I I like her breast and voice."

Harry chuckled and sat back a little. "That woman has got a set of pipes on her, she doesn't even know it. I swear." he laughed and sighed. "Celes got Roman sweets to distract her." he said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Lee said. "That and sex. I can smell Roman on Celes." He shivered as he gave a little moan.

Harry nodded. "The scent that drives one wild, need some time alone with the ladies, mate?" Harry asked with a wink.

Lee smiled, "I wouldn't mind taking that offer but today is Celes and Ro's day." he sat back and rubbed his chin and gave a groan. "Yes a _very_ tempting offer in deed."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well its good to hear, I wonder if Roman's scent on Celes would dull whatever's happening to you at the school." Harry said thoughtfully. "Oh and to uh…to compare to now, then you came back our seventh year, did you feel attraction to Celes then?"

"Yes I did." He closed his eyes as he thought back on that year. "Yes, I was but there was something that happened that year that kind of had me distracted." he told Harry.

"Are you talking about the battle?" Harry asked him.

"Okay make that four things." Lee told him. "One, the battle, Two, making the radio, Three, Celes had gotten married. And Four," he paused and savored it. "Ro started to have fantasies. I mean we would work and then all of a sudden I was being sucking into her fantasy and watching what she wanted me to do to her." He moaned again thinking about it again.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, Celes told me about those… boy that would have been fun." he chuckled. "Probably made work distracting. I wonder what has changed since then…" Harry sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I think I can… get Roman's science brain on that with that information… maybe it'll make it easier?" Harry shrugged.

Lee shrugged. "Its worth a shot, but I think if you can reach past her emotions to it then you have a major shot." He frowned. "I can't handle when she is really emotional because of something I had done. I feel too bad and I just want it to go away. I rather suffer… you know."

Harry nodded. "You and Celes are the same way like that. You'd rather it go away and suffer in silence than face what you did." he said. "Its okay, I got this mate."

"Got what?" Celes asked standing a few feet away with Albus in her arms rocking him a little.

"Our problem." Lee whispered as he looked around her and saw Roman on the bed talking to Cello as she burped him.

Celes smiled at them and then sat down with Harry and looked at Lee. "Thats good, yeah?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "We won't know until I say something." he said kissing her on the top of her head. "Dont worry about it. I got it." he said again.

Roman hummed a little as she walked back into the room rocking Cello. She smiled at them as she sat down with Lee. "Cello tells me you aren't such a bad guy. So he upgraded your name to Daddy Frog Man." she giggled.

"What?" Lee asked. "How is that any better?"

"Well you aren't just Frog Man, but _Daddy_ Frog Man." Roman giggled again.

Harry snorted. "At least you got a Daddy out of it." he said.

Celes nodded. "Take what you can get, Chocolate Bear." she giggled.

They spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, Celes and Roman sneaking off to 'play'. The boys flirting and teasing but respecting the girls day. At the end of the day Roman had to go back to the Burrow and Celes had started to cry, for Roman and leaving and for the fact that they were going to have to go back into the school. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the school once Roman was gone. Celes walked between Harry and Lee silently as they walked through the gate and felt the shift right away. She sighed and Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

An hour or so after they got back to the castle Celes gathered her papers she needed to grade gave Harry a kiss and Lee a wave and left their flat and headed for her office in the dungeons. Once she got there she dropped her work on her desk and thought about Damon for a few minutes.

Damon gave a rhymed knock on Celes' office door and poked his head in. He smiled at her. "Are you busy professor?" he teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Please, come in Mr. McTaggert. What can I help you with?" she asked sitting up on the front of her desk.

He smiled at her then closed the door behind him. "I was wondering if you would help me with a potion of mine." He teased. He dropped the play and just hugged her. "I missed you."

Celes melted into his arms and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Dai. How was your day?" she asked him.

"It was alright. Nothing really to report. The boys are doing good. They have made some pretty good friends. Passable by my standards. Oh, and Venelope wants to visit… some alone time. I told her I was set up a meeting with you."

Celes smiled and wrapped one of her legs around his and pushed some of his hair back off his forehead. "I'd like that a lot. I've only seen her once since I've been here." she said. "Maybe I can eat lunch with her at some point next week. I miss her." Celes said with a little smile. "I'm glad you screened the boys friends. Thank you for looking out for them, Dai." she said looking up at him.

He nodded and looked down at her leg that was wrapped around his. he smiled at her. "It's no big deal." he rubbed his nose against hers. "So, should I tell Vinny you will see her at lunch to discuss a potion of hers?"

"That sounds like a good plan. What do you want to do?" she asked him keeping her face close to his but not making any moves.

He smiled at her, "What do you want to do?" he asked her as he brushed his lips against hers. He had been getting practice with flirting due to all the girls. Vinny didn't like it too much but she understood why he had to do it. Besides as long as he gave her a little time later while everyone else was sleeping she was happy.

Celes gave a little giggle and kissed him a little. "This is nice." she said to him softly.

He gave a chuckle, "I had some practice teasing." he told her as he slid his hands around her hips. He kiss her cheek to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. "But I don't kiss or hold any of them like you and Vinny." he whispered.

Celes gave a little shiver. "Oh well… arent you just a regular Casanova." she gave a little moan and ran her hands up and down his arms.

He kissed her jawline to her lips. He gave a moan. "Casanova, when I'm reborn I want that as part of my name." he told her and rained kisses all over her face and then stepped back. "I need to get to my dorm."

Celes sighed and nodded. Her body was humming with desire but she knew he was right. "Alright, Dai. And I'll mention something to Ro about the name, okay? Tell Venelope I'll see her soon." she said and hopped off her desk and stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth then pulled away.

He chuckled, "I like teasing you." he told her. "Your eyes have this brightness to them, like blue fire."

Celes gave him a smile. "Thats… lust Dai." she said to him and shivered. "Teasing me… so not cool." she said but she liked it.

Damon gave a thoughtful look he made a mentle note to talk to Harry about it. "I'll see you later, Cel." he told her and blew her a kiss and then left.

Celes smiled and watched her door shut and then went over and started grading her papers. When she finished she left them in her office and closed it up and left. It was well past student curfew as she swept through the corridors of Hogwarts. She made it the fifth floor and went back into the flat. She sighed and looked around and then went into bed with Harry, she looked at Lee's door for a few minutes and then shut the door and went over and crawled into bed with Harry after changing into a large shirt and fell asleep.

Celes spent the next three days following her routine and getting through classes and trying to stay strong about Lee's coldness towards her. It was wednesday after classes, and she was sitting in the little living room of the flat reading an essay when Harry and Lee walked in. She looked up and smiled at them taking off her glasses. "Hey boys, what's going on?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm trying to convince Lee you two need to go down to the owl post office for me in Hogsmeade, I ordered new brooms for the house Quidditch teams and they're here and I can't go get them." he said.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I can go, that works." she shrugged.

Lee have a growl. "Harry, I don't have time to get your brooms. I have these stupid papers to grade." Lee set his bag down and growled at it. "You know what, I will go get them."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant, thanks mate." he said clapping Lee on the shoulder.

Celes stood up and pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket. She smiled at Harry and kissed him. "We will be back with your brooms soon."

Harry chuckled. "Take your time." he whispered to her and kissed her ear.

Lee nodded and left with Celes.

Damon watched Celes and Lee leave and then entered the flat. "Hey Daddi-o. I have a question to ask." he called out as he shrank down a little more. He found Harry and jumped on him. "Daddi-o!" he gave a growled and tried to wrestle him down.

Harry grunted and grabbed Damon and peeled him away from him. "What's up, Little Mate?" he laughed holding him at arms length.

He laughed. "My question is what is lust and how is associated to sex?"

Harry made a little noise like the wind was knocked out of him and sat down. "Why… why do you want to know this?" he asked.

Damon gave him a frown, "Come on," he told him. "I have been learning about love and I know apart of love is sex. Now tell me how it works and what is felt. Oh! And what are the signs that someone is ready for sex?"

Harry gave another wheeze and then took a deep breath. "Come sit." he told Damon and after he did and sighed again. "Lust is the emotion that drives one to want to have sex. Sex is… complicated. There are several different ways to have it. There's the standard way, er… a lady and a man coming together… uh putting your…" he looked down for a minute. "Hell, penis, inside of her… awe hell, vagina." he said and scrubbed his hand down his face. "You following this?"

"But how do you know they are ready? Lots of girls have been asking for kisses but I don't kiss. I don't, teasing them like I am going to kiss them is fun. They get all upset. But how does a man and woman know they are ready for sex?" Damon pressed.

Harry sighed and looked at him. "Its… a feeling… for me it was just knowing that I was with the right person. And the way Celes looked, her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen...and I just knew… I don't know. You just know. Like a feeling inside your stomach. Something pushing you to want to go further, to push just a little more." he said to Damon.

Damon nodded as he thought about it. "Something that pushes you further." he nodded again. "Okay, now proceed with how it works. You left off with vagina."

Harry gave a strangled sound and nodded. "Well you're inside… well no wait… you should always make sure shes ready for you to… enter her… er… play with her a bit… oral sex." he sighed.

"Ah, yes, oral sex. I know that. So I make her… what was that word used?" he taped his fingers. "Oh, yes. Come. So I make her come and then put my pines into her vagina?"

"Er yes, she doesn't have to come though, she may want you to be… inside her sooner… you sort of play that bit by ear. Then you… er… you pump… your hips and she will likely do that same… in and out… so that you move in and out of her…. er the friction causes a build up to… er… and orgasm. You can… er…. practice this by… doing it yourself with your hand to uh… judge… how…. er…. it feels. Who… who are you doing this with?" he asked.

Damon nodded as he remembered Celes using her hand on him. "Okay, so how does it feel? What do _you_ feel when you do this?"

Harry thought about it. "Er… a lot of things. The actual physical feeling is like tingling in your spine and this build up of something until you explode… and er… you do sort of …. ejaculation. The feelings part… it depends on the sex, who its with. What kind of sex. But always I feel insane love, and lust." he shrugged.

Damon nodded as he thought about his own release. It was insanely crazy. It did feel like he was going to explode but with Celes he always felt love, but he had felt a little awkward afterwards. "What does it mean if you feel unsure afterwards?"

Harry looked at him at a little loss, he'd never felt that himself. "I guess it depends on the person… maybe you… if it's you, you're talking about…. just weren't ready." he shrugged. "Sometimes, if the other person… did the other person… was there… oh boy…. look people grow at different rates in this, if this happened to you my guess is the person you were with was ahead of you and didn't slow down to let you catch up. Its normal to feel a little awkward after firsts. I did." Harry shrugged.

Damon nodded. "Okay, what about now? Wait you already answered that, insan love." he laided back and thought over this information.

"Er, also. If you plan to have sex, use protection. There are a few spells you can use to protect her from… getting pregnant." he said and pulled a piece of parchment from Celes' things and wrote them down.

"I'm pretty much good on that part. I'm soulless so I can't make another soul." Damon told him. "Of course I had thought I could but I can't. It was in one of Ro's research."

Harry nodded. "Er sorry… thats uh… that's the gist of it right there." he said.

Damon nodded, as he took in this information. Maybe sex wasn't as bad as it was going to be. Maybe he is ready for this afterall. "Okay, thanks. If I have any more questions I'll come back and ask." He hopped up and then left like the tornado whirlwind Roman used to do when she was in school.

Harry took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face again. He leanedback in in the couch. One moment he was on the couch and the next he was standing in the garden at the Burrow. He frowned as he looked around and then paused when he saw Roman crouched down working in the guarden. It had really been cleaned up. There was flowers and vegetables all growing and there was heat that surrounded them as if they were in a greenhouse. He went to call out to Roman but then saw an image of him crawl behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a squeal and then squealed again as she wrapped her arms around him and nearly attacked him. But he grabbed her hands as he placed a blanket down and then pinned her down with his magic and started to touch her. Her moans filled the air as he chuckled. She screamed at him and begged him for more. And more he gave her. Soon they were both buck naked and going at it. It was like a live porn of him and her in the garden. Then it was over and he found himself back in the flat on the couch. He groaned. "What the fuck?"

Celes rolled over on the little bed of the room she and Lee had gotten after they had left Hogwarts and looked at him. She sighed and looked over at the brooms. "He totally did that on purpose." she said with a little giggle and sighed. "Lee, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." she whispered.

Lee pulled the hair from the back of her neck and kissed it. "Celes," he sighed. "We have two options but one you aren't going to like." he told her as he kissed down to her shoulder and gently bit it.

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes. "What are they?" she asked and leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Well, one. You can quit your position." he told her and kissed back up her shoulder and to her neck.

Celes nodded and moaned again. "I dont think I could do that." she whispered sadly and turned her head to kiss him.

he moaned against her lips. "The other is you suck it up and we get this cleared up. If we do leave there is a possibility that if that area is left as it is someone could get hurt. Or worse, Kama could actually use it some how… I don't know how but there is a possibility." Lee told her as he looked down at her with concern eyes.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Alright." her eyes filled with tears. "At school you look at me like I'm your charge. You're polite, but theres no warmness… I think you still love me its just masked by, like duty. I dont like it, you go away." she whispered.

Lee's eyes warmed as he kissed her. "I do love you. I really do. I can't control him when he takes over." he told her. "I can feel him, he does love you but he feels so guilty over what had happened and he wants to please Pele. He is also angry… he is angry at the both of us. He is angry I didn't have enough control to stop it and at your for hurting her. He is separating us."

Celes sniffed. "Its not fair, we already worked through all this. Doesnt he see all that too?" she asked frowning and tightening her arms around him as she rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"I know, Celes. I know, but he… needs confirmation from Ro… er, Pele. He still feels her pain. Its strong in the library at that corner. It was the first thing he felt when arriving here." He kissed her. "We just have to be patient and remember that I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "If there was ever a test of it, this is it. I have to remember you love me everytime I want to give up. I have to remember that you're still in there loving me." she said and crawled up and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "And if Harry keeps sending us on these little runs I think we may survive this." he told her.

Celes laughed a little. "He's a good man, I'm glad he's on our team." she sighed. She looked into Lee's eyes and saw him all there. "Can we stay just a little longer?"

"Just a little longer but we have to get back soon. It will be supper soon." he told her as he rolled onto his back and sighed.

Celes groaned and nodded. "Okay." she snuggled closer to him and threw her leg over his with a sigh.

He chuckled as he held her. "Tell me about your day."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Classes are getting easier to teach. Points are coming off now when the girls make little comments. Four different boys left Chocolates on my desk today, I threw them out when I got back to the flat. Uh… Oh I spent lunch with Venelope today. That was nice… and Uh… Jonathan has asked me to come help him learn some of the basic spell that are in 'British' magic." she sighed. "I told him I'd think about it."

"I don't think that is a good idea. He can go to someone else for 'tutoring' lessons." Lee told her. He relaxed a little, this was a time for them. He gave a chuckle, "I told you that the boys were going to start giving you things…" He paused and then lifted his head and looked down at her. "How did Ro's scent help?" he asked.

Celes gave a little moan. "I think it just made is worse." she said. "Yeah she claimed me but you know how people are when they're around Roman… I think its what triggered the bloody chocolates… oh and flowers...where do these kids get access to this stuff?" she asked.

Lee chuckled as he laid his head down. "Shops now a days offer owl deliveries." he told her. "I think you are right about Ro's scent. There have been some girls that backed off and then there are some girls that have became more attracted… they all commented on the new 'scent' that I'm wearing." he shook his head.

Celes gave a little growl. "Not okay." she said and reached up and kissed him. "I did notice that the girls have backed off Harry since he started having me… but my scent isn't as… addictive as Roman's." she said with a laugh, not putting herself down just stating a fact.

Lee shook his head and kissed the top of her head. "I like your scent and so does Ro and Harry."

Celes nodded. "I know, I never said you didnt. Roman's just addictive." she said and kissed his chest up to his neck. "So are you, so are all of you." she licked down his neck and bit the base of it with a little growl.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He slowly rolled over and proceeded to have his way with her.

Friday evening Harry strolled into the Burrow and grinned at Roman who was sitting on the couch with Cello. He gave an oof when Noah came out of nowhere and pummeled him. He picked up his son and tossed him over his shoulder and walked over to Roman. "Hey, Ku'uipo." he said grinning down at her surprised face.

"Hi!" she greeted in surprise. "Harry, I was just about to get ready and head to Hogsmeade. I just needed to pack up the babies." She told him. "Kiss!" she puckered her lips.

Harry obliged with a laugh and stood back up putting Noah down. "Go play, I have to talk to mummy." he said to him and Noah ran off. "Ro, you're leaving the babies here this weekend. I've already informed Molly. Just you this weekend okay?" he said to her.

Roman pouted. "They are not going like this." she told him. She kissed Cello's cheek and then laid him down in his bassinet. "Danger make sure Miles eats all his veggies." she told her.

Danger smiled, "Okay, mummy."

Harry shook his head. "He's stopped eating his veggies." he asked and laced his hand with hers. "Come on, we are going to Hogwarts. I have to talk to you." he said with a smile. "You are mine tonight."

Roman smiled. "He likes to try and skip out a little ever since I started to bring sweets home." she told him.

Harry chuckled and pulled her close outside of the Burrow. "Well, I think that Lee and Celes won't like that." he said and kissed Roman. He apperated them to Hogsmeade and then tugged her towards the school. He got her up to the flat and sat her down on the couch. "Hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah, and I make sure that they all eat their veggies at least, before I give them something sweet." Roman told her.

Harry smiled. "Well thats good, you seem to be getting better at not being a push over with the kids. What do you feel like?" he asked her.

"Umm, how about you surprise me." she told him as she sat on her knees on the couch and watched him. "And I wouldn't be so fast in saying that I'm not a pushover. I kind of let them have the sweets anyways… but Mama Weasley usually takes over." she giggled.

Harry shook his head and put water on to boil for the noodles and started to put together a simple tomato and mushroom marinara sauce. "Okay, whatever you say, pushover." he grinned back at her. "How was your week?"

Roman smiled, "I know I am. I can't help it." She giggled and sighed. "Our week was pretty good. I made great progress in the garden. I have some of my favorite hawaiian flowers, some veggies, and green chili for Celes. She likes the New Mexican dishes with green chili."

Harry turned as he had the sauce heating and the noodles would go in soon. "Were you working in the garden on Wednesday afternoon by any chance?" he asked her.

"Yeah! How did you know?" she said excitedly. "Its the only me time I have away from the babies."

Harry gave a little smile. "Did you daydream?" he asked her.

Roman frowned as she thought about that day and her eyes widen. "Uh… yeah…" she whispered. "Why?" she asked but already knew what he was going to say.

Harry smiled and turned and checked the pasta and stirred the sauce. Then he turned back to her. "Its like a live porno." he said with a wink. "Its you and me, but I'm not there… you my dear are a very dirty woman." he teased and turned back to drain the noodles.

Roman blushed deeply and then turned to sit on the couch to sit right. She pulled her knees to her chest. "Sorry if you were in class." she whispered.

Harry laughed a little. "No, I was alone in the flat. Celes and Lee were down in Hogsmeade and Damon had just left. Its alright. I liked it Ro." he said and he made them plates and brought it over to her and sat down next to her.

She gave him a little smile. "I… can't control it. The same thing happened seventh year." she ate the pasta and her eyes grew big. "You… you saw… it all? I would like you to know that was just a… well not fantasy… but kind of a fantasy… geeze. It doesn't matter what I say you are going to try to make it happen, aren't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Maybe." he said and ate some of his own food. "And I know it happened seventh year, both Celes and Lee have informed me of them." he said.

Roman chuckled ate some more. "The pasta is… okay. I can't say pretty good because Lee's is pretty good. Of course, _I_ make the best." she teased him.

Harry chuckled. "Thats okay, Celes taught me how to make this." he said with a shrug. "You know after I told her I was learning to cook for her." he said looking around. "So we have about an hour and a half before Cel and Lee get back, unless they decide to spend the night in Hogsmeade." he said to her.

"Oh… so… what are you trying to say?" she asked as she set her plate down on the coffee table.

Harry sighed and set his plate down too and took Roman's hands. "I have to tell you something, and it's going to… open some old wounds." he said to her watching her eyes.

"I was just teasing, you know? I didn't mean for you to get all serious." she gave a little laugh.

"I know you were, but… I want to do this now." he said. "I promised I'd do it tonight." he kissed her and pulled back .

She frowned at him. "What is going on?" she asked him feeling a little nervous.

Harry took a deep breath. "Something… is effecting Lee. Hes not attracted to Celes when they are here. At all, he says in fact he's sort of annoyed and angry at her." he looked away for a minute thinking and looked back at her. "Celes thinks its the place… that they… uh well you know, she said that when she was up there last week Venelope wouldn't venture into the area and told her there was power there. On Wednesday when I sent them to Hogsmeade so they had… some time together Celes came back and told me they think that its Alemana." Harry said watching Roman's face and eyes.

Roman frowned, "So… what do you want me to do about it?" she asked him.

"They… we, the three of us, think you need to go there and see if maybe you can figure it out." Harry said to her. "I think its Pele…" he said. "Pele brings out Alemana and then Alemana is punishing Lee and Celes for what they did." he said to her.

Roman shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "No… I'm not going there… you can't ask me to go there. You don't understand, Harry."

Harry pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair. "Okay, alright." he rocked her, this was going to be hard, he seemed to do nothing but comfort these days. Celes wasn't doing well, and he had to keep coming up with reasons to send Lee and Celes down to Hogsmeade so Lee would come back and Celes wouldn't lose faith and now he had to figure out how to get Roman to go there. "I know you don't want to, Ro. But… its bad. Celes still feels everything for Lee and when hes here… he looks at her like… shes a job." he said.

She heard him but didn't want to hear him. She didn't to deal with this. this was the one thing she _did not_ want to do. Put her against a thousand dark wizards, Dementors, even losing her powers and connection, but not this. "I…" she stopped talking. She couldn't talk the only thing that would come out of her mouth would be negative. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She had to calm down, she had to get a hold of herself.

Harry felt her trying to control herself and pressed his forehead to hers. "Breath with me Ro, deep breath count to ten… do it until you can feel better." he said to her. What was he going to do? There were only so many things he could do to get Celes and Lee time together off campus, and as Lee spent more time here, it seemed to get… worse? Maybe that wasn't the right word… but something.

Roman pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat and his breathing. She concentrated and finally felt herself calm down and sync with him. She closed her eyes and laid against him. "What… what do they want me to do? I don't really understand."

"They think if you go there, you can figure out what it is… the power… and maybe find a way to fix it." he said to her softly.

She curled her hand into his shirt. She felt upset now. "So they just want me to go there and wing it?" she grumbled to herself. "So they left to Hogsmeade and left me to deal with this crap."

Harry rubbed her back. "Roman, they thought it would be easier if they weren't here. Besides they don't expect you to fix it in one go. You have to go, feel the power, asses… go through your process. And they're in Hogsmeade to be out of the way while I tell you about this."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Okay to what, Ro?" Harry pressed softly.

Roman sat up and frowned at him. "You… you want me to go there now? Tonight?"

Harry sighed. "We dont have to." he said. "Maybe tomorrow morning." he said as an owl appeared and dropped a note he opened it. "Before they get back." he said and stood with her in his arms.

"What did the note say?" she asked.

"That they've decided to stay the night in town." he said and walked her towards his room. "Come on." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh." Roman said. "Okay."

Harry brushed his thumb pad over her cheek. "You wanted Lee tonight didnt you?" he asked her as he set her on his bed.

"No, I… I'm upset… this is stupid." she told him as she slipped out of his arms. "I'm sorry." sat on the bed then just sat on the floor. "This is so not fair. Why now?" she muttered to herself.

Harry sat down next to her and looked at her. "I dont know why this is happening, maybe its cause we are all activated now…" he shrugged. "Lets do something, whatever you want, so you can think about something else."

"I'm sorry… I have to process…" she frowned and pouted at him. "I want my baby."

"The reason hes not here, is because this would just upset him." Harry said and kissed her pouting lips. He got up. "I'll go clean the kitchen, you process." he said and left her alone.

Roman kicked off his shoes and sat indian style. She closed her eyes and reached for her place of peace. She took in a deep breath and smelled the sea breeze of the ocean, tropical flowers scenting the air, a the hot hawaiian sun heating her skin. She allowed her peace to fill her and try to let it sweep away the negativity.

Harry cleaned the kitchen and reached out to Lee in their connection. " _This is not going to be easy, mate."_ he told him.

" _I'm sorry."_ Lee told him. " _Be strong for her, I know she is going to need it. You have a strength that helps her keep going."_

" _I know, I've had to add extra meditation. Being the strong one is a lot of work."_ he said to Lee as he wiped the counters. " _I'm going to try to take her tomorrow morning before you and Cel come back."_

" _I can't believe I'm going to say this but… maybe sweeten her up… it actually works for me."_ Lee told him.

Harry sighed and smiled a little. " _She's going to see right through that, but I can try it. Maybe…"_ he said to Lee, allowing the smile into his words.

" _Yeah you are probably right. It works better with is me, you don't have my coolness."_ Lee chuckled.

" _I just have a different kind, Buttercup."_ Harry sent back to him and opened the connection to Celes. " _Any ideas on how to get Ro to go there?"_

" _I find its easier to get her to do things if you butter her up too… but I don't use… sweets… I use sex."_ she said to him.

" _Yeah, there is always that method. Seems to be the most effective… if she isn't that upset. But since you aren't the one she is upset with she will probably go for it."_ Lee told him.

" _Thats a good point. When she comes out of my room I'll see what I can do."_ he sent back.

" _Shes in your room? Where are you?"_ Celes asked.

" _I'm cleaning the kitchen, I fed her, now I'm cleaning and shes processing."_ Harry said to Celes.

" _She tease you about it?"_ Lee asked. " _Maybe you can bake her something. She enjoys teasing you about your cooking. That should really lighten the mood."_

" _Just make her some no bake cheesecake Harry, I've shown you how its easy."_ Celes suggested.

" _Yeah. I could do that."_ he said and started to pull those things out to make that for Roman.

Roman stretched as she finished her meditation. She felt so drained and tired. She crawled into the bed and groaned. She didn't want to be there anymore, she wanted to go back to Hawaii and be done with this drama. She wanted to be alone when this whole drama was over. When the whole drama with Kama was over she was going to go on a vacation alone. She didn't want to be around anyone. She loved Lee, Celes, and Harry but she needed alone. She needed to collect herself again and just be her.

She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head and just wanted to hide for the rest of the night, but if she knew Harry, he wasn't going to let her just hide. She groaned and then kicked her legs and pouted. "Why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

Harry had put together the cheesecake and it sat in the fridge now. He watched Roman from the door of his room and sighed. He walked over and crawled into the bed with her and kissed her. He looked down at her and smiled. "I want you, Ro." He whispered and kissed her again and down her chin.

Roman looked up at him then rolled over onto her side with her back facing him. "I'm sorry Harry but I cant. Its not you its just I'm not in the mood... There are too many words... my mind is too active and I don't know how to shut it off." She told him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright. Okay." he got under the blanket and laid back on the pillow and stayed next to her. "Then I'll just lay here with you." he said to her in a whisper.

Roman frowned as she closed her eyes. This was not fair... not to Harry. "You know what I hate the most? That I'm upset with them for not being here and they know me too well..." she gave a humorless laugh. "The picked the less severe to deal with this." She allowed the silent tears fall. "I mean I feel like they are chickening out, but apart of me is glad they aren't here."

Harry leaned up on his elbow and looked at her wiping some of her tears. "Ro, did you want them to drag you kicking and screaming to the stacks? Honestly I don't think they would have, Lee isn't himself… I don't think inside this school he wants to fix anything… or if he does he doesn't say as much. And Celes is so distraught about this she'd probably end up crying and running away." Harry said softly to her.

"I know this." Roman told him. "I know this it's why I'm upset." she told him. "I know all of this." She did know this and it was why she felt like a war with herself. She closed her eyes and tried push everything out of her mind.

Celes stood outside of the gate to Hogwarts gripping Lee's hand like he was going to disappear if she let go. They had decided to head back after Harry's conversation with them. She leaned her head on his bicep and her heart clenched. "Roman needs you right now." she said, again to convince herself that they needed to go back despite what happens between the two of them.

"I know." Lee said as he looked up at the castle. He needed to be there for Roman. Everything in him was yelling at him and calling him a coward for leaving her to Harry. He was a coward and he knew it, he was choosing the lesser of the two evils. "I need her." he whispered. "I need to be around her and…" he shook his head. "I feel like we are running."

Celes nodded. "I do too." she whispered and pulled away from him as a silent tear fell down her cheek. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it twice and then dropped it. "I'll go ahead, I don't think I can watch you change back into the warrior again." she said and started towards the gate.

"I… I do love you." he called out to her.

She turned and looked at him with blurry eyes. "I love you too, Lee Jordan. And I won't forget that you're still there somewhere when we are in this school." she said and turned and ran up to the school fighting the urge to scream.

Lee watched her run. He wanted to comfort her but it was too late. He wanted to tell her this was the true test to see if she will really forget that he loved her. He lowered her head and then looked back up at the castle. Ro was now hurting just as much as Celes. He didn't like that he was ripping this old wound. He took a deep breath and walked passed the gate. He felt himself change and couldn't help the new anger and annoyance that washed over him. He was hurting Roman again and he had to try to run from it. He gave himself a growl and walked back up to the castle.

Celes made it to the flat and stood outside and wiped her eyes and composed herself as best she could. She turned and saw Lee stalking towards the flat and quickly went inside. She walked across to Harry's room and stepped in the doorway. Harry turned, when he no doubt heard her chaotic thoughts and gave her a sad look. She waved a little and felt Lee walk up behind her. She bit her lip and stuck her jaw out a little and moved aside for him to enter the room.

Lee looked down at Celes with disappointment and shook his head. He walked into the room and walked over to the side of the bed where Roman was. He knelt down in front of her. "Sotia Mea," He said softly.

Roman opened her eyes and sat up as she looked down at him. Before she could think or react she raised her hand and slapped Lee clear across his face. "Leave me alone!" she hissed at him.

Lee lowered his head, "Please," he whispered.

"No! You both made your bed in this now you _both_ can sleep in it tonight." she growled at him and pointed a finger at him. "If you hurt her, I will come after you."

Celes' mouth fell open, what was happening here? This… this wasn't… she stepped into the room. "Ro…" she whispered. "He just wants to comfort you. You need him." she said to her.

"Shut up, Celes." she hissed at her. "Both of you did this and now you both will suffer the night like cowards do." Roman didn't even look at her. She was hurt, they had left her to Harry to enjoy themselves and to run from the wound they were reopening and now they were returning with their tails tucked between their legs.

Lee nodded as he stood up and walked out the room.

Celes' anger flared. "You selfish… little… you arent the only one hurting." she snapped at Roman. "Don't tell me to shut up, and don't send Lee away like he's some kind of dog you command. He _loves_ you, he wanted to come back and face this. I can't even…" Celes shook her head and curled her lip. She turned on her heel and left the room. She gave an angry glare at Lee and wanted so badly to hit him but knew if she did she'd end up getting hurt so she left the flat and went across the hall and into the training room and screamed as loud as she could.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He reached out and touched Roman's shoulder timidly. "Ro?"

Roman pulled away from him and slipped off the bed. She pulled out the sheet from the bed and laid on the floor in a ball. She wanted to shrink down and just disappear. She didn't want to see any of them. Not right now. The nerve of them _both_ to come back after Harry had to suffer and her chaotic mind just whirling around trying to get a grip on everything.

Lee walked out the flat and sat down next to the statue he knew Celes was behind. He messed it up. He should have been here not hiding and leaving this to Harry/Lohi'au. Why couldn't anything go right? He should have just kept his mouth shut about this whole thing and have Celes go one with her stupid happiness.

Harry watched Roman and sighed. He turned and left the room. He was angry now, he spread out his power and his senses and found Lee outside. He stalked out of the flat and looked down at him. "You just had to come back didnt you, Alemana. You couldnt just let Lee have control?" Harry gave a hollow laugh. "I _will not_ have you messing with the women I love, you… you've messed everything up. And I know, I know you're in there too Lee, and I know you feel like shit but somehow I think that Alemana… even though hes hurting Pele, hes making Hi'iaka suffer too, and I know he wants her too." Harry growled at him. "You need to not be here, _I_ will protect them tonight." he said pushing his power out and wrapping Lee in it and making him stand.

Lee just allowed him to do as he felt. He was right he couldn't just leave it alone. It was too much for him to handle. But he felt it, he felt the pain and it pained his heart to know that it happened. He was finally able to fine Pele and he messed it up. He messed it all up he was still messing things up. He hadn't had Pele like he wanted. He was so angry that when he finally awakened that not only did he have to share her but now that he had hurt her. Why did the fates keep giving him such cruel lives? "Go ahead, do it." he told Harry. "I know you want to, I know I want to."

Harry growled at him. "I am _not_ going to do anything to you." he propelled him to walk. "Just go, take a night. I'm not going to kill you, or hurt you. You just need to go. For tonight. So I can mop up your mess." Harry sneered at him.

Lee nodded and walked away without saying a word.

Harry gave a growl and went into the training room first and found Celes in there punching the bag hanging from the ceiling and screaming, well not really screaming for like giving strained ones, she had lost her voice and had kept going anyways. Harry sighed and walked over and stopped her hands and pulled her to his chest.

Celes tried to pull away, she didn't want to cry again, she wanted to stay angry. She struggled to get away from him more. She twisted and gave little silent screams and pushed and when he didn't let go she finally went limp in his arms and started to cry again. "Why? I… we already worked through all of this! Why is this happening again? I didn't… I never meant to… it just happened… all of you know I still… feel it… I feel terrible… I… God!" she whispered hoarsely and cried harder.

Harry rubbed her back and rocked her a little. "I don't know, Cel. We will figure it out. You need tea and rest."

"I don't want to intrude on Roman, I think I'll stay here." she said.

"No, you wont. Youre not running away from her right now. One of needs to get through to her. You need to _try._ " he said. "You need to not lose your temper, take what she deals to you and just try to help her." he said still rubbing her back.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "Fine." she whispered hoarsely.

Harry sighed and nodded and led her back to the flat, he pushed her towards his room and went to make Celes some tea.

Celes walked into Harry's room, she didn't knock. She walked over and sat down against the wall and looked down at Roman on the sheet. "I know you want to be alone, its what you want when things get bad, but Harry is _making_ me try to comfort you." she whispered and tried to clear her throat to speak louder but only ended up wincing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees and looked down at Roman.

"Why are you hoarse?" She asked still not looking at her.

"I went into the training room and screamed and hit a punching bag so I wouldn't hit any of you." she whispered.

She sat up and wraped a hand around her throat. "This may hurt a little." she whispered. "You will feel a lot of heat so when I'm done go drink some cold water." Pele used her power to fill Celes' throat. Heat left her hand and pushed into her throat and warp around her throat and repaired the strained muscles. She then pulled back and laid back on the ground.

Celes' eyes were wide and her throat was on fire. She summoned a glass of water to herself reluctant to leave Roman alone. She drank of it deeply and felt the water coat her throat and sooth the fire. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Thank you, my sister." she said without thinking.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "You… I don't want to speak to any of you but if you want to talk then talk. I'll listen if I can."

"This isn't fair." Celes growled. "I'm sorry, It wasn't right for us to make Harry do this. We should have told you. I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for… the whole situation. Its my fault, it always was. Had I just said no, and stopped it… this wouldn't be happening." Celes said to her and tears fell down her cheeks again.

Roman nodded but didn't say anything. She heard Celes but didn't hear her. She just wanted to go away. Why was Harry putting her through this. She didn't want to be here.

Celes sniffed. "This is really hard, I didn't…" she trailed off and looked at Roman. She didn't know what to say. She wanted her best friend, she wanted Roman, her lover. She wanted the comfort she found in Roman. But right now, even being in the room with her she felt like Roman was a million miles away. "I… I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I _never_ meant to hurt you, I… I just… it was… a mistake." Celes said and flinched as she did. She covered her mouth and stifled a sob and got up. "I… I'll leave you alone." She started to walk through the door repeating her mantra, because if she didn't she would forget again, and as much as this was hurting Roman, she didn't want to forget that Lee loved her, she didn't want to forget that any of them loved her, and she sure as hell didn't want Roman to forget that. She turned and looked back at Roman. "I love you, we all do. You know that? We love you. More than our own lives. You are the center of our universe. You are the one that brought us all together." she said.

Tears ran from Roman's eyes. She didn't want to be their center of their universe. It was never her intention of being that. Deep down she had always hated that. She never wanted to catch all of them. Not like this. She had only wanted Lee. Having Celes was a bonus and then having Harry was an extra bonus she never saw coming. But she hated being the center of attention and this was exactly this. She was the center of attention once again and she hated it.

Celes sighed and left her alone, she headed back out to the living room and looked at Harry and shook her head. He stepped towards her and she smiled. "Stay, I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head." she said to him and kissed him. "Just stay close to her." she said and left. Once out in the corridor she wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk aimlessly about. She finally stopped and slid down a wall close to the top of the castle and rested her head on her knees. Her heart hurt and all she wanted to do was not be here anymore. She closed her eyes and thought about Damon, hoping he wasn't busy.

Damon sat next to her and bumped his shoulder into hers. "Bad night?" he asked.

"The worst in a long time." Celes whispered. "I just want to curl up and fade away."

He nodded, "I feel Ro strongly, she is hurting again. Let me guess, its the corner in the library, isn't it?"

Celes nodded, not surprised he knew about it. He could probably feel it just like Venelope. "Its making Lee… different." she whispered.

"Yeah I noticed that." he told her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "It will work out. It did before."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "I know, but it took an entire summer for that to fix… and… I dont know if I can handle this for that long." she said to him.

"It won't. Ro knows this needs to be done. She is fighting with herself and with Pele. Pele never really forgave Alemana. Ro forgave Lee but since the unlocking of the spirits Pele has just been waiting. Don't get me wrong she loves him. It just… a lot of pain there and it's something she needs to work out with both Hi'iaka and Alenana. Unfortunately, it is opening old wounds. I don't think Alemana never really understood the distance between him and her until he arrived here."

Celes sighed. "Alright, well I guess I will have to stay strong until its sorted." she said and leaned her head into him. "Could we just stay here, like this tonight?" she whispered.

Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down next to him. "You know, Ro is right. You are so small, cute, and cuddly just like a bear." he told her as he pinched her cheek.

Celes gave a little giggle and batted his hand away. She sniffed and gave him a pout. "Dont pinch my cheeks." she said to him.

"Not even these?" he asked as he pinched her ass.

Celes' eyes widened and she gave a little squeal. "Damon!" she said and pushed herself up to get on top of him and held his hands down. "You are a dirty boy!" she said looking down at him.

He laughed but gave an innocent look. "What? I was just asking a question."

Celes laughed down at him. "Uh huh." she said and then laid down on top of him. "I suppose it wasn't completely unwelcome." she said rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Damon chuckled, "That's what I thought." he teased. He rubbed her back and played with her hair.

Celes gave a little moan and shut her eyes. "This is nice. Lets just stay up here forever." she said. "Or run away to the forest and live in a tree." she said.

He laughed, "We can't do that. You will miss everyone even the kids." he told her. "But We can do this for tonight." He kissed the top of her head. "Celes," he whispered.

Celes looked up at him. "Yes, Dai?" she whispered back.

He smiled at her. "You have nice cheeks, on time and on bottom." he teased.

Celes blushed a little. "I do, don't I?" she asked and wiggled a little on top of him.

He chuckled as he cupped her ass and pressed her to him. He squeezed and laughed again. "Yes, yes you do."

Celes gave another little moan and flattened her hands against his chest. Her heart rate had picked up. She looked up at Damon. "Kiss me, Dai." she whispered.

He pulled her up his body by her ass and then kissed her. He moaned against her lips and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers. All the while he kissed her he groped her ass.

Celes kissed him back, and met his tongue with hers. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up through his hair. She loved how it felt to have him under her, his hands on her ass. She shivered a little and pressed a little harder into him.

He moaned as he rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. He slid his hands up her body and cupped her breast as he pressed his crotch more into her He moaned again and wanted to touch her skin. He slid a hand up her shirt and sighed when he felt her soft skin.

Celes moaned and arched her back, she pressed her own crotch against his and brought her hand up under his shirt and ran them up and down his back. She smiled at him and wanted him to touch her breast again. "Touch me, Dai." she whispered.

Damon smiled as he sat her up and pulled her shirt off. Slid his hands up to her breast and kissed down her neck to her collar bone. With his other hand he worked open her jeans and slid his hand down to her core.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips in anticipation of his touch. She kissed his neck and then pushed her hands down and pushed his shirt off over his head. She leaned forward with a moan and kissed his chest and then up his neck.

He moaned as he slid his finger over her clit and rubbed it. He closed his eyes and just felt what she was doing. He felt her clit and then slipped further down to her core and slipped two fingers into her. "Celes… I want… you." he moaned as she slowly pumped his fingers into her.

Celes moaned and kissed him and slid her hands down to his pants and undid them and slipped her hand into his pants and took his shaft in her hand. She started to pump him at the same speed his fingers were moving in and out of her. She rolled her hips and moaned again. "Yes." she moaned.

He moaned as he leaned his head onto her shoulder and moved his fingers faster into her. He moved his hips faster into her hand. He didn't just just her hand he wanted to be in her. He wanted to feel her. "I… want… inside…" he moaned again.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. "We… can't…" she moaned and quickened her hand on his shaft and rolled her hips. "Oh… God." she said and kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his with a moan.

He moaned as he moved his fingers faster and pumped his hips more. He shivered as he felt that familiar need to explode. "Celes…" he shivered and again as he moved his finger faster in her.

Celes moaned and nodded. She felt her climax building and knew he was ready and she was too. "I know, just… let it happen… Im right there with you okay?" she panted.

He moaned as his body shivered and he allowed himself to let go. He moaned louder and shivered again. He sagged against her.

Celes gave a little shriek when she came and felt her juices leak out all over his hand and fell back loosening her hand on his shaft. She jerked and smiled and kissed his forehead. She was tired now. She waved her free hand and a little pallet appeared under them. "Dai, are you okay?" she panted.

He nodded, "Yeah." He breathed. He slipped his hand from her jeans and just laid on top of her. He was comfortable and didn't want to move. "Are you okay?" he asked as he closed his eyes

Celes smiled and pulled her hand from his pants and used her other to stroke his hair. "I'm good." she said and smiled. "Im great, in fact. I love you, Dai." she whispered her eyes drooping a little. She was warm underneath Damon, she liked him on top of her, she felt protected and cocooned.

"I love you too." He told her and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Lee arrived at the flat. He needed to be with Ro for this. They were going to go to the library and he needed to be there for her. He cleared his throat and entered the flat. It was quiet except for the soft snorts that he could hear coming from Roman. He looked around and found Harry sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Morning." he whispered.

Harry nodded to him. "Morning." he said watching him. "What are you doing back?"

"I have to be with her." He told him. "I… I have to go with her. I don't care if she yells or hits me but I have to be there with her."

Harry nodded. "I'll go too, but Celes isn't here. She never came back last night." he whispered. "Not that you care, but she didn't and I'd like to wait for her to get back before we go."

Alemana raised his head and squared his shoulders. "I may not care for her as you do but I do care for her. I just know how to block my emotions for her when it is necessary." he lowered his head again. "I'm sorry."

Harry stood, he had full control of his warrior and could feel him there on the surface. "The emotions, and love that _Lee_ and I feel for them… that is what helps us protect them. Not this cold soldier bullshit." he said to Alemana. "This is just hurting everyone, and you dont even care. Impress Pele, thats all you care about." he said and turned and went into the kitchen.

Celes came in through the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw Lee. She bit the inside of her mouth and stood straighter. "Good Morning." she said to him and nodded.

Harry came back out of the kitchen and saw Celes and marched over to her and grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Why didnt you come back last night?" he demanded.

Celes gave a little blush. "I just stayed in my office. I needed to be away from here for a bit." she said and cupped his cheek. "I'm fine, see?" she asked him.

Harry sighed and gave a nod and looked at Alemana. "He wants to take Roman to the stacks."

Celes looked at him and then away when her heart clenched. "Okay." she whispered.

Lee pressed his back against the wall and lowered his head. He had nothing else to say. He just knew things were going to get bad and he had no control over anything.

Celes licked her lips and looked at Harry. "I'll go get her." she whispered and made to go get Roman. She felt stiff and numb, she had actually felt good before she had walked into the flat, she had woken up under Damon and she had felt so safe she almost didn't wake him up and come back. She tapped on Harry's door. "Ro, baby girl? Are you up?" she called.

Roman gave a moan as she stretched and found herself on the bed. She looked around and frowned. She felt lost and a little confused. She swore she had heard Celes but why would she… her frowned deepened as she laid back down and sighed. She got up and stretched. She went to the door and opened it. "I'm going home." she told her. She walked back into the room and pulled on her shoes. "I think you and Lee should just deal with this on your own. You don't need me."

Celes sighed. "We do need you." She whispered to Roman. "We always need you." she said knowing she probably wasn't cracking anything in her. She left for a minute and gave a little snarl to Alemana. " _You_ go talk to her." she said laying angry eyes on him. "And go now, because if you dont I will hit you, and we both know that doesn't ever end well." she said pushing Hi'iaka's power out of her a little.

He glared at her and wanted to growl back at her but walked passed her not saying anything to her. He paused outside the room he cleared his throat and gain Roman's attention.

"Oh, no. You… you stay away from me." Roman told him. She was pushing Pele down and taking control of the situation. "You… I don't want anything from you right now. You have Harry drop a bomb on me and now you want me to go fix something that was already fix."

"It's not fixed for us." He told her. "It was never fixed for us. I need… you please."

"No, why should I? You haven't given me anything but pain. You don't deserve to work this out. You don't even deserve to be here, none of you do. You don't even deserve to live! Your life is over. All of your lives are over just let us live our own!"

Alemana gave a growl and marched over to her. he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. She screamed against his lip and tried to push him away. "I _need_ you." he told her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I will make it up to you but I need you."

Roman glared at him. "I hate you." she hissed. "I hate your right here and right now…" Tears fell from her eyes. "I hate you so much."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." he told her as he kissed her again. "Please, I promise I will never ask anything of you again. I promise." he told her between kisses. "Please."

Roman pushed him away again this time slapping him. She pulled on his hair and kissed him. She was so angry with him. She gave a frustrating scream and then pushed him again. "I hate you!" She pushed past him. "Lets go!" she hissed at everyone. "The faster we get this done the faster I get to leave."

Celes nodded and then growled at Alemana when he came out. "You were suppose to talk to her you moron, not assault her. Arent you suppose to listen to me?" she snapped and followed Roman out of the flat.

Harry waited for them to leave and pushed Alemana against the wall. "Do that again and I will end you." he growled and let him go and followed the girls. "Lets go resolve your issues so you can give us Lee back." he growled at him.

Alemana followed them down to the library and into the stacks. He paused with they all paused in the corner.

Roman shook with anger and pain. It was there. It was all there. She saw the whole scene flash before her eyes and she sobbed. She tried hard to work past everything and assess the area but it was too much Pele took control and she whirled around on Alemana and Hi'iaka. "I hate you both!" She hissed at them. "You were to protect her not sleep with her! Why did you do it? Why? Was I know enough for you? Did you not want me any more? You could have told me. You didn't have to seek her out."

Alemana dropped to his knees in front of her. "Pele, you are more than enough. You have always been on my mind." he told her. "I… I have no excuse. I should have had more control. I'm sorry to hurt you. Please."

Celes stepped back as if she had been slapped. All the things that had just come out of their mouths stung Celes, but only fueled Hi'iaka's anger towards Alemana. " _You_ charmed me, you… you made me think… and I just let you. I swear to you sister, I did not intend this. I… I didn't… _he wouldn't stop."_ she insisted and stared daggers at Alemana.

Harry watched the three of them slip into their spirits and shook his head. This place was poison, they needed to leave it. Then he felt another presence and whipped around. "Oh Jesus Christ. You need to leave, this does not concern you." he said to Kama hoping against hope that he wasn't in the mood to stir the pot.

Pele walked over and stood in front of Hi'iaka. "This is your fault just as it is his. You will not get away with this easily. _You_ could have told me. _You_ could have said something but did you? Was Lohi'au not enough for you? Did you have to allow him to embrace you? Have I not been good to you? Why would you hurt me? Why would you keep this a secret." she frowned at her as she looked around. "Why would you even come back to this area? It holds bad memories and _you_ chose to come back to this place. No! I… I can't do this!" she pushed past them all and gasped when she laid eyes on Kama. She hissed at him and slowly walked around him and then ran.

Alemana stood to his feet to run after her but he laid eyes on Kama and pulled Hi'iaka behind him. "Get away from here." He growled at him. "You are not welcomed here."

Suddenly Hi'iaka was gone and all that was left was Celes and she stared at Kama with wide eyes from behind Alemana. She reached up in spite of herself and curled her hands into his shirt. She started to shake, he couldn't be here too. Tears of panic filled her eyes.

Harry stood a little taller and crossed his arms moving a little closer to Alemana. "Leave."

For the first time since he had come to this school, Kama let himself be who they knew him to be. "I see you found the power, my Pele left here." he pointed out and looked at Hi'iaka standing behind the warriors. "You hurt her deeply, now I will hurt you all for it." he said and turned and strolled away.

Harry turned and looked down at Celes and then looked at Alemana. "Take care of her, I need to go try to fix what you've done… what hes done." he hissed.

Celes stood frozen her hand still curled into Alemana's shirt. When he turned she let it go and looked up at him. She saw Lee in his face, and features but it wasn't Lee. She pushed him and ran away from him. She just kept running.

Alemana quickly caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Stop." He told her as she tried to fight him. He turned her around and shook her. "Look at me. I said look at me." He looked her into the eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Celes. I'm sorry but this had to be done. I promise I will make it up to you. I swear it."

Celes looked up at him and took deep breaths. "Then make it up to me, let me have Lee… just let me have him back… please." she begged him. "Please, Alemana, please."

He cupped her face. "Only for today. All day, yeah?"

Celes sobbed a little and nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. He pulled her away a kissed her eyes, her cheeks, and her lips. "Celes."

Celes gave another little sob and looked up at him. "Lee?" she said softly and then more tears fell. "Lee… I… you." she pushed her head into his chest, her heart was in a million little pieces and she couldn't figure out how to put them back. "Roman… is so … mad...Pele… is…. and then _he_ came… I can't… please." she curled her fist into his shirt and continued to sob.

"It's okay. I got you. I got you." Lee told her. He picked her up and took her to the flat. He walked into his room and sat her on his lap as he sat on the bed. He held her and kissed her forehead as he rocked her. "I'm here."

Celes started to calm down and she still clung to Lee. "I… I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." he told her.

Celes looked up at him. "While you are you, you should talk to Roman." she whispered and then kissed his neck.

"I know and I will but you need to calm down." He cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm worried about you. Will you be okay?"

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "I think… if… if Alemana keeps letting you leave the school… but its not just… he wasn't playing his game… not Alemana, Kama… did you hear? He… hes making us pay. He did this." she said starting to panic again.

Lee kissed her again. "Take a deep breath for me and stick to one subject at a time." he told her. He kissed her again. "Now, are you and will you be okay?" he asked again.

Celes took a few deep breaths and then looked at him again. "I… I'm okay… I'll be okay." she closed her eyes. "Roman's really mad."

"I know she is. I'll go and take care of her in a bit. I will figure something out, I'll have to apologize in some way." he told her.

Celes gave a sad smile. "We both do, we shouldn't have thought that Harry could do this for us." she whispered and leaned into Lee.

Lee shook his head. "Either way she would have been upset. Right now its… complicated. If we allowed Harry to do his thing I think she would have calmed down and would have had time to processes everything. Whereas if we went to her and with this she would have been more upset and more hurt. Right now things are complicated she needs time alone to process and think things through." he rubbed her back.

"Well we really went and fucked up didn't we?" she asked him miserably.

"That I will say we did." he sighed. "Give her time, Cel. Just time. For the most part we know she still love us. Even Pele."

Celes nodded and bit her lip then let it go. "I know." she whispered. She ran her hand up and down his arm, the action soothed her and she hoped it soothed him somehow too.

He caught her hand and kissed it. "Take a hot bath and I'll make us something to eat." He told her. "Afterwards we will catch up with Harry, I'm pretty sure he found her. He can find her like I can find you."

Celes nodded. "He can." she said and grabbed his shirt again. "You wont leave without me will you?" she asked, hating the insecurity that was becoming apparent with each passing day.

"Today, I will not leave you. I am right here." He told her and kissed her. "I am right here. If we aren't in the apartment we are sticking together, okay. Today we will stick together. Besides, I don't think Ro wants to see either of us or be alone with us just yet, okay?"

Celes nodded and reached up and kissed him. She bit her lip and pried herself out of his lap and held onto his arm to steady herself. "I need to eat, my blood sugar is low." she whispered.

"Okay," he nodded as he helped her to the kitchen. "After this you should take a hot bath." he told her as he started to make breakfast for her.

Celes nodded. "I will, I'm still wearing yesterdays clothes." she laughed a little.

Harry found Roman in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor. He entered the room slowly and stood across the room from her. He just watched her pace and mutter to herself. His heart hurt for her, he didn't quite know what she was feeling because he just wasn't there when all of this went down fifth year, hed only ever heard about it. But only from Lee and Celes, Roman never talked about it. "Ro." he said softly.

Ro wiped angrily at her eyes. "I hate this… I know I have to go back but I can't do it. It… Its too much." she told him as she continued to pace. Why was she even still there? Why didn't she just leave the school like she wanted?

Harry sighed, he picked up her thoughts and shook his head. "Do you want to leave? I'll go with you, we can just go for a while." he said to her, at this point he'd do anything to help her calm down.

Roman gave a humorless laugh, "Don't you get it? If I keep running I'm going to continue to run. I can't run. When this is over however I want all of you to keep your distance. I want to be on vacation from you three." she told him. She growled and then crouched in a corner. "I want to go home now. I can't be here any more. This was a total waist of a weekend. You guys were better off telling me not to come to the school." she sniffed as fresh tears came to her eyes. "Why do they do this to me? I'm not a bad person… I try not to…" she wiped at her eyes.

Harry walked over and crouched in front of her and tipped her chin up so she looked at him. "The way that this was handled was bad, all wrong. But they only love you and were trying to protect you the best way they know how." he said to her gently. He moved a little closer and sat down indian style and pulled her into his lap. "Just… cry. I won't say anything. Ill just hold you."

"I don't want to cry. I'm sick of crying over this fucking pain. I've been through this ones, I don't need it again. I thought we were through I just want to forget about it…" she sobbed anyways. "Why did she go back? Why would she go back to that place. She knows it had hurt me the first time why would she go back there anyways?"

Harry just rubbed her back, he didn't know what possessed Celes to go up there, probably testing herself or something. He kept rubbing Roman's back and placing little kisses on her temple.

Roman cried until she was cried out yet again. She leaned against Harry just feeling the old woand reopened in a new way. She had too many thoughts running through her head to catche onto one. But slowly they started to calm down until she just felt numb. It was the same numb feeling she had when it first happened. She had stayed with Dalton and he had taken care of her. She had just thought about shriveling up and disappearing. No one would miss her. If they did it would be in passing. 'Hey remember that girl that hung out with the Weasley? What was her name? I don't remember, never mind, who cares.' Fresh tears came to her eyes as she started to cry again.

Harry heard that thought and held her tighter as tears filled his own eyes. "Don't think like that, I would miss you." he said and buried his face in her neck all of sudden overcome with how much hurt he was actually feeling about all this. "Dont leave, dont disappear. I would miss you." he said into her neck.

Roman sobbed as she held onto him. "But… its the only way… I won't be hurt any more…" she cried. "Harry… make it stop…"

Harry cried a little harder. He wanted to make her pain stop, but he didn't know how. He concentrated on taking her pain away. Making her feel a little better. He kissed her neck. He felt his heart fill with her grief and then he kissed her neck again.

Roman just held onto him feeling each other's pain. She continued to cry and hated it more. She knew she would never have normal. All that she longed to have as a little girl, all that she and dreamt of having while in Hogwarts, and all that knew could have been just left. She would never have them. She would never have the normal life of just loving one person was gone. Her solitude life of wanting was gone, and the little family she knew she could have ripped away. It was not to be hers. She was to suffer before she be happy. She was to hurt before she could settle down, and she was to be nearly destroyed just so that she could move on. Then she was to be cursed to not only relive a life with spirits of old lives but she was cursed to be sensitive to other's emotions, and to be cursed to have a heart that cared too much. She held Harry as much as he held her. She ran her fingers through his hair and allowed him to cry out his pain. She didn't know how this turned where she was now comforting him but it did.

Celes sat with Lee on the couch in the flat, after she had eaten she had gone and taken the bath like he told her to do, she then dressed in sweats and a tank top and came back out and found him on the couch. She sat down there now, one of her legs thrown over his gripping his arm head on his bicep staring at the tv screen that played a movie neither of them were watching. She cleared her throat a little and looked up at him, as if checking to make sure he was still Lee, but so far Alemana had kept his word, and it was still late morning.

Lee kept trying to hear for any word from Ro or Harry. He didn't like leaving things as they were. It made him uncomfortable and he felt bad as if he had did it all over again. He wrapped an arm over Celes and pulled her into his side. He felt cold and needed something. "Are you cold?"

Celes nodded. "I should have put on a sweater but I wanted to… get back out here." she whispered.

He sighed and pulled the throw blanket over her and him. He was just so cold. He felt the heat from the fireplace but it was barely reaching the surface of him. He held Celes closer to him.

Celes snuggled closer to him trying to conserve whatever both of them had and warm up. She kissed his chin and shivered as she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Her feet were freezing which meant the rest of her was cold. She brought her feet up and pressed them into the couch to warm them but it didn't work. She kissed his bicep and sighed.

"Why is every time we come here we hurt her?" he asked. "Do you think this is part of the curse we have to live through to get to the end and finally be happy?"

Celes looked up at him. "I… I don't know. It could be… or maybe its just our story playing out the way it was suppose to when the four of us found each other? And then theres Kama…" she sighed. "I still think its him." she said and her body started to tremble with the cold she felt.

Lee nodded, "I heard him, I know it's him. He did something and he isn't going to get away with it that easily."

Celes nodded. "Agreed." she whispered and closed her eyes took a deep breath and let her body relax so she would stop shivering. When she did she snuggled a little closer to Lee. "I don't like hurting her, you know? Its not like I set out to do it. Fifth year when I didn't tell her what was going on, I was trying to protect her… I didn't want to hurt her by telling her the only boy she ever loved was…" she sniffed. "And thats what this weekend was, we did it again, didn't tell her and when she found out it was worse than if we had just told her in the first place." she said.

Lee nodded and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe we should have told her. Maybe she is stronger emotionally than we give her credit." He rubbed her arm up and down.

Celes nodded. "She is… you and Harry are always telling me that she is. She handles things better… than I do. I can't even… imagine what its like to have the two people you love the most in the world… basically betray you. And she still came back to us… " she sighed and dropped her head down and looked at her hands.

Lee allowed a tear fall from his eye. "E-excuse me." He whispered as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against the door. He slid down and sat in front of it with his back to the door. He had betrayed her. He really did and he seemed to be doing so. What made matters worse was he he kept doing so with Celes. First their fifth year when he slept with her, then he did it again when he announced to her and Harry that he basically wanted to be exclusive with Celes, and now this. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he find his balance with them?

Celes walked slowly over to the door and slid down on the other side of it her back to it and dropped her head back. She could feel him in there, she wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure if he wanted it from her. She wanted to make all this better, she wanted it to just go back. Even with the bumps at the beginning of their odd new normal life, it was better than now. These stupid spirits came in and mucked everything up, stupid Kama made it all happen, got the ball rolling. She snarled and closed her eyes as fresh tears fell. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her cheek on them and allowed herself to cry again.

Lee wiped at his eyes as he gave a little sigh. He wanted to hold her or have her hold him. He needed her warmth back. They all did, but she had a right to withhold her warmth, especially from him. He didn't deserve her, he had no right to her. Yeah she had hurt him once but he seemed to keep hurting her. He quickly stood up and turned on the hot water of the shower. He pulled off his clothes and stepped under the shower. After warming up he quickly showered then turned off the hot water. It was going to be a long day… a long weekend even. He sighed as he grabbed a towel and dried off he wrapped it around his waisted and opened the door. He jumped when Celes practically fell in, "What are you doing?" he asked her.

Celes sniffed, lip trembling, she lay on the floor looking up at him. "Staying close, in case you… needed… something." she whispered and sat up feeling a little foolish now.

He shook his head as he helped her up. "Its okay." he told her. "Thank you, though."

Celes just nodded and looked down at her feet. He never let her in, even now when things were this bad, he still shut her on the outside. She shouldn't be thinking about that, but she couldn't help it. She turned and walked back towards the living room. "I'll wait in the living room so you can get dressed." she whispered and walked that way.

Lee walked to his room and pulled out sweat pants and a matching sweatshirt. He quickly pulled them on and then pulled on some socks. He dried his hair with the towel and then walked back into the living room, tieing the drawstring to his pants. He sat on the couch facing her. He slid his leg behind her and pulled her to him as he adjusted them to lay on the couch. He pulled the blanket back over them.

Celes snuggled into his front with her back, part of her wanted to just have him and forget everything, but she knew he wouldn't do that. So she took what she could get, which was him holding her close to him. She didn't want to sleep, and wasn't really tired though. She didn't want to miss time with him. He only had a day pass, after all.

Lee flipped through the channels then stopped when found a musical playing. He set down the remote. "Do you know the songs to this musical?" he asked her as he rubbed her back.

Celes nodded as she watched Barbra Streisand roll around on Roller skates and nearly kill the people in the number she was in. "By heart." she whispered.

"Sing to me?"

Celes smiled. "All the songs?" she asked.

"All the songs." he told her.

Celes nodded and picked up the next verse of the song currently on. She sang all of them, every single one. Although when she got to "My man." she found it difficult to sing it with a full voice. The song hit close to her heart and she ended up crying half way through the song but she kept singing until the song was over and then closed her eyes and took deep breaths as the end credits rolled.

Lee rubbed her back and allowed her to cry. He ran his fingers through her hair and soothed her as much as he could. "Hungry?" he asked her when she finally settled down.

Celes gave a quiet laugh. "Starving." she whispered.

He smiled as he sat up with her and picked her up. He sat her on the chair and looked around. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese?"

Celes nodded. "Warm comfort food sound really good." she said and gave a little moan.

He chuckled as he warmed the soup and then then made a few grilled cheese. He gave her a bowl and sandwich. When he was done with his he sat at the table and ate with her.

"I wonder if… they are going to come back. Have you heard from either of them?" she asked him.

"No," he said as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to worry, though. Harry always contacts us or me."

Celes nodded and frowned down at her soup. She tore off a piece of her sandwich and dipped it in the soup and ate it.

" _Alemana?"_ came Harry's voice through the private connection.

" _He… isn't here today."_ Lee told him. " _He has allowed me the day today."_

" _Well in that case, we are okay. I felt worry coming for you two… which is why I contacted you, Alemana is a little more controlled about that emotion."_ he said to Lee.

" _Is… is she okay?"_ Lee asked a little hesitantly. He could tell In Harry's voice he wasn't doing too good.

" _She's about as good as I am, is… Celes okay. I just left her…"_ he sent back.

" _She is doing better… she basically won't let me out of her sight… but she is doing better."_ Lee told him.

Harry sighed. " _Why did Alemana allow you to… be here?"_ Harry asked.

" _Not really sure… to comfort her? I don't know."_

" _I'm going to try to convince Roman to come back to the flat, maybe because you're… you she'll actually talk to you… maybe? I'm out of options mate, I'm afraid to let her be alone… I don't want her to do something stupid."_ Harry sent back, his voice shaking in the connection.

Lee became alert. " _Bring her back."_

Celes looked at Lee, he changed. "What, what's wrong?" she asked.

" _I will, kicking and screaming if I have to."_ Harry sent back.

"Uh, Harry is coming back with Ro." Lee told her. "She… he is really concerned about her."

Celes frowned and then when she realized what that may mean her eyes widened. "Is… did she…" she covered her mouth and shook her head rubbing her chest. "No, I would have felt it." she whispered.

"Celes calm down." Lee told her as he walked around the table to her. He took her hands into his and crouched in front of her. "Calm down and breath. She hasn't done anything. He is just concerned."

Celes nodded and took deep breaths to end her panic attack before it started. "You're right. Okay… you're right." she said and looked at him. "You need to talk to her, Lee… you need to…" she trailed off as her throat closed up she cleared it and smiled. "You need to be alone with her for a little while." she whispered with difficulty.

"I will talk to her." he frowned at her and shook his head. "Don't do that." he told her. "Don't be like that. I will talk to her but there is only so much I can do, it… Harry is how he sounds she will most likely want to comfort him more."

Celes nodded and looked at him. "I'm just trying to do the right thing." she whispered. "Roman needs you, I can wait." she whispered. "And I can comfort Harry."

He nodded, "We will play it by ear, yeah?"

Celes nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. She closed her eyes as she did and brought her hands to his shoulders.

Lee kissed her back. "It will be over soon. All of it will be over, no more drama, no more pain, just happy times."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile. She heard the door open and in walked Harry carrying Roman. She looked upset but wasn't saying anything. Celes pulled back from Lee a little bit but didn't let go of him.

Harry looked at the two of them, he was happy to see Lee as Lee. "Hi." he said in a low voice that sounded felmy.

Lee have him a half smile, "Hi back," he told him. "Missed you." He said trying to break the ice a little and give him a chance to crack a joke.

Harry cracked a smile. "Awe, missed you too, Buttercup." he said to Lee, not with as much gusto as usual but the humor was in it.

Celes gave a little smile.

"Put me down, Harry." Roman told him.

Harry sighed and put her down but kept her arm in his hand so she wouldn't be able to run off again like the three time she had on the way back to the flat, only benefit of Hogwarts? No apperating in the grounds.

Lee slowly stood up and then took a step towards her. "Ro…"

"Don't!" She hissed at him. "Just don't."

Celes stood slowly but didn't move in her direction. "Hes Lee, not Alemana." she whispered but she knew it was just saying something she already knew, of course Roman would know the difference.

"I don't care who is." She hissed. "One isn't any better than the other. The only difference is one is supposed to be dead. They are both controlling and cowards." She tried to pull her arm from Harry.

Harry pulled her back against his front and pinned her arms to her sides. "Let them talk, Ro." he said gently. "Please." he begged in a whisper against her ear.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Lee isn't a coward." she said stubbornly. "Alemana is."

Roman snorted, "Both are cowards. One hides and lets Harry do all the 'hard' work and the other hides for a day after causing shit. I'm done, its over. Do you understand me? It's over!"

Lee took another step, "Roman I'm sorry. Really, I am, I was just trying to protect you, I thought it best if it came from Harry than from us."

"What? You thought what was best? That you want to fuck Celes but Alemana won't let you? So you needed Pele to pull him back in?" Roman hissed at him.

Celes gave a little growl and stepped forward with her hand raised but she bawled it into a fist and put it back at her side. "You just think you can talk like that don't you? Oh youre hurting so you can just throw around insults and profanities like its okay to just make sure everyone else pays for your pain. Newsflash Roman, you don't need to insult us to make us feel your pain. We feel it, we see it, we hear it loud and fucking clear. God you are such a brat." Celes said and stepped closer to her staring her down but knowing that if it came down to it, she would lose a fight.

Harry shook his head and sighed deeply. "Stop it." he said in a low voice as he tightened his grip on Roman.

Roman glared at Celes she wanted to tell her what she thought but she heeded Harry's request. He was hurting just as much and she didn't want to push him. "Please let me go." she whispered to him. "Please."

Harry sighed. "Stay right here. If you try to run I will make you come back." he said to her. "Please." he added.

Roman deflated further and then nodded as she lowered her head.

Harry let her go but stayed right against her and looked a Lee and Celes, how had it become an us against them situation again? He sighed and looked at Celes. "Sit down take a deep breath and count until you can control your temper." he commanded her, he watched her do as she was told and looked at Lee. "Be careful with your words, there is a better way to explain this you just have to find it."

Lee nodded. He looked at Roman and walked in front of her. He paused for a moment when she pressed closer to Harry. He knelt down in front of her. "Take my hand, please." he whispered. "Look into my memories and find what had happened."

"I-I don't want to." she whispered as more tears came to her eyes. "I know what happened. I understand what happened, but I'm hurt. I'm hurt you wouldn't come to me, I'm hurt you didn't say anything and I'm hurt you didn't allow me to become comfortable with the situation." She looked over to Celes. "I'm hurt you went back there, I'm hurt you didn't say anything. I understand why but it hurts…" she sniffed and pressed further back into Harry trying to move away but being blocked by him. "I'm tired." she told them. "I'm so tired. I'm tired of hurting. How can the people you love the most hurt you the worse? I'm done. I'm through. I just want to be left alone. You two can have each other. I don't care any more."

"Roman!" Lee said as he looked up at her, "Roman…"

"No, three times the charm, yeah?"

"No, no." Lee told her as he stood up. "This was my fault, I will admit that. I went about this wrongly. I should have told you, but I was concerned you would react in a different way. I was scared you was scared of what you are doing now. I wanted to avoid this I thought it best that Harry took care of this. He is neutral, he wasn't there when this happened so I thought the blow would be easier to handle if he talked to you and took you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." he went back to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

Roman cried as she tried to push him away. "I'm done, Lee. Please let go." her voice cracked with her emotions. "Please."

Celes had stood back up watching the whole scene go down. She stepped forward and shook her head. "I wont do it, I wont be with any of you, unless I can have Roman." she said to the boys. "I'm sorry, baby girl. So sorry. Dont… dont leave… dont be done. I dont want them if I cant have you too." Celes had tears running down her cheeks. She stepped into the little circle and hugged her around the neck from the side. "I'm sorry… I don't want them if I can't have you… I can't live without you. Even if you just left… I'd die." she whispered and felt Roman cringing away but she just held a little tighter.

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman and Celes and dropped his forehead on top of Roman's head. He didnt want to lose any of them either. He bit the inside of his mouth but he felt tears fall anyway.

Roman cried as she tried push them away. "Stop… please…" she cried. "This… is for the best. Celes you will be in good hands." she told her as she tried to pry her arms from around her. She sniffed and cried harder, "Lee, come on, now… you know you will be loved… come on you guys… just… let me leave."

Lee cried into her stomach as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Harry… please, make them stop." she cried.

Harry shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

Celes buried her face in Roman's neck. "Never. We are never going to let you just leave." she whispered into her neck. She sniffed and cried harder. "We dont need to fix the library. I can… I can give up Lee, for you. I wont touch him anymore." she whispered. "I'll do anything you want me to but let you leave. Please."

Roman cried harder as she tried to push them off again but was getting no where. "I… hate you guys… I hate you guys so much…" she cried as she sank down to the floor.

Celes followed her down as did Harry. Celes sniffed. "We love you. We love you so much." she said to her. "Dont be done, please." Celes begged her voice bordering on hysterical.

Roman shook her head as she felt their fear, pain, and love wrap around her. It was slowly swallowing her up and overwhelming her. She cried out in her pain and fell limp into their arms as she passed out.

Harry looked down at Roman and then at Celes and then Lee. "I need to lay her in a bed." he whispered hoarsely.

Celes shook with her tears and shook her head. "I dont want to let her go." she whispered.

Lee sniffed as he also held her. "I think we are going to be here for while. You guys might as well make us a palat and we will stay here." He rubbed his face into Roman's shoulder trying to stop the tears.

Harry gave a deep sigh and with a snap of his fingers a large pallet appeared beneath all of them. He laid back with Roman and Celes against his chest and Lee on top of Roman. Any other day this would have been awkward but right now it felt oddly comforting.

Celes sniffed and snuggled closer to Roman and when she moved her hand she brushed Lee head and fresh tears started as she pulled her hand away. She turned her head into Harry and Roman to hide her face.

Harry rubbed Celes' hair with his hand and looked down at her. "Did you... Did you mean what you said, would you really give up myself and Lee if you didn't have Roman too?" He asked her.

Celes looked at Harry and gave a little nod. "You two wouldn't want me anyways. I'd be half a person without her. You have to understand, Roman is my first love, that's before the memory's from our childhood came back. I'm talking about on the train. I went into her compartment I I just had to know her. I crawled into her bed our first night like I had been doing it my whole life. I knew from the first time I saw her... Heard her voice, smelled her scent... that she had to be in my life forever." She whispered. "It's crazy I know but it's how I've always felt about her. Even when I was too young to know what it was I felt it." She sighed. "I'm going to marry her, we are going to fix this, then I'm going to marry her..." She trailed off and looked at Harry and blushed. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No, I get that...I've always excepted you and Roman and you being together. We can't... Lose her. You have to stay strong, Cel. She needs your strength." Harry said.

Celes nodded. "I know." She whispered and looked at Lee. She gave a little smile. Still Lee. She sighed, she didn't want to sleep so she just stared at Lee.

Lee laid his head on Roman's breast. He had one hand over one of her breast and the other curled into her shirt. He felt as if he was intertwined around her with the others. He didn't want her to leave. Leaving was not an option. When she had said the words he panicked, he didnt know want to to. The only thing he could think about was to hold on to her. He really didnt hear what the other's had said but he refused to let her. He had thanked God there was no apparation in the Hogwarts grounds. He shook with fear as fresh tears fell from his eyes. He didnt know what he would have done if she had apperated away. He cursed Alemana for what he had done. He cursed both Almana and Kamapua'a. This was supposed to be different. Kama wasn't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be at home making love to each other. They were supposed to be parents to their children. They were supposed to receive letters from their sons. Most of all they were supposed to be in each other's arms feeling loved. However the fates choose differently. Now they laid in the kitchen holding onto the only life force that made them whole. They cried more when they thought they couldn't cry anymore. They had broken their heart and now they needed to fix it. How can someone move on when their life threatened to be ripped away? Lee sniffed again as rubbed his face into Roman's breast and wiped his tears away. Slowly he felt his eyes droop down. He looked up at Celes. He wanted to reach out and hold onto her too but he was scared that if he let go of Roman she would disappear some how. He laid on Roman watching Celes, he had seen her lips move as if she was talking but he didnt hear anything. His eyes drooped until he fell asleep.

Celes looked up finally after what seemed like forever and found that both the boys were asleep. She sighed and tears stung her eyes again. She kissed Roman's neck wishing she would wake up. She sniffed a little and buried her face in Roman's neck. She tightened her grip again. She was not okay, she would not be okay until Roman was. She would do anything to see Roman smile again, to be filled with love. Celes sobbed harder as her heart seemed to break more as she thought of the idea that Roman could just leave. She wanted it to be better. "Don't ever leave." She whispered and kept repeating it as she continued to cry. She wasn't just talking to Roman when she said it. She couldn't lose any of them. That was her worst nightmare and it had nearly come true.

Roman didnt know how long she had slept but she knew it had been awhile. She heard crying and she heard Cello calling out to her. He was not a happy camper. She groaned as she tried to sit up but felt weighed down. Her head hurt and her eyes burned. She looked around and found that Lee was laying on her. She in turned was laying on top of Harry and then she saw Celes wrapped around her right nest to her. She groaned, "I need to go." She whispered to herself as she tried to slip from their holds.

Celes shook her head. "I don't think we can let you go." She whispered to Roman.

Harry stirred when he felt Roman moving and opened his eyes with a moan. He looked down. "What the matter?" He asked.

Lee took a deep breath as he woke up. He looked up at Roman and just laid his head back down on her.

Roman groaned. "Lee get up, I have to go. Marcello is calling me." She croaked. She cleared her throat and tried to move again.

Celes sighed she didn't let Roman go completely but she reached out her hand on top of Roman and touched Lee's head. "We have to let her go to the little Dhampir." She said to him.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'll go home with her." He said rubbing his head on top of Romans.

Lee shook his head. "Come back tomorrow." He said to her. "Please," he whispered. "I need you. I need to see you."

Roman frowned down at him. "What..." she trailed off. "Fine." She told him.

Lee looked up at her. "Promise."

She groaned. "Okay, I promise. Please get up."

He looked at her for a moment. He wanted to lean up and kiss her but he wasn't sure how she would take it so he nodded and slowly rolled over.

Celes loosened her grip on Roman and then sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. She didn't say anything she just watched her.

Harry sat up with Roman and then stood them up. "I'm still going home, I'm staying with you until... We works this out." He said to Roman.

Celes nodded. "You should." She whispered agreeing. "You won't let her run away." She said as fresh tears filled her eyes. "Please come back tomorrow." She whispered to Roman.

"You promised." Lee added as he sat indian style.

Roman nodded, "Okay." She told them.

Harry took her hand and looked down at Lee and Celes. "Back tomorrow then." He said to them.

Celes nodded and bit the inside of her mouth to try to control the tears she couldn't stop. She rested her chin on her knees and looked across at Lee.

Lee nodded. "I love you, Roman." He whispered.

She nodded as she walked around Harry. It killed her inside but she still loved them both. They just needed to let her go and move was no good for them and they were no good for her.

Harry gave a deep sigh looked at Celes and Lee one last time and followed Roman out of the flat.

After they were gone Celes broke again. She crawled across the space between Lee and herself and pressed her lips to his. More tears came, but with that came the urge to press more. She wanted to forget. She wanted it to stop just for a little while. She pushed harder against his lips and moaned.

"Stop!" Lee nearly shouted. "What are you doing?" He gently pushed her away. "She hasn't even been gone a whole minute. Can't you see this is what she wants?"

Celes looked at him. "I just don't want to feel this grief, please Lee. You don't have to touch me again after this, I just _need_ you please. For once just let me have you... Please just let me... Please Lee." She begged him moving closer. She touched his face. "Please." She kissed his chin. "Please." She kissed his cheeks. "Please." She kissed his nose and his eyes. "Please." She kissed his lips.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to push her away again. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it. He wanted to make things right with Roman. He didn't feel whole without her. He wanted to comfort Celes and himself but... this wasn't his comfort. He gave a nod and felt his heart break more as he gave in to Celes.

Celes gave another little sob and kissed him down his neck. This wasn't going to be fun, this wasn't going to fix anything, it just ran the risk of making things so much worse. She moaned and pushed through her grief and found her desire. She kissed him back up the neck and looked into his face. "Just…" she didn't know what she wanted to say so she kissed him again, deeper and ran her tongue along his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as she crawled into his lap and straddled his hips.

Lee laid back onto the pallet and allowed Celes to do as she wished. He couldn't bring himself to touch her or to kiss her back. He covered his face and wiped at his eyes. He needed to push past his grif just enough to do what she wanted. He pulled off his sweatshirt and then pulled off her tank-top.

Celes shivered a little and looked down at Lee she ran her hands over his chest and leaned down and kissed his neck down to his chest and collar bone and back up. She pressed her body tighter to his and looked up at him. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it around her waist and then sat up a little and brought his other hand up to touch her breast. She moaned and pressed his hand to her a little harder.

He ran his thumb over her nipple and watched her. She really was beautiful. Her red hair had changed since he had first met her. It went from the strawberry blond to the signature fiery red of a Weasley. Her blue eyes were alight with desire and unshed tears. They were also dulled by her grief. His heart hurt just looking at her pain. He closed his eyes and allowed more tears to fall down the side of his face. He willed his body to react physically and it did.

Celes moaned and arched her back a little. She felt him toy with her nipple and felt him respond to her between her legs. She moaned and rolled her hips against him. She used her magic to remove their pants and lifted herself up a little and came back down on him. She moaned as tears spilled down her cheeks again. She started to ride him slowly.

Lee gave a silent moaned as he rolled onto his head. He continued to play with her breast as he allowed her to ride. He allowed himself to feel what she was doing and gave a little moan.

Celes closed her eyes and moaned she pressed her hands into his chest and started to move a little faster as her desire started to overpower her greif. She rubbed his chest as she rode him and gave little moans each time she came back down. She was still crying but now they were just silent tears falling down her cheeks. She gave another little moan and kept going. She continued until she felt herself reach an orgasm, she felt Lee come too but there was no noise from either of them when it happened. Celes lay on top of him for a few minutes as she came back down and then the reality of what she just did coupled with the grief she already felt sank in and she got off of him and moved to the other side of the pallet, unwilling to leave the room, but unwilling to be touched. "I'm sorry." she sobbed. She curled in on herself and cried until she fell asleep.

Venelope sat in an abandoned corridor doing her homework and hiding as best she could from Jonathan. She had managed to piss him off again, he was gloating about the state in which he had left Mama and her… spouses? She sighed and kicked her legs a little. She was laying on her belly doing her homework. She stopped her quill when she felt Damon and smiled, she loved him. She hadn't told him yet, but she loved him. At least if she understood it, she was definitely feeling love for Damon. She looked up at him and sat up. "Hi, Dai." she said. He looked a little haggard, no doubt he was feeling the things that were going on with his family. "How are you today? Any better since Friday?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "Its gotten worse. Ro wants to leave." He sighed as he sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, I'm hiding from Jonathan." she said with a little smiled and scooted a little closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"Hiding?" He asked as he looked around. "This is not a very good hiding place." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "You suck at hiding. Come on, I'll show you a proper place to hide." He pulled her as they started to walk.

Venelope gave a little smile and waved her hand so her homework went back to her dorm and followed Damon. "Where we goin, babe?" she asked him and looked up at him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. "We are going to a magic room." He whispered. They arrived to a hall and a door appeared. He pushed it open and pulled her in. "The Room of Requirement," he told her. "It changes to what you need. Right now I need a bed." When a bed appeared he jumped in it and sighed as he closed his eyes. "We hid here seventh year. As long as I am here with you he wont find you."

Venelope giggled and crawled up onto the bed and looked down at his face. "And why do you need a bed, Dai?" she asked coyly running a light finger over his neck and watching him react.

Damon shivered and smiled up at her. "Because I get to lay in it, see?" He rolled over onto his side and frowned. "Something is missing."

Venelope gave another giggle. "Oh yeah, what do you think is missing?" she asked him and leaned down and kissed his neck. She had become bold about her advances towards him since they had started kissing in Hawaii. She gave a little moan and pulled back with a smile. "Um…" she crawled on top of him and looked down at him. "Could it be… something to eat?" she asked him.

He laughed as he pulled her down and next to him. He gave a sigh. "It was you. I need something to hold as I nap." He told her as he pulled her closer into his body. He gave fake snores against her neck. He growled and then bit it gently. "You are my body pillow now, see?" He wrapped a leg over hers. He slid his hands down to cup her breast and gave them a squeeze. "Yep, very soft."

Venelope gave a little moan and kissed him on the neck and trailed her hand down his chest. "Me? Oh well… are you sure you need to nap. Because I can think of something else we can do in a bed… thats a lot more fun than napping." she said and kissed up his throat and then down to his adams apple and sucked on it a little with a moan.

"Shh. Body pillows aren't supposed to talk." He moaned as he slid a hand dow to her waist. "They arent supposed to kiss either." He pulled on her hair and kissed her. He shivered as he felt a spark and a need to touch her more... he felt frantic and... urgent. He growled against her lips and sucked on her tongue. He rolled over on top of her. "I want you..." he growled as he started to tug on her robe. "Now." He growled as he ripped it off her and then ripped his iff him.

Venelope shivered at his urgency and helped him finish undressing them. She kissed him and then down his neck and spread her legs for him. She trailed her hand down and grabbed his shaft and gently led it into her. She arched her back as he entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Go slow, first okay?" she said to him and kissed him again.

Damon moaned as he felt her core. She was so hot, wet, and tight. She shivered as he looked down to were he was in her. He moved his hips back and pushed back into her. He moaned again and did it again. He did it a third time and then just went wild. He pumped his hips hard and fast into her. He loved the feeling of pumping his hips into her. He held her tightly as he pumped harder and faster. He growled with every thrust of his hips.

Venelope gave a little squeal and tried to get him to slow down. "Damon… Damon… stop!" she said and pushed on him a little. She felt good, but she knew if he went too fast she wouldnt get off. "Please… please slow down just a little… I want… I want to…" she said and kissed him to get his attention.

He moaned into her mouth as he slowed down. He felt distracted. He sucked on her tongue as he kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted all of her, he moaned as he pressed his mouth more into her.

Venelope squealed a little and tried to make the best of it. She started to meet his thrusts but knew it was already too late for her. She moaned a little and let him take the lead, she knew he'd finish soon too. She sighed and tried to make it better for him. She ran her hands down his back and reaching up and kissed him again and trailed kisses down his neck and sucked on the bottom of it. She reached up and pulled on his hair a little and moaned.

He moaned and kissed her again. He wanted to go fast again. He didn't like slow. "Please." He begged as he shivered. He moaned again as kissed her.

Venelope nodded and kept up she trailed her hands down his back and pressed them into his lower back. "It's okay, let it go Dai." She whispered.

He shook his head. "Not that... I'm not ready... for that...," he moaned as he started to speed up like how he first began. He moaned again and panted.

Venelope gave a little growl and seized his hips and looked at him. She stopped his movements. "Slow down." She said to him and then got a better idea. She rolled them over so he was on his back and she was on top. She looked down at him and smiled a little. She started to rock on him not fast but not slow. She spread her hands out flat on his chest and closed her eyes and dropped her head back. "Take my hips, Damon."

Damon nodded as he held her hips. He moaned as he rolled onto his head. Was different. She set the speed and he shivered again. He enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and looked up at her. She made him slow down. He looked up at her and slid a hand up her body to her breast. He played with it and brought her down to his mouth. He moaned as he licked her nipple and then sucked on her.

Venelope moaned and pressed her breast into his mouth a little more she sped up her hips just a little making sure the angle made it so when she ground her hips down into him it rubbed her clit. She kissed the side of his neck and sat back up to look down at him.

Damon moaned and rolled back onto his head. He loved this. It was no wonder Ro was having sex with all of them. He looked up at Venelope and wanted to know what she was feeling. He kissed up to her neck and rubbed her hands up her back. He felt her emotions and knew she felt good. She was feeling lust and love mixed up. Damon smiled at her as he brought her down to his mouth and kissed her. "I love you too." He told her.

Venelope paused and smiled. "Really? You do?" She whispered. She kissed him harder and sped up her hips and moaned. "Damon." She sighed and started to really go at him. She made little moans with each thrust.

Damon's eyes grew slightly larger as he watched her he moaned as he held her hips. He couldn't help but love the way she looked, the way she sound, the way she moved, she was so much like Celes but at the same time nothing like her. He lifted his hips to meet her thrust. He moaned and held tightly to her hips. He felt that tingling feeling and the his exploding need. He looked up at Venelope and watched her. He didn't say anything. He wanted to wait... but for what? He moaned again.

Venelope felt her own climax coming on and she looked down at Damon. "Are you... Are you ready?" She panted. "I think I'm going to... Oh..." She said and gasped and moaned again.

He nodded as he watched her. She looked beautiful to him. In that moment in her natural look she was beautiful. She had always been pretty but know she was just… he closed his eyes as he felt his body take over He cried out as he released his climax.

Venelope shreaked as she came and shuddered on top of Damon then still jerking she collapsed on top of him. That was the first time she'd ever had sex and been in love and enjoyed it. She giggled and looked up at him. "That...was great. Are you okay?" She asked. She reached up and stroked her head watching him,

Damon smiled as he felt the overly love Harry told him about. He leaned his head into her hand and sighed. He looked at her and kissed her. "Lets do that again." he told her as he rolled her over and rained kisses all over her face.

Venelope giggled and they did just that, but not just once four more times before they both collapsed from exhaustion and fell into sleep wrapped around each other still.

Four and a half weeks after they went to the stacks, things didn't get better, and they did get worse. Celes stayed in Lee's room but only to be close to a body. She didn't make advances on him, and he didn't make any on her. He was around a lot more too. It seemed for now, that Alemana was staying away. They spent time together but both of them were grieving a loss they didn't want to happen. Roman and Harry came to visit but it wasn't the same. Celes didn't make advances on either of them, she touched Roman's hand a lot when Lee wasn't touching her hand. They had tense times mostly. Everyone was sad and sullen and they barely talked. It was the day Dimi had written and said he would arrive, Celes woke a half an hour before her usual wake up time and shot out of the bed and into the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl, then she heaved again and moaned hugging the toilet. She flushed the toilet when she was sure she was done and closed the lid and crawled over to lay down in the middle of the floor with her cheek pressed against the cool tile. She shivered and closed her eyes and tried to let sleep find her again. It didn't come instead she had to heave again and ended up emptying anything that was left in her and dry heaving. She didn't hear Lee come in and when she finally turned away from the toilet again she saw him and gave a little wave. "Hi." She whispered moaning and leaned back against the wall.

Lee grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water. He pressed it to her forehead and watched her closely. There was knowledge in his eyes of what was going on and tears. He didn't know what to say. He wanted it but not like this. It wasn't fair. "I'll ask Ro to brew the potion." he told her.

Celes swallowed and nodded. "I can…" she whispered as the realization set in and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's… fate." He told her. "You will need to tell Minerva. You usually lose some of your powers when you are pregnant. Maybe…" he cleared his throat. "Maybe Ro can sub for you or Harry."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I'll tell Minerva, but until they actually start to go anywhere, I'm going to keep teaching." she said with a little smile.

He nodded, "Okay." he whispered.

Celes leaned her forehead on his. "Its going to be okay." she whispered. "Its going to work out."

"I know." he told her. "I know." he stood and walked out the bathroom.

Celes gave a little sigh and picked herself up and went into Harry's abandoned room and changed her cloths. She walked back out of the room and into the living room and crossed her arms and looked around at the dark room. She sighed and went over to the kitchen and made some toast to nibble on. She wanted to reach out and tell Roman but thought it might be best to wait till Harry and she came this coming weekend. She looked at the clock. Dimi would be here in a few minutes. She left the flat to go meet him. When she got to the main entrance he was standing waiting for her. She smiled and went into his arms. "Thank you for coming, Uncle D." she whispered.

Dimi nodded and shook his head. "I will do anything for you all, I am pledged to your family, and Lee is my family now… you all are." he said pulling away taking her in. "You look unwell, are you eating?" he asked her.

"I am, I'm fine. Dont worry. Come on, I'll take you up." she said looping her arm in his and leading him to the flat. She walked them into it and she gave a little smile to Lee who was in the kitchen now. "Look who's here." she said coating her voice with excitement and happiness.

Lee looked up from his tea and gave a weak smile, "Hi," He greeted. He got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I… I wasn't expecting you."

"Celes wrote to me, and asked me to come." Dimi said hugging Lee back tightly.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'll leave you alone, I'll be in the Astronomy Tower if you need me. Just call." she said and excused herself.

"Do you, uh, want some tea or coffee?" Lee asked as he pulled away and sat the table. He looked back down at his cup. He felt so out of place. Ro came over but zoned out when she was around them. She had brought Cello along a few times but Harry said she was using him as a crutch so he told her she wasn't to bring him until everyone worked things out. He allowed her to be distant as he kept an eye on Celes. She had started showing little signs of being pregnant before today. He was really hurt over that. Babies were always a gift but he didn't want this one and he couldn't tell Celes. It was hurt them more. He wiped at a tear that rolled down from his eyes.

Dimitri observed Lee and sat down. "No thank you on the tea, tell me what you are thinking, _Fiu_ " he said to him gently. "Start at the beginning."

"Alemana had taken me over when we started here. He felt Pele's pain in this place and knew from my memories why she was in pain. She and he have been distant since Hawaii. I never understood why until now. He blocked me out to keep me from Celes and had has taken on the duty of protecting her. The only time that I was able to be me was when we left the grounds. I talked to Celes and we figured this out. We figured that we needed to let Ro know. I… I didn't want to hurt her so I asked Harry to do it. He is neutral ground so the sting would have been lessened." he shook his head. "It didn't work. Alemana and I had to see her. We needed to be there for her. It only complicated the situation. I've hurt her all over again. Now she wants to leave… she wants to leave me and Celes." he wiped at more tears. "Now Celes is pregnant with my child and I don't want her to be. Not like this. She wanted to be comforted… I… didn't want to comfort her like that… It wasn't right."

Dimitri gave a sigh. "Lee, a few things, you are so… do now, and think later, it's why this situation is hurting so much. There are other ways to approach old pain." he scrubbed his hand down his face then back through his hair. "You have kept up with your meditation I hope. and it appears as though the spirit has not come to you today. As for the baby, you need to talk to Celes about it, I could tell you that a baby is a gift, no matter where they came from and that you love her so it shouldn't matter how the baby came to be, only that you will be having another child to add to your already beautiful and large family." he said to him. " _Fiu_ you have made quite the mess, but you have the skills and the knowledge to fix it. Meditate more often, on this… the four of you will find a way back to one another." he said to Lee. "And Alemana… I think that… I honestly do not know what to think about it other than what I've already said on it… it confuses me. I've heard all the legends about him growing up and going to school. I never thought in my life, that it would be real. I'm still getting used to that." he said with a small smile.

Lee nodded. "That is understandable." he told him. "I freaked out when I heard about it. I kidnapped Ro and went to find my aunt… It was how Cello was born. It wasn't a pleasant way either." He wiped at his eyes. "Roman balances me. She helps me think. When it comes to her and her safety I… I just become one sided. I don't know how to protect her. I'm always screwing something up. I had talked to Harry but… He seemed okay with it. Celes is just like me when it comes to Ro's safety. We want to protect her but we don't know how."

"I've noticed from the short time I've known you, that you two tend to try to protect her from herself, from potential pain. You two tend to over protect her. There are times when you can't protect her. When something like this is going on for instance. The two of you should have just told her, instead of trying to protect her from the pain of it. You need to learn to gauge when its okay to let her hurt a little. A little pain is better than this, all of you are hurting now. And separated. Babs gets letters from her, she does want to leave, she want to run away. I don't think she will but the two of you, you and Celes need to get your stuff together and then go to her together. This wont fix unless both of you are on the same page. And right now, you're in different books… all of you seem to be." he sighed.

Lee wiped at his eyes again. He didn't want Roman to leave. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to keep his arms around her. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to act like Celes and just stay as close as possible and be reassured she isn't going to leave. His heart hurt every time he thought about it and fresh tears appeared. "I… I don't know what to do? Then Alemana… He won't say anything. Every now and then he will come out but… nothing."

Dimitri gave a sigh. "Look, _you_ need to do this not the warrior. _You_ need to do this. Alright. You will figure this out, Lee. I do not like to see you hurting, any of you hurting. Your Aunt is beside herself. She keeps saying she going to come and snap you all into shape." he gave a chuckle. "She loves you all, but she loves you as a mother loves a son. So in her eyes, her baby is hurting and she doesn't like that. You have to figure this out for your family, not just your aunt and I but your _whole_ family." he said to Lee and raised his chin with his hand and looked into Lee's eyes. "You are strong, you will figure this out. You hear me?"

He nodded and blinked then with a simple exchange he became cold. He pulled away from Dimi. "Want to know what really hurts the most?" He asked. "That I have spent my _whole_ life and many lives after just to be with the woman I love. Too many lives to count. The world changes every time too. But when I wake up not only do I find her but she is not mine. I have to share her. This is not what I had wanted. I wanted a life with only her and a family. She won't even speak to me now." Lee leaned back into his seat and crossed his legs and arms. He frowned down at the ground. "She won't speak to me, she won't look at me, I have to share her, and I have hurt her. When I first laid eyes upon her she was this beautiful… breathtaking woman. She had power to match mine. We were to be together. I have always known that since my dreams. How can things change so much? Now… a baby on the way? It went against my better judgment to release him but I did it anyways. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have released him for her."

Dimitri stared at Lee/Alemana in shock, he didn't know what to say, or how to respond it was odd. He was Lee but he wasn't. He just shook his head and sat back.

Celes stood a few feet away returning a few minutes before. She heard most of what Alemana had said. She walked up slowly, and calmly and looked at him. "I respect that you want to figure out and resolve your issues, but that body is not yours. You don't decide what Lee does with it." she said to him evenly, non threatening, non violent just stating facts. "You let me have Lee because somewhere under that cold facade you sport you have a heart. Maybe instead of using your strength and big headedness to get to Pele you should speak from your heart." she suggested. "Come get me when youre Lee again." she said and walked away into Harry's room shut the door and slid down the door and closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Alemana growled. "Every time. Every time I'm around her she just…" he growled again. "Her damn words. Hi'iaka _always_ had words and then she fought." he ran his hands through his hair. "She hears things that she has no right to be hearing and then she gets hurt and then I look like the bad guy. The world has changed too much and too many times. I'm tired. I'm tired. I want this to be the end."

Dimitri nodded. "You're all tired, I think. If I understand you, you have played this over and over again. Always just missing Pele. And now that you've found her, life just isnt fair because it looks like the others in this story found her too. You don't like to share. Well in this world, the way the four of them are… thats something that happens. Life isnt fair, take what you can get, cause if you spend what little time you do have with Pele brooding about the circumstances of the life her… vessel has chosen, then you will never be happy." Dimitri said leaning back and crossing his arms. He was on guard, he had become that way the minute Lee changed.

"This is the first time I found Pele." he told him. "The first time since I first met her, and she was distant from me. Hi'iaka had taken most of my time. Then my vessel… he don't spend much time with his _sotia._ THey seem to have a connection but at the same time they don't stay together like he does with Celes." he growled again. "The balance is off. Its shifted. He needs her as I need her but he won't go to her. He is constantly worried about the other. Yes his mind constantly goes to his _sotia_ but he has a need to physically stay with Celes… as if he has a power that calms her." He growled again as he shot to his fee.

Dimitri sprang to his feet along with the warrior and gave him a wary look. "What?" he asked completely on guard now.

Alemana walked quietly to the entrance. He felt that snake creeping around out in the hall. The were protected from him by Roman's shield but he was still creeping. He had seen Roman and he had been creeping around the castle. Especially to this part of the castle. It was the only part of the castle that had blocked him and Alemana knew that Kama knew he was close. He just couldn't find it.

Dimitri stayed on guard and watched Alemana carefully. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was tense and Dimitri knew that meant something was up, he'd recognize that Romanian warrior stance anywhere.

When he felt Kama walk away and go down a couple of floors Alemana relaxed. He walked back to the kitchen. "Roman is clever. Very clever. She knows how to protect those she loves and I admire that of her." he told Dimitri. "The fucking bastard that hurt Pele was also reborned with us. I never ran into him. I always ran into Hi'iaka. So its hard for me to stay calm when he is walking around looking for either one of them. I'm a warrior I'm _supposed_ to protect her. Especially Hi'iaka." he frowned as he looked to the closed door he knew she was behind. "I'm… I'm so one minded. It takes me a good knocking around to start thinking better. Don't get me wrong, in battle I'm more focused, alert, and can think everything through. As for this… relationship stuff… I… I'm as klutzy as Celes." he gave a small smile and shook his head. "I don't get it."

"It sounds as though you have grown to care for… Hi'iaka, and Celes. But that doesn't mean you care or Love Pele, or Roman any less." Dimitri volunteered.

Alemana shook his head. "My father had many wives. Not one did he love them. Not even my mother. I refuse to be like him. One wife, one love." he told Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded. "But don't you see, you are already not like him. You _do_ love both of them."

He frowned at Dimitri. "Maybe," he sighed as he sat on the couch and pulled at his hair and then smoothed it back as best he could. "I'm sorry to burden you with this."

Dimitri shook his head. "Worry not, I am good at listening. My charges tend to do the same to me. As do my children." he said. "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, "I am done spewing out me crap and self pity." he gave a little chuckle.

Dimitri nodded. "If you need… anything, send an owl I will try to get back. Goes for Lee and Celes as well. But I will tell Celes when I go check on her." he said to him.

Alemana nodded, "Thank you, if you ever need anyone to fight with, I am here." He extended his arm to him.

Dimitri took his forearm as Alemana took his in the typical handshake of the Romanian and many warriors across the world. He nodded. "I will keep that in mind." he released Alemana's arm. "I want to go see Celes then I'll be going."

He nodded, "That room." He pointed to the closed door with the shadow that was in the middle of it under the door.

Dimtri nodded his thanks and went over and tapped on the door. "Celes, may I come and say good bye?" he called through the door.

Celes stood and opened the door. "Thank you for coming." she said to him.

"You are quite welcome." he said to her looking at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Celes glanced over at Alemana from the door and then nodded. "I'm fine, I'm safe. Thats all that matters right now." she said and hugged him.

Dimi hugged her back and then pulled away with one last look he kissed her forehead. "Stay strong, little one." he said to her and left the flat.

Celes blew out a sigh and walked out into the living room. "I'm sorry." she said to Alemana. "I should not have intruded." she said and gave a little smile. "I just cant help myself is all."

He nodded, "There are some conversations that are supposed to be kept unknown." he told her. "I… I am hard on you. I know. I apologize for that. I have never had to be soft… well, unless I'm with Hi'iaka but even then I am still hard on her too. I think it is why she has became angry with me over time. I do not know how to change. I am who I am."

Celes sighed and actually gave him a genuine smile. "No one is hard on me, I get babied and tip toes around. I'm treated like I might break at any minute. Its refreshing to have someone not do that. I'm not saying I always like it, but its nice when its appropriate." she shrugged. "And don't apologize for being yourself, no one should ever have to do that. Not even a dude who has been a bit dead for hundreds of years." she shrugged crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

He chuckled, "Not dead, only sleeping." He shrugged. "There is a holiday Roman likes to celebrate with her family. I was wondering if it will help if we did that for her."

"I think anything will help, but it can't be here. I'm sorry." she said to him.

He smiled at her, "For once we agree." he frowned as he looked at her. "That snake keeps lurking around here. He is hoping to catch you or Roman in this area. I think it would be wise we start taking alternate routes to get here and to classes." he told her.

Celes nodded. "I can also discuss with Minerva getting doors put into our offices that lead straight here. Its rare magic so it may take time but it could come in handy." she shrugged.

He nodded, "Yes, that would be good." he looked down at his feet and then took a deep breath and left.

Celes watched Lee's body change how it held itself and gave a little smile. "Hi." she said to Lee.

"Hi." Lee looked down at his watch. "We better get ready… er, I better get ready. We are to meet them in Hogsmeade in an hour."

"Could we talk while you get ready?" she asked him.

Lee nodded. "Okay." he told her as he walked back to his room. He went to the clothes and looked through his clothes.

Celes pushed herself up onto his bed and watched him. "So… uh I sort of already know what going on in your head about this baby. And I won't lie, I'm thinking the same things." she started. "Maybe not exactly cause I don't know exactly but… uh yeah."

He paused his hands as he looked over to her. "I'm sorry." he told her. "I… know babies are a gift. I knew that before Dimi told me but… this is one gift I do not want. I don't know what I want. I just think its unfair how this one came. Its unfair to you, me, and the baby. I will not ask you to get rid of it. That is not an option." he told her. He lowered his head as he looked down at his hands. "However I don't… I… I'm mad at you for this." he told her.

Celes nodded and looked at him evenly. "I'm mad at me for this, I took advantage of you. I shouldnt have. The minute it was over and done with I felt… so wrong. I crossed a line, and now I'm going to have a baby. Its like karma has a cruel way of getting back at me for doing that. I'm sorry. I really am. I… I didn't handle myself very well." she said to him in a low voice. "It is unfair, so unfair. I dont want this child this way, I want babies… with you, Harry… hell I'd have um with Roman if we could figure that out, but this… but I've decided something, I love you, I do and I know you love me, so I'm choosing to believe that this child will be loved in spite of the circumstances of its conception."

Lee nodded, "She or he, will. Look at Marcello, Roman and I were angry with each other when he was conceived." he took a deep breath. "Until I feel better and all is forgiven, you will understand I will not touch you."

Celes gave a little flinch but nodded. "I do." she said to him.

He nodded and turned back to his clothes. He pulled out black slacks, shirt, a belt, and deep maroon, sweater. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" he asked her quietly.

Celes' eyes widened a little and she blinked. "Uh no." she slipped off the bed. "I'm going to go wait." she whispered and left his room and allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she sat down in front of the fire to wait for Lee.

Lee sagged to the floor. He was pulling up Alemana's cold move. Cold but polite. He didn't want to get any closer to Celes. She had hurt him and he had kept his distance but now that she was pregnant it just hurt more. Everything now a days just hurt. He wiped at some of his tears and quickly dressed. They needed to heal but he didn't know the first step of healing. He walked out his room to the living room. "What… what is the first step of healing?" he asked Celes.

Celes jumped a little and wiped her face off and turned to him. "Uh, clearing your mind, not thinking about anything but the person you're healing." she said and stood grabbing her coat and scarf. She wrapped the scarf around her throat and pulled on the coat and then pulled on her hat and gloves. She already had her snow boots on over her jeans.

"Clearing your mind, not thinking about anything but the person you are healing." he repeated as he pulled on his coat and scarf. "Clearing your mind, not thinking about anything but the person you are healing." He repeated.

Celes nodded. "Thats the ticket." she said to him and started for the entrance to leave. She tucked her hands in her pockets opened the entrance and looked around to make sure Kama wasn't lurky in their hall and then stepped out and started down without Lee.

"Clearing your mind, not thinking about anything but the person you are healing." He repeated again. He looked around as he left the apartment. He went down a separate case of stairs. The whole time he repeated what Celes said over and over. They all needed to heal and the first person to be healed was going to be Ro. He met Celes down in the Great Hall and then they left together.

Celes walked next to Lee listening to him mutter what she said. She looked up at him and sighed. "I think I'll make myself scarce today. Ro will know I'm pregnant if she's around me for too long… but then again maybe we should just tell her to avoid the pain that comes with us keeping things from her. But even still I think I'll do my own thing today. You should spend the day with Harry and Ro though." she said to him.

He looked down at her. "We are in this together. It's not just… we are all hurting and she needs all of us to heal her." Lee told her. "You _have_ to see her." he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "We stick together, all four of us."

Celes sighed. "Okay." she said as they entered the small town. She looked at the town that looked like a Christmas card and felt a little better. She spotted Harry and Roman sitting not to far away. She didn't make the first move, she was going to let Lee lead today, he clearly had a plan.

Lee walked over to them. "Hey," he greeted them.

Harry looked up at him. "Hey, mate. Celes." he said to her with a little smile.

Celes gave a little smile of her own and waved like a moron. "Hey." she sounded like Ron when he talked to a veela.

Roman pushed Harry towards Celes. " _Go to her. I know you do."_ she told him in their private link.

Harry looked at Roman for a minute then gave a little nod and stood and pulled Celes into his arms and hugged her. " _I miss you."_ he said in their link.

Celes felt tears prick her eyes. " _I miss you too."_ she said back and shut her eyes trying to get control again.

Roman watched them. She watched everyone now a days. She didn't speak much she just watched them. How they acted, sat, muttered to themselves, and how they longed to be held. She kept removing herself and tried to push them all together. It didn't always work but it was the little steps that counted. She even made sure to not think too much so that Harry wouldn't catch her thoughts.

Lee watched Roman and walked over to her. "You look good." he told her.

She nodded. "Come on you guys, its cold." she told them and started to walk away.

Lee caught her hand and fell into step beside her.

Harry set Celes away from him and grabbed her hand and Celes drug him so she could go up and grab Roman's other hand. She smiled at her as they walked. "You look pretty today, I like that color on you." she said to her, catching onto Lee's plan with ease.

She gave a little smile, "Thank you." she told her. "Your glow is nice today." she told her and then looked up at Lee. She used her powers so that she could slip out of their hands and linked each other's hands. She walked next to them but she made sure Lee and Celes were holding hand behind her. She had felt their rift between each other and she was going to fix it.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked up at Lee as if to say. "Next move?" She wanted to help him.

Harry watched them and then dropped Celes' hand and walked up next to Roman and put his arm around her. "You'll get cold if you walk up here by yourself." he said.

Roman looked up at him softly. She still didn't have the heart to remove herself from him. He knew it would effect him the most. She had to ease her way away. She felt like how she did when he connected strongly with her and then lost it. He was her baby and she had to take care of him. She looked ahead to the Three Broomsticks.

Lee frowned as he looked down at Celes' hand. He shook his head. Ro was going to make this difficult. "So, uh, Ro. What have you been up too, lately?" he asked and kicked himself for asking the question.

"Gardening." She told him. They made their way to a table in the back corner.

Celes smiled but decided not to try the small talk route. She wasn't that hungry, she was a little nauseous. She'd have to brew that potion tonight. She sat down in a chair on the end so no one could sit by her and smiled.

Harry sat Roman down and then stepped around the table so he was across from her and watched Lee take a seat next to her so that she sat between Celes and Lee sort of. "She spends all her free time out there right now." he said.

"What are you growing?" Lee asked.

Roman looked at Celes. "Its okay." she whispered to her.

Celes looked at her and smiled a little then frowned. "So, what are you growing in your garden?" she asked and when Harry asked what they all wanted she asked for water.

Harry got up and got their drinks and put in orders for whatever they were serving for lunch that day.

Roman placed a hand on Celes' and they switched spots. "I'm growing flowers and veggies." she told them.

Lee frowned at her. "Will you stop doing that." he told her.

She looked at him levelly, "You have to take care of her." she told him. "George has the potion in his store. We can go there next, okay?" she told Celes.

Celes sighed and gave a reluctant nod. "I can take care of myself. You should sit next to Lee." she said and got up and walked around the table and sat down there so Lee could scoot closer to Roman.

Lee scooted over so that he was now between Celes and Ro. "Please stop." he told her. "Just… let us focus on you."

Roman shook her head. she took his hand in his and rubbed it as she looked up at him. "You will be happier this way. You just need a little time."

"Damn it, Roman. I want you." his voice cracked with his emotions.

"Shh," she soothed him and calmed him down. "Okay," she whispered. She wasn't going to push any harder. "How are your classes?" she asked them both.

Celes sighed. "Boys… teenage boys suck. Otherwise. Good. Can I see your garden? I'd like that if thats okay?" she said to her.

Harry came back with their food and drinks. He set the bowls of stew down and the bread in the middle of the table and distributed drinks and sat down at the table. "Did you guys play musical chairs while I was gone?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "A little." she said taking a sip of her water and then grabbing some bread and nibbling on that.

Lee nodded and drank his butterbeer as he made Roman's plate. "I would like to see your garden too."

Roman nodded, "You both will." she told them.

Harry wasn't paying attention, he was watching Celes. She was different and he couldn't place a finger on how. He watched her nibbling on bread and sipping water and sighed when it clicked. He sighed and turned to Lee. "You'll like it, its great." he said.

Celes nodded. "If you did it, I'll love the garden too, I know it." she said to Roman.

She gave her one of her polite smiles she had been giving them all day. "I know you will. When you two get a school break I'll show you how to take care of it."

Lee shook his head. "No, no. Stop doing that." he told her. "You aren't going anywhere. You will take care of it."

Roman sighed, "Calm down, Lee." she told him quietly.

"He has a point." Celes said softly she was still smiling but her eyes were full of emotions ranging from annoyance to fear.

Harry looked at them. "Shes not going anywhere guys."

Lee nodded and took a deep breath. "What, do you want to do today?" he asked.

"We have to go to WWW's for Celes. George has the potion, Celes needs." Roman answered.

Lee sat a little stiffly but then relaxed. "That fast, eh?"

Celes smiled a little. "She probably knew the minute she saw me." she said looking at Roman.

Harry sighed. "If you need the potion then I'm to assume… that… nevermind. Doesn't matter." he said and took a long drink of his butterbeer and ate some stew.

Roman drank more of butterbeer and sat back watching them again.

Lee looked over to her and drank some of his own butterbeer. "Would you like to go to Honey Dukes?"

" _Laying it on a bit thick huh? Just dont let her get too hyper. Please."_ Celes sent to Lee and stood. "I have to go to the restroom." she said and excused herself to do just that.

Harry sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Roman and waited for her to respond.

"No thank you." she told him. Molly has been teaching me how to bake."

Lee nodded. "Really? Are the kids eating all their food before they eat the sweets." He smiled. "Will you bake something for me?"

"Celes will." Roman said as she placed a hand on his hand to stop his objection. He just nodded and started to eat his food.

Harry frowned. " _Roman what are you doing?"_ He asked her.

Celes came back and sat down she took a long drink of water and smiled. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

" _I'm not doing anything."_ Roman told Harry in their private link. "Nothing, want to go to WWW now?" She asked her.

Celes looked at Lee. "Uh... " she trailed off.

Harry piped up. "Why don't you finish eating then we can go." He looked at Roman then Celes.

Celes smiled. "I'm good but Ro should finish." She said.

"I'm done." she told her and got up and stretched. "Let's go."

Celes gave a deep sigh and stood reluctantly. She didn't want to go, she wanted to try to figure this out. "I guess." She said softly.

Harry stood and came around the table and stopped next to Celes.

"I will go with you." Lee told them.

Roman shook her head. "You stay here." he cupped his cheek. "You need to eat. You look like you haven't been eating very much." she told him. "Come on, Celes. Lets go."

Celes gave a helpless look to Lee and watched as Harry sat back down and followed Roman she laced her fingers with Romans.

Roman held her hand and walked them out. She was getting tired and her mask was starting to feel heavy. She just wanted to push them so they could be done with this. She didn't know why she didn't just get it over and done with. The only one she couldn't use her powers on was Harry. Her good bye to him was going to be the hardest. She took in the cold air and sighed. "So, teenage boys, eh? What are they doing?" she asked Celes.

"They uh, leave chocolates, flowers. I give most of the chocolates away if they aren't spelled and Dai and Vinny have gotten good and getting them before I come in for their class." she said. "They're just lovesick. Same things going on with Lee, but he is fielding it better than before. So do you do anything other than gardening?" she asked as she allowed Roman to lead her into WWW.

"Molly has been showing me how to bake." she told her.

"Oh? You should bake me something sometime, I'd love to see how well you bake." Celes said with a grin. She looked around the store for what she needed.

Roman gave a polite smile and let go of her hand. She walked around the store looking at everything taking it all in. She went to the second level then found the potion. "Up, here, Celes." she called when she felt her panic.

Celes turned and took a deep breath and went up the stairs. "Dont do that!" she said and grabbed her hand.

Roman shook her head as she rubbed her thumb over her hand and calmed her down. "Here," she handed her the vile. "How many do you think you will need?" she asked as she looked at them.

"Uh, I'll get five and come back next visit next weekend." she said and grabbed that many.

"Okay," Roman walked with her over to some of the gag baby gifts. She smiled as she looked through them. "Don't be surprised if you receive one of these." she told her.

Celes smiled a little. "Who would get me this? I dont even have baby showers anymore. We have so much stuff from having babies." she said.

Roman shrugged, "You never know, besides, they are funny." she picked up a pacifier and watched it turn into a bouquet of flowers.

Celes laughed. "Oh no… I couldn't do that… no, no, no." she giggled.

Roman laughed as she picked up a diaper bag and laughed. "A bag of all the things you need. 'No, no poopie diaper', bouquet of pacifiers, poopie wet-wipes, and dribble bibs." She gave a chuckle. "George must have really enjoyed his kids."

Celes nodded and then frowned at the bag and took it from Roman and put it back. "Come on, lets go back and get the boys." she said leading her to the counter she bought the potions and led her out of the shop.

They walked back to the The Three Broomsticks. She looked at the time and then sat down at the table. "Make sure she takes the potions." she told Lee.

Lee watched her. She was up to something and he didn't like it. It scared him, "I was thinking, maybe we should rent a room for the night." he told Roman. "Would you, uh, like that?"

"I don't mind." She looked over to Harry, "What do you think?"

"I'm okay with that." he shrugged.

"Celes?" Ro asked. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that could be fun." she said with a smile.

"Okay, we will rent a room." Lee said. He got up and walked over to go rent rooms.

"Celes and I found the baby corner in WWW." Roman told Harry.

"Really? Gag gifts for a baby?" he asked.

Celes gave a little smile and looked down. "I think they're for the mum and dad." she said.

"I told her to not be surprised if she gets one." Roman smiled.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'd rather not make a big fuss about this baby. Its just another baby." she said softly.

Harry smiled. "Well you know, you may just get gifts even if you don't, when our family finds out."

Celes gave a little nervous laugh. "Not ready to tell them yet."

Roman gave her soft eyes. "It will be okay." She told her. "You will trust me on that, yeah?"

Celes looked at her and nodded. "Yes, always." she said to her and smiled feeling just a little bit better.

Roman smiled at her for the rest of the weekend they spent together laughing. She had decided not to push Lee and Celes any further. She broke the ice and teased and joked with them. She wanted to have a good memory of them before everything happened. Now it was time to go home Roman was giving them hugs. It was an overall good weekend.

"I'm going to miss you." Roman told Celes as she hugged her tightly.

"Im going to miss you too." Celes said hugging her back, feeling a little twinge of worry.

Roman giggled, "How can you tell if you tell if your girl is a boy?" she asked her as she smiled down at her.

Celes gave a confused look. "What?"

"Its a joke. How can you tell if your girl is a boy?"

"Er, I don't know." she shrugged.

"Give her a test tickle test." she smiled. She hugged Lee. "I'm going to miss you too."

Lee was confused by the joke. "I don't get the joke." he told her as he held her tightly.

Celes shrugged. "Neither do I." she said still puzzling over it.

"Give her the testicle test." she said slower and walked back to Harry. "Get it now?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, thats funny." she said and looked at Lee. "Yeah?"

Lee chuckled, "I don't know where she gets these jokes." he said as he shook his head. He looked over to Harry. "Have you been telling her dirty jokes?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't." he said to Lee.

He chuckled again. "We will see you next weekend, yeah?"

Harry looked down at Roman and nodded. "Yeah." he said with a grin.

Celes felt good, better than this morning that was for sure.

"Let's go home Lion." Roman told Harry as she wrapped her arms around him and looked over to Celes and Lee. Right before they apparated she reached out her power to them both and pushed them to forget her and get past their issues. They would remember Harry and know that they were connected to him and Celes was married to both of them. But they wouldn't remember Roman.

Later that night while the whole house slept Roman stayed away. Harry was spooned against her. Ever since the day she said she wanted to leave he had stuck to her. She had allowed it and she knew it was for the both of them. She couldn't do what she did to Lee and Celes. Harry was special, he was always special. She didn't choose him in the connection but yet they had an attraction they couldn't deny. She slowly sat up slipped out the bed. She kissed his cheek and checked on Cello. She checked on all the kids but the only one she found awake was Luke. "You are supposed to be sleeping, babe."

Luke smiled up at her. He raised his hand to her and held it. "I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

He nodded. "See you soon." He told her.

She smiled and closed the door behind her. She went down the stairs and out the door. Once outside she gave one last look and apparated away.

Celes sighed and did a little spin in the flat as she danced to some music and cleaned up the little mess she had made baking. She hummed and wiggled her butt. She bit her lip and turned again this time losing her balance she gave a little shriek and toppled over but stopped halfway to the floor. She looked up and gave Lee a little smile. "I am such a klutz, I should just wear a padded suit around or something." she said.

"I can make you one." He told her as he lifted her. He kissed her, "No dancing in the kitchen. You are going to give me a heart attack." he told her.

Celes pouted. "But I like to dance in the kitchen… we should get some of those sticky bathtub ducks for the floor. Then I won't fall." she said with a wink.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, but know your luck you _would_ trip over them." he shook his head. "No dancing in the kitchen."

Celes sighed and giggled. "Yes, sir!" she said and stood on her toes and kissed him.

He gave a growl and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He moaned as he picked her ups and swung her around. He smiled as he set her down.

Celes giggled. "So… I've been thinking about names you know… I know its early but it was all such a surprise I feel like I'm behind." she said to him and kissed his chin.

Lee leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles, "Okay, what are you thinking?"

"Well, you know recently I found my Mums journals… I thought maybe her name… but maybe not… Rosalina… I don't know though. Its the only name that comes to mind." she shrugged. "And Benard."

"Oh God no. My son will not be named Benard." He gave a shiver. "Rosalina is okay." He gave a shrug. "What about something that rhymes with Roman?"

Celes nodded. "Oh, what like Tomen? I like that name, where'd you think of that?" she asked him as she leaned against him and looked up at him.

He frowned, "I don't know." He gave a chuckled. "Tomen? Really?" he shook his head. "Maybe. We will put that in the maybe list."

Celes giggled. "Okay, mmm what about…" she thought of another horrible boys name to pick on Lee with. "Eugene?" she asked.

He groaned, "See, now you are just picking on me." He gave her a mischievous smile. "What about Welma for a girl?"

Celes made a face. "Gah, may as well name her Wilhamina and let her be a little terrorist." she said sticking her tongue out.

Lee laughed, "You know, you should have been named Thumbelina." he winked at her.

"Oy!" she said and smacked his chest and jumped up on him. "I may be little but I'm scrappy." she said and kissed his face. "And I fight dirty." she said.

"I like dirty." He told her as he pulled her to him so she would feel him under his jeans. "I like dirty a lot."

Celes moaned and seized his mouth with hers pushing her tongue into it and swirling it around his. She moaned into his mouth and brought her hands up over his head and pushed her core against his shaft through their jeans.

Lee pulled back, "What about Helen of Troy?"

She smiled. "For me, or the baby?" she asked.

"I am not fighting Harry over you. So I think more for the baby." he smiled.

"Helen is a pretty name. Since we are thinking greek I'm partial to Briesaius." she said to him.

"Oh, I like that, we can call her Bree for short. Briesaius Helen Jordan?"

"I quite like that, I think we have a winner, husband of mine." Celes said with a wink and turned when the entrance to the flat opened and Harry stormed in. She grinned at him. "Hey, we just came up with a…" she trailed off and untangled herself from Lee. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked going over to him.

Harry looked down at her and then at Lee and then back to Celes and took her hands. "Roman's gone."

Celes gave a confused look. "Who's Roman?" she asked.

"If you are talking about the name we scratched that of our list." Lee told him. "But that name seems familiar, kind of like I should know it." He said as he frowned.

Harry looked at the two of them and dropped Celes' hands. "Roman McTaggert. Shes our wife." he said to Lee.

Celes frowned and stepped back closer to Lee. "Harry, _I'm_ your wife." she whispered.

Harry frowned down at Celes. "She is too." he insisted.

"Celes has been our only wife, mate. Are you sure you didn't just wake from a dream?" Lee asked as he wrap an arm around Celes. He lifted up Celes' hands. "See, there is your ring and there is my ring. Its just the three of us."

Harry was stunned. "You don't remember her?" he asked. "Its not a dream I had… shes real." he looked at Celes' hands. "How did you get two of us to marry you?" he asked suddenly. "The only reason we are all together is because of Roman." he said.

Celes felt tears sting her eyes. "We are not doing this again, come on Harry you know we couldn't help it. It just happened this way, you accepted it." she said turning into Lee.

"Hey," Lee held her and rubbed her back. "Its okay." He told her. He frowned at Harry, "Maybe you should take a bath to clear your head, mate." He told him. "There is no one here by that name. Its us three and only been us three."

Harry gave a little snarl. "This is wrong." he said. "I'm going to find her, and you'll see when I drag her back here… you'll see." he growled.

"Harry, calm down." Lee told him evenly with a little edge of warning.

Harry looked at Lee and then at Celes. "This is… wrong." he said and turned and left the flat.

Celes looked after him with blurry eyes. "Is he… moving on?" she asked Lee in a whisper.

"No, he is just a little confused." Lee told her as he rubbed her back. "He was most likely sleeping and woke with a dream thinking it was real. He still loves you."

Celes nodded and her lip. "Okay." she said and leaned her head on his chest. "Take me to bed, Lee." she whispered.

"No way. You aren't even done baking." he told her. He smiled down at her and kissed her. "No Dancing in the kitchen."

Celes smiled up at him. "Fine, I suppose I do need to finish your cake." she said giving him a little wiggle of her ass as she walked back into the kitchen and started singing instead. She chose the song "A Thousand Years" But couldn't quite figure out why her heart was starting to hurt while she sang it so she shifted to "Kiss me" instead.

"What cake are you baking?" he asked as he sat at the table and watched her.

"I baked a cheesecake, and it'll have a lemon sauce on top." she said with a smile.

Lee frowned at her. "Celes, that's not my cake." he told her. He felt a little sting in his chest. He felt like there was something a little… off. "I think Harry likes cheesecake." he told her.

Celes turned and smiled at him. She walked over and straddled his lap and leaned her back against the table. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I made a cheesecake. I can make your lemon cake with whipped vanilla frosting now if you want." she said to him and kissed his cheeks and nose and then mouth.

He kissed her mouth and then smacked her ass. "Get to baking, woman." he teased.

"You are so bad." she said kissing him again and getting off of him. "Always smacking my ass. Youre lucky that I find it a turn on, Mr. Jordan." she said with a wink she started in on his cake.

"I learned from the best. The best tease ever lived, the Mistress of Tease." he chuckled.

Celes paused as something flashed in her mind. "Thats not me, I suck at teasing. One of your girlfriends before you daned to be mine?" she asked him with a giggle.

He winced, "Sorry," he frowned again. "Maybe… but I only remember you… I didn't date while I was in school." he shrugged. "So, how was classes today?"

"Good, my upper classmen are finally getting the OWL level potions. Its like something clicked and they finally get it. Its nice. rewarding even to see it." she smiled. "And your classes? Have the girls started to leave you alone a little?" she laughed at the idea of a teenager successfully wooing her husband.

He shook his head at her laughing. "You know… kind of. Its lessened a bit. I have some kid in my class and he helps keep the girls attention… well most of them anyways."

"You know, I actually think thats the same kid that gets rid of the few boxes of chocolates that show up on my desk still… hes a sixth year? What is his name?... uh… hell I can't think of it but hes a good kid." she said and poured the cake mix into a pan and stuck it in the over and turned to Lee. "Wanna help make frosting?" she asked.

Lee frowned at Celes. "You aren't having eyes for a sixth year, are you? You belong to us, no one else." He told her.

Celes snorted. "Good lord, no… you and Harry are enough man in my life, thanks. Besides why would I want a boy when I have two fantastic men in my life?" she asked him.

"Just making sure." he told her and smiled at her. "You have to be careful of the kids now a days. especially boys that think they are charmers."

Celes giggled. "I have my big warrior Lee to protect me." she laughed and then suddenly frowned. "I've never called you that before. Huh? What is going on with me today?" she asked. "Must be the pregnancy."

Lee smiled at her and kissed her. "Let me know when you are done. I'll make your favorite tonight."

Celes nodded. "Oh yes please." she said and kissed him again.

He chuckled, "I have to grade some essays."

Celes nodded with a little out of the lips. "Okay, see you later Professor Jordan."she said with a wink.

Lee stopped and turned to her. "What.. did you call me?" he asked with a frown. Something felt really wrong with that name… like it wasn't her name to call him. "Don't… don't call me that." he told her. He shook his head. He kissed her again. "Sorry, long day."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and turned back to what she was doing.

Harry was pissed, unbelievably so. Waking up the next morning to find Roman gone, and then when he went to Hogwarts, Celes and Lee didn't even know who he was talking about. He had tracked her to Hawaii first but by the time he got there she was already gone. He was several hours behind her. And unless he caught a break he would be at this for a while. He tracked her through the next three days usually just missing her by a few hours. Then on the third day as he made it into Tokyo he caught a break. The last place she was at had said she was there a little over a half an hour beforehand. He stopped and closed his eyes and reached out for the chaotic thoughts of his wayward wife and found her. He apperated to her immediately and found himself in a garden full of cherry blossoms. She was standing a few feet away and walked up slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a bear hug to his chest. "What have you done now, you little nymph." he growled in her ear.

Roman shivered. She felt his anger and knew it was deserved. She also felt his fear, panic, and lust. For a whole week she had been dodging him. She would sleep only for a few hours and leave. A small part of her actually enjoyed the chase. She had made it to Japan and just... stopped. She didn't know why but she did. "I havent done anything." She whispered.

Harry growled and kissed her down her neck, he wanted to feel her again. He was angry but he was so aroused by her… and by their chase… he couldn't help himself. "Lee and Celes don't remember you." he said against the bottom of her neck then licked back up it.

She shivered and gave a little moan. "I... are they happy?" She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "They deserve to be happy."

"Not like that, they don't. Living a fake life. Without you." he said to her and pulled her closer. "You left… you left us." he whispered and his voice cracked with his emotions.

"Harry... this... its for the best. You need to go back. Go and be with them." She said in a strained whisper.

Harry gave a little growl and trailed his hand down her arm and then suddenly he was clasping a pair of handcuffs on with a long chain that led to one attached to him. They were warded against her magic, and any magic for that matter the only way to get them off was to have the key which was quite hidden. "You are coming home with me, you are going to fix Lee and Celes, and then you are going to stop this nonsense. And I'm sorry I have to pull a Lee on you but you have left me no choice, Roman." he said to her. And then he apperated them back to Britain straight into the little Village of Hogsmeade. He started up towards the castle pulling her along.

Roman pulled back from Harry. "Harry stop!" She told him. She growled as she tried to pull off the cuff or even tried to apparate away but nothing worked. She gave another growl as she wrapped the chain around her and then caught Harry's foot with it, causing him to trip into the snow. She quickly say on top of him. "Listen to me!" She yelled down at him. "Just let me go. Let them have their happiness. Fake or not they are happy. They deserve it." She sniffed as tears fell. "I know you are hurting but... just let me go. Please."

Harry growled and lifted her up off of him stood and picked her up. Now he was wet and angry. He marched them to the school and realized that it was lunch which meant that everyone was in the Great Hall. He went that way and stopped at the door trying to get Celes and Lee's attention.

Celes giggled as Lee took a piece of food from her and pouted up at him. "I'm pregnant." she said and looked over at the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Harry holding… Roman. Her eyes widened and she shot up her chair clattering and causing the whole room to stop its noise. She started to shake and nudged Lee's shoulder. "L-look… how did we…"

Lee looked up and then looked over to where she was looking. He laid eyes on Roman and it all came back everything. How did he forget? His own wife... left him. He stood and took Celes by the hand. He pulled her towards them. With each step he took towards them hurt and anger filled him by the time they were standing in front of them his anger won out. "Lets go." He growled.

Roman just bowed her head. And followed like a little girl to her punishment or to an execution.

Celes just kept staring at Roman as Lee pulled her along, she had left… she had left her and then made her forget it. Celes was so angry so hurt, she felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't say anything she just allowed herself to cry, like she needed to for days it seemed. She gripped Lee's hand a little tighter.

Harry followed Lee and Celes and Roman back up to the flat. He stayed close to Roman and pulled the chain taut so she couldn't use it against him again. When they got there he pushed her in as Lee and Celes waited for them to go in and turned just as the two of them came through the door. Celes was in tears clinging to Lee's hand like a lifeline and Lee looked positively murderous.

Roman stood there with her head bowed. She didn't look at either one of them. She wanted them happy. They even looked happy sitting up at the head table. Lee teased Celes like he should and Celes glowed. Her heart broke a little. They were meant to be together it was all over their faces.

Lee watched her. He held tightly to Celes' hand. "You... left." He growled. "You left and you made us forget. Why?" His voice cracked with emotion when he asked why.

Celes just stared at her, waiting for the answer. She was going to let Lee do all the talking right now. She moved a little closer to Lee and cried a little harder.

Harry put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Tell them why." he said to her and turned her head so she had to look at them.

Roman didn't need to see their faces to know they were hurt. She felt it radiate from them. She also felt their anger. She pulled her chin from Harry and looked back down. She didn't say anything, she allowed her tears to fall. This was not supposed to happen. Harry was not supposed to find her. Why did she stop running?

"Goddamnit, Roman!" Lee yelled. "Why did you leave?"

Celes gave a little yelping sob and jumped at his sudden yell. Something snapped inside of her. "Yes, please, illuminate why you would leave." she demanded.

Harry closed his eyes and pulled Roman into his arms. "Talk to them Roman, we can stand out here all night if we have to." he said to her. He held her for comfort, for security, to just hold her. He looked back at Lee and Celes and his heart clenched, they were hurt, and angry, just as he felt, but they looked… like their anger was on the surface while he buried his with relief.

Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes. " _You were supposed to be happy."_ She whispered into the group link. She couldn't seem to find her voice. " _It is better that I leave. You don't need me around here. I just get in the way. You two need to love each other."_

Celes actually let go of Lee's hand. She walked forward slowly knowing that Harry was watching her. She stopped in front of Roman and looked at her, head bowed. "We _need_ to love you." she said shaking. "We _need_ you… this is not better, yes… we are happy together, but we are happier with you. When its the four of us. Why? Why would you even try this? I told you… I told you I wouldn't want either of them if I couldn't have you… then you go and you do this? Why?" she asked her sniffing and wiping her eyes with shaking hands.

Roman braces herself she knew Celes wanted to strike her and if it made her feel better she would allow it. Roman shook her head. " _You need me because you think you need me. You need each other. You can survive without me. You did it for a week and you were both happy and fine. Just... let me go. Its time_."

"Coward." Lee hissed. "You can't even admit the truth to yourself, can you? The great Roman McTaggart is a coward. You ran in fear." He crossed his arms. "Why did you run, Roman?"

Celes curled her lip. "I would have noticed, you're my god damn soul mate! I would have noticed. Lee's right, you are a coward. Now tell the truth." she said. She curled her hands into fists at her sides. She wouldn't hit Roman, she didn't do that anymore.

Harry watched them both and dropped his head down to Roman's ear. "Ro… you need to be honest. They won't let you not be." he said to her softly.

Roman took in a shaky breath breath and shook her head. More tears fell from her eyes.

"If you wont say it then I will. I have known you long enough. You ran. You ran and you made us forget because you were scared. You want us and need us just as much as we need you. You didn't want to get hurt again. You wanted to make sure you were leaving us in good hands with each other. When you did you decided that we would be content with each other." He walked towards her. "You felt the baby and knew we loved each other still. You were going to run for the rest of your life, weren't you? You knew you couldn't use your powers on him so you knew you were either going to run for the rest of your life or until he gave up. My question is, why did you stop? I mean you had it all planned out, why stop?"

Roman tried to take a step back but was blocked by Harry.

Celes lost all her steam, and her stomach gave a little turn. "I need… to go for a minute." she got out before she dashed to the bathroom to be sick.

Harry wanted to go after Celes but he needed to stay here. "You need to start talking." he said to Roman, he nudged her.

Celes came back out looking a little more pale, she went over and stood next to Lee and gave him a weak look. "I forgot my potion." she said and sank into a chair next to him. She looked back at Roman. "Please talk to us." she begged her. "Please." she pulled her legs up to her chest and kept looked at her.

"I can't! " Roman snapped. "I cant do this any more. Do you know how it felt to be in love with someone for five years and to mess it up so badly that he ignores for the rest of fourth year and mostly fifth?" She asked them. "Do you know how it feels to be in love with two people for five years? One you know you messed up so badly that you see no hope for that relationship. So with the other you open up and see you forever in a relationship raising a child. Then in a moment the two people you love the most are in the stacks having sex. Screaming and growling their brains out until climax. Its all ripped away and destroyed in that moment. Then your dream of just wanting to be alone is also taken by your father so you could hurry and mend a bond. Yes we are connected. Yes I love you all but everywhere I go there's is death, betrayal, and destruction! My whole life had been like that. It started with my mother and it still continues."

Celes stayed in her seat this time. She just looked at Roman, feeling her hurt and pain. She felt fresh tears spill down her eyes. "Roman… you…" she just couldn't say anything. Nothing she could say could fix what Roman felt about herself, only Roman could fix that, Celes knew that better than anyone. "Don't leave again, please. One tolerates demons for the sake of an Angel." she whispered.

Harry hugged Roman tighter. He closed his eyes and gave a little groan. This was not going well again. He growled a little and lifted Roman off the ground and brought her over to the kitchen table and sat her down. He sat down at the table and put their hands up on the table. "Take a beat." he told her. "Breath, count to ten…. or twenty and a thousand." he said to her and looked up at Lee and Celes. He shook his head sadly.

"No!" She told him. "There is more. You all want to know so I'm going to let it out." She got up off the chair and paced. "Demons... Damon terrorised us for what? Two years? I know all too well about demons. Then get this, we are connected ti some crazy legend about Hawaiian gods. I still can't catch a break. We unlock the damn spirits and I find out that Alemana wants to be exclusive with Hi'iaka. Go for it! Except he inhabits my husband's body and Hi'iaka inhabits my wife's body. Si both my wife and husband want ti be exclusive. Oh great! Oh and here is the ball crunchers. My wife seems to think its okay to go back to the stacks where all the pain began. Why? Why? Would you go back? I dont understand. Then my husband is a coward and cant tell me that not only is he having performance issues because of Alemana but that he thinks we need to go back to where the first betray was and cleanse it!" She gave a scream. "Its too much! Now do you guys understand why I left. You two belong together. And you," she turned to Harry. "You are supposed to be happy. I have death, betrayal, and destruction following me. You have to stay here where it is safe. You need to let me go."

Celes shot up again. "I have to go, now. I cant stay here anymore." she snapped. "I cant listen to your pitty party anymore. Poor Roman got the raw end of it all. Youre not the only one who has had a horrible life. You want to compare score cards, lets compare and contrast. I grew up alone, I know you did too but you werent told your whole life that you were worthless, and nothing. Thats what my mum did. I dont tell you all about it because it hurts and ive tried to move past that bit. Then I get to Hogwarts and one person I remember having turns his back on me… just left me in the cold… why do you think Im so afraid to lose you? And then… then at the end of my first year I _watched_ someone murder my mum… I may have disliked her but I loved her and I had to watch her die. Then my brother died when I was a fourth year. My boyfriend cheated on me when he got me pregnant. I betrayed my soul mate… in the stacks where I went back to… I don't know why I went back I just did… then seventh year heres the whammy… you died… you left me… you died and I was alone. You were gone… I had nothing… then most recently I jumped down your throat right after we got to Hawaii for no reason other th…"

"Stop!" Lee shouted. "Both of you just stop."

Celes turned to him and gave him an angry glare and left.

Harry got up and remembered he was handcuffed to Roman and sat back down with a sigh. "Well fuck."

Lee sighed. He followed Celes wrapped his arms around her and brought her back. "No one leaves. I'm tired of it. You miss firecracker," he points at Celes. "Calm down. Your little short temper works for you. Its the volcano's turn to erupt. She said her story look at her. She left. She had the power and she left. No one here is innocent... except for Harry. Everyone is hurting and they are lashing out. But leaving _is not_ an option. We are going to work this out here and now!"

Celes sagged in his arms and her stomach turned again. She swallowed the nausea and turned to Roman and gave her a sad look. "Sorry." she said and closed her eyes. "I wasnt going to leave I was just going to go for… a walk." she said and taking deep breath to both calm her and keep the nausea at bay.

Harry gave a deep sigh and dropped his forehead to the table. "Damn it." he muttered. "Two women… two bloody women… in one relationship between four people. Why can't they just hit each other and be done with it…" he grumbled.

Roman hit his arm. She sat down in the chair and pulled her knees to her chest. "You guys are unfair sometimes. I love you all and I know you love me but... sometimes you guys treat me how Celes looks at me. I'm not a super hero. I do have limits. I am a human that has feelings."

Lee walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "And because of that, this is why I want to protect you. You are sensitive and you store it. You store it all until somethin happens or until you want to run."

Celes gave a little laugh and looked at her. "You're as bad as I am." she said and actually giggled a little. "You… you are just like me. You want to run… when things get bad…" she laughed a little harder, what was wrong with her, she was laughing this was serious and she was laughing.

Harry looked up at Celes like she'd lost her mind. "How is that funny, that just means Lee and I have two flight risks." he said.

"Except one can get frequent flyer miles than the other." Lee said.

Roman shook her head. "She is finally seeing me as a person and not some super hero."

Celes had started to laugh so hard she had to double over and hold her sides. "Oh… God…. I do run at the drop of a hat… but …. she runs too… Oh oh… oh my side." she said and looked at them. She took a few deep breaths and still with a smile on her face she looked at Roman. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, really." she said and snorted and laughed a little. "I'm being serious I am… I'm sorry. You're not a superhero, but you did save me. And I think I just… forgot along the way that you're human. You are so strong, and I just take that for granted. I'm sorry. I love you… you know? More than life. Please dont leave again, okay?" she said still laughing occasionally.

Roman smiled at her. "We are the same but yet different." She laughed herself. "You are the short grown-up version of me and I'm the tall child like version of you."

Celes laughed. "It always come back to my height doesn't it?" she asked with a pout and walked over to where she was sitting. She gave Lee a little look and then sat herself down in Roman's lap and hugged her. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." She said and hugged her back.

Harry looked at the two of them. "Did you two just yell, then cry, then laugh, then tease and now you're good? Really?" he asked. "Hitting each other and then being mates after is so much easier." he sighed.

Celes giggled as she watched Lee nod his agreement. She pulled back enough to be able to kiss Roman. She did and moaned loudly, her hormones and her need for Roman taking over. She ran her hand up Roman shirt.

Roman moaned against her mouth as she slowly slid her hand into her robe. She found her stomach and slid her hand up to her breast.

"Oh no. No, no. You two aren't going to do this now." Lee told them as he picked Celes up off Roman's lap. "We still have classes to teach. And you have a potion to take." He turned back to Roman and gripped her chin. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me? You are my wife. I put that ring on your finger so that you would not run again. You are mine as we are yours. If something is wrong you talk it out or you fight. You do not run. Do you understand?"

Roman nodded.

"Say it." He growled at her.

"I-I understand." She told him.

He nodded and kissed her hard. He looked at her cuffed hand. "As punishment you are going to stay cuffed to Harry for the new two days. Then you will be cuffed to Celes for two days after and then me. You don't go anywhere without one of us being with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently," Roman told him.

Lee nodded. "Cel, go take your potion."

Celes looked at Roman with a little whimper and then sighed and looked at Lee. "Yes sir." She said grudgingly. She kissed him then, Roman and then Harry and went and did as she was told.

Harry shook his head and looked at Roman and moved his writ that was cuffed to hers. "So... You... Uh... Sort of suck." He said to her.

Roman flinched. She know Lee and Celes would be angry and hurt but it was Harry she was mostly concerned about. "Sorry." She whispered.

Harry turned and scooted his chair over to her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I know why... But how could you? I... You knew I wouldn't give up..." Harry dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I love you, next time talk to me. Don't shut me out. You tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He said with a groan.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I... I knew you would be hurt the most.. but... I had to try." She gently placed a hand on his back. "Will spend the rest of my life apologizing and making it up to you."

Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful unique eyes and then he kissed her. Deeply, possessively. He pulled away. "Don't leave me again. I'll know, and I will find you. Then I will punish you." He said and kissed her again.

Celes walked back out of Lee's room and stopped to watch Harry and Roman. She sighed and looked at Lee. "I have to go." She said but didn't move. She looked back at Roman and Harry. She didn't want to leave Roman's side. She watched them a little longer and then sighed. "I'll be back." She said and headed towards the door.

Lee shook his head. He felt the same way Celes felt. She did say anything but it was there. He just wanted to stay and keep a close eye on her. "We will see you two after classes." Lee said as he walked out.

Roman pulled back to watched them leave. "I'm sorry, Harry." She told him as she looked back at him. "I... I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "I know. I forgive you." He whispered. He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Hungry?" He asked her.

"You need to sleep. You look like you are going to fall over." She told him.

Harry barked a laugh. "Says you, Ms. dead on her feet!" He said and lifted her into his arms. "Nap, then food." He said to her carrying her to his room. He set her in his bed then crawled into it with her and pulled her to him. He sighed and took in her scent in.

Roman shivered as she laced her fingers with his. "I did think about you." She whispered. "At one point I thought maybe if I proposed that we allow Lee and Celes to continue to be happy you could go back and forth between us." She shook her head but I knew you wouldn't go for that."

Harry sighed. "You are right, it wouldn't work if it was just you and me, me and them. To walk in here and find them... With no memory's or you... It scared the shit out of me. They didn't know who you were. All they did was make a crack about considering your name for the baby." He growled into her hair. "You know, you did give them something though, whatever negative thing that was happening between them stopped." He sighed and yawned.

"I'm still sorry." She told him. She gave a little smile as she closed her eyes. "I must admit one thing, though. You are good... you are really good. I had to be on my toes... it was also exciting to be chased by you." She yawned and shivered a little. "Arousing too."

Harry chuckled. "Very arousing. When I have slept, I will show you just how arousing." He moaned and shut his eyes. "Sleep." He muttered taking in her scent again and then falling asleep.

Roman yawned as she sat up a little and felt Harry's arm tighten around her she pulled more blankets over them and snuggled closer to Harry and allowed her exhaustion to take her over.

Celes sighed as she walked into her first afternoon class and looked around. She smiled at her students and her eyes landed on Damon and her heart gave a little clench. She gave her little speech and set the class on a potion. She walked around and then decided she needed to make an excuse. She hadn't seen Damon in weeks. She bit the inside of her mouth and went for it. "Mr. McTaggart, could you come with me to the stores? I need you to carry something for me." she asked him with a smile.

He nodded and placed his potion on a low heat and then followed her to the stores room. "What can I help you with professor?"

Celes took a deep breath and closed the door to the little room and then she pulled Damon into a hug. She shook, in his arms. "I missed you." she sighed as she felt tears fill her eyes.

Damon frowned and held her close. "Whats wrong?" He whispered.

Celes pulled back and looked up at him. "Roman made Lee and I forget her… she thought we would be happier without her… and… and I forgot you because of it. I mean I knew you were there… I just… didn't." she wiped her eyes.

Damon cupped her face and then kissed each eye. "You knew something in the back of your mind. You knew I was there and that is all that can be asked." He gently kissed her lips. "She is back and is unhurt. How are you feeling?"

Celes sighed and smiled a little. "I'm fine… I'm good. I think that… things are just changing. You seem different." she said pulling back to look him over.

"Do I?" He did a little turn. "I feel great."

Celes giggled. "You look great too." she noted and looked around the storage closet. "Uh, grab the Powdered Root of Asphodel." she said to him but curled her hand into his shirt and kissed him. "You really do seem different, its a good different though." she said and pulled away a little.

He smiled as he reached up and pulled down what she asked for. "Good is good."

Celes smiled and opened the door. "Do you want to meet me later? After I meditate? Maybe?" she asked him as they walked slowly back to the classroom.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm spending the night with Vinny." He told her as he smiled brightly.

Celes looked at him and stopped and laughed. " _Thats_ whats different." she said and shook her head. "Just get me a message, I'd love to spend some time with you tomorrow." she said to him and kissed his cheek and then walked back into the classroom.

Celes finished her afternoon classes and then hurried back to the flat, she went a different route as she always did now and entered a little later than she usually did and smiled when she walked in and saw Lee. "Hi, where are Ro and Harry?" she asked him.

Lee smiled at her. "Sleeping... I think the whole running and tracking took it out if them." He grabbed a camera and motioned for her to follow him. He quietly opened the door to Harry's room. "Dont they look cute?" He whispered.

Celes gave a quiet giggle. "Very, take the picture." she whispered leaning against his back and looking around him at them.

He smiled as he took the picture and started to back out slowly.

Celes looked at them a little longer and then followed Lee back out into the living room. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her belly. "I'm hungry." she said to Lee.

he chuckled. "This time I wont make the Indian Tacos and say its your favorite."

Celes smiled. "Clearly the memory wiping was flawed." she said to him. "We would have remembered even if Harry hadn't found her that quickly." she said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Lee chuckled as he started to pull things out for dinner. "Yeah, we are too intertwined." He sighed as he shook his head. "I... rather be the one that had forgotten than be the one that remembered and have gone after her. I dont think I could have done what Harry did or gone through. I don't know how he did it but I'm grateful."

Celes nodded. "I am too." she whispered. "I probably would have… I dont even know… I hate that she did this. I dont hate her, but I hate what she did." she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm glad shes back, I didn't even know I missed her until I saw her at lunch today."

Lee nodded. "I... am grateful she brought us back together."

Celes gave him a tender smile. "I am too." she whispered, she cleared her throat and sat up on her knees on the couch and turned to him. "So what are you going to do when you have her for your two days, mine are next week and I think Im going to take those days off so I can be with her the whole time… I don't want to teach those days." she said to him.

"I understand that feeling. I think I will do the same. I want her to know how much I love her and think about her... I may take her back to our flat in London." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Sounds good, be your romantic, slightly frustrating, charming self… and it'll be good." Celes said with a little wink. "I just want to spend two days in bed with her, doing everything on the planet to make her…" she blushed. "Remember me." she said.

Lee gave a soft smile. "She would have always remembered you. She was just running. You know what I want? I want either Harry or I to get her pregnant. She is less trouble when she is pregnant. Especially because she loses her powers."

Celes giggled. "She doesn't lose them, they weaken, and last I checked she found a loophole for that by channeling you or Harry." she frowned. "You know, mine haven't started weakening yet. I know its only five and a half weeks but… maybe they won't this time." she shrugged hopefully. And then she laughed. "You know shes gets easier and I get harder to handle." she said and shook her head.

"Yeah... but you did pretty well today. I thought for sure you would have struck her. I know I wanted to ring her neck." He sighed. "That woman..." he growled and then sighed.

Celes smiled. "I did, even though Im not training right now. I'm pretty proud of my self control." she said and looked at him as a little spike of desire shot through her. "Come over here and snog with me." she asked with a little smile.

Lee laughed. "No. I'm cooking. You siad you were hungry. Hungry and horny." He shook his head. "watch a movie."

Celes pouted and then sat back down she flipped on the tv and found a movie. "You'd better not play Mr. Coy man later… or I may just not let you have me for a week." she grumbled.

"We know how _easy_ you are." He teased.

Celes gave him a little smile over her shoulder. "Doesn't mean I cant try." she said to him with a wink and turned back to her movie still smiling.

Harry gave a little moan and snuggled closer to the warm body pressed against him. His brain started to clear and he opened his eyes and saw Roman sleeping in his arms. The events of the last week washed over him and he moaned. He reached up with his non handcuffed hand and pulled some of Roman's hair off her neck and kissed it lightly and then up to her ear, he sucked on her earlobe and moaned again.

Roman gave a moan and shivered. She snuggled closer to Harry and settled back down.

Harry slipped his hand down her side and then up under her shirt and brought it up to cup her breast over her bra. He kissed down her neck to her exposed shoulder and then back up again.

Roman moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into Harry's green eyes and frowned. Her memory caught up with her. At first panic set in and she tried to pulled away and push him away. She frowned as she saw her cuffed hand and the rest of her memory flashed forward. She relaxed and allowed her lust to fill her. She gave a gasping moan as she pressed into his hand. She looked back into his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed her face against his chest and took in his scent. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "I forgive you Roman." he said and removed his hand and then pushed off her shirt and expertly removed her bra and dipped down and took on of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it and flicked his tongue across it. He brought his hand up to her other one and teased it while and continued on the one in his mouth. He moaned and pressed into her. He pulled away and looked at her. "Chasing you… was so… hot. I was mad, but I was so… aroused." he said to her softly and reached up kissing up her neck.

Roman moaned and shivered. "We... will have to do it... again." She told him as she leaned her head to the side. "An arousing game... of hide'n'seek." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "You find me you can have me right as I stand."

Harry growled. "Yes, but first… this." he said and pulled off his own shirt and then worked both of their jeans off. He leaned up over her and settled between her legs and thrust into her quickly and moaned.

Roman rolled back on to her head. She moaned loudly as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his and looked up at him. She moaned and just watched him. She loved the way his body moved over hers and the feel of him inside her. She moaned again and just felt so aroused.

Harry watched her react to him and moaned again. He leaned down and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and then back up and sucked on her neck just beneath her chin leaving a hicky. He moaned and thrust a little deeper and harder into her brining one of her knees up to his hip.

Roman moans grew in pitch as she rolled her body and hips. She fisted her hands into the blanket. She panted as she looked up at Harry and moaned again. She didn't know why, but just the sight and the way he was having his way with her was really arousing. She arched her back and felt her juices starting to leak out of her.

Harry growled and leaned down and kissed her. He was so turned on, he had been so mad at her and now he felt nothing but love and desire for her. He drove into her harder. He leaned down and nipped her neck and then dug his teeth into the base with a moan. He held tighter to her thigh and used the chain on the handcuffs to drag her other arm up above her head. He growled again and watched her. He never wanted this to end this feeling, it needed to stay forever.

Roman moaned higher and rolled on to her head. She held onto the chain with the one hand and with the other hand she held tightly to Harry's forearm. "Harry... Harry... I... I..." she moaned and felt her body shake with her need to climax but she didn't want to end this. "Harry..."

Harry growled and nodded. He knew she needed to climax. He kissed her again and dipped his tongue into her mouth and sped up his pace as his own climax started to build faster with her need. "Ro... Oh God... Come for me, with me." He panted out.

Roman gave little screams and nodded. Watched him and then knew when he was ready. She rolled onto her head and screamed out her climax. She screamed again as she felt her release her juices. She shook and gave little mew sounds as she closed her eyes.

Harry roared out his own climax and pumped into her three or four more times before he collapsed on top of her breathing and panting. He let slack on the hand he was holding up with the handcuffs and buried his face in her neck and hair. "Don't ... Leave... Again." He panted out. "I love you." He said and kissed her neck through her hair.

Roman turned her head to him and rubbed his nose with hers. "I promise. " she whispered. "I won't leave." She brushed her lips against his and ran her tongue over the seam of his lips. She dipped it into his mouth and kissed him again. She moaned as she kissed him more. She loved his hot intoxicated kisses. She moaned again as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. "I love you too." She told him between kisses. "I know you said you forgive me but I'm sorry again." She kissed him again and moaned. She wanted him again but she didnt want to push him.

Harry growled as he hardened again and took Roman one more time before he smacked her ass and made her get up. He got them into the bathroom without being seen by Celes and Lee in the living room, they made love again in the shower, one of his favorite ways to have her. And then he got them out dried them off and with Roman's help from her magic they were both dressed and heading out into the living room. Harry held her hand and led her over to sit on the couch next to Celes and then sat down himself. "Hungry?" he whispered in her ear.

Roman nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She shivered as she looked over to Lee and Celes. Their eyes were heated and they both wanted her. She gave a blush and shivered with cold this time. She was still tired. If it were up to her she would still be in bed sleeping and then waking up to make love to Harry again.

Celes looked at Roman and licked her lips and had to turn away to try to stop thinking dirty thoughts, they didn't stop and she gave a tiny noise in her throat and reminded herself that it was Harry's days right now. She ran her hand over Lee's upper thigh and then leaned her head back looking back at Roman and Harry.

Harry smiled at Roman's thoughts. "You should eat, and then we can go back to bed." he said and looked over at Lee. "Is there food?" he asked Lee.

Lee smiled. "What kind of question is that? Is there food? Of course there is food. When is there not any food?" He kissed the top of Celes' head and then got. He went into the kitchen and made two plates. He came back and gave them to Harry. He sat back down and noticed that Celes had crept a little closer to Roman and was playing with her toes, which seemed to be the only thing peeking out from under her big shirt. He heard Roman give a little giggle as she wiggled her toes and then tucked them under her. Lee pulled Celes back into his side. "Behave your hormones." He said against her ear.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "But, I want to play… and remember I'm not playing with you." she pointed out with a giggle and kissed his chin and then looked back at the tv.

Harry shook his head and set his plate down and started to feed Roman her food, he wanted to do everything for her. He'd walk for her… well he could. He decided then and there she would no longer walk while she was chained to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and continued feeding her.

Roman gave a little blush as she ate what Harry fed her. "Why aren't you going to play with him?" She asked as she let her toes peek out from under her shirt.

"She is trying to play hard to get. But she and I know that she is easy and will give into me tonight." Lee answered and kissed Celes.

Celes gave a little giggle against his lips and tried to push him away, she was unsuccessful and kissed him back then he pulled away. "So not cool, cheating…" she pouted. "I am going to get this whole hard to get thing down, you just watch." she said to all of them.

Harry chuckled. "Well at least she found a game she can halfway play." he said and smiled at Celes' face.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, the only problem now is that she is pregnant and it makes her easier than normal." Lee teased.

Roman giggled as she wiggled her toes and ate what Harry fed her. It was one thing she really enjoyed from Lee and Harry. They took time out to hand feed her. It made her feel intimate with them in that moment. "It's ok, Cel. I'll cheer you on."

Celes beamed at her. "Thank you baby girl, at least _someone_ will." she said and looked pointedly at Harry and then Lee. She snuggled deeper into the couch and watched Harry feed Roman.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, Cel, but its true. You're pretty easy and when you're pregnant…" he chuckled and shook his head and fed Roman more food.

"See, I told you." Lee told her. "Its okay though. I'll play your little game for a while. Just know you will give in with no fight."

Roman giggled and shook her head as she ate. "You guys are mean. You're supposed to make her think she can do this."

Harry laughed. "And give her false hope. Come on Ro, you know shes easy." he said and kissed her in between a bite of food.

Celes pouted. "I hate that you know me so well." she said to the boys and laughed a little. She brought her legs up and hooked them over Lee's leg and shifted so she was half sideways and leaned her head on his shoulder her back now partially pressed into Roman's side. She shivered.

Lee rubbed Celes' legs. "We are supposed to know you. Just like we are supposed to know Ro." He told her as he went back to watching the musical Celes chose.

Roman ate more and snaked an arm around Celes. She slipped her hand under her shirt as she caressed her soft skin up to her breast. " _You are easy but I wont tell anyone else._ " She told Celes in her private link.

Celes shivered and closed her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth so she wouldnt moan. She loved it when any of them touched her breasts. She looked at the tv and felt the little shots of pleasure run through her body at Roman's fingers on her breast.

Harry chuckled and shook his head when he saw what Roman was doing but didn't say anything just yet. She was nearly done, which meant they were going back to his room anyways.

Roman bit her lower lip as she looked at Lee then down at Celes. She wanted to touch her more. She slid her hand down to her sweat pants and played with the elastic. She wondered if she could get her off before she was done eating. She slipped her hand down into her core and entered her. She started to slowly move her fingers in and out of her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth a little harder and resisted the urge to roll her hips. She closed her eyes but kept her face turned to the tv. She wanted to spread her legs move to allow Roman better access but this would just have to do.

Harry kept feeding Roman and shook his head. He didn't draw attention though, he wanted to see if Roman could do it, before she was done eating, and without Lee noticing.

Roman smiled as she worked her fingers a little faster and made sure to rub her clit while she was at it. She knew Celes could stay quiet. She had proven that before and that was hot. Of course Harry totally cheated. She smiled as she thought of that day. That was really fun. Of course when it came to Harry everything was fun. Weather he cheated or not. She moved her fingers faster in and out of Celes.

Celes' heart rate picked up and she bit the inside of her mouth as the urge to moan came. She dropped one of her hands down and gripped the couch cushion. She wanted so bad to spread her legs, to roll her hips. But there was something thrilling about Roman doing this to her and keeping it between them. She felt a climax creeping into her spine and her body started to tingle with anticipation of release.

" _You can moan in our link. I want to hear your beautiful voice in my head_." She said to her private link. " _I want to feel you come on my hand too._ " She loved what she was doing to Celes it excited her.

Celes let off a moan in Roman's and her link and gripped the couch a little harder to keep from shaking. She bit the inside of her mouth harder still and moaned again in the connection. She was so close now. She closed her eyes. " _Roman…"_ she said as her climax reached her. " _I'm going to come."_ she moaned in the connection to Roman.

It took every fiber in Harry's being not to touch Roman and just keep feeding her. She was almost done, but so was Celes. He resisted the urge to chuckle at them.

 _"Come, Celes."_ She said breathlessly into their link. " _Oh, God, please come._ " She said as she pushed hard onto her clit.

Celes gave a little moan in the link and then came all over Roman's hand. She couldn't help herself and she shuddered and blushed deeply as she rode her hot little orgasm out. She gripped the couch tighter and squeezed her eyes shut and moaned again in the link, although the way she was shuddering was probably giving her away, but she couldn't stop it.

Roman grinned as she took her last bite of food. She kissed the top of Celes' head and removed her hand. "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

Celes shuddered some more. " _I love you too."_ she sent to Roman and tried to get her breathing under control.

Harry laughed a little and picked up Roman off the couch and snaked his plate off the table. "Back to bed for us, see you… er… later." he said and walked Roman and himself back to his room. "You little nymph." he growled at they walked into the room and he shut the door.

Celes fell back on the couch and moaned. So not fair. She kept shuddering. She turned her head to the tv and tried to concentrate on the musical but all she could think about was Lee's hands on her legs.

"What did I do?" Roman asked innocently. "I didnt do anything. I can walk too."

Lee listened for the door to Harry's room to close and then he turned to Celes. "I thought you would never come." He growled as he pulled her sweat pants off. "Do you know how hard it is to ignore you two?" He spread her legs as he shifted and placed his head between her legs and licked her clit.

Celes shivered and rolled back on her head. "I… knew y-you… knew" she stuttered. "I-I'm not… that n-ninja." she squealed and giggled when he hit her sweet spot.

Lee chuckled as he continued to lick at her clit. He moaned against her as he tasted more of her juices. He leaned up and worked open his pants. He kissed her and swirled his tongue around in her mouth. He moaned and thrust hard into her. "I told you that you were easy." He teased as he continued to pump into her.

Celes brought her legs up and planted her feet flat on the couch to thrust with Lee. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Y-yeah… y-yeah." she said and moaned and kissed him, and then trailed little kisses down his chin.

He braced himself against the armrest of the couch and pumped harder and faster into her. He growled with every pump. He had to hold her down so she wouldn't keep sliding away from him. He moaned as he kissed her down his neck and nipped at her soft skin. "You minx!" He growled as he felt unhinged. He needed her harder and faster.

Celes giggled and then gave a little scream. Her whole body was tingling with pleasure and she gripped his shoulders harder and kissed him again and then down his neck. Then she skimmed her teeth back up over the vein in his neck and gave another scream. The urgency in her growing, her mind going foggy with desire and need for more. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. "More." she moaned.

Lee picked her up and then laid on the couch with her on top. He pistoned into her like he was a mad man with a destination. He rolled onto his head and gave a loud growl. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed just as fast.

Celes started to scream with every hard thrust. She planted her hands on his chest and arched her back for a little bit better angle for the two of them and screamed a little louder when he hit home everytime he thrusted now. She whole body was shaking with need and desire. She felt her juices leak out of her and kept screaming with each thrust.

Lee found himself speeding up more. He panted as he closed his eyes and felt her core starting to slowly tighten around him. He knew she was close and he was just as close. He pressed harder onto her clit.

Celes screamed a little higher pitched and felt her climax rising around her and inside of her. She kept screaming and meeting Lee's thrusts. She felt the climax right there now. "Lee!" she screamed. It was all she could get out to warn him.

Lee roared out his climax as she screamed. He pumped into her a few more times and then released his seed. He jerked and moaned as he felt her juices flood over him. He panted as he felt her fall onto him. He was so leaden he couldn't do anything but lay there.

Celes lay on top of Lee jerking and giving little strangled moans every time her body tightened in the after effects of the orgasm. She was breathing hard, and couldn't move. She gave another strangled moan as her body tightened again. "That was…." she panted. "Oh… God." she said with another strangled moan.

"Told you... You're easy."

Celes gave a little laugh. "I am… but that… won't stop… me from trying… to play… hard to get." she panted closing her eyes she shivered and her body tightened again and she gave another moan.

"Whatever you say." He got up and picked her up. "I'll play along this time." He told her as he carried her to his room.

Roman giggled as she heard Celes and Lee finish their sex play. She sat on bed playing with her hair as Harry ate. "They can be wild after all. Do you think she lost her voice?"

Harry laughed. "Probably not, but from the sound of it, she'll have plenty opportunity." he said to Roman and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Roman smiled as she scooted closer to him and took her hair and draped it over his. "They are the same color." She told him. She raised up on her knees and ran her fingers through his hair and then started to braid a little of it. "Your has grown out too."

Harry nodded. "I think I might just let it." he shrugged. He ate some more and sighed. "I think I might just stay as a sub for Hogwarts, come and go with you." he said to her. "I liked it better, I liked being around the kids all the time."

"I... I like that idea. Then I wont feel so lonely." She told him. She crawled to sit in front of him and watched him. She brought her knees to her chest and played with the hem of her shirt. "I'm grateful that I have you." She told him. "There are days I just... become jealous that Celes and Lee are together. There are days I just want Lee to myself. Days I just wish we could leave together and not come back. But then I see you and I know everything is going to be alright. You... calm me down and take my mind off of them so that I could go on and do what I need to do. I think its why I spent a lot of time with you. You make me laugh and you dont judge me. Nor do you jump to conclusions. You allow me to figure things out or say what I need to. And I'm grateful for that."

Harry sighed and set down his plate on the bedside table. He pulled Roman onto his lap. "I get jealous of Lee. He... He's had you and Celes longer than I have." He said and kissed her cheek. "I don't so often these days. I think it's hard for us to find a balance, but it gets better as we grow in our relationship. I think I will come back to The burrow and just sub. Lee and Damon have Celes' protection detail well at hand and Celes can't train now that she's pregnant. And I want to be with you and the kids everyday." He whispered in her ear.

Roman gave a little giggle as she rubbed her ear to her shoulder. "Harry, you can't be with me every day. You have to be with Celes. We tend to become even more off balance when we spend too much time away from our mates." She told him." She bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at him. "There are days I wish it was just me an you all the time too." She whispered. "But I know its wrong and I know I would miss Lee." She gave him a half smile.

"Just because I say everyday… Roman." he stopped to tap her nose with his finger. "Ro, of course I still want to be with Celes, I'm not going to stop. I have no reason to. I just think maybe I'll be better at The Burrow, we visit weekends they visit weekends Holidays, being a wizard makes a long distance relationship non existent. We can come and go here as we please within reason. I think itll be fine. I dont want to shack up with you and forget them… I just want to be… where I'm needed. And thats not here outside the capacity of being Celes' husband." he said and kissed her neck as he brushed her hair back off of it.

She smiled, "in that case you may stay with me." She leaned her head to the side. "You just dont want me to have any more fantasies while you're here cause you cant get to me." She teased him.

Harry chuckled. "Well theres that too." he said to her and hugged her closer. "Still tired?" he asked her.

She giggled as she rotated her hips on his lap. "Not unless you are offering sex." She told him.

Harry gave a little growl and pulled her tighter to him with his hands. "That option is always on the table, Ku'uipo." He said kissing her.

She moaned then giggled. "I'm chained to you. Do as you will. I am not to fight back." She bit her lower lip. "This time I will submit for real. Its the least I can do." She told him.

Harry growled and was instantly turned on by those words. He got rid of their cloths and turned Roman around in his lap so she sat with her back to him. He pressed his erection against her back a little and trailed his hand down and rolled her piercing between his finger and thumb and bit her neck with a growl.

Excitement shot down her chest from his growl and shot up from her core and collided in full bloom into her stomach. She moaned as she arched her back and rolled her hips. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side so that he had better access to her neck. She moaned and rotated her hips again.

Harry growled again and continued to role her piercing between his finger and thumb as he felt the heat of her against his hand. He moaned and kissed down her shoulder and bit it. He gave another growl and brought his other hand around and used his finger to tweak her clit. He sucked on her neck and then kissed her up to her ear and growled into it.

Roman moaned as she placed her hands on his knees. She rolled her hips and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She shivered and spread her legs wider for him. She rolled her hips again. She shivered and moaned again.

Harry moaned and using his hands that were on her he steered her back as he stood up on his knees be entered her from behind. The whole time he continued to mess with her piercing and stimulate her clit. He wanted her to get a little wild, he kissed her neck. "Move with me, Ro" he whispered to her and began to pump in and out of her slowly. "I'm going to make you wild." He growled.

Roman whimpered but did as he said. She moaned as she rolled her hips and rocked back on him slowly. She made her mew sounds as she curled her hands into the blanket. She shivered and continued to rotate her hips.

Harry gave a dark chuckled and moaned, he'd make this torcher as long as he could bare. He continued to play with her while he thrusted into her at an extremely slow pace. He moaned and felt desire bloom from his shaft up into his stomach. He kissed the back of her neck, he licked there and the down to the base then licked along the back of her shoulder and bit it again. "God you are so sexy." He moaned.

Her mew sounds became higher in pitch. She felt her juices startling to leak down her inner thighs. She gave a breathless moan. "H-h-harry..." She stuttered. "H-harry... I-I think... I'm g-going to... c-c-come." Her body shook but she wasn't sure what was going on. He was going so slow which drive her crazy. He played with her piercing the way she liked and he played with her clit which was driving her to want more. He was arousing her to a newer level and she wanted to come just like this.

Harry continued what he was doing to her. He wanted her to come, he wanted her to come more than once if he could manage control long enough. He felt his control leaving him as he thrust a little deeper. "Come Ro, it's okay. We are just going to keep going until..." He stopped to moan. "I'm done with you." He shivered and bit her neck lightly.

Roman felt excitement bloom in to her stomach. Her body shook and she gave a squealing moan as she came. She felt more of her juices run down her thighs. She moaned deeply and shook again. She bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at him. She lowered her upper body to the bed and whimpered.

Harry gave a very loud growl as the beast came out to play. He let go of her clit and piercing and seized her hips and began to thrust into her harder and faster and as deep as he could. He growled with every thrust. He dug his finger into her hips and leaned down and licked her spine at her lower back and then up higher. He came back down in little kisses and the nipped her ass with his teeth and growled against it and drove into her at top speed.

Roman squealed with surprised at his sudden aggression. She moaned and gave little screams as she rocked back on him. She arched her back and squealed when he licked up her spine. She felt her body tighten and her core clamp down on his shaft. She screamed out her second orgasm. She buried her face into the blanket and screamed as she continued to match his pace. She felt a fast build up to her third orgasm and she screamed out her third release.

Harry growled more as he felt her come around him for a third time. He pumped into her and felt his climax coming on he pumped harder and reached around and pressed his finger to Romans clit and with one final dark thought he said "I own you" and his orgasm hit and he growled loudly and released himself inside of her as she came for her fourth time.

Roman screamed loudly as she came the fourth time. She felt her juices gushed out and screamed again. Her body jerked and she continued to make hoarse mew sounds. She panted and closed her eyes and waited for Harry to move her like he wanted.

Harry shook from exhaustion and the after effects of his orgasm. He finally moved enough to move them to a laying position. He pulled Roman on top of him and held her close to his chest. He buried his hands in her hair and gave a contented sigh. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, combing his fingers through her hair as he felt her jerk.

Roman shook her head as her body jerked. She pressed her ear to his heart and and heard the strong heartbeat. She closed her eyes and held him tighter. "I know you will probably get tired if hearing this, but I really am sorry for leaving you. I know I hurt you and I am sorry for that."

Harry kept running his fingers through her hair and sighed. "I forgive you, just dont do it again. Please… I don't know if I can survive it again." he said and felt sudden tears come to his eyes as the whole situation hit him in the heart like a ton of bricks. "Shit…" he sniffed and hugged Roman tighter.

Roman crawled further up his body. "I won't, I promise." She told him as she kissed him. She sniffed herself as tears gathered in her eyes. She kissed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I will never do that again. I promise I will always come to you. I'm sorry." She kissed him again as she held him and ran her fingers through his hair. She held him and soothed him as much as she could.

Harry held her while he cried. In Hawaii something had changed between Roman and himself. He became this man who just _had_ to have her. And while it has lessened a lot since they left he still felt that. He wanted her, he never wanted to lose her. In his mind Hawaii had truly made Roman his. He kissed the side of her face. He still wanted Celes just as much, he just wanted her for a different reason now. She was home, she was his childhood sweetheart if you will, the woman he loved, the woman he had nearly missed out on. And he was never going to give her up. But Roman, when she had left he had felt like she only left him. He envied that Celes and Lee got to forget her. He would have never moved on. He would have searched for her forever if he had, had to. He sighed and sniffed. "Don't leave. Stay. Forever you belong with me... With all of us. You hear me?" He asked her.

"I understand. And I will. I swear it on my life. I will never leave again. I will always come to you if I feel the need to leave. Then you and I can go on a vacation while I calm down." She told him as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I promise, Koa. And I will spend the rest of my life make this up to you. Consider me in your debt, for life. Whatever you want I'll do. I'll even try to move the moon for you." She cupped his face and rained kisses all over his face. "You are my baby." She told him as she pressed her forehead to his. "You connected to me. _You_ did that. You were the last to enter the connection and I feel like I should baby you more, spoil you more, and protect you from myself more. I hate myself for leaving you." She kissed him again "I'm sorry."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "Don't hate yourself, Ku'uipo, just know that you've done something… and move forward. We are moving forward from this point on. We have each other now and always." he sniffed and yawned. "I think we should go to sleep now, I'll wake you up a really fun way in the morning… you'll have to let me meditate. I do it twice a day these days." he said and kissed her forehead as his tears stopped.

Roman wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself to him. "I don't care what you say or what anyone else says, you are my baby." She waved her hand and the blanket wrapped over them. "My baby, my Harry, my Koa." She told him as she closed her eyes. "Mine."

Harry chuckled. "Just as long as you don't call me that in front of Lee… I'll never hear the end of it." he said closing his own eyes with a sigh.

Roman giggled, "Oh, I am. Besides, he needs a little edge over you. It will be like 1 to a million. You get him all the time." She giggled again. "My baby." She kissed his chest and sighed. "All mine." She whispered and then fell asleep.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and fell asleep shortly after Roman did.

Damon whistled to himself as he walked up to the Astronomy tower. He had called Celes and they were to meet in the tower. The day before Celes had told him to give her a call when he wasn't busy and today he and Vinny had to take time apart and not by choice. John had called her to stay with him. He had grumbled about it but Vinny had promised she would meet with him tomorrow. So he decided to call Celes. He walked into the tower and then sat on the ground whistling to himself.

Celes walked up to the tower, she was in a really good mood. Things were sort of… pretty good in her life right now considering all the bad, lately. She climbed the stairs slowly so she wouldn't trip and grinned again. She heard Damon whistling and her smile grew bigger when she came up to the top of the tower she laid eyes on him and sighed. She hugged the basket she had gotten the house elves to fill with food and drinks for herself and Damon. She set it down and looked down at Damon sitting there. He looked happy too. "Hi." she said to him.

"Hi!" he said cheery. "What do you have there?" he asked as he sat up in anticipation. "Anything good?"

Celes sat down next to the basket and opened it and started pulling out sandwiches, she stacked four of them next to the basket and then pulled out a bowl with a fruit Ambrosia in it and another with potato salad in it. She looked at him with a wink and pulled out the chocolate turtle cheesecake she had made, it was the only thing the house elves had provided her with. She pulled out two plates and forks and handed one to Damon. "Lunch."

"Oh, yay!" He said as he bounced a little. "Can we start with the cheesecake?" he smiled at her.

Celes was feeling so good right now. "You know what, lets. We can eat our meal backwards." she giggled pulling the cheesecake towards herself and pulled out a knife and started to cut it into slices. She put one on Damon's plate and then one for herself and sat back and watched him take a bite.

"Oh, this is good." He told her. "This is really good. Can I take two slices with me for Vinny and I later?" he asked her.

Celes gave him a radiant smile. "I would love that, I'd like to know what Venelope thinks of my baking." she said with a laugh.

He smiled at her, "She will love it." he told her. "So, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"You know, I'm pretty great actually. I have my memories back… I have balance, my head is clear. I'm pretty happy." she said. "And you, Dai?" she asked him.

Damon smiled at her. "I'm great. Vinny and I are… we are together now. That is what the kids say. We are together."

Celes smiled. "Like she's your girlfriend now?" she asked and ate some more cheesecake.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled at her. "Yeah, she is my girlfriend… soon to be wife." He laughed. "Like you and Ro."

Celes smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happy Dai, but slow down and enjoy the beginning okay?" she said to him and impulsively kissed him.

He kissed her back. "What do you mean slow down?"

"Enjoy the girlfriend/boyfriend part. Having a wife… its not the same… it changes something. It changes you. Not a bad change though. Just slow down a little is all." she said with a shrug.

Damon nodded, "Okay." he thought about it but he liked labeling Vinny as his wife to be. He didn't care if it changed him. He found he wanted her by his side everyday. When he was away he was always thinking about her. When he was with her the enjoyed making her laugh, annoyed, and talking to her. The bonus of being with her was having sex. The sex got better every time they come together. He smiled down at his cheesecake and then ate some more.

Celes watched Damon, suddenly her heart hurt a little. She wasn't jealous anymore she just knew that maybe she wasn't what he wanted anymore and that hurt. She smiled sadly at her cheesecake and ate some more then put the plate down and sighed looking out the window of the tower. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sighed again. "Dai…" she started but then shook her head. "Nevermind. Eat some real food too, okay?"

"I will." He said as he finished his cake. He picked up one of the sandwiches and ate it. he watched her as he did. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Your mood shifted."

Celes turned and gave him a smile. "Just… coming back to reality." she said to him. "You love Venelope, I can see it. You have everything you wanted with me, with her. You dont need me anymore." she said smiling at him.

"Of course I need you." He told her. "You are my Saving Grace. You taught me what I know and what I will know later. You are also the Queen of my Heart." He pulled out his necklace. "It never leaves my neck."

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she pulled out her own necklace. "Mine neither, but…" she sniffed and cursed herself for crying. "I love you, you know that? I do, so much." she stood up on her knees and kissed him. "You dont need me like this anymore." she said softly against his lips. "I've taught you all I can about it. I'm never going to stop loving you, I'm not going to go away, you just don't need me… for this anymore." she said and kissed him again in spite of what she was saying to him. She moaned a little against his lips and then pulled away to look at him.

Damon didn't like how sad she felt. He wanted her happy but at the same time he understood. He finally understood that she wasn't supposed to be this for him. She never was. "Let me... I want to give you apart of me." He told her. "Will you... allow me to have sex with you?" He asked her.

Celes looked at him and closed her eyes, then she opened them again. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yes." she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him and ran her tongue along his lips so he would open mouth. When he did she dipped her tongue into his mouth and dueled with his for a few minutes as she ran her hands down his arms.

He gave a little moan as he kissed her back. He slid his hand up her arm to her shoulder and held it there.

Celes moaned back and continued to kiss Damon, her heart was racing and her body was shaking. She stopped her hands on his waist and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss a little more and moaned again.

"Whats this?" came Venelope's hurt and angry voice from behind them, and Celes froze eyes flying open.

Damon looked up at her. For once he felt... ashamed. He gave her a guilty look. He always told her everything. He did not keep secrets from her. "I was saying goodbye to Celes." He told her. "To the physical part of our relationship."

"The physical part… you two have a physical relationship?" she demanded of him her whole body going cold.

Celes pulled away from Damon and turned to look at Venelope. "Baby angel… its…"

Venelope shot a look at her that stopped her words. "Its not that complicated _mama._ " she hissed at Celes.

Celes gasped and sat back shocked. She turned her head away ashamed.

Venelope looked back at Damon. "Why, her?" she demanded. "Shes… shes my mother."

"Venelope, she was mine first. Besides Celes and I, relationship is not like yours and mine. And you knew I was learning from her. I told you this. We have never gotten as far as me and you." He told Venelope. "I swear it."

Venelope advanced on him and grabbed his arms. "But you were going to just now, you were going to share yourself with her the way you share yourself with me. How could you? Youre mine! You are not hers… youre mine damn it!" she hissed at him. She tightened her grip on his arms. "You cant do that, anymore. You can't share yourself with her anymore. You're mine… she belongs to someone else, and so do you." with that said she allowed her power to flow through her arms and into his.

Celes gasped as she watched markings like Lee's and Harry sprout up on Damon's arms. They were similar to Lee and Harry's except the design looked like a light green Calla Lily. Those markings meant that… her mouth dropped open in realization and she stood up. "I'll leave you alone." she said and rushed from the tower.

Damon hissed at the sudden burn crawling up his forearms. When he looked down his eyes grew. "You... you marked me." He told her. "You marked me." He felt mixed feelings over this. He felt... excited, shocked, loved, ashamed, and complete. He smiled at her as he quickly spun her around and pulled her into his arms. Her back was pressed to his chest and he held her tightly. "I'm yours." He whispered into her ear.

Venelope instantly relaxed and nodded. "Forever." she said.

Celes rushed along the corridors tripping occasionally. She needed to get back to the flat… it was time to tell them everything. She wanted to tell… them, she wanted to tell Lee first though, she didn't know why… but she did. She burst into the flat and stopped for a second as her hurry caught up to her and she experienced severe vertigo and tipped on her feet as her stomach rolled.

"Hey!" Lee rushed to her and caught her. "What's the rush?" He asked her. "Are you okay?"

Celes looked up at him and burst into tears. "I've done something horrible." she sobbed. "I'm a horrible human being… I…" she kept crying.

Lee looked at her shocked. "Celes..." he sighed as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her on his lap and held her. "Celes, you are not a horrible human being. You are one of the most loving person I know. Now tell me what you did." He told her.

Celes closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "I… nearly slept with Damon." she whispered and turned her head away from him in shame.

Lee looked at her for a long minute. Then he laughed. "Celes you are pregnant. Damon is apart of Ro so it makes sense that you would want to jump him. The poor guy is probably upset..." he trailed off as he remembered Damon and Celes heaving an argument and Celes wanting to leave Hawaii. "Celes... have... have Damon been doing things to you? Is that why you two got into an argument in Hawaii?"

Celes sniffed and nodded. "When he came to stay in our flat… he asked me to kiss him and I did… and it just escalated from there." she whispered still not looking at Lee.

Lee growled as he stood and set her on the couch. "I'm gonna kill him." He growled loudly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have taken care of him." He snapped at her. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I'm gonna kill him."

Celes looked at him. "It wasn't all Damon, I did it too. He just wanted to know… and I couldn't say no." she whispered. "Please, leave him be. He won't be a problem anymore hes mated to Venelope now." she said.

Lee stood stiffly. He looked down at her. "Celes, you have to be clear to me." He said very calmly. "What do you mean he wanted to know? He wanted to know what and you couldn't say no to what?" He asked her.

Celes felt fresh tears fill her eyes. "He wanted me to show him how it felt when… when you had a love like ours… and then… sex… oral… is all and only… twice… and, dreams… he pulled me into these dreams and… and I showed him how to do things to me in the dreams...but I didn't know about that until we got here, I just thought I was having… dreams." she blushed. "I… I told Ro about the first time I kissed him but… I… God I'm horrible. How do I keep doing shit like this? I'm like the Queen of lets see how bad I can fuck up this week." she groaned and closed her eyes, still refusing to look at Lee.

Lee was angry. He was so angry with her at that moment. " _Harry, Ro you need to come out her. I can't handle this right now. I have to go meditate._ " He told them through the connection he had with them.

Harry walked himself and Roman out into the living room and took in the scene and nodded to Lee a little confused. "Whats… going on?" he asked slowly.

Celes looked down at her hands. She didn't want to say it all again, and Lee was pissed. She swallowed. "I've been sort of… having this thing with Damon… and it sort of… escalated too far today." she said miserably.

Roman gasped. Lee turned to Roman. "She said you knew."

"Knew? I didn't know. I only knew when she first kissed him." She snapped at Lee. "And I told her to stop."

"I need to meditate." He growled as he left the flat.

"How... how far has it gone?" Roman asked her.

"We… we had oral sex twice." she whispered. "And… nearly had actual sex today… Venelope walked in… thank God and then she marked him… I…" she trailed off and buried her face in her arms and started to cry again.

Harry's mouth was slightly open, he was mad… but he was… understanding? He could understand how Celes could get herself into that situation. He grabbed Roman's hand though to steady her.

"Give me your hand, Celes." Roman demanded.

Celes shook her head. "No." she scurried across the couch. "No." she said looking at her.

Roman pulled out of Harry's hand and jumped on the couch she grabbed Celes leg and went through all her memories. She pulled back as tears ran down her cheeks. "What have you done? I told you not to! I told you! Do you think I was saying it to be mean? I did it to protect you and Damon. Lee still don't trust him fully. Now he will never trust him! Why didnt you listen? Why... you even fell in love with him. Now look at you. You're heartbroken. Not just over us but for him too." Roman stepped away from her. She was hurt. "Why didn't you listen?" She sniffed.

Celes shook her head. "I don't know." she got up. "I dont know, Im not that heartbroken." she said defiantly and tears spilled down her face. "Im stupid, I do stupid blunder things. I got all in with my heart and then have to get out with head… I don't… I didn't…" she closed her eyes and her stomach turned and she sat back down and dropped her forehead to her knees taking deep breaths. "This isn't good for Bree… just… leave me alone collect your thoughts… I don't want to fight."

Roman glared down at her through her tears. "Harry, please release me. I have to find Damon." She told him as she lifted her cuffed hand.

Celes snapped her gaze to Roman. "Leave him alone, hes innocent in all this. You want to be mad at someone be mad at me. Hes fine, he didn't do anything wrong." she said and stood on shaky legs. "If you wont leave me alone, I will leave to be alone for a bit." she said and walked out of the flat before anyone said anything else to her. She ended up at her office and curled up on the couch and went to sleep.

Harry looked at Roman. "If you want to see him, call him. Im not leaving you." he said to her.

Roman snapped her glare up at him but then relaxed and nodded. "We need to go to the Room of Requirement because I also want to see Venelope too." She told him. Celes last words had stung her. They hurt her more than Celes knew. "I wasn't going to hurt him... I'm not bad..." she started to cry. "I'm not like Kama..." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Why would she say that?"

Harry pulled her into his arms with a sigh. "I dont think thats what Celes meant when she said it. Shes just protecting him, from any kind of hurt. She believes that he was innocent in what happened and in turn she should be the only one to take the blame." he said and sighed. "She doesn't think you're like Kama. I know Celes, and so do you. Do you really think she would ever think that?"

"But I just wanted to see him and she jumped on me like I intended to attack him... like I was angry enough to hurt him." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm not bad."

"No youre not, and Celes will apologize as soon as she realizes what she said and how it sounded." he said soothingly. "Come on lets go find Damon and Venelope." he said taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

Roman told Damon to meet her in the Room of Requirement with Venelope. When they got there Damon and Venelope were already there. Damon gave a weak smile.

"Before you say anything I'm sorry. I know you told Celes not to teach me but I wanted to know and I needed to know. Without her I wouldn't have Venelope." He said in one breath.

Roman shook her head as she sat in a chair that appeared. "I know you did. Give me your hand please."

Damon watched her and then deflated. He felt her hurt not her anger. She had hurt them. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

Roman pushed up his robe sleeve and saw the light green makings. She read through his memories and then nodded. "I think it best you keep your distance from Lee. He isn't happy right now, okay?"

Damon nodded. "Okay."

Roman turned to Venelope. "May I ask a favor of you? Will you help protect Damon and Celes?"

Venelope gave a sigh and looked at Damon, she knew that Celes meant something to him and honestly, Celes was still her Saving Grace and her Mama. "Yes, I will." she whispered to Roman and gripped Damon hand a little tighter.

"I can do it." Damon told Roman. "I can protect Celes. I can protect both Celes and Vinny. I dont need to be protected."

Roman gave him a sad smile. He was so proud just like her. "She is going to protect you against Lee. He isn't happy with you right now. Its just better that you stay out of view for a bit."

"But... I'm mated now, see?" He lifted his arms still holding Vinny's hand in his. "I'm mated now." He turned to Harry. "I'm mated... I wont... I wont go near Celes like that anymore. I'm mated." Damon didnt want to loose his family. And he found that he hurt because Lee didnt trust him. He really looked up to both him and Harry. He really did. They were his example and he wanted to be just like them. Harry was fun and easy going. Lee was really cool and observant. They were both protective and loving. He wanted to be just like them. "D-daddio... I'm mated... just like you guys now..." he told him as black tears gathered in his eyes. "I want to be just like you and Lee... I'm mated now."

Now Harry got it, now Harry didn't understand how Celes could do this at all. He loved Damon and because of what Celes had done... He couldn't lose Damon because of a stupid choice Celes made. " _I_ will not let this happen." He stepped forward gave Venelope a little nod and pulled Damon into a hug. "It's going to be okay, it's alright. We will fix this." He said to him and looked back at Roman with a sad and slightly angry exspression. Why would Celes do this? Why would she allow herself to... To distroy everything? Why did she always do this. He was so mad at her in that moment he started to shake with it.

Roman wiped atbher eyes. She gave a sad smile and looked over to Venelope. She held out her cuffed and ti her. You... will take care of him, wont you?" She asked him. "Not just in this but as a mate?" She looked back at Damon fondly. "He's is naive but he is willing to learn and he has a big heart." She told her.

Venelope nodded taking Roman hand. "I will, always." She whispered to Roman. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt him. I will teach him as best I can."

Roman pulled her into a hug. "You can always call me if you have questions. I am more than willing to answer. I know I'm not a Saving Grace but I do love him and I love you fir loving him. He needs it."

Venelope nodded against Roma's shoulder. Even in spite of all the sad she had a family now. Her eyes filled with pain from Damon's hurt. She sighed and closed her eyes. She kept ignoring John's call. He had started to call her when she mated to Damon. He knew, and was not pleased.

Roman gave a little sniff and looked over to Damon. "I still love you." She told him as she opened his arms to him. He hugged her too. "I am here for you. Just call me if you need anything." He nodded as he sniffed. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Not once did he let Venelope's hand go. "Make sure he also bathes. No cheating."

Damon sniffed and gave a half smile. "I hate baths, its why we have magic... I can magic myself clean."

Venelope gave Damon a little smile. "I can make bath time fun." She said to him with a little suggestive smile.

Damon's eyebrows shot up. Really? There too? We can do that there too?"

Venelope's smile grew. "Oh yes, Damon." She said to him.

Harry shook his head and gave a smile. "Uh I'll keep answering questions on the subject as well for you." He said to Damon.

Damon looked up at him. "Really? I have more... maybe not now but I do have more."

Roman gave a little giggle. "I want to be there for the questioning this time. I saw his memory. You were nearly sweating bullets." She teased Harry.

Harry smiled. "It was... Difficult." He laughed. "But I don't mind doing it." He shrugged.

Venelope stepped forward and looked at Damon. "He's calling me, Damon. I have to go. I've ignored him long enough." She said.

"I'm going with you this time." He told her. "I'm your mate and I'm going to protect you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you."

Roman held Harry's hand as she stood up. "We should go. The protective sheild I placed on the both of you will protect you still."

Venelope nodded and with a final smile led Damon from the room.

Harry turned to Roman. "Let's go back to the flat. Let's just worry about this later." He said pulling her along and out of the room.

Celes woke hours later and gave a little moan and she gave a sigh as the recent memories flooded back. She scrubbed her hand down her face and then brought her hands down to lay on top of her belly. It was still flat but she knew the little baby was there growing inside her. She closed her eyes. She alway messed things up. She didn't want to be that anymore. "I guess it's just you and me little bean." She said to the baby. "That's okay though. We will be fine, won't we my little bean? It'll work out. Doesn't it always?" Her voice cracked and she was so busy talking to the baby that she didn't see the person hovering in the doorway of her office.

"So Venelope gets mated and you are pregnant. I guess giving her to you now is out of the question." John told her. "You know... if... if you dont have any place to go, I don't mind sharing my apartment with you."

Celes sat up. "I... That's nice of you to offer but I can just stay here. Venelope... You didn't hurt her for it did you? She... Wait... You were going to give her to me?" She asked her thoughts all jumbled.

He snorted, "Whatever Pele did to her is protecting her and now that she is mated she is no longer a use to me. She is just a burden now." He gave a low growl. "I should have know there was something up. For the past week she carried Pele's scent. Drove me insane."

Celes nodded and sat back pulling her knees up to her chest. "It does that." She whispered. For some reason she was oddly comforted by his presence. "Would you like to sit?" She asked him.

He watched her and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "I have to send her away now." He said tiredly as he closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I dont want to but... she can no longer stay with me."

Celes turned to him a little alarmed. "Please don't, you'll break Damon's heart. I know you don't have a reason to care... But if you break Damon's heart then Roman... Roman will be upset too." She said to him. "Please see reason, John. Please it will only end badly if you send her away. And... I'd like to spend time with her. If you will still do it I will take her when I am no longer pregnant." She whispered.

John looked over at her and gave a soft chuckle. "You are right. Besides I don't want to upset her. I'll make you a deal. Set up a way for me to get into her good graces and when you are no longer pregnant you can have Venelope."

Celes looked at him warily. "You have to agree to change, I believe everyone has good in them, you have to be a better… person. But I'll, try." she whispered."But thats all I can promise, is that I'll try. Roman is… a lot more stubborn than I am, and a lot less forgiving."

He smiled, "I don't expect anything less. As for now. You can have her stay with you... well it actually looks like you need a place to stay. Please stay with me. I promise not to do anything." He told her as he gave her pleading eyes. "You're upset and you need time to think and a proper bed."

Celes looked away for a minute and thought about it and then nodded. "Only for a few days." she whispered. "Does… Is Venelope going to be there?" she asked biting her lip.

"She usually stays in the dorms but if having her there will comfort you I can have her there." He said softly.

Celes shook her head. "Its alright, I would just like to see her is all. I… I just want to make sure she still wants me." she said and tears filled her eyes again. "Um… where do you live?" she asked him.

John stood and held out his hand. "I live down here just a few corridors away." He smiled. "I'll show you so you can freshen up and then go on to your classes. You have about 30 minutes left." he told her.

Celes stood too and swayed on her feet a little and nodded. "Er, lead the way." she said walking slowly to the door. And so began her stay in the "enemy's stronghold".

A few weeks had passed and Celes had been staying with Kama… well John… longer than she said. He was true to his word, he left her alone. He only talked to her when she came to him, which seemed to be becoming more often. Celes had instantly patched things up with Venelope explaining that she wasn't going to do anything with Damon ever again seemed to put her mind at rest. Celes spent her days teaching, and being with Venelope when she wasn't off with Damon. She didn't avoid Lee, Roman, and Harry but she didn't seek them out either. They needed the space to process and decide what they wanted to do next. Celes had already decided what she wanted to do. Wait, thats what she wanted to do. Wait for them to forgive her, so thats what she did. She was heading to the flat for the first time in that time frame, she needed her next lesson plan notebook and didn't want to use the gypsy magic to summon it because she didn't want to assume it was okay for her to just anchor to one of them right now. She entered, hoping to find it empty. She did find the living room empty so maybe no one was here. She didnt dare reach out in case they were just in a room she didn't want to announce herself, she was acting like a coward. She growled a little and made her way over to the little roll away desk and eased it open and grabbed two of her notebooks out of it and closed it again and turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Lee standing there. She pressed her hand to her heart and blushed at her reaction. She bit her lip and gave a timid smile.

Lee gave a slight nod. He only came back to check on Ro and Harry. had Ro chained to him for weeks. He didn't mind but he wanted take Ro now. He still had his afternoon classes to attend. Since the holidays were next week he had something special for both Harry and Ro. He walked towards Celes reached over her and took out two of his notebooks. He then turned to walk towards Harry's room.

Celes growled and hugged her notebooks to herself. She turned and walked towards the door. She wasn't going to do this, silent treatments and anger. She just wanted to be done. She'd messed up, she owned up to it, now it was time for them to just move on. Shed hurt them, she got that. She knew the things she did and said had hurt Roman. She got that too, but she wasn't going to play this game anymore. The, Celes messed everything up and now we don't know what to do for her game, anymore. She whirled around, "I have given you three weeks… three… and thats all you do is nod at me and walk away? I cant do this anymore, I just cant. I can't always be the one messing up. I can't, and I wont. I messed up, Im sorry but I cant… I cant do it anymore." she said.

"We were not the ones that pushed you away. You were the one that hid for three weeks. If you are done hiding maybe we can start to mend. Besides it only looked like you were just here to get more of your plans and then leave without saying anything. I thought that is what you wanted." Lee told her. "I came back after a few hours. You have yet to come back. You left, we didn't. We have been here all this time. We aren't going to go running after you every time you need space."

Celes deflated and nodded. "I... I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down at the floor. "I just removed myself cause I thought you all needed the space." She whispered. "I'll stay... Only if that's what you all want." She said and went over and sat on the couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sat there. "Lunch is only an hour, we should get started." She said. She reached out and touched Roman and Harry lightly.

Lee called Roman Harry and he pulled a chair out and set it into the living room. He sat and waited for them to come out.

"Harry, please put me down. I can walk." Roman told him as she pouted.

Harry shook his head. "Nope it's like I told you, I'm going to do everything for you." He said and kissed her then looked up to find Lee and Celes sitting on the couch. Harry had gotten over his anger at Celes about Damon a week ago or so, but he was still upset at her for disappearing. He went over and sat Roman on the couch next to Celes as sat down himself. "You're back." He said to her. "Don't do that again."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I won't." She whispered unsure what she was agreeing to.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself? I want apologizes. I want to know where you have been, and I demand that you to make a cheesecake with the mango sauce." Roman told her as she crossed her arms.

Lee sighed as Roman broke the ice. "I want my lemon cake too." He told her.

Celes gave a sobbing laugh. "I'm really sorry about Damon… I just couldn't say no… he… he wanted to know. I'll make whatever you want. Ill bake until Im blue in the face if thats what it takes. And I've been staying with John and Venelope." she finished.

Harry stiffened. "John, like… Kama/John? What the hell?" he asked her.

Celes winced. "He just wants… hes trying to be a better person." she said. "I have my own room, he doesn't bother me unless I talk to him first. Hes… I don't know…" she sighed.

Roman snorted "I smell bull shit. I don't believe it, if anything he is trying to use you. That is what he does and bits what he has done. Even the story Pele said he used Hi'iaka. You are to return back here immediately. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Lee nodded as he rubbed his chin. "I agree with Ro. Have you forgotten what he said when we were in the library?"

Celes shook her head. "I'll come back here then. I…" she thought about it, and looked around at them. "He wants to give me Venelope, he can't though because I'm pregnant already…" she whispered. "But he said he'd only do it if I got Roman to… not hate him… I told him I could try but I didn't make any promises." she sighed and closed her eyes. "I am so gullible, aren't I?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes, but thats why you have us. So that we can stop you. You should have talked to us instead of… keeping it all inside." he said to her.

Lee growled. "The last time he gave you her we were split. I took Ro to Romania. Now he was willing to give you her because of what you did with Damon. He rewards you when he feels like you have given him a little edge. You are not to go near him or her."

"Lee, you can't say that. Vinny is innocent. She can't help that she is being used."

"The hell she can. Both her and Damon can go away for all I care."

Roman nodded but didn't say anything. She knew he was hurting, confused, and upset. "Okay. We will drop it."

Lee growled. "He manipulated her, Ro. And she fell for it."

"No he didn't. He..." she looked over to Harry for help.

Harry shook his head unsure.

Celes piped in instead. "He didn't manipulate me, he didn't… he's not the same anymore. He _is_ good. He _did_ change. He just reached a point in his development where he wanted to know what it was like to love a woman. _I_ should have said no, and _I_ am the one to blame for that, not Damon. Hes innocent." she turned and looked over at Lee. "Please, Ill stay away from Venelope, Ill even stay away from Damon, just dont shut him out of your heart for my mistakes." she said. "He loves you, and he respects you the most. He looks up to you." she said to him. "To both you and Harry… he needs a family, we keep him grounded." she whispered voiced cracking at the end. She had come to realize that what she had felt for Damon was physical. She wasn't in love with him, she was just… feeling Roman in him and thinking she was. She knew he didn't mean for it. She still loved him, but she knew it was never in that way, not really.

Lee sighed, "I'm still angry. You had carried this on for months. It hurts me that you could go from us to him back to us so easily. You made it look easy. How many times have you kissed him and then turn around and kissed one of us?"

"I... I don't want to know." Roman whispered. She knew through the memories. What hurt her was that Celes had always silenced Roman when she kissed Damon. "I'm... done with this conversation. I know all I need to know." She looked over to Celes. "Come back home." She told her and stood up, waiting for Harry to allow her to move or picked her up.

Harry picked up Roman. "Come home tonight, Ro is right you need to come home." he said and gave Celes a little smiled and carried Roman back to his room.

Celes watched them go, she knew that she had hurt Roman pretty badly. She knew that. She looked back at Lee. "I'm sorry. Its all I can say, I messed up, and Im sorry. I… I…" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat pushing back the tears that threatened to come again. "It wasn't easy… I shouldn't have… I… but I did, and I can't change it. All I can do is pray that one day you will all trust me again. Now all I can do is say I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Im so sorry. I'm sorry… I'm…" she cracked and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she sobbed and got up sniffing. "I'm sorry." she whispered again and headed for the door of the flat.

"I... I... I dont understand why you would choose him? Why would you choose to look at him like that? Were we not enough? I mean... I'm so hurt and confused." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna try to pretend that this didn't happen. But its going to take time. In the mean time come back home." He looked down at his watch. "You better get going. Classes will start again." He told her. He stood up and kissed her on her forehead. "I still love you. We all do." He told her. He walked back to Harry's room. "I need your help... both of you." He told Harry and Ro.

Harry looked up at him. "With what, mate?" he asked him.

Lee smiled, "what you guys do best... er not sex. Eat food. My advance class is having a contest. They are to make their best appetizers, main dish, and dessert. I need you to judge."

Roman jumped up. "Lets do it!" She said excitedly. "What does the winner get?"

"A 20 gallon certificate to Honey Dukes." Lee smiled. "Think you two are up to the challenge?"

"I am!"

Harry laughed. "I am too." he said and looked over at Ro and down at the handcuffs. He gave a sigh and pulled the key out of his pocket and undid them. "You are released. I have a special plan for these later though." he said and winked at Roman.

Roman shivered as she frowned down at her hand. "I feel weird now." She said as she rubbed her wrist. She actually kind of missed it. She walked over to a pile of clothes and pulled on her jeans and the pulled out her bra. She smiled at the as she put it on over her shirt then pulled her shirt over it.

Lee shook his head. "A tease taking off clothes and a tease putting them on."

She grinned at them. "I have no idea what you are talking about. She pulled on her shoes and hopped. "I'm ready." She looked back down at her hand. She gave a little growl and took Harry's hand in hers. "Baby and I are ready."

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Baby?"

"Yes, he is my baby. He was the last to join the connection so he is my baby."

"Awe, come here baby boy. Let Papa Bear give you a kiss." Lee teased as he walked over to him with open arms.

Harry scowled at Roman but then looked at Lee. "Alright, I know you've wanted to for a while. And I know you've kissed boys before. Lets do this." he said opening his own arms.

Lee grabbed Harry's chin and pressed his lips hard to Harry's. "Next I expect you in a diaper with a bib." Lee rubbed his nose against his and walked away.

Roman's mouth fell open. She looked from where Lee was to Harry with wide eyes. "He kissed you." She whispered. She walked in front of Harry and looked up at him. "That was hot."

Harry started to laugh. "Yes Daddy!" he called and kept laughing. "Oh… God." he said and kissed Roman. "You know it wasn't bad." he said and strolled out of the room after Lee.

Lee barked a laugh. "Its Papa Bear to you, Baby. Roman is the only one that calls me Daddy." He laughed again. "You should try calling her Mama Ro."

Roman shivered she felt really aroused over this. She followed Lee and Harry. "You two have got to stop. All I can picture is the both of you having you way with me at the same time." She fanned herself as she looked back up at Harry and Lee and she shivered again.

"You know," Lee turned and looked down at her. "That is one of my goals. To one day have Harry and I take you at the same time. And then do the same to Celes."

Roman gave a whimper and a moan. "What are you doing to me?"

Harry turned to Roman for a second like he was going to respond and then shook his head. "I believe we like to call it, teasing. Mama Ro." he said and kissed her then smacked her ass. "Okay, mind out of the gutter, lets go eat!" Harry declared and walked out of the flat.

Roman gave a growl. How was she supposed to take her mind out off the gutter after all that? "You men are evil barbarians." She told them.

Lee smaked her ass. "Lets get going." He said pulling her out the flat.

Roman smiled to herself as they made their way to Lee's class. They walked in just as the bell rang. She smiled up at Harry as she let her thoughts of oral sex with Harry in front of the students filled her mind. She vaguely remember Lee introducing them and giving the instructions to them. She was thinking of a way to be cloaked but visible to the students so that the students wouldn't see them but would know they were there. Her mind easily turned to a fantasy of Harry in front of her with his mouth on her coarse and Lee behind her playing with her breast. All the while they were in front of the class and the students didn't have a clue.

"Stop it!" Lee hissed in her ear. "Take your nasty mind out the gutter."

Roman blushed when she realized what she did. "Sorry." She told him as he walked her to a seat next to Harry.

Harry shook his head and then brought his hand around like he was going to massage her neck and lightly ran it across her neck and then dropped his hand and paid attention to Lee for the rest of the class.

Celes was in the flat baking, her last class had ended early because one of her students had blown up a cauldron. She had healed the ones she could and sent the ones who weren't hurt back to their dorms for the rest of the time. She had walked the student who had blown up the cauldron to the hospital wing and filled Poppy in then stopped at John's apartment grabbed the few things she had there and then came back to the flat. She had already made Harry red velvet cupcakes with cheesecake frosting, she had Lee's cake cooking to be frosted and was halfway through the cheesecake when she heard the three of them come in. She gave a wave but didn't turn around from her task. "Hi." she called.

Harry stopped when he saw the cupcakes and grinned. "For me?" he asked her going over and picking one up, he peeled back the little wrapping around the bottom and took a bite and sighed. "Oh thats a good start. Right there." he said to her and sat down at the table watching her.

Lee shook his head. "How can you eat more when you just at?" He asked.

Roman sat next to Harry and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I have a food baby. I look like I'm a few months." She giggled.

"I couldn't even concentrate with you and your dirty mind." Lee growled at her.

Roman smiled at him, "Sorry, it was Harry's fault." She blamed.

"Oy! You were the one who kept having sexy daydreams!" he protested.

Celes smiled as she mixed the mango sauce for the top of the cheesecake. "What did you guys do?" she asked looking at them curiously. She decided to drizzle the cake and then put it in the fridge and picked up the vanilla frosting and started to frost Lee's cake.

"You said to keep my mind out the gutter. And we both know that's code for keep going so I can become wild man later tonight and make you scream." Roman told him.

Lee laughed, "I had a cooking contest with my advance class and these two were my judges." Lee told Celes. "You aren't that innocent either, Harry. I saw how you would 'accidentally' touch Ro."

"Yeah!" Roman agreed.

Celes gave them a smile and shook her head. "You are all just so bad. Hey maybe next term I can teach them how to make Better than Sex cake." she said and licked a dollop of frosting off her finger and then turned and started to clean up her mess.

Harry finished his cupcake. "I did accidently touch Roman!" he defended and went over and got another cupcake.

"So you were touching me on purpose?" Roman asked.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Sure." he said and sat back down and ate the cupcake.

Celes kept cleaning and listened to them talk. She sighed when she finished and turned around to them. "So, uh whats the plan for the holidays then?" she asked bringing her hands to rest on her flat belly, she laced them together and held them there.

"You said Scotland, yeah?" Lee asked.

Roman made a sound of suffering.

Celes nodded. "I did, but… okay. So Scotland. We can stay in Cardiff and make day trips about then. It won't be as… dreary in Cardiff, its in the Highlands where it rains and snows this time of year. I want to go to some of the Druid stone circles in the Highlands but like I said day trips." she said to Roman.

Harry smiled. "Scotland it is!" he said and looked at Roman. "There are _many_ ways we can stay warm." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not unless you know how to have sex through clothes." She gasped. "You do, dont you. Ok, we can go." Roman told them.

Lee shook his head. "You can also have sex in front of a fire place." He told her and nipped her ear lobe. "That would be fun too."

Celes smiled. "Its settled then." she said. "I have to go change out of these cloths." she said and walked away from them into Harry's room. She changed into a pair of black sweat pants and pulled on a v-neck cardigan and button four of the buttons to cover her breasts which were now free of a bra and left the rest undone so you got peeks of her stomach when she moved. She sighed and rubbed her belly. "We're okay Little Bean." she said softly and pulled on socks and then went back out into the living room and sank down on the couch.

Harry laughed at Roman's pout, he had teased her again about the daydreams and looked over at Celes. She was there but she was still removing herself from them. He sighed and went over and sat with her on the couch. "So why were you here so early, you have classes till the break before dinner."

"One of my students blew up a cauldron in my final class of the day." she said with a little sheepish smile.

Roman sat on Lee's lap as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Really? How did that happen?" She asked as she kicked of her shoes and slid her feet under Celes' thigh.

Celes gave a deep sigh. "One of the seventh years was trying to impress me. He impressed me alright, I've not seen an explosion like that since Seamus." she said. "He's being held in the Hospital Wing over night while his burns heal." she winced. "I dismissed class early so I had time on my hands." she said.

Harry shook his head. "I wonder if Seamus still blows everything up." he asked and ran his hand down Celes's arm to her fingers and took them and brought them to his lips and kissed them then set her hand back down.

Roman giggled and smiled as she wiggled her toes under Celes. "Hey, Harry, do you still have your cloak? I can also sit under it while I sit in Celes' classes and monitor the mood?"

"Oh now you offer that?" Lee growled against her neck. "I could have used you."

"Hey! I offered to go be there as a presence of you were taken, you never let me. I wasn't even going to do anything except _maybe_ help a little with the teaching of the cooking part. So you should not be complaining." Celes said to Lee and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and felt her relax against him. "Actually I do, but I have no idea where it is. Somewhere in Godrics Hollow I expect." he said.

"I didn't need a presence I need someone that can change moods." Lee chuckled.

"See I canhelp for a little bit. Its better than just sitting here waiting for Minerva to call Harry and say he had to sub for Divination." Roman teased.

Harry sobered. "Thats not even cool… no." he said. "I told her I wouldnt." he said.

Celes chuckled and her stomach gave a growl. She smiled and stood up rubbing her belly. "Alright, Little Bean." she said to the baby and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out one of her smoothies and yogurt with granola in it and went back over and sat down with a sigh and started to eat. "Well, you know Harry, its not like Trelawney is even teaching here anymore." she said with a giggled and received a dirty look from him that only made her giggle more.

Roman laughed. "Darn, he is safe."

Lee laughed. "I'm gettinging something." Lee said as he pressed his fingers to his temples. "Its the Grimm... Grimm of subbing for that class."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "No… no, no, no. I wouldn't even know how to begin to teach that class."

Celes giggled. "Just wear big coke bottle glasses, walk around in scarves and shawls and randomly predict deaths… Oh and make sure you pin point someone… maybe a boy… who lived." she said and winked taking another bite of yogurt and then licking the spoon clean and taking a drink of her smoothie.

Harry shook his head. "You are so… no. All of you suck." Harry said turning away a little.

"Awe, my poor baby." Roman got up and sat on his lap. "Are they picking on my baby?" She asked as she kissed his cheeks

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close burying his face in her neck. "Yes, Mama Ro, make them stop." he whined into her neck.

Celes moved away a little closer to Lee and gave a little smile and looked at him. "Whats this then?" she asked waving her spoon at the scene before her on the couch.

"You guys are picking on my baby. Stop it." Roman told them and smiled.

Lee laughed. "Apparently, since he is the last to be in the connection he is the _baby_." he told Celes. "And she seems protective of her _baby."_

Celes gave a little giggle. "Alright." she said and laughed. "Baby Girl, has a baby… that is Harry… even though I'm the baby in age. I can do that… but he call her Mama Ro now?" she snorted and took another bite of yogurt. "Thats adorable."

Lee laughed again, "That is my doing. When I found out she that he is her baby, I tried teasing him and told him Papa Bare was going to kiss the baby. Of course that didn't work out, so I kissed him. And told him he should start calling her Mama Ro."

Celes choked on her smoothie and hit her chest as she got the juice out of her lungs. "You did what?" she asked eyes wide and looked at Lee and then Harry who was nodding. "You… you kissed him? And I _missed_ it!" she coughed again. "That was probably really hot. Do it again!" she said and then blushed. "Er sorry."

Roman laughed, "That is what I was saying! Here, I re-enact." She took hold of Harry's chin and pressed her lips to his. "Next time I want you in a diaper and bib." she told him as she rubbed her nose against his. "Then Lee walked away. Can you _believe_ that? And they wanted my mind out the gutter! Uh, so not happening!"

Celes pouted. "You guys really suck. You always do the fun stuff when I'm not around." she said. "That was probably once in a lifetime." she sighed and finished her yogurt.

Harry chuckled. "Mind in gutter, right where it needs to be." he growled and nipped Roman's shoulder.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You know mine has a home there, you could visit sometime if you'd like." she said to Roman with a wink.

Roman laughed, "You I have a theory about these two." She told Celes. "They play off each other. I can tease them and have no problem at it. Harry can tease me back and has no problem. But when Lee teases me he does something that is just crazy. He leaves me wanting. So my theory is that he _uses_ Harry to tease me when I least expect it. So cheating." She shivered as she thought about Lee's words of him and Harry taking her at the same time. She sighed and shook her head. "Evil men, because Harry allows it."

"I don't _allow_ anything." Harry protested and looked at Lee. "You are getting me into trouble." he said to him.

"Better you than me." Lee shrugged and smiled. "Baby." he winked at him.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah…" her grumbled.

Celes giggled. "Looks like you got that on lock down." she said getting up with her bowl and walked it over to the kitchen sink and cleaned it out. She bit the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes and then opened them and continued to clean the bowl out.

Roman wrapped her arms around Harry's head and press him into her chest. "Don't listen to the mean Papa Bear." she told him.

Lee chuckled, "Celes, come back over here."

Harry growled into her breasts. "I cant hear anything when im like this." he said.

Celes set the bowl on the drying rack and then walked back over and sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "Do you guys want to watch a movie? We could watch a musical." she asked them all.

"I want to watch Moulin Rouge." Roman said as she let go of Harry's head and kissed him. She giggled and slipped off his lap to sit next to him.

Lee got up and put the movie it. "I'll make us some popcorn. Wan anything to drink, baby?"

Harry grinned. "Get me a butterbeer would ya, Buttercup?" he said to Lee.

Celes giggled and started to hum along to the Overture of the movie.

Lee laughed as he made the popcorn and took out a couple of Butterbeers. He walked over to the oven and checked the cake. He pulled it out and turned off the oven. We walked back over passed the bowl to Celes and tossed a bottle of Butterbeer to Harry as he sat down.

Roman waved her hand and a large blanket wrapped them. "I like this." she said as she snuggled move under the blanket.

Celes grinned and nodded. She ate some popcorn and had a sudden thought. "Oh… we need nacho cheese." she said.

Harry looked at her. "For what?"

Celes grinned bigger. "To dip the popcorn in of course."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Roman said. "I showed her that little trick when we were in New Mexico. But you can't have any." She told Harry.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

Celes started singing the song that was on the movie, but only quietly so they could still talk.

"Because its _not yo cheese_." she laughed.

Lee shook his head as he came back with a little bowl of nacho cheese. "How did you not see that?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea." he laughed.

Celes took the cheese and started dipping her popcorn in it and laughed. They watched the movie with Celes singing along quietly. She would have gotten up and reenacted parts like she usually did when she watched it but it was warm on the couch. When they got to the love song though Celes wanted to get up and go into the other room until it was over.

Roman laced her fingers with Celes and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. She leaned her head onto her shoulder. "Sing the love song to me." she whispered.

Celes smiled a little and picked up the song where Satine started to sing. She sang quietly into Roman's ear and closed her eyes to block out the world for a few minutes. When the song was over she snuggled closer to Roman and gave a signed.

"That's us." she whispered. "That's all four of us. I love you until the end of time." She "Stay with us and you will see."

Celes felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm not ever going to leave." she whispered back and closed her eyes.

"Come what may and I will love you. No matter what we go though I will always love you." She told her and sighed.

Celes turned to her and buried her face in Roman's neck and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered and held onto Roman.

"I know you are." she told her. "I just want you to know that I love you and I also forgive you." she leaned her head over Celes' head. "It's okay, Cel-Bear. It's okay."

Celes cried a little more into her neck and then pulled back wiping her eyes. She smiled at Roman then turned back to the movie, keeping her hand intertwined with Roman's.

Roman smiled and finished watching the rest of the movie. When it was over she found was drifting to sleep. She yawned. "Can we put in a thriller or a horror movie next?" she asked. She didn't want to sleep just yet.

Harry smiled. "How about Pitch Black?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, that will work for me." she said with a slow smile.

"Only because Vin Diesel is in it. I was thinking more scarier like Chucky or Jason." Roman said.

Lee shook his head. "I think you are up to something." he told her.

Roman smiled, "Me? Up to something? I would never."

"If we watch Jason, I will spend the whole movie under the blanket. No… no." Celes said.

Harry chuckled. "Its just a movie." he said.

"Its not just a movie… it a curse… no… I won't watch it unless I can put the blanket over my head whenever I want." Celes whimpered. "Cant we just watch… like an action film?"

Roman chuckled, "Okay, action film it is." She turned to Harry. "You will watch a horror movie with me, right?"

"Yeah, Ro. That sounds like fun. Horror movie a thon." he said.

"Oh, yay."

Lee chuckled, "Harry you put the movie on. I'm warm under here."

Harry grumbled and got up. "Youre not the only one who gets extremely cold in Britain now." he said and picked up the Fifth Element and put it in.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Hawaii made our blood warm." she said with a grin as Harry came and snuggled back against Roman.

Roman giggled as she snuggled against him too. "Yes it did. I saw we should retire there."

Lee laughed, "I agree."

"Yes, lets do that." Celes agreed and snuggled deeper into the couch with a little sigh. She put her hands under the blanket to warm them.

Lee took her hands and pulled her closer to him. "I bet I know your favorite part." he teased.

Celes gave a little smile. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked.

"When the Diva sings." Ro and Lee said at the same time.

Celes giggled. "Well you would be right." she said. "I uh… know the words but I can't sing like that." she said softly.

Harry laughed. "Your learned an auria because it was in a movie you like?"

Celes looked at him. "I learn music, Harry. Its what I do." she shrugged.

"You know, maybe you should be a music teacher." Roman suggested. "That would be fun."

Celes smiled. "Thats not a bad idea, maybe I can start a thing here… but I'm the Potions Mistress right now." she said and snuggled into Lee's side rubbing her hands together a little.

"Ro can do Potions if you choose to do music." Lee told her.

"Hey! What if I don't want to do Potions?" she protested.

Lee snorted, "You would because you would try your best to terrorize the kids. Not as bad as Snape but you would pride yourself on picking on them."

Roman laughed, "How is it you know me so well?"

Lee laughed and blew her a kiss.

Celes just giggled. "Maybe we can start talks about it next term." Celes said. "I want to enjoy Christmas Holiday with the three people I love most in the world, save our horde of children." she whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I will never forget my first day in that class… he was so mean to me." he said shaking his head.

"Thats because he didn't know how else to be with you." Celes said to Harry. "He really liked you… just… it was complicated." she sighed. "Lets watch the movie."

"It's okay, I got him to finally hug me seventh year." she whispered she gave a little giggle and went back to watching the movie. "Green is good."

Celes watched the movie, and hummed along at the Diva's part. She'd always liked that part. She loved the whole movie, it was cute and action packed and had a badass leading man. She shivered a little and snuggled deeper under the blanket.

"That whole fight scene and the Diva singing is _totally_ me and Celes. She sings and I fight." Roman giggled.

Celes giggled. "Just don't get yourself all shot up like she does, I always cry when Lilu nearly dies in the end." Celes said to her.

"She don't die," Roman tells her. "She sleeps. Oh and Harry can be Ruby Rod. So flamboyant and outgoing, and still has time to get laid."

Harry laughed. "ZZZZ" he mimicked Ruby.

Celes gave a loud laugh. "So does that make Lee, Bruce Willis?" she giggled.

Roman laughed, "Yeah, he is grumpy enough."

"I believe he gets the girl in the end." Lee chuckled.

"Oh yes, you know because the movie ends with them having sex in the healie tube." Celes said matter of factly and shivered at the idea.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Lee chuckled.

Roman laughed and shook her head.

Celes grinned. "We dont have any healie tubes though. I guess you have to make do with… something else." she shook her head sadly and bit the inside of her mouth her hormones kicking in again.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure that with some creative thinking, Lee could come up with something." he said.

Roman snored, "It would have to be sturdy." She laughed. "I can so see it now going at it hard and heavy and then all of a sudden it breaks." she laughed.

"Hey!" Lee objected.

Celes giggled as she pictured it and moaned. "You wouldn't even skip a beat, you'd just keep going."

Harry laughed. "That sounds about right, it'd be roughly the same for us too Ro." he nudged her.

Roman laughed, "Yeah but I would predict it would for us it would break within the first three minutes, whereas Lee and Celes would break in the first ten."

Celes gave another little shiver and moaned. "Okay… we can stop with the picture porn now." she said softly as a shot of desire went through her body and down into her core and she pressed her legs together.

Harry chuckled. "Right, Horny Pregnant woman. Must remember this…" he trailed off and laughed a little turning back to the movie.

Lee laughed as he held Celes closer.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "You know, I think I may have to create stones like that, that open by elements to a hidden compartment… ooh, or a hidden room."

Harry laughed. "And what would be in this hidden room?" he asked her pulling her into his side more.

"Not sure yet." She said. "What would you guys have in a hidden room?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not sure what I would have in a hidden room yet either." Harry shrugged.

"I have a few thoughts." Lee said but didn't elaborate.

"I dont know, maybe something that appeals to the fun…" Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "Nevermind. I don't know either."

Roman shook her head and smiled as she continued to watch the movie. She leaned closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled and leaned his head on top of Roman's his eyes getting droopy. He yawned.

Celes watched them and shook her head. She watched the end of the movie and sighed when the credits rolled. She wasnt ready for sleep yet she got up and stretched. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm hungry again." she said.

"A trip to the kitchens?" Roman asked. "Harry, have you been to the kitchens?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "I have." he said. "It'll be very… er… thrilling to sneak about the corridors even if technically we are aloud out after curfew." he winked.

Celes smiled. "I was just going to eat something here, but in the kitchens would be nice too."

"Sounds like we are going for a stretch." Lee said as he stood.

Roman jumped up and pulled on her shoes. She pulled Harry up to his feet. "Lets go. I want Hot chocolate."

Harry laughed and pulled on his own shoes. "Alright." he said and grinned down at her.

Celes smiled. "I have to go get my shoes." she said and went to get them and pulled them on and came back out.

Lee took her hand, "Lets go."

Roman hopped and skipped. "I'm free. I'm free. I'm free!' She said in a loud whisper.

Celes giggled as they all walked down the darkened corridor. "I used to sneak out before we had the apartment, but then the rules sort of changed a bit for us when we moved into the apartment fifth year."

Harry shook his head. "I seemed to spend more time out of my bed, than sleeping when we were still going here." he chuckled.

"I snuck around all the time, especially with the twins. Then fourth year it was more of sneaking into Lee's bed." Roman said.

Celes stopped. "Wait… you used to sneak into Lee's bed that year? Hold on… what?" she did not remember this. "I slept in your bed every night that year… I… I'm not that heavy of a sleeper. How did I miss that?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Roman's a ninja, don't you know?"

Lee shook his head. "I… I don't know how she did it but once you slept she snuck into my bed and I would wake her early to go back to her bed. That is how I figured out she isn't a morning person." he chuckled.

Roman stopped suddenly. "I want to run. Can we go run?" She turned to Lee, "I have to do it. I have to change into my animagus. Hey! Is Feltch and Mrs. Norris still here?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, Mrs. Norris is no longer with us. Shes… buried down in Hagrid's garden." Harry said and smiled. "I'd like to run, havent been in my animagus in what seems like years."

Celes smiled. "I'd like to see Roree for a bit." she said winking.

"Too bad for Mrs. Norris. I loved our chase third year." she chuckled. "Should we go run and then go to the kitchens, or should we go to the kitchens and then go run?"

Lee chuckled, "I wonder if Flur is still looking to buy a snow leopard." he teased.

Roman gave him a dirty look. "That was not funny."

"We can always pedal a peacock. You're very pretty this time of year. All white and majestic like." Celes said and started to walk again.

Harry laughed. "Peacock…" he shook his head.

Lee frowned at Celes and then at Harry. "You guys can go run I'm going to stay human. No one is pedaling this peacock."

Roman chuckled, "I still want some of your feathers."

Harry laughed. "Thats a painful process, Celes said it hurt a lot to be plucked."

Celes winced. "Yeah… I'm not turning into a bird tonight. Besides I don't think its the best idea for me." she shrugged.

Roman looked up at Harry, "Before or after?"

Harry grinned. "When do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Now!" she said and took off running. She changed as she jumped down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom she paused and looked behind her. She didn't see Harry. She sniffed the air for him but didn't smell him. She gave a little yelping sound to call to him.

Harry shifted into a lion and looked at Lee and Celes then prowled over to the top of the stairs watching Roman from the shadows then with a little growl he leaped out at her.

Roman quickly took off down more stairs until she was in the snow of the court yard. She ran in circles. She waited for Harry and pounced on him and ran from him. She ran in more circles and crouched low.

Harry growled a little and crouched as well and circled her. He jumped at her, but she was a smaller cat so she dodged him with ease. He kept going for her and missing her. Hed sometime end up pouncing right into a snow drift. She started to stop in front of them on purpose.

Roman dodged him again and ran around in circles again. She climbed onto the stones of the walls and laid watching him. When he got closer she jump on him and run off. She paused in front of another snow drift and went to dodge him again but this time he calculated her move and was on top of her. She roll onto her back in surrender.

Harry felt triumphant and leaned down and nuzzled her face and neck with his making a little guffaw noise as he did it. He gave a little growl and pressed his nose against hers and then let her go and ran away.

Roman jumped up and rubbed herself against him. She then jumped on him and ran around more. She crouched low into a shadow and moved with her stealth of the snow leopard. She hid into another shadow and watched Harry.

Harry had his senses stretched as he ran along, he was tense to her attack that was sure to come. He swung his head back and forth searching for her.

Roman crouched lower as he got closer. She pounced from the dark and knocked him over. She jumped away but stood over him.

Harry gave a humphing noise. " _Well you have me, now what are you going to do with me?"_ he asked her in their connection.

She rubbed her head against him and then laid across him. " _If you were a snow leopard I'd make you mate me."_ she teased. She rolled off him and into the snow. She licked at her paws as she laid next to him.

" _We could always just change back…"_ Harry suggested and gave a growl in his throat.

She got up and licked him slowly then trotted off towards the castle. " _Catch me if you can."_ She said as she ran back into the castle and turned back into herself. She gave a little giggle.

Harry used the lion to his advantage and caught up a little then changed back into himself and stretched out his senses and started to track her. He walked slowly back into the castle he kept walked slowly and then walked past the corridor she was concealing herself in, but at the last minute he reached out and grabbed her to him. "You do know I can track you right?" he asked and kissed her pushing her back into the corridor and against the wall.

She giggled up at him. "Why else do you think I was in a dark corridor?" she asked him. "Just you wait, once we are out of Hogwarts our real chase will begin." she giggled again. "Well, you have me. Now what are you going to do with me?" She said giving his words back.

Harry growled a little and kissed her, he ran his hands up the side of her body up under her shirt and pressed himself against her. "What do you think?" he asked and trailed little kisses down her neck.

She gave a little moan. "Are you going to recite me poetry?" she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "No, but if you're good I'll sing you the song I wrote about you." he said and kissed down her collarbone and pulled her shirt down and kissed the top of her breasts.

She gave a moan. "How good do I have to be?" She asked as she slid her hands around him and into his hair.

"So… good…" he said to her between kisses on her neck. He gripped her hips and lifted her up so that her back was pressed against the wall. He pressed himself between her legs and moaned.

Roman closed her eyes as she rolled her hips. She massaged his head as she looked down at him. "Submissive good?" she breathed as she rubbed her nose against his. "Or can I get away with a little defiance?" she asked as she licked his lips.

Harry moaned and tightened his grip on her hips then kissed her. "Lets find out. Shall we?" he said leaving it open to her. He reached down and undid her jeans and pushed them off of her and then did his own. He lifted her back up and pressed his shaft against her core but didn't enter and looked at her. "Submissive, or defiance?" he said and thrust into her pulling her on him as he did. He moaned.

She moaned as she closed her eyes and kissed him. She rolled her hips and shivered. "How loud do you want me to scream?" she asked. She bit her lower lips and tried to roll her hips again. She actually enjoyed how controlling he was starting to become. When she submitted to him without a fight and he took her it was so insane she wondered how she didn't lose her voice.

Harry growled and bit her neck. "You should keep quiet, if one of the night watch teacher catches us and can expect a visit to the Headmasters office in the morning." he said and thrust into her more and a little harder. He gripped her hips and helped her bounce on top of him kissed down her neck and then licking up it and kissing her lips hard.

She shivered with arousal and leaned her head back. "I guess…" she moaned. "I will have to submit. She smiled at him. "You may want to cover my mouth." she moaned again as she locked her ankles around him. She slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit.

Harry moaned and covered her mouth. He liked that, they'd done it before. He thurst into her a little harder and faster watching her rub her clit and himself pounding in and out of her and moaned again he leaned forward and kissed down her neck and bit the base.

Roman moaned into his hand. She shivered and couldn't help but be more turned on. She was in a dark corridor, doing naughty things and could be caught at any moment. Then to top it off he was covering her mouth to keep her quiet. She moaned again and felt her juices starting to leak. Oh, yes, this was going to be a nice ride.

Harry gave a low growl and shivered and kissed her wherever she had skin exposed. She was so hot, and this was so thrilling. What if a teacher found them? Oh God the idea that he had to finish quicker and harder had him feeling the tingles of climax already in his spine. He groaned and kissed her neck again and sucked on it.

She whimpered against his hand indicating she was close. She had never done this in Hogwarts until him. Now she understood the thrill of being pulled into a dark corridor. She moaned again. This time she gave him a mischievous look. Her fingers slid lower to where he was and entered with him. She moaned deep into her throat as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. As he thrusted she thrusted her her fingers in herself.

Harry growled at how much tighter she became when her finger entered with him. Not to mention how damn hot it was. He thrust harder into her, he was so close now. He looked into her eyes. "Ro…" he grunted to her and leaned forward and nipped at her neck.

Roman high moan as her body started to shake. She rocked her hips harder onto him and onto her fingers. She arched her back and gave another high pitched moan. She was going to climax. She was there. She was so there. Her breathing became labored and she started to become wild against him. Another high pitched moan came from her.

Harry thrust harder and faster as he started to feel her tighten around him in her oncoming orgasm. He growled and bit her neck again and then sucked on it. "Jesus, Roman come!" he growled in her ear.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and she leaned her head back and screamed into his hand as she climaxed. She felt her juices gush out on her hand and onto him. Her body shook and tears leaped into her eyes. She shivered and moaned as she continued to rock her hips but slower.

When Harry had felt her clamp down on his shaft and her fingers he gave a loud growl and came with her. He pumped into her a little harder and released his seed into her and moaned loudly as she was still moving when he finally came back down. He looked at her and found tears in her eyes. He looked at her panting. "Did… I… hurt… you?" he panted.

She shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. She moved her hand that was between them and held onto him. She felt like she was going to fall.

Harry pulled her tighter against him and kept her braced against the wall. His breathing was slowing. "Need a minute?" he asked her and kissed her cheeks.

"No…" she told him. "I'm good." she smiled. "I think I was just relieved that I could come." she smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "I'm good. I promise."

Harry nodded slowly and set her down and helped her back into her jeans and then pulled his own back on and then he picked her up. "Chain or no, I'm going to carry you. Lets go find Lee and Cel." he said and kissed her. "Oh and someone gets a song." he said.

She giggled as she leaned her head into his shoulder. "They are still in the kitchens." She told him. She gave a moan and enjoyed the way she was feeling. "You make me into a sex feen. I swear if I could I would survive off of sex." she giggled.

Harry chuckled as she walked them towards the kitchens. "I probably would try… sex and food… I could do that and live a pretty happy life." he said and kissed her as he approached the painting.

Lee looked up as Roman and Harry walked in. "Caught her, I see." he teased.

"I did." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I got him a few times. Lions aren't really good in the snow." Roman teased. "Ooh, what are you eating?" She asked Celes.

Celes held the Jammy Dodger halfway to her mouth. "Um… Jammy dodgers." she said with a smile and then ate it.

A house elf came up to them asking what they would like. Roman asked for a hot chocolate and some jammy dodgers.

Lee shook his head, "She is sleeping with you. I don't know if you have noticed but recently she has become really active in her sleep when she consumes too much sugar." Lee told Harry.

Celes looked up and set the jammy dodger down. "Me, or Roman?" she asked. "Because I don't consume that much sugar…" she said and blushed a little. "Sorry shutting up."

Harry chuckled. "If you mean Ro, yes I've noticed."

Lee chuckled, "I meant Ro, sorry, Cel."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Roman protested.

"Not that bad? You nearly kneed me in the groin twice last week." Lee told her.

Roman blushed. "I… I was dreaming."

Celes giggled. "Was it the kind of dream you wake up from and jump somebody afterwards?" she asked.

Harry looked at Lee. "I pad before we go to sleep on nights she has too much sugar. Cover my man bits with a pillow and i'm good." he winked.

Lee laughed, "You could have let me know." he shook his head.

Roman giggled, "It was the kind of dream where it was war against the students. Clubs warring with each other… but it was more of harmless we are better than you war. Pain ball guns and that sort of thing. No teacher. They were only their and the beginning of the school year and the end. It was heaven." she sighed.

Celes giggled. "You have a crazy mind." she said shaking her head at Roman. "You know when you make my padded suit so I don't hurt myself, you should make yourself some padding to protect against Roman when she sleeps with you." she said with a wink.

Lee laughed. He took the plate of Jammy Dodgers and gave her one. "We can save these for later."

"But you can't have one when drinking hot chocolate." Roman protested.

"You have plenty of whipped cream on that hot chocolate. You will be fine." Lee told her.

"Sugar nazi." she grumbled.

Celes laughed again and pushed her plate towards Lee. "Those too but Im done." she said rubbing her belly. "Little Bean is pleased." she said and brought her knees up to her chin and rested it on them and watched them.

Harry shook his head and snaked a jammy dodger off the plate and popped it into his mouth with a sigh.

Roman hummed to herself as she ate her whipped cream and mixed it into her hot chocolate. She gently blew and then sipped on it.

Lee shook his head and sighed. "Sugar baby."

Roman smiled at him.

Harry snaked another dodger and offered it to Roman.

Celes shook her head. "Oh no, now youre on my list Harry Potter." she said reaching across the table to snag the cookie. "She has hot chocolate stop spoiling her." she laughed.

"Not fair!" Roman protested.

Lee laughed. "So is fair." he stood up. "Come on lets head back to our apartment before Ro comes up with another idea to fight her sleep."

"I'm not fighting my sleep." she said as she stood up and held her hot chocolate to her.

Harry stood and lifted Roman into his arms and chuckled. "Yeah okay." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Celes stood and slowly got off the bench so she wouldn't trip and then smiled and yawned. "Well I'm not bashful, I'm tired." she declared.

Lee picked her up, "Still having trouble with your balance?" he asked.

Celes gave a little nod. "Yes, its annoying but I do better during the day. I walk next to the walls in my classroom." she said.

"That's good." he told her.

Roman comfortably kicked her feet as if she was a little kid and drank more of her hot chocolate. "Tomorrow is the start of the holidays or the day after?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?" Celes asked leaning her head on Lee's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I wanted to go into Hogsmeade and do some shopping so I can be paired for the kids. And I wanted to buy some warmer clothes and thicker blankets for the trip."

Celes sighed. "We can do that tomorrow morning before we head to the Burrow." she said softly.

Harry chuckled. "Girls and shopping." he shook his head and started out of the kitchens.

A few days later, after celebrating Christmas a little early with all the kids, the four of them headed to Cardiff and put themselves up in a hotel. They had opted for a suite that had two rooms in it so the four of them could drift and mingle between beds as they pleased. Celes was pretty excited, Roman complained about the weather , snowing all the time, but overall she seemed to enjoy it there. Celes thought it was pretty but liked it better when she sat inside the hotel and watched the snow fall. It was early morning on the third day and Celes awoke and looked at Harry with a little smile. He had his arm thrown over his eyes and he was still sleeping, he had come to bed the night before worn out from whatever game he and Lee had been playing with Roman. The boys seemed very keen on having Roman at the same time so Celes had bowed out so they could have their fun without interruption. She didn't know if had actually gone down but from the way Harry looked so tired the way he slept they had done something exhausting. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to bug him. She scooted over kissed him on the cheek she could reach and slipped out of the bed. She pulled the throw off the end of the bed and wrapped in it and then went out into the living area and sank into the chair by the window and watched the early morning snow fall and daydreamed. She liked to be up early and do this. Today she would finally get to go to one of her stone circles she was so excited. She shivered a little and pulled the blanket tighter around her thinking she probably should have put some clothes on under the blanket. But as was always true when she was pregnant she preferred to lounge and sleep in the nude. She leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes for a second. Then her eyes flew open and she had to dodge to the bathroom to have a nice bout of morning sickness. Way to start the day off. She moaned when she finished and flushed the toilet and got up off the floor and went into the room she had been sleeping in that morning and pulled on sweats and a tank top and then headed out to the living area again and got out one of her potions and filled a glass with it and drank it. She sighed when her stomach settled. She started to get hungry and looked around. There wasn't anything but peanuts in the hotel room. She wanted to go to breakfast but she didn't want to go alone, she she grabbed the peanuts to nibble on while she waited for someone to wake up so she had someone to go eat with. She sighed and sank back into the chair by the window and looked out at the snow. It was letting up. She hoped that it wasn't snowing like this in the Highlands. She curled her legs up under herself and leaned her head on the back of the chair and watched the snow fall.

Roman gave a little moan as she woke up. She looked around the room and smiled. The night before Lee and Harry tried to tease her. It didn't work too well. She had used her magic on both of them. Harry used his magic back on her and ended up exhausting himself out. She slowly slipped off of Lee and out of bed. She was wearing a flannel nightgown but opted to pull on sweat pants she grabbed one of the many blankets and wrapped in it. She walked out the room and and smiled at Celes. She sat next to her and wrapped herself and the blanket around her. She leaned her head on her shoulder and gave a sigh as she watched the snow fall. Celes was right it was pretty to watch.

Celes gave a little sigh and snuggled closer to Roman. "Morning, Baby Girl, have fun last night?" she asked her and turned her head and kissed her.

Roman gave a moan as she kissed her back. She giggled. "They tried to tease me. I got the upper hand. Then Harry tried evening the score and wore himself out. I suspect there will be punishment to be paid." She kissed her cheek and down her neck. "When will you demanding I be chain to you?" She whispered as she kissed up her neck and nipped her earlobe.

Celes shivered and looked at her with a little grin. "I've been giving you your time with the boys." she said kissing her and then down her neck. "I can fit in the times in between, like now." she moaned and brought her hand up to her breasts and massaged it through her nightgown.

She moaned. "I like that but you have been putting distance between us. Not just you and me but all of us." She looked down at Celes. "I... want to finish out my punishment for leaving. I was chained to Harry the whole time you left. Lee is such a stickler for rules. I hurt you guys and I want to make it up to you all."

Celes smiled at her. "I know, he needs to stop that. But I suppose we could get the handcuff when Harry gets up. But we should let him sleep." she said and kissed Roman again she moaned. "Until then we can pretend." she said and slipped off the chair pulling Roman with her so they lay on the floor. Celes came up over top of her and shook her head. "You're all covered up, like a nun or something." she growled and kissed her neck.

Roman giggled as she leaned her head back to allow her access to her neck. "That is what Lee and Harry keep telling me." She moaned. "Good thing we have magic." She moaned again as she slipped her hands up her shirt and found her breasts. She v upped them and ran her thumbs over her nipples.

Celes moaned and arched her back a little. "Mmm yes, good thing." she said softly and then nipped at Roman's neck and pushed her hands down Roman's body, feeling her curves through the nightgown and growling again. She sat up and snapped her fingers and both of their clothes were gone. "Better. I can keep you warm." she said and smiled and kissed down Roman's body and then the top of her pelvic bone and then dipped down and used her tongue ring to flick Roman's piercing.

Roman gave a squeal as she jumped a little. She moaned and rolled her hips fir more. She looked down at her as she bit her lower lip and moaned again.

Celes gave a little laugh and looked up at her through her lashes and then moved down to her clit and flicked that and then dipped her tongue into Roman's core and gave a moan. She brought her fingers ups and replaced her tongue and used her tongue ring to flick over Roman's clit.

Roman moaned and squealed as she rolled her hips. She arched her back and moaned louder. She went to ran hand through her hair but squealed and clung to the blanket. She rolled her hips again and rolled on to her head. Celes always seemed to know exactly what to do to make her wild, especially when her tongue ring was involved.

Celes growled and moaned and pumped her fingers a little faster and moved to flick her piercing over Roman's and then went back to her clit. She moaned when she felt Roman's juices start to leak out. She loved that part. She did t know why but it just got her hotter when she felt that from Roman. She shivered and continued what she was doing to Roman rubbing her own legs together.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she bucked under Celes. She arched her back and rolled her hips. She pressed Celes more into her and screamed again. When she felt her climax and knew she was going to gush she tried to push her away. She moaned and whimpered and tried to crawl away when pushing away didn't work. Her whole body shook with her need to release. "C-celes..." she stuttered.

Celes growled and clamped her mouth over Roman and continued her actions of pumping in and out of her and working her clit with her piercing. She wanted Roman to come like that, she loved it when she did she loved it so much. She growled again. " _Come Roman"_ she said through the connection. She wanted to hear her scream with her release, so bad. Celes moaned and rubbed her legs together and continued her actions.

Roman arched her back and rolled her hips as she shook more. She screamed as she came and screamed louder as she felt her juices gush out of her. She gave mew sounds as she rolled her body. There was something going on with her and all three of them. Every time she had sex with them she found herself being dominated by all three and she found it arousing. She grew wild and they dominated her.

Celes growled one last time and lapped up Roman's juices. She chuckled as she slid back up Roman's body and laid half on top of her tangle her legs with Roman's. She moaned and then sighed and kissed Roman's neck. "Mine." she murmured and snuggled close to her and pulled the blanket around them so Roman would stay warm. She looked up and grinned. "Morning." she said in her chipper voice. "The Little Bean and I are very hungry." she said to her and kissed her neck again.

Roman giggled as she shook a little more. "You and little bean have an insane appetite." She told her. She moaned again. "Why can't I get enough of you all." She kissed Celes and moaned. "I want more." She moaned against her lips. She ran her hands down Celes back and pressed her closer. "But I will wait until after we eat." She gave her a smacking kiss. "Lets go downstairs to the little restaurant and eat." She waved her hand and they were dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and sweaters.

Celes wiggled and sat up. "My appetite has doubled, I swear. I eat enough to feed 12 people." she said and got up helping Roman to stand as well. "I feel like I can never eat enough. Its a buffet downstairs. Lets go." she said eyes sparkling. She took Roman's hand and pulled her close and kissed her again. "And for the record, I don't think we can get enough of you either." she moaned against her lips and then pulled away and started to the door dragging her along.

Roman laughed as she followed Celes. They went down to the buffet and ate. "So what are you looking for here?" She asked Celes as she ate some eggs. "I mean with the Druid stuff."

Celes took a bite of her toast with jam on it and sighed. "Im not sure, I want to go to the Stone Circles… I'm mostly just curious about this part of me. I know about the Hawaiian bit, I know about the Romanian, I'd like to know about the Scottish." she shrugged. "That and its beautiful in the Highlands no matter what time of year you visit. You know with you chained to me you'll have to trek all over the cold Highlands with me." she said winking at her.

Roman shook her head and laughed. "Hey why don't we get an RV and just drive around. Wouldn't that be better?"

Celes eyebrows shot up in excitement. "Oh! Thats a good idea. Then we can just stay where we stop… Oh and it'll be warm… that'll be nice." Celes sighed. "We should go after this… well we should get Lee and Harry but then we should go." she said bouncing in her chair and taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yes, I'm awesome like that." Roman giggled and bit into her toast.

"Mind if we eat with you pretty ladies?"

Roman looked up and smiled at Lee and Harry. "We are married." She teased as she played along and wiggled her left had to show her ring at them. "I don't think our husbands would like strange men sitting with us."

Celes giggled up at them. "Yes, they're very protective. You might be in for a fight." she teased.

Harry chuckled and pulled out a chair that put him on one side of the table in between the girls. "I think we can take them, eh mate?" he asked Lee and watched Celes eat. "You're eating enough to feed a small army." he commented a little distracted by it.

"Its a buffet, we can eat as much as we want." Roman told him. "Besides, she is pregnant. She needs to eat."

Lee chuckled as he sat down and kissed Roman and then Celes. "Someone's screaming woke us up. When we got up to join the fun we found that our wives were missing."

Roman blushed as she drank her orange juice.

Celes gave a triumphant smile. "Oh yes, I did quite good this morning." she said beaming. "Harry we need the handcuffs its my turn to have Roman chained to me.

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "Its about time you asked, I thought were never going to." he said and snaked a piece of bacon off her plate.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I was just giving you guys your time with Ro." she said with a little blush and ate some more of her food.

Lee shook his head. "We were trying to demand your time with her. You've been distant since coming back." He allowed Roman to eat some of his potatoes. "You talk a lot to yourself but not to us."

Roman ate more of her toast. "She is talking to her little bean."

Celes smiled and pushed her plate away and looked at all of them as she sat back and rubbed her belly. "I just feel compelled to… talk to her." she whispered. "And the withdrawal has more to do with wanting you both to have your time with Roman. It was a shock to the system for all of us… I think… I just want everyone to be okay." she smiled and looked down at her hands.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You do see what you're doing,right? You're doing the same thing Roman tired, except you aren't leaving… leaving." he said to her.

Lee shook his head. "Would it be better if we actually forgot what happened?" He asked her.

Roman looked up at him with caution. She had proposed the idea to Lee a couple of days ago and he said he would watch and see how things went. "Lee?"

"Roman gave me an idea a couple of days ago. So do you think its better to remember this or to forget?"

Celes looked at Lee. "Do _you_ think it would be better to forget than to just pretend like it never happened? I wouldn't mind… feeling like I'm walking on eggshells. I'm staying away so that I dont… say something or do something that sets one of you off… especially you." she said to Lee. "I didn't…" she sighed and took a deep breath. "I think if we forgot we may be happier… but you all have to make that choice… and Ill do whatever you want me to." she said.

Harry sighed and looked at Celes and then to Lee. "It… could make things easier…" he looked back at Celes.

Lee nodded. "I agree."

Roman looked down at her plate and frowned. "I dont... I dont like it but I understand. I usually give that as a last resort but... this is hurting everyone so I agree to it. I'll call Damon. He is the only one that can do it. My powers don't work on Harry anyways."

Celes gave a little nod and closed her eyes. "Okay." she whispered and rubbed her belly again.

Harry sighed. "Okay." he said and looked around at all of them.

Roman went back to eating and decided to change the subject. "Tell them about the RV idea." She told Celes.

Celes sat up a little. "Well Roman thought that we could get an RV to see all the places I want to in Scotland. Cozy, comfy and its basically bringing our home with us." she said with a little smile.

Harry laughed but nodded. "I like that idea… very intimate." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lee chuckled, "She do anything to stay in the warmth." He leaned over and kissed her. "That is a very good idea. We will have to get a really big bed for all four of us to sleep in."

"I like that idea." Roman smiled.

Lee growled against her neck. And smiled when she shivered and giggled. He laughed and looked over to Harry. "Did you know Celes has a little spot on her that makes her squeal and giggle?"

Celes blushed and looked away. "Yeah…" she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, we will just have to try that out sometime." he said to Celes and turned her head and kissed her deeply. "I think though, I may need to be shown… Oh I know we can have a show and tell with Cel one day… oh and with Roman too… yes… we shall do them separately… pure torcher of the gang up." he laughed darkly sitting back in his seat looking at both girls heatedly.

Roman shivered as she shifted in her seat and kept her eyes on her plate. "Uh, so... yeah..."

Lee chuckled and moaned. "I think we really need to do that. We may need to tie them to the bed so they don't squirm away." He said as he looked at both of them.

Celes gave a little whimper and a shot of desire went through her body to her core and she pushed her legs together with a shiver. "I…" she trailed off.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "So we should get one of those ones with a huge bed in the back part yeah… something with like… what a tour bus? Then it could have a pretty much full functioning kitchen for Lee." he said nodding towards him.

"I like that idea." Lee nodded.

"I can't drive." Roman told them. I dont have my license for here."

Harry chuckled. "Thats okay, we got that covered." he said winking at Roman.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and smiled. "I can drive over here." she said raising her hand a little.

Lee chuckled. "You and Ro can take turned riding in the front." He kissed Celes. "Besides you will be the navigator."

"What will I do?" Roman asked.

"You can relax and allow us to play with you." Lee growled. "And when Celes isn't navigating we can play with her too."

Celes shivered. "Okay… RV good idea." she said and pressed her legs tighter together. She let out a little moan and looked around. "Are you two going to eat?" she asked them.

Harry smiled and kissed her and then Roman and got up and went over to the buffet and filled a plate and came back, only to have Celes snag one of his muffins. He shook his head and sighed and sat down and started to eat.

"Oh! I want some of those too." Roman said as she got up to make another plate.

"Hey, don't get too many." Lee called after her. "And stay away from the..." he growled. "Woman!" He got up and followed her with an empty plate. When they came back they had three plates. One she made, one he made for her, and another for himself. "Sugar baby." He growled.

Roman pouted. "Sugar nazi."

Celes gave a little giggle and reached across the table and took one of the pieces of bacon and smiled as she ate it. "You guys should hurry before I eat myself into a coma." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "Just stop eating, didnt you already eat like three plates of food?" he asked her.

"No, only two… and a muffin… and this piece of yummy bacon…" she trailed off and finished the bacon and picked up her juice off the table and downed it. She smacked her lips at Harry. "And three glasses of juice." she winked.

Roman giggled and drank her her juices and reached over and snagged some of Lee's fruit. "Not as good but it will do." She sighed as she finished her plate.

Lee chuckled and ate his plate. "I actually do miss the fruit too. Hey Celes. Who it food is Scotland known for?"

Celes smiled. "Blood pudding." she snorted. "Which is not that good if you ask me… they do ham… like slabs of it… its just… mmm Oh and breakfast… breakfast like a traditional Scottish breakfast best meal you'll ever eat, save the blood pudding." she said grinning.

Roman frowned. "What is blood pudding exactly?"

Celes looked at her quite seriously. "You dont want to know." she said to her.

Roman looked at Lee. "Don't try to make anything with that. Just stick to the breakfast."

Lee chuckled, "Okay, I will." He drank his juice and sat back. "Are we ready?"

Harry nodded. "I am." he said looking at Celes. "Are you?'

Celes giggled. "Little Bean and I are very satisfied thank you." she said and stood and went to take a step and tripped instead. Harry automatically reached out a hand to catch her. Celes giggled a little and stood up.

Lee shook his head. "I hope you are a better driver than you are a walker." He teased.

Roman chuckled. "Lets go. Damon is waiting for us."

Celes sobered and nodded. She walked out ahead of the three of them with a sigh she bit the inside of her mouth.

Harry walked up next to Celes and draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

When they git to the room Damon smiled up at them in his little kid form. Roman smiled down at him as she walked over to him. She hugged him and held him close to her. "You know why you are here, right?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, I am here to erase what had happened and replace them with a memory of Vinny making me because she became jealous of all the girl attention I've been getting and Celes left for three weeks to calm her down." He gave a glance at Lee and looked back at Roman.

Roman nodded, "Celes go into the bathroom, Lee, Harry, you sit down." She told them.

Celes looked at all of them and then did as she was told going into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry sat down as told and looked at Damon and then at Roman. "Now what?"

Lee sat down watched them.

Roman smiled at Damon and pressed her forehead and smiled at him "Ready when you are."

Damon nodded and smiled at her. He walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He smiled at Celes. He extended his power and took all their memories and replaced them with the plan. He smiled at Celes as she shook her head. "So I was telling Vinny that I will bring her something while I'm on holiday with you guys. "I'm not sure what to get her." He told Celes as he waved his hand and made it looked like he had just taken a bath.

"Okay, I want to know your secret on how you bathe..."Roman trailed off as she looked at both Damon and Celes. "Oh you little cheater!"

Lee walked in and laughed as he looked around. "What you do? Wet his hair?"

Celes giggled. "Dang, I kept it from you all for so long. No, I let him use his magic." she sighed and looked down at Damon. "Sorry, Little Prince, looks like you're back to suffering." she shrugged and leaned down and kissed his little cheek. "And you'd better bring Venelope something back, I do not want to have to console her for another three weeks!" she said to him.

Damon looked up at them in wide eyes. "But I'm clean! Really I am I don't need a bath."

Roman laughed and turned to Lee. "What do you think?"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Since its cold and you are mated we will let you pass this one time. What do you think Harry? "

Harry chuckled. "I think thats okay." he said crossing his arms.

Celes shook her head and looked at them all. "You guys are so mean to my Little Prince." she said and grinned. "Are we going to go get this RV then?" she asked bouncing on her toes.

Roman laughed and picked Damon up and walked him out the bathroom. "You have been saved."

Lee chuckled again. "Come on Harry lets get this RV so we can get going."

"Oh, I want to go." Damon said as jumped out of Roman's arms and pulled on his shoes.

"Dry your hair and brush it." Roman told him.

Celes shook her head and laughed. "Hey we need those handcuffs!" Celes said to Harry. "It's my turn you've had her long enough!"

Harry chuckled and disappeared into the bedroom and came back holding them. He cuffed Celes to Roman. "Better?" He asked Celes.

Celes nodded giving them a test pull and pulling Roman to her and kissed her. "Oh yes!"

Roman giggled as she kissed her again. "Is it weird that I miss these cuffs?"

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Ro seems to like the bondage."

Roman blushed. "I do not!"

Celes giggled. "Hey it's alright, I do." She said with a little grin.

Harry looked at Celes with heated eyes. "I don't think you could handle it." He said kissing Celes.

Celes sighed."Hey I can be quite dirty and wild and handle it just fine!" Celes said as she blushed. She sighed and kissed Roman again. "What are we going to do with while they're off renting our love wagon?"

Lee laughed as he helped Damon with his hair. "Come on little brat." He said as he, Damon, and Harry left.

Roman blushed as she looked down at Celes. "Whatever you want." She whispered and shivered.

Celes gave a little moan and seized Roman's hand dragging her towards one of the rooms. "Take your time boys, I have lots of dirty things to do to Roman." she called dragging her into the room and shutting the door. She kissed Roman and pushed her back towards the bed running her hands down her body. "You know what we haven't done yet? The best thing ever. I want to ride you Roman…" she moaned and pushed her down onto the bed she waved her hand and their cloths disappeared and she got up on top of Roman and straddled her core, with her own and smiled down at her. She leaned down and kissed her again and trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone then further to her breasts which she took time to suck on each of them making them nice and erect. She giggled and kissed her way back up and kissed Roman and looked down at her. "Mine, all mine." she moaned and kissed her again.

Roman shivered as she moaned and rolled onto her head. She ran her hands through Celes' long hair. She slid her hand down her back. She cupped her ass and pressed her closer to her. She moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned again.

Celes pressed her hips closer and gave a little moan when their cores rubbed together she started to roll her hips in slow circles. She loved how this felt, it was her favorite way to have Roman, she thought that every single time they had sex this way. She sat back up and rolled her whole body and drug her hands down Roman's chest and looked down at her. "I love you." she whispered and rolled her hips a little bit faster.

"I love you too." Roman she whispered. She moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rocked her hips and shivered. She moaned again. She felt so aroused. Lately she felt so aroused that she couldn't help but feel her juices leaking. She rocked her hips more as she dug her fingers into Celes' hips. Her moans grew higher in pitch.

Celes closed her eyes and moaned louder. She rolled her body again and then rolled her hips faster. She was so turned on, she just wanted to go, and go and go. She covered Roman's hands with her own and just rolled her hips as sweat started to bead all over her body. She felt her legs and core start to tingle and tighten. She gave a little shriek and watched Roman react to her.

Roman screamed out her moaned as she rocked faster against against her. Her body shook as it started to tingle. "C-celes... I'm gonna..." she moaned again and shivered. "Please."

Celes panted and nodded. "M-me too!" she screamed. She felt her whole body tense up as she came. She gave a scream when unexpectedly she released her juices all over Roman. She shook and clung to Roman's hands so she wouldn't fall over.

Roman screamed out her orgasm and gushed out her juices. She moaned and shivered under Celes. She looked up at her as she panted. She slowly lower her down so that Celes laid on top of her. "I... like that..." she moaned. "I liked... that a... lot." She breathed.

Celes chuckled. "I did too, Baby Girl." she said taking deep breaths. "God…" she moaned and kissed Roman's collarbone and up her chin. "I just cant seem to stop myself." she said and kissed her again and trailed a hand down Roman's belly and touched her no doubt still sensitive core. "Again." she muttered. And without being told she could she took Roman again, and again. She pretty much had sex with Roman the whole time the boys were gone. When the boys came back she was halfway done with their sixth time and knew Roman was getting worn out. When they finished she sighed and leaned down and kissed Roman sweetly on the lips after her final release. "I think you need to sleep." she whispered with a giggle.

Roman shivered as she rolled onto her side and held Celes. She placed her head onto Celes' chest and listened to her heart beat. She moaned again as her eyes started to droop.

Lee knocked gently on the door and waited for Celes to call him in. He smiled as he walked in. "Wore her out, eh?"

Celes looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I did." she said and ran her finger through Roman's hair. "Did you guys get the RV then?" she asked him patting the bed on the other side of her so he could sit.

Lee walked over and sat next to Celes. "Do you know how arousing you two sound?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed her. He moaned and then pulled away. "Yes we have the RV. If you would so kindly dress you and her we can get going."

Celes gave a little smile and dressed herself and Roman in a similar way they were dressed earlier, and then winked at Lee. "Maybe later you can play too." she said suggestively.

Lee moaned and kissed her. "I would like that but she is all about you and her reconnecting like she did with Harry." He picked Roman up. "Ready?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes I am." she said and followed him out of the room. Harry stood with the luggage and Damon. "Alright. Lets do this." she said.

Harry laughed and looked at Roman. "Really did wear her out didnt you?"

"I did, and I intend on keeping her that way the whole time we are connected by these lovely handcuffs." she said rattling the cuff on her wrist.

Lee chuckled. "I like that plan. Just make sure you don't break her." He told her. "We only have one Roman and we can't break her." He rubbed his head against Roman's head.

Celes looked at Lee with a little smile. "Never." she said with so much love she felt tears fill her eyes. "Okay, lets go before my hormones get the best of me." she said she leaned over Roman and kissed Lee's chin and then turned to Harry and gave him a grin and they walked out of the hotel and headed towards the huge RV and got on their way. Once they were on the road, Celes found herself falling asleep next to Roman.

Celes woke later when she was being shaken by Harry. She smiled tiredly up at him and looked over to Roman. She leaned over and kissed her. "Time to get up, we have made it to my stone circle, Baby Girl." she said against her lips.

Roman yawned as she stretched. She frowned as she looked around. "Hey!" She sat up and looked around. "How... when... wow. This is nice."

"Isnt it? The boys did good." Celes said and bounced to the end of the very large bed to the little opening that led down into the main part of the bus. "Come on… I want to go see the circle before we lose daylight!" she insisted tugging on the handcuffs a little.

Roman giggled as she fell over on the bed. "Hold on a minute." She told her as she crawled over the bed and followed her.

Celes gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry." she said with a little blush.

Harry laughed a little when they came into the main part of the RV. "Chill out, they will be there when you get out there." he said shaking his head.

Lee stepped in front of Celes. "There isn't snow but its still freezing. Coats." He told her.

Roman looked around the main part of the bus. She hopped on one of the chairs and looked out the window. She looked over to the stone circle and looked at it with awe.

Celes nodded to Lee and magiced a coat on the avoid the issue of the handcuffs and then reached around him to grab a bag of trail mix. "For the road." she waved the bag with a smile and turned to Roman, she magiced her into a jacket and hat and gloves and grinned. "Pretty isn't it?"

Harry chuckled and pulled on his own jacket and gloves. "Excited about bit pieces of rock." he shook his head. "You are such a nerd."

"I am not a nerd." Celes pouted.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "Nerds are hot."

Lee laughed. "Both of our wives were nerds in school."

Celes grinned. "Well… if we are hot… then I suppose I could be a nerd." she bounced over to the door and opened it as Roman followed her. She shivered as she stepped out onto the grass and took a deep breath. She could feel the magic in the air and stepped out of the way so Roman could get out of the RV too. She took her hand once Roman was standing next to her and then led her over to the circle and her mouth slightly open she walked around one of them in awe with Roman right next to her. "Isnt it amazing?" she whispered.

Roman shivered. Not from the cold but from the power that filled the air around them. She looked at the great stones and was just in awe. "Do you think each stone is an element?" She asked. "I mean to have them here in the middle of nowhere and just standing here so proud. They have lead to something... or used for something."

Celes shook her head and reached out and touched one and felt power course through her and she jumped back with a little gasp. She reached out again and felt the same thing. "Its… its… amazing." she whispered as she felt it running through her and filling her. She didn't want to stop touching the rock. She started to feel a build up of the power and suddenly there was a loud noise and she and Roman were tossed back into the middle of the circle.

Roman gave a scream and casted a protective shield around them as she looked around. She felt the power increase ten fold. She looked over to Harry and Lee and they couldn't seem to get through. "Celes..." she said a little nervously. "I'm not sure about this."

Celes winced and moaned. "We need to… get out." she said with difficulty. "Its clearly protecting itself. The power isn't meant for us." she said and moaned again as the power dissipated and winced and rolled over on her side. "I need a minute." she said closing her eyes with a deep breath.

Roman looked down at her with worry. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"What the hell happened?" Lee asked as he got to them. "Are you girls hurt?"

Roman gave a wince as she felt a throb in her hip. "Just a little bumped up. Celes seems to be dazed."

Harry was right behind Lee he looked down at the two of them in concern and took in the area. He stood and looked around and felt like they were being watched. "We need to leave."

Celes moaned again and rolled over slowly on her back taking stock of herself. The only thing that seemed to throb was her head. She reached up and touched above her hairline. "I hit my head." she whispered sitting up a little woozy. She pulled her hand away from the spot and found a little blood on her fingers and felt faint. "I hit it… bad."

Lee nodded and picked her up. "Can you walk?" He asked Roman.

"I think so." She said as she winced and stood up. She felt more throbbing coming from her back. Yeah, she was was going to be bruised. She swayed a little but stood.

Harry looked at both of them in concern and then scooped Roman up. "Back to the RV, someone is watching us and I don't like it. Celes you need to find something else to do here." he said carrying Roman walking close to Lee.

Celes only vaguely heard what was being said. "Dont… let me go to sleep…" she muttered to them. "Concussion." her eyes drooped a little but she shook her head causing a dizzy spell.

Lee cursed as he picked up the pace. Once inside the RV he set Celes down and looked into her face. "What do you need? We made sure to stock up on things magical and non-magical." He told her.

Roman rubbed at her hip as Harry sat her down. She also felt someone watching them. She didnt like it. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Celes tried to think. "Uh… I need… to to heal the cut on my head." she said and her eyes drooped again she shook her head. "Ooo… and uh… that should… help the concussion go away. I dont… I dont… trash can! Something…" she said as a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

Harry picked a trash can up and handed it to her and Celes was sick. He kneeled down in front of Roman. "What do you need?" he asked her, wincing at the sound of Celes' heaving.

"I... I don't know yet." She looked over to Celes. "I can heal her but I'll need an ice pack and lots of cold water for her to drink." She told them.

Celes fell back and nodded. "Do that." she said letting her eyes droop shut.

Harry got up and got the water and an ice pack. He held them out to Roman. "Er, there you go." he gave another worried look to Celes and then turned to the front of the bus. "I'll get us going."

Roman stood on shaky legs. She stood over Celes and placed her hands on her head. "This is going to be hot." She told her as she allowed People's power slip through her hands and into Celes' head. She healed her cut and then pressed the cold pack to Celes' head and handed the ice water to her. "Drink. Lee, I'll need more water."

Lee nodded as he filled a pitcher of water and handed it to Roman.

Celes drank the water, her head was on fire. She moaned and drank a little quicker and choked a little on the water and pulled the cup away. "Stupid stone circle of power and weirdness." she growled, then she had a sudden thought and looked at Roman. "C-can you… the baby?" she asked.

Roman nodded as she knelt in front of her. She placed her hands on her flat stomach and seeped her power into her and checked on the baby. "Its still a bean but no damage." She told Celes. She stood up and waved her hand. There coats, hat, and gloves disappeared. She sighed as she sat down in a chair.

Lee frowned at her. "Roman how bad are you hurt?" He asked.

Roman gave a little wince. "I think I bruised my hip bone and my back." She told him. "I'll ice it until Celes is better." She looked over at Celes. Her face was nearly as red as her hair still.

Celes sighed and took another drink of water and closed her eyes for a minute. "Ill heal it as soon as I can. I promise she'll be ship shape." she whispered her voice cracking with emotion. "Im sorry." she said. "Stupid stone circles. Lets just spend the rest of the time visiting castles and camping out in the RV." she said looking over at Roman through blurry eyes.

Lee sighed as he sat down in the chair Celes was in and pulled her onto his lap. "This wasn't your fault." He told her.

Roman smiled at her. "I've been in worse shape than this. And that was intentional. This was an accident it's no big deal." She got up and kissed her. "We are okay." She walked to the front to where Harry was and smiled. "Nice bus." She told him as she looked around. Whoever was watching them was no longer around but she had a weird feeling they would see this person again.

Harry laughed. "Lee picked it, I just drive." he said and looked up at her. "You can come all the way up here. That chain will stretch, I put a charm on it a couple days ago." he said to her nodding to the handcuff around her wrist.

Celes gave a little sob. "We could have gotten hurt worse… I could have… " she sighed and wiped her eyes.

Lee sighed and turned her chin so she was looking at him. "You both could have but you didn't. This was not your fault. No one saw this coming. It was just some freak accident." He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "You, the baby, and Ro are fine. That is all that matters." He kissed her gently.

Roman eased into the chair beside Harry. She crossed her leg and leaned on her left hip which wasn't damaged. The only problem was the left side of her back was hurt. She gave another wince but settled down. "Good thinking with the stretch charm." She told Harry.

Harry looked at her. "You're hurt a lot worse than you're letting on." he said to her quietly. "Dont downgrade it. Celes can heal it for you. Just let her." he said to her. "Celes wasn't hurt that badly, look completely functioning." he said looking in the mirror at Lee and Celes.

Celes pulled back and smiled a little and took another drink of water as she started to cool off. "I need more water." she whispered.

Lee filled her glass with water and gave it to her. He smiled at her, "you don't look to be on fire too much. More of a hot blush." He teased as he rushed some of her hair out of her face. He picked our grass from her hair.

Roman shook her head. "She will make it up in a bit. I'll demand sexual healing." She giggled and then winced. "Just bruising. Where we headed next?"

Harry shook his head. "Anywhere but there… maybe a castle or just a place to hold up for the night… for you uh sexual healing." Harry chuckled.

Celes giggled and drank more of her water. "I'm so going to have to pee big time after I'm done with all this water." she giggled again and shook her head.

"Maybe we should have dunked you into a cold bath." He moaned against her neck. "Then I could have warmed you up." Lee suggested.

Roman giggled. "After what just happened I think I would rather stay in the RV. You say castle and I think of ghost stories." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You will protect me from the ghosts, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, I will protect you dear lady." he said and smiled at her with a wink.

Celes gave a little moan as desire shot through her and she squeezed her legs together. "Mmm that would have been nice." she said softly shivering.

Lee chuckled as he slipped his hand between her legs and brushed his knuckles against her core. "I was scared I that I could have lost you both." He whispered to her. He looked at her and kissed her. "I love you and I need to feel you." Is that okay?" He asked.

Roman sighed as she closed her eyes. She still felt tired from the crazy sexy time with Celes and now that her adrenaline was slowing down she just wanted to sleep. She looked over at Harry. "Why do the chairs have to be so far away? I want to be closer to you." She told him.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Its always okay." she said and kissed him spreading her legs a little as she felt her body respond to his touch.

Harry chuckled and reached out and grabbed Roman's hand. "Is this okay for now?" he asked her looking at her for a minute then back at the road.

Roman sighed. "I guess it will have to do." She smiled at him and then closed her eyes. She started to drift to sleep but she gave a moan and woke herself up. She shifted and then winced.

Lee looked up over at Roman and sighed. "I think you need to take her to the back and heal her. She sounds like she is worse than what she is leading on." He told Celes.

Celes gave a little whimper but nodded getting up off his lap slowly. She gripped the little counter in the kitchen and went to the front and smiled down at Harry and kissed his head and then turned to Roman. "Come on." she said offering her hand. "You need to be healed."

Roman nodded and gave Harry's hand a squeeze. She took Celes' hand and then followed her to the back room. She slid onto the bed on her stomach. She shivered when her clothes were magiced off her body.

Celes gave a little hiss when she saw the bruising. "Roman." she ticked and laid her hands on top of Roman's hip and lower back. She closed her eyes and allowed her power to flow out of her and into Roman. The bruising and whatever was going on internally was healing she could feel it. She stopped and took a deep breath and then started again. After Roman was healed she fell on the bed next to her taking deep breaths. "It'll be tender but the internal bleeding and bruising is gone completely." she whispered. "You should have said something, I had a concussion, you had internal bleeding Ro." she said brushing her hair back off her face.

Roman sighed as she draped an arm and leg over Celes. "I can't look into myself to see what's going on. All I know is that it hurt and I thought I was bruised." She told her. "I know what broken bones feel like." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Celes sighed and pushed more hair back off Roman's face. "Just sleep." she whispered and snuggled closer to her and closed her own eyes using magic to get her cloths off and then pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep.

Celes woke sometime in the middle of the night and opened her eyes. On either side of them lay Harry and Lee. Celes gave a little sigh and looked back at Lee. He was curled up behind her sleeping. It took her a minute to realize he had an arm wrapped around her and resting on her abdomen. She sighed and looked across at Harry. He held a Roman like she was a lifeline. She smiled, poor Harry. He seemed so terrified she might disappear if he didn't get to touch her. He seemed to be dealing with it well but she could see him crack every once in a while. She loved Harry so much, and she missed him. She missed both boys, she hadn't had either of them in weeks. She sighed and snuggled back down into the cocoon between Lee and Roman. She curled her body into both of them and fell asleep again.

Celes woke hours later as the sun was coming up through the back window of the RV and sighed. She looked around and then kissed Roman on the mouth and wiggled against Lee. She reached across Roman and brushed Harry's hair back off his face. Then she carefully rolled over and kissed Lees nose cheeks and face. She was going to get him up but decided against it and sat up with a little sigh and sat in the bed looking around trying to decide what she wanted to do.

Roman gave a moan as she rolled over onto her other side and threw her leg over someone's hip. She settled back down and fell asleep.

Lee opened his eyes and found Celes sitting up. He pulled on her hair and brought her back down next to him. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her. " _Where you going to get out the bed without singing to me?_ " He asked in their private link.

Celes smiled at him. " _I didnt want to wake everyone up, but I can sing to you like this if you'd like."_ she said and snuggled closer to him.

Harry pulled Roman closer, he was somewhere between awake and asleep but after a minute of adjusting he fell asleep again.

He moaned in their private link as he trailed his hand down her side to her thigh. " _How about you sing and I touch you._ " His fingers slipped inside her core and he slowly moved them in and out. " _What do you think about that?_ "

Celes sent a moan through the link as desire shot through her. She moved her leg up over his hip so he had better access to her and tried to think of something to sing. " _Well I've been searching for something true, My heart says it must be you, I'd love to fall and see it through, But only if you told me to. Well I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through the rain, Get you into trouble, and take all the blame, I'd paint you a picture, write you a song, And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong, I don't wanna steal you away, Or make you change the things that you believe, I just wanna drink from the words you say, And be everything you need, Yeah I could be so good at loving you, But only if you told me to."_ Celes had to stop so she could concentrate on not making too much noise.

Lee smiled down at her and shifted her so that he slipped his shaft into her core. He moaned through their private link and started to pump into her.

Celes shivered and smiled and started to move with him. She matched his pace and sent a moan through their link. She kissed him and suppressed the need to moan into his mouth.

Lee moaned in their link again as he kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He quickened his pace as he kissed down her chin to her neck. He sucked on it, leaving a trail of hickies.

Celes dropped her head back for a minute and matched his pace, she gripped Lee's shoulder with one hand and used the other to bring up to his face. She leaned forward and kissed him then down his chin and neck. She shivered again and sent him a louder moan through the link. Her whole body shaking with the effort to stay as quiet as possible.

Lee cupped her ass and pulled her harder and faster onto him. He growled through their link as he kissed her. He needed this. He needed to feel and touch her. He needed her to feel and touch him. He had been so scared yesterday. When he couldn't get into the circle he had thought he was going to lose them both. He was going to have his way later with Roman but right now he needed Celes. He kissed her hard as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth and pumped faster into her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and felt his need and matched his pace yet again. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears. Yesterday had been bad, something alot worse could have happened. She could have lost Roman, she could have lost everything. She kissed Lee down the neck again and bit the base of it and sent him another moan and then rested her face against his shoulder as she felt her climax creep into her body.

Lee moaned again as he held her tighter. He kissed the side of her neck. He held her closely to him and kissed down her shoulder. He shivered as he felt the tickle of his orgasm. " _I love you._ " He told her.

" _I love you too."_ she sent back looking up into his eyes. She wanted to see him when he came and she wanted him to see her. She continued the pace and started to shake. She kissed him again and felt the edge coming quick. " _Lee...Im going to come."_ she sent him and moaned in the connection.

He nodded as he looked down at her. He kissed her again. "Come, Cel." He told her and he moaned out loud as he climaxed with her. He kissed her again and held her closely to him. He didn't want to let her go yet.

Celes shivered and rested her forehead on his chest and stayed close to him. She gripped his shoulder and her body was still clamped around him. She gave a tiny moan against his chest and rubbed her face in his chest wanting him around her. She sighed and closed her eyes and sniffed a little.

Lee kissed the top of her head and rubbed his nose into her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked over to Harry and Ro. He smiled at Harry. " _Sorry mate._ " He told him. " _We will be getting out of your way. Neither one of them ate since breakfast yesterday._ "

Harry gave a silent chuckled and rubbed Roman's thigh with his hand. He sighed a little. " _Maybe you should feed them...yeah?"_ he sent back.

Celes gave another little sigh and sat up quite suddenly. She didn't have anything in her stomach this morning but that didn't stop her from needed to throw up. She pushed herself out of the bed and went into the little bathroom and emptied whatever was in her stomach out and sighed. She flushed the little toilet brushed her teeth and came back out and grabbed one of her poitions and drank it straight from the bottle. She gave a little grin and sat back down and sighed running her hand down Roman's back and looking at Lee.

Roman jolted up. "No more chocolate covered jerky!" She protested.

Lee looked over at Roman and chuckled. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked her.

Celes giggled. "Chocolate covered jerky apparently." she said looking down at Roman and taking another sip of her potion.

Harry continued to rub Roman's leg and shook his head. "Hungry, Ro?" he chuckled.

Roman gave a little blush and laid back down. "Sorry." She yawned and looked around.

Lee chuckled as he rolled over and kissed her. "I'll start making breakfast."

Roman watched as he got out of bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. She gave a moan and then looked down at Celes. She moaned again and looked at Harry. "What are you guys doing to me." She moaned as she looked down to Harry's hand rubbing her thigh.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just rubbing your thigh." he teased and started to rub her up over her ass too.

Celes giggled and continued to rub Roman's back then set the empty bottle down she crawled into the bed behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Well I don't know about that, I'm trying to get a little more action this morning." she moaned and kissed down Roman's spine.

Roman squealed as she arched her back to get away from Celes but ended up pressing into Harry. "Lee." Bshe called and reached out her hand. "Help me. They are trying to seduce me."

Lee chuckled and kissed her hand. "Sorry, Butterfly. I need to cook so you can all eat when you're done." He kissed her hand again. "Have fun you two."

Harry gave a little growl and pulled Roman to him a little tighter. He moved the hand that was on Roman to rub a hand over Celes' thigh. He moaned as Celes brought her leg up over Roman's thigh. He kissed Roman on the mouth and moaned.

Celes continued to kiss Roman's neck and brought her hand around to play with one of her breasts and teased the nipple. She moaned against her neck and pressed her body against Roman's back.

Roman moaned as she kissed Harry. She sucked on his tongue and rolled her hips. She slipped a hand up Celes' thigh as she pressed her breasts into her hands. She moaned again.

Harry gave a growl against Romans mouth and expertly slipped his shaft into Roman and then kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

Celes gave a little chuckle and kissed the back of Roman's neck again then up to her ear leaned over her and kissed Harry on the mouth then withdrew. "I'll have my way with you after breakfast." She whispered to Roman gave her one last kiss on the neck and excused herself from the bed. She stepped out into the little hall area magicked on jeans and a green turtleneck and went out to help Lee.

After Celes was gone Harry looked at Roman and rolled them over so she was on top. He gripped her hips and looked up at her as he started to move her in top of him.

She gave a little hiss and held his hand that was gripping her sore hip. "Gently," she told him. "I'm just a little sore." she rolled her hips and leaned down and kissed him. "Next time you can be as rough as you want."

Harry nodded. "Sorry." He whispered. He pumped into her slowly and moved her gently on top of him. He _needed_ her to know she was there and alive. Yesterday had scared the crap out of him. He needed to be close to her. He knew that's why Celes had bowed out even though he would have liked to take her as well but now he wanted Roman. "You scared me." He whispered. "You both did." He said and continued to move her up and down slowly.

Roman's eyes softened as he looked down at him. She kissed him gently. "I'm sorry." she told him. "It was not my intention." She kissed him again and rolled them over so he was on top. "Make love to me, Harry. Touch me and see I am alive." she whispered.

Harry moaned and ran his hand slowly up her side, he was treating her as if she were porcelain. He moved into her slowly. He leaned down and kissed her down her neck and up to her lips and then rained kisses all over her face. He gently brought her legs up around his waist and thrust just a little bit faster but not any harder. He kissed down her neck again and across her collarbone. He ran his hands over every part of her body he could touch feeling every single piece of her.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She gave a sigh as she ran her hands up his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She watched as he touched her and took his fill of her. She moaned again as she rolled her hips to match his thrust. She gently ran her nails down the middle of his back. She rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body and sighed a moan again.

Harry moaned again and ran his hands up through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth and ran his tongue along her lips and dipped his tongue in her mouth when she opened her lips. He moaned into her mouth and continued the slow pace. This was new for them, and arousing. Making love to Roman was different and thrilling in a way. He wanted her this way. He kissed down her neck. "I love you." he whispered against her neck.

Roman sighed another moaned as she looked up at him. "I love you too." she kissed him and then kissed his jaw line. She closed her eyes as she rolled her hips. She wrapped her arms around his chest and held him to her. She took in his scent as she kissed his neck. She moaned and rubbed as much of her body against him. She wanted to leave her scent on him so that he would be comforted. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. Her body heated up with every touch he gave. This was different from their normal and it thrilled her and and turned her on more. She was finally getting her slow love making from Harry. Tears gathered in her eyes as she kissed him. She didn't want this to end.

Harry kissed her eyes and her nose and her lips and knew why she was crying. He brought his arms up under her and lifted her off the bed and hugged her to him burying his face in her neck. He kissed it and moved just a little faster. He never wanted this to end, he wanted to make love to Roman forever and decided then and there that he would do this more often with her. He felt tears sting his own eyes and moaned against her as he thrust deeper into her.

Roman wrapped her arms around his head and rubbed his head. She moaned against his neck and just held him as she rocked her hip against him. She shivered as she kissed down his neck to his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she pressed her face to his neck and moaned again. She felt the starting tingles of her orgams and held Harry tighter.

Harry kissed her neck again and then pulled back to look at her. He kissed her lips and down her chin and her neck. He held her tightly and thrust a little faster into her feeling his orgasm creep up his spine. He moaned and kissed her again. He looked down at her again. "Are you ready?" he asked her in a whisper.

Roman moaned and looked up at him. She nodded, "Yes." she whispered. "Yes."

Harry nodded. "With me, Mama Ro." he whispered feeling her tighten around him and pushed into her a little harder as he came with a moan.

She moaned with him and shivered as she allowed her orgasm to wash over her. She moaned again and leaned her head on his shoulder. She nipped his neck and ran her fingers up and down into his hair in the bed of his head. She felt so comfortable just sitting on his lap and holding him. She gave a little giggle as she looked up at him. "You call me Mama Ro."

Harry chuckled and reached up and wiped some stray tears off his cheeks. "Yeah. I like it when I feel like that." he hugged her to him. "We should make love more often." he sighed rolling them over on their sides.

She kissed his cheeks and then his eyes. "My baby." she said. "If my baby needs love from Mama Ro, then we will. Other then that, I enjoy my wild man." she smiled at him and rained kisses all over his face. "How are you feeling?"

Harry laughed. "Better, but I need to… be with Celes later for a little while. I know its her time with you but… we could have lost both of you yesterday. That… that scared me. More than I let on." he said kissing her nose. "No more stone circles." he said with a nod. He took a deep breath and smelled food. "Oh, we'd better get out there before Celes eats all the food." he sat them up and used magic to dress them and kissed Roman one more time and pulled her out of the bed with him. When they walked into the main area, he took in Lee cooking and Celes standing behind him her arms wrapped around his middle leaning her cheek on his back.

Celes looked at Roman and Harry with a smile. "Have fun?" she asked.

Roman giggled as she pressed her front to her back and wrapped her arms around Lee. "A Celes sandwich." She kissed her cheek. "Yes."

Lee laughed and then sobbered as he looked down and saw Roman's hands straying lower. "Hey!" he said and smacked her hands. "I'm cooking."

Celes giggled. "I was being a good girl. I promised I wouldn't mess with him while he cooked." she giggled some more and kissed Roman's cheek and then Lee's back and shimmed out from between them and went over to Harry.

Harry tugged on her hand and made her sit with him on his lap at the little table. He buried his face in her neck and sighed tightening his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes.

ROman giggled as she held Lee tightly. "Can I stay like this?"

"Not if you are going to… You teasing wench." he moaned as her hands rubbed over his shaft through his pants. "Go sit down." he growled at her.

Roman giggled as she curled up in one of the big comphy chiars. "This is really a nice bus."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Like I said all Lee." He said and kissed Celes' neck.

Celes gave a little moan and shook her head. "Control Harry Potter. I need to eat." She said with difficulty. "Sex feen!" She said as he ran his hands over her thighs and up to her core. She jumped up and sank into one of the other chairs.

Roman laughed, "I believe you were the sex feen yesterday morning. She had me six times!"

Lee laughed, "So we heard."

Celes giggle. "I'm just... Good like that" she said smugly. "I'll have you another six or seven before this day is over and Harry and all of you... But first we must feed the wee bean." She said.

Harry shook his head. "You are a sex feen woman!" He said to Celes.

Roman laughed but also shivered. She loved when Celes had to have her. She demanded and Roman gave into her. She smiled and shook her head. "Sex feen indeed."

Lee chuckled as he made plates of corn beef hash, eggs, and toast. "Breakfast is served." she said as he placed the plates on the table.

Celes took her plate and gave a huge smile. "Well, I think someone is trying to get into my pants again… I don't think so." she said with a laugh and a blush and turned to Roman. "I am, but you like it." she winked.

Harry chuckled and pulled his plate to him and started in on his food. He'd of fed Roman or Celes but they both seemed pretty content to eat their food.

Lee chuckled and kissed Celes on the top of her head. "You are still easy." He pulled Roman to her feet and made her sit on his lap as he ate.

Roman sat sideways so her feet hung off the edge of the arm rest. she hummed as she ate and kicked her feet. "So, what's the plan today?"

Celes smiled and ate her food. "Uh… we could go to one of the castles, there a wee village we could visit that they have set up that is period for the 1800s. They aren't doing too much with it this time of year, well they have a huge party for Christmas." she said with a little grin. "Oh wouldn't it be fun to get the boys into some plaids?" Celes shivered.

Harry chuckled. "You want me to wear a skirt?"

Celes looked at him indignantly. "Its _not_ a skirt. It is typically what Scottish warriors wore into battle." she said to him sounding like a brain.

Lee frowned at her and then at Harry. "I don't mind wearing one if we stay inside where it's warm. Its too bloody told out there to be wearing a skirt." he told her.

Roman laughed, "Men in skirts." she shivered. "I love my men in skirts too. Easy access." She giggled.

"Aye, they won't be wearing they're knickers. Its traditional not to. And they're plades… well kilts." she said to them. Its seemed the more time they spent in Scotland the more Scottish she sounded.

"Skirts." Harry grumbled. "I'm with Lee, Im staying inside. Especially if I'm not even aloud to wear my underwear." he said and laughed.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "You hardly wear it now, how is that any different?" she asked eyeing both boys.

"Because we wear pants or short and keep us warm. You are asking us to wear a skirt with nothing to keep us warm." Lee shook his head. "Sorry, not happening this time. Lets just rent a room in one of the castles and then I'll parade in a skirt for you."

Roman's eyes heated up as her mind started going. "Yes, we should do that." she moaned as she continued to think.

"Stop that." Lee hissed at her. "Every time your mind gets going you start to pull us into your fantasy."

Celes shivered at the thought. "Oh… I would not mind that." she said and continued to eat. "I liked the one I got to see seventh year… it was very… hot." she said with a wink and a sigh.

Harry shook his head. "Its distracting, but so fun." he said to Celes. "That cooking competition… oh boy…" he said and moaned.

Roman shifted as she pressed her legs together. She moaned and tried to eat but ended up shifting again.

"Bloody hell!" Lee said as he took her plate and turned her so he could kiss her. "Stop moving."

She blushed, "Sorry."

Celes giggled as a shot of desire went through her and she had press her own legs together. "I can't concentrate on eating, we need to talk about something else." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He got up and placed his empty plate in the little sink and then went over and picked up Celes and sat down and sat her back down on his lap. "Eat." he said and started to kiss her ear down to her neck.

Celes moaned and dropped her head to the side. "I can't if you do that." she shivered.

Harry chuckled but didn't stop.

Roman gave a whimper as Lee slid his hands up her thighs. "You women…" he moaned as he kissed down her neck. "You both are going to drive us insane!" he growled.

Celes shivered and set her plate down so she didn't drop it. "I didnt do anything." she protested as Harry slid his hands up under her turtle neck and cupped her breasts.

"You don't have to say anything." Lee moaned. He slid his hand supp Roman's shirt and moaned again when he found that she didn't have a bra on. He pushed it up over her breast and rubbed his face against them. "I'm home." he moaned against her.

Roman shiver as she wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She giggled as she pulled on it a little. "I'm so happy you grew your hair back. Now I can pull on it as I wish."

Harry gave a little growl into Celes' neck and tweaked her nipples. He kissed up her cheek and then her ear again. "I missed you." he said to her.

Celes felt like a flood gate opened and her eyes filled with tears and she pulled away and turned around straddling his lap now and facing him. She pressed her forehead to his and sighed and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I've been so distracted by life lately… I haven't… made time for you." she said to him.

Harry smiled at her. "Thats alright, Cel. I've been pretty distracted myself. What with hunting down Roman and then being chained to her for three weeks." he said with a wink. He looked over at Roman and Lee then lifted Celes up and carried her up into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and looked at her. He used his magic and removed their clothes.

Celes shivered and looked up at Harry and scooted herself back on the bed a little and then spread her legs as he crawled up her body. She moaned and kissed him down the neck and then nipped at his lips. Suddenly she felt an extreme desire to have him in her. She wrapped her lips around his waist and pulled him into her. She gave a little moan and started to roll her hips.

Harry moaned into her ear and nipped at it and kissed down her neck and shoulder. He grabbed her legs behind the thighs as she tightened them around him. He let her set the pace of their lovemaking. She liked being in control, and he liked giving it to her. He growled and matched her pace digging his hands into her thighs.

Celes arched her back and met his thrusts and ran her hands down his back and moaned loudly. She couldn't see or hear anything but Harry Potter in that moment. He was all she wanted. She reached forward and bit his shoulder and heard him growl at her and she giggled. She just wanted a little of the beast.

Harry shook his head at her and kissed her hard on the mouth and then dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled his around hers. He pulled back and looked down at her and increased the pace a little more.

Celes moaned and brought her un-handcuffed wrist down to work her clit hard and fast as she felt the orgasm building inside of her body. She felt her body flush and tighten around Harry.

Harry growled again and grabbed her a little tighter on the thighs knowing he was leaving bruises and pounded into Celes as his own orgasm came into him.

Celes looked up at him and opened her mouth to tell him she was ready but all that came out was a strangled scream. She continued to work her clit and felt her release coming quick and screamed when it finally did.

Harry had only made Celes scream a few times when they had sex, and something about it made him wild. He growled out his own orgasm and felt it was over and through him like a wave. He pumped a few more times into Celes and then collapsed on top of her panting.

Celes wrapped her arms around Harry and held him close to her and panted and jerked. "I missed you too." she whispered.

Harry pulled back and looked down at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked wiping her tears a off her cheek.

"I… I don't know, I just am. Maybe its the baby hormones making me weepy." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "I dont think so, for the whole of this pregnancy you been pretty… not tornado like. Whats going on?"

Celes sniffed and gave a sigh. "Yesterday could have been so much worse. We nearly missed Roman's internal bleeding." she whispered.

Harry pulled back and looked down at her. "Roman had internal bleeding?" he asked.

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "I fixed it. But I… let her heal me. I bumped my bloody head. That, her healing me couldn't have helped." she sighed and wiped her eyes and then looked up at Harry. Her lips trembled some more and she bit the inside of her mouth. "I'm only nine weeks pregnant." she whispered.

Harry looked down at her and kissed her nose. "Celes, Roman said the baby is fine." he said to her.

Celes gave a laugh. "I know, but… she couldn't have been." she whispered.

"Celes stop, nothing happened. You are fine, Roman is fine, the 'little bean' is fine." he kissed her. "Dont worry about yesterday. We can figure that all out later. Lets just be happy. We are all happy and adjusted… finally." he said and slid down to run little kisses over her tattoo.

Celes shivered and nodded. "We are, aren't we?" she asked playing with his hair. "I love your hair long, are you going to keep growing it?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe a little longer but not much." he shrugged and kissed around on his side of the mark tattoo around her waist. Then he kissed back up to her face and kissed her and looked down at her. "I have to ask you something." he said.

Celes giggled. "Okay, ask away." she said and snuggled closer to him with a sigh.

"So, I wrote Roman a song." he started.

"Oh, really? Is it dirty, I bet its dirty… you two are so dirty." she shivered.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, its dirty. I want to sing it to her. But I want to make sure you're okay with it first." he said to her.

Celes giggled. "Why wouldn't I be? I think you should share your amazing talent with everyone. Not just me. I love that you write me songs, but I know you don't just write songs for me. If you wrote one for Roman sing it to her. She'll love it." she said to Harry and cupped his cheek. "Share it with her." she whispered and kissed him.

"You're kind of amazing." he whispered back and kissed her.

Celes gave a little smug smile. "Yeah, I know." she whispered back and looked out into the hall. "We should stay here until they come get us. I dont want to interupt."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Alright." he said and the two of them snuggled together and made love again as they waited.

Lee watched as Harry took Celes to the back room. He waved his hand and the little dining area cleared and a bed folded out. He picked Roman up and laid her on the bed. He waved his hand again and their clothes disappeared. He shivered as he pressed his body to hers and felt her warmth. It was all home, his sanctuary. He moaned as he kissed her and ran his hands down the side of her body. "I love you. I love you so much." he said against her lips.

Roman ran her hands up his back and ran them up the back of his neck to his hair. "I love you too, Lee." she looked up at him into his eyes. "I love you too." she kissed him and moaned. "I love you too."

Lee seized her hips and thrust deep into her. When he heard her hiss he paused and looked down at her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern and looked down at her her.

Roman cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm just a little sore." she kissed him again. "Gently, love. Gently." she told him as she kissed him. She rubbed her nose against his and her lips. "My giving, husband."

He looked down at her and sighed into her kiss. She was so beautiful, her golden skin, dark hair pooled around her head like Cele's lagoon with no light, and her golden eyes holding love in them. He pumped into her and held her tightly as he kissed her. He moaned as he kissed down her neck and to the side and up to her ear. He sucked onto her earlobe and moaned agian.

Roman shivered as she tilted her head to the side. She loved when he sucked on her earlobe. Celes and Harry did it but there was just something about Lee's breath against her and his scent she loved smelling, and the feel of his lips against her skin that just made her whole body shivery and wanting. She moaned again and brought her knees up to his waist and curled her toes. She rolled onto her head and moaned louder.

Lee shivered as he kissed down her neck. He ran his hand down her thigh to her knee and to her ankle. he moaned as he leaned up and lifted her leg. He kissed the inside of her ankle and ran his tongue over her instep. Ever since watching him and her make love in the merrior he had always had a thing for her feet. The way she was open to him and wrapped around him with her toe pointed it, made sex beautiful. She made sex beautiful and he needed to kiss every part of her. He sucked on her big toe and scraped his teeth against the bottom of her foot. He smiled when she giggled and tried to pull back.

Roman giggled again as Lee scraped his teeth against the bottom of her foot. "Stop!" she squealed and giggled again. She leaned up and pulled him back down and giggled. Their sex quickly turned into a tickle torture and sex. She squealed and giggle as she tried to make him focused. She moaned when he would give her what she wanted but then he would tickle her again.

Lee loved the way she laughed and giggled. It made him smile and made the room brighten. He kissed her and chuckled against her lips as she squealed again. She didn't know what happened but suddenly she was moaning out an orgasm. Lee moaned and really started to pump faster into her. He kissed her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned when she sucked on him.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled onto her head as she met his thrust. She shivered again as she moaned louder. "Lee…" she moaned. Tears gathered in her eyes. This was her Lee, all hers. "Mine," she told him. "My Lee."

"Yes, baby. I'm yours." he told her as kissed her chin. "You are mine too." He moaned against her lips. "Hold me tighter. Don't ever let me go."

Roman mound louder as she held him as tightly as she could. She shivered with another orgasm tickingling up her spine. She kissed the side of his neck and moaned again. She dug her nails into his back as she started to shake with the need to release her orgasm. "Lee… Lee…"

"Now!" he growled against her neck. He growled loudly against her neck as he climaxed. He shivered as he heard Roman squeal her own climax out. He collapsed on her and moaned against her neck. He kissed her neck and then rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine. He smiled when Roman give a little squeal every now and then. "What are you doing?" he asked her as he she kissed across his chest.

"I'm marking you." she said agaist his chest. She giggled again as she continued to kiss him. She gave another squeal and pressed her chest into him.

"It feels like you are leaving hickies."

"I am." she giggled. She leaned up and looked down at her little handy work. She giggled again and kissed him. "I wrote my name across your chest."

"Really, I didn't know you had that talent."

"Oh, I do. I have many, many talents." She teased him.

Lee growled as he rolled her over and started to tickle her. He laughed when she squealed and giggled. "Come on, let's get Harry and Celes."

He picked her up off the bed. With a wave of his hand the bed was made and put back into its space. He walked back into the room and tossed Roman onto the bed. He crawled into after her.

"Group huddle." Roman said as she wrapped herself around Celes. She giggled when Lee spoon behind her and pulled the blankets over them. "I like this. Can we stay warm like this all day?"

Celes gave a little giggle and snuggled into the bed and Roman as Harry tightened his grip a little on her. "I wouldn't mind that, but didn't we say something about staying in a castle for the rest of this trip? You know, Hogwarts isnt that far from here." she said matter of factly. "Not saying I want to go back, just a fact."

"Lets just not until you have to go back." Harry muttered into her hair.

"You know keeping job and life separate." Lee said. He ran his hands up and down Roman's arm.

"Yeah, besides you can't walk around naked." Roman giggled. "You know, the only good about this weather besides Christmas, is that its snuggling weather. I rather snuggle on a couch or bed with you guys and watch movies all day."

Harry chuckled. "We could do that the rest of this trip, hold up in a hotel room and snuggled together on a couch or bed and watch movies and have lots of sex." he suggested.

Celes shivered. "I like that idea. Yes, I want to do that." she said and turned a little and kissed down Roman's neck. "Lets start the sex part now." she moaned against Roman's neck.

Roman giggled as she tilted her head to the side. "The sex feen is back to attack." she giggled.

"Do I get to attack too?" Lee asked as he moved Roman's thigh so it rested on Celes' him. He slid his fingers into sint her core and chuckled when she gave a little squeal.

Celes shivered and looked at Lee. "You just had her." she moaned but didnt want him to stop.

Harry chuckled and slid his hand up and did the same thing to Celes Lee was doing to Roman. "Well I don't think that stops him, or me for that matter."

"You two are just so damn sexy. Look at each other, flushed, swollen lips, wild hair." Lee moaned as he pumped his fingers into Roman.

Roman moaned as she looked at Celes. She rolled her hip and kissed her. "Sex and then a movie."

Celes moaned and rolled her own hip and made contact with Roman's clit with her own and sucked in a breath and shivered.

Harry growled a little and continued to pump into Celes as an even pace and shook his head. "How does this happen?" he asked kissing Celes' neck and looking across at Roman.

Roman shivered as she pressed closer to Celes and rolled her hips. She moaned as her clit pressed against Celes. She looked at Harry and shivered again. "This is going to be wild." she whispered.

Lee moaned as he kissed the back of Roman's neck down her shoulder. He nipped it and looked over to Celes. "In that case, are you ready?"

Celes moaned and nodded. "I-Im ready." she said to him.

Harry chuckled and kissed Celes on the cheek and gave a little sigh. He still didn't want to hurt her. He kissed her neck and then nodded.

"This is going to drive you two crazy." Lee moaned as he slipped easily into Roman. He held her around her waist and slowly pumped into her but at the same time deeply.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. As he pumped a little more her eyes flew open as she felt herself rub against Celes. She rolled her hips, "Oh… oh." she moaned and smiled. "I believe I'm being used to make love to you." she giggled and moaned.

Harry followed Lee and entered Celes and made her do the same thing to Roman. He buried his face in her neck and growled a little.

Celes shook with desire and looked at Roman. She held onto her and moaned. "I-I think… s-so." she stuttered and ran her hands down to Roman's breasts.

Lee chuckled but kept the slow pace. He kissed more of Roman's neck and moaned against it. He took in a deep breath and took in her scent. He kissed up to her ear. "Remember when I said I love your scent when you are wet?" he whispered into her ear. "I still do."

Roman shivered and moaned as she looked over her shoulder to him. She shivered again and looked back at Celes. She bit her lower lips as she slid a hand up to her breast. She moaned again and she looked down to see what was going on.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little but then realized she didn't need to Harry was doing that for her and became more aroused.

Harry kissed Celes up her neck and to her ear and then back down and ligtly bit the bottom of it and then pumped into her rolling her whole body as he did. He moaned into her hair and took her in and growled again.

Lee couldn't get enough touching of Roman. He slid his hand everywhere he could touch. He tried to stay clear of Celes' hands. He ran his hands down to her thighs and rubbed them as he kept up his slow pace.

Roman moaned and whimpered. She wanted to move faster but Lee wasn't allowing it. She had tried to move her hips but like how Celes discovered she didn't need to move them. She shivered and felt her juices start to leak. As much as she wanted to go fast she was so aroused by the situation. Lee was going to make sure she went wild before she could go fast.

Celes gave her own little whimper and teased Roman's nipples. Her whole body was flushed with arousal, she could feel Harry pump into her and press her into Roman and dear God it was driving her insane. She moaned and whimpered and kissed Roman slowly and dipped her tongue into her mouth. She whimpered again and felt her juices leak out of her. What was going on? She shivered and pulled away. "T-this… isnt...f-fair." she stuttered and moaned again.

Harry chuckled and kissed down to Celes' shoulder. He wanted to kiss every part of her he could reach, and did. The back of her neck, the side of it, the parts of her back he could reach. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He pulled back and licked his lips and continued to slowly pump into Celes and roll her against Roman.

Lee chuckled, "We are making love to you through our wives." he told her as he kissed Roman's shoulder. "Don't you like it?" He moaned as he kissed up her shoulder to her neck. He scraped his teeth against the back of her neck.

Roman whimpered as she continued to touch Celes. "I want fast…" she told him. "Please…" her body continued to shiver but she couldn't get enough to everything. She loved what they were doing to her. They were slowing them down and it was driving her crazy. She looked over her shoulder and kissed Lee and moaned.

Lee kissed her back. "Not yet. Not until you and Celes come first."

Celes gave another whimper and looked up at Lee and sighed and closed her eyes. Her whole body shook with desire, and she was teetering on the edge of something she couldn't describe. She smiled a little and gave another little whimper. "M-more." she moaned.

Harry wanted to oblige but only chuckled and continued at the slow pace. He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder and nipped at it. He moaned into her neck and felt her respond to it and chuckled again.

Lee chuckled as he kissed as much of Roman's back as he could get. He nipped her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth slithly as Lee sucked on her earlobe. She shivered and slid her hand to Lee's hips. She rubbed him up and down. Her body shook as she felt her orgasm fill her and demand to be released. She whimpered again and looked at Celes. "I'm… I'm…"

Celes' eyes flew opened and she looked at Roman and had a sudden thought and connected to her. Her own orgasm suddenly there and ready. "F-feel." she moaned and kissed Roman hard on the mouth as something new settled into her stomach.

Harry growled when he sensed the change and nipped a Celes' neck. "What are you doing?" he growled into her neck but was only met with a giggle.

"Stop," Lee growled. "You little minx!"

Roman giggled as she kissed Celes.

Celes gasped and shook her head. "I-I c-cant…. oh p-please." she begged and pressed into Roman as hard as she could the next time Harry rolled her body.

Harry growled again. "This is not how this was suppose to go." he growled and bit into her neck. "Jesus… you need to stop talking." he moaned.

Lee bit into Roman's neck and growled. "If you two don't stop I will stop." He threaten. "Just…" Lee trailed off as he looked down at Celes and Roman. "If you don't come…" he leaned closer into Roman's ear. "I will punish you."

Roman gave a scream as she orgasmed and shook. She clung to Celes and shivered.

Celes gave a loud moan as an orgasm shot through her and she shivered. It had been triggered by Roman's in the connection. She clung to Roman and took deep breaths.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He kissed Celes on the neck and down to her back and left a line of hickies.

Lee chuckled as he kissed Roman's neck. He pumped faster and harder into Roman and made her rub faster and harder against Celes. He moaned and sighed into heir hair as her moans and Celes' moans filled the air with sweet music.

Roman made her mew sounds as she still clung to Celes. She felt her clit rub faster and harder against Celes and she felt another orgasm build faster into her. She reached behind Celes and touched Harry as she moaned again.

Harry gave another growl as he felt Roman touch him and maoned and kissed down Celes neck and over her back again and looked down at the both of them clinging to one another and kissed Celes' neck again giving grunts with the effort.

Celes started giving little screams with each thrust and felt another orgasm build up so quickly that she didn't get a chance to tell anyone and came, so now she shivered screamed and clung to Roman. She reached over Roman and ran her hand over Lees hip and upper thigh and continued to scream.

"Shit!" he growled as he felt Celes touch him and Roman tightened around him. He moaned into Roman's neck and grunted as he thrust harder and faster into her. He looked at Roman and Celes and shook his head. "They are connected to each other."

Roman screamed her third orgasm out with Celes. She shivered and shook as she felt more of her juices leak out. She felt her fourth one and clung more to Celes. Her body felt all tingly, aroused, warm, and shaky. She didn't want this to ever end. It was like how Celes had her way with her the day before. She wanted as much as they were going to allow and much more.

Celes continued to scream and ran her hand down to cup Lee's ass and felt another orgasm build inside of her as she felt Roman's building again. She was seeming to just keep coming and coming. She panted in between screams. She kissed Roman and screamed into her mouth and then pulled away. "D-don't...s-stop… Oh G-g-god!" she gasped and screamed again as she came.

Harry growled louder and sped up again losing his mind now at how insanely crazy Celes and Roman seemed to be. He felt his orgasm tingle up his spine and growled again and bit into Celes' shoulder.

Roman screamed again. She knew this next orgasm was going to be a big one. She shook as she held onto Celes. She was going to need to. She slid a hand to Harry's hip and dug her nails into his ass and pulled him more into Celes.

Lee growled into Roman neck and then bit her hard as he felt his orgasm run up his spine. His whole body vibrated as he looked over to Harry and gave a nod.

Harry gave a nod back and growled into Celes' neck and bit into it as he came he continued to pump into Celes.

Celes gave a loud scream that cut out in the middle when her final orgasm hit and gave a strangled hoarse scream when she released her juices all over Roman. She panted and gave deep shaking panting breaths and clung to Roman and her hand was still clamped firmly on Lee's ass. She couldnt let go, she didnt want to let go. Right now she was touching all of them and wanted to stay that way forever.

Lee growled loudly against ROman's neck as he came He shook and pumped a few more times into Roman. He released his seed into her and sighed.

Roman had screamed out her own orgasm and released her juices over Celes. She shook and moaned. She gave little hoarse screams every time her body jerked. She closed her eyes and laid limp next to Celes with her hand still holding onto Harry.

Celes gave a little laugh and winced as her throat protested. She moaned and jerked and kissed Roman's forehead. She looked up at Lee and then back at Harry. "That was… awesome." she whispered.

Harry chuckled and kissed the bruise in the shape of bite marks on her neck and sighed. "That was insane." Harry added.

Roman chuckled as he held Roman tighter and kissed her neck. He leaned his head up and looked down at Roman. "You okay baby?" he asked her as he kissed her cheek and moved her a little to kiss her lips. "We didn't break you, did we?"

Roman gave a silent chuckle. When nothing came out she giggled again and still heard nothing. She tapped her throat and laughed without any sound. She kissed Lee and then rolled back over and kissed Celes. She leaned up over her and kissed Harry.

Celes gave a quiet giggled and pressed her hand to Roman's throat and healed what she could making it so that she could at least talk in a whisper. She sighed and rolled over and kissed Harry and then leaned up over Roman and kissed Lee. "Evil man." she whispered against his lips and laid back down feeling blissful.

Harry chuckled again and shook his head. "Well that wasnt even as bad as it can be…" Harry said to her and kissed her forehead. "Wait until the gloves come off." he said.

Lee chuckled and kissed Roman again. "That will be fun too."

Roman smiled as she snuggled under Celes and held her on top of her. She smiled up at her, "I have some ideas of my own." she whispered.

Celes smiled. "I'm sure you do." she whispered and wiggled a little. "Its about time." she sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the RV.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Slow is always best for you when it comes to that stuff. If we go too fast you freak out." he said and kissed Celes' forehead and then Roman's cheek and laid back and shut his eyes.

Lee shook his head as he draped an arm over them and sighed. He closed his eyes and laid there finally feeling exhausted.

"I think we get to drive." Roman whispered to Celes. "Road trip with snacks and singing to music!"

Celes gave a little giggle and sighed. "Okay, I'll drive but lets finish fixing our voices before we start singing." she whispered and carefully got up to prevent falling over. She looked down and offered a hand to Roman and looked at the boys. "My poor boys." she sighed and shook her head.

Harry gave a half hearted growl but rolled over on his side and felt his body grew warm with sleep. He drifted in a matter of minutes.

Roman giggled as she jumped onto to Lee's back. He groaned and then gave a little growl. She giggled again and kissed his cheek and pull on his ear with her teeth.

"Okay, I get it. You are happy." he groaned. "Go behave yourself." He told her.

She giggled again and kissed him then crawled off him. She waved her hand and both she and Celes were dressed. She heard Lee's heavy breathing and shook her head. "Heal me up my pretty nurse." she teased Celes.

Celes did as she asked. She closed her eyes and sent the power through Roman's throat and smiled when she finished. "There." she said and then summoned a glass and held up her finger in the one minute indicator and concentrated for a minute and the cup filled with water from Hi'iaka's magic. She winked. "Me now."

Roman chuckled, "I like that, you are like a water spirit." she chuckled again. "Ready?" she asked as she placed her hands on her throat. She allowed Pele's power to seep through her and into Celes' throat. When she was done she stepped away and allowed Celes to drink her water.

Celes downed the glass and then refilled and drank another and then smacked her lips together and grinned. She rattled her handcuff and grinned with a little giggle. "I think after Lee has his time with you I want to be chained to each of the boys for fun." she giggled and turned and giggled again and made for the right side of the front to sit down and turn on the RV.

Roman giggled, "That would be interesting." she told her as she followed Celes to the front of the the RV. She sat in the chair and buckled up. "Woot! Road trip. Road trip!" she chanted.

Celes giggled and slowly got them going. She was driving a bus and she giggled. "Okay what kind of tunes do we want to listen to. I have my dance mix… I always have my dance mix." she grinned. "Or we could listen to celtic music but Im probably the only one who knows all the words… or we could just sing Disney songs." she said

"Disney!" Roman declared as she bounced in her seat.

Celes giggled again and started into "Under the Sea" and they drove along the road belting Disney songs, when they ran out of those Celes started in on show tunes.

Roman made popcorn and brought sodas up for them to drink as they sang and drove. She was having an awesome time. She loved spending time with Celes and doing different things. Matter of fact nothing was the same when she spent time with Lee, Celes, or Harry. They always did something different. "You know what we should do one of these days? We should do a dinner mystery thing. That would be fun."

Celes giggled a little. "Murder mystery dinner? Oh that would be fun. Sherlock Holmes back there could stretch his intellect. And he'd have a John Watson in Harry." she giggled at her little joke.

Roman giggled. "That would be really fun." she bounced in her seat a little. "I've always wanted to do one of those."

"Oh me too!" Celes said. "We should do one on a train or an old creepy house…" Celes said. "Oh! Or host our own at Godrics Hollow…" Celes said her wheels turning.

"First lets go to one and experience it and then we can host one at Godrics Hollow. Oh this will be so much fun!" She gave a squeal.

Celes laughed and looked at her. "I love this, I really do. I love you. This is just great." Celes said and looked back at the road as they came up on a town. "Oh, big Scottish castle here."

"Wow, that is almost as big as Hogwarts." Roman said as she looked at it. "Do you think they will let us rent a room?"

Celes nodded as she pulled into the RV lot. "Oh yes, this is one of the ones that you can." she grinned and stopped the RV. "But its not as big as Hogwarts, Hogwarts is nearly infinite." she said.

"Right! Seven years and I have yet to explore the whole thing." She looked back at the castle. "I'll wake the boys."

"Good plan I'm going to find something to munch on." Celes said with a sheepish grin and got up with her and started rooting around the little kitchen and found a box of granola bars and took out three. She started to dance around the little area and waited for Roman and the boys.

Roman walked back into the room and paused. She let her eyes adjust and then she looked at the bed. Her mouth fell open and she slapped her hand over it before she could make a noise. She quickly backed out of the room and and fell to her knees shaking with laughter. She laughed so hard her eyes started to water. She crawled out to where Celes was. "C-c-c-camer…" she laughed. She took a deep breath and tried to hold it. "Camera."

Celes looked at her with a smile and grabbed her camera. "Whats going on?" she asked.

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her to the room. She bit her lower lip as she tried to stay quiet and allowed Celes' eyes adjust. She looked at the bed and found Lee spooned up behind Harry, holding him tightly. Roman made a little squeak but quieted herself. She took the camera from Celes and took the picture.

Celes shook in silent laughed, she bit the inside of her mouth wanting to savor the moment. She committed it to memory even though Roman had just taken a picture. She could no longer hold it in and snorted loudly and held her middle and she bust out. Her stomach muscles were starting to hurt.

Roman fell over onto the bed as she laughed out loud. She tried to take a breath but only ended up laughing it out. "Oh… my… stomach…" she laughed.

Celes had to get onto the bed so she wouldn't fall over and laughed even harder as she felt the boys stir.

"Wasthematter?" Harry asked groggily opening and eye.

Lee groaned as he held Harry closer to him. He frowned as he opened his eyes and then closed them. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he was looking into Harry's eyes. He looked down at the way they were laying and quickly jumped out the bed. "Bloody hell, mate!"

Harry sat up quickly completely stunned. "What the hell!" he exclaimed.

Celes laid down and looked up at Lee and Harry and held her sides still laughing. She could barely breath. "I cant… I cant … I cant… breath!" she gasped still laughing.

Roman was laughing so hard no sound was coming out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and just laughed again. Her whole fees had turned red and she was now seeing spots. She fanned herself weakly as she tried to breath but kept laughing.

Celes felt her head go light with lack of air and tried really hard to get under control so she wouldn't pass out. She pressed her hand to her heart and tried to take a deep breath but it stopped working and she was wheezing in between laughs.

"Pee…" Roman said as she laughed. She slipped off the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom still laughing. "Oh…" she gasped. "God…"

Celes groped for a hand so she could sit up and put her head between her legs to catch her breath. "Okay… okay…" she giggled and her sides gave a little protest. She was achey now. She giggled again and looked at the boys. "You… two… so sweet… picture." she gasped out and snorted and started to laugh again and swayed a little from lack of air.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "You took a picture? Oh hell!"

"Shit!" Lee growled. He yanked on his pants. "Evil, vile women!" he hissed at them. "I hope you pee your pants!" he called out to Roman. "You too. Once I find that picture I'm destroying it along with the camera."

Celes laughed and stood and then swayed a little and grabbed Lee's arm to steady herself. "I'm going to make copies. I always do." she giggled holding tighter onto him so she wouldn't fall over.

Harry shook his head. "Well damn." he said and got up and actually gave a little laugh and pulled on his own pants.

Lee gave a half growl and a half groan as he walked out the room. He saw that Roman had made it to the toilet and he just shook his head. "Evil women!"

Roman laughed as she sat on the toilet. She fanned herself as she started to cath her breath. "Oh God. Oh God."

Celes giggled. "Well hes sufficiently upset. I thought you guys kissed." she giggled and leaned against the wall and started to walk herself slowly out of the room.

Harry laughed a little and grabbed Celes' arm and helped her to sit in a chair out in the main area. "I agree you two are quite evil."

Celes giggled. "You set yourselves up. All we did was take advantage of it."

"I would like you to know kissing and spooning naked are two _totally_ different things." Lee told her as he pulled on his shoes. He looked up when Roman came out the bathroom wiping her wet hands on her jeans.

"That was… funny and hot! I'm so glad we have pictures."

Celes wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. "It was great… It was… awesome… brilliant… fantastic!" she said and looked at Lee. "Come on, Chocolate Bear see the humor in it. Its not like I'm going around showing the world. Its a private picture for just us." she said to him.

Harry shook his head and pulled on his other shoe. "Its is a bit funny, but so not cool they got a picture."

Lee sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe a little."

Roman jumped into his lap and kissed him. "It was still hot." she giggled.

He growled at her and held her tightly in his lap. "You two are evil women and I'm going to exact my revenge on you. Just you wait."

Celes licked her lips and looked at him. "I shiver with antici…pation." she said quoting Rocky Horror and standing and she went over and kissed Lee across Roman's lap and then went over and crawled onto Harry's lap and curled into him.

Harry chuckled and held Celes like she was a little doll and nuzzled her neck. "I dont need revenge… well not until the opportunity arises for me." he said and kissed Celes.

Roman giggled as she kissed Lee. "I know you will and I know I will enjoy it, be insanely aroused, and will scream until I have no voice once again." she rubbed her nose against his.

"You bet your pretty little ass you will." he growled as he kissed her. Lee smiled as he looked over to Harry, "Next time we wake up like that, I expect a song."

Harry barked a laugh. "I think I'll leave that to Celes." he said.

Celes gave a little smile. "We are at the castle, we should get in there and get a suit." she suggested.

Lee sighed and kissed Roman again. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. For some odd reason he felt like he was back in Hogwarts sneaking her off to snog her.

Roman giggled as she kissed him back. She loved kissing him. She felt so excited, thrilling, and like a school girl. She gave a little moan as he kissed down her neck. She giggled and pulled on his hair and kissed him again. "We have to get a suite."

Celes gave a half smile and kissed Harry again and then down his neck and then got off his lap and gave her handcuff a tug. "Come on baby girl, lets give the boys a minute." she said and went over and took her hand. She gave a little smile and pulled on her tugging her out of Lee's lap. "You can have her back later." she said dragging Roman behind her.

Harry chuckled and stood and shook his head. "It was sort of funny." he said with a shrug and followed the girls shoving his hands in his pockets.

Lee groaned and then got up and followed, "For what it was worth, you were warm." he told Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Its the Hawaiian in me, Buttercup, I burn a little hotter." he said with a wink.

Lee laughed, "I think I'm attracted to the Hawaiian blood, Baby." he winked at him.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head as he caught up to the girls and scooped up Roman with a growl. "Horrible… now hes always going to call me that. Had to give him an edge didnt you, Mama Ro?" he asked her.

Roman giggled, "Its so sweet, now you are calling each other Baby and Buttercup." She kissed his cheek. "Now put me down. I'm not chained to you this time." she tapped his nose.

Harry growled into her neck once more and while they walked slid her down his body and set her so she could walk with Celes and dropped back to walke with Lee. "Wheres the uh… chain." he asked.

Lee chuckled, "I have it. Why, what are you planning?"

"I think I have an idea… that chain makes it… awe yes put her in the chain don't let Celes have the key. Two birds one stone." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled again. "I like the sound of that. She didn't say I couldn't use it." He rubbed his chin. "I think we may need to bathe."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I feel pretty knarly too."

Celes giggled and was thinking the same way the boys were. "We should so take a bath… oh or a shower… I wonder if they have glass ones here… I want to take a shower in a glass one and make you all watch." Celes said with a little giggle.

Roman laughed, "I can watch you all day." She whispered against Celes' ear and then nipped it.

Celes gave a little shiver as they entered the castle and she stopped Roman to wait for the boys. "Check us in! Something with a big bath and shower please." she said to them when they reached them.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "We can do that I think."

Lee shook his head and followed Harry. "Feen." he called to Celes.

Roman giggled and held Celes' hand. "What are you doing?"

Celes giggled and shrugged. "Nothing…" she giggled and blushed a little and pulled Roman over to sit.

Roman sat and looked up at Celes. "I like that blush. It means something naughty is going to happen." she said as she shivered.

Celes gave a sly grin. "Maybe. As I've said in the past, I may be small but I fight dirty." she said and clicked her tongue and sat down and put her legs over Roman's and sat sideways looking at her. "I've been thinking…" she said.

Roman smiled at her as she rubbed her legs, "What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

"I think we should get married in August." she whispered and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "I want to be your wife… I mean I know I am but… I want to… celebrate it." she sighed. "And I'll have had the baby by then and… it just seems like a good time." she sighed.

Roman chuckled, "Is that all?" she asked. "In that case, I think we have a plan. I'll try not to get pregnant by then."

Celes sighed and looked up at her seriously. "If I could, I'd get you pregnant." she blushed and looked down. "I love that we have kids but I really want that picture you have in your head. You, me, and our baby." she whispered and kissed her cheek. "I'm all rambly… I'm getting sappy lets change the subject back to sex." she said.

Roman cupped her cheek, "I love you and I will take what I can get. If I can't have a child with you then we will just have to find a way that will make it interesting." She shrugged, "Maybe Harry can donate some of his sperm and I can donate some of my eggs and we can implant them in you and visa versa with me."

Celes smiled. "That would be… kind of great." she whispered.

Roman smiled as she rubbed her legs. "I don't know." she shrugged. "It just kind of came to me. I don't really know how it would work."

Celes smiled. "Its okay." she kissed Roman's cheek and looked behind her as the boys walked up. "Did you get me my shower and bath?" she asked them.

Lee smiled down at them, "Yes, yes we did."

Celes gave a mock swoon and nearly fell off the bench. Harry caught her and without missing a beat Celes said. "My heros."

Roman smiled as she pulled Celes back and wrapped herself around her. "Mine." she told them.

Lee chuckled, "Come on, lets go."

Celes gave a giggle. "Mine." she said back and walked wrapped in Roman's arms after the boys.

Harry chuckled. "Those two are… just… how did you even deal with it? I mean they're like one person when theyre like this." he said.

Lee looked over his shoulder at them. "They weren't always like that." he told him and shrugged. "They were close once they got connected third year. Then it grew from there. But it wasn't until after Yule Ball that they saw the possibilities." he gave Harry a sad smile.

Harry looked at him. "Bad times…" he sighed. He shook his head. "Sounds like one wild ride." he said and pushed the button for the private elevator to their suite.

Celes gave a little giggle as she walked with Roman into the elevator. "What are you boys talking about? My ears are burning."

"Hey, I thought it was because I was nipping at them." Roman told her as she did so again.

Lee smiled at them. "We were just talking about how hot its going to be watching the both of you shower." he told them.

Celes giggled. "My ears get tingly when you do that." she looked at Lee. "Oh you want a private show? I dont know if we can do that." Celes teased him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You are trying to play hard to get again, its not going to work." he sang.

Celes giggled. "Yes it is, damn it." Celes sang back.

Lee chuckled, "No its not." Lee sang.

Roman laughed and watched them. She felt Lee and reached out for him. "Come here, Papa Bear, give me a little sugar."

Lee smiled at her and took her hand he kissed her and smacked her ass. "Teasing wench."

Celes gave a shrill giggle as the elevator opened into a huge room. Celes skipped out of the elevator and did a little spin and tripped again.

Harry grabbed her arm. "Stop doing that." he growled.

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "I like to do things like that and my stupid equilibrium is off." she sighed and pulled away to walk around.

Lee held Roman to him as they walked into the room. "Is it to your liking?" he asked Celes. "You may need to check the bath."

Roman chuckled as she squeezed Lee and looked up at him. "Alright?" she whispered.

"Yes." He kissed her again. "Go explore."

Celes came back out of one of the rooms and sat down and closed her eyes feeling a little beat. "I still want to shower." she groaned.

Harry laughed and held onto the back of the couch and looked at Lee. "So what now?" he asked.

Celes sensed a little shift in the room and opened her eyes. "What happened to the happy?" she asked with a frown.

Roman came back into the room with a squeal did you see the tv!" she exclaimed and ran back. "And the shower!"

Lee laughed, "Oh, we are still going to shower. They are just going to have to deal with us in the shower." He pulled off his shirt. "Roman," he called as he walked towards the shower. "Come bathe me."

Roman laughed, "The last time you demanded that of me the tables turned on you. Do you really want that again?" she teased.

Celes came up off the couch with a little growl and skipped around Lee using her magic to get rid of her cloths and distract him. "I'll do it! I mean ha, I'll take that… I want to be bathed." she said and ran towards Roman.

Harry grinned and shook his head following them only taking off his shirt.

Roman laughed and shook her head as she started the water. "Slave labor."

Lee laughed and kicked off his shoes. "At least I'm not making you undress me this time."

She grinned at him, "That was your downfall." she winked at him.

Celes gave a little smile to both of them and shook her head. "You two are impossible." she sighed. She sat down and took a deep breath.

Harry stood watching the three of them. "So no show?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Nope." Lee said. "Ro is going to bath us and if she is good then we will reward her, if she is bad then there will be punishments."

"I am going to start with Celes. She don't judge me on how good or bad I am." Roman said and stuck out her tongue to the guys.

Celes wiggled. "She's very good. No matter what or how she does it." Celes stood and walked over to Roman with a little smile and took her hand, suddenly she felt very shy she blushed.

Harry smiled and walked in and sat down. "I can't wait." he said.

Lee smiled, "Me either."

Roman stripped down and got into the bath and pulled Celes in with her. "Come here Cel-Bear, Don't be shy." she told her. She sat her in front of her with her back to her front. "Just relax and I'll make you feel good, yeah?"

Celes gave a little nod and a moan and pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed closing her eyes. "This is so nice." she muttered.

"I'll make you smell like me." Roman told her. She waved her hands and all her shampoos and soaps appeared. "We will start with your hair. So pretty." she took the cup and poured in over her hair to wet it. "Tell me a story." she told Celes as she started to wash her hair.

"What kind?" she prompted and leaning her head back with a little moan.

"Just something to fill the air with noise. Its just suddenly too quiet." She told her as she rinsed her hair.

Celes giggled. "There once was this princess…" she giggled again. "She was known all over the land she came from, she was gracious and kind and never did anything to hurt the people she cared about." she whispered. "One day though this terrible person came into her life and started to terrorize her, and tried to take her away from her family. He wanted her all for himself. He didnt want to share her, he felt that she was his and no one elses. He stole away into the night and kidnapped her. She spent weeks with him. He would never hurt her but because she wouldn't stay with him willingly he made her a deal. If she could go a week without eating some fruit from his garden then she could go back to her family. She went three days, and on the third day as she walked through the garden she came upon a tree. On it grew the most beautiful, delicious looking fruit she had ever seen. She remembered what the man had said and resisted the temptation to eat the fruit, as much as she would have liked to. By the fifth day she was not doing so well. She plucked a fruit from the tree and went to bite it. But right before she bit into it, a man appeared, he was shrouded in light. She dropped the fruit so shocked by his appearance. He pulled her to him and whisked her away. He had defeated the dark man and saved the princess. As a reward for his heroism, the princess' father gave her to the man shrouded in light. They lived happily for many years." she finished. Her eyes were closed and she felt like she was remembering something from before.

"That was an interesting story." Roman told her as she soaped the cloth and started to wash Celes' body. She washed her neck and her arms. When she to he breaths she pushed Celes' knees down. She gave a moan into her ear as she played with her breast.

Celes leaned her head back and moaned. "I think I read it somewhere." she whispered losing herself in Roman's scent that seemed to be surrounding her entirely.

Roman played with her nipples and then ran her hands with the washcloth to her flat belly. "I like that story." She told her. "Leg."

Celes slowly lifted a leg out of the water. "I like that part of the story, it doesn't end well for the princess and her warrior savior guy." she whispered and moaned again.

"I feel kind of sad about the guy that kidnapped her. It sounded like he really did love her but didn't know how to express it or show her." Roman told her as she ran her hand down her leg. "Other leg."

Celes switched her legs and nodded. "I never thought of it that way. That sounds right." she sighed and moaned again. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered.

Roman smiled as she nipped at her ear. "I'm making you wait." she told her as she ran her hands up and down her leg. Every time she went down she got closer and closer to her core. "Do you like it?"

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Yes." she said. "More." she pressed her back closer to Roman's front.

Roman giggled as she set her leg back into the water. She slid the cloth over her thighs and then abandoned it and slid her fingers into her core. "How much more?"

Celes spread her legs and moaned loudly and rolled her hips a little. "This…" she moaned. "More than this." she whispered.

"Oh, you want more of this." She whispered in her ear and moved her fingers in and out of her. She moaned into her ear as she held her tightly against her and worked her core. She loved the sounds Celes was making. She looked over to Lee and Harry and smiled when they shifted uneasily. "Do you like this?"

Celes' only reply were soft high pitched squealing noises and rolling her hips she nodded and bit her lip.

Roman continued to work her core with her fingers. She used her other hand to play with her clit. "How about that? Do you like that too?"

Celes gave a little squeal and nodded again. She was speechless and so turned on right now. She moaned louder and rolled her hips a little faster.

Roman moaned into her ear again as she continued to play with her clit. She moved her fingers faster in her her. She kissed down her neck to her shoulder and gently bit it. She kissed back up to her neck and nipped at her ear.

Celes gave a shivering moan and then a little whimper and kept rolling her hips and arched her back and dropped her head back onto Roman shoulder. She felt her orgasm creep into her body and moaned.

Roman licked up her neck and nipped at her jaw line. She moved her fingers on her clit faster and moved her fingers in and out of her faster. She pressed her front to her back and held her as tightly as she could. She kissed the back of her neck and scraped her teeth against her skin.

Celes gave a shiver and started to making little moaning gasps and rolled her hips faster. "Ro… I… I… " she gasped out and moaned again.

"Yes… tell me what you are going to do." she whispered into her ear. "You dirty girl, tell me."

Celes moaned a little louder and shivered. "I'm going to… to… come… Roman please." she begged her.

Roman moaned in her ear. "Please, what?"

Celes gave a little whimper. "Make me come, please." she gasped.

Roman shivered with the power she held over Celes. "Come, Cel-Bear. Come for me."

Celes felt herself come and shivered and shook and gave a strangled little cry as she did. Her breathing labored and jerked a little and gave another strangled cry and fell back against Roman.

"That's my Cel-Bear." she chuckled and leaned back in the tub and held her. "You smell like me, and you came, you are nice and relax. Ready for you nap?"

Celes sighed and gave a little nod, her eyes were drooping. "Please." she whispered.

Roman giggled, "This is the only way I can wear you out. Make you smell like me and then make you come." She kissed the side of her neck and then looked at the boys. "So which one of you are next?"

Harry stood. "Me." he said and looked at Lee. "Er… if thats alright."

Lee chuckled as he stood and took Celes out the tub, "Go for it." He told him. " _It will give me more time to put the chain on her."_ he told him in their private link.

Harry gave a little nod and dropped his pants and wiggled his eyebrows and got in the tub with Roman.

Celes gave a little sigh and snuggled closer to Lee. "I'm sleepy." she sighed to him.

"I know you are." Lee told her as he dried her off. He wrapped her purple blanket around her and placed her into the bed. "You nap and when you get up I will have dinner ready. How does that sound?"

Roman chuckled as she shook her head. "You want to smell like me too?" She asked Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Sure, but expect extra attention from me because I'll keep smelling you for hours."

Roman chuckled as she wet his hair and started to wash it. "So you want to give me attention because you will smell me for hours. I wonder if I can wear you out like Celes too." she giggled and kissed the side of his neck.

Harry laughed. "Yes, maybe. But your scent relaxes her, it drive me a little bonkers." he said to her and turned his head and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and massaged his head. "Whatever you say." She rinsed his hair and then conditioned it. "Tell me a story." she giggled.

Harry laughed. "I don't do stories, Ro. Celes does stories really well." he said to her softly.

"Well, fill the air with something." she told him and rinsed his hair. "The silence seem loud."

Harry turned and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She frowned, "Yeah… I think so." she told him.

Harry reached up and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "Maybe I should bath you." he said to her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She licked her lips and tasted him. She smiled and turned him back around. "You aren't going to touch me that easily." She waved her hand and his soap appeared. She wet a new cloth and soaped it up. She washed his neck and arms then his chest. "Do… Do Lee and Celes tell you about the bad that has happened between us?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Bits. Celes does not volunteer the information unless I need to know it and Lee is the same way. The two of them seem to avoid it when they can." he shrugged.

She nodded as she washed down his abs. She giggled. "I can wash my clothes on you." she teased.

"Thats right baby, they're washboard worthy and a twelve pack." he said with a wink.

She giggled again and ran her cloth over them again. "Leg."

Harry obliged and lifted his leg leaning back into her a little bit. "What do you want to do when we get home?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? Home to the Burrow or Godrics Hollow?"

"The Burrow, I'm not going back to Hogwarts after the break… I mean I'll visit duh but you know what I mean. I could help you with Rolesque if you want." he said.

"That would be nice." She told him. "Does Celes know your plan of not going back to Hogwarts unless you are visiting or subbing?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't told her yet. Haven't really had time. I'll tell her later when she wakes up from her nap." he sighed. "And l _will_ tell her this time, promise."

She hit his shoulder, "You better. Other leg." She sighed, "I don't really know what I want to do. I just feel so… useless." She shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll just go back to Rolesque. It will be nice to see you playing with the band again."

Harry nodded. "I miss it, and I feel like… since I've been at Hogwarts I don't really do much except drift. The job I want isn't available." he shrugged. "I want to go back to where I'm needed."

"What job did you really want?" she asked him. She gave herself a mischievous smile as she found his shaft and slowly started to massage him.

Harry gave a grunt and pumped his hips a little. "Defense Against the Dark arts of course." he moaned out.

"Celes said Minerva offered it to you why didn't you take it?" she asked as she moved her hands slowly up and down on him.

"I… didn't get a chance to accept or deny before she receded the offer." he moaned.

"Oh, it was one of those you snooze you loose moments." She said. She moaned as she continued to her 'handy' work. "I understand the feeling of drifting. I feel the same way. Hey, maybe we can go to Tokyo?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like that, I… want to see the places you liked. I only got a glimpse of it when I found you." he moaned pumping his hips into her hand.

She moaned against his neck. "There are must places I was sent for training." she breathed again his neck. "I just wanted to revisit and see them again through adult eyes."

Harry moaned and nodded. "That… sounds good. Traveling sounds fun…" he said and closed his eyes. "Shit, woman."

She smiled, "Like that, don't you?" she whispered against his ear and nipped it.

"I really do." he moaned. "Horrible woman. How do I get myself into these situations?" he asked and moaned speeding up his hips a little.

She moaned as she kissed his neck. "Its okay, I'm getting better at the sex play." she told him as she moved her hands faster on him. "And you like it."

Harry groaned and nodded. "I do." he said and started to pant as he reached down and ran his hands up her thighs.

Lee returned to the bathroom and crossed his arms. "So, she is being bad after all, eh? Didnt I say you were to bath us?"

"I am bathing him. He is really, really, really dirty. Arent you?" She as Harry and licked around his ear.

Harry nooded. "Oh yes." He moaned and then quickened him hips trailing his hands up her thighs more and lithely grazing her core behind him.

Lee shook his head. "You played right into her trap. I thought you wantes more." He told Harry.

"Leave him be." Roman told Lee. "He likes this, dint you?" She asked Harry. "You like this special attention, dont you baby." She nipped his ear and pumped Roman moaned as she kissed Harry. She sucked on his tongue and rolled her hips. She slipped a hand up Celes' thigh as she pressed her breasts into her hands. She moaned again. hands faster.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. Then suddenly he reached down and stopped Roman"a hand to stop her. "Stop." He said to her. "You need to stop." He said. He moaned and went across the tub and turned around to face her. He gave her a little smile stood, grabbed a towel and strolled out of the bathroom. "She's all yours, mate."

Roman watched him go and felt really bad. He didnt get to finish. She frowned up at Lee. "I dont like you right now. Why did you have to interrupt? He was close. Now he is going to be walking around uncomfortably because of that."

Lee chuckled. "I didn't do anything. He chose to leaven." He picked her up out of the tub and they entered the shower. "I'm sure he has plans for you later. Now calm down and bathe me."

Roman still looked at the door Harry disappeared through. She really did feel bad.

Lee turned her chin so she was looking up at him. "Hey, its okay. He will be okay."

She nodded as she sat on the tile bench in the shower and allowed the hot water to wash over her. She dipped her head back and allowed the water to rinse over her hair. "So, you want me to bathe you too?"

Lee smiled at her as he knelt down between her legs. "First thing first." He said as he spread them wider. He leaned in and licked up her clit. He played with her ring with his tongue and then dipped it lower to her core.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. She rolled her hips and shivered. "H-how did you learn to do this?" She asked him and moaned again. She bit her lower lip and looked down at him.

Lee chuckled as he used his fingers to play with her clit. "I read a book on the female anatomy. And then a book about sex for a woman. Ever since then I had been wanting to try things on you. Then my chance came around and I did." He looked up at her. "Yule Ball wasn't all bad. We got to move our relationship further."

Roman nodded and smiled down at him. "I will agree on that. You did rescue me from my lust that you caused."

Lee chuckled. "You are just an arousing woman. You always tasted good too."

Roman shivered and moaned. "I'm suppose to be bathing you."

"Don't worry about that. You will, later." He told her and went back to tasting her. He moaned against her. He tickled her clit and and pulled on her ring with his teeth. He moaned when he was rewarded with a taste of her juices. She still tasted of the fruit of the islands.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and shook. "Oh... God... right... righ... there!" She squealed out there and pressed him into her. She moaned louder as she threw her head back.

Lee growled into her and she squealed more and moaned more. He continued to do what she liked as he looked up at her. Her reactions turned him on so much he felt like he was could come with her. He sucked on her clit and she moaned louder.

Roman rocked her hip and shook as more of her juices leaked out. She felt the tingle of her orgasm and mad her mew sounds. "Lee... Lee..." she breathed. She shook some more and squealed when she felt his finger enter her. She didnt know she was scooting back until he growled and pulled her back. "Lee... Lee..." she moaned again. Burst of excitement filled her stomach. "Oh God... Lee..."

Lee moaned against her as he tasted more of her juices. He had to wrap his arms around her so she was stop trying to get away. In turn she wrapped her legs around him. He growled again and she squealed. With each squeal more of her juices leaked. She was close and he knew it. He stuck his tongue in her and swirled it around. She moaned. He placed his thumb over her clit and ring and started to rub fast.

Roman screamed and pulled at his hair. She was trying to push him away so she could come but he growled a warning at her she shook hard. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her strongly. Her juices gushed out of her and she shook hard. She gave another little scream as more came out.

Lee moaned against her as he lapped her up. He gave a chuckle as he quickly wrapped the chain around her and locked it in place. He kissed up her body. And helped her stand up. He scooped her up and turned off the water. He wrapped in a towel and then wrapped himself into a towel. He smiled at Harry and placed her into his arms. "All yours."

Roman continued to jerk and moaned as she watched them. She knew something bad happened, but she was still orgasming. She moaned as she looked up at Harry.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and carried Roman into the room that Celes wasn't sleeping in and chuckled again. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and started to relax. "Like... someone... rocked my... fucking world..." she moaned.

Harry chuckled again and set her down on the bed and unwrapped her from the towel and laid her down in the bed. "Yes, I can see that." He said and kissed her.

Roman moaned a littke more then finally relaxed. She looked up and Harry. "Are you okay? You didnt let me finish." She told him as she cupped his cheek.

Harry smiled down at her and then joined her on the bed and started to rub her shoulders from the front. "I'm fine, I have a plan for you later." He said and kissed her neck and trailed his hands down to her breasts. "But it appears as though you're a little worn out." He muttered.

She snorted "I'm not worn out. I was just enjoying the feeling Lee gave me." She gave a little moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. She arched her back to press her breasts into him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"This is called touching." He said and kissed down her neck. "And that is called kissing you." He gave a deep sigh and then chuckled and trailed his hands down off her breasts and over her belly and then trailed a hand under the chain to draw attention to it. "And this is called payback." He said and reached down and tweaked her clit piercing and laughed.

Roman gasped as she looked down. "You evil butt monkeys!" She nearly shouted. "Get off me. You broke our deal! Now you have to destroy it!" She gave a scream of fustration. "I don't like you! So dont like you!" She hopped off the bed. She waved her hand and clothes appeared on her. "Out! Out, out, out! You and Lee can sleep on the floor. Spoon for body heat."

Harry chuckled and did as she asked. He shook his head. He still had plans for her later, but right now best to let her cool off.

Celes woke up and looked around the darkened room she was in and sat up with a moan. She couldn't hear any sound coming from the suite and wasn't sure what time it was. She crawled out of the bed and moaned again and stretched her limbs and then waved her hand and was dressed in jeans and a green scoop neck sweater. She padded out to the living area and frowned a little when she found it empty. She looked at the clock and sighed she's been asleep for four hours. She went over to the little kitchen and poked around for something to eat and found a bag of nuts and started to munch on them. She looked up when the elevator dinged and out walked Harry and Lee. Celes smiled at them and lifted her wrist. "Where's Ro?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "Locked herself in the other room." He said nodding towards the doors.

Celes gave him a curious look. "Why?" She asked.

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. "Go on and find out." He suggested.

Celes frowned at him and walked over to the door and knocked.

"I said go away! I'm not talking to you guys. Evil asshats!" Roman called through the door.

"No evil asshats here, Baby Girl, just me." Celes called back.

Roman quickly unlocked the door and swung it open she threw her arms over her. "Those asshats are pucking on me. Do them in! They are evil, evil, evil men. I want them to sleep on the floor!"

Celes pulled back and looked at her as she heard the boys laughing. "What did they do while I was sleeping?" She asked her.

Roman glared at the direction she heard laughter. "This." She lifted up her shirt and showed her the chain that wrapped around her and dipped down into her pants.

Celes' mouth dropped open and she whirled around. "That's not even suppose to be out for another month and a half and I'm suppose to get it back." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "Take it off and distroy it. Now. Or this is war. And this time I have an edge, what with Roman being on my side and all." She glared at the two of them.

Harry laughed. "Loop hole." He said to her.

Celes looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"She never said I couldn't use it." Lee said. "I was the one that put it on her." He smiled and winked at Roman. He ran his hot gaze over her body.

Roman growled at them both. "Asshats! " she shrieked at them. "Both of you will be sleeping on the floor!"

Celes pursed her lips. "That is cheating, and low!" She said. "Asshats!" She said and turned to Roman and kissed her. "We will get it off." She said to her. "Somehow." Her stomach gave a growl and she ignored it turning and crossing to the room. "If you're going to cheat you can sleep in each other's arms for as long as it takes you two to realize you've done wrong."

Harry chuckled. "That won't last and you know it." He said to her.

Celes shook her head. "You have no idea." She said and walked back over to Roman and took her hand. "Let's go eat." She said leading her to the elevator.

Lee laughed. "You'll be back. You know you will. We are the only ones with the key." He called after them.

"Stupid asshats." Roman muttered as the doors closed. "The damn thing is enchanted. I cant use magic to take it off. Its licked onto my navel ring in such a way that I can't even take off the ring!" She hissed as she lifted her shirt and studied it some more. It was what she had been doing for the last four hours.

Celes leaned down and looked at it and looked up at her and then grabbed the chain and braces it between her hands and gave it a tug and growled. "Stupid... Where did Lee get it? Oh! If we can find that out we can get a key." Celes stood back up. "Or a lock smith... " she growled. "This is for the picture isn't it?"

"You know it is." She growled. "I did break the chain at ine point but then it only grew back together." She growled again. "I am so annoyed with them but at the same time I have to tip my hat to them. They planned this very well." She growled deep in her throat. She was also turned on by their cleverness too. "Asshats."

Celes gave her a little smirk. "Its sort of hot." she blushed and growled. "Lets eat and regroup and go from there." she sighed and took her hand and leaned on her shoulder kissing it.

Roman sighed, "Food will probably recharge me." She leaned down and kissed her. She sighed and laced her fingers with hers. "Did you sleep well?"

Celes sighed and gave a little smile. "I did, you are the best." she said. "I love how you take care of me."

She smiled and giggled. "You looked so cute running past Lee to go first. I like bathing you. You make it so much fun. Next time we will relax in a hot bubble bath, candle light all around, rose petals all over, and maybe some wine and soft music." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her and gave a moan.

Celes moaned and giggled. "I'd like that, maybe our wedding night." she said and kissed her as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh yes! That would be really nice." She giggled. "Food time!" She followed Celes as she pulled her along to get something to eat.

Celes giggled and allowed her to drag her along. Once they were seated and their food and drinks were ordered Celes looked across the table at Roman and gave a little half smile. "I really want a double cheeseburger, fries, and a coke." she said shaking her head and making a little face.

Roman giggled. "Does Scotland have McDonald's? I would mind fries and a coke. But dont that place make you sick?"

Celes groaned and nodded. "Yes, and I dont need to be anymore sick. Already have morning sickness." she sighed. "Thank you for the potions though." she sighed. "I just want it. Im good though. Ill just eat the yummy burger I ordered here, get my iron fill for the day." she said wiggling.

Roman pouted as she looked around. She scooked her seat around to sit next to Celes. "I like sitting next to the person I'm eating with so I can do a little touching."

Celes giggled and shivered. "Also prevents asshat-butt monkeys from gate crashing our love fest." Celes said scooting her chair a little closer to Roman's and kissing her.

"Oh yes." She giggled and then kissed her again. "I wish it were summer and you were in a dress and I could touch more of you."

Celes moaned as a shot of desire went through her and she squeezed her legs together. "I do too, I like it… being touched in public… it's so thrilling and dirty." she whispered to Roman and kissed her again taking in her scent.

"Yes it is." She giggled. "I love being naughty like this. Harry and I like it very much." She moaned and started to kiss her neck.

Celes gave a little moan and dropped her head to the side for Roman. "Oh I know you and Harry like it very much, Ms. Sex in the bathroom." she moaned again and shut her eyes bringing her hand up over Roman's upper thigh and rubbing it.

Roman leaned up. "That was not my fault. He lead me to the bathroom so I could play with you and Lee. One thing lead to another and Harry was jumping on me. That was all his doing."

"Yes, Baby Girl, but if youll recall the reason Lee was messing with you if because you messed with him first." she moaned a little and looked up and gave a little growl. "Speaking of asshat-butt monkeys." she said and staying close to Roman.

"Hello ladies." Harry said as he and Lee approached the table. "Up to no good are we?"

"We can't because of you. And this is a private dinner date. Be gone with you." Roman told him.

Lee chuckled, "I think we will join you." He told her as he sat across from them. "Besides you two lovely ladies look good to eat."

Harry chuckled and sat down next to Lee. "I would be forced to agree with that."

Celes gave a little whimper and pressed her legs together more. She really was easy and it was so annoying that all they had to do was say a few words and she was done. She leaned her head on Roman's shoulder and sighed, she knew her cheeks were flushed. She looked up when their food came and gave a grateful smile for the distractions. She pulled away from Roman and cut her burger in half and began to devour it with gusto.

Roman still frowned over to them as she started to eat.

Lee smiled at them then opened his menu and looked it over. "You know I was in the mood fore something hot and juicy. " he said as he gave a hot looked to Celes and Roman. "Maybe it will keep me warm at night. What do you think, Harry? You know, something you can just curl you tongue around."

Harry allowed a slow smile to grow on his face as he looked over his own menu. "I'm in complete agreement there, Lee. Maybe something a little sweet though too, yeah?" he added.

Celes blushed deeply and went to reach for her drink and knocked the cup over. "Shit." she said and used her magic to clean up the mess. She growled and tried to go back to eating.

Roman glared at them as she shifted in her seat. She really didnt like them right now. She crossed her legs and tried to ignore the throb between her legs.

Lee smiled, "Hot, juicy, and sweet, mix it together and you have something sticky." He pretended to shiver. "I like that idea. Add a little screaming on the side. Yeah I think maybe a _rump_ roast, roasted red potatoes, a hot tea with lots of _honey_ , and maybe something _sticky_ and _hot_. What about you?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "That sounds good to me mate." He grinned.

Celes had stopped eating and just stared at the two of them, her eyes on fire. She was not going to make it. Her mouth slightly open she shut it and swallowed and tried to go back to eating once more.

Roman gave a little whimper. Everything that was said made her throb more. She wanted so much to give into that. She took in a deep breath and took a shaky drink of her water. She calmed herself and smiled. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" She asked Celes. "Waffles with lots of Syrup. Hot sticky syrup that you and pour on stuff and then suck it off." She licked her lips. "What really sounds nice is many a chocolate bath. You know, they acutely have those. I was try to licked myself clean if I could... or other people.

Lee frowned at her and gave her a tight smile. He ordered and then sat back and crossed his arms. He smiled over at Celes. He may not be able to get to Roman too much but he could get to Celes. "Did you sleep well, Celes?"

Celes looked at Lee. "I slept well, yes." she said shortly and turned to Roman. "You know… I could always help you lick yourself clean." she suggested.

Harry chuckled. "You know, Ro. I was thinking maybe cheesecake," he looked at Celes. "With some caramel draped… I mean drizzled on top." he said looking at Roman.

Roman growled as she drank more water. She rubbed her legs together more. "Caramel could be used to drizzle on a lot of things. I know I like the taste of sausage and syrup most of all."

Lee actually shivered. "You know I like the sound of all of that. Of course the sound of your whispering voices is also musical notes to my ears."

Celes eyes widened for a split second and then she took a deep breath and gave a little smile she stood a little and leaned across the table and grabbed to ketchup. "For my chips." she said making sure both boys saw down the front of her sweater before she sat back down and put the ketchup on her plate and started to eat the chips.

Harry shook his head. "Yes, caramel can be used for lots… of things." he said and gave a little shiver of his own.

Roman shivered again as she thought about something else. She really did want to explore that caramel idea. She licked her lips as she thought of the fun things she could do to him. She gave a little moan.

Lee shook his head. "You know what I'm curious to try cherries. Pour the maraschino cherry juice on things... or strawberries."

Celes gave a little shiver and a whimper and then smirked and started to hum her favorite song to tease Lee with and continued to eat watching him with bright eyes.

Harry shook his head when Roman licked her lips and looked up and smiled when he and Lee's food arrived. He started to eat. "You know… that could be a lot of fun. But it sounds like such a mess. Dont you think? I mean… who will clean it up?" Harry asked.

Roman smiled at him, "Which part? The licking clean or just the wave of a hand and have the room clean?" she asked. "I believe there is body licking clean that is owned." She said as she licked her lips.

Lee shook his head as he glared at Celes. he started to eat as he started to eat. "Kind of like the kitchen activity. Chocolate all over."

Celes shook her head and stopped humming and started to sing the song to Lee in their private link. If he was going to target her, she was going to target him right back. "You know, you still owe me for allowing me to eat a piece of that off of you. Remember? Chocolate pie off my Chocolate Bear." She said to Lee and continued the song in the connection.

Harry chuckled, "Oh I suppose it depends on how you like it Ro, dirty… or not so dirty." He shrugged and gave her a little smile. "I personally like it a little dirty." He winked.

"Just a little dirty?" Roman teased. "Come now, you know I like it really dirty. The dirtier the better." She told him.

Lee smiled at her. " _You can do as Ro and lick me clean."_ Lee sent to Celes. "Matter of fact," He looked at Ro and Celes. "I don't mind if both of you lick me clean. Just as long we tie one of you and allow Harry and I to tie one of you up and have our turn to go double team you."

Celes stopped singing in the link and sent Lee a moan. " _I may take you up on that later._ " She sent to him. "I think I'd like it better if you were the ones tied up Lee. It tends to drive you a bit… mad." She said to him with a smirk and a heated look.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Oh I know you like it dirty, Ro… and I may be on board with that whole licking clean thing." He raised his eyebrows for a second and then licked one of his fingers clean of the juices from his meat.

Roman have a little whimper as she shivered and pressed her legs tighter together. She cleared her throat and took a drink of her water. "But Celes has a point." She said as she looked over to Lee. "Tying you up does have it benefits... matter of fact tieing both of you up and putting on a show sounds really nice."

"That would would work if someone wasn't wearing a chain." Lee teased as he smiled as Roman hissed at him.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, and I don't see that going anywhere… anytime soon." He winked at the girls.

Celes' eyes widened and she looked at Roman. " _Damn, he's not going to take it off until he wins, Ro."_ She said with another little whimper she pressed her legs tighter together and rolled her hips just a little almost out of habit. "You two are just evil… evil…" Celes panted a little giving Lee a heated look and then shifting it to Harry and then back. " _You could stick a fork in me I'm so done, Ro…"_ she whimpered in their connection.

Harry chuckled. "Having a problem there you two? Did we say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Roman growled at him. She sat back and glared at him then back at Lee.

Lee chuckled as he watched Roman. "I think she figured something out Harry." He told him. "What do you think?"

Harry sat back crossing his own arms. "I think she did too, Lee." He said with a little laugh.

Celes glared along with Roman but had trouble maintaining it. She was in arousal overdrive, not only was the conversation hot and would have turned her on normally anyway but add the fact that she was pregnant… it was just not fair. She sat back in her chair and shut her eyes and took some deep breaths.

Roman closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "So what is the proposal?" She asked hating she had to give up but at the same times she looked forward to the sweet torture he was going to do to her.

Harry gave a sidelong look to Lee. "Hmm, what is the proposal indeed." He said with a little grin. Success, well almost. "How about we just lay it all out on the table. Lee would you like to start?" he asked him.

Celes gave the tiniest whimper and opened her eyes and looked at both of them gloating in their power.

Lee smiled, "For starters. Pictures destroyed along with the camera."

"Counter offer. We keep the camera and develop one picture for each house we share. One for Godrics Hollow, Hawaii, and the one in London. That is three pictures and they go on the board all four of us share."

Celes smiled. "I'd really rather not have the camera destroyed. I really like that one, it's one of my favorites." She said to Lee imploringly.

Harry chuckled. "I don't see why they can't keep the picture as long as it stays private." He said with a shrug and eyed Roman as his mind turned with ideas.

Lee sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine keep the camera and keep the picture but..." he looked at them seriously. "If I find one picture I will all of them and destroy them. "Clear?"

Roman smiled. "Good enough for me. What about you?" She asked Celes.

Celes gave a little smile to Lee. "As long as you don't destroy my camera, I'm okay with it." She said softly.

Harry smiled. "I have something I'd like before I take that chain off. I'd like it if Roman waited on me hand and foot for 24 hours. The bath gave me the idea. I think that Celes should do the same for Lee while Ro does me and then we can switch." He said with a relaxed little smirk.

Celes gave a little laugh. "You just think you are all that, don't you Harry Potter?" she asked him shaking her head.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Well I am The…"

"No!" Celes said loudly drawing attention to their table. She blushed and ducked her head into Roman's neck.

Lee chuckled as he watched Roman and Celes. "You were reading my mind, mate. I like that plan."

Roman frowned at them as she held Celes. "What kind of nonsense do you speak of? This... this... I don't do pampering unless I feel like you need it." She said as she turned up her nose and looked away.

Harry grinned. "Well then I suggest you get really comfortable with that chain on Ku'uipo." Harry laughed at her.

Celes turned and looked at both of them. "You two are so evil." she whimpered although part of her really liked the idea.

"You are evil." Roman told him. "You are supposed to protect me, Koa. Not pick on me." She pouted.

Lee chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with wanting our wives to pamper us for a change. Besides, after what happened yesterday I think we deserve it." He told them.

Celes looked at them both as tears filled her eyes. "I'll do it." she whispered with a little shrug.

Harry looked at Celes and gave her a soft look, she was so sensitive. He smiled at her and nodded. "Thats one."

Roman frowned at them and kicked her feet as she threw a little tantrum. "Fine I'll do it." She grumbled.

Harry gave them a smile. "Fantastic." he said and looked at the table. "So I guess we have a deal." he said. "Yeah?" he looked at Lee.

"I believe we do." Lee smiled. "So, shall we retire to our room? I think I feel a little..." he smiled at Celes. "...stiff."

Celes gave another little whimper and nodded. "We should."

Harry chuckled and paid for their food he stood and walked around the table and offered a hand to Roman. "Come on."

Roman gave a little whimper as she watched Lee take Celes. She looked up at Harry and took his hand.

Lee chuckled. "Dont look so grimm." He told Celes. "This will be pleasurable. I promise." He kissed her cheek. "You take care of me and I will take care of you." He kissed her cheek down to her neck.

Celes moaned a little. "N-not grimm…" she trailed off and looked at him. "T-turned on." she whispered.

Harry took Roman's hand and got out the handcuff key. "Just for the two days that this… uh indentured servitude is happening." he said and clicked the handcuff off her wrists and handed the key to Lee to do Celes.

Lee took the handcuff at Celes. He smiled at her and kissed her. "This will be fun."

Roman looked over to Celes and Lee. "May I... or will we be separated?" She asked Harry.

"May you what, Roman?" Harry asked her.

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "It will." she said to him and took his hand.

Lee smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "Kiss me."

Roman frowned. "Never mind. Let's just go and get this over with and then I can be chained back to Celes."

Celes giggled and kissed Lee.

Harry looked down at Roman and sighed. "Ro, come on this is suppose to be fun. Im not going to keep you from Celes. Its okay." he said and kissed her nose. "Relax, enjoy it cause you know its going to be fun."

Roman frowned at him. She sighed and nodded. "I know." She smiled up at Harry and walked over to Celes and Lee. She pulled Celes away from Lee. "Asshat." She growled at him. She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth. She swirled it around and then sucked on her tongue.

Celes moaned a little and kissed her back, she was still stunned when Roman pulled away a little. "I… okay." she said blushing.

Harry chuckled and took Roman's hand and pulled her back towards him. "Come on, you nymph, lets see about maybe getting that chain off." he said dragging her towards the private elevator to their suite.

Lee shook his head. "Teasing wench."

Roman smiled at him. "If you dont like it then try to keepb us away from each other. But there will be hell to pay when you do that."

Celes giggled and followed Lee, they all got on the elevator and before Celes could get her hands on Roman to kiss her again Harry has scooped her up and taken her away. Celes stepped off the elevator pouting. She turned to Lee. "What will you have me do?" she asked him.

Lee smiled down at her and kissed her. "Well for now I want some dessert. I want my lemon cake and then feed it to me. But until its done baking we will lay in bed while you sing to me." He escorted her to the little kitchen. "I even bought you some things to do just that."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Have this all planned out in advanced did you?" she asked as she went through the things and started to put together his cake.

Lee smiled at her. "Maybe just a little. To be honest I didn't think Harry would break Ro down."

Celes gave a little laugh. "He seems to have a way with her." she shrugged. "I've never… seen her become putty until Harry came along and surprised her like that." she said to Lee as she mixed the cake batter and turned on the oven to preheat.

"I don't know about the putty part. But I have seen her surprised by Fred quite a few times." He smiled. "I like that he can think with a devious mind like she can. Lord knows I can't. But I do love her."

Celes gave a little smile. "I love her too, and him. I love what shes done for him. She's unlocked a part of Harry… that just… hes so different from the boy we knew in Hogwarts. Less serious, but still… I don't know." she laughed. "I love how the two of them can play for hours. I swear if I hadn't pointed it out, we would have been down there all night watching them go back and forth. I was done, not even halfway in I was ready to drug off and taken advantage of." she said with a little blush and shook her head pouring the batter into the pan and sticking it into the oven. "Uh, thirty minutes to bake and I'll make the frosting while it cools." she said turning to him.

Lee chuckled and held out his hand. "It's okay. I know I can be just as easy and I'm not as good at teasing either. I was done when Roman started talking."

Celes smiled and took his hand. "She does that, and you and Harry say I have a way with words… Roman's the real charmer." she said with a little laugh following him.

"She charms but when you express your feelings it... powerful. Especially during sex. I'm not going to get over that. Hot and heavy one minute and you sucked it right out when you started to tell me I cant leave you." Lee shook his head.

Celes looked up at him. "Thats the thing I'm afraid of the most these days." she whispered. "That you'll all give up on my craziness and leave." she said with a shrug. "I know Roman can feel everything we do, but I can feel it too. Not the same way… But I guess thats why I get overwhelmed sometimes."

"See this would be the time to say stuff like that. Not during sex." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you and no matter what craziness comes up I will always love you. You will just to give me some time to deal. Its not easy being controling and having an ancient was living inside you. And he is more controlling than me." Lee chuckled. "Dimi has been working with me though."

Celes nodded with a smile. "I know. And its okay. I understand what its like to have an ancient spirit inside of you wreaking havoc on you." she sighed and sat down and laid back on the bed and brought her hands to lay on her belly. "What would you like me to sing?" she asked him looking up at him.

He smiled as he crawled into the bed. And laid next to her. "The Romanian lullaby." He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

Celes sang the first one she'd ever sang to him. Once through in english and then again in Romanian. She started to rub her belly as she did so and closed her eyes. She sang it twice through and sighed when she was done. "Now?" she asked him.

Lee breathed deeply. If he had to be honest with himself he really didn't know what he wanted Celes to do. "Just lay here with me. Once I get my creativeness going then I'll let..." he trailed off and smiled. "Go into my bag over there and pull out that purple book. Read it to me."

Celes nodded and smiled and did as he said. When she got back she snuggled down sideways on the bed and laid her head on his belly and opened the book and encountered her handwriting and sat up and looked at him. "You… put them in a book?" she whispered. To be honest she hadn't even expected him to pay them any mind.

He nodded. "I did. Roman had came across them and suggest it would be easier to read them in a story form. It helped me get through the bad. Besides, it keeps them neat and not sprawled out or cluttered in a box."

"Its pretty." she whispered and smiled down at the book. She ran her hand over the pages and blushed. "I dont know if I can read this out loud." she said to him.

"To be honest I don't know what I want you to do. We only have a few minutes and I dont want the cake to burn. All I really want is to lay here with you and then to touch you or have my way with you. I'm not really into tv or movies."

Celes smiled and put the book on the table and crawled up next to him and draped her leg over one of his and laid on her stomach and folded her arms on his chest and her chin on top of them and looked up at him. She had a song pop into her head. "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?" she sang to him and then turned her head pressing her cheek into his chest and continued to hum the song.

"So... is that a no on the reading? I was just getting to the good part where you were ranting about how Dalton 'claimed' Ro." He teased.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I wrote that letter after Harry went to sleep. I was so mad at Dalton. And poor Roman. God she was so confused." Celes said and sighed. "Alright, I'll read one and see if I feel weird afterwards. Its one thing to write your thoughts and emotions its a whole other thing to read them out loud to the person you wrote them to." she sat up and grabbed the book and opened to place he had marked and looked at the letter and blushed. She took a deep breath and started to read the letter. She ranted about how she had felt Ro's distress, how she and Harry had burst into Roman's room. The look of utter shock on Dalton's face. How she had followed Roman into the bathroom and essentially had a sex talk with her. She shook her head as she got closer to the bottom. All her thoughts on how it should have been not Dalton. Anyone but Dalton. She had been very adamant about that. She even mentioned in the last line that it should have been Lee himself but she had not elaborated beyond it. She finished the letter and shook her head. "I was not happy… I'm still unhappy when I think about that night. Poor Roman." she sighed looking at Lee.

Lee smiled up at her. "So I have heard. But to tell you the truth, I don't think you would have been happy with anyone else either." He pulled her down and kissed her. "It really puts me to ease that you were there to look after her. You did something for her I could not. Thank you."

Celes smiled up at him. "You're welcome." she whispered and started to trace little circles on his chest.

He smiled at her again. "Want to know my favorite letters?"

Celes smiled bigger. "Oh yes." she said to him.

"So far my favorite ones are the one you and Ro celebrated your OWLs and ended up blacking out for the night. The letter when Ro took her energy potion and sang. That is when you noticed Dalton was going to be in over his head with Ro. And when you write about stealing kisses from Ro. Oh! And your creative language of telling me off." He laughed.

Celes giggled. "I have a talent for it. And the blackout…" she blushed. "That was… yeah. I still have no idea what really went down that night." she said and laughed again. She looked down at the book still in her hand and then heard the oven beep. "Time to get your cake out and make the frosting." she said kissing his chin and then the corners of his upturned mouth.

"you know what I have notice. It was hard to keep your hands off her as it is now." He kissed her. "Matter of fact its hard for me to keep my hands off you or Ro."

Celes giggled and nodded. "She's like a drug, you all are. A different kind each of you but you're all so addictive." she said and got out of the bed. "You going to stay here or come with me?" she asked him.

Lee smiled at her. "I'll _come_ with you later." He teased.

Celes laughed and blushed a little. "Dirty boy, just how I like them." she turned and headed out to the kitchen and pulled the cake out to cool and started in on the frosting. She smiled at Lee as he came out and leaned on the counter and watched her. "So, what dirty things would you like to do to me, Lee?" She asked with a shiver.

Lee smiled as he shook his head. He waited for Celes to be done then pulled her with him. "That can cool. I have an idea." He took her hand and dragged her to the room. He waved his hand and they were both nude. He laid in the bed and placed his hand behind his head and looked at Celes. "I want you to straddle my lap and play with yourself. Don't ride me or get near me until I say."

Celes nodded and did as he said. Once she was on top of him she shivered as arousal shot through her. She moaned and looked down at him as she trailed her hand down to her core. She touched her clit and rubbed it a little and moaned. Then as she still looked at him she dipped her finger into her core and arched her back a little with another shiver.

Lee watched with hot eyes. He moaned as he saw her play with herself. She had dine this ine before and liked the way she was bold enough to ask. He shivered with arousal and gave a little moan.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and brought her other hand down to play with her clit while she pumped her finger in and out of herself. She added a finger and moaned a little louder. The whole time she watched Lee. His whole body seemed to respond to what she was doing to herself. She shivered and moaned and felt her juices leak out of her a little.

Lee moaned as he watched her. He smiled as he saw some if her juices leak. "I want to see more of your juices leak out." He moaned as he looked up at her. "I want it to gush out all over me. Can you do that?"

Celes panted and nodded. "Yes... I c-can." She stuttered. She changed the angle of her fingers and began to wiggle them against her g-spot and continued to work her clit a little harder. She moaned louder and rolled her hips. Her body started to shake and she moaned out little 'yeahs' and kept watching him as she felt the build up start to happen.

Just watching her made him want to come with her. He wanted to take her right then and there but he needed to pace himself. There was going to be plenty of time for that. He moaned as he watched her shook. He liked what he was seeing very much.

Celes continued what she was doing as her moans became louder. She shivered and shook and felt so close she could taste it. "L-lee, I'm... It's g-going to happen." She whimpered out. "O-oh."

Lee nodded. "Let it happen, Cel. Let it happen."he place his hands on her thighs and raised his hips a little. "Let it happen."

Celes nodded and continued and then just as she came she removed her finger from her clit as her juices gushed out all over Lee. She gave a loud moan and shook on top of him watching him. She jerked and a little more of her juices leaked out and she moaned.

Lee rolled her over and thrust inside her. He moaned at her core gripping him. He slowly pumped into her and moaned each time. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love when you and Ro gush onto my lap." He growled against her lips.

Celes moaned and smiled and rolled her hips to meet his. She ran her hands down his back and leaned up a little and kissed him up his neck and moaned against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist still feeling the after effects of her orgasm seemed to just drive her to want more. She ran her hands down and gripped his ass and moaned rolling back onto her head and pressing up and closer to him.

Lee laughed and thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed her neck and nipped at it. he growled against her neck and held her thigh for support and thrust harder into her. He licked up her neck and nipped her chin. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and found her tongue ring. He rubbed against it and moaned deep into her mouth.

Celes moaned with him and pulled away and bit his bottom lip lightly and then sucked on it and kissed him again. She kissed down his chin and neck and kept up pace with him. Her whole body was on fire. She gripped his ass a little tighter and let out a little scream. She started to shake again as the need to release came on strong again.

Lee nipped at her lips and kissed her again. He moaned as he pumped faster and nipped the underside of her chin. He nipped all the way down to her neck and into the space where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked on it and moaned again as he pumped faster into her.

Celes screamed out a moan and matched his pace. She kissed the parts of him she could reach, shoulder, neck, lips, eyes, cheeks, anything and then closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm creep into her body. She growled a little and gripped him tighter with her legs and hands and screamed out another moan.

Lee kissed her again. He nipped everywhere he could get. His fingers dug into her thighs as he pumped faster. He lifted her hips just so and hit her g-spot. He moaned against her neck. He felt his own orgasm tingle up his spine and he shivered.

Celes eyes widened when he hit her g-spot and she gave a little shriek and felt the pressure build again and knew she was going to come, and gush again. She panted and shrieked again. "L-lee…" she moaned out.

Lee growled as he pumped faster and hit her spot faster. He kissed her neck and moaned against it. He grunted with each thrust and moaned again. "What do you want, Celes?" he grunted. "What do you want?"

Celes get a new kind of excitement bloom inside of her and she growled a little. "I want… I-I…" she panted and moaned. "Please...I want… t-to c-come… but to...together…"

He chuckled darkly, "It's not about you, remember?" he kissed her neck and looked down at her. "Its about me. Come celes or I _will_ make you come." he told her.

"Oh...My…God!" she screamed as she came again, she shook against him and gushed out her juices again and screamed again as he kept going and barely got a chance to recover before she was building up to another.

Lee chuckled darkly again as he pumped faster. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and kissed her again. He loved being around her and in her in every way possible. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as if he was making love to her mouth. He cupped her breast and tweaked her nipples.

Celes moaned and arched her back and matched him with her mouth and body. She clung tighter to him if it was possible and felt herself going a little wild. She growled and drug her fingernails up his back. She was so high in what he was doing she thought she'd never come back down, and she didn't want to.

He moaned against her mouth. He shivered again as he felt the pressure of his orgasm and the demand of it wanting to release. He held her tighter and growled against her mouth. He sucked onto her tongue. He pulled back and sucked on her neck, "Are you going to come again?" he panted against her neck. "Do you want to come again?"

Celes nodded. "P-please!" She gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Y-yes Lee p-please!"

Lee growled as he kissed her again. He continued to thrust faster and harder into her. He moaned against her lips and then sucked onto her neck. He shook as he nipped at her neck. "Come again, Celes. God! Please come again." he growled.

Celes screamed loudly and at a high pitch when she came, she felt herself release more juices and screamed again. She clung to Lee for dear life as she continued to ride out the orgasm. Tears came to her eyes and she squeezed them shut shaking and giving little strangled cries as her body jerked and shuttered.

Lee roared out his orgasm. He shook as he collapsed upon him. He moaned as he kissed Celes' neck. He held her as he rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, and then kissed her gently on the lips. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a shuddering deep breath. "I… I'm great." she panted and laughed a little. "F-fantastic, in fact." She wiggled a little and smiled and moaned and closed her eyes. "That… was… really… hot." she panted and moaned again.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Good." he told her. "Good." he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Celes sighed and ran her hand down over his shoulder and looked at him. She bit the inside of her mouth and smiled. She let her hand drop between them and pressed closer to him and sighed. "Would you like to sleep now and eat your cake later?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and gave her a little kiss. "Feed me later." he sighed. "I need sleep."

Celes gave a little sigh and closed her eyes. "Okay." She whispered and kissed his nose. She started to stroke her hand down the side of his face in the soothing way. "You sleep." She said softly. "I'll be here when you need me again."

"You better." he half growled.

Celes smiled again and sighed and shut her own eyes. "Where else would I go? All I want in the world is in this hotel suite. And they've given me the only other thing I wanted besides them." She sighed snuggling deeper into his arms. She waved her hand and a blanket covered them.

Lee sighed and held her more. He kissed her forehead. "Good… I think." he told her and then slipped off to sleep.

Celes gave a little smile as she felt him relax into sleep. "Yes, Lee, good." She whispered and followed him into sleep.

Harry growled as he tossed Roman onto the bed. "You are so damn stubborn." He said and waved his hands so that they were both naked. "You make everything so hard." He quirked an eyebrow. "And I mean _everything_." He said and crawled over her. He leaned down and kissed her neck and up her chin and then kissed her lips. He looked down at her and smiled. He sat back up. "Before the chain comes off, I'd really like for you to work this knot out of my neck." He said and kissed her again. "And then we will move forward from there."

Roman laughed. "Is that so?" she rolled him over onto his back and straddled his ass. She laid on him and kissed the back of his neck. "You do know, when this servitude is over I'm going to make you feel really bad, right?" she whispered into his ear.

Harry chuckled. "We both know you can't be mean to me for long Ro." he whispered back. "Now neck. Please." he said to her.

"Oh, I'm not going to be mean to you." she told him. "I'm just going to open your eyes a bit. Would you like massage oil? I can massage your whole back if you would like."

Harry sighed. "Alright." he said.

"Alright to the oil?" She asked.

"Yes, alright to the oil. And alright to whatever you have coming for me." he said to her.

Roman shook her head as she sighed. She waved her hand and a little table appeared next to the bed. She reached for the oil and smiled down at him. She squeezed the bottle and allowed the cold oil to drizzle down onto his shoulders and into the middle of his back. She set the bottle down and proceeded to rubbing the oil into his skin.

Harry gave a deep moan in his throat. "You know, you don't have to act so indignant." he said to her softly. "I promise you, you'll get just as much pampering."

She sighed, "I know and its not that." she told him. she worked her thumbs into the hard knot at his neck. "I know you, Harry. You will make everything as comfortable for me as possible. You won't do anything to make me uncomfortable." She told him.

Harry sighed. "Then what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She told him as he moved down to the back of his shoulders. She added more oil to her hands and warmed it up between her hands.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry about the chain you know, I just had the idea… and I think Lee liked it enough that we did it. Besides, he rarely gets an upper hand." he sighed.

Roman chuckled. "I know it was your idea. I saw that clear as day and he loved enough to try and get the upperhand." She told him. "He wouldn't have thought about it if you hadn't mentioned the chain."

Harry laughed. "Those handcuff gave me the idea." he said. He closed his eyes. "How are you, since you've been back. Any urges to run away?"

She paused as she looked down at the back of his head. She pulled on his hair. "Crazy question is that." she told him as she went back to massaging his shoulders and went lower to the upper part of his back. "I am fine. No urges to run. Besides I told you if I did I would let you know."

Harry sighed and smiled. "I was just checking." he mumbled.

Roman shook her head as she rubbed lower. She stopped here and there when she felt a knot that need to be worked out. As she went lower she slid lower onto his legs until she got to his lower back. "Would you like me to massage your ass too?" she asked him and caressed her fingers over his ass.

Harry gave a little jump and a growl. "Woman." he said and sighed. "Why not." he said with a chuckle.

Roman giggled, "Or would you rather I just run my fingers over it and then my nails." she asked as she did so.

Harry jumped again. "Damn it." he growled and rolled over grabbing her hips. "Stop that." he laughed and sat up pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"What?" She asked and smiled. "I was just wondering what you would prefer. "Now roll back over so I can finish. I need to do your legs next."

Harry growled and kissed her again and picked her up and set her down next to him and rolled back over. "Alright." he said.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "So what that a yes or no on the whole fingertips and nail thing?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Massage… not tickle."

She chuckled and then started to massage his ass. She went lower to the back of his thighs. She smiled as she dipped her fingers between his thighs and and bit her lower lip. She massaged the inside of his thighs and watched his reaction.

Harry hissed and gave a little jump. "Really?" he asked laughing.

"What? You muscles are tight. I'm just trying to relax you." she told him and smiled to herself as she did it again.

Harry gave a jump and then a moan. "Damn it, Roman. You are going to make me crazy." he growled.

"I'm sorry." she told him and smiled. "I'll have to make sure to really work them out." she spread his legs a little more and really worked his thighs.

Harry gave a loud moan. "Shit." he said and moaned again.

"See I know there was some tightness here." She told him. She moved down his legs and shook her head. "Would you like me to massage your front too?" she asked as she made it down to his feet.

"Yes." Harry moaned. "That works."

Roman smiled as she massaged his other foot. "Flip." she told him.

Harry flipped over under her and looked up at her. He reached his hands out and ran them down the front of her body with a moan.

She shivered as she leaned over and reached for more oil. She smiled down at him as she slid down down his body and started to massaged his shins and worked her way up to the front of his thighs. She looked up at him and gave him a little smile as she dipped her fingers between his thighs.

Harry moaned and smiled up at her. "Thats nice." he said.

"You like that?" she asked as she beamed down at him. She massaged her thumbs on the inside of them and slid a little higher to his crotch.

Harry moaned again. "Very much, yes. Roman…" he trailed off.

Roman looked up at her, "Yes, Harry?" she asked as she brust her fingers over his sack but massaged his hips.

"I-I think…" Harry looked at her with a growl, he just stuttered. His eyes got bigger and he grabbed her hips. "Done, you're so done." he said and lifted her setting him on top of him.

She squealed and then moaned as she looked down at him. "Harry, I'm not done." she told him. She looked down at his abs then looked up to his chest. "I have your abs and chest to do." she told him as she rolled her hips a little.

Harry gave her a smile. "That can wait." he growled and moved her up and then back down as he pumped his hips with her. He moaned. He pumped again a little harder she looked so beautiful like this. He moaned again.

She moaned as she leaned her head back and rode him slowly. "Harry… If you want…" she moaned. She looked down at him and smiled. "So we are going…" she moaned. "...slow?"

Harry smiled. "Right now we are." he said to her and lifted her again and set her back down as he thrust into her. He sat up and kissed her and continued his actions. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone and back up and left a trail of hickies. He pulled back and looked up at her. He kissed her neck again and continued his slow thrusts.

Roman moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him. She took long pulles of his kisses and sighed against his lips. She rocked her hips just as slow. Everything in her demanded that she speed up their movements but she couldn't. Not until he gave the words. She moaned again and rubbed her body against his.

Harry moaned and buried his face in her neck taking in her scent and feeling his control slipping away. He gripped her hips just a little bit tighter still careful with them in case she was still sore. He kissed her all across her collarbones and down a little lower and took one of her breasts into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple and moaned. He sped up the pace a little.

Roman moaned louder as she bent back a little to give him more access to her breast. She allowed him to touch her as she pleased but she kept her slow pace as he moved a little faster. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Slow…" she moaned.

Harry slowed back down at her moan and moved to pay some attention to her other breast. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair combing his fingers through it. He moaned at how soft it felt running through his fingers and swirled his tongue around her nipple once more and then reached up and kissed her again. He moaned against her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled his tongue around hers.

Roman moaned against his mouth and sucked on it. She whimpered as she held him tighter. She ran her fingers into his hair and moaned again. "Harry… I… want you…" she moaned. "I want… more…"

Harry moaned and nodded. He stopped what he was doing lifted her off of him turned her around and lowered her back onto him slowly. He did a few test thrusts to let her get comfortable and then slipped his hand around her hips and found her clit and started to thrust a little quicker into her and work her clit.

"No!" she nearly screamed. She whimpered a little as she got off him and curled onto her side. "You evil horny man." she whimpered again.

Harry chuckled and crawled over to her. "Did I forget something?" he teased and materialized the key to her chain and showed it to her. He undid the lock and removed the chain slowly. He then made it disappear, the key going back to its hiding place and the chain back to Lee. He kissed her down the side of her neck and moaned. "Don't do that again." he whispered into her ear and laid down behind her and pulled one of her legs up to curl around him and entered her from behind again. This time he didn't touch her clit, he just moved in and out of her slowly.

"No. I don't want to play any more." she whimpered again as she moved her leg back so that she was curled back into her ball. "You didn't see where you were touching and it hurt. Evil horny man." she sniffed.

Harry sighed and rolled her over. "Damn it." he said and kissed her face. "I'm sorry." he said and made her look at him. "Roman, I'm sorry." he pressed his forehead to hers. Suddenly he didn't want to do anything but hold her. "You know what, you make all the choices, okay? I'll just lay here with you until you're ready for whatever." he said pulling her into his arms and and sighed closing his eyes. "I didnt mean to hurt you." he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Evil butt monkey." she grumbled at him. "Evil horny butt monkey." She wiped her eyes as she waited for the throbbing to stop. "Evil horny butt monkey."

Harry sighed. "I'm not horny anymore." he said. "Do you need me to get Celes?" he asked. He felt like shit now.

"No," she pouted. "When I feel better and I'm done making you feel guilty we are going to start over." she told him.

Harry nodded. He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "I need a minute. You take one, I'll take one." he got out of the bed and used his magic to dress in pajama pants and left the room for a minute to take a beat and clear his head.

Roman sighed as she calmed down. When she felt better she sighed again and couldn't believe what she was going to do next. She sat up and out the bed. She went through Harry's clothes and pulled on one of his shirts. She left the room and looked for him. " _Koa, where are you?"_

" _Balcony._ " he responded. He was so pissed off with himself. When did he become the guy that did not know how to slow down. What was wrong with him? He growled and scrubbed his hand down his face.

Roman shivered as she stepped out onto the balcony. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her forehead against his back. She felt his anger and sighed. " _Koa, talk to me."_ she told him.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not suppose to hurt you, I'm suppose to protect you. I… I got ahead of myself. That never happens… I'm sorry I hurt you… I just…" he trailed off and growled again. He turned and looked down at her. "I think I'm still upset with you." he whispered surprised.

She blinked up at him. "Me?" she asked.

Harry growled and pulled away and walked over to the edge of the balcony and shivered. "Roman." he sighed. "You _left_ and I know… I know that we already worked through most of it but… I just, I don't understand why you would." he said and sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Oh… I see. So all of this is about that after all." she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She hit his arm. "You deserve that." she socked his arm. "That is for being bratty." She pulled him to the room Lee and Celes were sleeping soundly. " _Look at them, what do you see that is missing?"_

Harry looked at them and then back at Roman shaking his head. " _I dont know."_

She glared up at him. " _Want to know what I see? I see two people waiting patiently to have their turn at me. I was chained to Celes. This was supposed to be her day Yesterday was too. Do you see the chain anywhere? Do you see me laying next to her like I'm_ supposed _to be?"_

Harry stiffened and looked at them again, he was being selfish. He stepped out of the room and shook his head. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." he said once the door to that room was shut.

Roman walked up to him and cupped his face. "I am so upset with you because you took the chain off me and Celes. Its why I'm a little distant. You are being bratty. I want to spoil you but not make you bratty." she sighed and kissed him. "At the same time I understand your need to hold tightly to me. I know what I did to you. I _know_ how you feel. I know that you are upset with me. I get it and I'm _willing_ to take whatever punishment you feel I deserve."

Harry sighed. "Tomorrow, I fix this." he said picking her up. "Tonight we sleep." he said shortly and carried her back to the other room. "Just let me hold you tonight, and I'll give you back tomorrow. I promise." he said and kissed her setting her down on the bed.

She frowned as she looked up at him. "If you want we can start over. I don't mind you wanting your little servitude. I'm feeling better and I really do want to finish what we started." She pulled him down. "If you want you can put that damn chain back on me too."

Harry looked up at her. "I just want to forget about that thing for right now." he kissed her and laid her back. Then he laid down next to her and kissed her neck.

She sighed and held his arms around her. She smiled as she rolled over onto her other side to look at him. "I started something and you won't allow me to finish. Will you allow me to do so?"

Harry cracked a smile. "Do as you will woman. Just go slow, I… I don't want to hurt you again."

"Uh, there is no chain on." she told him and smiled up at him. She rolled him on his back and straddled his waist. "Did you like the massage?" she teased.

Harry looked up at her in mock pain. "It was absolutely horrible." he teased laughing.

Roman gasped in mock offence as she sat up and looked down at him. "You dare say that my massages are not of satisfactory?"

Harry nodded. "Oh I dare alright. I expect there will be punishment. I take it willingly." he said in mock sadness

Roman laughed as she leaned down over him she gave a growl, "Punishment to dare insult my massages and I know exactly what I'm going to punish you with. You will _never_ receive another message from me. But for now…" she trailed off as her hands slid between them. She gasped his shaft and started to slowly pump him. "...you _will_ receive an adult massage."

Harry gave a moan and lifted his hips slowly. "I… I suppose I can deal with that." he moaned.

She chuckled and kissed him. "You damn right you are going to deal." she gave him a growl. She moaned as she continued to pump her hands on his shaft. He felt so hard yet so soft. She loved the feel of him in her hands. She made a mental note to test Lee out too. She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Harry moaned and pushed his hips up again and kissed her back. He ran his hands up under his shirt she was wearing and touched the skin of her belly and then up to the bottom of her breasts.

She moaned as she tried to press her breast into his hands. She rolled her hips above him and shivered. She moved her hands a little faster on him as she kissed his chin down to his neck.

Harry groaned and lightly trailed his hands over her breast and then down lower to her core. He lightly touched it watching her reaction. He didn't press into it, he just lightly hovered over it until she said it was okay. He lifted his hips again.

She moaned and whimpered when he didn't touch her fully. She pressed her core onto his fingers trying to urge him on. "Harry," she moaned. "Touch me." she told him.

Harry didn't have to be told twice and slowly pushed one of his fingers into her warm tight core and moaned. He pumped it in and out and then added another and matched his pace to hers on his shaft and gently rubbed her clit with a thumb.

Roman nearly collapse on him. She moaned as she continued to pump her hands but then started to pump a little faster. She shivered as she kissed up his neck and nipped his chin. She pressed her lips to his. "This is so hot." she moaned. She licked his lower lip and nipped at it.

Harry nodded his agreement. He moaned and lifted his hips again and then kissed Roman's lips and down her neck. He felt like a teenager, catching some quick time with his girlfriend. He moaned at the thought and laughed. He kissed her neck and nipped at her ears.

She shivered and giggled a little. "What are we doing?" she asked as she moved her hands faster. She shivered and then pressed her breast to his chest. She moaned as she kissed down his neck and nipped harder against his neck. She gave a little growl into his neck. She kissed to his adam's apple and gently bit it. She licked it and sucked on it. "I like doing that." she said a little breathless as she rolled her hips some more.

Harry panted and increased the speed of his fingers. "I like when you do that." he moaned. He lifted his hips and trailed little kisses on her neck and chin and kissed her deeply and pulled back with another laugh. "I… this is so hot." he moaned giving her, her own words back. He kissed her again and then down her chin and nipped at it and kissed down her neck and down to the base and bit lightly into the flesh of it with a growl.

Roman gave a giggle at his growl. She moaned and rolled her hips some more and then felt shots of excitement shoot into her stomach. She felt some of her juices leak onto his fingers. "God…" she moaned.

Harry gave a loud moan against her neck when he felt her juices leak out. He kissed her again and pressed a little harder and faster on her clit. Her hand was working some kind of magic on him and he could feel his orgasm begin to creep into his body. He groaned and kissed down her neck. "Shit." he said and moaned again. This was so hot, he wanted to get her off, he wanted her to be pleased and satisfied and happy. He kissed her neck and nipped at it a bit.

Roman gave a squeal and giggled as she pulled his hand away from her core. She dipped her fingers into her core and then brought her fingers back to his shaft. "You… are getting… ready to… come?" she asked and moaned again. She wasn't ready but she had a plan and needed him near to coming.

Harry gave a growl and nodded. "Yes…" he said and looked at her and then down at what she was doing and nearly lost it right there. "Roman." he growled and kissed her.

She sat up and pulled off her shirt. She giggled as she lifted her hips and slid onto him. "How about now?" she asked and started to ride him hard and fast.

Harry looked at her and was stunned for a minute and then moaned and grabbed her hips lightly. "Roman…" he moaned. "I am now… Oh God!" he said.

Roman giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. "Who is the boss?" she moaned into his ear. She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran his fingers into his hair. She never lost her speed. "Tell me, Koa. Who is the boss?"

Harry moaned as he teetered on the edge of his climax. "You are…" he grunted.

She moaned again and then giggled. "I'm what?" she asked him. She leaned up and looked down at him and rock her hips faster. She leaned her head back and moaned louder. "I'm what?"

"Oh fuck… You're the boss." he grunted. "You are the boss, God…" he said and grabbed her hips a little tighter.

Roman moaned, "That's right…" she panted. She ran her hands down from her breast to her core. She shivered and moaned louder as she rubbed her own clit. She gave a squeal and a moan. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was squealing and she loved it. She felt more of her juices leak and moaned louder.

Harry started to bead with sweat as he worked to control himself, he brought his hands down under her ass and moaned and then kissed her neck and growled into again and then kissed her lips. He captured the bottom one and sucked on it and gave it a little nip and moaned again.

Roman moaned again and started to shiver as she felt her orgasm tingle up her spine. She rocked faster onto Harry and moaned louder. She moved her fingers faster on her clit. She looked down at Harry. "I'm… I'm… ready." she nodded at him.

Harry growled. "God!" he said. And pumped into her more and finally roared out an orgasm as he heard Roman squeal out her own. He pumped into her a few more times and then fell back on the bed with her on top of him. He was panting and he could feel that his hair was soaked through with sweat. He took deep breaths trying to regain some control over himself.

Roman giggled as she sighed as she kissed his chest. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. He kissed up his neck to his chin and nipped it. She looked down onto his face and smiled. "That will teach you to dare say I'm not a satisfactory massage giver." she said against his lips. She moaned and kiss him.

Harry moaned and kissed her back and pulled away. "I take it all back." he laughed. Best massage ever." he teased and kissed her again and closed his eyes. "Now I'm tired… you wore me out woman."

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. She waved a hand and a blanket covered them. She pulled it tightly around them and snuggled closer to him as she giggled again. "I'm happy now." she rained kisses all over his neck and up to his face.

Harry chuckled. "I am too, I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll set it all right again." he said in a tired voice.

She leaned up and looked down at his tired face. "Did you tell Celes yet?" she asked him. "So help me God if you don't tell her tomorrow I'm going to cut you off." she told him as she ran a fingertip over his lips.

Harry smiled against her fingers. "I will. I promise." he said and sighed.

She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him. "Good, cause it was going to be a hell of a winter without me." she teased. She slid off him and went to bounce off the bed.

Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

She fell back onto him and giggled. "I'm going to get something to drink and try to find something yummy to eat."

Harry sighed and sat up and then fell back down. "Just dont be gone too long." he sighed letting her go.

She laughed as she crawled back to him and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and gently sucked onto his tongue. "I'll try not to be gone too long." she told him. She gave a moan. "You look hot with your sweaty hear. Makes me feel good that I could do that to you."

Harry chuckled. "I liked it. I'll admit." he sighed and started to feel heavy.

"Sleep, baby." she kissed him one more time and bounced off the bed. She found his shirt she was wearing and pulled it on. She closed the door to the room and quickly but quietly went to the other room. She slipped into the room Celes and Lee was in and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to take Celes from Lee but Celes was supposed to be hers. She frowned as she Slid her arms under the covers and gently pulled Celes out of Lee's arms. Any other day she wouldn't have done this and she knows that she would have been pissed if Celes did this to her if she wanted Lee but the two asshats deserved it. She paused when Lee gave a little moan and turned a little. Once he settled down she pulled Celes closer more to her. Once she had her she picked her up and carried her out the room. She laid Celes down on the couch. She went back to the room and pulled out one of Lee's shirts. She closed the door to Lee's room and gave surprised squeal when she saw Celes looking at her. She giggled and walked to her. "Shirt?"

Celes took the shirt and giggled as she pulled it on. "Prison break?" she asked Roman eyes alight with mischief.

Roman giggled, "Something like that." she groaned as she kissed her. "I miss you." she said against her lips.

Celes smiled and then kissed her back. "I miss you too." she sighed and tugged on Roman's arms to get her closer. "I miss the handcuffs." she said softly.

Roman frowned, "Harry says he is going to make it right tomorrow." SHe kissed her and then pulled Celes up to her feet. "Come on, I want something sweet." she giggled. "I should have just kicked Lee out the bed." She sighed. "I can't be gone too long but Harry is sleeping heavily." she said in triumph. "Maybe we have time for some sweets, a little midnight nookie, and maybe a movie?"

Celes gave a little giggle and nodded she walked into the kitchen and looked down at Lee's cake. "I made Lee a cake. But I think there's fruit in the fridge too." she said running her finger through the frosting and licking it off her finger.

"Hey." she complained. She made Celes dip her finger and then she licked it off her finger. "Okay, I feel better."

Celes giggled. "I'm hungry. I have a killer appetite, when I'm not on the potion I have killer morning sickness but when I am I can't seem to get enough to eat." she giggled again and sighed crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"Did you usually have to take the potion every day? For me it was a week of taking it and then I was good." Roman told her as she leaned over the island to watch her.

Celes smiled. "With my other pregnancies if I had morning sickness it was like that. But with this one… if I don't take it when I first get up in the morning I'm sick. It'll stop soon, as I get closer to 12 weeks." she said with a little smile and rubbed her belly and sighed.

Roman nodded, "Well, tell the little bean to stop making you sick we have other things to do before it really starts to grow." she winked at her. "Okay, sweet time. Do we have any whipped cream? Maybe we can cut the fruit up and mix whipped cream with it."

Celes giggled and opened the fridge. "Looks like Lee got some… huh I wonder why." she said pulling it out. "Not as good as the stuff I make from scratch but it'll do." she said and pulled out some of the fruit and handed it all to Roman. "Go for it."

"Knife please." she asked as she washed the fruit. She rubbed her foot up one leg. "So what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Something that makes my mind shut off for a few hours." Celes sighed and grabbed a knife and cutting board and set them out for Roman. "Be careful." she said to her.

"I'm always careful." she told her and smiled as she expertly started cutting up some of the fruit. "Why do you want to shut off your mind?" she asked.

Celes gave a little blush and hoisted herself to sit on the counter. "So I stop overthinking things." she whispered.

"You do tend to do that. Can I help with it… you know, to clear up what you are overthinking?" she asked as she placed the knife into the sink, threw away peels and ends.

Celes sighed. "I'm just… are you happy I'm pregnant? Or are you upset?" she asked her biting the inside of her mouth.

"Why would I be upset that you are pregnant. I'm always happy that…" she trailed off and shook her head. She looked up at Celes and took her hands into her. "I wanted _you_ to be happy with Lee and Lee to be happy with you. It was one of the reasons why I tried to leave. There are days I feel like I get in the way of you two so I just wanted to eliminate that problem. I'm really happy that you are pregnant with his child." she kissed her hands. "Tell me how you are feeling. I made Harry do it now its your turn. Tell me."

"I'm mad you left, but I get why you did it. I feel the same way sometimes, hell I even tried to leave I just don't have the ability to make people forget me. I dont think you get in the way of Lee and I, I think that its the way it is. Yes we were happy when we didnt remember you but… Roman there is a reason this is the way it is, and its bigger. Lee found you this time… well the spirits found each other…" she frowned for a minute and sighed. "That story I told you earlier. I didnt tell you how it ended. Yes the Princess and her savior were married and happy for years but in the end the princess pushed her savior too far and in an act of… reflex he killed her." Celes smiled sadly. "Its one of the past lives I found Lee in. The man who kidnapped the Princess was Harry I think, but I'm not sure. I read the story and it triggered something in Hi'iaka. You have to be here to balance us… strangely the lifestyle we chose to lead, it protects us from the wild passion of these spirits. We, the four of us, belong together." she whispered. "I'm glad you're happy about the baby, you seem like the only one other than me." she added at the end.

Roman flinched a little. "I… I don't want to be the one to balance everyone out. I don't want that responsibility any more." she sighed as she leaned her head against Celes' breast. "I'm so tired. I really am. These spirits wreak havoc on us and its not fair. This whole relationship just… in the beginning it wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to be like everyone else. I didn't want to be sensitive to everyone's emotions and read everyone's memories with a touch. I didn't want to control people's emotions in the room. I just wanted to be normal. Like you." she said as she looked up at her. "Then everything changed and I found myself in this crazy relationship with you, Lee and Harry. When things were finally becoming a normal to us these damn spirits started to take us over. Its just… its too much for me sometimes. There are days I just want to run away and be alone. I want to forget everything that has happened and just be alone. Pretend that in never happened." she sniffed as she felt her heart break a little. "I hurt Harry, Celes. I hurt him so bad and I'm not sure how to fix it."

Celes put a finger under Roman's chin and looked into her eyes. "Just take it one day at a time. Harry's tough. He'll get through whatever is causing him to still be hurt with you. And you know what's kind of wonderful about him, is he always comes out on the otherside of any pain, or loss… or anything better for it." she kissed Roman's nose and hugged her to her breasts. "It will fix, I promise you that. You want to know a secret?"

Roman sniffed again as she wiped at her eyes. "What?"

"After we had that fight in Hawaii and the boys sent me away, I left Hawaii for forty eight hours or so." she whispered stroking Roman's hair. "I was going to run away and never come back."

She looked up at Celes. "You know I would have found you right?"

Celes smiled down at her and rubbed her nose against Roman's. "Thats the main reason I came back. Your dad found me, I was hiding out in my dads old flat. He said that if I didn't come back he'd tell you I left and he'd let you drag me back whether I wanted to or not. I think that… we all have points where we want to run away, not come back. Pretend like fate didn't deal us a shitty hand." she said to her. "But we stay because we know we need each other. And Ro, baby, its not just you who has to be here to balance us, we all do."

She sniffed and nodded again. She sighed, "He is acting out." she whispered to Celes. "Harry, I mean. I know he would be hurt the most because I can't use my powers on him. He can't forget and I left anyways. I had been chained to him for three weeks when it should have been two days. Then I should have been chained to you for two days and he took them off. He is acting out because he wants me close so that I don't run again." she shook her head. "Bratty man."

Celes gave a little laugh. "That he is, hes… holding you so close. I mean I understand why he got to keep you a little longer, cause Lee's a stickler for the rules and I was tending Venelope, but I mean come on… I want my turn, and so does Lee. I think its taking a hell of a lot for Lee not to wrap himself around you and growl at Harry." she giggled a little as she pictured it. "Hopefully got through to him tonight though." she kissed Roman's nose again still giggling.

"I was going to save it until tomorrow to point it out." she shrugged. "It was one of the reasons why I did the whole territorial act of kissing you." she giggled and smiled up at her. "That was awesome." she sang. "But I think he got it now. I pointed it out. He is a little upset with himself but I also understand why he is acting the way he is. I just don't want him to be angry with himself for doing so." she sighed and leaned her head back into Celes chest. She giggled as she rubbed her cheek against them.

Celes giggled and leaned back a little and ran her hands through Roman's hair and sighed. She bit the inside of her mouth and dropped her head on top of Roman's and shut her eyes for a minute. "Can we go watch the movie now, I need to turn my brain off."

Roman looked up at her and then gave a mischievous smile, "You can _try_ to watch a movie but I'm going to do my damndest to distract you." she told her as she leaned up on her toes and kissed her. She sighed and looked into her blue eyes. "I don't want you to turn off your brain if I can help will you let me?"

Celes gave a sad smile and nodded. "I'm just worried about this baby… not being loved." she whispered looking down at the shirt Roman was wearing.

"None sense. The baby will be loved. All our babies are loved. Who do you think will not love this baby?" Roman demanded.

"I… I… the way this baby came to be… it was horrible I did a horrible thing. And while we didn't remember you… its seemed fine… but since we've remembered…" Celes shook her head. "And Harry… he polite. I don't think he's upset… I'm pregnant I just think he's… trying to I don't know play it at arms length because hes waiting for the other shoe to drop or something."

Roman sighed as she wrapped her arms around Celes' waist and held her. "Lee loves you and although he remembers how it was made he is still touching you and making love to you. If he was upset I'm sure he would try to avoid you. He does that I notice. Give him time to wrap his mind around it. When Cello was conceived we were angry. We were so angry at each other. I know he was worried and he hoped it was Harry's child. I felt his discomfort when I told him it was his. He feels things a little deeper. You know that saying, 'Calm waters run deep'? Well that is Lee." she gave a little giggle. "He has a tendency to over think too." she kissed Celes. "As for Harry I know he will love the baby no matter how he or she was conceived. He just want to make sure no one is hurt or will get hurt. He is the side man that looks for the sighs of when its time for him to jump in and cool things down."

Celes gave a little smile and sigh. "Thank you." she whispered. "I needed to hear that." she said to her. "I sometimes just get stuck up there, in my mind. Pile that on with my emotions… and I just… mess everything up when it finally bursts out of me. I've gotten better about it… but it wouldn't be me if I didn't blunder through some things." she shrugged and slid off the counter against Roman's body.

"Oh, you little tease." Roman moaned. "Go pick a movie so I can try to distract you." she giggled and kissed her. She put her fruit together and mixed in the whipped cream and followed Celes.

Celes summoned a movie from Godric's Hollow, she anchored to Lee for the boost it provided so the movie would make it to her and waved it at Roman. "Something we've seen so that you can distract me and I wont be upset when I miss something." she giggled.

Roman laughed as she made a palette of lots of blankets and pillows on the floor for them. "I would have made it up though."

"Oh I know." Celes said and put the movie in she had to bend so she bent a little more so Lee's shirt rode up and you got a glimpse of her bare ass. She wiggled her butt and then turned and sat down next to Roman with a little smile.

"Now who said you don't know how to tease? I'll kicked them." she moaned as she set her fruit bowl aside and made Celes lay on her stomach. She moaned as he slid the shirt up. "I'll kick them really hard."

Celes giggled and gave a little moan. "I can't tease Lee." she whispered closing her eyes. "He has this power over me and I just… get all… flustered and forget what I was doing." she said softly.

Roman chuckled as she kissed up her legs. "You need more woman's magic. You need a little more confidence and you will have him putty in your hands." she spread Celes' legs so she settle between. She licked up the inner part of her thighs and moaned.

Celes gave a moan and felt her core heat up. "He likes when I try to play hard to get… but I'm so easy… so it doesn't last long. Oh… Roman you need to touch me." she moaned and arched her back a little.

She chuckled as she licked up the other inner thigh. "Not yet." she told her. "I want you begging." she nipped her skin. "Oh, did you like my hickie tattoo of my name on Lee's chest?" she giggled as she breathed her hot breath against her core.

Celes shivered and giggled. "I did. Very creative. I'll have to do that to Harry." she moaned dropping her head forward.

Roman giggled and kissed up her ass. She scraped her teeth against her. "If we had our full day together what would you have done to me?" She kissed the small of her back as her fingers toyed with her core.

Celes gave a moan and rolled her hips a little. "More stuff like this. Kept you in bed all day... In a permanent state of arousal." She moaned again. "Come on, please touch me. Stop teasing!" She gasped.

Roman chuckled as she kissed up her back under her shirt. "But I enjoy teasing you." she whispered. "Your little body starts to wiggle, especially under me. You make these cute little noises." she moaned against her back as her fingers continued to toy with the idea of touching her core.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. "Roman." Celes whimpered and dropped her forehead onto the floor and let her ass push up into the air a little trying to get Roman to touch her. She moaned again and gave another little whimper.

"Do you want it that bad? I want to make you scream for it." Roman told her as she got to her shoulder. She kissed the back of of her neck and allowed her fingers to flick at her clit.

Celes gave a little moan and looked back at Roman over her shoulder. "You sure you want to risk waking the boys, just to make me scream?" she asked her body starting to shiver with excitement and arousal.

Roman giggled from under her shirt. "Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes." she told her and rubbed at her clit again.

Celes gave a strangled shriek and moaned. "You are so bad." she panted out arching her back.

Roman giggled again. "I know. I really know." she slid her fingers into her core and moaned at the hot, wet, tightness of her. "You were really ready for me, weren't you? And you call me a dirty girl."

Celes giggled and moaned rolling her hips. "You are… but I am too." she said. She felt herself throbbing around Roman's fingers wanting so much more. She gave another little shriek. She wanted to roll over and watch what Roman was doing to her.

Roman other hand slid up her side and slid under her to her breast. She tweaked her nipple and started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. She moaned as she started to kiss across her back.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips slowly with Roman's speed. She wanted to touch Roman too. She moaned again and bit the inside of her mouth when it was a little louder than the movie playing she wasn't paying attention to. Oh if they woke up the boys… she shivered at the idea of it and pressed back into Roman's hand a little more. She gave another little shriek.

Roman started to pump faster into her as she kissed more across her back. She then kissed up to the back of her neck and sucked on it. She giggled when she got a thought. "I'm going to mark you." she sang as she started to suck on one side of her neck and slowly made her way to the other side.

Celes dropped her head forward and rolled her hips some more. "What are you doing to me?" she moaned. "I have so many 'markings' from all of you. Do I need more?" she moaned and shrieked a little again.

"Oh, this is unique and everyone will know it was me." she told her and started to move her fingers faster into Celes. She moaned against her neck. "You dirty girl, you like it from behind, don't you?"

Celes shrieked again and nodded. "God, yes." she arched her back a little more and moaned and rolled her hips a little faster.

Roman shivered and felt her own core heat up and wanting attention. She moaned against her neck as she continued her fast thrusting. She connected to Celes and moaned with her. "Are you going to come?" she moaned.

Celes gave little strangled cry's now when Roman pumped into her, she could feel Roman's arousal through their connection and nodded. "I am… Oh God… Roman please." She begged her. "Please make me come." She gave a little scream and looked back at Roman.

Roman moaned as she continued to her thrust, "Say it again." she told her. "Please, say it again. You know what I want you to do." she breathed and shivered. She continued massage her breast and tweak her nipple.

Celes gave another little scream and started to move back onto Roman's fingers. "Please, make me come Roman… Oh God." she shrieked out the the end and spread her legs a little wider. Her body shook and she knew it was coming.

"Oh, God you are so hot." she settle more between her legs as she thrust more into her from behind. She ran her fingertips and nails up her spine. SHe leaned over her again and kissed up her spine. "Come, Cel-Bear. Come for me." she moaned.

Celes' eyes went wide and her whole body tightened and with a loud scream she came hard, her knees locked and she nearly fell over and screamed again when a gush of juices came out of her and ran down Roman's hand and her own thighs. She shook and moaned and gave one more little shriek before she collapsed onto her stomach.

Roman gave a moan as she came. She felt a little of her juices run down her inner thighs. She had Celes right where she wanted her but she told Harry she wouldn't take too long. She moaned and whimpered as she rolled Celes over. "I want you again." she told her as she lifted up Celes' shirt and kissed her navel. She kissed up to the valley between her breast. She licked back down to her navel and whimpered again. She bit her lip and then went for it. She placed her mouth onto her core. She sucked on her clit and moaned against her as she swirled her tongue around her clit.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head. She buried her hands in Roman's hair and shivered still half high on her last orgasm. She rolled her hips and moaned loudly. She felt her nipples tighten and her whole body cover in goosebumps. She rolled her hips again and moaned a little bit louder.

Roman dipped her tongue into her core and swirled it around. She gave a growl and just wanted to drawn in her scent and the moans. She felt like a beast that wanted to devour Celes. She growled again and proceeded to devour her. She alternated between sucking on her clit, sticking her tongue into her core and swirling it around, and flicking her tongue over her clit.

Celes gave little screams now, she rolled her hips, and continued to scream out her moans. She gripped Roman's hair and pushed her a little harder against her own core. She bit the inside of her mouth and spread her legs a little more and rolled her hips again and gave another scream and suddenly thought that she was being very loud.

Roman lifted Celes' hips just slightly and entered two fingers. She started pumping faster into her as she sucked on her clit. She wanted Celes wild and screaming. She didn't care if she woke the boys. This was supposed to be their time anyways. She moaned as she started to taste her juices. She gave a growl and worked her fingers faster in her.

Celes started to scream and gripped harder to Roman's hair and rolled her hips faster. Her orgasm was creeping, well more like crawling quickly into her body. "Roman…" she screamed at her and gave a screamed moan.

Roman gripped her hips tightly as she connected to her. She moaned against her and felt explosions of excitement explode into her stomach, breast, and core. She felt her own juices leak between her thighs. She worked her fingers faster into Celes. She sucked more onto her clit and flicked it with her tongue.

Celes rolled her hips faster and screamed more. Suddenly and with no warning other than the little bit of appearance moments before her orgasm slammed into her. Celes was so surprised she let out a high pitched scream and rolled her hips pushing them into Roman's face and fingers She shook with it and as she screamed again she heard both doors in the suite open.

Roman moaned against her as she came. She moaned and then crawled up to Celes and kissed her. She knew her time ran out but she still wanted more of Celes. She held Celes as she shook and then looked up at Harry and Lee.

Celes clung to Roman and shook and jerked and looked up at the boys with a sheepish grin.

Harry looked down at the girls, completely aroused and completely entertained. He crossed his arms with a smile and shook his head. "You two…" he trailed off and leaned down and kissed Roman and then kneeled down. "Time for bed, Ro." he growled at her.

Roman gave a little whimper as she held Celes, whom was still shaking and jerking under her. She kissed Celes one last time. "Tomorrow we finish." she whispered. She got up and lowered her head as she followed Harry.

Harry sighed. "I promise, tomorrow. I'll fix it." he said to her and led her to the bed and laid them down.

Celes lay on the floor still shaking and jerking and she gave a drunken little smile to Lee and giggled. She sat up and felt dizzy and giggled again. "I think I'm drunk on sex." she giggled.

Lee shook his head as he scooped her up. He turned off the tv and carried her back to the room. "You scared the crap out of me. I didn't know what happened when you screamed." he told her as he laid her in the bed and crawled in next to her. He chuckled as he still felt her jerk.

Roman sighed as she laid next to Harry. She was still aroused. She rubbed her legs together and and shivered. "Harry." she whispered.

Harry looked at Roman and ran a hand over her belly. "Yes, Roman?" he asked her and kissed her neck.

Celes looked at Lee with a little blush. "I didnt mean to scare you, but why else would I be screaming?" she asked him as she snuggled against him and moaned again.

Lee chuckled and held her tighter. "I don't know, when you are awakened out of a dead sleep with a scream it could be anything." He kissed her temple and chuckled again. "You looked two looked to be enjoying yourself." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

Roman shivered and gave a moan. She rolled onto her back with her knees up. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Harry. "Please."

Harry looked down at her and moved up to settle in between her legs. He kissed her slowly and pushed his pj pants off and entered her slowly. He didn't say anything, he just trailed a hand down one of her legs and pulled it up to his hip and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and nodded. "Oh we were." she said and shivered again pressing a little closer to Lee and exposing her neck to him.

"You little minx," he growled against her neck. "You are still aroused, aren't you?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back she rolled her hips and closed her eyes. She rolled onto her head as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked up at him and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back and then down her chin to her neck and pumped into her at a medium pace. He moaned against the bottom of her neck and kissed back up it and kissed her again. He brought his hand up under the shirt she still wore and played with her nipple.

Celes gave a little giggle and nodded. "Oh yes, Chocolate Bear, very much so." she said and brought her hands up through his hair and moaned.

Lee kissed her and reached for her hands. "In that case," he took her hands and pinned them over her head. He rolled onto of her and kissed her again as he settled between her legs. "You weren't here when I woke up. That was bad, Celes." he told her and entered her hard. He moaned and felt that she was still hot and wet. "Bad girl."

Roman pulled her shirt off and and looked up at him. There was something different about him. Usually he would have teased her a little. She moaned as she matched his pace. She cupped his face and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with his. "Harry," she moaned. "Are you… okay?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I just want to give you what you want Roman. Let me." he said and kissed her neck and thrust a little harder into her feeling her respond.

Celes shivered and moaned. She rolled on her head and looked at Lee. "I-I w-was…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "I-I w-was so b-bad, L-lee." she moaned.

"Wrap your legs around me." Lee told her. "Don't let go." He kissed her as he started to pump faster and hard into her. He moaned against her lips and kept kept her hands pinned above her head.

Roman's mouth fell open as she moaned. She held Harry and kissed him. She kissed all over his face. "I love you." she whispered. She moaned again and kissed down his neck. She nipped his neck and bit down to his shoulder. "I love you."

Harry kissed her down her neck. "I love you." He said against her neck. "So much." He said and continued to move in and out of her at the medium pace. He kissed down her neck and moaned.

Celes did as Lee told her to and gave a little shriek and held on tight for the ride. She shivered and looked up at him. She reached up and kissed his chin and then his lips and nipped at them.

Lee smiled down at her as he kissed her. He rubbed his nose against hers and nipped at her lips. He increased his speed and watched her roll onto her head. He kissed her exposed neck and kissed down her neck and moaned against it.

Roman moaned as she slid her hands down Harry's back. She held him tightly to her and rubbed his back at the same time. She felt the tingles of her orgasm. She shivered and felt more of her juices leak out.

Harry's sighed and moaned and buried his face in her neck and kissed it. He moaned again and increased his pace. He kissed up her neck and chin and her lips. He looked down at her. "God, you are so beautiful." He whispered as he felt his orgasm tingle up his spine.

Celes gave little shrieks and strained against Lee's hold to get closer to him. She growled and smiled and bit her lip and rolled back on her head again. Her mouth fell open in a scream that was half muffled by pillows her orgasm was already working it's way into her body.

Lee growled with each fast thrust and prayed that Celes was nearly ready. He bit between her shoulder and neck. He moaned against her as he licked her. He kissed up her neck and moaned again. He dipped his tongue into her open mouth and kissed her. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Roman moaned as she looked up into his dark eyes. Eyes that carried stars in them every time she looked at them. SHe was so stupid. How could she think she could run from them? How could she think she could run from any of them. She loved them so much. She needed them. Not just their bodies but their words, their actions, their looks, everything. She moaned again and shivered. She pulled Harry down and kissed him deeply. She moaned loudly into his mouth as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry moaned with her as he released into her. He shivered and moaned and looked down at Roman. He kissed her again and fell on top of her. He didn't want to move, didn't want to leave her until he had to give her to Celes in the morning. He buried his face in her neck and smelled her scent and sighed.

Celes gave a loud scream into lee's mouth and looked at him. "L-Lee!" She shrieked out at him gripping her hands into fists beneath his hold and rocking her hips with him. "Now!" She screamed at him and came.

Lee grunted as he pumped a few more times and collapsed upon her. He released her hands and breathed heavily into her neck. "Little minx." he growled into her neck. He moaned and kissed her.

Roman shivered as she held Harry tightly. "Harry," she whispered. "If… if it will make you feel better will you sleep like this? With you on top of me, that is." she actually felt very comfortable with him on top of him. She felt protected and covered. She also enjoyed his body heat he was giving off. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry too, Ku'uipo. I love you." He whispered and felt his eyes droop. "Let's sleep okay?"

Celes giggled and held onto Lee. "I love you." She said and kissed his head. "Sleep half on top of me. Please. I like that, it makes me feel safe." She whispered as her eyes dropped shut. "Like you're protecting me from everything that wants to hurt me." She mumbled.

"And here I thought I was controlling you." Lee chuckled as he adjusted. He held her closely and kissed her cheek. "Minx." he growled playfully in her ear as he fell back to sleep.

Roman held Harry and occasionally rubbed his back. She was tired but at the same time her mind was still going. She had a lot to make up for Harry. The other two weren't that back because she was able to use her power on them. What if she was able to use it on all three of them? What would have happened? Celes was right, they all balanced each other out. Harry wasn't affected by her powers so it gave him the ability to look of her if he needed. But he wouldn't have to do so again. She wasn't going to run. Running never solved anything. She rubbed her head against Harry's and held on to him. He was her baby and her warrior and her husband. She will take whatever punishment he think she deserve. She would dedicate her life to make up the wrong she didn't to him.

Celes' eyes fluttered open and she looked into Lee's face. She stifled a yawn and sighed and shut her eyes again. She gave a little moan and kissed Lee's nose when she opened her eyes again. Then she kissed his cheeks and lips and smiled against them. She didn't say anything she just lay like that for a few minutes taking in the morning glow around them. She moaned again and pushed at him as her stomach turned. So much for bliss. "Off… please." she said wiggling out from underneath of him and finally tumbling off the bed she shot to the bathroom and had what seemed to be her regular bout of morning sickness. When she finished she sighed flushed the toilet and got up. She brushed her teeth and walked back into the room and fell on the bed with a moan.

Lee gave a little chuckle as he pulled her towards him and held her, "Feeling a little better?"

Celes sighed and nodded. "I do." she said and looked at him. "Sorry."

"No need to be." He told her as he used the summoning spell and gave her the vile she needed to stop the morning sickness.

Celes drank some of it and sighed when her stomach settled more completely. She finished it and sighed again and closed her eyes. "Last night was insane." she said.

He chuckled again. "Yes it was." He kissed her neck as he closed his eyes. "Horny little minx."

Celes giggled and moaned. "Its a side effect…" she trailed off and smiled.

"No, no. You corrupted Roman. She looked as if she could eat you." he chuckled again. "And she did, didn't she."

Celes gave a little louder moan as she thought about it and pressed her legs together. "Yes… she did. It was so good too." she said and closed her eyes.

Lee laughed and gave her another growl. "Come on minx, lets get up and start making some breakfast…" he trailed off and looked at her. "You didn't allow Ro to eat my cake did you?"

Celes opened her eyes and looked up at him and shook her head. "She had fruit and whipped cream." she said and sat up with a little moan as her stomach growled. She giggled. "Right on cue. Lets go make food."

Lee smiled at her as he tossed her the shirt she wore last night and pulled on some pajama pants. He picked her up and tucked her under his arm like some sack of potatoes. He smaked her as right before setting her down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Celes giggled. "Um, waffles with strawberries and cream and eggs and turkey bacon and toast…" she said to him with a smile.

He chuckled, "You make the strawberries and cream and I'll get on the batter." he told her as he pulled out the ingredients.

Celes nodded and got up and did what he asked and hummed as she did. She turned and looked at him. "Sorry you didn't get your song." she said to him.

He shrugged, "It's a little price to pay when you are pregnant. I'm not worried about it just as long as you are okay."

Celes smiled. "Yep, I'm okay." she said as she cut up strawberries.

"I brought in you ipod and speakers." he told her as he nodded towards the counter.

Celes gave a little squeal and bounced over to kiss his cheek and went over to it and went through the music in it and chose one of her dance songs and then went back to her task wiggling and bouncing with the beat of the song. She sang along with the song feeling pretty happy.

Harry stirred when he heard music coming from the other side of the door. He moaned and opened his eyes. How could Lee and Celes get up so damn early. He gave a little humph and buried his face in Roman's neck and growled a little.

Roman groaned. "Turn it off." she said sleepily. "Why did I have to marry two early birds." She complained and pulled a pillow over her and Harry's head.

Harry groaned. "I ask the same question every time Celes wakes me up at dawn." he kissed Roman's neck. "This is kind of nice though." he moaned and kept his eyes shut trying to relax into sleep again but came awake when he heard Celes squeal over the music. He growled again. "Stupid… early rising crazy people." he grumbled.

Roman groaned. She then gave an evil chuckled. She waved her hand and the music turned off. She sighed as she pulled the blankets higher over them. "Better."

Harry laughed when he heard Celes' indignant 'Hey.' He snuggled down deeper around Roman. "You've done it now." he said as the music turned back on louder.

Roman growled and waved her hand again. This time casting a spell to keep it turned off. "Now, I've done it." she wrapped her legs around him and sighed.

Harry laughed into her neck and shook his head. "Three… Two… one." on one the door burst open and he laughed harder.

"Hey! Turn that back on!" Celes said to the pile of blankets and pillows she knew were Roman and Harry, she had her hands planted on her hips.

Roman could hear Lee laughing. She peeked out of the blanket and shook her head. It was Celes' indignant pose alright. "People are trying to sleep." she told her. "Not _everyone_ wakes up with the sun, rooster."

Celes gave a little humph and saw that Harry was shaking with laughter. "You don't seem to asleep to me." she walked over and got Harry right under the rib cage causing him to bark out a laugh and jump off of Roman to get away from her tickling. Celes giggled and jumped on top of Roman and proceeded to tickle her sides while she pinned her down to the bed with her own body weight. "Turn it back on, Ro." she said to her.

"You aren't playing fair!" Roman complained and shivered with the sudden loss of Harry's body heat. She thrust her body against Celes and rolled her over. She pinned Celes' hands down and used her feet to pin her legs down. "You evil little rooster. We are no longer in Hogwarts. If people want to sleep let them." she told her as she leaned down and kissed her. "Now, I will turn it back on but you have to keep it on low. I don't even think other people in the castle are up but I bet they could hear your music."

Celes gave a little giggled and used her body weight to push up on Roman's legs to unpin her own and wrapped her legs around Roman's waist and flipped Roman back over on her back and then kissed her. "Fine. But I guess you'll just have to miss out on the yummy breakfast then." she shrugged and turned and grinned at Harry. She went to get off Roman and tripped and caught herself on the edge of the bed but tumbled off of it anyway. She blushed and growled as she sat on her sore butt.

Roman looked over the edge. "I'll survive." She told her. She rested her chin on her fists and smiled at her. "Is your bottom okay?"

Celes looked at her and nodded. "Bruised." she said and got up to leave. Harry stopped her though and kissed her. She felt him run his hand down her arm and when he came away she had the handcuff back on. She looked at it confused as he walked over and put the other one back on Roman.

"I'll explain it to Lee." he told Roman and kissed her. He pulled on some pants and strolled from the room smacking Celes' ass on the way out. He chuckled and shut the door.

Celes turned to Roman. "What was that?"

"Talked to Harry last night before I got you. Made him realized he was being bratty. I was supposed to be chained to you and it was _your_ turn to have me and then Lee is to have me. I showed him that he was being bratty. So he said he would fix it the next day." ROman pulled on the chain and made Celes get into the bed with her. "Now, you have to lay in bed with me until I'm warm. You woke up my heating blanket and made him leave." she waved her hand and the blankest cover them both. Roman have a shiver as she wrapped herself around Celes trying to gain as much body heat as possible.

Celes giggled and snuggled closer to Roman and frowned a little. "I'm still…" she had a sudden thought. " _Oh Lee, can you bring breakfast in here?"_ she asked him through the groups link and closed her eyes.

Lee laughed, " _Yes ma'am."_

Roman sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of them both. "What's for breakfast anyways?" she asked.

"Waffles with Strawberries and cream, eggs, turkey bacon, and toast." Celes said mouth watering at the thought of all the yummy.

Roman chuckled and snuggled closer. "Why do you get up so early?" she groaned. "It surely can't be good for your health."

Celes smiled. "Its a product of my upbringing. And studies show that sleeping late can in fact make you more tired than if you sleep the regular 6-8 hours a night." she shrugged.

"Yeah well, I did well in Hogwarts and I still have off the wall energy." Roman told her. "So I raise my nose to your study."

Celes snorted and shook her head and kissed Roman's cheek. "Whatever you say, Baby Girl." she whispered.

"Yeah, that's right." She sighed as she moaned with pleasure. "You all feel so warm. I love it."

Lee knocked on the door and smiled at them. "Some one order breakfast?"

Celes sat up a little and grinned. "I did." she said in her chipper morning voice. "I'm so hungry." she said and kissed Roman when she groaned. She rubbed Roman's arms.

Harry popped his head around Lee and smiled.

Lee smiled and have her a plate. "Uh, do you mind if we spend time with you?" Lee asked. "Not sex. We don't want to take over or intrude on you." he told them.

Roman smiled, "I don't mind, what about you Celes?" she asked as she laid her head on Celes' lap still trying to keep warm and not yet ready to eat.

Celes smiled at the boys. "I don't mind at all. It'll be nice." Celes said playing with Roman's hair.

Harry walked around Lee and sat down on the bed so that he sat next to Celes and half curled around Roman to keep her warm. He kissed Celes.

Lee walked around the bed to Roman's side of the bed and sat next to her as he ate. Lee looked down at Ro and shook his head. She was still nude. No wonder she was cold.

Roman giggled as she poked at Harry's leg. She waved a hand and the hidden television appeared and turned on. She waved her hand again and a sweat pants and shirt appeared on her. "Less temptation."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "You could wear a burka, and there wouldn't be less temptation. Both of you." he said and looked at the tv for a second and took a bite of him food. He kissed Celes on the cheek as she blushed and then turned back to the tv again.

Celes sat and watched tv and ate her food happily feeling content. She'd sit like this forever with them if she could. She sighed and licked her lips and grinned around at all of them. "You know what, I'm really happy." she said suddenly. "Like its bubbling over I'm so happy." she giggled. "I got my boys, I got my girl… life is kind of… good right now."

Lee chuckled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy too." He set his empty plate aside. He adjusted so that he was laying his head on Roman's hip and watched the television.

Roman smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. They wer connection comfortably again. Lee on her, she on Celes, next was going to be Celes on Harry. She was just as happy as Celes. She felt herself starting to drift back to sleep.

Celes giggled and sunk into the bed and watched tv as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Her eyes started to get heavy with sleep.

Harry wrapped an arm around Celes' shoulders and rubbed her arm. He was pretty much awake now. He watched the tv and kissed Celes' temple and then looked at her.

Celes turned her head when she felt Harry watching her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts after Christmas." he said to her in a low voice.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "You're not? Why?" she asked him.

"I'm a sub, the subject I want to teach isn't available." he said and kissed her. "You'll be okay if I don't though right?" he asked her.

Celes nuzzled his face with hers and nodded. "I will as long as you come visit every weekend with Ro." she said to him.

He chuckled. "Thats the plan." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, then you may go back to the Burrow with Roman. You have my permission." she said with a giggle.

Harry chuckled. "I wasnt asking permission." he said to her.

Celes laughed. "Oh yes you were, and I said you could." she said and winked at him and kissed him and turned back to the tv still playing with Roman's hair.

The rest of vacation was rather uneventful. After only two more days with her Celes decided to hand over the chains to Lee so that Roman could be bound to him for the remainder of their time in Scotland. Celes was aware that both boys got more time with her, but she didn't care as long as the three of them were happy. Lee had looked so unhappy to not have Ro to himself that Celes had kissed him sat down in his lap asked Harry for the key taken her cuff off and cuffed him to Roman. She had kissed him again and then his nose and his upturned mouth and left him with Roman after rather possessively kissing her. She had said she didn't need a chain to know that she was bound to her and left them alone and reveled in time she got with Harry. She missed him so much, and was glad to have time with him before she went back to Hogwarts and he didn't.

Celes and Lee returned to Hogwarts and life resumed as usual. Celes taught during the days as did Lee. They spent their weeknights together grading class assignments and being together and weekends with Harry and Roman. They had a system worked out where Lee would spend Friday nights and Saturdays with Roman and Celes with Harry and then Celes would get Roman for Saturday nights and Sundays until Harry and Ro went back to the Burrow. Four and a half weeks of good times and an easy flow with the four of them and Celes was in a good place. She was starting to show with the pregnancy and was becoming excited about the baby even more. She spent the first week of February helping Johnathan by doing a merged class sessions with first year Defense against the darks arts students and her potion's kids. Celes had told Lee about it and also explained that Jonathan had managed to charm Minerva into thinking it was her idea so she had to do it.

On the first Monday she didn't merge her classes with Jonathan is when things took a turn for the bad again. Celes gave another little wince and sat down at the table in front of her class. She had been having her pregnancy back pain all day and couldn't wait to get back to the flat to get Lee to rub it out. It had started to hurt when she walked so she was sitting now. She watched her class work with a little sigh and a wince.

When class was finally over Celes made her way slowly back to the flat and by the time she made it there her eyes were filled tears from the effort of making it there. She walked in slowly and saw Lee and gave a sigh and then gave a little scream as the pain sharpened in her back and shot through her abdomen. Her hand shot to the little bump and she shook her head. "No." She said and then the world went black.

Lee had shot off the couch and was catching her. "Celes!" he gently shook her and slapped her cheek. When he got nothing he quickly picked her up and ran out the flat. His heart beat so fast it was a wonder that it didn't beat out his chest. He barked at students to get out the way as he ran past them. He kicked the doors to the hospital wing open and ran to a bed. "Poppy!" He yelled. "Poppy! I need you! Poppy!"

Poppy came out of her office and went to shoosh who was yelling and took in Mr. Jordan and Ms. Diggory limp in his arms and pointed to a bed. "Set her down there, what happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know. She came back to the apartment with tears in her eyes and then she screamed and passed out. She is pregnant, Poppy." he told her in one breath.

Poppy nodded and decided the first thing she needed to do was get Celes to wake up. She got smelling salts and put them under her nose and watched Celes jolt awake and then her whole body curled in pain.

Celes gasped and curled in on herself wrapping her arms around her middle tears in her eyes. She looked around vaguely aware she was in the hospital wing and found Lee in her blurry vision. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm and squeezed his arm in a death grip. "Make it stop." she winced and gritted her teeth.

Lee held her and and rubbed her hair back. He kissed her forehead, "You have to tell me what is wrong, sweetie. Come on, tell me and I'll do anything to help you." he told her as he kissed her again.

Celes moaned and shut her eyes and gritted her teeth again. "Back… pain… but… more." she gasped and closed her eyes and gave a little scream through her teeth.

Poppy was up and going over to her cupboards she pulled out the salve Celes had given her when she had returned to Hogwarts. This was a little beyond her though, she came back to the bed and held it out to Lee. "Take this. Does she have pain like this during any other pregnancies? Has it ever been this severe?" she asked sitting down.

Lee opened the jar and took out some of the cream. He rubbed it in his hands, with a wave of his hand her clothes were gone and the partitions were set up to give her privacy. "Not this severe." he told Poppy as he started to rub her lower back with the salve. He gently and but firmly rubbed out her back but focused mainly on her lower back. "Is this working?" He asked Celes.

Celes gave a little nod. "A… little." she winced and hissed in pain and curled a little more into herself. "Addison… I need Addison." she said and sniffed wiping at her cheeks. "And Roman." she said and closed her eyes still hissing when sharp jabs of pain went through her body.

Poppy stood. "Shes talking about Addison Shepherd, yes? I can send word to her." she said and left them alone.

"Poppy no need. I'll have Roman and Harry get her." Lee called out to her. " _Ro, Harry. Celes is having severe back pain. She is worried about the baby, can you bring Addie her ASAP?"_

" _On it."_ Roman sent back.

"They are on their way, they will be here really soon." Lee told Celes as he added more salve to her back and rubbed it more.

Roman and Harry popped over to the clinic. "Addie!" Roman called as she rushed in. The receptionist quickly buzzed them in. "Addie! Addie we need you." she called as she felt out her presence and found her in a room with a pacient. "Draco, please take care of this patient we need Addie." she said as she grabbed his hand.

Draco followed confused. "Ro, what's wrong. What happening?" he asked.

Harry gave Draco a look. "Its Celes." he said.

Draco nodded and immediately went and took over for Addison.

Addison looked at Roman and Harry. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Lee says its her back. She is in pain and is worried about the baby. Please, we need you." Roman told her. "What do you need? Do you have a bag you need to get?"

Addison nodded. "Bag, portable ultrasound… Harry should carry that I cant its heavy. Take me to her." she said worry in her green eyes.

Roman nodded and apparated them to Hogwarts outside the main gate. "I hate their shield." she grumbled to herself as she and Addie walked quickly up to the hospital. When they had to rest for a bit. Roman picked her up. "Sorry, but I'm really worried and I know you are pregnant." she walked quickly up to the castle. She giggled as she looked at her. "Don't tell Celes I carried you. I'm not sure how she is going to take it."

Addison shook her head and smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Harry shook his head and followed the two. "I could have carried Addison, Ro." he pointed out.

"You are carrying the machine thingy." she told him and giggled again. When they got to the castle Roman set her down and they walked up to the hospital wing.

Addison walked over to the partition and poked her head around and saw Celes and Lee and stepped around the partition.

Celes gave a little sigh but winced and moaned. She saw Roman and nearly came up out of the bed but Addison stopped her pushing her back down. Celes gave a little moan and wince and hiss and wiped her face.

Addison looked down at her and shook her head. "Lets check you out, and then you can jump off the bed." she said to Celes. She got the machine from Harry and did the thing that would help Celes feel better about the baby and did an ultrasound. She found the baby and the heartbeat. "See, strong heartbeat. She's fine." Addison said to Celes.

Celes listened to it and took a deep breath and winced as another pain shot through her. She nodded as Addison pulled it away and sat back to look over her.

Addison pressed into Celes' back where she seemed to suffer the most pain and gave a frown. "Thats odd." she whispered and pushed around some more.

Celes lay on her side wincing as Addison pressed into her back not listening.

"What is it?" Lee and Ro said in unison. Ro walked over to Celes and held her hand. She kissed her hand and tried to sooth her.

"When patients have back pain like this, its usually inflamed and I've seen her back when shes had it before. It gets inflamed and tough where the muscles are clenching. But theres… nothing." Addison said and pressed one more time. "I don't know what's causing this. It doesn't seem to be relenting either." she said as she watched Celes wince and hiss again.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked from the end of the bed.

Addison looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know, I do know that if it lasts for too long… " she trailed off and looked at all of them, they were her family now and she didn't want to tell them something bad. "We need to find a way to ease her pain. The stress can be… fatal." she said softly.

"So… do you think its mental?" Roman asked. "If you can't find any tightness in the back could it be mental?"

Addison nodded. "I think so…"

"Why would I want to have back pain?" Celes snapped and hissed in pain.

"I don't think _you_ would want to have back pain." Lee told her. "Maybe… someone else wants you to _think_ you are having back pain."

Roman growled and looked at Celes. "Let's try something, yeah?" she asked.

Celes nodded a little confused. "Okay."

"I want you to concentrate on me, Cel-Bear. Concentrate on me and my voice. We are going to meditate and calm your mind. You can feel me all around you. Feel my magic? I'm wrapping around you like a shield. Its only you and I."

Celes nodded and sniffed and then as she embraced what Roman was saying she felt the pain subside and her whole body relaxed. She gave a little moan and pressed her forehead to Roman's hand.

Roman looked over to Addie, "Check her now?"

Addison did and found a little inflammation but nothing that would have caused that amount of pain. She puzzled over it and shook her head. "Whatever you're doing is helping."

Roman looked back at Celes and kissed the top of her head. She frowned as she her mind started to puzzle things together. Was it possible for to make a mental shield? Or could she make a charm to keep her mind calm? She bit her lower lip. "Cel, I'm going to try something and I want you to tell me if the pain comes back, okay?"

Celes looked up at her and nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

Roman slowly unwrapped her magic from Celes and watched her reaction.

Celes gripped Roman's hand and yelped in pain. "Stop." she said.

"Okay, okay." she wrapped her magic back around her. She looked up at Lee and Harry. "My magic is protecting her from the attack. Until we can figure out how to stop the mind attack I have to keep her wrapped in my magic. Lucky for me its not a big energy drainer so I can keep her wrapped up."

Celes looked up and then pushed herself to sit and grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her. "Attack?" she sighed. "You think John did this dont you?" she asked.

"I can't think of any other reason why you would have a mental attack of a thinking you have back pain. Especially since my magic has to be wrapped around you."

Lee nodded as he frowned, "Do you think Vinny can help us? You know, to find out how he is doing it so we can stop it or Ro can put up a shield?"

Celes shook her head. "No." she said. "Out of the question, I won't put Venelope in the position. I… I don't. He's been nothing but nice to me. All last week. We taught our first years and he was kind. He just keeps saying he wants to be a better person. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" she asked.

Addison stood and left them to their private conversation.

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't." he said.

Celes sighed. "But… we gave Damon a second chance and he did horrible things…"

Harry shook his head. "But Damon is a part of Roman, and he has proved he's changed."

"Besides, it was I that had to realized he was apart of me. Damon talked to be _before_ Lee tried to get rid of him." Roman told her. "Besides every time I have ran into that bastard he has caused nothing but grief."

Lee nodded. "Have you noticed he _only_ talks to you. Out of the three of us that were here, he only approached you, Not us."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes. "He says its because I'm the only one whos willing to listen." she said and then opened her eyes. "You know, I've been known to mentally beat myself up when somethings bothering me, even if I'm not aware of what it is… maybe its just that. Ro has always had a way of calming me…" she said softly to them.

Roman frowned at her. " _No matter what we say she isn't going to listen."_ She told Lee and Harry. " _When it comes to giving people a second chance she is more stubborn than I am. She won't believe it until she sees him in the act."_

Harry gave a slight nod and opted to change the subject. "I will teach your classes until Ro can figure out… a way to calm you all the time." he said to Celes hoping the subject would just drop.

Celes gave a little nod. "Thats probably a good idea." she said and sighed and closed her eyes again, then they popped open. "Hey, did… Hey Addie did you say she?" she asked Addison through the partition.

Addison poked her head back around. "I'm sorry was I not suppose to. I thought by now you would know… not that it seems anyone else knows."

Roman pouted. "I wanted to do that this weekend. That is two now." She sighed sat back in the chair she was in and crossed her arms.

Celes frowned a little. "Im sorry." she said to Roman. "Really, I wanted you to do it. And hey you still can… those machines aren't always right…" she said to Roman.

Roman laughed, "Addie is pretty good and looking at those weird pictures. I'll check later."

Addison smiled. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. Now I have to go send an owl to Draco so he can come get me." she said to them.

Harry stood up. "I'll take you." he said and looked at the three of them. "I'll be back soon."

"Will you be fine if I leave?" Ro asked. "Or should I have Harry bring Cello?"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth. "Will your magic still be around me?" she asked.

"Of course! If I can make love to you while you are in London and I'm in Hawaii, there is no reason why I can't keep my magic wrapped around you." Roman told her and kissed her forehead.

Lee shook his head, "You are going to spoil my son."

"Too late, already am." Roman giggled.

Celes smiled. "Go get him, and bring him back but… could you stay for a while." she whispered to both Roman and Harry and looked up at Harry. "And bring Albie?"

Harry nodded. "I can, missing the babies are you?" he asked.

Celes gave a little nod. "A little, yes." she said.

Roman smiled, "We will be back shortly." She smiled at Lee. "You get to tell Poppy we are moving into the hospital wing."

"Wait, why me? Why do we have to stay here? Can't we move her back to the flat?" Lee asked.

Roman giggled as she walked over to him and kissed him. "Because I want a do over of third year." she whispered and kissed him.

Lee moaned, "I'll be back." he said as he took off.

Harry walked over and kissed Celes. "We will be back soon, Nani." he whispered.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded and sank down into the bed and curled on her side and shut her eyes to look like she was going to sleep.

Roman's mind started to puzzle again as she thought about some things she could try out as she followed Harry and Addie out the hospital wing. She had thought of one more thing but would have to try again later. She prayed to God it would work. She growled to herself and wanted to go to John now and just kick his ass. She was tired of him going after Celes. Now him she wouldn't mind tying him to an anchor and lowering him to the bottom of the ocean and watch him drown.

Celes cracked an eye open and sat up and magiced cloth back on. One thing she could say about this pregnancy, no power drain… er… yet. She slipped out of the bed and went to the restroom and closed the door and slid down the door and closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry a little. With minor exceptions, Celes had started not crying in front of the three of them. If she needed to, she found an excuse to steal away. She bit her lip and sniffed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She wracked her brain trying to find out what would cause her to hurt herself and knew in the back of it that this wasnt her fault. But she just couldn't give up on Johnathan, and that in of itself was a little daunting.

Lee came back to Celes' bed and found it empty. He frowned and spread out his magic. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door. "Cel, are you okay?"

Celes wiped at her face and forced a little cheer into her voice. "Fine, just had to pee. I'll be out in a minute." she called.

"Okay, I'm going to get some of your clothes. Poppy said we can stay for a bit but she don't want all of here all day long." he gave a little chuckle. "Do you want me to get you something specific?"

Celes stood wiped her eyes again and went over and looked in the mirror and splashed water on her face from the sink and then opened the door. "Just my blanket." she said to him and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then walked back over to the bed and crawled into it.

"The purple one, right?" he followed her and made sure she was comfortable. He frowned down at her. "I had a special night for us planned out." he grumbled. He shrugged, "I'll just have to make Ro and Harry stay in the bed next to us." He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Strawberries were involved." he whispered.

Celes shivered at the thought. "I'm still aloud to have fun." she said to him with a little laugh. "It would be nice."

"No screaming tonight." he winked at her. "I'll be back."

Celes gave a little giggle. "You may have to gag me then." she called after him before he left the hospital.

Harry and Roman dropped Addie back at the clinic and then headed back to the Burrow to collect the babies and their things. He watched Roman pack the babies things. "How can he do this? He hurts her, its obvious its him to everyone but Celes? And I agree with that little idea I gleaned off of you earlier while we left Hogwarts. I lock the damn chains." he growled.

"How can he do what? Hurt her or make her believe that he is really trying to change?" Roman asked. She smiled down at Cello as she picked him up and started to wrap him to her in the papoose.

"The second one, I thought she had a tolerance for the Hawaiian charming magic…" he said and looked down at Albie who had started to kick his legs. He kissed his black curls and smiled at him.

Ro sighed, "She is allowing it. She is immune to it but she is so kind hearted that she _looks_ for the good in people and _wants_ to know there is good in people. Its why she is Damon's Saving Grace. She was able to see into him and know that he needs love. But its easy to charm people… well, for me it is."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, for you it is. But you have that Hawaiian magic backing you up too." he stood and sighed. "Ready?" he asked picking up Albie's diaper bag and his.

Roman picked up Cello's diaper bag. "Yeah, but so do you." she kissed his cheek. "Don't you think Celes was also attracted to your charm too?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "When I had my moments. The time I kissed her outside of the library was pretty… shocking actually… when I walked away I totally didn't even know why I did. Id just became aware of her Dark Mark and I kissed her… What?" he laughed and shook his head and took her hand after he strapped Albies bag around himself and Albie.

Roman laughed, "You know to tell you the truth… well two things. I think Celes actually needs us to charm her sometimes. You know, to make her feel special and to be spontaneous. And two, I think part of the reason why I didn't give into you so easily is because I recognized when you were 'trying' to charm me. For example, in the Room of Requirement when you were teaching me the patronus." She giggled. "You tend to bring out her charming power when you are flirting." she shivered. "Scotland during our little teasing during dinner."

"In my defense, I didn't even realize I was flirting with you fifth year until halfway through that… and then… I couldn't stop." he shrugged. "I suppose I can be charming when I don't want to be." he laughed.

She shivered again and giggled. "If I knew what you were doing and I knew my feelings at that time. I would totally have jumped you."

Harry laughed. "Well then you would have successfully been my first." he winked and laughed again.

"And you would have been my first." she giggled and shook her head. They apparated to Hogsmeade. She looked up at the castle and giggled again. "I kind of want a do over on that Patronus lesson. Then we can fix out that should have went down." she winked at him.

Harry gave a grin and started them towards the school. "Oh yes, lets do that." he said to her. "You know… the memory erasing thing you can do? I sometimes wish I could remove Celes witnessing my kiss with Cho that year…" he said softly. "I regretted it the minute it happened. And then when Celes told me she saw it… years later she told me mind you… she said she broke down that night."

Roman paused and made him stop. She cupped his cheek. "No, Harry. She needed to see that. It was in that moment she knew for sure she had strong feelings for you. Remember she and I were an item. We only thought we would only be together and have no one else. We didn't think we would be in this type of relationship. Besides we were both in a dark place and she needed that to light a fire under her." she pecked his cheek and started walking. "I must admit though, the DA was one of the best things that happened that year." she smiled as she remembered their first official practice. She had dropped to the ground and called a halt when spells went flying around.

Harry nodded and smiled, he leaned down and kissed Roman then put his arm around her shoulders and they continued their journey up to the school.

After they got up to the castle Poppy directed them to a room she had put Lee and Celes in. When they walked in they found Celes laying In a bed asleep with Lee laying next to her. Celes had a hand resting on his chest and he was reading a purple book. He looked up and gave a smile and eased off the bed to come over and see Cello. Harry waved a hand so two playpens showed up side by side for the boys to be in when they weren't in their parents arms. Harry brought Albie to one and laid him down as he listened to Lee and Roman talk quietly. He laid Albie down and looked at him for a few minutes then turned to Lee and Roman and then laid down on the bed with Celes where Lee had been. He felt Celes stir and she was looking up at him when he looked down at her. She gave a little smile.

"You're back." She said pushing herself up to sit.

"You can sleep more. You must be so tired." Harry said pushing her hair back.

Celes shook her head. "No, I want to stay up. Lee has a plan for me later and I want to see Albie." She kissed him and slipped out of the bed and walked over to where Albus lay and smiled down at him. He gurgled and smiled back. She rubbed his belly and sniffed a little. He was so big now. Five months old. Celes leaned down and picked him up and sighed bouncing him a little.

Harry came over and rubbed Albie's head. "You shouldn't be carrying him, you could hurt your back."

Celes looked at him. "I'm fine, Ro has got me. It's not real back pain. Just my imagination." She said to him and looked over at Lee and Roman with Cello. Her heart gave a little tug and she leaned against Harry holding Albie a little tighter. She sighed and kissed Albie's head and set him back down and then went back over to the bed.

Harry sighed looked at Albus again and thought he was made to be here. He turned to all of them. "I'm going to go tell Minerva what's going on." He said to them kissed Celes and Ro on his way out and nodded at Lee and left the room. He strolled towards the head mistresses office. He was rounding the final corner that brought you to the griffon when he saw Kama. He stopped, going on guard as the man approached. Harry pushed out his power and looked at him. "We know your game." Harry said in a low voice.

Kama's eyes grew slightly. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Harry gave a deep sigh and looked at him. "Just leave my wife alone." He said giving him a steady look.

"I'm sorry Professor Potter." He told him. "I don't think I know your wife. Besides I don't make it a habit to go after women that don't show interest, married or unmarried."

Harry suppressed a growl and strowed past him. "Fine, play your game." he snapped and headed to the griffon to give the password.

"When Pele ran, who do you think she was running to I wonder." Kama said and walked away.

Harry's head snapped towards his retreating back. What the hell did that mean? Harry growled and said the password and went into the office.

Roman smiled down at Cello as she played with him and talked to him. Lee had to go back to his evening classes before supper in the Great Hall was served. "Of course I love you. What kind of question is that? And don't start that whole you left for a long time crap." she told Cello.

Celes giggled as she listened to that one sided conversation Roman was having with her son. She smiled as she had a flashback of Roman doing the same with Luke when he was a baby. "Hes going to make you suffer the most for leaving isnt he?" she asked her, she bounced Albus in her lap as she sat indian style on one of the beds.

"He already has. _Every_ morning he makes sure to wake me when the sun barely breaks over the horizon. Little brat!" she growled softly to him. "Won't go back to sleep until noon, and then he only naps for a half hour. Won't allow anyone to hold him except for Harry but even then he has his limit." Roman shook her head. "You are worse than Da-da, aren't you?"

Cello squealed and kicked his feet with a little smile.

"Little brat."

Celes giggled again. "Well thats just… he knows what he wants. Good for you Little Dhampir." she said to Cello. She leaned down and gave Albus a kiss on the cheek and he squealed. She laughed at him and sat back up. "So I guess the guys will be teaching for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" she asked Roman.

Roman smiled at her. "We can go sneaking around. Oh! We can go to the kitchens." she shrugged. "The skys the limit! Oh! How about a visit from Damon and Vinny?"

"Oh I like that idea, I haven't really seen much of them since Scotland. They seem to be… in the honeymoon stage of their relationship." Celes giggled with a wink. "My Little Prince has gone and become a man on me!" she said with mock sadness.

"Don't do that!" Roman hissed at her as she wiped real tears from her eyes. "I want him to always be my little trouble making boy." she pouted and called Damon and told him to bring Vinny. She sniffed a little. "And we are still in our honeymoon stage too."

Celes giggled. "I think for the most part, its a permanent state of being for us." she said slipping off the bed with Albie and placed him in the playpen and gave him a teething ring which he took and gnawed on quite happily.

Roman giggled as she picked Cello up and place little kisses all over his cheeks. He squealed and kicked his legs again. She went to place him in the playpen but he latched onto her hair and wouldn't let go. "And I forgot to place my hair into a braid." she sighed and picked him back up. "Little brat. You need to nap. I _promise_ I will be here." She sighed again. "I swear if Harry didn't put his foot down about him sleeping in his own bed he would sleep in the bed with me." She told Celes as she slipped her hair from his grip and laid him down.

Celes smiled. "Harry's right on that, it can be very unhealthy. But then it can be very, it depends really. But you are overcompensating if you do it. You can't jump everytime he makes a move or a sound or talks to you." she said to Roman gently.

Roman gave a gasp of indignation. "He is my baby boy." sigh smiled as she sat on the bed and watched him. "I know but… I don't know, I feel so attached to him. He is my baby."

Celes sat down next to her with a sigh and took her hands. "Roman, hes not your only baby though. You have other children. You can't afford to play favorites." she said kissing her nose. "I think… I think its a combination of the fact that hes the first son you've had with Lee and the fact of his conception. Yes you two love him in spite of it but its still there… and you still think about it." she shrugged. "You have to loosen the reins a little."

Roman frowned at her. "I spend time with the other kids. I really do. You can ask Harry." she chuckled as she remember Lukes reaction. "Luke shook his head when we finally made it back to the Burrow. Told me he knew it wouldn't have worked, me running away that is. Three reasons why it wouldn't have worked. One, Harry was going to find me. Two, all the kids were going to keep talking to me and reaching out for me. And three, I would have found my way back to everyone sooner than later."

Celes gave her a sad smile. "Hes so wise beyond his years." she said and leaned her forehead on Roman's. "I'm sorry if I sound pushy about Cello, I'm just trying to help." she said to her.

"I know you are. Believe me if I had my way he would be sleeping on my chest every time he slept and I wouldn't allow him out of my arms." Roman sighed as she laid on one of the beds "I would spoil him rotten."

Celes smiled down at her. "I understand how you feel." she said softly and laid down next to her throwing her leg over Roman's. "I really, really do." she said.

Roman chuckled as she turned onto her side and rubbed Celes' leg. "How are your classes? The boys still giving you a hard time?"

Celes sighed and shook her head. "No, actually… most of them won't even look at me these days." she shrugged. "Its like someone went through and put the fear of God in them. Like they'll burn up if they look at me." she said.

Roman frowned, "What? That don't make any sense… I mean, yeah its good you aren't getting harassed but at the same time… it don't make any sense."

Celes shrugged. "Its started just after I started staying at John's with Venelope." she said. "Its nice. No more unwanted gifts and poisoned with love potion chocolate."

Roman sighed as she laid back onto her back. It was John. He did it, she knew it. It was nice that Celes wasn't getting harassed but at the same time she also learned that people needed to make up their own minds. You couldn't force them to do things. She sighed again. "I see."

Right then the door to their little room opened and Damon and Vinny walked in. "We have arrived!" Damon announced. "Marcello!" he walked over to the playpen and scooped him up.

Celes sat up with a sigh. "Great, if you don't spoil him the Little Prince will." she said and slid off the bed and kissed Damon's cheek and then went over to Venelope. "How are you doing, baby angel?" she asked her and hugged her close.

Venelope smiled and hugged her back. "I'm good, better." she said.

Roman smiled as she sat up on the bed. "Awe, you look so pretty today. You have a glow to you."

Damon smiled as he walked Cello over to Vinny. "That is because she is my mate." he kissed her cheek and handed Cello to her then he went and picked up Albus. "How are the twins?" he asked.

"They are doing greate. They still have strong voices." Roman told him. "All the kids miss you."

Celes gave a little grin. "Those two are going to be my singers, I can tell." she said with a fond smile.

Venelope bounced Cello a little and marveled at him. He was so beautiful and little and cute all at the same time. She smiled. "I like babies." she stated.

Roman smiled at her as Cello placed his little hands on her face trying to get a feel for her. He gave her a squeal and placed his mouth onto her cheek and started to suck a little. Roman laughed. "Cello, she isn't food to eat."

Venelope gave a giggle and gently pulled the baby away from her cheek and looked down at him in her arms. "You're a feisty little one aren't you?" she asked and poked his nose and then rubbed her nose against his nose. "So cute!" she squealed.

Celes shook her head and crossed her arms. "Babies… they get you every time." she said and ran a hand over her little bump and sat down on the bed.

Roman chuckled, "Cello likes you. He wants to know if he can have you."

Damon frowned, "Hey, she is mine. Go get your own."

Cello made his baby noise and then blew a raspberry at him.

"That is code for there is a new ladies man in town." Roman chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Lee's getting payback for all those times you teased him about being a better ladies man and he doesn't even know it." she laughed a little.

Venelope giggled. "I've heard that babies change things." she said thoughtfully. "Because your life becomes more than just about the two… or four of you in your guys' case… of you."

Roman smiled at her. "Yeah, because you have to take care of them but you adjust because you still love your significant other."

"They are knew lives." Damon told her. "Don't even know they are supposed to fear or hurt." he smiled at Vinny. "They trust automatically."

Celes smiled at Venelope. "They… they're fragile though. You must be careful with a new heart and soul." she said to her.

Venelope nodded and looked at Cello again. "When I'm… reborn I want one." she declared.

Roman smiled at her, "Want one what? A soul or a baby?"

Venelope grinned at her. "Both." she turned to Damon. "Just… remember that." she said and winked at him and bounced Cello.

Celes sniffed a little. "No… no, no, not yet. You're too young. Nope, no babies yet." she said to Venelope and Damon.

Roman laughed, "You will have to forgive her, she is pregnant and therefore she gives into her emotions too easily." she teased. "Cel-Bear they are our age… Except I believe Vinny is older."

Damon smiled at Vinny. "I like them older." he whispered at her and kissed her cheek.

Celes gave a little frown. "So. Too young, they are still babies. Besides… I… I don't think they can make life like this anyway… right?" she asked them.

Roman sighed and sat next to Celes. "Celes you were what, 16 when you had Lark. Damon and Vinny aren't babies. They are adults and no they can't have babies right now but that _will_ change." She gave Damon and Vinny an apologetic smile.

Damon shook his head and then placed Albie back into his playpen. "Pregnant women," he grumbled.

Celes looked at Roman and took a deep breath. "Sorry, and for the record its not like I said hey I want to have a baby at 15, I was just 15 when Lark was born. But… I know. I'm sorry. Go have your babies, I'll just become the youngest grandmother on the planet in silence." she said giving a dramatic mock faint.

Venelope giggled at her. "Mama, really?"

Celes cracked an eye open. "Shh, I've fainted. I cant talk to you." she whispered to her.

Damon and Roman both shook their heads. Roman smiled down at Celes and Damon made Vinny turn around to give Ro and Celes a little privacy. Roman leaned down and cupped her breast and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. "I guess I have no choice to wake you up with a kiss." she whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed Roman back looping her arms around her neck and arching her back into Roman's hand. "My Roman." she sighed and blushed a little. "Okay… alright… what are we doing?" she asked sitting up. "What are we going to spend the afternoon doing… Damon and Venelope should really go back to class soon."

Damon laughed and kissed Cello on the head. "Put him into his playpen and we can go to _class_." he told Vinny and winked at her.

Venelope grinned up at Damon and went over and put Cello in his playpen and kissed his little cheek. "I'll be back, little man." she said to him and kissed his other cheek and squealed again. "So cute!" she said and stood up and went over and took Damon's hand.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "There is a broom cupboard on the third floor that is quite spacious." she said half seriously.

Roman laughed, "Oh, yes. Yes there is." She looked over to Cello when he made his baby noise and laughed. "Oh yeah, he really likes you." She shook her head. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep in this time."

Damon shook his head and frowned at Cello. "Mine." he told him as he gently pushed Vinny out the door. "See you later!"

Celes giggled and laid back on the bed and pulled the purple blanket up around her. She closed her eyes. "Maybe a little nap." she sighed the events of earlier catching up with her.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." she told her as she pulled out a notebook and pen. She started writing ideas down about what kind of attack could cause Celes to think she was in pain. She wrote down some possible solutions she could try and thought of what could help. One thing was for sure. She would need to go to the library and start looking things up. From outside the room she heard a little commotion going on. She checked on the babies then slightly opened the door and looked out of the room. She gave a little startled jump when she ran into Poppy.

"Sorry to startle you, is Celes in there? I need her help." Poppy told her.

Roman frowned and walked back into the room. "Celes," she said and gently shook her. "Celes, Poppy needs your help."

Celes came awake instantly and looked over at the door. "Okay." she said and looked at Roman and kissed her and slipped out of the bed and walked over to Poppy. "Whats wrong?"

"We are not sure. The student was found in the library unconscious. We can't find anything but she won't wake up." Poppy told her.

Celes frowned and stepped out of the room her entire demeanor changing. "Was the student alone? And what part of the library?" she asked going to the bed where the student lay.

"As far as we are aware she was alone and she was in the stacks." Poppy told her as she escorted her to the bed.

Celes looked down at the student and gave a little gasp of recognition and then covered it and examined her with a healers. She looked internally, found nothing. But there were traces of the magic in the Stacks all over the girl. "Damn." she whispered and stepped up to the bed and touched the girl's skin. She was burning up. "Uh, cold water with ice in it and washcloths. She has a temperature. She won't wake up because shes overheating. We need to get her temp down and she should wake up." Celes said taking a little stab in the dark and hoping that she was right. After the things were brought to her she sat on the edge of the bed and began to press the cloth to the girls forehead and neck and used her own magic to cool the girl as well. She sighed and closed her eyes concentrating, she tapped into the healing Hi'iaka's power provided her with and felt the girls temp drop. She sighed and opened her eyes when the girls opened. She smiled. "Hello, Danielle." she said to her.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Shh, rest now. But later we have a lot of questions for you." she said softly and left the rag on the girls head and turned to Poppy. "Keep her cool, and if her temp goes back up call me again." she said to her. Celes bit her lip and walked back over to her room and walked in and shut the door. She was stuck in her thoughts, why would Pele's magic attack an innocent child? She looked up and smiled at Roman. "All better." she said pushing the thoughts away for the time being.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"A girl had an accident and Poppy couldn't get her to wake up. Its okay though, I got her to wake up." she said to Roman with a smile.

"Really? Poppy was the best when I was here." Roman said. She sat back on the bed and started to scribble into her notebook. "Cel, I need to go to the library."

Celes gave her a careful look. "Why?"

"I need to do some research on how to help you, duh." Roman told her. "Do you think we can go tomorrow while the students are in class?"

"Uh… sure." she said thinking it would be better if she went along, at least then she could see the area the girl was found… if she could get away from Roman for a few minutes.

"Good." she told her as she closed her notebook. She gave a yawn and laid back in the bed. "Is it time to eat yet?"

Celes looked over at the clock. "Uh ten minutes. Are we going to take the boys or do we want to get someone to look after them?" she asked.

Roman look at the boys and bit her lip. "I was thinking of taking the boys but they seem to be napping now. Who would we get… never mind. I would feel better if we took the boys. Lee and Harry can hold them while we eat."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. She looked over at the boys and smiled. "They'd probably like that, getting to see all the students and people." she said and turned as Harry came through the door followed by Lee. She grinned up at them. "Hello boys!" she said to them in a chipper voice.

Harry gave her a smile and kissed her. "You seem better."

Roman smiled at them and then up at Lee. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "She was called to duty." Roman teased. "All business."

Lee smiled and looked over at Celes, "And what duty was this?"

"I just helped Poppy get a girl to wake up, she had an accident. No big deal." she shrugged and bit the inside of her mouth.

Harry smiled and rubbed her arms. "You got to heal? I bet that was nice."

Celes nodded. "It felt good." she agreed.

"It was Healer Celes to the rescue." Roman said flexing her arms and then giggled.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "You are silly." he kissed her again and looked over to Celes. "So do you girls want to eat here or back at the flat? Well… I mean… Celes, do you want to eat here or at the flat?"

Celes gave a little smile. "I dont want to be in the hospital wing anymore. I'm just taking up space that can be used by someone who needs it. For now I'm good." she said with a half smile.

"Okay… we will move back to the flat but that didn't answer my question." Lee told her.

Roman rolled her eyes, "Apparently he has something special planned and its a date. Harry and I are not invited."

Celes gave a little blush. "Flat." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Does that mean we are on baby duty tonight?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, sorry. I'll make sure to come back later to help you two bring the babies up." He kissed Roman and dipped her. "Behave yourself." he told her.

"I am always well behaved." Roman told him. "Now stand me up."

Harry and Celes snorted in the same instant and laughed. "Okay Ro, whatever you say." Harry said and leaned over and kissed Celes.

Lee chuckled again. "I agree with them."

"Hey!" she placed her hands on her hips. "So not fair."

Celes giggled and walked over to her and kissed her. "We like it though." she said against her lips.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, you two should go if you're going to go." he said.

Roman smiled and kissed Celes one more time. "Have fun." she quietly called after them as they left. She sighed and sat on one of the beds. "So, how was class?"

Harry sat down next to her. "It went well, Celes has good lesson plans." he said with a smile.

Roman smiled, "Man I wish I was there like a student. Have Celes teach mean." she bumped her shoulder into his. "Or you. My fantasy of being in a scandalous relationship with my teacher." she teased.

Harry shook his head and kissed Roman. "You nymph, you want to go eat dinner or have it brought here?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could go eat but Lee and Celes left so we might as well have it brought here. I don't want to leave the babies unattended. Especially if that fucker's magic is lurking around."

Harry gave a little growl and nodded. "Ill get a house elf to bring something for us up." he said to her. He stood and kissed her.

"Okay." she said against his lips. "Lots of sweets."

Harry groaned. "Lee and Celes will kill me if I get you hyped up. But I can get some kind of dessert." he said and kissed her again then pulled back and looked at her for a minute.

"I won't be hyped up… not too much." she smiled as she leaned back on her hands. "Beside you have ways to bring me down." she winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "That I do. I'll be right back." he said and turned and left the room to get a house elf to bring them food and then walked back in and smiled. He stopped a few feet from her and crossed his arms watching her. The comment Kama made floated in his mind.

Roman looked up at him from her notebook. "What's wrong, Koa?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." he said and walked over and sat next to her. "What are you writing?"

"Ideas on how to help Celes." She told him. "I'm thinking of trying to use the shield I used on Damon and Vinny to see if that will help. If not then I'll have to think of some other things. But before doing so I need to go to the library and do some research on some crystals."

Harry nodded and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "Will you be okay? You know… there?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. After fifth year I always went to the library… I usually avoid that area. I don't really have a need to go there so I should be fine."

Harry nodded and kissed Roman and then pulled back and looked at her again.

She frowned as she looked up at him. She suddenly jump on him and rolled him over so that he was laying on his back. She leaned down and kissed him then pulled back. "What is wrong? I can feel you, there is something bothering you."

Harry gave a little sigh and held her hips lightly. "When you ran away, where or who were you running to?"

Roman blinked down at him. "Where? I was going anywhere to find peace." she shook her head. "I wasn't running to no one. Why do you ask?"

Harry shook his head feeling a little better. "No reason, I was just wondering." he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure." she told him. She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you and I'm not going to run."

Harry rubbed his hands up her back and kissed her back. "I love you too, and I know." he whispered back and looked at the door when there was a knock. "That will be the food."

"Oh, yum." she pulled on his hair and smiled at him. She got up and sat on the other bed.

Harry got up and pulled his hair back into a low short ponytail at the nape of his neck and opened the door for the elves. They set the food out on a table they drew up for them and then left them alone. "Come on, Ro. Eating time."

Roman bounced a little as she went to the table and sat down. "So tell me, how does someone that hated potions now teaches potions?" she teased.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I never disliked the subject, just… the teacher." he shrugged. "And it turns out I had been wrong about him all those years."

She smiled at him as she started to eat her mashed potatoes. "Its okay," she sighed. "He didn't give me the time of day my heart yearned for, either." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "My heart never 'yearned' for Severus Snape." he said with a laugh. "I just didn't know him. It seemed only Celes really did."

"I enjoyed picking on him. It was one of my favorite past times. Every time I bumped into him in the hall and we were alone and flirted. It made him uncomfortable and he turned red. It was awesome."

"The only person brave enough to make fun of Severus Snape ladies and gentlemen." Harry said with a chuckle as he ate his food.

She smiled at him. "Yes that was me. I wonder if he has a painting in the Headmaster's office." she smiled brighter, "I can pick on him some more. Why didn't I think about that?"

Harry chuckled. "He does, although I don't think Minerva would like it if you were in her office to chat up a painting. I think he has one in the Memorial too." he said to her.

"I feel an adventure coming on. I just may need to sneak into her office while she isn't there. Where is the Memorial?" Roman asked.

"You know that new building half way between the school and Hagrid's cabin. Thats the Memorial. I haven't gone yet, I'm avoiding it. I think Celes and Lee are too… Neville says they have pictures of all the people who fell that day." Harry said.

Roman paused and looked up at him. "Everyone?" she asked. Her mind started to go over everyone's faces but only one stood out. Fred Weasley.

Harry grabbed her hand and looked down at her. "Neville says he's there." he whispered to her.

"Does the picture move and talk too? Like the others around here?" she asked.

"Neville didn't say, but if you'd like to know, we can go down there together." he said to her.

"I… I want to go alone… if that is okay." her mind was riddled with questions she wanted to ask and needed to ask but at the same time she had to calm down. What if it was just one of those moving pictures that only moved. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay, but you need to calm down Ro. Okay?" he said bringing his hand up to her cheek and stroking it lightly.

"I know." she told him. "I know." She stood up and wrung her hands. Fred Weasley… he was… she didn't know what he was to her. He wasn't a first love. Lee was her first love. But Fred… she sighed as she thought about him. She knew Dalton was her first but she some reason considered him her first. She loved Fred. She really did. She wondered how her life would have gone if she was still with Fred. She bit her lower lip. She missed him so much. And now when she looked at Luke she saw a lot of Fred in him. He had the same flaming red hair and his skin color was a little darker. There had been times when she had went to call him and had to bite her tongue. It was on the tip of her tongue to call him Fred.

Harry stood and walked over and stood in front of her. "Roman, look at me." he coaxed looking down at her.

Roman looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She gave a smile. "I'm being stupid." she told him. "Getting myself all hyped up over a picture that may or may not be what I'm hoping for." she told him as she wiped at her eyes. "Don't pay me any attention."

Harry pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay." he said to her softly.

She curled her hands into his shirt and started to cry. "I'm sorry." she told him as she sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

Harry pulled her tighter to him and rocked them a little. "Its okay. I know it still hurts sometimes." he whispered into her hair.

She sniffed again and continued to cry. There had been nights she had stayed up and thought about him but she always closed those thoughts she didn't want this. It hurt too much. She still remembered how he looked it was seared into her mind. He went out with a smile on his face. He always had fun and he wanted everyone around him to have fun too. Roman sniffed again as she wiped her eyes on Harry's shirt. "I'm okay now." she told him. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked down at her and gently held her chin in his hand. "Don't ever apologize for your feelings." he said and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and nodded. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She wiped at her eyes. "Look at me, I'm just a mess. crying for no reason." she took a step away and wiped at her eyes again.

Harry shook his head. "Not, no reason." he said and took her hand and led her back to the table. "Eat, or Lee and Celes will have my head for not feeding you." he said to her.

She chuckled, "No, they won't." she told him but started to eat.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and started to eat again.

Later that night Roman laid awake in bed. She had finally calmed herself down and her mind. She had to accept the possibilities of everything. She slowly sat up and pulled on her sweat pants and sweatshirt. She pulled slipped on her shoes and looked in on the babies. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then slipped out the room. She walked quickly out of the hospital wing and made her way to the new building Harry had told her was located. She was half way there when she slowed down and felt someone close by. She hid in a shadow and waited for them to pass. When they did she continued on. As she rounded the corner she ran hard into a hard chest and fell. She groaned as she rubbed her nose. She glared up at the person and gasped as she quickly stood and took a few steps back. Of all the people she had to run in it had to be Kama.

Kama allowed a small smiled to play across his lips. He had been following Pele since she left the hospital wing. She was here in the school, and this time she wasn't going to leave until he at least got to talk to her. He stepped forward, stuck on his mask of Jonathan and touched her arm feeling the spark of power from their touch. "Are you alright, I'm so sorry… Ms…?" he said to her.

Roman hissed at him as she pulled her arm away from him. She took another step away from him. "Drop the act. Remember I know you and you are not _this_." she hissed again.

Kama pulled back and crossed his arms. "Oh, alright Pele." he said to her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, and without your warrior in tow?"

"None of your business."

He chuckled darkly. "Haven't you learned yet, everything you do is my business." he said to her.

She growled at him. "Leave me alone and leave Hi'iaka alone."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Her hands itched to strike at him She took a few steps back and started to walked around him. "When I find out what you did I'm going to stop it." she gave him a dark smile. "By the way, did you like my gifts I left you? I still have your things."

His hand shot out and grabbed her and drug her to him. "You will return those things before this year is out. You will also go with me when I ask you to. And as for Hi'iaka… I only took what was already there… and made it worse." he said to her and lowered his face close to hers. He bypassed her face and kissed her neck.

Roman's hand shot up so fast she barely had time to think. She gripped hard onto his Adam's apple and squeezed. "Let go of me and take a step back." she growled.

Kama gave a smirk and dropped his hands from her and then stepped away. He held his hands in surrender. "Alright." he said and cleared his throat. "Until we meet again, my Pele." he said and strolled away from her.

Roman made sure he was out of sight then shivered. Both with arousal and with disgust. She muttered angrily as she made her way to the new building. She was so angry. How the fuck did she miss his presence. She felt everyone. He shouldn't have been able to slip past her internal raydar. She growled to herself and wiped angrily at her neck. She was going to burn her clothes and strub down when she got back to the hospital wing. She took a deep breath and then entered the new building. She looked at the walls and saw familiar face smiling back at her. Her heart fell a little when she saw the pictures her still shots and not even wizard photos. All the pictures were arranged in alphabetical order, starting with the last names. SHe paused when she got to the D's and saw Cedric smiling down at her. She reached up but didn't touch the picture. She gave a little sniff and tried to fight the tears that prickled her eyes. She quickly walked away and ran down the call to get to the end. W's were at the end of the alphabet. She slid to a halt when a dark brooding face caught her eye. "Snape." she whispered as she walked over to it. She smiled up at him. "I'm going to go see you soon." she whispered. She walked further to the end of the building and like a sore thumb the flaming red hair caught her eye. She looked up at Fred Weasley smiling brightly down at her. THis times she couldn't fight her tears. They ran down her cheeks as she reached up and touched the picture. "Fred," she sobbed. She felt so defeated in that moment. She didn't know what to do. She hated how the memorial was all still life. They were wizards for crying out loud they could have at least had the pictures moving. She sank to her knees and sobbed as she held herself around the middle. She had missed everything. She missed all the funerals, especially Freds. She hated that the most. She should have been there at least. She hated that she wasn't there for that. She hated that he had to die before really know his son, and she hated that she wasn't there for George to help him out. She curled up onto her side as she sobbed. She sobbed out all her pain of missing him. She sobbed out the unfairness of everything. And she sobbed out the possibilities that could have happened. Soon she had fell asleep right under his picture.

Celes woke and sat up slowly and rubbed her chest and looked around the darkened room trying to figure out what brought her out of her sleep. She continued to rub her chest. She felt such intense pain and sadness that she felt like she would split in two. She took a deep breath and then her eyes widened. "Roman." she whispered. She looked down at Lee still sleeping and slipped out of the bed and pulled on her sweats and shirt from earlier. She slid into some slippers and left the flat silently. She followed her heart where it was pulling her and found herself entering the new building on the grounds. She didn't even think about where she was because when she saw Roman all she could think about was getting to her. She was curled on her side sleeping on the floor. Celes kneeled down next to her and brushed a little of her hair back. "Baby Girl?" she whispered.

Roman made a sobbing noise as she slept. Tears still leaked from her closed eyes. She gave a little sigh as she woke up and looked up at Celes. She shot up into sitting position. "What are you doing here?" she asked a she wiped at her eyes.

"I… I felt your pain." Celes said back to her and rubbed her heart a little.

Roman's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I… I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." she told her as she tried to reel in her emotions and control them. "I'm sorry."

Celes shook her head. "Its okay, I was just worried. Are you okay?" she asked her touching her hand.

She sniffed as she looked around and wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. I just… let my emotions get away with me." she slowly stood up and rubbed her arms. She looked back up at Fred's picture. She wanted to talk to Fred and she wanted to argue with him over stupid stuff. "Come on." she told Celes. "Lets go."

Celes nodded vaguely and stared at the picture of her cousin with wide eyes. "I dont want to be here." she whispered.

Roman got into her line of vision. "Look at me, Cel." she told her. "We are leaving, yeah?"

Celes blinked and then nodded. "I… if Lee wakes up and Im gone he'll probably chain me to the bed till I'm 90." she said softly not meaning it as a joke. She stood up and made the mistake of looking around.

Roman cupped her face so she looked only at her. "Don't look around, only look at me. And think about what Lee will do to you if he wakes up and you aren't there. Ooh, you are in trouble." she teased. "And you didn't even wake him with a song." she tisked at her as she started to walk backwards with her hands still cupping Celes' face.

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded as she followed Roman out of the building. Once they were out of it she sighed a little. "I should really get back. Are you sure you're okay? I felt that Roman…" she asked her.

"Yeah… sorry about it." she told her. "I… I'm good now. I just needed to let some things go." she gave a half smile. "I'll be fine, promise."

Celes nodded as they started up towards the school. Once in the main entrance she stopped and looked at Roman again. "See you later?" she asked her.

"Of course." she told her. She leaned down and kissed her. "Now go before Lee wakes up and you aren't there." she chuckled.

Celes gave a little giggled and quickly made her way back to the flat. She tiptoed back into Lee's room and stripped off her clothes and got back into the bed slowly and sank down with a sigh and shut her eyes.

Lee reached over and tucked her halfway under him. "Where did you go?" he asked tiredly.

Celes gave a little smile. "Uh, Roman… I went to Roman." she whispered.

"Minx." he told her and kissed her then fell back to sleep.

Celes smiled and sighed and kept her eyes shut letting her body relax and fell asleep again.

Roman walked back to the hospital wing with no run ins. She went to the room and checked on the babies. She then pulled off her clothes and threw them into the trash to burn later. She walked into the shower and proceeded to scrub herself clean. She may have cried over a dead man but she didn't forget that another one had touched her. "Fucker." she hissed. "He isn't getting anything back and I'm not going anywhere near him. I'm going to keep working on my powers." she hissed again. When she felt she was clean she quickly dried off and braided her hair. She crawled into the bed with Harry and gave little sigh at the feel of his body heat.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at her. "Where did you go?" he asked her.

"The Memorial." she told him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes." she told him. She paused a bit. "The pictures don't move." she whispered.

Harry reached up and brushed her wet fly aways back off her face. "I'm sorry." he said to her. "You wanted them to, didnt you?"

She gave a little sniff. "I wanted to see Fred moving again." she whispered.

Harry pulled her closer and kissed her eyes. "If you really need that, ask Molly she has lots of moving pictures of Fred." he said to her.

She shook her head as he looked up at Harry. "I can't ask that of her. Its already hard on her as it is. I don't want to bring up old pain."

Harry nodded. "I know. But Molly is a very strong woman, and she loves you. She'll understand." he kissed her forehead and then rubbed her arms. They were super smooth as if she scrubbed herself raw. "What else happened while you were out." he asked.

Roman flinched and looked away. "Ran into him." she whispered.

Harry gave a growl and pulled her a little closer. "He touched you." he stated and growled. He kissed her forehead again. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded and then pushed her way under him. Ever since Scotland she found she preferred he sleep on top of her in some way. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes and soon drifted back into sleep.

Celes awoke a few hours later and opened her eyes again trying to figure out what had drawn her out of sleep. She looked over at the clock, it was time to get up any way. She sighed and shut her eyes to doze when what woke her in the first place happened again, the baby moved… well she felt the baby move. She lay there for a few minutes just feeling it and a little smile played on her lips. She reached up and rubbed the little 16 week sized bump and felt it happen again. She giggled this time and then laughed out loud. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked at Lee. She should wake him up now. She kissed his nose, eyes and lips and then leaned back. "In your arms I can still feel the way you, want me when you hold me, I can still hear the words you whispered, when you told me, I can stay right here forever in your arms. And there ain't no way, I'm lettin' you go now, And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how, I'll never see that day 'Cause I'm keeping you, forever and for always, We will be together all of our days, Wanna wake up every, morning to your sweet face-always." she sang and smiled a little and giggled again.

Lee smiled. "You are the one with the sweet face." he told her and kissed her.

Celes blushed and giggled. "How are you this morning?" she asked him.

Lee smiled and kissed her again. He moaned as he leaned her back and kissed her deeply. He cupped her breast and tweaked the nipple a little then slid down to her stomach. When the baby kicked he gaspe and pulled back. His his were a little wide as he looked at her then down at her baby bump. "Did you feel that?"

Celes nodded. "Its why I woke up." she said with a little smile.

Lee looked down at the baby bump. He leaned down and pressed his ear to it. "Hey, stop that kicking." he told the baby. "I'm trying to tease your mother."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and kept smiling. She felt tears fill her eyes and smiled a little bigger.

Lee looked up at her. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked her as he leaned up and kissed her eyes. "None of that here. This is a no crying zone." he told her. "No crying unless I say so and I didn't say so."

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. She sniffed and ran her hands through his hair and sighed.

Lee shook his head and kissed her. "I got to get ready. I need to help Harry and Ro bring the babies up then I need to meditate." he kissed her again as he got out of bed and pulled on his pajama pants and a shirt. "You okay?"

Celes smiled up at him and stood up on her knees and kissed him. "I'm good." she said to him. She kissed him again slower this time, she moaned and pulled back. "Go now, I have to meditate too… and then… I guess I'm not doing anything today." she said.

Lee growled and smacked her on the ass. "Put some clothes on too, Minx! Oh, and I will deal with your midnight stroll later."

Celes waved her hand and sweats and a tanktop appeared on her person. She pulled on a zip up hoodie that appeared next to her and got out of the bed. "I wouldn't expect anything less." she said.

Lee laughed and escorted her out the flat. "I'll see you during break." He told her and kissed her cheek. He gave her one last smack on the ass then left to get Harry and Ro.

Roman groaned when she heard talking. "Why?" she groaned again and reached for Harry. She opened her eyes and saw he was talking to Lee and they both were holding the babies. "No more talking." she grumbled.

Lee gave a chuckle. "Come on Ro, we are moving you up to the flat."

"No, let me sleep." she told him as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, the babies are ready to go we are just waiting on you." Harry said sounding oddly chipper.

Roman frowned as she peeked out at him. "Where is Harry and what have you done with him?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "I was up before Lee got here. I just woke up early today." He shrugged. "Now up." He said to her.

She grumbled and threw covers back. She walked to her back and then pulled on jeans and one of Lee's shirts.

"You teasing wench." Lee growled at her.

Roman gave a sarcastic smile.

"Why does she get up for you but not for me?" Lee asked.

"Because Harry has to sub today and if I don't get moving he is going to put me in a cold shower." she grumbled.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I will do that, with no hesitation." He said with a shrug. "I like to be in time." He said.

Lee chuckled. "I see."

Roman rolled her eyes as she picked up the two duffle bags. She sighed and eyed Harry. "I still think you are some kind of alien. You are acting oddly cheery." she told him.

Harry chuckled. "Just woke up in a good mood is all." He shrugged. "Maybe today is going to be a good day."

Lee chuckled, "Lets go before students really start to wonder in the halls."

Roman sighed and shook her head. "Just so you know, I'm going to be a pain in the ass today." she told them as she followed them out the hospital wing. "I think I'm going to have some nice fantasy. Nice juicy ones." she teased.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and kissed Albie's head and started out of the room. "I guess you should _try_ to do your worst." He teased.

Lee chuckled, "I don't expect anything less. You have teased me every days since we got back from Scotland. Its when you don't that I worry."

Roman smiled as she shook her head. "I'm predictable and yet unpredictable… how did that happen?"

Harry laughed. "Who knows but you make it work."

Lee chuckled as he held Cello and kissed his head. "I think if falls in that expect the unexpected category."

Roman laughed as she bit her lower lip. "So, I have… a question." she told them. "I was wondering if I could set up shop under Fred's picture in that hall? I won't be in anyones way but… I just want to be a little closer to Fred… Maybe some ideas will come to me."

Harry looked at her. "Uh… you'd have to ask Minerva." he said.

She nodded as she frowned down and then looked up at Harry. "Does she know I'm even here?"

Harry chuckled. "That woman channels Dumbledore these days, yes she knows." he said.

She smiled up at him. "You know what I'm going to ask for next." she sang as she hopped around Harry. "I want the word. Give me the word. Tell me the word. Say the word." she sang. "If I must I'll use sex to get it out of you."

Lee chuckled, "We aren't supposed to tell you the password."

Harry grinned. "Maybe if you're nice to me later, Ill give you the Marauders map." he said to her.

Roman squealed and bounced around. "How nice do you want me to be? Want a massage? I find that I do those _very_ well."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Not only are you a pushover but you spoil her too."

Harry chuckled. "Can't help myself, just want to give Mama Ro everything." he said and looked at Roman. "I thought I wasn't aloud messages anymore."

"Hey, I'm a woman. I can change my mind. Besides you are giving me the key to my adventures." she squealed again. "Cello, you and me are going to explore." she shivered again and pressed against Harry. "So, what is it you want from me, big boy." she teased in a husky whisper.

Lee laughed, "Wow, she is like putty in your hands."

Harry smiled down at Roman. "You know… if you really play your cards right. I may even let you have the invisibility cloak." he said and kissed her with a moan.

Roman shivered as he continued to follow him. "If you keep talking dirty to me like that I may have take you here." she told him. Oh she was excited now and she would play _very_ nice to get all three items. She smiled as a thought came to her. "You know, Harry." she told him. "I'm willing to let you put that chain on me for all three items."

"Oh yeah, you definitely have her." Lee told him. "One of these days I'm going to have something she really wants."

Roman giggled and kissed Lee's arm. "Yeah and you would rather I be chained to the bed for three days and then you would give me what I want."

Harry chuckled. "I guess we will have to see later." he said to her and kissed her again.

She squealed again as she stayed tucked between Lee and Harry. She gave a frown as she looked at both Lee and Harry. They really were like guards. She smiled as she watched them. They looked at ease and casual but they were on guard and was constantly looking around them without moving their heads to make it obvious. She smiled wider as she tucked her hand into Lee's arm and her other into Harry's arm. "I want to learn to do that." she told them. "Do you think Dimi will teach me?"

Lee frowned down at her. "Teach you what?"

"What you two are doing. You are being observant without being obvious." she frowned again. "Who do you guys do that? Usually I can do that… wait never mind I do, do that. I feel everyone around me. But then why…" she frowned again. "Ignore me, I'm talking nonsense again."

"I don't mind helping sharpen your skills if you want." Lee offered.

Roman smiled up at him. "You just want to try me on the mat. Be warned, Lee Jordan, I'm pretty fierce." she teased him. "Just ask Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Shes good, really good." he reached down and gave her ass a pinch. "And very fierce." he chuckled. "Ro is fierce and Celes is scrappy."

She squealed and smiled up at him. "Pinching my ass I see." She bit her lower lips she wanted to remind him about the hermit crabs but decided to be good. She shook her head.

Lee chuckled, "I will have to check that out for myself."

ROman looked up at him and shivered. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to end with us on the mat nude?"

Lee laughed, "Because it just might." he kissed her and let her through the door of the flat.

Harry laughed. "That and you know it usually ends that way for us too." Harry shrugged. He followed them through the door.

Celes turned. "What usually ends what way?" she asked.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. "Wrestling ends with sex on the mat." she told her.

Celes gave a shiver. "Well that sounds nice…" she said and kissed Roman. "The sex part… the wrestling… well lets just say I'm still learning the ins and outs of that." she said with a little grin.

Roman chuckled, "Harry is a good teacher. He has some good moves." She waved her hands and set the playpens. "And Harry said if I'm good he will give something." she sang. "Somethings." she took Cello from Lee and kissed his cheeks.

Lee laughed, "She is putty in his hands. I don't know how he does it sometimes."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "And what are these things Harry has promised you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "the map and my cloak." he said to Celes giving her a kiss and allowing her to take Albie.

Celes looked at Roman and shook her head. "You are up to no good, Roman McTaggert." she said and kissed Albus on the head and hugged him and sighed.

"I am not up to no good. I'm up to good stuff." she told her. "Isn't that right, Cello." She laughed when he made his baby noise. "So," she said as she set Cello down in his playpen. "What is it I have to do? What do you want me to do? What do you need me to do?" she asked as she hopped around him.

Lee shook his head. "I am not going to be witness of this. I have to meditatie." he kissed Ro and Celes then left.

Harry grabbed Roman's shoulders and stopped her bouncing. "Just relax. I will let you know." he said. "Be patient." he said and kissed her. "I have to go, and do things outside of the flat and hospital wing. Like meditating, and eating." he said and kissed her again. "But at lunch time maybe we can… practice the Patronus Charm." he winked at her.

Celes shook her head and set Albus down and rubbed her little belly. "I dont even want to know." she shook her head and went over to the kitchen and started to put something together to eat. She was starving as always.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes, "So its you and me." she whispered in her ear and nipped it. "You smell like honey." she growled against her neck and gently bit her then giggled.

Celes moaned and dropped her head to one side as she continued to put together something to eat. "Mmm." she said. "I guess it is, still want to make a trip to the library."

"Yes," she told her and kissed her neck again and sucked on it. When she was done she licked the spot and kissed it. "An R for Roman." she told her.

Celes giggled. "Right there for the world to see." she said and turned her head and kissed Roman on the lips. She sighed and turned back to the food. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," she smiled as she went to the refrigerator. "Juice, juice, juice. Hey, you guys are out of juice." She told her.

Celes gave a little smile. "Lee and I drink it in the mornings." she shrugged. "We just haven't stocked up. We should have yesterday… but you know everything went all sideways so… no juice. You want I can summon some from the kitchen." she said.

"No, its okay. You don't mind going to the library with me, do you?" she asked. "I mean it will probably be entertaining because I tend to talk out loud to Cello. He needs to hear the words out loud and mentally.

Celes gave Roman a little smile. "You're talking to the lady who has full conversations with her baby bump. I'm sure we make quite the pair, not to mention Albus…" she said and finished with the food and brought two plates over to the table. "I'm sure we will look like two crazy ladies today." she giggled.

Roman laughed, "How do our husbands ever put up with us?" she said in mock shock and smiled up at her.

Celes laughed. "I have no idea." she said and giggled when the baby kicked and sat down.

"So how is Beanie Baby doing?" she asked as she ate.

"Fine, kicking." she said and started to eat.

Roman smiled at her. "Kicking already? You know what is my favorite thing to do when they start kicking? I like to place my belly to Lee's or Harry's ass and tell them that the baby is kicking their ass." she laughed.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Well the baby kicked Lee in the hand this morning. And woke me up." she said. "Um… Albus… kicked Harry in the face once."

Roman laughed. "I love when they start kicking. It means they are alive." She giggled again. "What is up with boys when you change their diapers? They have a tendency to pee on people."

Celes giggled. "I've been lucky enough to avoid that." she laughed. "I have diaper changing down to and art though." she said.

"Oh, none of the boys have done it to me but they have done it to other people. Luke did it to Fred and my dad. Cello has done so with my dad and Harry. Of course Harry was picking on him." Roman shook her head and smiled. "He also did so to Draco."

Celes laughed. "I'd of loved to see that. Harry said Noah had a habit of popping whenever he tried to change him." she wrinkled her nose.

Roman laughed. "Now that I would loved to have seen. I can see Noah now saying yeah, I'm done. Change me, oh wait, something else is coming. Not done." Roman laughed again.

Celes giggled. "I would have liked to see it too." she said. "Do you remember how easy Lark was? Its like he fooled us into thinking kids were easy." she laughed.

She smiled at her. "Oh, yeah. He was such a good baby. Of course I think he took it easy on us. Since we were girls in all."

Celes sighed. "That boy still takes an easy on us." she shook her head.

Roman smiled, "Yes, he does. He is a good boy. Hey, how is he and Nick doing?"

"Good, they are both very smart kids. They learn fast and they retain well and for the most part they stay out of trouble." she said. "Although they like to mess with Professor Binns."

"Professor Binns… History?" She asked.

"Yes, History of Magic. They lured Peeves into the class last time. That landed them a week of detention."

Roman laughed. "Oh, that is good. How did they lure him into the class?"

Celes shook her head. "I don't know, Neville issued the detention though. Shocked the hell out of me." she said.

"Really?" Roman asked shocked. "Really? Wow." she paused. "Wow."

"I know… Neville Longbottom… I was impressed… but he did step up big time seventh year." she said.

"Yes he did." she smiled. "I like that. Wow!" she chuckled. "So what was their detention, do you know?"

"He had them work in the greenhouses for a week every night after classes." she said.

Roman smiled, "Not too bad, but can be a little creepy." She sighed. "You know, I can't wait until the rest of the kids start? I'm sad because they are growing up but at the same time I'm curious to see what they are going to do."

Celes nodded. "I am too, and I'm doing better with that now then I was when Lark started… it helps that Nikki convinced him I'm not so bad."

Roman smiled. "I'm glad. Nikki seems to be the voice of reason with Lark. I'm glad he has that." She smiled widely as she thought about Luke. "Luke… Luke is going to be a surprise. I'm not sure what he is going to do."

Celes smiled. "Smoosh will be fine. Hes like the smartest kid on the planet." Celes said. "He got all his parents brains."

Roman smiled, "Yeah," she laughed again. "I still can't believe they came up with a bubble hydra when they were just babies." she shook her head. She sighed and looked over to Cello and Albie. She looked up at the clock. "Class will start soon. Lets feed and bath these babies and then head down to the library."

Celes smiled and nodded. She stood and went over and picked up Albus. "You know, at Easter break I'm going to get a load of grief from Molly." she said and nuzzled Albie's neck. Albie gave a little giggle and tired to get away the best he could.

"Why?" she asked as she picked up Cello. She placed multiple kisses on his cheeks and heard him giggle. She opened up his diaper bag and pulled out his baby food.

"Well unless you said something to her, which I don't think you have cause you know no letter, no one knows I'm pregnant outside of you three and Addie and Draco." she shrugged and grabbed out food for Alibie and bounced him a little.

Roman stiffened. "I forgot." she said with wide eyes. "I totally forgot. Oh, she might kill me too."

Celes shook her head. "She won't, she'll just be upset. I kept it from them on purpose. It'll be okay… I expect some shouting but otherwise she'll be so pleased I don't think it'll last." she shrugged.

Roman smiled and then frowned, "Why are you keeping it from them on purpose?" she asked. She waved her hand and two feeding chairs appeared. Roman set Cello down in one and locked it up. She opened the baby food and he started to bang his hands on the little table. Lee came in and smiled at them.

"Feeding time." he said. He went to Cello and kissed his head and growled at him. "Be good." he told him. Then he went around giving kisses and went to his room to quickly change.

Celes pulled a chair with her foot to sit in front of Albie in his high chair. She looked at Roman and smiled. "I just… wanted to wait a little." she said and started to feed Albus. He was such a good boy about it.

Roman shook her head as she tasted the baby food then went to the seasoning cabinet and sprinkled a little seasoning in it. She tasted it again then started to feed Cello. "You were nervous that it was Lee's or that I would be upset?"

Celes smiled. "A little of that, and just processing time." she shrugged.

Roman nodded and smiled. "Molly loves the kids. I don't know what she would do without them?"

Lee came back out and pulling on his robe. He gave everyone kisses. "See you all later." he growled at Cello again and Cello squealed at him and banged his hands on the table. Lee chuckled and walked out.

Roman shook her head. "Male bonding, so weird."

Celes giggled and shook her own head. "Yeah, Lee growls and Harry wrestles… they make a good pair those two." she said with a little wink.

Roman giggled. "They really do. I love that picture. I want a copy to carry with me." she giggled again and fed Cello more of his food.

Celes shook her head. "I'll make you one, but don't let Lee see it. He'll destroy it." she said. "And then he may go after my camera." Celes whimpered and fed Albus some more of his food.

"He won't see it." she smiled. "I'm going to buy a locket and and shrink it down then put it in it." she bounced in her chair. "They were so cute! Lee is such a snuggler."

Celes giggled. "I got dizzy I laughed so hard. That was just priceless."

"I almost didn't make it to the bathroom." she giggled. "Oh that really was priceless." she smiled at Celes and just fell out laughing again. "Pure Priceless."

Celes started to laugh a little harder. "It really was." she said and shook her head.

Roman took a deep breath. "We have to stop. We really have to stop." she smiled and started to feed Cello again.

Celes took her own deep breaths and fed Albus. She kept chuckling and fed Albus the entire jar and then got up and wiped his face down with wipes and pulled him out of the chair. She stood with him and waited for Roman and Cello to finish.

"No more, see? You are all done." Roman told Cello and went to wipe his face. "Hey, now don't start this again. You will be fed again." she told him a she held his head and wiped his face. He screamed at her indignantly. "I know you like to suck on your lips to taste the food but we are going out into public and you have to be a clean baby. If you are good I'll call Vinny to come and see you." Cello calmed down. "You little flirt!"

Celes shook her head. "You are such a major push over. He's old enough to know he shouldn't throw a fit to get his way." she said and kept shaking her head. "Thats right Little Dhampir, I'm on to your game." she said to Cello.

Roman laughed as he made a sweet baby noise to her. She picked him up and shook her head. "He says, your hair color is pretty."

Celes giggled and looked at the little boy. "Little Dhampir, the lady Killer." she said lowering her voice when she said lady killer for effect. She walked with Albie to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub.

Roman shooked her and took Cello to the bathroom. "I am a pushover but I must admit I have been teaching him to do something. He hasn't picked it up just yet. When he does I'll make sure you see it first." she giggled. She kissed Cello's cheeks against as she started to undress him. "His eyes are lightening up. I'm hoping he has my eyes."

Celes smiled. "That would just round out the prettiness of him. Albie looks more and more like Harry everyday. Its like he made him all by himself." she laughed looking down at Albus' blue green eyes and removing his little pjs.

"I know, he is so cute too. Messy hair and all." She winked at him and tickled his belly.

Albus gave a little squeal and Celes laughed at him. "He says to stop, and called you Mrs. Mummy." she laughed.

"Mrs. Mummy, eh? That one is new." She picked Cello up and and blew a zerbert against his little tummy. She laughed when he squealed.

Celes looked down at Albus. "Hes… sort of like that, he calls Lee, Mr. Daddy." she shrugged and grinned. "He just called Harry and I Mama and Papa." she said and lifted Albus into the tub and turned off the water and started to bathe him.

Roman smiled as she placed Cello into the water and started to do the same. "Cello, what do you call Celes?" He made his noise. "Mama," Ro said. "Well that is the same with all of them. "Celes is mama and Harry is dada or dad. I'm mummy and Lee is Daddy. Why do I get the British name for mom?"

Celes smiled. "Mama is European for Mother. Its what a lot of the kids call their mothers all over the Isles." she shrugged. "And because your family is very British." she winked as she cleaned Albie's body.

Roman chuckled, "Where I come from when kids call their mothers mama its has a little attitude in it so it sounds American." she chuckled again. "I hope you don't drink tea like everyone else." she told Cello."

Celes giggled. "I haven't had tea time in ages." she said. "But despite it I still find time to Carry On."

Roman laughed, "Tea is nasty, disgusting, viale." she laughed again. "Always tea, do you know Lee tried to make me add tea to my diet when we got back. Said I have to start drinking tea again at least green tea." she shook her head. "Not happening."

Celes smiled. "I should really start tea time again, at least Lee would like it. Harry hates tea… its very un-British of him. I miss my lady gray with milk and sugar. Jammy Dodgers and cucumber sandwiches." she sighed and washed Albies hair.

Roman chuckled, "Jammy Dodgers and cucumber sandwiches sounds good. But only if there is a tea party. Oh, you know what we should do for Easter? We should gather all the girls and have a tea party. Dress them up in dresses and hats. That would be so cute!"

Celes giggled and nodded. She reached out for a towel and pulled Albie out of the tub and dried him off. "We should that would be such fun."

Roman splashed Cello as he splashed her. "You are going to be a boy today, aren't you?" She told him as she picked him up and wrapped a towl around him. "We should go to Hogsmeade too." She told Celes.

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, but maybe after lunch. I'd like to see about getting some lunchtime nookie." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Roman giggled. She gave an excited squeal and kissed her. "I feel like you are on a mini vacation. I get to have you for myself for a while."

Celes giggled. "I like it too, but I'm worried about my class. And I think you have a date at lunchtime to get some things from one Harry Potter." she said and kissed her again and carried Albus over to Harry's room and laid him on the bed to finish drying him and dressing him.

Roman giggled as she dressed Cello. "Are you sure you don't want the teddy bear outfit? I think it would look so cute!" Cello screamed at her and she laughed. "Okay, I will put the trains on you but if you get dirty the teddy bear goes on." She quickly dressed him and brushed his hair. "Ready!"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes we are." she lifted Albus into her arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek. "Lets go. Oh and we should do strollers… I can't do the papoose." she said with a little grin. "That and they will have a place to hang out while you and I do research."

Roman sighed. "I was going to do the papoose but we can do strollers."

Celes shook her head and summoned a double stroller and put Albie down in one and strapped him in. Making sure it was locked down she went over and packed him a bag and looked down at her cloths and waved her hand and they changed to jeans with boots a long white shirt that was a little see through and a big chunky sweater over it all the went to her knees. She pulled all her hair around her front and braided it quickly and tied it off and threw it back behind her back. "Ready to go!" she said shouldering Albie's bag with a grin.

Roman placed Cello in the stroller and shoulder his diaper bag. diaper headed out to the library. Roman looked around and went through the rows looking for books. She heard Celes say she was going to check something out. Roman just ardently waved her hand off and kept the babies with her.

Celes pressed her lips together as she stepped around the final corner that led to 'The spot'. She looked around and went over to where the girl had been found, just as she thought there had been a second person there. She stood and the baby gave a kick. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it and the baby gave another kick. She gave a little gasp and looked around. So what had caused the girl to get hurt. She'd have to find the other kid, which meant talking to Danielle. She looked around again and felt Pele's magic surround her for a minute. She stepped back slowly from the area and winced a little. She turned and left. Her hands were shaking a little when she rejoined Roman. She held them over her belly where the baby kept kicking her. She smiled at Roman. "Finding anything thats helping?" she asked.

Roman scribbled something down as she rocked the stroller. What she was done she closed the book and smiled at her. "Not yet. It will take me some time until I get to a solid conclusion."

Celes nodded. "I know the process well." She said and turned to the shelf and skimmed a hand over the books.

Roman smiled. "You okay?"

Celes nodded. "Baby's kicking a little." She said and grabbed a book off the shelf and leafed through it leaning against the shelf. "Not pain or anything just getting used to feeling it again." She said and looked down at the book of charms.

Roman pulled out another book and walked further down the isle looking for more books. She didn't know how long she wondered but she had collected many books. Suddenly she felt Pele's power pull her she looked up and looked towards the stacks. "Celes, will you watch the boys... I have to go..." She trailed off as she started to walk towards the stacks.

Celes went over and grabbed the stroller and hustled after Roman and grabbed her arm. "Ro, stop. No… no dont go up there." she said to her. "Please." she said and felt Pele's power and let go of Roman as the baby kicked again.

Roman frowned and looked at Celes. "Why? Can't you feel it?"

Celes nodded and pushed her lips together. "I already went up there I… I don't think Pele is too happy with me right now." she said. "Go though, I'll be right here if you need me. You call me." she said to her.

Roman nodded as she walked over to the stacks. She took a deep breath and walked over into the power. She sat on the chase that was there. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calming the energy and emotion. She fought to keep control of herself and not allow Pele to take over. She snapped her head up when she felt someone round the corner. She glared at Kama and walked the other direction. She didnt have time to deal with him right now. She quickly walked back to Celes. She picked up Cello and held him close. She needed him to help ground her. There was still a lot of anger and pain there. "I think we should go." She told Celes.

Celes nodded as she saw Jonathan stroll out of the stacks from the same direction. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "Okay, lets go." she said kissing Roman's cheek. "Its almost lunch anyways… maybe Harry can work some magic on you…" she said. "Or… all of us." she moaned a little.

Roman smiled as she looked down at Celes. "Horny pregnant woman." She whispered and kissed her cheek. She placed Cello back into the stroller. "Kiss me." She told Celes.

Celes stopped and turned to her and kissed her softly and then pressed a little closer and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth with a moan and deepened the kiss.

Roman moaned and then sighed. She giggled as she licked her lips. "I feel better."

Celes smiled. "Good." she said to her and moaned again. "Come on, now I'm hungry and horny and need a fix." she said and bit her tongue and smiled at Roman as she pushed the stroller.

Roman chuckled. "Reminds me of sixth year. Hungry Horny Pregnant woman." She followed Celes as she giggled and remember sixth year. Oh the fun they had during their pregnant horny time.

Celes led them back to the flat and when they got into the flat she felt like she was going to burst. "Okay, babies nap…" she saw the boys and squealed. "Boys!" she said and bounced over and wrapped herself around Harry and kissed him then did the same to Lee.

Lee laughed. "What did you do to her?"

Roman laughed. "Nothing, I swear. I only asked her to kiss me and she did."

Harry chuckled. "Well… its looks like pregnant horny Celes is in full bloom." he said.

Celes wiggled against Lee. "She's intoxicating." she moaned and looked at Roman.

Lee smiled and looked over at Roman, "Oh, I know. I know that for a fact." He said as he gave her a heated look.

Roman smiled as she gave a little blush. "Well, I found some books that should help me with what is Celes is going through." she said changing the subject. She placed the stack of heavy books on the kitchen table and then walked around the stroller and picked Cello up. "Time for a nap and then we feed you again." she told him. "You were such a good boy today, weren't you?" she cooed at him. She picked up Albus. "So where you." she looked over to Celes, Lee, and Harry. "Take good care of here and call me when you are ready." she told them and winked at them. She walked back to Lee's room and laid the babies down. She quickly changed both their diapers and then placed a protective ring of pillows around them as she softly sang softly.

Celes looked up at Lee and then over at Harry. "So..." She said with a little blush.

Harry chuckled. "We have lunch to eat."

Celes grinned. "We can do both." She said suggestively.

Lee laughed, "What? Lunch and then you? I don't think we will have time for both. If someone had lunch waiting maybe we could." he suggested and kissed her.

Celes pouted. "Can't we just get it from the kitchens." She asked.

Harry laughed. "Persistent." He shook his head getting up. "I will go get food." He said and went over pulled Celes from Lee and kissed her. He then went over and poked his head in Lee's door. "Want to go get food with me?" He whispered to Roman.

Roman looked up at him and smiled. She looked down at the boys and saw that they were now sleeping. She slowly got up off the bed then paused and frowned down at Cello. "Help me, he has my hair." she whispered.

Harry came over and helped untangle Cello's hand from Romans hair. "He is so attached to you." He whispered. "Come on." He said looking down at the boys he took Romans hand.

She smiled at him and followed. "He's my baby." she whispered. She closed the door to Lee's room and then smiled when she saw Lee and Celes snogging. "Hey you two. Keep it down, the babies are sleeping."

Lee chuckled and waved them on as he continued to kiss Celes.

Roman shook her head and followed Harry.

Celes gave a little giggle and pulled all her hair to one side and looked down at Lee from a top his lap. She leaned down and kissed him again. She trailed little kisses down his neck and moaned.

"You are a brat." Lee told her and moaned. "I hope they don't come back in time, just so Ro can take you out." He kissed her neck to her shoulder.

Celes gave another giggled and pushed her sweater off onto the floor. The shirt she wore under left little to the imagination. She moaned again and ran her hands up Lee's arms and kissed his neck. She smiled against it and sighed she rolled her hips against his and moaned again.

"You went out wearing that?" he growled. "Woman!" he used his teeth to hold the shirt and his hand to rip it. "Don't wear this out there no more." he told her as he ripped it down the front. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed down her neck. He moaned again and then picked her up and worked off her pants and brought her back onto his lap. "We have to make this quick." he growled and worked open his jeans and slid into her.

Celes moaned and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move up and down on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Quick, dirty, to the point. Yes please." she said and trailed little kisses down his chin. She was so aroused she'd jumped any of them. She moaned again and kissed Lee's neck again. She pulled down the collar of his shirt a little to kiss his collarbone.

He pumped his hips up into her as he leaned his head back and moaned. He cupped her breast and played with her nipples. He pulled on her hair and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her lips as he swirled his tongue around. He kissed down her neck. He pulled more onto her hair to bend her backwards but then he stopped when he remember she was prone to back pain. He growled and held her closer and helped her move on top of him.

Celes gave her own little growl and held him as close as possible as little moans slipped from her mouth against his ear. She kissed it and trailed kisses along the vein and moaned a little louder when she felt her orgasm already starting in her body. She gripped his shoulders and quickened her pace on him.

Lee moaned again as he pumped faster into her. He scraped his teeth against her neck and nipped her. He shivered as he felt a fast orgasm fill his body. He held Celes tighter and kissed her. He moaned against her mouth and nipped at her lips.

Celes moaned a little louder with each thrust and held onto Lee tightly. The build up inside of her was causing her to teeter on the edge of bliss. She moaned and kissed him again. "Lee…" she moaned. "N-now."

He nodded and kissed her as she they both climaxed and moaned into each other's mouth. He shivered as he pumped a few more times. He kissed her lips and her chin and then kissed her lips again.

Celes clung to Lee and dropped her head on his shoulder and moaned as she tightened around him again. She jerked and sighed. She giggled and pulled back and looked at him. "You know, you ripped my shirt so I wouldn't wear it but I have like four that are like that." she snorted.

"Don't make me find them and rip them." he growled. "Why would you wear them? You can't wear them out in public and depending on who is here you can't wear them here." He growled and kissed her.

Celes gave a little sigh against his lips. "I wear them because they are made of super thin, super comfortable cotton. And they arent all white, _and_ I was wearing that big sweater over the one you ripped." she said and kissed him. "And they tend to make the people in my life a little crazy, so that helps." she said with a little moan.

"And that is why I ripped it." He told her and kissed her. He smacked her ass. "Hurry, up. you need to find a _new_ shirt and I need to find food before my lunch hour ends."

Celes giggled and kissed him again and got off of him pulling her pants up and then with a wave of a hand a black tank top appeared and covered her top half. She looked at him. "Better?" she asked picking up the sweater off the floor. She went over to the kitchen and pulled an ice cream bar out of the freezer.

Lee fixed his jeans and then got up. He pulled the ice cream bar out of her hand and put it back into the freezer. "Food first." he told her as he started to pull out some sandwich stuff. "Get the chips."

Celes pouted but did what he asked. She brought the bag over to him and set it down next to where he was assembling sandwiches. "You know, I could just live on ice cream… but then I'd probably hate myself later." she sighed and leaned against the counter.

"And that is why I said food first." He smiled at her. He cut her sandwich in half and handed her the plate. "I'll have to go into Hogsmeade tonight to restock." He told her as he bit into his sandwich.

Celes nodded as she chewed. "Yesterday threw off our schedule. Sorry." she said. "Ro wanted juice this morning and I didn't have any to give her."

He nodded, "Its not your fault. Things just happen." he kissed her cheek and then sat down at the little table.

Celes gave a little sigh and sat down with him. "Still… our flow is all off now." she snorted and bit into the sandwich again. "Uh… I think that Pele's magic is hurting students."

Lee coughed as he choked on his sandwich. He drank his water as he cleared his throat. "Where in the hell did that come from?" he asked her.

"You know, yesterday in the hospital wing, when I helped Poppy with that student she couldn't revive. The girl… she was saturated with Pele's magic. And they found her in the stacks not far from… the spot. I think she was with someone too, and I need to find this other person. The girl had a high temp that caused her to pass out…" she sighed and rested her chin in her hand thinking.

Lee watched her as he thought about it. "You do know…" he trailed off and shook his head. "I will talk to Harry about it." he said as he frowned. "Maybe we should set up a shield so that no one else will wander into that area.

Celes nodded. "That could help, a lot. I went up there today to see if I could figure anything out. I ended up getting uncomfortable though. I think Pele is still pretty displeased with me…" she said softly. "She wrapped her magic around me for a minute, I… I don't think I should go back until its healed or I'm no longer pregnant. I just need to… find this other kid."

Lee nodded, "Okay." he told her. "Harry and I will find a way to put up a shield so no more other kids get hurt." he told her. "You stay away from there until we figure out what we can do, okay?"

Celes nodded. "That won't stop me from trying to find this other kid, if Danielle is any indication this other kid could be worse off and just have a stronger constitution." she said biting her lip as she worried.

"Okay… I don't mind you trying to find the other kid but just stay away from that area." he told her again.

Celes looked at him. "I won't go back." she said softly. "Its not safe, no one should go there."

He nodded, "Okay." he sighed. "Okay." he leaned back in his seat and watched her. "How is your back? Ro's magic still firmly wrapped around you?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, I'm good right now. I can function normally." she said and rubbed her little belly and sat back herself. "I'm already stir crazy though." she laughed. "I'm not even bed ridden but I feel like… I need to be not sitting around." she snorted.

He smiled at her, "That is why Ro is with you. I suspect she will keep you entertained."

Celes gave a little sly smile. "She will wont she?" she asked and giggled. "I'm always amazed at how attracted I am to her… like she could be gone… like now for instance. Shell walk in that door and Ill want to jump her." she smiled softly. "Harry too…" she sighed. "I seem to crave all of you more right now."

"That my dear," he said as he stood and kissed her. "Is because you are pregnant, yet again." he shook his head. "You just can't stop being pregnant, can you?"

Celes smiled up at him. "I told you, I'll have babies until I hit menopause." she said and tugged on his shirt to kiss him again.

He chuckled and went to the freezer and tossed her the ice cream bar. He kissed her again, "Behave yourself." He told her. "I have to prep for my next class. I'll see you this evening.

Celes bit into the ice cream bar and licked her lips. "Alright, I'll be here." she said and grinned when Roman and Harry walked back in. She waved her ice cream bar at them in greeting.

"Hey! I want one." Roman said.

Celes giggled. "The box is in the freezer, you can have one." she said and winked.

Harry shook his head and walked over to his bag and pulled out the map he handed it to Roman. "More like you just did I'll give you cloak too." he said and kissed her. Then he went over and kissed Celes and left the flat.

Roman shook her head. She grabbed an ice cream and pulled Celes to her feet and took her to the couch. She sat her down then Roman laid on the couch and laid her head on her lap. She sighed as she bit into her ice cream and kicked her feet.

Celes giggled at her and licked some of the ice cream out of the shell of white chocolate and looked down at her. "When I finish this ice cream, we are so going around on this couch." she said and kissed Roman with a moan.

"We are going around on this couch? What?" Roman asked as he looked up at her. "Is that ice cream going to your head?"

Celes giggled a little. "No, no, but the sex is." she said and dropped her head back with a sigh. "Have fun with Harry?"

Roman giggled, "Yes."

Celes shook her head. "You two are so bad, and dirty." she giggled and licked chocolate off her lips.

"We are bad? Miss 'Boys-I jump-on-and-wrap-myself-around-them." she teased.

Celes grinned. "I have an excuse, I'm pregnant… my arousal is in overdrive… I want all of you all the time… its very distracting." she said with mock indignation.

"Uh-huh, sure." Roman laughed. "Even if you weren't pregnant you still want us."

"Awe, alas, this is true." Celes sighed. "Lee said hes going to go to Hogsmeade to stock up the flat this evening. You could go with him." Celes said to her, she finished her ice cream bar. "The flow is all off, I have a feeling until we work this whole pretend backpain thing out it will be."

"Flow? What flow?" Roman asked. "And don't worry I got you."

"Just…" she scrunched her nose. "Its just the way things are… and they are wrong…" she growled a little. "Don't ask… I'm just grousing but you should go with him this evening. You can take Cello and have a little date." she said to her.

"Sorry, but no babies allowed on dates. As an outing, yes." Roman told her. She sighed as she finished her ice cream. She laced her fingers over her stomach and closed her eyes.

Celes sighed. "Whatever you say." she said to her. She leaned back her head again and closed her eyes. "You should still go, if you want Harry and I can watch him if you want it to be a date."

Roman looked up at her and frowned, then she smiled. "You want Harry." she sang. "You want him to hold you. You want him to hug you. You want him to kiss you, and love you and squeeze you." she giggled.

Celes giggled and nodded. "I do." she sighed. "I miss him, I miss both of you, and I love spending time with Lee, especially right now, but sometimes a woman just needs… Harry Potter." she giggled more.

"Her _mate._ " Roman corrected and then sighed. "Yeah, Lee and I can go into town with the _babies_ as you have your way with your mate." She smiled and shook her head. "Silly woman."

"Hey I'm not only doing this for me and Harry, you and Lee need time together too you know." she said to her with a little laugh. "Hell, I live with the guy, I know the signs when he misses you." she said and kissed her. "Just like he knows the signs when I miss Harry or you."

Roman chuckled, "Okay, Cel-Bear." she sighed again. "Its just hard with the babies but we will find away. Tonight while we are gone, enjoy your time."

Celes sighed and played with Roman's hair. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm really just trying to make everyone happy."

"It's okay, Cel. Just let me worry about doing my research and in between we will do extra activities." she sighed again as she looked around. "I kind of hoped that we would have stayed in the Hospital Wing. Then you would have something to keep you busy."

Celes smiled. "We can always go back…" she suggested. "Besides don't you and Lee have a do over there?" she asked her with a wink.

Roman smiled, "You heard that, did you?" She sighed, "No, its okay." She sat up and looked around. She leaned over and kissed Celes. "I'm going to check on the babies then I was going to take a walk for a bit. Is that okay?"

"I'll go with you to check on the babies, I need a nap." she said and kissed her and stood up.

"Okay." she helped her up and kissed her agian and giggled. "You taste sweet like ice cream." She pulled into Lee's room and looked onto the sleeping babies.

Celes looked down and the babies then carefully crawled into the bed above the pillows and laid down. She closed her eyes. "Have fun on you walk, baby girl" she sighed in a whisper and her body relaxed and she fell asleep.

Roman smiled down at her as she kissed her cheek. She pulled a cover over her and then closed the door gently. She walked over to the stack of books and picked two of them, her notebook, a pen, and then left the flat with the map. She made her way down to the memorial hall and sat under Fred's picture. She looked over the map and found Kama/John in the dungeons. For now she was safe. So annoying to have him lurking around. It was supposed to be a great thing that Celes was working at Hogwarts. But with that fucker lurking around it was becoming more annoying than anything else. Part of her wanted Celes to quite and just be done with dealing with Kama. But this had meant a lot to Celes and they weren't going to make her quite.

With a sigh she opened up one book on crystals and started jotting down different crystals that could work. For a half hour Roman sat there writing down a list. She used her other book to look up other things and paused when she heard something from down the hall she looked and found Peeves floating towards her. She smiled up at him. "Hello Peeves, here to cause some trouble?"

He shook his head. "Peeves don't cause trouble in the Memorial Hall." he told her and floated on by.

Roman smiled after him and shook her head. She looked up at Fred's picture. "What do you think Fred? I have this list but I'm still unsure. I want to put my protection shield on her but I think he did something more to her mind that he did to cast a spell. Like some kind of hypnosis." she bit her lower lips as she flipped through the book. She looked down at the map and saw that Kama was headed her way. "Oh, that's all the time we get, Fred." she said as picked up her things and quickly left. She followed the map into a hidden passage and emerged into a hall in the dungeons. Once she heard the bell ring she mixed in with them. She made her way back up to the kitchen area and waited for the kids to clear out of Lee's class. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Professor Jordan, I have some questions and I'm not leaving until you answered each and every one of them."

Lee looked up at her and smiled. "I see Harry gave you the map."

"Yes, yes he did." she set her books down on a table and walked over to him. "Celes wants some quiet time with Harry tonight. So, we are on baby duty while we stock up at Hogsmeade."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so." she giggled as she kissed him. "You know what I would like to do?"

He kissed her and then kissed down her neck. "What do you want to do, Butterfly?"

"I want to be your naughty student that gets detention." She whispered.

Lee laughed and held her tighter. "You have a very creative mind but, I have another class and you have get out of here. And maybe tonight we can go have dinner at the Burrow while we are dropping off the babies?"

"What? I am not leaving Cello…"

"You are spoiling him. Harry has told me what he has been doing and what you have been doing. He needs time away from his mother. Besides," he kissed her. "Daddy wants time with Mama Ro, too."

Roman laughed, "And you say I'm bad." she kissed him and moaned. "One more day, then I'll tell Cello that he has to stay with the other kids so I can help Celes. Once I'm done I need to go back. I still need to take inventory at Rolesque. That was the deal, you and Harry are supposed to protect Celes while I stay in the shelter of the Burrow and work at Rolesque."

Lee groaned, "I want you here." he told her and kissed her.

SHe shook her head. "Besides I have an idea I want to do… well I want you and Celes do. I want to do a three way tango. I'm thinking with you, Celes, and Harry. But then again I look good in men's clothing so I may join."

"No." Lee told her.

Roman frowned, "Why not?"

"You, Celes, and Harry can do it but I'm not going to do it." He told her and kissed her. "The end."

"Not the end, the beginning, why won't you do a tango with us? You are good, I want you in it."

"No, I'm not going to dance with Celes."

"Lee, you have danced with her before."

"Only slow songs and we mainly rocked. No, if I'm going to dance it will be with you." He kissed her again and smacked her ass. "Now get going so I can let my class in."

Roman frowned at him. "This isn't over. You can't sweet talk yourself out of this one, Candy man."

"Out," he growled.

She huffed and walked out the classroom and ran into a wall of girls. "Excuse me," she smiled at them. They parted like the Red Sea and she started to walk through them.

"Ro," Lee called as he poked his head out. "You forgot your books."

"Ah, yes." she walked back into the class and grabbed the stack of books. "Be nice." she smiled at him. "Excuse me." she smiled at the girls. She received the same hot looks she had gotten when she was a student in Hogwarts. Oh yeah she still had it. She heard Lee growl and call the girls into the class. She giggled as she unfolded the map and then headed out to the Main Hall. She shivered and decided to head on back to the flat. Once inside she set her books down and checked on Celes and the babies. Cello was wide awake and looking around. He smiled up at her when his eyes latched onto her. She shook her head and gently picked him up. She closed the door behind her and took Cello into the living room and changed his diaper and fed him again. When he was full and happy she sat on the couch with him and turned on the tv. He made his baby noises as he sang to himself and just sat content on her lap.

A few days went by and soon it was Valentines day, the holiday in which Celes both loved and hated. She opened her eyes that morning and groaned a little sitting up next to Harry and looking down at him. His eyes were open and looking up at her. She smiled at him and took the pink carnation he had extended out to her. She smelled it and sighed. "Happy Valentines Day."

Harry smiled and sat up himself and kissed Celes. "I have to go take a shower and meditate." he said and got out of the bed. He went over to the dresser to get cloths and grinned as he made a whole bouquet of pink carnations appear and when he turned around he grinned.

Celes giggled and shook her head with a little blush as he walked over and handed them to her. "They are beautiful." she said and kissed him.

"You'll have a whole room full by the end of the day." he whispered against her lips.

"Oh, it'll smell nice then." she said back and kissed him again.

Harry gave a tiny growl and pulled away. "I have to get all this stuff done before classes start."

Celes moaned but nodded. "Go, before I make you stay." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled and left the room.

Celes hopped out of bed and summoned a vase and filled it with water at the touch of a hand and put her flowers in it and looked at them fondly. She smelled them again and then pulled out skinny jeans, one of her sheer cotton shirts in teal and a darker shade of teal sweater. She pulled them on and then went over and grabbed a piece of licorice and took a bite and her hair got shorter and curly. It sat just below her chin in little ringlet curls. She giggled and pulled on her converse and then stepped out of the room as Harry came out of the bathroom. He held four white carnations and handed them to Celes on his way into his room with a kiss. Celes giggled and walked out to the kitchen and grabbed one of her Strawberry and orange smoothies and started to drink it leaning against the counter daydreaming.

She continued to daydream as she heard morning noises coming from Lee's room. She smiled and shook her head. She smiled when Harry came out and handed her four more carnations. He kissed her again and left the flat to meditate.

Lee came out the room quietly shut the door. "Bloody hell." he groaned as he rubbed his shin. He walked out into the kitchen. "Morning." he greeted Celes and kissed her cheek. "I ran into the bloody bed with my shins while I was getting ready." he pulled down a tea cup and set water to boil.

Celes smiled at him. "Want me to look at them or will you survive?" she giggled a little.

"I will survive. I'm running late. I have a few things planned for Ro today and I didn't wake up as early as I had hoped." he winced. "She is going to be upset with me when she wakes." He pulled out a tea packet and placed it into his cup.

Celes frowned a little. "Why?" she asked him and finished her smoothie.

"Because I haven't woken her up. I was going to take the day off today but," he shrugged. "I'll take the afternoon off."

Celes nodded and looked down at her hands a minute and then looked up at him. "I made you something." she said to him.

His eyebrows shot up, "Really?" he smiled.

Celes blushed a little and nodded. She summoned another vase and filled it with water and then put the flowers in it and then went over to her little work space and picked up the little sunken picture frame and brought it over to him. She turned it around and showed it to him. It was a black and white moving picture of Roman in the hospital after Cello was born. She was kissing him on the head. She had taken it spontaneously and when she was developing rolls of film after the boys picture in Scotland she had come across it and decided to give it to Lee. "To keep in your office." she said holding it out.

Lee's eyes softened as he held it and ran a finger down the glas. "Thank you Celes." he told her and looked up at her. "Really, thank you." he hugged her and kissed her. He looked back at the picture and smiled as he touched it again. "Its one of your best gifts you gave me." he smiled. "Thank you."

Celes smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it, for once, I wasn't nervous about it. I knew you'd like it the minute I came up with the idea." she said softly. "I want to see about doing one for Harry at some point but he has no where to put it right now." she shrugged.

Lee laughed. "Wallet size maybe?" he set the frame down and then poured the hot water into his cut. "I'll be giving yours later." he kissed her cheek and winced again. "If Ro wakes up could you… uh, distract her for me?"

Celes giggled. "I got it, go." she said to him. "And Lee, I love you." she said to him.

He smiled at her, "Love you too."

Celes sighed and shook her head as he rushed out of the flat taking a sip from the tea cup. Celes turned and put the pot back on to boil. By the time she was filling two cups Harry was coming back. She handed Harry the tea and he smiled and handed her four more carnations which she added to the vase. He kissed her again and took off. After she was alone in the kitchen she started to make breakfast and hot chocolate for Roman's distraction. She hummed "Kiss me" and waited for Roman to wake up.

Roman sat up out of a dead sleep. She quickly pulled on gry pajama pants that hung on her hips and pulled on a tank top that hugged her comfortably. "I got it!" she called as she ran out of Lee's room. "I have it!" she pulled out one of the books she had taken from the library. "I didn't get that far because I was busy looking for something else. I'm so stupid!" she thumbed through the book by like a mad woman. When she didn't find what she was looking for she tossed it aside and picked up another book.

Celes picked up the plates and went over to her. She crouched down beside her. "What did you figure out?"

"I figured out what stone could help." she tossed that book and then picked up another. "I have to make sure…" she paused. "I need to go to China." she gasped. "They have _plenty_ of them… Oh! Why didn't I think of it." she tossed the third book and picked up the last book. "It's good to think outside the box, duh!"

Celes shook her head only following half of her mad rambling. "Okay… well China after breakfast and a present." Celes said holding up a plate full of food.

"Oh, no. No, no. YOu stay here. I'll have to take Harry or Lee." She told her and took the plate and set it aside. "I think Harry would work better. Geez, this is going to take a little time. Hopefully if I'm good It will be a week or maybe a few days." she tossed the last book and scratched her head. "We need to go to the library." she told her. She then went back to Lee's room and started to change.

Celes followed Roman. "Ro, please, eat. Then you can go to the library but… you can't go to China until you've talked to Harry and Lee. Come on." Celes said.

"Okay." she told her as she finished dressing them pulled on some sneakers. " _Harry, where are you, we have to go to China._ " she sent him. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt.

" _Getting ready to start class, we can't go to China today. But if you need to go, tomorrow."_ he sent back to her.

" _The more time we waste here is more time we may need to stay there. I need to go back to one of the monasteries."_ she shivered as she thought about it. " _My old sensei is going to kick my ass."_

" _Roman, its Valentines Day, tomorrow okay?"_ he sent back to her. " _We will go tomorrow, after you've told us what this is about all of us."_

Roman paused and turned to Celes. "Today is Valentines Day… I can't go today…" she finally slowed down and started to calm down and allow her brain to settle down. "Where is Lee?" she asked as she frowned.

Celes smiled. "Morning classes, don't worry he has the afternoon off. Come on, you're mine this morning." she said and walked over and kissed her. "I have something for you and you need to eat." she said.

Roman smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I just had a fire start in my brain and it just jazzed me." she kissed Celes and walked with her back to the kitchen.

Celes shook her head. "I understand that." she said and set a plate down in front of her. "Eat, I'll get your gift." she said to Roman and walked over and picked up another picture frame and brought it over she sat down laid it down on the table and pushed it towards Roman. It was a still photo of Lee and Harry on the couch in the flat. Harry held Albus and Lee held Cello and both were little, only a about six weeks old. Harry had a large grin on his face like he had just told a joke at Lee's expense and Lee has a resigned smile on his own face looking at Harry.

"Awe, this is so cute! Look at our men." she told Celes. "Happy fathers holding their newborn sons. Thank you, Celes."

"I went a little picture crazy, in my office there is a whole wall now covered in pictures." she said. "Just plastered up there all collage style." she shrugged. "But I picked out one for you and one for Lee to be framed.

Roman smiled as she kissed Celes. "Its perfect. I love it." she kissed her again. "I have something for you too." She hopped up and then ran back to Lee's room. She grabbed a small red box wrapped with a white bow. She came back and set it on the table. It was three necklaces on with Lee's, Harry's, and her name on each of them. "Open." Roman told her a she ate her breakfast.

Celes grinned and opened the box and looked up at Roman. "So pretty." she whispered. "thank you."

"I had them made for you." she laughed. "I figured you could wear all three and if you are mad at one of you can take off that necklace." she laughed and shrugged. "It's what I would do." she winked at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Even if I was mad I wouldn't take them off. Here help me get them on.

Ro bit her toast and brush her hands. She stood up and helped her put them on. "Done," she walked back around. "Pretty."

Celes reached up and touched them brushing her fingers over each name. "I love them, thank you." she kissed Roman.

"You are welcome." She smiled. "So, since I'm yours this morning, what are you doing to do with me?"

Celes giggled. "Well there is a broom cupboard on the third floor I'd like to check out…" she said to her.

Roman laughed, "You horny little woman." she told her. "I'm game."

Celes giggled. "I knew you would be." she said and finished her toast.

Roman shook her head as she finished eating. They quickly made their way to the library. Roman wanted to tease Celes a little more by making her wait. For an hour Roman skipped away from Celes making her chase her. By doing this, she was multitasking. She needed to return the books, look for another one, and then teased Celes. It was a good way to work and play at the same time.

Roman giggled as she skipped away again. Celes gave a growl and followed her. "It's like we are in school again." she whispered as she kept a good distance from them. She gave a little giggle as she pulled out a book and then set it down. She allowed Celes to catch her and press her against the shelves. She giggled and gave a moan as Celes kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Celes and pulled her closer. "Too bad we aren't in uniform" she shivered as she Celes kissed down her neck. She gave another giggle and then pulled away and skipped off.

Celes gave another determined growl and followed Roman. she caught her at the end of the row and kissed her. "Broom cupboard, now." she moaned trailing her hand down to rub her core over her jeans.

Roman shivered again. She kissed Celes and giggled again. "I don't think you want it enough." she whispered. She slipped away and circled around her. She pulled out another book and giggled as she skittered away. "Catch me, Celes." she whispered.

Celes smirked and followed her. "You're a tease." she pouted. "I'm pregnant and wanting and you're teasing me." she said giving a little sniff and mock sob.

Roman turned and smiled at her with heated eyes. "I want you too. But you know what I want from you. I want you to beg." She pulled her shirt up just enough to flash her a little skin. "Come and get me." she told her as she walked away swaying her hips.

Celes moaned as she came at Roman's words. "Evil woman." she growled and followed her. She'd get close enough to grab Roman's arm and then Roman would slip away. They did this until Roman led her out of the library and Celes caught her outside and pushed her into one of the little dark areas in the hall and kissed her deeply and ran her hands over Roman's breasts. "Roman… come on…" she whispered and kissed her down the neck.

Roman giggled as she held the book she wanted and made her follow her out the library. "Oh this would have been better if we were in uniforms." she shivered as they found their favorite closet. She giggled as she walked inside.

Celes followed her in and shut the door. She lit the little room with a wave of her hand and smiled at Roman. "So… in school… it seemed I was always the one taking you in here… I thought it'd be hot if you took me… and you want me to beg… so make me." she said and shrugged a little.

"Challenge excepted!" Roman growled as she pushed against the wall a little roughly. She worked open Cele's jeans and pushed up her shirt and sweater. She kissed her and growled against her lips and slipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. She slipped her fingers into her core and pumped a little then paused. "Oh, you will be beg." she growled. "All through this you will beg." she pumped her fingers again and then paused again.

Celes shivered and moaned she looked at Roman with a little smile and rolled her hips. She gave a little whimper when Roman stopped again. She kissed Roman and then down the neck and ran her hands down her back lightly and rolled her hips again.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "God I can't stop touching you." she moaned and kissed her again. She worked Celes' core and kissed her down to her chin and to her neck. She suck on it. She moaned against her neck and licked up her neck.

Celes moaned and shivered again. "Then dont stop touching me, ever." she moaned out and rolled her hips again. She ran her hands up Roman's back and pulled her a little closer and kissed her deeply dipping her tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned as she lightly touched her tongue to Roman's. She swirled her tongue around Roman's. She pressed her tongue ring into the Roman's tongue and then pulled back and kissed her neck and chin she pulled down the collar of Roman's shirt and kissed along the collarbone. "You need… I need to feel you against me." she moaned.

Roman moaned and giggled as she pressed her body into hers. She was now pinned between the wall and her body. She felt the baby kicked and giggled again as she stepped back a little. "I think it was getting too tight for her." she kissed Celes and worked her core faster with her fingers. She growled against her neck and nipped at it.

Celes nodded panting. "Its okay, shes still little." she said rolling her hips. She grabbed Roman's shoulders and moaned. "Oh… God Roman." she said. Celes leaned forward a little and kissed her. She smiled at her a little. "Please…" she whispered.

Roman moaned, "Please, what? she asked. as she thrust her fingers faster in her and pressed closer to her so she was pinned back up the wall. She wanted to hold her tightly. She wanted her to scream, and she wanted her wild just like in Scotland. She growled again as she kissed her a little harder.

Celes gave a little squeal against her lips and kissed her back. She gave another little scream sounding noise and lifted her leg to held it up pressing her back into the wall. "More… please." she moaned.

Roman growled ahain and kissed her. She couldnt get close enough to her. She wanted a lot of her. She slid her hand to her breast and tweaked her nipple. She kissed down her neck and then moved her shirt up higher. She leaned her head down and licked her nipple. She nipped at her nipple and moved her fingers faster into her. "Celes... I don't think... she moaned against her breast. "... we are going to last in here."

Lee dismissed his last call. He locked up his office and then made his way to the flat. When he did he set a very large box by the fireplace. He had received more crap from the girls again and they needed to be burned.

"Well, well, well." Roman said as she crossed her arms wither her hips leaned against the back of the couch. "If it isn't the husband that skipped out on his wife." Roman frowned at him.

"Ro, I know I told you I would take the day off but…"

"You didn't even _wake_ me? What kind of nonsense is that? Not a kiss nor sex! I'm mad at you now. Evil man."

Lee smiled at her. "You aren't mad at me, you are annoyed at him but not mad." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "See, I can touch you." he kissed her cheek and then kissed down to her neck.

"No, you aren't going to sweet talk your way out of this. I don't want your kisses." she told him as she tried to stay strong against his kisses.

He moaned against her neck as he trailed little kisses down her neck. He nipped it and sucked on it. "I'm wearing you down. You know I am." he chuckled.

"No, I'm going to stay strong. You left without a kiss or even a flower." She told him but wrapped her arms around his waist. She shivered as he kissed up to her ear.

"I'm sorry." he moaned. "But I have my ways to get you to forgive me." he whispered and then sucked on her earlobe.

"O-oh… my." she breathed and held him tighter.

Lee looked up when Harry walked in, he also held a box of what looked like to be chocolates. "More trash?"

"Depends on the person they're for thinks of them." he said with a shrug.

Lee nodded to the box he set next to the fireplace. "I think I should have done what Ro requested. I have a lot to burn."

Roman hit Lee on the chest. "You are still in trouble." she told him.

Lee chuckled and went back to kissed her neck. "I said I was sorry."

Harry chuckled and shook his head watching them. He looked up when Celes walked in, she wasn't wearing her sweater from this morning, and you could see through her shirt. "What is that?" he asked her pulling her to him by the hand.

"Its a shirt." she said and kissed him grabbing the box and poked through it. "You made quite the haul here, babe." she giggled.

Harry growled and took the box from her. "Who cares, I'm done for the day. I canceled the rest of the day… it's… bad out there." he said and kissed her. He made a dozen carnations appear and gave them to her.

Celes blushed and took them and looked over at Lee and Roman. "Forgive him yet?" she asked Roman.

"No, but he is working on it." Roman sighed and shivered.

Lee chuckled and then kissed up her jawline. He kissed her on the lips. He growled at her when she wouldn't open her mouth for him. "Roman," he groaned. "Be nice."

She shook her head.

"Please, be nice." he rained kisses all over her face. "I have the day planned for us, don't spoil it."

"Spoil it!" she gasped.

Lee quickly kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Roman squealed and then moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on his tongue.

"That's better." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Smooth, Chocolate Bear." she said to Lee and gave a sad smile and turned to Harry. "Lets leave them alone." she said taking his hand.

Harry frowned a little but nodded following her into his room. He smiled when he saw she had set it up with candles and rose petals. He waved his hand and every surface in the room became covered with vases full of carnations.

Celes smiled up at him. "Its smell good." she sighed and leaned against him.

Harry rubbed up and down her arms and held her back to his front. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Celes shook her head. "Nothing." she said.

"You're distracted and you seem a little sad." he pointed out.

Celes scrunched her face. "I sometimes really hate this day." she said softly.

"Why? You have someone to celebrate it with." he said.

Celes smiled when he kissed her neck. "I know that, I just… this day… I just… we celebrate our love for each other everyday… why do we need a day?" she asked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm spoiling the day. Have your way with me Harry Potter. I'm yours… for at least a little while." she said.

Harry looked down at her still worried but kissed her and carried her over to the bed and did just that.

Lee kissed Roman again and smiled. "I have to get some things then we can go." He walked to his room and pulled out a red box. He heard the moans come from Harry's room. He sighed, he was too late.

"We can wait until they are done. Maybe do a little of our own moaning." Roman suggested.

Lee chuckled, "No, you have to wait."

Roman's mouth fell open. "Really? Come on. Just a little?"

"Nope, you have to wait." he stood up and kissed her. "I want you really hot and bothered with I get to you." Lee kissed her again.

"If I say I'm really hot and bothered now, will that count?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee laughed, "No." he kissed her again. "I have a dress for you hanging in my closet. Put in on for me."

Roman growled as he left the room. "Evil man."

Lee chuckled and went out to the bathroom. He changed and then stood outside Harry's room. When he heard nothing he gave knock.

Celes gave a little giggle when Harry gave a groan. "Really?"

"We are done, for now." she said and kissed him. She got out of the bed and opened the door without a stitch of clothing on. "Yes?" she asked.

"You two were so quick to disappear." Lee grumbled as he kissed her and then handed her the box. "Be careful, it's heavy."

Celes sagged a little under the weight and opened the box. She pulled out the little statue and gave a little gasp when she realized it was a statue of Lee, Roman and Harry. She looked up at Lee. "Its pretty. Wow."

He smiled at her and then walked into the room and set it on the bed. "I guess this will have to do since Harry fill all the hard surfaces." he teased. "Look," he pulled her down into his arms. He tapped it with his finger and the three statues moved around the one that looked like Roman blew kisses up at her. THe one that Looked like Harry waved a hand and flowers appeared in his hand to offer them up to her. The one that looked like Lee waved a hand and soft music played. The danced around each other. When the song ended the traded so that Harry blew kisses, Lee offered her flower, and Ro played music. "Listen to the songs. There are three different ones. One specific to each of us."

Celes watched the little statue and listened as the three song played through. She gave a little smile and sniffed. "Thank you, its beautiful." she whispered and dropped her forehead onto his and closed her eyes.

"I wanted to get you something special because you have been looking a little down lately." Lee told her and kissed her.

"He made me jack your ipod too." Roman teased as she walked into the room wearing a silk lavender dress. She wore white heels and she had her hair piled on top of her head with curls spiralling down around her.

Harry smiled at Roman from the bed. "You look hot." he said.

Celes nodded her agreement and looked at Lee again. "Thank you, I really love it." she kissed him. She giggled when the baby gave a little kick and shook her head pulling back a little. "You two should go, yeah?" she said.

Lee sighed, "Yeah," he kissed her again.

Roman smiled and pulled her into her arms. "I like your outfit too." she giggled as she slid her hands down her back to her ass. "I really, really, really like it." she kissed her and moaned. "Oh, yes, I really do."

Celes gave her own little moan and smiled against her lips. "I'll see you later." She said, she looked at Lee. "You too." She said with a little smile.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't figure out why Celes sounded a little down. She wouldn't say. He picked up her little statue cleared some flowers and set it on the bedside table for her.

"Yeah we will. Harry meet you all at the spot at ten?" Lee asked referring to their surprise at Rolesque.

"Spot? You guys have a spot?" Roman gave a gasp. "Do you guys have a little love nest?"

Harry chuckled. "We will be there, mate." He said.

Celes smiled and wiggled a little. "I like surprises." She said.

Lee chuckled, "I know you do." He wrapped his arms around Roman and around Celes. He winked at Celes. "We have to go. See you later, sweet cheeks." he teased and smacked her ass and pulled Roman with him.

Roman laughed, "See you later!" she called, "Love you both."

Celes gave a little giggle. "We love you too have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She sang.

Lee laughed and escorted Roman from their flat. He walked her down to the Main Entrance and then placed her cloak over her. "First we are going to do something I have been dying to do since school." he told her.

"Oh, would that be hiding away somewhere and making out?" Roman asked.

Lee laughed, "We can do that later." He told her as he escorted her out of the castles.

"Okay, is it going buck wild into the forbidden forest and doing what comes naturall?" Roman asked and giggled.

"Nope."

"Uh, is it going to Honey Dukes and allowing me my five day sugar high?" She bounced a little as she held her cloak tighter around herself.

"That is not going to happen. Nope, never." Lee told her as he wrapped his arms around her. They walked into Hogsmeade and he smiled as he escorted her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop. He opened the door for her, "After you, my lady."

Roman giggled as she stepped foot through the doors. The little shop was cramped with tables and decorated in nothing but pink and white frilly tablecloths. Floating golden cherubs threw pink confetti. Roman giggled again, "You really do like the romantic stuff, don't you?" she teased.

Lee smiled down at her. "I like doing a lot of romantic stuff with you." he kissed her. "Besides, this is something I have been wanting to do since your third year." There were escorted to a small table in the back. Lee held Roman's hand on the table and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "When you come to Hogsmeade you don't come here but I see you look over every time."

"You are watching me again, aren't you?" She asked and smiled. She gave a little blush as she looked down. "I have been looking over here and I have wondered what it would be like here with you."

He smiled as he moved his chair around and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm over the back of his chair and played with her hand. He kissed the back of her hand. "Well, now you know. Its me and you drinking…" He trailed off as their tea was brought to them with a plate of cookies. "...tea. Who would have thought you would willingly drink tea with me here." he teased

Roman giggled. "Oh, whatever. Its not about the tea." she smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Its about the experience." she looked down at the pink tea and shook her head. "And the company."

Lee smiled at her and kissed her ear and sucked on her earlobe. "Well, lets make the best of it since I have you all dolled up." he chuckled as he felt her shiver. He kissed down her neck and gave a little moan as he licked it. "You smell really good too."

She gave a little giggle, "Its just my lotion."

"No, no. Its not your lotion, its you. You have the most intoxicating scent." He moaned against her neck. "I don't know why but you have always been intoxicating. Even in third year I have noticed it. Remember when you were hurt and I held you on my lap? I lifted your shift and wanted to kiss your bruises away. It was in that moment that your scent grew stronger. I wanted to touch you then."

Roman shivered as she remembered that day. "I… I was actually aroused then." she whispered. "I wanted you to touch me and it scared me." She closed her eyes as she though about that day. "I like how your lips caressed my back. Your hands rested on my stomach and as you kissed higher I wanted your hands to move higher." she bit her lower lip still remembering that day and having the need of him do so now.

Lee turned her chin and kissed her. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and kissed sucked on her tongue. He gave a moan and then smoothed out her lower lip. "Stop torturing my favorite lip." he moaned against her lips.

She giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. "I love you, Lee." she told him as she looked into his dark eyes. "I always have."

He smiled as her. "I love you too. Always have." he kissed her again. "Always will. Celes is my little heart but you are my life." He pressed his lips to hers. "I can't live without you."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She turned in her seat so that her legs draped over his leg, "Do you know what I want to do?" she asked him. "When I'm done healing Celes. I want to go on vacation with you. I want you and I to go somewhere together. We haven't been anywhere alone since we have been married… well before then but I want you and me."

Lee smiled and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I would be more than happy to go on vacation with you. You give us a place and I will take us. We don't need any luggage just money."

She gave a little squeal. "It has to be somewhere warm. If its cold then I want a fireplace to sit in front of."

"I like when its cold. I get to warm you up and myself." he growled against her neck. "So lets do somewhere cold. Lots of trees, and snow."

Roman gasped, "You really want to keep me inside, don't you?"

Lee smiled, "Its a better way to keep my eyes on you." He kissed her again.

"Trees, snow, mountains… Alaska?"

"Works for me." he smiled.

ROman shivered, "How did I let you talk me into going to a cold place?"

Lee laughed and kissed her again. "Because you love me and you want to please me. And you like the control I have over you."

She shook her head. "Evil man. Evil, evil man."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "I have something for you. Give me your hand."

Roman slipped her right hand into his and watched as he pulled out a medem size box. "What is in it? Oh, do I get a puppy?"

Lee chuckled, "No, you do not get a puppy. Besides, a pup won't fit in this box." he pulled out a silver coil. He slipped it over her hand and all the way up her arm. It locked magically tightened around her arm.

She felt her body start to heat up like she was on the island. Butterflies bloomed on the outside of the arm bracelet and fluttered their little wings. The wings slowly started to turn colors and purple jewels locked into place. "This is pretty."

Lee smiled at her. "Its… its a weapon." he told her.

Roman's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

He nodded, "When you need it just reach for it and it will turn into any weapon you want. The purple butterflies lock it into place so that none of the kids will get hurt. Even if you aren't wearing it." he cleared his throat. "I don't know why I got it but it just called to me. When I saw it I knew it was for you."

ROman looked back down at it. She hugged Lee and kissed him. "Weapon or not, I love it and its pretty, and its shiny, and its sparkly." she kissed him with ever things like about it.

He chuckled and kissed her. "COme on, lets get some real food and then head out to your surprise." he picked her up and kissed her as he helped her put her cloak back on.

Celes curled into Harry's side with a sigh and touched the little statue again. She watched it and gave a sad smile. She reached up and gave Harry a kiss and then laid her head back down on his chest.

Harry rubbed her back and sighed. "I got you something besides flowers you know, is that why you're upset?" he asked.

"Im not upset, Harry. The flowers are beautiful… Im just… life is happening fast right now." she said to him.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong." he coaxed.

Celes sighed and sat up on the bed. She looked at him. "I feel so guilty." she said to him. "Since Roman's been here… its just getting worse." she said.

Harry sat up and looked at her. "Why?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm pregnant with Lee's child… and I know… I know that thats okay… but I've just… I've been stepping away from him a little to give him time and while hes warming up to the idea… hes not… like he usually is when he learns he's going to be a father again. And then I want him… all the time… I don't want to posses him like with Miles… but I feel a need for him. Thats why I've been… sort of pushing Roman towards him. I _feel_ so guilty for the way I feel about all this. Im happy, I get to have another baby… I'm happy that its Lee's… Im happy about all that… and I feel guilty for feeling happy." she said her eyes filling with tears. "Then this stupid back pain bullshit started and I just… I can't seem to catch a break. Im tired. I just want to be pregnant and be happy, I want to be happy with all of you." she sniffed.

Harry sat forward and wiped some tears off her cheeks. "Cel, have you talked to Roman or Lee about this?" he asked her.

"No, I dont want to stir up trouble. I just want everyone to stay happy and blissful in spite of how I feel." she said and closed her eyes. "Those two, they deserve happiness. I feel like Im always the reason they dont have what they always wanted." she said.

Harry looked at her carefully and sighed. "Celes… you're not. Stop." he said and moved closer. "Stop, when you start talking like this it means you're getting ready to run away." he said and pressed his forehead against hers. "You cant do that, it wont make the guilt you feel go away. You need to explain it and work through it."

Celes sighed. "I'm not going to run, Roman would kick my ass." she said and kept her eyes closed. "I dont want to feel like this anymore." she said and laid down with her head in his lap hugging his middle.

Harry looked down at her and played with her hair. "You didn't cut it did you?" he asked.

"No, its just licorice. I dont want to cut my hair anymore, it upsets Roman." she whispered.

Harry played with her hair some more. "Cel, I think… you need to talk to Lee… or Ro or both of them. The way you've been… you withdraw into yourself… its scaring me. You… you used to act like this when we thought Roman was dead." he said to her.

Celes looked up at him. "I'm not going mad again, I haven't talked to my dead family members since Papa died. Im not out in the corridors shouting and shaking people trying to figure out who I am and where the people I love went. Im fine… Im just… feeling guilty." she said to him.

Harry sighed. "Alright, well lets cheer you up a little okay. I have a present for you. Close your eyes." he said sitting her up and getting off the bed. He went over and picked up a green box off the floor. He opted for her color on this opposed to Valentines day pink or red. He sat back on the bed and put the box in front of her. "Open."

Celes did so and looked down at the long thin box and then back at him. "A box, I've always wanted a box." she teased.

Harry shook his head. "Open the box, Celes." he said.

Celes did so and gave a little gasp when she saw a wind chime wrapped in green tissue paper. She pulled it out and held it up. It made little tinkling noises as the little metal pipes on it tapped together. She smiled and looked at it closely. The top was a celtic knot design and then on four little strings were four little animals and she giggled. "Our animagus forms." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "Yes." he said watching her. "Its enchanted so that if you want it to blow in the wind all you have to do is blow on it a little and it'll start tinkling like its in the wind." he said to her.

Celes grinned and blew on it and it started to move like it was in the wind. She bounced and gave a little squeal. "Its pretty… oh and it makes such pretty music… oh this should hang out in the living area somewhere so everyone can see it and hear it." she said to him blue eyes alight.

Harry shook his head. "Whatever you want, I'm glad you like it." he said and kissed her. "You need to get dressed. We have to go soon. Wear something pretty."

Celes smiled and got up she set the wind chime with Lee's gift and turned to the dresser and pulled out a short seafoam green dress that came up into a low cut halter that showed the right amount of cleavage to still be taistful. There was no back and it dipped low so you could see all of her tattoo in the back. The skirt flowed out from below her breasts in a soft bell that stopped around her knees. She smiled a little and puffed her hair in the mirror and slipped on a pair of silver flats and added silver bracelets to her wrists. She turned as Harry tucked in his black button down shirt and smiled. "You'll be looking nice and dapper tonight too huh?" she asked.

Harry took her in and moaned. "How do you make a little dress look so damn sexy without even trying?" he asked pulling his belt through the loops.

Celes blushed. "Its nothing." she said waving her hands.

Harry shook his head. "Its… amazing, you look so damn good." he said to her and pulled her to him and kissed her breathless.

Celes fanned herself and shivered. "Well Im glad you like it." she giggled pressing her hands to her cheeks trying to stop the blush.

"Come on, Sexy, lets go or we will be late." he said. He grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her and lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the school and off the grounds to apparate to Rolesque and set her down just as Lee and Roman popped in.

Celes went in with Harry and took off her cloak and turned to Lee and Roman and smiled. "Did you have fun?" she asked them, very aware of the hot looks she was getting from both of them.

Roman sighed then looked up at Lee and smiled. "Yes, we did. It was like a day date."

Lee smiled down at her and kissed her. "Yes, we will do so again." He leaned over and kissed Celes. "What about you? Did you enjoy your time?"

Celes smiled and nodded up at him. "I did, Harry got me a wind chime. Its so pretty." she said and kissed him once more, she went over to Ro next and kissed her. Then she stepped away and went over to stand with Harry. She leaned her head against his bicep. "So why are we here?" she asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Roman asked as she looked up at Lee.

"Well, you two are just going to have to wait and see, aren't you." She smiled at them both. "Dont worry, you'll love it." He walked them to a table and sat them down. He growled against Romans neck and kissed her. She gave a little giggle and he smiled. He did the same to Celes. "I will see you two in a bit."

Celes gave a little giggle and then dropped her head back when Harry came over and kissed her. She giggled again and watched Harry go over and nip at Roman's ear. He gave a wave and was off after Lee. "What are they doing?" she asked Roman with a smile. She rubbed her hands over her belly and looked at her.

Roman shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm excited." She scooted closer to her and held her hand.

Celes looked down at their hands and smiled and then leaned on her shoulder. "I love you." she whispered.

Roman gave a little squeal. "I love you too. I just want to hold you and hug you and squeeze you and kiss you all over!" She smiled and kissed her and draped an arm over the back of her chair.

Celes giggled a little and snuggled closer to Roman. She sighed and looked up at her. "So, you having a good Valentines? I'm glad you go to spend the afternoon with Lee, he really does miss you." she said to her.

Roman kissed her. "Dont worry about us. He always lets you and me know when he wants me. And I always let you know when I want him." She kissed her again. She then gave a little giggle as she moved her breast to rub against her. "I really like that dress. ALL I have to do is slid my hand this way and..." she trailed off and cupped her breast.

Celes gave a little moan and pressed into Roman's hand. "I live for the easy access outfit." she moaned and shivered licking her lips and biting her lip.

"So do I." She giggled.

Celes gave another little moan. "Roman… what are you doing to me?" she gasped and kissed her neck.

"I'm touching you. Giving you a little thrill. Hoping to excite you and arouse you so that you can rock Harry's world." She leaned down and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. "Can't you feel it? Woman's magic is still in the air all around us."

Celes shivered. "I do feel it." she moaned and arched her back. "I think you have excitement and arousal down… you're driving me crazy you smell good Ro." she said burying her face in Roman's neck.

Roman shivered and pressed her neck into her. "Do I? If you want you can bite me. I dont mind."

Celes gave a tiny growl and bit her neck lightly and shivered. "Roman… I think you need to touch me now." she moaned her legs spreading as she said the words to her.

Roman shivered and gave a moan. "Keep biting me and I'll touch you all you want." She crossed her legs so she sat on her hip leaning towards Celes. She slid her hand up her dress and entered her core. "You dirty pregnant girl. "You are wearing no panties with this short sexy dress." She moaned against her ear.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little. "Its more comfortable… and easier…" she said and bit the bottom of Roman's neck and moaned again.

Roman shivered and moaned. She loved when they all bit her neck. She moved her fingers in and out of her. She loved when Harry did this to her and she found she loved the way it felt to to do it to Celes. "Do you like this?" She moaned into her ear.

Celes moaned. "Very much." she said and kissed Roman's neck then bit it again. She reached across and touched Roman's breast lightly and pressed her lips together and moaned again. She rolled her hips and gave a little squeal. "O-oh…" she said.

Roman worked her fingers faster in her. She used her thumb to rub circles over her clit. She felt little shots of excitement shoot into her stomach. The hand that was on her breast she waved to cloak them so that no one would see them as Celes came. She replaced her hand back onto her breast and tweaked her nipple.

Celes rolled her hips a little faster. "Roman…" she moaned into her neck and kissed her neck again and then pushed up a little and kissed her lips. She made little moans every time Roman's fingers thrust into her. Her orgasm was sure to come at any moment. "Ro… O-oh!" she said in a higher pitch. "Please…"

"What do you want, Cel?" She moaned into ear. "Do you want to come?"

Celes gave a little whimper and moan. "Yes… please Roman, make me come." she gasped.

"How bad do you want to come?" She growled in her ear. She worked her core faster and kissed her.

Celes kissed her back and whimpered. "So… bad… Roman…" she said and rolled her hips faster. What was going on? Roman seemed to just want to control her today, and Celes loved it. "Please Roman, please." she begged her.

Roman gave another growl and worked her faster. She loved what she was doing to her. She loved the feel of her and the sounds she made. She let her whimper and wiggle a little more, then she kissed her. "Come Celes. Tell me how much you are enjoying this." She kissed her again so that her scream would be muffled by her mouth and the music that played.

Celes screamed into Roman's mouth and her whole body tightened and she shook and moaned. She screamed again as she felt her juices gush out and moaned again and jerked and pressed her legs together and moaned into Roman's mouth. "God." she whispered eyes shut tightly.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "My pretty little Cel-Bear. You gave me a pretty little mess." She squealed and kissed her again. She saw Lee walking towards them and she waved her hand to drop the cloak. "Uh-oh. Here comes Papa Bear. Time to take you to the ladies room to freshen up." She hopped down from her stool and helped Celes down.

Celes giggled. "You are going to get me into trouble. I'm suppose to be a voice of reason." she said.

Roman giggled, "Not when you're pregnant. Horny woman." She teased.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I'm not _that_ bad." she defended.

"Yes you are. Its okay though. So am I." She gave a little squeal as she looked behind them and hurried them into the safety of the ladies room.

Celes shook her head. "He won't stop because of a sign." she giggled and went over to the sink and started to freshen up.

Sure enough Lee walked in. Roman squealed and tried to run from him but he wrapped his arms around her.

"You horny women." He growled. He kissed Roman and moaned against her mouth. He looked up at Celes with heated eyes. "Did you touch her?" He growled.

Celes bit her lip and shook her head. "No." she said and turned back to finish what she was doing.

Lee growled at Roman. "No more touching. Especially you. I told you hot and wild."

Roman whimpered. "But Lee..."

"No, now both of you go back to your seat. We are about to start." Lee kissed Roman one last time and left.

Celes sighed and forced a smile. "Sorry." she said to Roman. She finished up and then walked out of the bathroom without her. She held her hands together in front of her tightly.

Roman grumbled and kicked her feet. With a sigh she took a deep breath and then waked out and sat next to Celes with a tight smile. "Sorry about that."

Celes forced another smiled and shook her head. "Its alright." she said and sat a little away from Roman. The minute she had realized that she probably intruded on something that was going on between them she had felt extremely guilty. She sighed and waited for what the boys had planned, her heart giving little stabs of hurt.

Roman frowned and reached for her. "Are you okay?"

Celes looked at her and pulled her hands away. "I'm fine, just waiting." she said with a little smile.

"Dont pulled away from me." She said softly. "Don't distance yourself. Today is a special day."

Celes gave her a little smile. "Today is Valentines day, we are celebrating a Hallmark holiday. Everyday is special, Roman." she said to her and offered her hand and took Roman's.

Roman took it. "So is Christmas and we celebrate it."

"Christmas is actually from a Pagan celebration but I get what you mean. Im sorry, Im all cynical, where is Celes Diggory?" she asked with a laugh and then frowned for a minute but quickly smiled again with a shrug.

" _Celes_ , is sitting right next to me." Roman kissed her cheek. She bit her lower lip and looked at her in worry.

Celes looked over at Roman and smiled. "What? Why do you look so worried?" she asked. "The boys are doing something that involves a stage!" she said bouncing.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman smiled at her and then turned her attention to the stage. Her smiled widen when she saw the band set up a then Lee and Harry walked onto the stage.

"One, two, one, two, three." The drummer counted.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Lee sang.

"Ooh!" the band sang.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry sang.

"Ooh!" the band add.

"Never had much faith in love or miracles." Lee sang.

"Ooh!"

"Never wanna put my heart on the line." Harry sang.

"Ooh!"

"But swimming in your water is something spiritual." Lee sang.

"Ooh!"

"I'm born again every time you spend the night." Harry sang.

"Ooh!"

The whole time they sang the band swayed in the background. Roman squeezed Celes hand as she took it all it. When in the hell did they have time to come up with this?

"'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah." Lee sang.

"'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long." Harry sang.

Roman's eyes grew as she heard the words. She looked at both Lee and Harry and she could feel the seduction of them brushing over her. Their emotion of love and lust. She shivered as she crossed her legs and squeezed them tightly. There was just something about them. Every time Lee had sang to her she felt so aroused. Butterflies and shots of excitement bloomed into her stomach. Then Add Harry's voice to the performance and it was i!

Celes sat next to Roman gripping her hand and grinning like an idiot. She was blushing because she knew the song, and with the boys singing it she could have… she gave a little moan as a shot of desire went through her down to her legs and she pressed them tighter together. What were they doing to her? She bit the inside of her mouth and continued to listen and watch eagerly.

"'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry sang.

"'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long." Lee sang and they started to sway with the band.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?" Harry sang.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?" Lee sang.

All of a sudden the changed up their dancing. They swayed to the right and rolled their hips. "'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven." Harry sang. "For too long, for too long." they swayed to left and rolled their hips.

Roman gave a squeaked and then covered her mouth. Her breathing stopped and her heart beated picked up and started to beat triple time. Heat pooled between her legs and she squeezed her legs tighter. Oh yes. She was going to rap someone tongiht. She thought to herself as her eyes heated up and watched their hips.

Celes' whole body began to tingle and she felt her head go light with desire. This was not fair, they were up there singing, _and_ dancing and making her just a little bit wild. She would watch one and then the other and go back and forth her mind racing with all the things she could to them. When they did it again though a cat call escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven." Lee sang as they swayed back to the right and rolled their hips. "For too long, for too long." They sway to the left and rolled their hips.

Roman licked her lips and then bit her lower lip as her eyes ran down down Lee's body and Harry's body. She wanted to run her hands down their chest and down lower. She shivered and moaned.

Celes continued her cat calls and squeals of delight. She was warm and kept fanning herself trying to cool off and knowing nothing would cool her except the boys. She wanted to touch them, she wanted to be up against them when they rolled their bloody hips.

Lee and Harry smiled and danced around as the music picked up. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry sang.

"Ooh!" the band sang.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Harry sang.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Lee sang.

"Ooh!" and the music ended.

Roman finally took a breath as the band left the stage with Lee and Harry. She fanned her face and shifted in her seat. She needed someone to touch her. She needed to be touched so bad. She whimpered and bit her lower lip.

Celes was trying to take calming breaths and she turned when Roman whimpered and nearly reached out to touch her but remembered what Lee has asked her and pulled her hand away dropping it into her lap. She took deep breaths and kept fanning herself as images of the boys kept flashing across her field of vision like a mini playback system or something. She sighed and gave a little smiled and kept fanning herself.

Roman kept fanning herself but dropped her hand when she saw Lee and Harry walking towards them. She tried to pretend that their number didn't affect her. She called over a waitress and ordered a drink. "Did you want anything?" She asked Celes. "A Shirley Temple?"

"With.. um…l-lots of cherries." Celes managed.

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Lee smiled at the girls. "What did you think?" he asked as he kissed Celes then kissed Roman on the cheek. He sat at the table.

Harry smiled, amused at the way both girls were reacting, Celes still fanning herself while Roman tired to pretend like she was unaffected. He kissed them both on the cheek as well and sat down at the empty seat left at the table.

Celes took a deep breath. "I-I think the n-next time one of you rolls your hips like that… I n-need to be against you." she gasped.

Roman gave a little whimper. "It was… it was good." she told "I liked it."

Lee smiled at her. "I guess next time I'll have to try harder to impress you more." he teased. He smiled at Celes. "I wouldn't mind being against you as my hips rolled under you."

Roman gave another whimper and looked for the waitress.

Harry chuckled. "You know, Roman, I think we can do that again if you need you know… a better look." he said and leaned forward and kissed Celes' ear.

Celes giggled and gave Lee a heated look and blushed and turned away pressing her legs together tighter.

Excitement shot into her stomach and her body just started to hum with arousal. "Uh… I… wouldn't mind." What was wrong with her. She usually could tease back or have something to say back.

Lee smiled at Roman and ran a finger over the back of her hand. "Is that so?"

Harry chuckled and reached an arm around Celes' middle. "Well then, maybe we should sometime… except this time it can be more private…" he said winking at Roman.

Celes giggled and looked up when the waitress came back with their drinks. She took hers ate four cherries and drank half the shirley temple and choked a little and set it down with shaky hands coughing. She blushed a little deeper and sighed. "W-what now?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about heading to a room with a bed." Lee said as he eyed Roman. "What do you think, Ro? You ready to go to bed?"

She frown as she drank and then took a deep breath. "I think you should go ahead and sleep…" She growled to herself and couldn't play any more. She hopped off her stool and jumped into Lee's lap and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "You evil man! You evil, evil, evil, man!" She growled at him. "And You!" she pointed at Harry. "You are just as evil! Who said either one of you can do the whole hip rolling thing? Oh God!" she turned back and kissed Lee again and growled against his lips.

Celes nodded but didn't say anything. She turned to Harry and smiled. "You can take me to bed, I liked the dancing… a lot." she said to him.

Harry kissed her and then turned to Roman. "See? This is how you're suppose to react, I can see the wheels turning in your head already. Thinking of ways to get back at us." he chuckled and turned and gave Celes a long slow kiss.

Roman moaned and waved Harry off to say, 'whatever'. She growled again and then pulled away. "Evil man. All day, _all day_!" She turned to Harry. "All day he has teased me and not once did he touch me and then both of you go up there and do sex on the dance floor song." she growled again and then kissed Lee again.

Lee chuckled and held her tightly. "Shall we go back to the flat or even closer, Godrics Hollow?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, Celes?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "That… works." she said with a sigh.

Lee picked Roman up and threw her over his shoulder and placed the cloak over her back. "Lets go."

Roman squealed and smiled over at Harry and Celes. She reached out her hand to Celes, "See you in the morning."

Celes giggled and watched them go and then turned to Harry. "Um, I know I said I was okay with it, but could we just go back to Hogwarts tonight?" she asked him.

Harry brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Sure, are you okay?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I'm fine. Just think they could use the privacy." she shrugged.

Harry sighed. "Come on you." he said standing and picking her up.

Celes giggled and grabbed her cloak off the chair and put it on and Harry brought them back to Hogwarts.

Harry carried Celes through the darkened corridors of the school and started to head to the flat but had to veer off course when they encountered Kama. He growled and kept getting pushed away from where he wanted to go. Eventually he gave up and took Celes to the Room of Requirement and set her down in the bed that appeared.

Celes looked around half asleep. "This isn't the flat." she said softly.

"No, its not." he said crawling into the bed with her and kissing her.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like it…" she said and trailed off as Harry trailed little kisses down her neck.

Harry smiled and looked up at her. "We should really go to Godric's Hollow." he said and kissed up her neck.

Celes stiffened a little. "I dont want to." she said softly.

"Why?" Harry asked and kissed her mouth and then stopped when she didn't kiss him back.

"I… I just don't, okay? I just… I can't… I won't… I think that…" she trailed off as tears started and her breathing picked up.

"Okay, alright, relax." Harry said and laid down next to her and pulled her to him. "What do you need?" he asked her.

"I just… need you to hold me." Celes said softly, she gave a little sniff.

Harry rubbed her arms and nodded. "I got you then, I'm right here." he said to her.

Celes nodded and continued to to cry into his chest. "I didnt mean to ruin your Valentines day, I really did like the dancing and singing." she whispered with a sniff.

Harry rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it, I think maybe you're just tired. You should get some sleep." he said to her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "Okay." she said and shut her eyes.

Once they apparated to Godrics Hollow, Lee took the stairs two at a time. He kicked the door to their room closed and then tossed her onto the bed. He gave a laugh as he stalked her as he crawled onto the bed.

"No!" Roman told him. "Oh, no, no, no. You terrorized me _all_ day, and then teased me with that… that sex…" she moaned and then whimpered as she remembered the way they danced. Her legs parted on their own accord. "You are so mean." She told him.

Lee closed his eyes and took in her scent as if he was smelling his favorite dish. He looked down at her with such fire Roman had moaned and shivered. He smiled at her, "That is how it is for me every time I see you. You don't have to do anything and I just think about sex. I feel like…" he looked down at her looking for the right words then he smiled at her. "You make feel like I've been locked out of heaven, for too long."

Roman have a little whimper as he sang the last part to her. She wrapped her arms around his hips and pulled him into her. "So you made me feel the same today?" she whimpered again.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Just for a little bit." He slid his hand up her legs and brought the dress up higher until he was pulling it over her head. He moaned as he looked down at the lacy bra and panties she wore. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He sucked on her tongue and chuckled when she pulled more onto him. He kissed down her chin to her neck. He kissed her breast over the lace bra. He licked her nipple and scraped his teeth over it.

Roman moaned as she arched her back into his mouth. She whimpered and shivered. She wanted him so badly but he was taking his time. He wanted to explore her body before he gave into her demand. She whimpered again and rolled her body against his.

Lee pulled the straps of her bra down and kissed the tops of her breast. He reached around and unhooked her bra. He licked at her nipple and gently bit it. He was encouraged by her moans. He pulled her whole breast into his mouth and sucked on it. He swirled his tongue over her nipple and jabbed at it with his tongue.

Roman gave a high pitch moan as she rolled her body. She wrapped her legs around Lee's hips and rolled her's against his. "Lee… please." She moaned. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed into his head more.

He moaned and he pulled back and kissed the valley between her breast and did the same to her other breast. He kissed down to her navel and swirled her ring. He looked up at her as she dipped his tongue into her navel.

Roman moaned as she looked down at him. She raised her body up to him every time his tongue dipped down. She moaned again as she rolled onto her bead. She ran her fingers through his hair and raised her body again. She shivered and looked back down at him.

Lee dipped his tongue faster into her navel. He bobbed his head as she lifted her body to meet his tongue. By the sounds she was making he knew she was close to her first orgasm. He smiled at her and then growled against her stomach.

She squealed and giggled. She shuddered as she her first orgasm filled her. She moaned and shook a little. "Lee, please. Please." She begged him.

"Not yet." Lee told her. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of her manties and pulled them down as he kissed the inner part of her thigh. He parted her thighs and delved down into her core. He growled against her as he stabbed his tongue at her clit. He pulled on her ring and sucked on her.

Roman screamed as she threw her head back and pulled his head more into her. She rolled her hips and curled her fingers into his hair. She moaned and whimpered as she felt her juices leak out of her. He hadn't even used his fingers and she was already feeling an orgasm filling her. She screamed more as she tried to scoot away from him but at the same time pull him into her.

He chuckled as he gripped her hips and pulled her into him. He swirled his tong around her clit and moaned as he lapped up her juices. He stuck his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He bobbed his head as he thrust in and out of her. Lee chuckled again as he felt Roman wither under him and scream. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

She raised her hips higher as she screamed out her orgasm. She lied on the bed and still felt the hum of her body ready for him to take her. She closed her eyes and moaned as she rubbed her legs together. She so desperately wanted to touch herself and ease her suffering but she still felt Lee watching her. She looked over to him and whimpered for him. He was taking his time taking off his close. "Use magic." She whimpered.

Lee laughed and shook his head as he finished kicking off his clothes. "I like to take my own clothes of so that I can torment you." He told her as he pulled her to lay on her back. He spread her legs and took in her scent again. He gave her a growl as he crawled over her and settled between her legs. He thrust hard into her and was rewarded to hear her scream out another orgasm. He kissed her neck up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. He pumped into her hard and fast.

Roman screamed out her moans as she tried to keep up with him. She scratched his back his back and tried to keep a grip onto her control. She felt so out of control and insanely aroused that she couldn't do anything but lay there, scream and try to hold onto him. She felt his arms wrapped around her and hold her tightly as he thrust harder and faster. She felt more of her juices leak out or her. She screamed more.

Lee's markings on his arms appeared without him making them and he felt her arousal. He growled as he bit into her neck. He sucked on her neck and licked up to her chin. He wanted her wilder and out of her mind. He slid a hand between them and played with her clit.

Roman screamed louder as she pulled onto his hair. She wrapped her legs around him and held tightly to him as if light depended upon it. "Lee…" she squealed and held tighter to him. She screamed out her orgasm. She shook and jerked as she held tightly to him. She moaned and whimpered as her orgasm still shook her.

Lee smiled as he kissed her. He still thrust into her as he felt his own orgasm ready for his release. The feel of her core tightly milking him cause him to shiver. He moaned as he kissed her neck. "One more time, baby." He moaned against her neck. "Please, one more time." He rubbed her clit faster and harder. He kept his fast and hard pace.

"Lee…" she whimpered. "Lee…" she dug her nails into back. Her body shook harder as it built to another climax. She moaned and shivered as she felt the familiar build up and knew what was going to come next. "LEE!" she screamed and gushed her juices all over him.

Lee roared out his own climax and then collapsed on her. He panted as he laid on her. He played with her hair and moaned as his shivered along with her. He felt her continue to shake and jerk with her orgasm. Her core still contracted on him still milking him. He moaned as he shivered again.

Roman finally sighed as she relaxed and caressed her fingers up and down his back. She giggled a little.

Harry waited an hour and a half for Celes to fall asleep, he was wide awake though. He sighed as he continued to rub her back slowly. He waited another hour and then reached out to Lee and Roman and sighed when he found them not busy. " _We aren't at Godric's Hollow so you're aware"_ Harry told them.

Roman frowned as she spread her power out and felt that Lee and her were the only ones in the house. " _Why?"_

" _Where are you guys?"_ Lee asked.

" _In the Room of Requirement, Celes sort of… melted down a little. So… we are here."_ Harry replied.

" _What do you mean she melted down a little?"_ Roman asked.

" _After the two of you left she told me didn't really want to go to Godric's Hollow to give you guys space so I brought her here and when I tried to convince her otherwise and get her to go… she melted down."_ Harry said.

Lee leaned up as he looked down at Roman. He smoothed her brows. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

" _We need to go to China."_ She told both Harry and Lee. She kissed Lee and nodded. " _I found a stone that will help heal her mind… including her madness she keeps locked away. I know some someone that will help."_ She told Harry.

" _Ro… her madness? She hasn't been mad… in years."_ he said back to her. " _You need me to go with you to China because Celes is mad again?"_

" _It kind of came out befor the show… I don't think she realized it. Kama… said something to me the other day. He said that he didn't do anything to her except help release something that was already there. I didn't really understand until this morning… well part of it. But now I know. We need to go to China."_

" _I… I can go with her."_ Lee volunteered.

Roman cupped his cheek and kissed him. " _Not this time."_ She told him so that both Harry and Lee could hear her. " _I love you but this… this trip might not go as planned and you are overprotective of me. I'm not sure what will happen. Harry has to go with me."_

" _I will. And I'll protect her with my life, just like I always do."_ Harry said to the two of them rubbing Celes' back and holding her a little tighter to him. " _Besides, I think… you'd be better for calming Celes down."_

Roman cupped Lee's cheek and kissed him. "I'm sorry but not this time. I love you."

Lee sighed, "I love you." he kissed her. " _We are on our way back."_ he told Harry.

" _We will head to the flat."_ Harry said getting up with Celes in his arms and walking them back that way.

Lee kissed Roman and pulled her up. "Come on, lets get you back so that you can start your new mission."

"I did get you something for Valentines Day." Roman said as she hopped out of the bed. She pulled on her dress. She pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

"You didn't need to give me anything. This was supposed to be about you and Celes." he opened the box and smiled. He pulled out a gold chain necklace with a small gold turtle "Thank you." he told her as he smiled at her. "I have my sea turtle."

Roman giggled, "Yes you do." she kissed him and then looked back at the bed. She moaned. She really did miss being at Godrics Hollow. It was home and they hadn't been there in months. She sighed and then slipped on her shoes.

Lee hugged her and kissed her. "We will come back." he told her. Then he apparated them out.

Once they made it to the flat in Hogwarts Roman sighed and sat on the couch. " _We are here."_ She called to Harry.

Harry walked out with Celes right behind him clinging to his shirt. "Hi guys." he said with a little wave.

Celes peaked out from behind him and smiled a little. "Sorry." she whispered.

"Come here," Lee told her as he sat down on the couch and opened his arms to her.

Celes looked up at Harry and then at Roman and then slowly let go of Harry and walked over to Lee and stopped just shy of his arms. "I… don't…" she started.

Lee sighed and pulled her onto his lap. He held her tightly. "You don't want to what?" he asked her as he cradled her and nuzzled her neck. "Tell me, sweetie."

Celes pressed her lips together and looked at him. "I don't want to intrude… you… should have waited till tomorrow. I can wait." she said softly and looked at all of them.

Lee turned her chin so that she was looking at him. "Why do you think you are unimportant? Do you think we don't love you? Must I remind you that I love you too?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "I will never forget that you love me again, I've told you that. I just feel… guilty." she said and blushed a little.

Lee brushed his lips against hers. "Talk to me. We always talk to each other. You feel better when you talk. Then I will know what is in that overactive mind of yours. Did we not agree to keep talking to each other?"

Celes gave a little nod and sighed. "Lately, I've just… okay well not lately but around the time the back pain started… maybe a little before it, I've felt bad. Like I'm taking too much of your time up. I know, you and Ro will tell me if you feel like you're not getting enough time together… but… I don't know, and then I feel bad because I want to be with you… and… I don't mean in the sexual way, although that's rather nice too… I just mean around you. I want to be around all of you… but…" she stopped and sighed and tried to collect the chaos in her mind. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "Mostly though, most recently though… I've felt bad for being pregnant." she whispered.

Lee kissed her. He held her tightly. "Celes…" he sighed, "We are going to fix your feelings. As for being pregnant, its a gift. Someone once told me even though we come together in a bad way, it don't mean that we didn't love each other." He placed his hand over her baby bump. "She is a sign of that love. I love that you are pregnant. I don't like how it happened just like it happened between Ro and I. I love you both and I feel it should have been different but we can't change fate."

Roman crawled over to them and took Celes' hand into hers. "You don't have to feel guilty either. You know I love you, right?"

Celes looked at her. "I've always known you love me." she said softly.

"Then you know, I'm going to help you right? I'm going to help you and make it alright." she kissed her hand. "Harry and I are going to leave for a while. You will stay here with Lee. My magic is going to stay wrapped around you." she tighten her magic around her like a hug. "Do you feel it?"

Celes kept looking at her and nodded she bit her lip and looked over at Harry and saw the fear behind his eyes then she looked back at Roman. "Am I losing my mind again?" she whispered.

Roman kissed her, "No, its just a little broken. We are going to heal it. Like we should have, a long time ago. My magic will keep your mind intact and will keep you strong. When you are here with Lee you can do as you like. He will protect you. he has always protected you, has he not?"

Celes smiled. "You all do… I say I hate it… but I really don't." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I know you do. It makes you feel special." she kissed her hand again and then held her over it. a small sea shell appeared, "I need you to hold this. When you need me and you feel like you can't reach out to me press it to your ear and you will hear my voice sing to you."

Celes looked down at the shell and then lifted it to her ear and tears filled her eyes. "Roman." she whispered. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked her.

Roman kissed her cheeks. "Because you are my best friend, sister, lover, and my Cel-Bear. I live to make you smile. I live to make all of you smile. I love you so much that it hurts my heart. Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Always. Thats not even a question." she said back. "I love you too, the same way… so much it hurts."

She smiled, "Then you know why I'm good to you and why I'm going to do my best to help protect you."

Lee turned Celes' head to him. "Its how I feel too. You are precious to us just a Roman is. We work together to make each other happy. Its how we stay balance and happy."

Celes gave a little smile and nodded.

Harry came forward and looked at Lee and gave him a little smile as he pulled Celes off his lap and into his arms. He looked down at her. "I need you to stay strong, it scares me when you… when you're not yourself." he pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't get lost while I'm gone. But if you do, I'll find you, I always do."

Celes smiled and touched his chest lightly. "I know you do. I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too, Sexy." he said and kissed her lightly.

Celes smiled a little and gave a deep sigh. "So if Harry's gone, I guess I'm back to teaching then, yeah?" she asked them.

"Not unless you don't want to. I'm sure Minurva can find a sub for a sub." Lee teased.

Roman smiled, "Celes, I never asked you." she said as she looked up at her as she sat back on her heels. "What do you love about teaching Potions?"

"Mostly, teaching the kids… and I feel closer to Severus when I teach it." she said.

"Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Okay." Celes said.

"Remember that feeling while you are teaching… if you decide to teach while we are gone. Just remember that." Roman stood up and kissed her cheek. "Will you do that for me?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will." she said to her.

"Good." she stood up and waved her hands so that she was in her purple sweat suit. She looked to Harry, "You two should get some sleep. Love each other for tonight. I'm not sure when we will return home." She kissed Celes on the cheek. "Love you." She walked back to Lee's room.

Lee stood up and kissed Celes on top of her head. "Good night."

Celes watched him go and turned to Harry and gave him a little smile. "So… want to go to bed?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head and come over and picked her up. "I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight." he growled into her neck.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I thought about it." she said.

Harry laughed and brought her into his room and put her down on the bed. With a wave of his hand they were naked. He sighed as he took her in. "God…" he said and crawled up over top of her. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Celes kissed him back and pulled back and looked at him. "Harry Potter." she sighed with a little smile.

Harry smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed up her neck and chin and then her lips. He dipped his tongue slowly into her mouth and made love to it with his own tongue.

Celes moaned and in that moment realized that they were going to slow down. She ran her hands down his back and arched her back a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down a little.

Harry chuckled against her lips and pulled away from her mouth and looked at her. He brought his hands up and ran them down her face and to her collarbone and breasts. He stopped at them and tweaked each nipple then ran his hand lower and brushed it over her core. He smiled when she gave a little moan and rolled her hips. He started to trail his hand back up her body and when he got back to her face he cupped her cheek and slowly, as he looked into her eyes, entered her.

Celes wrapped her arms a little tighter around Harry's shoulders and brought her legs up around his waist and met him. She rolled back onto her head and arched her back. She ran her hands down his back and matched his slow pace the whole time looking into his eyes.

Harry leaned down and kissed her again and moaned and kissed her down her neck and nipped at his lightly and then back up to her lips. He ran his hands down to her thighs and grabbed them pinning them so that he had a little more control over her movements.

Celes gave a little whimper when she could no longer move her own hips. She moaned when Harry thrust deeper and a little harder into her. She wanted to meet him but she couldn't. She looked up at him and watched him and smiled a little as she watched some of the control he usually held with her melt a bit.

Harry looked down at her, suddenly overcome by his need for her he pulled out and flipped her over onto all fours and entered her from behind with a growl. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he pulled her up so that she was sitting with her back to his front.

Celes dropped her head back on Harry's shoulder and squealed everytime he thrust into her. She brought her arms up around his neck and arched her back a little. She squealed again and spread her legs a little more.

Harry moaned and thrust a little harder and faster into Celes. He buried his face in her neck and then bit and licked her neck tasting the honey of her skin and growling. He ran his hands down the front of her body and reached for her clit and pressed a finger into it starting to work it along with his pumping.

Celes opened her eyes and gave a little scream and shivered as she turned her head and nipped Harry's neck and then sucked on it greedily. She tightened her grip around his neck and started screaming out her moans.

Harry kept on doing what he was doing. He was becoming a little mad with it. He felt like something was changing, something new was happening. He was scared, and thrilled all in the same instant. He growled again and bit the flesh of her neck again a little harder this time.

Celes gave a squealing scream when Harry bit into her neck and then moaned loudly. She panted as sweat began to bead all over her body. She moaned and screamed in intervals and when her orgasm crept into her body she shivered harder.

Harry moaned as he felt Celes start to tighten around him as her orgasm was getting closer. He pressed harder into her clit and picked up his speed again. He kissed down her neck and shoulder and nipped at them and then back up to her ear which he bit lightly before whispering; "Let go, Celes."

Celes gave a tiny scream and shut her eyes and then gave a louder one as her orgasm washed over her. She felt Harry's release in her and moaned and screamed again and tightened. She had the urge to close her legs and ride out the orgasm. She wanted to fall over but Harry held her up against him.

Harry chuckled into her neck and panted as he held her close. He laughed again. "I was going to go slow… I don't know what happened." he panted.

Celes laughed. "Its okay, I liked it just the same." she moaned and fell back against him as her body relaxed. "We can go slow when you're ready again."

Harry chuckled and lifted her off of him and laid her down on the bed. "I think I can do that." he said to her softly and kissed her. And as he promised her had her up until the early dawn alternating between hard and fast and soft and slow. Around the early morning they finally fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Roman had awaken early morning. She snuggled closer to Lee and kiss his cheek. he moaned and pulled Roman closer to him. "Lee," she whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Ro." he groaned.

Roman leaned up and looked down at Lee. She straddled his lap, "Come on, Lee. Time to wake up. I have to leave today."

Lee looked up at her. He brushed his hand into her hair. "I don't want you to go, but I understand why you have to go." he pulled her down and kissed her. "Go save our Celes."

Roman smiled at him, "Not just yet." she told him. "Celes and Harry just got done. Its what woke me. It's quiet."

Lee smiled up at her, "Let make a little sound ourselves." Lee had Roman twice before they got out of bed. Lee cooked as Roman watched him. They didn't say anything to each other but they kissed often and it was enough to say how they felt about each other. After eating Roman looked up at the clock and reached for Harry.

" _Harry, its time to wake up."_ she told him as she ran her foot up Lee's leg.

Harry gave a little moan as he heard Roman in their connection. He looked at Celes whose eyes were open and watching him. " _Out in a sec."_ he said to Roman and kissed Celes.

" _Okay."_ Roman leaned over and kissed Lee.

Lee sighed as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "When you get back I'm going to make it my mission to impregnate you." he growled in her ear.

Roman laughed. "Challenged accepted."

Harry walked out of his room with Celes behind him holding onto her hand. He walked out wearing jeans and a shirt with a hoodie thrown over it. He stuck his hands in his pockets as Celes' arms wrapped around his middle and he felt her press her cheek to his back. "Ready?"

Roman kissed Lee one last time. "Take care of our Celes." she whispered.

"Always." he kissed her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roman stood and walked over to Harry. She walked around him and pressed to Celes' back as she wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too." she said as she buried her face into her long fiery red hair.

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled. "I love you…" she said and closed her eyes pressing closer to Harry.

Harry lifted his hands and rubbed Celes' arms. "We will be back soon." he said turning and looking over his shoulder at his wives.

Roman turned Celes around so that she was facing her. "I need you to do me a favor." pulled off the necklace Harry gave her for her last birthday. "I need you to hold onto this for me." she gave a half smile. "My old sensi don't believe in jewelry. I'm interesting this to you." she placed into over her neck and kissed her. She walked over to Lee and pulled off her wedding ring. "I want that back too."

Lee frowned, he didn't like this but he nodded. "You will get it back. Even if I have to force it onto your finger." he kissed her left hand and sucked on her ring finger. "To remember."

Roman nodded and looked up at Harry, "Ready?"

Harry turned and kissed Celes on the eyes and mouth and then turned to Lee. "Shes good with me mate." he said to him and took Roman's right hand and frowned a little. "If you can't wear yours to Lee you can't wear yours to me either…" he pointed out lifting her hand and showing her the ring.

Roman smiled at him. "I was going to give it to you when we got there." She slipped off the ring and held it out to him. "Harry will keep you guys updated. I'm not sure what Sensi will have me do so I maybe out of contact for a bit. My magic is going to stay wrapped around you." she told Celes.

Celes nodded but still stiffened. "Don't get hurt, please." she said to her. "And try to talk to us… I don't like not hearing from you."

"I will try." she rained kisses all over her face. "Remember the sea shell."

Celes smiled. "I will." she said to her and walked over to stand by Lee.

Lee wrapped his arms around her.

Roman smiled at them. "Long day ahead of us." she stretched and smiled at them. "We won't be gone long." she kissed them one last time and then nodded to Harry.

Harry smiled at both of them. He kissed Celes again and then looked at Lee and chuckled at a sudden thought but just shook his head and grabbed Roman's hand and led her out of the flat.

Celes looked up at Lee with a curious expression. "What was so funny?" she asked him.

" _You might have as well said what made you laugh."_ Lee sent him in the group connection.

" _With all the kissing going around I thought may we should too."_ he sent a laugh. " _But then I thought nah better not."_

Celes giggled and looked up at Lee. " _You are so… bad."_

" _Awe, Baby, you are going to miss me. How sweet. Love you too."_ Lee sent him.

Harry sent a laugh. " _Oh yes, Buttercup, Ill miss you the most."_

Celes shook her head and walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat trying to distract herself.

Lee shook his head. There was no winning with Harry. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" he asked her.

Celes turned around and smiled. "Yes please." she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as he stood up. "What would you like? Oh, would you like an omelet, toast, and some hash browns?"

"That sounds really yummy, can I have mushrooms and cheese in my omelet?" she asked him.

"Sure." he pulled out the frozen hash browns and placed them in a pan with some oil. "You know the secret of making an omelette isn't making it with three eggs but to fluff up the eggs." he told her.

Celes nodded and sat down, she knew that, but she enjoyed when he told her things he knew. "Really? Interesting." she said.

Lee laughed, "Are you making fun of me?"

Celes shook her head. "I wouldnt dare." she said smiling.

"Oh, I think you would." he winked at her and season the hash browns. They were going to take longer than the other stuff. "So what is the plan for today?" he asked her.

Celes looked around and sighed. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "Well, I was thinking of doing some burning." he nodded towards the box in front of the fireplace. "Maybe you can help me and we can watch a movie as we do so."

Celes giggled. "We can do that." she looked at the box and shook her head. "Those poor, poor girls."

He snorted. "That isn't all mine." he grumbled. "Maybe just a few."

Celes giggled again. "Its sweet… in a stocker I'm going to spike your chocolates with love potion Romilda Vane sort of way." she shrugged.

He laughed. "Don't tell Ro, but that whole box is for her." he sighed and shook her head.

Celes burst out laughing and covered her mouth. "Really? Oh God!" she kept laughing. "That… oh God… poor Ro. Why am I not surprised, did you see how people used to look at her when we went here? I was only ever surprised she didn't end up with gallions and gallions worth of chocolates and flowers on Valentines day every year."

Lee laughed at that last part. "That is because she placed a charm in her bag. Every year she did get lots of things. Have you not noticed her book bag changed around that time? She used to put the chocolates in them and burn the bag. She said every last one of them had the love potion in them. She felt the deceit and egureness of the boys that gave her the chocolates… then it became a mixture of girls _and_ boys. The only ones she kept were, Fred, George, mine, yours, and Longbottom's."

Celes smiled. "I only gave her chocolates in school when I felt bad for something I did or it was that day or… her birthday." she said shaking her head. "Second year, when I realized that I was the reason we were fighting in the first place I started letting her eat more desserts… which uh… didn't end well… given what sugar does to her." she said.

He laughed again. "You know, I think she also didn't accept sugar from anyone else because she liked how you regulated her diet… unless it was Fred spoiling her then she went wild with it." he shook his head. "I still can't believe it. She shows up at my class a few times, walked the halls, and shows up for supper; and she is popular that fast." he shook his head. "How the bloody hell did they find out that… Never mind." he flipped the hash browns.

"Find out that… what?" Celes asked.

"Hey could give me their gifts to give to her." he grumbled.

"Didnt you take her to class on purpose one day… with Harry?" she asked.

"I didn't…" he trailed off and gave a little gasp "I set myself up!"

Celes gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry…" she said.

He shook his head. "I'm supposed to have more stuff so that she could be jealous." he grumbled again.

"Well you took her intoxicating aroma into a room full of already revved up teenage hormones, what did you expect? If its hard for you, me, and Harry to keep our hands off of her, what do you expect a teenager to do? I mean I can tell you… uh jump her whenever one finds the time… or in the case of these kids cause they know shes taken and out of their league shower her with inappropriate gifts." she shrugged.

Lee laughed. He smiled at her and shook his head. "We need to bottle her scent and sell it. I'm sure we could make a fortune off of it."

Celes giggled. "While I like that idea, I also don't. I would rather not share any part of her with the world thank you." she said and looked over at Lee's box again and shook her head. "Harry brought one in yesterday too, I didn't get a good look but it looks like he made a pretty good overhaul too." she giggled.

He laughed, "I'm sure he did." he sauteed the mushrooms and got the eggs ready to cook. "I agree on the not wanting to share Ro."

"Oh I know you do." she said and laughed a little. She laid her head down on the table and sighed. "Why am I so trusting?" she asked.

"Because you look for the good in people." Lee told her as he assembled her omelette. He scooped the hash browns onto her plate with her toast and set her plate in front of her. "Juice or tea?"

"Tea, non caffeinated though. Milk and two sugars." she said softly and pulled the plate a little closer and started to eat.

Lee made her her tea and made a cup for himself he gave her, her tea cup and sat across from her. "Good?"

Celes looked at him. "Yes." she smiled and slowed down. "Sorry… I tend to be… ravioness with all my appetites these days." she said with a blush and continued to eat.

He smiled at her, "Its okay, you are pregnant. If you weren't eating, then I would be worried."

Celes smiled. "Yeah, I know." she said softly and bit the inside of her mouth. "I think I might teach my classes. It'll keep me distracted while Roman and Harry are gone." she said.

"Okay, will you mind if I come and pick you after your classes?" He asked her.

"No, I wouldn't mind that. If you have time you could walk me in the mornings too." she said.

"I'll even hold your books for you too." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Such a gentlemen." she said and batted her eyes.

"No, I'm just trying to get into your pants." he teased.

"Oh well in that case, I don't know if I should let you hold my books for me. It might send the wrong message." she said winking at him.

"Playing hard to get I see. I think I may need to step up my game a little. I'll escort you to your class, carry your books, pick you up for lunch, and take you to my class for something specially prepared by me. Then can I get into your pants?"

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "I think that you just maybe can." she said softly.

"You drive a hard bargain." he told her. "But I like how you play hard to get… even though you are easy." Lee smiled and winked at her.

Celes giggled again a little blush creeping up into her cheeks. She pushed the plate away, now empty and finished her tea. "So, what movie did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"I rather enjoy Willow." he told her as he started to clean the kitchen.

Celes nodded. "Me too." she said and got up to help him clean.

He kissed her as they finished. "Get the movie and whatever else you want to keep you comfortable and I'll start the fire." he told her and kissed her again.

Celes smiled and walked over to Harry's room and grabbed her purple blanket and a sweater to put on over her tank top and then went back out and got the movie and started it sitting down on the floor in front of the fire.

Once the fire was burning hot he put a handful of gifts into the fire to burn. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm over her.

Celes gave a little sigh and leaned into him. "The fire is nice and warm…" she said and looked at the tv screen and watched the movie a little.

"Good." he told her. he kissed her again. "Relax today and tomorrow we will get ready for class and tackle the week. Good plan?"

Celes nodded and kissed his chin. "Very good plan." she said softly.

"Good," he smiled and rain kisses down on her. "Good."

Roman apperated herself and Harry a couple of time before they came to the temple. She sighed as she looked up at the tempe up the mountain. She looked up at Harry and gave a smile. "Hey, you know what? I didn't have time to give you your Valentine's Day gift." She handed him a small box that held a necklace with a hand carved koa turtle.

Harry grinned at her. "I like it, thanks Ku'uipo." he said kissing her cheek.

"You are welcome." she looked up at the temple. "Whatever happens don't interfere." She told him. "I have to prove myself."

Harry didn't like that but he nodded. "I won't interfere." he said to her with a sigh. "Be careful."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Lets climb the mountain. Sorry, no apparating this time. Sensi knows when magic is used. In the Chinese culture he is the Great Dragon. Most powerful of all and knows what you need before you ask." she chuckled. "I've never seen him in his true form but he has mad power."

Harry smiled as he followed her as they started to ascend the mountain. "I think I may like him, old guy, knows more than he tells, sort of cryptic about himself… yeah hes my speed of guy." he chuckled.

"With crazy kung-fu skills. Don't let the old man fool you, he moves faster than he looks. Strong too." Roman gave a chuckle. "He knocked me around a couple of time. So didn't see it coming."

Harry nodded. "I will keep that in mind." he said. "Sounds like you learned a lot though while here."

She smiled and nodded. "I did. Out of all my training I loved it most when I was in Asia. The people here are so disciplined. They put great pride and honor into their work. They never do anything half-ass."

Harry smiled. "My kind of people." he said as they continued up the mountain. "Its peaceful here." he noted.

"It is." she smiled. They kept a little chat as they continued up the mountain. It took them a few hours to get temple doors. She took a deep breath as she looked at the doors. She took off her backpack, kicked off her shoes, her sweatshirt, and pants. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top. She gave a shiver at the cold that filled her. She pulled on the rope twice then knelt down in front of the door. "Sit there." she told Harry indicating a rock next to her. She bowed down with her forehead pressed against the cold rocky ground.

Harry sat on the rock watching Roman, he was curious about all of this but didn't say anything respecting what she needed to do. He sighed hoping that whatever this was worked.

For hours she stayed in that position. It was sunset when the door finally open. A monk stepped out looked at her. "Fire One, you have returned." he said. "You may come in, he will not see you tonight. I suggest your rest for tomorrow." He looked over to Harry then back to Roman. "You may also bring your guest."

Roman nodded and slowly stood. She bowed at the waist. "Thank you, brother." He bowed and she stood straighter and looked over at Harry. She nodded to him and then followed the monk. He showed them to a room with two pallets on the ground. Once the door closed them in She collapsed into Harry's arms and shivered. "I'm so cold, I can't even feel my legs. The blood is rushing into my legs and the tingling is killing me." she told him.

Harry held her closer and wrapped as much of himself around her as he could. "I can do this, or I can massage your legs. Your choice." he said to her.

"Take me to one of the pallets, please." she told him. "Please."

Harry did as she asked laying her down on one of them and then sitting down next to her. "What now?"

She shivered a little more and pulled the covers over her. "We sleep and in the morning they will come for me. If you are hungry there is food in my bag." she curled into a ball and fought hard not to fall asleep. She knew all too well on what her sensei was looking for. He was hoping that the cold would make her lower her guard enough so that he could terrorize her. She rubbed her arms and hissed in the pain of the tingle that continued to run up and down her legs.

Harry watched Roman with concern but went over to his own pallet and crawled beneath the thin blankets. "If you feel you need me, I'll be here." he said to her.

"Thank you." she told him. She closed her eyes as she rested a little. When the tingling in her legs stopped she stretched and gave a little groan as she rolled onto her stomach. Her body started to warm up as she moved around. She slowly stood and then placed her blanket over Harry and laid back on her pallet. "You okay?" she whispered.

Harry looked at her. "Worried, but otherwise yes." he whispered back.

She nodded. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Harry nodded. "I hope so, I'm not going to let her get lost again. I did last time, and not a day goes by that I don't wish I had fought harder to stay with her."

"We aren't going to loose her." she told him. "This time you aren't alone. You have me and Lee to help her bring her back. She won't be allowed to push any of us away. She will have a major fight on her hands if she tries to push us away so that she could be alone in her madness."

Harry nodded again. "I love you, you know? I love all of you, I'm glad I have you this time." he said with a sigh. "I'm also worried about you."

"I love you too. You don't have to worry about me. I mean I know you are going to worry about me regardless, but I'm fine." She looked over to him and rolled onto her side.

Harry sighed. "Can you update Lee and Cel, or do you want me to?"

"You do it. I'm not sure what he is monitoring on me." She told him.

Harry nodded. He rolled onto his back and reached out to Celes, she was still up and when he reached to Lee he found that he was too. " _Kind of late to be up don't you think?"_ he sent to them.

" _Weekends are times to be up late."_ Lee told him. " _Besides, still burning stuff."_

" _There are a lot here."_ Celes remarked sounding amused.

Harry smiled and shook his head. " _Well I would have done it myself but… circumstances arose and well you understand."_ he teased.

" _We do. We are just reading some of cheesy stuff these kids wrote."_ Lee told him. He paused a little. " _How is she?"_

Harry looked over at Roman watching him. " _She's good."_ he sent to Lee in their private link. " _Celes?"_

" _She is doing better today. Smiling and laughing more."_ Lee told him.

" _Thats good. Keep her like that, she's less likely to… give in if shes happy."_ he sent back and opened the link back up. " _We are here, but I have no clue whats going on, Roman is safe… we both are."_

" _Good. Good."_ Lee told him. " _Kiss her goodnight for me."_

Harry smiled. " _I will, you do the same for me?"_

Lee chuckled, " _She is playing hard to get but I will try."_

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. " _Well thats should be enough. We love you both."_ he sent not really in a teasing manner.

Celes sighed. " _Love you too."_

" _Love you too. Baby."_ Lee teased him.

" _Woo woo keep talking like that Buttercup there will be nice surprise when I get home."_ Harry sent with a laugh and broke the connection. He looked across at Roman with a smile and then leaned across the small space and kissed her. "From Lee."

Roman smiled at him. "Thank you." She sighed as she rolled over onto her back and placed her arms under her head. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Early day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"You're the boss." Harry yawned and chuckled a little. He shut his eyes and drifted off soon after.

Roman shivered as she closed her eyes and smiled. She drifted off to sleep. She felt a strong pull in her dreams. Someone was trying to pull her into their dreams. She groaned as she fight against it. Every time she tried to wake up she was pulled back into her sleep.

" _Stop fighting me, Pele."_

Roman whimpered as she tried hard to pull out of her sleep. Suddenly there was a bang and Roman sat up out of a dead sleep. She jumped up when Harry jumped up. She placed herself in front of him. "Calm down." she told Harry. "Its okay."

The old man that was in the doorway walked in. Power and heat filled the room. It was so strong that it was suffocating. "Who dares tries to defile my domain?" he growled.

Roman fell to her knees in front of him. "Sensi…"

"Silence." He growled. His powers filled the room even more. "My domain will never be disturbed again." he looked at Roman and Harry. "Follow me."

Roman quickly stood to her feet. She took Harry's hand and pulled him with her. She followed her sensi. They went through the temple and climbed the stairs until they were at the top of the temple in the open air. Roman paused as her sensi stopped.

Harry paused as well, he was on guard and very confused. He tried not to let the confusion throw off his senses though and kept them open and aware. Lohiau was present more dominantly in him.

Sensi pressed his hands together. He kicked out his leg round it out behind him. He pulled his hands to his waist and then pushed out. His power followed the the disturbance he felt and struck hard.

Roman heard a cry of pain then it was silence. She looked at her sensei in awe. She felt the magic from Kama that pulled her lessen. She gave a little sigh and calmed down. When her sensi turned she dropped to the ground in front of him on her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground. "Sensi."

He hissed at her. "Still trouble." he growled. "I know what you have come for and you know what you have to do to get it." he smiled as he ran his hand down his white beard. "Have you found out who you are?"

"Yes, sensi."

"And you showed humility at the gate. You sleep with no blanket." he nodded. "You start training now, when you have made progress you may have breakfast." he looked up at Harry. "You will come with me." he told him. "I have something special for you."

Harry looked down at Roman and then back at the sensei and nodded. "She will be safe." he stated, he cast his eyes down in a proper sign of respect for a person like sensei.

"Come, both of you." He told them as he walked passed him.

Roman stood up and looked at Harry. She laced her fingers with his. "Okay?" she asked him.

Harry looked down at Roman and nodded. "I'm okay, most of the… on guardness was about you." he said looking at the sensei's back. "I believe we are safe here."

Roman smiled up at him. "We are," she paused. "Lohi'au." She kissed his cheek. "We are safe no need to be on guard… not yet anyways." she pulled his hand and followed Sensi. When they reached the meditation room they paused.

Sensi turned to them. He nodded to a monk. "Take her. Remember, one whimper, pout, smart comment, grumble, mutter, or look, you stay longer." he smiled and his eyes gleamed a golden color then turned back to their dark brown color. "Take her."

Roman gave Harry's hand one last squeeze then left with the monke.

Sensi turned to Harry. "You will stay here. You have much power to be unlocked. I am a hard man and it will not be easy. But if you want what you have come looking for you will do it, won't you? Yes, you will. First we train you physically. Follow me." He walked out the room and they went to another room filled with weapons. "Choose a weapon."

Harry looked around the room and stepped to the wall with the Bo staffs and picked one up. He turned back to Sensei.

Sensitive nodded and took on a defensive stance. "Attack!" He commanded.

Harry did as he was told and attacked the Sensei, he only hesitated for a split second.

Sensi had dodged every attack. Once Harry hesitated for that split second he used the bo staff against Harry and smacked him on the head with it. "What is wrong with you? Are you not a warrior? Do you not protect? Or should I give you a reason to attack?" The screams of Roman filled the room.

Harry growled and attacked the Sensei, this time with more force behind it. "Stop." He said in a commanding voice.

Sensi dodged his attacks. "Attack me!" He commanded as he knocked Harry down. "The longer you waste time the quicker she dies."

Harry growled again got up and went at Sensei he went up into the air above the Sensei's body and came down in a clean line across his shoulder.

Sensi caught him. He twisted his arm and brought him to his knees. "You have skill to a certain extent. Where your skill fails your emotions take over. If you are to protect her you have to surpass her." He pushed him back so that Harry fell back. "You call yourself a warrior but you lack."

Harry growled up at him. "How can I surpass someone who has done this longer? Yes I am a warrior, do not think to call me something otherwise." Harry stood and growled again and refocused. "Instead of telling me to attack you, _show_ me what to do." he said to him.

Sensi hissed at him and used his power to put Harry down to his knees. "Lippy like the ward you protect. You will do as I say, when I say, and how I say. Question me and I will make it harder on you." His eyes gleamed with the golden color then turned back to its normal brown color. He gave a nod and a string a slip of paper appeared hanging from it. He punched the paper and a small hole appeared. "Punch the paper until a hole appears." He changed the paper then left Harry in the room.

Harry stood with a little growl and looked at the piece of paper. "Well thats just…" he trailed off deciding it may be best to curb his smart ass comments and just did what he was told.

It was around lunch time when Roman finally found Harry. She was sore, cold, and wet. She smiled at Harry who was growling and muttering to himself as he punched at a paper. "How is it going?" she asked him.

Harry looked up with a little growl. "Oh you know, just punching paper… _not_ making a hole in it!" he said and tried again.

She gave a little chuckle. She took her wet hair and braid it. "Lucky you." she told him. "At least you didn't have to stand under and ice waterfall in a pose, then get smacked with a bamboo staff every time you broke position."

Harry stopped and walked over to her taking her in. "Roman…" he said. He had the urge to pick her up and take her away from this place. "You must be cold, do you want me to warm you up?" he asked.

"Are my lips blue?" she asked with a shiver. She gave a smile and shook her head. "Sensi knows that I embody Pele. So he will do anything to bring her out." she gave another shiver. "He means well." she eyed him. "He knows about you too."

Harry nodded. "I know, I think he… want Lohiau to come out. I'm worried about the lack of control I have though… which is odd for me… but when it comes to that I _have_ to have some degree of control so I don't lose it like I did in Hawaii."

Roman nodded, "You trust me right?" she pressed a cold hand to his cheek. "So trust him." she gave a little moan as the heat from his cheek. "If I could I would wrap myself around you just to have your heat." she pulled back and rubbed her hands together. "You won't lose control."

Harry sighed and nodded, he looked at her. "This is all apart of your test for what we need for Celes, isn't it?" he asked.

"Sensi don't do things to test, he also helps us by giving us what we need. He will help us reach our true potential." She rubbed her hands together and smiled up at him. "At least he doesn't have you doing the one inch punch against a wooden board. Now that was hard core. Talk about bloody knuckles."

Harry shook his head. "I've only just begun." he shrugged. "Who knows what's going to happen."

She gave a shivery laugh. She then looked around. "I have to go." she quickly kissed him. "Things are going to get hard but, uh… try your best. I'll see you when i can." she kissed him again and then scurried off. Roman didn't see harry again until later that night when they were in their room. She didn't even see him at dinner. When she got into her room. She quickly took off her wet close and wrapped herself in a blanket. "Are you hungry?" she asked him as she ruffled through her bag.

Harry sat against the wall watching her, he had felt desire the minute she had walked into the room, but he was also extremely exhausted. He nodded. "I could eat." He said with a little moan.

"I may get into trouble for this, but food is good." She told him as she pulled out packs of dried nuts, jerky, and dried fruit." she crawled over to him. "Here, eat." she told him as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Harry took the food and closed his eyes for a second and then bit off a piece of the jerky. "Do you want me to help warm you, or is that not aloud?" He asked her as he continued to eat the jerky.

She groaned, "I don't know know but I know I don't mind." she scooted closer to him and curled into his side. "Eat." she told him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How did the hole in paper work?"

"I think I sort of got it before dinner." he said softly, he looped an arm around Roman and breathed her in. "How did standing under a frozen waterfall go for you?"

"I think I kind of got it." She shivered again. Then she shook her head, "Not really." she smiled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Well, I can help like this. Hopefully its aloud." he said and ate some more of the food she had given him.

She rubbed her legs up and down his. "This is going to be one _hell_ of a week." She sat up a little. "Have you noticed how Sensei's eyes gleam?"

Harry nodded. "I did, its… daunting, and very fascinating." he said to Roman and brought a hand up to brush the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

She moaned and pressed her cheek into his hand. "You are so hot… I do mean that in both ways. Body temperature and sexually." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and leaned down and kissed her cold lips pressing closer to her. He pulled away after a couple minutes and rubbed her arms slowly. "That help warm you up?" he asked her.

She nodded and pressed her face into his side "Yes," She was now warming up with sexual desire. She sighed, "Have you talked to Lee and Celes?"

Harry nodded. "About ten minutes before you came in." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Sounds like Celes had a good first day back in classes. But she sounded a little panicked when I talked to them. She was masking it and I didn't push it. But it was there."

Roman nodded as her eyebrows knitted together. "We _will_ do this. We _will_ go through whatever Sensi want us to do and we _will_ learn what he wants us to learn. We have to… for Celes." She pulled away from Harry. "We _will_ do this. We _have_ too."

Harry cupped her cheek and kissed her. "We do, and we will." he said softly to her and kissed her again this time with a little moan.

She moaned against his lips. "Okay… okay…" she breathed. She smiled and then hit his arm. "What did you get me for Valentine's Day?"

Harry smiled and kissed her again. He crawled across the small room and pulled out a small cube shaped box with a white bow around it. He brought it back over and pulled Roman onto his lap and opened the box for her. Inside, resting on a bed of white tissue paper was a little red flower that looked like it had little trendles coming off it in yellow. He smiled. "Its the type of flower that blooms out of fresh Volcanic lava once its cooled. This one is made of glass."

"Harry," she said as she reached to touch it but was scared to break it. "That is beautiful. Thank you. Really." she said looking up at him. "Thank you."

Harry smiled at her. "You're welcome, Ku'uipo." he kissed her softly. "I'll keep it in my bag and when we are done with this you can find a place to keep it. You want to know what gave me the idea?"

She smiled up at him. "What gave you the idea?" she asked.

He smiled. "At your hut, on the big island, these flowers bloomed everywhere. They popped up everywhere it seemed lava had been or was. I looked them up, and had this made. I thought of it representing you." he said and kissed her cheek and then lips.

She smiled and tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you." she said and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know how you do it, but you do. All of you do this. I tell you my insecurities and you all find a way to turn them into beauty. I think death and destruction follow me and you found a flower that blooms after the lava has cool. A place that had been burned so bad and isn't supposed to have life after, actually does grow life. Thank you."

Harry pressed his forehead against hers. "Death and destruction don't follow you." he said and kissed her again. "Life and beauty follow you. You make beautiful things happen with your presence. You make beautiful life, and you don't destroy anything."

She smiled and nodded. She gave a little sniff. "Sometimes I feel like Stitch. It takes a little girl to see inside and give me a change. Celes is my Lilo." she smiled. "All of you are my Lilo. Except for Lee. He is Mr. Bubbles." she giggled.

"Your knuckles say Cobra." Harry chuckled. "Oh thats good, we shall have to test that nickname out on him." he said and pulled her tighter to him. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

She nodded, "I do but I also want you too." she gave a look at their closed door and then looked back at Harry. "I… I don't know if we can." she whispered.

Harry looked at the door, it was made of paper and wood. "We could be quiet, but even still Sensei will probably know." he moaned and pressed his face into her neck. "But honestly… I just want you." he said and kissed her neck and gripped her hips.

She shivered and gave a quiet giggle. "You know how to keep me quiet." She winked at him.

Harry nodded and laid her down and kissed up her neck to her lips and then back down to the tops of the blanket which he slowly opened and moaned taking her in. He kissed down to her breasts and then came back over to hover over her for a minute. He pushed down his pants and grabbed her legs and brought them up and spread them a little and entered her slowly. He let go of one of her legs to cover her mouth and moaned into her neck.

She gave a moan into his hand as she closed her eyes. She felt excitement fill her stomach. She slid her hands down his back and held him closer to her. Her nipples harden and rubbed against the rough fabric of his cotton shirt. She moaned again and rolled her hips.

Harry moaned into her neck again and then kissed it and nipped at it. He kissed down it to her collarbone and then down further to pay attention to her breasts. Then he came back up and kissed her mouth after removing his hand a minute. When he finished kissing her mouth and smiled and covered her mouth with his hand again and quickened his pace and intensity.

Roman curled her her hands into his shirt and moaned against his hand. She thrust her hips back to meet his movements. She panted and rolled onto her head again. She brought a knee up the side of his body and and wrapped it around him to help pull him back in. She looked up into his green eyes and moaned again.

Harry looked back into Roman's eyes and smiled a little wider and kissed her neck again and down to her it and back up it. He braced himself against the floor with his free and and watched her whole body reacting to him and gave a silent moan and went a little faster and harder.

Roman gave another moan but in a higher pitch. More excitement bloomed into her. She shivered and felt a mini orgasm rock her. She slid her hands up to his hair and pulled on it. She scratched down his shirt covered back and moaned again as she moved her hips faster. She wrapped both legs around his hips and locked them by the ankles. She whimpered as she closed her eyes and felt her real orasm shiver up her spine.

Harry gave a low growl and leaned down and kissed up and down her neck and then bit the base of it and pressed his hand a little tighter to her mouth when her moans got louder. He kept his mouth against the base of her neck and felt his orgams enter his body through his lower spine, and moaned and shut his eyes.

Roman closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm fill her. she shivered with it and tried not to let it go just yet. She whimpered against his hand. She tried to keep her moans down when she felt Harry's hand tighten on her mouth. She dug her fingers into his back and used her feet to pull him more into her. She shivered again and felt her juices leak more out of her. She started to nod her head as she pulled at his shirt to indicate she was ready.

Harry nodded to her and kissed her neck and thrust faster into her when he felt her juices start to leak out on him. He sucked on her neck a little and growled against her neck. He kissed up to her ear and bit it gently. "Come." he whispered in her ear. "Come with me."

She gave a little whimper and nodded. She screamed against his hand as she allowed her orgasm to wash over. When her juices released she gave another scream and held tightly to Harry. She jerked a few times and shivered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he had given her.

Harry had growled into her neck when they came together and was now laying a little limply on top of her. He pulled his hand away from her mouth. He kissed her mouth and moaned against it. "There is just something about when we have to be quiet that heightens the sex." he panted and kissed her again.

She gave a quiet giggle and rubbed her hands up and down his back. "So is doing a count down." she whispered. She ran her hands into his hair and massaged his head. She kissed his lips and cheeks. She then kissed his lips again. "The only downfall is I don't get to kiss you." she said against his lips and kissed him again.

Harry smiled. "Yes, well maybe we should use my silencing charm in the future." he moaned and laid his head down next to hers on the mat but didn't get off of her. He yawned. "Tired…?"

Roman held him and kissed the side of his face and sighed as she held him. "Sleep," she whispered. "Early morning yet again… all week." she told him.

"I know, I love you Ro." he said into her ear.

She moaned and shivered. She smiled brightly. "I love you, Harry." she told him as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

Harry gave a little smiled and hugged her back. He pulled back and kissed her. "Before I forget, from Lee." he said and then kissed her again. "And Celes."

Roman smiled as she received the kisses. She gave a little squeal and wiggled under him. "I love you guys. I really do. Every time you all say you love me I get all girly and excited." She squealed again and hugged him again.

Harry chuckled and pressed his face into her neck. "I like when you're girly, its so unique to you." he sighed and yawned again.

Roman smiled and kissed him. She rolled him over and finished stripping him down. She went to their bags and pulled out his pajamas. She went back to him and dressed him. She pulled on some shorts and a tank-top. She laid down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Lets sleep."

Harry nodded already on his way. "Good plan." he said vaguely and drifted off.

Celes gave a little moan and opened her eyes and looked around, she was laying in bed with Lee and when she looked over at the clock she gave another little moan, it was time to start the day, the third day that Roman and Harry had been gone. She was still tired, her nights seemed to be bad. She didn't get lost or anything she just tended to get a little over worried and stress a little. She had managed to hold the madness inside of her at bay, thanks to Roman's magic still firmly wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and gave another little moan and threw her arm over her eyes and sat up. She dropped her arm and looked down at Lee, she smiled, he kept her happy. Kept her mind off things, made her laugh when she wanted to break down and cry. She leaned down and kissed his lips and then snuggled back down next to him and kissed down his neck. She started to hum the romanian lullaby against his neck and continued to kiss his neck and chin as she did so.

Lee smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me awake?" he asked.

Celes giggled and kissed down to his collarbone and then chest and planted little kisses all over it. "Is it working?" she asked.

"Miss Playing Hard To Get is trying to seduce me. I don't think I will be seduced. I'm going to play hard to get." he teased her. He moaned anyways.

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little and kissed him down to his abs and then along the little v lines and then pulled away. "Well then I guess I'll just go take a shower." she shrugged and went to get out of the bed.

He growled and pulled her back. "Not fair!" he told her. He kissed her. "I want my song." He complained. "No humm…" he smiled. "You know, I want a different song today. Lets shower." He told her as he picked her up and carried her to the shower. "I'm going to get an erotic song today."

Celes shivered and tried to get down but he wouldn't let her. "Oh really, and what makes you think that?" she teased.

He turned off the hot water and they stood under it. He kissed her, "Because I'm going to give you a pouty look all day." he told her and kissed her again. "And if I pout all day I'm going tell Harry and Ro." he kissed her again. "And I'll bring this up every chance I get until I get my song." he smiled and growled playfully at her. "And you like when I punish you don't you? Dirty girl." he moaned as he slid his hands over her back and kissed down her neck. "So do I get my erotic song?"

Celes shivered and moaned and nodded. "Y-yes…" she said and ran her hands down over his arms. "E-erotic song… i-it is."

Lee moaned as he kissed down her neck. He paused at her breast and played with them. He tweaked the nipple and gave them a little suck. He kissed down to her belly and rained kisses over it. "Still and always beautiful." he told her. He dipped down lower until he got to her core.

Celes gave a moan and pressed her back into the wall. She ran her hands through his hair and looked down at him and moaned again. "L-lee." she moaned pressing her hips outward towards him.

Lee growled into her as he hooked her legs behind his shoulders and held her tightly. She stabbed and jabbed at at her clit with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it. He moaned and slipped his tongue into her gore and swirled it around.

Celes shivered and moaned a little louder closing her eyes. She gripped his head a little tighter and her mouth dropped open and another moan escaped. She tried to roll her hips but couldn't and gave a little whimper and then squealed and giggled.

Lee smiled and stabbed at her sweet spot again and looked up at her.

Celes squealed and giggled again and blushed as she looked down at him with a smile.

"I like that." he told her and did it again. "It makes me happy when I do that, what about you?" he asked her and did it again.

Celes squealed and giggled and nodded. "I like that too, i-it makes m-me very happy."

He chuckled again and did again and continued on with what he was doing. He moaned against her. He flicked her clit again and sucked on it. He growled against as he dug his fingers into the back of her hips.

Celes gave another loud moan and threw her head back and ran her hands down over his shoulders and then brought her hands back up and into his hair. "O-oh God." she gasped.

Lee moved her legs off his shoulders and then kissed back up her body. He suckled on her breast as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself closer to her. When her milk leaked out he licked her clean and moaned. "You breast milk even even taste like honey." he moaned again.

Celes gave a moan and looked at him. She pulled on his shoulders a little wanting him in her. "L-lee…" she whimpered panting and looking at him.

Lee chuckled as he licked up to her chin. He moaned again and kissed her as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him and thrust hard into her. He moaned as he pressed more into her and pinned her more against the glass of the shower wall. He pumped fast and hard into her. He kissed her neck and gently bit into her neck.

Celes gave a little shriek and matched his thrusts and kissed him up his neck and bit his neck and gave another little shriek and ran her hands down his back and pressed into the small of his back and pressed him a little closer and screamed out a moan and looked at him.

He thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed up her neck. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. He looked into her blue eyes as took in her wet red hair. He gave another growl and kissed her again. "Minx!" he growled.

Celes gave another scream and held onto him as she matched his thrust. "Yes!" she shrieked. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and bit at it again with a little growl of her own and then screamed again. "L-lee!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm crawl into her body and tightened her legs around him.

Lee shivered as he thrust more into her. he slid a hand between them and played with her clit. He moaned as he felt her core tighten around him. He shivered again. "Do you want to come?" he asked her and thrust harder into her.

Celes panted and screamed with every thrust now. "Yes! God yes!" she screamed and bit down into his shoulder and growled out a scream.

Lee shivered again. He wanted to keep going but they didn't have enough time and she actually need her voice today. He nodded. "Come," he told her. "Come Celes." he moaned.

Celes screamed into his shoulder and came, her whole body tightened around him and she screamed again feeling her body tighten more and she shivered and moaned clinging to Lee.

Lee moaned out his climax as he pumped a few more times. He panted and kissed up her neck. He moaned and then chuckled. "Good morning." he told her.

Celes moaned and gave a little laugh of her own. "Oh, good morning to you." she said and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He laughed again and rained kisses over her face. "Do that again." he smiled at her.

Celes giggled and kissed the corners of his mouth again. Her stomach gave a growl and she giggled. "I guess its time for breakfast."

Lee laughed, "Mama is happy so its time for baby to be happy." he kissed her again. He picked her up and slid her down his body. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her as he continued to kiss her. "Do you know how infections you are when you smile and laugh? You make us feel good." he kissed her again. "Ro brightens the room with her smile and laughter but you." He kissed her again. "You make us feel good."

Celes giggled and kissed him back. She smiled bigger. "I want pancakes," she kissed him with a giggle. "And bacon," she kissed him again and kept giggling. "And eggs… and hashbrowns… oh and toast." she kissed his chin and cheeks and stood up on her toes and kissed his nose. She giggled some more and then stood back under the spray of water so that she could wash her hair and body.

Lee laughed and kissed her again as he quickly washed and then stepped out. "Full course breakfast on its way. What kind of tea do you want?"

"Lady Grey, milk, two sugars." she said with a little smile.

"I figured, just had to make sure." He wrapped a towel around his waist. He quickly dried and then smiled. He wrapped the towel back around his waist and then went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He play music on her ipod as he did so.

Celes smiled a little as she finished up and then when she finished she got out of the shower and dried off wrapping the towel around her and using another to dry her hair she walked out of the bathroom and out to the kitchen and grinned when she heard music from her ipod. She stood watching Lee for a few minutes while she finished drying her hair.

"Morning." he greeted again. He kissed her and went back to cooking. He set his her tea on the table. "Its almost done." He told her.

Celes went over to the table and sat down and took a sip of tea and sighed. She smiled and brought her feet up to rest on the chair across from her and sat back with her cup of tea in her hand. She danced to the song on the ipod in her seat and hummed with the words. "We thank you greatly for the yummy food, it's sure to taste yummy." she said to him.

Lee laughed, "Well lucky for you I was feeling great today." he told her as he served her strawberry pancakes, turkey bacon, toast, hash browns, and eggs. "Breakfast of champions."

Celes gave a little squeal of delight when she saw the pancakes. "Oh! Strawberry! Oh, you spoil me!" she said and picked up the syrup and added a little to the pancakes and dug in.

"I thought it was my job to spoil you a little." he winked at her as he sat with his plate of eggs, pancakes, and turkey bacon. He sipped onto his tea. "Since today I'm feeling good and want to spoil you, what do you want for lunch and dinner? Oh, and lunch will be in my class today."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth as she thought about it and ate more of her breakfast. "Ummmm, oh! Roast beef, and white cheddar sandwiches with sauteed mushrooms." she said with a little sigh. "Oh… and chips… for lunch and I don't know about dinner. Surprise me." she said bouncing in her seat to the beat of the song.

"Hey! Stop the bouncing before you bounce off your chair." He told her. "No dancing in the kitchen." He shook his head. He smiled and rubbed his chin as he thought about dinner. "Surprise… I can do that."

Celes grinned at him. "Sorry, I still say we get the little duckies to put on the floor. Or you could just get cracking on that padded suit for me." she said with a wink and started in on her hashbrowns pulling her hair back out of the way.

Lee laughed, "I have your padded suit." He told her as he licked his lips then got up. "I'll be back." he walked back to his room and quickly dressed then pulled out a suit and laughed as he walked out. "See? A sumo suit. It has enough padding for you and the baby. I even got the green diaper looking thing too."

Celes was laughing so hard she couldn't talk, she just covered her mouth and shook her head as a blush crept up her neck and cheeks. She dropped her hand and nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. She kept shaking her head as she clung to her chair.

Lee laughed and then sat it in the chair next to her. "I knew you would get a kicked out of that." he told her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap so that she had stability.

Celes started to calm down, she still had a huge grin plastered on her face and she was holding her middle. She shook her head and kissed him and started to giggle again. "Thank you." she said to him and pulled away. "I have to get dressed." she said and giggled again.

"So does this mean I don't get to see you model it?" he called after her and smiled himself. He chuckled again as he made another cup of tea.

Celes giggled and went into Harry's room. She pulled on a pair of black slacks that belled at the ends of the pants into a subtle flair and then yanked on a black tank top. She pulled on a v-neck boyfriend cardigan in a deep green and then sat down and pulled on converse of the same color. She grabbed her teaching robe but didnt put it on. She pulled her hair into a messy bun in the middle of the back of her head and headed back out. She giggled when she saw the suit again and looked at Lee. "Thats just… thats the best." she giggled.

He smiled at her as he leaned his hip against the counter. "Thank you. I had to think about it for a bit. I can't wait until Ro and Harry sees it." he winked at her. "Its the new sexy."

Celes snorted and laughed. She bent over for a minute and then stood back up. "Thats just… Oh God, Lee you're hilarious!" she laughed.

He laughed himself. "Maybe Harry can wear it. Can you imagine how hot that will be" He winked at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Oh God! I want to see you wrestle him into that!" she said and sat down on the floor to catch her breath.

Lee chuckled, "I can do that." He walked over to her and pulled her up to her feet. he kissed her, "Drink some more tea, smiles."

Celes giggled. "Yes sir." she said and kissed him and went over and picked up her cup and sipped on her tea still giggling a little every time she looked at the suit. "We should get a pair and have little matches against each other, Roman would love that." she said with a giggle.

"Oh, she would cheat. I can see here jumping on us while we are down." he shook his head. "We can used the Room of Requirement." he picked up the suit. "I will have to get another one." he took suit and put it back to his room.

Celes giggled some more and finished her tea. She was still smiling when she went to get her bag together so they could head out to the dungeons. In a moment of a little sadness she brought out the shell Roman gave her and held it to her ear and smiled and sighed. She missed Roman and Harry and hoped they were okay. She bit the inside of her mouth and pocketed the shell and smiled when the baby kicked. She rubbed her belly and waited for Lee.

Lee came back and smiled at her. "Ready, smiles?" he asked her and kissed her. "Today when you aren't feeling to well, think Sumo suit." he winked at her and laced his fingers with his.

Celes giggled as she followed him from the flat. She walked with him in the empty corridors, as most of the school was till at breakfast. She sighed and giggled again and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked down to the dungeons. When they got to her classroom she turned to him. "I will see you at lunch time?" she asked.

"Roast beet, white cheddar, sauteed mushrooms, and chips." he kissed her. "Lunch," He kissed her again. "Sumo suit." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head walking into her classroom. Her classes went well and quickly and the sumo suit worked like a charm and every time she got a little sad she thought it and she would giggle and be okay again. Her first years were finally getting it and she got to see Alaric and Nick. She dismissed her class before lunch and gathered her things together and headed out into the corridor and looked around for Lee over the sea of students leaving her classroom. She didn't see him, he must have got held up. When she turned back towards the way out of the dungeons to leave she stopped dead as students skirted around her to not fun into her. Johnathan was standing there looking at her. She took a deep breath and started to walk again and walked past him.

Jonathan grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into a room. "Good afternoon." He told her. "You have been avoiding me. Is this how you treat your friends that help you for three weeks?"

Celes pulled away from him and glared at him. "We are _not_ friends. Friends don't mess with their friends minds." she snapped at him trying to leave the room again.

He pulled her back, "Now, Professor Potter… Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Jordan, or are you now going as Diggory? I don't know how you can keep up with all your names. I would go mad if I had to deal with that."

Celes sneered at him. "Its Diggory, and I keep it straight just fine." she snapped pulling away from him again. "Leave me alone." she said trying to leave once again.

He pulled again. "I think you are lying, besides, what will your children say?" he asked. "Don't you think being with three people is confusing enough, why add the confusion to the children?" he placed a hand on to her little bump and squeezed a little.

Celes gave a wince and a growl as a sudden boost of power shot through her she pushed him away with her magic and slammed him into the wall and held him there. "You will not, I repeat, _not,_ threaten my children again… I don't care if you're only doing it passively. You _will_ leave my family alone," she pushed her magic into his throat. "I will not hesitate to end you, and I can. Don't think I can't." she growled at him radiating with power.

Jonathan gave her a cocky smile as he raised his hands up in surrender. He pushed his power back onto her and pinned her to the desk. He gave a laugh as he stepped carefully towards her. He smiled again and growled. "You have fire Hi'iaka, but you power is diluted."

"She is strong the way she is." Lee growled at him and used Alemana's power to push him away and pin him against the wall. "Come near here again and you will pray for death." He growled.

Jonathan smiled, and have a nod. "Too bad Pele hasn't forgiven either one of you." he whispered just low enough so that Celes could hear. "Pele is after all, Roman."

Celes felt all the fire drain out of her and she felt tears fill her eyes. "I… he… where? I…" she said and shook her head. "I… can't… where is…"

"Well, I do hope you two enjoy your lunch." Jonathan noded and quickly swept out of the room.

Lee quickly pulled Celes into his arms. "Celes, look at me. Look at me," he told her as he cupped her face and kissed her. "Look at _me._ "

Celes looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "I… she… where is Roman McTaggert?" she whispered.

Lee felt his heart drop. "She is looking for medicine for you." He picked up her bag and pulled out the sea shell. "She sings to you every day." He pressed the shell to her ear. "She sings to you."

"I will never find another lover sweeter than you. Sweeter than you. And I will never find another lover more precious than you. More precious than you. Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, Close to me you're like my father, Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother. You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing." Roman's voice sang.

Celes heard the words and gave a sigh and shut her eyes as the fog in her brain lifted. She sniffed and opened her eyes and looked back up at Lee. "Lee?" she asked him and looked around the room for a minute her eyes landed on her uncle and her eyes filled with tears again. "Damn it." she said.

Lee held her tightly and kissed her. His heart felt as if it was replaced and started to beat faster. "Are you okay?"

Celes sighed and nodded. "I… I'm okay." she sighed and dropped her head against his chest. "It wasn't bad was it, sometimes they could get bad." she whispered.

He shook his head. "No." he kissed her. "No. Are you hungry?"

Celes nodded and let go of Lee to run her hands over her belly and make sure everything was okay. The baby kicked and she sighed. "I'm always hungry these days." she whispered.

He gave her a smile. "Yeah I know." he kissed her again and held her tightly to him. He buried his face into her hair. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Sumo suit."

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "That suit…" she kept giggling and kissed his cheek and his temple.

He smiled as he heard her and his heart lifted again. "Its made of genius." he told her and kissed her. "Come on, I have a delicious sandwich for you to eat." He told her as he picked up her bag and handed her the sea shell. He walked her out the room and towards his classroom.

Celes smiled and sighed. "I'm really hungry now, I keep thinking about the yummy, yummy food now… and that sumo suit." she giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "I have something special for dinner and dessert. Oh you are going to love dessert. I have been practicing my desserts."

Celes looked up at him. "Have you now? So… getting as good as me are you?" she teased.

He laughed, "Not at all. I usually have Longbottom test them out and he usually tells me to add more sugar." He opened his class and set her down in front of his work station. He pulled out the things he had prepped and started cooking.

Celes grinned at him. "It takes a little… you know… time to learn the balance. You have to remember that not everyone doesn't dislike sugar… well extreme amounts… you'll get it and I can help if you ever want me to." she said to him.

he chuckled, "I think I'll just leave it up to you and Ro to do the baking and the desserts. Not all chefs know how to do desserts." he put her sandwich together and cut it in half. He added the chips and slid it to her as he made himself one too.

Celes bit into her sandwich and moaned a little. "Oh this is fantastic… you can make dinner and lunch and cook anytime. I'll bake… we can just work together." she giggled and took another bite.

"That could work." he smiled at her as he sat down across from her and started eating. "So, did my sumo suit trick work for you?" he teased.

Celes giggled a little and nodded. "Yes it really did. Thank you." she said to him and sobered. "No, I mean really thank you. I dont know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"It's okay. I love you. I would do anything for you. You know that." he leaned over the counter and kissed her. "Now, what shall we do tonight? Do you have papers to grade?"

Celes blew out a sigh and thought about it. "No, the next one due is tomorrow… its the first years have something to turn in… otherwise no, Harry didn't give a whole lot of homework and the older kids are just brewing potions now." she shrugged.

"Oh good. Shall we call it dinner and a movie tonight? I mean going out to London and going to a theater. Would you like that?" Lee asked as he smiled at her.

Celes gave a little grin and nodded. "I'd like that a lot!" she said excitedly.

"Good!" he kissed her again. "Eat up."

Celes giggled and ate more of her food. "Will there be a dress code, or can I just wear what Im wearing right now?" she asked him and ate two chips at once.

Lee thought about it as he bit into his sandwich. "I want you comfortable and its still chilly so you can wear what you have on. Want something to drink?"

Celes nodded. "Yes please." she said and started on the other half of her sandwich.

He opened his refrigerator, "I have bottled water, juices of all kinds, soda, ice tea, and hot tea. What's your poison?"

"Do you have the Guava juice from Hawaii in there?" she asked.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked. He chuckled, "It has Ro's name on it but I don't think she will mind." He pulled out the cartan and poured it in the glass and slid it to her. he pulled out a bottled water and sat back down.

Celes smiled and bounced a little in her seat and drank the juice and then smacked her lips. "So yummy." she sang and finished off her sandwich.

"What did I say about the bouncing? Don't make me tie you to the chair." he teased her.

Celes giggled and gave a little moan. "That wouldn't be so bad." she said.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Sumo suit." he smiled.

Celes laughed and sat back in her chair watching him. "How are you?" she asked him.

He ate a few chips and sighed. "I'm doing good. I'm thinking of ways to have Ro when she gets back. May have to alternate between single and double team." he winked at her. "Us two make a good team when we double team her."

Celes giggled. "We are that." she laughed a little more. "I tend to get super creative when its the three of us." she said.

Lee laughed, "Yes you do." he drank his water. He looked her over and thought back on Hawaii. "I think we may need to go to the Room of Requirement for a little special fun this weekend… that is if Ro and Harry haven't return. "I have a really, really good idea to make you feel good."

Celes shivered. "Any hints as to what it may be?" she asked.

Lee smiled, "No hints this time. If I do you will know right away." he winked at her.

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "Alright then, maybe I won't go willingly then…. you'll have to really convince me, Mr. Jordan." she giggled.

Lee laughed, "Playing hard to get again, Mrs. Celes? I do love when your try to play hard to get."

Celes giggled a little more. "Oh, I know." she said putting a little of her Scottish accent into the words for effect.

He shivered as he looked at her with eated eyes. "I'm definitely going to get you to that room." he told her with the same Scottish accent and smiled.

Celes moaned a little. "You are so good at that." she said to him and giggled a little and looked around. "You know I've actually not been in here." she said.

"Well then, Let me show you around." he told her. He drank his water. "So, this is my work station. When we do a class project I cook up here so they know how its done, or I do a demo first and then let them go at it." he walked around the counter and took her by the hand. "Each station has a counter, stove and oven, refrigerator, and cabinets for dishes." he showed her the station. "When I'm lecturing they use the counter space to take notes." He walked around to the other stations and then to a corner. "This is where my 'guest' judges sit as they watch the action."

Celes giggled. "And apparently try to get some of their own." she said.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Please don't remind me. That was a crazy day. I had to monitor the kids and them." he chuckled. "Especially Ro with her fantasies."

Celes licked her lips and bit her bottom one and giggled. "I would have loved to see that, you should have brought me along. Maybe I could have helped." she giggled some more.

"I would have but you were dealing with Venelope." He kissed her. "When classes are over for the day I clear out the refrigerators so no one can raid them."

Celes smiled. "Thats probably a good plan, I saw your refrigerator has a big lock on it that no doubt can not be opened with magic." she said. "I like your classroom." she said stepping closer to him.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you like it." He kissed her. "Next week I'm doing a soup competition. Would you like to be a judge? It's kind of like a potion. What do you think?"

"I would love to be a judge, but soup is sometime less fatal than a potion." she said and kissed him.

"That is true, but at the same times it can be fatal. Over boiling, hot burns from the liquids." he laughed, "I put anti-cheating spells on all the pots and pans so depending on the dish it may explode but mostly they just burn the food."

"When I first started baking I used to burn cakes and cookies… and just… it was bad. Harry made me keep a muggle fire extinguisher in the kitchen." she giggled a little. "He tried everything…" she shook her head. "Burnt anything is the worst."

Lee chuckled, "We had to start somewhere." he laughed again. "Ro wasn't too pleased with my cooking either. She may have been mad but her tastebuds knew what food was." He gave a half smile. "I never told anyone this but, the true reason I started to cook was because it was something that brought her out of her madness. My first dish was supposed to be fish and chips. I messed up so badly on it. The fish was undercooked, the breading was mush, the chips were either mush, burnt, or harden because it was undercooked. I tried to feed it to Ro and she snapped out of it and told me how horrid it was. Said I had tried to poison her." He gave a laugh. "She was sane enough to throw it all away and cook it. She actually _taught_ me how to cook. Every dish that I cooked before you found us she had cooked it once before. She even wrote down the instructions for me."

Celes smiled up at him. "That sounds like Roman, doesn't let anything slow her down when its important." she said softly. "I'm glad to know that though. Sounds like your wanting to cook helped her a lot. I wish I had been there though, I do all the time." she said with a sad smile.

He kissed her again. "I know you do. But it wasn't for you to be there. It was through that time we were able to do a little healing of our own. I am glad you did find us when you did. Her visits were less frequent. It didn't matter how much I messed up the food. She would only throw it away and sit at the table until I did it right. Even in her madness she helped me." he gave a half smile and wiped at his eyes. "Enough of that subject. Let me show you something." He pulled her to his work station and opened the master refrigerator. "Its the refrigerator of magic and of kings." he sang excitedly. He open it up and it was like a room within a room.

Celes' mouth dropped open and she looked into it. "Holy Time Lord Tech, Batman, this is amazing!" she said and moved closer.

"Isn't it? I got the idea from Godric's Hollow." He took her hand and they walked through the doors. "Ro, of course has managed away to pick the lock." he growled. "Fred and George taught her to pick locks." he shook his head. "So my produce is other there." He told her as the climbed some stairs. "Dairy, of course, and fruits. Meats are down below. Close your eyes." He picked her up and climbed a few stairs to get to the fruits. When they got there you smelled the freshness of every fruit imaginable. "I'm calling it strawberry fields forever." He told her and laughed, "Open you eyes."

Celes did as he said and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God… this is… and it smells so good!" she said looking at him with excitement.

He smiled down at her, "I have Ro's Hawaiian fruit here too. Everything here is fresh. When I need it it becomes front and center and easy for me to grab so the students think its just a regular refrigerator. Nothing spoils so that is a plus too."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Its like a Room of Requirement Refrigerator. Its amazing!"

"Thank you. Of course I have to thank George and Ro for it. I had the idea and they pulled it off. It was what they were working on in Hawaii when we finished building the house. She wanted the refrigerator purple… of course."

Celes shook her head. "Would it be Roman if she didnt? I really like this, it opens up so many possibilities." she said with a little squeal.

"It does, it really does. I don't have to run out of anything and I can continued to create more dishes and what not." He held her in his arms so that her back was to his front. "I'm glad you like it."

Celes leaned her head back on his chest. "I do." she said to him and smiled. "It makes me really happy. I get happy about kitchen appliances." she giggled.

Lee laughed, "This isn't no ordinary kitchen appliance." He looked around and sighed. "I could spend my whole day in here if I could." he smiled widely. "This is one of the best gifts Ro and George has ever given me. I want to pay them back but my creative juices aren't what they use to be."

Celes smiled. "I could help if you'd like." she said to him. "I want to spend a day in here… just… one day…"

"I would love your help… as for a day I don't see why not. Ro sneaks in here every chance she gets." he walked her over to the guava. He pointed at the sign that read: 'Ro's guava juices. All mine, intruders beware.' "She stakes her claim on every Hawaiian fruit in here." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Can I do that with the strawberries?" she asked, she read the sign again and giggled more.

"Ro wanted to do it for you but I said it would be best if you wrote your own." Lee chuckled. "Now the only one that hasn't been in here is Harry."

Celes giggled. "I'm sure you'll make it special for him when the time comes." she giggled again and turned around and ran her hands up around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back and laughed, "Just as long he wears the sexy sumo suit I'll show him anything."

Celes giggled as she pictured Harry in the suit. "So… bad." she shook her head. She looked around again. "Classes are starting again, d-do you think he will come and mess with me again?" she asked softly.

Lee frowned as he tilted her chin up to him. "No, he did what he wanted. And if he does come back I will know." he kissed her. "You are safe. I don't care if I have to move my class right next to yours to make you feel comfortable. I will do it. Besides, Vinny and Damon are in your next class, are they not?"

Celes nodded and sighed a little as she thought of it. "Yes they are. I nearly forgot." she whispered. "I haven't seen them except for in class in a week or so."

Lee smiled down at her, "What do newly mated couples do?" he chuckled.

"When they aren't being totally confused about it, it seems they spend all their time together… and other things." she sighed with a laugh.

He nodded his head. "I can tell you this. At least it gets Vinny one more step away from that asshole." he told her as he walked her back to the entrance.

"I know its been hard, me wanting her to be mine." she whispered. "I just… want her to be safe and happy… shes… I dont know I just feel like I need to have her." she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"To you she is your child and Mama bear won't be satisfied until she has her cub with her." Lee told her. "For now, she is happy and safe. Ro said that her protective shield around her is working well."

"It is, Jonathan is starting to find her useless…or at least he says that anyway." she shrugged and watched him close up the fridge.

"Well with some luck we will get her detached from him… some how." he shrugged. "Want anything to take with you to snack on?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I dont know what but something would be nice. The afternoon always seems longer, especially when I have something to look forward to."

He chuckled and thought about something she could snack on. "You like peanut butter?"

"Is that even a question you have to ask?" she giggled. "Yes I like peanut butter."

He smiled at her as pulled out graham crackers, peanut butter and jam. He started to make little peanut butter and jam sandwiches with the graham crackers. "Now don't eat them all in one sitting." he told her. As he place a nice stack of them on a plate with saran wrap. He picked up her bag and held out his hand to her.

Celes took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room and back into the corridors. "I'm excited about tonight." she said to him as they weaved through the corridors.

"Dinner and dessert? Not something you hardly get excited about." he teased her.

Celes giggled. "I'm excited for the movie and the dinner and dessert… I always get excited about that." she said.

Lee laughed, "Oh, I see. You put the movie first. I'm hurt, Cel." he sniffed dramatically. "Does my cooking not excite you anymore?"

Celes stopped and giggled and pulled him back a little. "Your cooking will _always_ excite me, Lee." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Good, then I'm doing my job well." he told her and kissed her. He escorted her to her class. He set her bag down beside her desk and the plate of her snack on top. He cupped her face and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it over her ring. He moaned as he pulled her to him so that they were pressed together. "Now that was something to keep you excited." he teased. He kissed her one more time and groaned when he had to pull away. "See you tonight. And don't eat all of those in one sitting." he told her again.

Celes spent the rest of the day in a good mood. Her afternoon went well, she resisted the urge to hug Venelope and Damon when they walked in she taught her class and throughout snacked on the little graham cracker sandwiches as well and didn't eat them all in one sitting but she did manage to finish them by the time her classes were over for the day. She dismissed her final class and gathered her things. She bit the inside of her mouth and headed towards the door slowly. She gave a little sigh when Lee came through the door. She went to him and hugged him around the middle as her sudden nervousness lifted away.

Lee smiled down at her as he held her tightly to him. He kissed the top of her hair. Then he lifted her chin and rained kisses all over her face. "How was your class?" He asked hwr as he took her bag from her.

Celes giggled. "Good, although I really wanted to hug Venelope and Damon... But it went smoothly." She said and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I only got nervous right before you got here." She whispered.

He smiled down at her. "I'm here now so you dont have to be nervous." He kissed her again. "I have another experiment for you to try." He sang as he laced his fingers with hers and escorted her out.

Celes smiled and followed him. "And what is that?" she asked him staying close to him as they walked.

"For dinner I saw this recipe I wanted to try. It looked really good. Its basil cream, over chicken breast, rice, and asparagus. What do you think?"

Celes swallowed as her mouth watered. "That sounds really good." she said looking up at him with a grin. "I will gladly play your guinea pig." she said.

He laughed as he kissed her. "I know you will. Oh and then for dessert we are going to have frozen strawberry yogurt."

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped up and down a little. "Oh! Yes… yes, please!" she said and pulled on his arm to make him stop so she could kiss him.

Lee laughed and kissed her. "Okay, smiles. Lets get you and Bree fed and sweetened. Then we will go to a movie."

Celes smiled and nodded and started to walk with Lee again, she grinned to herself as they walked along. She was pretty happy given all that was going on, and for the most part it seemed be getting better.

Lee chuckled as he walked them into their flat. He kissed her and set her bag down. "Tea?"

Celes sighed. "Yes, please." she said and sat down on the couch rubbing her belly and humming.

Lee made her tea and then went back to working on dinner. He already had the dessert in the freezer so he didn't have to worry about it. He put her tea together and handed it to her. "Your tea m'lady."

Celes took the tea and grinned up at him. "Why thank you, good sir." she giggled and took a sip.

"Simon Suit." He told her. "Hey! One of these days we have to see a real Sumo match."

Celes nodded. "I'd actually really like that, there is so much culture imbedded into it!" she said to him and turned a little. "You know when we have time, and all this… drama takes a break we should go on vacation." she said.

"We just got back from holiday from Scotland." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "No, I know… I meant you and I… and then… me and Harry… and then me and Ro… and then… do you get my trend here?" she asked him.

He laughed. "Yeah. Ro and I were actually thinking of taking a short little honeymoon this summer."

Celes grinned. "Really now? Oh you two would have so much fun no matter where you were!" she said.

Lee laughed. "Yeah. I told her I wanted her close so when I look for her she isn't off doing something else." He smiled. "So we decided Alaska. I know she won't wander out into the snow unless I'm with her."

Celes smiled. "Well depending on the time of year you go, it could be sunny 24 hours and warmer than you think. But it sounds like a good plan… keep her tucked away in front of a fire in blankets and nakedness…" she stopped and closed her eyes. "That sounds nice…" she giggled and opened her eyes. "I'd like to go to Greece… and with Harry I thought Venice… we didn't really do much Honeymooning on our Honeymoon… we just went to a series of libraries…" she chuckled and shook her head.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Of course you did." He laughed again. He walked over and flipped the chicken and checked on the rice. "Greece sounds fun."

Celes smiled. "I've seen pictures, the water is really blue… not to mention all the history." she stopped to giggle again. "We could skinny dip in that water." she sighed and drank more tea.

"No. No. You want to go to the libraries and read up on the history. I know how your mind works. You eat up that stuff like its a life force." Lee teased her.

Celes smiled. "I really do, but libraries can be just as exciting." she winked.

Lee shook his head. "I will make you a deal. If we go you can't mention or look at a library until the last day. If you do we do go at all."

Celes smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, Lee Jordan, but I think I can agree to that." she giggled.

"Good. Seal it with a kiss." He leaned over her.

Celes closed the distance between their faces and kissed him with a little moan and then dipped her tongue into his mouth slowly.

Lee moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He pulled back slowly and then kissed her forehead. "I have to finish cook. You need to relax." He picked her and then sat her at the table. "Keep me company." He turned on her ipod and checked on the food.

Celes smiled. "You know sex can be _very_ relaxing." She said and giggled. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Sex is relaxing but now when one is cooking and planning to go to the movies. What type of movies do you want to see?" He added the sauce and popped the asparagus into the oven.

Celes thought about it. "I'm in the mood for something romantic. Is that okay?" She asked him.

"I can do that." He nodded.

Celes watched him move around the kitchen and sighed. "I like to watch you cook." She said. "It's... sort of soothing… like you're in your element and thats amazing." she said with a little blush.

Lee smiled at her. "Thank you." He told her. He made the plates and checked on the asparagus. He took out a bottle of water and set it in front of her. "Drink please."

Celes licked her lips and picked up the bottle of water and started to drink it. "Why am I drinking this?" she asked.

"Because I haven't seen you drink water today. Just tea and juice." He pulled out the asparagus and sprinkled parmesan cheese and placed them on the plate. He set her plate in front of her and sat down.

Celes smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me." she said and took a bite of her food and gave a little moan. "This is yummy."

"I'm happy you like it." He started to eat his food and nodded.

As Celes ate her food, she watched Lee. He'd changed so much over the years, that sometimes it was hard for her to believe he was even the same person. She gave a little smile and looked at her food when he looked up at her. She looked back up at him through her lashes and continued to eat. She took a sip of water and sighed. She looked at him again. "Have you gotten to the letters I wrote after the battle yet?" she asked him pressing her lips together.

Lee frowned, "You went that far?"

"I wrote them until… Roman got pregnant with your first I think… then I stopped." she said thinking about it for a minute. "Yeah, I think the last one I wrote was the day before we discovered she was pregnant." she nodded.

He nodded, "I'm close to the war..." he paused. "So you wrote me letters until then?" He didn't know why but he felt flattered and uncomfortable at the same time. It wasn't uncomfortable it was guilt.

"I.. uh.. guess I saw you as my sounding board a long time before… all that went down. Uh, the letters in that two year span where I thought Roman was dead… they're sort of… mean at times. Just… so you know." she said. "I… I wasn't very nice to anyone at that time… I was barely letting Harry back in when… when Dalton found you. I mean things were better… but… yeah." she stopped rolling her eyes. "Sorry, you should just skip them. Really." she said and ate some more food to stop her mouth from talking.

Lee nodded. "So, uh." He cleared his throat. "So, movie. What kind of snacks should we get?"

Celes smiled thankful for the subject change. "Popcorn, nacho cheese, and rasinettes." she said.

He chuckled. "Of course." He ate more and then sat back when he was done. "Can I ask you something? Why did you write me the letters? Well I mean I know why, but I sometimes feel you leave Harry out. I know you love him but there are times you pay too much attention to me and not enough to him." He shrugged. "I don't know it's just my perspective. I mean I like that you wrote me but what about the others?"

Celes sighed and looked at him. "Harry and I do it differently. He knows a lot about me. I do dote on him… just in a different way. I know you don't see it… but you don't see us when we are alone. I can spend hours just talking at him about nothing, and everything. He knows most of what's in those letters… even how I've always felt about you. He's this big support beam in my life. He's… the first boy I ever loved, he's the first boy who broke my heart. I know I pay a lot of attention to you, I do, but its not for lack of wanting to pay attention to Harry any less. I just do it in a different way. I don't know how to explain it. And as for Roman, Roman knows everything about me… and things she doesn't know, she will eventually." she shrugged. "Those letters were my way of dealing with… everything… they were my way of keeping you in our lives even when Roman didn't want you to be at the time. Yeah a lot of my emotions about you go into them… but things that happened to us after you left are in them…" she shook her head and closed her eyes for a minute, then she opened them and looked at him, she didn't know what else to say so she finished her food and sat back sipping her water.

He nodded as he drank his water. "I need those reassurance." he told her as he looked down at his empty plate. "I know you love me as I love you and the others but sometimes when we spend too much time together I feel you forget the others. So I need those reassurance. I mean this is special, you writing me letters. I like them but I notice when I read too much of them I just feel lost like you didn't think of the others. I'm sorry I but I like to hear that you are going to spend time with Harry and Ro. That gives me pleasure. I think its because we are all sharing one another and I know how much love they have for us." he shrugged. "I am sentimental in that way." he smiled at her. "I just need a little break from the book but I'll continue reading until I'm done. As for me and you, I believe we have a dessert need to eat."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and digested what he just said and gave a little smile and nodded. "Dessert would be good." she said to him. She watched him get up and go over and start preparing the bowls. She sighed and thought back on the letters and shook her head, why'd she give him the stupid things? Clearly they did something… not what she intended. Its not like the letter were full of her undying love for him, she just told him stories mostly. She sighed and shut her eyes, she thought about the three of them all the time, all the time. To the point of distraction. She laid her head down on the table and took a few more deep breaths and then sat back up and looked at him again.

Lee frowned at her. "I didn't mean to upset you. Really I didn't mean to. I was just wondering." he sighed and set the bowl in front of her. "Ro says I have a bad habit of over thinking. I'm sorry."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Now I'm just overthinking it, don't worry. I'm fine." she said and shook her head. "Change the subject, please!" she said.

"This is real frozen yogurt with fresh strawberries." He told her. He set out little bowls of different toppings. "Before you eat." he warned her. "Don't tell Ro."

Celes grinned and bounced a little in her seat. "I feel like we are breaking some law." she giggled. "Roman would be so pissed if she knew you gave me sweets willingly." she giggled again.

He smiled at her. "I think I might get some slack considering the circumstances." He told her. "Go ahead." He told her as he sat back down.

Celes shook her head. She added a little of all the toppings and started to eat the frozen yogurt and gave a little sigh. "Thats… really good." she said. "Its very nicely balanced with yummy." she said and looked at him.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Every time I make you something you really like I'm bound to hear you say yummy many times throughout the meal." he told her.

"Yummy is my highest praise word for food and desserts. Yummy is very good, I'm starting to use the word more often when Harry cooks now too. Turns out he does meat pies like a bloody pro." she said with a little wink.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, he does very well. I'm proud that he has picked up cooking pretty fast."

"Me too, its kind of one of the sweetest things he's ever done for me. Like top two." she said and kept eating her yogurt, bouncing as she did so.

"Smiles, if you bounce off that seat I'll put you in the sumo suit every time we stay in this flat." Lee told her as he watched her.

Celes giggled and stopped bouncing. "I'd make it look good though." she said with a little giggle and ate more of her yogurt and dipped her finger into some of the whipped cream on the side of the bowl and licked it off her finger.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. When he was done he sat back and watched her. "Enjoying your dessert?"

"Very much." she looked down at the bowl it was nearly empty, she had an urge to pick it up and lick it out but just used the spoon to scrape out what she could get and then pushed the bowl away. "All done." she said.

Lee walked over to her and licked the side of her mouth. "You missed a spot." he told her and then picked up the bowl. "Go ahead and refresh and we will get going to London."

Celes stood up and smiled with a little shiver and then walked off towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She pulled her hair down and watched it fall down around her shoulder. It went down to the middle of her back. She ran her fingers through it a few times washed her hands and then walked back out into the living area clutching a coat she has picked up on the way back through. "Ready when you are."

Lee finished up the dishes and then dried off his hands. He grabbed his coat and smiled at her. "Then lets go." he kissed her and then laced his fingers with her and escorted her out the flat. "A chick flick it is." he told her. and winked at her.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Yes, a chick flick. That will do nicely." she giggled a little.

Once outside the gate he apparated them to London. They walked up and down the street until they found a theater. Lee paid for them and walked int. Once they got their snacks they went in and founds seats. "Thank God is the weekend. Its not so crowded."

Celes nodded and sat down. She lifted the armrest between them and sat closer to Lee and started in on the popcorn. "Its nice, no insane amounts of talking… although I'm the type of person that talks during a movie so uh… yeah." she said and looked up at him and then brought her hand down to rest on his thigh lightly.

Lee laced his fingers with hers and held them. "Now, if you want to touch then we can go back to the flat. This is a movie date." he whispered. He kissed her and then wrapped an arm over his shoulder and pulled her closer into his side.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head and looked at the screen waiting for the movie to start. She answered the little random questions they asked before the movie started and ate popcorn. She smiled a little and leaned into Lee a little more as the movie started and the lights dimmed.

Lee pulled Celes closer into his side and leaned his head on top of hers and watched the movie. He ran his fingers through her hair and played with it it was some time during the movie Harry contacted them.

" _And how are you two this evening?"_ Harry sent.

" _Oh you know, watching a movie… the very boring usual."_ Celes sent back and giggled out loud.

" _Boring? The last I checked you were the one that was really excited to see a movie in a theater when I asked if you wanted to go."_ Lee told them though the connection. " _See what I have to put up with? She has been laughing all day!"_

" _Sounds like you've had a good day then?"_ Harry asked.

" _Yes, and its not boring, I was just giving you a hard time."_ Celes said and then sobered and shut her eyes. " _Okay, it wasn't all good…"_

" _How do you mean?"_ Harry said tensing.

" _Kama visited her right before I could get to her."_ Lee told him into a private link. " _When he left Celes had slipped a little but I pulled her back. She is okay now. I have been keeping her laughing."_

Harry sent a sigh through their link. " _Thats all you can do, keep her laughing. That fucker. Son of a bitch. He going to stay away from her now right?"_ he asked Lee.

" _Yes, he will stay away from her. I have plans to move my class to the dungeons so I can be closer to her's." Lee told him._

" _Well we are good here, as good as one can be getting the crap beat out of them…"_ he growled. " _Ro is good too, she here."_ he said in the open connection between the three of them.

Celes smiled. " _Love you, and her."_ she sighed and looked at the movie.

" _That sea shell you gave Celes worked really well."_ Lee told Roman.

" _Good, I'm glad._ " She sent him. " _Give her my love."_

" _Always."_

" _I love you too."_ Ro sent him.

" _Love you too."_ Lee sent her. " _Oh, by the way, Celes and I have something for you guys when we get back."_ He chuckled out loud and winked at Celes. "Sumo suit." he whispered to Celes.

Celes let out a little giggle and the people in front of them turned around and she turned her head into Lee's side to laugh. " _You'll love it."_ she sent giggling in the connection as well.

" _Oh really?"_ Harry sent back. " _You sound very entertained."_

" _Oh I am."_ she sent back to him still giggling.

" _So, you got lost today' huh?"_ he sent to Celes privately.

" _A little, but I came back pretty fast."_ she sent back as she sobered but kept her face pressed into Lee's side as tears filled her eyes. " _He's a horrible man."_

" _I know, we are going to fix you and then we are going to make him go away."_ Harry sent to her.

Celes sniffed and nodded and then felt Harry's hand on her cheek and she smiled. " _You and Ro and that projection power… I miss you, say you're coming home soon."_

" _As soon as we can, we will."_ Harry sent back to her and ran a hand over her hair and then pulled back. " _I'd do more but I'm worn out already. I love you, Nani."_

" _I love you too."_ Celes sighed and sniffed again.

" _Give, Ro a kiss for me."_ Lee sent to Harry.

" _On it. Give one to Celes for me, make a good one I miss her extra right now."_ he sent back.

" _A special kiss, got it."_ Lee smiled as he pulled Celes closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

Celes sighed and looked up at Lee and then back at the movie. " _You brought me back today, baby girl. I love you."_ she sent unsure she'd get a response.

Roman tighten her magic around her like a tight hug. " _Love you."_ She whispered in her ear and press the lips of her magic self right under her ear.

Celes gave a little moan as desire shot through her body and between her legs. She pressed them together. " _Wow… I miss you."_ she sent.

Roman nuzzled her neck and giggled. Then she broke the connection but kept her magic firmly wrapped around her.

Lee looked down at her and lifted her chin. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. His tongue traced her lips then slowly slipped into her mouth. He made a slow exploration with his tongue and then slowly slipped it out. "A special kiss from Harry." he whispered.

Celes sat with her eyes closed her face still tipped up. "T-thats a g-good kiss." she whispered back a little stunned and even more turned on.

He smiled down at her and rubbed her nose with his. He leaned down and kissed her more harder. "That is from me."

Celes moaned a little. "Thats nice too." she shivered and pressed her head into his chest. "Wow… okay… it really does not take a whole lot." she whispered and took deep breaths trying to calm down her desire with no luck.

"Easy." he teased her with a little chuckle.

Celes looked up at him and then pulled away a little and crossed her legs and made herself watch the movie. "Nope." she whispered still finding it hard to concentrate.

Lee chuckled again. "Are you trying to play hard to get again?" he whispered and then pulled her closer to him. "Want to go home yet?"

Celes gave a little moan but shook her head. "No, no…" she whispered.

He chuckled again. He ran the back of his finger along the side of breast and smiled to himself. "Whenever you are ready." he whispered.

Celes shook her head and looked at him. "Horrible… horrible man." she whispered and shifted in her chair with a quiet moan.

"You like it." He whispered as he continued to caress the side of her breast. Every few strokes he would inch closer to her nipple. Then he would run his fingers over her nipple then move back and start over again.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and moaned again, she shivered as she felt him run his finger over her nipple and felt it harden in response. She looked at him and shook her head. "This is so… not fair." she whispered.

"I think it is. You dragged me to this chick flick. Its all your fault." he teased as he continued to tease her.

Celes gave him a little look of mock outrage. "You could have chosen the movie." she whispered back and moaned quietly and tightened her legs a little more.

"Not at all." He whispered. "If I did then it's because I chose it for you." he tweaked her nipped through her shirt. He rolled the hard nub of it between his fingers and flicked it.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Y-you keep doing that… I-I'll have to c-cover myself w-when we leave." she whispered and closed her eyes not paying attention to the movie.

"Just as long I can slip my hands into your shirt and cup your breast." he teased her. He gave a groan and wave his hand to cloak them and silence charm up. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "i can't wait any more." he told her. "Sorry. I'll buy the bloody movie for you." he slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. as he kissed her.

Celes moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his chest. "I thought you were going to take me home…" she said and leaned up and kissed his neck arching her back a little and pressed her breast into his hand more.

"I thought you wanted to be more adventurous." he told her as her as he worked open her jeans. he slid a hand inside and played with her clit.

Celes gave a little shiver and a moan and rolled her hips a little. "O-oh I do." she gave a little smile to him and moaned again.

He smiled as he kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth just as fingers entered her core. He moaned as he thrust his fingers and tongue into her.

Celes moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips. She pulled back just a little and kissed him again, she gave him a bigger smile and rolled her hips again and brought her hands down to toy with the waistline of his jeans.

He growled at her. "Don't toy with me, Smiles." he said against her neck. "If you don't touch me I swear this adventure ends here and we will both suffer."

Celes giggled and undid his jeans and dipped her hand inside of them and grabbed his shaft lightly. She moaned and kissed him, she pumped her hand on his shaft a few times and rolled her hips. "A-are you s-sure you would have been a-able to s-stop?" she stuttered.

He moaned as he lifted his hips. "Oh, I can." he maned again. "It would hurt like hell but well worth it." He kiss her again. He thrust his fingers fast into her "You are talking too much. More of your erotic song and less words." he growled at her.

Celes moaned and shivered and quickened her hand on his shaft. She rolled her hips a little faster and kissed his neck and chin and then lips. She moaned loudly and gave a little shriek and spread her legs a little more to grant him more access. She arched her back and shivered.

Lee moaned louder and moved his hips faster in Celes' hand. He moved his fingers in and out of her as best as he could. He moaned again as he kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and thrust into her mouth. He kissed down her chin down to her neck. He sucked harder on her neck making sure he marked her. He moved to another spot on her neck and sucked again.

Celes gave a screaming moan and pumped Lee a little faster as he sucked on her neck. She was so incredibly turned on right now, she could barely think straight. She pulled away and slammed her lips onto his in a hard kiss that she filled with the wild passion that was pulsing through her. She felt her juices leak out and gave another screaming moan. She pushed closer to him and threw a leg over his and looked up at him.

Lee growled as he thrust faster. "Celes," he moaned as he leaned down and kiss her neck. Pushed up her shirt and trailed little hickies down to her breast. He worked his fingers faster in her. He moaned as he used his thumb and rubbed it against her clit.

Celes gave another screaming moan and rolled her hips more and quickened her hand on him again. She dropped her head back a little and then looked up at Lee. "L-lee." she gave a whining scream. "O-oh God…" she gasped out.

"Celes…" he moaned as he pumped his hips faster into her hand. He rubbed faster over her clit and shivered himself. "Come." he commanded her as moaned against her neck.

Celes whimpered a little and looked at him. She wanted to wait for him, but knew she couldn't this time. She gave a little scream as her body shook with her orgasm. She gave another tiny scream and kept her hand moving on him. "Lee…" she moaned.

Lee pulled his hand out of her pants and closed them. He pushed her hand away and closed his own. After fixing her shirt He scooped her up and walked out the theater. He apparated them to Godric's Hollow and took them to their room. "God, I need you now!" He growled at her as he tossed her onto the bed. He waved his hands and their closed disappeared. He settled between her legs and thrust hard into her.

Celes grabbed his shoulders and brought her legs up around his waist and moaned loudly. She kissed him and down to his chin and gripped him closer as she started to match his pace. She gave a little growl and kissed his shoulder. Her mind was in one mode and she was going to keep going. She ran her hands down to cup his ass and moaned again.

He kissed down her neck and then chuckled. He grabbed her hips and then hooked her knees over the inside of his forearms and thrust faster and harder into her. He leaned his head back and moaned louder. He panted as he looked down at her and moaned at her beauty of being a woman. He wanted to touch her more but he wanted her hard and fast.

Celes brought her hands up and pressed them against the headboard. She couldn't roll her hips at all but she could push against him a little with the leverage the bed provided. She threw her head back and enjoyed the foggy out of control feeling she has. She wanted so much more. She let out a scream and tried pressing harder against him. She started to let out screams with each thrust.

Lee moaned and thrust faster into her. He looked down at her and gave a groan. "I'm sorry… but… I have to…" he moaned. "... save… your voice…" he place a silent charm over her throat and cut the sound of her moans. He moaned him and thrust harder into her. The sound of the headboard banging against the wall filled the air along with with his grunts and moans. His fingers dug deeper into her the top of her thighs. he leaned his head back and moaned again.

Celes gave a silent moan and watched him, he looked amazing, and the sounds he was making were driving her even more wild. She pressed a little harder against him and felt her juices leak out. She so wanted to change the angle just a little but couldn't move her hips at all. She felt her orgasm creep into her body and gave another silent moan and arched her back a little.

Lee shivered as he watched her. It was amazing, he couldn't hear her but just by looking at her he knew she was going to orgasm. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up onto his lap. "This time… together…" he grunted. He kissed her neck and sucked on it.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. She dropped her head to the side and gave another silent moan and let her mouth drop open a little as she rode him faster. Sweat began to bead all over her body and she leaned forward and kissed Lee down the neck and bit the base of it.

He moaned against her and shivered harder. "Celes… God… NOW!" he yelled as he pumped harder into her and allowed his climax to take over him. He roared out his climax and shivered harder as he held her tightly against his body.

Celes' entire body tightened when she came with him, she'd have screamed if she could have. She pressed her mouth into his shoulder anyway and started to shake and jerk in Lee's arms. Her whole body tight and wrapped around him.

Lee chuckled as he slowly lowered them to the bed. He moaned as he laid them side by side. He shivered again and held her tighter. He released the silent charm on her and buried his face into her hair and took in her scent of honey.

Celes gave a little sigh and moaned as she jerked she was still clinging to him pretty tightly but she felt it loosen a little at a time. Her body kept jerking and she was still shaking. She laughed quite suddenly and then turned her head into the pillow and laughed a little more.

Lee leaned up onto his elbow and looked down at her. "What's funny, Smiles?" he asked her. "Enjoyed your adventure that much?"

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "Oh yes, I did very much. It worked." she snorted.

"What worked?"

Celes shook her head. "Playing hard to get, it actually sort of worked." she snorted. "Im sorry not that was fantastic… that was… wow… Oh God…"

Lee gave a chuckle and kissed her. "What made you think that I didn't plan this? I'm not blind to when you are aroused. You have been aroused since lunch. I made sure of it." he teased her.

Celes pouted a little. "Really? Well it was still…" she shook her head and giggled. "You can play me like a guitar, can't you Lee Jordan?"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I did tell you that you were easy, did I not?" he rained kisses all over her face. He sighed and laid down beside her. "Besides, you avoided following me and Ro here. I had to get you here some how." He looked around the room and missed it more. He pulled the blue blanket up and over them. The house was cold due to no one being home in months. "This is our home. You should be comfortable in it." he poked her nose.

Celes looked around their room and nodded. "It wasn't the home I was uncomfortable with, it was intruding on your and Roman's time together." she whispered and used a spell to light a fire in the hearth in their room.

He looked down at her and kissed her. "We are fine. I told you I will let you know when I want more time with her." he kissed her again and smiled. "You are still easy. Easy like know that one and one is two." he winked at her again.

Celes smiled at him. "Yes, I'm easy, I admit it. But I'm still going to keep trying to play hard to get." she said around a yawn. "I'm sleepy, and glad to be home. Maybe after schools out we could just come home for a month." she sighed.

"I was thinking the whole summer break. We haven't been home since last… Geez, a whole year now." he shook his head. "No, for the whole summer we should just come back home." he kissed her again. "You should get some sleep."

Celes nodded. "The whole summer… the kids too… bring Bree home… here…" she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Lee smiled down at her and kissed her again. He waved his hand and dressed them. After putting the fire out and locking up the house. He apparated them back to Hogsmeade and walked them back up to the castle. Unfortunately it was still a school night and they wouldn't be able to sleep in their bed, in their home. He sighed as they finally reached their flat. He undressed her and laid her in his bed with him. He really did miss home and he was starting to miss Ro and Harry. He reached out to Ro and found her sleeping. He concentrated really hard and tried to touch her. He just wanted to feel her one time by using the magic. Just once. He closed his eyes and sleep took him over.

Roman woke a few hours before dawn. She looked around the room and found herself wrapped in Harry's arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to Harry. It had been a couple of days of being in China and they weren't going anywhere with the training. She wanted to go back home to Celes and Lee heal Celes but Sensi was still unpleased. He was still waiting for something to happen but nothing was happening. They had been in China since Saturday and it was now tuesday and nothing changed. Harry was still trying to punch a hole through a paper, and since he still had not he was sent back to their room at night with no supper. Ro would share the dried fruit, nuts, and jerky with him but it was running low. So the night before she had brought him a little of her dinner. She knew it was breaking Sensi rule but he still needed to eat. She laid in Harry's arms and knew when the temple awakened. She slowly tried to slip out of Harry's arms.

Harry tightened his arms around Roman. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"To get dressed." she whispered. "I'm not leaving anywhere." she giggled.

Harry groaned and sat up pulling her along with him. "The hours that we have kept since getting here are brutal." he complained.

She smiled up at him. "Up a little before dawn and in our rooms a little after sunset. The monks and Sensi really take advantage of their day." she crawled over to their bags and threw him some clothes.

Harry pulled on his clothes as he shivered a little. "Yes, they really do." he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Ro had just pulled on her shorts when the door slammed open two monks seized her by the arms and dragged her out the room. "This does not concern you, hidden warrior." one of the monks pointed at Harry.

Harry advanced on them. "The hell it doesnt, she is mine, and everything that concerns her concerns me. Let. Her. Go." he commanded.

"Harry, please, just stay here." Roman told him.

"Listen to her or else you will be hurt too." The monks dragged her out the room and into the meditation room. They threw her to the ground in front of the Sensi.

Harry growled and followed them a few minutes after they disappeared and tracked Roman and found them in the meditation room. "What are you doing?" he asked Sensi his power spilling out around him.

Sensi hissed at him. He nodded to two monks that quickly went over to Roman and pushed onto her stomach. The held down her arms and placed their feet against her legs. Two more monks blocked Harry so that he could not go any further. "Would you like to tell him what you did last night?" Sensi asked Roman.

Roman gave a guilty look and looked away. "I took food from the dinner table to feed you." she whispered.

"Say it louder!" Sensi hissed at her.

"I took food from the dinner table to feed you." Roman said louder.

Harry irradiated with power as he stared daggers at Sensi. "Leave her alone, she was taking care of me, it's my fault. You want to punish someone punish me. Let her go!" he said pushing against the monks blocking him from Roman.

"This is both of your punishment. You do not eat at my table because you are not fit to eat at my table. She knows this rule but yet she broke it. She is not supposed to take care of you. You take care of yourself! How can you protect her if you can't even take care of yourself first. Three days you have been on your task and yet you have not progressed. Now you must watch and see what happens to those who take food from my table." he grabbed a bamboo rod. "Fifteen lashes, and if you make a sound or move you get five more." He beat Roman on the back of her legs up to her back by the fifth lash she screamed out in pain.

Harry growled and more power filled him. "Leave her alone!" he shouted watching her. He pushed his power out of him. He felt it radiate and pulse through him. He concentrated on it and pushed it out with such force it sent the two monks blocking him flying. Quite suddenly he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He walked forward with purpose and before the bamboo rod fell on Roman's back again he caught it growled and gave it a little spin using it to leverage Sensei away from Roman. "I said leave her alone, did you not hear me?" he asked.

Sensei smiled at him, "Finally progress." he nodded to the two monks that were holding Roman down and they quickly picked her up and moved her away. "Show me, Hidden One, what are your skills?" Sensei went onto the attack, he pulled another bamboo stick and thrusted at him to strike him.

Lohi'au caught the staff and snapped it behind his back and crouched into a stance and watched the old man evenly. "By all means, try me." he said to him.

Sensei nodded and rushed at him. Roman laid on her stomach and watched them. With every punch Sensei gave Harry… Lohi'au blocked. Lohi'au struck back but they were easily blocked by Sensei. Ro looked at them in awe. Joy and happiness filled her as she watched them. It was like watching kung fu movie. She rested her chin in her hands and kicked her legs as she continued to watch. They both jumped into the air still fighting. Soon they jumped apart and eyed each other. Sensei's eyes glowed with his golden eyes and then laughed.

"He passes." He told Roman. He walked over to her, "He passes, I will take him under my wing and train him. He is still lippy but I like him."

"Really? Truly?" ROman asked excitedly. She went to jump up and hug him but the pain on her back stung her and she hissed as she laid back down. "Did you really have to hit me so damn hard?"

"What have you done, Pele?" Lohi'au asked and looked down at the staff in his hands and then back up. "Really, Ro? Really?" Harry asked.

Roman blushed, "I'm sorry, truly, I'm sorry but you were taking too long and we needed Lohi'au out. Sensei need to evaluate him and his skills. He also need to show you that because you have Lohi'au in you both of you can live in harmony without controlling one or the other. How do you think I can be Roman and Pele? Pele is a goddess we came to an agreement to live in harmony and you needed that. I'm sorry, Lohi'au for scaring you, you too Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and stalked over to her and kneeled down and looked at her back. He did a basic healing spell on the welts and then helped her to sit. "You do that to us again, tied to a chair… tied to it until… until I see fit to let you go damn it." he growled at her.

Roman smiled at her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that a sexual threat?" she purred as she pressed her body to him. She kissed his cheeks and then his lips. She looked him in the eyes. "I would not have done so if it weren't necessary. And I do not plan to do so again. I promise."

Harry growled and kissed her. "Good." he said and rested his forehead on hers. "You did it for Celes… you shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt though." he said lightly and pulled away. "Now what?"

"Now, I get to go back to bed." Roman told him.

Sensi laughed, "We start your real training. What you seek is not here but _you_ have to go get it. We train your body, we train your spirit, and we train your mind. Friday you will go into the mountains and seek the stone which brings peace to the minds and healing. You will bring it to me to cleanse. This journey is not just of the one you want to heal but for you to become one with yourself. You must work together with the hidden one to find this stone."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sensei." he said and stood helping Roman up as well.

Roman kept her hair in the front of her to keep herself covered. "This morning we rest just a little longer and then you will go with Sensei." she told Harry and laced her fingers with his. She smiled at her Sensei and bowed. "Thank you Sensei." she pulled Harry with her back to their room. She dug into her bag for a tank top and pulled it on. "Harry, I'm really sorry. Really, I am." she told him.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes and then went over and crouched down in front of her and grabbed her face and kissed her, fiercely, possessive. When he broke the kiss he nipped her bottom lip and then sucked on it a little. "You scared the shit out of me, I thought he was going to beat you bloody. Damn it Roman! And what am I suppose to tell Lee? That I got you beat up so you could get my warrior unlocked? Oh yeah I can see that conversation going real well." he said running a hand over his hair and pulling it out of its ponytail.

She bowed her head. She knew this was the lecture she was going to hear. "I told him to wait. I wanted you to do it on your own but you both were taking too long. I'm sorry. I will tell Lee. I know he isn't going to like this but it had to be done. I have plans to bring him here too but he has to finish training with Dimi." she peeked up at him. "If we had the time I wouldn't have agreed to it but we don't have the luxury. I'm sorry for scaring you and putting you through this but I will not apologise on how it happened. I would do it again if it mean help not just Celes, but you and Lee." she raised her chin up at him and crossed her arms. "I too am a warrior and I know how to take pain. I'm not weak."

Harry growled at her again. "I never said anything about weakness." Harry ran his hands through his hair and pulled on it a little. "You know what I want to do to you right now, I want to posses you and make sure no one _ever_ touches you like that again. I want to get you pregnant so you _can't_ do something like that again because you have more than just your life to think of. I want to plan a way with Lee to keep you that way." he got up and paced the little space and looked at her heatedly every couple of seconds.

Excitement filled her stomach and her mouth fell open. She felt excited and wanted that but at the same time she didn't like that idea. That meant that she would have to be tied down. She made a sound between a whimper and a moan as she scooted away from him. "I would have guess you wanted to ring my neck." she grumbled and watched him pace.

Harry stopped pacing and looked down at her. "Roman, I don't want to ring your neck, I want to take you hard and fast and make sure you know who you belong to." he said to her and took a deep breath. "I'm not angry at what you did or why you did it. I'm angry about the _way_ you did it."

"I know who I belong to." she muttered again as she frowned down at her hands. She sighed and looked up at him. "I said I was sorry. I know you are angry and I take full responsibility on that." she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. "I… I can't say it enough and I don't know how to show you how sorry I am so, you can continue to pace and do what you want but I'm going to get some sleep." she rolled onto her side and pulled one of the blankets over her head.

Harry looked down at her and deflated. "Awe shit." he whispered and got down on the ground and crawled up behind her and pulled the blanket off her head and rolled her over to look at him. "I'm sorry." he said. "Really… I'm just scared, I'm sorry." he said again and kissed her cheeks and then her mouth.

Roman opened one eye and looked up at him. She sighed and sat back up. "Tell me what you are scared of. Both of you, Harry and Lohi'au." She pulled his head onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "I will try to ease them as much as I can."

"Today, I was scared of losing you, we both were. You're ours…" he said and looked up at her. "Mostly though, God what if it doesnt work. What if Celes gets lost, and I can't find her again. I… I can't lose her Ro, it'd be like shes dead…" he said and closed his eyes as tears filled them.

"Oh, Harry." she said as she laid next to him and held him close to her. "This time its not you." she told him. "Its all of us. I know you were there the first time and you couldn't help but this time this burden isn't all on you. Lee and I help carry that burden and we will not allow her to be lost. The three of us as a whole will bring her back. She needs all of us. As for the stone, it will work. Why do you think the little Buddha statues are made of green jade? Green is a sign of healing, jade will bring peace to the mind and spirit. This time she will be healed from her madness. This _will_ work. Want to know why?"

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I'm Roman McTaggert. One of _the_ smartest girls that went to Hogwarts, got _all_ her OWLs, stood up against the Weasley twins and made a name for herself. Besides, nothing and no one stands in _my_ way when I am looking for something for the ones I love."

Harry smiled up at her. "I know." he whispered and pulled away a little. "You want to know why it really scares me? Not because of the little couple hour long episodes she used to have and is starting to have but because for the week before Noah was born, she was gone. Completely gone. She doesn't talk about it, I don't think she remembers it honestly. But she was and that could happen again at any moment and with the way that jackhole is pushing her…" he shook his head.

Roman shook her head. "She will _never_ be gone to us completely. _Never_." she sighed as she laid her head on her arms and looked at him. "What have Celes told you about my madness?"

"Most of it, you were broken, fractured. I witnessed some of it, but not all of it… she said you would go away…" he stopped and looked at her.

"You were lucky with Celes. The most she had been gone was a week. Try months. I was completely mad. Lee said that on my really bad days I was violent. I fought him and would try to hurt myself. At night I destroyed the flat. I nearly killed him. My madness was the opposite of Celes where she could be herself but depressed and see dead loved ones. Something might trigger her to go into an episode. Where as mine, i was gone. I saw shadows figures stalking me. They screamed at him and would try to grab me. Lee never knew what my days were going to be like, the shortest time that I was normal was 15 minutes." she lowered her eyes. "We didn't have our connection and a lot of her madness stems from the fear of losing me. Why do you think the guilt is bringing it back? She is scared that if she gets what she wants I will write her off and disconnect with her. Her mind wasn't fully healed. I reassure her that I'm not going anywhere but the stone will help give her the strength of a clear mind."

Harry looked at her and found a new understanding of just how strong Lee must have been. His heart actually hurt for him. "I… I'm sorry." he whispered and scooted back closer to her. "We should nap while we can. I… feel better." he whispered to her.

She wrapped an arm around him. "You are not alone in this, Harry. _We_ will help, so stop trying to carry that whole burden on your shoulders." she kissed his nose. "That is your first lesson." she told him and smiled. "You are not weak if you need to ask for help." She rubbed her nose against his. "Now about that possessing of me, will that happen _after_ we get Celes healed?" she teased and laughed. She pulled her blanket over her and closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, but first things first I fully intend on locking myself away with Celes for a weekend." he said and kissed her through the blanket and pulled another around himself and shut his own eyes.

Roman yawned. "A weekend lockup. I like that. I think I may have to do that to Lee too. he had also said something about trying to get me with child too." she chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

Harry chuckled. "That's my kind of thinking." he muttered and nodded off.

A couple of hours had gone by and Roman woke a second time that morning. She looked over at her watvh and saw it was ten in the morning. She sigh and looked at Harry. She gave a silent laugh. He still had a need to possess her. She found him sleeping on top of her and not spooned against her. She smiled and shook his shoulders. "Harry, wake up." She told him. "Time to wake up and..." she trailed off as she felt his power radiate from him and start to wrap around her. When he lifted his head and looked down at her she smiled up at him. "So this morning is Lohi'au. Well, time to get up." She told him.

Lohi'au looked down at her, he gave a small nod and rolled off of her. "Pele, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. A little stiff but good." Roman watched him as she sat up. "Are you still angry with me?" She asked as she said Indian style.

He sighed and sat up as well. "No, I'll admit it is very difficult for me to stay upset with you." He said. "The stubbornness I usually feel goes out the door with you."

Roman giggled and then jumped and tackled him down. "That is because I am made of awesome." She sang. She straddled his waist and looked down at him. "You are going to play nice, right? I dont care how old of a sprite you are. You hurt my Baby and I will find a way to eradicate you."

Lohi'au looked up at her and brushed her hair back. "He is safe, I will play nice young one." He said to her and dropped his hand and shut his eyes when they opened again it was Harry who looked up at her. "Threatens an ancient spirit within her husband, meh, no big deal" he chuckled and leaned up and kissed Roman.

Roman giggled. "It's what I do best." She grinned at him and kissed him again. She moaned and wiggled on top of him. "Sleep well?" She asked as she teased him a little more. "If Lee were here he would say you slept like a baby." She winked down at him.

Harry moaned and grabbed her hips and nodded. "I did sleep like a baby." He chuckled. He lifted his hips a little and felt himself harden in response to her pressed against him. "Ro..." He said and sat and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hip a little. She giggled and felt excitement shook into her stomach. She giggled again and tried to get up.

Harry held her down. "Just... " he trailed off and kissed her neck and sucked on the base of it. "Let me feel you." He said rubbing his hands up her back and back down to her ass and pulled her closer with a growl. "I want you." He said and kissed her.

Roman shivered and moaned as she lulled her head back. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Take me, Harry. Take what you need and want. I don't mind." She moaned again as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry moaned and waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He lifted her and slowly and lowered her into him. He moaned at how hot and ready she was already. He kissed down her neck and onto her collarbone and started to thrust slowly into her. He kissed back up to the base of her neck and bit it. "I love you." He breathed and gripped her hips a little tighter and quickened his pace a little.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips to match his pace. She shivered as she held him tighter to her. "I love you too, Harry." She moaned in his ear. She nipped it and kissed down his jaw line. She kissed his chin and kissed his lips. She traced her tongue over his lips and rubbed her nose against his. She moaned a sigh and ran her hands down his back.

Harry groaned and buried his face in her neck and pumped a little harder and faster into her. He kissed her neck and moaned. He gripped her hips a little tighter again and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth and using it to make love to her tongue. He kept his mouth pressed to hers as she started to moan louder.

Roman moaned into his mouth as she rocked faster onto him. She loved how he was making love to her and to her mouth. She loved when he and Lee both did that. She pressed closer to him. She gave a whimper as she rode him faster. Harry was building something into her and she needed more. She dug her fingers into his back as they slid up to his hair. She pulled on it as her moans grew higher in pitch. He was her wild man and she wanted him wild. She shivered as she kissed him and then broke their kiss and leaned her head back and moaned again.

Harry moaned louder then he should have as he watched Roman and brought one of his hands up and tweaked her nipple. He moaned again a and ran kissed down her throat and moaned against it and bit into it. He quickened his pace double and gripped her hip tighter with one hand and rolled her nipple with the other as he slowly lost his sanity.

Roman moaned louder as she felt more excitement bloomed into her stomach and she shivered as she felt her orgasm fill her. She knew Harry was just getting started but he was driving her crazy with need. "Harry…" she whimpered. She bit her lower lip and moaned. She pressed her face into his neck and arched her back so that her breast was pressed into his hand and chest. She felt them harden tighter. One hand scratched at his back while the other pulled onto his hair. Her moans bordered on her high pitched moans and nearly screaming.

Harry growled and cast the silencing charm around her voice box to prevent her from getting too loud. He knew she was ready to come, he could feel her tightening around him. He wasn't yet but that had never stopped him from giving her multiple orgasms before. "Come Roman." he commanded her and kept his pace up as he felt her tighten more in her orgasm around him.

Roman gave a silent scream as she threw her head back. She held tightly to Harry and shook. She whimpered and moaned silently. She pressed her face into his neck and bit him as she continued to rock her hips against him. Her heavy breathing was the only sound that came from her. She shivered again as she kissed up his neck. She kissed him harder and thrust her tongue into his mouth and fought with his. She felt her juices leak from her and picked up speed with her hips.

Harry leaned down and bit her neck, where it connected to the shoulder, fairly hard. He felt like he was in Hawaii again. He couldn't seem to get his fill of Roman. He gripped both of her hips and dug his fingers into them and thrust harder but at the same speed, which was as fast as he could go. He felt sweat bead on his body in the effort. He felt his orgasm tingle up his spine when he felt her juices leak out of her around him and moaned against her neck and then kissed where he had bitten her and then reached up and kissed her mouth hard.

If Roman had her voice she knew she would be screaming. She shook as more of her juice leaked out. She scratched at his back and bit his shoulder as she felt a fast orgasm fill and demand to be released. She didn't know what to do any more. She just wanted to come but yet she wanted to keep going. Sweat coated her skin as her breathing came out as short burst of hair. She pulled onto Harry hair and kissed him harder. She bit him down his neck and scratched across his shoulders and tightened around him.

Harry panted and growled and bit her shoulder again and moaned against it. He pulled back and trailed kisses up her neck and then sucked leaving a trail of hickies to her ear. "Are you ready again?" he panted. "Please… please be ready again." he moaned he said into her ear.

She nodded as she dug her nails into his back. She wanted to scream yes but she couldn't talk. She nodded again and pulled onto his hair. God she was so ready. " _YES!"_ she screamed at him through their private link.

Harry pressed his face into her neck and roared into it as he came hard and pumped into her harder as he released his seed into her and groaned shaking against her holding her tightly.

She gave a silent scream as her juices gushed out of her. Her whole body shook violently as she clung to Harry. She panted and felt weak. She gave another moan and jerked. Suddenly she felt another orasm flushed through her and more of her juices gushed from her. She whimpered silently. What did Harry do to her? It was so intense and crazy. She closed her eyes as she leaned her face into his shoulder and jerked again.

Harry released the charm and shook still against her. He kissed her neck and took in her scent, it was still Roman, musty but still very Roman. "Sorry…. I think I lost it a little." he whispered to her and jerked.

Roman shook her head. "Don't be…" she panted. She gave a little chuckle. "I know exactly what you were doing." she moaned again. She slid a shaky hand into his hair and found it wet. She chuckled again. She slowly leaned up and looked at him. She kissed him and rubbed her nose against his. "It's okay, you were reassuring yourself and punishing me at the same time." She smiled at him. "You are not going to get me pregnant." she sang to him and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to have a powwow with Lee when we get back, this is going to happen. You will forget your protection one day, and I figure if we keep getting you into bed enough it'll happen." he chuckled and kissed her neck and moaned. "We should get going before Sensei sends someone in to drag us out." he sighed.

She chuckled and slowly slid off him. She moaned and then crawled away from him before he changed his mind. She opened her bag and pulled out gray pajama looking uniforms. "You are officially a student so you get to wear the uniform." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and pulled on the uniform after she tossed it to him. He smiled and stood. "Hows it look?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder as she pulled on the pants of her uniform. "Nice!" she told him. She giggled as she bit her lower lip and pulled on a sports bra and slipped the shirt on. "If it were Hogwarts I would have to seduce you into a classroom or a corridor just to have you." she winked at him and then stood in front of him with her back to him. "Braid my hair please." she told him as she started to button up her shirt.

Harry walked over to her and combed his fingers through her hair and then braided it for her securing the tail at the end with one of his little hair ties he now carried. He kissed her neck and stepped away pulling back his own hair into a low ponytail again.

Roman straighten her shirt, "Sorry again for lying to you about this. Sensei and I had talked about this the morning we started training." she looked at him. "He wanted to separate us but I told him no." She gave a half smile. "I know that would have drove you crazy, especially when I had ran and you had went after me." She reached up and smoothed out some of his hair.

Harry looked down at her and leaned down and kissed her. "I'm already over it. I love you." He said and kissed her again.

Roman shivered and kissed him again. "Come on, you will be training with Sensei today. I will see you at supper. This time at the table." She gave him a mischievous smile. "If you are too sore to eat I can feed you. And trust me, you will be sore." She pulled him out the room and and out into the courtyard where Sensei was waiting for them.

Harry bowed to Sensei as did Roman and looked around a little. "So…" he said trailing off feeling a little lost. "We train, yeah?"

Sensei nodded and Roman walked off to the side and sat on the ground. She watched as he explained that although Harry and Lohiau were two people with two spirits they were actually one person. Over the years Lohiau had developed and learned things. He had to realized that the knowledge of his lives, fighting styles, and magic. What they were going to keep focus on was communication between Harry and Lohiau and helping Harry realizing that. Then they were going to physically train both Harry and Lohiau with new fighting skills.

Harry listened intently, tried to keep his smart ass mouth under control and learned the best he could. He felt every muscle strain as he learned the new fight style and excecized ones that Lohiau knew. He found as he worked harder to do as he was told the results were better, but the pain was worse. By the time they were breaking for lunch Harry's entire body was on fire from the strain and teaching him new muscle memories. He walked through the pain and aching and kept a stiff upper lip about it.

Roman smiled at him and handed him some water. "How you feeling?" She asked him.

"My whole body is on fire, but its good." he grinned at her and drank some of the water and suppressed a wince.

"You keep up the good work and I'll show you the new trick I learned the other day." She winked at him. She held up a bowl of rice and beef. "Do you know how to use chopsticks?"

Harry nodded and took the bowl and chopsticks and dug in. "I don't think there is a person on the planet who doesn't know how to these days." he said around a full mouth.

Roman shook her head and chuckled. "Sensei says he likes you." She smiled up at him. "You are a hard worker and he enjoy the face you make when you want to say something but are biting your tongue."

Harry shook his head. "I'm trying to be good." he said. "Its hard though when someones beating the daylights out of you." he ate more of his lunch.

"Oh, I know. I got my ass beat quite a few times when I was sent here for training." She shook her head. "There are just some things you are like why didn't you just tell me the first time."

"Right!" Harry groaned. "This is going to be brutal." he said and scarfed down more food.

"But their are some benefits to it. One, you get realization for yourself. Two, you learn when to speak and when not to speak... of course I just usually let things spill out my mouth... well most times."

"Awe yes, Celes would call that word vomit." Harry said with a wink and a wince. "I suffer from the same affliction."

"Yeah, word vomit. I'm not as bad. Only when I want to be a smart ass or is annoyed." She shrugged. "Usually I'm to myself."

Harry chuckled. "So… never to yourself when you're around Celes, Lee and I then?" he teased.

She smiled up at him. "That is because I love you guys. Besides, I can only keep so much to myself for so long before you picked up on it. Mind invader." She teased back.

Harry chuckled. "That can not be helped sometimes." he defended and shook his head. "Besides, you like it… most of the time."

Roman laughed and shook her head. "Only when I'm teasing you or when you are having your way… or potting someone's torture." she thought of Hermione as she looked up at him.

Harry shook his head. "Youre not going to let that go are you?" he asked her.

"I did let it go." she pouted. "I just find entertainment on imagine lowering her into the ocean water, strapped to an anchor, with a ring of sharks swimming around." She chuckled as she shared that picture and of herself dresses in black pants that hugged her legs, a which ruffled shirt and a red corset over it, black boots, a bandana on her head, and a sword in her hand.

Harry chuckled. "You'll have to wear that sometime for me, pirate." he said in her ear and nipped it a little and then went back to his food still chuckling.

Roman chuckled and gave a little shiver. "Play your cards right and I just might. And unlike you I won't do a half naked performance in front of the family, unlike someone that will remain nameless, Harry."

"Oh that wasnt even close to the naughty one, besides they do stuff like that at Merry Monarch every year." he winked at her. "You wait till you see the naughty one, I wont even get to finish." he said in a low voice looking at her.

She shivered again and closed her eyes. She gave a little moan. "Koa, you are a very evil man when you want to be." she smiled. "Its okay, though, I _will_ get you back for that." She handed him more water. "So do you have any questions to what you are learning?"

Harry chuckled and sat back to drink the water. "I think I'm good, Sensei is a good… ha sensei." he said with a wink. "I'll ask if I have questions, you know I will."

She nodded as she leaned her elbows on her knees and watched him. It was amazing how much he had changed since she had first met him. A scrawny little boys, shaggy hair, with bad luck was now a full grown man with broad shoulders, muscles to bite on, a teasing nature, a warrior, loving husband and father, and lets not forget the now long hair and nicely tanned skin. "When did you grow up, Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "Somewhere between all the drama that is our lives." he said eyes dancing. "And I could ask the same of you Roman McTaggert." taking in her curves, the way her breasts had gotten a little larger, her hair was longer, thicker even if that was possible, her face had lost its baby fat years ago and she just looked more… he didnt know what but it was more of it.

Roman laughed, "To be honest, I really don't know. All I know is it felt like yesterday when we last fought at Hogwarts, found each other again and just became this odd but yet affectionate family." she smiled at him. "I still remember the day you laid eyes on Dalton and kissed me. I was so shocked, aroused, and shocked."

Harry chuckled. "That was the first time I'd ever felt jealousy attached to my feelings for you." he shook his head. "Marking my territory even back then, when we had no clue what the hell was driving us all to be together."

"Right!" she sighed and then gave him a mischievous smile. "I think I need to drive you and Lee crazy yet again. May need to make a new 'guy' friend."

Harry growled. "You do that, I'll tie you to the bed and Lee and I will make sure you're good and pregnant before I let you go again." he said deadly serious.

She shivered with arousal. "There is just something about your punishments that make me want to be bad." she whispered. She shook her head and smiled. She chuckled to herself as she thought of a quote of a movie. "If this is torture, heh, chain me to the wall." she winked at him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He looked around. "Lunch is almost done." he sighed. He moved his legs and winced a little. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move at all tonight." he groaned.

"It's okay, I have something special planned for you." Roman told him. "And it involves a massage that you love so much." She smiled at him.

Harry gave her a smile. "Oh, well, I look forward to it then." he said winking.

"Because you know I'm the best." she sang. "Well, probably not better than Celes. She knows the healer stuff. But I read on the body and muscles and I have the strength in my hands to work deep."

Harry gave a little moan. "I _really_ look forward to it then." he said.

She gave a laugh and shook her head. She stood up and then pulled Harry to his feet. "Get going, I'll see you at supper then I'll get you to relax so you can sleep well tonight." Just to be bad she clapped him on the back a couple of times.

Harry shook his head and went back to it, and got beat up, stopped, and tore around. His muscles ached so badly, and he could feel every part of his body throbbing with pain. But he pushed through it and learned all he could. By the time he was finishing up for dinner he lay on the floor after being slammed down yet again and took deep breaths. He was getting back up when Sensei dismissed him for Supper. He limped into the dining area and winced as he sat down next to Roman. "I may die, if I do tell Celes I held out for a day, and give Lee a big wet kiss for me." he chuckled and hence.

Roman giggled and shook her head as she filled her and Harry's bowl with rice. "Can you reach for the other stuff or do you want me to feed you?" she whispered to him.

Harry looked down at her. "I'm tempted but I think it'll be better if I feed myself, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her forehead. "Maybe when we get home I'll let you baby me for a while." he chuckled.

She smiled and shook her head. "Just trying to help but if you can do it go for it." She reached for some vegetables and ate. The monks around them didn't speak they all ate in silence. She shook her head again and looked over at her Sensei. He smiled at her knowing easily why she was looking at him. He shook his head and continued to eat. "So, I heard this joke the other day… well, no, I shouldn't tell that joke. What about a story. Does anyone know a story?" No one said anything. This had been going on for days. They allowed her to talk and tell stories but no one answered. One of these days she was going to get them to make some noise. Be it a snicker, a giggle, a sigh, anything.

Harry leaned over to her as he snaked up a piece of beef. "Bit like Buckingham guards aren't they?" he asked her in her ear.

"Yes they are." she whispered back. She cleared her throat. "What about songs? Anyone know any good songs?" She asked. She looked at them all. Still nothing, " _You know I'm tempted to strip to see what they will do."_ she told Harry as she continued to eat.

Harry gave a muted chuckle. " _For once I think I'd like to see you do that in front of a group of men, but only these men. Just to see if they react."_ he said and looked around at the silent monks.

Roman smiled at him. " _I'm tempted. I really am but I don't think Sensei would like that. So far he has allowed me to talk, sing, or joke, but no stripping."_ She sighed and shook her head. She looked over at her sensei and smiled. She nudged Harry. " _Look at him. He is eavesdropping on our conversation!"_

Sensei gave her a knowing smile.

Harry looked up at Sensei in slight awe. " _Huh, I didn't know there was someone out there who could."_ he said to her. " _That means he knows we've been contacting Lee and Celes. Well you did say he knows what you want before you ask for it."_

Roman shook her head. She gave Harry and look and went back to eating. " _Yeah, this is his domain after all._ " She looked back at her sensei. " _The mighty Dragon…"_ she thought of Mushu off of Mulan and started to laugh. " _Dragon, dragon. I don't do that tongue thing."_ She smiled and saw Sensei give a big smile.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. " _You are just…"_ he shook his head and looked up at Sensei and smiled.

Sensei smiled at them and shook his head as he continued to eat.

" _Yeah, I know."_ Roman told him. " _Sensei, will you teach me some of your powers? Man, if I had some of your powers I know all kinds of way to get into trouble."_

Sensei gave a smile and have a slight shake of his head.

Harry laughed and shook his head. " _I'm pretty sure you have enough power to get yourself into trouble."_ he said to her and sat back a little.

" _Yeah, that is true but he is the Great Dragon. With mystery. Mind boggling mysteries."_ Roman told him. She finished eating her rice and then set her chopsticks down. " _Need something sweet and I would be a happy camper."_

Harry smiled at her. " _You know if I had a way to get you something sweet I would."_ he said to her.

" _In that case, when we get back I want creme brulee."_ She gave a little moan. " _You know, I don't really like custard but I like the custarted of Creme Brulee."_

Harry gave her a smile. " _I'll get Celes to teach me how to make it for you."_ he said with a wink.

" _Oh that would be nice. That would be really nice."_ She looked around the table and saw the most of the monks were finishing.

" _So do we wait?"_ he asked her looking around.

Sensei gave Ro a nod to dismiss them. Roman smiled and jumped up. She pulled Harry to his feet. She slowed down a bit when gave her a little pained expression. "Sorry." she whispered. She walked him out the dining area and then took him outside into the cold air. "So, Remember the water training I had to do?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." he said to her.

"Well, I figured out a nifty little trick I think you are going to like very much. I know I will." she took him into an old bathing room that looked abandoned. She cleaned it up as much as she could and then fill the big tub with the cold water. "Get in." she told him as she started to take off her clothes.

"That water is cold Roman." he said crossing his arms and watching her take her cloths off.

"Oh, you big baby." she shivered as she started to take his clothes off. "Just trust." she smiled at him. "Unless you rather stay standing in the cold nude." she pulled his pants down.

Harry shivered and sighed and pulled off his shirt and then went over to the tub and started to step in giving a hiss. "Jesus Christ." he hissed.

Roman giggled as she watched him. "Here I'll help you." she said as she walked over.

Harry glared at her. "You're making fun of me… I know it." he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

She giggled, "Just a little bit. Throw me in." she told him. "Surely it can't be that bad." she teased.

Harry gave a little laugh and lifted her in his arms and then dropped her into the tub. With a cold splash. "You were saying?" he asked.

Once Roman was in the water it quickly heated up and started to steam. She came back up and smoothed her hair back. "Baby." She teased back. "Now will you get into the water?"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "You little nymph." he said getting into the water with her. "Really? You just…" he shook his head again and laughed.

"Wanted to see you suffer a little? Yeah." she nodded and laughed.

Harry smiled at her. "Horrible woman." he said and kissed her.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, but you like it. It keeps you are your toes." she straddled his lap and then kissed his cheek. She waved her hand and soaps and shampoos appeared. She took the shampoo and then put some in her hands and started to wash Harry's hair. "Just soak and I'll take care of you." she told him as she massaged her fingers into his head.

Harry made a deep moaning sound in his throat and closed his eyes. "Its nice when you do this." he mumbled

She chuckled, "Yeah, well, don't get use to it." she teased. She poured water into his hair and raised it. "Besides you are working hard and I remember the days I was too damn sore to even wash my body." she chuckled as she started in on the conditioner.

Harry chuckled. "I hurt all over. I think the only part of my body that doesn't hurt is my elbow." he said and moved a little. "Nope, that hurts too." he winced and chuckled again.

Roman giggled. "Its, okay. Once I'm done washing you I'll give you a massage and you will be out like a light." she massaged his scalp again.

"That sounds nice." Harry moaned, eyes still shut. He brought his hands up and ran them over Roman's arms he opened his eyes and kissed her once then shut them again.

She smiled and shook her head. She rinsed his head and reached over for the cloth and soap. She washed his neck down to his shoulders then his arms, and chest. She hummed as she continued to wash him. Once she was finished She set out to wash her own body.

Harry opened his eyes and watched her wash herself and smiled lazily at her. His body still hurt but it was also starting to relax in the hot water and he was getting drowsy. He yawned. "I may not make it to the massage." he said.

Roman giggled, "It's okay, just as long as your body relaxes and you get some sleep." She told him as she dipped down into the water and rinsed off. She dipped her hair back again and smoothed it out. She swam back to Harry and sat on his lap. She smiled at him, "Maybe you should reach out for Lee and Celes and see how they are doing first then I'll start on the massage and then you may sleep."

Harry nodded and held Roman's hips with loose hands. "You know whats great? You and Celes just fit in my arms perfectly." he said and then reached out to Lee and Celes. " _How are we this fine evening?"_ he asked them.

Roman smiled and shook her head as she leaned her ear against his cheek and listen to the report Lee gave. She allowed Harry to talk to Celes in private as she swam around and dipped under the water a few times.

Harry blew out a deep breath and his eyes started to droop after touching Celes' cheek. "I think I overdid it, just a bit." he chuckled as he watched Roman. He was pretty pissed about Kama but knew there was very little he could do about it. He kept watching Roman gauging whether or not to tell her what he had done. She probably already knew to some extent anyway.

Roman looked over to Harry and swam back to him and shook her head. "You'll get use to it." she told him. "Come on, big buy, time to get out and I'll massage you." She told him as she drained the water. She dried him off and then slipped a robe onto him. "And to think you would get your servitude time not in Scotland but here in China." she chuckled as she dried herself off and slipped on a robe.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I believe that is what's happening a little." he said groggy. "You are babying me a bit." he said as they started to walk towards their room. "Mama Ro." he added looping an arm around her shoulders.

"I am not babying you… I'm just simply helping take care of you." she smiled. "See, there is a big difference there." They entered their room and she pulled out some oil and set them aside. She pulled on a long shirt and waited as Harry laid down.

Harry just nodded with a sigh and laid down on his stomach. "Alright, taking care of me." he murmured shutting his eyes again.

She smiled as she pulled his robe off and sat on his butt. She warmed the oil between her hands. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" she told him as she started massaging his neck down to the base of it."

Harry moaned. "I will." he muttered. It felt good though.

Roman smiled as she worked down to his shoulders and worked out the tightness. She didn't want to over do it. She wanted to take the soreness away but help him keep some of the tightness so that the muscles memory could form. She moved down his back to his lower back.

Harry let out a low moan when she pressed into his lower back. He sighed and felt himself start to drift. He jolted awake for a minute and then relaxed again. He sighed again and started to drift into sleep.

Roman shook her head as she got to his ass and then down to the back of his thighs to his calfs. She massaged his feet and then looked up at his oiled covered body. "You going to flip over or are you good?" she asked.

Harry smiled and rolled over and looked up at her. "I'll flip, but I make no guarantees I'll be awake for much longer." he said to her.

"It's okay. I told you to relax I'll take care of the rest." she told him as she started up his legs. She massaged his thighs and avoided a bruise that was forming. She bit her lower lips as she did his hips and then up his abs and chest. "I finally got to nearly finish." she whispered.

Harry cracked an eye open. "What?" he asked as he yawned.

Roman chuckled as she kissed his chest up to his neck. She kissed his chin and then pressed her lips to his. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She told him as she pulled a blanket over them. She slipped to the side and kept her arm and leg draped over him.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and sighed. He soon fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

The morning after they had spent at Godric's Hollow, Lee had his classroom moved. And when they say moved in the wizarding world, they literally mean moved. They moved the space he had and moved it… it was exactly the same as it had been just in a new part of the school. Celes still found magic surprising sometimes. She was doing pretty good, the madness kept at bay by laughter and fun. Kama stayed away as he was 'instructed' but that didn't prevent her from worrying about him ambushing her. They tended to avoid the Great Hall though, she ate meals in Lee's classroom or the flat. It was Thursday afternoon now and Celes was making the rounds in her potions class. She was standing behind Venelope and Damon watching them work on their potion and smiled at them and then made her way back up to the front of the classroom with a sigh she sat down and felt a little back pain and rubbed her lower back. She still felt Roman's magic firmly wrapped around her so maybe the back pain was regular. She sighed and thought about taking a beat to go over and tell Lee, but decided not to. She was fine. She looked out over her class and saw a student's hand raised. She went over to them. "Yes?" she asked the girl.

"I have a question, how do you live with the fact that she will never forgive you?" the girl asked.

Celes stared at her in shock. "I… what?"

"I asked if I need to add this now or wait." the girl said and held up her ingredient.

"The… book says to add it now, but slowly." Celes said shaking her head. She turned as she felt a little bit of her mind slip and saw another student raised hand. She went over.

"What makes you think she'd ever forgive you?" the sixth year boy asked.

Celes' mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" she asked him.

He looked at her confused. "Why is this potion to our lives after Hogwarts?" he said sounding as if he was repeating himself.

Celes shook her head a little to try and clear it. "Its one of the ones you will use if you take a career in the Auror's department at the Ministry." she said and turned away. She looked over at Damon and Venelope to ground herself a little and shook her head again.

"Professor Jordan?" someone called.

Celes whipped around and looked in that direction. "What did you call me?" she asked the student.

"Professor Diggory…" they said slowly.

"Oh… um sorry, what's your question?" she asked.

"You do know shes going to leave you right?" the student asked.

Celes felt her stomach fall to the floor. "W-what?" she whispered.

"You do know that half of us arent going to even be Aurors right?" the student repeated.

"Oh… Um yes but you should still know this." she said and started towards the front. She flinched when she saw her uncle and ignored him. She sat down and took a few deep breaths trying to figure out what was going on. It was just her imagination, the madness trying to come out. "Stop." she whispered to herself and looked out over her class again. Suddenly in unison, with the exception of Venelope and Damon, the entire population of her class looked at her.

"Pele will never forgive you." they all said in unison.

Celes started to shake, she felt tears fill her eyes and shook her head. She covered her ears. "Stop." she said louder as she felt her mind slip. "Please… where is…" she started to rock in her seat.

Venelope stood and nudged Damon's shoulder. "Somethings wrong." she said to him.

"Shit," Damon hissed. "Get Lee." he told her as he went to Celes. He picked her up and then carried her to the little stores closest to give her privacy from the class. "Celes." Damon said as he cupped her face. "Celes look at me."

Celes looked up at him. "I… I don't… wheres… Roman…" she blinked and shook her head and looked at him again. "Dai…" she whispered and then shook her head again. "Where is Roman McTaggert? Where… where is Celes… Professor… Potter, No, Jordan, no McTaggert, No Diggory… yes… Diggory." she mumbled and looked up at him desperately trying to hold on. "Help me." she said grabbing the front of Damon's robe.

"It's okay. Lee is on his way." Damon told her. "Take a deep breath and try to calm down a bit." he kissed her forehead. "Can you do that for me? Can you take a deep breath?"

Celes nodded and took a deep breath. "I… shes… shes gone." she whispered. "What did I do? I…" she then gave a mad little laugh. "Professor Potter, Healer Potter… Mrs. Potter… Diggory… no.. not that… thats not right." she frowned and gave another little laugh and looked at Damon. "Dai? When did you get here?" she asked him and looked around and gave another little laugh.

Lee walked into the class. "Get away from there." he ordered the kids that were gathered around the stores closet. "Pack your bags and leave. Class is dismissed." He made sure the whole class was gone then opened the door. "Celes." he whispered. He looked at Damon, "Thank you." he told her. "Get the sea shell in her bag and bring it to me." he told him. "Celes, look at me." Lee told her. "I'm here now. I'm right here."

Celes looked up at him and then beyond him and saw her uncle and shook her head. "No, no, no, no… you have to leave… You can't… Im better!" she yelled. "I'm better… I…" she stood suddenly. "Celes… I'm Celes." she said and tried to move around Lee but tripped.

He caught her and pulled her onto his. He held her tightly. "Damon, hurry." he growled.

"Got it, got it." He said as he ran back and gave the sea shell to Lee.

Lee pressed it to Celes' ear. "Listen to Ro, Celes. She is alive and well. Hear her sing to you."

Celes tried to pull away and shook her head and then heard Roman's voice and her whole body went slack. She closed her eyes and her mind started to clear a little. "I was suppose to be better when I found her…" she whispered and sobbed.

"I know. I know." Lee said as he rocked her. "Ro is going to fix it. She will be back soon. You will see. She will fix."

"I died that day… apart of me died… and… I should have gotten it back." she said and pressed her face into his neck. "I'm tired, Lee." she said. "I'm tired of being broken."

"I know. Ro knows too. She is going to fix you this time." he smiled down at her. "You fixed her soul and now she is going to fix your mind."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile and sniffed. "I can't teach right now, I... The kids they kept saying all these things. I didn't... I don't think they knew." She gave a little sob. "They said that... Roman... Pele would never forgive me." Celes shook her head. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Lee nodded, "It's okay. We will take a break. When Ro and Harry come back we will come back to Hogwarts, okay?" He asked her as he kissed her forehead. "We can take a break."

Celes nodded. "I want to go home." She whispered. "Take me home, Lee." She said and leaned against him. "What about our classes?"

"Vinny and I can take over your places." Damon told them. "I can change my appearance so I look like Lee and teach his class and Vinny can look like Celes."

Celes looked up at the two of them. "That…" she nodded. "Thank you." she whispered to them.

Venelope curled her fingers into the back of Damon's robes and looked at Celes worried, she didn't like this at all. John was messing with her Mama and she couldn't do anything but stand by and watch. "I can… do that." she said.

Lee nodded, "Thank you, both of you." he told them. He scooped Celes up, "I'm going to take her home."

Damon nodded, "We will take over from here. Leave your plans and Vinny will be able to follow. As for me, mass mayhem and kitchen wide panic!"

Celes giggled a little at that and shook her head. "Don't cause too much trouble." she said to him and looked at Venelope and reached out to her, when she was close she kissed her forehead. "The plans for my class are on my table in the front. I will be fine, don't worry." she told her not entirely believing what she was saying.

Venelope nodded and kissed Celes' cheek. "Get better." she whispered and stepped back closer to Damon.

"Damon held Vinny tightly to his side. "We will take over, Ro will be home soon and she will fix everything."

Lee nodded, "My _plans_ are on my desk in my office. And don't mess anything up." he went to walk away but paused and looked at Damon and squinted at him. "Stay out of my refrigerator, too."

Damon frowned, "Awe man, how am I supposed to teach if I can't get into the refrigerator of awesomeness?"

"You have your ways." He told her and then walked out the class. He quickly took Celes up to their flat. "Did you need anything before we leave?"

"Just my blanket, I can wear whatever clothes are at the house." she whispered.

"Okay," he set her down on the couch and went to the room to grab her blanket and some other things he was going to need, including the sumo suit. He walked out and set the suit down beside her and wrapped her in the purple blanket. "Okay, Lynes. Lets get going."

Celes looked at the suit and a little giggle escaped her mouth and she shook her head. "Sumo suit." she snorted she looked back up at Lee. "Lets go home." she said to him.

Lee smiled at her and picked her up. "Here, hold the suit… better yet, I should put you in the suit."

Celes' eyes widened and she looked at him. "You wouldn't!" she gasped but giggled. "Just summon it when we get home." she suggested.

Lee laughed, "But I bought it for you. You don't like my gift?" he teased as he picked her up and walked her out the flat. He walked them quickly off grounds and apparated them back to Godric's Hollow. "Home sweet home."

Celes sighed and smiled. "I miss it. I'm glad to be home, not glad why we have to be, but glad just the same." she whispered.

He chuckled as he walked them into the kitchen. "Where do you want to be set up for the rest of the day?" he asked her as he looked into the refrigerator and freezer and made a quick list of things they would need. "Tonight we will order in and then tomorrow we will go to the market."

Celes sat on one of the stools at the island after he put her down. "Can we have pizza, like the american kind?" she asked him and looked around.

Lee nodded, "Okay, American style pizza it is." He looked over at her as he leaned over the island. "So what do you want to do? Movies in the media room?"

Celes shook her head. "Thats all we do, is watch movies." she sighed. "I dont know, I just dont want to watch movies." she said with a little smile.

"Well, we are home." he kissed her. "You have your dance studio upstairs, the recording room too."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Stop doing that, we don't have to do anything. I can just be happy sitting on the couch. I'd dance if I wasn't pregnant, it'd help but I'm pregnant. Oh we could swim…" she said when the thought popped into her head.

Lee smiled, "We can do that." he told her.

Celes grinned a little bigger. "To the pool!" she declared and giggled a little. She felt better, even though what had happened still lurked in the back of her mind.

"To the pool. Wait!" he summoned his sumo suit and set it on a stool. "Okay, to the suit!... er… pool!"

Celes giggled she slid off the stool and looked at the suit. "If you're really nice to me, maybe I'll wear the suit for you later." she giggled and started off towards the pool quickly.

"Or if you are bad and need to be punished, I _will_ put you into the suit." Lee said as he followed her.

Celes looked at him over her shoulder with a pout. "Who said I was going to be bad?" she teased.

Lee snorted, "You have your ways and I know you."

Celes shook her head. She undid the button of her jeans and toed off her shoes and then shimmied out of her jeans. "I have my ways you say? And what ways are those?" she asked him, she turned and pulled off her shirt and then pushed the door open to the pool room and sighed as the moisture hit her skin.

Lee shook his head as he picked up her clothes and shoes and entered the pool room. "Don't worry about it. It's for me to know." he told her as he folded her clothes. He stood behind her then tossed her in.

Celes came up out of the water smoothing her hair back out of her face and looking up at him. She shook her head. "You figure, I'd know my own ways." she winked and dipped back under the water and sank to the bottom of the pool and sat on the bottom for a few minutes, then she pushed herself back up to the surface and brought her legs up and put her arms out and started to float.

"Is holding your breath that long good for the baby?" he asked her as he sat in one of the beach chairs and watched her.

Celes looked at him. "Um… I don't know, I can stay under longer but I didn't." she said to him and ran her hands over her belly as if checking to make sure she didn't do anything. She sighed again and then started to float again. "I'll just float here." she smiled and looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling.

He nodded, "Just making sure." He looked up at the sky. "You know, I think you and Ro should go back to Hawaii. You two never got a chance to break in your room. Maybe this Easter we can go back for a few days and come back."

Celes nodded. "I'd like that, I miss Hawaii…" a little smile grew on her lips. "And I really have fun with Roman while we are there…" she said with a little moan.

Lee smiled at her and shook his head. "I believe this is said in Roman's words. You are a horny pregnant woman." he teased.

Celes giggled. "I'm horny all the time, not just when I'm pregnant, but it does seem heightened when I'm pregnant." she said and came out of her float and swam over to leaned against the side of the pool and look at him. "So you just going to watch me? Because I can make this a lot more entertaining for you if you'd like." she asked.

Lee chuckled, "I was enjoying washing you float. Now you are going to make it worse, aren't you?" he shook his head.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "Maybe, I was thinking about it." she said and swam back out into the middle of the pool and started to float again. She started to make little fountains of water come up around her fingers and giggled again.

Lee smiled as he folded his arms under his head as he watched her. She was comforted in the water. It didn't matter what type of water, she didn't see it but Hi'iaka had cloaked her with the water like a blanket. When she floated around she was glided on the water and then dipped in the water. She truly was a water fairy, or in Ro's words, a mermaid.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes, she felt a lot better now. She brought her hands up and ran them over her belly and held them below her bump. She could feel the baby kick and smiled. She wanted to feel like this all the time. Like she was at peace in her mind as well as her body. She started to hum a Hawaiian song she'd heard while there and smiled a little wider. She started to let her mind wander and when she thought about what had happen today and felt so embarrassed and upset. She gave a growl and came out of her float.

"Smiles, your are bubbling the water." Lee told her.

Celes looked around herself and took a deep breath. "Sorry." she said and smiled a little.

"Want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked her as his eyes flashed with mischief.

"I would love to know what you're thinking, Lee." she said her smiled getting a little bigger.

"I am thinking how you would look floating in the water in that sumo suit." he teased.

Celes snorted and shook her head. "I'd be like a little rolling beach ball!" she said.

He laughed, "I don't know. I think the water will help you float just comfortably."

Celes giggled and shook her head. She dipped under the water and swam to the other side of the pool, she came up flipping her hair back and laughing again. "I have a hard time believing that suit will save my from my lack of grace." she teased.

"Its not going to save your from the lack of grace but it will save your pretty skin and bones from breaking and bruising." he told her as he chuckled. He walked over to the poolside and laid down on his stomach. He waved his hands and a few flowers floated in the water. He pushed them towards her. He made more and pushed them more to her.

Celes giggled as she touched all the flowers and then looked at him. "What are those for?" she asked and played with one of them on the surface of the water.

"I think Ro was right you look like a mermaid. But when I think about you looking like a mermaid I think of your lagoon and I think it should have flowers floating in the water. Besides, Mermaids like pretty things. Put one in your hair."

Celes picked one up out of the water and worked it into her hair behind her left ear. Her hair was now falling in wet ringlets around her face and shoulders and floating on the surface of the water.

He added more flowers and smiled as he sat up and watched her.

Celes started to braid her hair and add flowers to it as she did. By the time she had it braided she had flowers woven into her hair. She smiled at Lee and swam up to the edge of the pool and then hoisted herself out of it and gave a little shiver as the cool air hit her damp skin. She turned and put her feet back into the water and leaned back on her hands dropping her head back and closing her eyes as the sun peaked in through the clouds. It would be sunset soon, but for now she could soak in some weak rays of the sun.

Lee summoned a large towel and wrapped it around her. He kissed the side of her neck. "Your hair looks pretty. Did you do something different?" he teased.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "I'm so glad you noticed, yes, yes I did." she teased back and sat up a little to kiss him.

"See I'm good at noticing these things." he chuckled and kissed her. "So did you color your hair, is that what is different?" he teased again and kissed her more.

"No, thats not it. This is my natural hair color." Celes giggled and planted a little kiss on his chin and then kissed his lips again. "Guess again."

"Mmm, is it the length? Did it grow more?" he asked as he kissed her nose and nipped at her lips.

Celes scooted a little closer to Lee and smiled. "You know it has gotten longer, but no I dont think thats what is different either." she said and kissed his neck and then his lips again.

He chuckled. "Is it a new shampoo? The scent of it is devine." He told her as he kissed her earlobe and nipped at it. He kissed down the side of her neck and bit the crook of it.

Celes shivered and gave a little moan. "No… same shampoo I've always used." she said and brought a hand up to run down over his neck and then dipped it down under his shirt and ran her hand over his bare shoulder.

He pulled off his shirt. "But there really is something different." He told her as he leaned her down and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. "Are you sure its not the color?"

Celes smiled and ran her hands down his back. "No, but I am trying this new hairstyle. You see this very handsome man gave me some flowers…" she trailed off and reached up and kissed his neck.

"Oh, did he now?" he ran his hand down her side. He moaned against her lips. "Have you ever made love to a warrior?" he asked against her lips.

Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Maybe, once, but I think that I'd need reminding before I could tell you if I have or not." she said pressing her hips into his.

He moaned as he kissed her again. He dipped his tongue into her mouth in slow thrusts. He nipped at her lips again. "I guess you will have to wait for that, then." he told her and kissed her nose. He stood up and picked up his shirt. "Get dress, Smiles. We need to order some American style pizza and go out and find some dessert." He chuckled as he walked out the pool room.

Celes sat up and growled. "That was not fair!" she called after him and with a wave of her hand she was in sweatpants and a shirt that fell off her shoulder.

Lee whistled as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of places that delivered American style pizza. "What toppings do you want on your pizza. He called out to Celes."

Celes walked into the kitchen with a little growl. "Beef, Pepperoni, and mushrooms." she said to him and glared at him as she sat down at the island. She rested her chin in her hand and the shirt fell down a little further. "That was mean." she pouted.

He smiled at her. "What was mean?" He asked her as he dialed the phone.

Celes shook her head. "You very well know what was mean." she said and giggled a little and listened to him order the pizza. When he had she raised an eyebrow. "So we have to go out to find dessert huh?" she asked him.

"I was reading your sixth year. The year you and Ro had tried to stay away from each other. I believe she also teased you. You said you quite enjoyed it." he winked at her. He looked into the pantry, "Well, your baking things are still here. Would you rather bake something?"

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Sixth year, the year of sexual warfare." she sighed and looked into the pantry from where she sat and then got up to have a closer look. She leaned into the little room and looked around. "Looks like I could make cookies, and Oh! Look, I can make your cake if you want." she said when she saw the lemon juice. "We even have vanilla so I can make the frosting." she said to him and kissed his chin. She pressed against him and kissed his mouth and when the baby kicked she giggled and stepped back and grabbed out the things she needed to make the lemon cake.

"See what happens when I tease you? I get a cake." He kissed her and sat at the island and watched her. "Those flowers look really pretty in your hair too."

Celes started on his cake and smiled. "Thank you, I really like them." she said as she started mixing batter for the cake her nose filling with lemon scent.

"So tomorrow we go to the market and get things for the house." he smiled. "Its good to be home. I've missed it."

Celes stopped for a minute and looked around. "I did too. The other night when you brought me here… it just hit me right before I fell asleep just how much I missed it here. There are so many good memories in this house." she said and went back to the cake. She finished mixing the batter and turned on the oven and crossed her arms as she waited for it to preheat.

Lee smiled at her, "I'm glad you missed it. Its like there is so much to do here but yet… I don't know what to do. Its so big too."

Celes smiled at him. "Its big, because we have a huge family. This summer it will be filled with our family." she said closing her eyes. "Little feet running around, Harry and Roman wrestling with the kids in the living room…" she sighed.

He smiled at her. "Yell at them to stop before they break something… that goes for both the _adult_ kids and the kids." he laughed.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I think that comes with the territory of being married to Harry and Roman. But I suppose thats why we are the Mama and Papa Bear." she said.

"I think you are right." He laughed. "They really do balance us as we balance them. I love that about us. We all balance each other."

"I love that part too." she sighed and put the cake in the oven to bake she turned and looked at him seriously. "I need… I don't want to get lost again. I just want to… stay happy. Can we just stay happy until they get back?" she asked him.

"So does that mean you want to get into the sumo suit?" Lee asked just as serious but held a little glint of laughter in his eyes.

Celes giggled and nodded. "Maybe, just maybe thats what that means." she said with a wink.

"Oh, good! Then I can roll you around." he winked at her.

Celes laughed. "You want to roll me around. Oh Lord!" she said and shook her head. She went around the island and kissed him. The bell rang and she pulled back beaming. "Pizza!" she sang.

Lee laughed as he went to the door and paid for the pizza. he came back and set it down on the island countertop. "You know, if you weren't pregnant I would also try to bounce you while you are in the sumo suit." he teased as he pulled down plates.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Well tell you what, you really want to try that we can try after Bree is born." she laughed harder as she pictured Lee bouncing her in the sumo suit.

"Oh, no. You are not going to get me in that thing. I bought it for you, Ro, and Harry." he smiled at her. "I see it all over your face."

Celes gave a little laugh and looked at him. "Oh "It'll happen, and you won't even know it till its happening." she grinned

Lee frowned and then sighed. "It will won't it? Between Harry and Ro there is no denying it." he laughed.

Celes caught her tongue between her teeth and kept laughing. "I will so have to get a picture when it happens. Oh… wait no… nevermind." she said and started eating her piece of pizza Lee handed her on a plate.

"Minx! You are, aren't you? Why even ask, you are. I know you are." he laughed. "You get everyone."

Celes giggled. "Its what I do." she said waving the pizza a little and taking another bite.

Lee laughed as he ate his pizza. "So, if I were to go take a shower you won't forget about my cake and burn it will you?" he asked.

Celes sighed and looked at the timer. "It comes out in five… count them five minutes." she said her eyes started to dance. "You could wait, I could watch. I promise not to touch." she said coyly.

Lee barked a laugh. "Horny pregnant woman is just going to watch. I don't believe you." He kissed her cheek. "I can do a five minute shower."

"Alright, fine." she grumbled but giggled.

"This will make you think about me more." he teased as he kissed her one more time and walked out the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

Celes shook her head and when the oven beeped she took out the cake and started in on the frosting. She started to picture Lee in the shower and gave a little moan and as she stirred the frosting she indulged in a daydream about going up there and joining him. Running her hands down his wet hard body. She bit her lip and moaned and shook her head to clear it and finished the frosting setting it down and taking a deep breath. "Stinky man." she growled.

After Lee took a shower he quickly dried and dressed in his pajama pants and tank top. He rubbed the towel over his hair as he came down the stairs. He paused in the living room and waved his hand. He place a flower on the couch and rubbed his chin. A slow plan started to form in his head how do you keep one entertained without over doing things? He rubbed his chin as he walked into the kitchen. Something creative and will keep Celes occupied for hours even days... what would Ro do?

Celes grinned at him as he walked back into the kitchen and she attempted to act un-affected by the fact that she was just daydreaming about him in the shower. She picked up the frosting and turned and started frosting his cake slowly. "Be ready to eat some yummy cake cause its nearly done!" she sang.

Lee chuckled. "And by the little tint of your cheeks so are you."

Celes wrinkled her nose and smiled but didn't turn around. "I was dancing in the kitchen." she fibbed.

"Oh really? I dont hear any music playing." He smiled as he pointed it out.

Celes giggled a little ready for that line she opened their link and let him hear the song she sang in her head. It was just a dance song she had in one of her many mixes, Take me Home, it was called. She giggled. "See, music… In my head." she said and finished the cake and picked it up on its dish and turned and slid it onto the island. She bit her lip for a minute and then had a sudden idea, she summoned a lemon and zested it and then sprinkled it on top of the cake. "Done."

"Nice touch." He still eyed her. "Come here, Smiles."

Celes walked slowly around the island and stopped a few inches away from him. "What do you need?" she asked him.

He pulled her into his arms and rained kisses all over her face. "You lie but I'll let it pass since you are playing hard to get." He rained more kisses all over her face.

Celes giggled and pushed at his face a little. "Stop, you want to know what I was doing? I was daydreaming." she giggled again.

"I knew it." He chuckled. He still rained kisses all over his face. "You like this."

Celes giggled more. "I do, I like when all of you do this." she blushed and tried to push his face away. She looked up at him, eyes dancing.

"See you're in a good mood I think you need to take a nice bath and then read to me. One of your 'Harry' books."

Celes looked up at him and bit her lip. "One of my 'Harry' books?" she asked.

"Stop biting you lip, woman. The book set you got for Christmas awhile back. I think they were someone else's version on Harry. You read them to Ro whenever she caught you reading them."

Celes' eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh, those books… uh okay." she said to him with a little giggle.

"Why the blush? Are they naughty?" He asked as he rushed his thumb over her cheek.

Celes giggled. "Uh… no. I just… when I was young before i met him… I had huge hero worship for him… so… uh yeah." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Well if they are something you want to keep to yourself or between you and Ro then I understand." He leaned down and kissed her. "We can always do other things."

Celes smiled up at him. "You know what, I can read you one of my Drake Matthews books. And those _do_ have dirty parts." she said with a wink and a blush.

Lee smiled at her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He moaned against her lips as he pulled her closer into him. "Its, okay. I can think of better ways to occupy our time tonight." He kissed her again and moaned again. "Unless you rather I tease you." he smiled

Celes gave her own little moan and pressed against him. "No, no more teasing please." She said to him. She reached up and kissed him moaning again.

Lee chuckled as he picked her up. "Okay, no more teasing." he told her and took her up to their room. He placed her on the bed and looked over the flowers in her hair. He unraveled her hair and collected each of them. "I believe these are for you."

Celes smiled and reached out and touched them. "They're quite beautiful." she said to him softly. She sat facing him a little smile playing across her lips.

Lee leaned in and kissed her. "What are you smiling at?" he asked her.

Celes smiled a little bigger. "I'm just smiling." she said honestly. "I'm happy."

"Well I'm glad you are happy." he kissed her again. "Now get out of your clothes woman!" he growled playfully.

Celes giggled and looked at him and pulled off her shirt. She sat up on her knees and pushed her pants off and then dropped both articles on the floor next to the bed. She laid back on the bed and kept looking at him. "Like this?"

Lee chuckled as he kissed her up her body. He pulled her towards him by her knees and gave another playful growl. "You're mine tonight." he told her a he kissed her. He slid his fingers into her and moaned. He worked her core and kissed down her neck.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and dropped her head back. She ran her hands down his back and hooked them under his shirt and pulled it up. "I can't be the only one naked here." she said and rolled her hips again with another moan.

Lee gave a chuckled, "Oh, yes you can." he said but allowed her to pull off his tank top. He continued to kissed up and down her neck. He kissed down to her breast and moaned as he lick up her nipple.

Celes arched her back with a loud moan. She pressed herself against him and rolled her hips again she ran her hands down his arms and watched him touching her and moaned again. "P-pants." she said to him and trailed her hands down to push them off.

"Leave my pants alone, woman." he told her as he kissed her again. "I'll get them off when I'm good and ready."

Celes gave a whimper and a moan but nodded. She rolled her hips again and brought her hands up around his middle and then ran them up his back and down his arms. She leaned up and kissed his chin and down his neck and gave another moan.

Lee smiled down at her as he worked her core faster with his fingers. He used his thumb to rub her clit. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her lips as he rubbed his tongue over her ring.

Celes moaned a little louder into his mouth and rolled her hips faster. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and ran hot kisses all over his neck and around his collarbone. She panted and felt some of her juices leak out and moaned again.

Lee moaned as he pulled back and took his pajama pants off. He settled between her legs and thrust hard into her. He held one of her thighs to his hips as he pumped fast. He kissed her and moaned with the pleasure of feeling her around him.

Celes gave a little moaning shrek and rolled back on her head. She ran her hands over his chest and arms and nipped at his lips and chin and then kissed his neck and moaned rolling back again. She rolled her hips into his thrusts best she could with only half control over herself.

Lee grunted with each thrust. He moaned as he kissed Celes. His muscles twitched everywhere she touched. He loved when his wives touched him. They made his body shiver and burn in only a way they could make him shiver and burn. He moaned again as he dipped down and took a taste of her mouth again.

Celes gave a little shrieking moan into his mouth and dipped her tongue past his lips and moaned as he swirled his tongue over her ring. She ran her hands over his shoulders again and matched his pace with little shrieks. She ran her hands down his back and over his ass and back up and gave another shriek as her orgasm started to crawl into her body slowly.

Lee moaned as he kissed her chin down her neck. He pumped his hips faster and gripped her hip as he pulled her more into him. He scraped his teeth against her soft flesh and moaned again. He nipped her flesh and sucked on it, add more hickies to the ones she already had.

Celes screamed out her moans with each thrust. Her body was tingling with the need to release. She reached up and kissed every part of him she could reach. Then she kissed his lips screaming against them. She ran her hands down and started to pull him as he pulled her. She dropped her head back panting and screaming out her moans. She looked up at Lee and started to nod, unable to speak.

Lee kissed her and moaned against her lips. He shivered as he felt her need to release. He shivered again as he felt his orgasm ready to release. "Oh, Celes… Come." he breathed and kissed her. He moaned out his orgasm against her mouth and shivered.

Celes gave a muted scream as she came and jerked and shivered as she clung to Lee. She allowed the orgasm to wash over her and then she fell limp and gave a little moan as she jerked.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her a couple of times then laid down next to her so that he didn't hurt her. He moaned as he pulled her into his arms and pressed his face into her hair. She smelled of honey and the flowers that she had weaved into her hair. He gave a moan and ran his hand up and down her arm.

Celes shivered and smiled. She moaned when she jerked again and relaxed into him a little more. She lightly traced her fingers along the muscles in his arm. "I love you." She whispered and kissed his shoulder. She moaned against it. "Want to take a bath now?" She asked.

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I took my shower today. _You_ did not." He kissed her and then pushed her to the other side of the bed. "Go take your bath, Minx."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I showered this morning, but I will do as you say. I fear if I dont youll punish me." she said winking at him. She slid off the bed and gave another moan. She walked into the bathroom and started the tub to fill and then went and grabbed some of her bath oils, salts, and bubbles and added them and then got into the tub after it was full and sighed leaning back and closing her eyes.

"And you went swimming in chlorine today, too." Lee called out to her. He smiled as he rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. Before he got comfortable he summoned the sea shell Ro gave Celes and placed it on the night stand. As he looked at it something came to mind and he smiled. He got out of the bed and pulled on his pajama pants. "I'll be back. Take your time and relax." he told her.

Celes didn't say anything but she nodded even though he couldn't see her. She ran her hands over her baby bump and smiled when the baby kick. "Oh, yes, as it gets later in the evening you become more active, Little Bean." she said and giggled as the baby kicked a few more times and stretched. Celes sat up and washed her hair and conditioned it. Then she washed her body, when she finished she stepped out of the tub using magic to unstopper it and dried off. She pulled on a robe that was hanging next to the tub and continued to dry her hair with a towel. She grabbed her comb and walked out into the room and sat on the bed and started working the knots out of her hair, she hummed to herself as she did that.

Lee drew a floor plan of the house on a pieces of paper. " _Ro, I need your help."_ he reached out to her.

" _What can I help you with, my husband."_ She teased as she ran a hand down his arm.

He shivered and shook his head. " _I want to create a hunt for Celes. Something to keep her occupied and her mind busy. However, I'm not sure how to go about it. I don't even know what I want the prize to be at the end."_

Roman giggled. " _A small swimming pool filled with strawberries and chocolate. Then the both of you can go at it and lick each other clean_." she gave a moan as she said it.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. " _That would be nice, but no. I want something more… unique to her and Hi'iaka."_

" _Oh! I got it! Here write the these riddles down and then follow my instructions on how to create the prize."_

Lee nodded as he did what he was told. He collaborated with Ro for a couple of hours. He created clues and drew out a design for the prize. Hopefully by this time tomorrow Celes would have found what they created for her. He smiled as he placed everything in a box and cloaked it so that Celes couldn't fined and be tempted to look. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and told Harry and Ro what had happened today. Ro had stayed quiet and allowed Harry to ask the questions and take everything in.

" _Did… is she alright now?"_ Harry asked in concern.

" _She is doing well right now. Had her laughing and smiling since we got back to Godric's Hollow."_ Lee told him. " _Vinny said it was Kama's work. She said it was something out of the twilight zone, though. All the kids stopped what they were doing and just said in unision 'Pele will never forgive you.' she said it was weird."_

Harry gave a deep sigh and a growl. " _Damn it."_ he hissed through the connection. " _I should be there. Damn it."_ he said.

" _Calm down."_ Ro told him. " _Lee keep doing what you are doing. We are are nearly done. Sensei is sending Harry to go look for this stone on Saturday. Hopefully we will be back home Sunday or Monday. This is a group effort. We all have to keep working. We will have our Celes healed._ " she reminded them.

Lee nodded even though he knew they couldn't see him. " _Damon and Vinny are taking over for us. She should be fine now. We are away from him so I don't see any reason why she would slip again."_

Harry sighed in the connection. " _Just keep a close eye on her, when its coming she starts talking to herself. She's talking to whomever she's seeing at the time but… thats a big sign."_ he said and winced. " _And Lee, thanks."_

" _You don't have to thank me, Harry. I would do this for her even if you didn't ask or worry about her. You guys just Hurry. She won't really say but she misses you very much."_

Celes finished combing her hair and continued to hum to herself when she felt Harry reach out to her she smiled. " _Hello, Pilikua."_ she sent him.

" _How are you?"_ he asked her.

Celes frowned a little. " _Better now that I'm home."_ she sent back to him and stood and with a wave of her hand she was wearing sweats and a tank top. She sat back on the bed with her legs crossed under her.

" _We will be home soon, okay?"_ Harry sent to her.

Celes smiled. " _Good, I miss you. Both of you, I just want us all to be together again."_ she sighed.

" _I know, soon. I love you."_ Harry sent back.

Celes leaned back on the bed and rested her hands on her little baby bump. " _I love you too, Harry Potter. Be safe."_ she sent back to him and after they broke connection Celes sent a gentle nudge to Roman, three nudges of magic, " _I love you."_

Roman gave her a little squeal and wrapped her arms around her. " _I love you too! Lee has such plans for you. I wish I was there to watch."_ she teased.

" _Oh! I bet you do, considering you were probably the one who gave him whatever this plan is."_ she teased back with a giggle.

Roman giggled. " _Just a little."_ She made her magical self kiss her lips. " _I miss you."_

Celes gave a little moan. " _I miss you, too."_ she closed her eyes. " _Once this is all done with I'm going to have my way with you."_ she sent. " _With all of you, if I'm up for it."_

Roman gave a laugh. " _I look forward to it."_ She gave her another kiss. " _Sleep well and dream of me."_

" _I will, Moe'uhane Aloha."_ she sent back and sighed rubbing her belly a little more then drifted off to sleep.

Lee walked into the room and shook his head as he smiled at her. He crawled into the bed and pulled her under the covers. He wrapped her purple blanket around her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and then fell asleep.

 _Celes opened her eyes and looked around, she was sitting in the flat at Hogwarts. She smiled when she saw she was sitting between Lee and Harry but frowned when she noticed they were tense. She followed their eyes and gasped when she saw Roman standing close to Kama. He was whispering something in her ear and looking at the three of them taking pleasure in the looked on their faces. What the hell was going on? Celes went to stand up but a force she couldn't see held her in place. She watched helplessly as Roman took Kama's hand and he led her out of the flat. Celes shot to her feet and screamed as she went to follow them. She was stopped this time by a pair of arms. She yanked against them and screamed again. "No!" she cried. She kicked her legs violently as the flat disappeared around them and Celes was suddenly completely alone, and she couldn't feel a thing. Nothing, they were gone, they were all gone and Roman had left with him. She curled into a ball and looked up and saw her uncle and brother and gave a high pitched scream._

Celes woke to the sound of someone screaming, she was frantic and sat up thrashing about. She looked wildly around the room and tried to hold onto her sanity. She saw her uncle and screamed again. She picked up something off the nightstand and threw it, of course it sailed right through him and smashed against the wall behind him. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at him, her whole body shook as she picked something else up and threw it. "I'M CELES, I'M CELES!" she screamed and her madness crept ever further into her. "I'm Celes… I'm… where? Mrs. Diggory… no Healer… Potter? Jordan? No…. McTaggert, oh Roman McTaggert." She covered her mouth and suddenly became aware of someone holding something against her ear and looked up and saw Lee and screamed at him and shoved his hand away causing the shell to fly away. "SHE DIED, YOU TOOK HER AWAY I THOUGHT SHE DIED… YOU TOOK HER AWAY… YOU… I… WHERE IS SHE, GIVE HER BACK TO ME! NO HE… HE TOOK HER TOO… YOU, EVERYONE TAKES HER AWAY FROM ME. SHE… SHE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME!" she shrieked at him and tried to pull away from him. He held her though tightly. She fell limp in his arms when she realized she wasn't getting away and sobbed as she asked who she was over and over again.

Lee shook with the fear and guilt she pulled out of him. He held her tightly as he looked down at the shattered shell on the ground. It was the only thing that was helping her and now it was gone. He felt like it wasn't just her life line but his and it was gone. "It's okay, Celes. Its all okay." he whispered as he held her tightly and allowed her to sob into his chest. "It's okay."

Celes continued to sob as she grasped for some kind of way to know who she was. She kept mumbling and asking who she was. She curled her hands into Lee's shirt afraid to look anywhere but at it. She knew if she did she'd see them, and she didn't want to see them. They told her they were going away. She stopped mumbling after what seemed like forever and she sighed and sobbed quietly into his chest. Slowly she came back to herself and pulled away and looked up at Lee. She gave a little gasp and started to cry a little harder.

"Hey," he said softly and ran his fingers through her hair. He made her look up at him. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her wet eyes. He licked his lips and tasted the salt of her tears. "It's okay." he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers. "Do you love me?"

Celes nodded. "I do." she sniffed and gave a little sob. "I love you."

"You know I love you too, right?" he asked and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Do I need to put you in the sumo suit?" he asked with a half smile.

Celes gave him a half smile of her own. "I know you love me… I didn't mean it." she whispered.

He shook his head. "Forget about it. Its okay." he wiped at her eyes again. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips again. "If you keep talking about it, I'm going to put you in the sumo suit all day while you play my little game." He teased.

Celes let a giggle escape her lips. "What game is that, are you sure I can play your game in that thing?"

Lee laughed. "Yes. Yes you can. Besides it will be cute to watch you waddle in it. I'll have to take a page from your book and take pictures of you in it too."

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You wouldn't, and don't you get enough of me waddling about when I'm so pregnant I can't see my toes?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You're cute. Because your short and pregnant. Even when you waddle you still have a sway to your hips. I don't know how you and Ro do it, but you two women make pregnancy look sexy." He kissed her and moaned against her lips.

Celes moaned and pushed closer to him and pulled away just a little and smiled. "I think its just our way." she whispered and then pulled away a little more and gave another moan.

He smiled at her. "I like it." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Ready?"

"You know, I think you and Harry take comfort in Roman and I being pregnant. Ro is less reckless when she is, and I'm just a baby making factory." she giggled. "Ready? Ready for what? Your game?" she asked.

"Breakfast and the first clue." He told her as he slipped out the bed. He quickly waved his hand and the mess of the things she threw disappeared. "Any idea what you want for breakfast?"

Celes got out of the bed and stretched her whole body. "Um… something with a little bit of sweet in it." she said. "I mean nothing too sweet, but something with a little sweet in it." she shrugged.

"A little sweet... like regular breakfast and a little bowl of fruit?" He asked.

"Ooo! Yes. That sounds good, can the fruit be strawberries and bananas?" she asked.

"I'll have to do some summoning. And while you are trying to figure our your clue I'll do some shopping." He smiled as he stuck out his arm for her. "Its a treasure hunt of sorts."

Celes took his arm and gave a little smile. "Oh? What's the treasure?" she asked as he led her down to the kitchen.

"The game is." He told her as he sat her at the island. "There will be four clues. I'll give you the first one after breakfast."

Celes gave a little squeal and squeezed his arm and jumped a little. "This is going to be so much fun!" she said.

Lee laughed. "Glad you are excited." He summoned some breakfast ingredients and set to work on cooking breakfast. "Do you want some tea?" He ask. "Lady Gray, milk, and two sugars."

"Sounds divine." she said to him and sat on the edge of her stool watching him cook. "So, whats the treasure?" she asked again and gave a giggle.

"In the words of Ro. I'm not telling." He told her as he cooked the turkey bacon and eggs. "But you will love it."

Celes smiled bigger. "Okay." she said and gave a little pout. "I can't even persuade you just a little?" she asked and giggled. "Nevermind, so am I going to be hunting all day?"

Lee smiled and shrugged. "Depends. Ro made the clues."

Celes sighed and smiled still. "Well that means it'll be tailored to me or really hard." she said and giggled. "Keep my brain occupied, its a good idea." she said.

Lee smiled. "It was my idea. Ro helped... a little." He winked at her and slid her the plate. He started cutting strawberries and bananas in a bowl.

Celes smiled at him. "Well its a good idea, Razboinic Meu." she winked and started eating her food.

"Thank you." He gave her a bowl and made his plate. He passed her a text cup and then sat down and started to eat. "I hope Damon isn't messing up my class."

Celes gave a little giggle. "I'm sure he's fine, if anything your fan mail probably just went up." she giggled a little harder. "You know that boy can help but flirt."

"Yeah well, with Vinny being mated to him you would think that would have gone down some." Lee chuckled and shook his head. But he is really fond of her. I like that. They make a cute couple."

Celes nodded. "I'm glad they found one another, they both need that love. They need to know what it is." she said with a smile. "Thats the best kind of love. Other than holding love for your child." she added.

Lee chuckled. "Damon is really fond of the twins. Roman says he sneaks off grounds just to visit them."

Celes gave a tender smile. "He's so good with them, I just love that they mean so much to him. I hope Amy and Matt always have him." she said looking down and taking another bite of her eggs and then popped a slice of banana in her mouth. "I actually wanted to ask you something, I want to throw Ro a birthday party, I mean an adult party we no doubt will have a party for Shark Bait but yeah… I want to give her a birthday party and I need your help."

Lee smiled. "Write down your plans and I'll make sure to execute them."

Celes grinned. "You're a good man, I'll get you my notes and ideas later." she said and ate a strawberry slice and moaned a little.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He finished eating and then leaned back into his seat. He dark his tea and rubbed his chin. "Anything you want today?"

Celes looked up at him and sipped some of her tea and picked up another fruit slice and ate it. "I want to make a cheesecake for when Ro and Harry are back, could you get stuff for that, Oh…" she blushed a little. "Um, Fish fingers and custard." she said with a little smile.

Lee chuckled as he got up. "Fish fingers and custard it is." He kissed her and then kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Write down what you need."

Celes nodded and watched him go, she summoned a notepad and pen and started working on a list. She mostly added things to stock up on her low supply of baking needs, including what she would need for the Mango drizzle cheesecake. She put a few of her cravings on the list too, Fish fingers and custard, Gatorade lemon-lime flavor, and baby spinach to make salads with, she craved the iron. She started to hum as she thought about it, her thoughts turned to her dream from that morning and she flinched a little when she saw her brother across the island and shook her head. "No." she whispered closing her eyes to block out the thoughts and her brother.

Lee walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "Dont think about it." He whispered. He kissed her neck.

Celes nodded and kept her eyes shut dropping her head to the side. "I-I made a list." she whispered as desire shot through her body.

Lee felt her shiver and smiled. If the hunt didn't keep her mind busy he was have to keep her aroused. He moaned against her neck and gave it a little bite. He waved her hand and a card appeared along with a flower. "First clue." He told her. "Have fun." He picked up her list and left.

Celes shivered still buzzing from the arousal pulsing through her body. She slid off the stool and cleaned the kitchen and then went and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of billow white pants that looked more like a long skirt and a tank top in green. She pulled on a duster sweater in white and pulled her hair into a braid down the left side and put the flower in it and sat down and looked at the card and it read;

CLUE 1.: Lehua Şi căpşunile sunt preferate de-a ta şi în mod normal cultivate în zonele care puteţi apela…

Celes frowned down at it and read it again. She bit the inside of her mouth and pursed her lips. She stood up and read it over again and smiled. "Garden." she whispered. She giggled and walked out of the room and headed to the garden and found the next clue card. She found it glued to a green box next to a small patch of land. A sign next to it read: Celes Lehua trees/strawberry she opened the green box she found 4 chocolate dipped strawberries, Celes gave a little squeal and ate one. She looked down at the card and it read;

CLUE 2.: Lehua Arborii care sunt sacre pentru ea Unde îşi petrecu zile…

Celes read the clue over a few times carrying her box and it into house to stay warm and read over the clue again. She hummed and thought about it and then recalled something she read and shook her head with a laugh. She headed to the dance studio to get her next clue and ate another strawberry while in transit. She found a video camera with another note saying press play. When she did she saw Roman doing a hula with the kids from their Luau in Hawaii. Celes watched the video and smiled, that was a good day, and night. She missed Hawaii. She looked down at the card when the video finished, it read;

CLUE 3.: Hiʻiaka-i-ka-poli-o-Pele: Hi'iaka cradled in the bosom of Pele.

Celes smiled and got this one right away. She left the studio ate another strawberry and went to her and Roman's room. She walked down the stairs carefully and looked for her next clue. She found a flower and the fourth clue taped to the door. The fourth clue read;

CLUE 4.: Soarele se ridică în orientul mijlociu şi setează în vest. Dacă unul ar putea zacea pe sol şi vizionaţi camera de soare ce ar fi în…

Celes mulled over the clue for a few minutes, she bit her lip and started to walk out to the living room to sit on the couch. Then she read the clue again and headed to the sunroom and chuckled and shook her head. She finished the strawberries and hugged the box to herself as she stepped into the sunroom. When she walked into the sun room she noticed it had been changed. There were tropical trees that decorated the room. The sound of a water filled her ears and the smell of tropical flowers fill her nose. She walked further in and found Lee swaying in a hammock next to a small pool.

He smiled at her. "Like your new Lagoon Garden?" He asked her.

Celes smiled as tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth and looked at him. "This is beautiful." she said looking around the room.

Lee smiled at her. "This is you new room. The lagoon will glow at night and the waterfall is magical, so it won't flood the room. The trees and flower will stay green and in bloom. The lagoon is deep enough to swim in too. And I made myself a hammock to stay close when I don't want to be in the water."

Celes smiled and wiped her eyes and walked over to him she kneeled down in front of the water and dipped her hand in. She smiled and looked up at him. "This is just… amazing!" she said and laughed a little.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'm a genuine." He told her as he continued to rock.

Celes stood and stepped closer to the hammock and eyed him and bit the inside of her mouth. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked him.

He laughed. "Test out the water. If you're good I just may join you for some water fun." He winked at her.

Celes gave a little laugh and slipped off her sweater draping it over one of the ropes holding up the hammock and while still watching him she pushed her pants down and they pooled around her feet. She smiled a little, she was wearing a little pair of white lace panties she opted to keep them on and the tank top and went over to the water and walked down the steps into the water. She gave a little squeal and took the flower out of her hair and placed it beside the pool of water and looked at Lee and then dipped under the surface of the water for a minute and came back up with a sigh. She swam around a little bit and found a bench and smiled. She sat on it and half floated there taking in the power of the water.

"I think you need the sounds of birds in here. What do you think?" He asked her as he was a hand and blew a flower into the lagoon to float around. He liked seeing the flowers float around. It made it pretty.

Celes looked at him and nodded. "It would complete the feeling I get." she said and pushed the flowers around for a minute then undid her braid and let her hair fall around her shoulders and float around her.

Lee smiled and waved a hand so the sounds of birds filled the air. He blew another flower into her lagoon. "How did you like the clues. Ro said they should fit you but she didn't want to make them too easy for you."

Celes smiled and added a different type of flower to the water with her own magic and pushed the flowers around. "They were good, I really enjoyed them. It was a themed scavenger hunt. I'll have to thank her when she gets home." she said and swam around a bit nudging flowers around the pool as she did.

He smiled as he watched her. "Like watching you while you are in the water like that. You look calm, peaceful, and magical." He told her as he watched her with heated eyes.

Celes giggled and looked back at him. She swam over to the bench and stood up on it and then fell back into a float. "I _feel_ peaceful in the water, I also feel like I'm suppose to be in the water." she said with a little smile. She used her magic to make little waves in the water.

"Want to know why I chose this room?" He asked her as he blew more flowers into her lagoon.

"Mmm yes, I would." she said and plucked one of the flowers he blew into the water up out of it and smelled it.

"well this isnt just a sun room. At night you can see the moon just as clear and as brightly. I think its why you enjoy the Astronomy tower so much."

Celes nodded. "You would be right about that, on nights when the moon is full, or mostly full I can't sleep. The skies awake, so I'm awake." she giggled. "The moon… is just amazing."

Lee chuckled. "You are awake when the sun is awake too."

"Aye, that I am." she said to him. "The sun the moon, the sky is never asleep." she sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Aye, you are a little was faire that follows the sky." He teased her as he used her accent."

Celes smiled and came up out of her float and looked at him. "You going to join me then? Or just watch?" a slow smiled grew on her lips. "We both know you like to watch." she winked and swam away from the edge and dipped under the water again.

"Yes I do." He said as he got up and walked off his clothes. He jumped in and swam after her. "Come here, wee water faerie. I'm gonna corrupt you with the ways of man." He teased.

Celes giggled and swam away from him. "Oh, no!" she gasped and made a fake retreat.

He gave a growl and pulled her back by her ankle. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make it feel good." He coaxed her.

Celes looked up at him with mock skepticism and giggled. "Promise?" she asked pressing her hips into his with a little moan and shiver.

"Oh yeah." he said as he kissed her. He slipped his shaft between her thighs and pumpkin slowly. He loved the feeling of her lacy panties rubbing against him. He gave a little moan.

Celes felt excitement fill her body and her mouth dropped open in a moan. She shivered and felt her core respond to what Lee was doing. She moaned again and gripped his shoulders and looked up at him as she felt shots of excitement and desire shoot from her heart down to her core and back again.

He smiled down at her. "I think someone is ready and I didn't have to do much touching." He kissed down her neck. "Have someone already corrupted my wee water fairy?" He teased as he slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit.

Celes moaned and her legs spread a little and she rolled her hips a little. "A-aye…" she moaned again. "A dashing bloke, he was." she said her voice dripping with her Scottish bur.

He gave a smiled as he kissed her. Then he growled. "You dear play hard to get?" He moved his finger faster over her clit.

"I-I tired, but… he was just so b-bloody temptin' I c-couldnt resist." she gasped and rolled her hips a little faster and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Desire coursed through her body and she shivered more with it.

Lee gave a little growl. "You belong to me today." He waved his hand and her panties disappeared. He thrust into her and moaned. He swam them to the bench and sat on it. "Ride, wee water fairy." He growled and dug his fingers into her hips.

Celes gripped his shoulders tighter and started to move on top of him. She let out a moan and shut her eyes and dropped her head back as she felt him inside of her. She loved the way he felt, the way he fit, she loved how both the boys just fit her. She moaned and continued.

Lee moaned as he helped her ride. He kissed down her exposed neck and added more hickies. He kissed her collar bones and went down further to her breast. He nipped at her nipples and rolled them in his mouth. He added a few more hickies on her breast. He braced his feet against the side of the bench and thrust faster into her.

Celes moaned louder and matched his pace she opened her eyes and looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed down his chin and neck and across the top of his chest. She let out a little shriek and gripped his shoulders and moved a little faster on top of him.

Lee pumped faster and growled. He lulled his head back and just took in the feel of her. There were days he just couldn't believe his life. Two wives and a big family. They were changing every day but one thing never seemed to change and it was how much he enjoyed sex with both women. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast. He moaned loudly.

Celes gave a moan that sounded like a strangled shriek and she looked at him. She kissed his exposed neck and moaned against it. She shivered as her orgasm started to build inside of her. "Oh..." She moaned and kissed his neck and then bit it a little.

He moaned as he slipped one arm around her back. He pressed her more into her as he thrust faster. He continued his fingers to tease her clit. He pulled on her hair and then bit at her neck to her chin. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it as he moaned into her mouth.

Celes moaned with him and gripped him tighter. She pulled back and trailed kisses down his chin and neck and back up she shrieked again and nuzzled his neck with a little growl and nipped at it scraping her teeth along it. She rubbed her hands down his arms and moaned again.

Lee shivered when he felt his orgasm shimmy up his spine. He gave a growl into her neck and bit it as he pumped faster into her core. His fingers bit into her flesh as he held her tighter. "Celes…" he breathed as he bit her a little harder. "Ready?"

Celes gave a shudder when he bit her and nodded. "Yes! God yes please!" She moaned and leaned forward and kissed him as she have muted scream when she came.

Lee moaned against her lips as he release himself into her. He pumped a few more times and moaned again. He sucked on her tongue as he swirled it around.

Celes moaned again and shuddered and jerked. She giggled a little and kissed his neck and hugged him closer as she clung to him still. "You're going to put me into a sex coma." She panted and giggled again.

He smiled at her. "It will be nice." he told her as he continued to kissed down her neck. He ran his hands up and down her back. "Why are you and Roman so alluring and so addictive?"

Celes smiled. "Because that's just how we are, and I could ask the same question of you and Harry." She said and kissed his chin and his neck again and his lips. "I can't ever seem to get enough of you two... And Roman! Don't even get me started on Roman." She moaned and kissed his neck again taking in his scent as she pressed her face to his neck.

Lee laughed, "Well right now, its because you are pregnant." he held her as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "So soft too." he moaned.

Celes gave a soft moan and pushed closer to him. "Oh God, what are you doing to me?" She said and kissed his neck again. Her stomach gave a growl and she giggled pulling back. "I think our daughter has other ideas." She said and kissed him with a moan.

He chuckled as he kissed her again. "That is because it is now lunch time." he rubbed his nose against hers and brushed his lips over his. He moaned again and ran his fingers down her spine. He was purposely arousing her again and he found he actually enjoyed teasing her.

Celes gave a shiver and a moan and moved a little still on top of him. "Oh..." She moaned and shivered again. "I... Am so... Turned on and hungry!" She gasped and kissed his lips and then nipped his chin.

He kissed her then picked her up and tossed her into the water. He laughed as he got out and dried off and dressed. "Maybe you should cool off for a bit." he told her with a devilish smile.

Celes pouted and shook her head she got out of the water collecting flowers as she went and then dried herself with a thought went over and pulled her pants and sweater back on and re-braided her hair weaving the flowers into it. She turned and gave a little moan and smiled. "Feed us." She demanded walking over to him and running her hands up his chest. She looked up with a half smile. "Please."

Lee chuckled and kissed her as he ran the back of his fingers down the side of her breast. "What do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"You, on the floor of the kitchen making me scream..." She stopped and blushed. "Uh... Grilled ham and Swiss sandwich with oh! I can make Mac and cheese!" She moaned. "Oh! Oh and Gatorade! Yes! Yummy!" She grinned her mind turning to food. She was still aroused though, he kept teasing her and she just loved it. "And maybe something chocolate for dessert." She said and ran her hands down his arms.

"You already had two doses of chocolate today." He told her and brushed his lips over hers. "You really are craving ham, aren't you? I wasn't sure about that on your list so I didn't buy it. It was… odd since we don't eat pork."

"I know, I don't usually I adjusted my diet along time ago to not eat it any longer. But lately..." She shrugged. "Oh we could just have turkey instead of ham but yellow cheddar instead of white for that sandwich. We could use the panini press! Oh! And some kind of yummy spicy... Tangy sauce." She said with a laugh.

"Or you can have turkey and swiss, it don't really matter. I prefer provolone." He kissed down her neck and scraped his teeth against her jaw by her ear. "Or, I can make your fish fingers and custard." He slipped his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze and then smacked it. "Lets go." he turned and started out the room.

Celes followed him with an indignant squeal. She jumped up into his back making it so he had to catch her. "Onward!" She exclaimed and hugged her arms around his shoulders and brought them together in between his collarbones and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "I could do provolone too."

He chuckled as he bounced her up so he could adjust her. He walked them to the kitchen then deposited her onto the island. "No more jumping up like that." he placed his hands onto her baby bump and felt Bree kick. He chuckled again and shook his head. He picked her up and then sat her on a stool. "So turkey, provolone panini, then?" he asked as he took out lunch meat, cheese, and the panini rolls.

Celes gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm excited, sorry." She blushed and rubbed her belly with a fond smile. "And yes I will eat all of that, and more." She added and watched him rubbing her belly. She reached out to Harry and found him busy and then to Roman and found her the same way. She sighed and laid her head on the island. "Later today I'll make the cheesecake and we can put it away until Roman and Harry get back." She said tracing her finger in little circles over her belly.

Lee nodded as he assembled the sandwich and then pulled out the panini press and plugged it in. "Ro was telling me they may be home Sunday or Monday." he told her. "Are you sure you want to make the cheesecake now?"

Celes sighed. "Probably should wait." She said softly. "I want them to come home now. Not just because I'm getting worse," she looked up at him. "I am, but because I want them home now. I miss Harry... I miss them." She sniffed. "Stupid... Jerk face sucks me in and then terrorizes me." She scowled.

Lee passed her a plate with a panini. He leaned down and kissed her. "We are safe for now." he licked her lips and nibbled at them for a bit. He smiled as he put water to boil and made himself a sandwich. "Chips?"

Celes gave a little moan and shivered and nodded. "Yes please." She said distracted by the tingling in her lips. "I like when you tease me." She said and took a bite of her sandwich.

Lee chuckled as he passed her a bag of chips. "I know you do." he told her as he bit into his sandwich.

Celes blushed a little as she chewed. "I like when you all tease me." She shrugged. She ate more of her sandwich and opened the chips and ate some of those too. She sighed and looked at him. "Could I have some juice?"

"What kind?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Apple." She said with a smile.

He pulled out the apple juice and a glass. He set the glass in front of her as he placed the apple juice back and then made his tea. "Good?"

Celes nodded. "Very." She gave a little yawn and smiled. "I'm getting sleepy." She said and shook her head a little. "I don't want to go to sleep though." She said and ate more of her food.

Lee watched her, "Its okay to sleep." he told her. "Besides, you need it. You have had a busy day." He ate more of his food. "I will be with you."

Celes nodded. "I'm sorry. You have to deal with my crazy." She said and finished her sandwich.

Lee shook his head, "Don't be. I helped Ro, now its time I help you. Besides, I'm not alone, I have Ro and Harry to help."

Celes nodded as a twinge of guilt settling in her stomach, she still felt bad about what she had said in her half mad state. "Can we sleep in your hammock?" She asked.

"That's my hammock! Get your own." he teased as he winked at her.

Celes smiled. "Well I guess I can just share my body heat with someone else." She teased back and gave a big yawn.

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Not going to work with me." he teased. "I have great body heat." he winked at her as he cleared their empty plates.

Celes nodded and laid her head down in the island. "You do, damn it. I just want to curl up and sleep." She sighed eyes getting heavy.

Lee chuckled as he picked her up, "Come on, Smiles. Lets get you comfortable." he walked her back to her room. He waved her hand and a pallet formed for them. "I don't think my hammock is big enough for us. If you weren't pregnant I'd suggest you sleep on your stomach on me." He laid her down and laid next to her. He pulled a sheet up over them. It was a little humid in the room so a sheet was fine. He brushed some of her hair from her face.

"I'm just going to sleep for like an hour." She mumbled. She snuggled closer to Lee and shut her eyes. "Just an hour." She said and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Lee chuckled to himself, "Where did I hear that from." He summoned his book and read a few letters. He reached out to Harry and Ro and found Harry taking a break while Ro was busy. " _How goes it?"_ he asked Harry.

 _"I may die, I feel like a walking bruise. And you guys? How goes it?"_ Harry asked.

Lee chuckled, " _A walking bruise, eh? It goes here. Celes is napping right now. We have a little problem. This morning she had a dream and it set of her madness. I tried to calm her down but the shell Ro gave her broke. I fixed the shell but whatever magic Ro used is gone."_

Harry frowned. " _Maybe you could ask her how she did it?"_ He suggested. " _I don't know if it'll help. I can ask when she's done. We need to come home."_ He said sounding frustrated. " _Beating me up, training me... I don't see how this helps. Sensei says it does but I just don't."_

Lee gave a half smile. " _I actually wouldn't mind seeing your ass handed to you."_ he teased.

Harry scoffed. " _Dude I know Kung fu, I will take you down."_ He teased back chuckling.

" _Oh good, now you can teach the kids your child's play._ " he teased. " _Too bad I'm not there now the poke at your bruises_."

Harry chuckled again. " _You could try."_ He shook his head and groaned. " _I have to go back now. Talk later tonight."_ He said the pain in his voice.

Lee chuckled, Harry was totally getting his ass kicked. Lee did not envy him at all. He sighed as he held Celes tighter and drifted to sleep.

For the next two days, it pretty much went like that. Celes would have some kind of nightmare in the early morning hours and wake up not herself and somehow Lee would bring her back and they'd spend the day teasing and flirting or napping, as Celes seemed to be more exhausted because of all the extra strain caused by her episodes. On Saturday night though right before they went up to sleep Celes got lost and fell asleep screaming at nothing. On Sunday when she woke up she didn't remember who she was and kept asking where people were, including herself. She spent the day in her and Lee's room, she screamed and cried and would occasionally lull into a half sleep state for most of the day. When she was calm she just started at the wall and mumbled incoherently to herself.

Lee had spent most of the day on Sunday holding Celes and rocking her. He was out of sorts. He had tried to take her to her room with the lagoon but it only seemed to make it worse. He had begged Roman to come back. She told him to hang on tight and that she and Harry would be home late. He was sent into the mountains to retrieve the stone and would be back any minute so that her sensei could purify it. He didn't contact Harry in fear of distracting him. He knew Ro was agitated and wanted to be home with him to help but she couldn't leave Harry alone. It was a mission and she was going to follow it to the end. Especially since it was something so important for for Celes.

Lee looked down at Celes and ran his fingers through her hair. "Celes, would you like something to ear?" he whispered as she continued to mumble to himself. He wiped at his eye and picked her up. He walked her to the kitchen and sat her down. "How about some fish fingers and custard. Bree has to eat too."

Celes looked at him with a blank stare but nodded. "Bree?... Right, Bree." she mumbled, some part of her knew he was right. She went back to mumbling to herself.

He made the fish fingers and custard and sat down next to her. "Here, Smiles, have some food." he told her. "If you are good, I'll cut some strawberries for you." he told her trying to coax her.

Apart of her wanted to look at him and smile and say yes please in her overly eager way, but all she could hear now were her thoughts shattering around in her mind. She robotically picked up the food and made herself eat it, her instinct to care for the child taking over while she was having a mad spell. She mumbled in between bites and looked at Lee confused, then she'd recognized him and say something to him and then go back to eating and mumbling again.

Lee gave a little sniff and wiped at his eyes again. "Good girl," he whispered as he pulled out some strawberries. "Strawberries for you, I'll mix it with bananas and we can top it on some pound cake I got from the store. Would you like that?"

"Cake." Celes said clinging to the word. "I know someone who makes good cakes." she whispered. "What… I don't remember their name though." she said and mumbled again.

"Do you think you can make a cake?" he asked her as he washed the strawberries and started to cut them up.

Celes looked at him. "I… I don't… oh, how silly, I'm… I can make cakes." she whispered her minding tumbling the pieces into place for a minute.

He smiled at her, "Yes you can. You were going to make a cheesecake too." he peeled bananas and started to cut them.

"With mangos… she likes mangos. She… she always did." she whispered lip trembling a little.

"Would you like to make that for her? I know she will love to have some when she gets home." he told her.

Celes looked at him a little unsure and then nodded. "I... I can try." She whispered and ignored the urge to scream at her uncle again.

"That is all I ask." he told her. "We can always try." he mixed the strawberries and bananas. When they were mixed he put them into the refrigerator and took out all she needed for the cheesecake. "Will you teach me?" he asked her.

Celes felt her brain put some more pieces together and actually smiled a little. "I'd like that, then you can make them for her too." she said sliding off the stool as her mind started to clear more.

Lee gave her a smile. "She won't like mine. I don't put enough sugar in it." he told her and sat down and watched her.

Celes gave another little smile, she started in explaining how to do it to him. "If you just follow the recipe instead of trying to alter it, it'll be fine." she said to him as she started mixing the cheesecake. "You can make the graham cracker crust if you want, just smoosh the graham crackers and mix them with melted butter and then press the mixture into the bottom of the dish." she instructed.

Lee took out to pans so that he could follow along with her. "Like this?" he asked as he followed her instructions.

Celes looked at what he was doing and nodded. "Yes, make the them into crumbs. Little you know?" she said.

He nodded and did as she said. "What next?"

She handed him the bowl of cheesecake mixture. "Mix that until its smooth, its a no-bake one so all we will need to do it put it in the fridge. I still mess up the backable ones." she said wrinkling her nose.

He gave a chuckle, "We will have to learn together." he told her. "What about the mango stuff?"

"Um, we need two mangos, the cornstarch and sugar. The mangos need to be cut into little like… cubes." she giggled. "Thats just what I call them, and then you add the cornstarch to thicken it and sugar… you know for taste I should do that part though so you don't try to be stingy with it." she said, she was completely distracted now.

"I don't get stingy with the sugar." Lee said sounding a little offended but smiled as he cut the mangoes.

"Oh yes you do, I mean yes regulate her diet because if you don't she'll eat sugar four times a day and never eat real food, but don't be such a nazi about it." Celes said giving him a little smile.

"But have you noticed the little wrinkle she gets when she starts calling me that? Its cute. And she gets the name calling from you." he teased.

Celes giggled a little. "She gets some of the colorful names from me." she said more accurately. "Anal dwelling butt monkey…" she laughed. "Although I think that was all her…" she trailed off and thought back on it.

He chuckled, "I don't even know where she got that from. "I'm not an anal dwelling butt monkey."

Celes smiled and walked over as he finished the mangos and separated out a small handful and took the rest to the food processor and dropped them in and turned it on making them into a sauce. She pulled out a saucepan and stuck it on a burner and adding the pureed mangos into it. "Uh, add the cornstarch and sugar to taste, lets see how you do." she said moving so he could do it. "oh and the burner needs to be on low."

Lee nodded as he checked it. "Is this a test to make sure I don't skip out on the sugar?" he teased.

Celes smiled up at him. "Maybe just a little." she said and watched him mix the sauce. She waited for it to look the way it was suppose to and stopped his hand. "Its done." she stuck her finger into it and tasted it. "A little more sugar, she likes it sweet." she said. "Not too much more though." she added.

"Okay a little more sugar but not to much, so, like a pinch of sugar?" he teased.

Celes looked up at him. "Its not salt, Lee." she said pulling the sugar over and dipping the measuring cup into it and handing it to him. "That should be enough."

"So how many pinches do you think is in this cup?" he smiled as he added it in.

She just shook her head and stepped over to the leftover mangos, she picked them up and added them to the sauce he was mixing and then turned off the heat. "Mix it and then we can stick it in a bowl to cool in the fridge and Roman can add it to the top when she eats it." she said and then sat down on a stool slowly.

Lee looked at her as he put the bowl in the refrigerator. "So, how do you want your pound cake? WIth strawberries and bananas and chocolate drizzle or whipped cream?"

"Chocolate and whipped cream." she said softly her mind starting to drift.

Lee smiled at her and did as she requested. He kissed her cheek. "Did you like your fish fingers?" he asked he as he sat down and watched her.

Celes looked at him. "I.. they were good. I liked them very much, thank you." she said softly and looked down at her hands.

"Would you like me to feed you some of the cake?" he asked her. He took one of her hands and ran his fingers over it. "You are so soft." he whispered.

Celes watched his hand run over her fingers and smiled a little in pleasure and then finched a little when she heard a little voice whisper in her head. She pulled her hands away and set them in her lap and mumbled something to herself.

"Hey, Celes, stay with me. Just a little longer." he told her. He scooted closer to her and took her hand. He brought it to his lips. "Just a little longer."

Celes looked up at him and felt tears fill her eyes. "I'm…" she blinked and tears fell down her cheeks and she gave a little shriek through her teeth as she tried to hang on to the line that held her there. "I… can't… I…" she trailed off and looked around for a minute and then back at him as she slipped away again.

Lee brought her hand to his face. "I'm sorry Celes. This really is my fault." He wiped at his eyes. "I'm really sorry." He took her other hand and pressed it to his face. "Celes." he sniffed a little and wiped at his eyes. He composed himself and looked at her. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked her.

Celes only nodded a little and mumbled to herself. She occasionally looked over Lee's shoulder at her uncle and brother and growled at them.

"Its okay." he told her as he stood up and picked her up. He carried her to the media room. He put on her favorite musical. He held her in his arms, and rubbed her arms. He summoned her purple blanket and wrapped it around her.

Celes stared at the tv not really watching the movie and curled into her blanket and smelled it, she sighed a little and stopped mumbling and focused on the movie and fell asleep.

It was really late when Harry had returned with the stone. Sensei took the stone and went to his private room to purify it. Roman had the bags already packed and ready to go. She paced outside her sensei's room flexing her fist. They needed to leave. She hadn't heard from Lee and that only meant he was dealing Celes. Every five minutes Lee had given an update but in the past hour he hadn't said anything. Roman gave a sigh and then went to go find Harry in the dining area eating. He looked distracted and didn't eat much. She sat next to him. "Want me to feed you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her with a distracted smile. "No, thank you. I'll eat more once we can get the stone to Celes. How long does it take to purify a rock?" he asked irritated. He was tired from his journey, worried about Celes and honestly just wanted to go home.

Roman rubbed his hand. "I don't know." she told him. She sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Harry wrapped an arm around her for comfort for himself and her. He rubbed her arm. "It'll fix her though. It will." he said. "I know it will."

She nodded, "I know." she told him. She wasn't just worried about Celes, she was worried about Lee too. He sounded a little off himself. She gave a growl as she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled on it a little. "This is going to drive min up the wall." She stood up and started to pace again. "Patients was never my strong point… only when I was working on something."

Harry watched her and got up himself and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the dining hall. "Walk with me while we wait." he said and led her to walk outside.

She followed him as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "So… how was your little journey? How did you like the forest? Its cold this time of year but its nice too, huh?"

Harry nodded. "It'll be warming up soon, when we get home and all this is done we, the four of us should do something for your birthday." he said to her.

She gave him a half smile, "Yeah, maybe. I just don't feel like the partying mood right now. Maybe later on." she shivered a little. "Knowing Celes she probably has something planned."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you're probably right." he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You know, Lee's going to be okay too." he said to her.

Roman looked down at her hands. SHe rubbed her cheek on her shoulder. "Yeah." she whispered. "I know."

Harry stopped and turned her to face him. "Hey, its alright. We will be home soon. Its all going to be okay." he said stroking her hair. "I know you're worried about him, I am too. It'll be okay." he said to her looking down into her eyes.

Roman curled her fingers into his shirt and then pressed her face into his chest. "I know. I'm just really worried about him. He feel guilty you know. For what happened to Celes. He doesn't talk about it but I feel it. I have tried to tell him its not his fault, but he won't listen to me." she sniffed and rubbed her eyes into his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this. Its not my place."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay. We dont have to talk about it, but… I think the only person who can convince him its not his fault is Celes." he said and pulled her back to him. "Try not to worry about it." he said rubbing her back knowing that it wasn't possible.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed her nerves. "I thought we were supposed to be walking." she told him.

Harry shook his head and started walking them around again. "So lets find a way to distract ourselves while we wait." he said to her.

She gave a laugh, "What to spar, or are you tired of sparing?" she teased.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not, but I am sort of tired from my journey up the mountain." he said to her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's understandable." she told him. "Maybe you should just relax a little." she rubbed his back. "You have done very well this week. Harry and Lohi'au working together, how does it feel?"

Harry smiled. "Pretty good, but I want to come back when its all done and finish." he said.

Roman smiled up at him. "We can do that, no problem. We can even visit Japan. I can show you the garden that was there. I learned more meditation there and learned how to use the sword and knives there. Would you be up to that training?" she teased.

Harry nodded. "I would, actually. I'd like that." he said.

Roman laughed, "You didn't get enough pain, did ya? It was only a week, try it for the whole summer. Now that was fun. Hard work, training, getting your ass kicked, going to bed sore, feeling muscles you didn't know where there until you went to bed, but you know what? It all pays out in the end."

Harry laughed with her. "Yes, yes it does." he said milling them around the little courtyard they were walking in.

She sighed, "It was one of the best things that has ever happened to me while I was attending Hogwarts."

"Your training?" he asked.

"Yep." She told. "I may not have really understood when I was in training. However, it makes more sense now. Especially while fighting."

"Yes well, I think I know how you feel. All the things Dumbledore had me go through sixth year. I didn't know why he was doing it at the time but later I figured it out." he said shrugging.

"Yeah, pretty much." She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a squeeze. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "You loved Dumbledore didn't you? Like the way I love my Sensei?"

Harry looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. "I did." he said throat tightening a little at the thought. "I hope you never have to feel the way I did when he died." he said to her rubbing her arms.

She lowered her eyes and leaned her head into his chest. "I am sorry for your lost. I may not have known him as well as you did but He was still very good. My heart was heavy with your loss. I did feel your pain over it. I also felt Snape's. That year was hard for all of us."

Harry led them to a bench and sat them down. "Snape… gave up a lot. All because he loved my mum and was protecting Celes." he said. "I'm… still shocked when I think about it." he said.

"You know… he was protecting you too. He was hard on you but in the end he couldn't help but feel love for you too. He may not have shown it and he may have… well he was hard on you, but he was scared to show it."

Harry nodded. "I know, he rarely showed Celes affection I can understand why he was the way her way." he shook his head and gave her another sad smile. "Lets not talk about this anymore." he said running his thumb pad over her cheekbone.

"One more thing and I'll drop it." She told him. "You did learn something from Snape… it was a bad habit I had to break you out of. Covering your emotions." she told him. "Of course, after spending time with me that was all fixed." She gave him a smile. "I'm a good teacher, no?"

Harry chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "A very good teacher." he said into her hair. "I dont know what Cel and I would do without you and Lee." he said to her.

Roman gave a smile and hugged him tightly. "Probably live a quiet life." From the doorway of the court yard she saw Sensei. She hopped up, "Sensei!" she called and ran towards him. "Well?"

"It is done." he opened a silk handkerchief and showed her the glowing green jade stone. "They found a very special stone. It was really large. Come, come." he told Harry and Ro. "I have one last instruction for you."

Harry took Roman's hand and followed the Sensei confused. "But… what?" he asked as they walked.

"The stone will heal her mind but in needs a personal touch. It needs your personal touch. When you get home to her, both you and the other must touch the stone. Place your feelings of love into the stone and it will seal in the healing magic I purified and magnified." He wrapped the brightly glowing green stone back into the silk scarf and into a pouch.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Roman told him.

Sensei bowed, "You are very welcome."

Roman wrapped her arms around him and gave a laugh. "You old Dragon, we hug." she teased.

He hugged her back tightly. "Don't wait so long to come and visit." he told her. He looked over to Harry. "You will bring her back. You will let me know and you will bring the whole family. This old Dragon needs more entertainment like my hard headed one here."

Harry smiled. "We will definitely be back, Sensei." Harry bowed to him.

Roman squeezed him and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you again."

He chuckled, "Now be gone. I need purify my domain from your silliness."

She laughed, "You are going to miss me. You are going to miss me. You are going to miss me." she sang and danced around him. She sighed and smiled. "Thank you again." she took Harry's hand. "Lets go."

Harry nodded and walked them back to the room where their bags waited picked them up and turned to her pulling her close. "Take us home, Ro."

Roman nodded and then felt the shield fall so they could leave. She apparated them a couple of times then they were standing in front of the house in Godric's Hollow. She ran inside and quickly toed off her shoes. "Celes!" she called. "Celes, Lee, we are home!"

Harry spread his senses and looked for them with his magic. He grabbed Roman's hand and led her to the Media room. "Here." he said opening the door slowly.

Lee's head shot over to the door and he gave a breath of relife when he saw them. He had just calmed Celes down. She was sobbing into his chest. The violent spell had just passed.

"Oh, Celes." Roman said as she walked over to her. SHe knelt down and touch her hand. "Cel-Bear, look at me."

Celes clung to Lee's chest and then heard a voice break through her Uncles triad at her about needing to stop all this. She peeked out from Lee's chest and saw Roman and nearly fell off the bed when she hugged her. With her there Celes felt her fog lifting. "Roman, Ro… Roman." she whispered over and over again sobbing.

Roman held her tightly. "Its okay, Cel. I'm here. I'm right here." she told her as she rocked her. "I'm right here. Look at me, touch me, know that I am here." she told her.

Celes pulled back and looked at her, she ran her hands over Roman's face and down her neck a little and blinked a few times. "You're home, did you get it?" she asked sniffing. She looked around first at Lee apologetically and then she saw Harry. "Hi." she whispered.

Harry smiled at her tightly, worried. "Hi yourself." he said back.

Celes looked at Lee. "Sumo suit." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Oh, you are getting into it." he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Whenever you want." she said.

Harry looked at the two of them. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

Roman giggled as she saw Celes' memories about the sumo suit. "You didn't, Lee."

Lee smiled, "Its her protective suit."

Roman shook her head. "We have the stone." she told them. "There is one last thing we need to do and then I'm going to wrap it around your neck."

Celes nodded. "Okay."

Harry stepped forward and sat down close to them and looked at Roman. "Alright, lets do this."

Roman pulled out the pouch and then pulled out the wrapped stone. She unwrapped it, "See, isn't it pretty?" she asked. "Lee, I need you to touch the stone and help us fill it with love. Think of the love you have for her and touch the stone, you too Harry."

Lee noded as he thought about Celes. He thought about her love of dance, libraries, music, her smile and laugh. He smiled as he thought about her sweet spot he teased when they would make love. The sound of her squeal and her giggle.

Harry touched the stone and thought about the first time he'd ever seen Celes, the first time they kissed, the way she made him feel by just looking at him. How her hair fell down around her face when she was intently reading a book, how much he loved the way she loved everyone she knew with a whole heart even if they didn't deserve it.

Roman thought of Celes through the time she dreamt of her and all through school. The way she took care of her, scolded her, the ways her eyes lit up with love, her bright cheery voice she used to wake her up with. Roman smiled. Her honey scent, the way she loved people and gave them second chances. Celes was their love and her Saving Grace to all of them. She touched the stone. The stone heated up and glowed brighter. It fed off the love they were giving it and filled the room with power of love. The light dimmed down but kept the swirling glow. Roman smiled as she waved her hand and turned it into a necklace. She smiled down at Celes. and then slipped it over her head. She placed the stone firmly between her breast and trailed her hand down teasing her as she smiled at her. "There you go."

Celes sighed as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders and smiled as she felt the broken parts of her starting to heal. She gave a yawn. "I think I need to sleep." she said softly.

Harry rubbed her back. "I'll take her to our room." he offered.

Roman leaned down and kissed her gently. "Sleep well." she whispered.

Celes gave a little smile as Harry pulled her to him and stood with her in his arms. She snuggled into them and sighed and then opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "I will wear that suit for you when I wake up." she said to him and giggled and then fell asleep.

Lee nodded and watched them go. "I'm putting her in that suit for a week."

Roman crawled over to her Lee and took his hand. "You okay?"

He sighed as he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. He pushed his face into her neck. "I'm so glad you are here. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, we are here." she kissed his cheek.

Lee nodded as he started to cry silently. "I'm sorry… just… just let me…"

"It's okay." Roman said as she held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "Let it out."

Harry walked with Celes in his arms. He walked her into their room and looked around the room and sighed. He laid Celes down in the bed then crawled into it next to her and buried his face in her hair and sighed. He hugged her closer to him. She smelled good, he had missed her and hated being away. But she was going to get better now. He sighed and kissed her neck and held her closer still and waited for sleep to take him as well.

After a day and a half Harry got a little worried and Roman had to calm him down. They called Addison in to set up a way for Celes to get nutrients while she slept. Harry left Celes with Roman and walked down to the kitchen to find Lee. He shook his head and sat at the island. "How are you, mate?" he asked.

"Doing better now that you guys are back." Lee told him. "Hey do want anything special for dinner today?" He asked and smiled. "I believe you have a nice surprise for me if I keep sweet talking you." He teased.

Harry chuckled. "Something british, I don't care what. I ate nothing but rice with different kinds of meats and vegetables for a week. Something like Shepherd's Pie." he said and shook his head.

Lee nodded as he took out meat for dinner. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, black tea with a little milk." he said to him.

He nodded and set the water to boil. "You might as well blurt out what on your mind. I know it has something to do with Ro. You keep looking at her like you need to possess her or something."

Harry gave a little growl. "We need to get her pregnant." he said. "She needs to stay that way for as long as we can get her to stay that way. Shes too reckless, and its the only way I can see her _not_ being reckless."

Lee's eyebrows shot up. He gave Harry a smile. "That bad?"

Harry growled again. "The way she had my warrior come out… not okay." he shook his head. "Scared the life out of me. Too reckless."

"She forced your warrior out? How can she do can unless she... shit. Please tell me she didn't jump off a cliff or something crazy like that." Lee rubbed his eyes. "She allowed someone to hold her down and beat her didn't she?"

Harry gave yet another growl. "The monks held her down and Sensei gave her a few good beats with a bamboo cane." he said squinting his eyes. "Pregnant, all the time. Its the only way." Harry said.

Lee groaned as he scrubbed his face. "I agree." He told her. "She is reckless when she isn't pregnant. Thank God her powers lessen too." He nodded. "So how do you want to go about this? She is very vigilant about protection. I'm not even sure how the spell works or if she even perfected it to her standards."

"Well the spell was Celes', she didn't have to perfect it. But I just figure we just… one of us both of us… just keep coming at her until she slips and forgets." Harry shrugged. "That or enlist Celes when she wakes up."

Lee nodded as he rubbed his chin. "I think you may have a plan. Of course when all else fails we can get her drunk." He chuckled. "That will be fun." He put Harry's tea together and made his own tea. "So... sex for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and everywhere between." He chuckled. "I think we have a plan." He clinked Harry's tea cup.

"What plan?" Ro asked as she walked in and took a bottle water out of the refrigerator and sat on one of the stools.

Harry took a sip of tea. "Nothing, just planning a surprise for Cel when she wakes up." he said to her. "How are you?" he asked.

Roman drank her water. "Doing better. Finally getting my sleeping pattern back to normal. Thank God. Whats for dinner?"

"Shepherd's pie."

"Ewe! Isn't that made with lamb or goat?" Roman asked with a frown.

Lee chuckled. "You are thinking of mutton."

"Shepherd's pie has beef in it, Ro." Harry shook his head and laughed at her.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled. "So its British food for a while, huh?" She shook her head. "I will admit I do miss some other foods."

"Like fish fingers and custard?" Lee asked.

"Oh God, no. Has Celes started craving that again?"

Harry chuckled. "You will never get over that will you? Ms. Chocolate Milkshakes and chips."

"Hey! Its better than fish in custard. Everyone loves chocolate shakes and fries." She chuckled. She shook her head as she remembered making Fred bring her order back every time he came to Hogwarts. "Anyways, totally different."

"You know Celes and I made you a cheesecake... well two. With mango sauce."

Harry looked over at Roman. "Cheesecake… mango sauce… that could be a fun sexy time." he winked at Roman.

Roman laughed. "Or fun we time by myself." She teased as she hopped off the stool and looked into the refrigerator. She gave a little squeal. She found the sauce. She dipped her finger inside and tasted it. She moaned and pulled it out. "This is orgasmic." She pulled out the cheesecake. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a cheesecake and sauces. If you need me I'm gonna be in the training room."

Lee chuckled and nodded to Harry, "you going to allow her to get away?"

Harry stood up and went the short distance and grabbed the cheesecake from her and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Where do you think you're going, you ever think I may want some cheesecake?" he asked kissing her neck and then nipping at it.

Roman giggled as she reached up for the cake. "Well there are two. This one is all mine. We can share the other one."

Harry held it up and away from her. "No, no." he said and pulled her back to the kitchen. "You can't go anywhere with this cake." he said and kissed her neck again and then her lips taking setting the cake down on the island and then easing the mango sauce away from her.

Roman moaned against his lips the she broke the kiss. "Are you denying me my cheesecake? _You_? What are you playing at Mr. Potter?"

Lee chuckled and walked up behind her and pressed himself against her back. "I agree with him." He kissed the other side of her neck.

Harry set the mango sauce aside too and kissed her again running his tongue across her lips waiting for her to open her mouth. When she finally did he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers then pulled back and ran his hands down the front of her body.

Roman gave a moan. She shivered at the feelings they were pulling out of her. When she felt Lee suck on her earlobe she leaned her head to the side as she curled her fingers into Harry's shirt.

Lee slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts. He moaned when he found her braless. He tweaked her nipples and gently pulled on them.

Harry gave a little moan of his own and ran a hand down to her pants and then slipped it down the front and touched her lightly and leaned down and kissed her neck on the opposite side of Lee.

For gave a shuddering moan. She rolled her hips as she felt excitement shoot into her stomach from her core and from her breasts. She gave another shiver as she felt more explosions. She gave a squeal and pulled away from them. "What are you two playing at?" She breathed as she worked her way around the island to get some distance from them.

"Ro..." Lee growled. "Come back here. I'm not done touching you yet."

Harry gave a little smile and concentrated a little and ran a magical hand over her breast and watched her stop. " _I suggest you catch her now and throw her over your shoulder and take her to bed."_ Harry sent to Lee as he ran a magical hand down the front of her body to touch her clit again.

Roman made a noise between a whimper and squeal. She leaned a guy against the island and panted as she tried to get a hold of herself. She hadn't had sex except for that first day of training and then three days later. After that Harry had been too sore and tired to do anything. She didnt mind. She knew they needed to get through the training. So, now she felt too sensitive to do anything. When she looked at Lee her eyes grew and she squealed as she felt a massive explosion of excitement explode into her chest and stomach. She tried to run from him.

Lee growled at her as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He apparated them up to their room. He ripped her jeans down her legs and literally ripped her shirt. He heard her squeal and gave a dark chuckle. He didn't wait for her he quickly worked open his jeans and thrust hard into her.

Roman screamed as she rolled onto her head. She fisted her hands into the blankets as she felt her orgasm rock her. She whimpered and shook as she looked up at Lee.

He moaned as he quickly thrust into her. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and slid a hand between them and played with her clit.

Roman screamed again as she bucked wildly under him. She tried to keep up with him and get away at the same time. "Lee!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm build inside her.

Lee pumped faster and rubbed faster at her clit. When she screamed out her second orgasm he roared out his. He pumped a couple of times and spilt his seed into her.

Roman shivered and shook. She felt sexed up and aroused. She wanted more but didn't say anything. She still jerked from her orgasm.

Lee chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at Harry. He slowly got up and kissed Roman.

Roman frowned up at him then chuckled. As she closed her legs and rolled onto her side. She moaned and looked up at Harry. "Its not going to work." She breathed.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "Shes pretty confident, given that display it doesn't look like it'll take too much." he said. He walked over to the bed and bent down in front of where Roman lay. "So, ready for the next round?" he asked her running a light finger down her arm feeling her shiver.

Roman moaned then gave a little whimper. She looked back at him with a challenge. "You guys can try all you want but it's not going to work." She said again. She shivered again and felt even more aroused.

Lee chuckled. "In that case, you don't mind if I tag Harry in, do you?" He kissed her and slid a finger down her spine so she arched away from his finger.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, if you don't think it'll work then why would you _ever_ say no?" he asked her and ran his finger up over her neck lightly.

"Oh I'm not saying no to the sex. I'm saying you two won't get me pregnant." She challenged, shivering again.

Harry chuckled again and looked up at Lee. "Do you mind if I take her in here, or would you rather I take her to our room?" he asked him as he ran his hand down over her hip.

Lee chuckled. "I'm okay with it this time. Ro, would you mind?" He asked as he leaned over her and kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe.

Roman gave a moan as she felt her body catch fire. "Only this time."

Harry grinned and stood for a minute using magic to remove his clothes. He stood looking down at Roman and smiled. "We will have to put together a group room tomorrow." he said and then he pushed Roman over onto her back and shook his head as he settled over top of her. He grabbed both of her thighs and drug her to him and thrust into her hard and fast with a grunt. While still holding her thighs and keeping the fast pace he leaned over her and looked down at her and kissed her neck.

Roman screamed out her moans as she leaned her head to the side. She felt her first orgasm wash over her and she screamed again. She panted as she fisted her hands into the blankets and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and moaned. She wanted so badly to roll her hips or to thrust back, but Harry was preventing it.

Harry reveled in the way she reacted to him. He kept pumping into her hard and fast. He dug his fingers into her hips and dropped his head back grunting with each thrust as he listened to the sound of her screaming. He kissed farther down her neck and bit at it a little, he could feel himself building up inside of him. He growled and bit into her neck again.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hair. She pulled him up to her lips and kissed him. She moaned against his lips as she slid a hand between then and rubbed her clit. She screamed more against his lips. She felt her juices leak out of her. Her screams grew higher in pitch. "Harry... Harry..." she was building up to another orgasm.

Harry growled against her neck and nipped at it again and let go of one of her legs and brought his thumb down to her clit and worked it as he continued to thrust into her. "Roman." he growled as he felt her tighten around him he felt his release start to happen.

Roman screamed higher as she tried to get away from him. When that didnt happen she pulled at his hand that was playing with her clit but Harry growled in warning at her. She felt excitement explode into her stomach. She arched her back high as she screamed our her orgasm. It hit her so tears gathered in her eyes and she stopped breathing. Her body tightened as she pulled the blankets around her.

Harry growled again and held her tightly in place as she continued to orgasm. He moaned as he felt her continue to tighten around him. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers and waited for her to calm down.

Roman took in a deep breath and felt her world spin from the lack of oxygen. She took another deep breath and gave another scream as she felt her juices gush out. She jerked as she closed her eyes. She finally started to calm down and laid limply on the bed and allowed her body to jerk. She pulled more of the blankets over her so she covered her face.

Lee chuckled. "Now that was hot." He said as he leaned over and pulled the blankets away from her. "No need to be shy, butterfly." He told her.

Harry leaned down and rained kisses all over her face and then fell off to the opposite side of her that Lee wasn't on and looked down at her. He felt a little bad, but not enough to stop his game ever. He chuckled. "If you aren't pregnant, well I guess we'll just have to keep trying." he said and kissed her neck.

Roman gave a little laugh. As she pulled the blankets from under Harry and rolled into them. She continued to shake and moan. "Like I said. Not going to work." She breathed. "I protected myself today."

Lee chuckled as he pulled the blanket from under himself and allowed her to wrap in it. "There is always tonight and tomorrow." He told her as he traced a finger over her bottom lip. He leaned down and licked it then kissed her. He gave a dark chuckle as he got up and went to the closest. He wave his hand. "Until you are pregnant you are to only wear what's in the closest. Dresses and skirts. I hid all your pants and panties."

"Lee!" Roman gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did."

Harry laughed. "Nice touch, I like that." he said to Lee. "Oh and when Lee and Cel go back to Hogwarts… lets just say there is a daydream I'd like to actually live." he said and kissed her nose still laughing.

Roman shivered as she remembered the daydream. She wrinkled nose and bounced off the bed. "Butt monkeys." She hissed at them and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, I think that went well. Of course I think we need to implement some more rules." Lee chuckled.

Harry looked over at Lee and nodded. "Uh group bedroom is a must for this little project I think." he looked around their room. "Sorry er… about the room thing." he said.

Lee nodded and smiled. "I'll get would on that to night so night tomorrow night she will be sleeping with both of us." He smiled again. "Open door showers," he frowned as he looked at the bathroom door. "We may need to get those shackles so she can't apparate from us."

"We could put up a shield around the room too." Harry suggested. He waved his hand so that he had clothing on and sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he turned and looked at Lee. "You want to go sit with Celes a while, I can start dinner. I actually know how to make what you're making tonight."

Lee heard the shower start and smiled. "I'll be in the room for a while. I need to take care of Ro." He smiled. "We will see you in a bit."

Harry chuckled. "Do what you do, I'll see you two later." He got up and strolled out of their room.

For the next few days the boys attacked her nonstop. It didn't matter where they were in the house. When they felt a need to have her they took her. They even sought her out. She had tried to hide in the room Celes and her made for each other but the boys put a block on the room. She tried to deny them sex but that didn't last too long. This was a sexual warfare and it was two against one. On the second night they had her sleeping in a different room between them. It was insane but they never took her at the same time.

Roman laid in the bed flipping through a book kicking her feet. She was trying to think of a new escape route before bed when she saw Lee and Harry walk into the room. Her body automatically heated up. "You guys getting ready for bed? I'll go and get out of your guys way."

Harry shook his head and pushed her back on the bed. "No, no. You can stay." he said to her with a laugh.

Lee smiled at her. He walked around the other side to her feet. He rubbed them and then moved his hands higher up her legs.

Roman whimpered and look up at them both. "So... so... who will be first?" She asked.

Lee chuckled. "Same time, baby." He told her as he kissed from her feet up to her knees.

Harry chuckled and sat down up by her head and reached out and started to rub her shoulders spreaded his fingers out and grazing his fingers across the top of her breasts.

Lee kissed her inner thighs and then licked at her clit ring. He pulled on it with his lips. He liked up the whole nubn of her clit and swirled his tongue around it and then dipped down into her core. He moaned at her sweet taste.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and then pushed her breast into Harry's hands. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of what Lee was doing to her. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. She looked up at Harry and saw the heat in his eyes.

Harry leaned down and kissed her, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around and then slipped his hands inside of the top of her dress and messed with her nipples tweaking them a little and listening to her moan into his mouth. He also moaned and continued to kiss her while he played with her breasts.

Roman moaned louder then broke their kiss. "Lee... right... right there!" She squealed as rolled her hips and pushed him further into her. She felt excitement bloom into her stomach.

Lee growled against in her as he sucked on her clit. He nipped it with his teeth to nipples at her and was rewarded with more of her juices. He heard her starting to scream out her moans as she rolled her hips.

Harry moaned as he listened to Roman scream, it was so arousing to hear her scream. He continued to play with her nipples. He gave a little growl and dipped down and took one of her breasts into his mouth and used his tongue to tease the nipple, the whole time he never stopped stimulating her other nipple.

Roman screamed more of moans she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Suddenly she felt her orgasm in her. She tried to push Lee away and tried to sit up but both Lee and Harry growled at her. She shook as she tried one more time bit with no success.

Lee gave another growl. He moaned as her juices gushed out and he heard her scream as she orgasm. He licked her clit a free more times then pulled away. He licked his lips and then looked up at her. "Harry, do you want to taste her?" He asked.

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "You know I think I do, lets switch." he said as he started to kiss down her body towards the post Lee had abandoned. He chuckled as he felt her jerk and then dipped his face down between her legs and looked up at her and then with a moan he pressed his face into her core flicking his tongue over her clit and feeling her jump a little. He moaned against her and tasted her juices.

Roman squealed and jumped. She moaned louder as she rolled her hips. She curled her hands into his hair.

Lee chuckled as he waved his hand and her dress disappeared. He kissed her and then kissed down her neck. He kissed down to her breast. He nipped at her nipples then sucked on them. He massaged one breast and then swallowed the other.

Harry dipped his tongue into her core and then licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it and then lightly flicked over her piercing and then back to her clit. He moaned against her again as he felt more of her juices leak out of her.

Roman rolled her hips and screamed out her moans. "Oh... God!" She pulled Harry into her more. She used her other hand to run her fingers into Lee's hair. They were going to drive her insane with arousal.

Lee moaned as he switched to the other breast. He loved her scent when she was aroused and right now she was aroused and her scent was filling the air. He pulled at her nipple with his teeth.

Harry growled and dipped a finger into her and began to pump into her quickly and work her clit harder and more furiously. He moaned against her again. The smell and taste of her was driving him crazy.

Roman screamed and bucked against Harry. She tried to push him away but Lee pinned her down so she couldn't sit up. She screamed again and pushed her hips against Harry. She screamed louder and get her orgasm fill her. Her juices gushed out.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her neck. He looked at Harry. "Do you like?"

Harry chuckled as he licked up all her juices and then sucked on her whole core area and moaned and then looked up licking his lips. "Oh yes," he looked down at Roman. "Quite tasty."

Lee chuckled as he laid down beside her. "Don't you like the way she shivers?" He asked.

Roman moaned as she shivered. She closed her legs and whispered. As she rolled over onto her side.

Harry nodded and crawled up her body and then kissed her cheek and fell off onto his back on the other side of her. "It's nice. I love it when they both shiver." he said.

"A-are you d-done?" Roman asked as she continued to shiver.

"Not even close." Lee chuckled. He kissed her. "We are just getting started. Harry would you like the honors?"

Harry chuckled and rolled up on his side and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek again, tenderly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her to him. Then he turned her over and made her look at him. He kissed her slowly and picked up one of her thighs and then slowly entered her and draped her thigh over his hip. He smiled as she seemed to shiver more. He kissed her and then started to pump into her slowly.

Roman gave a moan as she looked up at him. She slowly moved her hips to meet his. She shivered again and pressed closer to him. "What... are you... doing to me?" She moaned as she pressed her forehead to his chest.

Harry continued to pump slowly into her and ran his hands down to her ass and cupped it pulling her to him everytime he pumped. He kissed her shoulder and and moaned against it and quickened his pace gradually with each thrust into her.

She gave gasping moan as she followed his lead. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as she kissed his neck. He licked him up to his chin. She held her legs tighter around his hip as she ran her fingers through his hair. She massaged his head and moaned again.

Harry gave a moan and kept going, he kissed her chin, her neck, her shoulders. He moaned against them and started to thrust harder and faster as he couldn't go slow any longer. He kissed down her neck again and bit the base of it with a growl and then leaned up and kissed her lips and sucked on the bottom one and then nipped it and dug his hands tighter into her ass as he quickened a little more.

Roman's breathing picked up as she thrust her hips faster. She sucked on his neck and dug her fingers into his shoulder. "Harry..." she moaned. "Please... more..."

Harry rolled them over so that she was on top of him and used one hand to guide her to move on top of him the whole time keeping up the pace and the other to press his thumb into her clit. He moaned when she reacted to him. "Like this?" he panted watching her every move, hearing her every moan.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch as she rode him. She nodded to him and rolled her hips. She leaned forward, placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips faster.

Harry started to growl with every thrust and before he knew what was happening his orgasm had built up inside of him. He looked at Roman and kissed her lips dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around. "Dear Lord, woman please say you're ready!" he said to her.

Roman squealed and rode faster. She shivered with her orgasm and nodded. "Y-yes..." she whimpered. "Please."

Harry gripped her hips tightly and roared out his orgasm pumping deeper into her as he felt her tighten around him he released his seed deeply into her. He moaned and took gasping deep breaths and held her hips as he felt her tighten and loosen around him as she still orgasmed. He closed his eyes while she rode out her orgasm shivering a little.

Roman laid on top of Harry and shivered. She moaned as she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "You men are going to kill me." She breathed.

Lee chuckled, "You are not done yet." He kissed her neck and the licked down her spine. He smiled when she arched her back and pressed into Harry. "Come here, butterfly. It's my turn."

Roman moaned and whimpered. For the rest of the night they both took turns heaving her and spilling their seed in her. They went on until the early morning until they basically dropped in exhaustion.

Celes' eyes fluttered opened and she found herself laying in her bed she shared with Harry at Godric's Hollow. She moaned a little and sat up. She felt a little sharp tug on her arm and looked down to see an IV there, it appeared to be attached to a bag of fluids. How the hell long had she been asleep for? She pulled out the IV and grabbed a wad of gauze to stanch the bleeding. She slowly got out of the bed and moaned again as she waited for her legs to remember how to work. The baby moved and she looked down at her belly with a smile. "Yes, Little Bean, Mama is awake and we are going to go get food then look for your Mum, Daddy, and Dad." She said to her. She rubbed her belly and stood slowly and stretched. She stood up on her toes and stretched her entire body. She rubbed her hands up to her neck and found the stone still there and left it with a smile. Then she relaxed and slowly started to walk into the bathroom. She showered and put on a little green nightgown that had thin straps and fell a little above her knees, she pulled on a matching robe and then she ventured down to the kitchen and found it empty. She moved around it, making herself something to eat. She felt good, better than good, she felt pretty fantastic. She sat down and ate her food at the Island and looked at the clock, it was nearly ten am. She frowned a little, shouldn't at least Lee be up? What did they do that kept Lee sleeping? She chuckled as her mind went wild with the ideas. She finished her food and cleaned up her mess. Now she was ready to find them, and have her way with each and every one of them. She reached out with her senses and magic and as if it were breathing connected to Roman's magic and used it for a little boost. She encountered her feelings for the first time since she and Roman were in school and she had to stop walking and concentrate for a minute as they washed over her. She smiled, that's why she felt so great, and she was back. She was whole again. She started towards the room they were in. When she walked in it was half lit, the three of them lay on a bed a blanket haphazardly thrown over them. Roman slept between Lee and Harry. Harry was asleep on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on Roman's hip, and Lee had his arm thrown over Roman's waist sleeping on his side facing her. She just watched them for several minutes taking in how beautiful it looked. She missed them all, she clearly had been asleep for some time. She wanted all of them, but first… she walked slowly over to where Lee was sleeping, before Roman and Harry had returned she had come out of her madness for an hour or so and seen him, really seen him. She pulled on his arm a little and got him to lay on his back. She crawled into the bed next to him pressing her body to his and looked up at him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear and kissed it and then sang a few lines the Romanian lullaby he liked to hear her sing. As she sang to him she used her magic to make the bed stretch and then bound Harry to where he lay now. She stayed quiet while she sang so she didn't wake up Roman or Harry yet. She wanted to wake up Lee first. She kept her eyes on Lee and waited for him to wake up.

Lee cracked open a heavy eyelid and his eyes burned. But he had to wake up. There was no way Celes was up. He must have imagined her voice. He looked down at her and gave a smile. "You're up." He said. "When did you get up?" He asked as he closed his eyes and then started to fall back to sleep.

Celes giggled and kissed his chin. "Not that long, but it appears as though you three did the opposite. What did you do last night?" she asked rubbing her hand over his arm and pressing a little closer to him.

"Trying to get Ro pregnant." He said tiredly. "She..." he trailed off as he started to fall back to sleep.

Roman's eyes popped open. She gave a little groan. Her body was so sore. She looked around her and slowly moved to get out the bed.

"No," Lee said as he pulled on Ro's hair. "Stay here."

Celes giggled and used her magic to let Harry go and shook her head. "You three take all the fun out of my sleeping beauty act." she said and kissed Lee's chin again before starting to get of the bed.

Harry groaned and rolled over and opened one eye. He saw a blurry Roman moving next to him and pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

Celes gave a little frown and turned to Roman still in the bed. "You have like ten different emotions going on right now, what did they do to you?" she asked her and giggled.

Roman whimpered and reached out for Celes. "Evil men won't leave me alone." She told her. Take me."

"No." Lee said as he wrapped his hand into Ro's hair. "She has to stay."

Celes gave a little growl to Lee. "Leave her alone, or I'll punish you in ways you've never imagined." she said to him and ran a hand down his chest and cupped his manhood in her hand. "I _want_ her." she said to him and moved so that she was on top of him to start moving towards Roman.

Harry chuckled and opened his eyes looking up at Celes. "Well look whose back." he said and shut his eyes with a groan.

Lee chuckled as he looked at Celes. She had changed... something changed.

Roman whimpered again and held her arm out to her. "Please." She said hoarsely. She connected to her. " _I need a bath before you take me. I want to be in our own space but they locked me out of our room._ " She said to her in their private link.

Celes nodded. " _We can fix that, you and I were always better together."_ she sent to Roman reassuringly. She looked down and Lee and leaned down and kissed him and then down his neck. "I'm taking her, and if you try to stop me I'll tie you up and make you watch us until you're so crazy you can't think. And don't think I won't." she said to him and kissed him again getting off of him and taking Roman's hand and pulling her from Harry's arms. She began to pull Roman off the bed.

Harry chuckled as he felt Celes take Roman away from him. "Just make sure you bring her back, we still have lots of work to do."

Celes laughed. "Not today you don't, I'm awake and I demand attention from all of you." she said.

Roman followed Celes down to their room and walked into the bathroom. She didn't even bother filling up the tub manually. She waved her hand then slipped into the hot water and sighed. While she was at it she redid the protection spell and then sank in the hot water.

Celes took off her nightgown and robe and got into the tub and swam up to Roman. She placed her hand on her throat and fixed the hoarseness she had heard and looked into her eyes. "What did they do to my baby girl?" she asked her and kissed her cheeks and started to clean Roman's body with a washcloth and soaps she summoned.

"They are trying to get me pregnant." She told her. "Harry and Lohiau is upset with me. We were running out of time and Lohiau wasn't coming out of Harry. So my sensei and I staged a plan. Harry was to go to bed with no food. Lucky for me I had packed some food but I was running low. So the plan was for me to feed him food I took from the dinner table and get caught. Sensei punishment was being whipped by a bamboo rod. So naturally you know how he reacted. So he and Lee are teaming up against me to get me pregnant because I'm ' _too_ ' reckless. And I think better when I have another life within me."

Celes gave a little sigh. "They have a point there, but they don't need to wear you out." she shook her head. "Those boys, I think I'll have words with them later. Right now though I'm going to clean you up and then put you into our bed and then make it so they can't get to you so you can get some proper sleep." she said taking in Roman's haggard look. "Stupid boys."

Roman sighed. "I only did it because we were running out of time. If we had time then I wouldn't have done it." She defended herself. "As for them wearing me out, they are trying to get around the protection spell." She giggled. "They try to keep me up and wake me early enough to catch me off guard. Do you know they took all my underwear and pants. I'm only allowed ti wear dresses for easy access? Evil butt monkeys." Roman looked at Celes and cupped her cheek. "How are you doing?" She asked. "I missed you."

Celes smiled at her. "I'm good, I'm fantastic in fact. Look." she whispered and connected to Roman easily. "See, all better. And I can feel you again, and I can," she casted a shield around them. "Roman, I'm fixed." she said as tears filled her eyes and she kissed Roman on the lips four or five times enthusiastically.

Roman squealed and kissed her back as she held her arms around her she removed her magic that was wrapped around her still. "Any back pain?" She asked as she watched her closely.

Celes shook her head. "None." she said with a little squeal of her own. "I woke up this morning and I felt different and it wasn't until I realized I was feeling you again that I knew what it was." she said and kissed Roman again and moaned. "Hair… hair we need to clean your hair." she said.

Roman suddenly wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed her. "I missed you." She moaned. "I missed our time... I missed you... I want to stay locked up with you in this room talking... eating smores... sneaking kisses... you telling me what to do..." she kissed her every time she listed something.

Celes kissed her back and giggled against her lips. "But… I… want… all … of you." she said kissing her in between each word. "Roman." she moaned and trailed her hand down her body and touched her core lightly then pressed a finger into it slowly. "Boys can wait." she shivered.

Roman whimpered. She was so damn sore but she also loved it. But for Celes she wanted to be clean and in good shape. "I'm so sore." She told her. "Can you heal me? Make me better so that we can have each other." She asked her and kissed her. "I... I don't feel worthy of you right now." She whispered.

Celes shook her head and removed her finger and kissed her. "Alright, lets finished in here then I'll give you a healing massage and we can go from there." she said kissing her once again. She washed Roman's hair next and once it was clean she helped Roman get out of the tub, which she drained with a wave of her hand. She walked Roman into their room and laid her down on the bed. She gave her a pained look when she saw all the bruises. "Those boys, I'm going to do terrible things to them." she growled and started to heal Roman's bruises, after that she started to massage her legs sending healing magic into them to ease the ache. "If you go back to sleep, thats alright. I can wait for you and go terrorize the boys in the mean time." she said and continued working out Roman's body.

Roman gave a whimper and a moan. She wanted Celes to stay with her. She was scared that if she fell asleep she would disappear. They were connected strongly together, like in Hogwarts. Roman had always been connected to Celes but Celes was intermittent with her connection with Roman. Her eyes drooped heavily but then she fought it. She wanted Celes. She wanted to make sure it was her. She gave a sigh and finally closed her eyes with another whimper. " _Today is my birthday._ " She told her through their link, but before she could say anything else she fell asleep.

Celes smiled and nodded. She finished and then leaned down and kissed the back of Roman's neck. "I know. I'm not going anywhere." she whispered and pulled a blanket up over Roman. She got out of the bed slowly and kissed Roman's cheek. She waved her hand and was dressed in sweats and a large shirt that hung off her shoulder. She would go make Roman a cheesecake while she slept, and maybe even get a few words in with the boys. Before leaving their room Celes stopped and closed her eyes and just let Roman's emotions sink into her more. She was so happy, and so was Celes. She left Roman in the bed sleeping and padded to the kitchen to start making cheesecake and other yummy things for Roman on her birthday. She started to move around the empty kitchen and smiled when she felt the boys standing in the doorway. "Finally decided to get up, huh?" she asked them not turning around.

Harry grunted, he was still tired but was so curious about Celes that he finally drug his ass out of the bed. "You're better." he noted yawning.

Celes nodded. "Yes, I am. Thanks to you, Ro and Lee. You want tea you two?"

Lee smiled and watched her. "Not for me. I need coffee." He sat at the island. He was freshly showered and dressed in jeans that where still unbuttoned and a towel draped around his neck. "So, how are you feeling? You slept for a week."

Celes paused for a minute when she heard that. "A week, really. Geezuz!" she laughed. "I'm great." she turned around and looked at him with a bright smile. "All smiles." she winked.

"I'm going to have coffee with Lee." Harry said and walked over to Celes he reached out and touched her as if testing if she was real.

Celes smiled up at him. "It's me, promise." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his nose and then pulled back and frowned at both of them stepping away from Harry a little. "You want to explain why Roman was covered in finger shaped bruises and could barely function? Its her birthday! She should be up, doing things and instead shes sleeping off whatever you did to her last night. Now get to explaining to me your logic." she said to them and started to put together cheesecake while she also started in on food for Roman as well.

Lee gave a sheepish look. "We sort of got carried away last night. The plan was just to have her a couple of times but... her scent... there was something that just drove us crazy." He looked over to Harry. "I think we were feeding off each other's emotions." He shrugged. "I'm not going to apologize for it. It was fun, we made sure she was pleased, and we did stop when she couldn't move any more... sort of." He said the last part under his breath. "We were going to wake her up with us touching her again." He shrugged. "Then we were going to leave her alone today and do what she wanted. We weren't sure when you were going to wake up."

Celes turned around with a sigh and looked at both of them. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Back off now, if shes not pregnant I will shocked quite frankly. That protection spell is good… but it does wear off." she sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them again fixing them with heated looks. "I want you both, but first I want Roman and now I have to wait. That sort of pisses me off. Stupid… over zeilous… warrior boys." she grumbled and turned when the rice beeped and she started to put together fried rice.

Harry gave a little half smile as he brought Lee a cup of coffee and sat down with his own. "Do you know what she did though?" he asked Celes.

"I do, I agree that shes reckless and less so when shes pregnant, but that doesn't mean keeping her up all night having her a million times. You do know that virility goes down with each ejaculation right? You're usually at your best conceptions rate the first three times." she shrugged. She let the rice sit in the wok and finished putting together the cheesecakes she was making.

Lee rubbed his chin as he thought about it. " _Maybe we should leave her alone for a couple of days then surprise her before we go back to teaching_." He told Harry through the private link. " _Besides wasn't there a fantasy you wanted to play out? Perfect time if you ask me_." He looked over to Celes as he drank his coffee. "Celes, when you are done you have a suit to put on." He told her and smiled.

Celes turned from what she was doing and smiled at him. She bit her lip and walked over to him, she turned him and stepped in between his legs. She looked up at him. "I would rather not spend Roman and Noah's birthday in a sumo suit, but how about this? I can put it on for a few hours while Ro sleeps." she said and ran her hands up his thighs. She kissed his chin and then mouth tasting coffee and him and moaning. She pulled away and winked and then went back to what she had been doing.

Lee's mouth fell open. He looked over to Harry. "Did she just tease me?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes she did. Oh its good to have you back." he said to her.

Celes giggled. "Its good to be back." she said and wiggled her butt for them.

"This will be interesting." Lee said as he watched her move. She was so attractive, so sure of herself and so fluent and sexy. He looked down at her hips as she moved around the kitchen. "You know, after your done we can go back to your room. There is no reason we can't have a little water fun." He suggested.

Celes gave a little moan at the thought. "I'm waiting for Roman, Lee. You can wait your turn." she said and gave a little wink to him again. "Harry gets it." she giggled.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… when she wants Roman, she won't budge until she gets her." he snorted shaking his head.

Lee nodded. " _How... how did they act while in school with you? Was she like that too?_ " He asked Harry. He had to make sure though. "I don't see a problem. You can have us until she wakes up. Besides I suspect that you two will be locked in your room for a while anyways." He watched her closely to see her reaction.

Harry chuckled as he watched Lee feel Celes out. "She would make exceptions, depending on how badly she wanted attention." he said.

Celes bit her lip and turned around and looked at Lee, she sighed and felt Roman's emotions, Roman was happy, sleeping but happy. She smiled a little, she really really wanted the boys, but she really really wanted Roman too. "I suppose, a little fun before Ro wakes up wont hurt." she said and snorted shaking her head she giggled and turned back around. "But you have to go last Lee." she said and finished the cake and started in on the topping. She summoned mangos and started cubing them.

Lee chuckled. "As you... wish." He whispered and then walked away still chuckling.

Celes gave a little moan and shivered. "Butt monkey." she growled and had to stop cubing mangos for a minute to calm down.

Harry chuckled and stood up and went over the stand behind her. He placed his face in her neck and nuzzled it. She smelled of honey and he moaned. "You have been gone for too long, a whole week." he mumbled.

Celes smiled and dropped her head to the side closing her eyes feeling Harry's mouth on her neck. "But it was worth it, I'm whole again." she whispered and shivered still buzzing from Lee's trigger.

Harry chuckled against her neck and nodded. "I was so worried we wouldnt make it back in time. I think when I was up on that moutain looking for the stone I actually panicked a little." he said to her and kissed her neck.

Celes set down the knife she was gripping and turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck she reached up and kissed him and pressed herself into him. "You did good, Harry Potter." she whispered and kissed him down his chin and neck.

Harry dropped his head back a little to give her better access to his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back. "Do I get a reward then?" he asked her and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "Maybe just a little one." she said back.

Harry shook his head. "Just a little one?" he asked a mock pout on his lips.

Celes moaned and giggled again. She waved her hand and the cheesecake sauce finished itself and then stored itself. With another wave her mess was cleaned up and the food was stored. She pulled back and took Harry's hand and drug him out of the kitchen stopping occasionally to kiss him.

Harry got impatient about half way up the stairs and lifted Celes into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. He pushed open the door to their room and carried her into it.

Celes wiggled down out of his arms and shut the door and kissed him again. She pressed into him again and trailed her hands down his chest and then flattened them and pushed him down on the bed. With a wave of her hand they were both naked. She crawled up on top of him and leaned down and kissed him as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned against his lips and started to roll her hips.

Harry growled a little and grabbed Celes' hips. He nipped up and down her neck and bit into her shoulder a little. Celes felt so good, like home. She was back, and she was just… amazing. He had missed her being this way, aggressive, to the point. He growled again and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth and moaning.

Celes met his tongue with her own and the taste of him made her whole body shake. She quickened the pace of her hips and moaned against his lips. "Dear lord, Harry Potter, I really missed you." she panted and kissed down his neck again sucking every other kiss leaving little hickies.

Harry groaned and rolled back onto his head meeting her thrusts and pulling on her hips to help her. He leaned up and kissed her neck and grazed his teeth along her collarbone. "Celes, sweet… Celes." he moaned and kissed her again.

Celes started to give little shrieks with each thrust, she was building closer to her orgasm and knew it was coming fast and it would hard and sweet. She shrieked out a moan and looked down at Harry planting her hands on his chest for more leverage and rocked harder on top of him. "Harry." she moaned. "Oh, God, Harry!" she shrieked.

Harry growled and nodded. "I know, I know. Its okay. I'm there." he panted to her.

Celes gave a strangled cry as she came with him she shivered and shook and felt her body tightening around him and moaned. She leaned down as she came back down and kissed him on the lips. She rolled off him and giggled shaking her head. "Well, thats a nice way to wake up." she said and moaned pressing her legs together.

Harry chuckled and looked over at her. "I have such ideas I want to try on you." he said and kissed her.

"Oh, Harry Potter, don't tease a girl." she said playfully smacking his arm. She sat up and sighed her body still buzzing. She took a minute to concentrate on Roman's emotions, still happy, but still sleeping. She sighed, she really wanted Roman. Since realizing she could feel Roman again it was all she could think about. She wanted sex though too, she wanted the boys, she wanted… everything. She giggled and bounced off the bed and waved a hand dressed again, this time in a knee length dress with three quarter length sleeves. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and looked down at Harry. "You and I are going to lock ourselves away soon, but not right now lover." she said and leaned over him and kissed him again. "I love you." she whispered against his lips.

Harry smiled. "I love you too, Dove." he said softly back.

Celes stopped and looked down at him. "You haven't called me that since school." she said and smiled bigger. "I missed it." she said and kissed him again. "I need to go finish in the kitchen." she said and left him on their bed. She skipped back down to the kitchen humming a little Irish folk song and dancing a bit. She summoned thawed chicken breasts and went to work cutting them into small pieces to cook and add to the rice.

"What did I tell you about dancing in the kitchen?" Lee asked her as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bowl of fruit he kept for Ro since they got back. "What are you making?"

"Just chicken fried rice. And I'm perfectly capable of dancing in the kitchen without injury… er.. I think." she said and giggled and looked at him. She smiled at him. "How are you?" she asked him.

Lee nodded as he put some fruit into a bowl and put the bigger bowl back into the refrigerator. "I'm good." He told her as he sat at the island and ate some of the fruit.

Celes nodded with a little smile. "Just good?" she asked and looked at his fruit. "Can I have a piece? You'll have to feed it to me, I have yucky chicken hands." she said to him.

Lee chuckled and gave her a chunk of pineapple. "Yeah I'm good. Just a little worn out but that is my fault. How are you, really?"

Celes looked at him. "Honestly? I'm fantastic, like really! I feel… whole again." she said and took a minute to feel Roman again, she just couldn't get enough of it. "And… I can feel Ro again! I want to do like ten things at once. Its why I'm cooking, staying busy." she giggled and looked at him. "You know, I'm sort of happy Kama brought the madness out again, it forced us to find a fix. I'm better for it. Maybe I should send him a flower of thanks." she giggled darkly and shook her head.

Lee laughed, "You know that's not a bad idea." He ate some more fruit. He sighed and he watched her. He had so much to tell her and so much to ask. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. "So… was Ro really hurt?" he asked with more concern. He had time to think about what he and Harry did and he did feel bad about how rough they were with her.

Celes smiled. "Not hurt, just wild sex bruising. She's fine, I took care of it though. Besides, from the way she was feeling this morning, she liked it." she winked at him.

He smiled, "Good. We didn't want to hurt her. We just… yeah. We just wanted to try and curb her recklessness. She really did scare Harry. I can't imagine what it would be like if were me." He shook his head.

Celes smiled at him. "You'd do what you're doing now, except you'd have instigated it." she shrugged at him. "I get why you want to curb her recklessness. She does things, she doesn't always think she just acts. It drives me crazy. Shoot first ask questions later. You sometimes have to force her to stop and think." she sighed and put the chicken into a pan with butter to cook. She walked over and washed her hands and then snagged a piece of fruit from Lee's bowl.

He nodded and pushed the bowl to her and sighed. "But you know what? She was always like that in school too. It was why Fred and her got along so well and butted heads too. George balanced Fred out and snapped him out of his recklessness. Then Fred butted heads with Ro and try to snap her out of it." he shook his head.

"I remember. You know what sticks out when I think of those three. The time I had to separate them for a week because Fred and George were floating her about like a ball…" she said with a little sigh and shook her head.

Lee gave a nervous laugh. "You mean first year?"

Celes looked at him and her memory clicked into place. "Yes, I do." she said to him and shook her head.

"Yeah… that was Fred and I." he gave another nervous laugh. "It was a power struggle between the two of us." he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really did missed their time in school. How did things turn out like they were now? He used to have fun. he used to have lots of fun now he just became this old grump that needed control all the time.

Celes watched the wheels in Lee's head turning and sighed. She went and moved the chicken around and then walked back over to him and stepped in between his legs. She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "You still have fun, come on you got me a sumo suit! And honestly, you're the only person I can think who would get me something like that other than my cousins." she giggled and kissed his chin.

He gave her a half smile. "I've changed so much, though. I used to be so fun. I wasn't so… hard on Ro. I allowed her to do thing but only in a reasonable way. I see you and see how much you have changed. How did we change so much?"

Celes smiled at him and ran her hands down his arms and then back up to his neck and cupped his face. "Because thats what you do when you grow up, you change. The experiences of your life change you. They mold you, and the way you do and react to things. You're more… controlling with Roman because of what happened to her after the battle. You could let go a little, but Lee, baby you still know how to have fun. You just do it in a different way now." she said and kissed him softly on the lips stepping closer to him. "Its okay that we are different, it just means we grew up."

he nodded, "I watch Ro and there are times I feel like she hadn't changed at all. Then i look at my actions and wonder how I changed so much?" he looked at Celes. "You had changed too. So have Harry."

Celes gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Yes we have, but the core of who we are is still there. Lee, last week when you took care of me, kept me laughing, I saw that boy from school. He's still in there. You just gotta let him out more. But change is good, you're a lot less reckless because of the way you are now. You're more mindful of people, not always their emotions, but of how they are. You asses and then act. There is room for impulsivity in everyones life, but I like that you've sort of learned to gauge when you should and shouldn't act. First year for instance bouncing Roman around like a ball when you were still learning magic… yeah not the best idea…" she laughed and pressed her forehead to his. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"I… I was just wondering because… Ro still seems to have her recklessness. I will admit she has gotten better but… She scares the living daylights out of me. Then it didn't help because…" he trailed off as he looked at Celes. "Never mind. I'm just overthinking again."

Celes shook her head. "No, don't do that. Don't shut down, talk to me." she said to him and kissed him. "You can whenever you need to, and you need to. Talk to me." she said and kissed him again.

"When I was taking care of you it reminded me of what I went through with Ro. It scared me and then it… Celes I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I feel so guilty. Your madness is my fault. If i had brought Ro back instead of hiding her away you wouldn't not have lost your mind. You would have been like me. A little distraught but you wouldn't have lost your mind."

"Oh, Lee, no. Its not your fault, I would have gone mad whether you stayed or not. In school, especially that year Ro and I were so deeply connected that it was hard sometimes to tell we were two different people. What broke me, was what broke her. Not you. It was never you. You have to believe that." she said tears falling down her cheeks.

Lee nodded as he pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm so sorry." he told her. "I just… I still feel like its my fault. I feel so guilty because I saw what it did to you and if i had to do it all over again, I would. "I… broke you and I would do it again." he buried his face into her hair and cried. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry."

Celes held him and rocked him. "I wouldn't want you to do it any other way" she whispered and stroked his head. She was crying herself, she held him close and let him cry. "I would never want you to. Its okay, its alright now." she whispered to him soothingly. She closed her eyes and tapped into some of Roman's powers and calmed him a bit. "Its alright now, Lee." she said again.

He nodded and gave a little sigh. "I… I'm sorry. I don't mean to unload this on you." he wiped at his eyes.

Celes pulled back and looked at him. "Don't worry about that, its okay that you do. You needed to. I'm always going to be here when you need to. Okay?" she said to him and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs.

He gave her a smile. "Thank you."

"Geeze, now that, that is out the way, will you stop being so depressed?" Roman asked. She was leaning against the doorway dressed in jeans and a purple shirt which was pulled back in a knot behind her. She smiled at them warmly. "Look at my two over thinkers. You two are just so cute!" She walked over to Lee and kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. She smiled down at Celes. "You're back."

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped. "I know." she said and kissed Roman. She pulled back and wiped her cheeks off. She kissed Lee and then walked back over to the chicken before it burned.

Roman hopped up on a stool and watched her. "I can really feel you this time." she said using her powers to feel her. They were synced but now… now was just one. She kicked her bare feet. "You can tap into my powers too. Did you say you can feel me too?"

Celes nodded and turned to look at her. "I keep stopping just to feel it, I feel like… I started breathing again." she said to her eyes sparkling. "I missed you."

"Me too." she told her. She gave a squeal and then wrapped her arms around Lee's arm and squeezed it. "She's back!" she looked back over to Celes and rested her chin in her hands as she watched her. "I want to spend the whole day with you and just catch up. I want to be like sixth year. But I know you want to catch up with Harry and Lee." she sighed.

Lee smiled as he watched Roman. Her eyes sparkled with excitement of having her best friend back. "It's okay." Lee told her. "I think you two should spend the day with each other. I'll have my turn later."

Celes turned back to them. "Uh, actually, its Shark Baits birthday too. I wanted to got to the Burrow for a bit, visit with him and you know tell Molly about Bree and then I thought you and I could lock ourselves away afterward." she said and finished the chicken and took it over to add to the rice.

"Ah yes." Lee said. " _I made all your preparations for Ro's birthday party tomorrow at the club. I'm so glad you are awake in time for it. I was scared that I would have to cancel."_

" _You would have just had to postpone, love. Thank you for doing that for me."_ she sent to him and gave a little jump again.

Harry walked into the kitchen and walked over to Celes and kissed her neck and then nuzzled it and went and sat on a stool. "What are we talking about?"

"Shark Bait's birthday. We are going to go to the Burrow." Roman told him and kicked her feet again.

"Oh! I nearly forgot with all the drama of late. That sounds fun." he said and looked at Celes. "Er… did you get him anything?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I made Lee get it last week, don't worry." she waved a hand and a little shoe box sized box appeared in front of him. "Its just a better camera. He so loves to take pictures." she said to Harry with a smile.

Roman smiled. "Oh, yay." She waved her hand and a smaller box appeared. "Sensei made the kids each little dragon pendants to do as they like." she said. "Even for Bree. He said they will protect them when we aren't around."

Celes smiled. "I like that idea. Oh! Uh, have you guys checked on Damon and Vinny lately?" she asked.

Lee nodded, "Vinny said the 'attack' hasn't led up but she set up a protection charm over the door so when they enter the room the spell that Kama put on the kids is lessened. Only a few of the kids say something but other than that its been quiet. As for Damon…" he sighed. "He is doing a pretty good job but the 'love' letters have increased… for both me and Ro." he grumbled.

"Love letters?" Roman asked. "I get love letters?"

Celes giggled. "I thought you _weren't_ going to say anything." she teased Lee.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Not surprised, not surprised at all."

Lee shook his head. "I wasn't but I changed my mind."

"Wait! I had love letters before?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a few." Lee told her.

Celes giggled again and shook her head. " _If by a few you mean an entire box, then yes a few."_ she sent to Lee and smiled wider.

Harry shook his head. "Valentines… was brutal." he said shaking his head.

"I had love letter for Valentines?" She looked at Lee. "That box was for me wasn't it? I wanted to read them at least."

"Negative." Lee told her and kept a straight face. " _And a few was just a few."_

Roman giggled and poked his cheek. "I got more than you, didn't I?"

"Negative." Lee told her again.

Celes giggled and gave a silent nod. "Harry got a lot too, he's you know _the_ Harry Potter." she teased.

Harry shook his head. "I only got a box full." he said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Roman said and looked over to Harry. "How is the house of Gryffindor doing with the quidditch team?"

"Good, they aren't at the top of the game though, Hufflepuff is having a better year this year." he said shrugging.

"I can't wait until the rest of the kids get into Hogwarts. Then let the family competition begin." Roman giggled. "I would love to see that."

Celes giggled. "What would make it better is if Lee was commentating." she said and filled a plate with food and slid it to Roman. "Eat, you haven't yet today." she said to her with a smile. "If you're good Ill let you have some cheesecake before we leave." she winked at her.

Roman squealed as she started to eat her food. "Lee commentating would be awesome!"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "You know who I think would be a good replacement out our kids?" he asked them.

"Who is that?" Celes asked filling another plate and sliding it to Lee and then doing the same for Harry. "Eat." she said to them leaning back and crossing her arms watching the three of them.

Harry laughed. "Bossy much?" he asked but ate anyways.

Roman chuckled, "She isn't bossy… she is bossy." she laughed.

Lee shook his head. "I think Luke would make a great commentary."

Celes giggled. "I am bossy, and Luke… oh Lord." she said picturing him and laughing. "Minerva would have to yell at him twice as much."

Harry chuckled.

Roman laughed, "Oh, I would love to be there when he does. I would enjoy watching that very much."

Lee chuckled, "I think he may no more cuss words than I… in more languages too." he said looking at Roman.

"What? What did I do?" Roman asked.

Celes nodded. "I'm inclined to believe that statement." she said and went over to the fridge and pulled out the cheesecake and mango sauce. She also pulled out strawberries and bananas for herself and brought them over to the island and started to cut the fruit into a bowl.

Harry grinned. "Yes, I think so too." he said and eyed Roman as well.

Roman's mouth fell open as she looked at them. "I resent that remark. I am offended. How could you all think that I would cuss in front of my _own_ child?"

Celes giggled and kept cutting up fruit keeping an eye on Roman's plate, she was nearly done. She stopped with the fruit and went over got a plate and a candle and then cut a piece of cheesecake for Roman drizzled to sauce over it. She stuck the candle in the top and lit it and pushed it across the island to her, she sang Happy Birthday and smiled.

Roman giggled and blew out the candle. She smiled, "Thank you." she told her. She looked at Lee and Harry, "I expect a bigger cake with _all_ my candles. I totally deserved each and everyone of those candles." she told them as she ate her cheesecake.

Lee chuckled, "I will see what we can do."

Celes gave a knowing smile to him and then changed the subject. "So, after you finish your piece of cake we can head out to The Burrow. I bet you're excited to see Cello." she said to Roman.

Harry shook his head. "Spoiles that boy." he said softly.

"I noticed the same thing." Lee grumbled.

Roman giggled and bounced in her seat. "That's my baby." she squealed.

Celes shook her head. "She's not as bad as she was when he was born." she said and gave a little giggle when Bree kicked. She shook her head at her belly and ate some of her strawberries and bananas.

Harry nodded. "Actually thats true, and Cello dains to spend time with more than just her too." he said with a laugh. "Boys got quite the personality on him."

"That's only because Harry implemented that rule." Roman frowned as she grumbled and stabbed at her cheesecake.

Lee shook his head. "You can cause a sibling rivalry between the kids if you play favorites with the kids." he told Roman.

Roman sighed and laid her head onto her arms. "I know but he is my baby."

Celes gave a little sigh and walked around the island and slipped between Lee and Roman's chairs and lifted Roman's face to look at her. "No ones saying hes not, we are just saying that it may be a good idea for you to even out your affection for all the kids." she said to her and kissed her. "I understand your attachment to him, but just keep in mind that all the kids are your babies."

"Yeah, I know. Is this the opposite of the baby blues?" Roman asked. "Its that possible?"

Celes smiled. "I think that its possible to fixate on a child yes, but I dont think its the opposite of baby blues." she said to her she licked her lips and bit her bottom one looking at Roman.

Roman leaned forward and licked her bottom lip and sucked on it a little. "Okay, I will try to refrain myself. I do love the other babies. There is no doubt about it." She smiled at her. "You know, I think its different with Cello because I was able to bond with him more so than with the other kids."

Celes smiled. "Thats probably it." she said and kissed her again with a little moan.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. She sighed and rubbed her nose against hers. She giggled again and the pulled away and licked her own lips. She gave a little blush as she looked away. She felt like she was back in school again and was able to steal a kiss from her.

Celes smiled and kissed her blushing cheeks. "You're so pretty when you blush." she said to her and then stepped back a little and tripped.

Lee caught her and growled. "Suit, now." he told her.

Celes giggled and looked back at him and turned around and looked up at him with a little pout on her lips. "You would make me wear it in front of our family?" she asked him.

"We aren't in front of the family right now. We are home." Lee told her and kissed her forehead. "Suit."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Fine." she said and waved her hand and it appeared in one of the stools. "I think I'll take this dress off though, it could get hot in all that padding." she said with a wink and stayed right where she was and started to pull the dress off.

"I will help." Roman said as she went to help.

"No touching." Lee said. "Just sit." he chuckled at Celes. "I know you got plenty of rest but you are still pregnant and you hadn't been on your feet for a week. So your body still needs to get use to you being in motion. Just take it easy."

Celes smiled up at him. "Okay, I'll sit." she said and stepped back and then crawled up onto Roman's lap and kissed her neck. "See I'm sitting."

Harry laughed out loud. "Celes…" he shook his head.

Roman giggled and then gave a little shiver as she moved her head aside so that Celes could keep kissing her neck. "I don't mind."

Lee chuckled, "Now she is being a smart ass." He kissed her on cheek and got up with his empty plate.

"Well its better then a dumbass, as Roman would say." she said and continued to kiss Roman's neck.

Roman giggled and moaned again and shivered as she held Celes to her. She felt her body come alive. She wanted Celes to touch her more. "I do… say that."

Lee shook his head. "I think we should get going before we won't be able to go."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Come on, Noah awaits his parents." he said to the girls.

Celes gave a little moan and then pulled away. "Later, I promise." she said to Roman and kissed her again. She shivered a little and slid off of Romans lap reluctantly. She looked at Lee. "I have such wonderful ideas for you when I get to you." she said to him and strolled out of the kitchen to get her shoes.

"Is that so?" Lee asked as he followed her.

Roman laughed. She hopped off her stool and and wiggled her toes as she looked down at her bare feet. "I need shoes too."

Celes looked back at him. "That is so." she said to him.

Harry shook his head and picked Roman up. "I will take you to your shoes." he said and kissed her cheek as he walked them out of the kitchen.

Roman frowned at Harry. "I'm still waiting." she told him as she watched him closely.

Lee followed Celes. "Tell, me, what are your plans?" he asked her and watched the saw of her hips as she walked.

Celes giggled and turned around and walked up to him she ran a hand down his chest and leaned up and kissed his neck and then nipped at it a little and then kissed up a little and looked at him. "Do you really want to know?" she asked him in a low voice.

Harry looked at Roman. "Still waiting for what?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for your attack. You and Lee have both attacked me all week. I'm still waiting, I know you are." Roman told Harry still eyeing him.

Lee shivered and looked down at Celes. He smiled at her, "Give me a little preview." he told her a she leaned down and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and pressed into him and dipped her tongue into his mouth. She swirled her piercing around his tongue and slipped her hand down into his jeans and touched his shaft lightly, she felt it harden under her fingers and moaned.

Harry chuckled. "Today is your birthday, no attacks." he said and kissed her taking her up to the second level so she could get some shoes.

"In that case…" she jumped out of his arms. "You no touchy. _All_ day. That goes for Lee too!" she called down the hall. "No touching."

Lee gave a moaned and moved his hips to slide into Celes' hand and then slide out. When he heard Roman he frowned. "What did I do now?" he grumbled.

Celes shook her head. "You've been strategically sexually attacking her for a week, and today you've both decided to back off…" she pointed out to him and kissed his neck again.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He followed Roman but didn't reach for her.

"That also goes for your magical self too." she told him as she found some socks and pulled them on and her shoes. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and tossed it behind her. She wasn't going to bother with putting it up. "Good?" she asked as she did a circle.

Lee sighed and then kissed Celes again. "Do you need help with your shoes?"

Celes nodded. "You could tie them, that would simplify my life." she giggled and pulled away going over and picking up the green converse. She brought them back over to him and sat down on the little bench at the end of her bed. She pulled them on and then watched him as she rubbed her belly.

Harry nodded. "Alright, but just for today." he said to Roman with a grin.

Roman gave a shiver as excitement shot into her stomach. "I meant on how I look." She told him.

Lee tied Celes' shoes and then helped her "Come on lets go party."

Harry chuckled. "I know what you meant. You always look good, Ku'uipo." he said and turned from the room and strolled out into the hallway.

Celes giggled and jumped. "Oh, yes lets. And again, thank you for your help with tomorrow." she said and kissed his cheek. She grabbed a sweater and walked out of the room pulling it on.

Roman shook her head and then grabbed on of Lee's sweatshirts and pulled it on. It was big and bulky on her. She smiled and then ran diwn the stairs and waited fire everyone.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Lee asked as he walked towards her with Celes. "That is my sweatshirt." He reached for her but Riman pulled away.

"No touchy. All day. No touchy." Roman told him. "And yes, this is your sweatshirt but I'm borrowing it." She smiled up at him. "I'm ready to go."

Celes smiled and grabbed Roman hand and laced her fingers with her. "Lets go." she said and pulled Roman away from the boys and out to the front of the house.

Harry chuckled and followed. "So we can't touch Roman all day, no one ever said anything about Celes." he said walking out of the house after the girls.

"Yeah, but she is already pregnant." He chuckled and followed after them. When they apparated to the Burrow he smiled at them. "But she has plans for me. I can see Roman really wants to spend time with Celes though. Not too much in a sexual way but to be in her company alone." He told Harry.

"I've noticed that too, I'm sure Celes will get to execute her plans for you soon." Harry chuckled.

Celes leaned against Roman's shoulder as they walked into the Burrow together. "Ready to spend hours with our children?" she asked her and smiled when she saw Molly. "Hi, Mama." she said to her.

"Always." Roman giggled. She hugged Molly and went and allowed the kids to jump all over her. She laughed and then grabbed ahold of Noah and rained kisses all over his face. "Happy birthday." She told him between kisses.

Noah giggled. "Happy Birthday too, Mummy!" he said and hugged her around the neck.

Celes giggled as she watched them. Molly came up and stood next to her looking at her expectantly, Celes gave her a little sheepish grin. "Surprise?" she tried.

"You could have said something sooner, or you Roman." Molly said to them.

"Sorry, my mind has been going a million miles a minute that it slipped my mind. Harry knew too." Roman squeezed Noah back and then went and started hugging and squeezing kids.

Molly raised an eyebrow at Harry. "And you didnt say anything either?" she demanded.

"Sorry, Mama Weasley, I was respecting that Celes would probably want to tell you herself." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Mama." Celes said to her and hugged her around the neck. "If it helps, its a girl." she said to her.

Molly sighed. "You are so lucky I love you, Celes." she said and hugged her back.

Celes gave a little smile and pulled away as Noah made a beeline for Harry. "Papa!" he said and jumped into Harry's arms.

Harry caught him easily and swung him around. "You're nearly a grown man, eight years old." he said to him.

"I _am_ a man." Noah said matter of factly.

Lee walked into the room holding both Albie and Cello. He growled in Cello's ear. Cello pulled on his hair and gave a growl back. Lee chuckled. "How long has he been growling? " he asked Molly. "I walked in to get him and the first thing he did is growl at me."

Molly shook her head. "I just noticed it recently, I dont know how long." she said to Lee. "But from the sound of it you taught him how."

Celes giggled and went over after kissing Noah on the cheek and took Albie from Lee and blew a raspberry in his little neck. "You would teach your son to growl." she said and they were awarded with another growl from Cello and one from over by Roman from Miles.

Roman laughed. "Have you been teaching your baby brother to growl too?" She asked him as she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

Miles looked up at her. "Yes, but he started it. I just growl back when we play." he said defensively. He looked over at Cello and growled at him though and giggled.

Roman laughed and held him. "I like it. Both of Lee's boys growl. Have you been keeping these boys in line, Danger?"

Shar'a shook her head up at her. "They just growl at me."

Just then Jude stormed into the room and walked straight up to Molly. "Gramma, Luke won't leave me alone!" she complained.

Celes looked at her daughter and saw that her hair was matted with something. "What did he do?"

"He put marshmallows in my hair!" she said. "Stupid cousin." she grumbled.

Luke ran in. "It worked!" He declared. " _Meddling_ Mellow. Stop meddling in my stuff and I'll stop experimenting on you. _Judie."_

Jude gave a little shriek. "Don't call me that, Lukie!" she snapped back. "I wasn't even in your stuff this time!" she said.

"Yesterday you took my collection of stuff and put them in _alphabetical_ order! It was already in order the way _I_ liked it. _Judie."_ Luke snapped.

"I was just trying to help!" she snapped back and gave a little battle cry and flew towards him only to be plucked out of the air by Harry.

Celes frowned at the two of them. "Jude, Luke, both of you stop this right now." she said to them. "Jude go clean up, we will have a talk about touching other people's stuff when you are done." she turned to Luke. "Sit down on the couch next to your mother." she said to him pointing.

Jude scurried off when Harry set her down, her head down.

Luke frowned as walked over to Roman and sat on the couch.

"Meddling Mellow, eh? How does it work?" Roman asked.

Molly shook her head. "Don't encourage him, George does that enough when he comes round. I swear its like having Fred around again." she said getting a little misty eyes as she looked at Luke.

Celes hugged Molly with her free arm and looked at Luke and shook her head.

Roman smiled down at her son and rubbed his head. "I know and he wull be a genius too. Uncle George and I have a surprise for you when you start Hogwarts." She whispered to him.

Luke smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Yep."

Molly sniffed a little. "Time to start cooking, making something special for Noah. And Im making something for you too dear." she added to Roman and bustled off to the kitchen.

Celes sighed again and kissed Albie on the head. "Getting so big, I'm not sure I can hold you right now for much longer." she said to him.

Harry set Noah down and went over and took Albie from Celes with a kiss.

"What are you making me, mama weasley?" Roman asked as she set Miles down and kissed Danger. She got up and took Cello from Lee. "How have you been baby boy?" She asked. Cello went on a tangent.

Lee shook his head and then picked up Miles and Danger and sat them on his lap as he sat down on the couch.

Celes went over and sat down on the couch followed by Harry, whenever they sat on either side of her like this she felt like they were her bodyguards or something. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the Burrow with the kids and celebrated Noah's birthday. Molly made a small cake for Roman and also a sweater in deep purple. By the time the sun was going down the kids were dropping like flies.

Roman laid in the bed next to Luke whispering to him. Telling him stories about Fred. She held his hand allowed him to see into her memories she had of him. Luke was a lot like her and could read memories. He enjoyed hearing stories about his father.

After Luke fell asleep. Roman quickly closed the door. She went and checked on the other kids and then went down to where the rest of the adults were. She smiled at Celes as she sat on the floor in front of her. She looked over at Molly and gave her a nervous smile. "Mama Weasley, may I ask you for one more gift?" She asked as she blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

"What do you want, dear?" she asked Roman without a thought.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have one of the wizard pictures of... Fred?" She whispered Fred's name and didn't look up. She was too nervous to look at her and was preparing herself for Molly to say no. "Its... its okay if you dont want to."

Molly got up and walked over to one of the cluttered book shelves and pulled out a large book she opened it and pulled some photos of Fred out of it and then brought them over to Roman. She tipped Roman's head up with her chin and looked down at her. "Never be nervous about asking for things that remind you of Fred, dear. Even though it was brief you were his and he was yours and you are always apart of this family." she said to her and handed her the photos.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you fir everything." She looked at the photos. She gave a smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Since her last visit at Hogwarts she been having Fred on her mind. She loved Lee, Harry, and Celes but she had found she wanted to have one last day with Fred. It probably didn't help she went to the Memorial Hall every chance she got.

Lee placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her. "You okay?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Celes rubbed her back and looked over her shoulder at the photos of her cousin and smiled fondly.

Harry watched her, he knew she had been upset when the Memorials photo didn't move. He smiled, "Those ones move." he said to her, like it was an inside joke or something.

Roman smiled at him. "They do." She traced a finger over Fred:'s smiling face as he wave. She saw his mischievous glint in his eye. "They do."

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at Molly and then over at Arthur dozing in a chair. "I think its time for the four of us to go home." she said to Molly.

Molly nodded. "Visit more often." Molly said to Celes as Harry was helping her stand.

Celes nodded and hugged Molly tightly and then pulled away and looked down at Roman. "Ready?" she asked her.

Roman smiled and stood up. "I will be back when Celes and Lee go back to Hogwarts." She told Molly as she hugged her. "Thank you for the pictures." She hugged Arthur and then turned to Celes. "Ready."

Celes nodded and took Roman's free hand. "Lets go home."

Harry hugged Molly. "I'll be back with Ro." he kissed her cheek and pulled away shook Arthur's hand and followed the girls out of the house.

Lee hugged them both. "Thank you for taking care of us." He told them and then followed them home.

Celes gave a little giggle when they walked into the house and turned to Roman. "What do you want to do first?" she asked her as the boys followed them in.

"Everything and anything." She told and giggled. She held her phone and her sweater. She took in the scent of Molly and the Burrow.

Celes smiled at her. "Come on, lets go find a place for you to put those photos away at and then we can make junk food and veg out all night… and do other things too." she said with a wink dragging her towards their room.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Guess its you and me tonight, Buttercup." he said.

"Oh, Baby. Dont tease me." Lee chuckled.

Celes gave a little giggle as she heard the boys teasing one another and pulled Roman into their room. She shut the door and went down into it and sat on the bed looking at Roman. "I am yours for the rest of the evening." she said to her holding her arms out. "Happy Birthday, I am your present." she giggled.

Roman giggled and then placed her things on nightstand. She wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into her hair. "I missed you. I can feel you." She told her.

Celes hugged her back just as tightly as tears filled her eyes. "I can feel you…" she said and sniffed. "I've been trying not to cry all day. I'm so happy. I can barely contain it, I missed you so much." she said hugging her a little tighter.

Roman giggled and held her tighter. She pulled her over to their little entertainment area with the big chair couch. She snuggled into her arms and gave a sigh. "I dont even know where to start." She giggled. "I feel like we need to catch up."

"Roman, I was half mad, not gone." she said and kissed her wiping her eyes.

"I know that but I still feel like we haven't really been together." She sighed and looked at her. She smiled at her and kissed her. She sighed and looked at her. "I miss Fred." She whispered.

Celes ran her hand through Roman's hair. "I know, Baby Girl, I do too." she said softly as her heart gave a tug. "I… didnt go to his funeral." she said. "I didnt go anywhere after the battle. I feel like even though life has moved forward and I've changed a lot I've been stuck in pause since the day of the final battle." she whispered.

Roman nodded. "I'm so stupid. I have been trying to pull you forward but I wasn't thinking. I should have seen this. I should have done this a long time ago. Kama's attacks wouldn't have effect you as they did."

Celes sighed. "Its alright, Ro. Really it is, I'm fine now. And he isn't going to be able to do anything to me anymore. Although I sense annoyance. Oh! So while I slept, Hi'iaka showed me past lives."

Roman eyebrows shot up. "Really? What were they like? Sensei basically did the same to Harry."

"Mostly like living them, it was… surreal. I remembered them the minute they started. How they went how they flowed. The story I told you, it was one of them. The warrior that killed me… er … her in the end was Alemana. And there was another where I… she was married to Harry's warrior… that ended less violently… he ended up being adulterous and she left him. Uh… I only had one with you before this, but Harry and Lee were not there. We were sisters in it, it was the one right after their original lives. Kama found us in that one, and you can guess how that went. But that was the only one other than this one that he ever did." she shrugged.

"Were you happy? I mean for the most part did you ever get a little happy ending? " Roman asked.

"I always had some happiness for a while, but nothing like this life. I always feel constant happiness in this life. Hi'iaka says thats because this is the one thats going to get it right." she said with a half smile.

Roman gave her a half smile. "Pele showed me my past lives too. I saw you once. Other than that never again until now. Kama always found me. It never failed and heb used and hurt the people around me. Lohiau was there some times. He had always been a good friend. A few lives back he and I married in secrete... well Pele and Lohiau did. It didnt last long. She killed him... it was an accidental kill. Pele had always grew stronger while he seemed to get weaker. She was trying to protect him but Kama was too fast and used Lohiau as a sheild." Roman shook her head. Pele's lives always ended brutally. There was no happiness unless Lohiau was there but it was short lived. Alemana was never there. She would dream about him constantly and talk to him over the dreams but he was never there." Roman looked up at Celes. "I'm scared. I know this one is different. Pele has told me but I'm still scared."

Celes rubbed her arms. "I am too." she whispered and kissed her forehead. "I have to tell you something else, while I slept Hi'iaka told me about the dream I had that sent me into my downward spiral before you and Harry got the stone. She said it was a premonition, not a dream. And it was about you going with Kama. She said I can change it, but I have no idea when its going to happen, how or why I have no context at all." she said to her.

Roman frowned up at her. "I would never go willingly with Kama anywhere." She hissed. "Never. I rather... I'd do anything and everything else before ever going with him."

"Good, keep thinking that way." Celes said. "I mean it too, as an order. Keep thinking that way. Never leave with him. I'll ring your neck." she growled.

"Finally! Somebody with some sense." Roman laughed. "I figured Harry would ring my neck but he just threatened to impregnate me. And so far he has been trying. I swear those boys just can't think right."

Celes laughed a little. "I'll talk some sense into them. Im back now. Things will change." she said to her and kissed her slowly running her tongue over her lips and then dipping her tongue into Roman's mouth she swirled her tongue around Roman's and then sucked on it with a moan.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She sighed when Celes pulled away. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Celes. She smiled. "You know what I miss? I miss how you were always the aggressor in our relationship. You always made me feel like the girl even though I tried so desperately to be like a boy for you." She told her.

Celes giggled. "I missed that too, I don't know what possessed me to be so… not aggressive. It seemed I was only that way with Harry but even then I was still timid." she said shaking her head. "The gloves are off now. The things I want to do, and to try!" she said and kissed Roman again running her hands up under Roman's shirt to touch her breasts. She moaned when she found no bra. "I love when you go braless." she moaned.

Roman giggled and shimmied her shoulders a little. "So do I." She moaned as she cupped Celes' cheek and kissed her again. "What things do you want to do with me?" She whispered.

"Right now, I just want to have you. Feel you against me. Feel your emotions as I make love to you, like we used to." she moaned. "I want to touch you, hold you, never let you go again. I want you to come so hard you see stars and still want more." she said and kissed her hard on the lips and tweaked her nipples.

Roman felt a big explosion of excitement in her stomach. She moaned against Celes's lips. "Yes..." she breathed as she started to pulled her shirt off and then Celes' dress'. "God yes!"

Celes smiled and helped her pull off her dress. She pushed Roman's pants off and tangled her legs into Roman's and kissed her again. She played with her breasts as they snogged. She rolled her hips against Roman's and then rolled Roman onto her back she kissed down Roman's body and found her core with her tongue, she swirled it around the whole area and then flicked her tongue piercing over Roman's clit piercing and moaned at Roman's reaction. She ran her hands up to Roman's breasts and continued her actions at her core and tweaked her nipples and rolled them in her fingers.

Roman's body jerked with pleasure she shivered and moaned. She curled her hands into the throw blanket and rolled her body. She bit her lower lips as she looked down at Celes. A rush of memories from sixth and seventh year came to her and she moaned again. Massive butterflies filled her stomach. Celes was always the experienced one and made Roman feel like the girl she was. The boys did the same but Celes was her first lover and she had a special place in her heart that could never be filled. She rolled on there head as she moaned louder as tears spilt from her eyes. "Celes... "

Celes listened to her and tears filled her own eyes as she continued to work Roman's core. She flicked her tongue ring over Ro's ring and gave a shuddering moan. Her body filled with a desire she hadnt felt in such a long time. She felt Roman's emotions, and they only added to her own. She continued all that she was doing, feeling the orgasm build up in Roman as one built up in her as well. She moaned again.

Roman rolled her hips and moaned louder. She shivered and rolled onto her head. The butterflies fluttered faster as she felt her orgasm fill her body. "Celes..." she breathed. "Celes..." she know Celes felt she was ready but she had tell her. She shivered again and gave another moan.

Celes nodded as she started to shiver more she brought one of her hands down and entered Roman's core with two fingers and pumped. She went fast and hard and felt Roman react to the new sensations and felt herself react. She gave a loud moan and felt her juices leak down her thighs and suddenly and without much warning the orgasm that had been building hit them hard. Celes screamed against Roman.

Roman screamed out as she rolled onto her head and pulled at the throw blanket. She panted as she fell back onto the couch bed. "Oh... God..." she breathed and shivered. "Celes..." she moaned.

Celes moaned and shivered and kissed up her body. She hovered over her body and leaned down and kissed her, to let her taste herself. "Roman." She moaned against her lips. "Again." She whispered and started to kiss her again down the body. Celes and Roman spent the rest of the night making love, talking and catching up. Celes loved being back, she had missed herself and Roman. They found themselves drifting into sleep in the early morning tangled around each other.

Celes woke five and a half hours later. She opened her eyes and looked at Roman and kissed her. She gently untangled herself from Roman as her stomach gave a little growl. She groaned quietly. She crawled out of their bed and pulled on one of Romans t shirts and padded out of their room after planting a kiss on Romans temple. She made her way to the kitchen and when she entered and found Lee moving around there. "Morning!" She said brightly to him and went over to start a cup of tea.

Lee smiled at her. "Good morning to you too. Did you enjoy your night?" He asked as he sat down at the island with his tea.

Celes nodded as she added a little milk and two sugar cubes to her tea. She stirred it as she walked over to the island and sat across from him. "Oh yes, I did. I think Roman did too." she said and winked at him and took a sip of tea.

"I think so to. You have a nice glow to yourself." Lee smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

Celes' thoughts immediately went to a dirty place and she giggled. "You, on the island." she said to him and giggled again. "Uh, Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, turkey bacon and toast." she said.

Lee chuckled. "That can be arranged for later." He winked at her and started to pull out food.

Celes giggled again. "Oh I hope it can." she said and watched him. "So, I have to be at Rolesque by at least three so the final touches can be added. And I will change there too." she said to him sipping her tea, still watching him like he was something she wanted to eat.

Lee nodded and smiled. "Do I get to dress Ro, then?" He asked and chuckled. "What time do you want us there?"

"Show up around six, I'm taking Harry with me. He's going to help with the music. He doesnt know that yet, but he is." she said and rested her chin in her hand. "Put her in something purple and super sexy." she sighed.

Lee chuckled. "I can do purple and sexy." He added the pancakes to the pan and chocolate chips to them. "The baby is being taken away from Mama Ro. Poor thing." Lee teased and laughed.

"Oh I'm quite certain they will both survive. Besides, I'll make it fun for him." she said wiggling her eyebrows and bit her lip. "So whats your plan for the day?" she asked taking another sip of tea.

Lee smiled at her. "I'm not sure. I think I'll keep Ro entertained. Until it was time to get to the club. Did you need me to do anything? "

"Not for the party." she said smiling suggestively.

"Oh?" He asked and smiled at her. "Did you want to do something else?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Celes giggled. "I was thinking about wanting something else, yeah." she said and set her cup down and slid off her stool and walked over to him. She looked down at the food and then up at him. "Want to take breakfast to go? We could go into my room, and play in the water now if you want." she said trailing hands down his chest and stopping at the top of his pants to play with the top of them.

Lee chuckled, "Breakfast to go, eh?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think we may need to do so." He leaned down and kissed her. "We may need to make it quick."

Celes gave a half smiled up at him. "Quick, slow, I can go any speed. Hard, hot and fast sounds nice." she moaned and pressed herself into him.

"Celes," he growled. "Just help me cook so we can get to your room. Minx" he hissed.

Celes giggled and looked up at him and then started to cook the bacon and hummed happily. Occasionally she would bump her hip on Lee's and giggle. Her mind was riddled with dirty thoughts for him. When she finished the bacon he had finished the pancakes and she looked at him. "Toast or eggs or should we just skip that part." she said with a little moan.

Lee laughed, "I got the eggs you make the toast." he told her.

Celes giggled again and bounced over to start making the toast. "So… you still going to try to get Ro pregnant today? Or is she still on her pass for today?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Oh we are still going to try but we have a different tactic." he chuckled darkly as he cooked the eggs.

Celes shook her head and giggled again. "Well, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean the two of you can't practice on me." she said and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Who said we weren't going to practice on you? I thought we were cooking this so we could practice. But if you don't want to practice then its okay. I'll just finish cooking and go find a nice quiet spot to eat until Ro gets up." Lee told her as he finished the eggs and started to put them on their plates. He picked up his plate and went to leave.

Celes giggled and stopped him with her magic. "Thats not what I meant and you know it." she said softly going over to get her own plate. She walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "I have half a mind to keep you like this and touch myself in front of you." she said with a dark little smile.

"You do that and I won't touch you for a week." he growled.

"You dont touch me for a week I won't let you touch me for a month. See how this goes?" she asked him.

"That's fine. I can last longer than you." he told her with a cocky smile. "See how _that_ works?"

Celes gave him a smiled and stepped closer to him and pressed her body into his. She reached up and kissed his neck and sucked on it just a little and with her free hand she trailed it down and dipped her hand into his pants and grazed her fingers along his shaft as it hardened. She wrapped her hand around him and gave it a few pumps and smiled up at him taking her hand from his pants and walking away. She let him go when she was about halfway across the foyer and waited for him.

Lee shook his head and shivered a little. "Woman." he growled. "I'm going to put you in that suit!" he told her as he followed her.

Celes laughed. "Okay, but _come_ with me first." She said walking slowly to her room so she could glance back and watch him.

"It's okay, I'm going to _make_ sure you wear the suit today." Lee said as he opened the door to her room. He took her plate and kicked the door closed and escorted her to the lagoon area. "First, you _eat_ food, not me." he told her and kinked at her.

Celes giggled. "Alright." she said. She sat down at the edge of the lagoon and stuck her feet in and bounced a little. "I just love the water!" she said.

He smiled at her as sat down next to her and and gave her a plate and started to eat his food. "I'm glad you like it. I really couldn't have done so without Ro."

"I know, I want to bring her in here later and thank her for it." she looked up at him and smiled at him. "I liked the scavenger hunt, maybe we could do that again except this time I have to find the naked surprise at the end." she said and shivered at the thought.

Lee laughed, "Maybe with someone else next time, yeah? I had a plan for the scavenger hunt but I didn't know how to go about it." He told her as he ate.

Celes thought about it for a minute and then grinned up at him. "We could do it at Hogwarts one weekend when Ro and Harry come… Oh! We could make it for them, and you could be the reward for Roman and I could be the reward for Harry! Oh I can imagine wrapping you in a bow and nothing else and making you wait on a bed for her to find you…. Oh yes… yes, yes, yes." she said and picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

Lee laughed out loud. "You know, you may be onto something." He told her as he ate his pancakes. "Yes, we should do that."

Celes laughed and nodded. "Oh yes! We could write sexy clues too. My perverse brain should come in handy for those." she giggled and ate a bite of pancakes.

"I like that… wait, we need to take the map away from them." Lee said. "I know Ro and if she can't figure it out in her own time then she will try for the map." he chuckled as he ate his eggs.

Celes laughed again. "You leave that to me, I'll get it back. Ro has it right now, and I'll make sure to send a note to George so if she goes asking for copies he doesn't give them to her." she said and finished off her pancakes and started to eat her eggs and picked up another piece of bacon and ate it at the same time.

"I'll make sure to clear out whatever copies she has just in case." he told her and ate more of his pancakes.

Celes nodded and smiled. "I like plotting sexy fun with you." she giggled. She looked down at her plate that was all but empty.

Lee sighed as he finished his pancakes and then started in on his eggs. He summoned some juice and drank it. "Plotting sexy fun is fun." he chuckled. He set his plate to the side and laid down as he finished chewing.

Celes giggled and nodded setting her own plate aside and laying back as well. She rolled up onto her side and looked at him. "It also very exciting to think about." she said using her fingers to walk up his chest. "So, what are we going to do now? Lay here, I do recall a conversation about _coming_." she said to him and ran her hand over his neck lightly.

"Well right now I'm enjoying the taste of my food still digesting. Why don't you take a dip?" he waved his hand and flowers appeared he blew on it and made it float into the water. He placed another in Celes' hair. "I'll be in soon."

Celes smiled and leaned up and kissed him and nipped his bottom lip and then stood and pulled off Roman's shirt and dropped it next to him and then got into the water. She picked up one of the flowers and smelled it with a sigh. She put it back in the water and dipped under the surface and then came back up smoothing her hair back and looked at him from the water. She smiled and started to play with the water with her magic. Then she made a spray of water shoot out of the lagoon up over Lee's head. It didn't hit him but it got him a little wet. She giggled and went under the water again and swam to the far side of the lagoon.

Lee looked over at Celes and laughed. He added more flowers to her lagoon. he rolled onto his side and had flowers in his hand. "Can I interest a wee water fairy some flowers?" he coaxed.

Celes giggled and swam back to the other side of the lagoon and stood on her knees on the little bench there. "Aye, you just might." she said she reached her hand out to them and at the same time reached out to him in their connection.

Suddenly Lee growled and dove into the water causing Celes to fall into the water backwards.

Celes went under so suddenly that she was surprised. It took her half a second to come back up though. She turned around and looked for Lee, eyes wide. She shut her eyes and reached out to find him with her senses.

Lee popped up and wrapped his arms around her and growled against her neck. "You little minx! You dodged me."

Celes giggled. "Did I?" she teased and shivered pressing herself into him.

"Don't play coy with me, Minx!" he growled. He kissed down her neck. "I think you should pay for that."

Celes laughed and dropped her head to the side. "Oh do you? And what should I pay you, pray tell?" she asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure just yet." he told her and kissed up her neck to her jawline. He slipped this tongue into her mouth and kissed her as he sucked onto her tongue. He moaned as he pressed closer to her.

Celes moaned and ran her hands down his back. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and then kissed down his neck slowly and sucked on the bottom of it in between the collarbone and neck. She smiled against him and looked at him. "Let me know." she said and moved to kiss the other side of his neck.

Lee gave a wave of his hand and then thrust hard into her. "Oh, I will." he told her and started a pump fast into her.

Celes moaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder and tightened her legs around him as she started to bounce on top of him. She grazed her teeth along his shoulder to his neck and then kissed up his neck and pulled away a little to look at him. She leaned in and kissed his lips and trailed her hands down to pull him closer by his lower back.

Lee moaned as he kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He cupped his ass and thrust harder and faster into her. He moaned against her neck and sucked on it again. He kissed down to her collarbone and sucked on the tops of her breast.

Celes brought her hands back up to grip his shoulders and dropped her head back and arched her back so that her breasts came up out of the water and rode him just as hard and fast. She spread her legs a little wider staying firmly attached to him and gave strangled little moans. She looked at him and watched him and felt her whole body tingle with how much of a turn it was that he enjoyed her so much.

Lee moaned as he dipped his head and caught her nipple into his mouth. He rolled her nipple in his mouth and gently nipped it. He kissed back up to her neck and sucked on her neck and scraped his teeth against her neck. He bit the corner of her neck where her shoulder and neck connected and moaned as he pumped faster.

Celes gave a little shriek and moaned and she trailed a hand down and pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it furiously and shrieked a little and kissed him again and gave a loud moan as her orgasm creeped into her body. She pulled back and looked at him, she pushed back into their connection so he could feel what she was.

Lee moaned as he started to shivered as he held her tighter and pumped faster. His fingers dug into her ass and he kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He gave a growled against her neck. He pulled her hair so that he could kiss her.

Celes moaned against his mouth and then shrieked again. She gripped him tighter and then gave a little scream. "Lee…" she shrieked. "Oh! Oh God!"

He moaned and shook harder. "Celes… come…" he growled as he dug his fingers more into her ass and pulled her more onto him. "God!"

Celes screamed and came her legs tightened around Lee as well as her core and she shut her eyes tightly as she felt the orgasm wash over her. She screamed again when another seemed to wash over her right after the first one. She shuddered agiasnt him and clung to him.

Lee grunted as he orgasmed. He pulled Celes tighter into his arms and kissed the side of her neck gently. He panted and leaned his head onto her shoulder. He shook a couple of times. "That… was… good."

Celes shivered and giggled. "It… really… was." she panted against his shoulder. "Damn." she moaned and felt herself tighten again.

Lee moaned, "Woman…" he growled as he felt her.

Celes moaned and gave a little laugh. "I want more, what can I say?" she said to him and kissed his neck.

"You can say you are pregnant." he chuckled as he rubbed her back.

Celes giggled. "I can say that, pregnant and extremely horny." she said and closed her eyes moaning again.

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck and sighed. "Ro is up." he told her. He moaned again and kissed her neck again. "I'm nervous that she will find my gift." he told her and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and nodded. "You think shes snooping about for it?" she asked and kissed him down the neck. She felt Roman's emotions and giggled. "Oh, we'd better get out there." she moaned.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again and then swam to the side of the lagoon and quickly got out. He summoned a few towels and wrapped it around his waist. He helped out the lagoon and wrapped the towel around her.

Celes reached up and kissed him again. "Come on, Chocolate Bear." she giggled and walked out of her room still wrapped in her towel. She found Roman in the kitchen snooping about. "What are you doing?" she asked her.

Roman squealed and jumped. She toed at her foot. "Nothing." she said guiltily. She pulled her shirt down more. "I was just looking for something to eat."

"Yeah sure you were." he said and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Celes shook her head and went over to the island and slipped onto a stool. She patted one next to her. "Come sit next to me." she said to Roman.

Harry walked in and strolled over to the island and kissed both girls and then went and got himself a cup of coffee. "Morning." he said to Lee.

"Morning." Lee greeted. "What do you want for breakfast." he asked ROman.

Roman picked at the tile on the island. "Whatever you feel like making." She smiled, surprise me. She kicked her feet and played with her hair.

"She'd like what you made for me." Celes said. "But she can only have two pancakes and not very much syrup or she'll spend the rest of the day wired to sound." she added.

Harry came over and sat down and drank his cup of coffee. "What are we doing today?"

Lee started to make the pancakes. "Celes is going to wear a sumo suit." he said.

Roman perked up, "How many sumo suits do you have? I want to wrestle. Harry will play with me, right?" she smiled as she kicked her feet excitedly.

Harry nodded with a chuckle. "Yes I will." he said to her.

Celes grudgingly slipped off the stool and waited for Lee to have a minute and then dropped her towel and held out her arms. "Suit me up sexy Chocolate man." she said to him.

Lee chuckled and waved a hand. "She dodged me in the lagoon. Punishment." he grinned at her.

"Hot," Roman laughed and then groaned. "I want a suit. Celes, can't play in the suit. Can I wear it for her?"

Celes giggled and waddled a little show out for them. "I can rock this, but if Ro wants to take on my punishment… which… hey! No this is not punishment for the lagoon! Thats not fair!" she pouted. "When I get out of this thing we are going to have words, Lee." she said and looked at Roman and wiggled a little.

Harry chuckled and covered his mouth. "I can't… thats just… wow" she said shaking in laughter.

Roman giggled, "You look cute but silly. The suit don't even fit her right its too big. I'll wear it!"

Lee laughed, "She has to wear the suit a little longer then you can wear it all you want. As for you," he pointed at Celes. "It is punishment for the lagoon."

Celes clucked her tongue. "Fine, but this isnt even close to over." she said and looked at Roman with a grin. "I feel silly! Its great!"

Lee chuckled, "Bring it on, Cel. Bring it on."

Roman laughed, "Get ready, Harry. You are going down." she declared.

Harry chuckled. "I'm ready for ya, Ro." he said to her.

Celes gave Lee a little smile. "You have no idea, Lee. None, of what I'm truly capable of. Roman may be the Queen of Tease but I'm the Queen of all things Perverted and dirty." she winked at him and walked around in the suit wiggling a little. "This thing is sort of stuffy."

Lee chuckled, "Okay, you can take it off then."

"My turn!" Ro said as she stood up. "Come on, Harry, lets go."

"No, sit down and eat, _then_ you can go play." Lee told her.

Roman grumbled as she sat down and pouted.

Celes waved her hand and the suit showed up on a stool next to Roman and then she waved her hand again and was in a pair of tie dyed pj pants a tank top and a large sweater of Harry's. She giggled and went over and sat back down. "You need to eat before you go off and play or you'll forget to." she said to Roman.

Harry chuckled. "You guys are like…" he shook his head and looked at Celes suddenly. "You have your magic, shouldnt it be fading by now?" he asked her.

Roman giggled and shook her head, "Actually no. The only reason her magic kind of glitched while she was pregnant was because I was overcompensating for her and she was borrowing my magic." She told Celes. "She shouldn't be losing her powers now. She never did before."

"Now that is interesting." Lee said as he slid a plate to her. "A _little_ syrup." he told Roman.

Celes smiled. "How do you think I was able to hold you in place earlier." she said to Lee. "Its nice to feel… normal again." she sighed and took the syrup from Roman's hand and added a little to her pancakes for her and then kissed her temple.

Harry looked thoughtfully. "Huh, I never noticed that when you were pregnant with Jude." he said.

She had her powers with Jude. " _My_ powers were weakened. "Didn't you notice how jumpy I was when I was pregnant with Luke?" Roman asked as she tried to reach for the syrup again.

Lee smacked her hand, "So you were cheating this morning? Oh, You are going back into that suit later."

Celes gave a little giggle and picked up the syrup and brought it over to one of the counters and turned back around. "You can try." she said with a wink.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and Celes said you passed out after the Death Eater attack at the wedding." he said.

Roman frowned at Celes. "I didn't pass out right after."

"No, she waited until we were safe and taking a head count." Lee told her.

Celes shook her head. "I never said it was right after. And she scared the piss out of me. All pregnant and passing out cause she overdid it during battle… reckless." she sighed and smiled crossing her arms.

Harry gave a little wince. "Er, I didnt mean right after… I meant after… by then I was at Grimwald Place."

"It was not reckless, it was me trying to help." Roman snapped. "I'm not reckless. Just because you guys don't see my reasoning for my madness, then its your issues not mine. I already tried explained to you all." She stabbed at her pancakes and ate them.

Lee sighed, "Okay, just eat." he said trying to neutralize the topic.

Celes sighed. "I already said I get it, I also said that wouldn't stop me from ripping your head off. Touchy." she said and went over and touched Roman's hand to stop her from stabbing the pancakes and kissed her. "Calm down." she said to her and kissed her again.

Harry gave a half smile but didn't say anything.

She sighed, "Sorry." she said as she ate her food.

Celes stroked Roman's hair as she felt her calm. "Are you okay?" she asked her after a minute.

"Yeah, sorry." Roman told them. She ate her pancakes and then her eggs.

Lee looked over at Harry for a confirmation.

Celes played with the bottom of Roman's hair and watched her eating. "I didnt mean to set you off." she said and kissed her cheek.

Harry gave his head a slight shake and shrugged a little.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said with a little growl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go finish this and then take a shower." she looked over at Harry. "Training room in an hour. I'll bring my own sumo suit."

Harry chuckled. "You got it Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Celes sighed and smiled and kissed her. "Want company or are you okay?" she asked her.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "I don't mind a little company." she rubbed her nose against hers. "Bath time and pancakes." She cheered. She dashed to the counter and grabbed the syrup. "Success." she declared and walked out.

Lee chuckled as he used the summoning spell Aunt B showed him and got the syrup. He smiled when he heard an indignant 'hey'. "Now that is success."

Celes giggled and looked at the boys. "Probably best if you two stay backed off another day. If you feel the need to double team someone I'm quite available for such activities." she said winking at them and then strolling out of the kitchen after Roman.

Harry shook his head. "Oh yeah, Cel is definitely back." he chuckled.

"We weren't the ones that brought up she was reckless. Celes did." Lee grumbled but shook his head.

"Yes well…" Harry just chuckled. "I think we need a new strategy." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could keep our distance from her… sexually I mean. I figured if we do that, she will forget about the spell and it would be a better chance of getting her." Lee shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Swoop in when her guards down, thats good. I like that." Harry nodded rubbing his cheek as he thought about it. "Thats going to be as hard for us as it is on her though." he said.

Lee chuckled, "I'm not going to make it any easier. I'm apparently in charge of her dress tonight." He said as he rubbed his chin as he thought of a dress he could put her in.

Harry gave him a curious look. "Why does she need a dress tonight?"

"Oh, uh, Celes had me make plans for her birthday at the club. It's tonight and Ro knows _nothing_ about this… I hope."

Harry smiled. "I won't say anything and she hasn't let on that she does." he shrugged. "Guess that means Celes will be disappearing to finish whatever needs to be finished up with. You'll have to distract Roman, without sex." he said. "Or being obvious."

Lee laughed, "Yeah and Celes needs you to go with her. Music man."

Harry chuckled. "That I can do." he said shaking his head. "I didn't give her, her gift yesterday so I guess Ill do it tonight." he said thinking about it. "I'll have to steal her away from the party for a few minutes though." he said thoughtfully.

"That's fine." Lee chuckled, "I'll just give her mine today while you two are at the club."

Harry looked at Lee. "Sounds good." he said and continued to drink his coffee.

Celes gave a little giggle as she stepped into the tub with Roman. "You want more syrup?" she asked her.

Roman giggled, "No, I'm good." Roman swam around and then swam back to Celes. "Bubbles!" she scooped up some bubbles and then placed some on Celes' head.

Celes giggled and dipped under the water to rinse them off then pressed her face into Roman's belly under the water and rubbed her head against it and came up and smoothed her hair back and looked up at her.

Roman giggled, "You are nuzzling my tummy?" She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "So tell me can you make anything with water? Like little water dancers?"

Celes gave her a little smile. "I can do that, would you like me to?" she asked her.

"Oh, I want to see." She said and swam them to the side of the bath. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Celes giggled and dipped her finger into the water and swirled it around a little and then continued that motion removing her finger. A tiny dancing couple formed and started to tango across the surface of the water.

Roman smiled as she leaned her chin on the side of the pool and watched. "Oh, this is awesome!" She waved a hand and a candle appeared she lit it and then wiggled her fingers and a little person appeared and started to dance around. "We can make a little dancing ball."

Celes giggled. "Watch this." she said and the surface of the water where her dancers were dancing became perfectly smooth like a floor and little jets of water started to spray intermittently as a part of the little show. "We should do a little globe."

Roman laughed, "I haven't really practiced with the fire but one day I got board and I started to make little dancing figures. I can, however," she said as she swam to the the middle of the bath. She heated the water more. "Do this."

Celes smiled as goosebumps formed on her body from the added heat. "Not too much warmer." she said to her and swam to her. "While I slept Hi'iaka told me all the things I could do with her power, we… we share now." she said softly. "The Hawaiian magic flows a little stronger in me because I agreed to share with her." she said softly.

"Sorry," she smiled as she lessened the heat. "I'm happy that you were able to really connect with her."

"She said it was the first time since she awakened inside of me that shes been able to fully reach me." Celes sighed and swam behind Roman and wrapped her arms around her middle and rested her chin on one of Roman's shoulders.

"I see," she sank a little lower so that Celes could be more comfortable. "I think its because your blood is deluded. It makes sense. Pele wanted to protect Hi'iaka as much as possible."

Celes nodded. "That makes sense." she sighed and closed her eyes. "So, you think Harry and Lee will stop tiptoeing around me like I'm a bomb?" she asked with a little smile and started to rub her hands up Roman's front and then ran them along the bottom of her breasts.

Roman gave a little shiver. "I think they will. It will take Lee a little while to get use to you. He is used to you one way so he may need time to settle… just don't be too aggressive." she told her as she looked over her shoulder to her. "He likes to be the aggressor. Its not really too much a control thing. Its more of a trust thing."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I can do that." she said. "But you know, I was always the aggressor before, it'll take some restraint on my part." she said and kissed Roman's neck and moved her hands up to cup her breasts.

She gave a moan. "Not when it came to him." she said as she closed her eyes. "He was the one that went after you, remember."

Celes nodded. "Thats true, I only kissed him first once that whole time. Hmm I can back off then." she said and flicked her thumbs over Roman's nipples as they tightened and hardened. "I have some errands this afternoon, Harry's going to go with me. I hope thats okay." she breathed against Roman's neck and then sucked on it a little.

She gave a shuddering moan and whimpered. Celes was teasing her and she liked it but she wanted more. "Y-yes." she stuttered. "It will give me…" she moaned again. "...alone time with Lee."

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "Thats what I thought too." she whispered and continued to tease Roman's nipples. "I bet you I can get you to come just by doing this to you." she whispered against her neck.

Roman whimpered as she closed her eyes and moaned. She already felt the heat pool between her legs. She bit her lower lip and felt the butterflies and then excitement explode in her stomach. She shivered and moaned again.

Celes moaned and trailed little kisses down the vein in Romans neck and then licked up it and then did it again. She continued to tweak Roman's nipples using the pads of her thumbs to rub over the top most sensitive part.

Roman made a little mew sound as she felt her body shudder again. She felt so aroused and yet at the same time she was ready to come. She dug her nails into her own thighs. She wanted to touch herself but fought the urge.

Celes moaned again. "You are so damn sexy, Roman." she whispered and continued what she was doing to her pressing her front into Roman's back. She brought her thigh between Roman's lets and pressed it up against her core she moaned again.

Roman gave a strangled moan as she climaxed right then and there. She whimpered as she shook. Celes had barely touched her and she was already done. "You… are evil…" she moaned and shook a little more.

Celes giggled and kissed her neck again and then pulled her leg out from in between Roman's she moved her hands back down around Roman's waist and resumed her former position supporting Roman while she recovered. "You love it." she said.

Roman giggled and shivered. "That is beside the point."

Celes giggled again and kissed her shoulder. "You should clean up, I'm going to go get dressed and ready to go." she said slowly pulling away to make sure Roman did not slip under the surface of the water.

"Oh!" She said as she shot up. "I still want to wrestle Harry." She kissed Celes and swam over to the edge of the bath. "Do you need help getting out?" she asked as she climbed out.

Celes shook her head and went over and got out herself and then waved her hand and the tub was drained. "Go have fun, I'm going to get dressed and then probably just bake something while I wait for Harry to be done." she said. " _Hey, you and I are going to Rolesque this afternoon."_ she sent Harry.

" _Lee told me, when I'm done wrestling with Ro we can go."_ he sent back.

Celes chuckled and followed Roman into their room.

Roman dried off and then pulled on black leggings, a sports bra, and a tank top. "This should make it easier for me to get into the suit." she said and quickly brushed out her hair. "Braid please." she told Celes and knelt down in front of her.

Celes did as she asked and then tied it off and threw it over her shoulder. "Braid mine too." she said. "Oh but french braid it please."

Roman wiggled her fingers into Celes' hair and smiled. She massaged her scalp and then frenched braided it. She loved the feel of her hair and the color. "You still remind me of a mermaid." she told her.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "I like that. I love that picture we have in our room in Hawaii." she said softly.

Roman smiled, "Do you? It's how I see you, sexy, magical, and a mermaid. It must be Hi'iaka's powers that always shined through you." She kissed her cheek as she tide of the end and placed it over her shoulder. "I have to go beat up, Harry." she squealed and ran up the stairs.

"Kick his ass, Baby Girl." Celes said as she started to get dressed.

Roman ran into the training room. "Sorry, I'm late." she told Harry as she waved her hand and a sumo suit appeared.

Harry shook his head. "Let me guess, Celes held you up?" he asked watching her get into the suit.

Roman smiled brightly at him as she stepped into her suit. and tucked her braid into the suit. "Ready?" she asked as she hopped in place.

"Bring it on, baby." he said lowering into a braced position.

Roman ran towards him and bumped him hard. She laughed as she was bumped badwards. She kicked her feet and then rolled to get up. "Again!"

Harry laughed and got up and braced again. "Go!" he said a huge grin on his face.

Roman ran at him again but instead on bumping him hard she jumped him enough to knocked him backwards. Once he was on the ground she made a war cry and jumped on top of him. It cause her to bounce off and onto her back. She laughed loudly as she kicked her feet to get up again.

Harry laughed and got up slowly and shook his head. "Ready again?" he asked.

Celes giggled from the door and shook her head. She held her camera. "Wow." is all she could say and lifted the camera to wait for them to start again.

"I hope that is a wizarding camera. I want to see this over and over again." Lee told her as he chuckled.

"Again!" Roman declared and ran towards him. Her toe caught on the mat and she ended up falling on her belly first right in front of Harry. She laughed and kicked her feet again.

Harry snorted down at her and leaned down and picked her up to stand.

Celes giggled and nodded up at Lee. "Of course it is." she said. "These are going on the wall."

"Good." Lee laughed.

Roman was flushed but she was having fun. She was really enjoying herself. She knocked Harry down again and jumped on him again.

Harry kept laughing, he heard the mad shutter sounds of a camera and shook his head. He got up again and reset for Roman and glanced at Lee and Celes.

"You should go over there and let her beat you up too." Celes suggested to Lee. "I would if I wasn't pregnant."

"You look tired, mate. Maybe I should show you how its really done." Lee teased Harry.

Harry chuckled and stood up straight but Roman wasnt paying attention and came flying at him and knocked him over. He went down with an oof. "Ho…" he cut off the all the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Roman had jumped on him again and was laughing as she knocked over. She was trying to get up again but wasn't successful.

"Time out, Ro. I'm getting in." Lee told her. He kicked off his shoes and stood over Harry. "You okay, mate?"

Harry started to breath again and got up. "I'm good." he said and walked over to stand behind Celes. He kissed her neck.

Celes giggled. "Oh this is going to be fun." she said holding the camera. "I'll take a few pictures and then we should really get going." she said.

Roman hopped back and forth on her feet waiting for Lee. "Ready?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I'm ready." When Roman ran at him he stood his ground and allowed her to knocked him over. He laughed as he rolled onto his stomach and then he oofed as she jumped on his back. "Crazy woman. You are going to attack a man while his back is to you." he oofed again. "I guess so."

Celes snapped a few pictures of them and shook her head.

Harry just chuckled and watched them.

Roman laughed and waited for Lee to get up when he was ready she hopped towards him as he did the same. She tried to knocked him down but she ended up falling over when he knocked into her.

Lee shook his head as she laughed. "Come on, Butterfly, you look like you need some water." he told her as he helped her up.

"Oh, the kids are going to love this." She said as she finally stood up.

Celes shook her head. "We will have to get smaller ones." she said and looked up at Harry and then back at them. "Okay, time to go." she said and walked over to Roman and kissed her softly. "Have fun." she said and then kissed Lee and gave a little wiggle and then walked back over to Harry and the two of them left with Harry waving at them as he chuckled.

Celes smiled up at Harry and laced her fingers with his and led him to their room to grab her dress. "You should pick something nice to wear." She said to him.

"Yep, that's the plan." He said kissing her and picking something out and putting it in a hanging bag. He took Celes' bag with her dress and wrapped an arm around her and they headed out.

Harry apparated them to a little café and led her into it, she needed to eat. They were seated inside and she made sure to sit next to him instead of across from him.

Celes looked up at him and smiled fondly and cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you." She said to him.

Harry chuckled, "For what?" he asked.

"For what you did to fix me." She said. "For never leaving me, never giving up on me. For always being there when I need you." She whispered.

Harry ran his finger over her cheek. "Dove, I'm _always_ going to be here, I'm never leaving. You're my wife, my lover, my best friend." He said and kissed her. He looked up when the waitress came over. He ordered himself a soda and her a Shirley temple. After she left he looked back down at her. "Cel, I love you, you know?" he said.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I do know, and I love you. I have forever." She said and blushed a little. "Something I've never told you is that… I used to be this total fangirl about you. Like really. I used to read anything I could find on you. And not because Mum wanted me to, but because I just… I used to dream about meeting you. I would spend hours telling Roman all about you in our dreams." She giggled and blushed deeper.

"So you would have slipped me a love potion eh?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Never." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

He laughed and kissed her as the waitress came over with their drink orders and took their food orders. "You so would have, had Ro not gotten us all introduced first year." He said.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I'd be much too afraid to make fun of you." He said still chuckling.

"Horrible man, I knew if I told you, you'd tease me." She pouted.

Harry kissed her pouting lips. "I like it, because you liked the legend and fell in love with the man." He said to her softly.

Celes smiled and looked at him. "That's so true." She said and kissed his cheek and then sighed. "You know what's great about being better?"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I can finally feel… like really feel… I mean I could feel… but I don't know." She sighed. "I just _feel_ the difference." She said and reached up and touched the stone which she still wore.

"You going to wear that thing forever?" he asked her.

"Uh… I'm afraid to take it off." She whispered.

"Tell Roman later, she'll put you at peace about it." He said kissing her temple.

"You know me so well. Us, you know us so well." She said and kissed his cheek.

When their food came they ate and afterwards they left the restaurant and walked around the little shopping area. Celes found something cute and trinket to give Roman. She hadn't really had much time to get her anything for her birthday with the whole madness thing going on. She felt terrible about it too. She only hoped that the party went off without a hitch, but honestly she knew if Lee was the one who set it up it probably would. She smiled to herself as she held the bag with the little gift inside of it to her chest. She walked with Harry's arm over her shoulders. She felt good, she fit next to him like a glove, she fit next to all of them that way but there was something about Harry that just made her feel like she belonged with him forever. And she did. She belonged with all of them forever, she always felt the most complete when she was with all of them. She sighed and nudged Roman with her magic and smiled when Roman nudged her back. She giggled and looked up at Harry. "We need to head to the club so we can get the final touches done." She said to him.

Harry nodded. "Lets go, Dove."

Once at Rolesque, Harry and Celes dove into prep for the party and only saw each other in passing. Celes walked over to examine the three tier cheesecake and smiled at it. Mango sauce was drizzled on the top small one, then the middle one was strawberry drizzle and the bottom one was chocolate. Celes stuck her hand out and with Hi'iaka's magic she made a ring of purple plumeria blossoms appear around the bottom of the cake. She squealed a little when it worked. She then turned and lifted her hands and the whole area the main party was going to take place in filled with purple plumeria blossoms. She clapped her hands and started to move them around strategically. The center pieces on the table were little bowls full of water and a purple hibiscus bloom inside each one with white marbles at the bottom of the bowls. She waved a hand and each table was covered alternating between white and purple. She smiled again and shook her head. Harry had the band up on the stage and it was finally time to go get dressed. Celes went up to the office and into the hidden room and went into the bathroom and started to clean up and get ready.

After Celes and Harry left to do their errands Roman made her way to the media room and rearranged it to how it was. She lounged on the couch as she watched a movie. She smiled as Lee walked in.

"Are you hiding from me?" He asked.

"If I was hiding from you I would have made my way to the room I share with Celes or Harry." She teased.

He chuckled as he sat where her feet were and placed them on his lap. "I need you to choose a color." He cold her as he gave her three little bottles of nail polish to choose from.

She giggled as she chose the red nail polish. "Red is sexy."

Lee smiled, "Anything on you is sex." He took the nail polish and start to paint her toe nails. "I was thinking we should go out tonight."

"I would like that. I enjoy our time alone."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. So I was thinking back on our discussion we didn't get to finish."

"What discussion?"

"You dancing the tango with Celes and Harry."

"Nope. That discussion was closed a long time ago. I'm not going to do the tango with Celes and Harry."

"Lee, its going to be good. If not with Harry then Celes and me."

"No, Ro. I'm not going to dance with anyone else but you and that's final."

"Why are you being such a butt monkey? "

"Because that is the only thing I have that we share together. Everything else I share with Celes or Harry, even you. But this is one thing I want exclusively for me and you." Lee told her as he looked at her.

Roman looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I... I just... I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

He watched her and then nodded. He went back to painting her toe nails.

"I enjoy dancing with you. You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world." She whispered.

"If it were for Celes and how her are all connected, you would be the only girl in the world for me. I still have eyes for you. Don't get me wrong, I love Celes. But there are time I still want to take you and ran away with you. You have gone on two trips with Harry, and one with Celes. I want my time with you now. I don't care where we go. I just want to be exclusive with you for no less than a week."

She smiled at him. "I would love that." Maybe for summer break we can run away together for a week. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." When he was done painting her toe nails he picked her up. "Time to go."

"Hey! I'm not done watching my ALPHA marathon." She protested.

"I'll buy it for you." He told her and kissed her. "I get to dress you up today."

Roman laughed. "I'm your doll today?" She giggled.

"Yes you are and I'm gonna make you look naughty." He teased her.

"Ooh, I like when I look naughty."

Lee chuckled as he set her down on the bed and pulled out a black dress. "Put this on. I'm going to get dress."

"Are you going to do my hair or should I?" She asked.

He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She loved the feel of it. He leaned down and kiss a lock of it. "You may do your hair. One you put on the dress I'm sure you will find a way to do your hair." He winked at her then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Roman giggled as she stripped down and slipped into the dress. She grinned as she looked at herself. The dress was all see through lace. The only patches that were solid was the patched that ran down the front to cover her and the heart shape on her ass that covered it. There was a hole from her collar bones to about two inches below her breasts. The hole was wide enough to barely cover her nipples.

Roman giggled again as she bit into her licorice. Her hair curled and piled upon her head so that everyone saw her dress and neck. She sat in front of her vanity and started in on her makeup. She darkened her eyes for that smoky look and put on a dark wine color for lipstick. She went into her closet and looked over her shoes. She pulled out black strappy heels.

"Hey, Ro, can you..." Lee trailed off when he laid eyes on her. His body heated up and hummed with arousal. He couldn't think about anything other than sex. He moaned and then growled. He felt his warrior stir at the sight of her. He was just as aroused and had a need to claim her. "You look..." he moaned again. "You look like sex, lust, and everything naughty." He moaned as he continued to look her up and down. "I want to peel you out of that dress and keep you wrapped in sheets." He moaned again. His eyes latched onto her breast and the way they bubbled out. He wanted to lick each bubble and leave his mark on them.

Roman chuckled as she felt his lust and desire. "Is that so? My husband picked this dress out."

"I just may have to rip you out of the dress." He growled as he slowly walked over to her. He ran a finger up the inside of her breast.

She shivered and took a step towards him. She pressed into him, play your cards right and you may get something special tonight, Professor Jordan."

"Take it off." He growled.

"No." She squealed and tried to get away from Lee.

Lee grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into him. "I have something to give you and it will go well with this dress." He told her.

Roman paused and looked up at him. "Really?" She took off the dress and carefully placed it on the bed.

He moaned as he looked over her nude body. The only thing she had on were her heels. "You are so mine tonight." He growled. He walked around her with a thin silver chain. It wrapped around her neck dripped down to her belly ring, and wrapped around her hips.

"Its not going to tear or make me tear like that God forsaken chain you gave Harry, is it?" She asked as she touched it.

"No, not this one." He chuckled. "Its only to tease." He moaned again.

"I like to tease." She pureed then pulled on her dress. She looked into the mirror and uncooked the chain around her neck so that it was on top of her dress then ran between her breast and dipped inside of her dress. She turned so she could see the back and giggled when she saw the chain through the lace.

Lee walked up behind her and pressed into her back. He wrapped his arms around her and slid them up to her breast. "I want you now." he moaned into her hair. He felt her shiver and she squeezed her breast. "We have to go." he told her. He grabbed her cloak and draped it over her as he pulled on his coat. He paused when he saw his sleeves. "Oh! Can you help me with these?" he asked her as he stuck out his arm.

Roman helped him with his sleeves. "You are looking hot too." she smiled at him.

"Thank you." He walked her downstairs. " _I hope you guys are ready because I don't think I can stall without jumping her."_ he sent to Celes and Harry. "Before we go, I need to do one last thing." He told Roman. He wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"You will see. Hold tight to me." He told her and then he apparated them to Rolesque. He looked down at Roman and just couldn't fight it any more. He leaned down and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. He moaned as he pressed her more into his body.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. She sucked on his tongue and rubbed her hips against his. She felt his hardness and moaned again.

Lee broke their kiss and sighed. "You will be mine tonight." He repeated himself.

She sighed as she leaned on him and giggled. She reached her hands up to his face and touched his lips with her finger tips. "You probably have all my lipstick on you." she told him.

He chuckled as he pulled away. "Leave it." he told her as he wiped at her lips and cleaned her up. He waved his hand and it was reapplied. He wanted to lean down and kiss her again. "Why are you so tempting?" he asked her. "I just want to kiss you again." he growled.

Roman laughed, "Because I live to tempt you all and tease you."

Lee laughed and tucked her under his arms and escorted her inside the building.

Celes stood on the stage next to Harry, his arm wrapped around her waist when Lee and Roman came in. When she saw Roman and took in her outfit her mouth watered and her heart beat picked up. She looked like sex on a stick. She swallowed and gave a smile. "Surprise!l everyone called. Celes smiled down and Roman.

Harry's mouth had pretty much dropped open when Roman walked into the club, the dress she was wearing was not fair. He wasn't suppose to be touching her but that dress made him want to pull her into the storage closet and have his way with her. He didn't say surprise with everyone else he just stared at her until Celes elbowed him in the side.

Roman smiled as she looked at everyone. She waved at Celes and Harry then looked up at Lee. "You guys… so not fair." she told him. She hugged some of the girls.

Lee smiled as he watched her. "It was Celes' idea."

Celes grabbed Harry's hand and drug him over to Roman and Lee. When they got to her Celes resisted the urge to run a finger down Roman's exposed chest. She smiled. "Happy Birthday!" she said. She smoothed out her dress a little and watched her.

Harry still didn't say anything he just started at Roman his mouth slightly open.

"Oh, Celes!" Roman hugged Celes. "You always find a way to surprise me!" she told her.

Celes pulled back and put her forehead to Roman's. "I hope that this is a good gift, I didn't get you anything else." she said softly.

Roman pressed her lips to hers. "This is perfect." she whispered. "Don't worry about anything." She giggled as she rubbed her noses against hers. Then she squealed and turned to Harry and hugged him. "You guys are awesome." she told them both. "Oh, what do you think about my dress?" she asked as she spun around.

Celes gave a little moan and looked at Lee. "I think Lee took sexy to a new level with that. I just want to lick you." she said looking back at Roman.

Harry nodded his agreement. "Uh, that." he said reaching out and running a hand down the side of Roman's body.

Roman shivered at his touch and then pulled away. "Oh! Did he show you what he got me?" She lifted her neck to show the thin chain that was wrapped around her neck and ran between her breast. She turned to show that it wrapped around her hips under the dress. "Its not like the chain Harry has, so its just jewelry."

Celes just shook her head with a smile. "Its pretty." she said and grabbed Roman's hand. "Come on I'll show you your cake and then the girls can do their number for you." she said and led Roman to the table with the food on it.

"Oh, this looks good…" She trailed off when she sat the cake. "Celes, is that… cheesecake?" she asked as she walked over to it. "Mango sauce, and strawberry, and chocolate. This is all mine!" she declared to the room. "The cake is all mine."

Celes walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist. "Actually the bottom two layers are for the party to eat, the top one is for you to take home and eat with… whomever you choose." she said and kissed her neck. "I'm hoping you choose me, because you know Im the awesome one who put this party together for you… although you could choose Lee because he did all the leg work. Or Harry, but he didn't do anything." she giggled.

Roman laughed, "I will have to see. Lee has claimed me for tonight. He just keeps saying mine." She laughed and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed Celes. "Thank you." she told her.

Lee nudged Harry, "So, what do you think?"

Harry looked at Lee. "I think that dress is the most unfair thing ever designed." he said watching the girls.

Lee nodded, "The model looked okay in it but when i saw Ro in it I knew we were in trouble." she sighed and shook his head. "I told you it was going to be hard on us tonight not to mention she hasn't gotten into her 'woman's magic' mood."

Harry just shook his head. "I cant even think straight, I have to go over and get the band ready." he growled and walked across to the stage watching Roman the whole time wondering how the hell Celes showed restraint.

Celes sighed and brought Roman over to a table and sat her down. She looked over at Lee and indicated he needed to be sitting there as well but strategically directed him to the chair on the other side of her so he wasn't touching Roman while she watched the girls perform the number they put together for her. " _I said sexy, not so hot we can't concentrate. Well done, but damn Lee!"_ she sent him privately.

Lee gave a chuckled, " _Sorry, I have seemed to go overboard."_ he sighed as he looked over at Roman. " _At least you didn't see her naked and in heels. Not that is a sight to see."_ he moaned as he closed his eyes and savored that sight of her.

Celes nudged his arm with a little moan of her own. " _Stop that."_ she commanded at the girls walked out onto the stage and got set up.

" _Sorry."_ he told her.

Roman smiled up at the stage. "Did you choreograph this?" she asked Celes.

Celes nodded. "I did." she said to her. "I'll sing a little later but for now it'll be the girls. Harry has something for you too. Something about a dirty song." she shrugged she glanced at her again and her mouth watered again she suppressed a moan.

Roman smiled, "That will be interesting." she crossed her legs at the knees and leaned in her seat as one of the bartenders brought over her drink. "Do we get to dance or is this only a show for me? This dress is supposed to be danced in too." she smiled at Celes. She could feel her lust that was radiating from her. She could feel it from Lee and Harry too. Since Harry hadn't really said much she knew it was a damn good dress. The best part was she didn't pick it out. Lee did, talk about shoot one's self in the foot.

Celes smiled at her. "You can dance if you want, I can't but I'm sure Harry and Lee could dance with you." she said to her and felt her excitement.

"Oh, that would be nice." Ro smiled.

Lee shook his head. "When the show is done we will clear a space so everyone can dance." He told them.

Celes smiled at him. "Sounds good to me." she said and slid off her chair. "No touching." she said to him and squeezed his thigh. "I have to go see about the next number." she said and kissed Roman on the cheek and walked off back stage.

"Ha, ha. She told you no touching." Roman teased Lee.

"If you keep teasing me I just may need to break that command." He growled at her as he drank deeply of his drink.

"I'm not the one that is teasing you on purpose. You picked the dress." she looked up at Harry and smiled at him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and leaned forward on the small table so that her breast squeezed together.

Harry missed a note and growled shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from Roman. " _Damn you woman."_ he sent her as he tried to get back into the music. He was going to be good, Celes had told him before they got here no touching until she said.

Celes walked back out to the table and sat back down between Roman and Lee and smiled taking a drink of her shirley temple. She turned suddenly to Roman. "Uh, I know we are doing the birthday thing but um… Harry said I should ask you about the stone." she said lifting it a little.

"Stone? Oh!" she slipped the necklace from her. "You are good. It's just a healing stone like any other stone. You will be fine now. You should keep it with your healing stuff. Just in case we need it for something else."

Celes looked at the necklace and nodded. She waved her hand and it disappeared and went into one of her many bags of healing things at home. "Eastern magic is a bit mysterious." she said with a little laugh. "Although, Id like to learn about the healing magic someday." she said as the girls changed out and another number started.

"I thought that is what you do." Roman told her as she watched the girls performed. She really enjoyed the show.

"Do you want something to eat?" Celes asked Roman swaying in her seat to the song.

"No, I'm good for now." She told her as she kept watching. "The girls are awesome!"

"Yes they truly are, you have a good group here." Celes said watching them with a little smile. "I think I want to start teaching a dance and singing class at Hogwarts next year." she said and rested her chin in her hand with a smile. "But I haven't decided yet." she looked up and she grinned again. "Okay, thats me. I have to go get ready Im next." she said and kissed Roman and turned to Lee. "Still no touching." she said and kissed his cheek and walked off.

Lee grumbled to himself. "She is my wife, why can't I touch?"

Roman giggled, "Do you want me to sit next to you so you aren't so lonely?" she asked him.

"No." he growled. He softened when she flinched. "You are too tempting. Celes obviously has a reason why I can't touch you so instead of tempting myself I think its better that you stay there."

Roman sighed, "Okay," she rested her chin in her hand as she looked over at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he looked over to her and sighed again. "You are so mine tonight." he growled at her.

Roman giggled and looked back over to Harry. " _You look nice too."_ She told him.

Harry smiled down at her as the band set up for Celes' song. " _Thank you, you look like sex walking."_ he said to her and used his magical self to run a finger down her spine.

Roman shivered. " _I love when you make me shiver."_ She told him and winked at him as she drank more of her drink.

Harry sent her a chuckle and a moan. " _I'll do more later, but Celes will catch on if I keep it up."_ he sent back as Celes stepped out onto the stage.

Celes smiled at Roman and Lee and the group of girls. "So I would have danced but as you can all see, thats not going to be possible for me." she giggled a little and shook her head. "So I will be singing." she said and looked at Harry to cue the music. "You were insecure but I was so sure, But I wanted you, Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl, But I wanted you, So I told you so, wanted you to know, We've just one life to live. And I told you all my dreams and fears, And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears, And you said those three words I'd been waiting for, You became a part of me, yeah." she took a deep breath and looked down at Roman as she started the chorus. "You're mine, for life, And I'll be by your side, We are entwined, You're mine, for life, Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine." she sang and started in on the second verse walking around the stage a little to the stool and sitting down to finish the song. By the end of the song she had tears in her eyes. When she ended the song she bit the inside of her mouth and gave a little bobbing bow and went over and kissed Harry on the cheek and walked about out to Lee and Roman. "Happy Birthday."

Roman hugged her and kissed her. "Thank you." she told her.

Celes smiled. "Sure, I love you." she said to her.

"I love you too!" she squealed as she hugged her.

Celes took in her scent and smiled and kissed her neck with a moan. She ran her hands up Roman's back and scooted a little closer. "Okay, I really need to touch you." she said into Roman's ear.

Roman shivered as she slipped of her stool. "I think I want to tease you all. No one gets to touch." she winked her eye and walked towards the bar to order another drink.

Lee chuckled, "Ha! Got yours back, didn't you."

Celes gave a sultry little giggle and looked at him. "Did I?" she asked him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm aloud to touch her, and honestly thats all it takes with her." she said and slid off her seat and followed Roman. "You brat." she growled at Roman and looked around. "Time for cake." she said to the room as a whole.

" _She isn't as easy as you are."_ Lee sent Celes with a chuckle.

Roman smiled at Celes. "You like when I'm a brat."

Celes giggled. "And you like it when I touch you." she said and kissed her and brought her over to the table to stand. She went through the process of adding candles to the cake and then used magic to light them. She had everyone sing Happy Birthday. She stepped into Harry's arms when he came over closer.

Roman blew out the candles. "Lets eat!" she announced.

As everyone stood around eating cheesecake, Celes skipped the dessert to move tables around and make room for dancing after everyone was done. She waved a hand and the club filled with music, she kept it low until they were all ready to get down. She sighed and went and sat down to watch Roman and smiled at her thriving as the center of attention. She watched how both the boys followed her every move and giggled.

Harry stood on one side of Roman but separate from her so he didnt touch her and listened to her talking to one of the girls. He looked around and saw Celes sitting back watching them and shook his head. " _Come over here."_ he said to her.

Celes shook her head. " _I just want to watch."_ she sent back.

Lee stood on the other side of Roman and watched her she was going to drive him insane. She was going to drive them all insane. What was he thinking when he chose that dress? He grumbled again. "Where you going?" he asked Roman as she started to walk away.

"To get another drink, nosy." She told him as she walked over to the bar with some of the girls. They talked about everything and everything that came to mind. She looked over at Harry, Celes, and Lee.

"Mama Ro, that dress is banging." Lisa told her.

"Thank you, my husband picked it out. Now look at all of them. Don't they look like they are in pain?" she giggled.

Lisa giggled. "Yeah they all do."

"They look like they want to jump you here and now." Jances told her.

"Right! I think I may have to keep pushing them until they go insane." All three of them giggled.

Celes shook her head and walked over when she felt Roman's emotions shift to the mischievous side of life. She looked at the girls. "Go dance, girls." she said to them and when they walked away Celes turned to Roman shaking her head. "No more." she said pulling the drink away from her and handing her a glass of water. "I want you buzzed not sloppy." she said and took her hand and led her back over to the boys. "Now go dance and enjoy yourself." she said to Roman.

Harry shook his head and looked at Celes. "I'll stay with you if you want." he said to her.

"No, if you want to dance, go. I'm fine." she said and kissed his cheek.

"I am having fun." Roman told Celes. She took Lee's drink and drank it. "And I know when I had enough." she walked away swaying her hips more.

Lee shook his head then he smiled mischievously. "Celes, do we get to touch yet?"

Celes looked at him and pursed her lips. "Only if you're dancing with her." she said and sat down again, she was getting tired already, too much magic.

"That is all I ask." Lee chuckled and kissed Celes. "But tonight, she is mine. I don't care what any of you say. She is mine."

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say mate."

Celes smiled a little and nodded.

Lee kissed Celes one last time then went to the dance floor with Roman. He spun her around and pulled her close to his body. "May I have this dance?"

"I don't think I can deny you a dance." Roman smiled as she rocked her body with his. The beat of the music pulsed through her body as she followed Lee's lead. She wrapped an arm around his neck and rolled her body. She felt Lee's hand slid around her waist and pressed her closer to him.

Harry chuckled as he watched them. "Talk about sex on the dance floor."

Celes watched them and bit the inside of her mouth. She stood up and kissed Harry's cheek. "You can touch her now, you both can. I'm going to go home, I think I overdid it a little." she said.

Harry turned to her with concern. "You want me to come with you?" he asked rubbing her arms.

"No, go enjoy Roman. I'm fine, I'm just going to go home and sleep before I fall over. Make sure you wrap up the top cheesecake, tell her I love her." she said and kissed him. "And that I'll make it up to her tomorrow." she kissed him again and started towards the door of the club.

As the song changed Roman turned to so that her back was to Lee's front. She pressed her ass into Lee's crotch and and rolled it. She felt Lee hold her hips tightly as he pressed into her and they moved as if they really were connected.

Lee leaned bent her over and and rolled his hips. He vaguely heard the crowd cheer and whooped as they made a circle around them to give them enough room to dance. Roman paused the moved her hips so her ass ticked. Lee laughed and pulled her back up.

"I totally won that." She told him and rocked side to side with him and allowed the next couple to take center.

Harry watched them and shook his head. " _You two are fogging up the windows."_ he sent to them with a chuckle.

Roman looked over at Harry and smiled at him. " _Would you like a turn? I won't bite unless you want me to?"_

Harry chuckled. " _Oh I want you to, but I can't do that."_ he said referring to their… dance.

Roman took him by the hand. She pressed her body to his. "You feel the beat? Think of it as a two count. Just rock side to side, I'll do the rest." she told him.

Harry did as she said and ended up following her in the dance.

Roman rolled and shook her hips as she pressed against him. She wrapped an arm around his neck. She tuned so that her ass was in his crotch and she rolled it into him. " _That's its, Baby. Its just like sext but with music."_ She sent him.

Harry chuckled as he followed her movements and held her around the front so that his hand rested just above her pelvic bone and the other hung beside him. " _Yes, yes it is."_

She chuckled as she shook her ass a little faster. " _Drop lower with me._ " She told him as she moved lower down. Lee stepped in front of her so that she was sandwiched between Harry and him. He chuckled as he rocked in front of them. He was blocking the view of Roman more so than dancing with her.

Harry chuckled and followed Roman. "We've been given permission to touch you again." he said to her and loud enough for Lee to hear.

Lee smiled as he lifted Roman's chin and kissed her. "I like that."

Roman giggled as she pressed more into Harry. "Well, don't hold back." she told Harry.

Harry chuckled again and ran his hands down the side of her body as they continued to dance and brought them back up dragging the bottom of the dress up a little and stopping his hands on the bottom of her hips he pulled her a little closer and leaned down and trailed kisses up her neck and moaned.

Roman gave a moan and shivered. She pressed closer to him as she continued dance. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him. " _I'm not wearing any panties."_ She teased him.

Harry growled and ran his hands up the sides of her breasts. " _Horrible woman."_ he sent her and nipped at her ear and kissed her neck again.

She giggled as she shivered again. " _I know, but you love it."_ She teased. She turned to face him and allowed Lee to press to the back of her. She wrapped both arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. " _Where is Celes?"_

" _She went home, she said she was tired."_ he said to her and kissed her again.

She moaned as she pressed closer to him. " _Both of you guys are going to drive me crazy if you don't touch me._ " she told them.

Lee chuckled. " _Maybe you and Harry should go to your room. I'm sure he has a song for you to sing_." He kissed her neck. "You are mine tonight."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He picked up Roman and threw her over his shoulder. "Lets go you little nymph." he said walking them up to the office and then into the room where he dropped her on the bed.

Roman laughed as she tried to pulled her dress down a little. "Barbarian!" she teased. "It's a short dress and I'm not wearing anything under it."

"You were pointed away from everyone. No one saw your lady bits except me." he laughed at her and sat down in a chair facing the bed.

Roman laughed and shook her head as she sat up and tucked her legs under her. "So, what is this song everyone keeps telling me about? Celes says its dirty." she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry chuckled and picked up his guitar. "It is, I let her read it. I wrote it in Hawaii." he said to her.

"Oh, I see. What made you write a song about me?" she asked as she picked up one of the pillows and hugged it to her. "So I won't distract you." she smiled.

Harry shook his head. "Roman, do you really need to ask what made me write a song about you?" he asked her.

"Well its not every day that people write songs for other people or about them." she defended.

Harry shook his head. "I've written more than just this one. You and Celes are my muses." he said to her.

"Oh! See, I didn't know that. I know I have the power to read your memories but I block it so that you all can have privacy." she shook her head. "Thank you." she told him.

Harry nodded and smiled. He started the song, his heart rate picking up with nervousness. "The way you touch me, I'm on fire. THe way you tease me, I just know. The fire within us, is gonna explode. Baby you're my volcano and I'm your flaim." he sang. "Touching you, teasing you, making us sweat. Drinking you feeling you, oh so wet." he continued and looked away. "You bite my neck I want to moan. I bite your lips and lick your ear. We go harder and faster until we erupt." he sang and went back into the bridge and then chorus once more and when he ended her gave her a cocky smile to mask his nervousness.

Roman smiled at him feeling his nervousness. She moved the pillow from her and pulled him to her. She kissed him and moaned against his lips. "I love it." she told him. "Its really us."

Harry chuckled and kissed her again running a hand up her thigh. "I'm glad, I was sort of nervous about it." he said kissing her down her neck.

She shivered as she leaned back on the bed. She chuckled and sighed a moan. "I could feel it." she bit her lower lip and giggled as her mind went into the gutter. "That was dirty, wasn't it."

Harry nodded. "Yes, it was." he said and leaned down bringing a hand up in between her legs and touching her core and kissing her neck and then lips.

She moaned against his lips and rolled her hips. She shivered as she wrapped a leg around his hip. "All of you make me dirty." she whispered. "All of you are so distracting that I can't help but thinking of dirty things. Especially when you make me wild."

Harry chuckled and pushed his fingers into her core and moaned. He leaned down and kissed her breasts. "This dress is a crime, what the hell was Lee thinking?" he moaned as he licked up the sides of each of her breasts and pumped his fingers in and out of her.

She moaned as she felt her excitement burst into her stomach. She felt her nipples harden as she bit her lower lip and looked at him. She rolled her hips. "I think… he was thinking of… sex." she breathed as she closed her eyes. She slid her hands around him and into his soft hair.

Harry moaned against her breasts and nodded. "I think you're right." he said and used his free hand to run along the opening in the dress and freed one of her nipples. He leaned down and sucked on it and teased it with his tongue and pumped a little faster into her with his fingers.

Her moans grew higher in pitch as she made mew sounds. She shivered again and moved her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. She curled her fingers into his hair and pulled as she felt her orgasm fill her. "H-harry." she stuttered.

Harry moaned against her again and nodded. He used his free hand to push up her dress a little more and used his thumb to press into her clit. "You want to come, Roman?" he asked her slowing just a little.

Roman groaned as she pulled on his hair a little more. "H-harry." she growled and tried to get him to go faster.

Harry chuckled and kissed her breasts again running his tongue along the edges again and pumping into her working her clit. He drove her close again and then slowed again. "One more time I think." he said doing the same thing again and then chuckling at her indignant sound.

"Fuck Harry!" she growled. She rolled her hips and pulled on his hair again. She whimpered as she looked down at him. "It's my birthday and you are teasing me. Not fair."

Harry looked up at her and looked into her eyes as he worked her harder and faster, working her clit along with it. "Now, you can come. And I promise you it'll be hard." he said and dipped his head back down to tease her exposed nipple.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips. She felt her muscles tighten and she whimpered a little. She rolled onto her head as she felt her release finally. Her body shook as she moaned. She pulled a little harder on his hair and shivered. She moaned again as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of it wash over her.

Harry leaned up as he removed his fingers from her and kissed her neck up her chin and her lips. "Since you are Lee's tonight, I will leave you alone. I should get home and check on Celes anyways, she said she was tired but she sounded a little down." he kissed her again and watched her.

Roman nodded and fought against the whimper that wanted to escape her lips. She pushed down her dress and rolled to her side and rubbed her legs together. "Giver her a special kiss for me. I really did enjoy the party, show, and the songs." she smiled at him. Her eyes ran down his body and she gave a moan. "You need to go before I find a way to tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

Harry chuckled and kissed her again. "I'll send Lee up." he said and strolled from the room. He dipped his hands into his pockets and whistled as he walked up to Lee. "She's ready for you now." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled and nodded. "Leaving?"

"Yeah, going to check on Celes. Be with her tonight." he said to Lee.

Lee nodded, "Okay, we will see you tomorrow morning, then."

Harry nodded "do your worst to her." He said winking and left.

When he got home he found Celes asleep in their bed. He sighed and stripped down and crawled into the bed with her. He was glad she was back, overjoyed in fact. But he was worried too, because he remembered how Celes used to be. Energetic, outgoing and she sometimes forgot to take care of herself. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple as she gave a little moan and pressed deeper into him. He lay with her playing with her hair until he fell asleep himself.

Roman hid behind the door and waited for Lee to enter the room. When he did she quietly walked up behind him and jumped on his back. She giggled as he growled. He flipped her over onto the bed and she quickly rolled over before he could do anything else. She giggled again as she quickly jumped up on the bed. "Come on, come and get me." She told him.

Lee growled and crawled onto the bed. "You are so going down, both now and sexually." He told her.

She shivered and bounced on the bed. "It's my birthday party so you are going down." She told him.

Lee chuckled as he shot across the bed to grab her legs. He slid off the bed empty handed. He looked up and saw her bouncing on the bed still giggling. "Woman," he growled as he got back up and crawled back on the bed. He shot for her again but this time instead of going for her legs he jump up and grabbed ahold of her. He rolled them so that she was pinned under him. "Let's see you get out of this." He challenged.

Roman thrust her body up and rolled him over so that he was under her. "I think I won." She told him and leaned down and kissed him. She moaned as she pressed her body into him.

He moaned then he growled as he rolled them over and pinned her down. "Not this time." He gave a dark chuckled then tied her to the head board. He kissed her again as he ripped the collar part of her dress. "Didn't I say I wanted to rip this dress off you?" he asked her. He moaned as he got to her breast. He licked at the bubbled part of her breast and sucked on it. "This is one of the best parts of this dress." He moaned against her. He licked the valley between her breasts and sucked on the other. He nipped her skin and leaned up to look at them. Through the material he could see the harden nubs of her nipples. He gave a growl as he grabbed the material of the dress and ripped it down the front of her. He kissed down to her navel. He dipped his tongue into her navel swirled his tongue around. When he pulled back he bit her ring and pulled it a bit. "God, I love this part of your body too." He moaned. "I'll be back for that." He kissed down to her core and looked up at her.

Roman looked at him as she waited for him. She looked at Lee but knew it wasn't Lee she was looking at. She shivered and gave a whimpered. She bit her lower lip and fought against the need to roll her hips. "Please." She panted. When his mouth covered her core she gave a scream as she threw her head back.

Lee growled against her core as stabbed his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He licked up to her clit and swirled it around. He pulled on her ring with his teeth and sucked on her clit. He went back to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her.

"L-lee." She stuttered. She screamed again as she tried to pull her away. She gave another scream when he pulled her down closer to him. She rolled her hips and shook. She curled her hands into fist. She felt excitement explode into her stomach from her core. "L-lee..." she stuttered again.

Lee growled again as he pressed more into her wanting his tongue to go deeper into her. He tasted her juices and moaned as he closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast and hard. He chuckled darkly as her body bucked wildly under him.

Roman screamed out her moans as she tried to pull away from him. Her toes curled and she pulled onto her bindings. She wanted to get away from him but at the same time she wanted more. She shivered hard as she felt her climax fill her along with that familiar pressure. She felt Lee growl against her again as he pulled her down harder. Her thighs quaked and shivered. She threw her head back and screamed louder as she climaxed. She screamed again when her juices surged out of her and onto his face. Her whole body shook with the intensity of it and she moaned as her muscles in her thighs and legs contracted.

Lee soaked up her juices. He licked the insides of her thighs and moaned as he sucked and nipped her skin. He kissed up to her naval and dipped his tongue inside. "You taste so good, Sotia mea. There is no other taste in the world like you." He licked up to her breast and paused. He licked her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. He licked across to her other nipple and did the same.

Roman moaned as her whole body shivered and shook. "Please," she whispered. "Please. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. He set her body on fire and he was just fanning it and making it hotter. She wanted more, she needed more, and she needed him.

"Do you want me, Sotia mea?" he asked.

"Y-yes. God yes." She told him.

"Then you shall have me." He told her and kissed her. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth he slipped into her core. He moaned at the feel of her hotness and the tightness. He kissed down to her chin and scrapped his teeth against her skin. He hooked his arms under her knees and thrust hard and fast into her. He leaned up onto his knees and leaned his head back and moaned out loud.

"O-oh G-god!" she stuttered again. She rolled onto her head and screamed. She felt a quickly orgasm take her over and shake. "P-please… my hands…" she moaned as she arched her back. She felt her juices leak out between them. Her thighs were now covered in them. The strength of his body surging into hers was insane. She couldn't get enough of him but she wanted to touch him and scratch at him. She wanted to be wild with him.

"No, Sotia mea. You stay bound." He growled as he thrust harder and faster into her. He dug his fingers into her thighs and growled with every thrust. He looked down at her and moaned. Her sun kissed body started to glow, not only with love, lust, and power, but with a light that was shining from within. He wanted to wrap himself all over her and keep her to himself. He growled as he leaned down and kissed her hard. He nipped at her bottom lip and smoothed it out with his tongue. He surged his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her mouth.

Sweated beaded over their bodies and Roman moaned against his lips. She opened her mouth more to him and allowed him to dominate her mouth. She shivered and moaned again as she tried to move her hips with him. She felt his hands reposition onto her hips and helped her lift them to meet his thrust. She broke their kiss and screamed louder. She used her feet against the bed as leverage and thrust harder and faster against him. Her body shook with the need to come again. "LEE!" she screamed.

He slipped a hand between them and pressed against her clit. She screamed louder as her core clamped onto him and milked him. She was climaxing hard and it sent him over the edge into his own orgasm. He roared out and shook as he pumped a few more times and spilt his seed into her. He collapsed upon her and moaned as he rubbed against her. He waved his hand and her binds fell away. He kissed up her neck as she continued to jerk and shiver. He moaned again as he slid a hand under her ass and started to pump slowly into her.

Roman's moaned as her body jerked harder. She didn't know what he was doing to her body. She felt hot and in need. Her orgasm had seemed to blind her and make her deaf to everything around them. She felt his body rubbing against hers and she moaned again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. She felt his muscles roll as she slid her hands over his back. He was still moving and she was feeling another orgasm fill her. She didn't understand nor did she comprehend that she was moaning and meeting his slow thrust until her orgasm hit her. She heard Lee give another moan and felt him climax. She moaned as she looked around and held him.

Their heavy breathing and the loud thump of music down stairs was the only thing they heard. The held each other and rub each other whenever they could move. When Roman began to shiver with cold Lee rolled over and pulled the blanket over them. Vivian would make sure to lock up when the party was over. She was the one Ro had put in charge of the club when she wasn't there. He slid his hands into Roman's hair and took down the pins that were holding her hair up. When they were all out he ran his fingers through her hair until they both fell asleep.

Celes' eyes opened and she found herself looking into Lees sleeping face. They had returned to Hogwarts the night before, three days after Roman's party. She knew today was going to be an adjustment, but she was ready for it. She looked forward to sharing her new self with the students, and with that asshole, Kama. She gave a little smile, she loved being in bed with Lee. She missed waking up with Harry or Roman though, and made a point to make sure she spent at least one night with each of them on their next visit. She snuggled closer to Lee and closed her eyes. She gave a little sigh and Bree kicked her and also Lee as her belly was pressed against his. She giggled a little and kissed his nose when he stirred. Bree kicked again and Celes shook her head and rubbed the side of her belly. She looked at Lee again who was awake but still had his eyes shut.

"She seems to be bossy today." he said. He yawned as he stretched and looked down at her. "I think that is her demand for breakfast, is it not?" he smiled.

Celes giggled a little and nodded. "That sounds right, but I'm not ready to get out of bed." she looked over at the clock. "Ten minutes." she said and closed her eyes again. Bree gave another kick and she sighed. "Fine, Little Bean. I'm getting up." she groaned and opened her eyes again.

Lee chuckled and kissed Celes. "You say in bed until I'm done cooking then I'll bring you breakfast in bed. How does that sound?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "That sounds nice." she said and kissed him again and then sat up a little more and rested her back against the headboard. She watched him get out of the bed and pull on pj pants and then walk out of the room. She rubbed her belly, she sensed the change happening. She reached out and nudged Roman, who of course was still asleep and then Harry who was awake but not up. She giggled and left them alone.

Lee whistled as started to cook breakfast. He was feeling really good these. Since the night of the party he had been feeling really good. Since this was their first day back they were going to meet Damon and Vinny and get a report. Damon said he could transfer all their memories of what happened since they were gone to them so it will be like they never left. He placed a pot of water on the stove as he cracked some eggs. " _Lady gray, milk, and two sugars, right?_ " he asked Celes.

" _Of course, love."_ Celes sent back to him with a little giggle. She smiled down at her belly, she was excited to get back to teaching but nervous too.

Lee made her tea and brought it back to her, "Almost done." he told her as he kissed her. "The tea should help you."

Celes nodded and took a sip of her tea. She felt the Bree give a lighter kick. "Oh I know, its not food and your Daddy isnt going fast enough." she said and giggled.

"Little brat." Lee growled. "I'm trying to calm your mama down and you are rushing me? Woman." he said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Not even born yet and you're driving us all a little crazy." she said and rubbed her belly and took another sip of tea.

After he was done cooking He placed the food on a try. "Okay, okay. I have your food. Eggs, toast, strawberries & bananas, potatoes, and bacon." he told her as he set the tray down. "More tea or are you good?

Celes giggled again and started to eat. "There is orange mango juice, can I have some of that?" she asked.

Lee chuckled as he left the room with her teacup and came back with a glass of the juice. "I'm going to hop in the shower and then go meditate. When I get back I'll eat. You good?"

"I'm great, go do your morning routine. I'll be here." she said and grinned at him. Celes watched him go again and ate her breakfast. When she finished she set the tray aside and rubbed her belly and then sat up and meditated herself and did that for the usual amount of time and then when she finished she crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom and got in the shower. She turned on some music and danced in the shower as she cleaned her body.

After meditating Lee came back to the flat and heard music playing. He made a plate and gave a smile as he set it down and went into the bathroom. He quickly stipped down and entered the shower behind Celes. "No dancing in the shower." he growled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You can slip and fall." he said against her neck and kissed her there.

Celes gave a little shiver. "So many rules, its hard to keep up." she said and leaned back a little into him. "Meditation go well?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder. He bit her shoulder as his hands slid over her breast and cupped them. He tweaked her nipples. "Shows are wet and slippering. Kitchens are dangerous with all the appliances in them." he told her as he kissed back up her neck. "I just want you safe."

Celes moaned. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." she said and closed her eyes.

He moaned against her neck, "I knew you would be dancing in here." he told her as a hand slid over her baby bump. "Whenever there is music you are there dancing." he moaned as he slid his fingers into her core and started to pump into her. "Let's see if I can make you dance with pleasure."

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled her hips a little. "Y-yes…" she stuttered and dropped her head back on his shoulder and kept her eyes shut she moaned again.

He pumped his fingers faster into her as he sucked on her neck. His other hand played with her nipple. he rolled it between his fingers and gently pulled on it. He licked up her neck and bit on her earlobe. He pull on it a little and then sucked on it. "I have half a mind to stop so that you can be aroused until lunch." he moaned.

Celes opened her eyes and whimpered. "P-please… d-don't." she said and rolled her hips. She gripped his thighs with her hands so she had something to hold onto. She moaned again and shuddered.

He moaned again. "Okay but then you will have to wait until dinner to get some more nookie and tomorrow I get to tease you and then have you at lunch. Agreed?" he asked as kissed down her shoulder.

Celes gave another little whimper. "H-how about I give you s-some lunch time n-nookie and the rest can stay…" she moaned and kept moving her hips.

He gave a dark chuckle, "I was going to take you in a dark corridor, but I guess I can save that for another time." he told her.

"O-oh, you d-do not play fair. I-I agree to the f-first thing you said." she said and the word said was in a higher pitch as she felt her orgasm start to crawl into her body and she started to squeal.

"Brace your hands on the glass." He told her as he lifted up her leg. He firmly wrapped his other arm around her and thrust hard and fast into her. He moaned as he felt the tightness of her begin to tighten more. "Minx, you are going to come soon," he growled.

Celes gave a little shriek and nodded. She kept shrieking with each thrust and dropped her head forward as she felt her body tighten more, she was begging for release. She screamed a little as her juices leaked out but she still did not release.

"Celes, come and I'll give you another." He growled to her as he leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck. He kissed down her spine and scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. He pumped faster into her.

Celes screamed as she came, her whole body tightened and she shook with it. She panted and screamed again and then gave a loud moan and shivered as she felt Lee still going.

Lee paused as he turned her and picked her up. He pressed her against the class and thrust faster into her. He kissed her and then kissed down her neck. "Wrapped her legs around me." He told her as he held her under her ass. He moaned as he kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and then sucked on her tongue.

Celes wrapped her legs around him as he instructed and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave little screams that were sometimes muffled by his kisses and sometimes muffled by herself when she would nip at his shoulders and lips. She gripped her hands tighter together behind his neck and met his thrusts and screamed every time.

He gripped her has harder as he thrust faster into her. He licked up her neck and nipped her ear. He grunted with each thrust. He kissed down to her collarbone and down to her breast. He left little hickeys all over the top of them and then looked at her nipples. He rolled the nipple in his mouth. He licked the side of it and did the same to the other.

Celes screamed out a moan and brought her hands up into his hair. She felt like she was going to lose her mind if she didn't get another release soon. She kept screaming with each thrust and dropped her head back. "L-lee!" she shrieked. "Dear God… LEE!"

Lee chuckled as he licked up her neck. He slipped his fingers between them and rubbed her clit. "Do you want to come?" he asked her as continued his hard fast thrust. "How badly do you want it?"

Celes screamed out a whimper and looked at him. "S-so bad, p-please!" she gasped out. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and screamed again, she looked right at him. "L-lee please!" she shrieked.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "As you wish." he told her and covered her mouth with his and kissed her.

Celes screamed into his mouth as her body tightened around him again. She shut her eyes as and gripped his shoulders tighter her legs tightened and she couldn't feel them very well.

Lee moaned out his own climax. He pumped a few more time but he continued to rub her clit faster until she started to calm down from her orgasm. He moaned against her mouth. He chuckled as he held her and then placed her under the water while he still held her. "Now that is a good morning song." he teased.

Celes laughed a little. "I agree." she said and kept her eyes shut still feeling high off the climax.

Lee chuckled as he smoothed out her hair. He kissed her lips and then her nose. "Good morning, Smiles. Ready to tackle a day and show everyone how badass you are?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Its about time I show the world the improved me." she kissed the corners of his mouth. "Thanks for relaxing me, right now I think I could turn into a puddle. Meditation then killer sex… oh yes… definitely could be a puddle right now." she said and kissed the corners of his mouth again as she giggled.

He chuckled, "You are welcome, Mrs. Puddle." he teased and winked at her. "Do you think you can stand?"

Celes nodded. "I should be good, I can feel my legs again. You should eat." she giggled.

"Okay." He slowly slid her down his body, testing her legs. He kissed her one last time and then let her go. "I'll be in the kitchen." he told her as he stepped out the shower and quickly dried off and then dressed.

Celes nodded. "Okay, I'll be out soon." she said and turned and finished showering. She grinned and hummed to the music that was still on but didn't dance. She turned off the water and pulled a towel around herself and then went back into Lee's room and pulled out something to wear from her bag and pulled it on. She pulled on her converse but didn't tie them mostly because she was reaching the point where she couldn't without discomfort. She slowly walked out to the kitchen and grabbed her teachers robe and sat down before she tripped over her laces. "Could you tie my shoes?" she asked.

"Sure." he grinned. He knelt down in front of her and tied her shoes. "You know, we can always buy some flats that look like converse. Just a thought." he told her and shrugged as he moved on to the next foot.

"Yeah, I know." she said softly. "I probably should." she said as he finished.

He kissed her and then went back to finish his food. "Anything special for lunch?"

Celes thought about it for a minute. "Something with iron in it." she shrugged. "Red meat, dark leafy greens." she said. "Oh! Steak and spinach salad with some kind of yummy dressing and juice… oh no Gatorade!" she said in a delighted voice.

"Okay, I can do that. I know the perfect salad. I hope you like it. I know I like it." He shrugged. "It is one of Ro's favorite salads, interesting, isn't it." He chuckled. He placed his dish in the sink and then picked her bag and his bag. "How do you like your stake?" he asked her as he held out his arm to her.

"Medium rare." she said standing and taking his arm with a little bounce.

"What kind of starch do you want this this meal? Rice, potatoes?

"Um… potatoes." she said as they walked out of the flat together.

"Mashed, baked, or fried?" he asked.

"Mashed sounds good." she said.

"That sounds like a good dinner but lunch it is." he smiled down at her. They entered her office and waited for Damon and Vinny to show up.

"Hey, I can eat enough to feed like six people. Thats a good lunch." she said and went over and sat in her chair and leaned back putting her feet up on the desk.

Lee chuckled as he played the statue he gave her. "Well, that is a good thing. The moment you lose your appetite is the moment I become worried."

Celes shook her head. "No appetite losing here." she said with a wink. "My noggins all straightened out now, babe, Im good."

"Good." He smiled at her as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting in. There was a rhythmic knock on the door. "I believe that is for you."

Celes hopped up with a little giggled and opened the door and beamed up at Damon and Venelope. "Oh look at you two!" she said and jumped them hugging them both tightly.

Venelope giggled and hugged her back. "Hello to you too, Mama." she said.

Damon smiled at her. "You look better." he told her as he closed the door behind him. "Daddy Lee!" he called and then jumped on him as he shrank down to a little kid. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You little brat!" he growled as he wrestled him down.

Celes laughed and watched them. She pulled Venelope closer to her and hugged her as Venelope shrank down to the same size as Damon. "Hey we don't have time for a wrestling match, come over to the flat and do that!" she said watching them.

Venelope giggled. "Let him play a little he missed you two." she said and hugged Celes tighter. "I missed you too. I was worried." she said.

Celes turned and kneeled down in front of her. She pressed her forehead to Venelope's and looked at her. "I'm fine now, sweet baby angel."

Damon growled when Lee pinned him down. "So not fair! I can't apparate." He complained and kicked his little legs.

Lee laughed. "Ha! Finally can't cheat, can you?" He picked him up and pulled him into a headlock. "Okay, what trouble have you been up?" He asked them.

"Teacher sex!" Damon declares. "It is awesome!"

Celes turned and balked at him. "Damon!" she said to him trying not to laugh.

Venelope blushed a little. "Really Dai? Really?" she asked planting her hands on her hips. "You will pay for that later." she declared.

Damon ducked his head. "Sorry." He said to both of them. "I got too excited."

Lee tried not to laugh so he coughed. "I am so glad I'm not you right now." He told him.

Celes shook her head at them. "Alright, lets do this memory thingy so that we can all get to where we need to be." Celes said looking at the clock.

Damon nodded and placed his hand on Lee's temples then transferred the memories of what happened to Lee.

Lee nodded. "You didn't do too bad." He pulled him into a headlock. "But I told you to stay out of my refrigerator."

Venelope giggled as she watched them and then did the same to Celes.

"Oh boy, essays to grade." Celes groaned.

"I'll help since I assigned it." she said to her and kissed her cheek and grew back into a 16 year old.

Damon gave a little squeal as Lee body slammed him onto the couch. "If I was my full height you so wouldn't win."

"Yeah, yeah." He picked him up and set him on the ground. "Get to class, brat."

Damon took Vinny's hand. "Ready?" He asked as he grew into his sixteen year old form. He kissed Vinny's neck. "Am I still in trouble?" He whispered.

Venelope smiled at him. "Yes, but you'll like how I punish you." she whispered back and kissed him and then led him from Celes' office.

Celes watched them go shaking her head. "You know we all still look like that." she pointed out with a giggle.

Lee chuckled. "Yes we do." He gave her a playful growl and stalked her around the room. "Come here, Smiles."

Celes giggled and eagerly went into his arms. She looked up at him with a little smile and kissed his chin.

He pulled her tightly into him and kissed her. He rained more kisses all over her face. He moaned as he kissed her lips. He licked from their collarbone up to her chin. "I want you again but I'll have to wait until tonight." He gave a dark chuckle. "When you least expect it we will be in a corridor." He kissed her again and then groaned. "I'll see you during lunch." He gave her a lingering kiss and then left.

Celes took deep breaths to calm herself then shook her head and laughed. She rubbed her belly to calm the butterflies that settled there and then walked out of her office and headed to her first class. She walked in and the first things she did was casted the spell to reverse whatever it was the Kama did, completely and then started her lesson. By lunch she was starving both sextually and for food and just ready to appease her appetite. She dismissed her class before lunch as they finished their potions and was done a half an hour before lunch. She sighed and sat down at the front of the class at her table and started to grade essays while she waited for lunch to start.

"Welcome back." Jonathan greeted her. "I missed you." He told her as he leaned against the doorway. He wore his teaching robe but it was open to show that he was wearing fitted jeans and a dark t-shirt. He sat at the students desk in front of the classroom.

Celes looked up at him and gave him a little smile, one of her shy ones and then her eyes brightened. "I have something for you." she said and waved her hand and a little bouquet of black lillies appeared tied together by a black ribbon. She picked them up and slid off her stool and walked over to him and offered them to him. "To thank you." she said to him with a smile.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "For what?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"For forcing my family to find a way to fix me, of course. Silly goose." she said and set the flowers down in front of him. "When I told my husband, Lee, I was going to give you flowers he thought it was a good idea." she giggled and watched him carefully.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Are you still playing house with him? Pathetic." He snorted. "I will however take your flowers. They are quite beautiful, even if they are black." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "We can be friends, you and I. I think that would be nice."

Celes gave him a little smile. "I suppose, I could be your friend." she said and walked back over to her table. "And you know I don't only 'play house' with Lee as you so graciously put it. I also 'play house' with Roman. And last time I checked that sort of gives me a one up on you." she said and winked good naturedly but her guard was up.

He gave her a nice smile. "Touche." He told her. "Why dont you play house with me?" He asked. "When you stayed with me to calm Venelope down it wasn't so bad. We were a pretty good team, no?"

Celes smirked. "You know very well that would never work. You want Roman not me." she said. "But like I said, I could be your friend." she shrugged.

He gave her a sad smile. "I know. I'm sorry. I... I just miss the presence of a woman in my flat. Venelope spends her time with her mate so I don't see her as often. I don't really have friends. I was never good at making friends." He shrugged. "Sorry that I asked that of you. I just wanted someone to spend time with. Not sexually, just to talk over coffee or tea."

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at him. He seemed genuine but she knew somewhere in there he was plotting his next move. "Tell you what, you agree to meet me in public areas of the castle I'll drink tea with you sometimes. And we can talk." she said to him.

"Really? Like the dining hall or the courtyard?" He asked. "Of course I would prefer to stay inside until it warms up. I may like the damp and coolness but I'm still Hawaiian and love the warmth." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Celes smiled back at him. "I actually match that sentiment. Let us stick to the Great Hall until it warms up. Maybe in between last classes and dinner." she said. She started to gather her things and put them into her bag so she could go find Lee.

"Thank you, Celes. Really, I mean it. Thank you." He picked up the flowers and smiled at her. "I'm going to preserve these." He chuckled. "Oh, and I'm glad your family has found a way to heal you." He smelled the flowers and chuckled as he walked out the class.

Celes watched him go and crossed her arms and frowned. She didn't know what he was up to, but maybe if she spent time with him she could find out. She gave a little growl and picked up her bag and headed out into the corridor and started to make her way towards Lee's classroom.

"No running!" Lee called out to his students as the bell rang. He laid eyes on Celes and frowned. "You are early. I was going to pick you up." He told her. He took her bag and sat her down at his work station.

"Sorry, my kids got done early. I had a visit from our friendly neighborhood stalker. I think hes up to something. I mean when is he not, but…" she trailed off and looked up at him. "I agreed to have tea with him in the Great Hall after classes… so we can talk." she said softly and bit the inside of her mouth.

"What?!" He snapped. He glared when a couple of stragglers giggled and left the room. He closed the door and turned on Celes. "You can't go. You are not allowed to go. I forbid it. And if you aren't going to listen to me, I'm gonna tell Harry and Ro." He growled and paced the room. "Why would you even agree?"

Celes sighed. "Because if I talk to him, maybe I can figure out some stuff about him that will help us figure out a way to bring him down. Lee, he doesnt affect me anymore. He has nothing to use against me. Everything he had went away when the madness did. I really can do this, you could just… hover outside of the Great Hall if it'll makes you feel better. Or better yet we can get the cloak from Harry… but I'm not going to sit on the sidelines anymore. I can't, he wants take Roman from us, I want to fight. And the best way I know how is to get to know my enemy." she said to him.

Lee grumbled to himself as he listened to her. He flipped the stakes and covered them. "I'm going to hover outside the doors like some jealous husband or boyfriend. I'm going with you and I'm not going to wear that damn cloak." He growled and paced more. It sounded like a good strategy plan but every time he was nice to her something seemed to go wrong or he would try to get into her head some how.

Celes watched him and gave another sigh. "Lee, I don't think he'll open up if you're right there all hovering guy. You can still protect me if you're outside of the Great Hall. And I can protect myself. I have the shield back and I can cast that even when Im not right next to Ro." she said to him and slid off the stool and went over to stop his pacing. "I'm not trying to upset you, or be reckless, I'm just trying to come up with a strategy." she said. "I'm clever."

He gave another growl. "Fine but _you_ , have to tell Harry and Ro. I refuse to have you drinking tea with that asshole without everyone knowing." He told her.

Celes gave a little smiled and ran her hands up his neck and then back down over his shoulders to sooth him a little. "I wasn't not going to tell them. Why would I keep that a secret?" she asked.

He sighed and leaned over the counter. "I don't know what is worse, Roman and her wild nature and recklessness or your need to pop major news like this." He grumbled to himself.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. "I'm sorry." she said to him. "We don't exactly make life easy on you guys do we?" she asked and sat back down. "I just want to help." she added with a sheepish smile as she watched him.

"I know. I know." He sighed as he stood up and looked at the stakes. He turned the potatoes off and drained them. He started to make the mashed potatoes and would check on the stakes occasionally. He continued to grumble to himself but nothing really audible.

Celes watched him, she felt bad for not running it past him and the others first. She should have. She sighed. "I really am sorry." she said with a little smile.

Lee looked over to her. "I know." He told her, "Just forget about it for now." He took out the stakes and finished the potatoes. He pulled out the spinach, slivered almonds, dried cranberries, and the crumbled feta cheese. He put everything together except for the almonds. He heated them up in a pan to roast them a bit. when he was done he added them to the salad. He pulled out a raspberry vinaigrette and made her plate. "Lunch is served." he told her.

Celes smiled and licked her lips and started in on the salad and gave a little moan. "Yes, this is just what I needed. Well this and… other things…" she said with a wink.

He smiled at her as he sat down and watched her eat. "Good." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and licked her lips getting some of the raspberry vinaigrette dressing off of them. "Hows being back?"

He nodded, "So far so good. I kind of rather be at home with everyone else but I know we are needed here. If there is one thing I miss its the refrigerator. That is totally coming with us if we ever decide to leave."

Celes nodded. "I really miss home too, being there, even when I was mad and then sleeping for a week… it was good." she said and ate more of her salad. "I really want to be here too though, the school needs to be protected and I loved being here when I was a teenager." she smiled.

He nodded, "I know you do." He got up and got a glass and poured some Gatorade and gave her the glass.

Celes smiled and took a drink. "I think I miss Roman and Harry. They're home." she said to him and ate some more salad.

He nodded, "They are lively they keep us on our toes so it makes sense. Besides you have a stronger relationship with them both."

Celes nodded and looked at him. "We could have a strong relationship too, you know. But I get what you mean." she said and went back to eating her food. "So, whats the plan this evening?"

Lee sighed, "I don't know anymore." he told her. He laid his head on the countertop and let the cool surface calm him. He was still upset about what she did. He gave a gasp as if he remembered something. "I overheard some of my students talking earlier today. They were talking about that stakes. Word got out that the student you helped was hurt in that area so now boys are trying to brave it out and show there is nothing wrong in that area. So far its been all talk and no action."

Celes gave a little growl. "Teenagers are so stupid, there was someone else with the girl I helped." she said scowling down at her salad. "I think that I may go see if I can ward the area until I figure out what's happening." she said and pushed her plate away.

Lee pushed her plate back to her. "Finish eating first, I made you dessert but you have to finish eating."

Celes gave a little smile and started to eat again. "Sorry, just… stupidity irks me." she said and looked at him biting the inside of her mouth. "What did you make?"

He smiled at her. "You will see."

Celes giggled a little. "Oh, I like surprises." she purred and continued to eat her salad and then looked at him again. "Are you going to eat?"

"Not right now. I'll eat a little later." He told her.

"You know you shouldn't…" she trailed off. "Nevermind."

Lee laid his head back onto the countertop and closed his eyes. He looked up at her and watched her eat. "Don't eat just the salad. You need the rest of the food to give you energy too." he told her.

Celes nodded. "Yes sir." she said and started to eat the potatoes as well.

He chuckled and shook his head. He got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out her dessert. "I think you need a little incentive." He placed the tray on the counter. "I piped cheesecake into the center of the strawberries. I wanted to test them out on you before I made them for Ro… if that is okay?"

Celes grinned and nodded. "Oh yes! That is okay with me." she said looking at them and starting to eat her food a little faster.

Lee chuckled, "Now that is what I'm talking about." He made himself a plate and and started to eat himself. "I was thinking for dinner we could go to the Great Hall."

"Sure, it'll give you a break from cooking." she said pointing her fork at him. "But I think sometime this week I'd like to make you dinner, if thats okay." she said.

"That sounds good to me." He told her. "Do you think you can do so without dancing in the kitchen?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "I can restrain myself." she said to him. She finished her food and watching him eating his.

Lee chuckled as he ate. "Did you want something to drink?" He asked her.

Celes looked at her glass and shook her head. "I've had enough to drink." she said to him. Her eyes heated as she thought of the dirty way she wanted him to have her. She shook her head and shivered.

Lee chuckled, "Not now, but later." he whispered to her. "You remember our deal." he winked at her.

Celes nodded with a giggle. "I do, but that doesn't stop my brain from coming up with creative ways you could have me." she said.

He chuckled, "Eat the strawberry experiments. I followed your cheesecake recipe, so it should be good."

Celes picked on up and took a test bite and grinned when she swallowed it. "You didnt even skimp on the sugar. Good job, Lee." she teased and finished the strawberry and picked up another.

Lee chuckled as he finished his plate and picked up her empty plate. "Yeah, well… Longbottom came by again." he said sheepishly.

Celes giggled. "I told you its not salt, salt you can afford to be stingy with because you can always add more if there isn't enough, but if there isn't enough sugar you're sort of screwed into starting over." she winked. "You'll get it though, you're well on your way to being just as brilliant at baking as I am." she said and ate another and gave a little moan.

"Yeah, I'll just leave all that to you and Ro." he chuckled. "Of course I keep saying that and I find myself trying to bake or make desserts." He shrugged. "I'll get it."

Celes smiled at him. "Yes you will." she said and ate another strawberry, she felt the sugar start to affect her so she ate one more and then pushed them away.

Lee chuckled as he wrapped the try. "I'll bring them up to the flat tonight." he told her as he placed them back into the refrigerator.

Celes smiled as her mind went wild with ideas for the strawberries. She looked at him and sighed laying her head on the counter. Their whole dynamic was off, she could sense it. It was frustrating.

Lee placed his hand on her head. "I love you." He told her.

Celes looked up at him. "I love you too, always." she said softly. "We are going to figure out how to be… us again right?" she asked him.

He frowned at her, "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I'm probably just overthinking it, but doesn't it feel weird? I mean not like wrong weird, but like we are out of sync or something?" she asked.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, its just me. You threw me for a loop when you told me you agreed to have tea with that asshole." he grumbled. "I'm still upset."

Celes nodded. "I should have said something before I agreed to it. I realized that the minute I told you about it." she said. "I'm really sorry." she said.

"I know you are trying to help but… come on you can't really go and have tea with him. Why would you even say yes? Every time he is nice to you something goes wrong. I know you are back to yourself again but… you have got to stop."

Celes nodded. "I know, I just… I don't like to give up on people. And he still has humanity in him… but if it will make you feel better, I'll tell him I can't." she said to him.

"That would make me feel a whole hell of a lot better." he told her.

Celes nodded. "Then I'll do that and we can figure out another way to get to know him." she said to him.

"I already know his kind. He is no good." he sighed. "Just tell him you can't have tea with him."

"Okay, I can do that. Really." she said to him. She stood up and walked around to him and touched his cheek. "I know you worry, I'm sorry." she said to him.

He placed his forehead against hers. "I do love you and I don't want you to get hurt. So yes I do worry. Its so weird the way you and Ro operate. You are like yin and yang. You see the light in people whereas Ro just is too stubborn to see it." he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Celes looked up at him. "I love you too, I understand. I wont do anything without asking you first when it comes to that sort of stuff. Okay?" she said to him.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and then sighed. He placed his cheek on top of her head. "I want to punish you for upsetting me, but I'm not sure how to about it just yet. Maybe tease you and keep you waiting until tomorrow morning, or take you until I'm satisfied that you understand you understand who is in charge here." he growled and kissed the top of her head.

Celes shivered and held him a little tighter praying for the second one. She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Dirty woman." He growled at her. He lifted his head and kissed her. "Pregnant horny woman. It's supposed to be a punishment."

Celes giggled. "Sorry." she said with a little blush and kissed his chin. She looked around him when students started coming in and stepped away. "I'd better go, see you after class." she said to him.

He pulled her into a dark little hall to give them privacy and put up a cloaking spell. "You aren't going to run away from me that easily." he growled and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her.

Celes felt a burst of butterflies in her belly and gave a little moan into his mouth. She pulled away panting. Desire shot down between her legs and she moaned. "O-oh." she stuttered.

He gave her a dark smile as he picked her up and worked open her jeans. He slipped a hand down the font and entered her core. "We have to make this fast." he told her as he worked her core fast and hard. He kissed her again to mute her moans.

Celes rolled her hips and gave little panting moans against his mouth and pressed her back into the wall to press closer to him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and looked at him.

He moaned again and kissed her. He pressed his forehead to hers and worked her more. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it. "If you don't come in time I'll stop and you'll just have to wait for later." he chuckled as he teased her.

Celes gave a whimpering moan and rolled her hips a little faster. "T-that shouldn't b-be an issue." she moaned and gripped his shoulders bringing one of her legs up as her climax crept up on her.

Lee moaned as he kissed her again. He kissed her chin down her neck and gave a little suck on her neck and left a hickie. He chuckled, "The only teacher I know with hickes to appear will be you." he scraped his teeth against the skin.

Celes shivered and moaned a little louder and kept rolling her hips. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she felt her release right there. "L-lee." she moaned and dropped her head back against the wall and shook it. "P-please…" she said.

"Do you want me to use your trigger?" he whispered as he nipped her chin and kept working her core and clit. He chuckled and kissed her. "I'm not, you have to do this on your own or suffer the consequences." he growled and kissed her.

Celes gave a little whimper and then looked at him. She kept her hips rolling and closed her eyes. She felt her climax smash into her and she gave a little shriek as she came. She shook hard and held onto Lee tightly, her eyes narrowed at him. "Evil man." she panted.

He chuckled and kissed her as he closed her jeans. "Consider that your punishment served." he kissed her nose then smacked her ass. "Now get to class."

Celes gave a little squeal and giggled. "Yes, sir!" she said and walked off a little extra roll in her hips as she walked.

Lee chuckled, "See you at dinner… maybe sooner." he told her as he winked at her and then went to his workstation and started to clean up.

Celes giggled and got back to her classroom and when the students were all there she started her afternoon classes. She kept her thoughts off dirty ones for that time period, although it wasn't easy. She kept her mind busy by helping her OWL students with their potions as best she could. She sat at the front of her class and watched the students and worked on grading the essays. She answered questions as they came and by the time it was close to class being over she found herself daydreaming. She kept having to blink and shake her head to re concentrate on the task at hand. She dismissed her class when it was time and pulled her hair back out of her face into a messy bun on top of her head and grabbed her bag she headed back to the flat before dinner to change and try to get some work done.

"Woman!" Lee called as he entered the flat. He set his bag down and crossed his arms as he stood over her. "Why were you not in your class?"

Celes looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I… " she trailed off and looked back at her grading. "I got tunnel vision." she said lamely.

He sighed, "You are supposed to stay in your class until I get you." he told her as he plopped down next to her. "Do you not want me to escort you back in forth to your classes?"

"I'm sorry, yes I do. I will wait from now on." she said and kissed his nose and turned back to the essay she was reading.

"Busy day?" he asked as he watched her.

Celes sighed. "These are just the one Vinny assigned. I'm going to stop after this and give her the rest at dinner." she said and finished giving it a few more red marks and then rolling it back up she sat back and placed her hands on her belly. "How was your afternoon, Chocolate Bear?" she asked.

"It was uneventful." he told her. He pulled her into his side. "I can't wait until it starts to warm up." he told her and kissed her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped a blanket and wrapped them in it. He held her took in her body heat. "Minx," he hissed at her as he kissed her neck.

Celes shivered. "What'd I do?" she asked snuggling closer. "I did daydream a little but I can't project them like Roman." she said and kissed his neck as she put her cold hands up his shirt to warm them.

He shivered as he pressed his hands over hers. "You gave me a mini heart attack." he told her. "We had a routine of me taking you to your class. Then picking you up for lunch, and then picking you up after classes. You threw off my whole schedule today. How am I supposed to tease you if you aren't there for me to tease?"

Celes looked at him and kissed his cheeks and lips. "I'm sorry." she whispered and trailed kisses down his neck. "I wont mess it up again." she said and kissed back up his neck to his chin and then his lips again with a little moan. "Promise."

He moaned as he kissed her. He held her tightly in his arms. "Good cause you don't get any sex until later, later." he told her.

Celes pouted but nodded. "I suppose I deserve that." she said and kissed his ear and sucked on the lobe a little and then trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

Lee chuckled. "We have a couple of hours until supper." He picked her up and he laid on the couch and laid her on top of him. "I'm going to nap." he told her. "You stay here." he reached for the remote and gave it to Celes. "If you aren't going to nap then you can watch tv but I want you here."

Celes snuggled closer to him, she was on her side and she pressed her cheek over his heart. She thought about turning on the tv but thought better of it and set the remote down and closed her eyes. "I can sleep." she said softly. "Right here."

"Good," He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over her arms and back. "I'm sorry if I'm boring. I just feel a little tired today. I guess it the whole coming back again after a week of just being lazy." he chuckled.

"Its alright, love. I'm tired too." she sighed and rubbed her cheek on his chest and took a deep breath taking in his scent.

"This is going to be a long week, isn't it?" he sighed. "It usually is when you don't want to be somewhere." he closed his eyes and continued to rub her back. He felt Bree give a kick and chuckled. "We are trying to warm up and rest and she is active.

Celes giggled a little and rubbed the side of her belly. "She just wants attention." she said. "She likes being the center of attention."

He placed a hand on the side of her belly and rubbed it. "Its nap time. Go to sleep." He told Bree.

Celes giggled but to her amazement Bree settled down. "Well looks like you've got the magic touch." she said and kissed his chin and closed her eyes again.

"That is because I'm the daddy and what I say goes." He smiled and rubbed her belly again.

Celes giggled again. "She's going to adore you." she muttered as she started to nod off.

Lee chuckled. "All our kids adore me." he told her and fell asleep. He didn't know how long he had slept but he came awake with a jolt when he had heard a strange banging noise. He looked around the semi dark room. He hear the noise again and realized someone was 'knocking' on their statue. Lee let his magic seep out and found it was Poppy. He slowly sat up and laid Celes on the couch and wrapped her tighter in the blanket. He allowed Poppy to enter the flat. "How can I help you?" he greeted.

"Is Celes here? We have another student that is… I don't know what is wrong with her." She told him.

Lee frowned and nodded. "She is napping, I'll get her." he walked back to the living room and found Celes was already awake. "Poppy needs your help. She said there was another student."

Celes sighed and gave a little nod. She grabbed his arm and pulled on it to stand. She rolled her shoulders and went over and slipped on her slippers because she didn't want to deal with her shoe laces. She turned back to him. "You should come and see. Maybe Alemana knows something we don't." she said.

Lee nodded as he held his arm out and held her. They walked down to the Hospital wing. He stood back as he allowed Celes to work. Alemana asses the situation as he looked onto the girl. "Was there another student with her?" he asked.

Celes gave a little nod. "It was the same with the first girl. She's overheated." she sighed thinking it over. "I wish Roman was here, she could read the girls memories and maybe figure this out. But I'm sort of not telling her about this." she said softly dipping the washcloth into the icy water she had asked for and placed it on the girls head and closed her eyes sending her ability to cool and heal through the girl.

"I think she really needs to know. She is the only one that can reel Pele in. It is her work but… there is something strange too."

Celes looked back at him. "You noticed that too, I can sense Pele but there is something else. Something that is making this reaction more dangerous than it really is." she said and pulled her hand away to relax.

He nodded. "I will try to block the area off but I don't think that will help. If anything we can try and warn the students but the students aren't going to listen. They are just going to be a moth to a flame if word gets out. This weekend we will tell her but until then we will just have to keep an eye out."

Celes sat back and looked at the girl and went over spells in her head. "I can think of a spell that might… provide a band aide until we can tell Ro. Uh its a perception charm. It would be cast over the entrance to that part of the library. It would… prevent students from going into the area." she said pressing her lips together.

"We can try it.. I'm not sure it will help but we will try. Pele is strong… a little too strong…" He rubbed his chin as he looked down at the girl. "The other girl, did we find out who was with her?"

"No, I went up there after it happened but Pele ran me off by scaring the baby. So I just didn't get a chance to cast a tracking spell to see if I could figure it out." she sighed.

"I'll try and go up there and see what I can find… that is if she don't run me off either." he sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be tough."

Celes reached over and grabbed his hand. "I know, but we have to face it sometime." she said to him rubbing her thumb over his wrist.

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah, I know."

Celes looked back at the girl and shook her head. "There isn't anything to do now, except keep her temp down. Poppy can do that. I used some of Hi'iaka's magic to sooth the bad heat." she said standing. She wiped a little beaded sweat off her forehead and looked up at him.

Alemana gave her a concerned look. "Don't over do it, okay?" he wrapped an arm around her and escorted her out the hospital wing. "If you did, Ro would be upset."

Celes looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I'm just still dissipating the heat I took from the girl. I'll be fine." she said but allowed him to escort her along.

"Either way, you are still pregnant and too much heat for the baby isn't good." he told her. He held her tighter as he escorted her down to the Great Hall for supper. He poured her a glass of cold water. "Drink."

Celes nodded and took the glass and drank half of it before she stopped and looked at him. "You seem a little less angry." she pointed out to him leaning back in her chair and drinking more water.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Celes shook her head. "Nevermind." she leaned forward and grabbed a piece of bread and started to nibble on it.

"Are you talking about you and Lee?" he whispered.

Celes gave him a smile. "I'm talking about in general." she said to him.

"I'm not an angry person. I'm a warrior but not an angry person. I… don't handle disappointment well. Especially when it involves me. I should be discipled and sure in my decisions. I'm sorry if I came off as an angry person."

Celes nodded. "It's alright." she said to him. "Thank you for being a sounding board, I appreciate it, so does Hi'iaka." she said to him.

"I'm… sorry too. I haven't really given you a chance. That was unfair to you. I know I can be a hard man to deal with." He gave her a half smile. "Hi'iaka always told me that."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I think thats why we always fight." she said to him rubbing his cheek. "You're a hard man and I'm full of passion and conviction about the things I believe in. It is alright though."

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Every life is different for me. This one is just a little harder because there is so much I want but can't have. However, there is also so much I need to learn. Especially when it comes to the whole relationship dynamic. You all really love each other and sometimes that is just too much for me to handle. But that is the emotion aspect I need to get use to. How does Hi'iaka take that?"

"Admittedly freaking out a little. Waking to find that you are in fact lovers with your sister and that you share both the men most important to you with her is a shock to the system. I think she… handled it differently because I was broken when she came to consciousness." Celes shrugged and pulled her hand away from him.

He chuckled, "That is Hi'iaka for you. Deals with the problem that needs to be dealt with and then freaks out about it later."

"Yes, I must get that from her." she sighed closing her eyes and rubbing her belly.

He nodded as he looked down at her belly. "He loves you, you know. And the baby." He told her. "It's his child how can he not love the baby."

Celes smiled and opened her eyes. "I know, I don't doubt that. I may have a few weeks ago, but I see the world a little clearer now. I know. I also know that in spite of your… annoyance towards me you care about me." she said to him with a little shrug she sat forward and started to fill her plate feeling good enough to eat.

He chuckled again. "I do. I really do. You… you are special. Not only to Lee but to Ro and Harry. They love you and want to keep you protected." He chuckled again. "Baby maker."

Celes giggled. "Thats me, I grow on people." she said and shook her head as she took a bite of her food.

He shook his head and made his plate. he looked out onto the sea of kids. Then back to Celes. "Ro said the same thing." he teased.

Celes nodded. "Thats because she does too, I think the two of us together can overwhelm people sometimes." she said and continued to eat as Bree kicked happily that she was getting fed as well.

He smiled as he thought back on his little time he spent with her on her birthday. She was a wild one and he liked that. Lots of passion in her. "Both of you are giving. There is more in you than her but when she is with someone that she loves she is just as giving." he told her.

Celes looked over at him and nodded. "She is, I love that about her. I love just about everything about her, even the annoying parts, because at the end of the day shes mine and I'm hers." she sighed.

He chuckled. "Either way, you two are beautiful and I'm happy she has someone like you in her life."

Celes turned to him and scooted a little closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she said as she felt Hi'iaka come forward and reach a hand to run down his chest.

He shivered, "What are you doing?"

She shivered and kissed his lips lightly. "I don't know." she said back.

"We… are in a…" He gently licked her lips. "... room of kids…" he whispered.

"Then lets not be." she said to him.

"You need to feed the baby." he told her and kissed her again. Lee gave a growl. "Women!" he growled. "Both of you women, minx!"

Celes giggled as she felt Hi'iaka pull back. "Sorry, she sort of took over there." she snorted a little and looked up at him. "Uh, Hi." she said and went back to her food.

"Oh, don't 'hi' me." He growled as he leaned over to her and growled in her ear and nipped it. "I think we need to go now. I'll cook you something."

Celes nodded. "Good idea." she shivered.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the door off to the side of the Great Hall. "I just remembered why we don't eat in the Great Hall." He growled as he pulled her into a dark corridor. He thanked God the kids were at supper and he didn't have to find a corridor. He pushed her against the wall and worked open her jeans. He yanked them down and off of her. He picked her up and worked open his slakes and then thrust hard into her. "No more eating in the Great Hall. We don't know how to act."

Celes gave a little shriek and nodded. "O-okay." she said and wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts. She leaned forward and kissed him. "W-whatever you say."

"You're damn right!" He growled and pumped faster into her. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her lips as his tongue rubbed against her rings. His hand slid up her teaching robe under her shirt. He found her breast and tweaked the nipple. "Better than the little touching we did when we were teenagers." he moaned.

Celes nodded and shivered and arched her back pressing her breast into his hand. "M-much." she moaned and then gave another shriek and kept up with his thrusts. She leaned forward and trailed kisses down his neck and then licked back up it and nipped at his chin with another shriek.

He moaned as he leaned down to the base of his neck. He sucked on her neck and left another hickie. He leaned down further to her breast. He waved his hand and her robe open and shirt ripped. "I'll mend it." he moaned. He buried his face into her breast and sucked on the soft flesh. He left a trail of hickies and the caught her nipple into his mouth.

Celes sucked in a breath and gave a scream and pressed her breast into his mouth a little more. She clung to him with her legs and her fingers dug into his shoulders and leaned her head back and screamed again and started to feel the tingling of her orgasm.

He growled as he kissed her to silence her screams. He chuckled as he pumped faster. "You are going to attract Peeves if you don't keep quiet." he told her. He went back to he breast and buried his face in them. He sucked on the other nipple and moaned against her. He licked up to her collarbone and then to her neck he sucked on her neck and growled against her neck as he bit her.

Celes eyes shot open when he bit her and something went a little wild inside of her. She clawed at his back through his shirt and gave a tiny growl as she leaned forward and kissed and sucked on his neck. She sent him screams in their connection and bit the inside of her mouth so she would scream out loud. She felt her body start to tighten around him. "O-oh God!" she said into his ear.

Lee moaned as he felt his orgasm shiver up his spine. He pumped faster into her and harder. He growled as he bit her neck again. He bit the base of her neck and then bit the top part of her breast. He was being a little rough but he couldn't help it. He needed it. His fingers dug into the bottom of her thighs as he held her tightly and moved her fast her on him. He moaned again and bit his way up to her chin. He nipped hard at her lips and then thrust his tongue into her mouth. He was dominating her and wasn't giving her any room to protest. He growled again and he held her tighter.

Celes started screaming his name in the connection and bit the inside of her mouth a little harder to keep from doing it out loud. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and gave little growls with each hard thrust. She scraped her fingernails down his back and then bit into his shoulder and felt herself ready to come. She actually screamed out loud against his shoulder because she couldn't think to do anything else to let him know. She was wild, and he was dominating her, and she liked it.

Lee growled against her neck as he bit her harder on the neck. His fingers dug harder into her thighs. He pulled on her hair and covered her mouth with his mouth and kissed her again. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth. With each thrust of his tongue he reached further into her mouth wanting to be deep in her.

Celes gave another out loud scream into his mouth and felt her body start to bead with sweat. She kept up pace and felt herself tighten and suddenly she screamed as her orgasm rocked her hard. She screamed again and kept going, digging her fingers into his back and tightening her legs around him.

Lee roared out his oragasm into her mouth and pumped a few more times. He leaned against her as he sandwiched her between him and the wall. He sucked on her tongue a little longer then broke their kiss. He kissed down her neck and leaned his head against her shoulder. and tried to catch his breath.

Celes panted against his shoulder giving little strangled moans when she still tightened or jerked. She held onto him tightly afraid to let go because she'd probably fall. She was in a sex haze and couldn't quite get her brain to work. She closed her eyes and gave another panted out strangled moan.

Lee gave a little chuckle as he held her tightly. They needed to move but Celes was still holding tightly to him. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Celes nodded as she started to calm down. "Fine." she said and started to loosen her grip on him. "I dont know what go into you, but that was… amazing." she said and kissed his neck.

"I hurt you." he told her as he saw the bite marks. "You bruise easier than Ro." He frowned as he turned her chin to look at what he did. He sighed and shook his head. "Can you stand?"

Celes nodded and gave a little smile. "I'm fine." she said to him as he set her down. "Really, they are just bruises. And they're the sexy kind." she said.

He shook his head. "If you saw yourself…" he trailed off and shook his head again. He set her down and cupped her face. He kissed her gently against her lips. "Ro, will be pissed off if she saw you now." he told her. He winced as he looked at her.

Celes sighed. "I have the same reaction when you and Harry leave bruises all over her body too, but that doesn't stop you two from still doing it." she moved her legs to test them out and then leaned down and pulled her jeans up and winced a little as she pulled them over bruises on the back of her thighs. She smiled and stood back up. "Fix my shirt, you said you would." she giggled. She actually liked the achie bruised feeling she had, but only because of the way it had happened.

He nodded and waved his hand and her shirt fixed. He fixed his pants and looked at the harsh bruising on her neck. "I know you like them but…" he shook his head. "I think tomorrow you will have to heal them. I don't want the students to see them." he told her and kissed her again.

Celes nodded. "I will, no worries." she said and took his hand lacing her fingers with his. "We need to finish eating." she said.

"Come on, I'll feed you." He told her as he pulled her to his classroom. "The sky's the limit, What do you want to eat?" he asked as he open the refrigerator.

"Um, I really want ice cream. The red velvet stuff." she said with a little smile.

"I thought you wanted food, not dessert." he grumbled as he pulled out food for him and a pint of ice cream. He gave her the ice cream and started to make some pasta.

"I ate over half my dinner before Hi'iaka decided to be all… lets have sex in the Great Hall." she shrugged and opened the pint and dipped her spoon into it and then licked the ice cream off the spoon with a sparkling smile at him.

"Women." he grumbled as he added the pasta to the boiling water and starting to make alfredo sauce. In another pot he steamed some broccoli.

Celes giggled and ate another spoon full of ice cream the same way and moaned a little. She was still incredibly turned on but knew they needed to take a break to eat.

Lee pulled down a plate as he checked his pasta. He drained the broccoli and then added it into the alfredo sauce. When the pasta was done he drained them and added them to the sauce. He let it shimmer for a few minutes then turned it off and made a plate.

Celes watched him start to eat and kept eating her ice cream. "What do you think of spicy tuna steak?" she asked him.

Lee frowned at her like she lost her mind then he thought about it and laughed. "I was thinking canned tuna and i was going to say no way."

Celes giggled. "No, I meant like honest to God tuna steaks." she said to him with a little laugh.

"In that case, yeah. That would be good. Like a sweet and spice sauce to over it to balance it out, that would be really good." He told her as he ate his fettuccine.

Celes smiled. "I was thinking about making Pan-Grilled Thai tuna salad." she said to him and took a few more bites of ice cream before she closed the pint and licked off the spoon.

"That might work." he cleaned his plate and filled it again and started to eat again. "I think it will work."

Celes smiled as she watched him eat. "Channeling my need to fill my belly all the time?" she asked with a giggle.

"I didn't eat very much for lunch and then that mad sex session didn't help since I didn't eat anything in the Great Hall." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, babe." she said to him and sighed resting her chin in her hand.

He chuckled, "No you're not. If you could you would do it again."

Celes laughed. "I would do the sex part again, but not the food skipping part." Celes said to him looking at him like he was something she could eat.

"See, I knew you should have ate more. You can't eat me." He told her as he pointed his fork at her. "I'm not pure chocolate… and if I was I'm bitter. You don't like bitter chocolate."

Celes giggled. "I always think you taste pretty sweet." she said to him with a shrug and sat back rubbing her belly.

Lee chuckled and shook his head as he finished eating. "Horny pregnant woman." he growled. He pushed his plate aside and groaned. "I ate too much too soon."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Maybe you should sit for a few minutes." she suggested. "You can sit next to me, I won't bite." she said.

"Ha, ha-ha, ha." he said sarcastically. "We just got done talking about you eating me, Minx."

Celes giggled. "I can eat without taking a single bite, I have a tongue." she said with a wink.

Lee made a sound mixed between a groan and a moan. He looked up at her to say something and his whole vision changed. He was saw Roman humming to herself as she laid on the couch of the flat. He saw another version of himself walk in and laid on top of her. She giggled as she rolled under him and started to kiss him. Then he saw a version of Celes walk in and pouted. She pushed her way between then and kissed Roman. Lee groaned and shook his head trying to clear it. But it was no use he had to let it play out. He tried to ignore it but the moans that were being made had him looking over. He moaned when he saw himself taking Celes and Roman was over her so that she could taste her. Once Celes got her climax he moved onto Roman and took her from behind. Celes wiggled her way under Roman. It was hawaii all over again. When everyone was done Lee moaned and groaned as he shook his head and looked over at Celes. "Did you see that?"

Celes was panting a little and nodded. "I did." she said and sat up with a little growl her whole body was on fire. "Lee…" she said.

Lee moaned as he looked her over with his hot eyes. "Tell me again why we can't stay at home and commute to Hogwarts each morning?" he asked her.

"If you'll recall I was the one who thought we should just commute." she moaned and slid off the chair. She walked over to him and touched his chest.

Lee was already shaking by the time Celes walked around to him. He made a sound between a moan and a growl when she touched him. "Celes…" he moaned out her name.

Celes looked up at him, her whole body shaking with desire. "Take me, please." she said to him and curled her hand into his shirt and pulled his lips down onto hers.

He moaned as he kissed her. He pulled her to him and ripped off her teaching robe. He stood up and with a wave of his hand locked the room. He laid on the ground with her He waved his hand again and their closed were gone and he laid on pallet. He pulled her on top of him and entered her. He moaned loudly as he rolled onto his head. "I'm going to kill Roman." he growled.

Celes planted her hands flat on his chest and started to move up and down on top of him and moaned letting her head drop back. "You and me both." she said.

He gripped her hips and thrust hard and fast into her. He closed his eyes and took in the feel of her. How had they gone from just flirting and teasing each other to a full on sex raid all because of a daydream that was projected onto them? He moaned as he slid his hands up to her breast and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

Celes moaned and arched her back a little. Her whole body was pulsating with desire, desire put there by Roman's daydream, desire for Lee. She moaned again and ran her hands over his chest. She leaned down and kissed his chest and then his chin and his lips. "How does she _always_ do this to us?" she panted and kissed back down his neck.

Lee moaned as he lifted his head and allowed her to do as she liked. He pumped into her as he she rode him. It was beyond him how Ro could do the things she did. But he enjoyed it. He really did. He enjoyed all of what she did. Even if it drove him crazy or to worry, he still enjoyed it. He moaned again and pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it slowly to drive Celes crazy.

Celes started to give little strangled shrieks and balled her fists against his chest. She closed her eyes tighter and moved a little faster and ground down onto him harder. She gritted her teeth and gave little screams.

Lee moaned as he rolled onto his head. He moved his thumb even slower it. He matched her speed but also kept the slowness of his thumb. He looked up at her and saw the blazing fire in her eyes. He gave a dark chuckle and stopped his moving and just moved his thumb.

Celes gave a whimpering growl and she looked down at him. "L-lee." she moaned and started to move on him on her own. She rolled her hips and moaned.

"Yes?" he asked as he smiled up at her.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Don't stop!" she demanded and moaned again.

He gave another dark chuckled. he grabbed her hips and held her tightly as he pistoned into her. He moaned as he closed her eyes and felt her juices leak from her. He pulled her down on him just as hard as he was fast.

Celes screamed every time they slammed together, she brought her hands up and pulled her hair back out of her way and dropped her head back and arched her back so that he slammed into her g spot every time. She screamed a little louder.

Lee enjoyed when she screamed but since she had to teach he had to silence her. He waved a hand and silenced her. He rubbed his thumb over her clit harder and faster. He moaned loudly as he closed his eyes and rolled back onto his head. He looked up at her and took her in. So beautiful. Wild flaming hair, body a light with desire, and swollen with new life. "Scream for me, Celes." he growled at her. "In our connection. Scream for me."

Celes obliged and started to send her screams through the connection they shared and looked down at him. She loved the way he moved under her, the way he made her feel. She sent louder screams as she would be at this point. She was getting close and she was starting to feel the build up as well. She gave a silent moan and rode him harder if that was possible.

He moaned as he closed his eyes and listened to her screams and felt the way she was starting to tighten on him. He knew she was getting closer. He rubbed faster on her clit as her other hand slid up to her breast and gently pulled on her nipple. "Yes, just like that. You wanted just like this, don't you?" he growled as he pistoned faster into her.

Celes arched her breast into his hand and gave a nod and a continued her screams as she held on for dear life. She was so close her whole body was tightening and she could feel the build up right there, she gave another silent moans and sent him more screams and looked down at him pleadingly.

He shook his head. "This is all the help I'm giving you." He growled. "Come on your own." he told her. He continued to pump into him as he tumb worked her clit. He moaned again as he felt his orgasm shiver up his spin.

Celes gave a silent whimper and shook her head and dropped her chin to her chest and worked a little harder sending him screams through the connection and then suddenly her whole body went tight and she came, she gave a silent scream and then felt her juices gush out all over Lee and shook so hard she could barely stay on top of him.

Lee held her tightly and pumped a few times then growled out his own orgasm. He shivered as he slowly sat up and pulled her into his chest. He held her tightly and laid her down with him. He laid them on their side. He took in a breath and let it out slowly as he calmed his breathing. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. He took of her silencing charm and listened to the little moans she was giving.

Celes shivered and jerked and closed her eyes still giving her little moans. She pressed her legs together and moaned a little louder and squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter. " _I dont know if I should thank you or curse you, Baby Girl."_ she sent to Roman and moaned dropping her forehead onto Lee's chest.

" _Why, what did I do?"_ Roman sent back.

Lee held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He ran a hand down her back and rubbed it. "Okay?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, I'm great." she said and kissed his chin. " _One word, Ro. Daydream."_ she sent to her and shivered again and pressed a little closer to Lee.

Lee kissed her lips. "I think we should go to bed." He told her.

Roman laughed in Celes' head. " _Sorry. I just miss you guys. I'll try to keep it under control."_

Celes nodded to Lee. "Probably best not to sleep in your classroom too." she said and kissed his lips. " _One day, Im going to figure out how to channel that and use it against you."_ she sent back to Roman. " _We miss you too."_

Lee waved a hand and dressed them. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He waved his hand again and the pellet was gone and the room unlocked. He walked them up to their flat and kissed paused a couple of times to kiss her.

" _That's not fair! I didn't mean to do it. If I was using my magic to touch you then yes I would say bring it on but this is accidental and I can't control it."_ Roman said in a pouting voice.

Celes giggled every time they stopped to kiss and then outright laughed when Roman said what she said. She pressed her head to Lee's chest and chuckled. " _Alright, alright. Well I suppose then I'll thank you."_ she said to her and snuggled closer to Lee with a little sigh.

"You talking to her?" Lee asked as he kissed her forehead and then entered the flat. He walked her to his room and then undressed her. He changed into his pajamas then crawled into the bed with her. "What did she tell you?" he asked as he wrapped the blankets around them and pulled her into him to keep her warm.

"She said it was accidental." Celes giggled. "I threatened to channel the ability and use it against her but she pouted and protested." she said shaking her head.

He chuckled and as he closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. Suddenly he leaned up and looked down at her. "You can channel her powers?" he asked her. "Any of her powers?"

"As far as I know, she didn't have some of the ones she has now when I first learned how to the summer after fifth year. But I think so yeah." Celes said. "Why?"

"I… I want to touch her." He told her. "Like how she touches us. I want to wake up one morning and make love to her that way. But for now I just want to touch her."

Celes nodded. "Okay, connect with me and then I'll do the rest." she said to him pressing her forehead to his.

Lee laid back down next to her and closed his eyes as he connected to her.

Celes reached out to Roman after Lee was firmly connected. She unified with her and took a deep breath and found the power they were looking for and coaxed Lee's presence into it and channeled it through herself for him. "Try now."

Lee reached out for Roman. He connected to her and tried to touch her. It was still hard but it was better than straining himself to touch her. He slid a hand up her body then wrapped his arms around her.

Roman looked over at Harry and hit him with her magic. "Keep your hands to yourself." she told him.

Harry gave her a curious look. "I'm not doing anything, Ro." he said to her.

She frowned at him but still felt the lightest of touch. She used her magic to hold the hand and shivered when she realized who it was. " _Lee!"_ She giggled as she opened herself to him and wanted to feel more but it only kept a light touch. " _I miss you."_

" _I miss you too."_ he strained and then pulled back already feeling the drain. "Thank you, Celes." he told her as his eyes grew heavy. "I hope I can practice that." he smiled.

"As much as you'd like." she said her own eyes drooping from doing the magic. She snuggled closer to him and opened to Harry. " _I miss you, I love you. I want to talk tomorrow but I'm about to pass out."_

Harry sent a chuckle. " _I love you too, wake me in the morning and we can talk."_ he sent back to her.

Celes gave another little sigh. "Love you, Lee." she muttered and fell asleep.

Lee chuckled, "I don't think we can practice as much as I want." He yawned. "Love you too." and he was out.

It had been about a month since Celes and Lee had returned to Hogwarts and since Ro had her birthday. It was really strange but she had been feeling out of sorts a little. She missed Celes and Lee more and more. The weekends weren't enough for her and she couldn't seem to get enough of Harry. However at the same time she was starting to get annoyed with Harry. It wasn't really anything he had done or said but she was snapping off at him more and more. It was the same with Lee too. Every weekend they went to see Celes and Lee she was snapping at him. What annoyed her even more was the fact that both Lee and Harry both would put their hands up in surrender as if they were backing off and didn't want to annoy her any further. Which was an indication to herself that there was something wrong with her and they both knew it.

Roman laid awake in bed with Harry and sighed. She looked over at the clock and it read three in the morning. She had the sudden craving to eat something. It was a strong craving she couldn't shake off. She bit her lower lip as she looked over at Harry and poked his cheek. "Harry," she whispered. "Harry are you awake?" she aske him.

Harry gave a little groan and cracked an eye open. "I am now, what's going on Ro?" he said to her.

"I'm hungry and want to go get something to eat." She told him. "Will you go with me?" she asked him.

Harry sat up and looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded thinking it was best not to cross her given her mood lately. "Where do you want food from?"

"I'm not sure." She told him as he bounced out the bed. She pulled on her shimmied on her jeans and then pulled on a shirt and shoes. "I was just going to apparate around until something caught my attention."

Harry nodded and got out of the bed also dressing biting back a snarky comment. He smiled and walked over to her. "You should wear a sweater it's still cool outside." He said to her.

She pulled out a sweater and then wrapped it around her hips. "Lets go on our quest for food." She said as she pulled him out the Burrow and apparated around London. They walked around for a an hour and nothing seemed to jump out at her. She apparated them a couple of times until they were in Hawaii. She walked around and but nothing seem to catch her interest. Not even the fruit. But she was starting to get a vague idea of what she wanted. She apparated them to New Mexico and growled. The city was starting to close down. "I hate New Mexico. Everything closes down too damn early." she growled at herself as she walked around still pulling Harry with her. She paused when she smelt the chili in the air. She wanted something spicy… really spicy. She stood staring off into the distance as he raced over thoughts of what she wanted that would be spicy.

Harry watched Roman think. He could hear some of her thoughts and his eyes widened when they landed on where she wanted to go. He was about to say something when she apperated them to where she wanted food from he sighed and shook his head. "Lead on." He said yawning.

Roman had apparated them to Japan. She had taken them to Tokyo since it was a big city and wouldn't be shutting down just yet. She bit at her lower lip as she looked around and tried looking for the right place. She found a little Ramen shop that was about to close She quickly ran up to the own her and started speaking fast in Japanese. She bowed a couple of times in apology and then pulled out a big wad of cash to try to bribe him. He shook his head and closed his the door.

"Shit!" she hissed. SHe looked around and bit her lower lip. "That is the problem with small shops. They run out of food early in the night. She looked down at her watch and bit her lip. It was nearly six in the morning. She spread out her magic and waited for a pull of what she was looking for.

Harry stood next to Roman. "Maybe we can try a bigger cart." He suggested catching she wanted Ramen and starting to look himself.

Roman nodded as she looked and then started to walk slowly. He walked around a little and then finally she squealed and pulled Harry with her. "Over here." she followed the pull of her magic. Lucky for them it was packed and the drunks were finally clearing out. She stood close to Harry as the owner kicked out a lot of drunks and then yelled at them. When a spot was cleared they sat at at table.

"You no from here." the woman told them.

Roman smiled up at her, "No, are you still serving Ramen?" she asked.

"Oh, what do you know about ramen?" the owner teased.

"I know if you want the best you have to come to you." she said buttering her up.

"Oh, you flatter me. I make best ramen. You be my best customer. What about you? You want Ramen too?" She asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, thank you." he said.

"I make special ramen for you two." she said and left.

Roman smiled and bounced in her seat. "I haven't had Romen since Hogwarts." she said as she took off her sweater from her hips and pulled it on.

Harry smiled. "I've never had traditional Ramen so this will be fun." he said with a grin and a yawn.

Roman smiled at him. "Well my magic lead me hear out of all the places in this city so this must be good stuff. Most places make it with pork, some with chicken or beef. Then some placed make the sock with all three. So we really are in for a surprise. But if my magic lead me hear then I know we are in good hands. No pork." she winked at him.

Harry smiled. "No pork is good, I haven't eaten a pork product… since the four of us moved to Godric's Hollow all those years ago." he said to her amazed.

"Sorry about that." she told him. "I know Celes use to eat pork while we were in Hogwarts. I didn't mean to change everyone's diet."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "We are the better for it." he said to her. "Porks fatty, and bad for you blood flow or something like that."

She nodded and smiled as she looked around. It had been years since she had been in Japan but something told her she was going to be here for a while. She rubbed her arms a little to fight against the cold. "Tomorrow we get to see Celes and Lee."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I'm excited. Hopefully this weekend you won't…" he trailed off and shook his head, he was about to say jump down Lee's throat for bruising her, but decided not to. "Never Mind, it'll be good. You want Celes first or Lee?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and felt annoyed. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't snap at him. She laid her head down on her arms. "I don't care. They are people you can't just chose them like some kind of drinking product." she said quietly. "Besides its not all about me. They have their needs too."

Harry raised his hands. "Alright, we can just play it by ear then." he said sitting back and crossing his arms, he couldn't put his finger on it but something was really off about Roman. It scared him a little, maybe hed ask Celes to look her over.

"I hate when you guys do that!" She snapped at him. "Raising your hands in surrender like its my fault and not want to deal with the issue, I know I'm off. I don't need you guys to remind me every time I snap at you." She growled. She groaned as she placed her face in her arms. "I'm sorry." She told him.

Harry sighed and got up and sat in a chair next to her and rubbed her back. "Maybe you should ask Celes. She might be able to help." he said softly.

Roman mumbled against her arms but nothing audible really was heard. She took a deep breath and looked over at Harry. "I will ask this weekend." She told him.

Harry nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thats all I ask." he said soothingly.

Although she was annoyed she still found she wanted him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you." She told him.

Harry smiled. "I love you too." he said back and kissed her again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sat back while he waited for their food and stifled another yawn.

"I knew you couple." The owner told them. "You married?" She asked as set down the two bowls of ramen.

"Yes." Roman smiled. "May I have some chili?" She asked.

"Oh, you like spicy?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"I bring chili." She said as she left.

Roman looked at her soup. There was mushrooms, slices of beef, bean sprouts, green onion, spinach, and carrots. "This is going to be yummy."

Harry looked at his own and nodded. "Yes, it is." he smelled it steaming and nodded. "Yes definitely going to be good."

Roman used her chopsticks and mixed them around. She blew to cool the noodles then ate some. She moaned and nodded. "Yes, this is good."

"You like?" The owner asked her as she set the red bottle with the green top down.

"Yes very much so." Roman told her as she squirted the chili into her soup. It was the size of a quarter.

"I tell you secret of soup." She motioned for them to lean closer as she leaned closer. "I use chicken broth. No pork."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Good secret, thank you." he said and bowed a little in his seat he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat his own Raman.

Roman smiled at her. "You keep making it this good we will keep coming back."

"You my best customers. Like family, you keep coming back I give you family discount." She bowed and walked away.

Roman chuckled as she ate her soup. The spiciness of the food started to clear her sinuses. She sniffed as she continued to eat. She sighed as she sat back to take a little break. "This is great. How do you like it?"

"Its brilliant, I'm glad for your crazy craving. But I think when we get home I'd like to spend the day in bed." he said with a half smile.

She chuckled and shook her head as she finished her bowl. She rubbed her stomach. "Now I have a food baby." She giggled. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I can go back to sleep now." She sighed.

Harry finished off his own bowl and then pulled out money to pay. He stood and picked her up. "Lets get you home." he said and kissed her forehead.

"You good man. You bring wife out to eat. Come back tomorrow and I keep some special for you." The little owner told them.

Roman smiled. "Thank you." She told her. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his neck. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Take us home so we can sleep for a little while before going to see Celes and Lee." She told him as she ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck.

Harry nodded with a chuckle and walked them out and then apparated them back to The Burrow. Once he got them there he went back into their room and laid her on the bed. He waved a hand and they were both undressed and crawled in next to her. He wrapped the blankets around them and pulled her close to him. He yawned. "Comfortable?" he asked.

She giggled then snuggled closer to him until he was practically laying on top of her. "I am now." She told him. She rained kisses down his neck and over his chest and shoulder.

Harry chuckled and gave a little moan. "Keep kissing me, Ro, we won't sleep." he said kissing her neck and giving it a little suck with a moan.

She shivered and moaned as she ran her hands up his back. "Maybe the best way to get warm is to do a little touching." She whispered and nipped at his shoulder. She giggled as she ran her leg up and down his leg. She gave another sigh as she closed her eyes and settled down.

Harry moaned a little and ran his hands down over her body and then laid his head down next to hers and faced her face. He kissed her nose. "Sleep, you little nymph." he growled and shut his very droopy eyes.

Roman shivered again as she rubbed her nose against his. "Wake me in a pleasing way?" She asked. "You teased me and I want more." She sighed and pressed her lips to his. "I'm just tired..." she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Harry chuckled and fell asleep thinking he'd do just that.

Celes woke a few hours after she had managed to go back to sleep, something had woken her around three in the morning and she had laid awake for nearly two hours trying to figure out what it was. She finally realized she was feeling something from Roman and sighed. She reached out to her but she was already asleep again. Now Celes gave a little moan and opened her eyes and smiled pressing closer to Lee and ran a hand down over his hip and slipped it into his pj pants and rubbed it over his ass giving it a little squeeze. She giggled and kissed his mouth again. "Well I can feel the heat from across the room, ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanted do?" she sang. "Well I melt, everytime you look me that way." she stopped to kiss his nose and lips again and then moaned having trouble concentrating on the song.

Lee groaned. "You as 're going to kill me." He told her. "I wear pajamas for a reason, Celes." He told her as he cracked open his eyes.

Celes smiled at him. "Sorry." she said and kissed him again and took her hand from his pants. "But pants are just a piece of clothing… they don't prevent much if you don't want them to." she said and kissed his adams apple with a moan.

He moaned a little but pulled away. He looked down at her. "You _have_ to heal yourself. I dint Right snapping at me or jumping down my throat today because you are bruised. You agreed last night." He told her.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Okay, alright. I just missed one last time… shes so testy lately." she grumbled and sat up and gave a moan, her body ached. She started healing bruises as she found them.

Lee sighed as he slipped out the bed. He loved Celes but lately he felt a violent need to have her. She said she enjoyed it but the truth of it was he was scared shitless about it. Then it didn't help that she was so fair and bruised easily. When Roman saw the bruising she had gave him a good tongue lashing. And not the good kind. It was getting harder every weekend when she came over too. One minute she was snapping at him or Harry and the next she was crawling all over them to get their clothes off. The only one that she didn't snap at was Celes. But she would get a little testy with her. "I'm worried about her." He whispered. "I really am."

Celes looked at him and nodded. "I am too, this morning I woke up at three and I couldn't figure out why until I'd been awake a while. It was Roman, shes… off somehow." she sighed and crawled out of the bed and kissed him. She leaned down and pulled on one of his shirts and looked up at him again. "I'll try to talk to her, maybe give her an exam. Will that help?" she asked taking his hand and running her thumb over his wrist.

He nodded, "I think that will help. So if you do find something then we can deal with it. If not I think we may need to talk to her and see who she is angry with and why." He lifted her hands and kissed them. "I have a half day today so Alemana wants to check out the library." He told her.

Celes nodded. "He want me to go with you guys?" she asked.

Lee shook his head. "He doesn't want to aggregate Pele's spirit and he doesn't want to put the baby in danger in case she does lash out." He quickly changed for the day. "I think someone keeps taking down the protective charm. It didn't make sense why we keep getting more students overheating."

Celes sighed and crossed her arms after she pulled on jeans and then changed into a maternity top. "I dont know. It just… theres a piece missing and I cant find it." she grumbled and padded out of the room.

Lee grumbled as he scrubbed his face with his hands. Something is going on and they really would need Ro's help at a time that she wasn't herself. He walked out the room and put water on to boil. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be good." she said sitting down watching him, she couldn't seem to get enough of him. And when Harry and Roman were around it extended to them. It felt like she was getting to know Lee again, but with Ro and Harry it was like old times, right now to Roman calling Harry and herself rabbits. She raked her gaze over Lee as he started to cook and bit the inside of her mouth to stop a moan. She pressed her legs together and rubbed her belly as the bats, that had started to replace the butterflies Lee gave her filled her stomach. She had spent the last month dodging Kama too. She told Lee about it, everytime he came to her and tried to make her feel bad for backing out on their… 'dates'. She had tried to explain that Lee and Harry were a very jealous men but that seemed to just give him more ways to insult her. She took the insults in stride and quipped back with her own most of the time but it got grating after time. She scowled and looked at her arm where her golden snitch tattoo stood over the scar that used to be her dark mark. She let her thoughts drift back to the library and the students and her frown deepened and she pressed her lips together, what were they going to do about that?Not to mention Ro's attitude and lack of patients with the boys. She sighed and looked up at Lee and took pleasure in watching him move as she pushed all her worrisome thoughts away.

Lee made some eggs, toast, turkey bacon, and some fruit. He gave her a plate and then went back to making tea for the both of them. He set her lady gray down and sat across from her with his plate. "So, I was thinking of making Ro's favorite dinner tonight. You know… maybe keeping her pleased will keep her calm." he shrugged as he ate.

Celes nodded as she nibbled on her turkey bacon. "Thats a good idea, I could make her a cheesecake." she suggested, her mind going off in another worrisome tangent she looked away frowning, distracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Celes looked back at him and smiled a little. "I'm just worried, about Roman, about the students. About how pushy Kama is getting." she rolled her eyes and took a few bites of eggs.

Lee frowned at her. "Is he still pushing you? We should tell Ro and Harry. Maybe they can put up some kind of repellent charm or something…" he growled as he sat back. "Shit, he acts like we need to be focused on him. We have other shit to worry about." He pushed his plate away and sat back. "He is really getting on my nerves."

Celes watched him and then stood up. She went over and sat down on his lap and pressed her forehead to him. "Calm down, I'm dealing with him. He's just being a brat." she kissed his cheeks and nose. "Take a few deep breaths for me, okay."

He nodded, "Sorry." he told her.

"Don't be, you're just protective. Its okay." she said and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm not handling all this right. I… I noticed how intuned Harry is with his warrior. Even Ro is intuned with Pele. You have your moments too so I'm feeling a little left out." He gave a half smile. "I was thinking about talking to Ro about it maybe should could help me. Dimi can only do so much but I'm still on my own." he shrugged.

Celes shook her head. "You're not on your own, you and Alemana will find balance. It'll happen in its own time. Remember how in Hawaii… how frustrated I was because Hi'iaka wouldn't awaken in me? All of you were, but I wasn't. I know how it feels. I will help, Ro will, and so will Harry. You're never on your own with _anything_ we go through." she said and kissed him again. "Understand?"

Lee kissed her back. "Thank you." He picked her up and set her back in her seat. "Thank you." He kissed her again. "I think I need to meditatie." he paused and looked at her worriedly. "Will you be okay on your own for lunch today?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I will be just fine, love. Don't you worry about me. Go meditate and take some time for yourself. I'm always here if you need me." she said grinning up at him.

He nodded and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Celes ran her fingers over his cheek and chin. "I love you too." she said and kissed him again a little sweeter.

He looked at her one more time trying to decide something then nodded. He left for his morning meditation.

Celes sighed after he left and stood and stretched. She looked at his plate and noticed he'd barely touched his food. She frowned and picked up the plates and decided until he was feeling a little less… off, she would make sure he ate. She cleaned up and then went and prepared for the one class she taught on Fridays. She went to her class, she left Lee a note to give him peace of mind, because she needed to be early to set up for the lesson. She taught the lesson but her mind was on overtime with worry for life at the moment. After she finished the class she went to her office and graded essays until lunch and then made her way to the Great Hall. She sat down at the head table and looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Lark and Nick horsing around. She smiled and started to fill her plate with food.

Kama sighed as he sat next to her. "This is nice." he said as he started to fill his plate. "The food here is also nice too."

Celes looked over at him and graced him with a smile. "Yes, I suppose it is." she said to him and turned back to her plate and started to eat.

"Look, I have been acting like a total jerk towards you. I don't stomach disappointment well. I was really looking forward to spending time with you. I just want my side of the story heard." he told her. "Will you forgive me and help me change my ways?"

Celes looked at him and sighed. "I suppose I can forgive you for being kind of an asshat the last month or so, but there are things you have done to me that will take me longer to forgive. I hope you understand that." she said to him watching his reaction.

He gave a wince. "The whole dream thing?" he asked her. He nodded, "I deserve that. Sorry."

Celes nodded. "I believe that a part of you really is." she said to him. "Look, I can't have tea with you. It worries my family, they don't trust you. They worry you'll do something and that I wont be able to defend myself. They have… worries about that because of the way I've been." she shrugged and sighed. "I will talk to you, I wont shut you out but I think its best if you understand that I can't… I can't go against them on this."

Jonathan sighed, "I understand. I have been a real jerk… er, ass… what did you call me?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Um, asshat." she said and gave him a little smile. "Its… er… your nickname."

He chuckled, "I deserve that." he smiled at her. "I believe you are very capable of defending yourself against me. You are very clever but I understand their need to protect you. If you were mine I would do anything to protect you too." He said in a husky whisper and looked over at her.

Celes suppressed the urge to shiver and smiled at him. "Thank you." she said to him and went back to her food. She was really hungry but he was distracting her with his words. Stupid Hawaiian charm speak of the devil.

"I don't think you should allow them to suppress your powers… or tell you that you can't handle yourself against me. Its a little demining, especially for one as clever as you. I was going through some of the records and I noticed you received all your OWLs. That is very impressive."

Celes blushed in spite of herself. "Uh, yeah. Ro got all hers too. They don't demine me they just… until a month and a half ago I really was this delicate shell of myself." she shrugged.

He nodded as he ate some of his food. "You are precious but sometimes the most valuable and precious of stones are the strongest and toughest of stones too. Take a diamond for example, its the only stone that can cut glass."

Celes blushed a little deeper. "So basically you're saying I'm a diamond?" she asked, lightly teasing him.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I hear diamonds a girl's best friend." he winked at her and went back to eating. "They are my personal favorite stone. When you see a diamond in their raw form you don't know its them until you do a little work on it and then its cut into the perfect shape." He shrugged, "I do think of you as a diamond. You were in a raw form and needed a little work, now you just need a little polishing up. You know, something to make you really shine."

Celes raised an eyebrow at him. "And who, may I ask, is going to do the polishing?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Jonathan paused and looked at her. "If you will allow me I can help." he lifted a finger and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched you." he went back to his food.

Celes just stared at him her mouth slightly open, she blinked and shook her head a little. "Uh, no, its alright." she whispered and looked down at her food. She shook her head again to clear it a little. "So… uh… How's Venelope? I dont see her much."

He shrugged. "She is young, mated, and enjoying her mate." he smiled. "She is a woman in love, can you blame her?"

Celes shook her head. "No I suppose I can't, I still feel that way." she sighed resting her chin in her hand and looking at him. "Do… do you remember how that feels?" she asked curious if she could get him to open up.

He gave her a sad smile, "I use too. Now… I'm just empty. Love doesn't want anything to do with me."

Celes smiled at him. "Love will come if you open your heart to it. Its scary but its always worth it." she said to him.

He looked at her for a moment and gave a small smile, "I think you may be right." he told her. He looked back down at his plate. "Of course my love life will never be the same." he drank some of his juice. "I… I used to have a mate." he whispered.

Celes nodded. "Did you? What happened to her?" she asked softly.

He allowed tears to gather in his eyes. "Venelope didn't like her. We got into an argument and one thing lead to another and…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "She didn't mean it, I know she didn't but what was done is done."

Celes gave him a sympathetic smile, she had heard the story from Venelope, it hadn't really gone down like that. "How did you get Venelope separated from you? You have to die for it to happen, did you die?" she asked him.

He looked at her surprised, "I did." he told her.

Celes looked at him and let that subject drop. "You know, Venelope told me about your mate, right? Thats not how she said it went." she said to him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I know she didn't tell you that way. You do know she lies on subjects she wants to protect. They have the power to implant memories or wiped them." He looked at her sadly, "You should talk to her mate, he recently did that to you too." he drank the rest of his juice. "Excuse me, I have to go. It was a pleasure talking to you. I look forward to our next conversation."

Celes watched him go, the last words he said playing through her mind. She shut her eyes for a minute straining to remember something off about Damon and finding nothing. She growled and looked over at him at the Slytherin table and waited for him to look at her. When he did she got up and stalked out of the Great Hall for some reason she was sort of mad at him. And she didn't even know if he'd done anything, but then wasnt that the point. She growled and stopped walking to take a few deep breaths. She was being ridiculous, why would Damon do anything like that to her, he loved her, she was his Saving Grace.

Damon excused himself and followed Celes. He saw her angry look and was concerned about what was said. "Celes." he called after her as he jogged to catch up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Celes shot a look at him. She stopped and turned to him crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you alter or erase my memories?" she asked him point blank.

He stopped short and felt someone had punched him in the stomach. He gave her a smile, "Celes, what are you talking about? Why would you asked that?" he asked her as he reached for her hand.

Celes allowed him to take her hand but didn't grip his back. "Damon, you've done it to us before. Did you or didnt you?" she asked him.

He used his powers to calm her down, "Celes, I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?" he told her. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth. He still hurt over the fact that what had happened between them hurt them all. They were the lucky ones that didn't remember because they chose not to but he still had to live with it. He pulled out his necklace. "See, I still wear it."

Celes looked at the necklace and took it in her hand and pulled out her own, she always wore it. Damon was her Little Prince. She sighed as she deflated and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry, Kama just got into my head. I'm sorry. It's silly to think you'd do something like that to me." she said and hugged him around the neck tightly running her hands through his hair to soothe him a little.

He stiffened a little but hugged her back. Then he stepped away as he smiled at her. "Why aren't you with Lee?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "He's dealing with a little problem in the library. I'm actually going to go look for him now. I'm sorry, little prince, really." she said, she had felt his stiffness when she hugged him and it had confused her a little but he was a teenage boy and his mother was hugging him in public. So it was probably just that.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm going to go back." He smiled brightly at her and then left.

Celes shook her head and then started to make her way to the library. When she entered she reached out to Lee and nudged him but didn't go into the stacks. She waited for him to come down on his own and thumbed through a book thinking about what Kama had managed to get her to do with just a few words. She growled and snapped the book shut.

Lee had walked around the library for a while just prolonging going to the area. He sighed as he finally walked over to it. He stood just right out of reach of the power that was there. He took in a deep breath and walked into the area. He walked over to the chase that was still there. He walked around it and sat down.

" _Why are you here?"_ Pele's voice hissed at him.

" _You are hurting innocent children. You have to stop."_ Alemana told her. " _You are angry with me so take it out on me, not innocent children."_ Heat wrapped around him and squeezed him.

Slowly a shimmering figure appeared. Her hair fell to the floor as she wore a hawaiian dress. She glared at him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. " _You hurt me and you want me to punish you. This area is off limits. I refuse to have another hurt the way you have hurt me. If you don't leave here, I will do to you as I did the others."_ She told him as she squeezed tighter around his neck. Suddenly she disappeared.

Alemana fell to his knees as he coughed and gasped for air. He suddenly felt an extreme heat surround him and fill him. " _Please… Pele… I'm sorry._ "

" _Its too late for that. Not only did you sleep with her but she is now with child. You tell her if she ever comes to this area I will kill the betrayal that grows within her."_ She hissed at him.

Alemana was thrown away from the area. He landed hard on his back and took a deep breath. He felt like he was on fire and not the good kind either. He slowly stood up and felt Celes nudge him. He walked down to the entrance where Celes was thumbing through a book. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at her as he grasped her elbow and pulled her out the library.

Celes stumbled a little but regained her footing. "Looking for you." she said confused and then felt his skin and pulled him to a stop. He was sweating. "Shit." she whispered and ran her hand over his head. "What happened?"

"Don't." He told her as he took a step back. "Just don't." He took a deep breath as he tried to settle down. He looked at her. "Ro has to talk to her and _you_ are not to go in that area. She…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Just don't go in that area."

Celes blew out a sigh through her nose and stepped closer to him again. "You need to be taken care of, stop being such a stubborn ox." she snapped at him then calmed a little. "Just come back to the flat, let me take care of you." she said motioning for him to follow her in that direction. She sighed and waited for him turning over how he was acting and what he said to her in her head. Something bad had happened, another thing to add to her pile of worry.

He gave her a drawl look, "No I was just going to walk around overheated." he said sarcastically. "Celes, just go to your class, I'll take care of myself."

Celes growled at him. "I dont have a class this afternoon, its a half day you moron." she said. "Stop being so annoying, Alemana and just let me take care of you damn it!" she said a little louder.

"I don't want you taking care of me!" he snapped at her. "Why don't you get that?" he said a little louder and stalked off towards the flat.

Celes followed him at a half run. "Because, despite everything thats going on, you still need someone to take care of you. Clearly!" she practically shouted at him.

He growled as he tried to ignore her. "Well I don't want _you_ taking care of me." He snapped at her. When they were in the flat he whirled around on her. "Just because Lee loves you don't mean I love you. I care for you, yes. But don't overstep the line. I don't want you nor Hi'iaka to take care of me. I can do that on my own."

Celes felt a bubble of power shoot out at him and slam him into a wall behind him. "You don't get to decide that. I will take care of you because you are not only Alemana." she said and released him shaking a little. She blinked and covered her mouth eyes widening. "I… I'm sorry." she said and stepped past him and hurried off as tears started to fall. She was really upset, and she didn't even know how that had happened.

Alemana growled and went to the bathroom. He stripped off and turned on the cold water. Steam filled the room and fogged up the glass. He growled again as he slammed his fist against the glass. He had to get ahold of his emotions. Every time something went wrong with Pele he became a wreck and he lashed out at Celes. She wasn't really Hi'iaka, yeah he felt some of her power but she wasn't Hi'iaka. Why couldn't she let him lick his wounds in private? He always had to be there try and sooth him. He didn't want to be soothed. He wanted to be left alone.

" _She loves and its her way of caring for us… for me."_ Lee sent to Alemana.

" _I don't want her love nor do I want her care."_ he growled back at Lee. He pulled away and allowed Lee to take over.

Lee sighed and shook his head. He shivered a little. He leaned his head back as the cold water washed over him. He opened his mouth and drank some of the cold water to sooth his insides. Then he turned off the water. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room and found it empty. He sighed and walked to Harry's room and found Celes curled up on the bed. He crawled into the bed with her and pulled her to him. "Celes." he whispered.

Celes rolled over in his arms and looked at him and sniffed. "Hes going to get you killed." she said still angry with Alemana. She ran her hands over his face and neck to check his temp. It had gone down. She closed her eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I hate him."

Lee pulled her tightly into him. "I'm okay, we are okay." He kissed her forehead. "He is a prideful man." He wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Hey, look at me. He isn't going to kill me. If it will help I can tell Ro and she will kick his ass." he teased.

Celes gave a watery giggle. "I'd like to see that." she whispered and pressed her forehead into his chest. "You know, I was having a pretty good day before lunch." she said to him and pulled back. "Speaking of, have you eaten yet? You barely touched breakfast and you need to eat."

"I ate a little. I was going to eat some more." He got up off the bed. "I'm going to get dress and then eat some more." He gave her a smile. "Or you can make me something to eat."

Celes sat up and rubbed her cheeks of the rest of her tears and smiled. "I can do that, you want something in particular?" she asked getting off the bed and stopping in front of him she placed a hand on his chest over his heart and looked up at him.

"Umm, how about a turkey club with avocado." He told her. He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed each knuckle. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave him a smile. "I'm okay, he just… pushes me is all. I get so mad at him." she said and kissed him softly and moaned a little and then pulled away. "I think I need to go make your sandwich." she said with a little smile trying to calm the bats that settled in her stomach.

Lee chuckled and went to his room. He pulled on black slacks, a black t-shirt and a maroon sweater. He was fastened his belt as he was walking out to the kitchen. He pulled out a two bottles of water and then press on to Celes' forehead. "When was the last time you drank water?" he asked her.

Celes smiled a little. "Last night." she said taking the water bottle and pushing his plate to him. "Eat."

"I eat and you drink." He told her as he sat down at the table and started to eat his sandwich.

Celes sat down in the chair next to his and opened her water and took a long drink of it and then sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. "What happened in the library?" she whispered.

Lee shook his head. "She… she is making the space off limits. She don't want anyone to use that area to hurt another like she was hurt." he shrugged. "I don't really blame her reason." he ate again and watched Celes. "You can't go there." he whispered. "She says she will kill the baby if you do."

Celes stiffened a little and her hand automatically covered her belly. "She… thats horrible." she whispered.

"There is still something off in that area. I'm not sure what it is." He told her. He looked back to her. "Just don't go there until we fix it… er, until Ro fixes it."

Celes nodded. "You dont have to tell me twice." she said and rubbed her belly a little and then looked at him. "I have to tell you something." she said to him, she didn't want to upset him but she knew if she kept it from him it'd just make it worse.

"What?" he asked as he ate some more.

"Well I ate lunch in the Great Hall today… and Kama… ate with me." she said.

He growled as drank his water. "Why can't he just leave you alone?"

Celes sighed. "I dont know, he says he wants to be better. Part of me wants to believe him but I don't trust him." she said and sighed and took another drink of water. "He made me think Damon had done something to my memories." she scowled.

Lee frowned at her. "Why would he do something to your memories? He loves you." he told her as he sat back and watched her. His frowned deepened. "You allowed him to get to you, didn't you?"

Celes winced and nodded. "I feel terrible now too, I sort of tore into Damon about it a little. I think hes upset with me now. Stupid…" she trailed off and growled.

He sighed and kissed her. "You will have to make it up to him. His birthday is technically Ro' birthday too. Maybe you can make it up to him."

Celes thought it over. "Maybe, I could make him a cake… dinner or something. Let him have some coke." she said with a little smile.

"Oh, God, not that. Anything but that." he laughed as he remembered how he rushed into the living room and attacked Harry. "That was priceless." he laughed. "I miss the little brat."

Celes sighed. "So do I, he spends all his time with Vinny, which I understand, they're mated but still…" she said with a little giggle. "I dont know maybe we can have them over for dinner or something." she shrugged.

"That would be nice." he laughed. "And I know how he feels when I was mated to Ro I wanted to spend as much time with her but we were rift. If we weren't rift I think I would have gotten her pregnant."

Celes giggled. "Harry did, when we were first mated." she said and looked at him. "Are you feeling better? A little anyway?" she asked him rubbing his arm.

"Yeah a little, but all this talk about mating and Ro makes me want her more." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." he told her. "The sandwich was good."

Celes smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." she said and smiled. She kissed him again and then pulled away and looked at the clock. "We still have a few hours until they get here, you want to do something?" she asked him.

"Like nap? That encounter in the library was intense." he told her and chuckled as he took his plate to the sink. He finished his bottle of water.

Celes nodded. "A nap sounds great actually." she said standing and stretching her back. She pressed her hands into her lower back for a minute and arched back and then looked at him. "Bed or couch?"

Lee waved his hand and the fireplace blazed to life. He laid on the couch and motioned her over as he summoned a blanket for them.

Celes smiled and walked over and crawled on top of him and curled up on her side on his chest. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed it through his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He ran a hand over her belly to assure himself that Bree was okay. "We will meet them in Hogsmeade later." He sighed and closed his eyes. "We will be okay." he said more to himself than to Celes.

Celes reached up and kissed his chin. "Yes we will." she whispered to him and close her eyes snuggling into his chest. "We will figure all this out, promise." she said.

"Good." He sighed again and drifted to sleep.

Celes gave another little sigh and fell asleep soon after. She didn't know what woke her but she woke suddenly and jolted a little. She gave a little yelp when a nerve pinched in her neck and then moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the fire which was now slowly dieing. She looked at the clock and groaned, they would have to leave soon. She snuggled down closer to Lee and gave a little wince when her neck protested. She wanted to stay warm and sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked sleepily.

"I pinched a nerve in my neck when I woke up. Something woke me suddenly." she said to him.

He frowned and rubbed her her neck. "Maybe next time we nap we will nap in the room until you aren't pregnant." he told her. He looked over at the clock. "We have to get up."

Celes nodded. "I know." she said and laid there just a little longer and then sat up slowly rolling her neck. "It may be best to nap in bed, I think I figured out what woke me up." she said pointing to her belly where Bree was pushing on it with one of her limbs.

Lee chuckled as he sat up and pressed his hands to her belly. "Okay, young lady. We are going to see Dad and Mum. Then we will feed you, now relax and stop trying to break free of your Mama."

Celes giggled. "You hear that, Daddy has laid down the law." she said to Bree and rubbed her hands over Lee's and then kissed him. "We need to go, or we will be late."

Lee nodded as he got up and helped Celes up He pulled on his socks and shoes then helped Celes with her shoes. He grabbed his coat and helped her inside hers. "Lets go." he told her.

Celes nodded and took his hand and bounced a little. "Lets!" she was excited to see Roman and Harry, she got this way before every visit nowadays she grinned.

Roman sat with Harry waiting for Lee and Celes. She had snapped at him again this afternoon when they had woke up. This time it was over Shar'a and Miles. She was playing with them and Harry had made a snarky comment to tease her and she nearly bit his head off. She sighed again as she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her cheek on top of them. It looked to be a slow day at The Three Broomsticks. "I'm going to get a Butterbeer, do you want one?" she asked as she got up and stretched.

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "Okay." he said to her. He was going to say she shouldn't because of the sugar but thought better of it. He didnt want to set her off right before Celes and Lee go there.

Roman walked over to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers and leaned against the counter as she waited. What was wrong with her? This was so not like her. She felt so out of sorts. She was annoyed and at the same time she wanted to burst into tears. She knew it wasn't Harry's fault she was so annoyed. She was starting to feel lost again. She smiled at the barkeeper and paid for the Butterbeers and walked back to Harry and handed him his. She sat across from him and took a drink of hers. At the taste of it she gagged and spit it out. She looked at her bottle and then pushed it away. "That was disgusting."

Harry gave her a shocked look and took the bottle. "Do you want something else?" he asked her.

Roman shook her head as she felt green. "No, that totally turned my stomach." she told him. She shivered as she tried to fight through the nausea.

Harry gave her a concerned look. "Hey, do you want to go outside for a minute and get some fresh air?" he asked her.

She nodded as she felt her mouth start to feel her mouth to water and her stomach lurch. She swallowed and fought against the need to vomit. She stood to her feet and walked outside and paced a little as she fought through it.

Harry got up and followed her, he was starting to get really worried about Roman. When he got outside she was pacing. He watched her in concern. "Need anything?"

"No." she told him. Then suddenly she rushed to the side of the building and vomited.

Celes and Lee had seen her run to the side of the building and Celes picked up her pace and touched Harry's shoulder softly and then went over and pulled Roman's hair back for her while she vomited. She rubbed her back.

Harry looked at Roman with deep concern, now she was sick too. What the hell was going on? He frowned and gave a nod to Lee.

Lee watched in concern then looked at Harry. "Hey, has she been sick long?"

Harry shook his head. "Just started, like right now." he said and he looked back at Roman and Celes.

"How… uh, how has been?" he asked him.

Harry shook his head a little. "Still short tempered. This morning she wanted something to eat and we ended up in Japan so she could have spicy Ramen." he sighed.

"This morning? What time?"

"Around three, why?" he asked.

"Celes said she woke about three. She felt a little off about two hours after she finally figured it was Roman. When she went to reach out you were asleep." He told him.

Harry gave a little frown. "It affected Celes too. I suppose that makes sense, they're in tuned with each other in a way that they haven't been since school. Mate, I'm worried about Roman." he said a little of the fear slipping into his words.

Lee nodded, "So am I."

Roman gave a groan as she finally settled down. Her stomach now growled and demanded it be fed. She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "Celes… I'm falling apart, aren't I?"

Celes shook her head and pulled Roman into her arms. "No, you're not. We will figure this out, baby girl. Lets get you up to the school." she said kissing her cheek.

Roman nodded as she wiped her mouth. "I really need to brush my teeth now." she groaned. She laced her fingers with Celes as they walked back to the boys. "Sorry about that." she told them.

Harry only shook his head. "Its alright." he said to her and looked at Celes. "Back to the school then?" he asked and looked over at Lee.

"Yeah, I think that will be best." Lee told them. He stepped forward and kissed Roman on the forehead. "Good now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She gave a half smile.

Celes started them towards the school as Harry came over and took her other hand. She kissed his cheek as they walked and kept her sense open to Roman. She was feeling a lot of different things from her. She kept probing with her magic and when they were nearly to the gate she stopped when she found the other little life that was there. And it wasn't Bree.

Harry turned to her. "What?" he asked. "What happened?"

Lee paused with Roman and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Celes bit her lip and looked at Roman and then the boys and shook her head. "Nothing, sorry Bree just kicked a little harder than usual. Shes hungry." she said sheepishly.

Roman frowned and nodded. "Well, we are almost there."

Lee nodded. "I'm going to make Indian tacos. Will that be good?" he asked looking at both Celes and Roman.

Celes nodded. "I already said it was okay. I'll make cheesecake for dessert though." she said.

Harry shook his head as he caught onto what Lee and Celes were doing and sighed as they started walking again.

Roman chuckled, "What is this, my last meal or something."

Celes giggled. "We just miss you is all. Tomorrow we will make Harry's favorite." she said looking at Lee for help.

Lee chuckled, "Nah, he can survive without his favorite dish." he teased.

Roman rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You should make his tonight. Poor thing, I woke him up too early this morning."

Celes turned to her as they walked up to the school. "Really? Was it around three?" she asked her.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "You know the only person I like cooking my food is you, Buttercup." He teased Lee back.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yes. Anything for you, Baby."

"Yeah, I dragged him around the whole world before we ended up in Japan eating ramen." Roman giggled.

"Well I suppose having a wild craving here and there are a given." Celes said with a smile as they walked up the main staircase of the school.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

Lee chuckled, "Well, its up to you, Ro. We can make Harry's favorite or we can make yours. Your choice."

"Can't we have both?" She asked.

Celes giggled a little. "I could eat that much food and more, I'm sure you can too." she said.

Harry laughed. "That would be an interesting combination, steamed dumplings and rice _and_ Indian tacos?" he said.

Roman laughed, "I can pick and choose what I want to eat." She shrugged then groaned when she felt her stomach give a flip. "Or maybe not."

Lee looked down at her in concern. "I can make both and then you can choose what you want."

Celes gripped Roman's hand a little tighter and dropped Harry's and pulled Roman a little quicker to the flat. She had felt the stomach flip and knew that Roman would throw up at least twice more before she was finished. "Come on, lets get you into the flat." she coaxed.

Harry watched as Celes took control of a situation and took a deep breath as he followed them. He hoped Celes had figured out what was wrong.

Lee followed along. When they got to the flat Roman shot to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He heard her vomit again. He frowned as he looked at Celes. "Will she be okay?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "Shes going to be fine." she said rubbing her belly. "She'll be sick once more and then be done."

Harry frowned. "You are not _that_ in tune with her, Cel." he said to her.

Lee frowned at her, "How do you know she will be…" he trailed off as he heard Roman vomit again. "Have you been channeling Harry's favorite teacher?"

Celes glanced at Harry as he gave a wince. "No, I assure you I am not like Trelawney in anyway." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "That how did you know that?" he asked her.

Lee chuckled, "Awe, you knew Harry's favorite teacher and I didn't have to say her name." He teased.

Celes smacked his arm and shook her head. "Use me as a pawn in your game. No sex, that is your punishment." she said to him and moved a little closer to Harry and then looked at both of them. "I'd like to congratulate you two barbarians."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Congratulate us on what?" Lee asked.

"On the successful job of getting Ro pregnant of course." she said to them.

Harry's mouth fell open and he just started at Celes.

Lee stared a moment then started to laugh, "Do you know who the father is?"

Celes gave a little laugh and shook her head. "I don't, sorry."

Harry finally managed a word. "You mean, to say that her attitude her short temperedness and weird… moods, are because shes pregnant?"

Celes nodded. "Thats my guess."

Lee chuckled again. "Well that is starting to make sense." He looked at Harry. "I think we should celebrate later on tonight. This is what you originally planned, yes?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, we can go down and have a drink." he looked at Celes. "If thats okay with you." he said to her.

Celes giggled. "I'll just take my time with Ro tonight." she said and went over and tapped on the bathroom door. "Baby girl?" she called.

"C-come in." Roman called. She flushed the toilet and then stood up a little shaky. That really took a lot out of her. She turned on the sink and rinsed her mouth out.

Celes opened the door and walked over to her and rubbed her back. "You can use my toothbrush if you want." she said to her.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "I love you but I don't think I can get over that…. no matter how dirty I am with my mouth." she told her. She waved her hand and a new toothbrush appeared.

Celes giggled. "You are so OCD about your toothbrush." she said and watched her brush her teeth. When she finished Celes kissed her. "I get you all to myself tonight." she said to her.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "That sounds nice." she said as she wrapped her arms around her. "And I'm not OCD." she pouted.

Celes kissed her pouting lips and nipped the bottom one. "You are about your toothbrush." she giggled and then kissed Roman's neck and pressed a little closer to her.

Roman shivered and moaned, "Are you going to take me here?" she asked as she ran her hands down her back and slid them back up and paused on the side of her breast.

Celes moaned and kissed her. "Do you want me to?" she asked pressing her leg in between Roman's suggestively. She trailed little kisses down the side of Roman's neck.

She shivered again. She giggled, "What room should we take overs?" she aske.

Celes looked at her. "All my stuff is in Lee's room right now, but I can move it if you want to camp out in Harry's room." she said and trailed little kisses along her collarbone at the top of her shirt.

Roman gave a frown and stepped back a little. "Why would your stuff be in _his_ room?" she asked.

"Because thats where I sleep and its easier." she said stiffening a little.

"Easier for what?"

"To get dressed in the mornings…" she trailed off and stepped away a little more. "Uh, I think I'm going to go back out in the living room." she said.

Roman caught her hand and pulled her back. "I'm sorry." She told her. "I… I forgot you need someone to sleep with and Harry isn't here with you." She growled as she turned to the shower. "I can't get a hold on my emotions. They are all over the place."

Celes sighed and wrapped her arms around Roman's middle and pressed her cheek to her back. "Thats alright, baby girl, it'll get better soon." she said softly.

"I don't like coming here every weekend. I want to be back home so that we all could have our rooms." Roman told her as she rubbed Celes' arms. She pulled her hands up to her lips and kissed her fingers. She giggled as she slid Celes' hand to her breast.

Celes gave a little moan and massaged Roman's breast. "We could spend the weekend at Godric's Hollow. I think Lee and I could use a weekend away from the school anyways." she said and kissed the back of Roman's neck.

"I would like that. It would be really nice." She giggled and shivered as she pressed her breast into Celes' hands.

Celes teased her nipple through her shirt and moaned as it hardened. "We should go tell the boys then." she said and stood on her toes to kiss up to the side of Roman's neck.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out in a moment." she shivered again. She giggled and pulled away. "You make me all fluttery like a butterfly."

Celes giggled. "Thats what I do." she winked. "You want help?" she asked her.

Roman giggled, "Oh, yes please." she told her as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head.

Celes giggled and took off her own shirt and then opted for magic and waved her hand and they were both naked. She walked over and turned on the water to warm and turned to Roman. "The water is ready for you." she said.

"You cheated, I wanted to tease you." she told her as she walked into the shower. She brushed past her and then stood under the water. She smoothed back her hair and sighed.

Celes shook her head and stepped into the shower and touched Roman's breasts again. She picked up the soap and lathered her hands up and then ran them over Roman's chest in slow circles. "I know you did, thats why I cheated." she grinned and continued her actions.

Roman moaned, "You just wanted to get to me before I got to you." she told her. "You are going to drive me crazy."

Celes giggled and then moaned. "Thats the plan." she said to her and trailed her hands down over Roman's belly in circles still and then a little lower. She grazed the top of Roman's core and watched her react and giggled. She whipped her wet hair out of her face and then pressed her hand down to cup Roman's core and press into it.

She moaned as she leaned her hands against the wall of the shower. She leaned her head forward as she shook. "Please," she whimpered as she rolled her hips. She felt more butterflies flutter into her stomach as shots of excitement burst into her stomach. She rolled her hips again and bit her lower lip. "Please."

Celes moaned herself as she watched Roman react to her and then entered Roman's core slowly with two fingers and started to pump in and out of her slowly. She stepped forward and leaned down and captured one of Roman's nipples lightly between her teeth and then licked it and then sucked on it all the while she pumped slowly in and out of Roman.

Roman moaned as she rolled her head back to lean against the wall. She rolled her hips faster. She slid a hand around Celes head and pulled her more into her. She slid her other hand down Celes' body until she got to her core. She entered her fingers into her and started to slowly pump into her.

Celes gave a little squeal and rolled her own hips as she leaned against Roman's body a little she rolled her hips and pressed them into Roman's as she rolled hers she quickened her pace and pumped a little bit faster into Roman. She reached up and nipped Roman's chin and then sucked down her neck leaving a little trail of hickies behind. She moaned at the base of her neck and kissed it.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips faster. She moved her fingers faster into Celes' core as she used the heel of her hand to rub against her clit as she did. She pulled on Celes' hair and made her look up at her. She leaned down and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth at the same pace she used her finger on her. She moaned as she rolled her hips some more.

Celes gave another little moan into Roman's mouth and quickened her pace again and rolled her hips a little move. She did the same as Ro and used the heel of her hand against Roman's clit and piercing. She moaned and stood on her toes a little to kiss Roman a little harder and gave a little growl.

Roman gave a high pitch moan. She shook as she sank slowly to the ground with Celes. She panted as she rocked her hips more. She didn't know how she did it but she felt puddy in Celes' hand. Whatever she wanted she would give.

Celes stood on her knees still pressed against Roman. She gave a louder moan and kissed her down her neck and then bit lightly into Roman's shoulder as she thrust more fiercely into Roman. She moaned again and then kissed along her shoulder and bit the end of her shoulder with another growl.

Roman leaned her head back as she started to scream out her moans. She wanted to continue onto Celes but she was making it hard for her to concentrate. She rolled her hips as she held onto Celes. "C-celes…" She squealed and moaned. Her body shook hard as her orgasm filled her. She felt her juices leak and felt the familiar pressure slowly build.

Celes moaned and kissed down her collarbone and then down to the tops of her breasts. She moved a little faster with her hand and sucked on the tops of her breasts leaving hickies all over them. She came back up and kissed Roman's neck and then bit it lightly. "You ready baby girl?" she panted.

Her loud moans spiked a little higher. "Y-yes." she told her as she still worked Celes' core. She rolled her hips and suddenly try to push away with the sudden urge to come. Her whole body shook so hard it borderline on pain but still was pleasurable. "Celes…. please!"

Celes pumped faster still and used her other hand to rub Roman's clit she rolled her own hips and felt her orgasm coming on quickly she shook with the anticipation and kissed Roman and then pulled back and looked at her. "Now, baby girl, let it go."

Roman screamed as she came. He juices flooded out of her and she screamed again. Her body jerked as she collaps more onto the ground.

Celes gave a little shriek as she came as well and then she collapsed and caught herself with her hands before she fell over on her belly on top of Roman. She closed her eyes and moaned and looked down at Roman. "We… need… to go… home." she panted as her arms shook with the effort to keep her up over Roman.

Roman moaned and nodded. She used her magic self to hold Celes and lay her next to her on her side. She jerked a little more as she slid her leg over Celes. "You… are still… amazing." she smiled as she panted.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's mouth. "I aim to please my woman." she said and took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute. She waved her hand and turned off the water and slowly sat up and rolled her neck and looked back down at Roman with a smile. "You feeling better?" she asked.

She nodded as she looked up at her. "How do you do that?" she asked her. "How do you make me feel like… a girl?"

Celes chuckled. "Its a talent that I always have possessed my sweet lady lover. Now come on, we have to get up out of this shower and get dressed and tell the boys we demand to go to Godric's Hollow." she declared and attempted to get up.

Roman giggled as she slowly stood up and then helped Celes up. She grabbed a towel and started to slowly dry Celes off. She teased her breast as she slid down over baby belly. She knelt down and kissed her as she slid the towel down her legs. She brought it back up and teased her core a little more and giggled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You nasty girl, keep your hands to yourself." she said and moaned a little and stepped away. She waved her hand and was dressed in grey sweats, a see through white t-shirt and a grey chunky sweater. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and smiled at Roman. "You want I can dry you."

Roman shivered as she looked up at Celes. She shook her head. "I just want you to touch me again." she told her as she quickly dried off. She waved her hand and she wore short shorts and a long green shirt. "You say I have to keep my hands to myself, what about my mouth?" she asked as she looked at her hotly.

Celes shivered. "You can use your mouth… later." she said and moaned and skipped out of the bathroom before Roman could catch her and danced over to the couch in the living room and squished herself in between Harry and Lee so Roman would have to work for it. She giggled and looked at them.

Roman giggled as she crawled onto Lee. She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him. She looked over at Celes. "You aren't going to get away from me that fast, nor that easily." She looked at Lee, "Tell her she can't limit me."

Lee chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. "You know, green looks good on you too." he said as he looked at her shirt. He looked down at Celes. "Planning to terrorize Ro a little more?"

Celes gave him a large grin. "Oh yes, but I think we should go home this weekend. We could use sometime away from this castle… and… " she trailed off and looked at Roman and then at Harry. "And… being at work." she finished.

Harry looked down at Celes and kissed her and nodded. "It'd be nice to spend the weekend at home." he said.

Lee nodded, "I agree. That would be nice." he rubbed his hand up and down Roman's thigh.

Roman shivered, "Then lets go." she told them. She squealed as Lee picked her up, "The door is the other way." she told him.

"I know but I want to pack some things and as much as I love you in what you are wearing It is cold outside."

Celes giggled and watched them. "Grab my bag while you're in there please." she called to them and turned to Harry with a little smile. "I'm glad we are going home, today sucked." she said and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Harry frowned. "How so?"

Celes growled. "Well lets see, Kama got to me a little and I ended up lashing out at Damon about something he didnt even do, oh and then I had an argument with Alemana… yeah today sucked until you two got here." she said and looked up at him.

Harry rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Cel. And didn't we agree you weren't going to spend time with him?" he asked.

"I ate lunch in the Great Hall today and he just joined me." she said.

Harry growled a little but nodded. "Alright, and why did you fight with Alemana."

Celes sighed. "Thats a story for when the four of us can sit down and talk about it. I promise you'll know soon enough." she sighed and shut her eyes curling into his side to wait to Lee and Roman.

Lee set Roman down on her feet before she could go and do something he cupped her face and kissed her. He licked her lower lip and then slipped it into her mouth. He moaned with her and slowly leaned her down onto the bed. he slid his hand up her shirt to her breast. "I want you." he moaned against her lips. He pulled away a little and tweaked her nipple. "I know you want to spend time with Celes but will you spend the day tomorrow with me? I want you in bed with me."

Roman moaned as she arched her back and pushed her breast into his hand. "If you are going to keep touching me, I'll lay with you anywhere." she moaned. She rolled her hips and moaned as she pressed against his leg.

He gave a growl and kissed her harder. He slipped his tongue into her mouth sucked on her tongue. "Come on and finish dressing then we can go." he told her as he got off the bed and pulled her up. Lee quickly packed some of his things and grabbed some of Celes' things.

Roman waved a hand and her closed changed into black sweat pants and shirt. She pushed her wet hair back and grabbed on of his used towels and started to dry it. She went to run a brush through it but Lee took her brush.

"I'll do it." he told her.

"No, I can brush my own hair."

"Ro, just sit down, I'll brush it."

"I said I can brush my own hair!" she snapped at him and took the brush from him. "I dont need you babying me. Geez."

Lee raised his hands in surrender. "Okay."

"Stop doing that! Both you and Harry are doing that and I dont like it!" she hissed at him as she ran the brush through her hair. "I'm not crazy!" she pulled her hair into a long braid and marched out the room. "Lets go!" She snapped.

Lee sighed as he walked out the room with Celes' stuff and some of this things.

Celes came up off the couch and sighed shaking her head. She followed Roman and grabbed her hand. She kissed her cheek. "I will walk with you." she said and smiled up at her.

Harry walked over to Lee. "Uh, need some help?" he asked him.

"Yeah, here." He handed him Celes' bag. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long pregnancy." he sighed.

Harry nodded. "Its odd though isn't it? Its like they've gone and switched on us." he said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah it really is." he chuckled to himself. "I have half a mind to tie Ro to the bed and make sure it's really her."

Harry chuckled. "I had the very same thought." he said heading to the door. "Hopefully it gets better though. It looks like shes fine with Celes." he shrugged.

"I see that." he sighed and he chuckled. "Maybe we should take turns." he winked at him and shook his head. "We truly are bad. These women make us that way. That is my excuse."

"Yeah, I blame them for my bad wild roughness too… well Ro for the roughness… the dirtiness is all Celes though." he said and chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "I agree. Therefore its their fault that we are what we are. That's our story and we are sticking to it."

Harry laughed. "Damn straight." he said and shook his head as they followed the girls out of the school. It didn't take them long to get home. And before Harry knew it they were all in the kitchen sitting around.

Celes bounced on her seat and grinned. "So… I need something to eat, or Bree is going to kick a hole in me. What do we have?" she asked the room at large.

Lee looked into the refrigerator and frowned, "Its… fully stalked." he said.

Roman gave a little blush. "I've been coming back here since my birthday." She told them.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You have? I missed that? How did I miss that?" he asked.

Celes gave a little smile as a stab of sadness went through her heart. She wished she could do that lately, she didn't want to be at Hogwarts, it was getting too hard and she wanted to go with her instinct to run away more than ever.

Roman shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought you were allowing me to go." She told him.

Lee frowned and then smiled. "She did that fourth year too, didn't she?" he asked Celes as he took account of what they had.

Celes gave a little smile. "She did, to crawl into your bed." she said shaking her head. "I never knew." she said to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Well… thats just…" he trailed off. "I could have come with you."

Roman shrugged, "I just needed to be alone for a bit."

"Well, what do you guys want to eat?" Lee asked.

"Strawberries, whipped cream, and pound cake." Celes said as she tried to push her hurt aside for a few minutes.

Harry shook his head. "Not hungry."

Lee shook his head, "Ro?"

"I'll have Celes is having until dinner." She told him as she held Celes' hand. She looked at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Lee nodded as he took out some meat to defrost and then took out the Sara Lee pound cake, strawberries, and whipped cream. He put it together and gave each of them a bowl with pound cake, strawberries, and whipped cream.

Celes picked up a strawberry with her fingers and ate it and smiled. She continued to grip Roman's hand and kept eating. She looked around at all of them and sighed. She didn't really want to tell Roman more bad news, she wanted things to stay light and happy.

Harry watched the girls eat and shook his head and looked at Lee. "So I heard today was a rough one."

Lee sighed and shook his head. "We… we keep having students overheating." He told.

Celes licked her lips and then pressed them together. "They uh… they're only female students and they are discovered around the stacks." she said avoiding eye contact with Harry and Roman.

Roman had taken a bite of the cake and opted to just eat the strawberries. She listened as Lee explained what happened in the stacks with Aleman and Pele as she wiped the whipped cream off the strawberries and at them. She kept her hand firmly interlocked with Celes'. She felt upset and she wanted to comfort her without raising a big stink about it or pushing her to talk about it. She nodded when Lee finished her explanation. "So you think Pele is taking the charm down or do you think someone else is?" She asked as she wiped off another strawberry.

"Er well, from the time I went up there I was certain there was another person with the first girl I treated but I still haven't found them." Celes said softly.

"As for the charm, I'm not sure." Lee told her as he watched her carefully. He was amused at what she was doing. She always like sweets but she was trying to avoid it as much as she could.

Harry nodded. "Okay so what does this have to do with what you told me happened today then, Cel?" he asked her.

Celes looked at Harry and bit her lip. "It just… does." she shrugged.

Lee sighed and shook. "I went into the area today and Pele is pissed off. She doesn't want me or anyone in that area, especially Celes. She… threatened to kill the baby if she goes up there. Then when she was done warning Alemana, which she nearly overheated he kind of… no he snapped at her. He rather lick his wounds in private than to allow Celes to help him."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Men are such babies. Especially the ones that are single minded." She said as she shot Lee a glare which was meant for Alemana. "You tell him he and I will need to talk later."

Lee nodded as he watched her go back to wiping off more of her strawberries. He went into the refrigerator and took out some strawberries. He washed them and put them in a bowl. After putting the rest away he slid them to Roman.

Roman abandoned her pursuit of wiping her strawberries off and picked up a strawberry. She pushed her pound cake to Harry to finish as she at her strawberries.

Celes scowled down at her snack and pushed it away. "Stop doing that." She said letting go of Roman's hand remembering what Kama said earlier. "I can defend myself, and protect myself. I won't break if you let me fight my own battles." She said softly to them.

Harry looked at Celes and shook his head. "Cel we are just trying to protect you."

Celes looked at him. "I can protect myself." She snapped.

Roman frowned and looked at her. She looked up at Lee then at Harry and back at Celes. "What did we do?" she asked.

Celes sighed and looked at her. "You just, you always do that, you all do. Something happens with me someone crosses me and youre all over it like white of rye. I can defend myself." she said and slid off her stool. "I'm not broken anymore." she said crossing her arms.

"No you are not but as you remember I _always_ go after anyone that tries or did hurt you. Do you not remember in school? You do the same." she shrugged. "Next time I won't say anything in front of you." she told her as she went back to her strawberries. "I won't interfere. You are capable of taking care of yourself."

"Now hold on." Lee told her. "We know you aren't broken. But just allow us to look over you."

"No!" Roman snapped at him and then looked at Harry. "She is a grown woman and if she feels like we are stifling her then we need to back off."

"Ro…"

"I said my peace."

Celes' mouth was slightly open as she listened to them argue about her as if she wasn't standing right there. She gave a little scream through her teeth. "God, really? I just…" she shook her head and sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I just want to… not feel like… I don't know. Today, John, he made a lot of valid points." she finished.

Harry came up out of his stool. "You're saying all this because of something _he_ said? Celes you know hes just doing that to mess with you." he said.

Celes bit her lip and shook her head stubbornly. "He has a point." she said again.

"Celes, no, he don't. His point is to get into your head." Lee told him.

"Shut up!" Roman told them. She looked at Celes. "What do you feel? Not what _he_ said, but what do _you_ feel?"

Celes sighed and looked at her. "I'm just upset and worried and its all coming to a head. I'm sorry." she shook her head a little. "Today has really sucked, I just want to go back to bed and start over." she whispered.

Roman nodded, "Then we will go back to bed and start over tomorrow. Clean slate, just forget about today and we won't bring this topic up until _you_ are ready to talk about it."

Celes bit her lip again and nodded.

Harry sat back down with a little growl but didn't say anything.

Lee frowned as he stood down.

Roman nodded she picked up her bowl of strawberries and held Celes hand. "We will see you in the morning." she told them then followed Celes down to their room.

When they were out of sight Lee growled deep in his throat. "What the fuck was that?"

"I can give you one guess, and his name starts with a K and ends with Im an asshole." Harry growled. "He's praying on Celes again and with the way Roman is its like they are just leaching each others bad moods."

"Fuck! How in the hell are we supposed to handle this now? They can't be leaching off each other's bad moods. They are sure to… I don't know but its going to be bad."

Harry sighed. "I think Celes will work it out. She just.. needs time it sounds like she just had a rough day. But on the whole shes pretty peaceful and happy. Today is just a bad patch for her. She will be back to normal tomorrow and she can help balance Roman…" he drug his hand over his face and groaned. "Roman…" he dropped his forehead on the island.

Lee shook his head. "I really wish I had your mind reading so I know what is going on in her head. She…" he sighed and scrubbed his face. "A part of me want to trust her and allow her to do what she is doing but since she had been in a foul mood I'm just worried that she might be going down a dark path."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Lee. "Now you know Celes will never let that happen." he said. "All I know is shes annoyed and pissed off at us. I dont know why, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." he sighed and sat back up.

Lee leaned over the counter top and placed his forehead on the cool tile. "I know. I know. Celes won't allow her to go down like that." he groaned. "Okay." he took a deep breath. "Okay, she is just pregnant that's all. My nerves are just haywired. You know I nearly had a freak out in the flat this morning. Its so weird."

Harry watched him and assessed him, he was stressed and a little on edge just from the way he was standing, shoulders tensed, ready for anything but not at the same time. "About what?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I freaked out about Ro, about Kama not leaving Celes alone, about the girls dropping like flies, and…" he looked down at his feet and kicked at the tile. "Aleman and I aren't synced like you and Lohi'au are. I feel left out on that. Then… I'm also worried about my recent development with Celes."

"Your recent development with Celes… oh, the roughness of your guys sex lately?" he asked. "Have you hurt her?"

"She says I'm not hurting her but… the bruises are so harsh against her fair skin and while I'm doing it I just… I have to stop. I think its the stress of everything and I can't really control myself like I used to. I told Celes this when we were in Hawaii but my roughness towards her is… darker than it is to Ro. I don't think she really understood."

Harry sighed and looked at him. "It always seems to be that way with you two. Like there is a deep seeded anger between you two." he said.

Lee looked up at him. "I… I think you maybe right." he looked back down at his feet. "I… I don't want that type of sex with Celes. I don't like the roughness on her. I like the gentleness with her but lately its just… been like that. She keeps telling me is okay and she enjoys it but I don't understand why would she like it?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe, while we are here away from the stress you should ask her if she really likes it or he's just saying that to make you feel better. The girls tend to pad things for you so you don't overreact." he suggested.

Lee groaned as he leaned back over the island and started to bang his head against the countertop. "I need to meditate again."

Harry stood. "Come on, we can meditate and then maybe spar and work out some of your stress." he said to him.

Lee chuckled, "Maybe you can show me some of your kung fu moves." he teased him.

Harry chuckled back. "Oh yes, I will crush you with two moves." he said and started out of the kitchen towards the training room.

Roman crawled into the bed with Celes. She kicked off her shoes and reached over for her bowl and ate some strawberries. She gave a little giggle and kissed Celes so that she tasted the strawberries.

Celes smiled against her lips. "Mmm, very tasty. You're like a double whammy of aphrodisiac." she moaned.

Roman giggled as she snuggled down in the bed and sucked on a strawberry. "A double whammy. I like that."

Celes giggled and ran her fingers through Roman's hair. It was so long and soft she loved it. "I wouldn't expect any less." she said and kissed her nose and lips. "You are just intoxicating, thats what you are. I'm in a room with you and I just want to throw you on the ground and have you until you scream sometimes."

Roman shivered as she gave her a heated look. "Well we are in a room now but in a bed." she told her and giggled.

Celes rolled over so that she was still on her side but half on top of Roman, their cores lined up and pressed together through their cloths. "You know how I want you right now." she said and kissed Roman's neck and rolled her hips agiasnt Roman's with a moan.

She smiled at her as she rolled her head back to allow her access to her neck. "No, why don't you show me." she teased as she set her bowl on the nightstand and slid her hand down Celes back, over her hip, and to the back of her thigh.

Celes giggled and came up over Roman and straddled her hips. She leaned down and kissed her neck more and sucked on it and then pulled down the collar of her shirt to kiss her collarbone then she pushed it off Roman's body and leaned down and kissed her breasts in little teasing circles until she reached a nipple and she flicked her tongue across it and did the same to the other. She sat back up and ran her hands up Roman's front from her pelvic bone up to her collarbone and back down with her magic she removed their clothing and moaned when her naked core came into contact with Roman's she rolled her hips and continued to massage Roman's front from pelvic bone to collarbone and back again.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips and shivered again. She arched her back every time Celes' hand ran up her breast. She looked up at her as she slid her hand up and down her thighs. She shivered as she rolled her hips and her piercing also came in contact with Celes' clit. "I think… we would have been sex feens if I had this in school." she moaned.

Celes giggled and continued to move her hips in slow rolls pressed her clit to Roman's piercing and clit. "We _were_ sex feens in school." she ran her hands up Roman's upper body again. "I love that piercing though." she moaned and closed her eyes dropping her head back. "I've considered getting my own but yours is just so… crazy I don't know if I want to." she shivered.

Roman moaned. "I… got it for you…" she moaned again. She shivered and closed her eyes as she rolled onto her head again. "You… made me into a… sex feen." she giggled again as she looked up at her. "I like it too." She rolled her hips a little faster.

Celes moaned a little louder and looked down at Roman. "My crowning achievement, you are." she said and stopped to mess with her nipples rolling them between her fingers and thumbs. "Can you imagine if I got one of those for you." she moaned and shivered and rolled her hips faster with Roman's her whole body starting to shake.

Roman's moans grew in pitch as she. "Oh God… yes." she moaned as she slid her hand to her hips. She rocked her hips faster and made Cele move just as fast. She panted between her moans as her body started shake. She felt her juices leak and mix with Celes'. "Oh God, yes." she moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Celes on her core and the emotions they shared for each other. She shivered and moaned again.

Celes started to give little moans as she felt the emotions and feelings flood her body. She kept rolling her hips at the fast pace and got lost in all of it. She gave a little shriek as more of her juices leaked out and she looked down at Roman painting. "God, I love you." she gasped out and found her orgasm slipping into her body already. She gave a little shriek and sped up a little more.

Roman screamed out her moans as she dug her fingers into her hips. "I love you." she told her as her body shook hard. Her thigh muscles started to quiver and she arched her back as she rocked fast against her. Her orgasm beat at her for a release. "C-c-celes!" she stuttered. She screamed more of her moans and shook her head side to side. "P-please." She felt her toes curl and her legs start to contract.

Celes started to scream out her own moans and looked down at Roman. Celes' whole body was tightening in anticipation of her release. She moved a little faster. "Ro… oh… oh Ro… I'm going to… we have to… NOW!" she screamed out the last word as her whole body started to shake uncontrollably with her orgasm and she gave another scream as she juices gushed out.

Roman screamed as she rolled onto her head. Her juices flooded out and she screamed again. Her body jerked hard as she reached her arms up to hold Celes and bring her down. She moaned as she rolled onto her side with Celes. "You still... a sex... goddess." She told her and moaned again.

Celes gave a giggle and smiled at her and kissed her still panting. "Its settled, if you don't mind after Bree is born and my lady bits are back in working order I'm getting one of those for you. I think it'll make sex… so much higher." she moaned and shut her eyes trying to calm down a little.

Roman shivered as she closed her eyes. "Negative." She told her. "I'm the only one allowed to give you heightened pleasure." She sighed as she drifted in and out of sleep. "I love you." She sighed.

Celes rolled her eyes and giggled. "You are such a brat." she poked her side. "I love you too."

She giggled and sighed as she drifted to into a dreamless sleep.

Celes sighed and kissed her cheeks and then scooted off the bed and covered her with a blanket. She went over and pulled one of Roman's oversized t-shirts on and tiptoed out of their room and back to the kitchen to get food. Lee and Harry were nowhere to be found so she went about putting something together for herself and hummed as she did so. Once she had her food made she sat down at the island and ate it slowly allowing her mind to drift over the days events. She gave a little groan and wondered how long Roman had been keeping the fact that she was pregnant a secret. She hooked her ankles on the chair and hummed some more trying to avoid thinking about anything other than Roman but it didn't work and she dropped her head on the island and gave a little growl. She was still that way when Harry and Lee walked in all sweaty and tasty looking. "Hello boys." she said eyes smiling.

Harry chuckled. "You look better."

Celes giggled. "Amazing sex with your girl does that." she winked.

Lee chuckled and then moaned. "I wouldn't mind some amazing sex with my girl. How is she?" He asked as he pulled out a water bottle and tossed it over to Harry and then took one out for himself.

"Sleeping, calmer." she sighed. "Even though I know whats going on, Im still worried about her. Shes… acting like me. Sort of." she said softly.

"I noticed that too." Harry said.

"Shes really pissed off and its pointed at you two." she sighed and looked at the two of them all glistening and yummy enough to lick. She moaned. "You two should not be fair."

Lee chuckled. "We shouldn't be fair?" He shook his head. "We cant make her talk about why she is angry but we can try to ease it. Any ideas?"

Celes sighed and pressed her legs together as her first thought was just keeping her in a mindless sex stupor the whole pregnancy.

Harry chuckled. "I think thats a great idea, Dove but I dont know how she will feel about that. Constant arousal can be tiring." he said winking.

Celes blushed a little. "I… I'm still really horny sorry. Um we could maybe back off the whole telling her what to do, or at least you two could. You get all brutish and warrior man on her. It seems to set her off. Careful what you say when youre even teasing her. Stop putting your hands up in surrender every time she gets snippy with you." she said and then looked at them again and her blush deepened. "I hate both of you right now…" she moaned again.

Lee laughed and kissed her cheek. "You haven't seen her all week maybe you can put her out her misery." He told Harry and chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "I can do that." he said and stood lifting Celes into his arms.

Celes kicked her legs. "Hey I have to go back to Roman!" she exclaimed.

Harry laughed again. "You can afterwards, come my lovely little Dove we will scratch that itch." he said and smiled at Lee and started out of the kitchen.

Celes leaned back and looked at Lee. "See you later, Chocolate Bear!" she called and giggled when Harry kissed her neck.

Harry carried her up to their room and laid her down on the bed and looked down at her with a moan. "God, how I have missed you." he said and came up over her and kissed her deeply.

Celes giggled and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. "Harry Potter, I have missed you." she whispered and leaned up and kissed down his neck and moaned as she pulled at his shirt. "Off, take your shirt off." she demanded.

Harry chucked and leaned up enough to take it off and threw it aside. He slid his hands up under the shirt she wore and slipped it off. "You should not be aloud to wear Roman's cloths." he growled. "It just… drives me mad."

Celes giggled. "I know it does, but then so do I so whats the difference." she said and ran her hands up and down his bare chest feeling the muscles. She moaned and looked down at his workout pants. "Those need to be gone, Harry Potter, now." she said to him pulling at the waistband.

Harry shook his head. "Woman, slow down." he said but pulled off his pants and threw them aside as well.

Celes growled. "No." she said and pulled him to her. "Now, please." she groaned and rolled her hips to him.

"Jesus, woman." he said against her neck and entered her slowly and then started to pump into her hard and fast.

Celes rolled back onto her head and moaned loudly matching him thrust for thrust. She ran her hands up and down his back and moaned again. She kissed Harry and down his neck, God how she missed him. She pulled on him tighter to her.

Harry growled and sat up and back on his heels and drove into Celes at top speed as she bounced on top of her. He loved her so much and he loved that she was herself again. She led him into devious and delightful things again and he just missed that. He kissed down her neck and left a little hickey on her collarbone and then left one under her ear. He continued to thrust into her a little harder and growled.

Celes gave a little shrieks as he growled everytime he thrust. She was shaking again as her orgasm was driven into her by what Harry was doing to her. She dropped her forehead on his shoulder and started to give little growls of her own and kept up with him.

Harry ran his hand down her front and found her clit and started to play with it and heard her give a little squeal and smiled. He kissed her neck again and down her shoulder and nipped at it, he avoided a tiny bruise and saw and shook his head a little and then got lost in the sex again. His orgasm was building up his spine. He growled again and nipped at her collarbone.

Celes started to scream and looked at him. "Harry…" she screamed. "Please… I'm going to…" she screamed again.

Harry nodded. "Okay… right… right…." he moaned. "Oh right NOW!" he bellowed as he came right when she tightened around him. He pumped into her a few more times and then fell back and rolled them over on their sides while he felt her jerk and listened to her little moans.

Celes hugged Harry tightly to her and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Harry...Potter." she moaned gasping.

Harry chuckled and kissed her hair. "I know… deep breaths." he said.

Celes took a few deep breaths and then looked up at him with a little jerk. "Damn." she said and kissed him.

Harry chuckled. "Can you make it back to yours and Roman's room?" he asked as he watched her eyes droop.

Celes nodded. "Ill just apparate in a minute." she said and moaned again. She kissed him again. "I love you, Harry." she whispered to him looking into his green eyes.

"I love you, too Celes. Tomorrow we will go and do something together okay?" he said to her.

Celes nodded. "Yes, please. Id like that." she said and rubbed her nose on his and then pulled away. "See you in the morning." she said and apparated out of their room into her and Roman's bed. She got under the blankets and entangled herself with Roman and soon fell asleep. She didn't wake up again until three a.m when she heard Roman getting up out the bed.

It was the oddest thing that happened. I was five minutes to three and Roman's eyes had poped open. She had laid next to Celes watching her sleep. She could smell Harry on her and it was arousing. She found she wanted both Harry and Celes in that moment. Then she wanted some crazy wild passion with Lee. Her body started to tingle then all of a sudden she wouldn't stop thinking about the ramen shop in Japan. She wanted spice ramen again. Considering that she didn't eat dinner it made sense that she was hungry now. She slowly disentangled her limbs from Celes and slipped out the bed. She walked around the room and found some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Since she smelled Harry Celes she knew he probably had a wild time with Celes so she decided to take Lee this time. She quietly left her room and climbed up to the main floor. She took the stairs two at a time and went to her room with Lee. She quietly opened the door and found him sleeping in bed. She walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him. She poked his nose. "Lee." she whispered. "Lee, are you up?" she asked.

Lee made a groaning noise and then his eyes cracked open. He frowned at her, "Ro? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm hungry." she whispered.

He looked over to the clock and it read a few minutes past three in the morning. He groaned as he scrubbed his face and sat up. "Okay," he yawned. "I'll make you something."

Roman shook her head. "No, just come with me to get something to eat, please?"

His eyebrows shot up and he nodded. "Okay."

She smiled at him and started to braid her hair as he got up and started to get dress when he was done they walked out to the front porch and she apparated them to Japan. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him to the ramen shop. She smiled at the owner as they sat down.

"Ah, you return. You like ramen?" she asked.

"Yes please." Roman smiled. "And chili too."

The owner laughed, "You like spicy ramen. Okay, I bring you ramen. You, you different guy from last time. You want ramen too?" he asked Lee.

Lee looked around and then nodded, "Uh, yes, thank you."

"I bring ramen and be back." the owner told them.

Lee sat next to Roman as he looked around. "What is this place?" he asked her.

"Its a ramen shop. Lucky for us, she is open very early… er, late." she shrugged. "Either way I get good ramen."

"I can learn to make it for you." he told her.

"No way. The best is always in Japan. Besides every Ramen shop has their own 'secret' ingredient. So unless you have an absolute taste and you can copy it I doubt you can make hers."

Lee chuckled, "I don't but I know someone that does and I bet he is willing to taste it and help me learn to make it."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Just enjoy the atmosphere and the soup. You don't have to learn every little dish just to please me. Sometimes the atmosphere is what makes the dish better."

"Okay." he told her. He kissed her temple and pulled her into him. "I'm cold, warm me up." he told her.

She relaxed into his side and snuggled closer.

"So what is in this soup?" he asked.

"Well, in this soup there is noodles, mushrooms, spinach, green onion, beef, and I think bamboo shoots? I forgot. Many shops make it differently. A lot of them use pork but she don't, so we are safe."

"Sounds good." he told her. He gave a little frown. "Why didn't you bring Celes?"

Roman shrugged, "She is pregnant and I'm not sure how she would take the smells." She sat up when the owner came over with two big bowls of soup and place the chili dowan.

"Enjoy ramen." she smiled at them as she quickly left and yelled at some drunk guy that was making a commotion.

Roman grinned as she placed a quarter size amount of the chinese chili. She used her chopsticks to mix it around. She blew and started to eat. She gave a sigh as she chewed. "This is so good."

Lee smiled he reached for the chili but Roman took it from him. "Hey, I want to try…"

"The chili is not for you. You can't handle it. Its beyond spice." she told him. "Just eat your ramen as is."

"Roman, I think I can handle some chili." Lee told her.

"Okay, but I warned you." she passed her bowl to him. "Try mine then decide."

"Roman…"

"Just do it! Geez. I'm trying to save you and you are trying to be a cave man and beat on your chest. You don't even know if you like it yet." she snapped at him.

"Okay, okay." Lee told her and ate some of her soup. He paused when he tasted the chili and coughed a couple of times. "I… I can handle it." he said in a hoars voice.

Roman laughed, "Liar!" she told him as she pulled her bowl back and pushed his bowl back to him. She waved the owner over as she continued to laugh. "Do you have milk?"

The owner eyed Lee. "Milk? Yes we have milk."

"He needs milk, he tried the chili." Roman told her.

The owner laughed, "I be back."

Roman chuckled as she went back to eating her ramen. "I warned you. The asians only use chili as flavoring." She looked over to him again and started to laugh all over again.

"You are laughing at my pain?" He asked.

"Sorry… I… Shit, I'm not sorry. That is funny." Roman laughed again.

The owner came back with a glass of milk. "Drink, it take away heat." she told him.

Lee nodded and drank the milk. He sighed when he down the whole glass. He leaned his head in his hand and took a few deep breaths.

Roman continued to laugh and rub his back. "Oh, I think you are going to kill me with laughter." she told him as she took a deep breath and pressed onto her side. "Oh, that was priceless."

The owner shook her head and walked away.

Lee groaned, "How can you eat that stuff?" He asked her.

"I'm use to it. Not only was I raised in New Mexico but I did training all in Asia. So they offered and I tried it." she giggled as she ate more of her ramen. Every time she looked at Lee she started to laugh again.

Lee smiled as he started to eat his ramen and shook his head. By the time his mouth completely cooled off Roman was done with her bowl and was rubbing her stomach in satisfaction. He finished his bowl and sat back. He shook his head every time she giggled. "Come on, lets get you home." he told her as she started to yawn.

They paid for the ramen and then left back home. Roman still giggled as she walked down to her room with Celes. She pulled off her clothes and giggled again as she crawled into the bed. She gave another sigh and then fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

Celes awoke and opened her eyes. She looked at Roman sleeping and sighed. She kissed her on the nose and cheeks and lips and then pulled away a little and looked at the clock. It was ten, she sat up and untangled herself from Roman and rubbed her belly. She looked back down at Roman and wanted to wake her up. She leaned down and kissed her ear and then along her hairline. "Ro, baby girl, time to get up." she coaxed.

Roman gave a moan as snuggled closer to her and settled back down to sleep.

Celes giggled and pressed her body into Roman's. "Ro, come on." she said and kissed her lips trailing a hand down over Roman's bare hip.

She shivered in arousal as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Celes and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me awake?" she asked.

Celes giggled. "Maybe a little, besides if you'll recall I was very good at it during school." she said dipping her hand down around Roman's butt and squeezing the under part a little.

Roman squealed as she lifted her hips to get away from her hand. She giggled, "Yes you were."

Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed her and then snuggled down next to her again. "Have a good mid night… er… three am snack?" she asked her.

Roman frowned and then chuckled, "Light sleeper?" she sighed and giggled again. "Yes. Lee made it funny." she told her.

Celes giggled. "I've always been a light sleeper, and Lee's a funny guy. Keeps me in the giggles." she said and shook her head as she thought of that ridiculous Sumo suit.

"You should see him when he is trying to be a he-man and eat some Chinese chili. Oh that was priceless." she giggled again.

Celes giggled. "I would have liked that, I would have gone with you, you know?" she said to her running her fingers through Roman's hair.

She sighed as he settled down and looked up at Celes. "Sorry, I figured you had a nice night with Harry and I wasn't sure how you would take the smells." she shrugged, "Maybe next time, yeah?"

Celes nodded. "Thats fine. I would have been fine for the record. Food is food these days. I wouldnt eat the chili though…" she said to her and laughed a little. "So how are you feeling this morning?" she asked her.

"I'm fine." she told her. She kissed her chin. "How are your feeling?" she asked her. "Are you feeling less freaked out or stressed from yesterday?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'm less freaked out about what happened with Kama and the fact that he can still get to me. But I'm still… upset about the whole Alemana thing." she sighed and shook her head and looked at Roman. "Its stupid really."

"It's okay, Cel-Bear. He just… needs time. He is…" she thought about it and giggled. "He is a lot like Lee. He needs time to settle down and let go of things. He is over thinking." she giggled again. "Lee will need to give him some advice on how to let it go."

Celes scowled. "Stupid man." she growled and took a deep breath. "Okay, lets stop that subject. It hurts and I dont want to think about it." she sighed and looked at Roman assessing her with her healers eyes. She knew the morning sickness would come soon. She pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I love you, you know."

Roman smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you too." she rubbed her nose against hers. "Come on, lets get something to eat… unless you wanted to eat something else?" she winked at her and giggled as she went to roll out the bed.

Celes giggled and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her and kissed Roman deeply and moaned. "Pregnant horny woman." she whispered and went to kiss her again.

Roman moaned against her lips as she slid her hand up Celes' hip up to her back and pulled her more towards her. She rolled her hips and then slid her hand between them until she got to her core and slipped her fingers into her. She slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips with Roman's pace and trailed her own hand down to Roman's core and entered her with two fingers and started to pump into her. She kissed Roman and dipped her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. She moaned again. "You taste spicy." she murmured.

Roman moaned and giggled. "I am spicy." she told her as she started to move her fingers faster in Celes. She rolled her hips and shivered. She kissed down her neck and scraped her teeth against her flesh. She kissed further down and left a hickie over her breast.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes and pumped faster into Roman angling her fingers up a little and hitting her g spot to increase her pleasure. She moaned when she felt Roman's juices leak out a little and then her own. She kissed Roman down to her breasts and then licked her nipples and moaned and licked her from her collarbone to her earlobe and nipped it with another little moan as her hips kept up with Roman's fingers.

Roman gave a gasping moan. Her pitch went up as she rolled her hips faster. She shook and shivered as she moved her fingers faster. She kissed down to Celes' breast and started to scream out her moans. "C-celes!" she moaned and panted. She shook again and kissed up to her shoulder and gave it a bite as she whimpered against her shoulder. She felt her butterflies and excitement collide in her stomach. She arched her back and pressed closer to her Celes.

Celes started giving little shrieks and rolled her hips faster and moved her fingers in Roman faster. She nipped at Roman's shoulder and then kissed her with another shriek. She opened her eyes and looked at Roman. "Ro…" she said to her. Her orgasm was starting to creep up on her and she was starting to lose her mind a little with the need to release.

Roman nodded to her as she continued to scream her moans. She rolled her hips faster and moved her fingers faster. Her whole body shook with the demand of the release Celes had built up in her. She moaned and arched her back as she pressed closer to Celes. "P-please…" she begged.

Celes gave a little shriek and nodded. "I… yes…" she said and started to press the heel of her hand into Roman's clit and piercing and moaned herself. She teetered on the edge of release and then suddenly she felt it coming on strong. "Now Roman, oh God please now!" she said to her and kissed her.

Roman screamed against her mouth as her orgasm took her over. She shook hard and moaned. She slipped her tongue into Celes' mouth and dueled with her. She moaned again with a sigh.

Celes shook and shivered and gave another little shriek and then moaned and pressed her forehead to Romans. "You are… as bad… as me." she panted.

She giggled. "I… just… want you… all." she moaned.

Celes giggled and gave a moan. "Like I said, horny pregnant woman." she said and took another deep breath.

Roman giggled, "You are finally claiming your name?" she asked as she slowly started to sit up. She kissed Celes one last time and bounced off the bed. She pulled on her purple robe and tied it off.

Celes sat up and slid off the bed looking at Roman curiously. She was really playing it close to the chest with this whole baby news. She pulled on grey sweats and a teal tank top and then her robe over that. "Ro, I was talking about you." she said to her watching her.

"Don't be silly." Roman told her. "I'm not pregnant. I don't know if I need sex, sleep or punch someone in the face… mainly the boys. But I'm not pregnant." she told Celes and giggled.

Celes shook her head. "Thats funny… but Ro… you are. I can feel the life inside of you right now." she said stepping forward and pressing her fingers to Roman's flat belly.

Roman frowned as she looked down at her Celes' fingers. She finally slowed down and felt for the new life. How had she missed it? She was always intuned with herself or with Celes to know when they were pregnant. She looked up at Celes and shook her head. "I… how did… but…" suddenly she grew angry. She was so pissed off and then she suddenly knew why she was annoyed at the boys, she was pissed. She gave a growl and then run up the stairs to the kitchen and found Harry drinking coffee and talking to Lee. She used her powers to make them spill the hot liquid on them. "You assholes!" she yelled at them. "You controlling Assholes!"

Lee jumped up and tried to pull his shirt from his body. "What the hell, Roman?" he hissed at her. "What is wrong with you?"

Harry shot up and hissed and yanked off his own shirt pushing the cup across the island and glared at Roman. "I'd like to know that too." he said with a growl.

Celes came running into the kitchen. "She didn't…" she trailed off when she saw the boys. "Know." she finished with a sigh. Harry has red blotches on his chest where the scalding liquid had burnt him. She walked over to him and healed him and turned to Lee to do the same thing.

"She didn't know what?" Lee snapped. "Geez, Roman."

"You fuckers got me pregnant!" She yelled at them. "You controlling assholes got be pregnant! Just because you _think_ I'm reckless! I am not reckless! I have a method to my madness and you can't even see it!"

Harry gave another growl. "If your method is to get yourself hurt then yes I guess there is." he snapped. "Frankly I'm glad you're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

Celes sighed. "Stop." she pulled up Lee's shirt and healed his burns ignoring his protesting hands. "Stop fighting about it." she said with a little more force then stepped away from Lee and crossed her arms.

Roman gave a scream and turned to stalk away.

"Now where are you going?" Lee demanded.

"I'm running away…" she trailed off when Harry's face changed and started to stalk over to her.

"You promised you wouldn't run away again." he said grabbing her arm and looking down into her face. "You can't leave." he said and pulled her to him. "You can't leave again."

Celes just shook her head and sat down watching the situation unfold.

"I'm running away the Burrow!" she screamed at him and pulled away. "I can't be around you assholes right now! Neither one of you are willing to listen to me and my reasoning. So, _I_ need to go and cool down."

Harry growled again. "Fine." he snapped and stalked away up the stairs without another word.

Roman gave another scream and went down to the basement slamming the door behind her.

Lee looked over to Celes. All of a sudden he felt a little loss and confused on what just happened. "What… did I just miss?"

Celes sensed the change in him and got up and went over to him and rubbed his arms. "She didn't know she was pregnant, and shes upset that you two plotted to get her pregnant in the first place." she said to him softly looking up at him.

Lee sighed and closed his eyes. "She really didn't know, did she?" he shook his head and scrubbed his face with his hands. He groaned and shook his head.

Celes looked up at him in concern. "Lee, are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," he told her. "I just need to… relax and think it through. Then I need to find a way to make it up to her… I guess. I want to keep fighting with her until she see reason but Harry is already doing that and you can't fight fire with fire."

Celes sighed and ran her thumbs over his wrists to sooth him. "Lee… just leave it. Just take a beat." she closed her eyes for a minute. "I'm worried now shes so angry that she'll forget shes suppose to be happy about new babies." she sighed. "Go, cool off. If you need me just call. I'm going to go calm Roman down." she said and kissed his cheek. She turned and started to leave the kitchen.

Roman was in the room already dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt when Celes came down. She had an overnight bag and was packing clothes as she growled to herself and muttered angrily to herself.

Celes walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly. "Please don't leave." she said softly to Roman.

Roman frowned and then sat on the ground and started to cry. "Why can't they just see things through my eyes for once?" she sniffed. "I'm not reckless. It was in a controlled environment. We knew what we were doing. Then Harry flies off the handle and just wants to take things in his hands."

Celes sat down with her and rubbed her back. "Ro, he's your warrior. He's just trying to protect you and for some reason he thinks that will do it." she sighed and thought about it for a minute. "Think about it this way, what if I had done something like that and you witnessed it. Would have not freaked out and tried to control my every move so I didn't do it again?" she asked.

"No," she pouted. "Only a little but we talk everything out and I can read your memories to know what you were thinking." she told her and sniffed again. "In school we always did our thing. If you did something that made me concerned for you I would let you know but you always did your thing. Like when you went after Owen. I didn't yell at you or control you after that… I did however send hexes to him." she smiled.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes but...okay. Yes you dont freak out. But they do. You and I try to do something they deem too dangerous the instinct to protect and control just kicks in." she sighed again. "How about this, you stay down here with me for the rest of the weekend and we can work this out for you. I want you to be happy, its a baby Ro." she said and kissed her temple.

Roman sighed and nodded. "Okay." she told her. "I'll stay down here." she pressed her hands to her stomach and frowned. "I don't like being controlled and that is exactly what he did. I… I'm happy I'm going to have a baby but I refuse to be controlled."

Celes nodded and kissed her temple again. "I know, sweetheart, I know." she said to her and sighed when Bree kicked her and her stomach growled. "Hey, I'm going to go make something to eat. Anything you want?" she asked her.

Roman had to think about it. She wanted food but she didn't want sweet. "A breakfast burrito."

Celes smiled. "I can do that, its a good thing you taught me how." she said and rubbed her nose against Roman's. "You want chili?"

"Oh, yes please." Roman smiled.

"Green or red?" she asked her.

"Red all the way." Roman laughed. "I don't like the green."

Celes nodded and kissed her. "Just checking. I'll be back soon with breakfast and then maybe we can watch a movie." she said to her and used the bed to pull herself up. She looked at Roman one last time and went back to the kitchen and started to make the burrito filling. She hummed and started down at the potatoes as they cooked. She was lost in thought again.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Celes cooking and sighed. He sat down at the island and watched her. "Is she okay?"

Celes sighed. "Shes… okay, yes." she said softly and pushed the potatoes out onto a plate so she could start the eggs. She bit her lip and moved around the kitchen with ease.

Harry nodded and growled a little. "She's so frustrating." he said.

"I know." Celes said.

Harry looked at Celes. "How can you be so calm about what she did?" he asked her a little harshly.

Celes sighed and turned to him. "Because I understand why she did it." she said to him crossing her arms.

Harry scowled. "I understand why she…"

"No you don't, or wouldn't have… terrorized her with sex for a week straight. Harry go, you need to meditate. If not we are just going to fight." she said to him and turned back to what she was doing.

Harry stood and sighed. "Sorry, you still want to do something later?" he asked.

Celes stopped and nodded looking at him. "I do, but… I will find a way to be there for all three of you." she said softly and turned back to cracking eggs and felt Harry leave. She went over to the stove and started to scramble the eggs and scowled down at them. They were all going to kill her. She mumbled something to herself and then shook her head and continued to work on scrambling the eggs.

After she finished that she started to assemble the burritos. She made several and wrapped the ones that wouldn't get eaten right away in tin foil and put them on a plate with a note for the boys. She had a thought suddenly and grabbed one and stretched out to find Lee. She followed her senses and found him in the workout room. She held up the burrito when he turned to her. "You need to eat." she said to him.

"I know… what is that? " he asked as he took it and unwrapped it. "A burrito for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs, turkey bacon, potatoes and cheese, that one doesn't have chili in it though. Eat. Its good promise." she said to him.

He frowned at her. "She told you about the chili didn't she?" he asked her and then shook his head. "Did she tell you she laughed at me pain?" He took a bite of the burrito and nodded.

Celes giggled a little. "Not in so many words but I got that from how entertained she was about it." she said to him and watched him eat.

He sighed as he shook his head. "She put chili in her ramen soup and I went to copy her. She told me no. I can handle a little chilly but that was… chilly on crack or something."

Celes giggled. "Its okay though. I don't like chili like that either. I prefer green over red in new mexico because in my opinion Green chili is less spicy." she shrugged and leaned against the wall. She wanted to make sure he ate the whole burrito so she knew he had food in his stomach.

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm okay you don't have to watch me." he told her and continued to eat. "Thank you for the food."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Anytime. When I get to the kitchen at lunch time and if you aren't there I'll hunt you down and make sure you eat." she said and stood up and kissed him resting a hand on his chest. "Finish that." she nodded to the burrito and left him alone. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed more burritos for Roman and herself and juice from the fridge and two glasses and headed back to her and Ro's room. She smiled as she descended the steps. "Breakfast!" she said.

"Oh, yeah." Roman said. She helped her to sit on the big couch bed in front of the television. Roman had stop a music video and was watching it intently as the wheels in her head started to turn.

Celes looked at the video and then handed Ro a burrito. "What's that?" she asked her as she unwrapped her own burrito and started to eat it.

"That is Morris Day and the Times. He is old school party music." she smiled as she watched him dance. "Don't he just make you want to dance?" she asked as she bounced in her spot and bit into her burrito.

Celes nodded. "He really does. I like it. Definitely something I'd dance to." she said and bounced a little to the music. "I don't understand people who can hear something like this song and _not_ dance." she shook her head.

"Right!" Roman told her. She bobbed her head as she ate some more. "What are we doing next weekend?"

Celes shrugged. "Recovering from the week I guess, why?" she asked.

"I think I may have an idea." Roman told her as she ate more of her burrito. She smiled at Celes. "I am going to dress you up again." she winked at her.

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled. "Oh, I like it when you do that. It just drives everyone a little bit crazy." she said and ate some more of her burrito.

She laughed, "It does, doesn't it?" She sighed as she finished her burrito. "I'm going to sing two songs." she told her.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Two?" she asked. "I look forward to it then. I like when you sing. Will I be able to dance to these songs?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." she told her. "Its going to be different than the normal shows." She told Celes. "You'll love it!"

Celes giggled. "Okay, well I look forward to it." she said and grabbed another burrito and started in on it. "What do you want to do?" she asked her.

"I think I'm going to relax a little today and watch some television. Why don't you spend some time with Harry? You haven't seen him all week. I don't want to keep your from him. Its not fair to him."

Celes smiled at her and kissed her. "You're a good woman, Ro. Dont let anyone tell you differently." she said and crawled off the the little couch and stood. "I'll be back around lunch and I can make us something okay?" she said to her.

Roman smiled at her, "Take your time. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Celes nodded and rubbed her belly for a minute and then headed out of the room and went to find Harry. She found him in the recording studio and smiled at him. "Want to take your wife out?" she asked him.

Harry stood and chuckled. "I could do that." he said and kissed her. "Where do you want to go?"

Celes thought for a few minutes. "Surprise me." she said and kissed him.

Harry chuckled and set down the guitar he was holding and he hand and they left the house .

The weekend went by pretty quietly. Every morning Roman woke up at three in the morning right on the dot. and every morning she would take Roman to Japan to get ramen. When they came back they fell right back to sleep. Other than that nothing else happened. Ro still didn't talk to Harry and barely said two words to Lee. If she wasn't spending time with Celes then she was either in their room or in her work room working on her idea she wanted to do at Rolesque.

Monday morning Roman woke up at three in the morning again. She tossed and turned and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. She needed to get up and she needed to satisfy her craving. She groaned as she got of bed. She started to pull on her sweats and her shirt and looked over at the bed Harry slept in. They were back at the Burrow and they still didn't say anything to each other. She bit her lower lip as she looked over at him. She shook her head and pulled on her shoes and then got up to leave.

Harry looked at her through the dark room and then sat up. He gave a little smile. "No ramen for me then?" He asked her softly.

Roman looked over her shoulder at him. "I thought you were still sleeping." she told him. "I didn't you think you wanted to go, if you want then get dress. I'll wait."

Harry got up and dressed and then turned to her. "Let's go." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Roman apparated them a few blocks away from the ramen shop. She sat down at her usual table. She waved at the owner and smiled at her. The owner nodded to her and disappeared to the back. After a couple of day of being there she had known her order and went to get it no questions asked. Roman sighed as she laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes. She looked over at Harry then looked away. She felt really awkward with him. She hadn't talked to him since she found out that she was pregnant and didn't really know what to say to him. She was still really annoyed with him but yet she was also aroused too. She gave a little growl and hid her face in her arms as she shivered off her arousal.

Harry heard her growl and looked at her. He hadn't talked to her since her outburst Saturday morning. He watched her and sighed. "I like this place." he said looking around choosing a neutral topic.

Roman looked up at him. "Yeah, its nice." she told him as she sat up and looked around. "Its nicer in the summer though."

Harry smiled. "Yes, yes it is." he said. "How… uh are you?" he asked her. He wanted to know, he couldn't help himself, he had to know she was at least okay.

She snorted, "I don't complicated." she told him. "Like I told Celes, I don't know if I need sex, sleep, or punch someone in the face." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled a little. "Thats… thats good. I like that line." he said to her.

She nodded, "Yeah." She bit her lower lip. "I'm am going to… I need to do something at Rolesque. I have some ideas and I need you to help me with the band."

Harry nodded. "I can do that." he watched her for a few minutes and decided to ask. "Are you up for it?" he asked her.

"Up for what? Up for the challenge? Of course, I'm always up for the challenge." she told him. "I'm going to sing two songs."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Thats a lot." he said to her. "You have the music so the band can learn the music?"

"Yes," she smirked. "I found them last night. I also have been sketching out outfit for for the girls."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out. Would you like to go to the club later?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I already called the girls. I'm going to get their measurements and figure out what out what would look good on each girl."

Harry nodded. "Will you need me for magical assistance, or have your powers not started to weaken yet?" he asked.

"Not yet and this show won't need magic. Well… I'll just have to use it for the costumes." Roman told her. "But other than that no need for magic. Just your stamina on playing. The last song is pretty long."

Harry smiled. "I can do that, but you'll let me know if you need help. I dont want you to overdo it." he said concern knitting his brows.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Its just the beginning of the pregnancy I'm not going to fall over and die."

Harry sighed. "I didn't say you were. I just don't think you should overdo it, thats all." he said to her.

"Oh, lets not upset Mr. Do-as-I-say-or-I'll-get-you-pregnant." she said sarcastically. "How about," she gave him a tight smile. "You do as _I_ say because _I_ am the boss and you leave me alone. _Or_ you can continue telling me what to do and I will start to ignore you and do my own thing? You choose."

Harry growled a little and looked at her. "You're impossible! Damn it woman! You have to... Do you want to hear that I feel a little guilty that my overreaction got you pregnant? Is that what you want, then will you stop condemning me? Yes I feel guilty and no I'm not going to stop looking out for you."

"No I don't want to hear that you feel guilty. I want to hear that you are sorry and that you are going to make it up. Then I'm going show you how _reckless_ I can really be. Matter of fact I _want_ you to tell me what to do just so I can do the opposite and drive you even more crazy. There isn't any more you can do to me. I'm already pregnant. Mission accomplished." Roman hissed at him.

She leaned back when the owner came up with two bowls and and her chili. "Food for you." she told her. "Enjoy." she said and left.

Harry growled again and mixed his Ramen. "You know what... I can tie you to the bed and just keep you there. But, I won't. I will try to make it up to you but only in my own time." He growled and dropped the subject and started to eat his food angrily.

"And you are just as bad as Lee. At least he _allowed_ me to move around." She hissed at him as she poured the chili into her bowl and ate. She couldn't believe him. He was supposed to be on her side. They were supposed to be partner. He understood that she was a free spirit and needed to do her own thing but now he threw it all out the window just because she got hit five times. Most of it was for show, be he didn't even bother to ask or talk to her. "You know what really aggravates me? I can't treat you like I would treat other people." She hissed.

"What where you bend me to you will? No, you can't." He said to her and ran his hand through his hair and pushed his food away no longer hungry. "Just... It's not like I'm trying you to a bed. I want to but I won't because that will just piss you off more." He growled and watched her eat. "Can we just... Drop this please."

"No I wouldn't bend you to _my_ will. I would kick your ass or just ignore you. But because I love you too much I can't and won't do that. Asshat!" she hissed and continued to eat.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I love you too, it's why I do what I do. I can try to back off a little though... Maybe." He said and sat back.

"I know the routine, Harry. You freak out, figure out a way to _tie_ me down. then you do it. Once its done you will try to keep that power until something happens that both of us will end up both sorry for." she leaned back and pushed her bowl away. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm pregnant not powerless. I feel your emotions and I know you are sorry _how_ it happened but not _why_ it happened."

"That's because what you did..." He trailed off. "Never mind." He sighed. He looked at her and just watched her. He looked at her bowl. "Are you tired? You want to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to go home now." She told him as she stood up. She paid for the food and then walked outside waiting for him so they could go home.

Harry followed her after a bow to the owner and he took her hand and apperated them back to the burrow and led her into their room and got her into the bed the crawled in next to her. "We can go to the club when we get up okay?" He asked.

Roman stayed awake. She felt Harry was awake too. Neither one of them slept they just laid there. She gave a growl as she rolled over onto her other side and looked at Harry. She poked his nose and then poked her forehead.

Harry cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Not sleeping either?" He asked and reached out and brushed her hair off her forehead and ran his hand down to her neck taking pleasure in the way her skin felt beneath his hand.

She shivered, "No." she told him. "I still love you." she told him.

Harry ran his finger over her collarbone lightly. "I love you too." He said and leaned down and kissed her.

Roman kissed him back. She moaned as she scooted closer to him and pressed against him. She wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back and rubbed her nose against his. "You are still annoying." She told him and kissed him again.

Harry chuckled and pulled her up on top of him and kissed her again. He moaned a little and kissed her chin down her neck. He ran his hands up her sides and felt her body break into goose bumps at his touch.

She shivered as she leaned down and kissed him. "So… so… so…" she moaned and kissed him again and ran her hands down his chest. "annoying."

"Yeah... Yeah." He mumbled and lifted his hips and pressed himself into her core and moaned. He kissed down to her collarbone and kept running his hands up and down the sides of her body. When he got to her breasts he'd slow down and run his fingers closer to her nipples each time.

She shivered again. She pressed her breast into his hands. She rolled her hips and rubbed against his shaft. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him. He leaned down and kissed him again. She kissed his chin and kissed down to his scraped her teeth against his neck and gently bit his adam's apple and licked it.

Harry moaned and dropped his head back for her and lifted her a little and then lowered her slowly onto him. He moaned and thrust slowly into her. He kissed her neck as she came down in him. He brought his hands back up to her breasts and teased her nipples.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She kissed across his neck, leaving hickies as she went. She bit down on the corner of his neck and shoulder and then kissed across to his shoulder. She moaned again as she rode him slowly. She sat up and slid her hand up and down his chest. She smiled down at him as she pulled on his nipple rings. She just smiled at him as he hissed up at her.

Harry shook his head and trailed his hands down to her hips and started to move her and himself faster. He leaned forward and kissed her down to her breasts and then captured one of her nipples and sucked on it then he licked it and grazed his teeth over it. He kissed her back up to her mouth and growled a little as he licked her lips.

She moaned as she opened her mouth to him. She kissed him and allow him to dominate her mouth as she rolled him a little faster. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it and nipped as his lips. She nipped down his jawline up to his ear. He pulled on his earlobe with her teeth. She licked down his neck and sucked on the base of his neck. She moaned again.

Harry growled and nuzzled his face into her neck and then nipped at it. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone where he proceeded to leave little hickies along it. He moaned and picked up their pace a little more and then kissed back up to the base of her neck and bit her lightly with a growl.

She shivered as excitement burst into her stomach and the small of her back. She moaned as she bit the side of his neck. She slid her hands down his chest to his nippels. She pulled on them again. This time she pushed him down on the bed and licked down to his nippled. She swirled her tongue around and then pulled on them with her teeth.

Harry hissed in pleasure and started to move hard and fast into Roman. He gripped her hip with one hand and brought the other up to play with her clit, he pressed it hard and fast and let out a loud moan as he watched her arch her body back. He watched her riding him and nearly lost his shit right there. He moaned and shivered again.

Roman leaned her head back and moaned louder. She shivered and rode him just as fast. Her body jerked against his hand playing at her clit. She looked down at him and moaned. She rolled her hips as she slid her hand up her body and cupped her breast. She played with her nipples and moaned again.

Harry watched her touching her own breasts and gave a growl. He pressed a little harder and moved a little faster over her clit. He was getting there faster than her because she was just driving him crazy with the things that she did. He moaned and watched her trying to wait for her. he began to grunt with the effort of each thrust.

Roman's moan went up in pitch as she looked down at him. She panted as she rolled her hips and then she squealed as she pulled on his hand as she shook harder. "H-harry." she squealed as she felt the build of her juices. She wanted to continue but then she finally felt her climax grip her. She bit her lower lip and moaned again.

Harry kept his firmly doing what it was doing despite her pulling at it and pumped faster into her and looked up at her. "Just let it happen." he panted up at her and moaned again.

She shook and squealed high in her throat as her juices released her climax and her juices. She gave another high squeal and then collapsed onto his chest.

Harry had grunted and pumped into her a few more times. When she collapsed and moved his hand from between them and started to rub her back. He was a little tired now. He moaned and shut his eyes. He nuzzled his face into the side of her face and moaned once more.

Roman moaned and then sighed as she closed her eyes. She licked his neck and nipped at it. She leaned up and looked down at him. She poked his nose again and traced his lips with her finger. "You are still annoying. But you are a sexy annoying and apparently I can't resist you as much as I want to. Stupid hormones." she sighed.

Harry smiled under her fingers. "You dig me, its okay to say it." he said and chuckled a little keeping his eyes shut.

"I dig you." she told him. "I dig all of you." she rubbed her nose against his and bit at his chin. She gave him a growl and then went to roll off him.

Harry smiled and held her closer. "Stay, please." he said half asleep.

She sighed as she looked down at him. "For a little while." She kissed him and then laid her head on her chest. "For a little while, then I have to go." she told him.

Harry gave a yawn and nodded, he only caught half of what she had said and then he drifted off into sleep.

Roman laid on him a little longer and then slowly got off him. She pulled the blankets over him and changed into her jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled on her sneakers and left the room. She smiled at Molly, "Good morning." she greeted as she sniffed around the kitchen for food. She giggled as she reached over Molly for a piece of toast.

"Good Morning dear, how are you today?" she asked her as she placed another plate full of food on the table because the kids would start coming in at any minute, she had Cello and Albus in the playpen in the corner playing.

"I'm good." she told her as she ate her toast and walked over to Cello and Albus. She kissed both of them and as she went to greet the kids that were going to trickl in Cello grabbed her hair. "You little brat!" she told him. She sighed as he reached down to pick him up as she went to stand up she was yanked down by her hair again. She looked down at Albus. "Really, you are going to pick up on his bad habit too?" She picked him up as well.

Rain came skipping in, "Morning." she greeted.

"Morning sweetie." Roman greeted.

Miles and Danger came in next, Miles was giving Danger an annoyed look and she was laughing at him. "Morning." he grumbled rubbing his eyes. He growled at Cello and then sat down and looked at Molly. "Grand, can I have not eggs?" he asked.

Molly turned to him. "You will what I give you and you will like it young man."

Miles sighed. "Fine." he groaned.

Roman shook her head as James walked in. "Morning." She greeted. Jude walked in with the twins followed by Noah. "Morning." she greeted them. She took count and then frowned. "Where is Luke?" She asked.

Jude looked at Roman nervously. "Uh, he's still sleeping." she said and sat down.

Noah gave a little snicker and looked at his sister and then at Roman and quited down.

Roman growled. "That boy takes too much after is parents." She set Albums and Cello back in the playpen. They both protested. "Hey! I'll be back. Geez." She looked at the time and saw she had an hour to wake Luke. She quickly climbed the stairs and entered the room Luke was in. She smiled as she saw the little bump in the middle of the bed. "Luke we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way." She told him.

Luke grumbled as he pulled the blankets back over him.

"Okay the hard way it." She pulled the blankets back and picked him up. He grumbled in protest. Roman simply put him in the tub and turned on the cold water.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Luke screamed. "What are you doing?"

Roman smiled down at him. "I have more tricks than you do. I invented the words of "go away I'm sleeping." And I know how to wake you up. You have fifteen minutes to dry off, get changed, and be downstairs for breakfast. If you aren't down I will set a dungeon bomb off, make you bathe all over again and then you go to school without breakfast. Now get!" She smiled to her self as she went downstairs. "Morning Papa Weasley." She greeted.

"Awe good morning, Roman." he said half distracted by the prophet.

Roman helped feed the twins. "How are your ballet lessons, sugar pie?" She asked Jude.

Jude grinned. "Good! When Mama gets done at Hogwarts she said she would start coming in to help." she said as she ate her food. "I want to be as good as she is someday." she bounced in her chair a little.

Roman smiled at her. "I bet you look really pretty too." She told her. "Rain, what about you? How do you like your hula lessons?"

"They are good. I need a new practice pau skirt, though." She told her as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I just made you one last week." Roman and told her. "What's wrong with it?"

"James," she glared at him. "Put gum on it and now it wont come out."

"Gum? Really?" She asked him and gave a half smile as she shook her head.

James gave her a little triumphant smile. "It wasnt my idea." he defended looking at Miles.

"Hey! I never said to actually do it!" Miles said and turned away from him with a little scowl.

Harry strolled in and looked around, and then sat down next to Roman. "What are we talking about?" he asked the group at large.

"How Rius put gum on Rain's pau." Jude supplied with a grin. "Morning Papa." she said to him.

Harry shook his head. "Morning, June Bug." he said to her and looked at James. "Really, kid? Gum?"

"I just asked him that. He claims it was Miles' idea." She shook his head. She got up and walked to the stairs. "Five minutes, Lucas! Then I'm coming up there with dungeon bombs." She threatened. She smiled when she heard feet running around. She walked back to yhe kitchen. Cello made his baby noise at her. "No, no. If I had to wake you up I would lick you all over your face. Its not pleasant. Ask Jude." She told him and sat back down.

Jude looked up with wide eyes and shook her head. "You dont want her to do that, Cello. Don't let her, _ever!"_ she said and ate her food a little faster as she heard Cello make his little baby noises she shook her head. She stopped to pull her long black hair back out of her face.

Harry chuckled remembering how Roman had terrorized the kids with that and looked at Roman with a smile.

"Awe, it wasn't that bad." Roman teased her. "And you were so sweet too." She licked her lips as if she remembered how she tasted.

Jude finished her plate and stood quickly. "I have to go pack my bag for school." she said and started for the steps going to long way round to avoid Roman.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You know June Bug, you Mummy really wants to get you she will no matter how far around her you go." he pointed out to his daughter.

Her blue eyes widened and she turned to go up the stairs and smacked into Luke smacking her head into his. "Owe!" she exclaimed rubbing her forehead and glaring at Luke. "Geez Lukie, watch it!"

"Maybe you shouldn't walk up the stairs backwards, Judie."

"15 seconds, Luke!" Roman called.

"I'm ready. I'm ready." He said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Well good morning." She greeted.

Harry smiled at Luke and got up and kissed Molly on the cheek and then went over and kissed Roman. "I'm going to meditate, let me know when you want to leave." he said to her and left the kitchen before she could respond to him.

Roman have an irritated sigh and shook her head. She made sure everyone ate and the kids that needed to be off to school went off to school she quickly bathed and changed Cello and Albus. When she was done she quickly changed and apparated to the club. She unlocked the club and started the music. She left the music sheets on the piano and then sat in the middle of the stage and waited for everyone to show up.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and looked around he looked at Molly. "Wheres Roman?" he asked her.

"She left dear." she said to him handing him two pieces of toast.

Harry growled. "Thanks." he said and kissed her cheek and walked out of the house and apperated to Rolesque and walked in and saw Roman in the middle of the girls and walked over and stood on the outside of the little group glaring at Roman. " _Not cool."_ he sent to her.

"So nice of you to joinn us, Harry. The band will be arriving soon. I left the music on the piano if you would like to look at it." She told him and smiled at him. " _Oh, I'm sorry did you mean to get you right away?_ " She asked him sarcastically. She turned back to the girls. "So like I was saying. Instead of the the big tease I want to go out with a party. So audience participant is will be awesome. But the big number is The Bird by Morris Day and The Times."

Harry let out a low growl. " _We are not finished."_ he snapped at her and went over to start working with the band trying to distract himself from throwing Roman over his shoulder and dragging her up to the hidden room and tying her down to the bed.

Roman pulled her sketch book and showed the girls her ideas of the costumes. She wanted them to dress like showgirls with feathers so they had a little bird feel to them. They all giggled and laughed as they talked about who was going to wear what colors. Around lunchtime she left with some of the girls to pick up lunch. After lunch she was going to do measurements and teach the girls the routine. It was going to be a simple routine so it wouldn't be a long to teach them.

Harry stalked like a lion in a cage by the door as he waited for her to get back to the club. When she came through the door and took the food from her and put it out on the bar for the girls and then turned to Roman and grabbed her arm and pulled her down under the stairs leading up to the office and looked down at her. "Why did you leave without me, again?" he asked her with a growl.

"Oh my God. We just we just went to pick up lunch. What is the big deal?" She hissed at him.

"You could have said something to me! The only reason I wasn't going out of my mind is because I could sense you were okay. Are you going to be like this now, lets see how far I can push Harry before he snaps?" he hissed back at her stepping a little closer to her.

"I told you what I was going to do. Geez, Harry. You are acting like I don't know how to take care of myself." She took a step towards him refusing to back down. "I am not weak, Harry. I am perfectly capable of defending myself and fending for myself. Especially if I'm doing a simple food run." She growled.

Harry growled at her, he knew she was right, she was one of the most powerful people he knew but for some reason he just wanted to hide her away. He'd felt like that since China and the feeling wasn't going away, and with her acting like this it only made it worse. He wanted to be fun Harry with her again, but something kept stopping him. He growled again and kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled away. "I just want to protect you… from everything." he said to her.

She glared at him. "No, you just want to keep a tight hold on me. You cannot hold onto the wind no matter how hard you try." She growled at him and pulled on his shirt. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump him or shake him. "Do you _honestly_ think I would allow him to beat me over a couple ot table scraps?" I am not a child any more. I will not be treated as a child, especially from people I felt inferior as a child."

Harry stared at her still upset but shook his head. "It… I guess it does make sense." he said. "But… it still happened, Ro." he said to her. "What was your plan if it hadn't gone the way you wanted, stop and go jump off a cliff?" he asked.

"No." She snapped at him. " we would have done the 15 lashes and then separate rooms. And I was going to scream bloody murder." She let go of his shirt and pushed him away. "I'm not stupid. I watch the situation and come with a plan that works!" She gave a frustrated scream. "Never mind! Nothing I say is going to change your mind." She poked his chest. "I will tell you this. The more you hold tightly to me the more I'm going to fight against you. You of all people know this. You told Lee this when I was pregnant with Cello." She gave a growl as she fought against tears. "Why do all my pregnancies have to be messed up. The only good one I had was Luke. But Luke's father was..." she trailed off and balled her hands into his shirt and shook him. "Stop..." she let him go and turned to walk away.

Harry growled and pulled her back to his chest and held her close for another minute and kissed the top of her head and then let her go. "Fine, I'm going to go eat. You should too." he said and stepped around her and walked over to the food and started to eat with a frustrated sigh.

Roman crouched down and pulled on her hair as she cried for a bit. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves the last thing she needed was Celes reaching out to her. Then how was she going to explain how an argument turned to her missing Fred. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She walked from around the bar and went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening she ignored Harry. When it was time to go she had tried to slip away unseen again.

Harry sighed as he watched Roman try to get out of the club before he noticed, but since lunch he had been on high alert. She had, had a little break about Fred and he felt bad but didnt know what to say. He stood and walked over to her. "Are you ready to go home? I'm heading out." he said to her trying to appear as though he was just being kind and inviting her along with him.

"Yes," she told him without emotion. "I'm gonna go home." She said with a little more fire. "You can go where you want and there is nothing I can do about it so I'm gonna go to the one place you can't go and I'm gonna wake you at three in the morning. I would go alone but for your peace of mind I bring you along. It's not exactly around the corner like how the lunch place was." She snapped at him.

Harry gave a deep sigh not rising to her attack. "Okay, fine." he said and started out of the club without her and stopped scrubbing his hand down his face. He needed to figure out what the hell was making him hold her so tight and deal with it. He growled and then turned when she came out. He offered his arm but didn't expect her to take it.

She placed a hand on his arm and apparated them to Godrics Hollow. Once there she went into the kitchen and started to pull things out to make dinner. She waved a hand and defrosted the chicken. She placed it into a pot and started to boil it.

Harry sat down at the island and watched her cook. He didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry." he said to her softly.

Roman paused in cutting the onion. "About what?" she asked as she resumed cutting up the onion.

"All of it." he said to her and got up and grabbed a water from the fridge and turned to her.

She nodded as she set the onions in the bowl. She leaned against the sink as she washed the dishes she used and then waited for the chicken. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She wanted to say something but couldn't say anything. She settled for an irritated sigh and checked on the chicken.

"I really am sorry, for the way I acted the things I did. The only thing I won't apologize for is that baby. I dont know if its mine, and frankly I'd be thrilled either way, not because pregnancy makes you less reckless as I say, but because its a baby." he said. "and I'm going to fix this so you can have a happy pregnancy." he said going and sitting down at the island.

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm… I don't know. I'm just… You are only saying sorry because you don't want me upset and you want me to feel happy about the baby. You still don't see this in my point of view and it sucks. The baby will be protected and loved. You know that. But don't apologize if you don't mean it." she told him as she set her fork down on the stove.

"Oh God woman, really? I already know that baby will be loved, I'm worried about you. Youre angry and its… just." he growled and scrubbed his hands down his face. "You know what, fine. You dont want to accept my apology because you don't think I mean it, fine." he said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Tell me Harry, do you understand where I am coming from? Do you really? I understand where you are coming from but I'm not like you. You make me feel like this… breakable thing that needs to be protected. I don't need to be protected all the time. I may not had a mad man trying to kill me but I had my share of beatings and pain is something I'm familiar with. I _did_ fight at the war. I _did_ recieve my own share of pain. I'm not a china doll that will break." She growled irritatedly. "I'm just a broken recorder around you right now. Never mind. I'll finish cooking and call you when its done."

Harry stared at her as the reality of the words she said slammed into him. He took a few steps out of the kitchen and stopped and then thought better of it and walked off up to his and Cel's room and sat down smelling Celes and closing his eyes. He laid back on the bed and gave a little sigh and shut his eyes. He opened them and looked at the clock and reached out to Celes. " _Hey, you got a minute?"_

" _For you, always."_ she sent back right away.

" _So I've been bickering with Roman all day."_ he said to her.

Celes sent him a sigh. " _Harry, I told you to stop provoking her."_

" _I know, I know. I'm trying. She just makes it so damn hard sometimes, Cel."_ he sent back to her.

" _I know, but you just have to be patient with her. And we both know you can be."_ she said to him.

Harry groaned. " _Why do I feel like this, Celes? Why am I just… I feel so helpless."_

" _Why? Why do you feel that way?"_ Celes pressed him.

" _Because… I'm losing her."_ he sent back.

" _You are not losing her, thats just rediculous."_ Celes sent back to him. " _Think again, I don't think you feel like you're losing her."_

Harry growled, he hated how well she did that. He sat up on their bed. " _Okay, I feel useless."_ he snapped back.

Celes sent a little laugh. " _Better. Why?"_

" _You dont need me anymore now that you're fixed. And she never really needed me."_ he sighed.

" _I will always need you, Harry Potter, and she does too. You are one piece of our whole. You are her warrior, you keep her light and happy. No wonder she's so pissed off you been Mr. Hide-in-my-room-and-brood-guy since China."_ she quipped back. " _Stop holding her so close as an attempt to overcompensate for something thats not even really happening. Laugh with her, make fun of her. Tease her. Be yourself, not broody moody dude."_ she said to him.

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed. " _I hate how well your words work."_ he sent back.

" _No you don't, you all love that about me. Now be good and stop picking fights… I have to go, love you."_ she said the last part in a rush like something was going on.

Harry almost reached out to her again and asked her if she was alright but thought better of it and sat back up and went over to the bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower to decompress before Roman came to get him for dinner.

Roman sighed as she finished making enchiladas. She looked for a side dish but opted out for a side dish. She made a plate for Harry and went up to the room. She knocked on the door then opened it just as Harry was walking out of the bathroom. Her eyes latched onto him and her body heated. She gave a moan before she could stop it. She quickly shook her head to clear it. "Uh, dinner is done." she told him and set the plate on the bed and turned to leave.

"Wait, I thought we could watch a movie while we eat. You know something scary." he said to her and to spare her and waved his hand and was dressed in pj pants and a grey tank top. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?" he asked her.

Roman looked over her shoulder to her and bit her lower lip. "Okay." she told him.

Harry smiled and picked up his plate and started out of the room and turned to wait for her. "What movie would you like to watch?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know." she told him. She felt out his emotions and followed him. "You said a scary movie."

Harry slowed down so he could walk next to her. "Well yeah, I mean its not like I could get Celes to watch a scary movie with me if I pinned her down and made her." he said with a wink. "She'd spend the whole night under the blanket. We share that interest you and I." he pointed out.

Roman laughed. "She said they were cursed." she told him and shook her head. "I need my plate." she told him as she went into the kitchen and made a plate. She went to the media room and sat in one of the chairs and waited for him to pick a movie.

Harry put in Friday the Thirteenth and sat on the couch and looked over at Roman. "You can next to me, I wont bite… hard." he teased her as he started to eat his food.

She shivered as she looked over at him. She crawled over to him. "How do you like it? Too spicy?" She asked.

"No actually, I sort of like the spice. I really do. Lately I seem to crave it as much as you do." he shrugged and ate more.

Roman nodded as she ate. She scooted closer to him watched the movie. When she was done she set her plate aside and rubbed her stomach. She pulled her knees to her chest and pulled the throw blanket down to wrap around herself.

Harry looked down at her as he set his own plate aside. "Are you cold, you can sit in my lap if you need to warm up." he said to her.

She looked up at him and bit her lower lip. His emotions had changed she didn't feel that suffocating feeling from him so she didn't feel the need to lash out at him. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked him in her own tease.

Harry chuckled and looked at her. "Why? Is it working?" he asked her with a wink.

She shivered as she continued to look at him. "You know you can always ask me for sex. I'm pregnant so I'm automatically horny." she told him as she slid a hand over his thigh.

Harry chuckled and caught her hand and leaned down and kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth moaning at her spicy taste and then pulled back. "Would you like to have your way with me?" he asked her.

She moaned as she looked up at him. "Yes…" she breathed. "I wanted you since lunch." she told him.

Harry moaned and turned to face her more. "Then do with me what you will." he whispered and kissed her again.

She looked at him and then just jumped on him. She knocked him down into the couch and kissed him. She growled against his lips as she slid her hands down his chest. She slipped her hand down his pajama pants and moaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly started to pump her hands.

Harry moaned and rolled back on his head and started to pump his hips with her hand. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him and moaned again. He looked up at her, she was ablaze with arousal and passion. He reached up and ran a hand down to the bottom of her shirt and played with the hem every once in a while a finger brushing the bare skin beneath the shirt.

She kissed him and then leaned up and pulled her off. She waved her hand and his clothes disappeared. She kissed do his chin down his neck. She then licked down to his pearced nippeds and pulled on them with her teeth. She licked them to soothe the sting then he kissed lower. She looked up at him and then she slowly slid her mouth over his shaft and sucked on him.

Harry hissed in pleasure and thrust his hips slowly his hand automatically going into her hair. "Shit." he groaned and rolled back on his head again. He massaged her head and moaned at the insane pressure she managed to use when she did this.

Roman moaned against him as she started to pump her mouth on him. She let him fall from her mouth with a popping sound. She swirled her tongue around the blunt head of him and sucked on him. She dipped back down on him and moaned again. She felt a throbbing heat pool between her legs and she moaned again.

Harry moaned louder now and looked at her, she was so beautiful. He kept massaging her head wishing he could touch more. He resisted the urge to use his magical self, he wanted her to have the control. He gave a shudder and moaned again when she came up and swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft.

She moaned again and then gave a growl. She bobbed her head up and down faster on him. She gently ran her nails up his inner thighs as she did. She wanted him to come and to come hard. She grazed her teeth over his shaft as she came back up at the same time she ran her nails back up his inner thighs again.

Harry started to growl with each bob of her head and constantly rolled onto his head. He buried his other hand in her hair and felt her moving up and down and moaned louder and suddenly felt the build up of his orgasm in his lower spine. "Shit!" he said again and pumped his hips with her mouth.

Roman swallowed him again and allowed him to pump in and out of her mouth. She moaned and then pinned his hips down to stop him. She bobbed faster on him and moaned again. She used her teeth again and shivered with him. She loved doing this to him just to watch his reaction. She couldn't stop moaning against him. It was as if he was the best tasting thing she had all day. She ran her nails up his inner thighs and then glazed over his sack.

That was it, that did it. Harry felt himself release into her mouth with no warning at all. He gave a loud growl and snapped his eyes shut and felt his body jerk with his orgasm and emptied himself into Roman's mouth. He shivered and looked down at her.

Roman moaned and giggled against him. She licked him cleaned and then kissed up his body. She kissed his neck and giggled again. She laid on top of him and started to really laugh. "Who makes out or has sex while a horror movie is playing? You can hear the screams of women in the background." she told him.

Harry chuckled. "I can hear anything but the sounds you make when we are having any kind of sex." he said and kissed her loving the feel of her body on his.

She giggled as she ran her fingers up and down his shoulder. She traced the lines of his tattoo. "That is because I'm good at rocking your world."

Harry chuckled. "That you are, Ku'uipo, that you are." he said playing with the ends of her hair that settled in the small of her back.

Roman chuckled. "You know who is good at rocking my world, lately? Celes." She sighed and shivered. "That woman is a sex goddess." She moaned as if she could still feel the last time she touched her. She felt herself get aroused all over again. "She has such soft skin too. And lately she has this dominating urge that drives me wild." She gave a moan and looked up at Harry. "I like when you all dominant me during sex. Alemana did for my birthday party. Then he did this amazing thing with his tongue." She shivered again and felt her juices starting to leak. "I have to take a shower. Sorry." She told him as she went to get up.

Harry growled and pulled her back down. "You can't talk like that and then expect me not to want you again!" He said. Then he had a sudden idea, he sat up and picked her up and carried her off to the bathroom in their room. "Let's kill two birds with one stone." He suggested with a chuckle.

Roman laughed as she slud down his body. She shimmied out of her jeans and slowly Bent over to give Harry a show as she pushed her jeans down. She gave him a wink at him as she stepped into the shower. She turned on the warm water and smoothed back her hair.

Harry gave a growl and grabbed her helped her get undressed and proceeded to show her just how dominating he could be.

The week passed with few arguments between Harry and Ro. Every now and then he would slip back into his overprotective mode but when Roman snapped at him he would back off. Every morning at three they got up to get ramen. They would come home sleep, help gather the kids for school, and go to Rolesque to start work. It was a busy week and she tried to keep busy so her hormones didn't get the best if her.

It was Friday late afternoon, Roman had been in the back working with the girls on the costumes and helping them get ready for the night performance. Saturday night was the night she was going to perform.

Celes gave another yawn as she made her way back to where she was told Roman was. She smiled a little happy she was going to get to see Roman. She stepped into the fray of ladies and costumes and Roman in the center of it and crossed her arms and watched. Roman thrived at the club, its what she loved. Celes smiled and waited for her to be done.

"Okay who needs to be fitted?" She asked the girls. "Make a line and I'll help. For those who need help with tonight's costume make another line and I'll help you first." She quickly helped with the costume for the night and helped with the fittings. "Sweetie, you don't even have a costume on." She told Celes as she teased. She hugged her and kissed her. "Go up to the room. I have dress for you to try on so I can fitted to you." She kissed her again and sighed.

Celes grinned and nodded and turned and headed that way. She caught a glimpse of Lee and Harry talking but kept going and went up into the office then into the private room. She sat down on the bed and yawned again and then laid down and shut her eyes for a minute.

After an hour Roman went up to the room. She sighed when she saw Celes sleeping. She crawled into these bed next to her. "Cel-Bear," she whispered and kissed down her neck. She slid her hand around her and up to her breast. She moaned against her neck.

Celes gave a tiny moan and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Roman. "Hi, Baby Girl." she said and kissed her deeply and moaned again. She closed her eyes again and sighed.

Roman giggled as she laid her head down next to her. "Late night or busy day?" She asked her as she caressed her fingers down her arm.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm not sleeping well. Today was busy too." She sighed and rolled over on her side and looked at her.

Roman frowned, "Why aren't you sleeping well?" She ask as she brushed some of her hair back. She brushed her thumb over her cheekbones and saw the dark circles. "Celes talk to me. What's going on?"

Celes sighed. "I'm sleeping in Harry's room. On Monday night I had an argument with Alemana about being too familiar in Lee's space so I moved out." She shrugged. She bit the inside of her mouth. "I'm fine, it's fine." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm just tired. I should be good after getting a good nights sleep tonight." She said and wiped at her eyes irritated she was even crying at all.

Roman frowned and pulled her down in her arms. "Go ahead and cry. It's okay. He is just being an asshat." She told her. "Have a good cry and then you will feel better." She pressed her cheek to the top of her head and held her close.

Celes gave a little sob and pressed her face into the crook between Roman's chin and chest and held her tightly. She shut her eyes and let herself cry for a few minutes and then sniffed pulling back. "Its just stupid." she whispered. "I'm just tired, and irritated." she sighed and pulled back a little more and winced a little when she moved her shoulder and a bruise she missed gave an irritated throb. She groaned and shook her head and dropped it on the pillow and shut her eyes still crying.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she rolled over on top of Celes. She straddled her legs and waved her hand and her shirt disappeared. She sucked in a gasped as she saw the bruise. "Did he do this to you?" she demanded. "Did Alemana do this to you?"

Celes closed her eyes and nodded. "I think so, I don't know what happens there. It starts as Lee and I and then…" she trailed off. "And then I lie and say I'm fine because… something possessed me to do it. I mean… I don't mind it rough but this is… violent… and Lee… he wouldn't." she stopped talking as her throat closed.

Roman gave a growl and jumped off of Celes and tore out the room. She ran down the stairs from her office and then spread her magic out until she found Lee. She walked up to him and glared up at him. "Come with me, now." she growled at him and pulled him with her.

"Roman, what's wrong?" He asked her as he followed her. "Ro…"

"Don't speak, Lee. I want Alemana." she told him as she pulled him up to her office and into the room. "NOW!" she yelled.

Lee nodded and closed his eyes to bring him up. He sighed and shook his head. "He won't come out."

Roman was so pissed she pulled onto Pele's powers and then she reached her magic hand into him and pulled Alemana out. She glared up at him and pulled him to Celes. "Look!" she demanded. "Look what _you_ did."

Celes sighed and looked up at them and shook her head. "I just missed it, I'm fine. I can just heal it." she said softly, the whole time she said it she knew she shouldn't be.

" _You_ don't do this." she growled at him. " _You_ don't have the pleasure to _mark_ her as _you_ like to mark her. _She_ is not your property and _she_ will be treated with respect!"

"Roman this is only between Hi'iaka…"

Roman reached up and smacked him. You are in the 21st century you asshole! You don't abuse women! You…" she was so pissed off. "GET OUT!" she yelled at him. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" She pushed him and kicked him out the office. " _You_ are to _protect_ her not hurt her!"

Alemana looked down at her. He bowed his head in shame and left the room.

Celes stood at the door of the bedroom and watched Roman trying to calm herself down. "I was going to deal with it, I just needed to sleep and I was going to deal with it. I noticed it Wednesday." she whispered.

"No, he isn't supposed to hurt you. And you don't cover it up. You tell him when he is hurting you." she pointed at her. "Its one thing to have rough sex but its a totally different thing to have violent sex." She gave a scream of anger and went to the rest room and snapped on the cold water of the shower. "He has _no_ right to touch you in that manner. I don't care if he is angry at you or Hi'iaka. No right!"

Celes sighed and followed her into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. "I'm sorry." she said to her and then stood up waving her hand so she was wearing a shirt again. "I'll let you cool off. I should go find something to do." she said and left the bathroom without another word. She left the office and went slowly down the stairs and went over to the bar to see what she could do to help there.

Roman sat under the cold shower as steam hissed off her skin. She was so heated. She didn't like that Celes was hurting and she disliked it more that it was Alemana that caused it. She needed to back down and allow Celes and Alemana to deal with this but it was so hard to do that, especially now that she was pregnant. She wanted Celes to be safe but she had to back off. She needed to back off. Roman sighed as she reached up and turned off the cold water and shivered. She quickly dried off and dressed. She took a few deep breaths and then braided her hair. She calmed down and then took the dress that was hanging and walked down to the club and looked for Celes.

Celes blew out another sigh as she finished stocking the last of the liquor and looked up and saw Roman looking around. She smiled a little and stepped around the bar and walked over to her. "Hi." she said with a little lame wave.

"I still need you to try on the dress so I can fix it." Roman pouted at her.

Celes smiled and kissed her pouting lips. "Okay, lets go do that then." she said to her and pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry." she told her as she laced her fingers with hers. "I…" she took a deep breath. "This pregnancy makes me crazy. I'm…" she gave a little smirk. "I'm quick to temper than usual." she walked them up to the dressing rooms.

Celes smiled at her. "Its okay, I'm no stranger to being crazy during pregnancy." she said with a wink. "I should be the one saying sorry though, you shouldn't have to deal with this shit right now. You still have your own shit to work out." she said to her.

Roman sighed, "I know but this is a little break from that." she told her. She bit her lower lips as she looked at her and smiled. "Would you like me to help?"

Celes gave a little shiver and gave Roman a heated look. "Only if you want to be touched." she whispered.

"Oh very much so. I really do." she moaned. "I want you to touch me a lot." She bit her lip and sighed. "Maybe later tonight?"

Celes gave a little moan but nodded. "I think we can do that, but I may need to take a nap first." she said as she pulled the dress on over her baby bump and then up into place.

"Yes a nap will be good." she told her. She turned Celes around. "Do you want it shorter?" she asked as she knelt down in front of her.. She raised the bottom of the dress from her knees to mid thigh, making sure to tickle the feathers against her skin.

Celes looked at it in the mirror and shivered. "Shorter, yes." she said and smiled at her reflection and rubbed her hands down the dress. "Its so pretty."

"Its part of the theme of the song." Roman giggled. "Besides the feathers will tickle your thighs and make you aroused." she winked up at her and used her magic to shorten it. Do you want straps for the top?" she asked as she stood up and pushed her breast together and giggled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Strapless is fine, and sexy." she said and kissed her. She moaned and pulled away and then yawned and gave a sheepish smile. "So how are things with Harry?" she asked.

Roman placed straps over her shoulders and back them cross in the back. "Its better." she sighed. "He still slips in his overprotective mode but once I snap at him he backs off." she shrugged. as she turned her around and looked her up and down. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned her to the mirror.

Celes smiled at her reflection again. "I love it, you have such good taste, Ro, really." she said and hugged her with a squeal.

Roman smiled, "Well get changed. Tomorrow I'll do the whole pampering you and making you look pretty and sexy." she winked at her. "I'm making dinner so when you are done we will go home and you can nap while I cook. Is that okay?"

Celes nodded as she started to shimmy out of the dress. "I'll be down in a sec." she said to her and stopped undressing long enough to give Roman another kiss. She watched her go and pulled back on her jeans and then turned in the mirror and hissed at the bruise and tried to reach it to heal it. She gave an irritated growl when she couldn't quite reach it. How had he even gotten her back there. She turned to put her shirt on and gave a little gasp when she saw Lee standing in the doorway. "What?" she asked pulling on her shirt. "Werent you suppose to leave?" she asked as she walked around him to get out of the dressing room.

"Let me help you heal." He told her. As he took a nervous step towards her.

Celes sighed and nodded. She stepped closer and turned around so her back faced him. She pulled off her shirt again and looked at him over her shoulder. "Cover the bruise with your hand please and I'll do the rest." she said taking on of his hands in hers. When she felt his hand she concentrated and used her power to channel through Lee to heal her bruise and then when she was done she gave a little sigh.

"I'm sorry." he told her. "I shouldn't have… used you so roughly."

Celes pulled on her shirt and turned to him. "No, no you shouldn't have." she said. "I'm tough but everyone has limits." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Alemana nodded he sighed as he looked at her then he growled. "I will try to keep it… nonviolent." he told her. "I have hurt you and I apologize." he bowed to her and walked out.

Celes gave a low growl and walked out after him. "Do you have be so damn formal?" she snapped. She walked around him and went ahead to find Roman. She was standing with Harry. Celes went over to them and into Harry's arms and hugged him tightly.

Harry rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I think we all need a non cranky night." he said with a little smiled.

"I would like to point out I have not been cranky all day." Roman told him and smiled at him. She brushed a finger down Celes' cheek. "I was thinking maybe chilaquiles. Its basically a enchilada casserole."

Celes nodded. "Only if the chili is optional." she said with a little smile. "Too spicey is not my friend, I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Thats all this sex kitten wants is spicy and sex." he teased Roman.

Roman gave a blush at the new nickname. "I can make it non spicy." she told Celes. "Without the chili it'll be tortilla chips, chicken, cheese, and onion."

Celes gave a little moan. "That sounds really good, can we have the pillows for dessert?" she asked eyes sparkling.

Roman chuckled, "That sounds good." She looked around and found Lee walked towards them. She held out her hand to him.

Lee smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you butterfly." he said against her hair. "Will you allow me to have you tonight?"

"I'll think about it." she teased him. She looked over to Celes. "How has Lee been doing? Has he been eating." she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "He feels a little thin."

"Hey!" Lee protested.

"I make him eat. Dont worry about that so much. I've been doing most of the cooking." Celes shrugged and took Harry's hand and yawned again. "I need a nap." she groaned.

Harry sighed and pulled her into his side and rubbed her back. "Okay." he said kissing the top of her head. "We can do that."

"To the house so we can rest. Tomorrow not we party like its nineteen ninety-nine." she laughed. She gave a squeal when Lee spun her and escorted her out with Harry and Celes. They apparated them to Godric's Hollow. Roman kissed Celes. "See you when you wake." she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Take care of her."

Harry nodded and lifted Celes into his arms and brought her to their room and laid her down in their bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms and played with her hair, when he heard her sniff he looked down at her. "Cel?"

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "I dont want to do this anymore." she whispered. "I can't."

Harry sighed and rubbed her back. "You're strong, you'll get through this just like everything else." he said to her.

Celes sighed. "I just… hate it… I hate him, I hate this whole thing." she said and yawned.

"Sleep, Cel. Just sleep for now." Harry said to her and kissed her head.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes with another sniff and then before she knew it she was asleep.

Roman pulled Lee into the kitchen. "Help me cook. It will take the beans an hour and half to cook in the pressure cooker." she told him. "Take out the chicken, season it with black pepper, seasoning salt, and garlic salt. Then put it on to boil." she told him as she took out the pinto beans and started to separate them.

Lee did as she was told. "I didn't mean to hurt her, you know."

"I know you didn't but Alemana did. He meant it." Roman told him as she weeded out rocks from the beans.

"I… I can't control him. We are not synced like Harry and Lohi'au. They talk to each other and can bounce ideas off each other." Lee told her as he watched her.

"Alemana does not want to sync with you." she told him as she washed the beans. "You two are out of sync and Alemana wants to be his own person, but he cannot. And because of that thinking we cannot be connected as a whole. If he cannot connect with us and accept the fact that we are one then we will fail in this life. This is our only chance to break this cycle. There is no garantee that we will be all together in the next life."

"That is not true!" Alemana growled at her. "That is not true!"

"How is it that you can love me and Pele?" she asked him as she cut some onion and put it in the pressure cooker with the beans. She screwed on the lid. She turned to him. "I know it was you that made love to me on my birthday. Don't you feel guilty that it wasn't Pele but me?"

Alemana growled and ran his hands through his hair. "You are Pele." he told her.

"No, I am Roman Phoenix McTaggert. Now I'm Roman Phoenix Jordan. Pele is only a little part of me. I live my life the way I want. She only comes out when I need her. I can tap into her powers when I need them. It is why I do not need Damon any more. I'm synced with Pele and all her powers. When she was awakened Damon became more active until I came to terms that Pele is apart of _me_."

"But…"

"You are _apart_ of Lee. You no longer have your body back. It died a long time ago. You have spent you whole life protecting Hi'iaka and trying to find a way to have _control_ of the person you were in that bad things happened between you and her. Until you understand this and you come to terms with what your role is we will keep failing. You are the wrinkle and you need to smooth out and allow us to live a _normal_ life."

He sighed as he leaned onto the island. "I don't want this. I wanted Pele. That is all I have ever wanted."

"And you are lying. Maybe _you_ should start meditating." she told him as she checked the chicken. "Now stop your grouching and give me my husband back. He needs to help me cook and I want to play."

Celes woke two hours after she fell asleep and opened her eyes. Harry lay in the bed next to her reading something. She sat up and gave him a tired smile.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "I feel rested, now I'm hungry." she said.

Harry chuckled and kissed her setting his book down. He deepened the kiss and then heard Celes' stomach growl and chuckled. "Come on, lets go see if Ro has finished dinner." he said pulling her out of the bed.

Celes followed him down to the kitchen and giggled when he turned and scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. "So treating me like your basic D.I,D huh?" she asked him and kissed his cheek as they walked into the kitchen. Celes waved at Roman who had changed since the club. She kicked her legs and Harry set her down. "Hi!"

"You guys made it just in time!" Roman told them as Lee handed her a plate to put food on. She made Harry's plate and Celes' non-chili plate. She slid the plates to them and sat down.

Lee smiled at them. "She grumbled about the non-chili thing the whole time." he teased as he made Roman and his plate. He sat down at the island.

Celes giggled. "Of course she complained, it wouldn't be Roman if she didn't." she said winking at Roman.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he started to eat.

"Hey!" Roman pouted and then smiled at her. "When you aren't pregnant you will eat it the right way." she told her.

Lee chuckled, "I know I wouldn't mind eating something the right way." He teased both Celes and Roman.

Roman moaned as she shot him a hot look. "Evil man. He has been doing this the whole time."

Celes gave a nervous giggle and blushed a little. "Well is he making you laugh while he does it, thats the best part." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled again. "Make them laugh, wear them down. I see how this works now." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Its seems to work for me." he told him.

Roman moaned again. "Yeah he is making me laugh but I'm too horny for it. I just want him to rip my close of and take me."

Lee moaned and looked at her, "You should have told me earlier, I would have taken you here."

Celes smiled and focused on her food. "This is really good, I like it." she said.

"Sorry, not a good table conversation." Roman told her. "It would have tasted better with the chili." She sang to her but kissed her cheek. "Its okay though. Oh!" she hopped off her stool and grabbed a basket of the pillows she requested and the honey. "I made your pillows. Even taught Lee so when you guys are alone and you want them he can make them for you."

Celes gave a little squeal and pulled the basket to herself and pulled out one of them and grabbed the honey and proceeded to open the top of it and pour the honey inside as she bounced in her seat. "Thank you!" she sang to Roman. "You are the best!"

Harry watched her and shook his head. "Shouldnt you finish your dinner?"

Celes looked at him. "I will, I'm just going to have one of these first." she said taking a bite and giggling as her hands got sticky from honey.

Lee chuckled as he watched her. "They aren't sweet." He told Harry. "Well, I guess it would depend on how much honey you put on them but Honey isn't really that sweet either."

Roman smiled as she watched her and shook her head. "I made more so that you won't be left out." she said as she ate her food.

Celes happily finished her 'pillow thing' and then went back to her food occasionally stopping to lick her fingers. "Very, very tasty dinner." she said and ate.

Harry gave a little moan in his throat every time Celes licked her fingers. "Stop doing that." he said.

Celes looked over at him. "What, what'd I do?" she asked.

Roman laughed, "He has a thing with licking." She teased. "Its driving him crazy when you lick your fingers just like how it drives him crazy when I lick my lips." she shook her head. "He is weird. Just enjoy your food."

"I am not weird." Harry defended. "You two do that on purpose, just to mess with me."

Celes giggled. "Yes, it was my goal to drip honey all over my fingers so that I just _had_ to lick them." she said and went back to her food.

"Yeah, just like it was my goal to eat delicious food just so that I _had_ to lick my lips. Weird." she giggled and shook her head as she ate more of her food.

Lee chuckled, "You going to take that from them?"

Harry chuckled and looked at both girls heatedly. "I'll punish them for it later." he said and went back to his food.

Celes shivered and suppressed a moan and continued to eat her food.

Roman shifted in her seat as she pressed her legs together. After dinner Roman cleared the plates and went to start in on the dishes.

"Ro, you need to relax a little. You have been going all day, haven't you?" Lee asked her as he picked her up and set her back down in a stool. "I will do them."

Roman frowned at him and leaned her on her hand. "I'm not tired."

Celes shook her head. "Yes you are." she said to her and slid off her stool and grabbed Harry's plate and brought it to the sink for Lee.

Harry just smiled at Roman. "You'll be tired soon if you aren't right now. We've been up since early." he said to her.

"The only way I will be tired is if…" she trailed off and looked at all of them heatedly. "Are you guys going to do something to me to make me tired. I don't mind if that is the case. I'm _more_ than ready for that."

Celes gave a tiny moan and nodded. "I am too." she said softly and giggled.

Harry shook his head. "You little sex kitten." he said to Roman returning her heatedly look.

She gave a little blush at the nick name. "I am not a sex kitten." she said looking away. She smiled as she looked over to Celes. "Celes is a sex goddess, though."

Celes giggled and walked over to her and kissed her turning her in the stool so that she was in between Roman's legs. She ran her hands down the front of Roman cupping her breasts as she gently slipped her tongue into Roman's mouth with a moan.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast into her hands. She wrapped her legs around her and pulled her more to her. She sucked on her tongue as she kissed her back. She shivered and pressed more into her.

Lee turned to watched them. "Do we get to watch this time?" he asked. "And if we do can we also participate if we feel a need?"

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Those questions, yes." he said.

Celes giggled and looked at both of them. "You guys want to watch me work my magic on Roman?" she turned back to Roman and flicked her thumbs over her nipples. "What do you think?"

"I think If you don't touch me now I'm going to have to do it myself and it won't be as satisfying." she moaned.

Celes giggled and ran her hands down to Roman's thighs. "We should probably find a place to do this…" she trailed off and kissed Roman down her neck as her hands slid up Roman's thighs and grazed her core through her jeans.

She whimpered as she rolled her hips.

Lee chuckled, "We have a room, don't we Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes we do." he said standing.

Celes moaned. "Where is it, tell me… or take us there." she said as she started to undo Roman's jeans to touch her. She kissed down Roman's neck and sucked on the bottom with a moan.

Lee gave a growl as he walked over to them and picked Celes up. He kissed her and walked them out to of the kitchen. "You are going to drive me insane. I love when I get to watch you drive her inside and she you."

Harry scooped Roman up and followed Lee and Celes and while he walked he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Celes giggled and then shivered. "Its what I do." she said and kissed his chin and his neck and then closed her eyes for a minute and dropped her head on his chest. "Just stay… okay." she whispered.

Lee looked down at her. "This week I'm here and will try my best for the rest of the week." he kissed her and rubbed his nose in her hair. "Will you allow me to have you this weekend too?"

Celes nodded. "Yes." she said and kissed his chin. "Yes I will."

He took the stairs two at a time and then dropped her onto the bed. He kissed her as he slipped his hand up shirt and cupped her breast. He tweaked her nipple and kissed down her neck.

Harry walked in with Roman and chuckled and set her on the bed next to Celes and Lee and shook his head as he bent down over Roman and kissed her and then down her neck.

Celes moaned and arched her back and looked over at Roman. She slid her hand across the small space between them and then up and over her thigh. "R-roman… f-first. L-let me…" she stopped to moan and started to wiggle away.

Lee chuckled and kissed her one last time. "Give me a good show and I'll give you something really good."

Roman moaned as she held Harry around his neck. "Please." she begged as she rolled her hips.

It took a lot for Harry to pull away and move out of Celes' way. He groaned and sat back to watch the girls.

Celes gave a little shiver at Lee's words and then leaned down and kissed Roman down her neck. She gave a little growl and waved her hand and their cloths disappeared. Celes shivered at the sight of Roman naked. She kissed down Roman's body and then rained little kisses all over her abdomen and pelvic bone and then dipped down and using her tongue ring she made contact with Roman's clit ring and moaned when Roman reacted. She trailed her hands up and played with Roman's nipples as she continued to lick around Roman's clit and flick her piercing with her own tongue one.

Roman moaned loudly as she rolled her hips up. She Rolled onto her head and fisted her hands into the blankets. Her moans were high in pitch. Her body shook and her juices were already leaking out. She was already close to orgasming.

Celes moaned against Roman when she felt the juices leaking out of her. She brought one of her hands down and dipped two fingers into Roman's core and then angled them up and started to tickle Roman's g spot. She used her tongue to guide her lips and sucked on Roman's clit and then lightly bit the piercing and then sucked on it a little then went back to using her piercing to alternate between the two points. She moaned and opened the connection between herself and Roman wider and was hit with a blast of lust from her and mostly the urge that she was already almost there. Celes gave a loud moan against Roman and felt her own juices leaking out and down her thighs.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled her hips more. "Celes…." suddenly she sat up and her whole body shook. She threw her head back as she screamed out her orgasm. Her hand slid into Celes' hair and pressed her more into her as her juices flooded out of her. She have little screams as she feel back onto the bed. She rolled her hips and slid a leg up and down Celes' side. "C-celes…" she moaned.

Celes gave a moan and shivered as she licked up Roman's juices and continued what she was doing with her hand. She swirled her tongue around Roman's clit again and moaned a little louder. She looked up at Roman while she worked her and shivered again and focused on her core and clit again. She pulled away a little and smiled. "One more time." she said to her and dipped back down and started to flick her tongue ring over Roman's piercing again occasionally stopping to suck on that or her clit.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips. She gave a little whimper as she jerked. She felt extra sensitive every she touched her, so she jerked again. She rolled onto her head and moaned. She felt shivered and shook her head as she made her high pitched moans. "C-c-celes…"

Celes moaned as she felt Roman's reactions to her and smiled a little as she kept going. She pumped her fingers a little faster and worked her clit and little harder and faster too. She pressed her tongue ring to Roman's clit and sent a moan through it into Roman's body and felt her shiver and jerk and did it again.

"O-oh… G-god… C-celes… I'm…" she moaned again and shivered hard.

" _Thats right, baby girl, let it go. Come for me again."_ she sent through the group connection to include the boys who she had nearly forgot were there. She moaned and started to pump as fast as she could and flicked her tongue over Roman's clit faster and pressed a little harder on it.

Roman screamed out her moans as she shook harder. Her orgasm filled her and then took her over. She screamed out as she rolled onto her head and her juices flooded out again. her body shook hard as she laid back down on the bed. She rolled onto her side and pulled the covers with her.

Celes sat back and looked down at her and then beamed at each boy. " _That_ is how you do that!" she said and crawled up Roman's body and then kissed her ear which was exposed. She shivered herself. "You okay?" she asked her.

"Yes." she moaned as her body jerked. "That… was… so good."

Celes giggled. "I'm an expert in your pleasure, baby girl. Been doing it along time." she said and kissed her ear again.

She gave a giggle and a moan. "Yes… you have."

Lee smiled as he watched them. He looked over to Harry, "What do you think? You think she did it right? Cause I bet Roman don't know about Celes' sweet spot."

Harry chuckled. "Oh I bet she doesn't either." he said eyeing the girls.

Celes' eyes widened and she gave a little moan as a flush grew up her neck. "T-that is cheating." she said.

"What is cheating?" Lee teased her. "That we are going to demonstrate how well we know you two?"

Roman moaned as she sat up a little still jerking. She looked over at them. "I don't know if I like the sound of this."

Harry smiled at her. "Oh, now you don't like the sound of something. Earlier today it was all Now Harry, right here, right now. Now its all I don't like the sound of this." he teased Roman.

Celes gave a little pout and sat down next to Roman but stayed pressed close to her. "I think we will be fine, maybe." she said and giggled a little but caught herself and went back into her pout.

Roman looked at Harry and her body heated up again. "That… that was uh… different." she told him.

Lee chuckled. "Different, she says. I think its the same she don't want to admit she wants it. Shall we demonstrate?" he asked as he stood up and stretched. He pulled off his shirt and set it aside.

Harry stood and took off his own shirt still eyeing the girls. "I think we shall." he said tossing his shirt into the chair he had occupied.

Celes looked at both boys her mind going fuzzy and her mouth dropping open a little. "I-its not f-fair they t-take off their s-shirts and I get all… warm and mindless." she moaned pressing her legs together.

Roman moaned as she nodded. "You said you would participate not demonstrate." she gave a little whimpered as she pressed her legs together and pulled Celes to her as she wrapped the blanket around them. "Why do you do this to us? We are already horny as it is."

"Because you both drive us insane." Lee growled as he crawled onto the bed and started to pull at the blanket.

Harry chuckled. "Insane, wild… the two of you touch each other and its like we become different people." he said and crawled onto the bed and pulled at the blanket with Lee.

Celes gripped the blanket but felt it slide from her fingers. "I so dont help my case…" she moaned and rolled her eyes and looked at Roman. "Fuck it, if you cant beat them, join them." she said and kissed Roman and let go of the blanket to cup her breast.

Roman moaned as she let go of the blanket and slid her leg between Celes' legs. She slid her arms around her and held her tighter.

"Oh, no. This is _our_ demonstration." he told them as he grabbed Celes' ankle and pulled her towards him. "Come here, Minx. I'm going to show Harry how to make you squeal and giggle." Lee told her.

Harry chuckled as he crawled up to Roman and pulled her onto his lap and sat her with her back to his front. "We have to watch them, but that doesn't mean I can't touch you while we do." he said and kissed her neck.

Celes gave a little squeal and looked up at Lee and shivered. "O-oh God." she said and let her legs fall apart for him.

Lee chuckled and looked over to harry and Roman. He smiled when Roman shivered. He looked down at Celes and kissed her baby belly. He kissed lower to her core and licked at her core. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around her clit and dipped into her core. He swirled his tongue around and went back and sucked on her clit. He jabbed at it and flicked it.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head closing her eyes. She brought her hands down into his hair and massaged her fingers on his skull and moaned again and rolled her hips. She was shivering and already in a heightened state of ecstasy when he has started.

He moaned against her bore and the stabbed her sweet spot with his tongue.

Celes gave a little squeal and then giggled and blushed keeping her eyes shut.

Lee chuckled as he continued to work her core with his tongue. He sucked on her clit and swirled his tongue around and then dipped his tongue into core and swirled it around. He moaned against her again and then flicked her clit and jabbed at it.

Celes moaned again and pressed closer to him and rolled her hips. She let her mouth fall open a little and spread her legs a little wider and then moaned again. Her legs were shaking with the insane feelings shooting through them.

"Come here, Harry. Let me show you the spot." Lee told him. He used his thumb to continue to stimulate her.

Harry kissed Roman's neck again and then set her down on the bed and went over to them and looked down and let out a moan. "Geezuz." he said.

Celes let out a little indignant moan and looked up at the two of them and shook her head and closed her eyes again and moaned.

"Jab your tongue into this spot and it will set her off." Lee told him as he moved over to allow him to try.

Harry looked up at Celes and then with a smile lowered himself down between her legs and jabbed his tongue where Lee had told him to.

Celes squealed and giggled and opened her eyes with a moan. She rolled her hips. "S-so… n-not fair." she moaned and squealed and giggled when Harry did it again.

Lee chuckled, "Roman, your turn." He told her.

Roman shook her head. "If I taste her I'm not going to stop." She told them as she kissed Celes.

"It's okay, Harry will pull you away." Lee chuckled.

Roman groaned as she kissed Celes then crawled over to them. She allowed Lee to show her the spot. She moaned as she flicked her tongue across Celes' clit and then jabbed her tongue into her sweet spot.

Celes gave another squeal and giggle in an octave higher this time. She moaned and rolled her hips.

Roman moaned as she went on to do it again. Then she switched to pleasing Celes and trying to send her over the edge. She slipped her tongue into her core and swirled it around. She sucked on her clit and flicked it again.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and pulled her away from Celes and kissed her neck. "Oh no." he scolded lightly and kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

Celes gave a little whimper and opened her eyes. "G-give her b-back." she moaned.

Lee chuckled, "No, no." he told her as he settled between her legs. " _I_ will be the one to send you over." He licked up her clit and swirled it his tongue around it and sucked on it. He moaned as he sucked on it and moaned again.

Roman tilted her head to the side to ally Harry to continued to kiss her neck. She licked her lips and gave a moan when she still tasted Celes. She looked at Celes and Lee and rubbed her legs together. "I want to do it." she told them.

Harry chuckled against her neck and then sucked on it. He brought one of his hands around Roman's front and dipped it down between her legs running it lightly over her core before he entered her core with two fingers using his other hand to spread her legs out. He moaned and kissed up her neck again and then sucked on the crook between her neck and eat leaving a hickey there.

Celes rolled on her head and brought her hands up to her breasts and moaned and rolled her nipples in between her fingers and thumbs. She shivered and shook and rolled her hips a little faster.

Lee placed his whole mouth over her core and and moaned against her. He sucked on her clit and jabbed at her sweet spot again. Then he swirled it around and jabbed again at her sweet spot.

Roman moaned as she shivered. She rolled her hips and then leaned back onto harry. She placed her hands onto his thighs and lifted her hips for more. She felt the heat of his chest seep into her back. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

Harry slipped his fingers deeper into Roman and used his other hand to roll her clit between his finger and thumb. He moaned and kissed her neck again and thrust his fingers a little faster as he felt her juices start to leak out onto his hand.

Celes squealed and giggled both times Lee had gotten her sweet spot and each time they got higher in pitch, if he kept doing that she'd go so high in octave only birds and dogs would be able to hear her. She moaned and rolled her hips and brought one of her hands down into Lee's hair again and pulled him closer to her.

Lee hooked his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer as he licked faster and harder onto her clit. He growled against her and dipped her his tongue into her core. He growled into her. He sucked his way back to her clit.

Roman's moan grew in pitch as she rolled her hips. She shivered and leaned more onto Harry as she rolled her hips higher. She loved the way he twisted her ring. It made her moan as excitement shot up into her stomach. She felt more of her juices leak. She closed her eyes and moaned again.

With the way she was reacting to him, it took everything Harry had not to pick Roman up and lower her onto him and finish her off that way. He continued to thrusts his fingers into her faster and a little harder and alternated between rolling her clit and twisting her piercing. He kissed her shoulder and nipped at it.

Celes started giving little screams whenever Lee did something to her. She would go to moan and instead it would come out as a scream. She felt her whole body fill with the exciting tingling feeling she got when she was working closer to her orgasm, bats filled her stomach as they usually did with Lee and she rolled her hips a little faster and with more urgency.

Lee growled into her again as he sucked harder onto her. He flicked his tongue faster and as he brought her closer to his mouth. He pressed more into her and jabbed at her sweet spot. He moaned and nipped at her clit. He licked at it to soothe the sting."

Roman's moan grew louder and boarderlined on screams. Her body shook as she curled her hands into fists onto Harry's thighs. She raised her hips higher as she arched her back and rolled onto her head. " _Celes… I'm going to come."_ She told her into their private link.

Celes' eyes flew open and she locked her eyes with Roman's and continued to scream. Her pitch getting higher. She pressed into Lee tighter and tried to roll her hips. " _Oh… God me too…"_ she moaned back to Roman as her body started to shake harder. She connected to Roman more firmly in their link and gasped out a scream.

" _NOW!"_ She screamed out her orgasm and shook. When her juices flooded out she screamed again. She collapsed back onto Harry's lap and laid limply as she jerked.

Celes screamed as her orgasm slammed into her so hard that her legs started to shake along with her whole body and she screamed again when her juices gushed out of her. She gave another scream that sounded more hoarse and her whole body kept shaking and she fell back onto the bed, jerking and shaking and trying to catch her breath.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek from the side and slowly removed his fingers from her causing her to give another jerk and moan.

Lee chuckled as he flicked his tongue against her clit and saw her shake again. He licked his lips and kissed up her body. He kissed her baby belly and kissed up to her breast. He licked at her nipples and nipped them. He kissed her collarbone and then kissed her chin. "You feeling better?" he asked her as pressed his lips to hers. He licked her lips and moaned. "I still want you." he said against her lips and kissed her.

Celes moaned and arched her back towards him. "P-please." she moaned in a whisper. Her whole body was still coming down but it was also on fire again with need by those words.

Harry picked Roman up and turned her around and looked at her and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and moaned. "More, Roman?" he asked her.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She rolled her hips onto his lap. "Please." she moaned.

Lee chuckled as he stood and removed his pants. He pulled Celes to him and entered her slowly. He moaned as he felt her hot, tight core grip him. He pumped a few times then rolled them over so that she was on top. He laid on the bed and ran his hand up and down her front. He pumped into her and moaned again.

Harry used his magic to rid himself of his pants and lifted Roman and lowered her onto his shaft and kissed her chest as she came down on him. He started to pump into her slowly and moaned against the crook between her chin and breasts and ran his hands up the sides of her body feeling the goosebumps form.

Celes planted her hands on Lee's chest and looked down at him rolling her hips on top of him. She moaned quietly and shivered as she started to keep pace with him. She ran her hands up to his neck and then trailed them back down his chest and archd her back when his hands came into contact with her breasts again.

Lee ran his thumbs over her nipples and moaned. He massaged her breast and sat up to lick at them he tweaked and pulled at her nipples until her milk came out. He moaned as he cleaned her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pumped her up and down on him faster. He pressed her face into her breast and licked at them.

Roman rocked her hips just as slowly as she shivered. She kept her her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed into his neck. She moaned as she kissed him and nipped at his neck. " _I love you."_ She told Harry through their private link. She felt so weird. She had been at odds with Harry for what felt like forever. She held him tighter. " _I really do. I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I know I have."_ She told him.

Harry hugged her tighter and pressed his face deeper into the crook. He moaned and continued to pump into her. " _I love you too, and its okay. Its alright."_ he said back to her and pulled her back away from his neck and kissed her with a moan.

Celes wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and dropped her forehead on his shoulder and continued to roll her hips. She shivered again and kissed his shoulder so glad that he was staying. She felt tears in her eyes and cursed herself for it and kissed his shoulder again and moaned quietly.

Lee looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. " _Its all me, Smiles._ " He told her. He kissed down her neck and slowed his pace. It wasn't the time to be wild it was a time to rediscover each other and show one another how much they loved each other. He moaned against her as he picked her up and laid her down. He slid his hands over her and tried to touch every part of her body her could. He moaned as he ran his hands into her hair and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she kissed him. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. She took her time in tasting him. She sighed into her moan and rocked her hips onto him and pressed her chest into his.

Harry moaned and ran his hands up Roman's back and over her shoulders and back down. He continued at the half speed pace they were going and kissed her collarbones and sucked on them a little. He kissed up her chin and kissed her lips again and then back down. He moaned again as he continued to rub his hands up and down her back.

Celes looked up at Lee, and saw only him in his eyes. She brought her hands up and traced them over his face and then down his neck and over his chest. She rolled her hips slowly with his as she brought her hands back to his face. She traced a finger down his nose and leaned up and kissed him and moaned as she trailed little kisses down his chin and neck.

Lee moaned as he kissed the side of her neck. " _I'm here. I'm all here."_ he told her and kissed her. He pulled her knee up to his hip and kissed down her neck. He rubbed his face into her neck and took in her scent. He licked up her neck and nipped her earlobe. He sucked on it and moaned into her ear.

Roman sighed out a moan as she leaned her head back. She continued to rock her hips with him. She rubbed his hair and massaged his scalp. She arched her her back and sighed out another moan. She leaned down and kissed him. She kissed his neck and sucked on it a little. She ran her hands down his back and ran her nails up his back. She enjoyed the goosebumps that spread across his skin.

Harry shivered and stopped his hands on Roman's hips and started to help her move her a little faster on him. He pumped a little faster himself and kissed down her neck. He moaned against it and ran little kisses along her collarbone and then back up her neck and to her lips. He kissed them and then nipped at the bottom one and pulled on it a little with his teeth.

Celes moved her head to the side for Lee and closed her eyes and allowed the feelings to flood her. She sighed and moaned and rolled her hips with his. She kept running her hands all over the parts of his body that she could reach. She leaned up and kissed his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and then his lips and sighed again and trailed her hands down to his lower back and lightly pressed on it to get a little bit closer to him.

Lee smiled down at her and kissed her. He nipped at her lips and nipped at her chin. He kissed down her neck. He rubbed his nose against her and started to pump faster into her. He licked her lower lip and dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned.

Roman moaned into his ear as he rocked faster onto him. She bit her lip as she pressed her forehead to his. She brushed her nose against his and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him and moaned another sigh. She kissed him and kissed up his jawline and down his neck. She kissed down to his shoulders. She gently bit his shoulder and moaned against it.

Harry growled against her neck when he went up and kissed it again. He pulled her down a little harder each time they met and dug his hands into her hips and moaned a little louder and started to feel the tickling of an orgasm at the bottom of his spine he moaned and kept going.

Celes moaned against Lee's mouth and met him as best she could given he held one of her knees firmly to his hip. She moaned louder and smiled up at Lee and ran her hands back up his back and over his shoulders. She arched her back and rolled back on her head and shivered. She looked up at Lee again and then leaned up and nipped up his neck and along his chin and jaw to his ear, she lightly bit the lobe and moaned.

Lee moaned and smiled down at her. He kissed her and kissed down her neck. He pumped faster into her and moaned again. " _I love you Celes."_ he told her as he kissed her again. He pumped harder into her.

Roman moaned louder and shivered as she allowed Harry to pulled her back down harder. She held him tighter and moaned again. She gave a little whimper as she felt her orgasm finally fill into her. She arched into him and started to rock faster onto him. "H-harry… f-faster…" she moaned.

Harry growled and obliged her request and quickened his pace. He dug his fingers a little deeper into her hips and kissed her neck sucking on it. He thrust a little harder and growled again and nipped at her shoulders. "Ro…" he moaned against her shoulder and waited for her orgasm as he felt her begin to tighten around him.

Celes gave a little shriek and arched her back more and rolled onto her head. She kept giving little shrieks with each thrust. She panted and looked up at Lee and moaned when her orgasm started to build up from her lower spine. " _I love you too… oh God!"_ she sent him as unexpected tears filled her eyes.

Lee growled with each thrust. he leaned down and kissed her eyes and tasted the salt from her tears. He pressed his lips into hers and moaned. He nipped her chin as he slid his other hand down the side of her bad to her knee. He brought it up to his hip as he leaned up and pumped harder into her. He leaned his head back and moaned louder. He shivered as he felt the climax shimmy up his spine.

Roman moaned louder as she felt the big explosions of excitement in her stomach. She leaned her head back and rocked faster against him. She curled her hands into his hair and pulled his head back. She leaned down and kissed him hard. She moaned against his lips and shook harder as she felt her orgasm demand to be released.

Harry moaned against her mouth and slammed into her a little harder lifting them both up a little every time. He pulled back and licked down her neck and back up it and nipped at her chin and saw her need and brought one of his hands down between them and pressed it to her clit to push her over that edge. "Now Roman." he moaned.

Celes' shrieks grew in pitch and she brought her arms up and pressed them against the headboard and pushed herself closer to him feeling herself start to tighten. She gave another shriek that sounded more like a scream. "L-lee please… I'm going to…" she stuttered out.

Lee nodded down at her as he pumped harder into her. "Yes… God yes!" he growled at her. He dug his fingers into her thighs and moaned louder as he looked down at her. "Now, Celes." he growled at her.

Roman gave a strangled scream as she felt her orgasm take her over. She jerked hard as she collapsed down onto Harry. She moaned against his neck and jerked again. She held him tighter and ran her fingers up his neck. She took in his scent and closed her eyes.

Harry gave another jerk when she ran her fingers up into his hair and fell back onto the bed, spent. He was taking heaving deep breaths and rubbing Roman's back as he held her close on top of him.

Celes screamed as her whole body tightened in her orgasm. She pushed harder against the headboard and arched closer to Lee and screamed once more before she felt her body just go limp from the sheer overpowerment of the orgasm. She sighed and shook uncontrollably.

Lee pumped a few times and growled out his own orgasm. He tightened and then shook. He moaned as he slowly leaned down over her. He wrapped his arms around Celes and picked her up. He moved them so that laid on their side and he was still connected with her. He ran his fingers into her hair and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and gently kissed her lips.

Roman laid on Harry and didn't move. She finally allowed the exhaustion she felt since lunch to take her over. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on top of him.

Harry chuckled a little and waved his hand and a blanket covered them. He lulled his head to the side and saw the bubble Celes and Lee were in and smiled and turned his head back and kissed the top of Roman's head and soon he was asleep.

Celes sighed and snuggled as close to Lee as she could get and kissed his chest. "You didn't leave." she whispered, feeling a little foolish and almost like the broken version of herself. She sighed and shut her eyes. "Thank you." she mumbled and fell asleep.

Lee kissed her forehead and looked over to Harry and Roman. She was slept on top of Harry and they both slept. He reached over to Roman and ran a finger down her arm. He smiled when he saw the goosebumps spread over her skin. He closed his and held Celes closer to him.

The next day Roman had awakened at three in the morning just like clockwork. She looked around and saw everyone was sleeping. She looked down at Harry and smiled. She pinched his nose and waited.

Harry's eyes flew open and he gave a gasp and looked up at Roman with a little scowl and then sighed. "Time to go?" he asked her in a whisper?

She gave a silent giggle and kissed his scowl off his face. She leaned up and nodded down at him. She nipped at his lips and chin then slowly and carefully tried to climb off him.

Celes gave a little moan as she woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and moaned when she saw Roman and Harry, Roman trying to get out of the bed and Harry holding her firmly in place. She had woken like she did everyday since Roman had started waking up, and now she was hungry. She moaned again and looked at Roman. "Three in the morning is such an odd time for you to get a craving." she whispered.

Harry looked over at Celes and laughed and shook his head. "Go back to sleep then."

Celes shook her head. "I won't, until she's satisfied her craving." she sighed and shut her eyes.

"I guess then we are going." Lee grumbled as he yawned and stretched. He creacked open his burning eyes and looked down at Celes and kissed her. He looked up and gave a chuckle. "You look as if you have been caught."

Roman groaned as she looked at them. "That is because Harry won't let me up." she pouted down at him. She gave a smile knowing what she did. She felt it every time she wiggled her hips.

Harry gave a little growl and sat up and slid to the end of the bed with her still on top of him. Once there and stood with her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him and locked them into place. He shook his head and waved his hand and they were dressed and he pried her off of him and set her down on her feet and held her until she was steady.

Celes giggled and sat up slowly rolling her neck and shoulders and then she stretched and gave a yawn. She looked down at Lee and then at Harry and Roman. "So does this mean we get to super confuse the shop owner now?" she asked and absently ran her fingers lightly down Lee's bicep.

Roman gave a giggle as she went to walk over to the bed but her legs became wabbly. She caught onto Harry's arm. "I think we are." she said instead and frowned down at her legs. She looked up at him. "What did you do to me?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled and picked her up. "I guess I made it so I _have_ to carry you." he teased and kissed her.

Lee chuckled, "Loved her so much that she can't use her legs." he kissed Celes' hand that was touching his arm. "What about you, Smiles? You think you can walk too?"

Celes swung her legs over the side of the bed and holding onto the bed she pushed herself to stand. She steadied herself and then slowly turned around, her legs felt like jelly and suddenly her knees gave and she caught herself on the edge of the bed and glared at Lee. "I'm already a klutz, now this?" she said and sat back down waving her hand so she was dressed.

Lee chuckled as he stood and waved his hand and was dressed. "Now what did you tell us yesterday? That's how its done?" he teased.

"Stinky boys!" Roman hissed.

Harry chuckled and kissed her again. "You like it." he said and kissed her neck.

Celes shook her head with a giggle. "Hey, I showed you guys some trademarked moves last night. Some of those come all the way back from fifth year!" she said and tried to get up and walk again.

Lee chuckled and scooped her up. "Yeah, well _my_ moves come from later in the time and I think we won." he kissed her.

Roman gave a little moaned and then pushed away from Herry. "I can walk on my own and you guys are still stinky… weather or not I liked it." she have a half smile and took a deep breath and tried to take a step. Again her legs gave out and she caught onto Harry. "Stinky boys."

Harry chuckled again and scooped her back up and started towards the door. He kissed her neck on the way out and laughed. "Its okay, you can say it. You dig me." he said to her.

Celes gave a little grumble and shook her head. "I refuse to admit anything that even alludes to you winning. I am the _best_ at oral sex. I have read all the books, and done many things to Roman that would make you blush." she said to Lee and giggled.

"I don't know about blushing but turning me on? Oh yes." He kissed her cheek and kissed to her earlobe. "Its okay," he whispered. "You not walking is proof enough." he gave her a little growl.

Roman have a little moan. "I dig you but you are still stinky." she whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now take me to my noodles." she told him.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Fine, but this isn't over." she declared and kicked her legs a little. "To the food!" she declared.

Harry laughed and started out of the room once in the hallway where there was enough space he apperated them to outside the noodle shop she liked and carried her inside and set her down at their table.

lee followed suit he sat her next to Roman and sat across from them. "So what is the plan for today."

Roman kicked her feet as she waited for the owner. "I think Celes should sit next to Harry and Lee next to me. That will confuse the owner for a little bit." She smiled. She leaned over to Celes and kissed her. "What do you think?"

Celes giggled. "I think that our need to mess with people who don't get us is mean and entertaining at the same time." she snorted and kissed her again and then slowly got up and clung to the table and stood in front of Lee. "Move Chocolate Bear you're in my seat." she said and leaned over and kissed him with a giggle.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her and helped her sat down. He sat next to Roman and placed an arm around her and pulled her into his side. He lifted her chin and kissed her as the owner walked over.

"Oh, you bring whole family for ramen?" she asked unfazed of what Lee and Roman was doing. "So four bowl?"

Roman pulled away and giggled, "Yes, please." she told her.

The owner nodded and walked away.

Harry gave a little snort. "Guess it doesn't matter to her. Good lady. I like her." he said and wrapped an arm around Celes and pulled her to him and planted a loud kiss on her lips.

Celes squealed and giggled and pulled away. She shook her head and laughed. "Bad boy."

"You never answered my question?" Lee told Roman.

"Well, when we get back I'm going to go back to sleep for a couple of hours. Then when I get up, I'm going to eat some more, and putz around until its time to take Celes away and dress her up. Then we work at the club and at the end of the show we party." she told him.

Harry frowned. "How'd you get her to do that?" he asked Lee.

Celes giggled. "Dancing… I'm actually going to stay around for it this time." she said but still looked down at her hands for a minute.

Roman used her magic to caress her cheek. "Yes, you will be around for it this time. I'm singing two songs. One song to give the girls time to cool off and change. Then the last number of the night they will come out to dance while I sing again."

Lee frowned at her. "Two songs in a row? You think you are up for that?" he asked her.

Roman frowned up at him. "Yes I can do two songs. I'm pregnant, not dead."

Celes looked at Lee and shook her head. "Don't kill the buzz please." she said to him gently reminding him that Roman could still get snippy.

Harry chuckled. "I like the songs." he said to Roman. "I think it will be very good, and fun to watch."

Roman gave him a smile. "Yes they will be fun."

Lee smiled and sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "What were you asking me?" he asked Harry. "How did I do what?"

"You got Roman to list off her entire day. I'm lucky if she tells me what we are doing next." he laughed.

Celes shook her head. "You just have to know _how_ to say it I think."

Lee smiled, "I have a way with words. I have been told they were sweet… like candy." he teased.

Roman shook her head. "He cheats." she told him.

Harry chuckled. "Well I guess I'll just take spontaneous no schedules then." he said.

Celes shook her head. "You arent the only one who has a way with words." Celes said winking at Roman and Lee and then leaning into Harry a little more. "This is nice. We should come here for a vacation."

"You think so?" Roman asked.

"Oh yes, this country has so much to offer. The history alone could keep me busy for weeks." she said shivering at the thought of spending time in old libraries.

"And by history she means libraries." Lee chuckled.

Roman smiled. "You will have to learn to read japanese." she told her. "Calligraphy at that, if you want, I can teach you." she smiled as she leaned on the table and placed her chin in her hand.

"Four orders of ramen." the owner said as she set the bowls on the table. "And chili." she set it in front of Roman. "You need something more?" she asked them and smiled.

Celes looked up and smiled. "Can I have a water?" she asked, she was already eating her ramen.

Harry shook his head and waited for Roman to be done with chili so he could add some to his own ramen.

The owner nodded and quickly left.

Roman smiled as she added the chili to his bowl. She set it in front of Harry and grin as she mixed her ramen.

Lee shook his head. "Chili on crack or steroids… yeah on steroids."

Roman giggled as she ate her ramen. "Its not that bad." she told him.

Harry nodded. "It actually quite good this way, mate." he said and continued to eat his ramen and looked at Roman. "Plus it makes Roman taste really spicy." he said with a little moan.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I'm good without chili, little too spicy for me. I'm afraid I'll go into labor or something." she said.

Lee shook his head, "The ramen has good flavor without it." he told them.

Roman hummed as she ate. "Spicy ramen is good. I don't know about spicy Roman."

Harry chuckled. "Oh spicy Roman is really good, and if you keep eating it other parts of you will start to taste spicy too." he said with a wink.

Celes giggled and shook her head and bumped Harry's arm with hers. "You are so bad." she said to him.

Roman blushed as she pressed her legs together. "So, uh…" she trailed off and just continued to eat.

Lee chuckled, "And how did you do that?" he asked him.

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "I just know the right words." he said and continued to eat.

Celes shook her head again and ate her food.

The owner came back with four water and set them down. "Ramen good? You my best customer." she leaned forward and smiled at four of them. "I tell wife my best customer loves ramen. She happy we feed. Especially since best customer is pregnant." She winked at them and walked off.

Roman choked on her ramen as she laughed.

"Well it appears as though everyone knew before you, Ro." Harry said to her with a smile.

Lee chuckled, "I guess coming her at the same time every night and ordering the same thing can tip someone off."

Roman drank her water. "You guys didn't catch her jab at us?" she asked.

Celes looked up. "Huh? No." she said her chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Actually Celes hadn't heard the lady at all she was too busy plotting an escape to go to McDonalds and get a double cheeseburger later in the day.

Harry shook his head. "No, I guess I missed it." he shrugged and looked down at Celes. "Stop that, you can't go."

Lee frowned at Roman and then at Harry. "I missed it too."

Roman rolled her eyes. "She said _wife;_ not _husband._ " She giggled.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I get it, and I only heard half of what she said." she shrugged and looked up at Harry. "You cant stop me." she said to him very seriously.

Harry shook his head at her. "Yes I can." he said.

Roman giggled as she ate more of her ramen, ignoring whatever mental showdown they were talking about.

Lee frowned at them. "Stop you from what?" he asked.

Harry looked at Lee. "Stop her from… owe, damn it woman." he said to Celes when she pinched him in the thigh.

"Nothing." she said with a sweet smile.

Harry growled. "It makes you sick you're not going thats final." he said.

Celes opened her mouth to argue then shut it and gave a little grumble. "Not _always_ just sometimes."

Lee sighed, "He is right." he told her and knew exactly what they were now talking about. "If you want I can make you a few."

" _Or you can use me to distract them."_ Roman sent her as she continued to eat her spicy ramen and pretending to be out of the discussion.

Celes brightened at both statements. "I'd like that." she said meaning it for both Lee and Roman. She was curious to see if Lee could satisfy her craving and just liked the idea of using Roman to distract the boys. It was a fun game.

" _Just let me know."_ Roman told her.

Lee nodded, "Good, I'll make some for lunch." he told her.

Celes grinned. "My hero." she said and went back to her ramen. " _If he messes it up I'll need you."_ she sent to Roman.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "You sort of spoil her a bit." he pointed out to Lee and finished his ramen and took a drink of his water sitting back.

"Yeah, well its better than having her go there and get sick." Lee told him.

Roman finished her ramen and sat back with a sigh. She rubbed her full stomach and gave a moan as she closed her eyes. "Yes, that hit the spot." She gave a moan and licked her lips. "Good stuff right there."

Harry shook his head. "It'll be time to go home soon." he said and nodded at Lee. "Yeah I suppose you're right about that." he sighed and looked down at Celes.

Celes grinned up at him and pushed her bowl away a little and gave a tiny yawn. "Food is yummy, sleep is good too." she said and rubbed her belly and giggled when Bree pressed against her hands.

Lee nodded as he looked at both girls now satisfied. "I guess it is time to go home." He said as he pushed his bowl away. "Back home we shall go." He said.

Roman sat up and tested out her legs. She smiled as she walked around Harry. "They are working again." She teased. She paid for the food and bowed to the owner. Once outside she jumped up and down. "They are still working."

Celes followed her out at a skip and stopped grabbing her arm and kissing her. "So you want to go back to bed with me, Lee or Harry. You get to choose." she said and giggled a little delirious with exhaustion.

Harry shook his head and walked over to them his hands in his pockets.

Lee shook his head. As he followed. "Can't walk for a couple of hours and then gets excited when she can."

Roman smiled as as he thought about it. "I think Lee and then tonight its me and you." She told her and kissed her. "Harry needs a sex goddess right now." She smiled.

Celes giggled and looked over at Harry. "I can give you a nice little wake up." she said and kissed Roman and then went over to Harry and rubbed against him.

Harry growled at her and lifted her in his arms. "Lets go home." he said and nuzzled her neck and apperated them into their bedroom.

Celes giggled as he put her down and took off her clothes and got into the bed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Harry shook his head and crawled into the bed with her and fell asleep soon after holding her close to him.

Lee apparated himself and Roman to their room. She waved a hand and their clothes disappeared. She gave a little squeal as she crawled into the bed. She heard Lee give a growl and grab her hip. She moaned when she pressed against her.

Lee moan as he rocked his hips again her but never entering her. Hr leaned over her body and kissed her spine. He picked her up and crawled onto the bed. He laid on his back and watched as Roman settled between his legs and laid on him.

She pressed her ear to his chest and sighed. She looked up at him and played with his nose and lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He closed his eyes and the soon both fell asleep.

Roman had gotten up early and left to the club. She had remembered some last minute things she had to do.

Lee woke and rolled over to find her but she was gone. He quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen and found Harry and Celes snogging. He smiled at them. "Morning or afternoon." He greeted. "Have you seen Ro?" He asked.

Celes giggled and pushed Harry's face as he tried to nip at her lips again. "Uh she's probably at the club." She said and kissed Harry's nose before breaking away from him and kissing Lee on the corners of his upturned mouth.

Harry reached out with his senses and then nodded. "That's where she is, left without a word too." He growled and took a deep breath to curb his need to go and tie her down again.

Lee sighed as he shook his head. "I wish she told someone." He muttered to himself. "So I guess she had some last minute things to do. What shall we do?" He asked.

Celes gave a smile. "I think you promised you'd make me double cheeseburgers for lunch. Oh and chips!" She said and ran her finger down his chest.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "I guess we are doing that." He said.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, burgers and chips coming up." He pulled out things he would need. "So, how was your week?" He asked Harry as he started to cook the meat.

Harry smiled. "It started out rough, but it got better it was mostly busy helping Ro at the club." Harry said. "And you?"

Lee shook his head. "Alemana is making things difficult again." He sighed as he cut up some onion. "I was wondering..." he shook his head. "Never mind, I'll ask Ro."

Roman ran into the kitchen and giggled as she slid to a stop and bumped into Harry. "Afternoon!" She greeted.

Harry caught her and held her up and kissed her. "Careful!" He said he looked at Lee. "What'd you want to know?"

Celes put her arms out and looked at Roman. "Come love on me!" She demanded.

Roman walked over to her and giggled as she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. She took in her scent and kissed her. "You smell good." She playful growled against her neck.

Lee smiled at them. "Hey, Ro. I have a question. Can you project you magic to sleep next to Celes while we are at Hogwarts. Do you think that will work?" She asked both Celes and Roman.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee and then back at Roman and shrugged. "It could, you're better at maintaining that than Harry is." she shrugged and looked over at Harry.

Harry gave a little smile. "I'm getting better at it." he defended.

Celes gave a sad smile. "If it doesn't work then thats okay. I shall survive. I have to learn to sleep alone sometime." she shrugged.

"Not when you have three people to sleep with." Roman told her. "I can try. If it gets too much I can always connect with Harry." She shrugged. She smiled as she leaned forward and nibbled onto Celes' neck.

Lee nodded, "Okay, that sounds good." He made a double cheeseburger and then slid it to Celes. "Try that." He told Celes.

Celes tipped her head to the side and looked down at the food and giggled and pulled away from Roman. "I have to eat." she said and kissed her but kept her close by. She picked up the cheeseburger and took a bite and gave a little moan. It was really good, better than McDonalds. She ate more and bounced in her seat. "This is yummy!" she said and continued to eat.

Harry chuckled, "You may have solved that craving!" he said and watched Celes, he was worried about her. They all were. He sighed again.

" _So do I need to cause a distraction?_ " Roman asked her in their private link. She say on the stool next to her. "I will have one too." He told Lee

"Coming right up." He told her as he slid chips to Celes.

" _No, this is pretty good. Its curbing my craving for now."_ Celes sent back to Roman. She pulled the chips closer to herself and ate one. "Yes this is yummy, thank you Chocolate Bear." she said to Lee sweetly.

"Oh! I want cayenne pepper on my fries." Roman told him.

"Cayenne... okay." Lee told her.

Roman smiled at him. "I'm so excited! We are going to party and I'm gonna dress Celes up. You guys are gonna love my suit too. And I'm wearing a hat with a feather in it."

Harry gave a slow smile. "I like when the two if you dress up like that it's hot. The little green dress... The suit from last time. Oh yes tonight will be great!" Harry said.

Celes smiled and gave a little blush as she continued to eat. "I like when Ro dresses me. I always feel like the only girl in the world."

Lee chuckled. "I think this time I would like to peel that suit off Ro." He gave her a hot look. "What did you have under the suit last time?"

Roman smiled, "I had something nice for Celes. But this time I have something for all of you." She giggled. "Besides, Celes' dress is going to be nice. The feathers will keep her tingling." She winked at Celes.

Celes gave a half smile. "Yes, leave me in a constant state of arousal and see what happens to you all. I will have had you all at least twice by the end of the night." She said and pushed her plate away that was now empty and gave a little moan and pressed her legs together. She dropped her forehead on the island's cool counter and sighed.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "I think I wouldn't mind peeling the suit off Ro either, and having my way with Celes a few times either." He said looking at Celes with a chuckle.

"We will be there for most of the day. So do as you please." Roman told her as she kissed her ear. She bounced in her seat. She looked at Harry and Lee. "You guys too." She told him.

Lee smiled, a day to play as we work. I like that." He slid a plate of food to Roman. He smiled as he looked at Celes. "I don't mind tickling Celes a little too."

Celes shivered at both boys comments. "Okay… I think I need to go take a cold shower." she said sliding off the stool she was sitting on.

"Want company?" Harry asked.

Celes gave a coy little smile. "The point of a cold shower is to make the sexy feelings… simmer down." she giggled.

"Yeah." Roman told him. "You stay here, stinky boy. Besides, Celes and I will be leaving after her shower." She winked at her.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman. She slid back onto her stool to wait for Roman to finish eating. "I will wait for you to finish then we can go shower." she said with a wink.

Harry shook his head. "You two… I swear we'd have to pry you apart with a crowbar wouldn't we?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "You have no idea." she said and kissed Roman's neck and moaned.

"Hey, I thought you were going to shower on your own." Lee protested.

Roman giggled. "She wants me more." She winked at him. "Besides, part of dressing her is being able to bathe her." She kissed Celes and started to eat. "Besides, you and Harry can decide who bathes me." She giggled.

Lee moaned as he looked at her. "Really aren't going to make this easy on us, are you?"

"Nope." She giggled as she ate. Then she leaned over to Celes. "You can bathe me tonight after the show." She moaned against her lips.

(Enter what you want)

After eating Roman took Celes to the club and licked them into the hidden room in her office. She giggled as she turned on Celes. She felt like a playful mood so she stalked her as she growled. "You are mine and I'm gonna do as I please." She growled and hopped towards her. "Come here my pretty, so that I may tease you and drive you into arousal."

Celes moaned. "I'm so already there. What the hell has gotten into you? You're taking sex on steroids or something." She waked over to Roman and touched her collarbone. "Oh God!" She panted as she felt desire fill her from that one touch.

Roman moaned. "I dont know but I just want to play." Shivered and looked down at Celes. "I want to chase you and have you screaming because I'm chasing you. It makes it that much sweeter. And fun. I just want to play."

Celes shivered and gave a little smile she stepped back a little then a little farther and turned she wiggled her ass at Roman. "Come and get me, Ro!" She declared as she squealed when Roman came toward her at top speed.

Roman laughed as she chased her. She gave a growl and a dramatic laugh of triumph when she wrapped her and dipped her. "I have caught you and now I shall tie you to a railroad and play the slimy villain with the hat and cape. She kissed her and switched her to her other arm and dipped her. "Then I'll change and play the hero and cut you from the tracks and demanded to be paid in kisses."

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "Oh!" she said in a dramatic swoon. "My hero! I do declare!" she said in a phoney southern accent that actually didnt sound so bad given it wasn't that far of a leap from her natural one. She giggled again and shivered and then kissed Roman's neck up her chin with a moan.

Roman moaned and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and teased her with a little taste. "Well, ma'am. I'm no hero but I would be mighty happy if you would give me the privilege of your hand in marriage. If not I shall kidnap you and you will be apart of my band of bandits."

Celes shivered and giggled again. "I would love to marry you!" she said still in her phony accent but she meant it. She stood and pressed a little closer to Roman. "I would marry you forever and always." she added and then kissed her again with another moan.

She shivered as she looked down at her and licked her lower lip. "Until we take our last breath and even then we will come back as ghosts and haunt Hogwarts." She smiled at her. We will be together forever. All four of us." She smiled.

Celes smiled. "We will be the dirtiest ghosts at Hogwarts." she said and kissed Roman again and pressed into her and ran her hands down Roman's arms and grabbed her hands. She moaned again. "Ro… please tell me we have time for some fun before you dress me." she said to her.

Roman moaned as she brought their linked hands to her lips and kissed her fingers. "Yes we have a little time. We can cut time by playing and bathing you. I don't know who will bathe me." She smiled. She waved their hands so that their clothes disappeared. She scooped her up and walked her to the tub. She stepped into the warm bubble water. She sat behind her and poured water over her head. "I made a new bubble bath for you. Do you feel the little licks that is slowly heating your body?"

Celes gave a shiver. "Y-yes." she stuttered and frowned. "Y-you are m-making me stutter." she growled and leaned back. "W-what is that?" she asked.

Roman moaned as she slid her arms around her and slid one hand up to her breast and one down lower. "I'm calling it the Licking Bath. The bubbles are licking you wherever it touches you. Its going to be part of the adult products Harry and I are going to sell here." She whispered as she slid her fingers into her core and started to pump her fingers.

Celes spread her legs and moaned arching her back. "I-its amazing." she shivered. She ran her hands up and down her arms and rolled her hips. "G-god!"

Roman gasped a moan into her ear as she pumped her fingers faster into her core. She rolled her own hips as she felt the bubbles lick at her nipples. "This is so..." she moaned and leaned over and licked up Celes' neck. She kissed it and sucked on it.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips a little faster. She turned her head and kissed her and sucked in a breath and moaned loudly into her mouth. She pulled away panting. "Oh God…" she moaned again and rolled her hips a little faster. "What… have you done to me?" she panted.

Roman moaned as she pumped faster. She kissed down to her shoulder and gently bit it. She moaned against her shoulder. "I-I don't... k-know." She stuttered.

Celes slid her hands down behind her and found Roman's core and ran her fingers over the top of it and then pressed down on her clit. She kept rolling her hips and moaned. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." she panted and closed her eyes. "R-roman…" she squealed.

When Roman felt Celes touch her clit she squealed and felt her orgasm fill her. "O-oh... G-God..." she moaned. "W-what h-have I d-done?" She stuttered as she rolled her hips.

Celes moaned louder as her body shook with an orgasm. "I-I h-have no i-i-idea." she squealed out 'idea' and shivered and moaned. "M-more… Ro…" she panted and she pushed Roman's hand away and turned around and straddled Roman's hips. She shivered as she felt the bubbles licking her body and she lowered herself down and intertwined her legs with Roman's and pressed her core into Roman's with a moan. "Ro…" she squealed and kissed her deeply dipping her tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned and squealed. "Celes!" she moaned as she rolled her hips. She held Celes' hips and and leaned her head back as she moaned again. The bubbles continued to lick at her skin. She shivered and moaned louder.

Celes rolled her hips and gave a little jerk and shiver. She moaned and kissed Roman's neck and then down it to her collarbone. She moaned against her collarbone and then sucked on it a little. She rolled her hips a little faster and shivered harder with her arousal. "Oh… oh… Roman… please… God." she moaned against Roman.

Roman's squealed out her moans as she rocked her hips just as fast. She rocked Celes' hips with her hands as she dug her fingers into her. She shivered with her orgasm and looked up at her. She pulled her down by her hair and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. She sucked on it and moaned against her mouth.

Celes gave a tiny shriek against Roman's mouth and allowed Roman to control the speed of their hips moving. She was so turned on, her whole body pulsed with desire and lust for Roman. She panted and brought her hands up into the back of Roman's hair and gave it a little tug and exposed Roman's neck and with a growl she started to trail hickies down it. She bit at the base of her neck and shrieked again as her body found another plateau and started working higher. She felt her juices leak out and shrieked against Roman's neck and then licked up it.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rocked faster against Celes and pushed and pulled Celes' hips faster. Her body started to shake as her orgasm filled her. She trailed her hands up Celes back and back down. "Celes… Celes…" she moaned against her shoulder and bit it.

Celes' eyes flew open and she gave a scream and rocked faster agaisnt Roman. Her orgasm was just in reach she could feel it boiling there just beneith the surface. She screamed again and dropped her head and buried it in Roman's neck. "Roman… please… Ro… oh God… Roman! Roman! Roman!" she screamed out.

Roman screamed as she dug her fingers into her her hips. She rocked her hips and shook. "Celes… I'm… Oh… God!" She squealed out God as she felt more of her juices leak out of her. "Please… Please…"

Celes shook harder and rocked as quickly as she could. She felt sweat bead on her forehead and she screamed again. "Oh… God… come… please dear God come with me Roman!" Celes screamed as her body started to release juices and shake with her orgasm.

Roman threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm took her over. She released her juices and screamed again. Her body jerked as she leaned against the side of the tube. She waved a hand and got rid of the bubbles as she closed her eyes.

Celes clung to Roman and rested her head on her shoulder taking deep breaths and trying to get control of herself. She could still feel her core throbbing with desire and the after effects of her orgasm. She jerked again and moaned. "Those… bubbles… are… awesome." she panted to Roman and kissed her neck and continued to try and calm down.

Roman gave a tired laugh. "I'm… glad… you… like… them." she breathed. She jerked again as she looked up at her. She brushed back some of her wet hair. "I guess… the boys… will have… to bathe me… later." she giggled. She leaned up and kissed her.

Celes moaned against her lips as she kissed Roman back. "I don't want to share you." she complained. "God… I can not stop touching you. What have you done to me? I feel like I haven't had you in days! And its been less than twenty four hours." she exclaimed and kissed Roman again and moaned.

Roman giggled as she kissed her. "I want you to have me too." she gave a pout as she looked up at her. "I don't want you to go to Hogwarts. I want you to stay cuddled up with me. We can lay in front of a fireplace nude." she rubbed her nose against hers. "We can have bowls of fruits and then start up again." she sighed as she kissed her.

Celes moaned. "Lets do that for our honeymoon." she whispered to her and kissed her again and rested her forehead against Roman's. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts either… I'm scared." she whispered to her.

Roman frowned at her, "Why?" she asked.

Celes looked at her. "I… I'm a little afraid of Alemana." she whispered and shut her eyes pressing her lips together.

Roman cupped her cheek and ran her thumb over her lips. "Why are you afraid of him?" she asked. "Is it because of violent sex?"

Celes shook her head and opened her eyes. "No, that I can handle. Its the look he gets sometimes… he's so angry. He just… it scares me." she said with a little shrug.

"We will have to trust Lee." she whispered. "You are clever, remember. You can always defend yourself from asshats like him. You have you're witches magic, Hi'iaka's magic, and Romanian magic. You may not be pure in any of them but you know what, you have three different magics to be clever in. Keep him on your toes." she smiled up at her. "You know what helps? Pretending not to care. You know the cold shoulder, but don't go looking for trouble… thats my job." she smiled.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Yes it is, unless someone hurts you then its my job to fix them, or hurt them… mame them." she sighed and shut her eyes a minute. "Whats sad is I know that if it came down to it I don't think Lee would let Alemana do anything to really hurt me." she sighed. "I guess I'll just have to use some old tricks with him if he gets too…" she growled and dropped her head onto Roman's shoulder. "Stupid freaking ancient warrior dude can't even admit what's in his heart and gets all pissy at me like its my fault… Drama queen." she grumbled.

Roman giggled. "We should make him a little crown with rhinestones." she teased and laughed again.

Celes giggled. "They could be pink." she snorted. "Oh wouldn't that be a great gag gift for his birthday?" she said and giggled a little more as she pictured his face. "You know it'd fit Lee or Alemana they're both Drama Queens." she snorted.

Roman laughed, "Yes they are." she sighed as she looked up at Celes. "Oh, how I missed you." she kissed her and then sat up. "Come on, I have to dress you up and do you up all pretty." she stood out of the tub and helped her out. Roman pulled on robe and grabbed some towels and dried Celes. She pulled out the dress and helped her into it. "Flats will work. I don't think you need to tip over." she giggled. "Or we can do some heels and then you can change them later."

Celes giggled. "Flats are better, unless you want me wearing that sumo suit for most of the night." she said to her with a wink. "Flats are a must and this juncture." she said and looked in the mirror and moved and watched the dress move and moaned a little when the bottom of it brushed her upper thighs. "Oh this is going to be torcher."

Roman giggled as she slipped on the flats onto Celes' feet. She stood up and walked behind her. She picked up Celes' hair and piled it up on her head. "I'm think about some kind of updo so that your neck shows. It will be easier for us to come and kissed the back of her neck." she told her and kissed her neck. "I can also put some jewels in your hair… maybe with some feathers. What do you think?" she asked.

"Uh… how about mass of curls all pinned up in the back and then a double headband with feathers and long feather coming out from the bottom of the updo on the left front side?" she asked. "It'll show off my neck and stick with your theme." she said. "You can even pick the color of the feathers, white, black or green." she said to her.

"Oh, I like that. Come on, lets go the hair station and I'll start in on it. Then I'll do your makeup." she told her as she laced her fingers with hers and pulled her out the room and to the hair and makeup stations. She did Celes' hair as requested. she pulled out a few feathers and frowned at them. She held them up to her hair and decided on two different colors. "How about a gold and green?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "Honestly silver looks better with green." she shrugged. "Gold tends to look tarnished next to green."

She held up the gold and the green next to it and up next to her red hair. "yeah, you are right." She told her. "I don't want silver in your hair though. We always fall back on the green and silver."

Celes smiled and looked at the green feather. "Do a deep purple then." she suggested.

"A deep purple and green?" she picked up the feathers and held them up. She nodded, "that should do it." She pinned them in. "How do you want your makeup?" she asked as she finished up her hair.

Celes smiled a little. "Lets do smokey eyes that make my eyes look more green than blue." she said. "And a light minimal lip color so that my eyes are the focus of my face." she winked.

Roman smiled, "That sounds good to me." She told her as she brought the make up over and started in on Celes' make up. She concentrated as if she was drawing and coloring her face. She allowed her magic to seep into her coloring. When she leaned back and looked at Celes she smiled. "Your eyes sparkle." she told her. "Look." she turned her to the mirror.

Celes smiled and looked at her eyes. "You are so talented!" she said and with a little squeal she hugged Roman.

Roman giggled as she kissed her cheek. "Thank you very much." shet dole her. She looked over at the mirror and pulled up her robe over her shoulders. "You look very nice. I think you should go show off your new look." She winked at her and kissed her cheek. She looked down at her watch. "The girls should be arriving soon. Harry and Lee should be here too." She squealed as she hugged her. "You have fun flirting."

Celes giggled and kissed Roman. "I love you." she said and walked off with a little giggle. She walked out onto the stage and looked around as the boys and group of girls walked in. She shook her head crossing her arms. The girls were all talking intently to Lee and Harry. Celes giggled, the girls knew the drill but that did'nt stop them from flirting, she did love the group they had at the club. She bit the inside of her mouth and went to the edge of the stage and sat down dangling her legs over the edge and waited for them all to come closer.

Harry saw Celes first and stopped walking and just stared, she dressed up a lot but she just looked different now. His mouth slightly open he raised his hand in a wave at her and watched her giggle and shook his head to clear it.

Lee looked over to the stage and his mouth fell open slightly. "What did Ro do to her?" he said in awe. His eyes heated as looked her up and down. "I wonder how those feathers feel against the skin." he said more to himself than to Harry.

Harry nodded and felt his feet take him towards Celes he stopped a few feet in front of her and just shook his head. "What did she do to you?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "She put me in a dress, I do the rest thank you." she said to him with a wink.

Lee moaned as he reached out to touch her leg. "Is that so? Your eyes look like they…" he moaned.

Celes giggled and grabbed Lee's hand to stop him. She laced her fingers with his and then caught Harry's and did the same. "They're all sparkly. Now that was all Roman." she said kicking her legs a little. "I did wear something for you though." she teased Lee and then looked at Harry. "Are you speechless?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Uh… you could say that… fourth year… fourth year is the last time you looked like this…" he said as if finding the memory.

Lee moaned again. "Fourth year was very nice. I like you in that dress too. Especially when Roman danced with you." He looked at her legs and his mouth waters. "I want to lick your inner thigh." he told her.

Celes shivered and gave a moan as her legs opened just a little. She smiled. "Maybe I'll let you later." she said.

Harry nodded. "My… sentiments exactly." Harry said to Lee raking his gaze over Celes' legs and then using his other hand over her knee watching her shiver.

"I think we may just need to take you up th the room now." Lee said as he placed his hand onto her other knee.

Celes shivered and looked at the two of them. "O-oh… w-well." she moaned.

Harry gave a low growl and stepped closer to Celes and as he did his hand slid further up her leg.

Lee did the same as he leaned down and kissed her knee. "I think we should do just that. We may even be able to get a glimpse of Ro, too."

Celes looked at both of them and shivered and pushed their hands away and slid off the stage slowly and looked up at them. "My, my you boys are just…" she shook her head and stepped between them and skipped off towards the bar to get something to nibble on. Her whole body vibrating with desire, but she wanted to tease for a little longer.

Harry growled and turned and followed Celes. "Where are you going?"

"Just pick her up and lets go." Lee gave a low growl.

Celes gave a squeal when Harry plucked her up off the ground. "Not fair!" she said and wiggled in his arms trying to get down.

Harry chuckled and started towards the office holding her tighter to him. He nuzzled her neck.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee behind them and smiled. "So, uh yeah you going tie me up cause I'll run the first chance I get. Its fun to tease you." she said and looked at Harry as she said the last part to include him in her statement.

"Oh, we will tie you up and you will enjoy it." Lee told her. "I know I will."

"You are going to put her down. That's what you are going to do." Roman told them. She stood behind them wither her hands on her hips. She wore a dark double buttoned suit with a white dress shirt under it. Her hair was pulled back into an updo and her makeup was heavily dark around her eyes with a brown lipstick. "Its her right to tease and you are going to take it." she told him. "Now put her down."

Harry put Celes down as if against his own will and he stared at Roman. "You don't get… God the two of you are impossible." he growled as he took in the two of them.

Celes retreated up the stairs and and grinned at her. "You look smokin, baby girl." she said and grabbed her hand to stand next to her.

"Why thank you." She placed her hat on her head. "Now how do I look?"

Lee looked at them both, "I don't know who I want more." he moaned as he looked from one to the other.

Celes giggled. "You know, playing your cards right may earn you time with both of us, but I'm taking away points for using your barbarianess on me." she said and kissed Roman's neck and moaned a little and then skipped back down the stairs around the boys brushing up against both of them and heading to the bar.

Harry shook his head and watched her go for a minute and then turned back to Roman. "I forgot how much of a tease she could be." he groaned and raked his gaze over Roman. "So not fair. I have to go set up the band." he growled and turned and went to do that.

"You do that. And behave." she told him as she came down the rest of the stairs. She smiled as she brushed up against the both of them and walked over to the group of girls. She have some of the bartenders and waitress directions and ran down a list of things for them to do.

Lee shook his head, "I really want to know what is under both that dress and that suit." he sighed.

Celes stood behind the bar making herself a shirley temple and humming to herself. After she had it made she walked over to Roman. "Want me to do something?" she asked.

"You can help me with the girls until nearly the end then have a seat and relax. Sound good?" She told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer into her side.

Celes nodded. "That sounds good to me." she said and kissed her neck again. "I can not get enough of you." she sighed. "We should go…" she said and trailed off a little with a moan. She shook her head as she felt Harry's magic hand run up her leg. "Cheating…" she mumbled.

Roman frowned, "What?" she asked.

"Harry." she moaned and clung to Roman's side. Then it stopped and she gave a whimper and looked up at him on the stage with a glare.

Roman smirked, "What this." she used her magic self press against his back and run his hands up and down his chest. Then her hands slid down and cupped his crotch.

Harry gave a hiss and shot up out of his seat knocking it over. He glared at Roman. " _Oh its on tonight."_ he sent to the girls.

Celes gave a giggle and kissed Roman's neck again. "Thank you." she said to her and moaned as she played with the collar of her shirt. "What are you wearing under this suit?" she asked her huskily.

Roman chuckled. "I'll give you one hint. its one of the girl's outfits tonight." she giggled and kissed Celes' neck." She looked over at Harry and looked him up and down with a heated look and gave him a smirk. " _Don't start something you can't finish."_ she sent him. "Come on, Cel-Bear. Lets start working."

Celes gave a little laugh. "Lets do it." she said and bounced along with Roman and started to work with the girls and help where she could.

For the rest of the night it was a lot of teasing between the four of them. When the boys thought they had Celes cornered, Ro was there when she really wanted to be saved. Other then that the night was going as planned. It was now time to start the end of the show. Roman made Celes go out and enjoy the rest of the show. She put Vivian in charge of helping the girls.

Roman smiled as she got on stage just wearing her pants suit and white dress shirt,and looked out on everyone. "Is everyone having a good time?" she asked and got cheers. "Good, good. Well, I know usually for the final performance I save a big tease but tonight I want to do something different." She motioned for the bartender to give her a drink. One of the girls from the back came with a stool and set it out next to her. "My lovely Tiffany." The crawled applauded for her. She smiled as she walked to the edge of the stage and took her glass.

" _Roman, is that alcohol? Youre pregnant you can't have alcohol."_ he sent to her resisting the urge to get up from his seat on the side of the stage and take it from her.

She shot Harry a look and went back to the mic. " _You have little trust in me."_ She took a sip of her glass. "So, like I was saying I'm going to do something thing different tonight. You see I've been a little down and I wanted to do something to lift up my spirits. So, the girls are going to change and we are going to party!" She got more cheers. "So right now I want everyone to get a drink. Be it more alcohol, water, soda, or ginger ale, like me." She shot Harry a look. "But everyone get a drink."

Harry graced her with a sheepish grin. " _Sorry."_ he sent to her.

She still rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. The room buzzed with people ordering drinks. Waitresses and bartenders called to each other as they made drinks and pass them out. "Okay so does everyone one have a drink?" she got responses from everyone. "Good. So before we get this party started I'm going to sing you all a song then we are going to party!" She smiled as everyone cheered. She nodded to the band. "Right, right, turn off the lights. We're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal, yo? I love when it's all too much, 5 a.m. turn the radio up. Where's the rock 'n roll?" She sang as she tapped her heel of her foot to the beat. "Party crasher, panty snatcher. Call me up if you're a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?" Roman raised her glass to them. "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks!" she roll her hips to the beat. "Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass!" She took a drink of her ginger ale. "Slam, slam, oh hot damn, what part of a party don't you understand?"

" Wish you'd just freak out." The band sang.

"Freak out already." Roman sang as she drank more of her drink.

"Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now." The band sang.

"It's so fucking on right now." Roman said as she looked over at Harry and downed the rest of her drink. "Party crasher, panty snatcher. Call me up if you're a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" She raised her glass to take a another drink. "Oh shit! My glass is empty That sucks!" She motioned for another glass. "So if you're too school for cool. And you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always party on our own." She quickly got her glass from the waitress and smiled at her. "So raise your, oh, fuck." She smiled. "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs.

We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks."

"So raise your glass if you are wrong." The band sang.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs.

We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks!" She hopped in place with her glass in the air. "Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me! Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me! For me!"

The minute the song started Celes grinned, she knew all the words and sang along with her raising her glass as the song instructed. She bounced to the song where she was standing by the bar watching Roman. Roman was good, and knew how to command a room and throw a party. She laughed and shook her head.

Roman smiled as she drank her ginger ale. "How is everyone feeling? Great?" she asked and motioned for the waitress. "Okay so for the next song I want _everyone_ to dance with me on this. So let clear out this whole space. Don't be shy, just start pushing chairs and tables over to the side or up against the stage. Can we get some help over here?" she asked. Bartenders and waiters came over and started to clear out a space.

Celes took another drink of her shirley temple and watched them clear the space and watched as patrons and people from the club staff alike started to crowd into the space. She sat back and waited leaning against the bar.

"Y'all better do this one What time is it? Alright, y'all got 10 seconds

to get to the dance floor and whawk." Roman started to rock side to side as the girls came out like showgirls but with feathers. "London, have you heard? I got a brand new dance and it's called 'The Bird.'" Roman sang. "You don't need no finesse or no personality. You just need two arms and an attitude, and everybody sing with me, come on now. Whawk!" Roman jumped so that she was facing Harry. She shuffled her feet in place and flapped her arms as she smiled. "Hallelujah! Whoa. Whawk!" She jumped around so that she had her back to Harry. "Hallelujah! Whoa." She turned to face the audience and rocked her feet to the beat. "Brothers, don't be cool, women like it sometimes when you act a fool. Sisters, don't be shy, let your body get loose, you ain't too fat to fly. Come on now. Whawk!" She jumped to face Harry she shuffled her feet and flapped her arms. "Hallelujah! Whoa. Whawk!" she jumped to the opposite side and did the dance. "Hallelujah! Whoa." She went back to the mic. "Yes, hold on now, this dance ain't for everybody. Just the sexy people. You folks, you're much too tight." She told a group. "You gotta shake your head like the bird folks." She told them as she pointed at her girls. "You might get some tonight, look out! London, have you heard? Got a sexy new dance it's called 'The Bird'. You don't need no finesse or no personality. You just need two arms and attitude, and everybody sing with me, come on now. Whawk!" she turned and did the dance. "Hallelujah! Whoa, come on." She tuned and did the dance. "Whawk! Hallelujah! Whoa, everybody. Whawk! Hallelujah! Whoa, come on. Whawk! Hallelujah! Whoa." She turned back to the audience and rocked side to side. "Alright, when the horns blow I want everybody on the floor." She told everyone. "You know this groove is sexy. You ain't got no excuse no more. Harry, I wanna show 'em where we live. twins joined at the suit. Fellas, give me something to fly with, whawk." She danced with them. "Alright, brothers, keep up with that. Jerome, bring me my hat." She told one of the bar tenders. "Did I mess my hair up?" she asked him. She smiled at him and placed her hat on. "Fellas, y'all play something. I'm go over here and talk to this girl." She winked at Celes as she drank water from the water bottle the bartender held up for her." She handed it back to him and made her way to Celes and danced with her for a bit. The band continued to play. They all took turns playing a solo.

Roman went back to the mic and rocked back and forth. "I pledge allegiance to the time." She sang. "Can y'all sing that?" she asked the audience. "Sing it. I said, I pledge allegiance to the time. Whawk! Hallelujah! Whoa. Whawk! Hallelujah! Whoa. Fellas?" She asked the band.

"Yeah." They called.

"What's the word? Whawk! When you wanna get some What'd you do?" She sang to them.

"Do 'The Bird'." The band called back.

"Fellas?" She called to the band.

"Yeah."

"What's the word? Whawk. When you wanna get some, what'd you do?"

"Do 'The Bird'."

"London, what's the word? Whawk! When you wanna get some, what'd you do?"

"Do 'The Bird'."

"Take it home! Whawk! Whawk!" She danced along with everyone. She looked over the bartenders and the gave her a signal. She nodded. "Chili sauce." She danced some more It's the last call for alcohol." She told everyone. "If you ain't got what you want. You got to get the hell outta here." She told them. "Thank you!" and that was the end of the song.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She sat up on a stool and waited for Roman to come back down off the stage.

Harry grinned at Roman and then gave another apologetic smile as well and shrugged. " _Sorry."_ he sent her again as the band packed up around him.

" _You so are going to make that up to me. How could you think I would drink while I'm pregnant?"_ She snapped at him as she glared over at him. She shook her head and walked down off stage fanning herself. She helped the bartenders and waiters put the tables and chairs back. Then she made her way to Celes. She smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"I think that it was awesome, and if I was less pregnant I would have joined in." she said holding out a glass of water. "Drink, you had ginger ale, you should really drink water though." she said to her.

"Yeah I know." she drank deeply of the water. "I so need a shower after this." She said still fanning herself.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Want company?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows as Harry came over to them and sat on a stool next to her.

"I'm really sorry, Ro… I just… had a moment." he said to her again.

Roman glared at him, "I am _not_ reckless." she told him. "With my life or with the baby's life. I just can't believe you would think I would drink. Do you think I'm that upset that I would won't to hurt it?"

Harry felt guilty for thinking it at all. "No… I… I'm sorry."

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head. "You can be so thick sometimes, Harry Potter." she said to him.

Harry sighed. "I know, I know. I just feel… protective… of not just Roman but the baby too. I'm sorry. Okay. Sorry. I'll make it up to you. I swear." he said to Roman.

"You damn right you are." she poked his chest. She drank more of her water until it was gone. She gave an irritated sigh and closed her eyes. As she leaned against the bar.

Lee walked over and smiled, "Now what possessed you to do all that?" he asked. "did you see her? I guess you got over your little singing thing." he teased her as he kissed her.

Celes gave a little grin. "She lit up the stage tonight, there wasn't a set of eyes in this place not on her, even when they were all dancing." she said and beamed at Roman.

Harry nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"I had to change the lyric a bit." Roman smiled. "But it came out pretty good." she hit Harry's arm. "You guys solo was awesome too."

Harry got a smug look on his face and smiled at her placing his hands behind his head. "Yeah, we killed it. Like it said, its okay you can say it. You dig me." he winked at her.

Celes shook her head and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Annoying and all, I still dig you." she told him. She sighed as she looked back at the club emptying out. "Oh, how did you guys like the girl's outfits?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "I think you chose that song for a reason." he teased as he placed his hand on her hips and pulled her towards him. "Who were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Fred." she teased back.

"You have wounded me, Ro. Right here." he said as he placed his hands over his heart. "Deeply wounded me."

Roman laughed, "Whatever!"

Celes shook her head with a giggle. "I get the bird feather theme now." she said lifting the purple and green ones off her chest a little.

Harry smiled. "I liked the whole thing, Ro. I said that the other day." he said to her with a wink.

"I'm just happy it all came together so well." She smiled. Then she took a step from the bar and turned to all three of them. "So you saw the outfits, but can you guess which one I'm wearing? The one that guesses correctly gets me tonight."

Celes gave a little whimper. "Can't I just have you cause I want you… you know I can't help myself with you right now." she whined smiling.

"Hey! You got to bathe her when Harry and was supposed to do that." Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "We didn't do much bathing, Lee." she said and winked at him.

"Well that was the point." he groaned.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Well, for the record you like it when I touch her. Both of you do. But you two guess first. I can give you that." she said and sat back looking at Roman heatedly.

Harry shook his head. "I… I don't know, one of the little red numbers?" he asked Roman.

"Nope." she told him and smiled. "But those were, hot, weren't they?"

Lee looked at her, "I say the purple one."

Roman giggled, "Too easy. Nope." she looked at Celes. "If you guess wrong, I'll do a little strip tease for all three of you to reveal what I have one."

Celes giggled. "Awe, taking trick out of my playbook. Nice." she giggled. "Was it one of the peacock ones?" she asked her with a giggle.

"You have to be specific."

"Uh… I'm leaning towards the black one?" she asked.

Roman giggled. "And I guess you all get a show at home." she winked at them. "Sorry, it is not the black one."

"Its the white one, or… the green one… oh this is not fair. You rigged this!" she said to Roman sliding off her stool.

"I did not." I just simply picked one and put it on. Now you have guys have to wait." she winked at them and turned to walked away.

Celes pouted and crossed her arms and then looked at both the boys. "Shes so much better at teasing then I am…" she groaned and turned to drink some more of her shirley temple in an attempt to cool off.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

Lee sighed, then he smiled down at Celes. "So, that dress of yours… How does it feel against your skin?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him and smiled slowly. "You want to feel for yourself?" she asked him moving a little closer to her.

Harry gave a groan. "He is not the only one." he said moving closer to Celes from the other side.

Lee moaned as he pressed to her front. "I want to feel it against my skin, not my clothes. But for now, I'll settle with what you tell me it feels like."

Celes moaned a little. "It feels like someone is constantly running their fingers lightly over my thighs… I'm so aroused right now…" she moaned and rolled her hips a little as she felt Harry press into her back.

Harry moaned and leaned down and kissed her neck.

Lee gave a moan as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "How would you like to feel real fingers run lightly over your thighs?"

Celes shivered and closed her eyes. "I would really like that." she whispered and her mouth opened a little.

Harry just kept kissing Celes' neck and nipping at it. He kept stimulating her and not saying a thing. He felt her shiver and chuckled against her neck.

Lee moaned as he slowly pulled one side of her dress up and letting the feathers to caress her skin. When he felt flesh he ran his fingers of her outer thigh and trailed them around to the front of her thighs.

"Oh, get a room." Roman told them. "Geez, you sex crazed heathens." she teased as she was buttoning up her suit jacket.

Celes gave a little whimper as her knees went weak and she had to hold onto Lee's arms to stay standing. "They started it." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck one last time and pulled back and looked at Roman. "You could always get in on this." he suggested.

Roman smiled at him, "That would be nice, but I have to decline. I feel really yucky right now and need a shower." she sighed and looked at them. "Shall we go home?"

Celes looked at her and nodded. "Yes." she said and stepped from between the boys but had to stop and catch her breath.

Harry shook his head and picked up Celes and walked over to Roman. "Lets go."

She nodded as he placed a hand on his arm and touched Celes at the same time. Lee came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her wais and rested his hand on her hip. They were all connected. She smiled up at him as they walked out of the club and apparated home. She gave a big yawn as she walked into the house. "So did you guys want to know what I wore?" she asked him as she kicked off her shoes.

Celes nodded she as Harry out her down. "I know I want to!" She said and shivered raking her eyes over Romans body as she slipped off the flats she wore.

Harry gave a moan and nodded. "Yes please." He said standing behind Celes and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Roman giggled as she slow walked from them. She opened her jacket and let is slid off her. She walked into the living room she kept her back to them as she unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them she took her hat and covered her ass as she let her pants fall. She shook her hair loose and allowed the magic to take down her hair. Her long hair fell down to her calves and she dropped the hat she looked over her shoulder at all three of them. "Are you sure?" She asked them.

Celes shook her head and growled a little. "If you don't I will come over there and rip your clothes off." she said and shivered.

Roman shivered as she looked at her and took off her while shit and dropped it. She turned to reveal the black and green leather number she wore. "I chose the green for Celes, the leather for Lee, and..." she trailed off as she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl away only to show she was wearing a black tong. "The tong for Harry."

Lee leapt to his feet and chased after. Roman squealed as she quickly got to her feet and ran from him.

Celes gave a little squeal of delight and stopped Lee with her powers and skipped around him and chased Roman. "You little!" she yelled.

Harry chuckled and made his own chase by apperating in front of Roman and catching her and pulling her close to him. He looked down at her. "I win." he declared.

Celes giggled and used her power to split them in apart. "You did not." she sang, when she used her power on Roman and Harry though she dropped the magic holding Lee though. She grabbed Roman and kissed her deeply.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. Then she pulled away and ran from her.

"Celes, I'm gonna get you for that!" Lee declared.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble." Roman sang. She appeared out of the room and into one of the many rooms they had. She giggled to herself as she hid in the closest.

Celes pouted and whipped around as Lee came stalking towards her. She closed her eyes and used her connection to Roman to find her and apparated out right before Lee got his hands on her. She giggled and looked at Roman. "Yeah, hiding from me no longer works." she said and kissed her pushing her back down to lay on the floor of the closet.

Harry chuckled and reached out for Roman with his senses and chuckled again. "Yeah, Celes found her." he said and started to where they were so Lee could follow.

Lee grumbled as he spread his magic out to feel where they were. "On no. This is war." He apparated into the room and opened the closest.

Roman moaned as she kissed Celes back. She squealed as she saw Lee and Harry. She chuckled as Lee picked Celes up and set her to the sides. She wiggled her fingers at him to say bye and apparated to another floor in another room. She crawled into wardrobe and giggled.

Celes looked up at Lee with a pout. "Controlling barbarian!" she teased and stood and closed her eyes to reach out to find Roman again. She gasped though when she felt someone run a hand up her leg and opened her eyes to look at Harry. "Stop." she said and apparated away to look for Roman again. She found her again and apperated to her. "Powers make this more fun." she said and wiggled a little in the squishy space.

Harry shook his head. "Well damn. I think we may end up doing this all night." he said and stretched out his senses again.

Lee shook his head. "Not unless we catch her and appart to our room." He told Harry as he spread his magic out and found them a few floors down. He apparated down to the floor and opened the wardrobe. "You teasing minx!" he growled at Celes as he picked her up like she was a child. He turned to get Roman but found Harry reaching for her.

Roman giggled as she apparated again. She turned to them at the door. "I dont think you guys are serious about this. So I'm gonna go change." She teased as she apparated again to a room closer to the attic. She giggled as she crawled under the bed.

Celes kicked her legs and tried to get away from Lee. "Put me down!" she said to him.

Harry chuckled and reached out to where Roman was and shook his head. He apparated to the room and then crawled under the bed and pulled her closer to him. "You know, I've never had sex under a bed." he held her tightly against him. "This could work though." he said and kissed her.

Roman giggled, as she pressed into him. "You think so?" She asked him. "I think you may have to demonstrate how its done."

"Now look what you did." Lee teased Celes. "Harry is going to get her now." He kissed Celes and apparated them to the room Roman and Harry was in. He set Celes down and kissed her one more time.

Celes giggled and pouted at the bed Harry and Roman were under. "I can't go down there." she said.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman and then he trailed his hand down the side of her body and deepened the kiss. He reached around and cupped her ass and moaned.

Roman squealed and then giggled. She moaned as she pulled his shirt out from his pants. She slid her hand up his shirt and found his nipple piercings.

Lee gave a growl. "I'll get them." He said as he got on his knees and looked under the bed. "You aren't playing fair. Bring her out so all of us can share." He reached under the bed and grabbed a hold of Ro's ankle and started to drag her out.

Roman squealed as she held tightly to Harry. "Bye." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee and pulled Roman back to him. "Hey, she chose the venue I just seized the moment." he said and kissed Roman's neck.

Celes gave a little whimper and growl. "But I can't go there." she complained and giggled as she watched Lee pulling on Roman's ankle and having issues getting her out from under the bed.

Lee growled as he pulled back. "You heard the woman, scant get under the bed."

Roman giggled as she shivered. She tweaked Harry's nipples and winked at him. "To apprerate or not to apparate. That is the question." She teased.

Harry chuckled. "you do now, Ill go with you." he said to her and kissed her pulling her tighter.

Celes shook her head. "You both suck." she said to them and got up on the bed and started to jump on it. "Come out now!" she said holding her belly as she jumped.

"Yeah, get out from under there." Lee said as he pulled harder.

Roman giggled and gave Harry a mischievous look. "I can always apperate out from under the bed, drop you off, and then apparate away." She teased.

Harry growled at her. "You wouldn't, I finally caught you for good." he said and kissed her again and looked at Lee with a chuckle. "I think we may blow this popsicle stand, but you two can find us if you want." he said and used his magic to make Lee let go of Roman and apperated them into the group room so Roman couldn't get away.

Celes stopped bouncing on the bed when she heard the pop and sat down panting from the effort of bouncing on the bed. "Cheaters." she pouted and closed her eyes. "I'm tired now, jerk faces. And hungry. Go have your fun, I need to eat." she said crawling off the bed.

Lee chuckled as he sat back on his heels. He looked up at Celes. "Want company?" He asked. "I can make you something." He told her.

Roman laughed as she tried to crawl out the bed. "You are totally cheating." She told him.

Harry caught her ankle and chuckled. "Not cheating." he said and pulled her back to him and on top of him. He turned her around to face him. "You are such a tease." he said and kissed her with a chuckle.

Celes smiled down at Lee. "That would be nice." she said to him and offered her hand to him. "Then we can go…" she giggled. "Storm the Roman." she said.

Lee chuckled as he stood up and took her hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I love the taste of cherries in your mouth." He moaned. He picked her up and apparated them down to the kitchen. "What would you like, m'lady." He asked as he set her down on a stool.

Roman giggled as she straddled his hips and started to slowly unhooked the corset. "Teasing is my name and my job. I love it." She rolled her hips and gave a moan. "I thought you would enjoy my outfit." She tossed the corset to the side. She slid her hands down to her thong. Dont you like the lace?"

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down her body and then hooked his hands into the thong and ran them around the waistband. "I _really_ like the lace." he moaned and pushed her up a little with his hips to press himself into her core.

Celes giggled. "Uh, just a sandwich." she said kicking her legs and watching Lee move around the kitchen. "I like your outfit." she said with a giggle. "I forgot to say." she said with a little wink.

"This old thing," Lee teased and smiled as he made her sandwich. "Thank you. Ro dressed me again. Did I mentioned I love your dress?" He winked at her.

Roman moaned as she pressed down on him and rocked her hips. Her piercing rubbed against him and made her moan again she looked down at him and giggled. She rolled off of him and tried to crawl away again. This time wiggling her ass as she did.

Harry growled and followed her coming up over top of her from behind and pulling her back to him and sitting back with her on his lap. He moved some of her hair and kissed her neck trailing a hand up to one of her breasts with a moan. "Stop trying to run away, please. I have something to make up to you." he said and sucked on her neck.

"What a coincidence, Ro dressed me too." Celes giggled at him. "I'm glad you like the dress, every time I swing one of my legs it feels like the fingers on my thighs." she giggled and shook her head and shivered.

Lee gave a moaned as he watched her. "I think I'm suppose to undress you and release you from that torturous dress." He told her. "How about here in the kitchen. "I had Ro, here once. She also had Harry too. I think is our turn." He said as he slowly walked around to her.

Roman tilted her head to the side. She looked up at him and felt like her normal self without the baby's personality. She nodded as she kissed him. "I'm not going to run away, you know. You come with me if I do and you will bring me back." She hooked and arm around his neck. She smiled at him as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Mama Ro will stay with her baby." She whispered.

Harry moaned and kissed her and turned her around and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her and ran his hands down her sides and kissed her again and then down her neck and pulled her closer to him and moaned.

Celes shivered and looked up at him and moaned as her legs spread. "I-I… yes." she said and watched him stalk closer to her.

Lee moaned as he stood her front of her. He pulled off his shirt and stepped closer. He opened her legs wider and slid his hands up her thighs and felt her core. His finger brushed against it and then he slowly slipped his fingers inside.

Roman hugged Harry tightly and and kissed him. She nipped at his chin and kissed his neck. She rubbed her face inti his neck and tilted her head so he had access to her neck. "Love me, baby." She whispered. "Love me and know that I'm not running away." She told him. "Put your mind at ease."

Harry moaned and pulled her tighter to him and kissed her deeply and lifted her just a little to push her thong down and moaned a little watching himself doing it. "God, even undressing you is a huge tease." he groaned and shook his head and then used his magic to finish and undress himself. He looked up at her and slowly laid her back and then lifted one of her knees up to his hip and thrust into her a little hard and fast but then slowed down.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back and rolled her hips. She grabbed his arms and let her mouth fall open a little and looked up at him. "O-oh God." she said. What was with her today, she just had to be touched and it was always like she was in a super heightened sense of arousal.

Lee moaned as he worked her core with his fingers. He pressed closer to her and shivered when the feathers of the dress tickled against him. He waved his hand and the rest of his clothes fell away from him he picked her up and set her on the edge of the island and slipped into her core. He shivered as the feathers tickled against his skin. He moaned as he pumped into at an even pace.

Roman moaned as she rolled on to her head she looked up at Harry and cupped his face. She slid her fingers into his hair and brought him diwn to kiss her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned at his taste. She wrapped her leg around his hip and moaned a sigh as she arched into him. "Why is kissing you so intoxicating?" She asked. She moaned as she massaged her hands down his back.

Harry smiled and continued to thrust into her slowly. "I find I ask that very same question more often than not." he said and kissed her again and then down her neck. He gripped her thigh he had pinned against him a little tighter and thrust just a little harder into her and gave a little growl when he did and leaned down and sucked on her collarbone leaving a mark.

Celes ran her hands up Lee's chest and moaned rolling her hips a little. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her with each thrust. She kissed his chest up to where she could reach and gave another moan when she felt the feathers move against her thighs as he thrust into her.

Lee moaned as he started to pump harder and faster into her. He leaned down and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he rubbed against her ring. He had a suddenly burst of passion take him over. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He pumped her up and down on him as he pumped into her. He gave a growl and his kissed her. He wanted to be deep inside her in every way.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. She took in the feel if him and what he was doing to her body. She loved the feel of his body rubbing against hers and the way he thrust into her. She bit her lower lip as she felt her body starting to heat up. The heat radiated out of her and started to fill the room. She moaned as she felt the burst of excitement in her stomach. She heard the song he had played for her and wanted that feeling again. She nipped his shoulder as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust.

Harry growled and thrust harder and deeper and picked up her other leg and pinned it to his side. He leaned back a little and looked down at her. She felt so good, he wanted her around him like this always. He leaned back over her and kissed her deeply with a growl and tightened his grip as a spark went off between them and he kissed down her neck and bit into her shoulder with a loud growl.

Celes screamed into Lee's mouth and met his tongue and thrusts as best she could she clung to him and screamed again and scraped her nails down his back and kept making little screams everytime he thrust into her. She felt his insane passion and matched it thrust for thrust and dipped her tongue back around his and then sucked on it with a little scream.

Lee growled with each thrust. He couldn't get enought of her. Pushed her up against the door to the pantry and waved a hand so that her dress was gone. He thrust harder and faster into her and his her neck. She bit her neck and growled against it. "Celes..." he moaned as held her. He worked hard to control himself. He licked her neck and kissedb her again. "You drive me insane!" He growled. He looked at her and wanted to pull in her hair. He shook his head and kissed her. "I love you." He told her. He gripped picked her up and walked them into the dinning room. He placed her onto the table and thrust harder into her. He looked down at her and cupped her breast. He played with her nipples and tweaked them until her milk started to leak out. He licked her clean and nipped at her breast.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled onto her head. She felt her juices starting to leak out. She tried to roll her hips as best she could. She dug her nails into his back and scratched up his back. Sweat beaded on their bodies as the heat increased. She licked his shoulder and tasted the salt from his skin and moaned. She felt so aroused but felt it wasn't enough. She pulled into his hair and bit his neck and gave a growl of her own.

Harry growled again and continued to thrust into her harder and faster. He gripped her a little tighter, growled, nudged her neck, and nipped at her jawline. Then he sank his teeth into her neck lightly and growled. He kissed her up to her ear and bit the lobe, then came back and kissed her stabbing his tongue into her mouth demanding her tongues attention with his.

Celes arched her back and screamed again. Looking up at Lee she responded to him and pulled on him. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him and screamed with each thrust and clung to him for dear life. Her body started to shake with the need to release. "Lee… Oh… God… Lee please… God!" she screamed at him and nipped at his chest and up to his shoulder.

Lee growled as he picked her up again and pumped her onto him. He pumped into her and moaned as he held her tightly. "Yes..." he growled. "Do it!" He kissed her and thrust her tongue into her mouth.

Roman opened her mouth for Harry and moaned as she dulled with his tongue. She sucked on it and nipped his lips. She shook hard as she felt her climax starting to fill her. More might her juices leaked out. She wasn't sure if she was wet because if her juices or because of the sweat. But at the moment she didn't care. She felt her hair stick to the back if her neck with sweat. She moaned as she closed her eyes. She slid a hand between them and played with her clit. She screamed more if her moans and shook harder.

Harry growled as he felt Roman playing with her clit. He gripped her harder and growled against her neck and pulled her harder with him. He felt his body start to tingle with his orgasm but growled and pushed his face into her neck. He panted with the effort to slow down and wait for her. "God… Ro… what are you doing to me?" he growled at her.

Celes screamed as her orgasm rocked her body and she clung to Lee and screamed again as her juices flowed out of her. She continued to roll her hips through her orgasm riding Lee and her orgasm as she felt him keep going. She kissed his shoulder and nipped at it.

Lee moaned against her neck as he started to slow down. He apparated them to their room in the attic. He placed her on the bed and pumped at an even pace. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her neck and moaned. As he cupped her ass he pumped harder into her but kept his even pace. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned up and looked down at her. "Can you go all night or are you too tired?" He asked.

Roman rolled onto her head as she suddenly screamed out her orgasm and allowed her juices to flood out of her. She clung to Harry and shook hard. She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She opened them just in time to watch Harry.

Harry growled as he came inside of her and grunted as he pumped a few more times and then looked at Roman. "I… think… that… we should… go to bed." he panted to her and fell back with her pinned to his chest his eyes closing.

"Keep going…" she moaned rolling her hips to match his even pace. "I could… keep going all night." she finished and ran her hands up and down his upper arms and looked up at him with a moan. "What are you doing to me?" she panted.

"Apparently I'm still making love to you." He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed the bottom of her chin down to the top of her neck. He left a hicky and moaned as he leaned up and looked down at her. "Did I hurt you earlier?" He asked.

Roman leaned up and looked down at Harry. She wanted to go again but he looked really tired. She kissed his chin and climbed off him. She walked to the shower and turned on the water. She placed it on a cool temp to cool her down a bit. She sighed as she closed her eyes and smoothed back her hair. She leaned her forehead against the tile wall and sighed again.

Harry fell asleep, his last thought was that tomorrow he was going to spend the day with Celes.

Celes shook her head. "No, and I'm not just saying that. I swear." she said to him. She rolled her hips and shut her eyes for a minute to feel what he was doing to her. "T-tomorrow you should spend the day with Roman." she moaned and shivered a little.

Lee leaned up and looked down at her. He nodded and kissed her. "Dont worry about that." He told her. "Its just me and you right now. I had you all week to myself and I was never able to finish. Now I have you." He kissed her again and moaned. He rolled them over so she was on top. He pumped into her and took in the sight of her as he ran his hands up and down her body.

After Roman took a shower she quickly dried off and dressed. She rubbed her stomach and looked at the clock. She sighed as she sat next to Harry and kissed him. "Harry," she gently shook him. "I'm going to go eat." She told him. She pulled on his ear lobe with her teeth. "You stay here and sleep." She told him. She pulled the covers over him and tucked them around him.

Harry cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Is it really that time already?" he asked and sat up. "I'd like to go with you if thats okay." he said to her, he groaned and fell back. "I think I'll stay though."

Celes looked down at Lee and smiled at him. "You know, this past week… we live together but… I missed you." she moaned and rolled her body on top of his loving how his hands felt on her body. She looked down at him again and moaned.

Lee moaned as he looked up and down her body as he touched her. "I know." He told her. "Its why I want you." He told her. He placed his hands back on her baby belly and smiled up at her "Get to riding, Smiles." Lee gave a playful growl and smacked her ass.

Roman kissed Harry's cheek. "Sleep." she told him as she pulled the blankets back up over him. "I'll be back in an hour." She got up and felt fir Celes and Lee. She chuckled as she shook her head and then apparated out.

Celes squealed and planted her hands on his chest and started to ride him. She went a medium pace and moaned loudly. She loved to do this, she leaned down and kissed along his jawline, down his neck and to his chest. She gave a little growl and kissed back up his neck and nipped at his chin as she made her way back up to his lips. She kissed them and then pulled on the bottom one with her teeth and then ran her tongue across it.

Lee moaned as he matched her pace. he ran his hands up and down her back. He pressed her more into him as he leaned up and kissed her. He kissed her chin and down her neck. He scraped his teeth against her neck and sucked on it.

Celes moaned and closed her eyes and arched her neck to give him better access and continued her pace. She licked her lips and ran her hands down over his shoulders and pulled back, sitting up again so she could watch him while she rode him. She gave a little squealing moan and dropped her head back using a thought to make her hair tumble out of its updo and down around her waist.

Lee moaned as he rubbed his hand up and down her her back. He tangled his hands into her hair and gave it a little pull. He smiled as he trailed his hands to her breast and lifted their heaviness. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs as he moaned again. He saw her milk leak out and he sat up and licked her clean. He sucked on her collar bones and nipped at them.

Celes gave a shuddering moan and brought her hands up around his head and arched her back a little pulling him a little closer. She quickened the pace and moaned a little louder. She dipped down and kissed his lips again and held to him a little tighter and then gave a little shudder and spread her legs just a little bit wider so that he went deeper into her with each thrust. "Oh… God…" she moaned into his ear, and started to make little moaning noises.

He moaned against her neck and sucked on it. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her ride him. He pressed her more to him as he slid a hand down to her ass. Every time she came down on him, he pulled her closer to him by her ass. He moaned as he kissed down to her breast. He pressed his face into her breast and moaned against her.

Celes wrapped her arms around his head and moaned as she quickened again. She started to pant and kept up her little moans and they became more strangled. She closed her eyes as her orgasm started to slip into her body and trailed her hands down his back and lowered herself down so that he was completely inside of her and started rocking hard against him rubbing her clit while she still rode him. She felt herself start to tighten around him. "Oh… Oh Lee." she moaned in a high pitched voice.

Lee moaned as he quickened his pace. He held her tighter and moaned. He felt his own climax fill his body. He shivered as he pumped more into her. He rolled them over and pumped faster into her. He slid his hand between then and rubbed her clit.

Celes shrieked and and rolled back on her head. She matched his pace thrust for thrust and shivered at him playing with her clit. She felt the swell of her orgasm and shrieked a little higher pitched and pulled at his shoulders. "Lee… please… Lee… I'm going to…" she trailed off and rolled onto her head again with a strangled shriek through her teeth.

He moaned as he rubbed her clit harder and faster. He moaned again as he felt his climax run up his spine. "Celes…" he growled. "Come…"

Celes started to shiver as her body tightened and she let out a little shriek as her body released. She shook hard clinging to him she shrieked again as her hands loosened and tightened on his shoulders with the rhythm of her core tightening and loosening around him as she climaxed.

Lee groaned out his own climax. He pumped a few times then shook as he rolled to his side with Celes. He jerked a few times as he held her close to him. He took in her scent and ran his hands down her hair. He moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down her arm.

Celes gave another little shiver and jerk and moaned. She shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I'm still hungry." she whispered even though she was very nearly falling asleep as well.

"Oh, yeah?" He kissed her forehead and slipped out the bed. He pulled her and to him. he waved his hand and her robe appeared. he pulled on his pajama pants and picked her up. Walked her down to the kitchen and set her down in the chair in the dining room. "Stay here, and I'll bring you something to eat. Any requests?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Surprise me." she said and laid her head down on the table folding her arms under it with a sigh.

He kissed her and nodded. "I will be back." he told her and walked into the kitchen. He whistled as he pulled out food and started to cook. When he was done he walked back into the dining room and chuckled as he found her sleeping. He sat down next to her as he set a plate of corned beef hash down in front of her. "Celes, you still hungry?" he asked.

Celes gave a little moan as her nose filled with the smell of food and her need to eat took over her need to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at him and then at the food and pulled it closer and began to eat slowly. She ate about half of it when she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore. "I'm so tired." she groaned.

"Okay, back to bed we go." Le told her as he ate the rest of her plate. He licked his lips and then picked her up. "Up to bed we go." he walked out into the hallway and ran into Ro.

Roman paused and looked at them both, "Finally done having fun?" she asked. She brushed some of Celes' hair. "You look tired too."

Celes gave a tired smile. "I am, I couldn't even finish eating." she said and closed her eyes and then forced them open again and gave a little giggle. "I think I need to sleep."

"Then you should go to sleep." She told her. She kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." She stood on her toes and kissed Lee on the cheek. "You too, sleep well."

"You too butterfly." He gave a little frown. "Where is Harry?"

"Sleeping, I'm going back to join him. Sleep well." She allowed Lee to walked up to their room. She sighed and then walked to the group room and pulled off her close. She slid into the bed. She snuggled close to Harry until she was under him. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

Celes shivered again and curled in around herself. She had told Roman to take a break from magic sleeping with her. She had been doing it since Celes got back to Hogwarts two days ago but it was starting to take its toll on both Roman and Harry. She looked at the clock. It was nearly time for Roman's ramen craving. She sighed and rolled over on her back as her mind turned to the past weekend, it had been full of hot, sexy fun from the little tutorial session on Friday night, to the hot all night sex with Lee on Saturday night and the day she had spent in bed with Harry Sunday before returning to Hogwarts. She gave a moan as her desire spiked. She got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt she had on the floor, and padded quietly out of what had become her room and stood in the partially open doorway of Lee's room watching him sleep. She wanted him so badly, she could taste it in the air around her. It also didn't help that she was hungry too, she didn't know what she was more though, hungry or horny. She bit her lip and walked in timidly at first but then pushed through the nervousness and slight fear and walked over to the bed. She didn't get in, she just stared down at him her heart racing. What if she woke him up and he was Alemana, but she really wanted him. Granted she was 50 percent worried that even if he did wake up as Alemana he wouldn't say no and she'd end up with bruises, a part of her screamed for her to turn around and leave and just help herself, and another told her that it wasn't going to be Alemana, she needed to trust in Lee, and she did. It was Alemana she didn't trust. She reached out a shaking hand and touched his shoulder lightly with her fingertips. "Lee." She whispered as she trailed her fingers down his arm and watched the goose bumps rise on his skin. Then she bit her lip and stepped away suddenly changing her mind and chickening out a little. She gave a tiny growl and turned to leave, stupid warrior making her feel like she couldn't even wake one of her husbands in the early morning.

Aleman opened his eyes and looked at Celes. "Celes? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

Celes stopped and turned around and gave a little half smile. "I'm hungry, I was just going to see if you'd walk me down to the kitchens since the flats low of supplies." she said and wrung her hands together. "I can go though." she said softly and turned back around to leave the room.

"No, I'll go with you." He slipped out the bed and pulled on a robe. He slipped on his slippers and walked over to her. He frowned down at her and held her hand. He looked at the clock and nodded. It was Roman's time to satisfy her craving. "You know, we can always meet them there at the shop if you want to." he told her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "Yes…" she said and let go of his hand. "I'll go put some pants on and shoes." she said retreating to her bedroom to do that. She took a few deep breaths and then rejoined him in the hallways. "I'm ready when you are."

Aleman nodded as he took her hand and walked them out the flat. He picked her up and quickly walked them down the stairs and out into the grounds When they finally made it out of the gates he set her down and apparated them to the little shop.

Celes felt a little lighter when she saw the ramen shop and walked towards it still holding Alemana's hand. She walked in and saw Roman at the table and dropped his hand and went over to the table. She smiled at Harry and kissed him when she got to them and then went over and sat next to Roman and wrapped her arms around her neck and closed her eyes hugging her. "Hi."

"Now this is a surprise." Roman smiled at them. She kissed Celes and rubbed her nose. "What brings you two here?" she asked them.

Alemana smiled at her and sat down next to Harry. "Celes got hungry."

Harry smiled over at Celes. "Well its good to have you both here." he said to her.

Celes grinned and looked at Alemana. "It was Alemana's idea to come here, I was just going to go to the kitchens." she said with a grateful smile and leaned against Roman's shoulder as they waited for the owner.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad you came to join us." She kissed Celes again. She wrapped an arm around Celes and and looked over at Alemana. "So how have classes been going?"

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "Same old for me, except my schedule is more structured now." she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Structured? How so?"

"Just… less down time between classes. I keep busy." she said.

"Really? Why is that?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled at her. "Playing the avoiding game, I find if I stay busy I have less unwanted interruptions to my life." she said.

Roman sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you came." She told her. and leaned her head onto her head.

The owner walked over. "Oh, you not alone tonight. You no have fun before coming?" she teased Roman.

Roman giggled, "No, not yet. I figured I would give him a break for tonight."

The owner chuckled and shook her head. "I bring four bowls of ramen."

"Just three, please." Alemana told her. "I'm not hungry, thank you."

The own her nodded, "Three bowls of ramen." she took off to get the bowls.

Roman looked over to Alemana. "So, what about you? How are your classes."

He shrugged, "They are fine. Nothing really going on."

She nodded as she looked him up and down. Her body was on fire and she wanted him. She had been wanting him since the weekend but she didn't like the double standard he hand. She sighed and looked over to Harry. "I figured out who is the father." she told them all and closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Celes' eyes widened and she looked at Roman. "Really? Who?" she asked.

Harry smiled at Roman knowingly. He knew she'd figured it out but she didn't know who the father was.

" _You knew all along, didn't you?_ " She told him as she glared at Harry. " _How, did you know?"_

" _I just feel more protective of you, and I think its because its mine… and the timing works out for China."_ he said back to her.

"I'm sitting on the edge of my seat here!" Celes said looking from Harry to Roman.

"It's Mr. Butt Monkey's." she sighed as she pointed at Harry. "Stinky head." she grumbled.

Alemana smiled. "Well, that is still good news."

Roman smiled at him, "I want my husband." She snapped at him. "I have a mission for the both of you."

Alemana nodded and closed his eyes. Lee slouched in his seat and took a deep breath. "So Harry is the daddy. Makes sense, it was…" he trailed off and have a smile and winked at Celes.

Celes shook her head and her body physically relaxed more.

Harry looked at them curiously. "It was what?" he asked.

Lee shook his head. " _I was going to say it was your idea to get her pregnant but I figured it would only cause an argument."_ he told Harry.

"Okay, so my mission to you boys are names. I don't know the gender of the baby yet but when I do, its both of your jobs to find names for the baby." Roman told both Lee and Harry.

Harry looked at her. "Um… I can do that." he looked at Lee. "We can do that, yeah?" he asked him.

Lee frowned, "Yeah, but uh, why do you want me to help?" he asked.

"Because it was both of you butt monkeys that had the _brilliant_ idea to _punish_ me by pregnancy. So It is _my_ punishment to you boys to find names. And I'm going to be easy. So when I find out the gender I'll let you two know."

Lee nodded, " _Want to put money on on what the gender is?_ " he asked Harry.

Harry sent him a chuckle. " _Well my moneys on a girl, but only because I want one."_ he said.

" _I say a boy. She may not be happy all the time but she really is active… why do you want another girl?"_

" _I just do, I love my girls… love my boys too… I don't know just do."_ he shrugged a little.

Celes watched the two of them talk to each other in their link and smiled at them. She stared too long though and her brain went dirty and her mouth watered at the idea of licking both of them. She gave a little moan and turned to Roman. "Please tell me you are going to invoke veto power though." she said to her.

"Invoke veto powers? You mean me telling them to come up with other names? I sure am. I am not going to make this easy at all."

Lee frowned at her, "I thought we were choosing the names."

"You are choosing the names so that I may pick one of them. You don't think I'm going to make it easy on you, do you?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"It wouldn't be you if you did." Harry said to her. "I accept this challenge." he said to her with a wink.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "You boys are just… barbarians… you are getting your just desserts too… I can not wait until you guys start coming to her with names and shes all 'nope try again'" she giggled a little harder.

Roman giggled too. "Oh, yes. This will be very interesting."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. he leaned back as the owner brought three bowls of ramen and chili. She even brought glasses of water. "Anything for best customers." She smiled. "You come weekend. Wife and I throw party. We also have baby."

"Oh, that is great." Roman told her.

Celes grinned and nodded. "Yes, thats fantastic."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything as he added chili to his ramen.

"Yes, we happy. We throw party and you come. You all come. Three o'clock saturday."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Roman told her.

"Good, we see you three o'clock." She smiled and walked away.

Celes ate her ramen happily and grinned at Roman. "Well thats nice. I'm glad that we will be coming." she shrugged and continued to eat.

Roman bounced in her seat as she added chili to her bowl of ramen. "Yes, its going to be awesome. She told me that she and her wife have been trying for babies. They took in a lot of kids off the street but they never stay around. So they tried adoption but unless you have money its hard for gay couples to adopt."

Celes nodded. "Well I'm very glad for them. Babies are the best gift." she said beaming around at the three of them then she ate more of her ramen and looked at Lee. "Uh, are we going to shop before we go back to Hogwarts? Or do you just want to stock the flat with your amazing fridge of magical awesomeness?" she asked him.

Lee chuckled, "That is _my_ refrigerator." he told her. "We can go after this, if you are not too tired."

"Oh, you showed her the refrigerator of awesome, eh? I think maybe this weekend we will go so that I can raid it." Roman teased.

"No, that's mine." Lee told her. "You and George made it for me."

"Yep, and since we are the creators of it, that gives me the rights to raid it." She teased.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Magical endless fridges? What will they think of next?" he asked.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Probably something so brilliant and clever it makes me look like the dumb one." she said shaking her head.

"I don't think so. If anything I will just keep up the erotic creations." Roman winked.

Celes shivered and looked at Roman. "Those bubbles…" the dull hum of desire that had been there the whole time she had been sitting at the table spiked again.

"Erotic creation? Bubbles?" Lee asked. "What did you create?"

Celes gave a tiny moan. "Bubbles that lick you while you bathe." she whispered huskily.

Harry chuckled. "Those sound fun." he said giving both girls heated looks.

"Oh, they are. They really are." Roman told him. "Maybe I'll let you bath me later." She winked at him. She finished her bowl and pushed it away. "That was some good stuff. Now I'm nice and full."

Harry looked at her. "I'd like that." he said to her and pushed his own bowl away.

"They make you crazy." Celes said. "Just thinking about them is making me crazy." she said looking at Harry pushing her own bowl away.

" _Maybe you should give Celes a nice quickie. I'll stay right here and wait for you."_ She told Harry and yawned.

Harry chuckled. " _You're already falling back asleep. You sure?"_ he asked eyeing Celes.

" _Lee is here with me. He will keep me company. Go take care of your wife. She needs it."_

Harry stood and walked around the table and grabbed Celes' hand. "Come on, Dove, I have something I want to give you." he said.

Celes looked up at him and smiled slowly. "Oh really?" she asked and stood with him and gave Roman and Lee a wave as she followed Harry.

Harry looked around the small shop and shook his head and drug Celes into the bathroom, which was small. He shut the door and pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply running a hand up under her shirt to cup her breasts. "This has to be quick, but clearly you need a little attention."

Celes panted and looked up at him. "I do, but…" she looked at him unsure and then shook her head. "Oh hell." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry worked down his pants a little and pushed hers out of the way and thrust into her fast and hard. He kissed the parts of her skin that were exposed and trailed one of his hands down to rub her clit.

Celes moaned loudly and rolled her hips against Harry and leaned her head back and let him take control of her. She had her back pressed into the wall and she was pushing back against him with every thrust and giving little moans. She ran her hands up through his hair and then down his neck and over his chest.

Harry moaned and pressed closer to Celes kissing down her neck and sucking on the bottom of it. "Where have you been all my life?" he moaned.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Right here, I'm always right here… oh… God Harry." she said gripping his back as her orgasm started to rise in her body.

Harry growled a little nipped at her chin and up to her ear and pulled on it. He growled again as his own orgasm crept into his body when he felt Celes tighten around him with the beginnings of her orgasm. "Cel…" he moaned against her neck.

Celes nodded and pulled him closer still with her legs and pushed harder against him. "God, yes…" she said and kissed his chin and lips and then gave a squeal as she came with a shudder.

Harry grunted as he released into her and pumped a few more times and kept his finger going on her clit until she finished her orgasm and then held her so she could calm down dropping his head on her shoulder.

Celes shivered and jerked against Harry and giggled. "I think we have that to an art now." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I think you maybe right." he said and pulled back. "Think you can stand?" he asked her.

Celes grinned and kissed him. "Yes, I think I can." she said and kissed him again as he lowered her down to the ground. She fixed her pants and then his and turned to the little sink and mirror and shook her head. "I have sex glow now." she moaned looking at him in the mirror.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested them on her belly and rested his chin on her head. "Yes you do, and it makes me want to take you again. But Ro needs to go home and sleep some."

Celes closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes she does. and I have to go back to Hogwarts and teach." she said rubbing her hands over his and making him rub her belly a minute then she pulled away and turned to him and kissed him and then with another giggle left the bathroom with an extra jump in her step.

Harry chuckled and followed her out hands tucked into his pockets. They went back over to the table and Harry looked at Roman who looked very tired now. "You want to go home?" he asked her.

Roman Smiled up at Harry as she leaned against Lee. "I am." She told him.

Lee rubbed her arm and leaned down and kissed her the top of her head. He wanted his turn with Ro but they ran out of time. "We will see you this weekend." he told her.

Roman nodded and allowed Harry to pick her up. "See you too, Cel-Bear." She told Celes as she lifted up her chin and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan against Roman's lips and smiled. "You'd better. I love you." she said to her and stepped back a little.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee and Celes and started out of the shop to take Roman home.

Roman yawned and looked at Harry. "Harry, I think you should go back to Hogwarts. Celes really needs you now. Lee too." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Lets talk about it this weekend." he said unwilling to leave her alone just yet. "Okay?" he asked.

She sighed irritably but nodded. "Okay."

Lee looked down at Celes and took her hand, "Hey you."

Celes smiled up at him. "Hey. You want to go shop now? I dont think we really have too much time and I sort of want to shower." she said sheepishly.

"Its okay, we can go back so you can shower. We can shop after classes today." he told her and pulled her and tucked her under him.

Celes snuggled into him and nodded. "That'd be nice." she said and closed her eyes a minute taking him in. "So, I thought today I'd eat lunch in the Great Hall. I want to check on the boys without looking like I'm checking on the boys." she said to him as they walked out of the shop.

"Are you sure? I mean… last time…" he sighed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'd like that, actually." she said to him softly.

He nodded and scooped her up. he apparated them to Hogsmeade and then walked them up to the castle. He paused a few times and changed directions when he had felt Kama. He cursed a few times then stopped running. He decided to take the long way and again he felt Kama. He continued anyways and sure enough they ran into him. He slowly set Celes down.

Celes looked up at Kama with a slightly annoyed expression and crossed her arms. "What do you want, John?" she asked him.

he gave them both a surprised look. "Oh, I apologize. I thought you were students." he told them. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. "Have a good morning." he told them.

Celes gave a tiny growl and shook her head. "Magical restraining order, thats what I'm going to work on in my spare time." she mumbled to herself pressing her lips together. "Make it so he can't come within ten feet of me without feeling pain." she sighed.

Lee nodded, "I think you and Ro should work on it." He told her as he picked her up and then picked her up and took her to their flat. "He really annoys me." He growled.

Celes nodded and laid a hand on his chest to soothe him a little with borrowed magic from Roman. "Deep breaths, Chocolate bear, I'll run the idea by Roman later and we will see about getting that going. Its okay, go meditate. I'll take a shower. I'll be fine alone in the flat. I'm safe here." she said to him as he walked them into it.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that." he kissed her forehead. "When I get done I'll make you some tea. Okay?"

Celes smiled as he put her down and cupped his cheek. "That sounds wonderful." she said and kissed his chin. "I'll see you after you're done, I hope you find the peace you need to get through another rollercoaster of a day at Hogwarts." she said to him and turned and walked over to the bathroom and went in. She turned on the music and blasted a dance song and stripped down and got into the shower she turned on the water and stepped under the spray and allowed her body to shake with the suppressed anger and hurt she felt and took her ten minutes to be uncomposed and cry a little. But after ten minutes she stopped wiped her eyes and cleaned her body humming with the music but not dancing. She stood under the stream of hot water and cupped her hands letting them fill with water and then let it drop down between her hands and did that a few times then turned off the water and got out of the shower grabbed a towel and dried off wrapping it around herself and then another to dry her hair and padded out of the bathroom. She had been in there for about forty minutes. She padded over to her room and got dressed quickly then headed out to the living room and pulled out her lesson plan book to prep for her morning classes.

Lee came back from meditating. He set the water on fire. "Enjoy your shower?" he asked as he brought down the tea and tea cup.

Celes looked up from her notebook with a smile. "I did, it was just what I needed." she said to him and frowned a little. "Please eat something." she nudged slightly.

"I will." He told her. "I'm going to take a shower. "I have everything for you tea already set. You will have to add your hot water and milk." he told her. He kissed the top of her head and then headed for the shower.

Celes sighed and watched his back with worry and then got up while she still reading over her plans. She took the pot off the stove when it whistled and made herself tea and then made up a cup for Lee the way he liked it and brought them over to the table and took a sip of hers as she waited for Lee to come back out.

Lee came out the shower and then went to his room and changed. He walked out and set his robe down on the couch along with his bag. "Morning." he smiled as he drank his tea. He opened the refrigerator and jotted down a list of things they would need. "Was there anything special you would like?"

Celes smiled. "I've had a craving for red meat lately. Maybe roast beef for sandwiches…" she said and thought about it. "Oh and stuff to make double cheeseburgers." she said with a little blush.

He chuckled, "Okay, I'll put that down." After writing them down he sat down and drank the rest of his tea. "I have a question," he told her. "Uh… I've been trying to… think of a way to seduce Ro. Can you give me same ideas?"

Celes smiled at him. "I can." she said but didn't elaborate.

" _Will_ you?"

Celes nodded with a giggle. "Yes I will. What are you thinking?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. She has been kind of… avoiding me. Sunday she spent most of the day sleeping." he smiled. "That show and time with Harry was enough to tire her out." he sighed.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and thought about it for a minute. She had noticed that but didn't say anything, trying to give Roman space on it. She smiled at him. "Well she loves to be dominated, taken by surprise. I like to come up behind her when we bathe and play with her breasts." she closed her eyes her heart rate picking up at the thought. "If you do it right and have enough control over yourself, you can get her to come that way." she shivered a little. "I like to give her… what I think she wants." she said. "Even if I don't get any back." she shrugged. "Seduction in general is about the person you want, not you. Not that you have that problem… but you know." she shrugged.

He lower his head, "She don't want want me. But who can blame her?" he shrugged. "I mean…" He sighed as he looked down at his tea cup. "She says I have a double standard."

Celes' eyebrows shot up. "How so?" she asked.

"Never mind." He stood up and and gave a little stretch. "Come on, lets get you to your class."

Celes gave an irritated noise in her throat. "You can't start something and then not finish it." she growled standing and grabbing his cup and going over to the kitchen and rinsing them out.

"Well, thank you for the advise. Either way." he told her as he stood up. He pulled on his robe and picked up his bag. He picked up Celes' bag. "Ready?"

Celes blew a sigh out of her nose and turned to him. She went over and slipped on her converse flats and yanked on her robe. She grabbed the notebook she has out and strolled to the exit of the flat muttering something about him putting up more walls and stopped out in the hallway for him to catch her up.

He walked next to her but didn't say anything he continued to look around them. and paused a moment. "Pele's powers have grown stranger."

Celes stopped her hand instantly going to her baby bump protectively and reached out with her own senses. Sure enough, they had. She puzzled over it. How was that even possible? Roman was in sync with Pele last she'd heard.

"Come on, lets get you to your class and then I'll check on it during lunch." He told her as he rushed her along.

Celes sighed and her brow knitted with worry. "Just be careful." she said allowing him to push her along the corridor. She was still irritated with him but it had dulled with the new information about Pele's power.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." he told her. "I told you this before. And I won't get Lee killed, either."

"Oh for fucks sake, you stubborn arse." she growled at him anger spiking and accent deepening. "I can't even tell ya to be careful without ya gettin all proud and mighty."

"And I can't tell you not to worry without you yelling at me. You're little attitude is so annoying." he growled back at her.

"Yes, well your giant ego is annoying!" she snapped at him pulling her arm out of his hand. "I can walk the rest of the way one my own. Its not even ten feet away."

He growled at her and grabbed her arm. He escorted her the rest of the way to her class and closed the door behind them. "You're sensitivity to Lee is keeping me from having Pele. Why can't you just leave Lee alone for once without getting all hurt and running to the others?"

Celes' eyes widened and her body filled with hot rage. "You know what? You dont have a right to ask that. You dont. But if you must know, hes my husband too. I want to know things about him _because_ of that. I'm entitled to be hurt. And I really wish you'd just go jump off of a cliff in his mind so that we can have him back. You are the reason Roman doesn't want him… You are." she said stabbing her finger into his chest. "I'm so sick of you, stop acting like a God damn child and start acting like a man and facing your feeling head on instead of running from them." she said poking his chest with the last three words said.

"You…" he growled as he took a step from her and took in a deep breath. "That's all it is with you. Feeling this, feeling that." He gave a growl then stalked towards her and grabbed her by her shoulder and kissed her hard. "You talk about feelings but yet you don't want me to touch you. Why don't you think about that." he kissed her again.

Celes gasped as her body heated. "You know what? I _do_ want you to touch me, I _don't_ however want you to hurt me." she growled at him standing her ground as her body started to shake with anger, fear, and desire.

"You said you liked it, you wanted rough, now I'm giving it to you. You have left many bruises of your own." he picked her up and set her down on her desk. "Come on, weather its me or Lee, it shouldn't matter. The body is still the same." He kissed her again. "Its just the way that its used to drive one in a haze of arousal."

Celes panted up at him eyes shining with unshed tears and anger. "I want it rough, not violent. You're angry at me when you give into your desire for me." she snapped at him still a lot of fire behind her words.

"As you are angry at me. Face it, we are angry at each other." He frowned down at her and growled. He ran a hand through his hair and growled as he walked away from her. He paced and muttered to himself as he shot her hot looks, both in anger and in desire.

Celes watched him and shivered sitting on the desk pressing her legs together. "You… you killed me in our last life, Alemana. Because you said I kept you from Pele then." she whispered.

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to look at her. "You… you remember that?"

Celes nodded as tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "When I was sleeping while my mind was healing, Hi'iaka showed me. We… we became one during that time and I remember it all. Every single life I've had since that day we all died." she said to him sniffing.

"I…" he sighed as he sat in the chair and looked at her. "I don't know what I was thinking… She came to me in my dreams. She always came to me in my dream. I knew I had to protect you. I loved you, I really did, but there was a big part of me that wanted her… still wants her. If she came to me in dreams then she surely can reach out to you." he shook his head. Our last life was a dishonor. I… shortly after, I killed myself."

Celes gave a little gasp and covered her mouth. "Y-you… Oh god." she sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "But don't you see why I'm afraid of you then? And don't you see that in this life you get to have it all? Don't you? Pele is in Roman and you have loved her for as long as you can remember. Hi'iaka is in me, and despite the dark ending of the last life you two had, you love her still and she you… thats… Its…" she sighed and shut her eyes with a sob. She slid off the desk and stood there trying to figure out how to say it but no words came. It was a feeling. "It's right, It's a feeling. In here." she tapped her chest over her heart looking at him again.

He shook his head. "Its wrong." he told her as he stood up. "Its wrong for me to want you both. I cannot be married to one and have the other as a lover… It's wrong." He gave a sigh. "I apologize for frightening you. I will not… I won't hurt you like that. Its not my intention to hurt you. I just… I'm not good with my emotions. I feel them strongly and it takes a while for me to sort them and figure out why I feel them… it's why Pele should be my wife. She has the ability to calm me down with just a touch. I… I won't hurt you, not… physically, no more."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "You have so much to learn about us, Alemana." she said softly and shook her head. "I'm not Lee's lover on the side, I'm his wife. I can calm you as well because of my special soul bond with Roman I can tap that power. Its not as good as her but it does the trick." she sniffed and looked at the clock. "Please leave, I will get Damon to walk me to lunch… I don't wish to see you for a while." she said her heart breaking with every word she said. "It may do us some good to have distance."

He raised his head and squared his shoulders. "Very well." he gave a bow and then left.

Celes collapsed into the nearest chair and dropped her face into her hands and sobbed into them. She hated him, and loved him at the same time. She wanted this be done, she wanted him to stop being so stubborn and just sync with Lee so he stopped tearing them all apart. She kept sobbing her heart breaking slowly. She waved a hand and postponed her first class an hour and then crawled under her desk and let herself cry until she couldn't anymore and needed a glass of water. She crawled out from under her desk ten minutes before her students would start filing in and filled a glass with water three times and drank it all. she fixed her face in the mirror and waited for her students. She pushed through the pain until lunch and called Damon to her when it was time to go to the Great Hall and sat and waited for her little prince and no doubt her baby angel.

Damon walked in with Vinny holding her hand. He gave her a smile, "Hey, whats up?" he asked her. He frowned when he felt her pain. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave them a sad smile. "I am right now, could you two walk me to lunch. Lee and I are taking a break." she said sliding off the stool and walking to them clutching her bag.

Venelope gave Celes a worried look and looked at Damon and then back at Celes. "Mama…" she said softly.

Celes smiled at her. "I'll be fine, baby, don't worry about me."

Damon nodded and then shrugged at Vinny. He walked with them to the Great Hall. There was something going on… something that she wasn't saying but he wasn't going to dig. She would talk when she was ready. "You know you can always talk to us if you need anything." He told her right before they entered the Great Hall.

Celes looked up at him and smiled and then over at Venelope and then back again. "I know that, Dai." she said softly and cupped his cheek for a minute then Venelope's and smiled. "I'll have you over real soon." she said to them and walked away into the Great Hall.

Venelope looked at Damon. "Does she remember?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, only I can give those memories back to her." He told her. "This is something else. I think she and Lee may have had an argument. They argue more so than Ro and Harry." he shrugged. "Over Thinking can do that."

Venelope gave a little nod and stepped closer to him. "I'm glad we don't argue. I'm glad our lives are simple. I worry about them sometimes, don't you?" she asked pressing into him.

He nodded, "I do all the time." Ro is my host and my mother. Celes is my Saving Grace and my mom. I look up to Lee and Harry. I love them so I worry about them all the time. They are my ohana." He wrapped an arm around her. "And though me they are your ohana."

Venelope smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's _our_ Saving Grace. And yes… they are our ohana." she whispered and sighed. "Lets eat fast, I want to have you before classes start again." she said biting her lip.

"When do you not want me?" he teased.

Kama sat next to Celes ten minutes into lunch. He gave her a smile then frowned, "Are you okay?"

Celes sighed and looked at him. She wanted to give him a snarky comment about not having the energy to ward off his attacks but she just couldn't muster it. She shook her head, lip trembling. "Not really, can we just not play mind games today?" she asked him and turned away as a few tears fell from the eyes she thought were done crying.

He reached out and held her hand. "When you want to talk I'm all ears. I don't mind being your shoulder to cry on." he kissed her hand and then set it back down.

Celes looked down at her hand in mild shock, he'd kissed her hand. She looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Was it hard… to… to sync with _him."_ she asked him softly.

He gave her a sad smile. "It's always hard to sync. You want a life of your own and you get thrown into a whirlwind of confusion when they awaken and you both fight for control because both want different things. To be honest, I always thought Pele and the gods to be fiction. When I found out It was real and I was one of them…" he cleared his throat and looked away from her. "I tried to take my own life."

Celes reached out and touched his hand and made him turn to her. She looked into his eyes. "Its okay, I… I know how you feel. I didn't know which way was up for weeks when Hi'iaka awakened in me… even before… I picked fights, fought over ridiculous things. I nearly destroyed my personal life." she said to him softly, she was stroking the top of his hand absently.

"You were lucky, at least you had each other. I had no one. In all the lives that we have all been through there was only one life that I was able to marry Pele." he whispered.

Celes' eyes widened a little. "Really, she never said…" she trailed off.

He gave her a half smile, "That's not surprising. We were friends in that life. We had our difficulties… Lohi'au was with her in that life. We were always arguing over her." He shrugged, "I don't know why, but she chose me. It didn't work out too well… we are destruction. I being a fertility and war god and her being the fire, lighting, and volcano god, we didn't mix well."

Celes nodded and a sudden question popped into her mind. She had no clue why she wanted to ask it, morbid curiosity maybe? "Why were you never attracted to Hi'iaka… shes a good match given who she is and what she does with her power." she asked him softly.

"Pele was a goddess of beauty. Its the wild ones that a man wants to possess the most. Hi'iaka was loyal to Pele and loved her but she was always protected by Pele. No one could get to her without going through Pele." he shrugged. "Why are you attracted to her?" he asked. "Its kind of like asking why the birds fly, the bees buzz, or the wind blow, it just does."

Celes nodded as her heart clenched at the horrible dark thought in her mind. What if the reason Alemana didnt desire her truly was because of that as well? She dropped Kama's hand and smiled but it faltered and she gave a sob instead of saying anything.

"Oh, honey." he stood up and pulled her up by the hand. He walked her out the side door, "What's wrong, you can talk to me." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently held her. He ran his hand down her hair.

Celes curled one of her fists into his t shirt and sobbed. "Alemana doesnt want me… I… I don't know why? He says I'm keeping him from Pele but I'm not. I swear Im not… I can't even look at him without feeling hurt. And its starting to get hard for me to tell when hes Lee and when he Alemana… I…" she trailed off and sobbed into his chest.

He still held her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Warriors are always proud. Especially ones from the old world. He lifted her chin up so that she looked at him. "Is it really so bad that he don't want you. Just as long as Lee wants you there should be no problem." he looked deep into her eyes. "If… he don't want you… may I have you?" he whispered.

Celes shivered at his request and then gasped a little as desire shot through her. "I…" she trailed off and came back to herself and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she asked attempting to step away from him.

He simply let her go and lowered his eyes, but not before masking the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to sooth you. I shouldn't have touched you so familiarly."

Celes shook her head. "N-no, you… you want me? Why do you keep saying that? We both know you only want Pele." she said wiping at her eyes and shutting them for a minute she used them to find Lee and nudged him a little just to let him know she needed him.

"I won't lie, I do want her but… I also want you… you are… you are different. You aren't like other girls. Neither one of you are. I'm sorry. I'm being too forward. I won't bother you." he turned to leave.

Celes looked at his back and then said. "Its… okay we can talk… just… not about that." she said softly. "Anything but that." she said and backed further into the corridor to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

He turned to her, "I will try to keep that in mind. But Celes, you are a very desirable woman, never doubt yourself about that. Your hair is a fiery red so it means you have passion and a spark of fire that makes you sassy. Your blue eyes are like the ocean so it means you are not only a thinker but you are very clever. Your body is a beautiful temple any man would be lucky to dwell in. You are beautiful." he gave a bow and walked away.

Celes stayed leaning against the wall and sank to the floor on shaky legs. What the hell was that? She moaned a little and dropped her head in her hands and shook her head. He wanted Pele… he was just saying all those things to distract her. She moaned again as she thought of his beautiful and slightly erotic words. He was lying, he didn't want her. She kept saying it over and over.

Lee walked quickly to Celes' location. "Smiles!" he called. "Are you okay?" he asked as he picked her up. "Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Is she okay?"' he asked her in concern as he started to cheek her.

Celes shook her head. "Baby is fine." she grabbed his hand and placed it where Bree was kicking the hell out of her. "See, shes just pissed off at Mama for letting the bad man get to her." she whispered miserably.

Lee sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "Celes, you were supposed to be in the Great Hall with Damon." he kissed her and held her tightly. "What happened?"

Celes rolled her eyes. "He just managed to catch me in the aftermath of… you know this morning… and I sort of spilled my guts a little to him and then… oh this is just good, he says he _wants_ me now." she said and blushed a little in spite of herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Lee cupped her face and kissed her. "No you are not. You were upset." he kissed her again. "Of course he wants you. You are a hot teacher." he teased. "He can't have you. You are ours." he growled at her.

Celes giggled. "I know, I am. He was just praying on my vulnerable state." she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did you hear… this morning?" she whispered.

Lee held her tightly. "He is an asshat." he told her as he pressed his cheek to her head. "He wants you. he just don't understand why."

Celes sighed and nodded. "He needs to fix himself." she said softly. "I'm sorry I got upset with you this morning. I shouldnt have."

"About what?" he asked.

Celes sighed again. "Lee, when you feel like something you say might hurt me you throw up a wall so you don't. I'm not going to flip out like I used to. I promise, you can tell me things and I won't freak out. I want to know your thoughts but you still tip toe around me sometimes." she said with a sigh. "I suppose I understand why, but still…" she added with a little head nod.

Lee tilted her chin up to look at him. "I haven't been… with you since meditation." he told her. "Alemana slipped in while I was meditating. Whatever conversation you have was with him."

"This is what I was just saying not ten minutes ago. Bastard! I can't even tell the difference sometimes." she snapped and then looked at him. "Are you really Lee?"

"Of course I am, Smiles." he told her. He leaned down and kissed her. He brushed his nose against hers. "Would you like me to prove it?"

Celes shivered and hugged him closer with a moan. "That would be nice." she whispered.

"In that case." He stood her up and waved a hand. "Want to wear the sumo suit now or later?" he teased.

She gave him a smirk. "Later of course." she said to him shaking her head at him.

"Hey that was a good one. I would like to see you and Ro play in them. That will be entertaining." he teased. "Speaking of, did you get those pictures developed?"

Celes smiled up at him. "No, but we can set up a makeshift darkroom in the closet of my room and I can summon them and do it tonight if you'd like."

"That sounds good. Have you eaten?" He asked her as he stood up with her.

Celes shook her head. "I wasnt very hungry when I went to lunch." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What about now? Are you hungry now?" He asked her. He walked her towards his classroom

"I am." She said as her stomach gave a growl. She smiled. "Yep, I'm hungry but I don't know what I want to eat." She sighed shutting her eyes.

Lee chuckled as he sat her down ay his work station. "Leave it to me, I know what to make you." He pulled out food and started making her double cheeseburgers.

Celes watched him and tried to memorize his movements. She wanted to know for sure when Alemana was dominant. She was so pissed off at him still. And it had gotten worse when she realized that it was possible he was pretending to be Lee to get her to talk about Roman. She growled a little and then smiled at Lee and sighed. "You don't forget to eat either. Unless you have already."

Lee smiled at her as he finished cooking and sat across from her. He gave her a basket of chips and ketchup. "I'll eat now." He bit into his burger and ate some of the chips. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

Celes grinned and took a bite of her burger and gave a little moan. "Um… coke. But only one glass and then water after." she said with a little smile and popped a few chips in her mouth.

Lee nodded as he got her a glass of Coke and a bottled water. He also took out a bottled water for himself. "The school year is almost over." He told her. What do you think we should go for summer?" He asked.

"I want to go on vacations… but you know couples. A week for me and ro, a week for you and ro, a week for harry and I, a weeks for you and I a week for Harry and ro. But mostly I just want to spend it at home, with our entire family around us. I want to forget about the drama that is my life for a while though first." she said softly.

Lee nodded, "That will be interesting. I know that Ro and I were planning to go somewhere for a week, but I'm not sure if she still wants to go since she is pregnant." he shrugged as he ate some chips and took a drink of water.

Celes nodded. "I guess you'll have to ask her." she said and smiled. "I just want to run away for a little while." she admitted and looked down at the basket of chips and sighed. "But I really think that we should just be home for the summer. Babies all around. I'd like to bring Bree home to there." she said.

Lee smiled at her, "That is fine too. We can do that too." he reached over for more of her chips. "What do you want for dinner?"

Celes looked up at him with a little smile. "Something chocolate." she giggled and shook her head. "Steak." she added.

Lee chuckled, "So, chocolate stake?" he teased

Celes giggled. "Are you making fun of me?" she gave a mock pout.

"Just a little bit." He smiled. "You like chocolate covered stakes and Roman dreams of chocolate covered jerky."

Celes giggled. "She and I make quite the pair don't we?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes you do." He smiled at her. "How are you doing, smiles?"

Celes looked at him and considered delivering a chipper line that he wouldn't believe but decided against it. "I'm pissed off." she sighed and finished her food. "I'm hurt, confused, tired, but mostly right now pissed off." she said laying her head down on the counter.

He placed a hand on her head. "It's okay, we will get through it all. We always do." he smiled down at her. "Would you like a trip into the refrigerator?"

Celes looked up with a grin. "Oh yes!" she said sliding off the stool she sat on and looked up at him eagerly.

He held her hand and helped her into the refrigerator. "Where to?"

Celes stood on her toes and looked around. "Fruit. Oh! I want strawberries." she said suddenly, her mouth watering.

Lee smiled at her and walked her over to the strawberries. He reached down and grabbed one he held it out to her. "Fresh."

Celes smiled up at him and stepped forward a little and opted to take the strawberry and took a bite of it with a moan. She smiled up at him. "So good." she moaned.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, it is good."

Celes gave a shiver and stepped closer to him and looked up at him and pressed her body into his. "This is good too." she said quietly.

"You think so?" he smiled down at her. He rubbed his nose and kissed her. "I think so too."

Celes gave another little shiver and slid her hand up his chest. "I'm glad you do." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then down the front of his neck stopping to lick his adams apple and then down a little further.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You know, its almost time for our next class." he moaned. "I was thinking you can nap while I go shopping." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Celes nodded. "That could work. I could use the extra sleep." she said to him and ran her hands up and down his back as she pressed her cheek into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I knew you would." he told her. "Especially if you are going to keep waking up at three in the morning."

Celes looked up at him. "Thats not all my fault." she said. "Since I fell back into sync with Roman more solidly I'm just more sensitive to her." she shrugged.

"I think the reason you are really sensitive to her now because you are both pregnant." He told her as he rubbed her back. "Have you…" he frowned. "Have you noticed that we are more attracted to her now that she is pregnant?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "I have noticed. I can't get enough of her when she's around and I find I think about her all the time too." she sighed. "Even when I'm thinking about having you or Harry she always seems to find a way into my mind." she giggled and looked up at him. "I wonder what it is." she sighed.

Lee sighed, "Me too." he held Celes close to him as he leaned his cheek onto his head. "I want her so bad. Its been awhile and she has put me at a distance because of what Alemana is doing."

Celes growled. "I know." she said shortly.

"Its okay. It's all okay." he told her. "Come on, lets get going. I will make you a stake and something with chocolate. How does that sound?"

Celes smiled at him. "Great!" she said to him with a sigh as he led her out of the fridge.

He kissed her and took in her scent. "Do you want a snack for your afternoon classes?"

Celes smiled, "No thats alright. I'll be fine." she said to him and touching his arm and kissed him.

He moaned and kissed her back. "You have a good afternoon." He smacked her ass. "I'll see you later, minx."

Celes giggled and stepped into her classroom a few minutes later feeling a little better about the rest of her day. The next few days was a roller coaster of ups and downs. One of the things that was for sure was that Alemana had backed down a little, but there were still arguments between them. Alemana however did start sleeping or allowing Lee to sleep in the same bed as Celes.

Alemana had gone to the library quite a few times and every time it was the same. Trying to get Pele to stay in the stakes. She had some how started to move freely in the library. Every time she came across the couples she would over heat them. It wasn't just the girls she was now overheating but the boys now too. Alemana would escort Celes to her class and then go back to the library and push Pele back into the stakes. Then during lunch and after supper he would go back to the library and do it all over again. After a few days of doing this he became more irritated due to the lack of sleep. Then it didn't help that he was also aroused every time he saw Celes. He hadn't had sex in a few days and it was starting to drive him up the wall. He still wanted Pele/Roman but he kept his distance from her. One night he came back late from the library. He took a cool shower to cool down from Pele's attack. When he finally cooled down he dressed in pajama pants. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of water. He downed them and made his way to the room Celes was sleeping in. He tiredly crawled into the bed and collapsed onto his stomach. He fought the need to reach out for Celes, both sexually and comfortably. He staired at her for a long moment. The last argument they had was about her need to take care of him. He didn't want it nor dud he need it. But she always insisted on trying to take care of him. She then told him it was because she loved him. He felt so... annoyed. He had feelings for her. He gave an irritated sigh as he turned his face away from her sleeping form. Why couldn't Pele just allow him to have her and then find his own feels for Celes? Instead she kept her distance from him and forced him to deal with his feelings for Celes. He, however, was going to have Pele/Roman this weekend. Weather she liked it or not. His eyes grew heavy as sleep finally took him over.

Celes' eyes popped open and she found herself a few inches away from Lee's sleeping face. She watched him sleep while the sleep fog left her brain and she started to wake up and realize why she was awake at all. She gave a silent moan and rolled over and looked at the clock. Ro was up, so she was up, and she needed to eat. She rolled back over and faced Lee. She hadn't fallen asleep in his arms because last night when they had gone to bed he had still been Alemana. She had had to bite her tongue. He wasn't sleeping, he spent all his time in the library she rarely saw him in between classes, the down time between dinner and final class. She saw him in the late evenings and early mornings and if she was in a mood they usually ended up arguing. The last time they argued she had blurted out the reason she wanted to take care of him is because she loved him. It was true, she did. She watched him sleep. The Hi'iaka in her loved him, so she loved him... And she hated him.

Celes sighed and kissed his forehead and then slipped out of the bed. She already wore sweats, for Alemana's sake she agreed to wear PJs when they slept. She picked up her robe and pulled it on then slipped on her slippers and padded out of the flat quietly and started for the kitchens. She was about halfway there walking in front of the library when she encountered John. She nearly turned to find another path but he turned and saw her and lifted his hand in a wave. Celes waved back and walked towards him plastering a smile on her face. "Morning, John." She said politely going to walk around him.

"Good morning." He greeted. He turned back to the library in concern. "You are oddly up early. Is the baby keeping you awake?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I'm hungry and headed to the kitchens." she said to him and watched him a second then turned and looked at the library. "Um… you can feel her in there can't you?"

John nodded. "Yes, she is growing stronger. I'm concerned about the students. The past weekend there had been some unexpected attacks away from the staks." He looked down at her. "Do you think..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind." You said to the kitchens? Mind if I join you?"

Celes turned to him, "Do I think what? I've been healing the students as they come. I know what's happening. Do I think what?" she asked distracted by it now, again.

"I was going to say do you think Pele will listen to you. I mean you are her sister after all. You were always the one she favored."

Celes glanced at the library and shook her head. "Alemana told me to stay away." she said slowly. "I… he'd be so pissed if I went in there." she said and blushed.

"He worries about the baby, dont he?" He sighed. "It's probably best. I just wished there was something we could do to help him. Students have told me he goes in there early morning, lunch, and supper. They say once he leaves they dont feel so scared. I know he must be doing something to push her back to the staks."

Celes frowned a little. "I… I don't want him to do it alone. I just wish I…" she sighed and shut her eyes and turned to the library. "I dont know why he wont just let me take care of him." she growled taking a step towards the library and looking into it but not going in. She could feel Pele there, she spread out her magic and nudged Pele's a little and then hissed and pulled back from the burn. "I just want to help him be at peace." she whispered more to herself than Kama.

John laced his fingers with hers and pulled her back. "I know, honey. How about you figure out a plan and I will help you. You are clever and you know her better than anyone of us. _You_ are her sister. Come on lets feed your child." He told her.

Celes looked down at their hands and then nodded. "Okay." she said and stepped closer to him. "Maybe they can find something… Hawaiian to eat." she whispered with a little smile, for some reason all she wanted was white rice and spam with eggs.

"Hawaiian? I can make you something Hawaiian. And it will be authentic Hawaiian." He smiled at her as he started to walk them down to the kitchens. "Then again the house elves do seem to want to cook or make you anything."

Celes nodded and looked down at their hands again then untangled hers from his but continued to walk with him. "Well, from my time in your flat…" she started but shook her head. "Nevermind, I'm sure I can get the house elves to satisfy my craving." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded, "Hey, you know what can be mutual ground? That room Venelope spends her time in. It changes to what you need, right? If you dont want to come down to my flat or if the elves dont make what you really want, you can let me know and I can make you something there... ah, that is if its okay with you. I don't want to push you into anything or step on any toes. I'm sure Jordan is a good cook. He is the cooking professor after all."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked at him. "I… I… actually. You know I should just get back. Sit with me at lunch though and we can talk about my sister." she said the words rolling off her tongue quickly. "I'll see you then." she said and turned and scurried back to the flat. Once she was inside she looked around and saw Lee or Alemana with his back to her. She took a deep breath and braced for his anger. She cleared her throat a little and linked her hands together in front of her. "Um, Morning." she said.

Alemana turned and looked at her. "Morning. Did you go eat ramen?" He asked. "You weren't in the bed when I woke." He poured hot water into his cup. "Would you like some tea?"

Celes shook her head. "I was going to go to the kitchens but… I ran into John and… I just didn't want to go anymore." she said with a little smile. She felt her heart rate pick up and butterflies settle in her stomach as she took him in. She bit the inside of her mouth to bite back a moan. "I-I… n-need a shower." she said and started that way.

Alemana pulled her towards him as he looked down at her. "What did he do?" He demanded as he held her tighter to his body and rubbed against her a little. "Why didn't you wake me? I could have made you something if you didnt want ramen." He wanted to sound angry at her but his voice came out as a husky moan.

Celes started to pant and looked up at him as her body filled with heat and flushed. "H-he offered to cook for me… I… it made me uncomfortable… I only like when you or Ro or Harry cook for me." she said and shut her eyes as desire shot down through her body. She had gone too long without touching him and it was starting to affect her.

He gave a growl and then gave into his need and kissed her. His tongue thrust into her mouth and tangled with hers. He moaned against her mouth as his hands slid down her back and then picked her up. He set her onto the counter and pulled at her clothes. He nipped a little hard at her neck as his hands held her breasts. He moaned as he played with her nipples. He kissed down to them as he worked off her sweatpants.

Celes moaned and started to push down his pants and arched her back and pressed her breast into his mouth. She shivered and looked down at him a minute and then dropped her head back and let her desire take over. She ran her hands over his back and rolled her hips a little wanting him to be inside her already.

He gave a growl as he kissed up to her neck. He thrust hard and fast into her. He pulled onto her hair and kissed her harder he needed her and he needed her now. He dug his fingers under her thighs and pumped into her hard and fast. He bit onto her shoulder and moaned as he slid a hand between them and played with her clit.

Celes gave a little scream and held onto him and rolled her hips. She nipped at his shoulders and kissed across his chest and looked up at him she kissed his chin and lips and then ran her hands down his back and pressed them into his lower back. She screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "P-please… Alemana." she gasped out and rolled her hips a little faster.

He growled as he licked up her neck. He bit her a couple more times and then started to pump faster into her. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and pumped her onto him. He moaned loudly as he leaned his head back and took in the pleasure of her body. Her hotness, her tightness, and her scent that started to fill the room.

Celes pressed her mouth against his shoulder and screamed more. She pulled on him and ran her hands up and down his back. She kept screaming as he pumped into her. She tightened her legs more and gave a little screamed out growl and leaned up to kiss his neck and suck on it. Her orgasm started to fill her body and she felt herself begin to tighten around him. "Alemana…" she begged. "Please…" she said, she was begging him for release, and love.

"Not... yet..." he growled as he pumped harder into her. He moaned again as he kissed her again. His tongue danced with hers and he moaned again. He held her tighter against him and finally shivered when he felt his orgasm fill him. He kissed down to her neck and bit it again. He moaned again as he laid her onto the table. He braced him and her as he thrust harder.

Celes rolled back onto her head and screamed again. She looked up at him and kept up with him. She could feel her whole body vibrating with a need to release and she prayed he was close now. She screamed again and gripped his arms and pressed herself into him harder and a little faster. She used one of her hands to take over playing with her clit and arched her back again and rolled onto her head as her eyes filled with tears. "P-please…" she screamed as the tears spilled over and onto her cheeks.

"Yes... come..." he growled as he kissed her and her again with less force. He moaned into her mouth as his own orgasm took him over.

Celes gave a strangled cry as her orgasm rolled over her and filled her. She pushed a little onto him as she came and shivered and shut her eyes and gave a little sob as she felt her body tighten and loosen around him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she bit her lip and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Alemana kissed around her neck, tasting her and taking his time soothing the bites he did. He was more gentle as he did so. He shrank the bruising so that they looked more like hickies. He wanted his marks to stay on her. He kissed her with less force and wiped her tears. He didn't say anything as he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes he felt so tired.

Celes sniffed a little more and hugged him and rubbed her hands through his hair. "How about you take the morning off. You can cancel the classes." she whispered to him gently. "You need to sleep."

He gave a little nod as he laid on her but tried not to lay too much on her. He felt the baby kick and he slid his hands down to her little belly and rubbed it. He slowly stood up and continued to rub her belly. He swayed on his feet a little. "Did I hurt her?" He asked.

Celes shook her head. "No, she's just trying to get our attention. She likes when we get along." she said softly. She sat up and pushed him up too. She held onto him and wrapped her magic around him to support him. "The couch is closer." she said sliding off the table and leading him over to the couch. She gently pushed on him so he would sit and then lay down. She released her magic and then covered him with a blanket. "I can put up the notice for your classes. I can also come back and check on you if you'd like." she said to him as she pulled down her shirt a little to combat the cold.

Alemana nodded as he closed his eyes. He looked back up to her and caught her hand. Too tired to fight and to hold up he's guard he kissed her hand and held it to his chest. "I love you." He sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep still holding her hand.

A sob caught in Celes' throat as she watched him sleep. Tears filled her eyes again and she just watched him for a bit. Then she eased her hand away from him and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and sat under the spray her heart lifting a little. She shut her eyes and dropped her head back. She bit her lip and sniffed and stood again. She washed her hair and body and then on a whim reached out to Roman. " _Morning."_ she sent to her in a half assed chipper voice.

Roman reached out and nudged her. " _You sound like me. Having a somewhat bad week?"_ She asked a little tired.

Celes gave a little smile. " _Its not any better, but its really not any worse. I know I just saw you yesterday morning, but I miss you."_ she sent to Roman. " _I just wanted to hear your voice, you should go back to sleep."_

" _I missed you this morning._ " She sent her with a yawn. "I _just got the kids up for school..._ " she trailed off and then sighed. " _Stinky boys._ " She growled. " _I have to go. I love you_." She told her and sent her a kiss and hug.

Celes gave a little sigh and went and got dressed for her day. She grabbed her robe and her bag and went out to the kitchen and grabbed one of her strawberry smoothies from the fridge and a couple breakfast bars she made for on the go. She went over and looked down at Alemana and sighed. She missed Lee, but she was getting used to only seeing him for little chunks of time. That made her uncomfortable though. She leaned down and kissed his lips and then grabbed her bag and pulled on her robe and left the flat. She went and posted a sign on Lee's classroom door and cancelled his morning classes and then headed to her own classroom to set up for her morning. Class went as it always did, she had a little more difficulty getting the kids to concentrate but it was a nice day out and they all wanted to be out on the grounds.

She dismissed her final class of the morning and sighed. She was tempted to reach out to Damon and Vinny to get them to walk her to the Great Hall but thought better of it and headed back to the flat to check on Lee/Alemana, then she'd go to lunch and talk to Kama about Pele with him. She entered the flat to find that he wasn't on the couch. She frowned and looked around. She heard the shower running and gave a little breath of relief. She found herself propelled in that direction and stopped at the half open door of the bathroom and watched him shower. She bit her lip and turned around feeling foolish for her reaction and started back out and tripped over her feet and reached out and slammed her hand into the wall and fell on her butt with a loud crash. "Shit." she said and started to get back up.

Alemana's head popped up. He quickly got out the shower and wrapped a towel around him as he opened the door and looked around. He looked down and found Celes. "What happened?" He asked as he pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

Celes blushed and gave a nervous giggle. "I just tripped. I'm fine." she said and went to move her hand and winced. She looked down at it, it had already started to swell. She sighed and without thinking grabbed Alemana's hand and placed it over her broken wrist and channeled her healing power through him and with a hiss it healed. She pressed her lips together and looked down at his hand on her wrist and felt goosebumps rise on her skin and then watched them. She turned her hand over and pulled away. "Um, thanks." she said blushing deeper and looking up at him.

"For what?" He asked. He pulled his hand away and waved it so the mess was cleared up. He looked back at Celes and cupped her blushing cheek. He brushed a thumb over her cheekbone and then down to her lips. He wanted to kiss them again. He pulled back a little. "I... I need to dress and then do some work. Have you eaten? I can make you something before I go." He told her as he looked down at her lips.

Celes stared back at his lips and shook her head slightly. "I… I'm just going to grab lunch in the Great Hall." she whispered. She bit her lip trying to make herself move, but having no success.

He nodded and then stepped away from her. He walked into his room and quickly dried off and dressed. He walked back out and watched her. "Come here, Celes." He said as he sat down on the couch and tied his shoes. He looked up at her and lifted her chin. He looked at his markings. He frowned and felt like it wasn't enough. He needed to mark her more. He slid his finger around her lower chest and brushed against the top of her breasts.

Celes shivered and looked down at him. She swallowed hard against her dry throat and moved a little so that his hand slipped down over one of her breasts more. She gave a little moan and shivered again. "Do… do you need me for something?" she managed to get out.

He gave a small moan of his own. "Stop moving." He told her as he repeated his movements. A gold chained necklace appeared and wrapped around her neck. The symbol of a Dhampir was engraved on a coin. It settled between her breast. He stood up and then placed a hand on her head. "Come, I'll walk you part of the way to the Great Hall."

Celes looked down at the coin and lifted it and looked at it. She looked up at him and nodded and placed the coin back to rest between her breasts and then stepped away just a little. "Uh, are you going to go back to the library?" she asked him softly as she picked up her bag.

Alemana stiffened a little. "How do you know I was going to the library?" He asked.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm not blind, Pele's power is getting stronger. Where else would you be?" she said to him. She didn't want to start a fight, she just wanted to know where he was going and what he was thinking about on the situation. "I just… If I can help… I can you know." she said to him and started towards the door of the flat.

He followed her as he picked up his things and walked out the flat. "I dont want you going into the library. Its too dangerous right now." He told her. "She... she isn't staying in the stacks so... just don't go in there. I'll handle it."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Alright, Razboinic Meu." she said softly. "I will do as you say." she walked with him and looked over at him when she realized what she had said to him.

He was taken aback. It had been a while since she had called him that. He wanted to reply to her but thought better of it. He placed a hand on her head and pulled her into his side. "If you need anything you call me. Okay?" He told her.

Celes nodded. "I will." she whispered. "Thank you." she said and grabbed his hand and kissed it before she chickened out and then walked on without him to the Great Hall. When she walked in she went over and walked past Lark and Nick and smiled at them, they both waved and she continued on to the teachers table and sat down in her normal spot and began to fill her plate with the macaroni salad that looked good and dug in. She thought about what just happened between herself and Alemana and played with the coin around her neck as she ate.

"You seem to be in a better mood." John told her as he sat next to her and then started to fill his plate. "Everything starting to work out with the syncing?"

Celes looked at him and smiled a little. "Uh, I dont know about the syncing but things are less tense between Alemana and myself." she said and ate some of her food.

He nodded and smiled at her. "That's good. You look better when you are less tensed." He told her. "So, what is your plan?"

Celes sighed. "I can talk to her. My powers can soothe hers but… all I can do is try to talk to her. I dont know maybe my power can drive her back a bit?" she said. "I'm not sure I can make her go away. But… I've told Alemana I wouldn't go in there. I… I really shouldn't." she said to him and kept eating and playing with the coin as her mind turned over ways to talk to Pele without going into the library but she didn't see how it was possible.

He nodded as he eyed the coin she played with. Apart of him wanted to take it from her and seduce her properly. The warrior was obviously trying to keep his distance from her but also keep her close and let him know she was off limits. He didn't like that. He looked her over and gave and inward moan. Pregnancy was good on her. Her breast were swollen with milk that begged to be suckled, her hips widened just enough to have a man want to slide his hands around them, her swollen stomach that carried added more character to her shapely figure. Her hair even took on a shine of health that made it lushes and begged for a man's attention. He cleared his throat and looked back down at his plate and ate more. "I think talking is a step but if its too dangerous then we shouldn't do it." He looked back over to her. "I can put a shield around us to help protect us but since I have no connection to you, I dont think it will hold very well."

Celes looked at him and gave a tiny shiver, he had been looking at her in that way again and for some reason it set her on fire. "Uh… I can cast a shield but that requires me to connect with Roman. If I do, she will know. Maybe I can use my gypsie magic…" she trailed off and looked at him like she had just given something away.

When she didnt finish he looked at her, "What?" He asked.

Celes shook her head. "Um nothing, I was just thinking out loud." she said to him with a smile. She actually looked at him, took him in. He really was a very good looking man, tan and Hawaiian. She looked away and went back to her food with a blush.

John nodded and went back to eating. "I know I told you I wouldn't talk about how attractive you are, but has anyone told you how attractive your lips are? They are full and have a natural pout to them that makes people want to kiss them." He glanced at her then went back to eating. "Sorry. I just... sorry. Ignore me."

Celes shook her head a little. "Its alright." she whispered with a little smile. "I've been told that before." she added softly.

He gave a smile. "So, uh, my shield may not be very effective but it can keep us cool while you talk to her." He told her. "And with your power over water I think we maybe okay."

Celes nodded. "I think we will be too." she said and looked at the coin again and then dropped it back to her breasts and sighed. "If I do this, I risk really pissing off the people I love. But am I not doing it because I love them?" she asked, not really him, but he was there so why not.

John looked at her and his eyes softened. "I would do anything to protect the people I love. But this isn't just about them. This is also our responsibility to protect the children. They are caught in the crossfire between something that has nothing to do with them. I understand that Roman wants to keep her distance from me but if she wont do anything about this then its up to us. Yes they will be upset but they have to understand that this is a duty and a serious matter that needs to be taken care of."

Celes sighed and nodded seeing the reason behind it. "Alright. When do we want to try?" she asked him.

"I think it would be best when the students aren't in the library so they won't get hurt. Maybe during supper. We can clear out any students that is still lingering and then set to work." He looked at her again and then down at her swollen belly. His mouth started to water and he wondered how she would taste. He cleared his throat and looked back at her. "I know you have no reason to believe me but if this gets a little out of hand I can protect the baby... I have Kamapua'a's ability as a fertility god to do that."

Celes looked at him and smiled a little. "Um, thank you." she whispered and looked back at her empty plate. She stood and looked down at him. "Would you like to walk me to my classroom?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He choked on his drink and coughed. He looked up at her and then nodded. "Sure." He stood and picked up his bag. He escorted her out of the side door but didn't touch her. "So, how are your classes?"

"As we get closer to the end of the school year it gets harder to keep the students focused. When I came here, I had the same issue they have now. I'm just ready for the year to be over." she said with a smile. "School was… despite all the Voldemort business… a good time in my life." she looked at him. "Where did you learn to… control your magic? Did you go to the American Academy of Magic?"

"Yes, I did. But they didn't teach me about anything about my extra powers. Then it didn't help that I didn't have my parents for most of my life. As for my school life it was good. I didn't have very many friends though."

Celes nodded. "Well you have a friend now." she said softly and continued to walk. She really wanted to belive he could be a good person. She hoped beyond hope that the other shoe didnt drop. "How are your classes? Is it getting easier to get the basic magic. I know you don't use a wand. Some of the students thought that was odd, but then neither do I anymore." she said with a shrug.

He smiled at her. "The little help you gave me helped a lot. I also did my own research so it started to make sense to me. The only thing I'm having trouble with is the Patronous spell. As for the wand... its a little annoying but as I told my classes its a learning experience for the both of us. They teach me paciently with me so it helps." His smile grew as he thought of his students. "When they are good I teach them a little of my wandless magic. Some of them pick it quickly and for some it takes a little more time. I have good students. My favorites are Nick and Lark. They are eager to learn and they keep me on my toes."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes, my boys are very… eager to learn. They told me they exploded something in your class." she stopped to look at him. "You like to teach." she said to him. "Its… surprising a little but its a good surprised." she reached out and touched his arm, she was getting used to the little spark of power that passed between them whenever they touched.

John actually blushed for the first time. He stepped away from her to break contact. "Yeah." He gave a chuckle and shook his head as he thought back on the first week of school. "They were so enthusiastic that they flourished their wants to much and blew up my magical globe. I just thank God it wasn't me."

Celes giggled and nodded. "I think that they are just so pleased to be here. Its all Lark has talked about since he was young, and Nick just sort of follows him." she said and started to walk again. They came to the stairs of the dungeons and she started down them a little too fast and her momentum got the better of her and she started to go down forward and reached out to stop herself grabbing John's arm and pulling him with her by mistake.

He held tightly to her and pulled her against his body. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. "You should be careful."

Celes snorted. "I try, I'm so clumsy when I'm pregnant." she said looking up at him and suddenly becoming aware of just how close she was to him. "Um, thank you for catching me." she said and went to pull away.

He held her a little tighter not wanting to let her go. He had a strong urge to lean down and kiss her. She was so arousing to his senses. He wanted to be buried deep inside her, making her moan for more. He quickly shook his head to clear it and stepped away from her. He did, however, kept an arm around her to keep her steady until they were at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped away from her and placed his hands into his pockets. "That... can goes to a man's head. Not only are you beautiful but you give a man a need to be around you so that he could protect you too." He smiled at her as he patted her on the head. "And you are tiny too... pocket size. Its cute." He teased.

Celes gave a little giggle and blushed. "Um… thank you. I'm sorry, I…" she licked her lips and looked up at him again and then she turned and saw Lee/Alemana coming towards them. "Oh, you'd better go." she said biting the inside of her mouth.

John looked up and nodded. "See you tonight." He whispered and walked down a hall towards his class.

Lee frowned as he walked up on her. "What the bloody hell was that?" He hissed at her. "I'm gone and Alemana takes over and you start to hang out with _him_?"

"He was just walking me to my classroom. Alemana has been all distracted man so I've been filling my time with getting to know John." she said to Lee with a little smile. "I'm sorry, I'd tell you if you were aloud to be around more often." she sighed and then smiled a little bigger. "Hi, by the way."

"Don't change the subject, Smiles. I don't like you being around him. I know you can defend yourself but I still don't like it." Told her as he looked diwn the empty corridor where Kama walked down. "Stinken snake, has a hidden agenda. Slytherin snake." He said more to himself. Since Celes was looking happier he couldn't bring himself to be really upset. He looked back down at her. He cupped her face and kissed her. He moaned against her mouth and pressed closer to her. "I've missed you."

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." she said back and pressed another kiss to his lips running her tongue along them and then dipping her tongue inside his mouth to touch his tongue with hers. She moaned again and looked around the corridor. "I… think that we need to not be in the middle of the corridor." she whispered her body starting to heat up.

He moaned then gave a groan. "I want to snog you in the middle of the corridor." He told her as he kissed her again but he caught her meaning because he was feeling his own body heat up. He moaned again as he dipped his tongue into her mouth over and over. "I want to dip my spoon in your honey pot." He teased with a chuckle.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You nasty boy." she whispered in a husky voice. She pressed her hips against him and felt his manhood against her pelvice and moaned. "Good God." she shivered. She shook her head to try and clear it. "Did you eat lunch?" she asked and moved her face back up to tease him with the idea of another kiss with a little smile.

"Yes." He told her as he kissed her again. "And that wasn't nasty that was a sweet way of saying I wanted you." He teased and chuckled. He moaned as he closed his eyes. "Maybe I can dip my fingers into your honey pot and then taste you that way." He smiled. "But then again I just want to dive into your honey pot."

Celes couldnt resist or tease anymore she pressed into him and pushed him towards her classroom. "Dive… yes diving is good." she said to him between kisses. She ran her hands up through his hair and moaned and nipped at his lips as she continues to walk them towards her classroom.

Lee chuckled. "You are supposed to tease back." He said between kisses as he allowed her to walk him to her classroom. "Don't you like my nickname for your girl part? I was thinking of calling Ro's a fruit basket or jelly jar." He gave a moan as he kissed her again and pressed her against the door. He opened her robe and pulled up her shirt. "You really need to start wearing skirts or dresses." He moaned against her neck.

"Tomorrow." Celes gasped. "I'll start wearing them tomorrow." She said between running kisses along his neck and collarbone. "I like the name." She gave a giggle and arched her back when he touched one of her breasts. "Honey soaked fruit." She gasped feeling her body react to what she said she shivered when she felt her juices leak out of her. She moaned. "Oh God, you haven't even touched my honey pot yet and it's already leaking." She moaned.

Lee moaned as he stopped fighting with their closed and just waved a hand and their clothes disappeared. He picked her up and thrust hard into her. He moaned as he felt how hot and wet she was. "My God, woman." He moaned again. He kissed her as he started to pump fast into her. He wanted to take his time but this was too good to pass up and they didn't have much time. "Oh, God. Oh, God." He chanted as he pumped into her.

Celes clung to Lee and thrust back and met his thrusts enthusiastically and gave little moans. She wrapped her legs around him more firmly and pushed her head back against the door and looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and then silenced his chants with her lips and moaned louder and gave a little squeal.

He moaned against her mouth and thrust faster. He kissed down her neck and licked her collarbone. He pumped faster and felt more of her juices leak out. He felt like he hadn't been with her in years. He wanted her. He wanted to be around her, in her, on her, and taste her. If he could he would lick every inch of her skin. He nipped at her skin and moaned louder.

Celes gave a louder moan and pulled him tighter to herself if it was possible. "Lee… Oh God… where have you been?" she moaned and kissed his shoulder and nipped at it then kissed up his neck and to his ear, she sucked on his earlobe and moaned again she hugged him closer and continued to ride him. She felt tears prick her eyes and pulled a little tighter with her legs. She felt her orgasm start to fill her body and moaned louder. "Oh… oh God."

"Please tell me you are ready to come." He begged her. "Please..." he kissed her and thrust his tongue in her and pumped faster and harder. He had been ready since the first thrust. His body started to shake harder with his need to release. He moaned loudly and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her kisses or her touching. "God..." he growled.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh God yes, please Lee." she said and clung to him her whole body starting to shake as she felt the orgasm fill her more. "Now… right now…" she gasped.

Lee moaned loudly as he pumped into her a few more times and then release his orgasm. He shuddered as he held her and dropped his head to her shoulder. He moaned again and held her tightly in his arms.

Celes gave a squeal as she came, she felt her juices gush out around him and moaned again. "Well… God." she panted clinging to him. She jerked and gave another moan as she tightened around him again. "I missed… you." she whispered and closed her eyes.

When he felt her juices gush out and run down his legs he harden again. He moaned and he trailed little kisses up her neck. He slowly started to pump into her. He enjoyed the way she contracted around him as he pumped into her. "Can I have you again?" He moaned. "Do we have enough time?"

Celes moaned and started to match his slow thrusts. She waved a hand and locked the door and had a sign appear. "We do now, half an hour…" she said and closed her eyes feeling him inside her and shivered. "Your class too…" she moaned. She rolled her hips and gripped his shoulders. "Lee… table… take me to a table." she said to him and kissed him.

He moaned as he kissed her back. He sucked on her bottom lip and then pulled back with regret. "I can't miss my afternoon class. I already missed my morning classes." He told her. "I want more than just a half hour." He kissed her again.

Celes gave a little groan. "Youre right… God… what the hell?" she asked and dropped her head on his chest. She moaned when he pulled out of her and she let him set her down. She waved her hand and they were dressed, she gave a little smile to him because she dressed herself in a little green sundress. "Go." she said and kissed him and unlocked the door.

He rained kisses over her face. And then he remembered why he was looking for her. "Minx, you distracted me." He gave a playful growl. "I made you something. I'll be back in a bit." He told her and walked out her class and to his. He could have summoned what he made but he figured he start his class and then excuse himself to bring it to her. After he allowed his students inside he quickly started the lesson and showed them a demonstration on how it was done. Then he set them to work. He grabbed the vase of strawberry roses. Some were dipped into chocolate and some had chocolate fudge pipped inside. He excused himself and walked to Celes' class he stood in the back waiting for her to finish the lecture and then waved her over. "Don't eat them all in one sitting" he told her.

Celes grinned and took the vase. "You are sort of the best right now." she said to him and looked at the strawberry roses. "Thank you, I'll see you after classes." she said and turned to look at her class and the whole class turned back to what they were suppose to be doing. She giggled. "You'd better go, we are distracting the kids." she said.

He gave a little chuckle. " _Sort of the best? Who is the best right now?_ " He asked in their private link as he walked out the class.

Celes smiled and carried her strawberries to the front of the class and set them on her desk. " _That would be… oh alright, you're the best."_ she sent back and shook her head pulling one of her strawberries off a stick and eating it and then going back to helping her class.

" _That's right. I am the best... just dont tell Roman. She will find a way to upstage me._ " He chuckled.

Celes shook her head and sent him a giggle. She wished in that moment she had Roman's ability to touch him with magic. She sighed and continued her class. She got distracted by her students until it was time for classes to be over. She ate a few more strawberries before she dismissed her kids for the day. She sighed and gathered her bag and things she needed for the evening and shouldered her bag and grabbed her strawberries and stepped out of her classroom and pressed her back against the door and waited for Lee humming a song.

Alemana walked out of the class after his students and locked the class. He needed to get up to the library and check on it. He gave Celes a smile as he walked on her. He took her bag and placed a hand on her head and pulled her into him. "Have a good class?" He asked her. He counted the strawberries she had left and gave a little smile. "Like the strawberries?"

Celes gave a little smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was a nice present from Lee." she said softly as they walked along. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"Well, I was going to grade some essays, cook, and then check the library out. Why?" He paused and then looked down at her. "Was there something you wanted to do?"

Celes looked up at him. "I just thought I'd go up to the Astronomy tower tonight with a little dinner packed and grade papers. I… I want some alone time." she said the lie making her mouth feel sour.

He watched her and then nodded. "I can pack you something." He told her. "Did... you want something special?" Alemana had considered the Astronomy tower her place. He didnt want to disturb her. Especially if she wanted to be alone. He knew she went there a lot this week and most of it was his fault. Just as long she wasn't near Kamapua'a or around the library he didn't really care what she did. He used his magic to locate her late at night and bring her back to the flat but other than that there wasn't much he could do.

Celes smiled up at him. "That would be nice. Thank you." she said, she seemed to be saying that a lot to him today. She kept saying thank you, but what she really meant was I love you. She sighed as he led her up to their flat. "Today has been nice." she whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah." He told her. He looked back down at her and wanted to kiss her again. He cleared his throat and went to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" He asked. As he started to add water to the kettle. "This morning you were going to the kitchens. What were you craving? I can it for dinner if you would like."

Celes smiled. "Tea would be nice. And I wanted Spam, eggs, and rice." she said with a little smile. "I was feeling nostalgic for Hawaiian food." she sat down at the table and watched him resting her chin in her hand she licked her lips and bit the bottom one.

He set the kettle on the fire and turned to face her as he leaned against the counter. "Missing Roman?" He teased a little. "If you would like I can make you Hawaiian food. Its no problem."

Celes giggled a little. "I _always_ miss Roman and Harry, even if they're just in the next room. Its the same for you… er Lee." she said with a little blush.

He nodded as he watched her. She still had a glow to her from her afternoon sex with Lee. He found that he liked that glow on her. His eyes rest back on her mouth. "So, what exactly did you want to eat?"

Celes felt her body respond to his looks. "Uh, spam, rice, and eggs. Have me some brinner." she giggled.

"Brinner? Breakfast and dinner?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes." she said and bit her lip again looking at him. She was still buzzing from the sex with Lee that afternoon and now looking at Alemana was like watching a dessert buffet dangle in front of her. She needed a cold shower because if she came onto him she was afraid he'd get upset. She stood and smiled. "I'm going to go um… shower." she said to him. She turned and pulled her hair up off her neck and walked towards the bathroom.

"Be careful." He told her. His eyes went to her neck and he had to hold still as his need to bite onto her neck hit him. Lee had his preference on what he liked on her but he himself liked her neck. It begged to be bitten and begged to be marked. "Just let me know when you are ready to eat and I'll start cooking." He said as he went back to making tea.

Celes nodded and went into the bathroom and turned on the water and pulled off her dress and robe and stood under the shower with a little hiss. She stood there until she started to shiver and just stayed there shutting her eyes and leaning agaisnt the side of the shower. She pulled her hair down the front of her body and shivered. She gave a little moan and then turned the water off once her body started to cool a little. She stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel and then grabbed one and wrapped it around herself and padded out to the bathroom. She stopped in the little hall between her room and the bathroom and looked over at Alemana. She sighed and shut her eyes and went into her room and pulled on another dress and then walked back out of her room into the living room, running a comb through it.

Alemana looked up and took in her dress she was wearing. "Aren't you cold?" He asked as he got up and took her the tea he made her.

Celes shook her head. "No." she said with a half smile. "Well I am a little but its better this way." she whispered. She pulled her hair down around the front and sat down at the table in the seat next to his and looked at him. "How were the afternoon classes?"

"They were smoother. Thank you for canceling my classes this morning. The extra sleep helped." He told her. "I'm sorry about not make you breakfast. I should have at least done that."

Celes smiled. "Its alright, I just had a smoothie and some granola bars I made. You needed to sleep more than you needed to make me food." she said and sipped her tea. She set the cup down and lifted the coin off her chest. "Whats this symbol?" she asked.

"Its my symbol as a Dhampir warrior. When a woman wears that symbol it means that she has been marked by a Dhampir or that she is under his protection." He explained as he went back to correcting essays.

Celes looked at it and then back at him. "Oh." she whispered. She hadn't expected that. She let it drop back down onto her chest and sat back watching him grade essays. "Why did you give it to me?" she asked and then gave a little smile and shook her head. "Nevermind."

He gave her a glance then went back to grading the essay he was reading. "Horny?"

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "W-what?" she asked blushing.

Alemana finished correcting the essay and set it aside. "I asked if you were hungry." He told her as he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Celes shook her head. "Um… I think… I'm fine. I'm just going to go sit over here." she said and stood and went and sat down on the couch closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Stupid warrior." she grumbled.

Alemana gave a secret smile to himself as he went back to correcting essays. He wasn't sure why he did it but he just felt like teasing her a bit. He could tell she was aroused and was trying to keep it 'cool' but he also liked the little fire of attitude she gave off when she was aroused. He smiled to himself again.

Celes took another deep breath and then stood and turned to him. "Do you… remember what you said to me this morning before you fell asleep?" she asked him softly.

He looked at with a confused look. "This morning?" He asked not sure what she was talking about. All he could remember was sex and a need to mark her. "No, why? Should I be apologizing about it?"

Celes shook her head. "No." she whispered and then smiled. "No, it wasn't bad. I was just wondering if you did." she said and went back over and sat down with him again.

He watched her closely as he went back to grading the essay he was holding. "Why dont you nap. You were up early again. I'll arouse you when I'm done cooking."

Celes' eyes widened for a second and then she finally caught on. "You… you're making fun of me." she said in shock. She blushed deeply, she wasn't sure if she was annoyed or pleased, the only thing she was sure about is that she wouldn't be able to nap because she was so aroused.

His eyebrows shot up. "How so?" He asked as he masked his humor.

"I… you…" she trailed off trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't so she just stood up and walked over to him and looked down at him she ran a finger over his chin and bit her lip. "You're making fun of me. I know it." she said and then turned and wiggled her hips a little and sat back down spreading her legs just a little and pressing her hands down between her legs to push the dress between them.

He raised an eyebrow. "You look like you could use a thrust." He told her. "Why don't you lay down."

Celes smiled. "I'm not tired, but thank you for the offer." she said pushing her arms closer together so that her breasts pushed together and up. "I think I might just sit here with you until you're ready to cook." she said and bounced a little.

"Are you ready for me to cock?" He asked ignoring her attempts to incite him.

Celes dropped her arms and slumped a little. "No." she said with a little smile. "I'm not ready for you to _cock_." she said with a wink.

His eyes gave her a little twinkle but kept his straight face. "Celes, I dont think you should be talking like that." He told her as he stood up and started to take food out so he can cook.

"Really, my pretty little mouth shouldn't say such dirty things? But they sound so delightful when I say them." she said with a little shiver watching him. She giggled.

"No, they are lustful." He shook his head in mock disappointment. He placed the rice in the rice cooker and went back to his essay. It was going to take it about twenty minutes to cook whereas the eggs and spam would take less time.

Celes smiled. "Oh come on, Alemana, a little bit of lust never hurt anyone…" she trailed off as she realized what she said and blushed again and looked away.

He smiled at her blush. "True but it causes your body to finger there."

Celes shivered again. "You sort of suck a lot." she said and blushed deeper. "Keep teasing me, its not fair." she pouted.

"Yeah, I fuck, sometimes." He looked over at her. "But you like it." He said with a husky voice that would brush I over her body. He smiled at her and went back to grading essays.

Celes shivered again and pressed her legs together with a moan. "I do…" she trailed off looking up and down his body her eyes coming to rest on his crotch.

He smirked at her and went back to grading the essays. He watched her out the corner of his eyes. He found he quit enjoyed teasing her this way. He wouldn't keep her arouse though. He would have her by the end of the night, he just wanted to make her squirm a little. "You dont mind being fondled tonight do you."

"W-what?" she asked with another little moan.

"I said you don't mind being coddled tonight do you." He told her.

"I… uh… I don't… mind." she said she stood up again and walked around trying to calm down. She looked back at him with another moan.

He looked up at the clock and then back at her. "Will you squirt for me tonight?" He asked. "I like when you do." He told her as he got up and started to cook the spam and eggs.

Celes swallowed and turned to him. "I…" she blushed and watched him cook. "Yes." she whispered her body was on fire and she was going to lose her mind if he didn't touch her or something.

By the time he was done cooking the spam and eggs the rice was done. He made her two bowls just in case she was really hungry. He placed them in a small picnic basket. He held it out to her. "Here you go."

Celes sighed and took the basket and eyed him. She stepped forward and kissed him and then smiled against his lips. "Thank you." she said and stepped away from him looking at the clock. She should go but she wanted to stay a little longer.

"You will come." He told her and then walked back to the table and sat down going back to grading essays.

Celes gave a little moan and walked over and grabbed her bag. "I hope its several times." she said to him and started to leave the flat.

"Don't stay out too late. You won't get any release if you do." He called after her.

Celes gave a little laugh and started towards the library. Once there she set down the basket and sat on one of the stone benches waiting for John. She raised a hand to wave when she saw him heading in her direction. Her heart gave a guilty tug, she was so going to pay for this when Alemana/Lee, Roman and Harry found out.

John smiled as he sat next to her. "Hi, Pockets. I hope I didn't get you into trouble this afternoon."

Celes shook her head. "No, no trouble. Pockets?" she asked him.

He gave her a shy smile. "I wasn't sure it you would like it. Its because you are tiny and pocket size." He shrugged. "If its too personal I won't call you by that."

Celes smiled and blushed. "No, I like that. It fits. I have another friend who calls me Tiny. I seem to have little nicknames. Literally." She giggled. "So um... Do we want to do this then?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Whatever happens you have to promise to be safe." He told her. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable tell me and I will get us out of there."

Celes nodded standing. She took a deep breath and offered her hand to him. "Together?" she asked him softly.

John nodded and took her head. They walked into the library. He looked around and made Celes stay put as he walked around the library feeling for anyone left behind. Lucky for them it was empty. He came back and nodded. "Its clear." he told her.

Celes nodded and took another deep breath. She concentrated for a minute and thought about protecting Bree. She rubbed her belly a little and started towards the stacks. She was shaking a little when she and John arrived in the place Pele's power was its strongest. With a deep breath Celes stepped into the area and looked around.

Pele gave a shriek as she formed in front of them. "Why do you come here mocking me?" she demanded angrily. "Was it bad enough you slept with him now you come here showing off you are with child with his seed?"

John took in a gasp at the sight of her. She looked just like Roman but with hair that seemed to trail behind her. He felt the power of hers reach out and he put up a shield around them.

Celes sighed a little and looked at Pele. "I'm not here to rub anything in your face, sister. I'm here to talk to you, to get you to see reason. You're hurting innocent children, Pele."

"I am not hurting innocents. I am punishing those that think they can come into this place and commit the same sins as you!" She reached out with her magic and was blocked. She hissed as she finally looked over to John as if just noticing him for the first time. "You dare protect this betrayer?" she demanded.

"She…" he trailed off as he started to shake. "She…" the shield around them started to falter. "... didn't." he told her.

Celes sighed as her words became not her own. "You do this everytime, sister. You overreact and do something rash. Remember when you destroyed my garden and killed my closest friend because you thought I had done something I hadn't, then in doing so you only drove me to do it anyway. Please, please see that this is going to only end badly. I implore you sister." she said to Pele stepping towards her a little.

"I saw you with my own two eyes!" she yelled at her. "You dare try to lie to me? Try to tell me I did not see you and Alemana in the acts of lust?"

John felt the heat wrap around them and he worked harder to keep the shield up. He didn't expect Pele to be so strong. He felt her power ram against his shield demanding entrance. " _You are weak! You cannot fight against me. You lose every time!"_ Kama growled at him as he fought for control.

"That was my host, my host and his. It was not Alemana and myself. I promise you this, Pele. It was before we were even awakened in this life." she insisted, she was starting to feel the heat. She glanced back at John, he was struggling. She nearly casted her own shield but remembered then Roman would know, instead she casted a spell to make the area start to have a mini storm rain down on them.

Pele hissed at her as she suddenly attacked through the connection she had with her. She quickly started to fill her with heat. "Don't lie to me!" she yelled.

Celes fell to her knees as her stomach turned, she felt Bree start to kick. Celes' body filled with panic. She looked up at Pele as she tried to use her own power to cool herself. "Pele… please." she said to her and wrapped her arms around herself and heaved a little. "Please, don't… you'll kill her." she begged.

Kama laughed in John's head. " _This is priceless! We actually didn't need to do anything at all. Pele will kill her for us."_

John growled as he dropped the shield from himself. he was instantly surrounded by heat. he swayed as knelt down next to Celes. He placed a hand onto her belly and wrapped his magic around the baby to protect her. "Call… him…" he said as sweat poured from him. "...before… its too… late…" his eyes started to roll in the back of his head but his magic held in place around the baby.

Pele screamed in outrage and pushed her magic against John and sent him flying. Even from a long distance he kept his magic around Bree.

Celes gasped and her vision started to blacken. She gritted her teeth and forced herself into her connection with Lee at the same instant that Hi'iaka started to call out to Alemana. " _Help."_ was all she could manage to get out before her vision went black again. She gritted her teeth and tried to get up only to fall to her knees and she gave a little scream as one of them hit hard.

Alemana had jumped from his spot in the kitchen. He quickly spread out his magica s he ran out of the flat. When he realized where Celes was he cursed. He jumped over staircases, not bothering to use the stairs. He prayed the whole time as he ran. he bust into the library and quickly found Celes on the ground. "Stop!" he yelled as he put up a shield to block Pele's magic. "You will kill her!"

"You…" Pele screamed and blasted him with her magic.

Alemana pushed back with his magic and stepped in front of Celes so that she was behind the shield. "Pele, Sotia Mea, you have to stop! She is your _sister_."

"She betrayed me!" She shrieked.

"Ohana! She is Ohana! She is family! She is your heart! You kill her now and you have doomed us to live another life. A life that will be unexpected. There will be no guarantee that we will find each other again. Do you want that? Do you want another millenium to find each other again? I don't. I want you now. Here."

Pele seemed to register a little and lessen the attack on Celes. "She betrayed me. You both did."

"And we will live our whole lives trying to make that up to you again, but don't do this. Don't kill her or we will never be able to find each other again." Lee told her. "I have worked so hard to get where I am now. For years I have live with this regret of hurting Roman. I lost years that I could have had with her and if you kill Celes now I will lose her. Please, please, let us leave and we will never come back here. We will leave you in peace."

Pele stopped her attack. "Be gone from here." she told him and disappeared from the area.

Celes looked up at Lee with blurry eyes and sobbed, she was wrapped around herself. She tried to look for John but could barely move without pain. She shut her eyes and winced again in pain.

Lee quickly scooped her up and started to walk out the library.

Celes kept her eyes shut and her arms around her center. "Dont take me to the hospital wing…" she winced in pain. "And someone needs to go check on John." she sobbed and started to really cry.

He paused and looked over at John. He casted a spell and then looked down at Cele. He was so angry at her. He wanted to snap at her but first he had to bring down her temperature. He already knew he wasn't going to take her to the hospital wing. He wasn't stupid. He growled as he quickly walked out the library and cloaked them. Half way up to the flat he heard the dismissal of supper. Once inside he took her straight into the shower and turned on the cold water and sat her under it. He left the bathroom and came back dragging John and also placed him under the cold water. He stood over them and watched them as the muscle in his jaw twitched in anger.

Celes sat under the stream of water and when her core temp started to go down she felt John's shield fall away from around the baby. She started to shiver uncontrollably as the reality of what just happened hit her in the face. She shut her eyes and dropped her head against the stall wall and started gently pounding her head on it. No amount of 'I'm sorrys' was going to work this time. She had done it now. She pressed her lips together in a line and she dropped her head down and started to cry harder.

Lee walked out the bathroom and and came back shortly. He stuck a thermometer into her mouth and into John's mouth. After a moment he pulled them out and and finally saw that their temperatures were back to normal. He snapped the water off and threw a towel at John. "Get up!" he growled coldly at him. He wrapped a towel around Celes and picked her up. The walked out of the bathroom with her and went into the living room and sat her on his lap He rubbed the towel over her to dry her off and to warm her to normal temperature. Even though he was focused on Celes he knew exactly where John was.

John sat quietly on the ground in front of Lee so that he could see him. From the deathly quietness in the room he knew he was in trouble as well as Celes. He didn't hear Kama. He hadn't heard him since he dropped the shield.

Celes sniffed and ventured a look up at Lee only to find him stoic which in Lee speak meant I'm so pissed at you I can't even say anything yet, Oog tah, let me think. Cave man mode was kicking in. She shut her eyes and stopped him. She waved her hand and she was dry completely and in new cloths.

Lee hissed angrily at her and set her hard down next to him. He needed to move his hands or focus on something. He was scared if he didn't that he would leap up off the couch and kill John then turn around and rape Celes then ring her neck. He stood up and started to pace as he flexed his hands. He looked over at John then back at Celes and continued to pace.

Celes took a few minutes to asses the baby, she was fine. Moving and kicking her in the lower back. She deserved that and so much more. She suppressed a groan and dug her fingers into her lower back. She looked up at Lee pacing and when he looked at her she sat back on the couch a little afraid of the anger in his eyes.

"Where is the basket I gave you?" he asked her cooly.

"Outside the library." she whispered.

"You didn't eat did you?"

Celes shook her head but didn't say anything. She curled into the couch and bowed her head tears stinging her eyes again.

He gave a growl and paced again. Alemana wanted to put her over his knee and spank her until her ass was rightly red and purple. He growled at John who just sat there with his knees to his chest and a towel wrapped around him. "I have to go." he told her. "You touch her or do anything to her I swear I will end your life. With or without Roman's permission." he growled and left the flat.

Celes stood up slowly after Lee left and wiped her cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered to him and rubbed her belly some more as she slowly made her way to her room. "Will you be alright?" she asked stopping at the table to take a break.

John nodded, "I'm sorry. I put you in danger. If he kills me, which I deserve, I want to thank you for giving me a chance."

Celes gave a little sob and nodded. "Just, go." she whispered. "Dont be here when he gets back." she said and started for her room again. She gave him one last look before going into her room. She pulled off her clothes and crawled onto the bed and got under the blankets and snuggled into the bed and pulled Roman's blanket to her and rolled onto her side painfully and cried again. She was such an idiot, why did she even do this? She should have never gone there. She should have just listened to what Alemana said to her. She didn't know what to do or say to make it up. She just wanted to make it up to him… and knew it wasn't going to be easy. she cried harder still.

It was near midnight when Lee finally calmed down enough to return to the flat. He felt that John was gone and Celes was sleeping. He walked into the room and stood over her for a moment. He crawled into the bed and pulled her into him. He tangled his legs with her and held her tightly. He pressed his face into her hair and finally allowed the tears to fall from his face. He knew she was awake. "I'm so mad at you." he whispered. "Why didn't you listen to me? Do you not trust me? Do you think I pushed you away so you could hurt yourself? You scared many lifetimes out of me. Don't… _ever_ disobey me on your safety again." He rolled her over so that he could look at her. "Damn you, I love you. Do you think I gave you that necklace so that it was a sign that you were protected only. I have marked you as mine. You _are mine._ " he gripped her arms hard. "You… you… you stupid woman! You could have died, but not just you Bree too. She is an innocent in this." He shook her. "I told you. I _told_ you she was going to try and kill her. Why didn't you listen? I know you are clever and you want to prove yourself but… Damn it woman!" He pulled her into his body and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "I just... Wanted to help. It wasn't even about proving myself. I didn't..." She sobbed as she thought about how she put Bree in harms way and cried harder. Her body started to shake with fear and regret. "I... Could... Have... Died... Or worse... Lost Bree... I..." She trailed off and clung to Lee crying uncontrollably. She did for a few minutes and finally was able to speak again. "I love you too, I'm never going to not listen to you again. I'll do whatever you say. I'll obey everything you say. I'll do it for a thousand years just to make this up." She sobbed again and shut her eyes holding him tighter still, she was still shaking hard. The reality of it slammed into her again and her whole body started to hurt. She tightened her eyes and sobbed harder. "I could have died... I could have... I can't even... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed shaking her head. She didn't deserve this, the love, she tried to push herself up. Her stomach turned and she shot to the side of the bed and vomited. When she finished she gave a little moan and shut her eyes. She felt guilty, and she was in pain. Both physical and mental at the pain she caused Lee and do doubt Roman and Harry when they became aware of this. She waved a hand and cleaned up her mess and looked at Lee still shaking. "I'm sorry." She whispered again with a sniff as fresh tears started again.

Alemana pulled her to him and wrapped himself around her in every possible way he could think about. Lee held her tightly. "You stupid woman. You stupid, stupid, stupid woman." He told her. "We could have lost you. And not just you, we could have lost Ro, and then both Harry and myself. You put us all in danger. I know Roman has felt something from you tonight." He held her tightly and began to rock her. "I still have half a mind to bend you over my knee." Alemana told her.

Celes gave a little sob. "I probably deserve it." she said closing her eyes. She continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she sobbed and shook her head.

Alemana waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He rubbed her back in a massaging way. He needed to calm her down before she really got sick. "Okay. Okay." He told her. "We need to calm you down." He told her. He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back.

Celes started to relax a little at a time until she stopped shaking, she didn't stop crying but her body started to relax. She sighed a little and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I… I didn't… think about this… at all." she whispered.

"You didn't think period." He told her. "You need to sleep." He said as he looked over to the clock. Ro and Harry were going to be waking up soon. "I'm going to call Harry so that he can take over your classes. You need to sleep."

Celes shook her head. "I… I don't want to miss anymore school." she whispered. "Please, I'll sleep tonight. I'll be fine in the morning."

"It's not about you just sleeping, Celes. Bree needs to rest. Your body was under attack and you need to rest." He said looking down at her. "I'm also going to call Addie. I want to make sure Bree is okay."

Celes nodded and sniffed. "She's okay." she whispered. "I checked on her… but if it will make you feel better call Addie in the morning." she sighed and sniffed again.

He nodded as he continued to rub her back and kissed her forehead again. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes. He maybe overreacting but he had all rights to do so. When she finally fell asleep he reached out for Harry. " _Hey mate."_

" _What happened? Roman's been trying to get ahold of you two for hours."_ Harry asked sounding panicked.

He sighed. " _I know. Uh, I need you here to sub for Celes. I'm putting her on bed rest for the day... she went into the library. And Pele attacked her. Before you flip out, she is fine. Just shaken. I'm gonna call Addie in the morning to check Bree. But they both seem to be doing fine._ "

Harry sent a growl. " _Why in the hell did she go into the library? That doesn't sound like Celes… someone had been whispering in her ear again."_ he sighed into the connection. He relayed what happened to Roman.

Lee sighed. " _Tell her everything is okay. She doesn't need know about this just yet. When you get here you and I will have a 'talk' with our favorite professor._ " He told him. " _Just calm Ro down as best you can and get here."_

" _Yeah,on it."_ Harry sighed he looked at Roman pacing back and forth and stood up. "Come here." he said to Roman pulling her towards him. "You need to relax, Celes is fine." he said to her sitting down and pulling her down into his lap.

Roman growled as she frowned away from him. She had so many things running through her head. "Don't bull shit me, Harry. I felt her. She was in pain... she is still in pain. Its a different pain, but still." She gave another frustrating growl and got back up. "You do know if you did as I asked and left to the school a few days ago she wouldn't had gotten hurt." She snapped at him.

Harry gave a frustrated growl. "This again? Woman! She would have done whatever it is she did weather I was there or not!" he said and stood and grabbed her to him again. "Roman, pack a bag, we are going to Hogwarts. Both of us." he said to her, it wasn't a request, and he didn't care if it pissed her off. He knew that Celes would need her as much as she would need himself and Lee. When she gave him a glare he sighed and kissed her forehead. "Please, for once just do as I say."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Do as he says." She muttered as she started to pack a bag. "But does he do as you say? No he just ignores you. 'I'm the he-man. I don't listen to women. Women listen to me'." She muttered to herself and snorted. "If he so he-man I would like to see him push a baby out." She hissed to herself.

Harry sighed as he listened to her rant and shook his head. He packed himself a bag and picked up his teaching robe. He turned to Roman, "Do you want to go to get ramen first or just go straight to Hogwarts." he sighed again going over and touching her cheek and then running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

She knew he was trying to calm her down but she didn't want to be calmed down. Celes was hurt and she felt like she needed to hurt someone for the pain that was caused. "Come on," she told him. "Lets go to the school. I can get the ramen later." She told him. She didn't want to show it but she was scared. She was so scared she didn't even how to show it or how to ask for comfort. "God, Harry. You still should have listened to me." She hissed as she pulled away and turned to leave.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Roman… I know… I know you're scared. I am too." he said stroking her hair. He pulled away and kept her firmly pinned to his side as he walked her out of the Burrow. He waved a hand and left Molly a note and then apparated them to Hogsmeade and started the trek to Hogwarts.

Once they got into the castle the first thing she felt was Pele's presence. She frowned as she veered off and started for her. What was going on? She knee Lee and Celes were having some problems with the stake but she didn't think it was this bad. No one should be able to feel her this strongly.

Harry grabbed her and stopped her. "Whoa, where are you going? I think we should go to the flat first. We can deal with… that after we see Celes." he said looking down into her eyes.

She frowned up at him and the looked towards the library. "But... I need..." she said distractedly.

Harry looked at her closely. "Roman, Celes needs you." he said, he hated that he was using that. He had spent so much time trying to make her see that she shouldn't jump to protect Celes every time something happened but the presence, so strong, of Pele made him nervous and he was worried about Roman going to it.

Roman sighed and looked away and walked with him to the flat. She needed to go to the library and investigate on her own. She knew deep down it was too dangerous the the rest of them. Her mind slowly started to turn as she thought about what could have caused Pele's spirit to be so strong in the school. "I have to check it out weather you like it or not. You cannot be with me 24/7." She whispered.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He just nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side. They walked into the flat and Harry spread out his senses and found Lee and Celes in what used to be his room. He walked Roman to it and pushed open the door a little and sighed when he saw them.

Lee looked up and waved them over. He had slept a little but knew he was going to have to get up. He didn't want ti leave Celes. Not even for his classes.

Roman walked over as she set her bag down she sensed Lee and Alemana were in sync and they were both holding onto Celes as if life depended upon it. She gave him a smile but didn't pulled Celes away. She did touched her shoulder and leaned over her to look at her. " _Cel-Bear_."

Celes' eyes opened and she saw Roman and her heart felt like it was going to fall apart. She let out a sob as tears filled her eyes. "R-Ro…" she cried. She shut her eyes and gave a little sob and moved a little and started to become aware of her surroundings, and her aching body. She opened her eyes and looked at Roman again. "I'm sorry, i didnt mean to scare you. I just wanted to help… we just wanted to help." she cried.

Roman shushed her as she rubbed her back and used her powers to calm her and sooth her. "Its okay, babe. Just calm down." She whispered as she kissed her cheek. "You are safe now. We are all here to help."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I'm so stupid, I don't know what made me think I could do _anything_ to help. I'm not powerful, I'm weak, and I'm the one that everyone has to protect. I dont deserve you all helping me." she said and looked down and gave a little moan. "I just should stick to my books and my healing." she whispered.

"Stop it!" Roman snapped. "Don't you say that. Don't you _ever_ , say that. I do not want you to _even_ think those words. You are not stupid."

Lee snorted.

Roman shot him a glare then looked back down. "You are clever. You are strong. You may not have our strength but you are strong in your way. Each if us contribute a strength and we make a whole. We just have to recognize what our strengths are and need recognize when we are needed in a situation. Obviously this situation was not for you." She leaned diwn and kissed her cheek. "I will take care of it. I always make it better, don't I?"

Celes nodded. "You shouldnt have to. I'm sorry." she whispered, she looked at Harry for the first time and shook her head. "I'm sorry." she said again and closed her eyes. She laid her head back down on Lee and brought her hand up to toy with the coin and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered again.

Roman rubbed her back as she used her powers to relax her. "Sleep, babe. Just sleep." She told her.

When she fell asleep Lee looked up at Roman then at Harry. "I dont want to leave her alone." He whispered.

Harry nodded. "I know how you feel." he said looking at Roman, then he looked back at Celes and shook his head. "I should have been here." he growled. He looked at the clock and sighed sitting down on the end of the bed and looking at the three of them and then at Lee. "What do you want to do?" he asked him.

Lee looked down at Celes. He had to get up and get ready for class. But he needed to stay with Celes. She scared the shit out of him. He needed to make sure that she was okay and he wanted ti be here when Addie got here to check on the baby.

Roman sighed and stood up. "I'll sub for you." She told him.

Harry nodded. "Thats a good idea. Take the day, mate. Or however long you need." he shrugged. "Ro and I can take over for a bit." he said looking at Roman, she had been right he did need to be here. Maybe none of this would have happened. "I'm sorry I argued with you about coming back, Ro." he said to her.

"Don't you start." She snapped at him. "On that subject I'm not talking to you." She picked up her bag. "You two warrior, overprotective, do as I say, I'm not going to listen to you men can both sleep in this room with Celes. I'm taking over Lee's room." She looked over to Lee. "While you are in your protective mode you might as well expand this place. Geez. I feel closed in." She walked out the room and went to Lee's room and closed the door.

Lee frowned and looked over to Harry. "What was that about?" He asked.

"She's been trying to get me to come back to Hogwarts, we've been arguing about it on and off since Tuesday." he said to Lee. He looked at him a little closer and felt him. "You synced with him." he pointed out to him.

Lee smiled up at him. "Well, we didn't have a choice in the matter." He said and then looked down at Celes. He didn't know what to do with her. "Look, uh, if you want I'll get out your room today. I'll expand the flat but just know we didn't have sex in your bed."

Harry gave a little chuckle and shook his head and looked around the room, it had more of Celes in it then himself. "Its alright mate, this room isn't mine anymore." he said and got up. "I'll try to get Roman to come back for lunch. Be with Celes. I'll be with her later. I understand, I do. The reason we argued is because I'm still very reluctant to leave Roman's side. Take your time. And yes expand the flat." he said and left the room shaking his head.

Roman quickly showered and changed. She she braided her hair and slid her hand over her still flat stomach. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She didnt feel any different. She felt like herself but... more. She shook her head and pulled in her shoes. She walked into the room where Celes and Lee were in. She o lulled out one of Celes' robes and doctored it a bit. She pulled it on and smiled at him. "How do I look? Do I look like a professor?" She asked.

Lee smiled at her. "I think I may be hot for teacher." He winked at her.

Roman giggled. She walked over and kissed him then she leaned over and kissed Celes. "I'll see you later." She told him.

"Hey, my lessons..."

"I already got a details on your lesson." She wiggled her fingers. "One touch." She told him and then walked out the room into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and pulled out some juice.

Harry looked up from Celes' lesson plans and watched Roman. "Do you want me to make you something?" he asked softly.

"Nope. I'll be in a room full of food today. I can make myself something to eat." She told him. She made a sour face as she handed her glass of juice to Harry. It was too sweet for her. She went through the cabinets looking for something to satisfy her odd sweet tooth.

Harry took the juice and took a drink, then set the glass of juice down and pushed it across the table away from him. "Are you okay?"

"I want something sweet... but not too sweet." She told him. "I miss my real sweets." She pretended to give a sob. When she couldn't find anything she gave up with a sigh. She looked over to Harry and gave a smile. She walked over to him and pulled his head back and kissed him. She moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around.

Harry gave his own moan and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"Its the sweetest thing I can think of right now." she told him. "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I do not mind at all." he said and his smiled faltered a little. "When are you going to go to Pele?" he asked Roman.

Roman sighed, "You cannot go." She told him. She kissed his lips and t uhh enough got up. "I'll go during lunch after I've checked back in here." She told him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Just be careful, okay?" he said looking at her and standing. "Come on we can walk to the classrooms and take the extra time to get acquainted with things." he said offering her his hand.

She took his hand. "Acquainted... is this your way of trying to seduce me again?" She teased as they walked out the flat.

Harry chuckled and looked at her. "Maybe, just a little." he said and led her down to the dungeons where the classrooms were. After dropping her off he went into Cel's classroom.

John walked up the final staircase that brought him to the fourth floor where Celes' flat was located. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the statue and took a deep breath. " _Knock, shes in there. Pele is here, do you not sense her. You have done so well."_ Kama hissed in a delighted voice in his head and John shook his head and pushed him down again. He raised his hand and knocked on the statue and lowered it and waited. " _Im not here for her, I'm here to check on Celes."_ he said to Kama. " _Oh, dear Jonathan, you know if I wanted to I could just take your weak mind over for my own. I am extending you a courtesy allowing you to check on Hi'iaka. But we are here for Pele."_ Kama snarled at John and he flinched.

Roman growled as she looked at the entrance. "How the fuck did he get here?" Lee looked up and sighed. "I... brought him here last time after the attack."

Why the fuck didnt you leave his ass to die in the library?" She snapped.

"He protected Bree." Celes whispered from between Harry and Lee on the couch where she sat curled between them.

John knocked once again and waited. He would leave if they didn't answer this time. "No, you will stay until they let you back in."

Roman frowned down at her. She calmed down a bit. She kicked her legs as she threw a little fit. It was only because he saved Bree that he was alive and they would show him a little mercy. "This is going against my better judgement." She frowned at Celes and then sighed. She was alive and so was Bree. She waved a hand and the entrance opened for John.

John stepped in timidly and looked at the four of them with a wave. "Uh hey." he said and looked at Celes on the couch, she looked better. "How ya doing Pockets?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm okay." she whispered.

" _Yes, yes alright. Now you know shes okay. Talk to Pele."_ Kama snapped at him causing him to flinch a little. He turned to Roman with a little smile. "Hello, Roman. You look well." he said politely.

Harry tensed and looked at Jonathan. "She does, you can go now." he said, he hadn't missed the nickname or the familiarity Celes and John seemed to share now.

Roman eyed him suspiciously. She felt confused with him. His emotions were wishy-washy. Then she didn't like how he seemed familiar to Celes either. She shot Harry a glare. " _That is your fault. Instead of doing as I asked you fought with me and now look. Kama and Celes are friends._ " She growled and looked back at John. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

Lee held Celes closer to his side. Apart of him and Alemana was grateful fir what he did for Bree. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew there was going to be a catch.

As the hostility filled the room John felt himself fading away into the background. "I just came to see if Celes was okay." he said with difficulty. "I see that she is okay. I also came to address what Pele is doing to the students." he said.

Harry gave a growl and turned his head away. " _Yeah thanks for that, I already feel bad enough."_ he sent before thinking and then winced. " _Sorry."_

Celes leaned into Lee and almost shut her eyes when she noticed something familiar about what was happening. "No…" she whispered and sat up a little.

Roman growled both at Harry and John. "Don't worry about it. I will take care of it." She hissed at him.

John gave a nod and didn't move. "I… they are overheating. She's overheating the students. And has overheated your mate several times. And shes…" he trailed off unwilling to say the next part to her. He didnt want to hurt them anymore. He didn't like Kama's games anymore. " _You don't get to decide that, you weak minded fool."_ Kama sent before pushing in and taking over. A cruel smile grew on his face and he looked down at Pele. "While I applaud her for taking action, she is but one part of the wonderful whole that is you, Pele. And she is messing with my power as well." he gave a cold laugh. "I probably did not help that, but then, it got you here didn't it?"

"Oh, Kamapua'a. You shouldn't have. You did this all for me?" She said sarcastically. Her body heated uncomfortably. She was aroused and she hated that he could pull that out of her. "You know what, you made this mess, how about _you_ fix it. Wait, you cant. Cause Pele still hates you. It doesn't matter what part of her is around. You make her skin crawl. You disgust her. You are just a filthy pig!"

He stepped closer to her and put his face down in her using his magic to hold the two warriors down onto the couch. "You have to fix it, and you will come willingly with me Pele. You are _mine_." he said and was rewarded with growls from the warriors. He laughed and looked over at them and then back at Pele. "Fix this." he commanded to her. "Come with me and fix this." he reached out and touched her cheek running a finger down it.

"Get your hands off of her." Harry growled trying to get up.

"I will rip your head off!" Lee growled as he also tried ti get up.

Roman hissed at him as heat pooled between her legs. "I will not be commanded. I will not be commanded by anyone!" She snapped. "If you want my help you have to appeal to my better nature. Cause I have no problem packing my family up and leaving."

Celes watched helplessly, something was wrong, something was off. She knew this was suppose to happen but something was really off. She looked at Kama and it clicked in her mind. She gave a little gasp and then laughed. "Hes not synced." she whispered.

Kamapua'a's head whipped around and looked at Hi'iaka. "Keep out of this." he growled at her. " _The only way she is going to go with you willingly is if you let me talk to her."_ John whispered to Kama.

Kama growled again and stepped away from Pele and allowed John control. John looked at all of them. "He… look you really need to go for the students. Roman, please. Don't go for him. Screw him or me or whatever. The kids are getting hurt, and its only going to get worse. Celes can only do so much for them." he said looking over at the boys and Celes. Harry had come up off the couch and was standing very close now. He turned to him. "I wont hurt her." he said and looked at Roman. "I won't." he said to her.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you. I have no reason. I'm pissed off." She knew what position she was being placed and she hated it. She was trying hard to fight ag against it. She continued to glare at him then paced. She looked over to Celes. " _Tell me your theory_."

" _Given all Ive seen… its the part of Pele that stuck in that time when Lee and I slept together fifth year. The part you left there when you were hurt and angry at us. I think that Kama messed with it somehow and made it… more but… I think its messed up his own powers."_ she stopped and looked at John. " _He's not Kama all the time, Ro. I didnt really get it until just now. But tell me this why would Kama protect Bree, or try to save me at all?"_ she asked her and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back down on the couch.

John watched Roman pace and shook his head. "I dont think you're afraid of me. I'm just trying to show you that I won't do anything. You're…" he glanced down at her abdomen. "I just… won't hurt you or try to take you away… or let him… or whatever." he said shaking his head a little.

Roman sighed as he looked back at John. She could feel the difference in him. She couldn't lie about that. She growled again. "Fine." She told him. She deflated and then smiled. "I will go on one condition." She told John.

"Name it." he said.

"Roman, you can't…" Harry started but Celes stopped him by gripping his knee and shaking her head a little.

"Roman!" Lee hissed.

Roman smiled at John and stuck out her hand. "You, _Jonathan_ , must start training with me. _Only_ you." She told him.

"Roman, no!" Lee growled as he went to stand up.

"Dont take my hand if you dont mean it. This is a vow I will hold over your life." She told him.

Celes grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him down again and gripped Harry's thigh. "This has happened before. Hi'iaka showed me this… we are suppose to save him." she whispered to the boys.

John looked at Celes in question. She nodded to him. He looked back at Roman and took her hand. "I can do that. Yes." he said to her. "I can." he said looking at their hands connected and feeling like he should be closer to her. He dropped her hand and blushed.

Roman nodded. "Okay." She took off her robe and walked over to Celes. She cupped her face and kissed her. "I will be back. Don't let these butt monkeys run you over." She whispered. She turned to John. "Lets get this done and over with."

John nodded and looked at Celes again. "Thank you, Pockets." he said to her and shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Roman.

Harry shot up off the couch and went to follow them but was stopped. He turned in place and glared at Celes. "Let me go, she may go with him but shes not going alone." he snarled.

Celes looked at him evenly. "No." she said standing, or sitting her ground as it were.

Lee jumped off the couch and turned to Celes. "Damn it woman!" He growled. "She isn't going alone. Let us through. You don't get to call the shots any more. You proved that last night!"

Celes looked up at Lee and shook her head. "I'm not calling the shots, _Roman_ wants to do this. I'm just respecting her wishes. Now sit back down or I'll tie you both up until she gets back damn it. I understand what I did was bad, but this isn't about that. This is about saving an innocent." she said to them. She held them with her magic, but it was straining her because she was still relatively weak from the encounter.

Harry growled at her. "He's not innocent, Celes. He… he's done countless evil things to you alone." he said.

Celes sighed. "Kama did, _not_ John." she said and looked at Lee. "You of all people should get that, you struggled the most to find a way to sync with Alemana." she said to him.

"But I didn't hurt you like he has." Lee told her. "You said you would listen. Now let us go."

Celes closed her eyes as tears filled them. "I can't… I…" she shook her head. She gave a little gasp as the power in her body dissipated quickly and both boys were released. She opened her eyes and the world gave a little spin. "Damn it." she muttered and tried to stand up. She didn't even get halfway to standing before she fell back down on the couch. "Please… please just let her do this." she whispered.

Harry stood for a minute torn between making sure Celes was okay and running after Roman and John. He gave a growl and sat down at the table. "Reckless… can't even get them to listen when they're pregnant now." he mumbled irritatedly.

Lee sat on the couch and pulled Celes into his side. "I'm going to lock you in a room when we get this flat extended. You nor Roman are leaving that room." He growled at her. He still held her close to him.

Celes gave a little smile. "But how will I ever teach my classes?" she asked him a little playfully relaxing as the boys stayed.

Harry gave a little growl. "I will teach your classes." he said to her and got up and went over and sat down on the other side of her and rubbed her calf as he pulled her legs into his lap.

Lee shook his head. "No more teaching." He told her. "Pregnant, barefoot, and at home." He told her. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her close her eyes. "We didn't get to finish playing our game." He told her. "I had such plans for you."

Celes gave a lazy smile. "I'd like to see that through at some point. So you're reducing me to the machine of childbirth are you? I may be a baby making factory but I should still be allowed to do the things that make me happy." she said and sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I like Lee's idea. Yes… barefoot and pregnant both of you." he said and continued to rub little circles in her calves.

"Being a baby maker makes you happy." He pointed out. "I'm just going to make sure it stays that way." He pulled the throw blanket over her and laid her down so that her head was on his lap. He continued to rub her head. "Addie said your back was in pain. Are you okay now?"

Celes nodded with another smile. "You two keep touching me, I'll be okay until forever." she said as her body started to heat up with arousal.

Harry shook his head. "Even after all what's happen you still only have a one track mind."

"Tell me about it. I was trying to have a c ok conversation with her yesterday and I had to keep repeating myself. She had a dirty mind." Alemana teased her as he continued to rub her head.

"You kept saying dirty words, Alemana. When you knew I was buzzing with arousal." she said and grinned up at him.

Harry chuckled. "You did what?" he asked shaking his head.

"Don't listen to her. She is delusional with fatigue." He told Harry.

Celes gave him a little indignant sound. "I am not, he did. He teased me." she insisted to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure he did. And I'm sure you liked it." he said to her and started to rub little circles up her legs more.

Roman walked to the library as she spread her senses out. There was no one in the library and she thanked God. Pele was in a right foul mood. She took a deep breathe and o used open the door.

"She's still upset about yesterday." John pointed out as he followed her into the library.

"Yes she is." She closed the door behind them and walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. She thumbed through it as she leaned a hip against the desk.

John watched her carefully as Kama pounded at his head. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Waiting for her to come to me. She is a woman. You can't just barge in and demand that she calms down. Its like telling a man not to be aroused around women."

John gave a little laugh. "I like that." he said to her and sat down in a chair close by and leaned forward his elbows on his knees and looked at her. " _Let me back out."_ Kama demanded in his head, John merely ignored him actually finding it a little easier to stay himself when he was in Roman or even Celes' presence. "So… um…" he said to her at a loss.

Roman looked at him. She looked him up and down. He was actually nice to look at. Tall, black hair, light brown eyes, nicely tanned. She looked back at the book she was holding and tried to ignore her arousal. "When did he awaken for you?" She asked him.

"When I was 17." he said softly.

She nodded and set the book down. She sat on the desk pulled out another book. "Do you know how to meditate?"

"Like crossing your legs and saying oom?" he asked her looking up.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "No, I mean like sitting down or doing something that will calm you down and let you freely express yourself." She told him. She crossed her legs and leaned her chin in her hand as she watched him.

John nodded. "Like finding a center, or a place of peace?" he asked her. "I dont have a whole lot of peace in my life." he said to her looking back at her. She was beautiful, he swallowed and sat back and crossed a leg over his other one to cover his sudden arousal. He cleared his throat.

"Peace is earned." She told him. "What do you like to do? You know, something that gives you joy."

John looked at her for a few minutes, no one had asked him that question in a long time. Not since before Tabby… he stopped that train of thought and shrugged. "I dont know. I haven't thought about it in a long time."

She still watched him closely. "I am not going to heal you. I will not take away your past pain. It's not my place. Its the place of another woman. However, I will show you how to be dominant over yourself and how not to allow him to take over. Even to tap into his powers when needed." She told him.

John nodded. "I don't expect you to heal any pain I have. Thank you for your help though. This is the first time in years I've been in control of myself for longer than an hour here and there." he said to her.

She nodded and smiled when she felt Pele's presence. "Come to talk or listen?" She asked.

Pele appeared and watched them closely. She hissed at John. "What is he doing here? "

"To demonstrate how different we are and to help you realize you are stuck." Roman told her. She got off the desk."Look isn't he cute! Like the lost puppy kind of way." She cupped his face. "Look at him. Just an innocent man with bad luck. Dont you just want to squeeze him?" She squealed.

Pele looked confused for a moment and walked over and looked iver Roman's shoulder. "But he is... Kamapua'a."

"No this is John. I am Roman and you are Pele."

John looked up at Roman and blushed. He smiled a little and looked over at Pele. "Hi, I'm John." he waved a little lamely.

Roman smiled at Pele. "See, he is so cute!"

Pele chuckled. "He is kind of cute."

"Kind of? How are we even living together? That is cute right there."

Pele laughed and shook her head. "Okay, he is cute but that thing inside him is ugly."

"Maybe but you are also inside me to." Roman pointed out. "And yesterday you did some pretty ugly things. Matter of fact you have been doing some ugly things for a while."

Pele winced. "I'm hurt." She told her.

"We moved on from that. It has been years since then. You being here is opening an old wound that has healed. You might as well take a knife and cut open your arm."

John watched in wonder as Roman talked to the sliver of Pele that was in this library. He didn't say anything he just watched amazed. Apart of him, a big part wished he had grown up and gone to school with these four. Maybe he wouldn't have had all the terrible things that had happened to him, happen at all. He thought about poor Venelope, and how she had gotten stuck in the middle of his never ending battle with Kama and shook his head a little.

Pele looked at him and and sighed. She looked around the library and shook her head. "I'm stuck. I shouldn't be here. How... how do I... leave?"

"Forgive." Roman told her.

She snorted, "I dont forgive."

"And that is why you are stuck here." She shrugged. "I guess you aren't as strong as I thought you were. Im actually disappointed in you... and hurt. I can't get any rest because both Hi'iaka and Alemana is hurt. I'm suppose to be at home playing with the babies as I grow with a baby."

Pele looked at her. "Who's?"

"Does it matter? All you need to know is when you forgive you will see hiw happy we are." Roman told her.

Pele looked down at John and then nodded. She closed her eyes and was gone. Just like that the whole library was empty of her. Roman hopped off the table and headed to the stacks.

John got up and followed her trying to figure out what she was doing now. He felt Kama pushing at him again. "I may have to go soon, I've… in all the lives… I've never seen Pele forgive like that." he said to her.

"That is because we have something worth dying for." She looked at him as she entered the stacks. She cleansed the area and smiled. When she was done she walked over to him and he smiled. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let him out." She whispered.

With a look of shock John felt himself lose control and suddenly a cruel smiled spread across his face and he grabbed Pele's hips and pulled her into him. He leaned down and stopped just above her lips and with a little growl he kissed her for the first time in a while on the same physical plane.

Roman fought the moan that wanted to escape her lips and kneed him in the groin with both her magical self and her physical self. It was double the pain for him. She made sure to grind her knee into his groin before she pushed him down and stepped over him. "Asshole." She growled.

Kama curled in pain and looked up and watched her go. "Shouldn't have wrapped your arms around me if you didn't want me to kiss you, Pele." he said getting up slowly.

"Had to make sure you were distracted." She told him and walked away from him. She shivered as she walked out into the public area of the kids. She quickly made her way to the flat. "Don't touch me." She told both Lee and Harry as they jumped up. "Give me a little time." She walked quickly to the bathroom and started the hot water to take a shower and scrub herself.

Harry growled and paced back and forth waiting. "He touched her again…" he growled. "She in there scrubbing herself raw because he touched her."

Celes sat up on the couch a little groggy, awakened by the boys sudden movement. "Whasthematter?" she asked rubbing her eyes looking around.

Lee growled and sat back down. He pulled Celes back onto his lap. "Go back to sleep, Smiles." He soothed.

Celes looked up at him worriedly. "Is Roman okay, she feels…" her eyes widened and she looked over at the bathroom and bit her lip.

"Go back to sleep, Dove. Dont worry about her. We got it." Harry said soothingly.

Roman had to make her scrub down quick. She didn't have enough time before the next classes and she still needed to eat. When her skin was red she rinsed off and then stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried off and waved her hand. She wore new jeans and a long turtleneck. With a sigh she walked out the bathroom with her other clothes and threw them away. "You can tell McGonagall to open the library. The stacks have been cleansed and Pele no longer resides there." She told them as she went into the kitchen and poked around for food.

Celes got up and gave Lee a little smile and then walked over to Roman. She didn't touch her but she stood close to her. "Do you want me to make you something?" she asked her quietly.

Harry watched them and sat down at the table and watched them. He suppressed a growl.

Roman pulled out some leftover chicken and bit into it. "No, I'm good. I'll raid Lee's refrigerator while I'm in class." She winked at Celes and then at Lee. She walked over to the living room and pulled on her socks and shoes as she munched on her cold chicken. "Oh! You know what sounds good tonight? Ribs, potato salad, and Hawaiian rolls." She frowned at the thought of the sweet rolls. She still wanted something sweet. "I'll cook."

Celes turned and smiled. "That does sound good." she said and went back over to the couch and sank down onto it.

Harry got up and grabbed his bag and Roman's and watched her finish putting on her shoe. "Ready?" he asked her.

Roman kissed Celes and Lee. "See you later tonight." She told them then hopped over to Harry. "Ready." She smiled at him.

Harry shook his head and led her out of the flat.

After they were gone Celes gave a little sigh and leaned her head on Lee's bicep. "We should expand the flat this afternoon yeah?" she asked him.

He sighed as he stood up. "Okay. Tell me what you want and I will do all the work." He told her and stretched.

"Um… we should put in two more rooms I think, and add bathrooms to all of them. Maybe making this area a little larger. And a bigger kitchen." she said with a little smile and brought her legs up onto the couch and looked at him. "I want to do something." she said rubbing her belly and wincing a little when her back gave a tug.

Lee set to work on adding the rooms and bathrooms. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Celes sighed. "I don't know, I'm bored." she said with a little smile. "I dont want to go back to sleep. I'm all sleeped out. I really just want to do anything. I have energy." she said and wiggled her toes with a little smile as she watched him work.

Lee shrugged, "maybe you can bake something. Would you like that?"

Celes gave a slow smile. "Lemon cake? Oh and cheesecake… and something with red velvet cake." she said her mind starting to go full speed ahead. "Do you want to help when you're done?" she asked as she slowly got up off the couch to make sure she had her bearings.

"Yeah I can help. I don't think Ro will eat the cheesecake, thought. This pregnancy she has been staying away from things that are sweet." He said as he started to expand the kitchen so she could get started.

"No I have and idea for that." she said going over and waiting for him to finish.

"Okay." He finished the kitchen and then started in on the living room. When he was done he laid on the couch. He only intended to close his eyes for just a minute.

Celes worked on the cheesecake first and also mixed the batter for the two cakes. Once she got them in the oven an hour or so had passed. She sighed, she has a half hour to wait for the cakes to bake. She went over to the couch and looked down at Lee and uncociosly started to play with her coin. She bit the inside of her mouth and crawled top of him slowly and looked down at him as he slept. She ran her hand down one side of his face and neck and pulled her hand away as tears filled her eyes again. She felt so bad, she had not only upset him she had scared him and hurt him. She bit her lip and sat back a little and just watched him sleep while she waited for the cakes to bake.

Lee opened an eye and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he closed his eyes. "Are you planning to jump me?"

Celes smiled. "Maybe, just a little." she whispered and wiped her cheeks. She ran her hands down over his neck and chest and sighed.

"Is that so.?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. He closed his eyes again. "I like when you hold my staff." He told her.

Celes giggled and bit the inside of her mouth as she felt desire shoot through her. "I do too." she whispered back shivering a little and adjusting so that she sat straddling his hips.

"Do you want me to cock you some lunch?" He asked her.

Celes shivered a little more. And nodded a little. "That could be nice." she said to him and ran her hands up and down his chest rocking on him a little.

He gave a little moan, "I'm glad you are always horny. I get to cock for you." He said as he opened an eyes and looked up at her. "I'm a rape you if you don't stop moving." He moaned. "Rape you to a chair if I have to."

Celes blew out a little moan and smiled. "You can do that, but only if you make it fun." she said. "I've been a little bad lately." she said with a little smile.

"Oh, I'm going to drill you for everything that happened." He told her. "I may to change your squirt."

Celes eyes widened and she shivered. She moaned a little and continued to rub his chest and rock on top of him slowly. She giggled as a dirty thought crossed her mind about something he had said earlier but didn't bother to tell him about it. She wasn't sure if he had been serious or if he was just saying it to show how upset he was.

"No shafting." He smiled at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You are going to make me rip all your cloths off." she moaned and leaned down and kissed his neck.

He moaned. "Oh now you are talking dirty. Its time for your forking, isn't it?"

Celes gave a little giggle and kissed up his neck to his ear and wiggled her pelvis against him with a moan. "I think it may just be." she breathed into his ear and nipped at the lobe of it and then kissed him back down to the base of his neck.

"Thank God for your dress." He growled as he worked open his slacks and lifted her and slid her on him. He moaned as he closed his eyes and took in the feel of her. "I think you need to fork me." He growled. "You better fork me good too."

Celes moaned and shivered and pressed her hands into his chest and began to rock on top of him. She gave little moans with every thrust. She felt her whole body vibrating with lust and desire. She gave a louder moan and looked down at him. "O-oh…" she moaned out.

He moaned as he looked up at her. He smacked her ass. "Fork faster or your cakes are going to burn." He growled. He was going to make her do all the work as he just laid there and take in the sight of her. He loved the feel of her too.

Celes gave a little shriek of pleasure when he smacked her ass. She started to move a little faster shutting her eyes and moaning louder as she rocked harder down onto him. She panted and tipped her head back a little with another loud moan.

Alemana moaned as he closed his eyes. It took a lot for him not to lift his hips and thrust into her. She wanted this and she had to get hers. He looked up at her as he rubbed her inner thighs. He smacked her ass a couple more times. He loved the sound of his hand smacking her ass. "Faster." He moaned.

Celes had shrieked in pleasure each time he had smacked her ass. She started to rock faster and harder on top of him and her moans started to grow louder and higher in pitch. She looked down at him and gave another little strangled moan and started to moan out the word "Yes" each time she came down on him. Her whole body shook with a need for him, and to find a release.

He moaned louder as he rolled onto his head. He gave into his and held her hips. He thrust hard and fast into her. His mouth fell open in a moan. With each thrust he grunted and wanted more. His orgasm rocked his body as it demanded a release. "Inimorar Mea, please come."

Celes looked down at him with a loud moan as her whole body started to tighten as her orgasm started to take her body. She gave a little shriek and looked down at him gripping her hands into fists on top of his chest.

He grunted out his orgasm. He rolled onto his head with one last thrust that lifted her up. He fell back to the couch and panted.

Celes looked down at him panting occasionally her body would tighten around him and then loosen. She giggled. "I think I like being spanked." she whispered with a tiny giggle.

"And I think you are too much connected to Ro. She likes it too." He told her. "Little Minx." He panted. "Smells like your cakes are done."

Celes gave a little sigh and leaned over and kissed Lee and came back up and looked down at him. "You know just because I discover I like something in sex, doesn't mean it's because of Roman. I have my own likes and dislikes too." She said and leaned over and kissed him once more and got off of him. She went and washed her hands and pulled the cakes out of the oven. She set them out on racks on the little island that was now in the kitchen and then went back over and sank down on the couch between Lee's legs and looked at him. She wanted him again but settled for just toying with her coin and watching him.

Lee smiled at her. "I know you like certain things." he said. "I'm still trying to get over how much you two act alike. It was interesting before but now its just... amazing."

Celes gave a little smile and pulled her hair up and braided it down one side using magic to secure it. "We are a lot alike. We always were even before she became my soul mate. We are alike but it's in slightly different ways so we tend to flow together." She smiled. "I love our balance. I love how the four of us balance. Our lives are so intertwined now, and while it's hard sometimes, I wouldn't want it to ever be any other way." She said to him. She rubbed her belly and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She still felt terrible and stupid about what she had done.

Lee sat up and pulled her down with him. "I know who's fault it is. I'm... a little disappointed that you would fall for his words. And then you also lied to us. You said you were going to the Astronomy towered... I would have expected Ro to lie but not you." He rubbed her arm. "You scared the living hell out of me. Dont ever do that again."

Celes looked down at him. "I won't. I can promise you that. I hate lying, I don't... I just wanted to help. But it was foolish, and yes I suppose I let Kama get to me." She frowned. "But he's not always Kama just like you weren't alway Alemana before yesterday." She smiled down at him and saw them both in his eyes. "I love you, you know?" She whispered.

Lee kissed her. "We love you too." He picked up the coin and looked at it. "Why do you play with this?"

"It's still new. I like it. And it makes me think of you." She shrugged. "You told me you loved me yesterday morning before you fell asleep. I didn't say anything... It was... It made my heart hurt yesterday though because I wasn't sure you meant it. Then you gave me this necklace and I thought okay now he's giving me jewelry..." She stopped to laugh. "When you explained what it meant I just... Now I just feel horrible because you were basically telling me you loved me and I just didn't see it. I just... I don't know what I'm saying. Ignore me." She bit the inside of her mouth. "You should spend the night with Roman, I know you want to. I want to reassure Harry. He isn't saying anything but he's pretty scared." She said running her hands over his chest again.

"No. No. You aren't done reassuring me. He can have you tomorrow. If he wants you today you wear that chain and be connected to me." He told her. "I still want to blister your backside for what you did."

Celes shivered and giggled. "You can do whatever you want to me." She said and shivered again. "I mean _whatever_ you want." She shivered again and ran her hands down his chest and back up. "I just want you to be satisfied. And I will stay right here until you are." She whispered.

He pulled her down and kissed her. "Don't willingly go into danger like that again. I can understand if its all of us fighting, like in the war, but not like that." He kissed her again. "Especially now that you are pregnant."

"I won't do anything like that again. And if I get the urge to, I'll talk to you first. Promise." She said and kissed him and then down his chin. "I'm really sorry." She said softly. "I'll do whatever you say, I'm yours to command." She whispered.

He held her tightly and kissed her again. Then he laid her head on his chest and stroked her hair. "Why did you have me make four rooms?" He asked as he finally realized it.

"So we can each have our own room. Then we can just traverse between them. It's like compacting down our needs a bit. I figure us all having our own space won't be terrible. You'll have your room. You can share your bed with Ro or I as you please and the same goes for the other three of us." She said with a tiny shrug. She snuggled down onto her side and rubbed the side of her belly. She could felt Bree moving around and smiled. "I wonder if she'll be a gypsy."

Lee shrugged as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We should have made one extra room." He told her. "Not two more. You don't sleep alone so you will be floating between us three."

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled. "Okay, you can get rid of the other." she said and sighed again and reached up and kissed his chin and neck.

He nodded. With a sigh he sat up with her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He looked at one of the extra rooms and then got rid of one. He walked her to the expanded kitchen and sat her down. "What would you like for lunch?" He asked her.

Celes smiled and wiggled in her chair a little. "Something with red meat. I'm craving it." she said with a little smile. "I feel like I have to beef up." she giggled.

Lee chuckled. "Well Ro is going to make ribs so how about a roast beef sandwich for now?" He asked her as he started to pull out the stuff. He sighed as he looked at the refrigerator. "I think I need to ask Ro to make us a refrigerator of awesome for here."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh and can it be teal?" she teased him.

"Teal? Why would... ah! No! No teal." He told her as he frowned at her. He laughed and shook his head.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I knew you'd get it." she winked. "But yes, we need a fridge of awesome!" she said and leaned her chin in her hand.

He nodded as he made her sandwich and himself a sandwich. He o lulled out a bag of chips and set them in front of her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Mango orange juice please." she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

He pulled out a glass and poured her some of her juice. He plulled out a bottled water and then sat down across from her and slid her her juice. He bit into his sandwich.

" _I invited John to dinner._ " Ro sent them through the group link.

Lee checked on his food and shot up as he coughed. " _Why_?" He demanded.

" _That will be nice."_ Celes sent back and grabbed Lee's hand to make him sit back down. "Remember, we are trying to _help_ him now?" she said to him out loud. She took another bite of sandwich.

" _Hey, I'm not happy about this either. But you know Ro."_ Harry sent all of them.

" _Hey_!" Ro said indignantly. " _John is a nice guy. Its Kama we dont like. Anyways, dinner is being held in Lee's class. Love you._ "

" _Wait, wait, wait. Why in_ my _class_?" Lee asked, now feeling like he was being picked on.

" _Would you rather he was at the flat?_ " She asked him. " _That's what I thought._ " She said when he didnt reply.

Celes shook her head and smiled at Lee. "It'll be okay." she said rubbing his arm to soothe him a little. She ate some more of her sandwich and some potato chips and watched him keeping a hand on his arm.

He grumbled as he ate his lunch. " _I think he deserves at least two punches in the face._ " He grumbled to Harry privately.

" _I agree."_ Harry sent back with a growl. " _We can do that at dinner."_

" _I think we have a date, baby._ " He teased. Lee smiled as he started to relax and eat more.

" _See you then, Buttercup."_ Harry sent back with a pretend girlish giggle.

Celes looked at Lee. "Feeling a little less… upset?" she asked as she popped some more potato chips in her mouth. She'd scarfed down her sandwich, she hadn't really eaten a whole lot since the day before.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. "Yeah. I'm good." He finished eating and then cleaned up the plates. "Need help with the rest of the cakes?" He asked.

Celes grinned and stood. "Frosting, you want to make the cheesecake frosting or the vanilla?" she asked and went over and started pulling out things for both.

He frowned at her. "The cheesecake is going to have frosting?"

Celes giggled. "No, silly, the cheesecake is already done. Its in the fridge. I made Mexican Brownie bottom cheesecake with cayenne pepper on top. No you can make the cheesecake frosting for the red velvet cake for Harry." she said to him and started on the vanilla.

"Why do I get the hard one?" He told her. "At least with the vanilla I can make it to my taste." He said as he looked at the ingredients for Harry's frosting.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She walked over and took the stuff for Harry's frosting and then set them down and walked him over in front of the vanilla. "Go on then, make it not very sweet. And to think we call you a Candyman." she said and kissed his cheek and walked over and started in on Harry's frosting rolling her eyes with a giggle.

Lee chuckled. "Sweet talking is a totally different subject." He smiled bigger. "I haven't sweet talked Ro in a while..." he trailed off as his mind started to turn with ideas.

Celes giggled. "No, you haven't." she said to him and watched him. She bit her lip and turned back to her task and sighed.

Roman dismissed her last class early. She wanted time to cook dinner on her own. She waved her hand and music played as she pulled out the ribs and started to cook them. When she started to peel potatoes she felt John before he knocked on the door. "Come in." She called. She gave him a smile. "What can I help you with?" She asked him.

John gave her a smile. "Do you want help?" he asked her as he walked over to the station she worked at.

"Sure, here." She handed him the potato peeler. "Get to work." She teased. She pulled out green onion and celery and started to cut them. "So, how do you like it here so far?" She asked.

John started in on his task. "Its too cold for too long, but otherwise I enjoy it here. Its different then back home." he said, he looked at her. "Speaking of back home, you have some of my pictures." he said to her in a non menacing way.

She smiled, "I also have your mother's dress. And before you ask, no you will not get them back." She said to him. "As for the cold, I know what you mean. I came here when I was eleven and it never changes. I so don't like the cold." She grumbled.

"We're Hawaiian, our blood runs warm. The cold just doesn't agree with us." he shrugged and sighed. "You have my mother's favorite dress. Its the last thing I remember her wearing before… my parents died. I was six." he said to her

Roman paused. She knew all too well the death of a parent, especially a mother. She continued to work. "I will give it back, but in my own time." She told him. "And you don't have to worry. Its still in good condition... had to fight with the ministry to keep everything, but I still have them." She looked over at him and bit her lower lips. For some odd reason she wondered how he would taste if she were to kiss him properly. She shook her head to clear it. "So, how old are you?"

"I will be 28 here very soon, my birthday is on the ninth of April." he said to her.

"Really? You are a few months older than Lee." She smiled. "Older than me too." She bounced on her toes. She placed the green onion and celery into a bowl. "So have you always been in Hawaii or have you traveled before?"

John watched her and his eyes drifted to her breasts as she bounced and then snapped back to her face with a little blush. "Um, mostly. I've gone to the mainland and I attended the Academy outside of New York." he said. "Its in the Hamptons, another place that is entirely too cold for too long." he laughed.

Roman chuckled as she shook her head. "They need to make a school somewhere warm. All the schools I know about are in closed places."

"I think there is a reason for that." he said to her and finished the last potato and brought the bowl full of them to her. He held them out. "Uh, what next?" he asked her looking down at her. He really liked her eyes, they were so beautiful and unique. He cleared his throat. "I have a question, if you're pure Hawaiian why don't you look it?" he asked.

She smiled as she took the bowl from him. In doing so their fingers brushed against each other. "My... my mother was raped by the man she was supposed to marry. When she met my father she was already pregnant with me. So when I was born I reminded toi much of the man. So I changed my appearance to look like my father. He is Native, so I look just like him." She told him a cutting board and knife to help her cut the potatoes.

John nodded. "I only change… well Kama changes my appearance to suit his needs but I look like my father. You are very beautiful." he said to her. He went over and leaned on the counter and watched her. "Both you and Celes are very beautiful. Its blinding." he chuckled.

She gave him a half smile. "No, I'm just common. My eyes are the only thing that stands out. Celes..." she smiled as she thought about her. "She is beautiful. She has blue eyes and that flaming red hair. She reminds me of a mermaids."

John thought about Celes and nodded. "You're right. Shes so little, I like that shes little." he said with a little smile. "She's like half my size."

Roman giggled. "And she so cute!" She squealed. She looked at John and blushed. "Sorry, I get carried away when it comes to her." She sighed and shook her head as she smiled. "I like how she is the shortest of us all. And she is a fire cracker too."

He smiled. "You all hold her so close too… like you're afraid if you let her go she'll disappear or something. I only hope one day someone can love me that much again." he said softly.

Harry strolled into the classroom. "Hey Ro can you…" he trailed off when he saw John he gave a sigh. "Hello." he said politely to John and nodded and went over to stand on the other side of Roman, he grabbed her chin and kissed her and then stood up a little taller looking at John.

John nodded to him and stood up and went over to sit on a chair. "How were your classes today, Roman?" he asked watching the way Harry was with her and marveling at it.

Roman licked her lips and went back to cutting the potatoes. "They were fun, actually. The students were really good. Asked lots of questions and did what was instructed." Roman smiled. She turned ti wash the potatoes and ran into Harry. "Geez. Sit down already." She told him. She crouched down and picked up some of the spilled potatoes. She washed them and added them to the boiling water. She turned and looked at Harry. "What were you going to ask me?" She asked him.

"I'll ask later." he said going over to sit across from John. "So… not Kama right now?"

John shook his head. "Nope." he said. "Roman said I should meditate, it helps." he said with a shrug.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it does." he said with a sigh and turned and watched Roman cooking.

Roman pulled out some veggies and washed them she set them aside to cook later. She walked over to the workstation and leaned over the counter. "I'm going to start meditating with him. We are going to find something he likes to do. It will help him focus on that." She told Harry. She looked at Harry and bit her lip. She tilted his head back by his hair and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and gave a moan.

John watched them for a full minute before he turned away blushing and gave them a little privacy.

Harry moaned and kissed Roman back and then pulled away and shook his head. "You know, we have company." he pointed out to her and kissed her once more.

Roman gave another little more and then sat on his lap. "I still can't kick my craving for something sweet." She said as she rested her elbow onto the counter and looked over at John. "John, how do you pass your time when you are you?" She asked.

"I read mostly." he said with a shrug. "I enjoy reading the classics, Moby Dick, Treasure Island… books like that." he said with a shrug.

"Moby Dick is so boring!" Celes said from the door, she held the cheesecake she had made for Roman against her belly. She wore a sweater over her dress and was standing in front of Lee who held the other two cakes she made.

"Moby Dick is not boring, its an American classic." John defended.

"Not American." Celes pointed out.

Roman giggled. "Moby Dick." She whispered into Harry's ear and nipped it. "I preferred Treasure Island, Secret Garden, and The Little Princess." She shrugged as she gave a little blush. "What do you got there, Cel-Bear?" She asked as Lee escorted Celes over.

"She made you a cheesecake." He told her as he held the other two desserts.

"Mexican Brownie bottom cheesecake." she set it down in front of Harry and Roman for Roman to look at. "I used chili chocolate for the brownie part and the top is sprinkled with cayenne pepper and cinnimon mixed. I thought it would solve some craving issues you have been having today." she said kissing her cheek. "I made a red velvet cake for Harry and a Lemon one for Lee."

"Is there anything you can not do?" John asked her.

"There is a lot I cant do, but baking is one thing that I can do well." she said.

Harry reached over and kissed her quite suddenly and a little roughly. He gave a growl and let go of her head.

Celes blushed and stepped back, he was upset with her. She bowed her head and looked at her feet.

"Cheesecake time." Roman hopped off Harry's lap and grabbed a fork. She claimed back onto his lap, "Does anyone want a slice before I dig in?" She asked as she was already poking her fork at it.

"None for me, thank you." Lee said as he put the two cakes into the refrigerator and sat at the work station. He picked Celes up and sat her on his lap.

Celes grinned. "That is all for you, I didn't expect anyone else would want any of it but please cut off a piece. If you eat too much you'll get sick." she said and leaned her head back on Lee's chest.

Harry leaned forward a little and looked at the cheesecake skeptically. "I could try a bite." he said. "But the combination of flavors sounds a little odd."

Roman chuckled. "Actually, there is a chili place in New Mexico that has all sorts of things they add chili in. Chocolate is one of them too." She waved a hand and a plate and knife appeared. She cut a slice and put it onto the plate. She took a bite and tasted it. She thiught about it the flavors and gave a nod. The top part is sweeter but I like the brownie part." She told Celes and smiled. She added some to her fork and held it out for Harry. "What about you, John? Do you like sweets?"

John shook his head. "Only fruit from home. I barely eat though otherwise. When I remember mostly. Kama tends to eat once or twice a day and thats it." he shrugged.

Celes frowned. "You need someone to take care of you." she said to him.

"No wonder you felt so thin." Roman told him. "You poor thing." She bit her lower lip and looked at Celes. " _He really does need someone to take care of him. I'm tempted to say he should move in with us._ " She sent her privately. She looked up at Lee then at Harry.

Lee gave a growl as he saw the look in her eyes. Roman was already getting attached to him. "No to whatever you are thinking." Lee told her.

Celes gave a subtle nod. " _We will work them up to that, until then I know where he lives in the school."_ she sent back and leaned up and kissed Lee's chin.

Harry gave a little growl of his own and hugged Roman's tighter to him. "I agree with Lee."

John watched them and smiled a little. "So… the four of you… howd you all… meet?" he asked.

Roman relaxed into Harry and wiggled a little on his lap just to be a little facetious. "We all met here at Hogwarts... well except for me and Celes. I use to visit her dreams when I was little girl."

"Yes, Moe'uhane Aloha." Celes said in a dreamy voice.

Harry shook his head. "Yes, here at Hogwarts for the most part. Although it took us some years to really get into each others orbits." he said with a little smile around at all of them.

John smiled and nodded. "I never really had friends, just one. Tabby, thats it. She was my friend." he said.

Roman nodded. "I would have been a loner if it weren't for Celes, Fred and George." She gave a sad smile as she thought about Fred. She smiled over at Lee lovingly. "Lee too. They all helped me with one of my powers I get from my father." She reached out for Lee's hand.

Lee laced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

"We had it really hard." Roman said. "Poor Harry was nearly killed ever since starting here. But it finally got better." She leaned back and kissed the side of his neck.

Celes reached out and took Harry's hand. "Harry _did_ die if you'll recall. And so did you. But we are here now. And we are all okay, better in fact." she said with a little sigh.

Harry smiled a little and rubbed his thumb over Celes' wrist. "I only died for like five minutes." he said.

"Yes, and Roman died for a half an hour." Celes said and shut her eyes against the memories.

John watched them. "To lose someone you love is a horrible thing." he said and then cleared his throat. He looked from Roman to Celes. "So… can I ask how the two of you are connected besides Pele and Hi'iaka?"

Roman giggled. "She is my soul mate. She saved me multiple times." Roman shook her head. "And she is my wife to be."

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "As soon as we can set a date, and you know we arent both pregnant. I guess after Bree is born I'll have to be a stickler about protection. If I'm not its like bam Celes is pregnant again." she giggled.

"Okay, soul mates. But… Harry and Lee… nevermind. Is there anything you need help with with dinner?" John asked Roman.

Roman giggled and looked at Lee and Harry. She shook her head and hopped off Harry's lap. She checked the food. She added eggs to the potatoes and checked the meat. "Drain the ribs and put them into this pan. Then cut each rib." She pulled out a big baking pan. "I'll get started on the barbeque sauce." She told him.

Lee frowned as he watched. He didn't like that John was helpful... Especially in the kitchen. There had been a few times he cooked with Roman and wanted to do so again but she was the dominant one when she cooked. She knew exactly what she wanted and gave orders with detail. When he was in the kitchen with Celes they were equal and seemed to find a flow.

John got up and did as he was told working slowly.

Celes smiled and watched them and then looked up at Lee and gave him a little sympathetic smile. " _Its alright, love."_ she sent to him and kissed his chin.

Harry watched Roman and John cooking, he wasn't sure how he felt about this. He didnt even really like the idea of John being so close to them when at any moment he could be Kama… or he was Kama right now pretending to be John. He gave a little growl and picked up the plate for an excuse to be closer to Roman.

Roman worked quickly and efficiently. She had the sauce on a low simmer. She turned and ran into Harry. She sighed and shook her head. "Sit." She told him. " _You are starting to smoother me_." She growled at him in their private link. _"I can take so much then I'm really going to snap at you_." She walked over to where John was cutting the ribs. She pulled out a rack of ribs and used a big fork. "Like this." She showed John. She cut them evenly. "The knives are sharp so you shouldn't have too much trouble cutting through the bones. When all else fails, used your wandless magic. You have it, use it." She waterbed back to the sauce and stirred.

Lee sighed. He looked down at Celes and buried his face into her hair. " _One of these days she and I will flow in the kitchen like you and I... she just doesn't cook unless she feels like it._ " He told her.

Celes ran her fingers through his hair. " _I know. Its alright. We have years to get it that way."_ she said to him and then kissed the side of his head.

Harry gave a little sigh and walked around the station and sat down in a chair and watched them. He was out of the way but still close by.

John knew Harry was posturing and tried to ignore it, but Kama was starting to bang at the inside of his head. It seemed when the warriors got aggressive with him is when Kama wanted to come out and play. He sighed and gave up on cutting the ribs and waved his hand and the ribs were cut the way Roman wanted them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pushed Kama back down. He was going to stay himself. He looked at Roman and found himself grounding and staying. He sighed and smiled. "There you go."

Roman smiled. "Good." She paused as she felt him out and then felt Harry and Lee. She shook her head. She wanted John close. She wanted to know him more so that she could find something that could help him stay in control. "Harry, Lee do me a favor and change the room around so that it looks more like a dining room." She told them. She took the sauce and set it on a dish towel. "John, pour the sauce on the meat. You can even brush it it over the meat. Just make sure each rib has sauce." She told him as she brust her hand against his.

Lee grumbled and picked Celes up and sat her on the chair. He didn't like this one bit. He knew she was testing the 'water' but she didn't need to keep brushing up against him. " _Ro, stop touching him._ " He growled through their link.

" _Cool down cave man and let me work._ " She snapped at him.

Harry felt heat rise up the back of his neck and gave a little growl and got up off his chair. " _I think we need to punch him now."_ Harry growled to Lee.

Celes sighed and slid off her chair and went over and stood on the other side of John and smiled up at him. "Enjoying learning how to cook something new, Mr. I-can-cook-Hawaiian-food." she teased.

John smiled down at Celes. "As a matter of fact, I am Pockets." he said with a wink and then went back to what Roman showed him to do.

Lee glared at the other cooking stations. " _I think you are right but it looks like the women are protecting him._ " He really didn't like it.

Roman drained the potatoes and the eggs. She seperated the eggs from the potatoes. After draining them she placed them in a bowl and put the potatoes in the refrigerator. She ran the cold water and started peeling the eggs. She looked up at Harry and Lee and shot them a glare. " _If you two dont calm down you are going to ruin this dinner._ " She hissed at them through theirs links. " _If you ruin this I will leave back ti the Burrow and won't talk to either one of you unless I need sex._ "

Harry sighed and waved his hand to make chairs appear. " _Stupid girls."_ he said sounding like a teenager but not really caring. " _Can't just not play with fire, oh no. Not even a day after he managed to convince Celes to go into that library and nearly get herself killed they're all fawning over him like hes a lost god damn puppy."_ Harry growled at Lee through the connection.

Celes frowned a little at the boys and then smiled back up at John. "You know, we will have to find a sweet you like. Maybe you'll like ambrosia. You said you like fruit."

John smiled and nodded. "I'll try anything you want to make me." he said with a little shrug.

"Oh! My mom used to make that. She put whipped cream, a little sour cream, and walnuts in it." Roman said with a smiled. She looked up at John. "Don't worry we will get some meat on your bones in no time."

" _Stinken girls. Why do they have to gush all over him? He looks... a little dorky looking_." He knew he was sounding like a teenager that was part if the cool crowd but he didn't care. It just irked him how... much attention he was getting.

" _I agree, dorky looking."_ Harry sent watching the girls fawn over him. " _What is that? Oh lets take care of the poor evil man. Girls!"_

Celes nodded with a smile. "Its yummy, pineapples and mandarin oranges too." she bobbed her head. "Oh! Do you like Chocolate? I can make something with chocolate. I have a whole book full of just chocolate recipes." she said to him eyes sparkling.

"I do, but I don't eat it that often. I remember when I was young, my mom used to make this pie out of chocolate." he said.

Celes eyes lit up. "I can make Chocolate pie for you, I don't do meringue on top though, I do whipped cream."

John laughed. "I'd like that." he said to her.

Roman moaned. The last time she had chocolate pie it was when they had their group sex. "I so can't wait until I'm done baking. I'm gonna eat every sweet I can think of." She said as she made a mental note of all the sweets she wanted.

Lee shook his head. " _This is ridicules. We should be iver there teasing them and having them giggle. I'm not liking this guy at all. After dinner we should corner him and lay down the law and reinforce it with a couple of punches."_

Celes giggled as she thought about how many times she had attempted to make Chocolate pie with little success. She rubbed her belly and looked up at John. "Thank you, by the way, for yesterday." She whispered.

John smiled and reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Sure." he said and dropped his hand with a little sheepish smile.

Harry's eyes widened when John touched Celes. " _Not cool!"_ he sent to Celes.

Celes turned and glared at him. " _Stop it now, he's my friend. The only reason we even know hes worth a shot is because I took the time to know him better. You're acting like a child."_ she snapped at him and turned back without another word and smiled again.

"Okay, ribs in the oven." She told John as she smashed the eggs and added them to the cooled potatoes. She brought out the mayo, mustard, black pepper, and salt. She added them into the bowl and pushed it towards John. She hopped up on the counter and smiled down at him. "Mix please." She told him as she kicked her legs. When he was done mixing she took out a fork and tasted it. She scooped more out and heled out for John to eat. "What do you think?" She asked.

John took a bite and nodded. "Good. Really good. I like it." he said smiling down at her.

Celes looked at Roman with a little pout and leaned over a little. "I want to try." she said to her.

Roman giggled. She scooped some out and fed her some. She licked the fork and placed it into the sink. "Oh!" She hopped off the counter and placed the pot of veggies on the stove to steam. "You're pretty good at taking directions." She told John and picked his side.

"I like to learn." he said to her.

Celes went over and sat back down with a sigh and rubbed her belly watching them.

Roman smiled and wanted to flirt with him by touching him more or bumping her hip into his. She shook her head and sat next to Celes. "So, books and learning are the things that I have received. You seem to pick things up pretty fast too. You will make a good pupil." She told him. "Do you draw or paint?"


	9. Chapter 9

John turned to the two girls and smiled. "No, but I can sing." he said. "I can play several instruments, it seems to come naturally." he shrugged. "I dont do it a whole lot though… given like I said this is the first time in years I've had control for longer than a few hours at a time." he said.

"Oh! Singing is good. Maybe we can teach him some songs, Roman." Celes said taking her hand and rubbing little circles with her fingers in Roman's palm.

"We could but he is a natural." She smiled as she took him in. She looked him up and down and bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "He could probably do a couple songs at the club." She said. "I think the girls would love to have him there." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Thats because of his Hawaiian magnetism." she said looking at him.

John blushed. "I dont know if I could sing in front of a crowd." he said.

"Its okay. You don't have to sing at the club... but I know I would like you to. But we will go slow. Maybe singing can help center you." She shrugged. She bounced in her seat. "I'm so excited. I can so see you up on stage singing. Oh I can get more female customers in."

John blushed deeper and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… maybe I could try sometime." he said. "Until then I can just… sing to you or Celes maybe?"

Celes gave a smile. "I would like to hear you sing." she said.

"Me too." She kicked her legs and ran her thumb over Celes' wrist. "I think this is good progress. I'll have to write all this down. Make a journal about you. What type out magic can you do? Maybe we have some similar powers I can help you with or you me?"

John smiled. "I have Kama's powers, but if I use them too much while I'm me he tends to be able to break down my wall. Um… when I had...Tabby I could speak to her with thoughts. I can do wandless magic so the spells from the books in mine and other classes. Uh… I can go into dreams, take people into mine… um… I don't know what else." he shrugged.

"I can help you use Kama's powers without out him talking over. I do it all the time with Pele." She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "I'm a little confused. I mean my mom was mated to my dad and when she passed away he seemed fine... well aside from the depression and all. And you seem fine." She looked over to Celes. "I can understand why you would be destroyed but..." she frowned and looked over to Harry and Lee. "Why would they?"

"Why would they what? Not be destroyed? The mating happens with the woman. As a man I don't choose my mate… I mean beyond trying to show I am the best choice. Tabby wasn't Hawaiian, she was from Long Island sound." he said to Roman. "She wasn't my mate, she did however repair my soul when I was young." he said with a shrug.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She asked. "She was a soul mate." She pushed back her though about Lee and Harry. She would have to think about it later.

"Soul mate… yes. I never thought of putting… is that what you meant with Celes, I didn't even know anyone else had ever done that before." he looked at them. "Thats amazing. But yes she was my soul mate as you put it. When Kama awakened in me when I was 17 though he killed her to prove a point to me." he said looking away.

Celes gave a little frown and her heart went out to him. "I knew he was lying when he said it was Venelope's fault." she whispered. She wanted to go over and hug him.

"That asshole." Roman growled. She sighed and kissed Celes' hand. "One thing about me is that I'm... outgoing. I do a lot of things for shock value." She told John. "So I say a lot of things that are inappropriate. When Celes healed me I called her my soulmate. It stuck. Lee is my first husband and Harry is my second husband... well if you really think about it Harry is my first husband and Lee is my second husband." She chuckled. When Harry and Celes married, he also married me through Celes. We refuse to be parted and he just accepted it. Same with Lee."

John nodded. "I've been in Celes' memories through her dreams. I know a lot of that. I also know that it was tough." he said looking at the girls and trying to ignore the guys hard stares again.

Celes gave a little nod. "It was, but we are good now." she said looking around at the boys and smiled at them brightly. "We are better than good now." she said with a wink at them.

Roman snorted. "Those butt monkeys are still on my shit list. I'm just biding my time before I get them back." She frowned at them and shook her head with a sigh. "Look at them. Looking all puffed out and indignant. They look cute too. I want to stay mad at them but they won't let me." She got up and checked the veggies. She turned the fire off from under it. "You can take the ribs out. They are done." She told John.

John did as she said and looked at her curiously since she'd brought it up anyway. "Why are you upset with them?" he asked.

Celes gave a little snort and shook her head. "Thats a can of worms, that question is." Celes slid off her chair and walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek then stepped over to Lee and pressed her back into his front and leaned her head back on his chest.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms possessively around her. "Minx." He growled.

Roman shook her head. "Long story short I 'scared' Harry and he punished me by tag teaming with Lee to get me pregnant. Apparently I'm less 'reckless' when I'm pregnant." She growled and and pulled down plates. "Stinky butt monkeys." She grumbled. "Well, come make your plates." She called to them.

Harry walked over to Roman and kissed her temple. "I love you, Ku'uipo." he said to her trying to soften her a little.

Celes giggled a little and looked up at Lee and shook her head. " _You get worked up too easy."_ she said and went to go over and get food.

John waited politely while they all made plates for themselves and then made his own and joined them at the table. He looked around at them all with a smile. "This is nice."

Lee ate as he watched John. He relaxed a little now that he was eating. He nodded as he acknowledged John.

Roman smiled at him, "Which part? Eating with people or be able to eat as yourself?"

John smiled, "Both actually." he said.

Harry gave a little smile, he could actually relate to that a little. "When you find sync it'll get easier." he told him.

Celes smiled at Harry, he was cracking a little. "Its nice to sit down and eat with family." she sighed and started in on her ribs first her desire for red meat taking over.

Lee nodded again. Over the past week he had only been around a couple of times and wanted able to eat with Celes once. Now that he was synced, he had to admit it really did feel good. "Does anyone want something to drink?"

"Water." Roman told him as she ate the potato salad. "Oh, can you bring over the rolls too?"

"Waters good for me too, Mate." Harry said to him.

Celes bounced a little. "Lemon lime gatorade please." she said and licked her fingers and then went back to eating the ribs.

John gave a smile. "I'm partial to guava juice if you have it." he said.

Lee nodded and collected the drinks he gave John his juice and waters all around. He placed the rolls on the table.

Roman reached for a roll and bumped into Harry. " _I love you too, but you are not sleeping with me tonight. I'm still upset with you."_ She told Harry in their private link.

Harry sighed and took a roll and shook his head. " _I could probably live with that, but could we at least sleep in the same room?"_ he asked her.

Celes continued to eat and licked her lips and looked at John. "So, I think tomorrow you need to have breakfast brought to you." she said to him matter of factly.

John shook his head. "I can just in the Great Hall." he said to her. "but thank you."

Roman shook her head. "No, you are part of us. Besides the more you are alone the more likely he will take over." She told him. "Dont argue with me. You're not going to win. The only other person who can try is Harry." She said nodding to him. _"We can sleep in the same room but different beds."_ She told him.

"Alright, alright." John said and shook his head. He felt better already, he was amazed at how these people who had been messed with by his alter ego could just let him in. " _Its just a game for them. They will turn on you the first chance they get."_ Kama whispered in his mind.

Harry shook his head a little. " _Same bed, but we can sleep under separate blankets."_ he countered.

A burst of excitement shot into Roman's stomach. She knew that was not going to work. Especially if they were in the same bed. " _Negative. Different beds."_ She told him. He was negotiating with her. She was not going to go down without a little fight.

"So, how are your classes going? Are you... you when you teach?" Lee asked.

John nodded. "He finds it boring to teach the classes. He uh…" he glanced at Celes. "Only comes out during the day when he want to uh… mess with Celes." he said blushing a little.

Celes gave a little smile. "He does that… ass monkey." she growled as she got up and grabbed more ribs and came back and started in on them. She hadn't eaten anything but them yet.

"You sauce covered minx." Lee whispered to Celes as he started to take ribs off her plate. "Veggies and potato salad, eat." He told her.

Celes looked up at him and licked her lips. "But I…" she trailed off and slumped down in her seat a little. "Fine." she said and started to eat the potato salad. " _Maybe you can lick me clean later."_ she sent to him with a devilish smile.

Harry had sat thinking about it and came up with a solution. " _Fine separate beds, but I choose the design."_ he said to Roman through their connection.

" _What? There is only one design. You in your bed across from mine."_ She shifted a little in her seat as she ate. How had she gotten herself in this mess?

Lee smiled as he gripped her chin and leaned over. He licked and sucked on her cheeks. "Maybe." He teased.

John watched them a little envious. He wanted that with someone, the four of them seemed to be able to show affection to one another well. There was no jealousy or anger, just love. He wanted love again. " _Love is weakness, you idiot."_ Kama sent him starting to creep in to take over.

Celes giggled. "I hope so." she said and kissed his chin before going back to her food humming a little to herself.

Harry grinned at Roman. " _Its all I ask, is that you let me draw up the beds."_ he said to her and finished his plate.

Roman frowned. She wanted to say yes but knew she was going to be stepping into some kind of trap. She looked at John and frowned. " _Love is what makes you strong."_ She told him. Roman smiled up at Harry. " _I know you are planning something... but ok."_ She drank her water and sat back. She had eaten half her plate and decided it wasn't what she wanted.

John's eyes widened. " _You can… you can hear us?"_ he asked Roman. " _Of course Pele can hear us, just another reason to list off why she belongs with me."_ Kama snapped at John like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

Roman picked up another roll and ate it. She didn't say anything else or acknowledge John.

Lee looked over towards her. "Full already?"

"No, just... not what I was craving." She told him.

Celes gave a little smiled to Roman. "Can I have the rest of your ribs?" she asked. "All I want is red meat and gatorade lately." she said sheepishly.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You two are so weird when you're pregnant."

John gave a little wince and pushed his plate away. He was starting to slip and needed to leave before Kama came out and tried to hurt people he was coming to care for deeply. "Thank you for dinner, but I should really be going. I have to um… find Venelope before he comes back and ask her to do something for me." he said starting to stand.

Roman looked over at him and gave him a smile. "You are a good man. We will see you in the morning." She told him.

Harry stood. "I'll walk you out, if thats alright." he said to John with a friendly smile.

He nodded as he stood up. "Thanks again." He told them and started to walk out. He gritted his teeth teeth he tried to keep under control.

Harry walked with him out into the corridor. "So, you're the real deal then? Cause if you're not and you are just messing with Celes and Roman… we will have to have words mate. And it won't be just me you deal with." he said to him.

He nodded to say he understood but then Kamapua'a forced himself out. "You can say and threaten all you want but we both know Pele belongs to me." He growled.

Lohiau narrowed his eyes and pressed his power out a little. "Pele is not, never was, and never will be yours. She is mine and Alemana's get used to it Kamapua'a." he said in a low growl.

"So did she feel the need to be protected with you or with me while she chose to go with _me_ to the library?" He told him. "I warned you before, didn't I?"

"She didn't go to the library with _you_ she went with John." he snarled in his face.

"It still wasn't _you._ When are you going to get that she is still trying to run from you?" He walked away.

Harry growled and watched him go, and then he walked back into the classroom and walked over to Roman who was standing at one of the sinks cleaning up. "Same bed." he growled at her and scowled and sat down at a stool close by to watch her.

Celes sensed the tension build in the room and stiffened a little. She wanted to ask what happened but she could feel Harry's anger radiating from him and gripped Lee's arm in worry.

Lee frowned but didn't say anything. He held Celes' hand and continued to off her plate.

Roman growled. " _You cant changed the deal."_ She told Harry.

Harry shut his eyes and suppressed another growl and counted to ten. He sighed again and scrubbed his hand down his face and looked at Roman. "Why'd…" he looked over at Celes. "Why did you have to start talking to him?" he snapped at her.

Celes closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I was trying to see if he had weaknesses." she said. "I did what I do, talk to people, get them to open up."

Harry growled. "Well.. you shouldn't have." he said and turned back to Roman. "And you…" he just shook his head and dropped his forehead on the counter and banged it. "Why can't you two just do as you're told?" he growled.

"What the hell did I do?" She snapped.

Harry's head snapped up. "You keep running away from me." he said to her loudly.

"I'm running away from you. What the hell is your problem? You know what. I dont care. I'm going back to the flat and I'm gonna take a bath. Stinken butt monkey." She muttered to herself as she tossed the kitchen towel onto the counter.

Harry growled and stood up. "Thats right, go back to the flat. Avoid. I'm just sick of this, yes I got you pregnant… out of some primal need to control you… but come on! You can stop with the being angry about it already." he said to her. "You can stop with the retreating away from me… you know what? Nevermind. Be angry for the rest of your goddamn life for all I care." he said and left the classroom with a growl.

Roman growled and followed him back to the flat once inside she pinned him to the wall with her magic. "You think I'm still angry at you for that? I'm annoyed that you gave into your primal need, but right now. Right here, I'm upset because _you_ don't listen to me!"

"I don't listen to you? Really? You don't listen to me! I say something or ask you to do something and you do the exact opposite. I'm suppose to protect you, but I can't if you go off and do just whatever the hell you want! If you just run away!" Harry growled again. "I love you, but sometimes I really just want to tie you to a bed in a room and make sure you never do anything stupid again."

Roman screamed and paced in front of him. "You honestly think you can protect me?" She slammed a fist into the wall next to him. "I dont need your goddamn protection. I'm more powerful than _you_ are. _I_ can destroy Kamapua'a now if I choose. _I_ can make _everyone_ in this castle to do my will. I may not make you but I can do other things to you. No, I don't need your protection." She let him go and walked to the bathroom and started the bath.

Harry stood against the wall in stunned silence. She really didn't need him, did she? He was starting to feel numb. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He started a fire and just stared at it. Lately it seemed like no one needed him. He was just an extra body around. He was pissed off at Celes, he was upset with Roman and he just seemed to be floating there waiting for one of them to need him. He gave a half hearted growl and sighed crossing his arms and still staring at the fire.

Roman stripped and sat in the bath. She calmed down a little and sighed. she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her and walked out to the living room. "Harry... I need you." She said softly. "I don't need your protection but I do need you. I'm always going to need you."

Harry turned to her and gave a little sigh. "I know that… Kama just… That guy I swear." he shook his head as if to clear it and smiled at Roman a little. "I'm sorry." he said to her.

She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry for yelling." She told him. She sighed as she stood up. "I love you, but the baby don't seem to like you very much." She told him.

Harry chuckled. "I think that may be right. I think the baby knows that its daddy was a bit… primal when he got mummy pregnant." he said reaching out and touching her flat belly over the towel. He pushed under the fold of the towel and touched her bare belly with a moan. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm trying to do better about all the over possessive crazy I've had since China." he said to her rubbing his hand over her midsection.

Roman shivered as she looked down at him. "I know you are. I can feel it. Its why I warn you before I snap." She told him. She bit her lower lips and gave a little moan.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad you do that, its like a mini reality check for me." he said and ran his hand over her hip and gripped and pulled her closer to him. He pushed the towel off of her and kissed her belly and then down to her pelvic bone.

Romaned shivered and moaned as she slid her fingers into his hair. "Koa... I... have to return to my..." she moaned again and rolled her hips. "...bath."

Harry moaned and stood up and picked her up and walked her over to the bathroom. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared and he shut the door with his foot. He carried her over to the already filled tub and lowered them into it, her sitting on top of him. He pushed her hair down to one side and kissed the back of her neck and started to massage her shoulders.

She moaned as she leaned her head forward. She shivered and gave a sighed as she relaxed some more. She giggled as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to bathe me? Its been awhile since you've done so." She teased.

Harry chuckled and moved his thumbs to massage her neck while his finger splayed out over her collarbones tickling the tops of her breasts. After a few minutes of that he grabbed a clean washcloth from the pile near by and filled it with her soap and began to slowly wash her body. He kissed the back of her neck again.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of him washing her. She giggled again as she leaned back against him. "This is the way we wash our arms. Wash our arms." She sang.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he lifted one of her legs and ran the washcloth up and down it and then did the other. He kissed her shoulder as he brought the washcloth down between her legs and ran it lightly over her core. Then he brought it up and ran it over her breasts tweaking both nipples until they were erect. He chuckled at her shiver and kissed the side of her neck again and started to rinse her. When he was finished he tipped her head back a little and dumped water over her head so it stayed out of her face. Once it was wet he started the process of washing her very long hair and started to hum to her the tune from his song.

Roman shivered again. She moaned at the feel of his fingers massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes and listened to him hum. If her body wasn't heating up before, it was now. "Oh, my. What strong fingers you have." She told him.

Harry just chuckled and continued to massage her scalp. When he finished and tipped her head back again and rinsed her hair. After that he conditioned it, also taking time to massage her scalp and then rinsed that out. When he was finished he pushed all her hair to one side and leaned down, still humming and kissed her neck. He nipped it and then kissed up to her ear. He sucked on the lobe for a minute then turned her head and kissed her on the lips running his tongue along them and then dipping it inside her mouth to swirl around her tongue.

Roman moaned as she leaned against him and kissed him back. She sucked on his tongue and started to turn. She straddled his lap and leaned against him. She moaned again and then looked at him. She smiled and kissed him again. "Your kisses are intoxicating." She moaned.

Harry moaned and nodded. "So are yours." he said and kissed her again pulling her hips a little. Then he lifted her a little and lowered her onto him slowly. He let out a long moan as he felt the heat and tightness of her core wrap around him. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and thrust slowly into her.

She moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back for him. She wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair. Excitement shot into her stomach as she moaned again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and gripped her under her ass to help her move atop him. He kissed her again and then down her chin and neck and nipped at her collarbones. With a moan he started to quicken their pace a little. He closed his eyes and just felt her around him. He moaned again and kissed up her neck again.

Roman moaned as she followed his thrust. She enjoyed his hands on her, they way he made her move to his liking. She kissed down his neck his shoulder and lightly nipped it. She she shuddered out a moan and felt her nipples harden more as they rubbed against his his chest. She felt the warm steel if his nipple rings rub against her and she shivered again.

Harry gave his own shiver when his piercings rubbed against her. He gave a little growl and reached forward and kissed her neck, then he left a trail of hickies down it and around her collarbones and all over the tops of her breasts. He quickened their pace and moaned a little louder. The room filled with the sounds of Roman's moans, his owns and the sound of the water. He kissed along her collarbone again and grazed his teeth up to her shoulder and bit into it lightly. He had the insane urge to mark her as his own, he growled a little and quickened the pace again.

Roman moans grew higher in pitch. She held onto his neck as she leaned her head back for him. she matched his speed and gave into him. She looked down at him and felt her heart swell. She loved him so much she that she didn't even know how to express it. The only way she could was to allow him to be dominant. She shivered again and felt hotter. He made her feel loved and dirty at the same time. She wanted to see him thrust into her. She shivered at the thought of mirrors.

Harry growled into her neck and nipped at it. He then sank his teeth into the base of it with a growl and started to thrust harder and deeper and faster into her. He pulled her down on him each time he thrusted and growled each time he did so as well. He leaned forward a little and buried his face in the crook between her breasts and neck and kept growling. He wanted every part of her in the moment. He reached up and kissed her plunging his tongue into her mouth demanding that she respond with her own. He growled and shivered a little as he felt his orgasm start to creep up his spine.

Roman screamed out her moans against his mouth as she shivered. She sucked onto his tongue. She wrapped her magic around them so that they felt closer and pressed together. She rocked hard and fast against him. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled on it. He was going to drive her insane. She needed more of him. A part of her demanded that he give more. She shivered and pulled away from his mouth. She pressed her lips to his neck. "Harry..." she whimpered. "You own me."

Harry growled and nipped at her neck and then bit into her shoulder again and pulled back and looked at her. "I own you." he growled at her and kissed her as they came.

She moaned loudly and shook. Her hips contracted as she shook a little. She collapsed on him and moaned again. She kissed the side of his neck and nipped it. "Koa..." she moaned. "Again."

Harry moaned as he felt himself harden again inside of her. "Dear God, Ku'uipo." he moaned and pulled her tighter to him as he started to thrust into her again. "You're going to kill me, but it'll be a good death." he growled out and kissed her deeply.

She shivered as she moaned against his mouth. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I just need... God I want you so bad. I want you to use me hard." She kissed him again. "Make me scream until I lose my voice." She told him and kissed him again as she rocked her hips.

Harry shivered and growled. He stood with them up and stepped out of the bathtub. He pulled her off of him and heard her whimper but just smiled and pulled them down to the ground. He turned her so that she was on all fours in front of him and he moaned as he thrust hard back into her. He held her hips and pulled her against him with each thrust. He leaned down and licked up her spine and then left a trail of kisses going back down. He reached on of his hands around her body and found her piercing and rolled it between his finger and thumb and growled.

Roman moaned and she closed her eyes and took in the feel of what he was doing. She squealed out her moans and started time feel her juices leak out. She shivered and rolled her hips to press into his hand. Her breathing grew heavy as her nipples harden more.

Harry moved from rolling her piercing to playing with her clit as he continued to pound into her from behind. He growled each time their bodies came together and leaned down and kissed her lower back and then sucked on it at her spine. He growled against it and then he stopped playing with her clit and reached forward and grabbed her hair giving it a little tug causing her to arch her back and change the angle so now he slammed into her g spot. He buried his hand in her hair and gave another very loud growl as he felt her react to the new angle.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch. She shivered and started to scream. With each thrust time g spot the louder she grew in pitch. She felt more of her juices leak and run down her inner thighs. She curled her hands into the towel under them as she pushed back harder onto him. She slid a hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit. She rolled her hips as she felt the familiar pressure of her juices build up.

Harry's loud growls mingled with her screams and he smiled as he continued to pound into her harder. He leaned down and kissed up her spine again and licked back down it again. He tugged on her hair again and bit into her lower back and then sank his teeth into her ass and gave a loud growl and continued what he was doing. He threw his head back and felt her juices and her body tightening. He growled again.

Roman squealed when Harry bit her ass. She shuddered again as she felt her orgasm fill her. She leaned her head down onto the floor and tried to work through her orgasm. She felt herself tighten more onto Harry. She screamed again as he pounded into her. Her toes curled and she felt her thighs start to quiver. Her lower back and stomach also started to contract. "H-harry..." she whimpered.

Harry growled her slowly tightening around him causing his orgasm to fill him again. He pumped a few more times and then growled and gripped her tighter on the hip and hair. "Now!" He roared and his orgasm slammed into him.

She screamed as she finally allowed her orgasm to take over. She screamed louder as her juices flooded out. She jerked and shook as and collapsed onto the floor. She panted and closed her eyes.

Harry took deep breaths as he fell back against the side of the tub and looked down at Roman. He panted and wiped sweat off his brow. "I...think...it's...time... For bed." He panted out at her and once he had a little more strength he reached for her and lifted her into his arms and held her close to him kissing her cheeks and chuckling whenever she jerked.

"Why... are you... laughing?" She asked hoarsely. She jerked again and moaned.

Harry chuckled again. "No reason, you want some tea?" He asked her as he stood with her. He walked to the door peaked out and found the flat quiet. He wondered where Celes and Lee were and stepped out into the hall and carried Roman over to the new bedroom and cracked open the door and walked them inside. "Still want to sleep in separate beds?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. You destroyed my annoyance." She told him. "Butt monkey."

Harry chuckled and set her down on the bed. "Sorry." He said. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her to him. He smiled. "Sorry about today. Really." He said and combed his hand through her hair.

She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. She enjoyed the warmth that was wrapping around her from him. "I know you are." She told him. "I love you. It's why you, Celes, and Lee get away with a lot." She pressed her nose to his chest and closed her eyes. She pulled away and looked at him. "You do know I love you, right? So there is no need for you to be jealous of John." She told him.

Harry gave a little growl. "You and Celes were fawning over him." He said. "Touching him, he touched Celes..." He sighed and rubbed her arm. "I love you too." He sighed.

She pulled back and leaned up on her elbow so that she could look down at him. "Harry, I need to know what I can do and how far I can go before Kama comes out. He said this was the longest he has ever been himself. He is actually a very good man. The poor things had his soul mate killed and has been alone ever since. No one can take care of him because of Kama. He may look strong but that is all clothes. The poor thing is starving. And not just from food but from the lack of emotional strength, and human connection." She leaned down and kissed them. "You of all people should understand the loneliness."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright." he said brushing her hair back. "Fine, okay I think I can learn to live with it." he sighed and pulled her back down and rolled them over so he was on top of her. "Just be careful, please." he said to her.

She cupped his face and kissed him. "I will." She told him. She smiled as she rubbed her nose against his. "How much do you love me?" She giggled. "Cause I love you a lot."

Harry chuckled. "I love you a lot too, a lot a lot." he said and kissed her.

she giggled and kissed him again. "You have to stop or you are going to arouse me again. Then we won't be able to sleep."

Harry smiled. "I guess we have to sleep a little before you wake up in the morning for your ramen." he said kissed her again and then over her cheeks and neck. He groaned and dropped his head next to hers.

She gave an excited squeal as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. She kissed his cheek and then settled down. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She faced him and they shared each other's breath. "Good night." She whispered as she drifted to sleep.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep shortly after her.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked up at the ceiling of the Astronomy tower and then back at Lee. She had suggested they come here instead of going back to the flat since Harry and Roman seemed to be arguing at the time. She smiled at him and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Lee wrapped the blankets tightly around them as he pulled her nude body against his. "I'm good." He told her and pressed his face into her neck. He gave a small yawn and then nipped her neck. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "I am." she said and closed her eyes for a minute and then they popped back open. "Do you want to go back to teaching tomorrow?" she asked with her own little yawn.

"That would be nice." He told her. "Why, did you have something planned?"

Celes gave a little smile and pressed her forehead into his chest. "No, I just wanted to know if you were going back so I could." she said softly as her eyes started to droop.

He rubbed his chin over her head. "I think you should talk yo Harry first." He told her.

Celes sighed. "He's really mad at me." she said and closed her eyes. "Maybe I should wait, Ro can probably teach my classes tomorrow. Its the short day tomorrow anyway." she mumbled.

"Yes thats probably best." He told her and kissed her. He gave a little moan and kissed to her lips. He nibbled on them and gave a lit whimper sound to tease her.

Celes moaned and pushed closer to him. Her body started to heat up, and she kissed his chin and down his neck and gave another little moan. "Lee…" she said pressing her hips closer to his.

He smiled as he allowed her to kiss his neck. "Yes?" He rubbed her back, processing her into him.

Celes gave a little gasp and a moan. He was so mean to her sometimes, she shivered and smiled. "Take me now, please." she moaned and brought her leg up over his hip.

"Take you where, Inimorar Mea?" He teased as he slid his hand up her thigh and back down to her knee. He pulled her closer and pressed his shaft against her core. He rubbed the length of himself against her and gave a moan. "I dont want to take you anywhere. I want to stay right here."

Celes rolled her hips and moaned as well, she gave a little pout. "You are so mean to me." she said with a mock sob. "You know what I mean, teasing me like this is just mean." she pouted and kissed him rolling her hips again, she gave a little jerk when his shaft rubbed against her sensitive and swollen clit.

"But I have to tease you." He told her. He rubbed against her again. "I did this for Ro when she was pregnant with Rain. Remember she could have sex?" He moaned again and made sure to rub right against her clit the whole time.

Celes shivered and pouted some more. "But I can have sex." she complained and closed her eyes and moaned and gave another little jerk. "O-oh you are an evil m-man." she groaned out and rolled her hips again.

"You like this." He told her and started to move his hips fast, causing himself to rub faster against her. "Movie with, Cel. I know you like this."

Celes shuddered and rolled her hips with him, it was extremely erotic what he was doing. Her whole body shivered with his words and what he was doing. "I… do." she moaned and opened her eyes to look at him. "You're… s-still… evil." she squealed.

He gave an evil chuckled and move faster against her. He cupped her ass and helped her move again him just as fast. He moaned as he closed his eyes. He could already felt her juices starting to leak. With one swirled movement he thrust inside her. He pulled hard and fast as he held onto her knee.

Celes felt her legs go a little weak and butterflies fill her stomach. She gave a little shriek and gripped his shoulders and shut her mouth. She kept up her little shrieks with each thrust. She ran her hands down to his bicep and gripped it tighter and she kissed him deeply and then licked along his lips.

He opened his mouth and kissed her he thrust his tongue into her mouth and teased her. He moaned as he pumped faster and harder into her. He pulled her closer so that her clit was pressed against every time he thrust into her. He moaned against her mouth as he sucked on her tongue.

Celes shrieked a little louder and let him take control of what was going on. She dropped her head back a little and shrieked as her whole body started to shiver and shake with the need to release and the feeling of sheer ecstasy.

Lee growled with each thrust. He leaned over and licked her neck. He nipped hit and then just bit it. He growled against her neck. He licked to soothe the sting. And moved on to another spot and did the same thing. He shivered shivered he felt his orgasm. He moaned against her neck.

Celes gave little screams now with every thrust and she gripped Lee tighter. She kissed and nipped at his neck and chin and pressed herself as close to him as she could managed. She felt her orgasm start to fill her body and herself tighten around his shaft. "Lee… Oh God… please…" she shrieked out and then screamed again as her body kept shaking with the need to release.

He grunted and the moaned. "Yes... God, yes!" He moaned against her neck.

Celes let out a little scream as her whole body tightened in her orgasm, she shook hard against him and gave another little scream when her juices gushed out of her. She moaned and shut her eyes and dropped her forehead on his chest and clung to him.

He chuckled as he held her. He panted and moaned again. He kissed her and rubbed her arms and back. He took a deep breath to calming breathing. "You okay?"

Celes nodded. "I'm okay." she sighed and pulled away and looked at him. "Do you want to stay up here or go back to the flat?" she asked tiredly.

He kissed and held her. "I think we should go back." He told her. "Then when they wake for Ro's ramen we can tell them she will be the sub for potions." He kissed her forehead. "We may need to talk to Minerva about Ro being a sub."

Celes smiled. "I think Minny won't mind." she whispered and snuggled a little closer to Lee. "I think when Ro wants her ramen you should go with her. I mean if you are okay with being away from me for an hour or so. Harry has things to say to me… I can tell." she sighed and shut her eyes again.

He nodded. "You are in good hands." He kissed her one last time and waved his hand. They were dressed and the little pellet was gone. He got up and scooped her into his arms. "Come on, smiles. Lets get to bed."

Celes gave a contented sigh. "Yes sir." she said to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he started out of the tower. He carried her back to the flat and she gave a little smile when they walked in. "Its very quiet." she whispered with a little giggle.

"Yeah, only one hole in the wall and a towel on the ground. I think they worked them out." He told her as he went to his room with her.

Celes sighed and smiled. "Thats good, my belly gets all rumbly when we, any of us, fight." she said rubbing her belly and making a sour face.

He laid her on the bed and laid next to her. He placed a hand on her baby belly and rubbed it. "You will have to endure the sour stomach for a little longer. Bree happy?"

Celes sighed and rubbed her belly and then grabbed Lee's hand and placed it over the top part of her belly and pressed a little. "Feel her heartbeat? Its strong. Bree is fine." she whispered. "My little bean." she said eyes filling with tears. "I almost lost her." she whispered.

"Don't cry, Smiles." He brushed some of her tears away. "Addie said she is fine. And from what you said John helped a lot."

Celes took a deep breath and smiled. "He did." she whispered. "He gave up control to protect her." she sighed and shut her eyes still holding Lee's hand over Bree's heartbeat. "He needs our help." she said softly.

"He needs a few punches and then he needs to find his own woman . Or women to gush all over him. Stupid dorky looking, guy."

Celes opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Lee, you don't need to be jealous. I love you, and I'm yours. Roman loves you and she's yours. Don't you worry about that. We just need to help him. He's lonely, and starving. Stupid asshat Kama doesn't let him do much of anything. He's lost so much. Wouldn't you want the same if you lost everything? He needs friendship and love in his life." she said and reached up and ran her thumb over his cheekbone.

"No." He pouted as he laid down on his back. He was being a spoiled brat but he didn't care.

Celes shook her head. "Lee, you are being such a little baby about this. Come on. Can't you see that he needs us?" she asked him, she ran her hands over his head and down the back of his neck.

He sighed. "Okay. Okay." He told her. "I don't like it, but I'll _try_ to be understanding. I don't like it. But I'll try."

Celes gave a little giggle. "You are such a caveman." she hugged him. "Thank you for trying, thats all I can ask I suppose." she said and kissed him a few times on different parts of his face.

"Okay." He kissed her and the rolled onto his side and then pulled a blanket over them. "Lets sleep. Tomorrow is a short day."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "We should all do something tomorrow afternoon." she sighed and then drifted off into sleep.

He chuckled and held her to him. He waved a hand and her clothes disappeared. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

Celes's eyes fluttered open hours later, she was as usual awakened by Roman's craving. She then stayed awake because her own need to eat kicked in. She looked over at Lee and sighed and sat up halfway, still half pinned by Lee's arm. She stretched a little and turned to Lee and kissed his nose and giggled. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." she sang and giggled again.

"Mmm, is it already time?" He groaned. He pulled her a little close and snuggled closer.

Celes giggled again and snuggled into him. "Yes, it is." she said and kissed his chin. She moaned. "Come on, I wont be able to go back to sleep." she whispered to him and pressed her whole body against his and shivered as her flesh came into solid contact with his.

"Okay." He sat up and rubbed his face. "Okay, I'm up."

Celes sat up next to him and wiggled and then frowned up at Lee. "You have to take Roman to ramen." she sighed and closed her eyes. "Time for me to face up to what I did with Harry now."

"Time to face the music." He told her. "Maybe if you wear a robe he won't be so hard on you... or sweats." He chuckled as he pulled on sweats of his own. He pulled on shoes and tied them.

Celes giggled as she watched him and looked around the room. She hadn't slept in it in nearly a week and a half. "I don't have anything to wear in here." she said with a little smile and waved her hand and her body was wrapped in one of her robes. She stood up on the bed on her knees and looked at him and pulled back her hair and secured it off of her neck in a messy bun with magic.

Lee turned to her and lifted up her chin. He didn't leave any marks this time. He kissed her and pulled her out of bed. "Come on, Minx."

Celes gave another little giggle and followed him out of his room and into the living room where Harry and Roman were getting ready to go to the ramen shop. She licked her lips and then bit the bottom one and looked at Harry. She kissed Lee's cheek and then walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his chest. "Could you stay?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and looked down at her and then looked over at Roman and then to Lee and then sighed and nodded.

"Come here, Butterfly." Lee told Roman.

Roman kissed Harry on the cheek. " _Mind your temper."_ She told him through their private link. She wrapped her arms around Lee and kissed him. "Take me to ramen." She demanded.

Lee chuckled. "Okay. We will be back in a bit." He told Harry and Celes.

Celes watched them go and then turned to Harry with a little smile.

Harry took Celes and pulled her over to the couch and sat her down and started pacing in front of her trying to work out what to say to her. He kept looking at her and then he'd go back to pacing. Finally he turned to her. "You're supposed to be the one that doesn't go off and do something halfcocked and reckless!" he said to her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth. "I know." She whispered looking up at him.

"Damn it, Celes you could have died. Did you even think? No you didn't think you just did. You don't do that, that's not you. You don't go looking for trouble. We have our hands full enough with Roman doing that! You can't do that. I need to trust that you won't. And now… now I'm not sure. I rely on the fact that I don't have to worry about you as much, because I know you won't go looking for trouble. It's different when it's someone taking you away or hurting you to get to us. But Celes _you_ did it this time. I… I can't even… why? Why would you do that? You _know_ that it's not smart. You could have died! Then where would we be? Roman would have died and then Lee and I would have died." He said to her.

"I know." Celes said again quietly. "I'm sorry."

Harry continued to pace and looked at her. "Celes… I just can't understand this. It's not like you to go off and do something like this. I mean I get that yes you're back to normal, but even in school you never did anything without thinking it out first." He said and stopped pacing and sat down next to her on the couch. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Don't ever do that again. Think, talk to me, or Lee… You talk to Lee about everything, what made you not want to this time?" he asked her.

"He wouldn't have let me do it, and he wasn't Lee… and until the day before yesterday Alemana and I were not Seeing Eye to eye about much of anything. I was talking to John a lot." She said to him.

"I understand that I guess, but Cel… you didn't think it through. That's so unlike you." He said trying to understand.

"Harry, I just wanted to help. And I'll admit, Kama got to me. He does, its really not that hard for him. He just… but John… John just wanted to help the kids and I agreed. I've been healing them for weeks, and Alemana when he'd let me, but I just wanted to help it stop." She sighed biting the inside of her mouth as her eyes filled with tears again. "I didn't mean to scare you or any of you. Now I feel like I'm on Lee and Alemana watch." She laughed a little.

Harry brushed a tear off her cheek. "You're going to just have to live with that for a while. Not to mention Ro and I will be staying at least until the both of us are satisfied you're not going to go off and do something stupid again." He said and kissed her nose.

Celes wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. "It'll be nice to have you around all the time. I miss you." She said softly and moved a little closer to him.

Harry smiled. "I miss you too." He said and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and pushed on Harry's shoulders to push him back a little. She moaned again and brought her hands up and undid his hair and ran her fingers. She smiled up at him. "Have I told you how much I just love your hair?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "You and Ro seem to both like it. I'm glad I decided to grow it out a little." He said to her and kissed her again. He brought his hands up into her hair and marveled at the color. "I remember when your hair used to have blonde in it." He said to her.

Celes smiled. "I'm happy with the color and then length but it could always be longer." She laughed a little. "I don't know why I kept cutting it off." She said to him and smiled and then her stomach growled.

Harry chuckled. "Lets feed you, then we can… do something else." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her and then getting up. "What do you want?" he asked her.

"Mmm, Hawaiian…" she said with a little blush. "Can you do that? If not I can." She said getting up.

"Sit down woman, I can make you a Hawaiian breakfast." He said as he went into the kitchen and started to try to find the things they needed. He frowned. "Theres no spam." He said looking at her.

Celes giggled. "I got it." She said and summoned a can of it to her after she grounded herself to Harry. She picked up the can and held it out. "There you go." She said cheerfully.

"Nifty power you got there." He teased.

"I like to think so." She said with a little grin.

Harry shook his head as he started working on her breakfast. He kept turning and looking at her and she would just smile at him and watch. She was so beautiful and he really did miss just spending time with her. Yes he missed the sex but it wasn't like she hadn't been seeking him out, but mostly he just missed getting to sit with her and talk. He finished her breakfast and made two plates and then sat down at the table with her after getting her a glass of juice.

Celes looked at him. "So, what are you going to have me do today?" she asked him.

Harry looked at her in mild surprise. "I thought you'd want to go back to your classes."

Celes giggled as she ate. "Lee made a valid point that I should spend the day with you. I sort of… scared the two of you. So today I will ask Ro to take my classes and we can spend the day together and then this evening the four of us can go do something fun… Unless Ro wants to do something with John too." Celes said thinking about him. "I think we should pack him some of this up and take it to him." She said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. "Alright, but wait for Ro to get back and you can go then."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Okay." She said and continued to eat her food.

Harry smiled at her. "I'd say I'll go with but it may irritate Ro a bit." He said.

"Yes well you've been awfully clingy and overprotective man with her lately." Celes pointed out with a little giggle.

"Yeah… I… sort of need to practice letting go a little. I just feel very protective of her and more so since she became pregnant."

"So… since China then?" Celes teased.

Harry shook his head. "Stop making fun of me." He laughed.

"Never. Harry Potter, I love you and will always make fun of you." She said to him.

Harry sobered. "You are first and always my wife, you were my wife along time before we were torn apart from one another Hi'iaka. Your sister and you were the women I loved most in the world, and still do." He said to her.

Hi'iaka cupped Lohiau's cheek and smiled at him. "I know that Pilikua. I love you so, and I have missed you in every life we didn't get to be together in." she whispered.

Lohiau smiled at her. "You look so different in this life, but yet, you are the same." He said and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. A spark went off and he stood quickly still kissing her and pulled her up against himself.

Celes gave a little gasp as he pulled a little too tightly. She pulled away. "Careful." She whispered.

Harry looked down at her and loosened his grip a little. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked her.

Celes laughed a little. "I'm fine, Mr. Enthusiastic." She said to him and nuzzled his neck. "I have to get dressed, shower and meditate. Not in that order. You want to meditate with me?" she asked him.

Harry smiled down at her. "Sure." He said and allowed her to lead him to over in front of the hearth. She started a fire in it, even though it was starting to get warm outside the castle was still pretty cold. They sat down and started to meditate together. By the time they finished Lee and Roman were coming back into the flat. Harry leaned over and kissed Celes full on the lips with a moan and then stood up and waved at them.

Celes took a few minutes to get her bearings after Harry's kiss and then stood herself using Harry's arm to help her up. She grinned at Roman and Lee. "Hello!" she said in her chipper morning voice and went over and started to make a little to go basket for John.

Lee smiled at them. "Feeling a little better?" He asked both Celes and Harry.

Roman smiled at Celes and kissed her cheek. "Morning and good night."

Harry gave a nod and went over and sat down at the table, he watched Celes and Roman. "Much better." he said.

Celes giggled at Roman. "You want to go with me to deliver breakfast to John? Harry made a little much so I thought we could share." she said to Roman.

"Its... first in the morning. Damn it. Okay." She kissed her cheek and sat on Lee's lap.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. He gave a sigh and watched Celes. "You are delivering it to John aren't you?"

Celes turned with a little smile. "Is that okay?" she asked him.

He sighed again. "Yeah... I guess so."

Roman leaned down and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. "It will be okay and we will be back." She nipped at his lips.

"Keep this up and I'll make you something special for lunch."

Celes gave a little smile and walked over and lowered herself into Harry's lap straddling it. She looked over at Roman. "He's good at special lunches, Ro keep it up." she giggled and kissed Harry and then down his neck and moaned a little.

Harry gripped Celes' thighs and moaned. "Arent you suppose to be going somewhere?" he said and kissed her neck and pushed down her robe a little to kiss her shoulder.

"Just a little more." Roman kissed down Lee's neck. She moaned as she sucked and nipped up to his eat and then sucked on his ear lobe. She shivered and then giggled as she leaned back and looked at her handy work. She licked up his neck and kissed them. "You have officially been marked as mine."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "I think you need to go so I can meditate and then shower. Oh, will you sub for Celes?"

Celes gave a little moan and broke the kiss she and Harry were in the middle of to grin at Roman. "Its a short day, and you'll get to see Damon and Venelope." she said with a wink to Roman.

Harry groaned and nipped at Celes' neck and then shook his head. "Tease." he muttered and buried his face in her breasts.

Roman smiled. "I get a chance to terrorize the students in Potions? Sign Sign up!"

Celes giggled and kissed Harry's head before getting off his lap. "Oh please dont be too mean to them. The kids I have are a good bunch. No need to go all Severus on them." she said and waved her hand so that she was dressed in a long sleeved green sundress that stopped mid thigh.

Roman giggled as she stood up and straightened her purple sweater over jeans. "Let's go." She told Celes as she pushed her hair own over her shoulder.

Celes gave a little smiled and gathered all her hair and pulled it to one side and over the front of her shoulder and then grabbed the basket and slipped on her shoes. She bounced on her toes and looked at the three of them.

Harry shook his head. "That is not fair, that dress should not be aloud." he said to Celes.

"It could be worse. We both could be wearing dresses." Roman giggled as she laced her fingers with Celes'.

"I dont know. Those jeans of yours seem to hug you thighs, hips, and ass just right." Lee moaned as he ran his eyes over her then over Celes. "I think you two need to stay."

Celes gave a little giggle. "I think that maybe this afternoon the four of us should spend sometime indoors. But for now, we go to feed John." she said and looked at both boys and then looked at Roman and kissed her with a little moan. "Hes right though, those jeans…" she moaned again.

Harry shook his head. "Teases, the both of you." he groaned.

Roman giggled. "I wear them for Harry. He has a weird habit of biting my ass. Then I wear them for you because you like touching me. And then I wear them because I like to tease Lee to the point were he rips my clothes off me."

Lee growled at her. "You are mine tonight."

Harry nodded and looked at Celes. "And _you_ are mine." he said to her.

Celes shivered and drug Roman towards the door. "Quick before they go all caveman on us." she giggled.

Roman giggled and hurried after her. "Cel, I was thinking maybe we could move John closer to us. What do you think?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, he needs more human contact. Poor thing. I like him, you know hes sweet." she said. "I'm glad I decided to get to know him."

Roman nodded. "He is sweet." She sighed. "His charm is strong. He doesnt know he is using it. I never met another like me." She bit her lower lip as she ran her thumb over Celes' wrist. "But he is so cute and I just want to squeeze him!" She squealed.

"I know!" Celes said and slowed a little. "Are you upset with me too?" she asked her softly.

Roman looked down at her and sighed. "I know why you did it and if Harry had listened to me it wouldnt have happened and then we would still be fighting with John. You scared me. I felt you and I tried to contact with you but you blocked me out. Then it dont help that I'm pregnant. My powers are weakening so I couldn't push through. Another reason why I'm upset with the boys." She growled. "They made me weak." She sighed and looked back at Celes. "Dont do that again. If you are in trouble don't block me. I can always help you no matter where I am."

"I didn't block you on purpose. I swear." She said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Any of you." She looked at her and stopped walked and pulled Roman to her. "I love you." She said softly.

"Oh Celes." She cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I know you do, and I love you too. Like I told you yesterday morning, you are strong. You just have to recognize your strength and what situation you can used them in. Okay?" She kissed her again. "You are my Cel-Bear. You are going to protect me, even from myself. But you do it in your own way."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "You are my baby girl. And I'd pretty much do anything for you." She said. "I'd do anything for all of you. I love you all so much. It's what I do best, you know? I love." She sighed again and started then towards the dungeons and John's flat. "If we could, I'd have John move right in with us. We should turn the space across from our flat into one for him."

"Oh I like that idea." She said. She bit her lower lip and looked at Celes. "I need you with me at all times when I'm with him." She told her as she pulled Celes to a stop. "I need you to watch me. He... he arouses me and... I like it."

Celes gave a little wince. "Um I can do that. He... When he's complimenting me... Or just... He arouses me too. We can be that for each other. There is something about him. I'll do that. I'll be with you and him whenever you're together." She sighed and kissed her with a moan. "You arouse me." She moaned pressing into Roman.

Roman moaned. "As you do me." She giggled and kissed her. She siged and took a step back. "Come on we have to take care of John and then maybe play a little before classes start."

Celes shivered and nodded and grabbed her hand and led her the rest of the way to John's flat and knocked on the wooden door when he came to the door she grinned. "Hey Little John want some breakfast?" She asked trying to figure out if he was John or Kama.

Roman watched him and smiled. "Do you mind if I call you Johnny?"

John smiled at them. "Not at all. Come in."

Celes walked into his little flat and walked over to his table and started pulling out food. She looked around, Venelope had been recently because the flat was tidied. "How are you today?" She asked him with a smile.

"I'm good." He runs the back of his neck. "I... lost control last night. I owe Harry an apology."

Roman nodded. "I see, so he did say something." She sighed and shook her head. She sat at the little table. "I will let him know." She smiled at him.

John smiled back and felt his heat speed up a little. He didnt understand how he went from lonely to having two beautiful women feeding him in his flat. "Thank you for breakfast. It smells good."

Celes smiled at him and went into his kitchen and got a plate and fork and brought them back over and made him a plate of food. "Sit down and eat." She commanded and then kissed his cheek with a little squeal and sat down next to Roman.

John gave a blush and sat down. He smelled. "Hawaiian breakfast, that's you."

Roman smiled as she leaned her chin on her Han and watched him. He was so cute. She just want to hug him, hold him, and rain kisses all over his face. She sighed and shook her head. "Where you picked on as a kid?" She asked him.

John looked up at her and then looked down at his food. "Yeah."

She nodded as she she continued to wake him. "Last night how did you feel when the guys where giving off the whole, 'I'm going to jump you if you do something wrong' vibes?"

He gave a half smile. "I understand why they were acting like that."

"I didnt ask if you understood, I asked how you felt. I need to know so I can continue to create things off my list."

"Well... I... I was nervous." He told her as he ate slowly.

"Did you feel threatened?"

"I... yes. I can feel their agitation. But... I felt... calm around the both of you. I like being around you both. You both even smell good too." He told them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Roman shifted in her seat and saw Celes doing the same. She gave him a smile. "Its okay. Women are supposed to smell good." She cleared her throat. "When you were younger Kama protected you, didn't he? Then when you didnt do what he wanted he started to terrorize you didn't he?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Give me your hand." She told him as she reached out for him. "I have a power that my father pasted onto me." She winked at him.

He gave a shy smile and reached out his hand. Roman's hands were soft. Really soft. Her fingers were thin and moved with purpose. They had a gace to them and power. He looked down at her fingers and walked to taste them. He wanted to swirl his tongue around her fingers and support on them. He cleared his throat and looked away. He smiled at Celes. Her green dress brightened her hair and eyes. His eyes lowered down her body and hr gave an inward groan. The dress also hugged her nicely. He gave another inward groan and looked down at his breakfast.

Roman ran through his memory of his childhood and up to when Kama killed his soul mate. "Well, I can work with this. I think we can ground you until we find your cent and make you gain control." She laced her fingers with his fingers. "I have a theory but I have to think about it and watch you a little more. Once I figure it out we will go from there, okay?"

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Goosebumps spread up her arm. She gave his hand a squeeze. "We need to get going. I have to get ready to teach potions."

"Potions? You are subbing for Celes?" He asked.

"Yes. We are going to make sure Celes gets plenty of rest. Before going back to classes." She told him as she smiled at Celes and rubbed her baby belly. "Well, lets go." Celes and Roman stood up and they both kissed his cheek. The giggled and sqealed. "We will see you later. Make sure you eat. For lunch come by and Lee and I will fix you something really tasty."

"Thank you." He told them. For everything."

"You are welcome. Besides, thank Celes. Without her I dont think I would have seen it." She cupped his cheek. She giggled. "You are just so cute!" She squealed. She and Celes gave him one last kiss on his cheek. They giggled as he blushed and then they left. They giggled as they went back to the flat. Roman recieved Celes' lesson plans and where each class was supposed to be. She gave Celes and Harry a kiss and rain off to class. She squealed and giggled as Lee chased after her. Right before she stepped foot into the class Lee picked her up and stepped into her class.

"I win." He told her.

"You cheated! You can't be cheating like that." Roman told him.

"I win so now you have to bathe with me tonight. Lucky fir us I was able ti secure one of the big pools." Lee said as he kissed her.

Roman gave him a sly grin. "Okay, I will bath with you buy since you cheated I invited John for lunch."

Lee growled as he set her down. "No. Linc is just me and you."

"Lee I have to work." She told him. "You want Kama gone or under control, right? Well, you have to allow me to do what Ib do best. I have to observe him and keep him around. You know the saying, Kee you friends close but your enemies closer. Its just like that. I _have_ to keep him close."

"I dont like it. I dont like how both you and Celes can just forget what he has done and just gush over him."

"So, should I be angry at you since Alemana pushed Celes to seek out friendship with him? I mean come on. _You_ should have had control and _you_ should have taken care of her, but did you? No. You allowed her to fight with Alemana and then when it came to sex you _allowed_ him to hurt her."

"Ro, that's not fair and its not the same."

"It is the same. You just refuse to see it. Now go to class and think about what I just said." She told him and pushed him out the class.

Lee grumbled and walked out. He knew she was right but she still didnt like it. "I love you."

"I love you too, butt monkey." She smiled at him and then closed the door to papier for class.

After Roman and Lee headed off to class Harry practically jumped Celes. She gave a little shriek and took off towards her room and ran around to the other side of the bed and watched him with bright eyes as he stalked towards her. She got up on the bed just as he rounded to the corner of the bed she was standing on and walked across it and got down slowly and ran from the room with a shrill giggle.

Harry growled and made chase, the flat wasn't that big, so eventually he'd get the advantage and catch her. He came out of the room and found Celes standing at the table in the kitchen giving him a coy smile. He laughed and shook his head and stroad towards her with little growls.

Celes giggled as she watched him come closer and closer, she skipped away just as he made a grab for her and went over to the couch and gave another little giggle when he growled louder. She skipped away again back into the bedrooms and went through her room into the bathroom that was now attached to it. She giggled as he followed her in and shut the door.

"Now I've got you." Harry growled striding across the bathroom in two steps and pulling Celes to him. He kissed her possessively and then trailed kisses down her chin and neck. He chuckled as he heard her moan. He ran his hands down the sides of her body and moaned himself.

Celes gave a little shiver and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She rubbed her body against his and smiled up at him. "So, now you have me, what are you going to do with me?" she asked him.

Harry growled again and picked her up and brought her out to the bed. He placed her on it and then crawled up over top of her and looked down at her. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and then leaned down and pulled her into a tight hug taking in her scent.

Celes hugged Harry back tightly, her eyes filling with tears. She really had scared him. He didn't always show it but he was just as affected as the others. She rubbed his back and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered to him.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes. "I love you too, Celes Diggory." He whispered back to her and then pulled away and looked into her face. Her eyes blue and sparkling with tears, her lips slightly swollen from the exuberant amount of kisses she had been receiving lately. Her cheeks slightly flushed from their game. He kissed her and moaned. "I was really just going to make you talk to me all morning but I just cant help but want you." He whispered in between kisses down her neck.

Celes dropped her head back and moaned. "We can talk after." She said shutting her eyes and arching her back towards him.

Harry moaned and pushed his hands up under her dress and up her thighs. He came to her core and touched it lightly feeling her give a little jump. He moaned, she was already hot and ready for him. "God, it's like you're always on!" he gasped removing one of his hands from her dress to pull down the top a little to kiss more of her chest.

Celes smiled and rolled her hips. "I pretty much am." She moaned at how truthful that statement was. She did seemed to be turned on all the time. All one of them had to do was move or look at her in a certain way and she was gone. She ran her hands up into Harry's hair and tried to press closer to his hand sitting on her thigh.

Harry chuckled and kissed down her neck again and moaned. "Celes… slowly." He said to her and removed his other hand from her skirt.

Celes gave a little whimper and pulled on his lower back. "Harry." She moaned.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand and their cloths were gone. He kissed her again and entered her core slowly. He moaned and closed his eyes at the feel of her. He felt her shiver beneath him and smiled as he opened his eyes to watch her reactions to him. He leaned down and kissed her again and dipped his tongue into her mouth swirling it around taking in her taste along with her scent.

Celes moaned and met his slowly with her thrusts. She ran her hands over his back and looked up at him with a little smile. She really did love him, so very much. She felt her body reacting to him in only the way that it did when she was with him. She moaned again and rolled back on her head and rolled her hips a little faster.

Harry moaned and matched her pace and trailed his hands down to cup her ass and pull her to him with each thrust. He leaned down and kissed her and then trailed a line of hickies all over her neck and collarbones. He moaned again and thrust a little harder.

Celes' moans got louder and higher in pitch she kept rolling back on her head and pressed into him. She sped up again her orgasm already creeping into her body. She gave another loud moan and pulled on his hips.

Harry growled as he felt Celes begin to tighten around him and bring on his own orgasm. He dipped down and buried his head in her breasts and growled again nipping at them. He could feel it coming on strong. He suddenly felt Celes' whole body tighten around him and suddenly the two of them were climaxing together with little to no warning. Harry grunted as he did. He pumped a few more times into Celes and then fell off to the side of her and pulled her to him while she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

Celes moaned and shook and then laughed. "That was not slow." She panted to Harry.

"You were the one who sped up." He panted back with his own laugh.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "Yes, alright." She said and snuggled a little closer to him feeling sleepy.

"Tired, Dove?" he asked.

"I am, actually. Maybe we could sleep a little." She sighed.

Harry chuckled. "Long hours are doing you in aren't they?" he asked.

"Long hours, baby… bad stuff happening." She sighed.

Harry pulled her tighter to him. "Okay, you sleep. I'll stay here with you. Not like I'm going anywhere any time soon. You're mine for the rest of the day." He said to her.

Celes sighed and smiled. "I'm always yours." She sighed and fell asleep.

Harry laid with her, finally he grabbed one of her books and sat back and read while Celes slept the rest of the morning away. She was more worn out than she was letting on.

The rest of the school year went by with little problems. Celes made sure to feed John, Roman came to visit every weekend. Harry even stayed with Celes for the remainder of the school year... with some argument.

Roman stood inside the train station with Molly and the rest of the kids as they all waited for Nick, Lark, Celes, Lee, and Harry. She was excited for school to be out and to start the summer vacation. She was also excited because John would be staying with them at Godrics Hollow. As the big red tainted pulled up she squealed.

"Mummy next year will you stand here waiting for me?" Luke asked.

"Of course I will!" She told him and ran her fingers through his red hair. She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. She was now reaching four months in her pregnancy. "Look Jude, here they come."

Jude gave a little squeal as they came closer and she bumped into Luke when she jumped a little and giggled at him. "Sorry." she said.

Celes waddled over to them and gave a deep sigh and pressed her fingers into her back again. She felt like a blimp. She gave a little groan and forced a smile when she got to Roman and the kids. "Hello." she said with a little wave.

Harry scooped up Jude when she tossed herself into his arms and laughed with her. "Well hey there Junebug!" he said to her and kissed her cheek and set her back down. He leaned over and gave Roman a kiss and rubbed her little belly. "Hey, Ku'uipo." he said.

She gave a little moan. "Hi, Koa." She shivered a little and then leaned and kissed Celes. "We will be home soon and you can swim to cool off." She told her.

Celes smiled and cupped her cheek. "That would be great! I feel like Im ten million months pregnant right now. And Bree still hasnt forgiven me for Pele so she likes to sit in funky positions to just make me uncomfortable. Shes too much like her father." she grumbled the last part.

"Hey!" Lee protested. "I'm not that bad. Besides I tried to get her to move. She won't listen to me."

Roman chuckled and kissed Lee. "You are bad." She couched down next to Celes and pressed her ear to her belly. " _Come_ _on Bree. We are home and nothing is going to hurt you. Soon you will be out and in the arms of your mama and daddy. Lets give mama a little slack."_ Roman told Bree.

Celes gave a little sigh when Bree moved off the nerve she was pushing on and closed her eyes rubbing her belly a little. "Better." she sighed and looked down at Roman. "Thank you." she said to her and leaned against Harry's arm. She looked around for Damon and Venelope, they were with John. "So we just waiting for Little John then?" she asked.

Harry gave another grumble, he'd tried the whole train ride in vain to get Celes to tell Roman it was a bad idea to have him in their home. He really didn't want to be on guard all the time but at this point it seemed he didn't have much of a choice, the girls wanted what they wanted.

"Oh, yay! I'm so excited. He has been doing well in keeping control over himself. I'm so proud of him." She squealed.

Lee grumbled something under his breath and picked up Danger and Miles as they jumped around him in circles.

"You boys promised." Roman told Harry and Lee. "I told you when he feels threatened or feel Lohiau and Alemana's agitation he starts to loose control." She told them.

Celes gave them both a little smile and shook her head. "Cavemen." she whispered with a little giggle.

Venelope came bouncing up holding both Damon and John's hands. Since he had stayed his old self she found that she missed her friend and was glad to have him back. Before Damon he was all she had, had. She grinned around at her new family. "Hi! We are here." she announced in a chipper voice and pulled Damon closer to her so she could bounce up and give him a little kiss of excitement.

Damon chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Good to see you both too." Roman told them. "Damon I changed your room back to the old room so you are no longer in the media room."

"What? But that was a good size room." He grumbled.

Celes smiled over at him. "This just means you and Venelope can have a room together." she winced. "Words I never thought I'd say to two teenagers."

Harry grunted and shook his head. "They are the bunnies now." he muttered looking at Roman with a smile.

She giggled. "Technically they arent teenagers." She shook her head. "You and Lee still make good bunnies." She told Harry as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

The whole time they talked John kept staring at Roman, he seemed even more drawn to her now. She grew with child and looked so beautiful he could barely think straight in her presence. He seemed to be encountering the same issue with Celes. On his birthday Celes had made him a chocolate pie and he had nearly lost his control over his strong attraction to her. But his attraction to Roman, he wanted to walk up to her and just kiss her until she made all the wonderful noises women made when they were aroused. He blushed and looked away dropping Venelope's hand and tucking his hands into his pockets.

Celes giggled. "They do, I suppose we all act like a giant group of teenagers. Sneaking off and having each other whenever we have a spare five minutes." she shivered. "We should go home now." she said giving Roman a heated look.

Roman gave a little moan and shook her head there was just too much aroused energy going on in one spot. "Okay home we shall go." She smiled as she took Rained by the hand. "We all should go home and get into the pool." The kids cheered. "Oh and George and I changed your refrigerator." She told Lee.

Lee smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her deeply. When she moaned and the kids made noise of disgust he chuckled, and pulled away. "Thank you."

Once at home the kids scattered to claim their own room, since they didn't have to be in the nursery and were old enough to have their own room. Lee and Harry took the toddlers and the babies to the nersery. Which left Roman and Celes with John. Roman hooked an arm through his arm and smiled up at him. "The guys said you could stay on a few conditions. I had to put up some protective sheild and you are to stay on your side of the house unless you are escorted by one or two of us." She told him as she indicated her and Celes.

John nodded. "That's fair given he's still floating around in here." He said to Roman.

Celes went and took his other arm and squeezed it happily. "It's okay, your side of the house has it's own sitting room and even a mini kitchen!" She said. "It's like an apartment!"

"Dont worry we will come over every day and we will have you come and visit the family too so you will feel apart of the family." She told him as they walked slowly to his part of the house. "Besides I think its unfair to invite you and then lock you in one side of the house." She gave a pout as she frowned at how unfair Lee and Harry was being.

John looked at Roman's pouting lips and wanted so badly to nip at them that he actually made a little noise in his throat. He smiled. "I'm grateful you are including Venelope and I in your family. She… shes taken a lot from Kama over the years." he said looking down.

"Thats alright, Little John, our baby is going to be just fine now. And so are you." Celes said to him rubbing his arm soothingly, not even realizing what she just said to him.

John raised an eyebrow at Celes but didn't say anything, he'd never thought of it that way.

Roman giggled as she leaned her head on his arm. "She is a cutie when she shrinks down to a little kid. I live dressing her up too. And Damon too." She giggled. "Remember that first Christmas? Oh that was so funny!" She leaned more onto John as she started to really laugh.

Celes giggled and shook her head and leaned into John's other side. "Poor Dai." she said and giggled some more.

John looked at the two of them. "What happened?" he asked them.

"You have to understand that Damon hated baths. I mean he would scream and holler about how his skin would be melting, or I was scrubbing his skin off. He would even go as far as to say that I was perverted and just wanted to his man parts." She snorted and shook her head. "I must admit I did enjoy terrorizing him with bathing him. So that first Christmas I bought him some bath toys, soap, and wash clothes. I out them in box after box after box. So he had to get through many boxes before finally getting to them." She started to laugh again. "H-he screamed... oh God..." she had to stop walking and try to catch her breath. "I never seen him move so fast." She laughed.

Celes stopped and giggled but kept shaking her head. "My poor baby." she said with a pout.

John watched Roman laugh and chuckled himself and shook his head. He reached out and rubbed Roman's back to calm her a bit and then looked down at her and found he wanted to kiss her again. When he looked away he only saw Celes' pouting lips. These women were going to drive him insane. He gave a tiny moan.

Celes' eyes widened at the sound from John and she found herself shivering without much hope of making the arousal stop.

Roman sighed and gave a shiver as she felt his hand on her back. She wrapped her arms back around his arm. She bit her her lower lip and shook her head. "That was how our first Christmas with Damon." She told him.

Celes smiled and started them walking again. "It was a good Christmas." she said with a little smile. She unconsciously leaned her head on John's bicep. They walked into the part of the house that was John's and Roman led them to a room with a large bed in it.

John looked around the room. "So, this is a nice." John said a little nerviously.

"Yep. You should be comfortable." She told them. She sighed as climbed into the bed and laid on her back. She rubbed her baby bump. Her sun dress raised just slightly. She leaned up on her elbows and kicked her feet. "I'm hungry again. What should we eat?"

Celes looked up at John and then went over and crawled into the bed and snuggled next to Roman. "Something with red meat." she said allowing her hands to roam over Roman's body. For some reason she didn't feel odd showing Roman affection like this in front of John.

John watched the girls on what was now his bed and his mouth watered. He cleared his throat a little and dipped his hands back in his pockets and walked over to them. "Well I'm up for anything, the two of you feed me like I'm a king. I've gained back most all of the weight I lost." he said with a grin.

Roman looked him up and down. He sure did and she liked what she saw. She cleared her throat and leaned over and kissed Celes. "Come on. Lets feed our Johnny boy." She giggled and slipped off the bed.

Celes gave a little sigh and followed her with a little difficulty. She tripped and John caught her arm. She looked up at him with a blush and a smile. She reached up and kissed his cheek and then followed Roman out of the bedroom.

John followed them touching his cheek as he went. They led him into a small kitchen space and he stepped forward to start to make something. "I can cook you know." he said to them.

"In that case I want sweet and spicy beef kabobs, fried rice, and... I think thats it." She smiled as she sat at the table.

Celes smiled. "I can make some sort of bread to go with too." she said sitting down as well.

John smiled at them and started to work shaking his head. He looked in the fridge and found it fully stocked. He pulled meat out and thawed it with magic and looked back at them. "So, are you going to spend the rest of the evening with me?" he asked them.

"I dont mind. It gives me a break from the kids. But We will have to return later to the boys. I seem to have an itch that can't be scratched." She smiled and winked at him. "And I have some news for them too."

Celes smiled. "Is it the sex? Its the sex isnt it? I mean that in both senses of the word. I have a need to have all of you tonight." she said in a low voice to Roman.

John smiled and shook his head, as his power aloud he already knew the sex of her child but didn't say anything. "Well I think after we eat I will be fine." he said and started to drift into his own thoughts. His mind drifted to the idea of kissing Roman slowly, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in the daydream. He projected it to Roman to see how she reacted. He turned when he did.

She smiled blindly at Celes. "Yes." She said. She gave a moan and started to breath a little heavier. She licked her lips and slowly crossed her legs and then looked back up at John. She felt his emotions and his presence and knew it was all John. She sent her magic self out to him and ran her tongue over his lips. She turned back to Celes and smiled. "Its a girl." She told her.

John gave a little moan and turned back around feeling Roman's magical version on his lips. He closed his eyes and sent his own magical self out and ran a finger over her neck.

"A girl! Really? Oh that means we are both having girls." Celes said excitedly although she didn't miss the subtle flirtation between Roman and John. " _Ro, what are you doing? I thought we agreed hands off."_ she sent to her and reached under the table and laid a hand on Roman's knee.

Roman smiled. "Yes, its nice isn't it?" She told her. She ran her magical self hand down his chest then pulled back. She turned to Celes and kissed her with all the lust she was feeling. " _I know. I'm sorry but... there is just something about him... I..."_ she pulled back and held her hand. " _I'll stop. Thank you."_ She smiled at her and rubbed her nose against hers. "Harry and Lee have to come up with girl names."

Celes gave a little moan. "Yes they do." she giggled. "Ultimate payback." Celes said and kissed Roman deeply. " _I want him too. I cant figure out what it is, but I do."_ she sent in understanding.

John sighed and watched the two of them as he started the rice in the cooker then walked over and joined them at the table. "Its amazing, the two of you love each other so much, it sort of bleeds off of you and seeps into the room." he said to them.

Roman giggled as she pulled away and sat back in her seat. "We have been told that before. Usually when the family is having a hard time in their marriage we invite them over go a few days and poof. They are like newlyweds."

Celes giggled as well and looked at him. "Yep, the sex drive in this house drives whomever stays here long enough to be just as active. We don't joke when we say we are like a bunch of teenagers. I think we do it to make up for all the drama early on in our relationships." Celes sighed.

John nodded. "Well I can feel it." he said and raked his heated eyes over each girl.

Roman shivered and shifted in her seat. "Sorry, we will try to keep it low key... its just a little hard especially since we are pregnant." She sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was getting a little tired. She looked up and looked at Celes with a frown. "You know... this is bad. Since we have started living together not once have we _not_ been pregnant together. I so need a vacation from that." She giggled and shook her head.

Celes smiled and glanced at John. "Well I think my next pregnancy is reserved for Vinny, if John still wants to give her to me." she said with a little blush.

John nodded. "I dont see why not." he said to Celes with a smile. "She's pretty much yours now anyways." he said with a shrug.

Celes smiled. "She's yours too. She's apart of you." she said softly and reached out and took his hand in hers.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She bit her lower lip and wanted so bad touch him. Forget touching him, she wanted to sit on his lap and feel him between her thighs... She stood up. "I have to use the restroom." She told them and fanned herself as she started out the kitchen.

Celes stood up and grabbed Roman's hand. "You okay?" she asked her. "You want me to come with you?" she asked pressing a little closer to her feeling all the same things she was.

"Sure. We will be right back, Johnny." she told him and smiled. She and Celes pulled each other to the restroom. Once inside Roman pressed her back to the door. "This is insane." she whimpered. "I'm so… God. I feel like jumping him."

Celes gave a little moan and nodded as her body heated more. She pressed her body to Roman's "Me too, Its insane. On his birthday, Oh God Ro, I wanted to smother him in chocolate pie and eat him up." she shivered and kissed Roman deeply running her hands up the bottom of her dress.

She moaned and kissed her back. "I felt so bad for missing his birthday. I wanted to be there but an emergency came up at the club." she growled and kissed her again. "Celes… I don't think we should play just yet. It might make us even more aroused and lower ourselves and just jump him." she moaned, still pulling at her dress.

Celes gave a moan and pushed her hands further up Roman's dress. "Roman, I am throbbing with need. I can't concentrate. I want you, I want him… God." she panted and pulled away running her hands through her hair. "This is not fair." she said looking at Roman. "I dont want to fight what I feel for him. Does that make me a bad person?"

Roman shook her head and kissed her. "I feel exactly the same. _Exactly_ the same." She kissed her again and pulled her into the shower. She stripped them both down and started the cold water. She shuddered under the cold water but kept her hands roaming over Celes. She slid her hand to her core and entered her and moaned.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips. "R-rrrr Roman cold showers are suppose to make us less horny." she shivered and slid her own hand down to Roman's core and entered her with a finger. She moaned and kissed her. "God…" she moaned out against Roman's lips.

John walked up to the bathroom door and felt the lust seeping from the room. They had been gone for a bit and while he was worried he was curious as well. He knocked on the door when he heard the shower running. "Um, everything okay?" he called.

Roman covered Celes' mouth as did Celes her mouth. They looked at each other and gave silent giggles and moans. Roman pulled away just slightly. "Uh… we will be out in a minute. Sorry." she called out. "We are okay." She worked her fingers faster into Celes and shivered.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and gave a silent giggle she lifted her leg a little and pumped her own fingers faster in and out of Roman. She could already feel her own orgasm approaching. She was already half way there when they had walked into the bathroom. She gave a moan that was a little loud and placed her thumb onto Roman's clit and started to work that as well.

John gave a silent groan and sighed. "Alright." he said but didn't leave the outside of the door. He could hear them in there and the idea made him want to open the door and join them.

Roman still felt him outside the door. She wanted to be louder but wanted to spare him of what they were doing. She gave a moan and squealed uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and let herself feel what Celes was doing. She grew louder as she rolled her hips. "C-Celes… God… Celes I'm going…" She worked her fingers faster in Celes. "W-with… me…"

Celes moaned and nodded. "I'm there… I'm there… oh… Roman." Celes panted to her and kissed her as her orgasm started to wash over her.

John grabbed the doorknob and then rested his forehead on the door, he could hear them and his whole body was reacting to them. He could even feel them at this point. He moaned a little too loudly and dropped his hand away from the doorknob. Then he grabbed it again having an internal battle with himself.

Roman gave a scream as she allowed her climax to overcome her. She shivered and shook as she closed her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Celes. She moaned and rubbed her nose against her. "A little better?" she asked.

Celes panted and gave a little nod and kissed her. "A little, and you?" she asked.

"A little." she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. "Need help drying off?" she asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. I can't exactly bend over well right now." she said and looked at the door, she could feel John on the other side and felt bad. She bit her lip and looked back at Roman.

"I know how to bend you over." She teased and giggled as she helped Celes dry off. She used her magic self and ran her fingers down John's back.

John shivered and gave a moan. He projected his own magical self out again and ran a finger down Roman's neck and then leaned down and kissed it. He could feel her skin on his lips and nearly came undone right there.

Celes shivered and looked over her shoulder at Roman and sighed when she saw Roman tipping her head to the side. "So not fair." she muttered and pulled on her dress and then pulled on Roman's for her and whipped the door open and looked up at John. She gave a moan and brushed past him making sure she rubbed a little against his body.

John was so thrown off by what Celes did to him he dropped his magical self and stared after her in shock and then blushed.

Roman smiled as she ran her magic self's hand down his chest again. She winked at him and followed Celes back into the kitchen. She sat down and pulled her wet hair back over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. She hummed a little and started to braid it.

John walked back into the kitchen and went over and finished cooking trying to not think about the sex he'd just heard Celes and Roman having in what was his bathroom. When he finished he made plates for each girl and sat down with his own and looked at the two of them. "So you two… Um… yeah… that was…" he trailed off and opted to eat.

Celes dug in and giggled a little and looked at him with dancing blue eyes. "I said we were like teenagers." she teased.

Roman giggled as she ate not saying anything. Leaving things for the imagination was always the best. "This is good." she told him.

John smiled. "Thanks, I'm not half bad at cooking." he said with a shrug.

Celes giggled and smiled. "I think you're more than half bad at cooking. I think you're pretty good if you ask me."

Roman scrunched up her nose. "You're alright." she teased and giggled.

John shook his head and smiled at both of them, he wanted to know what they tasted like. His mind went wild with scenarios of kissing them.

Celes licked her lips and sighed. "Are we going to do something after this or is this it for the night?" she asked them, and found herself staring at John's lips.

Roman looked over at John and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked him. She didn't want to leave just yet but knew it was going to happen. They had to get back to their part of the house but not just yet.

John shrugged. "I'm up for whatever. Maybe we can watch a movie or something. Celes and I did a lot of that while still at Hogwarts." he shrugged.

"Much to Lee and Harry's dismay, cavemen." she muttered and looked at John's mouth again. "I'd like that if Ro wants to."

"I don't mind." She told them. "I'm always up for movies. What type of movies do you like? We have _all kinds_ of movies."

Celes giggled. "Oh yes _all_ kinds." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

John's eyes widened a little but then he just shook his head. "I assumed with two women it'd be something romantic." he shrugged.

Roman laughed, "I like anything that appeals at the moment. I do musical and chic-flicks with Celes. Action movies with Lee, and horror with Harry. As for myself I like movies that have a good storyline."

John nodded. "I like the epic type movies myself. Ones that are based on history of some kind." he shrugged.

Celes smiled. "I like anything but horror. Don't let Roman fool you on that I'll watch an action film too. I just prefer Musicals and Romance."

Roman chuckled, "Yes, well that is what I mean." she told her as she winked at her. "So you like movies like Troy and 300? Oh, those were awesome movies! Especially the men in the movies. You got a nice side shot in Troy of Brad Pitt. And the men in 300 hundred..." She trailed off and gave a moan.

Celes gave her own little moan and rested her chin in her hand. "Troy is where I got Bree's name from." she said with a smile.

John nodded and watched the two of them. "We could watch that tonight if it'll make you two happy."

Roman laughed, "We are always happy." she told him. "I figured you and Lee did that. Helen of Troy." she teased as she finished eating her food.

Celes blushed a little. "Yeah, he came up with that." she said and giggled. "We can watch that." she said although she didn't see them watching too much of the movie. Concentration seemed to be difficult around these two.

John laughed. "Okay, well whatever you guys want I'm for it." he said leaning back in his chair to watch them.

"Then lets watch a movie." She jumped up and then had to steadied herself as she leaned against the table. "I keep forgetting that I need to slow down." she said as she looked down at her baby bump.

John stood quickly and touched her arm. "Slow and steady." he said to her rubbing her arm.

Celes gave a little sigh and stood slowly and went over to her and grabbed both her arms and smiled and then kissed her. "Come on, we can go start your slow and steady on a couch." she said softly to Roman.

Roman gave her a moan. "You can't be saying that." she told her and walked with her to the little media room on John's side of the house. She curled up on the big soft couch. "Movie night, yay."

Celes giggled and sank down onto the couch next to Roman and dropped her head on her shoulder. "You know, maybe I meant what I said." she said softly and traced little circles on her thigh.

John shook his head and put in the movie and then sat down on the other side of the couch from the girls.

"Hey, get over here." Roman told him. She kissed Celes and gave her a little taste of her tongue and then moved away so that John could sit between them. She patted the couch between them. "We can snuggle a little." she told him.

John got up and settled between the girls. "Um, is this okay?" he asked.

Celes gave a little giggle she snuggled into his side and took his scent in and sighed a little. "I think its okay." she said.

"We are only watching a movie. If you feel uncomfortable let us know, okay?" Roman told him as she scooted closer and leaned her head on his arm. He smelled of the Hawaiian sea air and earth. She found she liked it a lot.

John nodded and wrapped his arms around both girls. Honestly how could he feel uncomfortable. Unless… well he wasn't going to let that happen. He absently started rubbing their arms.

Celes tried to concentrate on the movie and shivered a little. " _This is going to be a long movie, and dont pretend like you are totally not affected."_

" _I know but I'm trying to pretend. If I do maybe I can be less affected."_ Roman told Celes. Goosebumps spread down her arms.

Celes closed her eyes and then opened them again. " _Because that works."_ she sent a snort and licked her lips and peaked up at John's face.

John watched the movie with difficulty but did so as best he could. He sighed.

" _If you believe, it can happen."_ Roman told her and smiled at her. She took in John's scent again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" _Yeah okay."_ Celes sent back and then she kissed John's cheek too. " _Kissing his cheek is so believing it."_ she sent back.

John sat perfectly still as the feelings in the room shifted.

Roman giggled and kissed his cheek again. She liked this game of both Celes and her kissing his cheeks. He sat so still, afraid to move or not trusting himself. " _I can try. Like that saying says. If first you don't succeed try and try again."_

Celes sent her a giggle and kissed John's cheek again. She lingered a little this time and took in the scent of his skin.

Roman smiled and kissed his cheek again. This time she rained kisses down to his ear and then giggled as she rubbed her nose against it.

Celes bit her lips and then kissed his cheek again and then ran a few kisses down the side of his neck and then pulled away a little with a blush.

John turned his head to Roman just as she was going to kiss his cheek again and their mouths connected, he sucked in a breath and then kissed her a little deeper.

Roman gave a moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of his lips. She felt her need to taste him. Before she could give into that need she pulled away and blushed as she settled down next to him and fanned herself.

Celes gave a little pout and turned back to the television. She wanted to kiss John too, but she didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to do.

John watched the movie and kept rubbing the girls arms. He had wanted to taste Roman more he licked his lips and looked down at Roman and then over at Celes.

Roman gave another shiver. She wanted to touch her lips but she didn't want to show that she was affected by the kiss. She looked up at him at the corner of her eye and smiled. She kissed his cheek again.

Celes shook her head and looked up at John and sighed. She was the bold one, but she wasn't sure how she was suppose to go about this if at all. She rubbed her hands over her legs and then kissed his cheek again.

John gave a smile and snuggled down a little deeper into the couch. He pulled both girls closer to him feeling his confidence boost a little. Then he leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek and then Celes'.

Roman snuggled closer to him and curled into his side. Her eyes started to grow heavy as she watched the movie. She slid a hand onto this chest as she laid her head more onto his shoulder for more comfort. He felt so right next to her, just like Harry and Lee. Her eyes closed and she quickly opened them, trying to keep her eyes open.

Celes gave a little sigh as she adjusted so that she lay on her side with her head in his lap. She bit her lip and watched the movie and toyed with the fabric that covered his knee of his pants. She could feel Roman getting tired.

John looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He sent out his magic self and kissed her gently on the lips just as he had done Roman earlier. He wanted to do the same with her but she had stopped kissing him so he didn't get the chance to do so.

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes. She gave a little shiver and sat up so that she was facing him. She swallowed and then kissed him lightly on the lips with a shiver and another moan.

He kissed her back and deepened it just as he had with Roman. He took in her scent of honey and gave a little sigh of pleasure.

Celes gave a little shiver and pulled away with a blush. She licked her lips and tasted him on her lips. She bit her lips and looked into his eyes. She looked at Roman tucked into his side and realized in that moment that there was something very right about this whole situation. Her heart rate picked up and she sat back against the couch and curled into his side and continued to watch the movie while she traced little circles on his arm.

Roman felt a little shake and she popped up. "I wasn't sleeping!" she declared and looked around. She blushed when Celes and John looked at her sudden outburst. "Sorry." She told them and felt a hand slide down his arm. She sighed when she felt Harry teasing her. It was his way of telling her that it was time to come back without telling her. "Its time to go." she yawned.

Celes gave a reluctant nod. She bit her lip for a minute and then before she chickened out she reached up and kissed John again with a little moan then got up off the couch and smiled down at Roman.

"Wait, I want to do that too." she pouted and did the same. She shivered and stood up. "Yep time to go." she said and held out her hand to Celes. "We will see you tomorrow for breakfast. We will come and get you."

John looked up at the two of them and nodded. "See you tomorrow." he said to them and gave them a charming smile.

Celes smiled one last time at him and then drug Roman from that part of the house and turned to her once they were far enough away. "What just happened? Did that feel… right to you too?" she asked in a whisper.

Roman nodded, "Yes… oddly enough it did." she licked her lips and bit her bottom one. "We are going to hell for this." she muttered and shook her head.

"They have special hells for people like us." Celes sighed and took her hand and then started walking them along again to go back to the boys. They found them in the living room. Celes gave a little smile and waved. "Hello."

Harry looked at them. "You two were gone long enough." he said to them.

"Yeah, I got that." Roman told him as she smiled and kissed him with her magical self. She walked over to them and sat on Lee's lap. "I have some news for you guys." she sang.

Celes went over and sank down in between the boys putting her feet into Harry's lap and leaning her head on Lee's bicep. She smiled a little and rubbed her belly absently. "Its good news… sort of." she snorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Lee kissed Roman and then leaned down and kissed Celes. "What is this good news?"

"You guys are in charge of naming my baby girl." Roman told him.

Harry grinned. "I win." he said to Lee with a laugh. He started to rub Celes' feet.

"Damn it!" Lee grumbled. He sighed and looked at Roman. "Maybe my method isn't all that good."

"What method?" Roma frowned as she looked at them both.

Harry chuckled. "He says you have a pattern in your pregnancies."

Celes giggled. "You know, save this pregnancy, don't you?"

"I do not have a pattern." Roma objected. "What save this pregnancy?"

"Well this one you've been very much yourself you know. Not much of taking on the personality of the baby. Even I got a little self centered with Bree although I've been super zen… but you… you have a pattern I think I don't know." she giggled and closed her eyes. "The four of us should sleep in the group room tonight."

Lee smiled, "You feeling the need to have us all?" he teased Celes.

Roman rubbed her baby bump as she pouted. "I don't have a pattern." She said more to her baby bump. "They are just picking on us."

Harry chuckled. "What is it with you two and talking to the babies?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "I talk to Bree because it helped at the beginning and now it just makes sense." she said rubbing her belly loving only.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "I do it because it creates a stronger bond with me and the baby. I'm always talking to the babies. Either out loud or in a private link between us. I did so when I was pregnant with Luke. Didn't you notice then?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I was a little distracted." he said.

Celes shook her head. "Oh yes, Voldemort and all that." she said and shivered when he ran his hands up her calves.

"I think it was a mixture of Voldemort and him being a bunny." Roman teased him.

Lee chuckled, "I think you girls need to buy him some pink bunny ears to wear."

"Oh, we could get the little suits with the bunny tails and the ears…" Celes gave a little giggle. "Oh yes." she said.

Harry gave a little moan and shook his head. "You now live to tease don't you?"

Roman chuckled and pulled on Celes' hair so she looked up at her and kissed her. "That is because she is the horny pregnant lady that has to have us all." she teased and giggled. She looked up at Harry. "Will you be the easter bunny next year?"

Harry gave her a little grin. "Only for you guys." he said to them.

Celes gave a little moan. "I do have to have you all…" she said spreading her legs a little. "Although I have had Ro once already tonight." she said and looked at Roman with a shiver.

Roman shivered as she looked at down at her and wanted to have her again.

"Really, Ro already?" Lee asked. He frowned and looked at them, "Where?"

"The bathroom." Roman moaned.

Lee shook his head. "A minx and a nymph."

Celes gave a giggle. "It was so her fault." she said.

Roman's mouth fell open in shock. "It was not. You jumped me in the bathroom."

"Only because you were…" Celes trailed off and snapped her mouth shut. "Um… nevermind." she said with a little blush.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Were what?" he asked.

"Sending her dirty ideas." Roman blushed too, knowing that wasn't the truth but it was close enough.

Celes nodded but didn't say anything. She instead brought her hand up and ran it over Lee's leg and then dipped it down under Roman between his legs and cupped his crotch, she used her feet to rub over Harry's and moaned.

Harry jumped a little. "Geezuz woman." he said to Celes.

Lee hissed as he held onto Roman. He had also jumped and nearly knocked Roman off him. "Celes!"

Roman squealed and giggled. "You two so have a long night tonight." she said as she stood up. "I, however, need a bath and some sleep. I'll take kid watch tonight." she winked at them.

Celes giggled and looked at the boys like they were something to eat and then looked up at Roman. "Are you sure?" she asked with hooded eyes as she continued to rub on both of the boys her legs spreading a little more as she felt Harry run his hands up her leg.

"I will have you tomorrow." She moaned and kissed her. "All to myself. I don't feel like sharing with anyone right now." She kissed her again. She then kissed Lee and tried to walk past Harry.

"Oy, wheres my kiss you little nymph." he said moving Celes' legs and getting up to pull Roman to him with a growl.

Celes gave a little giggle and gripped the couch and sat herself up and then turned to Lee sitting on her knees next to him and kissed him with a moan.

Lee moaned as he kissed her and slid his hand up her dress. He played with her clit and slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "I didn't forget your kiss. I swear." she told him. She pressed her lips to his and pulled away. "Good night!"

Harry looked back over and Lee and Celes who had pretty much started and shook his head. He grabbed Roman and scooped her up. "Good night." he said to Lee and Celes and carried Roman out of the room.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips and met Lee's tongue with her own. She moaned and spread her legs a little more. She pulled away panting, her heart was racing. She gripped his shoulders and moaned shaking her head. "Okay…" she moaned and dropped her forehead on his shoulder.

Lee chuckled. "Okay what?" he asked.

Celes shook her head. "Okay… here is good." she moaned out and started to move herself on top of his lap.

"Oh, is that what you are saying?" Lee teased as he helped her onto his lap. "Does that mean you want me now?" he asked her and kissed her again. He moaned as he kissed her chin down to her neck. He sucked on a pulse and nipped her. "How about I tease you just a little bit more?"

Celes whimpered. "Lee… I want you now." she complained reaching down to try to push his pants out of the way.

He grabbed her hands. "Minx, we have children in the house that can wake up at any moment." he hissed. He kissed her again. "Don't me loud and I'll give you want you want." He moaned as he brought her hands to his mouth and kissed each finger. He scraped his teeth against the inside of his wrist.

Celes gave a little shiver and looked at Lee. She gave a quiet moan and rolled her hips just a little. "S-so..." She moaned out quietly. "I-if I'm good, y-you'll reward me?" She asked him.

Lee chuckled as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "You know the drill." He told her and kissed her again. He moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her. He worked open his pants and slowly slid into her.

Celes gave a little moan as she started to move up and down on top of him slowly. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and gripped his biceps. She kissed his shoulder and then moved to the flesh of his neck and kissed up it and moaned. She licked back down it and bit into the base at the edge of his shirt.

Lee moaned as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her and ti steady her. He opened his shirt of her as he kissed her. He thrust into her as she bounced on him. He gave another moaned as he leaned his head back. He ran his hands up and down Celes' back wishing he could take her cloths off her. He didnt want to risk it. Since the kids were home. He leaned forward and kissed down her neck and nipped it.

Celes gave another little moan as she dropped her head to the side and gave him better access to her neck. She ran her hands down his chest and gave a little sigh as she felt his bare skin beneath her fingers. She moaned again and looked at him. She trailed kisses all over his chest as she continued to bounce on top of him, she started to move a little faster spreading her legs just a little wider and he went in deeper and she gave a loud moan.

Lee paused and held her still. "I stop every time you get loud. He groaned. He kissed her and held her tightly.

Celes gave a little whimper. "I know… I'm sorry… its just so good." she whispered with a quiet moan. She bit the inside of her mouth. "I'll be good. Promise."

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He slowly started moving again. "I know it was good." He teased. He kissed down her neck and nipped at it.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth to stop a moan that was sure to be too loud and leaned forward and kissed him and ran her hands over his chest again. She ran her hands back up over his neck and into his hair and stopped a moan by kissing him. She ran her tongue along his lips and then dipped her tongue in his mouth swirling it around his. She gave a little moan into his mouth.

He gave her a moan back as he thrust a little faster. He kissed her chin doen to her neck. He sucked on her collarbone and licked them. He rubbed her back and pulled her more towards him. He kissed down to the tops of her breast and then used his magic to rip the top of her dress. He pressed his face into her breast and gave another little moan as he placed hickies on them.

Celes gave another little moan and dropped her head back and watched him. She loved when Harry or Lee marked her with hickies. She felt clamed, owned, desired. She moved a little bit faster on top of him and dug her fingers into his shoulders. She arched her back a little and pressed her breasts closer to his face. She brought her hands back up behind his neck and held onto his head and bit the inside of her mouth.

Lee licked at her nipples and nipped them. When her milk leaked out he licked her clean. He pumped into a little faster and gave her another moan. He kissed back up to her neck and bit bit her. He sucked on her neck and licked at his spit. He nipped her chin and kissed her. He teasted her lips with his tongue and then dove into her mouth and pumped faster into her.

Celes moaned into his mouth again and met his pace, she growled a little and pulled on his hair. Her whole body was starting to shiver and she could feel her legs start to tighten and go weak. She moaned quietly and kissed him down his chin and nipped at his neck and down to his collarbone. She shivered a little and nipped at his collarbone and kissed back up to his chin and tugged on his hair again and kissed him hard as her lust kicked into overdrive.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her just as hard. He nipped at her lips. He leaned back and thrust faster and harder into her. He watched her and moaned. He slid his hands to her breast. He tweaked her nipples and watched her milk leak.

Celes shuddered and looked down at him. She gripped his shoulders a little tighter as her body started to tighten around him. She moaned when she felt her orgasm creep into her body. She shook with the need to release and quickened her pace on him making tiny little moaning noises as she panted and started to sweat a little.

Lee leaned forward and cleaned her breast of her milk. He wrapped his arms around her and pumped faster into her. He gave another little moan as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His body started to tighten and he felt his own orgasm fill his body and demand a release. "Celes..." he moaned.

Celes nodded. "Yes… Oh Lee… yes." she moaned out and felt her body tighten around him as her orgasm hit her. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his shoulder and moaned loud and shut her eyes as her legs started to jerk and shake with her orgasm.

Lee grunted as he pumped a few more times then tightened and released his orgasm. He panted as he held Celes while she finished. He moaned and rubbed her back again. He ran his fingers into her hair and lifted some of it to his nose and inhaled her scent. "Are you okay?"

Celes nodded as she panted. She felt her abdomen tighten in a braxton hicks contraction and rubbed her belly a little and sighed. "I'm great." she said and gave a little yawn.

"You must be if you are tired." He teased. He picked her up and fixed his pants. He kissed her again and fixed her dress. "Do you mind if we sleep in the group room? I think Harry and Ro went off to their room and I want to be close by when the kids wake." He told her as he carried by up the stairs.

Celes shook her head. "I'd like to be close too, I want to be a parent." she sighed. "Isnt that a big reason why we decided to spend the summer at home?" she giggled tiredly.

He chuckled as he walked into the group room and placed her in the bed. He removed her closed and pulled the blankets over her. He went and pulled out his pajama pants and changed into them. He crawled into the big bed and pulled Celes to him. "Good night, Inimorar Mea."

"Harry put me down. You are supposed to overload Celes with love right now." Roman told him.

Harry chuckled at her. "I can't even celebrate that you're giving me a daughter?" he asked. "Another daughter…" he sighed and kissed her.

Roman looked up at Harry. "I didn't know you wanted to celebrate." She smiled at him. "I still want a nice hot bath. With bubbles and candles all over. No lights unless its candle light.

Harry smiled at her and started for their bedroom. "Anything you want, Ku'uipo. Tonight I will be your willing slave." he said to her.

"My willing slave, eh? I never had a slave before. I wonder what I should make you do." She held her chin and started to think about it. "If you had a slave what would you have them do?"

Harry chuckled as he stepped into their room. He carried her to their bathroom and started the water and added bubbles and a little bit of bath salts. He waved his hand and the the lights went out and the room filled with candles. He looked at Roman in the candlelight and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs under her sundress. "So, what do you wish of me m'lady?" he asked her.

Roman shivered with arousal as she looked down at him. "U-undress me."

"As you command, m'lady." he said and reached around her as he stood up and slowly unzipped the back of her sundress. He pushed the dress off slowly and moaned when her found her completely naked underneath. He ran his hands over her body and her baby bump and smiled at her. "And now, m'lady?"

"M-my hair." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Help me take it down."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheeks and then went to work undoing it from its braid. He ran his fingers through it, her hair was so long now, he loved it. "And now, m'lady?" he asked her as he gathered her hair and brought it all around to the front of her body trailing his hand down over her breast.

She shivered and walked over to the tub. "Help me in." She told him and held out her hand.

Harry walked over and scooped her up into his arms and lowered her into the tub. On a whim he added purple rose petals to the surface of the tub so the rose oil would soak into her body. He helped her pile her hair up on top of her head and then sat down on the outside of the tub and looked at her. "And now?" he asked her with a little smile.

Roman sighed as she allowed the hot water to relax her body. She looked over at him and smiled. She picked up one of the rose petals and brushed his nose with it. "Well, my plan was to soak in the bath while you and Lee enjoyed Celes. Then I was going to dry and crawl into the bed. But you have changed my plans." she trailed the petal down to his lips. She bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I think when I get out I may have you dive in and enjoy my taste." she moaned and winked at him.

Harry chuckled as he shivered and waved his hand and a washcloth appeared. He filled it with her soap and began to wash her neck and back slowly. "I can do that." he said to her as he continued to wash her body slowly.

Roman gave a moan as she closed her eyes. She peeked over her shoulder and looked at him. "You are okay with me having another girl? You don't want any boys from me?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled again. "I would love to keep trying for a boy, but yes I am happy you're having another girl." he said to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy with the babies no matter what sex they are." he said softly.

She smiled at him. "In that case I'm happy you enjoy it." She pulled her knees to her chest as best she could. "I'm not going to go easy on you and Lee with the names." she teased.

Harry smiled. "I would expect nothing less, m'lady." he said and kissed her neck after he rinsed it. "Would you like me to wash your hair?" he asked her.

"Yes please." Roman told him. She sat up straighter and rubbed her little bump. She closed her eyes and gave a little sigh as she relaxed more.

Harry pulled her hair down and wet it down thoroughly and then started the process of washing it. He washed the ends and then scrubbed her scalp with his fingers. When he finished he rinsed her hair. He started in on conditioning it. "Your hair has gotten so long Ro I love how both you and Celes love your hair long." he said to her as he massaged her scalp.

She shivered and smiled. "I want it as long as Pele's." she told him and shrugged..

Harry smiled. "We like that idea." he said. "I always liked your hair that long." Lohiau added.

Roman smiled and leaned her head back and looked up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You know, you rarely come out. Why?"

He smiled down at her. "I feel that my host should take the lead, but I have felt the need to be present more often. The child, you were with me when she was conceived. It is why Harry has felt so protective of you." he said and rinsed her hair and then ran his fingers through her hair.

She nodded, "I figured." she moaned. "I think you should show yourself more often. We know Alemana, Pele, and Hi'iaka, even Kama, but you don't show yourself often."

Lohiau smiled. "I should, I have been coming out around Celes a little lately. As for around Alemana and Lee… when they were having their struggle against one another I felt the need to come out but I knew they needed to figure that out on their own." he said and started to rub her neck in slow circles. "I am sorry for some of the overpossesivness. That is a lot of me, it is Harry as well but he tends to be able to let go easier than I can. I am your warrior, and I love you." he added as his hand trailed down to start rubbing her shoulders.

She moaned and leaned her head forward. "Well, you are a dick." she told him. "I know you are my warrior and I love you too." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Like I told Harry. I love you but I think the baby don't like you very much. I'll try my best to keep warning you when you are being overbearing." She kissed his hand that was on her shoulder. "But you have been doing good for the past few months."

He smiled. "That has a lot to do with talking to Celes. She helps me see how bad it is, and your little warnings keep me in check as well." he started to massage down her front at the tops of her breasts.

Roman giggled and stopped his hands. "I didn't tell you to touch." she teased. She scooted forward in the tub. "Come into the tub."

Lohiau stood and waved his hand and his clothing was gone. He stepped into the tub behind her and lifted her a little and sat down with her. He enjoyed the sensation of her body slipping over his in the oily water. He started to massage her neck again careful not to touch her anywhere but there.

Roman giggled as she slid against him. "Tell me, what does one do with a slave?" she asked?

"Command them at their will. Whatever it is you want I will do. Anything from holding you until you sleep to making you scream so much you lose your voice." he said growling out the last part.

She shivered with arousal. "I like when you all growl at me like that. It sends vibrations into me and makes me shiver." she leaned back against his chest and made him slid his hands to her little belly. She lifted her leg and wiggled her toes. "I think you need to paint my toe nails and then maybe shiver."

He chuckled and nodded. "I can do that for you." he said to her and kissed her neck as he rubbed circles over her little belly.

She moaned and leaned her head to the side. "You sure you can handle such a task? I'm going to wrap myself in a sheet and tease you as you do."

Lohiau smiled and nodded. "I do think I'm up to the task, and tease away Ku'uipo." he growled at her.

She shivered again. "Take me out and dry me off." she told him. "You stay nude."

He lifted her out of the tub with him and grabbed a towel. He brought her out into the bedroom and stood her in front of the bed and dried her body with the towel using it to tease her. He kissed her belly a few times while and dried the lower half of her body and then stood and finished drying her off. He then pulled the flat sheet from the bed and handed it to her. "Would you like to drape yourself?" he asked her.

She smiled at him as she took the sheet from him and crawled into the bed. She wiggled her ass then rolled onto her back. She covered herself with the sheet. She allowed the sheet to sleep between her legs and round it around her baby bump and covered her breast. She lifted her leg and wiggled her toes. "You may proceed in painting my toenails. "I want them red."

Lohiau smiled at her and waved a hand and the things he would need to paint her toenails appeared. He started as Celes had shown him, or both of them with a clear coat and took her foot into his lap sitting sideways so he could look at her and take her in. She was so beautiful, and he was so addicted to her lately. He smiled at her. "You like to be pampered." he stated to her.

She smiled at him. "Only sometimes. I like to do things for myself but every now and then I don't mind others doing things for me. Beside, its kind of your fault that I can't paint my own toenails." she smiled at him. She sighed and closed her eyes and allowed her hands to rubbed her belly.

He chuckled. "You seem alright when Celes pampers you. She does it a lot for you too."

She giggled. "That is because she is my Cel-Bear. She has always pampered me. In ways she is like a mama that take cares of me. She always did. I keep her on her toes and she does a little pampering to keep me calm and my mind from drifting too far. Don't get me wrong, I also do my pampering of her."

Lohiau nodded. "She does that to all of us, even Lee who doesn't always seem to want it. She really is a Mama Bear." he chuckled as he started in on the color. He looked at her for a minute. "You are so beautiful." he said to her and continued.

"I wish you would all stop saying that. I keep telling you I'm just common looking. The only thing that is unique about me is that, I grow my hair long, I have odd looking eyes. What causes people to become attracted to me is that I have confidence and I don't care what people think." she told him. "As for Celes. She loves."

He sighed and shook his head and stopped and turned to her. "You are beautiful, both physically and intellectually. You have such confidence. You light up a room with your smile. You make everyone around you feel happy even when they aren't happy. You are so sexy, all the right curves in all the right places, your skin is just… soft and flawless, your hair is soft and long and dark. Your eyes make you mysterious. Stop saying you are common, you are far from common, Roman McTaggert." Harry finished and leaned over her and kissed her.

She kissed him back and sighed. "Okay." she ran circles over her belly. "Toes." she told him.

Harry shook his head and went back to what he was doing. When he finished one foot he moved onto the other. He sighed as he did it. He looked back at her again. "Tired?" he asked her.

She looked at him and trailed her fingers to her thights. "Why? Want to do something else?" she teased. She shivered as she made little circles going to her inner her thighs. "I have gone a week without you, Lee, and Celes."

Harry smiled. "I can do whatever you are up for. If you want to sleep I will simply make love to you before our ramen run in the morning, or after." He said as he finished her foot he took to massaging her calves.

She shivered and moaned. "Then come and lay next to me so my toes can dry." She giggled. "If you would like to touch me, I don't mind."

Harry chuckled and crawled up to lay next to her, he pulled the sheet off her and spread it out over the two of them and waved his hand and the double doors to their garden opened and he laid down closer to her and started to rub his hands over her belly slowly starting at the center and moving outward.

She shivered again and gave a little moan. A cool breeze blew gently into the room. "What do you think of me getting a new tattoo or piercing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" He laughed a little at how on the same page Celes and Roman seemed to be, he had had the same conversation with Celes a week ago.

"I don't know. I was thinking my nipples." she cupped her breast and looked down at them. "Then I was thinking of getting a sting of tattoos to compliment my birthmark on my lower left of my back. You know the butterfly. So I was thinking some flowers or more butterflies to wind up my back. Or a nose ring? I'm not sure."

Harry licked his lips and smiled. "The nipple rings would be interesting." he said staring at her breasts. "The tattoo would be beautiful. I like the tattoo. The nose ring would be good as long as it was a little stud." he said poking her nose.

She smiled up at him. "I haven't decided, then I was thinking maybe getting my eyebrow pierced." she shrugged again. She kept her hands on her breast and frowned down at her breast. "They have grown again. I just measured them with my hands two days ago."

Harry chuckled and brought his hand up to cup one of them and ran a thumb over her nipple. "Yup, I'd say they have grown even since the last time I saw and handled them." he said with a moan and continued to run his thumb over her nipple lightly.

She shivered and giggled. "I like Celes' breast, they are bigger than mine. Soft, cuddly, and warm." she moaned and the thought of them and at what Harry was doing.

Harry gave a moan of his own as he brought his other hand up to cup her other breast and play with the nipple with his thumb. "Have you been taking tips from Celes on picture porn?" he asked her and kissed her neck lightly.

She giggled, "I was always good at picture porn… I did learn from her in school." she tilted her head to the side and shivered again.

Harry chuckled. "So did I." he moaned as he started to trail his hands down her body. He trailed them around her belly and then down to her core. "She taught me how to please a woman with just one hand." he said trailing his hand down to her core. He ran his fingers lightly over it and felt the wet heat there and moaned. He ran a finger lightly over her swollen clit and kissed her neck some more.

She moaned and shivered again. She spread her legs a little wider. "Oh, she did… did she?" she asked. "What… what did I teach you?"

Harry gave a growl. "How to have fun and make fun of myself during." he said to her and sucked on her neck as he ran his hand back up over her pubic bone and then he found her piercing and rolled it between his finger and thumb. "I do love this piercing the most." he moaned kissing her down her neck and to her breast which he gave a little suck to.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. "I-I-I got it for Celes." she moaned again. "I got my belly button pierced for Lee." she rolled her hips again and bit her lower lip. She gave a little gasp. "I don't have anything for you."

Harry chuckled. "Well thats alright with me, I just get to enjoy the ones you have." he said to her and rolled the piercing again. He moaned against her neck. "I got my nipples pierced for you." he whispered in her ear and then sucked on the lobe as he trailed his hand down and entered her core with two of his fingers.

She felt excitement fill her stomach and her nipples harden. She moaned and rolled her hips. "You say the most… sinfully erotic things." she whimpered as she felt her body start to flutter with excitement. She rolled her hips more. She wrapped an arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love them too." she moaned.

Harry moaned and kissed her slowly. "I know." he continued to thrust into her with his fingers. He pressed his thumb to her clit and kissed down her chin. "So, do you want me to get you off like this or do you want me to get you off… with another part of my body?" he asked her with a growl.

Roman moaned and whimpered. She rolled her hips more and bit her lower lip. "This… God… Harry, I don't care what you do to me. Just make me come… please."

Harry chuckled and quickened his pace with his fingers and rubbed his thumb faster on her clit. He kissed her chin down her neck and then licked her hard nipple he moaned. He enjoyed the way she reacted to his touch and kept going. He started to suck on her breasts as his fingers moved quicker in and out of her.

Roman moaned as more excitement fluttered into her stomach. She rolled her her hips and rolled onto her head. "H-harry… Oh… God…" she moaned and fisted her her hands into the sheets. She felt so aroused and on the edge of her orgasm. She shook as she pulled on his hair.

Harry growled and quickened his pace and worked her clit faster. Then he changed the angle of his fingers and tickled her g spot each time her thrust into her now. He moaned and felt his hand start to become wet with her juices. He leaned down and kissed her neck and then her mouth. "Right there?" he asked her, he was panting slightly and looked straght into her eyes.

Roman moaned and nodded. She couldn't say anything but just moan in a high pitch moan. She clung to the sheets and rolled onto her head. She felt her body tightened and then she screamed out as she orgasmed. her body jerked and she felt her juices gush out. She moaned and rubbed her legs together. She panted and closed her eyes as she moaned again. "... great.' she breathed. "That… was… great."

Harry chuckled and moaned a little and kissed her and then pulled her close and shut his eyes. "Sleep now, and later I will have you again." he said softly in her ear and kissed it.

Roman chuckled and moaned again as she jerked a little. She looked out into the garden and closed her eyes as she took in the sounds and smell of the garden. Before she knew it she was sleeping. She didn't awaken again until three in the morning, yet again. She stretched and looked around the room. The warm summer breeze still filled the room. She rubbed her baby bump and slowly sat up. She rubbed her baby bump again. "Food." she moaned. She stood up and brushed back her long hair. "Koa, time for ramen. Baby girl and I want ramen." she told him as she sat down on his side of the bed. She rubbed his shoulder down to his chest. She giggled as she toyed with his nipple rings.

Harry groaned and reached up and stopped her hand. "I'm up." he said and sat up a little and looked at her. "Lets go feed you two." he said and kissed her. "Its likely that Lee and Celes are up too. You want to go find them first or just go?" he asked her and kissed her again.

She gave a moan and kissed him again. "I know Lee, if you and I are going to go he is going to opt out to stay behind with the kids." She told him and stood up. She opened her trunk and ruffled through it and pulled out a lavender sundress. She slipped it on and adjusted her breast. She giggled as she looked down at them. She filled the dress nicely. Since she wasn't that big yet the skirt reached to her knees.

Harry watched her and nodded. "Well then its likely that Celes will stay as well, all shes talked about for a week is getting home to the kids." he said and got up and dressed himself. He offered her his hand and led her out of their bedroom and through the library and then to the kitchen. Sure enough Celes and Lee were in the kitchen, Celes talking about something they had missed and Lee cooking.

"Morning." She greeted. She rubbed her little belly.

Lee smiled at her. "Come here, Butterfly." he told her. He wrapped an arm around her hips and pressed her against him. He kissed her and moaned. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty much. Morning." she walked around and kissed Celes.

Celes kissed her back and grinned. "I did too." she kicked her legs a little and adjusted her large t-shirt so that it still hung off her shoulder but covered her better.

Harry walked up behind Celes and kissed her shoulder and then turned her head and kissed her lips. "Morning." he said against her lips.

Celes smiled against his and then pulled away. "You guys going for Ramen then?" she asked.

"I know I am. Its all up to Harry if he wants to go." She teased as she sat down on the stool. "What are you making Lee cook so early in the morning?"

"Sauteed steak and eggs." Celes said with a grin.

Harry shook his head. "Of course I'm going, you're not going alone." he said to her with a good natured smile.

She smiled at him and kicked his feet. She rubbed her belly again, "Look, Lohi'au painted my toenails." she lifted her leg and wiggled her toes.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Oooo pretty." she said and pouted over at Harry. "I want my toenails painted by a big strong warrior man."

Harry laughed. "I think it was a special circumstance but, maybe we could make an exception for you." he said winking.

Lee chuckled, "She got you too?" he asked. "I did so for her birthday."

Roman giggled, "I even 'dressed' for the part." she winked at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "If thats what you call our sheet draped over you strategically."

Celes pouted more. "You both suck. I have decided this. You both will paint Roman's toenails…" she sighed as her mind drifted off somewhere else. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens for my birthday." she said with a wicked little smile. "or your birthdays."

Lee chuckled, "You never asked." he told her.

Roman tisked and shook her head. "Its okay, Cel-Bear, they don't know a woman's mind and what they like." She slipped off her stool.

"Hey! I would like to point out that I add flowers to her lagoon all the time." Lee told them.

Celes gave a little blush and smiled. "He does, I think thats pretty good." she said looking at Lee fondly.

Harry shook his head and stood from his own stool. "Where are my flowers then, Buttercup?" he teased.

"Oh, Baby, I didn't know you wanted flowers. If you want I can always give you another kiss." he winked at him.

Roman moaned and whimpered as she looked from Harry to lee. "I want to see that."

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "I missed it last time because you guys did that when I was staying with John and Vinny." she pouted.

Harry laughed and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'm always up for a little kissing from my Buttercup." he teased.

"You poor baby." Lee said and pulled Harry by the front of his shirt and pressed his lips to his and gave a dramatic moan.

Roman shivered as she watched them. She rubbed her legs together and whimpered. "I… I think I just…"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and shuddered and shut her eyes and laid her head down on the surface of the island. She pressed her legs together and moaned. "That was really hot." she groaned.

Harry just chuckled and licked his lips. "Mmm not bad tasting either." he said with a wink to Lee.

"Well, the girls do call me Candyman." Lee winked back.

"Oh, You have to take me after ramen this time." Roman demanded of Harry. "Now lets go so we can order quickly and come back so you can have me." she moaned again and rubbed her legs together again.

Harry smiled. "Whatever you want, m'lady." he said walking over and offering his arm to her.

Celes gave a little shiver as she watched them go and looked at Lee. "Who knew two men kissing was so hot. Or maybe its just you two." she moaned.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, really?" he asked.

Celes gave a little blush. "Yes, really." she said softly and smiled at him.

He chuckled and then slid a plate of her steak and eggs to her. "Only for you and Ro. No other." he told her and kissed her nose.

Celes scrunched her nose and giggled. She knew he had kissed more boys than just Harry but chose not to say anything. She started to eat and then had a thought. "Oh, I should go get John." she said around a mouthful of steak.

"Its still early. He can wait. Besides its summer vacation. The kids should sleep in a little longer." He frowned at her. "Besides the point of him having his own kitchen means he can cook for himself."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Just because he has a kitchen doesn't mean he uses it. I swear hes worse about remembering to eat than Roman was when we were in school." she said with a smile.

He sighed, "Fine,"

Celes looked at him with another little smile. "Worry not, love. I'm just going to see if he wants food." she said and ate some more of her food watching him closely. "I know its hard for you, but he really is a good person."

She sighed and nodded, "I'll take your word for it." he made a plate and wrapped it and set it down next to hers. He opened his refrigerator and smiled. "See, that woman really loves me. She made me two refrigerators."

Celes giggled but felt a little stab of something in her heart at his words. She sighed and slid off her stool and picked up John's plate and walked over to Lee she tugged on his shirt and kissed him when he leaned down. "I love you, I will be back." she said to him softly and turned to go.

Lee pulled her to him and kissed her more deeply. "Sorry if I upset you. I seem to speak before thinking. I know you love me too."

Celes gave him a little smile. "There are always things that Roman will do for you that I never can." she said and cupped his cheek. "Its just a fact." she kissed him again and pulled away and left the kitchen. She walked slowly over to John's side of the house, it was still dark. She made her way to the door of his bedroom and pushed it open a little. She looked at him laying on the bed and bit her lip and watched him sleep for a few minutes clutching the plate to her chest.

"Did you come to seduce me?" Kama asked as he opened an eye and looked at her. "Or did you come to see if we could have a little play time and then leave back to your husbands?" He asked as he sat up. "Come," he offered his hand.

Celes stepped into his room before she thought about it but jolted to a stop. "I brought John food, but it appears as though its only you right now. Could I have him back please?" she asked.

"Well you give me a kiss?" he asked her as he got out of bed and slowly walked over to him. He wore black pajama pants with no shirt. They hung on his hips just enough to give her a peak of the v leading down lower.

Celes gave a little shiver as she took him in and her mouth watered. "I… I…" she said softly as he came closer. She felt glued to the spot she stood in. "Y-you aren't him." she managed to get out.

He leaned against the doorway a few inches in front of her. "Celes," he whispered seductively. "Just one kiss, please?"

Celes gave a little moan as her feet moved against her will. "N-no." she whispered looking up at him.

"Yes," he whispered. He slowly took a step away from her as she stepped closer. "Don't you want to kiss me? Taste me?" he slid a hand down his chest to just above his pants. "Touch me?" he made a moaning sound and licked his lips.

Celes' body started to shiver and she shakily set the plate down on a table by the door. She reached a hand out and looked up at him again. "I want John." she whispered to him.

"Then you shall have him." he reached out for her hand and came in contact with the shield that had him stuck in the room for hours now. He hissed as it shocked him and pushed him back.

A slow smiled started on Celes' lips and she crossed her arms. "I guess that works." she said with a laugh. "Could I have John back?" she asked him again.

He growled as he glared at her. "Why? Do you have plans to wrap your arms around him? Hold him next to your soft big breast of yours, and tease him with all those kisses? Why don't you really kiss him and give him a real taste of a harlot." he hissed at her.

Celes dropped her head to the side and looked at him. "A harlot? Really _thats_ what you're going with?" she asked him with a little laugh. "Do you think I'm leading John on then? Is that what it is? Are _you_ actually worried about his feelings?" she asked him.

He growled as he slammed his fist into the shield. Once again he was shocked and pushed back. " _He_ belongs to _me_." he smirked at her. "As do Pele. Have you not notice how she can't help but flirt with me? Its only a matter of time I have her."

"She flirts with John, you dillweed. And as far as I'm concerned you and he are not the same person. And you don't own him. This is _his_ life, you are just a guest. He _will_ get synced with you even if we have to force you." she snarled. "You aren't winning."

He walked back towards her and stopped just shy of the shield. "And _you_ will pay for .

this when you least expected." he growled.

In spite of herself, Celes gave a little gasp and stepped back hand going to her belly in protection. "You… you can't do anything." she said softly.

"Oh, can't I?" He told her. "I told you when you least expected. Then again," He looked her up and down and smiled cruelly at her. "Allow me your body when I demand and you will be safe."

Celes gave a shiver of degust and arousal. "I… thats not an option." she whispered she looked at his body heatedly though in spite of herself. It was still John's body.

He chuckled as he projected his magic self to her. The shield still attacked him but he gritted his teeth. He ran a hand down her legs and brought them back up and lightly touched her core. "Tell me when you are ready, I'll be waiting." he grunted and was pushed back harder this time. He panted as he laid on the ground. "Be gone with you Hi'iaka."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes as she stepped away. She wanted to go and crawl into a shower and scrub her whole body clean. She sniffed and started away from John's room forgetting why she was there at all. The first bathroom she came to was the one from last night. She went in pulled off her t-shirt turned on the water and got in and just sat in the bottom of the shower while she cried out most of what she was feeling.

" _Cel-bear, are you okay?"_ Roman asked her through their private link.

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks. " _I'm fine, just had a run in with Kama is all. I'll be fine once I'm clean."_ she sent back to Roman and started to scrub her body.

" _Oh, Cel. I'm sorry. I'll tighten the shields more. I wasn't sure he had that type of magic. I set it so that he couldn't invade our dreams but I'll adjust it when I get home. I promise._ " She told her. She hated that Kama touched Celes. It was one thing for him to her but a whole different story when he touches Celes. It was one of the reasons why she took his things and put a shield on Vinny. Now she had to be creative on how to get him back without hurting John.

Celes sighed and got herself back up and looked down at her t-shirt and scowled and shot a little living flame at it, like Hermione's flame in a jar. She waved her hand and was dressed in a sundress of green that went down to her mid calf and had little white celtic knots embroidered all over it. She pulled her hair off to one side and braided it. " _I'll see you soon, and I can help you with the fine tuning. I love you."_ she sent to Roman and went and opened the door and nearly collided with John. She gave a little gasp and stepped away and then blushed at her reaction.

He fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Its me now. I'm sorry. I… I was sleeping. Usually when I wake I can fight him down. I didn't expect you so early. I had tried to fight him back when I felt Roman wake up but he wasn't allowing it. He had been up for a while. I'm sorry for what he did."

Celes gave a little growl and lowered herself onto her knees and grabbed his face. "Don't ever apologize for him. Its not your fault and I know that." she said to him looking into his eyes.

He shook his head. "He is apart of me, and I will always apologize." he told her. "Always."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes and nodded. "Then I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too, we get up early because of Ro. I find that going back to sleep is harder for me for several hours. I brought you food." she said with a little smile.

He nodded as he stood up and helped her up to her feet. "Thank you. You really didn't need to bring me anything."

Celes looked up at him craning her neck back just a little and shook her head. "I like to take care of you." she said to him with a blush.

He have a half smile. "You like to take care of everyone." he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle. "That I do, its my job." she said with a wink and smoothed her dress out over her baby bump.

"You look pretty." he told her. He stepped back and allowed her out the bathroom. He gave a little frown when she walked out. "Why does Ro wake so early?"

"Ramen, she craves spicy ramen from this shop in Japan." Celes giggled and started back towards his room so she could get his plate of food that was left there.

"Oh, I see." John reached out his hand to touch her but pulled back. He wanted to hold her and really apologize for what happened but he didn't want to overstep a line. It was odd, but he felt so comfortable around her and Roman. He wanted them both, he wanted to touch, smell, and taste them. When they were upset he wanted to hold them too. Celes was obviously upset but seemed to calm down now that he was out. He looked back to the bathroom and wanted to know what soap she used and what cloth she used too. He shook his head to clear it and blushed. He pulled down the t-shirt he was now wearing and wished he had pockets in his pajama pants.

Celes walked along slightly ahead of him and when they reached the table she'd left the food on she turned and smiled at him and took him in and her whole body heated. She bit her lip and blushed. She didn't get why he made her so nervous. She stared at him with her hot eyes unable to look away.

He looked at her and his body heated. Her eyes told it all, she wanted him and she wanted him now. He cleared his throat and took the plate off the table. "Uh, thank you for breakfast." he told her as he looked away. "I'll make sure to eat it. You should go back and, uh, maybe, uh, get some more sleep." he peeked at her and wanted to badly to touch her.

Celes felt a stab of disappointment, she reached out a hand and touched his arm. "M-make… sure you do… eat I mean." she said softly and looked up at him.

He nodded, "I will… eat the food, I mean."

Celes gripped his arm a little and pulled on it just a little to make him stoop she planted a kiss on his cheek and sighed. She pulled away. "Um… I'll see you later?" she asked.

He held onto her hand a little longer then let it go. "Okay. Sorry again."

Celes gave a little smile. "You can make it up to me properly later." she said to him and started to walk away and faltered a little when she realized what she just said to him and blushed but made herself keep going.

Roman was careful not to show any thing on her face and to think about what she felt. She did however kept looking at Harry up and down as if he was the only thing she wanted to eat at that moment. She couldn't believe that Lee kissed him again. Oh the first time they did was hot but now that she was pregnant all she could think about was how hot it would be to have them both at the same time again. She gave a whimpered as she ate her ramen.

Harry smiled at her and ate his ramen. "So, after this you want to go back to our room when we get home? Or would you like to spend sometime with Lee? You said yesterday you hadn't had him in a while. And I'm sure he'd like that." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her watching her reaction.

Roman smiled at him and ate her ramen. "Are you saying you want time with Cel?"

Harry gave her a smile. "I'm saying I'm willing to spend time with you, or her… or both of you." he said with a wink.

"Bunny." she giggled. "You teased me last night, I want you now." she told him. "That kiss…" she moaned as she closed her eyes. "Was it good for you as it was good for Celes and I?" she teased.

Harry smiled. "If I say yes, will you jump me right here at the table?" he teased back.

Roman smiled at him, "Oh, yes. Then when we get home you can go find Celes and rock her world." She winked at him.

Harry chuckled and looked at her as he continued to eat. Then he stopped and set his chopsticks down and looked right at her. He licked his lips and nodded. "Then, yes." he said with a little smirk.

Roman finished her bowl slid it to the side and got up. She walked to him and waited for him to scoot back. She straddled his lap and waved her hand to cloak them. She ran her fingers in his hair and brushed her lips against his. "Then I'm jumping you now." she rolled her hips and kissed him.

Harry moaned into her mouth and ran his hands down the sides of her body. He pushed his hands up her thighs and pushed up the dress. He growled and kissed her again and reached down and undid his pants. He lifted her by her ass and lowered her onto him slowly thrusting while he did it. He moaned and kissed her neck and nipped at it a little.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips in a circle. She loved how crazy they could be with each other. She slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted the spiciness of the ramen that lingered in his mouth. She slid her hands up his shirt and found his nipples and played with his rings. She looked down at him and started to rock her hips fast. She nipped his chin and kissed down his neck. She moaned in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe and pulled it with her teeth.

Harry growled and nipped at her neck and then down to her collarbone. He pulled down the top of her dress and captured one of her breasts and gave the nipple a suck and moaned again. He kissed back up her neck and tighten his grip on her ass and pumped into her harder and growled again. He reached up and nipped at her lips and then pulled on the bottom one with his teeth.

Roman panted as she moaned. She shivered and rode him harder. She leaned her head back and pushed her breast into his chest. The feel of the metal from his peircings made her nipples harder. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it as she rocked harder and faster against him. "Yes…" she moaned. "God, yes."

Harry moaned louder and then growled he started to move forward and he played with her nipples with his tongue and growled again. He moved her faster and himself faster and gripped her just a little tighter. He pulled back and kissed her a little roughly. "God damn woman! What are you doing to me?"

Her moans grew higher in pitch. She pressed her mouth into his to try and quiet herself down. She felt her juices leak and her toes curl. Her climax fill her body and she shivered. She pulled him towards her and held him tightly. "H-harry… H-harry… oh, God…" she whimpered.

Harry growled again when he felt her juices leak out and brought one of his hands between them and started to work her clit to push her over the edge. He growled and moaned as his own climax came like a hot rush up his spine. "Roman." he growled out to her.

Roman pressed her mouth to Harry's and screamed into his mouth. She nearly jumped off him as she came. She held him tightly and allowed her body to jerk with the after effects of what they just did.

Harry chuckled against her mouth as he panted holding her tightly to him. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "We are really bad." he panted at her.

"This is all your fault." she moaned. She shivered again and tried to sit up. "You broke me." she groaned as her eyes grew heavy. "I have work to do and you made me sleepy."

Harry chuckled and lifted her off of him with a shiver. He set her back down so that she was cradled in his lap he fixed his pants and pulled down the skirt of her dress. He kissed her temple. "Drop the spell, I'll take you home and you can nap before you have to… work." he said to her.

She fixed the top of her dress and then dropped the spell. She stood up slowly and tested out her legs. Lately the boys had been trying to recreate their last group love with both women. She shook her head as she shook her legs. "Evil man. You wanted this to happen."

Harry stood and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Maybe just a little. Come on Ku'uipo, time to go home." he said to her and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Roman shook her head and linked her arms through one of his and the went back home. Roman kissed him one last time and then went to go find Celes. She spread her senses and found her walking back from John's side of the house. "Hey, you okay?" she asked her and cupped her face.

Celes gave a little smile and blushed. "I'm fine, John came back after we talked. I told him he could make it up to me properly later." she said and looked down for a minute with a little smile and then back at Roman. "Have fun getting Ramen?" she asked.

"Yeah…" she said as she watched Celes. "What do you mean properly?"

Celes gave a little moan. "I meant it in a not so wholesome way, but I'm fairly certain that won't happen. He just… Kama… he feels responsible for what he does to us… and it doesn't help that I'm a bundle of walking hormones right now. I totally got super aroused." she shook her head and smiled a little and shrugged.

Roman sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "It's… its going to be okay." she told her. She bit her lower lip and held walked her back. "I… I get like that with him too. Its why everytime I encounter Kama I shower. I don't want to feel like that for him. This was even before me being pregnant."

Celes nodded but didn't say anything. For her the attraction was becoming more than just sexual and that was a tricky path for her given she already belonged to two men and a woman. She smiled. "What would you like to do today?"

"I am going nap. Then I'm going to fix the shield." she told her and rubbed her baby bump. "Afterwards I was going to… uh… maybe try to keep a distance from John." she whispered. She didn't want to do that but with her hormones going all crazy she found she wanted John more and more she spent time with him. She liked seeing him smile and blush. His quiet voice seemed to work magic on her and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to spend so much time with him. "Maybe some me and Lee time… at the pool with the kids." she gave a half smile.

Celes nodded. "Sounds good…" she trailed off and stopped walking. "I think that we need to address this issue Roman." she said to her looking at her.

"What issue?" she asked trying to pretend she didn't understand what she was talking about.

Celes sighed and crossed her arms. "Our increasing attraction to John, it affects more than just you and I." she said to her biting the inside of her mouth.

Roman bit her lower lip. "Its just the baby hormonas." she tried for that excuse but knew deep down that it wasn't. She sighed. "Okay, we can tell Lee and Harry but be prepared for them to be overly… claimy."

Celes nodded. "I am, I think I handle their over… clamieness better than you. But its okay you and I can weather the storm together. And you can't just stop spending time with John, Ro, he's our friend and hes here because we are trying to help him." Celes said with a shrug.

"I know… I just…" she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to hurt the guys and I don't want to hurt John. I just think maybe some time away would help… maybe…"

Celes shook her head and sighed. "Well you do what you have to and I'll do what I do." she closed her eyes and rubbed her chest as her heart started to hurt. "This sucks." she grumbled and then started back to the main part of the house again, she needed an antacid and something to eat again.

"Were we going to tell the guys now or later?" Roman asked her as she watched her.

"Now is probably better, lest you want my back pain to flair. Its only a matter of time before my body starts attacking itself because I feel guilty for keeping things from them." she said with a wince.

"Yeah you're right." She bit her lip and wanted to chicken out and allow Celes to handle it but knew it wasn't fair and it wouldn't be right. They walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lee who was drinking tea.

"Hey, I thought you were going to take a nap?" he asked. "That's what Harry said."

"Yeah, I am but I needed to handle something first."

Harry gave the girls a curious look. "Okay…"

Celes shot Roman a look. "You make it sound like a chore." she said and blushed a little at her sudden annoyance.

Roman frowned at her and climbed into one of the stools. "Well it can be when you don't want to do it." she grumbled.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "What is a chore?"

Celes sighed and shut her eyes and counted to ten and then opened them again. "Doing the right thing, and telling the truth." she whispered.

Harry looked at her now his stomach giving a little flip.

Lee's frown deeped. "What is going on?"

Roman took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Lee. "We are attracted to John and find that we want to spend more time with him. Don't get us wrong. We love you and will always love you we just… want him too." she said in one breath. It was better to rip the bandaid then to prolong it.

Harry stood and looked at the two of them. "He moves out, now." he said.

Celes sighed and rubbed her temples. "No, Harry." she said softly.

"No? No? And why not? We are not going to have our wives tempted by some… some nobody!" Lee snapped.

Roman lowered her head. "He isn't a nobody." she whispered feeling hurt. "He is a somebody and he has no where else to go. We invited him so he has to stay."

"The hell he has to." Lee snapped at her.

Celes' eyes snapped open and her temper flared. "He stays because like it or not hes family." she snapped and then her eyes widened at her words and she nodded. "Yeah, hes family. He's Venelope's… father… sort of and she's apart of this family so… he is too."

Harry scoffed at her. "That hardly justifies what the two of you are saying."

Celes turned to him. "I didnt say it did, but you can't kick him out. _I_ wont allow it." she stated the last phrase slowly and filled it with warning.

Lee glared at her. "Are you saying that if we kick him out you are leaving?" he asked her dangerously.

Roman shook her head, "She is saying _we_ are leaving." she told him as she laced her fingers with Celes to show a united front.

Lee shot up out of his seat and kicked his chair back. "Let me tell you two one thing. You two are never going to leave us. _Never_ , considering that you both are pregnant I have no problem locking you two in a room." he growled at them both.

Harry took a few steps closer to both girls and nodded. "I second that." he said darkly.

Celes stuck her chin out defiantly. "I'd like to see you try, unlike my other pregnancies I have no power loss." she was shaking though, the idea of this tearing them apart really scared her and her head went a little light, she held onto the back of a chair tightly and glared at them.

Roman fought against the tears that wanted to enter her eyes. "Yeah, and it would only be a matter of months that I give birth. Once I do I will be a full power again. Then there is nothing neither one of you can do." she told them. "He stays."

Lee/Alemana growled at them both. "Fine he stays but you two stay away from him. You are _our_ wives. _Not_ his."

Harry/Lohiau nodded. "We have fought too hard, and given up too much… you two are not going to see him. He can stay but you stay away from him or we will lock you in that room and find a way to keep you there until you see reason." he growled.

Celes started taking deep breaths to calm down but it wasn't working. "You two are impossible. Selfish, stubborn, boarish… cavemen!" she screamed and shut her eyes suppressing a wince as her back gave a little tug.

"You are damn right and we are going to continued to be like that. You two are the only things we have worth living for. Now you want us to just go on and accept that you want another guy? How would you feel if we found another woman to bring home?"

Roman growled at him as she felt her jealousy spike. She saw Lee wince a little as her markings showed themselves on his arms. "You…" she took a deep breath and tied Celes' method of counting. "We are not saying we went out and looked for him. We are just telling you how we feel and it would be unfair to him to just stop spending time with him. We invited him and we have to play as good hosts and keep him entertained. Besides, I'm not done training him."

Harry looked down at his own arms as his marks appeared at his will and started at them angrily. "You are now." he growled at Roman.

Celes actually winced this time when the pain tugged at her lower back spread across her abdomen. "You can't just bar her from helping him." she said gripping the back of the chair. "Thats why hes here! To get help, hes a good person. Hes kind and sweet and generous and if the two of you would stop barring him out and actually attempt to know him when hes not Kama you'd see that too." she said as she broke into a sweat and her shaking got worse. She winced again.

"We don't want to know him _now_." Lee told them both. "And we can bar her from training him. You and she are our wives!" he yelled at them both. "How do you not know this is Kama's plan? He wants us to split up so that he can his hands on Roman? Are you willing to take that chance?"

"He isn't Kama!" Roman yelled back at them both. "I _know_ when he is Kama and when he isn't. I placed the fucking shields up that will keep him in a room or hall. Do you _honestly_ think I'm that reckless? I'm not fucking reckless!"

Harry growled at her. "Yes you are. You are always doing things half cocked and then getting in over your head and then almost getting hurt." he shouted at her.

Celes glared at Harry. "No she doesn't, leave her alone. She _always_ has a reason for what she does. She never goes in half cocked." she said and gave another wince and then gasped and looked down when her legs became wet. She saw a pool of water and… blood? Her eyes widened and she bit the inside of her mouth and winced as pain shot through her abdomen and back again. She gripped the back of the chair and leaned over panting.

"Celes!" Everyone said at once. Roman hopped off her stool and held her. "Lee, get her to a room." She told him. She looked over at the time and new the clinic was still closed. She felt a little panicked. "What do we do?" she asked Celes.

Celes gave a little shriek and shook her head. "Call Addie, but I don't think…" she trailed off and shrieked again. "Think she'll make it… the baby is coming now… but something is really wrong." she said feeling her head go light. She shut her eyes trying to think and then she looked at Roman. "John." she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, no no no." he said.

Roman didn't even hear what Harry said. She was already running towards that side of the house.

Lee scooped Celes up, "Go after her." he told Harry as he went up to the stairs taking them two at a time. "We'll be in the group room!" he called down to him.

Harry shot after Roman and got to her just as she was getting to John's room before he could stop her she was already knocking and suddenly all he could think was please dont be Kama when the door opens.

"John!" Roman screamed as she flew through the door. "Celes… She… the baby!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room.

John allowed her to pull him. "What happened?" he asked her and glanced at Harry who actually looked relieved to see him. "Tell me." he said to Roman.

Harry whipped around to follow them.

"She's in labor!" she told him as she started to run with him. Her foot caught on something and she stumbled but kept going. "There was blood too."

Harry growled and scooped Roman up so she didn't trip and actually fall.

"Blood." John said and nodded. He stretched out his senses and then sighed not getting a good read. Harry and Roman led him into a room with a large bed in which Celes lay on sweating.

She looked up in relief. "She's backwards, she wasn't finished turning for birth." she groaned and gripped the sheets and pressed herself into the bed panting through the pain.

John stepped forward allowing his instincts to take over. He went and pushed her dress up to look. He looked at Lee and then Harry. "I have to check her." he said.

"Put me down Harry!" Roman told him. "Do it John, she is in too much pain."

Lee frowned as he looked at John for a minute and felt like a lifetime. He looked up at Harry and then gave a nod, "Okay."

John checked her and sure enough the baby was trying to come feet first. He looked up at Celes and gave a little wince. "Cel, look at me okay. I have to turn her before you can push. Its too dangerous to deliver her at home this way. Its going to hurt." he said to her.

Celes panted and nodded. "Do it, just do it." she panted and pulled on Lee. "Sit behind me when hes done I have to push and I need you to help." she panted at him and shrieked again as pain shot through her abdomen again.

Harry felt light headed and sat back in a chair, he had put Roman down when she asked. There was a lot of blood and while he wasn't a stranger to it, he felt light headed just the same.

Lee climbed into the bed behind her and held her hands. "I'm here, Inimorar Mea." He told her and kissed her forehead. "We will get through this."

Roman just stood where she was. She didn't know what to do any more. She was just stuck in fear. Her whole body shook as she watched blindly through her tears.

John looked down at Celes' abdomen and then back at her. "Okay here we go." he said to her. He started to use his magic to turn the baby slowly at first.

Celes let out a scream and gripped Lee's hands trying to get away from the pain she looked up at John and screamed as he kept going.

Harry shot up and went over to Roman and pulled her to him. "Ro… dont watch." he said to her stroking her hair and wincing every time every time Celes screamed.

Lee held Celes' hands just as tight. "Its okay, Cel." he told her trying to sooth her as much as possible. "Almost there."

Roman curled her hands into Harry's shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to take away her pain but there was no way around it. This was one pain she could not take away. The whole time she screamed Roman prayed that nothing would go wrong. She didn't want to lose Celes or the baby.

John looked down at Celes and nodded. "Okay, Cel look see hard parts over. Now all you have to do it push." he said soothingly to her positioning himself between her legs now.

Celes shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't… I can't."

John looked up at her. "Celes, you don't have a choice. This baby needs to be born now. The two of you have been through enough trauma, you have to do this for your daughter now." he said to her and rubbed her leg with his still clean hand. "Okay, Pockets? Next contraction push. Lee will help you." he said and knelt down again.

Celes took a few deep breaths and when the contraction came she shrieked through her teeth and bore down and pushed with all the strength she could muster. She felt Lee pushing with her and shut her eyes. When it was over she fell back and panted.

"That was good, that was really good. See you're an expert come on Cel one more and she'll be out and in the world." he said to her as he led Bree's head out a little so that he could clear her mouth.

Celes panted and when the next contraction hit she bore down once more and pushed so hard she started to shake with the effort and then she felt a huge pressure release and suddenly the room filled with the sounds of a baby crying and she fell back as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Lee held Celes as tears gathered in his eyes. He rocked her and kissed the top of her head. "She's here." he told her. "You hear that, Smiles, she's here."

Roman turned in Harry's arms and looked over at them. Celes looked worn out but happy. Lee looked relieved to have Celes be okay and to hear the baby. ROman sniffed and wiped at her nose. She waved her hand a little and a blanket for Bree appeared. She handed it to Harry to give to John. SHe didn't want get too close in fear that something else might happen.

Harry was so relieved he walked over to John and watched him expertly finish with Celes while still holding the baby in his arm. After that he handed the blanket to John.

John nodded to Harry with a tiny smile and waved his hand and Bree was clean and in a diaper. he laid the baby down on the blanket and swaddled her then he lifted her and brought her around to the side of the bed and looked down at Lee and Celes. "Heres your daughter." he said and lowered her into Celes' arms then went back to cleaning up the rest of the birth mess.

Celes looked down at Bree and her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. "Shes perfect." she whispered. "Welcome to the world Little Bean." she said and kissed her forehead.

Lee smiled as he poked her little nose. "They are always perfect." he told Celes. He kissed the side of her head and continued to hold her. "Can you feel her? She has gypsy magic."

Celes gave a little nod and sniffed. "Our little gypsy girl." she said and nuzzled Bree's little face with her own. She looked up and smiled as John draped a blanket over them. "Thank you." she said to him.

John shook his head. "No problem, I was glad to help." he said with a smile and turned to give them privacy.

Celes wanted to stop him, he was apart of them. Even if they didn't understand how yet she felt it. She looked at Roman and then at Harry.

Harry gave a little sigh and stood. "You should stay… er, in case we need you again." he said to John.

John stopped and looked back at them and then nodded and sat down in a chair by the door.

Roman wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I… I need a minute." she whispered and slowly and quietly stepped out the room.

Harry followed Roman with one last look at Lee and Celes. When he got out into the hallway he looked down at Roman. "Ro…" he said and lifted her chin. "Ku'uipo are you okay?" he asked her gently.

She shook her head. "I was so scared… Harry… I've never been that scared. We could have lost her… I…" she lower her head to her hands and cried harder. "I just stood there."

Harry shook his head and pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Its alright. You're aloud to be scared sometimes. Its okay. They are all okay, and I can't believe I'm saying this but its _because_ of John." he said trying to get a little of her 'I told you so' spirit to come out.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I told you he wasn't a bad guy." she told him. She wiped more at her eyes.

Harry sighed and nodded. "You did, and you can keep training him. As for the attraction part well… I won't lie… it sort of feels like he fits." he muttered in an irritated voice.

Roman looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Did you see how well he did with Celes, it was like he'd been talking her down out of hysterics for years. And… it just felt…" he growled. "This is so weird."

"It felt right, didn't it?" she whispered. She looked him in the eyes. "I still love you. I still love Lee and Celes too. I dont know what it is with John but it just feels right. I don't want to hurt either one of you."

Harry sighed and rubbed her arms. "I know, and I think that if… it develops that as long as we know you love us and will always come back… it may not be that bad." he said and rested his forehead on hers. "You want help with his training? I know a little something something about not being synced." he offered.

She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Harry." she rained kisses all over his face. "Thank you. I will always come back to you and Lee. _Always_. You men are my first loves. Even Celes." She kissed him again.

Harry sighed and kissed her back and gave a half hearted laugh. "Come on lets go back in. I'm sure Celes is worried about you." he said leading her back into the room. He stopped next to John as Roman walked over to the bed to look at Bree. He looked down at John. "Thank you for what you did, in my book, we are good. I'm going to help you keep that bastard under control. The girls they want you in our lives, and I think you need to be. After what happened here today… I think we need you." he looked at Lee. "It's going to take time though. Papa Bear doesn't take kindly to sharing what's his." he said to John.

John looked surprised as he looked up at Harry. He nodded and looked over to Ro, Celes, and Lee. "Thank you." he told Harry. He didn't know why but he had always felt like an outsider to everyone he had known. But with Ro and Celes he felt like pieces of him were taking place. Just looking at the scene in front of him he knew he wanted to be apart of it. He looked back up at Harry and gave a shy smile, "Thank you." They had so much love for each other and he wanted that. He wanted to be apart of the love.

Harry smiled down at him and then nudged his shoulder. "You're Ohana now bruddah." he said and walked over to the bed.

Celes looked up and smiled tiredly at him. She was feeling the heavy weight of exhaustion settle in but she was unwilling to let go of Bree yet. She wanted to hold her forever. She sent him a thank you in their link having been told by Ro what he just said out in the hall. She leaned back against Lee and looked up at Ro and Lee. "I dont want to go to sleep yet. I just want to hold onto her forever." she whispered with a yawn.

Lee chuckled, "She will be here when you wake up. You should get some sleep." he kissed her forehead. "You had an eventful day and you woke early. Besides the kids are going to want to see their new sister."

Roman smiled as she slid off the bed. she waved a hand and a bassinet appeared. "She will be safe in here, right next to you."

Celes gave a tired smile. "I have to try to feed her in an hour so I can breast feed her." she whispered and sat up with a little wince and offered Bree to Ro. Once Ro took Bree she fell back and groaned. "I usually bounce back faster than this."

John stood and came over to the bed timidly. "I can help with some of that discomfort." he offered.

Celes looked up at him with surprised eyes. "You can?" she asked the healer in her intrigued at how he could without using the spell she knew.

"Yes, I can. I can heal your womb to the point as if you never even just gave birth. It won't hurt your ability to carry more children either." he said to her and looked around at all of them.

Celes nodded. "Where were you when Roman got her…" she blushed and trailed off and looked at Roman remembering giving birth to the twin after she discovered Roman's clit piercing. "Yes, please." she said.

John stepped closer and looked at all of them again. "Uh… it's okay?" he asked them.

Harry nodded. "You haven't done anything wrong yet." he shrugged.

Lee didn't like but he nodded. He held Celes in his arms still. He kissed Celes' head. "Okay."

John crawled up onto bed and rested his hand on top of Celes' still slightly swollen belly and shut his eyes. With a thought he healed her in minutes what usually took four weeks. He opened his eyes and smiled at her shyly. "Um… you are good now. You should still wait to… have sex at least a week… um and you should try not to get pregnant for at least two months." he said blushing a little. He looked around and realized he was sort of sitting with them. He smiled again and then pushed himself off the bed and turned to leave.

"Stay, just a little longer." Celes said before she could stop herself and then drifted off to sleep with a little moan.

Roman kissed Bree's forehead and placed her in the bassinet. She looked over to Celes and smiled. She crawled on the bed and kissed her gently. Then she leaned up and kissed Lee. "See you guys later." she told him. "I need to do some things before I take a nap…" she trailed off as she felt the kids starting to wake. "Kids are up." She slid off the bed and walked out.

Lee shook his head. He looked down at Celes and wanted to stay with her. "I better get going and start to cook." he looked at Harry, "Stay with her?"

"Always, mate." he said and crawled up to lay next to her. "Bring her food, when she feeds Bree she should eat." he said as Lee eased away.

"OKay." he nodded to John and walked out.

John slid off the bed. "I should go." He said as he turned and started for the door.

"Nope, you should stay." Harry said to him simply. "Sit. I'm going to start helping you right now. We are going to find out what weakens you so that Kama can slip into control." he said as he ran his fingers through Celes' hair.

John nodded as looked around. "Oh, okay." He sat back in the chair that was next to the door. He didn't want to intrude.

Harry sighed and used his magic to drag the chair closer to the bed. "I dont want to have to shout, mate, this room is huge." he said to him. "So lets start from the top. What triggered Kama to awaken in you in the first place?" he asked him.

John lowered his eyes as he thought back on that day. "I was seventeen. Scrawny, and was picked on." He shrugged. "That day was worse. I had tried to defend myself verbally. It didn't help because the guy became violent… more so than usual. Next then I know I blacked out… sort of… It was like watching a movie from within myself. He came out and took charge." he shrugged again.

Harry nodded. "Okay. And now when he gains control since you've started training with Ro?" he asked him.

He nodded, "Yes."

Harry looked at him for a few minutes. "What do you do just for yourself. When he isn't in control? I mean do you have an outlet? Creative? I found when I struggled with Lohiau that having my songwriting helped me stay grounded."

John shrugged, "Well… I sing… I haven't sang in a while though. I find playing instruments come easy too."

Harry nodded. "We have a studio full of instruments. I play the guitar and piano and a wide assortment of other instruments. Cel sings, she plays the piano and she dances. Maybe we could do that. Give you one of the guitars maybe?" he suggested. "Or you could start singing with us, not at the club or anything but here at the house. I spend hours in the studio you are welcome to join me some days."

He smiled and nodded. "I would like that." he told him. "I would really like that. The house is so big. Its like you have everything."

Harry chuckled. "We nearly do, we don't want for money. When my parents were murdered they made sure I'd be taken care of for the rest of my life, and Celes similar when her mother died first year." Harry shrugged.

"What about Roman and Lee?" He asked. He looked over to Celes sleeping soundly. She looked beautiful. Her hair was wild around her, her lips a soft pout, and her her soft snores. He looked back down at his hands in his lap.

Harry had stiffened when Johns eyes roamed over Celes but he relaxed when he saw the look in his eyes. It was the same he got himself. "Roman's money mostly comes from the club and WWW, and Lee has a trust like Celes and I do." he said rubbing her arms and looked down at her. "You're falling for them aren't you?" he asked John.

John's eyes snapped up to Harry. "I… no, I was just…" he blushed and then looked back down. "I'm sorry. I know they belong to you. I wouldn't do anything to compromise them." he told Harry. "They are really nice. They light up the room."

Harry smiled. "They do, and its like I said to you, it appears as though we need you and we didn't even know it." he said watching John steadily. "I'm not saying I like it and you're not in the connection which just makes it weird… but… these two. Its really hard to say no to them. I'll be honest, I think the reason Celes went into labor is because we were arguing about their increasing feelings and attraction to you." he said to him watching his reaction, part of him was still waiting for Kama but as the conversation went on he realized that John seemed to have a firm hold right now.

Johns eyes looked back at Harry. "I… I'm sorry. If you want, I can go. I don't want them to do anything that would upset you all or break you all apart. I see the love the four of you have. It was not my intention to come and break you up. I swear, truly, I didn't."

Harry nodded. "You are most definitely not Kama." he said and reached out with his magic and probed him to feel the difference. "You don't even feel like him." he sighed, he'd have to get Lee to do that. "You aren't causing trouble, no one is. I learned along time ago when it comes to Celes and Roman life is never straight and forward. Besides the things worth having are the things you fight for. So heres what I'm going to say on that, I think that if makes them happy, if you make them happy too, and they always come back to Lee and I don't see why not." he said with a shrug. "Plus maybe your feelings for the girls and the desire to protect them will keep Kama at bay. You do feel protective of them do you not?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yes. This morning Celes came by to drop me off some food. I was trying to fight him down because I felt everyone wake up. After Kama did his mind tricks on Celes I found it easier to push him down. I had to see if she was okay and apologize."

Harry sighed and nodded. "You see, thats a good thing to know. I'll have to get Ro to write that in your notes." he said thinking about it. He adjusted and looked at John. "Could you er… sit with Celes for a minute. I will be right back, I have got to use the restroom." he said with a little smile.

John looked down at Celes and swallowed hard. He nodded and looked Harry. He switched spots with him and held Celes. She felt so tiny in his arms. Smaller than the time he had caught her from falling down the stairs. She really was pocket size. He brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Harry stood and watched them for a second and then turned to the bathroom attached to the room and went in. He shut the door and started to go about his business.

Celes gave a little moan and opened her eyes, she had felt a shift. She looked up and gave a surprised but pleased smile. "What happened to everyone?" she asked him.

He smiled down at her. "Harry is in the bathroom." he nodded. "Lee went down to make breakfast for the kids and Ro said she needed to do some things before taking a nap."

Celes sighed. "She probably needs one, this morning was tough on her and with her being pregnant… I'll have to check on her later." she said to him and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "Thank you again." she said to him.

"I would do anything to help." he told her. He gave a half smile. "You know, you're really tiny. I swear I can put you in my pocket now."

Celes giggled. "Im the smallest. And you, you make me feel so little. Youre at least two inches taller than Harry and Lee. You'd have to pick me up just to kiss me." she said and blushed a little. "Er sorry." she said and looked at him.

John blushed and looked away. "two inches isn't that much taller."

Celes smiled. "It is when you're barely five foot." she said.

He chuckled, "Thats all? No wonder I feel like I can put you in my pocket. I'm 6'4." he told her.

Celes giggled and pushed a little closer to him and sighed. "I like being the littlest one." she said softly.

John scooted back a little. He looked over to the bathroom and then back at her. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I am the only one who is. Its so uniquely me." she said with a smile and sat up just a little to look at him and smiled. "Do you know what I like?" she asked him

"No, what?"

Celes smiled at him. "I like you. I like spending time with you." she said and laid back down and yawned a little and looked over at the bassnett. "You saved her twice now." she sighed. "I like that too. I like you." she said .

"I like you too. You are nice, small, caring, and a really good friend. You take care of everyone around you. I like that." John told her. He shrugged as he looked over at the bassinet. "The first time was because of me, I shouldn't have allowed you to go into the library. This time… it was the least I could do. You and Ro have helped me out a lot."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Well still." she said and stared into his eyes and then pressed her lips to his in a thank you.

John stiffened slightly. He pulled away and nodded. "You are welcome." he said as he looked over at the bathroom door. He looked down at her and then at her lips. He wanted to kiss her but Harry was too close and he felt it wasn't right. They had been arguing about him and how the girls felt for him. That didn't settle well with him. "You should rest."

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled and laid her head back down she ran her hands over his chest. "You put meat back on your bones again. You've filled out nicely." she said and closed her eyes.

Harry came back out of the bathroom and shook his head as he watched Celes running her hands over John's chest. "Hey, you're suppose to be sleeping." he said to her.

Celes looked at him. "I'm resting, see me in the bed?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and walked back over to the bed. He smiled at John. "Thanks, mate. How about we meet in the studio later. As long as your aren't Kama you should be able to get there. If not have Ro show you." he said switching places with him again.

Celes sighed and waved at John. "Thank you, when I'm up and around again I'm going to bake you something chocolate and yummy." she sighed and shut her eyes again.

John gave her a smile, "That sounds nice." he told her. He looked at Harry. "I will have Ro show me the way." he nodded to him and turned to leave.

"Oh and mate?" Harry said and John turned. "Thanks again." he said.

He nodded, "You're welcome… it was the least I could do." he quickly left the room. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder back to the room. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her more and calm her as his but she wasn't his… neither one of them were his. It was one thing to be in the secluded area they put him and have both girls with him but it was a totally different situation being in the main part of the house. It was filled with life and everything that was theirs.

Celes spent the next two weeks doting over Bree, she didn't go anywhere without her. She even put Bree in a little bouncy seat and shower or bathed with her in the bathroom with her. She felt the insane need to always be with her. She carried her around in a papoose or had her in a bassinet or bouncy seat at all times. It was starting to wear thin on the others and she knew it. So the day Bree turned two weeks old Celes decided to leave her with Lee and Harry so that she and Roman could go and spend some time with John. She stood in the kitchen holding onto Bree looking at the boys. "She has to take a nap soon, and dont forget to burp her twice, not once twice. If you don't burp her twice she wakes up in thirty minutes with an upset stomach." she looked down at her and rubbed her nose on Bree's.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He had tried to tell Celes she was a little too attached to Bree a few days ago and since then she hadn't really said more than two words to him.

"This is not our first child, Cel." Lee told her. "And we have been watching you for _two_ weeks. I would like to spend time with my daughter. Go, be gone with you." he said as he took Bree from Celes.

Celes looked at Bree in Lee's arms and then kissed her again. "Okay, okay. I'm going." she said and kissed his cheek and looked over at Harry. She sighed and went over and kissed him on the cheek as well. She left the kitchen with one last look and then smoothed out her sundress and went to find Roman. She found her waiting in the living room. "Ready?" she asked with a smile.

She nodded as she scooted off the couch. "Yeah, I'm ready." she told her and held out her hand to Celes. She kissed it and held it to her cheek. "I thought I would never see you baby-less." she teased.

Celes gave a little frown. "I'm not that bad." she protested as they walked together towards John's part of the house.

"Really? Not that bad? You shower and bathe with her while she sleeps in the bouncy chair thing. I'm not that bad with Cello… I just allowed him to sleep in the bed with me. But in my defence you, Lee, and Harry were at Hogwarts. Then Harry nipped it in the bud when he started to stay at the Burrow with us."

Celes gave a little pout. "Bree _needs_ extra love, she almost died…" she said and shook her head with a little blush. "I sound ridiculous." she said a little her mind clearing a little from her baby fog.

"I didn't say that… I implied it but didn't say it." Roman giggled. "Bree will be fine. All of our kids are fine." She kissed her hand again and sighed.

"Well I'm going to cook tonight, and I'm baking something chocolate for John I said I would. Anything you want little miss spicy?" she asked Roman with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. I'm spicy. Don't kiss me, it might rub off." she winked at her and laughed. "You know what sounds good? Fajitas, I can add my own chili so you guys will be able to eat them."

Celes laughed. "Sounds like a plan, will you make the tortillas?" Celes asked her wrapping her arms around Roman as they made their way into Johns part of the house and headed to his kitchen.

"I can do that." she told her and held Celes tighter to her. "Oh I miss you." She kissed her and then walked into the kitchen.

John looked up from his glass of juice and smiled at the two of them. "Well hello." he said to them.

Celes gave a little wave and bounced in place. "I'm cooking you dinner and dessert tonight." she announced to him.

"Hey," Ro said as she sat down at the table. "I'm making tortillas and sit her holding up the table."

John raised an eyebrow. "What are you making?" he asked.

"Spicy chicken fajitas." Celes said and went over to start working on the meal. She also pulled stuff out to make a triple layer chocolate cake.

John smiled a little. "That sounds good." he said and looked at Roman and licked his lips. "So how have you been?" he asked her.

Roman wrinkled her nose, "Pregnant and waiting for Harry and Lee to give me some names." she told him.

John nodded. "They are choosing the name?" he asked. "Isn't Harry the father?"

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "I dont think you want to know, Little John." she said to him as he started to put together the cake and hummed a little tune.

"Oh, Harry is the father." Roman growled. "But those two butt monkeys got all caveman on me and decided I'm 'reckless' and needed to be pregnant because I'm _less_ 'reckless'. So they doubled teamed me until they were satisfied that I was pregnant. So its their mess and they can name her. I am _not_ going to make this easy on them either!"

John felt his body react to the words and smiled. "Well… thats quite the tale." he said to her.

Celes shook her head. "All this while I was sleeping all sleeping beauty style. Those butt monkeys. I didn't get to join any of the fun and then they were all so worn out the morning I finally woke up again that I couldn't even enjoy them all." she pouted.

John smiled a little as a blush crept up his neck and nodded.

"I had bite marks and hickeys all over, and, and they made me scream my voice out…" Roman trailed off and blushed. "Sorry, you really didn't need to know that."

John gave a little smile and a moan at the thought of doing that to Roman or Celes and his body heated more. He cleared his throat. "Its okay." he said and turned to watch Celes which was a little mistake because she was dancing around while she cooked.

"You need an ipod in this kitchen." she declared and waved her hand making one appear and then turned it on and started washing the chicken to cut up.

Roman smiled as she sat back and rubbed her baby bump and watched Celes. It was nice to see her dancing again. "Celes, babe, will you do me a favor?" she asked.

Celes turned and gave her a grin. "anything for you Baby girl."

"Will you dance at the club this weekend and drive the boys crazy? It will be pay back. Drive them insane and hide with me for a few days after so they don't touch you." Roman told her as the wheels started to really turn. She needed to find the perfect song and then the smallest little teasing outfit that hid the most important parts.

Celes giggled, "I could probably do that." she glanced at John and bit her lip. "I could do 'A call from the Vatican.'" she suggested with a little wink.

Roman had to think of the song and then her eyes grew big. "Oh, My God! Yes! That would work _perfectly_! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Yep and I could use their names in the beginning instead of Guiedo." she said and wiggled her ass and went over to the ipod and turned on the song to listen to it and come up with something. "Oh yes, this will be fun. They've already gone two weeks without me." she shivered.

John's mouth was slightly open as he watched Celes and Roman plotting a game against Harry and Lee and he even found that hot, not to mention the way Celes was moving.

Roman smiled. "White stockings, clipped to a green and purple garter belt, a tong. Or boyshorts with ruffles on the ass. A green and purple bra that is lacy and see through with the nipples covered." She moaned as she closed her eyes and pictured it. She waved a hand and a box appeared. She pulled out a notepad and started to write it all down.

Celes looked over her shoulder. "Add sex hair and pouty red lips that shine just a little and make you want to kiss them or bite them." she said.

John sat in his chair gripping his own thighs fighting every urge in his body to get up and grab Celes' head and kiss her. The picture in which Roman and she were painting coupled with the music was just… arousing. He let a little moan escape.

Celes stopped what she was doing and turned, she and Ro had gone into plot mode and forgot about John. She bit her lip and gave a pained look.

Roman stopped her writing and looked up at John. "Sorry." She told him and quickly finished writing down the list and put it in her box and made it disappear. "We get carried away sometimes."

John shook his head a little. "Can I go?" he asked her before he could stop himself.

"Sure!" Roman told him. "Its a burlesque club. Have you ever been to one?"

John swallowed. "Um, no." he said.

Celes turned and went back to cooking still dancing to the song occasionally stopping to do a little move she wanted to try on a bigger scale.

"Well, its basically a theater. With a stage in front of you and off the the right there is the band and on the right side of the big room is a bar. THere are tables and chairs, boots. People come and watch a show. My girls dance for them in different underwear. Its not a stip club its classy. Plenty of music and lots of teasing." Roman smiled at him as she leaned her elbow and the table and looked up at him. "I told you I like to do things for a shock factor. Teasing is just one of my many tricks."

John nodded. "I beginning to see." he said with a smile.

Celes giggled. "I'll be the finale this weekend. Oh this is going to be fun. I so miss performing when I'm pregnant. I should sing the song too…" she said with a little squeal and started to cook the chicken.

Roman giggled. "Once a week we have open mic night. So its good fun to have other people perform too. But when I really want to tease the boys or get them back I put Celes or myself on the stage. She leaned back in her chair as she sighed and rubbed her baby bump. "But there is no performing for me. Stinken butt monkeys."

Celes smiled at her. "We will plan something to give the boys a show after that wee one is born." she said with a little lilt.

John nodded and gave a little shiver. "Sounds like fun, I think I will enjoy that." he said to them.

Roman smiled at him, "Its all good fun. Music, a show, drinking, its really good fun." She smiled over at Celes and smiled brightly.

Celes smiled back and changed her dance when the song changed. "I need to get in touch with Minerva. I had an idea for John's class and also for some dance classes or singing or both." she said to them.

John looked at her curiously. "My class, what is your idea for my class?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him. "You and Harry are getting along, yeah?"

"I guess, why?" he asked.

"Maybe you two can team teach Defence against the dark arts together." she shrugged.

"Tag team teaching, I like the sound of that." Roman smiled then she frowned. "What where you thinking about singing and dancing?"

"I thought maybe ballroom basics class and maybe helping Flitwick with the choir and then an advanced class for students who already take lessons like Jude, you know?" she asked her.

"Oh that would be nice." Roman told her.

"Yes, and I thought that you could take over potions." she said to her with a little wink. "You're the only other person I can think Severus would want to teach it." she said with a shrug and turned back to finish the food.

"You… you think so?" she asked. She bit her lower lip and then laughed, "I will take that challenge. I know exactly what speech to give the kids too!" She laughed and bounced in her seat.

"There will be no foolish wand waving…" Celes said in a deep voice and giggled.

John looked at the two of them and shook his head. "I'd like to teach with Harry if he wants to." he said with a shrug.

Celes gave a little smile. "I haven't asked him because I'm not talking to him." she said and shook her head. "You need to start the tortilla's Ro." he said and started to make the vegetables and also put the three cake pans in the oven.

Roman shook her head as she got up and pulled out the ingredients she needed. She made the dough and put everything back. She took out the rolling pin and sprinkled flower onto the table. She started rolling out the flour tortillas. "Heat up a pan for me, please?"

Celes smiled and pointed. "Already started that for you." she said and kissed her cheek as she finished the peppers. She started in on the spanish rice and looked over at John. "I'm making you a chocolate cake like I said I would." she said to him with a wink.

John smiled up at her. "I saw, thank you." he said to her. "So after we eat are we doing another movie?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Or we could play a game."she said, despite not being pregnant, she still found herself very attracted to John. " _Did he get more good looking while I was off in baby land?"_ she asked Roman.

" _I was going to ask you the same thing. I would come by and drop of food and then go back to watch the rest of the kids. I haven't really been spending time here with him. I'm a terrible hostess."_ She told Celes.

" _And you're likely to jump him… not that I think thats a terrible idea anymore."_ she sent back with a blush. "So game or movie Ro?" she asked her.

"Uh, I don't mind a game. I like being competitive." she smiled and then walked over and put the small tortilla in the pan, "Kitchen towel? Thank you." she placed it on the counter next to the stove and went back to rolling out more tortillas. She went back to the pan and flipped the one in the pan.

John smiled. "I uh, don't know how to play too many games." he said.

Celes giggled. "Thats okay we can teach you or just play cheesey teenager games." she said with a small blush. She finished the rice and watched Roman cook tortilla's and then pulled the cakes out to cool when they finished. She went over with three plates and most of the ingredients for the fajitas and set them out on the table and then sat down in the chair on one side of John.

Roman turned off the stove and wrapped the small tortillas in the dish towel to keep them warm. She sat back in her seat and waved her hand to clean the table of her mess. " _Would one of the cheesy teenager games be tie John down and jump him?"_ she sent to Celes privately. She washed her hands and looked into the refrigerator for chili, cheese, and sour cream. She smiled as she put everything on the table. "Good eats!"

Celes shivered a little and pressed her legs together as she pictured him tied up and naked. She closed her eyes and sent Roman a moan. " _Can we please do that?"_ she asked and started to fill her plate then grabbed few tortillas and started to eat.

John smiled and started to eat himself. "Cheesy teenage games? What kinds?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know truth or dare maybe… Roman is a cruel opponent in such a game if you choose dare." she giggled.

"I've never played that." he said with a shrug.

Roman giggled, "I am not cruel, I just like to keep things interesting." she told them as she added chili to her fajitas and ate them.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Interesting it is." she said with a wink and a smiled played on her lips.

John shook his head and smiled. "Okay…" he trailed off and went back to his food. He was a little nervous about that idea but he would be okay. He knew they wouldn't do anything to push… he hoped.

Roman giggled, and continued to eat. " _I need to know how far I can go. If it were up to me there will be some kissing and may being some nice petting."_ she crossed her legs and pressed them together.

Celes smiled. " _I want to do all of that. Should we? I… I want to…"_ she said a blush creeping up her cheeks. She got up from the table and went over to the counter and assembled frosting and started putting the cake together. She hummed as she did and licked her finger when chocolate frosting got on it.

John watched her for a minute and turned to Roman. "So, you like the keep things interesting? Going to make me run around naked outside or something?" he asked

Roman giggled. "I have dared someone to do that… it was snowing outside."

Celes paused and gave a little giggle and shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to see what Ro comes up with." she shrugged as she placed one layer on the frosted one and started on that.

John nodded. "Okay. I suppose I'm game." he said. "I guess I'll get to know you a little better."

Roman blushed a little and then looked up at him. "You will tell us when you are not feeling comfortable with something, right?"

John nodded. "I will." he said to her and looked at her warmly and then started to feel his body heat up.

Celes giggled again and added the last layer and frosted that. Then she cut some milk chocolate shavings and garnished the top with a little milk chocolate shaped flower she made out of the shavings and smiled and picked up the cake and brought it over to the table. "Done." she said.

John smiled. "Looks good." he said his mouth watering for more than one reason, Celes was leaned over just right. He blushed and turned away from her.

Roman whimpered. "That's not fair, Cel." She whined. "I want some but the baby don't want any sweets."

"After that wee one is born I will make you as many desserts as you want baby girl." she said to her sweetly and stood up straighter. "Are we ready? Or still eating."

John looked down at his plate which was now somehow empty and pushed it away a little "I'm good."

Roman took out another tortilla and rolled it. "I'm ready." she said as she stood. "Media room or bedroom?" she teased as she walked out the kitchen.

John smiled. "Media room." he said with a laugh.

Celes pouted a little. "I was hoping you'd say bedroom." she said and she took his hand absently.

Roman giggled as she walked off to the media room. She sat on the couch and then slid on to the floor. She cursed then stood on her knees and leaned over the couch for the threw blanket. She turned back around when she got the blanket and sat properly on the floor.

Celes walked in with John and dropped his hand and went over and sat down on the blanket with Ro she wiggled in place and smiled. She rubbed her hands together and laughed a little. "Let the games begin."

"First, rules and examples. Celes, you explain." Roman told her as she sat indian style. She pressed pink dress down between her legs. She was wearing panties to keep Harry and Lee from jumping her… or keep from making it easy for them to get to her.

Celes leaned back on her hands and spread her legs out and crossed them in front of her and looked up at John. "Alright, so its easy. Truth or dare, so I'd ask Ro truth or dare she'd pick one and then I would give her a truth or a dare." she shrugged. She looked at Roman. "Anything else?"

"Well you know me, I like to keep things interesting so no one chickens out. If you choose one you can't choose the other to get out of what was told. If you do…" she paused and bit her lip. "If you choose not to answer or do what is requested I demanded payment." She waved a hand and a notepad and paper appeared. "I will keep tally of how many you passed and depending on what it is I just may make you do a performance at the club." she teased. Then she shivered with arousal at the idea of John half nude.

John nodded as he watched her. He didn't miss a single detail of Celes and Ro. They were both aroused and he found he enjoyed it. Part of him wanted to see what they would do and how far they would go and the other part of him wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Then again he really hoped that there was going to be some kissing involved at least. He wasn't sure about the whole performance at the club. He like the idea of going and watching but he rather not perform himself. "Okay."

Celes sat and looked up at him. "Okay whose first? And are you just going to stand up there or come down here with us?" she asked him moving her legs so that her whole body rocked.

He smiled as he sat down in front of them, "How about you two go first so I know how it goes."

Roman smiled. "Okay." she turned to Celes. "Example round, Truth or Dare?" she asked her.

Celes giggled. "Lets go with dare."she said.

Roman giggled, "I dare you to lick my neck." she told her as she tilted her head to the side and pulled her hair out the way.

Celes giggled and got up and crawled to her. She started at the base and licked up to the crook beneath her ear and gave a little moan and pulled away. "And there you go." she said and sat back down this time she crossed her legs beneath her and pushed her blue sundress between her legs.

Roman giggled and shivered. "I like dares."

John smiled, "What is a truth?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Why don't you find out, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Okay, truth." he told her.

Celes giggled. " _I should go easy on him."_ she sent to Roman as she thought.

" _Just this once."_ Roman told her and giggled.

"Hey, you two are talking to each other, are you?" John asked.

Celes giggled. "Maybe just a little, what is your ultimate guilty pleasure?" she asked him. "You have to answer truthfully."

John smiled. "Well, since being here I enjoy going to the opera house."

Celes looked at him and just fell for him more in that moment. "Thats brilliant." she said to him. "Er, your turn."

He smiled. "Ro, Truth or Dare?"

Roman smiled at him. "Dare of course."

Celes giggled. "Of course." she said.

John smiled at Roman. "I dare you to…" he looked at both girls and smiled again. "Oh I don't know to kiss me on the cheek." he laughed feeling horrible at the game already.

Roman giggled as she got up and crawled over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and then sat back. She giggled again and crawled back to her spot. "My turn. Truth or Dare, John."

He shrugged. "Dare, I did truth last time."

"I dare you to kiss Celes. Wherever you feel like kissing her." Roman told him.

John looked over at Celes and looked her up and down. There was too many places he wanted to kiss her. He scooted closer to Celes and and gave her a smiled as he blushed a little. He leaned down and then pressed his lips to hers. It was just a simple kiss. He didn't want to go too far just in case he made them uncomfortable… or himself uncomfortable.

Celes blushed deeply and kissed him back and then it was over before it even began and he was sitting back down in his spot. She smiled a little dreamy and wanted to touch her lips. "J-Johns turn." she said to them.

"I already went, its your turn." he told her. His lips tingled and told him he wanted more.

Celes blushed a little deeper. "Er right, I knew that." she said and pressed her lips together and licked them and suppressed a moan. "Uh, Ro truth or dare." she said to her.

Roman watched them two and felt a little stab at her heart. The more they talked to John the more he seemed to have in common with Celes. She smiled at Celes, "I'll take truth this time."

Celes grinned. "Um… whats the naughtiest thing you've done, not with me?" she asked her.

Roman laughed, "I had sex with Harry at the ramen shop. Cloaked ourselves and had him right there at the table."

Celes started to laugh. "Oh my God thats worse than the bathroom in Hawaii!" she said to her.

"Well… I had to distract my thoughts and then that kiss in the morning was just…" she shook her head and moaned. "Besides, he basically dared me."

Celes moaned. "I like it when the boys kiss." she said rubbing her legs together and then looked at John. "Er… heh." and then she has a sudden image of him kissing one of the boys and moaned dropping back to lay down and take deep breaths. "Oh my God!" she said as she blushed. "Someone else go." she fanned herself.

Roman giggled. "John, Truth or Dare?"

John looked at Celes on the floor still feeling heated and then back at Roman. "Uh… I guess truth." he said to her.

Roman smiled, "What would be your perfect date if you took Celes out?" she asked.

Celes leaned up on her elbows and looked at John and then Roman and shook her head. " _This game is about you and him too."_ she sent to Roman.

" _I'm doing it again, aren't I?"_ Roman frowned. " _I can't help it sometimes… and I'm nervous to ask about a possibility of us. Besides you two seem to have more in common anyways."_

Celes sent her a sigh. " _I will ask for you, okay you ask for me I'll ask for you."_ she sent and looked back at John. "Well?"

John was politely waiting for them to finish their conversation. "I think I'd take her to the opera with me one night. Get her all dressed up, dress myself up. Flowers, dinner, opera." he said to them with a smile and a blush.

Celes smiled at him. "I'd like that, a lot." she whispered with her own blush. "Uh… your turn now." she said.

"Celes, truth or dare?"

"What the hell, dare." she said with a shrug.

John smiled and looked at her then at Roman. "I dare you to kiss Ro's baby bump." He smiled as he looked back at Celes.

Celes gave a little giggle and crawled over to Roman and leaned down and spread her hands over Ro's bump and then leaned down and kissed it sweetly. She looked up at Roman with love in her eyes and then sat back up and sat back down. "Who now?" she asked reaching over and rubbing the baby bump now.

Roman smiled as she rubbed her baby bump. "I think its your turn, Cel."

"Oh! Okay John Truth or dare?" she asked him eyes sparkling.

"Uh, I think I will go with Dare this time." He gave a half smile.

Celes gave a little grin. "I dare you to kiss Roman the way you've wanted to since we got here." she said with a little blush.

John cleared his throat and looked over to Roman. His mind realed. He couldn't believe it came out. But then again he did. He crawled over to her and smiled down at her. He pulled her into his arms and thought of something. He pulled down the other blanket and covered them. He leaned down and kissed Roman. He slid his tongue into her mouth and finally tasted her for the first time. He felt her hand tighten on his sleeve and then heard her moan. He slowly pulled back and brought down the blanket.

Roman panted and as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She blushed deeply and cleared her throat as she took the blanket and pulled it over her head. "Who's next." she squeaked.

Celes stared at the two of them completely distracted, she hadn't seen it but she had felt Roman's reaction. She bit the inside of her mouth. "Uh you." Celes said nudging Roman.

"Truth or Dare, Cel." she asked still trying to get herself together.

"Uh… I… dare." she said softly pulling her knees up to her chest with a little smile.

"I dare you," She pulled the blanket down and smiled. "I dare you to sing, John a song."

Celes smiled. "Do you care what?" she asked them.

Roman shook her head. She still hadn't looked at John. It was really weird but he made her shy. "No, it don't matter."

Celes giggled and suddenly felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She shut her eyes and stood on her knees and blew out a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked down at John. "I have a dream, a song to sing, To help me cope with anything, If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, You can take the future even if you fail, I believe in angels, Something good in everything I see, I believe in angels, When I know the time is right for me,I'll cross the stream - I have a dream." she smiled at him as she got into her song. "I have a dream, a fantasy, To help me through reality, And my destination makes it worth the while, Pushing through the darkness still another mile, I believe in angels, Something good in everything I see, I believe in angels, When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream - I have a dream,I'll cross the stream - I have a dream." The song went on like that for another minute or so and when she finished she gave a blush and a little smile. She shrugged. "There you go." she whispered to him, in her eyes singing was a very intimate act when she sang to someone.

"That was very beautiful." John told her. "You have a very beautiful voice."

Celes blushed and sat back down on her butt. "Thank you." she whispered. "Who now?" she asked.

Roman finally spared a look at John, "Is your turn." she told him.

John smiled at her. "Ro, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." she told him. After the kiss they shared she wasn't sure she could trust herself with a dare.

"What was the first thing that caught your eye about Celes." he asked looking over Celes and then back at Roman.

Roman smiled as she looked at Celes. "I don't know about eye in her looks but what got my attention was her fire. She walked into compartment I was in all in a huff. She just started talking to me like it was the thing to do." She giggled. "But when I first met her I would say her in my dream she was so bright, like a light. So I guess her heart."

Celes smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I love you." she whispered to her and ran her thumb over her wrist.

John smiled as he watched them. "Who's next?" he asked. He wanted that love, he wanted the kind of love Celes gave them, the kind Ro gave to them all.

Roman held Celes hand and then looked back up at John. "It's Celes'." she smiled.

Celes smiled. "Um Ro, truth or dare." she said to her.

Roman smiled at her and sat up. She pushed her hair back and mustered up as much courage as she had left. "Dare."

Celes gave her a little smile, she decided to go easy on her, and herself. "I dare you to spell your name in hickes on the back of my neck." she giggled.

Roman laughed as she pulled Celes to her, "This is going to take a while. "So, John. Truth or Dare?" she asked as she sat Celes in front of her. She pushed Celes' hair to the front of her and then started kissing and sucking on her neck.

John watched in amazement and then cleared his throat. "Uh, lets go dare again." he said feeling a little more bold but still slightly nervous.

Roman giggled and decided a little payback was in order. She paused and looked at him. "Kiss Celes like you have been wanting to."

Celes' head flew up and her eyes opened and she looked over at John with a blush. " _I totally deserve that."_ she sent to Roman.

" _Yes you do."_ Roman told her.

John waited for Roman to finish and then took a deep breath and crawled across the carpet to Celes he pulled her away from Roman and pulled her tiny body into his arms grabbed the blanket he used to cover himself and Ro earlier and cover them. He looked down at Celes and cupped her cheek and dipped his head down and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted the honey there. He swirled his tongue around hers and found a piercing there and ran his tongue over it and she moaned a little. He pulled back and pulled the blanket off of them and then set her back down next to Roman and moved back to his side of the carpet.

Celes stared at him with her mouth slightly open in awe. She was blushing and she panted a little. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and licked her lips still tasting him. She moaned again. "Uh… w-who now?" she asked.

" _May back's a bitch. Of course in our case its sweet… and chocolatey… and hot… and… damn."_ Roman giggled and shook her head. "Its' John's turn."

John cleared his throat. "Um… Celes truth or dare." he said to her.

"Uh… Truth." she said. " _Screw this game, I just want to jump him. I want to know what if feels like to have him make me scream..."_ she shivered.

Roman whimpered. "Sorry, go ahead." she told John.

John nodded. He liked kissing them he wanted another taste and was hoping they would dare each other do kiss him or something. "What was the best place you enjoyed having Roman sexually?" He asked.

Celes shivered. "Oh thats a hard one… the best is probably whenever we are in a bath. We had our first… encounter in a tub." she said and moaned.

Roman giggled, "Really? Its the mirror, isn't it?"

Celes gave a moan. "I love watching us in the mirror when we make love." she shivered again and pressed her hands down between her legs as more heat pooled between them.

"Mirror?" John asked.

Roman blushed, "Uh, yeah. Celes its your go."

"Oh uh… right." Celes blushed. "Um… John… Truth or dare." she said to him.

"Dare." He told her and smiled at them both. He like how their cheeks were painted red with their blushes.

Celes smiled. "Um I dare you to…" she giggled as all of sudden a new game popped into her head. "Lick Roman's neck like I did when we started the game.

Roman's body heated up more. She gave a little whimper as she could just imagine how it he would feel. " _You are playing dirty… in both ways."_ She sent Celes as John crawled to her.

John pulled the blanket over them. He pulled Roman into his body and tilted her head up. He felt Roman's body shiver and smelt her arousal. He started from the base of her neck and slowly licked up her neck. Savoring the smell of her and the taste. He found she tasted like the islands, and that he wanted to go back soon. He stopped at the nook just beneath her ear. Just for a little play he nipped her earlobe.

Roman gave a gasping moaned and shivered again. He placed her back in her spot and then pulled the blanket off them. She felt like her body was on fire. She needed something and soon. "Uh… whos' next?" she squeaked. She cleared her voice and tried again. "Who's next?"

Celes shivered. "J-john I think." she said totally in tuned with Roman's feelings. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands further between her legs.

"Celes, truth or dare?" He asked her.

Celes sighed and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Dare." she said with a giggle.

John smiled. "I dare you to give Roman a proper kiss." he told her. He found he really enjoyed when they showed each other affection and he wanted to watch them. He was deprived of it when they were in the bathroom together.

Celes gave a little smile. "Thats something I can do." she said and turned to Roman and bit her lip and smiled at her. Then she reached up and kissed her deeply. She ran her tongue along Roman's lips and expertly dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and swirled her tongue around hers. She allowed her hands to roam down Roman's body and stopped at the bottom of her dress and pulled it up just a little with a moan.

Roman moaned into her mouth as she sucked on her tongue and pressed into her and slid a hand up her thigh.

Celes gave a shiver and a moan and spread her legs just a little and pulled up on Roman's dress a little more as she continues to kiss Roman. Her mind was starting to fog and was starting to forget that they had an audience.

John watched how easily it was for them to just give into each other. When he had thought about marriage or a girlfriend he hadn't thought of having two girlfriends receives that would love each other like Celes and Ro. Actually he really didn't mind. He just saw the beauty of it like a painting with bright colors. It affected him sexually but just the love they shared was just amazing.

Roman moaned and shivered as she slid her hand higher up her dress. She wanted so much to be with Celes in that moment. For two weeks she had to wait and before then she only got a little taste of her to ease the edge. Now she wanted her next to her and feel her.

Celes moaned and ran her hand further up Roman's skirt and pressed a little closer to Roman and trailed kisses down her chin and neck and moaned. She opened her eyes and looked over at John and suddenly she didn't want to stop at all. She moaned and kissed back up Roman's neck and kissed her mouth. She groaned a little and pulled away giving a little whimper. "I want you." she said to her.

Roman whimpered and went back to kiss her but finally caught sighed of John. She cleared her throat and blushed deeply. "Crazy hormones." She said as she slowly stood up. "Excuse me, nature calls she told them and quickly walked out.

Celes gave a little moan and sat back down. She was going to get up and go after Roman but she couldn't stand. She looked at John. "You're good at this game." she panted to him.

He smiled at her. "I only dared you. You both did the rest." He told her.

Celes smiled at him and nodded. "I suppose we did." she blushed a little and looked at him shyly. "You're a really good kisser, you know that?" she asked.

He smiled and blushed for the first time in an hour. "Uh, thank you. You and Ro are the only ones I've kissed besides Venelope... but that was more him than me."

Celes nodded and wanted so badly to crawl across to him and crawl into his lap and kiss his neck and lips again. She bit her lip and smiled. "So will you take me to the opera sometime?" she asked him looking over at the door where Roman had exited and feeling her frustration. She was feeling the same way.

John smiled at her. "I would love to do that. I think it would be fun." He told her.

Celes grinned at him. She bit the inside of her mouth and stared at his lips and licked her own. "Do… d-do you want to kiss us again?" she whispered.

He looked at her intensely as his eyes started to burn hotly. "Yes." He whispered. "Very much so."

Celes shivered under his hot gaze and returned his with one of her own. "Me too." she whispered back to him and just stared at him.

He scooted closer to her. And waited for her. He felt his confidence build higher. There was just something about Celes and Ro that just built his confidence and he found he liked it and he became more bold in what he wanted. He was able to test the waters, so to speak.

Celes looked up at him and decided to go for it. She curled her hand into his shirt and pulled him down to her face. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then pressed her mouth to his and moaned moving up to her knees and dropping his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing closer to him.

John held her more tightly to his body and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her ring the first time was just as pleasant. He hadn't noticed it at first but now he wanted to see it too. He gave a moan as he played with it. The taste of honey was a nice treat.

Celes returned his moan and pressed her pelvis into his and shuddered. She pulled a little harder on his neck and moaned again. She pulled away just a little and looked at him and then trailed a little set of kisses down his chin and neck and moaned at the base of his neck and then pulled away a little again and just looked at him, part of her was willing him to take her right here and the other was telling her to stop because it wasn't fair to Roman.

Roman had saw what happened and had decided to step out. She waited outside the media room toeing at the wood floors. She felt so mixed up and confused. She felt like she was in school again and they were both in competition for the same guy. She looked over towards the other part of the house and wished she could just crawl into Lee's lap. Then with the stupid hormones going crazy in her body, she just wanted to cry. She took a deep breath and poked her head into the room. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head back. I'm feeling a little tired. Okay?" She smiled at them and quickly left without letting them question her or get a word out.

Celes shut her eyes. "Shit." she muttered and opened them and looked at John. She kissed him once more and then stood up. "I'm going to go too, she… we will come back. I will come back okay… we can plan our trip to the opera." she said and then kissed him again, she couldn't stop even though she felt horrible.

John kissed her back every time Celes kissed him. He liked it and didn't want it to stop, but he was also concerned about Roman. "Is she okay?"

Celes sought out Roman's feelings and encountered a little bit of hurt and confusion. "I'm going to go after her. She will be fine." she said and moaned and kissed him one more time. "I…" she kissed him. "Will…" she kissed him again. "Back." she said and pulled away. "And so will Ro." she said and kissed him one last time and stepped away blushing a little. "Good night Little John."

"Good night. See you tomorrow." He told her. "Tonight was fun."

Celes smiled and trailed her fingers over his cheek and then turned and left before she stayed. She rushed along and caught up to Roman panting slightly when she got to her. "Hey… you… don't… be… all… sad…" she panted at Roman as she walked along with her.

Roman gave her a little smile. "I'm not sad. I'm just tired. The baby started kicking today so I'm just a little worn out. Besides I'm gonna be getting up early anyways."

Celes stopped her and turned her and touched her belly and smiled. "Yay, shes kicking." she said to Roman and kissed her. "Why dont you go find Lee, you say you aren't sad but you are. I can tell, I can feel it. You're sad and confused." she said and kissed Roman again. "Okay?" she said to her and brushed her hair off her forehead.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "I am. I'm ok though. Stupid hormones. I'll be fine." She kissed her and continued to walk on. She made her way to hers and Lee's room. She sighed as she crawled into the bed and curled around her small baby belly. She allowed her tears to fall and hated it that she even felt this way. It was so stupid.

Celes sighed and found the boys in the living room. Harry sat in a chair reading something in the Prophet and Lee lay on the couch with Bree on top of his chest sleeping. She smiled as her heart swelled, she bit her lip. Even the short time she was away from Bree seemed like too long. She went over to Harry and kissed his forehead over his faded scar and then went over to stand over Lee and Bree and ran her finger down Bree's cheek. She looked at Lee. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"She acted like a baby. Napped, fed burped, and pooped." Lee teased. "Now she sleeps. Oh, and her siblings came to visit. Jude and Rain gushed over her."

Celes gave a quiet giggle and rubbed Bree's little back. "I think Im going to take her now, Ro needs you." she said to him softly and started to lift Bree carefully off his chest.

Lee shook his head as he allowed Celes to take Bree off his chest. "No more attaching to her. You are becoming as bad as Ro with Cello." He told her as he got up and kissed her on the forehead. He kissed Bree on the head then walked over to Harry and kissed him on his head. "Only because I know you will have some smartass comment if I don't give you one." He told Harry.

"Damn right, Buttercup." He said as he watched Lee go.

Lee walked up the stairs and checked in on some of the kids. He shook his head and chuckled as he left Luke's room. It was only two weeks out of school and his room was a disaster. Clothes all over, bed a mess, and multiple projects going at once. He sure did take after Ro and Fred. He frowned as he thought about Ro. She hadn't come back with Celes and alk Celes said was that she needed him. He entered their room and found her curled up in the middle of the bed. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He climbed into the bed and spooned against her. His frowned deepened when he hear her sniff. "Butterfly, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, its just these stupid hormones wreaking havoc on me." She sniffed.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "Talk to me, Sotia Mea. What's wrong?"

"I don't put my feelings on the line. I'm always scared on how people are going to react. I don't like being hurt so I keep them to myself and try to just go with the flow if things." She sniffed again. "Celes can do so. She can tell people how she feel and then look at them like, 'yeah, it's your move now.'" Roman rolled onto her back and sniffed again as she whipped at her eyes. She looked at Lee and more tears came to her eyes. "You would have notice me, right? I mean if the twins didnt get all, 'you have a secret and I want to know.', right? And you would have still wanted me, right?" Her bottom trembled.

Lee was concerned and wanted to make her feel better but she looked so cute in that moment. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. And smiled down at her. "I would have noticed you. Want to know why? Because I saw you when you got sorted. And that was the moment I knew I wanted to be closer to you. The fact that the twins even chased after you and brought me to you made it that much easier." He told her.

She sniffed and wipped at her eyes. "Yeah, but what if they didn't? Would you have waited for me to make the first move or would you..."she trailed off as Lee kissed her. She moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of his lips on hers. This was her Lee. His dark spicy scent, his demanding lips, his dominant tongue, and his controlling observant ways; it was all Lee.

He leaned up and looked at her with his sharp eyes, "You are mine, Roman. Nobody and no one would have stopped me from having you." He told her. "Do you understand me? I was going to make you mine in one way or another. Even if I had to be like Dimitri and Aunt B. They still found each other after so many years. Look at how happy they are. Now tell me why do you question yourself? What has your confidence so low that you would question this?"

Roman wanted to spill what happened but thought best not to. It was stupid and she shouldn't have even felt like this at all. She rolled onto her side so that she could face him. "It was some stupid memories and my hormones mixed in." She told him as she sniffed. "You know me I can cry at the drop of a dime right now."

Lee sighed. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to push her. Things had a tendency to reveal themselves when it came to Roman. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. He looked down at her and kissed her temple. "Did I tell you that you look pretty in your little pink dress?" He asked her as he growled against her ear.

Roman giggled and then shivered. She really did love how he and Harry growled against her. "Do I?" She asked him.

"Yes you do. It sets off your skin tone just nicely." He toyed with the strap of her dress. "I think you need to wear dresses with butterflies on them. Or more of your Hawaiian dresses."

She giggled as she made little circles on his chest. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." He told her seductively. "I like how they squeeze your breast together." He ran a finger down her side to the hem of her dress. "And I love how short they are." He slid his hand up her thigh.

Roman shivered as she looked up at him. She slid her knee to his hip and rolled her hips into his. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

Lee smiled down at her. Her honey gold eyes were a thing of beauty. He could stare at them all day and just be lost in her eyes. They were his undoing, especially with the left over tears that clung to her eyelashes. In that moment if she asked him to do anything he would, with no hesitation. He brushed the leftover tears from her eyelashes and kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers and moaned. He traced them with his tongue and then dipped it inside as she opened for him.

Roman moaned as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She sucked on his tongue as she rilled her body against his. "I love you, Lee Jordan." She moaned. She looked up at him and smiled. She rubbed her nose against his and pressed her lips to his.

Lee moaned as he pulled her dress down. "I love you Roman McTaggert." He said against her lips. He leaned up and kissed groaned. He couldn't get enough of her. He kissed down her neck as he cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her nipple. He kissed down to her collarbone and nipped them.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed the valley between her breast. She arched her back and pressed her breasts into his face. She giggled when he pulled them together and rubbed his face over both of them.

Lee smiled up at her and then waved his hand so that they were both nude. He rolled her onti ngerr side and held her knee to his hip. He kissed her as he slowly entered her. He moaned as he kept eye contact with her. She moaned as she closed her eyes and arched into him. He took advantage and nipped at her neck.

Roman moaned and wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. She slowly rolled her hips and hooked her leg around him. She moaned as he slowly started to thrust into her. This was her Lee. Her husband. She had him now and didn't need to compete for another. She pulled him up to her mouth and kissed him. He had her heart and would keep it safe. She didn't need to put it on the line and risk heartache. She was his and he wad hers. She gave a shuddering moan as she felt her first orgasm wash into her. She moaned and shivered. She gripped him tighter as she allowed it take her over.

Lee moaned as he felt her first orgasm. He started to speed up as he kissed her. He kissed down her neck and slid his hands down to her ass and pressed her more into him. He panted against her neck as as he allowed his body to take over and pleasure her in ways he only knew. He moaned as he felt her second orgasm. He kissed up her neck and nipped at her chin. He may not be as wild as Harry, or know how to make her come just by playing with her nipples, but he knew how to give her many orgasm before he gave into his.

Roman whimpered as she came down from her third orgasm. She held him tighter and kissed him. She connected with him and tears gathered in her eyes. His love for her was always there. All she ever needed to do was reach out to him and just feel it. "Lee..." she moaned. "Lee... please."

Lee moaned as he kissed her. He licked her bottom lip and gave it a little nip and slid his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and then sucked in hers. He slid a hand between them and gently rubbed at her clit. He heard her high pitch squeal and then rubbed faster as her felt his own climax fill his body. He pumped faster into her and moaned.

Roman screamed against Lee's mouth as she gave into her climax. She shook against him and moaned. She heard gus deep moan and then his body stiffening as he released his orgasm. She moaned as he relaxed and kissed her fully. She shivered as gus hands trailed up and down her back.

Lee pulled back and looked at her. He smiled as he brushed back her hair and kissed her. "Hi." He whispered.

Roman smiled at him. "Hi, back." She pressed her lips to his "I love you."

"I love you too. Always." He told her and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are so beautiful. Inside as well as outside."

She gave him a blush as she looked away. "I'm just me. Nothing special."

"You are special. You always have been. And you always will be." He told her as he lifted her chin. "You bring me life. You bring us all life. You try to keep yourself in the background but you aren't meant to be in the background. You are full of life that it scares us. We feel that sometimes you are going so fast that you will leave us behind or forget about us. We need you, Ro."

Roman smiled as she held on to him and nodded. She tucked her head under his chin and pressed her ear to his heart. She gave a sigh at the strong beat. She closed her eyes as Lee covered them. She allowed the strong beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Celes was still giggling at Harry and Lee's little game as they walked up to their room. Celes smiled down at Bree and rubbed her nose against hers. She sighed and pulled back just a little and looked at Harry. "Uh sorry for not talking to you, you were right." She said with a sheepish smile.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I should have been nicer about it. It's okay to be attached but you were bordering on clingy with a side of crazy." He teased.

Celes looked up at him as they walked into their bedroom. "I am not crazy." She muttered and brought Bree to the bassinet close to their bed. "She's just... Look a lot of hurt was attached to how she came to be. I worried if Lee would ever be okay with her. Then when he was I nearly got her killed because I was an idiot. And then her traumatic trip into this world." She sighed as tears started to fill her eyes. She wiped her eyes and turned to Harry. "I just feel like she needs me more."

Harry sighed and walked over to Celes and pulled her into his arms. "She needs you as much as all the other babies. Just enough." He kissed her.

Celes looked up at Harry and nodded. "Yeah, but she's still going to sleep in the same room with me until it have to go back to Hogwarts." She said to him.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but maybe not in our bed." He said.

Celes smiled up at him and stood in her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I make no promises."

Harry laughed and lifted Celes and then tossed her into their bed with a growl. He followed her pushing up her dress and licking along her tattoo. "This tattoo..." He trailed off.

Celes giggled and pushed his head away and attempted to scoot away across the bed. "What about my tattoo?" She asked.

Harry growled and pulled her back underneath of him and kissed her tattoo on his side again. "How do you get it to go back to normal size after it's been stretched?" He asked her and moaned into her belly.

Celes giggled. "That, Harry Potter, is a trade secret. And if I told you I'd have to kill you." She said with a little squeal when he got to her belly button and swirled his tongue around in it.

Harry chuckled and looked up at Celes and then started to kiss up her belly to her breasts. He pushed her dress the whole time he did. "Well I suppose I'll just have to torcher it out of you. I can make you crack." He growled as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and moaned.

Celes arched her back and slipped her fingers into his hair. "I-I'll never crack." She shivered. She moaned and lifted her hips a little.

Harry chuckled. "I have my ways." He said and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He started to kiss back down her body leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin. He got to her pelvic bone and kissed along the tattoo right down into her core and swirled his tongue around. Lately all he wanted to do was tease the girls. Give them little tastes and leave them wanting more. He dipped his tongue into her core and moaned at her taste. He laughed as she arched her hips into his face. He licked up to her clit and listened to her moan and then went for her sweet spot and she squealed and then giggled and he chuckled.

Celes shook her head and rolled her hips. She kept her hands buried in his hair. She loved how he made her feel. Her whole body was shaking with desire. She hadn't had Harry in two weeks and now he was teasing her. She wanted all of him. She tugged on his head with a little growl.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and pressed his face a little harder to her core and dipped his tongue back in and swirled it around. Then he chuckled when she tugged on his hair again. He looked up at her and shook his head. "Want me?" he asked.

Celes gave a shiver. "Harry Potter." She said with warning.

Harry chuckled and crawled up her body kissing her the whole way. When he got to her face and kissed her cheeks and then her nose and then her lips. He slowly entered her and gave a moan as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. They fit together so perfectly, he dropped his head into the crook between her shoulder and ear and started to thrust into her hard and fast. He trailed his hands down to her hips and pulled her to him with each thrust.

Celes rolled back on her head and ran her hands down his chest and pushed his face away from her neck so she could look at him. She felt his urgency and need for her and rolled her hips just a little bit faster for him and dug her hands into his ass and pulled him closer to her.

Harry growled at her and nipped down her neck and then sank his teeth into the base and then moved across to the other side of her neck and bit her there too. He licked up her neck and then kissed her chin and then her lips and growled again as he thrust into her.

Celes gave him a little smile and moaned loudly and started to meet his thrusts with the same intensity and suddenly without warning an orgasm slammed into her and she gave a little shriek and clung to him as he kept going.

Harry moaned as she tightened around him and started to thrust into her deeper and harder. He gripped her hips tighter as she rode out her orgasm and he started leading her to another. He growled and nipped at her neck and collarbone and then took her lips again and dipped his tongue into her mouth demanding her to respond to him. He moaned as he finally felt his own orgasm trickle up his spine and moaned and thrust faster if that was possible.

Celes felt another orgasm building and she arched her back and rolled back on her head and gripped Harry tighter. "Harry…" she said to him and looked up at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes…" he said to her and kissed her as his whole body released its orgasm.

Celes gave another shriek into his mouth and arched into him as they came together she gripped him tighter and then her whole body shook and shivered and just tightened around Harry. She panted and looked at him she smiled and then giggled a little. "That… was… awesome." She panted.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yes it was." He said and dropped his head down to the side of hers and groaned. "Damn you woman, you have energy zapped me again." He said.

Celes giggled and rolled them over she crawled off of him and snuggled into his side and turned over so that he spooned against her back. She pulled a blanket over them and felt Harry fall asleep. She smiled and drifted off to sleep herself a little smiled on her face.

The next couple of days Celes found herself visiting John on her own, she tried to convince Roman to go but she just wouldn't. John would ask about her and Celes would just sigh and shake her head and tell him that she needed time. She usually went and cooked him lunch or dinner. She tended to avoid him in the mornings so she did not risk having a run in with Kama again. She showed him affection and enjoyed kissing him but always felt a little bad. She really wanted to help Roman be okay. Now Celes stood in front of the mirror in her room she shared with Harry and gave a little jump. The green strapless dress gave a little ruffle and she looked at her hair and opted to put it into a loose braid down the front. Her braid stopped at her hips now. She waved a hand and green flowers appeared and she threaded them into her hair. She pulled off her coin from Alemana and replaced it with the teardrop emerald Harry had given her when they were eleven. She smiled and pulled on her silver three inch heels and then walked out of the room and downstairs to meet everyone else. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Roman, Harry, Lee, and John. "Okay, I'm ready to party!" she said and gave a little jump.

Lee groaned as he looked at her. "What are you wearing?" he asked her.

Roman kicked her legs as she was sitting on Lee's lapt. "I like it, it looks cute and sexy at the same time. She herself was wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and flats.

John looked over at Celes and kept a moan to himself. Her breast looked as if they were going to spill out at any moment and the shortness of it showed off her pretty legs. Then the heels added height to her and more length to her legs. "You look very nice." he told her.

Harry raked his gaze over Celes and shook his head. "You are not going to make this easy are you?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little giggle and blushed, she wished in that moment that she could talk to John in a connection. She gave a little spin and the dress went up slightly. "Nope." she said and looked around at them. "Ready for a show?" she asked them smiling a little and bit her tongue.

"I am!" Roman said as she hopped off of Lee's lap. "Tease me woman!"

Lee shook his head as he stood. "Let's get going." he told them. He gave a mischievous smile and scooped up Celes. "We will see you there!" he called out to Harry in a teasing tone and apparated to the club.

"Hey!" Roman protested. " _Cheater!"_ she sent him and took Harry's hand. She found her magic was really lessening unless she was connected to someone. "I can't apparate on my own."

Harry chuckled down at her and kissed her head. "I can help." he looked over at John. "Well come on, mate other side of the lady so we all go together." he said to him nodding to Roman's other side.

John sighed and got up and walked over to the other side of Roman and took her hand in his and smiled down at her a little shyly. Then they apparated to the club.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Hey!" she said and smacked Lee in the chest halfheartedly.

"What?" Lee asked her as he set her down, but made sure to run his hand up her thighs so the dress lifted just a little. "Did I do something?" he teased.

Celes giggled and moved her face a little closer to his and teased him with the idea of a kiss and then with a little giggle she wiggled out of his arms and took off towards the main part of the club. "You cant have me!" she sang as she skipped along.

"The hell I can't!" He growled as he tried to follow her.

"You butt monkey!" Roman called after Lee. She dropped John's and Harry's hand and marched up to Lee. "Go sit down." she told him. "No touching! You know the rules."

Lee smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "There are no rules that say I can't touch before the show."

"Yes there is. Harry, tell him there is."

Harry chuckled. "Yep, the rule is on the wall in her office. She framed them, they hang by the door." he said softly. "I'm working with the band tonight so I'll be off." Harry strolled off hands in his pockets.

John stood uncomfortable and watched them. "Uh, where do you want me to go?" he asked Roman.

Lee looked over at John, "You watch her, I have to go see these damn rules she put up." He grumbled and walked away.

Roman sighed and shook her head. She looked up at John. "Uh, lets go to a table." she told him and walked him to one of her many favorite tables. She climbed onto the stool and waved over a waitress. "Do you want anything to drink?"

John smiled at the waitress and ordered a soda water with an orange wedge. "Its better to keep my head clear." he said to Roman as the waitress walked away. He looked around the room. "So this is all yours?" he asked.

"Yep. All mine." She told him and kicked her legs.

"Its quite amazing, Roman. Really? And your whole family is in this place." he said to her with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you." She told him. "This is one of my pride and joys. I love coming here. I don't come as often as I use to. But I do come to do inventory, emergencies, or just to get away." she shrugged.

John nodded. "Well this is great. I like the mood here." he said softly as the waitress brought over his drink. He took a drink and smiled at the waitress. She blushed as she turned away and he shook his head.

Roman grumbled under her breath and picked up glass of ginger ale and drank it. She set her glass down and looked over to the band and saw Harry talking to one of the guys about some last minute changes. "So… Uh, Celes taking good care of you? Oh, and have Vinny and Damon visited you yet? They are supposed to be staying in a room a few doors down."

John nodded. "They spend breakfast with me." he said to Roman. "But they spend most of their time closed behind the door of their room." He shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about that but Venelope is happy." he shrugged.

Roman chuckled, "They are newly mated and acting like bunnies. Its normal… er, I think. When it came to me and Celes, it was so crazy that first year. We couldn't stop. Then when she and Harry got together they were like bunnies every chance that got. Now that wasn't fair. Cause I didn't have anyone to curb my needs but she would share what she was feeling so she could pick on me and have me later." she shook her head as she thought back on sixth year.

John nodded. "She really loves you." he said softly. "The two of you stand at the center of all that don't you?" he asked as he took another drink.

"Stand at the center of what?" she asked as she finally looked over at him and then down at her drink.

"Of your lives. At the end of the day, its you and her." he shrugged. "Just an observation. So how do you get the numbers worked out. Do you come up with them?" he asked her as the band started to play.

Roman frowned as she looked at him. He was worse than her, how did you go from one subject to there other? Or, was she not paying attention? "What numbers?" she asked.

John pointed to the stage. "You know, for the girls?" he asked her.

"Oh, you mean the performance. Well, yeah. Celes and I find music and then bounce ideas off each other. She is good with hip-hop and I throw a little of Tahitian in it." She shrugged. "We also watch a lot of musicals, music videos, and yeah." she told him and gave him a little smile. "Harry can play just about anything. He is awesome with music. Then I have a DJ booth up there." she pointed behind her to the booth. "During rehearsals I play the music and we practice. Then a few days before doing the show we do a life practice with the band and the girls. We have so many numbers that we switch them out all the time."

John nodded. "And you said that you or Celes do a numbers too, and you have an open mic night? Its just amazing. I hope one day I can have something like this. Maybe not a club. But something. You know I can dance?" he said to her with a smile.

Roman chuckled, "Can you now? Is this your way of wanting to audition?" she teased.

John laughed. "Maybe, maybe it is. I'll have to dance for you sometime." he said without thinking about it. It was easy for him to be comfortable with her and Celes. "Maybe hula."

Roman nodded and gave a half smile. She looked back up at Harry. "Harry is really good too." she sighs as she remembered the Kahiko he did. She shivered and shook her head. He still owed her a private dance too. "You will probably have to get in like. Harry owes me a dance too." she smiled.

John laughed. "Well we will have to see then." he said and sat back and crossed his arms. He didn't want to step on any toes. He was still unsure exactly what was going on with Roman. He watched her and smiled at the way she moved. She was so… just amazing to watch. He looked away as the first number started.

Celes came skipping over and kissed Roman. "Lee is very upset about your rules." she giggled and slid onto a stool and looked at John and beamed at him.

"Ha! Serves him right. He is trying to take them down, isn't here?" Roman asked and smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "I knew he would try."

"That is what he was doing when I smacked his ass and skipped away." Celes giggled and looked at John and Roman. "So what are we talking about?"

"Well we were talking about the club." John smiled at Celes. "Then I told Ro that I should dance for her one of these days."

Roman crossed her legs and nodded. "Yeah, I told him he has to get in line. Harry owes me a dance."

Celes smiled. "You can dance too, is there anything you can't do?" she asked and looked at Roman. " _You know Harry's going to do that for you when you least expect it. Catch you by surprise. You know how he is."_ she sent to her.

Roman smiled as he looked up at where Harry was playing. " _Yeah, I know. I figured he would do it as his last card to play when I'm really pissed at him or when I'm depressed."_ She told her and shrugged. " _So far nothing."_

John smiled as he watched them have their private conversation. He looked back and Roman and gave a little sigh. She hadn't really looked at him since they sat down. Kind of like she was avoiding him. "I can't play sports." he told Celes.

Celes smiled. "I played a bit of Quidditch but I was always rubbish at it. So he can't play sports, can you surf?" she asked him. She rubbed Roman's arm and kissed her cheek.

"When I was younger, yeah. Its a right of passage when you grow up in Hawaii." John smiled.

Roman smiled, "Harry and I want to learn. We would have taken some lessons while we were in Hawaii but, alas, I was pregnant, yet again." She sighed and shook her head.

Celes grinned. "I want to learn! That would be fun, although given my klutziness I'd probably end up breaking a bone." she giggled. "I miss Hawaii." she sighed.

John smiled, "I can still teach you. If all else fails, you can always ride with me. I'll just put you in my pocket." he teased.

Celes giggled and gave a little blush. "That sounds good too." she said and when the waitress came back over she ordered a shirley temple with lots of cherries and frowned when the waitress lingered a little longer than she should have. Stupid Hawaiian magnetism. She thought and smiled again. "So, ready for a show?" she asked him.

Roman frowned after the waitress. Part of her didn't like that she was lingering because of John and thought it was unprofessional and the other part of her was telling her that it was none of her business. She was happily married to two kind, and given men and going to be married to her best friend. John was none of her business.

"Yes, I am." John smiled at Celes. "I'm curious to see how you two plan a tease of revenge and see it come to life."

"Really, Ro, what the hell did you stick that list on the wall with?" Lee growled as he sat next to her.

Roman smiled brightly at him. "A little of this, a lot of that, and a little something extra." she teased him.

"Teasing wench." he growled but kissed her lovingly. "Oh, and I see why you put Vivian in charge. She is so damn bossy." he grumbled.

Celes giggled. "Thats why we like her, Chocolate Bear." she said wiggling her eyebrows. "And see I told you, you couldn't have me." she said kicking her legs under the table and turning and taking her drink before the waitress could find an excuse to stay longer. "I think you need to have a talk with your wait staff Ro." she said and picked up a cherry and made a little show of eating it.

Roman shrugged, "Its none of my business. They are both free agents." she told Celes trying to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Hey, what is the rule that the performers are the only ones to tease us anyway they like?" Lee asked. "That's not fair."

Roman smiled at him. "Its a burlesque club. Its our job to tease you."

Lee grumbled again and looked over to Harry. " _You helped her write these rules, didn't you?"_ He asked him.

Harry smiled at him. " _I did."_ he sent back to him.

Celes gave a little frown and ate another cherry and turned and watched the number trying to control her temper flaring.

Lee shook his head. " _Why would you do such a thing? I thought we were mates. Its supposed to be you and me against them. I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed in you."_

Harry sent him a laugh. " _I'll tell you the loopholes later, mate. No need to be a… Drama Queen."_ he teased.

Lee chuckled to himself and shook his head. " _I'm not being a drama queen. I'm just pointing out where we are supposed to stand."_

Roman looked up at Lee then at Harry. " _What are you two talking about?"_

" _Nothing Ku'uipo."_ Harry sent to her and smiled from the band at her.

Celes turned and shook her her head and looked at John with a smile. "So what else do you do? You dance, you surf, do you knit too? I won't lie that would be kind of hot, a man who can knit." she said including a very heated look at Lee.

Lee frowned at her, "I do not nit." he told her.

John smiled, "Sorry, neither do I."

Celes gave a little giggle she felt very playful. "Thats alright, I can teach you. We can start a circle. Invite Mama along." she giggled as she pictured all three big guys with knitting needles and making pink scarves.

"This is part of the whole the performer can tease anyways they want, rule. Isn't it?" Lee said as he frowned at her and shook his head. "I don't like that rule."

Roman giggled, "Yes you do." She told him and cupped his cheek. "I like it a lot."

John smiled as he watched them. They were really cute together. He looked back at Celes. "As much fun that sounds I think I will have to pass on that. However, I do know how to do a little sowing. I had to learn to make my hula costumes." He blushed a little as he looked down at his drink.

Celes smiled. "Well I think thats pretty brilliant. I only know how to mend clothing with magic. Ro is the sewer." she shrugged giving Roman an affectionate look.

Roman smiled at her. "Well, my situation was the same like Johns. And I find it comes in handing for the club and especially for the kids." She shrugged and drank more of her ginger ale.

Celes gave a little snort. "You know between the two of us we make one complete 50s style homemaker." she laughed and kissed her.

Roman laughed, "Really? A complete 50's style homemaker? I think you need to ease off the cherries." she teased and kissed her cheek.

"Never! I like the cherries." she said and to prove a point she ate another and then took a long drink of her drink. She smacked her lips. "Best drink ever." she giggled.

"She says that about everything she likes. I swear if she was any more innocent she would say 'Oh, poo.' instead of 'Oh, shit.'" Lee teased as he chuckled.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "If you will recall I _did_ used to say 'oh poo' you all corrupted me." she pouted.

Roman laughed, "Especially me. I always had a potty mouth."

Lee moaned and kissed her. "I like your potty mouth. It gets right to the point."

Celes giggled again. "Yes, yes it does." she shivered. She looked back up at the stage. "Okay I have to go change and get ready. See you on the other side." she teased and gave a little kick so her dress flew up in the back to give them a nice little show and then walked off.

"I knew she was performing." Lee groaned. "What are you two devil women up to?" he asked Roman.

Roman fell out laughing. "Devil women? That one is knew. I like that one." she chuckled as she snuggled closer into Lee. " _Celes, Lee called up s devil women. Give him hell."_ She chuckled at her little pun. "Oh, that is priceless."

Celes giggled. " _Thats just… thats great."_ she sent back. She started the process of transforming herself for her number. When she came out on the other end she had on the very outfit she and Roman had discussed her hair was mussed up to look like sex hair, which should properly mess with Lee, and she had on pouty red lipstick. She waited on the side of the stage waiting for the final number before hers. When the girls started to file off the stage Celes kissed each of them on the cheek and the stage darkened.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth as she waited for the first cue for the song. When she started she changed the name from 'Guido' to 'Harlee' which was sure to get some attention just in itself give that she was basically moaning it. She continued into the song and started to slink around the stage in a half dance as she sang. When it got to the squeezing part she squeezed her breasts, ass and then fell back on her back and crossed her ankle and squeezed her core. She waited for the music to pick up again and got up and started to sing the song again as she teased with her body and her words. As the song reached its climax she sang a sliding moan of the the boys couple name and then started to prance as the song went into its end. Right before she walked off the stage she wiggled her ass and looked back at the audience and winked and walked off the stage.

Roman had to sit in Lee's lap to keep him from going up on the stage and plucking Celes off stage. He had growled and shot Celes hot looks and glares just as he was doing to Roman now. She laughed as she clap. "Now _that,_ is what I call giving you hell."

"YOu devil woman!" he growled and picked her up. "Excuses, John, I need to ransom Roman off."

"Hey! Lee, put me down!" Roman squealed. She quickly grabbed ahold of John and clung to him. SHe laughed as she held onto him. "Help me, don't let him take me. He has to suffer more." she told him.

John reached up and held her for a minute then looked at Lee and dropped his hands. "I think hes got you, sorry there is nothing I can do." he said wanting so much to play along with the game.

Celes came skipping over still in her get up and stopped a few inches away as Harry came out behind her still grabbing for her. "Hey! Put Roman down!" she said stamping her foot. She side stepped Harry as he grabbed for her and he went down, she giggled and stepped over and tugged on Roman. "Mine!" she said and kissed Roman.

Lee pulled them apart. "No, no. I'm going to use her as blackmail to get to you." he growled. "Roman, let go of John."

Roman laughed, and held tighter to him. "No!" she squealed and pulled on John until she had her arms fully wrapped around him and her upper body pressed to him. "Pull me, John. He can't have me. The plan will be ruined if he gets a hold of me." she told him.

John let himself get sucked in and wrapped his arms around Roman and gave a little tug and she fell out of Lee's arms and right into his lap. He looked at her as his heart rate picked up.

Celes watched them and gave a little squeal of delight. "You have saved her!" she said skirting around Lee and wiggling away from Harry and grabbing Roman's hand. "Come on." she said softly to Roman and gave her a knowing look.

Roman cleared her throat and quickly got off of John. "Thank you." she told him and quickly followed Celes.

"You little…" Lee growled and ran his hands through his hair and looked at John. "Rule one!" He told him. " _We_ ," he indicated him, Harry, and John. "Stick together. Its _always_ the guys versus the girls. Those two are handful enough, the don't need help."

Harry stood up and nodded wiping his pants off. "Yeah, mate." Harry said to John.

John nodded. "I got it, in the future I will hand them right back over." he chuckled, and felt like something had shifted again.

Lee growled as he shook his head and sighed. "They went to the basement. I know they did. Teasing devil women!"

Harry laughed. "Devil women? Well lets go, the uh… _toy_ shop is down there now." he said to him with a smile.

"Really? Did you and Ro finally get that up and running?" Lee chuckled and clapped John on the back. "Come on, you are going to like this."

John stood and joined the other two men hands in his pockets.

Harry chuckled as he started towards the back door to the basement. "Its not open yet, just getting the final touches squared." he said.

"Ah, I see." They entered the basement and heard giggling.

"Oh, so I have the bubble bath stuff, then of course the edible undies. Oh, and then my own brand of massage oils. When you use them it makes your skin all tingly and sensitive." Roman said as she showed Celes what they had and what she created.

Celes gave a little shiver. "Those sound as fun as the bubbles." she said and grinned and gave a little squeal when she saw the boys, all three of them. She giggled and looked at Roman. "They have found us." she said to her.

Roman turned and smiled at them. "Came to see the shop?" she asked as she and Celes slowly eased their way to the other exit.

Lee smiled at her, "We were thinking maybe a little shopping and a little…" He trailed off and apparated to the other side of them to block off their getaway. "... fun." he teased them.

Roman squealed and giggled as she saw how they were being circled in on. "Well, you should look around first." she said and reached into her pocket for the blackout bombs.

Harry watched Roman's hand and shook his head. He strolled forward and looked around. "There is a whole… er… bondage section." he pointed to the corner.

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "You are impossible." she said pressing closer to Roman waiting for her to make the next move.

John stood back and watched them but kept his hands in his pockets and didn't intrude.

"Now that sounds interesting." Lee said as he eyes Roman and Celes. "I know I wouldn't mind tying women up for a little pleasure."

Roman shivered as she watched Lee. She slowly pulled her hand out with the bomb. "Yeah, well… maybe next time, yeah?" she asked as she dropped the bomb and waited for it to go off. " _When it goes off, we apparate to the top of the stairs and then home."_ She told Celes.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman and kissed her. She looked up at Lee with a shiver. "I'd like to be blindfolded… again sometime." she said and suddenly the blackout bomb went off and she took action and apperated them to the top of the stairs and then onto Godrics Hollow. She giggled and shook her head. "You are so bad."

"Roman laughed, "I have been carrying those around for days. I figured I would need them for a quick get away from the boys since my magic's really lessening." she giggled and shook her head.

Celes giggled. "Well we'd better be careful or those two… will be on us. Lets go find a place to hide." she said leading Roman into the house.

Harry growled as the blackout bomb started to dissipate and he could see again. "Come on really? We need to revoke her WWW privileges." he laughed looking at Lee and then around at John.

Lee sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "How did I not see that coming? Of all people, I should have known she would carry things around like that."

Harry chuckled. "I saw her hand go to her pocket but I didn't know it was going to be one of those bloody things." he said. "Well come on, time to chase them again." he reached out and smiled. "They went home." he said as he started out of the shop to go up through the club to lock it up for Vivian before they left. He passed John. "Come on, mate." he said to him.

John turned and followed him back up the stairs with a little grin on his face.

Lee looked at some of the massage oils and picked up a bottle he climbed up the stairs and followed Harry. "Do you know if these really work?" he asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Roman made them, Lee what do you think?" he asked him as he did a check over of the club.

John ventured a little remark. "So… yes then?" he asked.

Lee grunted, "Yeah. Beautiful, playful, trouble, and brilliant. When she creates something she makes sure it works before selling them." he shook his head. "I'm going to take a bottle." he told Harry.

"Go for it, you can use it on one of them later once we've tracked them down." Harry said and went up the stairs to the office and locked the door and then came back down. "That tease must have been extra fun for you tonight though eh? As far as I know you haven't had Cel since she had Bree." Harry teased him as he led Lee and John to the front of the club to leave. He shut off the lights as he let Lee and John go out of the club ahead of him.

"And she is going to pay dearly." He smiled. "First I need to catch Ro. Its always fun to use her against Celes." He looked over at John. "Was this your first time at a burlesque?"

"Yes it was, I enjoyed it greatly." he said with a smile. "Is this a typical night after something like this then?" he asked them.

Harry chuckled. "You could say that." he said and rattled the door to make sure it was secure and then strolled over to them.

"Only when they perform. They tease, we chase, sometimes we catch them faster and sometimes they lock themselves in their room or separate us." he chuckled. "Its a game for Ro. Being inside the club is like being inside part of Roman's mind. She loves to tease, play, dress up, and just basically act like a girl. She won't say it but its there. Ready?"

"Yes, do we have a plan of attack. Its going to take all of us to trap Ro." Harry said with a smile.

John stood and smiled a little, Roman acted a lot like a girl when he was around her. Shy and blushing, and he really wanted to see her teasing side a little more.

Lee chuckled as he summoned two chains. The chain that connected Roman's piercings, and the one that kept her from apparating. "She still has a little magic of her own. If she concentrates or connects to one of us she can apparate." She handed the small chain to Harry. "You know what to do when we get her." he smiled and handed John the other chain. "You are our Trojan horse." He smiled. "She will trust you more so than us. Just clamp the chain onto her and then onto you. The chain will extend if you want it to but other then that she can't go too far without dragging you. Up for the challenge?"

John chuckled. "I could probably do that." he said looking down at the chain.

"Lets do this!" Harry said and apparated back to the Godrics Hollow and then waited for Lee and John.

Lee looked at John, "I know this is crazy but, I kind of feel like you already belong." He told him. "So with that said, I'm going to trust you with my wife. Don't hurt her and we won't have a problem. Oh, and she is tricky. She can't use her magic so she uses a lot of words. Don't let her get into your head."

John nodded. "I will never hurt her. Neither of them. And I think that I'm good on the whole words front. She talks as fancy as I do." he said with a wink to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Must be the hawaiian blood. I wish I had that ability." He placed a hand on his shoulder and apparated them back to the house. "Okay, so first thing first. We need to split them up."

"You got it Buttercup, this is your plan of attack give me my orders." Harry said with a grin as they walked into the house.

"Uh, what he said… minus the Buttercup part?" John said.

Lee groaned, "Ignore him. He was hit in the head too many times. Bludger accidents." He told John and led him into the house. He spread his senses and smiled. "There are in the library." he held out his hand and used the summoning charm and Celes' tongue ring appeared. he placed a counter spell on it so that she couldn't summons it back. "She will be looking for this."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

John looked down at the ring. "Is that… her tongue ring? How did you summon it right out of her mouth?" he asked amazed. "No wait thats the gypsy magic…" he trailed off and smiled. "Nifty."

Celes came out from the hallway, she was still wearing her costume. "Give it back, Lee." she said to him with a little pout. "I can't summon it, what did you do?" she asked and saw it and went for it.

Lee raised it out of reach. "A little trick Dimi taught me." he smiled. "You want it, you have to come and get it." he told her and apparated a couple of floors up. " _Look for, Ro."_ he sent to Harry.

Celes gave a little shriek and left the kitchen heading upstairs.

Harry smiled and stretched out his senses and found Roman still in the library. "Shes still in the library." he said to John.

John nodded, he knew that already but just nodded. "So I guess we should head that way." he said and started towards the library.

Harry followed him and looked at him. "Enjoying the game?" he asked.

"I am actually." he said back to Harry who stopped at the door.

"You go in, I will be here waiting." he said to him.

John pushed open the door to the library and smiled at Roman. "Hi." he said to her and went over and sat down next to her.

"I would have thought you went to bed." She told him as she got up and moved away from him. She was still nervous around him and she wanted to keep her distance. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did." he stood up and went over to her and looked down at her. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her and when she still didn't look at him he used his hand to grip her chin and make her.

"I'm not avoiding you." she told him as she lowered her eyes so she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Yes you are, you wont come see me. Celes won't tell me why. Did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just… I just been busy and you are doing good so you don't need me to watch you all the time." she said and tried to pull her chin out of his grip.

John sighed. "Just because I don't need you to watch me doesn't mean I dont need you." he said to her softly. "Are you pulling away because of this?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Roman shivered and felt her body get all shaky. He really did make her nervous, it was the good kind of nervous. She raised on her toes for more but then caught her self. "Uh, no, but I don't think we should be doing that either." She pulled her chin out of his grip and looked back at the shelf for another book. "I need to go to bed. Early morning, you know. The baby craves her food at three." she gave him a half smile and tried to pull her hand from him.

While she was talking he had slipped the handcuff over her wrist and then onto his own with the other side. "Well I guess I'll have to just go with you." he said lifting his hand and dragging her up.

Roman frowned at it and growled at him. She should have known that it was too good to be true. He had more in common with Celes so why would he be interested in her. He was just using the fact that he hadn't seen her as an excuse to handcuff her so that she could be caught. She snapped her angry and hurt eyes up to him. "Take them off." she growled.

John gave her a surprised blink. "Roman, what? Whats wrong? What did I do? I'm just playing the game. Hey…" he said as she glared at him.

"I said take them off. _You_ can't play this game! _You_ weren't invited to play this game." she hissed at him. "Now take them off!"

John stiffened but didn't back down. "I was actually, by Lee and Harry." he snapped down at her.

"And what do you think would happen? You think you would be invited to play afterwards in the sexual part. News flash, John. You are not a husband. You don't get to play. Take them off!"

John growled. "No, Roman, I didnt think Id be invited. And I'm okay with that. Now stop saying deliberately hurtful things to me just to get me to leave you alone. Do you think that I would have even thought of playing along if I didn't…" he trailed off and looked at the door. "Harry, come and take this impossible stubborn bullheaded woman off my hands." he growled.

Harry strolled in and shook his head a little. He took the handcuff of John and placed it on himself. He sighed and picked up Roman. "Sorry mate." he said to John with a shrug and carried Roman out of the library.

Roman glared at down at her hands. She was so stupid! How could she have fallen for some stupid easy trick. SHe pulled on the chain and growled. "You guys cheated!" she snapped at Harry.

Harry looked at her. "No we used our new advantage against you. All fair. Besides it was Lee's idea." he shrugged and kissed her nose. "Calm down, Ku'uipo." he said to her.

" _They caught me, Celes. They used stupid John to catch me and now I'm stupidly handcuffed."_ She sent to Celes. She pulled at the chin frustratedly and growled.

As much as Harry wanted to attach the other chain the fun way he knew the only way it would work is if he used magic. He stopped and set Roman down and waved his hand then picked her back up and continued on. When he got them back to the foye, Celes was running towards them being chased by Lee her hand was gripped in a fist no doubt she had figured out a way to get her tongue ring back.

"Put her down." she demanded stopping in front of Harry planing her hands on her hips.

Lee chuckled, "Go ahead, Harry, put her down." he smiled. "We caught, Roman in more than one way." he told Celes.

Roman frowned and lifted her hand. "I highly doubt that this is going to be hard to get out." she told him.

"Maybe not but the other chain I know for sure you can't get out and the key can only be summoned by a male." Lee winked at her.

Roman frowned, "What cha…" she trailed off and her eyes grew big as she looked up at Harry. "You little… butt monkey, stinky headed, mean…" she growled and stomped her foot.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry Ro." he said to her.

Celes pouted and turned to Lee. "You suck, you really really suck. I was going to have my way with her and now I can't!" she said to him.

"Nope, you can't." Lee smiled. "But this is how it works, don't it? You both make a plan. You tease and run while we chase you. You hide out we find you. You have your way with each other and then you let us have you. This time, I want you and then you can have each other." he smiled.

Roman growled and pouted, "You too, you are a stinky headed boy too." she told Lee.

"I know, but you still love us." Lee told her and blew her a kiss. "So this is how its going to go. You can wait a few days and then chain will come off and you can have your way with her or you can _come_ , with me tonight, the chain comes off after Harry removes it and then you two can have each other. Oh, and if you choose to wait a few days, just know, that Harry and I will have a little fun with Ro. Lots of touching and teasing but now coming."

Roman whimpered. "I can hold out, Celes."

Celes gave a pained look to her and then looked back at Lee she bit her lip and cursed him for making her choose. "I…" she trailed off and looked down at her outfit. The kids were sleeping she smiled a little. "You know, I feel really confined it this corset. I think I'm going to take it off." she said and started to push her boy shorts off. Once they were off she started to work on the ties of the corset and wiggled a little.

Harry shook his head and watched the scene unfold.

Roman giggled and brought a hand to her own cheek. "Oh my, what if the kids wake up and sees this?" she gasped and giggled again.

Lee stiffened, "Celes!" he growled. "Stop it."

Celes giggled and started to walk towards the stairs as she loosened the corset. "Why, Lee are you going to _make_ me?" she asked and started to push off the corset off and let it drop to the floor and stood on the stairs fully nude with her shoes still on. "Now take off the chain or I'll stay this way." she teased.

Lee growled as he took her in. "I can make you stay that way, in a room." he told her as he took a few steps towards her.

"You take another step and I will scream and wake up all the kids. You can silence me but I have mentale connections to all of them."

Lee stiffened and growled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Roman challenged.

Harry chuckled. "Look which wonder team is back in action." he said raking his gaze over Celes. "Uh, mate, I think they win."

Celes giggled and looked down at Lee. "I will still go with you though, but _only_ if you take that damn contraption off of Roman." she said to him.

Lee growled and kicked his legs in a little tantrum. "Fine, you two win. Harry take it off." he told him.

Harry nodded and kneeled down in front of Roman and pushed her dress up. He kissed her belly a few times then undid the lock and then waved his hand and the chain disappeared he kissed her belly a few more times then stood back up pulling her dress down and then he kissed her.

"Oh how I missed me." Celes said delightedly grinning at Roman.

Roman giggled as she twisted her hips and rubbed her belly. Her dress swished side to side. "I missed you too!" she smiled brightly at her.

"Devil women! Come here, you." Lee said and scooped Celes up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Celes gave a little squeal and wiggled her fingers at Harry and Roman in a wave. "I go off to my… punishment now." she giggled.

Harry shook his head and watched them go.

"Tomorrow, Celes. Just you and me." Roman told her. She giggled as she twisted her hips again. She rubbed her belly and then turned to head for the kitchen. "Want a lollipop?" she asked.

Harry followed her and chuckled. "Okay…" he said.

Celes gave another little squeal. "You know, I can walk. I'm significantly less klutzy when I'm not pregnant." she said to Lee and leaned down and kissed his lower back which was about as far as she could reach.

Lee smacked her ass. "Science, Devil woman. I will not be persuaded into anything you say right now." he growled and took the stairs two at a time to the attic. Once inside he kicked the door closed and tossed her on the bed. "Do you know Roman had to literally sit on my lap so that I wouldn't go and get you off the bloody stage? Rolling around making sex noises, what were you thinking?" he growled and kissed her, not giving her a chance to say anything. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and kicked off his shoes.

Celes gave a little moan and giggled she pulled away and pushed herself back to the headboard. "Well I was thinking that it would be fun and drive you and Harry a little mad. It appears as though it did the trick." she said and looked at him with playful eyes as she spread her legs just a little and dipped her hand between them to touch herself.

He hissed and pulled both her ankles so that she was under him. "Minx!" he hissed and kissed her again. He pushed her hand away and slid his fingers into her core. He pumped at and even pace. "Lets hear them now, let me hear your sex noises now." he growled against her neck.

Celes gave a moan and rolled her hips and shut her eyes. She bit her lip and rolled on her head and gave him another moan. "Y-you liked it though…" she moaned out and tried to push away from him again to tease him a little more.

He growled as he waved a hand and his close were removed. He pulled her back towards him. "You push away from me again and I will make it so you don't." he kissed her again and replaced his fingers. He kissed her chin and down to her neck. He licked up her neck to her ear and nipped at the lobe. He sucked on it and gave a moan of his own.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips again and nudged his face to the side with hers and nipped at his neck. "O-oh yeah?" she asked and kissed his chin and then his lips and tried to get away again.

Lee growled and waved a hand. Leather cuffs appeared and he handcuffed her to the headboard and settled between her legs. "Now, you suffer." he told her and thrust hard and fast into her. He monad as he kept up his pace. He slid his hand up and down the front of her body.

Celes whimpered as she tried to roll her hips and pulled on the binding at her wrists and looked up at Lee. She tried to raise her hips again and shivered as desire shot through her body and she shivered. Her heart rate picked up and butterflies settled into her stomach. "Lee." she moaned in almost the same manner of the song she sang earlier.

Lee stopped and looked down at her. "Yes, what did you need?" he asked her with a wicked grin.

Celes gave another whimper. "Don't stop!" she exclaimed looking at him panting and trying to move. She gave a little moan and growl and pulled on the bindings a little trying to pull herself up a little so she could kiss him, but he hovered just out of her reach.

Lee chuckled and thrust into hard and fast again. He moaned as he did so. He brushed his lips against her and teased her with his tongue. When she leaned up to kiss him and moved back again. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. He scraped his teeth and sucked on it. He moaned against her neck and sent the vibrations through her.

Celes shivered and looked at him, she was helpless to do anything but lay there and let the sensations wash over her. She started to give little shrieks as she slightly rolled her hips with his hard thrusts. She smiled and gave him his sex noises. She shrieked and let out little moans and closed her eyes and just let him have her. She wanted to wrap her legs around him. She turned her wrists to pull on the bindings more and tried to kiss him again.

Lee growled and stopped again. "What are you doing?" he asked her as he looked down at her. "What do you need?" he asked her.

Celes glared up at him. "For you to stop, stopping. And my legs would be nice." she said to him with a little growl.

"You can't have your legs. You keep moving so no." He thrust into her again. He smiled down at her. "Do you like your punishment so far?" He chuckled and went back to kissing her neck and sucking on it. He moaned again as he thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed down to her collarbones and sucked on them. He slid his hands down to her breast. He moaned as he rolled her nipples and tweaked them. He licked her milk that leaked from her.

Celes moaned and arched her back. "Y-yes. I do." she moaned and looked at him. She loved and hated how she had no control over her body. She rolled her hips slightly and moaned again. "S-so… hot… and unfair." she stuttered.

He chuckled as he moaned and left little hickies all over her breast. He kissed back up to her neck and slid his hands lower to her clit. He rubbed at it as fast as he was pumping into her.

Celes started to scream out her moans and looked up at him. She was panting and her whole body was tingling. She kept screaming out her moans and trying to roll her hips a little more. She shook her head in frustration.

Lee moaned thrust faster into her. "Now that… is… sex… noise." he grunted as he leaned down and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He nipped at her lips and then released her from her bounds. He held her as he leaned up with her and helped her bounce on him.

Celes continued to scream out her moans and held onto Lee. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and sucked on the bottom of it with a screamed moan and then kissed back up and then kissed him. She pulled back just a little and dropped her head on his shoulder and screamed out another moan as her hair fell around them.

Lee took in her scent and moaned. He with each thrust he grunted. He slid his hands to her ass and dug his fingers into her as he gripped her tightly. He pulled on her hair and kissed her again. He moaned into her mouth and and nipped at her lips again. He sucked on her bottom lip and kissed her chin. He kissed under it and to her neck. He added more hickies to it and bit onto her shoulder and growled.

Celes let out another scream of pleasure and kissed up his neck and gripped his shoulders and pulled on him to get better momentum and screamed each time they came together. She felt her orgasm creep into her body and her core started to tighten, she felt such pressure building and screamed out a moan as her body broke out into shivers.

He moaned as he felt her tightening around him. He picked up speed and thrust faster and harder into her. He slid a hand between them again and rubbed faster at her clit. He shivered as he felt his orgasm beat at him for release.

Celes' screams started to come more often and at a higher pitch she felt her body bead with sweat and she gripped Lee's shoulders tighter. "LEE!" she screamed and kept going as fast as she could.

"NOW!" he roared as he thrusted a few more times then finally allowed his climax wash over him. He Moaned as he held her tightly to him and enjoyed her screaming and then the cut out in the middle. He rubbed his face into her neck and then laid them down with her still clinging to him. He took a deep breath to calm his breathing.

Celes panted and held onto Lee and closed her eyes and then opened them and looked up at him and smiled. She gave a hoarse laugh and leaned up and kissed him and kept panting trying to catch her breath.

"Sex noises," he snorted. "Those were sex noises. Teasing, she devil. Then had the nerve to strip down right on the stairs." he smacked her ass. "Minx!"

Celes gave a hoarse squeal and gave a silent giggle. "You liked it." she whispered running her hands over his arms.

"Beside the point." he told her as he pulled up the blue blanket over them. He laid her on her back and laid half on top of her. "I going to punish Roman too. I know it was her idea." he grumbled.

"Oh it was, but I agreed to it." she said and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't punish us."

Lee chuckled and sighed. "I love you too." he closed his eyes and sighed again. "Minx."

Celes rubbed his back and snuggled deeper into the bed, she had missed sleeping this way while she was pregnant with Bree. She bit her lip as the urge to go see her set in. She sighed and her eyes started to get heavy.

"Dig deeper in the back." Roman told Harry, whom was pulling boxes out from the top shelf of the pantry. "Its a box that says Vero Mango." she told him.

Harry blew out a growl. "Okay, jeez Ro." he said and finally found the box she had been hounding him about for the last five minutes. He pulled it down and handed it to her. "There you go." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, yay!" she said excitedly. She pulled out two suckers from the box, "Back up, please. I don't want the kids to get to them. That is why I put them back there." she told him.

Harry grumbled and took the box and then put it back where he found it. Once he had it he turned her and walked her out into the kitchen. "You want to go sit in our garden, we can look at the stars."

"Yes please." she said as she peeled the wrapped off her sucker. She she licked at the chili and squealed and then followed Harry. "Want one? Its chili over the mongo candy. Got to get through the chili before you get the sweetness." she told him.

Harry laughed. "No, you go ahead. I know you'll just want another when you finish that one anyway." he said and looped his arm over her shoulder as they headed to the library. He got them into their room and set up a little pallet for them to lay on. He helped her sit and then sat down next to her and looked at her. "So… tonight was fun." he said to her.

She nodded as she sucked on her sucker. "Yes, it was." she smiled. "Celes is back. Oh, man that was priceless. "I thought Lee had us there for a moment. But when she turned the tables, that was just, Awesome!" she sang.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think he expected it." he said shaking his head. "You'll have to start a tally. You two won this time. But don't you worry, us men will get you back. We just have to be more creative a lot of Lee's tricks against Celes won't work anymore." he said.

"Ya damn right!" she giggled and sniffed from the chili. "I'll have to figure out a way to hide that chain." she said galred at him. "Stinky head."

Harry grinned at her. "That chain is our insurance." he said and then wiggled the handcuffs. He took them off and set them aside. "So… uh why were you so pissed at John?" he asked looking at her.

Roman frowned, "No reason." she told him.

Harry frowned back. "Okay." he sighed and laid back. "I dont think its good to argue with him Ro, it might trigger Kama. I like John though, and I hope that he can stick around."

Roman grumbled to herself. "I'm not scared of Kama and I'm not going to walk over eggshells just because of it. Besides it good to argue." she told him. She rolled onto her side and looked out onto the garden. She liked John to and wanted him to stick around too. But she didn't want him sticking around and giving her some false hope. She shouldn't be kissing him. It's what got her into this mess in the first place.

"Ro, I thought that you liked him." he said to her softly. "And I never said you were afraid of him, I'd just prefer if he stays inside of John."

She sighed, "I know and I understand." She told him. "I'm pregnant and I'm allowed mood swings." she told him. "Besides, he is nice. He really is. I didn't say I didn't like him."

Harry sighed. "Okay, alright." he said and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "So hows the little girl doing?" he asked and rubbed her belly.

She giggled as she placed a hand over his. "She is kicking and she wants to know when her daddies are going to name her. You know, she is just as impatient as me."

Harry chuckled. "I have a feeling she's going to be a lot like you, Ku'uipo. Tomorrow I will sit down with Lee and we will toss some ideas around." he said to her and kissed her. He gave a little moan and kissed her down her chin and neck. "The number you orchestrated tonight… was just not fair."

Roman giggled and shivered. "It wasn't supposed to be fair. It was supposed to be payback." she told him as she moved her head so he had better access to her neck.

Harry chuckled. "It ended up being a huge reentry into her old self for Celes, didn't it?" he asked. He kissed her again and pulled her closer and ran his hands down her body.

She giggled again. "Yes it was. It was awesome. I had to sit on Lee's lap just so he wouldn't move." she shivered as she watched his hand.

Harry laughed out loud. "He hasn't had much practice resisting her, full power Celes anyway. Its a shame that we didn't have a camera to capture his face." he said and kissed down her neck again.

Roman shivered as she finished her candy. "Memories are awesome. I have kept a few in my stores room." she told him. "Are you seducing me?"

Harry chuckled. "No, no of course not. Why would I try to seduce you?" he teased.

She giggled, "I don't know. Maybe because Lee has your wife captive and is probably punishing her right now." she told him. "Too bad we can't go into their room or I would suggest we bust down the door and whisk her away."

Harry chuckled. "Don't tempt me." he said to her and kissed her. "Besides, last time I checked she's his wife too, he has complete right to take her when he wants her." he chuckled. "With in reason of course." he said and kissed her neck again and pulled back and looked at her.

She smiled at him. "You are putting a damper on my hero fantasy." she told him. "He is supposed to be the villain that has taken our damsel and now she is in distress and we will have to save her. OH! Maybe on a ship! We can dress as pirates and become pirates ourselves and be the villain turned into heroes."

"Sounds like you have this all planned out. You going to dress Celes in a corset and then cut it off of her?" he teased.

She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Yes, that would work just pleasantly."

Harry chuckled. "I will be apart of your crew Captain." he said and kissed her eyes.

She laughed, "That's right, because I'm the boss." she giggled as she look up at him.

Harry gave a shiver. "Woman!" he growled at her and kissed her a little harder.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Swirled her tongue around his and broke their kiss. "What did I say? I only said that I was the boss." she teased.

Harry shivered again. "Damn it, Roman." he said to her and kissed her again pushing her down onto her back and coming up over top of her. He leaned down and kissed her again with a moan. He ran his tongue over her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She giggled and moaned. She ran her hands up his back and to the front. She pushed him away and gave a dramatic yawn. "Oh look at the time. I think we should get some sleep." she teased. "Can we sleep out here?"

"As long as we _sleep_ together." he said with a moan and leaned down and kissed her again and running his hand down over her breast and tweaked the nipple through her dress.

She moaned as she arched into him. She ran a leg up and down his leg and sucked onto his tongue. She slid a hand up his shirt and round his nipple rings. She pulled on them and flicked them with her fingers. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "I dont know, I haven't decided yet." he said to her and ran his hand up her dress and grazed his fingers over her core.

She shivered and rolled her hips. "So you are going to tease me until you figure it ou? Oh, this is an out…" she moaned again.

Harry stopped and looked down at her. "Wait, what?" he asked her.

She whimpered and looked up at him. "Oh, this is outrageous. You are going to really tease me aren't you?"

Harry sighed and kissed her. "Well you could just say that you want me instead of dancing around it." he chuckled and skimmed his fingers along her panties and then pulled on them. "Why do you insist on wearing these stupid pieces of cloth… You know we like easy access." he asked her.

She giggled and wiggled against him. "Those stupid pieces of cloth help me with a few things. One, it stops me from being an easy access and while I'm pregnant they help me feel sexy." she pouted and gave a blush as she looked away.

Harry kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ro." he said to her. She was so sensitive this pregnancy and it shocked him how much her whirlwind of emotions reminded him of Celes' emotions tornado.

She looked up at him and gave a smile. "I do want you." she whispered. "But I also like when you tease me too."

"I know, Ku'uipo." he whispered back to her. He pressed his fingers to her clit and pressed it down and then let go and watched her shiver. He then rolled her piercing between his finger and thumb. He leaned down and kissed her neck and then her mouth. "You pick the speed and I will go that speed, okay?"

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. "Can we go slow? Will you make love to me?" she asked him.

Harry kissed her exposed neck. "Yes, Ku'uipo. I will make love to you." he whispered against her neck and then kissed farther down her neck to her collarbone. He moaned and gave a wave of his hand and their clothes were gone. He continued his trail down her body and also continued to play with her piercing.

Roman rolled her hips as she held him to her. She moaned and took in what she was feeling. She just wanted all of them slow. It was nice to go fast and hard but she wanted slow and easy. She wanted to feel the feather light touches of all three of them. She rolled her hips again and gave another moan.

Harry smiled as he picked up on her thoughts. He continued to kissed down her body. When he reached her belly he rained little kisses all over it and then moved down a little further and then kissed back up to her neck and chin. He kissed her mouth and moved his hand. He lifted one of her legs to his hip and entered her slowly and thrust just as slowly. He kissed her as he did so and then pulled away to watch her enjoying the way she reacted to him.

Roman sighed a moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips to match his thrust and slid her hands up his arms. She felt little burst of excitement shoot into her stomach. The warm summer breeze blew against her hot skin. She felt hot and cold but yet the sensations Harry was doing to her was more than enough to keep her comfortable. She looked up at him and moaned another sighed.

Harry watched Roman and smiled at her. He kept up his slow pace and traced the lines of her face and down to her neck. He was memorizing her every part. They didn't slow down very often but when they did he made a point to take the time to know her inside and out. He kissed her again and then ran his hand back up over her lips to feel the slightly swelling from kissing her. He kissed her eyes and her nose and both of her cheeks and along her hairline. He shook his head and marveled at her. "So beautiful." he murmured and kissed her again.

Tears gather in her eyes as she held him. She kissed him back and and kissed down to his neck. Within a couple of day both her husbands have told her this. She usually fought against it. She felt common. She just did things to gain peoples attention when she needed it. She knew always tried to run herself down. She didn't want to be noticed unless it was necessary. Usually when she was noticed that meant trouble was close by. She buried her face into his shoulder and moaned again. If only to the people she loved called her that, then that she was going to be. She kissed up his neck and moaned again. "Harry…" she moaned as she felt the tickles of her climax.

He moaned as he felt her start to tighten around him. He dipped down and kissed her neck and moaned again. He could feel his own orgasm building but wanted to wait just a little longer. He wanted her to be already coming when he did. He moaned and trailed a hand between them and pressed her clit and played with it slowly. He kissed the tears that had spilled out the side of her eyes and kissed her again.

She moaned against his mouth and gave another gasping moan. She rolled her hips and slid her hands up and down his back and felt the roll of his muscles under her fingers. Her moan grew a little in pitch as she gripped his harder. She shivered and wrapped her leg tighter around his hip. She rolled her hips and felt her body tighten. "Harry…" she moaned. "I'm… going to…" she rolled onto her head and moaned loudly as her climax too her over.

Harry moaned as she tightened around him and thrust a few more times and moaned out his own climax. He held her close to him and shuddered a little and kissed her again. He rolled onto his side taking her with him and holding her close so she could ride out her orgasm and kissed her forehead.

Roman pressed closer to him as she finished shivering. She felt a warm tingle cover her body and she sighed as she closed her eyes and. "I love you." she whispered.

Harry smiled and waved his hand and a blanket covered them. He kissed her again. "I love you too." he said to her. "I always will."

"Me too." she sighed as she snuggled closer and fell asleep.

It was a week or so later when Celes bounced into the kitchen at lunch waving around a Daily Prophet she was jumping around Lee and Harry like a little crazy fairy person. "They are playing Phantom at the Opera House!" she sang still bouncing around them waving the paper.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, what are we suppose to do about it?" he asked her trying to reach out and stop her.

"Damn it, woman! We are in the kitchen! Stop that before you hurt yourself." Lee told her as he finally got a hold of her. He sat her on the counter of the island. "Now speak english."

Celes giggled and kicked her legs and held up the Prophet so that they could see the listing. "Phantom of the Opera is playing at the Opera house and I want to go, one of you take me! It would be so romantic and fun!" she said wrapping her arms around herself and shutting her eyes.

Harry snorted. "Uh… I'm going to have to pass." he said with a sheepish grin.

Celes opened her eyes and looked at him. "You would." she stuck out her tongue and turned her big eyes on Lee.

Lee gave a nervous laugh, "Don't you usually go with Ro to those types of things?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to say no but he didn't want to go either. Just then John walked in with some of the kids. "John! Take John." Lee told her.

Celes shook her head. "You big chicken." she said to Lee and turned to John and held up the Prophet. "Take me to the opera, they are playing Phantom!" she said and rubbed her foot over Lee's leg and then dropped it and crawled across the island and sat down on top of it far enough away so that Lee couldn't make her get down. She watched John with a little grin.

John smiled at her, "I would love to go." He told her. He looked down at the took kids that were attached to his legs. "Uh, I think they belong to you. They come in while I was cooking. So they are fed." He said looking at one that looked like Roman and Harry and another that looked like Lee and Celes.

Celes giggled and used John's shoulders and hopped off the counter and looked at Miles and Danger. "What were you two doing over there? Do you remember what we told you?" she asked them.

Miles bowed his head. "We just wanted to know, and besides Mr. John is nice." he said.

"Why can't we explore. Its our house." Danger told her.

Celes sighed and kneeled down in front of them. "You can explore all of the house except that part. When you go over there its like going into someone elses house. You have to be invited. That part of the house is John's space." Celes said to them.

Miles frowned a little and then looked at John. "Can we come back?" he asked him.

"Please? Its so much quieter over there too." Danger told him

John's heart squeezed, "Uh… only if you have an adult with you." he told them. He didn't want to hurt the children if Kama was out. That would just devastate him. "Okay?"

Miles nodded. "But… Damon and Venelope are over there." he pointed out.

Celes shook her head. "They are different baby, I think the deal John is making with you is a good one." she said and looked at Lee and Harry for a little help.

Harry nodded. "Yes, good deal. Only if one of us is with you."

"I think that is fair enough." Lee told them.

Danger scrunched up her nose and nodded, "Okay." she looked up at John. "Next time you will make what we discussed, right?"

John chuckled, "Okay."

Danger nodded and took Miles' hand, "Can we go swimming?"

Harry sighed and got up. "Come on you little brats, lets go get your siblings and we can all go." he said picking up Miles and Danger easily.

Celes stood back up and shook her head with a smile as Harry walked off. She turned back to Lee. "You are such a big chicken, take notes, a real man takes his woman out to things like the opera." she said before she thought and then blushed a little. "I mean… if … I… I'm going to go upstairs and pick a dress." she said quickly and left the kitchen.

"I'll be up there to show you what a real man does!" Lee called after her and was rewarded to hear her squeal. "Sorry about that, mate. Roman and her usually do things like that together, except Roman is at the club doing some inventory work."

"No worries, I like going to the Opera." he said to Lee with a smile.

Lee nodded. "Do you need a suit? I can pop over to the club and see if Ro has any in your size."

John shook his head. "I can use magic. I'm good but thank you." he gave a little smile. "Why don't you two want to go?"

"Harry don't really do operas." He chuckled. "He and the operas don't get along. They sing and he sleeps."

John laughed. "I've heard that can happen sometimes. And you?" he asked curious.

Lee chuckled. "I rather avoid it if I can. I don't mind going but after away all the singing boars me and then my legs get numb, and I find that I'm day dreaming. Its unfair the Celes because then she gets uncomfortable and wants me comfortable so we end up leaving before the last act."

John nodded. "That sounds like Celes, just uh… from I've learned. Shes very considerant of the people she loves." he said. "I think she would be good for singing opera." he said thoughtfully.

Lee smiled at him. "She sang in front of you, didn't she? She has good pipes, but she also enjoy dancing more." he shrugged. "She likes the performing arts, period. So it don't matter, just as long as she is happy."

John nodded again. "I've never seen her really dance. I saw her at the club but that wasn't really dancing." he said as he thought about it.

"No that was teasing and driving me crazy." he growled. "I swear those two women will keep you on your toes when you aren't paying attention. And the feed off each other! Oh, oh, and it don't help that they stick together." Lee ranted a little. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't mind me."

John shook his head. "Oh no, its alright. I've noticed that about them as well. They tend to be on the same wave length which can make it hard to keep up." he said to Lee sitting down at the island and leaning back and crossing his arms.

Lee nodded as he looked him over. He was a good guy and he seemed to fit but at the same time he didn't want to trust him. He wanted to make sure of his intentions but with one look at him you knew his intentions were good. He sighed and shook his head. He was being overly protective. "They balance each other out." He told him. "Celes and Ro, I mean."

John nodded. "They do, don't they?" he pulled the paper Celes had been waving around to him and looked at the time of the show. "Mmm about in hour. Anything you want me to make sure of while I have her out?"

"Treat her with respect. If you feel like you are slipping let her know so that she can contact us. And most of all, protect her with your life. Its not just her life you are protecting. You are protecting all of us." Lee told him.

John nodded. "I will protect her with my life." he said to Lee. "I find that I'd do just about anything to see Roman and Celes happy and safe. They sort of saved me." he smiled and blushed a little.

"She is sensitive, you know?" He told John before he could stop himself. "Ro uses the stubbornness and non caring attitude as a shell to protect herself."

John nodded and sighed. "I actually get that, I do. Shes frustrating." he groaned. "I just wish…" he trailed off and looked at Lee and shook his head. "Um… nevermind." he said.

Lee have him a smile and nodded. "That is her middle name." he chuckled as he walked over to him and clapped him on the back. "You better start getting ready. I need to go tease Celes for a bit." he told him.

John chuckled and stood. He gave Lee one last wave and left him in the kitchen.

Celes hummed to herself as she looked back at the dresses she had laying out. She picked a variety of blue ones, for some reason she felt John would like that. She smiled and picked up the dusty blue one with the lace top part and held it up to herself and looked the mirror. She wore only a bra and panties so she could slip the dress on when she wanted to try them. She held her hair up and nodded with a little smile.

"So a real man takes their woman to the opera, eh?" Lee asked her from the doorway. He was leaning against it with his arms and legs crossed. "Is that what my ears heard you say?"

Celes turned to him with a coy little smile and set the dress back down on her bed. "Yes, yes thats what I said." she said standing with her hands on her hips. She giggled and decided to walk over to him and look up at him. "You stand like that on purpose." she said to him.

He smiled down at her. "Yes, I do. It drives you and Ro crazy. Besides, its comfortable and I enjoy the hot looks you two give me when I do." He walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Now, I think I should do something about this comment of yours." he told her.

Celes gave a little smiled and took a few steps back. "Do you now? And what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Well, since this is your and Harry's room I can't do anything sexual. However," He wrapped his arms around her and apparated her to the group room with her dresses. "In this room, I can." he smiled at her and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed him back the wiggled away from him, she really enjoyed when Lee had to chase her. She giggled as she skipped away towards the bathroom.

"You only have forty-five minutes. Do you really want me to chase you? Because I can guarantee that I will make you late if you do make me chase you." He warned her with a growl.

Celes stopped and turned around slowly. She smiled at him. "Okay, I wont make you chase me." she said and brought her hands to the front clasp of her bra and undid it slowly dropping the bra.

Lee smiled at her, "Good girl." he scooped her up and kissed her. He walked her back over to the bed and slid his hands down to her breast. He moaned as he cupped them and caressed his thumb over the nipples.

Celes shivered and arched her back and looked up at him with a moan. She ran her hands down his back and pushed up the bottom of it and slipped her hands under it and ran them over his chest.

He moaned as he slid a hand down to her core. "Why are you wearing these?" he asked her as slipped his hand inside and toyed with her core.

Celes giggled. "C-cause they a-are sexy." she moaned and rolled her hips dropping her head back. "A-and I wanted to."

He moaned and then slid his fingers into her. "Yes, they are sexy." he told her as he started to pump into her. He used his thumb to rub her clit. He leaned down and kissed her again. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against tongue ring.

Celes gave a moan into his mouth and rolled her hips a little faster. She pulled away and looked up at him as her legs dropped apart further. "G-god!" she gasped and closed her eyes with a little squeal as her body started to shake with desire.

Lee moaned and kissed her again. He pulled his hand out and took of his shirt. He walked over to the door. "Have fun at the show." he told her and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Celes sat up and gave a frustrated scream. " _I am so going to get you for this!"_ she sent him as she bounced off the bed and looked at her dresses. She went with the blue on she was trying out before Lee came in and… teased her. She gave a little moan as she went over and pulled her bra back on. Then she pulled on the dress. She went over to the bathroom and grabbed a piece of licorice and thought about her hair and took a bite and it was pulled back into a messy bun that had strings of her hair braided through it. It was pulled back off her forehead with a little poof. She smiled and walked back out of the bath room and summoned a pair of blue strappy heels and put them on. She added a little eyeliner to her eyes and no eyeshadow and then put on a shiny light red. She smiled at her reflection and walked out of the group room and made her way back down to the front of the house. She went into the kitchen and glared at Lee from the door. "I will get you for that, and you won't even know its happening until it's half over." she said to him and turned when John walked up. Her mouth went dry when she took him in in his suit. She swallowed and smiled. "You look fantastic." she said reaching out and wiping off a little fleck of dust off the sleeve and then brushed her hand over his and blushed.

John smiled, "Uh, thanks. You look really nice yourself." he told her as he took her in. He liked her style it was unique, artsy, and free. It was class with a flair of her. He was a little disappointed that she chose to cover up but it was the opera house after all. He smiled at her and wished that he could peel her out the dress when they came home. "I really like your dress."

"And, I would like to add," Lee said gaining their attention. "Have fun." He smiled. " _Real men know how to tease their wives."_ He told Celes and looked at her with heated eyes and licked his lips. " _If you are good, I'll finish what I started."_

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled at Lee. "Love you!" she sang to him and grabbed John's arm and led him away quickly. "Look at the back of my dress, its all open and peek a boo like. I picked it because its like sophistication in the front with a party fell in the back." she said leading him to the front door with one last look at the kitchen.

John chuckled and could resist but to run a finger down her back. "I like it."

Celes smiled. "Thank you." she whispered. While she had gotten less shy and more forward with John over the weeks when they first started spending time together alone every time she seemed to be a little nervous. She got them outside and then trailed her hand down his arm and took his hand lacing her fingers with his and looked up at him and then apparated them to the alley next to the opera house.

John held her close to his body and took in her scent. "You also smell really good." he told her. He teased her back with his fingers. "I like this part of the dress." he whispered.

Celes gave a shiver and looked up at him. "I do too." she whispered back, she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed a little closer to him and took in his scent. "You smell pretty good yourself." she moaned.

He chuckled. "Thank you." he told her. He couldn't resist anymore. He simply picked her up and kissed her.

Celes gave a little squeal and then moaned and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She liked feeling so little that he had to pick her up to kiss her.

He moaned against her lips and then held her her tightly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth for a proper taste and moaned. "You still taste like honey." he told her.

Celes shivered and looked at him and blushed. "I've been told that before." she whispered and felt a shot of desire go through her body, she really wanted him to touch her.

He carefully set her back down. "Come on, Pockets, lets watch a show." He told her and placed her hand into the crook of his elbow as he escorted them to the entrance.

Celes gave a little squeal as they walked in and looked up at him. "If you get bored or you know uncomfortable from sitting too long let me know and we can leave." she said to him and grinned.

He shook his head, "I stay for the whole show." he told her. "I told you, I like the opera." he placed his other hand on her hand and rubbed it. "We will enjoy ourselves."

Celes smiled bigger. "Oh, I do love that I can go on a date to the Opera with and actually enjoy it. I mean Ro comes too and she loves it…" she scrunched her nose. "Its just nice." she finished as he led her up some stairs and into a box. She looked around and then up at him. "You have your own box? This is fantastic!" she squealed and tugged on his sleeve a little and kissed his cheek.

John smiled at her and enjoyed how excited she was. He sat her down and sat with her. "Yeah, Kama don't like to be bothered with so many people around him. Especially if its something _I_ want to do." he gave a half smile. "Seclusion, is the best way to control someone."

Celes sat down close to the edge of the box and pulled him down and turned to him and cupped his cheek. "You're no longer secluded." she said running a thumb over his cheekbone. She kissed him softly and then pulled away a little to look at how close the stage was.

He smiled at her and held her hand in his as he sat there relaxing. He crossed his knees and then pulled small binoculars. "Here, use these." he told her. "I bought theses in hopes to share the box with someone."

Celes took them and gave a little squeal again. "This is just… oh this is awesome." she said to him and started to play with them. She scooted closer to him as the show started.

John draped an arm over her shoulder and held her close as he watched the show. It was nice for once to enjoy a show with someone else.

Celes leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed along with the songs, she knew them all by heart this was by far one of her favorite operas. When intermission started she looked up at John. "Want to go out and walk around or just stay here." she asked him with wide eyes.

He chuckled, "Do you want to walk around and see the place? I've done so a million times." he told her. "But I don't mind if you want to."

Celes thought about it for about a second and jumped up. "You can show me around, since you know the place." she said offering her hand to him.

John showed her around pointed out places he liked about the opera house and showed her the different restaurants that was there and the last place they visit was the gift shop.

Celes gave a little giggle as she looked around the shop. She picked a playbill from the show and then went back to John so they could go up and pay for it. She started to hum again as they waited in line.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her. "We can probably eat at one of the restaurants, if you would like."

Celes grinned up at him. "Yes, that would be nice. And yes, I'm really enjoying myself." she said and bounced a little on her toes. "Thank you for coming with me." she said to him, she would probably say it ten million more times before the night was over.

He chuckled, "You are welcome, but thank _you_ for sharing this with me." he told her.

Celes turned and looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I want to share everything with you." she said only loud enough for him to hear as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

He smiled down at him and rubbed her back. They payed for her playbill and went back to his box. He wrapped an arm around her and held her closer as they watched the rest of the show.

Celes liked how she felt snuggled into John's side. She felt like she fit, like his side was made for her to fit in it. She sighed and kept peeking up at him. She brought one of her hands down and rested it on his upper leg and watched the show some more as her heart started to pound.

John looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. He placed his hand on hers and rubbed the back of it as he pulled her more into his side. He really did enjoy his time with her. It was one of the best shows he had seen and he had seen Phantom quite a few times. But because she was with him it made it all the better.

Celes sighed as the show came to an end and looked up at John. She wanted to stay with him like this a little longer. She loved being close to him. Maybe when they ate they could sit next to each other. She smiled at him and reached up and kissed him, she loved kissing him and always wondered what it would be like to do more with him.

He kissed her gently and brushed his lips over hers. "Come on, you must be starving." He told her as he stood up and helped her up. They walked over to the restaurants and found that they had to have had made reservations and that the serving time was during the show. First cores was before the show, main cores was during the intermission and depending if there was another intermission there was dessert. Other than that dessert was during the first intermission. John sighed, "I'm really sorry about this." he told her as they walked out the opera house. "I didn't know that is how the restaurants operated."

Celes gave him a smile. "Its not your fault. We have options, we can find another place to eat out and about or we can go back to the house and finish our date there with grapes bread and wine on the floor of your media room." she said to him with a little blush.

John looked down at her. He would loved to have done that with her but that was too intimate. And if there was one thing he knew about the four of them. They all knew where the other was. He shook his head. "That… that's too intimate." he told her. "We can eat out and then go back." he told her.

Celes gave a little nod and pulled away just a little as they walked. "Um, theres a restaurant that we can eat at that I know where it is." she said quietly and led him into the alley and apparated them to the restaurant.

Before they could walk out the alley John held fast to her. "Celes, don't be upset. I would have loved to do that with you but… I'm not your mate or your husband. I don't… I don't feel comfortable doing that with the others around. I really did enjoy myself and I know its wrong to kiss you but… That is all that I can do for you. I can't go any further."

Celes sighed and looked up at him. "I know." she whispered. "But it _feels_ right… I really like you… I… I'm sorry. I tend to put my heart out there a lot. I have to remember that its fragile. I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable. And I enjoyed myself too… and I want you to kiss me, I dont think its wrong." she said to him.

He cupped her face and kissed her again. "I like you a lot. Every moment I'm with you I just… I love every moment we have. I will always cherished them."

Celes ran her hands over his face. "Don't say things like you're saying goodbye, I don't want to say goodbye to you ever." she whispered surprising herself.

He sighed, "Celes…" He kissed her again. "I don't want to say goodbye either but lets face it, I'm not part of your family like you want me to be and because of that we will have to say it at some point."

Celes felt tears fill her eyes and she pulled away. "You are a part of my family, we just haven't figured out just how yet." she said wrapping her arms around herself. "But… you belong." she sniffed and shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try to stop her tears.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Then I hope you figure out a way to keep me, cause life without you or the others don't seem like life." he told her.

Celes turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Kiss me again, please." she said to him softly.

He nodded and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned at her taste. The taste he knew would haunt him if he could never be apart of her. He held her tightly to him and wanted so badly to comfort her like her husbands.

Celes moaned into his mouth and curled her hand into the front of his jacket. She stood on her toes and pressed closer to him and ran a hand down his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle under his jacket and played with the back waistband of his pants.

John took hold of her hands and broke their kiss. "We need to get you inside and cleaned up. Let enjoy this time together, alone. Is that okay?" he asked her.

Celes nodded and blushed with a little smile. "Sorry, I got a little over…" she blushed again. "Come on." she took his hand and drug him to the restaurant. She turned to him. "Get us a table, booth is better. I'm going to go to the restroom and clean up and I'll be back." she said to him and squeezed his hand and bounced off the the bathroom. Once inside she took a deep breath and fought back tears and rinsed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She took another deep breath and then walked back out and looked around and found John sitting in a booth waiting for her. She went over and slid in next to him.

"Wait, you on the inside and me on the outside." He told her as he scooted her out and then stood up. He sat next to her when she slid in. "Sorry, I rather you be on the inside just in case something happens."

Celes looked at him in concern. "Do you feel like you're slipping?" she asked touching his hand.

He chuckled, "No, I meant as protection. I rather be closer to the public area then you. If something were to happen I could just push you under the table. I'm bigger and taller so they will only see me and not you."

Celes gave a little blush and smiled up at him. "Thank you…" she whispered and gave a little giggle. "You sounded like Lee and Harry." she said as the waitress came over and took their drink orders. Celes ordered a strawberry drink and sighed and looked up at him.

"I guess its that protectiveness we all have." he smiled at her when the waitress left. "So, did you enjoy the show? What was your favorite part?" He asked her excitedly.

"I have always enjoyed 'The Angel of Music' I just… love that song and that part." she sighed and smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed my time too. I like the bitter sweetness of the show. He truly did love her but didn't know how to show it. It was always his way and no room for error. He believed if she loved him she would do what he said with no question. But that isn't how love works."

Celes shook her head. "No, its not. Love is… unconditional, kind, giving… and so many more things I can't even describe." she said to him. "I think that him growing up in the basement of an opera house didn't help." she cracked a smile.

"I think professionally he knew his music and that was one thing that developed while he was there. He knew how each person should sound but as for the lack of communication with people, yeah, you're right."

"That and opera, and just shows and tv now a days warp people's views on love." she shrugged. "There were a lot of factors sort of playing against him. Its sort of a tragedy. Yes Christine gets love in the end but the Phantom…" she sighed and shook her head with a smile. "I watch a lot of musical and think about this sort of stuff a lot."

He chuckled, "Well, I will have to agree and disagree with some of what you said." he told her. "Yes it was a tragedy but that is what makes it bittersweet."

Celes nodded. "I suppose you're right about that." she said to him.

"Next time we go, we will make reservations for sure." he smiled at her.

"I agree with that too." she giggled and wiggled in her seat as the waitress brought their drinks over. She picked up hers and drank some and gave a little moan. "I love me some strawberries." she said.

"Really?" He asked. "I figured you for a cherry person." he smiled.

Celes smiled up at him. "I like both, I tend to like plump red fruits." she said with a wink.

John chuckled, "Lets see what is plump and red? Apples can be plump and red." he told her. "Uh, some plums too."

Celes smiled. "Passion fruit, some types of mangos." she said and moaned a little. "I like fruit."

"I see that." he chuckled. "I enjoy fruit from Hawaii the best. Especially the guava. That is my favorite fruit."

"Roman likes that one a lot too. I love guava juice." She said shutting her eyes and thinking about it. She took another sip of her strawberry drink and sat back against the wall of the booth and faced him more. "I want to go back to Hawaii, last year when we basically lived there... It was great!" She blushed. "Well mostly." She amended. She reached out and traced the back of his hand with her fingers.

"I miss it too. I know Kama had stop by there last year a few times but not long enough to allow me out." He sighed and picked up her hand. He kissed the back of her hand and then the palm of it. The waitress returned with their food. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed myself." He told her.

Celes smiled up at him, distracted by the way he was looking at her. "Sure, but thank you too. I really, really enjoyed myself too." she said softly getting a little lost in his eyes.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He told her. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. They ate, talked, and kissed for the rest of the meal. John really enjoyed kissing her. Everything felt so right around her and he enjoyed himself. The night would have been better if they could return and did as she suggested earlier. He really wanted that intimacy with her too.

After dinner Celes got reluctantly up and followed John out of the restaurant. She wasnt ready for the night to be over. She knew once they stepped back into Godric's Hollow her bubble would pop and she'd have to go back to reality. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the alley to apparate home. She looked up at him. "I really want to do this again. Can we?" she asked gripping his arms with a smile.

"Of course we can. Remember we need a do over so we can eat at the restaurant there."

Celes giggled. "You are right. Lets go home." she sighed, she apparated them back to Godric's Hollow and walked them into the house. She walked with him into the kitchen and grinned when she found Harry, Lee and Roman there. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Have fun then?" he asked her.

"I did!" she said and bounced on her toes and looked up at John and bumped him with her shoulder. "He didn't fall asleep, _or_ get uncomfortable." she teased.

Lee smiled at her. "Well that is nice. Maybe he can be your opera partner from now on?" he told her.

Roman frowned at them. "I'm going to bed." she told them and walked out the kitchen. She had been working all day at the club and when she got home she found out that Celes and John had gone to see Phantom. She was hurt that Celes would take him. Then she was hurt and angry that John had the balls to take her out on a date when he wasn't even mated to her. Then she felt so hurt because she felt like she was being replaced by John.

Celes gave a little frown and rubbed her chest feeling Roman's hurt. She turned and kissed John on the cheek again. "Thank you, lets do it again soon." she said and squeezed his arm and gave the boys a little wave and turned and followed Roman. "Ro, please stop." she said to her softly grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone, please." she told her as she slipped her arm out of her grasp. "I'm really tired. I'm glad you had fun on your _date._ " Roman said using the word deliberately.

Celes flinched a little and stepped back. "What the hell?" she snapped.

Roman ignored her and kept going to her room. She climbed the stairs and tried to get away from her. Then a thought hit her and she turned and faced her. "Did you like it? Did you enjoy it? I mean lets face it, he is a man after all, it's what you always wanted. You have told me quite a few times you wished that Harry or Lee would do this properly with you. I told you I would dress the part for you if that is what you wanted. Why…" she trailed off and started back up the stairs. "Never mind."

Celes growled and picked up the front of her dress and followed. "Oh no, you've started now, with your insults and your anger. May as well tell me what you really think Roman. Please I'm dying to know!" she said to her as she followed her.

She frowned as she finally got to the landing and whirled around on her. "I refuse to be replaced and I will not have him replacing me!" she yelled. She entered her room and slammed the door.

Celes screamed. "He not replacing you!" she yelled through the door. "How could you even think that!? No one can ever, ever, replace you! God damn it Roman stop acting like this! You… you sound like…" her mind clicked through it and she sighed and rested her forehead on the door. "You sound like me. Please… please talk to me." she said through the door.

Roman swung open the door. "Really? I sound like you? Does this sound familier? 'What is your guilty pleasure?'" she turned her head and stood taller to impersonate John. "Oh, I enjoying going to the opera house." Roman looked excitedly as she switched positions. "That's brilliant!" then she centered herself. "Describe your perfect date with Celes. Of course that was my stupid mistake, because he said: 'I think I'd take her to the opera with me one night. Get her all dressed up, dress myself up. Flowers, dinner, opera.' then you said: 'I would like that a lot.' did I miss anything? Nope. Nothing because not once did you say: 'Oh, Ro and I go to the opera house all the time. Harry and Lee don't talk me so its become our thing.' You are replacing me!" she told her trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "You know he said he would dance for me and you know what I said? 'You will have to get in line cause Harry owes me a dance.'"

Celes stared at her tears in her eyes she was searching Roman's. She had done that, she didn't even think to mention it to John. "I'm not replacing you. I swear I'm not. You know how I get. I get excited I forget… I do things that are…" she sighed and rubbed her eyes and looked at Roman. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you. I don't… I didn't." she gave a little growl and looked away crossing her arms with a tiny sob.

Roman grabbed her hands and held them as she looked down at them. "You know what I hate about my magic? That I don't have the power to mark you as mine. I can marry you, but that is as far as it goes. I want to mark you so badly. I want to show him that you are mine. He can't have you. I don't care how compatible you are to him or how much you two have in common, he can't have you."

Celes looked at her and her heart broke a little. "You want me to stay away from him."she whispered. "Don't you see? Don't you? I am marked by you." she lifted her hand and pressed it to her heart. "Here, you are in me. Your soul is apart of mine, I am yours, and you are mine. Thats never going to change. Never, ever. I love you, I love you deeper then I have ever loved anyone in my life, and that includes Harry and Lee. You are my soul-mate. You are my future, my past and everything in between. Please… please stop being jealous. I'm never leaving you, I'm never going to replace you." she said and kissed her as she sobbed.

Tears spilt out her eyes as she looked at Celes. "I'm sorry… I just…" she pulled Celes into a hug and held her. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know you aren't trying to replace me. I love you and I don't want you to stop being his friend." she told her. She really didn't if John wasn't someone she couldn't share with her then who was she to complain. They all needed a little something for their own. She pulled back from Celes, "I need sleep." she told her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted… its these hormones, you know." she told her as she rubbed at her eyes. "It was a long day for me."

Celes wiped her cheeks. "Its okay, Baby Girl." she sniffed. "I can tuck you in if you'd like, or stay the night with you if you want." she said pressing her forehead to Roman's.

Roman kissed her softly. "No, I'll just stay here and wait for Lee." she kissed her again. "Good night." she told her as she stepped away from her.

Celes didn't want to leave her now. She stepped away. "I can go get Lee and send him up." she whispered.

She shrugged, "I don't care. Good night." she told her and closed the door softly. She stripped down and pulled on a nightgown. She crawled into the bed and allowed her tears to fall. It was stupid but she didn't want Celes to have another friend besides her. And it was unfair because the girls at the club where her friends. The only difference was she didn't kiss them like Celes did John. She knew there was kissing going on tonight. She could tasted it on her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. If John was to be Celes' other mate then she should be happy for her. She would have someone to be close to and take care of her… and do thing this she wanted that she couldn't do with the boys and had to suffer through with Ro. She cried harder as she turned her face into her pillow.

Celes stood outside her door for a few more minutes and then reached down and pulled off her shoes. Still crying she walked slowly back down to the kitchen and smiled sadly at the boys. "Um, I think Roman needs you." she said softly to Lee with a little sob.

Harry stood and walked over to her. "Cel, whats wrong?"

Celes shook her head. "Nothing." she said and pressed her forehead into his chest and cried a little harder.

Harry rubbed her back and looked at Lee in question. "Um, I should probably tell you. Ro has been very emotional tornado lately." he sent to Lee as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Lee sighed, "I know noticed, she has been spending more time with us or at the club. She has been kind of avoiding John and Celes." he sent back. He climbed the stairs and went to his room. He sighed again as he crawled into the bed and pulled Roman into him. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm pregnant and my emotions are all over the place. I blame you and Harry." she said and hit him in the chest. If it weren't for you two I wouldn't be in this mess!" She told him.

Lee held her tightly. "Okay," he told her and just ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry and I know."

Roman curled her hands into his shirt and held him closer. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, just relax and go to sleep, okay?" he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He rocked her and pressed his cheek to her head. He held and soothed her until she fell asleep. Even then he still held her. It was going to be a long rocky pregnancy, especially if what he thinks is happening is happening. He sighed and just held her.

Harry carried Celes to their room and when he set her down she started to pace as she struggled out of her dress. Harry stopped her and helped her take the dress off. Once she was out of it she was back to pacing and pulling pins out of her hair.

"I can't… It just… I don't know what to do." she looked at Harry. "Tell me what to do." she said to him.

Harry looked at her and sighed. "I can't, Dove." he said.

Celes turned and looked at him as the rest of her hair tumbled down her back she bit her lip. "Harry… I'm…" she said looking away and crossing her arms rubbing them.

Harry sighed and went over and pulled her into his arms. "I know, its okay. I know." he said and ran his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead. "I think you need sleep." he said lifting her up and putting her in the bed.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes and snuggled into Harry she sniffed again and curled a little tighter around herself and took a few deep breaths and then she relaxed and fell asleep.

Harry held her and closed his eyes. Life was about to get a whole lot more rocky and if what he thought was happening was happening until they found out how to make it work it wasn't going to get any better. "What are we going to do, mate?" Harry sent Lee.

Lee sighed. "I'm not sure. Until we get the whole story I don't think there is much we can do."

"Yeah… I guess. Celes almost said something but… I like John but he's… he's messing up our flow."

"Believe it or not I do too. And you are right. Maybe we should talk to him? He almost said something today too, but again he became tight lipped."

"Somethings going on here, and if its what I think it is… I'll be honest a part of me isnt unhappy… but apart of me is really… jealous." he sighed and shut his eyes gain.

Lee sighed again. "I understand your feelings. I think its why Ro is so emotional and wants to stay by our side." he sighed again. "We will work this out. We always do."

"I know." Harry sent back and kissed Celes on the forehead. "We need to plan something fun, a party or a picnic. A distraction."

"Well it is the summer, we should do a picnic and invite the whole family." Lee told him.

"We should do it at The Burrow, there is a bigger yard." Harry suggested. "Maybe the week of our birthdays?" he asked.

"I like that idea. I'll send an owl in the morning." He told Harry with a yawn.

"Sounds good, night Buttercup." Harry sent with a chuckle as he yawned and snuggled closer to Celes.

"Good night, Baby." Lee teased back. He shook his head as he smiled.

Celes woke suddenly and looked around. She gave a little moan and looked at the clock it was 2:36am. Roman would be up soon, since not being pregnant anymore Celes actually found that her body anticipated the craving and she usually woke before Roman now. She didn't need to stay awake and eat now but most mornings she still tried to go with Roman. She looked at Harry and rubbed her scratchy eyes and slipped from the bed covering him with a blanket. She looked down, she was still in her bra and panties. She gave a little sigh and went in to take a shower. After she did she came back out and pulled on a pair of short shorts and a green tank top. She slipped on her green converse and tied them and pulled her mess of wet hair to one side and combed it then pulled it back into a ponytail. She'd have to trim it back up to her waist soon. She liked that length so she maintained it at that length. She exited her room slowly and crept to the nursery where Bree now slept. She bit the inside of her mouth tempted to wake her and hug her but she didn't want to throw off her schedule and settled for kissing her little forehead and then she left and reached out to Roman and found her awake. "You ready for ramen?" she asked her.

Roman was laying in bed caressing her belly when Celes reached out to her. She looked at Lee and sat up. She gave a silent giggle when he groaned and pulled her closer. She waited for him to settle down then slipped out the bed. She took off her night gown and slipped on a sundress. She lived in those things when it was summer. She would live in them all year round if it weren't so cold. She grabbed her flip flops and then snuck out the bedroom. She gave a little squeal when she saw Celes. She giggled and shushed her. "Ready." She told her.

Celes grinned and gave a silent giggle of her own and went over to her and kissed her and then took her hand. "Lets go before they realize we are missing." she sent and led Roman down to the front foyer and stopped to help her put on her flops and slid her hands up Roman's body as she came back up and kissed her again. "Come on, your spicy ramen awaits."

Roman shivered and followed Celes. They popped over to the shop and took their seat at their normal spot. She pounced in her seat and smiled. "Ramen time, ramen time." she chanted.

Celes giggled at her. "Yes it is." she said pulling her ponytail around her front. "So I had this idea I wanted to ask you about. I wrote it down in one of my notebooks when I was working in my room on healing salves." she said and rested her chin in her hand and looked at Roman with an easy smile.

Roman looked interesting. "A new project?" she asked. "What kind of project?"

Celes gave an excited grin. "A pocket kitchen!" she said to her. "Like one that can be carried in your pocket, and it could be fully stocked with all the things one would need. I was thinking about Lee when I came up with it." she shrugged.

Roman thought about it and tried to picture it. "A pocket kitchen." she nodded, "I'll have to contact George. Do you want it ready before his birthday?"

Celes smiled. "I dont want you to rush it, I want it to be perfect and the more time the better. How about… Christmas?" she said.

Roman gave her a drawled look. "I never do my projects that are gifts half-assed. How insulting." she pouted and crossed her arms.

Celes gave her a little smile. "I didn't say you did. I just want you to have optimal time. If you have it done by his birthday then awesome, if not thats cool too." she said giving her a bigger smile. "It will be awesome! You and George do amazing things together. I had the idea but you and George will make it happen and possible."

Roman smiled at her. "I'll do some research and then send George an owl." she scrunched up her nose. "I think I should wait until about seven. Last time I sent him one around four and he was grumpy. Angelina laughed though. She said she knew I was pregnant if I was up that early."

Celes giggled. "Yes, if you had it your way you'd sleep till noon every day of summer vacation." she teased.

"You're damn skippy, I would." she giggled.

Celes sighed and sat back a little and looked at her, she looked happier but she could tell there was still a little pain. She smiled. "So whats the plan for you today?"

"Owl George and do research until he can get some free time and come over to bounce ideas off each other. Then help Luke with a project he is doing." she shook her head. "I'm trying to stand back and let him figure it out. The answer is simple but its good for him to do things on his own." she smiled.

Celes smiled. "Yes it is, our smoosh is a smart kid and so much like you and Fred it's painful sometimes. You know Jude has started hanging around him again, and not to move his stuff or organize it. Shes starting to get curious about what hes doing." Celes said.

"I did notice that." She giggled and shook her head. "Luke is so use to being alone that he don't know how to give orders so he ends up snapping at her. Poor thing. Oh! I need to make Rain a another skirt. She informed me yesterday while I was doing inventory that Rius hid her last one." she sighed and shook her head. "That boy."

Celes giggled. "Yes, he is your a typical boy. He's the most… standard magic out of all my kids you know that? Hes not in the connection really and he doesn't have any extra gifts yet. I hope he doesn't ever feel left out." she sighed. "Even Lark has the ability to connect with all his siblings."

"Are you kidding me? Have you not seen Rius? He is a flirt! Damon had been teaching him out to cozy up to women. I took him and Rain to the club with me yesterday and he had the girls entertained."

Celes laughed. "Oh lord, I hope you got pictures of that." she said shaking her head "I knew allowing Dai to teach them how to do that would bite us in the ass." she snorted. "Have you seen Dai or Vinny at all since summer started?"

Roman laughed, "I made them help me with inventory yesterday." she snorted. "Big mistake that was. They ended up sneaking up to the room for hours." she shook her head.

Celes shook her head and gave a little pout. "I miss them, I want to spend time with them. I miss my babies." she whined as the owner brought over their ramen and Roman's chili.

"I have pictures." the owner told them. She pulled a chair over and sat next to Roman. "Look, see, wife give birth early. Baby healthy, though."

"Awe, you have a boy! Look he is so cute!" Roman gushed as she looked at the pictures and passed them to Celes to see. "And he is healthy?"

"Yes, baby healthy. He eats alot." The owner told her.

"What did you name him?" She asked her.

"Asao Nakamura." She smiled as she passed her more pictures.

"I'm very happy for you and your wife." Roman told her.

Celes smiled down at the picture and looked at the owner. "He is just precious." she gushed. "I had my baby too, she was early but shes healthy too." she said to her and looked down at the picture. "So precious."

"Asao-chan." Roman smiled.

The owner smiled fondly at the pictures. "Eat, eat. You still grow baby." she rubbed Roman's belly and then got up and gather her pictures.

Roman giggled. "She really loves babies." She added chili to her ramen and and started to eat.

Celes smiled. "The owner really likes you." Celes said as she started to eat her ramen.

"I'm her best custom." Roman smiled. "She is nice and is happily married to her wife. She tells me about her all the time. They are cute."

Celes smiled at her a little bigger. "I do the same thing with people I like. I tell them all about you. How much I love you, how much our babies mean to us. Its a couple thing."

Roman giggled, "I think it is. I catch Harry and Lee doing it too."

"They're both pretty proud to call you theres, just like me." Celes said and picked up a mushroom out of her ramen and ate it.

She laughed, "Yeah, prideful peacocks." she giggled.

"Well peacock and a lion." Celes winked.

Roman laughed. "One is prideful and the other has a pride. Oh that is priceless!"

Celes giggled and shook her head and continued to eat her food, she liked it when she could get Roman to smile and laugh. Her heart started to lighten a bit."

"Roman, please tell me you took someone with you." Lee said to her.

"Speaking of the peacock." Roman giggled. "I'm with someone. Go back to sleep." She sent him and shook her head. "Always worried about who is with who. Especially when one is pregnant."

"That is not funny." Lee growled back.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was telling you what you wanted to hear." Roman told him.

"Roman," he warned. "Who are you with?"

"Oh! Well, I'm with Celes." She smiled as she ate her ramen.

Celes sighed. "Shes fine, and safe. I will protect her, Razboinic Meu." she sent Lee and rolled her eyes. "Caveman." she giggled and looked at Roman.

Roman giggled and then sobered. She coughed and patted her chest.

"I am not a caveman." Lee told Celes from behind her.

Celes gave a little squeal and whipped around her hand going out and hitting him in the gut. "What the hell?" she asked him.

"Roman was playing games so I came here to make sure." He told her. He shook his head as he frowned at her.

Roman patted her chest again. "Stalker, much?"

Celes frowned up at him. "Who else is she going to be with? I mean come on. Besides, shield and I can protect her just fine." she grumbled and turned back around with a scowl.

Lee sighed and kissed the top of her head. He sat down next to Roman. "I didn't know who she was with. I asked and she wouldn't say."

"No, you said please tell me you are with somebody. So I told you that I was with somebody." Roman told him.

"You could of sensed it if you bothered to use them." Celes growled.

"Its not always that easy, Cel." Came Harry's voice from behind.

Celes gave another jump and growled. "I hate you both." she grumbled blushing at how angry she was at them.

"No you don't." Lee told her.

Roman shook her head. "See what happens? We talk about them and they show up."

Celes growled and continued to eat her ramen. "Gate crash my date with Roman… haven't really seen her in days…" she continued to mutter to herself.

Harry sat down next to Celes and kissed her cheek. "You should have, you know left a note, coughed, announced you were leaving."

Roman laughed, "Someone soundling like them old self from school."

Harry chuckled. "The joke needed saying."

Celes cracked a little smile as her blush grew. "Er, yeah." she sighed and held up a chunk of chicken to Harry to eat.

Harry took the chicken off the chopsticks and smiled at her. "Yes, you used to get quite upset back in the day if people interrupted your Ro time."

Roman giggled and ate more of her ramen.

"Really? Give us some examples." Lee told Harry.

Harry cracked a smile. "Well… sixth year when Celes and I started to go… er hot and heavy I was victim to Cel's wrath if I tried to get some time in while she was spending time with Ro. Celes is very… possessive of Roman. Oh! She used to get really uppity with Dalton if he came round when Roman was clearly spending time with her." Harry said matter of factly.

Celes bowed her head and continued to blush. "Well shes mine." she whispered.

"Oh that was entertainment right there. Two people fighting over who is going to make my plate. Next thing you know the plate goes flying in the air and I"m catching it and telling them both I'm making my plate…. then again when she had turned to Harry about something and turned back around she smacked the hell out of Dalton talking about I told you not to touch."

Lee laughed. "Now, that is my girl."

Celes gave a little giggle and peaked up at them. "He had no right to make Roman's plate. I dont care if he announced his stupid intentions at the start of the year. Ass monkey." she grumbled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back and shook his head. "That is just how you are, you know?" he said to her.

Celes nodded. "I know." she said pressing her hands to her cheeks to try to stop the blush.

Lee chuckled. "Well as long as its not Dolton, I'm okay with it."

Roman giggled and shook her head. "The poor guy. He didn't deserve to be slapped."

Celes looked up at her. "At that juncture yes he did, and when you used him after we found you, to mess with Harry and Lee… yeah he needed to be punched in the face and then jinxed. Had I been me, thats exactly what I would have done too." Celes said pointing a chopstick at her.

"Let us not forget that you, helped me use him to make Lee and Harry jealous." She told her.

Harry's eyes widened. "You didnt?" he asked Celes.

Celes glared at Roman. "I was not myself, I can not be blamed for what I did." she said simply.

Lee looked over to Celes. "You helped her? Now that is not fair. You can't be using people to get to other people." he told her.

"Now wait a minute buster." Roman told Lee. "Mr. I'm going to use Celes and pretend to have sex with her just to rile up Roman." she told Lee. "Jumping on the bed no less. I showed you, now didn't I?"

Lee frowned, "That… That was different." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Celes blushed and rubbed her legs together at the memory. "Back then… it wasn't." she whispered and gave a little moan as she thought about the first time Roman had ever taken her in front of one of the boys. "Although the way you looked afterwards… was well worth it." she looked at him with a little smile.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "The three of you… you just…" he laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, you aren't excluded from this, Mr. Potter." Roman told him. "Mr. I'm going to claim you while Dalton is around. The first kiss I received from Harry was when Dalton and I were simply talking and he walks in saying he was home and then just marches right up to me and kisses me. No foreplay or talking, nothing. Just straight marches up to me and kisses me. Oh he made sure I felt it too. Then if that wasn't bad the second time he busts into my room and chases me around just to claim me again!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah I did." he said. "Damn proud of it too." he said with a cocky grin.

Celes snorted. "You would be, caveman."

"So, like I said before, poor Dolton." Roman sighed and shook her head.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, well, you are still ours. You just need reminding. With Celes she knows it and thrives in it."

Celes smiled with a blush. "I like it. What can I say, I'm a kept woman." she giggled as she finished her ramen.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Youre about as kept as a cat in the wild." he teased her.

Roman chuckled. "But look at us now. We are all okay with each other. We belong together."

Lee smiled down at her. "Yeah, there is no more fake sex between me and Celes, and Harry claims you whenever he likes and you enjoy it."

Celes giggled. "I like that we don't have fake sex now, its nice you know… actually sex is so much better. Plus I get to go a little wild with you." she giggled.

Harry raked a hot gaze over Roman. "I do get to claim you whenever I want, if this ramen shop is any proof of them."

Roman giggled, "And Celes and I can hide away and have each other without interruption. Or we all have each other at once." she giggled again.

Lee chuckled. "That was really hot the first time. Now its better because I get to touch." he winked at Celes.

Celes grinned at him. "Oh our life is sort of awesome." she sighed and brought her legs up in the chair and wrapped her arms around them and leaned her chin on them. She always looked like a little kid when she did this. She smiled. "So what are you boys up to today?" she asked Lee and Harry.

"Uh, actually, I have a meeting at the Ministry… I guess technically I'm still on the payroll so I got to go. Mandatory and all that." Harry said.

Lee chuckled. "I'm just lounging around watching the kids. Why did you want to do something?"

"You guys should do something!" Roman told them. "Go on a date or something." She started making plans in her mind on how to get George in the house without Lee knowing and if he was out then it would make it all the better. She would have to do her testing, research, and experimenting in the second library on John's' side of the house.

Celes smiled at Lee knowing Roman's thoughts. "Oh, yeah. We should. We haven't gone out since before Bree was even conceived." she said to him beaming.

"I would like to point out our last date was at the movies… then you started tempting me with your womanly affections and we had to leave the theater." Lee told her. "And Bree was conceived."

Celes giggled. "Oh… ha right. I knew that. But still, we should. Come on I want to. We can do whatever you want and if we go to a movie it can be an action film too." she said winking at him.

Lee smiled at her. "In that case we can go to the Natural History Museum, we can take some of the kids too."

"Lee, its a date. Kids don't go on dates." Roman told him.

"I don't want to leave you alone with all the kids." Lee told her. "And you are pregnant too."

"Harry is going to a meeting for a few hours. He will be back home. Won't you, Koa."

Harry nodded. "I won't even be gone that long." he said.

"And Dai and Vinny are in the house and can be non bunny like for those few hours Harry is gone." Celes pointed out, although she actually wouldn't mind as long as it meant Bree could go.

Lee sighed, "Okay. Just as long Vinny and Damon aren't bunnies then fine." he smiled at Celes. "What do you want to do?"

Celes thought about it for a few minutes and then smiled. "Well the Museum isn't a bad idea… or a library…" she giggled. "I don't know, we could go down to the Thames and walk along the little bazzar thats there everyday and then eat and figure out something else to do afterwards while we are out." she shrugged.

Lee chuckled. "So a spare of the moment kind of day."

"Awe, you guys are just going to have fun with no plans." Roman smiled. "I like those kinds of day." she leaned over and kissed Lee. "It will be a fun day."

Celes grinned. "Maybe we can be adventurous today too." she said suggestively. "I just have one thing to do first before we go and then Im yours all day." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled and kissed Celes. "You two are so funny." he said to them and looked around. "So we have a plan then?"

"Yes, the little minx over there is going to seduce me all day. Ro is going to get some rest, and you are going to your meeting." Lee told him.

Roman giggled. "Whatever you say."

Celes giggled. "The man with the plan." she said in a deep voice. She stood up and stretched. "Lets go, I want to change into something… easier." she said with a wink.

Harry stood next to her and shook his head. "So bad." he shook his head.

Roman giggled, "I know what that means. That means no panties." She winked.

Lee laughed, "You two are just bad." He paid for the ramen and followed them out. Once at home Roman went to bed for some more sleep before getting to work. Celes went to go change into something 'easy'. Lee walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Harry, when do you have to go to your meeting?"

Harry looked at the clock. "Hour and forty minutes, why?" he asked following Lee into the kitchen.

"Oh, good. Lets go scare our two bunnies. They haven't been really sociable and I want to make sure they do what they are going to agree to, today." he told him.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said to Lee. "Lead on."

Lee chuckled and walked over the other side of the house. They quietly snuck into Damon and Vinny's room. He handed Harry a flashlight. He waved his hand so that glow in the dark painted skulls appeared on the wall. He handed Harry and cloak and mask and they dressed in them. "Do you think you can handle Damon or Vinny?"

"I'll take on Vinny, expect power." Harry sent a chuckle.

Lee sent him a chuckled and kneed the bed next to Damon. This was going to be payback for all the trouble he put them through. He squatted down so he was face to face with Damon. "Damon!" he growled.

Damon groaned. He opened his eyes and then closed them. All of a sudden he shot his eyes open and he jumped out of the bed. He blasted power at the hooded figure with a war cry.

Venelope came awake and was up and pressing her back to Damon's in a defensive stance and blasted the other hooded figure with a little shriek. She linked herself with Damon and went on the defensive.

Lee blocked the magic and put up a shield. "Your magic don't work against us." he told them as he distorted his voice with his magic. "We are here to punish you. Do you know what happens to newly mated couples that have nothing but sex?" he demanded.

Harry stood holding his shield in place having casted it before Lee started so the power Vinny sent just deflected. He suppressed a laugh. He was going to let Lee do all the talking though.

Venelope looked up at Damon with wide eyes. "What is this?" she asked him in their link.

"I don't know but I don't like it." He growled at the hooded figure. "You don't belong here, get out!" he demanded.

Lee chuckled and pointed a bony finger at him. "You shall loose your sex drive if you don't do three tasks. If you refuse these tasks your dick will fall off and her virgina will fall out."

Harry was now shaking with the effort to not laugh, how was Lee not laughing?

Venelope gave a little whimper and pressed closer to Damon. "Leave!" she said pressing her power out to encase both Damon and herself in a protection bubble.

"Your protection will not work against us. We have already casted the spell." Lee told them. "Harry reach out with your magic and grip her stomach." he told Harry. "Our spell works now on the female."

Harry smirked beneath the cloak and used his magic self and wrapped his hands around Vinny's middle and squeezed just a little.

Venelope gave a yelp and tried to push away whatever invisible force was squeezing her. "Damon!" she said in a little panic.

"Leave her alone! We will do the three tasks. What are they, just leave her alone!" Damon demanded.

"The first task is to see your family and help as much as possible. Second task, you will not touch each other sexually for the whole day, and the third task you shall bath each child and place a protection around them. If you fail kiss your sexlife goodbye!" He growled at them and with that said he and Harry popped out of the room leaving behind the painted skulls on the wall that would disappear with light of any kind.

Harry chuckled as they took off the robes and masks. "That kid is going to kill us." he said shaking his head as he made them disappear. "Let me guess now we walk back acting as if we know nothing of this?" he asked.

"Yep! And dude, for two weeks he would sneak in the bed with Ro and I. I couldn't have any morning nookie because of him." Lee told Harry.

"Oh I remember, little brat used to nap with Celes every time she took one. Couldn't get close to her at all." he said as they strolled back towards their room.

"Right! This is totally payback." He chuckled. "Its totally worth dying for. Did you see their faces?"

"Oh yes, it took a lot for me not to laugh…" he sobered as Damon and Venelope burst out of their room.

"Lee! Harry! You have to help us!" Damon said as they ran to them.

"Whoa, whats going on?" Lee asked him.

"My dick is going to fall off and Vinny's lady parts are going to fall out! We need your help!" Damon told him.

Venelope nodded, she was a few shades paler than usual. "Please help us." she said in a tiny voice.

Harry suppressed a laugh. "Well where did you hear such things?" he asked them putting on the act of going into warrior mode.

"The guys! The guys with the hoods… and the dark hoods and the masks. They were in our room!" Damon said trying to describe them.

"What? There was something here? This place is locked down." Lee said as he and Harry went to check out their room like they were going to look for clues.

"Hey, what all this commotion?" John asked.

Venelope whirled around and ran to him and hugged him. "They're going to take my sex parts, John, don't let them." she clung to him like a small child and then shrank down to a child size out of her fear.

"What?" John asked. Before he could say anything Celes came skipping up.

Celes faltered in her skip when she felt the tension. She looked at Damon. "Dai, baby what's wrong?" she asked him looking from him to John with Venelope tucked in his arms.

"Mum!" he shrank down and jumped into her arms and clung to her.

Lee looked over. "We had some kind of visitor. Damon and Vinny are claiming that they were threatened…"

"The evil sex gods are going to take away my dick and Vinny's lady parts! Don't let them take away our stuff!" Damon told her.

John's eyes shot wide as he looked at Vinny and Damon. "The what?" he asked. He wasn't sure he heard what he heard.

Celes looked at Lee and Harry, Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. "Oh you two." she sent to them and suppressed a laugh. She rubbed Damon's back. "Okay, well what did the… Evil Sex Gods… say? Why are they taking them away?" she asked Damon.

Venelope curled into John's arms and whimpered. "They said… " she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"They said they were going to take away my dick and Vinny's lady parts! Haven't you been listening?!" Damon exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Lets… uh, lets just calm down for a moment and think about this." John told them as he tried hard to suppress his laughter. "We know what they are going to take buy why are they going to do this? Did you do something to anger the…" He looked at Celes.

"Evil Sex Gods." she supplied for John with a faint smile.

"Yeah, the evil sex gods. Did you do something wrong?" He asked as he rubbed Vinny's back and ran his hands through her hair.

Venelope gave a little whimper. "We haven't really been spending a lot of time with our family." she said reaching out to Damon.

Celes stepped closer to John so that Damon could take Venelope's hand and shook her head a little.

Damon held her hand. "They said we have to do three tasks. We have to help as much as possible, don't touch each other sexually, and bath all the children."

Lee nodded. "Well, there is your remedy right there. That shouldn't be too hard."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything for fear of letting out a laugh.

Celes gave them both a look. "Well I guess thats it then, The Evil Sex Gods have spoken Dai." Celes said to him and kissed his temple. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Venelope gave a little whimper. "You know it is." she pouted at Celes.

"Now, Venelope," John said. "If you follow the rules what harm can happen? If you don't follow the rules then… I guess you will have… What were they going to do again?"

"THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE MY DICK AND VINNY'S LADY PARTS!" Damon yelled at him. "What part of this don't you guys understand?!"

Lee sighed, "Damon, we know you are scared but just follow the rules. and your dick and Vinny's lady parts will be safe."

"Yeah little mate, don't worry about your lady if you do what they said." Harry said.

Celes rubbed his back. "Calm down little prince, it will be okay." she said and hugged him closer.

Venelope gave a little sniff and nodded as she squeezed Damon's hand. "They are right, Dai, it will be okay if we follow the rules." she said to him.

John held her tighter and pressed his cheek to her head. "That's right just follow the rules."

Damon nodded, "Okay, we will follow the rules." he held Vinny's hand tighter.

"Okay, then. So we have a plan. Lets make so that the… evil sex god are really please. You two will watch the kids today while me and Celes goes out." Lee told them. "Harry has a meeting to get to and Ro needs her rest. So watch the kids and held her as much as you can."

Venelope gave a little nod. "We can do that, can't we Dai?" she said to him.

He nodded. "I've done so before. I can do it again."

Celes gave them smiles. "Fantastic, then its settled." she said and kissed Damon's temple once more before setting him down.

Harry nodded. "I have to go get ready to go." he said and quickly walked away before he started to laugh out loud.

"Hey, John why don't you supervise them so I guess when the evil sex gods come back you can be their witness." Lee told him.

Damon's head shot up. "Yeah, we need a witness!"

Venelope nodded as John set her down as well. "Yeah, please!" she said to him tugging on his shirt.

John smiled down at them. "Yeah okay." he shrugged. "Wasn't going to do anything else today anyway." he said.

Celes gave a tiny smile and then shook her head a little.

"Fantastic. We will leave you to get dress and meet you in the main kitchen for breakfast." Lee told them. He wrapped an arm around Celes and strolled out with her. When they were out of earshot. He started to chuckle.

Celes started to giggle and then laugh. "You are so… bad. Lee…" she shook her head as she laughed up at him.

"I had to do something. Last night Ro came home complaining that Rius and Rain helped out more so than them." Lee chuckled. He shook his head and kissed Celes. "I have to go shower and change then I'll be right down."

Celes giggled and wiggled a little. "Like my dress?" she asked stepping back so he could see the thigh length sundress that dipped low in the front and had a trail of buttons holding it shut, it was green.

"Oh, yes. Very much so." he told her. He kissed her again and pulled her into him by her ass. He gave it a squeeze and moaned. "No panties."

"Nope, I said easy." she whispered with a little giggle.

"That is because you are always easy." he winked at her and then strolled off.

Celes giggled again and went to the kitchen to start putting together breakfast for the kids. She hummed and danced a little doing little spins as she cracked the eggs for the french toast.

"What ya, makin?" John asked as he sat at the island.

Celes turned to him and blushed a little. "Um, french toast, eggs, turkey bacon and sausage and regular toast." she smiled at him.

"That sounds good." he told her. "So… what was up with the whole, uh… evil sex god thing?" he asked chuckling a little.

Celes giggled. "That would be Lee and Harry exacting some revenge and snapping them out of their sex haze." she said and wiggled her butt to the internal song playing in her head.

John watched her moved and wanted to be in a sex haze with her. He smiled. "Ah, I see. Is that a normal occurrence?"

Celes turned and looked at him. "Oh yes." she giggled. "This house is always at some sort of warfare." she said and raked her gaze over him enjoying the view before turning back to what she was doing.

He chuckled, "That sounds like fun."

"Oh it is, we will have to get you in on some of our games." she said turning and winking at him. She carried the bowl over to the island and mixed it. She wanted to stand close to him, she really wanted to touch him and run her hands all over his body but she settled for standing close to him.

"I would love to be apart of your games… uh… but the last time I was Ro kind of bit my head off." he frowned as he remember it and shook his head with a little growl.

Celes gave him a little smile. "She can be… difficult." she looked at him and bit her lip. "If… if you want we can play games." she whispered with a blush and used the excuse that her mix was done to be able to turn away and start the french toast and meats.

"What kind of…" John trailed off.

"Mama!" Rain screamed as she came running into the kitchen. "Rius and Noah are touching me!"

Celes looked down at Rain and sighed. "Did you ask them to stop?" she asked her.

"Yes, I told them please stop touching me and they kept on. Then I told them to stop touching. And they still wouldn't listen. So I told them that if they didn't stop touching me I was going to tell."

"Food time!" Luke announced as he ran into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

Celes smiled at him. "Rain, baby sit at the island and stay in here for a while with me and John." she smiled at her and then looked back at Luke. "French toast, smoosh." she said brushing a kiss over his red hair.

"Lukie, help me up, please." Rain asked him.

"Do we have syrup?" he asked as he picked Rain up and sat her in a chair.

Danger walked in holding Miles' hand. "Mr. John!" she said excitedly.

John smiled down at her. "Hi."

"Are you having breakfast with us?"

"Mama, when is mummy, going to get up? I need a new pau skirt." Rain told Celes.

"She will be up soon, munchkin. She needs her sleep be patient she will get to it." she said to Rain. "All of you sit, now." she told them all waving a hand and adding chairs to the island.

Miles crawled up into a chair next to John and helped Danger up to squish next to him.

Luke walked over to Danger and poed her nose then did the same to Rain before getting into a chair and kicking his feet.

Danger tugged on John's shirt. "You didn't answer my question."

He smiled at her. "Uh, I think I am."

"Oh, good." she told him.

Celes shook her head as she flipped the french toast and moved the meat around wishing Lee would get there already to help. "Oh, yes, Smoosh we have syrup but I think that maybe me or Daddy should put it on your french toast." she said to him.

Miles grinned up at John. "Its good that you are here eating with us. We like you." he said to him.

"I'm going to be ten soon. I can put my own syrup on my french toast." Luke told her.

John smiled down at Miles and Danger. "I like you guys too."

Rain squealed as she hopped up on the island. "Stay away from me!" she screamed at Noah and Rius.

"Amani Rain Jordan, you get off that island now and sit in that chair. James, Noah other side of the island next to Luke." Celes snapped at the kids.

Noah and James bowed their head but did as they were told. "Fun sucker." Rius muttered.

"Excuse me young man, what did you say?" Celes asked Rius with a warning in her voice.

"Nothing, Mama." he said bowing his head.

"Thats what I thought." she said turning back to cooking.

Rain stuck her tongue out at James and Noah and then sat in the chair.

Jude walked in with the twins followed by Lee with Cello and Albie. "They are in here dad." Jude said to Lee.

"Ah, eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fourteen." he said as he counted Luke, Rain, Miles, and Danger. "They gave me a slip while I was counting. John hold, Cello, please." He handed him Cello.

Cello growled at John.

"I don't think he likes me." John told Lee.

Lee chuckled, "He does that all the time. I taught him that."

Cello growled at him again.

Miles growled at his baby brother and grinned when he did it back and looked at John. "See." he said.

"He wants you to growl back." Danger told him.

John's eyebrows shot up. He looked at Cello. He gave a little growl and he giggled.

"See."

Celes giggled and waved her hand for high chairs for Cello and Albie. She finished the french toast and the meat and cut a corner with the eggs since the to brood was already in the room and made scrambled eggs with magic. She filled platters and set them in the center of the island and summoned a stack of plates to hand around. "Alright you lot, duck in." she said to them all and went around the island to take Cello from John so he could eat.

Lark and Nick came in and took chairs and started to eat with the rest of them.

"Easy on the syrup, sugar baby." Lee told Luke. He placed Albie in one of the high chairs just as Vinny and Damon walked in. "Good timing. Vinny, go check on Bree again. SHe was still sleeping when I went to check her. Damon, feed, Cello."

Damon nodded and got busy with feeding the baby.

John was amazed by how well everyone was organized and how well they follow suit. Most of the bigger kids helped the younger ones when they were picking on them. They all had pretty good manners too, and spoke well.

Venelope went and did as she was told she came back in a few minutes later holding Bree. "She's hungry." she said.

Celes smiled. "I got it." she said going and taking Bree from Venelope. She summoned a blanket and went over to a chair in the corner of the kitchen and sat down and covered herself and Bree and started to feed her as she hummed.

"Vinny, come and feed Albie for me." Lee told her. He passed her the food and spoon. He checked on all the kids. Whoever wanted seconds he added a little more food. Lee smiled at Harry and handed him a cup of coffee. "Any time for food?" he asked holding a plate for him.

"Uh just some toast and I'll pick something up at the Ministry." he said. "Thanks for the concern, Buttercup." he said to Lee and then grabbed some toast and made the rounds of kissing each kid on the head and punched Damon lightly on the shoulder then went over and kissed Celes. "Have fun today, Dove, see you tonight."

Celes smiled up at him as she adjusted to burp Bree and nodded. "Oh I will." she said and watched him go.

Just as the kids finished eating and started to clear out. Roman walked in. "Mommy!" Rain called.

"Hey, Rain." she yawned. She kissed her on the head.

"Mummy, don't forget my project today." Luke told her.

"Got it. Project with Luke, making Rain a new pau skirt. While I'm at it did you need me to hem or make you anything, Jude." she asked.

"Um, well since Mama's teaching a dance class this year I need a new Tutu but only before school starts, no rush Mummy." she said to Roman.

Celes stood up with Bree who was all fed and happy and walked over and kissed Roman. "Dont overdo it okay?" she said to her with concern and looked down at Rain with a smile.

"I won't." She took Bree from her and rubbed her nose with hers. "We will have fun today." She walked around the brewd of kid and kissed each and everyone of them. In the motion of it she kissed John and stopped. "Oh! sorry." She told him and started to collect empty plates from the kids.

"I'll do that." Damon said as he took the plates from her. "You sit down and relax."

"I'm not going to break Damon." Roman laughed and picked up Cello.

Lee cleared his throat. " _We uh, paid Damon and Vinny a visit this morning._ "

Roman's eyes grew big as she looked over at Lee and Celes. " _What did you guys do?_ "

" _They scared the sex clean out of them, thats what they did._ " Celes sent a giggle.

Venelope walked over and took Bree from Celes with a smiled and went to change her.

John sat watching them all and smiled a little as he touched his cheek where Roman had accidently kissed him. He liked it and wished she'd do it more often.

" _You are terrible!_ " She told them.

Lee smiled. " _We will tell you all about it later. Just for now they are going to be helping a lot._ "

Roman nodded and looked at Cello. He growled at her. "I'm not growling back at you. You can kiss me but no growling from me." She told him.

He made a sucking noise and leaned forward.

Lee shook his head. "Ladies man, isn't he?" He held Celes close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go?"

Celes smiled up at him and then looked around the room and nodded. "Yes." she said and kissed his chin. She looked over at John and gave him a little smile and then grinned at Roman. "We are off! Have a good day, Baby Girl. Call me if Bree needs me." she said and strolled over to the other side of the island and looked at John. "Thanks for being the witness." she said to him softly and squeezed his arm.

He smiled, "Anything to help." He told her.

"Okay, sewing first. Who needs what sown?" she asked.

"No, no. You eat first." Lee told her. "Damon, make sure she eats. Lets go Celes."

Roman scrunched her nose at Lee but didn't say anything. She watched them leave and then stood up. "Okay, so, who needs sowing?"

"Nope, you need to eat." Damon told her.

"And I feel fine. I'm not hungry." Roman told him. She put Cello back into his highchair and then turned to leave only to have Cello catch her hair. "You little brat." she told him. He made his baby noises at her and the kids giggled. "You, young man, cannot tell me what to do." she told him. "And, you don't have that connection like you do with your daddy. So there!" she stuck out her tongue at him and pulled her hair from his little grip. "You kids go off and play." she told the rest of them. They all scattered except for Danger and Miles they stayed in their seat and smiled up at John.

Cello raised his voice and and screamed at Roman as he banged his hands on the little table of his high chair.

Damon chuckled, "He told you."

"Oh, shut it, Damon." Roman told him then turned back to Cello. "You little brat, I'm the mummy, you aren't." She sat down and frowned at him. "Just like your daddy." She giggled when he made his sucking noise. "No, you can't butter me up." she told him. He did it again and she giggled. She kissed him and sat back down. "Brat."

John smiled at Roman. "You all are so well at taking care of the kids. You're a well oiled machine." he said to her.

She gave him a half smile. "Yeah, well. Someone needs to take care of them. Lee and Celes are good at organization and getting things done. If I _have_ to then I will do so but other than that. I'm more like a kid myself. I rather we have fun and help them with costumes or projects, stuff like that."

John smiled and looked down at Danger and Miles with a smile. "I think I'd be the non disciplinarian if I had kids." he said thoughtfully and suddenly he was bombarded the image of Roman and Celes pregnant with his children and looked away from Miles and Danger and blushed looking at Roman.

Roman smiled, "Like I said if I had to then I would other than that I feel too guilty doing so. I was bad as a kid so all that comes back to me." she shook her head. "That is why Lee and Celes are the disciplinarians. Harry will jump in there if he sees that we are being too overwhelmed." She shrugged.

John nodded. "I hope one day I can have kids of my own." he said and looked at Cello and Albie and allowed himself to daydream a little.

Roman chuckled, "I would say take a few of ours but we are too attached to them." she scrunched up her nose at Danger and Miles. "We like them too much."

Danger giggled. She slid off the chair and held Miles' hand as he got down. "Can we go swimming?" she asked.

"Maybe later, okay?" Roman told her and watched them scatter out the kitchen. Damon set a plate of food in front of her and took Albie. Venelope took Cello. "Be careful, Cello still has eyes for you, Vinny." she teased.

Miles gave a little groan and then looked up at John. "Maybe when we do, Mr. John can come too. Huh Mummy, can he, can he?" he asked Roman.

John chuckled and looked at Roman for an answer.

"I… Maybe." she told Miles. The thought of John in just trunks was a little hot. She smiled at the kids. "Maybe, if we go swimming I think he can go. More eyes on you kids the better."

"I'd like that." John said and sat back to watch her eat and interact with the kids. He started to imagine Roman in a pool of water with him, just himself, her and the water. He shut his eyes as the daydream filled him.

Roman's eyes widened. "Stop it." she hissed at him.

Johns eyes popped open and he looked at Roman with a blush. "I'm sorry, I… I'm not used to being around people. I'm sorry." he said looking down.

Her body had heated up. She would have liked for that daydream to happen but she wasn't going to fall for it a second time. He was Celes' and she was stepping down. She gave him a nod and continued to eat. She turned back to Miles and Danger. "Danger are you going to do hula lessons like Rain?" she asked. "Or ballet?"

Danger smiled up at her. "I want to do both!"

Miles snickered. "You would." he teased.

"Hey I like both!" Danger frowned at him. "They are both pretty."

Roman smiled at her. "Well, we will have to talk to mama about it. What about you Miles. What would you like to do?"

Miles gave a sheepish smile. "Uh… I want to work on my hula." he said softly.

She smiled at him. "Dad does that. There is nothing wrong with that. Luke is even in it."

Miles looked up at John. "Do you Mr. John?" he asked him.

John smiled down at Miles. "I do." he said.

Miles grinned. "Then I will keep doing it, I was thinking about stopping and getting Damon to teach me Quidditch… but I want to keep dancing." he nodded.

"Well if you like them both you can probably do both, I don't see a problem with that." Roman told him.

Miles gave Roman a thoughtful look and scratched his chin like he had seen his Daddy do a million times. "I think I can do that." he said after a minute.

Roman smiled. She wanted to squeal and squeeze him. She loved how all the kids tried to mimic them. "Well, whatever you want to do." she told him.

Miles grinned at Roman. "Thank you, Mummy. Love you." he said and started to drag Danger out of the kitchen to play before their lessons started.

Roman sighed and shook her head. "They are just so cute!" she squealed a little. She finished eating and then leaned back and rubbed her baby belly. "So, Lee says that Vinny and Damon were helping today, what about you?" she asked John.

John nodded. "I will be helping today as well, I can help make the pau if you want. Like I said I'm pretty good at that. And I'm bearing witness to Damon and Venelope following the rules of the Evil Sex Gods." he said cracking a smile.

Roman laughed, "The what?"

"The Evil Sex Gods." Venelope whispered as if she said it out loud they would strike her down. "They said if we don't follow the rules they would take Damon's dick and my lady parts."

Roman took a deep breath and tried really hard not to laugh or smile. "Oh… I see…" She nodded. "Okay, well what are these rules?"

"We have to help the family, we can't touch each other sexually, and we have to bath all the kids." Damon told her.

"Oh. Okay." she took another breath. "Okay, so, uh, lets get you guys to work so that these, uh, evil sex gods will be pleased. Damon, you have dishes." She told him as she stood up and pulled the top of her purple dress up more. She took Albie from him. "Vinny, John, help me get these kids dressed. Once they are dressed they can play out in the garden until lunch." She told them.

Venelope stood with Bree and smiled as she followed Ro.

John picked up Cello and followed and growled at him everytime Cello growled at him, he enjoyed the little boy very much and could even sometimes pick up on his little thoughts as he did with most of the kids with some sort of magic like his own.

Roman handed John a diaper and clothes for Cello. "Be careful he likes to test the guys when they change him." she smiled at him. She turned and picked out clothes for little Bree so Vinny could changer her. And she went to work on changing Albie.

John grinned down at Cello as he laid him down and started to expertly take off his little pajamas and when Cello kicked his legs and gave him a little stern look and Cello stopped. "Good boy." he said and tapped Cello's nose and changed his diaper quickly and like hed been doing it his whole life and then dressed him and picked him up just as Roman and Venelope finished.

Roman smiled as she put Albie in the crib. "Put Bree in her crib until we are done with the others." She told Vinny. She smiled at Cello as he made his baby noises, "Oh, is that so? Well, I'll let your daddy know." She said to him and took him from John. She kissed his little cheek and then set him in the same crib as Albie. "You two play nice while we dress the others." she told them. "Come on, fan out and find the others. Luke, Nick, Sharky, Jude, and Noah, are okay. They change their clothes. That leaves. Rain, Danger, Rius, Miles, Matt, and Amy. Two for each of us."

As if on some kind of cue Lark and Nick came into the nursery looking for Roman. "Hey, Mum if I send an owl to my Dad can Nick and I go to his house for the day?" Lark asked Roman.

" _Celes Lark and Nick want to go see Blaise for the day, is that cool?"_ She quickly asked Celes. "I don't know… Did your mom give you and special things for you to do?"

Lark gave a little smile. "No, but we have summer homework." he said. "And is sort of quieter at Pop's house you know?" he said.

" _I don't see why they can't. Make sure they bring their homework along. It can't be all play like Blaise does with them everytime he has them."_ Celes sent back.

"Okay, but on one condition and I will know if you did or didn't do it." Ro told them. "You _have_ to take your summer homework with you."

Nick stepped forward before Lark could say more. "We will Aunty Ro." he said to her with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." Lark said with a sheepish grin.

She smiled at them both, "Go on and send an owl." She told them and kissed them on the head. "Now, lets go find those other six."

John smiled. "So those are Celes' eldest children?" he asked as they walked out of the nursery.

Venelope spread out her senses and located Danger and Miles and headed off to snag them up.

"Yeah… well… Sharky is her eldest. Nick is her brother's son. He uh… he past before he could meet his son. Then his mother dropped him off here." she shook her head. "Long story and one I do not wish to repeat."

John nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just curious." he said committing the boys names to memory. It seemed the kids just accepted his presence without question. "And Luke is your eldest?" he asked her with a smile.

Roman smiled and nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Got ya!" she told Rain and James. She gave James to John.

John looked down at the little boy that looked exactly like Harry except his eyes and smiled. He looked at Roman. "You guys make good looking kids." he complimented as they carried the two back to the nursery.

"You know I'm big enough to dress myself." Rius said indignantly.

"That is nice to know, Rius. Maybe next time you will get dress before _we_ dress you." Roman told him and handed clothes to John. "James or Rius as we call him is Celes and Harry's."

She grabbed a sundress and shorts for Rain. She sat on her knees as she helped her dress. "Amani is mine and Lee's. We call her Rain."

"I got a preview of her full name this morning when Celes told her to get off the island." he said looking at the little girl. He turned back to James. "Alright little Bro, lets get you dressed." he said to him and James basically did it all he just helped him pull his shirt on when it got tangled.

Roman tied the little tie behind Rain and quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail. She had gave a little chuckle when John mentioned Celes had scolded her, because Rain blushed. She gave her a little kiss. "Okay, you two are free to go." she told them.

John smiled at Roman as he stood and helped her. He watched her dress slip down a little and looked at the way it fell over the gentle swell of her belly and suppressed a moan as his eyes and body heated.

Roman pulled the dress up a little. They quickly found the twins and dressed them. Once all the kids were dressed she sent them outside to play and sent Damon and Vinny to watch them. "So far there are fourteen of them… well, going to be fifteen." she said as she rubbed her baby bump.

John nodded. "You and Celes seem to be baby making machines sometimes. But you both look beautiful when you're pregnant." he said to her looking at her baby bump and then back up at her eyes.

Roman gave a little blush. "Yeah… well. We didn't come from big families." she told him as she started to walk towards the other side of the house where John was staying.

John nodded dipping his hands into his pockets. "Me neither. I'm an orphan." he said softly.

She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. "We were all basically orphaned at some point. Harry as a baby, Celes first year, Lee when he was in fifth or sixth yeah." she told him.

John nodded. "You all seemed to find each other… But I thought Celes has parents? Did I get that wrong?" he asked.

Roman opened the doors the the second library. She looked over at him. "Its complicated with Celes. Her Aunt and Uncle raised her after her mother died. So she counts them as parents." she bit her lower lip. "She should tell you the story. Its not my place." she told him. She didn't want to be the one to give him information about Celes. Especially that personal. She sat down to take a breather. All that chasing and walking around was making her a little tired.

John nodded and sat down with her but not too close. "So tell me something about you." he said wanting to know her.

Roman looked over at him and felt her heart break a little. "There isn't much to know." she told him and got up and climbed the stairs to the second lever of the library. She hated not having her magic. She needed someone to connect to to use the basics of spells.

John gave a little sigh and went over and picked out a book and sat back down on the couch. He opted to not push, given what happened the other day he wasn't sure really how to go about it. He opened the book and just took comfort in her close presences.

Roman spent most of the time pulling out books and thumbing through them. George had sent an owl back saying he would be there around lunch. Knowing that she was already doing research and shouldn't be since she was pregnant. She only rolled her eyes and disregard it. As she went about pulling books her mind drifted off to John. She liked him. She didn't want to admit but she did. She liked how tall he was, how he smelled, and most of all she enjoyed that damn kiss. Both kisses, actually. Especially the one they shared on the covers. Her mind drifted to him kissing her again and just touching her.

John stiffened a little when the image of Roman and himself kissing and touched appeared before him. They appeared to be on the second floor of the library they were in. He moaned a little as he watched the daydream version of himself lift the long skirt of Roman's dress. He shook his head and stood up and walked up to the second level and found Roman standing at a bookshelf with a book half off of it. He walked slowly towards her and touched her arm a little to snap her out of her daydream.

Roman jumped and gasped. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" she asked.

John licked his lips and stepped a little closer to her. "You were daydreaming." he said leaning down slowly watching her eyes.

She looked down at his lips and then took a small step back. "Uh… sorry, I… I don't know how to control it." she told him and looked back into his light brown eyes. "Just… disregard what you saw."

"I can teach you to control it." he whispered.

She shivered as she started to become a little nervous. "Uh, that would be nice." she told him and looked back down at his lips.

He moved a little closer to her lips. "Then you can use it…" he said softly and pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes as she pressed hers to his. She felt excitement shoot into her stomach and her body shake with the nervousness. She leaned forward a little but didn't touch him.

John traced her lips with his tongue and dipped his tongue slowly into her mouth and then trailed a hand up the side of her body stopping it on the side of her breast.

She gasped when she heard herself moan. She quickly pulled away. "Stop it!" she hissed at him. She quickly sidestepped him and tried to get around him.

John stopped her and looked down at her. "I'm sorry I thought… I thought thats what you wanted." he whispered.

"Its not what I want. I'm happily married to two great men and I'm going to be married to an awesome woman. I don't need you." she told him and tried to sidestep him again.

"How do you know you don't need me?" he asked. "Celes says she thinks that I fit here, why don't you?" he asked her.

"You aren't for me. You are for her." she told him.

John dropped her arm. "But I want _both_ of you." he said to her.

She shook her head and fought against the tears that wanted to enter her eyes. "No you don't. You want her." she told him. "I already know this so stop messing with my head!" she hissed at him.

"I'm not messing with your head, Roman. I want you, I want both of you." he insisted to her. "You dont know whats in my head." he said moving his face close to hers.

She gasped and stepped back. "I said stop it. I'm married." she snapped at him.

"So is Celes, and that doesn't stop her." he said frustrated now and saying things to hurt her.

"I told you that you are for her." She snapped again.

John growled. "Fine! I'm for her then. Stop daydreaming about me then." he snapped at her.

She stood stiffly. If she knew how to control it he wouldn't have seen it. "Fine!" she snapped. "Keep your damn kisses to yourself."

"I will! I'll just share them with Celes now." he snapped at her and turned and went back to the first level.

"Is everything okay in here?" George asked as he looked up at them from the first level.

John went down the rest of the stairs and looked at him. "George? Hi, I'm John and apparently I'm not wanted here. Nice to meet you." he said to him and strowed away from them and went back to his room.

George frowned and looked up at Roman. "You okay?" he asked her.

Roman sniffed and shook her head as she wiped her eyes. When George popped up to her she wrapped her arms around him. "I hate being pregnant and not having control." she sobbed.

"Ro, sweetie." George soothed. "Tell me all about it. I haven't received an update since the beginning of summer."

Roman explained what was going on and cried the whole time. She explained everything that happened and what she was feeling as she sat in his lap and allowed him to hold her. It was odd but and she knew it was probably not fair but she knew she could tell George everything. She had done so since she was little. After he made her feel better he wrote everything all down in journals. He was the fresh pair of eyes that could see everything.

George soothed her until she was done crying. "Okay, sweetie." he wiped at her eyes and smiled at her. "See, now I have to go home and write _everything_ down." he shook his head. "You just like to keep me busy, don't you?" he teased her.

Roman gave a little laugh. "Only a little."

"Okay, well, lets worry about all that later. Right now its me and you working on this pocket kitchen. Would you like that? Keeping your mind busy?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." he kissed her forehead and stood her up. He kissed her little baby bump. "Lets get to work then."

Over the next week or so Celes split her time between John, and the others. Roman and John couldn't be in a room together for longer than an hour without bickering with each other. Things were getting tense with the two of them, and seemed to be heating up with John and herself. Celes felt bad about it, she wanted Roman to be happy too. Harry and Lee had planned a picnic for the weekend between their birthdays and the day dawned Celes was up with Roman and the four of them went for Ramen that morning. It was lunch time the next time Celes saw Roman. She walked into the kitchen wearing her off the shoulder sundress she had chosen for the picnic and grinned at Roman feeling like she hadn't seen her in days when if fact she saw her that morning. She walked over and pressed her cheek to Romans and squealed. "Baby Girl!" she said.

Roman giggled as she squeezed her. "Good afternoon to you too." she told her. She was wearing a light blue sundress thea had thin straps, rhinestones outlining the heart shape of her top. the skirt par was flowy with the bottom cut into points. "I like your dress." she told Celes and kissed her bare shoulder.

Celes gave a little shiver and toyed with the bottom of Roman's. "I like yours too, its pretty." she said and kissed her neck. "Ready for this afternoon?" she asked her.

"Yes I am. Oh!" she pulled out a little box that was pocket size and handed it to her. "Your pocket kitchen is ready. Fully stocked with a refrigerator of awesomeness." she smiled.

Celes looked down at it with wide eyes and then back at Roman. "You are just the most amazing person on the planet." she squealed and kissed her and hugged her and looked at the little box over Roman's shoulder in her hand. "Do you want to give it to him with me?" she asked.

Roman chuckled. "No, I got him something else. But I can now say that this is and the refrigerator of awesome are now going to be in the Roman collection of things. I'm going to start making money on these bad boys." she told her. She gave little groan as the baby kicked her a little too hard.

Celes looked at her with concern. "Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is a little upset with me… er, and Harry and Lee."

"Why?" Celes asked.

Roman chuckled, "She wants her name and the boys haven't given me any names yet."

Celes shook her head. "No, no. I'm going to find them, I gave Harry his gift this morning, I got him a Fender Strat. So I'm going to go find Lee and I will have words with him and then Harry." she bent down to Roman's belly. "Its alright Wee one, your Mama has got this." she said and rubbed Roman's bump.

Roman giggled and smiled at her. "She said you're the best." She giggled again and then frowned when John walked in.

Celes kissed the bump. "Yes I am." she said to the baby and stood and turned to John. "Hi Little John." she said with a hot little smile and then glanced at Roman and back to him. "You going to the picnic?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Lee and Harry invited me. So I know someone wants me." He meant that for both Celes in her wanting him and a stab at Ro.

Roman rolled her eyes and went back to the jar of yellow peppers she had been trying to open when Celes had came in. "Well good for you." she muttered under her breath.

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled at John and then took the jar from Roman tapped the lid a few times on the counter and then popped it open and set it back down. She walked over to John and laid a hand on top of his chest and looked up at him. "Please, please, please don't argue today." she said to him and then looked back at Roman eating her peppers.

John sighed and nodded. "Okay." he held her hand to his chest and wanted to lean down and kiss her but thought better of it. He smiled at her.

Roman picked up her jar. "Excuse me." she told him as she squeezed by them and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle water. She sat back down at the island and started to eat more peppers.

Celes sighed. "Okay." she said and took John's hand in her for a minute then tugged on his shirt and when he leaned down for her she kissed his cheek. "Be good you two, I am going to find Lee to give him his present." she said to them and left the kitchen and started her search for Lee. She was heading up the stairs when he basically ran into her going down. She grinned at him and stopped him. "I have something for you!" she said excitedly.

He smiled at her. "Do you now? Should I close my eyes and _feel_ for it?" He teased.

Celes giggled. "No but maybe later we can play that game." she said to him and stepped a little closer. "So I had this idea a week or so ago, for this thing I wanted to get you; but the thing is the idea had to be executed by Roman cause she kind of amazing like that… and here it is." she said holding out her palm with the pocket kitchen in it.

He smiled as he looked at it and opened the box. He brought the little figure to his eyes and looked at it. "A mini kitchen?" he asked.

Celes grinned. "A pocket kitchen, and it gets bigger…" she bit her lip and took his hand and led him to the studio. "Theres enough space here. Try it." she said with a little bounce on her toes.

He nodded and placed it on the floor and stood back. "Er… how do you make it bigger?"

Celes gave a little wave of her hand hoping that Roman was in her brain about the kitchen, and she was because the kitchen started to sprout up and became full sized. She stepped back and squealed, it was equipped with everything you needed in a kitchen and more. She grinned at Lee.

"Oh that cool." He said as he looked around the kitchen. He opened every cabinet and saw the dishes, pots, pans, utensils, everything. "This is so awesome. He opened the refrigerator and gasped. "A refrigerator of awesome." he said. He walked over to Celes picked her up and kissed her. "THank you." he spun her around and went back to the refrigerator.

Celes grinned. "And, if Ro was in my brain while she was designing it, it should have an outdoor setting so that its more… durable when you use it as an outdoor kitchen. It should just adjust on its own. I thought you could use it today so you dont have to cook in the cramped Burrow kitchen." Celes shrugged and walked over to him and plucked a little bowl of strawberries out of the fridge.

"And you my lovely lady are awesome!" he kissed her again. "Okay so we are using a shrinking spell and a growing spell to make it big and little right?" He asked, itching to play with it at the picnic today.

Celes grinned and nodded at him. "That would be how it works, love. Happy Birthday! I'm really happy you like it." she said taking a bite of strawberry then stepping so that she was pressed against his body she stood on her toes and pulled the front of his shirt a little and kissed him when he stooped. She moaned a little and sighed pulling away. "Can I play with it with you today, I'm just as curious I haven't seen it at all until right now." she asked him.

Lee smiled. "That would be nice. So the design of the kitchen Changes on where its located? Like the room of Requirement?"

"Yes, so if its outside a grill gets added like the one in your outdoor kitchen in Hawaii you know? You still have a stove and oven but you also have a grill too." she said with a little jump. "This is by far the coolest idea I have ever had that Roman has made come to life." she said looking at it.

Lee laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her and waved his hand. He was it shrink again. Remind me to do something special for her." He kissed her again. "Now I have to think of something awesome for you."

Celes giggled. "You dont have to, but it will be nice." she said to him with a kiss. "I'm sure whatever you come up with will be equally as awesome." she said. "Come on, Chocolate Bear lets got gather the masses to head to the Burrow." she said.

Lee picked up the kitchen and slipped it into his pocket. He kissed her again and they leg the room gathering kids and herding them into the kitchen with Ro and John. Lee frowned when he felt how tense it was. He sighed and walked over to Roman. He kissed her and rubbed his hand over the baby bump. "You good?"

"I am now." She sighed.

Celes gave a little smiled and went and stood next to John. She looked up at him and he looked tense. She wanted to kiss him and rub his arms but she just setteled for giving him a smile. She looked up when Harry walked in he came over and kissed her and then took up a post on her otherside. She felt like she was being guarded it made her giggle and then she frowned and looked at Roman's belly. "Oy, you two." she pointed at Harry and Lee. "Names for that wee little one. Why have you not presented Roman with _any_ names?" she asked them.

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "Um, well… I have some written down I just wanted to run them past Lee but you know we've been go go go for the last few weeks." he shrugged.

Lee smiled at her. "Yeah... we will have a name for you tomorrow. Sorry."

Roman smiled and shook her head. "We will see."

Celes grinned. "You'd better have options boys, shes not going to go easy on you at all." she said and bobbed from side to side with a grin on her face. She bumped her hip into Harry and then John. She was in a good mood.

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah… we can do that." he said with a smile to Roman.

Roman smiled at him and then stood. "Like my dress?" She asked and did a little spin.

Lee looked down and smiled. "I like the skirt." He told her and trailed a finger up her thigh, making sure non of the kids saw.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and shook her head. "We should go, so you can set up." she said all of them but she was looking at Lee. She turned and left the kitchen without another word.

Harry gave a confused look and shrugged and clapped John on the shoulder. "Lets go mate." he said to him and the two of them grabbing a few kids each left the kitchen.

Lee kissed Roman and then grabbed a few kids and apparated to the Burrow. Roman sat in the kids waiting for someone to come back to apparate her to the Burrow.

Harry came back a few minutes later and smiled at Roman. "Come on Ku'uipo, lets go." he said scooping up the last of the kids and taking Roman's hand and apparated them to the Burrow.

Celes stood with John introducing him to Molly and Arthur and then turned when Roman showed up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "He liked his present, thank you for helping me with it." she said into her ear.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "I'm glad." She kissed her neck and then nipped at her exposed shoulder. "George helped, he is a brilliant partner to work with."

Celes shivered and gave a moan. "I'll have to thank him when he gets here." she said softly and kissed Roman on the neck and then nipped her lips. "I'm beginning to think this dress may have been a bad choice, none of you can stop touching or kissing my shoulder." she whispered.

Roman giggled and kissed her one more time on the shoulder. "It was the best dress." She gently bit it and moaned. "We need to mingle or I'm going to find a way or a reason to keep kissing you and that shoulder." She giggled and walked with her to the family.

Celes giggled and bounced in her silver gladiator style sandals and started talking. When George and Angelina arrived with their mini brood she went over and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank you for your help with Lee's birthday gift, Georgie." she said to him and grinned up at him. She bounced away after that and made the rounds then joined Lee in his kitchen. "Having fun?" she asked.

"In the words of Ro... duh." Lee laughed. This is really awesome!" He kissed her again. "Wanna help?"

"Oh yeah, what can I do?" she asked him and looked around eagerly.

"Well, I'm going to grill hamburgers and hotdogs. Ro made macaroni salad last night. I have some meat in the refrigerator that is already cut up with vegetables. They need to be skewered. They are for Harry since he likes food on a stick." He told her as he flipped burgers. "We can make a dessert later."

"Okay, Ill get working on the kabobs so you can get them on the grill." she said and hopped up and kissed him again and walked over to the fridge and took out the things for the kabobs and started to assemble them onto metal skewers so Lee could grill them. As she did she decided to liven up the party so she waved her hand and her ipod appeared with some speakers and she started playing Celtic music and the kids promptly started dancing about. She smiled and finished the last of the kabobs and kissed Lee's cheek. "There you go, I'm going to go dance with the kids." She said to him and bounced out to the little makeshift dance floor and started dancing around to the music with the kids.

Roman giggled as she watched everyone dance around. It was fun having the family around. Incident take long for Ron and Hermione to arrive. Followed shortly by Blaise, Ginny, Percy and his wife. Shortly after Draco and Addie arrived with their son. When Roman saw them she gave a little squeal and went to them. "You guys made it. Oh. Look at him. He is so cute!" She told Addie and Draco.

Draco puffed out his chest proudly. "Yup, my wife makes a pretty baby." he said kissing Addison's forehead.

Celes bounced over to them. "Hi! Oh is that Abraxas? Oh my gosh hes just precious. You can put him over with Bree in the playpen." she said and kissed Addie's cheek. "I am going to be stealing your husband now, he can dance with me." she said pulling on Draco's hand.

"I guess Ill be back." Draco said kissing Addison and then allowing Celes to drag him out to participate in a lively celtic dance.

Addison shook her head and looked and Roman. "She seems really happy and sprite for a woman who just had a rather traumatic birth not even three weeks ago." Addison said the doctor in her showing concern.

Roman chuckled. "That is all John's doing he has special gifts when it comes to the whole fertility thing and the woman's womb." She told her. She sighed as she watched Celes. She wasn't fooled though. She knew Celes was annoyed and didn't know why. "But she has been enjoying her freedom from pregnancy." She told Addie and laughed.

Addison laughed. "Yes, it can be very taxing on the body." she said and carried Abraxas over to the playpen and looked down at Bree sleeping. "Well isnt she a beautiful baby?" she said and laid Abraxas next to her and set his diaper bag next to the pen.

Celes laughed as Draco expertly swung her around the kids, she was pretty happy. She got to dance, enjoy her family and even got to spend time with Draco. She spun away from Draco and straight into Harry's arms who spun her around the little dance floor and kids. She giggled and looked up into his face as they danced.

Draco walked back over to Roman and Addison breathing heavy. "Well I don't think Celes has lost any of her energy. She seems different… I mean good different, but different." he noted.

Roman laughed, "Yeah she has. She has been enjoying herself. If she had flowers she would be throwing them around... oh! I'll be back." Suddenly she got an idea and went walking to her garden. She looked at all the vegetables that were growing and knew Molly was passing her time by keeping it up. She took a deep sniff of the green chili that was growing and her mouth watered. They weren't ready but she was going to roast them when it came season. She carefully knelt down by the Hawaiian flowers that grew and started to pick them and make leis. She connected to the closest and strongest power she could feel and waved a hand. The flowers quickly turned into leis of different sizes. She smiled as she held them up and tried to get up. She growled and connected back to the power she was feeling and popped over to it. She looked up expecting to be standing next to Lee or Harry but gasped when she found it was John. "Uh, sorry." She told him.

John looked down at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, all the women in our magic can do that." he said to her with a smile.

She frowned and cleared her throat. She wasn't sure how to felt about that. "Okay." She told him, she groaned as the baby kicked. She rubbed it to calm the baby. "Still, sorry. Usually I'm connected to Harry or Lee." She told him and started to walk away.

John reached out and grabbed her hand. "Its really alright, women in our magic lose their power during pregnancy because thats how we pass it on to our children. So they rely on the mens magic until they are no longer with child." he said explaining it to her. He knew she knew very little about their magic. Despite their quarreling he wanted her to know, she had the right to.

"You already said that." She snapped. "And I told you that I usually..." she trailed off as it sank in her head. He was her magic so she could automatically connect to him and use her magic at will. She pulled her hand away from him and took a few steps back. "That's why Harry and Lee grow in power, isn't it? Because of me."

John nodded. "Yes, although it seems that Harry doesn't have to as much because hes of our magic as well. But yes that is why they become more powerful." he said to her dipping his hands into his pockets. "Its how we… work I guess. The reason you connected to me is because I'm the most powerful out of the three of us." he said not being smug about it, just stating a fact.

"I see. Well, again. I'm sorry. I'll be careful to whom I connect with." She handed him a lei and turned to give out the rest of the leis.

John held the lei and then put it on smelling home. He sighed and went back to watching Celes dance with Harry wishing that he could dance with her as well.

Celes stopped dancing after the song ended and went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and chugged half of it and looked at Lee. "You are missing out." she said pointing the water bottle at him with a giggle. She took another long drink of water.

Harry came over and grabbed his own water and also began to chung it. "Damn Cel, are you trying to kill me?"

Celes giggled. "Maybe a little, but I can slow down for you. I keep forgetting you are still learning." she said and kissed his cheek.

Lee chuckled. "No, I'm enjoying watching and playing with my new toy." He winked at her. "Oh! Did you know this kitchen is like the Room of Requirement? I mean knew the refrigerator was but I was getting ready to cut something and was thinking of the knife I should have brought and poof it was there on the cutting board." He told her excitedly.

"Flowers for my lovelys." Roman told Celes and placed a lei over her, Harry and Lee as she kissed them.

Celes giggled again and kissed Roman back smelling the flowers. "Thank you, Baby Girl." she turned to Lee. "Thats awesome… oh… I want to try." she thought of a mixing bowl and it appeared next to where she stood and she gave a little squeal. "This is just awesome, so much better than I ever imagined it." she said to all of them.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "This is pretty genius." he said looking around.

Roman beamed. It wasn't her idea of the whole thing but she was glad to be involved in making it happen. Then with the extra bonus of a few tweaks was so worth it. "It was Celes' idea. Isn't she brilliant!" She gave a little squeal and hugged her as she kissed her cheek.

Lee chuckled. "Yes she is. And she went to a brilliant person that made it happen." He told her.

Roman laughed. "It was nothing."

Celes gave a little smile, Roman would probably get the credit for the Pocket Kitchen but Celes didn't care she loved it so much. She knew herself that she couldn't have executed her idea. She kissed Roman's cheek and smiled when her stomach growled. "Hey, Papa Bear when are you feeding us." she demanded poking his arm.

Lee chuckled and picked her and whirled her around. He kissed her. "I want to cook something else so I've been looking around and trying to figure out what else to cook." She told her. " Sorry, I've been playing. The hamburgers and hotdogs are ready. I'm done with the kabobs. The chips are in the cabinet, there is plenty of juices and water in the refrigerator."

Roman chuckled. "Typical." She told him. "Want a challenge?" She asked. "Cook me some spicy shrimp kabobs."

Lee chuckled. "Challenge accepted." He told her.

"She really does crave something spicy." A deep voice said behind Roman.

Roman gasped as she turned and saw her father standing behind her. "Daddy!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lee and Harry invited me. Said that since I missed the Summer Luau that I should come and see my family." Alan told her as he held her in a tight hug. He pulled Celes to his side and kissed her on top of her head. "How are you sweetie?" He asked Celes.

From over Alan's shoulder she saw Aunt B and Dimitri walking up hand in hand. "Hey, is that Aunt B and Dimitri?" Roman asked.

Lee looked over to where she was pointing. "Oh they made it... wait... does my aunt look pregnant?"

Celes grinned up at Alan hugged him back. "I'm really good." She said and looked over at Aunt B and Dimitri. "Oh yes Chocolate Bear your Aunt is definitely pregnant." She said and flew over to them she put her hands on Aunt B's belly! "You sly dog you, Uncle D!" She teased him.

Dimitri gave a sheepish smile. "It was a shock and a pleasant surprise." He said rubbing Aunt B's back. He smiled down at Celes proudly.

Aunt B laughed and looked up at Dimitri fondly and then kissed Celes on the cheek and went over to Lee, Harry, and Roman. She wrapped her arms around Lee and cupped Roman's cheek at the same time. "Hello." She said to them.

Lee hugged her in surprise. "Ah… wow… congratulations." he told her.

Roman giggled. "YOu have totally busted his bubble." she told Aunt B and kissed her cheek. She hugged Dimitri. "We know you were the guy for her." she told him. "Look at her she is glowing!"

Aunt B beamed at them and rubbed her baby bump, it was bigger than Roman's. "I hear congratulations are in order all around." she said nodded at Roman. "You are pregnant as well, and theres another addition to the family." she said.

Celes grinned and nodded. "We just can't stop having babies." she giggled and rubbed Roman's belly feeling the wee one kick. She gave a little smile and then turned to the kids and family. "Oy, you lot, time to eat." she said waving her hand and making a large table appear with plates and utensils on it not far from the kitchen. She picked up one of the plates of food and turned to Harry. "Help."

Harry chuckled and kissed Aunt B's cheek and then Roman's temple and picked up another large platter of food and followed Celes over to the table.

Alan smiled down at Roman. "I brought you something. Lee said you were craving spicy food so I brought you a verity of chilis from home." He told her.

Roman smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I was just in the guarden where I planted some green chili. They aren't done yet but I can't wait. My mouth water with just the thought of roasting them." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Well, the food is done. Aunt B, was there somthing you are craving? I have a new fully stocked kitchen Celes gave me." he smiled as he looked around very pleased and excited.

Aunt B smiled up at him. "So if I asked you for a grilled salmon steak you could do that for me?" she asked him looking around at his kitchen.

"Salmon, sword, anything you want." Lee told her.

"Salmon, most definitely. I'm craving fish and can only have it once a day unless its a low mercury content fish." she said to him.

Lee smiled and nodded. "Are you like Ro? She _has_ to wake up at three in the morning to get ramen from Japan, _everyday_." he told her.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "Its not my fault. Its what the baby wants."

"Yeah but you won't even let me make it." Lee told her.

"We found a great ramen shop and she makes her ramen with love." Roman stuck her tongue out at him.

Aunt B smiled at them. "We just keep the ice box stocked with fish for me." she said reaching up and kissing his cheek. She cupped Roman's again and then allowed Dimitri to lead her over and sit at the table.

Celes bounced back over munching on a kabob and holding one in her hand. She looked at Roman. "Go eat." she said to her and kissed her cheek. She held out the kabob to Lee. "You eat this, because I know you wont leave your kitchen." she said to him and started to move around the space to start on dessert. She smiled as she imagined a second double oven and the whole kitchen adjusted to add it and she squealed. "This is just awesome!" she said as she started in on large batches of cupcakes.

Roman went and sat next to Harry with a pout. "Celes kicked me out the kitchen." she told him. She said as she looked around and smiled at everyone eating. She rubbed her belly waiting for Lee to finish her spicey shrimp kabobs.

Harry smiled down at her and hugged her into his side. "Thats alright, Ku'uipo, you can sit right here next to me." he said rubbing his hand over her arm.

John walked over with a plate and noticed there wasn't a whole lot of places to sit, so he sat down on the other side of Harry and smiled at Harry and Roman. "Hope its alright if I sit here."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, mate." he said to him and glanced at Roman as she siffened and rubbed her arm to relax her a little. " _Calm down, I'm in between you."_ he said to her in their private link.

Roman gave a slight nod and leaned against Harry and rubbed her belly. It was still hard to keep her thoughts to herself, especially when it came to John. Just his presence was enough to distract her. She didn't look at him but she watched him by the corner of her eye. The lei he wore really showed how hawaiian he was. He long dark hair, light brown eyes… flowers. She thought about how it would feel to lay in a bed of flowers and have him hovering over her and kissing her. His hand teasing her as they slip up her thigh and she whimpering for more.

John gave a growl and shot a glare at Roman. He wanted to crawl over Harry and kiss her and then carry her away to find a bed of flowers and do just what she was daydreaming about but he knew that would only offend her. Instead he settled for getting up no longer hungry. He dipped his hands into his pockets to conceal his arousal and stalked off with another growl.

Harry watched him go a little confused. "Um, what happened?" he asked looking down at Roman.

" _I can't control it!"_ she hissed thinking it more to herself and not necessarily projecting it to anyone. She shrugged, "I guess he decided he wasn't hungry." she told Harry.

Harry nodded and kissed her head again as Lee came over with a plate full of kabobs for Roman.

Celes had watched the whole scene go down between Roman and John, she sighed as she watched John stalk off to the side of the Burrow. She put the first batch of cupcakes in the oven and then walked over to where John was standing half concealed by the house. "What happened?" she asked him softly standing a few feet behind him.

"She is daydreaming about us." he growled. "She won't allow me to touch her but she is daydreaming about us."

Celes stepped forward and slid around him so that she was facing him and looked up at him. "She can't control them." she said to him softly.

"If she don't want me then why daydream?" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just… frustrated. She is _so_ frustrating!"

Celes nodded. "I know she is, its alright. I dont know why shes… being this way." Celes said her annoyance spiking again. She was concealed by John's body so she stepped forward just a little and rested her hand on his arm. "I'm frustrated too, I don't know how to make her happy about this whole thing…" she gave a little growl of her own.

He nodded and held her hand and rubbed the back of her hand. "I… I don't know either." he looked down at her and gave a little smile. "You look really nice." he told her. He trailed a finger down her exposed shoulder. "You are like her, you like to tease too, don't you?"

Celes gave him a slow smile. "Yes, I do. Its one of my favorite things to do since my mind has been restored." she said and ran her fingers along his arm watching the goose bumps rise.

He smiled at her. He didn't want to be caught kissing her so he projected his magic out and kissed her. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.

Celes gave a little moan and dropped her neck to one side and looked up at him and shivered. "Y-you like t-to tease too." she noted as butterflies filled her stomach and her heart rate picked up. She gripped his arm as she felt the warmth of desire spread through her body.

John smiled at her. "Only a little. I would rather kiss you but I don't want to risk it." He gave a little moan as he projected his magic to lick up her neck and kissed her neck again. "You push me to this."

Celes gave a little smile and blushed. "I'm sorry." she moaned not really that sorry about it. She bit her lip and then licked her lips and looked up at him. "I-I…" she trailed off as she ran her other hand down over his hip and played with the waist of his pants. "Have t-to stop… cupcakes… oven." she said with difficulty.

He groaned and then stopped. "Okay." he told her. He wanted to pull her body to his to feel her and to really kiss her. He wanted to taste that honey taste she had. He sighed and smiled at her. "Lee really enjoys your gift." he told her.

Celes grinned up at him still shivering a little. "Yes he does, its so awesome. I'm so happy I could make him happy!" she said bouncing on her toes a little. "You should go back and eat, and we will figure out the whole Roman thing. Maybe later tonight I can come over and watch a movie?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "I would like that." he told her.

"Okay, then I will do that." she said and tugged on his shirt to get him to lean down for her and she kissed his cheek and bounced back over to the kitchen.

John smiled as he watched her go. She was really happy and he liked to watch her. Especially when she was dancing. She was having fun and he liked that. He looked over to Roman chatting and eating. He sighed again and shook his head. They acted the same but polar opposites. He sighed again and returned to his food to eat.

Lee smiled at Celes. "Did you eat?" he asked her with a little frown. "I mean more than just a few kabobs."

Celes gave him a little smile. "No, I just ate the kabobs. But I thought they counted as rounded because you know they are meat and veggies." she winked as she pulled out cupcakes and replaced them with another large batch. She started to remove them from the baking pan to cool before she piped frosting on top of them.

"No they don't count. You have to have more food. You are like a ball of energy and its going to run out unless you eat." he told her as he bit into his hamburger. "See, I'm eating too."

Celes giggled at him and kissed his lips and tasted the food there. "Yeah okay, I'll be back in one minute." she said and went over and made up two hamburgers and macaroni Salad and then walked back over to the kitchen and hoisted herself up on one of the counters and started to eat her food. "Happy?" she asked him kicking her legs as she ate.

"Very much so." he told her.

Roman moaned as she ate her shrimp kabobs and macaroni salad. She licked her lips and was happy she was eating. "This is good, one to try?" she held a shrimp up to Harry to eat.

Harry groaned as he was watching her lick her lips and took the shrimp from her fingers sucking on them a little and nodded. "Really good." he said to her with a smile and kissed her. "Stop licking your lips or I'll have to drag you behind the Burrow and have my way with you." he growled into her ear and nipped it.

She shiver and looked up at him. "Promise?"

He pulled back and nodded. "Promise." he said to her and kissed her again.

She giggled and went back to eating. She looked around smiled at her family. She liked how every summer they got together and ate. She smiled brighter as she reached over and held her father's hand. "I'm happy you are here." she told him.

He kissed her on the forehead. "We will talk later, okay?"

She nodded. "So Aunt B, Dimitri, are you having a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Aunt B smiled at Roman. "A girl." she said and rubbed her belly.

Dimitri was only half listening, he had been watching the new Hawaiian since he sat down at the table. He sensed no cruel intent on the surface but he could feel his power underneath like there was a whole other person there. Almost the way Lee had felt when he was still struggling with his warrior.

"A yay. So am I! Do you have any names?" Roman asked. She nudged Dimitri with her foot to get his attention.

Dimitri grunted and looked down at Roman. "Uh, names… oh yeah, Dimitria is what Bathilda picked." he said smiling fondly at his wife.

Roman smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Isn't that nice, _Harry_." she told him as she poked his side.

Harry squirmed and collided with John a little and smiled at him. "Sorry, mate." he said and looked back at Roman. "We said we'd give you a list tomorrow." he told her and rubbed his nose on hers and rubbed her belly.

Dimitri laughed. "Do I even want to know?" he asked wrapping an arm around Bathilda and pulling her close to his side.

"I put Harry _and_ Lee in charge of naming the baby but there is no names yet." she shook her head. "I'm going to have a nameless baby girl."

Harry frowned down at her. "You are not going to have a nameless baby girl, stop being so dramatic." he said to her and kissed her.

Dimitri just chuckled and then turned to the Hawaiian sitting next to Harry. "So, who are you?" he asked him no longer able to contain his curiosity.

John stiffened a little. "Uh, John." he told him.

"Dimitri, its a long story." Roman told him. "Short version. He works at Hogwarts with Harry, Lee, and Celes. We are training him to keep zen." she told him

Dimitri nodded and looked at him again and felt something familiar from him and snapped his gaze back to Roman. "Roman… is…" he stopped and took a deep breath.

Harry gave a smile to Dimitri. "Its alright, Dimi, really he's good." he said clapping John on the shoulder.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Dimi?" Roman asked. "I have a garden over there."

Dimitri looked at her for a minute knowing what she was doing and kissed Bathilda's temple and stood. He offered his hand to Roman once he was on her side of the table and allowed her to lead him away.

Roman held his hand as they walked towards the garden. She took a deep breath. "Yes, its Kama. The one that has been chasing me. He started at Hogwarts to do the whole attack and draw me in. However due to an incident we found John… John is Kama's host. We have been training him to keep control. We found out that Kama took him over at the age of seventeen and ever since then he has been controling John." she told him.

Dimitri nodded. "So, the man sitting at the table is the innocent host? And you are all saving him now? Why does this sound like it was instigated by Celes?" he asked Roman and pulled her into his side. "I want you safe, please tell you are being careful."

"Of course we are. Harry and Lee weren't happy about it. When Celes found out about John she let me know and I had to feel him out. Sure enough he is innocent. Celes and I… grew attached to him. He really is a nice guy. So of course Lee and Harry weren't happy. So, when we invited him I had to make pre causes. I put shields in every room so when he loses control he can't do anything except stay in room he is in or in the hall he is in. So we are careful." she smiled up at him.

Dimitri nodded and noted the little bit of pain in her voice. "There is something deeper going on there with you and him." he said rubbing her arm.

She shook her head. "No, its nothing, just the baby hormones. This is not my best pregnancy… not my worst either." She smiled up at him.

Dimitri nodded. "Alright, you let me know though if you need anything from Bathilda or myself. We will be at Godric's Hollow in an instant." he said to her kissing the top of her head. "We love all of you."

"I love you guys too!" she squeezed him around his middle. "You are so nice! I love that Aunt B has you. She looks so cute pregnant. Planning any more kids?" she asked excitedly.

Dimitri gave her a sad smile. "No, after this one we won't be having more. This one was a surprise and shes older… than the average pregnant woman so shes a high risk pregnancy. She has gestational diabetes." he said.

Roman nodded and gave a sad smile. "I'm happy for you two either way. Its a Dimi and and B baby. She is going to be gorgeous!"

"Yes she is, and my children are thrilled to have another sibling. My eldest daughter keeps coming round. This is the first time we've gone out since we found out. To be honest the first four months of this pregnancy were scary." he said.

She nodded and looked over to Aunt B. She was really glowing. You could tell she was excited, happy, and a little scared all at the same time. She looked over at John and bit her lower lip. "You know… John has a special gift." she told him. "He helped Celes with the Bree. She wasn't ready for birth and he had to turn her. Then he was able to shrink her womb back… if he can do that I think he can help you and Aunt B." she peeked up at Dimi.

Dimitri sighed and looked over at them. "I… I suppose we could try. I dont want her to be scared anymore." he said scrubbing his hand over his face. "We are suppose to be happy during pregnancy but we walk on eggshells for fear something will happen. If… if you trust him then I will trust you." he said to her.

She nodded adamantly. "There is no doubt about that. I trust him completely. He is _great_ with kids."

Dimitri nodded. "Well if we are going to do this, we should do it soon. Bathilda will be needing a nap soon and we should do it before then." he said rubbing Roman's back and hugging her to him in a fatherly way.

She smiled and nodded to him. "I will talk to him." she told him and walked back to the group. She smiled and touched John on the shoulder. "May I speak with you?" she asked. "Privately."

John looked up at Roman a little surprised but nodded and got up and followed her. "What do you need?"

SHe bit her lower lip and kicked at the grass. "I was wondering if you could help me… well help Aunt B." she nodded over to Aunt B. "She is having some issues with her pregnancy."

John nodded. "I know, I will help if they will allow me." he said to Roman with a polite smile.

"Dimi trusts me and I trust you so they will." she nodded. "I… I can pay your back for this. I just don't want to see Dimi and Aunt B so scared. Its their first child. They should be happy, you know?"

John reached out and ran a thumb over her cheekbone and then dropped his hand. "I don't need payment. Seeing you happy is all the payment i need." he said softly.

Roman felt excitement shoot into her stomach. She had to tell herself to calm down. He wasn't hers and she should be excited about a simple touch and a few sweet words. She nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said to her and against his better judgement stepped a little closer to her.

She made herself stay still. She knew there was a price for everything and she was willing to pay it for Dimi and Aunt B. She kept her eyes lowered and gripped her hand into the skirt of the dress.

John sensed her apprehension and stepped back. "I'm sorry." he whispered and cleared his throat. "I will help." he said to her again.

Roman nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you again. She is going to be taking her nap soon, so if we can do it before then, that would be great" she told him.

John nodded and stepped around her and started back to the table.

Celes gave a giggle as she jumped up and tried to get the cupcake pan from Lee. "Come on, one more batch! I've only make 12 dozen and there are like fifty million people here. Stop being a sugar nazi!" she complained at him.

"No more! That is a 144 cupcakes. there are fourteen kids. The four of us, well five, Molly and Arthur…" he started to do the math in his head. Each person can have 3 and we will still have 6 left over. That is more than enough." Lee told her.

Celes pouted. "Fine." she said crossing her arms under her breasts to push them up and give him a tease. She smiled up at him. "I have another present for you, but I'll have to show you in private."

Lee chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and kissed the tops of her breast. He left a little hickie a little lower and then pulled the top of her dress up to cover it. "Tonight?" he asked.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Maybe when we get home." she said with a moan and wiggled against him and pressed closer wishing for the privacy right then. She kissed his chest through his shirt.

He chuckled. "You are not going to seduce me into allowing you to bake more cupcakes." he teased and picked her up. "The kitchen is now closed."

Celes giggled and kicked her legs. "Fine!" she said wiggling away from him and waving her hand so that the music started again. She gave him a little smiled and danced away to the kids who had gotten up to dance.

Harry watched and shook his head he looked up when Roman came back and rubbed her arm. "you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she smiled. She looked over to Dimitri, "He will do it." she told him. SHe leaned on Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled on his hair a bit.

Harry pulled her down and growled into her neck and sat her on his lap. "Woman." he said to her and then pulled back. "Who will do what?"

John walked over and smiled at Dimitri and Aunt B. "I am ready to help whenever you need me."

Dimitri nodded up at him and turned to Bathilda. "Ready?"

She gave a nervous smile. "Could Roman and Celes be there, I think I would feel better." she asked looking at Roman.

"Of course." Roman told her. "I'll get Celes and we will meet you inside." she told her.

Aunt B nodded and with Dimitri's help stood and they joined John and walked into the Burrow together.

Harry frowned. "What going on?" he asked.

"John is going to help Aunt B." She told him as she stood up. She leaned down at kissed him. She smiled and pulled on his hair again and quickly sidestepped him with a giggle. She walked over to Celes and stopped her from dancing. "John is going to help Aunt B with the baby. She would like us with her as he works his magic." she told her and kissed her cheek.

Celes gave a concerned look. "Is Aunt B okay? Did she go into labor?" she asked the healer in her kicking in.

"No, she is fine, she is just a high risk pregnancy because of her age. Dimitri and her are scared so I asked John if he would be able to put their mind at ease."

Celes nodded and took Roman's hand and allowed her to lead her into the Burrow.

John had them set up in the living room he wasn't doing anything yet. He gave the girls a smile when they walked in and looked back at Bathilda and Dimitri. He sensed their fear. He sat down and placed his hands on her belly. "Alright, the baby is healthy and happy." He started and watched them both relax. He set to work using his magic he corrected the gland that controller blood sugar and also the pre eclampsia that was present that he wasn't sure they knew about. He also strengthened her womb so that it was as if it was a younger woman's. "Now you shall be just fine. All ailments are gone and you will be able to have many more children if you wish." He sat back and shut his eyes tightly and took deep breaths to calm his shaking hands.

Celes showed instant concern for him and went over smiling and Dimi and Aunt B. She felt John's head and assessed him. He had just over done. She sighed and turned back to Roman. "He needs to rest." She said.

Roman frowned. "I'll take him." She stood and kissed Aunt B and Dimitri. She smiled, "He needs to rest a bit. I will see you, if not, it was good seeing you. I miss you both." she told them. She helped John to his feet and walked him to Cele's hold room which Ro occupied when everyone was working at Hogwarts. "Lay down, sweetie." she told him.

Celes frowned at them from the door. "Just... Don't fight." She said giving John a worried look.

Roman looked at her and nodded. "We will be good." She told her and gave her a smile, "Promise, I'll be on my best behavior." She looked down at John as she grabbed a magazine and fanned him a bit.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and left them alone.

John looked at Roman. "You don't have to sit with me. Go be with your family." He said to her.

Roman shook her head. "No, you did this because I asked. It's the least I can do for you. Besides you wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for me." She reached down and took the flowers from off his neck. She set them down next to him and fanned him so he could cool off a little.

John sighed and shut his eyes. "I did it because I wanted to make you happy." he said softly. "I like to see both you and Celes happy."

She nodded and continued to fan him. "Thank you. I am happy. Dimitri and Aunt B will be very happy."

He reached up and stopped her hands. "I'm not hot. But thank you. I just need to shut my eyes for a few more minutes. I bounce back quick." he said holding her hands in his and looking at her. He liked the feeling of her hands even in his.

"I just thought you were dizzy and needed a little air." she told him. "Sorry." she looked down at his hand. They really were big. Way bigger than her and felt strong. She cleared her throat and rubbed her fingers against his.

John watched their hands rubbing together and looked up at her. "Why do we keep fighting?" he asked her softly. "I thought… I thought you felt the same way Celes does."

Roman stiffened a little and did what she naturally did. "I'm… I'm pregnant, John. My feelings are all over the plays. I don't know what I'm feeling from one moment to the next."

John sighed and nodded and kept rubbing his hands with hers. "I can understand the hormones…" he said and freed one of his hands from hers and touched her cheek. There was a spark that went off. "But how can you deny you don't feel that?" he asked her. "We have a connection."

"That is our powers, John. Its not… its not really what you think." she pulled away from his hand. "Besides, you are Celes'." she placed her hand on his chest and then patted him. "You rest a little." she stood to leave.

John looked up at her and grabbed her hand again. "I don't think its just our power that connects us. And I will find a way to prove it to you." he dropped her hand and rolled on his side his back facing her.

She went to say some snippy comment but bit her tongue and frowned at his back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She left the room and closed the door and leaned against it. "I would be so much better off if you would just stop messing with my head." she said to herself. She took a deep breath and then walked off leaving John in the room she had used. She gave a smile and went and mingled with her family.

The afternoon faded into early evening and Celes spent most of it with the kids or teasing Harry or Lee. She noticed John rejoin an hour after what he did to help Aunt B. She finally tore herself away from the kids and went over and plopped down next to George and leaned her head on his shoulder and then her body heavily. "Oh my God, kill me Georgie! I'm so tired!" she said grinning up at him.

"You ought to be. You have been jumping, running, kicking, screaming, squealing, and dancing around like you are one of these kids high on your cupcakes." he teased her.

"I'm in a really good mood, I'm me again, I can dance again. I have made one of my husbands very happy… thanks to my awesome older brother," she stopped and nudged him with her shoulder. "And Roman, today had been a great day!" she said.

He chuckled. "She is a slave driver, especially when she is trying to avoid something or feel troubled." he shrugged.

Celes gave him a little frown. "Do you have any ideas on that… I… she avoiding and its starting to actually bug me a little. Its never annoyed me before, but she sort of avoids me right now too." she said looking over at Roman having an animated conversation with Lee.

George sighed and looked over at Roman and smiled. She had come a long way and yet she was still the same. "She wants you happy and don't realize that she is hurting herself." he chuckled as he looked at her and looked down at Celes. "She is Roman tenfold. That little girl she is carrying is going to be an exact copy of her. You should know she don't know how to express her desires for things she thinks she shouldn't have or can't have. Then her stubbornness is also a tenfold because of the baby."

Celes brought her legs up and curled them in the chair she was sitting in and leaned against George. She looked over at Roman and sighed. "I never was good at letting her know that she can have things. The only reason our relationship went anywhere at all is because I was pushy… I mean the way our relationship now… well no I mean the whole thing since Hogwarts anyways. She needs a little push doesn't she?" she asked him.

"That is a delicate and complicated idea. She likes him. She really does, just as much as you. However because of her insecurities she refuses to take that step towards him. If you want my advice, he needs an expert from someone that has been through those waters of wanting her and yet protecting her." he looked over to Lee. "Then again that whole issue, if it is what I think its suppose to be. Both of your husbands need to be in unison on that issue. As far as I have seen and heard not even you have told them."

Celes sighed and looked at them and then back up at George and felt tears fill her eyes. "I don't know how, George. How do you tell the people you love the most in the world that you may be falling for another person. I dont want to leave them or anything crazy like that… but I…" she sighed.

"Think about it, Celes. All these spirits that have been living with each other, fighting each other, loving each other, killing each other, and trying so hard to find each other has finally found each other. You all are off balance when you aren't with each other, why shouldn't Kama be apart of that balance? I truly believe he loved Pele but didn't know how to woo her and she didn't know how to accept that she could possibly love three men. So she kept one as a bodyguard and allowed her sister to love him. Then when Kama came along she knew deep down that was not the man she had been dreaming of but she felt an attraction to him. She fought against it and denied him. And in doing so hurt him. He tried to gain her attention but could not so he figured in order to make her submit to him he would have to hurt him." He looked down at Celes. "What if when Kama had Hi'iaka at one point she also fell in love with him too?"

Celes looked up at him as she searched Hi'iaka's memories. Being there when her sister saw Kama the first time… the tournament… the feelings… then she landed on something she hadn't felt before because Hi'iaka had blocked it from her. Her eyes widened. "You're brilliant." she said to him softly. She looked over at Roman and sighed. "This is going to be a rough pregnancy." she said.

"Lets not forget Alemana." George told her. He got there late. They were all dying when he got there. Pele's dream love who fell in love with her through the dreams vowed to protect her sister because, she knew that her sister had fallen for Kama. It would have destroyed Lohi'au." he sighed and wrapped an arm around Celes. "Look at how much the times have changed and how everyone and anyone can love each other." He poked tapped her nose. "What if Pele loved her sister as Roman loves you? Hi'iaka is her favored and loyal sister."

Celes sighed and scrunched her nose up at him. "Thats… thats possible." she said softly as her brain started clicking things into place. Her heart gave a little tug and she looked over at Roman. She toyed with Alemana's coin and thought about Harry and Lohi'au. "This is so complicated." she whispered.

"It is. It really is. If Scott was here he would be thrilled to find this out." George chuckled. He sighed and hugged her. "You guys will work everything out. I have see and read it all before."

Celes smiled. "We will have to send Scott and Gregg an invite to the house sometime soon. I'm sure Lee and Ro will like that. And we do… we always do." she sighed and looked up at him. "You know… I'm glad I have you… I… I miss having a brother." she whispered.

"You can write me or come by WWW at any time. Ro does when she needs to vent." he chuckled. "Oh! Did she tell you that she put the profits of the Pocket Kitchen in your name? I think she is only take ten or twenty percent of the profits."

Celes looked over at Roman in a little bit of shock. "Really? But you guys built it." she said softly.

"It was _your_ idea." he told her.

Celes smiled. "I have them sometimes." she sighed again. "Thank you Georgie." she said to him and kissed his cheek.

"Awe, you are so sweet. Now go away so I can snog my wife." He told her and stood her up. He smacked her behind to shoo her away.

Celes gave him a little indignant look. "Stinky brother." she said as she marched off towards Roman, Lee and Harry. "George is a big fat stinky head." she announced to them as she went over and stepped into Harry's arms. "I want to snog my wife, go away… dummy."

Roman laughed, "You know Georgie was such a big snogger and cuddler." she teased and laughed again.

Lee snorted. "It makes sense to me. He has always had someone with him. So he would have to be attached to someone." He smiled over at George whispering in Angelina's ear. "You should have seen it when Fred had gotten really sick one year. Poppy wouldn't allow him to stay so he crawled into _my_ bed."

"Awe, its a Weasley traite." Roman giggled and looked over to Celes with a knowing smile.

Celes blushed. "I guess I was always a Weasley, even before I knew it." she took a minute to look over at Draco sitting with Addison, Ron and Hermione. "So… who have thunk that would ever happen." she said nodding to them. "Crazy!"

Harry followed her nod and smiled and pulled her closer. "That has a lot to do with you, Celes." he said kissing her neck.

Lee chuckled, "Celes has her ways to show everyone that the guy we think is a foul git is actually a pretty good guy."

Celes gave a little smile and looked over at John, he was swinging Danger around while Miles clung to his leg clearly waiting for a turn. Her heart swelled a little and she nodded. "I just always see the good." she said with a shrug.

Roman smiled at her and watched what John was doing. He really was very good with kids. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Lee and smiled up at him. "I don't Dimitri you and Harry have been slacking on giving me names. So now, you are in trouble. The Wee One is upset with you both and agrees with grandpa Dimitri that you need to get on it." she teased knowing he didn't say anything like that.

Harry sighed. "Okay." he looked at Lee. "I can list of some of the ones I've come up with, Alana, Maiya, Hana…" he said with a shrug.

Lee rubbed his chin as he thought about them. "Hana... no there are other Japanese names that are better. Maiya may work... its unique. Of course I like Alana too. its close to me warriors name." he smiled at him.

Harry smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd like that one… do you have any?" he asked.

"Well I had a few middle names." He t thought about them as he toyed with them in his mind. "Okay, what about this? What about Maiya Avalyn. Ayalyn means beautiful bird or Alana Kamiko. Kamiko means little goddess." he smiled.

"Maiya Avalyn is good, I'm not crazy about the name Kamiko." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well that is one name, what do you think about that name? Maiya Ayalyn?" He asked Roman.

She thought about it and toyed with it in her head. The baby kicked rather hard. "Okay, that is a denial. We do not like it." she told them as she rub her stomach.

Celes shook her head. "Picky and stubborn just like her mother." she said with a smile.

Harry frowned. "Okay well alright Alana… a middle name for that?" he asked.

Celes gave a little snort. "It could be Eugene." she said winking at Lee with another snort.

Roman grunted as the baby kicked harder. "Uh, that was a hell no from the wee one." she said frowning at her stomach.

Lee chuckled, "A little diva if you ask me."

"Just a bit, shes a diva, Bree's a drama queen… oh yeah our kids are definitely unique." Celes giggled.

Roman giggled, "They are bratty girls. Oh! We can call them the Bee gees." she giggled again.

Celes giggled. "Well I blame Lee for Bree's Drama Queeness." she teased still giggling.

"Wait what? You are just as bad as me, I would like to point out." Lee told her. "Drama Queeness" he snorted.

"Well I have no problem saying I'm a brat. So is Harry." Roman told them.

Harry gave a little indignant snort but nodded. "Yeah… okay." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Celes crossed her arms and shook her head. "I will never admit to being a drama queen." she said dramatically and pouted.

Lee gave a dramatic gasp. "And you dare blame me? No strawberry dessert for you tonight." he told her and looked away.

Roman fell out laughing. "Oh wow."

Celes gave a gasp and covered her mouth giving big eyes. "You wouldn't." she said and then looked at Roman. "Move please, I have something to do." she said watching Roman step away from Lee. She grinned and leaped at Lee. "I want my strawberries you evil man!" she squealed at him as she knocked him off balance.

He caught himself and growled as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "You devil woman, I'll show you a tantrum." He kissed her long and hard. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He pressed his hands to her back so her breast were moulding against his chest and he slightly rubbed his hips against hers.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a moan and pressed herself closer to him if that was possible. Her whole body was heating up and she shivered a little. She panted and brought her hands up into his hair and tugged on it just a little. She pulled away still close to him and looked at him. "If your tantrums are like that you should throw them more often." she shivered.

"So would you rather have me or the strawberries?" he breathed as he gently nibbled at her lips.

"Most definitely going to say… the strawberries." she giggled when she saw his face. "No… no… I mean you." she giggled harder and moaned squeezing her legs together.

"No, you made your decision. I'm hurt. You chose a fruit over me. Lets see you last a week without me. I won't kiss you _or_ touch you. Now _that_ is a tantrum." he told her and set her down. He pulled Roman in front of him so that Celes didn't jump him.

Celes bit her lips with a little smile. "I guess you'll just have to go without your other present then." she shrugged and gave a mock sad smile and then strolled away humming to herself. " _Let him chew on that."_ she sent to Roman.

Roman giggled and then looked up at Lee and fell out laughing. "Oh, yeah, she got you. You poor thing, you can no longer tease Celes like you use to."

Lee grumbled and gave a pout. "I _will_ get her one of these days."

Roman laughed again. "Uh, Lee, that is two against zero. She has you by two points."

"You are keeping score?"

Harry chuckled. "Does that really surprise you? Its Roman." he said looking down at Ro.

She smiled sweetly up at him.

Lee shook his head. "Okay I got it! Alana Leilani. Leilani means Heavenly flower in Hawaiian." he told Harry.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah I really like that one. And what does our Wee one think, Mommy?" he asked Roman.

"Lana, Lani, or Lele. No violent kicking, we like it. Alana Leilani Potter." she smiled as she rubbed her baby bump.

Harry grinned down at her and rubbed the bump a little. "Little Lana." he said fondly and smiled bigger.

She gave Harry a little kick. "She says you are forgiven but don't let it happen again."

Harry chuckled and kneeled down in front of Roman's belly and kissed it. "I won't, promise. And when you get out of there I will show you the stars." he whispered and kissed her belly right where Lana was kicking and got back up.

Roman smiled fondly at him then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moaned and pressed closer to him. "I love you very much."

Harry pulled back and looked at her. "I love you, too." he said. "Just as much." he added and kissed her again with a little moan of his own.

Celes giggled as she lifted up Rain who was running away from her squealing. She growled into her little neck and then tossed her a little and put her back down. She looked around at the kids and noticed some of them were getting tired. She looked back over at Lee, Roman and Harry and smiled. " _I think its time to pack it up and go home, the kids are tuckered and still need baths."_ she sent to them as she caught Noah by the shirt to stop him from chasing Rain. She pulled him to her and hugged him and looked around for Lark and Nick. When she found them she went over to them. "Help your siblings get ready to go."

"Awe Mama!" Lark whined.

Celes raised an eyebrow at Lark. "Alaric, do as you are told or I will take away your broom for a week." she said sternly.

"Fine, come on Nicky." he grumbled and went off to do as he was told.

"Okay, time to go." Lee called out. "Everyone, give kisses and hugs and assemble here."

Roman smiled as she watched the kids all line up and go around giving kisses and hugs. Lark and Nick walked to Lee holding Cello and Albie. Followed by Luke holding one of the twins and Jude holding the other. Noah latched on to Rain and James. John walked over with Danger and Miles holding on to each of his legs. "That leaves only one left, and Celes has her." Roman smiled as Celes walked up holding Bree in her arms. Roman looked up at Lee. "That's fourteen you can count them."

Lee double checked and nodded. He kissed Roman. "Fifteen." he said rubbing her baby belly.

Roman giggled. She took Noah, Rain, and James and stood next to John. "Mind if I use you to help tow the kids back home?" she asked him.

John shook his head. "Go for it." he said and grabbed her elbow so he went as well.

With one last wave Roman connected to John's power and apparated them home. Once they got home Roman let the kids go. "You know the drill boys in one bathroom and girls in the other." she told them. She heard more pops and she repeated herself. "Girls in one bathroom and boys in the other bathroom."

Celes grinned at Lee and then turned to Harry and kissed him and then went over to Roman and kissed her as kids dispersed. "I'm going to go watch a movie with John, you want to come along?" she asked her.

"Ah, uh, no. I'm going to stay with Lee and Harry. Thank you, though." she said and kissed her. "James, you don't strip _on_ the way to the bathroom. You strip when you are _in_ the the bathroom. I swear, I'm not going to have Damon watch you no more!"

James gave a little pout and picked up his shirt and continued on his way grumbling to himself.

Celes giggled and turned to Harry. "I'll see you later." she said to him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright." he said and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back then turned to Lee with a little smile. "Kiss?" she asked him.

He went to kiss her but caught himself. "Devil woman. I nearly forgot, no kisses!" he smacked her ass.

Celes gave a little squeal and her body heated a little. "Alrighty then, your loss." she said and turned away from him and took John's arm and shook her ass a little and then started with John to the other side of the house. Once they were out of earshot she sagged a little and leaned on his shoulder. "Oh my God!"

John smiled down at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just a little tired and …" she blushed. "Uh… little tired. Come on lets watch a movie." she said.

He nodded and walked them to his side of the house and into the media room. "You were really a ball of energy today. No wonder you are tired." he chuckled.

Celes smiled up at him. "It was a good day, I got to dance, play with the kids!" she said and started to wiggle her hips. "I really did enjoy today a lot. I felt like I used to when I was younger."

He smiled at her. I'm glad you had a great day." he told her. "What do you want to see?"

Celes bit her lip for a minute and then her eyes brightened. "Can we watch Dirty Dancing, would that be okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He put the movie on. He sat down next to her and pulled her legs into his lap. He took off her sandals and rubbed her feet.

Celes gave a little moan and closed her eyes. "Thats nice." she said softly and then leaned back against a pillow and watched the movie, or tried to anyway. She was very distracted by John's hands.

He massages her feet and then slid them higher to her ankles and massaged them. "Ro was telling me you dance hip-hop." he told her.

Celes turned her head and looked at him. "I do, and contemporary. But I don't have anyone to do it with. I dance with Harry but we stick to ballroom and the celtic jigs mostly." she sighed.

"Oh, I don't know contemporary or I would suggest we could try." He told her. "You looked great out there, though."

Celes smiled at him. "Thank you, and contemporary isn't that hard. I can show you sometime. Hip-hop though… I love that. Its fun and upbeat and I'm good at it." she sighed.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, Ro was saying come and her come up with the numbers at the club."

Celes smiled bigger. "We do, although when we first started doing stuff like that I was so hard on girls." she shook her head. "I'm better at teaching nowadays." she shrugged.

"I like how you all contribute to the club in some way. You with the numbers or performing, Harry with the music, Lee with security, and Ro with managing and taking care of the girls or doing whatever extra work."

"Yes, its Roman's baby but we all love it." she said and moved a little so that John's hands slid up her legs to her calves. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked back at the tv.

John smiled as he noticed her subtle movement. He moved his hand higher up her leg and massaged her calves. He moved them higher up to her legs so that he massaged her thighs. "You are so bad." he smiled at her. He stopped massaging her legs and then pulled her towards him so that she was leaning on him.

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at him. She spread her legs just a little and leaned up and kissed his ear and tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

He smiled as he quickly pulled her down and turned her so that she half layed on his lap looking up at him and half hung off the couch. "What are you doing?" he teased as he started to wiggle his fingers to come down and tickle her.

Celes gave a squeal and tried to push his fingers away as she laughed. "No!" she said trying to squirm away from him. She twisted her body and nearly fell off the couch, her dress rode up as she did.

John followed her onto the ground and he pulled her back to him and chuckled. He covered her body with his and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. "Where are you going?" he asked as he tickled her.

Celes shrieked with laughter as she tried to get away. She twisted and looked up at him. "Stop!" she shrieked still laughing. She planted her feet flat where they were in between his legs and brought her knees up and pushed up on him with her hips against his and tried to get him to roll off of her. He was much bigger than her and it didn't work.

He laughed as he tickled her a little more. He let her go but stayed where he was. He leaned down and kissed her.

Celes took a quick intake of breath and then kissed him back as her heart rate picked up and butterflies filled her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was pressed against her and moaned running her tongue along his mouth.

He moaned as he kissed her back. He caught her tongue and sucked on it. He rubbed his tongue against her tongue ring as he did. He moaned again and pressed his body into hers. He kissed the side of her neck and moaned again. He kissed down to her exposed shoulder and licked back up to her ear. "I have wanted to do that all day." he said against her hear. He nipped her ear lobe and caressed the outside of her ear with his tongue.

Celes moaned and looked at him. She rolled her hips against him slightly and smiled. "I... I've wanted you to do that all day." She gasped and ran her hands down a little dipped them into the back collar of his shirt and moaned as she felt the muscles under her fingers. "D-do you have any tattoos?" She asked. She'd seen him without his shirt on but he could have them cloaked, she used to do the same.

He chuckled and kissed her. He rolled off her and pulled her with him. "I do. Kama that it was necessary."

Celes smiled. "I dont know about necessary but I like tattoos on a man. I have several." she said to him.

"Oh, yeah? Where?" he asked.

Celes gave him a little smile. She turned her left arm over and showed him her golden snitch. "Right here, this one covers a scar. If you look you can still see it. It used to be a Dark Mark but my uncle mutilated it to protect me." she gave him a sheepish smile. She bent back a little and looked at her left calf so he would. "I have one right there." she said looking at the peacock feathers. "I have one on my hip, and one that wraps around my lower back along my hips and then down into my…" she blushed and stopped talking.

He smiled at her. "Well aren't you decorated. He trailed his fingers over her hips. He was really curious to see that one and see where it dips down to. "They sound really nice and it sounds like it would be nice to discover them."

Celes shivered and looked into his light brown eyes. "I'd like that." she whispered. "What about yours?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Its a hawaiian tattoo on my upper arm and onto my chest. With a turtle, for a warrior."

Celes smiled and ran her hands over his arms. "Do you not like it because it was gotten while Kama was in control?" she asked him softly.

He looked up at her. "Yeah."

Celes gave him a little smile and kissed him. "Can I see it?" she asked him.

"I…" he sighed then sat up with her on his lap. He pulled off his shirt and made the tattoo appear on his left side.

Celes gave a little gasp and ran her hand over it. She traced some of the lines on it and then smiled at him. "Its beautiful." she whispered as she trailed her hand down his arm. "You shouldn't hide it, its beautiful and its you. Don't let him make you hate something that clearly you could like." she said to him softly. "You are a warrior, and a protector, thats what that means and you should be proud of that."

"Thats the point, Celes. I'm not. _He_ is. I don't fight. I have never fought in my life. I was bullied as a kid until he came around. This is just a reminder of how weak I am." he pulled on his shirt and set her aside. " _He_ has changed me. I didn't look like this." he spread his arms out. "I never have looked like this."

Celes' heart gave a little tug and she crawled back his lap. "Stop… its okay. You dont have to be a fighter to protect someone, I'm not a fighter and I protect Roman. You are _not_ weak, you are so strong. Look at you, you're you and you're maintaining control in spite of him. You're strong. And you know, you could look scrawny and wear glasses and use an inhaler because you have asthma and I'd still like you. I didnt mean to upset you." she said looking up into his face.

He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, its just… I've lived here with you all and the stronger i feel the more I feel upset. He took control of my life since I was seventeen. That's eleven years. _Eleven_ years I allowed him to bully me."

Celes rubbed the back of his neck and shut her eyes. "But you aren't allowing him to now. And that is a big something." she pushed his head up and cupped his face with her hands. "You are strong, and it may have taken you time to realize it but you do now. Don't be angry, be proud. You have achieved something great." she said and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "I think I deserve to be angry." he told her. "How would you feel if your spirit goddess took you over for eleven years and kept you weak?" he asked her simply.

Celes nodded. "Alright, yes… yes you deserve to be angry. Ass monkey took over… but you can't let the anger consume you. People in your magic go to a dark place when they allow anger to be their primary emotions. Things like your tattoo… you have to get over that so it doesn't eat you away a little at a time." she said to him. "And I sort of know what I'm talking about, been dealing with your type of magic since as long as I can remember." she added.

He chuckled as he cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm not going to allow it to be my primary emotion. I just… Harry said something to me and it really opened my eyes to things. He said the things worth having are the things you fight for. I see you and your family and I think that is worth having and I want that. I really do… even if its not yours."

Celes felt a little sting at his last words and smiled. "I want you to have those things too." she whispered. "I really want to give them to you." she said honestly.

"I… I like your family a lot. I really do. I also like Harry and Lee. I don't want to hurt them, Celes. I really don't." he told her as he looked into her eyes.

Celes nodded and looked back into his eyes. "I… I don't think it will. My cousin, well hes more like a brother, pointed something out to me today about you. He thinks that maybe you belong with us." she said softly.

"Is that the one that was here working with Ro?" he asked.

Celes smiled fondly. "Yes, thats Georgie." she said.

He gave her a half smile. "He look's like Luke. Ro is fond of him, too, isn't she? I was watching her today. She was all over the place but she always seemed to go back to him, they have a special bond, don't they?"

Celes nodded as her eyes filled with tears and she gave him a sad smile. "His twin brother was Luke's father. The twins were her… best friends and partners in crime in school. Fred, thats his name I don't know if she said, he died in the Battle at Hogwarts." she whispered biting the inside of her mouth to keep her lip from trembling.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory." he told her. and held her. "She… she actually don't talk about herself. She talks about you."

Celes smiled a little. "She… she does that. She tend to be guarded about herself. See right now she doesn't think she can have you and so she's pushing you away." she closed her eyes. "She's stubborn." she sighed with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I got the stubborn part… got a really good dose of her stubbornness the night we came back from the club." He held her and pressed his cheek to her head. "How… how did you and her end up together in a relationship?"

Celes smiled. "I'd say I don't know but I can tell you the minute I stopped thinking of Roman just as a friend. She kissed me when we were thirteen. She gets jealous, and I was flirting with Lark's father and she just… walked up and kissed me. Bam! Just like that. And it just grew from there. Fourth year at the Yule Ball… we danced and sparks flew during and afterwards and by the end of fourth year I knew I wanted to be with her. She and I were together for most of fifth year, until just after Christmas…" she trailed off. "And then it got a bit bumpy after that."

"The library thing." he stated not actually asking her. "What about her and Harry? How did they happen?"

"Harry was a huge surprise for her. I had been in love with him for a long time, but she had never thought of him that way. Until the day Harry and I got married and he married her too." she smiled up at John. "He accepted that she and I were together, and I think that changed the way she saw him. But they didn't actually get together, together until after Damon was separated from her…" she said with a smile. "Its when the mate marks mixed on the boys arms is when she and he finally… realized what they were feeling. Or at least thats when I think it happened." she shrugged.

He smiled at her. "So they both have the mating marks?" he asked. "I know Lee had mating marks on him. I only saw them briefly while you were in labor with Lee."

"Uh yes, they both have them. They both have both of our mating marks. Mine are blue forget me knots and Roman's are purple butterflies." she said with a smile.

He smiled down at her. He kissed her nose. "What about Lee, how did she and he get together?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "That story… oh lord… those two orbited around each other for years. They almost got it once or twice while in school but it just never came together and then after the Battle… Roman lost her power, like my connection to her was severed, I thought she was dead. Turns out Lee took her away. Two years they were in a flat in London not even 2 miles away from me and I didnt know. But… I think that time helped them get it right even though she was… mad. And then… it just sort of fell into place." Celes said bringing her hands together and then laughed. "They got married in Las Vegas." she giggled.

John laughed, "Did they? That sounds like a spare of the moment thing Roman would choose." he told her. "She is so… everywhere."

Celes nodded. "Yes, yes she is. Thats one of the things I love about her the most. She keeps me on my toes."

"She keeps everyone on their toes. Sure did give me a little shock of my own." he told her. He sighed as he laid back down with her in his arms. "What about you. How did you and Harry get together?"

Celes snuggled on top of his chest and rested her head over his heart. "Well I pretty much liked Harry Potter my whole life, I was sort of a fangirl. And then when I came to Hogwarts Roman got me an introduction and we sort of became friends. Before third year started he kissed me for the first time, and then life sort of got in the way for a few years. Fifth year is when I realized just how much I really wanted him, he kissed another girl, I got very upset I actually think I sort of had a breakdown about… everything that had happened to me up to that point, and then sixth year we sort of fell into place and have been together ever since." she shrugged.

He smiled as he played with her hair. "And you and Lee?" he asked.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "Lee and I… well lets see, I had never, ever thought of him as more than just a friend. I always knew he was meant for Roman and so I just never thought of him that way. Then fifth year starts and he kisses me and starts pulling me into dark corridors… long story short the library thing happened lives shattered… lots of pain. Then for some reason I couldn't get him out of my head. I fell in love with him, and then when I found Roman after that two years my feelings were still there for him. It was really rocky at the beginning when we decided to step across that line. I was… broken, and I had insane amounts of guilt about what had happened fifth year so I'd freak out a little… but like it always does with the four of us we found a flow." she shrugged. "You want the truth of it, Roman is the reason we are all together."

"She is connected to all of you in one way or another." he closed his eyes. "So the thing in the library caused her to mark him, didn't it?"

"Uh, no, she did that when we were 13 right before I became her soul-mate. The thing in the library was sort of the…connection… " she said and closed her eyes and gave a little yawn.

"Ah, I see. He felt you through her. When did you mark Harry?"

"When I was 17, I was incredibly angry and jealous that he went off Horcrux hunting without me." she said and rubbed her hand over the other side of his chest in slow circles.

John yawned as he closed his eyes. "How did you mark him if you don't… wait you tapped into her powers because you are her soulmate." he nodded. "That makes since. How did you mark Lee? Usually once a male is marked another can't be marked."

Celes gave a little contented sigh. "It happened during a spell when Roman was pregnant with Rainy, we were locking Damon away because he was terrorizing Roman and she was already laid up in bed with placenta previa." she whispered.

"Mmm…" he drifted asleep holding her.

The next time Celes had a conscious thought she felt hands running up and down her body. She gave a little sigh and snuggled closer to the warm body. She let her eyes flutter open and looked around and then realized she was still in the media room with John. They had fallen asleep. She blushed and looked at him and her whole body went cold because the person looking back at her was not John.

Kama smiled down at her as he continued to rub her back. "You feel nice next to me." he told her.

Celes gave a little shiver. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm simply laying her and enjoying the feel of a woman's body next to me. Is that a crime? Its been a long time since I slept next to such a soft and warm body." he told her. He gave a growl. " _You had your time John. Go back to rest."_ he growled at John who was trying to fight his way out.

" _Don't you dare touch her!"_ John growled back at him and tried to push him back.

Celes pushed up and tried to pull away. "Let me go." she looked down at him and saw he was struggling and gave a little smiled and then kept trying to pull away from him.

John suddenly sat up and breathed heavily. He rubbed his head and shook it to clear it. He heard Kama yelling at him and demanding to be let out but he simply pushed him down further until he was no longer heard. He looked over at Celes. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything, did he?"

Celes grinned at John. "No, you came back before he did… you did it." she said to him and then suddenly she jumped him and hugged him around the neck. "You protected me from him." she whispered.

He chuckled as he held her. He rubbed his back and took in her scent. "I did."

Celes pulled away and smiled at him then she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you." she kissed him again. "That was amazing." she kissed him down his chin and neck as her body heated.

John gave a smiled and pulled back he had to look at her. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked her.

Celes smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I am, I really am. He didn't touch anything but my back." she said to him.

He looked into her eyes a little longer and nodded. He pulled her towards him and held her tighter. "Good." He told her. He just needed to holder a little longer to make sure. He was scared when he woke up and wasn't sure he could do it but he had done it. He really had done it. He smiled to himself and lifted up her chin. "I really did do it." he told her.

Celes smiled at him and nodded. "You really did." she whispered back to him.

He smiled down at her and leaned closer. He brushed his lips against her. He slipped his tongue out and traced her lips with his tongue. He teased her mouth with his tongue and then dipped it inside and kissed her. He gave a little moan as he tasted her again.

Celes moaned as she pulled him closer and adjusted so that she straddled his lap. He pressed her body into his and swirled her tongue around his and ran her hands up his arms and over his neck and up into his hair.

He moaned again as he turned them and laid her down gently. He slowly slid his hands down her body. He cupped her breast and ran his thumb over the nippl, through the dress she still wore. He moaned against her mouth and settled between her legs. One had held her knee to his hip and slid down her thigh.

Celes moaned and arched her back and pressed her breasts into his hand. She lifted her hips a little and ran her hands down his chest and then traced the waistband of his pants lightly with her fingers. She leaned up and kissed him as she started to unbutton his pants.

John stopped her hands and pushed them up above her head. He kissed her again and slid his hands back down to her thighs. He pulled up the bottom of her dress to her hips. He loved kissing her. He loved the feeling of her lips. Her pouty lips, he had thought of so many nights since meeting her. He sucked on her bottom lip and then went back to kissing her and swirling his tongue around. His hand slid down to her core and his fingers slipped into her. He moaned at her hotness. She was tight and so willing. He slowly pumped his fingers into her core as he continued to kiss her.

Celes gave a moan and rolled her hips as she returned his kisses. She could feel her whole body vibrating with desire. She was so aroused, she spread her legs a little more for him and moaned against his mouth and rolled her hips a little faster. She loved what he was doing to her and didn't want him to stop. She pulled back a little and looked at him and smiled as she rolled back on her head and rolled her hips.

John watched her body react to him as he pumped his fingers into her. He licked and kissed at her exposed neck. He loved the feel of her body rolling against him and her hips beckoning him to go faster. He moaned as he did and kissed up and down her neck. He saw the beauty of her. She was beautiful before but now it was like he could see her like a painting with vibrant colors. Sex for him wasn't just sex it was beauty. He had to take his time to see the whole picture. When he saw it then he indulged himself in it. He had tried to do the same with Venelope. He wanted her to have some kind of satisfaction but Kama had usually taken him over and left Venelope feeling used. He moaned as he took in her scent and moved his fingers a little faster.

Celes rolled her hips faster and moaned. She just kept her eyes on him the whole time. She had wanted him for a while now and she was finally getting a taste and hoped it never stopped. Her body started to shake as she felt some of her juices leak out of her. She watched him and kissed him and gripped her hands into fists as her body started to demand her release. She gave a louder moan and suddenly she was hit with something she hadn't even thought was happening yet, she realized that she was in love with him. She threw her head back and moaned even louder as her orgasm started to fill her body.

He moaned as he kissed up her neck and licked it. He loved her taste. It didn't matter where he tasted, she always tasted of honey. He wanted so bad to leave his mark upon her. He had to hold back and give her this moment. If they didnt have anything or if this was never to be at least they would have this moment. He kissed her and tasted her mouth as he moaned again. Giving her pleasure was pleasure enough for him.

Celes gave a little shriek as she rolled her hips a little faster. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt her heart exploding with how she was feeling. She closed her eyes and pressed closer to him and then her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "J-John… I'm going to…" she moaned looking into his eyes.

"Its okay." He told her.

Celes allowed the orgasm to take her with a little shriek and she kissed him in the middle and shook as she felt her whole body tightening. She rolled her hips a little longer and then fell limp beneath of him and looked up at him and smiled as she panted.

He gave her a smile. He kissed her gently and pulled back. "You have to get going or they are going to get worried." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Celes looked up at him and kissed him back and then sat up slowly. She cupped his cheek and kissed him again. She didn't want to leave she wanted to stay. She ran her hand down his neck and felt the way his neck connected to his shoulder and traced the little valley between his collarbone and throat. She smiled at him. "John," she said and trailed a hand down to the front of his shirt and then down over his heart and stopped it there. "I love you." she whispered.

John closed his eyes and moaned. "I love you too, Celes. For a long time I have loved you. I love your whole family and I so desperately want to be apart of it. However, we cannot go on like this. I refuse to hide and love you. I want to be open and kiss you when I feel like it." He sat up on his knees and and looked down at her. "You have to tell the guys. I dont want to be hidden away like some secret. I want you and I want all of you."

Celes stood up on her knees and grabbed his arms and nodded. "I agree, I need to tell them. I want to be with you in the open too. You're not a dirty secret, I love you and I want everyone to know. I want you to have all of us." she said to him and gripped his arms a little tighter. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm going to tell them first thing, I dont want to keep this a secret." she said to him and ran her hands up his arms her heart beating fast again. She smiled at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "I will go with you." He told her. "It will be better if I was there and not hiding away." He stood up and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, Pockets."

Celes gave a little squeal and took his hand lacing her fingers with his. She leaned agaisnt his bicep as they walked back to the main part of the house. It was around the time of day when everyone was starting to get up but before the kids. She knew that Lee, Harry, and Ro were probably back from ramen run by now and led John to the kitchen. She walked in and found Lee and Harry there. Roman was probably sleeping. She bit the inside of her mouth and waved. "Morning." she said.

Harry turned and took in Celes and John and the way they were holding hands and crossed his arms with a small smile. He had been waiting for this moment to be honest. He smiled a little bigger at Celes. "Morning, Dove." he said.

Lee looked at them and shook his head with a sigh. "So, you finally figures what you two wanted?" He asked them.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head. "Of course you knew." she said to Lee. "Yes as a matter of fact we did… I love him." she said looking up at John with a little smile.

Harry sighed. "I could have told you that." he said with a little shrug.

"I figured that out when you and Ro told us you were attracted to him." He looked at John. "Ready for the rollercoaster ride? It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worth having is." John said simply.

Celes looked at the two of them. "So… this is okay?" she asked them.

Harry sighed. "You love him, Cel, its going to have to be." he said and smiled a little.

Lee looked over to Harry and sighed."What he means is to come back to us. Remember where you belong. Balance. Now come and give us a kiss and go enjoy your time. John you have bath duty tonight. And you might as well move your things closer."

Celes gave a little smile she turned and kissed John's bicep and then went over to Harry and kissed him. "I'm never going to forget." she said loud enough for Lee to hear and then went over to him. "I don't know how many times I have to say it. I know where I belong, and its never going to change. I will always come back." she looked up at Lee and then looked at Harry and then over to John. She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed Lee. "Oh look, you just gave me a kiss." she whispered against his lips with a little giggle.

"You said you were going to give me my gift today. So... oh look its today." He growled and nipped her neck.

Celes giggled and looked up at him then over to Harry and John. "We will be back in one second." she said and grabbed Lee's hand and drug him from the kitchen and into her room. "You want your present? How badly do you want it." she said as she started to lift up the bottom of her dress slowly.

"I will walk out and leave you here nude and cold." He growled.

Celes gave a little giggled and shook her head. "You are just no fun at all." she pulled her dress off and walked up to him. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm a little nervous you wont like it… but I sort of…" she rolled her eyes and blushed and brought down the cloak over her right nipple to reveal a little ring. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked down.

Lee gasped. "My nipples!" He said as he walked over to her and cupped her breasts. "Drop the other cloak." He growled.

She gave a little whimper and did as he said.

"Oh you poor babies." He leaned down and kissed each of them. "What has she done to you? Placed some mean bar through them and didnt get anything pretty? Its okay. Daddy Lee will take very good care of you and find something pretty to decorate you." He kissed them again and licked them.

When he licked her nipples Celes' knees went weak and she had to hold onto him to not to fall over. "S-sensitive." she moaned closing her eyes. "Really s-sensitive."

"Serves you right." He growled at her. You placed a bar in them. No hoops... Harry's are prettier." He whimpered and licked them again. "I will punish her for this. I will find something to drive her crazy." He told her breast. He kissed them again and licked them once more.

Celes gripped him tighter. "T-they are just t-temporary until I can find s-something e-else." she moaned and gave a tiny giggle and blushed a little.

"Oh I know they are." He smiled and licked them again. He gently rolled one with his thumb and gently sucked on the other. He moaned against it and swirled his tongue around it.

Celes started to shiver as her body heated more. She gripped him and moaned. "Dear… G-God what h-have I d-done?" she moaned out.

He chuckled. "You gave me the key to torture you." He told her he rolled the nipple he was sucking on, with his thumb. He switched to the other and sucked on that one as he swirled his tongue around. "These poor things." He moaned against her. He stood up and sat her down. "When you are ready come out. I have some shopping to do." He told her and kissed her with a moan. "You are in so much trouble when the others see them." He chuckled and walked out the room whistling. He smiled at Harry. "I have some shopping to do. Watch Ro." He told him and gave a big grin as a glint entered his eyes.

Harry nodded and gave him a curious look. "What did Celes give you?" he asked.

"They key to torture her." He smiled excitedly. "I got to go." He finished the rest of his tea as he watched Celes walked into the room. "See you later." He told her and brushed against her breasts as he walked out the house and apparated.

Celes caught the side of the entrance to the kitchen before her knees gave out and blushed. "Damn it." she whispered. She looked up at Harry and John and gave a little smile. "I have to change into… not this dress." she said to them.

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, I want to know what this key to your torture." he said getting up to walk over to her.

Celes shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, no." she said skipping back a little. She looked at John and gave him a look that said 'help me'.

"Sorry, I was the the rules the night you did your tease. Its the boys against the girls." He told her as he held her her for Harry. "I'm gonna go and get my things and find a room thats closer." He said once Harry had her.

Celes gave a little pout. "So… so not fair, now theres three of you!" she said as she watched him go.

Harry chuckled and kissed Celes' neck. "Now what's this key to your torture?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Lee is delusional." Celes stated pulling away from Harry with a giggle.

"No, no hes not Cel, come on give." he said to her.

Celes shut her eyes and then smiled a little. "Maybe later." she said and winked and apparated to her and Roman's room and gave a little start when she encountered Roman sleeping in their bed. She bit her lip and watched her. She quietly moved around the room changing her clothes. She grabbed a bra and sweat pants and one of Roman's shirts. She set them all down in the chair couch thing in front of their tv and pulled off her dress and looked down at her nipples and sighed and smiled a little.

Roman had awakened the moment she heard the pop. She watched as Celes went around gathering clothes. When she pulled off her dress she sat up fast. "Did you really get your nipples pierced?" She squealed as she crawled towards the edge of the bed to get a closer look. "How do they feel? Can I play with them? Please, please, please?"

Celes' head snapped over to Roman and she blushed. "They are super sensitive… um… I can barely stand when they are played with." she said and picked up Roman's shirt to pull it on.

Roman snatched the shirt out of her hands and got off the bed. She pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her. She straddled her hips and smiled down at her. "You're not standing now." She told her as she licked her lips. Her own nipples harden just looking at them and she moaned. "May I please play with them?" She asked as she slid a hand up her flat belly to her breast.

Celes shivered as she watched Roman. "O-okay." she stuttered. "J-just for a few minutes… they are for Lee." she said softly.

She smiled down at her. "Mine was for you when you and Harry found it." She bit her Lowe lip and brushed her fingers over her nipples. She gave a moan as she did. "Can you still breastfeed?" She asked. She wanted a feather to brush over them but had none. She brought her long hair over her shoulder and brushed the ends over her nipples. She moaned again and felt heat pool between her legs. "I want you." She wispered.

Celes felt heat pool between her own legs and moaned as her legs were going weak and numb. "I want you too… yes I can still breastfeed I just have to take them out to." she moaned and arched her back as Roman's hair ran over her nipples again. "I think I'm getting over stimulated…" she shivered. "Too much sex already." she moaned and rolled her hips.

"Are you going to come?" Roman moaned as she continued to brush her nipples.

Celes rolled her hips again and nodded. "I'm so close… Roman… oh God." she gasped as an orgasm hit her and she shivered and looked up at Roman with a jerk. She blushed and moaned as Roman kept brushing hair lightly over her nipples. Celes shivered and shook.

Roman's eyes heated hotter as she looked down at Celes. "Oh God, I want you now." She said as she pulled off her green Maxi dress. She got off of Celes and stood in front of her as she slowly lowered her lacy panties. "Can I have you?" She asked as she sat on the bed and slid her leg between Celes's legs.

Celes nodded. "Yes please, have me, take me…" Celes shivered and rolled her hips. She ran her hands down Roman's body and moaned again. She reached up and kissed her, she dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth she swirled it around and gave another moan.

Roman moaned into her mouth and crawled on top of her. She placed her core on Celes' and rolled her hips so that her clit ring rubbed agains her. She sat up and moaned again. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and spread it over Celes. She thank God she grew it long. It was nearly to floor when it was wet. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she started to rocked her hips against Celes. It had been too long. Way too long. She wanted Celes slow. She wanted to make love to Celes but she was so aroused by her nipple rings and the fact she was able to make her come just by brushing hair over them.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips with Roman's and ran her hands up and down her body. She felt like she was wrapped in Roman's scent and it was driving her crazy. She gave a tiny shriek and Roman's hair brushed lightly over her nipple rings again and she gave another tiny shriek. It had been weeks since she had, had Roman. How had they gone this long without touching. She shrieked in a higher pitch and rolled her hips faster.

"Yes." Roman breathed as she closed her eyes and took in the feeling and the moans Celes made. She rocked her hips faster. She loved how good she felt against her. Her soft skin and feather light touches. She moaned again and felt her juices leak I out. She rocked her hips faster and her moans grew higher in pitch.

Celes shivered as she felt her own juices leak out and started to give little whimpering moans her body was getting tight again. She trailed her hands down to Roman's hips and felt the movement of them as Roman rocked against her. "Roman… Roman… Oh God Roman!" Celes gasped out and rolled her hips just a little faster.

"Yes... yes... yes..." Roman gasped out as she rocked faster. Her body shook with a need to release. She whimpered and screamed out her moans as she rocked faster. She slid her hands up and down Celes' thighs. "Oh God... Celes..."

Celes started to give her own screamed out moans and held onto Roman tighter and she felt her second orgasm coming on strong. "Roman… Ro…" she kept moaning her name each time she did the pitch got higher and then she was incoherent and she gripped Roman's hips a little harder and looked into her eyes and connected with her to let her know that she was going to come.

Roman screamed out her orgasm with Celes. They shook and jerked as they road it out and screamed out again as their juices gushed out over each other. Roman panted and moaned as she looked down at her. She smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her. She slowly got off her and laid next to her. She kept a leg and arm draped over her but was careful not to touch her nipples. "I love you." She breathed.

Celes panted and smiled at her. "I love you too, I missed you…" she said and rolled over slowly on her side to look at Roman. "Did you enjoy your ramen run this morning?"

Roman giggled. "Yes. Lani loves ramen. She was extremely satisfied."

Celes smiled and played with some of Roman's hair. "I'm sorry I didnt wake up this morning and go with." she said to her.

Roman ran a finger down her cheek and smiled at her. "Dont worry about it. You arent pregnant so you dont feel me as strongly. Besides, with all that dancing you did yesterday I would have thought you would have slept in more."

Celes gave her a little sheepish smile. "Uh… yeah I had an interesting wake up this morning." she said softly.

Roman eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Celes nodded and blushed. "I fell asleep mid conversation last night with John and sort of woke up to Kama… but… but John fought him to protect me." she said with a smile, she was still pretty proud of him for that.

Roman relaxed when Celes told her that John fought for control. "Good. He is getting better at that. I'm glad."

Celes grinned. "I'm so proud of him." she beamed. "He's moving over here to this side of the house." she sighed and rolled onto her back. She looked at her and bit her lip. "I love him, Roman." she whispered.

Roman curled her legs up and put her hands under her head to hide the little shakiness. "I know."she whispered. "He loves you too."

Celes nodded. "I know, he told me this morning." she scooted closer to Roman. "You know I love you, and that I'm always going to be here. I wont leave ever, youre mine and Im yours." she said to her softly.

Tears entered her eyes and she held a hand out to her. "Promise?" She asked as her voice cracked.

Celes nodded and brushed tears off Roman's cheek. "I promise." she whispered. "Always." she said and kissed her.

Roman kissed her back then buried her face into Celes chest as she cried. She knew this was coming and she wanted to papier herself but it still felt like she was losing Celes. She didnt want to give her up. All the things they did was theirs bus now they were slipping away. John can do them with her now and make her happy in ways she couldn't. "Just love me." She told her as she cried. "Thats all I ask." And cried harder.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she held Roman closer. "Roman, baby girl, I'm never going to stop loving you. Please dont cry. Please." she sniffed. She pushed Roman back a little and looked at her. "Hey… come on Baby Girl don't cry. Im not going anywhere and I wont stop loving you." she said sniffing and kissing her. "I will _always_ love you." she said to her and gave her a little shake.

Roman nodded as she sniffed and cried still. She slowly got out of the bed and pulled on her dress. "I need to... I need... Lee." She sniff as she blindly tried to walk out the room.

Celes got up and stopped her. "He's not here." she said softly and pulled Roman into her arms and held her tightly. Celes waved her hand and she was dressed in a teal dress that fell off the shoulders. She rocked her. " _Lee, you need to come home. Roman needs you."_ she sent to him and held onto Roman.

" _I'll be right there_." He groaned. He had felt Roman's emotions before Celes called him. His markings had reappeared on his arms and by the tickle feel on his arms he knew she was crying again.

Celes led Roman out of their room and got them to the front just as Lee came in the door. "I didnt mean to upset her." she whispered as she led Roman into his arms. She gave a little sniff and wiped a tear off her own cheek.

"Okay, butterfly. I'm here." Lee soothed as he scooped her up. He kissed Celes on the head. "Don't worry about it. I'll fix her. Go and get some food okay. Everything will be fine. I promise." He told Celes and kissed her again. He walked out the foyer with Roman and went up the stairs to the group room. She had hid under him long enough it was time that they all helped out. He laid her in the bed and crawled in next to her. "Okay, Ro," he ran his fingers down her hair. "Talk to me, butterfly. Celes already told us her secret with John. Now its your turn." he told her. He continued to soothe her and run his fingers through her hair, waiting for her to calm down to tell him.

When Roman calmed down her eyes were burning and her head was pounding. She sniffed and still clung to Lee as if he was her lifeline. "She… she loves him." she whispered. "I already knew she loved him and he here." she sniffed again. "He will take good care of her. I already know. He will make her happy in ways that I can't. He can take get her all dressed up and go to fancy dinners and to plays on real dates that I can't. And feed her grapes and cheeses and be all romantic. Stuff that you and Harry think are too cheesy I do for her… now… now he can do them… and make her happy… She don't need… need me any more." she started crying all over again.

"Oh, Ro." he soothed and held her.

Harry stood in the doorway of the group room, he had heard Roman's little speach. He sighed and walked in and gave Lee a smile as he crawled into the bed next to them. "Ku'uipo, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Celes needs you." he said to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Who is going to help you execute your devious schemes to tease us? Who is going to help her do the same? Who is going to help her feel like shes the only girl in the room? No one can do that for her but you." he said to her softly.

Roman shook her head. "She never needed me for that." she told him. "Truth was always there and I didn't want to see it…" she cried. " _I_ was the one that needed her. She never needed me. You know that, Harry. You remember how she was tease. She know how she was in school. She didn't need me for that… I always needed her not she me. She left during seventh year without me to find you… I'm so demented. I could have fixed her mind a long time ago but I didn't… It was the first time that she had ever needed me and I took advantage of it." she cried and shook her head. "She don't need me."

"Yes I do." Celes said from the doorway. "You were the only friend I had growing up, I don't count Draco really. You were the only friend I had. You saved me from my terrible little life when you found me and pulled me into your dreams. I needed you first year when I had thought I lost Draco, I needed to you when my mum died, I needed you when I got pregnant at 14 and was so scared. I needed you when I thought Harry wasnt ever going to be mine. I needed you, I need you." Celes said to her. She didn't walk over to the bed she just stood in the doorway shaking a little.

Roman just cried as she clung to Lee. Lee looked over to Celes and motioned her over. "Come here," he told her.

Celes walked over to the bed slowly and crawled up onto it. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and sat down between Harry and Lee's legs.

Harry grabbed Celes' hand and rubbed his thumb over her wrist and continued to run his fingers through Roman's hair.

Lee held Celes' other hand. They stayed like that for a long while until Roman finally cried herself to sleep. Lee brushed a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to Celes and have a half smile. "Looks like the emotional unstable one is the Ro this time." he teased.

Celes gave a watery laugh. "She was always a lot more emotional than she let on." she whispered looking down at Roman. "I mean I had my share of emotional breaks in school but… she always felt things deeper. She can feel everything all the time. And with the Wee one…"

"Alana." Harry interrupted.

Celes smiled. "Alana being like her, shes twice as bad." Celes sighed. "I should have picked a better time."

"We just need to be more careful. Her insecurities that she seems to hide so well are now up front and center because of Alana." he sighed and looked down at Roman. "So… with John and Ro… anything between them?" Lee asked knowing part of the answer.

Celes sighed and brought her legs up and rested her chin on them. "I think so, I really think she… cares for him but something is holding her back." she sighed. "Georgie told me he needs someone to talk to who's gone through it before." she said looking at Lee. She bit her lip.

He frowned at her. "You want me to help him woo our wife? He should suffer like I did." he said stubbornly.

Celes smiled at him. "Would you really wish that upon someone else? You were so miserable, Lee. I remember. Even before she marked you, you were just… miserable and you did such stupid things to get her attention." she said shaking her head at him. "If it were me, I wouldn't wish that upon someone else. No matter what."

Lee groaned and then looked over to Harry. "What about you, baby. Got anything to add to that?"

Harry chuckled. "No, no Buttercup. I wasn't there for a lot of that. But Celes has a point, I wouldn't want anyone to be miserable like that either. And granted it didn't take as long, but when I was on the outside trying to get in with her… it was pretty bad."

Lee sighed and looked back at Celes and shook his head. "I… I'll see what I can do." he told her. He looked back down at Roman and sighed. It was exactly as he had though. She also loved John but was holding him at a distance and was spending more time with him or Harry. She was hiding behind them. He smiled and looked at Celes, "Falling in love with Celes and having her accept you was pretty easy for you. Easier than us."

Celes smiled at him. "I'm just awesome." she said smugly.

Lee chuckled, "Minx!" he shook his head. "Fine." He smiled again. "Where is John? I think he should be on Ro watch. I still need to finish shopping and Harry needs to feed you."

Celes gave a little giggle and blushed. "I think he's hunting down a room. I'll go find him." she said and bounced off the bed and walked from the room. She walked through the hallway and came to a cracked open door and looked in and saw John in the room. She pushed open the door and stood just outside of it. "Hi." she said to get his attention.

John looked up from all his stuff and smiled at her, "Hi, I see Harry got to you. Did he find out what the key to your torture was?" he asked her as he chuckled.

Celes smiled wickedly at him. "Nope. I got away." she said and bounced a little on her toes.

"Nice." he told her. "You can come in."

Celes stepped into his room and a little wall fell down and she walked over to him and stood up on her toes and kissed him.

John chuckled as he still had to bend over to kiss her. "I think I may have to get you a step ladder so when you want to kiss me you can just pull it out and climb on it." he teased her.

Celes giggled up at him. "Or you could just pick me up. I'm so little I hardly weigh anything." she said.

He laughed, "Well, there is that. But what if you want to surprise me?"

Celes giggled. "Then I shall jump into your arms, because I know you'll always catch me." she said.

He laughed again. He picked her up and kissed her soundly. "Yes I will." he stood her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "So, what is this key to your torture? It sounds painful, why would you give it to Lee?"

Celes giggled. "It probably could be painful if given to the wrong person…" she trailed off. She smiled up at him. "I could show you." she suggested.

"So, I'm not the wrong person?" he asked her.

Celes shook her head. "Oh, no. I dont think you're the wrong person at all." she said.

He nodded, "In that case I would like to see this key."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. She'd never actually been even partially naked around John. She walked back on his bed a little and looked at him. She pulled down the top of her dress so he could see her nipples and bit her lip again. "See." she whispered.

John's eyes grew large. He didn't expect her to do what she did. He gave a blush and looked away. "Uh, so you pierced them." he said and peaked at her again. He gave a moan. He had though there was something a little odd about the way her nipples felt earlier that morning. "Very nice… why would Lee be… he likes domination, don't he?" he asked and blushed even more.

Celes nodded and pulled her dress back up into place to help John feel a little more comfortable. She walked back over to him on her knees and ran her hands up his chest. "He does." she whispered.

He nodded and looked at her. He held her hands and kissed the back of her hands and her palms. "You like pleasing him and Harry, don't you."

Celes nodded. "I do, I like to see them happy." she said.

"Do you… do you have anything else speciale for Harry and Ro?" he asked her. He was curious about her body and wanted to explore it. But he didn't want to rush into anything just yet. They had just told Harry and Lee and he didn't want to seem too eager.

Celes gave a little smile. "I just have tattoos for them. I have and RM on my hip… and the snitch on my arm is for Harry. He was the Seeker for Gryffindor while we were in school. But mostly I just use this." she said and stuck out her tongue.

He smiled and leaned down and sucked on her tongue. "I like that one too. It was a pleasant surprise." he told her.

Celes giggled. "It was a surprise even to me when I got it. It was spontaneous. But I've never regretted it. Especially with Roman's…" she trialed off and smiled a little. "Not my place to tell you that." she said to him and kissed him.

He kissed her again. "I noticed you and her say the same thing when you think its a subject that is too personal. I was asking her about your parents. She said after your mom died you stayed with your aunt and uncle… she wouldn't tell me anything else. Said it wasn't her place."

Celes smiled. "You met my aunt and uncle yesterday. I count them as my parents. For the first 13 years of my life I didn't know very much about my father at all. He… he was married when my mum got pregnant with me. I was led to believe that she seduced him to provide Voldemort with a bloodline to take over when he finally wanted to pass it on, but she was really in love with my father. Anyways, uh yeah after my mum died I went to stay with Molly and Arthur. When I was 16 they adopted me legally." she said. "So they're my mum and dad."

"Oh, I see… so you were basically an orphan like me. She said you all were orphans at some point." He rubbed her back. He gave her a smile and kissed her again. He really enjoyed kissing her.

Celes kissed him back with a little moan and then pulled away nodding. "I was, my biological father, Amos died a few years ago, but that wasn't so hard. I knew he was happier because he was finally with my brother." she smiled and kissed him again enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

" _Damn, it Celes. We said to get John not jump him._ " Lee hissed at her in the private link.

Celes gave a little giggle against John's lips. " _I didn't jump him, it not… its just different with him. Coming, sex nazi."_ she sent back to Lee.

" _Really you are going to call me a sex nazi and I'm going out to buy you jewelry? Some wife you are."_ he teased back.

Celes gave another little giggle and kissed John again. "Okay, come on. I actually came here to get you." she said but kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck, she couldn't stop kissing him.

He moaned as he kissed her back. He heard her giggling and knew she was probably talking to one of the guys or Ro. He didn't hear what she was saying. He leaned her back on the bed and kissed her deeply. He moaned again as he laid next to her and slid his hand under her dress.

Celes shivered and looked at him spreading her legs a little. "J-john…" she moaned and closed her eyes as she felt his hand creep up her upper thigh.

Lee opened the door and watched John jump away from Celes. He crossed his arms and looked at Celes. "Okay, now I'm really irritated. Celes I told you to get him. Geeze. Out," he told her. "Go and eat you have eaten the whole time you have been up and it's nearly noon." he told her.

Celes gave a frustrated whimper, she felt like a teenager that just got caught by her parents with her boyfriend. Which if you thought about it was sort of just what happened. She sat up and gave John an apologetic look and then looked at Lee. "Dont you know how to knock? Hello doors are for privacy, you caveman!" she snapped. She kissed John even though he was looking a little nervous. She bounced off his bed and walked closer to Lee but didn't go out of the room yet.

"Don't you know how to be considerate of others or did you already forget what we are dealing with?" he snapped back. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just forget it. Stay here, I'll just take Ro."

Celes gave a little growl through her teeth. "Low blow. I didnt forget, you of all people know how I get. I get swept away." she sighed and shut her own eyes counting to ten to control her temper then she turned to John. "Would you please keep an eye on Roman? Lee needs to go shopping and Harry wants to feed me. And have you eaten because I can make sure to bring you something while you watch over Ro." she asked him.

John looked at Lee then back at Celes. "Uh, no thank you. I can feed myself." he told her. He gave her a half smile. "You should probably go, I'll see you later."

Celes sighed and gave him a little smile back and then turned and nearly gave Lee another dirty look but decided against it and just walked out of the room. "I will watch over Roman, you go shop and Harry can bring me food." she said to him as he followed her.

"No, Celes. You want me to fix this well I'm trying to fix this. Spend time with Harry until I get back then you can have all the time you want with John." Lee told her.

Celes gave a frustrated shriek. "This isnt even about not getting to spend time with John, this is about you dictating my life for me… and yes I want you to fix Roman… but…" she gave another frustrated shriek and walked away from him again heading back to the group room muttering to herself.

Lee caught her elbow and turned her around. "Listen to me." he growled. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do all the time. I'm trying to help. You want me to help, well we are doing this my way. I know you are upset and you channel it through sex, but you have to learn to stop that and just step back and look at the situation. Think about it Celes. She is upset and think you are replacing her with John. John wants both of you and she has it in her head that he only wants you. If I put John with her and when she wakes up she has to be force to speak with him. This is getting his foot in the door. She isn't going to be happy until she finally gives in to what she is feeling."

Celes looked up at Lee her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry." she whispered and shut her eyes. "Why do I keep doing this? Its like I was designed specifically to come in and blunder up Roman's life." she sniffed.

"Oh, Celes." he pulled her into his arms and held her. "No you aren't. Like she said, you are the type of person that is in the moment. You can't think properly if you are feeling what's going on in the moment. Roman has always been a loner in some ways so she sees the whole picture and pulls back, especially if her thinking gets twisted up. She sees the picture in a different way than we do. Both of you are emotional but you are emotional in different ways. She is sensitive emotion and you are in the moment emotion."

Celes gave a little sniff and rubbed her face on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up I didnt mean to mess anything up." she said. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"First I want you to go downstairs and eat. Talk to the kids, talk to Bree if you have to. Spend a little time with Harry. He feels her strongly because she is carrying his child so keep him occupied. I want John to be there when she wakes up. She has to keep running into him." He pressed his cheek down to her head. "I love you, you know."

Celes smiled and hugged him around the middle. "I know, and I love you Chocolate Bear." she said softly and gave another little sniff. She pulled back and kissed his chin and then his lips. "I'm going to go get Bree and eat." she said to him. "Send Harry down and I'll make sure he stays distracted for a while."

Lee smiled down at her. "I should have lead with Bree." he teased. He kissed her and tapped her on the ass. "Get going."

Celes gave a little squeal of pleasure and nodded. "Yes sir." she said giving him a half hearted salute and headed off to the nursery.

Lee walked back to John's room. "Follow me, please." he told him.

John stood slowly still a little put off. "Why?" he asked Lee but started after him.

"We… we need balance and right now we are off balance." he told him as he entered the group room where Roman was curled up next to Harry sleeping. "You love her too, right?"

John nodded. "I do, I have for a long time." he said.

"She won't let you near her, will she?"

John suppressed a growl and shook his head. "No she won't."

"Roman is… sensitive… literally, she is sensitive. With one touch she knows all your memories. She knows everyones presence in the house and people walking by. She can use her powers to change their emotions… well, except for Harry's. She can also feel people's emotions. So she is sensitive."

John looked over at Roman sleeping on the bed and then back at Lee. "She's from my magic but I've never heard of half of that in my magic at all." he said amazed.

Lee nodded, "Her father and I have suspected that in order to adapt to her mother's comfort she has developed them. Her father has most of those powers and his magic is from the Native Americans. Because Ro is sensitive to those powers she is sensitive herself. She uses stubbornness, sarcasm, and hurtful words to protect herself and her heart. My suspicion is she likes you. But for some odd reason she has it twisted up in her mind that Celes is replacing her with you. She is hurting over that. Because she is pregnant she don't have her powers so she can't feel your emotions or presence. So no matter what you say she is always going to have something else to back up her thinking and she is going to lash out. The baby is just like her. So the insecurities that she normally hides are out. If you want her you have to learn to take down her defences."

John nodded, he kept shifting his gaze between the three of them in the room as Lee spoke. "So I just have to keep coming back?" he asked.

"Like a bad case of a rash." Lee told him. "Right now, I want you to comfort her. Harry is going to spend some time with Celes and the kids. I'll be out so its just you and her. A clue that you are getting to her… the more hurtful things she says. Think you can handle that?"

John nodded. "I think I can, yeah." he said running his hand through his hair.

"The bathroom is over there if you need a break, she can't get out the room by apparating." he smiled. "She isn't fast so you should have that much trouble keeping her in here."

John nodded again. "Alright, sounds good." he said turning to the bed. "Um on the bed then?" he asked.

Harry nodded as he got up slowly. "Right here." he said pointing to where he had been sitting.

John went over and crawled onto the bed. He timidly reaching out and brushed a hair back for her.

Lee looked at Harry, "Anything else you want to add?" he asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Not at this juncture." he said as he watched Roman sleeping with a worried look.

Lee rubbed his shoulders. "She is sensitive but she is also strong. She will be fine." he told Harry. "John there are some books in that nightstand."

John nodded. "Thank you." he said.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then with one last look left the room.

Lee smiled as Roman adjusted for John. She straightened a little and wrapped an arm around his waist and draped a leg over his. "We will be back soon." he told John and walked out closing the door softly behind him.

Roman woke with a groan some time during the middle of the afternoon. Lana was kicking her and demanding food. She hugged tightly to Harry... she frowned as she felt the body. He was taller but didn't feel like Lee. She looked up and gave a gasp when she saw John. "What are you doing here? Go away." She told him but her arms were still wrapped around him.

John shook his head and continued to rub her back in slow circles. "No, I'm to stay with you until Lee is done shopping." He said to her.

Roman rolled over to her other side. "This is a private room. You cant have this one." She groaned as she sat up. She looked at John. "You love her right?"

"Yes, I do. But that isn't what this is about." He followed her to the other side of the bed and pulled her back towards him. "I love you too." He said to her.

"Stop touching me!" She snapped as she pulled away from him. "You have no right to touch me. We aren't a couple. And I don't need to hear your stupid lying words. You have Celes now leave me alone."

John sighed and put his hands up. "I won't touch you and I'm not lying. Frustrating woman." He growled and took a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not lying." He said watching her closely.

Roman frowned and sat up. She turned and looked at John. "Look, I know you are replacing me, you don't need to come and try to make me feel better about it. There is nothing you can do to make me feel better about it. I get it alright! You are better at doing the things she like and making her happier about it. So, just leave me alone. Let me finish enjoying my life with Lee and Harry. I won't step on your toes if she wants to spend more time with you. So…" tears ran down her eyes. "So just… leave me alone and stop throwing it in my face!"

John shook his head. "I'm not rubbing anything in your face, I'm not replacing you." he sighed and reached out to wipe tears off her cheeks and stopped himself. "Please… please stop crying. Open your eyes, I am not lying. I dont lie about things that mean something and me loving you means something." he said dropping his hand and sitting up on the bed.

She shook her head. "You don't know me. So you can't love me. You are just lying to yourself and to me. You are Celes' so stop it! Just stop it! Go away and take care of Celes!"

"I can take care of both of you, just like Lee and Harry do. I dont have to know you to know I love you Roman. I just do. I feel it, just like I feel it with Celes. Please stop throwing up walls and resisting me. Let me love you." he said to her.

She gave a humorless laugh. "You really think you can do what they can? I _highly_ doubt it. You don't have what it takes! You aren't _apart of us_. You aren't _apart_ of me! You have have Celes. She needs you to do the things that I can't do." She sniffed and cried some more. She slipped off the bed and sat next to her as she cried. She didn't want to lose Celes. She also wanted John, but John had more in common with Celes and they fit way better than he did with her. It was good she stepped back and just pushed him away.

John followed her down to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. He looked over at her and bent so he was looking up into her face but not touching. "You need to calm down, okay? Lets just… be friends okay? Come on we have to at least try that for Celes, right?" he said to her in a friendly voice.

Roman sniffed and looked at him as she peaked from behind her hands as she cried. "Celes?" she asked.

John smiled. "Yeah, Celes. She loves you and wants you to be happy, so lets be friends because then you'll be happier and she will be happy too." he said coaxing her a little more.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "O… okay." she told him. "For Celes."

John nodded. "Now, that little girl inside is kicking the hell out of you, so take some deep breaths and I can get us something to eat." he said to her with a smile. "Do you need help standing?" he asked her.

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No, I can get up." she told him. She rubbed her baby bump and soothed Lana so she wasn't kicking as hard. She was upset that Ro was upset. When she settled down, she turned on her knees and used the bed to stand.

John stood slowly with her and tucked his hands into his pockets. He gave her a smile. "So you hungry, I know I am. I can make us something or I can just summon something you want." he shrugged.

She sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "I want chicken enchiladas." She got up and rubbed her stomach. "I can make them."

John nodded. "Alright, lets go to the kitchen then. You can teach me how to make them. I've never made them and I'd like to know how if thats alright." he said to her.

She frowned at him and then nodded. "Okay." She told him. She rubbed her belly again and walked down to the kitchen. She sat at the island and nodded towards the refrigerator of awesome. "Chicken breast needs to be boiled.

John walked over to the fridge and gave a little noise of surprise when he opened it and then grabbed out the chicken breast. He thawed it with his magic and set it aside to set up a pot to boil it in. Once he had that going he turned back to Roman. "Need to do anything while we wait for that?"

She gave him a list of seasonings that he needed to be added to the chicken. She then told him to cut up the onion. When the chicken was done and drained the smell had caused Luke, Danger, and Miles to come venturing into the kitchen.

"Are you making enchiladas?" Luke asked.

"I am, you mom is teaching me how." John said to Luke with a smile.

"Are you going to make fidio?" He asked as he put Danger and Miles in the same seat.

"We can do that too."

"Mr. John, can you make pineapple ice cream?" Danger asked him.

Miles bounced next to Danger nodding. "Oh yeah!" he said sounding similar to the koolaid guy.

John chuckled. "I can if you mom says its alright." he said to them.

"Mummy, please? Can we have some? Please, we haven't had any since last year." Danger told Roman.

Roman laughed, "You guys want pineapple ice cream?"

"Mum," Luke complained. "Please?"

Roman chuckled, "Okay you guys can have pineapple ice cream." She looked up at John as she continued to shred the chicken. "Will you make it for them?"

"Yes I will." he said smiling around at the three kids.

Celes came in looking a little frantic and when she laid eyes on the three kids in the kitchen she narrowed them. "You scared the life out of me! Next time you want to leave the room we are in please tell me!" she said to them holding her hand over her heart. "You are going to kill me!" she exclaimed.

Miles, unfazed by his mothers outburst grinned at her. "Mr. John is making us pineapple ice cream!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Danger told her and bounced in the chair with Miles.

Luke gave Celes a sheepish smile. "Sorry, mama. I'll make sure to say something next time."

Celes sighed and looked at Luke. "That is all I ask, smoosh." she said to him and took a deep breath and became aware of John and Roman. "Oh, hi." she said and walked over to Roman and kissed her cheek affectionately. "How are you?" she asked her.

She gave a smile. "Hungry." She told her. "Making chicken enchiladas and fidio." she told her.

Celes smiled. "That sounds yummy." she looked across the island at John and gave him a brilliant smile. "She being a slave driver?" she asked him, she wanted to go over and kiss him but she didn't want to upset Roman so she settled for wrapping her arms around Roman, which in her opinion was just as good.

John smiled at her. "Not at all." he told her. "Its good to learn something too."

"Luke, do me a favor and pull out those tortillas. You done shredding the cheese?" Roman asked John.

John held up the bowl. "Yep." he said to her with a smile.

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed Roman's cheek again. "You two have fun, call us when its done we have the kids up in the dance studio." she said to Roman and left the kitchen.

"Here you go mum." Luke gave her the tortillas.

Roman smiled at him and took the tortillas. "John can you open the two cans of chili?"

John nodded and did as she asked and then brought them over to her. "There you go." he said holding them out.

She took it and poured it into the cookie sheet and over the tortillas. She put added chicken, onions, and cheese then rolled it and set it into the sheet. "Just like that," she told John. "Get that other cookie sheet and help me roll. We have lots of mouths to feed."

John smiled and did what she told him too taking up a seat next to Miles and Danger's he looked at Roman for a minute and then looked away. "So, do you make more than just Pocket Kitchens?" he asked her.

"Yes, I made lushus licorice, its one of the products I'm known for with the women. A lot of products at WWW I helped make. Most of the girl products, and the daydream kit." She told him. "We will be going there pretty soon. I'll have Celes show you what I did."

"Mum makes lots of things!" Luke said excitedly. "I'm going to be like her and Dad when I'm in school." he smiled.

John smiled at Luke. "You start this year don't you? Are you excited?" he asked him.

"Oh, yes! I have heard lots of stories from mum and Uncle Georgie. I can't wait to discover the castle and create things for myself and see the Swamp." he said.

Roman gave a smile as she watched Luke and roll enchiladas. The older he got the more she looked like Fred and George. His brain was always reeling with ideas and even created a few of his own. He really was on his way on making a name for himself. "You going to take Jude with you?"

Luke gave her a mischievous look. "Jude needs to get into more trouble, have lots of fun." he looked over to Danger and miles and poked Danger's nose.

She scrunched up her nose and leaned into his finger and giggled.

John smiled as he watched how well Luke was with his younger siblings, he enjoyed how it didn't seem to matter who their mother or father was they all treated one another like family. "Well it sounds like you have it all planned out then." he said to Luke as he continued to roll enchiladas. He smiled at Roman and went to say something but stopped himself and went back to his task.

They made four trays of enchiladas. Roman washed her hands as John put them in the oven. She cleaned up the counter and climbed back onto her seat. She waited for for John to wash his hands. "There packets of little short noodles. Take out four packets and brown them in the pan with oil and the rest of the onions."

John did as she said and as he cooked he started to hum a hawaiian song to himself.

When the the noodles were browned she added water and tomato sauce and covered it. "You can make your soft serve." She told John and watched the kids cheer. There was sitting there to make sure John made it.

John started the process of making the soft serve. He pulled out two large pineapples from the fridge, which had not been there until he needed them. He started to slice them and waved his hand to make an ice cream maker appear. He began to hum again as he went through the steps of making the soft serve. When it came time to crank the ice cream out he allowed Miles and Danger to try first and then smiled at Luke. "You want to have a go before I take over?" he asked him.

"Excellent," said Luke, he jumped off his stool and went over to John and climbed up on the stool and did as he was told. "I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." he said.

Roman frowned as she watched Luke. She shook her head and looked at him. "What was that?" She asked.

"I need to visit WWW, I'm nearly out of some supplies." Luke told her. He paused as he looked at his mother and frowned. He felt the subtle change in her. "I'm sorry, mum." he said.

Roman shook her head as she wiped at tears. "Its… its not your fault, baby." she told him. She tried to pull her self together but the tears just started to really fall. She was a mess. she was a total mess and she couldn't get a hold of herself.

"Come on, Danger, Miles." Luke said as he picked them up off the stool they were sitting in. "Lets go find something else to do."

"But…" Danger said as she looked over to her mother. "Why is she crying?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Miles took Danger's hand. "Mama says sometimes Mummies cry. She will be okay." he said with a little nod.

John stopped what he was doing and went over to Roman he timidly reached out and patted her shoulder. "Hey, what happened?" he asked gently wanting to comfort her but not knowing if she wanted that.

She sniffed and tried harder to pull it together. "I'm sorry… I'm just…" she wiped at her eyes and cried a little harder and shook her head.

John continued to rub her shoulder. He wanted to sit down and pull her into his lap and hold her and make her feel better but that would probably upset her more.

Harry walked into the kitchen as if being pulled by some force. He walked over to Roman and picked her up and sat down in her chair with her in his lap. He smiled at John and ran his fingers through Roman's hair. "What happened, Ku'uipo?" he asked her gently.

"I'm sorry…" She told him as she held him closer. "It was nothing… I just… I just thought that Luke said something else." she sniffed and cried harder. She was a wreck. Her emotions were all over.

Harry rested his cheek on top of her head and rocked her. "Is this about Fred?" he asked her gently.

John watched them helplessly then went back over to check the food that was cooking and to keep himself busy. He wanted to help her feel better so badly, his heart was hurting for her.

She nodded and continued to cry. She started to settle down. She sniffed and rubbed her face into Harry's shirt. "I hate this pregnancy." she whispered. "I can't control my emotions. I always seem to be in one extreme to the other." she told him. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. It was nothing."

Harry sighed and continued to hold onto her rubbing her back. "Ro, its fine. Its not nothing." he said to her and kissed her forehead. "Hey you should ask Celes some tips, she was a lot like this when she was pregnant with Albie." he said trying to make a little joke hoping to get her to laugh.

She gave a little laugh as she remembered Celes being pregnant with Albie. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Do you guys have code names for my moods too?"

Harry chuckled. "Maybe we do, and maybe we don't. Ill never tell." he teased poking her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and then leaned into his finger a little and giggled. "I'm sorry. Luke said he needed to go to WWW for some supplies. For a moment I thought I heard Fred say he needed to go to Zonko's for Stink Pellests." she wiped at her eyes again. "I just… I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be, its fine really." he said kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled down at her just as the oven timer went off alerting them to the need to take the enchiladas out.

John smiled. "I got it." he said and went about removing them.

Roman looked over, "Is the cheese melted and the sauce looks none watery?" She asked him as she looked over.

John checked and nodded. "Cheese melted sauce non watery check." he said to her with a smile.

"Take it out. Is the water cooked out of the fideo?" she asked him.

He checked and nodded. "It is in fact." he said with a grin over his shoulder.

"Turn it off." She told him. "Dinner is ready." she told him. She looked up at Harry and kissed him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Lee whistled to himself as he walked in holding a couple of bags. He gave a little frown and then smiled. "Smells good in here. You cooked?" he asked set the bags down.

"Depends, did you get me something too?" Roman asked.

He smiled, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he teased.

Roman frowned. "That is what Harry just got done telling me."

Harry laughed. "We think alike, when you love someone as we do it happens." he said giving Lee dreamy eyes as he continued to chuckle.

Lee shook his head, "I got you something too, baby. But I guess I'll just have to return it."

Harry chuckled. "Oh no, I wont be baited that easly." he said to him. "You have to try a lot harder than that Buttercup."

Celes walked in surrounded by a brood of kids carrying Bree in her arms. "Food done, we have complainers." she asked with a little grin.

"Yes, we just finished." Roman smiled and tried to slip off Harry's lap.

"So, I can't bait you? No even for prime tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup?" Lee asked Harry holding up the tickets to fan himself.

Harry came off his chair and grabbed for them. "You are _not_ serious, mate!" he said to him in excitement.

"I had to give you something for your birthday." Lee told him as he held the tickets out of reach.

Roman giggled as she watched them. "I think you have been had, Koa." She told him as she started to put kids into chairs.

John walked over and started to help Roman with the kids giving Celes a smile.

Harry shook his head. "Well damn, you win this one Jordan, but you wait… you just wait." he said with a little sigh.

Celes smiled and waved her hand and a little bouncy seat appeared she strapped Bree into it and covered her with a blanket and took a seat and started bouncing Bree with her foot as she started to hum watching her family.

Lee chuckled and handed Harry the tickets. "Yeah, well I'm going to relish in this moment." He told him.

Roman shook her head. as she started to make plates for the kids. She passed the plates to John to give to the kids. The little ones received one enchilada a piece and a little portion of fideo while the older ones got two.

Celes picked up a plate to fill it with food only to have it taken away by Harry who filled it for her. He set it down and kissed her temple and then started fill his own plate once it was he sat down in one of the empty chairs on either side of Celes.

Lee made Roman sit and made her plate. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek as he rubbed her baby belly. "Next time I feed you." he told her. "I got you something too, John." He told him.

John stopped mid filling his plate and looked up surprised. "Really?" he asked him and finished filling his plate and went over and took the only open seat left which was next to Celes.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you later." He told him.

"What about me, daddy?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, what about us?" Danger asked.

Lee chuckled. "How can I go out shopping and not bring back a little something for all of you?" he smiled as he made his plate. "When you are done eating then I'll give you all what I got."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well we all know why this impromptu trip was made." he pointed out and looked down at Celes' breasts. He had gotten to see them for about ten seconds when she had pulled him into the restroom off the studio and flashed them to him.

Celes blushed and ate her food pretending not to know what he could possibly be talking about.

Roman smiled as she looked over at Celes. "I know I had fun." she winked.

Lee frowned, "Hey! Mine."

Celes blushed deeper. "I couldnt help it." she said softly.

Harry chuckled. "When it comes to Roman you rarely can." he said to her.

Roman smiled as she ate.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "I should have known." he sighed as he continued to eat. He winked at Celes. " _I got you something really pretty."_ he told her.

Celes smiled at him still a blush in her cheeks. " _Thank you."_ was all she could think to say and went back to her food. She peaked up at John to see how he was taking the conversation.

John smiled as he watched them. The conversation was adult and yet innocent so that the kids didn't understand. He watched the kids eat happily. They were well rounded in all the things they did and ate. It was amazing on how they all did what they were told. So well behaved and spoke well too.

Roman nudged John, "Will you put another on mine?" she asked him as she lifted her plate to him.

John smiled and took her plate and got her another enchilada. "There you go." he said to her giving her a warm smile.

Celes looked at them for a minute and gave a tiny smile and then looked around the island. "So whats the plan for this evening?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I have paperwork to do for The Ministry, I'm on summer break from Hogwarts so I guess that means my ministry duties are to be done. Oh and I have to go over some new stuff for the club to teach the band this week." he laughed a little.

"I'm going to the club tonight." Roman told them.

Lee frowned down at her then gave a smile. "Great, John can go with you after he helps bath the kids. Celes and I have some _talking_ to do."

Roman frowned up at him. "I can wait for Harry."

Harry gave a shake of the head. "Sorry Ku'uipo, I have a lot to do I wont be able to go with you tonight." he said to her with a smile.

Celes felt excited and disappointed at the same time. She knew why they were pushing John into spending time with Roman but she wanted to spend time with him too and explore their new relationship. She looked over at Lee, she really wanted to know what he had gotten her though too.

Lee winked at her and gave her a sly smile that said: 'Just you wait'. "So John, will go with you, butterfly. You don't mind, do you?" he asked her. "She will be slave driver there."

Roman frowned as she looked at Harry. Something was going on and she wasn't sure she liked it. "Yeah, because I'm the boss." she said still looking at Harry.

Harry groaned and looked at her with heated eyes. "Woman." he growled at her.

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head.

John looked between the two of them trying to figure out what just happened but nodded at Lee. "I can go with her, that works."

Roman gave Harry a smile. "Good, then we are going to work." She looked at Rius as he raised his hand. "Oh, no. You are not going with me tonight. I told you only in the day time."

Rius gave a little pout as if remembering that little fact and went back to his food.

Harry shook his head. "I can't, Ro. I really need to stay here tonight to try and finish that paperwork."

She gave a growl and went back to eating. "Fine."

Lee shook his head. "Who wants seconds?" he asked the kids.

Noah nodded eagerly. "I do!"

Miles looked at his older brother. "But theres ice cream." he said.

Noah frowned. "Oh, nevermind I'm okay." he said grinning at Lee.

Rius bobbed his head agreeing.

Jude wasn't paying attention, she was locked in conversation with Luke about something he was working on.

Rain raised her hand. "I like mummy's enchiladas. I'll have ice cream tomorrow." She said and handed her plate to Lee.

Lee smiled and nodded. "Very well." he put another enchilada onto her plate and gave it to her.

Later that night after John got soaked head to toe with bath water and the kids were put into bed Lee handed him a bag. "Its a turtle necklace made of koa wood. I'm sure you know it stands for a warrior… its uh, it's kind of for us guys. I'm Celes' warrior, Harry is Ro's warrior and I figured you can be the protector of the house." he shrugged. "Plus I got you a blanket. It gets cold here."

John smiled at Lee. "Thanks." he said to him looking in the bag. He wasn't completely sure he deserved to wear the symbol of a warrior but he would to not offend anyone. "Yeah it does get cold here. Last school year was the first time I'd ever seen snow in my whole life."

Lee chuckled. "Yeah." He watched John and gave a sigh. "There is more to a warrior than fighting. Just keep that in mind." He clapped him on the back and chuckled. "You might want to change out of your wet clothes."

John chuckled himself. "Yeah, I was just going to head to do that." he said.

Lee smiled as he found Celes sitting in the kitchen eating some of the soft serve ice cream John made. "I got you a few things." he said holding the bag in his hand.

Celes took another bit of ice cream and licked the spoon off slowly. "Did you now? Do I get to see them?" she asked him blushing a little.

"Oh, yes, but I get to put them on you." He told her as his eyes heated up and he licked his lips. "You did heal yourself, right? I can change them, right?"

Celes nodded. "I did, I think I even used you to do it actually." she said thinking about it and then nodded. "Channel heals work better on me so … yes I did." she shivered and took another bite of ice cream and goosebumps covered her as and she felt her nipples harden which you could see clear as day through the dress that basically hung off of her.

He moaned as he latched his eyes onto her nipples. "I am going to enjoy this and hoppe you do too." He said as he walked over to her. He ran his fingers down her arms. He opened the bag and pulled out a couple of pieces. "I have nice dangly ones." He picked up the ones that were dangly. Emeril's decorated the stings. "Then I have these that decorate around the nipple." He picked up the circular rings that could keep the holes in placed but had a pretty design to frame the nipple. "Then I have this one. A ring that connects to a chain and then connects to another ring." he moaned. "And lastly there is this." he picked up a chain that looked complicated. "Its a necklace that dip down, then connects to each nipple, and wrapped around the back."

Celes looked at them all and moaned a little. "Well you don't you just go all out. It's all very pretty. Which one do I get tonight?" She asked with a shiver,

Lee smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I'll be nice and put the nipple frames on. Those are pretty, aren't they? They even have diamonds."

Celes looked at them and nodded. "They're beautiful." She whispered and shivered again. She pushed her ice cream away. "You should take me now..." She moaned again still looking at all the pretty.

He chuckled as as he packed them up and scooped Celes in his arms. He apparated them up to their room. He gave a mischievous chuckle as he tossed her onto the bed and straddled her. He waves his hand and she was nude. He leaned down and kissed her and moaned. He cupped her breast and ran his thumbs over her nipples.

Celes arched her back and gave a loud moan as her legs went numb and her body started to shake and heat up she looked up at Lee and ran her hands down over his arms and pressed her legs together as she felt her clit began to throb with desire.

He moaned as he looked down at her. "You like that, don't you?" he continued to rub his thumbs over her nipples. He gave a growl and waved his hands, so that he was nude. He settled between her legs and thrust into her. He moaned and looked down at her. "I'm going to enjoy this." he told her and played with her nipples not doing anything else.

Celes started to shiver harder and arched her back farther. She could already feel her body tightening as her orgasm was building up. She looked up at him and gave a whimper and a moan and rolled her hips a little running her shaking hands over his shoulders.

He moaned as he kissed her neck. He was enjoying this very much. He didn't have to do anything and she was already getting ready to come. It was amazing to feel and see. He gave another chuckle as he watched her. She had given him the key to her torture and he was going to even the score Ro had on them.

Celes started moan louder and rolled her hips a little more and she gripped his shoulder and gave a loud squeal as her orgasm washed over her and she shook so hard she could barely do anything else. She moaned loudly and looked up at him as she jerked taking deep breaths.

He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. "You, little minx, have made me a happy man." He kissed her again as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. "You gave me a portable kitchen." he moaned and kissed her again and dipping his tongue into her mouth again. "And you got your nipples pierced. I'm going to terrorize you every chance I get." he growled as he started to thrust into her hard and fast.

Celes gave little shrieks with each thrust and smiled. She was glad she made him happy, but she was a little nervous. She screamed out a moan and felt her body heat up more. She pulled on the back of his neck and brought his lips down on hers again and gave a growl and then a scream as she rolled her hips and met his thrusts.

Lee grunted with each thrust and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and nipped at it. He enjoyed the feel of her. He always enjoyed Celes. he enjoyed making her crazy and making her scream but now… he moaned against her neck and thrust harder and faster. He kissed her collar bones and then gave a long and slow lick at her nipple.

Celes screamed as her body tightened in another orgasm, she continued to roll her hips but she was shaking hard now and her whole body kept tightening and jerking. She kept screaming out her moans as she came down from her orgasm only to feel another one building fast.

Lee pulled out and flipped her over. He thrust into her from behind and moaned louder. He leaned over her as he thrust into her and cupped her breast. He played with her nipples and moaned against the back of her neck. He scraped his teeth against the back of her shoulder and thrust harder.

Celes screamed with each thrust and spread her legs as far apart as she could get them and and pressed back into him. She screamed louder and in a higher pitch when she came again for the third time. She almost fell over but Lee didn't let her he just kept going and Celes kept screaming as the stimulation hit an all time high. She felt the next orgasm building and the pressure as her juices leaked out of her. She rocked back against him shaking and screaming out her moans.

Lee moaned louder as he felt his orgasm finally fill him. He didn't want this to end yet. He still had more to do. He rested his forehead against the back of her shoulder and growled as his body started to shake. He thrust faster into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto him with each thrust.

Celes dropped her head back on his shoulder and continued to scream she brought her hands down and dug them into his thighs and arched her back more as she felt her body tighten as her fourth orgasm started to come on. She screamed a little louder and turned her head and nipped his neck and then pulled away. And kept screaming out her moans. Her legs were shaking so hard she felt like she was only being held up by Lee at this point.

Sweat beaded their bodies. Lee moaned as he thrust into her. He slid a hand up her body and rested it between her breast. He moaned into her ear and bit her earlobe and gave a growl. "Celes…" he licked down her neck and bit into the crook of her neck where her shoulder connected.

Celes gave a loud scream as her body tightened more and she tried to shut her legs as she felt the pressure coming on stronger. She gripped Lee's thighs harder as her whole body shook with the need to release. "LEE!" she screamed at him shaking her head.

Lee nodded as he panted. "Do it…" He growled. "Come… NOW!" he roared as he held her tightly to his body.

Celes let out a loud scream that cut out in the middle as she came the fourth time, she also released her juices but this time instead of just gushing out they sprayed out. Her legs shook uncontrollably and as she rode out her orgasm she kept gripping Lee's thighs.

Lee held her shaky and weithering body into his arms. "That's my girl…" he breathed. "That's my girl." He laid them down but held her still into his body and still buried into her core. He panted and took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Oh yes…" he moaned as he slid a hand down to her clit and flicked it with his finger. "Oh yes, my little minx." He chuckled and kissed her neck and moaned against her neck. "This is going to be a long night for you… a very long night."

Celes moaned as her body tightened again and shook still she was light headed and wanted more. Her body was over stimulated and for the first time she didn't want to stop. She wanted to see how far she could drive her body. She gave another hoarse moan and rolled her hips a little and settled in for her long night.

He kissed her neck some more and then rubbed her clit in lazy circles. "I think I changed my mind. I'm going to put the chain on you. That will look prettier." he moaned as he just picture it. "You should have seen me in the shop. I couldn't stop moaning. And my mouth just kept watering."

Celes gave a silent moan and turned and looked back at him. "I would have liked to see that." she whispered as her body started to calm down but still stayed stimulated by what he was doing to her clit.

He chuckled and looked down at her. "I'm going to eat you alive." he kissed her. "I just want to bite you and leave hickies all over your body. Then you will look like a leopard." he moaned. "First thing first." he rolled her over and laid on top of her as he pulled the bag. He kissed between her breast as he pulled out the chain. He looked at her nipple rings carefully. he didn't want to hurt her so he studied the way they looked and what he held in his hand. "Did it hurt when you got them done?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I cried, but the pain was gone before I even got home." she whispered shivering again.

"Awe, you poor thing." he kissed on of her nipples. "I love you, but don't hurt yourself for me, okay?" he told her. "I have to admit, I'm glad you girls go alone. I think I would have punched the guy out."

Celes gave him a smile. "It was a girl, I made sure so I didn't have to lie if you or Harry asked." she whispered to him and gave a silent laugh.

He chuckled and shook his head. "We are bad. I know." he smiled at her as he wrapped his mouth around one nipple and swirled his tongue around it. When he pulled back the ring was gone from her nipple. He smiled at her as he spit it out to the side and slowly worked on the new on. When it was on he kissed her nipple again and licked it. "How is that.?"

Celes shivered and felt her legs go weak again and looked down at it. "Oh… yes." she whispered.

He smiled at her as he did the other the exact same way. He smiled down at his handy work and the pretty chain the connected her breast. "And when you need to breast feed You can unhook the chair right here and undo the ring." He told her.

Celes looked down at what he was showing her and nodded. "Its very pretty Lee, thank you." she whispered and shivered as her body gave a little jerk. She looked up at him. "I love you, I'm glad I've made you happy. Should have done this years ago." she gave a silent laugh and blushed a little. "Although I probably wouldn't have been bold enough." she added.

"Its okay, you have them now." he told her and gave a long slow lick at her nipple and did the same to her other one.

Celes gave a hoarse moan as her body jerked and her legs went weak again. She brought her hands up into his hair and gripped it but didn't pull it. She arched her back into him.

"I like this." he moaned as he licked her nipple. He licked the chain and gave it a little pull and then licked her other nipple. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Celes nodded as she rolled her hips just slightly. "D-do your w-worst." she whispered.

He growled as he crawled onto his knees. "You aren't going to have a voice when I'm done with you." He told her as he thrust into her again. He picked her up so that she sat on his lap. He thrust hard into her and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He moaned as he felt the light brush of the chain. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips and felt herself already beginning to tighten. These nipple rings were insane. She was already pretty sensitive before but now. She started to shake and gripped his shoulders and gave a little shriek giving up on her attempt to save her voice at all.

Lee chuckled, "It's not going to work, just give in." he told her as he kissed her throat. He licked up her neck to her chin and nipped it. He used his thumbs to press into her nipples.

Celes gave a tiny scream and pressed her breasts into him as her body tightened in an orgasm already. She clung to his shoulders as if they were a lifeline. She was shaking hard again already and and screamed out another moan and rolled her hips wanting more still.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He thrust faster and harder into her. He kissed down to her breast and bent her backwards so that her breast was present to him. He gave a growl and latched onto one nipple. He sucked and licked on it. He moaned as he tasted her milk and switched to the other. He licked her clean and left little hickies on her. He took the chain in his mouth and pulled on it.

Celes gave a scream of pure pleasure when he pulled on the chain. Her eyes went wide and she bent up a little to look at him. "S-shit." she moaned out and rolled her hips more as she tightened more. She was going to come again and if he kept pulling on the chain like that he'd probably get her to come twice in a row one right on top of the other.

He chuckled and growled as he pulled on it a little more and continued to thrust hard and fast into her. He was loving her reaction. He wanted to tie her down or strap her down and just play with her until he was content. Gag her so that he could hear her plead for him to take her. He growled as he pulled on the chain again.

Celes screamed as she came again, and then barely got any time to come down and she screamed louder as she came again. Her body shook hard and she looked up at Lee who just kept going and she screamed now with every thrust he did. She rolled her hips and dug her fingernails into his forearms and closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her.

Lee moaned as he thrust faster and harder into her. He moved over to her other nipple and licked up her nipple and pulled on it. He growled against it. He pulled her back up and kissed her. he slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. He fell back onto the bed so that he was laying on his back looking up at her. He cupped her breast and thrust so hard that he was lifting her off the bed.

Celes planted her hands on his chest and arched her back and pressed her breasts into his hands and screamed as she started to roll her hips with him. Everytime he thrust into her though he lifted her. Celes got a little thrill out of it and her screams came in a higher pitch now and her body was starting to tighten again. She was going to come so much she wasnt going to have anything left when he was finally done with her. She felt her orgasm wash over her again and screamed again.

Lee moaned as he rolled back onto his head. A hand slid down to her clit and rubbed at it. "Oh God!" He growled as he felt his orgasm fill him. He needed to get her off one last time. He tweaked her nipple, clit, and then thrust into her. He was a triple threat and he enjoyed the feeling of it all.

Celes felt her next orgasm creeping up right after the other. She screamed louder her voice going hoarse and her throat getting scratchy. She looked down at Lee and felt her body tightening again and then she let it go again and came hard and gave a scream that you probably heard all the way down the street.

Lee roared out his own orgasm as he lifted her off the bed with one last thrust. When he collapsed back onto the bed Celes collapsed upon him. He laid weakly on the bed and moaned as he felt Celes jerk on top of him. He gave a chuckle. "Can… you talk… now?" he asked.

Celes went to open her mouth and say something but no sound came out at all. She gave a silent laugh and looked up at him. " _No, I can't."_ she sent to him. " _That was insane and so… I'm going to say it… fucking hot…"_

Lee laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He took another breath. "Yeah, that was fucking hot." he told her.

She gave a silent giggle and snuggled on top of his chest careful to hold her own chest still. She nodded. " _I think I made you a little mad."_ she sent him.

"Oh no, you aren't going to take this victory from me. Just by taking your voice away that makes us even." he told her. "And I'm going to make sure Ro knows too."

Celes shivered and closed her eyes. " _I think she will figure it out."_ she teased.

He chuckled and yawned. He looked at the clock on the table and saw it was three in the morning. "Give me another point. Its three in the morning." he told her.

Celes gave a silent moan and then sent him one and yawned herself. " _No ramen for us today."_ she said to him rubbing her cheek over his heart.

He sighed, "No, no ramen for us, unfortunately." he told her as he yawned. He pulled up at blanket and covered them. "Sorry about tonight, I know you wanted to spend time with John… I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to have you." he said as he rubbed her back.

Celes shook her head. " _John and Ro need to spend time together, and believe you me, this made up for it ten fold. I've waited a long time for this."_ she said and gave silent sigh and yawned so big her eyes watered. She snuggled a little closer and shut her eyes. " _I love you Razboinic Meu."_ she said to him.

"I love you too." he sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her.

Roman woke up only a few hours of sleep. She sighed and found her bed empty of Lee. She knew Harry had work so she didn't want to disturb him so she had fallen asleep alone. She pulled on a blue strapless maxi dress that started off dark blue and lighten up as it went down. She pushed her long hair over her shoulder and walked out of her room. She poked her head into Harry and Cele's room and found it empty. She bit her lower lip and frowned as she walked passed down the hall to the stairs and passed John's room and the group room. She paused as she looked at John's room. She shook her head and poked her head into the group room and found it empty too. She gave a huff and placed her hands on her hips. She bit her lower lip and then connected to John's power and looked for everyone. Lee and Celes had just fallen asleep and Harry was in the library still doing paperwork. She sighed and turned to go that direction.

John poked his head out his door and looked up and down the hall and his eyes landed on Roman and he smiled. "Hi, Good Morning."

She paused and looked at him. "Morning." she whispered and continued down the hall.

John nearly walked out of his room to follow her but thought better of it. He watched her go with a sigh and then went back into his room.

A small knock sounded on his door.

John blinked in surprise and opened his door and looked down at Roman. "Uh, hi." he said. He was just wearing pajama pants.

Roman looked at him and felt her body heat up. She blushed and looked down at her belly. "Will you go with me?" she whispered. "Lee and Celes are sleeping in their room and I think Harry just went to bed. I don't want him to have to wake up now."

John nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. He waved his hand and he was dressed in a pair of khaki board shorts and a hawaiian button down shirt with pale blue plumeria blossoms all over it. He pick up his slippers and stepped out into the hall around her.

Roman looked at him and gave an inward moan. He even looked good in hawaiian clothes. Of course he would look good in hawaiian clothes. She shook her head to clear it. They walked down to the foyer where she kept the shoes she mostly wore. She looked down and tried to sleep on her flip flops. She gave a little giggle as she looked down to only see her belly. She pushed her hair back and looked up at John. "Do they match?" she asked.

John dropped his own on the floor and slid them on and then looked at hers and gave a little chuckle she had one white one and one blue one on. He knelt down and helped her right the mistake. He took off the white one holding her ankle lightly and then replaced it with the other blue one then stood back up. "There you go."

She stepped back to see what flip flop he took off and giggled. "I could have gone like that. They would have matched my dress." She shrugged. "Ready?" she ask as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

John nodded. "You'll have to take us." he said knowing she'd have to tap into him again.

She nodded and connected to him and apparated them into an alley next to the ramen shot. "Sorry about dragging you along." She told him. "But Lana won't be happy and won't let me sleep until I eat."

John shook his head. "No its fine." he said as he followed her into the shop, it had a surprising similarity to the shops back home that served similar food.

She sat at her same table and rubbed her belly. She smiled when the owner came over with a bowl.

"You knew guy? You like ramen?" She asked John. "He is pretty too." She told Roman.

Roman laughed, "You think so?"

"Oh, yes. I know pretty boys. He is pretty. No funny ideas. My wife no like when pretty boys talk to us." She told him.

John smiled. "Then after these words I will not talk to you to spare you from an upset wife." he laughed.

She laughed. "I like him. I tease you. Wife knows I only love here. You want ramen? You ever have ramen?"

John nodded. "Yes to both, they have a shop on the island I'm from." he said to the owner with an easy smile.

"Good. I be back." She turned to Roman. "How baby? Baby good?" she asked as she rubbed Roman's belly.

Roman giggled, "Yes she is. Lana is very good."

"Good, I be back." She went off to make another bowl of ramen.

Roman giggled as she rubbed her belly. She always seemed to feel better after eating ramen and having her rub her belly. She sighed and then added chili to her ramen. "This is the only place that called to me when my cravings started."

John nodded. "There is a power here." he said looking around. "Not a bad one, just a presence of it." he said leaning back and crossing his arms watching Roman eat. He didn't feel Kama at all right now with exception of his power which he used to asses the baby as he did everytime he was near Roman. He hadn't actually had to deal with Kama since he pushed him down to protect Celes the day before. He hoped at least for now it stayed that way.

Roman frowned at him. "It is you." She told him as she looked up at him. "You are checking me, aren't you?"

John sighed. "Yes, I am. I do every time we are close. Its… its in my nature. To heal." he said softly and looked down.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Okay, fine. It can't be helped. But she is doing good. I talk to her all the time."

John smiled and nodded. "She likes to talk to you." he said softly.

"All my kids do. Luke is my baby. I learned a lot from him." She gave a sad smile. "I had lost my powers with Rain so I don't have that connection with her. Cello is just like Luke sometimes, but he likes to tell me what to do like his daddy." she shook her head and ate her ramen.

John smiled and nodded. "I like that you can communicate with your children and Celes' it appears as though some of them have gleaned that much from you. Celes can communicate with them too, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think so." She told him. "Can… can you communicate with them too?"

John smiled and nodded. "I can, but I don't so I don't scare them." he said to her. "I can hear Lana right now." he said saying the babies nickname without being told.

Roman nodded. "They are all chatty when they are in the womb." She told him as she rubbed her bump. "I think its because there is nothing else to do and by talking to them they are entertained."

John nodded. "Shes entertained most when her father is around. She doesn't seem to like him very much, but yet she does." he said with a laugh.

Roman snorted, "Makes sense. He went all caveman on me. He thinks I'm reckless so in order to control me he got me pregnant." she stabbed at her noodles. "Butt monkey."

John chuckled and smiled at the owner when she came back over and put a bowl of ramen in front of him. He bowed to her. "Thank you." he said. When she left them again and looked at Roman. "Be glad he doesn't have my ability. I can choose to get a woman pregnant with a thought if I want." he said.

Her head snapped up, "Really? Can you prevent a woman from getting pregnant too?"

John nodded. "Yes I can." he said as he started to eat his ramen.

"I think you should help us out… Well… Celes is happy just being pregnant all the time. I… I enjoy it but I rather not be pregnant _all_ the time. I lose my powers and it makes me dependent on Lee and Harry and it drives me out of my mind!"

John cracked a smile and nodded. Then he gave a little frown. "Does Celes not lose her power as well… its just when Kama… took her… sort of she didn't have a whole lot of power but when i was around her while she was pregnant with Bree she had her power." he asked Roman just trying to understand.

Roman sighed. "Her mind was fractured so I was basically lending her my powers. So when she was pregnant they would lessen. With Bree her mind is healed so she has all her powers plus whatever powers she can tap into mine." she ate more of her noodles. She gave them a frown as a thought hit her. It was easy to talk to him… well it was always easy to talk to him but… she should be upset… shouldn't she? No, they were being friends for Celes' sake. She shook her head to clear it and continued to eat them.

John watched her as he ate, and they ate in silence for a bit. He pushed his bowl away about an hour later.

" _Roman! Please tell you are not alone…"_ Came Harry's call through their link.

Roman jumped when she heard Harry's voice. " _If I was alone I wouldn't be able to get back. No, I'm not alone. I asked John. You needed sleep and Lee and Celes had just fell asleep."_ she told him to sooth him.

Harry relaxed. " _Sorry, I woke up and didnt feel you in the house. My mind went all crazy caveman. Okay. Enjoy yourself… damn it. Owls from bloody…"_ he cut out of the connection.

John looked at Roman. "Everything okay?"

Roman frowned and nodded. " _Owls from where?"_ She asked Harry.

Harry sent her a growl. " _Hogwarts, someone thrown the time schedule off the post is two hours early."_ he sent back to her.

She giggled. She would have loved to see owls giving him letters this early. She rubbed her belly and nodded to John. "Yes. Harry woke up and panicked a little." She told him. "Ready to go?"

John nodded and stood up. He helped Roman stand and paid for the food for them and led her back out of the shop and apparated them back to the house. They walked back into the house and he looked down at her. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked her.

"No, I'm going to find Harry." she said as she kicked off her flip flops. "Thank you." she told him as she started to walk away.

John grabbed her hand to stop her and make her look at him. "Thank _you_ " he said looking into her eyes and then he let her hand go kicked off his own flops and strolled back up the stairs to his room.

Roman frowned as he left. She didn't know why he was thanking her but for some odd reason she felt nervas and felt a little blush creep up her cheeks. She shook her head cleared it. " _Harry, I'm home. Where are you?"_

" _In the kitchen."_ he sent back to her as he dipped his bleeding finger under the running water.

Roman walked into the kitchen. "What are you… are you bleeding? How did you do that?" she asked him as she reached up into the cabinet for some bandages.

"Bloody bird bit me!" he said hissing.

"Did you shoot it? We could have cooked owl for lunch." She told him as she walked over to him with some bandages.

Harry smiled a little. "No but I sort of knocked it out. The two other owls had to carry it away." he pulled his finger from the water and hissed. "Celes will need to heal this when she gets up, otherwise it will need stitches. Stupid owl." he grumbled.

"I can do it. She taught me how to do basic stuff like that fifth year during the D.A. meetings." She connected to him and hovered her hand over his finger and healed it. She looked at it and smiled. "See all better." she kissed it.

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "How are you today, Ku'uipo?" he asked her.

"I'm better. No weather storms on the horizon." she smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"And how is our Little Lana today?" he asked pressing his cheek to the top of her head with a sigh.

She wiggled against him. "She is happy and full. She says that she wants to hear a story from you though. I told her that you don't know any."

Harry chuckled and pulled away slightly and kneeled down in front of Roman and pressed his lips to her belly. "Once there was this really great House Elf, he kept me from getting onto the Platform to go to school, so your Uncle Ron and I had to fly you Grandpa's car to school and we landed in the whomping willow and Uncle Ron ended up breaking his wand and had to use magical tape to fix it. But it didn't really work and he ended up casting a spell that backfired and he puked up slugs for hours." he chuckled and kissed Roman's belly again.

Roman giggled as she remembered that happening. Then she laughed harder as Lana kicked where Harry kissed her. "She said that was disgusting and you really _are_ a terrible story teller. You were supposed to tell one about princesses."

Harry chuckled and kissed her belly once more and stood up. "I dont know any princess stories."

"She says she will fix that when she is out in the world." She giggled. She rubbed her belly as Lana settled down. "She is getting sleepy."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Alright, well how about I start breakfast because the house will be waking up soon? The letters are on the island. Jude and Luke's letter showed up. You got one, Cel got one and I got one. Mine says I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT students this year." he said to her and kissed her nose as he went to start in on breakfast.

Roman wrinkled her nose and sat at the Island and looked at the letters. She set Luke, Jude, and Celes' aside and looked at hers. She popped the sceal and unfolded the letter. "Well, I guess Celes got her wish because they are asking if I can teach Potions. Oh yay! Potions Mistress. I like the sound of that Mistress McTagget." she giggled. "Sounds a little dirty. Harry will you call me Mistress Ro?"

Harry gave a little moan and stopped cracking eggs and looked at her. "Yes, I will call you that while we are in school." he said to her with a heated look and then went back to cracking eggs.

Roman giggled and shivered. She like that a lot. "Professor McTaggert," She said as she tested that. "Professor Ro… I think I like Professor Ro better. it don't sound like a stick in the mud. Oh! I will have to find my memories. I shall give the same speech Snape gave us." she gave a little squeal and giggled.

Harry groaned. "You'll recall he singled me out that day." he said and shook his head. "You know Lark and Nick called me Professor Dad?" he asked her with a chuckle.

She giggled. "Professor Mama Ro…" she tested out. "You should try calling me that too." She giggled again. "And if you are in my classroom I don't mind singling you out." she told him as she gave him a hot look.

Harry moaned and shook his head. "You are a horrible woman." he groaned. "Can't you see I'm trying to cook?"

A hoarse giggle came from behind them and Celes stepped tenderly into the kitchen with a smile and started going about making herself tea. She just wore a shirt.

Roman's hot eyes latched onto Celes. She loved with she only wore a shirt. "What about now, Harry?" she asked.

Harry growled a little and tried to concentrate and ignore Celes and Roman. It wasnt working though.

Celes gave a little smiled and kissed his cheek and put the pot on to boil and went over and pulled out the lemon grass tea.

Roman smiled. "I love how the shirt rises just so when she reaches up to get something. Oh, and when she rises on her tip toes and reaches up its awesome, especially when the shirt is just a little short you get a peak of her ass."

Harry growled again and turned just as Celes did something like that. He grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Celes gave a hiss and silent moan as her body protested against the rough action. She eased away and gave a sheepish smile and shook her head slowly to say she couldn't have roughness right now.

Roman frowned as she looked at Celes.

"Good morning." Lee said as he walked in. He kissed Celes on the head and then went to kiss Roman but paused when she pulled back. "What?"

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

Lee smiled as he looked over to Celes. "Evened the score… well I'm ahead by a point." He told her.

Celes gave a wide grin as the pot started to whistle and she walked over and turned it off and added hot water to her tea bag. She nodded still grinning. She kissed harry's cheek again and then went over and slowly eased herself into a chair and took a sip of her tea and winced as the hot liquid ran over her raw throat.

"Denied!" Roman told her. "You may have been ahead but you are back down to zero." she told him.

"What? Why? That is prime points there." Lee told her.

"Unnecessary roughness. So you are back to zero, barbarian!" she hissed at him.

Celes gave Lee a sympathetic look when he looked over at her a little shocked. She counted the points. She liked this pain, it was the good I had amazing mind blowing I came more times than I can count pain. She grinned again and sipped more of her tea. She really couldn't stop smiling.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "The Great and Powerful Ro has spoken, mate."

"You're damn skippy, I have." She frowned at Lee. "Shame on you."

He sighed. "I guess I should have seen that coming since she don't like it when I'm rough with Celes… well during this pregnancy, anyways." he said under his breath so that Harry could hear him.

Harry nodded and went back to cooking.

Celes kicked her feet a little and grinned. If she could hum she would. She stopped kicking her feet when her body protested too much. She licked her lips and looked up just as John walked into the kitchen and she suddenly became very aware of her lack of covering and blushed looking down at her tea.

"I will give you one point back, though." Roman told Lee.

"Just one?"

"You made her happy so just one."

"Come on, that should count for at least ten points."

"It would have but the unnecessary is unnecessary." She told him. "What If I wanted her next? Now I can't."

"What is unnecessary?" John asked as he kept his eyes on Celes. She looked good enough to have right there. Wild hair, a long shirt, a glow, a big smile on her face, and pure happiness seeped out of her.

Roman looked over at him and gave a blush, "Uh… nothing." she said and frowned.

Celes licked her lips and smiled at Lee and then turned her gaze on John and if she could make noise she would have gasped at the way he was looking at her. She wanted him to come over and kiss her. They were public now, and she missed his lips. She grinned at him and sipped more of her tea.

Harry simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Well that is different." Lee told Harry. "She usually can speak about sex with no problem. Now they are both blushing. You see that?"

Roman glared at him. "No I'm not." She hissed. "You got a letter." She told Celes and handed her the letter.

Celes took the letter and opened it and unfolded it and read the letter and as she read her grin just got bigger. When she finished she looked up and gave a silent whoop and slipped off her chair and in spite of her sore body started doing a happy dance around the kitchen waving the letter around.

"I told you, didn't I?" Ro told Harry.

Lee smiled, "What good news did you get?" he asked as he took the letter from her and read it. "Ah, so you got your class after all. That's great, Smiles."

Harry chuckled and looked at Roman. "you did tell me." he winked. "Mistress Ro." he added.

Celes bobbed up and down in front of Lee and then bounced up and kissed him then went over and kissed Roman and then Harry and then over to John and bounced up and kissed him and continued her little dance.

John cuckled, "I told you that you needed a step ladder." He told her. He Stopped her and kissed her properly. "Congrates."

Celes looked back at him still smiling her lips tingling. "Thank you." she whispered hoarsely.

He gave a little frown, "What is wrong with your voice?" he asked.

Celes gave a blush and looked down. "Um… Lee… really liked his present." she whispered.

John frowned then everything clicked and he chuckled, "I see. You have amazing power." he told Lee.

Lee raised his tea cup in salute. "I do my best."

Celes gave a little giggle and winced. She sighed and pulled on John's shirt for one last kiss then walked over to Lee and took his hand and placed it on her throat and healed the damage there and smiled and kissed him and then sat back down. "All better." she said and sipped more of her tea.

John just chuckled and shook his head as he sat at the island.

Roman yawned. "We will have to go to Diagon Alley today. Luke and Jude got there letters. I'm sure Nick and Lark also got theres too. They are going to need supplies."

Celes looked down at the letter with Jude's name on it and her heart gave a little tug. She smiled though and looked at Roman. "We can make a day trip out of it, yeah?" she asked her.

"That sounds good. I'm going to nap first though." She told her and kissed her cheek. She slipped off the stool. "Wake me when you guys are ready to go." She told them and walked off to take a nap.

Harry finished the first round of breakfast and served the adults before the chaos of children joined them. He sat down at the island and looked around at all of them. It had been a little odd to have Celes and John kissing in front of them. A jolt, not a bad one just a reality check almost. He started to eat and started to worry about how Roman took it.

Lee ate and looked around to all of them. He really wished Ro didn't have to nap. Then he would have felt an odd completeness. Celes kissing John was a little odd but… right at the same time. "So a day out is the plan for today?"

Celes smiled at Lee. "The kids need the school supplies and I need to replenish my stores to keep up with the clinics needs. " she shrugged. "Seems as good a time as any."

He nodded, "Sounds good. What about you John, do you need any supplies… wait have you been to Diagon Alley?"

John nodded. "I have, and I'm not sure what I need until the school year starts then I just get it from the village. Besides, Im teaching with Harry this year." he said nodding to Harry.

Harry smiled. "Minerva just wants me for NEWT levels." he said with a shrug.

"Well you did teach the D.A. So it shouldn't be all that hard for you." Lee smiled.

"D.A?" John asked them.

Celes gave him a smile. "Dumbledore's Army. Fifth year Harry taught a group of us Defense against the dark arts… and other things." she said.

"Celes also taught basic healing too. Ro taught others how to turn into their animagus. It was one of the best class or training that I have been in." Lee told him.

John nodded. "I can do that." he said matter of factly.

Celes' eyes widened. "Really? Oh what do you turn into? I turn into a hawk." she said eyes shining.

John smiled back at her. "Uh… a chicken." he said and continued to eat.

Lee's grew big and coughed. He looked down at his plate and stuffed as much food in his mouth as he could possibly fit.

Harry chuckled and looked at John. "Why a chicken?"

John smiled. "Well on the islands there are a bunch of wild ones that came from the white man coming and settling. But nowadays they are wild and free… and I liked the idea of feeling free… so a chicken." he shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Thats a good reason." she said nodding and elbowing Lee. "Tell him yours." she said to him.

He swallowed hard. "Peacock." he told him.

John nodded trying really hard to keep a straight face. "Noble bird, good choice." he said keeping his cool.

"It wasn't a choice… it just happened." he grumbled. "Besides… at least I'm not a chicken nugget." he teased.

John grinned. "Like I've never heard that one before. You know chickens don't actually have nuggets." he informed them. "I've spent time as one, they just dont."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Wow…"

Lee chuckled and shook his head too. "I agree with Harry… wow. I don't think I would have shared that story, but okay."

Celes giggled and then gave a mock pout. "Leave Little John alone." she pouted at them. "Big mean dummy heads." she said to them.

"Yeah, uh, no." He told Celes. "He needs to be picked on at some point."

Celes shook her head. "Boys are so weird." she said sounding like her daughter.

Harry chuckled. "Yes weve established you think its odd we beat the shit out of each other and pick on each other mercilessly and still remain friends as weird along time ago, Nani." he said and kissed the side of her head as he got up and started to clean up.

"Yeah, and we also established that you and Ro are better of using our method. Freaken days of bickering and tension for nothing." He shook his head.

John gave a little smile. "Sounds like I have some steps to follow then. Whose first then? I don't fight well so you'll have to go easy on me." he said looking at the two boys seriously but his voice had a teasing tone.

"Neither of them." Celes said to him and shook her head. "You should just skip that part, I'd rather not have another hole put in my wall."

Lee smiled. "That is what the training room is for." He kissed her. "You will know when its time. Besides, kung fu master over here can help you if you really want to fight."

Harry nodded. "I can, and I'm hardly a master. Sensei would laugh his ass off if he heard you say that." he chuckled thinking of the old man.

John nodded but didn't say anything, he was unsure if he wanted to learn to fight.

Lee watched him and nodded. He didn't miss the seriousness in his face. And just by that look he knew he would learn. He would learn when he was ready, but he would learn. "So, how was the club? Ro work you like a slave?"

John relaxed a little and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Yes she did, I did everything from carry to stuff to fixing costumes backstage." he said with a shrug.

He chuckled and shook his head. "So, any difference between you two?"

John gave him a curious look. "Meaning?" he asked.

"She obviously isn't snapping at you any more, so did you get through to her a little? I know she still has you at a distance. It would be a miracle if it happened in a day… then again Celes's relationship with her seemed to happen in a day." He smiled at her as he teased her.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat and winced when she tweaked a bruise she had. "Thats because I'm awesome. I've told you this." she said.

John nodded. "I convinced her we should at least be friends for Cel's sake." he said softly looking at Celes.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Yeah… thats…" she sighed again.

Lee shook his head. "You found the magic words for her. Just be careful, she tends to do _exactly_ that." he rubbed at his chin. "We had a little thing go down in Hawaii last year. We have been trying to break her from catering to Celes too much… Well Harry is good at pointing it out."

Celes gave a little smile. "I'd also like to point out that since I've been… me again it hasn't been nearly as bad." she said softly.

John looked between them all. "She likes to see Celes happy the most?" he asked.

"Well… it wasn't just that… Celes' mind was fractured so Ro was over compensating and keeping the balance between the four of us. She had been doing so for years so old habits die hard. But since she has gotten pregnant this last time she has been… closer to Celes than to us. We are still on her shit list." he chuckled.

Celes poked Lee in the side. "Thats not funny, keeping her in bed for a week straight while I was sleeping… you barbarians." she said adopting roman's word for them.

Harry chuckled himself. "You know turns out we didn't even need that week, Lana was conceived in China."

Lee chuckled, "See, we didn't even do anything. Besides, we made sure she enjoyed herself." he teased and kissed her.

Celes gave a little pout. "And I missed it all, I'll admit I was a little hurt the morning I woke up and I couldn't have any of you because you were all so exhausted."

Harry gave a little smile and kissed her as well. "Sorry." he said.

"How about this weekend we all sleep in the room and when we wake up you can wake which ever one you want first." he smiled as he teased her.

Celes gave a little smile and her body heated at the idea and she looked at Harry then at Lee and then at John and dropped her gaze blushing. "Um that could be nice."

Lee smiled at her. " _John will have to sit that one out. I think you and Ro will have to break him in just like you had to break me and Harry in."_ he told her and kissed the top of her head. He got up and rinsed his tea cup out.

Celes gave a little nod. " _I told you its not… I mean it is ...but its different with him."_ she sent to Lee and slid off her chair. "I'm going to go take a really hot bath and get some of the ache to subside." she said and went over and kissed Lee, then Harry and then walked over to John and tugged on his shirt looking up at him.

He gave a little chuckle and leaned down for her. "You still need a step ladder."

Celes giggled and kissed him. "Carry one in your pocket all shrunk and then I can had a step ladder and a reason to reach into your pockets." she said and kissed him again.

John kissed her back and shook his head. "The only thing going in my pockets is you."

Celes giggled and rolled her eyes. She gave him another pop kiss and then bounced out of the kitchen humming to herself. She made her way up to her and Harry's room and started a bath. She added some of the healing bath salts that she had recently made for aches and pains, they were like magical epsom salts but the properties of them usually did away with the aches muscle ailment completely, and they smelled good. She got into the tub and gave a sigh as the muscles her body started to relax and start to feel less sore. She took stalk of herself and giggled as she looked down at all the hickies and the few bite marks. She shook her head and giggled again and then cleaned herself up. She washed her hair and washed her body and then got out of the tub. She hummed as she toweled off and wrapped her hair in a towel. She pulled out a beige sundress with little dusky red and and blue roses all over it. it stopped mid thigh and dipped into a low v in the back with a little strap across it. She looked in the mirror at the back and gave a little giggled when you could see that the dress dipped just low enough to see the top of her mark tattoo. She shook her head and pulled down her hair out of the towel and watched it tumble down around her waist and started to comb it. She opted to leave it down but added some braids throughout and dried it with her magic and allowed it to wave naturally. She weaved little flowers into the braids to add a little bit of extra. She pulled on a pair of brown gladiator wedges and then picked up a blue cardigan and threw it on as she headed back down to the kitchen. She found it filled to the brim with kids and grinned around and then went over and sat next to John as she watched Harry and Lee juggled the kids.

"Mama. Mama. Did you, see I got my letter!" Luke said excitedly as he waved it in the air.

Lee shook and smiled as he set plates down for the kids to start eating. "I had to stop him a few times. He wants to wake Ro. I told him he has to wait until we are ready to leave."

Celes smiled down at Luke and ran a hand affectionately through his hair. "I saw that smoosh, as soon as Mum wakes up we will go get your things." she looked up at Jude who came bouncing over as well. "You two little girl." she said tapping her nose.

Jude gave a little squeal. "Mama! Its going to be so fantastic!" she said and she spontaneously hugged Luke and then went over to start eating.

Luke shook. "Jude cooties." He muttered.

Lee shook his head, that's not what you said the other day when all the girls jumped on you." Lee told him.

Celes laughed at him. "Yes." she giggled and pulled her hair to one side and leaned over the island and grabbed an apple. She took a bite and smiled.

Harry shook his head at his daughter and then looked at Luke. "One day, you will not be so worried about her 'cooties' because you'll be too focused on other things to care. You're starting school, and I sense, Little man, you will be as bad as your parents." he snorted.

Lee snorted. "Try worse. I believe it was his idea to create the bubble hydra when Ro was pregnant with Rain."

Harry laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah…" he shook his head.

Alaric grinned at Luke. "Bubble hydra was brilliant!" he said. "Awe that plan went off flawlessly."

Celes shook her head at her eldest. "Lark, you and Luke terrorized Roman." she said but she was smiling. She took another bite of apple and sighed closing her eyes.

Lee chuckled, "She enjoyed it though. She was just amazed at how well they could work together. Still do too." He shook his head. "Then Shake Bait over there had it down packed. She new when he called she had to cautious." He winked at Noah.

Noah smiled at Lee and ate his food quietly.

Celes giggled. "Our babies." she said shaking her head. She leaned back in her chair and bit the inside of her mouth as sudden emotions washed over her. She shook her head and pushed them down. "So is everyone ready for a day in Diagon Alley?" she asked the kids.

Jude nodded enthusiastically. "Mama, can I get an owl? Or like a cat I want a pet." she said to her.

Celes frowned for a minute. "You dont need an owl, Hogwarts has plenty and your parents will be at the school. As for a pet… I dont know, I'll have to talk to Ro, Harry and Lee first." she said to her.

Lark smiled. "Hey this year I get to bring my dog, Mum, I finally got permission it says so in my letter." he said waving it.

Nick gave an enthusiastic smile. "Flamel is going to love it at Hogwarts, I think."

 _"You do know Ro is going to give them an owl if they ask her. She thinks of as a right of passage."_ Lee told both Harry and Celes in the group link. " _She has something planned for Luke. She and George have been planning for this moment for years."_

Celes gave an irritated little sigh. " _I guess we will be getting Jude an owl then. The only reason Nick and Lark have them at all is because Blaise took it upon himself to buy them. I just don't see the point in them having an owl… getting all attached to a bird that just ends up…"_ she trailed off as she thought of her long dead Hawkowl and shook her head. " _Fine."_ She looked at Jude. "We will pick you out an owl today in the alley, maybe you can get one like your father used to have." she said with a smile.

Jude gave a little whoop as she finished her food and slid off her chair. "I'm going to go get dressed." she sang and ran at top speed out of the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and smiled after her. "I think you've made her year." he noted.

A chores of 'I'm done' rang out as kids started to drop from their chairs and help the others get down and start to scatter off. "All of you get dress. We leave in an hour. Anyone not dress gets left behind." He called after them. There were squealing sounds and he just smiled. He looked down at Cello. "What about you little man? Ready to go out with your siblings?" He asked him as he picked him up. He growled into his neck and heard him give a squeal of laughter.

Celes smiled at Lee with Cello, she loved their relationship. When Cello had first been born and Celes was still broken she had felt a little sting of pain every time she watched Lee with Cello because she didn't think he had that with Miles. She of course was extremely foolish about such things. Lee had a special bond with each of all the kids as did Harry and Ro and herself. She looked up at John, even John seemed to be finding his footing with the kids. She slid off her stool and went over and picked up Bree from her playpen and rubbed her face in her belly. "Are you hungry Little Bean?" she asked her and laughed when Bree gave her a very indignant response. She giggled and carried her over to the fridge and pulled out some of her pre pumped breastmilk not really wanting to go through the process of taking out her nipple rings to feed Bree. When Bree realized she gave a little yell and Celes looked down at her. "Not today, Mama doesn't have enough time to let you have it that way." she said to her and kissed her head. She warmed the bottle and then started to feed Bree. When she turned Harry was standing with Albie just watching her. "What?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, nothing." he said with a smile and bounced Albie a little. The way Celes had been moving with Bree was amazing to him and he'd never really watched her with the children when they were babies until that moment and it was staggeringly beautiful. Hed have to indulge in watching Roman sometime.

Roman woken when Luke crawled into the bed with her. He pressed his nose to hers and she giggled. "Mornin, babe." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her.

"I got my letter today." Luke's said excitedly.

"I saw that this morning." She told him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Dad said we are going to get supplies today and everything on the list."

Roman laughed. "Yes we are. You stick with me though. Uncle George and I have something for you."

"Really? I'm so excited!" He bounced on the bed and and then kissed her. He bounced off the bed and left.

Roman giggled as she sat up. She rubbed her belly and slowly got up. A letter fell onto the bed next to her. She pet River and red the letter Minerva sent her back. She needed to get some supplies for class and Minerva was going to have a sub cover her classes when she finally gives birth in November. She smiled and walked out the room and dodged kids trying ti run from their siblings. "Hey! Watch where you're going." She called after them.

Celes was coming up to the top of the stairs with Bree in her arms when she saw Roman and grinned at her as she approached her. "Hey Baby Girl, have a good nap?" she asked giving her a soft slow kiss.

Roman gave her a moan. "Yes. Yes I did. Oh! And its Professor Baby Girl to you now." She told her and giggled. "I'm the Potions Mistress."

Celes gave her a huge grin. "Oh I'm so happy Minny chose you!" she said kissing her. "Professor Baby Girl." she whispered and Bree gave a little indignant squeal. Celes looked down at her. "Yeah okay, I get it. You want to be in new cloths. Jeez." she said and kissed Roman again.

Roman chuckled and kissed Bree. "You are just a little brat but I love you." She kissed Celes on the cheek. "I'm excited about it. I have to check my store and see what I have and what needs to be stocked and what I can take." She gave a squeal and kissed her again as she walked down to the first floor room humming to herself.

Harry smiled at Roman as he bounced Albie who was happily sucking on his own fingers. "Have a good nap?" He asked.

"Yep. And I accepted Minerva's offer as Potions Mistress." she giggled and kissed him. She kissed Albie and poked his nose. "Mummy is going to torture students." she giggled. She kissed Harry one last time then entered her stores room. She hummed as she looked through her sotes room making a list of things and noting down what she could take. She felt happy. Really happy. It had been months since she had felt this happy and she was going to enjoy it. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore."

Celes rejoined the boys in the kitchen. She laid Bree back in her playpen and made the rounds of kissing the boys and then made a note to come up with some sort of shrinking box so she could kiss John easier, even though he teased her he did have point there was an extreme height difference. She looked at them. "Where's Ro?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Her stores room." he said to her.

Celes smiled at them and bounced off to find her. She was craving a little bit of time with her. She bounced along and smiled when she heard Roman singing. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her baby belly from behind. She took in her scent and felt herself relax. "I miss you." she said softly.

Roman giggled. "I'm right here." she told her and placed her hands over her hands. She gave a giggle as Lana kicked gently.

Celes smiled. "I think I like this little one." she whispered. "I think her mums pretty damn great too." she said and rubbed her face into Roman's back.

Roman smiled as she continued to hum the song she was singing. She reached up and pulled a vile down and added it to a box. She felt comfortable with Celes wrapped around her as she collected a few things. They even moved as one.

Celes gave little sighs and shut her eyes and just let herself move with Roman as Roman did the things she needed to get done. She opened her eyes when Roman stopped moving and pulled away a little and then ducked down under her arm and squeezed in between the space between Roman and the shelf and gave her a grin. She stepped forward just a little and kissed Roman softly on the lips shutting her eyes and connecting with Roman so she felt how happy and content she was in that moment.

Roman cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She rubbed her nose against hers and smiled. "I love you too." she told her. She kissed her again with a soft sigh. "Very much."

Celes smiled against her lips and pressed her breasts into Roman's and shivered. "I have some very pretty things to wear now." she said to her softly and pulled away to look at her. "You want to see later?" she asked her.

She giggled and kissed her again. "I would love to see your pretty things." she winked at her and put the last bottle into her box. "I'm ready."

Celes smiled and took her box from her and then laced her hand with Roman's and they walked back to the kitchen to find the kids and boys all ready to go as well. "Okay so how we doing this?" Celes asked.

Harry looked up from holding Noah upside down and smiled. "I sent an owl to Molly and Arthur this morning, they are meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron so there is someone to watch the kids while we are karting them there." Harry said and tossed Noah into a little flip and plucked him out of the air right side up and pulled him to him and then set him down.

"Lets get the older one's there first then they can help watch the littler ones." John told them.

"Sounds good to me." Lee said. "Everyone grab a sib." he told the kids.

Luke took Rain and Rius' hand. Danger and Miles grab onto Nick. Jude took the twin's hands. Noah Grab Lark's hand. Lee held Bree as John picked up Albie and Harry and Cello, whom was reaching for his hair.

"Buddy system works well here." Roman giggled.

Celes nodded. "You know with the four of us we may be able to do it all in one trip. Roman can you connect to John and then connect his power to ours." she said as she gathered the twins in her arms and then went over and joined the little chain.

Roman looked over at John, "Is that okay?"

John smiled at her. "Thats fine with me." he said offering her the free space next to him so that he would be standing between the girls.

She nodded. She connected with him magically and allow his power to fuel her. She smiled as she felt her power again. She smiled at everyone. "Hold on, everyone." She told them as everyone connected with each other. She hummed her song and then apparated them to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. "Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry." She sang aloud and smiled. She opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and did a bow. "After you?" she told them

Celes giggled and walked in and looked at the twins they looked up at her with big eyes. "Where's Damon?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, Damon!" Amy said bouncing and Celes watched in amazement as the two of them reached out to him in their connection with him. When they all got into Diagon Alley with Molly and Arthur's help Damon and Venelope were at the Ice Cream parlor. The twins squealed when they saw him and Celes nearly toppled over as they tried to get to him.

"Hold your horses." Roman told them. "He will be there when… never mind." She sighed as the twins wrapped themselves around Damon's legs. She shook her head as she rested a hand on her belly and smiled.

Celes had to grip John's arm to keep standing and then she looked up at him and then poked Albies nose. With a wave of her hand two strollers appeared one for Albus and Cello and another for Bree. "Load up, little man." she said to Albie as she took him in her arms and strapped him into the front of the double stroller.

Harry came over with Cello and did the same and gave Celes a kiss and then allowed Jude to pull him off to look at the shop windows.

Roman grabbed Luke's hand and gave a little squeal. "Wands! Lets go get wands first." She told them.

Molly stepped forward. "How about we take all the young ones and stay here with Damon and Venelope and you five take Lark, Nick, Jude and Luke for their school things then we can all have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron." she suggested to them taking the handles of the double stroller from Celes. Arthur went over and took Bree from Lee and brought her over to the other stroller.

Celes smiled. "I dont mind if you dont, Mama. And you know Damon and Venelope will behave." she said winking at them in a knowing way.

Venelope frowned. "Not funny, Mama." she said to her as she pried one of the twins off Damon's leg.

"So not funny." Damon told her.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "Oh, I think they will behave."

Lee chuckled and nudged Harry. "I think so too."

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah." he raised a hand in High five to John.

John chuckled and went to return Harry's high five.

Lee raised his hands to blocked them. "Hey, my bromance. You still have some kissing up to do." He pouted as he continued to try to push Harry's hands away.

Harry chuckled and had a mini slap fight with Lee and then started to laugh harder.

John just shook his head as he watched them.

Celes stood watching them and was nearly double over in laughter. "Oh… Oh my boys!" she snorted standing again.

Roman laughed. "You two are so silly!" she laughed.

Harry grinned. "Yeah we are, you dig it." he said to her with a wink.

"Yeah I dig it." She giggled. "Okay so I would like to take Luke and Jude to get their wands. However Nick and Lark already have their wands. So, we split up?"

"Yeah, I can take John over and we can get all the books for the kids… cause you know books are my friend, and Lee and Harry can take Lark and Nick to replenish potion supplies and stuff like that and then after they have their wands I have to take Jude over to get her owl." Celes smiled.

Harry shrugged. "I can do supply refill." he said.

Roman nodded, "I guess you two will go with me." She told Luke and Jude. Then later we will go to WWW."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, lets get supplies." He told Harry.

Ro gave Harry, Lee, and Celes kisses then walked away with Luke and Jude.

John looked down at Celes. "I guess its me and you." he told her and offered his hand to her.

Celes took his hand eagerly and led him over to Flourish and Blotts. She walked him into the crowded shop and he had to press his body against hers so they could navigate to the stairs, Celes gave a tiny shiver as they reached them. Celes would get the school books but there was a book here she wanted to try to find first. She led him up the stairs and back into the dusty corner where they kept the dark arts books. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and started skimming the shelves looking for the book about Harry that she had heard was put out recently. Why it was in the dark arts part of the store she knew not, but she was going to have it. She had every other book on him including the updated Hogwarts; A History. She looked up at John and blushed. "Sorry I get a little… consumed when it comes to books. I just need to get this one book and then we can go down and buy the kids books." she said and then realized how close together they were and her heart beat picked up.

John had stood close just in case someone bumped into her. It was really crowded today. I must have been all the letter for students to get their books. "What book are you looking for?" he asked her. "I can probably help you look."

Celes smiled up at him. "Um, its this book that is about Harry… or written about Voldemort and it has Harry in it. I sort of collect them." she blushed. "Its called 'You know Who.' Which if you ask me is just a ridiculous name but I must have it."

"It's called who? Wait I'm confused, who are they talking about?" He asked as he looked through the shelf. "Oh, wait, this one?" he asked as he pulled down a book and handed it to her.

Celes looked down at it with a grin as she took it. "Yes!" she looked up at John. "Um, well Harry's a bit famous… killed a big bad wizard when we were 17. Voldemort. This book is about Voldemort, but there is a whole chapter in it devoted to Harry so I thought I'd buy it." she said with a little giggle. She pulled off her cardigan and threw it over her arm.

He chuckled. "I like that." he told her. He laced his fingers into hers. He leaned down and kissed her. "You look very nice today."

Celes blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you. How are things with Ro?" she asked him softly.

"I think… I think its going pretty good. She is talking to me more… there haven't been meltdowns or yelling." He gave a chuckled. "She really did have me slaving around at the club too. It was interesting to see how everything worked. She was really in her element… did you know that the girls call her Mama Ro? I thought that was kind of cute, especially now that she is pregnant." he told her. He pushed back some of her hair behind her ear.

Celes smiled. "Yes I did, that started when the club did. They all adore her. They are family in their own right. I love each and everyone of them and so does Roman. Did you enjoy the club though. The behind the scenes? Its not nearly as fun as the entertainment." she winked at him.

"Yeah, I liked it… I kind of had to get use to the girls running around nearly nude." he chuckled. "But it was very interesting to see how it worked. I liked it."

Celes frowned down at her feet and felt a little tinge of jealousy. She shook her head and turned so that they could go back downstairs.

John pulled her back and kissed her again. "I missed you." he told her.

Celes gave him a little smile and pressed her hands into his chest and ran them up over his shoulders. "I missed you too." she whispered.

He smiled do at her. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I enjoy kissing you." he told her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He gave a little moan and then pulled back. "We should probably get everything."

Celes gave a sound between a moan and a whimper and nodded. "You're right, we are going to have to wait in line." she said and blushed. "If I could I'd kiss you all day."

He smiled at her and hugged her to him. "I would enjoy that." he told her and rubbed his nose to hers and kissed her yet again. He picked her up so she dangled in air. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "You are just so tiny!"

Celes smiled and giggled. "Its the my favorite part of me." she said to him and kissed his cheeks and then his nose.

He chuckled and turned his head so she could kiss his other cheek. "Even me out."

She giggled and kissed his other cheek. "I like that." she giggled.

He kissed her again and then set her down. "Okay, lets get these books." he told her

Celes nodded and turned and went back down the stairs. They picked up the ones all the kids would need and it took the two of them to hold onto them as they waited in the insane line. By the time they left the store they had been in there for nearly an hour and a half. She looked around the alley. "I think we should go over to my cousin's shop." she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Okay." he told her. "Then you are going to Jude an owl? Or were we… er... you going to wait so that she could go with you and pick one out?"

"Oh yeah, yes. She should pick out her owl. I didn't get to, my owl was just given to me." she said with a shrug as she searched the crowds for Roman, Luke, and Jude.

Roman laughed as she watched Luke and Jude hop around with their wands. "Be careful, you two. "Come on, Uncle Georgie is waiting for us." She told them as she made her way to George's shop.

Celes spotted Roman and raised her hand to her. "Roman!" she said and walked over.

"Mama, Mama look at my wand." Jude said showing it to her by pointing it at her.

Celes grabbed the tip and pointed it at the ground. "Very nice, but be careful they aren't toys."

Jude kicked her toe and lowered her head. "Sorry."

Celes smiled. "Thats okay, put it back in the box and in the bag and you and I can go over and get you an owl." she said to her.

Roman laughed, "Oh yay! Owles are fun to have. You can write your siblings, uncles, aunts, grandma, and grandfathers." She told Jude. "I want a letter every now and then too."

"Oh, what about me?" Luke asked. "Do I get an owl?"

"Uncle Georgie are way ahead of you." Roman told him.

"Can we go now? Can we go now?" Luke asked as he jumped around her.

Celes smiled as she watched Luke jump around Roman. "Okay well I will take Jude, you take Luke and we will meet you back at WWW." Celes said and then turned to John. "You want to go with Roman or me?" she asked with a smile.

John looked from one to the other and frowned. "Uh, I think I should go with Roman so she don't carry so many things. You are good, right?"

"John," Roman chuckled. "Go with Celes. We will be fine. She will need your help carrying the cage anyways. Come on Luke." She told him and took his head and simply walked off.

Celes gave a little sigh and watched her go. "You were suppose to say, Oh no Roman I'll go with you." she smiled up at John. "Well come on." she said taking Jude's hand and leading the way.

John sighed and then followed Celes. He smiled as he watched Jude and Celes picking looking at owles and giggling over how cute some of them were. He really like to watch Celes with the kids… matter of fact he liked to watch all the kids and adults interact. Celes was straight mama bear when she needed it. He could tell she was the disciplinarian. So was Lee, but they were also very loving. Harry played with them and allowed them to crawl on him. He always gave time to play with them. When he saw that they were trying to get out of hand with Celes he put them back into line. As for Ro… she played with them. He could see that she also spoiled them too. He hadn't seen any real discipline come from her but at the same time he knew it was there.

Celes turned and smiled at John every couple of minutes and then would go back to looking. Finally Jude chose a pigmy owl, she always liked Ron's. Celes sighed and brought the little owl to the counter to buy it for her and Jude walked over to John and crained her head back and tugged on his shorts. "Mr. John, can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

John smiled down at her and then knelt down in front of her. "Yes, Miss Jude?"

Jude gave a little giggle and then sobered. "Well we have all been talking, my siblings and I, and we want to know if you love our Mama." she asked him point blank.

He gave her a big smile. "I love your mama very much."

Jude smiled a little and nodded. "Okay… are you going to stay around?" she asked. "Because if you are just going to leave… we don't want you around." she said kicking her toe.

John lifted her chin. "I am going to stay around for a _very_ long time." He told her. "Is that okay with you?"

Jude smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yes thats okay." she said excitedly and pull away for a minute and smiled again. "I'm going to go get my owl now." she said to him and bounced away.

Celes came back over and watched Jude talk to her owl and looked at John as he got back up. "She give you a hard time?" she asked him.

"Not at all." He told her as he smiled at Jude gushing over her new owl.

Celes laughed a little. "Okay." she said and grabbed his arm. "We should head to WWW." she said watching her daughter.

John nodded and followed her to the busiest store that was flooding with kids screaming, yelling, and laughing. He held Celes and Jude close so that he could keep an eye on them. He ducked down as something came whizzing by. "This is WWW? I should have known." He said more to himself. If Roman was going to create something for a store it had to be one with complete chaos but yet organized at the same time.

After Roman had walked away from John and Celes she held Luke close to help protect her and the baby and not loose him. George had seen them right away. He yelled and pushed his way through the busy store and took them up to the flat. She giggled as she walked it. "Busy morning, Georgie?"

"Yes but I love it." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheeks then smiled down at Luke, "So, get your letter, did you?"

"Yes! And I got my wand too!" Luke said excitedly.

"Your mother and I have a few things for you." George walked them over to the far end of the flat where Fred had stayed. He had told Angelina that he would clean it up when Luke got his letter to Hogwarts. He wanted to leave it untouched for himself, Ro, and Luke. He opened the door to Fred's bedroom and stepped in followed by Ro and Luke. Ro's eyes teared up as she looked at everything. She could still smell him in the room. It was like he just woke up and dressed for the day. All they had to do was walk downstairs to find him. "I casted a spell around the room to preserve everything. I didn't want one spec of dust disturbed or added." He told them.

Roman looked down at Luke, "Go ahead, look around." she told him. As Luke looked around she stood closely to George and laced her hand tightly with his. "What are you going to do to it now?" she whispered as she saw Luke walked into the bathroom and open drawers. He open bottles and smelled them.

"I-I don't know. We don't need the space. We have plenty of room to keep growing a family." He shrugged.

Roman nodded. "Maybe… you can keep it? For Luke… you know when and if he wants to stay here."

George nodded, "I would like that. I would have to talk to Angelina, first."

She nodded as she watched Luke open some of his father dresser drawers and look through the clothes.

"Mum, can I keep some of these stuff?" Luke asked as he held a come, a few bottles of what looked like clounge, shampoos, conditioners, and soap. "I mean, if its okay with you, Uncle Georgie."

"Go ahead, take all that you want. I want you to have as much of your father that we can give you." George told him. He waved his wand and a box appeared next to Luke. "Fill it up. When you are done we will be in the living room with some other things for you."

Roman followed George before she started to cry. She sat down on the big couch and rubbed her belly. "So, Angelina at practice? I heard the world cup is going to be held here again." she told him.

George chuckled. "Oh yeah. She is excited about it too. The kids are at her parents for the summer. I miss them already."

Roman smiled at him. "If you need some kids to run around and drive you crazy you are welcome to stay with us for a couple of days." She teased.

He laughed and shook his head. "The only way I'm going to stay at that sex nest is if Angelina is with me. Every time we stay with you we end up pregnant."

"That's the point! We need more kids around here." Roman giggled.

"I am good with my four." he told her.

"Yeah, well Celes and I are going to be getting married soon. You know what that means, right?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, God, I am staying at a hotel this time."

"Not unless I talk to Angelina first."

"You evil woman."

"That is Potions _Mistress_ to you, Mister." She told him.

"You are not!" he gasped. "You are going to be teaching at Hogwarts as Potions Mistress? Thats great!"

"Yep! I even found my memory of the first class with Snape. I'm going to give the same speech." She bounced on the couch. "I'm so excited."

"You would give the same speech. Wait! You know what would be awesome? You walking in dressed like him. You have to go buy robes like him. That would definitely be picking on Harry."

Roman laughed. "It would pick on him a little but what would really pick on him would be Divination."

George laughed and then sat up as he got an idea. "You know those dream kits we have? We should have nightmare kits, you can test it out on Harry. Nothing harsh, just something simple like old teachers coming to haunt you."

"Oh that is priceless! I will work on them." Roman told him as her head started to turn with ideas. "Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She said.

Luke walked out with his box all covered. "I'm done." He told them.

Roman smiled at him. "Come here, babe. We have something else for you." She picked him up and sat him on her lap.

George walked over to the oven and pulled out a pot. "We had searched long and hard for this." he told her. He sat on the couch and set the hot pot between them. A small red egg started to bounce around a little as it cracked.

"What is it?" Luke asked as he leaned closer. They watched patiently as a red bird with gold feathers hatched. "Its a baby River!" he exclaimed.

"It rare that you find one that is newly born for the first time." Ro told him. "Take good care of it, okay?"

Luke rubbed its head. "Oh wow, its really nice."

"I also want you to have this too." George pulled out a small stack of note books. "I found these in Fred's office. They are ideas that he was working on but never finished or came to a road block. Maybe you can figure them out."

Luke nodded and took the book. "Thank you Uncle Georgie." He wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He turned and hugged Roman just as tightly.

"You are welcome babe. Now shall we go down and find Mama and the others?"

"Oh yes." He said as he placed the notebooks into the box.

George placed the baby phoenix into a small cage. "Lets go."

"Mum, can I get some stuff from the shop too?" Luke asked as he hopped around again.

"I don't see why not." She told him as they walked down to the shop.

Jude came running over dodging people holding her cage. "Mama got me a pigmy owl like Uncle Ron's. I have named him Copernicus!" she said to Luke with a grin.

Celes walked up behind her followed closely by John and smiled at Roman and George. "You guys give him what you planned on? Lee said you had something planned." she asked.

Roman and George smiled brightly. "Yes." they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Copernicus?" Luke asked. "Why can't you go with something simple and call it Copper?"

Jude frowned and looked at the owl then nodded. "Okay, Copper it is." she said to him. "What did you get?" she asked looking at the box.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "So, we have to get robes for Jude and Luke and then I think we should meet Mama and Papa at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch."

Roman nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She turned and hugged George. "See later Georgie. I will write you and tell you what I have come up with." she winked at him.

George laughed. "You do that." He hugged Celes. "See you little sis." he told her and then handed the small cage to Roman.

Celes smiled and hugged George back and smelled Fred on him and pulled away with a sad smile and then waved. "Okay, lets go get some robes you lot." she said to Jude and Luke.

They all walked into the robe store. Jude and Luke talked adamantly over what they wanted to do when they got to Hogwarts and what they hoped to do well in. Roman smiled and shook her head as she rubbed her belly. Once inside the shop she had to sit down and rest a little. She smiled as she watched Jude and Luke. They were so cute.

Celes looked over at Roman sitting down. She looked tired, Celes walked over and sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder while she also ran her magic over her. "You okay?" she asked her softly.

She smiled at her. "Just a little tired. Too much excitement." She smiled again. "You know, even though I basically lost my powers, I can still feel you and John checking me. I'm okay." she told her softly.

Celes looked over at John watching them and smiled at him then back at Roman. "We are just worried." she said and dropped her forehead on Roman's shoulder. "I love you, I just want you to be okay." she said to her.

"I'm okay." She told her and leaned her head on top of hers. "I'm still good. No crazy weather warnings here." she giggled.

Celes gave a small smile. "Harry hasn't had to issue a tornado warning today huh?" she asked. "What did you get smoosh?" she asked her.

Roman smiled and held up the small cage with the baby phoenix. "George and I had to look for a new phoenix. I want to mate him with River so we can have a flock of them to give to the kids."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I think we spoil them." she said looking over at Jude and Luke fondly.

"They are our wartime babies. We didn't get very much time with them." Roman said as she looked over to them too. "I feel guilty about that… its why I do what I do."

Celes nodded. "I know how you feel, I do that same thing. More so with Noah, but i understand. I just hate that they didn't get us when they were young." she said. "And now they are going to Hogwarts."

"And we are going to be teachers. We get to watch them grow." She chuckled. "And you can send howlers from your office."

Celes shook her head. "Do you remember Mama's howler second year. Yells at Ron for like ten minutes and then at the end she's all oh and Harry hope youre doing well…" Celes giggled.

Roman giggled. "What about the howler the twins got when I was caught sleeping in a very… naughty positions with them. Oh that was priceless. Then you ripped Percy's head off about it too."

Celes giggled at the memory. "Oh yes… I don't know if I'll send howlers I'm fairly good at that without them." she said, she watched Jude do a little spin for John. Something had shifted with him and the kids. While they had thought him interesting and fun and new… something was different now.

Luke shook his head and stuck his chest out for John. He did a 'manly' spin. Roman shook her head and gave a little chuckle. Her heart gave a little squeeze. The kids had accepted on a different level. It seemed like everyone was doing so except her. She needed to keep her distance. He wasn't for her, he was Celes'. She had to keep reminding herself of that. They were only to be friends for Celes' sake. She could do that. She could be friends with him. No problem. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "I think tonight we should play music and go swimming in our bath." she giggled as she looked at Celes.

Celes smiled. "We could go swimming in my room if you want, we can play music in there and then sleep on a pallet." she said to her and then looked over at John. She wanted to spend the night with him again. She liked sleeping with him, she wanted to explore more of the physical relationship with him too but she could be happy just kissing him right now. she looked back at Roman. "What do you think about that?"

Roman looked closely at Celes. She hadn't missed the look she had given to John. She sighed, "You haven't been with him, have you?"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked at Roman. "No… not… not you know… properly." she said softly.

"You should stay with him tonight then." She gave her a smile. "Sow your wild oats."

Celes gave a little frown. "You make it sound like I'm going to cheat." she said and blushed a little and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I… if he wants me to I will but… don't you want to spend time?"

"I was just teasing you." She whispered. "Look, I would love to spend time you but your mind seems to be on him. You should have fun with him… you know. Explore the new love you guys have." She told her.

Celes watched her for a minute then gave a little smile. "Are you sure?" she asked her reaching out for her hand.

Roman squeezed her hand. "Yeah, besides. I have some other things to do tonight." She kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled a little bigger. "Okay, but I want to go out on a date with you sometime soon. I need some Roman time." she said to her.

She smiled as she fought against her tears. "Really?"

"Duh! Hello, you're mine. I always need Roman time." Celes said she felt her emotions shift. "Its okay, I always need you." she whispered. "I dont want to have to call a tornado warning." she teased lightly.

Roman gave a little laugh. "Just high winds warning. Not a tornado." she smiled.

Celes giggled and rubbed her nose against Roman's as Luke, Jude, and John came over. The kids didn't hold anything anymore, John seemed to be designated pack mule. Celes stood and helped Roman stand. "Everybody hungry?" she asked.

Jude nodded. "Yes Mama, getting stuff for school is very tiring." she said.

"I can eat like a whole… I don't know but it will be big." Luke told her.

Roman laughed, "Come on, lets go eat. Mum and baby are hungry too." She told them and took Luke's hand in hers as she picked up the small cage.

Celes watched as Jude walked up next to Luke and laced her arm through his and went ahead with Roman. She smiled and turned to John and giggled and took a couple of the boxes he held to lighten his load. "So you got any plans for the evening?" she asked as she started out the shop.

"Not that I know of." He told her. "Why do you ask?"

Celes looked up and gave him a little smile. "I thought we could do something, spend some time together. Have a picnic or something." she said to him leading him along the alley slowly.

He frowned at her. "I thought you said you were going to spend time with Roman?"

Celes gave a little smile. "She had something come up, I'm going to take her out tomorrow or the next day." she said to him.

He nodded. "Okay, so a picnic? What kind of picnic?"

Celes gave a giggle. "Well the kind with food, Little John." she teased giving him a coy smile.

"Oh, is that what you take on a picnic? I had no idea." he rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Lets have another movie date with the picnic." he told her.

Celes nodded. "I like that idea, I can make us something if you want. Or we could just eat sandwiches and fruit… strawberries…" she said.

He chuckled, "I like that idea. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh… I picked last time, you pick." she said.

"Humm… How about we watch Troy? I always enjoyed that movie. Its somewhat of a love story too."

Celes nodded. "I like that movie as well, sounds like a plan." she said to him as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron their conversation ended with the screams of children running around while Lee and Harry tried to corral them. Celes sighed and set down the robe boxes and planted her hands on her hips. "Oy, you lot. Sit down at the table or none of you are getting dessert." she said looking around the room at the kids who had all stopped when she raised her voice. They all started to comply with little groans and light complaining. Celes smiled and nodded. "Better." she said looking around at Harry, Lee, Roman, Molly, Arthur and John.

"They started it." Roman said pointing at Lee and Harry.

"Hey! You were the one that said they could all get ice cream sundaes." Lee told her.

"Who listens to me?" Roman said shrugging. "Besides you two are supposed to be watching me."

Harry shook his head and walked over to Roman and grabbed her hand and sat her down in the seat next to his. "Fine, you can sit right here next to me then. So I can watch you all I want." he said to her.

Celes shook her head and smiled. She sat down and the family began to eat. After lunch it was decided that they were done and so they carted the kids home the same way they came to the alley, once home the kids spread out and did their own things and Roman and Harry disappeared into the media room for a horror movie marathon. Celes took to reading in the living room until about forty minutes before dinner and went into the kitchen to assemble the picnic for John and herself. She smiled as she found Lee there as usual. "Hi Chocolate Bear." she said opening the fridge and starting to pull out the things she needed.

"Hey, Smiles." He told her as he flipped through some recipes and marking them. "What are you doing?" he asked as he got up and stirred sauce on the stove.

"Making a picnic." she said with a little smile as she started to put together sandwiches.

"A picnic? I'm making dinner now." He said looking over at the time.

Celes smiled. "I know, John and I are going to do dinner and a movie in the media room tonight." she said and finished the first sandwich and started on the next one.

"Oh, okay." He told her as he checked on the garlic bread. He poured out the pasta into a strainer and started to add it to the sauce. "Well, when you are done, go get Harry and Ro. Tell them dinner is done." He told her.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Oh I'll get Harry and Ro alright." she said with an evil glint in her eyes. She turned to him and smiled. She walked over and grabbed a basket and started putting things into it. When she finished she picked it up and walked over to Lee and kissed him. "They'll be in soon." she said to him.

"Okay… Cel… Ro is pregnant. Don't scare her too much." he warned her.

Celes shook her head still smiling. "Oy, whose the healer here? You think I don't know where the line is." she tsked him. "Shame shame, Chocolate Bear." she said as she started to stroll out of the kitchen adding a little extra roll to her hips.

"Minx!" he called after her and chuckled.

Celes giggled and made her way to the media room. She met John out front and smiled. "I have to get Harry and Roman out of there." she said her evil little grin growing.

John lifted an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Well they are watching the devil movies right now so the both of them are on the edge of their seats. I think a little bit of a loud noise should scare them. Quietly enter, creep up behind the couch stand behind it and then… well 'boo' always works." she giggled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Okay… maybe a shield will work too." he shrugged.

Celes smiled up at him as she bent to set the basket down. "If you have a better idea by all means." she said to him.

"No. Not at all." He told her.

Celes gave another giggled and crept up to the door, she felt John come up close behind her and she gripped the handle of the door a little tighter as the wave of desire passed through her. She pushed open the door slowly, after she waved her hand to turn off the hallway lights so they wouldn't sense the change. Celes bit the inside of her mouth as she started to walk slowly on her toes to behind the couch that Harry and Roman sat curled up on intently watching their devil movie. She stopped behind the couch and avoided looking at the screen. She listened to the movie and waited for suspense music to start the fun build up that made your heart start to pump she looked up at John and just as the music his its climax and the scary things happened in the movie Celes and John yelled 'Boo' at them.

Harry came up off the couch and whipped around and nearly threw a punch but when he saw it was Celes and John he put his hand over his heart.

Roman screamed bloody murder and rolled off the couch and used the last of her magic to apparate out the room.

Celes waved her hand and the lights came up in the room and she kept laughing. " _Baby girl?"_ she sent to her.

Roman had apparated to the room she shared with Harry and started to take deep breaths as Lana kicked her. She groaned and rubbed her belly. She got up on shaky legs and turned on the lights. " _I'm okay."_

Celes sent her a magical caress and sighed. " _And Lana?"_ she asked her.

" _Pissed off at you now. You are no longer her number one fan."_

" _I will make it up to her."_ she used a little of Roman's magic to sense the baby and gave her a little calming pat with the magic. " _Sorry Wee One."_ she said to her and pulled back. " _Dinner, go eat. Harry will be there in a minute."_

Roman snorted. "The woman obviously lost her mind. She wants us to eat after she scared the shit out of us." she grumbled as she climbed onto the bed and rubbed her belly and pouted. "Lost her God forsaken mind again. That is what she did." She felt Lana give a kick in agreement.

Harry glared at Celes. "That was mean." he said.

"Yeah but it was funny though." she said laughing a little and winced. "I think that I may have some making up to do to Lana though." she said softly.

Harry shook his head and left the room to go find Roman.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and blushed a little. "Well I think that went too well." she said and with a wave of her hand the devil movie turned off. She walked over grabbed the basket from the outside of the door and then shut it. She pulled a blanket off the couch and spread it out in front of the tv and set the basket down in the middle of it and then went about looking for the movie. It was on the top shelf and she couldn't reach it. She gave a little pout and turned to John. "Help, please." she said to him.

John laughed, "I think I rather see you suffer just a little more." he told her.

Celes gave him a little pout and turned back to the shelf and made a little jump when she came back down her dress flew up a little. It was already short so it coming up didn't leave much to the imagination when it flew up. Celes however didn't notice she was too busy jumping up and down trying to reach the movie.

John moaned and then groaned. He walked over to her and picked her up by the waist so she could get the movie.

Celes gave a huge grin and plucked the movie off the shelf and then turned a little to look at him. "Was that so hard?" she asked and gave him a little kiss.

"Oh it was extremely hard. You see I was nice and comfortable on the blanket and then I had to get up, walk over here, and pick you. It was crazy hard. Now I have to find another spot." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Well maybe your new spot can include me in it." she suggested as she wiggled so he would set her down as she shimmed out of his arms the dress went up again and she blushed and giggled a little trying to push it down and get down at the same time.

"Then there was the matter of your dress too." He whispered as he kissed her ear.

Celes dropped her head to the side a little and stopped trying to get down. "What about my dress." she asked him.

"You know about your dress." he told her. Once she was down he slid a hand down her leg. "You left little to the imagination." he told her. "I like when you do that, but I prefer to use my imagination. It makes it more… exciting." he moaned in her ear.

Celes moaned as she felt her body start to hum with desire. She felt all her muscles tighten a little and her head went a little light for a minute. She gripped John's arms. "I-I'll keep that i-in mind." she said.

"Good." he kissed her neck and gave it a little lick. "Shall we start?"

Celes nodded and then shook her head to clear it. She shivered again and stepped to the tv and loaded up the movie then once it was going she gave a little smiled and lowered herself onto the blanket and started to unpack the basket of the sandwiches and fruit and the waters she had put into it. She had also included some cheese and a bottle of sparkling grape juice because she wanted to keep a clear head. She smiled up at him. "Dinner is served." she said.

"Why thank you." He told her with a smile. He sat next to her and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and picked up a strawberry and ate it looking at the tv as the movie started. "So I like this movie, I like the part where Orlando Bloom is seen from the waist up… its nice. I also like the whole Helen and Paris story…" she said with a dreamy look. "Its all a bit tragic and romantic."

"You like tragic romances. You must love Romeo and Juliet." He told her.

Celes smiled. "I do, but I like Warm Bodies better. Everyone lives in the end." she shrugged. "Its a brilliant retelling. My favorite Shakespeare anything is 'Much Ado About Nothing'" she said. "The love story in that is funny and just… its good." she smiled up at him as she picked up some more fruit to eat. She licked juice off her lips.

He smiled at her. "You just love romance, period though." he drank some water and turned back to the movie. "I didn't like Paris and Helen's relationship. To me they were both cowards. For a time in the day like that, I can understand a woman fleeing but I think Paris should have followed through on the bargain. Then his brother would probably not have died like he did and Achilles would have probably lived happily with Briseis." He shrugged. "But since it ended as it did I like to think that Briseis carries Achilles' child."

Celes brought her knees up and rested her cheek on them and looked up at him with a little smile. "You're a romantic too." she noted. "The hope that something good came out of all that bad is a beautiful thought." she sighed.

He smiled down at her. "I like to have some kind of happiness in a tragic situation. It helps keep hope alive."

Celes nodded. "It does." she whispered and turned back to the movie. His words had struck a chord with her.

John continued to watch the movie as he ate some of the fruit. Some time during the middle of the movie he pulled Celes over to him and tucked him to his side. He liked holding her close to him, especially as tiny as she was. She had this love that just seeped out of her that filled the room. He had noticed that Lee called her Smiles and he thought how fitting it was. She she giggled and smiled it just made you want to smile. He leaned his head onto hers.

Celes gave a contented sigh and smiled. She started to play with the hand of the arm that was wrapped around her holding her to him. She traced little lazy circles on it as she watched the movie. She liked how it felt to be against him, she liked their size difference, she felt like a little doll in his arms. He made her feel delicate, but not in the same way Lee or Harry had always seemed to treat her when she was still fractured. She rubbed her head against the side of his chest and took in his scent. She really did love him, she had been thinking about it since she told him and she had pinned down the moment she fell in love with him. The night she went into the library with him, right beforehand. She sighed and looked up at him and then turned back to watch the movie.

"I must admit, even though they were at war they seemed to have high respect to each other… Achilles and the king, I mean. They lost so much and grieved, but still stood strong to lead their countries. I just wished the king listened to his sons and weighed out the possibilities of traps. If your enemy leaves and offering to the gods why bring it within your city walls? If you didn't want to offend the gods by burning it then I would have just left it."

Celes gave a little smile. "And what's with the horse, Horses were Poseidon thing, hello the Trojans were all about Apollo, buttmonkey god that he was…" she grumbled recalling a book series she read where he killed her favorite character… granted the character also became a god but that wasn't the point.

John chuckled and looked down at her. "I think I missed something."

Celes giggled. "Just… this book series I read… painted the gods and goddess in Greek mythology in a bad light that just made you want to smash their faces in."

He laughed, "You really get into your boods. I like that."

Celes giggled. "I do, my childhood best friend writes these magical Indiana Jones type books and I've read all of them like 12 times." she shook her head. "When he killed off my favorite character I nearly jinxed him for a week." she laughed at the memory of chasing Draco around the clinic.

John laughed. "Now that is entertaining." he laughed again. "I would have loved to have seen that."

Celes giggled. "You'll probably get to see something like it soon enough. I tend to get… over zealous in my reactions sometimes." she said and to get closer to him still she laced one of her legs over his.

He laughed still. He can only imagine her marching around chasing her friend with her wand out or something. "You know they say the quiet ones are the ones to look out for… which is true but the tiny ones seem to have a snap, crackle, and pop about them."

Celes gave a laugh. "Lee calls me a firecracker." she laughed a little harder. She shrugged. "I own it though, I know I have a temper and I put my emotions in everything I do a little too much including my books." she said.

"Everyone is different." he shrugged. "Its okay. It calls for entertainment."

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You know, I'm always told its entertaining but when I'm doing it all I'm thinking about is what they've done." she shook her head and pressed her lips together.

He smiled down at her. "Then you should see it from other's point of views. Everyone see things differently. Take this movie for example. You see the tragic romance of it. I see an issue that should not have happened. And because of that issue other lives were affected. Some see this as a movie where they only focus on the love aspect, other the war, and then others think that the king idolized too much and his down fall brought not only his death but death of his people. You see there are different stories here. You just have to be patient and open yourself up to them all."

Celes nodded. "Yes I suppose thats a good point." she said nodding. "I probably look like a little fury goddess or something." she giggled. "I'll have to ask for that memory sometime." she said. She felt so warm next to John that she didn't need a blanket. Her mind was drifting away from their conversation now and she found herself staring at his lips.

When John felt Celes staring at him he looked down at her. He was going to ask what was wrong, but he saw the subtle desire in her eyes that was growing. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He brushed his lips against hers and then trailed his tongue over her lips.

Celes gave a little moan as her eyes shut and her lips opened for him to be able to dip his tongue inside her mouth. When it did she moaned again and sucked on his tongue.

He moaned as he dipped his tongue in and out of her mouth. He loved the way she tasted. So warm, sweet but not too sweet. Her soft lips melded against his so perfectly. He moaned again.

Celes turned in his hold and pressed her body into his and ran her hands up over his shoulders. She moaned as she matched his tongue with her own. She gave a little shiver as her body started to fill more with desire and then shivered a little harder when her nipples started to harden from the subtle stimulation of her rubbing a little against him.

He held her tighter against him as he kissed her. He kissed her lips and then kissed down to her neck. He have little lick as he sucked gently on her. His hands rubbed up and down her back as he kissed lower to the top of her breast. He listened to her moans and felt the way her body reacted to him.

Celes arched her back and pressed her breasts towards him she brought her hands up into his hair from behind his neck and moaned. She was pressed so close to him now she felt almost like they were one person. She kissed the top of his head and smiled at him lovingly as he kissed the tops of her breasts.

He looked up at her and smiled up at her. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You are beautiful. So full of life and love." he told her. He brought her mouth to his and kissed her. "I love you, Celes."

Celes smiled as sudden tears pricked her eyes. She brought her own hand up and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, John." she said back to him looking straight into his eyes wishing she could share with him her feelings through a connection.

He laid her down and laid right next to her. He played with her red hair. "How… How did you guys get connected? To listen to each other? I know how you and Ro did it. I use to have that with Tabby." he said giving her a sad smile.

Celes rolled up on her side and looked at him. "Roman, Roman is the reason we are all connected… I don't quite get it. Something with our marks, me being a soul-mate. Its been a while since I've thought about it. Strong emotion… has something to do with it. Why?" she asked him body still buzzing.

He lifted her hand and played with it. It was so small compared to his. "I… I miss it." he told her. "I miss having someone to speak to in my head. I see all of you and I find that I want to be able to do that too. I want so bad to be connect with all of you." he told her as he looked up at her and laced his fingers with hers.

Celes nodded and pressed her forehead to his. "I want you connected to us, I want you… in more than just one sense of that phrase. I want you to be mine." she whispered.

"I would like very much to be yours." he told her. He pressed his lips to hers too. "I want you too but… I want you in everyway. I just don't want you physically, I want to hear you in my head, and I want to feel what you can share with the others. I want to be mated with you like how you are mated with the others."

Celes sniffed a little and smiled. "I want you to be mated to me too… I want all of you. My ability to do that though… my Hawaiian blood is so diluted that… I can't do that one my own." she said sadly.

He kissed her hands. "Its okay. We will find a way." he smiled at her. "Its like what Harry told me. If is worth having it's worth fighting for."

Celes smiled back at him and looked at their hands connected and then looked back at him. "Its most definitely worth having." she whispered to him and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He told her and kissed her again. He smiled at her, "Will you sleep with me here? You can be my little pillow or teddy bear." he teased.

Celes giggled and nodded. "I will sleep with you here." she pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him and snuggled down on top of his chest.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze. He gave a little chuckled. "Good night." he told her as he pushed her hair from her face.

Celes gave a little sigh and waved her hand and the lights dimmed and a blanket covered them. "Good Night, John." she whispered and shut her eyes finding herself a lot more worn out then she had thought and fell asleep almost instantly.

John smiled as he heard her soft snores. He sighed and fell asleep himself.

For the next month that passed, it passed with highs and lows. Ro had good days, good days that started well then ended badly, bad days that started badly then ended well, or she just had plain bad days. On good days she spent lots of time with Celes. On good days that ended badly were days that she felt John and Celes needed spend more time. She pushed Celes away on those days or she snapped at John. On Bad days that ended well were days that Celes pushed back and forced Ro to spend time with here. On just plain bad days she would hide in her room she shared with Harry. She had learned that Lee was gently pushing her towards John and she didn't like it. She would argue with Lee and snap at John for being a creep. Told him that they were suppose to be friends for Celes and nothing else. Of course Lee would come in and try to save him so Ro just disappeared into her Japanese garden. She stocked up on her stores and made little lesson plans for the class. She went through all her old school books and memories of Snap. In her eyes he was a very good teacher… he just scared the living hell out of the kids that weren't Slytherin.

A couple of days before they had to go to Hogwart Ro was able to block a day out for Celes. That morning after waking from her nap she squealed and bounced out of bed. She took a quick shower and pulled on one of her many summer dresses that went to about mid thigh. she rubbed her belly brushed back her hair off her shoulders. She walked out of her room and hummed to herself. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Harry, Lee, Celes and John. "Morning." She greeted as she sat in one of the stools. "Can you braid my hair please?" she asked in general.

Celes gave her a little smile as she slid off her stool her little beige sundress with a subtle cross white stripe rode up a bit. She pushed it back down and went over to Roman noting her better mood today. She kissed the back of her neck and braided her hair expertly and quickly. When she finished she threw it around the front of Roman's body and wrapped her arms around from her from behind and rubbed her belly. This seemed to be how she showed her affection since the rollercoaster that was Roman started. She pressed her cheek into Roman's back and took in her scent relaxing into a sigh.

Harry watched them with a little smile, Roman seemed in a good mood today, and he hoped it lasted. He turned and grabbed his coffee cup and sat down at the island.

Roman smiled and rubbed her hands. "You have to cancel all plans today. You don't get to do anything today. _I'm_ the only one allowed time with you." she said pointing a glare at John and Lee. "I have plans for her and if you guys want to participate then you can other than that she is mine. I've been working really hard on this and I don't want it ruined."

Lee raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not doing anything.

"Stop doing that!" she snapped.

"Sorry." Lee told her.

Celes gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled away a little from Roman a little. "What are we doing today?" she asked to distract her.

John opted not to say anything, he was enjoying his time with Celes but he also didn't want to step on any toes, when Harry, Lee or Roman seemed to want her attention he stepped back. He sat drinking his Kona coffee watching them.

Harry sighed grateful Roman wasn't biting his head off all the time but felt for Lee and John. He looked between the two of them. " _We should probably avoid poking the beast today."_ he sent to Lee and for the first time since he had joined them Harry actually wished John was in the connection so the three of them could plot to avoid confrontation with Roman.

" _Okay, I won't do anything or say anything."_ Lee told him with a slight nod.

"Well, today we are going out to do some muggle stuff… girl stuff. Like the nail salon, and hair place. Then I was thinking a little lunch, and then come back home blindfold you until tonight." Roman smiled.

Celes thanked God she was still standing behind Roman because the minute the word blindfold was said she shot a hot look at Lee and then suppressed a shiver. "What the occasion?" she asked her pressing her cheek back into Roman's back again.

"We rule the world." She giggled.

"Girls, we run this mother…" Celes sang with a giggle. "Sounds good to me, Baby Girl. I am yours." she said.

"Good, go get ready, we need to get going." She told her and kissed her hands and each fingertip.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped a little as she pulled away from Roman. She walked around to her front and kissed her then looked at her. "Can I kiss the boys goodbye at least?" she asked.

Roman laughed, "Go ahead." She told her.

Celes gave another squeal and kissed her once more. First she went over and indulged in a kiss from Harry. She sighed and smiled and then went to Lee next, she kissed his chin like she always did then stood on her toes to kiss his mouth. Then she went over to John and gave him the one minute finger and pulled a little plastic thing out of her pocket and smiled she set it on the floor and then waved her hand and a little stool grew from it. She grinned and stepped on the stool and kissed John with a giggle then stepped off of it and shrank the stool again and put it back in her pocket and bounced out of the kitchen to get her starfish flip flops.

Onece Celes would out the room Roman conneced with Harry and waved her hand a miniture replica of her club appeared on the island. "We have to make this fast so don't interrupt me." She told them. She waved her hand again and three slips of papers appeared for all three of them. "These are your tasks. The girls have already started in on the decorations for tonight but because they are mixed with muggles they aren't done. I need you three to go there and finish. When its done I want it too look like a ballroom, just like this." She told them the replica of what she had in mind. "Lee you are in charge of food. I made a list of her favorites. You don't have to worry about cake. I already ordered it. Harry, you are music. I want a mixture of all the music she likes, ballroom, show tunes, a little dancing. I want everyone to dance. I already talked to the band and they are ready when you are. John, you are in charge of making sure that place is cleaned and decoreated. If you need help don't hesitate to ask." She pushed the replica of the club to him. " _Exactally_ like that. I put your suits in your rooms, all of you. I have Celes' dress in her room hidden. So when we come back I'll need your help to dress her cause she will be blindfolded." She smiled as she looked at her plans. "Good luck gentlemen." She told them as she slipped of her stool. She went to the foyer to meet Celes.

Once she had her shoes she met Roman in the foyer and bounced a little. "Ready."

"Oh goodie, lets go." Roman told her.

Celes smiled and laced her fingers with Roman's and kissed her shoulder. "Where to?" she asked her.

"Lets go to the nail shot and then grab some lunch." Roman told her as she smiled.

"Okay!" Celes said and apparated them to the nail place Roman liked.

Roman smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Manicures and Pedicures." She told the lady. "Oh, Celes. You should do this red for your toes. Its all sparkly." She said as she pulled out a red color.

Celes smiled. "How about something green? Red clashes with my hair color badly." she said gently.

"It will be on your toes. No one will see them…" She pouted and shrugged. She looked through the colors and a pulled out a pearl pink for herself. "What about this one? Its watermelon. A dark green and its sparkly."

Celes smiled and nodded. "That ones good." she said kissing Roman's cheek.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Okay, but you have to put a clear rhinestone one the big toes." she told her. They were seated in the big comfy chairs.

Celes smiled. "Alright." she wiggled her toes happily as she waited for the lady to start. "So what brought all this on?" she asked looking over at Roman.

She shrugged. "Well, we will be going to Hogwarts soon and I wanted to do something special with you before we had to go." she told her. "The last time we went on the train I was pregnant too." She giggled.

Celes smiled and nodded. "We do get to ride together on the train again. Oh we should take over a compartment!" She said excitedly.

Roman smiled. "That would be nice. I would like that."

Celes gave her a little wicked grin. "We could always recreate our first meeting with some… revisions." she said her eyes heating.

Roman's eyes grew big as she thought about it. She then giggled and blushed. "That would be… so exciting and fun." she told her as she looked over to her and smiled again.

Celes gave a little shiver and shut her eyes imagining it. "Mmm yes it would." she whispered. "It really, really would." She looked back over at Roman, she really missed her lately. They spent time together, but she missed Roman. She wasn't herself, and she wanted that Roman back. She loved Lana, and was thrilled to get another baby in the family but she sort of hated how Roman was. She smiled at her and reached out a hand to hold hers.

Roman held her hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. She smiled and shook her head. "We should do that."

Celes gave her a bright smile. "Okay! Yes!" she said and bounced in her seat her melancholy mood passing. "That will be a nice way to spend my birthday." she sighed.

Roman smiled brightly. "Yes it would be. I'll give you my gift on the train too. Just like old times." She giggled and wiggled her toes in the bubbling water. "oh, this is going to be fun. So much fun."

Celes looked at her with a smile. "Getting pampered. Yes I think it will be too." she gave a little sigh and continued to hold Roman's hand and leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

"I meant being able to do what we used to do on the train." She giggled. "But this is nice too." She squeezed her hand.

Celes gave a smile. "Oh, sorry. I'm a little scattered. I did all those shifts at the clinic last week because Draco took the week off. Addie's worried about him, hes started having blackouts." she said with a frown.

"I hope he is okay." she frowned. "Have you seen the baby? Is he getting big?"

Celes smiled. "He is, he is so big. Hes only two months older than Bree. And he's healthy and happy." she said. "When John was at the clinic last week for our lunch date we ended up going with Draco and Addie and little Abraxas." she said with a little hum.

"Thats good." Roman smiled at her. She herself had been keeping busy at the club or hiding. She didn't like how she was acting herself so she would hide, therefore everyone would have to be stepping on eggshells around her. "How is Addie… besides worried."

Celes looked at her, she was craving human contact, Celes could feel it. "Shes good, Motherhood looks wonderful on her. She takes to it so well, shes happy. Draco makes her so happy." she sighed.

"That is good. I'm actually happy that Draco found someone to make him happy and to help make him a better person." She told Celes. "And Addie is so nice. She is actually made of awesome." She chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of you. She saw the goodness in Draco."

Celes smiled. "Addison was the only person who talked to me at St Mungos after I had an episode at the hospital. Most of the staff avoided me after that, but not Addie…" she laughed. "Shes my Scott."

"Awe, now I miss Scott." she pouted. "I'll have to figure out when he has a break or when his next concert is."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "I miss him too. Gregg too… we should have like a reunion." Celes suggested. "Oh hey, so I was thinking since all five of us are teaching at Hogwarts we may want to consider buying property in Hogsmeade and putting a house down there. You know? I mean the kids that are attending school would still live on the grounds but the ones who arent could live down there and we could maybe I don't get a nanny or offer Molly and Arthur a house behind ours… or something." she shrugged thinking out loud.

That would be nice." She told. "We will have to build our own rooms too?" she asked. "I mean I like the flat layout but I like when we have our own rooms to hide in and all that."

Celes nodded. "Me too, it makes things less complicated." she sighed.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Celes gave her a little smiled and sat back. They went through the process of getting their toes done then their hands and when they finished Roman requested a hair salon to go to and Celes took them there. She turned to Roman. "What are they doing with my hair?" she asked her.

"Making it prettyful." she sang and winked at her.

Celes laughed. "Okay… hmm" she looked at herself in the mirror. "Do I need an updo?" she asked her. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to have fun tonight. Lots and lots of fun." Roman giggled as she clapped her hands together as she brought them under her chin. She smiled and gave a little giggle.

Celes smiled. "I would love to do something fun. You pick what to do with my hair." she said lifting some of it from her waist with a smiled to Roman in the mirror.

Roman smiled and lifted her hair. "To the side in a bun like style. I want it held in place with a jeweled pinned flower. All on the left side." She looked her up and down and bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "Just a _few_ curls." she told the hairdresser. "And _don't_ cut a strand." she narrowed her eyes at the hairdresser and then turned to Celes. "We we are done, I'll do your makeup."

Celes grinned and sat down giving herself over to the hairdresser for the next hour and a half.

When they were done Ro looked Celes over. "Oh yes. I love it." She giggled and ran a finger down her her bareneck. She smiled widely when she saw the goosebumps spread over her skin. "Ready?"

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded. "Lets go, whats next?" she asked.

"We go home and I do your makeup. And I have the _perfect_ dress for you." she squealed. She looked down at her breast and smiled. "I will have to talk to Lee." she said as her body heated up at the thought of being able to change her nipple rings.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and watched Roman looking at her breasts and felt her nipples harden. She gave a shiver and a little moan. "Okay, lets go home then." she said and took Roman's hand and led her out of the salon and then apparated them home.

Roman giggled. She pulled Celes up to a room that she designated as her little fashion room. She had makeups, costumes, and cloth patterns to make dresses and whatever else that could come to mind. She sat Celes down and started in on her make up. "You are going to look so sexy when I'm done with you." she squealed.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to the club tonight?" she asked her.

She sighed and poked her with the makeup on the nose. "Yep. Now stay here. I will be right back I need to find Lee and a blindfold. I get to dress you and you can't see it… not yet."

Celes shivered at the idea of having a blindfold on. She nodded. "I can stay here." she said grinning up at Roman.

"Good." She walked out and held her belly. She walked down to the kitchen where she heard some talking and laughing coming from the guys. She pushed her hair over her shoulders. On her left side there was a french braid and a sparkly hairclip behind her ear. The rest of her hair was in loose curls. It was simple. She wanted to keep herself as simple as possible and keep Celes the main picture. She walked into the kitchen and the guys stalk talking. "Is it done?" she asked them.

Harry nodded. "Yes it is." he said with a shrug taking in her hair. "You look beautiful, Ro." he said to her.

John nodded a little but didnt say anything.

Lee smiled at her. "I agree to that too."

Roman wrinkled her nose. "I wanted it simple. Lee, I have a question about the, uh, jewlary you got Celes. May I see what you got so that I can pick and see what will go best with her dress?"

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Sure."

"Oh, and you guys may need to get changed too. Molly and Arthur agreed to watch the kids for tonight." She said to Harry and John as she took Lee's hand.

Lee took her upstairs to their room and brought over the little bag he pulled out all the jewelry that he brought Celes. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that maybe this one." she pulled out the chain that was a necklace and smiled. "Get to changing." he told her.

"Do you need help in your dress?" he asked her. "Uh, yeah. I'll have…" she trailed off when she was going to say Celes but she didn't want her to see yet. "no, I'll have Celes dress me." She walked over to Celes and Harry's room. She gave a knock. "I swear I'm not here to see your manly bit. Just need Celes' dress." she told Harry.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You dig my manly bits, Ku'uipo." he said with a wink.

"Yes I do but I can't see them now or you will get me all sidetracked." she said as she walked to the closet with her hand covering the side of her face.

Harry chuckled more. "Roman, I have pants on." he said to her so she didn't run into something for blocking half her vision.

"Yeah but your manliness is just too much for me to handle." she teased and giggled. She took the dress and poked her head out the clothes and winked at him. "See, there you are half naked and with you tattoo showing… and your nipple rings." she moaned and shook her head. She walked out the clothes to the door. "Stop teasing me."

Harry chuckled and pulled on the bottle green button down shirt and started to button it as he watched her.

"Oh, you evil man. Dressing like you are all cool and keeping eye contact." she shivered. "Just you wait. I have something for you that is going to drive you insane." she winked at him and then left. She had her dress and Celes' dress. She walked back to the room she had Celes in. "I'm back." she told her. "Strip down woman, so I can take in my fill of you before the boys try to attack you tonight."

Celes shivered and gave a little whimper and stood and slowly started to remove her dress as she slipped her sandals off. She had started wearing bras for a little extra defense against sneak attacks from Harry and Lee. She unhooked the front clasp and let her breasts out. She just wore the little hoops right now.

Roman moaned. "I will try not to tease you… too much." she grinned. She brushed her fingers over her nipples as she took off the hoops. She replaced the nipple rings with the new ones and hooked the necklace around her neck. "Before I finish I need to put the dress on you." she walked over and grabbed a cloth to blindfold her. "If you don't mind I can fondle you a little."

Celes was shivering a little and shook her head. "No…" she said and whimpered again.

Roman wrapped the cloth gently around her eyes. She kissed her neck and allowed her hands to slid over her breast. She tickled the rings and moaned against her neck. "The guys are going to be so mad at me, but I don't care. I love dressing you." she whispered in her ear and nipped her earlobe.

Celes shivered and gripped the vanity next to her to keep from collapsing when her legs went weak. "I like when you dress me too." she moaned.

She moaned again and nipped her neck. She got the dress and helped her into her green dress. She finished the hooking the chain around her. So it looked like she was wearing a necklace, connected to her nipple rings, and the waist part of the chain connected around her but on the outside of the dress. She connected to Celes and cloaked her with magic so she looked like she was wearing robe. She took off the blindfold. "I need help in my dress."

Celes giggled and nodded as she took in the giant robe covering her body. She walked over to Roman. "Where is it?" she asked her.

Roman pulled out a light blue dress with sparkly stones on the breast. She smiled and gave a little blush. "It was something that fit and looked okay." she shrugged.

Celes smiled at her shyness. "Its beautiful, Ro, and I cant wait to see you in it. Come on then, lets get it on." she said and took the dress from Roman hands and waited for her to strip down.

Roman took off her little summer dress. She gave a little smile as she rubbed her baby belly and looked away. It was odd but this pregnancy made her feel a little self conscious about herself too. She pulled her hair over her shoulders to cover herself a little.

Celes clucked her tongue and shook her head and removed her hair back behind her shoulders. "You are so beautiful when you are all pregnant… stop hiding it, especially from me." she said and slowly knelt down in front of Roman and kissed her belly then helped her step into the dress and slowly pulled it up into place then zipped it up for Roman. She turned her around and smiled at her. "So beautiful, and all mine." she whispered and kissed her cheeks.

Roman giggled. "Thank you." she told her. She did a little spin. "Do you like?"

"Oh yes, I like it very much. You look fantastic, it complements your skin tone well." she said and moaned a little as Roman's scent washed over her from the spin she had just done.

Roman smiled and held up a pair of small wedge heels with white straps that wrapped around her ankles and instep. "Help me with these and I'll give you your pretty heels that you are going to love!" she gave a squeal just thinking about them.

Celes smiled and took them and slipped Roman's feet into the cute little wedges and secured them and kissed Roman's ankles and then slowly stood back up.

Roman pulled out a box of shoes and handed them to her. "I hope you like them. I know I do."

Celes looked at the three inch green heels and smiled at the peep toe with the little rose over it. She bent down and put them on. "So I guess I'm wearing green. What are we doing tonight that I have to be dressed to drive the boys crazy?" she asked Roman.

"I'm not telling." she said as she walked over to some of her wraps. She pulled out a black shawl and wrapped it around Celes so the guys couldn't see her yet. "When we get to the club you can look at your dress and then tell me how awesome I am." she grinned. "Shall we go?"

"Yes we can." Celes said offering her arm and walking Roman out into the bigger hallway then apparating them to the club. She started to walk them inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted when they walked in. Roman smiled brightly as she looked around the room. Balloons fell from the ceiling with streamers. Most of the tables were put away to that there was enough room to dance and colored lights changed. She wanted the club to look like a high school formal with a band and DJ. "Happy Birthday." she whispered to Celes and stepped back.

Celes looked back at her and smiled. "You're the best fiance a girl could ask for." she told her and turned to greet the boys.

Harry kissed Celes on the cheek and smiled down at her. "Happy Birthday, Dove." he said and kissed her on the lips then stepped back.

John stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Pockets."

Lee smiled as he looked her over. "Do you like it?" he asked her as he kissed her. "She wanted to make sure it was perfect. Threatened to have our heads if we didn't."

Celes grinned up at him. "I love it! Oh this is just… I've never had a proper birthday party before." she said bouncing on her toes and turning back to Roman. "Thank you!"

Harry looked down at Celes and smiled. "Well I'm glad, because I'm wearing a penguin suit for this." he said reaching out and pulling the wrap a little. "What are you wearing under there?"

"My God, woman!" Lee hissed. The dress was a deep green halter that veed down to just above her navel covered her hips nicely and opened again with a slit that started at her upper thigh all the way down. The chain was the perfect touch to the dress. "My God!" Lee repeated again. His eyes took her head but came back to her breast.

Celes looked down at herself and gave a little gasp. "Well damn, I'd even do me in this dress." she giggled.

Harry groaned as he took her in and and looked at Roman. "You have outdone yourself this time." and looked back at Celes as his mouth watered at the idea of touching her in the valley between her breasts.

John gave a moan as he took her in. "Now that is using imagination." he said as his mouth watered. He knew her nipples were pierced but the way the chain connected to her… he shook his head to clear it. "I see why the guys call her the Queen of Tease." he told Celes.

Roman smiled up at Lee, "Sit me down, please."

Lee nodded absently and took her hand as he gave Celes one last look. He groaned. "You teasing wench." He hissed at Roman. "You are going to have us drooling over her all night."

"That was the plan." she smiled.

Celes grinned at John. "Yes, and she's very good at using the tools she is given." she said and looked around the room with a little squeal. "Oh… this is so brilliant. I wonder if there will be dancing…" she said.

Harry smiled. "There should be given all the music I picked out." he said to her.

Lee came back. "Ro said the food is served and to start the party. There should be music playing." He chuckled.

Harry nodded and went over and had the music start he kept looking back over at Celes as he talked to the clubs DJ.

Celes bounced a little and then went over to the food, she could feel the boys eyes on her and she found she really, really liked it. She couldn't wait to tease them some more, but first she needed to eat so she had energy for dancing and whatever else Roman had planned.

Lee walked up next to her and started to make a plate for Ro. "So, what… uh…" he looked back at the food he was serving. "Damn it woman, I want you." he growled.

Celes shivered as goosebumps covered her body. "I think that was the point…" she looked at him and swallowed. "I… uh… yeah." she shivered and looked back at her food.

He moaned and looked back down at her. "Bathroom in ten?" he asked her as his eyes heated hotly.

"God yes." Celes moaned as heat pooled between her legs, she looked up at him and took him in his tux and moaned again. "You look good enough to eat." she whispered and finished filling her plate and left him at the table looking over at the clock to start her internal timer.

John smiled as he pulled out a chair to sit next to Roman. He sat across from them. "You look really nice." he told her as he looked her up and down. Then his hot eyes switched to Roman. He gave an internal moan and looked back at Celes. "So, uh," he trailed off and shook his head to clear it. "I'm going to go get something to drink." he told them and left.

Roman shook her head. She smiled at Celes. "You like so far? I figured it can be a dance. I don't have anything planned out. Just music, food, and cake. Oh and lots of dancing." she giggled. "I want you to dance the night away."

Celes grinned and took a sip of her white wine and then giggled. "They can't talk… and dancing the night away sounds like my kind of party." she said with a wink.

Harry came over and took a seat next to Celes and looked down at her as she set his plate down. He tried to form some sort of sentence to say but ended up prying his eyes away from her and looking at Roman. "You little nymph." he growled at her.

Roman smiled at him. "That is what you get for teasing me earlier." she sang. "I went to get your dress and he teased me. Had his pants on and just standing there like some… something! And then when I told him he was evil he just slid on his shirt like he was joe cool and stared at him. So I told him I was going to get him back." she giggled.

Harry gave her a grin. "You have managed it." he said and looked back at Celes with a moan. "I have to go… not be here." he said getting up and leaving his food.

Celes gave a giggle. "Its just a dress, jeez." she giggled and looked over at the clock again.

Lee walked over and placed a plate in front of Roman. He gave a smile and walked away.

Roman giggled, "Look at my plate? It all piled on top of each other. i can't even eat my salad with all this stuff on it." she laughed as she pushed it away. "I'm going to go make my plate."

Celes nodded and watched her go she bit the inside of her mouth and looked at the clock again. She stood and started towards the bathroom feeling like a teenager. She giggled.

Lee waved his hand and placed a: 'Out of Service' sign on the bathroom door. He pulled Celes in and locked the door. "Minx, teasing sex goddess!" he growled as he pushed her against the door. "That chain is so…" he moaned and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Celes moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shivered and ran her hands up to back of his neck and over his head and pulled back just a little and then nipped his bottom lip with a moan.

She kissed down her neck as he worked open his pants he lifted her up and indulge in tasting the side of her breast. He thrust into her as he finally made his way to her nipple. He moaned against her as he swirled his tongue around it and pulled on the ring with his teeth. He thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes pushed her head back against the door and her legs went weak and she clung to Lee and gave a little shriek her body was already starting to tighten, it didn't take very much when he played with her nipple rings. She moaned and rolled her hips and matched his pace.

Lee gripped her thighs as he pulled her up and thrust harder into her. He moaned against her breast and sucked onto her nipple. He kissed his way across to her other nipple. He pulled at the chain with his teeth and growled.

Celes gave a gritted shriek through her teeth and arched her back. She loved when he pulled on the chain. She shivered harder as her body demanded its release already. She moaned a little louder and looked down at him and gave another shriek and pulled on his head a little. "Lee…" she growled.

He gave a chuckle as he moaned. He kissed back up to her neck and sucked on it. He kissed her again. "Yes," he moaned against her lips. "Now!" he growled and pumped harder and faster into her.

Celes gave a strangled shriek and her whole body tightened along with her core and she came hard and started to shake harder. She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and gave another strangled shriek.

Lee pumped a few more times and growled as he released his orgasm. He moaned as he leaned his head against her shoulder. He kissed her neck again and gave it a lick. "Damn, teasing wench." he growled. He kissed her neck again. "I'm going to get her for this."

Celes smiled and took deep breaths. "I'm sure you will, but be gentle with her." she said and kissed his chin and lips.

he moaned against her lips. He looked down at her breast and moaned. "I have to return you to the party." he looked at the chain. "She made you wear this dress and the chain just pulled it off so well." he told her. He lowered her to feet and closed his pants. Lee smiled down at her as he placed her breast back into her dress and tweaked them a little.

Celes reached out and held onto his arms when her legs went a little weak and she shook her head. "Caveman." she said and kissed him and then let go of his arms and righted her skirt. "Ready?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "Yes." he kissed her. "Now I can concentrate around you." he told her. "I'm still going to eye you though. That dress…" he moaned. "I thought my dress I put onto Ro was bad but this…" he shook his head.

Celes grinned and turned and pushed open the door. "Wait till I start dancing." she teased and walked back out into the main part of the club still buzzing from the quickie. She went back over to where Roman was sitting. "Hi!" she said sitting down to finish her food.

Roman looked at her and giggled. "Someone had a nice quickie." she teased as she ate her food.

Celes giggled. "Oh, yes. I really did." she said with a giggle she finished her food and sat back a little. "Are you going to sit and watch all night like I did on your birthday?" she asked her with a giggle.

"Oh, no. I'm going to have a dance with you, Lee and Harry. Maybe one form the guys too. I can't do any fast songs but I can do some slow songs." she smiled. "That is my goal. Then I'll have someone apparate me back home."

Celes giggled. "I think I can save you a dance or two. My time shouldn't be too occupied only dancing with Harry." she said with a wink.

"You aren't going to dance with me?" John asked as he sat across from them with a plate. "I would like at least one dance from the both of you… if that is okay?"

Celes gave a shy smile, she hadn't even thought about that. "I'd like that." she said, she found it more difficult to tease him. She did better with him when it was one on one for some reason when she got in front of the others she got shy with him.

He smiled at her, "Good."

Lee sat next to Roman and smiled at her. He kissed her cheek. "Enjoying your time?" he asked.

"I am. Had to fix my plate but it was worth it, I see." Roman giggled.

Celes giggled. "He was distracted." she teased.

Harry came up and sat down on her other side. "I am too, I can't even carry on a…" he trailed off and moaned a little and took Celes in again. "This is just wrong."

Roman giggled. "Harry, can I have a dance? I mean, when you finally get your thoughts back and finish eating." she nodded to his barely touched plate he had left moments ago.

Lee chuckled, "I hear the bathroom is out of service. Oh and a rumor of a hidden bedroom?"

Harry shook his head as he stood and grabbed Celes' hand. "Come on you." he growled and yanked her out of her chair.

Celes giggled and gave a little tug. "But I want to eat more."

"You can eat when we are done." he said and continued to towards the office. He got her into it and kissed her and walked her backwards towards the room. He got them inside and picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He moaned as he looked down at her and leaned down and kissed between her breasts and ran a hand up over her breast over her dress.

Celes moaned and arched her back as was the norm now her legs went numb. She kissed him and trialed her hands down to his pants and started to undo them. After she got him undone she pulled her dress up out of the way and tugged on his hips.

Harry moaned and thrust into her pulling one of her knees up to his hip. He started a hard fast pace and buried his face in her breasts. He licked up the valley there and then along the chain that led to one of her nipple rings and pushed the dress aside a little and moaned against her nipple.

Celes arched her back and her core started to tighten as her orgasm already started to come along. These nipple rings were going to be her undoing. She ran her hands through Harry's hair and moaned a little louder and rolled her hips a little faster.

Harry moaned and swirled his tongue around her nipple listening to the noises she was making he could feel her tightening more and knew she was all but ready. He moaned again and kissed her. "Just let go…" he whispered to her and moaned against her lips and kissed her again.

Celes gave a loud moan against Harry's mouth and came she gripped his shoulders and shut her eyes as her body jerked and tightened then she collapsed back on the bed shaking her head. She took deep breaths. She shut her eyes again and moaned. She looked up at Harry and shook her head again. "I have a strange feeling I will be so tired tonight I won't even make it to bed." she giggled as he let her sit up.

Harry chuckled and fixed his pants. "You may just be, I guess we will have to see." he winked at her. He pulled her up once she was all put back together and then walked them back down to the party.

Celes sighed and walked over to the table and shook her head. "This is almost as bad for me… its like… you killed two birds with one stone with this outfit." she moaned to Roman sitting down to take more deep breaths.

Roman giggled. "I would never do that." She said as the table suddenly became interesting.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, sure. you wouldn't."

Celes just giggled and shook her head. "I think for once I may call you an evil woman and actually kind of mean it." she groaned. "We should start dancing I'm harder to get to that way…" she said with a smile.

Harry smiled. "We could do that, if you want." he said.

Roman pouted. "I'm not evil. I did this to you on my birthday a few years back. You enjoyed it." She slipped off the chair. "I'm going to go find a dancing partner." she said and put her nose in the air and walked away.

Lee chuckled as he watched her.

John looked over to Celes. "She did this before?" he looked over to Roman who was now dancing with one of the band members. "She has a gift."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yes, shes done this before. But when she did it a few years ago… I was different." she said and smiled standing. "Come on Harry Potter push me around the dance floor." she said dragging him along. Once they got there Celes started to lead him in a dance. It was still the norm for them, she usually ended up leading him. She kept going throughout the song and then with a little smiled she kissed Harry's cheek and went and cut in on the band member with Roman. She smiled at her. "I'm sorry I called you evil, you're not. Really, you're sort of the best." she said to her as they danced slowly.

Roman smiled at her. "I remembered how happy you were and you said you like when I dress you up." she swayed with Celes. "I really do like that dress on you. I had so many to choose from, I couldn't figure out which one to pick. I hope I get to dress you in all of them. I have _whole_ clothes devoted to because of today." she giggled and blushed a little. "Every time I saw a dress I would get it and hang it up." she shrugged. "I couldn't help myself."

Celes continued to sway with Roman and kissed her slowly. "I do like when you dress me, and I really hope you do it again and again. I'm sorry I didnt mean to upset you. I was just teasing you." she giggled. She kissed her again with a little moan.

Roman moaned and then giggled. "I'm sorry. I've been really difficult this pregnancy. I try not to. I just wanted to give you something special and I know you haven't had a real birthday party. And I didn't want you to spend your birthday on the train without at least celebrating it right."

Celes smiled and reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. "Thank you, really. I love you. I'm so glad you did this for me." she kissed her again. "I love you, so much." she said again.

"I love you too." She kissed her again and rested her forehead onto hers and giggled. "You look really sexy in that dress. I'm so happy you like everything. I had a very good time getting all dressed up to do it too."

"Me too." Celes said. The song ended and she gave a little moan. "The fast song is starting but I want to keep dancing with you. I'd probably dance with you all night if I could." she whispered.

She giggled. "Remembered yule ball? I think I could have danced like that with you all night." She giggled and moaned. "Blaised had looked very jealous after that dance."

Celes gave a little giggle and stepped closer pressing into Roman. She kept swaying with her and ran a finger down the side of her neck. "Oh, he was." she whispered and moaned again. She leaned in and kissed Roman. "I dont think we kissed though, so thats new." she whispered. From the corner of her eye she caught all three boys watching them and smiled and continued to dance with Roman slowly despite the song speed.

She sighed as she rubbed her nose against hers. "Yes there are newer developments now." She smiled at her. "And I wasn't pregnant either." she giggled. "But you got pregnant that night, didn't you?"

Celes smiled. "Yes, thats the night Blaise gave me Alaric." she said and kissed her again and trailed her hands down to Roman's belly. "I love that you're pregnant. I love that our family is growing again. I know its been rough but I also know its worth it." she said to her and rubbed her Roman's baby bump.

Roman shivered and felt Lana give a little kick. "She reminds me every day. I'm happy that our family grows." she sighed, "I love you. I can't wait to not be pregnant. Then Everything will be back to normal." She shivered again. "Are you seducing me?"

Celes giggled. "Maybe, a little." she said and kissed her again running her hands down Roman's arms. "Want to know a secret? I cant wait to be pregnant again. I love it, even when I was… over emotional lady. I can't for another couple of months cause John said I should wait. But I want to be again, I honestly thought I'd be pregnant with Venelope next." she shrugged. "But now… probably not." she smiled.

She nodded. A dark part of her hoped she was pregnant with lee or Harry's child tonight. She wanted Celes to be happy, even if that meant she was happy with John but she wanted to keep her from having John impregnate her. She took a deep breath and gave her a smile. "Sorry if you are pregnant now." she told her. "I think its best that… I don't know about yours and John's plans… until after the pregnancy. You know." she gave a small smile.

With those simple words Celes' little bliss bubble popped. She sighed and kissed Roman and nodded. "We actually haven't talked about it yet…" Celes said to her. "Come on the songs over why don't you go ask Lee to dance. I need a break." she said and walked back over to the table without letting Roman respond, she knew it probably had hurt her but she still found herself slightly annoyed with Roman when it came to how she was about John. She sighed deeply and sat down next to John.

Lee looked over to Celes and frowned. Roman sat down and lowered her head. "So, who's up for cake?" he asked. he signaled one of the guys and they rolled out a large three tiered cake with candles lit. Everyone gathered around and sang Happy birthday to Celes as the cake finally came to a stop next to Celes.

When they finished Celes stood and blew out the candle and beamed around at them all. "Thank you, everyone. This is just great!" she said.

They all clapped for her. The music started up again as the cake was starting to be cut. "Who wants cake?" Lee asked.

Celes smiled. "I do!" she said.

Harry shook his head. "I will pass on that for now." He went over to talk with the band for a while after kissing Celes' cheek.

Lee smiled at Celes. "Of course you do." He cut a piece and smiled down at the cake. He set the strawberry cake with strawberry filling in front of her. "I didn't make it." he whispered in her ear and kissed it. He looked over to where Ro was now dancing with someone else. Then he went back to cutting the cake and passing it around.

John looked over at Ro and then back at celes. "Maybe when you are done I can take you for a spin." he told her.

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please." she said as she took a bite of the cake and gave a loud moan. "Oh God… so good."

"Is it? I wouldn't have guessed by your moan." he teased her.

Celes blushed and looked at him. "You know already how I get about my strawberries." she giggled as her blush creeped up her face.

He smiled down at her. "So, will you tell me?" he asked her. "What had you upset, I mean."

Celes gave him a little smile. "I think Roman doesn't want me to… have babies with you." she whispered.

John sat a little stiffly. "Oh." he told her. He was a little shocked. He loved Celes and wanted to be matted with her. He loved to see her grow with child. It drove him insane with lust to see it. Same with Ro, but he didn't think about children. Well he did but he wasn't sure… Well he was lying to himself of course he was sure and Celes all but said she wanted his children. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Pockets. We will work something out." he told her. "So how is your strawberry cake?"

Celes gave him a smile feeling a little better. "Really good." she said and finished the rest of the cake in two bites. She moaned again and smiled at him.

"I guess that means you want that dance now, eh?" he smiled. He stood up and took off his jacket and draped it over the chair, "Shall we?" he offered her his hand.

Celes took his hand in a little of a daze, the color he wore and the way it looked on him made her mouth water the way it did when Lee wore white or Harry wore bottle green. She stood and gave a little moan. "God you look so yummy…" she moaned again.

He chuckled and escorted her to the dance floor. "Roman picked it out… she picked out everyone's tuxedos and shirts." he told her as he gave her a little spin and pulled her into him.

Celes smiled wider. "She gets pallets, this color is you… and it makes me want to jump you." she said as they danced around the floor with ease.

"And I, you." he whispered into her ear. "That dress is amazing." He told her and stood straighter.

Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Would you?" she asked him boldly.

"Not here, and not now." he told her. He cupped her cheek and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. "But tonight." he whispered.

Celes looked into his eyes and smiled. "Okay." she whispered back with a little shiver. She allowed him to lead her around the dance floor and it was really nice.

John spun her around and dipped her. He smiled down at her and swayed with her. in his arms. When the song ended he gave her a bow. "Happy birthday." he told her.

Celes giggled. "Thank you." she said to him and sighed as a song she liked started she gave him another grin and bounced off to dance to it. She pulled off her shoes so it was easier and got herself lost in the music forgetting all her troubles and almost forgetting where she was.

Roman watched from a booth. She had upset Celes. She hadn't meant to, she didn't want to ruin the night. She had felt that if Celes went on talking about having John's babies she was going to say something to really hurt her feelings. This was Celes' day to celebrate. She watched as everyone danced. She looked down at the small long box in her hand. She had bought a bracelet that had all their birthstones, even Johns. They all made her happy so it wouldn't have been fair to leave him out. She sighed and slid the box under her thigh.

Celes finished her dance and walked back over to the table and sat down. She set her shoes on top of it and looked around and then up at Lee. "Where's Roman?" she asked.

He pointed to a darkened booth. "Taking a break." he told her. "Would you save me a slow dance too?" he asked her before she walked off.

Celes nodded. "Of course I will." she said and kissed his cheek and went over to see Roman. She climbed up into the booth and sat down next to her. "Hi you." she said nudging her.

She smiled at her. "Hi, back." she told her. "Having fun?"

"I am, why are you hiding in the booth?" she asked her.

She shrugged. "I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you." she whispered. "I'm just stuck." she waved her hand to dismiss her train of thought. "Don't listen to me. I'm just a little, bleh. I think I'll dance with each of the guys and just go up to the bedroom and sleep until you guys are ready to go."

Celes smiled and leaned her forehead on Roman's. "Baby Girl, it's okay. Really, I shouldn't have... Gotten so offended. It's alright." She sighed and looked at her. "Will you come see me first before you go up to sleep?"

Roman gave her a smile and kissed her. "Anything for you." She told her and kissed her again. She moaned against her lips. She could taste Lee, Harry, and her. She loved when she could do that. She leaned a little forward and deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Celes moaned and ran a hand up the side of Romans body and rested it on top of her breast giving it a gentle squeeze and she swirled her tongue around Romans then sucked on it.

Roman moaned against her mouth as she rested her hand on her knee. She slid her hand up to her thigh to her hip. She pulled Celes towards her as she pressed her breasts into her hand. She broke their kiss and kissed down her neck. She sucked on the side of her neck and left a hickie.

Celes gave another little moan and looked over at Henry, the DJ, and then back to Roman. "You know if we are going to keep this up we should go somewhere more private." she gave a little moan and kissed Roman again and then down her neck and planted little kisses on the top of her breasts.

Roman giggled and lifted her chin. "I love you." She whispered and kissed her again. She scooted back to give them so breathing room. By doing so the bracelet box was revealed. Roman went to reach for it but missed it when Celes picked it up.

Celes looked at her holding the box. "Whats this?" she asked her with a little smile.

"Uh... just a gift. You might as well open it. Its for you." She told her and smiled.

Celes gave a little squeal and kissed her before she opened the box and gave a little gasp. "Oh, Roman its so beautiful." she pulled it out of the box. "Oh help me put it on, Im never ever taking it off again." she grinned.

Roman laughed as she helped her put it on. "It has all our birthstones." She told her pointing out each color.

Celes stopped on the diamond and smiled. "John's, you put his on here too. Does that mean things are… getting better between you two?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Roman smiled at her and decided to lie instead of hurt her. She simply didnt think it was fair to cut him out when Celes and John so obviously loved each other. "Yeah." She told her.

Celes kissed her again. "Well I love it, thank you baby girl." she said. "Come on back and dance." she coaxed.

Roman smiled at her and slid out the booth. She twisted and played with the skirt of her dress like a little girl would do.

"You look so cute!" Lee whispered in Ro's ear and kissed her. "Celes, may I have this dance?" He asked her.

Celes grinned up at Lee and nodded. "Okay!" she said and looked at Roman. "You okay?" she asked her.

"I'm good. I'll find Harry. He owes me a dance." Roman giggled as she walked off to find Harry. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Good sir. I have been waiting all night and you have yet to asked me a question." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

Harry looked down at her pouting and smiled. "Well, m'lady, may I have this dance." he asked bowing slightly and offering his hand to her.

"Geez. Its about dog gone time." She giggled and took his hand.

Harry chuckled and led her out onto the floor and pulled her close and began to slowly lead her around the floor in a slow box step.

Roman giggled Lana have a little kick. "You enjoying yourself?" She asked him as she followed his lead.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I am, are you? You've seemed a little down." he said still smiling and kissing her cheek as he spun them around.

She smiled and came back to him. "I'm good." She told him. "I'm okay. Just... distracted. I want Celes to be happy."

Harry smiled but gave a little shake of his head. "She is, stop worrying." He said gently and kissed her as they continued to dance.

Lee danced up next to Harry and Ro. "Get a room." He teased.

Roman giggled and pulled away. "Go away." She giggled again.

Celes giggled as she and Lee slowly danced around Roman and Harry.

Lee chuckled. "So, How are you enjoying your party? I know I am. Lots of dancing, food, cake, friends, and music."

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm loving it, the dancing and the music… spending time with the people I love." she sighed and looked around the room. "Its pretty awesome." she said with a little sigh.

"Well good. I'm glad you're having a great time. I think we should have more parties like this more often." He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "That dress is still hot."

Celes giggled and kissed him a little more solidly and then nodded. "Dance parties are fun." she whispered against his lips. "Parties are fun in general." she pressed closer to him and closed her eyes as they swayed.

"Get a room." Roman teased them and giggled.

Lee laughed. "Touché."

Celes gave a little smile and sighed shaking her head. "This is nice, just like this, the four of us dancing close together… I can feel all of you." she sighed and opened her eyes and looked at John from the dance floor and smiled at him. She could just feel love from everyone including him, she was happy in that moment. In that moment she felt true bliss as she swayed with Lee close the Harry and Roman and watched John, she'd be just a little bit happier if John was right there too. She sighed again and closed her eyes humming along to the song that played.

Roman giggled as Harry spun her just as the music stop and she did a little curtsy. She shook her head and kissed him. She turned to Lee and Celes and kissed them. "I'm going to get something to drink." she told them and walked off.

John walked over to Roman where she stood at the bar and smiled down at her. "So do I get a dance?" he asked her.

"I wasn't planning it." She told him as she watched the bartender make her cherry coke.

"Just one, thats all I ask." he said to her looking down at her with a warm smile.

She looked up at him and then nodded, "Okay, just one." She told him. She knew she had to play nice. It was Celes' birthday. She nodded again. "Okay."

John smiled and took her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor and spun her once then pulled her close and started to dance her around the floor with the pace of the music. He looked down at her. "You look nice tonight, did I say?" he asked her.

"Uh, I don't know." She told him and shrugged. "It's Celes' night so I wanted to keep myself low key."

"Low key works just as well as up front and out there for you." he remarked and spun her gently away and then back so that her back was to his front and danced like that for a few minutes before he turned her back around again.

Roman felt her body warm up and feel shivery all at once. She hate to admit it but she enjoyed being embraced by him. He felt familiar, warm, and strong all at the same time. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She stepped a little closer to press against him.

John looked down at her in surprise and pressed his hand into the small of her back. The two of them started to spin off to the side of the dance floor.

"D-do you know you smell of Hawaii… earth and the waterfalls." she moaned and closed her eyes a bit. Her body seemed to be moving on its own. She pressed her breast into him and shivered some more.

John smiled as he continued to dance them away from the dance floor. Once they were away from it a little he leaned down he watched her face, her eyes. Everything about her was inviting him to do this. He wanted her, she was so beautiful. He leaned down and then pressed his lips lightly to hers as if testing it out.

Roman gave a little moan as she pressed her lips fully to his. She pressed closer wishing to be held tighter by him.

John pulled her closer against him and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips and then dipped it into her mouth with a little moan as he tasted her.

When Roman heard John moaned she suddenly snapped back to reality. She gave a growl and hit him in his chest to push him back. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him. "Stay away from me."

Suddenly and without much warning at all, Kama came forward and a wicked smile spread on his face as he held Roman fast to himself and looked down at her. "How about me? Will you let me kiss you?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her with a little more force and ran his hands down the sides of her body with a growl.

Roman's body shook hard with arousal. She whimpered as she pressed into him. "No." she whispered. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers trailed into his hair at the back of his head.

Kama moaned and then gave an irritated noise when John started to scream at him. " _Get your hands off of her! Dont touch her."_ he yelled and pressed out. Kama growled and pressed harder against Roman pressing her roughly into the wall behind them and ran his hand down to her leg and lifted it as he pressed himself into her core and moaned louder. Then as suddenly as Kama had taken over John was back and pulling away in disgust and outrage. He paced away from Roman and looked at her leaning against the wall.

Roman still shook with arousal. She whimpered as she watched John pace. She could tell Kama was gone, but… She tried to calm her breath and stand right. But she could still the pleasure and touch of Kama's hands on her body. She usually had the strength to push him away but she felt so surrounded by him and her body craved his touch. Her mind said no though. If John hadn't pushed though she knew she would have allowed him to have his way.

John looked at her angrily. "So thats how this is? You let _him_ touch you, the sick killer, masochist! But me, oh not I'm not aloud to touch you at all. I actually love you, he just wants to possess you. What the fuck is that?" he demanded of her.

She flinched as she looked at him. She never seen him angry before. Quite honestly she was a little scared and turned on at the same time. "I… I…" she shook her head. "I couldn't… stop…"

John gave a little snarl but then took her in and the way she looked so scared of him and stepped away. "I have to… not be here." he said taking a deep breath. He looked at her a few seconds longer and then walked away leaving her alone before he did something stupid.

Roman watched him walk away. he acted as if it was her fault. She couldn't help it. or could she? It was weird. She could have done so many of times before but now. Her anger flared as she looked at him. He might as well have said that she was made for Kama. She wasn't made for Kama. She was made for Lee, Celes, and Harry. She was just… attracted to John… John was Celes'. They were made for each other. She deflated as tears prickled her eyes. They… she sniffed and as an act of defiance Ro connected John and used her magic self to hit him upside the head and walked quickly away to her office. She entered her bedroom and angrily pulled off her dress. She stepped under the hotwater of her shower and started to scrub her self clean. It had been the first time that Kama had touched her that she didn't feel dirty, but the way John acted made her feel guilty and dirty about it.

Celes gave another little giggle as she skipped away from Harry who was getting a little grabby on the dance floor. She was skipping towards the table when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her and she looked up with a giggle at Lee. "Let me go!" she said laughing and pulling away.

Harry caught up to them and crossed his arms and looked at her with a smile. "Oh no, we have you now." he said stepping closer to her and leaned down he kissed her neck with a moan.

"I love a Celes sandwich." Lee moaned as he kissed the other side of her neck. He nibbled up to her ear and gave it a little nip. "You feel so good too." He told her as his hands slid slowly to her breast. He suddenly felt the sting on his arms and fought not to hiss. He kissed her neck and sucked on it. "As much as I want to continue this sandwich I will have to bow out." He moaned in her ear and tweaked her nipples just for effect.

Celes gave a little whimper as her knees went weak. "O-okay." she said and looked up at Harry who had stepped back as well.

Harry absently rubbed his arm and smiled down at Celes. "Me too, I think… you should spend the rest of the evening with John." he said with a shrug, he had felt the marks and knew something was up. He exchanged knowing looks with Lee.

Lee nodded and smiled down at Celes. "Besides, he has another surprise for you." he signaled John over.

John nodded as he walked over he smiled down at Celes. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Or would you want to dance a little longer?"

Celes watched Harry and Lee walk up to the office and looked back at John. "Lets go, my feet hurt a little." she gave a little smile. "You got me a surprise?" she asked him stepping a little closer.

He smiled brighter at her. "I did. Lee, Harry, and i were talking and they helped me out with some feelings I was having." he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Take us home, Pockets."

Celes giggled and looked around to see if people were distracted them apparated them right out of the club and to the front of the house. "So… feelings? What kinds of feelings?" she asked him.

"Well, I have been wanting you but… I didn't feel comfortable just taking you anywhere." He told her as he walked her inside the house and walked them up to the third floor. "So the guys suggested something to me. Close your eyes." he told her as they stood in front of a door.

Celes gave a smile as she obliged him. She felt her heart rate pick up in anticipation of what may happen between them.

John opened the door and gently pulled Celes into the room. He stood her into the middle of the room. He closed the door and stood behind her. "Do you remember how to get to this room?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yes, why?" she asked eyes still firmly closed.

"Open your eyes and find out." he told her.

Celes opened her eyes and gave a little gasp. She was looking at a four poster canopied bed with a little couch at the end. All the colors were neutral and beautiful. She looked at it mouth slightly open and then looked around the room a little and then looked up at John from over her shoulder. "Whats this?" she asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it.

"This is our room." He told her. "Lee and Harry said that they have separate rooms for you and Ro. They both told me little hints that each of you like. You like romantic things, earthy… a little. Ro likes plenty of windows or an access to be close to going outside." he smiled at her. "I thought about you and what you like and the only thing that came to mind was Victorian Style. Go check out the bathroom." he told her.

Celes smiled and slipped off her shoes and lifted her dress a little and skipped over to it and gasped. "Oh my God!" she walked in to find a large claw legged bathtub with a canopy over it. The other fixtures matched the theme perfectly. There was no shower but that was out of the theme. She giggled as she imagined taking baths with John in there. She turned and went back to the doorway and stopped in it and squealed with a jump. "I love it, and I love how well you know me, and I love you." she said with a little grin.

He smiled at her. "I love you too." he walked over to the bed. "I love spending time with you. Now I can do so properly. I want you Celes, and now I have have you… in _our_ space. No one else space just _ours_."

Celes blushed and smiled, she walked over to where he was standing and looked up at him. "You know what I like the most about you? Is that you wanted to have our own space before you'd have me." she whispered and touched his chest looking at her hand on it and feeling her heart beat speed up a little more.

John held her hand over his heart. "I love you." he told her. "I… I want you and when I want you I want _only_ you. I don't want to share you with no other in that moment. You are mine and I am yours." He leaned down and kissed her. "In this moment, it is just the two of us." he whispered against her lips. He kissed her as he slid his hands around her and held her to him. "Just _us_."

Celes smiled. "I like that, this is our bubble." she whispered. She kissed him again with a little moan. "I've waited a long time to get to have you… don't make me wait anymore please." she said to him.

He smiled at her. "That's the beauty of love, Celes." he told her as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Love is worth waiting for. I want to explore you and know you. I _have_ to take my time." he moaned as he kissed her and then turned her and laid her slowly on the bed. He slid his hands behind her and expertly unzipped and unhooked her dress. He kissed her neck and moaned.

Celes shivered and looked at him. She watched the way he touched her and the way he reacted when he touched her and it just turned her on more. She gave a little moan and kept watching him with hot eyes.

He looked up at her as he kissed down to her collarbones. He kissed the valley between her breast. He licked along the chain that lead to her nipple. he moaned as he tasted her. he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He leaned the chain to her other nipple and flicked his tongue. He moaned as he continued to watch her react to him.

It took a lot for Celes not to touch John, she wanted him to have her his way. She shivered and felt her legs going numb. She arched her back a little and moaned. She bit the inside of her mouth. She looked at him still mostly clothed and moaned, this was usually the point in which she demanded clothes come off but she just couldn't say anything while he was doing to her what he was doing.

He kissed down to her bellybutton. He pushed her dress further down. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and swirled it around. He dipped it a couple more times. He kissed down to her pelvis bone and moaned against it. he looked back up to her as he felt her roll her hips. He hooked his fingers into her dress and pulled it all the way down until it was off. He sat up on his knees kissed the inside of her ankle.

Celes shivered a little harder and moaned. She found him kissing the inside of her ankle so hot. She felt like he was worshipping her, she felt such love, and devotion in his actions. She wanted him, but she wanted this too. She wanted to wait because this build up would make the actual act all the better.

He kissed down her leg to her knee. He smiled as he lifted her leg up and kissed the back of her knees. He moaned as he licked and sucked the back of them. "I enjoy watching you walk just to see the back of your knees." he told her. He kissed the back of her thighs and then the inside of her thighs. He gently blew over her core.

Celes gave a gasping shiver and looked down at him as her body broke out in goosebumps. She moaned and rolled her hips just a little and looked down at him, panting slightly. She felt her whole body buzzing with desire and heat.

He smiled as he licked slowly at her clit. He moaned as he finally tasted her properly. He dipped down lower and entered his tongue into her core and moaned again. He licked back up to her clit and swirled his tongue around a it. She tasted like someone had heated up honey and poured it all over her. He closed his eyes and leaned back up on his knees. He took off his jacket and shirt and then lowered himself back to her core to taste her again.

Celes rolled her hips and shivered a little harder and gripped the blankets beneath her and moaned a little louder, then she gave a squeal and a giggle when he happened upon her sweet spot and blushed deeply.

He looked up at her and smiled at her. He moaned against her and licked down to her core. He slowly pumped his tongue into her, making love to her with his mouth. He loved the way she tasted. She was unique and fully woman. He licked his lips as he kissed up to her pelvic bone and to her bellybutton. He dipped his tongue into it and moaned again. He kissed the valley between her breast and gave a little attention to each of them. "You taste beautiful." he told her.

Celes smiled as her blush deepened. "Tha-thank you." she stuttered.

He smiled as he kissed her. He worked his pants opened and slid them down. He pulled her knee to his hip and slowly entered her. He moaned against her mouth. He pulled back a little and looked down at her. "I love you, Celes Diggory, Celes Potter, Celes, Jordan, and Celes McTaggert. I love all of you." He started to slowly pump into her as he held her tightly to his body.

Celes felt tears fill her eyes and matched his slow pace and held him as close as she could. "I love you too, Jonathan Kuluipei." she whispered back to him and ran her hands down his back slowly using her hands to memorize the contours of his back. She pressed her hands into the small his back and moaned and then brought her hands back up and over his arms and watched him. She leaned up and kissed him and then down his neck slowly.

He moaned as he continued his rhythm. He looked down at her and kissed her again. "Enjoy this, Cel. Let me see your colors." he whispered. "Close your eyes and enjoy my love." he used his magic self to hold her tightly. He wanted to be wrapped fully around her. He needed to feel and see her beauty. He allowed his magic to seep into the room so that he could see the full picture. He needed to see the beauty of every detail, from the way her leg was raised at his hip, the roll of her hips and body, her hands memorizing his back, her hair spread wild over the white pillow, to the soft features of pleasure on her face. He needed to see it all. He moaned against her as he allowed the pleasure to fill his body. She was so small yet so hot. She had passion but most of all she had love.

Celes rolled her hips with his thrusts and moaned again. She closed her eyes and rolled slowly back onto her head. She gripped his shoulders and felt her tears spill over to the side of her face. She could feel his magic, and just how much he loved her. Her heart was pounding and swelling with the love she had for him too. She ran her hands over his arms again and moaned a little bit louder and kept her eyes shut feeling everything she felt, and he felt.

John moaned with her. They had started to sync and started to move as one. It was all the more reason he knew he loved her. He could feel her as if they wer becoming just one body. He kissed her again and breathed with her. He felt their hearts start to beat as one. He leaned his head next to her head and moaned with her. "This is love. _Our_ love." he told her. he kissed her neck and shivered with her. He could feel everything she was feeling and she could feel what he was feeling. It was everything from mental, physical, and spiritual. He wanted her and only her in this moment.

Celes felt them find their flow and sync, hearts, minds, bodies, and souls even. She was in him and he was in her. She was with only him, in that moment there was no one in the world but herself and she didn't even know how much she craved this type of attention until it was given to her. Her body started to tighten and she felt more tears spill from her eyes. She gripped John's shoulders a little tighter and pulled him as close as she could as she opened her eyes to look into his eyes. She wanted to see him. She moaned again.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Its okay." he whispered. "I'm with you all the way." He kissed her again. He looked into her eyes and saw her colors. Blues, greens, reds, teals, and browns. The closer she got to her orgasm the brighter those colors grew. He moaned as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her blue eyes. "Beautiful." he whispered. "Just beautiful."

Celes nodded, she knew they were closer than she had ever felt to anyone in that moment. The things he said, the way they felt as one. She wanted this all the time. She rolled her hips just a little bit faster as he started to pump just a little bit faster. Nothing insane, nothing wild. It was still sensual and slow. She moaned and looked back at him and felt complete. She shivered as her body started to find its release. She moaned and kept looking into his eyes as her body tightened even more.

He moaned with her and held her just as tight as her core was holding her. He wanted her to feel how tight they were to hold each other. He kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. "Mine." He told her. "Forever."

Celes gave a little moan that sounded like a sob. She nodded. "Yes." she moaned, she wanted to be his. "Always." she sighed as her orgasm started to wash into her body like a slow wave on the shoreline.

John moaned as he felt what she was feeling. He smiled down at her. "Ride with me." He told her. He closed his eyes and took in the bright colors she casted out. Her tightly and rode the wave of _their_ orgasm home. He shivered as he moaned and felt Celes shiver with him. He looked down at her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you." he pressed his lips to hers. "Right in this moment." he smiled.

Celes smiled and sniffed a little. "I love you too." she whispered and kept holding him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, not ever. She closed her eyes and gave a shudder and sniffed again. She smiled a little wider and opened her eyes. "I'm yours." she whispered.

"And I am yours." He waved a hand and they were instantly under the covers. He rolled to his side and brought her with him. "We stay connected." he told her as he held her knee to her hip. He rubbed it and smiled at her.

Celes smiled and moved a little closer so that every part of her body was touching every part of his. She kissed his chest and spread her hands over it. She marveled at how beautiful he was and kissed his chest again and looked up at him. "So handsome." she whispered.

He smiled down at him. "So beautiful." he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. "Sleep." he told her. "Sleep well."

Celes gave a little blissful smile and snuggled closer to him if that seemed possible. "Best birthday ever." she mumbled, her last waking thought was that it would be made better by a baby, she sighed and fell asleep. Celes' eyes fluttered opened hours later and she gave a little sigh. She was cocooned into John. She slowly eased away from him and looked at him and then smiled. She loved him so much, sometimes she felt like she loved him more, and maybe sometimes she did. She kissed his forehead and slipped from the bed and looked around their room and gave a little smile. She walked around the bed and picked up his blue dress shirt from last night and slipped it on buttoning it. It came down to her mid thigh, she was little and his shirts were huge on her. She giggled quietly and tiptoed out of the room. It was about six am when she looked at the clock before she left their room. She walked down to the kitchen and found it empty. When she reached out her senses she only found John's presence in the house. Harry, Lee and Roman had never come home. She gave a tiny frown but then smiled slipping back into her bliss bubble. She started to hum a hawaiian love song she had heard Hi'iaka sing in a dream once and made herself something to eat. She was halfway through making it when she heard a quiet hoot of an owl behind her. She turned surprised and walked over to the owl and found a little note attached to its leg. She gave the owl a little pat and took the note. She carefully unrolled it and read the note scribbled on it and her eyes widened. Draco needed her. Her frown deepened as she read the letter, he had woken up in a hotel just outside of Chiswick with no recollection on how he had come to be there. She assumed he was contacting her because he didn't want to worry Addison . She gave a sigh and picked up toast and then nibbling on it still reading the note over again left the kitchen. She nearly collided with Lee, Roman, and Harry. She looked up with a little blush and a sheepish smile and put the note in the pocket of John's shirt. "Uh morning guys." she said with a tiny smile.

Harry looked down at Celes and took her in, she was wearing John's shirt from the night before and she looked happy but distracted. "Morning." he said as he stood a little awkwardly the reality of what happened the night before with John and Celes hitting him a little.

Celes smiled and actually looked at them. She blushed a little deeper as she looked at each of them. When she got to Roman she felt a little sting of something in her heart. She smiled a little wider. "Um, theres breakfast in there. I have to run out, theres an emergency I have to tend to." she said but didn't start to move away from them. She glanced up the stairs thinking she should go up and wake John and say goodbye to him before she left. She looked at the three of them one last time and kissed all of them then scurried off up the stairs still blushing. When she got back to their room she found John still sleeping. She crawled into the bed with him and under the blankets. She pressed herself to him and with a little moan she kissed him on the lips.

John gave a moan as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "You are supposed to be sleeping." he said tiredly.

Celes giggled. "I'm an early riser." she said and snuggled into his arms with a little sigh.

He smiled as he cracked an eye open and then closed it. "One of these days I'll be able to watch you sleep." he told her. "Its part of our love act."

Celes sighed. "Next time I will strive to sleep longer for you, my love." she whispered and kissed his neck and gave another little moan. "My bliss bubble popped… I have to go take care of something." she gave a little groan.

John chuckled and opened his eyes. He looked at her and brushed some of her hair back. "Duty calls. Go on, I'll be home… somewhere in the house." He smiled at her. He actually like that. He was home. He leaned over and kissed her. "The faster you leave, the faster you get home." He smiled.

Celes gave a little shiver at the thought of getting to have him and spend time with him some more. She grinned and kissed him before reluctantly climbing out of the bed. She waved her hand and the shirt was replaced with shorts and a gray tank top that sort of hung off of her. She gave a little jump and with one last look at him she left their room again. With a wave of her hand she had a pair of flip flops in her hand. She bounced down to the kitchen to grab something else to eat and when she walked in Harry and Lee stopped talking. She frowned, they'd been talking about her. She dropped her shoes on the floor and slid them on and went over and leaned around Lee and grabbed some bacon off the plate behind him and then stood in front of him munching on it and looked from him to Harry. "What?" she asked and noticed Roman wasn't in the kitchen.

"Er… John is making Roman… upset." Harry started carefully not sure how to say it without telling her what happened.

Lee have a grumble and crossed his arms. If he had it his way he would have dragged John to the training room like Harry and he did quite a few times. the only thing stopping them was the fact that John had Kama… a hawaiian fertility god _and_ war god. Why couldn't they be separate? Why did one god have to have two different responsibilities?

Celes sighed and frowned at Harry. "What am I suppose to do? Shes not really giving a whole lot of options… I mean aside from being super pushy I don't see how hes never going to find a place where she isnt." she said to them.

Harry sighed. "Celes…" she clearly didn't know what had happened the night before yet, John hadn't said anything to her. "Look, Lee and I are upset with him."

Celes frowned deeper. "Did he hurt her?" she asked.

Lee cursed under his breath. "She really don't know." he grumbled some more and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Something happened last night and if he hasn't told you then you probably need to talk to him. For now…" He sighed and looked down at her. "We will step away. You are obviously…" he looked her up and down and saw the glow she was projecting. She was more than happy. A part of him was happy for her that she was able to find something that made her that way because he knew he couldn't. And another part didn't like it. Celes was supposed to be theirs and now some guy has stepped in and made her happy in ways he knew they couldn't. "...happy. Go and do what you were going to do. I can see you have some urgent business to take care of. We will take care of Roman."

Celes bit her lip a little hard to bite off a comment and nodded licking her lips to sooth the pain. "I uh… I'll be back." she said and looked at both of them. Her stomach had dropped to her feet and the little bit of bliss buzz that had been left was gone now. She bit her lip again and then turned and left before she started to cry. She got out of the house and took a few deep breaths and pushed down what she was feeling and apparated to the alley next to the hotel Draco had said he was in.

Lee groaned and leaned over the island counter. "Why can't life ever be easy?" he said into the countertop so that it came out all muffled.

Harry shook his head a little. "I don't know mate, because I'm the boy who lived and we are all possessed by ancient spirits who seem to still find ways to fuck with our lives." he said with a groan.

Lee smiled and looked up at him. "Shall we exercise these ancient spirits, kung fu master." He teased.

Harry cracked a smile. "Oh, Buttercup, keep talking like that I may let you have your way with me." he chuckled and got up and started to head out of the kitchen.

Lee laughed. "Oh baby, oh baby. Can I have some fries with that shake?" he teased back and followed him.

Celes walked into the little dingy Hotel and with a half smile to the person at the desk she started up the stairs two at a time. She went to the room Draco had told her he was in and knocked. When Draco opened the door Celes gave a little gasp, he looked like the boy from sixth year all over again. She looked up at him with concern. "Dragon, what happened?" she asked him.

Draco gave a humorless smile that made him look even more like the sniveling idiot boy he used to be. "I wish I knew." he said and his whole face went slack and he fell on Celes in a hug. "I'm scared, whats going on with me Cel?" he whispered.

Celes' heart tugged. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "I don't know Dragon, but we will figure it out." she whispered. She looked at the room over his shoulder. The bed looked freshly slept in but otherwise nothing else was touched. She pushed out her power and assesed Draco. Physically he seemed fine, fatigued, but fine. She then did something she'd never actually tried before. She tapped Roman's powers and tried to find his memories from the night before. But nothing. She frowned, it was worth a shot but there were limits to what she could glean from Roman anyway. She pulled away. "Draco, lets go to the clinic. I can clean you up, I can work the clinic today so you can go home and sleep." she said gently.

Draco shook his head. "No, I can work… Just please don't tell Addison, she has enough to worry about right now. Brax is sick and has not been sleeping." he said and pulled away pacing away from her scrubbing his hand down his face. He stopped and looked at her. "Come in."

Celes went to step in but stopped herself, there was something evil in that room. She shook her head her stomach giving a little twist. "Come on Dragon, lets go get you cleaned up and see if we can retrace your steps." she said gently.

Draco looked at her for a few more seconds then nodded.

They left the hotel and apparated straight to the clinic. Celes led him into the back and into the bathroom. She got him a towel and smiled. "I'll be outside the door, clean up and I'll look you over when you finish and we can see what you remember." she said softly and kissed his cheek and then left the bathroom and stood outside of it crossing her arms and planting her foot on the wall as she leaned her back against it.

Draco showered quickly still trying to grasp onto any sort of memory from after falling asleep next to Addie. He rested his head on the wall as the hot water poured down his body. He finally gave a frustrated sigh and turned off the water. He got out dried off and went over to his locker and pulled out fresh cloths. He felt a little better. He dressed pulled on his lab coat and walked out of the bathroom.

Celes looked up and smiled. "You look a little better." she noted.

Draco smiled a little. "I feel it, look Cel, thanks for coming without asking questions."

Celes smiled bigger. "You're still my best friend, Dragon." she said to him.

Draco smiled back and kissed her cheek. "And you're still mine, Dino." he said calling her by a childhood nickname she had not heard in a while.

Celes gave a sad smile. "You must be scared as hell if you're calling me Dino." she whispered.

"I am, but… how about I come by the house later this evening and we talk about it. Addie will be here soon…" he said looking at the clock.

Celes sighed but nodded. "Alright, come after you close the clinic." she said softly and stood on her toes and kissed him. "Bring Addison and Brax too, maybe John can help with Brax." she shrugged.

"Its just a cold, but I will." he said with a smile.

"You'd better, Draco, cause I'm going to make your favorite." she said as she started out the clinic.

"Oh then we will definitely be coming to dinner, Rump roast… oh yes I will be there, we will." he said smiling a little bigger.

Celes smiled as she stepped out of her clinic. She had managed to make him happy. She sighed and apparated home. She walked into the house and straight into the kitchen to start on dinner because it would have to go in the slow cooker for the rest of the day to be done by the time Draco and Addie got there. She smiled a little at Harry and Lee when she walked in. "I'm making dinner, Draco and Addie and the baby are coming." she said with a little smiled and pulled out the roast, red potatoes, and baby carrots. She started to cut the potatoes and looked at the Prophet Harry was reading and her heart stopped. 'Three Muggles Dead outside of Chiswick.' She set down the knife and grabbed that part of the paper reading the story. She started to pale as her mind went wild with the idea that this could have been Draco, there was not blood in the hotel right? She hadn't gone in though she'd felt something evil inside. She started to shake a little as she read it over a second time. Witnesses said there was green flashes of light and when they got to the people they were already dead. Magic… killing curse magic. Draco wouldn't, not even in his sleep, would he?

"Celes, are you okay?" Lee asked rubbing her back.

Celes pried her eyes away from the article and looked up at Lee and bit her lip. "I'm… okay. I'm just jumping to conclusions is all." she said making herself set down the paper and taking deep breaths to calm down.

Harry gave her a curious look as he pulled the paper over and read over the article she was fixated on. "Why would you jump to conclusions while reading this?" he asked her.

Celes shook her head. "Draco had another blackout, but… he wouldn't do that. I'm just letting my imagination run wild." she said not quite able to shake the feeling that Draco's blackout had something to do with that. She just didn't know what yet. She went back to cutting up potatoes and adding them to the slow cooker.

Lee leaned down and kissed her gently. "Stop worrying. You will find out what's wrong with him." He told her. "And stop biting your lip."

Celes cracked a little smile. "Sorry." she said with a little shrug and started to hum Hi'iaka's love song again.

Harry watched her and looked back at the article. Even if she didn't think it was Draco… He'd put a line in on it with the Aurors department. He'd have to write Hermione after this. "So they are coming for dinner then? What are you making."

"Draco's favorite, rump roast with potatoes and carrots." she said.

"Good, that gives me the night off." Lee smiled. "Oh, I brought home some of your cake too."

Celes gave him a sweet smile. "My hero!" she said and bounced a little on her toes. "That is a yummy cake." she said. "I think I'm still going to make something for dessert tonight, maybe Lemon and Strawberry tarts to serve with tea afterwards." she mused as she continued to cut up potatoes.

Harry shook his head. "Whatever sounds good to you, Dove." he said to her.

Celes grinned and continued. Once she finished the potatoes she added carrots and beef stock to the water then placed the roast into it and turned the cooker on low. She smiled one last time at Harry and Lee giving them both kisses and left the kitchen. She started up the stairs and made it to the hall of the first floor and grinned when she saw John coming her way. "I just got back, I was going to come crawl back into bed with you to spend the day wrapped in the sheets with you." she said as she approached him.

He chuckled. "Is that so?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. "I was going to paint." He told her. "Do you guys have any paints and blanket canvases?"

Celes gave him a surprised smile and nodded. "Uh, yeah, Roman paints." she said to him happily. She kissed him while he was still stooped and led him to Roman's studio. "I don't think she'll mind if you borrow some paints and I'll replace the canvas you use." she said and pushed open the door to the studio and found Roman already in there. "Oh! Hi Baby Girl!" she said cheerfully.

Roman turned from her painting and looked over at Celes with a smile. "Hey Cel…" she trailed off and turned back to her canvas. "Can I help you guys with something?" she asked.

Celes noticed the shift right away and looked at John curiously and then walked in a little further. "Um, John wants to paint. Could he borrow some paints and have a canvas?" she asked her gently.

"Of course he would want paints." she hissed under her breath. She did one last stroke with her brush and then set it down. She wiped her hands on a cloth and looked around. "How big do you want it and what colors do you need?" she asked as she looked around at her stuff.

John looked around the room and tried to ignore his guilt and hurt. "Uh, a large canvas will do. I need green, blue, red, teal, and brown… if you have it." He told her.

Roman nodded as she made her way to the canvas. She pulled out a blanke one and handed it to him. She walked over to a box of paints. She pulled out what he asked for and gave them to him. "I take it you want brushes and an easel too?" she aske him.

John nodded. "I do, yes." he said.

Celes looked between them, they were being overly polite to one another it was freaking her out a little.

Roman walked over to a clothes and pulled one out along with a pallet to put the paint on. She walked over to him and lost her footing. She was going to fall but quickly caught herself. She looked at John's hand on her arm trying to steady her. "Don't touch me!" yelled at him. "I don't care what you do but don't _ever_ touch me again. I am _not_ yours and you will _not_ touch me! You make me feel disgusting!"

Celes looked at Roman and John in complete shock. "What the _hell_ is going on?" she asked them in a dangerous voice.

Roman pulled violently away from John's grip. "Take everything and go. I don't want them back. If you give them back I'll burn them."

John nodded and did as she said without saying a word to her, her words stung him and angered him in the same breath. He left without saying anything else.

Celes looked after him and then back at Roman. "Roman… what's going on?" she asked her taking her in. She stepped forward and rested a hand on her arm concerned. "Calm down okay?"

Roman nodded as she took a few deep breaths. There was no holding back the tears. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. "He… he… made me feel disgusting…" she sniffed. "I couldn't help it last night… and he made it sound like it was my fault."

"Baby Girl, you aren't making sense. Come on calm down and talk to me." she said helping her to sit on the floor and then sitting in front of her. Her stomach was twisting in knots. She brushed some of Roman's hair back from her face.

"Last night while we danced John and I kissed. I pushed him away and told him not to touch me… it was my fault I know it was. I'm pregnant and horny." She shook her head. "But then Kama came out. He… he kissed me… I couldn't help it. I tried to tell him no but I just wanted more." She wiped at her eyes. "I can fight Kama off his charm but I couldn't it. Then John came back and he was angry at me." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It was the first time Kama didn't make me feel dirty. But John… he was mad and made me feel like I should be dirty… I'm a loose woman that will allow anyone to touch me, except him." she sobbed a little.

Celes felt her anger flair. "Why didnt you tell me when this happened last night?" she snapped and then softened. "I'm going to… I need to not be here. I'll just bite your head off and its not your fault." She stood just as Lee came in. "You could have warned me." she snapped at him and then sighed again. "Just… take care of her. I have something to do." she said and strode around Lee and stalked down the hallway after John. She caught up to him right before he went into his room. "Why didnt you tell me what happened last night? You know how much it means to me that she's safe! And then… and then apparently _you_ were the one that made her feel cheap. What the hell?" she asked him.

John sighed and opened the door to his room. He placed everything on the bed and closed the door behind Celes. "It's actually none of your business, Celes. What happens between us stay between us. What happens between Ro and I stay between Ro and I. I'm in two relationships. One with you and one… kind of with Ro." he told her

Celes' eye narrowed at him. "You did _not_ seriously say that to me. What happens to Roman is _always_ my business. Little thing you need to know about us, John, Ro and I we share _everything._ I mean that, everything. What happens to her affects me on a level I'm sure you actually understand. She is apart of me. If something happens with her I want to know about it. I understand the need to separate your relationships with us, but her safety was compromised, her _safety_ John." she said poking him in the chest.

"She was fine!" he snapped back. "She is _always_ fine. If anything she looked more upset that I interrupted her and Kama." he growled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Her safety wasn't compromised. If anything her feelings were hurt and as far as I care she hurt my feelings a long time ago!"

"Oh my God!" Celes gave a little shriek. "She was not _fine!_ He took advantage of her fragile state, he basically assaulted her and he would have done a whole of a lot more if you hadn't pushed back in. Shes weak, her power is gone. Fighting him off is not that easy for her right now. You're Hawaiian, you have this thing… and so does he… she couldnt resist it. Hell I can barely resist it. Dont you see, she would have been really hurt if something would happened? And then you come back and manage to hurt her in a way that Kama never could…" she pushed his shoulder a little with her last words letting them sink in.

John growled and sank on the bed. Kama came out and laughed. "Really? You are one to talk. You are _connected_ to her and you _ignored_ the warning. Instead you allowed your lust to drive you." He snapped his sharp eyes at her. "What do you care?"

Celes' eyes narrowed more as she sensed the shift in him. "You son of a bitch, I care about Roman more then you will ever comprehend. You dont love her, or Pele, you just want to posses her. You wouldnt know love if it was smacking you in the face." she spit at him.

He laughed humorlessly. "You think so? I'm the fertility god. I know lust from love. Face it Celes. You can't stand to be around her now. The pregnancy is driving you apart. You rather get your kicks from someone else that isn't her. Tell me, Celes. When was the last time you two touched? When was the last time you enjoyed her body? I can tell you it was longer than a month. You rather occupy your time with John then spend time with your _two_ husbands and your wife to be. You don't really care just as long you get what you need from anyone of them. I'll make you a deal. You give up Ro to me and I'll let you have John all you want."

Celes felt power surge through her as her anger hit a new peak. "How dare you, what give you any kind of right to assume you know anything about me, or my family? Nothing. Nothing will _ever_ give you that right. You are a parasite, a leech. You are just a half life, you have nothing here so you are lashing out at what you think is the easiest target. Well new flash, I'm not some sniveling little half fried girl anymore. Get out. Do not touch Roman again. I will find a way to make you pay, without hurting John even if I have to attack you on a different plain. Leave now." she said forcing her magic into him and pushing Kama back.

Kama growled at her. "We aren't done, Celes." he told her and left.

Celes was shaking now and stepped back a little dizzy. She looked at John and vertigo hit and the room did a flip. She groped for the side of the bed.

John quickly jumped from the bed and caught her. "Celes. Are you okay?"

Celes looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I just… that took a lot of power." she whispered. "He's really strong." she groaned and gripped John a little tighter. "I'm sorry."

John laid her on his bed. "What for?" he asked her and brush some of her hair back.

"I shouldn't be mad at you, its not your fault. He took advantage of your guard being down and only did what he did to hurt you. He wanted that reaction from you so he could drive the wedge deeper. Isolation, lies and anger… its what he wants from us." she whispered looking up at him. She reached up and brushed a little hair off his forehead.

He nodded. Truth be told it was his fault no matter what Celes said. He allowed it to happen. He had finally had a taste of Roman and when she pushed him back he was hurt. He wanted her and yeah Kama swooped in. But he didn't need to lash out at her for the way she reacted to him. He was jealous. He wanted her to react to him like she did with Kama. "I… I know Roman is your soul mate… and you share everything… its just been so long that I have forgotten how it felt. Tabby's girlfriend use to get jealous of us. She said we were too close at times and she didn't like it. It was from that point that I wanted to keep things separate. When I'm with you, I'm with _you_. Everything we do stays between _us_." she sighed. "I hurt her, I'm sorry. At least Kama sees value in her and wishes to possesses her where as I made her feel less than valued." he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I… Lee warned me. He said the closer I get to her the more she would lash out and hurt me."

Celes sat up and dropped her forehead on his chest. "She's always been like that with everyone who tries to get close to her. She's an expert at finding the right words to make you want to curl in a ball and cry. Male or female." she sighed and pulled back and looked at him. "You…" her voice gave a little shake and she cleared her throat. "You didn't believe him did you. You know I love you right? I… I'm not just… using you as he implied." she whispered.

"Oh, Celes." He pulled her into his lap. "I have been in you. I have seen you. I know what you look like inside and I know your feelings to be true. I don't sleep with just anyone." he told her. "For me there has to be love. A deep love. I love you and I _know_ you love me." He lifted her chin so that she looked up at him. "You are beautiful. You allow your emotions to lead, especially love."

Celes gave him a smile and blushed. "I'm beginning to see that you aren't that much different from me in that department." she whispered to him. "Can we just start over? Just start the day over?"

John gave her a smile. "As much as I would like that, I think I would like a do over with Ro last night." He sighed. "But we can't we have to learn from this and keep going." He smiled down at her and kissed her. "I love to be compared to you. I believe love is good."

"It is the purest kind of good you can find. Love has the power to be unconditional." she whispered. "Its what I teach Venelope and Damon." she said.

"I'm grateful." he told her. "They needed that."

Celes nodded. "They did, do. I'm so proud of them." she whispered and looked up at him. "Will… will you still give me Venelope or have you changed your mind about that?"

"Of course I will give you Venelope. That will never go back on that deal. She considers you her mother. I cannot deny her of you."

Celes smiled at him. "She's the reason I have you now." she whispered. "She's… so much better than when I first met her. Shes not broken anymore." she sighed and looked at the paints and pressed her lips together. "Do you want some time alone? I kind of feel like I need to bake." she said with a little smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Okay. Go bake. I'll be here."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "I like that you'll be here. It makes me feel just a little bit better." she kissed him again and got off his bed and tested her legs. Then she gave him a little wave and walked out of his room. She gave a deep sigh and headed for the kitchen. She needed to get rid of some of this anger and pain. She got there and started pulling out things for the tarts. She waved her hand and her ipod turned on the first song to play made her give a little noise in her throat. "Fall for you" it was a song that recently seemed to remind her of how she felt about Roman. She hummed along to the song and started to move around the kitchen finding her flow with ease.

Roman came down to the kitchen holding her baby belly and a little out of breath. She was changed into new clothes and her hair was wet and in a bread. "Damn it, Ro. Slow down." Lee called after her.

"Celes! Lee says Draco and Addie are coming over tonight. Is it true?" She asked a little breathless.

Celes turned and smiled at her. She went over and made her sit down in a chair. "Yes, Brax is sick so I thought that they could come over and get a break for few hours. Plus Dragon is still having his blackouts so I'm going to help him figure out a way to help with that. Healer powwow." she winked and went over and got Roman a glass of water and gave it to her. "Drink." she said as Lee walked in, Celes went back to her task.

"You know for a pregnant woman you move amazingly fast." Lee told Roman as he walked up behind Ro and finished braiding her hair.

Roman giggled. "So a Healer Pow wow? You can try the wide awake potion to keep him up maybe that will work." she told her as she drank her water.

Celes looked over her shoulder. "Thats a good idea to temporarily fix it until we can find something more solid. But the human body can't go too long without R.E.M sleep." she said. "Thats why the bottles warn you not to take it all the time." she sighed and rolled out dough for the tarts, she pushed a little harder putting some of her pain into it.

"So… we watch him! Make them stay here for a couple of days. Wait is he sleepwalking? Maybe I can put up some spells to keep him in the room. Oh and I can contact my dad for cameras." she said as she started to think everything out.

Celes nodded. "Thats good, I like that. We should do that. Observing him might get us to the bottom of the blackouts. We can cast charms that keep him in the house. Make it so that he can apparate." she said and started to cut the dough. When she finished that she started on the lemon filling first. She did that at the island so she could talk directly to Roman. "You know he and Addie stay here longer than a week they will be pregnant again." she giggled a little.

Roman giggled, "Another Addie and Draco baby. I'll write my dad and have him bring some cameras." She squealed. "We are finally doing an experiment on Draco. Of course its not the experiments I had dreamed of when I was younger but this will do."

Celes laughed. "You are so evil." she shook with laughter. She started to feel better with every word she and Roman exchanged. She looked at her and then at Lee and then back to Roman again and then went back to making her tarts. She was done filling the lemon ones and starting on the strawberry filling when Harry came in. He came over and kissed her cheek and sat at the island.

"So what are we talking about?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "My ex lover/fiance." she joked.

"We are going to do an experiment on Draco." Roman told Harry. "And I'm not evil… I'm…" she smiled. "Mad. A mad scientist that enjoys picking on others. You should see the experiment I'm working on for George." She chuckled and rubbed her hands together.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "I dont want to know." he said.

After Celes got the tarts in the oven she started putting together lunch for the four of them making sure to make enough to take up to John as well. She opted to just make something simple and started an easy potato soup. She just shook her head as she looked at Roman. "I would like to know, sounds like it'll be interesting given the way you're acting about it." she said taking out a stock pot.

"Need help?" Lee asked.

"Oh, it will be fun and Harry is going to my my test guinea pig." she chuckled again as she rubbed her hands together again. "Payback is awesome! I'm going to laugh until I nearly pee myself."

Harry frowned a little. "I never volunteered to be a test subject." he pointed out.

Celes laughed at Harry and nodded at Lee. "Could you cut veggies? Potatoes and celery." she asked him as she started to add spices to the cream she had in the pot.

Lee set to work as Celes instructed. He shook his head as he watched Roman and Harry.

"I said it was pay back, Koa. Don't worry, it won't hurt." Roman told him.

Harry glared at her but then softened. "Fine." he said and leaned over and kissed her. "Only because I love you do I put up with you using me as a guinea pig."

Celes barked out a laugh and then clamped her mouth shut. She turned back to the pot still laughing silently and added a few more things. She started to add potatoes as Lee got them cut up and the handful and a half of celery. When they finished she turned the heat on medium and covered the pot to wait for it to start to simmer so the potatoes could cook. "You guys want something else with the soup, maybe sandwiches or something?" she asked.

"Cheese biscuits with jalapenos." Roman told her.

Lee chuckled. "I think Celes' laugh was code for you allow it because Ro is going to do it with or without your permission… and considering you are on the naughty list you are going to take it."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Yeah… yeah."

Celes laughed again and walked over and checked the roast and then started on the biscuits Roman requested. She started to hum along with the song that played on her ipod. When it changed to "La Da Dee" she started to bounce with the song a little and sang along.

Roman giggled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Its only because I love you." She told him. She rubbed her baby belly and watched Celes. "La da dee… isn't this off that movie with the food?" she asked she moaned. "Can you imagine an island of food?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, but the food was alive in it." she said with a little wink. She smiled and mixed the dough for the biscuits and kept singing along. When the song ended she was starting to add Jalapenos to the mix. She waved her hand and the song changed from the next one, from the first notes of the piano she knew the song would just be upsetting the next song to play was upbeat as well. She danced around a little and looked at the three of them. "So what are you three up to today?" she asked aware she'd been preoccupied that morning.

Harry smiled. "I have a meeting with Hermione before I go back to Hogwarts." he said. "She wants to brief me." he said throwing up air quotes around the word brief.

Roman eyed him suspiciously. "About what?" she asked.

"Hey," Lee said ash he held Celes. "I'm going to bite you if you keep dancing."

Celes looked up at him with a smile. "Do you know something I don't? Last time I check I am not pregnant and therefore not klutzy." she said to him defensively.

Harry looked at Roman with a shrug. "Just some stuff thats going on in the world. Nothing big." he said.

Roman wrinkled her nose, "Fine."

Lee smiled down at Cele and kissed her. "That's true but I also like having an excuse to hold you and growl at you." he told her and kissed down her neck and gave a growl.

"Mum!" Rain called as she ran into the kitchen. "Can we go swimming? Please, please, please?"

Roman chuckled. "Who wants to join the pregnant lady in the pool?" she asked.

Celes gave a little squeal and raised her hand. "Oh me, I do!" she said a little over eagar. Miles and Danger came in as if looking for Rain to find out what was said.

Harry shook his head. "I guess the ladies got the kids today?" he asked.

Celes grinned. "Yup, but we should wait till after lunch its almost done. Feed the brood let them sit for a bit then go swimming." she said tapping Miles' nose.

"Awe, Mama." he complained but cut off when she gave him one of her 'You'd better not be doing that Mr." looks.

Roman smiled, "Okay, so tell everyone after lunch we will go swimming." she told them and watched them run off. She turned to Celes. "Does that mean you are helping me in my suit?" she smiled as she teased her.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "I can do that…" she said looking her up and down like she was something she wanted to eat. She smiled and checked the soup and put the biscuits in with the tarts which were nearly done. She gave a little frown. "You know, I got a present from Roman last night but I didn't get anything from you two." she said looking between Harry and Lee with mock hurt. She didn't care either way, she just enjoyed teasing them.

Harry cracked a smile. "You'll get yours on the train." he said to her criptically.

Lee chuckled. "Besides, Ro jumped the gun. That whole party was a gift." He waved his hand and a long box appeared. "I was going to give it to you on the train. But now is good too."

Celes gave a little jump of excitement and kissed him and went to the box. "Oh what is it." she said looking at the size of the box.

"I can't tell you that. You have to open it to find out." Lee teased her.

Roman shook her head. "She aske me the same question last night."

Celes grinned at them. "I have to try." she said and opened the box and smiled even bigger. "You didn't?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

Lee laughed, "I did. I found out the _proper_ word for your position is a Madame. And every Madame needs one of her own. I have your name engraved on the side of it." He rolled the stick to show 'Madame Diggory' on the side.

Celes looked down at it and then back up at him and then launched herself onto him hugging him around the neck. "Thank you!" she squealed. She pulled back and rained kisses all over his face and pulled out the stick from the box as she pulled away and set it next to her and posed. "How do I look?" she asked giving them a serious sort of smolderie look.

Harry laughed a little and nodded. "Like you're ready." he said to her.

"Hot, Madame." Roman teased. She giggled. "See what I did there. Usually its 'Hot damn' but I did madame."

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "You can call me Madame anytime you want." she said to Roman suggestively and tested the weight of the stick and squealed again. She carried it over and set it against the wall and looked at it again then went over and pulled out the tarts and biscuits. "Lunch." she said in a cheerful voice. Any hints of bad mood completely gone.

Roman smiled, "Lee, we demand food. Feed us." She demanded as she reached for Celes. "Celes is going to sit on the other side of me… wait, _Madame_ Celes is going to sit next to me."

Celes shivered. "Oooo do it again." she said sitting down next to Roman and scooting her chair closer to her.

Harry stood. "I'll go get the kids." he hesitated as if to say something else.

" _Dont worry about him, Ill take him something before we go swimming."_ Celes sent to him.

Harry gave a slight nod and disappeared to get the kids.

"Madame Celes." Roman whispered.

Lee chuckled and then paused he turned to them. "I'm not going to get any problems with you two, am I?" he asked them.

Celes gave a little smirk. "I don't know, Lee do you want trouble from us." she asked leaned over and kissing Roman's neck as she looked directly into his eyes and then licked up to her ear with a long moan for effect.

Roman moaned as she shivered. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love when you guys use me to teach each other." she moaned again.

Lee shook his head and moaned. "You two… at Hogwarts… I'm not going to get any trouble. No ditching classes, sneaking away, or other things. We are there to teach. We have responsibilities." He told them.

Roman smiled widely. "I would never, _ever_ do such… such… unethical things." She said and then became consumed by the countertop. Her body heated up at the ideas of what she could pull Celes into. Oh yes.

Celes just smiled at Lee as she dropped her hand down to Roman's knee and ran her hand up her thigh. "Whatever you say, Mr. Jordan." she winked at him.

Lee groaned, "This si going to be just like fifth year but on a higher scale, isn't it."

Roman giggled as she spread her legs a little wider. "Fifth year was fun, I have no idea why you didn't have fun… wait, what if we allow you to join in on a few of our escapades?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Jordan, would you like that?" she asked totally playing up the name now.

Lee growled, "You women!" he hissed. "I'm going to…"

Roman moaned. "Tie us up, touch us, and spank us and have your way with us?" she shivered at the idea of being in a dungeon with Celes and Lee as he did as he pleased.

Celes shivered at the thought. "If you don't, as a teacher I will have to give you detention, Mr. Jordan." Celes said with a little moan. "And detention with Madame Diggory can be quite… vigorous." she winked.

Lee moaned at the mental picture Ro put out and the threat Celes gave. Suddenly he frowned at them. "Stop it! Devil women!" he turned back to the pot and started to fill bowls with the potato soup.

Roman giggled, "Rumors of the Poison Mistress and the Dance Madame ditching class to have a nice rump is most scandalous."

Celes giggled. "Evidence would indicate loud moaning and screaming coming from the mirrored dance studio." she added watching Lee's back as she inched her hand further up Roman's thigh and brushed her fingers over her core.

Lee nearly went weak in the knees. "M-mirrored…" He cleared his throat. "Mirrored studio?" he asked. The last time he saw mirrors in a sex play Celes was on top of Roman in a sixty-nine position. He moaned again.

Roman giggled, "We really do love our mirrors." she said with a husky voice and moaned as she rolled her hips a bit.

Celes shivered at the idea of mirrors and sex and what she was doing to Roman. She slowly entered Roman's core with two fingers, suddenly she wondered if she could get Roman off before Harry came back with the kids. She pressed her thumb to Roman's clit and began to roll her thumb in a circle on it as she turned a little and started to pump into Roman.

Roman gasped in pleasure. She moaned as she rolled her hips and closed her eyes. SHe loved when Celes touched her. She looked over at Lee who was shaking with arousal. She smiled and leaned over to Celes and kissed her. She moaned against her lips as she did so.

Lee moaned as he looked over his shoulder. He had known Celes was touching Roman. His markings had indicated that both were aroused. He turned to watch them and moaned. "Devil women." he hissed. "Why do you torture me like this?"

Celes shivered and moaned and looked at Lee with heavy lidded eyes. "Because we know how much you like to watch." she whispered to him as she sped up her fingers and her thumb on Roman.

Roman whimpered and shivered. "Celes… Oh God… I'm going to…" She moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It didn't take her long these days to get her off, and she was close.

Lee moaned as he watched them both. He didn't know why he allowed it but he just did. He wanted to touch them both. He shook his head to clear it but Roman's sweet sounds were driving him insane and the feelings he was getting from his marking from both women were just as potent.

Celes gave her own little moan, her body was hot with desire too. She nipped at Roman's ear and quickened more so. "Come for us Roman." she whispered in her ear and then used her free hand to turn Roman's head and capture the scream in her mouth.

Roman screamed into Celes mouth as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She shook and shivered with it. She moaned against Celes' mouth and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted her. "Celes." she moaned.

"Devil women." Lee hissed. He walked over to them and pulled them apart. He leaned down and kissed Celes. He moaned against her mouth and sucked on her tongue. He switched to Roman and did the same. "You two are going to be the death of me this year. I'm going to try my best to keep you in your classroom just so that I can have you for myself." he growled at them.

Celes took a few deep breaths to come down from Lee's kiss and then with one more little wicked smiled she brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean and tasted Roman's slightly spicy flavor and winked at Lee. "That, was for making me lose my voice." she winked just as the kids came herding in for lunch.

Harry followed them in and gave a low growl having felt all the insane lust coming from the girls.

Roman laughed at both Lee and Harry. Harry looked strung out and ready to go, but at the same time he was not pleased to be left out and having to herd the kids while feeling that way. As for Lee's face… priceless. It was a mixture of lust, shock, and a pout. Roman laughed harder. "I believe that is another point for Celes." she told Lee.

"Oh, I don't want to hear your points." he grumbled and started to pass bowls around.

Celes slid off her stool and went over and washed her hand still laughing to herself. She loved this newfound power she had over Lee. She was a little drunk with it. She turned and went over to help him distribute food. She looked up at him with a wide grin.

Harry shook his head. "Later… later we team up on them." he growled as he passed the bowl Celes handed him to one of the kids.

Lee nodded, "I think I may need to bring rope this time."

Roman hummed as she made faces at the kids. She smiled and ate. Every now and then she would wink at Lee and Harry. She loved it. Picking on the boys was always fun. It was always boys against girls and the girls rule.

Celes looked up at Lee a glint in her eyes. "Oh, you can spank me for lunch later too." she said and walked away from him with a little roll of her hips. She sat down next to Roman again and started to eat.

Harry just shook his head and ate still trying to calm his body down.

"The little minx!" He hissed. "Did you hear him? That's okay. Alemana gots something for her. Something she can't do. We got her ticket."

Celes gave a little smirk. "You have to catch me first." she said.

He growled at her. From across the island Cello and Miles growled.

Roman laughed, "See what you started."

Celes giggled and grinned when Lee growled again she just laughed harder when Miles and Cello did again. "You know, Bree will probably start growling too. With older brothers like Miles and Cello." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "A little girl growling sounds like it would be cute." he pointed out.

Lee chuckled, "Yes it would. Isn't that right, Rain. Will you growl for me?"

Rain giggled and gave a little growl.

Harry chuckled and shook his head because now all the kids were growling. "What have you done?" he looked at Celes.

Celes raised her hands. "I have done nothing, this is all Mr. Daddy here." she nodded to Lee.

"Rain is my baby too. They are all my babies." Roman said looking at the kids. "I can't have a pack of wolves so I have growling babies."

Lee laughed, "Wild bunch they are too."

Celes giggled. "They come from wild parents, makes sense." she said and pushed the biscuits to Ro. "You taste spicy, Ro." she whispered to her.

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms. "Thats sort of true."

Roman shivered and looked at Celes. "Do I? It's been awhile since someone tasted me." she whispered.

Lee shook his head. He nudged Harry. "Look at them, already getting ready to run off and leave us to the kids."

Celes nodded. "Its all the spicy in your diet, when you overdosed on fruit in Hawaii you were so damn sweet." she gave a little moan.

Harry shook his head. "I swear someday we are going to wake up and they won't be sleeping next to us… Oh wait, they do that a lot already." he said and laughed a little.

"I'm thinking they need new jewelry… something with a little bell on it." Lee smiled.

Roman smiled at Celes. "I like when I taste sweet. Then you can keep tasting me." she giggled. "I love your taste too."

Celes blushed a little. "I like you spicy too, I want more… maybe after lunch before swimming." she gave a silent moan.

Harry smiled. "Or something that connects them to one another since both seem extremely sensitive now… it would… punish them." Harry suggested with a shrug.

"I like your style. I was thinking the same thing. I'll have to think of one and then have the designer make it." he chuckled. "Lets see them get out of that.

"I hear you have to wait forty-five minutes before swimming." Roman told Celes as she bit her lower lip.

Celes gave a little shiver. "You do." she said and ran her tongue across Roman's lower lip. "I'll meet you in our room in ten minutes." she said to her and kissed her. She slid off her stool filled a clean bowl with soup and grabbed a few biscuits kissed Roman once more and headed off to bring John lunch before her nooner with Roman. She tapped on his door and poked her head in. "Hi you, hungry?" she asked him.

John looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Yeah." he told her and then covered his painting. "It smells good."

Celes smiled and stepped a little further into his room and looked at the covered canvas and then back at him. She gave him a bigger smile. "Its potato soup and cheese biscuits with jalapenos." she said holding them out to him. "I thought you'd want some." she said to him.

"Thank you." He told her as he walked into the bathroom and started to wash his hands. He had felt an insane lust coming from downstairs and wanted to ask about it but decided not to. "Let me guess, Ro's idea? The biscuits, i mean." he told her as he dried his hands off and took the bowl and plate from her.

Celes giggled. "Yup, Lana keeps her in the spicy." she said and looked over at the clock in his room. "Hey, um… I want to show you something later. Will you meet me in our room later?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure." he told her. He looked over at the clock, "Need to be somewhere soon?" he asked.

Celes smiled a little. "I'm meeting Ro before we go swimming with the kids." she said to him and walked over. She was still buzzing with her arousal so walking over to him at this point risked her not leaving. She leaned up a little and kissed him. Even when he sat he was taller than her it seemed. She gave a little moan and pulled away. "Enjoy lunch, I'll see you later?"

John chuckled, so it was her and Ro. It seemed that their arousal was strongest when they were together. He could feel it no matter where he was in the house. "Enjoy your time."

Celes wiggled her ass a little and then waved with a grin. "I will." she said and then made her way to the basement. She walked in and waved her hand so that she was naked. She crawled up onto the bed and laid down and waited for Roman.

Roman giggled and squealed as she came down to the basement and slammed the door behind her. "They were trying to keep me from getting down here." she giggled. She turned and moaned. She smiled as she walked over to the bed and crawled over Celes. "I like you like this too." she kissed her as she slid her hand up her arms.

Celes moaned against her lips and pushed her hips up a bit. She waved her hand and looked at Roman naked. "I like you like this…" she moaned and brought her hands up and ran them down the front of Roman's body trailing slowly over her breasts which were swollen with being pregnant. She watched her nipples harden and moaned. "Oh I want to go slow but we don't have time." she said and leaned up and kissed between Roman's breasts.

Roman moaned as she rolled off her and giggled. "In that case, do as will." she told her. She bit her lower lip and watched Celes. Just a few more months and they were going to be married. She will officially be hers.

Celes gave a loud moan. She came up over Roman and kissed her. She then kissed down her neck and her body stopping to pay some attention to each nipple. Then with a moan she moved down and rained kisses all over Roman's belly as she also ran her hands over it. She pressed her lips to where she felt Lana give a light kick. "I love you little girl." she said to her in a whisper and then continued down and kissed along Roman's pelvic bone and then dipped down and used her piercing against Roman's and moaned when she felt Roman react and tasted her spicy again.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered and fisted her hands into the blankets. She felt goosebumps spread up her body as excitement exploded into her stomach. Her first lover, knew exactly what she liked and how to do things. She moaned again as she closed her eyes and took in the feelings. She loved the way she touched her. She wanted Celes so badly. She couldn't wait until she wasn't pregnant anymore. She was going to go sex crazed and demanded Celes be tied to her bed. She giggled at her last thought and connected to Celes to share it.

Celes moaned loudly as she saw the thoughts and swirled her tongue around Roman's clit and flicked her piercing once again and then as Roman's juices started to leak out Celes dipped down and slid her tongue slowly into Roman core and gave a moan and squeezed her own legs together as her own juices leaked down her thighs. She was so aroused by just doing this to Roman that she would probably get off when Roman did.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch as she rolled her hips. She panted and squealed as she felt Celes' tongue ring connect with her ring. It wasn't fair, because she was pregnant she was more prone to giving in to her orgasm. She gave another squeal and tried to pull away from Celes. "Cel… oh, God… Cel."

Celes growled and shook her head. She dipped her tongue in and out of Roman and then switched to flicking her piercing and over Roman's she moaned as she tasted more juices flowing out of Roman. She wanted that. The whole thing. She continued to mess with her clit and piercing and dipped two fingers into Roman and started to tickle the spot that would cause her to squirt when she came.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled her hip faster. She gripped at the blankets under her and tried to pull away again. Then suddenly she rolled back onto her head and allowed her orgasm to wash over her. She shook and shivered. She screamed again as her juices squirted out of her. She made mew sounds as she tried to calm down. She looked down at Celes and moaned again.

Celes caught most of the spray of her squirt in her mouth and moaned at the taist. "Oh God!" she moaned as she came herself. She shook and then fell against Roman's hip bone and just held onto her. "I love you so much." she said to her.

Roman whimpered and sniffed. "I love you so much more." she giggled as she laid there looking up at the lights shining through the sheet white of the canopy. "Cel…" she giggled and rubbed her leg against her soft skin. "Do we have time for more?"

Celes gave a moan and looked at the clock. "No!" she groaned. "God! You are twice as addictive right now. I can't quite you." she kissed Roman's thighs and sat up. "Come on, my teasing Lady Love, lets get you in your suit." she said to her.

Roman giggled, "You need your clit pierced." she told her. "I want to feel you against me with it." She shivered as she thought about it. "I know I told you no before but now you need it."

"I will get it for you if you want me to have it. But only if you want me to have it. I will go." she said to her and leaned over her and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she cupped her cheek. She looked up at her, "I want you to get it." she said looking her in the eye. "It will be fun for the both of us."

Celes grinned. "Okay, how about I go then today? I'll go after we swim or… I can go now and then meet you. It will be able to be used right away." she shrugged and moaned.

Roman moaned but held her tightly. "I want to be the first to use it and indulge in it." she told her. "Wait until the day before we get married."

Celes kissed her softly. "I promise to wait until then okay? It will be for only you. The boys can't touch it until after you've been satisfied with it." she whispered to her.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. SHe moaned and brushed a hand over her nipple. "I like these too." she whispered. "Oh! I need to get a feather from Lee! I'm going have fun with you." She kissed her again. "Mine, all mine."

Celes giggled as her legs went weak. She leaned up. "Okay, swimsuit time." she said and waved her hand and Roman was in her little one from Hawaii while Celes wore a little modest bikini.

She giggled as she bounced off the bed. "Towels?"

"I can summon some when we need them. Lets go round up the kids. Lee and Harry probably have them ready by now." she said going up the stairs with Roman. They walked out and the boys stood with a group of kids a few yards away. Celes giggled at the looks on their faces. Harry was dressed to go while Lee was dressed to swim. "Oh, Chocolate Bear going to join us?" she asked.

"Yep, someone has to keep an eye on you two." He told her.

"Where ya goin?" Ro asked Harry. "Oh, wait the briefing thing. Never mine."

Celes clucked her tongue. "There will be children there!" she gasped in a low voice imitating him.

Harry chuckled and kissed both girl before he strolled away.

"Yeah well, you have a cloaking spell." Lee teased her.

"Lee!" Ro told him. "We would never…"

"Luau." he coughed.

Celes gave a little smile. "Yeah well… you were drunk." she said and started to the pool dragging Roman along behind her as the kids started to run in that direction.

"Not by choice, you little Minx!" he call after her. He shook his head. "See you a bit, mate." he told Harry. "I have to keep my eyes on these women."

Harry chuckled. "I'll be back later to help." He said.

Celes gave a little giggle. "That would have totally worked if it was the me of now. You know?" She said to Roman.

and looked back at Lee. "Then Mr. Jordan would have been less of a caveman angry person." she winked at him with a giggle.

Roman giggled. "My money would have been on you." She shivered as she remembered that night. "Harry totally cheated too." They entered the pool area. "No running!" Roman told them.

Celes giggled. "I would have dominated the game, as I am now." she said smugly. She caught Alaric by the arm and looked at Nick. "Help your younger sibling put on their wings before you get in." she commanded and looked over at Luke and Jude. "You too, not a toe in the water until you've done that." she said to them. Alaric gave a little frown but started to grudgingly help the little ones along with Nick.

Roman shook her head as she added some wings to the littler ones. "I must admit I like when Harry is tipsy. Crazy jungle man comes out. I don't mind jungle man. He is more fun then caveman." she giggled.

Celes shook her head with a laugh and picked up Albie from his little seat and pulled him close. "Come one Bubba, lets get in the water. " she said to him and walked over to the stairs down into the pool and made little ooo noises at him as they dipped into the lukewarm water. She smiled as the kids started to get in. "Careful." she said to them.

Roman giggled as she got into the water and swam around with the kids. She took Cello from Lee and walked over to Celes. She made faces at him as he splashed at her and squealed. "Is that your buddy, Albie? Do you guys want to play?"

Albus squealed as he lunged for Cello. Celes held him and laughed. "Okay, Bubba, hold on." she said to him and waved her hand summoning a smaller shallow pool that floated on the top of the pool. Celes lifted him and put him in it. "Look a water play yard." she grinned.

Roman giggled and put Cello into the water play yard. "That's cute! Oh, I think we will have to sell the idea. George could sell it with his baby selections." she giggled. "Did you see his baby poo away."

Celes giggled. "You showed them to me the day I found I was pregnant with Bree." she shook her head. "I'd love to sell that with his baby selections." she said. "We will have to send him an owl. I just come up with little things to make life easier." she shrugged looking at the little water play yard.

"It's cute and awesome! It will take off. I can see it selling out in the summers." splashed at Cello as he splashed her.

Celes smiled. "I'd like that." she looked over at Lee. "You just gonna sit out there watching us like a stoic bodyguard or come over here and enjoy your wive company?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "I was working on my intimidation." Lee told her.

Roman snorted, "You are just as cuddly and soft as Celes is." Roman teased.

"OH! I'll show you cuddly and soft."

Celes stood up and crossed her arms under her breasts and bounced a little for him. "Oh Im sure you will." she said with a wink.

"Sit back in the water, Minx!" he told her. "I don't know what's wrong with me today." He mumbled as he walked to the other side of the pool where a major population of the kids were. He tossed Lark into the water and then hell broke loose. All the kids wanted to be thrown in.

Roman giggled, "We make a good team. I love teasing him."

Celes giggled. "I love that it throws him completely off. Hes so used to being able to just say two words to me and I become all swoon worthy but now… Oh now…" she moaned. "We are going to dominate him in the bedroom, Ro." she said and tapped Albie's nose and ran a hand over Cello's head.

Cello splashed at her and giggled. Roman smiled, "You little splash monkey." she teased him. He growled at her and she laughed. "Well, grr to you too." Roman looked over to Lee and laughed as the kids all ganged up on him and pushed him into the pool. "Now that is team works."

Celes gave a giggle and looked at her. "I'm going over, wish me luck." she said and dramatically kissed her then dipped under the water and swam over to the swarm of kids leaping all over Lee. She came up behind Nick and grabbed him and luged him up out of the water and back into it with a little war cry. Nick squealed and swam away. Celes laughed as she started moving kids out of the way to get to Lee. When she got to him she smiled at him. She swam closer and placed her hands on his shoulders and then suddenly came up and pushed his head under the water and gave a little giggle and swam away as the kids howled in laughter as they too swam away from Lee.

"Oh its on! You are mine Celes!" he growled as he swam towards her. He tossed kids into the water trying to get to her. When he finally got to Celes he tossed her into the water. "Just as small as the kids."

Celes gave a little shriek and then went under with a splash she came back up with a little grin on her face and looked at him. She used her power to jet some water up into his face then dove under the water and swam between his legs and threw him off balance so he went under again while he was distracted.

Roman laughed loudly. "You are in her element." She told Lee. "You are still going down!"

"No squeaking from the peanut gallery." He told Roman. "And you, no powers. That is cheating! Now get over here!" he told Celes as he went to go get her.

Celes gave a little shriek and with a little help from her power pushed off into the water and away from him. She swam backwards looking at Lee. "Catch me if you can, Lee." she teased. Even before Hi'iaka awakened Celes had always been a strong swimmer.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. "Minx!" he swam after her. Every time he nearly grabbed a hold of her ankle she would give him the slip. " _So_ cheating." he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle and led him to the deep end of the pool. She went under and watched him approach. When he was close she reached out her hand and ran it up the leg of his shorts and then swam up his body and came out looking up at him. "Was that cheating too, I didn't use any powers." she said and bobbed up and kissed him.

Lee moaned against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes that was cheating, but in a different way. Wee water fairy." he teased.

"Aye, but you know how to tame me." she said to him in her burr and kissed him again.

"That is for a different pool." he told her. "Right now…" He tossed her into the water again. "You can cool down." he chuckled and swam away, shaking his head as he did. He swam to Roman and sat next to her. "Safe zone. You can't do anything around the pregnant lady and babies." He told Celes.

Celes giggled at she swam over and then planted herself in Roman's lap, she wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and sat sideways with her legs across Lee's lap. "No I guess I cant." she said giving a dramatic sigh and buried her wet face in Roman's neck with a little moan.

Roman giggled as she tilted her head to the said. "I guess there is nothing at all you can do." she sighed.

"Devil women!" he hissed.

Celes giggled and then kissed Roman's neck and then gave it a little suck and left a tiny hickie. "Oh would you look at that, I've marked her." she said in mock surprise to Lee.

"Oh my. What shall we ever do now?" Roman teased and giggled. "Maybe you'll just have to put your name on me."

Lee moaned and then gave a groan. "No name marking." He said as he went over to them and tried to pull them apart.

Celes clung to Roman but lifted her voice out over the pool. "Save me! The big evil Daddy is trying to get me!" she said to the kids and watched them come over and pile onto him. She giggled as they pulled him under the water. "Victory." she said and kissed Roman.

Roman laughed, "No messing with the mothers. Kids will always defend the mothers." she giggled and looked up. "Oh, Hi Harry. How long have you been standing there?"

Harry chuckled, he had changed into trunks and had been watching for a few minutes. "Long enough to know that the two of you as a team seems to render Lee… well you make life hard." he said slipping into the pool and pulling Celes away from Roman before she knew what was happening.

Celes squealed. "No! My Roman!" she said dramatically as

Harry started to hoist kids off Lee all the while keeping Celes pinned to his side. Once he had rescued Lee and brought Celes around to his front and keeping a firm grip on her he winked. "Do with her what you will." he said.

"A cheating minx! You are mine. He walked her out the pool with her still in his arms once he made it to the deep end he tossed her in and jumped in behind her.

Roman laughed, "Awe, she is my Celes. I want to play too. Hey! You can't treat me Cel-Bear like that!" she called to Lee when he resurfaced.

Harry chuckled and swam over and sat next to Roman to watch the show. "Now we can spend time together and she can stop using you as a weapon." he said to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Celes came up a couple seconds after Lee and heard the end of what Roman said and dove at Lee going for his shoulders to push him back under the water. He held her waist though and she went under with him. She giggled under the water and pressed into him and then swam them into the wall and they both came up at the same point and she leaned a little closer to his face and teased him with the idea of a kiss only to leverage herself against him and backwards dive back into the water, like she was in fact Roman's mermaid.

Lee laughed and followed after her. This time he caught her ankle and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers and they shared breath. He smiled down at her and brushed a hand over her breast and then pulled her back up to the surface. "Still mind." He told her.

Roman licked her lips and shook her head. "This is cheating. You are using my pregnancy against me." She told Harry. "I will not give into you so easily."

Harry chuckled and kissed her again with a moan. "Okay." he said eyes dancing.

Celes squinted up at Lee and shook her head as she waited for her legs to function correctly again. "T-that is cheating." she said to him and gave a tiny moan. She was taking deep breaths. "You evil man." she said and pushed into him just a little and pressed her breast into his chest so he could feel her piercings against his chest. She moaned and resisted the urge to rub against him. She ran her hands down over his back and to his ass and gave it a little squeeze. Then she dipped beneath the water slowly and slid down his body. Once she got to his legs she swam beneath them and while coming out the other side ran her hand over him and then swam away.

"Now you are just plane cheating!" He told her and swam after her. You are mine, woman!" He pulled at her ankle and dove under the water with her again. They shared breath again. This time he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He touched her breast again. This time he swam them towards Ro and Harry. The resurfaced and he laughed. "I caught a mermaid that can't swim right now." he teased.

"Cheaters." Roman frowned at them. "I want my Cel-Bear back."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, no, the two of you together is too volatile." he said.

"Volatile! Oh whatever. Cheaters!" Celes exclaimed wiggling against Lee. She gave a moan as she felt him react to her. "Oh we maybe done swimming in a few minutes." she closed her eyes.

"I think we may need to put John in charge of the kids while we go to Celes' lagoon and finish this." Lee moaned against Celes' neck and nipped at it.

"No," Roman said as he tried to swim over to Celes and Lee. "She is mine!"

Harry held her fast and pulled her to him. "But don't you want to play, Ku'uipo?" he asked in her ear.

Celes gave a tiny moan and dropped her head forward. "I-I could g-go get him." she moaned.

"And risk you staying up there? I don't think so." Lee said as he trailed hot kissed down her neck. "I got you now and you are all mine."

Roman shivered as she felt her body heat up. She wanted to play. She so wanted to play. Its been a while since the four of them played. " _John get your ass down her to the pool_." she called him without realizing it. "I want to… play…" she moaned.

Celes moaned and pressed her ass into his front. "I-it wouldn't be like that." she moaned and rolled her hips a little so that she rolled over his shaft.

Harry moaned against Roman's neck as he kissed down it and stopped at her collarbone. "We need to go, now."

John strolled in after hearing Roman's call in his head and stopped as he took in the four of them in the pool. "Um…" he said to announce himself.

Celes' eyes flew opened when she heard John's voice and she blushed. "John's here." she said and couldn't help but moan when Lee lightly sucked on her shoulder.

Lee looked up at John. "Good, you are here. Watch the kids. We will be back in about an hour." He told him as he picked Celes up and started out the water. "Now none of us have to separate."

Harry chuckled and scooped up Roman and followed Lee and kissed her neck to keep her distracted.

Celes gave a little squeal and almost reached out to John to save her but then just gave him a little smile as Lee carried her out of the pool room.

"This is cheating… I'm sure…" Roman moaned. "... it is."

Lee chuckled as he made his way to Celes' room. "We don't know how to cheat." He said as he kissed own Celes' neck again.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back. "Its okay, Mr. Jordan, you can say it. You're hot for teacher. I won't judge." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's neck some more and left little hickies where he sucked.

"Oh, I'm hot for teacher alright." Lee told Celes as they made it to her room. He sat at the edge of the lagoon with Celes. "Lets start taming you, wee water fairy." he told her as he hands cupped her breast.

Roman moaned, "I should… be fighting… I know… I should…"

Celes gave a little shiver and a moan and looked up at Lee. "T-tame me and make me yours." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and sat down and place Roman in his lap facing the lagoon and untied the top of her suit and let it fall so her breasts were exposed. He moaned and brought his hands around and cupped them.

Roman moaned and arched her back so her breast pressed into Harry's hands. She lifted her arms up so they wrapped around his neck. "I'll give in… this time…" she moaned.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He pulled her breast out of her bikini top and played with her nipples. "You bed your sweet little ass I'm going to make you mine." He growled at her.

Celes shivered and moaned and arched her back as her legs went weak and her body started to tighten. "O-oh God." she moaned.

Harry kissed Roman down her neck and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb and moaned. "Yes… just this once." he murmured and nudged her head so she turned it and captured her mouth.

Roman moaned against his mouth. She shivered and leaned against Harry. She looked over to Celes and moaned. She reached for her. She needed to touch her. She wanted them all connected somehow and she knew Celes was the one that could do it.

Lee looked up and smiled He scooted closer to Harry and Ro as he kissed down Celes neck and left hickies. He slid a hand down to her bikini bottoms and slipped them in. He moaned against her neck and entered her core with his fingers. He gave even pumps with his fingers as he continued to play with her nipples.

Celes grabbed Roman's hand and gripped it tightly as she rolled her hips. She connected to Roman and moaned as her orgasm started to come on strong already. "Oh… oh Lee…" she moaned and looked at him tightening her grip on Roman's hand.

Harry chuckled at the girls need to touch each other and also found it endearing. He ran a hand down over Roman's belly and into the bottoms of her suit and rolled her piercing in between his finger and thumb and moaned when she reacted right away to him by spreading her legs wide.

Roman moaned as she spread her legs wider. She wanted more and it was already the beginning of their play. She knew the guys were only getting started. She rolled her hips as she laced her fingers with Celes. She closed her eyes and shivered as she felt more aroused. Her legs shook as she rolled her hips. She looked up at Harry and gave him a moan.

Lee increased his finger speed but had to slow down. He needed to wait for Ro. It was always better when they orgasmed together. He enjoyed hearing them both climax at the same time. The way their voices mixed into the hair was as if they were one. Lee stopped playing with Celes' nipple ring. "Not yet." he moaned against her neck. "Can you hold on for just a few moment?"

Celes gave a moan and took a deep breath to control her orgasm a little. She wanted to wait for Roman as well. She moaned and rolled her hips and turned her head and kissed Lee hard and then nipped at his bottom lip. "When finally do take me, I want it from behind, and hard." she moaned.

Harry growled and dipped his finger into her and pumped fast as he also continued to play with her clit and piercing with his other hand working her closer to the edge so that she could come along with Celes and he could hear that sweet music that only the two of them knew how to make.

Roman felt shots of excitement fill her. She her moans grew higher in pitch as her orgas started to wash into her. She gripped Celes' hand tighter as she rolled her hips to meet Harry's thrust. She felt like she could just melt on the spot when Harry and Lee growled at her. She bit her lower lip as she fetl her body start to shake. "Please…" she moaned.

Lee smiled as he started to move his fingers into Celes faster. He played with her nipple again as he watched Celes and then looked over to Roman. His women… his wives… they were the only ones that had the power to tease him until he was insane with lust but yet at the same time love them so much that he would lay his life down for them both. He kissed Celes and moaned against her lips.

Celes gave a loud moan of her own and arched her back, his kiss had felt… so loving and full of desire that the pure lust radiating from him was sending her right over the edge. She gripped Roman hand and looked at her. She moaned. "Baby Girl, look at me. I want to see you." she panted as her orgasm started to happen. When Roman looked at her so found release in the exact moment that Roman did and their four hearts became one.

Harry growled when he heard the girls come and felt Roman tightening around his fingers. He dropped his head down on Roman's shoulder while she rode out her orgasm and watched Celes do the same thing.

Roman shook and took a few deep breaths as she looked at Celes. She smiled and giggled. She looked at Harry and then at Lee. Her husbands. "Did we win?" she teased.

Lee laughed, "You wish." He told her. "We are just getting started. He untied Celes' bikini top and bottoms. He chuckled as he kissed Celes and turned them to take position. He looked at Harry. "How many orgasm do you think it will take them before we climax?"

Harry chuckled as he expertly striped Roman and laid her down on her back. "Mmm, hmm five, maybe ten." he said looking down at Roman with a smile.

Celes' eyes widened. "Youre going to break me in half if you give me ten orgasms. I lost my voice for six hours last time and you only gave me five." Celes said to Lee with whimper.

"That was only six hours. One hour ten orgasms. I think we can do it." Lee chuckled.

Roman whimpered. "I'm pregnant. You can't do this. This is child abuse." she told them trying to persuade them. The idea of it still excited her though.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee and lowered himself between Roman's legs and then looked down at Roman. "I wont hurt you." he whispered to her and ran a hand over her belly. "Or Lana." he said and thrust into her with a loud moan.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She looked up at him and then nodded. She looked over her at Celes. She laced her fingers with Celes. "We go down fighting."

"You can try." Lee chuckled as he thrust hard into Celes and moaned. He kissed up her spine. "Ten in one hour." He moaned against the back of her neck. "You are going to enjoy this."

Celes spread her legs and pushed back against Lee. "Oh I know." she said. But by orgasm six the girls were pretty much spent. Celes couldn't make sound without hurting her throat and Roman was in and out of consciousness. Celes collapsed and waved her hands shaking her head. " _No more… I'm going to die."_ she sent the boys panting and sweating.

Lee moaned against her back as he played with her nipples. "Just four more. You can do four more. I know you can." he told her.

Celes looked at Lee over her shoulder and gave a silent moan. Her legs were shaking from exhaustion. " _Lee…"_ she sent to him privately as her body started to work towards number seven despite her protesting muscles.

Harry looked down at Roman and smiled at her. She was pretty much asleep at this point, poor thing. He leaned down and kissed her and stopped moving to see if it woke her.

Roman did wake a little. "Did we win?" she asked and moaned as her body shook a little from her last orgasm. This was war. The boys have declared war and she was going to make sure they paid for this later.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet you havnt, but you look beat. Maybe we should stop." he said to her going to pull away to pick her up and take her to bed for a much needed nap.

"Wait!" She protested. "Did you finish?" she asked him. "Please tell me you at least finished."

Harry moaned. "I couldnt help it after the last one." then he looked at Lee. "Sorry mate, I guess I'm out." he said and leaned down and kissed Roman again.

"Its okay." Lee smiled.

"So I did win. I'm good." Roman smiled she looked down at Celes and reached a hand. "Give him hell, Cel-Bear."

Harry chuckled as Celes sent in the group connection she fully intended to.

Once they were gone Celes found energy returning to her. She was going to be without a voice for days but it was a small price to pay if it meant she could make it.

Lee chuckled. He lifted her up so that her back was to his front and he sat back on his knees. He kissed the side of her neck. "I remember you trying to get me back for making you loose your voice." he growled against her neck. "Lets see you try and get me back now. Only three more to go." He pumped in her hard and fast as he cupped one breast and slid the other down to her clit.

Celes dropped her head back and arched her back. She sent him a moan in the link and gave a silent one. She dug her fingers into his thighs and started to bounce on his. She was covered in sweat and her own juices, she was dirty, and horny and wild and she loved every minute of it. Sex with Lee had reached a new peak and they seemed to just keep climbing higher. She wanted so badly to scream for him. " _School starts next week, Mr. Jordan. Then I will be able to assign you detention for being a naughty naughty boy."_ she sent him as she felt her next orgasm rushing up into her body.

As Celes orgasm Lee couldn't help but release his own. The thought of Celes assigning him detention as just hot. He shivered and moaned. "You… cheat… cheated." he gasped. As he shook.

Celes shook hard and smiled. " _I know but we had to win."_ she moaned in their connection. " _God, Lee… why have we not done this until now?"_ she asked as her body shuddered and tightened in a mini orgasm. " _Eight."_

Lee moaned as he held Celes tightly. "Because you were not yourself. Now…" he moaned. "I'm going to dedicate a room for you and Ro." He nuzzled her neck. "A sex dungeon with many, many, many things to punish you both." he told her.

Celes shuddered and jerked when her core tightened again around him. " _Yes please."_ she sent him a moan. " _Yes… yes."_ she took a few more deep breaths as her high started to wear off and she just found the bliss of after sex. " _Addie and Draco will be here soon, I have to check the roast and figure out a way communicate this evening."_ she sent to him closing her eyes.

Lee chuckled and kissed her nuzzeled her neck again. "You turn me into this beast." he told her. He picked her up and then craddled her into his arms. He slipped them into the lagoon to cool them off. "If you ask Ro, she could probably heal you. She will need to connect with someone to do some." he told her.

Celes sighed silently and turned to him in the water. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her throat. She channeled her healing through him into her throat. She smiled and tested out her throat. "Hi." she said still hoarse. She shook her head. "I'll try again later some more." she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her. "You sound sexy either way." He told her. He sighed and floated with her for a little bit. He kissed her again and moaned. "I think we may need to get out because I want you again. And I know you're already soar."

Celes moaned and smiled. "I am." she looked at him. "I love you, I think I love us more now than I have ever before. I feel like I finally see you, you know?" she whispered and kissed him.

He moaned and kissed him again. "And I see you… the real you finally." he smiled at her. "I love you either way but I love this you more."

Celes gave a little noise that sound like a hoarse squeal and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She moaned and pulled away. "Come on, Chocolate Bear, I have things to do before our guests get here." she said and kissed him once more and then swam over and got out of her lagoon. She summoned towels for them and handed him one when he got out and then wrapped hers around herself pulling her hair around to her front she skipped out of her room and then opted to walk as her muscles protested.

Lee shook his head. He walked after her and picked her up. He tossed her over her shoulder and snaked a hand up her towel. "Maybe I should have you wrapped in sheets instead of a towel."

Celes gave a hoarse squeal and wiggled trying to get away. "Put me down!" she protested as loudly as she could. She opted to lean down and kiss his back at the spine when he didn't let her go.

Lee laughed, "Little Minx!" he told her and set her down. He summoned his swim trunks and pulled them on. "I have to go check on the kids." He cupped her face and kissed her. "Go before I change my mind." he growled.

Celes giggled and took off at a fast walk. She giggled again and headed off towards her and Roman's room to get dressed. After she changed she went and checked on dinner and started making biscuits to go with it.

"Is food done yet?" Luke asked as he came into the kitchen soaking wet followed by some of the other kids. "We are hungry."

Celes gave a sigh. "Soon, Aunt Addie and Uncle Draco are coming for dinner so we wont eat till they get here." she looked at the kids. "Alright form a line, I will dry you all." she said standing. She touched each child as they come to her and dried them with her magic. "Now all of you go clean up, that means baths to get the chlorine off." she said eyeing them.

Some of the kid groaned but they all left to go bath. John smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Impressive trick. Do you think you can use it on me? The kids thought it would be funny to push me in fully clothed."

Celes took in the way his shirt clung to him and gave a little moan. She walked over and rested a hand on his chest and he was dry with a thought. She smiled up at him and rubbed her hand over his heart. "Did you have fun with the kids?" she asked, her voice was still hoarse but it didnt sound as bad.

He smiled. "I did. It sounds like you had fun too." he brushed a finger over her throat and shook his head.

Celes blushed and smiled. "I did." she whispered. She stood on her toes and tugged on his shirt till he stooped and kissed him. "I need to start carrying my stool everywhere." she giggled.

John chuckled. "I told you."

"I know you did." she sighed and laughed a little. "I will meet you in our room an hour after dinner. Okay?" she asked him. She kissed him again with a moan.

He kissed her again. "Are you sending me away?"

Celes shook her head. "No, I'm just making plans to seduce you later." she teased. "I really do want to show you something. But I'd also like it if you hung out in here a bit while I finished dinner." she said to him and kissed him yet again. She always got a little lost in his kisses, she felt like she was the only person in the world when he kissed her.

John smiled as he kissed her back. He took a seat at the island. "So what are you making?" he asked her.

Celes went back to her biscuits. "Rump roast, with potatoes and carrots, and biscuits." she said with a smiled as she started to knead the dough.

"Sound really good." he told her as he watched her. "You and Lee like to cook, don't you?"

Celes nodded with a smile. "He's better at cooking though. I excel at baking we sort of balance out in the kitchen. I can do a few things really well in cooking, he can do a few things well in baking but for the most part he cooks, I bake." she smiled. "We make a good team."

"I see that. What about Ro and Harry… I know that Ro cooks. She taught me a few things but I don't see her cook very often."

"Roman only cooks when she feels like it, and she teaches Lee and I how to make the things she likes. And Harry just barely started learning how to cook himself. Lee teaches him things in their spare time. He wanted to learn so he could cook for me when its just the two of us in our flat." she smiled at the thought.

He smiled. "That's good. I like how all of you come together and help out like that. It's actually really amazing. Not a lot of people can do what you all do."

Celes smiled at him. "We are sort of a special circumstance." she said. "We just work, I think of it as a puzzle. We all fit like a puzzle each of us fits the other perfectly." she said and looked at him in his eyes. "Like you do with me." she added in a whisper with a blush.

He smiled. "Of course we fit. I love you." he told her.

Celes smiled as her heart warmed and swelled. "I love you too. So much." she said to him and sprinkled flour on the island and rubbed her cheek and then started to roll out the dough for the biscuits. She watched him while she rolled it out.

He smiled at her. "You know what? We should go to the opera soon."

Celes grinned. "I would love that." she said to him. "Pretty dress, on the arm of the man I love. Yes, I would really enjoy that. Would you take me dancing sometime?" she asked him as she started to cut the biscuits.

"Of course." he told her. "Whatever you want."

Celes smiled. "I want to do things you want too. I want to know every part of you." she said meaning that on so many levels. She placed the biscuits on a pan and then stuck them in the oven. She went over and sat in the chair next to his and scooted close to him and took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked sex with him, but she also liked the mundane things like this with him.

"In a cuddling mood?" he chuckled as he rubbed her arm.

Celes nodded with a yawn. "Its about an hour before Addie and Draco get here the biscuits will come out just as they arrive. I want a cat nap. I have this thing, I can't sleep alone. I've never been able to. When I do I only sleep for a few hours. Will you lay with me on the couch so I can squeeze a nap in." she asked with another large yawn.

John nodded as he got up with her. "Okay." He told and walked her to the living room. He laid her head down on his lap. "I get to watch you sleep." he teased as he poked her nose.

Celes gave him a dreamy smile. "I get to dream about you." she whispered as her eyes grew heavy. "Wake me when the timer beeps." she said and fell asleep.

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair back. "Sleep well." he whispered.

Roman came awake with the smell of food and groaned. Lana told her it was time to eat or the kicking would start. She rubbed her belly to soothed her and then rolled over on the bed. She groaned as her muscles ached deliciously. She don't remember the last time they had an all out crazy sex thing but it was good to have it now. She looked up and saw Harry somewhere between sleep and awake. She smiled and poked his nose. "I still won." she told him.

Harry chuckled. "You both did, Lee informed me that Celes won as well." he said and kissed her finger.

She giggled. "That is because women rule." she groaned as she sat up and rubbed her belly. "I think you may need to give me a massage later. Or Lee." she moaned as she thought about it. "Oh, yes. I need a massage."

Harry chuckled. "I'll do it if you want, but I'm being sent out on an assignment tonight by Hermione." he said to her and kissed her.

Roman groaned. "Tonight? Don't she know you have other things to do… like playing with your kids and wives?" She wrinkled her nose.

Harry smiled. "I'm just going in to look at a crime scene." he said. "I shouldn't be too late." he said to her.

"Oh, in that case you are free to go. I'll have Lee massage me. You can massage me later." she giggled as she stood up and then sat back on the bed. "You guys suck." he told him as she tried to massage some feelings back into her legs.

Harry scooted down and took over on her legs. "Celes is just as worn out, her thoughts are sleeping ones right now." he said looking over at the door of their room as if they were written on the wall.

"We won though so we get a point. Then Celes and I get a point for picking on Lee and her making me come before you came into the kitchen with the kids. So that is three points there. But I'll give you guys a point for wearing us out."

Harry chuckled. "I think thats fair. But the kitchen thing was evil. I could feel it the whole time. Damn!" he said and got out of the bed. He lifted Roman into his arms. "Come on lets go feed our daughter and see Draco and Addison." he said carrying her out. When he got them out to the living room he stopped in his tracks and gave a little sigh when he saw Celes sleeping with her head in John's lap. He headed to the kitchen setting Roman in a chair at the island and taking the one next to her.

Roman continued to rub her legs and try to ignore that John was in the living room with Celes. She heard the beep of the oven. " _Cel-Bear_ your biscuits are done. They are hot and steamy, and ready to have my teeth sink into them." she said trying to make it sound as sexual as she could.

Celes gave a little laugh as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Roman on the cheek. "You can sink your teeth into my buns whenever you want, Baby Girl." she said and then kissed Harry's cheek and both Lee and John walked in. She gave them both a smile, but each got a different kind. She pulled out the biscuits and the doorbell rang. "Who wants to get the door?"

"I got it!" Roman said as she already up and racing for the door.

"Be careful!" Lee called out to her. "Little…" he trailed off.

Roman swung opened the door. "Addie!" she squealed and hugged her. "Oh, and its Dragco." she teased.

Draco smiled holding Abraxas in the papoose on his frontl. "Well hello to you too, Roman." he said as he followed Addison inside the house. They followed Roman to the kitchen.

Celes smiled. "Hey Adds." she said to Addison and hugged her tightly. She looked at Draco asking with her eyes if he felt any better.

Draco gave a slight nod and shook hands with Harry. "Good to see you, Potter as always." he said.

Harry nodded. "And you , Malfoy." he said and they both laughed and clapped each other on the back.

"Draco was holding the baby so I had no choice but to let him in." Roman teased as she poked his side.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

Addison gave a tired look. "Worn out, Brax isn't sleeping… and Draco's blackouts." she said looking at Draco.

Draco rubbed her back. "New parents, its hard." he said with a shrug.

Celes gave a little smile as she took Abraxas and laid him in Bree's playpen in the kitchen. She rested her hand on his little chest and shut her eyes. She assessed the little boy and gave a little sigh. Draco was so distracted, he'd missed it. "Brax has a little murmur." she said softly.

Addison came over concerned stitching her face. "I didn't hear one." she said.

"You wont, its small. That hole will be gone before hes a year old but its causing his discomfort." she said to Addison.

Draco scrubbed his hand down his face. "I'm really tired." he admitted.

Roman rubbed his arm. It was at this time she wished she had her powers to comfort him. The last time she had done that to him was seventh year and he was looking just as tired. She sighed, "It's okay. Why don't you guys stay with us for the remainder of the week?"

Addison started to shake her head, but Celes cut her off. "Addie, here you have five other adults to look after Brax, you and Draco can get some much needed sleep. Recharge. We will cancel the rest of the work week and shut up the clinic until you two have rested." she said gently and looked at Draco. "You have no choice." she said.

Draco smiled at Celes and nodded. "We can stay." he said to her.

Celes smiled and hugged Addie. "Lets eat and let this little guy sleep some. He can share Bree's room off the nursery while you stay." she said with a smile.

Roman rubbed her hands together. "So are we a go for 'Draco Experimentation'?" she asked Celes with a chuckle.

Lee laughed and shook his head.

Draco looked at Roman and then to Celes. "The Draco what…" he said.

Celes laughed. "Just a little experiment to figure out why you're blacking out and how to get it to stop." she said with a wink at him. She collected a pile of plates and flatware and bought it all over to John and handed it to him. "Okay you lot, lets go the kids will be down soon we are eating at the big table in the dining room." she said to them all.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't do anything that won't hurt… maybe electric shock therapy but thats it." She laughed as she slipped off her stool.

"Ignore her, she has been in a teasing mood ever since she found out you two were coming for dinner." Lee told them.

Celes giggled. "But don't let him fool you he totally benefited from it." she said to them as they filed into the dining room. The kids all came in and seats filled up as Lee started to distribute filled plates around the table. Celes helped.

Harry had to eat and run and before most of the table was half down he stood and dropped kissed on all the kids heads and Roman and Celes' as well. "I'll be back later all, night." he said to them and strode out the house.

" _Hey where is my kiss? You kissed everyone else but me."_ Lee sent Harry.

Harry chuckled and spun back around and came back in. He walked over to the head of the table where Lee sat and grabbed his chin and kissed him and then strode back out.

Celes' mouth dropped open, she never got over the shock of when they did that. "Oh my God!" she said fanning herself with the napkin.

"Evil men!" Roman hissed at him as she shifted in her seat. Everytime they kissed she just got so turned on.

"I believe that is another point for us." Lee told them.

Celes pouted. "You two suck. Teasing us with the kisses…" she gave a little moan and shook her head. "Okay so Addie and Draco need a room and who's on kid duty tonight?" she asked looking around the table.

"Baths are done so I'll do it." Ro shrugged.

"Mum will you sing to us tonight?" Danger asked.

"Yeah, one of the hawaiian lullaby." Rain told her.

Roman smiled, "I can do that."

A chorus of happy sounds came from the kids. Celes smiled. "Only one time round on the song. Then to bed the lot of you. Now go on, teeth don't brush themselves. And before you say it smoosh, I know you will make it so they can but until then you have to brush your teeth the old fashioned way." she said to Luke anticipating his outburst.

Draco looked at Celes in amazement. "How'd you know he was going to do that?" he asked.

Celes cracked a smile. "I'm a Mama Bear, its my job." she said with a shrug.

"And he gets it from me." Roman giggled. "I remembered I was going to make a magical catheter so I could just keep working and not be disturbed or interrupted by silly things like bathroom breaks."

Celes smiled at her. "Oh yes, the self induced Calostimy bag. Always fun." she teased as she watched Ro and the kids start to file out. She smiled around the table, so dessert of sleep?

"Sleep." Addison and Draco said at the same time.

Celes giggled. "Okay, let me clean up then I can take you to your room" she said getting up and starting to collect dishes.

John watched Ro walk out the dining room with the kids. "Can… can I go with her?" he asked. He was curious to hear what she was going to sing.

Lee frowned at him. "Follow me. I don't want her freaking out because you are there." he told him.

John nodded and stood along with Lee.

Celes watched them in concern, part of her wanted to protect Roman and tell John no, and part of her wanted to protect John from Lee and Roman's wraths if something went wrong. "Remember, an hour. " she said to John with a little smile.

John smiled and nodded to her. "One hour." He followed Lee up to the kids room.

"In the bed. Hut one, two, three, four. Pick a spot on the floor." Roman teased them. The kids giggled.

"We don't sleep on the floor, mummy." one of the kids told her.

"What? Why not?" she said in mock outrage. She giggled along with the kids.

Lee stopped John right outside the door where the littler ones decided to share a room. He signaled John to stay quiet.

"As early evening rains come down, I hold you in my arms. I try to smile away your tears, and rock away all harm. Please close your eyes again for me. Hush, now don't you cry. The showers sing a sweet, sweet, sweet, Waimea Lullaby." Roman sang softly. She sang the verse again but in another language. "My darling I'm in love with you, and times like these are very few. If I had my way right here I'd stay, and hold you forever. Please dream a pleasant dream for me. Hush now don't you cry, I'll sing for you a sweet, sweet, sweet, Waimea Lullaby." As she sang she had connected with Lee and used her powers to calm the kids just enough to fall asleep. She slowly stood as she sang softly to them.

Lee nodded for John to start walking away. They walked far enough down the hall and Lee stopped. "You go on. I'll wait for Ro." he told him.

John nodded and hesitated a minute, he wanted to hear more and watch her sing to her children more. "Thank you." he said to Lee and strode off.

Roman walked out the kids room a few minutes later with a big smile on her face. "And that is how its done." She told Lee.

"Still cheating." he told her and shook his head. "Come on, there was something said about an experiment."

Celes smiled at Draco and Addie as she showed them to one of the guest rooms on what used to be John's side of the house. She opened the door and stood in the doorway watching them. "Brax will be with Bree in the nursery." she said to them.

Draco looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks, Dino." he said to her.

Celes nodded. "Anytime, Dragon." she said as Roman came up, she cursed that Roman had heard her goofy nickname.

Roman smiled at her. She kissed her and then looked around the room. The spells were still in place so that Draco wouldn't sleep walk. She smiled at Draco and Addie. "You know, I'm actually happy right now. I always wanted a dragon now I have you one to observe." she giggled as she teased Draco. If you need anything let us know, yeah?" she had cloaked the cameras so that they didn't know they were being watched. She wanted to give them as much privacy as possible so they would feel comfortable. "And while you guys are here start laying some eggs." she laughed. "Good night."

As they walked away Celes laced her hand with Roman's. With a little sigh she leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. They walked back to the other side of the house without saying anything. They were comfortable not talking. Once they reached the main staircase they climbed them together and Celes turned to Roman and kissed her. "Don't let that husband of ours give you a hard time." She giggled and kissed Roman again and skipped off towards the third floor. She used magic to change her clothes into something easier to dance in and got into her and John's bedroom. She sighed and looked around and then crawled up into the bed and laid back hands over her belly and waited for him.

John walked into the room he shared with Celes wiping his hands. He smiled at her. "Good evening." he greeted. "You look very interesting."

Celes leaned up on her elbows and planted her feet flat on the be so the bent at the knee. "It's apart of what I want to show you." She said and slid off the bed. She went across the small space between them and pulled on his shirt and when he leaned down she kissed him and moaned stepping a little closer to him.

He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her. "You look very nice. What is the occasion?" he asked. He wanted to pick her up and lay her on the bed. However, her voice was still a little raspy and he wasn't sure he could do anything to her just yet. He ran his fingers down her hair to the mid of her back.

Celes gave a little shiver and pulled back. She looked down at the blue leotard covered by a sheer blue skirt and smiled and looked back up at him. She took John's hand and led him to the dance studio. She sat him down. "I've been working on this for a while. It's a little rough." She said to him and with a wave of her hand the music started, the song "Find you" by Zedd. She started the choreography and allowed herself to get lost in the dance and the music. By the end of the song Celes was sweating. She finished the song and smiled at John. "That... Is for you." She panted as she looked at him. she wanted to share how she had felt about him in the way she did it best. Aside from singing, Celes had always found great self expression in dancing. She could use her body to show people exactly what her heart was feeling. She loved John, she didn't even know how she had gotten this lucky.

John smiled at her. She was beautiful. She moved gently as the rolling waves. He loved the sheer blue skirt. They she moved. It was more of a dance song that was upbeat. It had it slow moments but it was nice. He liked that she used the song to express how she felt. "That was beautiful. I really enjoyed that." He told her. "I know I was talking to someone but I forgot. I had said that you would make a good opera singer and they told me you love was for dance."

Celes smiled. "I like to sing too, but dancing is where my heart is. Its why I'm so excited to get to teach it." she said.

He smiled brightly at her. "I see why. I love it. I hope I get to see you dance more often."

She smiled wider. "You will, you can come watch me at school if you want. According to Lee I am a Madame." she said with a little giggle.

"Oh, well then, Madame Diggory." he bowed and placed his hand out for hers.

Celes giggled and took his hand.

He gave her a twirl and brought her back to him. "Shall we dance?"

Celes felt her heart give a little leap and nodded. "Oh yes, please." she said to him.

John smiled down at her as they slowly danced around the studio. "So… did you have a good day… besides this morning?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I did, and again I shouldn't have blown up at you." she said with a little smile. "When it comes to Ro, I get a little defensive."

"Its okay." he told her. "I… I can understand that. Tabby and I were close, too. She was just as defensive." he smiled.

Celes smiled. "I know you miss that, I'm sorry. If it ever gets painful to hear me talk about it, ask me to stop and I will." she said to him.

"Its quite okay. I know you enjoy talking about her and right now it's through you I get to know her." He gave a sad smile. "I want to be just as close to her as I am with you but she refuses to have me." he shrugged. "It will just take her time. I just have to believe in that."

"She always finds a way to love." Celes said. "She's stubborn, you just can't give up. And I think that we need to have some rational not yelling or freaking out talk with her. When shes not pregnant… shes over… well double everything, Lana is exactly like her." she said with a little smile. "So thats not helping, thats not to say I'm not thrilled its just…" she trailed off with a little blush.

He watched her as they dance. "You miss her. The real her, don't you?"

Celes gave a half smile. "I do, I sort of get how she's felt." she whispered.

He nodded and held her closer. "It will be over soon. It will be all over soon."

Celes sighed and suddenly just let her strong wall collapses and tears fell. She pressed her face into his shirt and sighed. She was really tired. "Can we go to bed?" she asked her voice muffled against his chest.

John scooped her up and brush some of her tears away. He gently kissed her then walked them back to their room. He laid down with her and and held her close. He allowed her to cry it all out. It was a cleansing for the soul and on her head of Ro's soul it needed to be cleansed.

Celes finally calmed down and started to relax. She pushed herself closer to John and shut her eyes and with one last sniff, fell asleep.

John smiled down at her and held her tightly. With a wave of their hand they were dressed in pajamas, and under the covers. The lights dimmed as he sighed and gave into his slumber.

The week had passed with little drama. Roman spent most of her days talking and prodding at Draco. Other than that nothing really happened. However her visits to the Ramen shop kind of turned odd. The shop owner, Rima had seemed to want to stay close to Roman. The first night was okay she had sat with her and Lee for their whole meal but towards the end of the meal she had scooted so close to Roman, that Roman had to wrap an arm around her. When Celes had awaked the day they had to go to the train it wasn't really pretty. Rima had just walked over there with their ramen and sat down next to Roman as if she had known her for years. She had made Roman wrap an arm around her as she ate. Since Ro had been doing this for a whole week it really didn't faze her but she did catch Celes' irritation. You had to be blind to not see that. At the end of the meal Rima just smiled at them. She was really tickled that Celes was irritated. Just to be a smartass she stood on her tip toes and kissed Roman on the cheek.

Roman sat in the train compartment. Ever since they had gotten back she had not heard the end of Celes' tirade about Rima kissing her on the cheek. She watched as the sceenery passed by. She could still feel Celes' heated and annoyed blue eyes on her. Ro had to make sure to keep her facial expression blank. She really wanted to sit smugly and smile at Celes about her jealousy. A part of her wanted to tell her that she still had it, Just to annoy her more. Another part of her wanted to tell her, 'Now you know how I feel about, John.' but she kept her mouth shut. She was really amused either way.

Celes sat looking at Roman who was staring out the window. She shook her leg in irritation. "And another thing, I'd say you can't go back but I dont want to deprive you of your ramen. But I go _every_ time. If you don't wake me up in the mornings I will hunt you down and punish you." she snapped and blew a sigh out of her nose. "Kissing my fiance right in front of me like I'm not even there…" she muttered.

Roman bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. " _Harry, ask her how she is going to punish me?"_ Roman sent him privately.

Harry smirked. "How are you going to punish her, Cel?" he asked trying not to laugh.

Celes narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to tie her to the bed and make sure she loses her voice for day. She will have to write on a freaking chalk board to teach her classes." she snapped her leg starting to move faster.

Roman bit the inside of her cheek harder.

Lee coughed as he covered up a cough. He went back to reading his book.

Harry just sat next to Roman and shook his head. " _I think you should let her know it makes you happy to see her this way."_ he said laughing through their connection.

"Whens the stupid trolley going to get here, I want a cauldron cake." Celes growled.

" _Are you kidding me? This is awesome! If I giggle or laugh she is just going to get more annoyed. Oh, I should touch my cheek where Rima kissed me… that would really get her."_ Roman giggled back to Harry.

Lee looked out the compartment. "I can go look for you."

"Oh, I will go with you. Do you think she has any hershy kisses?" Roman asked.

Celes looked at her. "No, I will go look. You stay here. I dont want you stumbling upon and having someone else kiss you." she growled standing. She stalked out of the compartment and shut the door again with a snap.

Harry laughed out loud when she left. "You are terrible, but its just hilarious. She really didn't like that did she?" he laughed a little harder.

Roman laughed with him. "Oh I thougt she was going to have conniption fit! Rima came over like she always did and Celes didn't like that. Oh no. And I know she was going to give me an ear full but when Rima kissed me on the cheek Oh that was the icing on the cake! The last time I saw Celes turn that red… was in Hogwarts. She bitched Percy out about telling Molly that I was sleeping in the bed with the twins. Someone had taken a picture of us in that compromising position." she laughed and rubbed her belly. "Oh, that was too good."

Lee chuckled. "I would be careful if I were you. I think she may have plans for you tonight." he teased. "A no voice kind of plans."

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, that will be fun to listen to." he said.

Celes came back in the compartment with a pile of cauldron cakes, a box of bertie bots every flavor beans and little chocolates for Roman. She sat down and watched the three of them trying to contain their laughter. "You're all laughing at me arent you?" she asked opening a cauldron cake and taking a bite and slipping off her shoes she brought her knees up to her chin and rested it on them.

Roman finally laughed. "Cel-Bear." She stood and leaned over Celes. She kissed her and moaned against her mouth as she slid her tongue into hers. "You are the only girl for me." She told her. She carefully sat down and rubbed her belly, still smiling at her.

Celes gave a little pout. "Okay." she said and looked at Roman. "They didn't have kisses, but I got you these." she handed her the little chocolates. She felt a little less annoyed.

Romang giggled. "I was only teasing you but I'll save them for later." she told her. "So… I still got it." she winked at Celes.

Celes shook her head with a little smirk. "Yeah… you do. You know I'm a little nervous about having you at the school all year. You only were at the school a little last year and students were falling over themselves…" she gave a little growl. "Now I have to deal with it four times over." she groaned.

Harry chuckled. "Its not so bad for me as long as the students don't pick up on who I am." he said to Celes reaching across the space between them and taking the box of jelly beans.

Roman giggled. "Its okay, Cel-Bear. _We_ have plans, remember?" she winked at her.

Lee put down his book and glared at them both. "No, no plans. You stay in your potions class." he told Roman. "And you, stay in your dance class. No secret meetings."

"Oh, we aren't going to do secret meetings." Roman told him. "Promise."

Celes grinned at Lee. "Nope, no secrets here." she said.

Harry shook his head. "They are targeting you mate, and Im just going to stand back and watch. I cant help you when they work together."

"Awe," Roman said as she shifted in her seat. She leaned against Harry. "Don't feel left out. We are going to go after you too." She giggled. "Sex on a train sound really nice."

Lee groaned, "Ro, behave yourself." He told her.

Celes smiled. "We can use cloaks and silencing charms." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You two are so bad."

"Don't let this belly fool you, I can still move." Roman told him. "I am very flexible. Anyway you want me, I can do it."

Lee groaned, "No." He growled. "Behave yourselves. We are on a train full of kids."

Celes smiled a little and nudged Lee. "Do you need some strawberry lemonade to loosen you up?" she teased.

Harry laughed. "We probably shouldn't drink on the train either." he suggested.

"Oh you guys are no fun. Just a little nookie before we have to get there." She told them. "I mean, haven't you thought about taking one of us to the bathroom, crumpled, but with us resting on the sink, leg propped over your shoulder, and you driving into one of us until climax?"

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes.

Celes gave a little moan. "Oh that could be nice… I could do that. I can do such wonderful bendy things with my body." she sighed and shook her head and looked at how they were sitting, Celes sat across from Roman while Harry sat next to her and Lee sat next to herself. "You guys separated us on purpose." she said getting up and squeezing herself between Harry and Roman and then putting her legs over Roman's lap and hugging her close. "Mine." she said and kissed her neck.

Harry grunted as he moved over and shook his head. "Yes we live to keep you apart." he said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lee shook his head. "We couldn't separate you two if we tried." he told her. He watched them and moaned again.

Roman giggled as she held Celes' leg and leaned her head to the side. "I love my Cel-Bear. She knows what I like, and I know what she likes." she moaned as she slid her hands up her thigh.

Celes shivered and spread her legs a little for Roman. She had actually strategically worn a dress for this type of attention. That and to mess with the boys. And in this dress if she leaned right you could see down the top of it. She sucked on Roman's neck a little and kissed up her neck to her ear and gave a little moan. "We can go to the bathroom." she said in her ear.

Harry moaned and shook his head. "You two have to stop." he groaned.

Lee shook his head. He knew this was going to happen. With Roman and Celes together they always seemed to find themselves in some kind of sexual act. "Harry didn't you have a gift for Celes?" he asked hoping that would distract them.

Celes gave a little moan only half listening. She wiggled a little so Roman's hand went closer to her core. "Later, we are going to be on the train all day." she shivered and kissed the side of Roman's face then turned it and kissed her on the lips with a tiny moan.

Harry just shook his head.

Roman moaned as she pressed as close to Celes as she could. She finally found her core. She played with her clit and then slipped her fingers into her core. She moaned as she Celes sucked on her tongue and used her tongue ring to rub against hers.

Lee waved his hand and casted a cloaking spell so that anyone that was passing by wouldn't see.

Celes moaned and gave a little shiver. "Oh… God… yes." she moaned and rolled her hips. She dropped her head forward and pressed her face into Roman's neck. She trailed her hand down and pushed it up under Roman's shirt and rolled one of her nipples.

Harry moaned as he watched them. He wanted to touch them but something told him if he did before they had their fill of each other it would end badly for them.

Lee tried to read his book. He was trying a new tact for them. He was going to try and ignore them as much as he could. He heard Celes moan and he looked over at them. Celes was practically on Roman, rolling her hips as Roman worked her core. He moaned and then shook his head to clear it. He turned back to his book and heard another moan.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast more into Celes. She worked her fingers fast into her as she used her thumb to stimulate her clit. The compartment was slowly filling with Celes' honey scent. Roman moaned again as she turned her head to kiss Celes again.

Celes kissed Roman back and then sucked on her tongue. She moaned and rolled her hips a little faster. And then pulled away just a little. She snaked her hand down between them and pulled Roman's skirt of her dress up and slipped her hand up to her core. She gave a little moan and pushed her fingers past Roman's panties and then dipped them into her core. She needed to feel her. She moaned and pumped her fingers into Roman as she continued to roll her own hips.

Harry moaned and tried very hard to breath normally. " _Why do they do this?"_ he sent Lee as his marks started to tingle.

Lee gave a growl as he rubbed his marks. " _Cause they are devil women."_ He sent back to Harry. He looked at Celes and Ro and moaned. " _I want to say just play it cool like its not effecting us but… damn it! Once they get their first orgasm we attack."_

Roman moaned as she rolled her own hips. She shivered as she kissed Celes. She wanted Celes naked and against her body. She wanted to be wrapped in a sheet with Celes for the whole day. She thrust her fingers faster into Celes as she kissed down her neck. She licked up to her ear and moaned.

Celes moaned louder and started to pant. She pumped her fingers faster and matched her hips to it starting to set the speed. Her orgasm was starting to creep up on her. She gave a little strangled squeal and shut her eyes. "Roman… oh God… more…" she moaned to her.

Harry moaned and nodded to Lee. " _Oh yes, after this we so jump them."_ he said to Lee.

" _You get Celes, I'm going to discipline that wayward wife of mine._ " He growled as he watched them.

Roman moans grew higher in pitch. She moved her fingers faster into Celes. She made mew sounds as she arched her back and rolled her hips. She bit her lower lip as she used her other hand to hold Celes tighter. She curled her fingers into the skirt of her dress and shuddered as she felt her orgasm beat at her. "Celes… please…" she whimpered.

Celes gave high pitched squeals and nodded. "Yes… yes… Roman… Now." she said as she quickened her own fingers and her orgasm started to wash over her. She gave another high pitched squeal.

Roman leaned her head back and squealed her orgasm out. She arched her back and shivered. She moaned as she looked up at Celes and giggled. She kissed her gently and giggled against her lips.

Celes giggled and then squealed when Harry pulled her away from Roman. "No! What are you doing? I wanted to go again." she protested.

Harry growled and pulled her onto his lap. "You can go again with me." he said and kissed her neck and ran a trail of kisses down it with a shiver. "Terrible… terrible little… strumpet." he said in her ear.

"Hey! You guys didn't want to play, give her back." Roman said as she crawled over to Harry and hit his shoulder. She went to pulled Celes away but she felt someone pick her up. She squealed and looked over her shoulder at Lee. "Wait, you can't play either. You didn't want to play."

Lee snorted. "You gave me no choice." He told her as he sat her down on his lap. He chuckled as he held her with her back to his chest. He widen his legs so that her legs had to drape open over his. "We get to have a show." he moaned into her ear as he rubbed her belly to calm her down.

Celes gave a little moan and dropped her head to the side and shivered. "Fine, but I'm going to imagine its Roman." she teased knowing that wasn't possible once he started touching her. She made eye contact with Roman. "Just go with it."

Harry chuckled and ran his hands up both her thighs and grabbed her legs and spread them and then trailed a hand up to her already hot core. "This whole room smells like you, do you know what that does to a man?" he growled at her.

Lee chuckled as he kissed the side of Roman's neck. He trailed a hand up to her breast and cupped it. "Devil woman. You are always teasing me." He whispered in her ear. "You tease me when you are dancing, singing, sitting, kissing Celes, or sleeping. You are always teasing me. I demand payment." he growled. His hand slid under her shirt and cupped her full breast. He wanted so badly to taste her. But he didn't think that would be a good thing right now. It was something he wanted to ease her in but even then he still got the feeling she wouldn't be okay with it completely.

Roman shivered as she rolled her hips. "I… don't tease you…" she moaned as she slid her hands to his thighs. She needed to touch him someway and some how. She bit her lower lip as she continued to look at Celes. She told her to watch her and she was going to do just that. The boys weren't going to win this easily.

Harry moaned and slipped his fingers slowly into Celes and moaned a little louder against her neck. Then he kissed down it and nipped at the bottom and pumped his fingers into her at an even pace. He was going to make her pay, he felt this dark need to drive her just to the edge and then just let her stay that way squirming on top of him. He chuckled and left a line of hickies up her neck.

Celes rolled her hips and leaned forward planting her hands on his knees all the while she kept her eyes on Roman, she connected with her and moaned. She loved when the boys did this and lately it seemed to be a little battle. She smiled a little. "You wait, you boys are going to get detention for this." she moaned out and gave a little laugh and then squealed.

Lee chuckled and then sucked a breath as he could now see down Celes' dress. He gave her a growl, "Minx! We can play this game then." He slid his hand up Roman's skirt. He moaned into Her ear as he slid her panties down just enough. He worked open his pants and slowly slid into Roman's core. Lee chuckled as he started to thrust into her. He thrust fast and hard into her. He slid his hand around her to her clit and started to rub in fast.

Roman squealed. She tried to closed her legs to try to stop Lee. When that didn't happen she pulled at his hand. She squirmed on his lap and tried to hold on. She had no choice but to lean against Lee and wrapped an arm around his neck. She panted and moaned louder. "Lee…" she whimpered as she tried to slow him down. She was reaching her orgasm and reaching it fast. "Oh, God!" she squealed. She tried to keep eye contact with Celes but it was feeling to good and she needed her release. "Lee… Please…" She arched her back as her orgasm filled her. Suddenly Lee stopped. When she didn't feel that he had any intentions to go on she gave a screamed and whimpered.

Lee chuckled as he held her tightly, "I can' keep this up, Celes. If you don't take your punishment I'll do it again. Ro will be begging for a release." He growled.

Celes gave him a little wicked smile. "I got this Baby Girl." she said and looked back at Harry and thought about what she wanted. She heard him grunt and she giggled and turned back and bent over so that she laid with her front half in Roman and Lee's laps. She kept smiling as Harry thrust into her from behind. She shut her eyes and moaned and then ran her hands up Lee's legs and then onto Roman's. She pushed Lee's hand out of the way and used her magic to hold his hands in place and then started to roll her finger over Roman's clit. She looked up at them and then back as Harry and moaned. "You… were… saying?" she squealed the last word as she felt her orgams start to fill her.

Harry growled as he felt Celes start to tighten around him and growled louder when he looked at her touching Roman and teasing Lee. She was horribly good at this, when did that happen. He grabbed her hips and thrust a little harder and faster.

Roman moaned louder as she leaned her head back and allowed Celes to bring her back to the edge. She circled her hips as she rocked onto Lee at her own speed. She slid her hands over her belly and up to her breast. She wanted to feel Lee's hands on her but Celes was holding him down.

Lee growled at Celes as he tried to release his hands. "Damn it, Celes!" he growled at her. He bucked under Ro and heard her moaned. He could feel her tightening around him. She was ready to release but her wasn't there yet. He tried to buck her off him but it only made her closer. He thudded his head against the seat. The devil women had done it again. When they released him on, they both were going to get it. He gave another growl.

Celes moaned louder as she continued to work Roman, Roman was almost there and in her opinion Roman is what mattered since Lee was trying to use Roman against her. She moaned and bobbed back on Harry. She was getting there and she could feel Roman starting to orgasm and then there was a wrapping on the door.

"Mum?" came Lark's voice.

Celes wanted to finish. "One minute, baby." she called and continued to work Roman so she could find her release. Harry was already trying to pull away, she let him and got on her knees in front of Lee and Roman.

Roman shook with her orgasm as she bit her lower lip to try and keep quiet. Lee and Celes was bringing her to orgasm. She had heard Lee curse and started to buck fast under her. She squealed as she dug her nails into his thighs. She shook harder and slumped against Lee.

"Celes release me." he growled at her.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head. "You are such a grumpy old man. Have some fun, they are on the other side of the door." she whispered at him and stood. She helped Roman to stand and led her back to her original seat and then made Harry get up and sit next to Lee. Then she let Lee go as she leaned over and fixed his pants. "Relax." she said to him and kissed his lips before sitting down. "Come in, baby." she called.

Lark pushed the door open and was followed by his sister, Nick, and Luke. He grinned. "Hey can we have money for the trolley I forgot to ask at the train station."

Lee sighed as he crossed his legs and then dug into his pocket and took out money for them. He wanted to tell him not to spoil their dinner but this was their time at Hogwarts and the train right was all apart of it. "There you go." He told them as he gave them money.

Roman giggled as she scooted closer to Celes. She shook a little more but she was finally calming down. "How are you guys liking it so far?" she asked them.

Jude gave a little smile. "I'm sort of nervous." she said to Roman twisting her shirt a little. "Lark and Nick say its great… but I don't know." she said with a little smile.

Celes smiled at Jude and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay baby, you'll love it. By the end of the week you will be so happy to be there you'll forget why you were nervous in the first place." she said to her, rubbing her back and biting her lip so she didn't cry herself.

Harry looked at Celes and shook his head. " _Dont you start crying, it'll set Roman off and yesterday it took an hour to get her to calm down."_ he sent to her gently but saw the tears run the down the sides of her face.

Roman frowned as tears gathered in her eyes. She hated being pregnant she was so emotional. She looked over to Luke and tears just rolled down her eyes. Her first baby was growing up so fast. She remembered when he was so upset that she didn't reach out to him from Hogwarts. He told her about the time she left him with Alan all the way up until that moment. Then the time she tried to punish him for trying to sneak cookies only to be bribed. She sniffed. "This is so not fair." she said wiping at her eyes.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Give your mothers kisses and be on your way." he told them. "Hugs and kisses."

Jude kissed her mother cheek and went over to her Mum and hugged her. "Don't cry, Mummy, you will see us all the time." she whispered to Roman and kissed her cheek as well.

"I know baby." she sniffed as she kissed her cheeks. "My sweetiepie. I remember when you were just a little thing." she held her tightly and sniffed again.

" _Go figure, the kids would be the ones to break their mothers and not us."_ Lee told Harry with a little chuckle.

Harry chuckled a little too and shook his head. " _Isnt that the way of it though?"_ he asked.

Celes gave a little sob as the kids came and hugged her one by one and then moved onto Roman and then they were gone. She scooted closer to Roman and pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back. "Relax baby girl, I'm sorry." she sniffed and controlled her own tears.

"I know… its just the stupid hormones." she sniffed as she tried to calm down. She felt Lana give her a kick and giggled. "Even Lana is telling me to pull it together."

Celes giggled. "See, its okay." she said and wiped her eyes and looked at the boys with a little smile. "Uh, sorry about the crying thing." she winced.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Its okay. Its what you women do, especially when pregnant." he teased.

Roman gasped. "You women? What kind of nonsense is that?"

Celes giggled. "Yes and you men are barbarians." she said with a wink. Another knock sounded. "No more kids." Celes moaned.

"I say we put up a silencing charm and a cloak and finish what we started." Lee whispered as he gave Celes and Ro heated looks.

"Yeah, I would still know you are there." John said through the door with a chuckle.

Celes blushed as her eyes widened. "Uh… you should come in." she said and blushed deeper and hugged Roman closer so she could bury her face in her neck.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and crossed his arms sitting back. He put himself on guard just in case.

Roman gave a blush and looked out the window.

Lee shook his head, "Come in, we're decent… unfortunately." he grumbled the last part.

John opened the door and poked his head in. "Sorry." he smiled at them. He entered the cabin and sat next to Celes. "I just received an owl about the land we agreed on. We got and can start building as soon as possible."

Celes kissed Roman's neck and turned to John. "We can do it tomorrow after classes."she suggested and looked at Lee and Harry.

Harry shrugged. "That works for me."

"Yeah, sounds good to me too. Minerva gave us our old flat until then. I'll let her know that we will be there for the night." Lee told them.

Celes gave a happy bounce. "We get another house." she said and nudged Roman. "Hey, be happy we get another house." she said to her. She still held her pretty tightly and loosened her grip a little as Roman started to retreat into herself like she seemed to now whenever John was around.

Harry had the urge to pluck Roman up and hold her in his lap until he got her to laugh. He didn't like when she withdrew. He sighed and watched her and Celes.

Roman gave Celes a smile. "I am happy." she told her. She leaned her head on her shoulder as she continued to look out the window.

Lee gave a little sigh. "So, did everyone design their rooms?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I think so." she smiled, she looked up at John. She really wanted to kiss him, and have him right there. She blushed a little and settled for laying her free hand on top of his and lacing her fingers from the top with his.

Harry rubbed at his arms as they tingled, Celes was aroused again. He could feel it he shook his head. She was still easy but in a different way.

"I gave my room plans for the things I need to Celes." Roman told Lee. She sat straighter and leaned against the window with her forehead. "Are we there yet?"

Lee gave a smile. "Not yet." he told her.

Celes gave a sad look as the warmth from Roman left her. She sighed. "You could take a nap." she suggested gently to Roman.

Harry nodded. "I could take one with you." he said to Roman.

Roman gave a smile. She squeezed Celes' hand and then gave her a kiss. She got up and then went to Harry. "Nap with me."

Lee sent them a snort. " _Don't run away too far. I'm not done evening these points."_ He told them.

Harry chuckled and stood he guided them out of the compartment and found them another empty one.

Celes gave a little sigh after they left and pulled her legs up and rested her chin on them. She was a little sad now. She wasn't tired, the opposite actually she was wound up and wanted to play. She sighed and looked at Lee and John and then back to Lee. "So what are you thinking for the kitchen?" she asked him.

Lee beamed at her. He opened his book and pulled out a sketch. "Had Roman sketched this out yesterday." he told her as he handed it to her.

Celes looked at the sketch and smiled widely. "This is so beautiful. Its like youre in my brain." she giggled. She handed it back. "I cant wait to bake something in there. I'll need a studio too to work on stuff I want to teach the kids. I thought it could be like the one at home. You know, wood floors, mirrors… a bar, and a bathroom so I can clean my sweaty body off when I finish." she said and her mind turned to sex again. She gave a little moan and shivered and leaned towards John and looked at Lee hotly.

Lee chuckled as he ran his hot eyes over her. " _Just you wait._ " He growled at her through their private link. " _I'm going to even the scores._ " He gave her a cocky smiled. "Ro designed that room too." He told her. "But since we know what it looks like it should be easy enough to add to the house."

"Roman designs a lot of things, don't she?" John asked. He felt a strong sexual energy coming from the both of them. He knew he should leave but he wanted to stay. Over the summer they had become family to him. Even though it was shaky with him around he considered them family. He didnt want to be alone.

Celes smiled fondly up at John. "Shes amazing like that. I can come up with ideas, but shes amazing at bringing them to life." she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. She wanted Lee and John at the same time, but she knew that things were awkward and John was different about how he chose to make love. She shivered again and looked back at Lee. " _Bring it on."_ she sent him.

" _Oh I'm gonna bring it._ " Lee sent her. "Roman does that. She creates things when she is happy, upset, or sleeping. I swear if Celes could bake in her sleep she would. She bakes mostly when she upset." He smiled at her. She loves baking so much she allows her body to bake our children. Just like how Ro creates life."

John chuckled. "That is an interesting way to put it." He looked down at Celes and chuckled again. "I like it."

Celes giggled. "Alemana says I'm a baby making machine." she said. "I suppose that machine can be an oven." she said with a laugh and a little sigh. Nowadays pregnancy probably wouldn't be a huge deal for her. She liked having babies. "I'll probably have babies until I can't. And with who ever is willing to give them to me." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you would."

John smiled. "I love that you guys have such a big family and keep growing it."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "You know, I think I started that when I got pregnant at 14." she laughed. "I think as people who came from no family to having one we just wanted to fill our house with as many children as we can." she shrugged. She wanted to tell John she wanted him to have children with her too, but she wasn't sure how to say it, at least not in front of Lee. She looked up at John and smiled and then looked back at Lee. "You know, in another month I'll be all ready to have another baby." she half joked.

"Not until after you and Ro get married. I got an ear full from Ro about that... so did Harry. So no pregnant Celes until after." Lee told her.

John smiled. "I can help with that."

Celes looked up at John. "You can make it so I can't get pregnant? Oh thats just not fair." she said softly. "But I will wait." she said with another smile. "Nothing stopping me from practicing though… a lot, and in different positions…" she gave a little moan, why had she just said that? Her body had just started to cool off and now it was heating back up.

" _A glutton for punishment. You are so lucky I dont have Ro's powers or I would be all over you._ " Lee told her through their private link.

John chuckled as he felt the sexual energy go up again. "You do know I can feel your sexual energy, right?"

Celes' eyes snapped up to him and she shook her head. "Are you a sex god too?" she asked dumbly.

"Fertility god and war god." He told her. "I thought you knew this?" He teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head to clear it a little. She kissed John's bicep and sighed. "So you feel it cause its apart of being a fertility god huh?" she asked and looked over at Lee. She used her magic to touch him the way he did with Roman. She smiled a little bigger and connected to him so he could feel her arousal for himself.

Lee growled at him. "Woman!"

"Yeah it is." He chuckled. "You are not being nice." He told her.

Celes giggled. "I know, but don't let him fool you he likes it when I'm mean and tease him." she said and grinned at Lee and started humming the Dirty touch song that messed with him.

Lee snapped his book closed. "Dont make me, Celes." He warned her. "I will take you here and now." He gave an evil smile. "I'll make you watch John as I take you from behind too."

John cleared his throat. As arousing that sound he wasn't comfortable with that situation. "Celes, please stop." He told her.

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay." she said and disconnected from Lee. "Sorry jeez." she said and kissed John's bicep again. "Sorry." and she blushed a little when she looked up at him.

"Its okay." He smiled.

Celes gave another smile and started listening to John and Lee talk. She sat with her head on John's shoulder and dozed.

About an hour and a half later Harry and Roman came back. Roman looked rested and Harry looked happy. He gave Roman's ass a little pat before he sat her down next to Lee. He turned to Celes and offered a hand. "Come on, its birthday present time." he said to her.

Celes gave a little squeal and kissed John's bicep and stood and allowed Harry to lead her from the compartment. He led her up the train for a bit and then stopped. He stopped and turned to her.

"So, do you remember fifth year? You rode the train and you were pregnant with Lark?" he asked her as he pulled out a little rectangular box.

Celes smiled. "I will always remember that, why?" she asked.

He handed her the rectangle.

Celes opened it and looked down and gave a little gasp, it was a picture of her standing in the spot they were. She was surrounded by the people she was walking with but it looked like she had stopped to rub her belly. The picture captured her rubbing it and looking down at it fondly. She remembered the moment and looked up at Harry. "How did you get this picture?" she asked him.

"Colin took it that year, I've done a little searching and found it last year. Everything was so up an down I forgot to give it to you. But this, on the train in the place it was taking… it better." he said.

Celes smiled and him and stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you Harry Potter." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Harry chuckled against her lips and kissed her back and then pulled away. "Come on lets go back to the compartment." he said and ran his hands up her body and then took her hand and led her back to their compartment in the back.

Celes giggled as she walked in and sat down across from Roman, John had left so it was just the four of them again. Apart of her was upset, she liked having him with them in that moment before Harry had led her out the room it felt complete. She showed Roman the picture. "Look!" she said with excitement.

Roman looked at the picture. "Hey! Is that you when you were pregnant with Lark?" she asked looking at the picture closely.

Celes grinned bigger. "Yes, I think it captures a good moment. Harry is sort of kind of amazing." she said looking up at him.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I do that."

"Was this getting on the train or off? What year was this?" she looked at it again and studied it. Celes was pretty far off pregnant so it had to the start of fifth year. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked it and then passed it on. "Stupid baby hormones." she said as she wiped her eyes.

Lee rubbed her back and smiled at the picture. "Yeah, that was fifth year for you guys."

Celes gave Roman a little look and rubbed her knee. "Yeah, thats a day before he was born." she giggled as she remembered why she went into labor. "You know, after he was born you, Lee, were the one who brought me back to mine and Roman's flat." she said with a smile and took the picture back when he handed it to her.

Lee chuckled, "Ro threatened me." he smiled and leaned his head on Roman's. "I would have done it again, though."

Roman giggled. "She attacked me right before Lark was born. Just like how she tried to attack me with the twins."

Celes giggled. "I have a gift for being super horny on the day I'm suppose to have a baby." she said and sat back hugging the picture to her and bringing her knees back up again. "That week was different for me… life changing." she said.

Roman giggled, "Me too. I got my lady love." She winked at Celes.

Celes gave a giggle. "Yup! Me too. Oh our first time after we decided to go for it…" Celes gave a little moan. "Yep, I was always the aggressor."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Really? I would have thought Roman was." Lee told her.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "Nope. I tried, she turned me down. Next thing I know she was attacking _me_." she giggled as she remembered the night and shivered. "I must admit I wanted to be the aggressor but it just don't work out that way very often… but I do like when she attacks me."

Celes laughed. "Oh yes, I was always the aggressor that year. I remember the time we didn't even make it to the bed." she closed her eyes. "That was the night you asked about Lee's feathers." Celes nodded.

"Ah, so that is where the feathers topic came from." Lee chuckled.

Roman smiled but couldn't help but blush. She remembered that time too. There were so both content just laying on the floor caressing each other. She had tried to get up and Celes had to hold her down with her hair. She giggled again. "I love you." she told her. "If I could redo fifth year it would be just to do that all over again."

Celes smiled. "I love you too, and I wouldn't change a thing about fifth year." she shrugged.

Harry looped his arm around Celes and smiled when she leaned into him.

Roman hid her face into Lee's side and giggled again. She just couldn't help but feel the love of them all, especially Celes. That year was one of her best years relationship wise. She bit her lower lips as she looked over at Celes. They were going back to Hogwarts and she was going to do her best to recreate some of those memories.

Celes watched Roman and smiled. She really did love this, she loved Roman so much. She could feel it in her entire body. She stood up and sat down on Roman's other side and pulled her away from Lee and hugged her close wanting to touch her. "I love you." she whispered and closed her eyes resting her head on top of hers and hummed to her.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and smiled. She loved feeling her against her body. "I love you too."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Like I said, we couldn't split you up even if we tried."

Harry nodded his agreement.

Celes grinned at them over Roman's head. "Yeah well, she's the only girl for me. No one is ever going to take that or her away from me." Celes shrugged.

Roman giggled. "She is mine. All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Lee laughed. "You know even though Celes is short she still stands tall. Its like she is this great dane that turns Roman into this little puppy."

Harry laughed. "Thats… thats a good way to put it."

Celes gave a little blush, but didn't say anything. She just rubbed Roman's back and continued to hum.

Lee chuckled as he rubbed Ro's thigh. Then suddenly his thoughts turned dirty. "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." He told the girls as he started to slowly pull Roman towards him.

Roman squealed as she clung to Celes. "Cel, the big mean barbarian is planning to do naughty things to me."

Celes giggled and used her magic to push Lee away from Roman and then pulled her onto her own lap. "She doesn't need a barbarian, she needs a soft womans touch." she said to the boys and kissed Roman's neck and touched her tongue lightly to her neck and moaned.

Harry shook his head. "This again?"

"This never finished." Lee told him. "Oh, no. You aren't going to start this gain." He told them. He got up and tried to pick Roman up off of Celes' lap.

"No!" Roman squealed.

Celes held onto Roman tighter. "I will tie you up Lee, and I will leave you that way until we get to Hogsmeade station." she said to him and pushed him back gently with her magic again with a giggle. "Mine!" she declared.

Harry stood as well and stepped around Lee and expertly plucked Roman off of Celes' lap. "Its like you forget I'm here sometimes, honestly." he chuckled holding a struggling Roman against him.

Celes gave a little indignant pout. "You suck." she said releasing Lee and getting up to get Roman back.

Lee picked Celes up and held her to him as he sat down. "No, no. This time you are mine." He told her and kissed the back of her neck as his hands cupped her breast.

"Hey! Hands off! She is mine!" Roman told Lee as she tried to get away from Harry.

Harry just sat back down with Roman chuckling and pulled her closer. "But while hes touching her, I get to touch you." he whispered in her ear and ran a hand up her thigh.

Celes arched her back and moaned and dropped her head forward as her legs started to go numb in anticipation of Lee touching her nipple. "This is just not fair." she shivered.

"Oh, but it is." Lee moaned against her neck. "It so is." He slid a hand down to her thigh and made little circles on her inner thigh. He gave her a little moan. "Are you ready?" he asked her. He tweaked her nipple through her dress.

Roman shivered as she calmed down. Her thighs opened on their own. She moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of Harry's hands on her. She leaned back against his chest and looked up at him. It was so unfair how simple words and touch could just turn her on in an instant. Pregnancy was a blessing and a curse. "Harry…" she moaned as she nipped his chin.

Harry chuckled and moaned a little. "Yes, Roman?" he asked running his hand a little farther up her thigh and when he felt her panties moaned again. "Stupid piece of cloth." he muttered as he used his hand to push it out of the way and then ran his fingers along her core and then teased her piercing.

Celes moaned her body going numb with desire, she wanted to fight but her mind was going truly foggy with desire. She rolled her hips a little and started panting a little. "R-ready…" she moaned.

Lee smiled as he slid his hand further up her thighs and slid his fingers into her core. He moaned against her neck. "You are such a dirty girl." He whispered against her ear. "How many times do you think you would have orgasmed if I had taken you in front of John?" he asked her as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Roman shivered as she rolled her hips. She raised her hips to get Harry to touch her properly. "Please," she whimpered. She took in his scent and bit her lower lips. Why did he have to smell so damn good? And he felt so good too.

Harry gave into her need and slid his fingers into her core slowly and found her already tightening. He moaned, she was so easy right now. He kissed down her neck and then licke back up it as he started to pump in and out of her slowly. "God, you are so hot." he moaned against her neck.

Celes sucked in a breath and shivered at the thought of Lee taking her in front of John, he had hit the button with her. She moaned louder and rolled her hips. She pressed her back into his front. She dug her hands into his thighs. "Y-you a-are… so-so che-cheating." she squealed.

Lee moaned against her neck. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder. He pumped his fingers faster into her. "Alls fair in love and war, love." he told her. He moaned as her hips roll over his lap and started to massage his shaft. He loved the feel of her against him. "You still didn't answer my question."

Celes moaned a little louder and then whimpered. "L-lee… y-you are… n-not playing f-fair." she stuttered. She dropped her head down and rolled her hips a little faster and pressed herself into him more hoping to distract him a little.

Lee stopped his movement. "You will not distract me." he growled against her ear. "I will leave you aroused. Every time you start to cool down I'll bring you back up and stop again." He gave a pull on her nipple ring.

Celes gave a loud whimper and squeal. "I… w-would ha-have come… so-so-so man-many t-times. A-are y-you hap-happy?" she moaned and fell back and rolled her hips trying to get him to start again.

Lee chuckled as he worked his fingers faster into Celes. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he moaned against her neck. "But I do have something hard for you." he teased.

Roman arched her back as she felt her orgsm fill her. "Harry… Harry…" she whimpered. She suddenly stood up with her last will to fight against him. She panted as she sat down next to him and shook. She pressed her legs together and whimpered again.

Harry looked down at her and shook his head. "You can't be done already." he said to her and turned and pulled her towards him so that she was laying down and he was hovering on top of her. He ran a hand up to her breast and leaned down and kissed her. He ran a hand down to her belly and moaned and brought it back up to tease her nipple. "Stop torturing yourself, Ro and just let it happen. Look, Celes is giving in." he said to her and made her turn her head and watch Celes and Lee.

She moaned and shivered as she watched. She panted felt the excitement shooting into her stomach. She placed her hands onto Harry's chest to push him away but she just curled her fingers into his shirt and arched her back.

Harry growled a little and pushed down her panties worked open his pants and thrust slowly into her. He moaned and shut his eyes taking in the way she felt. He dropped his head down and buried his face in her neck and moaned again.

Celes shivered and gave a little giggle. "We-well I h-hope w-with all tha-that teasing d-did something f-for you." she rolled her hips a little faster. How had he done this, she was stuttering.

Lee moaned. "Didn't I tell you I would get you?" he moaned. "I have you now and you aren't going anywhere until I have had you…" he kissed against her neck. "...screaming." he growled as he worked his fingers faster into her. He tweaked her nipple again.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips to meet Harry's thrust. She pulled Harry down to kiss him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. Her husbands were barbarians but they were her barbarians and they knew how to get to her. She shivered and moaned against his lips.

Harry moaned and pulled her leg against the back of the bench up to his hip and thrust a little harder and faster. He kissed her again and trailed little kisses down her chin and neck. He loved her, he loved this. All of it, the sounds of Lee and Celes in the room while he was taking Roman just inches away. He moaned against her neck and sucked on the base of her neck.

Celes gave a high pitched squeal. "L-lee… silen-silencing… I-I c-can't thi-think." she moaned and then gave a little scream and dropped her head forward and growled.

Lee chuckled as he used his thumb to rub against her clit as he moved his fingers faster. "Don't worry, you will still have a voice." he sucked and nipped on her neck. He chuckled again as he worked open his pants. He pushed her the skirt of her dress up and thrust into her. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulled again on her nipple ring. "Don't scream too loud."

Roman shivered as she felt her first orgasm fill her. Her moans grew in pitch as she hooked her leg around Harry's hip. She arched into him, "Harry…" she she moaned. She rolled her hips faster. Her moans grew louder.

Lee looked over at Harry and Roman. He smiled at them. "Look at them." he moaned into Celes' neck. "Don't you just love that? Don't you just love the sounds he can make her give? Can't you just imagine the pleasures he is giving her. Don't you want that?"

Celes moaned and watched them. "I do." she shivered. "I-I really… really do." she moaned and apart of her really hated Lee for making her feel like she did something wrong. She dropped her head forward and closed her eyes. "You have to stop." she whispered.

Lee thrust into her. "Stop what?" he asked her. He picked her up and turned her so that she was facing him. He smiled at her. "What do you want me to stop?" he slid into her again and moaned. He kissed her and moaned against her lips.

Celes moaned against his lips and pulled back and started to bounce a little on top of him. "I-I d-dont know… I-I can-can't think stragh-straght." she stuttered out and dropped her head to his shoulder. "S-stop d-doing that." she said and rolled her entire body.

Lee smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and and helped her ride him. He moaned as he held her tightly. "Not a chance, baby." he thrust harder into her. He looked over Celes shoulder as he heard Roman release her first orgasm. "We have some catching up to do, Cel." He moaned against her neck and sucked on it.

Celes moaned and started to move a little faster and harder against him. "Catch us up." she moaned.

Harry moaned as he felt Roman tighten in her orgasm around him. He continued to pump into her and held her leg a little tighter. He kissed her as she let out another little scream and captured it in his mouth. He moaned and kept going a little faster.

Roman panted as she wrapped her arms around Harry and dug her fingers into his back. She shook as she rode out her orgasm. She arched into him and kissed down his neck. She scraped her teeth against his neck and moaned.

Lee thrust harder and faster into Celes. He cupped her ass as he brought her down harder and faster onto him. He kissed her neck and sucked on it. He moaned against her neck and licked it. He loved the taste of her and needed more of it. He pulled on her hair to bring her head back and kissed her. He invaded her mouth and got her full taste of her mouth.

Harry felt Roman losing it just a little. He growled to set her off a little more. He trailed kisses and nips all down her neck and thrust a little harder and faster into her. He was already feeling his own orgasm and part of him wanted to hold off but the other part just wanted to get her to come with him. He moaned and bit into her shoulder lightly.

Celes started to let out little screams with every thrust as her body started to tighten. She screamed into his mouth and then pulled back and dug her fingers into his shoulders and with each thrust and scream she came closer and closer to orgams. "F-fuck." she squealed and tried to keep it down but found it hard to.

Lee growled at her and nipped the bottom of her neck. He kissed her down to the tops of her breast as he bent her backwards. "I'll mend it later." he told her as he ripped the front of her dress open. He kissed down further to her breast and moaned when he found her nipple. He sucked on it and rolled the hardened nipple in his mouth.

Roman moaned as she shivered. She felt the build up of her next orgasm. She scratched down Harry's back as she started to thrust harder against Harry. He always had a way to make her wild, make her think of jungles, heat, crazy wild sex noises. "H-harry… H-harry…" She rolled back onto her head as she moaned louder.

Harry growled a little louder with each thrust, he was right there and so was she again. He buried his head in her neck as he felt the area around them start to heat up. He could smell her, worse he could smell both girls scents mixing and driving him over the edge. He gave another loud growl. "Ro… Roman." he growled to her ready and just wanting to know that she was.

Celes screamed louder as her whole body started to shake, she pushed her breast into Lee's mouth and her legs went numb. She grabbed his head and growled and then screamed again. She continued bouncing on him. Her body was vibrating. She could feel heat on her back and a light spray of something, water falling over Lee and herself. She felt her body and soul open up as her orgasm started to hit her. "Lee!" she screamed at him.

Lee growled as he held Celes tighter. He thrust harder as he slid a hand to her clit and rubbed it. They were running out of time and he needed to get Celes off at least once. He shook as he felt what Celes was feeling. He felt the sudden heat, the spray of what felt like water and then the opening of Celes. He wanted to hesitate and pull back but there was no stopping. He had no choice but to enter what was Celes. He moaned as he felt her around him. But it wasn't just her it was Roman too. There were connected not only in the soul but in mind. When they didn't think they were, they really were. They had light subtle touches, they constantly were touching each other in the mind. Lee moaned again and kissed up Celes' neck.

Celes moaned and suddenly she felt the whole room erupted into a volcano of orgasmic energy. She screamed against Lee's shoulder and her whole body tightened. She couldn't think, all she could do was feel. How had teasing become all about how she felt when she was with them. Tears pricked her eyes and she shut them tightly as her body shook. She listened to Roman who was also coming and the growls of the boys. It was washing over her and through her and she felt like she would never come down again.

Roman held tightly to Harry. She knew he would have to move soon. He was still hovering over her trying not to collapse on her. She whimpered as she tried to pull away but her muscles was having none of that. She jerked harder and made mew sounds. Tears were rolling down the side of her face. She didn't even know why she was crying. She sniffed as she rubbed her face into Harry's shirt.

Lee groaned as he held Celes to him and rubbed her back. He had no idea what just happened. On some level it scared the shit out of him and on another level he was in a bliss he didn't want to leave. He rubbed his face into the side of her neck and gently kissed it. " _Is everyone okay?_ " Lee asked them in their links. He couldn't seem to find his voice to speak.

Harry held onto Roman and ran his hands through her hair. Whatever just happen spooked the hell out of him and made him feel such completeness. Something shifted with the girls in that moment. Like they were opening up on another level. " _I think so."_ he responded to Lee, also unable to speak out loud.

Celes shivered and held onto Lee pressing her eyes into his shoulder as she cried quietly. She was completely lost in feelings and emotions. She wasn't unstable by any means just a little lost in it. She moved her face into Lee's neck and hugged him tighter. " _What happened?"_ she asked and gave a little tiny sob.

" _I'm not sure."_ Lee told her as he continued to rub her back. " _Ro, butterfly, are you okay?"_ He asked her as he looked over to her.

She sniffed and nodded. " _Yes."_ she told them. " _I'm fine… Lana is too."_ She didn't know what happened but she felt a little out of her element but yet completed. She felt herself starting to loosen but she didn't want to let go of Harry yet.

Harry held Roman close still and started to sit up slowly with her. He pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back in slow circles. He looked at Celes and Lee and shook his head. He buried his face in Roman's neck and groaned. Then a knock sounded on the door.

Lee kissed Celes' neck and waved a hand. Everyone was dressed appropriately and the top of Celes' dress was mended. "Come in." he called to the door.

John opened the compartment door with a shaky hand and poked his head and looked at the four of them. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he could hear them talking to one another, that he was connected and was actually going to tell them what he had felt but when he saw Roman he thought twice about it. He cleared his throat. "We are here, I thought you four might be a little… distracted." he said with a little knowing smile.

Celes looked up at him and blushed deeply and looked back at Lee and buried her face in his neck. Stupid Lee for using John against her.

Harry chuckled and looked at John and nodded. "We will be ready in a sec." he said standing slowly and then lifting Roman into his arms. He was going to carry her to the school anyways because she was pregnant and it was a long walk but now he had the feeling he'd have to.

Roman buried her face into Harry's neck. "Give me a little time, I can walk." she told him as she took a deep breath and tried to calm her breathing.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think either one of you are walking." he told them as he switched positions so he was cradling Celes in his arms. He kissed Celes gently. "We win." he whispered.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "You suck." she whispered back but she was grinning at him.

John chuckled and stepped out of the compartment so they could start filing out. He thought it best to keep the fact that he was now connected to them a secret for now. Once they were out and walking he dipped his hands into his pockets and followed, whistling a hawaiian love song.

Harry shook his head as he carried Roman from the train, the kids were already off the train by the time they were getting off. He started the walk up to the castle and kept kissing Roman's neck and face and lips as they did.

Roman giggled as he kissed her. " _You men are so mean! You torture us and man handle us. Then when you get what you want you tease us and give little kisses like we are good little girls and we pleased you."_ She told them.

Lee chuckled. " _That is because you were good little girls and took your punishment."_ he told her as he gave Celes little kisses on her cheeks, nose, and lips.

Celes giggled and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed the corners of Lee's mouth that were upturned. " _Anything for you Mr. Jordan."_ she sent and kissed his cheeks then his upturned mouth again.

John had to bite the inside of his mouth as he listened the four of them tease one another. He followed silently still whistling.

Roman shook her head as she held Harry. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked over at John. She heard the hawaiian loves song and couldn't help but feel her heart flutter and clench. For the past few days she had heard that song from Celes. It was only when she really happy with John that she would hum it.

Harry rubbed Roman's back as they approached the gates to the school. "Hungry?" he asked her out loud.

Celes raised her hand. "I am! That really made me hungry." she said with a little wiggle. She was starting to feel her legs again.

Lee laughed, "Of course you are." he told her and kissed her. "So enthusiastic." he set her down but held her. "How are your legs?"

Roman smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Lana is hungry." she rubbed her belly fondly as she gently kicked her legs.

Harry chuckled and slowly set Roman down. He held her close and rubbed her baby bump affectionately and then waited for her to decide if she could walk.

Celes beamed up at Lee. "They are great, I can walk again." she said and stood on her toes and kissed him with a little moan. "We need to go in and eat." she said as her stomach gave an irritated growl. She looked over at John and grinned at him and offered her hand. "Come on, Little John, lets go eat." she said with a little bounce.

John smiled at her and took her hand. "Eat we shall."

Lee shook his head and allowed Celes to walk off with John. He looked at Ro as she walked up next to him with Harry's hand tightly in hers.

"You will sit next to me too." she told him as she laced her fingers with his. "I hope they have something spicy."

Harry chuckled. "I sent an owl to Minerva for you, the elves added something for you." he said kissing the top of her head as the three of them followed John and Celes into the Great Hall. They all sat down, Roman in between Lee and himself, Celes on his other side and John on her other side. They were like a little unit too. They passed plates around and filled them for each other as the meal hit full swing.

Roman had held Harry's and Lee's hands as the kids were sorted. She tried really hard not to cry. She refused to embarrass Luke and Jude. She watched the tables from where she sat. "How do you guys do it? It feels so weird to be up here."

Celes leaned over and looked at her. "You'll get used to it, but honestly Lee and I ate in the flat more often than not. We uh… found it was difficult to be good in front of the students." she giggled giving Lee a hot look. "You know… Alemana and all." she said and popped a piece of bread into her mouth.

Lee smiled at her. "I still find it hard to be good."

Roman shifted in her seat as her mind turned dirty. She looked up at Harry. "We seem to have a specialty of doing things without being caught." she whispered to him.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes we do." he said and rubbed her thigh.

Celes gave a little moan and sat back, she felt a little disconnected from the three of them, she went from feeling completely connected to feeling on the outside looking in. She smiled up at John and leaned her head on his bicep. This year was going to be confusing and a little rough. Fun, but difficult. She kissed his bicep and took his hand again and continued to eat with one hand.

" _Remember Hawaii?"_ Lee said in their connection. " _The last time Ro sat between us? Now that was fun."_

Roman gave a little whimper as she remembered what they did. " _Cel… they are going to be mean again."_

Harry chuckled and continues to rub little circles on Roman's thigh. " _You like it when we are a little mean."_ he sent.

Celes shook her head. " _There are kids in this room, control yourselves boys."_ she sent to them.

It took everything in John's power to not say something, he wanted to so badly. Their banter was fun and he wanted to be in on it. He continued to eat and smiled just a little as he continued to listen to the four of them.

" _Just a little fun."_ Lee teased as he placed a hand on Ro's other thigh. " _Besides, wasn't it you that told me I needed to relax a little?"_ he winked over at Celes.

" _She said relax, not molest the Roman."_ Roman told him. She ate her food… or tried really hard to eat her food. She just couldn't help feel aroused. Her legs parted slightly.

Celes gave a little moan as she felt the sexual energy pick up. She pressed her legs together and looked up at John and gave a little sigh and looked over at Lee, Harry and Roman. " _You guys have to stop, really… really."_ she sent to them helplessly.

Harry felt Roman's legs spread and slid his hand up further. She was no longer wearing underwear and he could brush his fingers along her core. He leaned down and moaned in her ear but made it look like he was making a comment to only her.

John internalized a moan and looked down at Celes flushed with arousal, feeling his own fill him. These four were insane, and kinky. He was going to say something in a minute if they didn't stop.

Lee smiled as he felt Roman shivered. He slid his hand higher up her thigh with Harry's and gently touched her core. He gave a smiled as he looked at Harry and gave a subtle nod.

Roman gave a little whimper as she gripped the tablecloth. They weren't going to stop and she was going to be in trouble. She bit her lower lip and tried to drink her water.

Celes gave a little moan and turned her head into John's chest. " _Stop…"_ she sent to them weakly.

John sighed and rubbed Cel's back. " _You should probably stop."_ he sent to Lee earnestly. " _At least wait till you get back to the apartment."_

Lee's eyes snapped up in shock. He frowned as he looked at John, " _How did you… did you just connect with me?"_

John nodded a little. " _On the train, I connected with all of you. I'm not saying anything to the girls yet."_ he sent to Lee.

" _The girls connected to John."_ Lee sent Harry. " _He has been listening to us the whole time!"_ Lee leaned down to Ro's ear. "You are lucky, next time we will not give in so easily." he gave her a little growl in her ear.

Roman shivered as she gave a whimper. " _Evil men!"_

Harry pulled his hand away from Roman and kissed her on the top of her head and looked at John. " _Well this is going to be interesting."_ he sent to Lee and John at the same time.

John nearly chuckled out loud. " _You're telling me."_ he said as he continued to rub Celes' back.

Lee smiled, " _You know we aren't going to take it easy on you, right?"_

John gave an internal groan. " _Yeah, I'm getting that."_ he sent back to Lee.

Celes pulled away and looked up at John. "We should so leave now." she said softly rubbing her legs together.

Harry just chuckled a little and finished his plate.

Roman drank deeply of her water to calm down. She sighed and looked up at Harry and then at Lee. " _You horny men! How is it possible to have mind blowing sex and then want more?"_ she hissed at them.

Lee chuckled as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. " _You women brings this out of us."_ He told her. "Come on, lets get you to bed. You have an early day tomorrow."

Celes stood a little quickly, eager to get out of the Great Hall and took off without them before she did something stupid.

Harry chuckled and got up slowly and helped Roman get to her feet. "We'd better catch up to her." he said and shook his head more.

Lee smiled as he followed them out the Great Hall. Once outside the Great Hall he ran after Celes. "I'm coming to get you." he growled at her.

Roman frowned as she watched Lee chase after Celes. She looked up at Harry. "I want to run too." She pouted.

Celes gave a shrill little scream and took off. "No! I dont want to be gotten by you, you you barbarian caveman!" she said as she tried to dodge his hands.

Harry pulled Roman into his side. "Soon you will be able to. Promise you that." he said with a wink.

"You teased me all day and when I get the upper hand you run away?" Lee smiled as he smacked her ass and tickled at her back as he played with her.

Roman sighed as she leaned her head onto Harry's chest and followed Celes and Lee up to the flat. Right before Celes could enter the flat Lee caught her and picked her up. "Lookie, what I caught." he told Harry.

Harry laughed. "I see you've caught a clever little vixen." he pointed out teasing Celes.

Celes' eyes widened and she struggled to get away. "Hey! Put me down!" she said and giggled and reached down and squeezed Lee's side a little to tickle him.

Lee jumped and then growled, "The little vixen seems to be a little grabby." he entered the flat with her in his arms. "So, little vixen, what should I do with you?"

"Horny men beast." Roman said as she shook her head. "You are going to give her to me. I need a bear to cuddle with." She said pulling on Celes' hand.

Harry chuckled. "A reward for being good?" he asked Lee.

Celes gave a little whimper. "I want Roman, I want to sleep!" she protested and gave shrill giggle as Lee tickled her more.

Lee laughed and set Celes down. "Only because we have classes in the morning. Other than that, You would be mine." he kissed Celes soundly.

Roman giggled. She kissed Harry and moaned as she pressed her body to him. She then Walked over to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moaned with Lee and giggled he held her tightly. "Good night!" she told them and took Celes by the hand and walked them to an empty room.

Lee sighed and then looked over to Harry. "So, want to share a room, baby?" he teased.

"Not unless you're going to cuddle with me again, buttercup!" He winked at Lee and went over to one of the other empty rooms.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

The next day Roman woke at her usual time. As usual She went to the ramen shop, taking Celes along. When they got back. Ro took a short nap until Celes woke her and told her it was time for class. She had groaned and tried to shoo Celes away. Then Harry came in and told her it was the only time he was going to try. Roman pouted when she got up and dressed for class. Lee had just cuckled and shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. The plan of the day was to connect to John since he was the strongest to help teach classes, meet in Lee's class for lunch… and maybe a little more, and then go back to class. Of course Roman had better plans for the day.

She swept into the dungeon of her first class. She looked at all the children in her room and smiled as she made eye contact with everyone in the class. The class was filled with first years, Luke and Jude had sat in the middle of the class. They wanted to be close but not too close. She took roll and rubbed her baby belly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," she began. She spoke in barely more than a whisper, to make sure the class caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame," she waved her hand and a golden smokey figure that looked glamorous, appear. "Brew glory," a red smoky figure appeared and flew around on a broomstick waving his hands in the air in victory. "Even stopper death," the smoke turned black and into a skull as a bottled closed in around it. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." She gave another smile. "There will be lots of hard work and _precise_ instructions. If you follow the details as instructed I don't see how any of you cannot pass. But I will warn you, I shall not go easy on any of you. The slightest of mistakes can be the most deadliest. Now with the introductions done I will give you a couple of rules." she walked around her desk and went of a few rules and started her lecture. As the day went on she gave the same speech and rules and set the class on to lecturing. It was at least 15 min before lunch and she was feeling a little itchy to get to Celes. She had been wanting to do some extra things before lunch. She dismissed her class and quickly made her way to Celes' dance studio.

She smiled as she entered her class and cleared her throat. "Madam, do you have a few minutes?"

Celes looked up and smiled at Roman. "Why yes, Ms. McTaggert I do. Please come in." she said taking a long sip of water. She had, had a good morning and she had such hope for her students. And now Roman was here to play.

Roman pouted at her. "Professor." she told her as she walked in and rubbed her belly. "How was your classes?"

Celes grinned and reached out a hand and pulled Roman towards her. She sat back on her little table and pulled Roman in between her legs. "Class was brilliant, how was your class? Did you use the speech?" she asked and kissed her.

Roman giggled, "Yes, yes I did." she told her as she wrapped her arms around her. "I had every child and teen hanging off of my every words… without using my charm." she giggled.

Celes nodded. "Oh I'm sure." she said and kissed her with a little moan. She wrapped her legs around Roman. "So, what should we do now?" she asked her coyly.

"Well, we are 'breaking' the plan but technically Lee knows I was going to find my way to you anyways." she said as she traced a finger down her neck to her breast. She bit her lower lip and giggled. "I do like breaking his plans."

Celes gave a little giggle and dropped her head back. "I do so love to pick on him." she moaned. "Lets play." she said arching her back a little.

"Oh, yay!" Roman squealed as she leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned as she licked up her neck. "I have been waiting for this all day." she told her as she slid a hand down to her breast.

Celes moaned and shivered as her legs went numb. "Oh God! Me too." she gasped and kissed Roman's neck.

She giggled. "Take me Celes, take me how you want, when you want, where you want." She shivered. "I love that." She kissed her and moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth sucked on it. She leaned her down and kissed down her neck. "Are you wearing panties?" she asked as she lifted up her long black skirt.

Celes giggled. "I'm wearing a leotard. I'm a dancer." she moaned. She pressed herself into Roman and moaned. "Oh God, Roman… mirrors." she moaned and looked at the row of the-m behind them. "We should go over to the…" she trailed off and gave a little gasp when she saw Lee standing in the doorway. "Damn." she muttered and held tighter to Roman.

"Wait, I'm not done." Roman complained as she tried to slide down to get between her legs.

"I think you are done." Lee growled.

Roman squealed and whirled around. "L-lee!"

Celes wrapped herself around Roman and looked at Lee. "How about you not be a sex nazi today and just join us?" she asked him seductively as she ran a hand over Roman's neck and down to her breast.

Roman moaned as she shivered. "Come on, Lee. Please."

Lee moaned as he looked at them. He so wanted to join them. He sighed and walked in to them. He stood in front of Roman and kissed her. "Come on, lunch is nearly done." He told them. "Little chits." he told them and took them by they hands.

Celes gave a little groan and grabbed her sweater as Lee pulled her and Roman from her studio. "You suck." she pouted and flitted along next to him. "Are you going to cook for us?" she asked and still felt heated.

"Of course I am." he told her. He kissed the back of her hand then kissed Roman's. "If you two are really good," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around them both. "I'll join you tomorrow, but not the first day of school."

Celes giggled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Jordan. I don't have another class until two hours after lunch. And I can find something to do." she said with a little squeal and wiggled her eyebrows. Shed probably go find John since he didn't teach in the afternoons anymore.

Roman whimpered and pouted. "I have a class after lunch… two as a matter of fact. I want to play."

Lee leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Its okay, butterfly. We will play later." he told her.

"No! I want to play with you and Celes." She told him as she crossed her arms.

Celes gave a little sigh and stopped walking and stepped up to Roman. "Baby girl, you can't let it distract you like it did when we were in school. We have a responsibility to these kids and you need to eat. Today, Lee is right. Tomorrow though… well the gloves are off." she said glancing at Lee with a grin then she kissed Roman. "Okay, sweetheart?"

Roman scrunched up her nose. "Okay." she kissed Celes and then leaned into Lee's side. "Okay… when I'm not pregnant anymore…" she moaned as she shook her head. "You are in a world of hurt."

Lee chuckled, "Okay," he kissed her temple and walked them into his class. "Sit and relax."

Celes shook her head and sat down with Roman at Lee's station. "What are we eating?" she asked as she watched Lee moving around the kitchen. She really loved to watch him in the kitchen. In her mind it was one of the hottest things he could do.

"Well I was thinking maybe some sandwiches and chips. Tonight I'll cook you girls some real food. Anything you want." he told them as he pulled out bread and lunch meat.

Celes smiled. "I want gatorade." she said happily kicking her legs.

"Of course you do." Lee said as he pulled out a bottle and gave it to her. He handed a bottled of water to Roman and started to make sandwiches. Lunch went by with laughs and giggles. Some teasing from both Celes and Roman and growls from Lee. When lunch was over Roman had giggled and skipped away to get away from Lee. Lee smiled and shook his head. He turned to Celes and gave her a kiss and sent her on her way so that he could start his next class.

Celes spent the hours before her final class of the day working on a routine she would start teaching her advanced class as soon as they were in a flow. She introduced herself to the advanced kids and had them all dance for her so she could judge which kids to work on and which ones could help her. After her class was over she dismissed them and looked at the clock. It was time to head back to the flat. She grabbed her sweater and bag and left her studio. She started walking towards the flat but something else crossed her mind and she changed course and started to head outside of the school. Before she realized what was happening she was standing in the doorway of the Memorial Hall. She walked into it slowly and braced herself. She looked at all the faces, stopped at her brother and touched the picture then moved on. She moved along the pictures taking in all the people who were lost. Stopping at Tonks and Lupin's photos with a little sigh. She wondered after Teddy, Harry was his Godfather but as far as Celes knew he lived with Tonks' brother. She continued on and stopped at her uncles picture and looked up at it. She started to think about him, and that last year. She had been so mad at him, she had cut him out of her life. Why? Why hadn't he just told her the truth? Why had he kept it from her? From her of all people? She heard someone crying and realized after a minute she was the one crying. She wiped at her eyes and got angry. She gave a little scream and hit the picture. "You idiot!" she said to his picture. "You went and you died, and you left me. You promised me… you promised me you'd never leave." she shrieked at it and hit it again and again. Her hands were starting to hurt and she was sobbing now. She couldn't see anymore. She gave one last half hearted punch to the picture and then spun around to leave and lost her balance and fell to her knees. She sat down and pulled them to her chest and just cried.

Roman quietly walked into the hall and found Celes sitting under Snape's picture. She waddled over to her and carefully sat next to Celes. She wrapped an arm around Celes and pulled her into her side. She didn't say anything, she just ran her fingers through her hair soothing her.

Celes clung to Roman and sobbed. She'd occasionally look up at her uncles picture and would sob a little harder. Finally she looked at Roman and sniffed as her heart started to feel a little better. "I'm sorry." she sniffed.

Roman chuckled, "For what? Beating up Snape, beating up his picture, or finally letting of of some of that anger towards him?"

Celes gave a watery laugh and sighed and sniffed again. She waved her hand and the picture was fixed, then she looked at her hand and sighed. "Come on, lets go back to the flat so I can fix my hands." she said and gave a little shuddering breath as she calmed down a little more. "I do feel better."

Roman smiled, "Good." She kissed Celes' cheek. "When they ask what happened to your hands. Lets tell them I tied you up and I we were so wild that you pulled at the rops so hard you hurt your hands. Makes me sound like a damn good wild lover." she giggled.

Celes giggled and stood and helped Roman stand. She shook her head. "So you tied my knuckles up?" she asked looking at her hands. "Come on, maybe I can just… conceal them." she said sheepishly and led Roman back up to the flat. When they walked in Lee was cooking and Harry and John were sitting at the table. The three appeared to be having a conversation.

Harry stopped talking in the middle of his sentence when the girls walked in and smiled at them. "Hi you two, where you been?" he asked and looked them both over he took in Celes' slightly puffy eyes and gave a concerned look. "Cel, what happened?"

Celes gave a little smile and tucked her hands behind her back. "Nothing." she said to them.

"I made love to her so good she cried." Roman told her and pulled her to the bathroom.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "You did what?" He asked her.

"I was cutting onions in class?" Roman asked as she giggled and then slammed the door to the bathroom.

Celes gave a tiny giggle and shook her head. "You suck at subterfuge. I need one of them to heal me. I dont want to wear you out or I would have just channeled through you. Go back out there, get… John… he'll be less boorish." she giggled a little.

Roman frowned at her. "I can do it." she told her and turned on the cold water. She connected to John and pushed Pele's healing power onto Celes' hands and healed them. then she stuck them under the cold water. "Just because I'm pregnant don't mean I'm _completely_ powerless. I can connect with any of the guys or you to do my magic."

Celes sighed and shook her head as she wiggled her fingers as the heat in them dissipated. "It can still wear you out. Come on, I'm fine now. Thank you." she said and kissed Roman pulling her hands away and turning off the water. She dried them. "We are building the house tonight, you excited?" she asked.

"Yes and no." she sighed. "This will be the second house I can't help in. It sucks."

Celes smiled. "I didn't really help with the house in Hawaii at all. I just sat there while our family did it." she shrugged and wrapped an arm around Roman and led her out of the bathroom and back into the main room and sat her down at the table next to Harry and stood behind her.

Lee looked at them, "So, what really happened?" He asked. "Why were you crying?"

"She was touched by an act of kindness. The little boy saw the itty bitty bird fall from the tree so he picked it up and placed it in the nest. Then the bird did this little cheep, cheep, cheep of gratitude." Roman told him. "It was so sweet it brought tears to her eyes."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "You are so bad." she said to Roman and leaned down and kissed her neck. She looked at the boys and then down at her now healed hands. "I went to the Memorial." she whispered.

Harry sighed. "Oh Cel." he said looking at her.

Lee shook his head. "You okay, now?" he asked her as he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone.

Celes looked up at him with a smile. "I beat up my uncles picture. I think I'm good now." she said softly with a little giggle.

Harry shook his head. "You cant beat up a picture." he laughed a little.

Roman chuckled, "Well she did. But its fixed now."

Celes nodded and stood on her toes and kissed Lee's cheek and then went over and kissed Harry's. She stopped and kissed Roman's neck again then went and sat down next to John and put her feet in his lap with a little smile. "So how was everyone's first day?" she asked changing the subject.

John smiled and rubbed her legs. "Cless went well for me. I enjoyed having, what did they call you, 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy'." John teased Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Just wrong… so wrong." he said but he was smiling. "At least they don't call me… what was it? Oh yes, 'The Sexy Teacher Guy'." he teased back.

Celes gave a little snort at both names and shook her head. "My students call me Madame Celes." she said with a grin.

Lee chuckled. "I heard that." He shook his head.

Roman smiled at him. "Her your students call you 'Chef Man-I'd-Do." she smirked.

Harry chuckled. "I overheard some seven years calling Celes Madame Sexy." he said and then gave a little frown. "Valentines is going to suck this year." he groaned.

Celes giggled and blushed. "Madame Sexy… Chef Man-I'd-Do? Where do these kids get this shit?" she asked as she moved up a little so John's hands slid up to her knees.

"I know don't where they got that one but I know I won't mind using it." Roman said giving Lee a heated look.

Lee shook his head. He sighed as he he looked at Roman. "I heard too many nicknames to remember them all." he frowned and shook his head. "I think we will need to keep you pregnant."

Celes grinned. "I'm not allowed, besides I don't think John will let me until you three give the word that its okay again." she said bouncing in her seat.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Thats true, no babies for Celes for a little while unless we want Ro to bite off our heads again." he said winking at Roman.

"Yeah well, if it weren't for you guys I would be married already." she frowned. She looked up at Lee, "What were some of the 'many' nicknames you heard for me?"

"I'm not repeating them. You already have a big head." Lee told her. He kissed her and went back to cooking.

Celes giggled. "I'll listen tomorrow and let you know." she said to Roman.

Harry shook his head. "She really doesn't need to know." he said shaking his head knowing he could protest all he wanted but she would find out eventually.

John continued to rub Celes' legs and listened to the four of them. " _I'm particularly fond of the one that had to do with her hair. What is it again?"_ he sent to Harry and Lee.

Harry shook his head. " _You mean the one where they call her the teacher with the sex hair?"_

Lee shook his head. " _I heard that one too. I must admit I like the one where they call her the Mistress of the sex dungeon."_

John snorted and then looked at the girls when they looked at him curiously. " _You would."_ he sent to Lee, his time around the four of them had taught him that Lee liked to be dominant and for the most part he was the Alpha.

Harry just shook his head and smiled at Roman. "So you have a good first day then?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Gave Snape's speech, so that was fun." she smiled.

"Oh I would have liked to see that." Harry said chuckling. "Roman all walking around flourishing like Snape."

Celes shook her head. "My uncle did _not_ flourish." she defended.

Roman laughed. "Oh, Snape flourished ever chance he got. Turn to walk away and there went his robes flowing behind him. If I wasn't pregnant I would have done it."

Harry shook his head laughing as he pictured Roman doing that. "You'll have to do that for me after Lana is born." he said.

Celes just giggled and shook her head.

Harry smiled again and the rest of the evening went on with light banter.

The next months went fairly quickly and things stayed pretty drama free it was a week before Alana was due to be there when Harry got a letter from Hermione telling him that there was an attack in Little Whinging and that he needed to go right away. Three more muggles were dead. He had opted to tell Roman first because he would leave right away. He caught her on her way to Celes' classroom. "Hey, Ro." he said coming up next to her with a smile.

She jumped and giggled. "Hey." she smiled. "You aren't here to deter me from going to Celes, are you? Lee has done so all week."

Harry shook his head and pulled her into an empty corridor. "I have to tell you something actually." he said to her and rubbed her arms.

Roman frowned up at him. She noticed his serious tone and the way he rubbed her arms to keep her soothed. "What's going on?"

"I have to go away for a week or so, Ministry business." he told her holding her and looking into her eyes.

Her frowned deepened as she looked up at him, "Fine, I go with you."

"No, out of the question. Lana will be here any day now you can't." he said to her.

"The hell I can't! We are partners you can't leave me here. And I can take care of myself. If I need to use magic I'll just connect with you. That is what we did in Hawaii." She told him.

Harry sighed and looked into her eyes. "Roman… Ku'uipo. Alana will be here any day, you can't be out on assignment with me and go into labor. This isn't about a danger factor, this is about you almost to the point where you'll be giving birth." he said gently.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I hate you." she hissed. "You are leaving and I'm going to give birth any day. What if pop today, tonight? Will you return? Will Hermione _allow_ you to return?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I would come back. I'm not going to miss my daughters birth. I will be here in a heartbeat. You need but call out to me and I will come back." he said and kissed her and then wiped her tears. He ran his hands over her large belly and feeling Lana kick and move. "I love you, Ku'uipo. I love our daughter, I will be home the minute you go into labor. I promise you that." he said to her.

Roman sniffed and nodded as she whipped at her eyes. "You better be back or I'm going to make life hell for you." She told him trying to growl but only sounded like little sob. "No sex for a year if you miss it."

Harry chuckled and kissed her soundly. "You could never hold out." he whispered and kissed her again. "See you when you go into labor." he said and led her back out into the main corridor and then went towards the entrance of the school.

Roman feel into a slump for the rest of the day. Nothing Lee or Celes did seemed to cheer her up. Matter of fact she was like that for the next few days. She didnt allow it to affect her teaching. She made sure to try and keep work and private life seperated from her work life. On the third day that Harry was gone Roman woke up upset. He had been gone for three days and she was sick of mopping around. She was going pull up her big girl panties and pretend his absence wasn't missed. She walked out of bathroom showered and dress. "Morning." She greeted as she walked into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and made herself some hot chocolate. "Why does it have to be so cold?"

Celes smiled at her fondly. "Because we are in Scotland, in the winter time." she said. She was really one to talk, she wore black skinny jeans a pair of thick socks the poked out of the top of her black knee high flat boots a turquoise turtle neck with a large black sweater over that. She shivered a little and watched Roman with concern. She was due any day now, and Celes had been assessing her every time she was in the room.

Roman gently blew on her hot chocolate and sipped it. She walked to the refrigerator and tookb out the can of whipped cream she added some to her hot chocolate and looked down at it. With a shrug she tilted her head back and filled her mouth with whipped cream.

"Hey!" Lee said taking the can from her. "Go sit down and drink that."

Roman giggled as she tried to swallow what was in her mouth.

Celes shook her head and smiled at Roman. "You are so bad." she giggled and leaned over and gave her a kiss. She turned when John walked in and gave a little smile. She missed him, they didn't spend a whole lot of time together since they had been back at Hogwarts. A date here and there and that seemed about it.

Roman finally swallowed the whipped cream and licked her lips. She drank some of her hot chocolate.

"Morning." John greeted as he poured himself some coffee. He sat at the table and chuckled. "Ro, you have whipped cream on your nose."

Roman looked down at her nose and touched it with the tip of her tongue.

Celes gave another little giggle and looked at the clock. "Have to head up to the school soon, there's like a million feet of snow outside. I just want to crawl onto the couch in front of the fire and read a book for the rest of the day… maybe fool around a little." she said the last part generally and smiled a little as she thought about it. That would be just delicious.

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you would."

Roman wiped her nose. "I rather be in bed sleeping in." She told them as she played with her whipped cream. Her thoughts drifted to Harry and she quickly shook her head. That butt monkey left and she wasn't going to let it get to her. She lifted her cup to Lee as he took it and placed it into a thermometer.

Celes shook her head and hopped off her stool. She went over to John and stepped close to him and then up on the little bar across the legs of the chair and kissed him long and hard. She gave a little moan and then pulled away. She smiled and hopped off his stool and went over and kissed Lee and then grinned at Roman. "You ready, we can walk together?" she asked her.

Roman nodded. Before they left. Roman picked up a roll of paper towels and threw them at John's head. She didn't know why... well she did know why but she just didnt give into her urges to throw things at him. She picked up her thermos and walked out the kitchen.

Lee looked at John in shock. "What did you do to her?"

"The hell if I know?" John told him. He thank God it was only paper towels that hit him and not something harder. He also thank God he wasn't drinking his coffee at the time too.

Celes hummed her little Hawaiian love song as she held Roman's hand and they walked to the school. "So how are you feeling?" she asked Roman.

Roman shrugged. "Doing alright." She told her. However apart of her wanted to hit John with something harder or pull his hair... straight bully him. Every time she saw Celes with John, laughing, talking, or kissing, she just had a need to throw things at him. Especially when she heard that damn Hawaiian song they both hummed or whistled. She rubbed her belly. "I dont think teaching is for me... dont get me wrong I enjoy it. I just miss the girls at the club and I miss sleeping in... especially on cold days like this."

Celes smiled at her. "Well maybe after you have Lana you'll change your mind?" she asked as they made it to the gate in a good time. She had to slow with Roman every ten minutes on their walk. Celes didn't say anything, if Ro was in labor she wasn't it active labor. She sighed and pulled Roman closer to her. "I love you, so much." she said softly as they walked.

Roman giggled as she wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." She told her and squeezed her. She sighed when they finally made it to the castle. She looked around the snow and wondered if she had buried John in it, how long it would take before someone discovered him? She sighed and shook her head. She blamed her thoughts on Harry. "So this afternoon are you busy?"

"I have nothing as far as I know." she sighed. "Why you want to play?"

Roman giggled. "We can play naughty student and Madam." She giggled again.

Celes giggled, she knew it wasn't going to happen given Ro was already in labor, but she nodded. "Okay, we can do that. Ms. McTaggert." she said walking Roman down to her classroom.

"Professor." She told her. "Why do you keep forgetting that..." she trailed off and giggled. "Never mind, airhead moment."

Celes looked at her. "Forgetting what?" she asked as they walked into the classroom together. Celes shut the door and led Roman to the front of the class to the table.

"That I'm a professor." She giggled and sat at her desk. "My mistake." She opened her bag and pulled out her lesson for the day. "So this afternoon we have a date?"

"Yes, Baby Girl, we do." she laughed and kissed her. "Have a good day, call me if you need anything. I'll be here in an instant." she said and walked out of the classroom slinging her gym bag over her shoulder and heading to her own class.

Roman moaned as she watched her leave. She smiled as she shook her head and arranged her lessons. The day went by a little slow for her. The first class was a good class but she rather be somewhere else than there. As her classes went on she started to notice some discomfort in her body. She didnt know what it was, she just wished she could go home and lay down. She was finally in her last class before lunch. She was in the middle of lecture when all of a sudden a gush of water came from her. She gasped with wide eyes and looked down. Her heat rare picked up speed as panic started to set in. " _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. CELES, LEE, JOHN! MY WATER JUST BROKE!_ " A sharp pain stabbed her in the back and she screamed as she sank to the floor.

John was the first one there. He swept into the classroom and went to Roman and lifted her into his arms and dismissed her class. He carried her out into the corridor just as Lee and Celes came running up.

Celes panted. "How did you… nevermind. Hospital wing, now." she said taking control of the situation and looking at Roman as a contraction hit her. "Alright Baby Girl breath through it okay?" she said to her.

"No! Wait this cant be happening. Put me down! It's gas..." she screamed as another contraction hit. "Its... evil gas." She panted. " _God damn it, Harry Potter! Where are you?_ " She shouted at him through the group link. "Put me down. Its gas!" She told John as she tried to get out of his arms.

John actually laughed a little as he held onto Roman tighter. Once they got to the hospital wing they set her up with Celes behind her on a bed. John hovered at the bottom and waited for her to be ready. It was pretty much already time for her to push. He sat down on a stool at the end of the bed. "You're going to need to push now Ro." he said.

Roman clamped her legs shut and crossed her ankles. "No! Not happening!" She toldb him. " _Fucking shit, Harry! Where the fuck are you? I hate you!_ "

"Ro, come on butterfly. You need to start." Lee told her. "Harry will be here soon."

"I dont want him here soon! I want him here now!" She screamed again and looked at John. "Oh shit! I don't you looking at my va jay-jay!" She told him as she tried to crawl out the bed. " _Harry you asshole! You left me here so John can look at my lady parts! I hate you!"_

Celes rubbed her arms. "Baby Girl, you have to push. Its not safe to wait. Please." she said to her trying to coax her. "And John is good at this, he delivered Bree remember?" she added looking at John. "Come on." she said leaning forward to open her legs. "Push with the next one please." she said to her.

Just then Harry burst in. "I'm here, I'm here, did I miss it? Please say I didn't. I got stuck in the flow of students. I'm here now." he said coming over to the bed to take Roman's hand.

Tears fell from Roman's eyes as she gripped Harry's hand. "I hate you. I hate you so much." She told him. She pushed with the next contraction. "You are such a mean asshole! What did I ever do to you? I mean, I'm a good person. I try to be. You fucker! You did this to me!"

Harry gave her a little sheepish smile. He didn't say anything and winced a little when she gripped his hand tightly.

John started to lead the little girl out of Roman. "Okay, one more Ro and you'll be done and Lana will be with us." he said to her.

Celes smiled. "Hear that, one more then you can beat up Harry all you want." she said to Roman and kissed her temple.

"I don't want to hear shit from you." She growled at John. "Its because of you and Kamapua'a that this even happened to me! You're an asshole too! I hate you. I hate you both! You and Harry." She screamed again as she pushed one last time.

Celes sighed and then the room filled with a baby crying and she felt tears fill her eyes. "Roman." she said to her softly as John expertly took care of Lana and then swaddled her and handed her to Harry.

"Congratulations." John said and went back to finish with Roman. When he did he covered her legs and stepped away.

Celes looked up at Harry. "Take my place." she whispered and moved as Harry slid in. Her lip trembled as she watched them with Lana and she had to turn away and shut her eyes for a minute as her heart hurt.

Roman gave a little laugh as she looked at Lana. She sniffed and looked up at Harry. "She's here." She whispered. "Look at her. So little." She touched her fingers and leaned against Harry as exhaustion started to take over. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean what I said."

Harry smiled and kissed her. "I know." he said softly and looked at their daughter. "Look what we made, Ro." he said to her softly.

She smiled. "Little Lana."


	10. Chapter 10

John gave a smile and held Celes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Celes sniffed and looked up at John. She shook her head just a little and then pulled away and turned to Roman and Harry. "I'll be back a little later. I need to go eat." she sniffed and walked slowly out of the hospital wing before anyone could say anything else. She really hated how she was feeling. She rubbed her chest and started down the hall.

John caught up to Celes and pulled her against his chest. "Talk to me, Ko'u Manawa Apu." He told her. "What's wrong?"

Celes looked up at him in shock and then shook her head. "I just… want another baby. I actually like being pregnant and having babies. Its just effecting me differently this time… and you're connected to us aren't you?" she added the last part in a whisper looking down at his shirt.

John lifted her chin. "Yes, I am. As for the baby thing you are getting married. Dont you want to look like yourself in your wedding pictures? If its really upsetting you that you aren't pregnant I can change that for you." He whispered.

Celes gave a little shiver and her eyes filled with tears again. "I know you can… wait… do you mean you can let me get pregnant or that _you_ can get me pregnant?" she asked him now a little distracted, she sniffed.

John smiled down at her and brushed her hair from over her shoulder. "I mean both." He whispered.

Celes blushed. "You mean both…" she looked up at him. "You mean both… you… John I want to give you children. I want to marry you." the words tumbled out of her mouth before she thought about them.

"Celes," he sighed. He wanted to be the one to propose marriage. "This isn't the proper place and time to be talking about this. You are going to be marrying Roman in a month, yeah?" He asked her. "We should focused on that first. Look I love you, but we need to slow down just a little. Focused on the things around us. You have a new daughter and you will be getting married soon. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Celes gave him a smile that she only half meant. "I am happy, thats not…" she stopped and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just… ignore me. I tend to get a little overzealous when I'm emotional. Just… I know. Im getting married, to the person I have loved since I was three years old. I get it… I'm happy, I just have baby fever. I just need… a break." she sighed rubbing her knuckles over her cheeks and going over to a bench and sitting down. She took a few deep breaths and dropped her head into her hands.

"There's something more, isn't there?" He asked her as he sat down next to her. He rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

Celes looked up at John. "I just… I'm tired of feeling like I'm doing something wrong all the time." she said. "I feel like all I've done is try to make everyone happy, and I think I'm giving up what I want for it." she shrugged. "I'm just tired, I miss you. Part of me is relieved I don't have to worry about Roman crying at the drop of a hat whenever I show you affection, or her snapping your head off. But I still… I don't want to hurt anyone. Even if that means I'm not happy." she said.

"Why shouldn't your happiness matter? The guys... they know you are happy, Ro knows you are happy with me... I think now she isn't pregnant any more she will be... less emotional about us." He shrugged. Roman was still up in the air for him. He still wanted the same relationship he had with Celes but with Roman too. Now she just felt so far away.

Celes looked at him and smiled. " _You know what else? This… this happened because of Roman. Not because of me. I'm not upset with Roman about it, I'm more upset because I couldn't do it."_ she sent him in their private link. It was like breathing though, to talk to him that way.

John laughed. _"Thats not true."_ He smiled and shook his head. _"This happened on the train. Not only did I feel your massive sexual energy but afterwards I heard all of you talking and teasing in the group connection."_

Celes' eyes widened. "You have been able to hear us since then?" she said in mock outrage she smacked his arm playfully as her eyes filled with a smile. "You horrible man, you're as bad as Harry and Lee." she got up on her knees and pushed him. "Not telling us, that means every dirty little thing that we have said…" she blushed. "Oh do the boys know about this? Oh… I bet they did." she said and pushed him again missing a little and falling.

John caught her as he laughed. "It was one of the reasons they started teasing you girls. They were torturing me to see how far I could hold it together." He laughed again and kissed her cheek. "I want to play in your verbal banter to each other. It sounds like so much fun."

Celes giggled and crawled onto his lap and faced him straddling his hips. "Oh, it is. Its fun to pick on the boys. But now its going to be three against two." she pouted. "That hardly seems fair."

John shrugged. "Well for now it will only be you four. I don't think I should enter the banter just yet."

Celes giggled and sat up a little arching her back and exposing her neck to him. "Well that shouldn't stop us from playing." she winked at him.

John smiled and shook his head. He kissed her cheek and then sat her down next to him. "Behave yourself." He told her. "We will be together soon enough." He kissed her cheek again. "Now shall we get some lunch?"

Celes smiled at him. "Will you cook me Hawaiian?" she asked him. "Oh… and the nickname… its so… beautiful." she said to him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Its how I feel about you." He told her. "So you want to go back to the house?"

"Yes, my afternoon class is in the later part of the day so I have time." she said to him and hopped up feeling a little better. "And then after lunch we can come back maybe? Or just curl up on the couch and watch a movie… or something." she said to him.

John laughed. "I give you something once and you want it again and again." He shook his head. "Come on. Lets go."

Celes laughed. "Well what's wrong with that?" she asked as she wrapped her arm through his.

"Well you sometimes want it at inappropriate times." He shrugged. "I make love, Celes. Its not sex to me. Its making love and its special to me. I enjoy it most in our own time, in our own space. I like that you four can have sex just about anywhere but its not for me." He shrugged.

Celes smiled up at him and shook her head. "You know, just because I want it at inappropriate times doesn't mean I'm going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I understand that its different for you. I do. And I respect that and love that so much about you. But I'm not, not going to let you know when I want you." she said to him.

John smiled down at her. "I can live with that then. I'll have to be creative... to create the right mood." He shrugged again. "I'm weird, I know." He thought of different things. For him making love was romance. There had to be a right mood and not a wham-bam-thank you ma'am feeling. He wanted to make sure Celes was on his level before making love... it had to be all about him and her. No one else. He held her to her side and rubbed her arm.

Celes gave a little sigh and leaned into him as they made their way off the grounds and down to the village where their house stood. When they got into the house he led her to the kitchen and sat her down and he started cooking. "You know, you're not weird. You're a romantic." she said to him resting her chin in her hand. "I am too, you know? I'm all for the group love but when I'm with one of them individually I rarely think of the others." she said to him softly.

He gave her a smile. "I know. Its just an insecurity of mine. Truth be told I have been questioning myself lately. When Kama had came out and wanted to take Ro he was... more forceful than I... kind of straight to the point. He can do what the others can do. Sex on a whim, fast, and hard... when I saw how Ro reacted it made me think maybe... I'm lacking."

Celes shook her head. "You are so not lacking. Truth be told, that night we made love the first time? That was the best sex I'd ever had… I mean it really was. You slowed it down, I could feel you, I was one with you. To be on that level, that connected. I've never had that on the first go with Harry or Lee… the only other person I connect with on that level is Roman." she whispered the last part. "As for Ro's reaction, that was Pele… not Roman. At least thats how I see it. Kama is quick and violent and mean. I dont think you should be like that, do you?" she asked him.

John shook his head. "He... isn't always... quick, violent, and mean." He told her, having a need to defend him. He shrugged again. "I understand where you are coming from though."

Celes gave a little smile. "He's never been anything but those things with me. Its not as if he had any sort of connection to Hi'iaka, he always wanted Pele." even as she said the words though something didn't feel right about them. "I want to be able to love that part of you, cause he is a part of you, you know? But… I can't see past what hes done to me and my family." she said.

John gave her a small smile. He didn't know why but her words really stung him. He finished cooking and made them both plates. He sat with her and smiled at her. "So how are your classes going?"

"They're great, I love how well all my students take to dancing. I'm pleased with the result. I love teaching the kids something I love to do and giving them a way to exspress themselves." she said as she started to eat.

He smiled at her. "Thats good. I hope we get to see a show at the end of the year or something. That would be really nice."

"Thats the plan, although I may need to get Draco to come in and help a little." she said. "I need a partner to dance with and hes the only other person… I mean other than Lee… who could do it that I know of." she shrugged and ate more as she reminded herself to write to Draco again.

"What kind of dancing? Maybe I can do it... or Lee can teach me." He told her. "I enjoy dancing with you."

"Its a little of contemporary with some hip-hop." she said to him. "I would like that, if you'd be willing. But I still have to show it to Lee then." she said her brow furrowing. "I'll figure out a way."

"Great! I look forward to it." He said excitedly. He gave gasping her a big smiled as he ate.

Celes grinned, he actually wanted to dance with her. Harry did it because if made her happy, and Lee didnt because he wanted to save that part of himself. She looked over at John and stood up on her stool and kissed his cheek. "You have just made me very, very happy." she said and kissed his cheek again.

He chuckled. "Good. I like making you happy."

Celes giggled and sat back down. "I like to make you happy too, how can I make you happy John?" she asked him. Her mood kept improving from what happened and the tense conversation about Kama.

"Well," he thought about it but his mind kept going to Ro. He felt unbalance because of her pushing him away. He shook his head to clear it. "How about this weekend we do another date? I enjoy the whole sitting by the fire idea. You can even read to me."

Celes smiled up at him. "I'd like that, big thick blankets wrapped around us in front of a fire in our room. What do you want me to read to you?" she asked him.

"I don't know... something classic." He told her.

Celes thought about it and smiled a little. "We could read Frankenstein… oh oh no Dracula!" she said to him eyes shining with excitement. She looked at him and smiled. She went back to finishing her plate and then sat back and looked at him again. "I think I need to go back up to the school, check on Ro, make sure she's okay." she said to John. "But before we do that, I want to talk to you. My mind is less clouded by emotion." she said.

He tilt his head in question. "What do you want to talk about?"

Celes smiled a little. "Nothing ominous I promise you. I just want to ask you about Venelope. How does all that work anyway?"

"How does all what work?" he asked her.

"Okay, so… you've already decided I can have her… that she can be reborn. But I'm not pregnant with her yet. I'm not saying I want to be right now, because you're right and so is everyone else. I want to look fantastic at my wedding, but shouldn't that just be it. You say I can have her and bam I'm going to have a baby?" she asked feeling a little foolish.

John chuckled, "Well, not really. For me… we, actually I have to be connected with Venelope. We have to fuse together and then I take her and basically implant her into you. I can either do it the old fashioned way or I can literally disconnect her from me and implant her into you with my magic."

Celes nodded. "That… sounds right." she said slowly her healer mind trying to process the science of it. "That's… okay yeah that makes sense. So does that make you her father upon her conception?" she asked.

"Well… technically, yeah. She is mine after all. So yeah." he smiled at her.

Celes smiled back. "So she'd be ours." she whispered. "I like that." she said as the smile on her lips grew a little more.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, she is ours."

Celes felt her body tingle a little and she sat up and picked up their plates and walked with them over to the sink and started to clean them up, she started hum the hawaiian love song as she did so.

John smiled as he watched her. He always knew when she was thinking of him or when she was happy with him. She hummed the same hawaiian love song he whistled. "So this weekend we have a date, then?"

Celes turned and smiled. "Yes we do." she said to him happily. She finished her little task and then bounced back to him. "Ready? Or do you want to stick around here a bit?" she asked him.

"Well, I have things to finish up here. I'll meet you up at the castle… maybe check on Ro later." he stood up with his plate and set it in the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips over her. He gave a moan as he kissed her and tasted her. This more was a nice kiss and he wanted to give her another one.

Celes gave her own little moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer to him. "You can't kiss me like that… I'll try to jump you." she said softly and kissed him again.

He chuckled and then stepped back. "No jumping. Not yet anyways."

Celes gave a little huff but smiled. "Fine." she said and started out but then stopped and had a sudden thought. She licked her lips and reached out in the connection and ran her magic against him.

John chuckled, "Cute, but it needs to feel more like this." he sent his magic self out and wrapped his arms around her and rained kisses down her neck. "It needs to feel like a person… not a blanket."

Celes giggled and shivered a little. "I dont have enough Hawaiian blood for that. Harry can do it." she said a little sadly. "Lee and I can't though… well Lee can if I channel Roman's ability to do it."

John smiled at her. "Its okay. I like that you can't. It gives me an advantage over you." he winked at her. "Go on."

Celes giggled and walked back out of the house. She smiled. " _I love you, John."_ she sent him so happy she could. She bounced back up to the school and went to the hospital wing. She grinned when she walked in. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Roman and smiled at her. "Hi." she said to her softly not wanting to wake Lana who was sleeping in her arms.

Roman smiled at her, "Hi." she whispered as she gently rocked Lana. "Enjoy lunch?" she asked her.

Celes smiled. "It was illuminating and tasty." she whispered with a wink. "How are you?"

"Tired as hell." she told her. She set Lana into the little bassinet next to the bed. She leaned back and looked over Celes. It was going to take her a few days to get her powers back fully. When that happened she wasn't sure she wanted it. She could already see that Celes was happy and it was John she was happy with. She didn't want to feel it, too. "I'm a little scared." she whispered.

Celes looked at her with concern and brushed back some of Roman's hair. "Why, Baby Girl?" she asked.

"I don't want you upset with me." she told her. "I want you happy. I want you really happy. I can see that you spending time with John makes you really happy." She lowered her eyes as she looked at her shrinking belly. "I'm scared that you love John more than me."

Celes looked at her and leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek then she whispered into her ear. "I love you the most, I dont say it very often because I dont want to hurt the boys. But Roman, I love you the most. I will never love anyone as much as I love you." she kissed her ear.

Roman gave a little laugh as she sniffed. "I'm just being stupid." she told her. "I love you too. Maybe more than Lee… God I love you guys so much that it hurts. It really does. I mean there are days I love you way more and then there are days I love Lee more. Same with Harry. There are days I love him more. But in the end… I love you guys so much. I want to keep you guys so close that I don't want anyone to come into our circle and take you guys away from me. And with John… I feel like that is happening. I feel like when you are with him you will forget about me." she sniffed again. "I'm being stupid, I know you love me and I know that if you really love someone you can't keep them close."

Celes smiled at her and shook her head she reached up and ran her hands through Roman's hair. "Thats just it, they say if you love something let it go. But I mean come on, when have we ever really done that? I think love is staying close, Ro I'm never going to forget I love you. You know why? Because you were the first person I experienced true love with." she said to her. "You'll be the person I love forever. I loved Harry before you and I got together but I don't count him as my first love because hes not. You are." she said to her and kissed her lips.

Roman giggled, "Shh, don't say that out loud. Harry may develop a complex." she whispered. She kissed Celes. "I'm just being stupid minded. I know you love me. I do. And I know you won't forget me." she shrugged. "I don't know what it is. When it comes to Lee and Harry I know you will always come back to me."

Celes smiled. "Its also the case with John, I'll always come back to you."

Harry gave a little grunt. "You'd better, or we will have words woman." he said cracking an eye open.

Celes gave him a little annoyed look. "Go back to sleep, you nosey barbarian. I am not talking to you. I'm talking to Roman." she giggled and shook her head. "Men."

Roman giggled as she looked over to Harry. "How much did you hear?"

Harry chuckled. "I won't develop a complex." he said to her shaking his head. "Honestly woman, don't you know anything about me?" he continued to laugh a little and then looked down at Lana when she stirred.

"Nosey, loud barbarian." Roman said shaking her head. "I wouldn't have you and Lee no other way, though." she looked at Celes. "I love you too. Very much."

Celes giggled. "You should get some sleep, you were… very violent during the delivery and I'm sure you're beat." she said.

Harry reached down to pick up Lana and then minute he started lifting her she started crying. He looked down at her and started to rock her but she wouldn't calm down.

Celes frowned and stood up. "Shes mad at you, give her here." she said gently easing Lana away from him and Lana stopped crying. "Thats right." she nodded and smiled.

Roman chuckled, "And I wasn't violent… it was gas." she told her and chuckled again. She held out a hand to Harry. "I had to do something to make sure Harry got here on time."

Harry took Roman's hand and then crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her gently close to him. "Yes, you did. I dont think I could have gone a year without having you." he said honestly kissing the top of her head.

Celes rocked Lana and looked at them. "Really? That was his punishment if he missed this?"

Roman smiled brightly. "Harry don't say no to sex… well he don't say no to a lot of things unless is about our safety and he was leaving. I had to think about something he really likes." she shrugged. "No sex from for a year was the best I could think of on the spot."

Celes giggled again. When Lana was sleeping again she laid her back down and looked at her and then to Roman. "Sleep, when she wakes up again she'll be hungry." she said and rubbed Lana's little belly. She looked up when an owl swooped in and landed on the little table at the end of the bed. It held its leg out to her. She gave it a curious look and went over patted the owl and took the letter. It took off and she unrolled the letter. She frowned it was another frantic letter from Draco. "Draco had another blackout, last week and last night." she sighed reading the letter again.

Harry frowned. "I thought you guys determined it was really nothing." he said.

"Not really." Roman yawned. "The cameras were a little… odd. Everything seemed okay in the cameras but then there were a few times it just became a little odd." she shrugged. "I'll have to take another look at them but other than that everything was normal." She closed her eyes and then suddenly she frowned and looked at Harry and Celes. "I want Rima to be Lana's godmother."

"No." Celes said darkly.

Harry chuckled. "I don't see why not, Ro." he said.

Celes balked at him. "You don't see why not? She clearly had a thing for Roman. No. Not happening." she said crossing her arms in a pout.

Roman smiled at her as she closed her eyes. "Celes. I love you but this has to be done. I don't know why but Rima has to be her godmother. I just feel it."

Celes let out a little growl. "Fine." she said and watched Roman. "Fine, you sleep. I'm going to go sit in on Lee's class until I have to teach again." she said and headed out and headed to Lee's classroom. She entered quietly and sidled over to some seats near the back that were unoccupied and rested her chin in her hand to watch Lee cook and teach.

Once Lee finish teaching the class and it was over he walked over to Celes. "Hey you." He kissed her. "What's going on?"

"Roman want to make Rima, Lana's godmother." she sighed and looked at him. "I needed to calm down so I came to watch you teach." she said.

He smiled at her. "Want a special snack?" he asked her.

Celes giggled as her eyes heated a little looking at him. "Yes." she said meaning it for food and for him.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Maybe you can lick strawberry sauce off me later." he teased.

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded. "Oh yes please." she said. "I want those little peanut butter and jelly gram cracker things you made me last year. Those were yummy." she said and slid off the stool the whole time she let her body run down the front of his for a little tease.

He gave a little moan. "When can Ro have sex?" he asked. "I need a know so I can tease her until then. I can keep the point lead we have."

Celes giggled and nearly opened her mouth to tell him. "Um… Ill let you know." she said tracing little circles on his chest with her finger.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" lee told her as he lifted her finger to his mouth and sucked on it. He nipped her knuckles and then walked her over to his station. "Come on, you can tell me."

Celes shivered. "No… no I don't think I can." she said. Her body was warming up again.

Lee watched her as he made her snack. "Why not?"

"Because you not knowing give us an advantage." she said and bit the inside of her mouth just on the inside of her lower lip.

He licked his lips as he watched her hotly. His eyes ran down her body slowly and then came back up, "I think you should tell me." He licked one of his fingers and moaned.

Celes gave a little moan of her own as she watched him. "O-oh yeah, and w-what do I get in return?" she asked trying very hard not to stutter. She pressed her legs together as desire shot down between them.

"What do you want?" he asked as he sucked on his other finger slowly. He licked his lips again. He took the knife he was using and licked it clean. He set her plate in front of her and then kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth so she could taste the peanut butter and jelly he used.

Celes moaned as her taste buds filled with the taste of peanut butter and strawberry jelly. She closed her eyes and gripped the sides of her stool. She pulled back and pressed her legs closer together and rubbed them together a little. She was shaking with desire now, damn him. She took a deep breath and picked up one of the little sandwiches and bit her lip and looked up at Lee with big coy eyes.

"I wonder if your honey taste will go well with the peanut butter and strawberry jelly." he moaned as he opened her legs so he could step between them. "Shall we find out?"

Celes started to pant slightly and nodded. "Y-yes." she said to him as she felt him press into her and moaned.

"When can Ro have sex again?" he asked her as he kissed her neck. "Tell me and I'll put you out of your misery." he told her.

Celes whimpered, in that moment she wished she was more stubborn. If this was Roman he would never know. "F-four… maybe f-five weeks." she said and closed her eyes.

"Good girl." he kissed her as he locked the door to his class. He waved a hand and she was nude. He kissed down to her breast and leaked the rings for good measure. He kissed down to her body until he was kneeling in front of her. He looked up at her and then slid his tongue into her core. He moaned as he tasted her. Her honey taste did go very well with her snack.

Celes moaned and grabbed Lee's head and rolled her hips. She felt goosebumps rise up all over her body and she shivered. "Oh God." she said spreading her legs a little wider.

Lee moaned against her core as he thrust his tongue in and out of her as if he was making love to her. He swirled it around to taste more of her juices. He licked up to her clit and swirled it around it.

Celes gave a little squeal and rolled her hips more. She was in such a heightened state of sex fog right now. She dropped her head back and planted her hands on the sides of the stool and when she rolled her hips again she lifted them a little off the stool arching her whole body towards him.

He growled against her cored as he sucked on her clit. He licked down to her core and thrust his tongue into her. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her more into him. He couldn't get enough of her taste and we was going to ride her out until she came.

Celes started to give high pitched moans as her body started to shake even more. She rolled her hips and kept trying to press closer to him. "Lee… Lee…" she moaned in a high pitched voice. She could feel more of her juices leaking out and she started to pant more as she continued to moan his name.

Lee lapped up her juices and licked the insides of her thighs. He went back to her clit and teased it. He growled against her again and moaned. He want back to her core and made love to her with his mouth. He moaned again and pulled her closer to him.

Celes gave a little scream and shut her eyes. She rolled her hips more and panted. She gripped the sides of the stool tighter and moaned loudly again. She could feel her body start to tighten and her orgasm approaching at top speed. She moaned as Lee found the right rhythm and rolled her hips faster. "R-right there… God… d-don't stop… Lee…" she moaned as every part of her body that could tighten did.

Lee held her tightly as he did as she liked. He thrusted into her with his tongue and added a little flick to it. He could feel her juices leaking down his chin and he did what he did. He gripped her hips as he kept his mouth firmly attached to her, ready for her to come.

Celes felt her orgasm slam into her and she screamed she threw her head back and while shaking she felt herself release her juices and screamed again. She gripped the sides of the stool and rolled her hips a few more times riding out the orgasm. When it started to fade away her legs still twitched and her body jerked and she panted trying to breath normally.

Lee chuckled as he licked her clean. He licked his lips and stood as he grabbed the towel. He wiped his face and then pulled off his shirt. "Well, then, that was very nice." he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He loved the feel of her soft body against his nude skin. He ran his hands up and down her back.

Celes shivered and pressed her face into his chest and sighed. "Damn." she muttered as she realized he had totally gotten the upper hand with her.

He chuckled. "I believe that is a point for me." He kissed her again and waved his hand so that she was dressed and he had a new shirt.

Celes looked up at him with a grudging smile. "Yeah, yeah." she said. "I shall get you back for this… somehow." she said as her mind started to come up with a way to do so.

"I'm sure you will." he picked up one of her graham crackers and at it. "Oh, and you do taste good with your stank." he teased as he ate the grand craker.

Celes gave a little shiver and picked one up herself and took a bite. "Bet it taste good with you too." she said with a wink.

He gave a big smile, "You will have to find that out later. I have a class." he winked at her.

Celes giggled and hopped off the stool. She kissed him with a little moan. "So do I, but… its definitely a date." she said and pressed into him. She wiggled a little against him.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Minx, go teach your class." he smacked her ass and then sent her on her way. "Oh, Celes." he smacked his lips. "Thanks for the snack." he teased.

Celes giggled and looked back at him. "Anytime, Mr. Jordan." she said and sashayed off.

Roman came awake when she heard Lana give a scream and started crying. She snapped up and looked at John trying shush Lana. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she picked Lana up and rocked her gently. "Did the tall mean man scare you?" she cooed at her. "It's okay, mummy is here."

John gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just came to check on you." he said.

She shook her head as she as she calmed Lana down. She placed a blanket over Lana as she started to feed her. She gave a sigh as she leaned back a little. She looked up at John. "I'm fine, thank you."

John's mouth started to water when she started to feed Lana and he turned away for discretion and to hide the look that was no doubt painted all over his face. "I can see… I just wanted to… make sure you were feeling okay. Any discomfort?" he asked her.

Roman gave a little shiver of lust that was painted all over his face before he turned away. "Uh, I'm okay… I think. I was just sleeping." he gave a half smile. "You know, my gas excuse could have worked."

John glanced at her and chuckled. "Not with me, it couldn't have. I just know when its time. And it was most definitely time. You were in labor for most of the day." he said to her softly.

"And you didn't say anything? Asshat." she picked up an unused pillow and threw it at him.

John caught the pillow easily and laughed a little. "Celes knew too." he said to her. "She was watching you like a hawk all morning."

"Well you guys could have told me. Harry would have been here a lot sooner and I wouldn't have been so… harsh."

John just smiled. "I think not telling you was better, if we had told you then we also would have had to confine you to a bed all day. And you're hard enough to control as it is." he said with a sheepish smile. He sat down in a chair close by.

"Yeah well, that is just a risk you had to take." She told him as she checked Lana and then covered her back. She looked back over to John. "You… You're connected to us aren't you?"

John nodded. He knew that question was coming. "I am." he said to her simply.

She nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Part of her was happy that he was connecting with them and Celes had an easy access to him like that. But then another part of her didn't want him to be so close. "Well, I guess it has its uses." she told him. "Thank you for your help today."

John's heart fell a little at her response to him being apart of the connection but he pushed his feelings aside and nodded with a smile. "I was more than happy to help, I would do it again." he said with a smile that was only for her.

"And I would have reacted the same." she told him and shook her head. That smile was a little too personal for her. It was like he was telling her something she didn't really understand yet. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say more to him but didn't know what to say. She checked Lana and then cover herself and lifted to her over her shoulder and started to burp her.

John watched Roman taking care of Lana, there was something so beautiful about a woman and their child. Women with child, and taking care of them after birth. The act of using their own bodies to tend the child. He suppressed a moan and turned away again. "Uh, you should be back to normal in four and a half weeks." he said, knowing she probably already knew that but he needed something to talk about.

Roman groaned as she looked down at her self. "That is nearly a month… No it is a month. I have too many details to take care of. This is part of the having kids I dislike. The birth and having to wait to get back to my normal shape… Well that last part not so much. I just have a wedding and waiting sucks." she sighed and smiled when Lana gave a couple burps.

John nodded. "Well… if you would like I can help. If I help you only have to wait two weeks. But you can't get pregnant again for at least three months. But somehow I don't see that being a real issue for you." he said.

Roman chuckled, "No, I'm not in a hurry to be pregnant." she shook her head. "I… I don't know." she bit her lower lip.

John smiled. "Well how about this, you think on it. I will do it if you want me to, otherwise its all good." he shrugged.

"I will do that." After Lana burped a couple of more times she cradled her in her arms and smiled down at her. She was trying to fight her sleep but it was no use she was out again. Roman shook her head and laid her gently in the bassinet. "So… Uh, how is your room? Good?"

"Yes, it is. I like it very much. It turned out just how I wanted it." he said to her, he gave a little laugh. "Miles and Danger have taken to sleeping in my room with me. I don't think they want me to be lonely."

She smiled at him. "Oh, that would be so cute to see." she told him. "I can see it now. You in the middle, Miles on one side and Danger on the other side. That would be too cute. One of these days I'm going to sneak into your room and take a picture." she told him. As her last words sank in she gave a blush. "Of you and the kids, I mean."

John nodded. "I understand, you'll have to ask Celes. I think its possible she's already gotten one." he shrugged.

"Even better idea. I'll ask her." Roman nodded. She looked down at her belly. "I think I would like you to shrink me down. I have so many things to do and little time. How long am I going to be bed ridden?"

John smiled and stood. "Not at all if I do this, you'll have to abstain from sex for at least two weeks and you can't get pregnant for at least three… thats it." he said stepping closer to her bed.

"Two weeks no sex and three week so no pregnancy. Thats cool. I can stay busy until the wedding." Roman told him. She looked up at him and then looked away. He was too damn tall and… too good looking for her own good.

John had seen the look on her face before she turned away. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and placed a hand on her belly. He smiled at her when her head whipped back and looked at him. "I have to touch you to make the magic work." he said and then shut his eyes and started fixing her womb and putting it back where it belonged. Then he healed the trauma of birth from her body and opened his eyes. He kept his hand on her belly looking into her eyes. He started to slowly rub it in circles.

Roman shivered as she stared in his eyes. She did like him. She really did. She wanted him as much as Celes wanted to spend time with him. She slid her hands over his hands and held them. In place. "I…" she bit her lower lip as she looked at his lips. She remembered when they shared the kiss in the media room. Both kisses as a matter of fact. So soft and yet he knew what he was doing. She cleared her throat and lifted his hand off her stomach. He wasn't hers. He was Celes. "Thank you." she told him as she looked down at their hands and pulled her hands away. "Thank you."

John felt the little sting of her subtle rejection in his heart and nodded. "Anytime." he whispered to her. He didn't go to move off the bed, he wanted to be close to Roman for as long as she would let him. He rested his hands on his knees and smiled at her a little. "So… you excited about getting married to Celes?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh yes. I am. I have so many thing things I need to do. I have to make sure my suit fits, make alterations for my bust. Then I want to surprise her for our house. We already made plans on what we want it to look like and we were going to do them after the wedding but I rather have it already done. So I'll be traveling back and forth to New Mexico to do that. Then I had some romantic ideas so I'll have to arrange for those. Just a lot of things I want to make sure gets done. I want it perfect for her. Just perfect."

John smiled. "You both do that, you do things just to make the other happy. You two turn yourselves inside out for each other and you don't even think about it." he said softly.

"Well, thats love, isn't it? Doing something for the one you love just to see them beam with happiness? I would do anything for her. _Anything_. We knew each other since we were three and then When I was seven my memory was wiped of her so I forgot about her. I finally got to meet her when I was eleven. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that I remembered that I knew her as a little girl. I feel like I need to make that up to her. Lost time, you know."

John nodded. He gave a little laugh. "I think you both do that too." he said, over the months he had observed how devoted Celes was to her. He loved that about both girls, they loved each other so much it was nearly destructive. "I'm glad I get to be there when you two finally get to show everyone how you feel." he said to Roman.

She smiled, "I'm really happy we get to do this. I already consider my wife… I don't say it as much but she really is my wife." she shrugged. "She wants to make it official, who am I to deny her?" she giggled. "We also have to plan the bachelorette party too." she waved a hand and a pen and pad appeared. She quickly started to write down things. "As wild as I seem and as I act I do like the whole romance thing. I don't show it as often because Lee and Harry have a hard enough time fulfilling that for Celes. I want tea, and little cucumber sandwiches at the bachelorette party." she shrugged. "I'll have to talk to Celes and see what she wants."

John smiled. "She likes romance, a lot. Are you going to give her a tea party for you bachelorette? I think she'd really like that, if you did that." he said trying to be helpful.

"I know she would. She is my Cel-Bear. She has always loved the romance. I have tried to give it to her as much as I could. Everything she ever dreamed of doing I have done." she gave a sad smile. "But now she has you so, its okay. As for the bachelorette party I'm going to invite all the girls from the club and we are going to all dress up like in My Fair Lady when they went to the horse track and have tea. That is what our party is going to be like." She bit her lower lip. "I'll have to find us dresses."

John smiled. "You will, and if not I can help by just conjuring what you want if you'd like." he said. "But only if you're okay with me helping."

"Thanks for the offer but I have it. I've done things for her before and I can do this. I'll just have to think about it for a bit, thats all." She told him.

John backed off and got up off her bed. "Well I will leave you to it then." he said to her. "Maybe I'll go drag Damon and Venelope out of their love nest and force them to spend time with me."

Roman looked up at him. She wanted to snap at him and tell him that she could give her the romance Celes wants and that he isn't needed but at the same time she wanted to apologize for offending him and tell him to stay. She sighed and nodded. "Thank you." she told him. "For everything today. I really do appreciate it."

John gave her an easy smile as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "No worries. I will always be here to help. You've all become family to me." he said. "And you know, Ohana…" he shrugged.

She nodded. "Yeah… but still thanks… I know I haven't be the nicest and because of that you didn't need to help. So thank you."

John just nodded and bit his tongue, she was being stubborn again and it made him want to make her stop by kissing her. "Well, I'll see you at home. I'll let Poppy know you are good to go home when you're ready." he said and turned to leave.

Before she lost the nerve she projected her magical self out. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. She allowed her hands to rub up and down his back. Then she pulled away. Roman turned onto her side away from John and continued to write down her list and draw dresses out.

John paused as she did that and then a huge grin plastered onto his face and he walked out of the Hospital wing a good place about Roman and himself.

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly for Roman. Between taking care of Lana and paparing for the wedding Ro wondered how she even slept. But Lana was good when it came to her and Celes. She was content in sleeping either of their arms or in her bassinet. They learned quickly that Lana fussed when Lee held her, cried when Harry picked her up and she screamed bloody murder when John even touched her. Other then that She loved Molly and Author, even her siblings.

Now that it was a day before the bedding it was time for the bachelorette party. Roman had told Celes it was My Fair Lady theme tea party and allowed her to go wild with the costumes. Roman rand down the stairs dressed for the party except for her shoes. She slid to a stop when she saw Harry, Lee, and John standing in the kitchen with their suits. "Huba, huba." She teased. "Well don't you guys look nice." she told them.

Harry looked at Roman and smiled. "I think we could say the same about you." he said.

John nodded. "I agree with that." he said with a smile.

Celes walked in behind Roman and gave a little cat call and kissed Roman's cheek. She wore her dress for the party and clutched her giant hat to her front. Her hair was twisted up off her neck in an elegant bun. She wore little to no make up and held herself a little taller in the 1900s style dress.

"Both of you look really, really, nice." Lee said eyeing them both.

Roman shook her head. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist and had a few curls came down in the front. She wore light eyeshadow and a light pink lip gloss. She smiled at Celes. "No cat calls for me. This is all you sweety. Damn that dress is hot on you!"

Celes smiled at her. "I have better noises than cat calls for you my foxy lady." she said to Roman and kissed her neck with a little growl.

Harry chuckled. "You two are terrible, any opportunity to tease even just a little." he said.

Celes looked at him. "Who says we are teasing? This could just be how we normally are."

Roman giggled as she stepped away from Celes. "I enjoy the tease. You guys know that. Oh! You guys were distracting me." she walked over to the drawer of the silverware and pulled out a butter knife. "I'll be back. I'm almost ready." she called over her shoulder and ran back up the stairs.

"Wait, what did she need a butter knife for?" Lee asked as he frowned.

Celes shook her head as she stepped forward and shimmied onto a stool and tried to lean down and put on her shoes. "One never knows with Roman." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and went over and helped her put on her shoes.

"Yeah, that's what concerns me most of the time." Lee shook his head and then slipped on his gray coat to his suit. He looked at his top hat and then shook his head. "Who come up with this theme?"

Celes giggled. "Roman did, but I dressed everyone." she said. "But damn am I good, the three of you can peel this dress off of me I'm so good." she said to them all.

Harry slipped a little and coughed and stood back up shaking his head taking his gaze over her. He went over and pulled on his own jacket.

"Woman!" he growled.

Roman came back down and put the butter knife in the sink. She smiled as she pulled on her shoes. "Okay, everyone ready?" she asked. She waved a hand and a mirror appeared as she placed a hair pin into her hair. It was a sparkly lavender butterfly pin.

Celes slid off the chair and went to stand in front of the mirror with Ro. She placed her hat on and gave a little jump and kissed Roman's cheek. "I love this idea! Its so perfect. Our men look fantastic, my lady looks so sexy that I dont even want to share the noise with anyone but her." she kissed her again and squealed.

"Hey!" Lee protested. "I want those noises." He told her.

Roman laughed as she placed her hat on her head and tilted it to the side. "Well, unfortunately for you and Harry, you won't be having those noises until _after_ we get back from our honeymoon." she winked at him. "But you can listen for awhile." She giggled as she pulled on her gloves.

Celes giggled. "You know very well I have special noises just for you Lee. But for the next week and a half _all_ my noises belong to Ro. And oh the noises we will make… especially now." she moaned and grinned.

Harry shook his head putting on his top hat and scowling a little.

"Awe, look at you." Roman said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "You look so cute when you are scowling and wearing your top hat." she teased.

Harry shook his head. "You both are terrible. I'm so uncomfortable." he said pulling at his collar.

Celes gave a little frown. "Its romantic, don't complain you'll destroy the illusion. Look, look at John, hes completely at ease." Celes said and looked at him and her mouth watered and she blushed.

Roman shook her head. "Just play along for a few hours." She told Harry as she tried to ease some of the tightness of his collar. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise." She kissed his cheek and then walked over to Lee. She took some lint off of his his jacket. "Shall we go?"

Celes gave a little sigh and went and grabbed the floor length cloak and struggled to put it on. Once she got it on she turned back and smiled at all of them following her out into the forye. She grinned the illusion of Celes was complete.

Harry smiled at Celes and offered his arm to her. When she took it they turned and waited for Roman, Lee, and John.

The walked out and apparated to Kensington Gardens. Roman was lucky to reserve such a spot in the middle of winter. They grounds keep used magic to keep the gardens green and untouched of snow. He had placed a dome over the garden to keep it a little warm so that jackets would not be necessary for their tea party. The girls from the club were there and dressed as instructed. Even the guys were dress as instructed. Some of them didn't look happy about it but they still did so.

Celes looked around her mouth slightly open. She squealed and went over to Roman and hugged her. "This is amazing!" she sang and kissed her on her cheeks and nose and then lips. "I love it, I love you… what's next?"

"Its a tea party, go mingle, drink tea, and eat." she shrugged. "I'm American not British." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "You are so cute." she said and flinted off towards the set up to make herself a cup of tea and picked a few sandwiches then started to mill around the party happily munching on her sandwiches. She stopped to talk to some of the girls and then walked over to where Lee was standing and nudged him with her shoulder. "You going to stand there all night all statue like?" she asked taking in his stiffness. "Just cause you are wearing a stiff suit doesn't mean you have to be." she teased. "I mean… unless you're stiff because other parts of you are." she giggled.

Lee laughed, "I made sure to watch My Fair Lady all week." he snorted, "I even made Harry watch it a million times so he could suffer with me. I saw the horse race scene, the men and women all stood around like this. They even slowly walked around too." he winked at her. "But if you want something that is stiffer, I'd be more than happy to help you."

Celes gave a little shiver and shook her head. "Oh no, no sweet talking me today." she said and bumped him. "I think its time for me to have an inappropriate outburst." she said with a wink and walked away. She went over to a tiny set up for the music, which was classical and smiled a little. She changed it to something a little more upbeat and turned to find Roman. She walked over to her and pulled her out into the middle of the crowd. "Dance with me, wife to be." she said giving her a little spin.

Roman laughed, "Do I have a choice?" she giggled as she spun Celes around and took lead of their dancing. "Can you even breath in that dress?" she asked.

Celes giggled. "The corset isn't that tight but I probably shouldn't dance the night away." she said allowed Roman to spin her around. Others started to join them on the makeshift dance floor.

"Well good." she smiled down at Celes. "So, tell me… how much do you love this?" she asked as she lifted her face to the air in a boastful way.

"I love this so much! This was an amazing idea for our bachelorette. Its so romantic and based on one of my favorite musicals! I mean its like two birds with one stone!" she squealed.

"Yeah, thats because I'm awesome." Roman told her. "Any musical is your favorite." she winked at her and laughed.

Celes giggled. "You have a point, this could have been Phantom of the Opera themed and I would have said the same." she started to hum 'I could have danced all night' as they spun around the the dance floor.

Roman laughed, "Then tomorrow we party." she leaned down and kissed Celes. "I wont be able to see you after the tea party. We are being separated."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I know, Lee told me. But no hanky panky with the boys tonight. I dont want to have anyone but you. I got my present for you this morning and I don't want anyone to see it until you do." she said to her with a little smile.

Roman laughed. "Yes ma'am. Lee said he had something planned for you tonight. So you will be with Lee all night. I don't think Harry has anything planned but I'll be spending the night with him." she giggled. "I told him That I was bleeding a little so no sex." she winked at Celes.

Celes sighed. "Why didn't I think of that? I mean period stuff… well that probably wouldn't deter Lee…" she sighed. "I think Harry just plans to pamper you a bit." she said. "You know bath, massage. That sort of stuff." she said and kissed her as the song ended. She looked around. "Who should I dance with next?" she asked.

Roman shrugged, "Dance the day away." she giggled as she escorted her off the dance floor and walked away. She shook her head and sighed. She sat at a little table that had a few of the girls at the table. They poured her some tea as she picked up a little pie looking dessert. "The best part about the tea party. No one monitors your intake of sugar." she told the girls. They giggled and shook their heads.

As the afternoon unfolded into evening Celes danced with Harry and then John and then Harry again. She giggled and then went over to Roman drug her away from her sweets and made her dance again. Around the time the party was dying down a little Celes really wanted to take off her dress. She was sitting in a chair trying to breath normally and not finding it easy. "Stupid corset." she muttered.

"I knew it would bother you." Roman whispered behind her. "Too bad I can't help you out of it." She sat next to her and used her magic to loosen the corset a little more. "Can you breath a little more?"

Celes gave her a relieved smile. "Yes." she said and then had a thought and waved her hand just in case. "I want to go home with you tonight. Isn't this suppose to be about us? Why would they separate us?" she pouted looking across and Harry and Lee talking to John.

Roman laughed. "Its tradition. The bride and groom are supposed to be separated the night before the big day." she sighed. "That is what I would have wanted with Lee." she shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I loved the surprised wedding, but I felt left out on a lot of things. So with this wedding I got to feel a lot of them." she smiled at Celes.

Celes nodded. "I suppose you're right, we both sort of missed out on tradition when we got married to the boys." she said and leaned a head on Roman's shoulder. "You know this time tomorrow you will officially be my wife." she said taking her hand and playing with it.

"Yes we will. And its nice to finally do the things we missed out on our other weddings." she leaned her head on Celes' head. "To me you have always been my wife."

Celes gave a smile. "You know that you've always been my wife. No matter what, you have been. I just wanted the world to know is all." she whispered. "I love you, I want to shout it out and this is how I do it." she said still in a whisper. "Its how I'd do it with all of you if I could." she giggled.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "I love you and I would shouted it out as many times you want me to." she gave her a hot look. "I scream it out every chance we are together."

Celes gave a moan and pushed closer to Roman. "I love when I get you to scream." she moaned and danced her hands down over Roman's breast she kissed her with a moan.

Roman shivered and held her hand. "Tomorrow, lover." she whispered. "You can have me every way and anyway you can think of."

Celes moaned. "Oh, I will. I have a book." she gave a little smile and kissed her again and looked over to see the men headed their way. "Well I guess my bubble of desire is popping." she said and looked up with a smile when they got to them. "Hello boys!" she said to them.

Harry shook his head. "Are you trying to seduce your groom the night before your wedding?" he asked Celes.

Celes giggled. "I just might be, a little. But shes staying strong." she looked at Roman and kissed her again with a moan.

Roman moaned and rubbed her nose against hers. "She won't get me out of my clothes just yet. However, I'm willing to get her out of her clothes." she giggled.

"And that is why we are here." Lee told them as he picked Celes up. "John will be visiting back and forth between us to make sure there isn't any… hanky panky." he teased.

Celes gave a little nod and blushed and looked at John. She knew that nothing would happen and honestly she needed nothing to happen. "I can live with that." she said and leaned out of Lee's arms a little and planted a kiss on John's lips and then Harry's and then wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him. She was actually tired. She sighed a little. "I want to go home and put on sweat pants and curl up in bed and go to sleep. The sooner I sleep the sooner I can get married." she said kicking her legs a little.

Harry chuckled and offered a hand to Roman. "Unless you want me to carry you." he said to her as he bowed a little.

"I have perfectly good legs. I can walk, thank you." Roman smiled up at him. "Besides, the groom isn't supposed to be carried." she giggled and shook her head as she took Harry's hand.

Lee chuckled, "Well, Cel, I was thinking we could spend a little time." He told Celes.

Celes smiled. "Oh yeah, and what are we going to do?" she asked him.

Harry ran his thumb over Roman's wrist. "Come on, Ro." he said starting to drag her towards a point at which they could apparate.

"Hey, where are we going? Somewhere awesome? Mysterious? Temptation?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry chuckled and pulled her close to him and apparated them to their house in Hawaii. "Here." he said leading her into the small house. "Just for the night then we will go to New Mexico in the morning." he said waving his hand so the lights came up and the windows in the house opened allowing in the warm night breeze into the house.

Roman moaned. "You really are going to tempt me, aren't you? Evil man." she kissed his cheeks and then his lips. She giggled and walked into the house and sighed. She sat on their big couch and gave it a little bounce as she laid down.

Harry looked down at her. "You want to take a bath, or just change and go to bed. Its up to you." he asked her waving his hand and changing his suit into a pair of green pj pants.

She shivered as she looked up at him. "Aren't you hungry? I feel like I can stay up all night and never sleep!" she giggled and then covered her mouth. "I think I ate a little… too much sweets…" she licked her lips as she looked him up and down. "I'm going to take a bath."

Harry moaned and kneeled down over her. He kissed her and growled. "Stop licking your lips, woman." he said and then leaned back up pulling her with him. "Come on, hyper woman, lets get you relaxed." he said tossing her up over his shoulder and heading to their bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lick my lips as a temptation." She looked down at him and giggled ass he reached for his ass. "Nice and firm!"

Harry growled again and set her down in the bathroom. "Woman, I am trying to be good tonight. As badly as I want to rip that dress off of you and bend you over our bed and have you till I'm satisfied I don't think i should." he said and kissed her roughly.

Roman moaned and shivered at the image he painted in her head. She stepped away and shook her head to clear it. "Okay, I'll be good. But later… when I get back from my honeymoon. You better follow through on that promise of ripping clothes off."

Harry chuckled. "I'll even bend you over." he said and kissed her again. "Do you want me to bath you or would you like to do it alone so I dont tempt you?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Out, evil man. out!" she told him and pushed him out. "I think you guys should have paired me with John, at least we know that I wouldn't have jumped him."

Harry shook his head and smiled but didn't say that he didn't necessarily think that was true. He kissed her cheek and left her alone in the bathroom. He went into their room and laid down on the bed and shut his eyes.

Roman waved her hand and made the dress disappear and hang on a hanger. She pulled out the pin from her hair and then she shook it loose. She stepped into the shower and gave a tiny moan at the hot water. She loved the tea party theme but the corset was murder! She didn't know how Celes did it. She bit her lower lips as she looked down at her breast. She had pierced them for Celes. She hadn't told anyone but she used Pele's powers to heal so she could continue to feet Lana as if nothing was different. She touched them and gave another moan. She knew she was in for a world of hurt when Lee finds out. And then Harry… Oh it was over. She was just going to be a complete emotion of lust and orgasms. She quickly bathed and then stepped out the shower. After drying off she concealed her new piercings and then pulled on a long t-shirt. She pulled on shorts so that Harry would be less tempted. She walked into the bedroom braiding her hair. "You're not sleeping, are you?" she asked as she bounced in the bed next to him. She snuggled under the covers and looked at him.

Harry cracked open an eye and smiled. "I was thinking about it. I think it may be the best way to avoid temptation." he said and shut his eye getting under the covers as well and waving his hand to dim the lights.

She chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his chest. "I like your pajamas… usually you don't wear them around me."

Harry chuckled. "I'm trying to be good. More layers between us the better." he said to her and ran his hand over her head. "You ready for tomorrow?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I am." she made little circles over his chest. "Its going to be awesome. I know it is."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it is. I think tomorrow is going to be a very happy day." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Yep. I made sure of it. Planned everything out myself. Like that old saying: Want something done right, you have to do it yourself." she giggled. She closed her eyes and yawned. "Lana is growing fast."

Harry nodded and shut his eyes as he gave his own yawn. "Too fast, she was only born a month ago." he said and sighed. "I wish she wouldn't cry when I hold her." he sighed tiredly.

Roman giggled. "She is just giving you a hard time." she leaned up and looked down at him. "You should tell her about the stars. It will probably win you over."

Harry smiled. "I'll take her star gazing while you and Celes are off on your honeymoon." he said and kissed her. "Shes just like you, our little girl. In every way."

Roman smiled, "She is, isn't she?" she laid back down and closed her eyes. "She has some of your mannerisms, though." she yawned.

Harry yawned again. "Just a mark of our little girl. I love you, Ro." he said sleepily as his eyes started to grow heavy with sleep.

"Love you too, Harry… even though you did leave before i had to pop." she giggled and snuggled closer to Harry as she fell asleep.

Lee walked Celes into a hotel room in New Mexico. He set her down and kissed her. "Your bags are over there." he pointed. "I made sure to pack you some sweats too."

Celes gave him a grin. "Even at the expense of having to watch me in them?" she asked as she reached around herself and started to try to get the zipper down on her dress.

He chuckled as he unzipped her dress and kissed the back of her neck down to her shoulder. "Yes." he told her.

Celes gave a little shiver and felt goosebumps rise on her body. She stood and stepped away from him and shimmied out of the dress and in just the corset and little panties she walked over and hung it on a hanger and then turned to Lee. "Could you undo the corset too?" she asked him.

Lee groaned, "Why would you wear such things?" he asked her. He quickly unlaced the corset. He kissed the back of her neck again. "Get comfortable and then come and find me." He told her as he closed her into her suite.

Celes giggled and finished stripping. she pulled her hair down and let it fall down around her waist in soft waves. She decided to save showering for the morning and went over and sat down and summoned a little mirror and looked at her new piercing with a shiver. She grinned, she had managed to get Harry to be close enough with his hand to the spot that morning that she could heal it completely. She shivered and put the cloak back up and went and pulled out her gray sweats and one of Lee's shirts. She pulled them on and then pulled her hair into a loose braid and then left the suite and looked for Lee.

Lee laid in bed wearing white pajamas. He smiled at Celes. "Come join me." he told her. "I put on a move to watch while we lay in bed."

Celes' mouth was watering and she gave a tiny moan as she walked over to him and crawled up into the bed. "Horrible man." she said and ran a hand down one of the open edges of his pj shirt.

He chuckled, "At least I'm wearing pajamas." he told her and pulled into the bed next to her. "Get comfortable."

Celes gave a little giggle and snuggled closer the threw her leg over his waist and looked at the tv. "Movie watching and cuddling. Must be trying to be a good Chocolate Bear. The only thing thats missing is my kryptonite."

"And what would that be?" he teased as he ran his hand over her back.

Celes shivered and just smiled. "No comment." she said and tried to concentrate on the movie and then had a sudden thought. "Hey did you remember to tell Molly about Bree's diaper rash? I'm really worried about that. She has such sensitive skin." she asked brow knitting.

Lee shook his head as he sighed, "Yes, I did." he reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out small box of chocolate covered strawberries. "Made them myself."

Celes gave a little squeal and sat up a little. "Oh! Those look yummy!" she said and looked up at him. "You know me so well." she said and kissed his chin.

"Kryptonite at work." he winked at her.

Celes laughed a little. "So true." she said to him. "So, so true." she said and reached out to grab one.

"I know." he placed an arm under his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Excited about the big day?"

Celes nodded as she chewed then swallowed. "Very, I'm so happy its finally here." she said and picked up the box and set it on the table next to the bed and crawled under the covers and sighed. She tugged on Lee's shirt and then kissed his exposed chest.

Lee chuckled, "I'm glad you are." he gave a yawn. "The girls are excited to be flower girls. Jude, Rain, Danger, even Amy."

Celes yawned and smiled. "They are going to look so cute!" she said. "The boys will look dashing in their matching suits." she sighed and shut her eyes and took in Lee's scent and sighed again. "You ready to sing that song tomorrow?" she asked quietly as her body started to grow heavy with sleep.

"Song is ready to go." he told her. "Everything it set and ready." he sighed as his eyes grew heavy. "I'm glad you girls are finally getting married." he turned off the television and rolled over so that he was half on her. "Sleep."

"I'm glad too. Love you." she sighed and as the protected feeling she always felt when Lee slept on top of her this way washed over her she fell asleep.

Celes awoke hours later, it was dawn. She gave a little groan as her mind caught up with her. She smiled a little and gave a squeal. She was still half under Lee. But today, she was getting married. She gave another little squeal and her smile grew larger. She ran her hands over Lee's body and shivered. She kissed his chin and his lips. "Its time to get up, I'm getting married today and I can't be late." she whispered to him.

Lee groaned. "You're not gonna be late. Its still too early. Get some more sleep."

Celes giggled and kissed his chin and then his lips and rolled her hips a little into him. "I can't, I'm too excited!" she said to him.

Lee shook his head and rolled off her. Okay, fine. Go be free to do what you want." He told her.

Celes giggled. "You're no fun." she pouted and sat up and bounced a little on the bed. She looked back down at Lee and sighed. "So are you just going to sleep the morning away? Well fine, I'm going to go take a bath, naked." she said and got off the bed and skipped towards the bathroom.

Lee threw a pillow at her and hit her square in the ass. "Teasing Minx! Go find John."

Celes giggled and squealed. "Yes sir!" she said and skipped out of the hotel suite. She reached out to John. " _Are you awake yet?"_ she sent him, still loving that she could do that.

" _Yes, I am. Would you like some breakfast?"_ John offered her.

" _Oh my God, yes!"_ she said to him and spread out her senses a little and found his strong presence and went to the door his presence was behind. She knocked happily. When he opened the door she hopped up and kissed his cheek. "Good Morning!" she said in her chipper morning voice.

John chuckled as he kissed her and allowed her in. "Anything special you want on your special day? I looked at the room service menu and chili seems to be the main ingredient in everything. So I was going to cook."

Celes smiled. "Cook me whatever you want. Food is food!" She said looking around his room. "This is nice."

"Yeah, I thought so too. The guys blocked off the whole floor for us and lucky for us there is a kitchen." he told her as he looked through the refrigerator. He pulled out some eggs, turkey bacon, and bread for toast. "So, how excited are you for today?"

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! I have been waiting to marry Roman for a very long time! I used to dream about it, so did she." she sighed dreamly and shimmied up onto a stool and grinned at John as he started to move around the kitchen to cook.

John chuckled as he started to cook. "Well, I'm happy that you are going to marry your best friend." he told her. "So, you guys are going to have an afternoon wedding, with lots and lots of fun."

Celes gave him a devious smile. "With lots and lots of _fun."_ she said in her deepest Scottish burr. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Today is going to be a fantastic day. Nothing is going to bring me down off this cloud!" she said and bounced on her stool. She grinned at him. "I'm glad you will be there." she said to him.

He smiled at her as he flipped the bacon. "I'm glad I'm here too. I'm really looking forward to it all. So after breakfast first task is to feed the little ones, right? Then what?"

Celes danced in her seat. "Then I'm going to take a long bath and get smelling good, I brought my honey bath oils, and then I start to get ready. Lee is my 'Maid of Honor' so he has to help." she giggled.

John just chuckled. "Molly gave me a list of things I need to do. I need to make sure all the kids are bathed and clean. Then dress them… in their appropriate clothing. She is going to help of course." he smiled as he made her plate and set it in front of her.

Celes giggled. "Watch out for that one, Mama will keep you on your toes all day. Where do you think I get it?" she asked him as she started to eat.

"Well, that's good to know." he made his plate and started to eat. "At least now I know who I am working with."

Celes giggled and looked at him. "She's the best, best mum on the planet." she said. "And shes quite taken with you. What is it she called you? A Hawaiian milk chocolate dipped macadamia nut?" she giggled. "Mama tried them in Hawaii when she came, loves them to death." she giggled more.

John chuckled. "Uh… wow. Okay. That's good." he just shook his head.

Celes giggled. "Its alright, it just means she likes you." she said bouncing in her seat as she ate. She licked off her fork and looked at John again. "What are you going to do for the rest of break while Ro and I are off on our Honeymoon?" she asked him.

"Help Lee and Harry with the kids." he shrugged. "I don't know what else to do."

Celes giggled. "You could finish our book, paint, swim… sleep… dream." she said to him. "So many things one can do to occupy their time."

John laughed. "Yes, there can be that. Don't worry about me, I will find something to do. Besides, I'm actually fond of the kids. So if I spend time with them, then it a well deserved break for me."

Celes smiled at him. "You are so good with the kids too. You will be a fantastic father, well you already are." she shrugged and then blushed when she realized what she had said.

He smiled, "Thank you." he finished his plate and set it in the sink. He looked at the clock and then at Celes. "Well, I guess its time to get you ready."

"Bath is already filled." Lee yawned as he stretched. He walked over to them and kissed Celes on the cheek. "Tea and Coffee. That is going to be my life force for the next few hours."

Celes giggled. "My lack of sleep won't hit till tonight." she said hopping off the seat. She kissed Lee on the chin and then kissed John and skipped off to take her bath.

Roman stepped out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror and frowned. In a few hours she was going to be Celes' wife. She flexed her hands into fists and released them. She shook her hands and bit her lower lip. For some odd reason she was nervous as hell. She quickly dried off and pulled on some clothes. She went into her room and looked around. Harry and her had apparated to New Mexico earlier that morning. She had taken a hot bath and now she was going to get ready for the big day. "H-harry." she called as she cleared her throat.

Harry walked in and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame ankles crossed. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know. Make me laugh… No, I need a drink. Order me a drink." she hopped up and down and tried to loosen up. "Why am I so damn nervous?"

Harry chuckled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Because even though this has been a long time coming, you still want it to be perfect." he said and leaned down and kissed her neck and then her cheek. "It wont last, you will see her and you will be calm. I was the same way." he said softly.

She sighed, "Okay. Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm good. I'm can be smooth. Calm, collected. I just need to put on my suit and it will be just a costume to make me cool." She groaned. "I still need a drink. Just one drink, Harry… maybe three."

Harry chuckled and turned her around and pulled her to him and kissed her breathless. "Only one, you can't be sloshed at your wedding." he said and nipped her bottom lip with a moan.

Roman moaned as she pressed closer to him. "I won't be sloshed… Kiss me one more time." she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck."

Harry moaned out a growl and obliged her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned louder as he tasted her tongue on his. He trailed his hands down the side of her body and then cupped her ass and pulled her into him pressing her back against the large mirror behind her.

She moaned as she raised a leg to his hip and pulled on his hair. She gave a growl of her own and nipped him down his neck.

"Hey, Ro, I have some…" Lee trailed off. "I thought we were keeping our hands off the girls until _after_ the wedding." he told Harry.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman once more and pulled away looking at Lee. "Just calming her nerves." he said with a wink. "Wasn't going to go any further then a little bit of heavy snogging." he said dipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah sure," Lee snorted. "Its Roman we are talking about." He shook his head. "You get dress, and here, eat." he told Roman. "Harry, with me. You need to eat and get dressed."

Roman pouted, "I'm not that bad."

Lee smirked, "Would you rather have John wait on you?"

"Get out! Both of you, out. I can take care of myself!" Roman told them. "I still want my drink!"

Harry simply chuckled and waved his hand and a drink appeared. "I'll be out there if you need me." he said and kissed her once more and then strolled out after Lee.

Celes stood in front of the mirror in her corset and panties attached to her garter belt. She jumped a little and her little curls that were out of her updo around her face bounced. She turned and went over to the mini bar and pulled out the little bottle of champagne and tried to pop the cork off. She was shaking though and her head was a little light and her belly was full of butterflies. She was nervous, how was she nervous. She gave a little scream as her shaky hands wouldnt let her get the cork off.

Lee walked in, "Oh, geez, you two?" he took the bottle out of hands. "One glass." He told her and popped the cork. "And put on a robe. You are distracting as it is."

Celes gave a nervous laugh and shook her head as she took the glass. "Can't breath with it on, just going to stay like this till I have to put my dress on." she said and lifted the shaking glass to her lips and downed it in one gulp. She felt a little better but not much.

Lee shook his head and kissed her. "For me, just put on a little one. Then I won't be tempted to touch you." he told her. He chuckled. "I already had to prie Harry and Ro off each other."

Celes giggled, it sounded like a high pitched noise though. She walked over and pulled on a robe but didn't tie it. "What the hell? How am I nervous?" she shook her hands and then sat down and rubbed her belly to try to calm the butterflies. She took short little panted breaths and bent over a little.

Lee smiled at her. "You two really… Ro is nervous. You are most likely feeding off of her." he gave her another glass and knelt down in front of her and rubbed her feet. "You two are cute. But I understand the feeling. I was the same before we told Ro that surprise wedding was for us."

Celes looked up and smiled a little. "I… " she gave a machine gun giggle. "Okay that helps a little." she said and dropped her head down and laughed a little. "I'm sorry." she growled and drank her glass of champagne again in one gulp.

"Hey, go easy on that stuff. We don't need you and Ro sloshed on the pulpit. That is one thing I know Ro would never forgive herself for."

Celes giggled. "I've had two glasses. I'm not that light of a weight." she said to him defensively.

"I know but you are just downing them and not sipping them. You keep it up and I'll be bringing you something to fill your tummy." He switched to her other foot. "Just sit and relax. If you want I can send in the girls to play with you. Jude, Danger, and Rain want to help in anyway they can."

Celes smiled and set the glass aside and rested her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the lips with a little moan and sighed and pulled away. "Yes, that would be nice, just no food. I'm afraid if I eat I'll get sick." she said rubbing her belly again.

He nodded and stood up, "Okay, I will send in the girls. And I will take this." He took the bottle of Champagne. "Just relax." He told her.

Celes sighed and nodded. "I will." she said as she watched him go. Minutes later the girls came running in and she spent the next few hours playing with them and laughing and trying to relax. She was doing good until she put on her dress. She stood in front of the mirror and pressed her hands to her belly and tried not to cry. She had never worn a real traditional wedding dress. She gave a delicate sniff as Arthur and Alan walked into the room and she smiled at them in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Alan told her and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have an entire zoo in my belly. Otherwise I'm good." she said.

Arthur gave a goofy smile and came over and hugged her. "You will be fine, my dear." he said to her rubbing her arms.

Alan smiled. "We just got done picking on Harry and Lee. I noticed they named Lana after me." He smiled and straightened his collar. Makes me feel special."

Celes looked at him for a minute then burst into the laughter. "Oh my God, I just got that! Lana is named after her good old Pampa!" she giggled and shook her head. Her nerves falling away.

Arthur chuckled and stepped back to sit and wait to be told what to do next.

"Yep. Alana is the female version of Alan." he smiled. He kissed her cheek. "They didn't like that. Then Lee went on to say they named her after Alemana." He snorted. "It my grandbaby so she was named after me. Precious little thing. So is Bree."

Celes smiled fondly at the mention of her baby. "Bree… shes growing up too fast." she said and smiled. "I just adore her, and Lana… she is so much like Roman!" she said and turned and smoothed her dress.

He smiled as he sat down. "I've noticed that. She cries when Harry picks her up. Roman would choice when I could touch her and when I couldn't. I gave her, her first taste of something sweet and we were friends ever since."

Celes giggled. "Maybe you should give the boys that suggestion. Lee and John can't hold Lana either." she said and paced a little smoothing her dress to keep her hands busy.

Alan smiled at her. "Celes, honey. Have a seat. Rest for a little bit."

Celes stopped pacing and looked at Alan. "I…" she smiled a little and made herself sit down. "Just nervous. I didn't think I would be." she gave a little laugh.

He gave her a soft smile, "Its okay." he stood and gave her a kiss. You stay here and I'll go check on Roman. We will be starting soon, yeah?" he kissed her cheek again. "Don't worry, we will be partying soon." He walked out and then walked over to the other the suite where Roman was. He walked in and sighed as he saw her pacing the floor. "You are going to make a rut in the ground." he told her.

Roman looked up at her father and gave a smile. "Sorry… just nervous." she told him. She was dressed in her pinstripe suit and white dress shirt. She strightedn her black tie and tapped her foot, which was covered in black and white stacy adams.

Alan gave a whisles, "Looking sharp, too."

Roman smiled, "You think so?" she smoothed back her hair which was tucked into a tight pun as the back of her head. It was just like how she saw many Navtive men and boys do their hair when they didn't want it loose or in a braid.

Alan smiled and walked over to her. "Yes, and I love you." he turned her around and kissed her forehead.

"Do I look like the son you always wanted?" she smiled up at him.

"No." he told her and watched her frown. "You look like the daughter that I have always wanted and needed." he told her.

Roman blushed as she smoothed out her pants. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You are my daughter, my _only_ child. Blood or not, you are mine. And I will do anything to keep you that way. I'll even support any dicisions you make. And this one is one of the best ones you have made."

"Hey, I made some really good ones before." She protested.

Alan hissed and nodded, "Maybe… I don't know." he teased.

Roman laughed and his him on his chest. "Bad daddy." she told him.

"Yeah, well you love me and I you." he picked up her jacket and helped her into it. "Now, its time to go out there and marry this girl."

Roman took a deep breath and brushed off her sleeves. "Okay, lets do this. The soon this is done the calmer I'll become and the drinking will start!" she sang the last part and pulled on her hat.

When Alan and Arthur finally led Celes out to the top of the aisle she was shaking so hard that she thought that her dress was going to shimmy right off. Before they walked her down to Roman she turned to Arthur who kissed her cheek and pulled the veil over her face. She turned and each man took one of her arms and as the song started to pay to cue them to walk she gripped their arms tighter. When she finally got to the end of the aisle where Roman was waiting for her, looking quite handsome in her suit, she took Roman's hand and suddenly every nervous feeling she had dissipated and all she saw was Roman.

Roman had smiled at Celes once their hands hand touched. All nervousness washed away. It was even a wonder that she was nervous in the first place. Now saw was excited and was trying hard not to squeal and just throw her arms around her and kiss her. When the vows was exchanged it was done with lots of deep breaths and trying not to cry. Then when it came to kissing Celes. Roman gave a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around Celes and dipped her right before kissing her. If Lee and Harry didn't clear their throats Ro would have expertly taken the very beautiful dress off Celes. She giggled and stood Celes right and kissed her again.

Celes gave a breathy giggled and then laced her fingers with Roman's as they walked in front of their bridal party back down the aisle. When they got to the back of the little chapel Celes turned and kissed Roman again with a moan. "We should just skip the reception." she said in a throaty whisper.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "I was thinking the same thing." She moaned and pulled Celes closer to her. "I love this dress on you. You look so beautiful." she told her and kissed down her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side. "I told you, you would. I bought it before Hawaii…" she trailed off with a moan. "God I love it when you touch me." she moaned and ran her hands under the jacket of Roman's suit and up her sides. "I love when you wear suits… so hot." she moaned a little louder and kissed her.

Lee cleared his throat, "As much as you two want to tear into each other, we have a party to get to and pictures." he told them over his shoulder as he stood with his back to them to give them a little privacy.

Roman groaned, "Sex nazi."

Celes giggled. "Couldn't have said it better myself." she said and kissed Roman again and then laced her fingers with hers again.

"Oh its going to be a long night." Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"You know, I'm a little offended. They called me a sex nazi. Me." Lee told Harry. "I believe I had my own share of helping create babies and making them scream until their voice are no more."

Roman giggled, "Okay, okay. Not a sex nazi but… you are still a butt monkey."

Celes giggled at him. "You are… not a sex nazi… I guess." she said grudgingly. "You know, hes actually not a far cry away from sex god, but let us not inflate his already big head. Come on Ro lets go do our obligations so I can have you every which way to Sunday." she said pulling Roman along.

Harry chuckled as he watched the girls go. "Sex god?" he asked Lee.

Lee smiled and straightened his jacket. "Yeah, that's me."

Harry pushed him. "Yeah, okay." he snorted.

He laughed, "Don't be jealous, baby. I can show you how I got the other boys all hot and bothered too." he winked at him and walked away.

Harry chuckled. "By a lot of play acting." he said following him. "Besides, Buttercup, we both know I'm the only man for you." he chuckled.

"Play acting? I'm offended." He gasped dramatically. "I used spells and as far as I'm concerned I have not received _one_ complaint. And yes, you are the only man for me." he pinched his cheek and have him a little slap on the cheek. "Now, play nice. If we are lucky we can get the girls one last time before they leave for their honeymoon."

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Let the games begin then." he chuckled and they headed to the reception.

After taking pictured Roman and Celes made their way to the reception. Toasts were made and then food and music started. Roman tapped her foot as she ate and drink. "You, know, I have no idea why I was even nervous at all. Its just insane."

Celes giggled as she took another sip of her champagne. "Me neither, I was a mess though. I was a little leaf. If Lee had not cut me off I probably would have been a little tipsy when I walked down the aisle." she giggled, she was now on her third glass of champagne. She leaned over and kissed Roman with a moan and scooted closer. "So you going to dance with your bride or just let her get all drunk and disorderly?" she asked.

Roman gave her a bright smile. "How about I dance with my bride and then later," she poured more champagne into Celes' glass. "You can get drunk and _I_ will get you disorderly." she giggled and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and gave a little moan. "Roman…" she said and ran her hands up Roman's legs. "I want to give you your wedding present now." she shivered.

She giggled, "I have something for you too." She drank the last of her drink and stood up, "Mrs. McTaggert, would you like to dance?" she asked as she offered her hand.

Celes shivered and grinned. She took Roman's hand and kissed her when she stood. "Always call me that." she said with a little moan.

"Whatever you say, wify." she giggled and spun her onto the dance floor.

Celes giggled as she allowed Roman to lead her around the dance floor. "You know, you're kind of amazing at this!" she said and kissed Roman again. "Are you happy? I'm really really happy… euphoric!" she squealed.

Roman laughed, "I feel the same way too!" she giggled. She spun her again and pulled her back so that Celes' back was pressed to her front. "You are all mine now." she kissed the side of her neck and rocked with her. "And I'm all yours." she sang to her. She spun her back around and pulled her closer to her body. "How does that sound?"

Celes closed her eyes and moaned. "Like a dream come true." she shivered.

"I have a song for you." Roman told her.

Celes giggled. "We are so alike, I have one for you as well." she said.

Roman smiled brightly at her. "I like that."

"Me too!" Celes said. "So what is this song?" she asked her.

"You will have to see and find out." she sang. Then we will have lots of drinking and sex." She kissed her as the song end.

Celes grinned and turned when Arthur came over and asked her to dance. She nodded and kissed Roman once more and let Arthur shuffle her around the floor. She leaned a head against him and smiled. When the song ended she flited back over to the table and downed her champagne and looked along the table at Roman, Lee and Harry. "Whos next? What's next?" she asked and filled her glass again and drank half of it down.

Harry chuckled. "Well what do we want to do next? Sing, toasts, or cake?" he asked them all.

Roman chuckled, "Celes is going to sing to me before she gets too drunk to sing."

Celes gave a little snort. "I could be three sheets to the wind and still be able to sing every note perfectly." she defended and finished her glass. "I guess I can sing." she looked at Lee. "Ready?"

"I'm sure she would be able to sing, the problem is would she remember." Roman teased.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I'm ready." he followed Celes.

Celes got up on the little stage and made Lee stand at one of the mics. She grinned at him and then stepped over to her own. She said a few words and then the band started the song. It was the part two of the song she sang to Roman in Hawaii, it had been reorganized into a duet and some of the words had been changed. As was true for them the song spoke to the way they felt about one another, the way she felt they all felt about each other in her opinion. She sang the song with every piece of her heart and towards the end she found it hard to keep singing because she started to cry. Lee had to fill in for her and she actually didn't end up finishing the song. She sniffed when the song was over and laughed a little.

"Why do you do this to me." Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Always finding a song to make me cry cause you love me so much." she kissed Celes. "I love you."

Celes gave her own little sniff and kissed her back. "I love you, too." she whispered and looked at Lee. "He killed it though, he was very gallant at the end singing when I couldn't." she giggled and sniffed again.

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Its what I do best. If you would like to thank me properly I'll be waiting." he winked at her and kissed Roman's cheek.

Roman pouted, "I think you should stay close to me. He is up to something."

Celes giggled. "Well I have to dance with Harry still… but maybe we can dance the three of us." she said and kissed Roman again. "Or we could just leave." she moaned.

"I have a song for you and then a dance with both Lee and Harry. They are up to something so I have been avoiding them." She shook her head and smiled. "Our men."

"Oh yes, devious men they are." she giggled and looked out over the reception and caught sight of John out on the dance floor swinging Danger around. She smiled as she watched. "Well not all of them." she added in a whisper.

Roman followed her line of vision and shook her head. "Come on, I want you to dance to my song. So go find a partner." she took off her hat and set it done as she unbuttoned her jacket.

Celes smiled at Roman and kissed her. "Alright." she said and headed to the dance floor. She tapped Danger on the shoulder and looked up at John then back at Danger. "Can I cut in, little missy?" she asked her.

"Okay." she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Celes' legs and squeezed her. She then bounced off.

"She is a cutie, isn't she?" John said as he watched her go pull on Harry's leg and demand he dance with her.

Celes nodded. "She is, I'm surprised she's not glued to Miles." she laughed. "Dance with me John."

"I would be honored." he took her in her arms. "However, it sounds like we don't have any music right now."

Celes giggled. "I guess we can wait then." she sighed and looked up at the stage.

Roman smiled and then counted off. The music played and she rocked side to side as she clapped her hands to get everyone dancing. She looked at Celes and started singing Dreamlover by Mariah Carey. Some of the girls from the club sang as her back up and even hit the high note.

Celes watched Roman sing as she danced and found it hard to not smile. She could feel the emotion in the words and just how accurate the song was to the two of them. She kept with the beat of the song and smiled wider.

Roman continued to sing as she sent her magicself out and rocked with her as she wrapped her arms around her. She smiled brightly at her as she saw that the words caught her attention. When the song was done Roman bowed and picked up her jack and slug it over her shoulder and put on her hat. She chatted with the band for a bit then walked off stage as the music started up again.

Celes bounced over to her and kissed her. "That was amazing, the perfect song!" she said and kissed Roman a little deeper. "Dear Lord I love you so much." she moaned against her lips.

"I love you too." She giggled as she kissed her again. "Dream lover."

"You know thats what I call you." she kissed her. "Moe'uhane Aloha." she whispered and shivered. "Those boys are plotting something, look at them all huddled together over there." she said pointing.

Roman shivered as she looked over at them. "I'm curious to find out too." She shook her head. "What do you think they are plotting about?"

Celes gave a wicked grin. "Sexipades before we can go off and have our own." she said and shivered.

Roman gave a little shiver. "I think we should give them a little something before we leave." she shrugged. "Maybe a little oral?"

Celes nodded. "As long as its not performed on me, Im okay with that." she said.

Roman gave a devious smile, "So we do this Hawaii style?" she asked as she eyed some of the tables that had plenty of table clothes.

Celes gave a little moan. "Mmm this time I'll get to finish too." she shivered. "But first let me go change into my, we are getting ready to leave dress, its shorter." she said to her. "Wanna help?" she asked her.

"Yes, please." she told her. "Then you can help me into mine." She said as she followed her.

Celes gave a little giggled as they stole away to the suites. She started to undo her dress in the back and found it a little difficult and then moaned when she saw Roman stripping down. "Oh we need to have sex, here now. On the floor." she said walking towards Roman.

Roman squealed as she tried to get away from Celes. "Cel, we are supposed to be changing then teasing the guys." She told her as she tripped and tried to crawl away.

Celes gave a little growl and rolled her over and pushed her down onto the floor. She leaned down and kissed her deeply and moaned as she slipped her tongue into Roman's mouth. "Just a little taste then we can go mess with the boys." she moaned and pressed her hips to Roman's.

Roman moaned as she laid there. "We… we…" she moaned again as she gave into Celes. She slid her hands up her thighs. "cheating… I know it is." she slid her hands up to her waist.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little. She gave a little groan and kissed Roman again as her mind started to clear a little. "We have to wait… I have a plan to give you your present." she said and rolled her hips into Roman's again.

Roman moaned and then whimpered. "You are an evil woman. Attack me and then tell me no." She kissed Celes one more time. "Be gone off me, teasing wife."

Celes giggled and pressed her hips into Roman's and her breast into Roman's breasts and shivered. "Fine. I'm sorry… I just really really want you but Lee wont get out of my head… not that hes talking to me or anything but his sex nazi ways a buzzing through my brain. We have to stay a little longer until the big send off." she moaned and kissed Roman one last time and got up off of her and pulled on her little white dress.

Roman moaned and sighed. She sat up and then finished undressing. She pulled on a long black dress that white pinstripes. She took off her shoes and replaced them with black and white flats. "Who do I look?" she asked and did a little turn.

"Sexy, and me?" she asked giving a little pirouette on her little silver flats.

"You look so cute!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "You look like this pure little thing that i need to corrupt… of course we both know that isn't true. If anything you are the corrupter and I'm the corruptee." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "I so, so am." she moaned and kissed her. "Come on lets go give our men a treat before we leave them high and dry for a week." she said and took Roman's hand and drug her back down to the reception. She jolted when she saw John again and bit her lip and then smiled at Roman. "Ready for some fun?" she asked her.

"Oh yes." she rubbed her hands together. "So what is the plan?" she looked around to spot Lee and Harry.

Celes turned on her perverse little mind and bit her lip. "We have to lure them to a table." she said slowly as she also looked around for Lee and Harry. "Where are they?" she asked.

"I dont… ah, there!" she pointed at both of them standing talking in 'private'. "So get them to a table?" she bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "How do we get them to sit down?"

Celes shivered and took her hand again and dragged her over to them. She ran a hand up Lee's back under his jacket. "Well hello husbands what are you doing?" she asked and then did the same to Harry.

Roman gave a little giggled as she ran a hand up Harry's arm and one down Lee's arm. "You two seem to be standing all alone and being unsociable."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Uh… we were talking."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, talking." he said.

Celes giggled. "Really now, so if you were just talking does that mean you can spare a few moments for your… very… happy wives?" she asked them.

"A few moments, eh. Will this make our very, happy wives even more happier?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yes. Very much so." Roman told him.

Harry smiled at them. "Well...I dont see why we cant. Do you, Lee?" he asked him.

"No, not at all." Lee told them. "What would our very happy wives want a moment of?"

Roman smiled as she pulled Lee and Harry to a table at the far end of everything. They were secluded by the dark but also cloaked. She sat Lee down and pushed him into the table. She giggled as she saw Celes do the same. She kissed his cheek and then Celes and herself slipped under the table.

Celes gave a dark giggle when she heard both boys making hissing noises as she and Roman ran their hands up their legs. Celes started to undo Harry's paints. She giggled as she watched Roman doing the same. She was so thrilled. She reached out and ran a hand down the side of Roman's body.

"No... wait... you girls can't..." Lee gave a loud moan as Roman's mouth swallowed him. He leaned over the table and rested his head on the table. "Devil women." He growled.

Roman giggled as she sucked on his shaft and moaned against him. This time she wasn't pregnant so she could do as she wanted.

Harry hissed when he felt Celes' tongue ring swirl around the tip of his shaft and then take him in. He growled and dropped his own head on the table and growled at the girls through the table.

Celes giggled against his shaft and sucked up and swirled her tongue around the tip and then back again. She gave a moan and looked over at Roman and what she was doing to Lee and moaned louder as her body lit on fire. " _Oh God, Ro! This is hot."_ she sent her.

Roman moaned as she swirled her tongue around Lee's shaft. She sucked on him hard as she came back up. She sucked on the blunt head on him and moaned. She looked over ti Celes and gave a giggle. " _So much better now that we arent pregnant."_ She sent to Celes. She moaned and then started to bob her head up and down on Lee.

Lee moaned as he fist his hand into the table cloth. He raised his hips to pump into Roman's mouth. "Evil women." He growled.

Celes giggled again and moaned as she started bob on Harry's shaft she brought her hands up to massage his thighs. " _Oh come on, Lee you can't just keep repeating the same thing. You like it."_ Celes sent him and moaned.

Harry growled again and reached under the table and grabbed Celes' hair and pumped his hips. "Horrible… horrible women." he growled through the table at them and then he moaned a little louder.

Roman giggled. " _I think that is all they can say."_ She said to all of them in the group connection. _"Shall we switch?"_

Celes gave a little nod and gave one last long suck on Harry and then let his shaft go with a little pop. She licked her lips and giggled and stopped to give Roman a deep kiss. She moaned and pulled away. "I want to take you right here under this table." she said and kissed her neck and then switched places with her.

Harry gave a groan as the sensations stop. "What are you two…" he hissed when it started again and he pumped his hips.

Roman giggled and started in on Harry. She swallowed him down as far as she could go and moaned against him. As she came back up she used her teeth to scrape against his soft skin. " _You know them male anatomy is so interesting. I mean its one of the softest parts of a man but yet the hardest it is the more pleasurable ot is too."_ She sent to them.

Celes giggled as she hardened her tongue and pushed her piercing into Lee's shaft as she swirled it around the tip. She swallowed him deeply and gave a little hum to vibrate against him and then with extreme pressure she sucked back up and swirled her tongue around the tip again. She moaned. " _Did you also know, the most sensitive part of a mans… shaft it the tip?"_ she said and to demonstrate she held onto Lee's shaft and then pressed her tongue ring to the top of it and then slowly trailed her tongue over it and then swallowed him back up listening to him growl and feeling him shiver.

Harry groaned and pumped his hips more. He fisted his hands into the table cloth and banged his head lightly on the table. Every part of him wanted to crawl under the table and just have his way with the girls. He growled again. " _The two of you are pure evil sex feens"_

" _Damn it all to hell!"_ Lee growled at them.

 _"Oh! I want to do that."_ Roman told Celes. She swirled her tongue around Harry's tip and pressed her tongue to the top of it.

Harry hissed and gave a little jump. "Damn it." he growled and continued to pump his hips.

Celes giggled again and started to move a little faster on Lee and then reached out her hand and ran her fingers over Roman's neck lightly.

Lee moaned and lifted his hips. He pumped in and out of her as he moaned again. He was going to go crazy with these crazy women. He gave a growl through the table. "You devil women! I'm taking you now." He slipped under the table and reached for the closes of the two.

Roman have a squeal as she pulled away and tried to get away from Lee.

Harry growled and joined the other three under the table and stopped Roman from fleeing. He held her so Lee could get a better grip on her.

Celes giggled and pushed herself under Lee and then pushed her body agaisnt his and his back collided with the table and she gave shrill giggle as the stuff on the table rattled. She moaned and grabbed Roman and started to try to pull on her so that they could make their get away.

Roman giggled as she tried to follow Celes. She gave a little squeal when she felt a smack on her ass. Then someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. "Celes!" She squealed. "They have me!"

Lee growled and pulled whoever he and back under the table. His hand snaked up the dress and collided with Harry's hand. He chuckled as he tried to hold down the woman they had so Harry could have his way.

Harry growled and slipped his hand up further and found the core of the woman and then looked up and saw it was Roman. He chuckled and started to try to dip his finger into her but she was being pulled away and Lee was losing his grip.

Celes giggled and pulled on Roman while using her magic to make Lee loosen his grip. "Cheaters." she squealed as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and pull her too. She tried to kick her foot and lose the boy who had her. She was panting and started to feel herself being pulled underneath of Roman. "No!" she said and gripped Roman tighter.

"Slippery Devil women!" Lee growled as he pulled Celes under him and pinned her with his body wait. He kissed her to keep her from squealing too loudly. Once Celes was silenced and giving into her arousal he settled between her legs. He heard a moan and knew Harry had Roman just where he wanted.

John chuckled to himself as he walked to the table that looked as if it were possessed. He was careful no one saw him and then he dipped down under the table. "Discreet is not your guys's specialty, is it?"

Celes gave a little squeal and started to try and wiggle from beneath Lee as her blush grew up her neck to her cheeks. "Oh my God." she started to giggle uncontrollably and closed her eyes covering her face.

Harry gave a little growl and looked at John from atop Roman. "Oh, mate, we finally got this under control!" he said and looked down at Roman. He had her dress pushed up and he was settled between her legs ready to go.

"Yeah nice timing." Lee growled.

Roman gave a growled and then hit Harry on the arm. "Evil men!" She hissed and hit Lee's at. She quickly crawled out from under the table, knocking John over in the process. She fixed her dress and then followed Celes. "That's the last time we try to do something nice for you two."

Celes sighed and turned back around. "You didnt have to knock John down." she said still giggling. She went over and helped him up and then went and grabbed Roman's hand. "Is it time for cake?" she asked as she watched the boys make their way out from under the table.

Roman sighed and giggled as she looked at the boys. They look just as frazzled and frustrated as she felt. She wrapped her arms around Lee and kissed him. Then she looked at Harry and did the same. "I love you guys. Maybe next time you will actually succeed." She giggled as she hid behind Celes.

"Teasing wench!" Lee growled. "We were so winning."

Harry nodded. "We were, we were right there!" he said.

Celes just giggled and shook her head. She reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall. She shivered and looked at the boys hotly. She didn't go over and kiss them or try to touch them because she knew herself well enough to know that if she did she'd let them have their way with her. "You two were totally not winning." she said.

Molly came over. "You four are impossible. Cake, now and then we send the girls off." she said to them.

Celes bowed her head and blushed. "Sorry Mama." she said.

"They started it." Roman protested as she pointed at Lee and Harry.

Lee frowned at her. "We did not. Evil, devil women."

Molly sighed as a little smile played on her lips. "I dont care who started it, Roman." she said and grabbed the girls and dragged them over to the cake.

Celes giggled and followed Molly obediently.

Harry just growled and shook his head. "When they get home, I am getting that damn chain back out." he said putting his hands in his pockets to cover his arousal.

Lee buttoned his jacket to cover his own. "I'm designing one for Celes. Not sure how it will go just yet." He growled. "Evil women."

Harry nodded. "Vixens." he growled.

Celes and Roman cut their cake then had a mini food fight in front of their family. Celes asked for some of it to be saved to take with them when she and Roman left. She giggled again as kids started falling asleep on the edge of the dancefloor. She leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "I'm tired." she said with a little giggle. "I got up really early this morning."

Roman giggled, "Then I better tuck you into bed. Go give kisses and then we can go home."

Celes gave a little squeal. "I love when we call it home." she said and kissed her again and then hopped up and went around kissing kids. She stopped at John who had a sleeping Miles and Danger in his arms. She smiled down at him. "See you in a week." she said and kissed him and then moved on. She went to Harry and kissed him. "You will survive a week, yeah?"

Harry growled. "Oh yeah, I think I can survive." he said and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and bounced over and pushed Lee's shoulder playfully, she was actually a little wary about letting him kiss her because she knew she'd give into him. Her resolve with him was a little weaker with her intoxication. "I will see you in a week." she said and went to go looking over at Roman making her rounds.

Lee pulled her towards him. "Do I not get a kiss?" He asked her as he gave her a little puppy look.

Celes sighed. "No funny business just a kiss." she said and then turned her head away so she could yawn.

He chuckled, "Okay, no seducing you."

Celes giggled. "My resolve is so weak right now." she said and giggled again and brought her face closer to his and then kissed him with a little moan and then pulled away and skipped over to Roman and Harry and planted another kiss on Harry before turning to Roman. "Take me home, Moe'uhane Aloha." she said to her wrapping her arms around Roman.

Roman smiled and then looked up at Harry. "Remember to tell Lana about the stars." She told him. "That should calm her down enough. If not Jude and Luke have been doing well with feeding her."

Harry nodded. "I will. Can't tell her a story but I can show her the stars." he said winking at Roman.

Roman smiled and buried her face into Celes' hair. "See you all in a week." She appeared them to their little house. "Welcome home." She told Celes.

Celes looked around. "Did you redecorate?" she asked taking in the house.

Roman gave a little frown. "I did a little when I could get to it but..." She trailed off when she opened the door and found a note hanging. She took it and laughed as she read it. "Our husbands always think of us." She said as she handed the note to Celes. "Lee said you had a thing for teal." She turned on the light and saw the living room had one wall painted all teal and the rest was white. The crouch was white with multiple color accent throw pillows. "I love it!"

Celes gave a squeal as all the tiredness in her body faded. "Oh my God." she said and gave a little scream and ran over kicking off her shoes and jumping up on the couch. "Look at the pretty!" she said jumping on the couch. She let herself fall onto her butt and looked at Roman. "What else did they do? What did you plan out?" she asked her eyes dancing.

Roman shrugged, "I finished our room but... Oh, My, God! Lee redid our kitchen!"

Celes looked over at it and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God! That man is getting a super good present when we get back! This is just…" she got up and walked over to it and ran her hand on one of the counters. Her eyes filled with tears. "How did this happen? We are so lucky. How did it go from you and me against the world to having these two fantastic men too?" she asked turning to her with a sniff.

"They are just as evil. They knew this was what would make us happy." She giggled as she opened the cupboards. "They are new dishes too!" She said looking at them.

Celes smiled. "Well I don't think they are evil." she said and pulled her hair to one side. "So… lets go to the bedroom. I want to show you what I did for you." she said with a heated look.

"Oh?" Asked as she pulled the bowl back and followed her. "Do we finally get to show each other our gifts?"

Celes gave a giggle and turned to walk backwards. "Yes, I think thats what is happening." she said and untied the top of her dress and unzipped it and pushed it off. She gave a little grin as she started to undo the clasps of her corset, she turned back around and started to walk towards their room again.

Roman giggled as she pulled off her dress. She wore her black lacy breast and thong. "You are so mine."

Celes smiled and turned to look at Roman and her mouth went dry. "Holy shit!" she said and finished taking off her corset and let it drop to the floor as she looked at Roman open mouthed. She walked into their room backwards not paying attention to it. "I want to peel those cloths off of you." she moaned and with a little grin she started to push her white lace boyshort panties off.

Roman giggled and then paused inside the room. "Celes... the room is... oh, Celes."

Celes stopped and looked around and gasped. "Look at this room." she said and turned in a little circle mouth a little open.

"What did the guys do?" She asked as she looked around.

"Is it different from what you did?" Celes asked still looking around.

"Yes it is." She chuckled. "Those boys are just so bad. They do everything for us." She shook her head and crawled onto the bed. She kissed up Celes' thigh and nipped it. "Do you know how long it has been since I had sex?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "Yes, I do. I guess we will have to mind blow the fuck out of you then." she said and ran a hand up over Roman's bra covered breast and moaned.

Roman shivered and moaned. She kissed Celes' belly button and up to her breast. She kissed the valley between her breast. She pressed her breast into Celes' hand. She slid a hand up between her thighs. "My wife."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little and kissed Roman. "Ro… Ro… we have to… you have to look…" she said pushing on her shoulders so that Roman's face was even with her core. "Look." she said and rolled up her hips a little.

"Celes," she giggled. "I will..." she trailed off as she looked at the clit ring she had. "Is... is that my name?" She asked as she looked at Celes' clit ring. "That is my name." She giggled and licked it.

Celes shivered and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit." she moaned and rolled her hips. "T-thats insane!" she said to Roman.

Roman giggled, "If you liked that you are going to _love_ the other things we do." She licked at it. "Why do you think I'm so easily aroused? And my juices leak out so easily." She moaned as she licked her clit ring again.

Celes moaned and buried her hands in Roman's hair. "Oh… God." she rolled her hips. She was starting to shiver. "You had better take me now, wife." she growled.

Roman gave a growl and latched her mouth onto her core. She moaned against her as swirled her tongue around her clit. She sucked on it and moaned again.

Celes' whole body shook as the new sensations ran through her body. She gripped Roman's head and gave a little shriek and rolled her hips. She pulled Roman closer and lifted her hips a little.

Roman growled against her as she sat up on het knees and lifted Celes' hips with her. She shook her head against her as she sucked on her harder. She pulled on the piercing with her teeth and licked it again. She could taste her sweet honey flavor and it was starting to drive her insane.

Celes started to scream and tried to roll her hips. She fisted her hands into the blankets on the bed and screamed again. She wanted more. She wanted to feel Roman. She screamed out a moan and panted looking up at Roman. "Ro…" she shrieked through her teeth.

Roman chuckled against her core. She licked her down to her core. She stuck her tongue into her. She swirled her tongue around and sucked up as much of her juices. She licked back up to her clit and pulled on it with her teeth and sucked on it.

Celes let out an extremeley loud scream that sounded like Roman's now. Her body was shaking so hard she could barely move. She just dropped her head back and rolled onto it and screamed with every move Roman made. She was losing her mind, she felt her juices leaking out of her and screamed again as she also felt her orgasm coming on already.

Roman gave a dark chuckle as she pulled back. She dipped her fingers into her core and pumped a few times. "Tasty, hot, and wet. Just the way I like you." She went back to sucking and licking on her clit. The whole time she pumped her fingers slowly into her.

Celes gave a whimpering scream. "W-why did you slow down?" she demanded and rolled her hips. She gripped her fists tighter into the blankets and rolled on her head again. "T-this is so not fair…" she moaned as her climax slowed down. It still came but slower now, and it was more agonizing. She gave a little scream of frustration and arousal and pushed herself closer to Roman.

Roman chuckled and sat back. She bit her lower lip and stood up on the bed. She lower her panties and then knew down between her legs. She pulled down one strap of her bra and then the other. "I'll make you come but then I will let you see your gift." She plunged her fingers back into Celes and started ravishing her with a vengeance. Licking, nipping, growling, moaning, all the while her fingers pumped in and out of her fast and hard.

Celes started to scream with each pump. She rolled her hips and rolled onto her head. Her whole body started to tighten as her climax came on quicker now. She didnt even have time to warn Roman before she was coming hard and spraying her juices. She screamed out as she did and looked at Roman in shock and awe as she shook and rode out the orgasm.

Roman giggled and licked her a couple of times. She sat up and watched Celes ride out her orgasm. She smiled down at her and laid between her legs kicking her feet and made little circles on her tummy. "How was that?"

Celes looked down at her in shock. "Why were you keeping that all to yourself?" she asked with a little giggle. "God! We need to do that again." she said and wiggled a little. She watched Roman traced circles over her tattoo and shivered. "What did you get me?" she asked.

Roman giggled as she bounced on to her knees. She smiled brightly as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. "Ta-da!"

Celes eyes widened as she came into a sitting position. "You got them pierced!" she squealed and reached up and rolled one between her thumb and finger. "Oh! This is the best… Oh Baby Girl." she said and leaned forward with a moan and swirled her tongue around each of the piercings and giggled.

Roman shivered and moaned. She giggled and pulled away. "Come on, Celes. Make love to me." She wrapped her legs around Celes. "I haven't been laid since... shot. Since Harry left on assignment. Thats over a month!"

Celes giggled and rolled so that she was on top of Roman. She leaned down and kissed her deeply and then trailed kisses down to her collarbone. She moaned as she lined up their cores and then pressed hers into Roman's and rolled her hips and gave a shuddering gasp as the sensation of their piercings rubbing together shot through her. She moaned again and trailed a hand down to her breast and tweaked and played with the piercing there. She loved how Roman felt against her. She was so hot and ready, and Celes just loved that. She moaned and kissed her neck and left little hickeys all over her neck and collarbones.

Roman moaned ans she rolled her hips against Celes. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Celes. Her soft skin and honey screamed mingled with hers. She loves the feel of her. "Celes..." she moaned louder and pressed harder again Celes. She shivered as she felt the new sensation of Celes' piercing. She rolled onto her head as Celes played with her nipples rings. She wasnt sure how she react to them but she was glad she liked them.

Celes moaned and looked at her. "Yes, Ro?" she asked her as she rolled her hips a little faster, she felt their juices mingling together. She kissed Roman and dipped her tongue into her mouth. She swirled it around and dipped down to her breasts and licked both rings and moaned again. "God I love that you got these." she moaned and rolled her hips just a little faster as her body started to shake with her extreme arousal.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips faster. She rubbed her hands up and down her breast. She tweaked her nipples and moaned. She loved most how they came together to make love to each other. "God, I want so much much you." She gave a growl as she pushed Celes down and climbed onto her. She rocked her hips faster against her hips and started to scream out her moans. Her hair cascaded around them so it felt like they were cloaked in their own space unlike any space they have been. It was just them.

Celes' screams joined Romans and she looked up at her and matched her hips speed with her own. She reached up and ran a hand down between her breasts and moaned and rolled back on her head. She felt herself opening up again and she felt like she was completely surrounded by Roman. The only thing she could think of, see and hear was Roman. She screamed and tears filled her eyes as her heart squeezed. "I love you." she gasped out in a half scream as she felt herself starting to find a climax. She panted and was sweaty and continued to scream.

Roman smiled down at Cello. She lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle. She shivered and screamed as her orgasm demanded a release. She felt their juices mix and screamed again. "Celes..." she whimpered. She hug Celes' leg to her as she tried hard to hang on just a little longer.

Celes screamed louder and in a higher pitch. She could feel her orgasm pounding at her and she wanted to come so badly. She knew Roman was right there too. She screamed and pressed a little harder into Roman and seized her hips. "Roman!" she screamed through her teeth. "I can't… wait anymore…" she screamed louder and looked at Roman desperately praying for release.

"NOW!" She screamed. She screamed out her orgasm and held tightly to Celes. She screamed louder as her juices gushed out.

Celes screamed again as she felt her own juices gush out. She clung to whatever part of Roman she could get ahold of. She kept giving little strained screams with each pant and looked up at Roman a little dizzy and delirious. She kept panting as her body started to relax and come down from her orgams. She jerked and moaned.

Roman giggled as she fell over still holding onto Celes' leg. She shivered and moaned. She giggled again and kissed her leg and ankle. "We should... do that... again..." she panted.

Celes moaned and giggled. "Yes… we… should… tomorrow." she panted and moaned again and then gave a huge yawn. "I… can… wake… you up… that way. And then… we should spend the rest of the week christening each room in the house." she moaned pulling Roman closer and playing with her hair.

Roman moaned and disentangle herself from Celes and slowly crawled up her body. Kissing her way up Celes' body. "Just one more time. Just a little bit more?" She kissed her neck as she laid on top of her and slid a hand between them. She rolled her hips as she slid her fingers into her core. She moaned and slowly pumped her finger into her slowly. "I'll stop when the sun comes up." She looked over to the clock. "Thats in a few hours."

Celes moaned and looked up at Roman and nodded and that is just what Roman did. They had each other three more times before the sun was blaring through their window and they finally collapsed tangled in sheets and each other.

Celes and Roman spent the remainder of the week naked, they never put cloths on, they walked around in sheets if they felt the need to be covered. They would stop to eat but they useally ended up having each other during after and before. Celes and Roman couldnt seem to stop. They would say they were going to stop and take a break but then they'd start touching again and that was it. The addiction between them was so apparent in that week that it was a wonder they managed to keep their hands off each other at all. They made love on every surface of the house, the bathtub, the shower, their room, the living room, the extra room… they even managed to have each other on the stairs not once but twice. The final night of their honeymoon they had exhausted themselves out relatively early and were sleeping on the floor of the living room. The next morning is when life came rushing back to Celes in the form of a dream.

 _Celes awoke to the image of Hi'iaka hovering above her. She sat up and looked around. They were on the islands, she could smell the salt and flowers in the air. She looked at Hi'iaka and smiled at the goddess she had come to love._

 _Hi'iaka smiled at Celes and offered her a hand. "I have to show you something, with you something I never thought possible is happening and you need to know what happened the first time. I fear you are in danger of repeating it." She said._

 _Celes gave her a confused look and nodded taking her hand. "Hi'iaka, you've shown me everything when I was in my mini coma."_

" _Not everything, my child, I left out my deepest secret, and one of my deepest desires." She said to Celes walking her along and into an arena of sorts. "This is the week of the tournament in which Kamapua'a won my sisters hand. She refused him as you know. But what you don't know is that the first day of the tournament when I saw him… I fell in love with him." She said._

 _Celes stopped following her and dropped her hand. "You did what?" she asked suddenly her stomach filled with a pit._

" _Come, child, watch. Learn, do not repeat my mistake." Hi'iaka said taking her hand again and leading her to a place under the arena._

 _There was John, well Kama, and Hi'iaka. Hi'iaka was looking up at him, she was smiling coyly at him traceing little circles over the tribal tattoo on his chest. She giggled when he said something in her ear, he trailed a hand down her neck._

 _Celes wasn't sure if she felt sick or completeness in this. Somehow she had always known this. She had always seen it when she looked at John, when Kama tourmented her. She turned her eyes on Hi'iaka who smilply nodded back to the scene with a sigh. It desolved and changed again._

 _This time Hi'iaka and Kama were making love, right in front of her eyes she watched as the eerly similar bodies of herself and John came together. Celes gave a little moan and looked away. When she looked back the scene dissolved into Kama following Hi'iaka desperation and hurt in his eyes and body language._

" _Hi'iaka please, we can be together." He said to her and pulled her by her arm into his chest._

" _No, we can not, Kamapua'a. My sister despises you, and I feel… such shame for loving someone such as you. You are a horrible blood thirsty man and I should have never let you touch me. Leave me be." Hi'iaka said pulling away. "Do not pursue me anymore. I don't want you."_

 _With those words the scene faded and Celes found herself on the beach looking at Hi'iaka. "What was that?" she demanded._

" _That was my gravest mistake. Because of those actions… something in Kamapua'a changed. He became harder, he wanted my sisters love. I had given him mine and then ripped it away when my sister denied him. The point of showing you this is to show you that you are doing that. With John." She said to Celes walking up and taking her arms._

 _Celes stared up into the goddesses eyes and frowned. "I'm not pushing John away at all." She said defensively._

" _Maybe not as violently, but you worry for Roman's feelings so you reserve yourself around him. He feels that little bit of you pulling away each time. It hurts him and enrages Kamapua'a inside of him more. They both want you as much as they want Roman and Pele." She said._

 _Celes shook her head and pulled away. "You are the reason we are all in this situation. You gave him a taste of what love is, took it away and he became bent on getting it back so he continued to pursue Pele." She said softly crossing her arms around her middle._

" _I did, but you can fix it. You can. You love John, keep loving him stay with him. Let him know and through you I can right my wrong." She insisted._

" _No, Im sick and tired of you stupid spirits controlling our lives! You did this to us, you did!" Celes screamed at her. "You have put us through hell our whole lives! And all because you were afraid to love a man. I'm not afraid of love, I will never be afraid of how I feel for John, Harry, Lee, or Roman. You are a coward, Hi'iaka. LEAVE ME ALONE." She screamed._

Celes snapped awake and sat up quickly on the floor the sheet covering her falling away from her. She was panting and sweating. She growled as she remembered the whole dream. Her whole body shook, she started to cry. "It's her fault…" she whispered pulling her knees up to her chest and cried more. She knew Hi'iaka was right about what she was doing with John she looked down at Roman and knew she had to make a choice that Roman wasn't going to like. It was time to be John's and for John to be hers as completely as the others. She sniffed as she watched Roman come awake. Something was different about Celes and she knew what is was, she wasn't synced with Hi'iaka anymore.

Roman frowned at Celes and pulled her into her arms. She ran her fingers through her hair and soothed her. "Calm down. Everything will be fine. Now tell me what's wrong, Cel-Bear?"

Celes sniffed and looked at Roman. "Its her fault Roman, its her fault that we have suffered for the last however many years. Its hers." she cried. "Everything is not okay because I'm doing the same thing now… Roman… its wrong… its all… this has happened before and it will happen again if we don't fix it."

"Okay." She soothed. "Calm down." Roman continued to run her fingers through her hair and soothed her.

Celes took a few deep breaths and gave a little sniff and looked at Roman as she relaxed. "Roman… Hi'iaka was in love with Kamapua'a." she whispered with another sniff.

Roman paused and looked down at Celes. "What?" She asked. She couldn't help but feel a little stab jealousy. "What do you mean she was in love with Kamapua'a? She was married to Lohiau."

Celes nodded. "During the tournament that he fought in to win Pele's hand, Hi'iaka and Kamapua'a carried on an affair. She ended it though when Pele reacted so violently towards Kamapua'a. I felt it, she felt shame for loving a man like that. For falling for another man while she was married." she whispered.

Roman held her tighter and rubbed her arm. "Okay well, that was then... this is now. You have John. He is all yours. You can marry him for all I care. So whats the problem?"

Celes sniffed and looked at Roman with wide eyes. "She says I'm pushing him away because I'm trying to spare your feelings." she said and then looked down with a blush.

Roman lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Celes, I love you. I want _you_ happy. _He_ makes you happy, right? If he dont make you happy then tell me now and I'll go and kick his ass for you. If he does then do what makes _you_ happy. Don't worry about me. I have three great lovers. If one is too busy or if all of you are too busy I have other things to keep me busy. Don't worry about me. I've always been my own woman."

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled a little. "I always worry about you." she whispered and then looked at Roman. "He does make me happy."

"Then whats the problem, Cel-Bear?"

Celes smiled. "I don't know." she gave a little laugh. "I… I want to marry him Roman, I want him to be mine…" she looked at Roman. "I want to give him children." she whispered afraid of her response.

Roman sighed. "I... I know you do. I told you before that he is yours. So why wouldn't you want his children and keep him around? Do what you have to do."

Celes sighed. "You always make it sound like hes a chore." she said and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "You know, hes not that bad. I dont know why you keep pushing him away." she whispered.

Roman sighed and kissed her. "I know he isn't bad. But he isn't for me. He is for you. Now," she pressed a finger to her lips to stop her protests. "Stop talking about this and go take a bath. I'll make you your favorite dish for _our_ last day." She kissed her and then stood up and pulled Celes up. She giggled as she kissed her again. "You know if you were a man I would already be impregnated, Sugar Daddy."

Celes let out a little giggle. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Sugar Daddy? Oh lord!" she kissed Roman with a moan and got up and pouted down at her. "We have to put cloths back on."

"Not right now we don't." She giggles and rubbed her legs together. "I don't know what you did to my body but it wants more." She gave a moan and kissed her again. "Go bathe!"

Celes giggled. "I'll be back." she sang and skipped off up to their bathroom. After she bathed they ate and of course made love again and again until it was time to go back to Godric's Hollow and life. "I so dont want and do want to go home." Celes said pulling on the long sleeve of her green dress that stopped at her calves. She wore brown boots with it. She looked at Roman with a little sigh.

Roman pulled on her jeans and a purple shirt. She pulled a sweater and sighed. "I feel the same way." She told her and gave a smile. "I miss the babies and we do have a few week before ue have to go back to Hogwarts."

Celes grinned. "I know." she sighed and stood. "You ready?"

Roman pulled on her shoes and stuff the laces into the shoes. "Ready." She told her and laced her fingers with Celes. "I guess we have to leave our love shak." She giggled.

Celes giggled and apparated them back to Godric's Hollow. She marched up the door and slammed it open and stepped in the door and with a little grin. "We are home!" she sang.

Roman laughed as she kicked off her shoes. She heated a rumbled of footsteps running, or stampeding about them and then down the stairs.

"I'm winning!" Rain shouted.

"No, you're not." Lee picked her up just as she was about to enter the foyer and set her aside. "I won!" He declared.

Harry chuckled as he walked up behind Lee with Danger over his shoulder. "You won this time." he said.

Celes giggled as she watched them. "You are all horrible." she said shaking her head and looking up at the boys.

"Yeah we had to do something." Lee. Walked over to Celes and kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and trapped Roman in his arms. He gave her a growl and kissed her deeply.

Roman squealed and giggled as he dipped her. "Well, I think I should go away more often."

Harry chuckled and set Danger down and stepped over and pulled Celes into his arms and kissed her on the lips. He moaned a little and pulled back and looked at Lee. "I think I need one from her too." he said nodding to Roman.

Celes giggled and sighed as she watched Harry walk the few steps over to kiss Roman. She was happy to be home though.

"No. Go get you own." Lee said as he picked Roman up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Mine!"

Roman laughed as she tried to grab onto the kids that was gathering around want I want I want I kisses and hugs from both Celes and Ro. "Help me!"

Celes giggled and with a wave of her hand Roman was flying out of Lee's arms and landing on the floor next to her. "Sharing is caring, Lee." she said as the kids come up and plowed them with hugs.

Harry chuckled and took his opportunity and kissed Roman over the head of Rain who was clinging to Roman's middle.

Roman Laughed as she hugged the kids. "Yes, yes. Love you too and I missed you guys too."

Lee shook his head. "See, now I have to dig her out."

Celes giggled. "You will get her tonight, no doubt she will be sleeping with you." she said to him and she raked a heated gaze over Harry and then Lee. "Unless you two intend on finishing our game from the wedding." she said as she swung Miles around and then opened her arm for Lark to hug her side.

Harry groaned as he watched both girls with the babies. "Evil." he said simply.

"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" He gave a growl and kissed the sidr of her neck. "Okay everyone. Bed time." He announced to the kids.

They were met with a chorus of groans from the kids which quickly stopped when Celes planted her hands on her hips. "Go on you lot, and Lark, Nick, Jude, and Luke dont stay up too late." she said to the four older kids and sighed as she watched them heard the kids off. She grinned up at Lee and then at Harry and did a little hip roll and spun in place. "So how was your week."

Harry groaned. "Too long!"

"You girls didn't even contact us or give us a little I love you. Nothing!" Lee growled and stalked after Roman.

Roman squealed and tried to crawl away. "It wasn't my fault." She protested.

Celes giggled as Harry got ahold of her. "Well its not my fault, you distracted me with the new pretty jewelry you're rocking!" Celes said looking at Roman's breasts with a moan. "I couldn't stop long enough to do anything!"

Harry growled and shook his head. "You two are terrible. You go away for a week and forget all about your husbands at home." he said growling into Celes' neck.

Lee gasped and looked at celes. "New jewelry? What new jewelry?" He asked as he grabbed a hold of Roman's ankle.

"It wasn't just me." Roman said. "Celes has new jewelry too."

Harry groaned. "I think its time to give these two an exam and find out just what they are talking about." Harry said running a hand up Celes' leg.

Celes gave a little squeal and danced away from Harry and then over to Roman and Lee she took Roman's hand and gave a tug and pulled her free. "You have to catch us first." she said and apparated Roman and herself up to a room on the second floor.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "They are so..." She trailed off as she saw John standing behind them. "Sorry, wrong room."

Celes turned and blushed a little, she guessed her mind was still on that morning. "I'm sorry… I just brought us to the first place I thought of." she whispered looking John up and down and realizing just how much she had missed him too. She bit her lip.

John smiled, "I missed you girls." He said opening his arms for them.

Celes looked at Roman for a second and then went into John's arms and sighed pressing her cheek against his chest taking in his scent. She hugged him tighter and then looked up at him with a loving smile and tugged on his shirt a little.

John chuckled. He already knew the drill he Lee down and kissed her. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her like he would never be able to kiss her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he tasted her sweet sweet taste. "God I missed you." He moaned.

Celes gave her own little moan and ran her hands through his hair and looked into his eyes. "I missed you too." she whispered and kissed him again. "So much."

Roman stood with her back to them. "I'll let myself out. Sorry." She said over her shoulder. She opened the door just as a little knock sounded on the door. She squealed when she saw Lee and Harry and slammed the door. "Got to go." She appeared to another room as they apparated into John's room.

Celes turned around still pressed against John's chest. "Hello boys." she said wiggleing her fingers at them. "Looking for something?" she teased.

Harry growled. "Celes…" he said with warning but didnt make a move to her. "Where's Roman?" he said reaching out and finding her somewhere eles.

"Not here obviously." Lee said. He shook his head and pointed at Celes. "This isnt over, minx" he told her. "You wont always find safety with him."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Oh I know. Go on and find Roman, Ill be back in the game soon." she said to them.

Harry growled again and then looked at Lee. "I found her already." he said to him and looked at Celes again. "You are so going to get it later."

Lee growled at her and shook his head. "Take us to her." He told Harry.

Harry nodded and apparated them out to where Roman was.

John shook his head. "Already trying to get me into trouble with the guys?"

Celes turned and smiled up at him. "I didnt mean to apparate to your room. You're just on my mind." she said to him and ran her hands up his chest and looked at it wanting to touch his bare skin and feel its warmth beneath her hands.

John moaned as he closed her eyes and pressed her closer to him. "I missed you so much." He told her as he picked her up and kissed her. He held her tightly and sighed as he did. He didn't know how much he would have missed her until she was gone. He even missed Roman. "I missed you." He kissed her. "I missed you so much. I can't even tell you how much I missed you." He kissed her again and again. "Please apparate us to our room so I can show you how much I have missed you." He said against her lips.

Celes shivered and did as he asked and continued to kiss him as they made their way to their bed. "God, I missed you. It feels like its been years." she moaned against his lips running her hands over his arms and kissing him down his neck. She sucked a little on the base of it.

John moaned as he laid her down on their bed. He kissed her and sat up on his knees. He pulled off her boot and tossed it over his shoulder. He pulled off her other boot and tossed that over his shoulder. He smiled as he kissed her toes and the bottom of her feet. "I can tell you girls have been very busy women." he told her as he kissed the inside of her ankles. "The sexual energy is still all over you." he moaned as he kissed down to her calves.

Celes giggled and moaned as she watched him kissing her calf. The butterflies started in her belly and she felt goosebumps rise all over her body. "We were, really we were." she moaned and bit her lip rolling her hips a little in anticipation of what he was going to do.

He chuckled as he smiled down at her and kissed the inside of her knees. "God, I missed you. I missed you singing, dancing, your red flaming hair passing by as you chase a kid." He moaned as he kiss her inner thighs. He took in her scent and shivered. That sweet honey scent that seemed to haunt him in his sleep. He pushed up her dress and then pulled it off her. He moaned as he looked down at her. "Do any of you believe in underwear?" he moaned and kissed her.

Celes moaned and arched her back towards him. "No, no I don't think we do." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her hands into the collar of his shirt to feel his bare skin on her hands. She shivered.

John chuckled. He pulled off his shirt and hovered over her so that she could take in the feel of him. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, to the valley between her breast. He kissed up the peak of one breast and licked slowly up her nipple. He moaned and swirled his tongue around it and then nipped at it. He kissed his way to her other peak licked up that nipple. "God, I missed your presence." he moaned against her.

Celes pressed herself closer to him and ran her hands up and down his chest. Her legs were numb and her body was throbbing with desire. Everytime he touched her that part of her body started to tingle. She moaned and spread her hands on his chest. "I have missed everything about you." she said looking up at him.

He looked at her, "Did you really? Did you miss everything?" he asked her. He laid his ear on her chest and listened to her heart. They were nearly synced together. "Did you really miss me?" he asked her as he slid his hands down to her core. He slipped his fingers into her and moaned. "I missed you so much it hurt."

Celes rolled on her head and rolled her hips. "I-I really did miss you… everytime I see you even after just a few hours apart I get this feeling… I miss you everytime I'm away from you." she moaned a little louder.

John moaned against her chest as he slowly pumped his fingers slowly into her. He shivered as he took in the feel of her. He brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her. He moaned as he kissed down to her core and then paused. "What's this?" he asked as he looked at her new ring. "This is interesting."

Celes gave a little moan and looked down at him. "I-I got it for Ro…" she blushed a little and moaned a little rolling her hips just a little.

"Oh, I see." he smiled up at her. "I see her name." He chuckled and leaned down and slipped his tongue into her core. He moaned as if he was tasting the elixir of life. He swirled his tongue around and moaned again. He slicked from her core to her clit. He played with the ring and pressed his tongue to it. He sucked on her clit and then gently pulled on it. "No wonder you two were so busy." he said as he watched her roll her whole body in pleasure.

Celes moaned loudly and looked down at him. Her whole body was quacking and she rolled her hips and gave a little whimper. Her body was throbbing and she needed him to keep touching her. It was like her life depended on it. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, n-no wonder. Now… we… we should get busy." she moaned the heat in her body radiating out through her eyes.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Patients, lovely. Patients." he told her as he went back to working her core. He moaned as he pressed his tongue into her piercings and gently made circles against it. He dipped down lower and slipped his tongue into her core and moaned as he lapped up her juices. He slowly made love to her with his mouth and moaned as he tasted her.

Celes rolled her hips and buried her hands in his hair. She moaned and rolled back on her head lifting her hips a little to get closer to him. She spread her legs wider as the feelings of pleasure shot through her body. She panted and gave another moan gripping his hair a little as she rolled her entire body. "G-god!" she gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed them and rolled back on her head again. She was going light headed and her body started to shake harder with the need to release.

He moaned against her as he took in her taste and played with her clit. He enjoyed the way she responded to him. He stuck his tongue into her core and swirled it around. The thrust his tongue in and out of her and moaned as he tasted more of her juices. He flicked his tongue against her clit and used his lips to pull on the ring.

Celes started panting heavier and making little siging noises. Her hips rolled a little faster and she gave a loud moan. She ran her hands through his hair again and looked down at him teetering on the edge of her orgasm. "J-john… please." she moaned out.

John chuckled against her and then stabbed her tongue into her core and reached as deep as he could get. He moaned as he licked up to her clit and stabbed at it with his tongue. He thrust his fingers deep into Celes and pressed against her g spot.

Celes gave a little shriek and her eyes flew wide and her whole body shuddered she brought her hands down and balled them into the sheets and rolled her hips lifting them towards him. She gave another shriek and dug her feet into the bed and pushed closer to him.

He shook his head as he kissed up her body, "It's okay to give. Don't hold it in." he kissed her. "Never hold back when we are together." he told Celes. "I don't care if you climax a million times before me. We will _always_ come together in the end." He kissed her lips gently. "Understand?"

Celes nodded. "I understand." she whispered, her body was still humming with desire and she shut her eyes again. She blushed a little and rolled her hips a little.

He kissed her neck as he waved his hand and the rest of his clothes vanished. He settled between her legs and kissed her as he slid into her. He moaned as he looked down her. "Ko'u Manawa Apu, make love to me." he whispered as he slowly pumped into her. "Show me you love me, please?"

Celes looked up at him and her heart opened. She nodded and ran her hands down his chest and then up to his neck and then up behind it and through his hair. She rolled her hips and matched his slow pace and then brought her hands down out of his hair and ran her fingers over his face memorizing the lines of it. She leaned up and kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks and then his lips. As she ran her hands down over his back she kissed down his chin to his neck and then back up to his lips. She pressed herself to him and pushed into her connection with him and covered him with her love.

John moaned as he leaned his head back to allow her to kiss him. He needed to feel her, he needed to know she loved him. It was so strange but he felt so insecure but yet secure. He shivered and leaned down. He kissed her as he slid a hand down her thigh and back up to her knee. He brought her knee up to his hip and moaned as he thrust deeper into her. He kissed down her neck and moaned against her. He slowly sat her up as he sat up onto his knees. He held her closer as he kissed down her shoulder.

Celes shivered and wrapped her arms around John's neck and looked into his eyes as she started to move up and down on him at an even pace. She pressed her body closer to his and moaned a little. She kissed him watching his eyes until their lips met and then pulled back and kept watching him. "I love you." she panted in a whisper. "I feel like I was made to love you." she said and kissed down his chin and neck slowly.

He moaned as he leaned his head back and rubbed his hands up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. He moaned again as he leaned back down and kissed her neck. He kissed over her shoulder and moaned as he felt her. He felt all of her. Her love, her spirit, her magic, and her flesh. He needed to feel her, feel all of her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and moaned again as he took in her scent and licked her neck.

Celes tilted her head to the side and shivered she continued to move with John as they became one. She arched her back and moaned and ran her hands up and down his back. She wanted to be only with him. In this moment and the ones that were sure to follow. Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed him again and put all her love and every emotion she felt for him in it. She wasn't going to hold back with him anymore, she was always going to tell him and let him know that she loved him and that she wanted to be his for as long as he wanted to be hers.

John allowed his magic to wash over them. It filled the room and wrapped around them both. "Let me see your colors, Celes." He moaned. "Feel the sensations wash over you and release your colors." he kissed her chin and her lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her honey. He took in her scent and sighed with pleasure. His body shivered as he looked upon them, entabled with the sheet wrapped around them, entangled in each other's bodies, and feeding off of each other's love. "Let me see your colors." he whispered.

Celes moaned and let herself go completely every feeling and sensation washing over her. She started to shiver and cling to him as her body gave into the intense orgasm she seemed to be holding off and didn't even know. She tightened around John and gave a little moan as she came jerking and clinging to him so tightly. She never wanted to let him go, she didn't want to repeat history, she wanted him to love her and she loved him.

John moaned as he orgasmed with her. He closed his eyes as he held her and took in the bright colors of red, white, yellows, and greens. He moaned as he held her and then laid her back down. He laid his head on her shoulder and took in her scent again. "I love you, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

"I love you too." she said and rubbed her hands up and down his back taking in the feeling of him. "I love you so much." she held him tighter.

He smiled as he held her and rolled over. He laid her down and his chest and ran his fingers through her hair and sighed as he closed his eyes. "I have a surprise for you." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled eagerly. "Really? I like surprises." she said and kissed his chest.

John chuckled and pointed at the wall where a red drapery was closed, "Open it and look at what I made you."

Celes gave a little giggle and crawled off of him and the bed and went over and opened it and gasped. "This is…" she turned and looked at him.

"A painting of our first time." he told her as he gave a yawn. "Its what I see when I wrap my power around you." He closed his heavy lids. "You're colors changed again. I'll have to…" he trailed off as he fell asleep.

Celes frowned a little and then smiled. She went over and crawled into the bed with him and then took her place on top of him and pulled a blanket over them and snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

Roman giggled to herself as she crawled into a wardrobe. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had been able to avoid Harry and Lee for an hour now. And in that whole hour she hadn't heard from Celes. Given that Lee _and_ Harry were chasing after her that would be mean Celes had stayed behind with John. "Oh well, more for me." she whispered to herself.

Harry apparated into the room he had felt Roman's thoughts in and turned to Lee and pointed at the wardrobe she was hiding in. He crept up slowly and then swung the door open fast and grabbed for Roman. "Got you!"

Roman screamed and tried to pull away. "Since when do you learn super stealth and ninja quiet!" she demanded and pulled back. She giggled as she tried to pull back. "Evil barbarians!"

"Oh, we are evil?" Lee asked as he walk behind her and kissed down her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Roman fell limp in his arms. "You are both evil men."

"So Harry, should we start from the bottom up and try to find her new piercing or the top down?" Lee asked as he ran a hand up her leg.

"Oh I say top, we already know what's down under." he said with a wink and grabbed for Roman's shirt.

"Wait, no. Please, I beg you don't torture me?" she whimpered.

Lee chuckled and then laid her on the bed. He waved his hand and tied Ro to the bed. He gave an excited laugh as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love opening a new gift." He told her. "So the top, you say?" he waved a hand and her sweater disappeared. "Ooh, how many layers do you have on?"

Harry chuckled, he waved his own hand and the shirt she wore disappeared to reveal a tank top. He shook his head. "At least two more, I see extra straps there." he said to Lee and looked down at Roman.

Roman shivered, "Why is it that I like this and don't want this. I know this is cheating on some level."

Lee smiled down at her. He waved a hand and her tanktop disappeared. "Pretty bra, you have on. Have I ever told you purple is one of my favorite colors? What about you Harry, do you like purple?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, purple is one of my favorite colors." he said and went to wave his hand when he saw the ties start to untie.

"Get your hands away from my wife." Celes said to them from the door with a little dancing smile.

"Oh look, my hero came to save the day." Roman squealed.

"Or to be captured herself." Lee said as he waved a hand and tied Celes to the doorway. He smiled, "Look Harry, a two for one deal!"

Harry grinned and crossed his arms looking at both girls. "Oh I do like this." he said and took in Celes, she was wearing next to nothing just a little nightgown that barely covered her thighs.

Celes glared at the boys. "This is cheating, you are in breach of the rules of sexual warfare according the sub article that if we can't tie up Lee we can't tie up me or Roman either." she said as defiantly as she could raising her chin a little.

"True, _however_ , you did tie me down on the train." Lee pointed out. "And, I have yet to pay you both back for that, so I think this will be good payback. Don't you think, Harry?"

Roman shivered. "You know, he does have a point."

Harry nodded. "I do think." he nodded.

Celes gave Roman a little look of mock hurt. "Hey now, don't make this three against one now. United front wife of mine!" she exclaimed and gave a little whimper. "What are you going to do to me, Mr. Jordan? Mr. Potter?" she asked them switching tactics and turning on her teacher voice.

Lee shivered, "Oh, none of that." he waved a hand and gagged her. "You will see what we are going to do. Harry, as you were doing."

Roman looked over at Celes. "Sorry." she told her as she shivered.

Harry gave a dark chuckle and turned back to Roman and waved his hand and bit out a gasp. "Shit!" he said looking at Roman's nipples.

Celes gave a muffled hiss and struggled against her bindings, she wished more than anything she had a magic self.

Lee moaned as his eyes glittered with excitement. "Oh, my beautiful butterfly." he said as he rubbed her head, "I am going to make you so pretty." he told her. He smiled at Harry, would you like a taste?"

Harry leaned down and nodded. He looked at Roman and then with a little smile he licked one of Roman's nipples and moaned. "Why do you do this to us?" he asked her. "Drive us up the wall and down the other by doing things like this to your body?"

Celes gave a frustrated scream through her gag and tried in vain to get out of her bindings. She started to walk forward and pull on them with her body weight but they didn't budge and she finally just watched helplessly.

Roman moaned as she shivered. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Oh, but let us wait, for a moment, Mrs. McTaggert also has a new piercing." Lee said. He waved a hand brought Celes into the room and pinned her to the wall. "Bottom or top, Harry?" he smiled as his eyes ran up her body. "I think we will have to look from the bottom up."

Harry nodded. "I agree with that. Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Lee with a wicked smile at Celes.

Celes looked at both of them and in spite of herself gave a muffled moan and tried to let herself slide down the wall.

"Oh, don't worry, Celes. You aren't going to fall, I have you good and tight against the wall." he kissed her knees and her inner thighs. "Now let us see what you have hidden…" he trailed off and moaned as he licked at her core. He chuckled and looked over at Harry, "Yep, we have a new piercing." He looked up at Celes, "I am so going to have fun playing with you both."

Harry stood and look around Lee and moaned. "The two of you are going to kill us." he said but his mind started going to places that involved chains and his dark smile spread.

Celes shivered and looked at both of them. She looked at Roman. " _I'm so going to pay for not sticking with you arent I?"_ she sent to her and gave a muffled moan as she tried to regain feeling in her legs again.

" _I think so,"_ Roman told her and gave a little whimper.

Lee smiled as he looked at both girls, "Harry, what shall we do?"

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Oh I don't know, Lee. Maybe tease them and then leave them wanting, tied up just close enough to see and smell each other but far enough away that they can't touch." he said looking at both of them. "The stunt at the wedding deserves punishment."

Celes eyes widened at Harry's words. " _Are you channeling Lee now?"_ she sent through the group connection.

Lee chuckled, "That is a _very_ good idea."

Roman shivered and whimpered as she rubbed her legs together. " _What if we said we are really, really, really sorry?"_

Harry chuckled. "Oh I dont know… what do you think Lee?"

Celes nodded her head. " _We are, we really are. We were just feeling playful…"_ she sent to them.

"Feeling playful, she says. Dragging us to a table, going down on us, and then running away. Oh, not only run away, they had enough time to cut the cake, go around giving kisses, and then left on a long, long, _long_ , week honeymoon and didn't even bother to reach out and send us a mental note of hey, we are okay. How are you? Did Lana give you a hard time. She did, I would like you to know. Gave us a hard time until yesterday, she calmed down a little for Harry until he gave her a taste of the yogurt he was eating."

Roman giggled, "What can I say, she is my daughter." She looked over to lee and then sobered. "Sorry."

Harry nodded. "She is most definitely your daughter. Now every time I hold her I have to give her little bits of yogurt or something equivalent or she fusses at me until I do." he shook his head. "And I swear her thoughts are so evil for a baby barely two months old." he shook his head.

Celes rotated her jaw and finally managed to work off the gag. "Wait, wait one second you can _hear_ Lana's thoughts too?" she asked.

Roman looked up at Celes, "Of course I can, she is my daughter."

Celes rolled her eyes. "Well duh you can, I can hear all of my children as well. I was talking to Harry." she said nodding at him.

"Oh, sorry." Ro gave a little blush.

Lee shook his head, "How did this conversation get onto Lana?"

Celes looked down at him. "Oh well that would be your doing, Mr. Butt-Hurt man." she said with a little wink and wiggled her body as she started to recover her ability to fight back.

"Oh, no you don't." Lee gagged her again. He knelt in front of her and licked at her clit. He swirled his tongue around it and moaned. "You still taste good."

Celes looked down at him as her knees went weak and she gripped his shoulders to stay standing. " _Evil, sweet talking, candyman."_ she sent.

Harry chuckled and went back over to Roman and leaned over her and looked down at her. He dipped down as if to kiss her and then changed direction at the last minute and went for her nipples and swirled his tongue around each one with a moan.

Roman moaned as she felt the heat pool between her legs. It was like this every time. A tongue, a finger, or just a little brush and heat pooled between her legs. She involuntarily arched her back to raised breast for Harry. She whimpered as she looked up at him. "Evil, Koa." she pouted, hoping that would work.

Lee chuckled, "Its okay, Celes. We are just going to tease you for a little bit." He waved his hands and Celes was chained to the wall. "Oh, I must say, I do love this look on you." He looked at her clit ring and chuckled. "Harry, come and see what your beautiful wife did for Roman."

"Hey, she is _my_ wife." Roman protested.

Harry chuckled and with a wave of his hand Roman was gagged. "I think its time we had silence from the ladies." he said and kissed her breasts again and then got up and went over to Celes and looked her over and then took in her clit ring and moaned loudly. He lowered himself to his knees and looked at it. "Oh look, it has Ro's name on it." he said and leaned forward and licked it slowly.

Celes gave a loud moan and her hips rolled involuntarily she started to pant and looked down at Harry. " _You have been learning the fine art of sexual torcher havn't you?"_ she sent.

Harry just looked up at her and chuckled. He sucked on her core and then her piercing again and moaned again.

Lee chuckled, "I like sharing what is Ro's, don't you, Harry?" He asked as he went over to Roman. He dipped his head and licked up her nipple and then swirled his tongue around her piercing.

Roman moaned as she shivered and arched her back into him. " _Please… this is not fair. Just let us go. We promise to be good. We will do whatever you want just as long as you let us go."_ She moaned louder as Lee wrapped his whole mouth around her breast.

Celes gave a high pitched moan as Harry continued to work on her core. She rolled her hips." _Willing slaves anything just stop the toucher_!" She begged them

Harry chuckled and pulled away but continued stimulation with his fingers. "I don't know, Lee what do you think?" He asked looking over at them and moaning. "Oh I want some of that too." He said and rolled Celes clit ring again.

Lee allowed Ro's breast to fall out his mouth with a pop. He licked her nippled and laid next to Ro and played with her nipple. He smiled as he looked down at Roman, "A willing slave? I don't know, Harry. That plan of yours to tease them and then put them close together without them being able to touch seem to be very, very, _very_ appealing." He growled against Ro's neck and looked over to Harry and Celes. "What do you think?"

Harry gave a dark smile and looked at Lee and Roman again and then back up at Celes. "I think thats a good plan. Yes. Let us do that." he said and was greeted with a chorus of whimpers from the girls.

"So we take terns teasing until its time to sleep? We may need to move this to the group room." Lee told him. He leaned down and liped Roman's nipple. "I have such plans for you." he whispered. "Such plans."

Roman moaned and whimpered around her gag.

Harry grinned up at Celes and moved up her body. He tweaked her piercing and then rubbed along her nipple ones. He looked into her eyes. "You have signed away your ability to resist us by adding that one little piercing." he whispered to her and nipped her ear.

Celes whimpered and cursed herself for leaving the warm spot on top of John. She shivered and looked at Roman. " _We have got to find a way out of this."_ she sent to her shivering.

Lee chuckled, "To the group room we go." He wrapped his arms around Roman and apparated to the group room. He laid her down on one side of the bed and tied her down. "Oh, look how pretty you are." he waved his hands and the rest of her clothes disappeared. He smiled down at her as he waited for Harry.

Harry gave a wicked smile and apparated Celes and himself to the room and then picked her up and put her on the bed next to Roman but not too close. He tied her up in place then waved his hand and removed the infernal piece of clothing she called a nightgown. He smiled down at her and then looked over at Roman, then at the way their hair was mixing on the bed black against red and reached down and touched it. "This is going to be such fun."

"I have a plan." He smiled as he waved a hand and a log box appeared in his hand. "I was saving these for them when they returned from their honeymoon. But I think I want to test them out first. He opened the box to two long peacock feathers.

Harry chuckled and sat back next to Celes. "Please, take the lead. I can watch." he said eyes dancing.

Celes gave a little whimper when she saw the feathers. The softest slightest touch on her nipples, on any part of her body lately seemed to drive her out of her mind. She moaned around her gag.

Roman whimpered as her eyes grew. " _So you will take feathers out to torture us?!"_ she gave a growl and tried to fight against her ties.

Lee chuckle, "They were wedding gifts, but two ladies left without even looking at the gifts." he brushed the soft tip of the feather down the middle of Roman's breast. "I have the perfect chain for you, love." Its will wrap around the neck, trail down her chest, connect to the nipples." he brushed the soft tips over nipples and smiled as he saw Roman's body shiver and burst into goosebumps. "Then from there the will come to a connection here, just below the sternum, then the chain will come down connect to her belly ring, wrap around her hips, and dip low into her clit ring."

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. Her whole body shivered with arousal and goosebumps. She whimpered as she rolled her hips and tried to rub her legs together.

Harry watched and suppressed a moan and chuckled and shook his head.

Celes watched Lee and what he was doing to Roman and she moaned a little. She wanted to get out of her bindings and play. " _You are so getting detention for this, Mr. Jordan."_ she sent and received a chuckle from Harry.

Lee moaned as he looked at her. He moved his feather to her. "This is what I was thinking about Celes." He told Harry. "A necklace that tear drops down to her breast and connect to her nipples." He brushed the feather over her nipples and watched Celes.

Celes gave a loud muffled moan and pressed her breasts up a little more and felt heat pool and juices leak out of her. She narrowed her eyes and closed them trying hard to control her shaking body.

Harry couldn't really stop laughing. This was fantastic, the way Lee commanded them and just had them squirming. He had to admire the man.

Lee smiled down at her. "Then the chain will drop down past her navel to her clit ring." he brushed the feather against her clit ring and chuckled. "The chain will have green jewels that will decorate parts of the chain like here," he brushed the feather over her nipples again. "Then some will drape down the chains over her belly, then there will be one here." he brushed her clit again.

Celes gave a loud moan and her breasts were heaving with her pants she looked over at Roman. " _I can't do this."_ she said to her in their private link. " _Its… holy shit thats overwhelming."_

Roman shivered as she looked up at Lee and Harry. " _Go back to John._ " she told her. " _You will be safer there."_

Celes flinched. " _Let me go."_ she sent to them. " _Now, I'm done."_ she said pulling on her bindings.

Lee frowned down at her. "We aren't done yet, Celes." he told her.

Roman looked over at Celes with confusion. " _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, I'm fine. I just don't want to play anymore."_ she sent back to Roman.

Harry looked down at Celes and brushed her hair back looking at her.

Roman cursed herself. She had said something and it sent her off. She looked away from Celes and closed her eyes.

Lee sighed as he set the feather down and waved a hand so that her bindings disappeared. "Celes, talk to us before you leave. We are married and that is part of keeping us together. So talk to us."

Celes sat up and pulled off the gag and pressed her back to the headboard of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm really pissed off." she whispered.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked her as he started to unlock Roman from her binds.

"It's Hi'iaka's fault we've been in pain for all these years. For lives before this." she whispered.

Harry's head whipped up and looked at Celes. "Er, what?"

Roman sat up and rubbed her wrist. "Hi'iaka showed her something."

Lee kissed Roman's wrist to soothe the sting in them. "What did she show you?" he asked. "You might as well get it all out so that we can tell you that you are over thinking something." he told her and pulled Roman onto his lap. He pulled a throw blanket over her to cover her nakedness.

Celes looked at them and then back at her feet. "She had an affair with Kamapua'a." she whispered so low that she barely heard herself say it.

Harry growled before he could stop himself and then shook his head.

"Lohi'au, hold me." Roman whispered. "Please?"

Lohi'au took Roman from Lee and pulled her into his lap holding onto her tightly.

She rubbed his arms and to try and sooth him. "Go on, Celes." he told her. "There is something obviously bothering you and what i said, set it off. So the faster we get through this the faster I can have one of these lovely husbands to scratch an itch."

Celes looked at her. "Do you know what's bugging me? Is that even in a past life I am the reason that the four of us suffer. She had an affair with him, broke his heart and then he became hell bent on finding that love with Pele." she sighed and took a deep breath. "Its just me internalizing… But what's worse is I feel guilty. I feel guilty because I want John, I feel guilty because I'm pushing him away…" she trailed off and turned her head away from them.

"So what are you doing here?" Roman asked her. "I mean, you chose to be with him tonight. No offense but if I chose to be with someone I would stay with them all night. I told you _your_ happiness is just as important. Why are you pushing him away?"

Celes gave a little growl and crawled out of the bed. "I'm not happy, I'm not happy because you are not happy." she said pointing at her. "I'm happy when I'm with him, but I feel terrible because _you_ are unhappy about it. I cant help it. I can feel it, I'm connected to you. I feel when you're even feeling the slightest hint of anything." she gave a little sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just want everyone to be happy." she whispered shutting her eyes. "And everyone is not happy."

Roman squared her shoulders, "You have to take your happiness the way you get it, Celes. You don't have my ability to change peoples emotions. I'm sorry I'm not happy that you want John, I'm sorry I feel that Hi'iaka fucked up our last day by showing you all that shit, and I'm sorry I don't _feel_ happy that you want someone other than us. It's going to take me time Celes! I don't change overnight. I'm sorry!" She tried to get off of Harry's lap.

Celes sighed and walked over to the bed and crawled back up on it and pulled a struggling Roman from Harry and looked at her. She took her face in her hands and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I know. I'm sorry. Don't listen to me. I'm just being stupid." she said and kissed her again and again. "I'm sorry our day was ruined, I'm sorry. I'm mad about that too." she said and kissed her a little longer this time.

"I want you happy Celes." she told her as she sniffed. "But if you keep tripping out over it how am I going to move on. I told you not to worry about me. I have Lee and Harry and you. If none of you have time for me I have other things to occupy my mind. I have the kids, the club, and now teaching. _Don't_ worry about _my_ feelings on this matter."

Celes wiped tears off Roman's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm happy, I am… I'm just being stupid. I'm stuck in my head. Just… I'll go, you three have fun." she said and kissed Roman again. "Until I work this out, I don't think I'm going to be much fun." she said as she started to crawl off the bed.

Lee grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Is that all? It went from teasing you to this nonsense to now we can't play? You hormonal woman!" he told her. "You have pretty head but you need to get out of that pretty head of yours. Lay back down!" he commanded her.

Celes looked up at him and her heart rate picked up and her eyes widened. "I… y-yes sir." she said and blushed. She looked at Roman with a little smile and then crawled out of Lee's lap and laid down on the bed.

Lee looked over at Harry/Lohi'au, "We cool?"

He nodded with a sigh. "Yes, we can't change what's already happened we can only hope to move forward and make it better." he said and looked down at Celes with a tender smile. "I love you." he said to her.

Celes gave a little smile. "I love you too." she whispered back and wiggled a little.

"Good, now that is taken care of. You so ruined my teasing!" he growled at Celes. "I'm going to blister your backside when I get the chance." He told her and then turned to Roman. "You on the bed too." He pulled off his shirt.

Roman watched him as her mouth fell open and started to water. She shivered as she slowly made her way to the spot next to Celes. She loved when he commanded her it set her body on fire. "So… so what are we going… to do?"

"You two are going to endure our punishment. Harry, which would you like?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes.

Harry smiled down at the woman and brushed Celes' hair back then reached over and ran his finger over her neck. "Must I choose?" he asked as he pushed off his own shoes.

Lee chuckled, "It looks as though you already have chosen." he jumped on the bed and smiled down at the girls. He waved his hand and their hands were tied above their heads. "Looks like I get to play with Ro." he sang as he rubbed her foot.

Roman shivered as she looked up at him. The last time he had tied her up and taken her was in Hawaii. She whimpered and moaned at the same time. "Barbarians." she whispered.

"Hey, Harry, do we want to do our same ol' switch routine?" Lee asked as he smiled as he looked at both girls and smiled.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "I think we should." he chuckled and ran a hand down from Celes' neck to her breasts.

Celes gave a little moan and looked at both boys and then back at Harry. He hadn't tied her up in very long time. She shivered.

Lee chuckled darkly as he kissed up Roman's calves and licked the inside of her knees. "The old switch routine will be done nicely." he kissed her inner thighs.

Roman gasped out a moan as she rolled onto her head. "Oh… my… God…" She moaned. she looked down at Lee and bit her lower lip as she watched him tease her core and play with her clit. She moaned as she rolled her hips and pulled onto her bindings.

Harry was kissing down over Celes' belly and dipped down and flicked his tongue over her piercing and then her clit and then dipped it into her with a moan.

Celes rolled her hips and moaned looking down at him. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip and watched him. She pulled on her bindings and moaned loudly.

Lee growled as he pulled Roman back down. He hooked his arm under her thighs and lifted her so that he was sitting on his knee. He pulled her more into his mouth. He licked at her clit and dipped down to her core. He growled against her and sent the vibrations into her.

Roman screamed out her pleasure as she arched her back and rolled her hips. She leaned back on her head and moaned as she felt her juices leak out of her. Her toes started to curl as she rolled her hips again.

Harry growled against Celes and grabbed her thighs, he buried his mouth and nose in her core and shook his head a little then dipped his tongue deep inside of her and then licked back out up to her clit which he flicked and then licked back down to her core and dipped his tongue in rolling it a little.

Celes gave a little scream and rolled up on her head pushing her feet into the bed to lift her hips to push herself closer to Harry. She screamed again and rolled her hips, her juices starting to leak out no doubt down Harry's chin. The thought of that drove her even more wild.

Lee growled against Roman as he sucked on her clit. He felt her juices leak down onto his chest. He moaned as he took in her spicy taste. He swirled his tongue around and licked down to her core. He felt like a half starved man that hasn't fed in years. He flicked his tongue back over her clit and sucked on it again as he moaned. She was close and he knew it, if it wasn't the taste of her juices leaking freely then the tightening hold on her legs told him. He chuckled as he slid his fingers into her core. He pumped a few times and then pressed on her g spot.

Roman screamed as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. She rolled onto her head and screamed again as her juices flooded out of her. She panted as her leg fell limp and she slid down the front of Lee' chest. She moaned as she closed her eyes and whimpered.

Harry continued to work on Celes, lapping her up as she continued to drip juices. He had never encountered her this… wet before and he found he truly enjoyed it. He flicked his tongue over her clit and entered her with two fingers and started pump in and out of her quickly. He felt her tighten around his fingers and chuckled.

Celes screamed out the quick orgasm and rolled her hips a little faster and her body tightened and she gushed out all over his face. She screamed again and looked down at Harry and shivered and jerked as Harry lapped up her juices.

Lee chuckled as he kissed up to Ro's navel. He dipped his tongue into her navel and moaned. He swirled his tongue around her ring and kissed it. "Hey, Harry do you know about this little trick?" he asked him as he dipped his tongue into her navel again.

Roman whimpered. "L-lee." she shivered as she rolled her body against him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, no I've never tried that before." he leaned down and licked the valley between Celes' breasts and then up to her neck and then sucked on the little crook between her collarbone and her neck. He moaned. "Celes doesn't have things like that. Although she does have this." he said and dipped around to the little spot between her ear and neck and licked it.

Celes shivered and moaned turning her head. "W-what the h-hell?"

"Oh, I want to try that. Lets switch and try it out." Lee said as he looked over at what Harry was doing. "It makes her shiver and studder?"

Harry nodded. "Its the only time I can get her to studder." he said. He did it again and chuckled.

"I bet it can get you out of trouble and melt her resolve about things too." Lee told him, "Have you tried it?"

Harry chuckled. "No, not when she's upset." He said. "I'll have to next time."

Celes stared daggers at Lee. "Why did you _say_ that?" she demanded.

Lee smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. "We boys have to work together. I don't like with my mate is in trouble." He kissed her again. "Now where is that spot?"

Harry smiled down at Celes and gently grabbed her chin and turned her head and ran his finger along the spot getting a shiver out of her. "Right there."

Lee moaned he kissed the spot and gently licked it. "Nice little spot."

Celes shivered and looked at him. "W-why do you… n-need m-more ways to make me stu-stutter?" she asked him and looked at Roman pouting. "They're picking on me, wifey m-make them stop."

Lee chuckled, "Harry have you ever done this?" he switched to Roman and smiled down at her. He leaned down and dipped his tongue into her navel. He moaned as he slowly made love to her navel with his mouth.

Roman bit her lower lip as she pulled on her bindings. "Lee…" she panted. "Please…" she rolled her bod and raised herself up to meet his slow thrusts of his tongue. She moaned and rolled onto her head as she started to shiver and fight against the orgasm that was building up. She moaned again and rubbed her legs together. "Lee… Lee… Oh, God…" she squealed as her orgasm washed over her.

Celes' eyes widened. "My belly button doesn't do _that_ to me… oh I want to try!" she said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "This isn't a training session for you." he said watching Roman ride her orgasm. "I'd like to give that a go."

Lee smiled as he kissed Roman. "Thats my baby." He kissed her neck. "See, now you know the secret of why she pierced her navel for me." He switched spots with Harry. He laid down and leaned over Celes and placed circles over her flat belly. "Go for it Harry."

Harry smiled down at Roman and licked his lips and then dipped down and dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled it around slowly.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. "Lee… so mean…" she whimpered. She shivered and rolled her body.

Lee smiled and kissed Celes' flat belly, "If you are good, I'll let you play with her too." he told Celes.

Celes shivered and grinned up at him. "Oh really?" she said with a little squeal.

Harry chuckled and shook his head a little and swirled his tongue in Roman's navel again. "That is a nifty trick." he said hovering close to her as she rolled again.

Roman shivered again, "Harry…" she moaned. "Please." she raised her body waiting for him to continued. She shivered again as she remember how it felt to have his tongue swirled around. She bit her lower lip and moaned.

Harry chuckled and dipped back down and swirled his tongue in her navel again and rubbed the sides of her belly with his hands gently and continued to swirl his tongue around making love to her navel.

Roman moaned as she raised her body up to meet his little thrusts. She shivered and moaned again. She rolled onto her head as felt her orgasm fill her. She rubbed her legs together and rolled her body again. She shivered again and then moaned out her orgasm.

Celes' eyes widened bigger. "Already, oh that is just magical!" she said wiggling and looking up at Lee.

Harry chuckled and held Roman's hips and moaned kissing her belly and then up between her breasts and then her chin and to her lips with a moan.

Lee chuckled and kissed up Celes' body. "Okay, I'll let you try but afterwards back to your spot and take your punishment."

Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Okay." she said and her body started to quake with anticipation.

Lee untied her her and sat up. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

Roman moaned as she rubbed her leg up and down Harry's side. She rolled her body against his body.

Harry moaned and laid down next to her and untied her hands and pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands down over her breasts and moaned when she shivered.

Celes shivered and dropped her head to the side and giggled a little. She shook a little and moaned.

"Hold on there, Harry." Lee told him. "Put the Roman back and let Celes have a turn. Once she has her turn you can have the Roman." He chuckled.

Harry growled. "You totally suck, mate." he said and laid her back down.

Celes gave a little squeal and kissed Lee. "Yay! This is a good wedding present." she said looking down at Roman with dancing green eyes. She crawled over to Roman and looked up at her. Then she giggled and dipped down and swirled her tongue in Roman's navel and giggled at her reaction.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. "So not fair!" She whimpered as she rolled her body.

Celes giggled and continued to make love to her navel and it was the most amazing thing. " _Oh I just love this, Ro."_ she sent to her privately. " _I like when I get new tricks."_

Roman moaned again as she raised her body up to meet the thrust of Celes' tongue thrusts. She shivered and rolled back onto her head as she moaned again. "Celes…"

Celes giggled again and had a sudden thought she pulled back just a little and maneuvered her tongue so her tongue ring also swirled into her and she moaned and continued what she was doing as her own body started to react to Roman's reactions.

Roman gave a squeal as she gave a jump. She shivered harder as she looked down at Celes. "W-what are you d-doing to m-me?" She moaned louder as she rolled her body. She rubbed her legs together as shivered. "C-celes!"

Celes continued what she was doing and ran her hands up over her breasts and knew she was getting close. She moaned and swirled her tongue and tongue ring around in her navel. She ran her hands back down to her belly and moaned again.

Roman threw her head back as she rolled onto it and released her orgasm. She shivered harder and moaned. "E-evil… husbands… and w-wife."

Lee shook his head. "Can you believe this? I show Celes something and she goes off and does it better. "You can't have the Roman, if you keep doing that."

Celes looked up at Lee and pouted her eyes actually filled with tears. "But I liked it." she said to him and smiled down at Roman. "And so did she."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Uh oh, mate, shes turning on the water works."

"The hell she is." he growled and picked Celes up and laid her back down, "No crying." He kissed her neck and cupped her breast. "Trying to out do me with my wife." He kissed her.

Celes moaned and smiled at him. "She's my wife too." she pouted with a little sniff.

Harry looked down at Roman and grinned. "Ready for more, Ro?" he asked her and laid down next to her and trailed a hand up to her breast and playing with the nipples lightly.

Roman shivered and moaned. She rubbed her legs together and whimpered. "My significant others are so mean to me." she looked away from Harry and shivered again. She moaned again.

"Awe, look, you look so cute with that pout on your pouty lips." Lee told Celes as he kissed her. "So cute. So, so, so cute." he told her as he kissed her with each so. He slowly eased into her core and moaned.

Celes moaned and rolled back onto her head and looked up and giggled a little and her body started to throb with her need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips slowly.

Harry chuckled and turned her Roman back to him and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be nice now, how about you take control?" he asked her and kissed her again. "That sound good?" he asked rolling over on his back and pulling her on top of him.

Roman leaned down and kissed Harry. She moaned as she straddled his hips. She ran her hands into his hair and dipped her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. She moaned as she lower herself onto him. She Leaned up and smiled down at him as she slowly rocked her hips. She moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Lee smiled down at Celes and thrust harder and faster into her. He moaned as he kissed her. He kissed her chin down to her neck, he nipped her neck and kissed down to her shoulder. He kissed up to her ear and moaned.

Celes gave a little growled and tipped her head to the side and ran her hands down his back and pushed on his lower back a little and rolled her whole body into his thrusts. She gave little growls and shrieks with each thrust and scraped her fingernail up his back lightly.

Harry moaned and grabbed her hips and lifted his hips slowly and thrusted at her speed. He ran his hands up and down her sides and brought his hands and flicked his thumbs over her nipples and rolled back on his head a little.

Roman moaned as he slid her hands over Harry's hands and pressed his into her breast. She moaned as she rocked her hips faster. She looked down at Harry and smiled. She reached down and pulled him up by his hair. She kissed him harder and moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She kissed down to her neck and sucked on it, she scrapped her teeth against his neck and moaned.

Lee moaned as he bit her neck and growled. He held her tightly and pumped harder into her. He kissed down to her collarbone, he leaned up and licked at her pierced nipples. He moaned as he cupped her breast together so that he could lick at both nipples. He pulled on her ring with his teeth.

Celes gave a little scream and arched her back into him and matched his speed. Her legs went numb and she screamed again and rolled her hips a little faster. She was powerless to do anything. She just screamed with each thrust and rolled on her head and rode out the feelings and sensations running through her body.

Harry moaned louder and seized her hips and pumped a little harder and faster into her. He growled and leaned up and cupped her ass and bit and nipped at Roman's neck and left little hickes and tiny bite marks on her collarbones and neck. He couldn't get enough of her and moaned and licked up her neck and kissed the base all the while using his hands to move her faster and harder on top of him.

Roman moaned louder as she leaned her head back. She pressed into him as she rode him faster. She ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck. She shivered as she rocked harder onto him and pressed her clit to him as he thrust into her. Her moans grew louder in pitch. She leaned back over him and kissed him. She moaned and shivered. "Harry… Harry… please…" she moaned.

Lee growled as he thrust harder into Celes. He kissed Celes as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He suddenly stopped and flipped Celes over onto her stomach. He pulled Celes onto her knees and thrust hard and fast into her. He bit the back of her neck and shoulder. He moaned against her and slid his hands around her and cupped her breasts.

Celes arched her back and pushed into him and screamed. She screamed with each thrust and pushed into him harder and spread her legs a little wider. She dropped her head down and pressed her ass up into the air while he continued to drive into her and with more screams she felt her orgasm start to creep into her. She started to scream his name and she lifted her head again pressed harder against him still as she felt her juices begin to leak out of her and down her thighs.

Harry growled and gripped Roman's ass tighter and buried his face in her breasts and then nipped each one and pulled gently on her piercings with his teeth. He ran one of his hands down between them and rolled her piercing between his finger and thumb and pulled on her nipple piercings again with his teeth. He growled again and liked up her neck and then captured her mouth in a kiss.

Roman screamed into Harry's mouth as she titered on the edge of her orgasm. She dug her fingers into his back and whimpered. She shivered harder as she rocked faster. She already knew her juices were flowing. Her lower back contracted and her thighs shook. She screamed as she stood up onto her knees and orgasmed. She shook in Harry's arms as she felt her juices flow and she screamed again.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and then gave a loud noise in his throat as he thrust a few more times into Roman's contracting core and then suddenly all the energy left his body and he fell back using the remainder of his strength to hold Roman as close to him as possible.

Lee moaned into Celes' neck and as he slid a hand down between Celes' legs and smiled. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it. He thrust harder and faster into Celes. "I love your new piercings."

Celes screamed out a moan and shiver as her whole lower body started to tighten. She spread her legs more and pressed into Lee rolling her hips. She suddenly felt her whole body seize up in her orgasm. She screamed as her juices gushed out of her and she felt her legs getting soaked at she jerked and screamed pressing her forehead into the pillow below her.

Lee moaned into Celes neck as he pumped a few more times then released his climax. He collapsed upon Celes and they both fell onto the bed. He chuckled as he moaned and rubbed his face into her hair.

Celes lay beneath Lee panting and looking at Roman and Harry. She was completely comfortable to just stay this way. She liked it when Lee was on top of her. She moaned and panted and tried reached a hand out to Roman wanting to be connected to her.

Roman opened her heavy eyes and looked turned to look over at Lee and Celes. She gave a tired smiled and reached for Celes' hand. She moaned as she connected to her. She shivered when she felt the coldness of the room touch her hot skin. "Evil, awesome husbands." she said as she closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled in a half sleeping state and waved a hand and a blanket settle around Roman and himself. He groaned and pulled Roman closer moving her hair off to one side and then running his hands through it. "You like evil awesomeness." he said and then fell asleep.

Celes groaned and shook her head a little. "Not… evil… just awesome." she moaned and shut her eyes. "Awesome, spetacular, crazy, wild sex beasts." she moaned.

Lee chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Celes and used her as a body pillow. "I'm still closes to a sex god." He yawned and fell asleep.

Roman shook her head and slid off of Harry. She snuggled under him and sighed. She closed her eyes and licked his shoulder. "Still evil, awesome husbands." she mutter and fell asleep.

Celes gave a little laugh and feeling the heaviness of sleep wash over her she finally gave in and fell asleep beneath Lee.

She woke the next morning early as always for her and forced her groggy eyes opened. She still lay on her belly beneath Lee. She moaned a little and tried to move. She felt Lee's grip tighten on her and his face rub into her back. She moaned again and slowly started to wiggle out from under him. She needed to pee. When she finally dislodged herself she fell back off the side of the bed with a little oof. She looked up over the bed and Lee, Harry, and Roman made little sounds and then settled back down. She got up slowly taking stock of her body and finding it delightfully sore. She dodged off to the bathroom connected to the room and did her business. Then she looked in the mirror at her still sex glowing body and giggled. She waved a hand and her body was covered in a shirt from her stash of John's shirts. They were huge on her and went to her knees. She sighed and tip toed out of the bathroom and then the group room and once she was out of it and apparated to her and John's room to see if he was there. She found him there and smiled. She crawled into the bed and instantly knew he was already awake. "Uh, morning." she said to him.

John grunted and rolled over onto his other side to give her his back. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to pretend he was trying to go back to sleep.

Celes gave a little smiled and pulled on his shoulder. "Kipona Aloha, please look at me." she said to him and then leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"No, Celes." he growled. He pulled the covers move over him. "And you don't have the right to call me Kipona Aloha if you don't mean it, especially when you don't mean it."

Celes gave a little gasp and pulled away her body flushing with anger and hurt. "I do mean it though." she whispered her eyes filling with tears. "I… Roman needed…" she didn't know what to say or how to explain anything to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What? What did Roman need? Was she in danger? Did she call out to you because she was hurting? Was she dying?" He asked her as he sat up and glared down at her.

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "I just… God, I'm just doing it all again. I keep pushing you away to protect her feelings and I shouldn't be." she sighed and shut her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I don't… I didn't mean to hurt you. Its not what I want to do. I want to hold you close." she whispered and pulled his shirt over her knees and buried her face in her arms folded on top of them. She wanted to disappear. "I'm really sorry. I'm doing exactly what she said i was doing. I'm such a fool."

"I told you, in this room its just me and you. Its just us. Why did you leave? Was I not pleasing for you? Is that why you left? I.. I love you Celes. We dont spend time with each other... I... what is it that..." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I love Roman too, but at least I know more or less where she is coming from. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go to her if there is need. But... you wont... allow yourself to love..." he trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I know I ask too much and its not my place. Sorry." He pulled back the covers and pull on a robe.

Celes stood up on her knees and stopped him. "Please just… I love you, I want to be with you. Its just this stupid dream Hi'iaka put into my head. I want to be with you… I didn't leave because you're not good enough or pleasing enough, I left because I cant sleep. I'm mad… really mad. I'm upset because Hi'iaka kept something from me that… that could have fixed everything along time ago. I _want_ you John, I want you so bad it hurts. I want to be your wife, I want to carry your children. I want it all with you… I just… can't help sometimes when I get a little too aware of Roman's feelings… shes hurt… but me? I'm telling you right now, I love you, I want you and thats _never_ going to change. I'm never going to leave you or change my mind about you because or someone elses feelings. Thats stupid of me…" she sighed and shut her eyes sniffing. "Please… I'm sorry." she said holding onto him.

"How can you love me when you only love a part of me." He whispered. He pulled away from her and walked to the door. "I know by loving you I have to accept not just you. I have to accept Harry, Lee, Ro, _and_ all of your kids. Its funny how I'm willing to do that but you can't even do that for me. At least with Ro I now know there is a chance that she can accept _all_ of me." With that said he left their room.

Celes collapsed onto the bed in tears. She wrapped around herself and sobbed. She was such an idiot, she was losing him. She wanted him.

" _You need to want all of him, including the Kamapua'a part, child."_ Hi'iaka whispered.

" _Why should I even listen to you, you could have… done something said something sooner."_ Celes snapped at her.

" _You need to find this on your own, child. Until then I will not be with you."_ she said to Celes and with that her presence was gone.

Celes shivered at the lack of hawaiian magic. She curled more into herself and tried to figure out a way to love a man who had hurt her so much, she could do it though. If anyone could she could find a way to love Kamapua'a, she could. She continued to cry until she fell asleep that way curled in a ball wrapped in the scent John had left on the blankets in their room.

After the holidays were done it was back to Hogwarts. Roman groaned said she sat next to John. Celes, Lee, and Harry were all in the compartment talking. Celes had been depressed and angry for the past few weeks and she wasn't saying why. Lucky for her the train wasn't too full and she was able to find John fast... of course given that she wasn't pregnant she could us her powers freely. Roman look up at John and the shifted so that she was sitting next to him but facing him. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to shift through memories to find out?"

John sighed. "I just pointed a few realities out to Celes." he said running his hand down his face.

She tilted her head and watched him. "You're hurt." She stated. "You're hurt, confused, and frustrated." She got up and laid on the seat in front of him. She folded her arms behind her head. "You know when I need to check out of reality for a bit I go to the training room. Ouch a few bag, maybe kick them. Music, music helps a lot."

John looked at her and nodded. "Good to know, but how is that going to help?" he asked. "This has to do with Celes' inability to love all of me."

"Ah so you two did have a fight. She sat up and looked at him. She frowned at him. "Years of war and fighting and the truth comes our. I have a question for you and Kama and I want you to think long and hard on it. If Kamapua'a and Hi'iaka had a love affair and he truly loved Hi'iaka then why not fight for her?" Tears gathered in her eyes and she straightened her shoulders. "Why go after someone who already disliked you? He loved her obviously he loved her they most likely had many of things in common as you do with Celes. Why didn't you go after her and fight for her love, instead you went after someone else who had no interest in you. Does that make any sense?" She stood up. "Think long and hard on that."

John went to say something but then just nodded. "I will." he said to her. "But might I suggest that you re- read some of the stories? Pele did have feelings for Kamapua'a, she just didnt like his violent nature so she resisted him."

"Still doesn't change anything." She whispered. "You still went after second best." She closed the compartment door behind her and walked down the hall. She wiped angrily at her tears. She went to the troll and loaded her robe and pockets full of sweet. She ate a licorice wand as she walked back into the compartment with Lee, Celes, and Harry. "Chocolates, anyone?"

Lee frowned as he looked up from his book. "Roman!" He growled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She said as she started to hide sweets.

Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Can I have a few chocolate frogs?" he asked her.

Celes looked up from her notebook she was scribbling in and then went back to her notes. She had been doing things like this since her fight with John. She occupied her mind by coming up with better healing salves, trying to figure out Draco's blackouts, and baking which she couldn't do on the train so she was currently working on a pattern grid to maybe trace where Draco was going and what he was doing during his blackouts. She rubbed her cheek to scratch an itch there and left a long grey streak of graphite on it.

Roman gave Harry a couple chocolate frogs. She gave Lee a smile and then licked her thumb and started to clean off Celes quill mark.

"Ro." He warned. "Hand them over."

"I know not what you speak of." She told him as she continued to clean Celes' cheek.

Celes looked at Roman with a little sigh and then looked at Lee. "Honestly?" she asked him and anchored to him and summoned the treats from Roman's hiding spaces. She handed them across to Lee and kept a chocolate frog for herself but didn't eat it and continued on her notes.

Harry shook his head and smiled. Celes was depressed, but she wasnt missing a thing.

"Hey!" She protested and jumped on Lee. "Those are mine. I bought those fair and square."

"This is too much sweets in one sitting." Lee chuckled as he quickly tried to keep them out of reach. "You sugar baby!"

Harry chuckled and watched them and then grabbed a few of the sweets from Lee to hid from Roman for Lee.

As the atmosphere became more playful Celes decided that was her cue to take a step out of the compartment. She closed her notebook, threaded her quill through her bun and stood. "I'm going to stretch my legs." she said softly and left the compartment and headed towards the front of the train where the compartments were bigger.

 _"You can hide all you want, Celes."_ Roman told her. _"But you can't hide from our constant talking and chatting in your head. And if no one else will keep up a conversation with me in the group connection I will just sing._ All train ride long."

Celes growled and stopped to rest her head against an empty compartment door. She slid the door open and stepped in and with her eyes shut groped to sit and dropped her head to her knees. " _Please just leave me alone."_ she groaned in the group connection. " _I have a lot going on up there, I don't need singing Roman adding to it."_

" _This has been going on for the last week and a half. This craps need to end. So start talking or I sing._ " She cleared her throat. " _This is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started it without knowing what it was and they continued singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends._ " Roman sang.

Celes gave a little scream and opened her eyes and banged her head on the back of the bench she was sitting on. " _Fine! What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I'm an idiot? Cause I know that, I get that I really do. I'm idiot didn't see what I had till I lost it. I excel at that. I left in the middle of the night when I shouldn't have and I couldn't even admit that I'm in love with Kamapua'a when he needed to hear it."_ she said in the group connection then gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Stupid Roman." she whispered to no one.

Roman sent her magic self to him her. " _That will due, Cel-Bear. That will due_." Roman nudged John. " _Now you have to go find her_." Roman laid across from Lee and Harry as she ate another licorice wand humming her annoying song.

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and let herself cry again. She did that a lot. But now everyone knew, eveyone knew that she loved someone completely despite the bad parts of them and it scared her to have everyone know that, especially when they all knew the things he had done to her. She sniffed and rubbed her face on the overlarge sweater sleeve she wore, something from her stash of pilfeered clothing.

John tapped on the window of the compartment door.

Celes looked up and gave a little sniff and unfolded from herself and slid the door open and looked up at him. She didnt know what to say now that he was standing in front of her.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "So... uh... damn it Celes I love you. I don't know how else to love besides to give myself completely to you when we are alone. And... and I expect that back too. I know you love the others and you have your needs and wants but... with me will you stay with me... She we are together will you stay with me the _whole_ night?"

Celes nodded. "I'm sorry, I know that about you. I will, yes. Whole night, week, month… when its you and me I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." she whispered looking down at her hands.

John lifted her chin. "I... I know I'm not a good man but I am who I am. I can't change that no matter how much or hard I try."

Celes shook her head. "I dont want you to change. And you are a good man. You love completely, you care so much… you are a good man…" she trailed off and looked up into his eyes and trailed a hand down his cheek. "You both are, you're just hurt and lashing out the only way you know how." she whispered.

Tears entered his eyes. "Thank you Celes."

Celes smiled up at him. "I love you, all of you." she said to him. "I do, I love you."

John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you too. I love yo u so much. It so hard for me to even breathe or think because I love you so much." He told her between kisses.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her. "I know how you feel. I feel like that. Its hurts when I'm not near you. I love you so much, I can't think straight." she said and returned his kisses and then gave a tiny moan as she pressed her lips a little harder against his.

He entered the compartment and sat down with her. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. He took in her scent and kissed a lock of her hair. He suddenly frowned and looked down at her. "Is that my sweater you are wearing?"

Celes gave him an innocent look. "What makes you think its yours? It fits me so well." she said pulling back a little to show him how the sweater fell down past her thigh and pooled there because when she stood it went down to her calves easily.

John threw his head back and laughed. "You silly woman!" He kissed her. "You look like a kid wearing her father's clothing."

Celes giggled and a little wicked smile appeared on her lips. "Well you can always have it back." she said and started to pull it off revealing the lack of clothing underneath it besides a pair of jeans.

John sobered and pulled pulled down. "Woman!" He growled. "There are children here."

" _Celes! Roman won't stop attacking me for her bloody candy. Summon it!"_ Lee told her.

" _No! Its mine and I bought them with my own money!"_ Roman protested.

Celes giggled and without thinking anchored herself to John and then summoned the candy and gave a little gasp when her lap filled with a huge mound of candy. Roman did not buy this much chocolate. " _Well thats new."_ she sent in the group connection and looked down at the candy in her and John's laps.

" _Celes, you are_ my _wife! You helped him over me? I'm hurt... I'm truly hurt."_ Roman told her.

" _You're not hurt. Here, I'll give you something sweet to taste."_ Lee growled at her.

John laughed and shook his head. "And there rises the sexual energy."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Its easy to get Roman and I going." she said with a little wink and then sobered and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

She blushed a little. "Will you… give me a child now?" she whispered.

"You said you wanted Venelope after the wedding." He felt as he watched her. "Why do you keep asking? I mean, I said I wouldn't but you keep asking. Do you not believe I will?"

Celes shook her head. "No, John, I know you will but I want you to understand something about it. I want her to be our daughter. Yours and mine, the proper way. I want her to be you and me… not your demon you 'implanted' in me. I want her to be conceived out of love." she said to him.

John held her chin and kissed her. "There was going to be no other way for us. You keep saying you want my children and I was going to do just that." He told her.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped on him in a hug. "Oh really? Oh yes!" she said and bounced as she hugged him, she had another thought. "We should talk to Dai and Vinny first though… before we… do it." she giggled after she said the last words.

He shook his head and kissed her. He may not do anything else while they were on the train but he would kiss her. Everything felt right when he did.

Celes kissed him back and sighed. She loved to kiss John, it was intoxicating and she never wanted to stop once they started. If he was more of a PDA guy shed probably cause a lot of spectacles but he wasn't and that was probably good. She smiled against his lips and kissed him again. "You are so yummy." she said licking his bottom lip.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I'm happy you think so." He kissed her again and then pulled away. "Now, what are we going to do with all of this candy?"

Roman slammed open the compartment door and closed it behind her. She waved a hand and the door Locke and cloaked over. "Those two butt monkeys think they can cheat. I don't think so." She grumbled to herself as she sat on the ground and picked through her candy. "I'm a grown ass woman. I can eat as much candy as I please!"

Celes giggled and watched Roman and shook her head. "Just remember to save space for dinner. You shouldn't eat too much though you'll make yourself sick." she said to her and leaned down and picked up a couple chocolate frogs and handed one to John and unwrapped her own and caught the frog before it go away and bit off its head.

John frowned and gave her back the box with the chocolate frog. "No thanks."

"And... and they think they are so funny. Get me all hot and bothered and then stop before I could finish. And Harry with his smartass, "sex is like candy. Too much of it can ruin your appetite." Oh, I got something for you, Mr. Potter." She growled. "And Lee..." she trailed off and chuckled darkly. "Oh its war. Cause I can do things they can't." She sang as she waved her hand and all her candy quickly jumped into a bag.

Celes shook her head. "Uh oh, looks like sexual warfare is about to go into overdrive." she said watching her. "Well bring it on I guess." she said with a giggle.

Roman rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly. "I forgot to tell my product on Harry. Now I will get the chance. Except now I can also tested on Lee too. Oh yeah. Now my mind is going!" She stood up and waved a hand. She quickly wrong down a couple of idea. "I'll have to tweak it a little for us. Who is the evil mastermind? I am!" She giggled as she laid down and set to writing out her plan.

Celes giggled as she watched Roman disappear into her mind. "Thats my wife, the mad little woman over there plotting against Lee and Harry." she said proudly. She gave a little yawn. "I'm just going to catch up on some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well." she sighed and shut her eyes and leaned on John's chest.

John smiled down at her as he held her and watched her sleep. He looked over at Roman curiously.

Roman played with the end of her braid as she wrote some more things down. She kicked her feet and crossed out a couple of things. "Success!" She whispered.

"Get it all worked out then?" John asked her.

"Yep! I'm gonna call it the Adult Patented Dream Charms." She giggled as she thought about how good it was going to be. "Except its going to be part of the Nightmare collection."

John raised an eyebrow. "That sounds interesting." he said.

"Oh it is. It _totally_ is. You see I created the Patented Daydream Charms. It give a person a 30 minute daydream. There are all kinds of them. I even cream an adult selection for my store under Rolesque. Well I never thought of nightmares. I mean come on, lets face it. Nobody wants nightmares. However ever George and I figured we can sell them anyways. For Halloween and pranks. Well, I decided to take it a step further. Why not have an adult version for Halloween?" She giggled as she sat up. "I'm so excited. I could just kiss you!" She squealed as she looked over her plans.

John licked his lips and watched Roman, he really wanted her to kiss him. He smiled a little and knew her words were that of excitement but that didn't stop him from hoping. "Sounds like it will be a lot of fun…" he said to her looking at her lips.

Roman smiled and bit her lower lip as she flipped through pages. "For me and Celes, it will. Not for Lee and Harry." She squealed. "They are going to be upset but that will only give us more points." She opened her bag of candy and pulled out some chocolate and ate it.

"You keep score?" he asked.

Roman looked up at him and laughed. "Oh yes. I am competitive." She gave a blush as she looked down at her book. "I mean... it also keeps things interesting too."

John nodded. "Well it always sounds like a good time." he said to her and looked down at Celes sleeping in his arms and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm pretty competitive myself." he said to her.

Roman looked over at him. She took him in and felt her body slowly heat up. "Really?" She asked.

John nodded. "Oh yes." he said to her and did not elaborate.

Damn him. He had her interest and wasn't going to say any more. "Oh. In what kind of things?" She asked as she leaned forward a little.

John smiled at her. "Oh you know, games. Chess, Monopoly, checkers. Things like that." he shrugged holding back a chuckle.

Roman frowned at him. She threw her bag of candy at him. "Dont laugh at me." She hissed at him.

Celes gave a loud snort and came awake when the candy bag collided with her. "Hey!" she said to Roman. "Why are you throwing heavy bags of candy at people?" she asked yawning and snuggled back down into John's chest she hugged the bag of candy to her chest in an iron grip and drifted back to sleep.

John chuckled a little. "I'd be much too afraid to make fun of you." he said running his hands through Celes' hair again.

"And I find that hard to belive." She hissed. She looked at her bag and groaned. There was no getting it back now. Not until Celes woke up.

John just kept smiling at Roman and running his fingers through Celes' hair. "Believe what you will." he said with a shrug and sat back slowly so as not to disturb Celes' sleep.

"Yeah well, I feel your amusement so I know you are laughing." She told him. She looked at him and then looked at the purple bag Celes clenched to her chest.

"Do you want your bag of candy back?" John asked still smiling at her.

"No." She told him and sat back in her seat. She flipped through her notebook. She knew she should go back to her compartment but she couldn't bring herself to go. She wanted to talk more to John. A small part of her even wished she could talk to Kama. She didn't know why but she just did.

John watched Roman flipping through her notebook and felt her emotions coming off her. She was conflicted. He gave a sigh and opened his mouth to say something when a knocked sounded at the compartment door.

Celes jumped awake again. "No don't send the owl without the sherbert!" she exclaimed and then looked around and blushed a little.

"Roman, are you coming back of do we have to come in there and drag you back out?" Came Harry's through the door, he started to unlock the door with his magic.

Roman squealed and climbed onto John and Celes. She tried to shrink herself and snuggle under Celes so that she was hidden.

Celes giggled and pulled Roman closer and cover her with her hair. She liked how this felt, Roman, John and herself snuggled together.

John held both woman and just tried not to ruin it.

Harry got the door open and slid it open and stepped into the compartment and looked around as Lee came in behind him. He looked at John and Celes and then saw Roman there too and his entire idea deflated from his mind. "Uh… I think we should ride out the rest of the trip here its bigger." he said sitting down across from John, Celes, and Roman.

" _Count to five and then open the door."_ Roman told John and Celes. She changed into her snow leopard form and shrank down to a kitten.

Lee sat down across from them and nudged Harry. " _There seems to be hope for your plan."_ He told him privately. He gave a slight nod to the spotted kitten curled between Celes and John.

Celes was counting in her head but only made it to four when Harry shot up and with a little apologetic look to John reached down and plucked Roman away. "Hey! Mine." she said as she started to wiggle out of John's lap to get Roman back.

Harry sat back down with a very unhappy Roman in his lap holding her there and winching whenever to flexed her claws into his thighs.

Roman struggled to get free. She tried to give a roar but all that came out was a squeak most snow leopard kittens made.

"Awe, don't she sound so cute?" Lee gushed over her. He rubbed a finger over her head. "Her little calming spot is right here." He scratched behind her ear and down under her jaw. He smiled when Roman calmed down and purred. "Did I tell you about the time Fleur tried to buy her?"

Celes grinned. "I remember hearing about that." she shook her head. "Fleur would have given anything to buy her too." Celes giggled and reached across and ran a fond hand over Roree's head and then scratched her behind the ear.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think that would have gone over well, I do remember in school people used to say you and the twins had a big cat as a pet." he said.

John watched the little kitten sitting in Harry's lap and found her beautiful and cute at the same time. He smiled and shook his head. Of course she would be a majestic animal like a snow leopard. He was a chicken, compared to that she was amazing.

Lee chuckled. "Yes, Roree was our little pet. See, isn't she so cat like." He scratched down her head to her back down to her tail. Roman rolled her body to follow his scratch. "Gave Mrs. Noris a good run for her money too." he chuckled.

Roman squeaked as she rubbed against Harry and purred again.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her behind the ears and then along her body. "I remember hearing about that. Filtch looked like he was going to lose Mrs. Noriss for days. Carried her everywhere."

Celes thought on the memory fondly and shook her head looked at Roman. "You were so bad in school." she said to the little cat. "But thats okay, cause thats what I love the most about you. You're bad." she giggled.

Roman turned back to herself and moaned as she laid her head on Harry's lap. "Yeah," she sighed. "God, you guys have magical fingers." she shivered and looked up at Harry. "Hey!" She suddenly sat up and tried to move away from Harry. "I'm supposed to be getting away."

Harry chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "No, I think you're suppose to stay right here." he said sighing and burying his face in her hair and pressing his nose to the back of her neck with a little sound in his throat.

Celes giggled and shook her head and then yawned again. "I'm going back to sleep." she said to all of them and snuggled back down into John's lap and fell asleep again.

Roman shivered as she felt herself melt into Harry. "You are so unfair." she moaned. "I'm still going to get you back… I'm going to get both of you back."

Lee chuckled as he ran a hand down her hair. He pulled on it so that she bent backwards and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. He sucked on it and heard her moan. "Its okay, we still won."

Harry chuckled and pushed some of her hair aside and kissed the back of Roman's neck. "We did." he said and held her closer to him.

John chuckled himself and shook his head. "That four of you are quite entertaining to watch." he said to them.

Lee smiled at him. "We basically grew up with each other so we pretty much know how we all think." he lifted Roman's legs to lay across his lap and started to rub them.

"You guys are pawing at me." Roman moaned as she leaned her head aside for Harry. "They cheat, don't believe anything they…" she trailed off as she moaned and curled her hands into Harry's shirt. "...say." she breathed.

Harry chuckled and ran his finger down over her back lightly and kissed her neck. "We do not cheat."

John felt the sextual energy rise in the compartment and held Celes a little tighter to him and rubbed a hand over her arms. "You guys are impossible."

Lee smiled at him, "Have to be, especially with these two. You never know what kind of trouble Roman is going to talk Celes into. We find sexually teasing them keeps them out of trouble and their minds on us."

John nodded. "Uh, good to know."

Harry chuckled. "Its apart of how we manage them. And its gotten harder since Celes has been back in full form." he said pushing his nose into the side of Roman's neck and moaning.

Roman shivered again. "Okay, enough." She said and pushed Harry away. She stood up and fixed her clothes. "I'm going to go walking." She told them. She paused when she looked down at Harry and shook her head. "Evil men." She said and tried to walk out the compartment.

Harry shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Just spend the rest of the trip here, Ro. Please." he said and pulled her back towards his lap. "Come on we have like an hour and we will be there then we can play hide and seek in the house." he suggested.

"Really?" she asked. "I'm going to hold you to that." She told him as she sat on his lap. "Just an hour. I can stay for an hour."

Lee shook his head. "Spoils her, this one does." he nodded to Harry.

Harry snorted. "Youre one to talk, you spoil Celes all the time." he said snuggling Roman into his lap.

Lee smiled as he looked over at her and shook his head. "Amazing how that turned out."

"Summer is the next holiday… well Easter is, but what are we going to do for the summer? Can we go back to Hawaii?"

John smiled. "I know I'd like to go home for a bit." he said to them.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I miss it, we should hide in our house for a week when we get there." he said to Roman.

"I like that plan." Roman told him. "You already teased me before the wedding."

Lee shook his head. "You are easy to tease."

Roman gasped. "I…" she picked up her notepad and threw it at John. "I knew you were teasing me."

John chuckled and shook his head. "I said I was much too scared to tease you." he said eyes dancing.

Celes gave a little moan and picked up the notebook and threw it back at Roman. "Stop throwing things at me." she whined and wiggled in John's lap a little.

"Sorry." Roman told Celes. She looked back at John. "No, you said you were much too scared to make fun of me. You were teasing me! Two different things."

John chuckled. "Okay, Roman." he said in a teasing tone. "Whatever you say." he winked at her.

She raised her notebook to hit him again but looked at Celes and put it down. "When you least expected." she told him. She shivered a little and settled down on Harry's lap, frowning at John and plotting. She would have to stalk him for a couple of day and know his routine find the perfect door and do the whole water in the bucket trick. Open the door and splash water all over him.

Harry chuckled at Roman's thoughts. "Take pictures." he whispered in her ear and then nipped it.

"Oh, I will." She told him.

Lee shook his head. " _You are now on her radar. Congratulations."_ Lee told John privately.

John smiled to himself and shook his head. He liked that he was on Roman's radar now. The next step towards working her resolve thinner he supposed. He sighed and watched Roman and then leaned his head back and turned it to watch the fading light of day go away.

Roman gently kicked at Lee as he tried to read his book and giggled. She was a ball of energy and was confined in a small space. She was also board so anything was bound to happen. She looked over at John and sent her magical self out and pulled on his hair.

Lee growled at her. "Behave." he told her. "Or your shoes come off."

Harry chuckled. "You just don't stop do you?" he asked Roman hugging her closer to him with a sigh.

Roman giggled. "Nope, can't. Got to keep going." she nibbled at his neck, sent her magical self out to John, pulled on his hair again, and kicked at Lee's book again.

Harry moaned a little and shook his head. "Evil little vixen, both of you are." he said.

John shook his head and sent his own magical self out to tug on Roman's hair in return enjoying their little game.

Celes stretched and moaned and opened her eyes and looked around at all of them. "Are you playing a game again?" she asked sleepily.

"Yep, seeing which will crack first." Roman said as she pulled on John's hair again. She slid her hands around Harry as she nipped at his adam's apple. She kicked Lee's book again and giggled.

"Ro," Lee warned.

Celes giggled. "Oh, is Roman picking on my boys?" she said with a little mock pout. "My poor, poor baby boys." she said to them and ran a hand down John's chest and looked at Lee and bit her lip.

Harry moaned and dropped his head back and then looked at Roman and shook his head. "You have to stop." he said and pushed his face into her neck and gave it a little suck.

John chuckled and shivered a little and then pulled on Roman's hair again.

Roman giggled as she pulled on John's hair as she took in Harry's scent and nipped his ear. She kicked Lee's book again.

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at Roman. "You are such a pot stirrer." she said to her and with a little smiled started to pull the big sweater up a little off her thighs.

Harry groaned and suddenly picked up Roman and turned her so that she was straddling his lap and then clamped her mouth as his own dipping his tongue into her and demanding that she return his kiss, he moaned as he sucked on her tongue.

Roman giggled as she gave into him. She pulled on John's hair again and sent her magical self to Lee and kicked his book.

"Oh, that is it!" Lee growled.

Roman giggled and stood up, "Oh look, train is stopping. She apparated out the compartment and waved at them through the window.

Celes giggled and kissed John and gave a little moan. "I think I need to sleep with you tonight." she whispered and got up off his lap. She kissed both Harry and Lee. "Well come on boys, the carriages won't wait forever." she said and pushed open the compartment and caught up to Roman and kissed her neck. "I love when you're bad."

Harry cleared his throat and got up adjusting his pants a little and then following Celes out of the compartment.

Lee growled as he got up, " _When we get to the house, I'm tying her up and tickling her feet until I'm satisfied, then you can do whatever you want."_ he sent to John and Harry.

John chuckled and got up and followed Lee out the compartment. He knew his fun with Roman would end a lot sooner than Harry and Lee's so he would enjoy it while he could. He sent his magical self forward and pulled Roman's hair again and then trailed a finger down Celes' back for good measure then pulled back and started to whistle the Hawaiian love song.

Roman helped the kids get into their carriages and walked back to her own carriage with everyone else in them. She gave a nervous smile. "You know, you three look… kind of aggressive all sitting in one carriage." she told Lee, Harry, and John. "So, Celes and I are going to apparate to the house." She took Celes by the hand. "We will meet you at the house in a while." She kissed Celes. "Honey Dukes time!" She squealed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lee pulled her into the carriage with them. He tied her up and silenced her. "Hold her." He sat her on John's lap across from him as the carriage started to go. He picked up her feet and set them on his lap as she started taking off her shoes. "I'll teach you to kick my book!" he growled.

John chuckled and held Roman tightly enough so that she couldn't get away and watched as Lee began to tickle Roman's feet.

Harry smiled and looked at Roman. "Paybacks a bitch, Ku'uipo." he said with a shrug.

Celes got into the last carriage and watched the Threstles pull her up to the school by herself.

" _Celes!"_ Roman screamed in laughter. " _Help me! They are cheating! Help!"_ She screamed again as she thrashed her body around to get away from Lee and John.

Lee kept running his fingers over the bottom of her feet and chuckled to himself as he watched her.

" _I think I got left behind on purpose so I couldn't save you. I can't apprate that pinpointed but I will help you plot your revenge when we get to the school."_ she said trying to be helpful.

Roman screamed in the group link. " _Cheaters_!" She quickly sent out her magic found Celes and apparated to her. She landed on the ground of the carriages still tied up.

" _Roman, if you don't come back its going to get worse."_ Lee warned her.

" _Never!"_ Roman declared.

Celes giggled and kneeled down and waved her hand and Roman's bindings were gone. She giggled and pulled her up onto the seat then tossed her legs over Roman's and sat close. She reached up and kissed her. "Snog with me till we get there. No sex nazi to stop us." she giggled again.

Roman giggled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She moaned as she pressed against her and then made the boys fell their arousal.

Celes gave a tiny moan and pressed closer to Roman and ran her hands down Roman's neck and shoulders and moved to straddle her lap. She trailed hot kisses down Roman's neck and to her collarbone.

Harry growled. "Now they are just playing dirty." he hissed.

"Those little… devil women! See this is exactly what I'm talking about." he told John. "Don't let them fool you. One girl is bad enough. But when you put them both together…" he shook his head. "Devil Women."

"Theyre like a tiny ball of sexual energy." John said closing his eyes. "And they can never seem to get enough of one another."

"Not just sexual energy… well, maybe Celes, but Ro is just energy herself." Lee frowned and then laughed. "Celes does the same thing. She helps control Ro with sex too."

John nodded. "I've noticed that she can use more than sex to control Roman though." he pointed out.

Harry nodded. "Thats just how those two work." he shrugged.

Lee sighed and shook his head. He groaned as he looked down at his arm and saw both his marks light up. "I'm going to tie those little she devils up. Oh!" he sat up and pulled out a box and handed it to Harry. "Got those chains made." she smiled. "One for Celes and One fore Ro. Just like the one Ro already has. I'll show you how they work later."

Harry chuckled and looked down at the box. "I do love these chains." he said with a wicked grin.

John leaned back and rubbed his chin. "You like dominance." he pointed out.

Lee laughed, "Oh, I do. I really do. Don't get me wrong, I can be just as nice and loving but I really do love to dominate them."

Harry chuckled. "Yes he really does. He and Celes have been bordering on downright mean to one another as of late though." he chuckled.

Lee smiled, "She likes it. So does Roman. She shows it differently, though."

Harry just chuckled and shook his head then looked at John curiously. "How do you like it?" he asked him.

John shook his head. "I don't kiss and tell." he said with a shrug.

Lee chuckled, "I can respect that." he looked at him dead in the eyes. "Don't underestimate them though. They enjoy sharing, and you will learn to share them both. Not with us but them." he shrugged. "They will know when you are ready though. They won't push you into anything you don't want."

John nodded looking back at the carriage that followed them and glimpsing a flash of red hair. He felt the sexual energy radiating from them. He moaned and nodded again and turned back to Harry and Lee and looked at their arms glowing with both girls markings. He was still fascinated that both girls were mated to both boys.

Harry chuckled. "It was an adjustment to be okay having sex with your wife… either of them… with other people in the room. But it also felt right… oddly."

Lee nodded. He smiled at Harry. "We had our fair share of fights." he clapped Harry On the shoulder. "It was… very hard at first. You were open to it but at the same time a part of you didn't want to be open to it. Well for me that was for sure. I was jealous of Harry for a while. It took me and Ro years to finally get together and then when Harry was marked it took him a couple of months to get her."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you know if you look at the wall in the kitchen you can still see where we repaired it." he said to John matter of factly.

John nodded. "Well I won't lie, I think having you two have already gone through it may help. A lot." he said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah." He sighed as he looked out the window. "We protect them. With our lives. I won't lie, its not always easy. I think the when the girls are fighting is when its the most hardest. They don't do like how Harry do, a couple of rounds and we are good. They hold onto things… its more emotional. But if you allow them to figure it out things will work out." he looked at John. "They are both flight risks, though."

John nodded. "So when things get strained between the two of them they tend to tuck tail and run?" he asked.

"Run, make Lee and Celes forget you." Harry grumbled.

Lee nodded. "Roman can be… bad when she is at that point. She can make people forget her existence. The only one we know of that it don't work on is Harry. Its that Hawaiian blood. He has more than Celes and me. So I don't think it will work on you either." He shook his head. "Gave Harry a heart attack and nearly an aneurysm."

"Lets just say after she did that I've probably held her a lot closer than I did before." he shook his head with a little growl. "My worst fear when it comes to Roman is that shes going to leave me… us again." he said.

John nodded at him. "I can understand that." he said.

Lee gave a smile. "Celes has frequent flyer miles though." He chuckled. "She is easier to track down, especially now that we can use the warriors. But Roman has a stronger connections so she usually gets to her before us."

Harry shook his head. "She took off when she got pregnant with Miles." he said shaking his head. "She seems a little less likely to run now that she isn't… mad but I think we still need to keep an eye on her just like Ro." he said. "Celes, when shes getting ready to do something like that, she bakes a lot before hand, uses sex to forget or she just disappears." he shrugged.

Lee gave a sad smile. "Yeah, she tries to feel other things besides the hurt and upset she is feeling in that moment. You have to be in touch with her emotions so you can snap her out of it." He shrugged. "We are working on that."

Harry nodded. "Its sometimes hard to say no." he looked at Lee and gave him an understanding look.

John nodded. "Sounds like… I have a lot to catch up on." he said.

"All in due time." Lee told him. "I… I feel a little storm blowing, so its just a warning." he told John. "There is always a calm before a storm."

Roman and Celes scrambled to quickly dress as the carriage came to a stop. She giggled as she kissed Celes. "Intoxicating woman!" she growled at Celes and giggled.

Celes pulled on John's sweater and let it drop to her calves and then shimmied into her pants. "Just another thing to cross off the list of places to have sex." she giggled and waved her hand and the cloak fell and she looked up at the boys carriage and giggled again. "Come on, Baby Girl, lets go before they catch us." she said slipping on her flats and pulling on Roman's hand.

Roman giggled and jumped from the carriage as it stopped. "Stinky rules in Hogwarts. We should just be able to apparate." She told her. She squealed and ran faster with Celes as she saw Lee running after them. "Come on!" she said in a high pitch squeal.

Celes gave a shrill giggle loving this part of their love play. She kept up with Roman easily and waved her hand to summon obstructions in front of Lee, Harry, and… John? She gave a heated little look over her shoulder and giggled again. "Great Hall! They can't touch us in there!" she said and pulled Roman towards it and then they sped up to the table and took two seats next to Minerva and on their other side was Flitwick.

Roman giggled and her eyes grew, "John was chasing after us?" she gasped as he was the first to enter the hall. She giggled when she saw Lee and Harry glare at them. "Prime seats. How did we get so lucky?"

Celes giggled. "I sent Minnie an owl." she said with a wink. "Prepared. I may have been upset but I know our boys." she kissed Roman's cheek and gave the boys a cocky grin and then started to fill a plate for Roman.

" _Just you two wait."_ Lee growled at them.

" _This war is far from over."_ Harry added.

Celes giggled. " _Love you!"_ she sang at them and handed Roman her plate and started to fill her own.

" _Much love. Much, much love."_ Roman sent them. She drank deeply of her juice and sighed.

Celes giggled and then looked at Roman. "So… things seem better with you and John…" she noted softly as she ate her potatoes.

Roman stiffened and frowned at Celes. "Don't do that." she told her as she ate. "He…" She sighed. "I don't hate him, and he is a likeable guy. So he is okay. I'm trying for you. He makes you happy and I don't like to see you upset."

Celes kissed her cheek. "Thank you… you know for everything you do for me. You're my hero." she said to her and kissed her cheek again and went back to eating. "So how are we going to hide from the warrior barbarians?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to go hiding with John." She smiled. "If I really wanted to hide I would hide in our room." She giggled. "Harry owes me a game of hide n' seek. So I'm going to be running for a bit."

Celes giggled. "I guess I've omitted myself from that game." she giggled again and then looked out over Slytherin table. Damon and Venelope sat on the end close to the doors of the Great Hall. She sighed as she watched them and her heart gave a little tug and she shook her head. "Thats okay though, I can play tomorrow in between classes. I owe Lee a detention." she said.

Roman giggled. "Oh, I want to double team him." she said as she looked over to him. "That crazy wild man needs it. Then the day after we can double team Harry."

Celes gave a tiny moan and looked at the boys. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." she said and ran her hand over Roman's thigh.

She giggled and ate her food. "Is that the only reason?" she told her as she pressed her leg to hers.

Celes shook her head with a little moan. "Oh no, that is not the only reason my beautiful, sexy, tease of a wife." she whispered in her ear and then with much effort pulled away and made herself continue to eat.

Roman giggled and finished eating. "So tomorrow I'll eat a big breakfast and take a snack, because there is no way we will be done to eat lunch." she whispered.

Celes giggled. "We can make something big to eat in the morning. And I can put together little snack packs for us tonight." she whispered to Roman.

Roman nodded. "Sounds good to me." She kissed her cheek and nipped her ear. She looked over to the boys and smiled.

Celes gave a little moan and finished her own food. "I love you, I will meet you in the kitchen tomorrow morning okay?" she said to Roman watching her as she stood.

"See you there." She winked at her. She passed by the boys and left out the side door. Once outside the door she took off running. She turned into her snow leopard and waited outside for them.

Celes watched as the boys headed out after Roman and skipped up and stopped John. "You get to be with me tonight." she said to him with a little smile.

"Oh, in that case." He took her hand and walked out with her. He chuckled as he saw Roman hopping around in her snow leopard form. "You girls are really a lot of fun." he told her. "Even the guys. You all keep things fresh and entertaining."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes well, I think if we didn't we'd all go crazy." she said. "So… you want to see what my animagus is?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he told her.

Celes smiled and closed her eyes and changed into her hawk form and flew over and landed on his shoulder careful not to dig her talons into his shoulder. Her markings changed and now they mimicked her tattoo. She was still white though.

John looked up at her in awe. He ran a finger down her feathery breast. "Beautiful, just beautiful." he whispered. He looked out towards Roman and saw her pouncing over what looked like a lion. Then he saw a bird with long feathers flying. "All of you guys are beautiful." He told her as he made his way down towards the main gate.

Celes whistled along and then landed on the other side of the gate and turned back into herself and rolled her neck and shoulders and grinned at John. "I like doing that but I don't do nearly as often. I worry if I do it and stay that way too long the side effects will kick in." she shrugged.

He smiled at her as he walked off Hogwarts property. He heard a squeal and Roman running towards them.

"Back evil feens!" she said as she ran circles around Celes and John and then apparated.

John laughed and shook his head. He tucked Celes under his arm. "Never a dull moment."

"Not with us." Celes said cheerfully as she heard the boys come running up and they dodged around them. "Guys she appeared." she told them and they both popped out. She looked up at John. "Do you know how to apparate?"

"Uh, no. I didn't finish school to learn how. Kama kicked in when I was 17 and then he made me quite." he shrugged.

Celes gave him a smile. "I'll send a letter into the ministry and get permission to teach you so you can go through testing if you'd like." she said bouncing on her toes as they walked to the house in Hogsmeade not in any particular hurry.

"Really? You are willing to teach me?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'd love to teach you. Every wizard or witch should know how. And turns out I'm a pretty good teacher. And it comes easy to Hawaiians." she winked.

"Really?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Well Ro and I found it easy and Harry picked it up pretty quick. I dont know about Lee though cause we weren't in the same year." she shrugged.

He smiled at her. "Well, I look forward to it, then."

Celes grinned up at him. "I'll write the Ministry tomorrow! Oh this is going to be fun!" she said and skipped away from him a few feet and did a little spin. "So, what do you want to do with me tonight?" she asked him.

John shook his head. "You are always asking questions." He told her. "You should learn to enjoy the moment. Meaning let whatever happens to happen." He told her. "I have nothing planed. "I don't know what I want to do beside just spend time with you."

Celes sighed. "Okay, I will stop asking questions." she said to him and ran back up to him and launched herself at him.

John laughed and picked her up. He spun her around a couple of times then set her down. He chuckled as he watched her hold on to him so the world would stop spinning. "Come on Pockets." He scooped her up and took off running with her in his arms. It was one thing he enjoyed since Kama had awaken. He could run with no problem. He actually enjoyed running long distance and not be tired. There was just something about the feel of his legs muscles stretching and contracting as he ran. Before they knew it they were at the house. He set her down and laughed.

Celes giggled. "Well you have stamina for days." she said with a grin. "Come on track star lets go inside." she said pulling on his shirt and pulling him into the house. Once she got him to the stairs she turned around a few stairs up and kissed him. "You know what? I sort of kind of love you." she said with a giggle and then turned and went up the stairs. She dodged around Lee and Harry as they came down them.

"Sort of kind of love me?" he asked. As he stepped out of Lee and Harry's way.

Celes gave him a teasing smile. "Well okay, not sort of kind of. I really really love you." she giggled and continued up the stairs. "Oh so, you can have your sweater back now." she called and pulled it off just as she disappeared into the corridor that led to her bedroom with John in this house.

John shook his head as he held his sweater and folded it neatly. Roman quietly tip toed around him and then handed him a bag. He looked at in curiously but she smacked his hand as she tossed a few things on the floor from the bag. She then took the bag and pressed her fingers to her lips to shush him and took off. He shook his head and followed Celes to their room. He closed the door just as Lee and Harry were running through the hall and there was a couple of banging sounds. "I'm not opening up the door." He said as he heard cursing.

Celes giggled as she pushed her hair back off her face and let her head fall back in the shower. She gave a little moan and closed her eyes and let the days journey wash away. She had teased John but it wasnt anything too pushy. She heard him come in say something to the boys who were clearly banging on the door. She sighed and opened her eyes and shivered a little and turned up the heat on the water causing clouds of steam to rise up around her and the glass stall of the shower to fog.

"I may pay for that later." he said as he kicked off his shoes and put them away. He pulled off his shirt and shivered. He waved a hand and the fire in the fireplace came to life. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into the bed.

Celes got out of the shower and dried off shivering a little in the cold of the bathroom. She dropped the towel and waved a hand and she was in a long calf length nightgown. She picked the towel up again and used it to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She had a thought and tried to dry her hair with Hi'iaka's magic and frowned when it didn't work. She sighed and smiled at John. She crawled into the bed with him and sat next to him. "All my Hawaiian magic is gone." she said sadly.

John frowned as he pulled Celes into his arms. "How is that happened?"

Celes sighed. "She left me the morning of our fight. She said until I figured things out my stuff she was going to stay away." she gave a little growl. "I figured it out, you can come back now." she said to no one and sighed. "Anyways, the fires nice. Room warmed right up didn't it?" she asked him.

John shook his head and sighed, "You argue with your sprite goddess?"

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, well I don't think we do it as badly… Hi'iaka and I have sort of always seen eye to eye on things. We are very similar… but I sort of blamed her for what happened to us… why we are all in this situation of being reborn and stuff… all the pain attached to it… but in the same respect shes the reason I have all of you too… and I didn't see that part until a couple days ago." she shrugged.

He kissed her forehead. "Well, I am actually grateful to find you all. I like… no I love you all. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for them. Probably still a scrawny runt, with no one to all my own, no family… just Tabby." he shrugged.

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at him. "I'm glad you're apart of our family now. You belong here, Kipona Aloha." she whispered and took his hand and covered her heart. " _All_ of you has a place here."

John smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad." He told her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it. "I love your scent." He kissed her. "Your soft skin." he kissed her again and trailed a hand over her stomach. "And I love when you laugh." he started to tickle her.

Celes shrieked in laughter and tried to get away. "Stop! No!" she giggled and tried even harder to get away and twisted a little and managed to wiggle off his lap and she went to the other side of the bed and watched him still giggling. "Tickling is so cheating." she said to him eyes dancing.

"Really? But you have such a nice laugh. You make me laugh when you laugh." He told her. "There is something about your laughter that makes me smile." He crawled up on the bed towards her. "One more time."

Celes gave a little giggle and when he got close enough she pounced on him and managed to get him down on his back and pin his arms. "No, no, Little John." she said and wiggled a little on top of him and then leaned down and used her tongue to trace the edge of his ear lightly.

He shivered. "You do know I can move with ease, right?" he teased as he started to move his arms up and lift her at the same time.

Celes gave a little shriek and shook her head. "Curse your big body having a super advantage over my little one." she said dramatically and fell limp into his arms in a pretend faint.

He laughed as he laid her on the bed. "Sleeping beauty, I shall wake thee with a kiss." he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and teased her tongue.

Celes gave a little moan and looped her arms around his neck as she arched her body towards his. She felt the butterflies fill her belly. She pulled back and looked at him. "My Prince has awakened me." she whispered with a smile.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. He moaned as he kissed her again. "Celes you have many names." he told her. "I enjoy your names but there is one that I love more than the others."

Celes looked up at him. "What is that?" she asked him running her hands down his back slowly.

"Mom or is Mum?" he smiled down at her.

"Most of the kids call me Mama, but Lark and Nick call me Mum." she said to him stopping her hands in the small of his back. "You like that I'm a mum?" she asked him.

"Yes, its one of your greatest achievements. I think its yours and Ro's greatest achievements." John slid a hand down to her hips and moaned. "I have a secret." he told her. as his eyes trailed down her body to his hand. he made little circles on her thigh.

"Whats your secret?" Celes asked as she shivered felt goosebumps cover her body.

"I… I enjoy watching you women when your pregnant." He told her as he looked at his hand. "I enjoy the spread of your hips, the growth of your belly, and the swolleness of your breast." He moaned as he looked into her eyes. "You two are just so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and gave a little moan. "I like that, you like the best part of me the most. I love having babies. I love them growing inside of me. I love how my body changes and I become softer and rounder." she said to him. "You… make me want a baby so badly. I want a baby, yours." she said to him. She kissed him again and ran her hands down over his back.

He kissed her and moaned. He kissed down to her neck and moaned again. "Why are you so tiny?" he moaned again as he rolled onto his back with her. He looked up at her and smiled. "Look at you. So tiny."

Celes grinned down at him. "It's genetic, my mum was really short too. She was only two inches taller than me." she said. "And I think compared to you, everyone is small." she said leaning down and kissing him and then trailing little kisses down his neck.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that is true. I can put you into my pocket and keep you forever. "I'm not sure about Roman. Maybe just carry her on my back like those little animal backpacks."

Celes giggled. "I'd like to see that." she said and bit the inside of her mouth and ran her hands over his chest feeling the contours of it under her hands. "W-we need to invite… Vinny and Dai… soon." she said looking down at his chest swallowing as her mouth started to water.

John frowned at her and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Celes, don't worry about it. We will get to it."

Celes blew out a sigh and nodded. She continued to run her hands over John's chest and her body started to react to it. She gave a little moan and settled a little more solidly on top of him. She was pressed against him at the hips.

He smiled up at her her. "I love you." he told her.

Celes smiled down at him. "I love you too." she said back to him and suddenly the house filled with a loud exploding noise and shook a little. Celes looked over at the door. "I dont… think I want to know."

John sat up and frowned, "Is… is that normal."

Roman knocked on their bedroom door. "Don't be alarmed." she said through the door. "Just some miscalculations in the kitchen."

"ROMAN!" Lee was heard.

"GET YOUR MAD SCIENTIST ASS BACK HERE!" Harry was heard yelling.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Uh-oh, I hope she didn't blow up the kitchen at least." she said still giggling.

"I'm scared and curious." he told her. "She scares and keep me interested at the same time… like a horror movie you want to turn off but its so good and you enjoy the feeling of that thrill of being scared. You know?"

Celes nodded. "I do know, but I get that when I watch thriller… like sci fi ones. I don't do horror. Those are the devil movies and are reserved for Harry and Roman." she said with a giggle and got up off the bed. "Come on I want to make sure she didn't blow up the kitchen." she said pulling on his hand. Once they were walking out of their room Celes made a little pattern in the corridor to go around Roman's booby traps and then when they reached the stairs a loud banging came at the front door. Celes gave a curious look to John and then skipped down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to find Draco standing there, and he was covered in blood. "Draco!" she said in shock.

"I didnt know where else to go, I blacked out and woke up like this." he said and was shaking hard and he looked like he had lost a lot of weight.

Celes stepped out of the way so he could walk in and kept looking at him in horror and concern. " _Games over, Dracos here and its not good."_ she sent in a little bit of panic into the connection.

Roman squealed, "Draco is…" She skidded to a halt when she saw him. Then to top it off she picked up on a strong second presence… evil presence. "Celes…" she looked at Draco hard. She pulled Celes behind her as she gave a growl. "Draco, what… uh, we need to talk. First we need to get you cleaned up. John, can you take him to a room and get him cleaned up." She looked up at John. " _You are strong. Allow Kama to surface a little just in case you need him. There something really wrong and I don't want Celes too close to him just yet. I'll send Harry and Lee."_

Before John could even respond Draco stepped forward and gave a little grin. "Well I thought it would take you longer to sense the bad." he clucked his tongue. "I'd rather not go with the ancient god if you don't mind. I tend to stay away from them. They annoy me, pesky little bugs." he said and waved his hand and he was completely clean. "I thought maybe it was time we met properly. I mean, I've met the little red head, I like her shes easy to manipulate." he said with a dark sparkle in his silver eyes. He watched them all go on guard and laughed. "You five… wait where are the other two. Its not party until we are all here." he asked.

Roman growled as she felt Pele connect strongly with her. She didn't need to reach out to already know that Lohi'au and Alemana were standing back watching and waiting. "Get out." Pele growled. "You are not welcome here."

A dark chuckle erupted from him and he shook his head. "Or you'll what, burn me up? I'm inside of someone who means something to you. So you won't hurt me. And honestly you can't." he said and with a flick of his wrist Celes was no longer standing behind Roman but he had her pinned to his body.

Celes gave a little growl and went to push her power out and get away from him but nothing happened.

"Don't get it twisted, dark one." Pele said as she slowly heated Draco's temperature. "I have other ways of burning you."

He gave a cough and a sputter and bent a little and dropped his head and then started to laugh and looked up at her. "Youre singeing my cloths, little goddess. And I quite like these cloths." he said pushing her power back on her with ease.

Celes stomped on his foot and when he gave a little growl she tore away from him and ran to stand half behind Kama.

"Oh you little brat." he said and shook his head. "I will get you for that, but no matter. I dont need you right now."

Pele took the heat easily. She smiled when she saw Draco start to sweat. "You are still in a human body. A human's body can take so much heat before it starts to break down. Body temperature is tricky."

Something flared inside of him and in an instant he was nose to nose with the goddess. "You , little goddess, are not that clever are you. I am a Kitsune. I am ancent, I am a trickster, and I have centuries of knowledge and power at my finger tips. This body, it is fortified by me. But you're right your little parlor trick is getting to me. I'm not quite done cooking yet." he pulled away. "So, it was nice to meet you. I will see you again." he said and in a cloud of purple grey smoke he was gone.

Celes stood with her mouth a little open shaking. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Pele slammed the door. "kitsune, he said." She growled angerily. "How _dare_ he come onto _my_ territory and threaten us. To _our_ sancuary and peace!" she gave an angry scream. She turned and looked up at Kama then saw Lohi'au walked in from the parlor area and Alemana from the kitchen. " _Roman, we need to go to Japan. That little Ramen shop keeper had been protecting you and Alana the whole time you went."_ Pele told her.

" _How do you know that?"_ Roman asked her.

Pele chuckled. " _Just because you couldn't feel it don't mean I couldn't feel it."_ She looked at everyone. "We need to go to Japan."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "The lady in the shop." she said and turned internally. " _If ever there was a time or you to come back now would be good. Without you I was…"_

" _Child, I never left you. Not really. But that thing, it was more powerful than my sister weather she will admit it or not."_ Hi'iaka said.

Celes let out a sigh. "Fantastic." she said sarcastically and looked around at everyone with their spirits forward. She timidly reached up and wrapped a hand around Kamapua'a's arm, her body filled with comfort in the touch.

Lohi'au looked around at them and crossed his arms and looked at Pele. "Japan then." he said.

Alemana nodded. "Japan."

Pele waved a hand to change her clothes and shoes. She grumbled as she twisted her hair. "The nerve! I'll kill him!" She took a deep breath and counted. It was one of the things she had picked up over the years. She looked up at Kama and Hi'iaka. Her eyes softened when she looked at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Hi'iaka gave her sister a smile. "I am fine." she said to her and stepped out from behind Kama and waved her hand also changing into something more suitable for public and twisted her hair up on top of her head. She then stepped into Pele's arms and sighed closing her eyes. "Unharmed." she whispered.

Kama watched them and with a flick of his wrist he was dressed. "Well are we going to Japan or are we just going to stand here and watch Pele and Hi'iaka have a love fest?" he asked them all.

Lohi'au shook his head at him. "Let them have their moment, Kamapua'a." he said to him a little harsher than he had intended.

Pele sighed as she took in her sister's Hawaiian ocean scent. "Sorry," She said as she looked up at him. "Come on, Alemana." She looked over to him as he walked closer. He took Hi'iaka's hand and then apparated. Pele looked up at Kama, "Can you get there or do you need help to get there?"

Kama gave an irritated growl. "I can…" he looked down at her and bit back the cocky remark. "I would be honored if you helped me Pele." he said.

Lohi'au came up on her other side and took her hand. "Take us away." he said to her as he watched Kama lace his fingers with hers.

"Don't be rude." Pele told him. "I'm trying to be civilized here." she kissed his hand then she offered her other hand to Kama. "Apparently we _all_ have to get along." she told both of them.

Lohi'au gave a sound in his throat but nodded. "I was being civil Pele." he said to her softly.

Kama just took Pele's hand and waited for her to take them to Japan.

Pele looked up at Kama and gave a little blush. "Thank you," she told him. "For, having our backs."

Kama looked down at Pele and his face softened a little. "For you, I would do anything." he said to her.

She nodded and took a deep breath. She apparated them to Japan, a block away from the ramen shop. She let go of both Lohi'au and Kama's hand. She wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and squealed. "You smell so good." she told her and giggled.

Hi'iaka giggled. "You smell pretty good yourself, but what took you so long did you stop in Hawai'i to see the lolo kuma or something?" she asked looking at her sister and then the others.

Pele chuckled, "Something like that." she looked over at the guys. "We have our work cut out for us with them." She whispered.

Hi'iaka nodded. "I have a lot to make up for." she said glancing back at Kama and her husband. "A lot." she said and kissed Pele.

"Yeah, well, everything will be fine. It works out for this life. I'm… excited about it." They walked to the shop and stepped inside. Pele sat at the table they usually sat when Roman was pregnant with Alana. She looked around and watched the men sit.

"You return. You bring baby?" Rima asked as she came over to the table. She looked at everyone and sensed the change. "Shit just hit the fan, didn't it?" She asked dropping her broken act.

Pele smiled, "Oh, I like her." she said to Hi'iaka and looked down at her. She cleared her throat. "But you are the only girl for me. I swear."

Rima laughed, "Awe, I was hoping we could get a little something else going on. I know my wife is open to new experiences." She winked at Roman and smiled at Celes.

Hi'iaka shook her head. "No." she said simply. "We arent here to talk about our… sex lives. We are here about the kitsune that just paid us a nice visit using… my friend as a host."

"Shit." she sighed. "Okay, let me get my wife and close down. Would you guys like anything? Ramen, water, sake?"

"I wil have some sake!" Pele said. "Now that I know I can have."

Hi'iaka nodded. "Me too, what the heck. We should live a little while we are here." she said with a smile.

Lohi'au watched the girls then nodded. "I will just have water." he said.

"Party pooper." Pele mumbled.

"I'll have water too." Aleman said.

"Party pooper number two."

"Well hell, I'll have some sake." Kama said crossing his arms and sitting back.

Lohi'au shook his head. "You will need someone to drag you out of the gutter, my love." he said to Pele.

Hi'iaka giggled. "Gonna get a little tipsy there sis?" she asked her.

"I had a traumatic experience, my nerves are bad, I think I will get a little tipsy… And I can hold my own liquor." She smiled. "Unlike, Lohi'au over there." she teased.

Alemana coughed as he covered a chuckle.

Lohi'au looked at Alemana. "Not cool." he said to him. "Brotherhood, warriors code. No laughing at my pain!" he said.

Hi'iaka giggled and licked her lips. "Well maybe we can have a little…" she trailed off and looked at the boys then sat away from her sister a little. "Um, later yeah?"

"Sorry, had something in my throat." Alemana told Lohi'au.

Pele shook her head. "Fine, we have a party later." she shook her head and smiled. She looked over at Kama. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. She watched as Rima cleared everyone out.

Hi'iaka turned her own eyes on Kama and watched him sitting there all stoically. He didn't look at any of them in particular. She had an urge to reach across the table and touch his hand. She did so and smiled at him a little.

Kama looked down at her and pulled away. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He was still the outsider. He knew better, it was better to band with them to fight this new enemy and then get back to doing his business of trying to get to Pele.

"Kama, don't make her sit on your lap. She small enough to do it." Pele teased him.

Hi'iaka smiled at him a little bigger. "I should. It would be funny to see his face." she said. When she was with her sister she seemed to always get dragged into some game with her.

Lohi'au shook his head. "Why is it you two have always been this bad? When I met you after all the dieing in some lavaness you were the same way."

"I like playing games with Hi'iaka. She keeps me young. Reminds me not to take things so seriously. Besides, everyone here has very pretty smiles." She turned to Alemana and poked his cheek. "Besides Hi'iaka starts _everything._ "

Hi'iaka gave a little mock outraged look. "I do not, Pele. You were the one who thought it would be fun to errupt the volcano on the big island and then suck it back in just to watch the mortals freak out." she said to her pointing and then she tickled her for good messure.

Pele squealed as she crawled into Alemana's lap to get away from her sister. "Well, you have to admit it was funny."

"Oh yes it was funny." Hi'iaka said and followed her onto Alemana's lap without a second thought and continued to tickle her. "It was really funny, but you started it. I only started little things like… water fights." she said as she continued to tickle Pele.

Aleman chuckled as he held Pele for Hi'iaka. "Still a trouble maker no matter who you are. I swear she fills Roman's head with things to do to us." He groaned. "You didn't see the kitchen did you?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Pele squealed.

Hi'iaka stopped tickling her sister and looked up at Alemana. "What did she do to our kitchen?" she asked him.

"Yeah, what was that loud explosion?" Kama asked now curious.

"No, that wasn't my…" Pele trailed off as Alemana covered her mouth.

"I don't know how she did it but all I know is there is water all over the place and the kitchen seems a little detached from the house."

Hi'iaka squinted at Pele. "You…" she said and gave a little leap and pushed Pele off Alemana's lap and they landed on the floor and she sat on top of Pele and tickled her mercilessly. "You are so cleaning that up when we get home!"

"Lohi'au… he… he…" she trailed off as she laughed.

Lohi'au laughed down at them. "I don't know, I'm not sure I want to suffer the wrath of Hi'iaka." he said to Pele.

Pele gasped as she took hold of Hi'iaka's hands and looked up at Lohi'au. "You would leave me to my torture?" She looked up at her sister. "He set the trap off and _watched_ it. Why do you think he was covered in flour?"

Hi'iaka looked down at Pele and then kissed her and gave a tiny moan and then got off her sister and went over to Lohi'au. "I think we need to have a talk, Pilikua." she said to him and climbed onto his lap straddling him.

Lohi'au grabbed her hips automatically. "Really? I think I may like this talk." he said.

Hi'iaka gave a wicked little grin and then trailed little kisses down his neck and waited for him to moan and then crawled off his lap and into Kama's and gave a little smile. "Did you like that?"

Lohi'au growled. "Evil woman."

"HA! Punishment by denial!" Pele told him. "You denied me my rescue and she denied you your play."

Alemana leaned down and picked Pele up. He kissed her down her neck and then sat her on Lohi'au's lap. "Served on a silver platter."

Lohi'au smiled at Pele and moved her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. "Oh yes, hes a good friend." he moaned against the back of her neck.

Hi'iaka giggled as she watched them and crossed her arms. "Oh well, hes got you now doesn't he? You should still pay a little it was your booby trap." she said.

"Not fair! They were…" she trailed off and moaned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that?" Alemana teased.

Hi'iaka laughed. "I think she was going to say that they were teasing me." she said with a giggle. She looked up at Kama and gave him a little smile again.

Lohi'au chuckled and licked down to the collar of Pele's shirt and brought his hands around to her front and teased her with the idea of him cupping her breasts. "We were just playing hide n seek, shes the one who added the booby traps." he moaned.

"I… had to even the score…" she arched her back to press her breast into his hand. "...somehow."

"You do know you guys are insane, right?" Kama told them. "Each and every one of you."

Hi'iaka looked up at him and dared to run a hand up his chest. "There was once a time when you liked that." she whispered to him.

Lohi'au moaned and shut his eyes leaning forward a little and kissing Pele down her neck. He licked back up it and massaged her breasts and ran his thumb over her nipples.

"That was then, this is now." Kama told her. He looked over at Pele and gave a groan.

Pele smiled at him as she leaned back on Lohi'au. "You need to loosen up, Kama. Enjoy this life for once."

Hi'iaka gave him a sad smiled and reached up and kissed him. "I'm sorry." she said and slipped off his lap and went over to the empty chair next to Alemana. "You think they will have sex?" she asked him.

Alemana chuckled, "Those two? I think its possible… very possible."

Lohi'au wasnt paying attention anymore to anything but Pele's scent and her body reacting to him. He trailed one of his hands down over her belly and teased the waist of her pants and then slowly started to dip his hand inside of them.

Hi'iaka gave a little moan and pressed her own legs together as she watched them. "We should put up a cloak." she said her breathing coming shorter now.

Alemana obliged as he pulled Hi'iaka onto his lap and kissed her. "You seemed to need help." He moaned.

Pele shivered and rolled her hips. She looked at Kama and curled her finger at him. "Come here." she told him. "Just once, allow yourself to give in."

Kama was still touching his lips that tingled from Hi'iaka's kiss. He scooted closer to Pele and Lohi'au and reached out slowly and touched Pele's breast and gave a little moan.

Hi'iaka watched them and then turned back to Alemana and kissed him grinding her hips against his. "How is this going to work?" she asked him and moaned. "Wait I know you can take me, then Lohi'au, then I can have Pele and then if we have time maybe Kama too." she moaned and trailed little kisses down Alemana's neck.

Lohi'au opened Pele's pants and dipped his fingers into her and moaned as he lifted his own hips to press her more firmly against Kama's hand.

Pele moaned as she pressed back against Lohi'au's hips. She pulled Kama towards her. She cupped his face and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth as she swirled her tongue in his mouth. She moaned again as she tasted him. "What do you want, Kama?" she whispered.

Kama shivered. "You, Pele." he whispered back to her. "Always I have wanted you."

"Don't lie to yourself, Kama." she told him as she looked into his light brown eyes. She turned to look at Hi'iaka. "She still love you too." She looked back at him. "You chased me all this time but it was her you wanted too. Its okay to have us both. We will love you."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two of them now, Hi'iaka was holding her breath.

Kama looked at Pele and then over at Hi'iaka then back to Pele. "She broke my heart." he whispered.

Pele pressed her forehead to his. "She was young. She didn't know any better." She whispered. "She still loves you."

He looked back at Hi'iaka. "Is that true?" he asked her.

Hi'iaka nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yes." she said to him.

"Stop lashing out and allow us to heal you." Pele whispered. "Let us love you. Let _her_ love you."

Kama nodded. "I… I can do that." he said and looked back at Pele and then back to Hi'iaka. "I can love both of you." he whispered and suddenly something clicked into place inside of him.

Pele smiled down at him. "There you go, don't that feel better?" she asked him.

Kama nodded and smiled. "Yes, I do." he said and then laughed. "I really do." he said and kissed her enthusiastically. "Thank you Pele." he said to her.

She giggled and kissed him. "You are so cute!"

Kama wrinkled his nose. "I'm sexy, not cute." he said to her.

Hi'iaka gave a watery giggle.

"What do you think Lohi'au? Cute or sexy?" Pele asked him.

Lohi'au chuckled. "Definitely cute, like a little puppy." he said. "We could call him Spot and her could be our own."

Alemana laughed. "I'm the sexy one."

Hi'iaka nodded. "Yes, I'm forced to agree with that one. He is the sexy one." she said with a grin.

"And don't anyone of you forget it too." Alemana laughed.

Pele laughed and pulled Kama up so that he sat between the two men. "Well now _we_ are synced." She frowned and shook her head as she felt Roman's discomfort.

Hi'iaka frowned. "Your little host is so stubborn." she said shaking her head. "That child needs a stern talking to and a tanning of the bottom." she said with a little shiver.

"You can try it but I rather be doing other things." Roman told Hi'iaka as she gave her a hot look. "I don't care if I get worn out easily, just keep doing your thing." Pele gave a lugh as she gain control. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I love my little host."

Hi'iaka gave her a heated look. "So do I dear sister, so do I." she said and shivered and rubbed herself against Alemana with a moan.

Alemana moaned. "So do I." he wrapped his arms around Hi'iaka and looked over at Pele. "She has a lot of heart."

Lohi'au nodded. "And fire." he said wrapping his arms around Pele and buring his face in her hair smelling the faint smell of volcanic ash and Hawaii on her. He moaned the mood of before was all but gone. "We should take down that cloak, we have business Alemana." he said snapping into warrior mode again.

Alemana gave a groan and broke his kiss with Hi'iaka. "Little devil woman. You started this whole thing." He told her as he took down the cloak.

Hi'iaka gave him a wide eyes innocent look. "Did I? Well thats just rediculous Alemana, why would I ever do a thing like that? I'm shy and timid, when have you ever known me to be bold?" she teased him.

Aleman snorted and cupped her face. He turned her to look at Kama. "Do you believe that face?"

Hi'iaka made her eyes bigger and allowed them to fill with tears and a pout to form on her lips.

Kama looked at her and groaned. He leaned back, "Lohi'au?" he asked.

Lohi'au glanced at Hi'iaka's face and laughed. "Oh no, I've never believed that face." he said. "It usually means shes trying to get out of something."

"Thats because she can be cute like a puppy too." Pele squealed as she crawled over Lohi'au and laid on Kama's lap. She pulled Hi'iaka down and kissed her. "My little puppy." she kissed her again and moaned as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted her.

Hi'iaka gave her own moan and pressed closer to Pele and swirled her tongue around Pele's then pulled away. "It had been too long." she said and was filled with heat and wanting for her.

"Kama, do you mind if I have her tonight? I mean if its okay with your host that is."

John looked down at the two of them and sighed. "I'm okay with it." he said with a shrug. Kama simply shook his head when he came back. "I guess thats a yes."

Pele squealed and kissed him. "Thank you." She leaned back down and kissed Hi'iaka. "You are mine." She growled.

Hi'iaka shivered. "I always have been." she whispered and kissed Pele once more and then sat up a little and kissed Kama and then settled back into Alemana's lap when Rima came back over.

"See, we could have talked about our sex lives!" Rima told them.

"Rima, don't tease them." a blond said from behind her. She smiled at them. "Sorry about the wait, I'm Charlie."

Pele sat up and smiled. "Hi. I'm… Pele. My host is Roman." she greeted.

"See I told you! Didn't I tell you!" Rima said excitedly.

"Rima, calm yourself." Charlie told her.

"Sorry."

Hi'iaka smiled. "I'm Hi'iaka, my host is Celes." she said to them.

Lohi'au nodded with a smile of his own. "Lohi'au, my host is Harry Potter." he said.

"Oh, yeah say it like that why don't you." Alemana told him. "I'm Alemana, my host is Lee."

Kama looked at the women and sighed. "Since we are doing rolecall. I'm Kamapua'a although these four tend to call me Kama, and my host is John." he said with a smile.

"What? He's famous. Maybe these ladies have heard of the The chosen One." he said.

Hi'iaka shook her head. "My host is now displeased with you Pilikua." she said with a laugh. "Very very displeased." she giggled.

Pele shook her head. "My host said to tell you one word. Hermione."

"I told you! Charlie! Look, we have acient goddesses and gods here! I told you it was them." Rima said shaking her wife's arm.

"Rima, Rima." Charlie told her. "Please forgive her. She has been following your story for a long time. Even came up with a few theories of her own." She sat down next to her her wife across from them.

"I got to kiss Pele!" Rima said excitedly and squealed.

Hi'iaka gave a little smile and repressed a growl. "So theories? About us, the five of us?" she asked Rima moving the conversation away from another woman kissing Pele.

Rima smiled at Hi'iaka. "Oh you are so cute too! I could kiss you too!"

"Rima," Charlie told her.

"Sorry. Sorry. Theories. Yes, so I have followed you all since the reports of Aleman's awal, well my family and I. And then heard the tale of what happened and the report of when you were first reborn. So, I have followed along for a while. You poor people. Anyways I knew that the only way it would work about between you all was if you all learned to accept each other. You five are stronger when you are together. Lord knows we need you five together in order to get rid of that disgusting thing."

"Ah! Disgusting thing." Pele said. "Do you mean that Kit… Kit whatever."

"Kitsune, sister." Hi'iaka supplied for Pele with a laugh.

"Whatever, the bastard had the balls to come into _our_ peaceful home and declare war. I don't take threats lightly. _Especially_ , when it goes after my sister!" she growled.

"Pele, please. I am fine, calm yourself." Hi'iaka said reaching across Kama to touch her sister and help sooth her anger.

Pele took a breath and counted. "I'm good. I'm good."

"I tried to protect you and the baby." Rima told her. "You awakened it when you arrived here the first night." she told Pele. "You have power on you. No matter how much you try to mask it very old things can still feel it. Then it didn't help that both you and Kama came together. That is when it became really active."

"What do you mean you tired to protect me and the baby?" Pele asked.

"Well, because you would come in every night I was able to placed a small protection shield on you with just a simple touch. It was until I felt the the evil one strongly on you." She smiled. "It was why I started sitting by you and… acting clingy. I had to put a stronger protection shield on you."

"Why just me?"

"Well, I don't know. I just…" Rima shrugged. "It felt right. I guess because you were the weakest at the moment."

Charlie smiled at them and rubbed Rima's back. "Okay, lets start over. My wife is a Kitsune as well. Now before you get all up in arms shes a good one. The one that is after you is an ancient power that was dormant until the power of Pele came and awakened it when you showed up in our shop the first time. My wifes kind of kitsune are the protectors of this secret and with that comes the responsibility to protect anyone and anything the evil kitsune wants. So that, was you. She protected you because it is in her blood. Passed from daughter to daughter. This ancient kitsune is a dormant trickster god that actually all of the kitsune derive from. Oh, ha Kitsune, or nine tailed fox." she said winking at them as she continued to rub Rima's back to relax her.

"A nine tailed fox?" Alemana asked.

"Oh the ones that Ro watches on tv. The cute ones in the cartoon." Pele told him.

"Yeah! Thats me! Well… sort of." Rima told them.

"Its a lot more involved than that. She can turn into that but her tails…" Charlie produced a wand and waved it and a long box came towards them and landed softly on the table. She opened the case and showed them all. "These are Rima's tails. When she breaks one they produce four to six warriors. With each tail she uses she gives up a part of her life force though. Once they are all gone, she dies." Charlie said looking at Rima sadly. "As you can see she has used four. Oh and before I forget the official name for this evil is Nogisune." she said.

Pele frowned. "What does it want with us? We didn't do anything to it. We are just trying to get our lives in order and break a curse."

"To put it plainly, he wants to play. He's a trickster, he likes his games and found someone to focus them on." Charlie shrugged.

"He wants to play…" Pele frowned. "So… we can't use our magic can we? Its more of a mental thing logical thing."

"Like outsmarting it?" Alemana asked?

"Wait, first thing first." Kama said. "How did it get inside Draco?"

Hi'iaka looked at them. "I actually think… Celes figured it out when she wasn't talking to John. Pele's power awakened the Nogitsune and it read her companions thoughts. He found Draco and took him after she brought Celes here." she said shrugging.

Lohi'au frowned. "Why Draco?"

"Because he is close to the heart of your group." Charlie said simply.

Roman sputtered. "No he isn't." she scuffed and crossed her arms looking away. Pele pushed her back down and shook her head. "Sorry about that."

"So… because he is close to Celes it went after him?" Alemana asked. "So, he is after Celes?"

"Not just her, but because she is the heart, she is all of your weak point. He gets to her he gets to all of you and you are forced to play his game." Charlie said she looked at Hi'iaka. "No offense."

"None taken, I am the weak point." Celes shrugged and looked down blushing a little when she looked back up Hi'iaka was back.

"Just because you are the heart don't mean you are weak, Celes." Pele told her. "It also means you are strong. You are a healer, you should know that. One of the strongest muscles in the body is the heart but its also protected with layers."

Alemana held Hi'iaka/Celes tighter in his arms. "So, Pele/Roman woke the little shit up. It read our minds, found Draco, and now it wants to get to Celes to control us to play his games…" He looked at Kama and Lohi'au, then he looked back at Charlie and Rima. "What kind of games exactly?"

"Oh anything from figuring out a simple puzzle to stopping a bomb to mass murder." Charlie said. "He just wants to cause pain and wreak havoc."

Hi'iaka frowned and shook her head pursing her lips. "Well we just won't play." she said.

Lohi'au look at her. "I dont think it works like that, Nani." he said to her.

Pele talked back and forth with Roman. She felt Roman's excitement. It was something new… something to challenge her mind. At the same time she was pissed because she had been to Japan many times before and nothing happened. She soothed Roman and frowned. "So Nogitsune has taken over Drago… how do we get him out and… how do we kill the damn thing? That's what I'm asking."

Charlie gave a sad smile. "Your friends life force is attached to the Nogitsune's now. There is a way to separate them but even then if you do, Draco will start to die as his doppelganger Nogitsune will get stronger. You can't kill him though, you can trap him but you need a special box made out of a certain type of wood and its very hard to come by. Rima and I have already started scouring the world for it." she said to them.

Celes perked up at that. "I can do that too, I'm very good at finding obscure things." she said.

Lohi'au/Harry had basically stayed out of main conversations. As was their normal play the played it close to the chest and went on as the other reacted. He kept his arms crossed as he continued his exchange with Harry on ways to make their homes at least safe from the Nogitsune.

"So I guess podding it with electroshocks wasn't a very good idea." Pele said. She still chuckled and shook her head. "So you say we can trap the Nogitsune. How will that save Draco if he can't live without him now?"

Charlie smiled. "When you trap the Nogitsune it should sever the connection it has to your friend and he should be fine regaining his own life force back."

Celes sat in Alemana's lap and closed her eyes. "Should, meaning it may not work and he could still die." she whispered.

Alemana frowned deepened as he rubbed her back. He was finding it kind of hard to get a good understanding of all of this. He knew Roman/Pele awoke it with their power. Rima had protected them and the baby, but because of it it read their minds and knew Celes was the 'weak' point, and to go after that weak point it found Draco which is _her_ weak point, and is now wanting to play… So was it actually trying to go after Celes to get to all of them or just Pele/Roman. He growled as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Okay so best bet is to find this wood and avoide Nogitsune as much as possible? So does this mean we quit as teachers…" Pele trailed off. "Something… Draco has never been to our house in Hogsmeade. And that is where that thing popped up at. Does that mean it reads minds?"

"Yes." Charlie said to them.

Celes gave a little sigh as Hi'iaka came back out. "Well we can fix that, we have dream walkers amongst our ranks." she said looking at Pele and Kama.

"I… but…" Pele sighed as she frowned. "So we just put a shield up, is that what you are say… Like the ones in Godric's Hollow? Ro put shields up in every room and corridor so when when uh… Kama came to stay and he would come out he was trapped in one room. When Draco was staying the week we didn't have any problems… did we?"

Hi'iaka shook her head. "But those shields are to protect from invading dreams. There would be a way to alter it to protect our waking thoughts as well."

"Not necessarily." Roman said as she picked at the table a little guilty. "I created the shields to protect from our dreams, yes but I also wanted to trap Kama in one spot so that he couldn't leave that spot until John learned how to push him down. So… they are protections shields too."

Kama nodded, "Remember the first day? I tried to get to Celes. I couldn't get out the room. It kept knocking me back."

Celes nodded. "And while he was staying, Draco never showed any weird signs so maybe the Nogitsune was just… lying in wait." she shrugged and looked and Kama with a little smiled and then back at Pele.

"Lying in waiting as in he couldn't get out or he just didn't want to do anything to us yet?" She asked. "Wait, that whole week, were there any mysterious killings reported to the ministry?" Pele asked Harry.

Lohi'au shook his head. "No, he says." he told her. "Stands to reason it was the Nogitsune that did the ones…" he trailed off as Harry pushed forward. "He killed Mrs. Figg!" he exclaimed leaping up and pacing behind them.

Roman grabbed ahold of his hand. "One thing at a time, yeah? Have a seat and just help us… well me try to piece together how to create a shield to keep him out not just our minds and dreams but home." She pulled him to sit down.

Harry sat down with a deep growl and pushed Lohi'au back again. He wasn't going to not be in control for this. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes and counted to ten, blew out another deep breath and let it go for now.

Celes gave a little sigh and shut her eyes. "Draco must be devastated." she whispered and looked at Charlie. "Is he aware?"

Charlie gave her a sad smile. "Yes, I'm sorry he is." she said.

Roman sat on Harry's lap. " _Hold on to me if you need to."_ She told him. "So Draco is aware." she nodded as her mind started to turn with ways to creat a sheild. She looked over to John/Kama. "I guess we will be working closely together." she told him. She hated that Nogitsune had just walked up to the door and knocked. She rather be hidden. She don't like to be exposed unless it was for a very good reason. She needed to protect her family everyone was at risk. "Rima, you protected me and the baby. Can you show me the spell you did? Maybe I can tweak it to really shield us."

Rima nodded, "Yeah."

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman and buried his face in her hair. He took in her scent and sighed calming a little.

Celes gave a little sniff and turned her face into Alemana's chest. "Can we go home now, we know what it is. We can do more tomorrow. I'm tired and we all have classes to teach in the morning." she said muffled by Alemana's chest.

Alemana/Lee held her and soothed her her as he ran a hand over her head. "We will soon, Inimorar Mea." He told her. "Soon."

Roman kissed Harry's head and got up. "I think you better show me now. As much as I'm free spirited I don't play about my family's safty."

Rima nodded as she stood up and took her to the back to show her.

Celes gave a sniff and looked up at Alemana and then over at Kama and Harry. "Why does this always happen to us?" she asked. "Things are finally good… I wanted to exspand our family again and now I dont even know if we should. I hate this." she said and closed her eyes.

Harry's heart clenched and he reached across Kama and took her hand. "We will…"

"Don't say it, I'm sick of hearing it." Celes sighed rubbing his wrist with her thumb then dropping his hand.

Roman came back with a small book of spells that would work with protection. A lot of what she saw was basic shields that she already knew she just needed to tweak. She sighed and gave everyone a tired smile. "Well, lets go home so I can work." She said as she thumbed through the book. A new villain that challenges the mind. Well at least it was Kama who attacked the sexual feelings. She shook her head. "Come on Harjolee." She said. "Bring Celes with you."

Lee frowned at Roman and growled. "Really, Roman? Really?"

Harry chuckled. "I like it." he said standing up.

John just stood and tucked his hands in his pockets shaking his head.

Celes sniffed, she wasn't happy and didn't want to laugh. She got off Lee's lap and walked out of the Ramen house no longer wanting to be anywhere near this country and apparated out without waiting for them.

Roman held John's hand as Lee wrapped an arm around Celes. Roman sighed and shook her head. She looked up at Harry as he placed a hand on her shoulder and then they all apparated home. "You guys go to bed. I'm going to start working on this." She told them. "John… make some coffee, its going to be a long night." She looked down at Celes. She lifted her chin and kissed her. "Don't worry. You are all British and I'm a stubborn American. Try to get some sleep. If you can't you know where to find me. Okay?"

Celes nodded and kissed her, then she kissed John and went up the stairs by herself not to keen on companionship at the moment.

Harry sighed and kissed Roman nodded to John and followed Celes. "Hey stop, come on Celes, stop."

Celes gave a tired sigh. "I just want to go to bed, I don't want to talk anymore." she said and kept walking. She passed their room and then apparated to the little loft above her dance studio and curled up on the little bed there and shut her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts in her mind.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and went into his room he had with Celes and didn't go to sleep.

Lee sighed. "I'll send an owl to Minny saying that you two aren't going to be attending classes tomorrow." He kissed Roman, "Don't stay up too late stressing over it, okay?"

Roman nodded. "Try to get some sleep. If you can't, you know where to find me." She told him.

"I Will." He said giving a half smile.

Roman sighed as she opened the book and walked into the kitchen where her mess was. She waved a hand and cleaned it up. "So, the mind blocking shield is easy enough we can put that up no problem." She told John. "I'll need to bounce ideas off of you to figure out a cloaking shield and protection shield. Maybe a two in one or something.' She told John.

"Or you could just cast both, they do layer nicely." he suggested as he started the coffee maker.

"True but I want it strong. Just like the ones we… I mean I used in Hawaii. You sensed us there but you couldn't find us. I want something like that but I don't want that bastard to get in either."

John sighed. "There is nothing saying that having two different types of spells can be powerful and strong. You're an exceptionally strong person in magic. As for the ones in Hawaii I actually only sensed you when you were outside of the bubble of our shield. The only reason I knew roughly where you were was because I followed your presence to that area but I always lost you." he shrugged. "It not only masked you it also confused my senses."

Roman shook her head as she sniffed. "You saw it, Kama." she whispered. "My magic didn't do shit. He only left because Draco's body was overheating. He found us before we _even_ knew of him." she shook as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "There was nothing I could do… not even Pele could really get to him. I had to use my logic to drive him out. I could have killed Draco. This isn't… This is different. There is no saving or 'loving' this one."

Kama turned and pulled Roman to him and brushed his lips over her forehead. "It will be okay, Roman." he said soothing her. "You and Celes are some of the most clever people I've ever met. If anyone can beat him at his game it's you two." he pulled her back and leaned down and kissed her cheeks to clean the tears. "It will be fine, lets get this shield up and then take the next step as it comes." he pulled her back into his chest and continued to soothe her.

Roman sniffed as she wiped her face into his shirt. She needed to get it together. She took a step from him. "Thank you." She gave a small smile. "To think you were once the pain in my ass I had to protect everyone from." She shook her head. "I would call you Pita, but I'm the biggest Pita here." She took a deep breath. "Okay, lets get to work. I'm thinking if we connect as we put up the shield the stronger it will be... maybe if we get all 5 of us put it up iy will be stronger."

Kama nodded. "Actually, from the way it sounds, its going to take all of us to defeat this fucker. So we should all cast the shield and cloak. Our five magics should make it stronger." he nodded. "You're a smart girl, Roman. Its one of the reason I'm so drawn to you." he said with a wink.

Roman giggled. She actually giggled and blushed. "Uh, yeah. I may put up a temp and have Rima come by and test it out. Then all five of us can put up the real one." She bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "We will defiantly need to put them up at the Burrow, the club, clinic too. But that could be tricky. Darco is a healer... Poor Addie. We will have to pritect her and the baby."

John nodded. "Might I suggest sending the children to the Burrow on a more permanent bases while we deal with the Nogitsune, and offering Addie a place in our home? And you should let Celes tell her what's going on. I think Addison will take it better." he said with a smile.

Roman frowned but saw the logic in it. "I think thats a good idea. Addie may even help relax Celes." She growled. "We keep making babies and we cant take care of them because of whatever shit that keeps coming our way. I want to be able to have my children and take care of them too." She leaned her head on the counter and banged it.

John reached down and made her stop. "You do take care of your babies. But I think I get why Celes is so upset. And I think having Addison around will help soothe that." he said and pulled Roman to him. "Bang your head here on my chest its softer." he said gently and ran a hand over her hair. "Just not even hours ago Celes and i were talking about how shes ready to have another child, and now I think she thinks she can't." he sighed.

Roman bit her lower lip as she felt his warmth and took in his scent. She did like it in his arms. Both his and Kama's arms were just warm and big. She cleared her throat and took a step back. "Well, I have an idea of how this magic works. The shields are very much like the ones I have used and tweaked so I guess we can go ahead and put up the dream, protection, and cloaking shield and just call it a night." She told him.

John sighed and nodded. "Lets do this." he said with a smile. He waited for her to connect to him not wanting to be too presumptuous.

Roman nodded and connected to him. First timidly and then fully. She put up the shields and then flexed them a little. They were strong. Some of the strongest but they were only temporary until she had a clear mind. She disconnected from John. She gave him a little smile. "Thanks."

John nodded. "Uh, sure. You know… if you need to connect to me you don't have to hesitate. Its really okay." he said to her as they headed for the stairs together.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind." She told him. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. She wanted to kiss him like Pele had kissed him but he wasn't hers. She shook her head to clear it. "I better go check on Celes I can feel her from down here."

John nodded. "She's upset." he stated. He smiled at Roman and then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Go take care of our girl." he said and then went up the stairs and turned towards his room and was gone.

Roman let go of her breath and sighed. For a moment t her she thought he was going to actually kiss her. It never failed. Every time she was around him and he kissed her she got all shivery and warm. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. She felt around for Celes and then popped up to her. "Cel-Bear?" She whispered as she crawled into the little bed with her. She laid next to her and played with the end of the twist in her hair.

Celes sighed and rolled over to face her. "How did it get Draco?" she asked. "It's my fault again." she said to Roman and kissed her. "Could you just please… please help me forget for now." she asked her and kissed her again.

Roman sighed as she cupped her face she looked into her eyes. "Will it help you clear your mind enough to understand that we have other things to do and take care of?" he asked her. She brushed her lips with hers but used her powers to stop the sexual fog. "Think about it, Celes."

Celes pulled away a little violently. "I dont want to think about it. I mean come on, this morning I was talking about moving on and starting a life and now we get to face another great big evil that targets me to get to everyone. I'm not weak." she growled out through her teeth. "I wish everyone would just stop thinking that I am." she said and looked at Roman and sighed. "We need to do this though. So its time to Carry On." she said.

Roman frowned at her. "I never thought you weak." she whispered. "Do you think I think you weak?"

Celes sighed. "No I don't think you think I'm weak. I don't mean you, or any of you think I'm weak. I just mean… people." she sighed and frowned. "Nevermind. Can we just not talk about me? Did you get the shield up?" she asked.

"I put a temp. Lee sent an owl for me to Minerva, telling her I won't be in class tomorrow. I need a fresh mind to look over the book Rima gave me and all my notes for the shields I have made before. I'm going to make a strongest shield to protects us from that little shit. He won't be able to find us, see us, or touch us." She growled. "This is our home and no one is going to attack us on our turf."

Celes smiled. "Thats my Baby Girl. My mad little wife is such a clever genius." she said and kissed her.

"You're damn right! I'm a… Hey, you think I'm a genius?" she asked as she smiled at her. She gave a shiver. "Say it again." she giggled.

"My wife is a genius." she whispered to her and kissed her again with a little moan. "A very sexy, very appealing, little genius."

Roman shivered and moaned. "You really know how to _stroke_ , a girls ego." she giggled. "Madam, Diggory do as you pleased." she moaned.

Celes giggled and sat up and dragged Roman out of the loft and down in front of the dance studio mirrors. She stood her in front of the mirror and giggled again waved her hand and they were both nude. She moaned and looked at them. "Mirrors are the best." she shivered and then with a little grin she wrapped her arm around Roman's middle and pressed her hand to her belly and then pressed her body to Roman's and made them roll together and she giggled. She stopped and trailed her hand down to Roman's core slowly while she watched herself do it.

"Oh my God…" She moaned as she watched Celes hand disappeared between her legs. Her legs nearly gave out. She grabbed ahold of the bar in front of her and moaned again. "Oh my God…" she rolled her hips and shivered again. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Celes in the mirror.

Celes giggled and then moaned as she dipped her finger into Roman. She used her other hand to make Roman lift one of her legs onto the bar and moaned when the angle became better for her to access Roman's core. She licked her lips and teaked her thumb over Roman's piercing and moaned when she did. She kissed Roman's back along her spine and continued to slowly pump in and out of Roman with her fingers and looked back at them in the mirror.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. "Oh my God…" She said again. She shivered and looked at them in the mirror. When she saw Celes' slowly pumping her fingers in her, she felt her juices leak out and her orgasm fill her. "Oh God…" she panted as she rolled her hips. "Oh God!" her body shook and she gripped the bar tighter. "C-celes…" she moaned again.

Celes moaned and stood on her toes and nipped her ear and then dipped her fingers deeper and tickled her g spot. She felt Roman tighten around her fingers and knew that another tickle of the g spot would make her come all over. She moaned again and kissed her shoulder and then made eyes contact with Roman and then hit her g spot again.

Roman screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She gave another scream when her juices flooded out and down her leg. Her body shook hard. She fought to stay standing. She moaned as she shivered.

Celes led her to sit down and giggled. "You are so damn sexy." she said to her and kissed her neck as she held her in her lap.

"And you are an evil sex, sexy, arousing, wife that does awesome things to my body." she moaned as she shook again. "I'm going to get you for this."

"I know." Celes said and giggled. "We should go to…" she yawned. "Sleep though." she said.

"Oh, its on. I'm going to make you scream…" she yawned. "I'm going to be your sex goddess… and I'm going to do so many sweet tortures." Roman moaned. She closed her eyes to imagine all the sweet things she was going to do to her.

Celes giggled and apparated them to their room and slipped Roman and herself under the covers. "How about tomorrow, I can come home after morning classes. i have like three hours after that before I have another class." she sighed and yawned again.

"I'm going to get you." she moaned. "So going to…" Roman yawned and then fell asleep holding onto Celes.

Celes taught her classes everyday that next week and then came home in the evenings and add her mind to Roman and John's to help them figure out a way to strengthen the shield. The temp one seemed to be working for now but honestly they didn't hear from the Nogitsune or Draco. Celes told Addie about him and she moved into the house with them and brought Braxas and Scorpius over to the Burrow. Celes was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and frowning down at her notes and comparing them to Roman's and trying to figure something out when she looked up and realized that John was in the kitchen. "Oh, hi sorry." she said to him.

John gave her a smile. "Hi. Don't be sorry. You were concentrating. I didn't want to disturb you."

Celes smiled at him and shook her head. "I need a break I've done nothing but stare at these notebooks since I got home." she said closing the notebooks and stacking them and then setting them aside. She sipped her tea and looked over her cup at him. "How are you?" she asked him.

He sighed and sat next to her. "Frustrated." he told her. "Tired too. Ro… I was hoping this would bring us closer… at first I saw hope that it could but now… she distanced herself from me. All we talk about now are just ideas for these shields and she is a _slave_ driver." he sighed and laid his head on his arms.

Celes set her tea cup down and wiggled the chair she sat in closer to him. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry." she said to him. She ran her hand through his hair. "She tends to get tunnel vision when there is a problem that needs solving. I dont know it her distancing herself from you is really her trying to stay away from you or if its just the shield work." she said. "After this is done and we have the super wham a dime shield it'll be better." she said to him and kissed his nose and then laid her head down to face his.

He gave a small smile. "Maybe." He sighed and leaned up on his elbow. "I… I took the liberty of calling Venelope and Damon over tonight. I know you want Venelope… er, you did. So I was thinking we could talk to them… that is if you still want her. Last you said you didn't want to have anymore children." He told her as he sat up and looked down at his hands

Celes smiled and sat up and then lifted his chin so he looked at her. "I tend to overreact when things get bad. Don't take to heart what I said that night. I want to have kids, in spite of this stupid Nogitsune." she said. "I still want Venelope, I still want your children." she said with a little smile and as she said the words her stomach filled with butterflies. It was really going to happen. She smiled a little bigger and kissed him hooking her leg around his.

John chuckled and smiled, "Well good! They will be here tonight."

Celes looked up at him and then her eyes widened. "What do you say to someone you want to… help be reborn?" she said suddenly very nervous. She got up and started moving around the kitchen to bake a cake for Damon. "I mean… is it like between dinner and dessert you're all how was the pasta? Oh and we'd like you to be our baby, would you like some cake?" she said and started putting together the batter for the cake.

"Celes." he said. he stopped her movement and looked down at her. "We are going to have dinner like always and then we will talk afterwards. "Don't make a big deal out of this. Venelope wants to be born and she knows its coming soon so this is more of a heads up that _we_ are ready. Its more up to them to find out if _they_ are ready. Okay?"

Celes smiled at him, the nerves weren't gone but she felt a little better. "I guess I'm just… Its new you know? I've never had to tell the person I want to be my baby that I want them to be my baby. And it makes me nervous that she won't want me." she said and looked up at him with a blush. "Does that make any sense at all?"

He smiled at her. "Celes, Venelope will always want you as a mother. It don't matter if she is ready or not. You will _always_ be her mother. You have to remember that. And if she decides that she don't want to reborn right now it don't mean that she don't love you. It just means she isn't ready or she has found something new she don't want to let go of. Do you understand? She _is_ an adult and as an adult she has the right to change her mind." he brushed her hair out of her face. "She isn't a child as you think she is. But don't jump to conclusions. Just enjoy her company for now, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll stop freaking out. Promise." she said looking up at him she stepped up on one of the legs of the chairs and kissed him. "Thank you." she said and sighed a little. She smiled. "I think no matter what she says, I want to have a baby with you." she whispered.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I know." he kissed her and smiled. "I'm going to take a nape. I figured out that I better get some sleep when Ro sleeps, other than that we seem to be cranky… well _I_ seem to be cranky and she don't care." he shook his head. "Now I know why you say she is a slavedriver."

Celes smiled at him. "Go nap, I guess I'll start dinner. I have no idea where Lee is." she said and kissed him again and then pulled away from him and continued what she was doing.

John chuckled and then went up to his room. He crawled into the bed and moaned. He looked at the little drawings that Danger and Miles drew him and smiled. He really did miss the kids. He hoped that everything blew over fast so that they could get back to life and having kids and being around the kids. He sighed and put the drawings back.

Lee slowly pulled his arm from under Roman. He scooted out the bed and then kissed her head as he covered her. He had came home and made her lay down with him. Every day that week he made it a point to drag her away and sleep at least a couple of hours. If she didn't then she was up all night either way but at least she would have gotten some sleep. He walked out the room and then went down to the kitchen. "Hey smiles."

Celes turned and gave Lee a smile. "Hi, how is Roman?" she asked assuming thats where he had been given she felt like she was sleeping. She turned back to skinning potatoes.

"Sleeping finally." he told her. "She is still stressed. I explained to Minny what was going on and she told me if any of us need to relocate she understands."

Celes sighed and nodded and started to cut up the potatoes to boil for mashed potatoes. "I got home and until John came in I poured over the damn notes." she said and stopped and rubbed the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. "Its… annoying."

Lee stood up and took the potato and peeler out of her hand. He kissed her, "You need rest too." he told her. "Why don't you take a nap or do something _relaxing_ and I will finish cooking."

Celes sighed and looked up at him. "The cake comes out in ten minutes, I already made the frosting. Damon and Venelope are coming for dinner tonight… um, and the steaks are marinated." she said to him and then looked around the kitchen.

"Got it, cake in ten, mashed potatoes, stakes, and I'll find a veggie to go with it. Now go lay down or something." Lee told her. "Oh, and Celes."

Celes looked up at him. "Hmm?" she asked him.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know when you are asleep and I know when you are awake." he teased. "So you better be good for goodness sake."

Celes giggled. "Yes, St. Nicholas." she said and kissed him and left the kitchen. She went up to her studio and was tempted to go over something she was working on with the kids but that was likely to get her punished by Lee so she climbed up into the loft and fell on the bed there and fell asleep instantly.

Celes awoke an hour and a half later and gave a little moan and rolled over. She looked at the clock she had set up and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her sleep tousled hair. She gave a little smile feeling a little better. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and then went down out of the loft. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her green scoop neck sweater and made quick work of braiding her hair. She tucked fly aways behind her ears and then turned and headed back down to the kitchen. When she got to the main staircase of the house she could smell the food. She followed her nose down to the kitchen and grinned when she saw Lee, John, and Harry in there. She bounced in and kissed Harry then moved on and kissed John and then went and gave Lee a kiss as well then took up a seat in between John and Harry. "So… how was everyones nap?" she asked looking for John to Harry.

Harry smiled. "I was up at the school still, just got home." he said and leaned down and kissed Celes again.

John shrugged his shoulders. "I had a nightmare. I kept dreaming Roman was going to come into my room and demand I wake up and give her my thoughts on the damn shield." he grumbled as he laid his head down on the cool tile.

Lee chuckled as he mashed the potatoes. "Well, she is still sleeping so you don't have to worry about her just yet."

Celes rubbed John's back. "I just dreamt about little ducks." she shrugged and kept rubbing John's back to ease the tension.

Lee smiled at her. "Little ducks?"

John looked up at her and smiled. "Thats cute."

Celes looked at the boys and shrugged. "You know like the little rubber ducks that go on wallpaper. I kept dreaming about them marching around the room on the wall squeaking." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "That's an interesting frame of mind you got there, Dove." he said to her.

"Very interesting." Lee chuckled and shook his head.

"Its still cute. How long have you been dreaming about these ducks?" John asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Uh…" she started and then shook her head. "Not long… stop making fun of me." she pouted at them.

Harry just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, we aren't making fun of you." Lee told her. "We didn't say you were going quackers." he teased.

John chuckled. "It's still cute." he said poking her cheek.

"Its innocent." Roman told them as she yawned, walking into the kitchen. "It was the only thing I could think of on short notice." She kissed Celes and rubbed her arms. "Sorry, should have said something earlier." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit and and her guava juice.

Celes shook her head at Roman. "You made me dream about rubber duckies? I just thought it was cause my brain is stuck on…" she trailed off and smiled a little.

"Stuck on babies?" Roman asked. She nodded. "Its why I chose it."

Celes smiled at her. "You know me entirely too well." she said to her and giggled a little. "I likes the pink ones." she said winking at her.

Harry watched their exchange and then looked down at Celes and kissed the top of her head and chuckled some more.

John smiled and shook his head and poked Celes' cheek again. He frowned then looked at Roman. "You haven't been in my dreams, have you?"

Roman snorted, "You wish."

"Hey, dinner is almost ready." Lee told her as he took some of her fruit.

"But, those are mine." She complained as she followed Lee and then pouted.

Celes watched them and shook her head. "You can have some cake after dinner. I made one for Damon and Venelope." she said to Roman hopefully helping a little.

"Damon?" Roman asked and looked over at Celes. "If you made him a cake then I know I'm going to like it." She smiled.

Lee shook his head, "Sugar baby." he teased and kissed her cheek. He pour her glass of juice and then put the rest of the juice away.

"That's alright, my sugar daddy still loves me." Roman smiled at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Damn right I do!" she said to Roman wiggling in her seat glowing with pride a the nickname she had earned over their honeymoon.

John chuckled, "Sugar mama, right?" he asked.

"Nope, its sugar daddy. She had me so many times during our honeymoon I told her if she was male I would already be pregnant." She giggled as she walked around and hugged Celes from behind. "Since I already have a Daddy, I named Celes my Sugar Daddy." She giggled and kissed her neck.

Celes dropped her head to the side and gave a little moan as her mind drifted back to their honeymoon. "I'm amazing." she said looking at the boys with pride.

Harry shook his head. "Way to make her ego huge there Ro." he said to Roman watching them.

Roman giggled, "Oh, she gave me a nice ego boost the other day." she moaned and giggled again. "I still owe you." she told Celes and kissed further down her neck. "I have not forgotten."

John chuckled as he shook his head. He good Roman's glass of juice and raised it, "Well here is to your new Sugar daddy. Salute." He downed her juice. "Oh, that was good. taste fresh too."

"Hey!" Roman hit his arm and took her glass back. "Ewe, now I have John cooties on my glass!"

Lee laughed, "Now that is new."

Celes giggled. "John cooties…" she kept giggling. "I'd like John cooties."

Harry shook his head. "You are just… where do you come up with stuff Roman? You're as bad as Celes and her interesting and colorful insults."

"Whatever." she said as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the cartine of guava juice. " _My_ juice." She told John.

He shrugged. "Can't we share? Guava is my favorite fruit."

"No." she whined. "Get your own."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Two hawaiians and they like the same fruits. Good thing that refrigerator will never run out of anything."

"See, its not like we are going to run out anyways." John told her.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, because I drink that stuff whenever I can." he said with a shrug.

Celes giggled. "You two are so cute, fighting over the guava juice like that." she said and reached up and pinched John's cheek a little and giggled.

John smiled at her and poked her cheek again. "I hear that I'm pretty cute. I mean even Pele says I'm cute."

"Pele lost her marbles, that's what that is." Roman grumbled under her breath as she poured more of her juice. " _My_ juice." She told both Harry and John.

"Just smile and nod." Lee told them.

Harry was so tempted to poke the beast and summon the cartan to himself and drink from it straight. He smiled a little and did just that. He gave her a little smile and opened it and took a long drink from it and then smacked his lips. "Thats good. Its taste better when its yours first." he said to her chuckling and winking.

"Oh, does it, let me try some." John said as he took the cartan and drank from it. "You know, Harry, I think you are right. It does taste better."

"Hey!" Roman protested. She growled at them both. "Oh, its on surfer boys! When you guys least expected, its going down." She climbed onto the counter and reached over for to take the curtain from John.

"Harry, catch." he tossed it towards him.

Harry caught the cartan easily and waved it a little and then took another drink. "Oh yeah, so much better when its Roman's first." he said getting up when she came towards him. Once she was almost to him he tossed the cartan back to John.

He took a drink, "Oh, yeah. I think you may be onto something." John told him.

Roman stood on the counter and gave a war cry as she jump towards John. John tossed the juice towards Harry and opened his arms to catch Roman. Roman apparated and jumped on Harry's back. She growled and bit the side of his neck.

Celes waved her hand as the juice was missed and started to head for the floor. She held the cartan and grinned from ear to ear.

Harry grabbed Roman and pulled her around his body and then pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard and dipped his tongue into her mouth and waited for her to moan. "Teach you to bite me." he said and set her down and went over to get the juice.

Celes pulled the juice away when he reached for it. "Oh no, no, no, no. My juice now." she said hopping out of her stool and going around to the other side of the little bar they were sitting at.

Roman's mouth fell open. "Oh, mutiny! All of you are in on this!" She jumped back on Harry's back. "You are going to be my first prisoner!" she declared. She paused what she was doing when Lee took the curtain and drank from it. Roman gasped. "My own husband! Betrayed by my own husband!"

Celes snatched the cartan back from Lee. "Buttmonkey." she said and tossed the cartan into the air and waved her hand and it was gone. "We can save that for later." she said to Roman with a little grin. "No more stinky boys drinking your juice in here." she said with a little giggle.

Roman moaned, "Honeyed guava. I think that would tasted really good." She leaned over Harry's shoulder and sighed as she thought about it.

Lee and John moaned as they thought about it too. "Devil women." Lee hissed.

Harry gave a moan of his own. "My sentiments exactly."

Celes shivered and looked at Roman hotly. "We could get some actual guava too… you could eat it off parts of my body." she shivered with a moan and leaned against the counter as her knees went a little weak with arousal.

Roman moaned in Harry's ear. "Pink on pink." she shivered.

Harry shook his head. "Vixens!" he growled.

Celes shivered and shut her eyes licking her lips then biting the bottom one as she summoned the images in her head. She wished she could share them with the group. "Picture porn is the best." she moaned.

Roman moaned. "I can see it now. Celes on the bed with guava cut up all over her and around her. Me over her. Licking juice off her, eating the fruit off her, and as I go down on her I taste her juices mixed with the guava juice." She shivered. "Oh, yes. Guava sex is a must!" She moaned as she pictured in and it pass on to everyone in the room.

Celes gave a little whimpering moan and lowered herself to the floor as her legs went numb. "Shit, Ro." she moaned and kept her eyes shut and rubbed her legs together.

Harry groaned and moved Roman around and sat her on a chair and stepped between her legs and kissed her again running his hands up her thighs. "Evil…" he moaned.

Lee growled, "I better be apart of this!" he moaned. "Evil women." he looked down at Celes and picked her up. He kissed her and moaned.

Roman moaned as she pressed closer to Harry. "I'm not evil. I'm just good at what I do."

"And that power is amazing." Kama moaned.

Celes' eyes popped open and she looked over at Kama and moaned. "O-okay…" she closed her eyes again and she looked back at Lee and pressed a little closer to him and kissed him again.

Harry growled and kissed Roman down her neck and then nipped at the base of it as his hands met at her core on the outside of her jeans. He moaned when he felt the heat radiating through her jeans. "Shit." he moaned and kissed her again and started to undo her jeans.

Lee picked Celes up and set her on the counter. He spread her legs and stepped between them. He moaned kissed her as his hands slid up her skirt. He gave a growl as he pulled her towards the edge of the counter and worked open his jeans. With one swift movement he was in her, pumping hard and fast.

Kama moaned as he watched both couples. He sent out his magic self and split them. One pressed against the back of Celes and kissed down her neck. His hands cupped her breast and played with them. The other one pressed against Roman's back and did the same. He could nearly taste them both at the same time.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back and shivered. She rolled her hips and arched her back into Kama's hands. She moaned louder as she felt her body heat up. She rolled her hips as she tried to entice Harry for more.

Harry gave growl and waved his hand and her jeans were gone. He worked his own pants open and thrust into Roman hard and fast and kissed her hard on the mouth. The sexual energy in the kitchen was insane and he kept twitching with it. He gripped her thighs harder and pulled her towards him with each thrust.

Celes gave a loud moan and matched Lee's pace and arched her back to press her breasts into Kama's hands. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around Lee and pressed a little harder into him when he thrusts into her. She ran her hands up under his shirt and over his chest and gave another loud moan getting lost in the sex fog that was filling the room.

Lee grunted as he kissed down her neck. He moaned as he raised his skirt and looked down at what he was doing. He moaned louder and leaned his head back as he took in the feel of everything. The room heated up with the sexual energy. His body shivered with need of more. He gripped Celes' thighs thigher and growled at her. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder and thrust harder into her.

Kama moaned as he slipped off his chair. He walked over to Roman and Harry. He slid his hands around her and cupped her breast. He played with her nipples and kissed down her neck. He sucked on the base of her neck and growled against her neck. He slowly slid a hand down to her clit and rubbed it as Harry thrust into her.

Roman leaned her head back and screamed out her moans. Her body shook as she curled her her fingers into her Harry's shirt. She screamed loudly as her first orgasm hit her. She panted as she wrapped her legs around Harry's hips and looked up at Kama as she shook with the build up of another orgasm.

Harry growled again and pulled Roman harder and faster as he felt her tightening from her orgasm around him. He kept going at that pace and looked at Kama's hand on Roman and moaned and leaned forward and kissed Roman on the lips and then down her chin to her neck and with a little wave her shirt was gone and he captured one of her breasts in his mouth and teased the nipple and the piercing there and moaned as he felt his orgasm creep up his spine.

Celes screamed and leaned her head back and pressed closer, thank God for her dancer's body. She gripped Lee's shirt and screamed again as she felt her first orgasm wash over her like a flood. She shivered and growled and then pressed closer to Lee and felt her next one building. She pulled a little on Lee's shirt and kissed him as his angle changed in her with th movement she screamed against his lips.

Lee moaned louder as he felt Celes tightening around him again. He kissed Celes and tasted her. He moaned louder as he thrust harder and faster into her. He felt his own orgasm shiver up his spine. He licked down her neck and sucked on it. He waved a hand and her shirt was gone. He kissed down to her breast and sucked on her nipple. He rolled his tongue around her nipple and pulled on the piercing with his teeth.

Kama moaned as he kissed Roman's shoulder, he looked at Harry, "May I?" he asked as he slid a finger into Roman's core along with Harry's shaft. He rubbed against her clit as he pumped in her with Harry. He looked over to Celes and Lee. He wished he could do the same with them. They needed to be next to each other as they did this next time. He sent his magical self out to Lee and Celes and did the same. He slid a finger into Celes and pumped into her with his finger as Lee continued to thrust into her.

Roman screamed and clung to Harry. She rolled her hips and as her thighs started to quiver. She felt her juices leak more out of her. She panted as she looked up at Harry, "H-Harry…" She moaned. She rocked her hips faster as she pulled Harry with her legs. "F-fuck!" she screamed.

Harry grunted with each thrust and looked down at Roman and nodded. "Now…" he growled to her and found his release hard and fast and almost violent. He shook and held onto her.

Roman screamed out her orgasm as she threw back her head. She dug her fingers into Harry's back and shook harder. She screamed louder as her juices squirted out of her. She clung to to Harry and whimpered as her body jerked hard in his arms.

Kama kissed the side of her neck. "Good girl." He moaned in her ear and licked up her ear. "Good girl." He walked over to Celes and Lee. He slid his hands around Celes and cupped her breast. He kissed down her neck and moaned against her. He slid a hand down to her clit and did the same. He slid his finger into her and pumped into her with Lee.

Celes let out a scream that could have defied the sound barrier and looked up at Kama and then Lee her whole body shook as she felt herself starting to orgasm again. "Lee!" she screamed at him. She tugged on his shirt and screamed again.

Lee nodded as grunted. "Yes… now, Celes!" he growled as he thrust harder and allowed his orgasm out. His body contracted as his fingers dug dipper into Celes' hips. He shook hard as he temporarily lost vision from his eyes and then nearly fell due to his knees going weak.

Celes let out a scream that cut out in the middle as her whole body tightened when she orgasmed. She tightened her leg around Lee and her entire body shook. She leaned back a little given strained pants. She couldn't feel her legs at all. She just lay there limp and kept panting trying to regain some sort of control.

Kama moaned in her ear as he kissed her neck. He licked up to her ear and nipped her earlobe. "Good girl." He told her as he kissed her neck again. "Good girl."

Lee panted as he leaned his head onto Celes. He felt so damn weak. He just wanted to sleep for a bit. He was amazed that he was still standing. He smelled the food and looked over to it. He waved his hand and the stakes flipped over. "Shit…" he panted.

Celes gave a strained moan and ran her hands over Lee's head. She closed her eyes as her body started to relax. She opened them again and looked down at Lee and then up at Kama. "What did you do to us?" she whispered and then attempted to clear her throat to speak a little louder and winced. "Damn." she whispered and took another deep breath and rubbed Lee's head more.

Harry panted against Roman trying to make himself breath normally. He held onto her tightly and felt like he needed to sleep for days. He moaned a little and rubbed his head into Roman's warm belly. He was sitting on his knees in front of her unable to stay standing after that. "Fuck my life." he said.

Roman jerked again. She was still orgasming and the thought of her still going set her off again. She gave a hoars moan as her body shook harder again.

Kama chuckled as he kissed Celes. "I was feeding on the sexual energy. Its so thrilling to have it around me again. He kissed her. "I want you now." He whispered to her. He looked over to Roman and Harry. He walked over to them and kissed Roman's forehead. "I want you too." he ran a finger down her neck.

"S-stop!" she hissed at him as she held Harry tighter. "We aren't going to happen." She moaned again and turned her face away and closed her eyes. That wasn't supposed to happen. None of it was supposed to happen.

Celes sensed Roman's shift and leaned down and kissed Lee. She pushed him back and then guided him to lean against the counter. She went over and shivered and looked up at Kama and pressed a hand to his chest and shivered again. "Just… slower." she said hoarsly and pushed him into a chair. She turned to Harry and Roman and with her magic helped Harry stand and then sat him in a chair. She stepped over to Roman and pulled her into her chest and stroked her hair. "Its okay, Baby Girl. Just relax." she whispered to her as damage control mode kicked in.

Roman jerked again and leaned against Celes. She closed her eyes tightly and wanted to cry. It wasn't right. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly and if he touched her again she knew she would give into him. He was Celes' not hers. She shook her head as she tried to take a deep breath. Her throat hurt from all the screaming, her body was delightfully soar, and she found herself tired and ready to sleep. "I… I need to bathe." she said. She slowly stood up on her feet and tested out her legs. She Leaned against the chair debating on using her magic or waiting.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Harry take her upstairs and get her cleaned up." she whispered to him.

Harry, who had regained some of his strength nodded and stood lifting Roman into his arms and walked out of the kitchen with her.

Celes gave another little sigh and waved her hand so that she and Lee were in fresh cloths. She looked over at Kama and shivered again. "You are… insane. You think we are…" she shook her head. "You are just your own brand of wild." she whispered and walked over to Lee and looked up at him. "You okay? You want to go help Harry with Ro?" she asked him in a whisper.

Lee gave a half smile. "I… she is okay. I'll stay." he told her. He tested out his legs and stood fully. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out juice that was _not_ guava. He was never going to look at guava the same after what they just did.

Kama gave Celes a half smile. "Yeah, well, it didn't seem to work in my favor too well." the told her.

Celes nodded and smoothed her blue and green floor length skirt. "It did, she'll be okay though." she whispered and went over and grabbed a lemon out of the fridge around Lee and kissed his cheek and then snagged the honey too and went over to slice the lemon and warm up the honey. "No doubt Dai and Vinny will be delayed." she remarked as she started to slice the lemon.

Lee chuckled, "You think they felt that? " he asked as he drank some pineapple juice. He sighed as he felt the coolness of it cool him down. He smiled at Kama. "No wonder you are a sex god, that really was awesome."

Kama chuckled. "Yeah, its what I do. You know when I'm not performing a man hunt." he shrugged.

Celes gave a little hoarse giggle and shook her head. "You are bad." she whispered and looked at Lee. "If they didn't feel that in Iceland I will be surprised. That was insanity… and awesome… and energizing!"

"Only you would think that energizing. I bet when Kama gets a hold of you he will have that magic touch to knock your ass out for days." Lee told her.

Kama laughed as he leaned on the counter, "Now that I can guarantee." He winked at Celes.

Celes shivered as she soaked her lemons in honey. "I'd like to see that. I've only been knocked out by sex a few times." she whispered with a coy little smile.

"Well then, I guess I have a few things to teach everyone." He said as he looked her over with hot eyes. He licked his lips as he could see it now. Just bending her in such ways to drive her insane. He got a preview of her flexiblity. He wanted to know more on how far she could bend, same with Roman. He shivered and licked his lips again.

"You have been targeted." Lee teased Celes as he he checked the stakes and the vegetables.

Celes gave him a little smirk and stuck one of the lemon slices in her mouth and licked her fingers off with a little moan and sucked on the lemon. She looked over at Kama and shook her head and shivered.

Kama smiled. "What are those?" he asked. "Why did you make lemons with honey?"

Celes smiled and swallowed. "For my throat." she said sounding a little more like herself. "And you know its pretty tasty too." she shrugged.

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "Now that is talent I haven't seen for a long time." He smiled at Lee.

"Yeah, what can I say? I have a little something that drives the women wild." he smiled at Celes and smaked her her as as he pulled down plates.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Yes, yes he does. But I know what buttons to push to get him back." she said and went around the bar and sat down in a chair. She let her thoughts drift and started to feel nervous again. She sat up and smiled. "Did you frost the cake?" she asked Lee.

"Nope. You only told me to take it out in ten minutes, so that is what I did." Lee told her.

Celes smiled and hopped out of her chair and went to the cake pulled out the frosting she'd already made and started to frost the cake. She started to hum the hawaiian love song as she did so, without thinking.

Lee shook his head and set the table. "So, should we have some wine, with this dinner, I feel like we should celebrate." He laughed. "On mind blowing sex."

Celes giggled. "Red." she said to him and smiled to herself hoping by the end of the night there was something else to celebrate too.

Kama chuckled. "I guess mind blowing sex is worth celebrating." he nodded.

Lee chuckled as he pulled out some wine and popped the cork. He took in the scent and smiled. "Well, dinner is done, we are just waiting."

Harry walked back in and grinned at them all. "Roman will be down in a sec." he said.

Celes looked at him and shook her head at his cat that caught the canary look. "Start taking food out to the dining room." she ordered him as the door to the house opened. She gave a little jump and grinned. "Yay!" she said and bounced out to Damon and Venelope looking a little disheveled. She giggled. "Hi!" she said to them.

Venelope stepped forward and hugged Celes happily. "Hi, Mama!" she said.

Lee docked his head as Celes and Venelope squealed. He gathered things to take to the dining room. "Women." he told Harry. He smiled and nudged him. "How is Roman?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Oh you know, good." he said and winked.

Lee chuckled. "Had her again, didn't you?" he shook his head. "Looks like Celes isn't the only one thriving on that insane sexual energy."

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to sleep like a dead person tonight though." he said walking with Lee out into the dining room.

John followed the two of them just shaking his head. "Insane." he said.

Lee chuckled, "You mean those two?" He nodded to Celes and Vinny. "Yeah, the act very similar. I thank God we didn't marry two Celes. I love the one but when you add another the pitch decimal seems to go higher. Ringing in the ears higher."

John chuckled. "Yes, its seems as though when Venelope found Celes she just… took on a lot of Cel's traits." he said setting down the stack of plates he was carrying.

Harry shook his head. "It takes a special brand of person to deal with that on a daily bases." he chuckled. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Lee chuckled as he set out glasses, "Like I said, one Celes is good enough for me."

John nodded as he set out plates behind Lee. "I'd have to agree with that. It gets a little… overwhelming when Venelope and Celes are in a room together."

Celes came into the room dragging Venelope with her. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked as she set Venelope in a chair and turned at Damon walked in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to apologize for forgetting him while she jumped around with Venelope. Celes was in a good mood, and Venelope was feeding off of that.

Harry chuckled. "Were your ears burning?" he asked her.

John just chuckled as he and Lee continued their round. He dropped a kiss on top of Venelope's head and gave Damon a playful punch on the shoulder and sat down next to Venelope. He looked up when Roman walked in looking a little less frazzled but she was staring daggers at Harry.

"I know mine where." Damon told him as he frowned at Celes and Vinny.

Lee shook his head and chuckled. "It happens."

Roman smacked Harry on the back of his head as she walked by him and sat between Lee and Damon. She pulled Damon into a hug. "I missed you." she told him and rained kisses all over his face.

"See, I get plenty of love from Roman but do I get that from Celes? No, she rather scream with Vinny until my ears bleed."

Celes giggled and sat down between John and Harry and shook her head. "I haven't seen either of you in a while. Would you like me to come over there and kiss you all over the face too?" she asked him and giggled as she filled her glass with wine and took a sip.

Venelope looked at Damon. "She just likes me more, Dai." she teased him and slipped her foot up his pants under the table because he sat across from her.

"Just for that," Damon scooted away from Vinny. "She was mine first, don't make me crawl over the table to her and claim her."

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "Its okay, Damon. She still has your necklace."

"Yeah! She gave me a necklace and you don't have any." He smiled and scooted closer to Vinny. "I feel better now."

Venelope smiled at Damon and shook her head. "No more for you, big boy." she said to him.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "So lets eat, and celebrate." she sang the last part.

Harry looked at her curiously. "What are we celebrating?"

"Amazing sex." she said taking another sip of wine and filling her plate.

Lee chuckled as Roman shook her head. He made Roman's plate and filled her glass. "So, how have you two been?" he asked

Venelope gave Lee a very serious look. "We havnt heard from the evil sex gods latly so good I think." she said nodding her head as she placed a filled plate in front of Damon and started on her own.

Celes covered a snort with a cough and shook her head.

Harry looked down at his food trying hard not to laugh.

Roman's mouth fell open, "You guys didn't tell them?"

Damon looked at her, "Tell us what?" he asked.

"They didn't tell you that…" her voice cut out and she glared at Lee. " _Its been months! You guys can't play with people's sex lives for that long!"_ She told them all in the group connection.

"Here, Ro, drink this. Celes made some lemon slices with honey. You can have some later." Lee told her as he handed her a glass of wine. "Your voice still sounds hoarse."

Damon frowned, "Tell us what?"

Celes giggled a little shrilly and opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out and she looked at Harry.

Harry shook with laughter and looked at Lee. "Should we?" he asked him.

John just ate his food with a smiled on his face.

Venelope frowned around at all of them. "What did you do?" she asked.

" _We_ didn't do anything. Now eat up. I slaved over the stove for you guys and Celes made cake… she made one for the _each_ of you." lee told them.

Damon frowned, he wanted to press but the cake caught his attention. "Each of us… like our own personal cake?"

Celes nodded enthusiastically and kicked Harry under the table, with a little yelp he lifted the silencing spell. "Yes I made a chocolate one and a vanilla one." she said to him. "You can mix and match as you like."

Damon shrank down and shot out of his seat. "Chocolate cake!"

"Damon get your ass back over here! You know the deal! Eat first, cake later." Lee told him as he waved his hand and floated him back over to his seat.

Venelope looked at Damon and stuck out her tongue. "I was good and stayed at the table even after Mama mentioned the cake. And you say I have no self control." she shook her head and continued to eat but a little faster.

"Yeah, self controle." he grumbled as he started to eat.

" _Damon, there are no such thing as evil sex gods. Lee and Harry were playing a trick on you."_ Roman told him in her personal link to him.

Damon coughed as he choked on his food and shot a look at Roman as he frowned. "What do you mean?"

" _You two were hidden away, not being socible, or helping out with the family so they decided to put an end to your sexcapaide by scarring you."_

"WHAT!" Damon shouted as he shot up to his feet. "But Celes and John even…" He glared at them. "Oh, that is not cool. This is war!"

Lee looked up at him, "Damon…"

"No!" he pointed at Lee. "You are the evil sex gods?! My _own_ family!"

Venelope's mouth dropped open. "What?" she asked. "They… it was…" she flushed in anger.

Harry chuckled a little. "It was all Lee, I just… helped." he said with a little shrug and gave Lee a sheepish smile.

Celes shook her head. "And now it bites you in the ass." she said to them and took a long drink of her wine.

"Roman." Lee complained. "That was my best prank, did you have spill it?"

John chuckled, "You should have known that Kama was the only eveli sex god here." he teased Venelope.

Roman tisked at John as she shook her head and sipped on her wine.

Damon growled, "I should… you know… I'm going… nightmares! All sex related nightmares for you guys."

Venelope nodded. "Yeah! You tell em baby!" she encouraged Damon and gave a little half smile to John.

Celes laughed. "I would…" her eyes widened and she looked at Roman. "No! He can't do that!" she said and looked back at Damon. "No!" she said and finished her wine in a gulp.

Harry chuckled. "Bring it on, kid. Bring it on." he said to Damon.

Lee couldn't help but laugh. "But you guys should have seen the looks on your faces. I mean… priceless!"

Roman shook her head and touched Damon's hand. " _Celes had just tried to tell you but Harry silenced her. So she should be forgiven."_

Damon frowned. "Okay, Celes is forgiven… she did bake us cakes too. But for the men, be prepared to be tortured."

John raised his hands. "I had nothing to do with this." he said to them.

Celes snorted and relaxed a little as she filled her glass again. "You didn't say anything and you knew what they were doing." she shrugged and took another sip of wine and then finished her mashed potatoes.

Harry chuckled. "Sit back down, Damon. You have the rest of your life to plot against us finish your food." he said to him.

Damon grumbled to himself as he sat down. He eyed them all as he started to eat.

Lee chuckled, "Hey, consider it payback."

"For what?" Damon asked. "I didn't do anything to you guys? Not like that!"

"Two weeks!" Lee told him. "Two weeks you crawled into my bed. Every morning i woke up to you between me and Roman or you on top of Roman. Two weeks of no morning sex. You started this."

"That don't count!" Damon told him.

Roman just ate. She poured herself some more wind and sipped it.

Harry nodded. "Yeah and finding you napping with Celes whenever I was looking for her!" he said to Damon.

Celes just giggled and drank more wine as her mind started to fog with the alcohol.

"She needed someone to sleep with!" Damon defended.

"You brought this all on yourself." Lee said as he sat back and drank his wine. "Oh yeah. Best prank ever."

"I agree." Harry said with a chuckle as he finished his plate and took Celes' wine glass away. "Drink some water." he said to her.

Celes giggled and grabbed for the glass but he held it away from her so she summoned a glass and used Hi'iaka's power to fill it with water and drank it pushing her plate away.

Venelope looked at them. "What did I do then?" she asked.

Lee shrugged, "You were a casualty. Sorry… well you did keep Celes up. Gave her nightmares for days."

Roman tisked again as she poured her third glass. She pushed her finished plate away.

Venelope sighed. "Thats not a reason to tease us like that. I apologized for that." she said.

Celes shook her head. "Dont listen to mean old Lee, baby angel, you were just a casualty its alright." she said to Venelope as she looked around John at her.

Roman gave a silent giggle. She stood up with her glass and the rest of the wine. She she pointed at everyone as she said something and walked out of the room.

Lee frowned, "Anyone catch that?"

"She said you all should be ashamed of yourselves for messing with people's sex lives while celebrating sex." Damon told him.

Harry got up and set Celes' glass back down and followed Roman. "I will babysit the lush." he called.

Celes seized her glass and finished her wine with a little squeal. "We should drink wine more often." she said as she stood and gave a little giggle and tried to walk away from the table.

John stood up and held her. "Come on, lets go sit in the livingroom. Damon, Venelope will you join us. We like to talk to you."

Venelope looked at Damon and then stood and nodded. "Okay." she said with a smiled and offered her hand to Damon.

Celes giggled and raised her hands. "Yay!" she said and kissed John's chest.

John carried Celes into the living room and smiled as she saw Roman fight over the bottle of wine with Harry. She was clearly screaming no and give it back but Lee's silent spell was still on her. He chuckled and sat Celes down on the couch.

Damon sat on the end of the couch with Vinny. He smiled up at Roman as she finally got the bottle and was chugging it as she had her leg extended to keep Harry back.

Celes giggled as she watched Roman and Harry. "Thats the way you show them." she whispered. She looked at Damon and Venelope and her stomach did a little flip and she looked up at John. "You start." she whispered.

"She is nervous." John told them. "When you guys are ready just know we are ready to have Venelope as our first child." He told them as he looked at both Damon and Venelope.

Roman coughed as she looked down at them. She mouthed something as she looked at them.

Damon sat closer to Vinny, "That's what I was thinking." he told Roman.

"What?" John asked, looking between Damon and Roman.

"She said, wow, just like that?" Damon told him.

Venelope looked at them and then up at Damon. "I'd be free." she whispered hopefully.

Celes blushed a little and turned her face into John's chest.

Harry had to sit down and take a deep breath. He didn't say anything he just sat back and watched arms crossed.

Damon frowned down at her. "But… You have me now… we are mated." he told her.

Roman sat down next to Harry. Now this was a drama all onto its own.

Venelope nodded. "I know, and I think that… we will always be mated. Damon I'd have a soul." she said to him looking into his eyes.

Celes looked at the two of them and her heart gave a tug. She didnt want to tear them apart, but she wanted to be happy too.

"You would be able to have babies too." He told her. His frown deepened, he didn't want her to have no one else but him. They were mated. "Can… can we have some time to think about this?" he asked.

John nodded, "Take the time you need." He told him. "We are just letting you know that we are ready for this. Now its time for you guys to make a decision. I don't expect you to say yes or now in this time or tomorrow. This is a big decision to be made."

Celes smiled at them. "And no matter what you decide, we still love you both very much." she said to them.

Venelope smiled at them and stood pulling Damon up. "Lets go back to our apartment and… think about it." she said to him.

Damon nodded. "Uh, thank you for dinner. It was good." He told them.

Roman nodded as she took a swig of the wine and passed it to Harry.

Harry took the bottle and took a drink and then handed it back to her. "So… were you going to… mention this to any of us?" he asked.

Celes smiled a little sheepishly. "Uh…" she trailed off when she realized this was why she was nervous. She was afraid how everyone else would react.

John frowned. "What… part? I thought you all knew she wanted a baby and wanted Venelope to be the next one." He frowned at Roman. "Did you know?"

" _I know all that but… I think what Harry is getting at is, he didn't know it would be this soon. And we didn't know that_ today _was about that."_ She told him through the connection. She stood up and swayed a little. " _Come on, John. We go back to work. Harry and Celes needs to talk."_ She told him as she held out her hand to him.

John sighed and stood and set Celes back down on the couch and took Roman's hand to help her stand and then walked with her away.

Celes bit her lip and looked at Harry. "Sorry." she whispered.

Harry sighed. "Cel, its good that you are moving forward with John but you could have given me a heads up about what tonight was."

Celes sighed. "I didnt even know about it until I got home from school." she shrugged. "Next time I have to do something like this, I'll let you know." she said with a little smile.

Harry smiled a little. "I don't think this will ever happen again, but its good to know you'll let me know." he said scooting over to her and pulling her onto his lap and kissing her neck.

Celes giggled. "Lets go to bed." she said to him and wiggled her ass in his lap.

Harry chuckled. "You dont have to tell me twice." he said and stood with her in his arms and took her off to their room.

Roman swayed as she looked down on the table in the library. She leaned against the table and hummed silently to herself as she read over the book that Rima gave her. She licked her lips as she tasted the sweet wine. Wine and research, it was odd but it made it all come together. The drink of the gods and research to stop a god. She giggled to herself. She looked over at John and shivered. She moaned as she pictured him walking over to her, bending her over the table and taking her from behind. She shivered again.

John cleared his throat and shook his head. He looked at Roman and walked over to her. "You're daydreaming." he said and ran a finger over her neck and then dropped his hand and looked at what she was. "What have you figured out?"

Roman moaned as she swayed again. She looked down at the book. " _I'm calling it the shield to Prevent a god."_ she giggled. " _Lookie, this shield is something that looks like Rima and her family were trying to create or did create. Its a five man spell. The only problem here is this."_ She pointed at a written paragraph. "These squizle… squidle… squggly…" She giggled. " _I can't talk."_ she swayed again and then gave up and leaned her back against John's chest. " _I can't translate them and Rima said that they are from their old language that has died off."_ she took a deep breath. " _You are so intoxicating. You even feel good too."_ she said as she wiggled her ass into his crotch.

John moaned and ran his hands slowly down her arms. "Roman…" he said and kissed her neck. "You're drunk." he said.

She shivered, " _And your touching feel so good. Why are you so warm?"_

John growled and lifted her into his arms. "Because I'm Hawaiian." he said and started to walk them out of the room. He kissed her cheek.

She giggled as she snuggled against his chest. She slid a hand up his chest to around his neck. She played with his hair at the back of his neck. " _You have nice long hair too."_ she pulled it around smell it. She gave a silent giggle. " _Its like crack. I can smell your hair all day. God, I bet you taste good too. All the kisses we shared you always taste so good._ " She looked around and pressed her finger to her lips. " _I have a secret. I'm trying to get my fuitie taste back. Nothing but fruit for me. So when when the others go down I'll taste like the fruits of the island again."_ She shivered. " _I enjoy when they go down on me. I don't tell them that but I really do enjoy it."_

John groaned and shook his head. "You know how much I want you right now?" he growled at her and pressed his lips to her neck. "But you're drunk. Come on lets get you to Lee, he can…" he moaned. "Go down on you all you want."

Roman shivered. She gave a silent giggle and kicked her feet. " _John, you are a good man. I'm glad you have Celes. She is a good girl. She deserves a lot of love. Its a good thing she has you. I know sometimes I can be the center of attention. I don't mean to be. I really don't. I never really wanted to be the center of attention. But its good she has you. You make her feel desired and that is good._ " She frowned as tears came to her eyes. She wiped at them. " _Just… don't let her forget me… okay? I don't want her to forget me."_

John stopped walking to look at Roman in the face. "She's never going to forget you. She loves you and shes your soul-mate. She won't, and if it makes you feel better I won't let her forget you or any of you alright?" he said to her and kissed her forehead.

She nodded as she wiped at her cheeks. " _That's all I ask."_ she told him. " _That is all I ask."_

John sighed and continued to walk on. They found Lee in the kitchen finishing up the cleaning. "I think she needs to go to bed." he said to Lee.

Lee looked up and smiled, "Hey, Butterfly. You ready for bed? Got all drunk on me, didn't you?" He teased.

" _I'm not drunk… I'm just not in my right mind."_ She gave a silent giggle.

He shook his head. "Would you like some water now or do you want to suffer in the morning for a little while until I make your potion?"

" _Cake! We want cake. Don't you Johnny?"_ She pinched his cheeks.

John chuckled and set her down in a chair. "I think maybe we should wrap those up for Venelope and Damon since Celes made them for them." he said to her.

" _NO!" she hopped down and swayed a little and walked over to the cakes. "They snoose they lose. They are mine now!"_

Lee sighed. "Roman, you can't have the cakes. They are for Damon and Vinny. Tell you what, if you leave them alone until Celes decisions what they want, I'll get you a cake from Honey Dukes this weekend."

" _Really?"_ Roman asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Really," he said as he picked her up.

John chuckled. " _Well at least now I know why I've heard Celes call you Candyman."_ he sent to Lee as Roman and Lee left the kitchen.

" _Yeah, that is one reason."_ Lee laughed.

In the middle of the night Roman suddenly sat up on her knees. She looked around the dark room and had to get her bearings.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked coming alert and spreading his magic to sense if there was danger around.

"I got it!" she whispered. She stood up on the bed and jumped off. "I got it!" she pulled on her lavender robe. "Get dress, I need you to come with me. Meet me down in the library." She left the room and rushed into John's room. "John wake up!" she told him and shook him. "Wake up! I got it."

John sat up and gave Roman a groggy look. "You got what?" he asked and yawned as the sleep cleared and then his eyes snapped to her. "Oh! You got it…" he said and slipped out of the bed. "Lead the way."

Roman giggled in excitement. She ran down the hall to Harry and Celes room. "Get up guys." She told them as she rushed into the room and jumped on their bed. "Get up! I got it! I need you guys. Get dress!" she threw their robes at them. "Get up!"

Harry gave a loud moan and looked at Roman. "Are you crazy? I'm trying to sleep here."

Celes gave a little moan but got up without protest. "Whats going on?" she asked pulling on her robe and nudging Harry. "There could be danger."

Harry shot up. "Danger? Where?" he asked getting out of the bed and waving his hand so that he was wearing green pj pants.

"I'm insane! I'm crazy as a dodo bird!" Roman told them and giggled. "It was so simple!" She kissed Celes and then kissed Harry. "Get up!" she ran from the room and into the library. "Thank you God! I got it. If Fred was here he would be saying it was about time I got it. Stressing myself out for nothing." She giggled as she shook her head. She looked at the book to the page she had been staring at for the past few days.

Celes came into the library after John and Harry followed her. She walked over to Roman and looked at the page and then at Roman. "Whats my mad little genius of a wife come up with?" she asked her.

Roman giggled and squealed. "What is a nogitsune? He is a trickster. He is the mad hatter, a prankster, and a cheat! So how do you block him out?"

Celes laughed. "You cheat." she said.

Lee smiled at her, "How do you cheat a cheat?"

"You don't cheat, you play with style." Roman smiled brightly. "We confuse the cheat." She waved a hand and a simple muggle magic tric appeared. "You give your audience something to look at while your other hand does all the work." She lifted the box and showed them, "Its empty, see." She set it down and placed a rabbit inside and closed the box. "Do a little tap dance." She shuffled her feet. "Tap the box." she tapped it a couple of time. "And say the magic words. Abra kadabra." She opened the box and the rabbit was gond. "Tada!"

Celes grinned and laughed. "You're going to bunny in a mirror box our house!" she said "Oh that is so simple it hurts. I knew my genius of a wife could figure it out."

"You bet your sweet little ass I am!" she smacked her ass. "But here is the catch." She lifted the book and showed them the picture. "One person can't do it. He will see straight into that shit like a kid can spot a cookie a mile away."

"We all have to do it." Celes said nodding.

"Five different magics. Lee with his romanian and wizards magic, Harry with a little touch of Hawaiian, Celes with romanian, Hawaiian, and wizard. John with his hawaiian. Mine with my hawaiian, wizard, and native magic." Roman smiled.

"But, that is mostly hawaiian and wizards magic wouldn't that be easy to get though." Lee asked.

"Think of your magic. Where does it come from? I mean really? Where does it come from? It comes from our essence. Five different people, five different essense, five different kinds of magic." Roman told him.

Celes smiled. "I get it, yeah we have the same types of magic in us but because its apart of each of us its different types of magic. _We_ the individual make it different, not the magic itself."

"And here is the kicker!" Roman told them as she squealed. "We have _ten_ people. The shield will be that much stronger because of the spirits we have in each of us!"

"And that gents is how you do it!" Celes said with a happy squeal she kissed Roman.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Lee said as he pulled Roman to him and kissed her deeply.

"Oy! Me too." Harry said taking Roman mid kiss and kissing her himself.

Celes shook her head. "Now they are going to fight over her." she sighed with a smile.

Kama took Roman and kissed her too.

Roman moaned and then pulled back. "Wow!" she said. She shivered and shook her head. "Okay! So lets get this shit done!"

Celes smiled. "Lets do it!" she said.

Harry chuckled. "Tell us what to do, Ro, your point on this." he said to her.

Roman tighten her robe and hopped around the table, "Okay so we have our shield. I want each and everyone of you to make a shield that cloaks, protects, and blocks, connect to each other for power." She placed them in a circle and took her spot. "Allow your spirits to do the same. The magic in the shield will do the rest. When that bastard comes back he isn't going to know what hit him!"

Celes did as Roman said and closed her eyes and started her own cloak and shield and protections spells. She connected to the others and felt another boost of power when Hi'iaka did the same. Her body hummed with power.

Harry did as Roman said and he and Lohi'au connected to the group as they used their magic to create what was needed for the entire spell. He could feel the power coursing through him.

Lee did as was instructed. He connected to them all and smiled. "Wow." he whispered as he felt Alemana do the same. He had never felt power like this before and he found he was amazed he could even do it.

John did as he was told and smiled. He felt Kama do the same. To think that only a few days ago he had synced with Kama. He wondered if he would be able to have done this now.

Roman gave a squeal of laughter as she felt the power and Pele doing the same. They were synced! They were all synced. They were individuals creating something but they were complete. Their shields mushed together and grew. Ten people, three shields for each of them. Thirty layers of each of them. Each of their love for each other, personalities, and madness. The shield expanded over them and spread higher and wider. It covered the whole house and then spread to the property line. Roman gave a squeal of delight. "We did it!" She declared. "We have a few more buildings and we are good!" She did a little happy dance

Celes wiped her cheeks and smiled at Roman. "That was intense." she sniffed and gave a tiny sob. "That was awesome, but really intense."

Harry sat and took Celes' hand rubbing a thumb over her wrist. "That was an insane amount of power. Who of thunk it. We are super powerful. Where was this when I was going up against Voldemort?" he asked them and laughed.

"It was dormant." Roman told him as she wiped at her eyes. "Cele, Lee, and I were slowly waking it up though." she laughed and then did another dance. "In your face evil bastard, butt monkey, asshat, fucker dude!"

Celes gave a watery laugh. "If we can do that, I _know_ we can save Dragon. I just know it." she said and walked over to Roman and wrapped her arms around her.

Harry nodded. "This is what all our pain was leading up to, a big evil?" he asked.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and and rocked her as she ran her fingers through her hair and hummed softly. She felt loved and gave loved. She was in an awesome place and things looked brighter.

Lee smiled, "Pain to help make you stronger and to grow from it. If all the other stuff didn't break you then you are tougher than what we look, isn't that right, Baby." he winked at Harry.

"Yes, yes Buttercup that is right. Hey man and that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger… yeah I died and became stronger." he said with a wink.

John just looked at all of them. "You've all been through a lot." he said. "And you're all still standing."

Celes nodded. "Yes, Kipona Aloha, we are and so are you." she said and sniffed a little and kissed Roman.

Roman kissed her back. "I told you we were all orphans at one point." She told John. "We all have our own backstories. We were basically cut from the same cloth." she smiled at him. "You weren't the only one to lose someone you love. We all did."

John smiled. "Well I'm glad that we all found each other. Even if it took me a little longer." he shrugged.

Harry started to laugh and when everyone looked at him he shook his head. "I'm not laughing at John… I'm thinking about Divination." he said laughing harder. "Ron… Ron said, when he read my tea leaves 'I'd suffer but be happy about it.' Boy was he right on the money!" he said laughing harder.

Roman laughed, "Wow… oh wow!" she laughed. "He deserves a goodie basket and a sexy vacation."

Lee chuckled, "I'd say so too."

Celes laughed. "You and I can go to the sex shop under Rolesque and put something together and then we can send them to Spain to one of the naked beaches." she suggested.

"Oh yes!" Roman told her. "We will do that!"

Celes giggled. "We should have a party at Rolesque on Valentines! Oh please! I want to make up for my last Valentines day! I was so… not myself!" she said and jumped a little. "Oh please I want to plan a party!" she said.

Roman laughed, "Plan away, babe. Plan away."

Lee chuckled, "Awesome."

Celes bounced on her toes. "I'm going to dance… yes… Oh and I have a good song for it too… oh this is going to be fun." she kissed Roman with a little moan. "And I have the perfect dress to dance in and still look nice. Oh this is going to be so fun." she said and picked up a blank notebook and walked out of the room giggling to herself.

Roman laughed. "I'm the mad genius and she is the mad excitement. I love when she is excited." she chuckled as she did another happy dance as she started to collect notebooks and cleaning up the work area she and John had been working at.

"Don't dance too much, you might just dance out of that robe." Lee told her and winked at her as he left the library.

Harry moaned. "Roman, why are you wearing that robe." he growled at her and walked over to her and pushed down one side and exposed her shoulder and kissed her shoulder. "You are driving me crazy woman."

John chuckled and shook his head. He decided it was best to just leave them be and left the library.

"Well, you see what had happened was, I was sleeping." She told him as she slowly back up against the table. "And then I had this great idea, so I got out of bed and this was the first thing I grabbed." She told him.

Harry growled and kissed her neck. "I think I need to have you again." he said and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked them to their room and did just that.

Celes spent the next four and a half weeks planning the Valentines Day party at the club. She sent all the invites to the adults in her family and also invited Addie but told her she didn't have to come. She had been with them since the Nogitsune introduced himself basically. She had it all planned right down to the little heart shaped cakes in three different flavors, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla, on the tables. She was standing in the club overseeing some last minute prep for the stage and jumped a little when she saw the mirrors go up. She really really wanted the mirrors so she was sure to remind Roman of their adventures. She had little easter eggs like that all over the club. Each one to subtly remind her lovers that she was damn good at teasing. She had learned from the best though. she bounced on her toes and walked up to the hidden room and got into the shower to get ready for the night. After she was done in the shower she picked up the pretty necklace that wrapped around her neck then attached to her nipple rings and wrapped around her back. She pulled on the flowy purple dress that had a completely open back and then slipped on purple flats. She picked up some licorice and took a bite and her hair went into a thick braid down her left front side. She waved a hand and weaved little purple flowers into and then flinted out of the room and down the stairs, the dress floating around her, and saw that Roman, Lee, Harry, and John had arrived. She grinned and walked up to them doing a little spin. "What do you think?" she asked.

Harry looked at her. "I think that if you spin like that again and show the world what you're wearing under that dress we wont make it through the night." he said to her.

Lee turned her around and smiled. "I love that chain. It goes so well with your tattoos." he said as he traced the chain to the inside of her dress and moaned in her ear. "Where does that chain go, I wonder."

Roman shook her head. "That dress needs heels." She told Celes. She was in a red strapless dress with a sheer black mesh over it and over one shoulder. She wore red heels that cuffed around her ankles with a red ribbon to tie them into place. Her hair was piled on her head with ringlets of hers coming down. The only jewelry she wore was the wedding ring around her neck along with Harry's necklace he got her for her birthday a few years ago, and her two wedding rings.

Celes gave a little giggle. "I don't know, Lee, maybe I'll let you find out later." she shivered and looked at Roman. "I have a pair of silver heels I'll change into after I dance." she said to Roman and kissed her. "They make my legs look long and sexy." she said and looked her up and down. "Where did you get that dress? Woo lady make me want to jump you right here and right now."

Harry chuckled as he watched them. "So whats the plan for the night."

Celes smiled. "I have a dance, there will be dancing of course because its not a party if we don't have dancing, but also going to have a standard open mic night… uh… so if you're signed up then you need to go give the stage manager what you're doing. Um… oh!" she took Roman's hand and led her to a table and picked up a little heart shape cake. "I made all of these for all the tables and there are like tons more behind the bar." she said.

"Cake and liquor!" she squealed. Roman kissed her. "I can't wait to see you and those shoes. Maybe I'll have to lick up your legs tonight." She giggled. Roman sat at the table and crossed her legs. Everyone looked good. "This is going to be a fun night!"

"Of course it is!" Celes sang to her and kissed her and skipped off to take care of some stuff. The adults of their family started to show up and she flinted around showing them to tables. She skipped over to John who was at the bar, she took him in and her mouth watered. "You were a little quiet when you got here." she said and ran a hand over the collar of his jacket.

He smiled at her. "Was I? I think I'm always quiet."

Celes giggled. "Alright, whatever you say." she said and kissed him.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I love that dress. Its really nice." he told her.

"Wait till you see me dance in it." she said and kissed him again and again and moaned. "You're going to make me forget I'm suppose to be hosting this shindig." she said and kissed him again.

He chuckled, "Well I wouldn't want to do that." he kissed her again.

Celes gave another little moan. "Wouldn't you?" she asked him.

"Oh, no. This is your party and you worked hard on this party. And you have been so excited about it too." John told her.

Celes giggled. "Okay, I'll see you later you sexy Hawaiian piece of ass." she said and kissed him again and walked off and joined Roman for a minute. "Ready for a show?' she asked her.

"Bring it on, babe." She told her as she licked frosting from her finger. She smiled at her. "Are you singing too, or just dancing?"

"Both! Separately but both." she said to her and kissed her. "Okay I have to go backstage now. Dancing first." she said wiggling her fingers at her as she walked backstage.

Roman moaned. "Singing and dancing, I love when they put shows on for me." She said to herself. She smiled as John walked over and sat next to her. "Singing and dancing, "I love this." She smiled over at Harry and had a devilish thought. "Want to see Harry go from calm to grr in seconds?" She asked John.

John chuckled. "Okay." he said tearing his gaze away from her body to look into her eyes.

She chuckled and pulled her dress up a little higher. She caught Harry's eye and uncrossed her legs to give him a pick that she wasn't wearing underwear and crossed her other leg over her leg.

Harry growled and stalked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her hard on the lips and growled as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it demandingly around in her mouth.

Roman giggled and moaned as she kissed him back. "Why, Harry. What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

Harry growled and let go of her hair. "You know damn well what that was for you little nymph." he said and kissed her once more and then went back to what he was doing before she had teased him.

"Oh, I love this club!" she squealed as she turned in her seat and looked at John. "I call it women's magic. When women have the confidence to tease another man and keep that power. Best magic there is."

John chuckled. "Thats also very rare and hard to find these days. It amazing how well you've harnessed it. You bring people out of their shells here." he said to her.

She nodded. "I love it here. Its my own little baby. An old boyfriend of mine suggested something like this and I went for it. I'm so glad I did."

"Well I am too, because it makes you happy. It makes all of you happy." he said to her with a smile.

Her smiled grew bigger. "So, you going up there?" she asked him. "I mean, I never heard you sing but you said you would sing for us one day. And I love new talent." She wiggled her eyebrows. "So you gonna do it, huh? Huh? Huh?"

John smiled. "Yes, I'm singing tonight." he said to her.

"Oh! I really love this club." She giggled and sat back in her seat. She rested her hands in her lap. "I can't wait. Then we get to dance later. Save me a dance, will ya."

John nodded. "I can do that." he said watching her in her element.

Celes stood backstage as she was introduced for her first thing. Dancing. She had chosen a fast pace song that was one giant sexual innuendo… or not but it was hot and the dance she put to it did the song justice. She stepped out onto the stage as the song "Let there be love" by Christina Aguliera started. With a little smiled she started the dance and four other girls joined her from the club. She ended up going with a half hip hop half contemporary. She got lost in it, the sexy little hip rolling and the spins and the way that the other girls and her played off one another. It was like one giant sexy dance. She enjoyed using her body to express emotion and she especially loved using it to tease. When the song was over she gave a little bow and let the girls who joined her bow and then flited off the stage.

Harry growled at her as she walked past and grabbed her and kissed her. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Celes giggled and kissed him. "Dancing, Harry Potter." she said to him and wiggled away and skipped off, she stopped to change into her silver pumps and looked in a mirror and squealed at the outfits completeness when they were on. she fixed her hair a little and adjusted her dress. She really enjoyed how even her dress teased you because of all the side boob. She giggled and walked back out into the main part of the club and ordered herself a pink drink she had put the bartenders up to making for the holiday and then took a long drink of it through the little swizzle straw.

"You evil little devil woman." Lee growled behind her. "How you going to do something like that to us?"

Celes turned and gave him an innocent look as she chewed on the straw. "What did I do?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

He chuckled as he looked down at her and leaned against the bar. "Do that again." he told her.

She bit her tongue between her teeth and batted her eyelashes at him. "That?"

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. He moaned and pressed closer to her. "You have become such an amazing tease. You even play off Roman. You start something and she takes off with it. She don't even know she is doing it until we are all hot, bothered, and in a moment of having each other. Even then she don't know."

Celes looked up at him and pressed her hips into his. "I was always like this, now you just get to see it." she whispered and then leaned up and hovered a few inches from his mouth and moved her face around to tease him with the idea of another kiss then she stepped away from him and grinned and took off towards Roman's table.

"Little minx!" He called after her.

Roman looked over at Celes as she walked towards them. "Well look at you miss sexy!" she teased. "I loved your routine. And the mirrors, you are an evil woman." she smiled at her.

Celes giggled and kicked her leg behind her and made a little high pitched 'uh' sound. "I live to tease, I learned all my best tricks from you." she said and kissed her. She bumped John's shoulder. "And what did you think, Little John?" she asked him with a giggled and she sipped more of her drink.

John smiled at her. "I liked it. I really enjoyed it. That dress was amazing. It goes so well." he told her.

Celes giggled. "Thats why I picked it. And its purple." she said looking at Roman. "For you, mirrors and purple."

Roman moaned, "I love it." She told her and kissed her. "Have a seat, Cel-Bear."

Celes giggled and took up the empty seat she had been standing behind and then picked up one of the strawberry cakes and started to eat it. "So… how are we enjoying the killer Valentines Day of awesome?" she asked and gave a little moan as she ate her cake.

"Oh, I see George!" Roman said as she stood up and pushed down her dress. "I'll be back." and she walked off with her drink in hand.

John moaned with Celes as they watched her. He chuckled as he cleared his throat. He smiled at Celes. "I'm really enjoying." he kissed her hand. "Its our first Valentine's Day." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and her mood shifted from teasing and excited to loving and excited. "It is." she whispered and smiled a little bigger. "Oh, I've been so obsessed with planning this I didnt plan anything. It should be special and romantic." she said and pouted a little.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Its okay." he told her. "I did planned something for us tomorrow." he told her. "You are going to love it. We are going on a triple… quad date…" he shook his head. "Its going to be special."

Celes smiled up at him and scooted a little closer to him and kissed him. "Anything you do, I love." she said to him.

"Good, we get to dress up, very nicely too."

"Oh? I'll have to find a dress. What color?" she asked.

"I don't know. We are going to the opera house for a play instead of an opera." John told her. "And I made reservations."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh the whole experience!" she said excitedly.

John smiled. "Yeah, I was making the reservations when Venelope heard and wanted to go. I hadn't done anything fun like that with her since before Kama took over so I figured why not, then of course she told Roman and she asked if she could go too. So She is bringing Lee or Harry… or both. That's why I'm not sure if its a triple date or quad." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "What about Damon? Is my little prince going to suffer through a play?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Venelope said she would let me know tomorrow." John told her.

Celes wiggled in her seat. "You're sort of amazing, John, did you know that?" she asked him dreamily.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He told her.

Roman walked back and sat in her seat. "This rocks!" she sang.

"Fact!" Celes said to her and kissed her. "This is awesome."

John chuckled. "Well if you ladies will excuse me I have a song to sing." he said and headed back stage.

Roman bounced in her seat. "Did you hear that. He is singing a song tonight. I'm actually kind of excited. I never heard him sing, have you?"

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Humming sometimes but never singing. I saw his name on the list and nearly lost my shit. I'm excited to hear his voice!" she squealed.

Roman laughed and drank some of her drink. She frowned as she looked around. "Lee and Harry disappeared."

Celes shrugged. "Maybe they are plotting to punish us." she said with a shiver looking around as well.

Roman giggled, "Well, it wouldn't surprise me. I did tease Harry." she have a guilty giggle and licked some frosting off her finger. "Chocolate covered marshmallows sound good right now."

Celes giggled. "There are heart shaped ones coming out soon." she said to Roman.

"Heart shaped chocolate covered marshmallow? Oh, yay!" Roman smiled. She leaned over and kissed Celes. "I love you."

Celes smiled at her and cupped her face. "I love you too, Baby Girl. Always and forever." she said and kissed her again.

Roman giggled. "One of the best Valentine's Day ever." She told her.

Celes shrugged. "I try." she giggled and turned to the stage. "Here he comes, Ro. Sexy hawaiian on a stick." she said the last part at a whisper and moaned a little.

Roman shook her head. She smiled up at him. She was so glad she had made him change into his kahki pants and the light blue button down shirt. He looked really nice, a little mouth watering. She figured if she was going to spend Valentines day at the club she might as well have some eye candy. She made lee dress in all white and Harry in his bottle green. She shivered as she thought about them.

John sat down a little nervously on the stool set out for him. He held his guitar and leaned forward a little. "Uh, hi. This is my first time singing in front of people, so be kind." he said with a little smile. He heard the girls give little giggles and shook his head. He started to play the song on the guitar. "Settle down with me, Cover me up Cuddle me in, Lie down with me And hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love." he sang.

Celes' entire body melted in her seat. She was a puddle, her mouth was slightly open and she was just watching John in awe as he sang his song.

Roman watched him and felt her heart squeeze. Tears came to her eyes as she watched him. His voice… it was like Lee and Harry. They had power in their songs. Were as they made her feel like sex and wanted to jump them she felt light and soft. As if he was already making love to her. She shifted in her seat and watched him.

"Settle down with me, And I'll be your safety,You'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm, But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. Oh no, My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, This feels like falling in love, Falling in love,We're falling in love. Yeah I've been feeling everything, From hate to love, From love to lust,From lust to truth, I guess that's how I know you,So I hold you close to help you give it up."

By this point in the song Celes became aware that it wasn't for her. She looked at Roman through blurry eyes and smiled. The song was for Roman.

"So kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love." When he finished the song he was met with a round of applause and he stood and bowed a little and then left the stage taking a deep breath.

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes and slipped off her stool. "I have to go see about those marshmallows they aren't out yet." she said kissing Roman cheek and leaving her alone at the table.

Roman nodded absently. She down her drink and bit her lower lip. She felt so odd. Like… John had tore down some shield she had up. It gave her mixed feelings. She wasn't sure how to feel. She slipped off her stool and and walked over to the bar and ordered another drink.

John came out from backstage and saw Roman at the bar, he didn't see Celes anywhere. He walked over to Roman and smiled at her. "What did you think?" he asked her.

"Uh, you have a nice voice." she said. She refused to look at him. He had touched her in a way that… made her happy but at the same time hurt her heart.

John reached out and turned her head to look at him. "Thank you." he said seeing her conflicting emotions in her eyes, her beautiful completely unique eyes.

Before Roman could think she slapped him. She grabbed her drink and walked away.

John stood there stunned as he watched her go and then shook his head. He followed her. "Wait a minute, what was that for?" he asked her catching up.

She sniffed as she walked outside and whirled on him. "I hate you. I hate you so much. I told you… I told you that you _aren't_ mine. You are Celes! Stop trying to… to… just stop." she told him as tears ran down her eyes. "I _can't_ have you."

John shook his head. "But you can! Even Celes thinks so." he said to her stepping forward to grab her arm and pull her to him.

She shook her head and pushed away. "No, I'm not. No, I'm not." she told him. "You are Celes. We have _nothing_ in common. _Nothing!_ "

"Roman we have plenty in common." he said to her. "Come on please stop crying." he said to her. He didn't like to see her hurting.

She shook her head. "No we don't." she wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "Go find Celes." She told him. "You two belong together. Go." She told him and pushed him.

John stumbled back a little and then nodded. "Okay, I'll go." he said tucking his hands into his pockets and going back into the club.

Celes sat crouched in the hallway that the bathrooms were in she had her head in her hands and she was trying to get herself under control so that she could go back out there and be okay. She sniffed and gave a sob as her heart clenched again.

John walked into the hallway and sat next to her. "Celes." he whispered.

Celes shook her head. "I'm fine, I just need a few more minutes." she said not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he told her. "I… don't know what to say. I love you too. I love both of you."

Celes gave a little watery laugh. "I know." she cried and lifted her head and looked at him. "I know. I know the day is coming that I won't have you to myself anymore." she said to him. "That just… sort of made me really realize it." she said and sobbed again and looked away from him.

He turned her chin to look at him. "When _we_ are together. _We_ are together. I am yours forever when _we_ are together." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and searched his eyes and then smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I just had a… moment. I know that." she whispered.

"I love you, Celes. I love you all." He told her. "Everything about you I love. I would do anything to make you happy."

Celes was crying again but for a different reason. "I love you too, John." she whispered and smiled. "You… you're kind of mad talented." she said and sniffed.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He told her. He kissed her and brushed her tears away as he pressed his forehead to hers. "So, can we go back to the party?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and kissed him. "Yes we should before I try to convince you we need to stay back here." she said and ran a hand down his chest and traced the waistline of his pants. "Sometime I want to make love to you." she whispered. "I want to give you back what you give to me." she said with a little blush.

John chuckled as he kissed her and stood her up. "You give back everything I give you. By loving me and giving yourself to me completely, while we are along is more than enough. It feels as if its just you and me."

Celes smiled. "You know, our house should be the only structure within a hundred miles." she said to him and took his hand and led him back to the party.

He chuckled and then walked back to the table They had occupied. He looked back to where he last saw Roman and frowned a little.

Celes bit her lip and kissed John one last time. "Is she outside?" she asked him.

He nodded as he lowered his eyes. "Yes."

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed his cheek. "Stay here, I'll take care of it." she said and rubbed his back and then kissed his cheek again then headed outside where she found Roman. "Hi." she said with a little smiled, she stood with her hands behind her back and one of her feet turned in. She bit her lip with worry. "You okay?"

Roman snorted as she drank her drink. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine." she lied.

Celes sighed heavily and walked over to her and took her drink and set it down on the little ledge near by and took Roman in her arms. "Liar." she whispered rubbing her back.

She cried as she hubbed Celes. "I… I hate him so much." She sobbed. "Why can't… why can't he leave well enough alone? Everything is finally good and he just want to mess it all up."

Celes sighed again and rubbed her back. "Oh Baby Girl, he loves you. Very much." she said to her and pulled back and looked into her eyes. "And I think you love him too, or you wouldn't be reacting this strongly to his song." she added swallowing against the lump in her throat.

Roman gave laughed as she pulled away. She shook her head. "He's an idiot. He can't see a good thing he has with you. He's not mine. He's yours. He's always been yours." She shook her head and took a deep breath and set her resolve again. "He belongs to you and you belong to him." She drank her drink. "So are those marshmallows ready?" She asked changing the subject.

Celes sighed. "I wish you'd stop saying that, it'll just be harder for me when you stop being so stubborn about all this." she grumbled and then smiled. "I didn't check, come on we can check together." she said allowing the subject to drop.

Roman nodded and followed her as she downed her drink. She stopped by the bar and ordered a ginger ale. She figured its would be no use getting drunk at the beginning of the night. Once she had her drink she followed Celes. "Marshmallows."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Where are Harry and Lee?" she asked as she picked up a wooden skewer stick with heart shaped chocolate covered marshmallows with little heart shaped sprinkles on every other one. She handed it to Roman.

Roman smiled as she took it and ate one. "I don't know. I'm missing my eye candy because of them. I dressed them specifically for eye candy."

"I saw that, trying to make me do something crazy like start another orgy are we?" she teased Roman as she led her back out to their table. She kissed Roman's cheek. "Play nice, I'm going to look for Harry and Lee." she said to her.

She bit off a snarky comment and nodded. She ate another heart and then sipped her ginger ale.

Celes looked at the two of them went over kissed John's cheek and then Roman's and headed backstage in search of Harry and Lee. She found them sitting and talking on some prop pieces that were being stored back there. She placed her hands on her hips. "Where the hell have you two been?" she asked them.

Lee turned around. "Back here talking, why?" he asked.

"Because… things got all icky and you two were nowhere to be found to make it better with your wit and jokes." she said to them and took a deep breath so she wouldn't start crying again. "Its Valentines day."

Harry looked at her closely, she had been crying. "What happened?" he asked her stepping towards her.

Lee frowned as he looked at her. "Cel, what's wrong?"

Celes wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "John sang this song for Roman… it sort of set her off and…" she looked away. "Look you guys are singing, right? Could you sing?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears again.

Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Okay what's really going on?" he asked.

Celes pulled away. "Nothing, its stupid. Come… come back out." she said and wiped her cheeks and turned to head out.

Lee took Celes' hand and lead her up to the office. Once they were all in the office he leaned against the door. "Talk, missy." He told her. "You can't be stuck in your head. Every time you are you over think things and people get hurt. You can talk to us. We always talk."

Celes looked at him for a minute and paced away. "You know what? I really wish Roman would stop being stubborn, and stop saying that John is for me and only me. Because I know thats not true and she does inside of her. But she keeps saying it and I'm starting to believe it. And tonight when he sang her a song, I freaked out. I mean I just started crying. She thinks that shes doing this for me… but what she doesn't realize is that once it all falls into place after shes convinced me of one thing, its going to be harder on me. I understand that its coming, I do… but she just keeps…" she gave a little frustrated growl and wiped at her eyes.

"You want him to be only yours, because she keeps saying it, even though we all know that its not true." Lee told her.

Celes sighed. "Sort of, but do you know how if someone tells you something is someway long enough you just start to believe it? Thats how I feel." she said to him.

Harry shook his head. "You can't let her do that then."

Celes gave Harry a 'seriously' look. "I can't just stop her stubbornness in its tracks. I'm good but I'm not _that_ good."

Lee smiled, "I think that every time she starts that we should just put a silent spell on her and tell her she isn't allowed to speak for a couple of hours." He chuckled. "Oh, she will not like that. I can see it now. You know, I like when she gets annoyed and upset. Its so hot."

Celes giggled. "It really, really is. I like when she pouts." she said.

Harry chuckled. "I like when she tries to beat me up." he said.

"I think we have a deal. She starts spouting her nonsense on that matter and we silence her." Lee told them.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes." she said and looked up at Lee as she stepped closer. "Thank you." she said and kissed him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "She's going to be so pissed." he said.

Celes laughed and stepped over to Harry and kissed him too. "You can be her punching bag." she said and then stepped away and looked at both men. "God you two are drool worthy why did Roman dress you in a way that makes me want to take all my cloths off and throw myself at your mercy?" she moaned.

Lee chuckled, "She said something about having to stay all night at the club she better have candy both to eat and to watch." He shrugged.

"Yup, I'm sort of hoping that she meant that about us." Harry grinned.

Celes shook her head at Harry. "You are horrible." she said and turned to Lee with a grin. "So you found your easter egg yet?" she asked him.

"Easter egg? You mean your chain you are wearing?" He asked her.

Celes giggled. "That one is more obvious although once you see the front part you may rape me." she giggled. She took his hand and gave Harry a little smile and then led Lee out of the office and down to the bar. "Look over the bar, tell me what you see." she asked him.

"Uh, mirrors? Liquor bottles, the bartender, strimmers? Am I getting close?" He asked as he looked over the bar.

Celes giggled and pressed her side into his and then looked up at him. "Really look. Really hard. Focus on the decorations. The red ones." she said to him.

"Okay the red decorations. They are ribbons, are they things I use to tie you up… have I tied you up?" he asked, thinking hard about it. Has he tied her up physically? Magically yes, he tied her up multiple times. The only tieing he remember doing to her was in the clinic and in Hawaii, but he only blindfolded… "Jesus! THey are blindfolds, aren't they? Woman!" he growled.

Celes giggled. "Yes!" she said with a little squeal. "And each one has a little embroidered thing I can… um do for you while wearing them. You can collect them afterwards." she said looking up at him. "There are ten, and you can only use one a sexual encounter unless I say otherwise."

Lee raised his eyebrows, "Well excuse me." He teased. "We will see about that." He kissed her. "I would love to have them embroidered."

"Oh Lee, you will like them. I promise. And you will follow my rules. The embroidery on them is a picture and says what I should do to you while blindfolded. Everything from listening to you tell me how fast or slow I should go to allowing you to torcher me until I scream or come or both." she said and kissed him pressing herself to him. "Happy Valentines Day." she said.

He growled as he kissed her and held her tightly. "You are controlling me on how I can control you." He shook his head. "I'll play along but once I've used them all once its out the window with your rules and I can choose anyone I want."

Celes shivered and grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." she said and moaned."I have one more thing for you but I'll have to show it to you the next time we are naked." she said and ran kisses down his neck with a moan.

He moaned as he he leaned his head back. "You… are an evil tease. I think I may need to separate you and Ro just so you can lose your touch of teasing." He chuckled and looked down at her.

Celes giggled. "I won't but you can try. Besides we can be a world apart and still be completely connected." she kissed him and dipped her tongue slowly into his mouth and swirled her tongue around and lingered that way moaning.

He moaned as he gently and slowly sucked on her tongue. "You sex feen." He moaned.

Celes giggled. "I know I am. But you like it." she said and kissed him once more then pulled away and as she walked back over to the table she did a little spin for him so her dress went up.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

Celes went over to the table and checked on Roman and John. They werent talking. She sighed and gave them both kisses again and then went off to find Harry. She would give him his gift/fun thing. She found him standing over by the band and she gave a little giggle. "Well hello, Harry Potter." she said to him.

Harry turned to her with a grin. "Hello, Celes. What brings you over here?" he asked.

"Oh, your easter egg." she said and leaned into him splaying her hands out on his chest. "Look at the back of the sheet music. Only you, me, Ro, Lee, and John can see it." she said turning him to look. She peaked around and watched him.

Harry looked at the sheet music and stared to see parts of a picture on the back of the sheet music the band had. There was writeing along parts of it as well. He looked down at her.

Celes giggled. "When you put them together they make a very scandalous picture of myself and along the edges of it on each sheet are things that I can do for you in the bedroom. Only to be used once a sexual encounter." she said walking her fingers ups his arm.

Harry gave a growl and turned to her. "Are you sure only we can see that?" he asked pulling her close and pushing up the bottom of her flowy dress.

"Oh yes, the spell is one of my own." she winked at him.

"You are terrible. Only one a sexual encounter?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "There are only ten, so yes." she said and kissed him and pressed a little closer.

Harry moaned and ran his hands up further pulling the dress with them.

Celes giggled. "Stop, the band is right there. Later, Harry Potter." she said and kissed him again pressing closer to him for a little more of him and then pulling away. "Later." she said and skipped off towards Roman and John again. She sat down between them and gave a little pouty face. "Have fun, its Valentines day!"

Roman smiled at her. " "I am having fun." She told her. "I'm listening to great music and watching you have fun. Later I'm going to drink more and dance the night away. Then get laid. Thats a full night for me." She told her as she kissed her cheek. She had two more marshmallow kabobs sitting in front of her on a little plate.

Celes giggled and kicked her feet. "You'd better be, because I have a present for you later." she said to her nudging her shoulder. "After the club clears out I will show you It may help with that whole getting laid scenario you got going on there."

Roman looked up at the mirrors as she licked her lips and then looked down at Celes. "Does it have something to do with the mirrors?" She asked hopefully.

Celes smiled. "Yes my clever little genius of a wife, it does." she said to her and poked her nose and then looked at John. "There something around here for you too, Little John."

John looked down at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh I've hidden little things in the decorations for each of you. And thats your Valentines day gift." she said to him with a giggle.

"So we have to find it? How do we know its for us?" He asked as he started looking around at the decorations.

"You'll know when you see it. Its tailored specifically to you." she said to him.

"Oh, I see." He got up and started to look around. He needed something to do. It was hard sitting at the table with Roman, not talking. He felt like they had an argument... which they kind of did, but he just wanted to skip the bad feelings and pull her into her arms and kiss her. Not in a sexual way, but in a way to comfort her. He still felt her hurt. She shouldn't be hurt. He should be hurt... he was hurt. She was still pushing him away. After being on good terms for the past few months he felt like he was back to where he was. One step forward only to take two steps back. He sighed as his eyes latched on a bouquet of lilies. He smiled as he saw they were black and white. He picked them up and shook his head. Kama in him was rolling in laughter.

Celes watched him pick up the bouquet and walked over to him. She smiled. "So there are ten, five white ones for you, and five black ones for Kama. The five white ones have something fun and romantic on them while the five black ones have… something a little more… energetic… on them." she smiled up at him. "You do romantic things for me all the time, so all the romantic things on those ribbons are for me to do for you." she said to him.

John smiled at her. "I look forward to them." He told her. "Thank you, Ko'u Manawa Apu." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her. He chuckled as he smelled the flowers. He shook his head and laughed again.

Celes smiled and touched one. "I know they started as a sarcastic gesture but… they sort of make me think of you now." she said softly and smiled up at him.

"I still... well _we_ still have your sarcastic gesture. It was the first thing you have ever given me... it was the first thing anyone has given me besides Tabby." John told her. He looked at them and laughed again. "And I couldn't believe you had the fucking balls to give me such a sarcastic gift." Kama told her. He shook his head and then leaned closer to her. "So energetic activities. I looked forward to them." He whispered as he trailed a finger up her arm to her shoulder, and then to her neck. "I'm going to blow your mind." He growled.

Celes shivered and looked at him. "I… I really would like that." she said stuttering a little. "I-if you knock me out that will be an achievement in and of itself." she said and stepped a little closer to him.

He chuckled as he leaned down. "I will do more than just that." He whispered. He slid an arm around her and pulled her roughly against his body so that she could feel his desire for her. He leaned her head back and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and growled against her. He pumped his tongue in and out of her, reaching further into her mouth each time. He moaned as he made sure to explore every part of her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

Celes blushed and stood back a little stunned and gave a moan. "I-I think… h-holy s-shit." she said completely thrown off her game. She gripped his arm to stay standing her knees had gone weak. "I-I n-need to sit." she said and turned to head back to the table and her knees gave a little and she grabbed his arm again. "Shit."

Kama chuckled as he sat her down on a chair. "Be careful of what you ask for." He chuckled again and nipped at her ear, just because he could. He whistled as he walked back to the table Roman sat at and watched Celes squirm. She had been fluttering around in that tease of a cloth, teasing not just Lee and Harry but himself too. It was times she had a taste of her own medicine.

Celes sat in her chair and pressed her legs together shaking her head. "Lee and Harry are not evil, _that_ man is evil." she whispered and shivered. "Evil… evil in the best possible way." she whispered and finally regained a little feeling in her legs and got up and went back over to the table. "Evil." she whispered as she passed John/Kama. She sat down and beamed at Roman. "What do you want to do now?" she asked her pointedly ignoring John/Kama.

Roman smiled as she looked from Celes to who was obviously Kama. Whom had a smile that said entirely too much. Roman shook her head as she pulled a marshmallow off a stick and ate it. "I..."

"So, I have a question." George said as he sat at the table. "People are wondering when are we going to have a talent show so that we may bribe the judge."

Roman smiled brightly at him. "Is that so? Celes, when should we have another talent show? Can we do another Hawaii trip and do another Luau?" She asked.

Celes giggled. "We could go this summer, and I totally think I should be a judge this time… or the judge. I want people to bribe me!" she giggled.

"Hey! Roman giggled. "I always handle the deals." She pouted. "We can do it together. That way the bribes have to fit to both are liking and we can make a choice of who we like together."

"In that case, the prize better be awesome. Like maybe a paid vacation to some exotic place... like a second honeymoon." George said wiggling his eyebrows.

Celes giggled. "Looking to add another baby there Georgie?" Celes asked crossing her legs and leaning her chin in her hand eyes sparkling. "Oh speaking of Honeymoons and sexy trips we have to give that basket to Ronald."

"Oh yeah." Roman hopped up off her seat. "I'll go get it."

"Hey! Why does he get a freebie?" George said frowning at them.

"I wrote you and told you why, Georgie. And dont worry we can help you with a second honeymoon, don't worry about it." She pinched his cheek and planted little kisses on his cheek. "You know I take care of my own." She told him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Roree, the cuddle kitten." He kissed her cheek and then turned to Celes. "So should I spread the word on a trip to Hawaii this summer?"

"Oh, I think that'd be okay." she said fondly. "Go on you bundle of crazy excitement. Spread the news." she said to him and kissed his cheek. " _Uh so… we are going to Hawaii this summer for vacation…"_ she sent in the connection as George took off to tell everyone.

" _When did that happen?"_ Harry asked.

" _Well we have been talking about it but now its official._ " Roman told him.

Lee chuckled. " _Well we do have a home. Hey John you may need to add your rooms_."

"Oh! I'll be back." Roman walked backstage to her office. Once inside she picked up the goodie basket and went back to the table. She giggled. "I kind of feel like little red riding hood." She said shaking her head. "Here it is." She pushed the basket to Celes and reached over John to pick up one of her marshmallow kabobs.

Celes giggled and gave a little squeal. " _Harry! Its time."_ she said and kissed Roman and then looked at John and saw that he was John again and kissed him too. She hopped off the stool and went to give Ron the basket.

John watched her go and then looked at Roman. "So you have a house in Hawaii? I mean I knew you were there and staying there but the property you were on was just a rental property." he said to her.

Roman nodded as she sat in the chair next to him and crossed her legs. "Yeah, it was a rental. But Celes bought the house and property. We tore down the old house because it was too small and we rebuilt. Just like how we built in Hogsmeade. We were supposed to stay for the rest of the summer, but about a couple of weeks after rebuilding Celes wanted to come home." She shrugged. "Harry and I have a house of our own there too."

John nodded. "Well when we get there I'll have to add to it." he said. "So do all of you have separate homes as well?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Lee and Celes have one. Me and Celes. I thin Harry and Celes have one... not sure. Uh, Lee and I... we have the flat in London." She gave a sad smile. "I haven't been there in years. This past summer we were supposed to leave on a honeymoon. That didn't happen."

"Life seems to get in the way sometimes. You'll get your honeymoon with Lee." he said encouragingly.

Roman nodded. "I know I will. Its just going to take a little time." She smiled again. "I just hope that I'm not pregnant this summer. I really want to surf. Harry and I told each other that next time we would learn. I love outdoor activities. Its just a little harder when you're pregnant." She chuckled.

John nodded. "Yes, it is. But there are a number of outdoor activities you can do while you're pregnant too. In Hawaii there is walking, swimming, and snorkeling." he said with a shrug. "Besides you look cute when you're pregnant." he said before he could stop himself.

Roman shook her head. "I did all of that last time. I was pregnant then too. I want to scuba dive, cliff dive, surf, and go hiking. Now that sounds fun. Oh! Celes and Harry went to this place with a waterfall, I think it tested out your courage or strength or something and he dove it. That sounds so cool. I want to do that!"

"Thats a waterfall in Kauai. You jump off of it to get rid of all your demons and prove your bravery by jumping. I've done it once. It scared the shit out of me." he said to her.

She looked at him in awe. "Really? Did you really do it?" Sighed and leaned on her elbow. "I want to do that. I enjoy doing stuff like that. Cliff diving is on my number one spot to do. I've seen people do it and it looks so beautiful. It would probably give Harry and Lee a heart attack but I still want to do it." She sighed again.

John chuckled. "Its seems that if you just invite Harry along he doesn't seem to mind too much." he shrugged. "But thats just how I see it. Its very…" he smiled a little. "Reckless."

Roman frowned at him and sat back in her chair. "Me and you are no longer friends. Until you remove that God forsaken word from your vocabulary, we are no longer friends." She told him.

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to stop you. I just stated a fact." he said raising his hands laughing a little. "I like the recklessness you have in you." he said to her.

"Oh!" She said offended now. "I am _not_ reckless. Everything I do has a reason. Everything. Reckless... the nerve!" she growled as she crossed her arms. "Name some that I have done that you think was reckless and I'll tell you my reasoning."

John sighed and shook his head. "Oh no, I think we need to change the subject and get away from this nerve." he said backing down.

Celes came back over with a little smile. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Mister man here just informed me that he thinks I'm reckless!" Roman told her in outrage. "Reckless!"

Celes giggled. "Roman always has a reason when she goes off to do something the boys deem reckless. Its me who is truly reckless. I dont always think things through when I feel I need to do something dangerous." she shrugged.

"You're not reckless… just a little. Only a little, like when someone tries to talk you into something and you find reason. But you have a good heart and you are only trying to do good." Roman told her as she reached over and took her hand. "Other than that, you aren't reckless."

Celes smiled and rubbed her thumb over Roman's inner wrist. "Thank you." she said to her and kissed her. She looked back at John. "Ro isn't either, not really." she said to him.

John smiled at them. "Okay, okay. She's not reckless." he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ya damn tight. And if we are going to be friends you are going to take that word out of your vocabulary." she grumbled as she got up with the rest of her marshmallows and walked away.

Celes looked at John and shook her head. "Had to bring up the reckless thing?" she laughed and looked down at the calla lilies and shivered a little and looked back at him. "So, having fun?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah." He told her. "Someone… er, Ro said you were going to sing. Are you still going to sing?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, Harry and the band and I are going to do something fun here pretty soon." she sighed, there was still a cloud over the night. She kissed him and sighed against his lips. Then she pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Please try to cheer up." she said and walked away from the table to go backstage and meet up with Harry and the band. She kissed him when she got to him and grinned.

Harry smiled down at her. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "Yes." she said and reached down and pulled off her shoes. "Come on lets get set up." she said skipping over to the stage. The band was moving chairs out into the center of the stage. She grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out onto the stage together and Celes sat down on a chair next to him. The song started and along with the piano they clapped with the beat. She grinned and started the song.

"We're on top of the world, We're on top of the world, Now darling so don't let go." she sang and then Harry joined her. "Can I call you mine? So can I call you mine now darling For a whole lifetime? My heart finally trusts my mind. And I know somehow it's right. And oh, we've got time. Yeah, So darling just say you'll stay right by my side. And oh we've got love, Yeah, So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side." Celes giggled and started to bounce along with the little song and she looked at Harry as she sang the song. They continued on through the second verse together and sang through the chorus again and then got to a split. By the end of the song Celes felt a lot better and she hoped the song lightened the mood. She got up and with Harry they bowed while their family and friends cheered. She led him off the stage and grabbed her shoes and put them back on and kissed Harry. "Come on lets go find something to eat." she said and brought him back out to the main room. She grinned and headed for Roman and Lee. "Hello!" she said to them.

Harry chuckled and nuzzled Celes' neck and looked up at them. "Oh you guys are here too." he teased.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "By all means, go on nuzzling her neck. I enjoy watching you do that to her."

Lee smiled, "Don't worry about us, mate."

Harry looked up at Lee. "Oh, I don't." he chuckled and kissed Celes' neck.

Celes gave a little moan and tipped her head to the side. "Well…" she trailed off and moaned at what Harry was doing to her neck.

Roman shook her head and smiled at them. "Don't they look cute. Oh, look. Angelina. I'll be back!" she hopped off her stool and went to walk over.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a little kissing?" Lee asked her as he caught her hand.

Roman giggled as she turned to him. "Now, Lee, does this outfit look like its made to be kissed in?" She teased. "Its made to tease, look at this." Then she walked away.

Lee groaned. "Teasing wench!"

Celes giggled. "Ah, are you getting teased by both your wives tonight, Lee?" Celes asked him as she turned and kissed Harry and then pulled away from him and skipped a few feet away from them eyes dancing.

"Woman!" Harry said reaching for her.

"Oh, we are going to get at least one of you." Lee said as he helped Harry to catch Celes. He walked around to get her from behind.

Celes gave a little giggle as they closed in she dipped down and went through Harry's legs. "I'm small, scrappy and I fight dirty." she said as she skipped away backwards expertly avoiding people.

Harry whipped around with a growl and started to stride towards Celes again. "You may be little, but I'm big and can just bear hug you to me once I have you."

Celes giggled. "Isnt that Lee's job? Hes really been lacking in that department lately. I've managed to get away from him more often than not." she teased provoking Lee further and fueling Harry along.

"Oh, you little brat!" he waved his hand and a chair scooped her up and wrapped its arms around her. "Hows that for a hug." Lee chuckled.

Celes shrieked and waved her own hand and the chair released her. "That is not a hug, Lee Jordan." she said pushing her dress back down. "Try again." she said.

Harry chuckled and got to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He pressed her against him and hugged her. "This is a hug." he said in a low voice.

"No this is an attempt to get my resolve to slip." she said pressing her hips into his and then wiggled and skipped away. "Never going to get me!" she sang as she headed to the DJ booth to get some music going for dancing.

"Look like you are trying to get my wife." Roman told them as she placed her hands on her hips. "You two cave men."

"Thats okay, once the music starts I'll only have to deal with one of them." she said and had the music start. She giggled and then flited off to clear a space so that they had a dance floor.

Harry shook his head as he watched her move tables. "She is in a very playful mood today." he said crossing his arms.

"Its all the teasing." Lee growled. "There is something about the club that just flips a switch on them."

Harry smiled at him and then watched Celes as she started to dance. "Yes, yes it does." he said with a chuckle.

"So here is the plan. I help you catch Celes, take her up to the room, do your things and then help me get to Ro, I'll do my thing, and then we switch." Lee told him.

Harry nodded. "I think thats a solid plan there Buttercup." he said.

"Then lets get this done, baby." Lee told him and shook his head.

Roman danced over to Celes, "Thy husbands planneths something." She whispered to her.

Celes giggled and turned with her back to Roman's front and looked at the boys as they walked over, well more like stalked over and she shimmed down Roman's body and went down and then came back up wrapping an arm around her neck and leaning back against her. "When to do they not planeth something." she asked her.

"Very true." Roman giggled as turned and raised her hands up. "We better be careful." She twirled Celes away from her as she twirled the other direction to get away from Harry and Lee as they arrived to them.

Celes giggled and turned in another circle and continued to dance running her hands down her body for effect.

Harry shook his head and smiled and looked at Lee. "Well lets do this." he said and headed for Celes again.

"Little minx." Lee growled. "We split. It works better that way."

Harry chuckled. "I'll go distract Roman then." he said.

"Good plan." Lee split off. He slipped into the shadows and watched from the sidelines.

Harry split off from Lee and took a more forward approach and grabbed Roman's hand and spun her and then pulled her into him and started to join in on her dancing. "Well hi, I thought we could have a dance." he said to her.

Roman giggled. "Is that right?" She asked as she wiggled against him. She turned so that her back was to his front. "What if I said I had a surprise for you." She told him.

Harry ran his hands down the sides of her body and stopped them on her hips and moved with her. "I'd have to say I'm very intrigued." he said in her ear.

She giggled as she pushed her ass in his crotch and swayed it. She smiled and then slid her hands up her body. She turned around and pressed her front to him. She gave him a kiss then walked away as the music changed. She giggled as she tried to get lost in the crowd of friends and family.

Harry stood keeping an eyes on her and then started after her. Once he caught up to her and pulled her to him. "What only half a dance?" he asked in her ear pressing his front into her back and licking her ear around the edge with a moan.

Celes gave another little giggle as the song changed and she switched her dance style a little. She could feel eyes on her and knew that someone was watching her. She continued to dance as if she didn't sense anything at all. She did another spin and her dress went up again.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes. "You little minx." He growled in her ear. He slid his hands down over her body as he kissed her neck. He slowly swayed with her as he pressed his front to her back. "Dance with me." He whispered.

Celes gave a little gasp. She nodded. "Okay, the song isn't a slow one though." she said.

"Its okay." He told her as he continued to gently sway with her. He turned her around and brought her to him. He placed his hand on her waist. He smiled down at her and he kissed her forehead, her nose, both cheeks, and brushed his lips against hers. "Have I told you how beautiful you are, lately?"

Celes shook her head. "No, but I know you think it." she said to him with a little smile.

"You are so beautiful." He told her. "Very beautiful." he rubbed his nose against hers and then kissed her gently. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly swirled it around. He moaned as he continued to sway with her.

Celes gave a little moan. "W-what are you doing, Lee?" she asked him a little distracted by him.

"Showing you how beautiful you are." he told her. He kissed her again. "You are so soft too."

Celes gave him a smile. "I use a good body lotion." she giggled a little and ran her hands over his neck as they swayed.

Lee swayed them into the hall of the bathrooms and kissed her again. "It smells so good." He told her. "So, so good." He kissed her again and ran a light finger down her bare back.

Celes shivered and bit her lip. "Its… its what you all like." she stuttered and shook her head a little to try and clear it.

Harry came up behind them, having left Roman with George, he looked at Lee and shook his head and then stepped into their little bubbled and ran a hand down Celes' arm and turned her to him. "We really do." he said and hugged her to him.

Celes looked up at Harry still stuck in her fog and smiled. "I'm glad." she said to him.

Lee smiled at Harry and winked at her. " _The bathroom is empty."_ he told Harry and slipped away.

Harry chuckled and pushed open the door and then shut it locked it and put up a silence charm. He grinned at Celes.

Celes' eyes widened. "OH!" she gave a little shriek and went to leave.

"No, no. I'm going to have my teasing vixen of a wife. You have been fliting around in that flowy thing you call a dress. Dancing, jumping, spinning… teasing." he growled and pulled her to him.

Celes gave a little shiver. "I've been playing, its fun." she said looking up at Harry.

"Oh, I know. And now I'm going to play with you." he said and kissed her deeply dipping his tongue into her mouth. He ran a hand up the side of her body and flicked his thumb gently over her nipple and felt her go a little lax in his arms as her knees went weak. He chuckled.

Celes moaned and clung to Harry. "Harry Potter, you and Lee are evil… no wait… you're clever and mean…" she said and pressed closer to him as her body heated for him.

Harry chuckled. "When did we get downgraded?" he asked.

Celes moaned and shook her head. "I'll tell you later." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Harry growled and lifted her and turned pushing her back to the door. "You're wearing something under this dress aren't you?" he asked.

Celes gave a little smile. "No." she said.

Harry groaned as he worked his pants open and pushed her dress further up her thighs and then slid into her with a loud moan. "God damn woman." he said gripping her under her thighs.

Celes giggled and started to move on top of him. "I know." she moaned and shut her eyes and started to make little moans each time she came down on him.

Harry growled and kissed her down her neck and along the collar of her dress. He pulled her to him and kissed down her bare shoulder and then ran his hands up under her ass. "God Celes!" he said.

Celes giggled and kissed him along his collarbone and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and kissed down along his chest. She pushed part of it down he kissed along his shoulder and then down to one of his nipple rings. She moaned and tugged on with her teeth and then kissed it and kissed back up his chest. She ran her hands all over his neck and hair needing to feel every part of him while they continued to rock together.

Harry growled and sank his teeth into her shoulder and then kissed back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. He gripped her ass a little tighter and quickened the pace. He growled again and lifted her away from the door and lowered her onto the floor of the bathroom he lifted her legs up and started to thrust into her harder and faster.

Celes gave a little scream and looked up at him. She couldn't roll her hips at all and she was slowly losing her mind. She ran her hands around the inside of his shirt the grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and kissed him with a growl of her own and then started to arch her back as she felt an orgasm building up. She clawed at his back and screamed when the orgasm slammed into her. She tightened her thighs and rode her orgasm and came down to find that she was already building to another.

Harry growled as he felt Celes tighten around him and kept going, he kissed her down her neck again and left a trail of hickies along the chains that were there. He moaned and licked along the one that was attached to her nipple piercings. He brought a hand down up under her skirts and pushed them up further and tweaked one of her nipples and listed to her scream a little. He kissed her again as his orgasm started to build inside of him.

Celes kept clawing at Harry's back and her screams became higher in pitch. Her whole body was shaking with the need for a second release. She slid her hand down between them and started to play with her clit and screamed out a louder moan as she rolled back on her head. She looked up into his green eyes. "Harry…" she said as she felt the next orgasm begin to tighten her body.

Harry growled against her neck when he dipped down to kiss it and nodded. "Now…" he growled into her ear and the two of them came together. Celes screamed and he gave a loud growl and the two of them panted and moaned. Harry held Celes pumped in her a few more times then fell on top of her.

Celes jerked a little and giggled then frowned. "You and Lee suck." she said to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "I think we are pretty awesome." he panted.

Celes smacked his shoulder. "You would." she said and giggled. She wiggled under him. "Let me up, I have a feeling I need to go rescue Roman." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Nope, not gonna happen." he said.

Celes gave him a little look and then dug her fingers into his sides and tickled him and he yelped and rolled off of her. She giggled and shot up had a minor dizzy spell she unlocked the door and headed out of the bathroom. She got back out into the main part of the club and smoothed her dress and hair and then b-lined for Lee and smacked him on the arm in the middle of his kiss with Roman. "You ass monkey!" she said to him when he looked at her and smacked his arm again. "You dirty, mean, jerk, assmonkey man!" she said.

Harry came running up behind Celes and gave Lee a sheepish smile. "Uh, I tried to keep her in there."

Celes glared at Lee and then back at Harry then turned to Roman. "They are ass monkey barbarians," she looked at Lee. "And _this_ one is getting nothing for the rest of the night so help me…" she said taking Roman's hand to lead her away.

Roman giggled as she wiggled her fingers at the boys in a wave. She twirled Celes into a dance. She turned and rocked to the music. She kissed Celes' cheek. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Celes smiled. "Of course." she said and looked at the boys and growled. "Stupid ass monkey. I mean really? Lets exploit Celes' weakness and then trick her into a bathroom with Harry… Lee is getting nothing for the rest of the night. He is getting punished and for once God damn it. It will be carried through." she said and pulled Roman closer to her and growled again. " _Mine."_ she sent into the connection.

Roman frowned down at her. "Cele… they were playing." She kissed her softly and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "You are just so desirable that they have to have you." she kissed her. "Relax, Cel-Bear."

Celes looked at her with a little sigh. "Well you aren't half bad yourself. I haven't even got to really tease you all night." she said pressing closer to Roman. "I mean… that dress, those heels… are you trying to make me take you right here in front of everyone?" she asked distracting herself.

She giggled, "Oh, is that right?" She kissed her again and pulled away. "I'm the queen of tease." She a little foot pop and strutted away.

Celes gave a little chuckle of her own. " _Not tonight you're not, I know all your games."_ she said to Roman in their private link and followed her. She grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her and then pushed her against the end of the bar. She slid a hand up Roman's thigh and looked at her. "I know how to touch you just right." she whispered and allowed her hand to travel up under Roman's tight skirt and play with the insides of her thigh.

Roman moaned and smiled, "Yes, you do…" she allowed her magic self's hand slide up Celes' thigh mirroring her actions. "...but so do I."

Celes gave her own little moan and rolled her hips into Roman's. "Yes… yes you do." she said trailing her other hand up the side of Roman's body and then cupped one of her breasts. "Roman…" she moaned. "I want to feel your heat around my fingers." she whispered.

Roman moaned, "Is that all?" she asked. She kissed her and ran a hand down the side of her breast. "If that is all you want, then I guess you don't want it enough." She giggled and kissed her again. Then she walked off again. She grabbed Ron's hand and spun him away from Hermione. "Sorry, cutting in."

Celes gave a little grin and sat up on a stool. " _Picture for me if you will, me on top of you. Riding you… you know the way we like… both of us screaming, sweating our juices mixing and becoming honey covered fruit."_ she stopped her picture a minute to watch Roman react and moaned. " _Then you and me screaming out as we find a release so mind blowing and earth shattering that we both lose our voices in that moment. Imagine shaking and jerking below me while I start again wanting more and more of you until I can't move or breath or stay awake any longer."_ she sent to Roman in their private link.

Roman shivered as she switched partners. She smiled over at Celes. " _You want to have me all to yourself. You are trying to trick me, Cel-Bear. You are going to try and use me to get back at Lee._ " She giggled and shook her head. " _I will give into your need to punish him."_

" _Oh I know."_ she said and slid off the stool. She went over to where John was and looked up at him. "Come dance with me." she said offering her hand.

John looked at her and smiled, "Of course." he gave her a spin as he led her to the dance floor.

Celes giggled as they fell into dancing as easily as they seemed to do everything else together. "So, how are you doing? Feeling any better. I know you've been down since your song I can tell." she said to him.

"I… I don't want to talk about it… not yet." he told her. "But I am feeling better though."

Celes gave him a soft smile and reached up and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. "I love you." she said to him. She smiled a little bigger when the song changed. "Come on, lets just dance and forget that there is anyone here. Its just you and me right now, okay?" she said and pushed herself into a dancing hold with him.

John obliged her as he danced around the dance floor feelings his spirits lift with every turn they made. he smiled as she giggled when he spun her and dipped her.

Roman smiled as she watched John and Celes dance. She sat at one of the table shaking her head. Silly girl did it. She pulled off a spectacular Valentine's Day. She gave a little squeal and giggle as she hopped up. She felt excited again… then again it could be the alcohol she had consumed. She danced her way to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kind sir, would you do something for me?"

Harry turned to her. "Anything for you m'lady." he said gallantly.

"Oh goodie." She gave a little look around and then pulled him to a dark booth. She pushed him into the booth and giggled. She kissed him then slipped under the table and worked open his pants. Once she freed him, she swallowed him and moaned.

"Jesus Roman!" he jumped a little and reached for her head to push her away only to moan and bury his hand in her hair. "Holy shit!" he said and pumped his hips slowly closing his eyes and dropping his head back.

"I hope you don't mind." She moaned as she licked up his shaft. "I wanted a taste of my eye candy." She moaned again and swallowed him. She sucked on him and allowed her tongue to play with the blunt head of him. She moaned again and went back down on him, taking him in as far as she could.

Harry moaned trying desperately to hold onto his sanity. He pumped his hips and gripped her hair a little tighter. "Jesus. Evil… evil little nymph." he gasped and kept his eyes shut as the feelings of what she was doing exploded through his body. He opened them and tried to figure out how he had gotten himself into this… he moaned and pumped his hips faster and hissed with pleasure when he felt her teeth scrape lightly along his shaft.

" _Oh, I think you like that."_ She told him privately. She did it again and heard him hiss again. She giggled and then moaned against him. She pumped her head faster on him. She rubbed his inner thighs as she moaned again. She swirled her tongue around his head again. She allowed him out of her mouth with a pop. She giggled as she allowed her tongue tickled the tip of his shaft.

Harry gave a little growl as she slowed. He tugged on her hair a little and moaned. "Roman…" he said with a tone of warning. He was suppose to be capturing her for Lee. He had a sudden thought and reached down under the table and slowly pulled her out from under it and then pushed up her skirt and started to set her down on top of him. "We can do this, right here. You and me babe, I will have you right here right now our family inches away not spells, cloaks, or silences." he growled at her as he continued to lower her slowly onto him.

Roman shivered and moaned. She felt her own juices started leaked down her inner thigh. She gave a growl and stopped Harry pulled her down. She hovered over him. She shook with the need to give in. She bit her lower lip and looked down at her. "Harry." She growled. "You trick me and I'm going to torture you. For one whole night, I'm going to torture you and you will not like it." She warned.

Harry moaned and pulled on her hips to keep lowering her. " _I have her mate, but I don't think I'm giving her up till we are done."_ he sent Lee and lowered Roman the rest of the way down onto him and pushed his hips up and right into her g-spot. He moaned and felt her heat around him and started to pump into her slowly.

She shivered and moaned. She looked down at him and rode him just as slow. Every time he hit her g spot she shivered and her thighs quivered. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. She leaned down and kissed him. "Did you like my little tease earlier?" She moaned against his lips.

Harry growled. "Anyone could have seen that earlier." he said as he continued to to thrust into her a little faster hitting her g-spot a little harder each time to heighten the stimulation.

Roman shivered and moaned. She kissed him as she rode him faster. Her moans grew a little louder. She tried to keep it down but the fact that they weren't using anything to conceal them made it that much more exciting. She felt more of her juices run down her thighs. "A-are… you… trying to… make me… come?" she asked. "This… fast?" she whimpered and moaned again.

Harry moaned a little loud and kissed Roman still pulling her down on him at the same pace. "Do… you… want… me… to slow down?" he panted and ran kisses along her exposed shoulder.

She moaned and shook her head. "N-no…" she kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. She felt her orgasm build in her with each thrust. Her moans grew a little higher in pitch. "H-harry…"

Harry growled and pulled her down harder and faster on him. "Roman… now." he said to her and growled again.

She kissed him as she screamed out her orgasm into his mouth. Her juices flowed out of her and down her thighs. She shook hard and moaned. She took a few deep breaths just to calm herself. She giggled as she kissed him and looked down at him.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. "What's so funny?" he asked still breathing hard.

She smiled brightly. "That was hot. That was so hot, we may need to do that again." She told him as she got off him but kept her magic self on him. "I could feel everything my magic self felt. And for you it felt like me. Oh that was great." She kissed him as she pulled down her dress.

Harry growled at her. "Are you telling me… you little… you little…" he picked her up and plopped her down in the booth on the inside, fixed his pants and then pinned her down. " _Come get her now, mate."_ he sent to Lee and looked down at her. "You little teasing vixen!" he said and started to tickle her.

Roman squealed as she squirmed. She laughed and tried to push him away. "S-s-stop! Stop!" she laughed.

"Oh no, I'm going to tickle you until you pee yourself. You little devil woman." he said and continued to tickled her keeping his body weight firmly on top of her waiting for Lee to come take her away and punish her.

Roman screamed in laughter as she thrashed her body against him and nearly knocking him over. "Stop!"

"Well, what do we have here?" Lee asked. "And so loud."

Harry suddenly stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up and turned them towards Lee. "I caught you the elusive teasing Vixen." he said and growled into her neck.

She shivered in his arms. "I didn't do anything." she whimpered.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "It looks like you did."

Harry growled again. "Used her bloody magic self to have sex with me. Little nymph. She needs to be punished by someone who is an expert at it." he said and looked at Lee.

Lee tisked at her. "Now that was very naughty." he told her. "Very, very, naughty." He trailed a finger down her neck to her exposed shoulder. "I have many ideas for you." he growled.

Roman whimpered as she shivered. "I… But… he enjoyed it. We both did."

Harry chuckled. "I'll give her that, but its was still very underhanded and naughty." he said and kissed her neck and then licked her ear. He shimmied out of the booth with her and stood up still holding her tightly in his arms.

Lee smiled as he looked at her. "I think maybe as for your punishment we should both have her." She chuckled. "You can have your revenge while she taste me."

Roman shivered harder as she felt her lust spike higher. "Uh… I think… maybe… I should go get a drink." She moaned as she licked her lips and looked Lee up and down.

"Oh, yes, I will give you something to drink." he moaned as he kissed the other side of her neck.

Roman whimpered, "Where is Celes, when you need her?" she asked more to herself.

Harry chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "She being distracted." he said nodding to the dance floor. "See, John's distracting her for us and he doesn't even know it. That's how good we are." he said with a moan. He pressed his erection into her back. "We should probably get going up to the room."

Lee nodded and waved his hand to cut out her voice. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. He pulled them further into the dark and popped them up to the office. "Lets have some fun." he said and opened the hidden panel to the room. "After you, mate." he said with a bow.

Harry chuckled and carried Roman into the room and went over to the bed he set her up on the bed and put her on all fours and then kneeled behind her and pulled her against him and waited for Lee.

Lee closed the door and waved his hand so that no one can enter or get out unless he wanted them to. He smiled as he turned and started to unbutton his shirt. "Ah, yes, my vision of having one of the women at once."

Roman gave a silent moan and felt her hips rotate involuntarily. She shivered as she felt Harry behind her. Her body felt like it was on fire. She already felt her juices leaking down her thighs, her nipples harden, and excitement shoot into her stomach. " _Now boys, lets not be too hasty. I mean we can talk this out, right?"_ She sent them privately.

Harry chuckled and with a wave of his hand he and Roman were naked and their cloths were set out on the dresser a few feet away. He looked at Lee. "I think we are past the point of talking _anything_ out, don't you mate?" he asked Lee as he pressed himself into Roman from behind giving her a tease and waiting for Lee to be ready.

Lee chuckled, "No, talking this time." he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "Oh, this picture is a lovely sight to see." he told her. He laid in front of Roman and shivered himself. "I think we may need to hear her moans for this one, don't you think so?"

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, yes I think we do." he said pulling Roman back to him as she tried to get away. He shivered and leaned down and kissed the small of her back at the spine. "I will bite your ass if you try to get away again." he growled at her.

Roman shivered and gave another silent moan. She looked down at Lee as she started pant.

Lee smiled and took off the spell. "Don't be scared to smack her on the ass too." he told Harry. "Come on, Ro. Taste your Candyman."

Roman moaned and shivered. She smiled as she looked him and then looked over her shoulder at Harry. "Anything you want." She told them. "Just remember I'm the boss. Isn't that right daddy?" She giggled when she heard each men moan.

Harry groaned and smacked her ass. "Stop talking and get to working." Harry commanded her as he positioned her a little better so it was comfortable for all parties and then slowly entered her. He smacked her ass again and moaned. "Now, woman."

Roman moaned loudly as she shook. She felt an orgasm hit her hard. She panted and moaned. She looked down at Lee as he waved his hand and the rest of his cloths removed. She licked up his shaft and moaned. "You guys better make this a night you'll never forget." She moaned as she finally took Lee into her mouth.

Lee rolled back onto his head and moaned. He lifted his hips and slowly pumped into her mouth. "This is…" he moaned and slid a hand into her hair and pushed her down onto him. "Shit…" he moaned again.

Harry moaned and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from coming when Roman did. He started to pull her against him but not roughly so that she didn't accidently hurt Lee. He moaned as she pumped into her at an even pace. He leaned down and kissed up her spine and then back down and over her ass and gave it a little love nip and continued to thrust into her.

Roman moaned as she spread her legs wider and rocked back onto Harry. She shivered and felt her body tingle. She closed her eyes and took everything in and felt her arousal rise higher. This was going to be one of the best sex she had. She moaned and sucked on Lee. She followed Harry's pace and used it on Lee. An even pace to keep everyone going. She swirled her tongue around the tip of Lee and and gave it a gentle nip.

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes and took in the feel of her mouth on him. She and Celes were just… artists at this kind of thing. It drove him crazy to have them do this for him. He shivered and hissed when she nipped him. Celes used her tongue ring to drive them crazy and Roman used her teeth. There was just a thrilling feeling about her using teeth that made him crazy. He looked at her and took in her her body and position. "Shit…" he moaned as he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch he was surely come if he did.

Harry moaned as he picked up the pace a little. He growled and shut his eyes finding it very hard to concentrate on holding in his orgasm with them open. He moved his hands so that they were on the side of her hips splaying his hands out and moaned again and leaned down and kissed up and down Roman's spine again. He didn't feel wild, he felt… like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff and if he just took one step he would lose it.

Roman moaned louder. She arched her back so that her ass stuck out more as she rocked back onto Harry. It was so insane. They were just beginning and they all were on a edge. It was an edge of insanity and lust. She moaned again, she wanted insanity. She wanted so bad to hear the insanity. She wanted to hear their moans and grunts. She wanted to scream. She gave a growl as she rocked faster onto Harry and bobbed her head faster onto Lee.

Lee moaned louder as he looked down at Roman. He shivered and pumped his hips faster into her mouth. He curled his fingers into her hair and pulled her down to meet his thrust. He rolled onto his head and moaned louder. He let go of her hair and slid his hand down the back of her shoulder around her rib cage and up to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers. He smiled when he gave a little pull of her nipple ring and hear her moan grow higher in pitch.

Harry growled and picked up the pace as the insanity of what they were doing started to set in. He leaned down and licked Roman down the spine thrust harder and deeper into her and then growled and bit her ass.

Celes stalked into the office and went straight up to the panel and tried to get it open. She gave a little shriek and pounded on it with her fist. "Oy! Stop! Stop what you are doing right now!" she yelled through it.

Roman gave a louder moan and rocked back onto Harry and shook some more. She continued to pump her head up and down faster. She looked over at where the doorways and felt her juices leak down her legs.

Lee was going to laugh but a moan just escaped his lips. He pumped his hips up into Roman's mouth as he continued to play with her nipple ring. He looked over to Harry. " _We may need to speed this up a little. The warden has found us."_

Harry nodded and panted and sped them up some more. He growled and tried one of his hands around to Roman's front and pressed it into her clit and started to pressed hard and fast on it to get her there a little quicker. He watched her speed up on Lee and growled.

Celes continued to bang on the panel pressing her legs together as she felt whatever the three of them were doing. It was driving her crazy. " _Stop!"_ she yelled through the group connection.

Kama strolled in and looked down at the little firecracker that Celes had become and took in her flushed face and panting and smiled. "Want some help?" he asked her running a finger down her back.

Celes shivered. "J-just get me inside." she said to him.

Kama grinned. "Your wish is my command." he said and watched as Celes' knees went weak. He caught her and chuckled as he listened to her moan and waved his hand and the panel popped open and when he saw the scene inside he lifted Celes into his arms and walked in with her making a b-line to the bed.

Celes moaned again as she saw all of them. "Stop." she said weakly.

Roman moaned louder in pitch as her body started to shake harder as her orgasm started to fill her. She bobbed her head faster as she ran her nails up Lee's inner thigh.

"Shit!" Lee growled and felt his orgasm hit him hard. He heard Roman scream out her own orgams.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and shut his eyes. "Fuck!" he hissed as Roman tightened around him.

Celes moaned as she watched them and actually felt tears fill her eyes. "Y-you a-all suck." she said and pushed away and slipped out of Kama's arms. She walked on wobbly legs back out to the office and sat down hard trying to figure out why she was so hurt.

Kama looked back at Celes and then back to the three on the bed and chuckled. "Well that was awesome, want to go again?" he asked them.

Roman glared up at him. "Get out!" she told him. "Out!" she scrambled off the bed and shook on her legs. "OUT!" she went to her bathroom and slammed the door.

Harry looked around a little shocked. "What just happened? The entire mood shifted." he said still panting a little.

"Yeah thats my fault, guess I overstepped." Kama said and stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled out shaking his head, one day he was going to get his hands on that girl and make her realize her stubbornness was in vain, but today was not that day.

Lee panted and looked over to the closed door of the bathroom. He have a little shiver and looked at the office door. "We… have two… upset wives and had great amazing sex… one should be happy at least."

Harry sighed and got off the bed on shaky legs. "Yeah well…" he said and made his way to the bathroom door and knocked. "Ro, its just me. Come on open the door, Ku'uipo." he called gently through the door.

"Harry go check on Celes. I'm trying to clean up a bit. Geez, can't a girl freshen up." Roman said through the door.

Lee shook his head. "Women." he groaned. "Break it down, Harry. Drag her naked, beautiful ass back to bed. The sat up and waved a hand and he was dressed again. "That sweet ass." he moaned and then walked out the office to where Celes was. He sighed as he sat next to her. "Inimorar Mea, what is wrong." he asked. "You have been really… meaner than normal since Harry and you played. Moody mean not teasing mean."

Celes sighed and looked at him. "I feel like that broken little girl from last year, and I dont like it. I dont know why I do, I just do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mean to you… I mean you know… angry mean." she said and shut her eyes.

Lee picked her up and sat in the chair she was in and sat her on his lap. "Talk to me, what buggin? You aren't broken. We both know you aren't" he gave her a pouty look. "Do you want me?"

Celes giggled and looked at him and shook her head. "You are so adorable." she said and puckered her lips at him and pinched his cheek. She sighed. "I don't know, I'm just…" she shook her head. "Being stupid."

Lee sighed, "You're not stupid." He kissed her cheek. "How about a song?"

Celes smiled. "It might make me feel better." she said and snuggled closer to him. "Should I sing to the entire party or just you?" she asked him.

Lee wrapped his arms around him. "You are just so cute!" He nuzzled his face into her hair and snorted as he went.

Celes giggled and pushed on his face. "Stop!" she said and kissed his cheeks and upturned corners of his mouth.

"Ah, there is the pretty smile." he kissed her. "Come on lets go fix the other wife and then go party. "Sing for us."

Celes gave a little smile. "I can do that." she said and slipped off his lap. She walked into the bedroom and looked at Roman on the bed with Harry and then took in the damage on the door of the bathroom and shook her head. She crawled onto the bed with Roman and Harry and wiggled in between them and laid her head on her breasts. "What's wrong?" she asked her softly.

"Harry broke my bathroom door." Roman whined. "Look at it! He broke it and pulled me out!"

Celes gave a tiny giggle and shook her head. "Thats not why you're mad, Baby Girl." she said to her walking her fingers up over her breasts. "Doors can be fixed with a flick of our wrists." she said and to demonstrate did just that.

Roman shivered at what Celes was doing to her. She wrinkled her nose and watched it fix itself. "Stinky Harry." she pouted.

Celes giggled and kept walking her fingers around on Roman's breasts. "Stop stalling Baby Girl, why are we mad?" she asked her. "I can feel it. You know I can." she said to her and then traced little circles around her nipples and watched them harden.

She gave a squealing moan. "I'm not mad anymore." She growled and rolled over onto Celes and kissed her. She pulled Harry to her and kissed him too. "Can we double team Celes, now?"

Harry chuckled. "What about Lee, he standing right there." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal and rolled Roman back over and straddled her hips. "You're not going to use sex to avoid like I do. Talk missy." she said and despite was said she moved her skirts and pressed her core to Roman's. "I will do this slowly but you have got to tell me whats going on." she said rolling her hips a little.

Roman shiver and moaned. "Oh, my God." She bit her lower lip. "Can the boys play?" she whispered.

"Only if you talk." she said and slowed down a little more so she was practically not moving. It was very painstaking to her. She wanted to do this, it was her favorite way to have Roman. She moaned. "Talk and then we play."

"I don't want to talk. I want to play." She groaned. She rolled her hips and moaned. "I want an orgy of my three favorite people." She gasped. "I want RV fun with us again."

Celes gave a little high pitched moan and rolled her hips and looked at the boys. "Well it'll make her happy." she said and rolled her hips a little faster. "But so will this." she reached down and tweaked her nipples and tugged on her piercings a little with a moan.

Harry shook his head with a growl. "No… no this is… no." he said and started to try and pull Celes off of Roman and found himself being pushed away with magic that Celes was casting.

Lee growled and walked into the room. "Celes," He moaned. He crawled onto the bed behind Celes. "Please, let me…" He moaned again. He slid a hand up her exposed back. He kissed the back of her neck. "So, hot."

Celes moaned and dropped her head forward. "Oh… wow." she gasped and looked down at Roman and rolled her hips a little faster and let go of Harry.

Harry growled and crawled back over and kissed Roman and brought one of his hands up to her breasts and played with the nipple ring moaning.

" _Don't get too comfortable. We are going to have two angry wives in a moment._ " Lee told Harry.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She slid her hands up Celes' thighs and up her dress to her flat belly.

Celes gave a little moan and arched her back a little. "H-hey… I… have s-something to show L-lee…" she stuttered.

Harry growled and sighed. " _You're going to make us stop in a minute aren't you?"_

" _Yes. Ro can't lean on sex to make us forget._ " Lee told him. He moaned against Celes ear. "Later." he whispered.

Celes shivered and then her eyes opened and she realized that what was happening was deflecting. She sighed and stopped moving. She looked down at Roman. "Ro…" she moaned.

Romand whimpered. "Celes." She said as she slid her hand further up to her breast and rolled her nipples under her thumbs.

" _You need to physically lift me off of her or I will not stop."_ Celes sent Lee with a moan and rolled her hips again.

Harry moaned again and then pulled away from Roman and plopped backwards on the bed.

"That was always the plan." he whispered and picked her up off Roman.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "Mine." She sat up to go after them.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Nope." he said in her ear.

Celes shivered and closed her eyes for a minute. "God! You intoxicating little tease." she said to Roman and opened her eyes pressing her back into Lee a little despite herself. "Okay talking now." she said to Roman.

Roman groaned and fell limp in Harry's arms. "Kama walk in on something that he shouldn't have. This was not his room." she growled as she closed her eyes, refusing to look at any of them.

Celes sighed. "Thats what I thought. He was helping me. I couldn't break the charm on the door to get in, so he did." she said.

"So it was okay to watch you leave and decide he wants to join?" She snapped. She growled and sat up. "Forget it." She told them as she crawled out the bed. She waved her hand and was dressed back in her red dress. "I'll go take care of it."

Celes looked at her and then went over to her. "What do you mean you'll take care of it?" she asked.

"I'm going to give him what he wants, get a something that will help me, and see what happens from there." She took a bow and checked her heels. Then she walked out the room.

Lee frowned, "I… I don't like how she sounded." he said.

Harry got up off the bed and waved his hand and was dressed again and hurried after Roman.

Celes looked at Lee. "What… just happened?" she asked him a little confused.

Roman walked down to the main part of the club. She surveyed the room and spotted John in the corner. She walked over to him. "I have something to say to you." She growled to him.

John straightened a little and nodded. "Okay." he said.

Roman cupped his face and brought him down to hers and kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she swirled her tongue around his mouth. She pressed her body to his.

John moaned and returned her kiss a little confused he pressed a hand to her lower back and pressed a little closer to her.

Harry watched in stunned silence, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Celes walked up behind Harry and looked around him and her mouth dropped open. "What…" she watched them.

Roman broke their kiss. "Come on, let go, I know you want it." She told him as she pressed him to the wall he was leaning on. She slid a hand down to his pants and started to work it open.

Lee walked up behind Celes and Harry and stopped. He frowned as he watch. "Uh…"

John moaned but brought his hands down to stop Roman's hands. "No, not like this. Stop it Roman." he said to her.

"But this is what you want." She told him. "Come on, show me what you are packing. You are so dying to show me." She dipped her hand into his pants and touched him. "Oh, you are a big boy."

Celes stepped forward in an attempt to stop her. "Roman… you've made your point stop." she said to her.

John growled and pulled her hand out of his pants. "I said not like this, and the other guy isnt here right now." he said sidestepping her and walking away fixing his pants.

"Then bring him out!" she growled as she pulled John back. She pressed her body to his. "Come on, allow, Kama out. He wants me too." Roman told him. "Its not just you that want me. He does too. Why shouldn't he have a pices of the action?"

Kama gave a little grin and grabbed a handful of Roman's hair and pulled her head back and kissed her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and with each thrust explored another part of it. He growled at her and then kissed down her chin and neck on the exposed side and then bit her a little at the base.

Harry growled when Kama bit Roman. "No, thats enough." he growled again and stepped forward to grab Roman away from Kama.

Celes just stood watching unable to do anything.

Lee followed Harry. "Roman…"

Roman kneed Kama in the crotch. She then slapped him hard. "Get it through your heads!" She growled. "I don't want you. You are not mine and I hope John feels dirty just the way he had made me!" She pushed passed Harry and Lee. "Its done."

Celes sniffed a little and stepped around Harry and Lee and looked up at Kama she reached out to touch his face.

Harry growled again and turned to Roman. "What the..?" he asked her but she was walking away.

"You okay?" Lee asked Kama. "You got this, Celes?"

Celes looked at him and nodded. "Um, yeah." she said and looked back at Kama and ran her hands over his face and assessed to make sure nothing permanent was wrong.

Kaman held her hand. "I'm okay, just a little sting." He told her and kissed her fingers.

Lee nodded and left to find Harry and Roman.

When Lee was gone Celes dropped her head forward. "I'm sorry."

Kama hissed as he sat up a little. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised ego and bruised hardon. It will take more than that to tear me down." He chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "You may need to help John." he shrugged.

Celes sighed. "Thats what I was afraid of." she said. She dropped her head onto his chest and shook it with a growl. "Shes so frustrating."

"Hey, you help John and I'll help as much as I can." he lifted her head and looked at her. "She also tasted of liquor."

Celes sighed. "So shes a little drunk." she said and looked up at him and smiled. "You're such a good man, both of you are." she said to him. "I know why you did all the things you did now." she whispered. She pulled on his shirt and made him lean down so she could kiss him. She did and then pulled back. "I'm going to sing a song." she said to John.

"I will let him know." he kissed her again. He straighten up. "Help me find some ice for my poor nuts." He told her and hissed a little. "You know, I must say. She is hot when she is all violent."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Come on." she said and took his hand and walked him over to the bar.

"Leave me alone, Harry." Roman growled. As she down a shot.

Harry glared at the bartender when he went to refill her shot glass and the bartender walked away. "No more alcohol." he growled and took the glass. He reached over the bar and filled her a glass with water. "Drink this damn it." he commanded her.

Roman snorted. "No, I think I'm good."

Harry growled. "Fine, have a hangover from hell tomorrow. I'll hide all your potions for it and I'll hide the damn ingredients so that you suffer. Just what the hell was all that?" he demanded of her as he looked over at Kama and Celes rounding the other end of the bar.

"What is _your_ problem? You guys keep pushing me to him and I keep telling you all that he isn't mine. So I fixed it." Roman growled.

Harry casted a silence spell on her throat. "For the rest of the night you are mute. That is your punishment for what you just did." he said to her. "You didn't 'fix' anything. You threw a fit and then lashed out." he said to her and looked her in the eyes as they widened. "You have to stop fighting this you stubborn bore of a woman." he said to her a little more gently.

She gave a silent growl and pointed at him to say something but changed her mind. She took a breath and blew it out slowly. She smiled at him, " _Fine, don't listen to me. Don't hear me say anything. For a whole_ week!" She slapped his arm and walked away from him.

Harry went to get up and follow her when the music stopped and the lights in the club dimmed. He looked around and up on the stage Celes was walking out across it to the piano.

Celes sat down at the piano and looked down at the keys and ran her hands over them and then with a little sigh she started to play the song. She looked down at the keys as she played and then took a deep breath and started to sing. "Dreams are like angels, They keep bad at bay, Love is the light, Scaring darkness away, I'm so in love with you, Make love your goal. The power of love, A force from above, Cleaning my soul, Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire, Purge the soul, Make love your goal."

Harry sat down slowly and listened to Celes singing when she looked up and started to sing to the crowd something magical started to happen and he was suddenly filled with insane love.

Roman leaned forward as she watched Celes. She felt the power coming from Celes. She had felt power from her before but this… this was different. It was stronger. She felt the love come from her and settle herself down.

"I'll protect you from the hooded claw, Keep the vampires from your door, When the chips are down I'll be around, With my undying death defying love for you, Envy will hurt itself, Let yourself be beautiful, Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls, Love is like an energy,Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm…" Celes sang and went on to sing the chorus again and then went onto the next verse. When she came to the line "I'm so in love with you." she sang it straight to the four people she loved the most in the world and sent what she was feeling to them. She finished the song and was met with silence from the audience.

George clapped. "Woo! That's my cousin-sister!" he cheered. Everyone else started clapping and cheering.

Lee clapped and smiled up at her. "Come here, smiles. Let me hold you and love you up." he told her as he held out his arms to her.

Celes smiled at him and went into his arms and gave a little sigh and shut her eyes.

He held her tightly and kissed her neck. "My love." he told her. He pulled back a little and rained kisses all over her face. "Did that make you feel better?" He asked her between kisses.

Celes nodded and kissed him back. "It did, I hope it helped everyone feel better." she said back to him between kisses.

Harry watched them and smiled. "I know it made me feel better." he said to them.

"Me too." He rained more kisses on on her face. "These something wrong with me." Lee frowned. "I feel like Ro. I have some weird need to squeeze her. Wait, I'm already squeezing her. I don't want to let go."

Harry chuckled. "Well you will have to I want a turn." he said walking closer to take Celes.

Celes giggled. "Thats… my power." she said to them.

Lee chuckled, "So not only can you start orgeies you can make use squeez you?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "Its a talent that I always have possessed… Didn't know I had it till recently but I've always been able to do it." she shrugged.

Harry took her from Lee. "My turn." he squeezed Celes and kissed her all over the face and then on the lips. "Wow, I love you." he said and kissed her ear and cheeks and her nose.

Lee chuckled. "Lets get this party started again." Music started playing again. Everyone started dancing and chatting and just having a good time.

Celes was cleaning up the leftover cakes and sticking them in a bin to bring them home. She was humming, overall the night was better than last year. She smiled to herself and continued to make the rounds to the tables picking up leftover cakes.

"Need help?" John asked as he picked up a few cakes and bringing them to her.

Celes smiled up at him. "That would be nice." she said holding out the bin so he could put the cakes in. "How are you doing?"

He nodded. "I'm okay. You know. The night wasn't half bad." He told her. "It was was a good night... most of it."

Celes stopped and smiled. "I'm sorry… it wasn't better. But I don't think Roman's intoxication helped." she said and then went back to collecting cakes.

"A lot of things Roman did tonight didn't help." He grumbled. "There were one two conversations with her that went well. Before the party started and when you told everyone we were going to Hawaii."

Celes set the cakes down and looked up at him. "She got mean tonight… but thats actually a good sign." she said and played with the collar of his light blue shirt.

"Lee said the same thing but I don't see it. I mean I know Lee said the closer I get the more hurtful she gets but..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I dont know."

Celes gave him a sad smile. "With Roman its like a battlefield you have to cross to get to her. I know its tough but you love her and you want her, so you fight because you have to believe she's going to be with you one day. And she will. Just keep crossing that battlefield and fighting for her." she said softly to him and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. "And I'll be here every step of the way to nurse you back to health when the shrapnel gets you."

"We are young. Heartache to heartache, we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield." He said and then laughed. "I should have sang that song." He laughed again and shook his head. He sighed and leaned down. He kissed Celes and then kissed the palm of her hand. "Your song this evening was really good. I enjoyed it a lot."

Celes smiled. "I was just trying to defuse the tension a little. I'm glad you liked it." she said and stepped a little closer to him. She'd taken off her shoes so she was really short again. She leaned her head on his chest. "I like when you sing, it makes me… feel happy and… well turned on at the same time." she giggled.

John chuckled. "I will find a song for you too." He picked her up and kissed her. "Why are you so short?" He teased. Where is that step ladder of yours?"

Celes giggled. "No pockets in this dress… not much of anything to this dress. No room." she shrugged. "Next time I'll make sure it goes into your pocket." she winked and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He chuckled and kissed her again. He set her down and poked her cheek. "Lets get these cakes. I think I had too much excitement for one night."

Celes giggled. "Yeah, okay. Oh! Before I forget, the ministry wrote back, I can start teaching you to apprerate whenever youre ready." she said picking up the bin of cakes and putting a lid on it.

"Oh that's awesome!" He said as he went to get the last two cakes.

"Hey, have you seen Ro?" Lee asked. "I feel her here but I don't know where she is. I know she's here. I feel here."

John grabbed for a cake but a hand came out of no where and grabbed his wrist. "Holy hell!" He said as he jumped nearly out his skin. He followed the arm and saw Roman mouth something and pull the cake to her as she placed her head back on her up rises knees. "She is... here." He told Lee.

"Thank God." Lee said as he walked over.

Celes kneeled down in front of her as Lee got to them. "Oh, Ro." she said brushing some of her tangled hair off her face. "I think its time for you to go home and sleep." she said to her.

Roman sighed as she looked at Celes. She mouthed something and then laid her head back on her knees.

Lee frowned. "Did Harry silence you?"

She mouthed something and waved a dismissive hand.

Celes gave her a look and ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Hey, come on use the connection. Talk to us." she coaxed her.

" _I dont want to use the connection._ " Roman whined. " _I want to sleep_." She closed her eyes tiredly. " _Don't touch my cake._ "

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. She moved out of the way so Lee could pick Roman up. "I guess I'll give you your other present tomorrow morning." she said to him and picked up the cakes that Roman had made John drop and put them away. "Oh and I'll have the mirrors brought home so I can give those to you tomorrow morning." she poked Roman's nose.

Roman wrinkled her nose and touched her cheek. " _Best party..._ " She closed her eyes and nearly fell over.

Lee chuckled and shook his head as he caught her and picked her up. "She is all partied out." He said as he started to walk away.

" _Lee don't take my shoes off. They are too pretty. I'm gonna sleep in them._ " She said over the group connection, too tired to make it private.

Celes sighed and shook her head. She started to take Roman's shoes off. "I will lock them up in our shoe closet nice and tight and you can wear them all you want when you can walk a straight line while touching your nose." she giggled and got the shoes off. "You need to sleep this off, and drink a little water before you go to sleep." she said to her.

John chuckled. "Shoe closet?" he asked.

"Roman and I like our shoes, so we have a closet in each house devoted to them." she said to him.

"That are insane." Lee told him. "They find one shoe and buy them in multiple colors." He shook his head. "It's one of my reasons why have a foot thing for Ro."

John chuckled. "I don't half mind feet either. Women have such little dainty feet too." he said with a shrug.

Celes shook her head. "Stop talking about feet. Lets just go home." she sighed looking at Roman lulling in and out of sleep in Lee's arms.

Lee chuckled. "You ready, Harry?" He asked as he walked over to him.

Harry nodded. "Lets go." he said and stood up from his seat. He lifted the silencing charm on Roman and shook his head.

Celes gave a little laugh as she watched the three of them then took John's hand and led him out of the club followed by Lee, Harry, and Roman. She apparated them home knowing the staff would take care of closing up the club for them.

The next day Roman woke in the late morning early afternoon. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head and tried to find the body heat that was next to h ern she wrapped her arms and legs around it and sighed. By the feel of it she knew it was Celes.

Celes gave a quiet giggle and pulled the blanket from her head. "Need some hangover potion?" she asked her kissing her nose. She had been up for hours just reading next to Roman while she waited for her to get up. When Roman had finally started to stir she put her book aside and made herself available for when Roman seeked out someone.

Roman moaned. And snuggled closer to Celes. "Just a little but not really." She yawned. "I think after you had sang I drank a few bottles of water." She pressed her face into Celes' breast and frowned she she felt her clothes and not skin. She opened an eye and looked at her. "Why are you dressed?" She asked. She looked down under the covers and found herself nude. "Where are my shoes?"

Celes giggled. "Its a little after lunch. Ive been up since this morning. You know me early to rise. You're shoes are locked away in the closet nice and safe." she said. "Would you like me to be nude?" she asked.

Roman giggled and shivered from arousal and cold. "Only if you are going to warm me." She looked up and Celes and smiled. She ran a finger down her lips. "Why is it cold? I need clothing. A hot bath _and_ clothing."

Celes giggled. "Okay, lets go get you in the bath. I'll help and then we can get you dressed and then go down and get Lee to make you something to put in your belly." she said and kissed her after each sentence. She sat up with Roman and staying close to her for body heat walked her to the bathroom and waved her hand and filled the tub. "Do your little trick with Pele's magic and I'll get undressed and join you." she said and kissed her ear.

Roman giggled. She stepped into the bath and it instantly heated. She sighed as she sat in the big tub. She dunked under the water and sighed as she came back up.

Celes watched her for a minute then stripped off her floor length skirt and pulled off her tank top and got into the tub with Roman. She gave a little sigh and swam over to Roman and started to run her fingers through her hair. "You want me to wash you?" she asked her in a husky whisper as her body heated from the water and arousal.

"Yes please." She moaned. She loved when Celes was aroused and offered to bathe her. It gave reason for Celes to touch her.

Celes started to hum to Roman as she grabbed her shampoo and started to wash Roman's hair slowly. Once she finished she rinsed it and then worked conditioner through it and massaged her skull. She rinsed her head again and then pushed all of Roman's hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck while she massaged her shoulders. She continued to run kisses down Roman's spine as she moaned a little. "You are so intoxicating. All I could think about this morning when I woke up is how much I wanted you. Its why I was waiting for you to wake up." she moaned.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head forward. "I remembered the first time yoy seduced me. Fourth year in the baths. You sat at the edge of the pool and massaged my shoulder like you are now. You kept going lower to my breasts." She closed her eyes as she remembered that day.

Celes giggled a little. "I was wearing that slip… yeah?" she asked. "I don't remember anymore all I remember is the insane sexual feelings going on." she moaned and licked her up the back of her neck. "Like the ones right now. God, I just want to taste you all the time." she said to her.

Roman moaned and shivered. "I like when you can't get enough of me." She told Celes. "Especially when you just want me for yourself." She turned so she could face her. "When you need me again and again and again." She wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed into her.

Celes giggled and kissed her then down her neck. "So I guess you love me all the time, because I can never get enough of you all the time." she moaned and kissed back up Roman's neck as her hand slid down and played with one of her nipples. "Tonight we get to be all pretty again." she said softly.

Roman moaned. She leaned her head back and pushed her breast into Celes' hand. "Pretty again?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are going to the opera." she whispered and kissed down her exposed neck and rolled Roman's nipple between her finger and thumb and slid her other hand down Roman's body to her core.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She slid a hand down Celes body and used her fingers to enter her core. She leaned her head up and kissed her. She loved kissing Celes. Her pouty lips drove her crazy. She dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned.

Celes moaned into Roman's mouth and rolled her own hips as she pumped into Roman's core. She stopped thinking and talking and just let herself feel everything. She loved being with Roman, out of all her lovers Roman was her home and her heart. She swirled her tongue around Roman's mouth once and then kissed her down her neck again and nipped at her shoulders.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She kissed down Celes neck to her shoulder. She licked back up her neck and moaned again. She nipped her earlobe and sucked on it. She felt little butterflies in her stomach as she shivered. She loved how Celes made her feel like the only girl and to feel girly, and because of that she always wanted Celes to feel like the only girl too.

Celes shivered and felt her body fill with her arousal and need for Roman. She kissed her on the lips again and then dipped her tongue in her mouth. She moaned and made a little squeal and quickened her pace in Roman and gave a loud moan into Roman's mouth when she followed suit. Celes started to pant as the steam around them clung to their skin making the whole situation just that much hotter. She moaned again and rolled her hips faster.

Roman's moans grew higher as she rolled her hips and moved her fingers faster. She shivered as felt her orgasm fill her. She kissed Celes and moaned again. She kissed down her neck but came back to her lips. "C-Celes..." she moaned. She used the heel of her hand to press against her clit and squealed when Celes did the same. She shook harder. "C-Celes..."

Celes panted and nodded as her own orgasm started to fill her. "Ro… oh… Ro… now its happening now…" she moaned into her mouth and then let out a little scream when her orgasm slammed into her.

Roman squealed as her orgasm washed over her. She shook and moaned. "You make my body feel so good." She moaned. "Oh so good."

Celes giggled and jerked. "I try, and you do the same for me. God, I love you so much." she said and kissed her one last time. "Come on lets finish getting cleaned up and we can go down and eat something." Celes said to Roman and moaned again and placed her forehead on Ro's.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "I love you too." She quickly washed and then dressed. After teasing Celes she quickly ran from their room and into the kitchen. "Save me! She is trying to get me." She squealed as she jumped on Lee's back... or she thought it was Lee until she felt him stiffen. She looked down and gasped when she saw it was John. "Sorry." She said and quickly tried to get off of him.

John sighed and shook his head. He helped her down and smiled when Celes came running into the kitchen.

Celes skidded to a stop when she felt the tension. "Uh… hi." she said and went over and pulled Roman away from John. "You are a terrible person. Tease me then leave me!" she kissed her then went over and kissed John as well. "Food, I'm going to make something since Lee is nowhere to be seen." She turned to Roman. "What do you want?"

"I want... Chinese food!" She sat in her stool and kicked her legs. "Can you make Chinese food? Fried rice, lo mein, and and something with chicken."

Celes nodded. "I can make fried rice, taught myself to make coconut chicken a few years back… lo mein… no." she looked at John.

He shrugged. "I can make most of the chickens that people like. What do you want?" he asked Roman.

Celes grinned. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around." she said and started to pull out the things they needed to cook with.

"So you can make the lo mein?" She asked him, feeling a little nervous around him. Some of last night was fuzzy. She wasn't sure if she kissed John or if it was just a dream. I want orange chicken. Buy I can settle for the coconut chicken. You dont have to make it."

John smiled. "I can do orange chicken for you and lo mein." he said to her and took some of the things Celes handed to him.

Celes sighed and looked at Roman, she didn't remember what she had done. She started to move around the kitchen with John and they worked well together. She didn't know him as well as she knew Lee in that respect but they found a flow easily enough. She looked at Roman and smiled. "You got pretty… hammered last night, Ro." she said to her with a little giggle to keep it light.

Roman groaned. "I figured as much. I don't remember a lot of things. I think there was sex involved…" She trailed off. "I tried to be good. I really did. I didn't want to get hammered too much but it happens." she shrugged. She looked at John and blushed a little. "Uh, I do want to apologize if I did something wrong. I have a feeling I did, so I'm sorry."

Celes gave a little smiled up at John and watched him.

John gave Roman a smile. "Kama took the brunt of what you did." he said to her with a shrug. "No worries."

Celes sighed knowing there was more but he also knew Roman didn't remember so he was being nice.

"Still, I'm sorry." She told him. She picked at the tile of the bar. "So, a play tonight. I have the perfect dress I'm going to wear." She smiled. "I have been holding it onto this dress for a while."

"Oh yeah? I'm wearing a white one with blue beading on the top that makes the straps and bodice." Celes shrugged. "Its elegant and a little sexy. What one are you wearing?" she asked her and started to hum as she put together the coconut sauce for her chicken.

"I have a strapless purple number with beaded work." Roman told her. "Its sexy and classy." She giggled. "Sorry for date crashing on you, John. It was just an opportunity that I couldn't pass up."

John shook his head. "Venelope and I assume Damon are coming as well. It'll be a… triple date… quad…" he shook his head and laughed. "Well I don't know actually, are you bringing Lee or Harry or both?" he asked Roman.

"I asked Harry, he said that he has to go into the office today for some work." She frowned. "I think he is trying to skip out. Lee is going though."

Celes giggled. "Prepare for his ass to fall asleep and have to walk around. Although it may go differently if its a play instead of an Opera." she shrugged and giggled to herself as she remembered the last time she and Lee went and he had to limp around for ten minutes just to get the feeling back in his ass.

John smiled. "So a triple date, we will have to leave an hour and a half or so before we are doing the whole thing up. I promised Celes we would. So the whole entire evening basically." he shrugged.

"An hour and half? Why didn't you say so? We don't have time to cook and get dress!" she squealed as she hopped off her stool and grabbed Celes hand. "We have dresses, make up, hair, and shoes!" She said pulling her out the kitchen and up to their shoe room.

Celes giggled. "I was going to use licorice on my hair, dresses are easy although I want to wear some pretty underwear… well at least panties the top of the dress is not designed for a bra and I was going to wear one of my blue tear drop necklaces." she said as Roman pulled her towards their shoe closet.

"Ooh, pretty underwear does sound nice. I'll have to look into my clothes and see what I can wear." Roman told her. "Shoes, pretty, pretty shoes!" she sang.

Celes giggled and stepped over and picked up a pair of blue suede and ivory ones and grinned at Roman. "I will go get my dress and you and I can get all pretty in our room, okay?" she said to her and looked around the closet and at the little sofa in the middle. "We need to have sex in here sometime." she shivered.

Roman laughed, "Sex in a room we of shoes that we love so much. I like that." she giggled as she looked through the shoes. "Oh, I need to get my dress too."

"I'll meet you in our room!" she sang to Roman as she flew out of the closet… which was actually the size of a small bedroom, and hurried off to her and Harry's room. She grinned at Harry when she walked in. "Shouldnt you be hiding at the ministry?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm a going." he said standing. He went over as Celes pulled out a garment bag from their closet and kissed her neck. "See ya on the flip side, Dove." he said.

Celes giggled and watched him go. She went over to her jewelry box and grabbed out one of her tear drop sapphire necklaces. She looked in the vanity mirror and smiled. She decided to take off Damon and Alemana's necklaces for the night so that her neck didn't look too busy. She looked into the box and smiled a little at her nipple piercing necklace and shook her head. She wouldn't wear anything to extreme in that department tonight. She sighed and headed to Roman and her closet. She grinned when she saw Roman. "Back!" she sang and set the dress and shoes down on the bed and turned to the dresser in their room and started looking through the ivory lace panties.

Roman turned on the ipod. "We need music." She said and then walked back to her dress. She smiled as she looked at it. She had been saving this dress for a special occasion. Now she had a reason to wear it. She giggled as she went through her lingerie. She wanted something sexy and classy.

Celes ended up settling on a pair of lace boy shorts she gave a little squeal and pulled off her skirt and tank top and put the panties on and turned to Roman. "What do you think? Sexy?" she asked doing a little spin so Roman could get the whole effect of them.

Venelope tapped on the door and stepped into the room that Celes and Roman were in and her mouth dropped open. "Damon said you had a closet… but this is insane." she said.

Celes giggled and pulled on a robe and went over and kissed Venelope's cheek. "Come on Baby Angel lets find you something pretty to wear that will make Damon drool." she said to her.

Roman giggled as she continued to looked through the lingerie. She smiled when she found a long strapless black mermaid style slip. It had an embroidered lace bodice that covered her but yet it was made of sheer. It left things to the imagination and kept the mouth watering. She smiled and pulled it out. She looked over to Celes and Vinny. "What do you think?" She asked as she pressed it to herself. "Oh, We need to find something for Vinny too."

Celes smiled. "I like it, very alluring. You know Ro, you pick my undergarments and I'll adjust my dress and shoes to that." she said and looked at Venelope. "Teal… she needs to wear teal… or aquamarine."

"Are you sure?" Roman asked her. "I mean about the undergarments?" she smiled at Vinny and played with her red hair.

"Yes, I like when you dress me. And if you mean yours yes I'm sure about that too." she winked and started going through the dresses. "So get to picking and I will take care of Venelope… oh but find something that will make Damon want to die to wear underneath." she said.

Venelope shook her head. "All you guys ever think about is teasing your men." she said.

"Better believe it." Celes said looking back at Venelope and Roman.

"It keeps things fun." She kissed Vinny's cheek and walked over to the lingerie 'department' of their clothes and went through what they had as she danced around to the music.

Celes shook her head and pulled out a dress that was a dark teal on the top and in the bodice it looked like it wrapped with a flowy more brightly color fade of teal. It was strapless. She went over and held it up in front of Venelope and smiled. "Strapless undies for Venelope." she said with a little smile. She handed the dressed to Venelope and went over to the shoes and looked through them and found a black pair of pumps with big bows on them and handed those to Venelope as well. "After undies are picked, you are done sweetheart." she said and kissed her cheek with a little squeal.

Venelope smiled and turned to Roman with the things Celes had handed her and smiled. "So… undies then?" she asked.

"Strapless, strapless, strapless." Roman chanted as she looked through what they had. She stopped at one number and smiled. "Oh, yes. Damon is going to go wild with this one." She pulled out a black crisscross strapless chemise and held it up to Vinny. She smiled and shook her head. "This will be the one. It covers the important parts, mold to your figure, and will keep him guessing. There, you go sweetie."

Venelope took them and then looked around the room and saw that there was actually a bathroom attached. "Oh convenient." she said and made for it and shut the door to change.

Celes shook her head and continued to look through dresses. "Tonight is going to be good, I can tell. No drinking though." she said looking over her shoulder at Roman.

"Not even one glass of champagne?" she asked as she walked over to Celes with her lingerie. It was a strapless bra with ruffles on it a brooch that had pearls attached to it and looped to the top of one cup. The thont was lace with pearls attached to the top and looping down to the side.

Celes smiled. "Thats really cute." she said and then looked at Roman. "Lets just avoid the alcohol for tonight okay? I will not drink too. So it fair." she said kissing Roman.

"Was I that bad last night?" she asked her as she frowned in concern.

Celes winced. "Ro… you sort of really got mad at Kama and uh… got him all hot and bothered and then… you kneed him in the junk…" she said.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Well… I can safely say that is the second time that I have done that." She shook her head. "Damn it." She stripped out her clothes and pulled on her strapless lingerie. She shook her head again and sighed.

Celes started to pull on her own lingerie and smiled a little. "Uh… you also said that you hoped it made John feel as dirty as he made you feel." she said quickly and turned away.

Roman gasped as she whirled around. "Celes… what did I do? What exactly did I do?" She whispered.

Celes sighed and turned back around. "You, Lee, and Harry were in the bedroom doing… a very awesome three way… and uh I was a little pissed off and Kama helped me get into the room and then he sort of asked to join. You got angry, locked yourself in a bathroom… well jump ahead you decided you were going to fix all of us trying to make you see that you can be with John too… so you… did that." Celes whispered the last part.

She groaned and sat down. "I kneed him and said I hope he felt dirty…" she shook her head.

Celes sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "You didnt mean it. You were just a little intoxicated." she whispered. "John and Kama are a little bruised… but they will survive." she said to her gently.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt him… just push him away." she whispered. "I have to apologize to him."

Celes nodded. "Okay, how about after we get dressed though okay. As much as I would like you to just parade around in that I think its best if we are both clothed first." she giggled and pressed her nose into Roman's neck as the door to the bathroom opened and out came Venelope.

Venelope picked up the skirt of the dress and dropped it blushing. "How do I look?" she asked them.

Celes stood. "You look beautiful!" she said.

"Oh, Vinny!" She got up and walked around her. "Perfect! You look very pretty. Jewelry! you need jewelry." She told her as she walked over to the big jewelry box. Roman and Celes usually kept their jewelry from the guys seperate but when the found something they liked they kept it in a big box. "Pick something out. How does the lindire feel?" she asked.

Venelope smiled. "Whatever you think goes." she said shrugging.

Celes smiled at them and stood and picked out a blue dress and pulled it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She dress had a long bodice that went down past the hips a little and then went down into a long skirt it was three or four different colors of blue.

Roman looked through the jewelry and smiled. She pulled out small earrings, a starflower shaped necklace and a bracelet. "Aquamarine is the March birthstone. Its a light blue that matches your dress and when the light hits it just right it looks green." She smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck and the teardrop earrings in her ears. The bracelet had the stone weaved into it with diamonds. "There, now you are decorated." She giggled and turned her to the mirror. "Cel-Bear, where you going to do her hair? I can do her make up."

Venelope looked a the pretty jewelry and smiled. This was going to be a good night, a good way to spend her final time with Damon. She suppressed tears and smiled again.

Celes watched Venelope and then nodded. "How about you just use the licorice, we are running out of time." she said looking at the clock. "But do her make up." she said and picked up her own piece of licorice. She bit it and her hair fell around her in a mound of spiral curls. She smiled and then weaved little blue jewels into it.

Roman smiled at Venelope. She lifted her chin and looked at her solid black eyes. "When people look at you what color eyes do they see? Damon said he uses his magic so that his eyes look like they are hazel brown."

Venelope looked at Celes and then back at Roman. "Blue, but lighter than Mama's." she said with a smile.

Celes smiled at her and sat down putting on her shoes and then went over and started on her make up. "People are going to think Vinny is my sister." she teased.

Roman giggled and smiled knowingly at Vinny. She started to paint her face as she allowed her magic to flow through her and make the masterpiece. When she was done her eyes teared up a little. She pressed her forehead to Vinny's "Thank you for allowing me to do this for you." She whispered. She quickly got up and wiped at her eyes. "Celes, you should do her hair." She told her as she waved her hand and she was wearing now wearing her purple evening gown. She bit into the licorice and her hair was pulled up into an French twist with silver and diamond flower hair pin holding it in place.

Celes turned and looked at Venelope and smiled at her. She walked over and started to do her hair. She twisted it back off her face and then pinned it at the nape of her neck letting hair fall down and then used magic to curl it and then pinned that up too. She turned Venelope to look at her and gave a little sniff. "Oh, baby look at you." she said softly and kissed her forehead. "I love you." she said to her.

Venelope stood and hugged her. "I love you too, Mama." she said and held her tightly and then both turned and looked at Roman. "Well Mummy you look like you could make men fall to their knees in that dress." she giggled.

Roman laughed, "Baby, the secret is to own the dress, not let the dress own you." she told her as she finished her make up and then pulled out some jewelery. "Remember that. Its about confidence. You love it then you own it. That is women's magic." She pressed her cheek to Vinny's and gave a kiss. "Your mama over there knows what I'm talking about." she giggled as she pulled on her silver heels that tied around her ankles with a bow and had little rhinestones dangle on the top of her foot.

Celes smiled. "I do." she said and grabbed a wrap and then handed one to to Venelope and then looped her arm in hers and looked at Ro. "Lets go make the boys drool." she said to her.

Roman smiled, "Yes, let us." She said as she picked up her black and purple sheer wrap. She walked out their closet and waited for Celes and Vinny to walk out.

Celes giggled and led Vinny out of the closet and then the three of them headed down to the front of the house where the boys were no doubt waiting for them. When they mounted the stairs Celes put on her best smile and they started down the stairs acting as though they owned the place.

Roman giggled and shook her head. She looked at Vinny, "Chin up, shoulders back, walk with purpose. The underwear you are wearing, it makes you feel sexy. Its a secret you have and you are teasing the men with it." She smiled, "Go on, do your thing."

Venelope giggled and then did as Roman told her. She walked up to Damon and ran her fingers down the collar of his jacket and smiled up at him through her lashes. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Damon swallowed hard as he took her in. "Uh… wow." he said. He took her in and slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Wow." he smiled.

Roman giggled as she walked by them She walked up to Lee and did a twirl, "What do you think?" he asked him. He was wearing a nice place tux with a black dress shirt, white vest, and white tie.

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "Can I unwrap you now?" he asked.

"No, you have to behave." she giggled.

Lee groaned and then looked over to Celes. "You teasing vixens." he hissed at them both. He ran his eyes down Celes and then back up. "What are you wearing under it?"

Celes smiled coyly. "I think maybe later you'll have to see." she said with a wink. She looked up at John and smiled. She took in his simple black tux and smiled a little bigger.

"You look very beautiful." he told her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Very beautiful."

Celes grinned. "Okay, so should we go?" she asked them all taking John's arm.

Venelope nodded. "I'm ready." she said and looped her arms around Damon's happily.

Roman smiled and looped her arm with Lee's arm. "We are ready."

Lee smiled, "Lead the way, John." he told him as he leaned down and kissed Roman. "You remind me of red wine." he whispered. "I just may get drunk off you tonight."

Roman shivered, "Yes, we should go. Going is a good idea."

John looked down at Celes and smiled. "You know where we are going. Take us away." he said to her.

Celes smiled and made sure everyone was touching and then they apparated to the opera house. Celes squealed and pulled John along.

John stumbled a little, "Okay, hold on." he told her. "Strong for a little person." he said as he held her. They all went to the restaurant called the Private Dining Room. He gave his name and they were led into a private room with a round table. There was a small flower arrangement as the centerpiece, white table cloth and red chairs. He pulled out a chair for Celes.

Celes sat down and grinned around at everyone. "Okay, this is cool… I'm totally forgetting that I need to be good. Okay." she took a deep breath. "I'm good, I'm cool."

Venelope sat down in a chair that Damon pulled out for her and giggled a little and looked up at him.

Lee chuckled as he sat between Damon and Roman. Vinny sat between Damon and Celes as John sat between Celes and Roman.

John smiled and then looked over at Lee. "So… I lied. This is an opera… a three hour long opera."

Lee groaned. "You suck, majorly suck."

"It's okay." Roman said rubbing Lee's hand. "I can keep your… backside from falling asleep." she giggled as she used her magic to massaged his ass.

He smiled at her, "I can get use to that."

Celes giggled as she watched them and shook her head. "Maybe we should keep the… sexual stuff on the down low tonight. Lets just try to have some good clean fun." she said and then snorted as if that was possible. She looked over and Damon and Venelope. "So what prompted a night out on the town with the four of us?"

Damon smiled at her and just shrugged. "It was something Vinny has been wanting to do. I'm not really good at the whole proper thing so we decided it would be good to do a double or triple date so that I can watch and act like the guys."

Roman smiled at him. "That's my baby. Will do anything to please his lifemate."

Venelope smiled at him fondly. "Yeah, hes good at making me happy. I love him. I think I'll keep him." she said patting Damon's leg with a giggle.

Damon smiled and held her hand. "You better keep me."

Roman looked at them fondly and smiled. That was her little boy. She looked over to John. "So, what is the Opera we are going to see?" she asked.

"La Traviata," he told her. "Its a tragic tale of a Parisian courtesan who sacrifices all for love. Its in Italian too. It has two intermissions so we have the first course now, go to my box, watch the first part then come back here during intermission have the second course, go back and during the second intermission, we come back for dessert."

Celes gave another little squeal. "Oh you are an amazing man, John. I just love you so much right now… well I mean I love you all the time… well you know what I mean." she said with a little blush. She reached and kissed his cheek.

Venelope smiled at the two of them and looked up at Damon. "Will you survive all this?" she asked him.

Damon looked at her, "I will try." he told her as he laced his fingers with hers. " _I will do anything for our last night together._ " he told her privately.

Venelope gave him a sad smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. " _You'll make me start crying again if you say stuff like that."_ she sent back. " _But I'm always going to love you even after I'm reborn. I'll always be yours."_

" _I will always be yours too._ " He kissed her hand. "So, let look at this menu and figure out what we are going to eat. Hey, if this is fancy as I think it is, that means little portions, right? Like food art, can we go and have real food afterwards?"

Roman chuckled, "Well, this is Celes and John's thing, would you mind if we did that?"

Celes smiled. "Sure, Little Prince. Maybe we can talk them into McDonalds." she teased giggling.

John chuckled, "We can do that."

Lee chuckled and looked over the menu. "Fancy stuff alright."

Celes nodded as she looked down at her own. "Ooo asparagus!" she said happily bouncing in her seat a little.

Roman scrunched up her nose as she looked at it. "I think I may have the red pepper soup. But the asparagus sounds good too. There will be lots of water, right? Fill on water, Damon… but not too much or you are going to want to use the bathroom."

Damon nodded as he looked at the menu. "I'm going to try the last thing on the list. It looks like there is more on that plate." he shrugged.

Venelope nodded. "Me too." she said with a smile.

Celes giggled and shook her head at them. "You two and food." she said shaking her head.

Lee chuckled, "Well, that leaves the salad." he said. "How about we all order everything since there is only four items then we can try everything out."

Roman shook her head. "You see what he is doing?" she asked Celes.

"Oh yes, we must surf and turf for Lee so that he can try everything." she shook her head. "Fishing for new recipes are we, Chocolate Bear?" she teased him.

Lee smiled at her, "Just a little."

John chuckled, "So what should I order?" he asked.

Lee looked at the menu, "Maybe you should get either the asparagus or the salad. If the this is francy everything is going to be in little portions, even what Damon and Vinny are getting."

John nodded, "We are most definitely going out for real food after this." he chuckled.

Celes nodded. "I agree with that, real food is a must." she giggled.

Venelope just giggled and watched them all leaned on Damon's arm.

John smiled, "I will get the salad for your experiment."

The waiter came in dressed nicely in a one of those black suits with the duck tale. He served them all water with a round lemon slice floating on top. "Shall I interest you in any of our wines or champagne?" he asked.

Roman lower her head as if she was really interested in what was listed on the menu.

"No, thank you. Water will do fine for us." Lee told him as he felt the shift in the moods between John and Roman.

"Very well, what shall I serve you?" the waiter asked.

After everyone placed their orders Roman drank deeply of her water. "So, this is fun."

"This is really, really fun. No need to sugar coat it. And John has a private box so we don't have to feel cramped and Lee will have space to get up and walk without leaving." she said winking at Lee with a giggle.

Lee smiled, "Now, that sounds nice. Why didn't I think about getting a box?" he shook his head. He looked at all three women. "You women really do look nice."

Venelope blushed a little and looked down. "Thank you." she said softly.

Celes grinned. "Well thank you, I think you three look pretty dapper yourselves." she said taking the three men in.

Damon smiled as he sat up a little straighter. He wore something similar to what Lee wore, except he had a black vest, white shirt, and black bow tie. He leaned over and gave Vinny a kiss on the cheek.

Roman smiled at them. They were so cute, she just wanted to squeal and pinched their cheeks. She crossed her legs as she sat back and played with the bracelet she had on. She wanted to apologize to John, but she wanted to do so in private. She needed to get his memories so she knew exactly what she was apologizing for. "Too bad Harry had to hide at work for this. I think he would have looked handsome too."

Celes smiled. "Oh Harry always looks good when we dress him up." Celes said leaning her chin in her hand picturing Harry in a tux. She knew he was hiding and knew he didn't really care for this type of thing but she loved him just the same. She also knew he'd make it up to Roman and herself later. She sighed and looked around the table. "What… should we talk about?"

John chuckled, "You know what I picture Harry doing right now?" he asked. "I picture him doing that whole scene from Risky Business. In socks, a shirt and sliding across the wood floor dancing."

Roman fell out laughing. "Now _that_ , I can see him doing."

Celes laughed. "Oh… oh yeah. Harry would do that!" she said.

Venelope giggled and shook her head. "That would be fun to watch." she said.

Celes giggled. "If he ever does that we so need to catch that on camera."

Roman chuckled, "Next we do this, remind me so that I can set up cameras before we leave."

Lee chuckled, "Perfect idea." he told her. "Then we can play it over and over again."

"Yes! We can use magic and play it on all the tvs in the house." Celes said clapping her hands. "Oh, I really hope he actually does that. Someone needs to plant that idea in his head." she giggled.

"Oh, I can do it!" Roman told her as her mind started turning with ways to do so.

Lee smiled. "Dont you love when her minds start running with ideas? Its like I can see the wheels turning in her head. What do you call her, Celes?"

Celes grinned. "A mad sexy genius? Or just a genius? Or amazing sexy genius? Take your pick." she said with a giggle looking at Roman watching the wheels turn in her head.

"I think it's the mad, sexy, genius wife." He chuckled. "You two are cute together."

Roman shook her head. "Oh, whatever." She drank her water. "Celes is my other half of cleverness. My hot clever healer wife." She winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh you keep talking like that I may have to…" she looked around. "Be a good girl… although…" she looked around as if trying to locate the bathrooms. "I would like to see that sexy lingerie again." she said suggestively.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Lingerie?" He asked. "What are you wearing?" He asked eyeing Roman, trying to figure out what she was wearing.

Roman giggled, "I know not what you asked." She said as she drank more of her water.

"Oh Lee, wait until you see." Celes said eyes dancing as she pictured Roman in it again. She gave a little moan. "It may just drive you to do some dirty, dirty things to our wife later." she giggled.

Roman smiled. "You should see what Celes is wearing. A nice little number if I don't say so myself. Of course I am the one that picked it out. It goes well with her tattoos."

Lee moaned as he looked over to Celes. "You women are going to drive me crazy. What are you wearing?" He asked her. "If Roman picked it out I know it's sexy."

"Oh, its not for you, Lee. I know what you like and this isn't your taste." She told him. She smiled up at John. "Its for you." She told him.

John looked at Roman in surprise and then looked at Celes curiously wondering what she was wearing under her dress now.

Celes just giggled. "I guess both of you will just have to wait and see." she looked at Damon. "You too, Dai." she said to him.

Damon's eyebrows shot up as he looked down at Vinny. "Really?"

Venelope smiled up at Damon the way she saw Roman and Celes smile at the boys and batted her eyelashes. "Yes, really." she said.

He smiled at her. "I look forward to it."

The waiter came it and set their plates down and refilled their glasses. "Bon appetite." he told them and left.

Damon frowned down at his plate. He had what looked like a little circle of a raw meat, a little side of greens, chopped cucumbers, and the dressing did this weird fancy design. "I thought there would be more."

Venelope giggled. "Just eat it we will get more after." she said in a low voice.

Celes just chuckled and started in on what she was given, after a few bites she pushed it towards Lee. "Try it, I like it but I like just about everything." she giggled.

Lee took one of her asparagus and dipped into the sauce. He ate it and nodded as he passed her plate back and nodded, "I like it. its different. I'll have to keep that in mind next time." He ate some of his salad. "How is your soup?" he asked Roman.

Roman looked down at her soup and shrugged. "Ah, its different." She passed it to him to try.

Celes smiled as she watched Lee try Roman's soup. "You know, one of these days you'll have a place of your own to serve these pretty dishes, love." she said to Lee and continued to eat and started to hum along to the music that played lightly.

Lee chuckled, "Nah, I'm not into the prettiness of the dish, just the tastiness."

"Now thats my kind of food." Damon said as he passed his plate Lee.

He tried it and and looked at it. "This is complicated. What part do you like, Vinny?" he asked.

"I think the cucumbers are yummy." she said to Lee with a smile.

He chuckled, "Yeah, they are good."

"Rich people's taste buds are weird." Damon said as he frowned at his plate.

Celes giggled at Damon. "You do know that technically we are rich people, right Dai?" she asked him.

"Okay, _other_ rich people's taste buds are weird." He corrected himself and smiled at Celes.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "How do you like the salad?" She asked Lee and John. "I didn't get it cause it has olives and goat cheese."

Lee chuckled, "I could do without the olives." He shrugged.

John shrugged. "The olives are okay, the goat cheese… not so much." he said pushing more of it to the side of his plate.

Celes poked her fork over onto his plate and started to eat the goat cheese. "I will eat it." she said happily.

"I only like it in the cranberry salad I make Lee make me." She smiled.

Celes looked at her. "Is that the spinach one?" she asked.

"Yep, spinach, almonds, _feta_ cheese," she giggled. "cranberries, and the raspberry vinaigrette. That's good stuff right there."

Celes smiled. "Yes, yes it is. Lee made that for me while i was pregnant with Bree." she said.

"Isn't it amazing?" Roman moaned. "You have got to make it again." She told Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I will make sure to do so."

They continued on with their light conversation while they ate their first course and when they finished it was time to head to the box.

As Lee and Roman walked and flirted with each other Damon and Vinny stood behind with Celes and John. " _Vinny, I think we should tell them now_." he sent to her privately. " _I think Ro already knows. I see the way she has been watching us._ "

" _Okay."_ Venelope said and held Damon's hand tighter. She looked up at John and Celes and smiled a little. "So we are ready now… I… I am ready."

Celes looked at Venelope for a few minutes trying to figure out what she meant and then when it hit her she gave a little "Oh." and covered her mouth.

Damon gave her a sad smile. "We decided that tonight will be our last night together. So we are going to leave after the second intermission. We are going to go back to the house so I won't… be alone." He said clearing his throat.

Venelope rubbed her thumb over Damon's writ to soothe him.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she cupped Damon's cheek and then Venelope's and turned and headed to the box before she started to really cry. She got to the box and sat a few chairs away from Lee and Roman as she waited for John, Venelope, and Damon to catch up. She was trying to figure out how her heart could be breaking and swelling with love at the same time.

" _They told you, didn't they?"_ Roman asked her privately.

Celes gave a little nod. " _I'm happy and sad at the same time."_ she sent back wiping a few tears off her cheeks.

" _Damon is learning sacrificial love. I am so proud of him right now, that it hurts. My baby is growing up."_ Roman gave a small smile as John, Vinny, and Damon came in and sat down.

Celes gave a little smile. " _Hes ready now too, he's learned everything I can teach him."_ she said to Roman closing her eyes.

Roman raised her head to watch the stage. She leaned into Lee. " _I know… but I'm not ready. I know I'm being selfish… but I'm not ready to let him go just yet."_

Celes opened her eyes and looked at the stage and snuggled against John's side as he looped an arm around her. " _I know, I don't think I'm ready for him to be… you know… yet either. We saved him, and he's ours."_ she sent to Roman.

Roman gave a slight nod and watched as the play started. It was nice being dressed up and on a date tirple date. Watching an opera, and being able to eat at a fancy place with fancy dishes. It was something she couldn't do for Celes but she was happy to experince with her.

After an hour the second intermission started. Lee stood up and gave a little stretch. "Two more to go." he said as he helped Roman up. He looked her up and down. "But well worth it. I'm going to peel that dress right on, off you." He whispered in her ear.

Roman giggled as she walked past him. "Maybe I'll save it for Harry." she teased.

"Oh, no. He isn't suffering like I am." Lee told her.

John smiled at Celes. "Enjoying your time?"

Celes nodded. "I love it, the whole experience!" she said to him she kissed his cheek with a little difficulty and giggled. "I live for this, romance, love…" she said with a dreamy look.

He chuckled as he escorted her back the restroom. "Restroom break and to the dining room." he told them.

Celes gave a little smile and swaned forward and took Roman's arm. "Where we go, you can't follow." she said to Lee and offered her arm to Venelope.

Venelope took it as she giggled and followed Celes and Roman into the restroom.

"Minx." Lee called out to her.

Roman giggled. "Well look at this fancy place." She said as she walked into the restroom.

Celes giggled. "Everythings done up all swankified around here." she said. "Uh so restroom time and then back to food. I'm sort of starving." she said with a blush.

Venelope smiled. "Me too, Mama." she said to her.

Celes looked at her and sniffed and threw her arms around Venelope. "I love you." she said and held Venelope close to her.

Venelope hugged Celes back and rubbed her back a little. "I love you too." she said trying not to cry.

Roman shook her head. "You two need to collect each other." She told them and kissed each of their cheeks. "I'm going to do my business and step out." She did her business and stepped out after washing her hands. She shook her head and smiled. She looked up at John and stood next to him. She brushed a hand over his and took in his memories. She gasped as she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I'm really sorry."

John looked down at her. "Why?" he asked her.

"I… I just saw your memories from last night." Roman said as she looked down at her hands. "I… I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you like that… to make you feel dirty."

John turned to her and took her hand so that she looked up at him. "You were drunk, and Kama overstepped. I'm fine, and Kama's a little bruised in the ego department. Don't worry about it." he said rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her hands.

Roman shook her head. "I touched you… I had no right to touch you like that, especially in public."

John sighed. "Roman… its fine. Only Lee, Harry, and Celes saw it. Its okay, really. I'm good. And so should you be." he said to her.

She gave a nod, "I… I want to make it up to you… Maybe not Kama. He can handle it." she teased.

"You bruised me so deep though, don't I deserve something?" Kama asked with a chuckle.

"You are a tough guy." She said giving him a gentle sock on the arm. "War god in all."

Kama nodded. "Right, thats me isnt it? Okay well, hope you make it worth John's while." he teased.

"I'll make it up to you too. I'll think of something." she said as she crossed her arms. "I'll make it up to both of you. I'm good at that."

"I'm sure you are." Kama winked at her, eyes heating as he took her in.

Celes and Venelope came out of the bathroom in that moment and Venelope went over to Damon instantly while Celes stopped at Lee and looked up at him. "So how numb was thy butt by the end of the first act?" she asked him.

"My ass is nicely massaged." Lee winked at Celes. "Sometime during the first act I started become restless as I was losing blood to my ass." he chuckled. "I think its amazing, that power our wife has."

Roman giggled, "I saw the signs." she said looping her arm through Lee's.

Celes gave them both a little smile she kissed both their cheeks and walked over to John. "Lead on!" she said to him in a cheerful tone.

John lead them to their dining room and pulled out Celes' seat. "So, second course. It's supposed to be a little bigger portion." he told Damon.

"Good, I'm still starving." Damon said sitting next to Vinny.

Lee chuckled as he sat next to Roman. "So five dishes to chose from."

Celes grinned. "I'm going to have the lamb. I like lamb, its so yummy." she said happily.

"Lamb is sweet… well to me it is." Roman said wrinkling her nose.

"What's baked brie?" Damon asked.

"Cheese, Dai." Celes said and looked at Roman. "Depends on how its cooked." she shrugged.

"Wait, they have cheese as a main course?" Damon asked.

Roman giggled, "Just go with the roasted chicken, Damon." She told him. "I'm going to have that."

John chuckled, "I will have the salmon." he smiled at Lee, "So that leaves the other fish and the… cheese."

Lee chuckled, "Which one do you want, Vinny?" he asked her.

Venelope looked down at the menu. "Uh… I'll try the cheese." she said with a smile.

"Look at my brave girl." Celes said with a smile. "Good for you, baby." she said to her.

"You can add a side." Lee told her.

"She will share my chicken." Damon told him.

Venelope looked at Damon and shook her head. "We can always eat more when we get back to the house, Dai. Remember we can cook?" she asked him. "I will get the cheese." she said in finality.

"Okay," he told her, knowing he was going to give her some of his chicken no matter what she said or protested.

Roman smiled. "So how are you liking the opera?" she asked in general.

Celes grinned. "I love it!" she said enthusiastically. "It was a good choice."

"I'm glad it was." John told her. "i like it so far, too."

"I love the costumes. They are so beautiful." Roman said.

Celes shook her head smiling at Roman. "You would, but they are very pretty." she agreed.

John chuckled. "At least everyones getting something out of this." he said.

Lee chuckled, "I get to try all the food and watch our women be happy. I would say everyone is getting something good."

Damon smiled as he held Vinny's hand. "I agree."

Venelope smiled up at Damon lovingly and lifted his hand and kissed it fondly.

Celes beamed around at all of them and kicked her legs a little. "This is just so fun." she said and sighed a little. "I wish Harry had come along. He may have actually had fun." she said.

"I think next time we dress him up, tie, and gag him." Lee said.

Roman chuckled, "That would be fun to do."

Celes giggled. "Well… we could… or we could just go out again and leave him at home with the idea of Risky Businessing it up a notch." she giggled. "Its hard to decide which would be better.

"I would _totally_ pick Risky Business. That I would _pay_ to see!" Roman laughed.

Lee laughed too, "Its hard but I think I would pick Risky Business."

"Yeah, I would want to see that too." John laughed.

The waiter came and bow, "Are we having a good evening?" he asked.

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, very much. I'd like to order a glass of red wine please." she said with a little bounce.

"Yes, ma'am. Would anyone care to have wine?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a glass." Lee told him.

"I'll stick with water." Roman said blushing a little as she gave John a peak and looked back at her menu.

John gave Roman a smile even though she wasn't looking at him and smiled. "A glass of wine will be good for me too, but white." he said.

Venelope smiled. "I just want water." she said.

"Water for me too." Damon said. He wanted a clear mind to keep in his memory.

"Very well, two glasses of red wine and one glass of white wine. May I take your main course order?" The waiter asked.

After giving their orders Lee chuckled. "I still can't get that out of my head." he said.

Celes giggled and hummed a little of the song as she imagined Harry in a pink shirt and calf high socks sliding across the wood floors at home candlestick in hand lip syncing to the song while he danced all goofy like. She giggled again and shook her head. "Oh yes, that must happen."

Roman laughed, "Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself." She sang.

"Today's music ain't got the same soul." Lee sang.

"I love that old time Rock n' Roll." John sang.

Celes gave a shiver. "Oh, you two should not sing at the same time. Its like a drug." she said. "If Harry were here I'd be more than a puddle on the floor… I'd be vapor in the air." she whispered.

Roman giggled. "I think the three of you should sing something."

Lee chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Will you turn into a vapor too?"

"No." she said stubbornly.

Celes giggled. "Yes she will, she can barely stand when you sing." she said to Lee.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked as he scooted closer to her. "Shall I sing something to you now?"

Roman whimpered as she scooted away from him until she was pressed against John's side, "You stay right there, mister song bird. Don't you _dare_ sing a note. We are supposed to be good."

John chuckled down at Roman and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "Well if he sings to you, I will sing to him… and then what will we have? One big singing party and a few puddles on the ground where people used to be." she said.

Roman laughed, "Melting by song." she shook her head as she scooted away from John. She smiled at Lee. "But I do like it when you sing to me."

"I know you do. Maybe I'll sing to you and later Celes will sing her song I love so much." he winked at her.

Celes shook her head. "Maybe." she said and smiled at him.

The waiter came back with all their drinks and told them he would return shortly with their food. Roman drank her water as she sat back in her chair. " _Harry what are you doing?"_ she asked. She had to check and see. She was curious now.

" _Filling out a report on another muggled killing."_ he sent back sounding a little irritated.

She sighed and shook her head. She sent her magic self out to massaged his shoulder a little. " _Okay."_

" _Thanks, Ku'uipo. I'll fill you in tomorrow."_ he sent back to her.

"So, another hour and then desserts. Now, I know desserts are the best. You don't have to guess at them." Roman giggled. "Do we all order a dessert to try and pass around?" she asked Celes.

Celes smiled and looked over the list. "No, I already know how to make all of these." she grinned. "And why anyone would want cheese for dessert is beyond me… unless its cheesecake that is." she winked at Roman.

"Okay, no on the cheese but its still fun to order all the desserts. Then _I_ can try them." Roman said.

"I agree with Roman." Damon smiled. "We can take a bite and pass it on."

Venelope smiled. "That would be fun, I like sweets but I like chocolate covered macadamia nuts the most." she said.

"Oh, those are good too." Roman told her.

"Sugar babies." Lee said shaking his head. "That goes for you too, Damon."

Damon smiled big at him. "I like what I like."

Celes giggled. "I'll make you a cake later if you want Dai." she offered.

"Ooh, I want a rocky road ice cream cake." he told her.

"Oh, that sounds really good." Roman said. "I like how you think, Damon."

Celes smiled at him. "I can make that for you." she said to him.

"Oh, a rocky road brownie with ice cream on top!" he gasped. "A hot brownie with melted ice cream on top. Oh my, God!"

Roman moaned, "I want what he is thinking." she whined.

Celes laughed at the two of them. "You two…" she shook her head. "I will make whatever you want but only once… for now." she said to them.

"That is what she says now." Roman told Damon. "We know better, don't we."

Damon smiled, "Yes we do."

Lee chuckled, "And I know you two and how you think. No picking on Celes to get your desserts."

Celes grinned at Lee. "Thank you, Razboinic Meu, for coming to my rescue."

"You are welcome." he said drinking his wine.

Roman nudged John. "May I try your wine? I usually only drink red because Lee drinks red. I never had white."

John smiled and handed her the glass. "I got white because it goes better with what Im eating." he said to her as she watched her take a sip. "Its a little dryer than the red they have here."

She nodded and gave it back. "Its a pretty color though." she told him as she drank her water. "So you match your wines with what you eat?"

John nodded. "Yes I do, its something that Kama does that I just stuck with." he shrugged.

"The wines bring out the flavor of the food." Lee told her. "It makes since. You use different alcohols to cook with. Not all of them goes well. You have to learn to taste and how it will change the taste of food."

Roman nodded, "I see." she shrugged. "I'm a sake girl."

"When served with the right meal, sake adds to the flavor of one too. And they cook a lot of food in it when you eat Hibachi." Celes said with a grin and drank some of her wine.

"Oh, I like hibachi grills. Those are fun to go to." Roman smiled. "Hibachi is even fun to say. Hibachi!"

Celes giggled. "I like when they shoot the cooking sake into your mouth and count to see how long you can handle it. I laugh so hard everytime."

Roman giggled. "See they are fun! Hibachi!"

Lee chuckled. "You are silly. But the word does sound fun to say."

"Yeah, it does." John chuckled.

Celes giggled and glanced over and Damon and Venelope and smiled. They were stuck in their own little world she watched them heart clenching a little.

The waiter came back in and served their plates. "Bon appatite." he told them and left.

Roman sighed, "Yep we are so going to have real food after this."

Lee chuckled. "Real food and and some songs to sing." he whispered to her.

"Here Lee, I think you need something to fill your mouth, so you can't talk… or sing." Roman told him.

Celes giggled as she watched then and started in on her lamb and gave a little moan. "This is yummy, Lee I demand you learn to make this." she declared to him pushing her plate to him for a taste.

Lee tasted it and nodded. "That is very good." He said. He smiled as he looked at Damon. "Damon, you are my secret weapon, taste this."

Damon wrinkled his nose, "I don't like lamb."

"Come on, Dai, you have absolute taste. You taste this and you know exactly what's in it then I can make it for Celes."

He groaned and tasted it. He savored it even though he didn't like it and nodded, "Got it." He told him and then passed Celes her plate back.

"You are the best, Dai!" Celes sang to him and continued to eat her lamb.

Damon shook his head as he cut some of little chicken and gave it to Vinny. " _No arguing. Just take it and eat it."_ He told her.

Venelope smiled up at him. " _You spoil me."_ she said to him.

" _It's my job to spoil you."_ he winked at her.

"How do you like your salmon?" Roman asked John.

"Its good, would you like to taste it?" he asked her.

"No, thank you. Salmon isn't my favorite." She told him.

John chuckled. "Alright then more for me then." he said.

Celes looked over. "Can I try?" she asked.

John nodded and offered his plate to Celes.

Celes tasted the salmon and nodded. "Oh thats good too!" she said and gave John his plate back. Celes finished her food in a good time frame watching Damon and Venelope. As the meal went on though something was growing inside of Celes, she was getting nervous, again. Why was she nervous? She had nothing to worry about. She sat back when she finished and rubbed her belly and watched her family finish.

Roman sat in her seat eating as a song played in her head. She rocked in her seat as she drank her water. When she realized the song that popped into her head was the song John sang last night she stopped moving and pushed it out of her mind. She thank God Harry wasn't there to read her mind. She pushed her plate away and sighed. "I want a really juicy cheeseburger with French fries and root beer float."

Lee chuckled. "Main course not satisfying?" He asked.

Celes smiled at her. "No, it was a little lacking… but I don't think I can eat anymore tonight anyway." she said.

Roman smiled over at her. "You got to have dessert." She told her. " _I can help you with your nervousness, if you would like._ " Roman sent her privately.

Celes smiled at her. " _I'll be fine, I just need a little down time. The next act should help settle my stomach."_ Celes sent back to her and leaned forward and took a drink of water leaving her half drank glass of wine alone.

Roman gave a little nod. She smiled as she slid a hand onto Lee's thigh. She smiled bigger when he jumped a little.

He held her hand and gave her a little growl. "Woman." he warned.

She gave him an innocent look, "What?"

"Don't what me." He told her.

Roman giggled. "Come on, Celes. I need to go to the ladies room before we go back to the opera."

Celes giggled a little of her nervousness draining, she got up and took Roman's arm and looked at Lee. "Again… I can go where you can not." she teased him.

"Again… minx!" he called out to her.

Roman giggled, "You two are just so bad." she told Celes as she laced her fingers with Celes'.

"I know but its our game." she said walking with Roman to the restroom.

"Its cute. I like it." She told her. She used the restroom and sighed. "This is nice, yeah? I mean the triple date thing."

"Yes, I really enjoy it!" Celes said. "You knew the minute Venelope walked into the closet this evening didnt you?" she asked as she went in and did her own business.

Roman washed her hands and checked her makeup. "I know not what you ask." She told her.

Celes gave a little giggle in spite of her belly doing little flips. "Uh huh, sure." she said and came out and washed her own hands.

Roman smiled at her. "Yes, I knew. I felt it, and then when I played with her hair as you were looking for a dress I saw it. Its why I made you do her hair."

Celes nodded. "I'm going to miss her, this way." she whispered. "And I feel bad about taking her away from Dai." she said looking at Roman with a weak smile.

Roman held her hand and kissed her. "Damon knows what he is doing. They both know. They know in their relationship now, they can't have a proper life without being reborn. It was something they both knew was coming. You do know he is going to be glued to you while you are pregnant, right?" she giggled.

Celes giggled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. He will want to protect her even while shes growing inside me. He's such a good boy, and hes grown so much. I'm so proud of him. I love him… but I don't want him to be reborn yet anymore than you do." she said pressing her forehead to Roman's.

Roman groaned. "I know its the right thing to do. But… I want time with him. I know its selfish but I want him. He is my baby."

"He's our baby Ro, right now thats what he is… but when hes reborn he will be just yours." Celes whispered. "So I understand the selfishness, more than you know." she stepped away. "I havnt know Venelope that long, she hasn't been with me her whole life. But I've known Damon my whole life. I do get it."

"Cel, Damon will always be yours… he will be ours. Maybe not in a way we want but he will be ours." Roman told her.

Celes smiled sadly. "I know." she said softly. "Why do I feel like this? I'm nervous, sad and happy all in one little jumble in my heart." she said rubbing her chest.

Roman smiled at her. "Maybe you should have had more wine to calm your nerves." She chuckled. "You are nervous because its your first child with John. Sad because you won't get to see our favorite sex crazed couple, and you are happy because you are going to have Vinny as an official child. Don't worry, Cel. Everything will be okay."

Celes nodded. "You know, I don't think I've ever been nervous about having a child. Not even the first time I was pregnant. Scared yes, but never nervous. Its like I know its going to happen this time so I'm waiting for something to happen…" she shrugged and sighed. "I will be fine. I'm good, really. How are you doing with all this?" she asked watching Roman.

"With all of what?" Roman asked.

"With… you know, John and I moving forward in our relationship?" she said looking at Roman still.

She sighed, "Celes, I told you already. I'm okay with it. He is yours. I know where I stand with him and what you guys choose is your business… just… don't forget me." she told her.

Celes touched her cheek lightly with her finger tips. "Baby Girl, why do you think i keep asking you how you're doing with all this? I wont forget you, I can't, and I won't." she said and kissed her stepping into Roman and pressing against her with a little moan.

Roman held her. and kissed her back. She pressed her forehead to Celes and looked into her eyes. "It just… scares me." She whispered. "When I watch you and John you two are so involved with each other… in your own little bubble, your own world, that it scares me. I just feel like you are going to forget me." She didn't want to admit it but she also felt the same way with John. The way he looked at Celes and was all about her sometimes, made her think that he would forget her too. Which was ridiculous because he was Celes'. She sighed and stepped back. "Sorry, I'm just a little weird."

Celes stepped closer to her again. "Not weird, not weird at all." she said softly and brushed her thumb over Roman's cheek. "I wont forget you, not even in my 'bubble world' as you call it. Okay? Dont worry about that." she said to her and kissed her again and gave a little smile. "Hey, you want to mess with Lee?" she asked with a dark giggled.

Roman smiled brightly, "That's asking if I love sweets!" She giggled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, just a little bit of a spike in our lust. He feels it, in his marks. Its fun… oh oh and you could project to him something we arent doing while we have a little snog." Celes said with a giggle eyes dancing.

"Ooh. I like that." She told her as she sat down at one of benches and ran her finger up and down Celes' arm.

Celes shivered as goosebumps started on her arms and she felt herself heat. She leaned forward and kissed Roman slowly, she ran her tongue along Roman's mouth and then dipped it into her mouth and with a moan started a slow exploration of her mouth.

Roman moaned as she took her time sucking on her tongue. She loved her taste and loved savoring it. She felt her body heat up as she slid her hands up and down her arm.

Celes caught Roman's hands and brought them up to her breasts and moaned pressing closer to her. She trailed little kisses down her chin and throat and licked the little valley at the bottom of her neck where her collarbones and neck met. She moaned again and pulled back panting a little. "I think… this is working too well." she chuckled as she had a flash of Roman in her lingerie and moaned and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she leaned back to kiss Celes again. "I know." she moaned again. She reached out to Lee and made him feel the lust. She moaned again as she shivered and massaged her breast. She leaned further into her. "Celes," She moaned. "More…"

Celes gave a tiny whimper and reached out and cupped Roman's breast massaging it through her dress. She moaned. "Why are we wearing these impossible dresses?" she said and trailed a hand down to try and lift Roman's skirt.

She shivered as she stood and shimmied the skirt up. "Because its sexy." She said huskily. "Oh, God, Celes." she moaned.

" _You horny teasing women!"_ Lee sent them. " _Whatever you two are doing, stop it."_ he growled.

Celes giggled and moaned. "I think it worked." she said as she ran a hand up Roman's leg in spite of Lee's words. She kissed her again deeper this time pushing closer to Roman's core with her hand.

Roman moaned and giggled. She shivered as she tried to move closer to Celes' hand. "You drive me crazy." She growled as she kissed Celes harder and more demanding as she started to pull Celes' skirt up.

Celes used her other hand to help Roman push her skirts up and moved her other hand further up Roman leg she gave a moan and shut her eyes and when she opened them again she wasn't in the bathroom with Roman anymore. She gave a little gasp as she looked around, she was standing in the middle of a field of long grass and a few feet away she saw Roman and herself in a similar situation they were in, in the bathroom. She watched confused. Was Roman having a daydream? She stepped closer and saw a tangle of white and gold dresses as she watched Roman and herself touching and kissing. She gave a little moan and went to turn away when she heard herself say something. " _We are so going to get in trouble for this. Punishment all around."_

Celes turned and watched in awe as the vision Roman leaned up on an elbow and brushed back some of vision Celes' hair. " _He gets you for entire week after this."_ she said.

Vision Celes giggled and shrugged. " _Okay, a little while longer."_ she said.

Celes looked up when she heard a growl and came face to face with Lee and jumped back but he looked right through her and the vision faded. Celes' eyes popped open, her heart rate picked up quickly and she was staring at Roman. "Uh… what?" she asked.

When the vision started she thought maybe it was herself doing it but it wasn't her. She felt Celes' power wrapped around her as the vision unfolded. "That… was you." She whispered as her mind went over what she saw. She shook as she pulled away from Celes. "I… I…" she took a deep breath. "I'll be back." she said quickly as tears started to gather in her eyes. She quickly went into a stall and closed the door. She covered her mouth as her tears fell. Celes was in a wedding dress. There was no missing that.

Celes got up and pushed her skirts down and walked over to the stall and tapped on the door. "Baby Girl, please… please don't hide." she said to her softly.

"G-go back, Celes." Roman told her. "I'll catch up."

Celes sighed and pressed her hand to the door. "I… I'm sorry." she whispered and walked out of the bathroom wiping tears off her cheeks that she didn't even know was there. She slowly made her way back to the table and sat back down head down she picked at the little bit of food left on her plate.

"Uh, how about we go back to the box." John suggested. He saw how upset Celes was and wanted to shield her.

Lee nodded and knew he and John weren't the only ones that saw that weird vision, especially since Roman wasn't there. He had a guess of what she was doing. He could feel it on his arms. "That sounds good to me."

Celes nodded pressing her lips together. She let John help her up and gave one last look towards the bathroom before he started to lead her to the box. She just watched her feet as they walked trying to figure out what had happened and what she had seen. She frowned deeper as she thought about the dress she had been in and felt Roman's pain in her heart. She had stopped paying attention and tripped over her skirts and stumbled.

John caught her. "Be careful." he told her gently. He sat her down and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, trying to comfort her.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. She reached out to Roman and nudged her gently with her magic and sent some of her love to her hoping it helped. She opened her eyes and leaned into John's side and waited for the show to start again.

Roman wiped at her eyes. She knew it was coming. She always knew it was coming. If Celes wanted John's children why would she not want to marry him? She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes again. Celes was hers, she didn't want to share it. It all come down to that, she didn't want to share Celes. She and Celes started out with each other, then Lee and Harry came along and she knew that they were to belong together. Now that John was here… he felt right. He really did but… her fear of her forgetting her just sat there. She watched Celes with Harry and Lee and knew Celes would always come back to her. She talked about how she wanted Lee and Harry to be open to her and wanting them to be with her in that moment as she was with her but in all reality they all knew it wouldn't work properly. Harry was open to her because she was his love of his life. His wife he had married. He accepted Roman because there was no breaking them apart. Roman loved Harry but knew they couldn't have that openness because it would hurt Celes… no matter how much should say it wouldn't. As for Lee. he loved Celes. He truly did but in his vision there will always be Roman. Even though he wanted to have that openness with Celes he was scared. Twice he had hurt Roman and he didn't want to do so a third time. He didn't know how to be open and yet not know how to think about exclusive. Then there was herself. Like John she was able to open to Celes like she wanted. It helped a lot that they were connected by the soul but she also was very… territorial about certain things. She was open to Celes and Lee, but with Harry she knew she could only go so far before they had to stop. She didn't want to hurt Celes or Lee. They were balanced. In their own way they had balanced each other just right. Now that John was here it was… so… He gave Celes what she wanted. He was basically a male version of her and that scared her. It scared her that because he could do the things Roman did for her but because he was male that Celes liked it more. She down right loved it. Roman knew it was a play on her insecurity that she couldn't please Celes like a man could. No matter how much Celes said that she pleased her, it was always going to be in the back of her mind. Celes was hers and she wanted to keep it that way. Lee was hers and Harry was hers… John wasn't hers. Fresh tears came to her eyes. She was being selfish. She knew it. Celes had something that was hers and Roman wanted her to share… she wanted to share so that Celes could see her and have only eyes for her. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes again.

Lee sighed as he looked around. He had been waiting outside the ladies room for Roman. But with the way he was feeling her, he knew she wasn't going to be coming out any time soon. He looked around again and walked into the ladies room. He spread his magic and found it empty except for Roman. "Butterfly." He called. "Come out baby and let me hold you."

"You are supposed to be here." She sniffed.

"Yeah I know. The whole Celes can go somewhere where I cannot. I know." He grumbled.

Despite what Roman was feeling she gave a little laugh. She really did love how Celes and Lee teased each other. It was a little mean and boastful but it was cute and they were always looking for ways to outdo each other. She sniffed and stood up. She waved her hand and her dress was fixed. She opened the door to the stall and stepped out.

"Oh, butterfly." Lee walked over to her and scooped her up. He sat down with her on his lap. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You going to talk to me?" he asked.

"No." she pouted as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Lee sighed and rubbed her arms. "You know… Harry is also having issues with Celes' relationship with John too. He wants her happy but he don't like how fast they are moving and also feels like she may forget him too. The only reason he isn't going crazy is because he knows Celes will always come back to him… and you aren't throwing yourself at him."

Roman looked up at him. "I won't do that. I know John isn't mine. He is…" she trailed off as she lost her voice. She frowned up at Lee.

"Every time you say that we are going to silence you. John belongs to you too. He balances us. He can't stay away from either one of you. As much as Harry and myself are attracted to the both of you, John is too."

Roman shook her head.

"Do you know how upset Celes was last night when John sang his song to you?"

" _She should be. He had no right to sing that song to me."_

Lee sighed, "You are so stubborn. There are days I just want to shake you until you have sense. A genius but yet stubborn." he shook his head. "He loves you too."

" _He don't even know me. We have nothing in common."_

"You don't give him the chance to know you and find things you two have in common. Give him a chance and you will see that he belongs to you as well as Celes."

" _I am not going to throw myself at him. You and Harry and Celes are mine, and… and… that's okay."_ She said as her lip trembled again.

"What if I said if you don't give him a chance I won't allow you to have sex with me?"

Roman looked at him in shock and then laughed. " _You can try but we both know that will never happen."_

Lee sighed, "Yeah, I know. You cheat."

" _I play with style."_

"Also known as cheating." He shook his head and trailed a finger down her neck. He smiled as he watched her shiver. "Stubborn woman," he kissed her. "You will lose in your game of pushing him away. I will even bet on it." he whispered.

" _What are you willing to bet?"_ she asked feeling her competitive spirit take over.

Lee smiled down at her. "I bet you will cave into him. And when you do cave into him, I want a week of your submission. Whatever I want you will do. No arguing. No whining, and no fighting."

Roman shivered. " _Fine, if I win, I tie you up to the bed for a week and do to you as I please._ "

He growled at her, "You have a deal." He kissed her and stood her up. "Now go fix yourself so we can suffer through this opera." he watched her. "I'm going to peel that dress off you later tonight… while I'm singing to you."

Roman shivered and quickly walked back to the mirrors. She waved her hand and her make up was fixed. " _Give me back my voice."_ she demanded of Lee.

"Nope. Not until dessert." He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. "Come on." he pulled her out of the restroom and up to the box just in time for the second act to start.

Celes watched the second act in silence, during the first act she would occasionally say something but for this one she just sat there quietly snuggled against John's side. She didnt dare look around because if she did shed probably start to cry. But when the opera started getting sad she cried anyway. She sighed as the act ended and wiped her eyes shaking her head. She let John help her up and forced a smile and looked at Roman for the first time in an hour or so. "Ready for dessert?" she asked her cheerfully.

"Yes." she said testing out her voice, but no sound came out. She took Celes' hand and laced her fingers with hers. " _I'm sorry about earlier. I just… I was just caught off guard by everything."_

Celes gave a little laugh, she knew why Roman wasnt talking and gave Lee a knowing look and then went with Roman. "Its okay, caught me off guard too." she said kissing Roman's bare shoulder. "I love you." she said to her.

" _I love you more."_ Roman smiled.

Celes giggled. "No, I dont think thats possible. I love you the most." she said and kissed her on the neck as they walked.

She gave a silent giggled. " _I love you the mostes."_

"I love you the mosetes times infinity." Celes giggled.

" _I love you so much that when we die I'm going to demand we come back as ghost and live forever being horny ghosts."_

Celes laughed out loud and had to stop for a minute. "You… you win… oh God that… thats good. I like that. Agreed!" she said doubled over.

"Oh Lord what did she say?" Lee asked.

Roman just stuck her tongue out at him and did a happy dance. " _I win. I win. I win."_ she sang.

Celes giggled still and looked at Lee. "That she loved me so much she demanded we come back as ghosts and live our afterlives as horny ghosts!" she started laughing harder.

"Oh, God, you would." Lee shook his head.

John gave a chuckle as he escorted them back to their dining room.

Celes sat back down in her spot still giggling. She would get it under control and then look at Roman and just bust out again. She didn't know why she thought it was so entertaining but she really did. She was finally getting it under control when the waiter came and took their orders for dessert.

When the waiter left Roman smiled over at Celes. "We can probably teach sex ed at Hogwarts too."

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, Hogwarts needs a class like that. I think if I had, had a class like that maybe I would have been a little safer… not that I'm saying I regret my children… but you get it?" she giggled.

Roman smiled, "Oh, yes. Then I wouldn't have hid under my bed for nearly a week when I received my first period." She giggled and then laughed when she remembered that whole week. She even pulled Celes under her bed to sleep with her at night.

John looked at both of them and smiled. "Uh, why would you… uh, hide under your bed?" he asked.

"She thought she was dieing." Celes said smiling at Roman fondly. "She didn't grow up with a lot of woman around so when it started for her she had no idea what was happening. I had to explain it to her… You know I also had to explain the birds and bees to her too." she said with a little laugh.

Roman giggled. "But when she explained my monthly cycle I took it as a sign that my body was ready for mating and that the boys would smell some kind of weird pheromone and try to jump me… like animals."

Lee chuckled. "I remembered that whole week. She literally hid in her dorm for a week. Only came out at night to do what she had to do." he shook his head. "The twins stalked her."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Thats when Roman started to become a very intoxicating person to be around." she said. "It only go worse as the years went on. Now I think we all feel a little unhinged around her, especially during that part of the month."

Roman blushed. "Go figure, I was kind of right on the pheromone part."

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Well, at least you hide."

Celes frowned. "Its natural, I don't know why you do." she said shaking her head with a little smile.

"Yeah its natural but its not natural for you, Harry, and Lee trying to have me at that time." she shook her head.

Celes giggled. "You know a woman is the most sexual when she is in the two or three days before her period, during and the two or three days afterward. Its also a lot more stimulating when you do have sex on your period… I've read." Celes said with a little smile.

Roman shivered. "Well it explains my extra horniness before, during, and after."

Celes nodded. "But alas our husbands are chickens and will not touch me during said time. So I have not experienced said stimulation." she sighed and looked a little wistfully at Lee like it was his fault.

Lee's mouth fell open. "Oh, no. Don't even go there." He told her. "I don't touch you and I don't touch Roman… then again she also hides so. No."

Celes gave a wicked little smile. "But I'm tighter, wetter and hotter during those times." she giggled watching him squirm.

He glared at her. "Evil woman." he growled.

John smiled. "I'll do it."

Celes choked on her water and set the glass down and looked at John with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked him and coughed again.

Lee and Roman looked at him in shock just like Celes was looking at him.

"Yeah, its part of the fertility magic in me. I know how to please a woman in ways that she would think. You are looking at it through a healers view and that's great but I know the female body just like Kama does." he shrugged. "Its natural."

"Okay, I'm going to be leaving out of town during my periods." Roman said under her breath as she drank her water. If that was natural to John it must drive him crazy when they were on their periods. It sounded interesting and appealing but she was going to step back on that and let Celes have that then talk to her about. Maybe she could talk Lee into later.

Celes scooted a little closer to John and smiled up at him. " _You just keep adding reasons for me to just admire you as well as love you."_ she sent to him privately.

He smiled down at her. " _Well I'm glad._ " he told her.

Roman shook her head and finished the rest of her water. She reached over for Lee's but he smacked her hand. "hey!"

"Get your own." He told her. "This one is mine."

"But I finished mine." She told him.

"Drink John's."

John smiled and offered her his glass. "Go for it." he said to her.

Celes giggled as she watched Roman get backed into a corner a little and then shook her head and drank more of her water.

Roman grumbled and shook her head. "I'm good."

"Really? You look thirsty." Lee told her. "Mmm, good water. Substance of life." he teased her.

"You sir are mean!" Roman told him.

John chuckled and took a long drink of his water. "So good." he teased Roman smacking his lips.

Celes pressed her lips together and shook with laughter as she watched Roman.

"Oh, no. Look its almost gone." Lee told her.

"I hate you guys." she took John's glass and drank the water.

"No, you love us." Lee told her.

John just winked at Roman grinning.

Celes kept giggling at Roman. She sat back a little and let her thoughts drift to Harry. She reached out and nudged him and he nudged her back and she giggled a little.

She frowned up at Lee and placed John's glass back. "Evil man. You are supposed to be my husband." she hissed at him.

Lee kissed her. "I am your husband." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Celes giggled. "You know what I decided last night, Lee and Harry aren't that evil. You know who is evil?" she said looking up at John and then back at Roman and Lee. "Kama is evil…" she shook her head as she remembered what he did to her the night before. "Evil, evil, evil with a side of oh my God did he just do that?"

Roman looked at her curiously and then remember. "Ah!" she leaned to Lee. "Kama finally gave her a taste and she was weak kneed after that."

Lee chuckled. "That good, eh?"

Celes gave a little growl. "Its like you on steroids." she mumbled. "No, its like you and Harry on steroids." she growled again and looked up at John and shook her head.

"You think that's bad you should see him in dreams." Roman grumbled as she drank more of John's water.

Celes flinched a little and looked away from them. "I have." she whispered.

Roman looked at her, "Sorry. I didn't mean that… I'm sorry."

Celes shook her head. "It's okay." she said to her. "Its not just that one time, its the vision I had of him and Hi'iaka…" she trailed off as her body heated with the memory and she shifted in her seat a little.

Roman gave a chuckle. "Its hot, isn't it?" She shook her head and looked up at John. "Just mean." She sat back in her seat and looked down at her dress. She smiled as she trailed her fingers over the design.

Celes giggled and watched Roman for a minute then dropped her head to the side. "You know what interesting, is Kama and Alemana have a similar approach to lovemaking." she commented.

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "How so?" he asked.

Celes looked at him. "They're both fierce lovers. They want what is theirs and they want it the way they want it." she shrugged and shivered.

John chuckled, "It's a need of control, loving fiercely, and knowing how a woman thinks."

Roman shivered. Yeah she got that from the dreams she had to fight with Kama. If she actually enjoyed them she would be a puddle of something. Kama was really intense when he wanted to be and there was only a little touching going on in the dreams… mostly oral never intercorse. She shivered again and shifted in her seat. "Well, Lee is definitely that." she loved when Lee tied her up and took her. It was intense.

Celes nodded. "And he gets grumpy when you don't play by his rules." she said beaming at him. She smirked at Lee and quirked an eyebrow at him but decided not to tease him further. She sat back drank her water letting the idea that she had almost started another little spar sit with him.

"Little minx!" Lee told her.

Celes giggled. " _You know I sometimes wonder what you would do to me if I walked up to you in nothing but an outfit made of chains that you could lock to anything. Would you bend me over right on the spot and take me or would you growl at me and send me packing. I contemplate these things sometimes."_ Celes sent to Lee with a little smiled and a moan.

"You!" He growled as he shot up out of his seat. "You come with me, now!" he growled as he walked around and pulled her out of her seat. "We will be right back."

Roman giggled. "Someone is in trouble." she sang.

Celes gave a little whimper as she tried to pull away from Lee. "Hey come on, let me go." she said half heartedly.

"Oh, no you don't." He told her as he picked her up. "You are mine, right now." he was going to toss her over his shoulder but not in a place like this. He quickly made his way to a darkened hall. He looked around and then put up a cloak, and silence spell. "You little minx!"

Celes looked up at him and shook a little in excitement and arousal. "What? I was just telling you my thoughts." she asked him innocently.

"I'll tell you _my_ thoughts." he growled as he lifted up the skirt of her dress worked open his pants. He growled when he felt her thong. He pushed it aside and plunged into her. He moaned as he bit her neck. "Evil woman. Evil, evil, woman." he said, thrusting into her hard and fast.

Celes gave tiny shrieks with each thrust still trying to catch up a little. "Good God!" she shrieked and started to match him in his hard fast pace. Her whole body started to shake with the sheer excitement coursing through her body. She pulled on his shoulders and kissed him under his chin and up it.

He moaned as he bit her down her shoulder. He growled against her as he bit a little harder. He grunted with each thrust, "Evil woman…" he growled. "Dress and chains…" he moaned. "Please dress in chains."

Celes gave a little shiver and shrieked again. "O-oh yes… yes, yes, yes." she said back to and continued to match his pace pushing up a little and wrapping her legs around his waist. She nuzzled his face up with hers and kissed him hard enough that her own lips bruised and she started to give little screams as she felt the fast orgams coming, she kept thinking of all the things he'd do to her if she did wear chains and it just drove her lust higher.

Lee pumped harder and faster into her. He felt her tighten on him and knew she was ready. He shivered as he felt his shimmy up his spine. he kissed up her neck and under her chin. "Come, Celes." he breathed. "For the love of God, come!"

Celes gave a scream as she came and her whole body tightened and shook and she dropped her head back against the wall that she was pushed against and rolled her hips a little more and then with one final shriek she shook and held onto Lee trying to regain her brain back.

Lee grunted as he pumped a few more times and moaned as he orgasm filled him. He panted and leaned against her as he tried to regain the feeling in his body.

Roman sat quietly in the dining room with John. Damon and Vinny had decided to leave early and spend some last time with each other. She kicked her leg and played with the beading on her lap. "So… enjoying the play?"

John nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am. Are you?" he asked her, small talk in light of the slightly… awkward situation.

"Yeah… This is nice… different than what Celes and I usually do." she told him.

"Oh? What do you and Celes usually do?" he asked clinging to the subject.

"Well, we dress up, come watch one of the operas, afterwards we leave to go eat, and then go to the closes music store." She smiled. "All fancy and all, we go through the music and find the soundtrack to the play and then buy it… and other stuff." She giggled. "Then if we really like it we try to find the play on DVD."

John smiled. "That sounds fun, you've made it your own ritual. You should keep doing it in spite of me taking her here. She craves your time." he said to Roman. "She's always thinking about you. Wondering if you'd like something, or if she should do something without asking you. One thing I have noticed is that she always goes back to you. You're her soul and her heart. It was like that with Tabby and me, her girlfriend hated it." he said.

Roman looked up at him. His words touched her, they really touched her. She enjoyed her time with Celes. Maybe more so than with the boys. They could sit and do nothing and say nothing but in that moment it felt like they said it all. She blinked her eyes to keep the tears from gathering in her eyes. "So, uh… Tabby had a girlfriend? Was she gay or bi?" she asked. "That is if you are okay talking about it."

John smiled thinking about Tabby. "She was gay, Di her girlfriend throughout school she never got us. Tabby and I met on the trip to school in our first year and just sort of clicked. She used to say it was me and her against the world." he said and stopped when his voice cracked and cleared it a little. "She was my best friend before she healed me."

Roman reached out and touched his hand. "You have us now. You, Celes, Harry, Lee, and me. You and us against the world… all the evil and good that comes at us, we will all stick together."

John flipped his head over and laced his fingers with Roman's. "I'm glad for that." he whispered and looked down at her. "You know, I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like Tabby again, then Kama found you and Celes and I saw her in both of you. Nevermind being drawn to you because of other things, it was seeing Tabitha in the two of you that made me want to know you… me not Kama, me." he said and smiled. "Although I say that now and sounds almost silly, he and I are apart of each other."

Roman smiled at him. "Its okay. I think its good to keep yourself separated from Kama. I mean yeah, you two are synced but it don't mean you two _always_ have to agree on everything. I mean Pele and I don't always agree." She smiled. "Will you tell me more about Tabby?"

John nodded as he ran his thumb over the side of her hand. "She was going to be a healer. She was very good, best at our school. She was wild though. If you weren't careful she'd be off jumping off a cliff just to see what its like. She enjoyed learning new things, loved healing and taking care of people. She didnt mother people though, she let other people mother her. You had to though or she'd forget to do something like eat." he chuckled. "I remember I used to actually feed her at meals in the Caf. I did that until Di decided that wasn't my job anymore."

Roman smiled up at him. "I hate to admit it but when I get so involved with what I'm working on something I forget to do things too." She chuckled. "During first year Lee and Celes noticed that I would eat certain things. I would skip my vegetable altogether, and then eat the things a liked. Oh and don't get me started on the desserts! Now that I would pile on my plate and eat. After the first night sitting up singing silly songs to Celes she deemed that I needed my sugar intake regulated. So to get away from her ordering me around on what I can eat and can't eat, I sat next to Lee and the twins. Then Lee started in on taking care of me." She sighed and shook her head. "Now, they make my plate, when I'm really forgetful Lee will feed me… or Harry."

John chuckled. "It sounds like you, Celes, and Lee have always had an unspoken bond. They love you very much." he looked down into Roman's eyes. "I love you very much. And before you recoil and freak out on me, I'm just telling you the truth. Please… for right now, just right now let me love you a little." he said and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Roman felt a shot of excitement that exploded and did a funny tickle in her heart. She wanted to pull away… needed to do so but she felt her body betray her and leaned forward to kiss him fully. She gave a little moan as she held onto his hand and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

John went slowly but returned her kiss. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and made a gentle exploration of her mouth tasting her. He moaned a little and cupped her face. In that moment it was just Roman and himself and he wanted her to know that. Then someone cleared their voice and he pulled reluctantly away from Roman and looked up to see Lee and Celes had returned.

Celes was biting inside of her mouth trying to grin like an idiot from both the awesome sex she and Lee had just had and John and Ro kissing. She felt a little twinge of pain but it was so small that all she could do was try not to laugh.

Lee smiled as he sat Celes down in her seat and then sat next to Roman. The waiter came in with the desserts, filled their glasses and left. "Well, this will make you kiss." he said.

Roman choked on her water. She coughed as she set her glass doen. "What?"

Lee smiled bigger. He was teasing her and he liked it. He winked at Celes. "I got the Lemon and pistachio pavlova. The lemon is really tart."

"Oh," Roman said blushing a little.

Celes giggled. "I got the berries, you should try it." Celes said to Roman. "Its quite nice though, isn't it?" she asked with a little smile.

"Oh, yes. Pass it over." She told her as tasted it. "Mmm, this is good." She passed it back. Then she reached over Lee and tasted his lemon dessert. She puckered a little and shook her head. "That's good too." she returned to her chocolate cheesecake with caramel. "What did you get?" she asked John looked over his arm.

"The Rhubarb crumble custard." he said to her with a smile.

Celes smiled. "You gonna have a taste of John too, Ro?" she asked her.

Roman's eyes shot up at her and she frowned. "No," she told her. "I don't like Rhubarb."

Celes pouted a little. "But its so yummy and tart." she said licking her lips. "Like the way it tastes after you eaten a raspberry and kiss someone." she gave a little moan.

"I don't like custard either. Celes does, though, especially when she is pregnant." Roman told John. She drank more of her water wishing it was something stronger. Celes said she wouldn't drink but she totally had a half a glass of wine. She wanted something though. How did everything happen? How did she end up kissing him? She growled to herself and went back to her cheesecake. "You know what I like? I like the custard in creme brulee. Now that is good stuff right there."

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "I like fish fingers with my custard." she said. "But only when I'm pregnant. I suppose we will have to stock up soon." she said with a little smile her blush deepening.

Roman smiled at her, "Maybe. But I really hope you crave something different."

Lee frowned, "Why would we stolk up soon?"

Celes blushed and looked at Lee, she had forgotten he hadn't heard. "Uh… Venelope is, um, going to be reborn." she said to him.

His frown deepened. "What do you mean reborn?"

Roman looked at Celes then to Lee. She sighed. "Remember I told you that Damon holds my extra powers well, Vinny told John's. When we do they die. They can't have kids because they don't have souls. So in order to have a soul they have to be reborn. Usually if the host is female then they can become pregnant. But Since John is male the saving Grace has so carry the child."

Lee looked at John then to Celes. "So they are basically going to have a baby?"

"Yep." Roman said as she picked up her plate and started licking it clean.

"Hey!" Lee said taking the plate from her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. Roman had distracted Lee she peaked up at John and then back down to her plate and used her finger to get some of the berry juices up off of it and licked her finger clean.

"Lee, I'm still hungry and they did the cancy stuff with the caramel and it needs to be…" She paused and looked up at him with a smile. "licked." she moaned as she pressed against him.

"Teasing wench!" he growled.

Celes smiled a little as she watched them so tempted to illuminate Lee to her new thoughts but decided to save that for another day. She nudged John's shoulder. "So, what are we doing after this?" she asked him.

"I was thinking real food then going back home for the night." he told her with a shrug.

Celes smiled up at him and ran a hand down his arm and played with the top of his hand. "What do you want to do when we get home?" she asked him softly watching as she ran her fingers lightly over his big hand.

"Sleep." he said knowing it would bust her bubble. He shook his head. He liked to let things happen as the come. He didn't plan things out… not when it came to making love.

Roman shook her head as she heard John and Celes. "Weirdos." She said to them both.

Celes giggled and continued to play with John's hand. "Maybe we can curl up in bed and read before we sleep. I like reading with you, I like when its your turn your voice is so soothing." she said with a smile up at him.

John chuckled, "Then you are going to hear this," he pretended to snore.

Roman hit his arm. "Mean too!"

Celes giggled and gave a little sigh as she continued to play with his hand. "Then I guess I'll just have to share what I'm wearing under this dress with someone else." she looked up at him again. "No, its fine. I'll be okay." she gave a mock sniff and turned her face away from him with a mock sob. "I'll just go to bed alone."

"Now you see what you did?" Roman told him and poked his side.

John chuckled, "That's not going to work." He ran a finger down the back of Celes' neck, down the middle of her back to where her dress started and used his magic self to run his finger down the middle of her back and back up.

Celes gave a little shiver and turned to look at him and shook her head. "No I suppose it won't." the lights flickered to indicate it was time to head back. She got up kissed John gathered some of her skirts and walked off alone a little smile on her face.

John shook his head and made his magic self stop her. "I believe I'm better at teasing you than you are me." He chuckled when he got to her. He made her curl her arm around his and rubbed it. "I like to let things fall into place." he told her. "Just let things happen." he smiled down at her. "But, I guess I can do other things before bed." he side as he looked back to the stairs. "I mean, if that is what you want."

Celes smiled up at him. "I didn't expect to go home and get right to it if you thought thats what I was asking. I was really asking if we were doing something after this. I'd like to, I enjoy spending time with you. And I think that the… sex part will come easily enough." she said with a little smiled down at her feet.

"I want to give Venelope and Damon as much time as possible." he told her. "It will happen, you don't have to worry about it. As for spending time, I don't mind. I like picking on you. We can read, I don't mind." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "You look really, really, beautiful."

Celes smiled up at him. "Really? For some reason when I go out with you I find I want to wear blue. I dont know why but I do." she shrugged.

John chuckled as he sat them down. "It reminds you of water. Kama is attracted to cool wet places. Tabby said blue was always my color." he shrugged. "You look like a water goddess." He teased and kissed her cheek.

Roman sat down next to Lee and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm fading away." She whimpered. "I'm fading away from the lack of food. I'm fading so fast I don't think I'll be able to make it through the rest of the show."

Lee groaned, "Don't tease me, Roman. I'll take you now and we can pick up some food on the way home. I have plans for you."

She giggled. "The man with a plan. You _always_ have a plan."

Celes giggled as she heard them. " _He won't have a plan when he what I have planned."_ Celes sent privately to Roman.

Roman giggled as she looked over to Celes. " _I love how your mischievous mind works._ " she told him. She straighten up in her seat as the rest of the opera started. When the opera was done and there was a standing ovation, Roman hopped up. As the place starting to clear out she turned on Lee, Celes, and John. "Dear God, feed me! If you do I'll kiss each of you." She said as she started to pull Lee.

John chuckled. "Well I guess we should feed Roman then." he said.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, lets go get something yummy and more filling. I'm hungry too." she said as she took John's hand and then joined Roman in pulling Lee along with her other hand.

They had found themselves in a restaurant looking at menus with big portions. "I don't know what to get!" Roman said as she bounced in her seat next to Celes. They decided to sit in a booth and put the women on the inside. Roman smiled as she put up her tall menu and leaned over to Celes and kissed down her neck. "I think I could eat you too." she whispered.

Celes gave a little moan and tilted her head to the side. "Mmm yes please, then I can eat you and we can be quite full." she said running a hand up Roman's to her shoulder, she set down her menu and turned to Roman more fully and kissed her on the mouth with a moan.

Roman moaned as she scooted closer to her. She shivered and smiled, "Touch me and I'll touch you."

"No touching no one." Lee said pulling Roman to him. "Devil women."

"But I want my Cel-Bear." She whined as she reached for her.

Celes stuck her bottom lip out and made her eyes big and attempted to scoot closer to Lee and Roman. "Mine." she pouted grabbing Roman's arm and giving it a little tug and then gave a squeal when she was being pulled away. She turned a little and pouted up at John. "Now you're on the sex nazi's side." she humphed and glared across the booth at Lee.

John smiled, "I don't mind you two playing but we are in public." he told her. "Maybe tomorrow you can continue your game."

"Oh, he has taken over John's mind!" Roman protested. "You are going to be punished, John." she warned him.

"No, no." Lee told her. "Look, Ro, they have milkshakes."

"Oh! He pulls out the big guns!" Celes said and giggled and picked up her menu and glanced up at John and with a giggle looked at Roman. " _Where's Kama when you need him. He'd of been all over that shit."_ she sent and shook her head only half meaning it. She liked John and his modesty. She leaned her head on his shoulder and decided on a strawberry milkshake and cheeseburger."

Once Roman picked out what she wanted, she looked over to Cele. Lee's hand was caressing her arm absently as he looked over the menu. His mind was captured by the food and how they would taste. She smiled as she sent her magic self to sit next to John. It leaned closely to his side and slipped her leg over his and rubbed up and down the inner part of his thigh as she kissed up and down his neck.

John sat up a little straighter and looked at Roman he suppressed a moan and shook his head a little but then sent his own magical self out and sat down next to her and ran a finger up her thigh and kissed her neck slowly taking his time with it.

Her eyes grew slightly as she shifted a little. She wanted her wife and he was holding her captive. She used her magic self's hand down his chest. It toyed with the hem of his pants before sliding her hand down further. She kissed up his neck and sucked on his earlobe as she did so.

Kama gave Roman a little smile to let her know it was him now and moved his magic self down below the table and pushed up under her skirts slowly with its head. He licked the insides of her thighs and then sucked on them gently. He suppressed a shiver as he second hand tasted it and licked his lips.

Roman shivered a little and glared at him. She felt heat pool between her legs. This was so not going how she wanted it. She gave a little smirk as her magic self slipped under the table and settled between his legs. It licked the outside of his pants over his shaft. Her hands massaged the insides of his thighs as she did it again.

Kama all but growled at her as he felt what she was doing. He moved his magical self up even higher and with its tongue licked right on her thighs where her core met them.

Celes had sensed the change in John the instant it happened and had been watching the looks Kama gave Roman. " _What are you two doing?"_ she sent to both of them choosing to leave Lee out of it.

Kama pulled his magical self back and looked down at Celes. " _What makes you think we are doing anything?_ " he sent her.

" _He won't give you back."_ Roman growled. She sat her magicself between Celes and Kama and pushed Celes towards her and pushed Kama out of the booth. She gave a giggle as she grabbed onto Celes and pulled her more towards her. "Mine." she giggled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Roman!" Lee said, trying not to laugh. "You okay?" he asked Kama.

Kama laughed and got up and slid back into the booth. "I'm fine." he said still chuckling as he looked at Roman and Celes. "You have your prize, woman, but be prepared to pay for that later."

Celes giggled. "Ooo, you are in trouble." she teased and kissed Roman throwing one of her legs over Roman's and sitting half on her lap.

"Brat." Lee growled at Roman.

Roman didn't care, she got her Celes and that was all that batter. She giggled as she squeezed Celes. She felt like a little girl that got her favorite bear or doll. She had to throw a little fit but she got it. The waitress came over and took their orders and drink orders. "So… besides the lack of food, we got to see a good show, dress up, try _new_ food, and plotted against Harry. I would say it was a pretty good night."

Celes giggled as she pushed down some of the skirts of her dress that had come up when Roman had hugged her tightly. "You are so sweet." she said rubbing her face in Roman's neck, she kissed it and gave a moan.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "There is no separating you two. So bad."

Roman giggled as she tilted her head to the side. "She is mine, all mine." She sang. She moaned and shivered.

Celes continued to kiss Roman's neck and looked at Lee. "You like it." she said against Roman's neck and moaned again.

Kama just watched them and shook his head. "They're like magnets." he said.

"Very _strong_ magnets." Lee said.

Roman grinned up at Lee. She wrapped her arms around Celes and held her. "We are glued together." She sang. She tilted Celes' chin up and kissed her. She sighed against her mouth as she dipped her tongue into her mouth and slowly swirled it around.

Celes gave a sound between a whimper and a moan and pressed into Roman more. She ran her hands up Roman's neck and played with her flyaways. She loved how she and Roman could just fall into this like it was nothing. They were in the middle of a crowded restaurant but to her it was only Roman and herself. She moaned again and tried to crawl more onto Roman's lap.

Kama watched them and gave a little moan. "Do they always do this?"

"Hey!" Lee said as he pulled Roman away. "Don't make me sit in between you two." he threatened.

Roman giggled, "We will only crawl over you." She told him as she was breathing heavily now. Her eyes glowed with heat as she looked at Celes. Oh yeah, she wanted Celes, slow and easy. Even multiple times.

"Yes, they are _always_ like this." Lee told Kama.

Celes shivered and giggled. "You know if you sit between us you can play too." she said to Lee more to tease him. She knew Roman's mind right now and she felt the same way she turned back to her. "We should get you up on the table I'd like to see if you're still spicy." she moaned.

Kama folded his hands behind the back of his head and leaned back. "Oh that would be a nice show." he said eyes dancing.

Roman shivered. She would like that. She would really like that. She smiled, "Did I show you what pretty shoes I'm wearing?" She asked as she waved her hand and set up a cloaking and silencing spell.

"Well, shit." Lee groaned as Roman slowly sat up on her knees and started to shimmy her dress up. "You couldn't have done this when we had a private room?"

"You didn't sit us next to each other." Roman pointed out.

Celes gave a little grin and touched her tongue to her top teeth and helped Roman. She had seen the shoes but she wouldn't mind seeing them again. "Oh I guess Lee gets to see the pretty lingerie early." she said with a giggle.

"Not unless I pull it up with my dress." Roman sang. She finally got the tight part of her dress a little over her hips so she could move a little easier She giggled as she sat up on the table with her back to Kama. He was there but he didn't get to see. She shivered at the thought of it though. "See, pretty shoes. They are as pretty as the ones last night but they will do. Last night's shoes were sex shoes. They were made to have sex in."

Lee groaned, "Yes they were." he told her. "Those shoes are pretty too."

Celes nodded. "Very, very pretty. But you're right last nights were so much better." she moaned and kissed Roman's ankles and started kissing up her calf and gave it a little lick and then beneath her knee. She moaned. "This part of you is so soft, did you know?" she asked her and continued on.

Kama chuckled at Roman's deliberate placement of herself and shook his head.

Roman shivered as she moaned. "No, I didn't." She whispered as she watched Celes. She bit her lower lip and leaned back on her hands.

Celes nodded. "You are." she said against her lower thigh and then started to kiss her way up to Roman's core. She gave a little moan and continued to make her way licking and kissing her and when she found her core and moaned at her taste. "Oh, you are so sweet again." she moaned and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's piercing.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She squealed and jumped a little when she felt Celes' tongue ring. She bit her lower lip and rolled her hips. "G-good." she stuttered.

Lee groaned as he ran a hand up and down Roman's calf. He was going to have to find out for himself later. "You got your taste, Celes."

Celes gave him a little growl. " _Back off, I want to finish now."_ she sent him and continued to work Roman's core with her tongue dipping it into her core and then flicking her tongue ring over Roman's piercing devouring her taste.

Roman gave a squealing moan. She rolled her hips more as she shivered. She felt her orgasm fill her quickly. It was just the surroundings of everything that was driving her. She was teasing both Lee and Kama and it was hot. She knew she was going to pay for this but in this moment she didn't care. "C-celes!" she squealed as she leaned her head back and moaned.

Celes moaned and pushed a little harder with her tongue and knew Roman was there already. She chuckled against her and pushed her tongue into Roman and flicked her piercing again and then played with it so that she could get her release she was begging for. She moaned. " _Roman come."_ she sent her and knew the minute this was over she was going to be in a world of trouble.

Roman squealed as she allowed her orgasm wash over her. She shivered and moaned. She panted and looked down at Celes. She shivered and jerked a little. She slowly slipped down next to Celes and curled up around her as she shook some more.

"And that is Celes and Roman." Lee told Kama as he shook his head.

Kama chuckled. "I like that. They don't even care, they just want each other."

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Thats my Baby Girl. Purrs like a kitten in my hands." she said and buried her face in her neck and closed her eyes.

Roman giggled and moaned a little. She waved her hand as she saw the waitress walked over just in time with their drinks and shakes. She squealed and bounced as she got her chocolate shake.

Lee smiled as he shook his head. " _One thing about Ro, after sex she wants sweets."_ Lee sent Kama.

Kama smiled. " _I'll keep that in mind."_ he sent back.

Celes smiled and drank her strawberry shake happy for the food and the time. She loved this feeling. It was the way she liked life to feel. Peaceful, complete… well almost. She missed Harry. She wished he wasn't working so much but the Nogitsune was making it hard for him not to be at the ministry. Her thoughts drifted to Draco and she frowned as she thought about the notebook full of notes that worked out ways to help him. None of it was working though.

Roman rubbed Celes' back and dipped a fry in her chocolate shake. "Want a chocolate shake covered fry?"

"Ooo yes!" Celes said looking at her and she gave a little smile. "You aren't pregnant are you?" she asked her with a giggle.

Roman snorted, "Negative." She dipped her cheeseburger into ketchup and moaned as she ate it. She giggled, "Dressed fancy and eating burgers and fries at a restaurant. What is this world coming to?" she sighed dramatically.

Lee chuckled, "Who knows."

John smiled and shook his head. "I guess we will never know."

Celes giggled and ate her cheeseburger and hummed the song she hummed when she thought about Roman and kept eating.

Roman bounced and kissed Celes on the cheek then kissed Lee. She reached over to John's plate and took some of his fries even though she had fries on her own plate.

"Hey!" he said smacking her hand. "My food." he pulled his plate away. "Eat yours."

Celes giggled. "Don't you know? Food always tastes better when its someone elses first."

"Yeah! Besides, I was running out." Roman told him as she rubbed her hand. "He actually smacked my hand." She pouted.

John shook his head. "The two of you are like a super powered explosion when you work together."

Celes giggled and expertly grabbed his plate and let Roman take frys off of it then handed it back. "Yes, yes we are." she said to him.

Roman stuck her tongue out at John and ate a fry.

Lee chuckled, "You have finally be doubled teamed by the women. How does it feel?"

John smiled. "Not like I thought it would feel." he laughed.

Celes' eyebrows shot up. "And how did you think it would feel?" she asked.

John smiled. "I don't know." he shrugged.

"Don't worry. It will happen again. Then you will know exactally where you stand and what team you are supposed to be on." Lee told him.

Roman shook his head, "You missing your baby?" she cooed as she pinched his cheek.

Lee sighed, "Yes, I do."

Celes giggled. "The four of us will have to go out soon." she said looking at Lee with a sad smile. "I miss him too."

"Oh, we can… never mind." Roman said and shook her head. She drank her water and sat back with a sigh. She rubbed her full stomach "Yeah, I feel better now. I can go home and sleep."

Lee chuckled, "There won't be any sleeping for you any time soon."

"You didn't even finish eating the fries you stole from me." John told her.

Celes giggled and pulled Roman's plate towards her and finished the frys. "Thats okay, I am still hungry. I will finish the chips and then we can all go home and 'sleep'" she said eyes dancing happily although her stomach gave a little unexpected flip.

John chuckled, "Mean."

"Told you." Lee said. He sighed and leaned back. "Ready to go home?"

Celes smiled. "Yeah. I think so." she said looked at Roman. "Ro?"

Roman nodded, "Yes, I'm ready to go home."

John finished his water. "I'm ready too."

Roman giggled, she was still feeling playful so she pushed Lee out the booth and hopped over him as she stood up and straighten her dress.

Lee growled, "You are racking up trouble, Ro." he told her.

Celes giggled as she crawled out of the booth on the other said and slipped and rolled out of the booth and giggled as she sat herself up and looked around. "I had half a glass of wine." she said and got up on her shaky legs.

"Yeah hours ago." Lee told him as he helped her up.

"Yes it was call Marlot de Ro." Roman giggled.

Celes giggled. "Lets just go home before I do something else and end up actually hurting myself." she said with a little smile.

Lee shook his head but still looked down at Celes in concern, "Are you okay? Really?"

Celes smiled. "I'm fine, Lee. Don't worry about me." she said stepping away from him. "Go terrorize Roman, shes yours tonight." she said and stepped closer to John.

Lee sighed and nodded. "Okay."

John held Celes as Lee walked with Roman out the restaurant. "So how are you feeling?"

Celes looked up at him with a little smile. "Nervous." she whispered with a shrug.

"Oh, I see." he shook his head. "Don't think about it, Celes. Just think about us. You and me spending time together. _If_ we make love, then we make love." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Okay, I will step out of my head then." she said. "Lead on, Little John."

"Good." he kissed her and walked followed Lee and Roman. "Maybe we can play a game." He told them.

"A game? What kind of game?" Roman asked.

"I was thinking maybe monopoly." John smiled.

Celes giggled. "I will pound you in that! Roman and I are nearly equally matched when we play that game." she said bouncing around.

"Yeah except Roman is also a _bank robber._ " Lee growled.

Roman looked up at him innocently. "My word!" she gasped. "How could you call your wife such an awful name?"

Celes giggled. "Yeah and if you don't hold it somewhere she can't get it Free Parking is up for grabs." she giggled shaking her head.

Roman gasped at her. "Mutiny! How can you two gang up on me in such a way? I'm offended." She wrapped an arm around John's arm. "John and me shall be on a team."

Celes stepped over to Lee. "Oh its on!" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, both of you are going to loose!" Lee wrapped an arm around Celes.

Roman giggled, "Oh, you two are going down! And I _will_ win." She told them. "Lets go home."

John smiled. "Well I feel like I'm on the winning team."

Celes giggled. "When you lose you'll be singing a different tune." she sang before she apperated Lee and herself back to Hogsmeade.

Roman smiled up at John. "Oh we are winning. They forgot one thing." She told him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" John asked.

" _We_ are Hawaiian. We have powers they don't and because of that. We are going to win." Roman told him with a nod.

John grinned. "I like that." he said. "Lets go kick their butts."

Roman shook her head. "Its called an ass, John. An ass. We are going to go and kick their ass. _And_ , we play with _style_." She told him.

"Yes Ma'am." he said with a mock salute.

Roman laughed a she apparated them home. She ran up the stairs. "Just know you are going to lose!" she called out to Lee and Celes. She poked her head into Celes and Harry's room. "Did you hear me, Cel?"

Celes turned and smiled. "I did, I don't believe you. I'm very good and you know it we always end up just barely beating one another when we play." she winked.

She laughed, "Put on a robe." She told her. "Hi Harry." She called and then closed their door. She went to her room she shared with Lee and took off her shoes. She quickly took of her dress and slipped on her robe. Just as she did the door flew open. Lee looked at her. "Damn, already changed, didn't you?"

Roman giggled and apparated out the room before he could attack her.

Celes giggled as she peeled off her dress and looked at Harry. "You look beat." she said and dropped the dress.

Harry's jaw dropped open. "What the hell is that?" he asked taking in her undergarments.

Celes giggled. "Ro picked it." she shrugged and pulled on a robe.

Harry shook his head and went to get out of the bed.

"No, no." she said shaking her finger at him and apparated out and giggled and started to skip down the hall to find the others.

Roman giggled as she set up the game. They all sat up playing. Ro and John used their magic self to make Lee and Celes mess up on their rolls as Lee and Celes summoned property or money. When Roman was getting desperate she used her magic to influence Celes and Lee to forget that it was their turns. They would have won but John thought that wasn't fair and gave Celes a way to keep track of when it was their time to roll. All in all no one won because Lee ended up growling and carrying Roman off tossed over his shoulders… something about time to serve her punishments for being bad all night. Roman squealed and tried to call to Celes. Before Celes could think to help or decline to help John had scooped her up and took her to their room.

John laughed as he tossed her on the bed. "Now that was fun." he told her.

Celes giggled. "We are so… so having a rematch when we are all less… I don't know tired." she said pushing herself on the bed against the headboard.

"Oh, so you are blaming it on your tiredness?" he teased her as he flopped down next to her. "Last I saw Roman had you bewitched under her spell."

Celes giggled. "Oh no, I only let her _think_ I was. I had a plan. And we were winning anyways." she teased poking his cheek and biting her lower lip.

"I'm telling her the next time I see her." he leaned up on his elbow and smiled at her. "But you guys cheated too. Summoning money and property?"

Celes giggled. "Yes well, our gypsy magic is awesome!" she sang happily not denying it.

John laughed, "You girls are silly. I love how you both can act child like too."

Celes kicked her legs. "Roman helped me a lot with that. When we were younger I had all these responsibilities and she kept me from acting like an adult too much." she giggled.

He chuckled, "And you make her into an adult when she need to, huh?"

Celes nodded. "Yup, its how we do." she said with a little giggle. "Tonight has been so much fun." she added looking at him.

"I'm glad. I know its late on saying this but, Happy Valentine's day." he told her.

Celes reached out and cupped his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day." she said back. "I love you."

"I love you too!" he pulled her towards him and tickled her ribs.

Celes shrieked with laughter and tried to get away. "No!" she gasped. "How do I always get caught by you!" she gasped out again and kept trying to wiggle away.

John laughed and smiled down her. "Because I'm that good." he told her. He leaned down and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she swirled her own tongue around his with a little sigh. She pulled back and opened her eyes and smiled at him. She brought a hand down and traced his face with her finger. "You must be the best." she said softly.

"I am the best… well at catching you." he told her. He kissed her again and pulled on the tie of her robe, "So, what do you _really_ have on under here?" he asked her.

Celes shivered and giggled. "Well why don't you unwrap me and find out." she said.

He smiled as he untied her tie and the opened Her robe. He looked down and his smile grew bigger. "Now that is pretty." he told her. "That is really pretty."

Celes giggled. "Isn't it though. I love it." she said reaching down and tracing the pearls around her body.

"You have pretty things." he told her as he played with the pearls. "How do you find these pretty thing?" he asked her as he looked at the broach on her bra. It looked like it was a victorian style. He leaned up further to look at her and take in every detail of her lingerie.

"Ro and I shop… new places, vintage stores… I like the vintage stores I can find a lot of the hippie type clothing I like to wear there…" she trailed off and watched him looking at her. She liked when he looked at her. She shivered and ran her hands through his hair and laid back a little more.

"I don't want to take it off you. You look pretty as a picture. It belongs on you." he told her as he trailed his fingers over the detail of her bra. The little ruffle, the lace, the broach, The two strings of pearls. "You wear it so well."

Celes smiled. "Thank you." she whispered as she felt goose bumps rising on her body. "I dont have to take it off."

John smiled at her. He looked down at the sheer panties she wore. She had four strings of pearls that see to warp over her hip. "Very pretty."

"I like them." she said softly. "I like them more now that you have seen them."

He smiled up at her. "A water goddess in your dress and a pretty fairy in your lingerie. He laid between her legs and trailed a finger around her bellybutton. "How do you change so much?"

Celes shook her head as she watched him. She could feel her body tingling where he was touching her. "I-I don't k-know." she stuttered in a whisper. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

John smiled down at her. He kissed her flat belly and then licked it. He really did like the lingerie. He hooked his fingers on the inside of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He sat up on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back down and hovered over her. He kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered.

Celes gave him a little smile. "I love you too." she whispered back to him and ran her hands down his bare chest slowly.

He gave a little shiver. He leaned down and kissed her. He tasted her honey taste. His tongue swirled slowly around in her mouth as his hand slud slowly to her core. He slid his fingers into her and pumped slowly into her.

Celes gave a low moan and rolled her hips. She met his tongue with her own and swirled hers around his mouth. She moaned again and trailed her hands lightly down his back dragging her fingertips lightly. She rolled her hips slowly and looked up into his eyes.

John kissed down her neck and moaned. He nuzzled his face into her neck. He loved the soft feel of her and her sweet smell. She always smelled and reminded him of warm honey. He sighed against her neck and kissed up her chin. He dipped his tongue into her mouth again. "Make love to me, Celes. Feel me." He told her. "I want to feel your magic wrapped around me."

Celes smiled and gave a little moan, she opened herself to him and wrapped him in her magic. She felt him, and the love he had for her and her body exploded with love and desire. She kissed him and put everything she just felt from into it. She ran her hands down his back and back up and trailed little kisses down his chin and neck. She arched her back and pressed into him and gave a little sigh and tightened her magic around him.

He moaned as he kissed her again. He continued to pump his fingers slowly into her. "Yes... just like that..." he moaned. John nipped her chin up to her jaw. He sighed a moan into her and sucked onto her earlobe. "Feel me." He told her as he wrapped his magic around her and trave her his feelings of love. The warmth of his love filled the room and wrapped around them. He didn't want just make live to her. He wanted to make love to her essence.

Celes gave another sigh and continued to roll her hips slowly as she allowed her love to mix with his. She felt so warm and safe with him. But most of all she felt love, overwhelming, sweet, beautiful love. She had never felt what she could do to people before. She felt tears fill her eyes and she pulled John to her and squeezed him with her arms and her magic. She wanted to feel this love always. She moaned and rolled her hips holding him tightly and feeling the room fill with their love.

John felt her tighten around his fingers and moaned. He kissed her again. He licked his tongue up her neck and rubbed against her and moaned. He covered her mouth with his and slid his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He put to memory the way she tasted and how she felt.

Celes gave a moan as her first orgasm hit her, it was sweet and beautiful. Her body tightened and shook a little and she moaned and continued to make love to John. She wanted more of him She kissed him again and then down his chin and neck and ran her hands down over his strong back and pressed his lower back a little. She pulled him as close as she could get him with her magic and her hands. She moaned and rolled her hips again.

John chuckled as he rolled onto his side. He waved his hand so that they were nude. He pulled her knee to his hip. "You smell so good too." He told her as he kissed her. He slid into her core and moaned as she closed his eyes and took in the feel of her. They fit together so well, like a hand to a glove. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Celes moaned and closed her own eyes, the feel of him filling her was like adding to the way he already filled her. She rolled her hips a little and leaned her forehead into his chest with a moan taking in his scent. She loved how he smelled, how he felt, the way he looked at her like she was the only person in the world worth looking at. She gave a little sigh and opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her. Those soft, pouty lips, that begged to be kissed. John moaned as he took her head and started to pump into her at an even pace. He slid his hands up and down her thigh. He pulled her closer to him and pumped harder into her, making sure to hit her clit every time. He moaned as he nipped her chin and kissed down her neck.

Celes gave little moans everytime he pumped into her and kissed his chin down to his chest and back up. She kissed him mouth and she gripped his back tighter and rolled her entire body into him now taking in all the feelings and sensations and allowing herself to just let go and let the world melt away it was just herself and John. She kissed him again and moaned a little bit louder.

He moaned against her mouth and pressed her against him. He molded her breast against his chest and sucked down her neck. He moaned against her neck and kissed down to her collarbone. He rolled them onto his back with her on top. He held her hips and rocked her onto him as he pumped into her. he rolled onto his head and moaned.

Celes felt her belly fill with butterflies as she looked down and watched him enjoying her. She rolled her hips on top of him and planted her hands on his chest. She moaned louder and let her head fall back her hair dropping down behind her and tickling his thighs. She quickened her pace and started to feel her body tighten again, she gave another loud moan and bit her lip.

He moaned as he rubbed her hands up and down her thighs. He slid his hands up to her lower back and sat up. He kissed her down her neck. He moaned as he held her tightly and kissed her her. His magic wrapped around her and filled her. Her colors started to brighten. "Yes…" he moaned as she watched her colors.

Celes gripped his shoulders tighter and rocked on him and moaned and looked up at him and shivered at the way he was looking at her. She kissed his chin and continued to feel her body tighten. She wrapped her arms around him and dropped her head back again and just felt herself surrender to his magic and let hers go completely as her body started to shake with early signs of release.

He sighed and kissed her as he felt his heart grow bigger. It was a on the verge of bursting. He loved her. He loved her so much and he wanted her to know how much he loved her. He thought about her all the time. He loved out she smiled, dance, sang, and talked to him. It was her. In that moment it was her and him. He moaned and kissed her again. "I love you, Celes."

Celes looked at him and her heart gave a tug and she ran her hands up to his neck and cupped his face. "I love you, so much." she said to him and moaned louder and felt her heart burst and her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him and moaned against his mouth.

He shivered as he felt his orgasm fill him and demand a release. "Celes…" he moaned. He kissed down her neck and held her closely. He pressed his chest to hers and took in the burst of her love. He held her tightly and shook, "God, I love you, so much."

Celes kissed him and her body tightened. She held him tighter and shook a little harder. "I love you too, so, so much." she said and moaned when her orgasm took her she held onto him tighter and shook hard pressing her whole body into his.

John held her tighter and and moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. He closed his eyes allowed his magic wrapped around her and pushed his seed into her and impregnated her. He sighed as he laid down and pulled her down with him. He rubbed her back and hummed.

Celes sighed and traced little circles on his chest and smiled wistfully she rubbed her cheek against his chest. She gave a little giggle and looked up at him and her smile got a little bigger and then she laid her head back down on his chest and started to hum with him.

John trailed his fingers up and down her spine. He pulled the blanket over them and kissed the top of her head. He continued to hum their Hawaiian love song.

Celes smiled still and kept humming and then looked up at John. "I had a lot of fun tonight, I hope we can do it again." she whispered. "I hope we can do that for… for the rest of our lives." she sighed and laid her head back down on his chest and went back to humming.

John smiled as he continued to caress her back. "I'll weave a lei of stars for you." he sang. "I'll weave a lei of stars for you to wear on nights like this. Each time you wear my lei of stars I'll greet you with a kiss. The moon is green with jealousy, and all the planets too, and when you wear my lei of stars. The fairest one is you." He sang as he ran his fingers through her red hair. "I'll weave a lei of stars for you." he sang again.

Celes smiled and gave a little shiver. "I love your voice." she said softly. "I think you should sing everything you say." she said to him and looked up at him again and shivered. "I really, really like your voice."

John chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Mmm, oh yes. You just have a way… its like you're singing right into my soul." she said with a little smile.

"You have your own little power in song too." he told her and kissed the top of her head again. "You can bring out love with your songs. Just like you did last night. Things were turning sour and then… you just brought the love out of everyone and reminded them of why they were there."

Celes gave a little giggle and smiled. "I do that." she shrugged. "It's just apart of who I am. I really believe in love, I think that it could save… everyone." she shrugged.

He smiled and have her a squeeze. "And I love that about you." He kissed the top of her head again. "You all sing well… well, I haven't really heard you all sing. I heard you sing but we all have out power in song. You draw out love, I try to speak to the soul, what do the boys do?"

Celes looked up at him at thought about it. "Well Harry actually writes, I mean he sings other music as well but he writes. He puts his emotions into his songs. They're beautiful, sometimes very dirty… Lee… I sing to Lee, I mean he sings in front of me sometimes but mostly he sings to Roman." she shrugged with a giggle.

John brushed some of her hair back. "What of Roman?"

"When Roman sings… the whole room watches her. Her presences is amazing… its wonderful and powerful." she giggled. "I like when Roman sings, its always a fantastic show."

He leaned up and kissed her. "Well, I look forward to more music." He kissed her again. "More laughter, more teasing, and more games." He kissed her every time he listed something.

Celes smiled. "I do too, I look forward to all of that with all of you. And you… I look forward to watching you experience the total happiness." she said softly. "You're apart of us now, forever." she said and kissed him.

"I'm happy for it too." He kissed her. "I'll weave a lei of stars for you to wear on nights like this. Each time you wear my lei of stars I'll greet you with a kiss." He kissed her.

Celes kissed him back then laid her head back down and snuggled onto his chest. "Sing until I'm asleep." she asked and yawned.

"I'll weave a lei of stars for you to wear on nights like this. Each time you wear my lei of stars I'll greet you with a kiss. The moon is green with jealousy, and all the planets too, and when you wear my lei of stars. The fairest one is you." he sang to her and ran his fingers through his hair. He continued to sing to her until he hears her soft snores. He held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. He yawned and then fell asleep.

Roman kissed Lee as she slipped out of his hold. She kissed them and pulled on her pajamas. She crept quietly out to the room and walked down the hall. Everyone slept peacefully except for one. She opened the door to a darkened room and felt strong sorrow, longing and love. She wiped at her eyes and then walked in. She crawled into the bed and pulled Damon into her arms. She hummed quietly to him as she used her powers to calm him down in his sleep. He settled down with a sigh and snuggled closer to Roman and fell peacefully to sleep. When he shrank down to his little kids size. She simply picked him up and walked back to her room with him. She crawled into the bed next to Lee.

Lee rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Roman. He kissed her neck and settled down back to sleep.

Roman held Damon tightly into her arms and kiss his forehead. Everything was going to work out. Everything always worked out and they will continue to work out. She gave a little smile. They need Damon right now. Vinny was going to be born and he would help take care of her until it was his time. Until then they needed Damon. He was like her, he knew how to lift the spirits of everyone around while hiding his own. He was her baby and she was going to keep him close. She kissed his forehead again and fell asleep.

Celes spent the next six weeks teaching, spending time with family and working on the issue of Draco. She seemed to be sparked on that. She also spent a lot of time with Damon, they usually didn't do anything except maybe nap if she needed one. Celes wasn't quite sure what to say to him but she had a need to have him near by so she spent lots of time with him. For Roman's birthday they just had a dinner in opting to take a break from the night life. It was really nice with lots of laughter love, and lots of presents and sweets. Celes woke suddenly one Friday morning and looked around her and Harry's darkened room. She was trying to figure out why she was awake at all, she and Harry had been up rather late. She sat up and her stomach gave a flip and she figured out exactly why she was awake, she got out of the bed and quickly walked into the bathroom and proceeded to empty her stomach into the toilet. She was in there for a good half an hour before Harry came tapping on the door.

"Cel, you okay?" she asked.

Celes gave a little moan and summoned a morning sickness potion and waved her hand and the door opened. "You know, the normal stuff that happens with pregnancy." she said and laid back on the floor after she downed the little bottle of potion.

Harry came in and flushed the toilet for her and then sat down next to her and gently pulled her head onto his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well at least it only lasts for part of the pregnancy." he said to her.

Celes smiled up at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it still happens." she moaned and rubbed her belly. "At least we know she's healthy and happy." she said.

Harry nodded. "Yes at least we know that." he said and leaned down and kissed her forehead. About a week after she had gotten pregnant he had, had a melt down in front of her about all his fears with her and John's growing relationship. Celes had reassured him that she wouldn't forget him, or leave him behind. He found comfort in that and since then things had been good, save the Ministry's dilemma with the Draco/Nogitsune guy.

Celes watched the wheels in his head turn and as her stomach settled she felt hunger settle in and gave a little whine. "Now I'm hungry." she said sitting up a little and turned to look at him.

"What do you want? I can make you anything. Fish fingers and custard?" he asked.

Celes made a face and shook her head, despite the potion the idea of eating that made her feel nauseas. "No, not this time." she said.

Harry chuckled and got up and helped her stand and followed her over to the sink to watch her brush her teeth. "So what then?" he asked.

Celes finished brushing her teeth and looked at him in the mirror thoughtfully. "I… want…" she tried to figure it out and suddenly a thought popped into her mind that sounded so good her mouth started to water. She swallowed. "Beef jerky. The fresh kind, not the prepackaged stuff they sell in the shops." she said eyes sparkling.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well lets get dressed then, we need to go to the expert." he said and kissed her minty flavored mouth.

Celes gave him a curious look as they walked out into their room together. "Expert? Whose that?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and looked at her. "Roman, of course." he said.

Celes giggled and nodded pulling out a white tank top and a teal and white floor length maxi skirt and pulled them on. She turned to Harry as she slipped on a pair of teal flats she has summoned from the 'Closet of Awesome'. He was in a black shirt tucked into black slacks with a black belt. His feet were bare. He offered Celes his hand before they left the room she saw a clock and it read three fifteen. She sighed and shook her head as she allowed Harry to pull her to Roman and Lee's room.

Harry knocked on their door and waited tucking Celes under his arm and kissing the top of her head.

"Come in." Lee called.

Harry opened the door and ushered Celes into their room and then pushed her in front of him a little. "Well tell them."

Celes looked back at him and shook her head. "Do you see the sleeping Roman? I see the sleeping Roman." she said to him waving at the bed.

Lee smiled at her. "I was sleeping next to the sleeping Roman." he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Celes smiled at him sheepishly. "Nothings wrong, you'd be the first person to know if there was something wrong with me." she shrugged. "I just want beef jerky." she said.

"New Mexico?" Roman asked as she popped her head up.

Celes giggled. "I want like… real beef jerky none of the rubbish from the shops."

"New Mexico?" Roman asked again.

"Is is spicy in New Mexico… a little bit of spice." she said rubbing her belly.

"So we are going to New Mexico, right?" She hopped out of the bed stark naked. She went to her closet. "New Mexico… March in New Mexico is cold." She pulled on jeans, a white tanktop and pulled on her sock and gray convers.

"Ro, your nipples are showing." Lee moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Got it covered." She giggled. "Get it? Got it covered. I crack myself up." She pulled out a gray hoodie and pulled it on. "See covered."

Celes gave a tiny moan as she watched. "You should have let me cover you." she said her body heating easily as it did whenever she was pregnant.

Harry moaned and shook his head. "Jerky. And you should er… cover as well." he said to Celes kissing her bare shoulder.

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded. She summoned the pull over sweater the went with the outfit and pulled it on. "So, New Mexico?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Definitely New Mexico. They have all kinds of jerk, elk, dear, beef, some with green chili, red chili, and garlic, spicy, sweet, and regluar." Roman said.

"I'm going!" Damon said as he skidded to a halt and pulled on his hoodie. "We can also get some Indian Tacos too!"

Roman gasp, "I like your thinking, babe."

Celes laughed as her mouth watered at all the different types and the the mention of Indian Taco's made her stomach growl. "Well I guess that settles it then jerky and Indian Tacos for breakfast is what Venelope wants." she grinned around at them rubbing her belly.

Harry chuckled. "Let me go get my shoes on." he said and strolled out of the room to get them.

"Come here, Damon." Roman said. He sat on her lap and kicked his little legs. Roman pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Maybe we can see Alan while we are there. Would you like that?"

"Terrorize the old man while we are there? Hell yay!" Damon said.

Celes just shook her head. "No food fights this time, please." she said.

Harry walked back in and grinned dipping his hands into his pockets. "We all ready?" he asked.

"I would like to point out that I did _not_ start that." Damon said.

Roman scooped Damon up and tossed him over her shoulder like a small sack of potatoes. "To New Mexico we go." She said and tickled his side.

Damon squealed and kicked his feet.

"Hey," Lee called out to them. "Bring me something."

"You snooze you lose!" both Roman and Damon called back to him.

Celes gave a little giggle. "If you treat me right, maybe I'll share with you when we get back." she said to him waving her fingers, her sleeve of her sweater fell down a little and revealed a little chained bracelet with little silver padlocks hanging from it. She took Harry's arm with a giggle.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Lee gave a gasp. "You are playing with fire, Celes Diggory!" he called out to her.

"Ooo, I hope I get burned… but only in the best possible way." she called back and then the four of them popped out.

Roman skipped along with Damon over her shoulder. They all piled into the old truck. Celes sat in the middle between Roman and Harry as Damon sat on her lap. "Old Town here we come! Damon, send pop a message."

Damon waved a hand and wrote a quick note and snapped his fingers and it was sent off. "Done."

Celes hugged Damon a little tighter and squealed. "I'm really energetic, I want to play a game. Does anyone want to play a game?" Celes asked as she shook Damon back and forth as she bounced a little.

Harry chuckled. "What type of game?" he asked her.

Celes stopped bouncing and looked at Harry. "I don't… oh! When we get to old town we should play tag!" she squealed.

Damon laughed as he rocked side to side on Celes' lap. "I spy with my own eyes… something… pink!"

"Adobe house!" Roman said.

"Yep."

"I spy with my own eyes… something… green!" Roman said.

Celes snorted. "In New Mexico? One of the cactus'?" she asked.

Roman laughed. "Yep."

"I spy with my little eye… something… orange!" Celes giggled bouncing in her seat.

Harry chuckled. "The rust on this truck?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Yep." she said hugging Damon again.

Harry chuckled. "I spy with my little eye… something… white."

Damon laughed. "Water tanks." He said.

Harry nodded. "That would be a yes, Little Mate." Harry said poking his nose.

"I spy with my eyes something…"

"Dirt." Roman said.

"Tumbleweed!" Damon said poking her side.

Roman squealed, "Okay, okay." She changed lanes. "Stupid, New Mexican driver! Its called driving! Geeze, don't you know which one is the gas peddle and the breaks?"

Celes giggled and looked at Damon. "Uh oh, Mummys getting angry at the other drivers." she said to him in a stage whisper.

"New Mexican drivers are so weird though." he whispered back.

"Yes they are, but I can make Mummy feel less stressed later." she whispered back and gave a shrill giggle.

Harry shook his head and stretched his arm our on the back bench of the truck and toyed with some of Roman's hair.

"I'm not stressed… just a little annoyed." Roman said. "Stinken, drivers." She gave a little shiver as she felt Harry's fingers brush her neck. "We should get some of Celes' pillows with honey too."

Celes eyes lit up. "Yes! Oh yes please!" she said and the gave a yawn. "Mmm I'm just going to shut my eyes, just for a minute. Harry and I were up late." she said and hugged Damon to her again.

Harry chuckled and used his other hand to run over Celes' cheek and watched as she fell asleep.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. She turned on the radio and allowed the music to play softly. "How you doing?" She asked Harry.

"Good, better. I think that work is slowing down a little so thats nice. I may be able to actually teach at Hogwarts again." he said to her.

"It will be fun to have you back." She smiled.

"It will be nice to see my family everyday again. How are the classes? I haven't really asked John about it." he shrugged. "Do you know?"

"John said they are doing good. When he has questions he asks Celes and I. So everything is doing good. He asked Celes to help him with the class as a guest teacher and then me for the other. The students are good, you have great students."

Harry shrugged. "They do it on their own, I just guide them. Just like you and the others fifth year." he said. "How's potions? Having fun terrorizing your students?"

Roman chuckled, "Yes. Potions is great. I terrorize them on brewing days. I tell them it to help them keep their cool under pressure and it gives me something to do." She shrugged. "After a few times of picking on them they have gotten use to my antics. So now I have stepped up my game of adding mustaches on those who brew the potions wrong. Oh! But I have one student, she is so cute! She is a first year. Miss Diamond Jones. She is such a sweetheart. She is a little odd… for a Slytherin I mean. She is a loner, and loves to learn. The poor thing don't have any friends so she spends her lunch with me in my office. Boy, can she talk. just yaps my ear off."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like your kind of student." he said. "Sounds a lot like you when you were first at Hogwarts."

"Oh, whatever. I wasn't that talkative… maybe with the twins… and when I introduced you to Celes." She smiled.

Harry chuckled. "That was a good day." he said and continued to play with her hair. "I liked it, now that I think on it now. You two were so cute."

Roman looked over at him and back at the road. She smiled. "We were cute?" She asked. "Why do you say we were cute?"

"Well you basically marched up to me and just introduced yourselves." he shrugged. "Its cute. I know you two now, its just how the two of you are."

"Well, it had to be done." She smiled. "Besides, while Celes got to know you, I got to cheat Ron. I loved it!" she giggled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You are horrible. You do the same thing even now given the opportunity." he said knowingly.

She grinned bigger, "Oh yes. When he forgets I can con him into playing and me cheating. Its only when we are in the middle of the game that he remembers and tells me I'm cheating, but he can't prove it." She sang the last part.

Harry chuckled. "You are so bad." he said and started to rub her neck. "What is it with the way I feel about you when we are in a vehicle." he asked her.

Roman giggled as she wrinkled her nose and bit the tip of her tongue. "Its because I have power, control of our destination, while you have the relaxation of sitting back and enjoying the ride… and you know I can't do anything back to you as you tease me."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose its that." he said as he gathered some of her hair and pulled it over one of her shoulders and dipped his hand under the collar of her hoodie and rubbed her on her upper spine.

She smiled, "We are going to Hawaii for the summer." She told him and gave him a wink. "Maybe you should behave until then."

Harry chuckled and took his hand out of her sweater. "Yes, Mama Ro." he said with a wink.

"Thats my baby." She winked at him again. She projected her magic self and sat on his lap kissing his neck. "But It don't keep me for teasing you."

"Horrible woman." he said leaning back and enjoying the sensations she was causing. "Are we almost there?"

"Yep," She said as she switched lanes and got off the freeway. She drove to old town and found parking. "Cel-Bear, Damon, we are here." She told them as she put the truck on park and turned it off.

Celes gave a little yawn and opened her eyes and sighed and smiled. "I feel better." she said and kissed Damon on the cheek with a loud smack sound and squeezed him again. For some reason today she just felt the need to be affectionate with him.

Harry chuckled as he opened the door and got out of the truck.

Damon jumped out the truck and held out his hand for Celes. "Madam?"

Celes took his hand and got out of the truck. "Good sir." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Ladies man." he said going over to the other side of the truck and putting an arm around Ro.

Roman chuckled, "Who is the ladies man now?" she teased as she got out. "So, we go to the jerky shop, walk around a bit, eat some Indian tacos, and then go get Celes' pillow with honey."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds good."

Celes giggled. "I am getting so many yummy things today!" she said to Damon. "Jerky, tacos, and pillows with sweet yummy honey." she sang the last part.

Damon laughed as he held Celes' hand. "Well lets go get the jerky first." he told her as he pulled her to the shops.

Roman shook her head. "I love those two. They are just so cute!"

Harry nodded with a laugh. "Yes, they are. Damon has pretty much been stuck to her like glue lately though." he said. "Is he doing okay?" he asked.

Roman sighed, "He feels her. Vinny, I mean. He wants to be close to her as much as possible. He is sleeping better at night, every now and then I can feel him reach out to her. She isn't fully developed yet so she can't do the same. He is doing better, its all I can say for now." Roman shrugged. "Its like having Celes or me and taken away so that we can be reborn. You know is for the best and that you will be able to be reborn soon, but all the time you spent with us… its gone."

Harry nodded. "I sort of get it. She's getting a clean slate and she won't remember Damon. But clearly they are still connected." he noted as they followed Celes and Damon. "He can feel her and their connection still. That has to help."

"It does. It really does, cause he knows she isn't dead but alive. She can't talk to him yet so he is sticking to Celes." Roman smiled up at Harry. "He says he will try to give us time with her, especially if we need sexual time."

Harry chuckled. "Hes always been a good kid." he said. "Hes tough, I don't know if I could have given up you or Celes if I were in his place. He's brave, and I'm proud of him." he said to her as the approached the shop Celes and Damon just went into.

"So am I. I'm very proud of him too. And because of it, I want to spoil him." She smiled up at Harry. "He is my baby. I know, the smart thing would be taking him and giving him a new slate but… I can't do it… not yet."

Harry rubbed her arm. "Its alright, when you're ready you'll feel it." he said softly.

She nodded and then watched Celes and Damon bounce around and picking out jerky. She smiled and shook her head. "Look at my babies, they are so cute!"

Harry chuckled as he watched them. "Celes is a bundle of excitement since she got pregnant. She just wants to play and tease." he said shaking his head.

"Oh! Dai look! This one looks interesting!" Celes said waving a bag of spicy mango flavor.

"Oh, that looks good! What about this one? Its spicy teriyaki!"

Celes nodded. "Yes that one too! Do that have normal jerky too… I mean I guess they do." she giggled and looked around for it as she handed Damon two bags of the mango type."

"Original flavor? Right here?" Damon said holding the bags as he picked up a bag of original. "What else?"

"Uhhhh." she was looking at a bag of deer jerky. "Maybe some of this." she said and picked up a bag. "And I think I'm good and stoked up for now. We can come back though once I've made my way through all of this.?" she said and kissed his cheek. "I'll share if you want too." she said.

"Sounds good to me!" Damon said as he walked to the counter with her. He held out the bags to Celes.

Celes took them and paid for them and then clutching the bag to her chest she walked with Damon over to Harry and Roman. "So… Indian Tacos next." Celes said picking out a bag of jerky and opening it and starting in on a chunk of it.

Damon gave a little tug on her skirt as she held out his tiny hand to her.

"Sounds good to me." Roman said as lead them to a restaurant. The all sat at a table and she rolled up her sleeves. She took in a deep breath and filled her lunch with the spice of New Mexico. "So, have you tried a green chili cheeseburger?" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, never."

Celes giggled as she handed Damon another piece of a different type of jerky that she was currently eating on. "You'll cry if its hot enough." she teased.

"Only if its hot, you can always ask for the green chili on the side and then test it that way." She giggled. "I will have to order a plate to go for Lee."

"He'll like that." Harry nodded.

"We should get one for John too!" Celes said.

"Oh, yeah, thats right." Roman said. "So to green chili cheeseburgers, with the chili on the side to go."

"Good plan!" Celes said bouncing in her seat again.

Harry chuckled. "You know, I like it here. When we were here for the wedding I thought it was nice too." he said.

Roman smiled at him. "We can always get a vacation house here. You should see this place at Christmas. Its nice to see the lights."

"Maybe next Christmas, Hawaii this summer, New Mexico for Christmas. We are jetsetters." he shook his head.

"Jetsetters?" Roman asked.

"We travel a lot, Ro." he said to her. "Especially lately in our lives."

"And we have houses all over the world now." Celes added setting her jerky aside and looking up when the waitress came. They placed their orders and got their drinks and Celes grinned around as she drank some of her milk.

"I enjoy traveling and having houses all over the world. especially when we have the kids with us. They get to see the world and experience new things. It keeps them well rounded." She smiled.

"Our kids are going to grow up to be great people." Harry said.

"Yes they are." Roman drank her water. "Nick, Lark, Jude, and Luke are doing well in potions too. Well, Jude and Luke are doing better. Its so cute to watch them. They are constantly whispering and writing down their ideas. Little trouble makers."

Celes shook her head. "How did Jude go from being follows the rules to makes trouble with Smoosh?" she giggled.

Roman chuckled, "I'm not really sure… then again Luke also brings out the troublemaker in anyone he is around."

Harry chuckled. "Hes definitely a product of a Weasley twin." he shook his head and nudged Roman. "And you."

Celes giggled. "Harry thats how babies work. Two people who love each other…" she giggled and trailed off.

Roman laughed, "Yes, he is my baby too. I love that he takes after his dad, uncle, and mother."

Celes sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I have one class today. Its this afternoon. I have nothing to do until then. Although I may take another nap. I'm always tired." she complained.

Roman smiled, "It's okay, if you keep these weird hours you may even sleep more." She giggled. "I have a full day today… wait its friday, I have a half day."

Celes giggled. "You want to jump Lee at lunch?" she asked her and rattled her bracelet.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I can't. I already have a lunch date." Roman told her.

"Oh? With who?" she asked.

"With Miss Diamond. She has been coming to my office for lunch for the past…" she frowned as she thought about it. "Geeze, since we put up the shield."

Celes smiled. "She's like the you to my uncle isn't she?"

"Yeah, you can say that." She chuckled. "I don't think she wanted to be in Slytherin but she chose it because its what was expected of her. Poor thing, but she just yaps and yaps, and yaps. Cute too, but no friends."

Celes frowned. "What year is she?" she asked.

Roman sighed, "First year, I tried to get her to play with Luke and Jude but she is scared… not of them but… I guess of her parents. She wants to fit in as a Slytherin but she has nothing in common with them and she rather be alone than to go against her parents."

Celes nodded. "I wonder who her parents are. I wonder if we know them." she said her mind going off with thoughts. "Poor thing, she needs friends."

Harry smiled. "There goes Celes, heart going out to another person she doesn't know."

Celes giggled. "Its what I do."

Roman chuckled, "I'm a good friend. We spend time together and she talks about the stories she writes and how she likes to draw and paint. Just cute."

Celes giggled. "She should have friends her own age too, Ro." she sighed. "Okay new subject." she said stifling a yawn.

Roman gave a little pout. "I'm still a good friend." She grumbled. She drank her water and sighed. "So, are we excited about Hawaii?"

Celes grinned. "Yes! I miss it so much! I miss my garden and my little tree house." she sighed. "I miss how it feels."

"I remembered when you came in the house soaking wet because you bounced out the treehouse and into the lagoon." Roman giggled.

"I only stayed wet for a few minutes thanks to Hi'iaka but still." she said blushing.

"Yeah, but when you told us It sounded so cute!" She giggled.

"I'm such a klutz when I'm pregnant." she groaned. "It wasn't cute it was embarrassing."

Roman smiled,"It's okay. I still love you."

"I love you too." Celes sighed and smiled when the waitress came back over and gave them their food.

After eating they walked around to settle their stomachs. Alan met them and walked around with them and chatted with them. Damon climbed all over him and pulled and jumped on him every chance he got. Roman chuckled and picked on her dad a little. After getting a large order of Celes' pillows and honey they drove back to their house and then apparated them back home to Hogsmeade.

Roman took a quick shower and dressing in gray and white striped sweater dress and black leggings. She pulled on flat sole ankle boots. She kept it simple, and comfortable. For the rest of the day it went by uneventful. Classes went by smoothly, no one blew up colderns, and for once tho her instructions and brew decent potions. During lunch She returned to her office and sat down with a sigh. She was so tired now. Waking up at three in the morning was no joke! She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. She heard a soft knock on her door. "Enter." she called.

Diamond poked her head in and smiled at her. She had dark hair and blue eyes. She was a really cute kid. There was something that looked oddly familiar about her but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. "Hi, professor!" she greeted as she walked in with a large try. She kicked the door closed and walked over and placed the tray on the desk and giggled. "I got plenty of sweets this time. We have turkey sandwiches and a ham sandwiches."

"Well, in that case I will take the turkey sandwich." Roman told her.

"You don't like ham, Professor?" Diamond asked.

"Nope. I get sick when I eat ham or pork." Roman told her as she took off her teaching robe.

She gave a little gasp. "But you are missing out on the best foods. There is pork chops, bacon, sausage, ham, pork n' beans, little piggies in a blanket!"

Roman chuckled, "Yeah well, I substitute other things. Besides there are other good foods out there that I can eat besides pork and ham."

Diamond ate her ham sandwich and kicked her feet. "I drew some more fairies!" she sang. "Pretties ones." She opened her bag and pulled out a folder full off her drawings. "See!" she told. "I'll need some new color pencils to finish coloring them but I think they came out pretty good." She shrugged as she pulled them out.

Roman looked over her drawings and smiled. She was actually pretty good for a girl of ten years old. Some of the fairies danced, some played tea party, and others just played tag. "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" she asked as she took Roman's hand and started to doodle a flower with a butterfly.

"How about you and start talking to Luke Weasley and Jude Diggory. If you do that I'll get you something really special before school ends. How does that sound?"

Diamond frowned up at Roman, "But… no, its okay." she told her. She went back to doodling on her hand.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked as she waved a hand and a pack of new color pencils and paints appeared.

"Just… talking?" Diamond asked as she looked at the color pencils and paints.

"For a week, you hang out with them during lunch and they are yours." Roman smiled. Oh yeah, she had her right where she wanted her. "Starting next week."

"I… I… I can… do that." she nodded.

"Good. By the end of next week, if I see you have tried I will give them to you." Roman told her and waved her hand and they disappeared.

"Okay, lunch starting next week, Luke Weasley, and Jude Diggory. Gryffindor." Diamond said.

Roman smiled as she finished her sandwich. For the rest of the lunch hour Roman allowed Diamond to doodled on her arm as she graded papers. By the time the lunch hour was up, Ro had a half arm full of drawings that looked like a fantasy scene. She shooed Diamond away and then pulled down her sleeve of her dress. She quickly finished grading the rest of her papers. As she was locking up her office she felt John walk up behind her. "Headed home?" she asked him before he got the chance to scare her or say anything.

John chuckled. "Maybe I am, but then maybe I'm not." He laughed a little. "You? I heard there was an exciting morning."

Roman shrugged as she turned around to face him. His maybe response made her want to teas him. "Its was okay. Celes just found her craving. I brought you something back... we, I mean. But if you aren't headed home I guess you don't need to have it." She said. She used her magic self to run a teasing hand down his chest as she walked off. She stopped by her stores room and unlocked it.

John shook his head and followed her. When he got to the room she was in he leaned against the door frame arms and ankles crossed. He smiled at her. "You got me something huh? What did you get me?" He asked her watching move around the little room barely big enough for two people.

Roman shook her head as she climbed the ladder and leaned against it. She placed some ingredients into a basket. " _We_ , brought you back some food." She told him. She shrugged her shoulders. "We figured since you guys didn't spend a whole lot of time there you never got a chance to experience some of the food. And I bought you a necklace." She said the last part quickly as she raised on her toes and reached for another ingredient.

John's eyebrows went up. "Really?" he said and smiled easily. "What kind of necklace?"

Roman blushed as she reached for something else. "Its nothing fancy. New Mexico is known for their silver and turquoise." She climbed down the ladder and placed all her ingredients into a bag.

"Well I look forward to it just the same." he said. "You want me to carry that?" he asked about her bag.

"No. I got it." She locked up her stores room. "So how was class?" She asked as she walked with him.

John tucked his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk along. "Good, the students are pretty much ready for O. and N.E.W.T testing. Harry laid a good foundation." he shrugged. "And you? Any explosions?"

"Sadly no. Not today." She smiled. She looked up at him and bumped into him. "So, you and Kama ready to be a daddy?" She teased.

John laughed. "You know, I think I am. I'm excited." he shrugged. "How about you? Ready to be a mom again?" he teased back bumping into her as they came to the main floor of the castle.

"I'm always ready to be a mom. I love playing with the kids." She smiled up at him. "I enjoy talking to them and letting them speak their minds. I also enjoy of encouraging their creativity. Kids are just awesome. Even when they are babies." She gave a sad smile. "I miss my babies." She bumped him again. "Danger and Miles have taken a liking to you. I'm glad. You know. They were are first intermingled babies. They really tested the boundaries of our relationship." She gave another sad smiled as she remembered that pregnancy. "I... consider that pregnancy my top worse pregnancies."

John gave her a little smile. "Why? They're perfect, and you all love them." he asked her.

Roman shook her head. "Don't get me wrong I love them to death but that pregnancy was really hard. Celes was extremely clingy to Lee and I was extremely clingy to Celes. I wanted her happy but I also wanted her to myself... I nearly killed Lee over it." She whispered. "It didnt help that Damon was also terrorizing us. Lee nearly killed Damon." She bit her lower lip. "It was bad. Of course I think the others would say Rain was my worse pregnancy. I died with her."

John slowed to a stop. "Thats when you died? When Rain was born? How did you come back? When I died… Tabby did something." he shrugged not really remembering too much about it other than Venelope being there when he woke up again.

Roman looked up at him. "My mother and Damon said it wasn't time. Then I saw Celes, Lee, and Harry there... they brought me back. When they did my powers also restored. But Damon was missing. Left me feeling empty in the inside." She shrugged. "You will have to ask Celes how it happened."

John nodded and then started to walk again. "Well you've all come along way from then it looks like. And now each of you had two children from the others… uh… mate." he said to her. "Its interesting how it works out that you all keep it evened out."

"Husbands." Roman corrected. "Harry is my mate. He has my markings as Lee has Celes' markings. Of course I haven't really worked out the wording too much." She shrugged. She bumped into him again. "So... its Friday. Any plans for this weekend?"

"None, as far as I know. Probably grading essays and spending time with Celes and all of you." he said shrugging.

She nodded. "Cool."

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know me. Causing trouble, picking on Harry and Lee. Running to Celes for sanctuary." She giggled. "Try to entice Harry into playing and stop thinking about work." She shrugged. "The usual."

John chuckled. "Sounds like fun. Harry has been working a lot." he noted as they started down to the village.

Roman sighed. "He has. He really has. I don't like it. Neither does Celes but its his job. I'm tempted to go to the ministry and demand that Hermione make him take a week off but its out of her hands. All these deaths are popping up. But he says its finally slowing down so that's good. He also keeps me informed about what's going on too. I give him ideas and he pitches them." She giggled. "I should be getting a check from the ministry. So not fair."

John shook his head. "Maybe you should take that up with them." he said chuckling.

"You know. I had thought about it. But then again after the whole fight I had with them I decided its better off that I just stay on the sidelines helping Harry. I seem to have a problem with authority figures. I like being my own boss. I have no doubt that I would rise high in the ranks but I think I would argue a lot with Kingsley. I like doing what I want, when I want, and how I want. I'm smart so I can figure things out fairly quickly. And I don't need someone to tell me what I need to do or go off onto the wrong idea and fall into a trap, especially if the ministry thinks its a good idea to raid someones house from another type of people." She growled.

John nodded. "My house." he said softly and looked at her. "Can I have my things back now?" he asked her since she had broughten up the house anyways.

Roman nodded. "Its the least I can do. I know it wont make up for my behavior on Valentine's Day. But I can give them back... except for the potions and books." She gave him a half smile. "I figured since you are with us you dont need those... well maybe a few of the books."

John smiled. "Celes said she found the books fascinating, so you can keep the books." he said shrugging. "Put them in the library." he suggested.

"I'm gonna keep them in my personal library." She whispered. "Because of those books I'm able to do more things with my Hawaiian magic... and also brew different things too. Its like a history on me." She gave him a small smile.

John and nudged her. "On us." he gently corrected as they approached the house. "We are interesting the pair of us. The only way I knew anything about my magic was by finding those books… then Kama showed me the rest." he shrugged.

Roman smiled. "I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to know myself and how much power I can really posses."

John nodded. "Its scary, all that power though." he said softly.

She shrugged. "Our power isn't that scary." She said and nudged him back.

John chuckled. "It can be when you lose control." he said opening the door to the house for her. As they walked in they were blasted with music filling the house.

"Celes is home... and in a happy mood." Roman said as she shook her head. She waved her hand and the music turned off. "Celes! We are home... well part of us." She called out.

Celes bounced out of the kitchen still wearing her maxi skirt but she had changed her tank top into an opened back white halter tank top that was held together by chains. You could see the sides of her body. She bounced up and hugged Roman. "Hi! How was classes?" she asked and bounced up and kissed John.

John smiled and kissed her.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She handed her the bag of ingredients. "Stuff for your potion." She told her. "And classes was good. Something smells good." She said as she walked into the kitchen, following her nose."

Celes giggled. "I came home early. I had another bout of morning sickness and had to come home. I stopped and got some potions but I'll make more tonight. I started dinner and made cheesecake bites." she said following Roman into the kitchen. She grinned at Roman and kissed her cheek and sat down in stool. "The chicken is in the crock pot and I'll make mashed potatoes and gravy when it gets closer to done." she said kicking her legs.

"Cheesecake bites!" She squealed. "Where?" She asked looking for them. She pulled up her sleeves and the pulled out the guava juice and then a glass.

"On the bottom shelf, and please can I have a glass of that?" she asked her. She reached across the island and pulled the bowl she had been mixing when John and Roman walked in. She started to hum.

Roman got a few cheesecake bites and pulled out a glass. She poured herself and Celes a glass. "Here you go." She said and handed her a glass. "Cheesecake bites. Cheesecake bites. Cheesecake bites. Cheesecake, cheesecake, cheesecake bites." She sang.

Celes giggled. "I needed a break for my brain so I made those." she said and looked at John and then back to Roman. "So… what are we doing this weekend?"

"Roman said she is doing her usual." John shrugged. "I have some essays to grade but other than that I have nothing."

"Yep." Roman looked at her arm Diamond doodled on and smiled. "I need to write Luke and Jude."

Celes pulled on Roman's arm. "What's all that?" she asked looking at them She leaned a little and her tank top fell down a little revealing writing on the side of her rib cage under her left breast. She looked at the drawing. "This is good, who did this? Wait whose coloring on your arm?" she asked eyes narrowing.

"What's that?" Roman asked as she trailed her finger over the tattoo and changing the subject. "How did I miss this?"

Celes giggled and jumped away. "Its nothing." she said and looked at her arm. "Who did this?" she asked again. "Did you do it?"

Roman sighed. "I allowed Diamond to do it as I graded papers. Now when did you get that?" She pulled her tank top to the side and lifted her breast to see it. "Always?"

"Uh… after Lana was born." she said and blushed a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked her. "I would have gone with you. I have been thinking of getting new tattoos." She looked down at her arm. "Maybe I'll tattoo Diamond's drawing on my arm." She teased

Celes giggled. "I dont know about that, but its very beautiful. And I didn't even know I was going to get this until I was in there getting it." she said running a finger over it. "It has a double meaning." she shrugged.

"What are the meanings?" Roman asked.

"One of them is for my uncle." she said softly. "And the other is for John." she added looking at John with a little shrug.

John's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, really?"

"I see." Roman said. "So, I told Diamond that next week if she has lunch with Luke and Jude I'll give her a new set of color pencils and paints." she smiled.

Celes smiled. "Bribery, you are doing it right." she giggled. " _Yes really."_ she sent John and finished what she was stirring and went and poured it into the glass baking dish, it was a strawberry mixture for cobbler.

"Yeah, I hope it works though." Roman said as she sat down. "What are you making?"

"Strawberry cobbler, but I'm trying a lemon crumble on top of it instead of a standard cobbler crust." she said with a smile. "Who names their child Diamond? You should set up a meeting or something I'm curious who her parents are." she said thoughtfully and added the crumble to the top of the cobbler stuck it in the oven and then sat back down at the bar and pulled her notebook back to her and flipped to the back where it was still blank and scribbled something she thought while she was baking the cheesecake bites.

"I like the name Diamond." Roman frowned. "There isn't anything wrong with that name."

Celes gave a little sigh and looked up at Roman. "I didnt mean it was a bad name I was just wondering who came up with naming their daughter Diamond. Its beautiful and I'm sure it fits her well."

"Oh," She sighed. She didn't know why she was so defensive about Diamond. "I think I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

Celes smiled. "You should grab a nap before we eat then. Then we can do something… fun." she said and wiggled. She looked up when Harry walked into the kitchen. He came over and kissed Celes' head then Roman's went over grabbed a water out of the fridge gave a wave to John and left the kitchen again. He looked preoccupied again.

Roman frowned. "I'll be back." She said as she kissed Celes on the cheek. She followed Harry into the library. "Koa, are you okay?"

"We had a run in with Dra...er the Nogitsune today." he said and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Oh… what did he say?" She asked as she sat next to him. She rubbed his head.

Harry gave a little growl. "He's pissed he can't find us. Which we expected. He said he'd find us. Oh and he also said, When you find the solution it will already be too late. Whatever that means. Ron freaked a little and got himself thrown into a wall. Hes at St. Mungos with a severe concussion." he said pinching the bridge between his eyes. He had stopped wearing glasses years ago, but now since Lohiua had awakened he found he didnt even need the contacts anymore.

Roman nodded as she continued to rub his head. "I know what he means." she whispered. "Its what Celes has been working on… finding a way to get him out of Draco."

Harry sighed. "Hes an asshole. Evil, more evil than Voldemort, evil." he growled. "And that says a lot because Voldemort had a shattered soul."

Roman shrugged, "Voldemort was just a little boy throwing a tantrum. This thing is an ancient god… how do you kill a god?" she teased referencing the Hercules movie.

Harry chuckled. "By making them not a god." he sighed and looked down at her. "I'm going to go nap. I need it or I'll be cranky and moody all evening. We were up early and with the day I've had…" he sighed and kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him. "Go nap… I need to do the same but I need to do some other things first."

Harry nodded. "I'll be in the group room we have here. Maybe you could come join me once you've done the few things…" he said and kissed her again.

Roman kissed him again. "Okay." She hopped up and then pulled him up to his feet. "If you want I can have Celes or Lee help you bath." She winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "Tell Lee I look forward to it." he said and kissed her. "I'm good, I'll see you at dinner." he said and strolled off to the group room.

Celes smiled at John after Harry and Roman left and then with a little frown looked down at her notebook and wrote down another thought. "So how was your day? Less gross than mine I expect." she giggled a little and looked back up at John.

"Yeah." He gave her a little smile. "What are you working on?"

Celes looked down at the notebook and sighed. "A way to get Draco away from the Nogitsune without him dying." she said and shut the notebook and pushed it away. She sat back and looked at John. "Things seem better with you and Ro, thats nice yeah?"

He gave another smile. "Yeah," he told her. "She said she was going to give me my things back too."

Celes grinned at him. "Oh thats wonderful. You should have them back!" she said to him. "Do you have any plans for Easter vacation. Its coming up." she asked him.

John shook his head. "Whatever you guys are doing, I guess."

Celes snorted. "I dont even know what we are doing." she said leaning across the counter to grab a little cheesecake. She felt her stomach flip through and changed her mind and pressed her forehead to the cool counter instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he watched her with concern. "Shouldn't your potion be working right now?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "I think its just… I actually don't know what it is. I just need to up the power of the potion. With Bree I had to have it every morning or I'd get sick and even still I usually did. Its okay though, it'll wear off in six weeks or so." she said softly.

John nodded, "Well, let me know if it don't work, okay?" he said as he caressed her cheek.

Celes smiled up at him. "I will… wait can you cure morning sickness too? Oh you _are_ a god." she giggled. "A very handsome, sexy god." she added and ran a hand down his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I want you comfortable."

"Thank you." she said and kissed him again. She looked up when Lee finally graced them with his presence. "And just where have you been, Mr. Jordan?" she asked him.

"I have been tutoring a student for his next exam, Madam Diggory." Lee smiled at her. He pulled out a water bottle and opened it. "It smells good in here." he smiled.

Celes smiled. "We are having crock pot fall apart chicken over mashed potatoes with gravy and some kind of vegetable I haven't picked." she said to him. "I made cheesecake bites and there is a strawberry cobbler with a lemon crumble on top in the oven."

"You have been a very busy girl." He teased her. He walked around and paused. "Woman! What the bloody hell are you wearing?" he moaned as he looked at her back.

Celes looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh this old thing?" she shrugged. "I wanted to show off my tattoo today." she teased him.

"Oh, its old is it?" Lee smirked. He slid his hands into her tank top, around to her front and cupped her breast. "I like when you buy new clothes." he whispered against her ear and tweaked her nipples. "You are teasing me, I know you are."

Celes gave a little moan. "Oh am I? And how am I doing that?" she asked him and leaned back into him with a little smile. She looked up at John and giggled.

John smiled, "I am going to go relax a little."

"You are teasing me and you know it." Lee growled. "We will see you in a bit." he told John and tweaked Celes' nipples again.

Celes moaned again and wiggled her fingers at John and then looked up at Lee. "I found a new toy, I want to play with it." she said to him and arched her back a little heat pooling between her legs.

"Oh, is that so?" Lee asked as he kissed down her neck and gave a little pull on her nipple rings.

Celes gave a whimpering moan and rolled her head to the side. "Oh yes, that is so. I have others…" she trailed off and gave a little gasp and pressed her breasts out more and gripped the sides of her chair.

Lee smiled, "You have others… what?" he asked her. he was torturing her and he knew it. He loved it too. He kissed more on to her neck and rolled her nipples.

"Other… outfits with chains included in them. Wait till you see the the skirt I have." she gasped again.

He moaned as he sucked up and down her neck. "You mean little woman." he growled. He tweaked her nipples more. "Are you going to come if I keep playing with your nipples?" he whispered.

Celes moaned. "If I say yes, you'll stop." she said softly. "But you know as well as I do that you can get me off this way." she said and spread her legs a little and bit the inside of her mouth as she felt the tickle of an orgasm throbbing between her legs.

He chuckled. he moaned against her ear. "Please tell me, I'll make sure you come. I wont stop." he licked down her neck and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb.

"Y-yes… I'm nearly there." she moaned and shut her eyes tight and gave a little squeal praying that he didn't stop.

Lee moaned against her neck and gave another tug of her nipples. "My little sex mink, you like when I'm mean to you, though. You enjoy it, don't you?"

Celes gave a moan and nodded. "I do… but you l-like when I'm mean to y-you." she said her legs were numb and she was panting.

He chuckled, "I do." he moaned against her neck. He rolled her nipples again. "You wore this shirt just for me. I like when you think of me too." he massaged her breast and then bent her backwards he lifted her shift and licked her nipples. "And you taste so good too."

Celes opened her mouth and gave a loud moan and gasped when her orgasm hit her. "O-oh God!" she said and pressed her legs together tightly and gave a little shriek.

Lee chuckled as he sat her up right. He kissed her. "In the words of Roman. That way you learn."

Celes gave a little giggle. "That way I learn what? That if I wear a little bit of chains on my person you'll give me whatever I want. I cant wait till you see what I have planned for you." she giggled and slowly got off the chair and checked the cobbler and took it out.

Lee sat on the chair and watched her. "That too." he drank his water. "heard about your spill of morning sickness. Are you okay?"

Celes set the cobbler down. "Yes, I just need to up the power of the potion. Its wearing off or my body has built up a tolerance." she shrugged. "I'll survive." she said and checked the chicken and then pulled out potatoes from the pantry to start skinning.

"Well, school is almost over so you will be able to relax and back in peace." Lee watched her. "It also looks like your cravings changed too."

Celes nodded. "They have, they're completely different. The idea of the usual stuff is nauseating." she shrugged. "Different pregnancy." she said and looked over at him with a smile. "I'm excited about Hawaii." she said. "I'm excited for the food, and my lagoon."

"And the little dresses you two lovely ladies love to wear too." Lee smiled.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, let us not forget those. Short, flirty, flying up a little giving you a little show." she teased him and wiggled her ass at him.

"Oh the gloves are off this summer. You are so mine!" Lee growled. "You little teasing she devil!"

Celes giggled and looked at him. "I think we will get ample use out of our room this summer." she shivered. "And the tree house…" she gave a little moan as she started to pile the potatoes up to skin them.

"Oh, now that would be nice!" Lee told her. "I don't think we were able to break our room in… wait, yes we did. Luau. We did. See we need more time cause I don't remember." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "I tried to get you drunk." she turned and pouted. "You're a little mean when you have alcohol in your system." she said but she was shaking with laughter.

"A little? No I'm not!" Lee protested. "And that was not _a little_."

Celes shook her head slowly and bit her lip before she turned back around. "Next time I try to get you drunk without your knowledge… you won't know. And boy will we be in for a wild ride." she said with a little shiver.

Lee chuckled, "I look forward to it so that I may catch you in the middle of it like last time."

Celes giggled and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm a lot better at playing games nowadays. Believe you me, baby, you won't know what hit you until I want you to know." she said and continued on the potatoes.

Lee chuckled, "And you, my teasing she devil, is making me step up my game with you. But since you are pregnant, I think I have the upper hand again." He go up and kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "I love you." He told her and kissed her neck up to her ear.

Celes smiled and tilted her head and kept peeling potatoes. "I love you too, and I will admit, I'm a lot easier right now." she said and gave a little moan.

He rocked them side to side. "I love when you are easy." he told her. He nuzzled her neck as he snorted.

Celes giggled. "Thats because it gives you the upper hand." she said and started to hum a little as she finished her fifth potato.

Lee continued to rock them side to side as he rested his cheek onto her head. "Are you happy, Celes? I mean really happy."

"Yes, I'm really happy. Why?" she asked him then frowned a little. "Well I'm worried about Draco, and the Nogitsune, but life personally right now… I'm really happy." she amended.

"Good." he told her. "That's good. I like when you are happy." He kissed her neck. "I need to go change and then I'll come down and help you."

"Sounds good to me." she said and turned and grabbed his face by the chin and kissed him. "See you in a minute."

Roman went into her crafts room and opened the clothes. She never traveled without taking the things she took form John. She pulled out the long clothes bag and small box. She took a deep breath and then walked to John's room. She knocked gently on his bedroom door.

John opened the door and smiled at Roman. "Hi." he said to her. "How can I help you?"

Roman took a deep breath and raised her chin, "I have come to return your… _personal_ things." She told him. "May I come in?"

John smiled and moved aside waving a hand. "Come in." he said.

She gave him a small smile and walked in. She laid the long bag gently on his bed. "I… preserved it with magic so that is has it same scent and wouldn't fall apart. Same with the pictures." she set the small elegant box on the bed.

John smiled at her and opened the box and pulled out the picture of his parents and ran his thumb over the smiling image of his mothers face. "Thank you, for taking care of them." he said softly still looking at the picture.

She nodded. "I… I won't apologize for taking them. As far as I'm concerned you took something very special of mine and touched it so it was only fair I did the same." she told him. "Well… it was more of payback to Kama but… you get the picture."

John looked up at her and nodded. "Now, I'd do the same thing if someone did that to her, or you." he said softly.

She gave a stiff nod and then relaxed. "I had to fight with the Ministry for them. They never left my sight… well only when I made Damon hide them with magic. Other than that Wherever I went I made sure to take them. So if anything is damage I'll take full responsibility for it."

John put the picture back and closed the box. "Thank you, for taking care of them even though you didn't like me." he said to her and lifted her chin with a finger to make her look at him. "Really, and thank you for giving them back." he said reflecting how he felt for her in his eyes.

Roman cleared her throat and took a step back. "I… you are welcome." she told him. She bit her lower lip. "When I had taken the time to really look at them I noticed one of the pictures didn't look like your mother or father. Was that… Tabby?" she asked.

John smiled and opened the box and pulled the picture out. "Pre-Kama that picture is. But yes that skinny brunette standing next to me is Tabby." he laughed. "That out on the beach on the grounds at the school. I liked to go there because if I close my eyes really tight then I could pretend I was home."

She smiled up at him. "She ever play ocean sounds for you?"

He chuckled. "No, but she called me a Hawaiian flower." he said shaking his head. "I never knew why, she just did." he shrugged.

Roman smiled up at him and brushed some of his stray hair back. "Because you are sweet, unique, and you smell…" she moaned as she took in his scent. "... damn good."

John chuckled. "Think I smell good? I think you smell good too. Its intoxicating." he whispered and lightly touched the side of her neck.

Roman eyes' flew open. "Uh, well its what Celes always say about you." She said and took another step back. "Uh… yeah. When Fred, George, and I ditched classes, on really warm days we would go to the lake. I would tell them about all the information I read on Hawaii and how much I really wanted to go there. They would find different ways to make our spot Hawaii." she smiled.

John smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun. It sounds like you had a good group around you growing up." he said stepping away to make her more comfortable he picked up the box placed the picture back in it and then put it on the dresser.

"If you want… I can make you picture frames for them… or get some picture frames. You can hang them up on the wall or set them on your desk." she told him.

John smiled at her. "I can make frames. But I dont want to yet. Maybe in Hawaii. These pictures belong back home."

She nodded as she looked at the box. "Home is where the heart is." She told him and looked back up at him. "Your heart is with you and they belong with you." she shrugged.

John smiled. "My heart is down stairs in the kitchen, and standing in this room with me." he whispered and went over to the dress and picked it up and unzipped the garment back and took a deep breath and smelled his mother's scent and sighed and then re-zipped the bag and went over and placed it in the closet.

Roman watched him and bit her lower lip. She was starting to feel bad for taking his things. The only thing she had of her mothers was the cloak her father gave her fourth year and a couple of journals. She cleared her throat as she was starting to feel it close up. "Uh, well. I should be going now. Again, I know it don't make up for my behavior on Valentine's Day, but I hope its a good start… also pass that message to Kama."

John nodded. "He heard." he said softly and walked over and opened the door for her. "Thank you, Ro."

She placed a hand on his chest and patted him. "You are welcome." she went to leave but paused. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a necklace from the pocket of her sweater dress and hand him the silver and turquoise necklace. "This is for you."

John reached for the necklace and his hand connected with hers and he looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

Roman felt her heart do a flutter thing. Before she lost the courage she stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. She quickly left his room.

John smiled and looked down at the necklace and smiled a little bigger and shut the door and started humming a hawaiian love song, but it wasn't the one he hummed and sang for Celes, this one was new.

A couple of weeks went by and Roman found herself feeling depressed. So far everything had been quiet. Celes work early every morning to empty her stomach and to fill it with jerky. They had to go to New Mexico twice a week to restock on the jerky. Celes also staid happy. She cuddled with Damon and placed with him. Teased Lee every chance she got. She spent time with John, Harry, and Roman. So life was good. Roman watched as Diamond grew closer to Luke and Jude. Soon all three kids were having lunch in her office. They talked and joked talk and discussed ways to try and get out of detention. Roman would add a few of her ideas but in all she kept a close ear to whatever trouble they were planning. When Diamond ran out of paper to doodle on or when she was brainstorming she would use Roman's arm... then again Roman also suspected she enjoyed drawing on her.

After spending time with the kids she made her way down to the Memorial Hall. She stood in front of Fred's picture and everything started to make sense. It was. George's birthday. Which also meant it was Fred's birthday. She gave a little sniff as she looked at the picture.

"Ro, you okay?" Lee asked as he walked up behind her.

"The stupid pictures don't move. This is a school if wizardry. The pictures should move." Roman pulled out one of her pictures and looked at it.

"We can enchant them to move if you want. It is April first. It could be a tribute to Fred."

"A tribute to Fred. You do know we are gonna have to go big, right? Fred never did anything half assed."

"Do you doubt my trouble making skills?" Lee asked on mock offence.

Roman smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chin. "You have been out the game for a while. You seem to be getting a little old in your age." She teased.

"Oh! You little brat!" He growled and kissed her. "I think I may need to prove myself."

"Oh yes please." Roman smiled. "If you are really good I will allow you to have a redo of whatever spot we snogged."

Lee gave a shiver. "You, Roman McTaggart, have a deal." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an abandoned classroom.

They had canceled their clients for the rest of the day and spent hours brainstorming. It had felt like old times. Roman loved every minute of it. Hours later they were hiding in a dark corner ready for their trap to begin. Roman smiled brightly as she heard the bell go off to end classes. Once the hall was filled with kids the trap went off. A massive flood of water washed down the staircases takings students with people in the pictures screamed and ran, jumping frames to get away. The flood of water turned into a water dragon and chased the picture people back the other way. Teachers rushed to see what the future and ruckus was all about. The water dragon turned the other way and swept them into his flood. This had lasted an hour before Minerva finally found her footing and waved her wand to try and stop it. The dragon only split in two and then second dragon jumped to another staircase to chase the picture people.

Lee grabbed Roman by the hand and quickly ran off to hide. "Shh." Lee hushed her as he pulled her into a dark corridor. Some more teachers ran by, one being Harry. When it was clear, Lee pulled Roman to their abandoned classroom.

Roman giggled as she sat down. "That was perfect! Oh, that would have been a classic Weasley Twin prank. I'm gonna sell that to George. We will call it the Hydra Water Dragon."

Lee bowed. "Thank you. Thank you. I told ya I still have it." He smiled.

"Yes you sure do." She smiled up at him. "So, you have impressed me and I have deemed your prank Weasley worthy. Tell me, Lee. Where would you like a redo?" She asked as she stood up and pressed her breasts into his chest.

Lee moaned as he wrapped gis arms around her. "So many places, so little time." He grinned at her. "I know the perfect place." He kissed her and then pulled her out the room. He looked around and then took her down a couple of staircases and into the hospital wing.

"You naughty boy." Roman giggled.

"I am tying you up again." He whispered as he walked her to the back if the hospital wing and laid her onto the bed. He waved her hand and she was dressed in a white nightgown. He gave a moan and waved his hand again to cloak them and set up a silencing spell. "I'm really going to enjoy this." He said as he laid in the bed next to her.

Roman shivered as she looked up at him. "So out if all the places you had to choose third year? You had to chose the time you tied me up. You are so mean. Always tying me up. You are such a perv." She teased.

"You little brat!" Lee started tickling her ribs. "I'm not a pervert."

Roman screamed as she tried to push him out the bed.

Lee quickly bound her hands to the top of the bed and covered her mouth. "Geez you are loud. I think anyone could hear you with the silence spell up."

Roman growled against his hand.

"I like when you are loud." The smiled down at her. "Scream loud for me, okay?" He said as he cupped her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden. "Your breast has grown since third year." He waved his hand and the white nightgown disappeared. He moaned as he touched her breast with his hand. "You teasing wench. I can't believe you pierced your nipples. I love that you did." He leaned down and licked at her nipple.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"Oh, yes, I'm really going to enjoy this." He said against her breast. He licked at her nipple again and slid a hand down her body to her core. He slid a finger over clit and played with her ring. He watched as her body rolled and she made her sweet moans against his hand. He smiled as he slid his fingers inside her core. He leaned down and stucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue over it and gently pulling on her ring with his teeth.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned louder as she rolled onto her head. She loved the way he touched her. His firm but yet gentle hands caressing her skin, touching her in the right places, and his mouth licking at her. She watched as he tortured her nipples and shivered as his fingers warmed her up. A shot of excitement exploded into her stomach as Lee's fingers pumped faster into her. She shiver and rolled her hips.

Lee leaned up as he kissed up to her neck. He sucked on it and moaned. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed at it as he pumped his fingers into her. He shivered as he took in her scent. It was a scent that was uniquely her. It was a mixture of sweet fruitiness, of flowers, and something that just… he moaned against her neck and sucked on it. "Why are you so intoxicating?" he asked her. "I just want to drown in your scent and taste."

Roman whimpered as her orgasm shivered up her body. She rolled her hips faster to meet the thrust of his fingers. " _Lee… oh, God, Lee…"_ She moaned into their private link. She allowed her orgasm to wash over her as she shook.

"Good girl." Lee told her. "Good girl." He kissed up her neck as he removed his hand. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned at her taste and then looked down at her. He pulled his fingers out of her and tasted them.

"Lee…" She whimpered as she rubbed her legs together and watched him suck on his one fingers.

"Yes, Roman?" he smiled. "What do you want?" he whispered as he brushed his lips against her.

"M-more." she moaned as she stuck her tongue out and licked his bottom lip. "Please, Lee."

"What do you want more of?" he asked her as he kissed her, already working his pants open. "Tell me, Ro, what do you want more of?"

"You, I want you." She whimpered. "Please."

Lee settled between her legs and slid into her core. He moaned with her. He kissed down her neck as he cupped her breast. "I'm going to drive you insane." He told her as he started to thrust slowly into her.

Roman sighed out a moan as she rolled onto her head. She closed her eyes and allowed him to do as he pleased. This was how it was supposed to go. She rubbed a leg up and down his leg as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She gave another soft moan.

Lee kissed her as he brought on of her knees up to his hip. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and thrust a little faster into her. He shivered as he felt like he was a teenager finally able to have the one thing he could never have. He moaned and kissed her. "I love you, Ro." He whispered. "God, I love you." He slid his tongue into her mouth and devoured her. He moaned and growled as he tasted her. He pressed his lips to hers and then kissed the bottom of her chin. He licked down her neck and moaned again.

Roman moaned and shivered as she felt her second orgasm fill her body. "Lee…" She moaned. She rolled onto her head and moaned louder. She wanted to touch him but she also felt perfectly content with being tied up. She raised her hips to meet his hard thrust. His hot breath blew against her neck as he moved his hips faster into her, goosebumps spread against her flesh. "Lee…" She whimpered and felt her second orgasm release. She shook and wrapped her other leg around him.

Lee pumped faster into her and moaned. He kissed her collarbone and pumped harder into her. He leaned up and braced himself against the metal of the headboard and pumped harder and faster into Roman. He moaned as he felt her third climax and heard her scream out her moans. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he wanted more of her. Needed more of her. The more she screamed the more he wanted.

Roman shook her head side to side as she felt her juices leak out of her. She felt the familiar build of her release demanding to be let out. She shook as she looked up at Lee. He looked so… wild. His shirt was open for her to see his muscles roll under his skin. He hovered over her just out of touch, her mouth water as she watched him lean forward and press his forehead to hers. His dark spices filled the air around them along with her scent. She moaned as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. It wrapped around her and held her tightly.

Lee looked down at Roman as she screamed more. He shivered as he felt his own orgasm fill his body. "Ro…" He moaned. He kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth and moaned. He swirled his tongue around and moaned when she sucked onto his tongue. He slid a hand down between them and found her clit. He rubbed it furiously and felt Roman buck wildly under him. She screamed against his mouth as she orgasmed. She screamed again and he felt her juices gush out of her. Lee pumped a few more times and then allowed his orgasm to wash over him.

Roman panted as she kissed Lee. His body had collapsed upon her but his mouth stayed fused to hers. She moaned as she shivered.

"I love you." He whispered as he looked down at her. He looked into her uniquely colored eyes looking for something. He smiled when he found it and kissed her. He waved his hand and her hands were released. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. and I love you." He said kissing her between each 'I love you' s.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Did I mentioned that I love you too?" she asked. "I think I did."

He kissed her again and sighed. "You keep me young. You keep all of us young."

"I try." she giggled.

Harry stalked into the hospital wing where he has tracked Roman to and walked up to where she was suppose to be and narrowed his eyes. He waved a hand and a bucket of water appeared above the seemingly empty bed. With growl he waved his hand again and bucket turned over soaking the bed and no doubt Roman and Lee. "You two suck, a lot. And there will be more and worse coming from me in the next weeks." he said and with a huff turned away and started out of the hospital wing.

Roman giggled as she waved a hand and was dressed she squealed and jumped on Harry's soakened back. "Oh, Harry don't me upset with us." she giggled. "You have to admit, that was bloody brilliant. It was a Fred worthy prank."

Lee chuckled, "Sorry mate. She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You three and your redos." he shook his head but couldn't help a laugh. "What's next with all that?" he asked them and grabbed Roman and pulled her around his body and held her under her ass. He kissed her and then pressed her into his wet clothes making sure to get her good and wet.

Roman giggled as she kissed up and down his neck.

Lee chuckled, "I was thinking once we finished with all the redos we would start making new memories." He chuckled as he took in Harry's appearance. "I'm glad the water dragon worked. How long did it take you to stop it?"

Harry shook his head. "About ten minutes, after I realized it was you and Ro it didn't take that much for me to stop it." he shrugged.

Roman giggled, "So are we still in trouble?" she asked him and fluttered her eyelashes. "I did allow you to get me… _wet_." she teased as she kissed him. "Oh! I have a flavor to ask. Will you teach me to play the guitar? I mean I can play what I hear but will you teach me to read the music? There is a song I want to learn and play at the club. And since you are the band manager I think its only proper that you teach me." She smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Uh-oh, someone is kissing ass." Lee chuckled.

"Oh, hush." Roman told Lee. She smiled back at Harry. "Please?"

Harry chuckled. "I can try to work you in. Things have been picking up at the Ministry again." he said and kissed her. "And yes, you are still in trouble." he said to both of them with a chuckle.

Lee chuckled, "Bring it on, Baby." He teased.

Roman sighed and shook her head. SHe kissed him and rubbed her nose against his. She hopped off him and looked down at her now wet clothes. "See? I'm all wet. And I got that way just for you. Well, I better go get Celes to help me relieve this." She winked and walked off.

A couple of days had gone by and it was now the weekend. She was still waiting for Harry to exact his revenge on them but with the way things had been going she knew it would take him some time. She sat in front of the front door with her guitar waiting for him to get home from classes. She knew he was busy but she was hoping that he would have a little time when he got home. She even considered sitting naked while he taught her so that his mind would on her instead of work… It would be killing two birds with one stone. She chuckled to herself as she strummed the guitar.

Harry walked through the door with John close behind. He saw Roman and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Well hi Ku'uipo, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good!" she smiled and hopped up. "So, are you busy? Well, I mean you just got home and dinner will be done pretty soon. I figured that in this down time you can start teaching me to read music. I'll even _dress_ for the occasion." she winked at him and bit her lower lip.

Harry groaned. "Ro… I cant, I have to go here pretty quick." he said and kissed her a little longer. "Oh God but I want to." he said and looked at John. "John could teach you." he suggested.

John looked up and then nodded. "If you want." he shrugged smiling at her.

Roman wrinkled her nose. She was stuck now. She wanted to learn the song for the club but she also wanted to get Harry to relax some. She looked up at John and sighed. "Okay. It was just an idea to help you out. I don't want to stress you." she told Harry and kissed him again. "Maybe after I learn to read music I'll play you a song" she smiled.

"Will you _dress_ for the occasion when you do?" he asked her and leaned down and nipped at her neck.

Roman giggled, "For you, Koa, I'll do anything." she told him. She kissed him again. "Now get going before I change my mind and tie you to the bed and call Hermione and tell her she has to find someone else for the rest of the week." She told him as she shook her head and looked at John. "Well, I guess its just me and you for a bit."

John whistled cheerfully as he walked down the hill from Hogwarts down to Hogsmeade to go home for the night. The past two months had been some of the best he had, had in a long time. Celes was happy and healthy and their daughter was growing well. Roman was also showing early signs of pregnancy although he didn't think she knew yet so he kept it to himself. He was teaching her to play the guitar in proxy for Harry and they were on really good terms. He kissed her occasionally and they managed to not have any fights. If anything it felt like things are getting better between them. He loved her and was pleased that she was starting to express her love back in little ways. He made it to the edge of the property line and heard someone scream. Instantly he went on guard and Kama pushed forward he quickly walked out of the gates and hissed. Kama surged forward and pushed back the Nogitsune off the dark haired woman he was attacking. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Oh, look the angry war god has come to play." the Nogitsune taunted. He looked at the girl and then back at him and smiled. "I'll be off." and with a popping noise he was gone.

Kama growled and stepped forward and picked up the girl off the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I'm okay, just a little blood." she said dabbing at her forehead.

"Yeah, you should see a healer. I just happen to know one." he said as he began striding towards the house.

"You know a healer in Hogsmeade, how?" the girl asked.

"I'm… with her. Come on, keep talking." he said to her as her head lulled a little.

"With her? You mean someone already scooped you up. Oh that sucks." she sadly.

Kama just chuckled and kicked the door to the house open. "Celes! We need help." he called out.

"Celes? Celes Diggory?" the girl squeaked and started to try to get away.

"No wait, you're hurt and she can help." Kama said holding her tighter.

"No, no… I really have to…" she trailed off when Celes came running in followed by Roman McTaggert.

Celes' eyes became as large as saucers. "What the hell? Pansy?" she asked looking form clearly Kama to Pansy in his arms and back again. "What is going on?"

"She was attacked by the Nogitsune, she needs our help." John said.

Roman frowned as she placed a hand on the struggling Pansy. "Calm down, sweetie." She soothes as she used her powers to calm her down. She took in her memories and sighed, shaking her head. "Take her to the living room. I'll get her some fresh clothes."

John nodded and did as she said laying her down on the couch.

Celes followed them and with a sigh and a deep breath sat down and forced a smile. "Alright, let me see that head." Pansy nodded as Celes took her chin and kept her eyes on John. Celes didn't like the way Pansy was looking at John. She gave another little sigh and started to heal Pansy.

Roman came back down with some sweats. She gave a polite smile as she walked behind John. She looked down at Pancy and felt territorial. She automatically placed an arm around John's waist and pressed closer to him. "What happened, Pansy?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Pansy looked up at Roman. "Draco wrote me, he told me that my daughter was in danger and that I needed to come to the school right away. He said in the letter that she had been kidnapped. I had to come and try to get her back, when I did… Draco attacked me." she said looking at her hands. "I dont even know if my daughter is okay."

Celes' heart went out to her. "If you tell us her name, we can check on her. Draco… he isn't himself. Hes been taken over by this evil…. called a Nogitsune."

Pansy smiled looking a little relieved. "Well at least he doesn't hate me." she shrugged. "My daughters name is Diamond." she looked back at John again.

Roman gave a tight smile. It was her Diamond. The pretty little girl she had taken too and felt protective over. "Diamond is safe. You don't have to worry about her." She pressed closer to John.

Pansy kept her eyes on John. "Still, I'd like to see her."

Celes stared at her. "Diamond is your daughter? But…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Um not the time. Okay you should change and we should get you into bed. I'm sure we can work something out with Minnie so that Diamond can come down here to see her mother." Celes said looking at Roman and then at John. They all got up to give her privacy.

Pansy grabbed John's hand. "Could you… stay close please. I feel safer with you here."

Celes stiffened at Pansy's words and rubbed her little belly that was starting to show and walked from the room before she said something stupid.

Roman smiled down at Pansy. She had been dying to to use her powers on her since first year. "I'll stay with you." She said softly as she touched her hand. "Come on, sweetie." She said using her powers to persuade her. "Besides, don't you want to hear about your daughter? She spends a lot of time with me."

Pansy smiled at Roman. "Does she? How does she do in classes? Has she made any friends?" she asked as Roman led her out of the living room to change.

Celes paced in the kitchen muttering to herself. She was upset at herself for getting jealous she really had nothing to worry about, what was her problem. She took a few deep breaths and then made herself join Roman and Pansy at the bottom of the stairs.

"She is a real pleasure to have. You have a beautiful daughter and she is doing very well in her studies. Potions is one of her best classes. She must have gotten that from you." Roman smiled as she walked her up the stairs to an empty bedroom. "She has a few... acquaintances."

Pansy nodded. "Shes always been quiet, keeps to herself. Its always been us against the world. Her father… well lets just say her father doesn't want anything to do with me and rarely sees Diamond." she said and started to change without a thought.

Celes shook her head and sat on a chair in the room as she watched Roman spin her magic on Pansy. " _You can't keep doing that, keep her calm yeah, buts shes going to tell you every deep dark secret she has if you don't ease up. And I know she gave us a hard time in school but its in the past."_ Celes sent to Roman and smiled a little at her.

" _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._ " Roman sent back. "She is beautiful. Did you know she loves to draw and paint? She is really talented."

Pansy nodded. "She started doodling on every surface she could find when she was about three. Even the walls. The ones in her room at our flat are covered in her drawings."

Celes listened to Pansy talk about her daughter, the thing she expected from Pansy was to be indifferent about her daughter given that they thought Diamond chose Slytherin to please her parents but it looked to Celes that Pansy could care less as long as her daughter was happy, which probably meant that Pansy and Diamond were all they had.

Roman smiled. "I can believe that. She draws on my arm every chance she gets." She bit her lower lip. "Does she get that from you? You never really struck me as one to draw... or to be creative."

Pansy gave her a sharp look but then softened. "No, she gets it from her father. Hes a French artist I met when my parents sent me away between sixth and seventh year." she sighed.

"The stupid French." Roman growled. "What is up with them leaving their children or not wanting anything to do with them? I mean really! Who do they think they are?"

Celes smiled a little. "Yeah!" She said.

Pansy looked at the two of them and gave a little smile. "So who was the hunk that saved me. He's quite a piece of eye candy." She said.

Celes stiffened a little. "He's... Mine." She said softly to Pansy.

"Aren't you married to Harry Potter?" She asked Celes almost snidely.

"No she is not." Roman said just as snidely. "She is married to Harry, Lee, and myself. She is planning her wedding to that price of eye candy. So, he is taken. Sorry."

Pansy smiled and raised her hands after she was dressed. "Fine, whatever you say." She said and looked between them. "I knew you two always had an extra special relationship."

Celes gave a little growl as she recovered from Roman's words. She actually wasn't planning anything. She didn't want to assume. She stood. "I'll go make you something to eat. You can stay here under our protection. And I'll send for Diamond. Maybe Lee can bring her down." Celes suggested before leaving the room.

Roman frowned. "No, not tonight. If that Bayard attacked Pansy today we have to assume that he is still lurking around trying to find a way in. Pansy you will stay with us until we find a way to either bring her here or you up there, okay?" She told her. "Obviously he wants control over you and by doing that he wants to get to your daughter. I'm not going to let that happen."

Pansy nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

Celes sighed. "Well then let's go down and I'll make food." She said. She was feeling a little irritated and tired.

Roman nodded as she followed Pansy and Celes out the room. They would have to tell Minerva what happened and she would also have to tell Luke, Jude, and Diamond to stay inside the Hogwarts gates until further notice. Since it was for their safety she knew Jude would keep Luke in line. "I'm gonna go and take care of some business. If you need anything call me, okay? Damon will also be close by too." She cupped Celes' face and kissed her. "I love you, lots." She whispered.

Celes smiled back and kissed her again. "I love you lots too." She kissed her and giggled a little and turned to Pansy as Roman left. "What can I cook you?"

"You cook too? Damn Diggory you have changed." Pansy remarked and sat down.

Celes gave her a little smile. "I learned. I bake better if you really want to eat good food, Lee is the way to go." She said.

"How about something simple." Pansy said and watched her move around. "So you're going to marry The eye candy too? That's awful greedy."

Celes gave her a sharp look. "You don't understand it." she said turning away from her and taking it upon herself to pick something. She opted for sandwiches and put them together quickly and slid a plate to Pansy. "So, how have you been Pansy?"

"Until today, I've been just peachy. After Diamond was born my family abandoned me makred me a blood traitor and put me on the run." she said.

Celes frowned. "Didn't know, if I had…"

Pansy cut her off with a lap. "You would have what? Saved me? No thats okay didn't need saving from The boy who lived and his perfect angel of a wife thanks." she scoffed.

"Well that didn't stop you from needing help today, did it?" Celes snapped at her and then sighed and took a deep breath and shut her eyes and counted to ten and then opened them again. "Look, how about we just start over. Okay? I can let go of the way you treated me in school and forgive. We actually have a lot more in common than you think, including our kids." she said with a smile.

Pansy looked at her and nodded. "Fine. So who is the eye candy, does he have a name?" she asked.

Celes narrowed her eyes and then sighed again. "John, his name is John."

"Well hes my hero." Pansy said and gushed a little.

"He's amazing." Celes nodded. "Look ease up on the hero worship a bit. He's mine and he's not available."

Pansy smiled and took another bite. "Is he really? Have the two of you even really talked about getting married?" she asked.

Celes frowned. "We dont have to, I know its going to happen." she shrugged and finished her sandwich and pulled out some jerky. She ate about half a bag before her stomach gave a turn. "Uh, you'll be okay in here right?" she asked but didn't wait for the answer she dashed out of the kitchen and to the bathroom not far away and emptied her stomach for the third time that day. She moaned a little when she finished and flushed the toilet. She summoned her toothbrush and toothpaste and then cleaned up and sat on the floor in the bathroom and dropped her head in her hands. Pansy did have a point, she and John hadn't talked about those things. They talked about having a baby but since she had blurted out she wanted to marry him, nothing. She sighed and leaned her head back on the door she was sitting against and rubbed her belly suppressing tears and praying that Roman would just take care of the Pansy thing and she didn't have to.

After talking to Jude and explaining to her how someone very dangerous was trying to hurt the family and that they were not allowed to sneak off outside of Hogwarts, and to keep a close eye on Luke and Diamond, she then told Minerva of what had happened. She had immediately canceled Hogsmeade trips until further notice. As all of this was going on Roman had contacted Harry and told him what had happened too. Roman was not playing around when it came to safety of the kids, she would call the Ministry if she had too… well technically she did by telling Harry. When her work was done she walked back to the house and sighed when she walked into the kitchen. She gave Pansy a polite smile as she pulled out a water bottle and saw John walk in. She tossed him one and then looked at Pansy just… gush over him.

"So Pansy… do we need to contact any family to let them know that you are here?" Roman asked as she walked over to John and sat on his lap. She didn't like how Pansy was looking at him and she was going to make it known that there will be no funny business while she was around.

Pansy shook her head. "No, my family doesn't talk to Diamond and myself. So John, where are you from that makes you all golden colored like that. You look good enough to eat." she purred at him ignoring Roman's clear sign that he was taken.

"He is from where I am from." Roman told her, refusing to allow John to answer. "Why don't your family talk to you and Diamond?"

"Diamond is a half blood, her father is a muggle." Pansy said simply. "A summer fling that turned serious when I found out I was pregnant. They cut me off, kicked me out, and I got put on a list and spent most of my pregnancy running and hiding and I was here at Hogwarts doing all that. The only reason no one hurt me here is because the Headmaster at the time wouldn't let them."

"So if that was true that would mean you were pregnant during seventh year… or you gave birth seventh year. Well, I'm glad Snape protected you." Roman told her as she shook her head. Something about her story wasn't really adding up. She was a nasty girl even during seventh year. Instead of banding together she would have wanted to give Harry up. She even said so when Voldy-moldy had gave the ultimatum. But she also could have been trying to protect her child. "I guess you were also good at cloaking charms too."

Pansy nodded. "I was, Diamond was born in April." she supplied for them. She looked around when Celes walked back in. "Feeling better, you looked awfully green when you ran from here ealier, are you sick?"

Celes shook her head and sat down without saying anything. She laid her head on the bar and suppressed a moan, she was only a week into her second trimester the morning sickness still hadn't faded.

John frowned as he picked Roman up and sat her down. "Ko'u Manawa Apu, are you okay?" he asked her as he walked over to her. He leaned his head down and kissed her cheek. "Shouldn't it be done now?"

Celes gave a little smile. "It does normally, every pregnancy is different, John. I'm okay." she said and reached over and cupped his cheek. "Just need to use the potion more or something but the effects… its not designed for someone who experiences sickness throughout." she sighed and actually moaned and rubbed her belly as it flipped again.

He nodded, "You tell me if you need me, okay?" He kissed her again. "We are going to lay down for a while." He told Roman and picked Celes up. "You know where to find us."

Roman nodded, "Take care of her." she said as she got up and brushed some of Celes' hair back. She rubbed her nose against hers. "I'll take care of everything. Don't worry." She kissed her and then watched John walk out with her.

Lee walked into the kitchen and smiled. He kissed Roman and then opened the refrigerator. "Hi, Pansy." he greeted her.

Pansy wiggled her fingers in a wave at him. "Hello, Lee. You look good. It appears as though Roman and Celes have done well for themselves in the man department." she said with a little smile. "You, John… what does Harry Potter look like these days. Its like a man meat sandwich in this house." she said not really hitting on Lee just poking at Roman a little.

Roman shook her head. _I'm going to kill her. I swear, I'm going to kill her."_

Lee chuckled and kissed Roman on the top of her head. He felt the sting of his marking and knew she was making sure her markings were there. "So, I hear you will be staying with us for a couple of days." he said as he opened the refrigerator and started to pull out things for dinner.

"Yes I am, Celes told me I'm under your protection. Draco attacked me… er whatever it is you called it… and I guess its not safe." she shrugged.

Lee shook his head. "No, it wasn't Draco and its not safe. We will keep you safe. All five of us. Once we figure out a way to get you to see your daughter you will be all set." Alemana started to become agitated. There was something off about Pansy and he didn't like it. Lee stared at Pansy as if trying to look deep into her soul and fine what was wrong.

Pansy gave a little smile and actually blushed. "You should stop staring its rude." she said and turned when Harry Potter walked in. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter filled out."

Harry gave her a polite smile and shook his head. "Your daughter is safe, in case you wanted to know."

Pansy seemed to have a little reality hit her and she blinked and nodded. "Thank you for protecting my baby." her tone changed completely.

Harry nodded and went over and kissed Roman and then sat down next to Pansy. "So with you here I guess we will have to find you a room." he said to her.

Pansy smiled. "Could it be close to John's room?" she asked boldly.

Roman choked on her water. She coughed and glared at Pansy. Of course she would want one close to his room.

"You okay, Butterfly?" Lee asked her.

"I'm good. I'm good." she coughed again. She looked over to Pansy. She was really pushing it but the fact that John was the one that saved her did make sense. She nodded. "You can have a room next to his." she told her.

Pansy gave a little squeal and clapped her hands together. "That is exciting. I like him." she said.

Harry snorted. "You dont even know him, Pansy." he pointed out seeing Roman's irritation and feeling it from her.

"But I can get to know him." she said to Harry nudging Harry's shoulder with hers.

Harry mearly shook his head. Life was about to get messy in the house again.

Yeah, Roman definitely didn't like this situation. She sighed, "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." she told Pansy. "Of course it won't do you much good since he isn't in there." she said under her breath. She had half a mind to set up a spell to keep Pansy locked into her room. Maybe if she did that and placed a little dog door on the bottom of the door she could keep her in her room and then just slide a tray of food into the room three times a day. That would be a good way to keep her on house arrest.

Lee shook his head. " _I don't like this Harry. Something is off… really off."_ he sent Harry privately.

Harry nodded. " _I can feel it, its her. Something is off about her. Didn't Kama feel it?"_ he asked and got up and kissed Roman's head. "Be nice, sweet bottom." he said and kissed her neck.

" _I don't know if Kama felt it. Ro said he saved her. Through Pansy's memories fake Draco just stopped what he was doing and left… no fight, no nothing, just a few words."_ Lee sent Harry.

"Yeah I will." she told him. "And I know you are missing it." She teased and gave her ass an extra wiggle as she walked off with Pansy.

"He just… left? Oh yeah, things are about to go round and round in this house." he sighed and gave a growl and then looked at Lee. "Roman looks great today, do you think shes doing something different?" he asked trying for a lighter subject.

Lee smiled, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He shrugged. "Maybe the guitar lessons are finally paying off?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, we can ask John later. Where are he and Celes?" he asked feeling out for Celes and sighed. "Nevermind."

"I came in as he was carrying a very green looking Celes." Lee looked down at the meat he took out. "How about I make your favorite dish tonight. Will you be home?"

"Yes, I told Hermione I needed time with my family. I'm taking the weekend off. Basically told her she needed to get laid when she protested and then walked out. I'll pay for it monday… or not depends on how well Ron treats her i guess." he shrugged and leaned back.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, I can't wait until Roman hears that. She and Celes misses you. I've been trying to keep them busy but I'm only a man I get tired too." he winked at Harry. "And before you say anything. Yes, I missed you too Baby."

"Awe Buttercup, I miss you. I guess we will have to have a little fun this weekend if Celes is up for it. Is she still wearing chains on all her outfits?" he asked.

Lee growled, "The teasing she devil! Says she has an outfit for me everyday of the year until my birthday. I swear if she don't wear that outfit soon I'm just going to tie her to the bed and no one will touch her." he growled again.

Harry chuckled. "Well your birthday is only… two months away, mate." he said to him shaking his head. "By then we will be in Hawaii."

"All the more reason to tie her up." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "I know your birthday is soon but I can't wait." He pulled out a long thin box. "Maybe you can help me put them on the girls this weekend."

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, I think I can." he said. "And we will enjoy it as well."

Lee chuckled. "I swear if I was a girl I would squeal and giggle. I'm so excited."

"Oh mate, I actually think thats Celes' goal. The few times I've gotten to talk to her shes told me all about how shes going to give you your final outfit." he shook his head. "But I think this weekend is going to be exciting."

Celes gave another little moan as she rolled over to the side of the bed and pulled the trash can to her feeling like she was going to vomit again. "This is just ridiculous. I think its a mixture of the excitement of today thats making it flair." she moaned and shut her eyes. Her brow beaded with sweat but since John had got them to their room Celes hadn't actually been sick again but her stomach wasn't settling in spite of the potion she took.

John placed a hand on her belly and used his powers to settle her stomach down. He had felt the power Venelope had and it seemed to be flaring. He placed a protection spell around it to help contain it. "How is that?" He asked her.

Celes gave a little sigh and laid back on her back. "Better, what is going on?" she asked him covering his hand and looking at him.

"Venelope is more powerful than your other children. Her powers were flaring." he shrugged. "They were growing faster than her and your body couldn't catch up. I simply contained them so that they your body would get accustomed to the extra power." He wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

Celes gave a little sigh. "I should have thought of that." she gave a little laugh. "Is it going to stay not nauseous now. That would be really nice." she sighed and shut her eyes.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it will stay like that until she starts growing. Just let me know when it gets out of hand and I'll slow it down again, okay?" He kissed her brow and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

Celes gave a sigh and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too. We are having a baby." she giggled a little.

John chuckled, yes we are." He kissed her and held her tightly. He rained kisses all over her face. "I'm gonna be a dad." He smiled brightly at her. He kissed her again. "And you are so cute!"

Celes giggled. "You are too. All beaming like you have been these last weeks. Things seem good for you, gonna be a Papa, things are good with Ro, life seems pretty good all around." she sighed and pressed her lips together and gave a tiny frown.

He smiled down at her. He brushed his thumb over her pressed lips. "Then why aren't you smiling?" He asked her. "What is the matter?"

She gave a little scoff and shook her head. "Pansy…" she said darkly. "I dont like her clinginess with you. You know how you said you got bullied in school? Well that girl was my bully in school until I stuck up for myself." she sighed. "I'm not saying I distrust you, its her I don't trust… all clingy and fawning. Practically drooling over you. You are mine, damn it." she growled.

John chuckled and kissed her. "I noticed that. Don't worry. I'm yours. She isn't going to take me away... although I also noticed Ro reaction too..." he smiled as he started to think how fun it would to pick on her just a little, but decided against it. "I'm not interested in her. You and Ro are the only two that have my interest and my heart."

Celes gave a little smile. "Good. Cause I was going to have to have a smack down drag out with her. But I think I can be nice. Practice what I preach." she sighed.

John kissed her. "I like when you are fiery like this." He smiled down at her. "Of course I don't want you fighting but I like you telling me what you would like to do."

Celes smiled. "I don't like to fight actually. Not physically. I'm a whip with my tongue though. I can shut down a person with my words. It's something I'm both proud of and not..." She winced. "I'm good at saying all the things that hurt the people I care for."

John chuckled. "Well half the battle of any war start with words. They say the pen is mightier than the sword." He kissed her. "You have a mighty pen." He kissed her again. Then took in the scent of food. "Something smells good." He kissed her once more. "This time its something besides you." He teased.

Celes took a deep breath. "Lee is cooking." she moaned. "I'm so hungry now." she growled and reached up and gave his neck a playful nip and then kissed it.

John chuckled. "Come on lets see if we can talk him into taste testing. Then I have to give Ro her guitar lesson." He kissed her and moaned as he tasted her. "You taste good too." He picked her up and walked out their room with her.

Celes giggled and kicked her feet a little. "Maybe I'll tease the boys then while you do that. I like that you like how I taste by the way. I love how you taste too." she said with a tiny grin, today she wore a maxi skirt with a belt over it made of chains. She wore a flowy green tank top the skirt was black.

"You are going to drive that man insane." He told her. "I have been listening to Lee. He seems to want to put a plan into effect with you as soon as possible." He shook his head and smiled at her. "You are so bad."

Celes giggled. "Its fun to tease him! Its like I have his candy and I'm holding it just out of reach." she gave an evil little laugh. "I am diabolical." she giggled.

"You are bad, but I see him tease you too. You two act like kids that like each other. Its cute. Then its just bad when you bring Roman into it. An unfair game, especially since Harry has been working and he has no back up. Cheaters."

"Well maybe…" she said walking her fingers up his chest. "You should play too." she said poking his nose and going up on pitch when she said 'too'.

John chuckled. "Maybe I will." He kissed her. "Its always fun to watch. I bet its even more fun to play." He kissed her again and walked into the kitchen as they heard Roman squeal. John ducked down as a grape flew past.

Celes' eyes widened. "And just what shenanigans are going on in here?" she asked looking around at Roman, Lee, and Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Roman started it." he said just as Lee did.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said as John put her down and she turned her eyes on Roman. "Is this true?" she asked her.

"Lies. Its all lies. I was sitting here minding my own self business and Harry started talking about how he had plans to chase me around the house this weekend. The Lee said: 'why wait? We can start now.' And I told them that there was going to be no games of tag this weekend until you felt better. Then Lee said: 'that's okay, we can still chase you around.' And then he started to tell these outrageous lies about you and me double teaming him while Harry had been working. So I threw a grape at him to stop and next thing you know they are both trying to catch me and I only had a bowl of grapes to defend myself." Roman pouted.

Celes turned to Lee and Harry and made her eyes as big as she could get them and let tears glisten in them. "I want to play, I feel better! And you know what? I think that you are all quite done." she said. "I am going to chase Roman now and you can just stay in here and pout. She is mine you bad, bad boys." she said and went over hand tickled Roman's side but then stopped and just kissed her wrapping her arms around her. "Try and take her, I dare you." she said.

Harry shook his head and made a step forward and grabbed for Roman and Celes stepped them back. "Woman!" he growled and did it again and Celes stepped back again.

"I can do this all day." she taunted.

"Oh yeah? Lets see you get out of this one." Lee growled as he stepped behind them. "I'd like to see you get out of this one."

Roman giggled as she looked at both boys. _"When I get the signal we run_." She told Celes in a private link. " _NOW!_ " She sent her. She screamed bloody murder and they both ran around John and out the kitchen.

Celes ran with Roman up the stairs and then led her up to her studio and crawled into the loft with Roman and sat down on the bed panting. "Next… time… we apprate." she said and giggled as she heard a growl from downstairs. Celes gave a tiny little evil laugh and tugged on Roman's hand and pulled her down on her lap. "So, how are you today? You know besides the whole Pansy stuff."

"I'm good. Oh! I found a few summer projects we can do together in Hawaii. You know something to keep us out of trouble and make the guys nervous because we aren't causing trouble." She waved a hand and a few pictures of a stone walking path appeared. I was thinking we can put together a stone path from the house to your lagoon. See, we can make waves. And we will use flat rocks to do so."

Celes looked at the pictures grinning. "I like that, yes we shall do that! Oh it'll be so pretty when its done!" she kissed Roman and moaned. "You know with me being all sick lady, my teasing games have been cut short." she whispered. "And well last night I had to leave in the middle of our time. I'd like to apologize for that." she said kissing her after every word.

Roman giggled as she kissed her back. She leaned her do enjoy and slid her tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she settled between her legs. "You don't have to apologize about it. I, more than anyone, understands." She kissed her again. She giggled as she slid a hand up her maxi skirt. She shivered as she teased her core. She loved playing with Celes. It was fun to see her react and roll her body against her. "I get to play with Celes first." She sang as she kissed down her neck still teasing her core.

Celes spread her legs a little wider and moaned loudly. She rolled back on her head. She dug her feet into the bed and moaned again. "Yes you do." she shivered. "God… I am so turned on." she rolled her hips and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled. "This is the way we kiss the Celes. Kiss the Celes. Kiss the Celes. This is the way we kiss the Celes." She sang and the slid her fingers into her core. She moaned and kissed her. "You are so hot."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips up to meet Roman's fingers as they slid into her. "I know… I feel so starved of you. Where have you been?" she moaned and kissed Roman again pressing into her with a whimpering moan. "Roman." she groaned. She started to rock herself on the bed with Roman's thrusts and looked up at her. She ran her hands down to Roman's breasts and played with her nipples through her shirt.

Roman moaned as she pumped her fingers faster into her. "You horny little woman!" she growled. She kissed her as she pressed her breast into her hands. "God, Celes… touch me. I need you so bad." She sat up on her knees and pulled Celes' skirt up. She shimmied out of her leggings and then placed her core onto Celes'. She moaned as she rocked against her. She pulled off her top and looked down at Celes as she rocked faster.

Celes rocked with Roman making loud ohing moans. She pressed hard into Roman with each thrust and reached up and grabbed her hands and made her slide them up her tank top and then replaced her hands on Roman's breasts. She tweaked her nipples closed her eyes and started to shake. She pressed harder into her with each thrust. "Roman, Roman, Ro… please… Ro." she moaned out.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and rocked faster on her. "Not… yet…" she panted. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. She felt her juices mix with Celes and and her moans grew higher. She felt her orgasm fill her body but she wasn't ready. She was no where near ready. She wanted to hear Celes scream before she allowed Celes and herself release. She bit her lower lip and rocked faster.

Celes kept up with Roman and panted her body starting to bead with sweat. With a wave of her hand her clothes were gone and she started to give little shrieks as her body tightened. "Oh my God!" she shrieked out. She dug her heels deeper into the mattress beneath of them and lifted her hips more as her moans started to come out as screams. She tweaked Roman's nipple rings and looked up at her. "I love these!" she shrieked and then screamed again as her body tightened even more.

Roman gave her own little screams as her body started to shake and demand a release. She rolled her hips onto Celes and grind harder onto her as she kept her fast motion. "Cel…" she whimpered. She leaned over her curled her fingers tightly into the sheets and panted. "Celes… NOW!" she screamed and connected to Lee and Harry as they both climaxed.

Celes screamed out her own climax and heard the door of her studio fly open she ran a hand down Roman's back and shivered and looked up at her. "By the end of the night, I will have had all of you. And you again." she moaned as she heard the boys making their way up the ladder.

Roman giggled, "I have a guitar lesson to get too." She shivered and kissed Celes. "I think we better hide… or you can wait for them." She kissed her again and stood up. She waved her hand and was dressed in her black leggings and Harry's long green shirt.

Celes giggled and waved her hand and was back in the same thing she had, had on before and sat up the shirt molding to her tiny baby belly. "I will wait, you go to your lesson."

Harry's head poked over the top of the loft and he growled. "Women."

Roman gave a squeal and giggle as she turned around. "Bye!" she apparated down to the kitchen and smiled at John. "Rea…" she trailed off when she saw Pansy sitting next to him. "...dy."

John untangled his arm from Pansy's for the third time since she was in the kitchen. "Sure lets…"

Pansy's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed John's hand. "I'm so scared." she cried.

John gave a little sigh and turned to Pansy. "You are safe in this house. I will be with Roman for an hour tops."

"And you were with Celes before. I _feel_ safer when you're here. couldn't I go with you?" she asked with a little pout.

Roman clenched her jaw and counted to ten and back down. "Sure." she said tightly. "That's fine."

John caught her edge and looked down at Pansy. He firmly gripped her shoulders and made her look at him. "You will be fine, this is mine and Roman's time and we don't get very much." he said to her and stepped away looking down at her face with tears streaming down it and looked over at Roman with a sigh. " _I'm sorry."_ he said to her and took Pansy's arm. "Just this once." he said.

Pansy gave a smiled and bounced off her chair. "Oh yay!" she said and as they passed her, Pansy gave Roman a triumphant smile.

Roman reached out for her hair but pulled back. Fighting wasn't the answer but she knew she could do one thing Pansy couldn't do and she was going to flex that power. She smiled at Pansy. They walked into a room with their instruments. "Pansy, come sit next to me." she said with a charming smile. She ran a finger seductively down her arm. "I'm better company than he is."

Pansy gave a little shiver and sat down next to Roman. "You know, I never noticed just how beautiful you are." she said.

John shook his head. " _Ro…"_ he warned her. " _You can't do that."_ he said and picked up a guitar and brought one over to Roman. "Lets go over the chords and reference them to the music, okay? Then you can try a song today." he said sitting down on her other side.

Pansy leaned forward and smiled at John. "You are so well rounded John, plays the guitar, rescues damsels… what else do you do?" she asked.

" _Invites dogs in heat in the house and in_ my _space."_ she growled. " _She has invaded_ my _bubble. I can do whatever the hell I please."_ Roman told John. She smiled at Pansy. As she played the corders. She then reference them to the music in front of her. The whole time she kept Pansy's eye contact and waved her magic into the music to further seduce her. Pansy was going to learn a lesson and that lesson was going to give her just a taste of her power. She was after all _very_ popular with the boys and the girls.

John gave a low growl as he felt Roman's power intensifie around them. " _Roman…"_ he growled at her in the link.

Pansy watched Roman mistified. "You are just… how did I not know how beautiful you were?" she asked and reached out and touched Roman and as if a spell was breaking she pulled back and gave a little outraged look and then got up and walked around to sit next to John. She touched his arm and looked up at him. "So will you show me how to do any of this?" she asked.

John looked down at her, Kama had caught that as well as he had. Pansy had resisted Roman's power. No one could do that, save Harry. He pulled his arm away. "Uh, maybe but not now. Maybe you should go see about dinner." he suggested and gently lifted her. "I'm sure that its almost finished." he set her back down and nudged her out of the music room and turned to Roman. "Roman, was that necessary?" he asked her.

Roman ignored him as she went back to the music in front of her. She was too upset to even notice that Pansy resisted her magic. All she was focused on was the fact that John had allowed the bitch into _her_ time with him. And was playing nice. he was such a pushover when it came to women.

John walked over and took the guitar from her and set it aside. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Hey, stop ignoring me." he said a little forcefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" she hissed at him and pulled her chin out of his hand. She turned to her seat and gave him her back.

John gave a low growl and turned her around and rested his hands on her thighs and lowered his face to look her in the eyes. "I only allowed her to come along because before you said it was okay… If it wasnt you should have told me." he sighed. "Roman why are you so upset anyway?"

"I'm not upset!" she snapped at him. "Are we going to finish the lesson or would you rather go with her and make sure she is okay? I mean you do rescue damsels, you play guitar, is there anything else you can do?"

"Clearly you're upset you're insulting me. Roman stop this." he said giving her a little shake. "Lets just finish this lesson okay?"

"I am not insulting you. I'm just pointing out the things you can do. If you are so eager to leave, maybe you should just go." Roman said as she tried to stand up.

John gave a loud growl. "No, I'm not going anywhere." he said and held her down on the chair. "We are finishing this lesson, damn it." Kama finished.

Roman growled back at him. "Fine, get off me!" she hissed as she pushed him and reached for her guitar.

Kama sat back down next to her and looked down at her. "You are so damn sexy when you're jealous. Why are you so infuriating woman?" he asked as he picked a new song for her to try.

Roman gave a little shiver. "I'm not jealous." She hissed at him. "And I'm not infuriating, you are just a jerk!"

Kama snorted. "If you're not jealous, then I'm not a fertility god. Its radiating off of you. Its intoxicating, and you're being the jerk right now!" he said and placed a piece of music in front of her. "Play this." he growled.

"You need Celes check you over." She told him as she looked over the music. "You obviously is sick and need a checkup." she began to play the music and tried hard to ignore the lust he had brought out of her.

"Oh yes, I should. And I should have her do it in front of you so you can watch as I trail my hands all over her body." he snapped knowing he was hitting below the belt and not caring. "Maybe then you'd realize how you feel, damn it." he said and shot up. "You can finish here. I can't even…" he shook his head and left her in the room alone.

Roman sniffed as she slid to the ground and allowed her tears to fall. She hated that he said that. Her body wanted to so much to see it and be apart of it. But she knew he was Celes. That was just mean. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed again. Why didn't he just leave the first time? Anyone that saw that he wanted to go in the first place. She gave a little sob. Everything had been going well between them. Then she allowed her emotions to get the better part of her. She quickly wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She needed to get ahold of her emotions before Celes reached out and want to know what happened. She waved her hand and looked at the music she had for the club. She wanted to do a whole spanish set but most of the music had a guitar. She sniffed again and laid back on the ground. She felt almost ready to do it, she was a pretty fast learner. She sighed as she waved her hand and the music disappeared. She stood up and wiped at her eyes one last time and then left the room.

Celes gave another shrill giggle as she ran down the hall and back to the staircase. When she got to them she went down them at top speed. She turned and and looked up at Lee and Harry and giggled again and ran into the kitchen and went to the fridge and grabbed a water and as the guys ran in she looked at them on guard. "Time out, Mama needs a drink." she said playing the pregnancy card.

"Oh, low." Harry said sitting down and catching the water she tossed at him.

"So cheating. That's cheating on top of cheating. Are there any boundaries for you?" he panted as he grabbed a water and sat across from Harry. "What is up with you women. You seem to be faster than normal."

Celes giggled. "Its the power boost I'm getting from Venelope." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No… really?" Harry asked her unsure if she was joking.

"I'll never tell." she said and took another drink of water and smacked her lips and set the water bottle down and fiddled with the chain belt over her skirt.

"Woman, you better be done." Lee growled.

"Why? You want to try to catch me and use my belt to chain me to a chair and do dirty dirty things to me Lee?" she teased as she started to slowly move towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and groaned. "You are bad." he said to Celes.

"Wait!" he told her and stood up. He went to the stove and checked the food. When he was done he shot towards Celes and nearly caught her.

Celes dodged away from him and her skirt slipped though his fingers and she giggled delightedly as she started out of the kitchen only to be grabbed by the arm. She looked at Harry as he pulled her towards him.

"Oh look I caught me a vixen." he said.

Celes gave a wicked little grin and ran her hand quickly down his chest and dipped it into his pants and ran her fingers lightly over his shaft. He was so shocked at the sudden touch that he let her go and with a giggle she dodged Lee again and shot out of the kitchen.

"Mate, you so had her." Lee told Harry.

Harry growled. "I don't what the hell happened." he said and started after her.

Lee shook his head. They were going to get her in one way or another. " _Okay we split up. I feel her on the second floor of the library. You pop in and flush her out. Once I have her I'll chain her so that she can't apparate. Then we put her new jewelry on."_ Lee sent Harry privately.

Harry nodded and popped out and into the library in front of her. "Well hey there Celes." he said with a wave.

Celes turned and booked it back towards the spiral staircase and went down them quickly and then squealed when she saw Lee and turned back around to go back up but Harry stood at the top of them. She whimpered and turned back around and went to apprate but Lee's arms wrapped around her. "Damn it." she glared up at him and wiggled against him.

Lee moaned but clamped on the shackle and shackled it to himself. He leaned down and kissed her. "Hey Harry, look what I have caught."

"I see that, good plan mate." Harry said coming down the stairs slowly.

Celes gave a little growl and held up her wrist. "Oh come on!" she said and went to walk away and pull him along with her.

Lee chuckled and pulled her back. "Where are you going?" he asked her as he kissed her again. "Mmm, you tasted good."

Celes gave a little giggle. "People keep saying that to me today." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and ran a finger up her spine and kissed her neck. "Thats because its true."

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Where is Roman when I need her? Stupid guitar lessons…" she mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, we will get her too." Lee told her. He hoisted her up over his shoulder. he whistled "hi-ho" as he walked out the library with her. "First we get to have a little taste of the Celes and tease her."

Celes would have leaned down and smacked his ass but it wasn't going to be able to. She leaned up and rested her elbow on his shoulder and looked at him and then Harry. "What are you boys going to do to me?" she asked with a shiver.

"You will see." Lee sang to her as he walked up the stairs to the group room. Once he had her inside he set her down and smiled at her. "Harry I think we may need to tie her down so that she don't struggle too much. What do you think?"

"Oh I think that is a fantastic idea, Lee." he said looking at Celes.

Celes gave a little whimper and pressed her legs together. "Oh now boys, be nice I'm in a delicate way." she said pushing herself back on the bed.

Lee chuckled He kissed her again. "Don't worry, love. We will always be delicate and firm with you at the same time. Its why you love us." he tied her to the bed and kissed her again. "Shall we have a taste of her first, Harry? Or go right to the torture?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh I don't know." he said looking down at her with a moan. "I vote torcher." he said.

Celes' eyes widened. "Have you been taking mean lessons from Lee?" she asked.

Harry just smiled at her and shook his head a little.

Lee chuckled. "I'll be nice… a little." he told her as he kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he swirled his tongue around.

Celes moaned and arched her back pulling on the ties around her wrists. She returned his kiss and then gave a little gasp when she felt another set of hands touching her. She opened her eyes.

Harry smiled up at her as she lightly trailed his fingers up to her inner thigh pushing the skirt up as he went but going slow and following Lee's lead.

Lee moaned as kissed her neck as he tweaked her nipple. "You are so hot." he moaned against her ear and licked down her neck. He slid his hand to her other breast and tweaked that nipple. He kissed her as he passed the chain he had been connecting to her nipples, to Harry.

Harry moaned and took the chain then then slowly tweaked her piercing there and pulled away and kissed her pelvic bone and moaned.

Celes couldn't feel her legs and she rolled her body and panted a little. "T-this is now fair." she said to them.

Lee moaned, "Oh, but it is." he told her. He kissed her one last time and stood up. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love it. Its beautiful. Didn't I say emeralds would look pretty on her?" he asked Harry.

Harry stood back and looked at it and nodded to Lee. "Yes, you did. You have fantastic taste." he said to him.

Celes looked up at the two of them and then down at herself and gave a little gasp. "What is _this_?" she asked them pulling on the ties to try and sit up.

Lee chuckled, "Your new jewelry." he told her. "See that little green padlock by your hip. The key goes into there, however you don't have the key. One of us do and just like Ro's chain you can't get out of it without us." He kissed the small little shamrock shaped lock. "Welcome to the club. I was going to wait until Harry's birthday but you terrorized me with chains and locks that I had to punish you."

While he talked Celes shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes. "You know I'm only going to up my game don't you?" she asked him. " _Roman! They have locked me up! They got a chain and they have locked me up. The stinky barbarians!"_ she sent to Roman.

Harry chuckled. "Well you won't be doing much of anything in that until it comes off. You can ask Ro, she will tell you." he leaned over and kissed her inner thigh.

Lee chuckled when he heard Roman screaming 'what' from somewhere in the house. "Shall we let Celes go? She won't be doing much fast moving until it comes off."

"I think we should, yeah. So much easier to catch now." he said chuckling.

Lee waved his hand so that she was dressed in a maxi skirt and a cropped shirt so that her chain could show then he released her from the bed. "There you go."

Roman bust through the door. "Unchain her this minute!" she demanded.

Celes sat up slowly and her hair fell down around her and pooled on the bed. She pouted. "Yeah." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Oh no, no, no, no." he said to Roman.

"She has been teasing me for months. Now she is being punished." Lee said as he slowly made his way to her.

Roman's eyes grew. "She has not been teasing you… you barbarian! Release her! I want my Cel-Bear back!"

Harry chuckled and also slowly moved towards Roman. "Havent you seen her cloths? She's been wearing chains on everything…" he said with a chuckle.

Celes stood up on her knees and walked to the edge of the bed and got off and with slow movements tried to get to Roman before the boys. She got behind them and then shot between them gave a little hiss when the chain gave a tug and pushed Roman out the room so she could apparate them. "You know they're going to do it to you too." she said to her.

Roman quickly apparated them to the only safe haven they had. Their personal room. She frowned and sat Celes on the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

Celes nodded. "I'm fine, just tugged a little I over reacted is all. She lifted the little tank top and looked at the chain and shivered. "It very pretty for a torcher device." she said with a little growl.

Roman looked at it closely as she trailed her fingers down the chain. "It really is." she whispered. She knelt down and looked at the lock at her hip. "Green and shamrock." She whimpered as she sat back on her feet. "That's not fair!"

"I know, now I'm a wee leprechaun?" she asked and smiled. "Wait thats not what you meant. Sorry." she said running a finger over her cheek.

"What are you sorry for? Don't be sorry, they are the ones that cheated. It had to take _two_ of them to catch you." she shook her head and then smiled up at Celes. "Say wee leprechaun again. That was cute and sexy."

Celes giggled. "Wee leprechaun." she said in a lower voice dripping with her Scottish accent. Her belly gave a growl. "I'm so hungry. Lets go eat and plot against the boys."

" _Dinner is ready."_ Lee said through the connection right on que. " _And if Ro wants to eat she has to come and find us first."_

Roman whimpered. "Evil barbarians." She smiled, "There is more than one way to get food." She waved her hand and a table of food appeared. "Food at the ready."

Celes gave a little squeal and looked down at her outfit Lee put her in and gave a little smile and then waved her hand and the crop top he had put her in replaced with a chain link one with padded padlock straps. "Lets eat." she said with a little grin and headed to the table.

Roman giggled and pulled out the chair for Celes. "My lady,"

Celes giggled and sat down. "Why thank you." she said to Roman and looked at her lovingly.

Roman kissed her and then sat next to her. "So lets see. What do we have here? We have some pot roast, oven roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, mac and cheese, and some weird veggies that I don't want."

Celes giggled and picked up Roman's plate to start to fill it. "A little of everything I think got you."

"Okay," she giggled. "I cant believe them. Harry takes the weekend off and they decide to torture us instead of make love to us. I mean, what the hell?" She grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted. She then gave a gasp. "We should double team Harry. Tie Lee up, and watch as Harry takes us both. He will have to go slow with you if he don't have the key. If he has the key we will have to make him use it. I mean He really hasn't had sex in months. He must be hurting for some sex. I know I would be."

"Yes to all you just said. And if you really want to make love…" she moaned and looked at Roman. "We can go slow… and John goes slow." she added quickly on the end and filled her mouth with a roll.

Roman grumbled as she stabbed at her roast beef. He saves damsels, plays guitar, makes love slowly, is she missing something else? She growled to herself and ate.

Celes gave a little frown and swallowed. "Alright, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." she said as she ate. "Mr. Well Rounded is just so annoying! I mean really? When you have a set appointment with me or anyone of us and someone asks if they can join and the other party is _clearly_ annoyed you would tell them the person that wants to join yes or no? Mind you the one that is _clearly_ annoyed said yes."

"Okay, what?" Celes stopped eating and looked at her.

Roman ate some more. "Pansy wanted to join because she is 'oh so scared and feels safe with John.' I said sure but It was clear I didn't want her joining for my guitar lesson. John said no. Then at the sign of a little tears he caves. Caves! Then he has the nerve to tell me I was the one that said she could join." she stabbed more at her roast beef. "Jerk!"

Celes tried to keep a straight face. "Are you… are you jealous?" she asked trying so hard not to burst into laughter as she ate some of her chicken.

Roman glared at her. "I am _not_ jealous and this is _not_ funny. I feel your amusement."

"Oh no, I'm not amused why would I be amused. You must be mistaken." she said and covered a snort of laughter with a cough."Did you ever think its effecting you so because you have feelings for him?" she asked eyes filled with laughter as she watched her.

"I don't have those kind of feelings for him." she told her. "Oh, never mind. New subject." Roman stuffed mac and cheese into her mouth. "I need something strong to drink. We should be celebrating new baby in the process of being made. Even though we know its a girl and who the father is."

Celes giggle. "I guess there hasn't been a whole lot of pomp and circumstance for this pregnancy has there?" she asked. "Whats your poison? I will have sparkling grape juice."

"I think I'll have… Oh! A mudslide!" Roman giggled. "You may not be able to drink but I will do it for us."

Celes giggled. "Sounds good." she waved a hand and the drink Roman wanted appeared and her sparkling grape juice did. "Shall we toast?" she asked her lifting her glass.

Roman smiled and giggled. "Here's to our prosperity. Our good health and happiness. And most important, to life, to life, l'chaim."

"L'chaim, l'chaim to life!" Celes sang back to her and took a sip of her juice and giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose.

Roman giggled and drank her mudslide. She paused as she tasted nothing but a chocolate milkshake, with extra chocolate and whipped cream. "There is no alcohol in here. Don't get me wrong is an awesome milkshake but no liquor."

Celes frowned. "When I conjured it, it had the liquor in it." she said and grabbed it and drank some and sipped up a milkshake. She waved her hand and another appeared. "Try that one."

Roman sniffed it and smelt the alcohol. She tried it and again there was nothing liquor it in. She sniffed it again and there was no alcohol smell. "Its gone… like it just disappeared right out the cup." she shrugged. "I guess I get dessert with my dinner." she giggled as she drank more of it.

Celes puzzled over it and gave a sigh. She looked at Roman, really looked at her. "You look really great today? Did I say? Like really great… almost like you're glowing." she said and ate more of her food.

Roman giggled. "It must be all the Lee sex. God, I can't get enough of him. I see him just want to jump…" she trailed off as she thought about it. "No way!" she said as she got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself and giggled. She concentrated on her body and she felt it, right there in her womb, new life." She squealed and came out. "Celes," she smiled and did a turn. "L'chaim, l'chaim to life!"

Celes gave her a look and then it clicked and her eyes widened. She tapped into Roman and felt around inside of her and jumped up slowly and squealed. "Oh my God!" she screamed and went over and hugged her. "Yay! Oh my God!" she jumped with Roman in a circle. When they broke apart she kissed her. "We have to go tell everyone." she said tugging on Roman's hand.

Roman laughed and followed Celes out the room. They went into the kitchen and squealed. She covered Celes' mouth before she could say anything. "Lee, Harry, sing with us! Here's to our prosperity. Our good health and happiness. And most important, to life, to life, l'chaim."

Celes giggled as she watched the boys confusion and turned a little when John walked in hands in his pockets giving the girls a knowing look. Celes gasped and pulled away. "You knew and didn't tell me?" she demanded of him.

Harry gave a confused look. "Knew what?"

John looked at Roman who didn't look at him at all. "Ro is pregnant." he said softly.

Lee looked at John then to Roman. A smile spread across his face. "You weird musical child!" He laughed as the song clicked in his head. "L'chaim, l'chaim, to life." he sang. He stood up and picked Roman up and kissed her. "Harry, you hear this? I'm going to be a daddy again."

"Congrats mate." Harry said laughing.

"Another little blessing." Celes whispered as she watched Roman and Lee and placed a hand on her belly. "Oh Hawaii's going to be fun." she sighed and went and climbed into a chair and kissed Harry.

Roman giggled and squealed as she kissed Lee. "Drink, l'chaim, to life, to life, l'chaim. L'chaim, l'chaim, to life!" Roman sang. She slid out of Lee's arms and pulled out some wine. "Drink, l'chaim, to life, to life, l'chaim. L'chaim, l'chaim, to life!"

"You know thats just going to turn into, like water if you try to drink it." Celes said gently feeling a little sad in that moment. But she pushed it away, not wanting to sour the mood.

"Who cares! Its not for me, its for Lee, Harry, and John. Play some music! I want to dance and sing!" Roman said as she tossed the wine bottle to John.

Celes waved a hand and her ipod mix turned on. She giggled when the Panic! at the Disco song Girls/Girls/Boys came on. "Well I have to sit the dancing out, I will get in more trouble then I'm already in. The sumo suit will come out I fear if I'm not good." she cracked a little smile.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You looked cute in it, and so did Ro." he kissed her cheek.

John chuckled and walked over and got out the cork screw smiling at how well his spell had worked. Like a charm actually. He was quite pleased. He opened the wine and poured a glass for himself, Lee and Harry and handed them out then raised his glass. "L'chaim!" he said loudly.

"L'chaim!" Lee said and clinked his glass with them.

Roman danced around around them. She waved her hand and the song came on. She did a little had wave as she did a hopped around in a circle. "Dance with me, Cel-Bear." she said pulling Celes to her feet.

Celes gave a little giggled and swept Roman into a fast paced dance that spun them around the open area of the kitchen. She laughed and sang along while the two of them danced. It always seemed to be a celebration when Roman got pregnant, with exception of Cello, and Lana. But this was how it was before then. Happy times. Celes grinned and spun Roman off to Lee and went back and sat down and watched them with a little smile.

Harry watched Lee and Roman dancing and then took Roman when she was spun to him and they spun around a bit.

Roman broke away from Harry and paused as she sang the long note of the start of the Russian part of the song. "Zachava, zdarovia. Heaven bless you both nazdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace. Zachava, zdarovia. Heaven bless you both nazdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace. May you both be favored with the future of your choice. May you live to see a thousand reasons to rejoice!" She sang and started to dance around again.

John watched her as he leaned on the counter. He smiled and shook his head. She seemed happier. That was good. He was still irritated a little with her but he hadn't helped.

As the song ended Celes and the others clapped and then she slipped off the chair. "I'm going to take a nap, all this excitement and running has worn me out. I need to be on top of my game if I expect to keep going." she said grinning around at them all. She walked forward and hugged Lee. "Congrats." she said to him and kissed his cheek. She went over to Roman and kissed her again and then she kissed Harry and John and left the kitchen to sleep a little.

Roman giggled and then hit Lee's arm and glared up at him. "You!" she told him.

"Wait, what did I do? Why are you glaring at me when we were just laughing and celebrating?" Lee asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Take the damn chain off!" She told him.

"Oh, that. Well I _could_ take it off but its so pretty on her." he chuckled.

Roman wrapped her arms around him. "For tonight. Please, we are celebrating and you want me happy right? I am carrying your child after all." she said softly as she laid her head on his chest. She ran her fingers up and down his arms. "Please Lee, pretty please." she used her magical self to wrap her arms around him and nuzzled him.

Lee groaned as he felt his will slip. At this moment he would do anything for her to keep her happy. "You are cheating, Ro." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Pretty please, Lee." she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Harry," he groaned.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not in that." he said with a shrug. "Sorry mate."

He groaned again. "Fine." he told Roman and gave her the key. "Fine."

Roman squealed and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as she kissed him deeply. "Oh, there is more from where that came from." she breathed. She giggled and then kissed Harry. "Love you guys." she said and then left the kitchen to find Celes.

Celes made it to her studio and crawled up into the loft and laid down on the bed on her back. She shut her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth as hard as she could to stop the stupid tears from coming. Stupid pregnancy hormones were getting the better of her. She was thrilled for Roman and their family why was she crying. She sighed and took a few deep breaths and started to hum a little song as she calmed down.

Roman hummed to herself as she felt Celes' presence. She climbed into the loft and poked her head in. "Celes, I have freedom." She sang. She crawled into the loft and into the bed next to her. She looked down at her and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Cel-Bear?" she asked as she laid down next to her and looked at the shamrock lock on her hip.

Celes gave a little sniff and sighed. "Just attack of pregnancy hormones. Its nothing it'll pass." she said to her and opened her eyes. "Whats this about freedom?" she asked changing the subject.

Roman smiled at her as she slid the key into the lock and unlocked the padlock. "Freedom of the chain."

Celes smiled. "How'd you manage that?"

"Sucked up to Lee. Told him he wanted to keep me happy he would give me the key. Asked him in my most sweetest and innocent of voice and hugged him. He is _totally_ putty in my hands now. "And…" Roman's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I never told him I would give the key back."

Celes gave a giggle. "Hes always putty in your hands when you're pregnant with his child. Its like he can't say now to you. Well you should hide that key before he realizes what he's done." she said and sat up and started to slowly remove the chain paying attention to how to do it.

Damon popped into the room. He laughed and jumped on the bed. "Celes! Can we sleep together tonight?"

Celes giggled as her mood lifted a little more with Damon's appearance. "I don't know Dai, I don't know if anyone has plans for me but if not I don't see why not. We can sleep in here." she said to him.

Damon wrapped his little arms around her head and rained kisses all over her face. "Okay."

"Damon, I have a very important task for you. By doing this you are protecting Celes." Roman told him. "Do you choose to take this task?"

"Aye-aye!" Damon said with a salute.

"Take this key and this chain and hide where no one or magic and get to it. When I ask for it then give it to me. No one else, just me." Roman told him.

"You got it.!" He waved his hand and the chain and key disappeared. "You know what we should do?" he asked Celes and Roman.

"What's that?" Celes asked as she rubbed her belly absently looking at Damon.

"We should watch Risky Business."

"Only if the guys join us, especially Harry." Celes giggled.

"A family movie night." Damon bounced on the bed again, "I'll go get them and make sure they are in the media room." he rained kisses over her face again and popped out.

Roman chuckled as she laid next to Celes. She kissed her little belly. "Cel?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking down at Roman.

She kissed her belly again. "I'm happy that you are pregnant with John's baby." she looked up at her. "I know I haven't said as much, but I really am happy. I see that it makes you happy and he is happy. Not only are you having his child but he is also going to be a daddy too. You bring happiness and love to people's lives and I'm _very_ much happy for you and John."

Celes sniffed and wiped some tears. "Thank you." she whispered. "I sort of feel like we missed the celebration part of this cause of knowing about it, Damon's hurt, Harry's flip out and just the drama of our lives. My last pregnancy started bad, I spent half my pregnancy with Albie not even talking to Harry… I just wish once we could have a happy time like we just did with you." she said softly.

Roman kissed her belly again. "Next time should be a surprise. Its the discovery of finding out that you are carrying a child that makes it happier. Unplanned happy surprises just makes life more happy. I think know when you are going to be pregnant takes the fun out of it. Don't you think… besides, the closer to the end of the night you got nervous about the whole thing. It would have been better if you were relaxed and unaware, wouldn't it?"

Celes giggled a little. "I was very relaxed when we conceived Venelope." she blushed. "After our game I had totally forgotten about it actually, and then… its so wonderful with John he makes me forget everything." she said softly.

She nodded and kissed her belly again. "I'm glad." she whispered as she laid her head on her belly and made little circles with her finger.

Celes ran her fingers through Roman's hair and looked at her. "You make me forget everything too, and you're the only person in the world who can talk me down completely out of my hysterics. You know that right?" she asked her softly.

Roman gave a soft watery laugh. She wrapped an arm around her and held her. "I love you, Celes. More than you will ever know."

Celes continued to run her fingers through Roman's hair. "I love you too, Roman. I always will, I'll never stop. Not for a thousand years, and a thousand more."

Roman gave a giggle. "We will be horny ghosts to live our horny days in horny bliss."

Celes giggled and pulled on Roman and made her come up to her head and kissed her. She gave a tiny moan and then sat them up. "Come on, Lee was so distracted he didn't see my shirt and we have a movie to watch." she said to her and started to get out of the bed pulling Roman with her.

She giggled, "And we hid his chain and key!" she sang. "We make an awesome team!"

"Oh hell yeah we do!" Celes said crawling down the ladder and waiting for Ro when she got to the bottom of the ladder she laced hands with her and they walked to the Media room occasionally stopping to kiss. When they walked in the boys were all set up on the couch and Damon sat in the middle of them a big bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Please tell me someone brought the li hing powder for me to put on the popcorn!" Celes asked.

"Got it right here." John told her holding it up for her to see.

Lee gave a cough as he choked on his popcore. He drank more than half his bottle water as he glared at Celes. When he finally got his airwave cleared he growled at her. "Teasing she devil! Where is my key and chain, Ro?"

"Sorry, I do not know what you speak of." Roman said as she sat between Lee and Harry.

Celes giggled and sank down behind Damon who sat on the floor and between John and Lee. She took the bag of powder from John and a bowl and filled it with popcorn and sprinkled the powder over it and took a few kernels and popped them in her mouth. "You like it." she said nudging Lee and then leaning into John a little.

"I was tricked! I want my chain and key back!" he growled at both Celes and Roman.

"I still do not know what you speak of." Roman told him and kissed his arm. "Now behave and watch the movie. She crossed her legs and wrapped her arms under both Lee and Harry's arms. They felt like a massive heated blanket.

Celes giggle and turned so that her feet were in Lee's lap and her head was against John's chest and she turned and watched the movie.

Harry chuckled and sighed at how complete this moment felt. They were all together and they all fit so well like a puzzle coming together and looking as awesome as the picture on the box. On impulse he dropped a kiss on Roman's head and sent his magic self to do that same to Celes.

Roman smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. She watched the movie and giggled as Tom Cruise started to suck on his frozen dinner. " _Harry, that could have been you a few years back. Now you have Lee teaching you to cook._ " She giggled.

" _I wasnt that bad."_ he defended and dropped a hand down to her thigh.

She giggled. " _Okay, maybe not that bad but I'm going to continue to pick on you every time you cook."_ she teased.

" _Even though you like it, you little nymph."_ he said to her and moved his hand up her thigh more slowly so as not to draw attention.

" _Oh yes. Even when its good and the best in the world. I have to pick on you, Koa. Its only right."_

" _Youre a mean woman, Ku'uipo."_ he said to her and gave her thigh a little squeeze just below her core.

Roman squeezed her legs together. " _Oh, I always make it up to you. You know that."_ She said as she waved a hand and blanket covered everyone on the couch. She opened her legs wider for him.

Harry slipped his hand down to her core and started to play with her clit rubbing it in slow circles.

Celes felt the sexual feeling fill the room and bit the inside of her mouth and tried to concentrate on the movie and ignore them with difficulty.

Roman watched the movie through her eyelashes. She gave Harry a moan in their private link. She slightly rolled her hips and opened her legs wider. She had been so horny for the last seven weeks. She had thought she was just feeding off of Celes. She was usually going back and forth between the two since Harry was working a lot. But God, she missed him. Missed him teasing her, laughing, touching, even his scent. " _I am so tieng you to the bed. You can't go back to work, no more."_ she told him.

Harry sent her a chuckled in their link. " _I could be into that."_ he sent back to her and then dipped a finger into her core and sent her a moan at how hot and wet and ready she was. He missed her, he hasn't had much of her lately. He got Celes still whenever he was home she managed to pin him down and have her way with him but over the weeks he seemed to keep missing Roman. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her still watching the movie but completely aware that this was not going unnoticed.

She sent him a moan and rolled her hips a little more. " _Oh, you would be into it. I'll make sure you would._ " She told him. She curled her fingers into his sleeve. She wanted to just give up and jump him already.

Harry gave a little shiver and moaned through the connection. " _Im sure you would."_ he sent and started to move a little faster with his finger and used his thumb to rub her clit. He loved getting her off, it was so satisfying to do that for her or Celes.

Roman's breathing started to become heavier. She made sure not to breath loudly but her chest was moving faster as she took in breath. She rolled her hips a little more as she felt her juices leak. She was so close. So, so, so close. She sent him a moan and curled her fingers tighter into his sleeve. " _Harry…_ " she moaned to him.

Harry quickened his finger and thumb and nodded. " _Let it go, Ku'uipo."_ he said to her watching her face now and not the movie.

She tightened her fingers even tighter as she closed her eyes. She moaned loudly in their connection and allowed her orgasm wash over her. She gave a little shiver and leaned more onto Harry. " _Evil man… evil man, I want you. I want you so badly."_

It took all Harry had not to moan. " _I want you too, God. I want to pull you onto my lap right here."_ he said and tugged on her a little despite himself.

Excitement exploded into her stomach. She let go of Lee's arm and crawled on to Harry's lap. She her head under is chin and wrapped his arms around him. " _Take me anyway, anywhere, and anyhow."_ she told him.

Harry didn't have to be told twice and worked open his pants and lifted her and entered her from behind and moaned into the connection and pressed his face into the back of her neck and hair.

Celes gave an indignant little sound in her throat and shifted, she wasn't watching the movie anymore she was watching Roman and Harry. She shook her and and closed her eyes and leaned her head back further on John's chest shaking a little.

Lee shook his head and tried not to smile. He had been watching them out of the corner of his eye since first felt Roman moving. He always noticed the women when they were aroused now. He knew which one was aroused, what their scent was, and what they tasted like. He even know how they felt. He loved it. He sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Damon." He said as he picked him up. "Lets get you ready for bed. You don't mind sleeping with me, do you?"

Damon looked up at him, "Okay, but I'll warn you now, I'm a violent sleeper. I know karate."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I slept with you before." He tossed him over his shoulder and tickled his ribs as he walked out the room.

Celes pushed the blanket off of herself and sighed. She offered a hand to John. "Lets go to bed." she said to him.

John chuckled. As he stood up. He took her hand and gave Harry a knowing smile as he walked Celes out the room.

"God!" Roman moaned as she turned to straddle Harry's lap. She shook as her second orgasm filled her body. They were caught but she didn't care. Her body even got off on that fact.

Harry moaned and pulled her back down on him and felt her still tightening and loosening from her orgasm. He started to pump into her hard and fast. "One more Ro, one more." he panted and kissed her pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside and seized one of her nipples and swirled his tongue around it feeling it harden on his tongue and moaned louder.

Roman moand high in pitch. She rocked her hips as she wraped her arms around Harry's head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Harry… Harry… Harry…" she chanted with each thrust. She couldn't get enough of him and what he was doing. She felt so starved of him. She pulled on his hair and kissed him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and mound louder as she tasted him. She nipped his chin and licked up his neck. She gave a growl as she bit his neck. There was nothing gentle about it. If she could she would eat him.

Harry growled at her and lowered his head back to her breasts and pulled on one of her piercings with his teeth and then licked it to sooth it then sucked on it and cupped her ass and started to really rale into her grunting with each thrust. He was starting to feel a little wild. The warrior was making an appearance. He growled again and bit into her shoulder and then licked up her neck his body starting to bead with sweat.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rode him just as hard. She scratched as his back and pulled on his hair in her need to have him. She felt her juices leak and the pressure of her release. Her orgsm filled her body as it shook and demanded for a release. "Koa… Koa… I'm going… to…" she screamed a moan and looked down at Harry. "Please." she begged him.

Harry looked up at her, his orgams was right there just waiting for him to let it in. He growled and nipped at her lips and then kissed them and pulled away. "I own you, Ku'uipo!" he roared as his orgams slammed into him.

She screamed as her body vibrated with her release. Her juices flooded out and she screamed louder only to lose her voice in the middle. When her body allowed her to relax she slumped against him. Her body still shook as she gasped for air.

Harry shivered and held her close and then apparated them to their room. He pulled blankets around then and panted with her on top of him. "Holy… shit… I missed you." he panted.

"I missed… you… too." she said in a whisper of a voice. She jerked a little more. "I… love you."

Harry smiled and rolled them over so that he was half on top of her and laid his head down next to hers. He kissed her nose. "I love you too, in the morning we will make sure to get you some tea." he said and closed his eyes.

Roman gave a hoarse chuckle. She kissed him and sighed as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep under him sharing the same breath.

Celes gave a little sigh and opened her eyes. She lay on her side on top of John. She looked up at him and found him awake. She smiled at him, she enjoyed that he seemed to wake up when she did. She kissed him on the chest and down to his pj pants and back up. She had been so tired when they went to bed that even though she wanted sex she had basically passed out. She sat up on top of him and looked down at him flattening her hands on his chest and watched her hair pool around them. She hadn't cut it back to her waist and now it was nearly to the bottom of her butt when she stood. She bit her lip and sat back a little and kept looking down at John. She leaned down and kissed his chest again and then up his neck and then his mouth. She didn't want him to shut her down, she just needed him. She seemed to be in the most need of him sextually, and other things too. It was normal though for her to want to be around the father of her baby. It was her way. She looked into his light brown eyes conveying without words how badly she wanted him right then.

John watched Celes. He lifted his hand and brushed some of her long hair back. He loved her color. It surprised him every time. He would have thought Pele's hair would be red, but it was Hi'iaka's hair that was red. He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her down. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. He gave a moan as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored her.

Celes moaned into his mouth and returned his kiss and ran her hands up into his hair and pressed closer to him and rolled her hips a little on top of him. She broke the kiss and looked at him again and then kissed him down his chin and neck again and moaned a little louder, her body was igniting with her need.

John moaned as he rolled her over onto her back. He gave her a smiled and waved his hand. He blindfolded her. "You only get to feel." He whispered. He kissed her neck and moaned against it. She was so soft and warm. He trailed a hand down her arm and back up as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. He settled between her legs and kissed the bottom of her chin. He pressed against her core but didn't enter her.

Celes shivered and moaned and arched her back. The feelings were amazing, and enhanced by her lack of sight. She felt so sexy and desired. She moaned and tried to press him into her knowing that he liked to take it slow. She ran her hands up and down his back and felt every muscle there and moaned again.'

He moaned into her neck. She was finally feeling what he had been trying to tell her. He shivered as he kissed up her jaw to her ear. He then kissed diwn her neck to her shoulder. He leaned up just a little and then licked her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and then licked across to her other nipple. He swirled his tongue and then gave a little suck. He moaned against her and then slowly entered her core.

Celes arched her back and moaned as he entered her. Even this was slow, and sweet and beautiful. She ran her hands over his arms and to his chest. She shivered a little and pressed her breast closer as she slowly rolled her hips. She ran her hands up his neck and gave his head a little tug so that she could kiss him again and slowly she adjusted and wrapped her legs around his waist taking him completely into her she let out a loud moan.

John smiled as he kissed back up to her lips. He dipped his tongue into her in a slow rhythm like his thrust. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. He slowly weaved his magic around her and brushed her skin with it. He moaned as he held her through his magic. He sighed out a moan and kissed her neck.

Celes moaned and met his pace and rolled back on her head as she opened herself to his magic and let it fill her. She shivered and moaned as it spilled into her. She added her own magic and wrapped it around him and ran her hands down his back. She was blindfolded but now she could see him clearly. She moaned again and allowed her magic and his to lead the way to something amazing.

John moaned loudly. He shivered as she touched him both physically and magically. This is what he wanted. This is what he had created since the first time. It was a dance between the souls. He wanted to fill her. Feel her essence and bury deep into her. He moaned again as he started to connect with her. They were going to be so intertwined that neither one would know where they started and where they ended. He kissed her again and felt all of her. By doing so he felt Roman. He moaned as he touched them both and made love to them.

Celes found herself in complete unity with him, she was sharing the deepest part of herself with him. It both scared her and made her so happy at the same time. She moaned and continued her physical actions and felt him making love to her and the part of her that was Roman. She moaned as her eyes filled with tears and quickened her hips a little and arched closer to him both physically and in the unity. She ran her hands up and down his back and gave little moans with each gentle thrust. She gave a little sob and felt her whole body and mind and his whole body and mind. It was amazing and then the world started to explode in color.

John moaned louder as he kissed her neck and shook hard. His body beaded with sweat as his orgasm filled his body. "Celes..." He moaned and kissed her again.

Celes kissed him back and sent little whispers of 'Yes' through the link they had, she was ready. Her whole body tightened more and her orgasm hit in a burst of color and music and she shook and cried arching into him as she did.

He moaned loudly as his orgasm released from him. Panted ashe rested his forehead against hers. He smiled and kissed her. "That is what I mean by feel." He kissed her gently and took off the blindfold. He smiled at her and kissed her eyes. "I love you, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. She smiled and rested a hand on his chest over his heart, every little seed of doubt about him that had been festering inside of her since Pansy's well placed words yesterday had dissolved. "I love you too, Kipona Aloha." she whispered to him and just looked at him.

"No more looking during our love making. Just close your eyes and feel, okay?" He kissed her again.

Celes smiled and nodded. "I can do that." she whispered. "I like it that way, I could still see you… just not in the same way."

"Good girl." He kissed her again. "Good girl." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her. He gave a little chuckle when he heard her stomach give a growl.

Celes giggled. "Time for jerky… and breakfast." she said and kissed his forehead and then his nose and lips. "I want to shower first."

"Very well." He rolled off her and pulled her to him. "Shower and we go down to see what you have left." He started the shower and stepped inside with her. He took his time bathing her and then quick bathed himself. Once they were showered and dressed he laced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand. "To the kitchen?"

Celes looked down at her outfit one last time. Today she wore a chain link full length tank top over a white one with little green jewels embellished in the top fold over flaps. She chose a green maxi skirt to go with it and she giggled a little. "To the kitchen, to my yummy jerky of the most awesome! And hooray for no morning sickness, by the way." she hopped up and kissed his cheek her playful nature of this pregnancy starting to kick in.

John chuckled and walked with walked down to the kitchen. "Somethings smells good." He told her.

Lee hummed as he mixed somethin in a bowl and fried up some turkey sausage. "Damon pass me the milk."

"You are totally doing it wrong. Its all wrong." Damon told him as he opened the refrigerator to get the milk.

Celes grinned as she entered the kitchen with John. "Morning!" she said in chipper morning voice and kissed John's bicep then made a beeline for her jerky and found that she was running low. "We will need to go to New Mexico today or tomorrow." she said picking out a big piece and starting to eat while she leaned against the counter. "What cha making Chocolate Bear?" she asked peering into the bowl.

"French toast, scrambled eggs, and turkey sausage. I just had a weird craving for it." Lee told her.

"That all sounds yummy! Can I have cheddar jack cheese in my eggs?" she asked him watching him mix the french toast mix. "You need cinnamon."

"Mind ya business." Lee told her as he lifted the bowl out of view. "I don't need two people telling me how to cook. Now go sit down."

Celes put up her hands in surrender. "Alright, but you know a true chef takes advice from an expert, and that baby is one of the few dishes I am the master at." she shrugged and went over and took up a pierch between Damon and John. She leaned over and kissed Damon's cheek and giggled as she squeezed him in a hug too.

Damon laughed as he hugged her head. " tried to tell him that but he won't listen yo me. Woke up in a mood. Dragged me out the bed too."

Celes giggled and watched Lee. "Must be channeling Ro or something. Or hes just finally lost his mind." she shrugged and rested her chin in her hand and kicked her feet. "Either way, you're making the french toast wrong." she said to him with a little giggle.

Lee glared over at her and Damon. "No I am not." He told them. He grumbled as he continued to cook. "Its my french toast and I can make them any damn way I please." He grumbled under his breath.

Celes pursed her lips into a pout and looked at Lee. "Did the 'ittle Papa Bear wake up on da grumpy side of da bed today?"

"Dont you start with me, Celes." He warned.

Celes sat back in her chair a little. "Um… okay. Grumpy old man." she grumbled crossing her arms watching him.

"Forget it! You make the damn French toast." He slammed the bowl down and walked out the kitchen.

Celes gave a little sigh and slipped off her chair and followed him. "What wrong? I was just teasing you." she said as she followed him at a half run.

"I don't want to be teasted. Thats all you do! You tease and never follow through on anything! I'm sick of it!" He whirled around on her and pointed at her. "Grow up!" He turned and saw Pansy standing in the doorway of her room watching them. "What do you want?" He snapped at her.

Pansy gave a litte smile and raised her hands. "Nothing." she said.

Celes turned and looked at her and then back at Lee. "Asshole." she growled and stepped around him and took off up the stairs pulling off the tank top at she went. She sniffed and started to her dance studio.

Lee glared at Pansy and then climbed the stairs two at a time and went to his room. He slamed the door to his room.

Roman popped up out of a dead sleep. "Whats that?"

Harry jolted awake. "What? What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"I heard something." She whispered. "It was faint... almost a whisper." She crawled to the end of the bed and strained to listen.

Harry spread out his senses. "The house is a little tense." He whispered and crawled up behind her.

"I can feel that. I'm not talking about that. Listen." She leaned onto her knees as she tried to listen for it again. It was the strangest thing. She never heard it before it was so damn quiet that she knew she was missing it.

Harry listened with her and shook his head after a few minutes. "Ro I don't hear anything." He whispered. He kissed her neck.

Roman frowned and sat back on her heels. She did hear it. She knew she heard something. She sighed and laid back down. "I know I heard something." She gave a shiver and pulled the covers over her. She also felt the strong tension in the house too. "What are these people doing? Don't they know its rude to fight so early in the morning?"

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Let them work it out stay in the happy bubble." He said to her with a groan.

Roman giggled as she pressed closer to him. "The happy bubble? What's in this happy bubble?" she asked as she pressed her lips to his neck.

Harry groaned and tipped his head back. "Well it has me... And you... And nakedness." He ran his hands down her body with a moan.

She giggled as she shivered again. "Nakedness is nice. I like nakedness. She kissed his neck again. "I also dig your nakedness." she slid a hand around him and a leg up to his hip.

"You dig more than my nakedness." He said and kissed her as he pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands through her hair and growled a little and looked at his marks. "Damn it." He groaned. "They are popping our bubble" he complained.

Roman kissed his chin and sat up. She looked down at him and then smiled. "We are supposed to stay in the happy bubble." she told him. "I can try and bring you back in." she told him as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She slowly rode him and looked down at him. "Are you back in the bubble?"

Harry grabbed her hips and rolled back on his head and moaned. "Oh yeah, back in the happy bubble. Oh... Yeah." He gripped her hips tighter and looked at her.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She placed her hands on his chest and her hair fell around them. She moaned louder and rolled her hips more. "Welcome back." She moaned.

Harry started to move her faster on him as he pumped into her faster. "Thanks." He moaned. He rolled on his head again and gave a loud growl.

Roman panted as she leaned back. She leaned her head back and rested her hands back on his legs and rolled her hips. She shivered and allowed her body to be put onto display for gis pleasure. Her moans are higher in pitch but weaved in and out.

Harry groaned and looked up at her. She was beautiful and his. He reached up and ran a hand down the front of her body. "Roman... I love you." He said and gripped her hips again and pulled her down into him harder as his orgasm started to fill him.

Roman gave hoarse screams as she rode him harder and faster. She moaned as she looked down at him. She shivered and slid a hand down to her clit. She rubbed iy and gave more screams. "H-harry!"

Harry growled each time she came down on him. He nodded at her. "Yes, Ro... Now!" He growled.

Roman gave a hoarse scream as she allowed her orgasm out. She collapsed onto Harry and moaned. She shook and shivered as she rode out her orgasm. She moaned again. "I love you too." She whispered hoarsely.

Harry chuckled and pulled her down on top of him and hugged her to him and groaned. "That was awesome." he sighed and rubbed her back.

She moaned and nodded. "Yes it was… even if you were trying to kill my voice." she teased him.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, lets go out of our bubbled you need tea and we need to find out what's going on in this house." he said to her still rubbing her back.

Roman sighed. She leaned up and kissed him. She gave a moan then got up off him. She bounced off the bed and grabbed her robe and slid it on. She gave Harry a little dip and flashed her shoulder at him before going into the bathroom to shower.

Harry chuckled and got out of the bed and followed her. He joined her in the shower and they washed each others bodies and teased one another and then Harry reached up and turned off the water. With a growl he lifted Roman out of the shower and dried them off and then sat back and watched as she dressed herself and then dressed himself. "Want be to comb and braid your hair?" he asked before they were ready to go.

Roman smiled at him. "I'm okay, unless you want to, other than that I'll be wild today." She looked at herself in the mirror. SHe work capri jeans, and a purple tank top that was short on one side and longer on the other side. She frowned as she pulled off her tank top and then pulled on a shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows. "I think we will cover your marks just in case they react… against them." She kissed Harry and turned to leave.

Harry sighed and shook his head and stoed over to her and scooped her up. "Come on." he said and kissed her nose as he walked them down to the kitchen where Damon, John and Pansy were sitting. Pansy was of course right next to John and Damon was cooking. "Okay morning." Harry said slowly and set Roman down.

ROman rolled her eyes. "What ya cookin', D." she asked Damon.

"French toast and scrambled eggs. The turkey sausage is already done." Damon said. He wrapped his arms around Roman before she could turn to open the refrigerator door. To the people that didn't know them and were watching them, it looked as if he was kissing the side of her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. " _There is something wrong with that woman. I don't know what it is but I don't like it."_ He told Roman in their private link. " _Lee and Celes had an argument as loud as anything and she just walked into the kitchen like she had rainbows and puppies. She hasn't left John's side. He offered to finish breakfast and she nearly threw a fit."_

" _It's okay, D. He won't hurt Celes. As for Lee and Celes. I'll go handle things."_ She gave a giggle as she turned and pecked his cheek. She pulled out a glass of papaya juice and poured it in a glass.

"God, how many men do you and Celes have. Its like a collection." Pansy said sounding awkwardly loud in the silent kitchen.

Harry let out a little noise in his throat and looked at Pansy. "Shut it, Parkinson." he snapped at her.

She recoiled and grabbed John's arm. "I was just asking, jeez Potter. No need to get touchy."

John pushed Pansy's hands off his arm and scooted away from her a bit. "Please stop trying to make things worse." he said in a low authoritative voice.

"Will you put some hot water to boil?" Roman asked Damon in her whisper of a voice. She kissed his cheek again. "Thank you, baby." She drank her juice and sat next to Harry. SHe looked at John in disgust and turned away from him.

John gave a little growl and got up from his chair. "I'll eat later." he said and started to leave the kitchen.

Pansy stopped him. "We could go into Hogsmeade and eat." she said, coyly running a finger down his chest.

John narrowed his eyes at her and stepped back. "I am spoken for, Pansy. Please stop making advances." he said in a low voice to her.

"I do not see a ring on your finger, that means you're free." she whispered so no one else heard.

John growled at her and then stepped further away and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry sighed. "Pansy, what are you doing?" he asked her coldly.

Pansy gave an innocent look. "Nothing." she said and went over and sat back down and looked at him. "You really filled out there, Potter, and do I see a tan on your skin?" she asked and reached out and touched his arm.

Harry pulled away from her and shook his head.

Roman growled loudly as she shot up and grabbed Pansy by the hair and slammed her head onto the table. "John is taken and Harry and Lee are _mine!"_ SHe growled at her. "I _don't_ share well with others that are not mine or my wife. Keep your filthy hands off of them. Do you understand me?"

Pansy whimpered and nodded. But what Roman couldn't see was the tiny smirk on her face but when Roman let her up there were tears in her eyes and she looked for all the world to see like she was terrified. She shot up and ran from the kitchen giving loud sobs.

Harry looked at Roman. "That was a bit much, don't you think?" he asked gently.

"No, it wasn't enough." She growled as she sat back down. "She will learn to know who is who around here. John is taken and I can only say so much about him but you, Lee, and Celes are mine! I will _not_ share. And I will _not_ apologize to her either. Hermione was lucky that she was apart of the family. Pansy is not."

Harry nodded. "Alright." he said and reached out and rubbed her back. "Relax for the baby okay. Deep calming breaths." he said to her soothingly.

Roman took a deep breath and counted. When she was feeling less possessive and angry she looked at Harry. "I'm sorry." she told him.

Harry shook his head. "Its okay, Ro." he said to her softly and kissed her cheek. "I know how you get."

She nodded and kissed him again. Damon walked over with a frown. "I think she needs more." he whispered as he set Harry's, Ro's, and his plate on the table. He brought over tea for Roman and syrup. " _There is something wrong with her."_ he told Ro and Harry in the link. He looked over to the doorway of the kitchen, still sensing her lurking there. " _She smiled when you slammed her head on the table. You should have done so harder… crake her head open."_

Harry sighed. " _Something is off, and its effecting us all."_ he said going on guard as both an auror and a warrior. " _We need to solve this and fast or I have a feeling fights are going to keep happening."_ he sent them both as he ate his food.

Roman nodded as she drank her tea and allowed the hot liquid sooth her throat. When she was done she ate her food and played footsie under the table with both Damon and Harry. She giggled as she stomped a little too hard on Harry's food. "Sorry."

Harry chuckled and picked her up again this time throwing her over his shoulder. "Which one do you want?" he asked her as he strolled out of the kitchen giving a mock limp. He caught a flash of someone dashing away and gave a little irritated growl then cleared his head.

Roman rubbed his back then his ass. "I will take… Lee, this time. See whats going on in his head. Its been a while since I had to mind ninja him." she giggled.

Harry got them to the top of the stairs and set her down. He was already reaching out for Celes. "Alright, regroup here after we have mind ninja's our… er people." he chuckled and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed him. " _Damon come up here. I don't want you alone yet."_

Damon popped next to her. He shrank down and held her hand. "I want sweets for this. Lots and lots of sweets."

"We will tell Celes later." Roman giggled and walked off to her and Lee's room. She opened the door and was blasted with cold emptiness.

"Well that didn't feel good." Damon muttered.

"Well, lets bring the heat." Roman walked into the dark room and waved a hand. the blinds opened and allowed the sun in. Lee sat on the bed glaring at the windows. She crawled into the bed and kissed his cheek. "Lee," she whispered.

Lee suddenly shot into fast motion and had her pinned onto the bed and was growling down at her. "I. Am. Fine."

"Well then, I'm not going to say that turned me on." She whispered as she looked up at him. "Alemana, the speed devil. I hope you aren't like that in the bedroom… wait we are in the bedroom." she giggled. She allowed her powers to seep into him and calm him down to the point that he laid on her and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. "That's it, baby. Sleep for Mama Ro." she whispered and ran her fingers in his hear. "Sleep and everything will be better when you wake up." She kissed his brow when he started to snore. She looked at Damon with wide eyes. "What happened last night?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. We only slept in the same bed. I'm fine. Yeah, I didn't get much sleep. I kept hearing someone talking all night. I thought it was Celes and John but I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders again.

"Can you check him? Maybe he has a smell or something on him." Roman said as she held Lee tightly in her arms.

Damon jumped on the bed and sat on Lee's back. He slid his magic into him and checked him over. "He is fine." he told her. "He seems… tired. Cranky tired."

"Then we will just have to let him sleep it off. Want to watch a movie while we babysit him?" She asked as she sat up with a grunt and pushed Lee down on the bed. She covered him and climbed in on one side of him and Damon on the other side. "What shall we watch?"

"Um… let pirate out. Cutthroat Island." Damon said as he waved a hand and the tv turned on. THe DVD floated into the player and the movie started.

Lee gave a little groan as he wrapped his arm around Roman's legs and held her to him. Roman just ran a soothing hand through his hair and used her powers to keep him calmed and relaxed as he slept.

Harry walked into Celes' dance studio and crawled up into the loft and found her in the bed he crawled in behind her and pulled her towards him. "Its okay, somethings up. Somethings effecting us." he said to her.

Celes gave a watery laugh and rolled over and looked at Harry with a sniff. "Ever notice how when something is effecting Lee… I end up at the blunt end of his insults and anger?" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Well thats not true." he said brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Yes it is, its been the case as long as I can remember." she snapped and sat up taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay maybe not that long…" she gave a little growl. "And I'm hurt…" she said her lip trembling as fresh tears started to fall again. "And humiliated."

Harry sighed and pulled her into his lap as he sat up. "Cel, he didn't mean it. I'm sure." he said running his fingers through her hair.

"If he wanted to stop our game he should have just said so." she whispered and buried her face in Harry's chest.

Harry sighed and rocked her. "You need to calm down a little okay? Just take deep breaths for me, Dove." he whispered and nodded when she started to take the deep breaths. "Good girl, keep going until you feel a little calmer." he whispered still rocking her.

Celes started to calm down and feel a little less upset and looked up at Harry. "What's going on in this house?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Cel. I dont know. We will find out though." he said and kissed her and her stomach growled. "Did you eat?"

Celes shook her head. "I forgot." she said softly.

Harry sighed and got up and pulled her up. "Come on, to the kitchen with you. You need to eat." he said.

Celes nodded and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen. She still felt on the verge of tears and like anything could set her off. She didn't want to see Lee, she was afraid she'd just cry. After she ate what Harry fed her, which was just more breakfast, Harry brought Celes out into the back garden to the hedged couch they had built there and they spent the remainder of the morning watching the clouds float by.

Roman hummed as she walked down to the kitchen. SHe left Damon in the room with Lee. He had awaked hungry as she felt. She gave a little pause when she saw John, but she continued to the refrigerator. She pulled out fruit, sandwich stuff, juices, leftovers from last night, and a couple bottles of water. She warmed up the food from last night as she made a sandwich. "Are we still going to do lessons, today?" she asked him.

"If you still want me to." he said to her softly.

She looked over at him and debated. She nodded and looked down at the sandwich she made. "I… I would really like that." she said softly.

"Then yes, I will meet you at our normal time. Just you and me this time. Promise." he said to her. He meant it too.

She gave him a half smile. "Its a… date." She put away the sandwich things. She pulled out a large tray and placed everything on the tray. She checked on the left overs, when she was satisfied then she placed that also on the tray. She waved a hand and the tray floated with her. "See you."

John watched her go with a wave and sighed shutting his eyes.

Roman entered her room with the tray and set it on the bed.

"Food!" Damon bounced as he reached for one of the sandwiches.

"Hey, the plate is hot, you little brat." Lee told Damon. He kissed Roman when she crawled into the bed. He ate and moaned. He felt like he hadn't eaten all day… Well by what the time on the clock read he really hadn't eaten all day. It was four in the afternoon and he had slept most of the day. He remembered his argument with Celes but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was so… irritated. It was like he just woke up and was so annoyed he wanted to go off on the whole world. He sighed and felt his heart ache. He hurt Celes. It wasn't fair how he did so too, he loved the chains she wore. He loved her bubbliness and her teasing. He loved it all, why would he say such mean things to her? They were all untrue.

"Its okay," Roman whispered. "You will think of a way to make it up to her." she kissed Lee on the cheek. "I know you will."

He nodded as he finished eating. He ate the other plate of leftovers and drank both waters. When he was done he felt so much better like the morning was just a thing of the past. He gave a groan as he crawled over Roman to get out the bed. He kissed her and then walked to their bathroom and showered. He knew what he had to do and he was going to make it better. After showering and dressing he sighed and reached out with his magic and found Harry and Celes in the back garden. "I'll be back. I have apologizing to do."

Roman smiled up at him. "Be the good Papa Bear I know you can be."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to be better." He kissed her and rubbed Damon's head and left the room. He jogged down the stairs and out the back door. He made his way towards Harry and Celes. He cleared his throat when he got to them.

Harry looked up at Lee and he seemed pretty cleared up from his senses. He has been feeling him out since Lee woke up. He held Celes a little tighter and kissed her head. He got up and nodded to Lee and left them alone.

Celes looked up at Lee for a minute and then turned away. "Please, just leave me alone." she whispered as her lip trembled and tears started again.

Lee fell to his knees and placed his head on her lap. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I truly don't know. I would never say those things to you. I love that you tease me. I love how you found chains to go with your everyday outfits, I love you laughing, I love you." He told her. "I am so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up." He looked up at her with apologetic eyes so that she could see that he meant it. I will do _anything_ to make up my behavior for this morning."

Celes sighed and sniffed and looked down at him and cupped his cheek. She smiled a little and kissed him. "You humiliated me." she whispered.

"And I know for that I will pay. I will pay dearly. _Anything_ you want I will do." Lee told her. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Celes looked down at him and smiled a little bigger. "Anything? Really?" she asked him as her tears started to dry.

"Anything. I will do Anything. Tie me up I don't care. Just… please forgive me." Lee told her. He placed his head on her lap. "I'm so sorry."

Celes smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair. "I forgive you, I always do and I always will." she said to him. She lifted his head and leaned over and kissed him. "And I know just what I want to do." she giggled and kissed him again. "I wasn't sure how I was going to get you to do it willingly, so this works out… save the whole hurt feelings part."

Lee kissed her. "I'm sorry." he told her.

"I know. I'm okay, and you seem better." she said and pushed closer to him. "You want to see what I want you to do?" she asked and kissed him again.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Can I hold your first?" he asked her. "Just for a little while?"

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "For as long as you want." she whispered to him and kissed the top of his head and ran her hands up into his hair.

Lee sighed as he held her tighter. "I'm still sorry." he told her.

Celes hushed him. "I know, and I forgive you love. I do." she said to him and held him as tightly as he held her.

Lee gave another sigh and kissed her. He kissed her neck, her chin and her lips. "I'm sorry." He kissed her again. "I'm so sorry." he kissed again and again and again and again. Each time telling her he was sorry.

Celes giggled and stopped him and looked at him. "I love you." she said softly and slipped off the bench into his lap effortlessly. She kissed him again on the chin and then up to the lips. "Smile for me, Razboinic Meu." she whispered to him.

"Make me smile," he told her trying not to smile but smiling anyways.

Celes giggled and kissed the corners of his upturned mouth twice and then three times. "All I have to do is keep laughing, and you keep me laughing." she giggled. "Sumo suit." she scrunched her nose at him.

Lee laughed and held her. "God, I love you so much." He told her and kissed her. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring.

Celes moaned into his mouth and pressed even closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his back and shivered as her body heated. "I love you too." she said and kissed him down the chin and neck. "God, you smell really good Lee." she moaned.

He chuckled. "I used Roman's soap to help me to get your to forgive me."

Celes moaned. "You cheater." she said and kissed back up his neck. "God the way it mixes with your natural scent is just making me so hot." she moaned and kissed up to his ear and then she tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

Lee shivered as he held her. He stood up and walked back to the house. "Where do you want me, woman. Cause if I don't have you soon I'm going to go insane!" he gave a growl and kissed her.

Celes shivered and kissed him back. "Uh… d-dance studio…" she moaned and pressed closer to him as they walked along getting tangled a little.

Lee held her and then just ended up tossing her over his shoulder and jogged up to the dance studio. Once inside he looked around. "Do we go to the loft?"

"No, mirrors." she moaned and wiggled off his shoulder and slipped down his body slowly. She kissed his face and chin and neck on the way down both her dress and tank top going up as she did. Then she stepped away with a little moan. "Wait right there…. oh and close your eyes." she said to him.

He looked at her skeptically. He waved a hand and closed the door to the dance studio and sat down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Celes gave a little giggle and skipped over to her little table and opened up the storage box on it and pulled out one of the long jewelery boxes out. "So I wasn't sure how I was going to get to use this but this seems like a good time." she giggled and stripped off her cloths. She pulled out a long white gold chain and secured it around her belly so it rested just at her hips and picked up the chain hanging off the side. She walked back over to Lee and kneeled down in front of him sitting on her knees. She leaned forward and kissed him and grabbed one of his hands and led it to her naked body and made him run it down over her breasts and down her belly and then stopped him on the chain she ran a hand up his arm and then back down and fastened the little cuff that was attached to her chain around his wrist and then kissed him again with a little moan. "You can open your eyes now." she said.

Lee opened his eyes and moaned. "Woman." He tackled her to the ground and gently laid her down. "Why do you torture me?" He kissed her and spread her legs so that he laid on top of her. He looked at the chain around his wrist. "So we are chained together birds?" He teased.

Celes giggled and rolled her hips a little against his still clothed body. "Yes… thats good, yes. See I was shopping, you know finding ways to incorporate chains into my everyday wear for you and I came across this little beauty. I changed it a little. The only way it comes off is with a spell I created. No locks just magic. And only I know the spell. The chain attached to you stretches but not too far." she said looking up at him.

Lee chuckled, "Taking a point out of Harry's book, are you?" he leaned down and kissed her. "Well, pretty bird, want to lay an egg?" he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "I think that would be interesting." she kept giggling and leaned up and kissed him. She moaned and looked over at the mirrors. "You wanna watch us make love?" she asked him in a husky voice.

Lee shivered, "You and Ro and mirrors." He looked up at the mirrors and shivered at the thought of it. He gave a growl as he waved a hand. A blanket appeared under them and He was now naked. "Let the laying begin." He teased as he thrust into her. He moaned. "Evil and your chains." he grunted. "I'm going to make a room just for you and chains." He moaned at the thought of it. He hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her against him as he thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes felt butterflies fill her belly as she thought of that and moaned. She rolled back on her head and gave tiny shrieks everytime he thrust into her. "O-oh yes… God yes." she moaned and ran her hands up over his shoulders and tried to press against him while she watched him.

"God this is hot!" He moaned as he watched himself thrust into her. He watched her in the mirror and moaned. He flipped her over onto all fours and thrust from behind. He moaned as he leaned over her and slid his hand under to her breast. He moaned against her neck as he tweaked her nipples and watched her into the mirror. "No wonder you two love mirrors." He moaned against her ear.

Celes shivered as she rocked back into him each time he thrusted and watched them in the mirror. She moaned louder as she felt and saw her juices start to leak down her thighs. She rolled her hips as she pushed back into him with each thrust he made. She screamed out her moans. "Oh God, Oh God…" she shrieked and watched them and found herself shaking with desire and the need to release.

Lee watched her and saw all the signs. She was ready and he liked it. He slid a hand down to her clit and rubbed it. He alternated with playing with her clit ring and rubbing her clit. He thrust harder and moaned as his orgasm shivered up his spine. He moaned louder and thrust harder into her.

Celes arched her back and spread her legs as wide as she could get them and started to outright scream with each thrust. She shook hard and her juices were flowing down her thighs. She pushed back into him and screamed again. It was coming, she was coming. She felt herself tighten. "Lee!" she screamed at him and dropped her forehead to the floor and pushed onto him hard.

Lee kissed the back of her neck and moaned. "As you wish, Inimorar Mea." He moaned and held her tightly.

Celes let out a scream as she came hard and she arched her head back again and moaned as she felt her juices leak out of her more. She shook in his arms and closed her eyes dropping her head forward panting and she opened her eyes to see the curtain of red hair pooling on the floor in front of her.

Lee chuckled as he felt his body shake with the aftershock of his orgasm. "Harry and I have to get you girls in here." he moaned and chuckled again. He kissed the back of her neck and gave it a little nip. He slowly rolled off her and laid next to her. He looked at her under her hair and smiled. "You liked that, didn't you."

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled onto her side pushing her hair back with her arm and nodded. "God yes." she gasped and ran a hand down over his chest with a little moan when her hand went over the ripples of his abs.

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes. He looked back at the chain on his wrist and chuckled. "So why is wrapped around your hips and not your wrist?"

Celes giggled. "You know, I don't know but I think that it has something to do with the sexy factor. I mean come on," she rolled onto her back and ran her finger along the chain. "This is sexy as hell." she looked at him.

Lee chuckled and sat up on his elbow. "It has something to do with the fact that I was supposed to use that to pulled you back onto my thrusts." He told her as he ran his fingers over it. "I will have to get a little cushion so that it won't hurt you when I do use it."

Celes gave a little moan. "You even turn my little chains into a tool for you to use." she looked up at him. "I will admit you are the master at that. But guess what?"

Lee kissed her. "What?"

"I got one for Roman too." she whispered her smile getting a little bigger.

"You little minx!" He moaned. Then he thought about chaining them both to himself. He shivered and moaned. "You little minx!" he growled again and kissed her. "I think I'll have you again." He kissed her as he rolled on top of her and did just that.

Roman shook her head as she felt Lee and Celes have their makeup sex. She smiled and shook her head. She was tempted to join but it was there time together. She hummed as she walked down to the music room. She picked up a guitar and sat in a chair as she waited for John. She strummed it and hummed to the sound of it.

John was in a pretty good mood when he walked into the music room. He grinned at Roman. "Hows it?" he asked her with a wave as he crossed to pick up his own guitar.

She shrugged. "Lee and Celes are making up so I say pretty good." she told him as she watched him get ready.

John nodded. "Thats good that they are." he said and looked at her. "You want to try something a little harder today?" he asked her.

Roman smiled. "I like a challenge. Lay it on me." She told him as she sat up straighter.

John shuffled through the music and found one with more difficult chord progression changes and smiled. "I like a challenge too." he said to her in a low voice before he started to play the song and looked at her so she'd catch on and follow along.

SHe gave a shiver at his words and then listened to the music. It was the first things she always did. She listened to the music and found the flow of it. THen she looked at the music and matched it up. She caught on and stumbled through a few notes but for the most part she kept pace. She smiled as she did so.

John continued to watch her and when he was sure she had it he faded out half way through the song and let her finish. He grinned bigger as he watched her do it, and do it well. "Now that was awesome!" he said to her.

She beamed at him. She loved learning new things and being praised for it. "Thank you. I seem to have a pretty good teacher."

John gave a little blush and nodded. "I have a good student." he said to her. "You make it easy to teach." he said and found himself leaning into kiss her and then the door opened.

"John I was wondering if you could…" Pansy trailed off and saw Roman and John and the way they were. "Help redress my head wound." she said quietly at the end. "You said to come to you when I needed it again."

Roman's eyes flared with anger as she looked at him. She simply got up and set the guitar down. "Excuse me." she said quietly and turned to leave.

John grabbed her arm and looked at Pansy. "Leave. Now." she actually did. "Roman stop, please don't go." he said to her in a softer voice.

"No, I need to go. I have seemed to learn what I needed. I'll do the rest on my own." She said and snached her arm out of his grasp. "Besides, I wouldn't want poor Pansy's brain to leak out of her head… I mean any more that is necessary."

John growled and got up and grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him. "Why do you keep doing this? Youre so hot and cold. What its okay for you to be jealous but its not okay for you to want to be with me? What the hell?" he asked her.

"I am not jealous and its _not_ okay for me to be with you." she told him. "You are such a jerk! First of all you bring home some… some… harlot that won't leave you alone, and then she clings onto you like you are life. And when she shows signs of crying or going into hysterics you cave and allow her to do what she wants! She isn't one of us!" she said poking his chest. "You are too soft!"

John seized the tops of her arms and pushed her against the wall. "I am not soft, its called being polite. Its not like I'm off in a corner making out with her. Would you like that? Then you could admit your feelings maybe?" he asked her and dropped her and turned and strolled out into the hall as if looking for someone. "Here let me go find her, so we can see." he growled at Roman as she followed him.

"Oh, yes. Lets see you do it. I mean its what you do, isn't it, Kama. You are a womanizer. You will do anything that will allow you up their skits. Oh wait, but the one you really want is me? Why do you want me? Why? Is it because you _love_ a challenge?" she hissed at him.

Kama whirled around on her and grabbed her again and pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her hard. He pulled away when she moaned. "Its because I love you. You stupid, foolish girl." he said in a growl. "Now lets go prove to you that you in fact love me as well." he said and started to pull her along to Pansy's room.

"Let go of me!" She growled as she tried to pull out of his strong grip. "I refuse to have you do this in front of me! You belong to Celes! And I will not bear witness of you breaking her heart!"

"Oh why not? You already break her heart everytime you tell her that. You break it a little each time you tell her that you are _sacrificing_ your own wants and needs for her." he snapped over his shoulder and continued to drag her along. "Just picture it Roman, me leaning over that tight little body of Pansy's running my hands up and down the sides kissing her, making her do all the things I want to do to you." he growled as they rounded a turn.

Roman used her powers to push him away. "I said let go of me!" she stepped in front of him and tripped him, which in turn made her fall since he wouldn't let go of her. "You are such a pig!"

"And you are a stubborn little wench!" he bellowed at her holding her tightly to his body after he caught her and fell under her to pad the fall.

"I am not breaking Celes' heart! I am perfectly content with having Lee and Harry. I don't need you!" She screamed at him. "Why can't you leave well enough alone! You and your damn feelings! You don't know me! You don't know _anything_ about me!"

"I know youre about as content as a squirrel is with an acorn and not hiding place is! Not at all. Stop fighting me, admit it you're jealous because you love me. Admit Roman, admit it." he yelled in her face. They has collected a small audience at this point but Kama was only vaguely aware of them.

"I'm fucking jealous!" Roman screamed down at him. "She can't have you!" she managed to grab ahold of his wrist. "She can't have you because I can't have you! I… I…" She screamed as her powers slipped into him and wrapped around his forearms. "You asshole! I will not allow some _nobody_ to come in and try to take whatever little I have of you. She isn't one of us and she will _never_ be one of use!"

John hissed and sat up pulling his arms away from Roman and looked down at them and his mouth dropped open. "You… you _marked_ me." he said to her and gave another hiss as they finished.

Roman gasped as she cover her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes and she shot to her feet. "I'm… I'm sorry." She told him. "I didn't… I didn't mean too…" She looked around and saw Lee, Harry, Celes, Damon, and Pansy. "Lee… I… I didn't mean to. Harry… I…" She looked down at John and then took off running in the opposite direction.

"Roman!" Lee called. "Shit!"

Celes numbly released Lee. "Go." she whispered to him and sniffed. She picked up the part of the chain that had been attached to Lee and turned and slowly started in the other direction walking a little blindly. Roman had just done what she wanted to do, and now it was all coming true. She _was_ just a placeholder until Roman got her head out of her ass. She sobbed.

Harry stood frozen in the hall looking down at John in shock, he wasn't sure what to do, who to go after or anything.

"Harry." Lee said. He shook Harry. "Go after Roman, you can track her better than me. She might run."

That snapped Harry out of his daze and he nodded reaching out and finding Roman and popping out of the hallway.

Lee looked down at John, "Uh," He held a hand out and helped him up. "You might need to go cool for a moment. I need to check on Celes."

John nodded and looked over his shoulder at Celes' retreating back. He shut his eyes and then turned away and headed to his room.

Lee jogged after Celes. "Celes… Celes." He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Inimorar Mea, stop." he told her. "Talk to me, please."

Celes went limp in his arms. "I'm so stupid, Lee. Of course he was for her, all the stories say hes always wanted only her… God its like when I fell in love with you except this time… I won't get a happy ending. He was always for her…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Venelope." she whispered and gave another little sob. "I can't… I don't want…. I cant do this… I cant… let me go." she said and started to push on his chest.

"Celes, stop it!" Lee told her as he gave her a shake. "That isn't true. None of that true. You know John loves you. He…" He trailed off when Celes slipped out of his arms. "Celes!"

Celes shook her head and ran a little further away and then popped out and back to Godric's Hollow in front of her and John's room and sank down in front of the door and shivered and wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to cry.

Lee popped to Godric's Hollow where he had tracked her. He spread his magic out and then climbed the stairs. He found her curled up in front of a door. He scooped her up. "Come on, I'll take you home and you can lock yourself in your room. The shield isn't up here so its not safe." He told her as he stood up wit her in his arms. He popped back to Hogsmeade and walked into the house. "You have to stay here." He sat on the couch with her on his lap and held her. It was in times like this he wished he had Ro's ability to calm her down completely, but with Ro also upset he knew it will a day or two before everything settles down.

Celes sniffed trying to figure out why it stung so much more than it should. Didn't she want this? She wanted Roman to be with John too. But she didn't want to lose him. She sniffed and shut her eyes and curled a hand into Lee's shirt. "Make it stop." she whispered to him over and over until she finally just lay in his arms gripping his shirt staring off at nothing.

Lee's heart broke for Celes. He wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to tell her that nothing has changed but he didn't know how. He pressed a cheek to the top of her head and rocked her. He stood up and then climbed the stairs to her dance studio. He had noticed that she made a space for herself in the loft. He took her there and laid her on her bed. He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her, praying that Roman got ahold of herself and would come and snap Celes our of her funk.

Celes started to relax and she looked up at Lee as her eyes drooped. "Don't ever leave me, okay?" she said and fell asleep.

Lee held her tightly. "I'll always be with you." he whispered. "Always."

Roman sobbed as she stumbled down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going. She just needed to get away. She had ruined everything. She ruined John and Celes' relationship. She marked him and it was over now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! She didn't want anything to do with him. She stumbled into an empty guest room and fell to her knees. She folded over and sobbed harder. She broke Celes' heart and betrayed Lee and Harry.

Harry sighed when popped in where Roman was curled up around herself. He leaned down and picked her up and then sat down with her and rocked her. "Calm down, Ku'uipo." he whispered in her ear as he rocked her.

Roman held him tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I love you, Lee, and Celes. I didn't mean to."

Harry rubbed her back and rocked her. "We know you love us, Roman. Its okay. We know. Just because of what happened doesn't mean you love us any less."

"I hate him. I hate him so much. He had no right to push me like that." She sobbed. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to mark him."

Harry hushed her. "Ku'uipo, you don't hate him. Come one you need to calm down." he said to her and started to try and will her to calm down. "Please, youre early on in this pregnancy and a lot can happen if you get too stressed." he said rubbing her back and still trying to will her to relax wrapping his magic around her.

The warmth of Harry's magic started to calm her down. Soon she found herself nodding off. She held Harry tightly. "I'm… sorry…" she whispered right before she fell asleep.

Harry rocked a little more. "Its okay." he whispered. He stood and apparated them to their room and laid her down in the bed and crawled in with her and just held her while she slept.

For the next few days the house had an eeriy calm and quiet about it. Harry had to return to work despite everything that had happened. Celes didn't come out of her loft. She showered and did other things but she never came out of her loft. The only ones that visited her was Lee, Harry, and of course Damon. Roman on the other hand seemed to take up a vow of silence. She walked around the house just feeling things out. Watching everyone. A couple of times she had scared John when he walked into a dark room. He turn on the light to find her sitting curled up in a chair. Before he could say anything she would get up and walk out the room. She was present during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She just didn't talk, she only watched. Watched and listened.

On the fourth day of the quiet Roman sat in the darkening hall to the stairs. She had sat there for hours listening to everyone in the house. She felt their presence and know where each person was. She even knew their emotions. She watched as John walked down the stairs. For once she didn't get up and walk away she sat there just listening and watching. When he got to the bottom of the stairs she motioned for him to sit next to her on the floor.

John walked over and sat down close to Roman but not too close. Since she had marked him he had found it a lot easier to find her and kept looking for her. She didn't talk and usually walked away. He looked down at her now waiting for her to say something.

" _Give me your hand."_ She said gently in a private link to him.

John held his hand out to her without thinking about it.

Roman slid his hand into his and took in his memories of since the day he drought Pansy to the house until that very moment she asked him for his hand. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She combed through every memorie looking for just a little detail that would… She gasped as her head popped up. She suddenly saw Pansy walk down the stairs. She watched her closely. She relaxed her body language and gave Pansy a little smile. "Sit with me?" she asked her sweetly.

Pansy looked at Roman a little confused but sat down on the other side of her and gave a John a little smile. Her job was all but done here.

Roman brushed some of Pansy's hair back and used her power to seduce her. "You look cute today." she told her as she watched her.

Pansy smiled. "Thank you." she said and looked into Roman's eyes and then blushed and looked away. "You're so beautiful." she said reaching up to touch Roman's breasts.

She put on her charm and smiled at her. "I think you and I could have been a good item in school. You are tough, aren't you? I could have made you feel really good. I know ways to please a woman no man can." She said as she caught her hand.

Pansy blushed deeper and smiled lacing her hands with Roman's. "Really, you think? I may have been into that." she whispered shivering.

"Every girl needs something soft. We all think we need hard but we need something soft that can give us endless pleasure. I can do that. I can have you come multiple times, so much so your juices will be like an endless waterfall."

Pansy gave a little noise of what sounded like a whimper. She smiled and then her face changed from a smile of pleasure to a little twisted. "You're on to me aren't you?" she asked in a low creepy little voice.

Roman smiled. "Even the trickiest of minds need a little pleasure, you don't think I can do that for you?" she asked as she held her hand a little tighter. "But I know your kind of pleasure, don't I?"

"I think you do." Pansy said and dropped her head to the side. "But there isn't anything you can do to me. This isnt my real host… don't you know that?" she asked eyes starting to glow a little with the power the Nogitsune inside of her provided.

"Oh, but I do know. I know that very well. But don't you think a small part of you needs pleasure. Why shouldn't _you_ have pleasure without the rest of you?"

Pansy pulled away. "What is it with you younger gods and goddesses. Honestly all you think about is sex, sex, sex. There is more to life, like suffering and pain and most of all the fun of winning the game."

Roman gave a smile as she gently pushed her down and crawled over her. "Sex is a way to release the body's stress and to clear the mind." she said as she gave her a heated look. "Don't you want your mind cleared? Don't you want to feel more relaxed?" she pressed her knee to Pansy's core.

"Oh well hell. I guess you win. Congratulations." she said and then with a little gasp Pansy fell limp on the floor.

Roman frowned. "And the fun was just starting." She complained. She got off Pansy and looked down at her. Her anger of what was caused and her hurt returned. She slapped the hell out of Pansy.

"Roman! It wasn't her." John said grabbing her arm without a thought.

"Dont' touch me!" she hissed at him. "I was just going to slap her once. Besides you didn't know her when she was younger. She _totally_ deserved it." she looked back down at Pansy. "Oh, look, that woke you up, didn't it?"

Pansy looked up at her a little confused. "Roman McTaggert?" she asked her.

"In the flesh." she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Pansy sat up rubbing her face. "Like I've been asleep for days… and someone hit me." she continued to rub her cheek. "The last thing I remember was…" he eyes widened. "Diamond." she shot to her feet and started for a way out of the house.

Roman pulled her to a stop, "Slow down, girl." She told her and looked her over. She used her magic to check her out. When she was satisfied there was no damage to her, she gave a nod. "Your daughter is safe. John will take you to the kitchen to get you something to eat. I'll get Celes to come and check you out. We have questions for you."

"Celes Diggory? Am I in the Twilight zone?" she asked.

John stepped forward and took her arm. "I assure you this is real." he said and started to lead her to the kitchen his heart pounding at the thought of seeing Celes.

Roman took a deep breath and ran up the stairs to the dance studio. She took another deep breath. Damon was subbing for her, Harry was at the ministry, and Lee was still teaching. That meant Celes was alone. She had to think of a way to bring her out. She gave a smile as she gave a rhymed knock. "Celes. Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang. "Come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Celes stood on the other side of the door with her forehead pressed to it. When Roman got to the end she was smiling. "Go away Roman." she called through the door.

"Okay bye." She said sounding a little sad. She turned to walk away but turned back to the door feeling a little more determined. She knocked again. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." She sang again. "Hang in there, Joan!" She said and smiled. "It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by." She clicked her tongue to make the sound of a clock. She paused and pressed her ear to the door. She knew Celes was right there.

Celes bit her lip and sniffed a little and closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Roman gave a little frown at the door and gently knocked again. "Celes? Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been? They say "have courage", and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" She sniffed as tears came to her eyes. She slid down the door and brought her knees to her chest.

Celes reached up and slowly opened the door so Roman wouldn't fall and crawled up behind her and rested her chin on Roman's shoulder. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sang to her.

Roman smiled as she turned to her. She wrapped her arms around her. "Celes," she sniffed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It just happened. It all happened so fast."

Celes sniffed and shook her head. "Stop, you can't help it. Its okay. Stop." she kissed her. "Oh Baby Girl." she said and wiped her cheeks. "You did mean it. Its okay, I'm okay." she said to her.

"I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I really wouldn't, hurting you is like hurting my soul." She gave a watery laugh. She held Celes tighter and kissed her. "I… I do like him but… I'm scared." she whispered.

Celes gave her a smile and tried to keep her hurt out of her feelings she smiled a little bigger and wiped her cheek again. "You're supposed to be. Don't you remember how you felt after you marked Lee?" she asked her. "Loving someone, and letting them in is a huge leap of faith. But baby, you got faith coming out your ears. You'll be okay, he won't hurt you. He loves you. He'll catch you, all you gotta do is jump."

Roman shook her head and looked at Celes. "I'm scared that it will hurt _you._ I… I don't know him as well as you. You have already had him and you know him more so than me. I… I don't want to enter a relationship and step on all the things you have with him. It's not fair."

Celes sighed and closed her eyes and bit her lip. "You're mated to him now." she whispered. "And that means you are whether you want to spare me or not." she opened her eyes and looked at her. "I dont even know if he wants me anymore, or even loves me. Or even if he ever really did. I'm afraid to talk to him. I dont want to hear him tell me he doesn't want me anymore. But you… you have him now." She said and sat back against the door frame and rubbed her belly with a little smile. "I have this, now." she whispered.

Roman gave a gasp. "Celes Diggory, Potter, Jordan, McTaggert! I know that did not come out of your mouth." She lifted her chin and looked down at her. "He loves _you_. He chose _you_ first. Kama chose Hi'iaka first. Yeah he was at the tournament for Pele, but what did he really know about her? He met Hi'iaka and fell in love with her first. Its because of you that he went after Pele. In those days he won the tournament and in his eyes Pele was his weather he knew her or not. But for Hi'iaka he loved her. She was not his to have but he had her anyways. John loves you." She snorted. "I saw his memories, that man loves you like you are already his. Man, that sex thing you two had the other day. Hot!" she sang. "Celes, John loves you, he didn't push me to mark him. That was not his goal. His goal was for me to face my feelings. Markings was not part of the plan. You two… you too have the _so_ much in common."

Celes looked at her and sniffed with a little smile. "I…" she sighed and shut her eyes and reached out to John for the first time in days and nudged him a little. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Roman. "I love you." she whispered to her. "You're my best friend and my wife, and my soul-mate and my person. And I love you, and I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you, or hurt because of you. Its not your fault"

She gave her a sad smile. "It just… shocked me." she played with the bottom of the her longs skirt. "I have to fix things between him and me." she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "We have another issue. Look, the reason why I didn't come to you right after I calmed down was because I was… observing everyone in the house. Pansy had a sliver of the Nog… fox dude guy in her. It was because of that sliver Lee went off on you and brought out my jealousy, and the reason why I marked John. It was here to divide us. I got rid of the little part of it but she needs to be looked over and we need to question her."

Celes sighed. "Stupid Nogitsune." she grumbled and stood smoothing out her skirt. "Come on lets get this over with." she said offering her hand.

Roman stood up and took her hand. "Oh… and I… flirted with the Nogitsune to get it out of Pansy… then I slapped Pansy."

Celes didn't know if she should laugh or be upset so she laughed and shook her head. "Mine." she said pulling her closer. "You can only use your feminine wiles on me, Harry, or Lee." she declared to her.

She bit her lower lip and looked at Celes. She wanted to ask about John but decided to keep that to herself. She gave a smile. "Celes, you are the only girl that I had _ever_ had eyes for."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "Same for me." she whispered and then kissed her again. "Him too, cause I know you want to know." she whispered and walked them down the stairs.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She followed Celes down into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw John's face. It was a mixture of love, longing, and shock all rolled into one. Yeah he loved her. "What would you like to drink?" she asked Celes.

Celes smiled at Roman. "Juice, and I want sour patch kids that have the li hing powder on them Oh! and some jerky!" she said and smiled and then turned it on John and it faltered a little bit.

Roman hummed to herself as she hopped up onto the counter and reached in the back of the top cabinet and pulled out a yellow bag of sour patch kids. She crouched down a little to look for the li hing powder and pulled that out. She hopped down and looked through the full cabinet of her jerky. "What kind of jerky?" she asked.

"The uh… spicy mango kind will work." Celes responded and went over and sat in between John and Pansy and turned to Pansy with a little smile. "I'm going to look you over." she said taking Pansy's chin in her hand. "Do you have any pain anywhere?" she asked her.

Pansy shook her head.

Celes nodded. "Light headed, dizzy, nauseous?" she asked her.

Pansy shook her head again.

"Alright. Lets see what we got going on." Celes muttered and allowed her magic to fill Pansy, she tapped Roman to calm Pansy a little more. "Thats it, good girl, relax." she whispered and continued to probe her with her magic. She sighed when she found what she was looking for. She healed it and then pulled her magic back and smiled at Pansy. "Good as new." she said and rubbed her arms. "Poor girl." she said and shook her head. "I am so sorry you got pulled into this." Celes said looking into Pansy's eyes.

Pansy nodded but didn't say anything.

Celes turned to Roman. "I healed the neurological scar left by the sliver, shes one hundred percent again."

"So that is a brain thing, right?" she asked as she gave Celes her things she requested. She sat across from the three of them and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her legs and arms as she looked at Pansy. "What part of the brain did it attach itself to?"

"The part that is responsible for memories, it needed her memories to be convincing. We are people that knew her." Celes shrugged and picked up a piece of jerky and took a bite and gave a little moan. She hadn't eaten it since she locked herself away.

"Is that why I don't remember anything?" Pansy asked quietly.

Celes nodded. "That's probably exactly why." she said around a mouthful of jerky and looked back over at Roman as she turned to face the bar.

Roman frowned as she thought of things. "That will explain why Draco couldn't remember where he been… unless it was an act all this time because the Nogitsune had taken him over." She sighed. "Well, it don't like sex."

Celes snorted. "Thats uh… good to know." she said and looked at Pansy. "She won't be able to help us. She doesn't remember anything."

"Actually, that's not true." Roman said as she looked at Pansy. "What are your last memories?" She asked her.

Pansy thought about it. "I got a letter… from Draco… he said something or someone was after my daughter. So I was going up to the school and…" she shook her head. "Thats all I remember."

"It must have gotten her when she was walking up to the gates. Its probably what John heard. Was her first scream of being attacked and then the rest was staged." She looked over at John. "Lohi'au and Alemana said they sensed something off about her. Did you?"

"Not at first, no. But as… as she was here longer I did. Well Kama did." he said softly.

"Damon said he did too. And he was the only not affected." Celes pointed out, she glanced at John and then bit her lip and looked back at Roman.

"When she got her, you became really sick, didn't you?" Roman asked Celes.

"Uh yeah, John said that…" she looked at him for help not remembering how he phrased it.

"Venelope is stronger than the other children. So I had to conceal her magic so that her body could become accustomed to the power. Venelope's powers were growing faster than her physical growth."

Roman nodded as she took in the new information. "Damon is pretty strong too… What if Vinny's powers were actually going crazy because if felt the threat and was trying to protect Celes?"

Celes rubbed her little belly and nodded. "That sounds like it could be true." she whispered.

Roman nodded as she thought more of the reactions that happened while it was in the house. "Have you noticed that every time it comes around he drives out the joy and happiness? What if that is part of the solution? We fight back with the joy and happiness." She smiled. "I laugh in the face of danger, ha, ha-ha, ha!"

Celes smiled. "That puts a new meaning to the the phrase 'Flower power.'" Celes said and her mind turned over what Roman said and she shot up and went over and pulled her notebook out of the pile of things over on the table they didn't use to eat on. She opened it and flipped through it. "Oh… yes… we could…" she looked down and found what she wrote and started running her finger down it. "Oh… oh yes that could work… after we arent pregnant could be dangerous too." she muttered.

"Well pregnant or not this thing is dangerous. I just point out the whole happiness thing because you hold our happiness. What was the first thing its first attack when it got here?"

Celes looked up from her notes. "It attacked me." she said slowly. "Because I'm the heart. Not because I'm weak but because I'm your heart." she whispered.

"And you are _always_ happy and laughing! Love is joy and laughter." Roman told her.

Celes nodded. "It may not defeat it, but it will save Draco." she said softly.

"You are damn right! Want to know why? Because we are that much closer to giving it a royal ass beating!" She told her. "This one we are most _definitely_ killing _._ " She laughed. "That puts a new meaning to loving it to death."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Well I know that love can save Draco and I know how love and separate him from the Nogitsune. I don't know how to unbind their souls yet but I have half of it solved now." she sighed and picked some sour patch kids and popped them in her mouth and looked at Pansy. She reached out and ran a thumb under her eye. "You need sleep, dear." she said to her.

Pansy nodded. "I am tired, but I want to see Diamond."

"Unbinding of souls. Unbinding of souls." She muttered under her breath. She felt like she should know something about this. It really just struck her hard. "Unbinding of souls." She sighed and took a deep breath. She would have to think back on that later. She looked at Celes then to John. "Come on, Pansy. I'll take you up to the school." she told her. "You know, Diamond is a really good student. One of my best students."

Pansy nodded. She slid off the chair and followed Roman out the kitchen saying. "One of the best, really. Oh that make me so proud of my baby."

Celes smiled and watched them go and then picked up another piece of jerky and ate it looking down at the bin of sour patch kids.

John looked at Celes. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was really wrong… well besides Roman marking him and not wanting it. That actually hurt him. He watched Celes and knew she wanted to be the first to mark him… probably the only one too. What was he supposed to say? Or do? "I love you." he whispered, not know what else to say.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." she whispered and looked at him. "I… wanted to mark you. I wanted it to be me." she whispered. "I didn't know how." she sniffed. "It should have been me." she whispered feeling a little selfish. "You being marked by Roman…" she turned and lifted his arm and sighed when his arms were clear. She looked up at him. "It… could be complicated. I love you, so much it hurts. But I dont want to…" she sighed and shut her eyes. "Roman says you chose me." she whispered looking up at him. "Did you chose me John? Or was I just a placeholder until Roman came around?" she made herself ask.

John gasped as his eyes grew big. "How could you say that? Why would you even say that? I told you. I love you. You are never a placeholder for anyone." He cupped her face and kissed her. "When I'm with you I'm with _you_. When I'm with Ro I'm with Ro. Celes... I love you so much it hurts. I am the one that asked you to keep Venelope. God, Celes. I love you both. I don't love neither one of you more than the other. Do you know why I am so private when I'm with you or with Ro?"

Celes sniffed and shook her head a little. "No…" she said softly.

"Because I'm selfish. I want all of you to myself. I want all your attention. I dont want to share. But that cannot happen. If I were to take you away it would break Roman and Harry and Lee would hunt me down and kill me. Besides, it cut downs on jealousy when I'm with either one of you. Its not just jealousy of wanting to be with me but of wanting to be with you. Why do you think Roman is so insecure? What if I were to take Roman from you?"

Celes growled and pulled away. "No." she said with an angry look and then sighed. "I get it… I… I love you." she whispered and looked at him. "I love you, and it hurts now because I can't have all of you even if you want to give all of yourself to me. You have Roman's marks, she's apart of you in a way I'm not." she said to him resting her hand on his chest. "That won't stop me from wanting you, or loving you though." she added and looked up at him as she ran her hand up and down over his heart.

John placed a hand on her heart. "As far as I'm concerned we match." He told her. "Roman is apart of you that I am not. Nor is Lee or Harry." He slid his hand down to her belly. "You are also apart of me Roman won't allow herself to be."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. She bit her lip. "We fit." she whispered. She smiled up at him. "I love you." she said to him. "So much. So, so, so much."

"And I love you." He kissed her. "I missed you too."

She kissed him again. "I missed you too, I dont like being away from you even if its me removing myself emotionally." she said. "I'm sorry I shut you out." she said to him and kissed him again.

"You shut Roman out too." He kissed her and hugged her. "I missed your smile, your laughter, and your voice."

Celes giggled. "Anything else you missed? I missed all of you. Every single beautiful, sexy handsome part of you." she kissed his cheeks and his nose and his lips. She sighed against them and buried her face in his neck and held onto him tighter.

He held her in his arms. "I missed your hair, short stature, blue eyes, your short stature, you jumping to kiss me because you are short, did I mentioned your short stature?"

Celes giggled and pulled back and looked at him. "You're just a giant." she pouted and then giggled again. "I missed you being too tall for me to reach without a stepstool." she said and reached into the cargo pocket of her dress and showed him the miniaturized stool. "I've been carrying it around since… that day." she said.

He chuckled as he kissed her. "You know, there is one more thing I miss."

Celes looked at him."What's that?" she asked him.

"This." He lifted her arm and started tickling her.

Celes shrieked with laughter and wiggled trying to get away. "No!" she gasped. "You are so… you lull me into a romantic haze…" she giggled and kept trying to get away. "And then you attack!" she screamed and laughed harder.

"I would do no such thing!" He gasped in mock indignation. He chuckled and kissed her. "I love you. Always have and always will, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes kissed him and smiled. "I like that you call me 'my always' it beautiful and romantic… and you know what? It makes me warm all over everytime you say it." she whispered.

"Ko'u Manawa Apu. Ko'u Manawa Apu. Ko'u Manawa Apu. You better remember that the next time you question my love." He told her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Not even possible, Kipona Aloha. Not even possible. I won't let my mind get the better of me." she said to him.

John kissed her. "Good. Now, I'm gonna take a nap with my head in your lap while you read." He told her as he picked her up and carried her to the library. "I haven't been sleeping well, so I think you should be my pillow." He sat her down on the big couch handed her a book then laid down. He closed his eyes as he placed his head on her lap. "This is better. Much better."

Over the next month and a half Celes taught classes as best she could with her growing belly. She didn't have morning sickness anymore so that made things easier. Things improved in the house significantly and a flow was restored. Roman still didnt really talk to John. It seemed to be the only rough part of their lives at the moment. Celes had been with Damon the first time Venelope kicked and the two of them had, had a good cry. Damon missed Venelope and now they could at least communicate. She spent alot of time playing games with Dai and Roman, teasing Lee and fitting in time with Harry where she could get it. She tended to sleep with John almost nightly, she wanted to be around him. It was the day they were getting ready to go to Hawaii and Celes hummed in the kitchen gathering her jerky and sour patch kids and li hing powder. She wore a long Hawaiian print maxi skirt and a mid drift shirt that showed off her baby belly which was getting quite large. She wore a chain around her middle the hung low over her pelvic bone in the front and hugged around her ass nicely in the back. She was the first one up, John even seemed to be sleeping in this morning. Celes was wired though. They were going back to Hawaii today and she was thrilled, beyond that she was ecstatic. She picked up her little box of things and turned to find Lee watching her. "Morning." she said to him and started out of the kitchen to finish packing and wake up John and Harry.

Lee smiled at her. "Good morning to you too." He stopped her and kissed her. He gave a little tug on her chain. "Teasing minx!" He growled against her neck and kissed her. "Will you wake Ro too?" He asked her.

Celes giggled and nodded. "That I can do." she said. She bounced off and put the little box with the rest of her things and crawled into the bed with Harry and kissed him. "Time to get up, Harry Potter. We are going to Hawaii today." she whispered.

Harry moaned and turned over and looked up at Celes. "Alright, I'm up. I have to go to work anyways." he said.

Celes frowned. "Even today?" she asked leaning back a little.

"Yes, Cel, even today." he said sitting up and pushing her back he took her in and moaned. "You look great." he said and kissed her.

Celes smiled against his lips. "Why thank you." she said and kissed him again. "I'm going to wake up Ro and John. Love you." she said and kissed him one more time before getting out of the bed and heading for Roman and Lee's room. She pushed open the door and went over and sat down on the edge of the bed Roman was sleeping and ran a light finger over her arm. "Roman." she sang to her softly. "Oh Roman."

Roman groaned as she rolled over. She whimpered and rolled back over as if she was having a nightmare.

Celes reached out and shook her a little. "Roman!" she said a little louder. "Wake up, Baby Girl."

"I'm sorry. There is chocolate covered jerky!" She said as she sat up suddenly. She gave a confused look around.

"Morning." Celes said guiding her face to look at her. "Today we go to Hawaii." she said and gave an excited little squeal.

Roman groaned and laid back down. "Its too early."

Celes giggled. "No its not!" she sang to her. "Up, Lee is probably making something yummy to eat right now as we speak!" she said in chipper morning voice as she shook Roman's whole body with the leg she was gripping.

"I don't want it if is not a chocolate covered Harry." She complained and try pulling try blanket over her head. For some reason this pregnancy had caused her to stay up all night and sleep for the day.

Celes gave a little sigh. "You need to get up, chocolate covered Harry will have to wait hes going to the ministry and joining us in Hawaii later." she leaned over and kissed Roman after she pulled the blanket off of her. "I'm going to wake up John, I'll stop back by on my way back through." she said and kissed her again. She got up and walked out of the room and to hers and John's room. She walked in to find him already up and looked fresh from a shower. He was standing shirtless with his back to her. "Guess I don't have to wake you up then huh?" she asked him.

John turned around with a smile. "Nope. I'm already up and dressed... well Hal dressed." He pulled on a blog Hawaiian shirt with white flowers all over. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes smiled up at him. "Good morning, Kipona Aloha." she said to him. "Ready to go to Hawaii? I have decided the first thing I shall do is swim in my lagoon. It is what I miss most." She giggled when Venelope gave a little kick. She rubbed her belly and automatically grabbed John's so he could feel like she did every time Venelope kicked and he was there, she actually did that with everyone. She was so odd, she wanted everyone to feel when Venelope moved and she showed off her belly, she felt beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever felt during pregnancy. She always liked being pregnant but something about this one made her want the world to see her as much as her family.

"I see Venelope is happy and awake." He kissed her again and slid his hands down to her little belly and moaned. Every time he saw her his mouth watered and he found it hard to keep his hands to himself. He kissed down to her neck and moaned again as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. "You are so mouth watering." He moaned.

Celes moaned as her body heated, she looked up at him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Little John. Cause if you are, its working and if you're not… well its still working." she shivered and ran her hands up over his chest and gave a long and low moan.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "It wasn't my plan but I guess we can tease each other for a bit." He told her and kissed her. He moaned and picked her up. He set her on the bed and slid his hand up her skirt.

Celes took in a deep breath through her teeth as she watched him. She pulled her hair out from underneath of her and moaned rolling her hips a little in anticipation of his touch. She spread her legs a little more. "T-teasings… good." she moaned.

He moaned and kissed her. He slid his fingers into her core and moaned again. "Just a little." He told her and slowly pulled his fingers into her. He kissed down her neck.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered and looked at John and reached up and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, she wanted him all the time. She moaned again and closed her eyes so she could feel him. Even the little acts of teasing and fourplay were an art to him. She loved that about him. "In Hawaii… I may not be able to control myself around you…" she gave a little squeal. "Its like one giant aphrodisiac there for all of us."

He moaned as he kissed up her neck. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and wraped his magic around her. He sucked on her neck a little. "Stop talking." He told her as he kissed down to her breasts. He lifted her shirt and moaned as he licked at her nipples.

Celes opened herself to his magic and let hers flow around them. She arched her back and rolled her hips. She moaned loudly and spread her legs a little wider and pressed just a little harder against his hand. She was so turned on, and it was all heightened by the magic, by the feelings flowing between them. She ran her hands up through his hair and felt the softness of it against her hands and moaned again.

John moaned again as he held her tighter and rubbed his thumb harder against her clit. He moved his fingers a little faster as he kissed up to her chin he kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned louder as he explored her mouth.

Celes returned the exploration of her mouth with her own of his and rolled her hips a little faster. Her orgasm was filling her and her body was shaking. She gripped his shirt and opened her eyes and looked into his as he pulled back a little. She rolled back on her head with a loud moan as her body and magic tightened and found release. She kept eye contact with him the whole time and sent every single feeling she had in that moment to him in their connection.

John moaned and kissed her again. He smiled down at her. "Good morning." He told her.

Celes shivered and looked at him. "Good morning, I love you." she said and cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He kissed her again. He leaned up and kissed her belly. "Come on. Lets get something to eat."

Celes giggled and sat up as Venelope kicked her. "Your daughter likes that idea, I have to go get Ro. So I will meet you in the kitchen, Lee is probably already cooking." she said and kissed him again with a little moan, she could spend the rest of her life kissing him.

John chuckled. "You better get going. I don't want Lee upset with me."

Celes giggled and kissed him one more time and bounced out of the bed. "Oh, before I forget I was wondering if you'd be okay with me doing our room in Hawaii?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want." He told her. He gave her ass a little tap. "I will see you down stairs."

Celes giggled and headed back to Lee and Roman's room. She walked in and sighed. Roman was asleep again. She went over and threw open the curtains allowing the morning sun to stream into the room. "Wake up, Baby Girl!" she said loudly and then for good measure crawled into the bed and bounced next to her.

"I'm up. I'm up. Been up for an hour." She said as she sat up. She rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. She gave a soft snore as she fell back to sleep.

Celes giggled and kissed her. "Roman, you have to wake up for real now. Come on Lee is cooking breakfast and I know that baby is hungry." she said and slipped her hand beneath the sheets to touch Roman's belly, it was rounding but still relatively flat.

Roman cracked open an eye and looked at her. "Okay." She said. She pushed back the covers and got out of the bed. She sway on her feet but walked to the bathroom.

Celes gave a little frown and crawled out of the bed after her and followed her. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm good." She said through the door. She turned on the shower and felt her stomach do a couple of flips. She groaned as she sat in front of the toilet and then emptied her already empty stomach. It had been like this for the past week. It was also one of the reasons why she stayed up so late some nights. It was like reversal morning sickness, except that she even vomited when she had nothing at all in her stomach. She sighed as she sat back and flushed the toilet. She quickly showered and dressed. She vomited a few more times then brushed her teeth. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen and sat at the bar. She placed her. Chek on the cool tile and closed her eyes.

Celes gave a little sigh and sat down next to her and set the little bottle down in front of Roman's face then laid her own head down and looked at her. "Drink the potion, okay?" she whispered and rubbed her back.

Roman shook her head. "I only throw it up. I've tried it. The baby is just determined to not be settled."

Celes looked at John. "Maybe… John can help." she said to Roman softly still rubbing her back.

John nodded. "Only if you want me to." he said, the concern clear in his voice.

Roman whimpered. She didn't want John's help. She just wanted to ho back to bed. Sleep was her only friend and lover at this moment. "I..."

"Do it." Lee told John. "She isnt keeping anything down and the baby needs foid as much as she does."

John nodded and stood. He walked over to Roman and with a moment of hesitation and an encouraging nod from Celes he placed his hands on her belly. He did a little magic and felt the baby growing normally and healthily and then he lessened the symptom that caused with a thought and eased her stomach. He pulled away and gave her a little smile. "That should be better."

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes, feeling better but still tired.

Lee handed plates to Celes and John. "Go on and eat." He told them. He picked Roman up and sat in her place with her on his lap. He held her as he fed her some rice. "Lets eat a little rice and we can go. Then you can nap." He told her.

Celes watched Roman with concern and didn't touch her food. She didn't like when Roman was sick, or tired, or both it gave her belly the rumbles. She sighed and looked down at her food not really that hungry anymore. She picked at the rice a little and ate a few small bites.

Lee looked up as Harry walked in. "Coffee in the pot, plate of food rigjt there." He pointed.

Harry smiled. "Brilliant, I can always trust my Buttercup to take care of me." he winked and stopped and gave Celes a kiss then walked over and ran a hand over Roman's hair. She looked tired. He kissed her cheek went over and poured himself a cup and grabbed his plate and sat down on the other side of the bar. "So I will meet you all tonight." he said to them all.

Celes smiled at him as she pushed her plate away. "Good, are you getting vacation time?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "A little, maybe a month." he said shrugging.

"Maybe a month?" Lee asked. "And what am I supposed to do without you?" He teased.

Harry chuckled. "You have John, I know he doesn't make up for my pure sexiness, but he should do in a pinch." he said.

John gave Harry a raised eyebrow. "Uh, thanks? I think." he said.

Celes giggled. "Oh, my boys."

Lee chuckled. "Oh yes. Cause the only reason I keep you around is because of yoye sexiness." He rolled his eyes.

Roman giggled. "Thats because you dig him." She looked over at Harry as she leaned against Lee. "Mister Hot stuff."

Harry leaned back in his chair with a grin. "Yeah, thats right. You all dig me." he lifted his chin. "And what?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "You are a giant dork." she said and stood up and leaned over the bar and pulled on his shirt and kissed him and then deepened it and slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around and moaned when he did then pulled away and sat back down. "Hot stuff indeed. Give him a good enough kiss he becomes a grinning idiot."

Roman shook her head. "Thats too bad. I dont kiss strangers. Hot or not." She teased.

Harry looked at Roman. "Oy! I am not a stranger." he said to her. "Now I feel cheap, and used." he pouted finished his cup of coffee and started out the kitchen. "See if I show any of you love tonight." he said with a mock sob.

"Harry." Roman called to him.

Harry turned and looked at her with his pouting lips and heard a snort from Celes.

"Mama Ro still loves her baby." She smiled and winked at him.

"He even looks like a baby." Lee chuckled. "Look at that pout."

"Oh it is on, mate. I will kung fu the hell out of your ass tonight." he said to Lee and then smiled at Ro. "Love you too, but just remember one little thing… I own you." he said and walked out the kitchen.

Roman gasped and moaned as she leaned more into Lee as a quick orgasm washed over her. She growled, " _Oh, its on!"_ She sent him. She gave a whimper as her body came alive with lust.

Lee chuckled. "I think he started a war."

Celes wiggled in her seat. "Just in time for Hawaii!" she sang. "Oh this summer is going to be fantastic. Oh! You know now that you're feeling better Ro I want to give you something." she said and summoned a long jewelery box to herself then handed it to her. "There you go, some prettiness for some fun play time." she said and gave Lee a heated look.

Roman eyebrows shot up as she opened the jewelry box. "What is it?" Asked as she ran her fingers over it.

Celes scooted closer and picked up apart of the white gold chain. "This part goes around your middle section," she picked up the cuff with little rubies inlaid into it. "And this part goes around the wrist of the person you wish to be attached to. I have one with a emeralds inlaid into the cuff." she turned her eyes on Lee. "We haven't really got to test it out but maybe we can find some time now." she said to both of them and set the chain back down. " _Elysi, is the spell to unlock it. Its the only way you can."_ she sent to Roman privately.

Roman smiled as her mind filled with ideas of chaining Lee or Harry to her. They were alwaus chaininh her to them so it was time fir some payback. She wrapped her arms around the box. "I need to plot and captue someone." She hugged the box to her chest.

Lee shook his head. "Oh, that chain can be used against you too." He growled at her.

Ro shivered. She leaned up and kissed him. "Bring it on."

Celes giggled and then kissed Roman and slid her hands up her thighs knowing she was already heated from Harry's words. She moaned and kissed down her chin and to her neck. "We can team up." she said against her neck running her hands further up her thighs.

Roman moaned as she spread her legs and leaned her head back. "Yes please." She moaned again.

"Oh no you dont." Lee said as he wrapped his arms around Roman and stood up. "You two are not going to play while she is sitting on me."

Celes gave a little moan and looked at him. "Isnt that the best way?" she asked him completely serious. "You hold her, and I'll do dirty things to her." she moaned and stood herself and advanced on them again.

Lee moaned as he thought about it. "Lets go so I can hold her as long as you want." He told her

Roman made a sound between a moan and a whimper. "Please hurry." She whimpered and pressed her legs together.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman and then pressed into her and reached up and kissed Lee moaning again. "Okay." she panted. "Okay…" she took a deep breath and pulled away. "Hawaii… now is good. Go." she said to them and shut her eyes she waved a hand and the things she had collected that morning went to the kitchen in Hawaii. She smiled.

Lee's sent their other things ahead and then apparated himself and Roman to the house.

Celes turned to John with a grin as tremors of desire shot through her body. "We have to go. Hey you get to take your test for this in a few weeks. You wanna try long distance apparition? I'll make sure we don't get splinched." she said to him eyes dancing.

"Okay." He wrapped an arm around her and then apparated them.

Celes giggled when they apparated down the beach from the house. She pulled on his shirt and kissed him when he leaned down. "Come on, at least you knew roughly where to go." she said taking his hand and leading him up to the house. She took in deep breaths of the air and felt Venelope kick. She pulled John's hand to her belly as they continued to walk. "Happy to be home?" she asked him. "Your daughter is."

John sighed as he wrapped an arm around Celes. "I am." He told her. "Very much so."

Celes smiled up at him. "Good." she led him up to the kitchen door and opened it and led him in the house. There was no shield around this house anymore. She turned to him and grinned. "You okay if I go… and play? You need to make yourself a room." she asked him.

John chuckled. "Go play. I'm gonna look around and familiarize myself." He kissed her.

Celes grinned. "Okay, maybe after you can go with me to my lagoon and we can go for a swim?" she asked.

"maybe." He told her. "Go have fun. This is a vacation. There should be no plans. Let things happen." He kissed her. "I think you have been around Lee too long. You always want to hear a plan."

She giggled. "I've always been like this." she shrugged and kissed him again. "See you later, lover." she said and walked away from him. She spread out her senses and found Lee and Roman in the group room waiting. She waved her hand as she walked through the house and opened the windows letting the fragrant Hawaiian breeze run through it. It was like breathing life back into her when she was here. Of all the places they went, this was by far her most favorite. She climbed the stairs and made her way to the group room. She pushed open the door and grinned. "Hi." she said to Roman and Lee with heated looks for each of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman growled. "Come here already. What took you so long?" She pulled off her shirt and was leaning back to take off her skirt.

Lee chuckled as he pulled off his shirt. "She has been sex starved for a week."

Celes giggled. "I know." she said and walked towards them. She pulled off her tank top to reveal she was wearing the piercings that connected them with a chain and shimmied out of her skirt leaving the chain belt on her hips. She grinned and looked at Lee. "Well set her up, I'm going to make her scream." she growled.

Roman whimpered as Lee sat with his back against the headboard. He pulled Roman onto his lap and raises his knees so that they draw over his and was spread open for Celes. "Hows this?" He asked her.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Celes whispered as she crawled up onto the bed and kissed Roman's belly and then down to her pelvic bone and then down to her core which was already hot and ready for her. She moaned and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's piercing and moaned with Roman and then dipped down and dipped her tongue into Roman's core and moaned at her taist and pressed her face into Roman and shook her head.

Roman squealed and sat up straighter. She was so aroused it wasn't even funny. She have a high pitch moan as she tried to get away but there was no going anywhere. Lee's hands slid over her body, touching and tweaking her nipples. She moaned louder as she leaned her head back. Her body already shook and her juices were leaking out with just the little Celes did and what Lee was doing.

Lee moaned against her neck as he watched Celes. It had been a while since it was just the three of them. He loved it. "Does that feel good?" He asked Roman. "Is she making you feel better?"

Celes moaned and tweaked Roman's piercing with hers again and then swirled her tongue around her core. She moaned, she just loved the way Roman tasted. She slid her hands up and while she continued to work Roman's core she massaged Lee's thighs. She moaned and flicked her tongue over her clit and then hardened her tongue and dipped back into her core using it to pump in and out of her while using her nose to play with Roman's clit.

Roman squealed again and rolled her hips. She allowed her first orgasm wash over her and she gave a loud moan that was on there verge os a scream. She shook and gripped at Lee's hands.

"Oh, I thinks she really liked that." Lee moaned as he held her. "We may need to make this a little more interesting."

Celes giggled and looked up at Lee and kept stimulating Roman with her fingers and thumb. "Oh? How so?" she asked him as her mind flew around with ideas.

Lee gave a dark chuckle as he waved his hands and his jeans disappeared. He slid into Roman's core and moaned. He savored the feel of her and then looked down at Celes. "Come here, Minx. Climb onto Roman and have your way with her. I saw you two do it once. "Place your clit on hers." He scooted them down so that he was laying on his back with Roman still on top of him.

Celes gave a delighted squeal. "Oh, we should be on a tema more often, babe, I like how you think." she said to Lee. She moaned and did as he said and looked down at the two of them and moaned as her juices leaked out. She rolled over Roman's clit ring with her own and her whole body shivered and broke into goosebumps and her stomach filled with butterflies. She was wired with sexual energy. She shut her eyes and felt herself agaisnt Roman and felt Lee thrusting into Roman slowly. "F-fuck." she stuttered and looked back down at Roman and bit her lip.

Roman whimpered and rolled her hips as her body shook with arousal. She felt her juices leak out of her and mix with Celes'. She leaned her head back over Lee's shoulder. Excitement filled her stomach and hace her a tingling feeling that wouldn't go away. She moaned loudly as she gripped one of Lee's hands at her hips as her other hand held one of Celes' thigh.

Lee moaned as he kissed the side of Roman's neck. He nipped her ear all the while staring up at Celes. He slowly thrust into Roman as he held her hips. "This is great..." he moaned. He slid a hand up Romans little belly to her breast. He tweaked her nipple and heard her moan. He then reached up to Celes and cupped her breast and gently pulled on the chain. "I wonder if I can get both you women to scream." He thrust harder into Roman which in turn caused her to lift her hips into Celes.

Celes let out a little scream at both Lee pulling on the chain and the sudden hard contact of Roman against her. She screamed out another little moan and rolled her entire body pulling herself back a little so the chain went a little taunt and pulled on her piercings. She moaned louder and slid her hands down to Roman's breasts she cupped the one Lee was playing with the nipple of and rolled the other nipple between her finger and thumb and screamed out another moan when Lee thrust harder into Roman again. She looked down at him and smiled. "Y-you are… a g-god." she stuttered and then screamed out another moan as she rolled her hips a little faster and looked down at Roman and opened herself up in their connection to quadruple the pleasure they were feeling and boy did she. Celes' whole body started to tighten but she held it in wanting it to be all of them at once.

Roman screamed out her moans. It was so hot! She rolled her hips to rocked against Celes and to Lee's thrust. She felt her juices really leak out of her. Her thighs shook as her toes curled. She gripped her hand on Lee and Celes' thigh. She felt her nipples harden and her body shake hard.

Lee moaned as he started to pump harder and faster into Roman. He pulled a little more on the chain connected to Celes' nipples. He moaned again as he felt the room heat up. He grunted with each thrust. The room filled with both Roman and Celes' screams in a beautiful chorus.

Celes continued to scream with each thrust and each hip roll. She could feel the room heating up and a light shower of water over them. She looked down at Roman and Lee and her whole body started to tighten and shake harder. She panted and her body beaded with sweat. "I can't… I can't wait…." she screamed at them. "P-please." she screamed again and rolled her hips a little faster.

Lee growled as he thrust harder and faster. He finally felt his own orgasm fill him. He gripped Roman's hip tighter. "NOW!" he roared. He thrust a couple of times and his orgasm washed over him.

Roman screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed louder as her juices flooded out of her. Her voice cut out as she jerked hard with her orgasm.

Celes screamed as she allowed her orgasm in and then screamed again when her juices leaked out all over Roman and Lee. She screamed one more time when her body gave a jerk and then her voice cut out and she felt herself falling forward but Lee caught her before she could fall completely. She looked down at them panting. She gave a silent moan as her body jerked again. " _Holy shit."_ she sent them.

Lee chuckled as he laid Celes down on one side of him. He laid Roman on the other side of him. "That was awesome." He told them as he wrapped his arms around both of them. He played with each of the girls hair. Celes' hair was growing longer. Roman's hair had started to drag on the ground behind her. He moaned as he looked at both of them. "How is everyone feeling?" He asked still feeling them both jerk with the aftershock of their orgasm.

" _That made up for my week of no sex._ " Roman sent them as she wrapped an arm around Lee to Celes. " _Best way to welcome the room."_

Celes gave a silent giggle" _Damn straight it made up for a week of no sex, and the award goes to Lee Jordan today lady and gent."_ Celes sent them and snuggled closer to Lee. She waved a hand and opened the curtains and windows and gave a silent moan as the Hawaiian breeze hit them. " _I want to go swimming, are you two going to stay up here and nap?"_ she asked as her body gave yet another little jerk.

"I'm hungry and tired." Roman told them. She gently ran her fingers up and down Celes' upper arm. She slid her leg up Lee's leg and closed her eyes. She pressed closer to Lee and then looked up at him. "I want to create a room. I have been thinking about. Celes has a lagoon and I know I have my hut on the big island but I want a room here. I know I have my work room but a want a bath. Like a pool... a big pool. I'll show you my drawings later."

Lee kissed her forehead. "Okay, we will create your room when after your nap. He turned to Celes and kissed her. "After I feed Ro, I'll go with you. I miss your lagoon too."

Celes wiggled. "Okay." she whispered. She kissed him and then leaned up and over him and kissed Roman and then slid off the bed. With a wave of her hand she was dressed in a two piece swimsuit with a maxi skirt covering the bottom. She kept the chain belt of the day on and wiggled her fingers at them. "See you in a few minutes." she said and skipped out the room as her voice started to improve she started to hum. She went down to the kitchen and bounced to the fridge which had been switched out for a fridge of awesome a month or so back and pulled out a bowl of strawberries and then grabbed her li hing powder and poured it into a bowl got a knife and started cutting the tops off the strawberries and dipping them in the powder and eating them in one bite with little moans.

Lee walked into the kitchen with Roman. He sat her down at the island and walked uo behind Celes. "Celes you need to eat some real food. You bearly ate anything for breakfast." He scooped her up and sat her at the island with some of her strawberries and powder. "What do you two want to eat?" He asked.

Roman shrugged. "I'm open to suggestions." She said as she waved her hand and a set if what look like markers appeared. She took Celes' and and started drawing on it.

John walked into the kitchen. "This is really a great house." He said as he kissed Celes on the cheek.

"Isn't it though?" she beamed and looked at Lee. "I want chicken and beef teriyaki skewers on a bed of white rice with a salad and Pineapple dressing. And more strawberries after this!" she demanded and giggled as she finished the ones Lee let her keep. She looked at Roman and giggled. "Are you decorating me?" she asked her.

Roman giggled. "Just a little. I git the idea from Diamond. Except this is henna. I have all kinds of colors. Its one of the reasons I want a bath room. I'm going to fill it with bath oils and lots of flower peddles. So when I really decorate you it will be easier to come off." She told her. "Its going to be a bath like in Scorpion King. "I love those baths." She looked over at Lee. "I want what Celes ordered except I dont want the salad I want a mango and guava smoothie."

"You can have the smoothie after you eat and you are going ti eat a salad. You need some kind if greens." Lee tild her as he pulled more strawberries out.

John smiled as Roman pouted. He watched as she continued to decorate Celes' hand.

Celes giggled. "I like that idea, yes a room where its all about the bath sounds right for you." she said and kissed Roman's cheek. She watched Roman for a few mintues and what she was doing and then grinned over at John. "So by the way, I think you will pass your test. Youre ready now. We will have to go back to Britain next week so you can take it though." she said to him.

He gave a little groan as he looked at her. "Do we have to go back? Why cant we wait until after our vacation?"

Celes giggled. "Because, if you pass while we are out here then we will be able to have another person who can apparate about. And that day we are only going to be there for a few hours and then you and I can come back and go do something fun! Like… snorkeling or go up Hana road to the waterfall!" she said and wanted to bounce but didn't want to move and mess up Roman.

"Besides, Roman will be lossing her powers soon." Lee told him. "So it will be better if we had an extra person to apparate to help out."

"I can always connect with someone to use my powers. I wont be _completly_ powerless." Roman grumbled.

Celes sighed. "Thank you for that Lee, really it helped." She looked at John. "We are going because thats when the test is scheduled. It takes weeks to get an appointment at the Ministry and the only reason it went this quickly is because Kingsley is doing me a favor and pulling some strings. So we are going, end of discussion. Got it?" she said to him, for the first time since he had entered their lives she actually had to treat him with her Mama Bearness… it was odd but it felt right and she giggled a little.

John smiled at her. "Okay,"

"Mmm, Lee. Can I have my smoothie now? I mean this is the first time in a week that I'm keeping food down, and you and Celes did make a sandwich of me, _and_ you let Celes have her strawberries and li hing powder." Roman smiled as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Lee groaned. "Cant you wait until _after_ you eat?"

Roman pouted as she set her pens down and looked at him with her arms crossed.

Lee smiled as he got an idea. "Oka, you can have one only if you allow John to make it and if _he_ is willing to make it. Other than that you have to wait until after you eat."

John smiled and shrugged. "I guess I can do that. But be warned my smoothies are things of legend. Tabby used to say they were the best she'd ever had. And that's high praise." he winked.

Celes giggled. "What say you, Ro?" she asked her.

Roman made a strangled noise. She glared at Lee. She wanted to say no but the baby wanted a smoothie. She nodded. "Will you make me one?" She asked.

John smiled at her and nodded. She didn't need to suffer more than she already was. "I will make you one." he said to her and got up to start it.

Celes gave a little smile. " _That was masterful and a little mean."_ she sent Lee looking at her arm.

" _Yeah, well she needs to face that he is hers too. They really need to talk about what happened. If I know her crazy mind she is probably thinking that the Nogitsune was the one that made her mark him. Which is not the case."_ Lee told Celes.

Celes gave a little nod. " _That's probably exactly what shes thinking. Maybe we should orchestrate something soon?"_ she sent back to Lee as she kept looking at her arm and then smiled up at Roman. "This is so pretty, you should do my belly!" she said.

John finished the smoothie and brought it over to Roman. "And here it is, what you requested madam." he said holding it out giving a slight bow.

Roman smiled, "Thank you." She said as she took it. She turned to Celes. "I would love to decorate your belly."

Celes grinned. "Yay!" she said and gave John a smile. " _Kiss her on the cheek."_ she told him.

John looked at Celes for a minute and then nodded. "You're welcome." he said and kissed Roman on the cheek and then went back to his seat on the other side of Celes and kissed the top of her head.

Roman ignores the flutter in her stomach and hear. She fougjt against the blush that tried to stain her cheeks. "I, uh, I have a book with stencil until I can do things free hand... then again I think is a design book so I can do free hand." She drank her smoothie. She licked her lips free of the sugar that was added. She smiled as she looked at the smoothie and shrugged. "Not bad."

"I believe thats code for its good." Lee chuckled.

John chuckled. "Well I'm glad you like it." he said.

Celes giggled. "Can I try it?" she asked eyeing it. "It looks really yummy."

"Negative. Get your own." She told her but passed the drink to her anyways.

Celes gave a little squeal and sipped some and wiggled. "Oh thats yummy!" she said and handed it back.

John chuckled. "Just yummy?" he asked.

"Thats code for its really good or the best shes had." Lee told him.

John smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "So high praise?"

"Oh yes, the highest." she giggled and turned and kissed him.

Roman frowned as she took her smoothie away from Celes. "Thats mine. Get your own."

John chuckled and kissed Celes again. "I will make you one, that is if its alright with Lee."

Celes turned her big eyes on Lee. "Please." she asked him.

"Give me your strawberries and li hing." He smiled at her.

Celes giggled. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Jordan." she squinted and pushed them across to him.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her and put them away.

John got up and started to make Celes one.

Celes giggled and kicked her feet. "Isnt it nice to be home?" she sighed and looked at Roman.

Roman nodded as she finished. She waved her hand and the henna disappeared. She drank her smoothie and watched Lee cook. She smiled as she sent her magic self to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her hand slid down into his pants.

Lee hissed as he turned to her. "If you don't stop I'll take your smoothie away." He growled at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head as John came and gave her her smoothie she pulled on the front of his shirt and kissed him and then looked at Roman. "Are you being bad?" she asked her.

"No." He is just being mean." Roman pouted.

Lee snorted, "Keep this up and I will deal with you later."

Celes giggled. "Ooo punishment?" she shook her head and drank some of her smoothie and bounced in her seat a little. "So what are we doing after Harry and the kids get here?" she asked.

John smiled and gave a little shrug.

"Luau, of course. I scored some great honeymoon spots too. This time... Harry is forbidden to perform." She growled.

"Agreed!" Celes sang. "I want to dance this year, I think we could do a slow hula if you want." Celes said to her. "Oh! And I get to judge with you!" she squealed.

John gave a little look to them. "Why cant Harry dance?" he asked.

Lee chuckled. "Because last time he did a... kahiko and our judge was unable to judge fairly."

Roman whimpered as she thought about that day. "When does Harry get here?"

Celes giggled. "Soon, very soon you will have your wild Hawaiian warrior man." she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

John snorted from behind and then looked away when Celes gave him a look.

Roman frowned at him but ignored him. "We can dance to Pua 'Olena. I like that song." she told Celes.

"Yeah okay, you want we can work on it in the afternoon, or whenever. When are we doing this?" she asked and looked at Lee.

"Well I was thinking the beginning of August." Lee told her. "The family said they would be ready by then. And it gives the kids time to adjust to the time change when they get here and when they have to go back home."

"Sounds perfect." she said. "I'm excited." she sang and looked up at John. "What are you going to do?" she asked him.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

Lee chuckled. "I cook, Harry isn't allowed to perform, so you have to represent us." he told him.

"Oh no!." Roman said. "You cook _and_ perform. You skipped out last time so you have to perform too."

"Nope, John is going in my place." He told her.

"What if I can change your mind?" she said suggestively.

"Cheater!" he hissed.

"What? I'm just saying, you missled out last time and Its only fair that you perform too. I don't care if John performs but like I said you missed last time!"

"That is code for, she still wants me to briber her and get a show at the same time." lee told John. "Nope. John will perform for us."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You know Ro, if he doesn't perform at Luau we can get a private show…" she looked at him eyes heating up. "Naked… attached to us by those lovely chains." she said and looked back at Roman.

"Oh, I vote for that!" Roman said as she looked at Lee with heated eyes.

Lee groaned and looked at them both. "Horny pregnant women!"

Celes giggled and kissed Roman. " _I wouldn't complain if I were you, I just totally derailed her from bugging you about it for the next two months."_ she sent to Lee and ran her tongue over Roman's lips and moaned.

John watched them and shook his head.

" _And for that I will thank you… then again I wouldn't mind seeing how she would persuade me… but we both know her and she would come down to cheating and using her powers to convince me._ " Lee sent her. "Teasing she devils."

Roman giggled against Celes' lips. She opened for her and kissed her with a moan. She pulled back and sighed. "We still need to break in our room. We didn't get to do so last time." She pouted.

Celes nodded. "We so do, I have a lot to make up for having my little homesickness meltdown." she winced. "I'm still really sorry about that." she said. " _You know… I'm feeling kind of… not mean today. Maybe I'll show you each outfit for the next week."_

Lee chuckled as he made plates. " _I like your outfits. I wake up each morning wondering what kind of tease you are going to wear today. I enjoy the surprise."_ He set the plates down in front of Celes and Roman. "Do you want a plate?" he asked John.

John nodded. "I could eat." he said to him.

Celes giggled and shrugged. " _Wait till you see my other swimsuit."_ she teased him and started to eat giving a little moan and then Venelope kicked and she automatically reached out and grabbed Roman and John's hands and place them on her belly.

John's hand rested on top of Roman's and he could feel Venelope kicking through her hand. He looked down at them connected on Celes' belly.

Roman looked at John's hand on hers. They were so big. Well… all the boy's hands were bigger than hers but John's looked bigger. She looked at his forearms and then slid her hand from under John's. "That is Vinny kicking you. She will be doing that all throughout your pregnancy, silly goose." she told Celes and went back to eating.

Celes giggled. "I know that, she's been kicking for… two weeks… well where I could feel it. Dai was there the first time, we both cried. Its the part I live for, the first time you feel the baby move." she said with a dreamy look.

John rubbed her belly a little and suppressed a moan and then pulled his hand away when Lee slid him a plate.

Roman giggled and looked at her still flat stomach. "I don't know what I look forward to. Wait… I do know. I always look forward to finding out the gender and to talking to my child. I enjoy talking to each and every child." She smiled as she pressed a hand to her stomach.

Lee smiled at her, "I enjoy talking to them too. Not how you two are capable of doing but just talking to them." he made a plate and sat down to eat.

John chuckled. "Venelope is already a talker, and I'm starting to get whispers from the… other one even now." he said with a smile.

Roman's eyes snapped to him. "You can hear… without being connected? Wait… of course you could. Never mind."

"Your little ones whispered get louder when you or Lee talk." he said to her. "Likes you two the most."

Celes smiled. "Well that makes sense, they are the mommy and the daddy." she said to him. "I'm sure its the same with Venelope." she said.

John gave her a sheepish smile. "Actually, Venelope is the most talkative when she hears Damon…" he said.

"She is?" Damon asked as he popped in. He ran around to Celes and pressed his ear to her belly. "I'm here now." he said. "I can talk to her through our connection." he kissed Celes' belly.

Roman smiled down at him and shook her head. He looked so cute when he was excited. "Where were you?"

Damon smiled up at her. "I was at the Burrow. The twins were demanding my company."

Celes hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head. "They love you." she said to him and Venelope gave a little kick and she giggled. "Want some food?" she asked Damon turning back to her own.

Damon climbed up on a stool. "Hit me with a plate, Daddy Lee." he told him.

"Can you say please?" Lee asked him.

"Yes I can, can you?"

"You little brat!" he growled.

Roman laughed. "It was just a question."

"Damon, say please young man." Celes said without a second thought.

"Pleeease." He said. When Lee got up Damon smiled. "See, I told ya I could say please."

Lee squinted at him, "Little brat!"

Damon smiled and looked up at Celes. "While we are here, are we going to that burger place and get some more coke?" he asked.

Celes giggled and looked down at him. "Lee makes a damn good double cheese burger." she said out loud and continued to eat. " _But maybe we can sneak away at some point."_ she sent him privately.

He smiled brightly and bounced in his seat.

Roman shook her head. " _If you guys are going make sure he gets the sugar out of his system before coming home. Remember last time he jumped on Harry and pulled the hell out of his hair… which was funny but not funny."_ she told Celes.

" _I'll make sure to take him to the beach."_ she sent back and ate some of her rice. "Yummy, Lee… yummy, yummy food. I love having you around you're like a pregnant womans dream." she said to him.

Lee chuckled as he passed Damon a plate. He buried his face into her hair. "I know other ways to please a pregnant woman besides giving her food she craves." He whispered as he allowed his fingers trail down her back in a light caress.

Celes shivered. "I-I…" she didn't have a response, her body had instantly heated. "E-evil." she stuttered.

He chuckled and kissed her. "You enjoy it." He told her as he sat down and started in on her food. "Hey, you eat the salad." He told Roman whom was eating around it.

Roman pouted as she ate a fork full.

"That salad is just as yummy, Ro. And the dressing is sweet." Celes said nudging her as she finished hers and moved onto eating her beef kabob.

Roman frowned as she ate the salad since it was the only thing left on her plate. "Where is Harry when you need him?" she muttered.

Celes grinned. "He'll be here tonight." she said.

" _Hey guys, uh… bad news."_ Harry sent them in the group connection.

" _What?"_ Celes sent back to him and shut her eyes.

Roman frowned as she paused her movements.

" _What's up?"_ Lee asked.

" _I will be commuting back and forth until mid July, that's when Hermiones vacation starts and she wants our team to be out at the same time. So I get two weeks off in July and the following two weeks off in August. Until then I'm commuting when I'm needed. I should be there most of the time though. The muggle and wizard deaths have stopped in Britain."_ he sent to them.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at Roman. " _Stupid Hermione."_ she sent in the connection. " _We do something nice for Ron on Valentines day that she benefits from and this is how she repays us?"_

Harry sent a sigh. " _You know its not all Hermione, Celes."_

Celes closed her eyes. " _Yeah, I know."_

" _Well its a good thing we all came here last week to put up the shield."_ Lee told them all. " _You be careful mate."_

Roman pushed her plate away. "I lost my appetite." She told them and then walked out the kitchen. She hated that they weren't all together. It was a vacation and they were _supposed_ to be together." She walked outside and looked at the house. She walked to an open space and turned to look at the ocean. She crouched low and then laid on her stomach to measure and get a good view of the ocean.

Harry kneeled down behind Roman, he had actually been in transit when he's contacted them. "Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Roman looked up at him. "Hey, look at this." She said pulling him down to lay next to her. "How does that look?"

"Good, but for what?" he asked her looking out at the ocean.

"I'm going to put a bathroom here. Like in Scorpion King. Remember when he busted into the the sorcerer's' room and there was a big bath with flower petals in it? I just want a big bath, a chaise lounge, a big window that will open and allow the hawaiian breeze to filter in. It will be an open bath." She chuckled.

Harry rolled on his side and pushed come of her hair back. "I like that a lot, sounds like a room just for you." he said to her and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

She shrugged. "Well, I don't want it just for me, but it will. Kind of like how Celes has her loft in Hogsmeade. It's hers but anyone of us can go in there."

Harry nodded. "I like the idea, a lot. I can help you build it if you'd like. I'll be here more often than not." he said to her.

"You do know Hawaii is eleven hours behind London, right? By the time you get home we will most likely sleeping. Then you will be sleeping because you are on London's time…" She gave a sniff. "Harry, don't wear yourself out, okay? The more tired you are the more mistakes you are prone to make."

Harry gave a little sigh. "How about this, I will stay in mine and Cel's flat in London and come out on the weekends until my vacation starts. And I'm staying for at least the next couple of days here." he said to her.

Roman scooted closer to him and laid on her side as she looked up at him. "Okay." she told him. "Make sure you eat too." She told him. "If you want I can wake you up." She gave him a smile. "I know many ways to wake you up." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "I'd like that very, very much." he said and kissed her again. "Feel a little better?" he asked her.

"Yeah I feel a _little_ better." she told him. She sat up and dusted herself off. "Now help me make my bath." She told him and pulled on his hand.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, alright." he got up and kissed her again. "Did you draw pictures?" he asked her. "If you did show me those and we can go from there."

Roman smiled up at him, "I always have drawing." She told him as she pulled out a couple of drawings. "See, excet I think the bath should be bigger and longer." She told him.

"I like that." he said to her softly taking one of the drawings and looking closer. "Do you want it all to be flagstone? The sand flagstone? Like in the movie?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I think that will go well. Don't you? And the big window that will open up here." She widen her arms to take in the ocean view. "Then I will have sheer draperies to give a little privacy. But when the kids get here I'll put up a cloaking so that no one can see, so there will be privacy. But since its just us and we already have shield over the property there is no reason why it can't be open."

Harry nodded. "I agree, you want it made out of Koa wood?" he asked her as he started to stretch a little to prepare his body for the strain of the magic.

"Oh, you know me so well!" She giggled. She bounced on her toes and then hopped as she walked around him and then backed up so she could see it.

Harry looked at her. "You want to help, or is this a solo mission for me?" he asked her with a grin.

"You're a big strong man." She teased. "I'll help." She connected with him for more power.

Harry chuckled and popped his neck and took a deep breath and started to form the space to the way she wanted it. He went slow to make sure he got all the details she wanted right. He was particular about how he shaped the wood, the surface, the tub, and even added a little flagstone shelving system around the back part for her bath things. When he finished he stepped back and stood next to her. "Hows that?"

Roman gave a squeal and kissed him. "I love it! I can take it from here!" she kissed him again. She bounced on her toes and walked around the room adding a chase, drapery, towels, candle lanterns, and a set of oils. No bubble bath in her, only bath oils, and flower petals. She gave another squeal and climbed down into the empty bath. She rested her arms on the side and looked out to the ocean. "This is perfect!"

Harry chuckled. "Well I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad I could help." he said to her looking down at her.

Celes gave a shrill giggled and then slid to a stop when she saw the new bathhouse and Lee bumped into her. She smiled up at him and then saw Harry. "Oh! Harry!" She said and bounced over to him and hugged him and kissed him and then looked at the bathhouse. "Pretty!" she said.

"Come and look at this." Roman told her. "You will love the view!"

Lee smiled as he walked in looking around. "Nice, really nice." He chuckled. Still feeling playful he wrapped his arms around Harry and bit the side of his neck.

Harry gave a mock shiver and looked at Lee. "Oh Buttercup, I missed you too." he said and nipped at his ear.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "You two are totally sucking right now." she said and went over and crawled down into the empty tub and then looked and grinned. "Amazing."

Roman shook her head. "Why do they do that to us?" She asked.

Celes giggled and looked up at them. "Because they are barbarians." she said and then turned and pressed herself into Roman and kissed her with a moan. "But we can play that game too." she whispered and then kissed her deeper and dipped her tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around her. "You taste so good." She moaned as she slid her down to her ass and pressed her closer to her.

Lee groaned. "She devils." he hissed at them. "That's okay, I rocked both their worlds at the same time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Celes gave a little moan. "He…" she wanted to say cheated but she liked it too much to call it that. "Actually did…" she shivered as she thought about it finding it hard to concentrate.

Roman whimpered as she thought about it. "He and Celes made a Roman sandwhich."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he said looked at them. "Well I want a Roman sandwich." he said giving the girls heated looks.

Celes shivered and kissed Roman once more and crawled out of the bathtub. "I need to go cool off." she moaned and started towards her lagoon stripping off her maxi skirt as she went to reveal the bottoms of her green bikini.

Lee moaned, "Celes, get back here so I can ravish you." He growled as he followed her.

Roman giggled then whimpered when she looked up at Harry. "It wasn't fair. My voice is just now becoming normal."

Harry jumped down into the tub and lifted Roman up a little in his arms and kissed her. "You know, there are other ways I can make you lose your voice. Remember last time we were here when I tied you to the bed?" he asked her and kissed down her neck.

Roman shivered. "You didn't tie me to the bed… wait… you did tie me to the bed." She shivered again. "You became a jungle man." she said her voice sounding husky. "You even tried to have me in front of the family… given you were drunk."

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down the sides of her body. "Yes well, that was all Celes. All I did was drink the juice she made for Lee and I. And if she does it again… well I'll probably do the same. So ready to see me dance again?" he asked her.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no." She told him. "You are not going to Magic Mike the Luau. You are forbidden to perform this time. Celes and I made that rule. John is going to represent you and Lee." She told him.

Harry chuckled. "Well then I guess I have to have a conversation with John then." he said kissing her.

Roman moaned against his lips. "No cheating." She said. "Celes and I are judging." she told him.

Harry place his hand on his heart. "You wound me, you think I would cheat." he shook his head sadly. "Oh but its going to be harder to bribe this time, the two of you are harder to negotiate with." he said.

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes, yes we are. And I know you, you are like my own creation. My own little monster that cheats." She poked his nose. "Oh, yes, I'm onto you."

Harry gave an innocent smile. "I know not what you speak of." he said mimicking Roman's famous words. He kissed her nose and then got out of the bathtub and looked down at her. "Spend the afternoon with me, I've missed you. You were locked away in your room all week but it appears as though you are feeling much better." he said to her offering his hand.

Roman held onto his hand and squealed when he pulled her out the tub. "The baby didn't like anything I ate. A little stubborn, if you ask me. I have no idea where it gets it from."

Harry placed his hand with hers. "Neither do I." he said sarcastically and started to pull her towards the beach.

"Hey!" She chuckled and hit his arm. She pulled on his hair and ran towards the ocean.

"Why you little!" he yelled out and followed her at a run. When they got to the shoreline he caught her and swung her around in a circle laughing. "Little tease." he growled at her and nipped her ear and set her down watching her stumbled a little dizzy from the spin.

Roman giggled as she got her balance and smiled at him. "Me a tease? I know not what you speak of." She said as she pulled off her tank top and threw it at him. "Be careful when you get into the water. There might be some crabs waiting to pinch your naughty bits." she teased and ran into the ocean.

Harry growled and pulled off his own shirt dropping it on top of her tank top and then following her into the water. He got to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her with a moan. "No crab is going to stop me from having you today." he growled at her and moaned as he kissed her again tasting fruit and salt of the ocean on her lips.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, does this mean, I get to take a crab home as pet this time?" she teased.

Harry shook his head his face still close to hers. "No, thats not what that means." he said and trailed his hands down and pulled her up with her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her again.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed closer to him. "What if I can convince you that it won't get out and attack you, then can I have one as a pet?" she asked as she kissed down his neck.

Harry growled a little and dropped his head to one side. "Woman, there are few things I won't say yes to, that is one of them. The crabs seek me out. No pets." he said and nuzzled her neck and nipped at it as the wave made them rock a little. He breathed her in and then sucked on her neck. "Okay, I need to have you now." he moaned.

Roman giggled, "Take me, I'm yours." she whispered and kissed him again.

Harry moaned and reached down and opened up his short and then lifted Roman a little and lowered her onto him. He moaned and shut his eyes and kissed her neck and started to move her up and down on top of him.

She moaned loudly as she locked her ankles around him. She helped pulled him into her as she pressed her breast into his chest. She leaned her head back as she held on tightly to him. Excitement shot into her stomach as she moaned again.

Harry moaned and kissed her exposed neck and gripped her thighs a little tighter and moved her a little faster on him. He kissed down her neck to her collarbones and then played with her nipples with his tongue. He moaned and pulled gently on one of her piercings and then licked the nipple to soothe it. He kissed around her breasts and then back up to her mouth and moaned as her started to pull her down a little harder with the speed.

Roman moaned louder as she held tighter to him and rocked her hips faster. She sucked on his tongue and moaned against his mouth. She kissed his chin down to his neck and scraped her teeth against it. She sucked on his neck and moaned. She pulled harder onto his hair as she rocked her hips faster and felt her orgasm fill her.

Harry grunted each time she came back down on him. He could fill her tightening and moaned louder into her ear. He licked down to her neck and bit into it lightly and then a little harder with a growl as his orgams trickled up his spine. He panted a little and pulled back and looked at her and kissed her hard on the mouth and sucked on her bottom lip and then pulled on it with his teeth.

She shivered and felt her body tighten with the need of her release. "Harry…" she moaned. "I'm gonna…" she moaned again and gave a whimper. "Please…"

Harry moaned and nodded he buried his face in Roman's neck and nodded again as if to tell her now and let his orgasm wash over her just as he felt hers hit her.

Roman moaned loudly as she shook and held Harry closer to her. She moaned again and pressed her face into his neck. She took in his scent and pressed her lips to his neck. "Hawaii seems to bring out your scent more." she told him. "I love it."

Harry chuckled. "I like it too, Hawaii always feels good. We belong here, together. All of us do. We have homes all over the place this is our true home I think. Besides the one in our hearts which is each other." he said and kissed her as he started out of the water to be on solid ground to apparate them back to the house to their room. He rubbed her back. "Tired?" he asked her.

She sighed and pressed her nose to his neck. "Yeah." She nipped his neck and closed her eyes. "I am."

Harry nodded and chuckled a little and apparated them to their bedroom. Once there he peeled off the rest of their cloths and dried them and then placed Roman in the bed and crawled in with her. "Lets nap, I got up entirely too early, and I know you haven't been sleeping well."

She pulled the sheet over them and curled against Harry. "I love you Koa." She told him as she pressed her fingers to his lips.

Harry kissed her fingers and then pulled her hand away to hold it. "I love you too, Ku'uipo." he whispered as he felt her drift off into sleep.

Celes stepped out of the shower and got herself dressed and hair braided in record time. She gave a little squeal as she headed to a part of the house she wanted to put her and John's room in. She stood at the end of a hall and with her magic she started to build a spiral staircase made of Koa wood going up into the new part of the house. She continued with that and went up the stairs that led into the round room which was all koa wood and a huge window facing the ocean. She finished with the bedroom part and added a large four poster bed in a dark stain of koa wood with a white bedspread with a Hawaiian Ti leaf pattern on the edges. Besides the bed there was only two nightstands and a large chair in the corner by the window with a tv situated so that there could be movie watching there. She looked around the round room and nodded then she went over to a wall that wasn't a window and with her magic made another set of spiral staircase that went up into another round room, this one was completely open. It was like on giant window. She created a tub that sank into the ground a stalled shower and then used her magic to make curtains cover the windows so they had the option to be open or shut. She also set up a cloak around the room so no one could see into it from the outside. She gave a little smile and walked back down the stairs into the room and sat herself up on the bed with a little satisfied noise and giggled. She waved her hand and a green rug appeared on the floor and then she felt like it was finished. It was minimal and simple but it worked and could be added to as they pleased. She laid back on the bed and hummed to herself. She sat back up with a little sigh and giggled again then she jumped off the bed and headed back down the stairs as she made it to the bottom of them she jumped off the last two and gave yet another little giggle. She started to head out to find John so she could show him the room. She continued to hum as she came to the main staircase in the house and started down them.

"I made the kabobs for luau last time. I'm not sure if I want to do that this time." Lee told John. He was telling him about what he had made and learned to make the last time they were there in Hawaii.

John nodded, "Well, you can always make hawaiian burgers this time. Burgers, kabobs, to choose from, and whatever else."

Lee nodded, "Ro makes macaroni salad, its pretty good, Celes also makes the desserts… well besides the fruit salad. Oh and Ro's marshmallow kabobs."

John chuckled, "She really does like her sweets, don't she?"

"Don't get me started on that." Lee groaned.

"Hey, since I discovered her hyperness I've been pretty good at keeping that under control." she winced though. "Although last time we were in Hawaii I got a little… hyper off eating way too much fruit and promised her a five day sugar high." Celes smiled at them. "Hello boys."

"Please don't go through with that promise. Hopefully she forgot about it." Lee told her.

John chuckled, "A five day sugar high?" he asked as he kissed Celes' cheek.

Celes nodded. "Uh… was it third year, when she got hurt she asked for it the first time? I think so." she said and shrugged. "And ever since then whenever she remembers it she reminds me I owe it to her. Last time we were in Hawaii it nearly happened. Albus is my sugar baby and I was pregnant with him at the time." she shrugged and got up on a stool. She smiled at John. "I have something to show you." she said.

John smiled at her, "Oh yeah, what is that?" he asked her.

Celes gave a coy little smile and slid off the stool and offered her hand. "I guess you'll have to come and see." she said to him.

"I guess I'll have to go and see I'll be back." he told Lee. He took Celes' hand and kissed it. "Lead the way, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes giggled and led him back out the kitchen and up the stairs and to the new spiral one. She led him up the stairs and came up into the room and stood at the top of the stairs while she waited for him although he could already see most of the room because he was so tall from the stairs.

John looked around as he finished climbing the stairs. "Nice." He said taking in the room. "Very nice." He walked over to the bed and waved a hand. The bead spread changed to a white and light blue color, "You like?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, I do." she grinned. "I left it simple so that we could personalize it the way we want it. She pointed to the spiral staircase off to the side of the room. "Those go up to the bathroom." she said and waved her hand changing the carpets color to the same blue in the bedspread.

John toed the carpet. "Sofe, I like it." He smiled. He climbed the stairs three at a time and chuckled as he looked at the bathroom. "Nice… Really nice! Matter of fact I love it!"

Celes smiled as she got to the top and nodded. "Its completely private, it has the illusion that its not because its so open, but I put a cloak around it." she waved her hand and changed the curtains to a light blue gauzey material and then waved her hand again and they opened to show the setting sun over the ocean.

He walked over to the windows and looked out into the ocean. "I love it." He smiled at her. "I really love it." he kissed her.

Celes smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you love it. I know how much you love having windows and openness and I just loved the idea of having a panoramic view so I did this. I was going to do it for the bedroom too but… the window in it is huge and faces the direction of the ocean I thought that would be enough." she shrugged and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled, "Yes, its the Hawaiian blood in me. I love the openness." he kissed her again. "Don't you love it? Even when we are in the mountains I still love it."

Celes nodded. "I do love it, why do you think our room in Hogsmeade has an entire wall that is just windows? That was not just you." she said poking his nose. "I like to be outside or as close to as I can get when I'm here. The house should always be open unless its raining… oh and when it rains." she said and looked around eyes dancing. "That will be so cool."

"I love it here too. It's home." He picked her up and kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "Home is where your heart is." she whispered. "You want to break in our room or go back downstairs?" she asked him.

He chuckled as he kissed her. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed him then wiggled down to stand and pulled his hands to her belly and looked up at him. "I want to break in the room." she said softly and led his hands down to the bottom of her little belly and shut her eyes.

"How about we try the tub this time?" He asked her as he kissed her nose. He gave a moan as he rubbed her little belly.

Celes nodded. "Yes, lets do that." she said and stepped a little closer and gave a little moan as his hands went down under her little belly and brushed over her pelvic bone.

John moaned again. "You are supposed to draw the bath." he told her and kissed her again.

Celes moaned and nodded. "Right, I knew that." she said and waved her hand and the bathtub turned on and started to fill. "You want anything in it?" she asked and ran her hands over his chest.

"Just me and you." He told her as he kissed her. He pulled off her tank top and then pulled of his shirt. He knelt down and pulled down her maxi skirt and kissed her small belly. "Beautiful." he whispered. "You are so beautiful. Not just physically but everything about you."

Celes looked down at him and ran her hands through his hair. She shivered and her body filled with excitement. "Thank you." she whispered and ran her hands down to his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

He kissed her belly and wrapped his arms around her and press his cheek to her little belly. He sighed as he rubbed her lower back and felt Venelope give a little kick. "My baby." He looked up at Celes and smiled. "I'm going to be able to raise Venelope a second time, except I will be able to hold her as a baby and have you to raise her. Thank you for having my first child out of many."

Celes looked down at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "You're welcome." she whispered. "You know you're going to be a fantastic father, right?"

"And you are already an amazing mother." He kissed her little belly and stood up. he scooped her up and then stepped into the tub with her. "And you are so soft too!" He moaned as he sat her on his lap. "How do you keep your skin so soft?"

Celes turned in his lap and kissed his chin and lips. "Its my soup, I make it myself." she said and kissed along his jawline and up to his ear and sucked on the lobe.

John chuckled as he tilted his head so that she could get to his ear more easily. "I like it." he told her. You are so soft like a flower petal." he moaned. He rubbed her back and pressed her closer to him.

Celes moaned and sucked on his lobe a little more and then licked the crook behind it and down his neck. At the base she sucked a little on it and moaned. "I use this oil, it softens the skin without making it greasy." she whispered. She moved up a little and rubbed herself against his chest.

He moaned as he lifted her up and slid into her. he kissed her neck and then held her tightly. "I love you, Ko'u Manawa Apu." He moaned as he slowly lifted her up and down on him. He kissed up her neck and sucked on her earlobe.

Celes moaned and dropped her head off to one side for him and shut her eyes. She ran her hands up and over his shoulders and then over his neck and turned her head and kissed him. She moved on him giving a little moan each time she came down.

John moaned as he kissed her. He sucked on her tongue and then nipped on her bottom lip. She sucked on it and kissed down her chin. He kissed the bottom of his chin. He moaned as he kissed down her neck and wrapped his magic around them. He held her tighter and moaned. He loved the way she felt against him and how tiny she was.

Celes dropped her head back a little and moaned a little louder. She loved how it felt to be wrapped in him completely, she loved how when they were together there was no one else. She wrapped her own magic around him to get closer to him still and started to move a little faster as her body throbbed and shook with desire.

He moaned louder as he held her. He pressed his magic closer to her. Wanted to be a close to her as possible. He needed to touch her soul with his. He moaned louder and shivered with his desire.

Celes panted a little and pressed her forehead to his as she continued her their pace. She closed her eyes and opened herself to him. She merged with him and they became one in that moment. She moaned a little louder still and kissed him keeping her forehead pressed to his. "Mine." she whispered. "I love you."

John moaned as he held her tightly in his arms. "Mine." he told her. he kissed her neck and then kissed her. He sucked on her lip and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and shivered again. "I love you, Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she felt his words in her soul. She kissed him again and quickened her pace again as the orgams started to fill her slowly. She moaned a little louder again and kissed down his neck and back up to his lips and kept moving up and down on him and looked him in the eyes. "My, Kipona Aloha." she whispered and gripped his shoulders tighter.

He moaned as he kissed her again. "Yes." he moaned. He kissed down to her neck to her collarbone. He moaned again and then bent her backwards. He scraped his teeth down to her breast and licked her nipple.

Celes gave a little shriek and pressed her breast closer to him and shut her eyes tighter. She moved a little faster on him and then opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt more of her magic fill the room and the water around them started to move with them. She moaned louder and rode him just a little harder.

John moaned as he felt the water bubble around them. He panted as he thrust harder into her. He gripped her hips tighter and thrust faster into her. He gave a growl and started to thrust harder and faster. He lifted her up with each thrust and pulled her closer to him as he nipped her neck. He slid a hand down and rubbed against her clit ring.

Celes gave a little scream and her body shook with an orgasm. She kept moving on top of him though and gave little shrieks as her next orgasm started to work in her and the one she was still on was vibrating through her body. She shivered and felt herself tigtening and shrieked again running her hands through his hair and kissing his neck she nipped it a little.

It was strange how fast Kama took over. He changed their position so that He was on his knees and holding Celes. he thrust harder and faster into her. The water sloshed around them onto the floor. He growled as he kissed down her neck and bent her backwards. Licked her nipples and then pulled on it with his teeth. "Damn woman!" he growled.

Celes would have laughed but instead she just gave a little scream and looked up at Kama. She smiled and leaned back up and kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth exploring it. She held onto him tightly and rode him fast and hard her body tightened. She pulled back and looked at him again but this time she wasn't Celes. "Kamapua'a." she whispered and continued to ride him giving a little growl.

He laughed as he stood up and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he explored every part of her mouth. He stepped out the tub. "I'm going to show you how a sex god really has sex." he told her and sucked onto her neck. He popped them down to their room and tossed her onto the bed. He gave a growled as he crawled onto the bed and pulled her down by her ankles. He spread her legs and moaned at the beautiful sight of her. He leaned down and slowly licked up her clit. He used the tip of her tongue and tickled it.

She gave a little jerk and a moan and buried her hands in his hair. "Oh God!" she shrieked and rolled her hips pulling his hair a little and she shut her eyes and rolled back on her head pressed her heels into the bed.

He chuckled darkly and then slid his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He moaned at her tasted as he lifted her hips and pressed his mouth into her. He thrust his tongue in and out of her and used his thumb to stimulate her clit. He growled against her and and licked back up to her clit.

She started to give little screams and tried to roll her hips. She looked at him and rolled her body. She pressed closer to him and kept up her little screams. "God… please." she panted and grabbed for his head again as she started to feel the desperate need for more. "More… more" she shrieked.

Kama obliged her. He sucked on her clit and licked down to her core. He thrust in and out of her again as he growled against her again. He rubbed her clit faster and moaned against her. he then chuckled and rolled her onto her side. He went lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder as he went back to licking her clit. He sent his magic self into her stabbed his tongue against her g spot.

Celes started to scream out her moans, it was a high pitched scream. She grabbed his head again and then felt anotherr orgams wash over her. She gave a high pitched scream and her body tightened and she felt her juices leak from her and down her legs. He kept going though and she was already working to another when the one that hit ended.

He chuckled as her next orgasm rocked her hard. He licked her her and then licked the insides of her thighs, cleaning her as he licked his lips. "You really do taste good." He told her. He licked up to her bellybutton and dipped his tongue into her a couple of times. The he licked up to her breast and licked each nipples. He pulled on them with his teeth and chuckled as he watched her.

Celes gave a little growl and looked down at him as her body shivered with the effect of him pulling on her nipple rings shots of pleasure ran through her body and she rolled her hips a little. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled on it with a growl to get him closer to her. She wanted to bite ever part of his body she could reach. She tugged on his hair again.

He laughed as he leaned up and kissed her. he moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and dominated her mouth. He pulled back and sat back onto his heels. "You got to feel the ways of making love, now you get to feel me. What position shall we bend you into?" he asked as she reached down for her. He lifted her legs and rested them over each of his shoulders. He kissed each of her ankles and thrust hard into her. He moan as he scraped his teeth against her calves. He leaned over her so that she was nearly bent in half. He thrust into her hard and fast.

Celes started to scream with each thrust incapable of doing anything except feeling what he was doing to her and feeling herself leaking all over the place. She pushed her hand up and pushed against the headboard of their bed and continued to scream out her moans, each time she screamed it came out a little hoarser. She could her next orgams already tightening her body and with very little warning she came again.

Kama moaned as he felt her tightness. He rolled her onto her side and lifted a leg onto his shoulder and entered that way. He moaned against as he leaned his head back and enjoyed the feeling of her. He leane kissed each of her toes and kissed her instep. He reached down and played with her nipples, rolling them between this finger and thumb and then pulling on them every now and again.

Celes kept letting out hoarse screams with each thrust he made and arched her body when he started to play with her nipples. He was not just having sex with her, he was having his way with her. He was fucking her brains out, with that thought she gave a hoarse growl and shut her eyes as she felt her body tighten yet again. She was going to come again. She bit her lip hard as her body rocked with yet another orgasm.

Kama moaned again and flipped Celes over onto her hands and knees. He laid half under her and thrust into her. He moaned as he lifted her hips up and down on him. He snaked his hand around and played with her clit ring as he other hand rubbed her back. He growled and moaned louder as he finally felt his orgasm shiver up his spine. He was going to give her a few more before he satisfied himself.

Celes could only give silent moans as she rolled her hips a little or as much as she could manage. Her entire body was one giant g-spot, it didn't matter where he was touching her now, she felt arousal in it. She wanted to make more noise but her throat protested against it. She bit her lip again as yet another orgasm slammed into her. She was starting to get tired which just made her even more determined to keep up. She felt her body tighten and also felt the sweat all over it.

He moaned and leaned her up to sit on him. From underneath of her he thrust into her. He kissed down the back of her neck as he cupped her breast and tweaked her nipples. A hand slid down to her clit and rubbed at it. He grunted with each thrust and bit her shoulder. He sucked on the side of neck and nipped it. He loved her smallness. She fit so perfectly against him. She was so light that he could pick her up anyway he wanted and do as he pleased. He moaned against her neck and nipped her earlobe.

Celes leaned back against his chest and arched her back a little and gripped his thighs and leaned back a little further to look up at him. She was bent in a way that she could reach his chin. She kissed it then moved her head over to rest on his shoulder and kept up pace with him. She tightened her grip on his thighs as she felt yet another orgams coming on. She wanted to hold it back but her body refused to allow it and she came again this time gushing out juices she didn't even know she still had.

Kama pumped a few more times then allowed his orgasm to wash over him. He moaned as he held her tightly to his front. When he calmed down he gently laid her down onto her stomach and then onto her side. He leaned up as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He moaned into her ear. "How did you like that?" he asked her as he kissed her jaw. His fingers gently caressed her little baby belly.

Celes closed her eyes and gave a silent moan as her body jerked. " _That was amazing, I think you actually wore me out."_ she sent to him and trailed her hand down to play with his.

He chuckled, "You _think_ I wore you out? I believe I _did_ wear you out." He kissed her cheek and then rolled her onto her back. He gently kissed up and down her neck sending little warmth of his magic to heal her throat. He looked down at her and then looked at some of the bruises. He kissed some of them to heal them and kept some of them as his mark on her.

Celes watched him and an amazing thought struck her. "You're a healer too." she said softly. She gave a little yawn. "I love that I learn new things about you." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Yes, but not a good one like you are. Just enough to heal little things… unless it has something to do with your womb." He kissed back up to her neck. He kissed her and watched her. "You look really tired." He smiled.

Celes gave him a tired smile and nodded. "I am really tired, you're amazing." she said and shut her eyes again and gave a little sigh and reached out for him and grabbed his arm. "I love you." she whispered and fell asleep.

Kama smiled as he kissed her and pulled a sheet over her. "Love you too, Ko'u Manawa Apu." he whispered. He slipped out the bed and went up to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned up their mess and quickly showered. When he was dressed he came back down and smiled at her. He kissed her again and then left their room. he whistled as he went down to the kitchen he made a big platter of fruit. He grabbed a few bottles of water and set them onto the counter. He looked in the refrigerator of awesome and tried to think of other things that Celes would like.

Roman groaned as she walked into the kitchen rubbed her shoulders. She felt a little achy but hungry too. She paused when she saw Kama in the refrigerator. She sat at the island and waited for him to move. "You seem happy." he told him.

Kama turned and smiled at Roman. "I am pretty happy, Ro. Thank you for noticing. Could you help me pick some food to take to Celes?" he asked her.

"Strawberries. She loves them. She is craving jerky, li hing powder too." She told him.

He nodded and pulled out strawberries and then went on the search for the powder and jerky. He looked at Roman, "How are you, Ms. Roman?" he asked her as he hunted.

She shrugged. "Doing good… better actually. Thank you for helping me with the morning, night sickness crap."

He nodded. "Anytime, I'd do anything to make sure you're happy and healthy and feeling good." he shrugged.

Roman nodded. "Hey, uh, look. About the markings… I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know that… it wasn't your plan." She told him. "And I haven't been a very good… mate. So I'm sorry."

Kama sighed and stopped his search and walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. He didn't touch her but he looked at her. "Our magic… its suppose to bring us closer to the people that we care about. I care about you, and even though you won't admit it you care for me. These marks," he made them appear and ran a finger over them. "They just bring us closer. And they prove that you do have feelings for me." he said to her. "Don't ever apologize for them again. Yes they were not a planned action but I have them now and its done, and its okay."

She nodded as she stood up. "Maybe, but I haven't been a good mate… I do like you and I do care for you." She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She pulled out some fruit for her and Harry. "I just…" She shrugged. "I don't know know."

Kama sighed. "You do know, you're afraid. Thats okay though, I'll be here when you decide to take the leap." he said to her.

"Its not that kind afraid." She told him. "Not what you're thinking anyways." She warmed up some of the food Lee had made earlier.

"Okay, then what kind of afraid is it. Tell me and I will try to help you." he said to her.

Roman gave a humorless chuckle, "Sorry, there is no helping this until you are marked with Celes' markings." She told him.

Kama looked down at her marks and made them disappear and looked back at Roman. "If she knew how to do that, she would have before you." he said to Roman.

"I'm sure she would." She whispered. She placed the food and fruit on a tray and then pulled out some juice. "Well, I hope you have a good evening." She picked up the tray and turned to leave.

Kama got up and placed himself in front of her and looked down at her. "I need to apologize for my actions that day too. I'm sorry I pushed you, I'm sorry I caused you all hurt." he said to her softly looking down at her.

She nodded, "It's okay… you helped me finally step back and looked at what was going on in the house. It was because of you that I was able to see what's going on."

He nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Still, I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed her forehead again and then moved out of her way.

Roman shivered a little and then walked past him. She looked in on Lee and found him sleeping then she went back to her room she shared with Harry. "I bring substance of life." She smiled and set the tray down. "This is what Lee made earlier. And fruit and juice for me… I brought you water if you didn't want juice."

Harry chuckled and sat up. "I can drink juice, or water whichever you want me to have." he yawned still worn out but too hungry to sleep more. "Hit me with that food, Mama Ro." he said.

"Do you want me to feed you or do you want to feed yourself?" she asked and sat in front of him wit the try on her lap.

"I can feed myself, I pose the same question to you." he said to her with a little smile.

"You should feed yourself first then feed me. I already ate earlier… twice. You have yet to have your second meal." she smiled as she drank her juice.

Harry sighed and picked up one of the meat skewers and ate a little. "Do not tell Lee I ate without making sure you did first. He will not like that." he said to her with a chuckle.

Roman chuckled, "I promise."

"Feels like an early night in the house, Celes is asleep already, Lee is too from my sweep with my senses its just us and John awake now." he said to her and licked some sauce off his lips as he picked up a chunk of pineapple and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, all the excitement can do that. Besides my days are mixed up. Due to my week shut into my room I was up all night with night sickness… and then slept during the day. so that makes it morning here that i'm away and night in London." She nodded to the clock on the nightstand.

"So you'll be able to go back to sleep after we eat?" he asked and gave a yawn and a sheepish grin. He ate some more food and leaned back a little.

Roman smiled as she ate some of the fruit. "Yeah, Its only early evening." She told him. She sucked on a mango and then licked her lips when she ate it.

Harry gave a little moan as he watched her. "God, why do you do that?" he asked and kissed her.

She moaned and kissed her. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "I didn't lick my lips."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes you did." he moaned and kissed her again.

She giggled. "Maybe just a little." she set the tray aside. "You going to feed me so that I can lick my lips more?" she giggled as she laid back down and picked up a pineapple and sucked on it.

Harry moaned as he watched her and leaned down and took the pineapple piece from her with his mouth. Then he picked up a piece of mango and laid down next to her. He picked up some more pieces of fruit and placed them in a line down his chest and abs. "Your plate is ready." he said looking at her.

She giggled and sat up. She licked the bottom of he abs up to the first pice. She ate it and licked up to the next piece. She moaned as she ate it and then liced up his chest to the next one. She bit it and slid it up his chest to his neck and to his lips.

Harry opened his mouth with a moan and touched the piece of fruit with his tongue and then took it from her and ate it, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth with a loud moan. He brought his other hand up into her hair and explored her mouth enjoying the mingling taste of fruit there.

Roman moaned as she shivered. She sucked onto his tongue and then pulled off her robe. "You are so…" she moaned as she kissed him again. "You are so…" She moaned and straddled his hips. "Why do I dig you?" She giggled. "Evil man."

Harry chuckled and ran a hand up her in between her breasts with a moan. They were swollen with her pregnancy and he ran a hand down over one and tweaked the sensitive nipple. He trailed the hand down to her hip and then grabbed her other hip and lifted her and lowered her onto him. "You dig me because I can make you feel good." he said gruffly as he thrust into her lifting her up a little with his hips.

ROman moaned loudly as she leaned over him. She planted her hands on the bed next to him and rolled her hips. "You do make me feel good." She moaned and shivered. She kissed down his neck and nipped it.

Harry moaned and rolled back on his head and then brought her back up to his face and kissed her and then down her neck. He started to pump a little faster and harder into her gripping her hips tighter. He loved how Roman felt, how she just filled his senses when they were together. He could barely keep his hands off of her. He ran his hands up the sides of her body and moaned. He kissed her again and moaned into her mouth.

Roman moaned against this mouth as her moans grew higher in pitch. She rode him faster and harder. She kissed against his neck and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. She shivered as she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled on it a little. She loved the way he felt and how he touched her. She did like how he made her feel. She loved that they all stuck to each other, all four of them. She had a special bond with each of them. Celes was her soulmate, Lee was her first love, and Harry was her partner. She moaned louder.

Harry moaned and sat up a little and kissed her again and then down her chin and neck. He brought his hands back down to her hips and started to help moving faster and harder and slid one of his hands between them and started to play with her clit and moaned a little louder against his lips.

She gave little screams as she felt excitement shoot into her stomach. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around him and rode him just as fast and hard. With each thrust her moans grew louder into screams. Her thighs quivered as she felt her juices leaked out of her. She wanted to get away from his fingers but wanted more. She pulled on his hair as she felt her orgasm fill her body. "Harry…" she moaned. "Oh, God… Harry."

Harry could feel her start to tighten, he stopped his hand and kissed her again. "A little longer." he moaned and continued to pump into her. He felt his orgsm trikle up his spine and moaned and kissed down her neck and started to grunt with each thrust. "Ro…" he moaned and looked at her and started his hand again.

Roman squealed and his hair. She kissed him and then screamed into his mouth as her orgasm washed over her. She shook hard and fell limp against him.

Harry found release with her and growled as he came. He pumped into her few more pumps and then fell back on the bed limp. He held Roman close and then rolled them onto their sides and looked at her pushing her hair back from her face. He panted and gave a yawn. "I love you." he said to her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too." She moaned. She wrapped a leg around him and held him as she snaked her arms around his chest and pressed her ear to his chest. She sighed as she heard his heartbeat. "Why do you do this to me? Make me feel so good?" She yawn as she closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled and yawned again. "Its my job. Making you and Celes happy and feel good is just one of many duties I have." he yawned yet again and shut his eyes. "Its what I live for." he chuckled.

"You do a good job." She sighed and saw the sunlight die down. She shivered and closed her eyes and fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry fell asleep shortly after her, not finding it hard to sleep when she was peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

Roman woke early the next morning. Given that it was the evening in London it was early morning in Hawaii. She smiled as she looked up at Harry and played with his lips. "Koa." She whispered. "Koa, do you want to go swimming?" she whispered and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around him and and rained kissed down his neck and all over his chest.

Harry moaned and opened his eyes and looked at her. "I suppose I could do that." he said he laughed. "Its good to be back and be able to do that." he rubbed her back.

She squealed and giggled as she bounced over him and out the bed. She pulled open a drawer and went through some of his shirts until she found the one that she used to swim in. She pulled it on and giggled. She went back to the bed and pulled on his hand. "Come on Koa. Up, get up!" she said and pulled the blanket off him. "Oh, my. You are up." she giggled.

Harry shook his head and got up and stretched. "Thats morning." he said and went over and grabbed some shorts and pulled them on. He looked at her and then scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Lets go Ku'uipo." he said and chuckled.

She squealed as she held tight to the side of his shorts and kicked her feet. She pulled harder on his shorts. "Down, caveman, down." she demanded.

"Nope, not a chance." he said as he went down the main staircase and carried her into the kitchen expecting to see Celes and Lee there already but found Lee and John there instead.

Lee looked up and smiled. "Starting up your daily swim tradition?" Lee asked.

Roman smacked Harry on the ass. "Turn me around at least, I want to say good morning!"

Harry chuckled and put her down. "Go say your good mornings, woman." he said and kissed her nose.

John chuckled. "Morning swims?" he asked.

Lee chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed her. "Yeah, they started that when we in Hawaii the last time. It started out as a way to help Harry and Lohi'au meditate." Lee told him. He kissed Roman again as she demanded his attention by kissing down his neck and nipping.

Roman giggled as she wrapped around him like a little monkey. "Where is Celes?"

"I was wondering the same, shes usually the first one up." Harry said watching Roman and Lee and then looking at John. "She was with you last night, what'd you to her?"

John smiled. "Kama did." He told him.

Roman broke her kiss from Lee and Looked at John. "So that is why Kama was up when I came to get food." She shook her head and then kissed Lee and slid down his body. "I would have though Lee would be the one to knock her out after sex." She shrugged, "Go figure, a sex god would do it." She walked over to Harry.

John chuckled. "Well I think its more than just the sex." he said trying to sugar coat it a bit.

Harry chuckled. "I dont think you get it, Celes doesn't sleep in unless shes sick and even then she still trys to get up. You… well Kama which is you sort of… have knocked her on her ass." he pulled Roman to him and kissed her.

"The only thing we can do is make her lose her voice, that is as close we can get." Lee chuckled.

Roman shook her head. "She'll probably be up when we get back from our swim." Roman told Harry. "She is a morning person after all."

Harry nodded. He wasn't really worried but at the same time it was very odd for Celes to sleep in. He picked up Roman again and threw her over his shoulder and strolled out the back door.

"Hey, what is this? Toss the Ro over the shoulder time?" Roman giggled.

"Exactly what I shall call it from now on!" Harry said and started to walk fast down to the water and then walked into the surf and threw her into the water.

Roman screamed at the sudden cold water. She back back up and sputtering. "You butt monkey!" she growled as she used her magic and pulled him in and dunked him under the water. She giggled and swam away from him.

Harry came back up laughing and shook his head. "Little nymph!" he grabbed for her ankle and pulled her back to him. "What shall I do with you now?" he asked against her ear and then started to tickle her.

She squealed and tried to pull away. "You can't tickle while in the pool… er, ocean! It causes cramps." She said as she tried to swim away again.

"Lies and slander!" he declared and continued to tickle her until she finally managed to wiggle away from him. The two of them went like that for the next hour and a half before Roman started complaining she was hungry.

She leaned against Harry. "You tickled the hungry out of me. Now you have to return me." she told him. "Or I'm gonna tell Lee that you took me out here without feeding me and now you have starved me to death."

Harry chuckled. "Ro, he was in the kitchen this morning when I hauled you out to swim. He knows." he said and kissed her opening the back door to the kitchen and walking in.

"Then I'm gonna… tell him you kept me hostage last night and wouldn't let me go." She told him and wrung out her hair as she sat at the table.

"Roman, really?" Lee told her. "You couldn't ring out your hair outside?"

"Its Harry's fault." She said quickly.

Harry looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Is not!" he said back to her and sat down with her at the little table.

"He got me distracted and I forgot to ring it out." Roman stuck out her tongue at Harry.

"Yeah, well that is now how it sounded when you came in." Lee told her as he passed a plate to Harry and sat in front of Roman with her food. "Sound like you are telling tales." He told her and started to feed her.

Harry took a bite of his food and looked at her smugly. "I win." he said to her.

"That's not…" She trailed off as Lee shoved food into her mouth.

"You shouldn't talk when you have food in your mouth." Lee told her and winked at Harry.

" _Oh! You are cheating! Both of you are working against me. So not fair. But I can talk all I want this way."_ She sang to them.

Harry chuckled and continued to eat and looked up as if expecting to see Celes coming to her rescue and frowned. "Where's Cel?" he asked.

Lee frowned as he looked at the entry of the door. "I don't know but I'm expecting to see her any moment."

Roman frowned as John walked in through the same door. "Hey!" she told him and hit his arm as he walked by.

John looked at Roman. "What?" he asked her.

"As your mate I demand you go check on my soulmate. She is supposed to be up and she is the one I have yet to say good morning to." She told him. "I know she is in a room she shares with you. As a rule we don't go into each other room's unless its an emergency."

Harry snorted. "Or we blow off the door." he muttered and continued to eat.

John smiled. "She's just sleeping, why don't you let her?" he asked.

Roman frowned at Harry as she remembered that day he was referring to. She looked up at John. "We are worried about her. She doesn't sleep in unless… never. Will you just go and check on her. Ask her how she is feeling? Please?"

John nodded and leaned down and absently kissed Roman's forehead. "I'll be back soon." he said and went up to his and Celes' room. He found her curled up on the bed still dead asleep. He went over and sat down and touched her shoulder lightly. "Cel, are you alright?"

Celes moaned and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was until you woke me up, I was having a nice dream." she pouted and yawned big. "Why are you waking me up?"

John smiled down at her. "The others are worried about you. They said that you don't sleep in. Its only ten in the morning though." he told her. "How are you feeling?"

Celes sat up slowly and took stock and smiled. "Little achey, a little shocked. Is it really ten?" she asked and looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, whatever Kama did to me knocked me on my ass." she said and stretched the sheet falling away from her.

John smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her. "Breakfast is ready. Lee is feeding Ro as we speak."

Celes smiled at John. "He does that, its so cute. I love how he takes care of her." she said and crawled out of the bed. She looked down at her naked body and then waved a hand and was dressed in a wrap around mid calf length skirt in blue and a white tanktop. "I wish sometimes that someone would do that for me more often. The only time anyone really does it for me is when I'm neglecting myself." she shrugged.

John smiled at her. "Lee says that you sometimes see it as them being overbearing." He shrugged. "But if you want I can feed you."

Celes giggled. "That would be nice, and I used to. I've changed a lot since I got my mind back." she said. "Come on, I want jerky and then you can feed me breakfast." she giggled and headed for the stairs leading out of their room now completely awake.

"To me it sounds like they are still trying to find their footing since you got your memory back." John told her as he followed her.

Celes nodded. "I think so too, it was an adjustment and still is. Harry and Ro handled it better because they knew me before I went mad but Lee… well I knew him as a friend and then the boy who… well theres the whole library stuff…" she shrugged and shook her head. As she walked down the stairs she gathered her calf length hair and started to braid it.

"He didn't know you as a proper lover." He supplied.

"Mmm I like that, yes. Its a learning curve with me, I tend to be a little wild." she winked at him as they walked into the kitchen she was still braiding her hair. "Good morning Lovers!" she said to the three of them.

"There she is." Lee said.

Roman smiled up at her. "Enjoyed your evening, I see." She teased as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes giggled and looked back at John and then back at Roman. "I did." she said and finished her hair securing it with magic and then throwing it behind her back.

Harry chuckled and pulled on her hand and kissing her when she was close enough. "We were worried." he said making her sit in his lap.

Celes giggled and sat down the skirt falling open where it connected to reveal todays chain, on that wrapped around her thigh and had little rhinestones up the middle chain the trailed up past the point where you could see it. Three other chains hung down around her thigh. She wrapped her arms around Harry and kicked her feet a little. "I'm fine, I was just tired." she said and kissed his cheek and stood back up and started to walk over for her jerky.

"Hey, what about me?" Lee asked her. "Don't I get a kiss too?"

Celes giggled and turned around and stepped between his legs and rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

He moaned as he kissed her. "Good morning to you too."

Celes giggled and looked over at Roman. "You want a kiss too?" she asked her.

Roman smiled at her. "I can wait. Besides, I'm wet and I don't want to get you wet." she told her as she went to ring out her hair again.

"Don't you dare." Lee told her. "Finish eating, then you go take a shower, and _then_ you wring your hair out in the shower."

Celes giggled and leaned over a little and trailed a finger down Roman's cheek and dried her. "No more mess." she said to Roman and then pulled away from Lee and went over and grabbed a big piece of jerky and came back over and sat down patting the seat next to her. "Come sit, John." she said and lifted her legs up to recline a little her skirt falling apart again.

Harry chuckled at them again and finished his breakfast. He leaned over and kissed Celes again then stood. "I need to go shower." he said and went over and kissed Roman and then with a chuckle dropped a kiss on Lee's head and left the kitchen.

Roman shook her head. She ate more food Lee fed her. "So do we need to get anything today? I know we have the refrigerator of awesome, but do we need anything else?" She asked as she kicked her legs and ate some more.

Lee shook his head, "Nothing I can think of, not right now anyways."

Celes giggled. "Well at least you took stock yesterday. I was too busy being excited about being here to do anything productive." she said and finished her jerky.

Lee chuckled, "I know you were."

John smiled as he made her a plate and sat next to Celes. "I see that Hawaii is a big deal for you all." he fed Celes some rice.

Celes chewed the bite and then smiled. "Yep, we all love it here." she said to him and accepted another bite.

Roman smiled at them and finished her food. "I'm full." She told Lee. She kissed him and stood up but had to catch onto him as she almost slipped. She giggled as she looked down at the water.

"And that is why you aren't supposed to wring out your hair at the table." He told her. He picked her up and set her down on the draw floor. "Go shower, I'll clean up here." He kissed and sent her on. "I tell you about some girls." He shook his head as he cleaned up the floor. He finished the rest of the food Roman didn't eat and set the empty plate in the sink. "I'll be back." He said as he left the little dining room.

John chuckled as he fed Celes some more food. "I'm really happy to be spending time with you guys here this time. I love it here too."

Celes grinned at him. "I love that you are here with us. I just love that we get to share this." She looked at him. "I love you, I think I'll keep you forever." She whispered.

John chuckled. "I'm glad you'll keep me forever. I want to keep you forever too." He kissed her and then fed her some more. "I love you too."

Celes smiled at him as she chewed. She reached up and trailed her fingers down his cheek and sighed. She took another bite from him and giggled when Venelope kicked and grabbed his free hand automatically and placed it where Venelope was kicking.

He chuckled. "I'm glad she is happy." He told her. He rubbed her belly and kisses her. He fed her more food.

Celes smiled and ate more. "She's a happy little girl." she said and sat back a little. "What do you want to do today, Little John?" she asked him.

"I think think I would like to teach you and Ro how to surf. There at little waves so neither one of you should get hurt and you have Hi'iaka's powers so you should be okay. I watched Ro and Harry last night and this morning. They are both pretty strong swimmers so they should be okay."

Celes grinned. "Roman will love that, and I think Harry will like it too. Lee's a strong swimmer too. I think that will be such a fun activity. We should invite Dai along, oh and you can always shield our wombs too, Mr. Fertility god." she winked.

John chuckled. "I can do that. But first you eat and then we wait until your food is settled." He kissed her and fed her some more.

Roman squealed as she ran into the kitchen followed by Lee and Harry. "Celes save me! The boys are trying to get me!" She screamed.

"You bratty woman!" Lee growled. As he ran into the kitchen followed by Harry.

Harry skidded to a stop and grinned. "You're horrible, lets tease the boys and then run away she thinks to herself." he said looking at Roman.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You both know that teasing is what we do." she said reached out a hand and taking Roman's and pulling her onto her lap. "Mine." she looked at the boys and took another bite of food from John and then sighed. "I'm full." she said to him.

"You know it would be so bad. Teasing us getting us all hot and bothered but then she turned on the _cold_ water!" Lee growled.

Roman looked up at him innocently. "But you looked like you needed to cool off." She told him.

Celes laughed and threw her head back and laughed harder. "Thats just… I love it." she said and kissed Roman's neck and looked at the boys as she did. "If they're going to be such barbarians maybe I'll just let _you_ play with my new toy." she said to Roman and kissed down to her shoulder with a little moan.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Playing dirty is just as bad as cheating, Cel."

John chuckled, "That's just a little mean."

Roman giggled and rained kisses all over Celes' face. "Oh! Like my outfit?" She worked short jean shorts and a white and black striped spaghetti top. She gave a little spin.

Celes giggled and took her in. "Sexy, very very sexy." she stood. "I have to change, can't be wearing a skirt if John's going to teach us to surf today!" she said and waved her hand replacing the skirt with a pair of mini board shorts with a bikini on under her cloths.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Surfing?" he looked at John. "Is that safe for them?"

John nodded. "I'll just place a protection spell around their womb. Then Hi'iaka has Celes so she will be protected. I watched you and Roman swim so she is a pretty strong swimmer. So they should be safe."

Lee nodded. "Sounds good."

Celes gave a little jump and kissed Roman. "I'm going to pack a picnic." she said and kissed John and picked up her plate. On her way to the sink she kissed Harry and then Lee and went to the sink and cleaned the dishes there and started to hum her and John's Hawaiian love song and when she finished cleaning she started to make them a picnic lunch.

Harry shook his head and watched her for a few minutes then growled and looked down, he was still clothed in a towel he waved his hand and he had on green board shorts and a hawaiian print shirt with green flowers all over it, unbuttoned.

Lee waved his hand and was wearing white board shorts with red and purple flowers. He growled and went for Roman again.

Roman squealed and giggled and climbed over John. "No!" She told Lee.

John snaked his arms out and wrapped them around Roman with a laugh. "I swear its like you and Celes forget that I'm here." he said against her ear and looked at Lee. "You were looking for this?" he asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, three against two, this summer is already going to be so the boys summer!" he said watching eyes dancing.

Celes giggled. "Thats what you think." she sang and walked over to John and Roman she smiled at Roman who was struggling to get away and grabbed one of John's hands from around her and placed it low on her little baby belly. She gave a little moan and shut her eyes.

John moaned as he stopped what he was doing. "You are so not playing fair."

Roman shook her head. "Easy. Just easy like any man." She stood up and walked around him. She squealed again when Lee tried to grab at her again.

Celes giggled and stepped a little closer to John and kissed him and made him rub her belly a little more. "You're playing with the big boys now." she whispered against his lips. "Everything is fair." she kissed him again and danced away.

Harry whipped a hand out and grabbed Roman as she tried to slip past him. "Oh no, no, no, no, you little nymph you will face your punishment." he said turning her so her back was to his front and looked at Lee. "Go for it." he winked.

Lee chuckled. "You hold her and I tease her. Then when she gets close to her climax I will stop. We will let her calm down and then I will hold her and you can tease her. Sound good?"

Roman whimpered as she looked at Lee then looked up at Harry as she shivered. "Thats not fair. You're not gonna allow him yo do that to me. Are you, Koa?" She asked him with her puppy eyes.

Harry nodded. "I think I might just." he kissed her nose.

Celes shook her head and waved her hand and both boys shot back into chairs and she tied them there with magic. "Or not, this is how I see it. I get to have Roman right here on the floor in front of…" she looked at John and then tied him up as too in case Kama came out to play. "All of you and you get to watch." she said and looked at Roman. "Sound good?"

Roman frowned as she looked at John and shivered with lust in spite of it. She bit her lip and then nodded. "Okay but we leave the moment we are done." She smiled at at Lee. She leaned down and sucked on his earlobe. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Damn it woman. Untie me." He growled.

Harry gave a growl but didn't say anything he just watched as the girls circled one another.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Nope, you get crazy when you're tied up and can't touch. I think its time that we exploit that, don't you?" she asked and poked his nose. She grabbed Roman's arms and made her sit down on top of Lee. She used her magic to bring Harry to sit next to Lee and with a wave of her hand Roman's shorts were gone. She lifted her legs and bent them at the knee setting one foot on Harry's leg and the other on Lee's with a little smile she dipped her head down and licked up over Roman's clit and then flicked her tongue ring over her piercing with a moan.

Roman moaned and gave a little jump when she felt Celes' tongue ring. She leaned her head back onto Lee's shoulder and rolled her hips. She turned her head to Lee when she heard him growl. She kissed his neck and moaned again.

"You two are going to pay dearly for this." He growled as he struggled against his bindings. He gave a moan when Roman kissed his neck and growled again.

Celes pulled away and then continued to work Roman's clit with her tongue, she entered Roman with two fingers and replaced her tongue with her thumb and looked up at Lee with a moan as heat pooled between her own legs. "I'm counting on it." she said to him and continued to work Roman into a frenzy.

Harry growled. "This is not… okay." he said and pulled on his own bindings. " _We lock them up, chains… we lock them up and don't allow them to touch each other for a week."_ he sent Lee and moaned as he watched Celes work Roman.

" _I can't. Roman hid Celes' chain. Now matter how hard I try to summon it, I can't get to it!"_ Lee growled.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips faster. She arched her back and reached out for Harry to hold onto him as she shivered and moaned louder.

Celes dipped back in and started to use her tongue ring on Roman's clit and pumped in and out of her faster. She moaned when she felt Roman's juices leak out around her fingers. She pressed her own legs tightly together as the chain garter attached to her clit ring gave a little tug. She shivered and moaned and worked Roman faster and harder.

Harry growled again. " _Then we chain them to the damn bed for a week! They can not get away with this!"_ he moaned, wishing desperately to be able to reach out and touch either girl.

" _They won't get away with it. Trust me matter. They won't."_ Lee growled.

Roman screamed out as her orgasm hit her. She shivered and panted as she leaned against Lee. She closed her eyes and shivered again then looked die at Celes. " my turn."

Celes shivered and stood up on already shaky legs and smiled a little darkly. "Okay." she said to her.

Roman giggled as she stood up and shivered. She wiggled her hip in front of the boys as she shimmied into her jean shorts. She giggled and fastened them. "Shall I help you with your shorts?" she asked Celes.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She turned around and pushed down her shorts and then turned back to the boy with a little smile for them. "Where do you want me?" She asked Roman with a shiver.

Lee's mouth watered as she saw the chain that was wrappted around her thigh. "What… in the bloody… hell… is that?" he asked her as he his eyes trailed up the chin. "Celes, turn around."

Celes giggled and turned so that the leg that didn't have the chain faced him. "Like this?" she asked him.

"Damn it, Celes." He growled, "Show my your other leg!"

Celes giggled and turned and faced him with a little smile. "Isnt it pretty? I thought you'd approve because its so pretty." she asked him trailed a finger up the little rhinestones that went up the middle of the three chains.

He growled again and struggled against his bindings. "You evil woman! Let me free!"

ROman giggled. "Oh, I love this." She moved Celes to sit on Lee. "This is as close you are going to get to it." She teased Lee.

Celes giggled as she brought her feet up and bent them at the knee and spread her legs for Roman revealing the destination of the the chain garter. She smiled up at Lee and kissed his chin then looked over at Harry who looked like he was suffering.

Harry growled and shook his head "I may not look it but I'm very, very upset and plotting my revenge." he growled at the girls.

Roman giggled. She leaned over him and kissed him. "Don't be upset. Koa." she kissed down his neck and then knelt down in front of of Celes. "Oh, look it here! The chain connects to her clit ring!" she squealed.

Lee growled and struggled against his bindings again. "Damn it, woman!"

Celes giggled and caught her tongue in her teeth. "Yeah, thats another reason I got it. Isnt it pretty and sexy? Oh and if you pull on it… just a little." she dropped her head back on Lee's shoulder and pressed her back and ass into him more and moaned loudly. "So good."

"Really?" Roman gave it a little pull and watched her react.

Celes arched her back and moaned loudly as she felt some of her juices leak out. Her legs went a little numb and she panted slightly. "See… hot." she said looking down at Roman.

Roman giggled and licked her tongue up her clit. She swirled it around and then dipped down to her core. She moaned and gave the little chain another little tug as she worked her mouth on her.

Celes arched her back and reached out her hands and gripped Lee's thigh with one and Harry's arm with the other. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips and turned her head and moaned loudly into Lee's neck.

Lee growled as he shivered and tried to get free again. " _Thats it! This is war. Where would Roman hide something and wouldn't want anyone to find?"_ he asked Harry.

" _Uh…"_ his mind went through it all and he thought about it and looked at Roman and Celes and moaned and then shook his head to clear it and then a thought struck him. " _Damon."_ he sent to Lee and looked at him.

" _This is war. Now we have to get to Damon."_

Roman moaned against Celes as she thrust her tongue in and out of her. She licked up to her clit again and tugged on the chain a little more. She sucked on her clit and then used her other hand to slid into her. She pumped into her and then angled her fingers just right to press against her g spot.

Celes started to pant more and rolled her hips a little faster keeping her back arched. She whole body shivered and she moaned a little louder and looked down at Roman. "Oh… oh…" she said and rolled her hips a little faster and dropped her head back on Lee's shoulder again panting into his neck. She tightened her grip on both Lee and Harry.

Harry growled. " _We can get to Damon, the little mate is cake to bribe."_ he sent to Lee tugging on his bindings.

" _Sweets, We just need to dangle some sweets in front of him and he will fold… I think we need a trip into town with the little brat. There has to be a bakery shot somewhere around here."_ Lee sent him. He looked over to Kama. " _We have a plan but we need your help."_

Roman moaned against Celes as she pumped her fingers faster, hitting her g spot each time. She sucked onto her clit and tucked on the chain every few seconds.

Celes rolled her hips faster and shivered hard and then suddenly with a little scream she found release. Her eyes rolled back in her head a minute and she shut them shaking and panting. "Jesus!" she said loudly and for good measure gave Lee's neck a kiss and a little suck. She grinned down at Roman and shivered.

Harry nodded slightly and moaned again. "Let us go now." he growled.

Kama gave his own growl. " _What do you need, whatever it is I'm in."_ he sent to Lee and Harry.

Roman giggled as she stood up and helped Celes into her board shorts. She waved her hand and all three boys were free. She giggled again and apparated them away.

Lee growled as he got to his feet. "We need my chain I got for Celes. However, Roman talked it out of me and then hid it. We are thinking that she gave it to Damon to hide. So we need to make the little brat fold and that will only happen if we bribe him with sweets. Unfortunately I don't bake… Celes does."

Kama stood and smiled. "We can take him to Leopold's Bakery over by the muggled military base." he said to them.

Harry grinned and stood up slowly. "Evil, evil little women." he said and shook his head. "And now Celes is the ring leader, when did that happen?" he growled.

"Something tells me she has always been the ring leader when it came to this." Lee growled as he stretched. "Come on, the little brat is still sleeping." He walked out the kitchen and climbed the stairs two at a time until he got to the third floor. He walked over to Damon's room and listened and then walked into the room. They all surrounded the bed and he nudged the bed with his knee.

Damon groaned as he turned on to his back. He opened his eyes and looked at them then closed his eyes again. Suddenly he shot up. "It wasn't me!" he nearly shouted. "You can't punish me if I didn't do it!"

Harry chuckled. "We arent here to punish you, Kama here has a surprise for you." he said nodding to him.

Kama nodded. "Yeah, since you've been so good with Celes lately I thought I'd take you to my favorite bakery in Hawaii and reward you."

Damon perked up at him, "Really?" He asked. "A bakery?" he jumped up on the bed and hopped in front of him. "That means sweets! Oh, can I pick anything out, and as much as I want?" he jumped over to Lee, "Please, please, please!" he asked as he jumped excitedly.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay. Get dressed and we will go."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "And be quick, I think this afternoon we are all going surfing." he said to him.

Kama chuckled as well and crossed his arms as he watched Damon bouncing around.

Damon bounced out of the bed and quickly waved his hand and was dressed in khaki shorts and a green hawaiian shirt. "Lets go!"

Harry looked at Kama. "This is all you, mate."

Kama gave a sheepish smile. "I haven't take my test yet, do we have a car?"

Harry nodded. "We do, come on." he said leading the way out of the room and down to the main level and out to the detached garage and waved a hand and the door opened to reveal a four door jeep wrangler. He held out the keys to Kama. "Er, you can drive yeah?"

Kama chuckled. "Uh, yeah." he took the keys. "Load up." he said.

Lee chuckled and climbed into the back seat with Damon. "Buckle up, little brat."

"We are going to the bakery, we are going to get sugar." Damon sang as he bounced in his seat and buckled up.

Harry chuckled and got into the front passenger side and buckled in.

Kama got in buckled up and started the jeep. He shifted them into reverse and backed out the driveway and then pointed them towards the base and they took off down the road. "So this bakery, its not as good as anything Celes can make but its a close second." he said looking over his shoulder at Damon and then back at the road. He drove them to the bakery, it only took about 25 minutes during that time of day on the island. He parked in front of it and got out and watched Damon bounce out the jeep from the open back. " _He really likes his sweets."_ he sent Harry and Lee.

Harry nodded a little. " _Yes, and if this works he'll be eating out the palms of our hands. We will have that chain in no time."_ he said to them as they all walked into the bakery.

" _He is just like Roman. She will be eating out of the palm of your hand if you gave her something sweet. Its so weird that they are so much a like."_ Lee told them. "Hey! Watch the car next to you!" he told Damon.

"Got it Daddy Lee." Damon said hopping out the jeep. He ran around the jeep dogging through Kama's legs and jumping onto Harry's leg. "I'm going to get sweets!" he gnawed on his leg out of excitement.

Harry grabbed Damon and pried him off his leg. "Hey you little shit, cut it out." he said tossing him over his shoulder.

Kama chuckled and shook his head. " _Of course they are alike, Damon is a part of her. He is an extension. It makes sense. Before Venelope met Celes, she was a lot more like John."_ he sent to Lee.

Lee nodded. " _Makes sense."_ he looked over to Damon and smiled. "So what do you want?"

Damon kicked his legs and pulled on Harry's shirt. "Let me down, I have to see!" he told him.

Kama walked up next to him after he was standing on his own again. "They make everything with real butter, its all french… well except the cupcakes and cheesecakes. I'm a fan of the italian cream puffs myself." he said to him.

Daman pressed his cheeks to the glass and breathed heavily. "A heaven of sweet, sticky, sugary, goodness." He moaned. He took a deep breath and took in the scent of the sweet smell. He walked back and forth up and down in front of the glass paused every now and then. "I know what I want."

"What do you want, Damon?" Lee asked him.

"I want a 36 count of Malasadas. Twelve with chocolate, twelve with Li Hing, and twelve with custard." he said and bounced.

Lee smiled as he crouched down next to him. "Okay, I will buy you what you want but there is something I need from you."

Damon looked at him, "Really? Name it!"

"There is a chain that I got for Celes and Roman took it from me. She hid it so that I couldn't summons it. Its white gold with green jewels on it. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I know where it is. But Ro said not give it to anyone but her." He told him.

"Well, I guess we can just go home without the malasadas." Lee told him as he stood up. "Come on guys lets go. Damon don't want the malasadas."

"NO!" Damon screamed as he clung to his leg.

Harry chuckled. "Well then I guess you better give us what we want, little mate." he said.

Kama smiled down at him. "If you do, I'll sweeten the deal and get you 12 coconut cream puffs too."

Damon's mouth watered. He looked up at Lee and Harry. "I get to have all my sweets when I want, where I want, and as many as I want." he told them.

Lee groaned but nodded, "Okay, fine. But I need the chain first before you even _taste_ one sweet thing."

Damon jumped off his leg and waved his hand and the chain appeared. "Okay, we have a deal!" he handed the chain to Lee. "Okay I want my sweets!"

Lee nodded, "Okay, you heard the kid. Give him his sweets."

Harry shook his head and looked at Lee and the chain and then back down at Damon. "Wait…" he said slowly. "Wheres the key?" he asked.

"The deal was for the chain. If you want the key that will cost you extra." Damon told him.

Harry shook his head. "You little shit, give us the key or I'll make it so you only get two dozens sweets." he said to him and stopped the woman filling the boxes.

"Oh, no!" told him. "The deal was for the chain, I get my 36 count of Malasadas pule the 12 coconut cream puffs. Now if you want the key it will cost you an extra order of 36 Manassas and and extra order of the 12 coconut cream puffs. So for the key _and_ chain I 72 count of malasada. 24 chocolate, 24 li hinged, and 24 custard. _Plus_ 24 coconut cream puffs." He told Harry as he crossed his arms. "If not..." he waved his hand and the chain disappeared from Lee's hand. "I _keep_ the chain and come back later when you three are not watching me." He smiled at Kama. "And pops can't get the chain from me because he no longer has Vinny to use the extra power."

Kama chuckled and shook his head. "He's right about that." he said shrugging.

Harry growled. "Same number as before, and I'll let you use my Firebolt for the rest of the summer." he countered.

"Nope, my sweets override my need to fly." Damon said with the same stubbornness as Roman.

Harry sighed and gave a shrug. "Guess you dont get any sweets and we dont get any chain." he said sadly and looked at Lee and Kama. "Well we tried, come on lets go home." he said and started sadly out the bakery.

Damon shrugged and followed Harry.

Lee growled. "Okay, counter offer." Lee told him. "Since they key is small I'll buy you 3 extra Manassas. And 6 extra coconut cream puffs."

Damon smiled at turned to him. "Make it 6 extra Manassas and 12 extra coconut cream puffs."

"Deal." Lee told him.

"Before you get the key I want all my sweets in hand." Damon told him.

"Fine, chain first." Lee told him.

Damon waved his hand and the chain appeared again. "Pack them up, lady."

"Damon, say please." Harry said automatically with a smile.

"Pleeeease. " he said fluttering his eyelashes at the lady.

The girl giggled and gave a little blush and then looked a little confused as to why she was. She started to slide boxes of sweets across the counter to him.

Harry chuckled. "Lady killer." he said shaking his head.

Kama chuckled himself. "Its a Hawaiian thing."

"Oy! Hawaiian." he said to Kama pointing at himself.

Kama snorted. "Okay." he said shaking with laughter raising his hands.

Lee shook his head. "All three of you puls Roman, terrible." After paying for the sweets and handing them to Damon he got the key. he pocketed the chain and key. "Alright, lets get going."

Celes gave another giggle and swam up to Roman and kissed her. "I wonder what happened to the boys, I thought for sure we'd have a chase on our hands." she said to her, they had been swimming in the lagoon for at least an hour maybe longer.

Roman giggled and swam in circles. "Me too. I guess they are planning and thinking really hard on how to get us back."

Celes shivered at the idea. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fun." she said and went under the water in front of Roman and moved her head so that her hair rubbed over her legs and then she swam between them and towards the little waterfall.

Roman giggled and followed her under the water and swam after her. She resurfaced under the waterfall. She smoothed back her hair and frowned. "I thought we were going to have surf lessons."

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and smiled at her. "Thats what John said, but then we all got… distracted." she said and kissed Roman and then pulled back and nipped at her lips a little and then kissed her again.

She giggled and kissed Celes back. She wrapped her arms around Celes' waist and pulled her closer. She rubbed her nose against her and kissed her. She wrapped her hair around them both. "Now you are mind. All mine."

"Mmm, yes I am." Celes said and closed her eyes her whole body relaxing. She kissed Roman and opened her eyes and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I love you, so much. You know that right?"

"I love you too. Very much. If I could I would wrapped you and keep you all to myself. I would even shrink you down smaller and keep you between my breast, because you'll be close to my heart." Roman told her and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and lifted Roman a little and put her face between her breasts. "Like this?" she asked sounding muffled.

Roman squealed in laughter as pressed her breast up. "You are so silly."

Celes giggled and blew a raspberry into them and then kissed them and looked up at her. "I could do that, live in your breasts. Its quite nice there." she said to her and kissed up her neck and then kissed her lips. "Its smells good there." she moaned.

She giggled and held her to herself. She moaned and leaned her head back. "I like your breast more. They are bigger than mine. And much more softer." she said as she massaged her breast with her hand.

Celes moaned and pressed her breast into Roman's hand. "I quite like how yours fit in my hand." she said and massaged one of Roman's with her hand pressing her pelvis into Roman's with a shiver.

She shivered and wrapped her legs around her hips and pulled Celes into her. "A day of just the girls." She moaned and kissed her.

"Mum! Mama!" Damon screamed as he came running down to the lagoon holding two big bags that looked to be filled with white boxes in them. "Mum!"

Lee cam running behind him. "You little shit! That was not part of the deal!"

Damn laughed and kept running. "It wasn't part of the deal that it wasn't!"

Lee apparated into the water next to Celes and Ro. He wrapped his arms around Celes and kissed her. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him.

"Hey! That's my Celes!" Roman said jumping on his back!

" _Harry, get Roman."_ Lee sent him.

Harry apparated in behind them and peeled Roman off Lee's back and pulled her against him and kissed down her neck. "Hi, Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Celes gave a little moan and a shiver and looked up at Lee. "What have you done?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and kissed her again. Then he swam away from her. "I'm done." he said. He got out of the water and growled at Damon. "You little shit."

Harry kissed Roman one last time on the neck and then followed Lee out the water he plucked the bags from Damon set them aside picked up Damon and tossed him in the water. "Well I feel better." he said.

Celes looked confused and then looked down and gave a tiny whimper and shrieked. "I hold nothing but hate for you now." she said to Lee.

Lee bowed, "I hold nothing but love for you, Razboinic Meu." He laughed and then walked away.

Roman frowned and looked at Celes. "What did her…" She gasped. "Damon! I told you not to give it to anyone else but me!" she told him. She swam to Celes but paused as she felt a strange pull. She looked down at herself and then screamed her self. The chain connected from her breast to her navel, wrapped around her, and went down to her clit ring. "You Anal Dwelling Butt Monkeys!" She screamed at Harry and Lee.

"This is war… war." Celes said swimming to the edge of the lagoon and waving her hand once she was out so that she had on cloths. "Cant learn to surf it these stupid chains." she turned to looked down at the wet Damon. "What'd they give you?"

Damon gave a sheepish look. "I thought of you, though." He told her as he crawled out of the water to the bags. "Come up to the treehouse." He told her. Roman swam over and waved on some clothes as she got out.

"This better be worth it." She growled.

Celes sighed as her heart melted a little and when he got to her she touched him and dried him. They went up to the tree house and sat in the little sofa that was under it. "What did they give you?" she asked again.

He bounced on his toes as Roman sat down next to her. "I hope it was really good or I'm going to make you soak in a hot bubble bath." she threatened.

Damon smiled. "I got a 42 count of malasadas and a dozen and half of coconut cream puffs." he told her. "14 li hing malasadas for Celes, 14 chocolate stuffed malasadas for Ro, and 14 custard stuff for me. Then 6 coconut cream puffs for the each of us."

Roman looked at the boxes he pulled out. She squealed and pulled Damon into a tight hug. "I can't even be mad at him. He was bribed and he made sure he was bribed with something great."

Celes giggled and kissed Damon on the cheek. "You are a good boy, even if you gave the chain back." she said and pulled one of the boxes with the li hing malasadas in them and opened the box and pulled one out and ate it with a little moan. "Venelope thanks you." she said when she kicked.

Damon smiled and put little kisses on her little belly. "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." he told them and ate one of the custer filled one.

Roman sighed as she ate a chocolate filled one and sat back on the couch. "Well, I guess there is no surfing today but we will demand it tomorrow."

Celes giggled and laid back hanging her foot off the side of the couch and looked at Roman and Damon still eating her sweet. "Thats a good idea, I think we just avoid the boys for the rest of the day. And you know what, later we should go to McDonalds. I want fries." she said rubbing her belly.

"Oh and I can get some coke!" Damon said as he popped up a little.

Roman giggled, "I think I'll try out my new bath." She wiggled her toes as she laid on the couch backwards and put her feet up on one of the walls.

"Oh, I'd like to do that. But we couldn't do anything but bath and they are like an aphrodisiac for us." Celes giggled and started in on coconut cream puff. "I can take Dai to McDonalds and you can do the bath thing and then we can… figure out a way to terrorize the boys some?" Celes asked.

"That sounds fun. I can do that. While we are thinking I can make Vinny pretty. I have a few things I would like to draw." She giggled as she ate another malasada.

Celes grinned. "Oh yes! I like that idea!" she said and ate another malasada.

Roman moaned as she laid upside down. "These are so good!"

Celes nodded. "Yes they are!" she looked at Damon. "You've done good, little prince." she said to him. "After this we can go run to McDonalds and then come home, k?" she said to him and ate another malasada.

He smiled at her with sugar all over his face. "Okay."

Roman giggled as she turned and crawled over to him. She tilted his head back and licked his cheeks. "You have sugar all over your cheeks!"

"Augh! No, this is disgusting! no more licking my face!" Damon said as he tried to push her away.

Celes giggled and pulled him to her and licked what little Roman left behind. "But its so yummy, Dai!" she said and kissed his cheek and let him go and ate another coconut cream puff.

"Oh, yuck!" he said as he wiped his cheeks.

Roman sighed as sat back on her heels. "I will have to work some magic on the boys. See what I can do." she rubbed her hands together.

Celes giggled and stood. "Evil mastermind, genius of a wife I've got." she leaned down and kissed her and offered her hand to Damon. "Come on, Dai lets go so we can get back and I can help plot with Roman." she said to him.

"Okay!" Damon hopped up and held her hand.

Roman got up and followed them. They walked down from the treehouse and walked back to the house. Damon skipped next to Cele as he hummed.

Once they got up to the house Celes slipped on her flip flops and kissed Roman again. "We will be back." she said and pulled Damon into her side and apparated them into the alley next to McDonalds and then walked with him into it. "Go get what you want, make sure to get my fries." she said kissing the top of his head and handing him money. She sat down at a table and watched him run up to the counter. Celes looked out the window as she waited for Damon and rested her chin in her hand. She was staring at nothing when she saw Draco clear as day, or at least thought she saw him. She sat up straighter and continued to look for him.

"Fries, a coke for me and a extra large coke for me!" Damon said as he sat down across from her. He drank his coke and kicked his legs. "What's wrong?"

Celes looked at Damon distractedly and shook her head. "I thought I saw…" she looked at Damon and smiled shaking her head. "Nothing, nothings wrong. Give me some of that." she said taking the coke and sipping a little then handed it back and ate a few fries.

Damon kicked his feet and drank more of his coke. "So, coke and fries today?"

Celes nodded. "I'm going to avoid the cheeseburgers. I'll just get Lee to make me some later, at least then I won't get…" she trailed off when her stomach gave a flip. "Sick." she whispered and her stomach flipped again. She shot out of her chair and headed towards the exit when she got outside she vomited all over the sidewalk.

Damon frowned as he followed her. "Celes, are you okay? Was it the fires?" he stopped as he felt a little shiver. "Celes, we need to go." he whispered as he became alert and looked around them.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Before I get sick again." she said and took his arm. "Could you…?" she asked and her stomach flipped again. "Hurry." she said eyes widening.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He quickly apparated them back to the house. He grew to her taller self and scooped her up. He ran to the first toilet and set her down in front of it. He scooped up her hair so that it didn't get in the way.

Celes emptied her stomach more and moaned and shut her eyes. When she was finally finished she sat back from the toilet and gave another moan still feeling like she could vomit at any minute. "I need water." she whispered and laid down on the floor pressing her cheek against the cool wood floor.

Damon waved a hand and a cup appeared. He filled it with water and handed it to her, "Are you okay?"

Celes sat up a little and sipped some of the water. "I don't know." she said and swallowed hard against the urge to vomit again. She made herself drink more water. "Maybe its just too many sweets?" she asked not really Damon but herself.

Damon shrank down and wrapped his arms around her middle. He hummed to her belly and caressed it lightly with his fingers. " _Vinny, we are safe."_ he whispered to her.

Celes took deep breaths as she felt the nausea subside and looked down at Damon. "What happened?" she asked him.

He shrugged as he looked up at her. "She felt threatened all of sudden. I could feel her. I mean, I felt something weird while we were outside, but I don't know." he told her and pressed his cheek to her little belly. "She is fine now."

Celes nodded and ran her fingers through Damon's hair and thought about it. She hadn't been sick like this in weeks, that last time she was this bad was when… her hand stopped in his hair and she felt her head go light. She had seen Draco, hadn't she. "D-Dai, we have to… get the others. Now." she said and started to get up.

Damon frowned as he stood up and helped her stand up. "Okay."

Celes flushed the toilet and then took another drink of water and took Damon's hand and led him out to the kitchen where she found Lee, Harry, and John sitting around. "Hi!" she said with a little wave.

"So you decided to come first, eh?" Lee teased.

Damon climbed up onto a stool.

Celes gave a little smiled and walked on wobbly legs over to a stool and got up on it. "Could I have some toast please?" she asked him. "I was just sick." she added.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked her. "Do you want crackers instead?"

Celes nodded. "That sounds nicer." she took a deep breath and looked around at them. "He's here, on the Island." she whispered.

Harry gave Celes a confused look. "Who Cel?"

John frowned the sighed. He felt a little of Vinny's powers. They were calming down but they were still a little strong for Celes. "Where did you two go?"

"McDonalds in Pearl City." she said softly and looked at Lee. "Before you get all uppity I only had fries, and Damon had barely half a coke before I got sick and had to come home." she said and dropped her forehead on the island. "So embarrassing, I threw up in front of a whole crowd of people."

"Did you see him… Nogitsune? Did you see him?" John asked.

Lee paused in his movements and looked at Celes. "Is that why you were sick?"

Celes nodded. "I saw Draco for a split second but I sort of wrote it off, thought I was seeing things. And yes, I think so." she whispered.

Lee frowned at her. "I don't think you or Ro should leave the protection of the property unless you have us with you."

Celes frowned at him. "You know Roman wont like that, and I was with Damon this time. And look we are fine, barring a little nausea." she said swallowing hard again.

Harry looked at Celes. "I agree with Lee." he said.

Celes rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." she grumbled and laid her head down on the island again when her stomach gave a tiny flip.

John sighed as he walked around her and laid his head down next to hers. "We are worried about you. We are worried about _your_ safety and the baby's safety. We already know that this thing is too strong for only one of us. If you had Lee, Harry, or myself there with you its to put our minds at ease. We know that just the two of us won't be able to beat him but we could distract him long enough distract him while you get away. Before you protest, I'm not saying you are weak. I know and we know you are not weak, but you are precious to us and we protect what is precious to us." he told her.

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "Okay, alright. I will do as you ask." she said and sat back up. "You two should be taking notes." she teased a little and when John sat back up she kissed him and then pulled away. "I need to brush my teeth go crawl into bed and die." she groaned.

He nodded and watched her leave.

Lee snorted, "You think you are that good, how about you go tell Ro she can't leave the property?" he chuckled darkly.

John raised his hands. "I never said I was good at anything. And I don't boast as such. Maybe we should do it as a team." he suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No matter what way we spin it, she will not like it." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Stubborn, prideful, and sensitive. Good luck."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe if we lead off with Celes isn't feeling well, back into it?" he asked and shook his head knowing that would only work until they told her she couldn't leave.

John shrugged. "You guys know her better than I do."

Lee shook his head and sighed. "I would just send John in and let him feel her ways of trying to change his mind." he chuckled. He sighed and shook his head. "I know this is the coward's way but we could always send it Celes."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I like that." he said a bit too quickly and looked at them. "Well if anyone can get her to do it, its Cel." he shrugged.

John nodded. "I noticed they have a way with each other."

"So, all in favor raise your hand." Lee told them.

Both Harry and John raised there hands.

"Then we have a deal. Harry go tell your wife." he smiled.

"Hey! Why me, why can't her boyfriend do it?" he asked and winced at how odd that sounded.

"Hey!" John protested.

"He gots a point, mate." Lee said. "Send in the boyfriend and the husbands are safe. Sorry but you are the scapegoat… sacrificial lamb." he shrugged.

John shook his head. "Fine." he said.

Harry laughed. "Look at it this way, mate. When you're a husband too, we will have to rethink the strategy." he said to him.

"Like all those who have hawaiian blood raise your hand." John said.

"Hey!" Lee protested.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes, we out number the Romanian's in this house now." he said. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As far as I've seen no wedding bells yet." he said.

John sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks mate, you have been really good to have around. Now go do your job." Lee laughed.

Celes sat curled up on the couch in the media room, after she had brushed her teeth she had changed into one of John's t-shirts and went in to watch The Music Man and nibble on crackers. She hummed along with the song as her mind turned over ideas about Draco and the Nogitsune.

John walked in and smiled at her. He took a sheet and cover her. He rubbed her legs, "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better, I think Venelope has calmed down. I dont feel like I'm about to blow chunks so thats good." she said with a smile.

"Good." he rubbed her legs. "So… The guys and I were talking and… well, we were wondering if you could talk to Roman about staying on property." he told her.

Celes shook her head. "Chickens. The lot of you." she said and then smiled. "Oh, yes I will do it but only if you three do something for me, each of you must do something for me. Where are Harry and Lee?" she asked.

"Kitchen. What do you want us to do?"

Celes looked up at him and grinned. "What will you give me?" she asked walking her fingers along his arm.

He shivered a little. "What do you want? There hasn't been anything that I have said no to."

Celes nodded. "Thats very true. Very true." she said softly. "Theres only one thing I really want from you now, and I dont want to force you into it. So you are free and clear, but don't tell Harry and Lee that, I have things I want from them." she said eyes dancing.

John smiled and nodded, "I can do that." He leaned over her and kissed her. "Just make sure you get some rest before you go and terrorize the boys and tell Roman."

Celes grinned at him. "I will." she said to him. "Want to stay and have some afternoon nookie?" she asked him wiggling a little.

He chuckled as much as that sounds appealing I think you need to rest. You had an eventful day. First terrorizing us boys, swimming, eating sweets I bet, and then your run in at McDonalds. Just rest for a little bit okay." He told her as he looked at her with concern. He sat on the ground next to her. "I'll stay here with you. Okay."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and rubbed her belly. She laid down and put her head in his lap and reached up and cupped his cheek. "You're such a good man, all of you are. Even if the lot of you are chickens." she teased and rolled over on her side and watched the movie only half interested because she was still thinking about Draco.

Roman walked in and poked her head in. "Hey! What's this? We are supposed to be plotting _against_ the boys not lounging around with them." She told Celes and nudged John's leg with a foot. " _And_ you changed?"

Celes gave her a weak smile and sat up slowly. "I was sick, Ro." she said to her and then had a thought. " _You two owe me big, and we will be discussing it when I feel better."_ she sent to Lee and Harry and picked up her glass of water and sipped it.

"Oh." Roman smiled. "In that case I won't kick you out the band." She teased and nudged John's leg again. "John, can I ask a favor?"

" _Take your time feeling better then."_ Lee sent Celes.

John looked up at Roman. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Could you make me a mango and pineapple smoothie?" She asked still nudging his leg with her foot.

Celes gave a little moan at the thought of food. "You should totally be talking about that somewhere else."

John rubbed Celes' back. "Will it get me in trouble with Lee and Harry?" he asked her.

"Sorry, Celes." She looked down at John and shrugged. "Its what I'm craving." She sighed. "Never mind I can take Damon and we can go to java juice. Nah, I'll just go fight with Lee. I can talk Harry into it and then watch them bicker over it." She turned and then walked out the media room like she was never there.

Celes shook her head. "I'd better start feeling better soon, or shes going to find a reason to leave if not." she said and sat back against the couch. She and John finished the movie and then put in a second one. By the middle of the second one Celes was crawling into John's lap and kissing his neck. "I think I feel better." she said with a little moan.

"No, haven't noticed." John told her and leaned his head to the side to look at the movie and allow Celes to continued to kiss his neck.

Celes giggled. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'll just have to work a little harder to get you to notice I think." she said and continued to trail kisses up and down his neck as she rolled her hips a little on top of his.

"Nope, not working." He told her. "Still haven't…" He trailed off and moaned. "Okay maybe a little." He chuckled and laid her down. He kissed her and kissed down her her neck.

Celes giggled and looked at him putting her arms around his shoulders. "Only a little? What would it be like if you really noticed." she said and ran her hands over his shoulders and moaned.

John chuckled, "I always noticed." he told her. He made little circles on her neck. "Shall we go to our room?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Yes, please." she said.

He chuckled and scooped her up. He walked her out the media room and walked pasted the kitchen where they heard Roman complaining, Lee telling her no, Harry chuckling, and then Roman telling Harry something about that he sucks, and Harry agreeing. "So lively." He whispered to Celes as he climbed the stairs three at a time to their room.

Celes giggled. "They are, gotta love them." she said and kissed his neck up to his chin and then back down pulling on the collar of his shirt a little so she could kiss his collarbones.

He moaned and pulled off his shirt. He pulled off her shirt and looked at it. "That's mine too." He told her and shook his head.

Celes giggled and ran her hands up and down his chest. "I like your shirts they are huge and comfy." she wiggled and leaned up and kissed down his chest and made little moans with each kiss enjoying the feel of his skin under her lips.

John chuckled as he laid her back down. He kissed her and slid his hands over her breast and slid down to her belly button. He kissed her neck and gave it a little suck. "You taste good, and you feel good too." he moaned.

Celes gave a little moan and moved her neck off to the side so he had better access to it. "Mmm, I like the way you feel too." she said and continued to run her hands over his chest. She shut her eyes and just felt the way he was touching her.

John kissed down her neck to her collarbones. He moaned an and cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple as he kissed her jaw line. He slowly slid into her and moaned. He kissed her and moaned again. "I love you." he whispered as he looked down at her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too." she said and continued to rub her hands up and down his chest and slowly rolled her hips and automatically opened herself to him and allowed her magic to wrap around him.

John wrapped his magic around her and pumped into her. He kissed her as he felt her, felt every part of her. He moaned as he went deeper into Celes and rubbed against her soul. He kissed her neck and licked it. He shivered as he felt her soul wrap around him. He moaned and pressed his face into her neck and kissed it.

Celes gave a little moan and wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist and rolled her hips with his pumps and shivered as she felt his magic wrapping tighter around her. She reached out to him through the connection as well and found herself merging and becoming one with him. She found herself gripping him tighter and rolling her hips a little faster and pulling him further into her using her gypsy magic to touch his emotions and moaned.

He moaned and as he slid his hands up and down the sides of her body. "Celes… slow down…" he moaned. "You'll hurt yourself with the chain." he told her and looked down at her. "I don't have the key."

Celes gave a little whimper. "Okay… okay." she slowed down a little and her body started to shake. "Stupid chain."

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Its okay." He said against her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he tasted her. He he rubbed against her body wanting to feel all of her. He sucked on her pouty lower lip and moaned. He cupped her ass and then thrust a little harder.

Celes moaned loudly and arched her back and rolled her hips slowly. She still shook and with every thrust she could feel him. She closed her eyes and let her emotions and feelings find her again. She pressed her lips together and then bit the bottom one and ran her hands over his shoulders and felt the way his skin was over his muscles.

John moaned louder and and kissed her again. he allowed her to touch him and find him again… find them. He shivered again when she found him and wrapped around him as he wrapped around her. He kissed her chin down to her collarbones. He licked them and nipped at them.

Celes kept her eyes shut and just felt them, her body continued to respond automatically to him but she made sure to keep it slow. She kept rubbing her hands over his arms and chest and shoulder blades. She arched her back again and moaned. Her body started to tighten and with her body tightening so did her magic and her soul. Tighter around him. She moaned as she felt the orgams coming on.

He moaned louder as he wrapped her arms around her tighter and kissed her. He wrapped his magic around her tighter and moaned again. He shivered in her arms and moaned again. He felt his orgasm shiver up his spine and kissed kissed her.

Celes' moans got a little higher pitched and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She could feel it coming now. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him again. "I love you." she said as her body tightened in her orgasm and her entire person tightened around him.

John moaned as he kissed her back. He panted against her lips as he tightened his hold on her. He moaned louder as his body tightened and started to shake. "Celes… Please…" he moaned. "Don't hold it…"

Celes gave a little moan and and let her orgams wash over her and looked up at him as she continued to roll her hips. She moaned again and felt herself tighten more, she gripped his arms and felt tears fill her eyes.

He moaned as he pumped into her a couple more times and then allowed his orgam washed over himself. He moaned louder and looked down at her. He kissed her and brushed her tears away. "Why are you crying? I should be crying." He teased. He kissed her again and then kissed each eye.

Celes gave a watery laugh. "Its just so beautiful." she whispered. "So complete." she sniffed.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "That is because I love you." he told her. "I always want things to be like that for us. Every time we make love I see colors. I see your colors." He kissed her and laid down next to her.

Celes looked at him. "The painting in our room at Godric's Hollow." she whispered and a slow smiled spread on her face. "Amazing." she said and traced her finger down his chest.

He kissed her and kissed each of her fingers. "I see your colors when you climax. Its the perfect pose, its like I leave my body for that moment and just see you. Your colors just… I don't know they becomes bright and I use those colors to paint you."

Celes smiled. "I like it, a lot. Its romantic and beautiful. Its apart of me that no one else sees." she said to him and kissed his bicep and leaned up and kissed his lips.

John kissed her and ran a finger down her arm. "Are you ready to eat?"

Celes thought about it and nodded, she could feel how empty her stomach was. "Yes, I'm very ready to eat. I've only had water and crackers for the last three hours." she said and sat up in their bed and looked out over the ocean.

"Well, lets go and get some food." He told her as he got up and waved his hand. He was dressed in khaki shorts and hawaiian shirt. "Come on, lets get you some food. I'm hungry myself." he kissed her and picked her up and sat her on her feet.

Celes giggled and waved her hand and a long light blue maxi dress covered her. She grabbed his hand and they started down out of their room.

John kissed the back of her hand and then walked them down to the kitchen. The found Lee and Harry sitting at the island grumbling at each other. "Hey, what's going on."

Lee snorted. "Ro is mad at us."

Celes narrowed her eyes at them. "And what did you two do?"

"I blame you guys." Lee told them. "She came in here looking for a smoothie. I told her no, she talked Harry into it, next thing you know we are both fighting over the fruit. Then we turned and picked on her, so she finally got fed up and said she was going to Keva juice. Of course Harry told her she couldn't go into town without any of us and we weren't going. Of course she threw a fit. I thought Celes already told her so I told her she wasn't going into town until the Nogitsune was gone."

"Oh for fucks sake." Celes sighed. "Where did she go?"

"Bath house." Lee sighed and crossed his arms.

Celes gave a little sigh and went to the fridge and grabbed a little bowl of fruit and then looked at the boys with a little sigh. "I'll be back." she said and left them in the kitchen and picked her way over to the bathhouse. She smiled at Roman as she popped a pineapple chunk in her mouth. "Hey, Baby Girl."

Roman frowned at her as she swam to the other end of the pool. "If you came here because the guys sent you to make peace tell them to go… fly a kite or something." she told her as she picked up a fews flower petals and played with them.

Celes gave a little sigh and lifted her dress up to her knees and sat down with her legs in the tub. "Nope, no making peace. Just here to talk, I needed to run some ideas past you about separating Draco from the Nogitsune." she said and kicked her legs in the water.

Roman swam to her and rested her arms outside the bath. "What ya got?"

"Well you have the ability to go into peoples dreams yeah? What if we went into his dreams and you know, found the real Draco in there and sort of snapped him out of whatever the Nogitsune is doing to keep him suppressed?" she asked her.

She thought about it as she rubbed a flower petal against her cheek. "I will need to have Kama with me… maybe Harry." She told her as she thought about it. "I could find him easily but the Nogitsune is stronger than me alone. If I go into his dwelling there is a chance that he will detect me… but if I can get into the dream I think I can find Draco."

Celes nodded. "When I said 'we' I meant all five of us. We arent safe when its just one or two of us." she shrugged. "But I think we can do it. The only part I'm still trying to figure out is how to… heal him after her separated so he doesn't die." Celes whispered the last part and looked down at her hands.

"That part is easy." Roman told her. "I just don't know how to take them apart."

Celes smiled down at her. "Roman, to heal him we have to separate him. And I think its going to require… something I can't quite put my finger on. But we have time, as much as I'd like to separate Draco from Nogitsune now, I think we should wait. You and I are pregnant and I think… I think it will be better when you're at full strenght."

Roman nodded, "I do agree with that." She rubbed the flower petals over her lips. She sighed, "Until then we may need to hold off Christmas for the adults."

Celes nodded. "Yes, I suppose." she said rubbing her belly she looked at Roman. "You know… Its my fault about the boys. I was suppose to tell you." she said to her.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if they just allowed me to have my damn smoothie." Roman growled. "I mean its only one smoothie. Just one!"

Celes smiled down at her and with a little sigh she waved her hand and one appeared in front of her. "Go for it." she said winking at her.

"I love you, Celes, but its not the same." she shrugged. She kicked her feet in the water. "I could have magiced one but… I don't want to sneak around and have one. I mean they allowed me to have my ramen but when it comes to smoothies it's a big no-no." she rolled her eyes.

Celes gave a sigh and pulled her legs out of the water and stood. "I summoned it, I didn't magic it." she said and started back up to the house slowly.

Lee watched as Celes walked back up to the house. "She don't look too happy." he said.

Harry nodded. "Did they fight?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't feel any anger from Roman." Lee told him as he continued to cut up chicken.

Celes pushed open the door to the kitchen and smiled around at the boys. "She isnt going to forgive you for keeping her from her smoothie. Shes pregnant and its what she wants. Its not like shes going to binge on them." she shrugged and went over and opened the box of coconut cream puffs and took one out and ate it. "But I think she'll stick around here."

Harry watched Celes. "Okay…"

Lee washed his hands and dried them. "Celes, what happened?" he told her as he cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "Nothing, I mean… you try to do something nice…" she pulled her head away and shook her head. "I'm fine, we just talked about Draco a little and it got me a little down."

Lee sighed and picked her up and sat her on the island. He looked at her and cupped her face again. He kissed her gently. "Are you sure that is all? I can see you." he told her.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Its stupid, I summoned her a smoothie and she said it wasn't… the same. I guess it hurt a little. I dont know why." she gave a little giggle. "I'm just being stupid and over sensitive."

He sighed and kissed her. "Yes, I think you are being overly sensitive." he looked at her and shook his head. "I know you are pregnant and it's John's and you and Ro have a tendency to stick closer to the father but how are we going to fix Ro and John if you and he are sticking close to each other?" He asked her. "Do you think that is the reason you are hurt? You know deep down she wanted John to make her a smoothie and when he didn't you decided to giver her one, and it hurt that she turned it down?" he asked her.

Celes looked down at her hands as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." she whispered.

Lee sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair. "I love you Celes. You know I only tell you what I observe."

Celes sniffed a little and pulled back and looked at him. "I'm still getting used to it all." she said with a little shrug. "I'm fine. I'm okay. I need to eat." she said.

Lee nodded. He kissed her again. "You know she won't do anything to get in between you but the fact that she can ask him for something little is okay. Until you marek him she won't do anything." She kissed her forehead and then sat her in one of the stools. He opened the microwave and set a plate in front of her. "I'm getting ready to make dinner soon."

Celes nodded. "Want help?" she asked as she started to eat. Her mind started to work out her thoughts on Draco and she looked at Harry and then John and gave them both smiles.

Harry smiled back at her and moved to sit next to her and then kissed her temple. "Love you." he said.

Celes gave him a bigger smile. "Love you too, Harry Potter."

"What do you think? Pineapple chicken, white rice, and some kind of veggie." Lee told her. "Tomorrow I was going to make that lobster chowder and was thinking you can make the cheddar biscuits."

Celes grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. And tonights dinner sounds yummy too. Maybe like beans or something for the veggie, her mixed veggies?" she suggested. "Oh and I can make something for dessert."

Lee chuckled, "I would suggest the mango cheesecake but last time she took the whole pie and disappeared with Harry."

Celes giggled and looked up at Harry and then back at Lee. "How about...I just make a lemon cake?" she asked. "Oh! Or lemon cupcakes and chocolate ones and red velvet ones!"

"You know, I found a recipe for strawberry cheesecake cupcake." Lee shrugged.

Celes' eyes widened and she looked at him. "And you're telling me this now? I must make these so I can have them." she said with a little moan.

Lee chuckled, "So that is four kinds of cupcakes?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yes." she said and slipped off the stool. "I need to start now though." she said and started gathering the things she needed for the cupcakes she knew how to make. "I need that recipe." she sang to Lee as she started to move around the kitchen.

Lee chuckled and washed his hands again. He summoned a book and handed it to her. "I kept a book of recipes I found that I thought you would like to try. I'm working on book two."

Celes looked down at it and then back up at him. "Thank you, thank you very much." she said and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Lee gasped and looked at Harry and John. "You hear that? She loves me? Do you know how long its been since she told me that? I mean… geeze, I thought I would never hear it again."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Feeling deprived of me?" she asked him and kissed his cheek again.

Harry chuckled and shook his head watching her. "Hey what about me?" he asked her.

Celes giggled and turned and kissed his cheek too. "You are impossible, both of you." she said and opened the book and started looking through it.

John smiled at them. He felt a little bad. He had been spending time with Celes. A lot of time. He enjoyed it, he always enjoyed spending time with her, but it really clear to him that both Lee and Harry missed her. "Is it… is it normal for the girls to spend so much time with the fathers of the baby they carry?" he whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes." he said to John. "Dont worry about it, she knows she needs to spread out a little and she will."

He nodded as he continued to watch her and Lee work around each other like they have done so all their lives. Lee let her tasted the pineapples he was going to use and she allowed him to taste some of the batter. They worked well with each other. "So do you and Celes have something like this? I mean something were you just flow and bounce things off each other. Like how Lee and Celes are doing now."

"Sex." he snorted and shook his head. "No, ha, you know I don't know. When its Celes and me… its normal, right. Amazing. I knew the first time I saw her that something amazing would happen between us." he shrugged. "Our lives flow well together."

John smiled at him. "I like that. It seems to do that for all of you."

Roman ran into to the kitchen chasing after Damon who was screaming. "Come on, Damon. Think of it as a really big pool." She told him.

"With stupid flowers and stinky stuff in the water? That looks and smells more like a girly bath to me." he screamed as he ran the other way around the island.

Roman laughed, "But its a really big pool and I'm not going to wash you. I promise."

"No!" he screamed.

"What if I said I'll wash your hair. You like that, don't you? When I massage your head with my fingers." Roman told him.

Damon gave a whimper and hid behind Harry. "Save me," he whispered. "Please?"

Harry chuckled. "And just what and I suppose to do, little mate?" he asked Damon.

"I don't know. Distracter her or something. You take a bath with her." Damon said as he pushed Harry.

"Gottch ya!" Roman said as she grabbed his arm and picked him up.

Damon screamed and tried to cling onto anyone he could grab ahold of. He somehow managed to lace his little fingers int John's hair and pulled. "Pops, don't let her take me! Please!"

"Damon, let go of him. Geez, the bath isn't going to kill you." Roman laughed as she tried to pry his fingers out of John's hair.

John chuckled and stood and grabbed Damon from Roman and winked at her so that Damon couldn't see. "You are saved, little man."

Damon crawled further up on John. He wrapped his legs around his neck and locked his ankles as he wrapped his arms around his head and curled his fingers into his hair. "Don't put me down." He told him.

Roman sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Damon, come down from there."

"No!"

John chuckled. "Come on." he said and started for the door and grabbed Roman's hand. "Lets go." he said.

She frowned at him as she followed. When they were away from the house she smiled up at Damon. "Okay, sweetie, you can come down now."

Damon giggled as he jumped down from John's shoulders. He did a bow and placed something in Roman's hands. "That was fun."

Roman giggled, "Thank you. You are a gentleman and a scholar."

John looked at both of them. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"Nothing at all." Roman told him. "Make sure you hide that other one. I want to get Celes out first before they try to bribe you again."

Damon saluted and then skipped away.

Roman shook her head as she walked towards the tide pools. She sat on a rock and fiddled with the lock at her bellybutton.

John followed her and watched what she was doing and his eyes widened. "Did Damon pickpocket Harry?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "Hey turn around! This is no peep show." She told him as she unlocked herself and unclipped the chain from her belly button ring. She made sure he was facing the other way and did the one on her clit and then did the ones on her breast. "Free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty I'm free at last." She sang.

John peaked over his shoulder at her. "Are we good for me to turn around now?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can turn around." She told him. She hopped off the rock and went into the tide pool. She waved a hand and a jar appeared. She crouched down and picked through the sand.

John stepped up onto the rock and watched her for a few minutes. "So, you still upset?" he asked her.

"About what?" she frowned as she looked up at him.

"About Lee and Harry not letting you have a smoothie?" he asked her.

She groaned. "No, yes… I don't know. They just suck right now."

John nodded. "They just care about you, you know. They want to make sure you're healthy." he said to her.

"Bull shit." She told him as she picked up a pearl and placed it into the jar. "They are being barbarians. Evil ones. They were like this last time we were here. I craved nothing but fruit. I mean that's healthy, its nature's candy. I would eat regular food but just as long as I have fruit I was fine. I didn't hear any complaints when were were waking up 3 in the morning to have ramen. And I sure as hell don't hear them complaining about Celes' jerky. So I call bull shit. They are being evil barbarians that enjoy picking on the Roman."

John chuckled. "Did you ever think the reason they dont complain about Ramen and jerky is because there is no sugar in those? Even eating too much fruit can make one hyper and from what I've heard you can get pretty bad." he shrugged.

Roman splashed him with the water. "You are supposed to be here seeing _my_ side of the story. Not theirs!" She splashed him again. "You just don't want to go against them. You are a boy so you have to go with the wolf pack." She splashed him a third time.

John had put up his arms with each splash but still got pretty wet. He dropped into the tidal pool and splashed her back. "I see your side too, Roman. I'm just explaining theirs to you." he said and splashed her again.

"You have been brainwashed by them. That's what it is." She waved a hand and a bucket appeared. She filled it with water and soaked him. "Shame on you."

John gave a little growled and snaked a hand out and grabbed her and took the bucket and with one skillful hand filled it then dumped it over her head. "I have not been brainwashed. I just spend a lot of time watching the four of you."

Roman struggled to get away then she paused and smiled up at him. She waved a hand and she got a water gun and started shooting him in the face. "Brainwashed! Lee has ninja mind tricks that will crawl into your mind and do things to you." She paused as she thought about it. "Like making you see things, then he uses a low voice so you _have_ to listen to him… and his words… those beautiful words. And the deepness of his voice that makes your heart just…" she moaned as she closed her eyes thinking of Lee.

John watched her and then splashed her once more after filling the bucket again. "I think you need to spend the night with your husband… or take a cold shower." he said and got out of the tide pool. "I'll leave you alone, maybe you can project a daydream on him." he said walking away.

Roman laughed as she ran after him. She stood in front of him and looked up at him. "Can you teach me. I mean I do it but I don't know how to control it. Can you teach me?" she asked him.

John grinned down at her. "Yes, I can." he said and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I can do that for you."

"Good." She pulled him back to the tide pool but then stopped and let go of him. "You don't have anything planned with Celes, do you? I don't want to take that time away from her."

John shook his head. "From the look of it, she was looking to spend time with Harry or Lee or both of them." he shrugged.

"Okay." She smiled. "If Lee and Harry want her tonight I'll just have Damon sleep with me." She shivered and then went into the tide pool and sat in the water. "So, teach me." She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at him.

John lowered himself to sit next to her. "So when you dream, you have the ability to pull people in, yeah?" he asked her.

Roman nodded. "I do."

"Okay, well its actually sort of like that. The thing about Daydreams though is that they come even when you dont want them to. So apart of controlling your projecting of them is controlling when you have them. I mean there is a way…" he trailed off and thought about it. Honestly he just did it, he just learned how to. He looked down at her. "Its like a switch, when you want to share them you flip the switch, when you dont you flip it back. Thats how I do it. I imagine a switch." he shrugged.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You dont know either, do you?" She asked him. She groaned and put her forehead onto her knees. I'm doomed to caused my husbands and wife unexpected arousal."

John chuckled. "Look, I just sort of do it. But the switch thing really does help." he said. "I still have them and am unable to control them, but I think that you just have to be more aware of your thoughts. Not always thinking mind you, just aware that when you start to daydream that you need to pull it back and keep it in your head." he shrugged.

She looked nodded as she thought about it. "That makes since. Usually when I'm feeling something strongly about someone and my mind just starts to drift its when they see them." She gave a giggle. "You know these started ten years ago. Lee came back into my life. I was just too stubborn to tell him how I felt and that I wanted him so my mind would drift and come up with things I wish he would just do to me." She looked up at him and blushed a little. "That was the last time until everyone started at Hogwarts. Then they started up again. I was with the kids so we were seperated and I just really missed them."

John nodded. "Thats how it works, you miss something, or someone so much your mind and your magic wants to show them. When I was younger, while still in school, I used to have them about Tabby. It made sense because she was my soul mate but it also made no sense because I was not her type. Thats when I learned to flip the switch, so I wouldn't make her uncomfortable." he shrugged.

"Oh." She told them. "I'm sorry... that must have been really hard for you. Wanting someone so much but knowing you can't have them." Her heart gave a little clench as she said the words. It was exactly how she felt about John.

John looked down at her. "It was." he said to her softly and reached up and tucked some of Roman's hair behind her ear. "It'll work out, somehow." he said knowing her thoughts.

She looked up at him and nodded. "I hope so." She whispered. She gave him a little splash. "You should probably get going. I don't want Celes getting hurt." She told him.

John shook his head. "Celes will be fine, really. She understands. I want to spend time with you too. I want to know you." he said to her.

She nodded and looked around the tide pool. She grabbed her little jar. "See these? I have like a million pearls in the house from last times. I don't know what I'm gonna do with them yet but will you help me collect more? Harry found me a black one last time, said he was gonna set it into something." She giggled. "I think he forgot. Hey maybe you can help me find a pink one." She handed him a bottle.

He took it with a smile and started to help her look for pearls.

Celes hummed to herself as she mixed the batter for the strawberry cheesecake cupcakes. She grinned up at Lee again and then went back to it. When she finished she pulled the cupcake pan to her and started to fill it. "So what are we doing tonight after dinner?" she asked them.

Harry shrugged and gave a little smile. "I don't know." he said to her.

Lee smiled as he leaned against the island watching her. "Well we still have to get those chains off you. Punish you for what you did to us this morning. " he shrugged. "Maybe do to Celes what we did to Ro on Valentine's Day. Then maybe take turns wearing her out like we did Roman the one day. I've been eager to do that."

Celes shivered as her mind raced with all the things they could do to her. She had only caught the tail end of Valentines Day, and the week they wore Roman out… she bit her lip and looked at both of them. "You…" she couldn't help but smile a little and blushed and turned away back to her task.

Harry chuckled. "We should do all of that, in that order." he nodded.

"I like that idea. Tease her for her punishment, then do Valentine's Day double team, and then for the rest of the night pass her back and forth between us." He smiled as he watched her closely. "Yes I think that will be the plan for tonight. It helps that she is pregnant and super horny." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "My boys, so cute when you plot against me." She wiggled her ass at them.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He looked up when an owl swooped in and landed in front of him. He sighed when he saw the Ministry seal. He pulled it off the owl and it took off. He opened the letter and read it and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me, he's here in Hawaii why are you recalling me Hermione?" He said to the letter.

Lee frowned, "What do you me she is recalling you? I thought you sent her an owl saying he was here?"

Harry sighed and looked up at Lee. "Oh, I did. And now shes doing this." he sighed. "Technically I haven't started vacation yet so…" he growled.

Celes gave a little pout. "I wanted to play." she said.

Lee chuckled, "When do you have to be back?"

Harry sighed. "I'll have to leave after we eat." he said.

Lee turned to Celes. "How about you and Celes go have some alone time." he told him and looked back at Harry. "Dinner is nearly done. I can send up the meal to you guys."

Celes wiggle and nodded. "Yes!" she said and looked at the cupcakes. "Oven, about 20 minutes and I'll frost all of them tonight after dinner." she said to Lee and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled and took Celes' hand and led her out of the kitchen without another word. He led her to their room, they actually hadn't used it very much and it was virtually untouched.

Celes looked around the room and smiled a little and looked up at Harry. "Well you have me what are you going to do with me, Harry Potter?" she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "I think I may just tease you a little." he said and ran a finger down her neck.

Celes shivered. "You are going to take off my chain?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I think I'll let Lee do that." he said to her. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder and moaned against it. He lifted her as she whimpered and set her down in their bed and took her in. "God Celes, you are just so beautiful."

Celes gave a little blush and shook her head. "Thank you." she whispered as she watched him.

Harry looked down at her and gave a little moan. He waved his hand and her clothes were gone. The chain looked so good on her, Lee was a mastermind. He dipped his head down and licked up one of Celes' thighs and listened to her react to him. There was nothing in the world quite like how Celes was. The way her body moved when he touched her, the way she sounded when she was being pleased. He trailed his tongue further up and flicked it over her piercing. He moaned, she had gone and got this thing and it just drove him crazy. Both of them did, he swirled his tongue slowly around her core and moaned against it.

Celes buried her hands in his hair and moaned loudly. She arched her back and shivered. There was something about the way Harry made her feel that was like no one else. She could feel nervous and completely calm with him at the same time. She felt like he was her heart, Roman was her soul, but Harry was her heart. Without him she'd probably still be a mad little woman in a flat in London. She moaned and rolled her hips and then gave a squeal and a giggle when he hit her sweet spot. He looked up at her and smiled. He went back to it and did it again and Celes squealed and giggled again. She rolled her hips and tugged on his hair.

Harry chuckled and continued what he was doing to her and then stopped suddenly and started kiss up her body. As he did he waved his hand and his clothes disappeared and he was naked. He moaned as his flesh came into contact with hers. She was so soft, she tasted so good and smelled even better. Her scent was filling his senses and he was going a bit foggy.

Celes moaned and arched her back when Harry's tongue came into contact with one of her nipples. She ran her hand through his hair and down over his neck and over his back. She moaned as his scent of sandalwood and the ocean filled her nose. It was stronger in Hawaii. She moaned and pressed against him. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to get him to enter her.

Harry pulled back. "That chain, Cel." he moaned.

Celes shook her head. "Go slow." she said.

"I can't." he said to her and kissed her neck.

Celes moaned. She used one movement and he was on his back and she was on top of him. "Let me go slow for both of us then." she said and lowered herself onto him closing her eyes and letting out a long moan.

Harry hissed a little as she lowered on him and grabbed her hips to help her but she shook her head as she started to move on top of him slowly. He ran his hands up the sides of her body and rolled back on his head and watched her rolling on top of him.

Celes moaned and planted her hands on his chest and moved at a steady pace, one that didn't allow the chain to be tugged or pulled on too much. She moaned and kissed him and then down his neck as she opened their connection so he could feel what she was.

Harry moaned and rolled on his head again keeping his pumping at the speed she had set. He was already feeling the tickle of his orgasm, what she was doing to him was so hot. It was like in school when he'd get a little lost in their lovemaking or start going to fast she'd just take over and it always ended up being so amazingly hot that he was just amazed with her.

Celes moaned and continued her pace as her body tightened. She was already there, she was so easy when she was pregnant. It didn't take but a phrase or a light touch and she was there. She moaned a little louder and moved her hips just a little faster and looked down at Harry. "Harry Potter…" she moaned.

Harry nodded. "I know, let it go, Nani. I'm right there with you." he moaned and closed his eyes.

Celes nodded, she let her orgasm wash over her and her whole body shook and tightened and she moaned loudly throwing her head back.

Lee smiled outside the door of Harry and Celes' room. He set the tray of food down in front of the door and gently knocked on the door. " _Someone order room service?"_ he asked them and then walked away.

Celes gave a little snort and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed Harry and then got off the bed and went over and got the food and brought it back to the bed. They took turns feeding one another and laughing. After they finished eating Celes lay down next to him and traced little circles on his chest. "You have to go, huh?" she asked.

Harry hugged her closer. "I do, but I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. I'm sure Lee, John, and Ro can keep you occupied." he said and kissed her.

Celes smiled up at him. "I will _always_ know you're missing." she said and kissed him back.

Harry chuckled. "I know." he sat up and looked down at her. He didnt want to leave, but his job was to be at the Ministry when they needed him. He leaned down and kissed her again and got out of the bed. "Walk me out, I have to say goodbye to Roman or she'll have a shit fit." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Well she'll have a fit, I don't know about shit." she said and got out of the bed. She waved a hand and the two of them were dressed, him in a green polo and black slacks and her in a strategically tied Hawaiian wrap. She took his arm and he led her down to the kitchen. She slid onto a stool and looked at the cupcakes then slid off of it and set up to start piping frosting onto them.

Lee smiled at them. "That is a proper send off, yeah?" he teased.

"Most definitely." Harry said going over and kissing Celes' cheek as she piped frosting onto cupcakes. He plucked one of the finished red velvet ones up and looked at Lee. "Where is Roman?"

"Last I checked She was curled up with Damon in the media room getting ready to have a vampire movie night, to show John the proper ways of vampires not the sparkly kind." he chuckled. He placed red velvet cupcakes that have been frosted in a tupperware and then handed them to Harry.

Harry looked at the bin and grinned. "You know me so well Buttercup, see you in a few days." he said and then kissed Celes' cheek again and walked to the media room. He walked in to find John, Roman, and Damon sitting on the couch watching Interview with a Vampire and smiled. He paused it with the wave of a hand and was met with three sets of eyes. He smiled. "Uh I just came to say bye to Ro."

Roman frowned, "Its only been two days. Well… a day and a half." she told him.

Harry nodded. "I know, Ro. July. I'll be able to stay for four weeks straight." he said to her. "Please dont be upset."

She groaned and stood up. She wrapped her around him and kissed him. "Call me when you need help… or if Hermione needs to be sent a jinx letter." She smiled.

Harry chuckled and held her a little tighter. "I will on both counts. I love you, Ku'uipo. Take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble." he said to her.

Roman laughed. "Me, out of trouble? You slay me." She giggled and rained kisses all over his face.

Harry chuckled and kissed her when she finished and looked at Damon and John. "See you guys later too. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone." he said to Damon and also meant the comment for John as well.

Damon saluted, "You can count on me." he told him.

John nodded, "Me too."

Harry kissed Roman one more time and then picked her up and set her back on the couch between John and Damon and with one last look waved his hand started their movie again and then left the house and was already on his way back to London.

Roman wrinkled her nose as she went back to watching the movie. She sent out her senses and felt Lee and Celes in the kitchen. She hugged one of throw pillows to her and got lost into the movie.

Celes finished frosting the last strawberry cheesecake cupcake with strawberry frosting and picked it up and took a bite with a little moan. She really liked it, really, really liked it. She looked over at Lee and smiled. "What?"

He smiled at her. "Its a Roman and Celes cupcake. I like that."

Celes giggled. "I do too." she said and took another bite with a little moan. "Its like an orgasm in my mouth." she giggled.

Lee walked behind her and kissed her neck. "You and Roman are like orgasm in general." he moaned against her neck.

Celes shivered and licked frosting off her lips. Her body heated. She ate another bite of the cupcake and moaned. She dropped her head back onto Lee's chest. "We are like bundles of sexual energy." she said softly. "We walk around ready to tease at a moments notice. Chains, cloths that barely cover us, Hawaiian dresses." she said and grabbed his hand and bought it around and pressed it to her thigh and made him trail it up and pull up her dress as their hands went up.

He chuckled as he toyed with her core, teasing her and then pulling his hand away. He chuckled again and kissed her neck. He sat down on a stool next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he kept a hand wrapped around her hips.

Celes gave him a smile. "A lot better." she said painfully aware of his hand on her hip. She shivered. "I'm like a walking early warning system." she said with a little giggle. "Albeit its unpleasant, but a warning system none the less." she shrugged.

He chuckled, "I agree, but we are safe here." He made circles on her hip. "I wonder if you can use Vinny's powers. Do you think you can hone them and use them?"

Celes looked at him and thought about it. "I… maybe. I can ask Ro and John if they think thats possible." she said. "She's very powerful, the most powerful baby Ive carried. Its a little overwhelming for my body." she said softly.

"Well, its just a thought. Don't get your hopes up too much." He told her. He kissed up her arm. "So how are my lemon cupcakes?"

Celes smiled and picked on up. "You want me to feed you one so you can find out?" she asked him as she unwrapped the bottom on it.

He moaned and kissed her arm again. "Feed me, my love. Feed me." he told her and opened his mouth for her to feed him.

Celes smiled and tore off a piece of the cupcake with her fingers, it had cake and frosting in it. She put it into him mouth and moaned a little when she felt his tongue on her fingers.

He moaned and sucked on her fingers. "That is good. You make really good cupcakes."

Celes giggled and tore off some more for him and offered it to him. "They are the best sellers at Honeydukes." she said softly.

"Mmm, now I know where to go when you aren't around to make me my lemon cupcakes." he sucked on her fingers again. "You even tasted good with the lemon." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Celes smiled. "Apparently my flavor goes with a lot of things." she moaned and offered him another bit of cupcake.

"You know, we should do this more often. You feeding _me_." he teased as he sucked on her fingers again.

Celes moaned. "I'd like that, I could feed you so many things with my fingers." she said softly and offered him the rest of the cupcake watching him.

He smiled and ate it. "How about we take a bath. We haven't used our bath. The sun is setting just right so you can see the sunset. Then you can feed me a little of you." He kissed her arm and licked it.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Yes, please." she said to him and turned and kissed him.

He gave a growl and then scooped her up. He took her to their room and then climbed the stairs to their bathroom. He kissed her and set her down. "So do we want bubbles, bath oils, bath salts, or all of the above?" he asked her as he started the water.

"Um, salts and bubbles." she said picking up a jar of the honeysuckle smelling ones like the body wash she used.

Lee nodded as he added her salts and bubbles. he sat on the edge of the tub and looked over to her. "Come here, Inimorar Mea. Let me unwrap you."

Celes shivered and walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly and slowly.

He moaned and pulled her between his legs. He untied the wrap and slowly unwrapped her. His fingers brushed her skin when he finally got to her skin. He took her in and moaned. "I feel like I haven't see you in months. I know we had fun with Ro yesterday but I missed you. You tease me and I take you but I feel like I haven't see you in years." he kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into him.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "I miss you too." she whispered. "It does feel like that doesn't it? I haven't sang to you in morning… in I can't even remember how long." she said and kissed him on the cheeks and then on the lips.

"See! I want my song! You evil woman." He kissed her and waved his hand so that he was nude. He picked her up and stepped into the tub with her. He kissed her neck and held her. "Now look at that. You were so right about this view." He poured water over her head and started to massaged her shampoo into her head.

Celes gave a little moan and looked out over the ocean watching the sun go down. "It one of the most beautiful sites of nature I've ever seen." she whispered and dropped her head forward when he started to massage under her hairline on her neck. "Mmm, I love that my hair is so long. Its all thick and wild." she said softly.

Lee chuckled, "Me too. When I need chase after you all I have to do is pull on your hair." he teased.

Celes giggled. "I have to remember to braid it and have it in front of me from now on." she moaned.

He chuckled and then rinsed her hair. He started in on the conditioner. "That's okay, I'll figure out a way to get you." he wrapped her hair up on her head with the conditioner to keep it in place. He grabbed her luffa and put soap on it. "I watched Roman do this to you. Hopefully I'm just as good. Arm, please."

She gave him her arm and giggled. "I'm sure you'll do just as well and put your own twist on it." she moaned.

"My own twist, eh?" he picked her ups and turned her so that she straddled his lap. He smiled at her. "I see you." He told her as he started to wash her shoulders and chest.

Celes moaned and watched him. "You know despite the fact that you use it as a torcher device, this chain is really, really pretty. I think its why I got the garter one, it struck me as something you'd enjoy." she said to him, she had taken it off when she realized the other one was attached.

Lee smiled at her. "I try to 'sweeten' it up for you girls. Yeah its something that controls you but at least it looks pretty." he gave a chuckle. "But we both know Ro, she don't like being controlled." he shrugged as he abandoned the luffa and used his hands to rub the soap into her. He massaged her breast and then followed the chain down to her clit and rubbed it gently. "But you liked to be controlled, don't you? I think both you and Ro like to be controlled but she likes it in other ways."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. "I- I think so t-too." she stuttered shutting her eyes. "I-I like…" she moaned. "H-how you and I h-have found… a give and take." she said and moaned a little louder and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I-its… f-fantastic."

Lee smiled at her, "Me too. I like our relationship. Wait, I _love_ our relationship. We found want fits us." He kissed her.

"I love our relationship too." she said and kissed him. "And I love you." she added and kissed down his neck.

"God, I love you too woman!" he growled and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Head back, so I can rinse your hair." he told her.

Celes dropped her head back for him and closed her eyes gripping his shoulders.

Lee moaned. He smiled as he looked at her. He rinsed her hair and leaned down kissed her collarbones and the tops of her breast. He Leaned back up made sure that the soap was out of her hair. Then he leaned back down and kissed her collarbones again.

Celes brought her hands up into his hair and moaned. She kept her eyes shut and then opened them and looked at him. She really had missed him, she hadn't even known how much until this moment. She moaned and kissed the top of his head.

He moaned and kissed up her neck. He kissed her and moaned against her lips. "How about we take this chain off and then I shake your world a little, and then soothe it out." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh my God, yes!" she said and kissed him enthusiastically down the neck and moaned at the base of it and gave it a little nip.

He chuckled as he stood up and picked her up. He popped them down to the room and then laid her on the bed. He kissed her and summoned for the key. When nothing came he frowned and leaned up. He looked down at his hand and tried again. He gave a growl and tried a third time.

Celes leaned up a little and looked at Lee. "What? What's wrong?" she asked him running a hand over his shoulder.

"I can't… summon the key. Harry had both keys. I should be able to summon them with no problem. THe only time I can't get anything is when…" He trailed off and shot off the bed. "That little shit and teasing wench!" he growled and pulled on his white robe Celes kept for him. "I'll be back." he left the room and quickly went to the media room. "Roman!" he growled.

Roman looked up at him and her mouth watered as it dropped open. "Huba, huba, huba. If you are trying to seduce me, that _totally_ works."

John chuckled as he paused the movie. "I dont think hes here to seduce you, Ro." he said to her taking in the angry look on Lee's face.

"You are damn right I'm not. Where are they?" he growled.

Roman's eyesbrows shot up. "Where are what?" she asked him a little confused.

"The keys, Ro. Where are the _keys_?" he demanded.

Roman frowned then as it dawned on her she fell over laughing. "I know not what you speak of."

"You teasing wench." He walked into the room and stood over her. "Give them back."

She ran her eyes up his body. "Okay, but I want something in return. If not then you can go back to Celes and make _slow_ , _painful_ , love to Celes until I get to her."

"You are just as bad as Damon."

"I will take that as a compliment, he is me after all." Roman smiled up at him.

John watched the two of them and smiled. "What do you want from him, Roman?" he asked her. " _I'd try to get it from her, but I think we both know she doesn't have it on her."_ he sent Lee.

Roman smiled up at him as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I want a request. When I ask for it you can't complain, groan, or moans. When I ask it you just smile and nod."

"Roman," Lee warned her.

John chuckled again and continued to watch them.

"Fine, a request, _but._ " he paused as he looked down at her. "It cannot be anything dangerous or…"

"Lee Jordan, if you say reckless, I swear to God I will lock myself in my room I share with Harry and you will _never_ see those keys." Roman growled as she glared up at him.

He sighed, "Fine, fine." he said raising his hands. "It can't be dangerous."

"It won't be dangerous." She sat back on the couch and Damon popped in next to her.

Damon smiled and then looked up at Lee. "Key time?"

"Yep, Celes' key please." Roman told him.

Damon waved his hand and the key appeared. He handed it to Lee then popped out the room again.

"You're welcome!" she said cheerfully.

Lee grumbled, "Thank you." He walked out the room and went back to the bedroom to Celes, still grumbling.

Celes looked at him and smiled a little. She was sitting on the edge of the bed now, and figured out about ten seconds after he left what had happened. "Get the key back?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but know I owe her a request of any kind… unless its dangerous then I can say no." Lee sighed. "Sneaky little chit."

Celes gave a little smile. "I think it was brilliant, but I'm sad she didn't tell me about it." she said softly.

Lee looked down at her. "I'm sure she was going to tell you. You know how she is. When it comes to something like this she shares unless she gets sidetracked or can't find you." he kissed her. "Then again, Harry did distract you too."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. She took him in, in the white robe and her mouth watered. "Good God, you look good enough to eat." she moaned.

He looked down at the white robe. "My lover bought me this robe." he told her and smiled.

"Mmm, really? Well you lover has excellent taste." she said and reached up for one of the ties to pull on it.

"I think the same thing. She says she enjoys to see me in white. So does my wife." he laid back on the bed. "They both enjoy to see me in white, says that I do this mouth watering thing effect, and…" he looked down her body to her core, "Other parts water."

Celes gave a shiver and crawled up on top of him as she pulled the ties of his robe and pushed it open. She leaned down and kissed his chest and down his abs. "You do make other parts… water, positively leak." she moaned against his v-line and then licked up it.

Lee hissed in pleasure as he lifted his hips. "Well we are going to have to keep this a secret from my wife and lover. They get jealous when I even _look_ at another woman."

Celes gave another little giggle. "I can keep a secret if you can." she said and licked up his other v-line. She loved that part of a man, it was one of her favorite parts to tease. She kissed down to his shaft and then licked up it and moaned.

He moaned and then rolled onto his head. "Good…" he breathed. "Cause my lover… has a hard time… keeping secrets." He moaned louder.

Celes giggled and licked up his shaft again and took the tip of it into her mouth and gave a tiny suck and pressed her tongue ring against it. " _Well if she cant keep a secret, maybe I should step in."_ she sent him as she swallowed him and took him as far into her mouth she could and then moaned as she came slowly back up applying suction as she did.

Lee moaned as he lifted his hips and slid his hand into her hair. His body shivered, and he raised his body up higher. "God!" he moaned loudly. "You… young lady… are going to be my next lover." he growled.

Celes moaned and started to bob her head on his shaft, keeping up the suction. She ran her hands up and down his thighs and moaned a little louder when she felt her juices leak out. She always got turned on when she did this for Harry or Lee. She moaned again and ran her tongue ring along the front of his shaft and then swirled it around the tip and pressed it lightly to it then swallowed him again. " _I accept that role."_ she sent him and looked up at him and moaned when his shaft was at the back of her throat sending the vibrations from her throat through his shaft.

Lee moaned louder as he curled his fingers into her hair. "Shit!" he growled. He lifted his hips and started pump slowly into her mouth. "Celes…" he growled and felt his thighs quiver. "God… You women are going to kill me!"

Celes giggled as she continued what she was doing to him. She kept running her hands up and down his quaking thighs and moaned again. She ran her tongue ring along the shaft again as she came back up and ran it around the tip and pressed it to it again and then swallowed him again. She took him deep and moaned again. " _Do you know how insanely hot this is? I just love how you react, it makes me just that much more excited and wet."_ she sent him and moaned yet again.

He growled as he pushed her back and then rolled her onto the bed. He quickly unlocked her chain and then thrust hard and fast into her. "Oh… fuck!" he shivered and shook. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from coming. He dropped his head to her shoulder and shook. "Minx." He growled.

Celes wrapped her legs around Lee's waist and rolled her hips with him. She was already almost there and gave little shrieks with each thrust. She rolled back on her head and felt her body start to tighten. "Oh… oh God…" she moaned to him and nipped his ear and then sucked on the lobe. "Lee… Lee… God!" she gasped and tightened more.

Lee growled and thrust harder into her. He bit her neck and gave another growl. He sat up on his heels with her and lifted her up and down on him as fast as he could get her. He thrust and grunted with each one. He kissed down her neck to her shoulders. He bit her again.

Celes gave growled shrieks and kissed his neck and sank her teeth into his shoulder and growled and then started to scream her moans. She gripped him as tightly as she could manage and dropped her head onto his shoulder. She could feel her body shaking with the need to release. Her orgasm worked its way into her body and screamed louder with each moan and bit his shoulder again this time a little harder.

He held her tighter as he laid back onto his back and held her hips. He braced his feet against the bed and pistoned into her. He rolled back onto his head and moaned loudly. He looked up at her and shook with the need to release his orgasm. He pressed his thumb to her clit and then rubbed it hard and fast. "CELES!" he yelled.

Celes screamed and nodded. She was ready, and she knew he was. She rode him harder and faster and then looked down at him and screamed as her orgasm crashed into her. She screamed out his name and started to shake as her body tightened and released.

Lee roared out his orgasm as he rolled back onto his head and shook. He panted as he caught Celes and held her to him. They both shook and held each other. "Minx… teasing… hot… sexy… minx!" he growled.

Celes panted and gave little shrieks still as she shook in his arms. "I...God… amazing… amazing man…" she panted and gave a little laugh.

He chuckled as he held her closer and shook with her. "That was amazing." he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He rolled them over onto their sides. He pushed back her hair and looked down at her. "Minx."

Celes smiled at him. "Yes I am!" she said and kissed him. And then kissed the corners of his upturned mouth. "That was awesome… very very awesome." she shivered.

Lee chuckled again. "We make an awesome pair." He gave another chuckle. "Don't tell my lover." he teased.

Celes smiled. "Oh, no never." she made a zipping motion with her finger over her lips. "My lips are sealed, love." she said and kissed his chin and then down to his neck with a tiny moan.

He sighed as he gave little moans. He looked around them. "Well, we made it to the end of the bed. Shall we get some pillows and you can take your time making love to me?"

"Oh yes, I like that idea." she said and kissed his neck again and moaned a little again and trailed down to his chest. "You should get the pillows quickly." she said and licked his nipple.

Lee chuckled as he sat up and kissed her. He turned her so that she was now laying the right way on the bed. He laid down next to her and kissed her. "This is better." He placed his hands behind his head. "Do as you will, m'lady."

Celes giggled and kissed his bicep and down to his shoulder and kissed his neck and as she started on his chest she crawled on top of him and continued down over his abs. She kissed each one and then licked the lines around them and moaned and licked both his v lines and then started to kiss back up and then up his up his chin and then kissed his lips. She licked his lips then dipped her tongue into his mouth and swirled her tongue in his mouth.

He moaned as he took his time kissing her back. She was intoxicating when they were like this. Calm, peaceful, and just showing each other how much they love each other. He looked up at her and brushed her hair back. "God, if feels like I haven't seen you." he trailed his fingers down her back and then back up again. "I love you, Celes."

Celes looked down at him. "I love you too. I miss you. We tease one another but I still miss you." she said. She leaned down and kissed him again and moaned and then trailed little kisses down his chin and neck again. She sucked on his neck and gave another little moan and looked up at him. She smiled and licked up his neck to his ear and then sucked on the lobe.

He leaned his head to the side for her and continued to rub her back. He was enjoying the way she was taking her time with him. They had all night and and he looked forward to it. He gave a moan of his own and looked at her hand that she wore his wedding ring. He picked it up and kissed each of her fingers. "I think I have been a poor mate and husband to you girls." he told her and kissed her palm. "The only time I give your girls jewelry is when I want to terrorize you." he kissed the inside of her wrist and then looked up at her. "Chose, a ring or a necklace?"

Celes leaned up and smiled. "Ring, technically you gave me a necklace recently." she shook her head a little. "Well most recently." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and kissed her hand again. "Technically it was a way to terrorize with every chance I get." He looked up at her. "Harry seems to give you two jewelry and I never really think about it. Chose for Ro. I know she will like anything you pick for her."

Celes smiled. "How about you get her an anklet. I know how much you like her feet and that will make it prettier. We could pick her one at the International Market Place. Something with rose gold maybe?" she said to him and took his hand and kissed each of his fingers.

He smiled at her. "I have my own jeweler. I can get you something temporary from there but, I will make plans to get something else. If I get jewels they are going to real and they are going to be the best. All your chains are real jewels."

Celes smiled. "Lee, the jewelry you get for us, torcher device or no is amazing and beautiful. And anything you get her, made by your jeweler or bought for her from somewhere else, she will love." she said and kissed his wrist and then down his arm.

He smiled at her as he cupped her face and kissed her nose, cheeks and then lips. "What about you? Do you love what I give you too?"

"I love everything you have ever given me. Everything." she said to him and kissed him again. "From the presents, to the way you feel about me, for the little things you do to make me happy. For the sumo suit." she giggled and kissed him again and down his neck.

He chuckled and leaned his head back. "It's because I love you, Celes. I really do. I mean, I know we had our rough patches but it was all about getting to know each other and we finally found a great foundation to be each other." he trailed his hands up her back and gave a moan. "Are you going to kiss me all night or will there be some other action?"

Celes giggled. "I was thinking maybe, just maybe I'd add some action into it." she teased him. "Maybe I could do something like…" she trailed off and lifted her hips and started to lower herself onto him slowly. So slowly that she almost wasn't moving. She moaned and looked at him. She held down his hips so he couldn't thrust into her before she wanted him to.

He moaned and growled at the same time. He looked up at her bared his teeth as he looked down to what she was doing to him. "God… you are going… to kill me…" he growled again.

Celes giggled. "What will you give me to make me go faster, lover?" she asked as she continued to lower herself.

Lee arched his back and tried to thrust into her. He growled again and itched to grab her hips and pulled her down, but he had told her do as she pleased. He curled his hands into the sheets. "What do you want?" he finally growled.

"Mmm, at the time of my choosing, I'd like to tie you up. Then not have you growl or complain about it because when I let you go… I'll let you do _whatever_ you want to me but first I want to tease you while tied up." she whispered and lowered herself a little further and felt herself tighten around him.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. There had been too many deal making today. First with Damon, then with Roman, and now with Celes. How did the day unfold like this? He growled again. "Okay… But," he looked up at Celes and smiled. "It has to a do over with Ro. When you tied me up and I couldn't get to you because you were over sexed and scared. I want a do over."

Celes shivered and nodded. "You got a deal, baby." she said and slid onto him and ground her hips hard on him and moaned. "That will be so damn hot." she moaned.

Lee moaned. "I'm going to finally gave you two the way I want. Over sexed, wet, hot, and begging for more." He gave a dark smile, "The sheets are going to be soaked with your and Ro's juices by the time I'm done with you both."

Celes shivered and started to move a little faster on him as her juices leaked out at the thought. "Good God, did I teach you how to do picture porn this well?" she asked and arched her back and ran her hands up her body.

He moaned as he held her hips and allowed her to chose the pace. "I learn for you and Ro." he moaned.

Celes moaned a little louder and looked down at him with a smile. "You are very good at it." she said and every time she came down she ground into him each time. She shivered and closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Lee moaned and held her hips tightly as and shivered. He rolled back onto his head and moaned louder. "What are you doing to me?" he moaned and rolled his hips every time she came down and ground on him. "Evil woman."

Celes smiled and moaned. "I live to be evil." she said and started to come down on him just a little bit faster. She moaned louder. She planted her hands on his chest and kept her eyes shut and bit her lip again. She moaned even louder as she moved ever faster on him.

Lee dug his fingers into her hips and started to meet her thrust. He moaned louder and started to breath heavily. "Oh, God…" he moaned loving every part of this. He slid his hand down to her clit and rubbed it. "You dirty girl." He told her as he looked down at her. "Look at you… so dirty and wet."

Celes' eyes flew open as her body tightened and she came right there. She moaned and continued to move but her body jerked. "What the hell?" she moaned and moved faster on him as she rode out the orgasm.

Lee's eyes grew bigger as he looked up at her. "Did you just come? Oh, you really are a dirty girl, aren't you?" He smiled up at her. He started to thrust faster into her. "You going to be a dirty girl with Ro when you tie me up?" he asked and smiled up at her. "I bet you are."

Celes felt her body tighten as her body started to release again. "Oh God, yes… I will be such a dirty girl for you." she said and rode him harder and moved her hips faster with him. "With Roman…" she moaned louder.

He smiled at her as he thrust faster into her. "You like that don't you? Being a dirty girl with Roman. You love when you are dirty with Roman don't you? My two dirty girls, you corrupted my butterfly." He growled at her and thrust harder into her. "Both of you enjoy being wet and wetting each other."

Celes smiled down at him and rode him as hard as he thrust into her. "God, yes, we do. We love it." she said as she felt her juices leak out more. "I love being dirty, wet, hot… horny. Having Roman in the wildest most…" she moaned loudly now it was a borderline shriek. "Hot ways we can imagine." she started to move faster and gave little shrieks now as her body again started to tighten.

Lee moaned loudly and had to bit the inside of his cheek. He just had control and it somehow switched on him. He just imaging them both screaming and shaking, hory and wet. He shivered as he thrust harder into her. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other fill the room with their moans. When he was done he had to have Roman wild and screaming. For now he was going to fight for control. "Both of you are my dirty girls." He looked up at her, "You enjoyed what we did to her, didn't you? I felt your juices mix with hers and leak down between my legs… so hot!"

Celes screamed then, she screamed each time they came together. She looked down at him. "You… need to take this dirty… girl from behind, now." she demanded of him with a growl and pulled his hair a little and screamed again.

Lee quickly rolled them over, flipped her onto all fours and thrust into her hard and fast, as if he never lost the pace. He gather all her hair into a ponytail and pulled on it every time he thrust into her. He leaned over her and nipped her ear. "I do this Roman too. She loves when I pull her hair. Does this dirty girl love it too?"

Celes panted and pushed back onto him with every thrust. "Yes, God yes. This dirty girl loves it." she shrieked and spread her legs a little wider and pushed herself back harder onto him each time her thrust.

Lee moaned as he felt his orgasm shiver up his spine. He looked down at her and smiled. He raised his hand and smacked her ass. He thrust faster and moaned again then smacked her ass two more times. "You dirty girl, I'm going to torture you tomorrow." he growled and smacked her ass again.

Celes lost her shit and started to scream louder and higher pitched. She jumped a little each time he smacked her ass and went back for more. It was insane, her entire body shook and was covered in a sheen of sweat. She gripped the sheets beneath her and screamed with each thrust as she felt her orgasm coming on quickly and strongly. "Lee! Please!" she screamed at him slamming back onto him each time her thrust into her.

Something dark rose into Lee. It had usually happened when he wanted to punish Roman but now he wanted more. "Don't you dare come. If you come I'll stop and put you back in your chain." He growled at her. He thrust harder into her and snacked a hand around and played with her clit.

Celes screamed again and gripped the sheets tighter and bit the inside of her mouth as tears sprang into her eyes. She kept screamed and trying very hard not to come, she bit the inside of her mouth harder and slammed back onto him still. She looked back at him and screamed again and then her voice cut out and she was just making silent moans as she shut her eyes and kept her orgasm from slamming into her.

When Lee didn't hear anything any more he smiled. "Come Celes." he told her as he continued to thrust into her. "Let it out baby."

Celes released her orgasm and came so hard she saw stars she dropped her forehead down to the bed and tried to close her legs as her orgasm kept washing through her. She gave a silent moan and her whole body kept shaking hard.

Lee thrust a few more times and and then growled out his own orgasm. He shook and panted as he leaned over her. Bracing his arms on either side of her. He looked down at her and chuckled. He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his body. He placed his knee between her legs so when she shook she would rub against his knee.

Celes gave silent moans and each time she shook she could feel her core rub against his knee. She turned and looked at him still panting and then gave a little grin and kissed him then shivered again and gave another silent moan.

He gently rubbed his knee against her. "One more." he told her. "Give me one more orgasm and I'll get you tea." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes gave a silent moan again and this time rolled her hips against his knee and arched her back a little. She looked back at him as she continued to roll her hips. She was already feeling like she could orgasm again for him. She gave a silent moan and her eyes fluttered shut.

Lee smiled at her as he kept his slow movement of his knee. He ran his hand down the side of her body and watched her face. She was flushed with sex and her hair was wild. Yeah, he missed her. He smiled as a plan started to form in his head. He was done punishing her for what she did. Tomorrow he was going to work on Ro and Celes was going to watch. They wanted to work together then they can be together when he punished her.

Celes kept rolling her hips as she felt her core throb with need. She clit throbbed and rubbed against his knee and she could feel herself starting to get there. Her mouth fell open as she started to pant. She gripped the sheets in front of her and gave another silent moan as the orgasm began to take her and her body shivered with the need. She reached back and gripped his ass and moaned silently as her entire body shook.

Lee kissed down from her ear to her neck. "Good girl." he whispered. "Good girl." He rubbed her little belly and kissed down her shoulder. The room was pitch black from the dark. He pulled the sheet over Celes and kissed her neck again. "I'll be back with some tea. Do you want something to eat?"

Celes nodded. " _Jerky."_ she sent him and ran a hand down the side of his face.

He kissed her and moaned at her taste. "I'll be back." He sat up and pulled on pajama pants and left the room. He walked down to the kitchen and set the water onto boil. He then pulled out the jerky and a tea cup.

"You bunny." Roman teased.

Lee gave a little jump. "Ro, what are you doing up?" he whispered.

"Still watching movies with John. He said he would stay up with me until I contacted Harry to make sure he was okay." She told him as she took out food from dinner. "So, Mr. Bunny, did you break my Cel-Bear?"

He gave a little chuckle. "Only her voice."

"Shame on you." She told him and giggled.

"I hear no complaints from her." He smiled.

"That is because you broke her voice." She giggled again. She put some of the white rice into a bowl and added the chicken on top and warmed it up. "Do remember she is pregnant."

He gave a little wince. "I just remembered that right before I came down here. But she is good."

"Good." She placed paper towels under each hot bowl. She kissed Lee and gave a moan. "You taste like her too. Give her a kiss for me."

"I will." Lee smiled. "Don't stay up too late, butterfly."

"I won't. I'm only going to stay up until Harry gets to Godric's Hollow. Then we are all gonna have to pop over to the flat in London that he shares with Celes so that we can put the shield up. I don't want him unprotected."

Lee nodded. "Okay." he kissed her forehead.

Roman smiled and walked back to the media room and handed John a bowl. They had started Bram Stoker's Dracula. She sat next to him and cradled her bowl between her knees and her chest. "So, what you think so far? Better than the sparkly vampires?"

John chuckled. Earlier when they had, had the conversation about vampires and he had told her that he secretly loved Twilight he hasn't had the heart to tell her that he'd read most of the books of the movies they were watching. "I do think its better than the sparkling vampires." he said nodding as he ate some of his food.

Roman smiled. "Don't get me wrong the sparkling vampires had an interesting story to them. It was different but these guys." She shivered. "Blood, lust, and power, it just does something for a girl." She giggled. "Not most girls. Celes will watch so much then they become devil movies."

John chuckled. "She doesn't like scary films, I got that. She'd like Dracula though, it has a love story the tragic kind." he said with a shrug and then winced as he had given himself away a bit.

Roman chuckled, "You gave yourself away a long time ago, John." She told him.

He chuckled. "I'm a reader. I've read all these stories." he shrugged.

"Its okay, I haven't. I had tried reading them but they were so long and drawn out, and just didn't catch my attention. Of course I was also in school, so I think if I tried again I may be able to do it." She shrugged. "Until then I enjoy watching the movies." She gently blew on her food then ate some of it. "Celes does enjoy watching this one but she isn't like me. She won't go to sleep with it playing. I can."

John nodded. "I noticed that after you watch something suspenseful or slightly scary with Celes you have to watch a cute mindless movie or she won't sleep." he said. "I cant imagine how you turn off the nightmares…" he said although he didn't get them either. A scary movie was just that, a movie.

She giggled. "I take control of my dreams. The only time the ever affect me is when I have had too much sugar. Then my mind is bouncing all over the place with them." She smiled and wrinkled her nose. "That's when I sometimes knee Lee in the jewels… Or Harry… But Harry had learned to either place a pillow between us or cut me off." She giggled again. "Lee don't know about those nights until he his waking up in pain."

John laughed. "I'll have to learn to gauge that." he said without thinking and went back to his food.

Roman missed it altogether. She ate more of her food. "You know, there are times I wish I could be a vampire. Never die, never age, feeding off an intimate spot of your food, make people feel lust for you, and creating companions to fill the loneliness… then I thought about how much I would miss Celes great baking and sweets and decide vampirism isn't for me."

John smiled at her. "Cant give up your sweets. And the ones Celes makes… are like nothing else." he said. "I agree, besides I think your family would miss you too much when you go off to live in a Transylvanian castle somewhere."

She gave a sad and confusing smile. "Yeah, there is that too. I had thought about turning them all into vampires but," She shrugged her shoulders. "There is just something about the lonly that just… beckons me." She shook her head to clear it. "But is only fantasy."

John nodded. "Thats the darkness, that resides inside of you and I… and Harry I've seen it in him. I think its apart of our blood." he said. "Its okay to feel a pull I think but you cant give into it. Too many people care for you." he said to her and kissed her forehead. "Including but not limted to me."

Tears gathered into her eyes. He was right, they would all miss her. She knew she would miss them but when she thought about that darkness inside her… she knew in that part she wouldn't care. She cleared her throat and wiped her face on her shoulder. She looked up at John. "You seen it in Harry? How?"

"Sometimes when his anger flares about something I see it in his eyes, just behind them at a simmer. He not completely Hawaiian though so its not as strong a pull but something very dark happened to him when he was younger didnt it?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. "A love potion child grew up with a 'god' complex and killed his parents. Then made Harry a horcrux without knowing. From the age of ten to seventeen he was plague by this guy trying to kill him. When we turned seventeen there was a battle at Hogwarts. We all fought in it. Its why Celes was damaged… well because of me mostly. At the end it was too much for me. All the people I had grew up with, touched, and were friends with died that night and into the next morning. It was too much for me to handle so I went mad and lost my powers. That darkness inside took over for a couple of years… Damon even tortured me."

John took all that in and looked at her. "Thats why Celes is so… attached to you now isn't it? She must have thought you were dead. To lose a soul mate… its like a part of you is ripped away." he said his throat closing a little.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. She nodded as she looked up at John. "Yes." She whispered. "Its also why I cater to her. Instead of going to her and letting her see I was alive, I allowed her to go mad, and think I was dead… I…" she sniffed as more tears fell from her eyes. "I tortured her and broke her. Then instead of fixing her I allowed her to latch onto me and rely only on me."

John took her bowl and set both his and hers aside and then pulled Roman into his lap and rubbed her back. "Its okay now, and I've never heard Celes once blame you for her madness. I don't think she does." he whispered to her as he rocked her to calm her.

She shook her head. "She won't either, she doesn't have the heart to. She is too loving and caring." she pulled back to look at John. "I wanted it." she whispered. "I wanted her to depend only on me. I wanted her to be all mine. I was so selfish. I didn't even care that we had Lee and Harry. I created arguments because of it, caused jealousy between the four of us. I underhandedly put wedges between us. When she would venture off without me emotionally I made her feel bad about it and I would pull her back. There were days I just walked around the house like there was nothing wrong when clearly the three of them were arguing. I'm a terrible person. I really am. I try to be good but… when it comes to Celes… I abuse her and she don't even know it."

John sighed. "She has an open heart, she trusts easily and shes very easy to take advantage of. But Roman you can't dwell on what has happened. You should focus on what happens from now on. You are all in a good place, Celes is healthy and happy, and so are Harry and Lee and yourself. Dwelling only makes you sad." he said and looked down at her face tears streaming down it and her sad expression and all her wanted to do was make her happy again. He leaned down without thinking and kissed her softly on the lips, nothing demanding just a little kiss.

"John." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She looked up at him as she pressed her lips together to savor the feel of them. "You will help me, right?" She asked. "You will help me keep myself under control. I'm threatened by you. You can do things for her, where I as a woman cannot, and by doing so I'm afraid she is going to forget me. I'm using you." She whispered. "To manipulate her emotions. I want her to be happy, and I want you." she whispered. "I… love you but I want her more. She is mine… help me?"

John had waited to hear her say those words for so long, and now she said them in such a sad way his heart broke a little. "I will help you." he said to her softly. "I will help you however you want me to."

She leaned into his chest. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heart. It had the same rhythm as hers but it was off. He wasn't yet synced. She curled her fingers into his shirt. "I'm sorry." she whispered."

John rubbed her back to soothe her. "For what?" he asked.

"I hurt you… I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked up at him. "I really do love you."

John used his thumb to wipe some tears off her cheek. "And I love you." he said back to her. "I love you so much, Ko'u Mau loa." he whispered to her.

She held him closer. "I need you to push back." she told him. "When I push you away I say its for Celes but its only hurting Celes. I need you to push back. Will you do that for me? Will you push back?"

John nodded. "I will." he said to her and kissed her forehead and cheeks. "I will push back."

She laid her head back on his chest. She felt herself calm down. Everything that was in her calmed down. She had felt so… violent and dark as she spilt her guts to him. She had felt like something would take over her if she gave too much but now that she told him and he didn't react negatively to it, she felt calmed. It was like talking to Harry but with someone that knew you better… knew you better because the felt the same… they felt the same darkness that you carried and knew exactly what it was. She knew if she had spilt her guts to Harry he would calm her down but he would have been clueless as to what to do. Just as much as she was. "Its Why I love Harry and feel close to him, you know." she told John. "Why he reassures me? Its because he feels that darkness… He recognizes it in me… we are partners. We calm each other and help each other in ways we know Lee and Celes can't. Its why we are tied together." She looked up at John. "Now you are here and you can help us. You know exactly what it is and you can help us."

John smiled at her. "Yes I can." he rocked her and then risked another kiss. He pulled away and pulled her closer. "How about we sit here and watch the movie okay?" he asked her rubbing her back.

She nodded as she looked at the movie. As he rocked her her eyes started to grow heavy. She closed her eyes and then shook her head. She looked at the cloke and knew she only had a few more hours until Harry reach out to her. She need to know that he was safe. She knew he would be tired because of the hours. When he left it was the evening in Hawaii which made it early morning in London.

 _"Ku'uipo are you still up?"_ Harry sent a few hours later. He was worn out and at the house in Hogsmeade wanting to sleep before they shielded the flat in London.

Roman quickly came awake. "Yeah." She said aloud. She sighed as she closed her eyes. " _Yes, Koa. I'm up."_ She reached out for him and wrapped her magical self arms around him. _"I'm here."_ She physically pressed herself to the warm body next to her.

 _"Good, I'm going to sleep a little and then you guys can come out. I'm at Hogsmeade for now."_ He sent to her and moaned a little missing them already.

" _Okay, I love you. We will see you later. I told Lee so he will be waiting for you to give the word."_ She sent him and hugged him. " _Be safe."_

Harry sent his magic self out and hugged Roman then he laid down in the group room and was out before his head hit the pillow.

Celes woke quite suddenly, almost like she was trying to force her body not to sleep in. She opened her eyes and found herself tangled in Lee. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Her voice was back so she was going to give him his song. She kissed his nose and cheeks and then his lips and then took a deep breath and started to sing. "You by the light is the greatest find, In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right, Finally made it through the lonely to the other side. You said it again, my heart's in motion, Every word feels like a shooting star, I'm at the edge of my emotions, Watching the shadows burning in the dark, And I'm in love and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time, In my only life." she sang their song and kissed him again.

Lee looked at her he leaned up and kissed her. "Another." He told her. "Please? I missed you singing to me, so another one."

Celes grinned at him and kissed him again. She gave a little moan, since the night before she couldn't get enough of him. It always seemed to happen that way with any of them she was hopelessly addicted to them. She looked at him and gave another grin. "I'll be seeing you, In all the old familiar places,That this heart of mine embraces, All day and through,In that small cafe, The park across the way, The children's carousel, The chestnut trees, the wishing well. I'll be seeing you." she finished and smiled at him and kissed him again and then down his chin and neck.

Lee smiled and moaned. "Good morning." He told her. He looked over at the clock. "Look what time it is. You wore me out woman." He told her as he kissed her.

Celes looked at the clock and giggled. "Sorry." she said to him and kissed his neck again with a little moan. "I seem to be sleeping in now, but its okay. We are on vacation." she said and kissed down to his collarbones.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "With you, Ro, and Harry, weekends seem like vacations." He told her. "I enjoy spending time with you guys." He moaned a little. "I think you are looking for some morning nookie."

Celes giggled and kissed back up his neck and then down one of his shoulders. "What gave you that idea?" she asked him and moaned as she pressed herself into him.

"Well, for one, you are nude, you are kissing me, and…" He lifted his arm to show her the blue markings on his arm. "I can feel your horniness."

"Oh well… then I guess I do want some morning nookie." she said to him and kissed down his arm and over the marks and then down to his fingers and kissed each one and then took one into her mouth and sucked on it a little and then kissed back up to his shoulder and neck.

"You little minx." He growled playfully at her as he rolled her over. "Now lets see what we can do." He kissed her and moaned then kissed her chin down to her neck. "What do you have planned for today?" he asked her as he slid his fingers into her core.

Celes rolled her hips and looked up at him. "I-I… don't know. M-maybe swimming… spending t-time with Ro… playing with Dai." she moaned louder and rolled back on her head.

Lee moaned as he smiled down at her. This was one of his favorite ways to have her. Please her and make her talk. He kissed her neck and moaned against her neck. "I need to punish Roman today and then we all need to go back to London." He told her as he slowly pumped his fingers into her core. "Maybe I'll punish Ro early this afternoon. I want you to bare witness."

Celes whimpered and looked up at him. "B-bare w-witness? W-why…" she moaned and shut her eyes and rolled on her head again.

He gave her a dark smile. "It makes her hotter when you or Harry watch. It gives me more control like how I did you last night. She _will_ do as I say this just adds a little bonus, and I'm hoping she will slip and mess up."

Celes looked at him. "E-evil." she moaned. "S-so e-evil!" she moaned and shook her head but shivered at the idea of watching him punish Roman.

Lee settled between her legs and slowly pumped into her. He moaned and then looked down at her. "You think so? I think its a right punishment. She picked pocketed Harry, took her chain off, had plans to take yours off, and then had the nerve to bargain with me to get the chain back. I think this is proper punishment." He kissed her neck and pumped a little faster. "And by the feel of it, you are looking forward to it."

Celes moaned and nodded. "I-I am…" she stuttered and matched his pace. "L-lee… you s-suck." she moaned louder. "B-but you d-do it so g-good… I want a f-front row seat."

He moaned, "I thought you would never ask." He lifted her knee to his hip and thrust harder and faster into her. He moaned as he kissed down her neck and nipped at her collarbones. He kissed up the other side of her neck and sucked her neck up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

Celes moaned and turned her head to the side and moaned even louder as she arched into him. She rolled her hips a little faster and looked up at him and leaned up and kissed his chin and then his lips and dipped her tongue in his mouth with a moan. She swirled her tongue around and tasted him and moaned running her hands down over his back and pulling on his lower back a little for more.

He moaned against her mouth as he sucked on her tongue and swirled his tongue around. He kissed her lips again and kissed her chin. He thrust faster into her and harder. "You horny little minx!" he growled and nipped at her neck. "Why can't I get enough of you?"

Celes moaned a little louder and smiled. "I-its… this p-place." she said and met his thrusts at the same speed. She ran her hands down his back again and then back up and moaned as she felt her orgasm start to build in her body.

He moaned and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't seem to get enough of her or of Ro. He was constantly thinking of ways to sneak them off and have them… sing and at the same time. He just wanted to be intertwined with them all day long. He nipped her neck and shivered when he felt his orgasm fill his body and start to demand a release.

Celes gave a little shriek and pulling on his shoulders and then looked at him. "L-lee… O-oh God… p-please… I'm going to…" she moaned louder.

Lee kissed her and nodded, "Do it. Come for me." He told her and moaned as he kissed her neck and felt her tighten around him. He shivered and nipped on her shoulder.

Celes rolled back on her head and pushed her hips up a little, or as much as she could, and came. She gave a loud moan and looked up at Lee as she did and panted and shook and rolled her hips one more time and fell limp as she rode out her orgams.

Lee moaned loudly as he allowed his climax washed over him. He shivered and looked down at Celes. He kissed her and licked her lower lip as he nipped it. He have a sighe as he gave lazy little thrust and then rolled over onto his side." He pushed her hair aside and kissed down her neck. "I may need to keep you close today. I may want you a few more times." he told her.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "Keep me as close as you need, you can always be chained to me if you want." she said and traced little lines over his chest.

Lee laughed, "I'm not done figuring out how to used that without hurting you." He kissed her. "Come on, lets get you fed and find out where Ro and John are. Its too quiet for my comfort. She is either planning something, had planned something, or set something up."

Celes giggled. "She's plotting as we speak, I can feel it." she said in conspiracy. She kissed him with a little moan. "We should go, now before I try to have you again." she said and rolled out of the bed. "Wanna tempt fate though and take a shower with me?" she asked as she started towards the stairs to their bathroom.

"Oh, how shall I ever resist thee." He moaned and followed her.

Roman gasped as she sat up out of a dead sleep. SHe looked around and was confused to where she was. Then she sighed when she saw that she was still in the media room. She looked down and saw that John was looking at her. "How long have you been watching me?"

John smiled at her. "Not for that long, only an hour." he said.

"It was you!" she hissed. She pushed him off the couch. "I felt you. You can't be doing that when I'm pregnant. I get paranoid and my powers aren't that strong. Butt monkey."

John smiled up at her. "I won't let anything happen to you Roman, I'd sooner die myself then see you hurt." he said standing and stretching.

She flopped back down on the couch and rubbed her face. THen everything about last night came rushing back to her. "Uh, John… about last night… maybe you should forget what I said… about how I hurt Celes and she don't know about it. Just… just forget the whole conversations."

John nodded. He wouldn't forget, but he wouldn't bring it up unless she did. "Alright." he said softly to her and reached down and brushed a finger over her cheek. "I won't say anything unless you want to talk about it again." he sat down next to her. "You hungry? I'm sure Lee is up cooking by now."

She nodded and looked over at the clock. "You said you have been up for an hour? I wonder why Celes hasn't reached out for me or come to find me." She sat up and quickly twisted her hair into a braid. "Lets go find my wife and husband."

John smiled and stood again offering a hand to help her stand. "Okay, come on."

She took his hand and stood. Up. She gave groan and stretched. She walked out the media room and walked into the kitchen just as Lee and Celes were walking in. She smiled at them. "Good morning." she said fluttering her eyelashes at them both. "I bet you two had a great morning."

Celes giggled. "When we finally woke up, yeah." she said and walked over and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. She gave a little moan. "You taste like Lee." She went over to Lee and kissed him. She squealed when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and demanded she respond. She leaned against him and moaned.

Lee smiled and pulled back. "Good morning to you too. You guys hungry?" he asked.

John chuckled. "I know I am." he said and walked over and gave Celes a kissed and then pulled her over to sit down and pulled her onto his lap.

Celes giggled. "I want jerky!" she declared. "And whatever else Lee is cooking." she giggled harder. "Then I want to play." she said eyes dancing.

Lee smiled at her and sat Roman down. "Okay," he told her.

Roman sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Bunny award goes to you guys."

Celes giggled again. "We rocked it, and what?" she asked wiggling on John's lap feeling delighted with herself.

Roman laughed. "Oh, I like this. "I may have to give Celes a spin." she giggled. She yawned and then laid her head on the countertop.

"How late did you stay up?" Lee asked her.

"Not late… not late at all." Roman said as she sat up trying not to look guilty.

"Uh we stayed up talking, it was well after midnight before she nodded off finally." John supplied.

Lee gave Celes her bag of jerky. "Well after midnight, eh?" He looked at Roman. "How well after midnight?"

"Hey!" she frowned at him. "Don't ninja mind me. I'm a grown ass woman. I can stay up as long as I want. Just because I was up watching movies doesn't mean I deserve the ninja mind trick." she told him as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Lee smiled at her and walked around the counter. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm just worried about you. I want you to get rest, that is all." he said gently.

Roman felt her resolve melt away. "Oh, you suck! I'm going to take a shower." She went to hop off the stool but Lee held her in his arms. "Please?"

She sighed as she looked into his sharp dark eyes. The same eyes that just looked right into her soul. "I… I don't know." she told him honestly.

He kissed her again. "Okay."

Roman's mouth fell open as he turned to start cooking. She looked over at Celes and John then looked back at Lee. "That's it? Okay?"

Lee shrugged. "Like you said you are a grown ass woman. And I know you were only forcing yourself to stay up to make sure Harry was safe. So Okay."

Roman eyed him suspiciously as her eyebrow rose. "What are you planning?"

Lee gave her a wicked smile. "That, my dear is for me to know and for you to… _try_ and find out." he winked at Celes.

Celes gave a little giggle as she ate her jerky and watched them eyes dancing. She thought about it again and then shook her head and looked down at the island. She looked back up and grinned. "So, when are we going to London?"

Lee shrugged, "I don't know."

"Harry said he was going to get some sleep then contact us." Roman shrugged… "I think that's what he said. I was half asleep." she kissed Celes and ate some of her jerk she was holding. "I'll be back. I'm going to go bathe." SHe kissed her again and then walked out the kitchen.

Celes pouted after her. "My jerky." she said halfheartedly and then jumped off John's lap and slipped.

John quickly caught her, "You okay?" he asked her.

Lee chuckled, "She is pregnant, therefore she is more prone to klutziness."

Celes giggled. "Its why Im not aloud to dance in the kitchen." she said and kissed John. "I'm fine, where is Damon? I want a playmate. I want to go swim in the ocean or do something… oh like a boardgame until we have to go to London." she said and bounced a little on her toes.

"You may need to check his room. He is like Ro, he tends to sleep in as much as he can." Lee chuckled.

"Okay, I will go get him. And then food!" she said and kissed John again with a little moan and then went over and kissed Lee and then down his chin and neck. "So addicting both of you." she growled and bounced out of the kitchen.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "So how was your night?" he asked as he put rice on to cook. He flipped open the cook book to remind himself on how to make fried rice.

"It was nice, I enjoyed it and I think Roman did too." John said. "You want help making breakfast, I can cook."

Lee looked over at him, "Yeah," he told him. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed your evening. I can only take so much of the vampire movies, I rather just read the book. More of a storyline than the movies. Harry usually watched the horror stuff with her." he chuckled.

John chuckled as he stood up. "Vampires aren't all horror." he shrugged. "But I like to read the book better too. What do you need from me, I can pretty much do anything. I taught myself to cook."

"Well I was going to make fried rices, spam, eggs, and… oh! Fruit. Can you cut the fruit. I want to familiarize myself with the fried rice again."

"I can cut fruit, that works. Ever need anyone to show you how the Hawaiian cooking works. Its what I do best." he shrugged and went over to pull out fruit. "Any specific kinds of fruit?"

"Strawberries for sure, mangos, pineapples, papayas, guava, and kiwi." He told him. "I know vampires aren't all horror." Lee told John. He shrugged. He spread out his senses to make sure the girls were where they said they were. He turned to John. "I don't really like watching horror or her vampire movies because when she watches too much of it she seems to fall into a…" he trailed off as he tried to look for the right word. "A slump."

John nodded knowing what he was talking about. "She just needs someone to talk to about it. She's good though. And she has such deep emotions." John said as he started in on cutting the fruit.

Lee nodded as he started on the fried rice. "Its why I say she is sensitive. She takes on a lot and holds them deep, I worry about her because I know its not good for here. She hangs onto things and allows it to build up, and up, and up until she just… explodes. Its kind of why I pick fights with here every now and then so she could release it and not let it explode." He gave a chuckle. "It must be Pele."

John chuckled and nodded. "Its most definitely Pele, her stubbornness and her pride comes from Pele too." he said as he cored the pineapple. "Its why I try to be patient. It isn't always easy though with Kama bouncing around."

Lee chuckled, "You two might want to be careful." he said. "She actually enjoys being dominated. So if she starts picking on you and its bringing Kama out," he shrugged. "Just watch the signs. Before she and got married," he shook his head. "That was one of the worst and best months of my life. We terrorized each other. Come to find out she was just pushing me to lose my resolve so that I could have her wildly… its what she wanted." He sighed again. "That woman is a true woman. She won't tell you what she wants but she will leave hints, push you, or pick on you until you give her what she wants."

John chuckled. "Thats a good tip, I'll keep it in mind. It sounds like you two were a long time coming though. Just from what you say, and how Celes talks about you guys." he said and he continued to slice the pineapple.

Lee groaned. "She marked me her third year. Her fourth year I was finally able to taste her, then that got all screwed up, and her fifth year I snuck around pulling Celes into corridors kissing her or Roman into classrooms kissing her or trying to have my way with both. Finally I screwed _everything_ up and didn't talk to her until… the summer before her seventh year. Then after that I took care of her until her mind came back. That was like maybe three or four years. Then Celes found us and Ro's dad was pissed and tried to drive me away. THat was six months gone from her, then went back to her and teased each other mercilessly for maybe another four to five months, then we finally had proper sex. Haven't stopped touching her since."

"I think its amazing how you still managed to find each other and fix everything. You all have a strong foundation. All of you. Whatever happened when you were young it seemed to make you stronger." he shrugged and moved onto Kiwis.

"Yeah, I think so too. Now that we are older and we understand each other better, it is easier. It actually helps us with you too. I think if we didn't have the experiences we did have and understand the connection that we had with each other, we would all be at war with each other. Don't get me wrong we still have our little patches but not every relationship is fairy tale perfect. Couples are going to argue."

"I think that if couples don't argue then something is wrong because one or both of them is sacrificing something they want for the other." John said with a shrug.

"That's good. I like that." Lee told him as he covered the rice. He sliced up the spam and put them in the pan to fry. "I agree with that." He looked over to John and then lowered his head to look at his hands. "Hey, uh, look. When you and Ro start uh, having sex, just… take it easy. Okay? I mean, she is my wife and right now I'm all for it and I know it will connect us and make us stronger but… I have jealousy issues." he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was the same for her and Harry. But then," he shrugged. "One thing led to another and we were knocking each other around. We have been cool ever since, don't get me wrong. But, if I start acting a little… differently just be patient with me, okay?"

John looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I can do that." he said. "But its not like I'm going to boast about it. I dont do that, its not my way. What happens between her and I… its between her and I. Its the same with Celes." he shrugged.

Lee nodded, "I know and I respect that. It was the same for her and Harry. I didn't know what was going on. I knew they were having sex but… yeah."

John nodded. "Well if you hit me I'll fight back but I won't instigate it." he shrugged.

Lee nodded, "I expecting nothing less." He told him. He flipped the spam. "So," he chuckled. "I was going to ask how is your room but, you spent the day with Celes the first day and yesterday… yeah, how was your room?"

John smiled. "Celes did a good job on it, I still have yet to make my own though." he shrugged. "I notice I've taken a lot of Celes' time from you and Harry. Harry says she'll get it and start spreading herself out… but…" he shrugged.

Lee smiled at him. "You are new. I'm sure whatever had deterred Roman away hadn't happen, she would want to spend time with you. Besides when the girls are pregnant they tend to stick closer to the baby's father. Like when Ro was pregnant with Lana, she spent more time with Harry. She would spend time with the rest of us but she spent more time with him. And, the father's also tend to want to spend more time with the girl that is carrying their child. Don't worry too much on it. Celes is finally seeing what she is doing. She will balance out." He flipped the spam.

John smiled. "Lots of years to know just how these two tick huh?" he asked as he moved onto slicing up the next fruit.

He smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. Although we are married to one and through them we are married to the other still have special bonds with them. Celes knows she can talk to me about anything and I will tell her exactly what I see. Harry and Ro have a tendency to sugar coat things where as I don't. Same with her, she dont sugar coat anything. When I need someone to talk to I tob her... unless I'm having issues with her then I go to Harry. Ro and Harry have a special bond to." He smiled. "When Kama started perusing her Harry was the one that got her to open to him. They tried to keep it from Celes and I. Celes is attached to Ro so she tries to protect Celes as much as possible. As for me... I have a tendency to overreact. I have been working on it though. I'm better than what I use to be... I think."

John nodded wincing a little at causing them all such pain, even if it hadn't been him he could feel Kama doing the same. "I'm sorry." Kama said to him. "For causing you all pain. I… I didn't know how to express myself. The only woman I did was Hi'iaka, she gave me love then tore it away for fear of upsetting Pele. I love both women, but my pursuit of Pele… it has hurt you all. And I'm sorry." he said.

Lee nodded at him. "I can understand your reasons. Right now you are connected to us, I have put it past me... you may need to apologize to Ro. I think she... took it harder. She holds onto things. Celes seems to have forgiven you. I mean she is carrying you child after all."

Kama looked down at what he was doing and nodded with a smile. "She is, but I hate to point out that she may have done that whether or not this all worked out how it did. But I do believe she has forgiven me. I will have to talk to Roman though. If she is anything like Pele I have a little fight on my hands." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled too. He turned off the spam and checked the rice. "I will admit, I love that woman. Everything about her. Her mad genius, teasing, playfulness, courage, stubbornness, and even her spirit to fight and protect." He looked at Kama, "the fight won't last long... She is pregnant." He chuckled. He gave a moan. "Even Celes. She use to chew me and the twins out all the time."

Kama chuckled. "Firecracker isn't she?" he asked. "You dont have to tell me you love either of them. I see it in the way you look at them, your body language when you talk about them. John's the romantic, but I don't miss subtle things. I'm good at seeing the things that need to be done and fixing them." he shrugged. "My great strategic War god brain I guess."

Lee let his head fall back and laughed out loud. "You will need it for Ro. That woman sometimes borderlines madness and genius. Good luck."

Kama chuckled. "I think I can keep up. But we wont know until we get past this bump we are stuck on right now." He finished the final fruit and stuck it in a bowl and waved his hand to preserve it until breakfast was ready.

Celes strolled back in with a tired looking Damon. "Hello boys, my ears were burning was there talk of me while I jumped on Damon's bed to get him up?" she asked them.

Lee chuckled. "I know not what you speak of." He said using Roman's words.

Celes shook her head slowly and then came more into view of him. She hadn't put on her chain while she was with him but she had it on now. She wore a shirt that was open at the belly and dipped low and came together at her breasts now. It was blue and sheer she wore a long maxi skirt and beneath the shirt you could see a thin white gold chain that hung from her neck connected just above her breasts and then swooped down and wrapped around her back. When she turned around the connection in the back was a white gold peacock feather she'd have to make a point to bend over so he could see. "You tease me." she pouted and kissed his cheek looking up at him.

"As do you." He growled and kissed her. "Minx!"

Celes giggled and turned around and lifted her shirt dropping pretense. "Look its so pretty in the back!" she said.

"Oh, I'm gonna bring out the feathers for you again. I'll show you what a real peacock feather feels like." He leaned down and kissed the small of her back and licked up her spin to the middle of her back. "Go sit down, Minx." Je told her and smacked her ass.

Celes shivered and did as he said running her fingers across Kama's chest as she past him. She was already ready to go again. Damn her hormones. She sat down and pressed her legs together.

"Someone feed me! I feel like you guys are starving me." Roman said as she walked in wearing shorts jean shorts, and a yellow tube top with a little ruffle around the top. She sat on a stool and wrapped her feet around the legs. She twisted her hair into three braids and then twisted the three braids into one thick braid.

Lee chuckled, "how do you girls want your eggs?"

"Over medium for me." Roman told him.

"S-sunny side up." Celes said and gave a little growl at her stutter. She looked at roman and then giggled and leaned over a little and watched Lee cook.

Roman kissed Celes' shoulder as she reached over her and picked a kiwi out the fruit bowl. She smiled as Damon swayed on his stool, still looking as if he was half asleep. She ate her kiwi and drew little circles on Celes shoulder with her finger. "I want to draw on you, right here. I can use my henna."

Celes giggled. "Sounds good to me!" She said and looked at Roman and her body heated.

She smiled as she sucked on her kiwi and then litked the juice off her lips. "Food! We want food!" She demanded from Lee.

"Hold your horses!" Lee told her as he made Celes' plate and slid it to her. "Demanding woman." he growled at Roman against her ear and then kissed her bare shoulder.

Roman giggled, "Food, evil butt monkey."

"How do you want your eggs?" He asked Kama whom was already feeding Celes.

"Scrambled with cheese works for me." He said as he offered Celes another bite.

Celes hummed and bounced a little. "Yummy food, good times, we need Harry Potter and this would be perfect. Oh! And tag! Oh we should play tag!" Celes giggled and took another bite of food.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "You just want to play."

Lee chuckled. He passed Kama a plate and made Damon a plate. "We will play later." He told Celes as he sat in front of Roman and started to feed her.

Celes grinned. "Yay! You know, I think that today is going to be a good day." she sighed and ate some more food and kicked her legs.

Kama chuckled. "Do you now, what makes you think that?"

"She had awesome sex last night." Roman supplied as she ate more.

Celes nodded and gave Lee a huge grin. "I did!" she said. "And I hope to have more today!" she said with a tiny shiver.

Lee chuckled as he fed Roman. "We will see what happens."

Roman hummed as she ate. She reached over for the fruit bowl and Lee pulled her hand back. "After you eat breakfast."

"Then why cut it up and set it in front of me? You are just going to tempt me." Roman pouted.

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "Because I get to see you pout."

"Its so cute!" Celes squealed and kissed Roman on the cheek and accepted another bite of food from Kama.

Kama nodded. "It is cute when you pout, Roman." he said to her with a chuckle.

"Hey, its not supposed to be cute. Pouting is not cute. I'm not cute. I'm stubborn, hardheaded, pain in the ass… stubborn."

"And its cute when you pout." Lee told her and fed her more.

"So, so cute!" Celes sang to her. "And adorable, and it just makes you sooo much more loveable! Your lip gets all out like that and it makes me want to lick it!" she growled at her.

Roman gave a little shiver and giggled. "Stop. I'm trying to eat." she told Celes.

"Never!" Celes declared as she ate more of her own food. "I will always tease you a little." she said and ran her foot up her calf and giggled.

Roman squealed and giggled, "Celes!"

Lee chuckled and fed her more food. "Look at you, all girly too."

"No I'm not." Roman pouted. She ate more and then pushed the plate away. "I'm done. I want fruit now."

Celes giggled. "I do that, make her feel like a girly girl. And her outfit… oh yes… so girly and cute." she said and leaned over and ran a finger down her arm then grabbed the bowl of fruit and held up a piece of kiwi to her.

Roman shivered and leaned over and ate it. "You like my outfit? I'm hoping to tease Harry a little." she giggled.

Lee snorted. "You are teasing all of us." He said as he made himself a plate and sat down.

Kama nodded a little as he stood and put Celes' empty plate in the sink and then went back over and sat down next to her and started to eat. "You both are teasing us." he said.

Celes giggled. "Its a thing." she shrugged and fed Roman another piece of fruit, and then on a whim offered one to Lee, to do so she had to lean over Roman.

Roman bit her lower lip as she slid her hand inside her tank top to brush over her breast. She giggled and then tweaked her nipple ring a little.

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled, she kissed Roman's neck and down to her shoulder. "You are so easy when you're pregnant." she whispered in her ear then nipped it and sat back again offering her another piece of fruit as if nothing happened.

Roman giggled, "So are you." she told her as she ate it.

"I admit nothing!" Celes said and picked up a piece of pineapple and ate it herself taking her time with licking her fingers of the juice that ran down them.

"You may not but I know." Sold her as she picked a mango slice and sucked on it. She kicked her feet. "Hey can we have lettuce wraps for lunch?" she asked.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Lettuce wraps? I will see what I can find." He looked over to Kama, "Would that be your area?"

Kama smiled. "I think I can do that, I have an idea for it if you're okay with me doing it." he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I can help." Lee told him.

"Yeah, I can show you the fine art of it." Kama said. "What kind do we want?"

"The fine art of food." Roman smiled. "I want crab."

"Even cooking is an art." Kama said with a smile.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "Can we have something other than crab?" she asked.

Kama smiled. "How about chicken too?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "That works."

" _Hey guys, you should come now before I fall over."_ Harry sent them all sounding tired.

Roman hopped up. "I need to go but on lotion and then put on my shoes." She said and quickly left the kitchen.

Lee shook his head. " _We will be right there."_ he sent him.

" _Thanks, mate."_ Harry sent back.

Celes slid off the stool and walked over and slipped on her flip flops and pulled her hair into two chunks and braided it into pigtails quickly.

Roman came back wearing her yellow sandals with little ruffles to match her top. She leaned against Kama to finish rubbing in her lotion on her legs. "I'm ready."

Kama let his hands trail down to her hips and then let his hands drop with a little smile.

Celes watched them and then smiled a little. "You want to take him, or should I?" she asked Roman referring to Kama.

Roman smacked his hand. "Above the waist, mister." she told him. "I guess I can take him."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Harry calls and the girls get all dressed up to see him. I hope you guys do the same for me."

Celes giggled. "All I did was braid my hair, Roman is the one who dressed up. I'm just wearing what I usually wear." she shrugged although she was wearing her hair in Harry's favorite hairstyle.

Kama chuckled. "He will probably feel special you took the extra effort." he said resting his hands above Roman's hips now as he stood behind her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She walked over and wrapped an arm around Lee's and looked up at him and then over at Roman and Kama and felt a moment of deep sadness as she looked at them. She turned her face into Lee's arm. "Lets go." she said softly.

Lee cupped her face and kissed her. "I see you." he whispered. Then he popped them out.

Roman quickly finished rubbing her lets. "Ready?" she asked then popped out to with him. She stoo next to Lee and Celes and smiled at them. "We made it."

Celes smiled and led them up to the door of the flat and opened it. She stepped in and took a deep breath. She hadn't been here in a few years. She looked to the right and saw the small kitchen and had a thought that it needed to be changed and then grinned when she saw Harry. "Harry Potter!" she said to him and walked up and hugged him and then kissed him.

Harry kissed Celes back and hugged her with a sigh. "I'm so tired." he groaned into her neck.

Celes ran her hands over his head and down his neck. "I know, I can tell." she said and kissed his neck and pulled away so Roman could have a greeting with him too. She stood back between Lee and Kama and felt incredibly short.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks. She frowned as her thumb brushed under his eyes. "You poor baby. You need more sleep."

Harry smiled. "The slave driver has given me the night off, so I'll sleep after we do this." he shrugged and kissed her and then took in her outfit. "Damn woman, what are those?" he asked running his hands over the backside of her shorts.

She giggled and pulled away. "Something to keep your mind off work. I was going to wear my wedges, to make my legs look longer but I think you would have had a heart attack from the lack of sleep and lust."

Harry chuckled. "I'm pretty close." he growled and pulled her back and kissed down her neck.

Celes giggled as she watched them. "Uh, shield?" she asked half heartedly.

"Yeah, shield and then you get sleep." Roman told Harry and gave him one last kiss. "If you are good, I'll visit you in your dreams for a little bit." she winked at him.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, please." he said walking over to the group and taking Roman's hand and Lee's hand.

Celes took John and Lee's hands and bounced a little on her toes. "Lets do this awesome magic." she said pumped a little.

Roman smiled at her. "Don't she look so cute! She is so tiny with us around her." She squealed as she held Kama's hand. She gave a little bounce. "Okay, lets do this." She connected with everyone as did Pele.

Everytime they did this it never ceased to amaze Celes how incredibly awesome it was. The power the coursed through the five of them was unlike anything she'd ever felt, let alone read about, and she'd read a lot of stuff on magic. She shivered and grinned as the shield started to form.

Harry felt a sudden burst of energy even though he was running on an hour and a half of sleep and four coffee's he felt completely awake in that moment.

Lee smiled as he felt the magic and energy filled him. He loved the feeling. It was in that moment that they were all synced… and not just the five of them but the spirits too. It was all ten of them synced together and working together.

Kama shivered a little as he felt everything and everyone. His shield formed and connected together with the others to form a stronger and bigger shield. He looked at everyone as it was finally set in place.

Celes gave another shiver as the connection died and she felt a little sad. She leaned her head on Kama's bicep and sighed. "Always awesome." she said softly.

Harry yawned and nodded. "Always…" he said. "Thanks."

Lee smiled at him. "Anything to keep you safe, baby."

Harry chuckled and gave Lee a playful punch on the arm. "Yeah yeah." he said to him and yawned again.

Celes sighed and walked across to Harry. "You need to sleep now, Harry Potter." she said and took his hand and looked at Roman. "Want to help me tuck him in?" she asked.

Roman kissed his cheek and took a step back. "I would love to, but this is your guys flat. I'll stay right here."

Celes giggled. "This flat actually used to be Alan's once upon a time. Its where I stayed after the battle." she said. She looked back up at Harry. "Do you want her to help?" she asked him.

"I want her to be comfortable, if she feels better about being down here and waiting then she should." he looked at Roman and moaned a little. "You're going to pay for that outfit when I get back to Hawaii, Sweetbottom."

Roman giggled, "And I play to pay every scent. Now go to bed. I'll see you in your dreams." She kissed him again and then stood by Lee watching Celes take Harry to the bedroom. She sighed and leaned her head against Lee's arm. "We will need to go to our flat soon. Its been… a million years since we have been there."

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Just give the word and we will go."

John smiled as he watched them, he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Speaking of other homes, I think I may make a trip over to my parents home this afternoon." he said to them.

Roman looked over at him. "Do you want company?" she asked him.

John smiled. "I wouldn't mind it. But only if you aren't otherwise occupied." he said to her.

She smiled, "I have nothing else planned." She then looked up at Lee. "Do you have something planned?"

"For you? I do but It can wait a little while." he kissed her. "And you have a dream date with Harry."

Roman giggled and sighed, "Who knew my dream date would be with Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"Hey!" Lee protested.

John looked at the two of them. "I think I missed something." he chuckled.

Celes came back down the stairs and smiled. "Fell asleep before he was even laying down." she said to them and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave a little wince. She rejoined them. "Ready to go back to Hawaii?"

Roman gave a little nod. "We should get going and let him sleep." She kissed Celes' cheek. "You still look cute with us. I'm still going to shrink you down and put you in my special place." she teased.

Celes giggled. "Between your breasts?" she asked looking at them with a little moan.

Lee laughed, "That is your special place?"

"Hey! They are next to my heart." She pouted and and crossed her arms.

He looked at her raised breast. "I think we need to go home and implement my little plan."

"What plan? Wait, no plans. I have a dream date with Harry."

Celes giggled and took John's hand. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." she said cryptically to Lee before she popped John and herself back to the house in Hawaii.

"What was that about?" Roman asked as she frowned up at Lee.

Lee just gave a chuckle and popped them back to Hawaii. "Go have your dream date." He said smacking her ass. He was going to make sure smack her ass later too.

Roman squealed and walked away from him. "Stinken cave man." she muttered under her breath as she went outside and to her bath house. She laid on the chase lounge and waved her hand the windows opened and the hawaiian breeze filled the room. She closed her eyes and reached for Harry.

 _Harry smiled when Roman appeared. "Woman of your word." he said to her._

 _She giggled. "What is a woman of the world?"_

" _Word, Roman, I said word. You kept your word." he chuckled and stood up and grabbed for her. "So what are we going to do with all this… dreamtime?" he asked her._

 _Roman giggled and hopped back. When she did the scenery changed around them. They were in a forest with a waterfall close by. It was like the scene in the Disney Hercules movie but more life like. "Well, I was going to act like a forest nymph and run around teasing you until you caught me." she told him as she her clothes changed into a white toga that was knee length._

 _Harry raised an eyebrow as his own cloths changed to a knee length toga with no shirt. "Am I a Philotis now?" he asked her as he started for her._

 _Roman giggled and shrugged as she took a couple steps back. "Well, I do seem to have a liking to men that seem to act like animals sometimes." she winked at him._

 _Harry growled and stepped closer to her and attempted to grab for her but she dodged him. He laughed and started to chase her about the small clearing, her squealing and him growling and laughing. He managed to finally catch her and then slipped on a rock by the water. He hugged her to him as they both fell into the cool water._

 _Roman laughed, "So you catch me and dunk me into the water? What kind of… oh, you just wanted to look through my toga, didn't you?"_

 _Harry chuckled and moaned. "Maybe just a little, but guess what? You can see through mine now too." he teased and leaned down and kissed her._

 _She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled against his lips. "You are Harriitis. We just call you Harry for short."_

 _Harry chuckled. "Awe, I see." he said and ran his hands down her body and moaned pushing closer to her. He moved them so that she was sitting on a rock beneath the water and he was standing in front of her. He reached down and ran his hands up her thighs spreading her legs as he did. He brushed her core and moaned._

 _Roman moaned as she rolled her hip. She ran her hands through his wet hair. "Now this is what I call a wet dream."_

 _Harry chuckled. "Yes, I would have to say thats very accurate." he moaned and leaned forward and kissed down her neck as he gripped her hips and pushed the toga up. He reached down and released his completely and then pulled her to the edge of the rock pulled her slowly onto him. "Even in dreams you feel so good." he moaned and kissed her._

 _She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She ran her hands down his arms and to his abs. "So do you." she rolled her hips and moaned again. She kissed his chest up to his neck, where she licked and sucked on his adam's apple._

 _Harry moaned loudly and dropped his head back as he thrust into her at an even pace. He ran his hands down over her thighs and then cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze and moaned. He leaned forward again and kissed her lips then down her neck. He imagined her naked and it happened and he moaned and licked down to one of her nipples which he took into his mouth and sucked on gently then licked teasing the nipple ring there._

 _Roman moaned loudly as she arched her back and pressed his head into her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it a little. She rolled her hips and bit her lower lip as she looked down at him. She shivered and ran her hand down his chest to his nipple rings. She gave them a little pull._

 _Harry growled and then moaned and gripped her ass tighter and started to move faster and harder into her. He moaned again and licked up the valley between her breasts and then ran little kisses all over her collarbones and then gave them a little nip. He moaned even louder when he got to her neck again and bit the fleshy part where the neck and shoulder met._

 _Roman's moans grew higher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips to meet his thrust. She pressed her breast into his chest and moaned. She scraped her teeth against his shoulder. She moaned again as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. "Harry… more… please."_

 _Harry growled and dipped his hand between them and pressed against her piercing and then played with her clit. He moaned as he pumped faster and harder still. "Like this?" he asked her and moaned as he nipped at her neck again and down to her breasts again and played with one of the rings in her nipples with his tongue._

 _She gave little screams and the clung to him as her first orgasm hit her. She shook and rocked faster onto him. "Oh… God…" she moaned and felt her juices starting to leak. "What… are you… doing to me?" she moaned._

 _Harry grunted with each thrust and kept licking her nipples and alternating between playing with her clit and piecing. He had felt her tighten in orgasm and felt his own coming on. The next time she came he would too for sure. He moaned louder and licked up her collarbones and neck and then kissed her. He felt it coming on and wouldn't be able to hold it in. "Ro… damn it… what are_ you _doing to me?" he growled and leaned down and bit her neck._

 _She whimpered as she rocked faster, feeling her next one already coming on. She scratched at his back. She felt her thighs shake and her lower back tighten. "H-Harry… I'm going to… I'm going to…" She gave a scream as she clung to him. "Please…"_

 _Harry growled again and then nodded. "I own you, Roman." he growled as he came hard and thrust deeper into her as he did so closing his eyes and giving little grunts of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm._

 _Roman screamed out her orgasm and clung to Harry. She moaned and then felt her juice gush out. She panted against his neck and whimpered again. "God… We need to do this more often." she breathed. "I did before with Celes… but now…" she moaned and rubbed her and up and down his back._

 _Harry chuckled. "God, I love your powers." he moaned. "And you, we should do this every night I'm away. You, me, all of us." he moaned and kissed her neck. "I love you, Ku'uipo."_

 _She sighed and kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "I can do that." she rained kisses over his neck and all over his face. "I love you too."_

 _Harry smiled and looked at her. "I miss you, all of you. Even John. I miss you and I hate that this evil is preventing me from being with you all. But this is why I work for the ministry. To protect my family from the big bad world." he sighed and shut his eyes._

 _Roman pressed her ear to his chest. "Its okay, Koa. We aren't going to be separated forever. Even if I have to pick up a part time job with you I will. Just to keep you company." she kissed up to his chin. She leaned back and looked into his green eyes and smiled. "Next dream we will be pirates." she giggled._

 _Harry chuckled. "You still need to get a Yacht. But pirates yes, you can wear something… leather and corseted and just…" he moaned. "Damn…"_

 _She giggled, "You want to see me in leather? I can wear leather." she winked at him and kissed him. "I think you need to get some rest now."_

 _Harry moaned but nodded. "I know, I love you give Celes a kiss for me, and Lee… give him a wet one." he chuckled._

 _Roman smiled and kissed him again. "I will make sure to do that… now when you say a wet one… do you want me to lick him?"_

 _Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, right down the side of his face." he said chuckling imagining the look on Lee's face. "Like you're a puppy…."_

 _She bounced on the rock a little. "I can do that." She moaned. "If you ever licked him…" she fell out laughing. "God! I can just imagine his facial reaction. Priceless!" she laughed harder._

" _Tell you what, next time I'm home I'll do it just for you. Just walk up to him and lick the hell out of his face." he laughed with her._

 _Roman laughed harder and the dream around them wavered a little. "I would like that." she told him as she wiped her eyes from the tears. She looked up at him and laughed again._

 _Harry chuckled. "Okay, I need to sleep before the slave driver comes to get me." Harry growled. "I mean like… deeper." he said and kissed her with a moan. "I'll contact you in the morning."_

 _She nodded. "Okay. I love you, Koa."_

" _I love you too, Ku'uipo." he whispered._

 _Roman shook her head and laughed again. She disconnected from Harry and woke up laughing. She rolled off the chase and crawled to her bath. With a wave of her hand it was filled with water and flowers. She took off her clothes and slipped in with a sigh, still giggling._

Celes hummed as she laid back against the cushions of the couch in her treehouse. She was reading a book and trying to pass the time. She was so full of energy though she could barely contain it. She gave a sigh and sat up and tossed the book on the floor. She looked around and closed her eyes feeling out the area around her. She felt Roman in her bath now, Lee was as always in the kitchen, and John was… building? Maybe, she still wasn't sure about him when she did this. She could usually find him but their connection wasn't strong normally. She sighed and opened her eyes and stood up to go find Damon or someone to play with. She picked her way back to the house slowly so she wouldn't trip and stopped in the backyard and looked at the little stage and the kitchen. She smiled and crossed her arms as her mind started to fill with ideas for luau. Food was covered although she was dieing to try a new wine on the boys, she grinned. And this time she'd make cheesecake stuffed strawberries dipped in white and milk chocolate, and then fruit kabobs.

"Cel-Bear!" Roman squealed. She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She slid her tongue in her mouth and swirled it around as she explored her mouth and then sucked on her tongue.

Celes moaned and shivered. "What was that for?" she asked her.

"It was from Harry." She kissed her again and giggled. "That was from me."

Celes moaned again. "Harry should ask you to give me kisses more often." she said and kissed her again and then looked back at the stage then slid a hand down her arm and took her hand. "Come on, lets go inside and find something… fun to do." she said wiggling her eyebrows at Roman.

"Yes please." Roman told her.

Celes giggled and drug her through the door and when they got into the kitchen Lee and John looked up. She smiled at both of them and wiggled her fingers. "Hello boys."

John chuckled. "Hello." he said and stood up. "Ro, I'm heading out soon." he said to her.

"Oh! I want to go." She looked over to Lee. "Please?"

Lee looked her up and down. "OKay, but when you get back we have some business to take care of." He told her. "There is no getting out of it either."

"Business? What business. I haven't done anything today." She frowned at him.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled.

Celes gave a little frown. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"John is going to go back to his parent's house. I offered to go with him. I'm gonna show him and Kama how I broke in." she teased.

Celes smiled. "Oh, okay." she kissed Roman's cheek and went over to sit down next to Lee. "Have fun!"

John chuckled. "You broke in cause he wanted you to." he teased back and glanced at Celes.

"Oh, whatever, he isn't all that. I broke in because _I'm_ the best." Roman stuck out her tongue. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my shoes."

Lee chuckled and wrapped an arm around Celes. He kissed her ear and nipped down her neck.

Celes giggled and scrunched her shoulders and bent away from him playfully. She grinned at him and then over at John. "You just going over to put stuff back?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He told her. "Just putting away some things." He walked over to her and kissed her. "We will be back. Promise."

Celes smiled up at him. "I know." She said and ran her hands up his chest.

He kissed her again. "Good."

Roman came back with her sandals. She walked around to Lee, "Hair please."

Lee put a twist in her hair and the took the bottom of it and pinned it to the back of her head. He was getting good at doing her hair. "Done." He told her and kissed her bare shoulder. "Be careful."

John smiled. "She will be safe with me." He said to Lee and offered Roman his hand. "Take us away." He said to her.

"Why do I keep forgetting you haven't taken your test?" she shook her head and took his head. She popped them outside the house.

John looked at the house and gave a little smile and walked with Roman to the door he looked down at her. "Well let us in." He said.

Roman laughed, "As you wish." she told him. She connected to him and allowed her power to reach its fullest. She waved a hand and then then the pattern showed. She waved her hand to follow the pattern and unlocked the magic 'alarm' on the house. She pulled out a hair pin and unlocked the front door. "Tada!" she told him and placed the hair pin back in her hair.

John chuckled. "Quite a talent you got there, picking locks." he said opening the door. Upon entering he waved his hand and opened the house letting in the light and the Hawaiian breeze. He took a deep breath and looked around. There were still signs from when Venelope was living in the house. He turned to Roman. "Welcome to my childhood home." he said to her.

She gave him a little smile. "Sorry about the keeping the personal things… not for taking them." she bumped her shoulder into his. "You have clever hiding spots for all your things… Well, Kama did."

John smiled sadly at her. He waved his hand and some of the things appeared. His mother's dress and some of the book he had kept. He went to the bookshelf in the living room and replaced the books and took another deep breath and took in the preserved scent of his parents. It was the only thing he remembered about them without looking at a picture. His mother always smelled of coconut oil and his father always smelled of aftershave. He turned to Roman again. "You know, I don't blame you. He took Celes, and she is very precious to you so you took what was precious to… us." he said. "I would have done the same, we have deep seeded emotions we tend to act out when we are threatened." he said to her.

Roman gave a nod. "That we do." She gave him a smile. "I bet it infuriated him when he couldn't touch Vinny, too. Huh?" Her smile brighten. "That was one of my best spells."

John nodded. "It did, he threw a shit fit." he said as he felt Kama's anger flair. "Uh yeah hes still butt hurt about that. But I want to thank you for protecting her though." he said.

"You are very much welcome." She told him. "And you can tell that butt monkey it serves him right." she looked at some other pictures. She leaned over a couch to take a closer look at another picture.

Kama gave a little growl and walked up behind her and stepped close to her and looked down at her. "Butt monkey? I will show you a butt monkey." he said and ran a finger down her spine.

She squealed and stood straighter as she felt excitement and lust shoot into her stomach. She smiled at him. "You are a butt monkey and you know it." she told him.

Kama chuckled. "Well you like this butt monkey." he said and reached up and trailed a finger down her neck.

She shivered again. "Actually, I do." she told him. She gave him a grin and stuck her ass into his crotch. "Just as much as you like me." she wiggled it a little and quickly stepped away from him.

Kama growled and pulled her back to him and turned her around. He lifted her up onto the back of the couch and kissed her heatedly dipping his tongue into her mouth with a moan and then pulled back panting a little hands resting on her thighs. "I need to apologize to you." he said to her softly.

Roman was breathing heavy as she looked up at him. Her body wanted to press against his and wrap around him. But she kept it in place, she had been 'burned' by him too many times and didn't want to give in just yet. "About what?" she asked him.

"For the pain I have caused you over these past years. I… I didn't know how to express myself in any other way." he said to her and nuzzled her neck a little.

Chills ran down her body and she curled her fingers into the back of the couch. "H-have… you thought about my questions?" she asked him.

Kama looked down at her. "The one you asked on the train?" he asked her.

She nodded. "If you and Hi'iaka had a love affair and you truly loved Hi'iaka then why not fight for her? Why go after someone who already disliked you? You loved her obviously you loved her. Why didn't you go after her and fight for her love, instead you went after someone else who had no interest in you. It don't make sense. Not to me."

Kama sighed, he didn't want to tell her this, it would hurt her no matter how he said it. "Roman what the stories don't tell you is that I was sent to fight for Pele's hand, I went with the intention of winning her hand and pleasing my tribe. But when I got there… Hi'iaka happened, the day I went to tell her I was going to fight for her instead was the day she told me she couldn't be with me. She broke my heart, so I fought harder for Pele. I loved Pele the minute I laid eyes on her, so I thought that if I could win her then I could show her love… and get it back in return. I had tasted it, and I wanted more and for some reason I didn't think I would ever get that with Hi'aka…" Kama stepped back and scrubbed his face with his hand. "Sorry its not suppose to sound like I was settling… I wasn't… I'm not I love both of you." he growled.

Roman looked down at the couch as she picked at some lent. "Want to know what I think?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I really do." he said to her and lifted her face with his finger under her chin.

"I think you didn't love Pele. You may have felt lust, but when Hi'iaka broke your heart you wanted to break her heart and by doing that you won Pele and was going to rub it in her face. But Pele refused you. She didn't like what you stood for, so you were angry and hurt and you declared war on Pele. She was… yours. She really was yours weather she wanted to admit it or not. In that time you had rights to her. She was basically your wife. So once you realized how stubborn and mean she really was you declared war. If you couldn't have Hi'iaka or Pele, then they couldn't have each other. I think you were just like Alemana. Over the years as you all started to be reborn you fell in love with her. You actually fell in love with her but she still wanted to push you away. She found her dream warrior and she was waiting for him."

Kama sighed and nodded. It was like she was in his brain. "It doesn't mean I don't love you, you know. Or John, he loves you… a lot." he stuck out his arms. "And somewhere in you, you love us too." he said to her.

Roman nodded, "I do. I really do. But you were so unfair." she told him as she looked down at the couch and picked at the lent again. "Do you know how it feels to know you are married and feel attracted to someone else that isn't married to you? Then to have that person touch you so intimately and get off because of it? Pele had awakened but not fully. I didn't know about it until arrived." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I felt so dirty. I felt like I cheated on Lee, Celes, and Harry. As much as I wanted to deny that I wanted you, I knew deep down if you kept coming at me I would give it. I hurt Lee and Celes because of you. When I finally told Lee he asked me if I was attracted to you and I couldn't lie to him. You seen how intense he is." She said as she looked up at him. "I couldn't lie told him I was and he… he left for a couple of day." she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "He left _me_ , Kama."

Kama walked back up to her and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry I caused that, Roman. I'm so sorry I ever caused you pain. I wanted you, I still want you, and I just… did it the only way I knew how. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, for how I made you feel, for making Lee leave you." he said and played with some of the flyaway hairs on her neck and rubbed her back with the other hand.

Roman leaned into his chest and curled her fingers into his shirt. "I want to hate you but at the same time I can't." she rubbed her face into his shirt and looked up at him. "I am going to get you back." she told him. "Its going to be mean but its going to be playful. Every chance I get, I'm going to get you tease you mercilessly. That is my punishment from me to you."

Kama chuckled. "Oh really?" he asked and ran a finger down her neck to tease her a little.

She shivered and nodded. "Yes, really." she slid her hands down his chest to his pants. "You may be a sex god, but I am a tease and I _know_ how to tease." she told him as her hands went down his pants to stroke him. "And because you feel bad for what you did, you are going to allow me to tease you." she said as her voice became seductive.

Kama gave a little growl and ran his hands up her back. "You can tease me if you want to, I will take it but don't expect me not to tease you right back." he said and shut his eyes as he felt her fingers on him he played with the small of her back and pushed up the tube top a little to touch her skin.

She shivered again and smiled. "I expect nothing less." she whispered and kissed his neck as she worked him with her hand. She gave him a mone and scraped her teeth against his neck.

Kama moaned and brought his hands around to the front of her shorts and undid them and dipped one of his hands in and tweaked her piercing with a moan. As he shut his eyes and felt what she was doing he dipped a finger into her core and moaned at the heat of her.

She gave a moan for him him. "You like the feel of me?" she whispered. "How hot and wet I am," she lick his neck and pumped her hands a little faster. "Can you imagine that I'm _always_ hot and ready for my lovers."

Kama moaned and nodded. "Yes, I can imagine it." he murmured against her neck and moaned again as he started to pump his finger in and out of her with his finger then suddenly his head shot up and he looked at the door. "Roman stop, get behind the couch." he said to her pulling away from her.

Roman asked no questions or said anything. She quickly dropped behind the couch. The moment he became alert she had felt the Nogitsune. She quickly closed her shorts and then looked up at Kama, waiting for him to give the word to pop them out of there.

He watched the door for a couple more minutes, he felt the Nogitsune stalking around out on the porch of the house. He slowly made his way around the couch and crouched down next to Roman. "Take us back, I'd rather not face him alone." he whispered to Roman grabbing her arm.

She hesitated for a moment then popped them back to the house. Once inside the protection of the shield she turned to him. "What about your home? We should have at leased locked it up."

"We can go back later to make sure he didn't take anything. And then next time Harry can be around I'd like to put a shield up around it as well." he said and rubbed his hands down her arms. "It'll be okay."

Roman gave him a drawled look as she placed her hands on her hips. "And you call herself a war god. I'm not worried that he will _take_ something. I'm worried that he will _plant_ something there."

Kama laughed at her like something like that could do anything to him. He'd seen through most of her tricks. "It will be fine." he said to Roman and turned her towards the house. "Come on something smells good even from here." he said and started to lead her up to the house.

She socked his arm. "I mean it! I'm not trying to get us to go back, I'm just saying that he could plant something in the house so when we go put the shield up, it could try and stop us."

Kama sighed again and looked down at her. "Roman, I know that. It will be okay. It will be just fine. Please stop worrying about it." he kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth to distract her and just to taste her again.

Roman gave a moan as she stepped closer to him. SHe then pulled back. "Stinken Hawaiian!" she hissed at him and walked to the house. "Trying to use your 'magic' on me to forget. _I_ invented that move." she told him.

Kama just chuckled and followed her just as they were walking in the door he reached out and gave her ass a little smack.

She squealed and glared at him. "Above the waist, mister." she told him as she kicked off her sandals. She walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what smells so good?"

Kama chuckled as he followed and kicked off his own flip flops. "Not a chance, little tease." he said to her as he passed her to sit down.

Celes grinned. "Strawberry and Cream cookies." she said taking in the two of them and gave them a smile and walked over to work on the frosting that would go on top.

"Strawberry and Cream? That sounds good." Roman said as she sat down.

Lee chuckled. "Remember that recipe book I was working on?" he asked her. "Well, it has nothing but strawberry recipes in them."

Roman smiled, "A Celes dram book." she teased.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Its like a tasty orgasm on every page!" she said and gave a little moan and went back to what she was doing.

"You are a tasty orgams." He whispered into her ear and nipped it.

Celes gave a shiver and looked at him as goosebumps rose all over her body.

He smiled at her as he saw the signs of her lust. He looked over at Roman and John. "Everything go okay?"

John nodded. "For the most part, but our friend showed up so we had to leave." he said with a little growl.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "He is so not cool."

"So, you guys left, no interaction?" Lee asked.

"No, we didn't even see him… felt him but didn't see him." Roman said as she tried to dip her finger into the frosting.

Celes smacked her hand. "No, you can wait till its on the cookie." she said and kissed her cheek.

John nodded. "Its a good thing we weren't too distracted." he said with a shrug.

Lee nodded, "Good."

Roman blushed a little and put her head down on the counter as she looked at the bowl Celes was mixing the frosting.

Damon came running into the kitchen and jumped up on the chair. "What is that smell?" he asked. "OH! what's that?" he reached to put his finger into the frosting.

Celes gave his hand a little smack with a spoon. "No, you can wait till its on top of the cookies too." she said to him as well, she hadn't missed Roman's blush she sighed and continued mixing the frosting and then carried it over to the cookies and started to frost them.

"But… Celes." Damon whined a little. "I even brought you malasadas yesterday."

Celes smiled and picked up a frosted cookie and handed it to Damon. "Test is out, babe. Tell me what you think." she said to him and went back to frosting cookies.

"Hey!" Roman said as she sat up.

Damon stuck his tongue out at her as he ate the cookie. He moaned as he shoved the cookie into his mouth and held out his hand for another.

Celes giggled and picked up another and made to hand it to Damon but at the last minute held it out to Roman. "Now you." she said to her.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

Roman squealed as she took it and stuck her tongue out at him. She bit into the cookie and moaned. "This is good… this is really good!"

Celes giggled again and looked at Lee. "Well I think they like it." she said and set down her knife and picked one up herself and took a bite and moaned. "Oh my God." she whispered and shut her eyes.

Lee chuckled, "Another big hit with the strawberries."

"Oh, my God! Those cheesecake cupcakes were good last night! If I could, I would have ate all of them. Lee stopped me at my second one." Roman said.

"Its okay, I ate them all for you." Damon told her as he reached for another cookie.

Celes sighed and let Damon take another cookie. She held one up to Lee. "Want to try one, I can feed it to you." she said to him with a heated look.

John chuckled and reached across Roman to snag one of the three cookies Damon had taken. He popped it into his mouth in one bite and nodded. "These are really good."

Lee chuckled, "Feed me, woman." he told her.

"Hey! That was mine!" Damon told John.

Celes giggled and broke a piece of the cookie off and fed it to Lee, she really liked to feed him with her fingers she liked the way it felt.

John chuckled and reached over and took another from Damon and popped it into him mouth. "Mine now, little man." he taunted.

"Not fair!" Damon said as he moved his last cookie away. "Go get your own."

Lee sucked on Celes' fingers as he ate the cookie. "These are good. You know, I think next you are going to have to make the Strawberry Lemon Zest mousse in lemon cups."

"Awe, its a Lee and Celes dessert." Roman told them.

Celes giggled and offered Lee another chunk of cookie. "Oh yes, yes it is. We will have to eat that one in our room…" she trailed off with a little moan from what she said and from the way Lee was sucking on her fingers.

John chuckled at Damon and shook his head. "Everythings fair, little bro." he winked at him.

"Not when it comes to the sweets, its not." Damon told him and hopped off the stool and walked out the kitchen muttering to himself.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "That's my baby."

Lee chuckled and sucked on Celes' fingers again. "Speaking of, we need to take care of some business." He kissed Celes' cheek and declined the last part of the cookie.

"What business? We have no business." Roman told him.

Celes giggled and popped the last piece of cookie in her mouth and looked eagarly between Roman and Lee then went over to the fridge and opened it and took out the carton of milk and opened it to take a drink.

"Glass! Get a glass. Geeze. You and Roman." Lee told her.

Celes giggled and grinned at Lee. She made a long show of getting out a juice glass and filling it with milk and then put the carton back and then drank her milk still giggling.

"Brat." Lee told her.

Roman giggled. "Hey, she got the glass."

"Oh, I don't want to hear it from you." He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Damn these shorts!" he smacked her ass. "We will be back, John. Celes, lets go."

Celes giggled and set her glass down in the sink and stopped kissed John and then followed Lee and Roman. "I'm so excited." she burst with a little jump.

Roman squealed, "Hey! Put me down, what is this nonsense?" she said as she kicked her feet.

Lee chuckled, "It's punishment time." He told her as he climbed up the stairs to the group room. "You teased me, Harry, and John; stole the keys; took _off_ your chain; and held onto Celes' key."

"Hey! I was going to let her out, but she was busy with Harry yesterday, and before I go see her again you stole her and hid her away in your room!" Roman told him. "So that last part isn't really my fault."

"Oh, but it is." He tossed her onto the bed. "So its punishment time." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt."

"You can't punish the both of us." Roman protested as she crawled away from him.

Lee gave a dark chuckle. "Celes got her punishment last night. This is all about you."

Roman's eyes grew big as she looked at Lee and then to Celes. She felt heat pool between her legs. "C-celes? You're going to let him do this?"

Celes gave a little moan. "I can, and I will this is my reward for being a…" she looked at Lee. "Good girl last night and doing as he said." she said taking up a seat at the end of the bed and pressing her legs together.

Roman gasped as she felt her juices leak. "Y-you… are going to… watch?" she squeaked out.

Celes moaned again. "Oh yes." she said with a wicked grin.

Roman gasped and rubbed her legs together. "You turned my Cel-Bear against me. Oh this is war! I have now declared war on all three of you!"

"Three?" Lee asked.

"You, Celes, and Kama! None of you will rest easy!" she told them. She squealed as Lee grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her to the end of the bed. He waved his hand and she was nude. "Well, you have to survive your punishment first." He growled. He spread her legs open and moaned. "Didn't I tell you this would turn her on?" He told Celes.

Celes gave a tiny moan and nodded as she looked at Roman already leaking. She pressed her legs together as her body was doing the same she bit the inside of her mouth and then looked at Lee. "You should be naked too." she suggested raking her gaze over him.

"All in good time." he smiled. "Right now, we just want her a little wild." He knelt down on the floor in front of Roman.

"L-l-lee… D-don't…" she moaned loudly as his mouth cover her core. She whimpered as she looked down at Lee. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly. Her hips rolled on there own and she leaned her head back as she curled her fingers into the bedding. "God! L-lee!" she moaned and tried to pull away again.

Lee growled into her and pulled her back as he stabbed his tongue at her clit and licked down to her core. He swirled it around and licked up to her clit again. He sucked on it and and pulled on the ring with his teeth.

Roman arched her back and screamed out a moan as she rolled her hip. Her thighs shook and her lower back tightened. She panted as she felt more of her juices leak. She reached down and pulled onto his hair.

Lee chuckled and looked up at her. "Do you want to come?" he asked her.

"Please." she moaned as she lifted her hips for him.

"Too bad, no coming until I say." he swirled his tongue around her clit and jabbed at it. He growled and sucked on it as he went down to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her. He sucked up her juices and dipped his tongue into her again.

Roman gave a scream and pulled harder onto his hair as she tried to get away again. She wanted to press his face into her and run away at the same time. Her toes started to curl as she felt her orgasm demand a release. She looked over at Celes and couldn't hold it any longer. She screamed out her orgasm and shook.

Celes watched with wide eyes as Roman's body shook with her orgasm. She moaned and pressed her legs closer together as the painful throbbing of her need started to kick into high gear. "U-uh oh, you broke the r-rules… now you're going to get it." she moaned.

Lee growled as he crawled onto the bed. He sat her up and sat behind her. He made sure her legs were spread. "I told you not to come until _I_ say." He growled. He slid a hand down to her core. He pluck at her clit and felt her squirm and moan. He slid his fingers into her core and started to pump his fingers hard and fast into her. "Now you will have to suffer a little."

Roman screamed out her moans as she tried to get away from his fingers. She press to the front of him and rolled her hips and clawed at the bedding as she tried harder to get away from Lee's fingers. She arched her body as she felt another orgasm enter her body.

Lee stopped his movement and pulled his fingers away from her when he felt her tighten around them. Roman gave a frustrated scream as she closed her legs and rubbed them together. Lee chuckled as he watched her body cool down and relax. "One more time." he said as he opened her legs. He rubbed her clit and dipped his fingers into her.

"N-no more… please!" she begged. "I-I-I won't… come again." She gave another scream as she felt Lee's fingers start again. This time he rubbed against her clit as he pumped into her. She pulled the blankets up and tried to close her legs but he gave a warning growl. She pushed against his body to get away as her moans became screams. She felt her orgasm reach out to her again and again he stopped. She gave a frustrated scream.

Lee kissed down her neck to her shoulder. "What do you think, I should do, now, Celes?" he asked as he placed a hickie onto Roman's neck.

Celes trembled in her chair chalked full of desire and nowhere to put it. This was almost as bad as having it happen to her. "I-I…" she watched Roman's body start to cool off and her own legs spread a little. "You should do that one more time, then take her hard and fast and make her lose her voice." she said in an unwavering voice. She gave a moan and looked at him biting her lip.

Roman whimpered as she looked over to Celes. "M-m=mean."

Lee chuckled as he slid his hand down her body to her core. "You heard her. One more time and then I'm taking you." He growled against her ear.

Roman shivered as her body shook. She whimpered again as she bit her lower lip and felt Lee slowly rubbed her clit to warm her up, which didn't take her long. He thrust his fingers into her core again and rubbed against her clit. She moaned as she rolled her hips. She whimpered again and threw her head back over Lee's shoulder as she started to scream out her moans. She was already soaked but now it was just crazy. She pushed against the bed to get away from his fingers. She felt her orgasm fill her body. When she finally thought she would be able to release it Lee stopped again. She screamed and closed her legs and shook with the need to release it.

Lee gave dark chuckle. "Now for the proper punishment." He turned Roman so that she was on all fours and facing Celes. "Remember, you come without me telling you I will bring you to orgasm again and stop. Then I'm going to leave you tied up to the bed while I good lunch."

Celes eyes widened in glee as she looked at Roman. She was still trembling and gripping her skirt hard, she wanted so badly to participate but she was trying to be good so that she could get something later. She bit her lip and smiled. "Be good, Ro, maybe Lee will let me play too if you are." she said to her and looked back at Lee and then moaned again.

Roman moaned loudly as Lee thrust into her. She curled her fingers into the bedding and and rocked back onto him as he pumped hard and fast into her. It didn't take long for her to scream out her moans. Excitement exploded into her stomach as she arched her back, which caused her ass to stick out more.

Lee moaned as he pumped hard and fast into her. He held her hips tightly as he took in feel of her. He could feel her juices leaking all over him and her tightening around him. He licked up her spine and felt her arch even further. He gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled on in every time he thrust into her. He hit her g spot every time.

Roman screamed louder as she became wild and bucked back against him. She felt her juices leak down her thighs as they quivered, her toes curled, and her muscles started to contract. Her whole body shook with the need to climax. She pulled her head forward and screamed into the blankets.

Lee gave a dark chuckle, "You have been a really bad gril, haven't you?" he moaned into her ear. "A very, very bad girl. You needed to be punished, didn't you?" he asked her. Playing around her trigger. "You enjoy being punished, don't you?"

Roman moaned and shivered. It was on the tip of her tongue to used his. It would work so well. She squealed when he smacked her ass. "Yes!" she told him. She rocked back onto him faster. "Please." she begged. "Please."

"Please, what?" he asked. He thrust faster into her and moaned again. She was so damn tight and he was enjoying it. He knew she wanted release but he wanted her to beg for it. "What do you want, Ro?"

"Please." she asked. She squealed when he flipped her over onto her back and thrust into her without missing a beat. She rolled back onto her head and screamed again.

"Do you want to come? Is that what you want?" He looked over to Celes who looked like was going to lose her shit. "Should I let her come?" He asked her.

Celes moaned she had her hands pressed between her legs now and she was rocking a little she felt flushed and turned on. She shook her head. "He wants to hear you beg, beg for it Roman." she moaned.

Tears sprang into Roman's eyes. She rolled back onto her head. "Please!" she screamed. "Please, make me come!"

"Now, now you can." Celes whispered.

Lee leaned over her and kissed her. "Come, for me, butterfly." he whispered into her ear.

Roman screamed loudly as she released her orgasm. She screamed even louder as her juices flooded out. Her whole body shook hard as she rolled back onto her head and pulled on the blankets. She felt herself scream again but nothing came out. She jerked again and felt her body work up to another orgams quickly.

Lee pumped into her as he felt her her next orgasm and moaned. He kissed down her neck to her breast. "One more, baby. One more." He licked up to her ear and moaned again. He finally felt his own orgasm fill his body. "Ready?" he asked her. He sucked on her earlobe as he felt her nod again. "Make me come, baby."

" _Do it, Daddy."_ Roman sent him in their private link. She heard him roar out his orgasm as she gave a silent scream with her own climax.

Celes shot up out of her seat as soon as they finished and made a b line for the bathroom and went in and shut the door. The first time Roman came Celes had started to feel like an intruder. She slid down the door shaking and trying to catch her breath. She wasn't overwhelmed, just… wanted to give them a minute.

Lee nearly collapsed on her. He held his body weight over her and then rolled next to her. He shook and moaned as he pulled her into his body. "Good girl." he breathed. "Good girl."

Roman shook as she pressed closer. Her whole body tightened and released, she felt her more of her juices leak from her in the little aftershocks of her orgasm. She closed her eyes and rode it out. She needed her head clear to implement her payback. " _I hate you._ " she breathed.

Lee chuckled, "No you don't." He kissed the top of her head. Then he lifted her chin and kissed her. "I'll make it up to you." he told her and kissed her again. He felt starved for her kisses.

Roman rolled away from him. " _This is war! I'm going to pay you back for this. Both of you."_ She went to stand up but her legs gave out.

Lee chuckled as he caught her. "Well, until that happens, how about a run you a bath and you and Celes can play." He kissed her again. Then he tapped on the bathroom door, "Cel, you okay?"

Celes gave a laugh. "If you're wondering if I'm freaking out, I'm not." she said and slowly got up and opened the door and looked at them with shining eyes, she smiled.

"I was going to start a bath for you two," Lee told her and kissed her. "Now you can have her. Her legs aren't working, so if you want to bathe with her I'll have to put her into the tub."

Celes smiled and nodded looking at Roman. "Legs arent working, voice isnt working… I think I can work with that." she said softly and ran a finger over Roman's arm.

Roman shivered and whimpered as she still felt sensitive. " _Oh, when this is over, you are_ so _kicked out the band. This is war. War I tell you. War!"_

Celes giggled and walked further into the bathroom and turned on the taps to the tub. "I'm cool with being kicked out of the band Baby Girl, my new band allows me so much…" she looked at Lee and then at her. "Well both bands gave me that, just a different variety. Eye candy I mean." she licked her lips and bit the bottom one.

Lee chuckled as he walked over to Roman and scooped her up. He kissed her again, needing to taste her one last time. "As you would say, bring it on." He told her and then set her down in the tub. He kissed Celes. "Let me know when you are doing. I'm going to start on lunch."

Celes nodded and stood on her toes and kissed him one last time and then watched him go. She looked down at Roman. "Hes sort of amazing, you know that right?" she giggled as she watched Roman glare at her. She slowly stripped off her clothes and got into the tub with Roman, turning off the taps and going up to her. "You want me to heal your throat?" she asked her and kissed her tasting both Roman and Lee in one kiss.

Roman gave a silent moan and wrapped her arms around Celes. " _This is so war."_ She told her as she started to feel her body heating up again.

Celes nodded. "Oh I know it is." she whispered and kissed Roman down her neck. She pushed closer and pulled on Roman just a little so that Roman sat on her knee and she had Roman's between her legs. She moaned and shivered. "But our type of war is always fun." she whispered running her hands down to Roman's breasts.

SHe shivered and nodded as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of Celes' hands sliding down her body. She looked at her and bit her lower lip as she slid her hand down Celes' body to her breast. She slid her thumb over the nipple and watched it harder.

Celes moaned and pushed her breasts closer to Roman while taking her nipple between her finger and thumb and rolling it. She rolled her hips against Roman's knee and her body shivered and filled with excitement. "Roll your hips for me, Baby Girl." she whispered to Roman and kissed her down her neck and back up to her lips and moaned loudly enjoying the taste of her.

Roman moaned as he rolled her hips onto Celes' knee. She ran a hand down her back and pulled her more into her body. She tilted her head back and shivered. She ran her fingers through her hair and kissed down the side of her neck. She knew later she was going to be so tired. She also knew she was going to need a place to hide once she started the new game.

Celes moaned and rubbed her breasts against Roman's making their nipples rub together. She rolled her own hips again and more shots of excitement and desire shot through her. "Do you know just how hot it was to watch that. I could barely stay in my seat. I wanted to play so badly." she whispered and kissed Roman and then down her neck and across her shoulder. "You look so God damn hot when youre like that. I could smell you, taste you in the air…" she moaned and kissed Roman again dipping her tongue into her mouth. She rolled her hips a little faster. "Stay with me." she breathed looking at Roman.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips to match Celes' speed. Her words sent shivers down her spine. She didn't think she was that arousing. She knew it was hot to have Celes watch. Oh, those blue eyes that heated up with such fire. It was nearly her undoing. She kissed Celes and then kissed down her neck. SHe sucked on it and left hickies wherever she kissed her.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back as she rolled her hips just a little bit faster. "Roman…" she moaned and leaned up and kissed her again. She trailed a hand down over Roman's tiny little baby belly and smiled then dipped her hand easily to find her clit and started to work it slowly as she felt Roman continue to roll her hips. "I feel like I haven't had you in days." she moaned and kissed her again. "Watching you today… it was almost as torcherous for me as it was for you to have it happen." she shivered. "It made me so hot and wet." she whispered and trailed kisses down Roman's neck up to her ear where she sucked on the lobe and then added her own marks to the few Lee had left on Roman.

Roman moaned again and shivered. She slid her hand down to Celes' core and rubbed her clit. Then she slipped further and dipped into her core. She moved her fingers in and out of her as she rolled her hips. Celes was right. It had been days… or was it? Her lust was starting to cloud her mind as she held her to her body tightly and pumped her fingers faster in her.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips faster and used her own fingers to enter Roman's core and started to pump into her at the same pace. Celes started to pant as she felt her orgasm building up inside of her just bursting to get out. She looked at Roman. "Roman…" she moaned and kissed her with a little growl and nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled on it with her teeth.

Roman moaned again. Celes little roughness sparked something in her. She gave a growl as she pushed Celes back to get a better access of her. She pumped her fingers faster into her and rubbed the heel of her hand against her clit. She kissed her and dominated her mouth. She nipped at her lips and then gave little bites down her neck.

Celes matched her intensity and fierceness with her own. She growled at Roman and started to pump her fingers into her faster and also used the heel of her hand on Roman's clit. She growled again and leaned forward and bit her shoulder and then nipped up her neck and then kissed her again sucking on her bottom lip with a growl. She rolled her hips faster and kissed back to Roman's ear and pulled on the lobe a little with her teeth.

Roman moaned and panted. She rocked her hips faster and felt her orgasm fill her. She dug her fingers into her hips. She bit her shoulder and shook. " _Celes... I'm gonna... come."_ She moaned and sucked hard on the crook of her neck.

Celes gave a loud moan and dropped her head to the side and dug her free hand into Roman's thigh. She felt the edge of it coming and when it did she pulled away from Roman for a minute. "Now!" she shreaked and then leaned forward as her orgams washed over her and she bit Roman's shoulder and screamed into her shoulder.

Roman screamed out a silent scream and allowed her orgasm to wash over her. She shivered and and shook as she slumped over the side of the bath. She panted and tried to catch her breath. They were going to kill her. She knew they were trying to kill her.

Celes panted and leaned her forehead on Roman's shoulder and then pulled away from her a little. She smiled at Roman and still panting she pressed her fingers lightly to her neck and healed her throat and then ran her hand down over the bruise on her shoulder and healed it. "Sorry." she said sheepishly and kissed the spot it used to be and gave a little moan.

She shook her head as she panted. " _Don't be… I think I left one on you too._ " she sent her and moaned.

Celes giggled. "Marked by my Roman. There are others but that one looked nasty so I thought Id heal it." she kissed her again. "How are your legs?" she asked her as she kissed along some of the hickies that Lee and herself had left on Roman.

Roman groaned as she moved them. " _A little shaky."_ she told her. " _I think I can walk."_

Celes giggled. " _Lee, we are done."_ she sent to him anyway and helped Roman to stand slowly as she did and felt Venelope give a little kick and shook her head. She was hungry now and knew that Roman probably was too.

Lee walked in and smiled at them. "Looks like I have some _wet_ little devil women." he winked at them as he grabbed towels. Wrapped one around Roman and lifted her out the tub. he sat her at the edge of the tub and wrapped a towel around Celes and lifted her out the tub too. "Have fun?"

Celes giggled and wiggled a little. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes." she said and kissed his chin as he set her down.

He chuckled and rubbed her down a bit to dry her off. "Well good, go change." He smacked her ass and set her on.

Celes gave a shrill giggle and jumped a little and with one last look left Roman and Lee in the bathroom.

Lee smiled and turned to Roman, "You poor baby. You look so worn out."

" _You evil butt monkey! I'm going to get you for this."_ She growled at him.

He chuckled as he started to dry her off. "Do your… Hey! Wait, you can't…" He moaned as Roman had worked open his pants and started to suck on him. "Shit…" He growled. He looked down at her and trailed his fingers into her hair.

Roman bobbed her head on him as she sucked on him. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft and tickled the top. She then went back down and tried to swallow as much of him as she could. She came back up and scraped her teeth all the way up to the head.

"Oh… fuck!" he mound louder as he curled his fingers in her hair. He started to pump into her mouth and shiver a bit. If this was her payback then it was sweet and would enjoy every time he picked on her. He moaned again.

Roman listened carefully to his moans. She bobbed her head faster as she wrapped the towel around herself and tucked it in. She placed her hand on his hips and and met his thrust with her own. She moaned against him and heard him moan again. She knew he was close to his release. She pumped him faster and then apparated out of the bathroom. " _Tag you're it."_ She told him. " _There are no tag backs and the only way to tag someone else is to do something sexual. This is a sexual war game of tag."_

Lee growled in frustration. "Damn woman!" he fixed his pants and stalked out the bathroom looking for her. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Celes came out of her and Harry's room dressed in a little yellow sundress her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked at Lee when he passed by. "What happened?"

"The teasing wench decided to suck me off, and before I could find release she apparated away, saying that I've been tagged and the only way I can tag someone is through a sexual act and there are no tag backs."

Celes' eyes widened as she started to walk backwards slowly. "Oh, well I did say I wanted to play tag." she winced a little and looked at him with a little smile.

"You!" he growled. He pulled her towards him and slid his hand up her dress and found her with no underwear. He moaned, "I'm sorry but I was so there." he told her as he kissed her. He lifted her knee to his hip and pressed her against the wall as he worked open his pants and thrust into her. He moaned against and pumped into her hard and fast.

Celes moaned and clung to him. "H-holy hell." she moaned, she was still going from earlier she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him and shook her head. "Youd better at least make it worth my while Lee." she growled at him.

He growled as he kissed her neck and thrust harder into her. He was already there now he needed to get Celes to that point. He refused to leave her wanting." he sucked her neck and gripped her ass tighter as he thrust harder and faster into her. "Don't… worry…" he growled and grunted with each thrust.

Celes gave little shrieks with each thrust. She held him tighter and shut her eyes as she changed the angle just a little and when she did she instantly felt herself start tighten with an orgams. She shrieked and nodded. "God… I'm there… Lee… please." she moaned louder and pressed her mouth against his shoulder.

He pulled onto her hair so that she looked up at him. "Now." He told her as he covered her mouth. They both swallowed their moans of climax. He panted as he kissed her and moaned against her mouth. "I'm sorry… God… that woman!" he growled.

Celes shook her head. "Its okay…" she panted. "I'm it now yeah?" she panted more and closed her eyes and moaned. "Just… stay on my side… we will be good." she kissed him with a little moan.

Lee moaned as he kissed her again. "Okay." he told her. He set her down but held her. "You okay?"

Celes nodded. "I'm good." she gripped his arms for a minute and looked up at him. "Are you?"

"When I get my hands on that woman I'm going to rock her world so hard she won't be able to move for a whole day." He growled. "Evil wench." He fixed his pants and kissed her again and moaned.

Celes moaned and straighten her dress as she kissed him back. "I think I'm addicted to you a little, to all of you." she moaned and then carefully stepped around him and kept her hand in his. "Is there food, I'm so hungry." she said.

"Yeah there is food." He told her as he held her hand and walked her down to the kitchen. He saw Roman sitting next to John eating like she hadn't eaten all day. "YOU!" he said pointing at her. "Get over here!"

Roman would have squealed but her voice was still gone. She hopped off her stool and stood close to John. She watched both Lee and Celes. John told her that he was feeling more sexual energy so it was safe to assume that Celes was it, however Lee looked like he wanted to tie her to the bed. " _You can't touch me! You aren't it! Only if you are it can you touch me. So that means no sex."_ She told them.

"The hell it does." He rounded the island towards her.

Roman apparated to the other side of the island making sure to keep both Lee and Celes in her vision. She used her magic to make another plate and popped out the kitchen.

Celes went over and rubbed Lee's arm and led him to a stool. "Sit down, Chocolate Bear." she coaxed knowing he was frustrated. "We will get her." she said. She got him sitting and made a plate for herself and him and slid it in front of him and sat down between him and John and started to eat like a starving person.

Lee groaned but ate anyways. He needed to calm down and rethink how he was going to get her. He sighed as he finished eating a lettuce wrap. "She did say she was going to get us back… I didn't think it would be so soon."

Celes smiled up at him. "Shes very, very good. I am too though, don't you worry." she said and ate some more of her food and wiggled in her seat as a delicious little plan formed in her head.

John chuckled, "What are youg guys doing? Roman came down her complaining about something about sex wars, punishment, tag. It was hard to keep up."

Celes giggled. "We are playing tag, you know like I wanted, but there is a fun little twist the only way you can tag someone is to do a sexual act to them and there are no tag backs." she said and looked John up and down like he was her next target.

Kama laughed, "Oh, I want in on this. That is too good to pass up." He smiled down at her.

Celes giggled. "Then you would be willing to jump under the bus for me? Oh… oh yes the plan is coming together like a neat little bow." she said kicking her legs.

Kama laughed, "Not at all. Just let me know what you want me to do."

"Oh just agree when I blame you for a few things." she said eyes sparkling and snorted and caught her tongue in between her teeth. "Shes going to start a game of tag, I'm going to make it so she _has_ to bring you into it. Little teasing brat." she giggled.

He chuckled and shook his head. He didn't want to tell her that she already started to tease him and that she planned to tease him every chance she got. "Okay."

Celes smiled up at him and finished her first serving and pushed it away suddenly feeling her stomach give a little flip. She gave a little moan and dropped her forehead on the island and rubbed her belly.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked her as he rubbed her back.

"Nothing, just a little nauseous. I think I ate too fast in my excitement." she said with another little moan. "Can I have some water?"

Lee got up and got her a glass of water. He gave her a worried look then looked at Kama.

Roman popped back into the kitchen. She gave a worried look as she looked out the window. "Is everyone okay?" she asked still looking out the window. She was still connected to Kama so she had her powers in full effect and could feel the Nogitsune outside the shield.

"We are good, we are safe here. He has no idea where we are, just that he tracked us back to here." Kama said his sharp eyes and senses taking in the beach on the far end of the property and shield.

Celes took the glass of water and drank it slowly and sighed as her nausea started to subside a little.

Lee rubbed Celes' back. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Just a little spike." she said with a smile.

Lee gave her a little smile. "I think you have a little warning detector in you." he said as he rubbed her little baby bump.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "I think I should put up some laser guns and fry that bastard." she growled. "But he had to take over a body we care about. Asshat." she growled as she walked over to the other window looking out it.

Celes gave a little smiled and looked down at her belly and rubbed the side of it. "Baby Angel still protecting me even now." she whispered and looked up and out the window hoping to see a glimpse of him.

Kama sighed. "Hes already gone." he said coming up behind Roman.

She nodded still looking out the window. "Asshat." She crossed her arms under her breast and frowned.

Kama looked down at her to say something and gave a little moan instead. "Damn it woman." he growled at her and leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and growled again.

Celes watched and her mouth dropped open and she turned away and bit the inside of her mouth.

Roman smiled, "Now what did I do?" knowing damn well what she did. "If you can't stand the heat stay away from the volcano." she told him and walked away.

Kama growled and went to follow her.

"You're not it." Celes called after him with a little smile. "I am."

Lee chuckled, "That teasing wench knows what she is doing." he said as he held Celes in his arms.

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "I have to think of something else, clearly she's started to tease him." she whispered.

"Yeah, I see." Lee picked her up and sat her on the island counter top. Handed her a cookie and smiled. "You are clever, and knows the ins and outs of Roman." he winked at her.

Celes smiled and took a bite of the cookie. "I do, although I'm extremely tempted to just tag him and let him have a go… hes very good." she said with a little blush.

Lee chuckled, "I will admit, I'm curious on how Ro will handle it. I mean will she be able to stand on her own or cave? She does have a knack for popping out at the last minute. Like last time we were here. I thought Harry had her for sure, even though I picked Ro, I thought for sure he had her."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "She very good at that but I have a sneaking suspicion he would compensate for that. You know I think I may just unleash the beast on her." she sighed and looked at Lee. "When is going to stop feeling painful to think about that?" she whispered.

Lee kissed her. "I think, it will stop when you mark him. I didn't say _if you ever_ mark him. I said _when_ you mark him. You two have been really close and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Your jealousy lever isn't like Ro's. So, it will take some time before it happen, but for now I think you'll just have to get use to seeing them together and it will start to go away." he kissed her again. "And it don't help that you are pregnant with his child."

Celes sighed. "I know… At least I'm not biting her head off." she said with a little smile.

"No, you are just being sex crazed." he teased.

Celes giggled and hooked a leg around his and pulled him closer. "You know, we can fool around. I'm it you tagged me. There is no rule." she giggled and kissed him.

"Oh, I like that idea." he kissed her and picked her up. "To the lagoon!" he announced and started out the backdoor.

Kama stretched out his senses and looked for Roman, he had been looking for her since she'd popped off when he was pursuing her. He gave a frustrated sigh and sat down in the living room and ran his hands through his hair. She was going to be the death of him.

Damon walked by with a big bowl of popcorn, then paused, "Hey pops, what are you doing?" he asked. "There is no tv in here."

"Plotting, what are you up to little bro?" he asked him.

"Gonna watch a movie, Ro said she would watch one with me. We are going to watch the Addams Family. Want to watch while you plot?" he asked.

Kama smiled at Damon. "You know what, yes I would." he stood up and snagged some popcorn from Damon's bowl.

"Hey! That's mine!" he protested and followed him into the media room.

"Sharing is caring little bro." he said to him and winked at Roman as he sat down.

"Hey! What took you so long?" she asked Damon. "Did you get the nacho cheese?"

Damon nodded, "Its in the bowl." he said and sat next to Kama whom settled between them.

Roman frowned up at Kama and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you are joining us?" She asked as she reached for the popcore.

Kama intercepted the bowl. "Yup, I thought I'd just take in a movie with you two. Damon was so kind to ask." he said munching on some popcorn.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "We are going to talk later on who you can invite and who you can't invite." she told Damon.

Damon's eyes grew big. "What did I do?"

Roman shook her head. "My own flesh and blood." She waved her hand and the movie started. She had to scoot closer to Kama as she reached for the popcore. " _What are you plotting?_ " She asked him in a private link.

Kama simply smiled down at her. " _Nothing, I'm not it."_ he sent to her and nudged Damon. "Dont listen to her little bro, its good to be nice." he said and settled in to watch the movie.

Roman shook her head and watched the movie. She would reach over every now and then for popcore. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Damon slipped out and left them alone. However, Roman was too distracted by the movie to notice. "You know, my favorite character has always been Wednesday. I love her psycho ass." she said in general.

Kama nodded and set the popcorn to one side of his leg and looped an arm around her shoulders pulling her a little closer playing with her arm with his fingers. "I like Gomez, I think hes a riot."

Roman giggled, "Yeah, he is. One of my favorite scenes in part two is when Morticia and Gomez did the tango. Now that was awesome and sexy. They have an interesting relationship. I love it."

"I do too, so you like to tango huh?" he asked her.

"Tango is pretty good when its interesting. I want to do a number at the club. Its the same number from Take the Lead. That was hot too." She told him.

"That dance requires two men, who you going to do that with?" he asked and trailed a hand up her arm and back down it.

She frowned as she thought about it. "Its complicated. I was thinking Lee and Harry. I don't know. I have been wanting to do that dance for a while but I haven't had the time to put it into effect." She shivered and then looked down at his hand.

"Awe, well when it becomes uncomplicated, I would love to see it." he said to her and stopped his hand and offered her the bowl. "Popcorn?" he asked.

Roman smiled at him. She pushed the bowl out the way and straddled his lap. "Now Kama," She folded her arms under her breast. "What is it you have come here to do? Did you want me to finish teasing you? Cause I can do that. However, there is a game going on, and I don't think it would be proper."

Kama grinned. "You can do whatever you want to me Roman. But its your game and if you break the rules… I'm sure there will be punishment of some kind." he said to her and kept his hands down at his sides itching to touch her.

Roman gave a little shiver. She leaned forward and pressed her breast into his chest. She brushed her lips over his. "I already got punished. Its my turn to punish people, hence the game." She whispered as she lower her eyes and and licked his lips.

Kama moaned and slid his hands up her sides taking his time to feel the little baby belly she had going and then up to the sides of her breasts pulling her shirt up a little. He moaned again and lifted his hips a little to press himself into her core.

The door burst open and in came Celes looking a little winded. "There you are, I have been…" she took them in and blushed. "Oh, uh sorry. I'll come back." she said and shut the door again.

Roman laughed. "Well, it was nice teasing you." She got off her lap and picked up the large bowl. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." She paused and looked over her should her to him. "Oh, and that little hand job of mine, imagine if it was my mouth." she giggled and quickly walked out the room.

Celes turned when she heard the door open and shut she frowned a minute then smiled. "Already done?" she teased.

"Yeah, I was just reminding him who the true queen of tease was. Popcorn?" Roman asked.

Celes shook her head. "No thats alright, I uh…" she trailed off and kissed Roman with a little moan. "You are so mean, did you know?" she asked her.

Roman smiled and kissed her again. "I am not mean. I'm just repaying you guys for what you did. Punishment my ass, you guys just wanted to see me wild." she growled playfully at her.

Celes giggled. "Maybe just a little, but then I got a little wild last night. Made some new discoveries too." she kissed Roman again and stepped around her. "I have some work to do." she said and strolled towards the media room humming. She opened the door and smiled at Kama. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." he smiled at her.

Celes walked further into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked at the movie. "Oh, i like this movie. Poo, I missed it." she pouted as she slowly walked over to him. She was still wet from the lagoon and the little yellow dress was clinging to her.

Kama took in her every curve and gave a moan. "Do you? I can always start it over."

"Mmm, I had something sexier in mind." she said and walked towards him then with a little smile she veered off towards the movies standing on her toes to look at the top row feeling her dress go up as she lifted her arms.

He gave a growl and then walked up behind her. "Here, let me help you." he told her as he started to lift her dress up to take it off her.

Celes gave a little shiver and moan and pushed her dress back down and turned to him. He was very close and she had her back pressed against the large dvd shelf. She pushed her hands flat on his chest and pushed him a little so that he started to walk backwards to the couch. She got him sitting down and kneeled down in front of him and looked up at him. She ran her hands up his thighs and moaned, they felt amazing under her hands. She licked her lips and got herself in between his legs and pushed up his shirt and started to kiss his abs. Each muscle she would kiss it then lick the line around it.

He moaned as he leaned back on the couch. "This would go a lot better if you let me take your clothes off." He told her as he ran his fingers into to her hair. He moaned again. "You are just a horny little woman, aren't you? I can get use to this."

Celes giggled and looked up at him as she started to work his shorts open. "I am, I can't get enough, I'm hot and wet all the time." she moaned and freed him and took him in with a moan. She licked up his shaft with her tongue ring and moaned and swirled it around the tip and then swallowed him and took him deep and moaned.

Kama leaned his head back and moaned. He lifted his hips and pumped into her mouth. he curled his hand into her hair. "I think you are going to have a late night, again." he growled at her. "You will sleep well."

Celes shivered and moaned pressing her legs together as she felt her juices leaking out already. She came up to the top of his shaft and let it fall out of her mouth with a pop. "What do you want to do to me, Kama?" she asked as she replaced her mouth with her hand and moaned again. "There are many, _many_ things I can do for you." she said and stood up suddenly getting a new idea. She bit her lip pulled her dress up a little over her baby bump and then straddled his lap. She hovered her core above him and trailed her hand down and pressed one of her fingers to her clit and moaned.

He moaned, "Woman," he growled. He placed his hands onto her hips and forced her down onto him. He moaned as he watched her. "Keep playing with yourself. I'm just going to make you feel better." he told her and started the thrust into her.

Celes started to give little moans and dropped her head back and continued to play with her clit and her thrust into her. She bit her lip and moaned louder and pressed a little harder on her clit. She looked back down at him and moaned louder. She stopped her action for a minute to pull off her dress so he could see all of her and started again rolling her hips on him. She loved what she was feeling, her whole body was vibrating with arousal. She moaned again.

Kama moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pumped her up and down on him. He moaned loudly as he thrust harder and faster in her. He kissed her neck and nipped it. He scraped his teeth against her flesh and moaned as he sucked and left a hickie. He had felt the sexual energy for the past few hours and it had been driving him crazy. At this point he didn't care which one he got just as long as he had sex with Celes or Roman. He growled at her as he pumped her faster onto him.

Celes' moans got higher in pitch as she left her clit and wrapped her arms around Kama's shoulders. She felt her heart racing and her whole body was shaking. She kissed him down the neck and pulled on the collar of his shirt to kiss more of his flesh. She moaned louder and higher pitched as she rode him harder and faster. She pulled back just a little and kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth and demanding he return it.

He sucked on her tongue and invaded her mouth. He growled against her mouth as he rolled them over. He flipped her over so that she was on her knees and facing the wall of the couch. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her from behind. He snaked his hand around and rubbed her clit at the same pace he thrust into her. He nipped the back of her neck and gave a growl. "You have been very active, haven't you?" he growled into her ear. He sucked on her earlobe and nipped it.

Celes started to give little shrieks and nodded. "Very…" she dropped her head back and shut her eyes as the feelings and sensations passed through her. She felt her orgams coming on and felt herself tighten. Not only her core but her whole body was starting to get tight. Her thighs started to quake and she started to give little screams with every thrust. He was driving her crazy. She turned her head and nipped at his neck and screamed out another moan.

Kama moaned as he thrust faster. He sucked on the side of her neck, adding to the already hickies she had. "Are you going to come, Celes? are you going to release yourself?" he asked her as he he continued to rub her clit just as fast. He then dipped his his fingers into her core as he continued to thrust.

Celes screamed a little louder and higher in pitch as her juices leaked out and she looked back at him. She panted and nodded. "Yes… I am." she screamed and closed her eyes arching her back and shivered. Her body tightened even more and she screamed with every thrust. "I… oh God…"

Kama laid down on the couch with her. He laid on his back with her back facing him. He gripped her hips and positioned into her. He moaned as he felt her tightness, then he stopped all movement. "What are you doing?" he growled at her."

Celes whimpered and looked back at him. She panted and just stared at him in mild shock. "I… h-having you…" she trailed off a little confused.

"If you are going to come, then come. Don't hold the damn thing in. I swear to God, Celes, if you do I'll stop and walk away." He growled. He sat up with her so now that she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck. "I want you to come many times, don't hold it in, do you understand me?"

Celes moaned and nodded and shivered closing her eyes. She blushed deeply and shook her head.

Kama nipped her neck and started again. "I know when you are going to come. I don't only feel it, I see it. When you have sex with me, you are _going_ to come multiple times. You are _never_ going to come _once_. Do you understand me?" he growled as he thrust fast and hard into her. He slid his hand up to her breast and tweaked her nipples as he cupped her breast.

Celes moaned louder and spread her legs a little wider and and shivered as her body tightened at his words and felt the orgasm wash over her and she shivered harder and gave a little shriek as he continued to move in and out of her. She shut her eyes and arched her back.

Kama moaned as he felt her first orgasm. "That is… good girl." he moaned in her ear. He continued to thrust into her. He gave little bites down to her shoulder as he massaged her breast. "The female body was made to receive pleasure." He moaned. "You give me pleasure when you allow your body to accept that pleasure." He shivered as he picked her up and turned her around so that she faced him. He kissed her and explore her mouth with his tongue. He loved the taste of her mouth. He moaned louder and thrust harder into her.

Celes arched her back again and kissed him again and then down his chin and neck. She gave little shreaks as her next orgams already started to build inside of her. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and with a little growl she waved her hand so that he no longer wore any clothes. She shrieked again and pressed her body into his and the contact of his flesh against hers was enough to drive her over the edge of her next orgams. She moaned loudly and arched her back into him.

Kama moaned as he held her close to his body and enjoyed the feel of her soft body against his hard one. He kissed her again and moaned. He pushed her back a little so that the angle of this thrust changed and he was now hitting her g spot. he shivered again as he looked over her body. When he got the chance he was going to licke every inch over body and know exactly what she liked and what little pleasure spots made her shiver. He ran his hand down between her breast and rested on her little baby belly.

Celes gave loud moans each time he hit her g spot and shivered harder as her juices leaked out. Her orgasm built up inside of her yet again and she felt the pressure there too and her eyes rolled back and she closed her eyes. She started to scream out her moans and held him tighter as her body tightened again and she came this time when she did she gushed out her juices and screamed louder in a higher pitch.

Kama moaned and smiled at her. "Lets see if we can get you to do that again." He kissed her and leaned her back again to thrust in at an angle. He moaned as he felt his orgasm. The last one she had was so hot he wanted her to do it again. He hit her g spot and then pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it. He enjoyed the way she reacted to him when she allowed her orgasm go freely. So beautiful and hot."

Celes felt overwhelmed and completely euphoric at the same time. She screamed with every thrust and every moan. She looked at him and rolled her hips faster as he ground into her g spot. She screamed louder as her body tightened again and she gripped his shoulders tightly and felt the pressure building again. Her body shook and suddenly and with little warning she came again. She let out a scream that cut out in the middle and then let out a silent one as her juices flooded out of her again.

He moaned as he pumped a few times and then finally allowed his orgasm to wash over him. He pulled her back to him and held her. He sighed as he took in the feel of her body shaking against his. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." he told her and gently kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and smiled as her eyes drooped a little. She gave a silent giggle and snuggled closer to him. She jerked again and shut her eyes smelling him and sighing. " _You know you're it now, and I love you."_ she sent him as her body finally started to relax and her exhaustion settled in.

Kama chuckled, "Very well." he kissed her shoulder and waved a hand to dress them. He cradled her in his arms and left the media room. He took her up to their room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her cheek and covered her with the sheet. "Sleep." he told her.

Celes reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stay… just until I fall asleep." she mumbled, even though it was easier to sleep alone she didn't like it.

He nodded and sat down next to her. "Okay, until you fall asleep." He kissed her cheek again and brushed his hand into her hair.

Celes gave him a little smiled and shut her eyes. She felt warm and happy and tired. So deliciously tired from all the activity. She rubbed her belly absently and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Roman took in a deep breath as she came up from under the water in her bath. She gave a little gasp when she saw Lee standing over the pool. "You scared me, what are you doing?"

Lee smiled at her. "I thought I would find you in here. Come on, help me make dinner."

"You want me to help you make dinner?" she asked him. "Does this mean I get to play with the knives?"

"Uh, no. I just need company. Celes and Kama… or John… who knows is busy." He told her he held out a towel for her.

Roman wrinkled her nose as she got out and used the towel to dry off. She gave him back the towel and then wrapped a green and black with butterflies sarong around her. She used a circular holder to keep it in place just above her breast. She wrung out her hair. "Okay, fearless leader, lead me away." she told him.

Lee moaned and shook his head. "You are so mean. Why are you going to tease me like that?"

"Because its fun to tease you and then have you so hot and bothered you don't know what to do except to be wild." She kissed his cheek and followed him into the kitchen. She sat in a stood and kicked her legs. "So, what are you making?"

"I was going to make the lobster chowder but I think Celes is going to be napping for a while so… I'm not sure."

"How about some leftover fried rice, and chicken lo mein? That sounds good right now." Roman told him. "Oh, can I have a pineapple smoothie?"

Lee sighed, "Yeah you can have a smoothie." he told her as he took out some chicken and pulled out a book to read over how to make the lo mein.

"You know, you are cute when you study a new recipe." she wrinkled her nose and pucker her lips at the same time. "Come here Lee so I can snuggle you and kiss you." she giggled.

Lee chuckle and rounded the island. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked her.

Roman gave a little squeal as she rained kisses all over his face and then sniffed his neck as she nuzzled him. "You are just so cute!" she squealed and kissed him. "Cute and handsome and sexy and squeezable and huggable."

Lee chuckled, "You are silly." he kissed her. "And I love you too."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "You know what? Tonight we should sleep outside… in a tent or something."

"The sound interesting." He told her as he went back to reading the recipe.

"Yes, or in a hanging bed. Oh! I found a picture of a hanging bed… hammock… whatever. We can do that. Please?" She asked him.

Lee chuckled, "I will think about it."

John walked into the kitchen and smiled at both of them and took up a stool next to Roman. "What going on?" he asked them.

"Getting ready to cook dinner. Hey do you know how to do lo mein?" Lee asked him.

John nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked him.

"I suggested we have the leftover fried rice, and chicken lo mein." Roman told him. "Then we will have the stuff for lettuce wraps. See? Dinner is more than half way done. Can I have my smoothie now?"

"Yes you can have your smoothie now." Lee told her. "Hold on and I'll make it."

John smiled at Roman. "I can make it." he offered.

"Make what?" She asked him.

"Your smoothie." he said to her.

She frowned at him. "No… its okay. Lee can make it." She didn't want to admit it but she was hurt over yesterday when he wouldn't make her one. "You can make the lo mein."

John sighed and reached up and ran his thumb over her cheekbone and nodded. "Whatever you want." he said to her softly and got up and went over to the chicken and picked it up and set up to cut some of it to put in the lo mein.

"So, can we do the hanging bed thing tonight? Please, please, please, please?" ROman asked Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, we will sleep outside."

"Oh, yay!" Roman bounced in her seat and watched as Lee made her smoothie and John make the lo mein. It was an interesting sight to see. Usually Lee was the one doing the cooking so if felt a little weird to her. "So, how is everyone doing this evening?"

John glanced at Roman and smiled. "Good, I think things are good for me. And you?" he asked her and went back to cutting the chicken into little pieces.

"I'm good." she looked at what he was doing. "I can cut those faster." she told him.

"Ah, no. No knives for you." Lee told her as he gave her the smoothie.

She giggled. "Lee is scared of me when I have a knife in my hand."

"I'm not scared… I'm just cautious." he told her.

John chuckled. "Thats alright, you don't go faster, there is no rush and I want to make sure to get all the skin and gristle off." he said and then stopped and winked at Roman as he tossed the knife and caught it by the blade and then started in again.

Roman smiled. "You are skilled at knives too? Oh! We should have knife throwing contest." She said excitedly.

"No, not happening." Lee told her as he sat next to her.

"We aren't going to throw the knife at each other. We are going to throw them at a target… like archery."

John chuckled. " _I think we can arrange it later."_ he sent to Roman and continued cutting the chicken and when he finished with that he got out a wok, oil, and started to actually put the lo mein together humming a little to himself.

"We're eating good tonight, hey. We're eating good tonight." Roman sang as she drank her smoothie.

John chuckled as he continued to cook. "So do we have any plans for the rest of the week?" he asked.

Lee shook his head. "None that I know of. Just keeping these girls out of trouble until Harry gets back and then we can have a vacation from all their madness." He teased.

"Hey!" Roman hit his arm.

John chuckled. "Well they may tire out before that happens they keep this up." he pointed out to Lee.

Lee chuckled and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Oh, no. They are init for 9 months. Every time they are pregnant their hormones go crazy. And since we are here in Hawaii, there is no stopping the sexual energy around here. They are my horny little sex feens." He said against Roman's neck and gave growl.

Roman giggled. "Stop."

John watched them over his shoulder and shook his head. He went back to what he was doing. "I think Kama got a preview of that this afternoon. Celes has been go, go, going since she woke up." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah. But its also Vinny's personality that has her going to. Usually Celes isn't that hyped up."

"I noticed that, do you always take on the personality of the child you're carrying?" he asked Roman looking at her for a minute.

Well… sometimes. With Luke it wasn't that bad. With Rain that is when it kind of started kicking in… Danger, forget it! I was a mess!"

John nodded. "So, it didn't always happen? Interesting. I wonder if that has something to do with the magic." he pondered as he continued to cook.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It could be. Celes and I were strong together. She didn't take on Lark's personality or Jude's. It wasn't until after… we got back together that the babies started to show their personality. It could be the magic that links us all."

John nodded. "I suppose we are always learning things about how this whole thing works." he shrugged and continued he turned to Lee. "You should start warming up leftovers." he said to Lee.

Lee nodded and kissed Roman. Got up and started warming to the rice, and the filling for the lettuce wraps.

Roman gave a little yawn as she leaned over the countertop and rested her head on her arms. She picked at the tile on the counter and reached out for Celes. She was sound asleep. She reached out for Harry and found him barely waking up. She looked at the clock and read that is was six in the evening, so it made it five in the morning with him. She nudged him a little.

" _Good Morning, Sweetbottom."_ he sent to her as he felt her nudge.

She sent him a giggle. " _Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"_

" _Oh yes, our little dream nookie helped me sleep quite deeply."_ he sent back to her with a chuckle.

Roman smiled, " _Well, I'm glad to be of help."_

" _More than just a help. I love you, I miss you. How are things?"_ he asked. " _My marks are all tingly."_

Roman sent him a laugh. " _I would imagine they would be. Lee and Celes kept us all busy. Stinken Lee. Had the nerve to punish me for yesterday, then Celes took his side._ His _side. So I have implemented a game. Celes has taken off with it."_ She giggled. " _She is sleeping it off right now."_

" _She has been over… hyper as of late. Sounds like fun, I can not wait to get home to play as well."_ he sent to her.

Roman smiled bigger. " _Good, then you can be my partner. I kicked Celes out the bad. She turned against me. So mean!"_

Harry sent her a chuckle. " _I would be honored to be on your side, I have to go."_ he sent his magical self and kissed her neck and then lips. " _Love you."_

Roman beamed and kissed him back. She sat up and bounced as she hummed again. "Okay, people. Time to feed the Roman. THen I'm going to go to bed. Oh! I need to get a blanket to wrap myself in!" She hopped off the stool. "I'll be back."

She took off before Lee got the chance to tell her to sit back down. He sighed and shook his head. He loved that woman but she was going to drive him insane one day.

Celes gave a tiny moan as her eyes fluttered open. She was looking out over the ocean in her room she shared with John. She looked at the clock and sat up. It was early for a change but she had gone to sleep extremely early the night before. She looked down at John, who was actually still sleeping and moaned a little when her stomach growled and her lust flared all in one fail swoop. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and slipped out of the bed. She went over to a mirror she had set up and waved her hand and then shook her head and headed up to the bathroom to shower. She hummed to herself while she cleaned her body and hair and then got out using a towel to wrap in and one to dry her hair. She continued to hum as she combed her hair and then braided it in a thick plait braid down her front. She waved a hand and that days chain appeared in her hand. She attached it to her nipple piercings and then let it fall around her back in a little loop. She waved her hand and was wearing a no back green tank top tied at the neck and across her back and a long white maxi skirt. When she got to the bottom of the stairs of the bathroom she saw that John was still sleeping and slipped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen for jerky and to make herself something. She walked into it to find it empty and grabbed jerky and started the process of making breakfast.

Lee yawned as he walked in from the back yawned and stretched. "Morning." He told Celes.

Celes turned and gave him a curious look. "Did you sleep outside last night?" she asked him as she started to soak the bread in the french toast mix.

"Yeah. It was Roman's idea. We made a large hammock… bed thing. She wrapped us in a sheet from her and Harry's bed. Has his scent all over it. I kept waking up expecting to see him laying next to him." he chuckled and shook his head. "I can finish cooking, if you want. Ro is still sleeping."

Celes smiled, she would need to talk to Harry later. "I can finish this why don't you do eggs and some kind of meat product?" she said to him turning back to what she was doing.

He nodded and open the refrigerator and pulled out some turkey sausage. "How about this?" He asked and took out the eggs too. He kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Celes nodded. "Like the dead, I swear I didn't even know John was in bed with me until I woke up this morning." she giggled. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Well you have been going nonstop yesterday." He chuckled. "Maybe we should rest a little today." He kissed her temple. "Why don't you and Ro have picnic for lunch and sit out on the beach. You can take your iPod and her henna stuff. She has been dying to draw on you."

Celes giggled. "I like that idea, I think that will do perfectly. At some point I have to go into town and get some supplies. I was thinking this weekend. Maybe I'll take John, the supplies gathering is for you and Harry." she said as she flipped the bread over.

"Ooh, birthday gifts?" he teased as he scrambled the eggs.

"For Harry yes, for you… I already bought your present weeks ago. And you get two." she said to him with a teasing smile. "So does Harry mind you but I have to get his second one from here." she said.

He chuckled, "Okay, sounds good… I just want you to be careful this weekend."

Celes turned to him with a smile. "I wont do anything stupid, promise. If I see Draco I will walk in the opposite direction. Soon enough John will be able to legally apparate and we will have one less thing to worry about." she shrugged. "I… I dont think hes here to do anything to us." she said softly and added more bread to the pan.

Lee shrugged, "He is snooping and that is plenty enough for me to be worried." He kissed her again as he put the eggs on a plate and then flipped the sausage.

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "I love you." she said and kissed his cheek and then set more toast on the plate next to the stove.

"I love you too." He kissed her and walked back to the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink?"

Celes smiled. "Guava juice." she said with a tiny giggle.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "So bad. You little sex feen."

Celes wiggled her ass at him. "You like it." she teased him.

He gave her ass a little smack. "Yes I do."

Celes squealed and giggled. She made a plate for herself as the sausage was done and brought it over to the island and set and down and went back and put one together for Lee. She had gotten into a strange habit of mothering him a little when it came to eating just the two of them, she made is plate and made sure he ate. She sat down and slid a plate towards him. "Eat, you'll need your energy, despite taking a day I don't think Ro and i will be able to go without." she giggled.

Lee laughed. "Yes ma'am." He told her as he started to eat.

John moaned as he came into the kitchen. "Something smells good." He said as he sat at the island. "Sleep well, sweetie?" he asked Celes and gave her a kiss.

Celes kissed him back and nodded. "Very, very well." she said and slid off her stool and made him a plate. She came back and gave it to him and then got back up on her stool and started to eat again.

"Good." He ate his food and moaned. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days." he groaned.

Lee chuckled, "If you are going to be active with these girls you got to make sure you eat, and I mean a big portion of food."

Celes giggled. "We keep you all very well fed with our sexual appetites in both senses, don't we?" she asked as she continued to devour her food. She really hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

Lee nodded, "Yes, they do."

John chuckled, "I will keep that in mind." He said as he got up and took the guava juice out and poured himself a glass. He sat back down and continued to eat. "WHere is Ro?"

"Sleeping still. She usually sleeps in." Lee nodded towards the window where the hanging round bed, gently rocked a little. It was covered with a cloth which gave privacy and kept the bugs out.

"Once it starts to really warm up she'll wake up." Celes said with a little sigh as she started to slow down her eating a little. She looked down at her plate and bit her lip.

"Still hungry?" Lee asked as he drank his tea. "There is more than plenty, or are you thinking about crawling into the bed with Ro?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes gave him a little smile. She picked up a few pieces of sausage and winked at the boys and went out to the hanging bed and took in Roman through the sheer curtains and then crawled into it and smelled Harry and sighed. She snuggled down close to Roman and kissed her neck.

Roman gave a moan as she wrapped tighter in the sheet. She took in the scent and shivered as she fell back to sleep.

Celes gave a tiny giggle and kissed her neck again up to her lips and moaned. "Baby Girl." She said softly to her and kissed back to her ear and tugged on the lobe a little with her teeth with a moan.

Roman moaned and shivered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Celes. She moaned as she closed them again. "You are teasing me." she told her as she shivered with lust again. There was just something erotic about being teased by Celes and being wrapped in Harry's scent. She rolled her body and felt the soft caress of the sheet against her body.

"You are teasing me, it smells like my husband." She moaned. "And you all rolled into a nice erotic ball. Faint smell of Lee. You are teasing me." She growled into Romans neck and moaned.

Roman shivered again. "I… didn't mean too…" She moaned as she leaned her head back. She opened the sheet and pulled Celes under. She pressed her nude body against hers as she rolled her hips and gave a moan.

Celes moaned and trailed her hands down Roman's body. "It's okay." She shivered and reached down and pulled her skirt up and pressed her core to Romans and rolled her hips with a moan and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around Celes. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned as Celes sucked on it. She arched her back to press her breast into Celes. She slid her hands down to Celes' hips as she rolled her hips. She rocked against Celes' core and started to speed up. It was driving her crazy. She wanted Celes as wild as Harry. She dug her fingers into her ass and rocked her faster.

Celes gave a growl and matched Romans pace feeling her need. She kissed Roman down the neck and bit the base with a little growl and brought a hand down and pulled Roman's knee to her hip and pressed her core harder into Roman's rubbing their piercings together and started to shriek out her moans.

Roman rolled onto her head as she moaned louder and rocked harder against felt her juice mix with Celes and gave a little whimper as she shook. Her moans grew into little screams as she looked up at Celes and kissed her. She moaned loudly against her mouth and gave a scream as she clawed at the sheet. "Celes…. more…" she whimpered.

Celes gave more screams and pressed into Roman more and trailed her hands up to Roman's breasts and rolled her nipples and moaned as she rolled her entire body. She kissed roman and dipped her tongue into her mouth and started to rock on Roman as their screams became louder.

Roman screamed louder as she rocked her body just as hard and just as fast. She clawed at the sheets under her and rolled back onto her head. Her body shook as more of her juices leaked out. She moaned felt her orgasm fill her. It was so insane! It was like they were in a threesome. Celes, herself, and Harry wrapped around them.

"OY!" Lee yelled, "You crazy horny women!" He grabbed ah old of the bed and made it stop swinging.

With the sudden stop of the bed, Roman screamed louder as they were able to really press against each other. She scratched down Celes' back and shook harder with the demand of her orgasm. "CELES!"

Celes screamed and nodded. "NOW! DEAR GOD, NOW!" She screamed never losing pace and she released her orgasm with a scream.

Roman screamed louder and her voice cut out. She shook hard as her body contracted. She locked onto Celes and held her tightly. She gave another silent scream as her juices gushed out of her.

Celes panted and clung to Roman and gave a gasping giggle. "That's... My girl." She panted and looked up at Lee with a little blush. "When... Did... You get here?" She asked.

Lee shook his head and let the bed go. "Right befor Roman let you know she was ready. You crazy women! You two could have gotten hurt. THe bed was swinging like crazy! If you are going to be doing your act, make sure its not in a swing, geez!"

Roman blushed as she still clung to Celes. She jerked stilled and buried her face into Celes' chest. " _Sorry."_ she sent them.

Celes shook her head at Roman and kissed her head and ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry, Chocolate Bear." She said sheepishly to him. She felt Roman jerk again and kissed her head again.

Lee took a deep breath as he calmed down. It had scared the shit out of him. He was doing the dishes listening to them and when he heard the beam give a creak he looked out the window and saw them swinging like crazy. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, when you two are finished bring her inside to eat." he told them and shook his head again. "Hrny women." he said and walked back into the house.

Celes gave a little sheepish grin and winced a little. "Oops." She giggled and looked down at Roman. "You want me to heal you, baby girl?" She asked her lifting her head gently to look at her.

Roman gave her a smile and nodded. She kissed Celes with a sighed and allowed her to do what she had to do.

Celes healed her throat and then summoned Roman one of Harry's shirts. "Here so you stay wrapped in him all day." She kissed her and sat up fixing her skirt and righting her tank top.

Roman gave a giggle as she pulled on the shirt. "I should do that more offten. Be wrapped in Lee's or Harry's scent while you take me." she gave a moan and rubbed her legs together. She sighed and then crawled out the bed. "I think that was the first time you made me lose my voice."

"Nope, we made each other lose our voices the first time we had each other after you got that piercing." She said scooting out behind her. "Come inside and eat..." She moaned when the wind blew Roman and Harry's scent into her face. "I may have to have you on the island damn!"

Roman giggled and quickly made her way into the house. She sat at the island just as Lee put a plate down in front of her. "Yum." she ate and moaned. It taste so good to be eating food. It was a curse when pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, she was hungry all the time. She hummed and ate as she kicked her feet.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head and looked at her. He brushed back some of her hair. "Morning." He told her. "Did you enjoy your morning nookie?" he asked her as he started to nuzzle her neck and kissed it.

She giggled, and nodded as she continued to eat. "Celes is amazing!" she winked at her.

Celes gave a huge grin. "Yes I am!" she winked at Roman.

Lee chuckled and kissed more of Roman's neck. "I think I may need you next." he moaned against her neck.

Roman shivered, "You can't." she told her as she turned and kissed him. "You're not it," she sang.

He growled, "Oh, but it's okay to have Celes? So not fair!"

Roman giggled, "That was different. She was waking me up."

Celes gave a little sheepish smile. "Sorry, Chocolate Bear." she winced a little.

Kama chuckled from his seat and eyed Roman. "I'm it." he said simply and continued to eat his second helping.

Roman shivered as she looked over at Kama. "Well, that's good to know." She told him and continued to eat. She had to make a point not to be alone with him. The only other person he could tag was either her or Lee, and she didn't see him tagging Lee…. Harry might tag Lee or Lee tag Harry but she didn't think they were comfortable enough to tag Kama. She ate more. "Have you been sitting there the whole time? How did I miss that?"

Lee chuckled, "You were probably focused on trying to eat."

Celes giggled as she scooted closer to Kama and took some of his sausage with a little smiled and ate some of it. She licked her lips and rested her chin in her hand.

Kama chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a ninja, you don't even know I'm there until its too late." he winked at Roman. Then he looked at Lee thoughtfully. "You know, I was thinking I might tag you. But I dont know how you'd handle it."

"Uh… lets just keep it with the ladies." he said as he kissed Roman and then returned to washing the dishes.

Roman smiled at him. " _I bet you would enjoy it, if it was Harry."_ She teased him as she included Celes in the tease.

" _I know not what you speak of."_ He told her.

Celes snorted and giggled. " _Well if you don't, he sure as hell does."_ Celes sent including Harry in that phrase.

" _Are you talking about me?"_ Harry sent the three of them.

Roman giggled out loud. " _We were just teasing Lee about our game. Its tag, and you have to do a sexual act to tag the other person. Kama told Lee he thought maybe he would tag him and Lee got all uncomfortable. So I told him if it were you he would take it."_

" _So not funny."_ Lee told them.

" _Lee is mine."_ Harry sent with a mock growl. " _No one else can touch my man."_

Celes let out a shrill giggle and looked at Lee and then bent over the island rolling in laughter.

Roman gave out a squeal of laughter as she watched Lee. She laughed more and had to move her plate so that she wouldn't get syrup on her face.

Lee snorted. " _I am going to pretend that didn't happen."_ he told them. He didn't want to admit it but it did make him feel good.

" _Awe, I love you too, Buttercup."_ Harry sent knowing his mate enough to know what that meant. He broke from the connection.

Celes giggled again and looked up at Kama. "Just tag Roman, theres uh… territory issues with Lee." she giggled and kissed his cheek and slid off the stool. "I'm going to go swim." she said and strolled out of the kitchen still giggling.

Kama smiled and shook his head. "I dont think I really want to know what that meant, but I have a feeling it has something to do with your bromance with Harry." he said to Lee.

Roman giggled. "Oh, yeah."

Lee fought the blush that was trying to paint his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Next subject please."

Roman giggled again and started eating, every now and then giggling. She got up and squeezed Lee from behind with a squeal. "I love you. You and Harry make me happy." She giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Go finish eating, you silly girl."

"I'm done, can I have fruit?" She paused and then wrinkled her nose. This whole pregnancy was so weird. She was asking him for everything she wanted. She never did that. She hit his back. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked him. "Me asking your for everything."

Lee chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything but now that you bringing it up. Yes, yes I am. And yes, you can have some fruit."

Kama watched them, and saw how much love they had for one another and was again reminded him that he had not been very kind to all of them. He stood and smiled. He picked up his plate and brought it over to the sink and then gave them both a little wave and went out the backdoor to follow Celes.

Celes came up from under the water again and smiled. She waded on the surface of her lagoon and then let herself fall back and float she loved being in the water and of all things she missed about Hawaii this was the one she missed the most. She kicked her legs and steered herself around with her arms and hummed her and John's Hawaiian love song.

Kama walked up to the lagoon and sat on a rock and watched Celes swim around in the lagoon. It had flowers that Hi'iaka used to smell of and keep around her. He could feel Hi'iaka's power and presence strongly in the area. He notice a treehouse that hung just over the lagoon. It had two levels from what he can see.

Celes looked over at Kama, she had felt him the minute he had come close. She was so in tuned with him, and yet… there was still that little sliver missing. The part she wanted him to have the most, him and John. She wanted them to _really_ be hers not just have someone tell her that he is. She sighed and smiled up at him. "Like my lagoon? Roman found it for me the first time we were here." she said looking around it.

"Yes I do." He told her. "Its really peaceful here. How did she know this place would be for you?"

Celes gave him a thoughtful look and then shrugged. "I don't know… she just did." she whispered looking around.

"I like it." he told her. "Especially the flowers. Hi'iaka used to wear them… they became part of her scent."

Celes smiled up at him. "I know, some of the flowers are from her garden. When she awakened the whole lagoon bloomed into flowers from all across the islands." she said.

He smiled at her. "I really like it. The waterfall is a nice touch too."

Celes smiled. "That waterfall is my favorite part, besides the flowers." she said. "I love flowers, plants… trees." she shrugged. "Ro has her garden at the Burrow but I enjoy working in the garden at Godric Hollow. I dont do it as often as I'd like." she shrugged and swam away and then turned. "Would you like to join me?" she asked him.

"Sure." He took off his shirt and then dove into the cool water. He resurfaced and swam over to her. "The water is nice."

Celes nodded and looked at him. "Yes, it is. Its always a good temperature." she placed her hands on his shoulders as she waded in a circle. She moved a little closer to him and took him in. "God you are just delicious looking." she gave a little moan then swam away dipping under the water.

Kama laughed. "I bet you say that to all your lovers." he teased. He laid on his back and floated around. He looked at some of the flowers and waved a hand and brought down a couple of them. He smelled them and floated over to Celes and handed them to her.

Celes took them and looked down at them then laced them into her hair behind her left ear. She looked at Kama. "Are you still angry with Hi'iaka for what she did?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her, "No, just a little hurt but I have… learned to let it go now. I'm with you now. And through you I'm with Hi'iaka." He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I love you both."

Celes smiled at him. "And we love you." she whispered. "You know, I'll admit until I gave you and John a shot I didn't know you were capable of love. But the thing is, is you are. You have the biggest love, you have such a big heart. You're passionnant." she said to him.

He chuckled. "I have a normal heart, Cel. I'm just Hawaiian. We feel deeper and hurt deeper. Our emotions run deep. It takes the right kind of love to snap us out of our darkness."

"Saving Grace, and all that." she said. "I get that, I've known Roman my whole life. She just goes into these spirals… I just know what to do, to say to her to make her come back to me." she shrugged.

He nodded. "Yeah. It can be dangerous… especially when you have a rough childhood. A childhood is the foundation of your life. John had a pretty good childhood." he shrugged. "But he still sometimes finds himself falling into that spiral." He cupped Celes' cheek. "You have a lot of love… a _lot_ of love."

Celes smiled. "I see the world through the eyes of a lover. I mean I see the other things too don't get me wrong. But I _believe_ in love. To be cheesy, love is all you need." she shrugged.

He smiled at her. "And that is all we need from you. We need your love." He gently kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and smiled against his lips and then pulled back. "I need love too, and I'm glad that I have so much of it." she said and kissed him again.

Kama chuckled, "I didn't say you didn't need love." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully. Then tossed her away. "You also need to play."

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, lots and lots of play. Its all I want to do, play games and have lots of sex! I'm like a tornado of sexual energy!" she said and swam up to him and pushed him under the water and then swam away.

He popped up with a growl. He went to swim after him but he heard this war cry come from out of no where. He looked around and Damon came flying through the air and cannoned ball into the water.

Damon popped up from under the water and crawled onto Kama's shoulder and jumped in again.

"What is he doing?" he asked as he resurfaced.

Celes giggled. "Damon is playing." she said as she watched him swim around under the water like a little shark. She giggled again and swam over to the edge of the lagoon and watched.

Kama gave a cry of unexpected pain. "He bit me!"

Damon popped up, "Why are you still floating there? You are supposed to swim away." he dove back under the water and bit Kama again.

"Now I know why Lee calls me a little shit." He quickly swam out the lagoon.

Celes giggled. "Hes just playing." she said and nudged him when he sat down next to her. She watched Damon swimming around and giggled when Venelope kicked happily. she rubbed her belly and when Damon popped up she waved her hand for him to come over. "I have a question for you." she said to him.

Damon swam over to her and climbed up on the rocks he smiled at her and then snapped his teeth at Kama.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She looked at him and then over at Kama and rubbed her belly again. "Venelope already has a first name and a last name, I wanted to know if you had an opinion on a middle name for her?" she asked him and glanced at Kama again. "I'm going to ask everyone but I wanted to ask you first because she is your mate." she said to him and poked his nose.

He wiggled his nose. "That's easy. She said she wanted Rose as her middle name." he told her. He leaned down and kissed her little belly. "Isn't that right? You wanted Venelope Rose." he rained little kisses all over her little belly.

Celes smiled at him and shrugged. "Well I guess that settles that. She never told me that." she whispered feeling a little loss in her heart that she didn't get more time with Venelope before.

Kama smiled at her and rubbed her back. "I like it." he told her.

Damon continued to rain kisses on her. The he sighed and hugged her. He gave a little laugh when his head moved because she was kicking.

Celes giggled. "Already kicking you in the face I see." she teased Damon and leaned against Kama.

Roman walked out the shower and quickly dried her self. Instead of putting on close she pulled on her purple bathingsuit. It was like a two piece but connected in the middle to make a one pice. She wrapped a bright blue sarong that was decorated with fishes and starfishes, that had bright purples, yellows, and greens in it. bounced into her room she shared with Lee and picked up a basket of her henna stuff. She went down stairs and and into the kitchen. "Are they back yet?" she asked Lee.

"Not yet." Lee told her. He looked up from a book and frowned at her. "What are you wearing?"

"A sarong. Its what you wrap around your bathingsuit… or nude body, like last night." She smiled. "I have my bathingsuit on under it, so I'm not nude."

He groaned, "I rather that you were nude." He told her.

Roman giggled as she sat on a stool and kicked her feet. "I think you should also come to the beach with us. I like seeing you in trunks and bear chested." she winked at him.

Lee chuckled, "I will be out there later."

Celes walked through the back door followed closely by John and Damon who were wrestling while in transit. After she finished swimming she has carelessly tied a sarong around her and the yellow bikini shown through it where it was still wet. She grinned. "Hello!" she said happily.

"Oh, yay! Your back!" Roman sang. "Lee said we should chill out by the… Damon! No biting when wrestling! Geeze! You little savage!"

"But he started it!" Damon told Roman.

John smiled and shook his head prying Damon off of him and setting him down. "I did not, you little shit." he said to him and chuckled.

"Ha!" Lee said and turned to Roman. "I told you that was a great nickname for him."

Roman frowned at him. "Don't start that again." She hopped off her stool. "Come, on Cele." she said as she took her by the hand and led them out the back. "Stinken boys."

Damon came running out the house followed by John. "Hey! Wait for me." he gave a little squeal and ran faster until he passed the girls.

John ran past them after Damon with a little salute.

Celes giggled as she watched John scoop Damon up. "You know I wore a two piece bikini so you could make Vinny pretty." she said to Roman.

Roman giggled and wrapped an arm around her. "And I have all my stuff to do that, right here." She said lifting her basket. Once they got close to the beach she waved a hand and a blanket was spread out with a big umbrella.

Damon gave a war cry and flipped Kama into the water.

Kama came back up shaking his head. "You little cheat you aren't suppose to be a full sized adult!" he growled and took Damon down from the middle tumbling them both into the surf.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Damon's bringing out the big guns." she noted as she laid down under the umbrella and removed her sarong and laid back letting the sun warm her a little shutting her eyes.

Roman giggled too. "I like them. They are cute together. Its like Kama has someone to play with and it don't matter how rough Damon gets." She said as she took off her srong and clipped her hair up. She waved a hand and a radio appear and played music. She sat on the blanket and enjoyed the feel of the sun kissing her skin. She hummed along to the song that was playing and pulled out her book to flip through it. "Ooh, lets do a sea tural and flowers." She said and showed her an example of the picture.

Celes looked at it and nodded enthusiastically. She waved her hand and a pair of sunglasses appeared and she put them on and wiggled in place. "Do as you will, my love." she said to Roman laying back and watching her.

Roman sat Indian style and set to work. Every now and then she would look up and watch Damon and Kama play in the water.

After an hour or so Lee came walking up wearing his trunks and carrying a cooler. "Anyone thirsty?"

Celes shield her eyes and took him in and nodded. "Yes, for more than just something to drink." she said suggestively and giggled.

Kama came up with the still full sized Damon over his shoulder and grinned. "I finally caught him, little Tu Kai!" he said dumping him in the sand behind him.

Damon just laid there, panting. He looked up at Kama and just as Kama was going to walk by He caught his ankle. "Ha, I got the last move." he said tiredly.

Kama lay sprawled out on his stomach also panting. "Little fucker." he growled and crawled onto the towel and wrapped his arms around Roman's middle and laid his head on her lap. "I'm wounded." he complained.

"Awe, you poor thing." she reached into the cooler and then pressed a freezing bottle of water onto his back. "That should heal you."

Kama growled and hissed and twisted around to take the bottle away. Once he had it and growled up at Roman. "Damn it, woman, you're suppose to lick my wounds not torcher me more."

"Hey, you called my Damon a Tu Kai. That is only payback." She rubbed her cold hand on his forehead and into his hair. "I like your wound later." she told him. She looked back to the drawing she was doing on Celes and picked up a color and went back to work.

Lee chuckled and handed Celes some water. "I have sandwiches too."

Celes gave a little squeal. "Oh, well you can sit next to me then." she said wanting him there for more than just food.

Kama rolled over and left his head in Roman's lap and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Damon still lying limply in the sand. He nudged him with his foot. "Wear you out, Damon?" he asked him.

Damon chuckled, "Give me an hour, I'll be back with a vengeance." He told him. He sat up and crawled onto the blanket. He got a bottle of water and chucked it. He looked over to what ROman was doing. "Oh, nice!"

"Thank you." Roman smiled.

Lee sat next to Celes, "What kind of sandwich would you like me to feed you?" he asked her and kissed her.

"Did you make strawberry jelly and peanut butter?" she asked him.

He chuckled and took out a sandwich that was cut in fours pieces. "I knew you would ask." he took out a small square and fed it to her.

Celes smiled as she chewed. "You know me so well." she sighed.

"I better know you well." He chuckled.

Roman smiled at them as she scooted a little closer. She continued to rub Kama's head as she drew. "Fruit?" She asked Lee.

"Yeah, I got that too."

"Amazing. Just amazing." she winked at him. She blew a kiss to Celes.

Celes giggled and blew one back. "What amazing?" she asked as she started to hum a little.

"He knows what we are going to order before we order." Roman told her.

"Oh, ha yeah. Hes good at that. But I think its cause he spends so much time watching us." she said smiling up and Lee and running a finger down his neck.

He gave a shiver and kissed her. "Its my job." He fed her more of the sandwich.

Roman smiled as she put down her henna pen. She used both hands to rub Kama's head as she looked at the drawing. "There, I think I'm done." she giggled. "Now Vinny looks pretty."

Celes looked down at her belly and giggled. "Yes she does!" she said with a little wiggle as she moved around to look at it from different angles.

Kama lifted his head to look at the finished product and nodded. "Nice, you're quite the artist Ro." he said.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked her fingers over Celes' little baby belly. She squealed in excitement. "You look so cute!" she giggled. She leaned back and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it and sighed.

"Whos going to do you baby bump when it gets bigger?" Kama asked her.

"Probably me." She shrugged trying to brush off the little sadness that he poked at. "No one else draws except me. Its no big deal." She gave a tug on his hair and then poured a little of the cold water on his chest. "Oopes."

He chuckled and brushed the water away and reached up and traced a little circle on the barely there bump she had. "You know, I could if you want." he said to her looking up at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "I thought you don't draw."

He shrugged a little. "I… may have said that because I didn't want to draw all the time. John's better but he's very… secretive about it but I can draw." he shrugged. "If you dont want me to though…" he traced little circles over her belly still.

"I don't mind. I'll have to see how good you are." she teased him. "I may be better." She leaned back and reached for a sandwich.

Kama gave a chuckle and nodded. "You just may." he said to Roman.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked out over the ocean and leaned a little towards Lee with a sigh. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?" she asked them.

Lee kissed her, "Want to spend the rest of the day with me?" he winked at her. "I need to get some fresh lobsters for the chowder."

Celes nodded. "I'd like that." she said sitting up a little and bringing her knees up a little and shiver as the wind picked up and the sun went behind a cloud.

Roman scooted closer to Celes and handed her the sagang she was wearing. "Oh, the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof. And your shoes get so hot, you wish your tired feet were fireproof. Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, on a blanket with my baby is where I'll be." she sang to her as the Bette Midler version of Under the Boardwalk played. She pulled Celes to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "From the park you hear happy sounds from the carousel. You can almost taste the hot dogs and french fries they sell. Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, on a blanket with my baby is where I'll be."

Celes snuggled closer to her and closed her eyes. She loved when Roman sang to her. She rocked with Roman a little to the song and hummed with it. She kissed her on the cheek with a sigh.

"Out of the sun. We'll be havin' some fun. People walkin' above. We'll be fallin' in love under the boardwalk, boardwalk. Oooh, la la la la la la. Oooh, la la la la la la la la la." Roman sang into her neck. "Help me somebody, sing some la la's with me. Under the night, under the stars by the raging sea. Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, the sea, on a blanket with my baby is where I'll be. On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be." Roman lifted her chin so that she looked at her. "Out of the sun. We'll be havin' some fun. People walkin', walkin'. We'll be falling in love. Out of the sun. We'll be havin' some fun. Everybody walkin', walkin', walkin'. We'll be under the boardwalk, boardwalk." she kissed Celes and rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes giggled and wrinkled her nose and kissed Roman. "I like when you sing." she said to her. "Its like I'm the only person in the room when you do." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her. She kissed her again. "I like singing to you too." She gave a playful growl against her neck and giggled as she sat up. She rubbed Kama's head and watched Celes.

Lee kissed up Celes' arm to the back of her neck. "Want another sandwich?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes please." she said to him and shivered a little.

Kama smiled and watched them and wanted to say something to Roman about how nice her voice was but it seemed like a moment for Celes and Roman so he kept him mouth shut and closed his eyes with a moan in his throat.

Roman smiled at Lee and Celes. She looked down at Kama and rubbed his head. She pulled on his hair a little. "Comfortable?" she asked him.

Kama opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Why yes, aren't you?" he asked and rubbed his head in her lap pushing it against her core a little.

She frowned at him and pulled his hair harder. Then she stood up and watched him fall back. "Too bad. Come on Damon, swim with me." She told him.

Damon stopped his little kisses on Celes and looked up at Roman. "But I don't want to go."

"Oh, come on, be my spotter. Harry isn't here. I'll bring you back." Roman said as she stepped up on Kama's chest and then stepped down on the other side of him.

He gave a groan and kissed Celes' belly one more time and got up and followed her to the ocean.

Celes smiled as she watched them go and laid back and gave Kama a little smile. "Your head going to survive?" she asked him both a little sympathetic and a little happy.

He frowned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it'll survive."

"Good." Celes said softly and laid back down and closed her eyes and started to hum her and Lee's song as she drifted a little.

Lee shook his head as he rubbed her head. "You look like you can use a nap." he told her and kissed her nose.

Celes giggled. "Maybe a little one before we shop." she said. "Can we sleep in the treehouse over the lagoon?" she asked assuming he'd join her.

He gave chuckle. "Yes we can sleep in the treehouse." He scooped her up. "We will be back later, keep an eye on her." he told Kama an nodded to Roman who was playing with Damon.

Kama nodded to them and sat up to get a better view of them.

Lee apparated them to treehouse and set her in the bed. He laid down with her and covered them up with a sheet. "I don't want to ruin your drawing." he told her.

Celes giggled. "Okay." she said and kissed him as she scooted a little closer with a moan. She ran her hands down his bare chest and sighed. "Sexy nap." she moaned.

Lee moaned and kissed her back. He pulled her close to him. He slid down the side of her body. "How sexy do you want it?"

"Mmm, s-so sexy… like…" she moaned and kissed down his chest and then licked the lines around his pecks and moaned.

"Oh, that sexy..." he smiled and was careful not to touch her drawing as he slept his hand down further. "I think a little oral should do it." He slid his fingers inside her and moaned.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and pushed her hand down into his trunks and grabbed his shaft and pumped her hand on it and reached up and kissed him as she brought her knee up and rolled her hips a little more.

He moaned as he worked his fingers in and out of her. He pumped his hips into her and as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand. He looked at her and kissed her as he pumped his fingers a little faster.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little faster and moved her hand on him a little faster to match his pace and kissed him down the neck and across his collarbones. She moaned loudly and kissed back up to his lips and dipped her tongue into his mouth and spread her legs a little wider and pumped him a little faster.

Lee moaned louder and pumped his hips a little faster. He opened his mouth and moaned again. He was sure he had done this with her and Roman before but this time it feels felt so... intense and erotic. He leaned down and kissed her again. He moved his fingers faster and rubbed against her clit as he did so.

Celes gave little moans as she rolled her hips faster and moved her hand faster and moved up a little and move her leg over his and moaned a little louder and higher pitched. She was so aroused all the time right now that even this was just amazing. She felt the build up of her orgams already and kissed him and moaned loudly agaisnt his lips.

Lee moaned as he kissed her back. Harry was not going to get any rest between Celes and Roman. He shivered as he gave another moan. He kissed down her neck and felt his organs organs up his spine. He moved his fingers faster as he sucked on her neck and then nipped it.

Celes moaned louder and rolled her hips faster and pressed harder into his hand and moved her hand faster on him. She felt her orgasm bubbling up over the edge. "L-lee… I'm gonna… Oh God…" she moaned and nipped at his neck.

Lee moaned and kissed her. "Yes... me too..." he moaned and covered her mouth with his and moaned with her as they both orgasmed together.

Celes shivered against him and kissed him again and rolled her hips a few more times. She felt warm and comfortable and a little tired. She nuzzled his neck as her body started to cool down a little. She panted and kissed his chin. "That was… a good sexy way to start… a nap." she gasped and moaned pulling her hand out of his shorts and giggling a little. She licked her hand clean and moaned again.

Lee moaned and smiled at her as he gave her clit one last rub and pulled his hand out. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Yes it is." He gave a little chuckle. "Wake in an hour?"

"Oh har har." she said and snuggled closer to him and then fell asleep.

Kama watched Roman and Damon play in the water and sat up a little when they both went under. He sat for a minute to make sure they didn't get caught in the undertow and then layed back down and folded his arms under his head and watched them keeping his senses out in the water with them.

Roman pounced on Damon and sent him under water and swam back to shore. She giggled and then squealed when he came up behind her and picked her up. "Damon put me down!"

Damon laughed as he carried her to the blanket and then set her down. "You know, you are lighter than I thought you'd be." He picked up a towel and wrung out his hair over Kama at the same time Roman did.

Kama jumped a little and grabbed Roman and pulled her on top of him. "Damn it woman, thats cold. What are you trying to do, freeze me to death?" he growled into her neck.

She giggled and shook her head. Then wrung out more of her hair. "I would never do such a thing."

"I'm gonna go watch some said as he took a sandwich and walked away.

Kama growled and sat up and pushed her back a little and pulled her to straddle his hips. He ran his hands up her thighs and moaned a little. He looked at her and then while keeping his eye on hers he leaned forward slowly and kissed her neck and then sucked on it gently.

Roman gave a little moaned and pressed into him. She wrapped her cold wet hair around him and giggled.

Kama hissed and chuckled and pulled her hair from around him then wrapped it around his arm and pulled on it a little closer and kissed her. "Damn it, Roman, stop with the hair." he moaned against her lips and used his free hand and trailed it up her leg and brushed his fingers over her core.

She shiver as she kissed kissed him. She slid her hands down his chest to his trunks. "But my hair was only a little wet. I thought you wanted me wet." She teased. She rolled her hips a little.

Kama chuckled and dipped his fingers past the barrier of her swimsuit and moaned when her found her wet and he slowly slid his fingers into her core and moaned. "Oh I do like you wet, wet and hot." he said and pulled on her hair a little to get her to tip her head to one side and trailed kisses along the artery there and moaned giving it a little nip.

She moaned as she shivered. She felt more aroused by him teasing her artery and it caused more heat to pool between her legs. She pressed her breast into his chest and rolled her hips. "Do that again." She moaned as she closed her eyes.

Kama gave a dark chuckle and did as she asked and scraped his teeth up the artery and moaned then licked the little spot under ear. He pumped his fingers a little faster in and out of her and used the heel of his hand to tease her clit and pulled her hair a little with his arm and moaned again as he kissed her mouth and sucked on her lower lip and ran his tongue across it.

Roman made a sound between a moan and a scream. She licked her own lip as she panted and rolled her hips. She slid a hand down his trunks and wrapped it around his shaft. She pump him as her other hand ran through his hair and pulled. She bit the base of his neck and then bit his Adam's apple.

Kama growled and pulled on her hair pulling her head back to kiss her and ended up growling again when he did. He quickened his hand pumping in and out of her while he pumped his hips lifting her a little everytime. He wanted to be inside her so bad he could taste it but he didnt want to scare her away so he kissed down her neck and bit her neck at the base and moaned louder and gave another growl into her neck.

Roman moaned and shivered. She pushed against his chest and stood up but was brought down on her knees. She apparated away from him and panted. That was too close. She felt her nipples harder in excitement and more heat pool between her legs. She wanted him but she wasnt done teasing him. "No pulling on the hair like that. Not yet anyways." She gave a moan and sat back on her hands. She couled help but spread her legs. She looked at him with hot eyes and smiled. "Are you trying to tag me?"

Kama growled at her. "Not anymore I'm not. Can't implement a rule because it turns you on too much, Roman." he stood feeling a little angry with her. "I dont care if you didn't finish, that was still a sexual act, so you're it you teasing woman." he growled and strolled off to take a cold shower.

Roman smiled and then rubbed her legs together. She didn't care that she didn't finish or that he tagged her. The fact that her tease got to him was more than enough. She stook and waved a hand. The things on the beach was cleaned up and she walked into the house she walked into the bath house and laid on the chase. She sighed as she closed her eyes and then reached out to Harry's dream.

Celes walked into the kitchen around noon a few days after the day on the beach, she had slept in until almost eleven today. She wore a long blue maxi dress with little eyelet holes up the breasts and a little hole under the breasts as well. She had her hair braided down her front as was usual for her nowadays and she had taken the time to weave a white gold chain into with little padlocks hanging off it every few inches. She hummed and lifted her dress a little as she sat down at the island and looked at Lee's back and took him in and moaned to announce her presence.

Lee looked over his shoulder and looked at her, "Hey, Smiles." He greeted. He finished rinsing the dishes and then turned to her. "How are you this afternoon?"

Celes smiled. "Shocked I slept till eleven, even more shocked I was allowed to where is everyone?" she asked him as she slid off the stool and opened the fridge and grabbed out the guava juice and nearly drank it straight from the carton but changed her mind and go herself a glass and filled it and put the carton back then stood facing him and downed half the glass in one drink.

Lee chuckled. "Thirsty?" He asked. He lifted her braid and gave a moan. "You are going to drive me crazy." He told her. "Ro is in her bath house and Kama seems to be sulking... of course the last I saw he was headed out the back door. Hungry?" He asked her as he handed her a bag of jerky and pulled out a plate of hash brown patties and turkey sausage. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Over medium." Celes said getting up onto the stool again and munching on a piece of jerky. "So… Ro still has not tagged anyone and Kama still hasn't gotten her back for the stunt on the beach huh?" she asked resting her chin on her hand looking down and picking at the tile on the island.

"Yep." He smiled. "I have to admit. This really amuses me. For once she is teasing someone and they are feeling the pain I had to go through... well a little." He chuckled and flipped the eggs carefully.

Celes gave him a little smile. "It sounds like when she teased you before you two got married." she said softly. "Hes so pissed but so… fascinated and drawn in and he wants her, all the time." she said.

Lee looked at her. "There is not going to be a drunken wedding. They aren't even close to that yet. Besides, I saw that vision you had at the opera house. It looks like you married him first."

Celes snorted. "Okay." she said with a little blush. She sighed and shook her head. "I never said they were going to get drunk, Roman cant even drink right now…" she scoffed a little and shut her eyes took a deep breath and smiled. "Lets start over, I don't want to talk about my stupidity over how I feel about all that." she said softly.

Harry walked over to the bathhouse and watched Roman in her bath. He had seen Kama not that far away and had nodded to him before continuing on to surprise Roman. He was going to be in Hawaii for four whole days. He stopped a few feet from the bath and smiled as he watched her in the water. She dipped under and came back up smoothing her hair back and she stepped into the little gazebo area. "Hey Sweetbottom." he said looking down at her with a grin.

Roman squealed and forgot all about her nudity and being wet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed again. "Harry!" She pulled his face down a little and rained kisses all over him. "When did you get back? How long are you staying? I missed you so much! Please say you are staying for a while. God, I love you." She said between kisses.

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down her body, even in the four days he had been gone her body has started to curve more with her pregnancy. He kissed her a few times. "I got back about five minutes ago, four days… maybe more… I missed you too and I love you too." he said and kissed her a few more times. "And you're all naked, and ripe for the plucking." he moaned and ran his hands up and down her body again. "I need to go see Celes though." he moaned.

She gave a moan and shivered. "Hold on." She quickly dried off and grabbed a red and pink sarong with hibiscus flowers all over it. She wrapped it around her and set it in place above her breasts with the circular holder. "Celes is gonna be ecstatic when she sees you!" She squealed again and kissed him again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the bath house and up to the door.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that part of the reason he was here early is because Celes had sounded so down last night which scared him a little given how she had been since she had gotten pregnant with Vinny. He sighed and let Roman drag him through the door and waved a little.

Celes gave a noise between relief and a sob and got up and flew into Harry's arms and held him tightly. She moaned and pressed closer to him and kissed his neck and up to his lips. "She let you come to me." She said softly. "Remind me to send her a fruit basket." She said and kept kissing him. "I missed you, I need you..." She trailed off and kissed his neck again and sighed pressing her cheek into his chest and rubbing her face over his heart.

Harry rubbed her back and rested his chin on top of her head and rocked her a little. He had a plan to help her through all these questions and doubts she seemed to be building. She had run them down with him last night. He pulled back and looked down at her and kissed her and then brought her back over to her half finished plate. He sat down and pulled her into his lap made her start eating again. "Finish eating and we can all catch up and you guys can fill in on this game. Then I have something for you." He kissed her forehead and pulled Roman over to sit next to them and looked at Lee. "Miss me Buttercup?" He asked with a grin.

Lee smiled, "Miss you? Who in their right mind would miss such an annoying, crazy... God you are so annoying!" Lee couldn't think of anything else but was relieved to see him again. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He placed kisses all over the top of his head. "I have half a mind to tie you to a bed and let the girls have at you and then spank you myself."

Roman shivered and looked up at Lee. "Geez, where did that come from? If that really happens can I watch?" She rubbed her legs together and moaned.

Celes gave a little moan of her own as she watched them and shook her head. "That whole situation sounds…" she trailed off and rubbed and ass into Harry's lap. "Me first." she said.

Harry chuckled and turned and looked at Lee. "I think you struck a nerve with the ladies." he said winking at him. He reached up and patted Lee's cheek and then kissed it. "Well its good to know I was missed." he said and wrapped his arms around Celes and rested his chin on her head. "So, whats this game I've been hearing about?" he asked them.

"Well, Celes wanted to play tag, then Lee decided to 'punish' me, and Celes jumped ship from my team and _watched_ him punish me!" Roman frowned. "I mean she even gave suggestions when he asked for them. What kind of nonsense it that!"

Lee chuckled, "It was hot. And I would have had Harry to watch too." He winked at Roman.

Roman frowned at him and rubbed her legs together again. "After he was done punishing me, Celes was so aroused she _had_ to have me too! I swear they have been trying to kill me with sex. So after our bath I decided to get even. I tagged Lee. The only way you can tag someone is to do a sexual act, and there are no tag backs! Of course me, being the awesome person that I am, said they can't have sex without being it." she giggled. "Of course that rule isn't really holding up." She shrugged.

Celes giggled. "Thats because I cant keep my hands off of… either of you." she said to Roman and leaned over and ran a hand up her leg.

Harry chuckled. "Well then, I will definitely have to play." he said and kissed Celes' cheek. "Although I'm declaring a temporary hold so I can do something for Celes first and then I'm am declaring that I am on Ro's side." he said.

Celes pouted. "Oh, I thought you'd be on mine and Lee's side." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Dove, already made a promise to Ro." he said and kissed her.

"That's right! I had to quickly make an alliance with someone." Roman said and giggled as she kissed Celes' neck.

Lee snorted. "It don't matter, we still have this. Did They tell you about their time in swinging bed? Wild women had it swinging dangerously."

Celes giggled. "Its smelled like you, and it just…" she moaned as she thought about it. "Its was hot, Lee had to come out and hold the bed in place. Oh and I made Ro lose her voice." she giggled and bounced a little.

Harry chuckled and held her still. "Well then, you two have been little horny rabbits haven't you?" he nuzzled her neck as the back door opened and Kama came in. He felt Celes stiffen a little and sighed kissing her neck to make her relax a little.

"Good afternoon." Roman smiled at him devilishly.

Kama walked over and growled into her neck. "Afternoon." he said and kissed it then sat down on the other side of Celes and Harry. "Good to see you back."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Its good to be back." he said and nuzzled the back of Celes' neck to calm her down a little. "My wives needed me, who was I to deny them?"

Lee shook his head, "And what am I?" he asked.

Celes grinned. "Youre Chocolate Bear, and the only person I want to have sexy naps with." she moaned a little and closed her eyes.

Harry growled into her neck. "Sexy naps? Now you take sexy naps? What does that entail?" he asked.

Celes shook her head and slipped off his lap and walked around to stand next to Lee. "That is privileged information, only Team Leeles can know." she teased.

"Yeah, that's right." Lee added.

"You see this? What kind of nonsense?" Roman asked. "I want to take sexy names with Celes and then one with Lee too!" She smiled as she looked at Celes. "How about we take one in the swinging bed?" she winked at her.

Celes shivered in spite of her game and grabbed Lee's arm. "No… not while this game is going on." she said but blushed and turned her head into Lee's arm.

Harry chuckled and looked at Roman. "We can try this sexy nap thing after I fulfill the terms of the parlay."

Roman smiled at him. "I would like that too." She winked at him. She sighed as she looked at Celes. She was cute when she was being shy and a little bashful. She loved teasing her so that she became shy. "I can just eat her up right now." she gave a little growl.

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "She's mine. No eating of the Celes… unless…" he trailed off and smiled down at Celes.

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Unless what Lee, unless you have tied me up and allowed it first?" she asked him with a little shiver.

"That I can do for you. It will be a feast of Celes." He smiled.

"Oh! I vote we do that." Roman said raising her hand.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes, me too." he said taking in Celes completely with his eyes and giving a little moan. "What are you wearing? I didn't even notice till just now." he asked her.

Celes shivered and looked down at her dress. "Its a dress." she smiled and turned to him running her finger along the edge of the eyelets over her breast. "Why do you like it?" she teased.

"I'd like to peel it off of you." Harry growled.

Roman chuckled. "I think Harry and Celes needs time alone." She pushed Harry, "Get going, do your thing."

Harry winked at her and kissed her cheek and got up and went over and scooped Celes up into his arms. "We will be back." he said and growled into her neck.

Celes giggled and gave one last look around the kitchen at them and her eyes lingered on Kama and then she buried her face in Harry's chest as he carried her away.

Once in their room and set her down on the bed opting not to toss her because she was very visibly pregnant now. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her to him and sighed a little. "Alright, woman, start talking." he said gently.

Celes gave a little sigh. "I don't…" she trailed off and looked up at him. "I just feel neglected."

Harry looked down at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Its been all Kama all the time since the game started, which I get I do, John isn't… well hes more private about his sex life… but aside from a little teasing I haven't had much contact with him…" she sighed and shut her eyes. "And before you say it, no I'm not jealous of Ro. Thats just stupid, I'm glad that things are finally moving along in some way, shape, or fashion for them. I am. I really am… I just feel forgotten."

Harry sighed and set her back a little to look into her face. "Cel, I don't think _anyone_ could ever forget you. You get burned into a brain." he said to her running a hand over her hair.

Celes smiled at him and blushed. "I'm not that…" she started but Harry stopped her sentence.

"Shut up and take the compliment." he said to her.

Celes smiled and blushed deeper. "Thank you." she whispered and looked down at her hands then rubbed her belly. "Do you think… I know you just said no one could… but do you think he could? He… he has Roman's marks now." she whispered.

Harry sighed and lifted her chin and wiped the tears that were spilling over. "He will never forget you, he will always love you. Look, Cel, something I've noticed about you even when hes in 'Kama mode' is that when he looks at you when he doesn't think anyone is watching you're the only girl in the room. He loves you, _a lot_." he said to her. "Almost as much or even more than Lee and I do." he said looking down into her face.

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "Harry he does that with Roman too, I've seen it." she whispered.

Harry frowned. "This isn't about Roman and John, this is about you and John. John loves you, he's never going to stop."

Celes gave a little sigh and pulled away. "I know he loves me, I do. Thats not my problem." she growled.

Harry sighed again. "Then what is?"

"He's not mine, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in denial about how I feel about it him because I know how I feel about him. I'm saying that because right now, its a reality. He's not, he's Roman's. Stupid marks, I tried for months to figure out how to do it and she did it without thinking. She didn't even _want_ to do it and it happened." she said raising her arms then dropping them and getting up to pace.

Harry sighed and frowned deeper. "Cel, you _will_ mark him. You just feel things differently than Roman. Where her jealousy flairs at the drop of a hat, yours doesn't. You're more trusting than Ro, which makes it harder for you to get jealous enough to do anything like that." he got up and grabbed her and sat her back down.

Celes glared up at him. "I wish you and Lee would stop saying that. I get jealous. Hello! Jealous right now! I mean… not of the way he is with Roman, but of the fact that she can just _do_ that. I _want_ him to me mine." she said tapping her chest and giving a little sob.

Harry pulled Celes to him. "Don't you get it though, even without the marks he's already yours."

Celes shook her head. "No… no hes not." she whispered.

Harry stood lifting her into his arms. "I have something to show you. Come on." he said and popped them down to her Dark Room. He set her down and turned on the normal light. "Around the end of your pregnancy with Bree you stopped taking pictures, so I started. Well when we first got here, I started going through and developing pictures all the way back from when John first came to live with us." he said and started to go through stacks of pictures pulling out a few at a time. He placed one down in front of her.

Celes looked down at the picture. It was a picture from what seemed like an eternity ago, she was grinning at the camera and standing next to her was Harry but he wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at her. The way he looked at her in that picture made tears come to her eyes. She picked it up and looked up at him. "Okay." she said.

He handed her another. This time is was a picture of her sleeping a few hours after Bree was born. In the picture she was in the group bed with Lee, Lee was awake and looking at her the same way Harry was in the other picture she bit the inside of her mouth as the tears spilled over. "What is this?" she asked him.

He handed her one more and watched her.

She looked at the picture and gave a little gasp, it was a picture from a few weeks ago shortly after she and John had made up after Roman marked him. Again she wasn't paying attention to the man in the photo she was looking at the camera, but John was looking at her. She sniffed and looked up at Harry. "What… what's the point?"

Harry smiled at her and brushed some tears off her cheek. "You already know, Dove." he said to her softly.

Celes buried her face in his chest gripping the pictures. "You all look at me the same way."

Harry nodded. "John already acts like hes marked by you, Cel. He always has. From the minute he knew he loved you. You're his, Cel and hes yours." he said softly holding her.

Celes gave a little sob and nodded. "But…"

"No buts, Cel, just because they aren't physically there on his body yet doesn't mean you haven't marked him yet. You have, the way you marked me when we were young. You infect people in a way no one else can. He _is_ yours." he said to her and kissed her softly.

Celes sniffed again and looked up at him then looked back down at the photos. "I'm going to keep these." she whispered.

"I think you should, they will remind you." he said to her softly. "Get out of your head, okay?" he said.

Celes nodded and sniffed again. She looked up at Harry with a little smile. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Harry smiled down at her. "I just knew, and to be honest, Lee's been keeping me updated on all things going on in the house so when you contacted me last night I knew you'd reached the point where you needed a little knock to the head." he said to her.

Celes smiled up at him as her tears dried. "I love you." she whispered.

Harry smiled. "I love you too, Nani." he kissed her and picked her up. "Want to go use the rest of this parlay to have a little fun before we have to go back to our teams?"

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Oh yes, please." she said and Harry popped them out of the Dark Room and they did just that. After an hour and a half Harry was worn out and Celes kissed his forehead as she slipped out of the bed and pulled her dress back on. She grabbed the pictures and headed for Roman's paint studio to see if she could find some glue and plane picture frames to decorate for the pictures. She stepped in and set the pictures down and started her search.

Roman hummed as she walked into her paint studio. "Hey Cel-Bear. What ya looking for?" she asked as she walked to the closet and pulled out a few things.

Celes grinned at her and kissed her. "Pictures frames and crazy glue." she said. "I need three frames and then I'm going to go down to the beach and collect little shells and maybe some things from the tide pools and flowers from my lagoon I'll preserve with magic to decorate them." she said.

"Cool." Roman told her and pulled out a sculpting tool. "Crazy glue in the bottom drawer in the white organizer thingy. And picture frames…" she looked around. "In that box." she pointed to the corner.

Celes smiled at her and got the things she needed and then scooped up the pictures. She took a minute to put each picture in the frames and then turned to Roman. "Want to go collecting things with me? Or are you doing something else right now?" she asked her.

"I was going to build a sand castle." She told her… on top of Kama." she gave a dark smile. "I was going to use the binding spell on him and lay him on the sand."

Celes giggled. "Okay, have fun. I'll see you two out on the beach then!" she called still giggling as she made her way down to the kitchen. She smiled at Lee and kissed him and set her pictures down and went over to the fridge and pulled out the guava juice and filled a cup and then grabbed strawberries and her bag of Li hing powder and sat down to eat her snack before she went on the hunt.

"Feeling better?" Lee asked her.

Celes grinned and nodded as she cut the top of a strawberry off and dipped it in the powder and ate it with a little moan. "Yes, I am." she said. "I needed a little of Harry." she said with a blush and a sheepish grin.

"Well, I'm glad." he kissed her temple. "I love you, Inimorar Mea."

Celes stopped eating her strawberries a minute and curled her hand into his shirt and pulled his lips down onto hers. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and gave a little moan and then pulled away looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Razboinic Meu." she whispered panting a little.

He moaned and kissed her again. "Thank God. I thought I was loosing you there, for a moment." He placed kissed over her eyes, forehead, cheeks, nose, and returned to her mouth.

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and used her legs to pull him between her legs which were spread. She pressed into him and deepened the kiss with another moan running her hands up into his hair.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and pressed her more into him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. He kissed down to her neck and moaned against it. He left little hickes that trailed up to her ear and he nipped it. He pulled back a little. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "You little minx, you have me all worked up." he kissed her again.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips against his. "I just wanted to…" she moaned and ran her hands down his back. "Show you… how much I love you…" she shivered. "Not that you don't already know… but…" she kissed him again and then down his neck. "God… its like every little sexual feeling I have is amplified." she moaned and kissed back up his neck and nipped at his adams apple and then kissed up his chin back to his lips.

Lee shivered, "I… thought… you had some… thing to do…" He moaned. He leaned back down and kissed her. "Little minx!" he picked her up and set her on top of the countertop and stood between her legs. He kissed down her neck as hei pulled the top of her dress down. He moaned as he kissed down to her breast.

Celes panted and arched her back as his mouth got to her breasts. She moaned and dropped her head back hugging his head to her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer and ran her hands down his back and then over his ass and moaned loudly.

Lee worked open his pants and pushed up her dress. He pulled her to the edge of the countertop and thrust into her. He moaned as he pulled ont her nippe rings with his teeth. He licked them and sucked on them. He moaned and kissed back up her neck and pumped into her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders. He needed to feel her. Just hold her and feel her as he thrust into her.

Celes clung to him and rolled her hips and gave little moans. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his and ran her hands up and down his back. She pressed into the small of his back and her moans grew a little louder with each thrust. She tightened her legs around him and pulled back a little to run little kisses all over the parts of him she could reach.

Lee moaned as he slid his hand to the back of her head and held her and kissed her. He curled his fingers into her hair and moaned against her mouth. He nipped her chin and kissed up her jawline. He pumped into her and held her close. "I love you, Celes. God, I love you so much." He looked down at her and cupped her face. He kissed her again. He couldn't stop kissing her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He apparated them to their room and he laid her down on the bed. He waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust a little harder into her. He moaned and kissed the side of her neck.

Celes rolled back on her head and moaned loudly and rolled her hips to match his intensity. She ran her hands up and down his back and then cupped his ass and pulled on it every time he thrust into her. She looked up at him, he looked like a man possessed, what was happening to them? In Hawaii everything just intensified. She moaned louder and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I love you too… so much… I love you." she panted and gripped his ass harder as she arched her back and pressed into him.

He grunted with each hard thrust. He didn't go fast but he did thrust hard. It was as if he wanted her to make sure she remembered him and remembered it what it felt like to make love to him. He kissed her and moaned again. He kissed down her neck and licked it. He moaned louder as he kissed her lips and nipped them. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around, demanding she return his kiss.

Celes returned his kiss with a moan and swirled her tongue around his and then sucked on it. She continued to pull on his with each thrust and felt her whole body reacting to him. Whatever was happening she liked it and wanted more of it. She rolled onto her head again and looked up at him and ran one of her hands back from his ass and ran it over his neck and face memorizing him. She brushed her thumb across his bottom lips and moaned and reached up and kissed him again holding his face in her hand.

Lee moaned and kissed her back. He turned and kissed her palm of her hand and then the inside of her wrist. He returned to her neck and scraped his teeth against her soft flesh and nipped up and down her neck. He slid a hand between them and found her clit. He rubbed it and moaned as he kissed her again. He shivered as he felt his orgasm shimmy up his spine. "Celes…" he moaned.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips a little faster now and watched him, she knew he was almost there and she was too. She moaned and ran her hands down his chest and then followed her hands with kisses. She licked the crease between his pecs and moaned as she felt her orgasm bubbling up and getting ready to release. She looked straight into his eyes wanting to see him when they finally climaxed together. She moaned. "L-lee… its… now…" she moaned out as her body started to tighten around him.

Lee moaned as he thrust a few times and shivered as his orgasm too him over. He moaned again as he rested his forehead onto her forehead. He panted and pressed his lips to hers.

Celes moaned and kissed him back and looked at him and then shivered and jerked and moaned and then kissed him. "I… love… you." she panted running her hands over his back.

He moaned again and kissed her. "I love you too." He rubbed his nose into her neck and kissed it. He carefully rolled her to her side and laid on his side. He pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair back and cupped her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone then over her bottom lip. He felt content just watching her and touching her.

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled a little at him. She just laid there and let him take in what he needed from her. She ran her hands up and down his chest slowly tracing the lines and over his arms. She traced the marks and gave a little smile as she looked at them. She used to trace Roman's marks on his arms when they were younger, she had never known why she liked to do it but now she got it a little. She looked back up at him and smiled a little bigger.

He smiled at her as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Celes giggled a little and kissed him and then eased away from him and covered him with the sheet and found her dress and pulled it back on. She left him giggling to herself, she was knocking them out today. She got back down to the kitchen and cleaned up her mess and then picked up a bucket from the pantry and headed out to the beach to start collecting things. She held up the dress as she walked along the sand and looked up when she heard Roman's giggle and shook her head and went over to where she and Kama were 'playing'. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Cel-Bear." Roman greeted just as cheerfully. "Want to help me build a sandcastle?" she had Kama laying on towel. She had poured ocean water over his body and was now piling on sand. His body was bound but he was able to growl, hiss, and 'threaten' her as he pleased.

Celes giggled and held up her bucket. "We can use this to make basic structures!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, good." She told her. "Make sure the sand is wait. It makes it more solid and its cool so that it won't burn him. And I can sculpt details too." She told her as she piled more sand onto Kama and wet it to pack it down.

Kama growled up at her again and then looked at Celes. "Help me." he asked.

Celes gave him a silky smile. "Okay." she said and leaned down over him as if she was going to pull him up but then she bit her lip and pulled down the top of her dress and flashed him then replaced it and stood back up and went down to the shoreline giggling with her bucket to get some half wet sand.

"Nice." Roman laughed. "I told you Kama, if you just relax you will enjoy this. Stop being such a pouty head." she told him and added more sand. "Do you want something to drink? I can get your something to drink."

kama glared and then sighed. "I'm not thirsty." he said stubbornly.

Celes giggled and came back with some wet sand and pulled her dress up past her knees and dropped to them in the sand next to the mound and started to make little structures with her bucket. She looked at Kama as she did and bit her lip as she watched him watching Roman but then smiled and shook her head and started to hum to herself.

"That is too bad." Roman smiled down at him. "I was going to mouth feed you what you wanted to drink. But too late." She shrugged and went back to work. "Oh, some more over here, Cel-Bear."

Celes giggled and waved her hand to make the sand in her bucket wet. She walked on her knees over to Roman and half straddled Kama's legs as she did. She held out the bucket. "Do what you need." she said and then kissed Roman and moaned a little.

Roman moaned as she pressed closer. "Oh, I like that." she smiled. She took the bucket and added more. Once they had the foundation done she instructed Celes to make big round bucket buildings to make the big buildings. Once they had the building in place Roman started in on the details of adding windows and little balconies.

When Celes finished her assigned task she picked through the sand and sat at Kama's head occasionally running her fingers through his hair and listening to him growl at Roman every once in a while. She found some things for her picture frames and put them in the bucket. She looked at what Roman was doing and grinned. "You're kind of awesome, you know?" she asked her as she ran her fingers through Kama's hair again.

Roman smiled, "You think so? Thank you." she told her. "When I'm done, I want to take a picture. This is made of amazingness." she giggled.

Celes giggled and summoned a camera. "Got ya covered." she said and then snapped a few pictures of Kama and then of Roman working on the sand castle. "You know I think I broke Harry and Lee." she giggled.

"How so?" Roman asked as she dusted the part she was working on.

"I just had sex with them… really intense sex… but we've had that kind of sex before without them passing out." she said with a little smile.

Roman giggled as she glanced at her. "Harry is just probably tired because technically its night time in London. As for Lee, he just… missed you." She shrugged. "Either way, you are still the mistress of knocking us out." she giggled.

Celes giggled and then gave a little frown. "Why would Lee miss me? I've been spending all kinds of time with him over the last few days." she shook her head and sighed closing her eyes she looked down at Kama with a little grin. "Feeling the pressure yet?" she asked him and ran a finger over his neck.

Kama gave a little growl.

Roman giggled. "He will soon enough." She winked at Celes. "As for Lee, its not the physical time he missed… its the emotional time. There was something that he couldn't fix for you, so when Harry came back he fixed it and now Lee is more relaxed and he feels better."

Celes nodded and pulled her knees up a little and rested her cheek on them. "I hadn't thought about that." she sighed and thought about it a little more and scrunched her nose. "Well I'm glad its fixed." she whispered and smiled a little as she watched Roman and snapped another picture. "I do love this idea, and its so pretty. Its like you're decorating him." she giggled.

"Right! This is awesome. I still have to add details to the front here." She indicated the area right in front of Kama's face. She giggled. "It's going to be an interesting tease." She winked down at Kama.

Kama growled again but his body heated at the idea and he wished he would be able to move to touch her.

Celes giggled and gave a little shiver. "I wonder how you're going to do that." she said and scooted closer to where Roman was working and kissed her snapping a picture of them as she did.

Roman giggled, "I want a copy of that one." scooted back and looked at the castle. She walked around it and nodded, "Pretty good so far."

Celes giggled and sat back next to Kama's head. "You will get a copy, I'll even make you a pretty frame for it. I'm making three today." she said wiggling in place. She absently ran her hands through Kama's hair a few times then turned the camera on him and snapped a photo with a grin.

"Oh, is that why you needed the frame?" Roman asked as she knelt down next to Kama's head. She ran a hand through his hair as well. "Can I see what you collected?"

"Yeah." Celes leaned over Kama's head and pressed her breasts into his face and then pulled the bucket back to her and pulled out a few of the little shells. "I'm going to get some stuff from the tidal pools too. And one of the frames is just going to be Hi'iaka's flowers from my lagoon." she said eyes sparkling as she talked about it. "I'm feeling creative."

Roman beamed at her. "I love the ideas." she leaned over and kissed her. "A creative Celes means lots of things." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Oh yes, yes it does." she said and ran a finger over Roman's bare back.

She giggled and shivered. "I like that." She smiled down at Kama. "Ready to be teased?" she asked him.

Kama growled. "Because this hasn't been enough, two of you touching and pressing bits of your body into me." he shook his head.

She laughed, "Oh, that was just the beginning. This I have been planning for a while." She giggled and felt herself heat up at the idea.

Kama growled again. "Bring it on." he said to her.

Celes giggled and shook her head laying back and closing her eyes letting the sun kiss her skin. "You are so going to get it." she said to him.

Roman giggled. She raised her sarong just enough and then straddled his face. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her core. She leaned up on her knees and started adding detail to the only part of the castle she had saved for last.

Kama moaned and tried to lift his head to lick her core but he was just shy of it. He growled and looked at it, glistening and wet… and dripping. He moaned and tried again.

Celes gave a little moan as she watched and rubbed her legs together. She wanted to go over and slide her hands down Roman and get her off while Kama just lay there underneath watching helplessly.

Roman giggled and shivered again. She knew she was going to be in trouble with Kama but this was his punishment and he was going to take it. She continued to work and glanced over to Celes, "Oh, me and you will have time later, promise."

Celes shivered. "I want the time right now." she said and ran her eyes over Roman itching to touch her. "What you must look like from his angle…" she moaned and pressed her legs together. "God you could just sit on him and he could…"

Kama gave a loud growl and looked at Celes. "You are not helping." he said and tried to get to Roman again.

Celes giggled. "I never said I would… oh if your tongue was just a wee bit longer." she moaned.

Roman giggled, "How about when I'm done with this, you touch me anyway you please. Besides, I think Kama is getting a little thirsty."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I will do that. Hurry." she said getting up on her knees and moving closer.

Kama looked at both of them. "You are going to gang up on me now? I'm not sure if i like that or hate it because I can't participate." he moaned and then gave a little grin and blew on Roman's core.

Roman gave a moan and shivered. She felt more heat pool between her legs. "This is how we did Lee… except we tied him to a chair… Later we did the same to Harry." she shivered again.

Celes moaned. "Did I tell you, Lee's going to let us redo that? This time I get to finish." she moaned and shivered and reached out a hand and trailed a finger down Roman's back.

Kama growled. "You tied them up and had your way with each other?" he moaned and blew on Roman again.

She moaned and shivered again, this time from both Celes and Kama. "Oh, yes. When we want to really stir them up we tie them down and get each other off. Then right before we run from the room we untie them." She shivered. "It a sexy hide and seak."

"Mmm, it really…" Celes trailed her hand over Roman's shoulder and down her front. "Really is." she shivered and as she trailed her finger down over Roman's breast she sat down on her legs spreading them with a moan. She was getting hot again.

Kama moaned. "You may not be able to get away from me… I'm very good at seeking." he said blowing on Roman again this time focusing it on her clit and smiled when he saw some of her juices leak down her leg.

Roman moaned. "Oh, this is so hot." she bit her lower lip. "He is blowing on my core." She made her last detail and dusted off her hands. "Finally done." She said.

Celes moaned and dipped her hand down to Roman's core and tweaked her clit and shivered at just how wet she was. "Oh God…" she moaned.

Kama watched Celes' fingers on Roman and moaned. "Damn it, the two of you are so going to get it when this is done." he growled.

Roman giggled then she moaned and rolled her hips. "This is so… hot." she moaned. She wanted to move away and allow Celes really touch her but Celes wanted to do this and she would give into what she wanted. She moaned again and rolled her hips again.

Celes moaned and pressed closer to Roman and Kama and dipped her fingers into her and pumped in and out. "Jesus, you are so hot." she moaned and kissed Roman's neck and then sucked on it a little.

Kama moaned and shook his head looking at what Celes was doing. He blew on Roman's core focusing it on her clit again and moaned himself. He was itching to touch her.

Roman moaned again as she felt more of her juices leak. She bit her lower lip as she tilted her head to the side to allow Celes to do as she pleased. She loved pleasing Celes. Whatever she wanted she would do. She shivered as she curled her fingers into the fabric of her sarong.

Celes moaned and continued to work her fingers in and out of Roman and sucked on her neck a little more then licked up to her ear and made love to the lobe with her tongue and ran her tongue ring around the rim of her ear. She quickened her fingers as she felt Roman's juices running down her hand. "God… this is so damn hot." she moaned. "Please Roman, touch me." she asked her.

Kama growled when he heard Celes' words and licked his lips as the juices dripping out of Celes' hand dripped down onto his face.

Roman moved off of Kama to the other side of his head. She lifted Celes' dress just enough to slid her hand between her legs. She slid her fingers over her clit and rubbed it a little then slid into her core. She gave a moan. "You are so hot too." She told her. She pumped her fingers in and out of her at the same speed Celes' fingers moved. She rolled her hips and moaned again.

Celes moaned and rolled her own hips and looked at Roman then down at Kama. She shivered and looked back at Roman and then moved closer and over Kama's head she pressed her breast into Roman's and kissed her. "God… yes." she moaned against her lips. "So good."

Kama moaned loudly as he watched the girls. They were over top of his head and he could see what they were doing to one another. It seemed to be simultaneously, when one would move to do something the other would follow. He watched them know exactly what each wanted and then give it. He moaned again wanting his hands so badly and started to try to free himself from Roman's spell.

"Celes…" Roman painted. She whimpered and then moaned. "God… Celes…" She rolled her hips faster. She felt the tickles of her orgam. "Celes…" She moaned and shivered. She pumped her fingers faster into Celes. "Please."

Celes moaned and nodded. She pressed her thumb to Roman's clit and continued to pump into her. "Come Roman… come for me." she moaned out feeling her own orgasm welling up inside of her.

Roman moaned loudly as she allowed her orgasm to flow through her. She shook and rolled her hips. She felt her juiced leak down her thighs and moaned again. She continued to work Celes' core and rubbed her clit as she orgasmed too.

Celes gave a high pitched squeal as her body released juices all down her legs and she shivered hard and kept her own hand going just a little longer and then with a shiver and moaned and closed her legs and shook harder. She looked down at Kama and moaned. "You may be a sex God, but I am the best at that." she moaned at him and panted looking up at Roman.

Roman moaned and smiled as she pulled her hand away. She giggled and then laid next to Kama's body. She kissed his cheek. "How did you like that?" she asked.

"I think that if you let me go, I'll show you." he growled at her and nipped at her.

Celes giggled. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips then got up on shaky legs. "I want to see you later, we need to talk." she said to him and gave a little moan as her body jerked again. "I'm going to go swim… naked." she said with a little grin and walked away slowly.

Roman moaned as she watched her. She felt shots of excitement bloom into her stomach. She loved the way Celes walked. She always had a sway to her hips. It was the dancer in her that did it. She sighed and looked down at Kama. She kissed his cheek to his ear and sucked on the earlobe. "I like teasing you. Matter of fact, I down right enjoy it." She told him as she traveled to his lips and and kissed them. She rested her head on her hand and looked at him. "Now you are decorated with a castle. What should I do next?"

"Let me go, so I can have you." he growled at her.

"Nope, you haven't earned that yet." She told him.

Kama smiled at her. "By next week I'll be able to apparate." he said to her darkly. "Then you'll have to up your game." he said as he started to wiggle out of her spell.

She giggled and kissed him again. "Well I better make the most of it this week." She leaned up on her knees and kissed him fully on the lips. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she swirled it around.

Kama moaned and returned her kiss and sucked on her tongue then ran his tongue along her bottom lip and pulled on it with his teeth. "I guess you'd better do that." he moaned as he got one of his hands free slowly slid it out from under the sand.

Roman giggled and kissed him again. "Yes, I guess I better." She crawled and and on her knees just above her head. She lifted his head and rested it on her lap. She bent over and kissed him again. "I like kissing you. There is something about it that just draws me to kiss you. Its not as intoxicating as Harry, but nearly the same." She told him. She kissed him again and rubbed her nose against his. She brushed her lips over his eyes and down his nose.

John watched her as he finally pulled his hand free and reached up running a hand through her hair. He ran it down over her neck and sighed. "You're beautiful, Ro." he said to her and tipped his head up to kiss her again.

Roman moaned as she finally got to kiss John properly. The other times were just a tease or trying to prove something but now it was real. She gave a moan and kissed him back. She looked down into his light brown eyes. She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. "I love you." She told him. She kissed his forehead and then placed his head down. She carefully stood up. "Celes wants you and tell Kama its now 2 to 0." She blew him a kiss and walked away.

Celes hummed to herself as she swam around the lagoon. She went to the waterfall and got up on the rock there and sat on it under the pouring water and sighed. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, still humming to herself. She closed her eyes as water ran into them and rubbed her baby belly on the sides.

John was dusting sand off of him as he walked to the lagoon. Given he was buried under a castle it made since he would be covered in it. He paused when he saw Celes under the waterfall. It was in that moment that he realized why Roman found the lagoon for her. Her flaming red hair ran down her back and over the rock she was sitting on. She rubbed her baby belly and then smoothed back her hair as she lifted her face a little. She looked like she could be a mermaid. Right here on the rock, flowers all over, and the sound of her humming added to the enchantment of her. Her skin wasn't as pale due to the sun she had been getting, but it was still light. The pregnancy didn't take away from her either. It added more, if it was possible.

Celes sighed and stopped humming and slid off the rock back into the water and smiled as the water hugged her and she swam back over towards the treehouse side of the lagoon. She surfaced close to the stairs and saw John and smiled at him feeling almost timid. "Hi, you." she said to him and laid down on top of the water on her back and started to float on the surface of the water.

He cleared his voice and collected himself. "Uh, hi." he told her. He walked closer to the lagoon. "You… look beautiful." he told her. "Stunning, actually."

Celes gave a little blush and dropped her feet and swam up to where he stood and looked up at him. "You think so?" she asked standing on her knees in the shallow water.

He knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I do." he told her. "Very much so. You are very enchanting… especially here in your lagoon. Its like… wow." he gave small smile and blushed himself. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Celes shook her head. "You're rambling about me, so its okay." she whispered and wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him with a little moan. She gave a little smiled and pulled away. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He told her. He changed his position so that he was sitting on a rock and he dipped his feet into the water. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Better, less upset." she whispered and traced a finger over his arm.

"Because Kama and I were spending time with Roman?" he asked her as he watched her. "I'm sorry."

Celes shook her head. "Don't apologize for that. Just… don't forget about me, okay? I know you're more drawn to her right now… but don't forget me." she said and watched her hand trace further down his arm.

John lifted her chin. "I am not drawn _more_ to Roman. I told you, when I'm with her I'm with _her_. When I'm with you I'm with _you._ " He kissed her forehead. "You two sound so much alike. She is scared you'll forget her and you are scared I will forget you. How can I forget you when you are right here." He placed her hand over his heart. "Both of you are right here. I will _never_ forget you. I thought we already talked about this?"

Celes nodded. "We did, I just… got stuck in my head is all." she whispered. "Its okay though, Harry pulled me out again. I just… when I'm here I feel everything so much stronger. _Everything_." she said looking at her hand over his heart. She moved it and kissed the spot and then rested her forehead there feeling the heartbeat strong and beating in time with hers.

"There's history here… a lot of history. It makes sense why you would feel everything more strongly. Its' actually your hawaiian blood." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair and held her to him. "Roman feels it… she feels your pain and upset. She will play with Kama, but she won't play with me."

Celes winced a little. "I'm sorry. I dont mean to… it just happens. The feelings dont stop they just happen. I'm going to be better though." she said determinedly. "I have a new goal." she said.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know." He held her and pressed his cheek to her head. "I love you, you know that right? I really do."

Celes smiled and kissed his chin then looked up at him. "I love you too, I do know you love me." she whispered. "You're mine." she whispered and pressed her face into his chest. "I know a lot about you. I also know how you look at me, how could you not be mine? How could I ever think anything else? Its foolish really… I don't need to mark you to know that you belong to me. Everything inside me says that you are, and I allowed one sliver of doubt to deter me from that. Why would I do that?" she asked him and then looked up at him. "Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to, I want other people to know what we already know in our souls."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Yes I am yours." He looked into her blue eyes and smiled at her. "You silly girl." he chuckled and shook his head. "You have marked me in so many ways. Soon everyone will see those marks too."

Celes smiled up at him and kissed him. "Sorry I've been sort of derailing you and Ro. I know how much she means to you, and I know how it feels when you want her and she doesnt comply." she giggled a little and shook her head and kissed him again and when she pressed against him Venelope gave a little kick.

He chuckled and kissed her. "When have you wanted her but she wouldn't comply? From all the stories I have heard you and her transition into a relationship _way_ easier than the other two."

Celes smiled up at him. "It was, but it still wasn't always easy like this. After Lee and I slept together fifth year she didn't talk to me unless I forced her. And then when we figured out just what I was for her… Saving Grace… well we had to spend the summer together in the wake of all the… betrayal. That was hard because I wanted her and she stopped us, she was still hurting and we didn't… we didn't think it would be okay to be together after what happened with Lee…" she shrugged.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you tell that story. It must have been really… painful."

Celes nodded. "It was, one of the most painful times in my whole life, but I decided a long time ago if I ever got to do it again I'd do it the same. I mean look at what we have now. All because one chain of events that could have potentially destroyed us just made us that much stronger." she said to him and looked up at him. "And I want to tell you things. I want you to know about us, about me." she kissed his chin. "Just like I want to know about you."

He smiled as he kissed her. "I like that you want to know me as much as I want to know you." he kissed her again and rubbed her back. "Aren't you cold?"

Celes shook her head. "I'm never cold when I'm in the lagoon anymore." she said and pressed closer to him. "I'm always warm, sometimes even hot." she said softly and took his hand and placed it on her belly low and gave a little moan. Its the only thing she knew that really got him going beside her just… touching him. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed him with a moan.

John leaned his head back and laughed. "You are really an insatiable woman when you are pregnant, aren't you?" He kissed her and pulled her closer and pressed her to his chest. He moaned as she ran his hands up and down her back. "So I take it the whole swimming in your lagoon naked was more for me than Roman?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "Maybe, just a little bit." She kissed him again and stood up on her knees and ran her hands up and down his chest and then up over his shoulders. "I love just how big you are compared to me." she gave a little moan.

He moaned and kissed her. "And I love how pocket size you are… didn't Ro say she wanted to shrink you down? Maybe I can talk her into it so I can put you in my pocket." He teased and smiled at her.

Celes giggled. "You and Ro both have very different places you want shrunken me to go… although." she trailed a hand down to his shorts waistband then to one of the pockets and slipped her hand into it spreading her hand a little to brush across his shaft. "Being in your pocket could have its benefits." she moaned pressing closer to him and lightly rubbing his shaft with her fingers in his pocket.

"You really are dirty minded." he told her as he stopped her hand and kissed her. "I was going to put you in a breast pocket so you could be close to my heart." He told her and kissed her again. "Kama wouldn't mind putting you in a pants pocket, though." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled. "Yes, I have a dirty mind. I wouldn't mind being in your breast pocket. In that case, its like Ro, she wants to be me in her breasts so I'm close to her heart too." she said and pulled her hand out of his pocket and kissed him again and sat down in his arms and leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart.

John hummed their song as he held her. "You are even tiny in my lap. Can you even reach the ground?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "If I jump, maybe." she said and kissed his chest over his heart. She kissed up his chest and chin and then his lips and then pulled away and stood up. She carefully walked over to her blue dress and pulled it on. She made quick work of her hair and had it braided again. "Come on, I'm hungry." she said to him.

"Would you like me to make you something, since you put Lee out of commission." He chuckled as he stood up. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand and kissed each finger.

Celes watched him and nodded. "I would." she said and kissed his hand and started up the little stone steps.

He followed her and helped her climbed the steps. They walked into the kitchen and found Roman sitting at the island kicking her feet and leaning her head on top of it writing or drawing something. "What do you want to eat?" He asked Celes.

Celes grinned and got up on a stool. "Um… something with beef… oh and the little baby corn… Oh… oh and lima beans… mmm like I don't know." she giggled. "Those things sound good, and something strawberry for dessert." she said. "But I can make that."

"Sounds like you want chow mein." John smiled. "What about you, Ro? You want some too?"

"No thank you. I'll wait for Lee." She told him as she continued to draw.

Celes gave a little frown. "Why dont you want what John's cooking? Its just as yummy."

"Cause Lee cooks for me." she told her. "I'm fine for now. He will be up. Don't worry about me." She gave a smile.

Celes sighed. "Lee cooks for all of us, and I cook for you all the time." she said and sighed trying not to get upset with her. She finally gets her shit together and Roman starts acting like this. She took a few deep breaths and looked back at John. "Chow mein sounds perfect." she said with a smile.

"Well, today, I want Lee to cook for me. Geeze." She told Celes. "Besides, I have to tag someone and he is the one I want to tag. Its has nothing to do with John cooking me something or not."

Celes sighed. "Yeah okay." she said and got off her stool and went into the pantry to pull out things to make strawberry cobbler and gave a growl when they were out of tapioca. She picked up the nearly empty box and gave another growl. She stalked out of the pantry. "I need to go into town, or we need to make our pantry a Pantry of awesome or something." she said frowning at the empty box angrily.

"Pantry of Awesome?" Roman asked as she sat up. "Why didn't I think of that?" She said. "We do need a pantry of awesome! I can work on that."

Celes smiled a little. "Good, cause I want to make strawberry cobbler and I can't without this." she pouted holding up the box.

Harry strolled in and kissed Roman on the cheek and then Celes and looked at the box. "Er, Cel?" he asked.

"I'm out and can't make cobbler." she said.

"Why don't you summon more?" he asked her.

"Uh thats stealing." she wrinkled her nose and sadly went back over to sit down.

"No, its not. Not when you don't know what store its from." Roman told her. "It never stopped you before. You summon some and I'll get to work on the pantry." She hopped from her stool and hopped out the kitchen with a sound of glee.

John chuckled, "She enjoys working on projects, don't she?"

Harry nodded. "Very much so." he said and sat down. "What are you cooking?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Hes making _me_ Chow mein." she said to Harry raising her chin at him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh really? Just you?" he asked and kissed her chin.

Celes pulled away. "Yes, just me." she said knowing that wasn't so but smiling smugly anyway.

John chuckled, "That is what she wants. Did you want some too?"

Harry nodded. "I could use some food, between lack of sleep and pleasing the wife I forgot to eat." he chuckled.

Celes frowned at him and shook her head. "Bad boy, you'd better not let Lee hear you say that I fear he may try to feed you… or have Roman do it." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Thats a bit extreme." he said.

Celes looked at him. "Thats what I'm saying." she shook her head and waited for him to understand.

John frowned, "I… don't get it."

"When Roman and I forget to eat, or stop eating, they sort of force us to eat by not letting us do it ourselves. Its romantic and cute when its not forced." she said with a little sigh.

"You have to eat, you have both been known to stop eating while you're pregnant!" Harry protested.

Celes gave him a little pout. "Life isnt always the best when we are pregnant." she said in a little voice.

Harry kissed her head. "Not an excuse to stop eating." he said gently.

Celes nodded grumbling.

John chuckled, "You too eh? Ro was telling me something about that."

"Yes well, I tend to bake and forget to eat when I'm preoccupied, mad, angry, hurt, confused…" she shrugged. "Its a thing I guess. Oh and I tend to try to forget my problems with sex." she said with a little shrug. "Thats uh… thats how I deal and sometimes its not always good. But sometimes good things can come from it." she shrugged thinking about Bree and how much she missed her Little Bean.

Harry rubbed her back a little then tugged on her braid to make her smile.

"Lee told me about you… about the how you try to use sex to forget." he told her, "But I will keep the baking in mind."

"Uh yeah, probably best." she smiled with a wink. She sighed and laid her head down on the island and started to hum drawing little circles on the tile.

"So… were you still going to make the cobbler?" He asked her.

Celes perked up. "Oh! Yeah." she said and held out her hand and summoned some tapioca and started on the cobbler humming still. She waved her hand and her ipod turned on and she started dancing a little to the music as she mixed the filling.

Harry was going to say something but decided to allow the little bit of rebellion while Lee was still sleeping. He kept a close eye on Celes just the same.

John smiled at her as he cooked the chow mein. He hopped up onto the counter and watched Celes make her cobbler. He had the chow main covered and cooking. "So I heard of peach cobbler, peach and apple cobbler, but never strawberry cobbler. What's in it?"

"All things you put in the others except theres no cream, which you put in peach cobbler, and no cinnamon which you put in both peach and apple cobbler. Its just strawberries, sugar, tapioca and cobbler crust." she said as she danced making the dough for the cobbler crust now. "Oh and a little lemon juice."

"So its a strawberry and lemon juice cobbler." John teased. "Sounds like Lee will like that."

Celes smiled fondly. "He probably would actually. I didn't think of that. Well not consciously." she shrugged and finished putting the cobbler together and slid it into the oven and set the timer and then turned to John and ran her hands up his thighs and then went and sat down. "So, boys what are we doing this evening?" she asked them.

Harry shrugged. "I have no plans, and I don't think Ro has plans to tag me."

John tuned off the chow mein and then made plates. "I don't have plans either." he told them and gave them all a plate full of the show mein.

Lee groaned and yawned as he walked into the kitchen. "What smells good?" he asked as he sat down.

"John made chow mein and I have a cobbler in the oven." Celes said to him, and she suddenly became aware she was in a room with three very good looking men. She shivered a little shoveled food into her mouth.

Harry chuckled. "Feel better, Buttercup?" he asked Lee.

Lee smiled at him, "Yes. Thank you, baby." He looked at the three of them and frowned. "Where is Ro?"

"Hiding… well actually working on a Pantry of Awesome, she wanted you to cook for her." Celes said eating more food.

Lee frowned at her. "Why would she be hiding and there is food already cooked."

Celes shrugged. "She wanted you to cook for her, thats all she'd say… oh and I think she wants to tag you." she said. "But shes only sort of hiding, like I said working on my Pantry." she said and winked at him. "And after she does tag you, totally here for you. Whatever you need."

Harry snorted. "Is that how the teams work?" he asked.

"When you play against Ro, yes." he grumbled. "The little wench decided to go down on me and before I could finish she pops out talking about I'm it." he growled.

"Yes, he was not happy. He practically mauled me in the hallway and had me right there." Celes said. "Its was thrilling but terrible on Roman's part. That woman has always driven Lee and I to do things in dark corridors." she shivered.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like you may be able to exact some revenge." he said with a shrug. "Not that I'm saying you should." he said to them both.

Celes frowned. "You can't play both sides. Pick a team and stick with it, bub." she said poking his arm.

Harry chuckled and looked at John. "Does Kama have a team?"

Kama growled, "No, but both women are are on my hit list."

Celes giggled and looked around at the boys. "Roman and I may have… gotten each other off… while uh over his head while he was for all intensive purposes tied down." she said and bit her lip pressing her legs together.

Kama growled at her.

Lee's eyebrows shot up and looked at Celes then at Kama. "Mate… I'm so sorry."

Harry nodded. "Its the worst when they do that." he said feeling Kama's pain.

Celes giggled. "Oh come on, you like it." she said nudging Harry and then Lee. "I told Roman that you're going to let us have a do over with you." she said to Lee.

Lee moaned, "Oh, yes. The first time they both tied me down and decided to tease me. I turned it around. Celes had to do as I said."

Celes shivered and nodded.

Kama raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know sometime you and I are going to have to exchange tactics and stories." he said to Lee with a chuckle.

Harry looked at both of them. "Only if I'm there."

Celes giggled. "Is Harry a wittle jealous?" she teased him.

Harry glared down at her. "No." he said stubbornly.

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry, baby. I wouldn't do anything without you." he winked at him.

Harry chuckled. "Good." he said simply and shook his head.

Celes giggled again. "You two have such a special bond." she said to them and laughed.

"Speaking of bond, where is that woman." Lee stood up to look for Ro just as she came in humming. "And where have you been?" he asked her.

Roman smiled up at him. "In the library." She told him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head back and puckered her lips.

"Does something seem suspicious with this picture?" Lee asked Harry, Celes, and Kama.

Harry shrugged. "Look legit to me."

Celes giggled. "See you picked your side." she said to him and then looked at Lee. "Dont trust her, she's a devil woman in disguise." she said to Lee.

Kama just put up his hands. "Not in this until my revenge has been carried out or I get tagged."

Lee shook his head and looked down at Roman who had ignored them all and was still waiting for him to kiss her. "What are you planning?" he asked her.

Roman just stood there waiting. Not saying a word.

Lee groaned, "Celes, get ready." he told her and then he leaned down and kissed Roman.

Roman giggled and opened his mouth with her teeth and slid her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as she pressed closer to him and swirled her tongue around in his mouth. She gave another giggled as she passed something into his mouth that quickly dissolved.

Lee pulled back, "What was that?"

"You will see." She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I would like the Lee special club sandwich please." She told him and sat next to Kama and kicked her feet.

Celes watched Lee carefully as he got up and then looked at Roman. "you're up to something." she said to her.

Kama looked down at Roman and then continued to eat but used his magical self to run a finger up her spine.

She shivered and smiled at Celes. "I'll never tell." She told her. She used her magic self to straddle his lap and kiss his neck as she rolled her hips.

Kama gave a little hiss and sat back and then directed his magical self the slip down to Roman's core and tease her clit.

Celes shook her head as she watched Roman give a little jump. "You'll never tell but if whatever you're up to doesn't start to work soon I think you may squeal a little." she said to her giving her and Kama heated looks.

Harry shook his head. "Not cool. No magical self use." he said but used his own to run a hand over Celes' breast and tweak the nipple.

Roman giggled, "That is true, in that case, I won't tell until it happened." She giggled again and made her magic self slid off Kama's lap and then licked up his shaft.

Kama gave a moan and dropped his head back and shook his head. He used his magical self and entered Roman with his fingers and pumped into her.

Celes shivered and sent a little glare at Harry and with a little bit of concentrating and connecting to Lee he managed to get his shorts summoned to her. She held them up. "Missing something, Harry?" she asked him and felt his magic self fall away.

Harry growled and snatched his shorts from Celes and kissed her hard on the lip and moaned running his tongue along her lips to seek entrance.

Celes smiled and pulled away. "Nope." she said and slid off the stool and then went over ran a finger down Roman's neck and went to lean on the counter watching Lee.

Roman gave a moan then looked at Kama. She smiled as her magic self swallowed his shaft and swallowed him deeply to the back of her throat. She bobbed her head on him and then used her teeth to scrape against his soft and sensitive flesh.

Kama hissed with pleasure and shook his head increasing what his magic self was doing to Roman and started to use it thumb to play with her clit while he thrust. He growled down at her. "Fucking a, woman!" he gasped.

Roman gave a moan and smiled at him. "Do you give?" She asked him as she worked her magic self faster. She used made her magic self's hand cup his sack and massaged them.

Kama shivered and then dropped his magic self. "Christ woman, you little… tease." he growled panting.

Roman smiled brightly at him. "Now behave. I need to…" she looked him up and down. "eat."

Kama shivered and shook his head. "Little teasing hooker." he growled.

"Hey! I'm not a hooker. Butt monkey!" she frowned at him. She got up and walked over to Harry and sat next to him still frowning at Kama.

Kama shook his head. "Not how I meant it. In America it means more than one thing."

Celes shook her head. "Well in Britain it means streetwalker." she said to him.

"And I don't like it. Play or not." Roman told him.

Lee shook his head, "Okay, you two." He picked Roman up and sat her on this lap as he set the turkey club sandwich in front of her. "Turkey, tomato, lettuce, and avocado; happy now?"

"Yes." She kicked her legs and started to eat.

Celes giggled. "That mighty Papa Bear has spoken." she said and kissed Lee's bicep and then crawled back up on a stool watching Roman eat. She rubbed her belly and looked at the boys and then summoned her bag of jerky and started in on a big piece. When the oven beeped she went over and pulled out the cobbler and made a little moan as she set it on the rack in the middle of the island to cool.

"That looks good." Roman said as she ate more of her sandwich. She gave a giggled with Lee started to kiss the side of her neck. He pulled her hair aside and sucked on her neck.

Lee was starting to feel a little weird. He wanted her to eat but at the same time he wanted to touch her and kiss her. He wasn't ready for sex but he just had a need to touch her. He growled and pulled harder on her hair. "What did you give me?"

"Yeah, what did you give him?" Celes asked getting up and going to try and pull him away.

Harry chuckled. "I'm curious." he said looking at the three of them.

"Nothing." Roman said and Lee stopped what he was doing.

Lee frowned and felt the need to touch her leave. "What the hell?"

"But it's _good_." Roman said and felt Lee touch her again. He slid his hands around her middle. One hand slid up to her breast and the other over her thigh. She shivered and giggled. "Nothing." She said and Lee stopped.

Celes growled. "Uh uh. Nope. No…" she grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him away from Roman and put a silencing charm on Roman's voice box. "No, no… I'm on to you Ms. Roman." she said and started to lead Lee out the kitchen.

Harry waved his hand and put up a barrier so that they couldn't get out. "Nope, you get to stay until Roman is done." he said.

Celes growled.

Roman smiled. " _Its all_ good _._ " she told them.

Lee gave a growl and walked towards her as the need to touch her came back. "You evil woman. I'm going to get you back for this."

" _There is_ nothing _you can do now."_ She said in the group link and ate her sandwich.

He growled when he stopped. "How long does this trigger last?" he asked her.

Roman hummed silently as she looked at the clock and ate the rest of her sandwich. " _You have 20 more minutes."_

Celes growled and clung to Lee's arm. Not that her little body could do much to stop him. "So… so not cool. Take down the barrier… Oh no…" she looked up and Lee and winced a little. "Sorry." she said and waved her hand and he was sitting in a chair tied up. She winced again. "Sorry."

Harry chuckled. "Oh boy."

Roman put her plate in the sink and then walked over to Lee and sat on his lap. " _I have yet to tag him. You can't stop me, or I'll just do it all over again."_

Lee growled at her. "You are supposed to do a sexual act on me to tag me. This is the opposite of what you are supposed to do."

Roman gave a silent giggle. " _Who said I wasn't going to do a sexual act?"_ She askes as she straddled his lap. She looked over her shoulder at everyone. " _No peeking."_ She told them and worked open his pants. She bounced a little as she pulled out his shaft. " _Thanks to Celes you are tied down."_ She sang and then slid onto him She waved her hand to add her own binds to him. " _I'm going to do to you what I did to Harry at the club. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do."_

Celes blew a little sigh out her nose waved her hand to remove her bindings turned on her heel and went out the back door slamming it behind her.

Harry shook his head and stayed with a little chuckle keeping his back to Lee and Roman.

Roman used her magic self to ride him hard and fast. She panted as she heard him moaned. She moaned herself and kissed him.

Lee growled as he tried to kiss her back. He wanted to touch her and show her just how wild he can be. He moaned as he leaned his head back.

Roman kissed up and down his neck and sucked on it. " _This is good, yes?"_

Lee growled louder and fought against his binding. He rocked his hips faster but he needed to touch her. He need to touch every part of her he can get. "Damn it, Roman." he growled. "Let me go!"

" _Beg me."_ She told him. " _Beg me like how you wanted me to beg you for release."_

Lee growled at her. "I am _not_ going to beg you." He told her.

" _That's too bad cause I have a trigger that can end this all. You won't be able to react as you do to the words now."_ She sent him as she gave breathy moan.

Lee moaned louder as he felt his orgasm run up his spine. He panted and looked at her. "I'm going to get you back for… this." He moaned again. " _Roman… please let me touch you."_ He sent her.

" _Its not what a I want but it will do."_ Roman released his binds.

Lee growled as he wrapped his arms around her and pumped her faster on him. He panted and moaned as he kissed up and down her neck.

Roman moaned silently as she leaned her head back. She allowered her orgams to wash over her. When Lee wouldn't stopped she kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. " _Come for me daddy."_

Lee growled as his orgams washed over him. He sat limply in the chair he was sitting on. "Take off the trigger." He panted.

Roman rain kissed all over his face and neck. " _I already did,_ daddy."

He growled as he came again.

She waved a hand and they were both cleaned. She fixed his pants and pushed down her sarong. " _Tag, you're it."_ She kissed him again and stood up. " _I'm done."_

Harry chuckled and waved his hand and took down the little barrier and shook his head. "You're going to be silenced until Celes decides to come back."

Celes blew another breath out her nose and growled as she paced in her treehouse. She gave a little scream and sat down. She laid back on the bed and sighed rubbing her belly calming herself down a little. She was going to get her, and she wasn't going to let her talk out loud at all for the rest of the game. She growled again.

Lee popped into the treehouse. He kaid next to her and growled as he closed his eyes. "The teasing wench!" He growled.

Celes looked at him and growled again. "My sentiments exactly." she said and shook her head. "Not fair, that was not fair." she complained.

"At least we know what it took what so long to tag." He closed his eyes and scrubbed his face. "I want to tag her. I need to tag her. I have the perfect way to tag her. She is going to melt in my hands" he said as he looked at his hand as I'd he could I'd see it.

Celes gave a little sigh as her mind started working out a way for Lee to be it without Roman tagging him. She gave a little smile. "I have an idea that may get you it." she said to him.

"How? What?"

"Okay well, you can't be it after you tag me. Which you will do unless you decide to tag Harry… oh you could do that too then he could tag me and I could tag you… or you could tag me then I could tag him and goad him into tagging you." she said with a shrug and leaned up to look down at him.

"Humm... how do I tag Harry? " he asked. "What if I tie him up and have you tease him as I watch... will that work?"

Celes gave a little moan. "I dont know, maybe. But don't you have to perform the sexual act? I mean I guess we've been stretchy with the rules… but thats a little thin." she said and then rested her head on his chest tracing circle on it. "It could work though because technically you're involved." she said.

"Then how about I tie him to the bed..." he sighed. "Never mind. I guess we will figure it out later."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. She kissed his chin and lips and then flopped back onto her back. She gave a little growl and shook her head. "Stupid… I mean who does that? She _roofied_ you!" she exclaimed and then rolled onto her side again and ran her fingers over his arm.

Lee chuckled. "I like you offense to what happened. But are you _honestly_ surprised she did what she did. I mean this is Roman we are talking about." He kissed her. "I expect nothing less."

Celes giggled. "No, I'm not surprised. Mad little genius of a wife." she grumbled. "But I'm ticked she bested me. I usually see it coming… there are signs. I've been too distracted. Now my a-game is coming out. No mercy." she said and kissed him after she declared it.

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, firecracker, lets get this ball rolling." He kissed her and rolled her over onto her back. He moaned as he trailed a hand down the side of her body and pulled her knee up to his hip. He pressed against her core and ground against her.

Celes gave a little gasp and a moaned and rolled back on her head. She looked at Lee and smiled a little. "Y-you're going t-to tease me?" she asked him as excitement shot into her belly and she shivered.

"Just a little." He moaned. "I love your reaction to my teasing." He rocked against her and kissed down her neck. He scraped his teeth against her skin and moaned again. "I love the way your hips roll against me as I tease you."

Celes shivered and looked up at him and then rolled her body and back on her head again with a loud moan. She brought her hands up and ran them down his chest and then up under his shirt and moaned at the feel of his skin under her hands. "I-I love w-when you t-tease me." she moaned and leaned up and kissed him and ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then nipped it.

Lee moaned as he worked open gis shorts and lifted up her dress. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and thrust into her. He moaned against her mouth and thrust harder into her. He nuzzled her chin and sucked on her neck. "God, you still taste good."

Celes gave a moan and met his hard thrusts with her own rolling of her hips. She ran her hands down his back and up under his shirt and then worked it off over his head and rolled her hips again. "You d-don't half b-bad yourself." she stuttered and moaned a little louder running her hands all over his bare chest, arms, and back.

He moaned and pumped faster into her. He pushed her dress over her breast and then licked her nipple. He moaned as he pulled onto the ring and licked it again. Then he sucked on her nipple and nipped it with his teeth. He licked over to her other breast and licked the nipple he pulled on the ring and licked it again. He moaned as he looked down at her and kissed her.

Celes moaned and arched her back and pushed her breasts into his chest and moaned a little louder when she felt them lactating. She moaned and pushed the dress off over her head and sat up a little and holding onto his shoulders rolled her hips faster and trailed little kisses down his throat and growled and bit into the place his neck and shoulders met, she bit kind of hard and moaned louder wrapping her leg that was free around his waist.

Lee moaned as he kissed her and licked down her neck. he licked over her breast and cleaned up the milk that was coming out. He moaned against her breast and placed a hickie over each one. He cupped her ass and helped her rock faster onto him as he thrust harder and faster into her.

Celes started to give little screams with each thrust as her body tightened. She ran her hands down to his ass and rolled her hips faster and leaned up and pulled on Lee's bottom lip with her teeth and screamed out a growl and felt her orgasm enter her body and it tighten more. She gripped his ass tighter and screamed out another growl.

Lee growled and kissed her. He moaned as he felt his orgasm fill his body. He moaned again and thrust harder and faster into Celes. He nipped down her neck and sucked on it. He grunted with each thrust and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Celes swirled her tongue around in his mouth and pressed her tongue ring to his tongue and moaned and then she screamed into his mouth and her eyes went wide when her orgasm slammed into her hard.

Lee moaned as he felt her tightness, it set him off and he moaned as he climaxed. He moaned again as he thrust a couple of times and then stopped. He kissed her again and then kissed down her neck and panted as he rested his head against her shoulder. "That… was…" he moaned and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

Celes panted and smiled. "I love you too." she said and ran her hands over his arms. "That… was … made of awesome." she moaned and rolled her hips a little.

He moaned and kissed her. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I believe that is tag."

She giggled. "Oh yes, thats what that is. I like our version of tag." she moaned and rolled her hips again.

He chuckled, "I know you do." He kissed her and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He ran his hands down her hair down her back. "So what is your plan?"

Celes giggled. "I think I'm going to tease Harry… but I have to goad him into tagging you too…" she trailed off running a finger down his chest. "I dont know, I'll have to think about it. But it'll be good… and hopefully whatever Harry does to you isn't too traumatizing." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Please, I played gay… I could use my old tricks on him. I use to cast a spell on my of the boys that wanted sex and allowed them to think we had sex but it was all in their heads."

"Oh you clever boy." Celes said. "Have you ever even snogged a guy?" she asked him curious.

Lee chuckled, "No. A kiss here or there but no snogging. Ro was my first snogger." he chuckled.

"Huh, I think Ro was my first proper snog. I mean there was Blaise but… he wasn't very good." she giggled. "Ro was good on her first go. You saw that." she said poking his chest and kissed him.

Lee chuckled, "You took our virginities and she took our protter snogs. We will have to tell her that. She will be pleased."

Celes nodded. "She will won't she?" she asked and giggled. "I'm a devirginator though." she giggled and then laughed a little. She snorted.

Lee chuckled then laughed when she snorted. "That was cute."

Celes smiled at him and attempted to pout but ended up giggling again and then she snorted again. "Its not though. I cant help it." she said and kissed him still laughing. She tried to sober and be serious but it didn't work and she ended up snorting again and burying her face in his chest shaking with laughter. She didn't know why she was laughing but it felt good.

Lee laughed with her as he held her. Every time she try to sober she snorted and they would both laugh. They finally settled down and dressed. They walked back to the house but with one look at Celes they were both laughing again.

The two of them walked into the back door still laughing. Celes clung to Lee's arm as she tried to sober and then looked around at Roman, Harry and Kama and snorted again and started up again.

Harry smiled trying to not laugh. "Whats so funny?" he asked.

Lee settled down and tried not to look at Celes. He smiled at Celes. "Celes snorts." he looked down at her and they fell out laughing again.

Celes attempted a pout and looked at Lee and started laughing again grabbing her sides and laughing harder and then snorting yet again.

Harry laughed at them. "Couple of chuckleheads."

Lee settled down and wiped at his eyes. "We just realized something. Ro was both of our first snog… then Celes became the… What did you call it. The devirginator?"

Celes continued to giggle and nodded. "Yea, Ro popped out snog cherries and I popped your and Harry's cherries!" she snorted again and this time did it a couple of times as she did it while trying to breath.

Roman laughed hard. She was leaned up against Kama for support. " _Cherry cherry popper…"_ she said them as she laughed again. " _And she snorts!"_

Kama was laughing pretty hard even though he only half understood. He attempted to sober when Celes snorted again and sent the whole room into another round of laughing. As they all started to calm down after about five minutes of the repeated pattern he looked around at them. "How did that happen?" he asked.

Celes looked at him. "Which?" she asked him.

"Roman was your first snog _and_ Lee's?" he asked.

Lee smiled as he looked down at Roman. "I am two and half years older than Ro. So when she started she was the only I had eyes for. But because she was so young I had to keep my distance… protect her from myself. Well some issues had arisen and the only person that saw or could give me a clue as to what had happened was boy her age… he was gay. So in order to get the informations I told him I would be his boyfriend. Well Ro ended up getting hurt and Celes healed her. Ro was mad at me and at the same time an old boyfriend of Celes was trying to get to know her better. Ro didn't like it so she basically kissed Celes right in front of him. Then in her fourth year we started sneaking around kissing. Ro's boyfriend at the time wasn't paying her much attention so it was… easy for use to do so."

Celes gave a little frown. "And if you two will recall I told you to stop." she said with a little. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if that kiss Ro and I had sparked the relationship that was coming." she gave a sad smile. "I wouldn't have Alaric, nope I'm glad it went down the way it did." she nodded and went over and sat down.

Kama shook his head. "You four are so complicated." he said.

Harry chuckled. "No, those three are complicated. I am not complicated at all." he said.

Celes shook her head. "When you kissed Cho Chang fifth year I was in the room and saw it and guess who found me after. You are just as complicated, Harry Potter."

Roman gave a silent giggle. " _Well I enjoyed kissing the both of you. For a person that had never kissed anyone before I did very well. Then I just learned fast while I was with Lee for a while."_ She smiled up at Lee and reached out her arms.

Lee sighed as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I enjoyed kissing you too. Couldn't get enough of her." he growled against her neck and watched her shiver. He smiled as she leaned into his chest and sighed with content.

"You know I learned most of my tricks from Roman, and my first snog still goes down as my best snog. It was so good, she didn't even know what she was doing and actually asked _me_ if she had done it right. I'd say she did I could barely talk afterwards." she giggled and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

Roman gave a silent giggle. " _A week before I kissed Celes, Lee and I almost kissed until his 'boyfriend' interrupted us." She shrugged. "So when I saw Blaise fishing to get a kiss I just marched up to her, pushed my way between them and kissed Celes how…"_ She trailed off as she realized a trait she had developed from that point on. She had kissed Celes the way she wished Lee would have kissed her. Even to this day she did things to Celes that she wished that Lee or Harry would do for her. She smiled and shrugged.

Celes nodded. "How you wanted Lee to kiss you. You know I really hated that little fucker… whats his nuts?" she growled and then sighed. Then she gave a giant yawn.

"Sounds like its nap time." Lee told her. He looked down at Roman. "What about you?"

Roman shook her head. " _Can I have a mango and papaya smoothie?"_ she asked him. She gave his shirt a little tug as she asked. " _Please? Please, please, please?"_

Lee chuckled, "I have half a mind to say no for what you did, but I already know what I'm going to do whenever I get tagged." he kissed her forehead. "Want me to make it?"

Roman shook her head head and tugged on Kama's shirt. " _Will you make my smoothie?"_

Kama smiled at her and got up. "On it." he said and cupped her face for a minute then went over to starts.

Celes yawned again. "I'm going to sleep in the swinging bed." she said slipping off her stool.

"Want company?" Harry asked her.

Celes giggled. "No, I have plans for you later, Mr. Potter but I need to sleep first." she rubbed her belly. "Venelope is my little energy zapper." she said and kissed him.

Lee chuckled, "That's not all she is." he winked at her.

Roman smiled, " _Would you like me to join you later? I can collect a few things to make it more comfortable."_ She winked at her.

Celes gave a little moan as despite her sleepiness her body heated she pressed her lips together and shook her head. She really wanted to nap with John but… with Kama around it was hard to know when John would come back. "If you feel the need, I won't say no." she said wiggling her fingers at her and then going out back and crawling into the swinging bed and laying back on it as her eyes drooped and she rubbed her belly. She situated some of the pillows behind her back as she rolled onto her left side and then fell asleep.

" _Smoothie, smoothie, smoothie."_ Roman chanted in the connection to the three guys since Celes was sleeping.

Kama chuckled as he brought the smoothie over and set it in front of Roman and Lee and then kissed Roman's temple. "There you go, you teasing Wahine." he said to her and sat back down on the stool.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose calling her woman in a different language works." he said.

Lee chuckled, "I think it works."

" _Thank you for making my smoothie. Oh and our score is now 3 to 0."_ she told him as she indicated with her fingers.

"Ouch." Lee chuckled.

Kama growled. "I will get you, I will get you so good. I just need to do some more intel on you. And right now, Celes is not on your side." he said getting up. "I think I'm going to go out and join her in her nap." he said with a little look at Roman. "Maybe she'll spill her guts about you." he chuckled and headed for the door.

Roman waved her hand and blocked his way out. " _She is sleeping, leave her alone. Over eager, butt monkey, geez."_

Kama growled again and then turned and strolled out the kitchen and headed to his room.

Harry chuckled. "He is just full of zeal, isn't he?" he asked.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah. But like I was telling Celes earlier this afternoon, I'm actually happy someone is receiving the pain I went though… sort of."

Harry chuckled. "Yes well its not exactly the same by any means." Harry said. He finally knew the whole story and it wasn't the same, but it sort of was. " _But at least seems better."_ he sent to Lee privately and then pulled her pictures in the frames across the island from where they sat and smiled down at them.

" _Yeah, it seems like they had reached some kind of… admissions and feeling thing."_ Lee sent back as he rubbed Roman's back.

" _Harry, you… you aren't upset that I'm doing this to Kama, are you? I mean… teasing him. I… I don't want to overstep anything if it will make you feel uncomfortable… I mean.. well… I don't know. Don't pay attentions to me."_ Roman told him.

Harry chuckled. "You're suppose to tease him, Ro. Yes sometimes I feel like I need to punch him in the face. Actually a lot of today I've felt like I need to punch him in the face, but not because you're teasing him. Its good that you are, and you're finally getting comfortable enough to." Harry said setting the pictures out into a row and looking at them some more and then looked up at Roman. "I love you, don't worry about me. I'm tough, and I may just punch him in the face, but not because of what you're doing." he said.

" _In that case, let me know so I can have a camera ready to capture it… Oh! A wizard's camera. The picture will be on repeat!_ " She sent a giggle.

"Roman!" Lee chuckled.

" _What? I believe there should be some kind of payback. Why do you think I'm teasing him so hard? Its payback._ " She told him.

"Payback for what?" Harry asked.

Roman gave him a drawl look. " _Really, you are going to ask that. After so many dreams fighting him off, and then waking up rushing to the shower to scrub myself? No, I'm not going to let that go until I feel like he suffered enough._ " she growled. " _Its his punishment and I told him too._ "

Harry nodded. "Yes, now I'm definitely going to punch him in the face." he nodded, he didn't say it with hate or malice just stated a fact. He still hadn't really gotten to resolve that and wasn't sure if he wanted to. He knew Celes had forgiven him but he wasn't quite there yet either.

Lee rubbed Roman's back. He had felt the same too. He told John he would learn to fight and he meant that. They were going to spar and settle shit. It may not have been John's fault but either way he was going to have rounds with Kama or John. He kissed Roman on the top of her head. "Drink your smoothie."

Harry, Lee and Ro sat for the next hour and a half or so in the kitchen chatting about random things. Harry told them about the Ministry and how amazed yet pleased her was when he told Hermione he was leaving because he was needed in Hawaii. He filled them in on what the Ministry had gathered on the Nogitsune and told them that they were corresponding with the Chinese magical government to get to the bottom of it. While the Nogitsune was targeting their family he was killing innocent people so it was a Ministry issue as much as it was one for the five of them. Then the three of them decided to watch a movie.

Celes walked into the house yawning and stretching she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and found the kitchen empty. With a little pout she went over to the fridge and pulled out some juice and filled a glass and grabbed a bowl of cubed pineapples and went out into the living room and sank down on the couch. She summoned her worn copy of Dracula and started to read while she ate pineapples.

Lee walked out the media room and gently closed the door behind him. Roman had fallen asleep while they watched a movie. He walked into the living at the same time John walked in from the opposite direction. He have a nod and smiled at Celes then when into the kitchen to start on dinner.

John smiled at Celes and walked down to the couch. "What are you reading?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Celes smiled and finished the paragraph she was on and then shut the book and held it up. "Dracula." she said to him and turned to face him. "What did you do while I was sleeping?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I took read as Kama paced and gumbled. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Celes nodded with a little smile. "Yes, but it would have been better and lasted longer if you had been there." she whispered looking down at the book in her hands.

John took the book from her. "Well I don't think i would have fit." he smiled and set the book aside. He pulled her onto his lap and and held her. He gave a little frown. "What prompted you to read Dracula?"

Celes looked over at the book and shrugged. "I don't know, I've read it a million times. You and Ro were watching vampire movies the other night and I just wanted to." she shrugged. "I worry when Roman watches movies like that though." she said.

He rubbed her arm. "She is okay." he told her. "She has you."

Celes nodded. "She does." she looked up at him. "You do too, you know." she said to him.

"He smiled, "I do, but you were talking about Ro not me." He kissed her. "It's okay to worry, just don't allow it to consume you."

Celes smiled. "I do my best not to, I'm a Mama Bear its apart of my nature to worry." she shrugged.

"It is but most of your nature is to love." He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "When you worry about Ro, that tiny voice inside of you that tells you that it's enough and that Ro needs a break, listen to it. Don't be overzealous when she wants to watch it every now and then. Only when you _feel_ her being consumed. That is your love. She needs that to snap her out."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered. "I guess she can feel the worry, and things have been a little tense between us. We may not show it outwardly but they have been. We are both trying so hard to stay out of each others way when it comes to you and Kama." she said.

John nodded, "That is partly my fault." he sighed. "I just… Kama and I are total opposites. You and I get along great, we like the same things, we can talk for hours about them or just be content reading to each other. Where as with me and Ro… its more difficult because she has a tendency to shut down around me. Where as with Kama she is more lively and gives him a piece of her mind every chance she gets. Then You and Kama… are still a little awkward. He loves you but he… don't know how to show it except through sex. He is fierce in bed with you because that is his feelings for you. He just don't. So we seem to be switching."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes a minute. "It hurts." she whispered. "So much, not only to watch him be so driven to tease Roman, but its coupled with my deep need for you right now. I cant help it. Venelope is your daughter, I _want_ to be around you. And it hurts that I can't as much as I'd like because we are trying this whole stepping away business." she sighed. "I have to have something in common with Kama, hell apart of me is Hi'iaka he clearly had things in common with her." she sighed and shook her head.

John chuckled, "Opposites attract." he told her. "A war/fertility god and a goddess of the water and dance. If anything I think dance was there common ground." he shrugged, "He hasn't allowed me to see his memories."

Celes frowned. "Buttmonkey." she said and flicked John's forehead. "Not you, him. Let him see." she pouted.

John laughed and kissed her hand. "In due time, in due time." he kissed her palm.

Celes giggled and kissed his forehead where she flicked him. "Well maybe I can get him to dance with me later. Nothing too strenuous, but maybe." she shrugged and snuggled closer to him. "I really miss you." she sighed.

"I miss you too." He gave her a little squeeze and buried his face into her hair. "I know I enjoy dancing with you."

"Well if he does, then the two of you will agree on more than just how you feel about Ro and I." she giggled. "I think you and Kama need to find a middle ground." she said thoughtfully and kissed him slowly and then down to his neck. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You've got a way with me, Somehow you got me to believe, In everything that I could be, I've gotta say-you really got a way , You've got a way it seems, You gave me faith to find my dreams, You'll never know just what that means, Can't you see... you got a way with me. It's in the way you want me, It's in the way you hold me, The way you show me just what love's made of, It's in the way we make love." she sang to him softly.

John smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and then stood up with her in his arms. He carried her out of the living room and up to their room. When he got her up there he laid her down in the bed and took her in.

Celes smiled up at him and dropped her head to the side, she wanted him but she would have just settled for being with him. She sat up and took his hand and pulled on it. "Lay with me, Kipona Aloha." she whispered pulling him down on the bed.

John crawled into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in the hair at the back of her neck and took in her scent. He felt her relaxing, she was still tired he could tell by the way she was breathing.

Celes sighed and rolled over and kissed him on the lips then down the chin then buried her face in the crook beneath his chin. "I want to make love, but I'm still so tired." she sighed as her eyes drooped.

John smiled and rubbed her back. "Then sleep now, Ko'u Mau loa." he said to her.

"But don't you want to…" she trailed off as her eyes shut.

"When you have more energy." he said and felt her breathing steady out and she was sleeping.

Celes awoke the next day to find herself alone in bed, John must have gotten up early. She stretched and sighed. She got out of bed and went up to the bathroom and showered got out and got herself dried and then went back down to the room naked and waved her hand and she was wearing a skirted yellow swimming suit that definitely showed how much cleavage she actually had. She giggled as she put little braids in her hair. She waved her hand and a giant floppy hat appeared on her head. It had a chain wrapped around the bottom of it with a yellow hibiscus shaped lock hanging off the back. She giggled again and grabbed a beach robe of yellow she had laying around in the room and pulled it on over her suit. She hummed and made her way down to the kitchen where it smelled like someone was cooking, and sounded like someone was playing. She found the whole lot of them in there and walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back.

"Morning, Nani. Hungry?" he asked her.

"Starved, I went to sleep before I could eat dinner last night." she said softly.

"Well you look less worn out right now so obviously it helped." he said to her and turned and took her in and made a low moan in his throat. "Why are you hiding behind me wearing that outfit?" he asked her and moved her from behind him so that everyone else in the room could get a look at her.

Celes smiled a little and did a little spin for them all and looked at them all. She smiled at Kama as he looked down the front of her swimsuit. "You want to dance with me today? John said you might like to do that." she asked him and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips as he was sitting so she could reach. She gave a little moan and then pulled away before he could answer and went and sat closer to Lee who was cooking.

Lee turned and smiled. He sobered, "What's that?" He asked her.

 _"Boobbies!"_ Roman squealed as she hopped off her stool and went to her she cupped her breast and pushed them together. " _I love your boobs. Mine are smaller than yours._ " She cupped her own breast. " _Mine has grown a little but they are still not that big."_

Celes giggled at her and reached out and ran her thumbs over Roman's nipples. "I like the size of your breasts. I like the size of mine too, but yours fit in my hand." she said and demonstrated by moving one of her hands and cupped it. She moaned and bit the inside of her mouth. "Hot." she whispered and then smiled at her and pulled back. "Watch this." she said and bounced a little with a giggle.

Roman giggled silently and then wrapped her arms around her and pressed her face into her breast. " _I want boobs like yours. They even bounce perfectly."_

Lee chuckled and moaned. He wrapped his arms Roman and pulled her back. "You two women are gonna drive crazy. "And I enjoy you breasts. I can fit one into my mouth." He told Roman "now both of you sit down so you can eat."

Celes giggled and sat down and looked at Roman as she kicked her legs which caused her to bounce just a little. "So, I was thinking I'd drop the silencing charm today." she said to Roman.

Harry chuckled. "That might make life easier." he commented watching her breasts bounce.

Celes smiled at him. "Yes." she turned back to Roman. "But before I do you have to do something for me." she said to Roman.

Roman smiled. " _Sex in the swinging bed with a sheet that has Lee's scent under us, a sheet around us that has Harry's scent around us?"_ She asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes moaned and smiled. "That sounds delicious, but no thats not what I want for your voice. I want you to show me how you made that roofie you gave Lee yesterday." she said quite seriously.

Roman raised her eyebrow, " _Why?"_

Celes smiled at her. "I'm curious, my healer mind can't figure out how you did it. I'd like to know." she shrugged honestly.

Roman laughed silently. " _Its really easy. I used one of those dissolving breath mints and put a trigger spell on it. I had to create the spell. It has three trigger words. One to start it, one to stop it, and one to end it completely."_

"Thats brilliant, what's the spell?" she asked bouncing a little. "God you are a genius! Sexy, hot, genius!"

 _"Its a hypnosis spell. With three words."_ She shrugged, _"I was watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air, one of the characters got hypnotized."_

Celes nodded. "Thats just brilliant that is. So simple." she waved her hand. "Brilliant just brilliant." she laughed. "Youre good you can talk now. So about this sex in the swinging bed business?" she asked her. "I dont think I can have sex with you after what you did, you struck a devastating blow. Now there is no mercy." she said to Roman.

"Oh really? Well thats too bad, I was going to suggest that I can get one of John's pillows too." She shrugged.

Celes gave a little moan and looked at her. "You play so dirty, Roman McTaggert. So, so dirty." she glared at her and then pressed her legs together. She shivered and shook her head. "Maybe later… we can use the napping loophole. I want to eat and then I'm going to go down to the beach and collect some more things for my picture frames and put those together. I also may working in a tag but I haven't quite decided yet, and its fun to make you squirm." she said darkly looking around at the three potential targets.

Roman giggled. "I dont mind." She said. "I'm gonna lay in the beach for a while... maybe do some reading. My new book came in."

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Celes asked as Lee started handing out plates.

"Its the Christine Feehan book with the vampires and Carpathians." She waved her hand. "I've tried to get you in them but you are usually in a different book series." Roman told her as she started eating.

"So it's a day at the beach?" Lee asked.

"I think so! I want to test out my suit and then collect things and play!" Celes said bouncing in her seat as she ate. "Doesn't that sound fun and relaxing?"

Harry chuckled. "It does to me."

Kama nodded. "As long as there are no sand castles involved."

Roman smiled at Kama and fluttered her eyes, "Now, Kamapua'a, you _know_ you _enjoyed_ every minute of that activity." She shook her head. "Can't appreciate a gift when you see one." she giggled and continued to eat.

Kama growled but smiled. "Yeah, yeah." he said and looked at Roman and then Celes heatedly.

Celes moved in her chair and pressed her legs together. "So, like I was saying. Fun in the sun! Oh, and if you want dancing." Celes added to Kama.

Harry grinned. "Sounds good to me like I said." he shrugged and continued to eat.

"Oh yay!" Roman gave a little bounce. She quickly ate and then hopped off her stool, "I'm gonna go change out of my pajamas." She said as she skipped past Harry. She paused turned to him and pulled his hair a little. "Just because I can." she sang and left.

Lee chuckled. "I'll put things in the cooler. Any requests?"

"Peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches." Celes chirped.

Kama smiled. "Whatever you feel is necessary is good with me." he shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "Just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Cel?" he asked her.

Celes smiled at him. "Yes, or graham crackers but whatever Lee wants to make is good with me. Oh and water. You know so we don't dehydrate." she said and finished her plate and hopped up to take care of cleaning it.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, so peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches for Celes, regular sandwiches for everyone else, water, fruit, chips, oh and Ro's avocado… sounds good?"

"Perfection!" Celes sang as she cleaned her plate.

Harry chuckled. "I have to go change." he said getting off his stool and bringing the plate over to Cel and kissing her cheek. He nudged Lee with his hip and then nodded to Kama and left the kitchen chuckleing.

Lee shook his head as he took out the sub style bread, meats, cheese, and then paused when he saw the tomatoes. he gave a little chuckle and took out the kabob sticks. "Hey Kama, what is your favorite food or dish… yours and John's?" he asked. As he started to make sandwiches and making Harry's snake with the kabobs.

"Roasted potato and asparagus tacos. Its like a slaw in a soft taco shell with limes and jalapenos." he said smiling. "Its Korean. Well the slaw is Korean." he shrugged.

"That actually sounds good… Have you tried mixing it up and adding a little crab or lobster?" Lee asked.

"No, that sounds good though. Maybe next time I make them." he shrugged.

Celes listened to them talk and gave a little sigh as she finished her task. Even Lee had something in common with Kama. She shook her head and cleared the thought away and grinned. "You two should sit around sometime and just swap recipes. It'd be cute to watch." she giggled and sat down in on a stool.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know about that, I'm good for now. If don't know how to make it, I'll just make John do it." he chuckled, "Or Kama."

Celes giggled. "Whatever make you happy, Chocolate Bear." she said to him.

Kama chuckled and shrugged. "I dont have a whole lot to offer. I can cook Hawaiian and what I enjoy to eat. I can usually figure stuff out but its not something I'm passionate about." he said.

Lee nodded, "It's okay. I got it." He looked at everything they had and decided to get creative with everything. He was making sandwiches, pinwheels, kabobs, Celes' graham crackers snack, chips, fruit, and then added the water to the chest of ice.

"I'm ready!" Roman said waring short board shorts that were black and had white Hawaiian flowers on it. She wore a white bikini top and giggled as she rubbed her little baby bump that was starting to show. She placed her basket of henna stuff on the counter along with her book and radio.

Celes giggled. "You look so cute, Ro. I love when you're pregnant you always look so cute." Celes squealed.

Harry walked in wearing green board shorts and no shirt. "Are we gushing again?" he asked walking up behind Roman and wrapping his arms around her and then he tugged on her hair a little. "Just cause I can." he mirrored her words.

"Hey!" she protested but giggled. "You look cute when you are pregnant too." She told Celes and kissed her cheek. "I have my henna stuff too. Oh! This time I want to do our feet. make a design that is one whole design but in two parts. so when we put our feet together you'll see the whole picture."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good to me! You know, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo on my ankle that goes down to my foot." she said with a little smile. "Maybe, I haven't decided. I'll decide after today though." she said kicking her legs.

Kama got up. "I'm going to go change." he said and with one last look at the girls left the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and looked at Celes. "You are going to be all tatted and pierced up before too long."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that." Roman giggled. She lifted her foot to show Celes the Hawaiian flowers on her foot and ankle. "It hurt but it's worth it." She told her."

Celes ran her fingers along the tattoo and smiled. "I know, I think I will." she said softly.

Roman smiled and put her foot down and wiggled her toes. "My toes need to be painted again." she said to no one. As she looked down at her foot she frowned. "We need to send an owl to my dad for the Luau. I haven't seen him since… the summer barbecue last year."

"I will send him an owl later. I'll make sure to say its important that him come down and he can't decline." Lee told her as he packed the food.

Celes gave them a little frown. "He was at the wedding, Ro." she said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." she said and her frowned deepened. How could she have forgotten that? She gave a smile and looked over to Lee. "Lee you need to change."

"I will, I'm almost done." he told her.

Celes giggled. "Pregnancy brain strikes again!" she declared.

Harry chuckled and looked at her and shook his head. "You are horrible."

Celes pouted. "I am not horrible, its just true. Flightiness comes with being pregnant." she said and rubbed her belly. "We are using all our brain cells to make a baby so sometimes we forget things."

Roman shrugged, "It's alright, I'll just have to take pictures. Lots and lots of pictures." She giggled. "I will make an album dedicated to him. I wonder if I can catch him on the toilet."

"Roman!" Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Ro…" she just kept giggling and shaking her head.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's neck and then sat down in a stool. "Better go change, Buttercup, or we will make you go down in your birthday suit." he said to Lee.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Roman said wiggling her eyebrows.

Lee chuckled, "As much as I would like to give you a show and strut my maleness, I think I'll go change." he told them. He kissed Celes and then Roman and went to go change.

"Peacock." Roman said shaking her head.

Celes giggled. "He's the sexiest damn peacock though." she gave a little sigh and started to hum the song she sang to John the night before.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Well maybe we can institute a nude day before our family gets here." he shrugged. He looked up and frowned when a Ministry owl swooped in. He sighed and took the little note and sent the owl back on its way. He unrolled the letter and read it twice as his grin grew. "My vacation is officially started!" he declared waving the little piece of parchment.

Roman gave a squeal. She ran around the island around him and flung her arms around him. "We are going to get our Harry for the rest of the vacation... or close to it." She squealed as she jumped up and down for a bit. "Oh, now I have to plan some things around." She squealed again and kissed him.

Harry chuckled and kissed her back. "Thank God!" he said visibily relaxing.

Celes gave a little squeal of her own and pulled both Harry and Roman to her and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "This is great!" she said and kissed him again. "Summer had begun!"

Roman squealed again and kissed him again. "Oh! We are going to play. Forget about relax. I'm gonna get my water guns!" She squealed again and ran out the kitchen.

Lee came running into the kitchen. "What happened, what's going on?" He asked as he held Roman. "What trouble did she cause? Do I need to tie her down?"

Celes giggled. "No, but that sounds like a nice idea." she said as she started playing with the waistline of Harry's shorts.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute to concentrate and ignore Celes' action. "My vacation started today… Ro is excited." he said and made himself step away from Celes.

"Wait… so you don't have to go back?" Lee asked. "You are here until the end of your vacation?"

"I have to go back at the end of the second week in August, thats two weeks before all of you have to be back anyways." Harry said smiling at Lee.

Lee marched up to Harry and kissed him.

Roman's mouth fell open as she felt heat pool between her legs and she moaned as she watched them.

Celes made a little noise in her throat and nearly fell out of her seat. She gave a little moan and pressed her legs together and shook her head.

Harry kissed him back for a second and then pushed his face away laughing. "Yeah, yeah happy thoughts." he said chuckling.

Lee chuckled and looked at the girl. "Sorry, I couldn't resist teasing your girls."

"Oh! You butt monkey! You are the first I'm going to shoot. I'm getting my water guns!"

Celes giggled and shook her head as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Well I liked it, even if Lee was teasing us." she said winking.

Harry shook his head and set the parchment down. "You're as bad as these two, too much time with the ladies I think. You need man time." he said to Lee.

Kama walked back in and looked at the four of them. "What did I miss?" he asked and ran a finger over Roman's neck as he past her and then headed for the door. "We doing this?" he asked them.

Celes hopped off her stool and walked over to him. "Lets go!" she said and picked up her bucket.

Roman shivered and frowned at Kama. "I'll be down." She told Harry and Lee.

Lee shook his head. "Come on, baby, help me with this ice chest. I made something special for you."

Harry chuckled and took one side of the chest. "Really, just for me? Awe Buttercup, you are the best." he said.

Celes giggled and shook her head at them and headed out the back door.

Roman giggled as she collected her water guns. She filled them with water but for the one she was going to use against Kama she filled with crushed ice and water. She giggled again and then ran down the stairs and grabbed her basket of henna stuff. She decided to keep her book inside so that it wouldn't get wet. She went out the back door and headed for everyone on the beach.

Celes gave a little giggle and skipped down to the waves and stood in the surf and gave a little 'awe' noise and spread her arms closing her eyes.

"I have returned." Roman said as she set her things down. She knelt on the blanket and crawled into Lee's lap.

"What took you so long?" Lee asked her.

"Had to fill up the water guns." She told him and leaned against his chest. "Oh, look at Celes! She looks so cute in her swimsuit!" she cupped her own breast and frowned down at them. "I still want boobs like hers."

"Why so you can drive us crazy. She is bouncing all over! I can't seem to keep my eyes off them right now." Lee growled.

Harry chuckled as he watched Celes. "Yes, that sounds about right."

Celes started to dance around in the surf splashing the water and giggling. She used her magic to make little water figures start to dance across the waves and hummed a Hawaiian song for them to dance to.

Roman pushed Kama with her magic. " _Go dance with her you big bully! She wants to get to know you, not just John."_ She sent him.

Kama looked at Roman and then nodded. He got up and walked over to Celes. He took her hand and gave her a little spin. "You want to dance?" he asked trying to tap in on John's niceness.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "Sure, show me what you can do." she said to him.

He chuckled as he spun her around and then dipped her. He pulled her to his body and danced around with her. "Did you know, that warriors were expected to know how to dance?" he asked her.

Celes smiled up at him. "I'd heard that somewhere before, nowadays football players dance too." she said to him as they danced.

He smirked at her. "Football players have nothing on me. But its almost the same reason. It was said that if a warrior could dance it meant they had the ability to lead, quick on their feet, have agility, and have the elegance and grace, as well as the sureness of what they do out on the battlefield."

Celes smiled bigger. "I like that, a lot. Well you're a very good dancer, you must be a brilliant leader." she remarked.

"I'm a war god." he dipped her again. "I better be good." he spun her around. "Besides, I learned over my many life times to take dancing lessons to keep up on the times." he shrugged.

Celes nodded. "From what I've seen, Hi'iaka did the same. Dancing has always been a big part of me." she shrugged. "What else do you like to do, besides tease and dance?"

"I… well, aside from my usual plan to track Pele down and terrorize her, I kept up with the physical training. Learning new weapons, fighting styles… you know just things a warrior would do. When I got bored with that I started to learn music and instruments… in one of my lives, Pele told me she enjoyed music. So I figured if I could learn to play as many instruments as possible I could win half the battle. Strategy. I'm always strategizing."

"I've seen that, you have a mind for it. It reminds me of Ro." she said. "Shes good at mind games and puzzles. I'm pretty clever myself." she smiled a little.

"I have seen that. You really are. I think you would have been just as good if your emotions didn't lead you… but that is what makes your unique. Where Ro can set aside her emotions and do what she has to do, you use your emotions to do things and to lead you. We need that, and I'm grateful for that in you."

Celes smiled. "I'd make a terrible ruler, but I think I'd make a damn good person behind the person." she giggled. "I tend to overthink things. Sometimes thats good."

Kama nodded, "Behind every _good_ ruler is a heart. THat is what I say. I learned long ago not all women have hearts. You have heart and you are perfect. Over thinking can be good but its bad when you get stuck on it. Sometimes the solution is not to look deeper but to see it for what it is. Then on other situations its good to look deeper. Take me for example, you looked deeper. If it were up to Ro I would most likely be dead. Then we would have to be reborn all over again."

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm glad I saw deeper." she said softly. "I sometimes don't know how to act around you." she said. "I know its the same for you with me, but you make me nervous sometimes."

"I… I can be intense, I know, and I haven't properly apologized for what I did to you." he nodded. "I would like to apologize for that. I really would, if you will allow me I think I can make it up to you… I also get tunnel vision on certain things."

"I noticed that, and I would like you to make it up to me. I do forgive you though. I always find a way to forgive the people I love." she said to him. "You were just doing what you thought would get you closer to Ro." she said. "I can sort of understand that."

He nodded then gave a little growl. "She… she is good. She struck back and she went deep too. I have to admit it was a good blow but I won't tell her. She already gets a big head as it is."

Celes giggled. "You handle it well." she pointed out. "Less love sick puppy, more determined each time she does something. I like it, its sexy as hell." she said.

He chuckled, "My determination is sexy? I never heard that before. Is it one of the things you like about Lee too? He seemed determined to make things right between you and Ro… from the stories I heard. And he succeeded too."

Celes nodded. "It is one of the things I like about Lee. Determination… well more like doing what it takes… I don't know really its just something about that whole thing. Fighting for what you want, even if its for the people around you." she shrugged. "Its confusing, I know, but its how I think."

"No it makes since. The people worth having are worth fighting for. It makes you feel secure and wanted. You don't want anyone that won't fight for you. I don't blame you… I think I should have done that for Hi'iaka. Instead of throwing a tantrum I should have fought for her."

Celes stopped dancing a minute when she realized what he just said and looked up at him. "Do you think thats our problem? I mean… I know you said that you forgave her but… maybe I just feel like… I feel like you're ignoring me, and you know you're apart of me you and John. I crave attention from you, both of you in your case. You may agree that you love Roman and I but you aren't synced yet." she said softly trying to make sense of it in her head as she slowly said it to him.

Kama took a step away from her. "I am not ignoring you. I don't know how to handle your insecurities and… a little of your clinginess. Its hard to deal with you because you think too much and feel too much with your heart. I'm rough, Celes, I act out. I plan and I act it out. I don't know how to handle feelings. Ro… yeah she says she has love for John and I but she isn't committed just yet. She rather forget me and John and move on then to hurt the one around her. You… you want so much and so soon. John can give that to you, I cannot. I am sorry that I have taken over lately. I will… step back. This is more of John's area."

Celes sighed. "Stop it. _I_ will step back and let you figure it out. Not you, you need to figure it out. I know what I want, you don't. So I will step back. Do what have to do. And don't let Roman tell you no. I will be fine." she said and with that she headed back up the beach and went and sat herself down next to Harry and rested her head on his bicep staring at nothing.

Roman smiled at Celes and scooted to her. "Can I do the henna design now?" she asked her as she placed her foot out.

Celes turned to her and smiled she rubbed her nose against Roman's and nodded. "I'd like that." she said and kissed her with a little moan but pulled away before she could try to get Roman to have some fun.

She giggled and pulled out her henna pens. She pressed her left foot to Celes' right foot and started to outline a design.

"So I was thinking before the kids get here we should go to the pineapple plantation. I mean we went there last time, why not make it tradition?" Lee said.

Celes smiled over at him. "You gonna have me in the maze this time?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled, "Maybe, I will." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are we going to do the race again?" Roman asked. "That was fun last time."

"Only if its the same teams, if Aunt B won last time and shes not there this time Ro and I will crush you… even though technically we weren't on teams sort of." Harry shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Well don't get ahead of yourself, last time I was distracted. This time I will crush you like little ants." she said with a giggle.

Lee chuckled, "I think we can do that."

"Lets make it even more interesting." Roman said as she switched colores. "Celes and Lee on a team, me and Harry, and our goal is not just to get out the maze but you have to get us off. Like Lee has to get Celes off, Harry has to get me off and then finish the maze. How does that sound?"

Celes shivered at the idea. "Hot." she moaned.

Harry chuckled. "I like that, and you Buttercup?"

"I like that idea too. So its a race to see how fast we can get a our girls off and finish the race. Okay, wait, when do we try to get you girls off? Like half way into the maze and how do we know its halfway?" Lee asked.

"Good point." Roman said. "I'm not sure. How about after rounding five corners you guys start the sexual act?"

"I like that, I'd also like to make a point that we should not use triggers. Lee and I have an advantage in that now, and I don't think its fair. Sorry." she shrugged.

Harry leaned up. "How do you have an advantage in that?" he asked her only to met with a blush and Celes finding something very interesting about what Roman was doing.

Lee chuckled, "I found a second trigger for Celes. I wanted to find Roman's second trigger but the punishment session was just a little wild. I'll have to try again later." he said giving Roman a heated look.

Roman shivered, "Well… no triggers." she said clearing her throat.

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to find a second trigger for both ladies. Did she find one for you?" he asked Lee.

Celes shook her head. "I dont think thats possible, I think the only thing that could possibly ever work is to ask him to chain me up and have his way with me." she shrugged.

Lee shivered, "I would really enjoy that. Really, really, _really_ enjoy that." he told her.

Roman shivered again, "A wild Lee…" Roman felt heat pool between her legs. She loved with Lee was wild and out of control. "Back to the subject at hand. Plantation, maze race… did we finish that conversation?"

Celes nodded. "We did." she looked at Lee and shivered. He was really going to like his birthday present. She gave an involuntary moan and then smiled at him and then looked back at Harry. "So, Mr. Vacationing man, what do you want to do while we are on the islands?"

Harry grinned at her. "We, the four of us and John if he wants, should go to the waterfall up Hana road." he said laying back. "Lee can jump this time."

Roman groaned as she looked at Harry. "Not fair. I want to jump." she complained. "Why do I have to be pregnant now? You know what, I should come up with a spell to transfer the baby to one of you guys so I can do things too."

Celes giggled. "I want pictures, and we would have to hide them from the muggle scientific community. Or you could just ask John for extra protection. Haven't you noticed that we seem to be able to do a lot more with these pregnancies?" she asked Roman.

Roman sat up and frowned. "I have to connect with the guys to do my magic still… I just been connecting more with John because he is of the same magic and don't tire."

Celes shook her head. "Thats not what I meant, I mean our physical activities. They have been more strenuous. Running, jumping, swimming… all of it has been a lot more even than the last time we were in Hawaii. Maybe I can just sense it because the gypsy magic in me can, but he's protecting our wombs." she shrugged.

"Oh." she said. "But I'm not that pregnant so I haven't really been noticing." She shrugged. "Next month I get to find out the gender. I'm excited." she beamed.

Lee chuckled, "Harry what do you think? Boy or girl?"

Harry looked at Roman for a minute. "You know, I don't know honestly." He shrugged. "I'll go with girl." he said.

Celes gave a little frown as she listened to them debate the sex of Roman's child and rubbed her belly missing that part.

"Its okay, I'll let you pass, you haven't really been around." Lee told him and smiled. "Its a boy."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I have been moody. It could be a girl."

Lee chuckled, "You have _not_ been moody, you have been sexual, excited, and been asking me for everything you want."

She pouted as she looked at him. "Whatever."

Celes smiled and kissed Roman's pouting lips. Lee was right, but she wasn't going to say anything. She started to hum a song and wiggling her body except her foot where Roman was working. She smiled. "You know, I'm over halfway there with Venelope." she said with a little smile. "Its gone by fast, I usually feel like I've been pregnant for two years at this point."

Roman smiled at her. "Maybe because its not a hard pregnancy. And its basically your first one since your mind has been fixed. So its not that hard." she shrugged.

"You know, when I think about it Lark and Jude were my easiest pregnancies. I mean aside from some morning sickness and impending doom on my life." she shrugged.

"Yeah… they were. So is this one too." Roman gave a little squeal and poked her side. "Cel-Bear is back!"

Lee chuckled, "You two are still cute as ever."

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Did you think we were cute in school too?"

Harry chuckled. "I did." he said raising his hand as he moved and put his head in Celes' lap.

"Really? You thought we were cute?" Roman asked him.

"I did, when you two were together fifth year. Despite the fact that I was mad about Celes and feeling confusion about feelings for you I loved watching you two together. You guys still do it, but you move together." he said with a shrug and grinned tapping both their noses.

Celes wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "You were such a mystery when we were kids. You were this famous wizard who didn't even know he was famous." she whispered to him.

"Well I am the…" his voice cut out and he growled at Celes.

Roman laughed out loud. "That is what you get. Shame on you!" She laughed again. "Oh, I was in the library that night. Hermione was complaining about Ron and warning Harry at the same time. He said that and she hit him over the head with a scroll she had in her hand. That was perfect." she laughed again.

Lee chuckled. "Yes, I thought you two were cute even when you were younger. Even in your first year you two seemed to move as one. Not all the time but you did. It wasn't until third you you seemed to sync up more."

Celes nodded. "Third year was… a good year. Better than second year. You know Roman and I had the terrible row in the library about… I can't even remember. Worst time ever. Everytime Ro and I were at odds I thought the world was going to end." she said leaning on Roman's shoulder. "It gives me belly rumblins when things aren't right in the world. Its just a fact I belong with her." she sighed.

Roman smiled and kissed her head. "I don't like fighting with any of you. I feel so off balance and… lost. I don't even know what to do. I just… feel like I'm in a dark room." she shrugged. "I love you guys."

Harry reached up and ran his finger over her cheek. "We love you too, Ku'uipo." he said softly.

Celes smiled. "Oh! I have a game! Okay so we say the three things we like the most about each other!" she said excitedly.

"Three things about the person we like most about each person?" Lee asked.

"Yup!" Celes chirped. "I can go first to demonstrate." she said.

"Okay, what ya got." Roman told her.

"Ummmm…." she acted like she was thinking really hard about it and gave a little snort. "Okay, for Harry, I like that hes good at taking the lead when people need it, I love the way he makes us all laugh and keeps it light. And I love his hair." she giggled. "I love Roman's brain as much as I love her body, I love the little look she gets on her face when shes thinking really hard about something and I love her stubbornness." she smiled bigger and kissed Roman's cheek. "And for Lee, I love how he protects us all, I love that he takes care of us, and love that he knows how to make me laugh when I don't want to be laughing." she shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "So we are going deep." he sighed. "I'll go. Uh, for Celes. I love her heart, her need to take care of us, and the fire she gets in her eyes when she is annoyed." he smiled. "For Roman, I love her sensitivity, her need to put others before her, and her strenght." He looked at Harry and laughed. "I love that Harry jokes on _everyone_ , he is protective, and is willing to try something at least once."

Harry smiled at Lee. "Awe, you really like me." He teased. "Okay, uh for Lee, I like how he takes all my jokes so well, Love his cooking, man if I could take him with me when I have to go somewhere for the ministry I would. And I love how he takes care of our women." he chuckled. "Cel, I love the way she looks when she wakes up in the morning, how in spite of all the bad she still finds a sliver of good and keeps us all going, and I love the way she moves. And for Roman, I love when she gets all fired up, I love the color of her eyes, and I love that shes my partner." he said with a shrug.

Roman wrinkled her nose as she looked at all three of them. "Okay, for Celes, I love that she takes care of me, I love that she knows my mind, and I love that she gives me space to figure things out but never too much in case I need to be pulled out." She smiled and and kissed her cheek. "For Harry, I love that I can play with him, I love that I can tell him anything and he won't judge me, and I love his green eyes."She shrugged. "They look like they have stars in them." she added as she fought against the blush that wanted to paint her cheeks. She smiled as she looked up at Lee. "I love when Lee sings to me, I love that he takes care of me too, and I love… I just love how he feels in my arms and me in his arms."

Celes smiled at her and kissed her. "See, that was fun." she whispered. "Yeah?"

She nodded and blushed anyways and continued to work on their design.

Celes took off her hat and set it down in front of her and Harry and turned it so that you could really see the white gold chain wrapped around the brim with the little yellow flower lock. She started to hum the Animal Song feeling the need to tease. She also started running her hands through Harry's hair and then down his neck a little.

Harry shivered and shook his head. "What are you doing Cel?"

Celes smiled down at him and kept humming the song.

Lee gave a growl, "She is teasing me. Not only did she put a bloody chain on that hat she is humming that dirty song."

Roman giggled, "She is good at that."

Celes giggled and looked over at Lee as she continued to run little circles in Harry's hair. She finished her song and then looked at the chain on her hat. "I may be on your team but I have been teasing you with chains, that one is for you to keep. If you can figure out which piercing on my body it goes to, I will let you keep it to use it whenever you want, but if you can't I take it back and you never see it again. And that one, it locks me up to something in the treehouse and will keep me there. It prevents me from apparating." she said to him.

Lee snatched the hat up and looked at the chain. "I _will_ figure it out." He growled as he studied the chain."

Roman giggled as she sat up. "Done." she told Celes. "Lookie, its a butterfly with a flower behind it."

Celes squealed. "Thats so pretty!" she said and hugged Roman. "I like it, I like that you are the other half of it. Henna reminds me of The Prince of Persia." she said and kissed Roman's cheeks then her lips.

Roman kissed her back. "I love the designs. I wished one of you could draw and do this. There is a few pieces I want. A few of them on my back and some on my belly when I get bigger." She leaned back onto her elbows and raised her legs to look at her food and wiggled her toes.

Celes looked back at her. "Didn't Kama say he'd help you?" she asked her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah."

"Well get him to help you then, Mr. Poutie pants McGee is down on the beach moping I think." she said looking out at the shoreline where he was sitting in the surf. She gave a sad smile.

Harry reached up and ran a thumb over her cheek.

Roman looked over and shook her head. "Lee hand my that pink and purple water gun." She told him.

Lee absently reached for it and gave it to her. He looked at the chain more closely.

Roman smiled and shook the big gun and heard the rattling of the ice. "Time to liven him up." She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to Kama and then squirted him with the ice cold water on the back.

Kama gave a yelp and shot up and turned around and growled at Roman and started walking towards her. "Woman!"

Roman giggled and squirted him again. She walked back and pumped her gun. "Why are you pouting and mopping? I'll shoot you again."

Kama growled. "You dont want to know, Ro." he said and started to grab for the water gun.

Roman moved it out of his reach. "Why don't I want to know? Where you mean to her?" She apparated behind him and squirted him again.

Kama whipped around. "I wasn't mean to her, I just told her I couldnt give her what she wanted. That I'd step back and let her have John more and she said no that she was stepping back and walked away." he growled as he kept grabbing for the water gun.

She frowned at him as she lowered the gun. "You…" She shook her head to clear it. "You are such a butt monkey." he told her.

"I am not a butt monkey, I didn't do anything wrong!" he said to her and grabbed for the gun again.

She pushed him back and lifted the gun. "So you would leave me alone? John and I don't have _anything_ in common beside our darkness. You _are_ a butt monkey."

Kama growled. "I just can't win with either of you, if I let Celes have John I'm leaving you but if John lets you have me then hes leaving Celes alone!" he ran his hands through his hair and stopped grabbing for the gun. "I'm two different God damn people!" he growled at her.

Roman set the gun on the ground and pressed a hand to his chest. "With one heart." she told him. "Your heart is in the right place now. You just need to find a common ground." She told him and looked up at him. "You know, I feel terrible and jealous. I don't deal well with emotions." She snorted. "But yet I have a power that picks up on _everyone's_ emotions. I hate it. I really do. I feel Celes' pain, sadness, jealousy, and happiness. She enjoys her time with John… a _lot_. It scares me and makes me jealous. I'm scared she will forget me and I'm jealous that I can't have John the way she can." She shrugged. "But I just accept the fact that I can't. I deal with it and try to go on. But for you, you two have to figure something out. You have to find a common ground with yourself. I am Roman McTaggert and Pele. We are one. We work as one… most times. Like I said before. Its okay to be you and disagree with your spirit or your host. You two like different things. You just have to find something that _really_ brings you together."

Kama nodded and looked down at her. "We thought loving you and Celes would be enough, but its more than that for me. I'm a warrior, but you two already have warriors." he said to her and then sighed. "I think we need to soul search a little. I may take a little extra time when we go back to Britain and stay at Hogmeid or Godric's Hollow for a while." he said softly.

Roman nodded, "It's okay. Just know that we are here for you. Besides, Lee and Harry would be more than happy to knock you around if that is what you need." She teased. "But for now, lets play a little. I believe I am up on you by 3." she told him as she giggled and quickly backed away from him.

Kama gave her a smirk and before she could lean down to get it again he dove for the water gun and shot her with it. "Ha!" he declared and got up off the ground and ran from her.

Roman screamed as she ran from him. She apparated behind him and jumped on his back. "Give it back!" she told him ass he tugged on the gun.

Kama chuckled and held the gun tighter. "Never!" he declared and then made it disappear and turned and wrapped his arms around her. "You have to give me something first." he said to her.

"OH! You evil butt monkey! I'll just make Damon, Celes, or Lee summon it! You will _never_ get anything from me willingly." She told him and bit his shoulder. "Butt monkey!"

Kama growled at her and held her a little tighter and then leaned forward and bit her shoulder with a growl. "Be good, or you'll never see the gun again. I'll put it in one of your volcanos." he said to her.

"Oh, really? Bring it on, dude. Bring it on!" She pulled his hair and rained little bites over his neck and shoulders.

Kama moaned and trailed his hands down and cupped her ass and lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. "Oh its already been broughten." he said and kissed her and then pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth and growled again as he nipped down her neck and then licked up the artery on the side of it like she enjoyed.

She shivered as she tilted her head to the side. "God! I love when you do that." She moaned. She pulled back and looked at him. "You will _never_ be able to tease me… except about the volcano comment. How would you put me in a volcano? That sounds interesting."

"Well I wouldn't put _in_ a volcano but I'd like to have you by one." he moaned and licked up the artery again. "My sexy, sexy volcano goddess." he moaned and nipped at her chin and kissed her.

She moaned as she kissed him back and then pulled back again. "I have a hut on the main island… well, its not done but I have one."

"Mmm sounds sexy." he moaned and kissed across her collarbones and along the edge of her bikini top and in the middle of the of her breasts. "I'm going to tease you." he growled at her and nipped up the valley between her breasts.

She moaned and shivered. Then she cupped her hand behind his neck and pulled back more. "You think you can tease me? You think you have that power to tease me?" She asked him. "Me? The queen of tease?"

Kama chuckled. "You _want_ me to tease you." he growled at her.

She giggled as she pressed her breast against his chest and ran her fingers down his back. "Yes, Mama Ro enjoys being teased. Don't you like being teased." She brushed her lips against his and down his neck.

Kama moaned. "Oh yes, I do." he said to her and started to walk with her slowly up the beach and back to the house. "Mama Ro, I like that." he said to her.

"The girls at the club call me that." She told him. She sucked on his earlobe. "Are you trying to take me back to the house to do dirty and naughty things to me?"

"Do you want me to do naughty things to you, you naughty girl?" he asked her and kissed down her neck again and nipped at the base of it as he past the litte umbrella set up that Celes, Harry and Lee were under.

She moaned and then nipped at his lips. "If I say yes, will you? Or will you just tease me leave me frustrated." She pulled back and looked at him. "Cause if you do, you will know my wrath." She growled at him.

Kama chuckled. "If you say yes I will explore every crevice of your body and make sure you get off more times then you can count." he growled at her.

She shivered harder. "In that case, _maybe_ I do." She giggled and nipped down his neck. "God I what was up with the wording of that? I want to play harder to get but I want everything you just said." She socked his arm. "Evil butt monkey!"

Kama chuckled and then set her down and kissed her again. "My work is done." he said and waved his hand and handed her the water gun. "See you later." he said and strolled up to the house whistling.

Roman growled and shot him with the cold ice water. "Oh is on like ping pong!" she declared as she chased him. "Get back here!"

Kama chuckled and started to jog away from her and got into the house and stopped in the kitchen and turned to her. "You may not want to do that, Lee may get a little upset if you squirt water all over it. Although I'm sure hed be willing to make an exceptions if you squirted other things in the kitchen." he said watching her for a reaction.

She gave him a dark smile and squirted him. "Lucky for me he is too busy to even know." She squirted him again.

"Oh well, I guess Ill just have to tell him." Kama said and dodged out the kitchen and into the living room he jumped down the stairs and turned to her again. He made it look like he was talking to Lee.

Roman squirted down over his head and laughed. "Got you again!"

Kama just chuckled and shook his head. "You are so easy." he said to her. "So, so easy." he laughed and with one move had the gun out of her hands and on the floor and then swung her around and laid her down on the couch and started kissing her up and down the valley between her breasts.

"Oh, don't even start!" She told him as she pulled on his wet hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then used them to flip him. She waved her hand and grabbed her gun. She pointed it down at him. "Freeze or be freezed!"

Kama growled at her and shook his head. "Fine, fine you win… again." he growled.

Roman squealed and giggled. She leaned down and kissed him. This is your reward for giving in." She giggled and then got up and waved her hand and the water was cleaned up. "Come on, lets go eat. I'm hungry now." She told him and offered her hand to him.

Kama smiled and took her hand and stood. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they started to walk out the house again. When they got down to the beach blanket it was just Lee and Harry on it. He smiled down at them. "Hey guys!" he said to them.

Harry looked up at them shielding his eyes and smiled and pulled on Roman's hand so that she sat in his lap and kissed her neck. "Back for food?" he asked her.

"Yep! I'm hungry." She rubbed her little belly. "Food sounds good." She pointed her her water gun at Kama, "Sit down." she told him. She giggled. "I enjoy controlling you."

Kama gave a growl but did as she said and sat with his legs crossed indian style. He looked around the area. "Uh, wheres Celes?" he asked.

Harry sighed but smiled. "Tide pools, she's hunting for things for her project." he said.

Lee set the hat down and looked at Roman. He felt lust from his markings but since she was asking for food and not sweets he figured she didn't have sex with Kama. "I made you pinwheels." He told her as he pulled them out and handed them to her. "I made you kabobs, Harry." He told him. "Sandwich kabobs." he chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Buttercup, you're the best." he said taking them from him.

"I also have sandwiches just in case that wasn't enough." he handed the kabobs to Harry and gave a sandwich to Kama.

"Is there more avocado?" Roman asked.

Lee gave her a little container of avocado and salt sprinkled on them. "There you go."

Celes came up panting a little from her little jog back over, she set her bucket down and looked at all of them. "Oh! Food!" she said and took a seat next to Lee with a smile. "Feed me." she demanded.

Harry chuckled as he ate his food and nuzzled Roman's neck a little sighing wanting to be close to her.

"Yes ma'am." Lee told her as he pulled out her sandwich that was cut into fours. He fed her one of them.

Roman giggled, "Food is good!" she sang. "Try this." She fed a pinwheel to Harry.

Harry nodded as he chewed. "Thats good, want some kabob?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth, "Hit me with it… not literally."

Harry chuckled and fed her some of it. "Good, yeah?" he asked.

Celes giggled as she watched them and took another part of sandwich from Lee she looked up at him. "You want I should feed you while you feed me? Two birds, one stone kind of deal." she winked.

Lee chuckled, "I can get down with that."

Roman chuckled and ate some more of her pinwheels. Then she covered the container and tossed it to Kama. "Try those." She opened her other container of sliced avocado and ate them. She sighed as she laid down with her head in Harry's lap and sighed again. "One of the best lunch."

Kama ate one of the pinwheels and smiled. "Good, really good." he said.

Celes smiled at him. "If Lee made them then yes they are." she said as she continued to feed Lee.

They all sat around the blanket for an hour or so eating and chatting. When they finished Celes stood up again. "I have to go… get some things from the house." she said to them all with a coy little smile and skipped off.

Harry watched her go. "She is so up to something." he said shaking his head. "Shes never been good at subtletie."

Lee smiled at him. "Maybe you should go and check." he told him.

"No!" Roma told Harry. She sat up and then sat in his lap. "Something isn't right… I smell a trap."

Celes came back down before anyone could do anything. She sat back down and kissed Lee and produced a cupcake for each of them. Chocolate for Kama, Lemon for Lee, two strawberry cheesecake ones for herself and Ro and a red velvet one for Harry. "Eat up, theres only one for each of you right now. But there are more at the house." she said cheerfully and started in on her own.

Harry grinned and started to peel his down and then took a bite. "Oh yes, thats good."

Celes smiled at him as he ate more and then smiled around at everyone. Kama was nearly done with his cupcake and Roman hadn't touched hers. She smiled a little bigger and looked at Lee. " _I'm sorry for about what's going to happen next, and I'll make it up to you."_ she sent him. "So you like the cupcake, Harry?" she asked him.

Harry nodded and lifted Roman's head off his lap and crawled over the blanket and kissed Lee.

Lee frowned and pulled away. "Okay…"

"Well I'm glad." Celes said with a giggle.

Harry frowned and looked at Celes and then down at the remainder of the cupcake his eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Celes shrugged. "Maybe a little." she said and then she stood up on her knees and kissed him with a little moan. She kissed him down his neck and slid her hand down his shorts and brushed her fingers along his shaft and waited for him to moan. She kissed him again slowly and then down his neck and she nipped the bottom of it and stroked him a few times then stopped when she felt him shaking and sat down. "You're it." she said with a smug little smile.

Harry growled. "How does that count?"

Celes smiled. "It was sexual, and you liked it." she said.

Harry growled again as he felt the urge to kiss Lee again. He kissed Lee again and growled.

"Hey! Not fair!" Roman said as she stood up and pulled Harry back. "You can't use my own invention. Make your own!" She told Celes.

"Awe, but you shared said invention this morning with me which made it free game." Celes pointed out. "And besides, I modified it just a little." she said and waved her hand to push Roman gently away from Harry and then held her with magic.

"You said it was for a healer's perspective!" Roman pointed out. She growled as she tried to get back up. "Release me!"

"No, I'm not done yet." Celes said as she watched Harry kiss Lee again.

Lee was in shock he didn't know what to do.

Roman connected with Kama and pulled Harry away with her magic. "This is war, Celes Diggory. War!" She growled as she held Harry with her magic.

Celes snorted. "It already was, Roman McTaggert. I'm glad I'm getting the upper hand." she giggled. " _Harry, to end it, all you have to do is say "Lee you are it."_ she sent Harry privately.

With a growl Harry looked at her, the minute she said glad his urge to kiss Lee faded. He growled again. "Lee, you're it." he said.

Celes giggled and clapped her hands. "Yes!"

Lee smiled, "Well, isn't this a turn of events."

Roman glared at Celes. "Release me!" she demanded.

Celes giggled and waved her hand.

Roman jumped up and glared down at her. "Oh! You… You… I'm going to get you. My work station and creations are closed from you. The deception! From my _own wife!_ " She gave an outraged scream and stalked off.

Harry growled and stood up. "Yep, that… what she just said minus the workstation bits." Harry said and followed her.

Celes giggled and kissed Lee. "I owe you, I'm sorry." she said to him.

Lee chuckled, "I'll collect later."

Celes nodded. "Okay, but guess what? I am the master, you are it!"

Lee kissed her. "And I know exactly what I'm going to do too." He sighed and laid back thinking of the way he was going to get Roman back. She was going to be putty in his hands and he was going to enjoy ravishing her to a certain point and leave her wanting more. He sighed again.

Roman gave another scream once she was in the house. "Evil woman! Oh its war and I'm going to get her back! I'm going to make her _beg_ me too."

Harry followed her into the house, he had listened to her rant all the way back up to the house. He walked up to her and touched her arm. "Wow, she uh got you riled up didn't she?"

"She used _my_ creation against me. _My_ creation. She told me it was for a Healer's perspective. She _lied_ that's not fair!" She growled as she walked into the library and concealed all her work she ever touch, read, or wrote. "She can make her own damn creations to use not mine. There was a difference from what I did yesterday."

Harry watched her with a sigh and walked over and pulled her into his arms.

Roman tried to push him away. "No, no! I'm going to make her pay! Oh sweet revenge this will be!"

"Okay, you can. But keep in mind that shes playing this game with you. Shes just stepping up her game and getting on your level. Come on you can't tell me if you were given the opportunity you wouldn't do something similar. You have to admit that was good." Harry said rubbing her arms.

"No! The point is she lied! I never lied." Roman told him. She curled her hands against Harry's chest and her bottom lip trembled a little. "That wasn't fair at all." her eyes burned from the fight she was having with her tears. "I didn't lie."

Harry sighed and rubbed her back. "I think maybe you need to talk to Cel." he said.

"About what?" She frowned as she stepped back. "Oh, forget it. I'm taking off the gloves! She wants to play like this then we will." she walked to her work room and locked it with multiple spells. "I feel like freak Willy Wonka! Someone took one of my creations and used it for their own gain and I'm closing up shop."

Harry sighed. "I don't think Celes is going to go into your work station. There are lines she won't cross. I think in her eyes you gave that to her willingly so it was fair game." he said to her. "And hey I was the one kissing Lee like a schoolgirl on crack here. I'm the one who should be pissed off."

She looked at the door to her work room. Harry was right, he should be the one upset not Roman. She sighed and knocked her head on the door a couple of times. "I know. I know… I just… I don't like how she did it. I mean… I feel like she lied. She said it was for a healer's perspective."

"Well we have two options then, I can either get her talking about it and read her mind, or you can ask her. Because I don't think you're going to let the lying thing go otherwise." he said to her as he pulled her away from the door and made her go over to the couch and sit down.

"And she held me down with her magic too!" she pouted. "I didn't hold her down."

"No but I think she knew you'd counter it if she didnt. Shes easier to rile up, she just stormed out when she felt powerless, you get more… intense with your retaliation when you feel powerless." he said gently.

Roman snorted. "You can say it, I become violent, stubborn, wild out my mind, and tunnel vision." She sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I get that from Pele. She reacts before thinking."

Harry nodded. "I know this." he said and leaned back on his side and looked at her. He trailed a finger over her throat and watched goosebumps rise. "I like it, its hot. But I also think that Celes knew that and thats why she held you down." he said softly playing with the flesh of her neck.

She shivered and leaned her head to the side. "Yeah… she did. She usually knows me." she sighed. "I'm getting her back though. I'll make sure its pleasurable… for the both of us but I'm getting her back." She looked at Harry. "You think its hot?"

"The wild out of your mind, fire you get. Oh yes, its very very hot, Roman." he said and leaned over and ran little kisses up her neck and then licked up to her ear and sucked on the lobe with a moan.

Roman gave a little moan as she shivered. She giggled, "You like me wild out of my mind, don't you? I like when we are wild together too."

"I do too." he moaned and kissed down her neck and then went up to kiss her lips and growled a little and nipped the bottom one. "Me Harry, You Ro." he teased pounding his chest like a caveman and kissed her again.

Roman pulled away and laughed. "Did you really just do that?" she asked. "You are so silly!"

Harry shook his head. "You know what? I get a free pass, because of what Celes did I didn't even get to tag anyone the way I wanted to." he said and sat up crossing his arms.

Roman smiled at him and straddled his lap. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'll tag you next, how is that?"

Harry grinned. "That works. Then I can get Celes." he said and wrapped his arms around Roman and pulled her down to kiss her again. He moaned. "Want to _play_?" he asked her.

"Ooh, play time with Harry. Yes please." She smiled as she kissed him and moaned. "You going to teach me a new game?"

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down to her shorts and gave a growl. "Yes the, show Roman why she shouldn't wear shorts ever game." he said as he kissed up and down her neck and played with the waistline of her shorts running his fingers along the inside of them slowly.

Roman gave a shiver. "I like my shorts." she moaned. "They are cute and make you guys wild. I wore shorts everyday while we have been here… except for the few times I only wore a bathing suit and sarong."

Harry moaned and brought his hands around to cup her ass. "Well they make you're ass look good enough to eat, but they make it very hard to…" he pressed himself up into her. "Have you." he moaned and he brought his hands back around and started to work her shorts open.

Roman shivered and felt her core give a throb. She whimpered as she rolled her hips on him. "God… I want you so bad… I can feel it." She told him as she helped him untie the little strings of her board shorts. She shivered again. "You going to bite my ass again?"

Harry growled and stood suddenly. He stood her so that she was leaning over the couch with her ass faceing him. He yanked down her shorts and then pulled off his own and entered her fast and hard from behind running kisses down her spine with a loud moan.

She moaned loudly as excitement shot into her stomach and exploded. She rocked back onto just as hard and fast. She moaned again as she looked over her shoulder at him. She loved when he couldn't wait to have her. It was one of the things she had taught him. If he wanted it shen he should just take it. She shivered as she felt her juices leak down her thighs.

Harry grunted with each thrust. He held her hips tightly and pulled her back each time he thrusted. She was so hot, and tight. Her juices were already leaking and everything she was doing, every sound she was making was causing him to already feel his orgasm creeping up his spine. He moaned louder and kissed down her spine, licked her lower back and then lightly bit her ass.

She moaned again as she leaned her head back. She arched her back so that her ass stuck out more. Everything was going too fast. They just started and she could already feel her orgasm demanding to be released. She whimpered as she rocked back against him and shivered. "Harry…" she moaned.

Harry growled and nodded. He leaned down and licked across her ass and up her spine and started to pant heavier. "Shit…" he said as he felt his orgasm right there pounding at him to release it. "Ro… Oh God, please say you're ready." he growled to her and nipped the back of her neck.

"Yes… yes…" She moaned and gripped the cushions tighter in her hands. "Yes… please!" she gave a little scream as her core tightened onto him.

Harry growled as his body found the release it had demanded when Roman tightened around him He pumped into her listening to the sounds she made as she came and moaned when he felt a flood of juices from her. He stopped and with one motion pulled her to him and spun them around and flopped on the couch with her on top of his lap. He panted as he held her.

Roman shook and moaned. "That was… fast…" She gasped. "Too… fast."

Harry panted and nodded. "I dont know what happened… I'm sorry." he panted and kissed the back of her neck.

She nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. "You… are going to… make that… up… even if… I have to wear… the shortest shorts… I can find." she giggled.

Harry panted and chuckled. "You… got… it." he said and dropped his head back. "You want to go back out on the beach?" he asked her as he started to calm.

Roman sighed. "Yeah, lets go back." she sat up and shook her head. "She pulled on her shorts and tied them. "Yanking down my shorts, shame on you." she teased him.

Harry chuckled and got up and pulled his own shorts back on. "At least I didn't ripe them open like I did with the pair in that restaurant." he said to her lacing his fingers with hers.

"That was fun!" she smiled at him. "A buzzed Harry is so wild. I like him too."

Harry growled at her as they walked. "Hes here, and ready to play at any time." he said to her and kissed her neck as they walked back out onto the beach.

She giggled and bumped her shoulder into him. The got back to the blanket and she smiled at Lee and Celes then lowered her head. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was overreacting over something stupid. So I'm sorry."

Celes sat up a little from her laying position. She had a leg thrown over Lee's. "Its okay, I didn't know it was going to make you mad." she said softly.

"I just… felt like you lied to me. I don't mind if you use my stuff but I felt you lied. You said you wanted to know about it for your Healer's perspective. I didn't expect you to use it."

Celes sat up a little more and looked up at her. "I never lied, I really did want to know that for that reason. I didn't come up with the idea until about an hour ago." she shrugged. "Well longer now. I never lied." she said softly a little hurt Roman would think that.

Roman flinched when she felt Celes' hurt. "I'm sorry. I just overreacted. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Its alright, Baby Girl. I think you're just pregnant." she winked at her.

She giggled, "You think?" She crawled over to her and kissed her. "I'm still sorry."

Celes giggled and kissed her few times. "I still forgive you." she said to her and kissed her again with a moan and then pulled back. "That was good though yeah?" she asked her.

Roman laughed, "You made Harry kissed Lee. That was hot."

Celes giggled and looked at Lee and then up at Harry. "It was pretty damn hot, but I owe my team mate big time. I may have to tell him the secret to todays chain." she said in a loud stage whisper.

"The hell you are!" Lee told her. "I can figured things out on my own."

Roman giggled and then sat back in Harry's lap. "I of course would like to point out that trick of your was kind of cheating. You made Harry give up his tag. Its like… statutory rape. Yeah it was consented because of the situation but at the same time it wasn't fair to him. I'll let it pass this one time."

Celes giggled. "I like how you are always the rule maker and judge in our games." she looked at Harry. "You'll get your chance. You will." she said and then looked at Lee. "Well if you haven't figured it out by the time I'm ready to sleep you'll lose the chain forever, Mr. Jordan, so you'd better get to thinking harder." she teased him.

"What? You didn't put a time limit before, what kind of nonsense are you up to. I'm cashing in part of that you owe me. You can't put a limit on something like this. This is a delicate issue that needs time." Lee told her.

Celes sighed and leaned down and kissed him. "Fine, control freak." she whispered against his lips. "No time limit, but I hope you get it soon because you'll love it when you do."

"You love when I'm in control." he told her and kissed her. "It goes to your nipple rings." he told her as he closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his head.

"Oh well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about then." Celes said pulling away and giggling. "Mr. Jordan has got it all figured out folks."

Lee chuckled, "I had it figured out when Everyone started to eat lunch." he told her. "I just wanted to tease you and see if you would let me go on."

"Well I'm not a very patient person." she said.

Lee and Roman laughed at the same time. "Sorry, Cel, you are _way_ more patient than me." Roman told her.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, that is true."

Celes gave a little pout. "Oh whatever." she said and got up. "I'm going to my lagoon." she said and headed off in that direction.

Harry chuckled as he watched her go. "This game is insane, its like you two have one within the one we are already playing." he shook his head.

"Yeah, except she started this game." Lee chuckled. He looked at Roman and brushed his magic slowly over her.

Roman gave a moan as she felt it and closed her eyes. Lee didn't know how to form a magic person to seduce her but she did enjoy the feel of his magic brushing against her. It was like a feather tickling her skin but also caressing her just right.

Celes swam around the lagoon and gave another little sigh, another one bites the dust. She seemed to be second string as of late. She swam up to her waterfall and crawled up on the rock. With another little sigh and sat under the waterfall on her rock and hummed a song. She knew she was going to be alone for most of the afternoon. She dove back into the water. When she came up she looked at her tree house and decided to go up into it to work on her picture frames. She made her way up into it and summoned the things she had gathered, the three pictures and the glue. She started to hum the song that had been floating around in her head since her little tiff with Kama. She worked on the frames and avoided looking at the pictures so she wouldn't cry. She kept her feelings pushed down, she didn't want to distract Roman in anyways. She used a little bit of her gypsie magic to block her feelings a little. She continued to work on her picture frame. She didn't hear when someone entered the space she was working in. She looked up for a second and gave a little gasp. "Good Lord, Harry Potter, you scared the life out of me." She said to him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." He said as he sat down.

"I'm okay, please don't worry yourself. Go play." She said to him as she carefully glued a preserved flower onto the frame with the picture of John and herself in it.

Harry walked over and sat down next to her on the floor of the tree house and picked up one of the frames and looked at her. "Doubting again?" he asked her.

"No, babe, I'm fine. Really. I'm taking a step back for a while." She said to him with a smile as she glued another flower to the frame.

"Baby." Harry said and lifted her face. "Don't do that. You don't do shut down well. Remember it starts to eat at you."

Celes smiled. "I'm not shutting down, I'm stepping back. I'm fine Harry, just settling in for the afternoon. I thought I'd work on this, I assume Lee and Ro are going to be off…" she gave a little smile. "Playing, and I didn't know if you wanted to sleep more."

Harry chuckled. "How about I just spend the afternoon up here with you. If you tell me what to do I can help you." He said.

Celes smiled. "Okay, the one with you and me in it is going to have sand and shells around it. Why don't you work on that one for me." She said to him and pushed the sand and little basket of shells towards him.

Harry grinned and started to work on the frame for her. He listened to her hum a song he'd never heard before and kept his mouth shut about the sadness that was coming from her. She was suppressing it from Roman somehow, but he could see it in her body language.

Celes continued to hum as she spaced out and her head started to clear. She wasn't thinking about anything when suddenly the whole tree house dissolved around her. She sat up straighter and looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a room in the Hogsmeide house. She stood up slowly and looked at the bed. Sitting around it were the five of them. Celes took in every detail, every single detail. Then her eyes traveled to the bed and she saw Draco there. She gasped and took a little step forward but vision Harry spoke.

" _So we are going to do this, like you did with Ro?"_ he asked.

" _Yes, it should sever him from the Nogitsune and heal him from the damage that's already been done."_ Her vision self said.

" _Once we do that, we can't go back. He will be apart of us forever after this."_ Vision Roman said.

" _Yes we have to be sure we want this. All five of us, not only is Draco going to be connected to us but the five of us will all have a very different connection. It's going to merge us in a way we aren't right now."_ Her vision self said.

The last thing Celes saw was the five of them looking at each other, each one of them with uncertainty in their eyes. Then the room dissolved back into the tree house and Celes sat with Harry again gripping the picture frame she had been working on. She looked at him, he didn't appear to have gone on that little journey with her. She searched his eyes when he looked up and saw no signs of shock. She had gone alone. She kissed him suddenly. "I have to go to the house, I have something I need to write down." She said and set the picture frame down and stood up.

Harry looked up at Celes and set the one he was working on down and got up too. "I'll go with you." He said.

Celes smiled and kissed him again. "No, I need a little… privacy so that my mind can work." She said and then took off towards the entrance to her and Lee's room from the tree house. "I'll see you at dinner, Pilikua!" she called as she disappeared into the house.

Harry watched her go, a little confused but he knew she'd fill them all in later on what she was so determined about.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. The on lying thing that would happen was Lee brushing his magic against Roman. He was working her up to a slow burn of desire. He knew in order to do what he wanted he needed her wanting and he needed to be strong to say no. After dinner he went into her bath house and set up fir his tag. He knew he was going to have to do this again and do it properly for her. This was going to be his best tease and it was going to hurt him as much as it was going to drive her crazy. He waved his hand and the bath filled with water and rose petals. Candles floated in the bath as well as some decorated around the room to give it a soft glow of the romance. The room filled with the scent of roses but not overwhelming so. He changed into white pants and a white shirt he didn't bother bottoning.

Roman hummed to herself as she walked to her bath house. She was feeling pretty good. She didn't know why... she just was. She paused when she saw the soft glow come from her bath house. She walked in and looked around. She had showered earlier so she was dressed in one of Lee's shirts. He had been caressing her all afternoon and evening and she was feeling a strong need to have some Lee time. It had been awhile and she was craving it more than ever. She walked into her bath house and pushed her hair back over her shoulder as she knelt by the pool and picked up some of the rose petals. She smiled and brushed it over her lips. She lived the feel of then against her skin and lips. She too in the scent but also caught Lee's scent. He always had a dark spice mixed with something else she could never put her finger on. When Alemana was out the dark spice grew stronger. It was so addicting. She looked up and found him stand where her chase loudly was. Heat pooled between her legs as she took in his white outfit and they way he stood. Her heart gave a fluttering beat. She didn't want to jump him. She wanted his slow sensual. She gave a little moan and watched him walk to her. He offered his hand and she took it as she felt his magic brush over her again.

Lee pulled her to her feet and. Then pulled her into his body. He ran his hands slowly down her back. Her eyes alone was enough for him to give in and forget his plan. He brushed his lips over her forehead and down her nose. He moved the rose petals she held to her lips and then brushed his lips against hers. She felt so tiny in his arms. Not short but small and frail. His heart gave a squeeze but he walked her to her chase and sat her down. "I have something for you." He told her. He lifted one of her bare feet and kissed the top of it. "Would you like to have it?"

Roman nodded as she lifted the rose petal back to her lips. It felt so odd but she felt like a younger self from school. She didn't feel like the sultry tease they all claim she was.

The soft Hawaiian breeze gently blew into the room and danced upon both their skins. Lee looked up at her as he brushed his lips up to her knees. "I have a song for you. Would you like me to sing it?"

Roman nodded and felt more heat pool between her legs. She really did enjoy when he serenaded her. He made her feel special, loved, and like the only girl in the room. When he sang he had this power that just... caressed the body and leaving her wanting more.

Lee waved his hand and music started.

The first note made Roman rub her legs together. She never felt her body react in such a way. Her body arch, her nipples harden, and and heat filled the room… not too hot. Her whole body shivered as she watched him.

"Never seen a sunshine like this. Never seen the moon glow like this. Never seen the waterfalls like this. Never seen the lights off like this. Never dug anyone like this. Never had tasty lips to kiss. Never had someone to miss. Never wrote a song quite like this. Fortunate to have you girl. I'm so glad you're in my world. Just as sure as the sky is blue. I bless the day that I found you." he sang.

Roman's heart started to beat faster as she watched him sing to her. Her body gave a low sexual hum that made her body shiver a little. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Never had room service all night. Never took a trip first class flight. Never had a love affair so tight. I've never felt a feeling so right. Never seen a winter so white. Never had words to recite. Never had a flame to ignite. And I never sang a song with all my might. Fortunate to have you girl. I'm so glad you're in my world. Just as sure as the sky is blue. I bless the day that I found you." He repeated the chorus. "Silence child hope you hear. I'm callin out to your body. Baby you know just what to do. Close the door no interlude. Fortunate to have you girl. I'm so glad you're in my world. Just as sure as the sky is blue. I bless the day that I found you. Fortunate to have you girl. I'm so glad you're in my world. Just as sure as the sky is blue. I bless the day that I found you." The music continued to play as the chorus repeated in the back ground. He kissed her knee and looked up at her as he gave little 'oh's and 'ah's.

Roman gave a moan as she closed her eyes and allowed his music and voice brush over her. She leaned back when he gently pushed her back and opened her legs.

He gave a moaned as he kissed up her thighs and then licked at her clit. He slowly swirled his tongue around and dipped down to her core. She was so ready for him in more than one way. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her. He hooked a knee over his shoulder and licked up to her clit and gently sucked on it.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and then rolled onto her head. She gave a gasping moan. She shivered and ran her fingers through his hair and rolled her hips again. She pointed her toe and then curled it as she moaned again.

Lee listened closely to her moans. When she was close he stopped and heard her whimpered. He kissed up her body and then kissed her neck up to her ear. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." he whispered. He gently sucked on her earlobe and brushed his lips over her chin and lips. "Tag you're it." He told her. Then he stood up and apparated out.

Roman laid on her chase for a long moment then his words sank into her head. She gasped and sat up. She shook with desire and then tears gathered in her ears. She looked around her and then left her bath house. She walked into the kitchen and found Kama sitting there. She sniffed as she looked around looking for Lee. He was _going_ to finish what he started. He couldn't play on her like that. It wasn't fair! He rarely did things like that for her and now he did so to tag her? She screamed and sat on the ground holding her face.

She stood up and wiped her eyes. She quickly left the kitchen and then ran blindly through the house to get to her room she shared with Celes. She bumped into Harry and heard him ask her something but she pulled away and finally made it to the room. She slammed the door and locked it. She took off Lee's shirt and threw it away from her. She climbed into the bed. She curled into a ball and pressed the rose petals to her nose that she still held in her hand. She shivered and cried herself to sleep.

Celes' eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was alone, her heart fell a little. She had fallen asleep working on the spell to help Draco so she was alone in her work space. She sighed and sat up and stretched. She got herself out of the little bed. She went up to her and Lee's room and used the shower in there and then went out into the room. She hadn't cleaned it from the last time she and Lee used it so the sheets were wrinkled and balled up. She waved her hand and the room cleaned itself quickly.

She opted to pop to the Closet of Awesome opposed to summoning something from it and went through her cloths. She chose a long teal maxi skirt and a white maternity t-shirt that clung to her and made her breast look big. She chose a few pieces of jewelry, Damon's necklace when on and down the shirt and Alemana's went on and over the shirt. She chose a few bracelets that were silver and turquoise. She put on the silver chained anklets that crept up her calves a litte that turned into sexy shackles and gave a sad little smile as she looked at them. She slipped on a pair of delicate sandals with turquoise threaded through the leather thong. She stood in front of the mirror and started the process of taming her knee length mane. She separated out one part and braided and then took the sections she had left out and twisted them and wrapped them around the braid. She secured to whole look with magic and then added little turquoise flowers to her hair throughout the braid. She hummed a sad song as she left the closet.

She made her way to the music room and when she got there sat down at the piano and started to play the notes from the song in which she had been humming for days. Today she was going to sing it and then she was going to write down the choreography she had in her head for it. She took a deep breath and started her song. "You are the avalanche, one world away, my make believing, while I'm wide awake. Just a trick of light, to bring me back around again, those wild eyes, a psychedelic silhouette. I never meant to fall for you but I, Was buried underneath and, All that I could see was white, my salvation. My, my. My salvation. My, my. You are the snowstorm, I'm purified, the darkest fairytale, In the dead of night. Let the band play out, As I'm making my way home again, Glorious we transcend, Into a psychedelic silhouette, I never meant to fall for you but I, Was buried underneath and, All that I could see was white…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes and she started to cry again. She dropped her head onto the piano and let herself cry again. She was happy overall, but parts of her life just hurt so much right now. Everything inside of her was hurting again. She blocked herself from Roman again, she didn't want her to know she was feeling such deep pain. She felt like she had at Hogwarts with Alemana. She knew that the spirit John carried loved her just as much as John did but it didn't stop it from hurting. Kama felt like he couldn't give her what she needed, but what he didn't understand was that she didn't care if he just sat with her. Paid her a little extra attention every once in a while. He didn't have to be romantic he just had to show her that he still thought about her. Tunnel vision or no, Roman had the same problem and she still found time to make sure Celes knew she thought about her.

She sniffed and sat back up and started to play the overture of the song and then finished out the song. She summoned her dance notes notebook and started to write out the choreography for the dance she wanted to do for the song. It was a two person dance, a man and a woman. She'd ask Harry if hed be willing to learn since she couldn't ask Lee, as much as she wanted to, and she wasn't sure how to ask John/Kama. She bit her lip as she worked on the song and dance.

Roman woke alone in the bed. She still clenched the petals in her hand. She looked around and frowned. This was the first time she had slept in the room and she was alone. She was all alone. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around. Where was Celes? Why wasn't she here? Where was…" She trailed off as she rubbed her chest and felt that same void… one that was missing. A part of was missing… it was gone. She quickly dressed and ran out the room. She reached for Celes and found nothing. It was a void of blackness… darkness that felt consuming. She gave a panicked scream as as she continued to run around the house.

Harry found Roman looking panicked and scared he stopped her in her run. "Roman, what's wrong?" he asked her senses going on alert. The look in her eyes made him nervous he didn't like it.

"Celes… She's gone!" she said as she shook. "She is gone. I can't feel her!" tears ran down her cheeks and she shook harder. Her panic wasn't helping her. She felt the darkness in her reaching for her.

Harry lifted her into his arms and tried to stay calm, Roman's eyes were starting to blacken and that always scared him. He reached out to Celes. " _Wherever you are, whatever you are doing you need to come to me now."_ he commanded her.

Celes sent him a sigh. " _I dont want to play, Harry."_ she sent.

" _This isn't to play, Roman can't feel you Celes."_ he sent to her as he carried Roman into the living room of the house.

Celes' head came up and she gasped and dropped her block and tried to get up, but the feelings from Ro were staggering and she couldn't get up. She popped to her instead and found herself standing in the living room. "Ro…"

Roman felt Celes' presence reenter itself. She started to calm down from her panic. She looked up at Celes and anger set in. She shot to her feet and slapped Celes. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" She grabbed ahold of Celes and shook her. " _Ever!_ " She sobbed and held her tightly in her arms. She cried harder and fell to her knees in front of her. "I thought I lost you…" she sobbed. "You were… gone… I couldn't… find you." She sobbed into Celes' belly and held her.

Celes sniffed and held onto Roman a little shocked, she hadn't meant to go away, just dampen her feelings. She slid down in front of Roman and cupped her face still shocked. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." she whispered and kissed her cheeks. "I didn't I'm sorry, Baby Girl."

Roman cried harder and held onto Celes like her life depended upon it. She couldn't even make proper sentences. Only words like hate, love, you, and scared where the only ones that seem to spill out her mouth.

Lee hurried into the living room, "What happened?" he asked.

Celes looked up and shook her head. "I didn't mean to." she said and looked back at Roman. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. I didnt mean to disappear. I'm so sorry, Roman." she said to her and held her tighter as she cried.

Harry couldn't really speak, he sat down reeling a little. Roman's fear had scared the shit out of him.

Lee frowned. "Disappear, what do you mean disappear?"

Celes sniffed and held Roman a little tighter and looked up at Lee. "Like you did." she whispered and looked back down.

Lee's frowned deepend. "Celes." he whispered and shook his head. He sat down and sighed as he watched them. He saw Roman calm down more and then fall asleep in Celes' arms. She still clung to Celes. "Why were you hiding your feelings?" he asked her. "You of all people should know that you don't hide your feelings. Nothing good come out of that. It's always one thing or another." he told her gently.

"I wasn't trying to hide them, I was just trying to dull them. But last night I fell asleep while I was working and forgot that I had done that. It just…. and then I did it again while I was in the music room. I didnt mean to. Really. I'm just stepping away and I'm trying to spare Roman from my hurt on the matter." she sighed and sniffed and rubbed her face over Roman's hair closing her eyes. "I didnt mean to." she whispered.

Harry finally spoke. "Kama needs to go for a while." he said. "Its unhealthy for you and Ro to have him around while he doesn't have his shit together."

Lee sighed and looked at Harry. He was right it was unhealthy but he knew it wasn't fair to Celes since she was carrying his child. He scrubbed his face and then looked down at Roman and Celes. It also wasn't fair to Roman either because she didn't have the time with John nor Kama like Celes did. He nodded, "I agree too." He finally said. "As much as I think that Ro should have time like Celes did I know it won't work. Ro can push her feelings away and occupy herself with other things better than Celes. It's obvious now, so I agree."

Celes started to cry harder and shook her head a little. "I'm fine, please…"

Harry shook his head. "No Cel, its not healthy and its not up for debate. He goes." he said taking control.

"I agree." came John's voice from the doorway.

Lee looked up at him and sighed. Then he looked down at Celes, "You aren't fine. You are hurting worse than when Roman was. And if John and Kama don't balance out she will go back to saying that he is yours when he is not. He is both of yours. She can't regress. If she do then all of this was for nothing and she will _always_ feel insecure about you and jealous of what you have. You and Ro share everything. Name one thing that is only yours or is only hers."

Celes sniffed and tried to think of something but he was right, there was nothing they didn't share in one way or another. She looked up at John and her heart clenched and Venelope kicked her. She gave a little sob and nodded. "Okay." she whispered and buried her face in Roman's hair.

John stood a little straighter. "I'll go stay with Molly and the kids at the Burrow. I'd like to be close to family." he said to them.

Harry nodded. "That sounds good." he looked at Lee. "Yeah?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, the kids would like having you there and I know that Ro would like you to be with family and not alone." He told him.

John nodded. "Then thats where I'll go." he said.

Celes looked up at him. "Don't forget to go take your test." she whispered.

John shook his head. "You are devastated crying and you remind me to take my test?"

Celes sighed. "We worked really hard on that and you're not going to miss it on account of me being an emotional tornado. I will write to Mama so she knows and makes you go." she sniffed and adjusted herself so she was a little more comfortable. "I love you." she whispered.

John gave a sad smile. "I love you too." he looked at Roman. "And tell her…" he stopped when he saw Celes nodding. He sighed. "See you around then I guess." he said.

"Hey, you know what Ro likes that you can do? Find more music to teach her." Lee told him.

Harry stood. "I'll take you." he said to him and with a wave at Cel he said. "Take care of them." to Lee and popped John and himself out.

Lee looked down at Celes and Roman. He gave a wince. "I tagged Ro last night. It probably didn't help." he whispered to Celes.

Celes gave a little sigh. "I was distracted last night. The only time i looked up was when Harry said you made him bring me a plate." she sighed and ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "What did I do?" she asked more herself than Lee.

"It's okay. You will find your balance again." He stood up, "Let's get you two to the group room. I'll leave you two in there and bring you breakfast." He told her.

Celes nodded. "Sounds good to me." she said softly. She smiled at him. "I'll apparate and meet you there." she said and popped Roman and her onto the bed in the group room.

Lee went into the kitchen and quickly made breakfast as he waiting for Harry to return. He knew the girls needed to talk. He also needed to make up what he had done last night. He had slept alone waiting for something to blow up. He just didn't think it would be her and Celes.

Celes hummed to Roman as she coaxed her out of her sleep with soft touches of her hands and magic. She kissed her along the forehead and over her cheeks and then her lips softly. She felt terrible for what she had done, she hadn't meant to. She just used the magic a little and then had gone and gotten all distracted and forgot what she had done. She hummed to Roman and watched her stir.

Roman gave a sigh as she held onto the warm body next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Celes. She frowned for a moment and then her frowned deepened until her eyes watered. "Why'd you leave me?" she whispered.

Celes shook her head and wiped Roman tears as they fell. "I didnt mean to, I was just using the magic to dull how I was feeling so it wouldn't inhibit you and I… forgot. I got distracted, and then I forgot I did it last night and when I was hurting again this morning I did it again and… I guess that was too much." she said. "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make this up to you. I would never intentionally leave you, never. Even when I do run I know you're going to find me." she said to her and wiped more tears.

"You… left me. I hate that magic. I hate it so much." She said as she buried her face into Celes' chest. "You and Lee always find a way to run from me like that. I hate it. She looked up at her. "Why would you dull your feelings from me? Why? I _always_ feel you."

Celes sighed. "I had an argument sort of with Kama yesterday, he doesn't know what to do with me. But he knows what to do with you. You have more in common the two of you, and it hurts is all. I dont want to be forgotten. But I didn't want to mess things up so I stepped back. Clearly I can not handle doing such a thing cause look at what I did." she sighed.

Roman gasped and sat up. She looked at Celes. "You…" She sighed and brought her feet to her chest and looked at Celes. "I feel the same for John. He says he loves me but he don't know anything about me… he knows about our magic and that seems to be the only thing that links us. What good is marking someone as yours if you can't feel the love he has for you or have anything in common with him? Its like having a loveless marriage." she whispered.

Celes nodded. "You know though, you marked Kama… See right now hes two different people." she sighed. "I love John, and I know I hold love for Kama… but Kama scares me a little. I'm nervous when hes around. I'm not quite sure what to do." she said looking at Roman with a little smile.

"How can you be nervous if you slept with both of them?" she asked. "I mean… I know you have love for both of them, but… in order to have sex with them you have to be comfortable with them… well for me I do."

Celes gave her a sheepish smile. "The thing is… is when I'm in sex mode, for the most part my brain turns off… I mean it didn't when I was broken but thats because broken Celes had all these daft little insecurities but me, Celes, Celes, my brain shuts down." she shrugged. "I get all foggy, and it doesn't take a whole lot for me to forget anything but the sex and what I'm feeling."

"Is it part of the whole you use sex to forget?" She asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, it is. I can stop the hurt a little because I stop thinking about it when I'm having sex." she shrugged.

"Oh…" Roman wiped at her eyes as tears gathered in her eyes. "I haven't had sex with either one of them. I mean… yeah I teased Kama." She shrugged. "I was being mean I know it would drive him, and I was punishing him for what he had done to me but… we never had sex." she sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I was taking John away from you by spending time with Kama. I knew you wanted him but… I wanted to play with Kama. I'm sorry. I can… I can step back. Besides you are pregnant with his child so you should be with him more."

"No, Ro. Its a non issue for now. He left about twenty minutes ago to be with the kids at the Burrow. He wants to get himself in order." she whispered as her own eyes filled with tears. "And before you go blaming yourself its not your fault, its mine because I let this happen."

Roman nodded as she rubbed her face into her sleeve. "I'm still angry at you." She whispered. "Don't ever do that again. I can handle it better with Lee but with you… you scared me… you scared me so bad. I panicked and I felt so lost. I was losing myself." She sniffed and started to sob again.

Celes crawled over to her and pulled her into her arms. "Never again will I ever do that. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Baby Girl. I'm sorry." she whispered as she rocked Roman gently. "Please, I won't let you get lost. I promise. Please…" she sobbed and held her tighter.

She curled her fingers into Celes shift and held her. "I need you more than the others. I know its not fair to them but I do. I really do." she sobbed. "Without you I will lose myself. I know I will."

Celes ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Shh, its okay now. I'm not going to ever do that again. I promise, okay. You won't get lost, I'm always going to be here. Remember we are going to die together on the same day and then we are going to be horny ghosts together." she rocked her.

Roman gave a water laugh and sniffed. "We are. We really are." She settled down and held allowed Celes to continue to rock her. "We will have to make sure the guys also become ghost and we can all be horny ghost together."

Celes giggled. "Can you imagine that, oh Harry would be like… oh yes the boys too." she said and continued to rock Roman.

"I wonder if you can change your shape when you are a ghost." She looked up at Celes with a little excitement in her eyes. "What if the guys can have two penises?" She whispered and giggled. "Then one guy can do us both at the same time."

Celes giggled. "Youve been reading too much Henti." she said to her.

"What? I have not. I was just wondering." She whispered. "But really, do you think it can happen?"

Celes smiled. "I think that if it can't even as a ghost you'll find a way, Baby Girl." She said and giggled again. "You are so silly, I love you so much." She said and rained kisses on her face.

Roman giggled and blushed. "I was just thinking… it would be fun and interesting." She giggled again.

"It would be that. Interesting and I'm now slightly aroused." She giggled as her stomach gave an angry growl.

Roman's stomach gave the same angry growl. And just then Lee walked in with a try. "Breakfast is done." Lee told them. He smiled at Roman and Celes.

Roman growled at him. "You are not forgiven!" she snapped at him. "You owe me and then some! I want you on your knees to beg me for forgiveness!"

Celes gave him a sheepish smile and sat back just a little. "What did you do?" She asked grateful for a subject change, as fun as imagining the guys with two penises was.

Lee gave a guilty smile. "I told you I tagged her last night."

"Tagged?! Tagged?! This anel dwelling butt monkey didn't tag me! He teased me in the most meanest way!" She threw a pillow at him.

Lee dodged it. "I have food, you are going to make me drop the tray." he chuckled.

"Good!"

"No!" Celes said and used her magic to float the tray away from Lee. "Food is life! Oh look he even put jerky on the plate! Well I don't know about you but he's my hero!" She giggled as the tray landed.

Roman growled and threw another pillow at him. "Out! Out, out, out, out!"

Lee chuckled and quickly left the room.

"That evil bastard!" Roman grumbled. "I want to cry again." she pouted. "He made my bath house all pretty with candles, rose petals, and he sang to me. He _sang_ to me. He rarely does that to for me and he did that last night, did oral and let me finish!"

Celes gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, you know he'll make it up to you. He always does." She said and kissed her. " _You're sort of evil."_ She sent to Lee.

" _She was putty in my hands, though."_ Lee told sent to her.

Roman frowned, "I know but until then life will be miserable for him." she pouted. She poked at the food. "I'm going to make him suffer."

Celes sighed. "Eat. Plot after breakfast." She said to her gently. " _Hats off, babe, hats off but you're still sort of evil. I like it."_ She sent to Lee.

" _Yeah, I know. And I know she will make me suffer."_ Lee sent her. " _This is where you come in. Do you think you can calm her down a bit?"_ He asked hopefully but knew it would be a long shot.

 _"I can try, lover. That's all I can do."_ Celes sent back to him and watched Roman eat. "So... You wanna play after breakfast? We can have a water fight!"

Roman ate as she watched Celes. Part of her was scared that if she blinked she would disappear. She nodded, "we can do that."

Celes smiled at her. "We could also do other things, I could help you with… a release if you want. Remember the time I helped you after Dalton? I can do that for you, if you want. I'm going to call this a temporary parlay cause I sort of owe you big for what I did." Celes looked down at her hands.

Roman nodded. "Its okay… I mean what Lee did leaving me hanging. I'll find a way to get him back. I don't… want sex… I want the slow, heat he implanted. That is all my body is craving right now." She ate more fruit. "But I'm going to make him suffer."

Celes kept looking down at her plate and nodded. "Okay, well then we can just have a water fight then and resume our game if you want." she said and looked up and smiled for a minute and then went back to looking at her plate and eating.

Roman sighed as she ate most of the fruit, eggs, toast, and left all the meat. She laid back and looked around the room. "We need a tv in this room." she told her. "Yeah, we definitely need a tv." She waved a hand and frowned when the windows weakly opened. She sighed. It was a draw back from not having John/Kama around. She connected with Lee and opened the windows and felt the warm hawaiian breeze.

Celes smiled and put her plate back on the tray and then reached for Roman's and did the same then set it on the little table at the end of the bed. She got up and walked over to a part of the room and summoned a tv from home after anchoring to Roman and smiled. "Want to watch a movie?" she asked her. Celes wasn't quite sure what to do, all she knew is that she probably needed to stay around Roman for a little while until she was sure that Celes wasn't leaving.

"Yes, something with a beach… maybe Return to the Blue Lagoon?"

"Oh, yes I could dig on some Mila Jovovich and Brian Krause action. Its hot!" Celes sang as she waved her hand and cued up the movie and then went and crawled back into the bed with Roman. "I'd love to get trapped on a desert island with you, we could wear seashells and barely any clothes and eat fruit and make love…." she gave a tiny moan as she imagined it.

Roman giggled and snuggled closer with Celes. "I like that idea too. Oh, I love that with the boys too. We should go to a deserted island and do that just us and nature. Living off the land and sea." She giggled again.

"Mmm so much sex, if we go when we arent pregnant we will so get that way." Celes said and moaned loudly and then blushed. "Sorry, the image of having group sex in a hut house is totally turning me on." she shivered and pressed her legs together.

Roman gave a moan herself. "I like that." she said as she watched the movie. "We would be pregnant together." She giggled. "Why are we always pregnant together?" she asked.

"Except with Lark, it seems our pregnancies always find a way to overlap somehow." Celes shrugged and nuzzled Roman's neck and kissed it and then watched the movie respecting her need to only want Lee.

She gave a little shiver. "Yeah, Luke was around the same time as Jude… then after Noah I had Rainy but you had James before her so we were kind of pregnant at the same time." She giggled. "We are so silly we share the times we are pregnant."

"Well we share everything." Celes said to her and kissed her and then trailed little kisses down her chin and neck. She couldn't help herself, she felt like she needed Roman to know she wasn't going anywhere.

Roman tilted her head to the side and accepted all of Celes' kisses. She closed her eyes and moaned. She scooted closer to her so that she was nearly under her. She shivered and kissed her neck. "I like sharing our bodies." She whispered.

Celes moaned and continued to kiss Roman all over the neck and along her collarbones. "I do too, I love sharing what we are feeling when we are sharing our bodies with one another." she said and trailed little kisses up to her lips again.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She slid her hands up the side of her body and then wrapped her arms around Celes and rolled her body against hers. "I do too." She moaned. She sighed as she leaned her head back and slid her hand down to her hips.

Celes shivered and moaned. "God, I really want you." she said to her. "Is that okay?" she asked as she rolled her hips a little.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. "Yes." She moaned. "Please." She opened her legs to allow Celes to settle between them. "Please yes." She said again and rolled her hips to entice Celes more.

Celes moaned louder and kissed Roman down her neck. She waved her hand and their clothes were gone. She bit her lip and pressed her core to Roman's and rolled her hips with a moan. She felt tingles shoot through her legs and she instantly started to shiver. She ran her hands up over Roman's breasts and flicked her thumbs across the nipples as they hardened and moaned again.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and bit her lower lip. She already felt her juices leaking. She looked up at Celes and moaned as she rolled her hips again. She slid her hands up the sides of her body and rested one on her breast and rolled the nipple with her thumb. She leaned up and kissed Celes as she shivered and shook. She moaned against her lips and laid back down under her. She felt like the younger with Celes. She looked up at Celes and and rolled her hips with her and watched her reaction as she shivered. She was her first lover she had. Celes had taught her everything she knew. Between the two of them it was always Celes that taught her how to do things and how to make each other feel good. She pushed her hair back and ran her thumb over her cheekbone. "I love you Celes Diggory. Always have and always will." she whispered.

Celes continued to roll her hips and looked down at Roman with a smile she trailed a hand up to Roman's cheek and cupped it. "I love you, Roman McTaggert. You will always be mine, and I will always be yours." she whispered back to her. She felt like it was new again, she moaned and leaned down and ran little kisses along Roman's neck and across her collarbones. As she continued to roll her hips and used her tongue ring to tease one of Roman's nipple piercings and the way she was reacting to it made Celes leak juices down her thigh and mix with Roman's.

Roman gave a sighing moan as she arched her back into Celes. She shivered and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. She moaned louder as she rolled her body. She rubbed her leg up and down the side of her body. She shivered again and moaned louder as she rolled onto her head again.

Celes moaned and watched her and marveled at it. Roman was so beautiful and she didn't even know just how very much. Celes moaned louder and started to roll her hips faster and pushing a little harder. She felt arousal spike in her and she leaned down and ran kisses down Roman's neck and over her shoulders. She just loved having Roman, if she never had anyone but Roman she would be satisfied. She loved Roman so much, and in a lot of ways Roman was the complete package. She kissed the base of Roman's neck and then licked up it and moaned yes again as her body started to tighten all over.

Roman moaned louder as she followed Celes' pace. She wrapped her arms around Cele and kissed her. She loved the way she fit in her arms. When she felt the need to take care of Celes she was the right size to hold her. It didn't matter that Celes was shorter than her. When she felt the need to be held and comforted Celes felt like the tallest person in the world to her. She moaned kissed her, tasting her mouth and moaning at the feel of her tongue ringing teasing her. She shivered and felt her orgasm fold its arms around her. She was ready and felt no need to rush. She rolled her body against Celes' and moaned again. She slid her hand up an down her back, wanting to feel every part of her.

Celes felt her orgasm coming in a slow lazy movement up her spine. She moaned and slowly pushed into the connection that only she and Roman shared. She connected their souls with the pieces of each other that resided in one another. She moaned and shiver and her eyes filled with tears, she could feel Roman's fear still there, her love, her arousal, she could feel everything, she could hear Roman's beating heart and how it beat in time with her own. She sniffed and kissed Roman deeply slowly exploring her mouth as she gave Roman more of what she wanted. She rolled her hips just a little faster and pulled back and shut her eyes and just felt Roman as they made love.

Roman shivered as she clung to Celes and felt her. In that moment they were one again. She rolled her ips and gave her gasping moans. She allowed her love for her to fill her and push away the fear. Celes was real and right there in her arms. She wasn't going anywhere. She kissed Celes and tasted her. She took in her scent, her feel, her taste, and her looks. She was beautiful. Her mythical mermaid. Not the ones that were in the lake at Hogwarts but the pretty one like on the disney cartoon. She shivered and closed her eyes as she allowed her body to feel everything.

If Celes was crying she wouldnt know until afterwards. She was wrapped up in everything Roman, she never wanted it to stop. She moaned and kissed her again rolling her hips a little bit faster. She ran her hands up and down the sides of her body. She opened her eyes and looked down at Roman rolling her body with her eyes closed and she felt that both of them were ready to release, orgasm, and to explode with just pure love and unification. Celes rolled her hips a little faster and kissed Roman. She pulled away. "We are ready now, Moe'uhane Aloha." she whispered to Roman as her body started to shake with the orgasm slowly washing over her.

Roman gave a moan as she rolled onto her head with her release of her orgasm. She shivered and moaned again. She held Celes tighter with her arms and legs. She didn't want to let her go. "Mine." she told her. "Always and forever. She looked at her and wiped tears from Celes' face and from her own. "No one can have you like I have you. You are mine and I'm yours."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Yes." she whispered and rolled onto her side holding Roman close still. "No one is ever going to take what we have. No one." she said and kissed her again sniffing as every emotion she had been feeling for the past week slammed into her all at once. She buried her face in Roman chest and finally let herself have a proper cry.

Roman held her as she cried. She soothed her as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm right here." she whispered. "You will _never_ be forgotten by me. _Never_. I know I'm not John or Kama, but I will never forget you." She told her. She kissed the top of her head and held her.

Celes looked up at Roman and kissed her and sniffed. "I… I'm really sorry, Ro." she whispered. "I don't ever want to do that to you again. You felt it, the way it felt for me without you. A void space. Never will I ever do that again. No more creepy emotion disappearing acts. I promise." she said and kissed her again.

Roman nodded and held her. "Did you feel how I felt for John and Kama?" she whispered. "Its the _exact_ same you feel for Kama. How you yearn to know him and be with him? Its how I feel for John."

Celes pressed her forehead to Roman and gave a little sniff. "We will figure it out, Baby Girl. He belongs with us, _both_ of us. We will get it, he needs to get himself together, and then maybe it'll be easier." she said to Roman and kissed her softly. "We are a bit daft, playing the let's give the other one time game when we should have just talked about it. I've been irritated with you. For some reason I feel like I need to defend John when you don't want something from him." she blushed.

Roman giggled. "I… I heared you and John that day… when we played truth or dare. I felt it. It was in that moment that he made it all about you when I wasn't there. It scared me. I… I felt so defeated. You fall in love so easily and you let it be known so easily. I don't… I don't know why but I don't. So when I felt that it was you and him in that moment I just… felt he wasn't supposed to be mine… or ours. But I want him too… I really do. I want all the romantic things he does for you but I don't want… what he shares with you the same as me. I feel like I would take that away from you and you deserve that."

Celes smiled at her and kissed her. "You deserve romance too, you deserve to have him make you feel the way he makes me feel. He gives me romance, something I rarely get from Harry or Lee unless is spontaneous… not that I mind that…" she looked down a little. "He dances with me, he _really_ dances with me. He doesn't do out of some sort of obligation like Harry and he doesn't keep it from me like Lee. He gives himself to me, all of himself, and I want him to do that with you. You deserve that too." she whispered.

Roman nodded. "I would like that. I love my men though. I love my Lee and Harry. I feel so gooey and warm inside when I think of them. With John and Kama… I feel ify. I want to have that but if I don't have it then I guess… its okay… I marked him, Celes. I didn't mean to! I really didn't mean to! I was so angry with him. Kama was going to take me to Pansy's room and make me watch him snog her!"

Celes snorted. "That man was not going to snog Pansy in front of you. He loved you, you are all he thinks about. He was just trying to get a rise out of you, and he did." Celes sighed. "I've been so jealous of that, you didnt even want to mark him and you did… I can't and I want to so badly. Harry and Lee keep saying its going to happen and Harry pointed out that even though I haven't marked him yet John already acts like he is my mate…" she sighed.

"He does. He really does. I see it all the time. Every time he is out, he wants to be around you. He makes you laugh, I see love in his eyes for you, and he wants to do everything for you if he could." Roman whispered. There are times I just… I feel myself saying, 'hey, that's my job.' but… its so hard. I feel like I marked him with the markings but he don't see me. I don't even exist. The only time he ever sees me is when he is alone and away from you. Other than that he doesn't see me."

Celes brushed her hair back off her face. "Thats how I feel when Kama is forward. He only looks at you, yeah I've had sex with him and even teased him with you but even after that he was still focused on you. Like I said that boy needs to get his self together because its messing with the Celes and Roman. I think Harry was actually going to hit him today, and may have he took him to the Burrow… I really think that the ripple that always happens when you and I are hurting is happening and this time the boys have someone to physically to punch…" she winced. "That day is coming… if it hasn't already." she whispered and couldn't help but smile a little. "Cavemen."

Roman smiled too, "I don't know why but I don't feel sorry for him. I really don't and I feel like I should and can hide behind Harry and point at John/Kama and say: 'Him! He's the one that hurt us, kick his ass.' " She giggled and covered her face with the blanket. "Is that bad?"

Celes giggled and pulled the blanket down. "No, want to know a secret? I think that too…" she said to her and blushed.

She giggled and hid her face again. She felt like a little girl or a blushing teenager that was spending time with her girlfriend and sharing secrets. She also felt at any moment Harry would pop up and tell them everything is fixed and its okay to come out from hiding.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman again. "Want to know why I was distracted? I can show you if you come with me to my work space." she said to her.

Harry popped his head in the room he gave a little smiled and walked in more fully. "Hey ladies." he said hands in his pockets, sheepish grin on his face.

"You punched him didnt you?" Celes asked taking in his body language.

"Maybe… it was more like a love tap… that made his nose bleed." he said with a shrug.

Roman giggled and hid her face again. She shook her head and looked at Harry. "Did he say he deserved it?"

"Uh, yeah… then he hit me back." Harry said stepping into the room further so the girls could see the shiner he was sporting.

Celes gave a little hiss and kissed Roman to reassure her and got out of the bed and walked up to Harry and turned his face and examined his eye. And noticed split lip too. "What the hell did you tussle on the ground?"

Harry nodded. "Right outside Molly and Arthur's kitchen door… we had a cheering section from the kids." he said.

When he said that Celes gave him a sharp look and narrowed her eyes. "Harry James Potter." she growled.

Roman got out the bed and walked over. Her hair cloaked her nude body and she looked up at him taking in the damages. She shook her head. "You got mama bear out." She whispered and shook her head again. "Who was cheering for who?" she asked and tried hard to ignore the sharp look Celes gave her.

"Miles and Danger were all about John the others were… well except Lark and Nick… were on my side. Uh Molly got a bit cross blasted us apart with a spell. When she was berating us Kama leaned over and asked if she was some kind of rage goddess." Harry snorted and winced.

Celes clucked her tongue. "Boys, they throw a few punches and bam they are best mates." she growled and started to heal him.

Roman giggled, "I would have loved to see Molly's face as she chewed him out." She shook her head and giggled again. "Come on, Celes is going to show me something. I'll heal you while she shows me."

Celes smiled and kissed Harry's half healed eyes. She stepped back and took in both herself and Roman only covered by their hair and thought about the island idea again and moaned. She waved a hand and they were both dressed the way they were before. She flinted off towards the door and turned to Harry and Roman. "Well come on, it's exciting!" she said and led the way to her work space across from the dance studio. She let them in and made them both sit on the bed. She smiled and held out her hands in front of the wall covered in parchment. "This is what distracted me!" she said happily.

Roman looked over the wall. "That is a _lot_ of notes." she told her as she waved a hand and a compact of ice appeared. "What are they of… well obviously it's about Draco but what do you got Cel-Bear?" she asked and started to heal Harry's eye. She pressed the ice compact to sooth the heat.

Celes grinned. "I figured out how to save him after we separate him from the Nogitsune! I had a vision! We were sitting around a bed… the five of us… and we were discussing something while Draco was sleeping… soul healing, we have to heal his soul because thats where the Nogitsune is attached to him. When we separate them we have to break some of Draco's soul. And the Nogitsune still has that link. So we have to sever that completely and then we have to heal him… you know like third year. And it won't work if its just me, it has to be all five of us. I modified the spell and potion I used third year." she pulled a few pieces of parchment down with little drawings of the the ingredients she would need for both and in the corner of one she had doodled a little nine tailed fox. She held it out to Roman. "See!"

"Well that makes sense." Roman said as she took the paper and read over it. If it takes the five of us to put up a shield then it should take the five of us to defeat and heal Draco." She said as she looked it over. I think we can do it." She looked it over again. "Now… the question is, how do we separate him and defeat him?"

Celes frowned a little. "We can't defeat him, but I'm still looking for that box that will trap him for eternity. I think we should separate Draco after the babies are born. We can heal him and separate him, and that separating him we can do that with the dream walking and getting to the part of the mind the Nogitsune is holding Draco hostage in. We can do that heal him and keep looking for ways to win." she said and pulled down a few more ideas. "I thought that we could do this. You and John can control the dream and bring Lee Harry and I into it and just… look for him until we find him. He'll put up defenses… oh and I read something about fears somewhere." she said as she handed Roman more of her notes.

Roman frowned as she looked at her notes. "I don't know if I like this whole fear thing." She told her. "This… is really dangerous." she bit her lower lips as she looked at it and started to think. "We will need to find a way to contact each other… or to know we are okay during the test." she said more to herself. "A key phrase or something."

Celes nodded. "Theres one more thing. We need an anchor, someone who has the ability to be tied to both the physical and metaphysical planes, we need a seer… we need Syble." she winced.

Harry straighten. "Oh no, no, no, no. That woman _still_ predicts my death whenever she sees me on the grounds and she doesn't even teach that class anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, Syble is still at Hogwarts? Why haven't I seen her? Oh, I need to make her some cookies." Roman said.

"Be nice, Ro. And yes, Harry we need her or we could get lost on the other side… John and Ro can get us in and help us stay in but getting out after its not a dream anymore and the actual other plane will require her. She was in the corner in my vision." she said softly.

Harry sighed. "Stupid Malfoy, this is like the burning Room of Requirement all over again. I have to turn my damn broom around and do something I'm not comfortable with to save his sorry ass." he growled.

Roman giggled and kissed him. "If you do this for Celes and I we will go to a deserted island and live off the land and have crazy jungle sex, and walk around naked or half naked, getting tanned, and wet in more than one way." she moaned against his cheek as she kissed him.

Celes felt heat pool between her legs as Roman spoke. "That we will do that." she said.

Harry moaned. "God yes." he said and looked at the two of them just picturing it. "Yes, I'll do it if you two do that." he said and growled and nipped at Roman's lips.

Celes giggled. "Alright well… I think parlay is over… back to our corners. I have to find Lee and show him todays chain." she said and kissed each of them. "No sex in my work space though please." she called as she strolled away towards the kitchen where she knew Lee would be.

Roman giggled and cupped Harry's face. "My poor baby. Did that mean ol' Kama/John hurt you?" She asked as she healed his lip and then pressed the ice compact to his lip.

Harry gave a sound like a moan and a whimper. "Yes, Mama Ro, he was so mean. All I did was break his nose a little, and gave him two black eyes… and cracked a rib." he pouted.

"He cracked my baby's ribs too?" she gasped. She slid her hands down to his side. "My poor baby." She connected with him and popped them down to her bath house. Waved her hand and and they were nood. "In the cold water so Mama Ro can heal the ribs."

Harry smiled at her. "You always know just what to do when I'm hurt." he said and painfully stripped and then lowered himself into the tub hissing the whole time at the coldness of the water.

"I know, I know." She told him as she got into the pool with him. She placed her hands onto his ribs and healed his ribs. "See the cold water soothes the heat, don't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes it does." he sighed. "How are you now?" he asked her running a thumb over her cheekbone the way he always did with her.

"I'm good." She told him. She kissed his cheek and then warmed the water so that she could swim around a little. "Celes and I made up. However, I _am_ going to use that gift she got me and chain her to me for a couple of days."

Harry chuckled. "Oh that sounds hot." he said to her with a moan. "I'm glad everything got fixed you scared the shit out of me this morning, Ro." he said to her softly.

Roman leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm really sorry. I was so upset last night with what Lee did that I went to bed in her and mine room. I woke up and I couldn't find her. There was nothing but a void. I could feel her or find her. It scared me, Harry. It truly scared me."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I know, I felt it. I don't usually feel you but I did this morning. I usually hear your panicked thoughts and know but this morning I felt you. My stomach dropped right down to my feet. Ku'uipo. Then when you said you couldn't feel Celes I thought the worst." he said to her and held her a little tighter. "Please don't scare me like that again. This morning you I felt like I was losing both of you for some reason."

Roman wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I love you. I do. But I don't know if I can make that promise." She told him honestly. "If I were to ever lose Celes… I honestly don't know if I would react the same or not."

Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Today, you acted like Celes did after she though you died." he said. "Thats why it scared me."

Roman felt her eyes tear up. "She was gone, Harry. I wouldn't have gone mad." She told him and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have gone mad, I would have… I think I would have killed. She holds me down. She anchors me. I need her to balance me out." She sniffed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Do you remember fifth year when we went to the ministry. Remember we were back to back and the DA was held captive by the Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded. "I remember every single detail of that night Roman, its one of the ones the is burned into my mind forever." he whispered.

"They hurt Celes. They hurt her and I killed the Death Eater that held her." she told him. "Then seventh year I killed Bellatrix. She hurt Celes fifth year and I finally got her seventh year. If I lose Celes, there is no stopping me. As much as I would like to say there will be, there isn't. It is why when we die, we die together… all of us. No one dies alone."

Harry nodded he rubbed her arms. "Okay, I get it." he said. "Shes not going to go anywhere though. Never. We wont let her." he said to Roman and pulled Roman to him and kissed her.

Roman kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." she said against his lips. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm really sorry." she told him and kissed him again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him to her. "Will you punish Lee for me." She whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I will do anything for you." he said to her as he ran his hands down and cupped her ass with a moan. He squeezed it and moaned again.

She gave a squeal and giggled. "He was mean to me, Koa. So mean. He seduced me into my bath house. "made it all pretty in her, sang to me, did oral and didn't let me come. He made feel all special and gooey, and warm, and… he bust my bubble." She pouted. "I mean it was so mean. He poked my bubble and when he went to pull back his finger from my bubble it burst."

"Well we are just going to have to do something about that mean ol' Buttercup, aren't we?" he said to her.

She nodded as she pouted still. "Very mean. Very, very, very mean. He tagged me too."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So that means you're it." he said pulling her a little closer.

She giggled and nodded, "I am." she said and rubbed her breast against his chest. "Would you like to be it?"

Harry moaned and pulled on her ass roughly and nodded. "Oh yes, very much. I have such plans for Celes." he growled.

Roman squealed and moaned. "What is your obsession with my ass?" she moaned again. She kissed down his and sucked on it, leaving little hickies.

"Its perfect, so incredible perfect. Its fits in my hands, and its…" he moaned and kissed her and then down her neck. "It looks amazing from behind, when you bend over…" he moaned again and lifted her a little and slowly slid into her as he kissed back up her neck and then sucked underneath her chin. He pumped into her a few times and moaned.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and then started to rock on him. She slid a hand down his chest to his nipples and pulled on his nipple rings. Then she used her thumb to massage it. She moaned again and kissed down his neck. "I like your hands and teeth on my ass." she moaned.

Harry growled and squeezed her ass again and helped her rock on him as he pumped into her. He nipped down her chin and then over to one of her shoulders and then bit the edge and moaned and kissed back to her neck and licked up it. He loved having Roman in the water, he actually loved having Roman anywhere he could get her. He loved how it was always either on the border of wild or full on wild hot monkey sex. He growled and nipped down her neck and left little hickies up and down it making her look like a leopard. He thrust a little harder and faster into her and helped her move faster as well.

Roman moaned louder and she held onto him. She rocked her hips against him and slid her hand up into his hair. She kissed him and nipped his lips. She snipped his jaw under his ear and then licked down his neck. She moaned again as she pulled onto his hair. She loved how wild he was. The fierceness of his love was like hers. "N-next time… car."

Harry chuckled and growled. "Yes, maybe on the way to the plantation. We can stop and give Celes and Lee a little show. Show them what it means to be a little wild and crazy." he said to her and growled again and nipped her lips and then kissed her plunging his tongue into her mouth and sucking on hers all the while keeping up the pace of their thrusts.

Her moans grew in higher. She knew she would enjoy that. She would enjoy that a lot." She rocked faster on on him and moaned until she was nearly screaming. She shook harder and dug her fingers into his back. She panted and slid a hand down to her clit. and rubbed it. She screamed again and shivered harder.

Harry growled as he felt the wildness enter them. He turned and pressed her back into the side of her bath and thrust harder and faster into her his growls mixing with her screams. He felt the area around them heat up and he leaned forward and kissed down her neck and bit into her shoulder and growled. He felt like he did the first time they were in Hawaii he wanted to leave his mark on her in everyway, hickies, bite marks, finger marks in her ass and hips. He growled and sucked his way down to her breasts and then tweaked one of her nipple rings and then pulled on it with a growl. He thrust a little harder and faster gripping her ass tighter.

Roman screamed louder as she tried to hang out. She scratched his back and felt herself orgasm hard. She pulled onto his hair and rode him faster and harder. The water around them sloshed around. His growls and her screams filled the room. Her legs shook as she felt her next orgsm fill her body. "Koa… Koa…" she moaned she kissed him hard and sucked on his tongue. She bit at his lips and chin. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and bit him hard. She felt his power frill the room around them and wrap around them like it did the first time they were in Hawaii. She clung to him and continue to scream.

Harry growled, when Roman had orgasmed he'd felt his creep up his spine and now that she was tightening ready again he knew his was going to come. He wanted to hold out just a little longer. He leaned forward and ran kisses down her neck and gave little sucks leaving more marks and then he couldn't hold it anymore. Her body was beckoning him to release himself into her. He growled. "Ku'uipo… now… dear God Now!" he bellowed as he found his release he leaned down and bit into her shoulder hard.

Roman screamed as she threw her head back and held him tightly. She shook and shivered in his arms. She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt a blanket of tinglings fall over her body. She moaned and rubbed Harry's back. She felt so content in that moment. So nicely soar, light, and free. She moaned again.

Harry panted and held onto Roman tightly he was resting his head against her shoulder as he caught his breath. Once he did he looked at her. "You okay?" he asked her still taking deep breaths.

She moaned again and nodded. "I'm good." she whispered. "I'm really good." She caresses her fingers up and down his back. She gave a shiver and sighed again.

Harry smiled and rubbed her back and then looked her over. She was covered in hickies and had two bite marks, one on each shoulder. "Well you look like a leopard." he chuckled.

"I do?" she asked as he looked down at herself. She giggled and lifted her chin, "Under my chin?"

Harry chuckled. "Yep, I think I have marked you everywhere. There no room for anyone elses marks." he growled and kissed her. "I guess until they are healed, you're mine." he chuckled.

Roman giggled, "I've been marked and claimed." she giggled again. "I wonder if Celes will heal some spots to add her marks."

"I dont know. Probably." he said. "I can heal a little but I can't make them go away completely like Cel can." he kissed her bite marks gently and pulled back and looked at her. "I'm it now yeah?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yes, you are." She giggled again and squeezed him and rained kisses all over his face. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I feel so gooey inside and warm. Celes made me feel like that earlier too." She gave a little squeal and kissed him again. "What are you people doing to me?"

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "We," he kissed her again. "Are," he kissed her again. "Loving you." he said and kissed her three more times.

She giggled and kissed him again. She smiled down at him. "I love you too!" She gave another little squeal and kissed him again. She pushed away from the wall and swam lazily away. She picked up some of the flower petals and placed them on her head as she brushed on against her cheeks and lips.

Harry watched her from his place in the bath. "You are just so beautiful, Ku'uipo. I could just watch you and Celes move all day." he sighed and sank down in the water to his neck and shut his eyes. "This place is great." he said to her.

She dipped under the water and came back a little away. She swam back to him and brushed the flower petal against his lips. I like it. "Oh, open the windows. You can see out to the beach and ocean. She told him and pulled him to the other side of the pool.

Harry obliged her and waved a hand and opened the windows and they sat on the other side of the pool looking out over the beach together.

Celes gave a tiny giggled as she skipped along the hallway in the house. She had basically been teasing Lee since she stepped into the kitchen about the chain of the day. He hadn't seen them yet because they were concealed by her skirt. She had managed to get him to chase her and now she led him in little circles around the house apparating when he got too close. She was enjoying the game but knew she'd have to let him catch her soon. She skidded to a stop and looked around and headed towards the dance studio.

Lee growled as he finally sat down in the livingroom. He reached out and followed Celes with his magic. Once she was stationary He popped to where she was and wrapped his arms around him. "Got ya!" he growled from behind her.

Celes shivered and pressed her back side into his front. "It appears as though you have, now you got me what are you going to do with me?" she asked him.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." he told her as he kissed down her neck and slid his hands to cup her breast. He moaned and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. "You women are so intoxicating. I want both of you _all_ the time. Breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Celes moaned and arched her back and pushed her breasts more into his hands. "I can do that… Right now I feel like I need to have sex…" she moaned and spread her legs a little. "All the time." she said and popped them to their room. She backed them to sit down on the bed her on his lap and with a moan she started to slowly pull up her skirt.

Lee moaned and worked open his pants. He lifted her up and slid into her. He moaned loudly as he continued to play with her breast. "Ride, woman!" he growled and pulled on her nipple rings and massaged them.

Celes moaned and started to move up and down on him slowly. "I'll do whatever you want." she moaned as she rode him. She curled her fingers into the fabric of her skirt and closed her eyes letting her head drop back giving little moans every time she came down and wrapped her core completely around him.

Lee moaned against her neck as he slid his hands up her shirt and came in contact wit her flesh. He moaned again and rolled her nipples a little. "Evil woman, you teased me and made me chase you around the house." He moaned again.

Celes moaned and smiled. "Y-you liked it. Chas-chasing is half the f-fun, Mr. Jordan." she moaned out and continued to move on him her thighs quivered and she felt some of her juices leak out of her.

He moaned again, "Faster." he told her. He wanted her to do all the work. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from moving. The only thing he did was play with her breast. He loved Ro's breast but he enjoyed playing with Celes' she reacted so easily to him playing with them. And even better now that her nipples were pierced. He moaned again and sucked on her neck.

Celes started to move faster on him grinding a little when she came down on him. "W-whatever you w-want, Lee." she moaned her body was already tightening, Lee had always been so good at getting her off by just playing with her breasts. She moaned louder and arched her back a little more pressing her breasts closer. She shivered and her body tightened even more, suddenly she orgasmed. She moaned loudly and continued to move on him at the faster speed as she felt herself grow even more aroused.

Lee moaned as he felt her tightness and then her orgasm. He slid a hand done under her skirt and press her clit. He thrust into her and moaned. He pumped hard and fast into her as he rubbed her clit. He played with her nipple and moaned louder. "God…" he growled at her.

Celes gave little screams and moved faster and pressed harder on him. Her whole body shook. She would probably come again if he kept this up, she screamed out a moan and spread her legs wider and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. "Please… please… k-keep… oh God… L-lee please… m-make me come… again I'll do a-anything you say." she moaned.

Lee growled as he picked her up and laid her down, he settled between her legs and thrust into her. He moaned and then grunted with each thrust. He kissed down her neck and bit the base of them. He moaned loudly and then played with her clit again.

Celes arched her back and rolled her entire body and then back onto her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. She rolled her body again as she started to scream out her moans. She felt more juices leak out of her and screamed a little louder. Her next orgasm was there, she wanted to release it but she wanted Lee to tell her when she could and screamed again and rolled her body once again.

Lee grunted as he pumped faster. He moaned and then felt his orgasm. He shook and looked down at Celes. "God…" He moaned. "You dirty girl… come for me." He growled. "Now!"

Celes screamed and arched her back as her body tightened in her orgasm. She screamed again when her juices gushed out and she shivered and shook. "Whatever… you… c-command." she stuttered and moaned as her body tightened again.

Lee roared out his orgasm. he shook and held his body over hers and moaned. He panted and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of what his body was going though. He looked down at her and moaned again. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. "That's right. Whatever _I_ command." He told her. He moaned and kissed her again. He laid down beside her and held her. "Minx!"

Celes smiled as she jerked. "I was… being submissive…" she moaned. "I like when you command me about." she said and kissed him with a little moan and pulled back. "Wanna see now?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "Show me your chains." he told her as he fixed his shorts and watched her.

Celes giggled and sat up a little and drew attention to her ankles. She wiggled her toes and then with a wave of her hand the chains wrapped around her calves wrapped around each other and bound her feet together with a loose chain braid. She giggled. "See pretty shackles that look like unassuming anklets. They'd be such a pretty gift for Ro, and such a dirty little secret." she shivered.

Lee moaned, "Are you giving them to her for me?" he asked her. As he looked at them and allowed his mind to think of ways he could shackle Ro and have her. He loved tying her down and taking her. It was one of his favorite ways to have her and she enjoyed it too.

Celes giggled as she waved her hand and they untwisted from each other and replaced them selves around her ankle and up her calves. She reached down and started to remove them. "Only if you remember who gave them to you. These ones took a lot of thought, I had the jeweler make them for me and I had to come up with a spell that made them do that. I have my Ro like moment, I tend to get creative when I want to be kinky." she held them out to him. "And I want to know how she reacted to them… for research into another type I'm working on." she winked at him.

Lee moaned as he took the chain and looked at it. His mind started turning with another chain to put on Roman. He loved binding her with the jewelry. It made her look more sexy and it also too the heat out of her temper and put it in other places. He looked at Celes and looked her up and down. He would have to make one for her too. "I'm going to make sure to enjoy it and let you know." He told her as he sat up. "I think she will enjoy it too. I noticed that her favorite heels she likes to wear cuff around her ankles in some way." he smiled.

Celes eyes widened. "Oh! Thats good! Shoes that are both sexy and used for sex games… oh I like that a lot…" she gave a little moan. "The other ones I'm working on bind your wrists together, I want them comfy though first before I give them to you." she said and kissed him. "Oh and the one I gave you yesterday, theres a matching flower to it in the tree house. The one on the chain locks into that one, you make the word that makes it come off and on but it prevents appration and it will bind Roman or myself to anywhere you want us to be. You just need both pieces… and us." she winked.

Lee moaned. "I love when we are on a team and we can do things to Roman. And you put yourself in this too." He kissed her. "I love that a lot." he kissed her again. "We should bind Roman together one of these days and just feast on her.

Celes nodded with a moan. "I have such a wonderful outfit for such activities." she shivered. "I love that you love that I love this. I like it, a lot. I like creating fun sexy cleaver chains for you to play with, with Roman and myself… I love when you dominate us." she shivered. "Its so hot."

He moaned again. "Do you think she will allow us to sell our creations in her little sex store in the basement of Rolesque?" he asked her. "I think other wizards would enjoy such things."

"Mmm we will have to put a pitch together when we tie her down. Only use our creations on her. Make her see how amazing they are so she wants to share them… let her see how they are used by using them on her and then letting her watch you use them on me…" she moaned.

Lee shivered and moaned. He kissed her again, "Oh, I will. I can' do all that." He smiled and looked at the chain he was holding. "I got her an anklet but not like this. I think I'll save this on a special occasion… maybe Christmas, New Year, or Valentine's Day… maybe not Valentine's day just yet. New Year will work. SOmething new." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I love it, you know what? I think this is amazing. This you and me the chains things started as a tease but I really love plotting different kinds with you sharing what I can come up with and seeing yours…" she said and kissed him her mind going around and around with the ideas.

"I have an idea for one." he told her. "I want one that connects to all your piercings but cuffs around your wrists and goes down your body to your ankles. A fool body chain." he moaned. "Can't you see that on Ro or yourself?"

Celes moaned and closed her eyes. "You are going to _love_ your birthday present, Lee… what I've got in store for you…" she moaned. "Your birthday can so get here now. Although until then you can try out chains on me. I think the testing process will be the funnest part of creating these things together." she said pressing her legs together.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "You horny woman. You're ready to go again, aren't you?" He moaned as he slid a hand up her thigh. He slid his fingers into her core when she opened her legs for him.

Celes leaned back on her hands and rolled her hips and shivered. "All t-this talk a-bout chains…. sexy thing t-to do to Roman…" she moaned and rolled her hips again. "T-to me… so so hot L-lee… so hot…" she moaned and dropped her head back and shut her eyes.

He moaned as he pumooed his fingers into her fast. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and no as he watched her roll her hips. "It is hot." He told her. "God you are so hot too."

Celes smiled and kept her eyes shut and started to give little moans. She broght her feet up to the edge of the bed and bent her knees and pushed her feet into the bed so that her hips lifted up off the bed every time she rolled them. She moaned louder as she felt her juices leak out again. She was so hot, all the time. She bit her lip and continued to roll her hips faster.

Lee moaned and pumped his fingers fasrwr into her. "Look at you. So dirty. You like this dont you? You like when I do these dirty things to you. Its you wetter, doesn't it? It makes you wild and read to come." He growled against her ear. "My fingers are soaked with your juices." He moaned. "Lets see if we can get those juices to gush out, shall we?" He chanded the angle of his fingers and slid them in to hit her g spot.

Celes' eyes flew open and she gave a tiny scream and shivered violently when he touched her g spot the first time. She pressed her feet harder into the bed as his fingers continued to collide with her g spot. "O...Oh God… L-lee…" she curled her fingers into the sheets and started to give little growling screams as her body tightened and she felt the pressure and her orgasm demanding release.

Lee chuckled and kissed down her neck. "You're ready, arent you? I feel you tightening around my fingers." He mianed as he pumped them faster. He enjoyed doing this to her. She reacted so well. Are you ready to come? Tell me how much you want to come?"

"I w-want to come… so b-bad, please… please l-let me come Lee." she moaned and pressed herself harder agaisnt his hand everytime she rolled her hips.

"As you wish." He told her and kissed her neck.

Celes let out a scream and rolled back on her head as her body released its orgams and her juices. He legs quaked and shook. Her whole body jerked and shook hard and she kept moaning as she rode out the orgasm, she shook her head and moaned the whole time her eyes shut tightly.

Lee moaned and kissed up and diwn her neck. "Beautifl." He told her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her until she settled down a little.

Celes blew out a deep breath and smiled blissfully. "Best… God… that was so good." she moaned. She kissed his chin. "I'm hungry." she said to him. "Is it food time yet?" she asked.

Lee laughed and kissed her. "Yes its Lunch time. Lets go fine our other halves and feed them too." He smacked her ass and then got up out of the bed.

Celes giggled and followed him out of their room.

After a very entertaining lunch of teasing one another Harry picked up Celes with a growl and whisked her out of the kitchen. He carried her into their room he put her down on the bed and looked at her. He waved his hand and she was tied up. He gave a little smile as he looked at her. He had only ever tied up her hands to the head board and that had been intense, and at the time almost too intense for Celes. He moaned and crawled onto the bed over top of her and ran a hand down the side of her body.

Celes looked up at Harry, the way he was acting was turning her on. She knew he was up to something, although her brain was starting to shut down. She gave a little moan and looked at her wrists and ankles. She shook her head and smiled at him. "I know what you are up to, Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled. "I never attempted to mask it from you, Celes." he said to her and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around tasting her. He moaned and then kissed down her neck and moaned as he nipped at the bottom of it. He moaned again and then looked up at her.

Celes looked down at him and shook her head. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked him coyly.

Harry waved his hand and silenced her. With another wave her clothes were gone. He moaned and took her in. This was not going to be easy on him. He continued to kissed down her body not removing a stitch of clothing. He knew how much she liked to have flesh on flesh. The little things. He chuckled and continued to kiss down over her belly and he kissed the spot Venelope kicked him and she stopped and then kissed down across her pelvic bone. He chuckled when she rolled her hips. He kissed down further to her core and pulled on her piercing with his teeth. He listened to her moan and felt her roll back on her head. He did it again and then flicked his tongue over her clit and felt her shiver and moaned when he saw her juices already start to drip out of her. He bit the inside of his mouth and took a few deep breaths trying to resist the urge to just have his way with her.

Celes looked down at him and smiled a little as she saw him struggling to keep his cool. She rolled her hips to entice him trying to turn the game on him as much as being tied up allowed for. She moaned in the connection when she felt his tongue enter her core. She rolled on her head and looked down at him again. " _Don't I just look so hot? My juices leaking out all over you. Dont you just want to be inside of me? Finding your release...com…"_ she was cut off by Harry who started singing a very loud very annoying song.

Harry continued the loud song in the connection to drown out the words she was trying to say and worked more diligently to get her to the edge of her orgasm. He dipped his tongue into her core again and then teased her a little and brought his finger up and alternated between playing with her clit and playing with her piercing. She was going to be murderous when he did what he did next. He listened and felt her waiting until she found her edge and then suddenly and with little warning he stopped. He kissed her thighs and looked up at her. "Tag you're it." he said watching her silently scream. He strolled out of their room without untying her or unsilencing her. He walked back down into the kitchen and sat down on the stool as if nothing had happened and looked around at Roman and Lee. "So what are we talking about?"

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LET ME OUT OF THESE BINDS NOW!_ " Celes screamed at him through the group connection.

Roman giggled, "Uh, we were talking about how Lee owes me for what he did. I want the _whole_ 10 yards."

"You mean 9 yards." Lee corrected.

"No, I mean the whole 10 yards. I want that extra yard." She glared at him.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay."

" _And_ it better not be a tag. If its a tag…" she growled. " _Pain_. Lots and lots and lots of pain!"

Lee sighed, "Okay. Not a tag… speaking of," he looked at Harry. "What did you do to my team mate?"

"Oh? She's upstairs." Harry shrugged and looked at Roman. "So you going to make him go through all romanic hoops. I like that. Good way to make it up if you ask me." he shrugged.

" _Okay, seriously, not funny anymore. Let me out!"_ Celes growled to Harry.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand and heard a loud pounding as Celes came running down into the kitchen.

Celes socked him in the shoulder and snapped something silently at him and then socked him again and then pouted and walked over and stood slightly behind Lee glaring at Harry.

Roman covered her mouth so she wouldn't see her smiling. It was payback for when she silenced her when she was tagging Lee. "Yes, I'm going to make him jump through the romantic hoops. The _whole_ 10 yards."

Lee gave a frown and looked down at Celes. "What happened, Smiles?" He asked her as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm.

Celes pouted up at him and opened her mouth to talk and then gave a silent sigh. " _He was so mean, he tied me to the bed and then he did all kinds of yummy delicious dirty things to me. And he silenced me, and he sang a really annoying song in the connection so I couldn't fight back. Wrong… so wrong! And then he left me tied up! He just left me there!"_ she said outraged and shot an angry glare at Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Good for you, Ro." he said and kissed her as he watched Celes shouting and shooting him angry glares.

"That's okay, we will get him back." Lee soothed. "Its a game of tag, we will get them back." he kissed the top of her head.

Roman shook her head. "I want a snack." She told Lee. "Something good… cheese, avocado and… tomatoes."

"Something cheesy eh. How about I make a grilled cheese sandwich?" Lee told her. He looked down at Celes. "What about you?"

Celes nodded. " _That sounds yummy!"_ she said and kissed his chin. " _Want help?"_

Harry smiled. "That sounds really good, maybe I'll have one too."

Celes shook her head. " _No, you can't have any."_ she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You can have some of mine." Roman told him.

"Get the panini press out." Lee told Celes.

Celes did as he told her and bounced around to a song in her head. Despite the slight annoyance towards Harry all in all she was in a better mood than this morning. She loved her husbands and wife for making her feel better. She hummed in her head and brought the panini press over and set it up for Lee.

Harry watched Celes and then looked at Roman. "Thank you, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her again.

Roman smiled at kissed his cheek. "Hey, Cel-Bear, I got you something." She sang. "Something you'll be _really_ excited about."

Celes narrowed her eyes at Roman. " _Okay…"_ she said softly in the connection.

"What's up with that narrowing of the eyes? I'm not trying to trick you or anything… not yet anyways."

Celes sighed silently. " _What is it?"_ she asked as she took it upon herself to slice tomatoes.

"I installed your pantry of awesome."

Celes' eyes widened and she jumped up and down after she set the knife down. " _Oh my God! Show me, show me, show me!"_ she sent excitedly.

Roman hopped off her stool and walked over to the pantry. She opened the door and stepped in. It was a warehouse of all non perishable goods. "You can walk through and find what you want or just like the refrigerator you can think of what you want and it will appear for you." she told her.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman and rained kisses all over her face. " _Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh if I had my voice I'd be squealing."_ she looked around and jumped again. " _Oh I have to explore this after our snack! Best wife ever! Genius, sexy mad genius of a wife!"_ she said kissing her with every word.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. "You are welcome." she kissed her again. "Now you can make Harry and sandwich too." She kissed her and went back to sitting next to Harry and smiled.

Celes frowned and walked back over to the tomatoes. " _Only if he gives me my voice back."_ she said as she cut the tomatoes.

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "I can live without." he said.

Celes gave a silent sigh and shook her head.

Roman clicked her tongue. "You are being bad. Cel-Bear. You made me silent for the rest of the day and into the morning."

Celes looked up at her. " _My words are my best…"_ she trailed off and her eyes widened and she picked up a slice of tomato and threw it at Harry hitting him smack in the face.

"Oy! What was that for?" he exclaimed knowing very well what it was for.

" _You took my best weapon away, you….you ass monkey!"_ she sent him.

Harry chuckled and sat back. "And _now_ you are so, so it!" he laughed.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "You are so silly. Cel-Bear, if one weapon is taken away you reassess and use other weapons."

Harry looked at Roman. "Hey, you can't help her. We are on a team not you and Celes." he said poking her nose.

Roman wrinkled her nose and wrapped an arm around him. "Its a life lesson." she kissed his cheek. "You shouldn't depend on one weapon, you should be well rounded. Don't you agree?" she asked him and kissed him again.

Celes gave a silent giggle. " _I said best, not only."_ she clarified and started to hum to all of them in the connection.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Well in that case I guess I will keep my mouth shut." Roman giggled and nuzzled Harry's neck. She giggled again and kissed him.

Lee chuckled and assembled a few sandwiches and then placed it into the press. "So, how about tomorrow we go to the plantation for some fun?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman on the neck and noded. "We could use some fun outside of the house for a bit. Lets do it." he said.

Celes nodded as she munched on a tomato and rubbed her belly. " _That sounds fun to me!"_

"Oh, yay!" Roman said. She giggled again and looked at everyone. She felt so loved. They were all doing something but she just felt so loved and it made her giggly, warm, and gooey. She squealed and rain kisses all over Harry. "I love you guys!"

Harry chuckled and kissed her back stopping her face with his hands. "I love you too."

Celes smiled at them and leaned her head on Lee's bicep. " _I love you the most."_ she sent Roman privately.

Roman smiled and kissed Harry again. She sat back down and smiled brightly at Celes. " _I love you more._ " she sang back to Celes privately.

Celes grinned bigger. " _I love you a thousand years and more!"_ she sent back.

Roman kicked her feet and rested her chin in her hand. " _I love you for a million years more._ " she giggled.

Harry looked between the two of them and shook his head. "What are you two doing?" he asked them.

" _None of your beeswax, Potter man go back to what you were doing."_ Celes said sweetly in the group connection. " _I love you for to infinity and beyond. To quote a cheesy disney line."_ she sent to Roman and winked at her.

Roman laughed out loud. " _Horny ghost to the end of time._ " She giggled and leaned her head against Harry. "I'm telling her how horny of ghost I'm going to be."

Lee laughed, "Horny ghosts, eh?" He pulled out the sandwich and placed it on the plate and cut it in half. He placed it in front of Roman. He made another one sandwich and placed it into the press.

Celes smiled. " _Oh yes, and apparently we are going to see if you boys can grow an extra penis."_ she giggled and blushed a little.

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Roman. "What?"

Roman giggled and covered her face as her face grew hot with her blush.

Lee chuckled as he turned and looked at Roman and Celes. "Two penises, eh? What would we need two for?"

Roman started to giggle uncontrollably as she grew even more hot.

Celes shook with her giggles and looked up at Lee as she felt the blush go down her neck and into her ears. " _Have us both at the same time."_ she sent him.

Harry bust out laughing and looked at Roman and hugged her. "You… thats just…"

Celes smiled. " _Interesting and hot are the words you are looking for."_ she supplied.

Lee chuckled, "At the same time? I actually like that idea." he smiled.

Roman giggled and looked up at them. She covered her face again. "Oh, God."

Celes watched her and shook her head and randomly and out of nowhere a thought struck her. She summoned her notebook and flipped it open and added the note about a chain that made you do anything sexually that the person who charmed it said. She smiled and looked up again. " _It has potential, two penises… two ladies…. oh two orgasms."_ she said and pushed the notebook over to Lee and pointed for him to see her note.

Harry chuckled. "More like three orgasm, our two and your one… well more than that given how wild you two get these days."

Lee looked down at the note and nodded.

Roman giggled and fanned her face. "Yeah, well, that was a thought." She gave harry her other half of her sandwich and ate the other one, still red faced.

Celes gave a silent giggled and shut the notebook and sent it back to where it came from. She gave a silent sigh. " _So who wants to sleep with me tonight?"_ she asked them.

Harry ate the half of sandwich Roman gave him and grinned at Celes. "Not me, but only because you'll try to jump me in my sleep." he said to her.

Roman laughed. "You don't want her to jump you? Its fun when she jumps… Oh, can i watch? She watched me and Lee… then again lee was the one that invited her to watch. Oh forget it. I'm still upset with you two on that!" she told him.

Lee chuckled and kissed Roman. "You enjoyed it." he told her and cut the sandwich in half and gave Celes half the sandwich as he ate the other one.

Celes smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. " _We could sleep in the group room. Then I can have my pick."_ she said looking heatedly at all of them.

Harry chuckled. "If we do that I'm sleeping on the outside." he said with a smile. "If you sleep next to Roman you're more likely to go for her then we get a show!"

"Hey!" Roman protested! "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Its fun nonsense. Nonsense that looks sexy and hot and just arousing." Lee told her and kissed her with every word.

Celes giggled silently. " _Maybe I can use a toy I've been wanting to try."_ she sent them all wiggling her eyebrows. She sent them all a moan as her body started to heat.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Toy? What kind of toy?"

" _Well its purple, and shiny…"_ she teased.

Roman shivered and pressed her legs together. "You are going to allow her to do this to me?" She asked Harry as she hit his arm.

Harry smiled at her. "But its a purple shiny toy, don't you want to know?" he asked her with a little whine in his voice.

"Yeah but she's it." Roman whined back.

Celes gave a silent giggle as she watched them. " _You two are so cute."_ she looked up at Lee. " _Arent they just adorable?"_ she asked him.

"Yes, they are very adorable." Lee smiled as he watched them both.

Harry tugged on Roman's shirt. "But Roman…" he whined at her and smiled at her and kissed her.

" _Worry not, Roman what I have in store for you does not include the purple shiny toy that makes a humming noise."_ Celes said sending them a giggle.

Lee moaned, "I may have a shiny purple toy that hums." he teased. "I would enjoy seeing her reacted to the humming coming from the inside of her core. "What about you, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes… I would." he moaned.

Roman gave a whimper as she pressed her legs together and felt heat pool between them. "How did I become the test bunny in this?" she whimpered again as she looked at all of them.

Celes bust out in a silent laugh and leaned over the island as she laughed at how very funny that was. " _Put that right against her g spot, get her screaming and begging for it…"_ Celes sent a moan to them and pressed her legs tightly together as heat started to pool there and she looked at Roman like she was food.

Harry moaned. "Stop!" he said to Celes running his hands down the sides of Roman's body.

Roman shivered harder and pressed her legs tighter. "N-not fair." She moaned then whimpered. She felt her nipples harder. "Oh… G-God."

Lee chuckled, "Yes it would be. Come on, lets take our bunny and start testing things out."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. " _Oh yes!"_ she said and got off her stool and felt some of her juices leak down her leg and gave a silent moan. She was extremely aroused. She shivered.

Harry growled and pulled Roman to him and kissed. She was just so...hot. He held her close and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she sucked on his tongue and then rubbed her own tongue against his. She shivered and felt more of her juices pool between her legs.

Celes gave a silent moan as she watched them. She watched as they forgot themselves and Harry pulled her up onto his lap and moaned and kissed Roman down the neck. " _Group room…"_ she sent Lee.

Lee nodded as he moaned. He walked around to Harry and Ro, "Come on, you two." We want to play with the Ro too." He kissed the back of her neck and gave a little tug on Roman.

Roman whimpered as she wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled back a little. "Harry…" She moaned.

Harry moaned and looked at her and then looked at Lee and Celes. He smiled a little and popped out and into the group room and laid Roman down on the bed and started to kiss up her leg.

Celes looked at Lee and pouted just a little. She reached out in the connection she had to Roman and then held out her hand and summoned her toy and then went and ran a hand down over his ass and squeezed it as she apparated them to the group room.

Lee chuckled as they popped into the room. He leaned down and kissed Celes. "Get the test started." he told her as he pulled off his own shirt.

Celes gave a silent giggle and used her magic to pull Harry away from Roman. She shimmied out of her skirt and pulled off her t-shirt. She waved her hand and Roman was gloriously naked. She gave a silent squeal and pulled her hair back into a ponytail giving Lee a little smile as she did and then crawled up on the bed between Roman legs and turned on the little shiny vibrator and looked up at Roman. She smiled and then pressed it to Roman's piercing barely touching it and watched her reaction as if she were a scientist.

Roman moaned as she arched her body and rolled her hips high. She shook and tried to pulled back. She gave a squeal and shook hard. "W-what's t-that?" She stuttered and sat up.

Celes held up the tiny vibrator. " _Let me try it on you, and I'll give you a present. Promise."_ she said to her.

Harry moaned. "If you don't keep going I'm going to keep going for you." he growled at Celes.

Lee moaned as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Shall I tie her down?" he asked as he ran a finger down her neck. "She will stay in place until we are done."

Celes nodded and summoned a box and handed it to Roman. She opened it for her to reveal two white gold bangles with little purple butterflies etched into them. " _These are for you, I saw them and had to get them for you. But you can't have them unless you agree to be a good girl and let us test this out on you and let us tie you down."_ she said to her.

Roman whimpered and moaned as she looked at the bangles. "You don't play fair." She whimpered and shivered. Her body shook with the remembrance of how it felt and she shivered again, feeling her juices leak. "Okay." She whispered.

Lee didn't wait for an objection. He laid Roman down and tied her hands above her head. He then took one of her legs and tied it down to one corner of the bed and the other to the other corner of the bed. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her ankle. "This is going to be hot."

Celes gave Lee the box and gave him a smile meant only for him. She turned back to Roman and moaned. She looked over at Harry and pointed to the right side of Roman's head so that he sat down there. She looked over at Lee who had put away the box and then pointed to the left side of Roman's head. She waited for him to get into place and she gave another silent moan and turned the vibrator back on and settled herself in a sitting position between Roman's spread legs and touched the vibrator to her clit. It was on a slow speed right now. She watched Roman react.

Roman moaned as she rolled her head back. She rolled her hips as best as she could and felt her body jerk a little. Her moans grew in pitch and she arched her back a little.

Celes smiled satisfied with the reaction she moved onto alternating teasing her piercing with it and her clit. She gave a silent moan when she saw Roman's juices leaking out and couldn't resist she leaned down and licked them up and continued what she was doing with the vibrator listening to Roman reacting so she knew when to stop and move on.

Roman squealed as she felt her thighs quack and whimpered as she pulled on her bindings. She rolled her hips faster and felt more of her juices leak. "Celes…" She squealed.

Celes stopped the vibrator and licked up all of Roman's juices delighting in her taste. She smiled up at Roman when she whimpered. She replaced the vibrator and then trailed it down and entered Roman's core with it while she turned it on a higher speed. She pressed it up and held it in place on Roman's g spot and then used the finger of her other hand to rub Roman's clit in slow circles giving a silent moan as she felt Roman's juices cover her hand holding the vibrator in place. She felt her own juices leak out and wished for someone to touch her but at the same time was grateful no one was at the moment.

Roman screamed as she felt her orgasm hit her and then a second. Her body shook hard, her juices continuously flooded out of her, her body tightened harder and she arched her back as a third orgasm hit her again. She continued to scream and shake. She tried hard to pull away from Celes but the way Lee had tied her down, there was no getting away.

Celes gave a silent giggle and bit the inside of her mouth as she came herself when Roman did the second time. She shook a little removed the vibrator and then continued stimulation to keep Roman hot. She looked up at her for a minute then with a little smile she put the vibrator back on Roman's clit in place of her fingers and pressed it hard and turned the vibrator on top speed and watched as Roman's entire body bowed. She gave a silent moan as an idea struck her and she looked up at a very aroused looking Lee. " _A belly chain the attaches to the clit piercing and when you know the right charm it vibrates."_ she sent him as she watched Roman orgasm again and leaned down to suck up all her juices.

Lee moaned, " _Yes, that would be really nice. I love that idea."_ he sent her. He moaned again as he watched Roman. He was so aroused and he wanted so badly to have a turn to pound into Roman then watch Harry pound into her and watch Celes take her. Then he wanted to touch Celes and make her feel good.

Harry moaned as he watched Celes get Roman off. He was so aroused he kept trailed his hand closer to Roman wanting to touch her so badly. He wanted to give Celes her voice so he could hear her moan when she did, but that would have to wait.

Celes gave another silent moan and stood on her knees and looked down at Roman. She looked at both the boys and smiled a little. There was more thing she wanted to try and then they could have Roman. She crawled up on top of Roman and straddled her core. Celes moaned and looked down at Roman painting and giving little screams and placed the vibrator between them so that it was in contact with both of their clits Celes gave a silent moan and dropped her head back and rolled her hips.

Roman panted and moaned as she rolled her hips and jerked. She rolled her head back and screamed again as she felt her thighs quivered and she felt her next orgasm hit her. She wanted to say something but all that came out were her screams. She pulled again on her binds. Now that Celes was on top of her she wanted to touch her. She screamed again and felt her orgasm hit her again.

Celes gave silent moans as she ground down on the vibrator and Roman. She had orgasmed each time Roman had and they were working up to a third. Her body glistened with sweat and her breasts heaved and when they finally came the third time Celes felt herself fall forward against her will. Her body shook the whole way.

Lee moaned and then held Celes up. "Would you like me to hold you up or are you tapping out until we have out turn and then you will have her again without the vibrater?"

" _Your turn, Chocolate Bear, just pick me up and put me where you want me. Take command."_ she sent him and smiled at Harry when he gave an indignant sound. " _You after Lee, promise."_ she sent him.

"Why does Lee get to go first?" Harry asked.

" _Because hes my team mate, you silenced me, and age before beauty."_ she sang the last part.

Harry growled. "Fine." he mumbled and looked down at Roman. He actually forgot most of the time these days that Lee was older than all of them.

Lee chuckled, "Sit you the chair where you watched me take Ro the first time." he told her as he worked open his pants. He tossed the vibreater aside and settled between Roman's legs. He moaned as he looked down at her body quacking, and jerking. he lsid into her core and moaned as it gripped him and pulsed around him. "Oh, you are so hot and tight." he growled. He moaned and pumped into her.

Roman arched her back and rolled her hips. She panted and moaned loudly as she tried to rolled her hips to keep up with his thrust. She rolled onto her head and shivered. "Lee… Lee… God!" She moaned and screamed. She felt her next orgasm fill her body. She felt like an never ending nerve of pleasure. She enjoyed it and was going crazy with it at the same time.

He growled as he pumped faster int Roman's core and moaned as he felt her tighten more onto him. he pressed his thumb to her cilit but didn't play with her. It was so hot how everything was playing out. He pump harder and faster until he felt his own orgasm fill his body. He growled and then rubbed fiercely at her clit. he heard her scream again and then it cut out. He felt her core clamp onto him and milk him as he orgasmed in her. He shook and moaned. he panted and crawled away. "God, that was…" he moaned and then slowly stood up, not trusting his legs just yet.

Celes gave a tiny smile as she watched Lee. She loved when she started stuff like this. " _Go on Harry."_ she said to him and resisted the urge to reach out to Lee and make him sit with her.

Harry moaned. He settled himself between Roman's legs and brushed some of her hair back. He slowly entered her and moaned as he felt her still contracting in what seemed to almost be a constant orgasm. He pumped into her fast and hard and looked down at her with a loud moan.

Roman's gave silent screams as she again tried to keep up. She rolled back onto her head and felt excitement bloom and explode into her stomach and breasts. She shivered and shook and arched her back. She pulled onto her bindings and felt more of her juices leak from her. She shook her head and screamed again.

Harry growled and pumped faster and harder into Roman reaching down and rubbing her clit with his thumb and fierce little circles. He moaned and growled as he felt her tightening on him again and knew he wasn't going to make it for very long and sure enough he felt his orgasm coming into his body at top speed. He had, had to wait to have his turn and had been nearly ready by the time he got to have Roman he leaned down and bit her bottom lip with a growled and pumped a little harder into her.

Roman screamed silently as he curled her fingers around the bindings. She bowed her body as her orgasm hit her hard and she felt her juices flood out of her and clamp down tightly onto Harry. Her thighs quivered again.

Harry growled loudly as he came and pumped into her with a few more growling pumps and fell off to the side of Roman feeling his body shake with the orgam and fatigue. He closed his eyes and growled again. "Hell…" he moaned.

Celes watched Harry and Roman getting hotter with each little move. She looked at Lee heatedly who now sat at the end of the bed. She stood slowly and walked over and started to untie Roman. When she finished she grabbed the box with the bangles in it and put one on each of her wrists and healed them as she did. " _I want to dress you tomorrow for the trip if thats okay?"_ she sent to Roman stroking back her hair.

Roman's body jerked hard. She felt Celes place something on her but she was too tired and too out of it to pay attention to anything. She heard Celes ask or say something. She curled up onto her side. She whimpered and moaned as she shook again. She panted and tried to calm her breathing but ended up falling asleep.

Lee chuckled and helped Celes cover her. He wrapped his arms around Celes. "I think we may have broke her a little." he kissed the side of Celes' neck and moaned. "Do you want to take care of that little arousal of yours?" he asked as he slid a hand down her body to her core. He toyed with it. "Or, are we saving this for Ro, tomorrow?"

Harry listened to Lee entice Celes and smiled a little knowing her answer. He waved his hand. "Have that back, so he can make you lose it." he said and rolled over pulling Roman closer to him and then also fell asleep.

Celes giggled and looked down at them. "I think we broke both of them." she said softly. "I had Roman…" she shivered. "I want more… so much more…" she moaned.

He moaned as he slid his fingers into her core. "Then, more you shall have." he told her and worked her core slowly, "So wet… just like Ro." he moaned. "You are an evil woman… evil sexy, horny woman."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. She smiled. "You like it, you benefit from it." she said and spread her legs a little wider. "You _want_ me to be evil… it means more wild, animalistic sex… anyway…" she gave a high pitched moan. "you can think of…"

Lee moaned again. He rubbed her clit and worked her core faster. "Do you want to come? I'll make you come here, take you to our room and make you come again." He scrapped his teen against her neck. "God, you made this so hot. I want you again and I half a mind to wake Ro and take her again."

Celes moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips. "M-make me come, please… p-please." she begged him. "I-I'll do anything you ask of m-me just m-make me come." she moaned feeling her juices leak out, they seemed to be on a constant flow right now. "I-I'm so h-horny… please… please h-help me come." she moaned pushing closer to him.

He moaned against her neck and sucked on it. He thrust his finger faster and harder into her. "You dirty… dirty…" he moaned and pumped his hips against her back. He toyed with her trigger word. "You are dirty… aren't you?"

Celes panted and whimpered a little and nodded. "Y-yes I'm so dirty, I-I'm your dirty… girl…" she moaned and shut her eyes wanting him closer she pulled on him a little and moaned louder and rolled her hips a little faster.

"So dirty…" he moaned and kissed her neck. He pumped his fingers faster into her. "Are you ready to come you dirty…" he moaned against her neck and bit it a little.

Celes moaned and whimpered again. "G-God yes… p-please m-make me come… p-please Lee." she begged him shutting her eyes tighter.

"Yes… I'll make my dirty girl come." he growled and continued to pump his fingers into her as he held her so that she wouldn't fall.

Celes gave a tiny shriek as her orgasm slammed into her and she felt her body tighten. She pressed her lips together and gave a whimpering moan as she bent forward a little jerking. She rolled her hips a little more and then held onto Lee panting. She kissed his arms. "I-I think… m-more…" she moaned and shut her eyes. What was going on with her? She was insanely aroused.

Lee moaned and popped them down to their room. He tossed her on her ass on the bed. He growled as he crawled onto the bed. He took in a deep breath and took in her honey scent. "You are already filling the room with your scent." he growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Celes giggled. "I-I want you…" she shrugged and pushed herself back and then turned around got on all fours and spread her legs for him. She looked over her shoulder at him. "D-don't you want m-me?" she moaned and wiggled her ass a little.

Lee growled as he crawled up behind her. He pressed lowered under her and licked her clit to her core. He moaned at the taste of her. he dipped his tongue into her core. he sucked onto her clit and and licked back up to her core. He scraped his teeth against her ass and then kissed up her back. He thrust hard into her. He slid a hand under her and cupped her breast as he thrust fast and hard. he tweaked her nipples and growled against the back of her neck.

Celes' eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her back. She pushed back into him and gave little screamed with each thrust. She curled her hands into the sheets and spread her legs a little wider as she felt her juices leak down her thighs. She screamed a little louder as she slammed herself back onto him everytime he thrust into her.

Lee gripped her hips hard and roughly as he slammed into her harder and faster. He growled as he played with her clit. He leaned her head back and moaned loudly and continued to thrust. He looked down at her and gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her hair. He smacked her ass and growled at her.

Celes started to scream out her moans and they came out in a slightly higher pitch every time he smacked her ass. She kept up pace with him and screamed each time they come together. She felt wild and her body began to tighten around him. She spread her legs farther apart and added rolling them to the rocking motion and felt her legs go numb with the new sensations added by that one little added motion. She screamed louder and in a higher pitch. "Lee… Lee…" she screamed at him.

"Oh, no. You better not come." He growled at her. "Don't you dare come." He smacked her ass again. He kept his pace and then rubbed her clit and fast little circles. He felt her her tighten around him and he moaned. He leaned over her and cupped her breast. He held her by the back of her neck with his teeth. He tweaked her nipples and pulled on her nipple rings.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth. She wanted to say something… anything but all she could do was scream. She felt so dominated and controlled and she loved every minute of it. She loved how it felt, like he was her master or something. She screamed again as she tried hard not to come she squeezed her eyes shut. "P-please." she screamed at him.

"No!" he growled against the back of her neck. He tugged on her rings again and shivered with his own orgasm. He had been trying to hold it. He held her shoulders and thrust harder into her. Not only were her screams and growls filled the room but the sound of their bodies slapping against each other also filled the room. He moaned as he felt his orgrasm demand his release. "Now!" He told her. "Now, now, now!"

Celes screamed and it cut out in the middle as she came hard. Her whole entire body tightened and she could feel it shaking and jerking. She gave another strangled scream when her body gushed her juices. She couldn't control the shaking and quaking in her legs. She held onto the sheets for dear life as she panted feeling her body drip with sweat and her juices.

Lee roared out his own orgasm. He shook and leaned onto Celes. He felt his body fuse to Celes' body with their sweat. He moaned against her back and shook. "Horny… minx…" he panted as he closed his eyes. He placed little kisses against her back. He fell off her to the side and pulled her with him. He rubbed her belly and curled against her back as they spooned.

Celes panted and closed her eyes. " _I love you, and in this moment… I'm so happy… and tired."_ she said with a silent laugh and curled her back into his front and allowed the feeling and smell of him relax her.

he moaned as he closed his eyes. "We should… cook dinner but I'm… too tired to move." he moaned again. "Besides I think Ro and Harry are going to be sleeping for a long time."

Celes nodded. " _They were pretty worn out, and like you said I think we broke them."_ she sent him and sighed. She kissed the arm he had under her head and felt her heart swell with love. "We should sleep a little while at least. Venelope will wake me when its time to eat." she whispered hoarsely.

He kissed the back of her neck and sighed. He pulled the sheet over them and closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him. He took in her scent and sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Celes sighed and before she knew it she was sleeping.

The next time Celes opened her eyes the light was shining in through the windows in her and Lee's room. She gave a little moan and felt her body protest to movement. She smiled a little and tried to roll over but Lee's leg was thrown over hers pinning her in place on the bed. She turned a little so that she could look at him over her shoulder. She smiled again. "Lee." she whispered still a little hoarse.

He moaned and pulled her tighter against him and moaned again.

Celes smiled and bit her lip, she decided to use the connection to sing him awake. " _He's my kind of rain, like love from a drunken sky, hes confetti falling down on my, he sits quietly, black water in a jar, says baby why you tremblin like you are? So I wait, and I try and confess like a child."_ she stopped for a minute and kissed his arm again. " _He's the sunset shadows, hes like rebrants light, hes the history thats late at night. He's my lost companion, hes my dreaming dream, together in this brief eternity. Summer days, winter snow…"_ she stopped and bit her lip again and shut her eyes for a minute and took a deep shaky breath as her emotions kicked in.

Lee opened an eye and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked her. He nuzzled her neck and moaned.

Celes smiled and gave her own little quiet moan. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm really happy… you've been so open with me lately… I love you." she whispered and looked at him.

He loosened his hold on her and rolled her over. "I love you." he told her. "We finally found ourselves and our relationship has grown stronger. I finally feel like I'm seeing the real Celes and not the broken Celes that seemed to… cling to me every chance she got."

Celes actually gave a little giggle. "I was kind of bad about that wasnt I?" she said and gave a little sniff. "I'm glad its like this, that I'm better. I like us better this way. I dont feel I need to be with you all the time… or get hurt over ridiculous things." she whispered and kissed his nose and cheek and lips. "I love you, you know? I did before… but now it just feels like… its completed now." she shrugged.

He smiled at her. "I wasn't comfortable before, when you were broken. But now, I'm comfortable. I love you. I loved you before and I still do." he kissed her and rubbed her nose with his. "That hasn't changed, not at all." he smiled and rained kisses over her face. He popped up when he heard a crashing sound. "What was that?"

Celes was up with him. "I don't know." she whispered and reached out to Harry and Roman nudging them both with her magic.

Roman nudged her back. " _Nothing to be alarmed."_ She said in the group link. " _Was just trying to make some food and a couple of plates fell. Sorry."_

Celes sighed and looked up at Lee. "Come on, we should go down there before she destroys our kitchen." she whispered to him and kissed his nose as she started to crawl out of the bed slowly. She looked down at her hips and saw bruises there and gave a little giggle.

"Sorry." he told her as he placed his hand on her hips. "You can heal them."

Celes nodded and did so channeling it through Lee and the bruises were gone. "Thank you." she whispered and turned to him. "Really, thank you for letting me in." she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you." he stood and pulled on pajama pants. "Now lets go and see why she is in the kitchen alone. I'm sure harry would have insisted on helping her if he was in there."

Celes nodded and pulled on one of Lee's button down hawaiian shirts and button three of the buttons and walked out of their room with him.

Roman waved her hand and the broken plates fixed. She sighed as she set them onto the counter. She turned off the spam and gave a little dry heave. "Stupid meat and your nasty smell. I will conquer you!" she told it as if it was an obstacle to overcome."

Celes and Lee walked into the kitchen and overheard the last bit. "Ro, whats going on?" Celes asked her going over and grabbing an oven mit and picking up the pan of spam and moving it away from her.

"Nothing, I'm just cooking." She gave a growl and gave another dry heave. "Or not." She glared at the meat. "You win this time but I _will_ conquer you later."

"Ro, who are you talking to?" Lee asked her.

"The stupid meat. That's the fifth can I have tried cooking. They all smelled disgusting. I thought they were no good so I threw them out." She said as she picked up this pan and walked it to the trash can. "I think they are all bad." She said. "Its a disgusting smell!"

"Whoa!" he said as he thel her hand and took the pan from her. "It don't have a smell." he frowned at her. He took a sniff at it and shook his head. "There is no smell."

Celes walked over to Roman and led her away from the spam and Lee and sat her down. "What does the spam smell like Ro?" she asked her and put the back of her hand to Roman's forehead and started assisting her with her healing magic.

"Its just… disgusting. I can't explain it. It just has a foul, rotten, disgusting odor." She told her. "Oh, stop." She said holding her hands. "I'm fine."

Lee frowned and looked into the trashcan. "She threw away a lot of meat."

Celes pulled her hands away from Roman's. "Let me make sure, let me have my piece of mind then I'll leave you be." she snapped at her. She ran her magic over her and checked everything out but aside from being slightly nauseous nothing was wrong. She sighed and stepped back looking at Roman eyes trailing down her body. They stopped on her belly and then she looked at Roman. "Its the baby." she said to her softly. "It has to be."

Roman frowned at her and moved away. "You didn't have to snap at me." She told her as he laid her head on the cool countertop and picked at the tile. "I just didn't want you fussing over me. I feel fine besides the upsetness in my stomach over the meat." she pouted.

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed her head. "I'm sorry I snapped but sometimes I have to be firm with your stubborn ass." she said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How about rice and fruit for breakfast?" she asked her and then looked at Lee hoping that was okay.

"No, I'm making breakfast… well, I _made_ breakfast." She hopped up off the stool. "Scrambled eggs, toast, rice, and fruit. I was just working on the meat." She growled at the pan Lee held. "Evil smelling, disgusting stuff." she grumbled.

Lee sighed and set the spam onto the stove. "Well, sit down and I'll make you a plate. Where is Harry?"

"I told him I would bring him a plate but I think he is on his way since everyone heard me drop the plates." Roman told him as she sat on a stool.

Celes gave a little sigh and went over and started a pot for morning tea and then went to the fridge and pulled out the juice filled a glass and drank it slowly letting it coat her still sore throat.

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Did you fall? Are you okay?" Harry asked Roman going to her with a look of worry on his face.

"No, the smell of meat just got to me and I dropped the plates before I vomited. But I didn't vomit." She added quickly.

Harry nodded taking her word for it. He kissed her and sat down in the stool next to her and kept an eye on her in spite of what she said.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Well, breakfast seem to be done." he said as he made plates and passed them around.

Roman glared down at the beat and put it on Harry's plate.

"Eat this then." Lee cut up some avocado and passed it to her. "I'll have to think of some other ways to feed you protein and iron without the meat."

"I think I can eat other meat… just not that evil stuff." Roman told him.

Celes picked up some of the rice with her fingers and ate it as she leaned on the counter. "Spinach that isn't cooked in anyway is a great source of iron, and peanut butter, eggs, and milk are great alternatives for protein." she shrugged. "Just in case she can't eat any kind of meat." she looked at Roman and a smile grew on her lips when she saw Roman was still wearing the bangles. "I see you still have the prettys I gave you on. I have the perfect outfit for those." she said to her as she set her plate down and made tea up for Harry, Lee and herself.

Roman kicked her feet as she looked at them. "Yes, they are very pretty." she said as she shook her wrist and listened to them jingle.

"So, breakfast, showers all around, and then the plantation?" Lee asked as he eyed the bangles.

Celes smiled and brought his tea to him giving him a little push so he stopped fixating on the bangles. "Sounds good, Roman after you shower, unless we shower together that is, meet me in the Closet of Awesome. I have an outfit all picked out for you and its even shorts." she said to her with a wink.

Harry gave a little moan. "Torcher, dressing her fine ass in those shorts drives me crazy." he said as he took his tea from Celes.

Roman giggled, "Then it should be easy to get me off while we are doing our race." She told him.

Harry looked at her over his tea cup. "Very." he moaned and shook his head.

Celes gave a little giggle and watched them for a minute and then looked at Lee. "Any wardrobe pieces you'd like me to wear to make it… easier?" she asked him.

Lee chuckled, "A dress that hugs your breast." he told her as he ran his eyes down to her breast.

Celes blushed a little. "Anything for you, master." she winked and bounced back over to her plate and started to eat her rice with her fingers again.

Lee chuckled and shook his head as he drank his tea.

Roman hummed as she ate her breakfast. She moaned when she got to the fruit. She sucked on the juice of a pineapple chunk and then licked her lips and ate the chunk. She picked up another one and did it again.

Harry watched her and felt like drooling. "God damn Ro…" he moaned.

She looked up at him, "What did I do? I haven't done anything." She told him as she fingered through her bowl of fruit and then picked out a papaya slice and did the same thing.

Harry growled and pulled the fruit bowl away and then took out a piece. "This is what you are doing." He said and demonstrated.

Celes giggled as she watched. "You two are impossible. It's so sweet!" She said and finished her rice and moved onto her meat.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Awe, is the baby being teased by the Roman?" He teased and chuckled again.

Roman smiled up at him. "But its good, yeah?" She reached for the bowl and pulled out a mango and did the same but this time she allowed the juice to run free down her lip to her chin.

Harry gave a little growl and licked the juice off her chin and then licked her lips and kissed her. "You suck, but I love when you do that." he said to her and moaned a little.

Roman giggled and kissed him back. "I know you do." She giggled again and then hopped of the stool. She kissed Celes and then went to Lee and kissed him. She moaned as she ran her hand over his bare back. "You look good to eat too." she moaned and then giggled. "I'm gonna go shower." she told them and ran off.

Harry growled and hopped up too, he gave Celes a kiss and then socked Lee in the arm and followed Roman without a word.

Celes smiled as she watched the two of them go. She grinned at Lee. "Excited for today? I so am! I have such a wonderful plan in motion!" she squealed and drank more of her tea.

"I am, however, what are you going to do with those bangles?" he asked her.

Celes giggled. "They are todays chain, I have a matching set and the spell and when you say the spell her bangles seek out mine with a chain in the color of the butterflies, and the color of the forget me knots. They bind us together until I let her go. Just fancy handcuffs." she shrugged but still have an evil little smile. "They will make her mine…" she gave an evil little laugh and rubbed her hands together.

Lee chuckled, "Sounds like you are going to cheat today." He told her. "Make sure she wears one on each hand or she will put them both on one hand." he kissed her cheek and then looked over at the trash. "Five cans." he sighed and shook his head.

Celes nodded. "I know, its sad. At least we have an endless supply now, but still." she sighed. "I hope shes okay though, really. Nothing seems wrong, but I worry."

"I know you do." He kissed her cheek. "She seems fine. She still has her fighting spirit so she should be good." He collected the plates and set them in the sink. "Just as long she has that I know she will be okay."

Celes nodded and watched him for a minute. "I'm going to go grab a shower and then meet Ro in the closet." she said hopping off her stool. She walked over and kissed him on the chin and lips. "See ya on the flip side…" she said and started to walk out of the kitchen and then turned to say something and thought better of it and waved and left the kitchen to shower. She did so in her and John's room and then sat on the bed afterwards for a few minutes taking in his scent. She reached out and nudged him gently with her magic and received a finger down the cheek back. She smiled and hummed as she walked wrapped in a robe to the closet. She started to pull out Roman's outfit. Purple board shorts and a racerback tank top with an embroidered purple butterfly on the bottom. She selected simple purple flip flops for her and set them out on the little circular couch for her. Celes picked out a short white sundress with little light blue forget me knots on it and a pair of white flip flops. She pulled it on and turned and grinned when Roman walked in. "Your cloths are there." she said and went over to collect her two necklaces she wore all the time and the bangles that matched Roman's.

Roman dropped her robe and pulled on her shorts. "Bra or no bra?" she asked as she slipped on her flip flops and tied the board shorts.

"No bra, so much sexier that way." she said as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She walked over after Roman had the tank top on and smoothed it and grabbed her wrist and placed one of the bangles on the other wrist. She held up her own wrists. "See like mine." she said and kissed her nose her turned her around to start combing her hair out. "Braid?" she asked.

"Yeah." She said as she sat down. She looked at the bangles and wrinkled her nose. "I like the sound they make when they are together." She told her. "OH! Do we have any silver bangles? I can add them then have the jingling sound."

"We have two white gold sets, when I finish your hair I will get them and we can match." Celes said and leaned down and kissed her neck as she french braided Roman's hair. Once she had it braided she got pins and twisted the bottom of the braid up around her head and pinned it in place. She kissed Roman's neck again and went over and grabbed the bangles and a little purple and white butterfly clip. She clipped the clip into the left side of Roman's braid and then handed her a set of the bangles and put the other set on a little on each arm.

Roman smiled as she shook her wrist and giggled. "So, am I ready?" she asked. "You know… this is the first time you have dressed me."

Celes turned her around and looked her over and smiled. "I think I should do it more often. I like dressing you, Baby Girl." she said to her and kissed her. "And you look hot!" she sang taking her hand and leading her from the closet.

Roman pulled her to a stop and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her and moaned. "So do you." She moaned again and kissed down her neck and then pressed her face into her cleavage.

Celes giggled. "Showing off the fun bags." she said and pressed her breasts a little into her face and then kissed her head. "Come on, lets go tease the boys." she said taking her hand again and kissed her.

Roman giggled. "We're gonna have a race! I'm gonna win first place, all because I have amazing legs!" she laughed and followed Celes.

"They are just long." Celes pouted and then perked up. "Oh! Ha! No we are so going to win, because I have amazing boobies and I can ride on Lee's back and use his long legs when we have to run!" she said and skipped ahead of Roman humming.

Roman laughed, "It has to rhyme with race and place!... Well, legs to really rhyme… but it has the same sound, kind of." She giggled. Lee walked into the living room wearing jean boardshorts and a white hawaiian short with blue flowers. What ya think? I figured a match my team mate today. Since we are going to win."

"Oh no you are not!" Roman told him. "Harry and I are going to win. We are _so_ going to win!"

Celes gave a little squeal and ran her fingers over the collar and grinned. "We got this shit in the bag." she said and winked at Lee and gave him a little kiss. "You look good in blue." she noted.

Harry strolled in wearing white board shorts with a giant purple flower on them and a white hawaiian shirt with purple flowers all over it. "What is this nonsense about having something in the bag? Have you met Roman and I? We rock!" he said pulling Ro into his side.

"Yeah! _We_ ," Roman pointed her finger at herself and Harry. "Rock," She told them. "We are _totally_ going to win this."

Lee chuckled, "We will see about that. Are we going to apparate there or shall we drive?"

Harry's eyes danced. "Lets drive." he said looking down at Roman. "You can do that right, Ku'uipo?" he asked her.

"Yep!" She bounced away. "We are going to a race. We are gonna win first place." sha sang.

Harry followed her and grabbed the keys to the jeep and chuckled as he hummed the tune Roman was using for her song.

Celes shook her head. "They are so going to lose." she said to Lee and followed Harry grabbing Lee's hand to drag him along.

Lee chuckled and followed. He helped Celes into the backseat and then walked around and got in behind Harry.

"Woot! A Jeep! Can we go off roading?" She giggled already knowing the answer to her question.

Harry shook his head and helped Roman into the drivers seat and then went around to the other side and got in the passenger seat buckling his seatbelt. "How about we save that for… when you and Cel aren't pregnant." he winked at her.

Celes buckled her seatbelt and bounced in her seat. "Plantation day!" she sang.

Lee chuckled and then laced his fingers with Cele's. "Take us to our starting line, Butterfly."

Roman started the jeep and backed out. "We should do another RV roadtrip!" she said as she started to drive towards the plantation. "We should also do one around the big island… I need my yacht." She sighed.

Harry nodded as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers and rested them on her thigh. "Yes so we can go on our maiden voyage together." he said.

Celes nodded. "We should trek across America this time. Harry has family in Tennessee." She said running her thumb over Lee's wrist leaning a little towards him.

"Oh, that would be awesome! To both." Roman told Harry. "I want to see the Rocky's, The Grand Canyon, and to the Yosemite Mountains."

"That sounds fun." Lee told them.

"I've seen most of what our country can offer, it would be fun to see what Roman's can." Celes commented. "I'd like to go to the 13 original colonies."

Harry shook his head and glanced back at Celes. "Looking for those libraries again are you?" he asked her.

Lee chuckled, "Leave it to Celes." He teased.

Roman smiled, "I wouldn't mind going to New York. I want to see Lady Liberty and see a show."

Celes grinned and ran her hand over her ponytail and moved her hair around to her front as they picked up speed. "Well I think we have next summers activity planned!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, and we can go visit the American magic school!" she said brightly. "I bet they have a fantastic library." she said sitting back.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So terrible." he shook his head and ran his thumb on Roman's thigh.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "I don't think I would like to go to school on my summer vacation." She told her. She placed Harry's hand onto her thigh and rubbed the back of his hand.

"I would like to see it. To see where Roman _could_ have gone." Lee said.

"Mmm, me too! I mean imagine all the strings that had to be pulled to maneuver Roman onto that train into that compartment." Celes said thinking about it.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'd like to see how the yanks teach magic too." he said and rubbed little circles on Roman's thigh with his fingers slowly inching his way up to her shorts.

"My dad is in the American Ministry. I thought I was being slick by applying to Hogwarts when in actuality I had done most of the foot work before he found out what I was up to and did the rest." She shrugged.

"Plotting even to have your education anywhere but here. You were just looking for me, I knew it. You just loved me so much you had to find me." Celes said smugly and giggled.

"Yep and didn't even know it." She giggled. "I was trying to find _all_ of you. Celes just so happen to find me first in my compartment!"

Lee chuckled, "And then I had to get to you next."

"Then me, but it took me a while." Harry said looking at Roman.

Celes leaned her head on Lee's shoulder. "How do we always get all heartfelt when we drive on these islands?" she asked.

"Its the Aloha spirit." Roman giggled. "Makes you feel all gooey and warm, don't it."

Lee chuckled, "I don't know about that."

Celes giggled. "You boys are gooey on the inside just like us we just let it melt out." she teased.

Harry chuckled. "You are making us all sound chocolate stuffed cookies or something." he said.

"Oh, I like chocolate stuff lava cakes." Roman moaned.

"Oh! Yes! With vanilla ice cream and li hing powder sprinkled on top!" Celes squealed as her mouth watered.

"Oh, I want mine with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce!" Roman moaned again. "Oh, that would be so good!"

Lee chuckled, "I guess we pick something up after the race."

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, and a burger with pineapple on it!" she gave a little moan at the thought.

Harry chuckled. "We just ate, and you two are already on about food." he shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind having a grilled chicken sandwich with pineapple. Oh that would taste so good!" Roman added and giggled.

Lee shook his head. "They are pregnant, what do you expect?"

Harry nodded. "So true." he chuckled and squeezed Roman's upper thigh a little.

Celes giggled. "Food is life." she said and kissed Lee's cheek.

Roman gave a little shivered and opened her legs a little. "And life is good." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, he wrapped an arm around Celes and kissed her her. "I here when you have a happy wife you have a happy life."

Celes grinned. "Yup, and I can tell you I am super happy so life must be super happy too." she said and her smiled faltered a little and she snuggled closer to Lee.

Harry smiled and pressed his fingers to her core over her shorts and silently cursed them. "Well I think we are pretty happy."

"I can agree that life is good. I'm happy." Roman said and rolled her hips. She was starting to think that maybe Celes made her wear the shorts on purpose.

Harry had a thought, while he continued to touch Roman on the outside of her pants he projected his magic self to slip its fingers into her core and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning. "So, pineapple soft serve is a must… maze, you ladies want to do the train tour?" he asked.

Celes nodded and gave a little giggle and shook her head. Harry and Roman were so bad. "We can do that, it'll make a day of it." she said and wrapped her calf around Lee's and rubbed her leg against his.

Lee smiled down and rubbed her leg then up her thigh and and rubbed it. "I think that will be fun. It will get us away from the house for a while."

Roman gave Harry a moane in their private link and rolled her hips a little. "Wait, they have a train? Was this discussed last time we were there? Yes we must do the train."

Harry smiled. "We never went because we always got distracted by something." he said as his magical self continued to pump in and out of her and he pressed his actually fingers against her clit and made little circles over her shorts.

Celes giggled a little and then wiggled a little causing Lee's hand to slip up her thigh more. "And they have a tour of the garden on the property… I'd like to see that." she said as she felt goosebumps rise up all over her legs.

Lee kissed her neck as he rubbed her thigh. "That would be really nice."

Roman moaned aloud. "We should do a garden of Eden." She said." she rolled her hips some more and shivered a little. "I love gardens. Especially the ones in Japan. They are so pretty, calm and peaceful."

"Cherry trees, Roman standing in them… yes I like them too." Harry said watching her and licking his lips. He continued what he was doing.

Celes nodded. "I like gardens too, so much. So pretty… I like the flowers." she said with a tiny smile and turned her face and kissed Lee.

Lee rubbed her back and then rubbed her arm. Then he gave up the pretence and cupped her breast. "I like you with flowers in your hair on in your lagoon." he told her.

Roman giggled. "That's because she is the flower lady." She shivered and rolled her hips a little more. She finally gave up and pulled down her shorts just enough so that Harry could find her core.

Harry moaned a little and slipped his actual fingers into her core and leaned over and kissed her neck. "Pre gaming." he whispered with a chuckle and glanced back at Lee and Celes and shook his head. "We are going to have to pull over soon." he moaned.

Celes shivered and looked at Lee and arched her back a little pressing her breast more into his hand. "I like the flowers you give me. I like to wear them in my hair, its why I wear flowers… in my hair." she said giving a little moan.

Lee chuckled, "They are pretty in your hair." he moaned as he kissed her and rubbed his thumb over her nippl and was satisfied to find the nubs harden.

Roman rolled her hips a little more. She shivered and gripped the wheel tighter. " We are almost there." She told him.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, lets see what we can do for you before we get there then." he said and nipped her ear. "Keep your eyes on the road, Ku'uipo." he moaned.

Celes shivered and moaned. She looked up at Lee again and reached up and kissed him and ran her hands down over his chest with a little moan.

Lee gave a moaned and kissed her back as he slid a hand higher up her thigh and grabbed her ass. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring and moaned again.

Roman shivered as she kept her eyes on the road and rolled her hips in little circles. She loved with Harry touched her like this. It took control out of her hands and put them into his. He had the freedom to touch her anyway he wanted and she had to take it. She shivered again and felt her juices leak.

Harry kissed down Roman's neck and pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and moaned. He pressed his thumb to her clit and started to press it in circles. He moaned and gave her neck a little suck and and then licked up it.

Celes moaned into Lee's mouth and then trailed kisses down his chin and neck. She moaned again and pressed her breasts into his chest causing them to push up and nearly come out of the dress. She moaned and looked up at him.

Lee moaned and massaged her swollen breast and wanted to badly tast her milk. She was ready for that now and he wanted to taste her. He leaned his head back and allowed her to kiss down her neck. He slid his hand down to her stomach and rubbed where Vinny kicked. He slid his hand up her dress and then felt the car stop. He smiled as he looked around. "We're here, already?" he asked.

Roman panted and nodded, "Yes." She said breathlessly both to Lee and to Harry. She shivered and rolled her hips one last time. "God…" She moaned as she parked the car and turned if off.

Celes gave a little whimper and moan and looked around. "W-why does this i-island have to be so s-small?" she complained. Still pressing closer to Lee.

Harry moaned and kissed Roman's neck. "Guess its time to go in then." he said as he started to pull away not really intending to leave Roman hanging if she didn't want.

Roman sighed as she rolled her hips some more and then pulled her shorts up. She was going to make sure she gets off in the maze. She shivered and remember what they all did to her last night and felt more of her juices leak. That was so intense. She slept the whole night and had awakened _starving_. She sighed and rubbed her legs together and then got out the car. "I am going to get you all back for what you did to me last night. _All_ of you."

Lee chuckled, "I look forward to it. Butterfly." he kissed Celes and helped her out the jeep.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Its alright, Baby Girl, I'll let you without protest." she said and gave her ass a little tap and filtered off through the parking lot singing the theme from the show "Scrubs".

Harry shook his head and watched her and wrapped an arm around Roman. "Come on, Ro, lets get you some soft serve before we start." he said following Celes who had stopped to wait for them still humming.

Roman wrapped an arm around Harry's middle. "Soft served Pineapple!" She sang. She smiled up at Harry and nipped his nipple through his shirt and pulled on his piercing a little. She giggled and then tried to get away.

Harry growled and lifted her up into his arms. "You are so going to pay for that in the maze!" he said into her neck and nipped at it as she walked them to the plantations main building.

Celes giggled as she watched them and grabbed Lee's arm when he got close enough and the two of them walked to the main building behind Ro and Harry who were squealing and growling at one another.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Look at them, always playing. They are cute though." He looked down at Celes. "Ready to cheat?" he asked. and chuckled.

"Oh yes, ready! I'll use them if it gets close, which it probably will because we are all so amazing at sex play." she said and gave a little jump and a moan as her body heated. "I cant _wait_ to do the maze." she said looking up at him heatedly.

He chuckled and then got a soft serve and handed it to her Celes. "So, you two ready?" Lee asked Harry and Ro.

"Oh, yeah! We are so awesome and you to are going down." Roman giggled. She fed Harry some of the soft serve and then ate a spoonful for herself.

Harry swallowed his bite and smiled. "So, so going down. This game is already over you two just don't know it yet." he said.

Celes ate some of her soft serve and gave a little moan. "Oh really? And how pray tell is that so?" she asked pointing her plastic spoon at him when he didn't respond and smiled wider. "See you don't even know how!" she exclaimed and then offered Lee a bite of soft serve.

Lee took some. "So, its any body's game."

Roman snorted, "We all know we are going to win." She said pointing her spoon between her and Harry. "You put the two competitive ones together. And we are so hot together."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Have you forgotten that we are hot together too?" Celes asked pointing her spoon between Lee and herself. "Not to mention I have seen this boy commentate sports if thats not a competitive nature I don't know what is." she giggled.

Harry just chuckled taking in the conversation. He had great confidence he could get Ro off before Lee could get Celes off. He was that good.

Lee shook his head and chuckled as he watched the girls go back and forth about how Harry had to dodge a dragon just after he got the golden egg. Then Celes saying that Lee hung out with the twins before Roman showed up. He chuckled and shook his head. It was entertaining to see the rolls switched.

Celes finished her ice cream and shook her head. "Okay, okay. Lets stop boasting and get to showing its going to be the way I say it is." she said smugly and threw out her empty container.

"Bring it on, honeybuns." Roman said and gave Celes' ass a squeeze and giggled.

Celes gave a little squeal and smacked Roman's ass and took Lee's hand dragging him along to the entrance of the maze.

Roman giggled and hopped from side to side. "We got this. We're awesome." she said hyping herself up. "We see the prize, we feel the prize, we tase the prize… wait, what is the prize?" She asked looking over to Celes and Lee. "Did we discuss the prize?"

Celes stopped her mental mantra and looked at Roman. "No… oh what should the prize be?" she asked looking around at them.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Ro any ideas?" he asked her.

"Uh… I'm not sure." She frowned.

Lee chuckled, "How about the winning team gets to…" He smiled. "Gets to be served by the losing team for the rest of the night. Do you agree?"

Roman looked around, "Okay, cool!"

"I like that, oh yes." Harry said.

Celes grinned. "Thats a really good idea!" she turned back to the maze. "Lets do this." she said in a little growl.

"Okay, got it." Roman said as she went back to hopping from one foot to the other. "We got this. We totally got this." "Lets do this. Someone set us off."

Harry chuckled as he watched the girls almost wanting to just wait a little longer to watch the two of them. "Okay count of three then go." he said.

"One." Roman said "You are going down, Cel-Bear." She told her. "I want you nude while you serve me."

Celes shivered. "Two, same but for me. You are so going down you don't even know." she giggled.

"Oh, no, baby. You are going to down." She shivered. "Three!" she grabbed Harry's hand and ran into the maze with him and with right."

Harry chuckled as he followed her around the turns. "Damn woman." he said and then picked her up and started to run with her around their discussed amount of turns when he rounded the final one he found a dead end and threw up the silence and cloaking spells and kissed Roman as he set her down. "Quick, we can do quick." he said kissing down her neck.

She quickly pulled down her shorts. "Like when we had our dessert tent that one Christmas. "Lets try to do this in three minutes." She kissed him and raised her knee up to his hip. "Damn, why couln't it be intercorese?"

Harry moaned. "I don't know." he said and kissed her up the neck. "So sex, or oral pick quick."

Roman whimpered. "The rule was oral." She told her as she pressed into him and kissed him again.

"Oh right… damn…" Harry moaned and kneeled down in front of her. He brought one of her feet to rest on his shoulder and licked her clit with his tongue and moaned against her and dipped it in her core and then brought his finger up to rub her clit in circles.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered and ran her fingers into his hair. "Oh, God." She moaned and leaned her head back. "Yes." She moaned and rolled her hips again.

Harry growled a little and moaned again as he continued to dip his tongue in and out of her. He rolled her piercing between his finger and thumb and listened to her respond and moaned and started the circles on her clit again pushing a little harder and moving a little faster while he kept exploring her core with his mouth.

Roman's moans grew higher. She shivered and felt her juices leak down her leg. She shivered harder and made mew sounds as she curled her fingers into his hair. "Two m-minutes." she moaned and shook harder.

Harry pulled away. "Hell." he switched his tongue and fingers. He started pump his fingers into her harder and faster and used his tongue to play with her clit. He moaned against her and started to tickle her g spot and kept pumping in and out of her using his tongue to swirl around her clit.

Roman shook harder and gave a little scream when he touched her g spot. She felt an orgasm hit her hard. She screamed again and then pulled onto his hair. "Oh… God…" She breathed. "What have you guys done to me?" she moaned as she slumped over Harry.

Harry chuckled and pulled up her shorts after waving his hand to clean her up. "Come on, Ku'uipo." he said and lifted her dropping the the spells and starting off again. He jogged and skidded to a stop when he saw Draco.

"Well hi there, you two did that in record time. What is it with you younger gods and sex?" he asked them.

Celes took off after Roman and Harry. "Cheating." she said as she dragged Lee along off to the left.

Lee chuckled as he scooped her up and started to make the turns. Once he rounded the number of runes that was discussed he set her down and kissed her. "God, this is so hot!" he moaned and kissed her again.

"This is our first time too." she said wiggling her eyebrows moaning as she ran her hands down his arms. "God, okay fast… dirty… hard lets do this baby." she said.

He dropped to his knees, "Put up the cloaking and silence." he told ehr as he covered her core with his mouth. He moaned and sucked on her clit and moaned against it, making it vibrate.

Celes shivered and gave a little wave of her hand and moaned rolling her hips a little. "G-god!" she moaned running her fingers through his hair.

He sucked on it a little more and then dipped his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He used his thumb to rub hard and fast against her clit. He thrust his tongue in and out of her core and gave a growl.

Celes shook harder and gripped his hair harder and rolled her hips. She moaned loudly and dropped her head back and gave little screams as she felt her whole body start to shake. "G-God…. d-damn…" she squealed as her juices leaked out.

He moaned as he drank up her juices. He slid a hand up and cupped one of her breast. Plucked her nipple, rubbed her clit, and thrust his tongue into her core. He moaned and licked up to her clit. He used his fingers to to thrust into her hard and fast.

Celes gave little shrieks and arched her back and rolled her hips and pressed her lips together and gave muffled shrieks and gripped his hair harder and growled and then suddenly she felt herself orgams and she gave a little scream as her body shook with it. "F-fucking… shit." she moaned.

Lee chuckled. "I will count that." he waved his hand and cleaned them both up. He kissed her, "So hot." he told her. Then he picked her up and kissed her again. "Lets win this race. i want Roman serving me in nothing but chains."

Celes gave a moan. "Oh… God… yes." she said and closed her eyes and moaned again holding onto Lee and then her stomach gave a flip and her eyes flew open. "Lee… put me down… put me down." she said and struggled to get down. "I'm going to be…" she didn't make it and ended up emptying her stomach in front of them.

Lee gathered her hair and rubbed her back. He looked around scanning the area. " _Celes is sick, keep a look out. Draco and the Nogitsune is somewhere in the area."_ he sent Harry and Roman.

"Sorry." she said before she gave a little dry heave.

" _We found him, hes here standing a few feet away from us."_ Harry sent them back as he looked at Draco and set Roman down standing slightly in front of her.

The Nogitsune laughed. "You arent even a god, you're just a poor excuse for a warrior." he taunted. He looked up when Lee and Celes came into the clearing. "Awe, the other two… wait theres one missing. Where the war god? Run away to plot his next move?" he snorted.

Harry growled again. "What do you want?" he asked in a low voice as he felt Lohiau push forward.

Roman curled her fingers into Harry's shirt and watched the Nogitsune. She took in every detail of him and watched the way he moved. He had a slight sway to him that no one would catch unless you were watching closely. It was a little hypnotizing. She gave a little smile as she remembered what one of her sensei's had taught her about such things. She looked up at his face and into his eyes. " _Don't let him goal you._ " she told Harry and Lohi'au gently.

Lee set Celes down and stood in front of her. He watched the Nogitsune. Ready to fight, if need be. Alemana watched and coiled, ready to strike at a second's notice.

Celes sat behind Lee watching the Nogitsune and seeing Draco. She felt Hi'iaka soothing Venelope and her nausea was fading and her senses were kicking in. She really looked at Draco. His eyes were sunken and he looked sick. Draco's body was dieing. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well I was going to play but you are down one and its just not fair. And look, it appears as though the little one doesn't like me." the Nogitsune said looking at Celes.

Harry gave a growl, he didn't say a word though he just kept watching the Nogitsune.

"Why do you keep following us? Do you have that much of a hard on for us? You want to enjoy the pleasures of sex but don't know how to ask?" Roman asked him. She was genuinely curious as to why he didn't like sex. Everything liked sex in some kind of form.

" _Roman!"_ Lee and Alemana hissed at her.

The Nogitsune laughed, his cruel and creepy laughter filled the space. "Sex is boring, there is no tact to it. You just do it. When you have lived as long as I have little godling, you that its not everything. So wheres the rest of your little unit?" he asked and this time he pressed his magic out and wrapped each other them in it assessing them probing them and there was nothing they could do about it. But he needed to know who he wanted first.

Celes gave a little whimper as she felt Hi'iaka give a growl. She shut her eyes. " _We have to go, we cant do anything…"_

Roman gave a slight nod. She smiled at the Nogitsune as she and Pele watched him. "Hey, hey, now. No touching until I get my dinner and a movie." She told him. "I know what kind of sex you like. I know _exactly_ what kind of sex turns you on." She told him as she used her magic to slide into his ear in a sexual way. "Oh, yes, I know what gets you hard." She winked at him. "Don't I?"

The Nogitsune just laughed at her. "You know what gets this body hard, you have no clue what get _me_ hard little godling." he said still laughing at her and pulled his magic back. "Well, its been fun, making you sick, making you think you have some advantage but I must be away." he said and with a pop was gone.

Roman gave a laugh and felt Pele's humor. "Oh, I know what gets him hard. He just don't know that I know." She giggled with giddiness. "Come on, lets go. So I can create a date with our evil one. I'm going to fuck him so hard he will be begging for more."

"Roman!" Lee growled at her.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll explain it later."

Celes gave a little sigh and got to her feet slowly and clung to the wall of the maze. "Why does he alway come and spoil our games?" she growled and closed her eyes.

Harry gave Roman a little head shake. "You need to not… do anything." he sighed and shook his head again. "Nevermind, lets just go." he said and went over and picked up Celes off the wall.

Lee took Roman's upper arm. He was upset with her and what she said. Why did she have to engage the thing and she flirted with the damn thing. It wasn't cool. She belonged to only him, Harry, and Celes… and John, when he got his shit together.

Roman frowned down at his tight grip. She sighed and allowed him to pull her along and out the maze.

Harry walked with Celes after them and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Celes gave him a smile. "I'm not going to fall apart." she said softly.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

Celes bit her lip and just leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed her belly as they got out of the maze. She did want to go home, but she didn't want to ruin the day. But she was distracted and worried, Draco was dieing.

"We are going home." Lee growled. "No excuses. Celes needs to rest." he glared down at Roman.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Celes needs to rest and you need to calm down, and I have to explain myself. Geez." She said.

Harry held Celes a little closer and did his best to comfort her. He kissed her temple and they walked out to the jeep together. Harry put Celes in the back seat so she could lay down and then got in the drivers seat.

Lee put Roman in the back seat and climbed into the passenger's seat. He muttered to himself as he pulled on his seatbelt and crossed his arms.

Roman rolled her eyes and smiled down at Celes. She blew her a kiss and lifted her head to rest on her lap.

Celes gave a little smile and rolled on her side and faced Roman's belly. She closed her eyes and curled her hand into Roman's tank top as her tears finally came and her heart hurt badly.

Harry pulled out and started them on their way home.

No one talked on the way home. Lee scowled out the window and Roman comforted Celes as best she could. She ran her fingers through her hair and sang her a Hawaiian lullaby in their private link. She felt Celes' need to help Draco and separate them from the Nogitsune but there was nothing they could do. Not in their present condition. When they pulled up into the garage Roman smiled down at Celes and have her a little kiss. "Do you want to lay down or would you like a bath?"

Celes sniffed and sat up. "Can I just stay with you?" she asked softly. "I cant… I just want to feel calm." she said softly.

"Of course!" She kissed her again. "We are going to be in my bath house." She told the boys and popped them out before they could say anything. She filled the pool with a wave of her hand. "Come on, in the pool we go." She told her and took off Celes' dress and then undressed herself. She dunked under the water and wait her hair. Then she waited for Celes to get in. "Come on, you can hold onto me."

Celes got into the tub, for some reason she just felt like that shy little broken girl. She wasn't she just felt like she needed a minute to take in what she had figured out. She stepped into Roman's arms and sighed. "Its bad, Ro." she whispered.

"I know, Cel." She told her as he held her and moved gently around in the pool. "I know it is, but it will be okay. That thing has no idea whats coming to him." She rubbed some of the flower petals against her back. "Soon this will be a thing of the past. Then we will be in our frustrating part of life how to calm the boys down." She giggled. "That's our life."

Celes giggled a little. "I know, I'm just… every time he's around… I get so sad. So, so sad. I…" she looked down and hugged Roman tightly and buried her face in her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cel-Bear." She told her. "Very much so." She lifted her a little so that celes was forced to wrap her legs around her. She hummed to her and continued to float them along and rub flower petals against her back and arms. She looked up and saw Lee standing at the edge of the pool with his hands on his hips glaring down at her. "Maybe you should get in too." She smiled up at him.

"Explain, Roman McTaggert." he growled.

"Not until you strip and get in. Where's Harry?" she asked looked around.

Harry walked up next to Lee and looked down at the two of them. He was sort of really upset with Roman and worried about Celes.

Celes looked up at the two of them and sighed. "Come on, get in. It will relax you and clear your head so you can listen with level heads instead of hot ones." she said to them.

Lee growled and started to strip. "Fine." he said and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. Once he was undress he got into the cool water. It wasn't cold but just cool. He dunked under and came back up spitting out patles and peeling them off his face.

Harry undressed as he chuckled a little and got into the tub and sat back. He sat close to the girls but not too close so they still had space.

Roman hummed some more still floating them around a little. "I'm not going to have sex with him." She told them. "I'm not going to really fuck him. When he touched you guys and was searching you with his magic did you noticed how he kept his magic around the minds? He was sizing us up… looking for partner… so to speak." She giggled. "He likes to mind fuck people or his targets. That what's get him hard. He don't like sex but he keeps referring to it and bringing it up. So he is looking for a suitable playmate... well not mate just someone to really fuck around in the mind. He just don't know, _I'm_ the best and I'm going to rock his world."

Celes shook her head and looked at Roman. "Thats good, but please… lets just wait until after pregnancies to… mind rock his world." she said softly.

Lee sighed, "You and your word play. I don't like them. Especially when it comes to stuff like that… with other people."

Roman smiled at him. "I'm not going to mind rock his world yet." She kissed Celes' nose. "I never just mind rock people right from the start. You know me better than that. What do I do best?"

Celes smiled and ran her hand down her arms and played with the bangles. "Tease." she whispered.

"That right! I tease, give him a little play. Make them rethink themselves and then have them all frustrated so that they will start to slip up more and more. Right? THen when they have had enough, bam! Rock their worlds!" She giggled. "Oh! And you two!" she turned to Harry and Lee. "Don't, get caught up in his movements. Subconsciously you do and its only a way for him to get close to you."

Harry gave a little sigh. "Yeah, yeah." he said rolling his eyes.

Celes shook her head and slipped one of Roman's butterfly bangles off her wrist and waded over to Harry. "Here Harry Potter, have a pretty to help calm you down." she giggled as she slipped the bangle on his wrist.

Roman frowned. "I mean it Harry. One of my senseis said you should watch out for the subtles of moves. It's how an opponent can move closer to you and strick. He has a little sway to him. I felt you sway along with him. It's why I spoke up to break it."

Harry nodded. "I need to start training again." he said and sat back a little.

Roman smiled as she swam to him. "You know, we should go to China. Sensi may help us out with this." She told him She squealed in delight. She looked over to Lee then back at Harry. "So, are you guys done being upset with me?"

Lee sighed, "Yeah. I'm done." he said.

Harry nodded and pulled Roman to him and kissed her. "Yes, I get it. And yes we should go to China, let sensi beat the tar out of Lee for a while." he said with a chuckle.

Celes swam over to Lee and handed him a bangle from her wrist and smiled. "I want to meet this mysterious Sensi." she said wiggling her fingers.

Roman laughed, "I think… I think that may be okay. But you have to understand that he is _really_ old and he is cold to newcomers until he sees that you have something worth seeing. He don't like women and he sure don't like American women. It took me a long time to crack him." she shrugged. "But then again, since you are family maybe he will be softer than he was to me."

Celes giggled. "Well I'm not american, but I'll be good." she said and pulled her knees as close to her chest as she could and sighed. "I'm a little hungry now, I sort of… threw up on Lee's feet."

"Ew. I knew I smelt something nasty around you." Roman teased.

"Hey!" Lee protested.

Celes winced. "It wasn't his fault, its not like I control it."

Roman chuckled, "I know. I just got to give him some crap." She looked over to Lee. "So, are you going to make her the pineapple burger and me my pineapple chicken sandwich?"

Lee sighed, "Okay, I can do that."

Celes squealed. "What have I been saying? Hero, this guy is my hero!" Celes giggled.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good at that." he kissed Celes then kissed Roman as he got out.

Roman moaned, "Memo to self, need to touch Lee everywhere." she said as she watched him dry, dress and then leave.

Harry chuckled and kissed both girls opting to go with Lee and got out of the tub. He dried and left.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman and her smiled wavered a little. "Today was suppose to be fun and that stinky head came and ruined it." she pouted and rubbed her belly. "I miss John." she whispered looking down and picking up some of the flower petals and rubbing them between her fingers.

Roman gave a little flinch. She nearly had forgotten John. It felt like it was only the four of them again. She sighed, "You should talk to him. It's been only a day and I didn't hear that you couldn't reach out to him to talk to him." She told her and shrugged.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked up at Roman. "I'm sorry." she said to her softly. She reached up and touched Roman's cheek lightly. "I love you." she said to her and kissed her. She pulled away and looked into Roman's eyes.

"Don't be. I'm the one that nearly forgot." She told her with a little smile. "I love you too." She kissed her cheek. "You should reach out to him."

Celes gave a little nod and reached out to John in their connection. She nudged him a little with her magic three times like she did with the others, it was how she said I love you without words.

John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her three times.

Celes gave a little smiled and relaxed even more. " _Did you feel? We had a run in with the Nogitsune."_ she sent him.

" _Yes, I did."_ He told her. " _Are you all okay? How is Venelope? How are you?"_

 _"We are all okay, he didn't do anything and Hi'iaka helped calm Venelope."_ She sent back to him. " _It's all going to be okay, I just feel a little worn out."_

" _Don't over do it. I'm not there to help you but my protections should still hold up."_ He brushed the back of his head down her cheek. " _I miss you."_

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and smiled a little. " _I miss you too, and I will take it easy. I love you."_ She sent back shutting her eyes.

" _I love you too."_ John sent her and kissed her.

Celes smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Roman and sighed a little. "Are you okay?" She asked her. "I mean with everything that's happened lately? Are you doing okay?" She asked and ran her hands down Romans arms.

Roman shrugged. "I'm good. Nothing really to report. I mean… well. I love you." She kissed her cheek. "I don't have anything to complain about."

Celes nodded and pressed a little closer to her. "You want to play before we eat?" she asked her and kissed her and then trailed kisses down her neck saying the spell for the bangles in her head so the spell activated.

Roman giggled, "You are all over the place." She kissed her cheek. "Are _you_ okay?"

Celes pulled back with a little smile. "I'm okay, really. I'm good, worried about Draco, missing John but overall I'm good. I got my wife, my husbands, a fantastic game to play. I'm really good promise." she said and kissed her again.

Roman kissed her and shivered. "In that case lets play!" she pounced on her and dunked her under the water and giggled as she went to swim away.

Celes giggled and used the chain that now connected them to pull her back up out of the water and towards her. She grinned. "You are mine." she said softly and kissed down her neck.

"Roman squealed as she slipped under the water and popped back up. "What…" She lifted her hand, "What's this?"

"That is todays chain, and before you get to calling Harry he has one attached to him that is attached to Lee so unless Lee comes out here Harry is stuck with him until I'm done with you." she said with a delighted little giggle.

Roman frowned at her and pulled at the chain. "You… what? No!" She looked at Celes and saw the fire in her eyes and she shivered. She ducked under water to hide.

Celes giggled and pulled her back up and kissed her. "I promise I wont leave you wanting, its not my style with you. I like to please you, I like to please you until you want more and then give you that too." she kissed her down her neck and chin. She moved flower petals off Roman's body as she kissed down across her collarbones.

Roman moaned and shivered. "You chained me. I thought you were chaining Lee."

Celes giggled. "He and I have come to… an understanding about the chains. You need not worry yourself about it for now." she moaned and kissed back up her neck and chin and then kissed her lips and slowly dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned at the taste of her and ran her hands down and pulled her hips closer.

She moaned and shivered. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed against her. "You are so…" she moaned and kissed down her neck. "You are tagging me, aren't you?"

Celes smiled. "Yes I am, but I want you to be happy with me this time. After what happened yesterday, I just want you to be happy." she said and kissed her again and then turned them. "Get out of the tub and sit on the edge Roman." she moaned. "Please…"

She shivered as she got out of the tubed sat at the edge of the tub and then rubbed the petals against her skin. "These are soft, aren't they?"

Celes nodded and picked up a hand full and used them to rub up and down Roman's legs dropping them as she did. She moved closer to Roman and kissed her around the flower petals. "I… love… this… bathhouse." she said between kisses up her thigh.

She shivered as she her thighs quivered a little. "What…" She moaned. "I do… too…"

"You… are… a… brilliant… woman." she moaned and kissed up around the flower petals on her other thigh. She made her way slowly to Roman's core and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit ring and moaned. "God… I … Love… that." she moaned and then swirled her tongue around the entire area.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered and looked down at her. "God… you are so…" She moaned again and rolled her hips more. "What are you… doing to me?" She moaned.

Celes pulled away and looked up at her. "This is called making love to you." she whispered and went back to what she was doing to Roman. She went slow rubbing her hands up and down Roman's thighs making her feel it all. She slowly swirled her tongue around the area then settled on running slow circles around her clit and tongue piercing. She moaned and massaged her thighs.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back and rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned again. She just couldn't stop. She couldn't feel anything but the pleasure and love Celes was giving her. All day yesterday it was Celes and Harry, and then that crazy, amazing, intense, sex, last night, with all three of them. "You… are so mean." She whimpered and looked down at her. "You did all those naughty things to me last night… and I can't…" She moaned. "I'm going to get you back for that." she growled.

Celes chuckled. " _I know you are, but don't think about it right now sweetheart. Just think about what I'm doing to you."_ she sent Roman and dipped her tongue slowly into Roman's core and moaned as she pumped it in and out of her slowly using her tongue to make love to her. " _I love you, you are the love of my life. I have loved you longer than I can count and for more lives than I care to mention. Let me love you, don't think just feel."_ she sent and continued what she was doing.

Roman nodded and moaned. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Celes. To feel her love and happiness. She gave a gasping moan and shivered and ran her fingers into her hair. "Celes…" She moaned and let her head fall back.

Celes moaned and continued what she was doing. She loved doing this slow, she rarely did for Roman anymore and after what happened yesterday she wanted to do it this way all the time. Take her time, let Roman feel her. Let her know she was never going to leave. She opened the connection they shared alone again and let her feel what she felt. She wanted Roman to believe it with every fiber of her being, like she did. She moaned again and brought one of her hands down and dipped her fingers into Roman's core and then flicked her tongue over her clit and pumped into her at a slow pace.

Roman moaned louder and gave another shuddering moan. She whimpered a little and looked down at Celes. "Celes… please…" She moaned. She rubbed her head and bit her lower lip. Her body shivered with pleasure and her eyes watered. She passed her love through their link and then gave another loud moan as she orgasmed.

Celes smiled against her and felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened and felt Roman's orgams all the way down in her soul. She moaned and pulled away and then kissed up over her little belly and her breast and pushing herself out of the water she kissed Roman on the lips and then dipped her tongue in her mouth and moaned again. "Tag." she said softly. "And I love you. So, so much. I just wanted you to know I'm not leaving okay?" she said to her and then lifted her wrist and jingled the chain. "You can stay attached to me for a little longer though." she giggled.

Roman gave a little giggle and sniffed. "I love you, Celes Diggory." She whispered as she cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Roman McTaggert. So much my heart may explode." she said and kissed her again. "Hungry now?" she asked her.

"I'm starved!" She giggled. She kissed Celes and helped her out the bath. "I replaced the towels with sarongs." She giggled. "Choose one."

Celes giggled and picked a black one with green flowers all over it. She held it out. "Wrap me up?" she asked her with another giggle.

"How do you want it? Around the neck, over the shoulder, or held in front of the boobs?" She giggled eyeing her breast.

Celes giggled. "Do it the way you want to, I think you've already decided." she said running a hand over her arm.

Roman giggled as she wrapped it around her and pinned it to hold around her breast." She giggled and then picked up a white one with yellow and purple flowers with the green leaves. "I just love these things." She told her as she pinned her in front of her breast. "Onward to food!" she said as she laced her fingers with Celes' and marched her out the bath house.

Celes hummed as she walked down to the kitchen a week or so later, she found Lee there and smiled. She watched him cook, even on his birthday he still cooked for them. She knew though that Harry was making dinner that evening to give Lee a break for his birthday. She crossed her arms over her chest and the big sleeves of her short green silk robe with the embroidered purple forget me knots on it concealed her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She put it up just for him that way so he had something to hold onto. She gave a little smile and walked up behind him and slipped her hands around him through his arms. She pressed her cheek to his back and sighed. "Happy Birthday, Lee." She said to him softly and kissed his back through his shirt. "I have a present for you. Two in fact." She said to him and pressed her body into his back as she felt him rub her arms with his hands.

Lee chuckled, "Good morning to you too." He told her. "And thank you." he Lifted her hand and kissed the bath of it.

"How about you sit at the island and I finish here. You shouldnt have to cook on your birthday." she said and kissed his back a few more times.

"But, I enjoy cooking." He told her.

Celes giggled. "Whatever makes you happy." she kissed his back again and went over and sat down on a stool. "After breakfast I'll give you your present. I think youre really going to like it." she said and watched him humming a little.

Lee smiled at her, "Is that so?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, its very so. You see this little robe? Well I have something for you under it. And I'll let you peel it off of me and see…" she said and pulled up a part of the robe.

He chuckled and leaned over the island watching her. "Go on, show me." He told her as he ran his eyes over her little robe. "I know it has something to do with a chain."

Celes giggled and shook her head ponytail swinging. "Oh no, I have to show you the other present first." she said giving him a coy little smile.

"Well show me that." He told her. "Come on, you said anything to make me happy."

Celes gave a little shiver and slid off the stool and took his hand. She turned off what Lee was cooking and led him through the house and into the dance studio. She waved her hand and the mirrors in the room opened to reveal a little room behind them. She led him into the room, the only thing in it was in it was a bed and a bunch of trunks. She sat him down on the bed and waved her hand and the room closed up and she waved her hand again and a little work station appeared. "So, I added the bed, but this is where I come to create my little… chains. I wanted you to know where it was. See I wanted you to know because… I'd like to continue to do that with you. Create, play…" she said and then picked up a little trunk and brought it over to him. "This is every chain I have worn to tease you, save the few I have already given you. Use them as you want to. They were always for you." she said looking at him.

Lee chuckled as he took the box. "Thank you." He told her. He looked around the room. "I like this, its not what I had in mind for my room but this is close." He told her.

Celes giggled. "I didnt want to overstep so I thought Id show you what I did and let you alter and change it how you see fit." she said and licked her lips and sat down on the bed next to him.

He frowned and looked at her, "What?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Nothing, just… taking it in. Do you want to see your other present now?" she asked him taking the box gently and put it on a table next to the bed.

"Oh, do show." he told her.

Celes giggled and stood up on her knees on the bed facing him and slowly undid the tie on the robe and then let it drop off her shoulders and revealed to him the little outfit made of chains and watched him react.

He growled at her. "I will rip it off you if you don't show me." He told her as he watched her intently.

Celes giggled and finally let the robe fall completely away the little chain outfit she wore covered her lady business completely and then come up from that in a chain over her belly and connected to chains the went around her breasts and the all come together at her neck. She bit her lip and looked at him.

Lee moaned as his eyes ran over her body and took in everything. "How does it feel?" he asked. "Cold? does it dig into your skin?" He asked as he reached out and touched it. He gave a little tug on the ones connected to her nipples.

Celes gave a little moan. "I… altered it w-with magic… its n-not u-uncomfortable." she stuttered. "A-and it was cold w-when I f-first put it on… goosebumps… all over m-my body." she shivered.

He moaned and then ran his fingers down her arm. "So, lets say I wanted inter cores but I wanted teh chain outfit on you, how will it work?" He asked as he looked at her. "I may need to design you a new one… with a little padding so it won't bite into your skin while I take you." He told her as he looked at.

Celes shivered and ran her hand down the middle chain and down the little chain panties covering her core and found the little clasp that opened up the bottoms and exposed her core. "R-right here it come un-undone." she swallowed hard and then flipped the front part up. "S-see padding." she said and showed him the padded cotton lining.

Lee growled and then pounced on her. He quickly picked her up and placed her onto the bed. He chained her hands to the headboard and pushed her knees up so that she looked like she was on all fours. He moaned and then slid his hands over her. He felt the cold chains to her nipple rings and gave it a tug. He scrapped the back of her neck and growled at her.

Celes giggled and then growled back at him and moaned. She dropped her head down her hair falling down to one side and sighed a little arching her back a little. She lifted her head again and looked at him over her shoulder.

He chuckled and kissed down her back. He gently rubbed her belly. "I hope you are prepared for this." he told her as he thrust hard into her. He moaned at her hot, tight core. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipples. He bit her shoulder and then kissed it. He grabbed her ponytail and made a mental note to have Roman do the same the next time he wanted to be rough. He slammed hard into her again and then started to pump his hips fast into her.

Celes screamed out her moans and gripped onto the chains pulling on them a little so she could rock just as hard back into him. She continued to scream out her moans and spread her legs a little wider her whole body shaking and trembling. She was virtually helpless and she loved it.

Lee moaned and pumped faster into her. He pulled on her hair as he pumped into her as he rubbed her ass. He was going to build her up to when he smacked her ass. He snaked his hand around her and rubbed her clit. He alternated between rubbing her clit and then tweaking her piercings.

Celes continued to scream and pulled on the chain's harder almost wanting to get away but then she rocked back on her knees when he thrust into her hard and she let out a scream that was high pitched. It was a new level, and she could feel her body reacting to it. She felt her juices leak down her thighs, her nipples harden, and her clit swell and pulse under his demanding fingers. She continued to scream out her moans and looked back at him.

He smaked her has and pulled her harder back onto him. He loved the way they were rough with each other. He had wanted to share this with her before but it was too much. Now… He growled and smacked her ass again. He nipped up her back all the way to her neck. He pulled on the chain to her breast, "You are so dirty…" He moaned. "So, so, dirty."

Celes closed her eyes and smiled as she continued to scream. She added a little growl to her screams and kept rocking back into him just as hard as he pulled. She shivered harder and her thighs began to quake with her impending orgasm. She screamed louder and higher in pitch.

Lee moaned and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her harder onto him. "God! This is so hot!" he growled and thrust harder and faster into her. "I feel you tightening on me." kissed behind her ear and then tugged on it with his teeth. "Do you want to come?"

Celes continued to scream. She wanted to say something but all she could do was scream so she nodded her head vigorously. " _Yes, please."_ she sent him and her mind fogged more. She kept screaming and pushing herself back as she felt her orgasm tightening her more around him and then she gave a scream and her voice just stopped and she continued to give silent screams and she rocked with him.

He smiled when he didn't heat anything. "Come, you Dirty Girl." He told her and held her tightly and enjoyed the feel of her shaking in his arms. He growled as he felt his own orgams hit. He pumped a few times then shook as he panted.

Celes clung to the chain as her body shook and she panted quietly and uncontrollably. She dropped her head down and just kept trying to breath normally she gave a little smile. " _Like your present then?"_ she sent him still shaking.

Lee chuckled and rubbed his face into the back of her neck. "Oh, yes." he moaned. He waved his hand and the chain released her hands. He held her and they fell over onto their sides. "You lost your voice before you came. I like that." He kissed the back of her neck and held her tightly. He rubbed his hand down to her belly and felt Vinny kick. "I think someone is happy… or hungry." he chuckled when he felt the rumbling of her stomach.

Celes gave a silent giggle. " _A little of both, Mama is happy so she is, but shes hungry too. So I can alter this so you can use it for Ro if you want. And I have other ideas for other ones."_ she shivered a little. " _I think next time it should be the three of us though."_ she gave another silent giggle and thought about that idea and wiggled a little and rolled over and kissed his chest.

Lee moaned, "That sounds fun." He told her her. "That sounds really fun." he kissed her neck again. "Come on, lets feed you." he told her as he slowly sat her up.

Celes moaned silently as her body pulled in delightful pain. She reached up and undid the clasp holding the little chain outfit on her neck and then undid it from her piercings and looked up at Lee. " _I would wear it all day, but like you said it will probably get uncomfortable. Maybe magical padding."_ she shrugged. and let it fall off and then gathered it and put it in the little box full of the other ones she gave him. She grabbed the robe and pulled it back on and then waved her hand and calf length sweat pants covered her legs.

He smiled at her and gave a moan. "That looks hot too." he kissed her neck and picked her up. "Come on, Minx. Lets go get some food, shall we?" he rained little kisses over her neck. "You made me happy, thank you." He told her as he walked her down to the kitchen.

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening." Roman chanted as she tried to ignore Harry. She was cooking as Harry chuckled sitting at the island.

"Why aren't you listening?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled at them silently as Lee set her on a stool. She looked at Harry and then at Roman. " _Yes, please, do tell why you're not listening."_ she sent in the group connection resting her chin in her hand.

Roman smacked Lee's hand with the spatula when he went to take over the cooking. "Go sit down. No cooking. And Harry was picking on me." She pouted.

Harry chuckled. "I was only poking a little." he defended.

Celes shook her head and got up and went to the fridge and got juice out and filled a glass and went back to her stool. " _You better not be picking on my Roman, I know we are not on the same team right now but she's still mine."_ Celes sent them and giggled silently as she slowly drank her juice. She gave a little sigh. " _Are we doing the cake after dinner or at lunch?"_ she asked Roman.

Roman smiled, "I think for dinner." She told her. She wanted to spend the afternoon with Lee but she didn't know what to do and to top it off, she _still_ didn't have anything for him. She felt really bad about it.

" _Whisking him off? You should just go and hide in your room for hours. Harry and I will be fine here. "_ Celes sent Roman privately. She had, had her time with Lee, and Ro wanted time too he was hers after all.

Harry chuckled. "Sweetbottom, staving off sweets? Hmm are you sick?" Harry teased her. "Er Happy Birthday mate, I'll give you your gift while I'm cooking dinner tonight." he said to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I look forward to it, Baby." He teased and winked at him. "You okay Ro? You usually don't pass up sweets."

"Well, I'm making pancakes so I'll just load it up on syrup, and fruit." She giggled and winked at them.

Celes finished her juice and slid off her stool and went over to Roman. " _Gimme something to do to help, and talk to me just like this."_ she said kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck.

"Make the eggs." She told her and giggled. " _I don't know what to get Lee… well I still haven't gotten him anything. I feel really bad. I want to do something special for him but I don't know what."_ she told her in their private link.

" _Would you like some ideas, I can help."_ Celes sent back to her privately. " _Eggs to order how do each of you want them?"_ she sent to both of the boys.

Harry smiled. "Scrambled." he said to Celes watching the girls curiously.

"Same." Lee told her. He nudged Harry and nodded to the girls. " _What's up with them?"_

Harry shrugged. " _I dont know, but they appear to be talking. Maybe they are planning something for you."_ he sent back to Lee.

" _I guess. I don't know, I just feel really bad and I don't want to do sex for a gift. I want something that is more… close to the heart."_ Roman shrugged. " _I think its me being pregnant."_

Celes smiled at her. " _Dote on him Ro, don't let him do anything. Take care of him all day, feed him. Do what he does for you. Then when it does come to sex because it will wear something you'd only wear for him. Not for me, or for Harry but just him. Make love to him, don't let him speed it up. Just go slow and show him how you are feeling about him right now. You are filled with so much love for him, I see it when you look at him. Its spilling out of you. Show him that by doing those things, and he will be a happy man. Oh and maybe… let him pick a chain for you to wear."_ she sent to Roman with a wink as she scrambled eggs and added a little cheese salt and pepper to them.

Roman laughed out loud. "You would say that." She smiled and flipped more pancakes. She bit her lower lip and looked over to the boys that were watching them. She smiled. " _I… I don't know what to wear. I don't know what he likes me dressed in…"_ She gasped and paused. " _I don't know what he likes me in. How can I not know what he likes on me?"_

Celes smiled and ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her. " _I got this."_ she said and stirred the eggs and looked at Lee over her shoulder. " _Lee, baby, I want to dress Roman up for you later what would you like to see her in? What drives you crazy that she wears?"_ she asked him with a silent giggle.

Lee looked Roman over. She was wearing one of her night gowns that looked like a long shirt. " _To be honest, I don't know. I like her in anything. Anything she wears drives me crazy. I have no complaints."_ he told Celes with a shrug. " _I like the short dresses she wears. It shows more of her thighs… I guess."_

Celes nodded taking in the information and rolling it around in her head. " _And purple… you like her in purple."_ she added not asking the question. She thought about it and then looked at Roman. " _Wear one of your many little sundresses, purple. Wear one that buttons down the front so that you can slowly undo the buttons and give him a little show. Make sure that your back is showing in some way shape or form… maybe a crisscross opened back. I have some pretty anklets you can wear to draw attention to your feet too. I've noticed he likes those two parts of your body the most."_ she shrugged and kissed her cheek.

Roman smiled at her. " _I think I can do that."_ She bit her lower lip as she started to think about the things she had done for him once before and haven't really done so again. She flipped the last pancake.

Celes watched her bite her lip and reached out and smoothed it out. " _Don't worry, he will love whatever you do for him. You're the girl of his dreams, literally. I know how that feels, exactly how that feels actually, and I know that I love anything you do for me and so will he."_ she sent to Roman and pushed the eggs onto plates. " _Be his Roman, thats all he needs. Forget the rest of us today, just be his."_ she sent to her softly and held up plates for her to put the other food on. She used her magic and added a flower to Lee's plate then handed it to Roman. " _Go feed your husband."_ she said and gently nudged her in Lee's direction and finished with the other plates and brought them over and set one in front of Harry and sat with her own and set Roman's without meat, where she now sat.

Harry grinned at Celes. " _What are you doing?"_ he asked her privately.

Celes smiled. " _Helping find the romance."_ she sent back to him and kissed him. She picked up his hand and put it on her throat and healed her throat and then went back to eating watching Roman and Lee closely but only out of her peripheral vision.

Lee watched Roman as she ate. She seemed a little off… like she was worried about something. He gave a smile and reached over to her plate tried to pick up a pancake.

"Hey! Get your own!" Roman said as she pushed his for out the way with hers.

He chuckled, "Aren't you the one that says it usually taste better when you eat out of other people's plate?"

"That's when _I_ eat out of other people's plate." She giggled as she continued to fight off his fork.

Celes giggled as she watched Roman relax and was half tempted to send Lee a 'good boy' but held off and continued to eat. She wrapped her leg around Harry's and smiled up at him.

Harry shook his head a little and kissed Celes and licked her lips. "Sweet, like honey and syrup today." he moaned.

Celes shrugged. "I try." she whispered still saving her voice to let it recover completely.

Harry chuckled. "You must eat honey when we arent looking. I already figured out how you smell like honey all the time, I've seen your body wash, but how do you taste that way too?"

Celes just shrugged. "Thats one secret I'm not telling." she whispered and went back to her food.

"Honeysuckles." Roman told them. "She eats the honey from the honeysuckles." She teased as Lee picked her up and sat her on his lap. She reached for more syrup.

"No more." Lee chuckled and pushed it away.

"You made my pancake become soggy with it, I have to add more." Roman said reaching more for it.

Celes reached out and snagged it and put some on her scrambled eggs then set it right out of reach. "Now you have spongie pancakes. There's oodles of syrup in them." she said and ate some of her eggs. "Honeysuckle blossoms… thats good, I just sit around under the honeysuckle eating the blossoms eh?" she asked and kissed Harry again so he could lick her lips off again and giggled.

Harry growled a little this time when he kissed her. "Stop doing that, eat your food." he said.

Celes shivered. "Such a commanding man." she said and wiggled in her seat teasing him.

He shook his head. "Ill show you commanding." he growled and nipped her neck.

Celes shivered again. "Oh really? Really will you, Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry growled again and stood and lifted Celes into his arms. "We will see you tonight. Have a good birthday mate." he said and walked them out the kitchen.

Roman giggled as she watched them leave. "So silly." She sighed as she played with her food.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Lee asked her as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

"Tell you what? Happy birthday? Oh, happy birthday." She told him.

Lee kissed down her. "Neck, what's wrong, butterfly?" He asked her and turned her chin so she looked at him.

"Nothing." She told him and kissed him. "I… I wanted to get you something special but… I don't have anything to give you."

He chuckled and kissed her, "So, does this mean I get to chose what I want for my birthday?" He asked as he kissed her down her neck. "If so, I'm going to tag you."

"Oh!" Roman hit his chest. "No you don't. You are denied!" she slipped off his lap. "So denied. There will be no tagging today. Last time you tagged me it did not end well at all! You still need to make that up to me."

Lee chuckled as he followed her out the kitchen. "So, no tagging? What if I make it feel really good?" he wrapped his arms around her. "How about we lay out in the sitting area outside. Me between your legs," he moaned against her ear and rubbed her little belly. "Making you feel oh, so good?"

She shivered. "No, you aren't choosing what happens today. I'm just going to wing it. If I left it up to you we would spend the rest of our time with you doting on me."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. "I enjoy doting on you." he told her. "I just love you and I want you to know that so I dote on you. Okay, then how about we lay in a hammock?"

"Will I fit?" she asked as she rubbed her little belly. "You can't crush, _my_ baby." she told him as she walked them to their bedroom. She started the bath and added her oils.

"Excuse me, but I believe _he_ is _our_ baby." He told her.

Roman giggled as she took off her night gown and sat int the water. "My baby, my baby, my baby, my baby, _my_ baby." She giggled again.

"Move over woman." Lee growled as he stipped and got in behind her. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her little bump that had turned into a little belly. "I believe this is my baby." he kissed her shoulder. "And you are my baby."

"My baby, my baby, my baby, my…" She squealed as he pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her.

"It takes to two to have a baby and that baby is part mine." he growled.

Roman giggled. "Whatever you say… for today." She teased and then started to wash.

Lee chuckled as he sat back and watched her wash herself. He really did enjoy watching her grewm herself. It was was beautiful and sexy at the same time. He ran a finger up her spine and smiled when she gave a little squeal and arched her back. When she was done he helped her out the but and bathed himself.

When he got out he dressed in board shorts. He waved a hand and the windows open. He looked up when Roman walked out in a lavender sundress with buttons all the way down the front. She giggled and crawled into the bed. She sat on her knees and looked up at him. "So, what do you want to do?"

He smiled at her and crawled into the bed with her. He laid his head on her lap. "I'm going lay here and let you do as you please. He waved a hand the radio turned on.

Roman smiled down at him and rubbed his head. "Did you dream of this?" she asked him.

"Dream of what?"

"Dream that we would come together and get married, and then one day you would lay your head on my lap while I was pregnant with your child?" she asked.

He smiled at him. "I only dreamt of you in my life. I would have done anything to keep you in my life. If we had children or not, it didn't matter to me, just as long as I had you."

Roman giggled and leaned down and kissed him. "I love you." she giggled again and heard Alicia Keys' Teenage Love Affair starting to play on the radio. "Can't wait to get home, baby dial your number. Can you pick up the phone, 'cause I wanna holla. Daydreaming about you all day, in school can't concentrate. Want have your voice in my ear, 'Til ma comes and says it's too late." She sang to him. "'Cause the lights are on outside, wish there was somewhere to hide. 'cause I just don't want to say goodbye, 'cause you are my baby baby. Nothing really matters. I don't really care, what nobody tell me. I'm gonna be here, It's a matter of extreme importance. My first teenage love affair. Another secret meeting, on the 5th floor staircase." She giggled a little as she remembered how they snuck around her fourth year. "I'm gonna give you this letter, of all the things I can't say. Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning. I wrote your name in my book. You last name my first. I'm your Mrs. 'Cause the lights are on outside, wish there was somewhere to hide. 'cause I just don't want to say goodbye, 'cause you are my baby baby. Nothing really matters. I don't really care, what nobody tell me. I'm gonna be here, It's a matter of extreme importance. My first teenage love affair. Hey boy. You know I really like being with you right? Just hanging out with you is fun. So maybe we can go to first base, because I feel you. Second base, want you to feel me too. Third base, better pump the breaks. Well baby slow down, I gotta go home now. 'Cause the lights are on outside, wish there was somewhere to hide. 'cause I just don't want to say goodbye, 'cause you are my baby baby. Nothing really matters. I don't really care, what nobody tell me. I'm gonna be here, It's a matter of extreme importance. My first teenage love affair. My baby baby. Nothing really matters. I don't really care, What nobody tell me. I'm gonna be here, it's a matter of extreme importance. My first teenage love affair."

Lee sat up and kissed her. "You were my first teenage love affair." he told her. The boys never where, you where." he told her. "I love you." he whispered as he crawled up onto his knees and leaned over her. He placed a hand agaisnt the wall behind her and kissed her with a moan.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and took the feel of him. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I love you." She whispered back. "Celes was my first lover, but you were my first love affair." She giggled, "Do you think Fred knew that we were sneeking around."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I think he always knew that we were going to be stuck with each other no matter what happened." he kissed her again. Kiss up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. "Do you still want my voice against your ear?"

She shivered and nearly melted. "All the time." she whispered and looked at him. "I love you so much, Lee Jordan. There are days I just can't stand being away from you. There are days I rush home just to see you and hear you. I love when you wrap your arms around me, sing to me, and I love your scent." she told him. "God, I love when your growl at me too."

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. He sat back on his heels and looked at her dress. He slowly reached out and started to unbutton it. He got half way down when he picked her up and sat her on his lap so that her back was to his front. he kissed the back of her neck and gave a moan. He pulled down the top of her dress and saw something new. "What do we have here?" he asked. "A new butterfly tattoo?"

"Oh!" She gasped as she cloaked it with her magic. "Its… nothing."

"Oh, no. I saw it. I want to see the rest of it." he told her. "You have new tattoos and I want to see. Think of it as a redo your third year. Remember when I pulled you onto my lap and I was kissing your bruises?"

Roman shivered and moaned. She gave a nod. "Okay…" she whispered.

He kiss down her back, every time he did a new butterfly or flower would appear. It seemed to wind up her back and stop at her left shoulder. He moaned as he cupped her breast and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder. "When did you get these?" He asked her.

"A while ago." She moaned and arched her back. She pressed her breast out more and rolled her hips. She was supposed to be the one seducing him. Not him seducing her. How had this happened? She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"A while ago, eh?" he brushed his lips over the back of her shoulder and then licked down her back. He scraped his teeth against her skin and moaned. He worked open his shorts and lifted her. He slid into her core and moaned. "I didn't know it at the time, but I wanted to do this to you your third year." he moaned.

Roman gave a moan as she slowly rolled her hips. She wanted this too. She wanted him to touch her breast and cause her to shiver. It's what had scared her because it was the first time she felt a strong sexual urge to have Lee.

"Just like this, you riding me slowly, my hands on your breast, and my face in your hair." He moaned as he pressed his face into her hair. He slid a hand down over her little belly and felt the baby kick. "Well look at that. "I get to have a little bonding moment with _my_ baby."

Roman giggled. "My baby." She moaned again a rolled her hips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Lee… I'm supposed to be seducing you."

He chuckled, "You seduce me all the time. It's my turn." He kissed her neck and rocked her a little faster. He moaned into her ear and nipped it. There were days he counted as blessings. He felt so blessed to have her in his life. To call her wife and to have her all to himself. It was the same with Celes. He moaned again and then picked her up and turned her arounds so that she faced him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her slowly. he explored her mouth with his tongue and sighed when she returned his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she rocked her hips. She felt his magic remove the rest of their cloths as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She kissed his neck and moaned. It was good to go slow and hold each other. It was one of the things she enjoyed most about him. He knew what she wanted and gave it to her… most times.

Lee moaned as he held her in his arms and rubbed her back. He pressed her into his body and sighed out a moan. He took in her excotic scent of the islands and moaned. He opened the connection to her and was flooded with her love for him. He shivered and held her tighter. He tried to pass his love to her. He kissed her neck up to her mouth and kissed her. He rained kisses all over her face. "God, I love you. I love you soo much."

Roman smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too." she told him. She held him tighter and kissed him again. "I love you so much. I don't think I can go without you again." she sniffed as tears gathered in her eyes. "Lee… I do love you. I don't feel like I say it enough but I do. I really wanted to do something special for you but… I couldn't think of anything and I feel so terrible about that." She sniffed as she started to cry.

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "Look at you, getting all sappy on me." He kissed her eyes and held her to him. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Roman, it don't matter what you do for me. Just as long as I get to have my time with you and you come back to me, I'm more than happy. There was a time I didn't think I would ever have you, but look. We are married, we have beautiful children, and we are _still_ having more. I don't take care of you because I have to. I take care of you because I _want_ to." he kissed her. "You are my first love." He smiled at her. "My first teenage love affair."

Roman gave a little a laugh. "I still remember the first time we kissed." she told him. "I had been waiting so long for that kiss. Then you kissed me a second time." She moaned as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I can't stop kissing you."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Then keep kissing me." He kissed her and moaned. "It's like being home with you. I love Celes. I enjoy her company, and I enjoy plotting with her, but you are home. You are my home. If I don't have you I don't know where I would be." He kissed her again. "Now show me, how special we can make this day."

She giggled and threw her arms around him. She kissed him and moaned. "Lee Jordan, my husband, my mate, and my love." She said kissing him each time she listed something." She squealed when their love making became hot fast. She clung to him as his hips pumped fast into her. He gripped her hips and held her ride him just as fast. She shivered every time he growled at her and kissed her.

They pawed at each other, trying so hard to touch every spot they could see and feel. Lee enjoyed touching her and making her moan. She had a sound to her that was just hers and he enjoyed listening to her. He scraped his teeth against her neck and sucked on it. He left little hickies up and down her neck. Some were darker than others, and some were bigger than others. He moaned loudly when he felt her orgasmed and then followed her into his own orgasm. He sighed as he pulled her down with him onto the bed.

Roman giggled as she leaned up and looked down at him. She looked into his dark eyes and blushed a little. He still had the same dark, sharp, and piercing eyes. THey always made her think they were looking straight into her soul and was reading every secret she had. She leaned down and kissed his chest. She giggled as she started to spell her name out over his chest.

Lee just moaned and ran his fingers up and down her back. For most of the afternoon they made love to each other. Going hot and fast or going slow and taking their time. Roman had giggled when she found a new spot on him that just drove him crazy every time she kissed it. Then they listened to music and talked about whatever came to mind.

It was early evening when Roman heard a knock on the door. She had fallen asleep in twinged with Lee. She looked around and saw that the sun was setting. She sighed as she looked at Lee. He was still sleeping… somewhat on her. He was laying on his stomach but had a leg wrapped between her leg and his arm holding her tightly. She gave a little giggle as she frowned on of her legs wrapped over his hip and her arms wrapped tightly around the one arm. It kind of reminded her of when she woke up in Las Vegas. They were both wrapped around each other. She heard another knock on the door. She moaned and shook Lee. "Lee… someone is at the door." she whispered.

"Go away." He called out and pulled Roman closer to him.

"But I made you dinner, Buttercup." Harry called through the door to him, it was accompanied by a giggle and then a barking laugh.

Roman gave a giggle. "Lee, we have to get up."

"No, I want to stay there." He grumbled.

"Lee, _my_ baby is hungry. You have kept me busy all afternoon without food." She told him and smiled when she knew that would work.

He grumbled something then pulled the sheet up over them. "Fine, come in… you better have food too." He called out to Harry.

Harry chuckled and opened the door and kicked open their door wider and walked in with a tray. He was followed by Celes who carried a tray with a teal cake on it. She bounced along behind Harry with a little giddy smiled on her face. Harry shook his head and waved his hand and set up a little table. "So are we doing this half naked dinner? Not that I'm complaining." Harry said.

Roman giggled, "He won't move."

Lee grumbled and pressed his face into her neck. He leaned his head up and looked at them. "I'm enjoying my birthday present but apparently it needs food and drink. Are you going to join us?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "Do you want to join us, apparently this has been the house of the bunny all day." she said and set the cake down and sat down at the edge of their bed not wanting to intrude.

Roman shook Lee's arm. "Food." She told him. "Let me go so I can eat at least."

"Celes, where are my chains? I'm chaining her to me." Lee asked.

"Hey! What did I do?" Roman protested.

Celes giggled. "Which one do you want?" she asked him.

"I don't know know. Pick one out for me. Hey, stop moving." He growled at Roman.

Roman shivered and giggled. "I shall be free!" she told him and then stopped. "Why does _my_ side of the bed need to be pressed against the wall?"

"So I know when you move." Lee told her.

Celes gave another giggle. "Oh, its like a pretty cage. Thats a good idea, maybe we should move the bed…" she trailed off and thought about it and summoned a chain for Lee, it was one of the bangle sets. "Just handcuffs today babe." she said and held them on her finger for him to get from her.

Harry gave a little chuckle. "Something is going on here." he said looking between Lee and Celes.

"Yes, its called their love of chaining the Roman." Roman grumbled. She bounced away from Lee as he sat up and took the cuffs. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!"

"Oh, no you don't." Lee growled and wrapped his magic around her and pulled her back. "You don't go anywhere without me." He clamped the chain around her wrist and around his wrist. He pulled her onto his lap as he sat up and rubbed his face. He waved a hand and they were both dressed. "What did you cook for dinner, Baby?"

"Chicken alfredo, and before either of you complain Celes oversaw it all to make sure I did it right… well mostly oversaw it. We got a little distracted somewhere in the middle and had to cook a second batch of noodles." Harry said picking up plates and handing them out.

Celes shrugged. "I needed me some lovin." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Right in the middle of cooking dinner…" he shook his head.

"Apparently you made it look hot and she needed some of that hotness." Roman giggled. She moaned as she ate. "I don't know if I'm starving or if these is really good?" She said as she ate.

Lee chuckled, "I think, its really good."

Celes nodded. "Very, very good. My Harry Potter done did good." she said and grabbed a basket. "I made breadsticks." she said offering them around.

Harry beamed. "I'm glad it turned out well." he said as he ate a breadstick.

Roman hummed as she ate. She took a breadstick and moaned again. "Food." She scrapped some of her chicken off into Lee's plate and ate some of his noodles.

"Hey!" He protested.

"It was an even trade. I gave you chicken and I ate only a few noodles." She moaned again and ate some of the bread.

Celes giggled as she watched them and reached over and took some of the chicken that Roman had dumped on Lee's plate and ate it. "Food is life. I made a lemon cake too." she nodded to the cake.

Lee looked up and looked around. "Wait… that's not lemon cake." he said pointing at the teal cake. "You little brat."

Celes giggled. "It is, I promise I just dyed the frosting with food coloring to be that color to tease you a little." she said to him and bounced a little on the end of their bed.

He chuckled, "Still a brat."

Roman giggled. "Its still looks yummy." She finished her plate and used a breadstick to wipe it clean… literally. She sighed as she leaned back on Lee's chest. She pulled out a noodle from his plate and ate it.

Lee smiled and shook his head, "Still hungry?"

"You starved me. I was dreaming about food when I heard the knock on the door. Harry is my hero, right now. Is there more?"

Harry waved a hand and took her clean plate and made her another picking all the chicken out of it for her and then handing her the full plate. "There you go." he said to her.

Celes held up the basket of bread sticks for her as well and then finished her plate and set it aside bringing her legs up under her little green dress and sighed. "Good Birthday?" she asked Lee.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." He kissed Ro's neck as he set his plate aside as well. "That was really good, Harry." he told him. "Really, really good."

Harry smiled. "Only the best for you. I think I'm getting a hang of it." he shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Very good, he made me lunch. I was impressed I didn't have to tell him how to do it all." she said looking at him.

Roman giggled, "I guess he isn't so bad any more." She winked at him.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." he was and winked back at her.

Celes giggled. "In five days we should today just like this but in reverse." she suggested.

"And Harry's kryptonite is food on a stick." Lee chuckled.

Harry nodded. "The whole meal of food on sticks, and the ability to eat said food off our wives." he chuckled looking at both of them.

Celes shivered. "Stop talking like that, we still have cake." she said but her mind went to having food eaten off of her by both boys and Roman.

"I think I may do that tonight." Lee moaned as he kissed Roman's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Roman told him as she continued to eat her pasta. "I may eat myself it that is the case."

Celes giggled. "Cake?" she asked standing slowly.

"Lets do cake." Lee said. "I'm telling you that color is so tripping me out." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and went over to it and put candles in it and lit them with magic. She turned and grinned. "And now we sing." she said and led them all in Happy Birthday. When they finished she stood next to the bed where Lee was and waited for him to blow out the candle. "Make a wish, Chocolate Bear." she said looking at him over the candles.

"Okay, I wish to tie Roman up, paint her in lemon sauce, and lick her clean." He smiled and blew out the candles.

Roman shivered and frowned at him. "That don't count. You are suppose to say it in your mind then your wish would come true." She told him.

"Really? But how are you supposed to know if I don't tell you?" He teased.

Celes giggled and took the cake and started to cut it and put slices on plates she summoned and had Harry distribute them. When she had hers she waved her hand and the things Lee wished for appeared on the table next to his bed and she smiled a little and ate her cake with a little moan.

Harry chuckled and shook his head kissing the side of her head. "So bad." he said to her.

Roman set her plate aside and gave a loud burp. "Excuse me!" She giggled. "Man, that was good." she moaned as she rubbed her baby bump. "My baby kicked today." She told Celes and Harry.

" _Our_ baby." Lee corrected as he poked at his cake. He smelt the lemon but shook his head. He ended up closing his eyes and trying it. "Okay, you are forgiven, Celes. It's lemon."

Celes smiled at him. "I told you." she said and looked at Roman. "Baby kicking, guess who can tell the sex now?" she said rubbing her own belly smile faltering for a minute but then she replaced it with a smile again.

"I can!" Roman giggled. "And its _my_ baby." She told Lee.

Harry chuckled. "So are you going to leave us all in suspense?" he asked as he finished off his cake.

Roman giggled and then ate some of Lee's cake. "I was going to wait until everyone finished eating then let you know." She giggled.

"I told you, I already know and I have a name for him already." Lee told her.

"Mr. Know it all, hush." Roman said and poked her finger into his cake.

"Brat." he chuckled.

Celes shook her head and watched them. She finished her own cake and set the plate aside and rubbed her own belly. She missed this part of having a child. The gentle teasing of the father. She sighed. "Well?" she asked. "Is Lee right?" she asked.

Harry rubbed Celes' back and grinned at Roman. "He probably is, hes good at knowing."

Roman grumbled and rubbed her belly. "Yeah, he's right."

"See I told ya." He kissed Roman's cheek.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Yay, another boy! I love boys. I love girls too, but I love boys too!" she said bouncing a little.

Roman giggled. "He is my baby… I miss my Cello, though. He is my other baby."

"Our baby." Lee corrected. "She keeps saying its _her_ baby." He shook his head and fed Roman some of his cake. He was full and Roman seemed to be hungry for sweets. "Our baby, our baby, our baby."

Celes stood up and rubbed her belly. She waved her hand and all the dishes that were not being used cleaned up and she smiled. "I'll leave the cake." she said and pulled on Harry's arm ready to leave before she started to cry. "Happy Birthday Lee. See you two in the morning." she said and started to drag Harry from the room.

Harry followed her a little confused. "Er, Happy Birthday mate." he said trying to slow Celes down.

"Thanks, Love you guys." Lee said as he frowned.

Celes smiled back at them. "Love You too." she said and drug Harry completely out of the room.

A couple of days later it was Harry's birthday. Roman smiled as she walked into the clothes of awesome. She wanted to tease him a little before giving him his gift. She pulled oh some bikini bottoms and then pulled on short jean shorts. Then she pulled on a dark green racer back tank top. She used the licorice to shorten her hair into a bob. She giggled as she ran her fingers through it and then walked down to the kitchen. She smiled at everyone. "Before you all freak out, no I didn't cut my hair." she said. "I used the licorice."

Harry ran his fingers through it. "I wasnt going to freak out you wouldn't cut your long hair." he said to her and kissed her.

Celes gave a little pat to her chest. "Oh good. I may have had to kill you a little bit." she said to her.

Lee chuckled, "I had a mini heart attack too." He kissed the back of her neck. "But I also like it short so I can do that. Sit, breakfast is nearly ready."

Harry chuckled and really look at Roman and gave a little moan. "What is that?" he asked pointing to all of her.

She gave a frown, "Is my outfit for today. You don't like it?" she gave a little turn.

Harry grabbed her by the tank top and pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. "I do like it. Too much, why do you wear things like this? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked and slid his hands down to her ass and cupped and gave it a little squeeze.

She squealed and then giggled. "Behave yourself." She hopped up on a stool. "Hey, Celes. What do you have planned for Harry today? Can I have him this afternoon? for an hour or so?"

Celes looked at Harry with a slow smile. "I can do what I want for him after Breakfast." she said.

Roman nodded, "No, I just need an hour. I'm going to tease him until I show him. What I got him." She giggled.

Harry growled. "Teasing little Nymph." he said to Roman.

"Okay, I'll let him out of our room this afternoon if you come get him." Celes giggled and brought a plate Lee made up for Harry and sat in front of him and started to feed him humming a little.

Harry rolled his eyes. " _My_ birthday and you get all the control." he shook his head.

Celes nodded. "Damn straight." she said eating some of the food herself.

Roman giggled and kissed his neck. "You like when we are in control."

Lee chuckled, "Just sit back and enjoy the right, baby." he teased as he started to feed Roman.

Harry frowned. "You are rarely controlled by the girls." he said and took a bite from Celes.

Celes giggled. "He's the Alpha." she shrugged.

Harry looked at Celes. "And what am I?" he asked her.

"The Beta, the right hand man." she said to him and kissed him. "And the ladies man." she added and kissed him again.

"You are more fun and leanet than he is." Roman told him and kissed his cheek. "And you are my baby." she squealed.

Harry chuckled. "Yes I am, Mama Ro." he said and watched Celes eat some food and then took another bite from her.

Roman giggled and ate what Lee was feeding her. "Oh, I already know what I want for lunch." She told him. "I want a veggie sandwich with avocado!" She moaned.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Okay."

Celes just shook her head and kept feeding Harry and herself. She licked her lips and scooted a little closer to Harry and let her legs rub along his.

Harry shook his head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Nothing, nothing at all." she said and kissed him.

After Roman was done eating and Lee ate. Roman hopped off her stool and kissed Harry. "See you later." She kissed Celes. "Love you." She hummed and walked out the back door.

"Hey, wait for me, you teasing woman!" Lee called after her. He waved his hand and the dishes were cleaned. He winked at Celes and Harry and walked out the back door to follow Roman.

Celes giggled and took Harry's hand and led him up to their room. She sat him down and then crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once. "So, what do you want to do on your birthday? I'll do anything you want." she said to him and kissed him again.

Harry rubbed her back. "Anything? You should really not use that word unless you mean it." he teased.

Celes gave him a sober look. "Harry, I mean anything, I will you know, do anything for you." she said and kissed him again.

"So what you're saying is, my birthday present is me being aloud to be in charge?" he asked her.

Celes nodded and ran a hand through his hair, she turned and straddled his lap and kissed him again. "Harry, I haven't been a very good wife to you lately. I've been all wrapped up in me, and not thinking of you." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "It doesn't help that until two weeks ago, I wasn't even around that often. Its not all you, or all me. You know how we get. We spend too much time apart we get comfortable. It doesn't mean we love each other any less and we always find our way back to each other." he kissed her. "Celes you always find me."

Celes nodded. "I do, don't I?" she whispered and kissed him again.

"Celes you found me, when we first met. You were the one who found me. I just follow you around now. You always find your way back to me. You always have. I mean seventh year _you_ found me." He said and kissed her again.

Celes sighed and smiled. "I love you, Harry Potter. Always have, always will. I loved you when you kissed me without asking third year, I loved you when you and Ronald pouted at Yule Ball in the back, I loved you when you brought my brother back to me… that's when I knew, even if I didn't know it at the time, but that's when I knew you were going to be in my life forever. Fifth year when you kissed Cho… Harry I was devastated. I mean, I faced other feelings that I was having about my brother's death… and the whole Lee and Ro situation. Fifth year was rough, but DA… oh when you taught and still today when I see you teaching. It's so hot, Harry Potter." She whispered the last part.

Harry chuckled. "You think its hot when I teach, huh?" he asked and kissed her neck.

Celes nodded. "I really, really do." She whispered to him.

"Mmm, and what is it you like the most about when I teach." He asked her as he trailed little kisses down her neck.

"I loved when you taught me some of the advanced spells, you'd stand right behind me and your breath would blow on that one part of my ear that just… makes me stutter." She moaned and dipped her head and kissed him pressing against him.

Harry chuckled and pulled her close then ran his tongue over that spot and felt her shiver. "Like that?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "J-just like tha-that." She stuttered and kissed down his neck. "Do you remember when you kissed me in the hospital wing?" she asked him.

"Fourth year? When you were pregnant with Lark?" he asked her.

"Mmm, hmm. You know what I wished I'd done?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Let you take me on my desk. I had no idea that, that was what I was feeling. I had had sex all of one time… and got a baby from it. I was so scared that year, and in that little moment I wasn't for a bit." She said and pressed her hips into his and rolled them.

Harry moaned. "Celes, I'm supposed to be in control." He said gripping her hips.

"Then take control, Harry Potter." She whispered huskily against his ear.

Harry growled and flipped them over he waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He settled between her legs and lifted both of her knees to his hips and thrust into her and moaned. "Damn!" he said as he felt her tighten around him. He looked down at her and thrust into her hard and fast.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head. She wasn't able to roll her hips all she could do was let him drive. She moaned louder and ran her hands over his arms watching her marks appear. She smiled at them, she loved that he was hers. She loved that she always knew she had him. Not just in those marks, Harry had a way of looking at her and she just knew without any words needing to be said that he was hers and he was never going to leave her.

Harry moaned and watched Celes looking at his marks and knew what she was thinking. He smiled. "Stop thinking baby, just feel." He said to her. He watched her close her eyes and give into her feelings. He loved to watch her, its something Lee had taught them all, to slow down and watch each other. He'd know Celes' face anywhere. If he lost all his memories her face would be what brought them all back. She was his home, his rock, his life. They all were, he thanked God everyday that Roman had introduced herself and Celes to him. He thanked everything in nature that Celes was there with him. His wife, his wife for more lives than this one. He always wanted to be her husband. He thrust deeper and harder. "Celes… I love you." He moaned.

Celes smiled up at him and rolled back on her head as her orgasm krept up her back. "I love you too, Harry Potter. Always have, and always will. My husband… my handsome, strong, smart, husband." She said and moaned as her orgasm overtook her.

Harry moaned as his own orgasm washed through him. They both shook a little and he rolled off of her and then pulled her into his side. He kissed her neck and smiled into her hair.

"I have something for you, I don't sing for you very often but I'd like to." She said to him after a bit.

"Okay, what do you need?" he asked her.

"A keyboard." She said softly and sat up feeling a little shy.

Harry kissed her cheek and went over to their closet and pulled one out and set it up for her. "You don't keep cloth in there so I keep my cloths and other stuff in there." He said at her look. He smiled as she walked over wrapped in their sheet and sat down. He went back to the bed and sat down on the bed and lounged to one side as he watched her.

Celes took a deep breath and started the song. "You think I'm pretty, Without any makeup on, You think I'm funny, When I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me, So I let my walls come down, down., Before you met me, I was alright but things, Were kinda heavy, You brought me to life, Now every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine. Let's go, all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance, until we die , You and I, will be young forever. You make me feel, Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever, look back, Don't ever look back." She looked up at him after and sang the rest of the song straight to him. After she finished she looked at him with a little smile.

Harry got up and walked over to her slowly and then pushed all her hair to one side and kissed down the side of her neck. "Come back to bed." He moaned. "So beautiful, you are like a muse… you sing so beautifully." He said and lifted her off the little stool and took her to bed and had her slowly. Then after that he had her hard and fast again. By lunch time Celes was dozing and so was Harry. She moaned and waved her hand for food and some snacks appeared. She fed him and ate some herself and then the two of them curled up on the bed and slept the afternoon away. The next time Celes was conscious someone was knocking on the door. Celes rubbed Harry's arm. "Door." She said. "That'll be Ro." She said pushing him.

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."

Celes smiled and got up with him. She waved her hand and they were dressed. "I'm going to go make a late lunch or a snack." She said and opened the door and sure enough there was Roman. "Hi Baby Girl. He's all yours. " she said and kissed her cheek. "Make sure you give him back in one piece." She sang as she skipped off.

Harry chuckled and looked at Roman. "Well, I'm all yours." He said.

Roman giggled, "Well, come along then, fluffy." She teased and willed her ass. She giggled and skipped away from him.

Harry gave a growl and followed her. "I am not a three headed dog!" he said grabbing for her.

ROman laughed and hopped away from him. "I forgot that Hagrid named that dog fluffy." She grabbed his hand and the pulled him as she ran down the stairs and out the back door. Once they got to the beach she took off her tank top to show her lavender bikini top. THen she shimmied out of her shorts and kicked them off. She smiled at him and allowed some of her new tattoo show.

Harry watched the tattoo appear. "What is this?" he asked touching the tattoo lightly.

"Part of your gift. I have something for everyone. My belly ring is for Lee, my clit ring and nipple rings are for Celes but this is for you." More of it appeared as it started to wind down her back. "If you are good, you will see all of it." She teased and then kicked at a small wave that came in. "Are you going to play with me or you rather see me play?" her tattoo started to go down further over her hip and dipped down into her bottoms.

Harry moaned as he watched the tattoo disappear into her bottoms. He reached out and ran his hand slowly down her back watching goosebumps rise. He got to her bottoms and started to push them down a little seeing the tattoo went further down. "Ro… you got me a tattoo on your body?" he said and started to kiss it.

Roman giggled and shivered a little. "Well, I didn't have anything sexually for you to play with… well you play with my other ones but this is for you." she giggled and stuck her ass out. She pulled the bottoms down just under her ass so that he could see that it curved from her hip and rounded onto her ass cheek.

Harry looked down at it and fell to his knees. "Oh my God, Roman. Its so hot." he moaned and kissed her along it moaning as he went along.

She giggled as she pulled up her bottoms and stepped away from him. "I said I was going to tease you." She winked at him and waded through the water. "Are you coming?"

Harry pulled off his shirt and followed her with a growl. "Its my birthday, how you going to tease me like this?" he called as he started to catch up with her.

Roman giggled, "Because I had this planned since _after_ the honeymoon with Celes." She giggled again. "Do you know how hard it is to keep this secret?" She sat down in the water and waited for him to catch up. "My magic is lessoning. My cloaking slipped up when Lee stumbled upon it on his birthday. But he don't know how far down it goes." she smiled up at him.

Harry looked down at her and then sat down next to her and ran his hand over it again. "I like it, a lot. Ku'uipo." he said to her. "Since the honeymoon? Holy crap, why'd you wait so long?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you before. When I finally got it healed it was around the time I asked you to teach me to play the guitar. I was going to tease you but you became busy with the stinky fox dude. Then we came here, and I was going to show you when we created the bath house then again we just became busy. So birthday gift it is."

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise twice. Its beautiful, and so are you." he kissed along the back of the neck and down to the tattoo again. "I really like it Ro. Really. Thank you." he said to her.

Roman shrugged. "It wasn't you, it was the Nogitsune… and Hermione." she said. "So, I would let you explore it but, I'm pregnant and can't lay on my back. So, its up to you? How do you want me?"

Harry smiled and picked her up. He waded back to the shore and then brought her up to her bath house. He put her on the chase and made her stand up on her knees facing away from him. He moaned as he pushed off the bottoms and took in the whole tattoo. He began from the top and kissed it, he followed the tattoo every inch of it he got to the part over her ass and moaned scraping his teeth across it. He kissed back up it and pressed his lips to her ear. "Spread your legs and brace yourself on the back of the chase and bend over." he whispered to her.

She shivered as she felt excitement shoot down her back and into her stomach. She spread her legs, braced herself on the back of the chase and bent over. She shivered again and knew her juices were leaking. "Like this?"

Harry moaned. "Exactly like that, damn you are so hot." he said and grabbed her hips. He slid into her and moaned as the feel of how wet and tight she was. "Jesus…" he moaned and started to pump into her and kissed down over the tattoo as he did and licked parts of it. When he got to her ass he growled and ran his teeth over the tattoo and moaned and continued to pump into her pulling her back onto him.

Roman moaned and shivered every time he kissed around her tattoo. She moaned again as she rocked back onto him. She shivered again and bit her lip as she lowered her shoulder at him. "Koa." she moaned and rolled her hips.

Harry moaned and looked into her eyes on him. "Yes, Ku'uipo, What do you want?" he asked and continued to thrust into her feeling her juices leak all over. He moaned and ran a hand down her back and then used his finger to trace the part on her ass and moaned.

Roman shivered moaned and moaned. She leaned her head down on the chase and moaned again. "What… are you doing… to me?" She moaned. She tried to rock harder and faster onto him but he was keeping the pace at _his_ pace.

Harry chuckled. "I'm enjoying you." he said to her and leaned down and kissed her up her spined and then licked back down and the nipped her ass at the top.

She shivered again. "Evil…" She moaned. She looked under herself and moaned again. She reached her hand down between them and smiled when she touched his shaft as it pumped out of her.

Harry growled. "Shit!" he said when felt her fingers on him. He moaned and started to slam harder and faster in her and licked up her spin and then sucked all the way down the tattoo and then bit into her ass over one of the butterflies there and moaned.

Roman squealed as she felt him go faster and then when he nipped her. She shivered and rocked back onto him harder. She curled her fingers into a fist and moaned louder and in higher pitch. She shook harder and felt her orgasm fill her body. "God… Harry…" She moaned.

Harry grunted with each thrust and reached around and pressed his finger to her clit and played with it while he continued his thrusting and dropped his head back as he felt her tighten more and her first orgasm cause her to tighten around him.

She squealed as her orgasm hit her. She pressed her legs together and shook. She panted and felt herself became more aroused and wet. "God…" She moaned. She rolled her hips and rubbed her clit against his finger that was still between her legs. She moaned higher in pitch and rolled her hips more.

Harry growled and kept on pumping. He felt her get wetter and moaned louder. "Damn, woman!" he gasped as he felt his own orgasm start in the bottom of his spine. He growled and pressed harder on her clit the bring her to another climax. He started to give loud grunts and looked down at her again and kissed her down the tattoo again and bit into her ass again. He licked it and moaned.

Roman gave little screams as she rocked back harder against Harry. She couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't stop moaning. She felt another climax reaching for her. "Koa… Koa… Koa…" She chanted and panted as she rocked faster onto him.

Harry pounded into her at tops speed and felt her tightening again. He moaned and kissed up and down her spine and then nipped her ass a few more times she was nearly there. And so was he, he leaned over her and pumped a little deeper into her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Ku'uipo, I own you." he moaned pushing her over the edge with her trigger as he stepped over his.

Roman screamed as as her orgasm hit her hard. She scream again as her juices gushed out of her. She shook hard and moaned as she pressed her forehead to the chase. She felt her body shake harder and moned. "Koa…" she breathed. "crazy… caveman."

Harry panted and held her up by wrapping an arm between her breasts and baby bump. He chuckled. "Its… your… fault." he moaned and kissed the back of her neck loving the short hair.

She shivered and gave a little giggle. "I have one last thing for you." She breathed. "Look on the other ass cheek." She told him and just let him hold her.

Harry pulled back and looked down at her other ass cheek and moaned. "Oh my God, woman is that a bite mark tattooed on your ass?" he growled. He leaned down and nipped it. "Is it one of mine?"

She giggled and shivered again. "You are the only one that bits my ass." She told him. "My original idea was to go to the tattoo shop and get that done and put property of Harry. But then I was like 'squirrel!' and saw the butterflies and flowers. So when I was done I was like I need to get it just to see your reaction." she giggled.

"Next time, I will bite that one for real." he moaned and kissed it. "God, that is just… I love both tattoos, Ku'uipo. Very much. You have made me very happy." he said and helped her roll over and sat her up and kissed her.

She sighed into his kiss. "I'm glad." She told him and kissed him again. "You need to go back to Celes." She closed her eyes and sighed again. "I think our hour is up." She giggled.

Harry chuckled, then he moaned. "Next year you and Celes should plan threesomes for Lee and I." he teased. He stood them up and held onto Roman to make sure she had her footing before letting her go.

She giggled, "I will keep that in mind."

Harry kissed her again and waved a hand and they had cloths on. "Come on, back to the house, Mama Ro." he said leading her that way.

She giggled and followed him. "Are you going to show me off?"

"Oh yes, yes I am. You are my birthday present." he said walking her into the kitchen to find Celes poking Lee's arm as if bugging him for something.

"Come on Lee, one little tiny, tiny bite of the vegemite and I'll never bug you about it again. Promise." she said.

Lee chuckled, "Uh, no. No. No. No." he smiled.

Celes pouted up at him. "But its looks like chocolate. Imagine its that and then eat it." she said and held the spoon she had of it up to him.

Harry looked at them. "Whats this?"

Celes beamed at him as she still held the spoon up to Lee. "I found vegemite in the Pantry of Awesome I'm trying to get Lee to eat some."

"And it's not happening. I rather have Natella, and I don't even like Natella." Lee said.

Celes pouted. "Fine." she said and put the spoon down and then grinned up at him and kissed him."You're not fun, you old man." she said and went over and sat down on a stool.

Harry shook his head. "You guys want to see the new pretty thing Ro did?" he asked them.

Lee smiled and looked up at them. "I would like to see? I also may need to bite her neck too. That haircut is still a shock but yet enticing."

Celes gave a tiny pout. "How come whenever I go short everyone just gets upset with me, but Ro does it and it's all sunshine and rainbows." she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Cel, you actually go short… or you did, Ro just used the licorice." he pointed out to her.

Lee chuckled, "And she don't cut it. The last time it was that short was when… when she was mad." he said softly. "Besides, I can tell its already growing back."

Celes looked at Roman recalling the conversation they had, had the day she found Roman after two years. She hadn't even remembered it had happened later when she came back to them. She smiled. "Its hot, now what's this pretty?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand making Roman naked and turned her back to Lee and Celes.

Celes' eyes widened as she took in the back tattoo and it went down to her ass, her ass! She gave a little squeal. "Its so pretty!" she said and looked across her ass and saw the other tattoo there and squinted her eyes. "Wait is that… is that a bite mark?" she asked.

Roman blushed from head to toe. She couldn't he took her clothes of just like that and showed turned her around. She gave a little nod and covered her face. "Yes."

Lee chuckled, "I didn't know it went all the way down to your ass." He walked up and knelt down. "Yeah, that is definitely a tattoo of a bite mark." He chuckled as he fingered it.

Harry walked around in front of Roman and let her bury her face in his chest and brushed his fingers through her hair.

Celes got up and stood next to Lee and looked over the tattoo running her fingers lightly over it moaning every couple of inches. "So pretty." she got to the bite mark Lee was fingering and giggled. "You know, she has a bite mark in Harry's favorite place, maybe I should get a hickey in yours." she nudged Lee with a giggled and ran her fingers over the bite mark.

Harry pulled Roman back away from them and re clothed her. "Okay enough embarrassing the Roman." he said kissing the top of her head.

She gave a giggled.

Lee chuckled, "A hickey mark. I like that." He kissed Celes and then kissed Roman on the back of the neck. "Nice. I got to see part of it on my birthday but I didn't know it went all the way to her ass." He moaned, "But I like that back. I may have to test it out later."

Harry chuckled. "Oh her knees braced against a chair leaning over gives you the best view while you have her." he winked.

Celes crossed her arms and shook her head. "Cavemen." she said.

"Nice." Lee chuckled.

"Oh!" She hit Harry. "Thats the last time I get you a tattoo."

Lee laughed. "Well, we all share. When you came back from your honeymoon we tied both of you down to explore what new jewelry you got." he kissed her again and then looked down at Celes. "We tied you down too."

Celes shivered. "Oh I know." she said. "If you did it again, I wouldn't protest either. Although there is nothing new on me to discover unless you haven't seen my new tattoo." she shrugged and sat down at the island again.

Harry chuckled. "You ladies keep us on our toes. I was thinking of adding to my tattoo." he remarked sitting down next to Celes.

Lee nodded, "Me too." He smiled at Harry. "Would you like to make it a date, baby?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh yeah, Buttercup, I can take you to my guy in Waikiki." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Then we have a date."

Roman laughed, "You two are so bad!" her stomach gave a growl. "Hey, _my_ baby is hungry."

Lee shook his head. "I'm going to teach you a lesson if you keep that up."

"Do me, do me now." She said and fluttered her eyelashes.

Celes giggled. "Maybe you can take her to the workspace and 'do' her that way." she suggested. "My most recent product needs testing." she giggled.

Harry looked at Celes. "You make products now?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Yup." she said not elaborating.

Lee chuckled, "No, that workspace is _our_ space. If you aren't going to be in there then no."

Roman frowned and looked back and forth between Celes and Lee and then it dawned on her. "The chains! You two have been making the chains, haven't you!"

Celes giggled and nodded. "We want to show you some we haven't used on you yet. Lee thought maybe you could sell them in the sex shop." she shrugged.

Roman's eyes lit up. "Koa! Do you think we can do that?" She asked him. "The sex shop is more of our project." She giggled. "Sounds good, yeah?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't see why we can't have a section of the store where they are sold." he said to her and looked at Lee and Celes.

Celes squealed. "Hear that, Chocolate Bear, we are getting our chains out there." she bounced on her stool nearly bouncing off of it.

"Don't make me put you in the sumo suit." Lee growled as he picked her up and sat her properly on the stool. He looked over to Harry and Roman. "That works, we already have a lot made for different purposes."

Celes' eyes lit up. "And I have a name for the line. "Sex Chains by Leeles" she said putting her hands up like there was a sign between them.

Harry nodded. "Okay. We have seen some of them with Cel's months of chains. I don't see why not."

Roman smiled. "Sweet! I'll enjoy this! We can promote them at the club to give you a little boost… Now how to work it into an act."

Celes smiled. "Some of the more tasteful ones can be worn during belly dancing numbers. The sexy shackles, the bangled handcuffs… the one that goes around the lady and attaches to the person of their choice… I havent name that one yet." she shrugged.

"Oh good!" Roman bounced on her toes. "I'm excited!" she squealed, kissed Harry and then turned and kissed Lee. "Hey! Wait, food! get to cooking mister!"

Lee laughed, "I remind you of food?"

"You just taste good." Roman giggled and then sat next to Celes. She kissed her. "I'm excited!"

Celes giggled. "Me too! Its so fun, creating. And Lee has such a beautifully dirty mind for the chains." she moaned a little.

Harry chuckled. "How is it we all got into the adult toys business?" he asked already knowing the answer. He and Ro were pretty bad about the things they put in that shop.

Roman giggled, "Remember, I asked Georgie if he would open a sex shop and he said no. Oh! we need adult themed cookies and cake too!"

Celes' eyes lit up. "I've been practicing that! I have penis shaped sugar cookies, lady part shaped cakes and I can make cake pops in those shapes too. Oh and candy. I can make candy!" she said.

Lee laughed. "Have you really?"

Roman laughed, "Don't you want to see us sucking on the candy pops?"

Celes giggled and slid off the stool. She went to the pantry and from the tops shelf she pulled down a bag of what looked like pink and brown lollipops. She brought them over to Roman and pulled two out. "See, these are the best ones I've ever done. I usually end up throwing them out… I'm a wee bit of a perfectionist I've found." she said handing her them, she blushed a little.

Roman giggled ass he opened the bag. "Look! These are going to be great!"

Celes smiled as her blush grew. "Um the pink ones are strawberry flavored and the brown ones are chocolate." she said and pulled a strawberry one out and stuck it in her mouth and shut her eyes with a little moan.

She giggled as she stuck a chocolate one in her mouth. "Oh, these are good!"

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. "You little teasing devil women."

Harry nodded laughing. "I agree with that statement." he said.

Celes just giggled. "Its what I do when I have nothing else to do. These are easy though, if you want I can show you how to make them Ro and then we can just have a day where thats all we do. I haven't quite perfected the lady shaped ones yet. Its an art." she shrugged and sucked on her sucker more as she started to hum "A Call from the Vatican".

"A day of adult fun that deals with baking!" Roman giggled.

"Oh yes, you and me Baby Girl, and I'll let you test _everything_. And no stinky boys aloud." she said with a giggle.

Lee chuckled, "Come on, you devil women. Lets get Harry's dinner out on the grill. Then you can tell us _all_ about the plan to tease us." He told them as he took Roman's hand and pulled her out the back door.

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner, talking about the shop and then Celes spent the rest of the evening with Harry.

The family arrived a week later and along with them John came back as well. He mostly kept to himself though unsure how to go about reconnecting with Roman or Celes now that he was whole. He spent long hours in his room until the day of Luau or he was practicing his Kahiko for the talent show with Harry. The two of them have come up with something that was still enticing and more family friendly not that the talent portion involved his chillens but that wasnt that point. Since his realization of who he was to the kids he had found complete synchronization with Kama and no longer was he a split man. He now carried both traits as John. Since the arrival it seemed that Lee and Celes threw themselves into the prep for the Luau. They spent all their time in the kitchen and barely looked up at all. On the morning of it though when John went down still in pajamas a sleepy Miles and Danger in each arm she wasn't in the kitchen. He sat Miles and Danger on a stool together and noted theyd have to stop doing that soon and then sat in the one next to him and gave Lee a smile. "So, you and Celes throw yourselves into this prep work don't you?" he said noting Lee making breakfast and preparing other things for that afternoon and evening.

Lee looked up and smiled. "Yeah. The first one was awesome and intense but now… Its just a lot a prep work. It helps that Celes inst broken or having an emotional rollercoaster with this pregnancy too." He smiled at Miles and Danger. "You two hungry?" he asked them.

Miles grinned up at his dad. "Daddy, Papa said if we were really good today he'd make the pineapple soft serve!" he said excitedly.

"Can we have pineapple soft serve for breakfast?" Danger asked smiling brightly.

John shook his head and looked down at her. "What did I say? I said after dinner tonight and only if all of your parents agreed didn't I young lady?" he asked her.

Miles nudged Danger. "Yeah, Dang!" he said.

Danger giggled. "Hey, mummy said there is no harm in trying."

Lee chuckled, "And we tell your mummy that she can't have sweets early in the morning too."

Miles nodded. "See, I told ya!" he said to Danger and then looked at Lee. "Daddy can I just have eggs for breakfast, I don't want bread or meat. Gramma Molly makes us eat meat every meal. She says we need to be big and strong but I dont want to be because then I can't get through the fence in the gnome garden and play with them." he said.

"What is up with my boys not wanting to eat meat?" Lee grumbled.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "Cello is perfectly fine gnawing on meat." She giggled and nuzzled Cello's little neck.

"My only son willing to eat meat." Lee shook his head. "Have a little bit of meat, it will keep you full until lunch." He told Miles.

Miles nodded a little sadly. "Okay." he said in a heavy voice.

John ruffled his head and then Dangers and looked at Cello when he gave a squeal of delight. "Well good morning to you too, little buddy." he said giving his nose a little boop.

Roman smiled and rain kisses over his face. " _My_ baby." She said teasing Lee still.

"Hey, what I say about that?" Lee asked her.

"I don't know." She waved a hand and placed Cello in a high chair. "I'll be back. Need to go get my baby girl." She giggled and skipped off.

Lee looked down at Cello. "What say you, little man, you like meat?"

John chuckled when Cello made a gibberish sentence. "Give him a piece to gnaw on an hes a baby little buddy." he said and tweaked his nose and Cello said something else. "I dont know you have to ask your mother that when she gets back." John shrugged.

Celes came in with Bree on her hip and Albus toddling behind her. "Morning all." she said and stopped a little when she saw John. Albie gave a little squeal and ran to John who scooped him up like hed been doing it for years. She smiled a little and looked at Lee. "Bree wants the salty meat." she said.

"Salty meat? Tell Miss Bree she will eat what I make her… At least my youngest two like meat." He grumbled under his breath as he flipped spam and turkey bacon.

Celes just shook her head with a little laugh and set Bree next to Cello in her own high chair and then went over to start in on the little bit of prep she had left.

Albie said something in gibberish to John and nodded as if he understood every word, which he did and then took him over and put him next to Cello. "You two little devils, stop plotting." he said to them pointing at them. "I got my eye on you and remember what I said I have one in the back of my head. I don't miss a trick." he added and went and sat back down and smiled a little at Lee and Celes who had turned to watch him. "Uh, sorry, I've been around them a lot lately." he said.

Roman laughed as she came into the kitchen with a crying Lana. "She is so getting you back. Hand her over." She took Lana and she settled down immediately. "My baby girl enjoys picking on her daddy, don't she?" she cooed and kissed her.

Harry grumbled and went over and sat down next to John. "Shes never going to like me." he said.

John gave him a clap on the back. "Give Lana-Banana time. She will." he said to him and waved at Lana with wiggling fingers like he was air tickling her and was rewarded with a squeal of laughter from her.

"Banana? You gave her a nickname after a banana? What kind of person are you? She needs something fierce." Roman grumbled and wrinkled her nose at Lana. "Who's side are you on? You didn't like _any_ of the daddies."

John smiled. "She like bananas Ro, she thinks they are sweet and yummy. Huh, little banana?" he said to Lana.

" _My_ baby." She told John with a pout.

John chuckled. "Pout too much I'll come over there and bite your lip." he said with a growl and all the adults in the room froze.

Roman looked at him in shock and then fell out laughing. "You don't have the skills to come up against me." She challenged. "Neither did Kama. Now that you are both, You _still_ don't have the skills." She shook her head and sat Lana down in her highchair. She banged her hand onto the try and said something in her cooes. "She is demanding food, Lee."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. All the babies and kids are hungry. It's almost done." Lee said.

Alaric and Nick came running in and Alaric walked up to his mother. "Mum, can we _please_ go explore outside of the shield. We wont go far, and we will take Dad." he begged her again, it had started last night and it hadn't let up.

"Lark, I told you last night, no." she sighed and shut her eyes.

"But, _why_?" he demanded.

"Because I said so thats why." Celes snapped at him.

"You are so unfair, Mum I'm nearly 13!" he said.

Celes sighed. "No, Lark. Just no, don't question me again or I'll bar you from luau tonight and you can spend the night in your room and the rest of the day." she said to him with a warning tone.

"I dont want to do the stupid luau! I want to go explore." he said to her.

"Hey!" Roman snapped at him. "Alaric, you don't have to do luau, but you are _not_ going beyond the shield. We already explained to you and the other kids that you are not to go out the safety of the shield because of the danger. What don't you understand about that?"

"All I see is you trying to control us! Besides you're not my mum!" he yelled at her.

"Alaric Tobias Zabini, you go to your room right now, you do not come out until _I_ say. Go now before it gets worse." Celes snapped at him advancing on him so he was forced to walk backwards out of the kitchen, he was getting tall and nearly stood her height now but he was still timid when she got like that.

Alaric gave one last defiant look and then turned on his heel and ran from the kitchen.

Roman stood, "Excuse me." She told them and walked out the back door muttering to herself.

Lee sighed, "Okay, people, breakfast is ready." he said and made plates for Danger, Miles. He made smaller plates for Bree, Albie, and Cello. "Miss Banana, are you going to allow me to feed you?" He asked Alana.

John chuckled. "Oh let him, Lana." he said to her and then nodded to Lee. "Youre good."

Celes gave a little sigh and followed Roman out of the house. She caught up to her and stopped her. "Hey, stop. He didn't mean it." she said to her.

"I know but it didn't help that you stepped up for me. I know that you are the disciplinary but I'm worried about the kids too. When it comes to their safety I can be hard on them too." She sighed. "The little brat!" she growled.

Celes sighed. "I know that, but this is something he started with me last night. And in front Blaise like that was going to make it better. And hes a teenager, and hes my teenager. Drama, drama, drama. My baby boy is growing up and almost taller than me." she laughed.

Roman sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just a little hurt. Did Blaise at least back you up?"

Celes snorted. "He too afraid of me to not to." she laughed again and then hugged Roman. "Lark loves you, you have been him Mum since the beginning, he will apologize and get this I won't even make him. He'll feel bad for saying it, probably already does." she kissed Roman's neck. "Okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." She hugged Celes back and kissed her. "Our babies are home." She giggled.

Celes gave a little squeal. "I know." she said and took Roman's hand. "Come on, Baby girl, lets go inside." she said and started back towards the house. "Hey you notice how John is with the kids?" she asked her off handedly before going into the kitchen.

"At first… I've been kind of avoiding him." She shrugged. "But this morning I have seen it. Its not just him, its the kids too. It's like they are connected… on a different level than us… I'm pleased with it but at the same time I don't like it. I have always been connected to the kids on some level. Don't listen to me. I just need time with our babies."

Celes nodded and ran a hand down her face. "Its alright Baby Girl. If it helps I actually think he's been avoiding us. I think he's unsure." she shrugged and kissed her and then led her back into the fray of kids and other family members who had joined the group in the kitchen. Celes dodged Ron and Hermiones youngest and held her belly. She had forgotten this and loved it so much. She made her way to an open still and slid up on it. She grinned as she waited for Lee to serve her food.

John watched Roman and Celes together, they seemed better now. They seemed happier, although, Celes seemed to have a undertone of sadness but didn't say anything. He sighed as he ate and ran his magical's self over her cheek and received a smile. He ran one down the back of Roman neck with a roguish grin and continued to eat as if not doing anything.

Roman glared at him. She walked around the crowd of family, chatting, teasing, and telling kids to watch where they were going. When she made it to where John was she simply slipped a few ice cubes down the back of his shirt and walked to Lee. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

John hissed a little but didn't jump he just growled a little and shook his head as the ice cubes fell out the bottom of his shirt. He glared at Roman in Lee's arms and opted to leave her be because she was in Lee's arms. He instead continued his magical selves hand down to Celes' neck and watched her shiver and shut her eyes. He heard her give a little moand and withdrew with a smile. He didn't feel so uncomfortable about being sexual and teasing with the girls now. He chuckled and knew he'd have to talk to them each eventually.

Celes got up after eating her plate and went over to John. "So before… everything I picked you out a shirt for luau, it matched my dress. Will you still wear it?" she asked him.

John smiled and kissed her cheek running a hand down her arm. "I'd love to." he said.

"Okay, I'll leave it in your room." she said and hesitated for half a second then kissed him quickly on the lips and scurried out of the kitchen.

John watched her go and picked up his own empty plate and stacks Danger and Miles' on top of his and went around to each of the kids eating and any not eating like they were suppose to nudged them in the right direction. He didn't used powers, just words. He picked up other empty plates then went and started to go to the sink to clean them.

Harry smiled as he ate. "So, Ro, can I dance today?" he teased.

"Negative!" She frowned. "We told you, you are forbidden. John is representing you guys." She shook her head and shivered as she remembered the Kahiko he did. She still got hot and bothered when she remembered it. "Evil man." She growled.

Harry chuckled as he watched her. "Need some help there, Ku'uipo? Some uh… _healing_?" he asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

Roman whimpered and hid more behind Lee. "You are _highly_ unliked, right now. So don't like you. Evil, evil, evil man."

Lee chuckled, "Something tells me, she may need some _healing._ " He chuckled again. " _You should so sing that song to her. Sexual Healing, I think that will melt her more."_ He sent to Harry privately and gave a dark chuckle.

"What are you two plotting?" She asked frowning at both of them.

" _Ooh, now let's get down tonight, Baby I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin', And baby, I can't hold it much longer, It's getting stronger and stronger, And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing. Sexual Healing, oh baby, Makes me feel so fine, Helps to relieve my mind, Sexual Healing baby, is good for me, Sexual Healing is something that's good for me, Whenever blue tear drops are falling, And my emotional stability is leaving me."_ Harry sang to Roman through their private connection and watched her cling to Lee a little more and smiled at her getting up. "I'm going to go shower, if anyone needs any healing, I'll be in the group room." he announced in general and left the kitchen.

John shook his head not quite sure what just went down but he knew it had something to do with teasing Roman. Lana gave a little yell and he jumped up to take care of her right away picking her up out of the chair and bouncing her a little. "Its alright, banana." he said to her and growled into her little neck. Bree gave a little yell of her own. "Yes, Princess you next." he said to Bree and ran a finger over her cheek. She gave her own little growl and then suddenly all the little ones were growling at John.

Lee chuckled, "Now that I like." He said. He picked Cello up and growled into his tummy and watched him squeal.

Roman shook her head and smiled. Her mind still lingered on Harry. He was so cheating. She gave a little stomp of her foot and walked out the kitchen to go up to the group room and join Harry. "I'm going to get you back for this Lee Jordan. I know it was your idea!" she called over her shoulder.

Lee chuckled, "Look at it this way, its my tag to Harry."

"Wait what? You can't do that." Roman paused. "That's not part of the rules.

He shrugged, "It was either that or kissing him again."

Roman growled, "Fine."

John looked at Lee. "Still playing tag?" he asked.

"Yep, would you like to join again?" He smiled. "I'm sure Celes would be thrilled… so would Roman."

John nodded. "I'd like to, yeah." he said with a grin.

Celes came back in wearing a light blue strapless dress that was calf length it had little white flowers all over it. She had her hair in a braid down her front, weaved into it were the same kind of flowers on the dress. She wore a little bit of makeup and a pair of white flip flops. "Hello boys, what are we doing?" she asked going and picking up Bree and blowing a little raspberry into her belly and she shrieked

John took in Celes and smiled at her. "You look good." he said as his eyes heated.

Celes shivered and smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"We are just talking about adding John back to our game. Right now, I'm tagging Harry, through Roman." Lee chuckled.

Celes eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, we haven't really been playing since your birthdays." she said and stood on her toes. "How does tagging Harry work through Roman? Do I even want to know?" she asked and then gave Lee a kiss and turned and gave John one her lips lingering.

John gave a little moaned and used his free hand to pull her a little closer and deepened the kiss to taste her and then moaned until Lana smacked his cheek and he pulled back laughing. "Okay, alright." he said to her.

Celes frowned. "What?"

He smiled. "She wants time." he said. "Me time." he shrugged and smacked his lips and kissed her little cheek.

"Demanding little girl just like you mummy." Lee teased her. "That's right, I said your mummy."

Celes giggled as if on cue Bree gave a little indignant yell. "Hey," Celes said to her and kissed her cheek. "We know, center of attention. How did our youngest girls get so spoiled?" she asked.

"Because their mothers were spoiled when carrying them. Bee Gee's, remember?" Lee teased and kissed Celes. He kissed Bree on the cheek and gave her a little growl, which prompted her to growl and the littler ones to growl again. He chuckled, "I really like that. Come, John, you're not dressed, so we have bath duty."

"I can do that, someone should scoop up Damon." he pointed out as they started the herd of kids out with exception of the eldest who would shower. Celes handed Bree to Lee so that he had Cello in one arm and Bree in the other. She waved a hand and a camera appeared and she snapped a picture of it before he could turn away.

"Oh, God. You are going to be snapping a lot of pictures, aren't you?" Lee asked. He kissed her and then headed out the kitchen with the kids.

As the day went on Celes and Lee started to move their prep for luau out to the outdoor kitchen and by the time luau was starting the food was cooking. Celes giggled as she brought out a large pitcher of her latest alcoholic concoction that didn't taste like alcohol and offered it to the adults. She didn't bother trying to conceal it from anyone. She handed a glass to Lee and told him exactly what was in it and that she enjoyed him a little buzzed and winked flitting away to hand out more. She got it distributed and as she sat down at the little bar area next to the outdoor kitchen she waited for Ro to get things to going.

Roman smiled as she set up her table from last time, except there was an extra seat at their table. She smiled at Celes and kissed her. "Ready to become bribed?" She asked her and giggled. She wore a purple dress with black hibiscus flowers all over it. She handed Celes a purple plumeria flower necklace. "Here, wear this. You have everyone else color on but mine." She told her. "What do you think of my dress?" She gave a little smile. "I think I may change though. Right now I'm refusing to wear Lee's and Harry's colors… stinken butt monkey's" she grumbled.

Celes smiled at her and kissed her. "Did they tease you this morning? Does that mean now that the game has started I'm on your team again?" she asked her as they sat down to wait for the kids to start.

"Will you come back to my team now?" Roman asked her and gave her puppy eyes and poked out her bottom lip.

Celes giggled and bit her bottom lip and then kissed her. "I will." she said to Roman and kissed her again. She heard a growl and looked up to see Harry or Lee but she saw John and her mouth watered, he wore the shirt that matched her dress but the way he wore the pattern and the color… she was not doing it justice. She bit her lip and looked back at Roman. "So how do we know what's a good bribe?" she said trying to ignore standing so close by.

Roman bounced in her seat and looked down at her dress. "I think I may change. Come with me." She told her and pulled her inside to their closet of awesome. "A good bribe will be something that will benefit both of us. Usually it would be just me and we all know I like to make them squirm a little. Georgie is going to do the candy route with me, he will have to think of something for you." She giggled as she looked through the hawaiian dresses.

"You should wear a white one, you know like a white and gold one. One of the ones that has white plumeras outlined in gold you know?" she said leaning around her and moaning a little when their bodies came into contact with one another. "Are we still doing the awana to start off the adult talent portion?"

"Of course we are. I didn't learn it for nothing." She told Celes and kissed her cheek. "I want to stay away from white. That's Lee's color and we are staying away from Harry's dark green color. Grr to those men and their colors and Hawaii for using a lot of these colors."

Celes giggled and pulled out a black one in a similar cut as the one she wore. It had orange and red hibiscus blooms all over it. But just the blooms no green in sight. "Go with Pele's colors then." she said holding it up to her.

Roman wrinkled her nose and then nodded. She pulled it on and sighed. "Maybe I should just cave and wear their colors." She gave a growl. "I shall not be defeated! Evil butt monkeys."

Celes stepped back away from her a little and gave her a frown. "Roman, Baby Girl, are you okay. Youre being super picky about cloths. It doesnt matter what you wear, you look beautiful in any color. You could wear yellow. You look so great in yellow because of your skin tone." she said rubbing Roman's arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I think." She frowned. "I have been so excited about this day that I just… I don't know. I find that I'm picky about everything."

Celes sighed. "Just have fun, Ro. Dont worry about the being picky. The day is going to be fantastic no matter what you wear." she said and kissed Roman a few times. "Do you want me to dress you? Take away some of the anxiety you are feeling." she asked her.

Roman smiled at her. "Does that mean there will be touching?" she giggled.

Celes giggled and lifted the bottom of the dress Roman was wearing and grazed her hand over her thighs. "Mmm yes, touching. I can do touching while I dress you." she said and kissed Roman with a moan.

Roman shivered, "I like when you touch me." She whispered and moaned as she kissed her again.

Celes shivered and ran her hands farther up the dress. "I like touching you." she whispered back and with a moan found Roman's core with her fingers and her eyes fluttered shut and she gave a shuddering moan. "So hot."

Roman moaned as she opened her legs a little wider. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "God… the way you touch me…" She moaned and rolled her hips a little. She kissed Celes and ran her hand down her the front of her dress. She inched the bottom of her dress up until she finally felt her thigh. "I want to touch you too."

Celes gave a little moan and led them to sit on the couch in the middle of the closet and then facing Roman spread her legs and and spread Roman's and resumed touching her. She moaned as she and Roman slipped their fingers into one another at the same time. She shivered. "Everytime you touch me… its so hot, Ro." she moaned and kissed her.

She moaned as she slid her fingers in and out of her. She shivered and kissed her her. She kissed down her chin to her neck. She sucked on it as her other hand slid down her arm and cupped her breast. "I love the way you touch me. So soft and demanding at the same time." She moaned.

Celes smiled and moaned as she rolled her own hips. She and Roman were mirroring what they were doing to one another. "There is nothing in the world that is like touching you…" she moaned and kissed her. "And being touched by you." she moaned and moved a little closer to Roman and rolled her hips so their pelvic bones brushed against one another and she moaned louder and kissed her again and down the neck with a long moan.

Roman moaned as he rolled her hips. She shivered and kissed up her jaw to her ear. She nipped it and moaned. She pressed closer to Celes. "I need you, Cel. God I need you." She moaned again and kissed her. She explored her mouth with her tongue and moaned again. She moved her fingers a little faster in her and used the heel of her hand to press against her clit.

Celes' moans became higher pitched as she mirrored Roman's movements. She kissed Roman hard and then ran little kisses down her chin and neck and sucked on her collarbones. She licked back up to Roman's ear and with a moan gave the lobe a tug with her teeth. She squealed as she felt her juices start to leak out. "Ro… oh God… Roman… please." she moaned into her ear rolling her hips faster as her whole core and clit started to throb with need of release.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips faster. She shivered as she moved her fingers faster into her. "Not… yet…" She moaned. "I'm not… there yet." She whimpered as she rolled her hips faster. She gave a little scream she she felt her orgasm fill her body. She panted a little and shook. "Okay… Okay."

Celes gave a scream as she felt her own orgasm slam into her full throttle and kissed Roman to cut off the scream that was coming from her and moaned and they both shook. Celes clung to Roman and moaned with a little giggle. "I love… doing that with you."

Roman giggled as she moaned and kissed Celes. She nuzzled her neck and kissed her. She rained kisses all over her face and then frowned as she looked down at her. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Just a little around my eyes, when I wear black eyeliner it makes my eyes pop." she said and kissed her.

"Oh, I see." She kissed her again. "I love you." She got up and then pulled off her dress and pulled on the other one. She sighed and sat back down then down on the floor. She smiled at Celes. "I think I'm ready."

Celes gave her a little smile. "Come on, or there will be manhunts for us." she said and stood holding out her hand to Roman's when Roman was up she summoned a flower and slipped it behind her ear and kissed both her cheeks. "I love you, Moe'uahane Aloha." she whispered to her and led her to the backyard.

"And where were you two ladies?" Lee asked with his hands on his hips as he looked down at Celes and Roman.

Celes gave him a little coy smile. "I was helping Roman look more beautiful, look isn't she just glowing now?" she asked him.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Devil women." He kissed Celes and then wrapped his arms around Roman. "Are you okay?" He whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her.

Roman smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Let's get this party started!"

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek. "You want I should start or do you want to?" she asked her.

Harry came over and growled into Celes' neck. "I felt that, what the hell are you two trying to do?" he asked them.

Celes giggled again. "We were defusing the tension." she said and danced away from Harry and stood next to Roman.

"Yeah… defusing tension." Roman giggled. "Come on, lets get the kids going. You can start it Cel." She told her and kissed her cheek. She sat at the table and crossed her legs. She rubbed her little belly and smiled up at Celes.

Celes got up on the little stage. "Aloha ohana!" Celes said loudly to quiet everyone down. "Well we all know how this shindig goes. Kids talents first, and this year I think they are bringing it up a notch!" she laughed. "We are as always, terribly pleased to have our family with us in a place that means so much to us. So, lets get this started! First up we have Lark and Nick." she said and everyone clapped as she made her way off the stage and went to the table with Roman and sat down rubbing her own belly watching Lark and Nick take the stage.

Lee, Harry, and John sat at the table and watched as the show. As if right on cue George walked over and knelt down between Roman and Celes. "So… I hear that the judge can be bribed. If one were to bribe a judge what would one do?"

Roman chuckled. "Judges." she corrected and smiled at Celes. "If one were to bribe one jundge she would like a 200 Gallon spending spree at Honey Dukes, of course."

George chuckled, "I can always count on that judge. What of the other judge?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "To bribe this judge one must be willing to allow his little sister an hour in WWW to get whatever she so desires." she smiled a little at him.

"An hour? That's all?" Roman shook her head. "She will take two hours." She told George.

George chuckled. "So, what is the romantic spot this time?"

"All expense paid, honeymoon vacation to Tahiti. A nice hut just over the water, you can even look through the floor on some spots and look right down into the beautiful blue water. Of course you will have servants and cooks." She winked at him.

"In that case you have a deal." George told her. He kissed her cheek then kissed Celes' cheek.

After George was gone Celes looked at Roman. "Damn, I want to go to Tahiti!" she looked at John. "You must be most fantastic, I wish to go to Tahiti!"

John chuckled. "And what makes you think I would take you if I won?" he teased.

Celes gave a mock pout. "I am the mother of your child, Jonathan." she said and then grinned. "And you love me."

John smiled. "I do that, I love you." he said.

Celes grinned back feeling just a little better about him even though it was still a little awkward. "Okay who's next, did Luke and Jude put something together?" she asked Roman.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, Luke is using Jude again for a muggle magic trick. Jud only agree if she do something alone later."

"Sounds good to me, I hope she dances, my little ballerina. You want to introduce them?' she asked.

Roman chuckled. "I'll do the introductions from now on." She kissed her cheek and got up. "A round of applause for Lark and Nick. Well done, well done. "Next we Have Luke and Jude doing a muggle magic act." She introduced. Smiled and walked back to the table. Blaise walked over to the table and nudged Roman with his hip. "Mr. Zabini, what can I help you with?"

Blaise smiled down at her. "I hear that bribery is happening again, and this time it for a trip to Tahiti. What does the judge want?"

Celes muttered something under her voice but gave a smile. "Two judges, this judge would like for you to get Nick and Lark's dog groomed once a week from here on out so that I stop finding clumps of dog hair in their clothing." she said crossing her arms. "Sorry, thats not how this works Ro you pick."

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "Lets see. Lets see. I think I would like to have you, send me a care package once a month. I want my green chili, sopapillas, honey, silver, and turquoise. You think you can do that, Mr. Zabini?"

"Oh! Pillow things! Oh thats good, yes that but two!" Celes squealed.

Blaise sighed and laughed a little. "Yeah, okay. I could do that." he said he kneeled down and looked at Celes. "Look, Cel, about Rick…"

"Not right now, Stallion, okay? Just save it for later." Celes said patting his cheek and then kissing. "Go enjoy your wife and the show." she said.

After Blaise walked away Roman turned to John. "So, its your turn. Last time Harry bribed me… then cheated to make sure he won." She glared at Harry. "What about you? What are you going to bribe us with?"

John smiled easily at Roman and leaned back in his chair looking at both women. His women. "Lets start this way, what do you want. Tell me and then we can negotiate from there." he said to her.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "You should know us by now. You come up with something."

Lee chuckled, "That code for, 'I don't know what I want.'" the told John.

"I got that, brother, thanks." John said to Lee and looked back at Roman. "How about for you, I give you a smoothie whenever you ask for it. I have to, no matter what…. for the rest of our time in Hawai'i." he said to Roman.

"What? What kind of nonsense is that? You _are_ going to make me a smoothie _whenever_ I ask. Hello?" She pointed down at her baby bump. "Pregnant. No, how about you owe me five favors. No matter what they are you _have_ to do them."

John chuckled. "Three." he said to her.

"Four, and I promise they won't be dangerous or," she rolled her eyes. "Reckless."

John smiled at her. "You drive a hard bargain, four, as long as they aren't dangerous of reckless and can only be cashed in, in Hawai'i" he said to her.

"What? No way! We don't have enough time here. We will be going back to Hogsmeade soon. No, they will be cashed in when and where I want."

"Thats okay, I dont want a trip to Tahiti. I'm good." he shrugged and turned back to the magic show and laughed a little at what Luke was doing with Jude.

Celes' mouth dropped open. "He just… he isn't even going to… wow Ro… wow." she shook her head.

Roman crossed her arms and turned away from John. "No one wanted to go with you to Tahiti anyways." She said as she watched Luke try to bury Jude and Juade asking how exactly this trick was suppose to work.

John chuckled. "Oh come on, you know you wanted to." he said to Roman with a wink. "You _and_ Celes wanted to. All that crystal blue water, swimming in it… without clothes on…" he said with a shrug. "But thats okay, I get it. I'm good, and I'm sure Celes will be okay too."

Celes gave a little whimper. "Hes playing dirty." she pouted.

Roman shrugged. "It's okay, honestly. Besides, we are going to be going on a trip later on a deserted island. Plenty of time to swim nude there. _And_ I can go there any time. I owe Harry a trip on a yacht. Maybe I'll go there with him." She shrugged again. "Now if its you that want to go, well, sucks to be you." she sang.

John chuckled and sat back again. "Okay, how about this, all the terms except two of the favors can be used whenever but two of them have to be used here." he said to her.

"Why do they have to be used here?" She asked him. "Is there something you're planning and knowing that I'll have to ask you a favor?"

John gave a little smile. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know unless you agree." he said to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll think about it." She told him and turned back as Jude gave up on Luke and told him she was not going to be buried alive for his trick.

Celes giggled and looked at John. "What about me?" she asked him.

John smiled down at her. "Well, Pockets, for you? What do you want?"

Celes shrugged. "I dont really know." she said. "Honestly I don't need anything." she giggled.

"Well you think on it, and when Ro decides you can decides you can too." he said to her.

Celes nodded and looked back at Luke having a full on argument with Jude now. She got up and walked out in front of them. "Okay! Well lets give them a round of applause." she said shooing them both off the stage. "Okay who's next?" she asked looking at the side of the stage. Waiting was Noah and his eldest cousin Ron and Hermione's oldest Emmy. She smiled. "Alright, Shark Bate and Emmy are up and they will be… oh singing how nice." she siad and dropped a kiss on Noah's head as she walked off the stage and went back to the table. "I didnt even know he was spending time with Emmy." she sighed rubbing her belly.

Harry smiled and rubbed her arm a little. "He does whenever Ron and Hermione leave her at the Burrow." he said softly to Celes. "They were born a week apart, Cel."

Celes nodded. "I didnt know that." she whispered.

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione." Roman whispered. They both walked to the table. Ron smiled and knelt down by Roman. "Er… uh, so, bribery again. And its for Tahiti, I hear."

"Yes it is." Roman poked his nose. "What ya gonna give us?"

"Us?"

"Celes and I."

"Oh, uh, what do you want?" he asked.

Roman looked up at Hermione. "I want you to relax and listen to Harry more. Have a freakin backbone and back him up while at work." she told her. "And I want him home at a _decent_ hour."

Hermione stiffened for a minute but then relaxed. "Well I can do that." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes, once you used to be very good at breaking the rules, Hermione." he pointed out.

Hermione gave Harry a little stern look and looked back at Roman and Celes. "What about you Celes, what do you want?" she asked her.

Celes smiled up at them. "I want the Putter Outer for a few weeks." she said simply.

"The what?" Roman and Ron asked in unison.

"The thingy… the … the thingy Dumbledore left you… the thingy… the tiny ball of light thingy… the putter outer or whatever." she said looking at both of them like they'd lost their minds.

Ron laughed out loud. "Deluminator?" He asked her.

Celes giggled. "Yes that, sorry pregnant brain." she said and giggled more.

"I can do that. A week, yeah?" Ron smiled.

"Well, I guess we have a deal." Roman rubbed Ron's head and giggled. She watched them walk away then looked at Lee and hit his arm. "Is food done yet?" She asked. "I'm starving!"

Lee chuckled, "Almost,"

"Did you grill pineapples for the burgers?" Celes asked him excitedly.

"Pineapples? We agreed on pineapple?" Lee asked her.

"Well no… but I thought cause you were making burgers you would… you know?" she said to him. "Its okay though. Really whatever you made is yummy it's you." she said and kissed his cheek.

Lee chuckled, "I did get the pineapple, I was just teasing you."

Celes pouted. "Jerk." she whispered and then she turned back to the kids and when they finally made it down the list as was almost tradition every child that participated and even the ones who did got a special treat and then with Molly and Arthurs help they herded the kids in as evening fell over the luau after dinner. Celes got up after the kids were squared away and grinned. "Well now that the kids are all squared its time to get this party really going with the adult talent portion of our night. But first we have an opening act for you all." she smiled right at Lee and Roman. "For one night, and one night only, Scott Knight ladies and gentlemen." she said and giggled as she got off the stage and Scott took it with his guitar and started a song. She sat back down at the table and beamed.

"What!" Lee frowned as he looked at him.

"Scott!" Roman squealed. She wanted to run onto the stage and fling her arms around him but he was starting a song.

Celes giggled. "I wrote him a letter last week and asked him to come. Gregg is here too." she said nodding to the side of the stage where the older slightly haggard version of Dalton stood. "I wanted to surprise you two, I know you've been missing him lately. He made time hes really only here for tonight so dont waste it." she said looking at Roman and then Lee.

Once Scot was done. Roman pushed Lee out the way and ran to him. She jumped up and and wrapped her arms around his neck and rained kissed is all over his face.

Scot laughed as he held her. "Look at you, sweetie. And pregnant again."

"Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much. Why are you _always_ busy? You need to start coming around for the holiday. Its now manditory you _have_ to come for Christmas. No more hiding away or throwing yourself into your work." Roman pouted.

Scott chuckled, "Okay, Sweetie. We will come for Christmases." He kissed her cheeks and then set her down. "Lee, long time."

Lee smiled and hugged him. "It really has been a long time. Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the… relations."

"Oh, please do." Scott smiled and followed Lee as he laced his fingers with Gregg.

"So, you know Celes and Harry, well, know you must meet John." Lee told Scott.

John smiled and offered a hand. "I'm John." he said politely.

Celes leaned over the table and kissed Scott's cheek. "Thanks for coming tonight." she said with a smile.

"No problem." Scott told her. He smiled as he took John's hand. "Oh, he is a handsome one, alright. So three men and two women. Be sure not to wear the women out."

Lee snorted, "Its more of them wearing us out, especially when they are pregnant."

Celes pouted a little. "We arent that bad."

Harry snorted. "Yeah okay." he said kissing her hand.

John chuckled. "I think we keep up well." he shrugged.

"Yeah, now." Lee chuckled.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "Either way, we are awesome." She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around Scott.

Scott hugged her and sat down with her on his lap. "Well, I'm going to steal this one for a moment. You can all have later tonight." He smiled and hugged her.

Gregg chuckled as he sat next to him. "So, how is everyone doing?"

"We are doing good… working at Hogwarts now." Lee told him.

"Oh, my, naughty teachers at Hogwarts?" Scott teased.

Roman giggled as she looked over to Celes. "We have our moments."

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, we have lots of moments. Don't let her downplay it. Although as this roller coaster goes… life is good." she said to Scott and looked at Roman. "Ro we have to dance so the talent show can start, Scott was just the surprise. You're welcome by the way." she giggled.

Roman pouted and held onto Scott. "I don't want to now. You should have done this _after_ we had danced."

Lee chuckled, "I think there is dessert that needs to be set out." he said casually.

"Oh! You cheat!" Roman told him.

"What? I simply said that there is dessert that needs to be set out." Lee told her.

"And then you know I want some and I want you to make me a plate." Roman told herm.

"And you have to dance before you get any." He smiled.

"See! Cheat!" Roman got up and frowned at him. "So don't like you right now."

Celes giggled and stood. "Thats okay, I like you Lee." she said and kissed him. "Very much." she said and then kissed Harry and then took Roman's hand. "Come on Ro, lets go do this so you can have your dessert and Scott time." she said to her.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for the adult portion of the talent show. Everyone will be competing to a trip to Tahiti. A honeymoon week, all expenses paid. So I hope everyone brought their 'A' game. Tonight Celes and I will do a hula. This song is about the 'Olena flower that blooms only once a year. And the leaves protect it from the harsh elements of the forest. Every time the flower blooms and dies the roots grow strong her and deeper. It kind of like all of us." Roman smiled and then took her place.

Celes took her place and looked at Roman and then the music started and the two started to dance.

Harry watched the two dance in slight awe of them. He had actually never seen Celes dance hula, and had definitely never seen Celes and Roman dance hula. He just watched them.

Lee knew this was the first time that they had danced together and knew he would want to see this again. He hit the record button on the camera and watched how they flowed so easily like calming waters. It was beautiful to watch and to see them in sync, was like… like they read each other's minds and did exactly that.

John watched the girls dance, and every part of him was in tune with what they were doing. They were perfectly synced, like they had been born dancing together. In many ways he supposed they had. He saw not only Roman and Celes but Pele and Hi'iaka. In every step and move they made he saw the Hawaiian flowing out of them and around them and it filled the area like a drug in the air.

Roman and Celes smiled as they bowed. "And that is why we are judges. We are awesome." She giggled. She hugged and kissed Celes. "So, first on the list is… Blaise."

Celes giggled and sat back down at the table as Blaise took the stage and set up with his guitar. She hoped Lee was recording this because she didn't want to listen to Blaise sing if she could help it. She hadn't really since they had dated and while she was happy it still was sore for her.

Roman sat back on Scott's lap and looked over at John. "I will take your offer." She told him.

John smiled. "Good." he looked at Celes. "And you?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "I dont need anything." she said. "Having you here is all I need from you." she whispered looking at him across Harry and Lee.

John smiled at her and shrugged. "Well I don't plan on going anywhere again." he said and made sure to include Roman in his look.

Harry rubbed Celes' back and shook his head. Now that hed gotten to hit him, things were fine between John and himself. They were even plotting together, so that must have meant something. He hoped Roman wasn't too stubborn with him now.

Roman just shrugged her shoulder. She went back to whispering to Scott and giggling quietly with him.

Lee shook his head. "Anyone want seconds or dessert?" He smiled at Harry, "How about more of that wine Celes made.

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "No, no. Three is my limit." he said pushing the wine glass away. "I'll stick to water." he said.

Celes gave a mock pout. "You don't like my wine? I may cry." she said covering her face and giving a mock sob.

"See, you are making her cry, you should have more." Lee poured him another glass.

Harry sighed. "Fine." he said and drank a little.

Celes dropped her hands and beamed and then looked up at Lee. "You too?" she asked him.

"Oh, sorry, the jug is empty now." He said and quickly walked away before she or Harry could protest.

"Butt monkey!" Celes called after him and turned back to Blaise finishing. She got up seeing that Roman was preoccupied. "Uh lets give him a round of applause. Next we have Ronald, oh by himself this time." she said and left the stage for Ron to take.

Roman hopped up and went to make Scott and Gregg plates. The night was going well. She was enjoying herself but she still felt a little off. Like something wasn't right or wasn't going to happen… it was too calm for her. After giving Scott and Gregg their plates she went back to make herself another plate. She sat next to Celes with two plates. "Want some?"

Celes smiled at her and rubbed her belly. "Actually, no, I feel all fluttery in the belly right now. Not sick or anything just… fluttery." she said. She got up and introduced the next act and when they were through she got up and introduced John. When she sat back down she saw John and Harry walking onto stage and her eyes widened. "No." she whimpered.

Roman stopped eating and whimpered herself. "He is forbidden to dance." She whined. "Why is he up there?"

Celes shook her head slowly as John and Harry started to chant in Hawaiian and her mouth dropped open and her whole body went lax and hot all in the same moment as they started to dance.

Roman gave another whimper as she watched Harry and John. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She kept pressing her legs together but it was not relieving the ach that was now growing. She shivered and she felt hot. She curled her fingers into her dress as whimpered again. No matter how much she tried she couldn't take her eyes off Harry and John.

Towards the end of the dance John felt a little stab in his heart and stumbled a little. He waved off Harry and told him with his hands to keep going as he picked up the end of the dance. When they finished John pushed his senses out looking for what had caused the stab and his stomach fell to his feet.

Harry came up next to him. "Whoa mate, what? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Celes." he said and started towards her.

Harry felt something was off and followed him closely feeling Celes and Roman over seeing that they were fine.

Celes looked up ready to say something smart to John and Harry as they walked up but she took one look at John's face and grabbed Roman's hand. "What is it? Its something bad, I knew it…" she whispered.

John knelt down in front of her as his heart gave another stab. He ran a hand over her hair. He looked into her eyes. "Celes, Alaric is missing." he said to her softly.

Celes shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "No… no. Hes… no thats just…"

John kept a hand on her face. "Cel, I can't talk to him. I can talk to all the kids, I don't know where he is. All I get is a stab in my heart and when I reach for him hes blocked from me."

"Who has him…" she trailed off her head went light and she swayed forward in her seat as the world around her went black and she passed out.

Roman caught her and pulled her back into the chair. "Water, now." She growled. She reached out for Lark and found nothing. She couldn't even find his presence anywhere on property. "Harry take her inside." She hopped up and started looking for all the kids. Most of them were in the media room watching a movie the other were in cribs or out by the lagoon. Lark was the only one missing. "We have to go find him."

Lee frowned, "Who? Whats going on?" He asked as he came into the house.

"Lark left the property. John can't reach him and I'm not strong enough to reach out to him." Roman snapped.

Harry started to pick up Celes as she came to. "Cel, you need to rest."

Celes pushed his hands away. "Stop, where Blaise?" she said pushing him away again as he tried to pick her up again.

John sighed. "You had a blood pressure spike, Celes you need to rest. We will find him." he said to her.

Celes' eyes filled with tears again but allowed Harry to pick her up this time.

After they were inside John stood and started using his magic to search the surrounding areas. "Hes not on this island anymore." he said frowning. How had he let this happen, the kids were his to protect. He scowled and spread out further over the entire chain.

Roman connected to John and spread out her magic. She paced as she followed his line. She paused when she finally found him. "The Big Island." She whispered. "Why would… That little shit and that bastard." She hissed. "We need to go. All of us."

John turned to her and shook his head. "Not yet, no one goes anywhere. Its more than just us going up against this guy right now. Its Alaric's life." he said to her. "Stop being a hot head and think." he commanded her.

Blaise came over and looked at them. "Whats going on?" he asked them, he had heard them say his sons name.

"Oh, shut it." Roman snapped at John. "I already thought about it. Its obvious. The big Island has the active volcano. He don't want Lark, he wants me." She turned to Blaise. "Lark left the protection of the property and now the Nogitsune has him." She hissed.

Blaise went to say something but John cut him off. "Sorry, look Roman, I know you think you know everything but if you had stuck with the connection of our magic a little longer you would have seen the trail to the Big Island was a false trail. He _was_ there and now hes not. Just let me handle it for a minute, its my job." he said to her.

Roman hissed at him and bared her teeth at him as she walked away from him. She found that she didn't like it was his job. Lark wasn't his child… he wasn't hers either but, damn it, she helped raised the little shit. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a fold bottle of water and chuckled it until she had a brain freeze. She pressed the heels of her hands to her head and started to count. She did need to calm down. If she didn't calm down she wouldn't have a level head and she wouldn't be any help if she didn't have a level head. She needed to think.

"Oh for Gods sake Harry, I can walk." Celes snapped and sniffed as she struggled out of his arms when they walked into the kitchen. She clung to a piece of parchment and when she saw Roman she went to her. "He sent a _ransom_ note…" she said. "It says he has Lark and he's unharmed and that he wants us to meet him in John's house." she said shoving the letter at Roman. "We have to go." she said.

Roman looked it over and nodded. "Come on, lets get the butt monkey number 3." She said walking into the living room to where John is and handed him the note. "You can stop searching now."

John read over the letter twice and growled. "Damn it." he handed the letter to Lee and started to pace as his mind ran scenarios.

Celes walked over to the couch and sank onto it to watch helplessly as everyone took action.

Harry stood with his arms crossed. "Clearly we have to go." he said in a soft yes authoritative voice he took on when working.

"I see no other way around it." Lee agreed.

"Are you done plotting?" Roman asked John as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "If you keep blaming yourself we are _never_ going anywhere. Suck it up and accept the fact that _Lark_ was going to find a way out _no matter_ what we did or said."

John had stopped to look at Roman at the beginning of her little quip. He gave her a frustrated growl. "This pacing, is not me worrying about that its my fault. Alaric is a teenager, I knew he'd find a way around this and do what he wanted. What I didnt see was him getting snactched up so quickly. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, Roman, I'm running ways to get him back with as little confrontation as possible. No one needs to get hurt. The Nogitsune is possessing one of your friends I don't want to have to hurt him, but to get Lark back, I will. I will do _anything_ for these kids. Don't presume to know what I'm thinking." he said to her. "Please." he added in a gentler tone.

Roman gave a frustrated sigh. "John/Kama, whoever! Look you are thinking like a damn war god! Stop it!" She placed her hands on his arms and looked into his face. "Stop thinking of _war_ and start thinking as a trickster. We _all_ know we can't hurt him. _He_ knows we can't hurt him. This is a game. We have to play the game." She looked into his brown eyes. "Not war games. Think of simple tricksters." She told him more softly. "So can we _please_ go?"

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at him. "Please John, hes my baby." she whispered.

John looked at Roman and then Celes and finally nodded. "Lets go." he said softly. "And for the record I'm John and Kamapua'a." he added.

Harry helped Celes stand and held her against his side. "Ready?"

Lee nodded as he wrapped an arm around them.

They all apparated to John's house. Roman looked around as they stood a few feet from the house. Now that she was connected to John she had her powers and could feel the Nogitsune and Lark. Lark felt scared. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone. There was no need to announce themselves. The Nogitsune already knew they were there.

The Nogitsune stepped out onto the porch of the house with Lark following him bound by thin little ropes clearly made with magic. He gave a little smile. "I think you lost something." he said pulling Lark roughly forward.

Lark gave a little yelp and looked at his parents. "Mama!" he cried.

Celes took a little step forward and Harry held her in place. "I'm here baby, it'll be over soon." she said to him looking him over with her hearlers eyes finding bruised wrists and two broken ribs.

Roman gave a shrug. "So we have. The question is, what is that you want?"

The Nogitsune. "The pleasure of seeing you in pain." he said and with magic added a coil of rope around Alaric's neck.

Lark gave a little whimper and tried to get away from the rope.

John gave a low growl. "There isnt a need for that, we came what do you want for him?"

The Nogitsune sighed. "You are no fun, the lot of you. I want Roman, I want her to play a game with me. If I win I get to keep her and you can have this little one back, if she wins you can all leave this island." he said and with a wave of his hand a shield erected around the space they were all standing in.

Roman gave the Nogitsune a smile. "I knew you couldn't resist me. So you finally rethought that date did you?" She asked him and fluttered her lashes at him. "What game are we playing?"

"Majong, I hope you know how to play I won't be going over the rules." he said waving his hand and a table with the little tiled game appeared.

"I do, however, there are some rules I do wish to know of you." She told him. "Does anything go?"

The Nogitsune's eyes darkened. "There is no honor in cheating and if you do you are forfeit. Follow the rules of the game. That is how you play. No tricks, no powers. I may be a trickster little godling, but I believe in honor." he growled at her.

Roman shrugged, "No harm in asking. You have to be clear on how people speak." She took a step towards the game but Lee caught her hand. She looked up at him. "We have no time for this. Let go."

Lee's jaw muscles flexed. He knew this was their only chance in getting Lark back but he didn't want to lose Roman either. He took a deep breath and let go of her hand.

Roman nodded and pulled out a stick of gum and chewed it. "Let's get this party started." She told him. "Do you mind if I call you Nog or Noggie. Oh, how about Noogie?" she giggled.

The Nogitsune smiled a little. "Sune." he said sitting down at the table Lark right next to him on the ground.

Celes walked over and took Lee's hand and rubbed his arms soothingly.

John put a shield around Roman's womb and started to talk Lark out of his panic in their connection.

After playing for a while Roman started to hum. "So, Sunie, how does one become as old as you? That must be really interesting."

Sune looked up at Roman. "Not really, little godling, I am a god, one of the first ever to roam this planet. When I tire or get bored I sleep until the next interesting thing comes along. I am the origin of the Kitsune, which because I have been gone for so long have turned to good." he growled. "I am old and that is what it is." he shrugged as he made another choice.

Celes sat on the ground now between the boys, Harry stood behind her and John and Lee on either side. She was leaning her head on Lee's leg using Roman's magic to keep him calm. She kept looking at Lark who was now sleeping and occasionally if John would spark and have a frustrating moment she'd reach out and calm him with Roman's power as well.

Roman nodded. "You were one of the original bad asses. I like that. I don't know why but I always had a soft spot for bad asses." She shrugged. "Maybe because they can do things I wish I could do." She threw out a tile and snapped her gum. "So did you sleep through the Victorian era? I would have liked to have seen that."

"I slept until the 50s the last host I had was an immigrant to the Americas. All hopeful and well meaning. Then I was… trapped until recently." he said putting out another tile and smiling a little as he saw his win in site.

Roman gave a gasp. "You missed the Roaring 20's? The Flappers, big band, zoot suits... wait. I think I'm mixing my decades. Sunie, do you think I would made a top paying geisha?" She asked and picked up a tile.

Sune chuckled. "You are adequate, but you're very plain. You would have made a good geisha yes, but… well for instances Celes would have made a better one." he said pushing in on the button a little and slapping another tile after she put hers down finding that she was starting to block him.

"That was a very mean thing you did." Roman told him. "Now you have to be punished. Mahjong." She called and ended the game.

Sune gave a little growl then pulled back away from the table and released the boy and waved. "Until next time then." he said and was gone.

Celes struggled to her feet but stopped when she watched John walk over in four strides and scoop up Alaric and press his forehead to her sons.

Larks eyes opened when he felt John's forehead and he gave a smile. "I knew youd save me." he said and fell back asleep.

Celes pulled herself up and went over to them. "Is he okay?" she asked running her hands over her son's body tears falling again.

John looked at Celes. "Just a little bruised and scared is all Celes." he said to her gently.

"Thats all! Thats all, he took him… took my baby and I didnt… I couldn't… I couldn't…" she started to feel light headed again.

"Celes calm down, its over." John said trying to calm her.

"Lets go." Lee said. "We can check him over when we are safe behind the shield." He helped Roman up and held her tightly in his arms.

Harry walked over and tried to pick up Celes so they could go.

"No! I'm not a child!" she yelled and with an angry huff apparated out and walked into the kitchen and when Blaise stood up she finally felt her world flip and go black and passed out again.

Lee apparated just in time to catch Celes. He growled and picked her up. He looked at Blaise. "We have him. John is going to look him over and heal whichever wounds he has. He only has a few scratches and bruises."

Blaise nodded as the others joined them in the kitchen. He walked over and ran a hand over Larks hair and sighed shaking his head. "Your mother is going to ground you for an eternity for this." he said to the sleeping boy.

John nodded and looked over at Lee and then Celes. "She needs to be in bed, for at least a week until her blood pressure evens out again." he said and took Lark into the living room and laid him down on the couch and started to heal him.

Harry sighed. "She passed out again?" he asked. "Why is she so pissed off? I dont get it we got Lark back."

"Its her first child. She has and will always be protective of him... and all the kids." Roman said pushing some of her hair over her shoulder. "I want to talk to Lark when he wakes." She said and made herself a plate the walked off to the media room.

Lee sighed and took Celes upstairs to the group room and laid her down. He took off her shoes and placed a sheet over her.

John sat with Lark until he woke up an hour or so later. "Stay here with your Father, I have to go get your Mommy." he said to Lark.

Lark gave a little frown. "I'm in trouble arent I?" he asked.

"You bet you are, young man."Blaise said.

John stood and ruffled Lark's hair. "Stay, I'll be back." he said to Lark and stretched out his senses and found Roman and went to the media room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. "Ro, he's awake." he said softly to her.

Roman looked up from under a pile of kids. "I'll be back." They all groaned. "I said I'll be back." She stood and then followed John out the room.

When they got back to the living room John smiled a little and took his leave letting them have a moment. He nodded to Blaise to follow and they left Roman and Lark alone.

Roman sat on the couch and looked at Lark. "How are you feeling?"

Lark looked up at her. "Um… a little sore, and stupid." he whispered lip trembling.

"If you ever disobey us again, I'm going to leave you to him. You understand me. I helped your mother bring you into this world and I _will_ take you out. She can and will have other thing children." She growled at him. "I am _so_ angry at you. This is no Voldemort we keep talking about or you heard us speak of. This is different, you are so lucky I was able to beat him in that stupid game."

Lark nodded sniffing. "I'm sorry, mummy." he said softly looking at his feet.

"And one more thing, If you ever, _ever_ scream at me again and tell me that I'm not your mother I will slap the taste out your mouth and embarrass you while you are in school. Do you understand me?"

Lark nodded. "Yes, mummy." he whispered.

Roman nodded, "Now give me a hug so that I know you are okay." She told him.

Lark wrapped his arms around Roman and hugged her tightly and buried his face in her chest. He cried. "Im really sorry." he said.

She soothed him and ran his fingers into his hair. "I know. I love you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much. I was so scared. Don't do that to us again. God! We tell you what to do because we love you and we want to protect you." She pulled back and looked into his face. "Why do you argue with your mom? Can't you see that she loves you?"

Lark nodded. "Shes so unfair though, I mean not about the shield thing but come on, she's always telling me I can't do something." he said.

She sighed, "Like what? What is she unfair about that she allows the others to do?"

Lark scowled down at his hands. "She just is." he said stubbornly.

"And now you are being a little asshole." Roman told him. "Your mom _loves_ you. You can't give me an excuse or an example of how your mom is being unfair. I think _you_ are being unfair. Now tell me the truth, why do you really angry at your mom?"

Lark looked up at Roman. "Why do you always send us away when things get bad? I want to be with you, you're my parents and you send us away saying its for our safety but if I've learned anything is that we are always safest with you. Especially now that John is here." he said to her.

Roman sighed, "You are what, 13? I might as well tell you everything. "When you were first sent away was when both me and your mother were mad. Not angry but crazy in the head. It was right after we had a war at Hogwarts. Then Your mom found me and I came to live with you, remember that?"

Lark gave a little sigh and nodded. "Mama told me most of this when I was eleven, I know you guys went crazy, but you're not crazy anymore and you still send us away whenever something bad like that dude happens." he said waving his hand a little.

"We don't want you hurt. Its to protect you." Roman sighed. "We love you. God, we love you so much. It hurts us that we can't have you with us all the time. The last time you were with us, we thought for sure you would be with us. But then… Your uncle Draco is possessed by a strong Japanese god. If this was simple to handle you would be with us. But this is something out of our league. We are trying hard to figure out how save your uncle _without_ killing him. Do you understand that?"

Lark nodded. "Yes." he said and yawned. "I do." he sighed.

Roman smiled at him and rained kisses over his face. "You need to sleep some more."

Lark nodded. "Can I sleep in my room?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. Just don't be surprised if your mom cages you in your room or something." She teased and giggled. She kissed him a few more times. "Want me to call John?"

Lark shook his head. "No, I will be okay to go to my room." he said and stood up with a little smiled. "I do love you mummy." he said to her and then took off out the room to his.

Roman sighed. She got up and gave a groan when she felt a little tightness and stab of pain in her back. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the marshmallows kabobs that were dipped in chocolate and rolled in nuts or sprinkles. She groaned again and tried to rub her back a little. "Stinken hardhead boys and stinky Sunie messing up a good day."

John stood and went over to her. He gently pushed her hand out of the way and braced against her shoulder with one hand and started to massage the problem areal with the other. "Its okay, now. We always have tomorrow." he said to her.

"Tomorrow for what?" Roman asked. She moaned ass he leaned over the countertop. The anger and stress was not good on her body.

John smiled. "For whatever may come. Tomorrow will be a good day, I could take you out. Or we could spend some time together. Maybe you me and Cel can. The three of us rarely spend time together unless you two are teasing me." he said and leaned over and kissed her shoulder and continued to massage her back.

Roman gave a little laugh, "I would love to go out and do something that isn't on property but the last time we went out, Sunie found us." She shrugged. "i don't think we will be going out much until he is taken care of."

John nodded. "Well we could always spend the day on the beach with the kids tomorrow. Family, they make you and Celes happy." he said to her as he gently started to massage the sides of her back.

She sighed and then turned to face him. "Okay." She kissed his cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a movie to finish with all the kids." She kissed him one more time then picked up a whole try of the marshmallow kabobs and walked out the kitchen to the media room.

Celes woke with a little moan and opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked around the room and then started to try and get out of the bed as she remembered getting Lark back.

Lee pushed her back down. "You can't go anywhere." he told her. "If you need something I'll get it for you."

Celes scowled at Lee. "Why? I want to go see Lark." she said trying to sound angry but she was really just whining.

"Then I will get him. Lay back down." He told her again.

Celes looked at Lee and gave a little frustrated scream and laid back down and then pulled her knees up as far as she could and her eyes filled with tears. "Maybe I should wait to see Lark, all I want to do is kill him right now." she whispered and looked at the bedspread.

Lee sat indian style on the bed and watched her. "I can wait."

Celes looked at him and sniffed. "Thank you." she whispered and closed her eyes. "Why can't he just do as he's told. We tell him not to go somewhere and he does. I wasn't this bad when I was his age." she scowled and sniffed again. She used the heel of her hand to wipe her tears and sniffed again. "He's a teenager thats why he doesn't listen. Its in the job description. Sub section b, defye parents as much as possible." she growled and sighed and laid back on the pillows and looked at Lee. "You should be with Roman." she added.

Lee sighed, "I'm not going anywhere. Roman is fine. She is with the other kids watching movies." He sighed again. "And defying your partens is not part of the job description when you are a teenager." he told her. "I think Ro talked to him but I don't know. Celes…" He scooted closer to her. "You scared me, you need to… you need to calm down and think before you act."

Celes reached out and touched one of his arms. "I didnt mean to scare you I just felt helpless and then I got really mad because I was helpless… and then… I just felt so… helpless." she said softly.

He nodded, "I know but you are pregnant and because of that its dangerous to act before you think. John says your blood pressure is too high and that is why you keep blacking out."

Celes rubbed his arm and nodded. "Okay… I… okay." she sighed and moved closer to him and ran her hand up to his bicep and looked into his face. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Lee sighed and calmed down finally. "Damn it," he growled, "There are times I wish I could shake the hell out of you to make you snap out of your head." He growled and kissed her hard. "Don't do that again."

Celes gave him a little smile and then kissed him, this time softer and ran her hands up and down his arms standing up on her knees. She kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips again. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, anything you want." she whispered and kissed him again not being demanding with it just showing him how much she was really sorry and how much she loved that he cared about her like this. She'd likely have to do the same with Harry when she saw him.

Lee kissed her back and sighed. "Good." he sighed. He kissed her again and then got up. "You need some rest. I'll go check on Lark, okay?"

Celes sighed and crawled back under the sheet and then pulled off her dress and tossed it off to the side of the bed and snuggled into it. She picked up a pillow and situated it behind her back and another for between her legs and rolled over onto her side and looked up at him. "I'm going to lock him in his room for the rest of his life." she half teased and suddenly she felt very tired again.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You get some rest. There is always tomorrow to lock him away." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "I love you, Lee, will you all come back later and sleep with me? All of you?" she asked him.

"I don't know about John but I'll bring Ro and Harry." He told her. "Get some rest." he turned off the lights and gently closed the door behind him.

The next day Roman woke up tangled up in arms and legs. Lee had told them that Celes wanted to sleep altogherter. What surprised her was that John even wanted to try it out. Now she woke up nearly squished. She gave a little groan and looked around. She was between Lee and John, and Celes was between John and Harry. She frowned as she looked around and found John nearly spread eagle in the middle of the bed. She felt a leg somewhere on her… or was that two legs. There were arms all over the place and she felt a little squished. She moved legs and arms and groaned as her back protested. She finally worked her way out of the bodies and looked down at everyone. It looked like she and Celes tried to reach each other under John. Harry looked as if he was on Celes trying to shield her with his body, no less Lee also looked the same. She shook her head as she crawled over bodies not caring who she woke up. "Out the way people. The Roman needs to pee!" she said moving faster.

Celes tried to shoot up but found herself pinned a little awkwardly against Harry and sort of half under John. She wiggled and felt John move. Celes pried herself away from Harry in time to see Roman making a beeline for the bathroom. She looked around through a tangle of red hair in her face and smiled a little. "We need a bigger bed." she said nudging John and then Harry.

John opened an eye and sighed. "Yes, I think we do." he said with a little groan as he sat up stiffly.

Harry moaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. "Too early." he protested.

Lee groaned and also tried to roll over only to fall out the bed with a yelp. He popped up and looked at the bed. "How did I get at the edge of the bed?" He frowned rubbing his head a little.

Celes pushed hair out of her face and crawled over John to get to Lee, she was still half on top of John and she leaned over and kissed him. "John sleeps like hes the only person on the bed." she said and pulled back a little.

John gave a sheepish smile. "There is that…" he said with a shrug.

Harry groaned again. "Stop talking and go back to sleep you crazy morning people." he said and pulled the sheet over his head.

Lee shook his head as he stood up and rubbed it. He sighed as he stretched. "I better go down and start making breakfast." He handed Celes a robe.

Roman frowned as she came back out the bathroom wearing only her long tshirt of a night gown. "Crazy sleepers." She grumbled and crawled back into the bed. She pushed John out the way, kissed Celes, then pushed her out the way and curled up next to Harry's back.

Harry rolled over and pulled Roman closer and kissed her forehead. "At least you want to sleep in."

Celes pulled on a robe and giggled at Roman and Harry and kissed them both before getting out of the bed.

John followed her after kissing Roman's temple. He smiled down at Celes. "Take it easy today, we don't need you blacking out again. If you do I'll make you stay in bed." he said.

Celes gave a little smile. "If that bed includes sex from anyone I want, I'm in." she said and went over to Lee to follow him down stairs.

John chuckled and followed Lee and Celes. "I'm sure if you played your cards right you could get all four of us to do that." he said to her.

Lee chuckled, "Only if you play your cards right." he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "You know, Ro found these recipes for French Toast kabobs, and waffle kabobs. Willing to try something new?"

Celes grinned. "As long as I get my jerky first I'll try anything." she said.

He chuckled, "Okay, lets get your jerky and then get breakfast ready for the masses."

"Sounds good." she said and looked up at John who was now walking next to her. "You gonna help feed the family?" she asked.

John smiled. "I can, the kids like when I cook. I did that a lot at the Burrow to give Molly a break." he shrugged.

Celes' eyes widened. "What have you done to our children? They worship you now." she asked.

John laughed. "They don't worship me, I'm their warrior, like Lee is yours and Harry is Ro's."

"Oh, is that what that is? Okay, that makes more sense. I think I should explain that to Ro. She was a little hurt that they seem to gravitate towards you now… and you know them so well." he chuckled. "Adjustments all around."

Celes looked up at him with wide eyes. "Thats how you were the first one to know Lark was gone. Oh, oh. Is that why you're all… different?" she asked.

John chuckled. "You mean synced with Kama, yes." he said to her.

Lee smiled as he sat Celes on a stool. "Tea? Coffee?" He asked.

"Tea for me." Celes sang kicking her legs feeling a little happier.

"Coffee is good for me, but I can make it if youd like." John said not waiting for a response he went over and started the coffee.

Lee set the pot onto the boil. He took out a bag of jerky and gave it to Celes. He pulled out a recipe book and looked at the recipes Ro found.

Celes happily munched on her jerky and hummed a little. She turned when Lark and Nick came in and gave a little frown when she saw Lark sporting a black eye. She looked over at John. "I thought you healed him?" she said putting a hand out to pull Lark over to look at his eyes.

John smiled a little in knowing. "I did, that happened afterwards. You may want to ask Nick about it." he said.

Celes looked at him for a minute and then it dawned on her and she looked at Nick is shock. "You hit Lark?" she asked.

Nick jutted his chin out in a small sign of defiance. "Something he deserved, running off and getting himself all kidnapped by evil guy." he said pushing Lark's shoulder a little.

Lark gave a little smile. "Yeah, Mum, I sort of deserved." he said sheepishly.

Celes sighed. "Boys, you are as bad as your fathers, all of them." she said looking at Lee and John mostly because they were there. Celes sighed and healed Lark's eye. "Sit on this stool next to me. Nick you sit over by John please." she instructed. Once Nick had done as he was told and Lark was sitting next to her, Celes turned and faced her eldest son. "Alaric, the day you were born was one of the happiest in my life. I spent so much time worrying how I was going to be a mother while I was pregnant with you but the minute you were handed to me and you looked at me, I knew I could be your mother. And in being your mother it also means I have to be the bad guy sometimes. I dont like it, I don't like making you upset with me. If I had it my way Id let you do whatever you please that makes you happy. But I cant, we live in a dangerous world, and its my job to protect you from it." she said.

Lark nodded. "I know, Mama." he said and looked up at her with shining eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Celes closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, baby. I am too, but in getting yourself taken you not only scared me but you scared John, and Harry, and Lee, and Roman. Not to mention your Father." she said softly running a hand through his black hair.

"I know, Mama." he whispered.

"You owe everyone in this house an apologie, not just me and Roman. Do you understand why?" she asked.

"Because everyone was worried about me." he whispered.

"We love you, everyone of us in this house love you and would miss you terribly if something ever happened to you. Now hug me and then go apologize to Lee and John and as people come in you apologize, I even want you to apologize to the babies. Once you have your punishment will be served. But if you _ever, ever_ pull a stunt like that again I will lock you in your room until you are forty." she warned.

Lark nodded and hugged his mother tightly. "I'm sorry Mama." he whispered.

Celes sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I know, now go apologize." she said pushing him towards John.

Lark looked up at John sheepishly. "Um, well, sorry." he said kicking his toe.

John sighed and pulled Lark by the shoulder and hugged him. "Dont do it again, and we are good." he said and then let him go.

Lark nodded and walked over to Lee and looked up at him. "Sorry." he said softly looking down at his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lee knelt down in front of Lark. "Dont do that again. You did not only put yourself in danger but you pulled us all in danger. We are connected to each other all the way down to the babies that growled in your mama's and mummy tummy. Whatever happens to you guys happens to us. You understand that?"

Alaric nodded. "I do, I'm really, really sorry Dad… really." he said to Lee looking at him finally. "Really I am." he said and looked around the room an then back at Lee.

"Good." He hugged him and kissed him on top of his head. "Now go gey dresed so that we can start the day."

Lark gave him a grin and then turned to Nick and then the two of them ran off out of the kitchen.

Once they were gone Celes took a deep breath and rested her forehead on the surface of the island. "That boy is going to drive me to drink, I swear." she mumbled.

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck. "Not now you can't." He set her tea down. "But you can drink your tea."

Celes looked at the tea and gave a little sigh and picked up the cup and sipped it. She looked at John. "Can't you do something? So I can drink?" she teased.

John chuckled. "No, no Cel I don't think I can." he said winking at her. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the island next to her.

Celes giggled a little. "Can we have eggs in a basket too, that sounds really yummy right now." she asked Lee.

"I can do that." Lee said. He closed his book. "I'll make the kabobs some other time. Hey, john can you perl a bag of potatoes? Cel hand me the turkey bacon and sausage."

Celes hummed and went to the fridge and pulled out several packets of each and brought them over to island. She watched as John used magic to peel the potatoes. She grinned and pulled out bread for the eggs in a basket.

Lee pulled out a glass and handed it to Celes. "Make holes." He used magic to cut the potaties and made smothered potatoes. "So what are we going to do to keep the kids entertained?"

"I thought a beach day." John said shrugging as he watched Celes and Lee work together.

Celes smiled. "We could set up a scavenger hunt on the property. Wouldnt that be fun?" she asked as she sat herself in a stool when she felt a little dizzy and grabbed another chunk of jerky.

"We can do both. One for the adults and one for the kids... well the older kids. Ro can help you out."

"Okay sounds good. Oh the adult one could have a fun reward at the end for each couple…" Celes said as she remembered the mini one Lee did for her with Ro's help. "Oh yes today shall be fun." she said and munched on her jerky as she kept putting holes in the bread.

Lee smiled, "That all sounds fun. I think we have a plan for the day."

As the food cooked, adults and kids started to trickle into the kitchen. John made a couple more pots of coffee as Lee made more pots of hot water for tea. When most of the family was fed Roman walked into the kitchen and smile. " _My_ baby is hungry." She told Lee.

Lee growled at her. "Keep saying that and I'm going to punish you." he smiled.

Roman shivered and galred up at him. "You evil man." She moaned as she held on to him and rode out the little orgasm that he gave her. "Evil butt monkey!" she hissed.

"But you love me." he told her and kissed her. He sat her by Celes and smiled as he went to make her a plate.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman. "Good Morning!" she sang to her.

Harry walked into the kitchen and made a beeline for a cup of coffee.

"Hey, food first, and liquid life with food." Lee told him and handed him a plate.

Harry gave a little smiled. "Coffee. Good." he moaned and took the plate from Lee.

Lee chuckled and then set down a plate for Roman. He also set down a small plate of avocado. "I'll be back I need to run down some kids and change them for the beach."

"Oh, yay! Beach day!" Roman sang and bounced her seat only to settle down when she felt the tightness of her back.

Celes looked at Roman. "I thought we could do a scavenger hunt adult and kid version and we have to decide the winner. And are you okay? You're favoring your back?" she added the last part in a whisper. "I have my salve if you want." she offered.

"I'm fine." She told her and kissed her cheek as she continued to eat. "So a scavenger hunt… I like that idea." She smiled. "You know, I got everyone a vacation this would be a better way to to make them earn it. I love it. The kids we can get them little gift cards for Honey Dukes and WWW."

Celes smiled at her. "That sounds good to me, but Alaric had to apologize to everyone before he can participate." she said snagging an avocado off the little plate and eating it. She smiled and laid her head down when her abdomen tightened again. She rubbed the sides of her belly to sooth it a little and it passed and she was fine again.

John smiled at them. "So does that mean I get a vacation too?" he teased.

"OH!" Roman said as her eyes lit with defiance. She looked at John and Harry. "Disqualification for the both of you!" She told them. "No, matter of fact, You both can have a vacation but I _demand_ that Harry owes me four favors too. That was payment for you and its payment for him."

Harry chuckled and walked around the island to Roman and kissed her. "Whatever you want, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her again.

John chuckled. "I guess I'm going to Tahiti." he said and sat down again.

Celes giggled. "You two are so horrible, that was mean and underhanded." she pouted.

"I still have half a mind to disqualify you both." Roman grumbled.

John smiled at her. "If I took you to Tahiti, or better yet if I took you out and showed you a good time would that help?" he asked Roman.

Roman laughed, "So you are going to try and bribe me again, eh? Okay, I'll take your bait, it better be a good one too. Evil butt monkey. And one more thing, just because you are back don't mean I'm not going to stop teasing you either."

John chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, and it will be good. You'll love what I have in mind for you." he said to her with a smile. "But first, I think at some point today we need to talk. You and me and then Celes and I." he said looking between the two girls.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed." she said sliding off her stool she had to stop at the kitchen door though and wait for her abdomen to stop tightening and then went on her way.

"How about you go talk to Celes first." Roman told John. She slid her empty plate away. "I am going to take a bath and try to relax and start plotting a scavenger hunt."

Harry stood with her. "I'll go with you." he said to her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, so you are going to try and bribe me to forgive you too?" Roman asked Harry and kissed his cheek.

Harry chuckled. "Something like that, come on." he said and picked her up. "To the bathhouse." he said.

"To the bathhouse!" She said and pointed the way. "Take me away, crazy jungle, warrior man." She told him and giggled.

John chuckled as he watched them go and then stretched out his senses to look for Celes. He found her not that far away actually. He went to her and found her sitting on the floor in the hallway that led to her and Lee's room. He kneeled down in front of her and assessed her. "Celes, how long have you been having contractions?" he asked her as he made them stop with his magic.

Celes took a deep breath. "Only an hour, but that one I just had actually hurt." she said sheepishly.

John sighed and picked her up and carried her up to their room and laid her down. "The strain of your blood pressure dropping put you into labor." he said to her gently.

Celes sighed. "But I'm fine now, yeah? You fixed it?" she asked.

John sighed again and sat down. "Celes, I stopped the contractions and the labor but you are going to have to take it easy for the remainder of this pregnancy. I'm saying you have to be bed bound but you do have to slow down." he said and ran a hand over her belly and Venelope kicked him.

Celes looked down at his hand and nodded. "Okay, I can do that." she said not really sure if she could but she'd try. She bit her lip and looked up at John. "So… you're completely synced with Kama now?" she asked him.

John nodded. "I am." he said.

"Does that mean… that you're now on the same about how to… interact with Roman and I?" she asked him.

John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Celes, my feelings did not change. I still love both of you. I want to be with both you, I am marked by Roman and I am marked by you… albeit in different ways but still marked by both of you." he said softly and trailed his hands down over her face and body and over her belly.

Celes nodded. "I missed you. Roman and Lee are in this… cute little argument about how their baby is one or the others… and it was a little painful to watch. Well not painful they just made me heartsick. I missed you, you're Venelope's dad…" she whispered.

John nodded. "I had to go, it wasn't healthy when I was two different people. Now I'm not, I'm just me John _and_ Kamapua'a. Get it?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Of course I get it, I'm like that. I'm Celes and Hi'iaka." she said. "So does this mean that things are going to get better?" she asked scooting closer to him and putting a leg over his.

John chuckled. "Yes, things will get better. No more tunnel vision, no more not knowing how to connect with you or Roman. I even have all the memories. I remember everything, every life, the first one, falling in love with you." he said. "When I fell in love with Roman…" he said looking at her.

Celes sighed and kissed him. "You big butt monkey. I'm glad you got it… together." she giggled and kissed him again and gave a little moan.

John chuckled. "Cel, how about you hold off on the sexual stuff for at least a week. I want to make sure you don't go into labor again. Venelope still has a lot of growing to do." he said rubbing her belly and kissing her again.

Celes giggled. "Okay, I'm going to take a bath. Do you want to take a bath?" she asked.

John chuckled. "You bath, I will shower." he said picking her up and taking them to their bathroom.

"You are no fun." Celes pouted as he started the bath for her and helped her get in.

"Oh, I'm very fun, Pockets, you just wait and see." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her and got into the shower.

Celes knew he was very unaware of how much she liked to watch her lovers shower. She pressed her legs together and then made herself turn away to clean her body and her hair. When she was twisting her hair up and over her shoulder she looked over her shoulder and saw John watching her. She giggled and turned away and stood up. She hummed as she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel and started to dry off. She was moving onto her hair when she felt John walked up behind her and she stood up and stepped back into his chest and gave a little moan.

John trailed fingers down her arms and leaned over and kissed her neck. "You are being bad." he moaned.

Celes giggled. "I did nothing." she said turning her head to look at him.

John chuckled. "Sure." he said and kissed her.

Celes sucked in a breath and turned wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed into him. She moaned and deepened the kiss running her hands up into his hair.

John moaned and pushed her back a little. "Celes…" he said.

Celes nodded with a little moan. "Okay, I'm stopping." she said and stepped away. She gave a little wiggle and went back down into their room waving her hand as she went so she was dressed in a two piece blue suit and a pair of white board shorts with a blue flower on the butt of them. She pulled on a little see through sweater and summoned some licorice and bit it and her hair shortened to her shoulders in an array of wild curls. She giggled when John's mouth dropped open. "Just licorice. I'm going downstairs." she said and kissed him and then slowly made her way back to the kitchen she grinned and sat down on a stool and looked at Lee who was back now. "What are you thinking for lunch? Maybe I can help." she said to him.

"No, you are going to sit and relax. No cooking, no chasing kids, no sex. You have to relax Celes." John said as he came in and kissed her temple. "Roman does too, but I think thats going to take a little more effort to get to happen."

Celes sighed. "Yes but she doesn't have to stop having sex." she whined and dropped her forehead on the island and sighed.

Lee chuckled, "Bummer. Its, okay, Cel. We will just put a pause on our tag game and tease you." he winked at her and pulled on one of her curls.

Celes looked at him with a pout. "Evil man." she said but smiled a little. "I'm going to find Roman and Harry, can I do that?" she asked.

John chuckled. "Go ahead, just take it slow." he said.

Celes gave a smiled and kissed Lee and then John and then walked out to the bathhouse and gave a little pout when she saw Roman and Harry in a very… compromising position. "Well this is just nice. I would join but I'm not _allowed_." she said to them.

Harry gave a moan and looked up at Celes and then back at Roman. "Interruption, uncool."

Celes gave a little smiled and sat down on the edge of the tub and put her feet in. "Yup, uncool. Thats me."

Roman groaned as she looked up at Celes and sighed. She pulled away from Harry. "Why?"

"Because John had to stop labor." she said as if it were an everyday thing.

Harry looked up at her. "Wait, what?"

"What? Why were you in labor, are you okay?" Roman asked as she wrapped a sarong around herself and sat next to her.

Celes sighed. "I'm fine, I'm just not aloud to do anything for a week so that John can make sure it doesn't happen again. I figured hed be more… worried face man if it was bad yeah?" she asked rubbing her belly.

Roman snorted, "Yeah right. Did you not see him last night?"

"I did, he was like crazy man." she said.

"And you thought he would be just a little worried about you going into early labor?" She snorted again. "Sorry to bust your bubble but I see him as a hot head and overprotective now."

Celes gave a little sigh. "He wont let me cook! How is that over strenuous?" she sighed and dropped her forehead on Roman's shoulder and rubbed her face over it. "I'm on lock down, save me Ro!" she whined.

Roman rubbed her head and sighed. "I haven't even talked to him. I have reevaluate him and then I can help you."

Celes sighed. "Okay." she said softly and looked up at her and then down at Harry. "You guys were doing sexy things. I'll leave you to it." she said and kissed Roman and then leaned over a little and kissed Harry. She got up and started back for the house slowly.

Harry looked up at Roman and rested his head on her lap still in the water. "Get back in." he said to her running his hands up her thighs.

She gave a little giggle. "You want me to get back in?" She asked. She gave a little wince when her back gave a little pull.

"Okay you've been doing that since we got out here. What's wrong, Roman?" he asked her.

She frowned, "My back is… really tight. I think I may have slept wrong or something." She told him. "It kind of hurts but… not really."

Harry sighed and hoisted himself out of the tub and turned her facing away from him. "Which part?" he asked.

"Middle to lower back." She told him as she rested her head on her arms.

Harry nodded and started to press his fingers into slow circles around the problem area and felt the tightness of the muscles. He sighed and kept pushing little slow circles into her back and kissed the back of her neck. "Why didnt you say something sooner?" he asked.

"I figured it would go away. John gave me a little massage last night but it wasn't in the area I needed it." She shrugged.

Harry sighed. "Well I'll do this for a while, but you may want to get some of Cel's back pain salve if it persists." he said. "And maybe you should take it easy too." he said and kissed her shoulder.

She gave a moan. "If you keep this up, I'll be fine." she moaned again. "I like your hands on me." She shivered and giggled.

Harry gave a little moan. "I like the way my hands feel on you." he said as he kept massaging her back. He placed little kisses on the back of her neck and then sucked on the bottom of it at the top of her spine.

She moaned and then shivered. She gave a sigh as she sat up straighter. She leaned into Harry's chest. "One of these days I will demand a proper massage from you." She giggled and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"So, this doesn't count?" he asked as he trailed little kisses down the side of her neck and then continued to rub her back pushing her forward a little.

"This is relieving the pain, but I want to be on my stomach, hot oils, you teasing me a little." She shivered at the thought. "Then I can simply raise my ass in the air and allow you to take me any way you want."

Harry moaned. "Yes, I think that when we go out on that Yacht of yours we need to do that." he said and kissed down across her shoulder and then kissed back up. All the while he kept massaging her back. "Everytime I think of that yacht I either picture you decked out like a pirate or naked and sun bathing on the bow of the boat." he maoned.

Roman moaned. "How about I do both. I am so going to buy one. I just don't want to be pregnant on the maiden voyage. I want to be able to do all the things without hurting the baby." She turned her head and kissed his cheek and then down his neck. "Is that okay? We may need to do so during the winter… a caribbean sail maybe?"

Harry nodded. "All of that is okay, Ro." he said and lifted her up a little and with her still facing away from him and slid into her core slowly. He kissed the back of her neck and continued to massage her back. He slowly started to move her on him.

She moaned and rolled her hips a little. "I already have the perfect outfit to pick you up in." She told him. "Leather. No underwear." She moaned. "I already tried it on. The leather pants hug my ass perfectly too." She moaned again.

Harry moaned and trailed a hand down to her clit and started to rub it in slow lazy circles as he continued to pump into her. He kissed more of her exposed neck and back. "Keep talking woman, Jesus we need to take this trip after this one is born." he moaned against one of the butterflies in her tattoo.

She moaned again. "White ruffled shirt, long red coat, and boots." She moaned. "I have another leather outfit that is a skirt, that's my night outfit." She moaned and rolled her hips. "And I have a lacy underwear too."

Harry moaned and thrust a little harder into her and continued to kiss her and moved his finger a little faster on her clit. "Roman…" he moaned picturing her. "God woman, I want all of that."

Roman moaned as she pushed back onto him. "I'll give it to you." She moaned again and rolled her hips. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She rolled her hips and whimpered a little. "Harry,"

Harry moaned. "Yes, Roman? Are you okay?" he asked slowing just a little to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Damn it, Harry, don't stop." She growled at him. "I swear if you stop…" She moaned and rolled her hips more. She slid her hand over Harry's and made him rub her clit harder. She panted and moaned louder.

"Shit." Harry moaned and started to thrust harder and faster into her. He growled against her neck and nipped it. He could feel her starting to shake with her desire. He used his free hand and made her turn her head and he claimed her mouth making love to it while he continued to thrust into her the bubblings of an orgasm tingling at the bottom of his spine.

Roman moans grew higher. She thrust back harder on Harry. She shook and felt her orgasm fill her body. She moaned into Harry's mouth and enjoyed the way he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She panted and trailed a hand up behind her head and curled her fingers into his hair. "Koa… Koa… I'm…" She moaned again.

Harry growled and pumped just a little bit faster and panted. He wrapped his free arm around her pressed a little harder on her clit with his other hand and moaned. "Come for me Ku'uipo, please." he said to her and released himself deep into her.

Roman gave a squeal as she released her orgasm. She shook and moaned and panted. "Koa…" She moaned. "... good." She sighed. She closed her eyes and shook again.

Harry panted out a chuckle. "Koa good. I like that." he said and kissed her neck as he slowly lifted her off of him and turned her to sit in his lap. He sat back and leaned back a little and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her head. "Hows your back?" he asked her.

"Much better." Roman moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. She sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Good Koa. My Koa has been very good." She kissed his neck some more and nipped up his jaw and nipped his chin. "I guess I just needed a little love from Koa." She kissed him.

Harry moaned and chuckled. "Happy to oblige." he said to her and kissed her. "We should probably get dressed and join our family. And one last thing, no overcompensating for Celes okay?" he said and kissed her. "You tend to be over… everything when shes out of commission." he noted.

Roman frowned at him. "I don't… overcompensate."

Harry kissed her again and then down her chin. "You do, why do you think your back was aching? You were overcompensating for the fact that Celes was a little off her game when we went to get Lark. Dont lie and say you werent. You and Celes do that, she does when you're down and you do when she is. Its apart of how I think you two take care of each other but I want you to take it easy so the back pain doesn't come back." he said gently rubbing her arms.

She sighed and pressed her forehead to his lips. "Okay. I'll keep it cool." She told him.

"Thank you, I love you." he said against her forehead and then kissed it and pulled her up. He waved his hand and he was dressed. He would have dressed her as well but he wasn't sure what she wanted to wear. Probably another pair of shorts, he had noticed Celes wearing shorts today too. They were going to kill him.

Roman giggled and stood up slowly. She waved her hand and she was dressed in a lavender bikini. She made sure the ties on her bottom was secured then she wrapped herself in a white sarong with blue and green flowers. She kept it in place just over her breast. "Should I use the licorice to shorten my hair?"

"Seems to be the theme, unless Celes actually cut her hair." he said kissing her. "I liked it short, access to your neck… back…" he moaned.

She giggled and shivered. "She wouldn't cut her hair without talking to me first. Just like how I wouldn't cut my hair without talking to any of you either." She lifted up her hair. "I'll be back in a bit." She kissed him and hummed to herself. "Oh, and I also have a little dress to tease you while on the yacht." She giggled. "It come up to just below my ass." She giggled and quickly scurried out the bathhouse before he could catch her.

Harry growled and made his way back up to the kitchen and got into just as Roman was leaving it to go upstairs. "That woman is going to drive me insane!" he said to the room in general.

Celes giggled. "Better you than me." she said with a wink.

"Sorry, mate, but I'll have to agree with her too." Lee chuckled.

Harry scowled. "Shes teasing me about the yacht." he sighed.

Celes giggled. "Still going to do that? Sounds sexy." she said rubbing her legs together as she thought about it.

Lee chuckled, "That does sound fun. So, when are you two going on this yacht? I think it would be fun to all spend a summer a week or so on the this yacht."

Harry chuckled. "We have no definitive plans but I go out first then you guys can." he said to them.

Celes pouted. "Butt monkey." she said and went back to the very boring task she was set to.

Roman came down with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and the end of it barely brushing her shoulder. "I'm ready for the beach. And I did not cut my hair." She told him. She giggled and pulled on Celes' curls and watched it spring back into place. "I love that."

Celes giggled and looked at her hair and pulled the pony tail from behind her and tugged on it a little. "I like your hair too, its so convenient to pull on, don't you think Lee?" she teased and dropped Roman's hair and kissed her with a little moan and used her leg to pull Roman closer to her.

She moaned and then took a step back. "Behave." She told her. "I can put henna tattoos on you, if you would like."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I'd like that." she said and got off the stool slowly.

John kissed her temple. "Just so long as you aren't running around." he said to her.

Celes glared up at him. "Are you going to be like this the whole week? Giving me permission for something I was going to do anyways?" she asked.

John backed off. "Alright, just…"

"Yeah, yeah take it easy. I get it." she said and took Roman's hand. "Walk me to the beach, the cavemen are cramping my style."

Roman frowned as she looked at John and shook her head. " _You can ease up a little. Geeze."_ She sent him privately. "When you boys are ready bring the kids out. I'll even draw on them too. Oh, and since we are going to taking it easy, you boys can do our bidding." She pulled Celes with her and walked down to the beach. She waved a hand and a big blanket, umbrella, and radio appeared. "Are we decorating Vinny today?"

"Big hibiscus bloom right in the middle of my belly. Look at how big she is getting! I mean I'm huge! Six months, three more to go and we will have another daughter. Hows Damon I haven't seen him in a few days." she said with a little frown.

"Oh, he has been keeping himself busy with the kids." Roman said as she pulled out her henna pens. "I'm sure if you tell him that you need him he will come to you with no questions."

Celes smiled and rubbed her belly a little. "I know, I just miss my little prince a little. Venelope asks about him when I catch her thoughts in our connection." she sighed and laid back so Roman could start.

"Then call for him. I'm sure he will be more than willing to spend time with you." She kissed her little belly and giggled. "We can't wait to see you again. Damon will be there too. He won't miss your arrival to the world for _anything_." She told Vinny and kissed Celes' stomach again. She pulled out a red pen and started in on the flower.

Celes smiled fondly at her belly and traced circles on the part that Roman wasn't working on. "Can you believe it? She has a soul, she's going to be here and she gets to have several parents." she closed her eyes and laid back and reached out to Damon and nudged him a little with her magic. "I love being pregnant, even when I'm not allowed to do anything because Papa is overbearing." she grumbled the end.

Roman chuckled. "He is being a little overbearing… more like a lot." She sighed. "Give me some ideas for the adult scavenger hunt. What do we want to do?"

"Do you mean clues? I don't know, I'm sort of rubbish at making them. I'm good at solving them though. Maybe we could hide the adult clues in all the sexy places on the property… oh what if they have to do a sexual act to get their next clue… magic can monitor that for privacy. But we could start them all in their rooms. Be like give them a card with something to do on it then when they do the magic reveals their next location." she said excitedly. "We will have to distract the kids though… maybe a movie after their hunt?"

"You know… I love that idea. We can either have them stay out here with us or a movie." She hummed and then smiled. "So the clues will be sex clues. Sex clues they have to act out. Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

Celes giggled. "I'm a genius. We will have to get the boys to set it up. Oh we should do different color for each couple. Oh and they all get vacations at the end, yeah?" she asked. "We could keep it to the house and lagoon. I can talk to Lee about letting them go through our room to get to the lagoon that way so technically they don't leave the house." she shrugged. "A great place for a sexual act is in my tree house." she shivered a little.

"See," She told her. "You may not be able to have sex but we can make sure that they do. I see more babies in the future." she giggled. "I love when that happens."

Celes giggled. "We are the house of the baby boom. I think though you and I have had the most kids." she said looking at Roman. "I think that Venelope's playful nature is going to pay off today. Positions keep flying through my head for each couple to try… I have such a perverted mind." she giggled.

Roman giggled. "Okay, so colors. How many couples do we have? George and Ang, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Ginny… who am I missing?"

Celes gave her a sad smile. "Draco and Addison." she whispered. "They would be here…" she said.

Roman gave her a sad smile. "Its okay." She told her. "Everything will be okay." She continued to work. "Blaise and Ginny can be green. Hermione and Ron can be blue, and George and Ang can be red. What do you think?"

Celes nodded. "I like that, yes that is good." she said softly. She waved her hand and card appeared just as the boys and entire horde of kids and babies showed up. "Oh look, you guys can write out clues and then go hide them." she said to the boys.

John smiled down at her. "Clues for what, Pockets?" he asked.

"The adult scavenger hunt." she said.

Harry scooped up some kids after he set the babies down in the little beach playpen they had brought out. John had carried Lana and set her down with the other babies. "I'm taking the kids out in the ocean, I opt out." he said and he and a trail of kids went down to the water.

Roman chuckled, "That's okay, we only need one of you and we choose… John. Its only fair because you are being a butt monkey."

Lee chuckled, "I'll hide them." he kissed Cello and Bree before he set them down in the playpen.

John sighed. "I guess I will write them." he said sitting down next to Celes.

Celes handed him the cards. "Good boy." she said to him and sat back and closed her eyes. "Although maybe you should take some time after we are done to talk to Roman, yeah?" she asked offhandedly rubbing the side of her belly where Roman wasn't working.

John nodded. "Dont worry about that, we will talk when we can." he said and looked at Roman. "If you'd like Roman, I can do that to your belly." he offered.

Roman looked up at him. "Uh, sure." She told him ang gave a little shy smile. She set back to work. She told John the clues she wanted him to write down and then told Lee where to hide them. "Oh, Celes suggested that they could use your room to pass to the lagoon. Is that okay?" She asked Roman.

Lee smiled, "If they are _only_ passing through and not doing anything else."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "That's like inviting your parents into your room to have sex in your bed, no ick… no. Just to pass through, love, thats it." she said to Lee.

"Okay, just making sure." Lee told her. He tickled Bree and picked on Lana as he did so.

Roman smiled when she heard the girls giggling. They screamed every now and then when Lee purposely paid more attention than the other. She heard Cello growl and make his baby noises as he talked away to Albie.

"Those two girls are going to be a handful when they get older." John chuckled as he watched still putting the little notes in envelopes.

Celes nodded. "Both are very… outspoken about attention." she giggled a little and shut her eyes again and started to hum a little lullaby.

Roman giggled and looked over at the grils. "All I know is their daddies are going to have their hands full when they become interested in boys. They are going to be heartbreakers."

John actually gave a little growl. "No dating till they are thirty." he said.

Celes' eyes popped open and she laughed. "Thirty?"

Roman snorted. "I was pregnant at 17 with Luke… wait… 16." she corrected.

"And I was 14 when I was pregnant with Lark, just turned 15 when he was born." Celes pointed. "I'm not saying I condone teenage pregnancy but I am also being realistic. The kids will reach a point where they want to have sex, even the girls." she shrugged and gave a tiny wince.

John sighed. "Well maybe having us as parents can prevent it." he shrugged.

"Prevent what? The pregnancy? Cause I'm sorry to inform you but we four… now five are too sexual. We will find new ways to please each other." Roman told John.

Lee winced. "I hate to agree but I can't disagree with them." he told John.

John sighed. "I meant the kids, not us." he said. "We are going to do what we want when we want but… maybe we can stress how hard it is to have… oh nevermind." he growled and got angry at the card he was shoving into an envelope.

Celes sighed and took the envelope from John. "Relax, big boy, I get it." she said and slipped the card into the envelope and handed it back to him and then ran a hand over his to calm him a little.

Roman frowned, "Did I miss something?" She whispered.

"Roman, he was talking about the kids having sex. About having more parental guidance then say we did so that maybe they don't have kids when they are still kids like we did." Celes explained. "Not that its a bad thing we did but… come on it wasn't always easy." she shrugged.

"Oh! Well, yeah but you know me. When it come to the kids I'm not going to be all, no you can't do this and that, especially if I did when I was younger." She shrugged. "But Yeah, I get explaining to them about everything and how they should wait." she winced a little. "Did I come off as a person that didn't care if our kids have a wild sex life with anyone and everyone they wanted?"

Celes reached up and rubbed Roman's arm. "I'm sure John didn't think that." she said.

John shook his head. "No, you didn't." he said and sighed. "Its just something I don't want to think about the girls going through, thank you." he said shaking his head. "Lark has already asked me enough questions." he said.

Celes' eyes widened. "Hes asking questions about… girls?" she asked sitting up a little.

Roman sat up straighter as she looked at John. "Really? He asked you?" She frowned. "Why… well, I get it because you are the only male that would answer but… oh, never mind." She grumbled as she went back to working on Celes' design.

John sighed. "He asked me because he trusts me." he said to Roman. "I'm the kids warrior."

Celes' eyes shot to watch Roman's response.

Roman paused and looked up at him. "You're their warrior?" she asked. What felt like a million emotions pass through her and she was sure they crossed her face. When she though about it, it made sense but there was one thing she knew she felt. She frowned at him. "I don't mind but… I want Luke to come to me with questions… I feel like that is my job since…" She paused. "It's just my job."

John smiled. "I understand the bond you share with your eldest Roman, I don't wish to step all over it. If he asks I will direct him to you. But honestly I don't think he will. Youre his best friend." he shrugged.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "You think so?" She whispered.

John reached across Celes and wiped a tear off Roman's cheek. "Yes, I do." he said to her. "That boy talks about you all the time. Mum said this, or Mum did it this way… you are most definitely the person he will talk to when the issue arises." he said.

Roman wiped at her face. "Oh, you are so annoying." she told him and went back to work. She didn't know how he did that or if he did it on purpose. He would say something that annoyed her then followed it with something to defuse her and make her feel… trailed off her thought. "You don't make me feel gooey so, there." She told him.

Lee smiled and shook his head as he went back to teasing and picking on the girls.

Celes just shook her head at Roman and gave her a knowing look. She knew Roman better than that, if she wasn't feeling gooey yet she was nearly there. When Roman finished with her belly she sat up and took the cards from John. "Lee and I will go… put these about and before you get all uppity. I will walk, I won't run and I promise not to come onto Lee and try to get him to ravish me in every way shape and form I can think of." she said to John as she used his shoulder to stand herself up.

John chuckled. "Just be careful."

Lee laughed as he stood up. He kissed the girls then used his magic to leave them entertained while he was gone. "Come on, minx. Lets go try not be sexual while we are playing the sexual cupid."

Celes giggled. "Well he said I couldn't have sex, he never said anything about me giving you a little pleasure." she said walking off without him waving the cards.

Lee gave a shiver, "I thought it was _my_ job to tease _you._ Not _you_ tease _me_." He said as he followed after her.

Roman's laughter followed them. "Make him sweat, Cel-Bear." she called after her.

John chuckled and scooted closer to Roman and looked at her. "So, uh, how ya been?" he asked her.

A shot of nervousness and excitement bloomed into her stomach. "I've been fine."

John nodded. "So, I missed you while I was gone." he said to her.

"Oh." She told him. "I missed you… when I remembered… I miss picking on you."

John chuckled. "I missed you picking on me, and come on Ro, you didnt forget me." he said nudging her shoulder with his. "Not really. I'm apart of you." he said shrugging.

Roman gave a little smile. "It don't feel like it. I mean I pick on kama for a bit, I talked to John for a bit." She shrugged. "I… I know I've marked you but it don't feel like we are mated." She shrugged again. "A loveless marriage." She whispered.

John shook his head and used a finger to make her turn and look at him. "Not loveless, new." he said to her. "I loved you before you marked me. I loved all of you. Yes I don't know you, but the one thing I do know is that I love you. And I will spend everyday trying to make you realize its true." he kissed her lightly on the lips. "And teasing you." he kissed her again. "And making you laugh." he kissed her again and then let her face go.

She gave him a small smile. "Well," She told him. "I guess you have a new goal, huh?"

John chuckled. "I guess I do. Maybe later this week after the guys and I have done a sweep of the islands we can go out on a date. Would you like that?" he asked her and ran a finger over her arm.

She gave a smile, "Yeah, actually. I would. If Sunie isn't here I also want to spend some alone time with Harry before he goes back to work. We have a private home here. Then I also want to work more on my hut on the Big Island." She told him. She looked into her basket at her pens and pulled out a few and crawled over to the babies. "Do my girls want little flowers on their feet?" she cooed at them.

John chuckled and watched as both girls gave little squeals. "I think thats a resounding yes. Does Mommy want something on her belly?" he asked her.

Roman giggled, "Sure." She add little flowers on top of each of the girls feet. "I think they are going to be our girly girls." She giggled and sat back and allowed them to be entertained by the little flower and butterfly show Lee left them. She turned to John and took off her sarong to reveal her lavender bikini. "Like?"

John looked at her and took in every single detail and nodded. "Very, very much." he said and reached out and ran a hand over her growing belly. "You've gotten bigger. I just love it." he said softly and then cleared his throat. "Uh, what would you like?" he asked.

"What kind of nonsense was that?" Roman asked as she frowned. "You don't tell a woman that they've gotten bigger." She told him as she sat down and rubbed her little belly. "Rude."

John sighed. "Roman, its extremely attractive to watch you and Celes grow with child. Did you notice when Celes wanted something from me she'd make me touch her belly… its very...attractive." he said with a little moan.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay… does this mean if I'm not pregnant then you aren't going to be attracted to me?"

John chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. No, thats not what that means. You are sexy, pregnant or no." he said. "Very sexy, like I just want to touch every part of your body and know it like the back of my hand, sexy." he said to her.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "Well I think I may just make you wait for that… And tease you more." she giggled.

John chuckled. "Well I think that I won't do anything you don't wish for me to do." he said. "Now what do you want on your belly?" he asked her.

She giggled, "I want flower over my belly button, four butterflies. One north, south, east, and west, oh and whispers in the corners of northeast, northwest, southwest, and southeast." She giggled again.

John smiled. "A compass, I can do that." he said and started to work on it. "So, like you said we don't know each other, so I thought we could play a game. A getting to know you game. We could play whenever we feel inclined. But you would ask me a question and I would answer it. And then I'd ask you one. And so on until we know things about each other." he said to her.

"Will there… be a test at the end we can do so whoever gets the most answers right gets a prize?" she asked and giggled.

John chuckled. "The prize is getting to know each other." he said to her and continued working on her belly.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm competitive. I can't help it." She told him. "You start."

"Uh okay. Hmm, lets start easy. What part of school did you like the most?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I would have to say our work room… The twins and I. We shared a room under the Astronomy tower. It had a big bay window in it. When i wasn't in my own work room I was there with them."

John nodded. "That sounds nice, ironic how you and Celes tended to gravitate towards the same part of the school." he pointed out to her. "Your turn."

She smiled at him again. "Um… what was your favorite subject in school?"

"I enjoyed transfiguration. I think I liked it because it allowed me a certain amount of creativity. I wasn't as… uh rebellious as you all in school. The academy tended to monter us closely." he shrugged.

Roman chuckled. "We weren't… Celes wasn't that bad. Lee got in trouble once in a while. Me and the twins? Oh, we were constantly in trouble." She giggled. "Then Harry was only in trouble because bad things would happen. The only reason I got out of trouble was because of my hawaiian magic or the magic my father passed onto me. I could change the teacher's emotions and mind."

John chuckled. "You still do that some, don't you? You know I don't think there is a witch or wizard that hasn't heard of Harry Potter. Hes not like they say he is though." he said. "Hes better than the books say."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, he is better. He is _way_ better. Besides he has us now." She smiled as she thought about how easier it would have been to combine her talents with his, Ron's, and Hermione's. "And yeah, I still use my powers… not as often. My last pregnancy with bad in the beginning… well before i was pregnant. I was really upset because of the thing in library. I had made Celes and Lee forget me. Then I ran from Harry."

"Why didnt you make Harry forget you too?" he asked her. "Why would you do that at all? What happened to make you want to make them forget you?"

"I can't make Harry forget. He has too much hawaiian blood for me to do that." She shrugged. "As for why I would even run… Fifth year I was Celes' girlfriend. We were an item. But Lee was connected. He felt when we were together. He couldn't control it and neither could we. After Celes and i were done playing he had came to me but i turned him away. That's when he found Celes in the stacks and they both slept with each other." She gave a sad smile. "It hurt me so bad… I hid with Dalton. Anyways, when Celes and Lee started working at Hogwarts, Alemana felt the anger from Pele and would block out Lee so that Celes and he wouldn't touch each other. So it was like opening an old wound when they told me about it."

John nodded. "So it prompted you to run." he whispered. "Sounds like what I used to do when things got too hard or hurt too much." he said. "Its probably why I allowed Kama to stay in control after Tabby's accident." he said softly.

"They love each other. I wanted them to be with each other without them worrying about if they are going to hurt me. So I decided to make them forget about me and allowed them to be happy. I just knew that Harry wouldn't be able to forget me. So I knew I would have to run from him. I succeeded for a while then I just… stopped. I don't know why but I did. I was in Japan, they were having their cherry blossom festival and I went to see the big tree and just stood there."

John nodded. "You stopped because you didn't want to run anymore, maybe? Part of you clearly wanted to be caught. And it seemed to work out because It seems like Lee and Celes are fine with how they feel about one another and you." he shrugged.

She nodded, "Yeah, they are and so am I." She gave a smile. "We are happy now. I'm happy."

John smiled down at her. "I'm glad youre happy. I'm glad you are all happy. Early on in her pregnancy with Bree Celes was unhappy, I remember the day I walked into her office and she was talking to the baby. That was when I asked her to come help with Venelope." he sighed. "And now, I don't think I've ever seen either of you happier." he said.

Roman sighed. "Bree wasn't created in the best of way. She was still made in love but not in the way Lee would have hoped." She smiled at the babies. "But things turned around for the better. We were all happy…" She chuckled. "For the most part. Then you came along." She sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She took in the feel of the heat of the sun. "John, did you have a happy childhood?" She asked him and then watched him closely.

"I did, until my parents died. I was young, I remember their scents mostly now. But I was in foster care. And on the islands it's not always the best. I've lived on every island from the age of six until sixteen. Sometimes I had good foster family's but when they didn't need me anymore... Well I was cast off a lot. I went to school, I was bullied and picked on, I really only had Tabby and Di." He looked at her. "It was easy to run when I was given the choice after Tabby died." He said looking back down at her belly and continued working on it, his heart hurt a little. "So no not really a happy childhood." He added and then cleared his throat.

"Neither was mine... or Harry's. Do you think it's because we were cursed with the spirits or because of the Hawaiian blood?" She asked him.

John shrugged. "It appears as though we, the five of us, all seemed to have dark pasts. And many dark things have happened to all of us." he said. "I think the core of it is our Hawaiian magic, but that same magic that seems to have cursed us has also blessed us. Look at we have now?" he said to her, he kept working on her belly.

"That's true." She sighed. "I think I asked you two questions. Its your turn." she told him.

John looked up at her. "What is your favorite thing to do?" he asked lightening the subject matter a lttle.

Roman laughed, "You should know that. I enjoy teasing, playing tricks one everyone, and just having fun."

"Okay, yes I do know that. Okay how about this, what inspires you to be a little trickster?" he asked.

"My childhood." She told him. "When I was seven my mom was killed. My father turned cold and we fought a lot. I didn't remember anything before my mom's death. And what I did remember were false memories implanted by my mother and father. So when I got to Hogwarts Fred and George stalked me." She smiled at the memory. "I have no siblings so they quickly put me under their wing and started to pull things out of me. I soon found out I loved creating things, teasing them, and most of all competing with them. So I guess you can say Fred and George were the ones that inspired me."

John smiled. "Its good, I like it. I like that you found a family." he said softly to her. "Do you want me to fill in the flowers and butterflies or just leave them black and flesh toned?" he asked her.

"You can fill them in if you want." She told him. She dropped her head back and looked over to the beach where Harry was playing with the kids. He was running from some of the older ones that were trying to give him a crab. She smiled and shook her head. "John, tell me a secret."

"What kind of secret? A deep one that I don't tell anyone, or a light a cute one that I'm probably just ridiculously embarrassed about?" he asked her.

Roman giggled. "Whatever makes you comfortable." She told him. "I'm not here to judge."

John smiled at her. "I'm afraid I'll hurt all of you again." he said to her softly.

Roman smiled at him. "You won't." She told him. "The kids adore you, Harry had his rumble match, Lee likes you, Celes can't get enough of you. You won't hurt us."

John smiled a little bigger. "What about you? Do you at least like me?" he asked her and trailed a finger down the side of her belly and gave a moan deep in his throat.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I like you. I'm not an easy woman, John. I'm not Celes. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and I don't know how to tell people how I feel… when it comes to love. I've always been like that. Its one thing I wish I could do that Celes does, but I can't." She shrugged.

John nodded. "I got that, maybe I can help you. Its okay to let people know how you feel. It is, promise. I wont let you get hurt, and neither will any of the others." he said to her and continued to fill in the flower around her belly button. He started from the belly button and had to dip the marker into it to do it right.

Roman gave a shiver as she looked down at what he was doing. The motion of it reminded her of how Lee used his tongue. "I'm scared." She whispered.

John paused and looked up at her. "Of what?" he asked her.

"I'm scared that we don't have anything in common. I'm scared that you are only doing this to make Celes happy, and I'm scared that we aren't made for each other. I want so bad to have you like she does but I feel like its too late. I missed my chance and I feel really bad for marking you. I feel like I overstepped my position. You should be angry at my. Celes should to. She wanted to mark you because she loves you and I marked you and all I do is push you away."

John sighed. "Roman, you didn't overstep anything, you didn't miss you chance. I'm not pursuing you for Celes I'm pursuing you because I want you, I love you and I want to be with you. Celes is fine, she knows I love her, and she knows you love her. And that you didn't mean for it to happen. But it did and thats how it is now. And again, loved you before you marked me." he shrugged and started to fill in the flower in around her belly button.

"Harry says I overcompensate for Celes and that I think of her and her feelings before I think of mine, and it hurts me in the long run." she bit her lower lip. "I… I want you." She whispered. "I do love you and I want you."

John stopped and set the pen aside and moved up over her and leaned down and kissed her. "I want you too, I love you. And you can have me, Ro. Right now, right here, its just you and me and I'm yours." he said and kissed her again.

She gave a moan and kissed him back. She cupped his cheek and ran a leg up an down his leg. She looked up at him and gave a little giggle, "You just drew on me and I don't want to mess up your drawing."

John chuckled and kissed her again and then pulled away and continued to work on her henna. "Well lets finish this, and then maybe I can convince you to spend the afternoon with me." he said to her.

Roman giggled, "I like to be convince. If you have good convincing skills it makes it better and more interesting." She giggled again. "Just ask Kama." She laughed as she remembered teasing him.

John chuckled. "I remember, I don't have to ask." he said and winked at her as he continued to work on her belly he started to hum and listened to the sounds of the kids playing with Harry down in the ocean.

Celes walked up about ten minutes later and grinned. She was alone having given Lee the slip a little. She felt bad but he did have fun. She smiled down at them. "Ooo, pretty!" she said and lowered herself to sit next to Roman and give her a kiss.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, I think we are set up now." she said and giggled to herself. "Lee had fun, I'm sure he'll be down to tell you all about it soon." she giggled again and shut her eyes. "I think I need a nap though and then after lunch we should have them do the scavenger hunt." she sighed and rubbed the side of her belly where Venelope was pressing out against it.

Roman gave a moan. "Food sounds good. I would like to have a veggie pita pocket sandwich." She giggled. "Hey John, will you make me a rainbow smoothie?" she smiled.

John grinned up at her. "Anything for you, Trick." he said with a wink.

"Trick?"

"Yeah, Trickster, so Trick." he said and kissed her belly.

Roman laughed. "I like that."

Celes smiled. "So he has Trick and Pockets." she said softly still rubbing her belly.

John chuckled. "I guess I do."

Celes shook her head. "You are just adorable." she said to him and poked his arm with her toe and then turned on her side an faced Roman. "So what are you doing this afternoon?" she asked her.

Roman smiled. "I'm not sure. Anything is possible." She looked over to where the kids and Harry was. It looked like fun and she wanted to play but she told Harry she would take it easy. She looked back down at what John was doing. "Hey, John. Why can't Celes do some cooking? It won't be hard on her… she don't have to cook, cook, but she likes to bake."

John smiled. "As long as someone helps her I don't see why she can't." he shrugged smiling at Celes.

Celes gave a little huff. "I can bake. Jeez, baking is relaxing for me." she said to him.

"You should still have someone help you." he said. "Harry or Lee maybe?" he suggested.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Fine." she sighed again and closed her eyes again. "Maybe I'll make a strawberry, and chocolate cheesecake."

Roman chuckled, "See now you are just being creative. Chocolate is John's fave, Strawberry is your fave, and cheesecake…" she moaned. "I think I may need to roll…" She trailed off before she could go on about the sexual need she wanted to do with the cheesecake and someone licking it off her. "So, uh, baking sounds good. Just use Lee. Pretend you are teaching him so that you don't feel like you can't do anything."

Celes giggled. "I like teaching Lee, its fun. He's a _very_ good student." she giggled and leaned up on her elbows and looked at Harry down in the surf with the kids. "He looks like hes going to need rescuing soon." she said watching him stumble under the weight of the kids.

John chuckled. He was nearly finished with Roman's belly. "I'll go when I finish." he said and started to fill in the last butterfly. He made good time on it and had enjoyed doing it for Roman. He finished and lightly kissed the flower over her belly button. "There, what do you think?" he asked her looking up at her.

She looked down at her belly. "Nice. Maybe next time I'll let you do my back. I already have the design I want." She told him. "Now go rescue Harry."

John chuckled and kissed her belly again and then leaned across her and brushed a kiss over Celes' belly and then got up and strode down to the water to rescue Harry.

Celes rubbed the side of her belly. "You guys have a good talk then?" she asked Roman.

Roman gave her a small smile. "Yeah." She laid down and crossed her legs at the ankles. "So, lunch and the scavenger hunt. I'll have to make one for the older kids. It will be fun."

They will like it, and it should keep them occupied while the adults… play." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I love you." she said suddenly and scooted closer and laid her head on Roman's shoulder and turned on her side putting a leg over Roman's.

"I love you too." SHe kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "Yes… no… I dont know. I think I'm just tired." she said. "A little annoyed."

"Its okay. You can nap here." She giggled and waved a hand and a big sun hat appeared. She placed it over Celes' head. "See I told ya I could fix it where you could be able to cook." She giggled. and hummed to the music that played.

"You're my hero, Ro. I love you." Celes said to her and kissed her ear and then fell asleep.

Over the next week or so Celes found herself sleeping a lot. She didn't have anything to do really while on bed rest. She was teased and was able to tease back but other than directing Lee about when she wanted to bake she didn't do a whole lot. The day the family left she had, had the most stimulation. She spent time with Roman, Harry, or Lee when she wasnt sleeping and even spent some time with John. She hated bed rest or whatever this was. It was making her insane and even more high strung, and her evil little doubting thoughts were creeping into her mind. She spent hours alone stewing about how John seemed to be spending most of his time with Roman. The rationale non crazy part of her knew that they were just doing what she and John did, but the crazy lady part of her thought he didn't want her now that he was synced with Roman. She would feel the pain of it and curl into a ball and sleep through it. About a week after luau Celes woke up to a tiny pain in her back that seemed to get a little worse as she became more awake. She sat up and took deep breaths and tried not to panic. She had back pain when she was stressed or holding too much in. She was just having that. She leaned forward a little and rubbed her back and looked around the darkened group room. She waved her hand and the curtains opened and she sighed. She got up and decided to go find John to see if he'd help her with her back pain. She pulled on knee length sweat pants and a tank top and one of her old ratty Gryffindor sweaters and rubbing her arms against an odd chill she walked down into the kitchen and smiled around at everyone. "Hey all, wheres John, I need him." she said to them.

Harry smiled at Celes. "He had something to do, so he's not here. Can I help?" he asked.

Lee smiled at her. "Want something to eat?"

Roman giggled and then tossed spoon at Lee who caught it.

"Little brat." he growled at her.

"Where did John go?" Celes asked as a frown started to form. "I need him." she said and rubbed her back a little.

Harry stood and went over to her. "Cel, he just said he had something to take care of." he said reaching out for her.

Roman frowned at her. She didn't like how Celes was sounding. "Come on, Cel-Bear. Have a seat. Is it your back? Lee or Harry can help you. They have magic fingers."

Celes looked at her. "No, I want John. I barely get any time with him at all. All he does is check on me and then goes off doing… whatever it is he does now." she sighed and stepped away from Harry and looked around at them accusingly. "You all keeping him from me." she said despite her mind telling her to shut up.

"And you are acting like a crazy lady. We are not keeping him from you. Harry willl help you. He has already offered. If you want John so badly why don't you reach out to him and talk to him. Geez. You act like the only way to spend time with him is by seeing him physically. You can always reach out to him and talk to him." Roman told her.

Lee nodded, "Come on, I'll draw you a hot bath and you can soak as you talk to him. Besides he has that Hawaiian magic so he can project himself and touch you if you need him to touch you."

Celes shook a little. "I don't… you know what? Have him, you've already taken him." Celes said and spun on her heel and left the kitchen and then made her way up to the second floor slowly to hide in her workroom.

Before Celes could enter her room Roman grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you?" she snapped. "We can see you are in pain, come on and stop acting like a brat. Damon!" She called as she tried to drag her away from her work room.

Damon popped down. "Yes?" He asked.

"Celes is having some pain in her lower back, can you massage her? She won't let any of us touch her and John had to leave to take care of some business."

Celes pulled away from Roman deflating. "I dont want…" she looked at Roman. "Can I just… I'm sorry." she whispered and sat down on a chair in the hallway. "I'll just go back to sleep okay?" she asked but started pushing out her magic tapping into Roman's to see if she could find John. When that did work she reached out to him in their connection. " _Where are you?"_ she asked him simply

" _I have to help an old friend. I'll be home in a few days."_ John told her and cupped her cheek. " _How are you feeling?"_

" _A few days? But… I need you. Here. Who is this friend? Do I know them?"_ she asked.

" _What's wrong Celes?_ " he said sounding a little more authoritative and worried. " _Are you okay?"_

" _My… my back hurts. I just… I miss you. I just… I feel like you haven't been around a lot and now you're going to be gone for a few days? I can't… you don't want me anymore. I mean you're choosing a friend over me. I… I need you… God I sound so pathetic. Nevermind.."_ she said and cut the connection and stood up slowly. "I'm just going to go back to sleep. I'm fine don't worry about me." she said and kissed Roman and then kissed Damon on the cheek and headed back to the group room. Once inside she magically locked the door and used magic to summon shoes and sat on the bed putting them on as she started to think about what she was doing she stopped herself and after she had on her shoes on she popped out of the room and to the closest place to John's presence she could find and found herself standing in a alleyway in a large city. She walked out of it and found herself in Times Square and her mouth dropped open. She reached out with her senses and started to follow them and just started to walk. She didn't know how long she had been walking for when she walked up a set of stairs to an apartment and knocked. She looked around, it was dark now. She shivered a little pulled the sweater around herself tighter as she waited. When the door opened she was face to face with a short woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes, she looked to be about nine months pregnant. She smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked in a thick New Yorker accent. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she looked at Celes.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth. "Um, I… I don't know why I'm here. I'm sorry." she said and turned and started back down the stairs.

"Celes?" John asked as he appeared behind the woman. "Fucking shit! Celes, why are you here?" he demanded as he gently pushed the dark haired girl out the way. "You are supposed to be home resting! Roman's has been blowing my head up with threats."

Celes gave a little scowl and turned around. "Of course she has, Celes can't leave the house without permission. I dont know why I'm here, John. I just am, I… you left me." she said shocking herself with the words.

"I did not leave you. I told you I had to help a friend. You left the house without letting anyone know! They are all worried about you! God, Celes." he growled, "Get in here."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on your helping of a friend." she said waving her hands a little and looking at the girl. "No offense, I'm sure you're a very nice person." she said to her.

The girl smiled. "I like to think so, I'll uh give you two a minute but you may want to move it off the stoop, John Boy, New York cops tend to be nosey." she said kissing his cheek and walking back into the house.

John grabbed Celes' arm and pulled her into the apartment. "What is the matter with you?" he asked her as he gave her a shake. "You keep to yourself and you don't want to talk to anyone any more."

Celes pulled away and crossed her arms defensively. "I've talked to people. But you haven't been around me for more than ten minutes at a time since you so conveniently put me on bed rest… or whatever. And then you just leave, don't tell me where you're going, you leave. You could have told me at least where you were going." she said stepping forward and grabbing ahold of one of his arms and squeezing it.

"Oh my God. Celes, listen to yourself. You sound crazy. I made you go onto bedrest because you were in _labor_. You need to slow down. I didn't mean for you to literally lay in bed. You needed to relax and slow down! Woman, you are going to drive me crazy! This was an emergency. I barely had time to tell the other's I was leaving."

"Emergency! Why is it always an emergency?" she scowled. "I can't… you should have told me. Not to mention if it was something to do with anything healing I could have helped… God… was the emergency that girl? Her baby? Well what about your baby? What about me? What if something had happened, worse than back pain while you were gone, what if I had gone into labor again and you weren't there because you were here helping _her."_ she demanded as she felt her temper and her magic flair.

"You crazy woman, get out of your fucking head!" He yelled at her. "You act like I was leaving you forever and I don't care. You are not _alone_! The others would have told me and I would have been home in minutes! You act like I would have to take a play and fly for hours. Damn it! I love you and you can't even see past your nose!"

Celes growled. "I can see past my nose just fine, you know what I see? Mine, thats what I see I see my… person going off and doing for other people when hes not theirs. I'm sick of it, Im so sick of watching you go off and be all…" she gave a little scream. "Mine, you are mine." she growled and gripped his arm tighter and felt her magic flow out of her and into him.

John gave a hiss but glared down at Celes. She was marking him finally but he was too upset to notice. "You are a smart dumb person, right now." he growled. When the markings were done he pulled his arms away from her and held them up. "Happy now?"

Celes stared at his arms as tears finally filled her eyes. "I…" she trailed off and looked around the little room they were standing in and shook her head. "I'm sorry." she whispered and wiped her eyes and stepped away from him. "I should…" she gave a litte wince and sat down on a chair. "I should go home." she whispered and attempted to get up so she could go.

"You are not going _anywhere._ " He growled at her. "You sit right there. I'm almost done." he muttered to himself as he pressed a hand to her lower back and relaxed the muscles. "Better?"

Celes nodded and looked at her hands. "Thank you." she whispered and sniffed again. "I should really go home, I have to apologize for leaving." she whispered still not looking up.

"You are not leaving alone. Just stay put. So help me God, Celes, if you leave without me I will strangle you." he growled. "Di, back in the room." he snapped at her as he walked back to the room to help her.

Di walked back in and smiled a little. "Well that was loud, good thing this is a private apartment." she quipped in a snarky voice.

"Don't start with me." He told her. Once she was seated he knelt down in front of her and pressed his hands to her belly. He quickly repaired whatever damages and soothed the baby. "She's fine now. You should have a normal delivery on your due date." he told her. "Try not to use stairs any more." He told her with a sigh.

Di reached out and cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. "I was so happy when I heard you were back." she whispered. "You know I'm going to name her Tabitha?" she asked him.

Tears gathered in his eyes but didn't spill. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "For everything." he held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I miss her."

Di nodded as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "I do too, and I don't blame you. What happened to Tabby wasn't your fault." she said. "I never blamed you, and I never will." she said to him.

He nodded. "Please be carefull. If you need me just call." He kissed her hand again. "Maybe for Christmas you can come and meet my family. They will love you." he gave her a small smile. "I'm sure the girls can find you someone too."

Di gave a little laugh. "I'd love to visit, but matchmaking a single mom is not an easy task. Thank you for the thought." she said and kissed his cheek getting up.

John gave a little chuckle, "I don't think its that hard. The girls have some real skills at that sort of thing." he stood up and kissed her cheek again. "You deserve to be happy too."

Di smiled and rubbed her belly. "I am happy, I decided that this is what I wanted and I wasn't going to wait around for Mr or Mrs right to come around again. Tabby and I always wanted this and I thought it was time."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek again and hugged her. "You be careful. If you need me call." He ruffled up her hair and gave a laugh.

Di pushed his hand away. "Stop." she giggled and looked towards the room the red head sat in. "Is she one of those girls you are talking about?" she asked him.

John sighed and nodded. "Yes. That's Celes. She is currently pregnant with Venelope." He smiled and sighed. "I better get going. The other one is still threatening me." he chuckled and shook his head. "Who would have imagined I would have a life to keep me on my toes."

Di giggled and patted his cheek. "Well you'd better make honest women out of them." she said and kissed his cheek. "I want to know when Venelope is born, I'd like to see her all little and new and with a soul." she said.

"I will let you know." He smiled and ruffled her hair again then walked out the room and into the area Celes sat. He sighed, "Come on, Pockets. Lets go before Roman decides to use her nightmare thing on me."

Celes stood up and nodded following him out of the apartment. She walked a few steps behind him. She was blushing again and feeling foolish for her actions. She wasn't seventeen years old anymore and yet she had just acted like that. She sighed when she ran into John's back as he had stopped. She look up. "Time to apparate?" she asked.

"Yes." he told her and kissed her hand as he laced his fingers with hers. They apparated a few feet from the house and heard Roman yelling. He sighed, "You are in so much trouble." he teased her. "For once, its not me."

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'll be fine but find a good seat you're in for a show. I've done this to her before." she winced and as they walked up to the house she lightly traced the marks on his arm. She was happy she'd marked him but wasn't happy that she was sort of a crazy person before it had happened. What the hell was wrong with her? She sighed and leaned her head on John's bicep and then turned and kissed it. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you, and I was being crazy and foolish." she said to him before they walked in she gave a wince when Roman yelled again.

"I love you too." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to face the music?"

Celes gave a little nod and took a deep breath. "Lets do this." she said and pushed open the back door and walked in with John. She held up her hand as everyone stared at them. "Uh Hey." she said.

"Hey? Hey? You leave and come back and you say 'hey'?" Roman snapped at her. "Twice you have done this. _Twice!"_ She yelled. "Oh! I want to slap the shit out of you!"

Celes actually stepped behind John and peeked out from behind. "Please don't, that last time you did I had a bruise." she said softly.

"It served your right!" Roman yelled at her. "You disconnected from me! Now you run off. You didn't tell me _anything_ , you _locked_ me out the group room, and you left! Left! I went to reach out to you and you blocked me. AGAIN!"

Lee stood up, "Ro, you should probably calm down."

"No! I will _not_ calm down!" she yelled again.

"I didn't block you, I just didn't respond. I… when I left I didn't really know where I was going I just went where my heart was leading me." Celes said stepping from behind John and taking Roman's hand. She projected some of her power back on her to calm her a little.

Roman snatched her hand away. "Don't you _dare_ try to calm me down! You are so… so…" She screamed. "You get stuck in you damn head and you wouldn't let me talk you down. What if Sune was there? What if he caught you? Why didn't you think!"

Celes sighed a little and grabbed for her hand again. "Roman, please calm down okay. Just please take a deep breath and then I will do my best to explain myself, but you need to calm down because this isn't good for the baby." she said softly and rubbed a thumb over her wrist not using power this time just trying to get her to calm the old fashioned way.

Roman gave a scream and snatched her hand away again. "Every time," She hissed. "Every time I feel like we are finally balancing out or something is going good you boys do something to turn her attention from me. She is _mine._ All of you are mine!" She flexed her power and made sure her markings on all three boys reappeared and reinforced themselves. She growled at Celes and wished to God she could mark her. She gave a shriek and then sat in a big chair.

Celes looked down at her. "They're not just yours, they're mine too. And you are mine." she said softly and knelt down in front of the chair but didnt touch her. "I'm sorry, I just… felt compelled to go. I was angry and insecure and stupid and foolish and I'm so sorry." she said to Roman looking at her.

Roman looked straight ahead and flexed her jaw muscles. Tears gathered in her eyes. She was done yelling. She just wanted to punish Celes and go lay down and cry. "If I knew how to mark you or if there is a way to mark you. I will find it. Then you will feel my sting and know you are mine as well." She growled.

Celes gave her a humorless laugh. "I do feel the sting, not in the same way, but Roman I feel what I did to you in my soul. It burns inside of me. I'm sorry, every time I hurt you I feel it deeper, because hurting you or scaring you is like doing into myself. I dont say you're mine and I'm yours for shits and giggles. It true, I am more yours…" she trailed off and looked at the boys with a wince. "Than anyone on this earth." she whispered.

Tears ran down her eyes but she refused to look down at Celes. "Abandonment. It feels just like that. You abandoned me when you went to find Harry, you abandoned me when you disconnected from, and you abandoned me when you left to find John. You know, I wouldn't mind if you had to go fine Harry and John, all I asks and have asked before is that you let me know. But you didn't and on top of that you ignored me." She looked down at her with her dark eyes. "I _need_ you. I need you more than anyone here. I'm not saying that because I'm selfish and want you only to myself. I'm saying it because without you I _will_ do things that I don't care if I feel sorry for. You are my light! You hold the light to my soul. Without it I'm not myself. You are my weak spot. Anyone can control me through you. Not because _you_ are weak, but _I'm_ weak without you."

Celes crawled up into the chair and sat down on her lap and made her look at her. "Roman, I am here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I left, I shouldn't have gone without saying something. I can't explain why I did it, I didn't even think it through. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… you're not weak. Please. I dont know what else to say." she whispered looking into her eyes that were staring right through her.

Roman sniffed. "I want to so bad to show you how it felt. I really do but I know it won't solve anything." She finally broke down and cried. She held Celes and buried her face into her neck as she cried. "I hate you right now." She sobbed. "I hate you so much."

Celes held her close and rocked her. "You don't hate me. You're upset with me, but you dont hate me." she sighed. "And for the record, I know how you felt, feel." she whispered to her and kissed her ear. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Lee stood up. "Come on, lets go lay down, Ro. She is safe and she is home." he told her.

Roman nodded as she sniffed. She scooted from under Celes and allowed Lee to pick her up. She curled in his arms and gave a little sniff.

Celes looked up at them and started to get up.

Harry shook his head. "No, you stay." he said to her.

Celes frowned. "But…" she looked up at Roman in Lee's arms.

Lee glared down at her. "You stay, we are not done." he told her. He walked out the living room with Roman in his arms.

Celes gave a little indignant look after them and fell back in the chair.

Harry came over to her and looked down at her. "Do you know what you did?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him. "Yes, I know what I did, Harry. She did the same thing. I'm not saying I did it because she did it but I get it. It was wrong, I feel it, I feel how bad it is. I didnt mean to hurt her." she said.

Harry shook his head. "You never mean to hurt her, but you do." he said.

"I…" she looked away. "I already said what I said, I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have just left. I get that. But protecting her from me isnt going to solve it." she snapped at him.

Harry growled. "Its a start." he said.

Celes stood. " _You left_." she poked his chest. "When we were seventeen you left and didn't say a word to me. You married me and left me, and I went after you I had to leave her. I don't… I don't think you get it." she said to him.

Harry shook his head. "I get that Roman is distraught because you left to get John on some crazy… I don't know what it was." he said to her.

Celes sighed. "I was a little crazy wasn't I?'

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes you were." he sighed.

"You were crazy and irrational." Lee said as he came back into the living room. "You wouldn't let us help you." He told her and crossed his arms. "Do we not count any more?"

Celes shook her head. "God, no. Thats not…" she rubbed her belly when Venelope kicked and gave a little sigh. "No, thats not what it was."

"Harry offered to help you _twice!_ Then Roman told you to sit and be apart of us so that Harry could help you. That was three times help was offered. Then she went after you to help you again. That is four times. You denied us _four_ times. I think we don't count. I had tried to spend time with you and bring you out but you refused my company. Do _I_ not count?"

Celes frowned as tears filled her eyes. "Stop it." she whispered. "You know thats not what I was thinking. Stop making me feel bad for Roman, for you. I already feel bad, Lee. God! I'm always the one screwing everything up okay I get it. Please just… stop it." she sniffed and sat back down giving a little groan and rubbing her belly where Venelope was pressing against it.

"I will _not_ stop." Lee growled at her. "I don't know what your problem is. You refused us! Do you know how angry I am with you? Not just what you did to Roman but what you did to us? I saw you leave twice. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes! First time was seventh year. She was so distraught that you left that the D.A. had to call me just to snap her out of it. Then now. But this time you didn't just leave her, you left _us_." He told her as he indicated himself and Harry. "I told you, that you need to talk things out. I told you that years ago. If you don't talk things out you get stuck in your head and then you do crazy stuff that hurts us all. Have I ever lied to you?"

Celes bowed her head and shook her head with a sniff. "No." she said and gripped the legs of her sweatpants as she tried to stop crying.

"Then why won't you do what I have asked? Do you not believe what I told you?" He asked her.

Celes just nodded shutting her eyes and biting her lip.

Lee knelt down in front of her, "Then why didn't you talk to us, or at least me? I have come to you every day to make you do something. _Everyday_ I came to you and you wouldn't talk to me. I thought you were just throwing a tantrum to get John's attention but you were just stuck in your head and refused to talk to me. Is he more appealing than I am?"

Celes looked up at him. "No… no he's not. You're… theres no one in the world like you. I… it wasn't about being more appealing… I don't know… I don't know what it was I was just… spiraling again. I should have said something." she whispered.

"Tell me what we should do." He told her. "Tell me what we can do to stop this from happening again. Help me to help you."

"It wont happen again. I… theres no reason for me to feel so insecure. I… I dont… just make me talk. Stay until I do. Even if I scream and rage at you. Make me talk. Don't just…" she looked at him. "You are the only person other than Roman who can make me do anything, use that against me." she whispered.

"And I will." He told her. "You say there is no reason for you to feel so insecure but yet your little mind finds some reason to feel it." He nodded and stood up. "I'm less angry at you now but you still need to be punished. You act like a child therefore you shall be treated as a child."

Celes looked up at him. "Are you going to ground me to my room?" she asked him half sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me, Celes." he growled at her. "I have half a mind to isolate you from everyone else but lets face it. Roman won't go for that."

Celes nodded and shut her eyes and gave a little sob. "Then what?" she asked him. "Not going to talk to me, won't let me see Roman unless she wants to see me first."

"What do you think, Harry?" Lee asked. "I was going to just chain her to me so that she had no choice but to allow me to take care of her for a few days." he told Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Only if I get her a few days after that. I think you should do that. Its what I did to Roman." he said.

Celes pushed herself back in the chair and watched them and sighed and curled on her side a little resting her cheek on the arm of the chair and watched them some more.

Lee clamped on the chain that Harry had for Roman, on to his wrist and onto Celes' wrist. "You don't leave my sight. Not without _my_ permission. You said we were keeping John from you when we were not. So now we are keeping you from everyone else." Lee told her. "Now, are you hungry?"

Celes nodded. "Yes." she said but didn't make to move and then got up slowly and looked at Harry then over at John who had silently watched. She gave a little smile. "I marked him." she whispered and then looked down at the handcuff.

Lee looked over to John. "She marked you?"

John nodded. "Yes." he held out his arms.

Harry sighed. "Well I'd say congratulations, but I don't feel very congratulatory. At least now maybe the whole not being marked thing will resolve now." he said looking at Celes. He sighed and walked over to her and ran a hand down her arm and kissed her and then strolled out of the room.

Lee sighed, "Now we are all connected. I guess marriage is the next step." He looked down at Celes and kissed her forehead. "Come on, lets get dinner started. You can relax in the swinging bed as I cook."

Celes gave a little sigh and glanced at John. "You going to cook out back? Or just leave the door open?" she asked as she followed him.

"I'm going to grill out back." Lee told her.

She nodded. "Okay." she turned and looked at John. "Am I allowed to help."

John shook his head. "After that just relax Celes." he said. "And before you ask, yes you can have sex but it had to be… not wild." he said.

Celes sighed. "I wasn't, but good to know." she said still following Lee.

"Well that rules me out." Lee grumbled as he picked Celes up. He set her on a stool then went back and forth from the kitchen collecting things. "I was thinking of grilling some shrimp kabobs, rice, and asparagus. Want a snake before I get started?"

Celes gave a little smile. "That all sounds yummy. You know Lee we don't just have wild monkey sex." she pointed out. She wasn't really fishing for it but it wouldn't hurt either.

"Oh, I know, but I'm still upset with you and I don't want to be gentle." he told her. "He waved a hand and the shrimp were cleaned and deveined. "Here you can put the pineapple on, the shrimp, and then bell peppers. I'm going to add teriyaki sauce to them while they are on the grill."

Celes nodded and did as he told her. She sighed and hummed a little and gently kicked her legs. She wasn't sure what to say or do so she just settled into take his orders. She popped a piece of pineapple in her mouth and continued to hum.

Lee put the rice onto cook and then helped Celes make the kabobs. "So Noah starts school next year, yeah?"

Celes nodded. "He does. Harry seems excited for it. I… its another baby getting too old too fast." she sighed. "And I barely know Noah." she whispered with a shrug.

"Don't say that." Lee told her. "You do know Noah. You know all our children."

Celes smiled at him. "Okay well I know him, but I don't have a connection with him the way I do the others." she said. "But I'm proud he got his letter."

"I know he will get his letter." He smiled at her. "I kind of don't want Rain to go." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Why?" she asked already sort of aware why.

"She is my first born. My first daughter going into a school full of hormonal boys." He shook his head. "I know we already had this discussion but I'm thinking about making a magical chastity belt for all the girls." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "That will go over well. Especially if you actually do it." she shook her head. "They are going to do what they are going to do. All we can do is be there for them and help guide them to make the right choices along the way." she said to him. "And you have four other people who can help you curb your urge to lock them away and save them from the hormonal teenage boys."

Lee laughed, "I can go to CA… Controlling Anonymous. Hi, I'm Lee Jordan and I have a controlling issue."

Celes laughed with him. "They will give you little coins. Control freak free for sixty days. I could be your sponsor." she said.

"And my downfall. I believe we are making chains together." He chuckled.

Celes snorted. "Okay, maybe I should not be your sponsor. I have control freak issues too." she shrugged.

He chuckled. "If I'm going down I'm bringing you with me." he teased.

Celes giggled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, baby." she said and popped a bell pepper chunk in her mouth and chewed it.

Lee laughed and shook his head. He fired up the grill and started adding kabobs onto the grill. "I think we can also bring John down with us too. More the merrier, right?"

John looked up from the book he had started to read. "Huh? No, no. I dont need to go down with you two."

Celes looked at him. "You're just as controlling." she said to him.

"I'm not that bad." John protested.

Lee snorted. "Roman had to talk to you, didn't she? You sounded like I did earlier in our marriage."

"She was in labor. I was just trying to get her to slow down." he said sheepishly.

"Then ask me." she said softly and walked over to the hanging bed and crawled into it. She pulled back some of the curtains and laid on her side and watched them.

Lee chuckled. "Trial and error." He said as he flipped the kabobs and added the teriyaki sauce to them. "So, what was the emergency you had to go handle? Was everything okay?" He asked John.

"Di is nine months pregnant and fell down the stairs. She was mostly okay, just fixed some stuff that would have prevented an easy delivery." he said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm glad she is okay now." Lee told him.

"Me too, although having an argument with Celes in her apartment was… not planned." he said looking over at Celes who was now dozing in the swinging bed.

Lee shook his head. "I don't think tonight was planned at all." He sighed and then took the asparagus and started to grill those too.

John nodded. "Does she fly off the handle like this often? I need to know so I can maybe be prepared for it next time." he said.

Lee laughed. "Not… since she was pregnant with Albie. Then again we had fixed her mind and then the babies personality varies." he shrugged. "She was… very clingy when she was pregnant with Miles. It was different for me. She wasn't acting like the Celes I use to know. In school she was more of a no nonsense kind of person. She was _always_ scolding me, teaching me, or scolding me." he chuckled.

John chuckled. "She does that now. Do you think then that Venelope had something to do with her behavior then?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. I think it was part of it. You have to kind of watch her. She has a tendency to get stuck in her head… over thinks on the most simplest of things that didn't even mean anything."

John nodded. "I think she thinks everything matters to her. But I've noticed if she spends too much time away from people she internalizes." he sighed and shook his head. "Crazy."

"That is true. That is where I think Vinny came into play. I tried to get her to come out and socialize with us but she wouldn't leave the bed." He shrugged. "We just have to watch her when she is pregnant. She loves to be pregnant. I worry about that. I mean, yeah I enjoy the kids but Her pregnancies that I have seen her with were never really good… the only one that seemed like her best one… fromt the ones _I've_ witness is James." he shrugged. "The rest of them… something _always_ happens. Its what I told Harry before. I enjoy her being pregnant but then again I just wish she would stop. I want to have the old Celes back… I want time with _her_."

John nodded. "It seems that her emotions allow more of the babies personality to shine through than Ro." he said softly and looked over at Celes who was now sleeping. "I think that it will be okay now."

"Yeah it will be okay now." He smiled. "The only thing that changes is Ro's eating. Sometimes her personality changes. With Danger… it was bad. Celes clung to me and Ro clung to Celes. Ever noticed you won't see Miles without Danger or Danger without Miles?"

John nodded. "Theyre like glued to each other." he said.

"They were even born on the _same_ day at the _same_ time." Lee chuckled. For the most part Ro is good. Then again, she has a dominant personality and don't like to be out of control of her self in certain situations. She worries about everyone first and forgets about herself. Its why I'm glad Harry can snap her out of it."

John nodded. "Thats good to know too." he said. "I notice she tends to be protective of Celes even when she doesn't need it. Harry's very good making her stop when its not necessary."

Lee smiled and took off the shrimp kabobs. "Its an old bad habit and Harry points it out every chance he notices it. The last time we were here we didn't know how potent the magic was here. Celes and Roman had a really big argument and from then on Harry made it a point to point out that Roman is being overprotective or over compensating."

John nodded. "Well I still think things are going to get better." he chuckled. "Celes sort of infects you with her optimism even in spite of all the stuff she goes through." he shrugged.

Lee nodded. "That she does." He pulled off the rest of the food and then checked the rice. He waved a hand and the outside table was set. " _Harry I know you are with Ro, dinner is done."_ He sent him. "Ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am. You want to wake up Celes?" he asked him glancing at her.

"I'll do it." Lee washed his hands then walked over to the bed. He gave it a little nudge then crawled in next to her. He poked her nose a couple of time. "Celes."

Celes gave a little moan and opened her eyes. "What?" she asked and gave a little yawn and stretch.

"Ready to eat?" He asked her. "Dinner is done."

Celes gave a little smile. "Okay." she said still in a fog from her dream. She kissed him and then started to crawl out the bed over him.

Lee followed after her. "What do you want to drink?" he asked her.

"Juice." she said to him and sat down at the table and pulled her legs up and pressed her heels into the seat to they stayed.

Harry came walking out the back door carrying Roman. He brought her over and set her down on the opposite end of the table but on the same side as Celes and then sat down on the end. "What are we eating?"

"Rice, asparagus, and shrimp kabobs with pineapple, and bell peppers." Lee told him. "What do you guys want to drink?" he asked them.

"Water for me." John said sitting down across from Celes and smiling at her and then smiling at Roman.

"Awe, Buttercup, did you make dinner special just for me?" Harry asked him and chuckled. "I'll have oh I don't know, gin?" he laughed. "I'll have water too."

Lee chuckled then pinched his cheek. "Anything for you, baby." he told him. He kissed Roman's head. "What about you butterfly?"

"Water." She sighed.

Lee got the waters and juice and passed them around. "Dinner is served.

Roman poked Harry with a kabob and reached over his plate to snag some of his asparagus and giggled.

Harry chuckled and took her shrimp and offered her more of the veggies. "So what did we talk about while Roman and I were resting upstairs?" he asked looking around.

Celes shrugged. "Ask them, I was sleeping." she said sheepishly.

Lee smiled, "Just life… and about making a chastity belt for all the girls."

Roman gasped. "You wouldn't." She paused as she looked at him.

Celes smiled. "I said they wouldn't have it, if he did." she said.

John chuckled. "I wouldn't protest if he did that." he said and ate some of his rice.

Harry looked at Lee. "Well I wouldnt…" he looked at Roman. "Um, terrible Lee." he said when Roman glared at him and then ducked his head and ate his food.

"Wrong. Just wrong. You were just as bad." Roman told Lee. "You even molested me a couple of times."

"Hey! I didn't say that I was perfect… I just want to protect the girls from guys like me." Lee shrugged.

Celes gave a tiny giggle. "Oh yes, boys like you who pull innocent girls into dark corridors and do such naughty things to them." she said and shivered. "Yes, lets protect our girls from boys like you." she said pointing an empty skewer at him.

Harry shook his head. "Why would you say that?" he asked Celes.

"I was having a good memory. With luck life will not be that complicated for our children." she said.

"They should experience life for themselves and make their own choices. If that means to have a boy drag them into an abandoned class and do oral, then so be it." Roman said as she ate some of Harry's bell peppers.

John choked on his water. "What? No… oh no. Did you do that when you were kids? No!" he asked looking around at them.

"Well we were… teenagers but um yeah." Celes shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think John wants our girls to do that." he said eating some more shrimp.

Roman laughed. "He's one to talk. With until one of his girls finds a dream walker."

"Oh no." John growled. "What are you trying to do to me woman? Kill me. No, nope. No dreamwalkers for my girls. No no." he said shaking his head.

Celes giggled. " _Your_ girls?" she teased.

John smiled. "Yes." he said to her and went back to his food.

Celes shook her head and looked down at her plate with a little sigh and peaked at Roman. "So… guess what?" she said to her.

"Besides what makes you think all the girls are innocent? Celes had me every chance she got. Pulled me not only into abandoned class rooms but broom closets too. What if one our girls like girls?" She gave an evil chuckle. "And they share dorms with them too."

Lee growled. "Not cool."

Roman laughed again. "What, Cel?"

"We should make a broom cupboard in the house for me to have you in whenever I feel nostalgic. But uh I was going to say, I'm crazy, did you know?" she asked her.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Celes giggled. "I mean that, I just went a little crazy. Got a bit jealous." she said with a little wince.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "What was it this time?" She asked.

"He went and helped someone else… she was in the same condition as me… I just didn't want to share." she shrugged. "But before it, I didn't get very much attention from him and instead of saying something I just locked myself away and shut down." she said. "So I was crazy."

"You got stuck in your head and wouldn't talk to anyone." Roman told her. She sighed again and squared her shoulders. "I'm not going to stop spending time with him just because you are jealous. I told you before, if you want something go out and get it. But lets just be reasonable and tell people where you are going. Like I tried to tell you first year. All you have to do is say hello."

Celes rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, Roman. I was never jealous of you. And I don't expect you to stop spending time with him. You need to, hes yours too." she said. "And I did take what I wanted." she added and nibbled on her food.

Roman sighed again. "I'm not being clear..." she grumbled and Crossed her arms as she thought about how to make herself clear. "You don't talk to people. You do so when it's convenient for you. We have a connection where we talk to each other and not once did you reach out to any of us to say hey, how you doing? Or I love you and I miss you. Communicate. We are not mind readers!... with the exception of Harry."

Celes gave a little scowl and nodded. "Fine, sorry geez. I wish you would all stop laying on the guilt. I get it. I screwed up, I didn't say something, I didn't talk. I should have talked. I suck at communicating." she sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, okay. All I can do is try to do better from here on out. I can't change the way I've acted already." she said softly and pushed her plate away a little and opted to just drink her juice

Roman counted to keep her temper under control. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just sayin that you don't use your resources and then when things blow up you make me feel bad because I think I should have seen it. I cater to you. I always have and always will." She shrugged. "I love you. I love the others too and will do things for them but not as much as I will you."

Celes sighed and moved over a seat and turned to Roman. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know this is how you are about me, I also know because thats how I am about you. When you fall down I want to pick you up and make it all better." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry… sometimes I think our relationship is toxic… I mean I think I poison it. I've always been the reason you get hurt. You always say its not but I am. I dont mean to hurt you though. I love you, more than life. I don't ever like hurting you." she whispered looking down at the table and playing with it.

Roman frowned at her. As fear started to set in. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I don't want to hurt you anymore." she whispered and then looked at her and saw her face and scooted closer. "Roman, I'm not going anywhere thats not what I mean. I just mean I don't want to hurt you anymore… I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to try and not hurt you anymore." she said and touched her cheek lightly. "Ro, I'm not leaving. Never ever."

"You better not. So help God, I will him you down and keep you prisoner in a room." Roman growled. "I mean it."

Celes nodded. "I know." she said to Roman and kissed her cheek. "Just like if you ever pulled your memory stunt again I'd do the same damn thing." she whispered and kissed her lips this time.

Roman kissed her and then laughed. It was bad but it worked... well the plan would have worked if she could make Harry forget. She sighed and shook her head. There were days where she thought about how if it did work how she would have became a stalker and watched them. Or even be the anonymous person sending them gifts for their birthdays and Christmas. She figured she would have to go through the family and wipe out all... why didn't she use the memory erasing spell on Harry? She smacked her forehead. Her magic may not have worked but their regular magic would have. "I so need to think things through next time." She muttered to herself. She reached over Harry's plate and picked out some of his bell peppers.

Harry gave her a tiny growl. "You use that on me, when I remember I will lock you away in a room and never let you leave again." he said of her thoughts.

Celes looked at Harry and then at Roman and shook her head slowly. "Something sort of kind of good came out of my field trip though." she said and pulled her plate over the finished the last piece of shrimp.

Roman felt a little nervous. "Sorry." She told him. "It was just a passing going to happen." Roman ruffled Celes hair. She frowned at Lee. "You need to start making two dinners."

"I see." He told her. "Last week you were eating shrimp. What the matter with it now?"

"I don't know. It just..." she shrugged. "Yucky."

Lee gasped. "Well I never."

Celes giggled. "Don't faint on us Lee, its just how it is now. Once the little one is born it won't be an issue anymore." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe fish?" he asked trying to be helpful.

John smiled. "I make a good Mahi-Mahi in mango sauce pretty good." he said.

"Now that sounds good." Roman nodded enthusiastically.

Lee pressed a hand to his chest. "I'm wounded. Right in the heart. My own wife." He said dramatically.

Celes giggled. "Bested by the boyfriend, Lee." she said and kissed Roman cheek and got up and went over to Lee and kissed his cheek. "Need me to lick your wounds?" she asked him.

John chuckled. "Well I can teach you how to make it so you can do it for her." he laughed.

"Yes and yes." Lee told them both. "Wounded, I tell ya. Wounded!"

Roman giggled and rubbed her little belly. "I guess I can _try_ to make it up."

"Try? Oh no. You _are_ going to make it up." Lee growled. "Harry handle my light work, will ya?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah alright." he said.

Celes giggled and lowered herself into Lee's lap and licked up his neck with a giggle and then kissed his chin and with very little prompting at all her body was on fire. She shivered and pressed her forehead to his chest and took a few deep breaths.

Lee chuckled. "Too much for you, eh?" He gave a sniff that most men gave when they thought they were the shit. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He told her.

Roman laughed out loud and then covered her mouth. Her eyes watered as her body shook with laughter.

"Hey!" Lee frowned at her.

Celes giggled. "Oh God." she laughed a little harder. "You just bring out the horny in me. Nevermind I've gone a week without sex or anything." she said and kissed his chin and down his neck with a little moan.

Harry chuckled and watched them. "No, I think Lee's claim is legit, don't you John?" he asked him.

John shrugged. "I've seen no evidence to say otherwise." he said chuckling.

Roman laughed harder. She leaned against Harry as she fanned herself. "I can't... breath... oh... God!"

"I think you're asking for it, Ro." Lee growled.

Harry chuckled and pulled Roman into his lap and ran his hands down the sides of her body as she continued to laugh. "You sort of are." he said to her and kissed her.

Celes continued to giggled and plant little kisses all over Lee's neck and chin and the top of his chest.

Roman moaned and then pulled away. "Negative." She told him. "I shall not be seduced!" She got up and squealed as she scurried away from Harry. "I'm gonna watch a movie."

Lee shivered. "Come on, women. Lets fix this sexual arousal I have caused you." He frowned again when he heard Roman laugh again.

Harry growled and followed Roman.

Celes giggled and nodded and looked at John for a minute.

John chuckled. "Go on Pockets, I'll have you soon enough. Just go easy on her Lee." He said to Lee.

Celes shivered and wondered how she had managed to be controlled by two men in her life.

"Yeah, I got it." Lee picked her up and walked her back into the house. "The question is if she will go slow. I may need to put your chain on you just to make sure we go slow." He said more to himself than to Celes.

Celes giggled and kissed his chin. "I can go slow, I can go slow and hot, _and_ I can do it without making a sound." she said to him and kissed him down his neck.

"If I have to go slow you better make sounds." Lee growled at her. He walked them into their room and moaned as he kissed her.

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled a little in his arms. She pressed her breasts into his chest and moaned again. "Well…" she panted a little. She felt her heart rate pick up and her arousal peaked again. She moaned and shook her head. "How d-did this happen?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I told you. I have this effect on women." He told her as he laid her down. He looked down at her and shook his head. "You look like a silly homeless woman." He told her and waved his hand to remove her clothes. He kissed her then kissed down her neck. He moaned as he cupped her breast and tweaked her nipples.

Celes arched into him and shivered. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan and brought her hands up under his shirt and rubbed his back. She ran her hands up and down his back and took deep breaths to try and keep herself from going too fast. She wanted him, so badly she could feel it throbbing all the way through her whole body. She kissed him as he came back up to her lips and moaned as their tongues touched lightly at first and then became a little more demanding.

Lee moaned as he rubbed his tongue against hers. He ran his hands up her body and pushed her hands above her head. He moaned and then cuffed her hands to the headboard. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. "Look what I have here. A Celes dessert." He kissed down her body and over her baby bump. He didn't even wait to tease her. He just pressed his mouth to her core and moaned at her taste. He swirled his tongue around and licked up to her clit.

Celes gave a little gasping moan and bent her legs at the knees and pushed herself closer to him with her feet. She shut her eyes and rolled her hips and moaned. She her body shivered and shook. She could feel her body responding to what he was doing right away. She pulled on the binding keeping her attached to the headboard and moaned a little louder as the idea of how hot this was entered her mind and she felt her juices leak out of her. She rolled her hips again and looked down at him. "L-lee." she moaned.

Lee moaned against her and then She sucked on her clit. He slid his fingers into her and pumped into her. He moaned again and licked his fingers. He stood up on his knees and pulled off his shirt and then made slow work of his shorts as he watched her. "Yes?"

Celes gave a little whimper as she watched him undress his lower half at an extremely slow rate. "W-what are y-you doing t-to me?" she asked and gave a little moan as she watched him slip his shorts down. She gave another whimper when he got them off enough so she could see him. "G-God, Lee… p-please." she moaned and arched towards him.

"Are you going to come if I enter you?" Lee asked her. He slowly settled between her legs and kissed her. "Well? Are you?" He asked as he slowly entered her core. "So hot... so wet..." he moaned. He pulled back just as slowly and then pushed back into her again. "Is this what you wanted?"

Celes nodded as she pushed back onto him everytime he pushed back into her. She moaned and pulled on the bindings a little rolling onto her head. Her thighs quaked with need and she panted and looked up at Lee. She wasn't going to come yet but her body sure as hell was tightening with each little thrust. She shut her eyes and moaned again and then whimpered. She was extremely aroused and she was almost unsure how to get it out. She licked her lips the bit the bottom one and moaned again.

Lee shook his head. He pumped into faster so that he was going at an even pace. He moaned as he felt her tighten more around him. "This is what you want. I know it is." He leaned down and growled at her. "Stop biting your lip." He told her. He pulled her lip out from between her teeth and kissed her. He slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit.

Celes moaned and opened her eyes and rolled her hips. She spread her legs a little wider and met his even pace. She wanted to touch him and feel the way his muscles moved when he moved in her. She moaned a little louder as she felt herself tighten more. She could feel her orgams building up in her belly and moaned a little louder still as she rolled her hips just a little faster, careful to not go too fast.

He moaned as he kissed the side of her neck. He nipped it and nipped down to her collarbone. He thrust a little faster and continued to rub her clit. He licked back up her neck and nipped her chin. "You like when I go fast. Don't you? You like me wild and growling at you. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her. He moaned again and kissed up her jaw line to her ear. "So dirty." He moaned.

Celes moaned as he played around with her trigger line like it was a piece of bait on the line. She turned her head for him and arched into him and matched his pace again. "I-I love y-you wild… fast...d-dirty." she moaned and closed her eyes a minute then opened and turned her head and nipped at his jaw and then kissed it down to his adams apple and sucked on that with a loud moan.

"are you going to come alone or should I make you come?" He growled as he gently pulled on her nipple ring. His fingers on her clit rubbed faster and harder. He sat up on his knees as he continued to thrust into her. He watched her body squirm and roll. He pulled on her nipple ring again. "Well?"

Celes didn't get a chance to respond because her entire body tightened as her orgasm washed over her. She shook and looked up at him. "L-lee…" she moaned and rolled her body again and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. She rode out her orgasm and felt another one building behind that one.

Lee growled down at her. "Now did I tell you that you could come?" He asked her. He thrust harder into her but never speeding up. "I asked you a question." He growled and rubbed faster on her clit. He moaned when he felt his orgasm fill his body. "I didnt tell you to come. You naughty girl." He leaned back over her and nipped at her neck and sucked on it. He left hickies all over it. "Bad girl." He growled.

Celes moaned and kept up pace with him. "I-I couldn't h-help it." she stuttered and panted and moaned louder. She felt her next orgasm right there but held it off and allowed her body to tighten in the need to release it around him. She looked at him. "T-tell me when… I-I'll be good this t-time." she moaned and kissed him with a loud moan.

Lee moaned louder. He waved his hand freed her from her chain and held her. He shivered with his need and moaned again. "Dirty girl." He moaned. He pumped into her as he felt her orgasm again. He gave a loud moaned as he released his orgasm and shook. He shivered and collapsed onto his side still holding Celes.

Celes nuzzled her face into his chest and jerked a little and smiled and kissed his chest. "God, even slow sex with you is dirty now." she moaned and kissed his chest again and up to his chin.

"Thats because you're a dirty girl." He chuckled.

Celes whimpered and moaned as another orgasm shook her. She looked up at him shaking. "Why dont you have two triggers…" she moaned. "You barely have one with me." she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest.

He chuckled again and kissed her. "You have two because you are a dirty girl. And I still need to find Ro's second." He kissed her again and held her as he rubbed her back.

Celes shivered. "Oh, you will find it. If I'm the Queen of Perversion, you're the bloody King of it." she moaned and giggled.

He laughed and kissed her. He sighed and continued to rub her back. "How are you feeling?"

Celes smiled and closed her eyes. "Good, tired, but good." she whispered. "Everything is okay on the Celes front, no craziness, and no contractions." she sighed as her body started to grow warm and heavy with sleep.

"Good." He kissed her again and continued to rub her back. "Good."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I love you." she said and then sent and 'I love you' out to Roman, Harry, and John and fell asleep.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead and pulled the sheet over them. "We live you too."

The next day Roman sat on one of the big white couches in the sitting area outside. She hummed to the music as she drew a henna design on her foot. She wore a deep green Hawaiian dresses with white and yellow flower at the bottom and a lighter green for leaves. She had used the licorice to shorten her hair to her waist and braid. She rubbed her belly as her son gave her a little kick. Lee had told her he wanted to name him Mikhail , after the prince in her books she was reading. She was excited to name him after one of the characters. She would have opted for Gregori but that character always put her in an argumentative mood. So Mikhail it was. Now it was her turn to pick a middle name.

John strolled out onto the back porch and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Trick, what are you doing?" he asked looking down at her and taking in her outfit and the way it looked on her.

"Making my feet look pretty and thinking of a middle name for Mikhail ." She rubbed her belly again when he gave another little kick. "Why, what's up?"

"I thought I could take out. Sune isn't on the islands anymore and I have a few things to show you on my island." he said.

She finished her foot and looked up at him. "Will there be food involved?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well of course, I can't take you out and not feed you and that little boy." he said with a smile.

"Okay!" She hopped up and and grabbed her saddles. "Lead the way, JK."

John chuckled. "Okay, my initials that works." he laced his hand with hers and apparated them to the island of his childhood in front of his parents homes. "I think eventually we need to come put the shield up around this house. I'd like to find a use for it." he said to her and led up the road to the little town. "So first, I'm going to take you to the smoothie place I frequented whenever I was on the island growing up. Whenever I could get here to hide from the current foster home I would." he said shrugging. "Its the only bit of rebellion I think I ever did while I was a teenager." he said and led her to hut and sat her down at one of the folded beach tables. "What kind do you want?" he asked her.

"Um... manga and strawberry." She told him and smiled.

John leaned down and kissed her and then walked over and talked to the new owner and ordered her smoothie and then when it was done he gave the owner a kiss on each cheek and came back over and handed Roman the smoothie and stood her back up. "Thats to tide you over for the drive." he said and took her hand and led her to a little rental car place on the island. He rented them a jeep and got her into it and took off down the main thoroughfare heading out towards the thick jungle. He slowed when they came to a little road and turned onto it and slowly started the journey towards the waterfall. He hummed to the Hawaiian song on the radio. When they got the waterfall and bridge he drove across it and parked them under a tree. He went around and helped Roman out the jeep and grinned at her. "Go have a look over the edge, you know you want to." he said.

Roman grinned up at him. She walked over and looked. It was just as beautiful as watching it from below. Her crab to cliff dive kicked in. She was so badly to cliff dive. It was one of the things she always wanted to do. When she was in Hawaii the summer before her fifth year, her cousins showed her but denied her the pleasure... the whole family had treated her like a 'redheaded stepchild. No aloha spirit at all.

John walked up behind her and leaned over her and looked over the edge. He turned his head and kissed up the vein she liked him to tease to her ear. "Do you want to jump, Ko'u Mau loa?" he asked her in her ear letting the words drift into her and tease her as he nipped her ear.

Roman shivered and would have melted into him but his words seem to spark something. She gasped and turned to him. "Can I? Can I really?" She turned back back the edge and looked. She didn't know it but she was starting to hop from one foot to the other like the boxers do. She started to feel her blood to pump faster as excitement rushed into her. "I'm gonna do it. I was born for this. I know I was." She said to herself.

John chuckled as he listened to her talk to herself. "Yes, you can. I can protect the baby, and make it look as though you aren't pregnant so the muggles don't flip out when you jump… but it will count as one of my favors." he said and leaned down putting his hands gently on her shoulders and curling his fingers over them brushing against the tops of her breasts and kissed her neck.

"What?!" Roman turned and faced him. She hit his chest. "Cheater! I so dont like you right now." She looked back over the edge and hit his chest again. "Butt monkey!"

John chuckled and lifted her up onto the edge of the bridge and moved closer to conceal her from the people around them and leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He moaned and ran his hands down over her belly protecting the womb and concealing the bump all with one thought. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around and then he pulled back and kissed her nose. "Go for it."

Roman moaned. She took off her shoes and dress to show her lavender bikini. She didn't even hesitation. She leaped off the edge into a perfect swan dive. It felt like she was in slow motion. Then she straightened out. Using her arms to cover ears and her hands to break through the water. She would have giggled and laughed under water if she could breathed. She kicked her feet and broke the surface with a laughed.

John chuckled as he watched her from the bridge. He waved down at her and then used magic to put her clothes into the jeep and stood up on the edge of the bridge. His heart rate picked up as he looked down one last time and then stepped off the edge and fell down toward the water and Roman. He entered it feet first a few feet away from Roman and swam back up and came up right next to her and growled a little and pulled her into him. "That was a rush!" he said and kissed her excitedly.

Roman squealed and giggled. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Again!" She exclaimed. "Again!"

John chuckled. "Anything you want, we can do this until you are hungry." he said and kissed her again pulling her a little closer. He looked around and apparated them to the top again cloaking them before he did. "Together this time?" he asked her and kissed her again as he crawled up on the bridge's edge. He pulled her up and the two of them jumped again. They jumped five more times before Roman said she was hungry. He led her back to the jeep and took down the cloak around her belly and started them back towards his parents old home. He pulled into the little drive and got her out of the jeep. "Come on, I'm set up to cook you lunch." he said kissing her hand grabbing her dress and shoes for her from the back of the jeep. He led her in the house. He had been back recently after the Nogitsune vacated and cleaned up and magically fixed up the parts of the house that needed it. He set her down on the couch in the living room and went over to the open kitchen and started their lunch.

Roman giggled with giddiness. She enjoyed that a lot. She rubbed her little belly and knew she would forever share that with her son. She sat with her back against the armrest and put her legs on the couch. "That was fun. Lots and lots of fun."

John smiled at her as he prepared the fish. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I remember when we first got here you saying you really wanted to do that. And I could make it happen even in your condition. I wanted to give that to you." he said to her. "What do you want with your Mahi-Mahi?" he asked her.

"Uh, rice and can you make a cucumber salad?" She asked. She looked down at her toes and wiggled them.

"I can, although I think I may need to get you to put one of those Fridge and Pantries of Awesome in this house." he chuckled as he pulled out the things he would need for her sides and stepped out onto the little back porch to put the Mahi-Mahi on the grill. He shut the lid and came back in and started the rice and then smiled at Roman. She looked happy and content and like she belonged in the living room of his house. He leaned on the little counter that separated the rooms even though it was one big room. "So what would you like to do after lunch. We can go swimming at the beach, thats only a few yards from the back porch, we can watch a movie, we can spend the afternoon napping in the hammock in the backyard… whatever you want then I'll have you home by supper." he said with a wink.

She giggled again. "I don't mind some more water fun." She told him. She wiggled her toes again and giggled. "You know I always wondered why babies or kids wiggled their toes, now I know why."

John chuckled. "You like that? You should do it in the sand on the beach then when we get down there." he said and turned away to slip out onto the back porch and flip the fish steaks and then back in he started to assemble the mango sauce to put over the Mahi-Mahi when it was done. He hummed a little and kept looking up at Roman. He smiled and stopped what he was doing to watch her giggle every time she wiggled her toes. He shook his head and when the rice finished he rolled it into six little triangle shapes. He went out and got the fish and added them across from the three rice balls on each plate. He added her salad after he drizzled the sauce to the fish and rice. He garnished the plate with little plumeria in purple to each plate and then carried them over to the little table he had. He looked over at Roman. "Lunch." he said to her and pulled out a chair at the table for her.

Roman hopped up and smiled as she sat down. "You make pretty plates. I think Lee would like to learn that. Where did you learn to do it?" She asked as she picked up the flower.

John sat down across from her. "Something Kama picked up in his last life." he shrugged. "I like it, its rather romantic and beautiful. I can teach Lee to do it, its not hard. Just take what you have and make it something more." he smiled at her as he waited for her to try the fish to make sure she really wanted to eat it. "You know Mahi-Mahi is one of like five fish you can eat right now?"

Roman nodded as she ate it. "Good, then I guess I'll be eating a lot of it." She giggled. "I made food art one time." she giggled again. "Shocked the hell out of Lee and Celes." she giggled again.

John chuckled. "Let me guess, you did something… sexy with the food?" he asked as he ate his own food.

She giggled again. "Oh, yeah. It was made of awesome! Harry was tickled. Who knew food could look like that. I have a plan for another one." She told him.

John chuckled. "Let me know if I can help." he said. "I enjoy it." he said watching her eat. Everytime she giggled little bits of her color shown through.

"The last time I did, I teased them later at the club. I rarely danced there unless I'm back-up or teaching the girls a new routine. So that night was special and I had to tease them all day." She giggled again and shook her head. "The boys had to hold Celes down so that she wouldn't jump on stage."

John chuckled and watched the flash of orange flash from her. "Oh I would have liked to see that. Celes seems to always be ready to have you though."

"Yeah, that's true. I think that time though I put them on no sex for a week. I pulled myself out the sex games and just teased them for that week. She and the boys were going crazy." She laughed.

John nodded laughing. "Well that sounds torcherous. Given that its hard to stop having sex when you have to, I can imagine what its like when you self inflict it. But I bet the reward was good." he said. He liked Roman's laugh, it was infections. He never wanted her to stop laughing.

She shrugged, "It can be but I just keep my eye on the prize… and have _lots_ of cold showers." she giggled. "For _all_ parties."

John chuckled. "You are so bad. Such a little tease. I think someone needs to teach you a lesson about such things." he teased and ran his magical selves finger up her neck.

Roman gave him a devilish smile. "Yeah, well the last I counted I have three points on you and Kama." She giggled and ate more of her food.

John smiled. "I suppose you do." he said. "I'll get you, I'll figure you out. Even if I have to find one of those lovely little trigger phrases." he said and continued to run a finger over her neck.

She shivered a little. " _Phrases_ , eh? You are so on." She giggled and continued to eat. "Can I have some water, please?"

He absently waved his hand and a glass of ice water appeared. "I had Celes make some dessert for us to eat after." he said. "She made whipped cheesecake bites." he said to her and then a magical hand over her breast and then back up her neck.

"Getting fresh, are we?" Roman told him as she placed a magical hand over his chest and slid it down to his abs. "I would say you would need to take me on a date first." she giggled as she drank her water. "Looks like you already got that down."

John chuckled as he slipped his magical hand down over her belly and gave a moan and sat back in his chair to watch her. "Do you like when I touch you, Roman?" he asked her eyes burning.

She shivered as she looked over at him. She shivered when she saw his hot eyes. She shrugged. "Maybe." She said trying to sound indifferent but sounding a little breathless. "The question is do _you_ enjoy touching me?"

"Oh yes, very much." he said slipping his magic hand down to her pelvic bone and running his fingers lightly across it, like a feather of a touch. "How about now? Do you like me touching you now?" he asked her as he continued his magical hands slow progress down to her core.

She gave a shiver and a moan. She gave another sip of her water. She stood and then walked over to him. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She kissed his neck and then nipped his ear. "If you want me come and get me." She kissed his neck again and then walked out the back door with a giggle.

John chuckled and stood. He waved his hand and cleaned up after them and then chuckled at her water seeing her game. No more water for Roman when he teased her. It kept her cool. He followed her and gave a growl when he caught up to her and scooped her up into his arms and walked them the rest of the way to the beach. He walked them into the water and then set her down in it but kept her close to his chest. "So what would you like for me to do?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her and then down her chin and moaned. "Because, I'm not above having you right here on the beach." he muttered as he reached a hand around and started to undo the tie of her bikini top.

She giggled, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Is that what you want? You want me here on the beach?" She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed against him. "That couch was nice and comfy." She whispered and kissed his neck and scraped her teeth against it.

John moaned. "I want you wherever you want me to have you. I just said I wasn't above the idea." he said and kissed her slowly taking his time dipping his tongue into her mouth. He got the tie done and the swimsuit was only held up by her pressing against his chest. With a little tug he pulled it down so it floated around her waist attached back the back strap and pressed her bare breast to his bare chest and moaned as he continued his slow exploration of her mouth.

Roman moaned as she pressed closer to him. She shivered and ran her hands up to his head and ran her fingers into his hair. She sighed and pulled back. "I thought… I wanted to be outside… but take me inside." She moaned as she kissed his neck up to his ear and pulled on it with her teeth.

John gave a moan and popped them back into the house and into one of the rooms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. He leaned over her and started from her lips and just kissed every part of her body all the way down to her feet. He kissed all the little marks and scars and stretch marks and tattoo's he could. He kissed between her breasts and over her belly with a moan and down to her core and then down each thigh and down along her feet and back up. He moaned and looked up at her. He ran his hands up her body as he made his way back to her lips and kissed her again. "Roman, do you want this yet?" he asked her. He wanted to be sure he didn't scare her away.

She rolled her body against his. "Yes…" She moaned rubbed her leg up the side of his body. "Please." She moaned and rolled her hips. Her body felt like it was on fire and every nerve endings was alive. She wanted him badly, she wanted him to put out the fire and make her feel good. "God, yes!" she moaned.

John took off her bikini with skilled hands and started to kiss back down to her core. He stopped and swirled his tongue in her belly button and found she responded to that well and did it one more time and then moved on. He got to her core and with gentle and slow hands he bent her legs at the knees and dipped his face into her core. He dipped his tongue into her core and moaned at her taist. God she tasted so good. He licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it and then back down to her core making slow love to it with his mouth listening to her sounds. Listening to her pleasure and taking it in.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned as she rolled her hips. She gripped the blankets under. She arched her back and rolled her hips more. She looked down at him and felt her juices leak. She didn't know what he was doing to her but God it felt so good. She gave a gasping moan. She ran her fingers through his hair and shivered.

John continued his actions and as he did and reached down and pushed off his trucks and kicked them off onto the floor. He continued to make love to her core with his mouth and then slowly came up to her face kissing her every inch of the way. He looked down at her as he settled between her legs. He slowly lifted one and then entered her slowly and kissed her. He moaned and started to thrust slowly into her. He was holding off on opening up to her in the connection just yet. He wanted to make sure he did it at the right time so he didn't spook her. He kissed down her chin and continued his slow thrusts watching her and listening to her and feeling her react.

She moaned and shivered as she felt her first orgasm hit her. She moaned loudly and rolled back onto her head. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. She shivered and held onto him. She kissed his neck and kissed down to his shoulder. She moaned again and shivered.

John leaned down and kissed her again as he continued to slowly pump in and out of her. He felt her orgasm and moaned a little as he kissed down her chin and neck. He leaned up and looked down into Roman's beautiful gold eyes and slowly opened up the connections between them. He continued what he was doing to her sexually and added to it slowly with his feelings. He didn't go deep just the surface to see what she did with it. He wanted to to go slow for her, she had been so unsure about them for such a time that he didn't want to back track. He gave a moan and kissed her again as he waited for her response.

Roman moaned as she held him tighter and rubbed his back. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of him. She didn't know what she was feeling but she was enjoying it. She shivered and felt her magic reach out to him. She moaned and felt like it was Harry that was reaching out to her and wrapping around her. She rolled her hips.

John allowed his magic to wrap more fully around Roman pulling her closer with it and he quickened his thrusts as he started to see her colors. He moaned and kissed her again and then down her neck. He leaned up and kissed her closed eyes and her nose and her lips again and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and continued the mid speed pace as he felt her reacting and slowly opening to him.

She gave another gasping moan and dug her nails into his shoulders. She rolled onto her head and felt her thighs quiver and felt more of her juices leak out of her. She moaned louder as a second orasm filled her. "John… I'm… I'm…" She moaned louder and shook. "Please…" She moaned and looked up at him. She rolled her whole body against his and felt her nipples harden. She panted and let her orgasm wash over her again.

John moaned as he felt her tighten around him again. He continued to move in and out of her slowly working her towards another orgasm. Just one more, he kissed her again and ran a hand down between them rubbing her clit in slow circles as he watched her. He watched the beauty of her, the colors that came from her. The passion and fire she had within her sprang from her in oranges, reds and yellows. Hints of her darkness came out in purples and blacks. He dipped his head down and kissed her again and moaned as he finally felt his own orgasm start to fill him. He didn't speed up or slow down he just kept going at the pace that was working and opened his soul to her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. Her mouth fell open in a gasping moan. She panted and felt John's soul brush against hers. She opened her eyes to look up at him. "Don't…" She whispered. She felt her orgasm fill her and then demand a release. She whimpered as tears sprang into her eyes. She held tightly to him and wanted more of him but she didn't want him that close. She felt her body tighten around him.

John kept his touch on her soul light and looked down at her. "Its just you and me, Roman. Thats all that matters, you and me. In this moment its just you and me. Just be here with me, in this moment." he whispered to her and kissed. When she tightened more around him and leaned down to her ear. "Let it go, Roman. I'm right here." he whispered into her ear and kissed it.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned loudly as she allowed her orgasm to wash over her again. Her juices flooded out of her. Her body shivered and she buried her face into his neck and cried.

John released himself and then held Roman close rolling them onto their sides. He held her as she cried and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead and soothed her. He kept rubbing her back and kissing her forehead while he waited for her to calm down. He knew it was hard for her to open up to him. And he knew it would take time to get to a complete openness with them. He kissed her forehead again and hugged her close.

She shivered as she sniffed. She looked up at him. "What… have you done?" She asked him.

John looked down at her. "I made love to you, Roman." he said to her.

She gave a shiver and rubbed her leg up and down his side as she closed her eyes. "That was something more. I felt it." She told him as she pressed her face into his neck.

John nodded. "Yes, it was." he said and continued to rub his fingers up and down her back. He held onto her and let her find a way to calm down. He pulled her away and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly searching her eyes.

"I think so." She told him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You… you like to be in the moment… I do that with Celes." She whispered. "I don't know if I can do that with you… I… you do this with Celes, don't you? I've seen it in your memories."

John sighed. "I'm not with Celes right now, I'm with you Roman. I did this with you. Because I want you to know me fully. I am with you, fully in these moments." he said to her.

"Be patient with me?" she asked as she pressed kisses to his neck and down to his chest. She pressed an ear to his chest and heard the complete syncness of it with her heart. He was finally synced to all of them. "Its going to take time, isn't it?" She looked up at him. "I'm not use to that."

John nodded and kissed her. "Its alright, I can be patient with you. I love you, and you're worth the wait. Believe me." he said and kissed her again and then on the nose.

Roman laughed, "Then you are better than me." She rolled over to her other side and sat up. She stretched and rubbed her belly. "Hey, you said we have cheesecake bite, right?" She asked.

John chuckled. "Yes, come on lets go to the kitchen and eat them then we can decide if we want to go home or stay a little longer." he said to and pulled her up with him as he sat up.

She gave a little giggle as she looked around and finally found part of bikini. She stood up and grabbed for her bottoms, "Hey where's my dress? I can put that one instead."

John chuckled. "Its out on the couch with your slippers." he said and kissed her cheek and pulled on his trunks. "Come on who's going to see you a bird?" he asked as he tugged on her hand and led her still naked out into the living room. After she had her dress on they spent the next hour or so talking and eating the cheesecake bites.

Celes sat at the island watching Lee start to put together dinner. She kept rubbing her chest over her heart trying to figure out what was making it clench every couple of minutes. She swung her feet and hummed ignoring the clench of her heart She smoothed out her blue dress over her belly and grinned at Lee rattling the handcuff still around her wrist. "So, what are you going to do with me this evening?" she teased him.

"I'm going to use that feather I have for you and tease you with it. Its something I have been wanting to do to you and Roman since she had brought it up. What do you think?" Lee asked her.

Celes shivered and nodded. "I like that idea, a lot. Teasing is fun. You going to let me touch you while you tease me?" she asked giving him bedroom eyes and trailing her gaze down to his crotch.

He chuckled, "No, but you can touch me after I'm done teasing you." he told her. "Would you like something to drink?"

Celes nodded. "Yellow gatorade please." she said with a little giggle. "I really would like to touch you afterwards. I love touching you." she said to him as Harry joined them.

"What about me?" he asked kissing her.

Celes giggled. "Oh I like to touch you too, Harry Potter, but I like to tease you more." she teased.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You are so bad."

"Yup, but you like it." she said and leaned over after he was sitting next to her and kissed him again with a little moan.

Lee chuckled, "How does stack with a pineapple teriyaki glaze, macaroni salad, and steamed vegetables sound?" He asked them.

Celes gave him a brilliant smile. "Very yummy!"

Harry chuckled. "Sounds good to me, mate." he said as the back door opened and John and Roman came in. Roman was bending away from John as he tried to tickle her side.

"Denied!" Roman giggled and quickly wiggled away from him. "Keep your wondering fingers to yourself!"

Lee smiled as he watched him. "Have a good time?" he asked.

John chuckled. "Yeah, Roman got to jump from the Hana bridge five times today, and used one of her favors." he said and kissed her cheek despite her trying to skip away from him.

Celes gave a little smile. "You can protect her from that too?" she asked not really wanting to know.

John nodded at her and smiled.

Harry grinned at Roman and spread his arms. "Isn't it awesome?" he asked her.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck a few times. "It was made of awesome!" she sang. "I was so made to jump cliffs into water!" She squealed excitedly. "When I'm not pregnant I'm so going to do it again."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Just as long you have Harry or John with you."

Celes looked at Lee and smiled. "Dont want to jump from the bridge?" she asked.

"I don't know, yet." He smiled. "What about you, would you do it?"

"I'll do it if you will." she said.

He chuckled, "And if I don't?"

"Then I guess I won't." she shrugged and sipped some of her gatorade.

Lee chuckled, "I guess we both may have to try it at least once."

Roman laughed, "I would love to see that! I can hear Celes screaming all the way down… Lee too."

"Hey!" Lee protested.

"Okay, not scream a war cry." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, Buttercup would let out his Rebel Yell!" Harry teased chuckling.

"I'll be sure to bring a camera for that." John said sitting down after kissing Celes on the head.

Celes giggled. "Well I guess we will have to jump together, maybe my scream will mask your war cry." she said to Lee. Celes looked between Roman and John. "So what else did you do?" she asked rubbing her chest absently again.

"Had lunch, talked and ate the yummy dessert you made." Roman kissed her. She saw the way Celes was rubbing her chest and decided not to tell her what she and John did. She was trying hard not to feel bad about it. "What's for dinner, I'm starving."

Lee chuckled, "I'm making stakes, steamed veggies, and macaroni salad. And before you protest, I already know what I'm making you."

"Okay." Roman kissed Harry's neck again. "I'm going back outside."

"Do you want me to come with you?" John asked her just as Harry stood to do the same.

Harry looked down at Roman. "I can too if you'd like." he said.

"No, me and Harry can go outside." Roman told John. "We are going to plan our next trip for cliff diving. "Maybe next time we I will go down backwards." She giggled and pulled Harry with her.

Lee shook his head. "Daredevil," he sighed as he paired the stakes. "She scares me sometimes… well most times."

Celes giggled and hopped off her stool and started to pull out things to make dessert. "I'm going to make something for dessert." she said absently as she pulled out strawberries from the fridge and cream cheese.

John chuckled. "Well she was safe today. So was the little guy." he said to Lee.

Lee shook his head and eyed Celes. He could tell she was upset. He sighed and then put the stakes onto the pan to sear them. "Well, I trust you with her."

"I'm glad." John said and watched Celes slice strawberries, every third slice she'd eat one. He smiled and watched her. She also stopped every few minutes to rub her heart. He gave a little sigh curious why she was. "So what did you two do today?" he asked. "Being all chained together and all that must have been limited things to do." he asked them.

Lee chuckled, "We worked on creating new chains for our line." he told him. "I had some ideas so we were collaborating… and teasing." he winked at her.

Celes gave a little moan and winked back as her mind went back to their late morning and early afternoon. "Yes, I think it coming along nicely. By the time we leave Hawaii we may even have enough planned out to sell some of them." she said looking over her shoulder at John and wiggling her ass.

John chuckled. "You two are sort of evil together." he said to them shaking his head.

Celes giggled. "Yes, yes we are." she said and started to put strawberry slices in a bowl as she continued to pick some out and eat them. Then she started on the cheescake and started to hum to herself the song she used to tease Lee with.

Lee shook his head. "Yeah, but she starts it most of the time." He said giving Celes a knowing look. "Minx." He growled at her.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "Thats my name, don't wear it out." she said winking and going back to her task and humming.

John shook his head. "Today seems to have been a good day for everyone." he said getting up and grabbing juice from the fridge and filling a glass and going back over to the island and sat down and drank his juice chuckling at the way Celes watched Lee out the corner of her eyes as she deliberately teased him.

"Yeah it was, but I think I may need to put Celes out to hang for while if she keeps teasing me!" Lee growled. "Little chit." He started the steaming the veggies and then took the stakes off the pan and put them on a try. "Hey, reach in the refrigerator and grab the portabella mushroom I sliced." He told Celes.

Celes got them out and handed them to him and bounced up and gave him a little kiss then nipped his bottom lip and went back to her dessert. She crossed the kitchen and got oreos out of the pantry and finished the little cheesecake dessert and put it in the fridge. She grinned and continued to hum her little song and bounced over and kissed John and then down to his neck and moaned. She didn't want to say he tasted like Roman but he did. She sat down and drank more of her gatorade. "Can we eat outside again tonight? That was nice." she asked Lee.

He smiled, "Sure, you can set the table. I'm going to put these on the grill to finish cooking, the veggie should be done soon and lucky for me, I was able to bribe Damon into making the macaroni salad earlier." he smiled and kissed Celes then went outside to the grill.

Celes giggled. "I think Dai may be the only boy you approve of dating your girls." she said winking at John as she slid off her stool to follow Lee.

"Only because he is mated to her already." John chuckled as he followed them. "Other then that I would say no. Little ladies man." He grumbled.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, well… I would have to agree. He is a ladies man, but I think he got all of that from Roman and it don't help because of that Hawaiian blood he has."

Celes gave a little giggle and sent out her magic for Damon. She missed him. Venelope gave a little kick to indicate her matching feelings. "I can imagine when a boy comes to ask for one of our girls' hands in marriage. All three big daddies standing up all puffed out to look bigger and scarier." she giggled as she pictured it.

"And they better be scared too." Lee growled as he put the stakes on the grill and the portobello mushrooms. "How do you all want your stakes?" he asked.

"Alas because I am pregnant mine has to have no pink." Celes sighed dramatically as she waved her hand to set the table.

John chuckled at her. "Medium. And you know what, they had better be scared. All the better then they know who they are dealing with if they break our babies hearts." he said to Celes.

"I fully agree." Lee told them. " _Harry, how do you want your stake?"_ He asked.

" _Rare is good for me mate."_ he sent to Lee.

Celes sighed. "I think I'll need to capture that first time. With luck it'll happen in order and it'll be Jude." Celes gave a little frown. "Oh do be nice, she's already sensitive." she said to them.

John chuckled. "She wont be there, we will be talking to them separate from her."

"You should know us better than that." Lee told Celes. "We wouldn't want the girls feel embarrassed, only protected."

Celes shook her head. "Cavemen, all of you are just cavemen. I thought maybe we had gotten away from Cavemen a little with John but no! He's as bad as you are." Celes giggled.

John looked at her. "Hey!" he said to her.

Lee chuckled, "I got to him before you two girls could corrupt him." he shook his head as he placed Harry's steak aside.

Damon walked out the house carrying the big bowl of macaroni salad. "You rang?" He asked as he sat the bowl on the table and went over to Celes and hugged her. He kissed her belly a couple of times.

Celes hugged him with a little squeal. "You need to spend more time with me, I miss you." she said and kissed the top of his head.

He grinned up at her. "Okay." He told her as he rubbed her belly affectionately.

Celes squealed and kissed the top of his head again. "I love you." she said and sat down pulling him with her. "You are just so cute!" she said.

Damon laughed and just held onto her.

Roman walked up with Harry and smiled at Damon and Celes. She gave a squeal and magiced a camera and took a picture. "So cute!"

Celes giggled. "He is, I just love the way he dotes on my belly. Protecting his Vinny and loving her." she said and rained kisses all over his face. "So cute."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and acted like he had just been his with a explosion wave. "Holy crap, did a cuteness bomb explode?" he teased.

John chuckled. "Thats all Venelope right there, Celes' super affection towards Damon." he said still chuckling.

Celes pouted. "Hey, some of its me. Hes my baby too." she said.

Roman giggled and kissed Damon on the top of the head. "My baby too." she kissed Celes on the cheek. "What are we drinking?" She asked.

"Juice?" Celes asked her.

Harry smiled. "Water for me." he said and then went over and sat her down. "I'll get the drinks you sit and relax." he said and kissed her cheek. He went inside and grabbed a variety of drinks and brought them back out.

John rubbed Roman's back a little. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roman told him. "What is the topic now?" she asked.

Celes looked at her and rubbed her chest a little and grinned. "We were discussing how our daddies will be when they have their first dates or a boy comes to ask for one of their hands." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Um, scare tactic." he said decidedly as he picked up a bottle of water and opened it and drank some.

"What? THat's not right. My dad didn't used no scare tactics on you and none of you asked him to date me."

Lee snorted, "That is because he invited you to a Thanksgiving dinner and did the scare tactic then. _Then_ after the war he used it again."

"Hey!" Roman protested.

Celes winced. "No, no he did that Ro. I remember because I yelled at him… I was quite… vocal with him." she said with another little wince. " _My_ dad never used scare tactics. He always adored all of you." she said looking fondly at the three of them and then her heart fell a little when she looked at John. "He'd of liked you too, dad was easy going when he wasn't around his ex wife." she said sadly.

Roman still grumbled. "Either way, no scare tactics. You can't do what my dad 'so-called' did." she pouted.

Lee chuckled as he took off all the stakes. "Yeah, okay."

Harry sighed. "Well I wouldn't have known any better." he shrugged.

Celes fixed him with a look. "You have had more than enough father figures in your life, including Alan, to know what's right and what wrong when it come addressing boys your daughters bring home." she said. "Maybe if you're nice to him, Dai will let you practice on him." she said and kissed Damon's cheek and hugged him to her again.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I already said he's an exception."

"Besides, they can't be mean to me." Damon told smiled up at her. "I have Roman on my side and we are more powerful than all three of them." he sang. "And I _always_ have the upper hand."

"That's right! I taught my baby well." Roman said and smiled at him. "I Believe he came home with three boxes of those yummy doughnuts, and cream puffs."

"Little shit." Lee grumbled. "OH! And then he picked pocketed Harry the _same_ day!" He turned and glared at them both."

Harry growled. "Little…" he cut off the last word.

John shook his head. "You are just… Damon I swear you ever pull that shit with me though…" he shook his head as he continued to chuckle.

Celes shook her head. "You'll do nothing, the only person who has ever had an upper hand with Dai is Vinny." she said and kissed his cheek again.

Roman chuckled, "That's right."

Damon grinned and held Celes' tighter. "She is my mate."

Lee shook his head as he added the warm pineapple and teriyaki glaze onto the stakes and mushroom. He summoned the pot of steamed veggies and sprinkled cheese over it. "Yeah, well, we will get you back for it. Don't worry, and there won't be anything Ro and Cel can do about it. Dinner is done."

Celes set Damon on his own chair and pulled her food to her with a little sigh. She was starved and a little tired. She didn't know why she was tired though. She started to eat and looked across at John and gave him a smile and then looked at Roman with a smile too. She grinned when her brain put together the way they were acting towards each other even if it was subtle. She hummed and continued to eat and absently rubbed at her chest again.

Harry nodded. "We are so going to get you back." he said to Damon.

John chuckled. "I'm actually not in that." he said as he started to eat himself he looked at Roman as he did and smiled a little then looked at Celes grinning as she ate and shook his head as his smile got bigger. "Infectious." he muttered.

Damon smiled, "Bring it on Daddio and Daddy Lee." he kicked his little feet as he ate.

Roman shook her head as she ater portobello steak. "I want to record your wizard wrestling when it happens." She giggled.

Lee groaned, "That was cheating!"

Harry chuckled. "So cheating."

Celes giggled. "You could break out the sumo suits, I'd like to see that." she giggled.

Roman smiled brightly. "Just as long as I get to play too!" She told them. "That was fun!"

Lee laughed, "Did we get those pictures developed?" he asked Celes.

Celes thought about it and then nodded. "Oh yeah, Harry went through and developed a load of picture from the last few years. We will have to go through them later." she said with a smile.

Roman giggled, "That was fun. Really fun."

Lee chuckled, "And cute."

"It was adorable." Celes said with a giggle.

Harry chuckled. "It was fun, although according to Lee I was doing it wrong." he shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "You didn't do anything! You just stood there and let her run into you and then jump on top of you."

"Its okay, he did the same thing when you guys left." Roman said in a loud whisper.

Harry chuckled. "I let her beat me up too, when shes mad I let her beat me up and throw things. We have a room in our house devoted to such things." he said winking at Roman.

Celes pouted. "I want picture of Roman bouncing all over you in the suit." she said to Lee as she continued to eat. A thought struck her and she gave an evil little smile and decided she would pout about that, she had a better picture anyways. She giggled and went back to eating her food.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Vicious little thing. I swear if I didn't know any better I would have thought she loaded up on sugar before she put that suit on."

"Does honey count?" Roman asked and winked at Celes.

Celes gave a little shiver and blushed. "I think it does." she whispered and ate some of the veggies.

Harry chuckled. "I didnt know you could get hyper off her intoxicating scent and taste." he said eyeing Celes.

Roman laughed, "Hey, Lee only suggested it and I remember that day because not only did have fun but Lee dressed me in that AWESOME tease of a dress."

Lee groaned, "And I ripped that dress right on off you too."

Celes smiled. "I never got to play with her in that dress really." she said. "You all started dancing and I decided to leave." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "Yes well you missed… quite a show. Lots of dirty dancing all around." he said.

"Its alright, I made it up to you. We had fun rolling around in the cheesecake you saved me." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Mmm yes you did." she moaned and gave her a heated look. "Food and sex, its a thing that we need to do more often. At some point I think the five of us should have a food fight and then some yummy time after." she shivered.

Roman smiled as she gave a little glance at John and wondered how that would work with him and his unique love making style. She wanted to think of it as just sex but it was more with him and it kind of made her uncomfortable. "I agree. Besides, I know Harry and I are due for one." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Lee groaned, "This is going to be a dessert food fight isn't it? I still can't eat Chocolate cream pie."

Celes giggled. "I can always make you lemon cupcakes to eat off of parts of my body." she suggested. "Oh and cheesecake for Roman, and red velvet cupcakes for Harry and chocolate ones for John." she stopped and looked at John with a little smile.

He smiled back at her encouraging her to keep going.

"Oh and creampies!" she said eyes glittering with excitement. She rubbed her hands together and giggled.

Roman shivered as she thought about the last dessert food fight she had with Harry. "Sticky buns, puddings, cakes, jell-oes, chocolate galore, whipped creams, jellies, jams, honey." She moaned. "Mousse, fudge, cherry pies." Her eyes heated up as she looked over at everyone and then landed on Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Cherry pie is very good." he said eyeing Roman.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I need to go get dessert." she said and got up and started into the house to get it out of the fridge. She gave a little moan when she pulled a strawberry off the top and ate it before heading back out onto the back porch. She set it down and summoned a knife and started to cut it up to serve out when people were ready.

Roman hummed to herself as she drank her juice and pushed her plate forward. "That looks good." she told her.

Celes smiled. "I just wanted to make something. I think after dinner if Lee will let me I'll make a few cobblers too." she said brightly and put a piece on Roman's plate.

Harry gave a little frown and pushed his plate forward for a piece and then watched Celes. She seemed happy, so why was she talking about baking her stress baking food.

"Sounds good to me." Roman told her.

Lee frowned as he watched Celes. "No thank you." He told her and gave her a smile. He drank more of his water.

"Me next! Me next!" Damon said hopping in his seat. "Can I have two?"

Celes giggled. "No but you can have this really big piece I cut just for you." she said putting it on his plate it wasn't much bigger than the others but it was noticeably so. "But you can only have that piece. I dont want you bouncing off the walls before bed." she said kissing his forehead.

She sat down and then looked at John. "You want some too?" she asked him with a little smile.

John smiled and gave a nod and watched Celes put the piece of cake on his plate.

Celes sat back and rubbed her belly and started to hum a song to Venelope and watched everyone eat the cake.

Roman ate her food and a song popped into her head. One that she had heard a few times but now it just spoke to her. "Excuse me." She told them as her mind went over the song and the wheels started to turn in her head for a number for the girls. Leather, there was going to be lots of leather.

Lee watched her and recognized the look of her creative mind taking over. "I hope its not another tease for us." he mutter under his breath.

Celes continued to hum and smiled. She knew it would be.

Harry gave a slight nod as he picked up some of her thoughts and agreed with Lee.

John looked at them, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Roman has an idea." Lee told him. "Who knows what it is."

"Whatever it is it will be good." Celes said with a little smile and closed her eyes sighing. She opened them again. "Can I go bake, now?" she asked Lee.

"Okay," He kissed her. "Just be careful." he told her as he allowed the chain to extend.

Celes grinned and stood up she went around and kissed the boys and then went inside.

Harry frowned after her. "Is she okay?" he asked Lee.

"I don't know, something is clearly bothering her but she won't say anything. She had been rubbing her chest since this afternoon." Lee told him and shrugged as he looked over to the back door.

Harry nodded. "Did anything weird happen this afternoon?" he asked. "I only saw you two this morning before you disappeared."

He shook his head. "No, we had a good time today. Nothing to report."

"Huh… I wonder what changed." he puzzled and then looked over at John slowly. "You took Ro out today, yeah? Did anything weird happen to her?" he asked. "I only ask because they tend to sense things in each other before they even know why they are feeling it." he said to elaborate a little.

John looked over at him with a frown and was going to say no but then remembered the way Roman reacted after they made love. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ro and I made love today." He told them.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Okay…"

Harry straightened a little in his seat. "Why would that be something that would set them off balance…? Unless Celes knows and it hurt but… I don't know she doesn't seem upset… I mean typical upset." he said.

"Uh… Ro was a little upset." John told him.

Lee frowned, "John, what happened?"

"Its the way I make love… I don't think she was comfortable with it." John said. "I didn't hurt her." he said quickly sensing Lee's anger and need to protect Roman. "Look, there is two ways I do sex. One is just sex, Kama enjoys sex and making women come multiple times. As for me I perform the art of love making. I open myself to them. I want our time with each woman to be special and only about us. So I connect with them physically, magically, and spiritually. I see things when I do that. Ro… didn't like the connection of the spiritual part." he said.

Lee's frown deepened as he tried to take in what he learned. "When you say you see things what do you mean?"

"I mean, I see colors… auras… and I paint them." He whispered.

Harry looked at John and then to Lee who was trying to process it. "Thats… some deep shit, mate." he said diffusing the tension a little.

He nodded, "When its done right I can… feel the soul."

Lee groaned as he leaned his head back and covered his face. He scrubbed it and looked at John. "Why didnt you tell me this before?"

"Because it wasn't your business. I'm not the type to kiss and tell. So I didn't find it necessary. Celes took to it well, and I knew with Roman I had to ease her into it." He shrugged. "When I'm with the girls one on one I like to create an environment where its only the two of. No one else but the two of us."

Lee gave a growl. "Excuse me." He told him. "I have to go check on Ro." He said before he gave into his need to punch John in the jaw.

Harry sighed and sat back. "Mate…" he sighed shaking his head.

Celes was humming to herself when she turned to see Lee walking in. She gave him a smile and then saw the expression on his face and frowned in concern. "Whats wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." He growled as he walked by. "No, its not nothing." He turned on her. "That stupid sex god 'made love' to Ro today. Then he barely now explained how he does this and Roman is upset!" He growled.

Celes looked at him for a minute and then reached up and rubbed her chest and her eyes widened. "Oh no…" she whispered she shut her eyes for a minute and counted to ten. "My heart aches." she said and opened her eyes and looked at him. She bit the inside of her mouth and turned and waved her hand and cleaned up her mess. "Come on." she sighed. "I would have had to go with you anyways." she said and started out the kitchen.

He groaned and unlocked the cuffs. "Go talk to her. I have to take care of something first." He told her.

Celes looked down at her wrist and then back up at Lee for a minute and then sighed. "Just…" she trailed off and ran a hand down his cheek. "Don't hurt each other too badly." she said and left him in the kitchen and stretched out her senses to find Roman. She tapped on the workroom door a few minutes later and pushed it open a little poking her head in. "Ro?"

"Humm?" Roman sketched some things out then got up and picked up a leather cloth and attached it to a thick notecare. All the while she tapped her foot to the music she was playing.

Celes stepped into the workroom and absently rubbed her chest and smiled a little. "How are you?" she asked her.

"I'm good." She told her. "So what do you think of this song? I'm thinking a lot of leather. Sexy, huh?" She smiled as she hummed to the song.

Celes nodded. "Very sexy, I like it." she said and sat down in a chair and waved her hand so the music turned down. "Roman…" she rubbed her chest again. "How are you really? After what happened today?" she asked her watching her.

Roman frowned at her. "What happened today?" She asked a little confused. "Did I miss something?"

Celes sighed. "God you are thick." she said. "You slept with John today didnt you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not thick." She told her as she frowned. "What's the problem? Are you okay?"

"No, but only because you're not. Ro… Baby Girl." she looked at her searching her face. "Please tell me what's wrong. I know something is." she said to her and rubbed her chest again.

"Celes, nothing is wrong. It was only sex." She shrugged. "Sex, that's all it was. You don't have to worry about anything." She told her and kissed her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Celes stood up and shook her head and pulled what she was doing away from her. "Its not just sex with John. Its more, and it made you uncomfortable. Talk to me or I'll drag you out of here by your hair and lock you in our room until you do." she said to her.

"It was only sex!" She hissed. "If John saw more into it than that is his fault! It's not my problem." She growled and paced the floor. "I will _not_ forget everyone just because that is how he 'makes love'. So its not my problem." She sat back down and frowned down at her work.

Celes gave a little sigh and sat down next to her. "He doesn't expect you to forget us when you're together. He just wants to be with you in that moment. He loves you, and he wants you to feel special. He… he wants to be apart of you." she said rubbing Roman's back as she looked at her. "Its scary for you though, isn't it? Opening yourself up on that level to someone new?" she asked.

She growled. "That is beside the point. He wants me to forget everyone." She told her. She looked at Celes with tears. "I'm not going to forget you guys. I refuse to forget you guys. Even for a moment of sex or pleasure." She whipped angrily at her eyes. "Its already bad enough that I got hurt and you had to connect with me. If it were up to me, I would not put you through this torture. I marked them all. We are connected. Why does he need more? Why can't he just be happy with what he got? I won't forget anyone!" She snapped and stood back up to pace. She refused to forget anyone and she didn't want anyone _that_ close to her. Celes was the closes and that scared her sometimes.

Celes gave a little sigh and grabbed her hand to stop her from pacing. "Roman, baby, thats how John loves." she whispered. "I know its… scary. I know… but I think apart of him craves that contact with the women he loves. You don't forget, thats not what it is. I don't ever forget you. Everytime, I never forget any of you. But I am with him in that moment of our connection. And at first it was the _only_ time I connected with him at all on that level. Look I'm not saying you should just jump and let him in now, because I've know you a long time and save myself you've always been stubborn about admitting your feelings. All I'm saying is try… and you'll be okay. You will." she said and tugged on her hand and made Roman sit down on her lap and played with her hair.

Roman shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I… can't… I love you guys to much." She sniffed. "It feels like… Like I'll forget… he wants too much… It's not who I am… I can't give myself completely to any of you… She wiped at her eyes and leaned into Celes. "I'm scared Celes. I'm so scared… What if… what if he sees something he don't like?"

Celes held her close. "Not possible, even the darkest parts of you wouldn't scare him away. He loves you, he loves all of you. Even the parts you haven't shared with him yet." she said rubbing Roman's back. "Roman… I have seen a lot of, if not all of you, and I'm still here. Doesn't that count for something about how much people love you when they do? I think that hes just going to love you more." she said softly and bit the inside of her mouth and she held Roman tighter. "I dont want you to be scared, I want to rescue you and make this all better."

Roman looked up at her. "You have to love me because you are connected to me by the soul. If you don't love me then you don't love yourself." She whispered. "It's not the same."

Celes fixed her with a fierce look. "Dont you _ever_ say that to me again. I don't _have_ to love you. I do, I did before our bloody souls were connected. I have loved you practically my entire life. Its not different. The only difference is when we connected our souls you didn't have much say in the matter. If you hadn't needed healing and I wanted to do that with you later on you would have acted the same way you are acting with John right now. I love you despite the fact that we are connected by our souls. You were mine along time before that happened. I may not have understood it when I was young but thats what it was." she said to her.

Roman nodded and as she looked up to her. She gave her a smile. "You have to love me. You have to love me. You have to love me." She sang to her and poked her cheek.

Celes glared at her and then poked her ribs and tickled her. "You little brat!" she said and tickled Roman until they were half rolling around on the floor and then when she had Roman under her she looked down at her and leaned down and kissed her. "Feel any better? Or do you still need to talk? I have a feeling I'll need to be healing some boys tonight." she sighed.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Why would you be healing… God don't tell me they found out!" she said as she tried to sit up. "It was only sex!"

Celes pushed her back down. "It wasn't though. You stay here and work on admitting that to yourself. I'm going to go break up the… boys process… I'll send Lee to you to heal. I'll make sure he brings ice." she leaned down and kissed Roman again. "Stay, I got this." she said. She got up and kissed Roman one last time and left the workroom with a sigh and walked back out to the backyard. When she got there she had to dodge out of the way before Lee collided with her. She gave a little shriek and all the boys paused. Harry stood half in his chair getting ready to get up and help. Lee was trying to get back up and John was standing his ground. He and Lee were both bruised in the face. She sighed and stepped in front of Lee as he finally stood. "Thats enough." she said to him firmly looking up at him.

Lee simply picked her up and set her on the countertop. "That is how innocent people get hurt." He told her. He turned to John and socked him in the jaw.

John went down with a oof and then came back up just as quickly and nearly landed another punch when his whole body froze in place.

"I said thats enough." Celes hissed from the countertop. She held John and Lee in place with her magic. "Lee, when I let you go you are going to go find Roman, bring lots of ice because being healed by her is a lot less pleasant than being healed by me. Cool off a little, get your head on straight and put away the macho man act before you come back, understand?" she said to him.

He growled at her. "Celes…" He warned her.

"Lee, if you protest I swear to everything I hold dear that I will punish you in unspeakable ways. Do as I say." she snapped at him in warning.

He raised his eyebrow and then growled. "Fine!"

Celes gave a little sigh and then gave him a sympathetic look and let him go. "Go on, you too Harry I need a minute with Cassanova here." she said to him.

Harry nodded and walked over and tugged on Lee's arm a little and then led the way into the house.

Celes released John and slid off the counter. She pointed to a chair. "Sit." she commanded.

He frowned as he sat down. "I'm fine." He told her.

Celes gave a little scoff and lowered herself into his lap and grabbed his chin and heard him hiss. "Yeah okay." she said and then loosened her grip and looked over his face. "Do you know what you did today?" she asked him softly.

John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands only to hiss in pain. "I made love to Roman."

Celes nodded. "And you did it the only way you know how." she whispered and started to heel his face after pushing his hands away. "Put you hands on my waist." she commanded so she could keep track of them.

He did as he was told. "We talked afterwards… she didn't seem… that upset. She just needed to process. I went slow with her. I knew what I was doing. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

Celes nodded. "I know that, John. I do. And you didn't hurt her. You scared her." she said to him softly and ran her hand over the bruise that was forming under his left eyes and let her magic heal it.

"I… she didn't have any indication that she was scared… Well she cried after but she seemed fine after that. We ate and then talked. I had her laughing again. She didn't… look scared."

Celes smiled at him a little. "It wasn't the type you see. She pushed it down, tried to forget about it. For Ro, letting someone in like that is really hard for her. Her deepest insecurity is that when she does you'll run away. She's careful with how she is with us because she's terrified if any of us see something we don't like in her we will just leave her." she said to him and healed the last bit on his face and then ran her hands over his neck and down over his chest checking for damage in his abdomen. She found a few of his separated ribs were cracked. "This is going to hurt a little." she said and pressed her hand a little more firmly to the affected area and pushed her magic into his body to heal the ribs.

He hissed and groaned. "I'm not going to run." He groaned again. "I just want to… I want to connect to her, I want to know her, I want to see her. I know you, I connect to you, and I see you. I love you. I love her too."

Celes nodded and ran her hands over his abdomen again and then back up to his neck and face. She drug her fingers over his face. "I know that baby, I do. But with Roman… you just have to go really slow. You have to ease her into it. I know you thought you probably were today but its… its more than that. You have to know her better with the parts she willing to share with you before you can know the parts shes not. With me… I'm an open book, when I love someone I give myself to them completely. Its why I have so many issues when Harry or Lee shut down with me. Because for the most part I don't, I share my whole being with the people I love. But with Roman… she doesn't do that. She guards herself. Wears her heart close to herself, doesn't let people in. She's stubborn, and eventually I think she will be fine with it… but its going to take her time. I don't know how much, because to be honest I've never had that issue but…" she pressed her forehead to his. "It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. It just means she's scared and you need to slow down a little." she whispered.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "So we backtracked, didn't we?"

Celes gave him a sad smile. "A little yes, but you won't let that defeat you, will you? Because um, I've gone through too much to watch it all fall apart now." she giggled. "And you're a fighter when you want something." she added.

He gave her a smile. "I want her and I will fight." He kissed her. "I won't let you down either."

Celes smiled and trailed her hands down over his neck again. She was suddenly aware that this is the closest she had really been to him since he'd come back. She bit her lip and looked at him. "I miss you." she whispered.

"I got that yesterday." he teased. He kissed her. "I missed you too."

Celes gave little pants and smiled. "D-did I miss anything? Anywhere else hurt?" she asked looking him over again so she had something to do with her hands.

John took her hands and kissed her fingertip. He pressed them to his chest. "No." he whispered as he kissed her again. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth, taking his time.

Celes gave a little sigh and fell into the kiss allowing him to lead her through it. She pressed a little closer to him and gave a moan.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her more to her. His hands slid up an down her back. "I want you, Celes." He whispered against her lips. "Please." he moaned and kissed her.

Celes nodded and kissed him back running her hands into his hair. "Then take me, John. I'm yours." she whispered to him and kissed him again as her body started to respond to him more.

He moaned as he kissed her and then picked her up. He popped them to their room and laid her down onto their bed. He kissed her again as he slid his hands up her leg. He kissed down to her neck and moaned against it.

Celes arched into him and moaned. She ran her hands down over his back and then up under his shirt. She had missed the feeling of him under her hands. She turned her head and kissed him again as she started to work his shirt off so she could touch him more fully.

John leaned up on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back down and kissed her. He riasted a leg to his hip and pressed into her core. He moaned as he rubbed against her, wanting so bad to be with her. He pushed up her dress and over her head. He kissed down her neck to her collarbones and moaned as he slid his fingers into her core.

Celes' entire body rolled when she felt his fingers slid into her. She moaned and pressed herself and looked at him. She moaned again and laced her arms around his neck and pulled him up and kissed him. She trailed little kisses across his jawline and over his neck and then back up to his lips. The whole time she rolled her hips in a little circles. She had missed him, and craved him for so long. Her whole body shivered as she responded to him.

He moaned as he slowly pumped his fingers into her. He pressed his thumb to her clit and moaned again as he rubbed it in slow circles. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth so that he was also making love to her mouth too.

Celes gave little moans into his mouth as she felt her first orgasm working its way through her to release. She moane and arched her back when it hit her and she moaned louder as she continued to roll her hips. She kissed John again with a louder moan wanting more.

John waved a hand so that his pants were gone. He slowly entered her and moaned. He shivered with the feel of her. It had been too long since the had last been together. He had missed her. He had wished she would reached out to him while he was gone. He tried to remember when he wasn't busy with the kids but it didn't always work. He moaned as he pumped into her. He cupped her ass and held her as he thrust hard into her.

Celes moaned and met his thrusts as best she could. She ran her hands down his chest and abs. She moaned and looked at him. She felt everything she had been holding inside about him boil to the surface and she felt tears fill her eyes. She bit her lips and shut her eyes which allowed the tears to escape. She rolled her hips again and opened her eyes and looked at him again.

He smiled down at her as he kissed each eye. "I love you too." He told her as he reached out with his magic and wrapped it around them. He felt her reach for him spiritually and moaned as he connected to her. He rubbed against her soul and sighed. he buried his face into her neck and moaned again.

Celes gave her own tiny moans with each thrust and felt herself wrapped in John. She loved how it felt, she loved being completely open with him. She loved that he let her in as much as she let him in. She moaned and rolled onto her head as she felt another build up of orgasm. She moaned and let it go feeling her body and magic tighten as she did. She rolled onto her head again and moaned.

John moaned as he kissed down her exposed neck. He licked up to the bottom of her chin and nipped her chin. He shivered as he felt his orgasm finally shimmy up his spine. He moaned again and kissed down to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He pumped a little faster and held her tighter as he kissed up to her ear and nipped her earlobe.

Celes started to give little shrieks as her body moved with his. She moaned again and then kissed him. She felt herself tightening even more so around him. She knew she was going to come again. She ran her hands up and down his back and then pushed her soul more solidly into his and moaned a little louder and then gave a tiny shriek. "John…" she moaned. "John… I love you…" she panted.

He moaned as he kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped himself around her. He wrapped his arms, his magic, and his soul around her more tightly. "God, I love you." He moaned and kissed her again.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat as tear sprang into her eyes again and she felt her body starts to release again. "J-John." she moaned as her orgasm washed over her and filled her and him at the same time.

John moaned as he allowed his orgasm to wash over him. He shivered and moaned. He kissed her again and then rolled so that they were laying on their sides. He kissed her and pushed back some of her hair. He kissed her again. "I love you too. I will always love you Ko'u Manawa Apu."

Celes gave a little sniff and ran her hands over his arms and then down over his forearms where her marks were showing. She smiled a little. "I was rather foolish yesterday. I dont know what came over me. I just… _needed_ you." she whispered and looked up at him with a little shrug.

He kissed her. "Don't worry about it, now." He told her.

Celes gave a little sigh and snuggled a little closer. "I wish I could sleep on top of you. I like sleeping on top of you. I feel like a little doll or a teddy bear when we sleep like that." she said and kissed his chest.

John chuckled as he rolled onto his back. He pulled Celes into his side so that she was laying half on her side and half on him. "How is this?"

Celes gave a little smile and moaned. "This is good." she snuggled closer and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "This is really good." she yawned and rubbed her belly. She smiled when she felt Venelope push out against John. "She misses her Papa too." she whispered.

John smiled as he placed a hand over her belly and kissed the top of her head. He used his magic to cover them with the blanket.

Roman frowned as she looked over Lee's face and muttered under her breath. "And why did you have a need to get into a fight with him?" She demanded.

Lee rolled his eyes. "He said you are none of my business. Everything you do is my business." he growled. He hissed when he felt the heat of her healing powers go through a bruise.

Roman pressed the compress to the spot and rolled her eyes. She glared over at Harry. "And you just sat and watched?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I was getting ready to intervene when Celes came in and broke it up." he said with a shrug. "I wasnt going to let him beat John bloody or anything." he said tucking his hands in his pockets and watching Roman heal Lee.

Roman frowned as she ticked and then healed another spot. She pressed the compress to that spot. "It was just sex!" she told them.

Lee moved the compress from his face and lifted her chin. "No it wasn't, Ro. And you know it wasn't"

"Stop it! It was sex and that was it!" She pressed her hand to a broken rib and healed it before he could say something else and pressed a big eyes pack to it.

Harry sighed. "Its not, Ro. We all know it and so do you." he said and looked down at Lee again. "You can get violent mate, I forgot."

Lee gave him a smile. "Want a round too?" he winked at him and hissed when Roman healed another spot. "Roman, will you stop?"

"No! Anel dwelling butt moneky!" she hissed and then pressed another cold press to his jaw. "I mean look at you! For my baby gets hurt because him and now you second baby." She cupped his face and kissed his lips. "I don't like when you two fight. Not each other or with John." She hit Harry's leg, "That goes for you too."

Harry gave a little smile. "Yeah, yeah. But I think its important to get the aggression out. I mean Lee's been holding it in since the guy moved in with us." he pointed out.

Roman sighed as she looked at Lee. "You know there are day I wish I was a guy. Then I can participate."

Lee chuckled, "You would be the prettiest boy I have ever seen." He told her.

Roman smiled as she gave a blush. She then snapped out of it and hit his chest. "Don't kiss my ass."

Harry chuckled. "Hes right Ro, prettiest boy ever." he said and chuckled. "I think most of its out but might I suggest you start to meditate? Maybe you and I can start sparing to work any other aggression you may have." he said.

Lee sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Roman looked at Lee then up at Harry. "Is he that violent?" She asked.

Harry gave a little smile. "He's just angry. But John held his own and uh hate to say it but he sort of had the upper hand. Lee is in worse shape than John." she shrugged.

Roman wrapped her arms around Lee. "My baby." She said to him and kissed his neck.

Lee smiled up at Harry. "I think I have the upper hand now."

Harry gave a little growl. " _I'm_ the baby." he pouted.

Roman giggled as she looked up at Harry. "You are my baby. You will always be my baby. I just don't have a nickname for Lee." She shrugged. She pulled Harry down to her level and kissed him. "My baby."

Lee laughed, "And you admit it, aren't you so cute." He said pinching his cheek. "How about we both get babied by Mama Ro?" He told him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, what does that entail?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, no. I have work to do." Roman said as she gave a little whimper but felt heat pool between her legs.

Lee chuckled as he held her tighter in his arms. "I think it entails a few times of passing her back and forth between us… just like how we were trying to get her pregnant.

"You are trying to break me!" She squeaked.

"You're pregnant to you are naturally hornier than normal." Lee told her. "I think you can handle it."

Harry gave Roman a heated look and then looked at Lee. "Group room then?" he asked him as he walked over and pushed some of Roman's hair out of the way and then leaned down and kissed her neck.

Roman shivered. "I… I… I have… work…" She moaned.

"Yeah, group room will work." Lee chuckled. He leaned down and kissed the other side of her neck.

Roman moan and then whimpered. Her body heated and responded strongly to them both. "E-evil men."

Harry chuckled and licked her neck a little then stood. "Well then." he said and touched Roman's shoulder and popped them all to the group room. He stepped back so Lee could put Roman on the bed and then crawled into it and positioned himself on one side of her.

Lee chuckled as he crawled onto the other side. "Shall we tie her up?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"No, bad boys. No tying of the Roman and no double teaming of the Roman." She told them trying to sound authoritative.

Harry chuckled. "Mama Ro is trying to have some authority." he said to Lee and ran a finger up her leg and pressed his mouth to her neck and gave a little moan then dropped his hand and looked at Lee. "So we tie her up then."

"I thought you would never asked." lee chuckled and tied Roman's hands to the headboard. "Just relax," He soothed her. "It will be fun."

Roman shivered and whimpered. "I'm going to get you back for this." She said as she closed her eyes and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Torture! Sweet torture! It's going to be so torturous that is going to borderline pain and pleasure!" she told them both.

Harry gave a little shiver. "You know I will say bring it on." he looked at Lee and kissed her neck once more and then pulled back. "You go first." he said to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I thought you were the baby? You go first."

"Feel that fear? Oh, yeah, you feel the fear, that is why neither one of you want to go first. Revenge." Roman told them.

"Silence, or I will gag you too." Lee told her and kissed her. "And no one is scared of you."

"Oh, yeah you are. Both of you are scared. Revenge will be swee pleasurable pain!" she sang.

Harry growled. "Stop talking Roman." he said and shook his head. "The baby will go first." he said and settled his top half between her legs and ran his hands up her legs again. He licked up one side of her legs and to her thigh right below her core. He waved a hand and removed her dress and moaned and kissed her around her core. He felt her body move under his lips and chuckled. He kissed down to her core and then flicked his tongue over her clit ring and listened to her shiver and give a little moan and then moved down and dipped his tongue into her core and moaned at her taste.

Roman shivered and bit her lower lip as she looked down at Harry. She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him. She rolled her hips then twisted them to knock him over. She giggled as she laid back down and crossed her legs again. "I will not make this easy for you."

"I'll tie your legs down to. Don't tempt me." Lee growled at her.

Harry gave a growl and waved his hands carrying out the threat anyway. He was not going to let her have her way in this. For this he was going to be in control. She liked when he took control and he was going to take advantage of that. He watched her eyes widen a little and gave a little chuckle. "If you're good, I'll let your feet go." he growled and re attached himself to her core. He thrust his tongue into her core and moaned and then licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it and flicked her piercing again and chuckled and then dipped two fingers into her slowly and then started to pump as he continued to work her clit.

Roman closed her eyes and tried to roll onto her head. She moaned as she looked down at Harry and shivered. She gave a louder moan as she felt the excitement shoot through her stomach. She rolled her hips and shook.

Harry chuckled and then moaned as he kept going. He swirled his tongue around her clit again and kept applying pressure to it and angled his fingers to hit her g spot. He moaned again as he felt her body respond by leaking her juices and he smiled working her a little faster on both fronts.

She squealed higher as she rolled her hips faster. Her moans were on the borderline of screaming. She pulled on her bindings and felt her thighs start to quiver. She whimpered as her stomach filled with shouts of excitement. She felt more of her juices leak out and she whimpered. "H-Harry… H-harry!" she shrieked as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out.

"I think she liked that a lot." Lee chuckled.

Harry gave a chuckle and pulled away. He kissed the top of her pelvic bone and then looked up at Lee. "Your turn." he said and looked up at Roman. "I'm not done yet, but I'm going to tag out…. Let Lee have a go." he said to her.

Lee chuckled as he settled between her legs and licked her inner thigh. He turned her head and licked her other inner thigh. They both shivered and he smiled. He looked up at Roman and moaned as he placed his mouth over her core. He moaned louder as he tasted her juic and stabbed his tongue into her core. He swirled it around and then licked up to her clit. He jabbed and stabbed at it with his tongue and moaned when he felt more of her juice leak out.

Roman moaned and shivered. She rolled her hips more and bit her lower lip a little harder. She whimpered as she already felt sensitive. Her thighs quivered again. She panted as she closed her eyes and tried to roll back on her head. She rolled her hips again and gave another whimper.

Lee sucked on her clit and moaned against it. He pulled on her clit ring with his teeth. and dipped his fingers into her core and pumped a few time. He enjoyed the way she rolled her hips and made her noises. He swirled his tongue around her clit and growled against her as he angled his fingers and hit her g spot. He pumped his fingers faster and moaned as he tasted her juices.

Roman squealed and tried to get away from him. She gave little screams and panted. She pulled on her bindings and felt her thighs quiver stronger. Excitement bloomed into her stomach and her nipples hardened. "L-Lee… L-Lee…" she tried bucking her hips but her bindings was restricting her movement. She rolled onto her head as much as she could and screamed as her orgasm hit her hard and her juices flooded out of her.

Lee chuckled as he licked up her juices. He moaned and licked his lips. "She taste so good every time we come here." He said as he moved out the way.

Harry moaned. "We need to keep her in the fruit all the time." he said and looked at her. "You were a very good girl for that, Roman." he said to her and let her legs go. With a wave of his hand he was naked. He settled himself between her legs watching her still coming down from the effects of her last orgasm. He eased himself into her slowly feeling the tightness. He gave a little growl and reached down and made her wrap her legs around his waist and then pushed into her fully pushed her back a little as he started to thrust into her slowly watching her. Gauging her reactions to him as he slowly sped up to a faster and harder pace.

Roman moaned as she panted and rolled her hips. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she moaned louder. With each hard and fast thrust her moans grew louder and higher. She squeezed her legs tighter around him as she met his thrust.

Harry started to growl with each thrust as he trailed his hands down to her ass and squeezed it and gave a growling moan and thrust a little harder and faster into her. He watched her reacting to him and pulled on her ass a little every time they thrust together. He sat back and then pressed his thumb to her clit and ran it in fast little circles and watched her arch her body into him.

Roman screamed with each thrust. She felt her juices leak out. She thrust her hips harder and faster to meet his thrust. Her whole body shook as her orgasm flooded into her body sweat beaded her body as the room heated up. She looked up at Harry and shivered as she saw the raw animalistic of him in his face. She unwrapped her legs and pushed him off her. She panted as she quickly rolled over onto her stomach and then pushed her knees under her. She looked behind her at him as she continued to pant.

Harry took her invitation with hesitation. He pulled on her hips and slipped into her from behind and gave a growl he started to pull her onto him hard and fast and gave little grunts with each thrust. He growled again and then gathered her hair into a ponytail and leaned down once it was out of the way and ran little nips up her spin and then licked the top of her spine at the base of her neck and then across to her shoulder and gave it a little bite with a growl and then he sat back up on his knees and wrapped her hair around his arm and gave a growl pulling on it a little as he thrust faster and harder into her finally feeling the creeping of his orgams start to fill him.

Roman screamed louder. She was amazed that Celes didn't run into the room and demand what they were doing to her. Her body shook harder as she felt her juices leak down her thighs. She leaned her head forward and panted as she screamed again. She whimpered and tried to tell him she was ready but all that came out was her screams and whimpers. She pushed back harder and faster onto him and felt her core grip him like glove, but tightened.

Harry growled as her felt her start to tighten around him and matched her hard fast thrusts and then with a loud roar that would have woken the dead and found release as her own orgasm started to milk his out of him. He growled again and listened to her scream until it stopped completely and then leaned over top of her and kissed her neck as he panted and felt her continue to ride out her orgasm.

Roman shook as she gave hoars little screams. She felt her juices gush out and run down her legs. She shook and moaned as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to jerk harder. She panted and shivered again.

Lee chuckled as he kissed Roman on the temple. "Wild woman."

Harry chuckled as he fell away from Roman and collapsed next to her holding his hand over his heart and looking at Roman with a laugh. "What have you… done to me woman?" he panted.

She smiled down at him and shivered. She moaned when she felt Lee's arms wrap around her and cup her breast. She moaned when he slid into her from behind. She whimpered and shivered again. She was so tired but yet she felt her body heat up again and she felt her arousal all over again. She didn't have any strength to do anything but to allow him to have her anyway he demanded.

Lee kissed down her end as he sat her up a little. He untied her hands and scooted them closer to the head board and retired them higher up. She was forced to sit on her heels. He pulled her back a little so that she was sitting up on her knees a little. It was the same position that he had put her in the first time they were in Hawaii and he had made her lose her voice. He moaned as he tested it out. He pumped a few times and was rewarded with her body shaking hard and the high moan that she let out. He gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled her head back as he kissed her neck up to her ear. He moaned and then gave a growl as he started to pump into her.

ROman gave little screams as she felt him hit her g spot each time he thrust into her. Her body shook and juices leaked down her thighs. She tried to bounce on him but she found she couldn't lower herself any further than what she was. She she stood up on her knees to find a rhythm she came off him completely. She whimpered and shivered as she heard Lee laugh.

"I have control, Sotia Mea." He growled against her hear. He thrust into harder and faster making sure to hit her spot every time. He cupped her breast and sucked on the side of her neck. He ran a hand down to her little baby belly and rubbed it. Then he slid it lower and found her clit. He rubbed it as he growled and grunted into her ear.

Roman screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her hard. She shook and shivered. She tried to get away from him but he only held her tighter. She whimpered and screamed again. She leaned her head back and just shook.

Lee thrust harder and faster into her until he was pistoning into her. He heard her scream again as another orgasm hit her again. Her core tightened around him and he moaned. He licked up the side of her neck and nipped her shoulders. His hand continued to puck at her nipple as the other one rubbed on her clit. This was his woman. He knew he body like the back of his hand. Just to make sure he keep up with her he had to take his time and explore her body over again. He moaned against her neck and enjoyed the sound of her screams. he shivered when felt his orgasm. He stopped playing with her clit and slid his wet fingers back up to her other breast and pluck her nipple. He bit her earlobe and sucked on it.

Roman screamed again and shivered harder. She felt more of her juices leak out of her and closed her eyes. She screamed against as her orgasm hit her again. This time her hoarse screams went silent. She scream out another silent scream as her juices gushed out of her and ran down her legs. She heard Lee roar out his own orgasm and hold onto her.

He panted kissed the side of her neck. With a wave of his fingers her bind released and she collapsed on him. He gave a little chuckled as he held her. He sighed and brushed her hair out her face and off her neck. He kissed her again and felt how small she was. His Roman. He turned her and laid her gently down. He laid down next to her and kissed her shoulder. "You okay, butterfly?" he asked her.

She nodded as her eyelids grew heavy.

Harry gave a silent chuckle. "You two are rubbing off on me." he muttered as his own eyes started to droop. He looked at Lee though. "Feeling better mate?" he asked him.

Lee sighed as Roman curled up next to Harry. "Yeah." He said as he curled up behind Roman and held her. "She _is_ my business. I worked hard for her and I won't allow anyone to tell me otherwise."

"My sentiments exactly. I swear every time that guy does something and the girls are hurt I just want to punch him. Don't get me wrong hes my mate but he hurts my girls I break his nose." he gave a growl as he draped an arm over Roman's waist slightly above Lee's. The level of comfort that he and Lee shared amazed him, but he felt completely at ease sleeping like this.

Lee nodded. "Same here." he kissed the back of her shoulder and sighed. "She wasn't hurt, she was scared." he said. "Either way, it disturbed her and made it uncomfortable." he rubbed her little belly. "She will be fine." He gave a little chuckle. "I told him he would fight."

Harry chuckled. "Hes not half bad. I fought him full on Kama… yeah he's good actually." he sighed and shut his eyes a minute. "I think we should have the sit down with him about how when you make one girl hurt or uncomfortable the other feels it. I know we've told him but… the way Celes was acting today worried me." he said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I know… she worried me too." He closed his eyes. When Roman shivered Lee and Harry both leaned up and pulled the sheet over them and her.

Harry gave another sigh. "Its all going to be okay, I think Celes laid some groundwork. I don't know because she's disappeared." he sighed.

Lee frowned, "What do you mean she disappeared?"

Harry sighed. "Feel for her mate." he said shaking his head.

Lee reached out his magic and found Celes in a room somewhere with John. "She is with John." he sighed. He looked down at Roman and frowned. "I… I don't like her _need_ of him. I mean I understand she is pregnant with his child but the need she had yesterday wasn't cool. It made me feel… less than or unwanted."

"Almost for gotten?" Roman whispered.

Harry rubbed Roman's back. "Yeah." he said and his voice cracked a little. "Celes is… mine." he whispered and felt like he had said it in years. "She is my wife. I can't figure out what's going on there. Sometimes it like she's not herself… remember when she was pregnant with Miles… its like that… yesterday was like that." he said.

Roman opened her eyes and looked at him. She then turned her head and looked at Lee. This was the prime example that Celes didn't understand. She needed to think of John's love making as sex. If she thought of it any other way it only hurt everyone else. She refused to forget everyone. Yeah He was getting too close to her and it made her uncomfortable but it was more than that. He was asking her to be with him. Like he was the only one when they were together. And that wasn't true. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to forget everyone else. But the fact that Celes could give in so easily like that scared and hurt her at the same time. "I'm… I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. "I love you guys." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I won't ever have sex with John again."

Lee groaned as he leaned down and kissed her back of her neck trying to soothe her. "Roman…" he sighed.

Harry scrunched down and looked into her eyes. "Ro, we don't think you're going to leave us… honestly I don't think Celes is either. But… things are tense and its going to take time and a not pregnant Celes to have her see this situation with a level head." he sighed. "She wasn't like this before she was pregnant. I'm sort of holding out for this to be Venelope."

She sniffed and gave a nod. "I don't want to forget…" She sniffed again. "I don't want the baby to take over like that if that is what it is. I don't want to forget."

Harry shook his head. "You won't." he kissed her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers when sudden and shocking tears filled his eyes. "You won't, and I don't think she does… God I hope she doesn't forget us." he said.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Oh, Jesus." Lee said as he held Roman and reached over for Celes. He pressed his face into the back of Roman's neck and gave into his silent tears.

Celes came awake with a jolt and a little gasp and sob. She sat herself up and looked around she was in her and John's room. She was overwhelmed with sadness, and loss. She gave another sob and got off of John and stumbled a little out of the bed. She looked back at him and her heart clenched and she grabbed a robe and left the room. She made her way down the stairs and stopped in the hall as another stab of pain and sadness shot through her heart. She gave a loud sob and slid down the wall and closed her eyes and reached out to the source of her pain and was nearly overwhelmed by it. " _What…"_ was all she could get out. She curled over in a ball and pressed her back to the wall biting the inside of her mouth.

John came awake and reached for Celes. He needed to hold onto her. He had such a sadness and loss… He hadn't felt this since he lost Tabby. When he couldn't feel her he sat up. He brushed tears from his eyes and quickly pulled on pajama pants. He left the room and followed the sorrow he was feeling. He was compelled to follow it. He was near the group room when he found Celes on the floor sobbing. He wiped his eyes and went to her. "Celes." He whispered. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. He rocked her as more tears came down his eyes. He heart ached so strongly he thought he wouldn't be able to breath. He slowly stood up with her in his arms. He walked slowly not really trusting his legs. He walked into the group room and was blasted with such strong sorrow of pain, loss, and sadness. "What… wrong?" He finally asked as he cleared his throat a couple of times and walked over to the bed. He sat down with Celes.

Celes shook him John's arms and looked down at Lee, Harry, and Roman and her heart gave another painful tug. "I dont want to forget again." she whispered. "I never have, never… I cant… I dont want to forget, I cant… I cant… I dont…" she pulled away from John and crawled over to lay down next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his back. "I'm sorry… I dont know whats wrong with me… I just… please dont… be mad… I don't…" she looked up at John. Mind clearer than before she knew she wanted him there but she didn't feel compelled to only have him. She reached over Harry and touched Roman praying she wouldn't recoil and then did the same to Lee. "I…" she sobbed.

Harry shut his eyes and cried a little harder as a degree of relief washed over him. But it wasn't dulling the pain and fear he felt by much. He took in how Celes felt clinging to his back and held Roman and subsequently Lee a little tighter.

Roman sobbed as she held tighter to Harry and reached for Celes. She wanted to ease Harry's pain and fear. She wanted to hold tightly to Celes and put something on her that will make her snap out of her need. Her small broken family seemed to be even more broken. But they were strong they were going to get through this. They _had_ to get through it.

John cried silently as he watched them. He didn't know what was going on but all he knew that he felt not only their pain but he knew he was somehow the cause of it. And again he found himself left out. How was he supposed to be connected to them and yet have no place among them. He was connected and felt like he belonged to them. He felt complete but yet left out. He wiped at his eyes and stood.

Roman, despite her aching body shot out to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't!" she told him as she pulled him back. "You belong too." She whispered. She pulled him back on the bed and made him lay down wit them. They were a unit and they were going to stay that way. She allowed Lee to hold her as she held onto Harry and Celes' hands. She wrapped a leg on John so that she was touching everyone.

Celes sobbed and held Harry tightly. She felt John holding her from behind and gripped both Roman and Lee's hands. She started to calm a little as she felt the others starting to calm. The five of them breathed as one, and for some reason that was calming. She still gave little heaving sobs.

Harry pulled back just slightly as his tears slowed. He kissed Roman's forehead and sniffed. For some reason, he always felt safe crying in front of them. Even the added element of John didn't seem to matter. He gave a shuddering sigh and shut his eyes as he started to relax.

As Celes started to feel everyone calm without a word spoken she felt herself grow warm and heavy with sleep and started to drift and get comfortable in John's arms and her grip loosened on the others. Her eyes flew open and she made a little whimpering noise. She tightened her grip and Venelope gave a violent kick and she gave a little gasp and heard Harry give a little sound as he felt that. She started to feel herself loosen her grip again and then gripped harder and a pain shot through her abdomen and it tightened and she gave a little scream.

Harry jolted at the sound and pulled away as he and the others sat up and turned to Celes quickly just as she gave another little scream and gripped hard onto the hands she held and Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear. He looked at John alarmed.

" _Stop it, Venelope."_ John commanded her. He wrapped his magic around Celes' womb to stop the labor.

Celes gave a little sigh as her body started to relax again and shut her eyes. "She thinks she's helping." she whispered.

"If she keeps it up I'm going to punish her." He growled. "You are too early to be having this and she isn't helping."

Celes nodded. "Dai… he might be able to help." she said trying to be helpful as she rubbed her belly fondly. She didn't hate Venelope, she loved her and sort of even got what Venelope was doing. She sighed and looked up at Harry and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Harry Potter." she whispered.

Harry shook his head and ran a thumb under her eye. "It'll work out, it always does." he said but his heart still hurt.

Celes gripped his arm and nodded. She was unwilling to leave this space ever again. Part of her didn't even care if Venelope came early, a very, very small part although after the thought entered her mind she felt guilty for thinking it and closed her eyes turning her head away.

Lee waved a hand so that h and Harry were wearing pajama pants and the girls were wearing night gowns.

Damon rubbed his eye as he walked in with a yawn. He was wearing green pajamas that had the Hulk on them and dragging a blanket with him. "Whats going on?" He asked. He hopped a couple of times to get on the bed but he was too tired to get on.

Roman gave a little squeal as she watched him. He was just too _cute!_ She used her magic self to help him up.

Damon crawled onto the bed and crawled between John and Celes. He laid on her legs and fell instantly to sleep.

Celes watched him sleeping and sighed. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "I can't teach a dance class if I'm like this. I'm a mess and at war with my own child." she sighed and rubbed her belly as she watched Damon sleep and looked around.

"Take a leave of absence." Lee suggested "It's not like we need the money." He told her.

Celes nodded. "Thats true." she said and looked around at them. "But…" she trailed off and sighed. "I'll write to Minny tomorrow." she said softly.

Harry gave her a little smile. "I can put in for more time off." he offered knowing she didn't want to be alone in the house at Hogsmeade.

Celes shook her head. "Hermione would have a shit fit, no." she said cupping his cheek in appreciation.

"I'll stay home with you." Lee said. "It will give us time to work on our chains."

"Damon can also stay at home with you too." Roman whispered.

Celes nodded with a little sigh. "Okay." she whispered. She looked up at Harry again and gently pushed him back down and snuggled deeper into the bed. She made sure she was touching everyone in the bed and sighed as her eyes drooped. "I'm sorry." she whispered before she fell asleep.

Harry sighed and looked at her and then over at Lee and Roman and then over to John. "Why does pregnancy always have to be so damn hard in this family? Just once I want it to be more like Alaric or Jude… or even James." he sighed shaking his head.

Lee sighed as he wrapped his arms around Roman. "I agree. Like I said before, I enjoy and happy she is pregnant but I just want her to take a break at some point." he kissed Roman's neck. "How is your throat?"

"Its okay." She whispered.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her. "I can make you green tea." he offered.

John smiled. "I can do a basic heal on it." he offered.

"I'm fine." She croaked out. She giggled but it came out as a husky chuckle. She snuggled closer into Lee's lap. She looked down at her baby bump and rubbed it. She really wished one of these days they could all have some kind of normalcy in their pregnancy. "Alan." she said.

"What about your father?" Lee asked.

"We are going to name our child Mikhail Alan Jordan." She giggled again. "My dad is normal."

Lee laughed out aloud and then covered his mouth. "What part of that man is normal?" he teased. "Besides you have a child already named after him do you really need another one to blow up his ego? I mean he keeps insisting Harry and I named Alana after him."

"Hey yeah, seriously. When we picked it we thought it sounded more like Alemana." he shrugged. "And your dad was all hey you name her after me, at the wedding." he shook his head.

Roman gave another husky little chuckle, "Alana and Alan. Back to back. I love it. Mikhail Alan. I couldn't think of a more perfect name. Now my dad will have two grandchildren named after him."

Lee groaned, "Stop saying it so loud. He might hear you and like it." He said as he covered her baby bump trying to stop the noise of the name from entering her womb.

Roman giggled with Mikhail gave a kick. "Too late, he loves it."

Harry groaned. "Big head, that man is going to have a huge head the next time he comes around." he said and kissed her belly and laid back down.

John chuckled when he heard Mikhail say something else. "I think you should stop groaning." he said with a shrug. "He likes it, and he wants you to like it too." he said and leaned back on the headboard.

Lee growned down at Roman's stomach. "Can't he like a different name? I mean there are millions of them out there. How about Mikhail Lee Jordan."

Roman would have laughed loudly if she could. "He is not like his daddy. He is more like his mum." She said as she rubbed her belly and received a kick of agreement. "I told you he was _my_ baby."

"Oh, don't you start that again." Lee told her as he laid her down. He ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. "Just go to sleep. Both of you."

Roman gave a little moan as she closed her eyes. "Whatever you say Papa Bear."

Harry gave a sigh and watched Roman drift off into sleep and then slowly sat back up and looked at John and then at Lee. "I think that… maybe the three of us need to come to some sort of… new level. Because right now all I want to do is punch you again." Harry said to John.

John sighed. He was getting tired of fighting. "I would like to point out that I didn't do anything this time." he told him.

Lee snorted.

Harry sighed. "You did though, mate. You did. You may not have meant to… but you did." he said to John and crossed his arms looking down at the girls. "You mess with our wives in a way I haven't seen since we were young. I know you don't mean to… but…" he sighed.

"But you are blundering around like some teenage idiot and not a grown man with responsibilities." Lee said.

John's eyebrows shot up. "I've… I've done nearly what you instructed. I've given them space, I did things to make them feel special, and I'm still waiting for Ro to come around. I mean… I don't understand." he growled as he pulled on his hair a little.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes. "You know what, none of us helped this at all. We sort of blundered into it to make Celes and Roman happy. You know that right?" he looked at Lee and then at John.

"I know we did." Lee said.

"Then why are you guys on me about it? Obviously I need to learn." John said to them both. "I'm trying to help as much as possible."

Harry sighed. "He has a point. We need to unify, not be separated. We need to stop blaming John for something that we clearly didn't help either." he said and looked at the girls again. "They wanted him, and we wanted to make them happy so we gave him to them and didn't think about the end result or how hard it would be."

Lee groaned a little. "Look, I'll not apologize for hitting you. You have to understand Everything about Roman _is_ my business. She is _my_ wife and I worked to hard to get where I am now." he told John. He sighed, "That includes what goes on between you and Roman. I know you don't like this whole kiss and tell but it works for all of us. Not just the whole knowing our women sexually but knowing what is going on as a whole. As you can see when one is off the other is off. We keep each other informed on what's going on so that we know how to deal with situations."

John gave a little nod thinking they maybe could have said something sooner. "I guess… I can join the boys team for real now." he said.

Harry sighed. "Lee… Lee and I are best mates, and we talk about the girls all the time. It keeps it healthy. When we sense something off… we address it together. I mean even earlier when I thought Celes was off I asked Lee and he told me she seemed fine until this afternoon. You have to tell us when things change, develope… when you fight." he sighed looking at him. "I know it'll be an adjustment but… if you love them you'll do it."

"It's keeping us informed on what's going on. So we don't step on some hidden minds… Especially with Roman. She likes to hide things and pretend they didn't happen or deal with it later, or not at all. Celes will be the first one she will go to or know that there is something really bothering her. Then it varies between Harry and I. I usually watch and observe everyone. I know their patterns so if something is off I can usually pick it up. Then when it comes to things she feels like she will be judged on she goes to Harry, or Harry will pick up on other subtle things that I'm not familiar with. Same goes for Celes."

John nodded taking in the information and rolling it around in his mind.

Harry sighed. "Roman feels us, all of us. All the time it never stops. And it ripples when somethings off." he sighed again. "I think that about covers it." he looked at Lee. "Yeah?"

Lee nodded. "So when it comes to and one of the girls being alone. Just know… you are _never_ alone. You can create a sense of being alone but you aren't alone." he looked down at Roman. "Especially Roman. See's and feels everyone differently. When you do something you have to think on how its going to make everyone else feel. You have to have that balance. Roman and Celes… struggle with that balance. They want to do so much for everyone else and forget about themselves." He said as he brush some of Roman's hair out her face. "Or they want to fix everything and make _everyone_ happy when they should just let things play out." he looked over to Celes. "Celes reads too much into things. Roman is sensitive and buries things."

John looked down at Celes and then across at Roman. "You know, I'm glad that they… saved me and I'm glad to have you all but this is complicated as hell." he said and sat back.

Harry actually gave a little chuckle. He ran a finger over Celes' cheek. "Yes it is, and you'll learn but no more learning on your feet. When you have questions ask us, when you are unsure talk to us." he said.

"Welcome to our complicated life." Lee smiled. "Think of it this way. The kids are your wards, right? Wouldn't you want to know if one of them got hurt? Even if their feelings got hurt? Something scared them and made them uncomfortable but looked like they were fine?"

John nodded. "I would, I understand. You two are their warriors, and you have been their husbands and lovers far longer than I have been around. I should be a little more open" he sighed and stifled a yawn.

Harry sighed. "Yes. To all of that."

Lee nodded. "Yes. Just like that. You know, I don't think the girls have to worry about us being overprotective of the girls. I think John and Kama will do that by themselves." he chuckled.

John smiled. "My girls… no boy will touch them until I have thoroughly decided that they are a good person." he said with a little growl. "Dream walking." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Oh I quite like that." he said.

Lee chuckled again. "So do I."

John chuckled. "Good, you two can go with me when I do it. Terroize them. Use that evil sex gods thing." he said imagining the nightmares he could give the boy who dated his girls.

Harry laughed. "Oh I really like that. Good tactic that." he said as he snuggled down between the girls feeling a little special being the guy in the middle.

Lee chuckled again. "Lets not tell Ro about it, though. Who knows what kind of punishments she will come up with." He said as he laid down and yawned. "Do you have enough room over there?" He asked Kama.

John nodded as he sank down next to Celes and snuggled close to her. "I thought this, sleeping in a bed with two dudes, would be awkward but its not." he yawned and pushed some of Celes' hair back off her face and she and Damon both made little noises as the stirred.

Celes rolled on her side and fell back into a sleep her face pressed into Harry's bicep. She gave a little moan.

Harry chuckled and waved a hand and a blanket covered the lot of them and Damon completely. "Yeah… its not so bad." he muttered.

"Yeah… soon you will have cute little nickname too." Lee yawned as he teased John. He looked at Harry and gave him an evil look. "Want to do a little payback?" he asked as he pointed at Damon.

Harry chuckled. "Always looking for a little payback against him."

"Dutch oven his ass." He chuckled.

Harry laughed. "Can you do that on command?" he asked.

John chuckled. "I can." he offered with a dark chuckle of his own.

Lee waved his hand so the magic would seal the covers. "Go for it." He chuckled and held his breath trying not to laugh.

John let one off and then held his own breath his whole body shaking with laughter.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and then watched the show still laughing.

Damon's little body twitched. From under the blankets he rolled over then twinched again. he tried crawling up from under the blanket. When he couldn't find an opening he gave a little squeal of panic and quickly crawled to the end of the bed. "My eyes… the burnin…" the form of his little body crawling around looked like a small dog crawling around trying to din a way out. He gave another squeal. "The burn…"

Lee vibrated with laughter. " _Again, John."_

John chuckled and let another one off and started to laugh harder he held his middle.

Harry let out a loud barking laugh and then covered his mouth when he saw Celes jump.

Celes' eyes came open and she looked up at Harry. "Whats…" she became aware of Damon crawling around under the blanket and sat up. "What are you three doing?" she said attempting to pick up the blanket to let Damon out.

"THE BURN!" He screamed.

Lee dropped all pretences and just laughed out right.

John bust out as well and looked at Celes and then laughed harder at the frown on her face.

Celes frowned deeper and finally got a bit of the blanket up and her eyes widened. "You… oh you horrible men!" she said. She held her breath and attempted to get more of the blanket up.

"THE BURN!" Damon screamed again.

Roman popped up a little groggy. She looked around, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"THE BURN!"

Celes gave the boys a little growl and then dropped her trying to make the blanket come up and just waved her hand and made it disappear completely. "Evil buttmonkeys of the uncoolness." she said to all of them.

Damon sat up with a deep gasp of air. "THe BURN!"

Harry laughed so hard he couldn't even breath as he watched Damon gasping for fresh air.

John laughed but no noise came out and he shook with it.

Celes glared at the boys trying not to laugh. She looked at Damon. "Dai, baby are you okay?" she asked him.

"The burn!" he said as he laid back down trying to gasped for clean hair. "THE HORROR!"

Roman looked Lee, Harr, and John all laughing hard. She could feel their mischievousness and the joy of it. She looked at Damon who started to shiver and vibrate.

"The HORROR!"

"You are all butt monkeys." Celes declared and then let out a little snort of laughter.

Harry laughed even harder when he heard Celes snort.

Lee took in a deep breath. "I can't breath!"

Roman frowned and touched Lee. She gasped, scandalized by what she saw in his memory. "You guys didn't!" She exclaimed. "OH!" she quickly crawled over to Damon and picked him. "My poor baby boy!" She soothed. "My poor, poor baby boy!"

"The horror!" Damon whimpered as he clung to Roman. "The burn!"

Celes snorted again and then covered her mouth. "Oh… oh Dai…" she said trying so hard not laugh even though she was. "Horrible… men… butt…." she snorted the end of her insult.

Harry shook his head as he just sat there clapping his hands and silently laughing.

John started to calm a little but still chuckled. He would start up though every time Celes snorted or Damon made a cry.

Lee laid weak on the bed. All he could do was laugh, he laughed harder as he heard Celes snort and Damon repeat his cry. It was priceless and payback and perfect. He looked at Roman and went to sooth her, but he only laughed again.

For hours they stayed like that. All the guys laughing, Celes trying hard not to laugh and snorting. Roman had sighed and shook her head. It was one thing to prank him herself, but its a whole different story when other's did it. Oh, it was on. She would get them all back.

After that night they didn't sleep separately and Celes spent all her time in bed or on a couch. They went back to Britain a few days before the new term started and she and Lee went on extended leave of absence, Harry went back to the Ministry, and Ro and John went back to teaching. Things between all of them seemed to solidify on some levels and on others they didn't. Celes had her moments of over clinginess and internal arguments with Venelope which usually put her into labor. She hated it and wanted the pregnancy to end she loved her daughter but she was a brat. As for Ro and John, well except for at night when they slept in the group room or forced time Roman avoided John as best she could. Another thing that seemed to not be happening, whispers from the Nogitsune, nothing.

Late evening on the fourth of November Celes sat curled up on the little couch that she had insisted be set up in the kitchen flipping through a cookbook looking for something to eat. She was hungry but she wasn't sure what she wanted or is she was actually even hungry. She stopped on another recipe and rubbed her lower back as it gave another little tug. She rubbed her belly and looked up at Lee. "Maybe this one." she said to him and pointed to the chicken and artichoke heart recipe. She gave a restless little shrug and moved a little trying to get comfortable again. She picked up a pillow on the couch and folded it behind her back.

Lee watched her intently as he leaned against the couch. " _She is in pain, John. I think its finally time."_ He told John. " _Her water hasn't broke but I think its getting close."_ He looked at the book, "How about for now we get you something to drink? A glass of water, maybe?"

" _Her water may actually never break we may have to do it. But I'll be home soon, we have time I'll pop in for Ro too."_ he said to Lee.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Okay, I can't decide anyways." she said and moved restlessly again. She gave a little huff. "I think I need to lay down again." she sighed.

Lee nodded, "Okay." he picked her up, "Where to, m'lady?"

Celes gave a little giggle. "How about… a room with windows. I feel like I want to see outside while I lay around." she said and then grabbed his arms suddenly and squeezed it as a pain shot through her abdomen. "Oh…"

Lee paused his walking. "What is it?" he asked, still watching her closely. He usually knew when it was time because water gushed out of her and Ro. Then screaming, pain, and cursing… well from Ro that was how he knew.

Celes gave a little pant and smiled. "Contraction. Big…" she trailed off when she felt her legs get wet. "Big contraction." she said.

" _John her water broke!"_ he said as he climbed the stairs two at a time to get to the group room. "Still want those windows?" he chuckled a little. He set her down and quickly got towles. " _Harry, Ro, we have a busted water bag!"_

Celes pushed herself back on the bed and got comfortable. She felt like an old pro at this. She breathed through another contraction as Lee walked around the room getting things. She watched him and sighed. "Come sit with me. We have time." she said.

John walked into the room with Roman close behind him. He smiled at Celes. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Since I started noticing them, ten minutes apart. Steadily getting closer but I could be at this for hours still." she panted a little.

Damon ran in. "Is she here yet?" He asked.

Roman smiled at him. "She will be soon." She told him as she kicked of her shoes and sat ont he bed next to Celes.

Celes smiled at Damon. "You want to hold my hand, or watch? I'll make an exception and allow you to watch because shes your mate." she said softly to him.

John sat down on the end of the bed at Celes' legs and rubbed her knee.

"I'll hold your hand then, can I hold her?" Damon asked.

"You can be the first one after me, okay?" she asked as another contraction hit her again and she panted and winced grabbing for Roman's hand.

Roman held it and kissed her hand. "You are a natural. I still scream and yell."

Celes grinned at her and when the contraction ended she kissed her hand. "I just mastered breathing and mind over matter." she panted. Celes labored for several more hours. Sometimes she would get up and walk around the room and sometimes shed sit in the bed. In between her contractions they'd talk like it was any other day. Of all her births this one seemed to go exactly as planned. She labored and around the time Harry arrived she was ready to push. Celes smiled as the people she loved the most gathered around. John took up his place at the end of the bed in which Celes was positioned on the edge of.

"Alright, Cel you know how this goes. Contraction, bare down and push." John coached.

Celes nodded and when a contraction hit bore down and pushed. She shut her eyes tightly and gripped Damon and Roman's hands. When the contraction ended she fell back against Harry who had crawled into the bed behind her to help hold her up in between. She panted and gasped and before she had time to completely recover it was time to push again so she did. It took a few more pushes and suddenly the room filled with Venelope's little cries. Celes gave a little smiled as she fell back and John, after looking at his daughter and wrapping her in a blanket placed the warm little new person on Celes' belly. Celes felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at the product of what she and John had made and then smiled at Damon. "Look Little Prince, she's here now." she said and picked Venelope up. "She's going to need you, baby." she whispered to Damon and then kissed Venelope's sleeping forehead. "So beautiful." she whispered to Venelope and then looked at Damon again. "You want to hold her?" she asked him.

Damon nodded. As Celes gave her to him his heart beat faster and then gave a clench. He looked down at his mate and wanted so badly to be with her. He gently ran a finger down her soft cheek and wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see the love she held for him. There had been plenty of times he had watched her sleep but she always looked up at him when she felt him. " _I'm here, Rosy. I'm here and I'll never leave you."_ He whispered to her in their private connection.

Venelope stirred in his arms and her little blue green eyes opened and looked back at him.

He smiled down at her. " _Hello, beautiful."_ He ran another finger down her cheek and then over her little chin.

Venelope sent him a little giggle in the connection they shared. Even in her new state she was aware that this person she was looking up at was special. She gave a little baby noise and sighed and closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.

Damon smiled brightly as tears ran down his cheek. " _I love you too."_

Roman slowly stood up as she wiped some of her tears from her face. She didn't need to hear the conversation to know that they were sending love to each other. It was all over his face and she could feel it strongly. "Excuse me." She whispered and walked out the room. "Stupid hormones." She muttered.

Harry kissed the side of Celes' head and slipped out from behind her and allowed John to take up his post. He sighed and nodded at Lee to follow and headed out into the hall after Roman Lee following. He grabbed Roman's hand and turned her around. "You alright?" he asked her looking down into her face and reaching up the brush away a tear falling down her cheek.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. "I'm a bad, selfish, mean person." She sobbed.

Harry held Roman and rubbed her back glancing at Lee and shaking his head. "No you're not, why would you think that?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "I rather keep Damon than give him a new life with his mate." She sniffed. "He is mine. All mine. The only one I know is truly mine and knows the ins and outs of me as he knows the ins and outs of himself. Look what I did. He is in there holding his mate. He should be in holding her hand. They should be inseparable like Miles and Danger."

Lee sighed as he walked behind hind her. He kissed her head. "You are not selfish, mean or bad." He told her. "He is happy. He loves Venelope. He will have her anyway he can get her."

"It will be okay, Ku'uipo." Harry said. "He's happy, did you see his face? Hes really happy. He loves her and it'll all be okay." he said with a sigh.

Roman cried again and buried her face in his chest. "Stupid hormones." She said against his chest.

Lee smiled. "Here, will this make you feel better?" He pressed to her back and wrapped his arms around Harry. "A Roman sandwich with Harry."

Harry chuckled. "You're a chickie buffer." he said to her.

"And I'm hugging Harry. See, don't say I never do anything for you." Lee told her.

Roman gave a giggle. She looked up between the two men. "You two love each other. So, it don't count."

Harry looked at Lee and shook his head. "Nah, I hold pure lust for him." he teased. "Don't I Buttercup?"

"oh, baby. Oh, baby." he smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Roman giggled louder and shook her head. "You two are terrible."

Harry dropped a kiss on her head. "Thats why you love us though, we are terrible and we know how to get you to laugh." he said to her.

Lee kissed her too. "We are a team, didn't you know that?"

She smiled up at them and shook her head. "Terrible team. And you two are mean too! How could you tag team the Roman? I have to plot my revenge on you two. OH! And then you gassed my baby boy! When you least expect it, we are going to get you back!"

Harry chuckled. "I think Damon is going to be distracted these next few months. Hey I'm staying the night. You still all doing the sleep in the group room thing?" he asked.

Lee shrugged, "I think maybe we should give Celes some space now. She just gave birth."

Roman nodded as she looked up at Lee heatedly. "I agree."

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman and then stepped away. "You two go have some fun. I'm going to go down to the kitchen and I'll get some food going. We've been up all night so sleep too." he said and kissed Roman's cheek and winked at Lee. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said and strolled off.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have plans for this one." He kissed Roman and scooped her up. He would have tossed her over his shoulder but she was sporting an eight months pregnant belly. He whistled 'Hi-Ho' as he walked them to their room and Roman laughed. Lee closed the door to their room with his foot and put Roman on their bed. "Now tell me, what have those little boys been doing since I'm not around to mark you?" He growled.

Roman shivered, "You are going to mark me?" She whispered as she scooted back on the bed.

"Roman." He warned. "What have they been doing? I smell something different on you everyday."

She giggled nervously as if she got caught. "N-nothing." She giggled again.

Lee growled as he spread her legs and took in her scent. She was so damn intoxicating. He pushed up her dress and moaned. He kissed the insides of her knees and thighs. "Roman, tell me! Why do I smell different scene on you when you come home?"

Roman shivered and then whimpered as she rolled her hips to entice him. She bit her lower lip. "I-I… don't know." She have a little squeal when he dipped down to her core with his mouth. She felt excitement boom into her stomach. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she closed her eyes. She rolled her hips and shivered.

Lee swirled his tongue around and moaned as he licked up to her clit. He sucked on her clit and pulled on her ring with his teeth. He looked up at her and lick her lips. "Tell me, Ro, or i will torture you."

She whimpered, "Please." She breathed as she rolled her hips again. She shivered as she looked at him. "It's Luke, Jude, and Diamond." She told him. "Please!" She begged him.

"Their scents aren't that strong and they don't smell like that." Lee told her now confused.

Roman gave a scream and pulled on his hair., "Damn it Lee Jordan!" she hissed. "I'll tell you after." She growled and pulled him up so she could kiss him. He had her legs spread open and she felt so exposed to him but in a good way. She needed him and he was teasing her.

Lee chuckled as he waved a hand and their clothes disappeared. He thrust into her and moaned as he kissed her and explored her mouth with his tongue. He sucked on her bottom lip that she love to bite. He licked it and then sat up on his knees and lifted her foot with the Hawaiian flowers on it. He kissed the top of it and nipped down to her toes. "Evil, teasing woman." He growled as he thrust harder into her.

Roman rolled back onto her head and moaned louder. She watched Lee and his powerful body thrust into her and moaned. She reached out her arms to him and needed to touch him. She moaned again as he leaned over her with her leg hooked over his arm. She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lee continued to thrust into her at a hard medium pace. He kissed down her neck and left little hickies. He moaned against her neck as he felt her hot breath against his skin. He scraped his teeth against her skin and moaned again. "God, Roman."

Her moans grew louder in pitch as she pulled his hair and kissed him again. She moaned against his lips and shivered as she felt her orgams fill her body. "Lee… Lee…" She pulled on his hair as she started to feel wild and frantic. "Lee!" she screamed.

Lee chuckled as he kissed relesed her leg and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He pulled her leg up to his waist and thrust harder and faster into her. He growled at her and kissed her. He moaned nipped her neck.

Roman screamed out her moans as she wrapped her other leg aroud him and locked them at the ankles. She rolled her hips and shivered harder. She arched her back as she rolled onto her head. She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard.

Lee growled as her orgasm caused him to release his. He moaned and shook as he leaned his head down against her shoulder. He panted and shook again. "Evil… tease…"

Roman giggled and sighed as she closed her eyes. "That was good." She moaned.

"Hey!" Lee said as he looked up at her. "You have to tell me why you smell different every time you come home." he rolled them over onto their sides. "Start talking, woman!" he said as he smacked her ass.

She giggled again as she raised her knee over his hips and snuggled closer to him. "I asked the kids to create a new project. They were bored so I told them to make me some perfumes. Something that would mess with the senses."

"Pheromones?" Lee asked. "You gave second years a project to create pheromones?"

"They are smart, careful, and take their time. I trust Luke. Besides Jude will be there to keep them in check." She sighed as she shivered and pressed closer to Lee. "My little geniuses."

Lee sighed and shook his head. he pushed back some of her hair and watched her fall asleep. He felt Mikhail give a kick and he rubbed her belly. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you something to eat." he whispered.

"No." She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer. "Stay here with me."

He chuckled, "Ok, but only until you fall asleep."

"Kay."

Nick walked down the corridor with Lark. Lark was going on and on about Skylar, again. She had been their friend since first year but over the summer she had changed and so had they. Suddenly both he and Lark looked at Sky in a different way. Nick really liked Sky too but he didn't say anything because Lark did first. Lark was already making the moves and Nick didn't want to step on that. He loved his parents and their awkward amazing recipe of a relationship he had no desire to share a girl with his brother. He nodded again as Lark said something about Sky, her skin or her hair… which he thought were both soft and amazing in their coloring. He felt things stir inside of him whenever he was around her. He didn't fully understand it, he asked John a few times about it when he was staying at the Burrow with them over the summer but he usually ended up getting interrupted by Lark. He sighed as he and Lark made their way down the main staircase towards the Great Hall. Today their mum had promised to come have lunch with them. She was up and around after having their latest sibling and it had only been a week. He liked having a big family, even if he was adopted into it, it was his and he belonged to it.

"Nikky!" came a shrill voice as he and Lark made their way into the Great Hall.

He turned and looked around for the person saying his name. His eyes landed on a woman with red hair like mother's but she had green eyes and a much skinnier and taller frame. He vaguely recognized her.

"Oh, Nicholas." The woman said in a French accent, as she got to Lark and himself. She reached up to touch his face.

Nick stopped her hand with his. "I'm sorry, I don't know you." He said stepping away.

"I am your mother." She said looking a little hurt. "Didn't your aunt tell you about me?"

Lark stepped forward. "Yes, she did. She told him how you dumped him on her doorstep and left him for a man and money." He said.

Nick rested a hand on Lark's shoulder. "I got this, Mate." He said to him calmly and quietly. "You are not my mother. Please leave you shouldn't be here."

"But Nicholas." She said at a half whine.

Nick stepped back farther from her pulling Lark back too. "Come on, Lark." He said turning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came the growl of Celes, one of the women Nick considered his mother.

He turned and saw her blazing like she did when she was upset. Close behind her was Lee, one of his three dads, looking just as upset.

The red headed woman turned and looked at them. "Oh, Celes! You can explain to…" she trailed off and gave a little squeal when Celes seized her arm and hauled her off.

"Go eat, baby, I'll be in soon." Celes said to him.

Nick nodded and went into the Great Hall still curious about his birth mother.

Celes gave a little huff as she roughly pulled Jayne along. She thrust her into an empty corridor and crossed her arms across her chest and fixed her with an angry glare as she felt Lee walk up behind her. "What on God's green earth has possessed you to come here and _think_ you can just assault my son publicly?" she snapped with a growl.

"He's not your son." Jayne said back coldly glaring at her.

Celes' eyes widened and she advanced hand raised to slap her but Lee grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him. "You were there that day, she isn't allowed to be here. She can't be… she can't say things like that. She's never been his mother I have, Roman has." She growled.

"Violence isn't the way. Besides, we have paper work showing that Nick is our son. She has no rights to him." Lee told Celes and Jayne. He looked up at her. "As a matter of fact you are trespassing on private property and you can and will be arrested if you don't leave now."

"This is a public school, I can be here. I have every right to be here." Jayne stuck out her chin.

Celes gave another little growl and paced away for a minute. "You have to leave, you are not apart of his life anymore. He's mine, not yours." she said as she paced and looked at her. "You gave up any rights to him the day you showed up and left him with me." she said and for some reason she felt terrified in that moment that someone was going to take him away from her.

From behind Jayney Roman wrapped her arms around her and cupped her breast. She took in her scent and squealed. "I knew I recognized your _stank_." She whispered into her ear. "If you keep coming here in a form of women I'm going to start thinking you really want to have some fun."

Lee's mouth dropped open. "Roman!"

Celes' eyes narrowed a little as her mind clicked together what was actually going on and she gave a half smile. Her entire tact and body language changed. "Oh." she said and shook her head. "You really shouldn't come around and tease us this way."

Jayne rolled her eyes and gave a little shrug leaned her head back on Roman's shoulder. "It was worth a shot." her eyes danced with the piece of Sune with in her. "I really wanted to see if I could rile the war god, but I like that I got you three too."

"So does this mean you came for some arousing fun time?" Roman asked with a cheer in her voice. "I have been waiting for this day for what feels like forever!" She leaned down and kissed her neck. "Sunie, you are going to make me jelous. I haven't seen, smelled, or…" She gave Jayne's breast a few squeezes "Felt you in a while." She breathed in her ear. "I was thinking you were forgetting about me." she pouted.

Celes gave Roman a hard look. "That enough Roman. I will deal with Sune here." she said to her. Without John close by Roman was exposed and so was the baby. "Stop." she said to Roman and grabbed Jayne's hand tugging her away from Roman. "Go with Lee. Send John." she ordered and tightened her grip on Jayne's arm.

Jayne gave a sick grin. "Oh… well look at that. Since when does the little rabbit speak up?"

Roman gave a pout and crossed her arms. She sighed, "Fine." She smiled at Jayne. "I _will_ have my way with you, Suneie." she blew him a kiss and walked away as John was walking up.

John sighed and shook his head.

Celes watched as Roman and Lee walked away. She gave a deep sigh and drug Jayne along and John followed. "So, I play a different game. I don't use sex to get rid of you. I actually have some things to ask you." she said as she brought her up to an empty classroom. "The sliver of you inside this girl should be able to do that, yeah?"

Sune chuckled. "I suppose." he said as the host body was thrust into a chair roughly. "Careful, don't want to hurt the innocent girl."

Celes shook her head. "I don't much care for her, she gets a little hurt no skin off my nose." she said darkly.

John crossed his arms and stood next to Celes. He wasn't in the mood to say anything. He was only watching to make sure nothing wrong happened.

Sune nodded. "So I picked the right one to rile you, but I was really here to test a theory about the war god here. And yes I'll tell you that." he hissed.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "What are you testing? How fast he can react to you?" she asked.

Sune laughed. "Thats cute, no, I want to see if I could get to the boy that isn't yours." he said deadly serious. "I'm growing tired of the host I have, he's dieing you see and I needed someone younger. I thought who better than this boy I saw in your sons thoughts. I thought I could get to you if I was inside of him, since you seem to not care for my current host." Sune shrugged.

John didn't react. He knew the Sune was fishing for a reaction and he was not going to give him the pleasure of one.

Celes sighed and sat down in front of Sune. "You want my son? You kidnap one, you want to take the other. Sune there is a gap here, you see from what I've gathered about you you want power. Nick is a regular wizard he has no power you would want. So come on tell the truth." she said tauntingly.

Sune gave a sigh and pushed Jayne's hair back. "Alright, alright. I'm really here to see how this neanderthal would react if I threatened that boy in particular." he said.

Celes eyebrows went up. "Please do tell me why." she said.

"That boy is not in your little connection, yes I know about how you are connected I've done my research on you. I also wanted to see if he still protected the boy in spite of that fact." he said looking up at the very stoic warrior standing next to Celes. "Maybe hes under orders. Nothing more than a bucket of bolts for a brain there, godling?"

Celes sighed. "Searching out the extent of his power. I think I finally get you a little, Sune." she said sitting back and pointing at him.

A cruel smile curved across the face of the girl he possesed. "Well, if you have me all figured out then I guess we are done here." he taunted.

Celes conceded that. "I guess so, see you next time dear." she said and wiggled her hand with a smile. The minute Sune left Jayne the girl slumped over and Celes caught her before she fell. She gave a frown and checked her over and sighed. "We should get her to the hospital and then set her up for transfer to St. Mungos. After we get her there we need to write Harry and get us all together. He came to see about you." she said puzzling over it. "I think hes probing each of us separately… maybe." she sighed and held Jayne.

John sighed and nodded. He picked the small red head woman. Once in the hospital wing he laid her down. "Are you okay?" He asked Celes.

Celes sighed and nodded. "I'm good." she looked up at him. "I don't know actually. If I'm okay when it comes to Sune." she said and walked away from the bed and over to a desk and pulled out parchment and scrawled notes on them rolled them up and looked at John again. "I have to send these, walk me to the owlery."

"Can we check on Nick and Lark, first? I need to know that they are okay." He told her.

Celes smiled up at him and nodded and then gave a tiny frown. "Is Nick in the connection?" she asked him.

"He is with me." John said as they walked out the hospital with with her. "He is bonded with the kids and because of that they can connect to him as well as I can connect with you and the others. I don't know how it's possible but I think Damon may have did that." He shrugged. "Either way, he is family and will always be family."

Celes nodded and took John's arm and rubbed it. "Thank you, hes mine. I dont ever want him to doubt that." she said as they made their way to the Great Hall. "He became mine the minute that woman stepped into my house with him."

John nodded, "I know. I can see it and the fact that I can connect to him proves it." He walked up to the boys and and smiled at them. He knelt down between them. "He went over them with his magic to make sure they were okay then smiled up at Nick. "Are you okay?" he asked him.

Nick nodded frowning a little. "I don't… why was she here? She left me. She's not my mom." he said to John.

"She wasn't here… mentally. It was the Nogitsune. He was trying to get to me through you. He is gone but we are going to send her to St…." He trailed off trying to pronounce the word. "Mongros?"

Lark chuckled. "Mun-goes." he said to John. "Jeez Papa if you're going to live here at least learn to pronounce some stuff. It look sort of bad when your kid has to correct you." he teased.

"Oh yeah, lets see you say, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." He challenged.

"Uh, Papa, the woman who said that was British." Lark pointed out to him.

"And you still have yet to say it. Just because its said with an accent don't mean _everyone_ can say them." John told him. "Besides, Nick is laughing."

Nick looked away shaking a little with laughter. "I am not." he protested.

Celes watched the three of them in their own little world and smiled. She walked up behind John. "So is everyone good?" she asked.

Lark looked up at his mother and then back at John. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." he said slurring over the last part as his tongue got tied up a little. "I said it."

"Yeah uh-huh. Sure you did. You totally got tied up at the end." He told him. "If that's too hard for you try this one." John cleared his throat. "Can you can a can as a canner can can a can?" He said the tongue twister and smiled. "Master that and I will teach you a new one." He looked back to Nick. "Remember if you have _any_ questions let me know, okay?"

Nick nodded glancing at Sky on the other side of Lark and her blue eyes lit up in a smile when she saw him looking and he looked away with a blush and nodded. "Maybe later I can come to the house." he said and then spontaneously hugged John around the neck then went back to his food like nothing happened.

John chuckled, "Just let me know and I will come and get you." He looked up at Celes. "Do you think they could stay for the weekend? I mean if they wanted."

Celes laughed. "You can make the decision too, but yeah maybe we can have all the kids here right now up at the house for the weekend. You can have a guys weekend." she shrugged.

"What do you guys think about that? Beside, you need to see your new sister." John smiled.

Nick bobbed his head and grinned. "I want to meet Vinny." he said.

Lark shrugged. "Can maybe Sky come over on Saturday?" he asked.

"I don't know about that. I think maybe just family this trip." John told him. "Okay?" He wanted to keep the boys in harmony. He knew that Sky was a topic for both that was causing a little discomfort. He wanted the house to be a sanctuary and safe haven for both boys. "Besides, I think your mom and mum would like to spend time with just family right now. You mom is still pregnant. We don't want her to get too excited."

Lark nodded. "Yeah, okay… but its not like she'd be…" he trailed off.

"Oh stop, your Dad said no. I'll come next time." Sky said pushing her black hair back off her shoulder. "The Tweedles will survive one weekend without their Alice." she said to Lark.

Lark nodded. "Fine, okay yeah." he said with a smile.

John shook his head. He had been dying to ask with one was Tweedle Dee and who was Tweedle Dum but decided to step away from that. Yeah it was best that Sky didn't come over for the day. Ro had been a little… distant and a little meaner than normal. "Well, we will see you guys later. Hey, Can you can a can as a canner can can a can?" He teased Lark.

Celes giggled and laced her fingers with John's and looked back at the boys. "They really love you so much." she said looking up at him as they walked towards the tower with the owls in it.

"I love them too." John smiled. He then frowned. "I think we need to place a shield over the school. If that woman can get in with just a sliver of Sune… I don't want him trying to come into the school. Especially if that means putting the children in danger."

Celes nodded. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places but we can talk to Minny about adding our shield to the other wards and cloaks around the school." she said and kissed his bicep absently.

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her as they walked up to the owlery. He smiled and squeezed her excitedly. "The boys are coming over to visit! Hey, do you think we can also have Jude and Luke come over for the weekend too? I know they are only second years, but still."

Celes giggled. "Maybe we should just have the whole horde out this weekend. You want the family to meet our little Sweet Pea, so maybe this weekend she can have her little coming out and then you can have a kids day." she suggested.

John chuckled, "That sounds great. Christmas will be soon. I want to get all the kids something. It will give me time to interview them and ask them what they want."

Celes gave another giggled and stopped walking pulling him to a stop. She turned to him and then slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out her little stool made it big stepped up on it and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you." she said against his lips.

John kissed her but chuckled. That pocket stool always gave him a chuckle. "For what?" he asked her.

"For being a good Father." she said and kissed him again. "And taking care of the kids." she kissed him again. "And for being here." she said and kissed him once more.

He chuckled again. "You are welcome… to all of it. And I love the kids. I think you two make the kids just for me." he winked at her. "Come on, I'm excited. Lets send your letter and then go tell the others."

Celes giggled and picked up her stool. She shrank it back down and put it back in his pocket allowing her fingers to linger just a little longer than they should. She knew she had to wait for sex but it didn't stop her from teasing. She gave another giggle and started to lead the way.

John just shook his head. After sending off Celes' letter they went down to the house. Roman was giggling and squealing. They heard Lee's growls and threats. They walked into the kitchen and found Roman crawling on the ground under the table, trying to stay away from Lee.

"You teasing wench! Don't make me lift this table." Lee growled as he started to pull chairs out.

Celes watched them and shook her head. "Uh… hi guys." she said to them and watched them both stop.

"Hi Cele!" Roman smiled and went to crawl out but squealed when Lee turned on her and tried to grab her. "Time out!"

"There is no time out! Get out of there!" Lee told her. "Or, I'm coming in?"

"Bring it!" Roman challenged.

Lee dropped to the ground and crawled under the table to get her. "Got ya!" he ooffed and the table lifted a little.

Roman popped out from under the table and crawled on top of it, still giggling. "What's up?"

Celes giggled. "Uh, this weekend we are having the kids to the house. John wants to spend time with them and we want them all to meet Venelope." she said.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Roman told her. She waved a hand and a folder appeared. "I have been making my lists and checking over it." She said as she pulled out what looked like forms. They had a small picture of each kid and a list of things. "I'm missing, Noah, Cello, Luke, Jude, and Miles. Once get them I'll be set to send out my shopping list."

Lee wrapped his arms around her, "Now I got you!"

Roman squealed. "Not fair! I was distracted."

Celes giggled. "Hey! Stop. Wait, wait theres more. Sune… I think I figured something out." she said to them.

Roman snapped her head to look at her. "What did you figure out?" she asked.

Lee picked Roman up and sat her down on a chair. "Anyone what tea or coffee?"

Celes gave a little moan. "Tea and Jammy dodgers. I missed lunch… oh and maybe some little cucumber sandwiches." she said and sat down with Roman.

"Coffee for me." John said taking a seat on the other side of Celes.

"Oh and…"

"Avocado, yeah I know." Lee told Roman before she could put in her order.

"Thank you. So what did you figure out?" Roman prompted Celes.

"Hes still feeling us out. Today he targeted John through Nick, and he targeted you through Lark. I think hes looking to give each something to… conquer so he can get a read on us. And I don't think he really got one. John didn't say a word. I think Sune thinks hes dim or something." she giggled at the idea.

Roman leaned her chin into her hand as she thought about it. "Let me guess you stood like a statue with no facial expression and didn't react, right?" She asked John.

John nodded. "Yes." he said.

"Humm…" Roman thought about it and shook her head. "You tripped him up but he will be back for you again. If I were terrorizing a group a people and wanted to get a proper read on them I would do what Sune is doing. However if one of them tripped me up, I would change my tactic and go after him again… maybe leave him for last to check again."

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I think he managed a bit more than seeing John… he's stirred up our family too. He used Jayne… that… vile little woman… what if she remembers?" she asked.

"I would say who cares about her but Nick might." Roman told her. "We will just have to keep the door open so that if he wants to ask questions we will be there to answer them. Harry already has the legal papers saying we officially adopted him and she has no rights to him. Its all up to Nick if he wants to see her or not."

Celes bit her lip. "I don't want to lose him." she whispered. "Hes the only piece of Cedric I have left, and hes mine, my baby not hers. She didn't do anything for him. She doesn't deserve him… or his love." she whispered the last part not believing the words.

"Hey," Roman told her. She cupped her cheek and brushed her thumb over her cheekbone. "Nick knows we are his family. We will love him no matter what he decides. This is _his_ choice. If he wants to reach out to his birth mother then we will support him in that. If not, then okay. He knows we love him, Celes. He knows he has love here in this family. If he want to live with his mom for a while or get to know her. Its his decision." She gave her a soft smile. "He is growing up, Cel. He has to make his own choices."

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at her. "Do you remember when he first came to us? You just called him Little Bear and treated him like he belonged. He's our baby, I just… dont want to lose him." she said and wiped at her cheeks and then took a deep breath shaking her head. "Okay, enough blubbering." she gave a chuckle.

Roman kissed her. "Its okay. He will always be Little Bear to me. No matter what. Shoot, he can be John's hight and I'm still going to call him Little Bear."

Lee chuckled as he brought over Celes' tea, John's coffee, and the sandwiches. "Well, I can't say that's wrong. Harry calls me Buttercut." he shrugged.

Celes giggled. "That is true." she said.

John chuckled. "The two of you have a special sort of relationship." he teased.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Pepe le Pew." Roman told him.

John's eyebrows shot up. "I'm a French skunk now am I?" he asked.

"Not just a french skunk. Think about it. He stunk and he was romantic. And he annoyingly chased the cat. That poor thing." She said shaking her head.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, she has a point. Besides, I didn't know you could fart on command."

John chuckled. "Its not something I advertise when I meet new people. Hi I'm John Keluipei and I can fart on command. Whats your name?" he said sarcastically.

Celes giggled. "Oh I may have actually come around sooner if you started that way." she said to him.

Roman laughed, "I think that would have been a great opening line."

"And for the record, its the cats own fault for rubbing up against the white ladder and looking like a female skunk." he said still chuckling.

"Wow." Roman shook her head. "She pushed him away and ran from him. That is a clear sign that says, 'I don't want you.' and yet he still chased her."

"Perhaps maybe he knew her heart better than she thought." he pointed out.

"I highly doubt it." She reached over for one of the sandwiches. "She didn't even _smell_ like a skunk."

"But that didn't seem to bug Pepe, he still liked the scent she carried." he said with a shrug grabbing a sandwich.

Celes had stopped eating mid bite and just watched them have a conversation about a cartoon when clearly it was about themselves.

"Yeah, well it was obvious she didn't like his scent or the creepy way he always popped up." Roman said.

Lee held his tea cup to his lips as he watched the tennis match go on. To be honest he was really amused.

"Haven't you seen any of the later cartoons? Pepe and the cat end up together in the end of some of them and not forcefully." John asked her.

"Ha! And other times _he_ runs from her." Roman told him. "So, I guess there is really no fair endings."

John shrugged. "I choose to believe that they had their happy ending. I'm a romantic like that. It may take work but I think they found their happy ending in the end." he said.

"Well, I'm feelin skeptical and I believe they don't. Either it ends with her still running or him running. Either way, it won't work out. One's a skunk the other is a cat. You can't crossbreed them." Roman said as she got up and walked to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water. "So technically they can't have a happy ending." She said as she drank her water. "When will the kids get here?"

Celes looked from John to Roman and was trying to figure out if Roman knew that the conversation wasnt about a cartoon she could see written all over John's face that he had realized it and that her last words stung him. "Uh, Friday afternoon after classes." she said softly and sipped her tea rubbing a comforting hand on John's thigh.

John concentrated on his coffee and gave a Celes a little smile.

Roman nodded and then walked out the kitchen. She hissed under her breath. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she just… she felt so upset with John. It was a stupid cartoon. She hadn't talked to him since Hawaii and she was feeling just… aggression. She wanted to fight. She literally wanted to fight. Why did she have to be pregnant? She could drag Harry into the training room and do something… but Harry hadn't been home very often either. She growled and then went into her work room and slammed the door.

Lee winced when he heard the door slam. He cleared his throat and wanted to apologize for Ro's behavior but he thought it best that he leave it alone. "So uh, did you want something paired special for the kids?" He asked John, trying to get his mind onto the kids to make him feel better.

John stood. "I'm just going to do giant bowls of spaghetti and meatballs for their first night." he said and then kissed Celes' cheek. "If you will excuse me… I have to… not be here." he said and walked out of the kitchen and went to the training room to work off some frustration at Roman.

Celes gave a little groan and set her tea down. "Well that went well." she said sarcastically.

Lee snorted, "Yeah." He gave a little smile. "But it's only a cartoon." he teased.

Celes smiled. "We both know that it wasn't about a cartoon." she sighed. "Hows she been acting? These past months? To be honest I haven't seen a whole lot of her." she said softly her heart giving an ache.

"A tease mostly." Lee told her. "She teaches, comes home tells me about her day, we kiss, and play a little, but nothing. Other than that she has been acting normal… around me anyways. I don't know about other people or the students."

Celes nodded and thought about it. Aside from the group room sleeping together she hadn't spent much time with Roman. And its not that Celes didn't want to. She actually asked her to stay around a few times but every time she'd doze off and Roman would be gone when she woke up. She absently rubbed her chest again and looked at Lee when her stomach filled with sudden butterflies. "I'm scared." she said before she thought about it.

Lee watched her with concern. "Why? he asked. "What do you think?"

"I don't… I haven't spent nearly as much time with her. Even when we cling to one of you during pregnancy she and I always find a way to be together, always but… when I was still pregnant with Venelope she'd come in and I'd ask her to stay and I'd wake up to find her gone." she rubbed her chest more. "Somethings… off… wrong." she whispered as she thought about it more she started to shake a little.

"Okay, Celes, take a deep breath for me." He said as he go out of his chair and knelt in front of her. "Look at me and take a deep breath. Match your breathing with mine and calm down. We will make you and Ro spend the day and night together. How does that sound. You can spend time with her and then tell me what you think it really is."

Celes matched her breathing with his and nodded. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and her lip trembled a little. "I… I'm really scared." she whispered. "Somethings wrong." she said again and then pressed her forehead to his. "We can fix it, whatever it is yeah?" she asked him.

"We always do." He told her. " _Always_." He kissed her nose and then scooped her up in his arms. "Come, let go find Ro and you guys can do something together."

Celes smiled and kissed his chin. "Thank you, Chocolate Bear." she said to him.

"You are welcome." He kissed her forehead and then went up the stairs. He felt Roman in her work room so he knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. The last time he had knocked and opened it at a normal rate he had to dodge a flying bouncy ball. She had been working on an experiment. "Hey butterfly, do you mind some company?"

Roman looked up from her papers she was grading. "Not at all." She said. She lowered the song that was playing. It was a Leeny Kravitz she was stuck on and had plans to have it performed at the club. "Come in. I'm just grading some papers."

Celes smiled at her. "Oh good." she said and jumped down out of Lee's arms and went over to Roman and sat down next to her close and reached over and rubbed her belly. "Want to do something fun?" she asked her.

"Like what?" She asked as she grabbed another essay."

"We could play a game, oh we could make a game!" she said wiggling a little. "We haven't created something together in a very long time."

"Create, eh?" She graded another paper and set it aside. "How are your chains coming along? Ready to set some out to sale?"

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them and wrapped her arms around them making herself small. "I think we have a few." she looked at Lee. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, we have a few." Lee said. " _Will you be okay here? I'm going to start on dinner."_ he asked Celes.

Celes gave a little nod. " _I'll call if we need you."_ she sent him and then nudged him with her magic three times in what had become her way to say 'I love you' with her magic.

He smiled back and nodded. "I'm going to go make dinner."

"Okay." Roman told him. She looked over at Celes. "How is Vinny?" she asked and went back to grading.

"Shes great, Damon never puts her down. I swear he keeps carrying her everywhere she'll never learn to walk. But I see why so I dont say anything." she said to her and smiled a little. She was spending time with Ro but Roman was detached.

Roman smiled. "Yeah. They are cute though. She already has color in her eyes, did you see that? I guess it makes sense since she has lived before." She shrugged.

"All babies have color in their eyes, Venelope's are the same color as the ocean in Hawaii." Celes said wistfully.

"Really? I thought they started out that dark color then lightened up into their true color after a few days or so." Roman said as she frowned.

"Most babies are born with blue eyes actually and then they change as the months go on." Celes shrugged.

"Oh! Whoh. You had me scared for a moment." Roman smiled. "I was going to start to check over all my kids. Then I was going to do the rest of them." She chuckled a little.

Celes giggled a little and shook her head and looked at Roman trying to figure out why this conversation felt weird. It felt familiar but weird.

"See, I knew I was right. You told me before… well… I think you did." She shrugged. "Oh, let me show you something." She giggled as she got up and walked over to a large jar. It held a red pearly liquid inside. She opened the jar and giggled. She picked up Celes hand and gave her a mischievous smile. She placed her finger inside the jar to feel the sliminess of the liquid that felt solid but not solid at the same time. To anyone that touched it, it felt just like… slime but… gooey and disgusting.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "Oh what is that?" she asked looking at Roman.

Roman laughed and tilt the jar over and watched as it tried to come out in a long gooey sting. "Slime." She sang. "Glue, liquid starch, and food coloring! Isn't delightfully disgusting! Luke is going to _love_ this!"

Celes giggled. "He really will!" she said. "You are a genius. I like it." she said pulling her hand away. "Is that what you've been doing all locked up in here?"

"No, I have some other things but this is Luke's Christmas gift. I know his little mind will make me proud." She giggled as she played with hit and then put it back in the jar. She covered it. She went to another shelf and pulled out a few other things. "I finished my nightmare dream thing. I want to test it but I'm not sure on who." She bit her lower lips and shook her head to clear it. She wasn't a little kid any more. She really wanted to test it with Luke but a teacher getting caught doing things like that would not be right… especially with her own child. "Oh, and made this." She pulled out and pulled out a brown teddy bear. "Its for Nick. When he squeezes it he will see images of his father. I hate that hall of memories. None of the pictures move. So I figured that he should have some pictures of his father that move." She bit her lower lip. "I, uh… I had to go to that woman's house to get some good pictures." She whispered.

Celes gave her a curious look. "Thats silly why didnt you just ask me? I have several of him." she asked her eyeing the bear.

"Because they were yours. I put the pictures in the bear." Roman told her. She gave the bear a squeeze and held it out to Celes to look into its eyes. She saw Cedric from newborn growing up until the last time they saw him disappear into the maze with a smile and a wave. "You can pause it too. Just blink once."

Celes blinked as tears filled her eyes and she stared into the bears eyes at the image of her brother smiling. She sniffed and smiled. "Thats beautiful, he will love that." she whispered. "Thank you, Baby Girl."

"You are welcome" she told her. She placed the bear back into the box. "He looked so much like Nick." She gave a half smile. "I'm sorry. Here," She got up put the box away and pulled out a small box. She giggled and handed it to Celes. "Luke, Jude, and Diamond made it. Its a shadow box."

"Thats clever but if they made it what does it do?" she asked.

"Remember Doctor Who? They wore some of the TARDIS and people were forced to look away? That's what this does." She squealed. "My little geniuses have been really busy." She opened the box. "Can't see me, can you?"

"Its a perception filter, you have to be silent for it to work I can see you when you draw attention to yourself but now that you're not talking I've lost you. I love it. Clever little kids." she said softly.

Roman smiled as she set the box down on her lap and leaned back in her chair and watched Celes. She didn't tell her but she had been using this for the past few months to get around the house. She didn't want to be disturbed or focused on so she just hold the box and go around doing what she wanted or just lay in the media room doing nothing. It was also good for when Celes, Harry, Lee, or John wanted to spend time with her. She just pulled it out and disappear. She was there but she wasn't there.

Celes watched her wheels turning, she couldn't read her expression and barely got a read on her feelings. She reached up and rubbed her chest as a stab of pain shot through her heart. "Its good, I like that. I may need to borrow that for when I tease the boys and need to hide from them." she said. "Or you." she ventured.

Roman chuckled, as she set the box back on the shelf. "You can't hide from me, Celes. Its a perception filter, I may not be able to see you but I can _feel_ you." She sat back down and looked at her. "I feel you now. I'm fine, Celes. Stop worrying about me."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "If you say so." she whispered. "I just love you thats all." she said.

She gave her smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I love you too." She looked Celes over again. She wanted her to leave but she didn't want to be mean… but then again she did want to be mean. She wanted to tease her too. Roman closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I spend a lot of time with Damon and John these days. Both just want to see Vinny all the time. I enjoy watching them, they both treat her like shes going to break." she giggled although she felt a wedge drive slowly between Roman and herself and she was starting to understand why she thought this was weird. "You want something special for dessert tonight? I'll make you anything." she asked.

Roman's eyes brows shot up. "Dessert, eh? Humm…" She crossed her arms and and looked down as she thought about it. She rubbed her baby bump and felt Mik give a kick. She nodded as if listening to him. "Mikhail and I would like the mango cheesecake." She smiled, this time her smile going to her eyes.

Celes' heart gave a tug when she saw Roman's eyes smile at the idea of cheesecake but not being in love with her. "Alright, I'll go get started on that then." she said and stood. "Maybe on Sunday we can have a movie marathon of your choosing, yeah?" she asked hoping to get some kind of affectionate response.

"That sounds good. But the kids will be here this weekend, yeah? Oh, but Larke, Nick, Luke, and Jude go back to school too… So Sunday night. Yeah, we can do that. A marathon, a marathon, a marathon… lets start of with Repo Man: The Genetic Opera and then go from there, yeah?"

"Sounds good. I'll uh see you at dinner." she said and leaned down to kiss her.

Roman pressed her cheek to her lips. "Okay." She told her as she stood up and went back to her essays she needed to grade.

Celes stood stunned for a minute and then turned and quickly left. She bit the inside of her mouth as what was happening started to click in her head. Roman was pulling away from their connection. She gave a tiny sob and made her way down to the kitchen. When she got there she stopped and stared at Lee's back for a minute as a few tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but only a small sob came out.

Lee quickly turned around. "Oh, God. What happened?" he asked as he wrapped her arms around her. "Come on, smiles. Tell me what happened." He told her as he picked her up and then sat down in one of the stools and held her on his lap.

Celes gave a little sniff and looked up at Lee with blurry eyes. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was _polite_. Almost like… when we first met… I'm losing her." she whispered as the pain of it filled her heart and she bent a little and gave a loud gut wrenching sob.

"Oh, God." Lee held her tightly. "you aren't losing her." He rubbed her back. "You aren't losing her. You can't lose her, want to know why?"

Celes looked up at him curling her hand into his shirt and nodded.

"If you lose her, _I_ lose her. You are _not_ losing her." Lee told her. "We are going to fix this. We have to, even if we have to lock her in a room and play Disney videos all day, we will."

Celes nodded and would have smiled if she wasn't feeling such sorrow in her heart. She sniffed and looked at him. "Shes fading, our bond is fading… I can't live without her." she said and buried her face in his chest and cried.

Lee held Celes tighter. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how to _begin_ to fix this. All he knew what that they needed to fix it and fix it fast. " _Harry, I think you need to come home now._ " He sent him.

" _What's wrong?"_ he asked he was already heading out of his office though.

" _It's Ro. Celes saying she is withdrawing from their connection… I don't know how to fix this. Celes is crying and… I don't know what to do."_

" _Be there…"_ Harry popped into the kitchen. "Now." he took in the scene before him and felt his heart break at the sound of Celes' cries. He stepped forward and dropped his bag. He didn't moved to take Celes from Lee and just encircled both of them in his arms. "Okay, I think that we need to all take a little time." he said softly to them. "We need to tell John whats going on and we need to start coming up with ways to fix this." he said.

Lee gave a snort. "You didn't see the indirect argument they had." he told Harry. "He is in the training room letting out some steam."

Harry sighed and kissed Celes' cheek. "Do you two want to come with? Celes knows apparently better." he said to them.

Celes sniffed and looked at Harry. "I think… we should all go, but only if Lee wants to." she said softly and kissed his chin and then down it.

Lee chuckled as he lifted his chin. "Okay, okay. You feel like a little puppy that is kissing my face, thank God its not your tongue."

Celes smiled a little and blushed. "Sorry, I want to shut down." she whispered honestly. "I want John to fix me and then I want to have sex until it doesn't hurt anymore." she said.

Harry shook his head. "You and your using sex to numb things." he said although he was intrigued to have her he hadn't in a while he wouldn't ask her for that right now.

"Come on, sex medicated minx." Lee told her as he set her down. "Lets go find Pepe le Pew."

Harry looked at Lee. "Pepe le Pew? Do I even want to know? If thats the nickname we've landed on I think I'd like to veto it." he said taking one of Celes' hands.

Lee chuckled, "Ro's nickname to him. But don't bring it up. They used that cartoon to argue. I will admit it was deep but at the same time humorous."

Harry shook his head and they walked to the training room. When they entered they found John in there beating the hell out of a punching bag.

Lee cleared his throat to gain John's attention. "Hey, we need to talk." He told him.

"I don't feel like talking right now." John growled as he punched more onto the bag. "I'm tired of talking right now."

Celes stepped around the other side of the bag and stood back but made sure he could see her. "John, Roman is disconnecting from me." she whispered.

John stopped in mid punch and then looked at her fully. "What do you mean she is disconnecting from you?"

Celes swallowed and felt tears fill her eyes again. "I was talking to her… she was polite… it was polite like when we first met… she said she loved me but it wasn't the way…" she looked down at her hands and twisted them together. "It wasn't like our love is… I can barely feel her emotions… I… I'm losing her and you need to know." she whispered with a sniff.

"Shit." he hissed. He looked at the punching bag and groaned as he leaned his head against the gab. "Its why I'm in a foul mood." He sighed, "I need to see her again. I need to make sure the baby is okay and then maybe… I don't know… maybe each of us talk to her. I need to observe her and then find out what is causing it."

Celes gave Harry and Lee an alarmed look. "I dont know if I'm strong enough to do it again." she said in a high pitched voice that bordered on panic. Her heart filled with more greif and she looked at John. "Please…" she said to him wanting to tell him she needed to be fixed so she could retreat into non thought for a while.

John walked over to her and lifted her chin. "You _can_ do it. Just… tell her we need to check the baby. She will be more receptive to you than she will me. Come up with some medical thing. You don't have to say anything." He looked at Lee and Harry. "You two will have to do the talking. "I need to know how she react to each of us. THe longer she talks and interacts the more time I can get to observe her and figure out what it is."

Lee nodded, "I can do that."

Harry nodded tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I can too."

Celes bit her lip and looked up at John and then over at the boys. She closed her eyes and reached out to Roman and didn't find her. She gave a little sob. "Okay." she whispered. "Just… I need a minute." she said and sat back on a exercise ball with a little bounce.

John took off the wrappings from his hands and grumbled under his breath. The argument was still fresh in his mind. He muttered something under his breath but the only thing that seemed to be heard was Pepe le Pew.

Lee knew it wasn't funny but it was still funny. He covered his mouth to hide his smile. He coughed a couple of times and looked around like he was interested in the room.

Harry shook his head at Lee as he stood rubbing Celes' back. "Mean." he whispered to Lee. He watched John head into the training room bathroom to clean up.

Celes bit her lip again and watched John walk into the bathroom and distracted her thoughts with the idea of all three boys having her right here on one of the training mats. She gave a little moan and pressed her legs together as her tears started to dry. She looked at Lee and Harry a little heatedly. Celes sighed as she felt Venelope's gentle probing of her. Venelope seemed to be sensitive to Celes' feelings still. She reassured her and stood suddenly feeling compelled to go watch John in the shower and took a little step towards the bathroom without a thought.

"You know you can't do anything. No sex for you, not yet, anyways." Lee teased her. "Want a cold shower?" he winked at her.

Celes turned and pouted. "You mean man." she said and turned back to the bathroom as John emerged wrapped in a towel and then she shut her eyes. "Oh thats just not fair." she said with a deep Scottish burr.

Harry chuckled and shook his head running a hand over her head and kissing the top.

"A cold shower will do the wee water fairy, good." Lee teased in her same accent.

Celes shivered at the effect him using her accent had on her. "I think… I'll do that." she said and walked carefully around John and went into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door and pulled off her dress and turned on the water to cold and stepped in and started to shiver.

Harry looked at Lee. "That was bad." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "She teases us all the time. I think its only fair to get her back, especially since she can't have sex now. It's just payback."

Harry chuckled again. "You know shes just building those up in her head. You two are so cruel when you tease one another that when she gets you back you will be so upset." Harry shook his head. "You set yourself up for her to tease you mercilessly."

"She still teases me mercilessly no matter what I do. So I might as well get her back now." He chuckled. "If she gets too wild I'll just put her chain on her."

Harry chuckled. "She gave you complete control over her with those chains, does she even know that?" he asked.

"Oh, she does and she enjoys it. You should try them some time." he winked at him. "I saw how wild you were with Roman. Add the chains and you both Celes and Ro will go wild."

Harry chuckled and looked at Celes showering through the glass of the shower. "Shes the dominant one in bed." he shrugged. "I've rarely been with us." he said.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "I think I may need to teach you a little bit about dominance. I saw how you were with Roman, you can be the same way with Celes. I'll even tie her down for you. How does that sound?"

"Like… something amazing could happen." he said growling deep in his throat. "You teach me that, mate, I'll tease both women with you until neither of them can breath or scream any longer." he said to him as Celes turned off the shower.

John gave a chuckle. "She barely just had a baby and already you two are plotting how to get her. She really keep you on your toes?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes."

"She started it." Lee pointed out. "I told you, those these two women are evil when they tease. Its only fair that we plot ahead of time."

John chuckled in spite of his pissy mood. "Maybe I'll have to join and help out. Got a sex god in my brain." he said with a wink as Celes came out of the bathroom braiding her hair looking a little less flustered and upset.

"What are you three plotting over here?" she asked as she finished her braid at her waist where she had cut her hair back to after giving birth to Venelope and threw it behind her back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Lee said purposely sounding guilty.

"Sure you're not. I will get you my pretties, and your little…" she trailed her eyes down to all of their crotches with heat. "Well not so little…" she said and with a hum and a hop walked from the room grateful for her boys more in that moment than any other time.

Harry shook his head and followed her. "Little tease." he growled.

"Prime example." Lee said shaking his head.

John chuckled and followed them out the training room and to Roman's work room.

Music blasted from inside the room. It was a wonder that Roman heard the knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled at the door. She was bent over a microscope as experimenting on an idea. She had graded all her papers and it was time for her to play. She moment she felt everyone at her door, she just waiting a few seconds and yelled at the door for them to come in. She didn't hear anything. She swayed to the music as she wrote something down and waved a hand so that music lowered enough so it became background music. She looked over at the three men and little woman. She laughed and looked back into her scope. "You guys remind me of that movie. Three men and a Little Lady."

"What are you working on, Sweetbottom?" Harry asked stepping into the room.

Roman stiffened a little but relaxed. "Just an idea." She told him. "What can I help you guys with?" She asked them. "You are either here to talk to me about something bad or you want something that only I can make." she took the slide out and set it aside. She leaned her hip against the desk and looked at all three of them. Her eyes heated when she looked at Lee. "Am I right?"

"Just havnt seen much of ya, thought we'd come hang if thats okay." Harry shrugged.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and her hand found Lee's and squeezed it for support.

Lee squeezed it back. He sat at one of the chairs and then pulled Celes onto his lap. "We were hoping that we could all hang out together for a while. Maybe a movie or something."

Roman frowned. She walked over to Lee pulled on his hair and kissed him. She moaned then shivered. "No, thank you. I have work to do." She told them. "However, you can tell me when dinner is ready." She said as she walked over to shelf. She raised up on her toes and reached for her magnifying glass.

Harry reached up over her and grabbed the magnifying glass for her and leaned down and kissed her neck and handed it to her. "There you go." he said.

"Thank you." She said and gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She stepped around him and set it down. "You guys want to see something?" she asked.

Harry gave a tiny frown and then turned and smiled. "Sure." he said and sat down in a chair.

Celes only nodded and leaned her head down on Lee's shoulder playing with the bottom of her skirt.

John stood by the door taking it all in leaning with his back against the wall, ankles and arms crossed.

Roman took a piece of newly made slime and placed it in a large glass box. She added a couple of drops from a vial and sealed the box. She held out the box so that everyone could look. The slime in the box started jump a little. It then rolled into a ball and bounced at first it started out slow then it got faster and harder until it was literally bouncing around all over in the box. ROman giggled a little then with a loud pop it exploded into a gooey mess. Roman sighed and shook her head.

"Its like flubber." Harry commented with a smile. "Brilliant."

Lee chuckled, "So you are creating flubber that bounces?" he asked her.

"Well, I was trying to mimic it but lets face it, the movie was hollywood. And slime or flubber don't have feelings or emotions. So, I'm trying to create something that will react to music. But in order to do that I have to find something to movie it and then charm it to music. So far I got it to move, but when it really gets going it becomes unstable and then explodes." She sighed and shook her head as she set the glass box down.

"Still damn brilliant." Harry said to her with a warm smile.

Celes nodded and smiled a little. She turned her head and kissed Lee's neck and closed her eyes trying to numb a little to keep going.

Lee rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as best he could. "It is brilliant." he told her.

Roman nodded as she turned and looked at them all. "I'm _not_ stupid." she told them as she eyed them all, even John. "What do you and Pepe Le Pew want?" she asked.

John gave a little growl but other than that did not rise to her attack.

Harry smiled at her. "Honestly? Just worried about you. You've been locked away in here or just hiding for a while. Want to make sure you're alright. We care about you Ro, we are your people we are suppose to." he said with a shrug.

Roman gave John a cold look daring him to do something. When he didn't she turned to Harry. "Well," she said as she did a turn with her arms out. "I'm good. Nothing wrong here."

Lee sighed. "Will you allow John to check the baby and make sure he is okay?"

She frowned at Lee. "There is nothing wrong with Mikhail." She said as she placed her hands protectively to her belly. She felt Mikhail kick her, now upset and threatened. " _Don't worry, baby. He won't hurt you. I'm here and will protect you."_

John gave a tiny sigh and stood up straighter when he felt Mikhail's distress because of his mother's distress. He sent a small calming feeling through his connection to the child and soothed him. " _I will never harm you , little one, I am your protector."_ he said gently cradling the child with his magic and checking the boy. He seemed good, healthy, strong. He ran his magic gently and deeper and continued to sooth him as he did. Then he found something that nearly made him recoil but for the sake of the child's distress he held steady. Darkness. He found Darkness in the innocent little life within Roman. His heart fell a little as he pulled his magic back. This boy would have a demon. He gave a sad smile and lowered himself down to the floor and pressed his back against the wall.

Celes looked at John and then back at Roman and her heart gave another tug and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She gave a tiny sob and buried her face in Lee's neck no longer able to stay tough as she had been asked to do.

Roman looked at Celes then back at John. She didn't know what upset her more the fact that John check the child without her permission or the fact that she felt cornered. "Get out." She growled at them all. "All of you. Get out. You guys are unwanted in here."

"Roman," Lee said. "He needed to check Mikhail. We are only worry about you." He soothed.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Get out! You allowed him to touch me! Out!"

Celes stood numbly. "You're leaving me." she cried at Roman. "We are worried. I can't feel our connection. Its fading and I dont know how to stop it. I will _die_ without you." she said to her the little bit of fire ran out and she gripped the chair arms tighter.

John stood back up and looked at Roman. "Roman, Mikhail is going to have a demon." he said in a low even voice.

Celes let out a little gasp and looked at John.

Lee frowned as he stood. "How? Wait, is that possible?"

With speed that she would have had if she was fused with Damon she was standing in front of John and slapped him. "How dare you!" She growled at him. "It was not your secret to tell!" She yelled. "It wasn't yours to tell!"

"Roman!" Lee exclaimed as he picked Celes up and set her in the chair. He pulled Roman to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, butterfly." He whispered on her ear. "Please, for me?"

Celes stood slowly as something inside of her kicked in and a memory from long ago popped into her head. She walked over and pushed John out of the way. She grabbed the sides of Roman's face and held her against the struggling pressed her forehead to Roman's. She closed her eyes and pressed her light out and into Roman and down to Mikhail, it wasn't going to work always but for now because he was still small she could help. She wrapped the boy in her light and filled his little soul with it. She felt tears fill her eyes and opened them. "Baby Girl, please." she whispered to her.

Roman felt a little scream come out then she stopped. She took in a deep breath and crossed. She fell weakly against Lee. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please... please..." she sobbed. "Dont leave me."

Celes ran her hands down the sides of Roman's face and smiled a little. "Never, never. Oh good girl, good girl. Stay… stay with us okay." she said and firmly wrapped her light in place around Mikhail. She could feel Roman fully again and it was like pain, heat, fear, anger, and peace all at the same time. She gave a sob of her own. "Good girl." she said again and kissed her and kept repeating that she was a good girl and they weren't going to leave her ever.

Roman shook in her fear as she cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated. "I tried to warn you... I tried... I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault. None of it. Baby Girl, we will figure this out. Right now we have a way to help and we will do this together. Its okay. Stay… okay just stay." she whispered and kissed Roman again. She looked at Lee. "Now I know why I was scared. It wasn't of losing Roman… well it was but… it was more." she whispered and wrapped her arms around both Lee and Roman and held onto them.

Lee nodded as he held Roman tighter. "Lets... let take her to rest for a bit." He said. He looked over to John. "You okay?"

John nodded although he wasn't sure. He knew what Celes was but he had never see it in action, at least not Celes' version of it. "I'll get food, you four go."

Harry stood from his chair and walked over to them. He looked at Roman and smiled a little. He rubbed Celes' back. "Group room is the best choice I think."

Celes stepped away just a little but kept a hand on Roman. "I am going to help John, Baby Girl. My magic will stay around Mikhail, it won't budge that lights going to help until he gets here." she said to her looking into her face. "Okay?"

Roman nodded and held onto Celes' hand a little longer but then let it go and held on tightly to Lee.

Lee picked her. And walked her to the group room. The whole time he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Harry followed them silently.

Celes watched them go. The minute they were out of sight she sank into a chair and gave a deep breath and tears started to fall again. She held tightly to the chair and bent forward as she cried. The fear she felt wasn't just her own, it was Roman's too.

"H-how... did you do that?" John asked.

Celes gave a little sniff and looked up at him. "I w-wrapped Mikhail in my light." she whispered. "Its taxing but I don't want anyone to say anything to Roman, I mean it. I want her to have peace of mind. I will be fine. Its not emotionally taxing so I should be fine." she gave a deep breath again and sniffed and looked at him again. "You're scared too, we all are. But we… we have Dai he can help us." she whispered and stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek into his chest as she held him.

John held her and gave a little shigh. He had been ready to argue and yell at Roman but then he saw her golden eyes were already dark but they darkened even more after that. When Lee held her she started to struggle but some of the color started to come back. When Celes took control and wrapped her light around her he saw the color come back completely. Her light was so strong it not only wrapped around Roman and the baby it also wrapped around him. Tabby had... never done that to him. He usually kept his darkness in check. He had some trouble controlling Venelope and her jealousy, but when Kama awakened. It was all downhill from there.

Celes pulled back and looked up at him and ran a hand over his jawline. "Are you okay?" she whispered. She kept running her fingers lightly along his jawline and neck.

"Uh, yeah... yeah I'm good... I'm just a little shocked."

Celes tilted her head to the side a little. "Why?" she asked.

"Roman is right. You are strong. There is nothing about you that is weak. The Nogitsune has _sorely_ mistaken you. I have have seen that or even _felt_ that _._ No wonder you can be a savinging grace to Damon _and_ Venelope."

Celes blushed a little and smiled. "Its apart of my job." she said softly. She ran her hand down to lay it over his heart and felt it completely in sync with her own. "I'm going to need all you boys over the next month or so. To keep going, I need to stay happy and smiling so that light works and keeps working." she said to him.

John shook his head and brush some of her hair back. "You underestimate yourself. You don't need us to keep your light going. You just need to believe in your own power. Self confidence is what makes each of us powerful, your instincts kicked in but if you can work on that power of yours you can use it without getting tired. Just like your wandless magic. It will come second nature to you."

Celes smiled up at him feeling herself blush but fill with pride. She stood on her toes and kissed John's chin and pulled on his shirt a little and kissed his lips when he bent for her. She smiled against his lips. "Thank, Kipona Aloha." she whispered and kissed him again.

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute. "Come on. We need to feed everyone."

Celes gave him a bright smile feeling pretty good considering. "Okay!" she said and took his hand in hers and led him from Roman's workroom. She gave a little giggle and led him to the kitchen where she proceeded to tease him while he cooked. After he finished they brought food up to the group room and Celes gave a little smile and waved. "Food." she sang softly.

Lee slimed as he tried to roll over to see up but Roman was fast asleep and was clinging onto him. "Uh, I seem to be stuck. Some one want to take my spot or should we wake her?"

"Wake her, she needs to try to eat a little. It'll help her feel better." Celes said sitting down on the bed and waving her hand so that a little table appeared on the bed that looked made for eating in bed.

Harry sat up at the little table. "Nifty." he said of the table.

Roman whimpered as she came awake and clung more to Lee.

"Hey, its okay. Its all okay. See we are here. We are just going to eat. You hungry, I bet Mikhail is." Lee soothed her.

Celes moved a little into Roman's line of sight knowing by instinct it would help her to see her. "Yeah, John and I brought you avocado too. He made veggie egg rolls and rice." she said to her with a grin. "He also made chicken but I didn't think you'd want that."

Roman's belly gave a loud growl. She blushed as she sat up. "Yeah, I think I am."

Celes smiled and picked up a plastic plate and made her one and then handed it to Lee. "There you go." she said with a smile and then started making other plates as John sat down on the bed too. After everyone was eating Celes looked around. "So, I was thinking we talk to Dai." she said.

Lee looked at her, "you think he can..." he trailed off as he gave a yelp. "Did you just bite me?" He asked Roman.

"Sorry. I'm starving and you are feeding me slow." She complained and leaned over to eat some more.

Celes smiled. "Yes, Lee I think he can help. He is… a demon… or was. Until she delivers I will keep my light wrapped around Mikky boy and when he gets here I'll help sooth him. I dont think I can be his Grace though. But I can ease his darkness until he finds her." she whispered as she said what she was thinking over. She smiled and picked up an eggroll and fed it to Roman when Lee kept going to slow.

Roman moaned and scooted closer to her. "You..." she moaned again as the food was finally clearing her head and getting her mind to work mind. "She kept a hand on Celes' knee and another hand on Lee's knee. She was feeling a lot better and her mind was working more. She chewed as she thought back on the last thing she was doing before her darkness started to get out of control. She took her plate from Lee and ate more. She sighed and moaned again.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "You would think she never eaten before." He teased as he made his own plate and place place eat.

Celes kissed Roman's cheek and then her neck and went back to her food. "She's just hungry. Have you been eating? I mean really eating while you've been dark?" she asked Roman softly.

She shook her head. "I eat a little then use the shadow box." She told her. "Didnt want to be around anyone... well except for Lee. So I only ate when he made sure I was eating."

"What is a shadow box? " Lee asked.

Celes gave a little sigh and opened her hand connected to Lee and summoned the box. She set it down. "Its a perception filter. It needs to not be in Roman's possession." she looked at Roman and kissed her neck again. "I'm sorry, but its for your own good. You can have it back after Mikhail is born." she said and pushed the box towards Harry.

Harry picked up the box without a word and made it disappear. "Ask me when you want it back." he said to Celes.

Celes grinned at him. "I will."

Roman frowned but sighed. She reached over the table and picked up another eggroll.

Lee shook his head. "John will you check my baby again?"

" _My_ baby." Roman giggled.

John chuckled and checked him. " _Our_ baby is fine. Light still firmly intact and doing good." he said and chuckled again.

Celes grinned. "That lights not going anywhere." she said and kissed Roman. "Promise you."

"I was worried about the development of Mikhail. But sense you say he is fine then he is fine." Lee said.

"My baby. My baby. My baby. My baby. My baby. My baby." Roman chanted as she ate. She leaned back with a sigh as she rubbed her belly.

Celes grinned at her. "John's a good cook huh?" she asked her with a little giggle.

John smiled at Lee. "You know I'd tell you if something is up with any baby the girls carry. Those kids are my responsibility from the moment they are conceived." he said.

Lee nodded. "Thanks mate." He sighed and then chuckled. "Where were you when she was pregnant with Rain?"

"That pregnancy was rough." Celes said softly. "Really rough… and scary. We could have used a fertility god then." she said.

John smiled. "I'd say I'm sorry I didnt find you sooner but life played out this way on purpose I don't think when you were all younger and still navigating the newness of what you had you could have handled a fifth." he shrugged.

Harry nodded. "It was really really new for Ro and I." he said looking at her.

Roman smiled at him. "Despite the bad that was going on then, we did become closer." She told him. She smiled brightly at him. When Celes turned to kiss her again Roman met her lips with her own.

Celes sucked in a breath and then moaned. She ran her tongue over Roman's lips and dipped it into her mouth. She moaned again and explored Roman's mouth taking her time with it. She brought a hand up and cupped Roman's cheek and continued to lead Roman into a proper snog as her body heated.

Roman moaned as she slid a hand over Celes' hip and pressed into her. she sucked onto her tongue and swirled it around.

Lee ate and went to say something and saw Roman and Celes. "Hey! Cut it out you velcrow horny women." He said as he wrapped his arms around Roman to separate them.

Roman squealed and tried to hold tight to Celes.

Celes gave a whimper and held fast to Roman and went with her while Lee pulled her away. She looked back at John with a pout. "Please fix me, please. I haven't had sex in weeks… months…" she whined at him.

"Sorry. That has to be done naturally. You know the rules. Besides if I fix you, you will only find a way to get pregnant again. The body needs a rest. Thats something I can't fix."

Celes fell away from Roman with another whimper and kicked her feet a little, like a small child. "I want the sex! Not another baby. You can stop that." she complained and crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted.

Harry chuckled. "Awe, you look so cute." he said to Celes.

"She does look cute, dont she?" Lee chuckled. "Maybe another cold shower?" He winked at her.

Celes looked at Lee. "You're the devil, Lee Jordan." she moaned and sat up. She gave another whimper and then had a sudden idea. She crawled over to John straddled his hips facing him and kissed him. She deepened the kiss and dipped her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands up through his hair and down the back of his neck and rolled her hips against his until she felt his arousal pushing against her core. She gave a moan when he did then pulled away with a little satisfied smile and walked off to the bathroom to shower again.

"You can do that all you want but remember, I can get rid of mine faster than you." He growled then looked heatedly at Roman.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. The last time we did something you, sir went all 'let me see your soul' man, on me." Roman said as she crawled over Lee to get away from John's hot look.

John kept his look on her pinning her to the bed with his eyes. "It wouldn't be that way this time." he growled.

Harry chuckled. "Oh no, little one, you better be careful." he said to her and also raked a heated gaze over her body.

Lee chuckled. "I see a torture session coming for Celes. Shall we tie you to a chair and make you watch us three have Roman?"

Roman whimpered as she slowly crawled off the bed keeping her eyes on all three men and felt excitement, lust, and butterflies flutter into her stomach as she shivered. She knelt down on the floor and ducked down low enough so that her eyes on up was showing.

Celes stood in the doorway of the bathroom clinging to the frame as her knees had gone weak at Lee's words she slowly turned around and looked straight at Lee. "No unless you're going to teach me Lee." she said slowly and with purpose.

Lee growled at her as his body shiver with the instant orgasm. "As you wish." He told her. "I'm willing to teach my dirty girl anything." He told her as he used both her trying phrases.

Celes moaned loudly as both her orgams hit one right after the other and she felt her knees and legs go completely numb. She sank to the floor and shivered. "C-che-cheating." she moaned and then turned butt in the air and crawled into the bathroom to calm the throbbing in all her lady business.

"Damn, mate I want two of those… holy crap." Harry said to Lee.

Lee smiled at him. "I want to find Ro's second trigger but I haven't really had time to do so." He said as he gave her a hot look.

Roman shivered but kept hidden.

John chuckled. "I haven't had time to explore this whole triggers avenue. Celes has one for me… but well Roman doesn't yet." he said looking at her heatedly.

Harry chuckled. "Its a thing with us. You will find one eventually and they will each find one for you." he said.

This was not right. She felt like she was in a lion's den and all three male lions were looking at her as if she were the main course. Normally when she had the upper hand she would have teased until she got away or was taken. But given that Celes was out of commission and Ro was still 'up for grabs' it didn't seem right. Besides she didn't feel like she was on her game right now so it only made it easier for them to tease her.

Celes strolled back out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a white tank top that you could see through because her wet hair lay on top of it. She gathered her hair just as the got the bed and pulled into a high ponytail and grinned. "Okay, Ro needs some sleep boys. Weve been through a lot today time for Ro and the Mikky boy to relax and sleep." she said and helped Roman stand. She waved her hand and the table and dinner things disappeared. "Everyone in, now. And pajamas are a requirement." she instructed waving her hand and changing Roman into a cute little nightgown.

Roman gave a shiver and then slid under the thick covers. She scooted closer to Celes and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled and then giggled. Once the boys were dressed they started to crawl into the bed. "So, which ove you boys are going to spoon so we can take pictures?" She teased.

Lee growled at her as he remembered waking up spooned behind Harry. "Not cool."

Celes giggled. "Oh I want one of each boy with John." she said snuggling closer to Roman.

Harry growled into Celes' neck. "You two are horrible."

John chuckled and with very little effort he separated the girls and plopped between them on his back then pulled them both close so they could still touch across his chest.

"Not fair." Roman protested. She laced her fingers with Celes' and they res yt? Ed them over his chest. She shivers little and snuggled closer. She sighed when Lee spooned behind her. "Why does it have to be so cold here?"

Celes giggled. "Its Scotland in November, Ro." she said and yawned as the warmth of her people washed over her.

Harry chuckled. "I sometimes forget Hogwarts is in Scotland." he said tirely as he placed his face in the crook of Celes' neck where he loved to have it when they slept like this and he got to spoon her.

John chuckled. "Maybe we should tropical this room up a little. Keep a fire lit overnight when we use it." he suggested tiredly.

Lee waved a hand and a fire lit in the fireplace. He pressed closer to Roman's back and rested a hand on her belly. He gave a sigh as he pressed his face into the back of her neck. He kissed it a couple of times and close his eyes. "Fires are good."

Roman smiled as she held Celes' fingers with hers. She lowered her eyes lashes so they veiled her eyes and made her look like she closed them. Truth be closed closed was extremely tired but at the same time she was too screamed to go back to sleep. She didn't want to go back to the dark. She had tried so hard to break free that she even left messages or clues for Celes. She listed to everyone slowly start to fall asleep. The only ones not sleeping were her and Celes.

Celes played with Roman's fingers. She was tired but she wanted to look and feel and be with Roman so badly. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "I thought… I thought I lost you today." she said.

"I thought I was going to be list today." She whispered. I tried so hard to reach for you. I knew you would fight it out but... I almost... gave up and it scared me."

Celes ran her fingers over Roman's palm. "Ro, I'm sorry it took so long. I will never let it get that bad. I know how much your darkness scares you. I should have known something was up when you started binge watching vampire movies." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You did know. It was always in your heart. You just didn't slow down enough to recognize it." She ran a finger over the top of her hand. "You are clever. You were always clever. Besides you were pregnant too."

Celes flipped her hand so Roman was stroking her palm now and it sent tingles up her arm. "Venelope… she was trying to help. She did today actually. Powerful little brat. I get it now. Why it got hard at the end. She sensed you pulling away and tried to help me fill the hole with John." she whispered looking up at him and then back at Roman.

She gave a little smile. "I tried to get her to help but I think she get her to help but I think she got a little mixed up." She spread her nails over her palm. "The song is for you. The one that kept playing for the past months. Its for you."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and suddenly it wasn't enough to just touch her hand. She needed to feel her against her. She wiggled out from between John and Harry and with a her magic and wiggling got in front of Roman her back to John and kissed her. "I should have known when I heard it." she kissed her again. "I have one for you too. I've been singing it to myself all summer and fall." she kissed her again and then down her neck. "I love you." she whispered against the bottom of her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered. She kissed Celes and smiled at her through her tears. "Want to know my last act of reaching out to you?"

Celes ran a hand down the side of her face and nodded. "Please." she said sniffing a little.

Roman pressed her cheek into her hand. "I turned my cheek into you when you tried to kiss me." She whispered.

Celes gave a little sob. "I thought you were snubbing me." she whispered. "I went downstairs and just fell apart and poor Lee didn't know what to do. You know how he is when a girl cries." she gave a watery laugh.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "Since when do I give you my cheek when you want to kiss me?" She giggled. When I see you wanting a kiss I either tease you or I kiss you." She kissed her and rubbed her nose rubbed hers. "If you were a care bear you would have a honey pot and a happy sun on your tummy."

Celes gave a loud giggle then quieted when the boys stirred. She wrapped her legs in Roman's and held her as close as her belly would allow. "Roman, it worked. You were too polite and I realized that I couldn't feel you as well after you did that. I love you, and I won't let it happen again." she kissed Roman and nuzzled her neck and then covered Lee's hand on Roman's belly. "Our baby." she whispered with a little smile and kissed her again. "We should sleep, it's late."

RoRoman smiled and kissed her. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to hers. " _My_ Cel-Bear." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Celes watched her sleep until her own sleep took her. She fell asleep humming the song she would share with Roman the next day.

Celes was the first one awake the next morning. At some point in the night she had managed to get pulled away from Roman, she was still holding onto her but she was now curled up on her belly on top of John's chest his arms possessively wrapped around her. She turned a little and became aware of the fact that Harry had a hand on her upper thigh clenched a little. She gave a tiny moan and turned her head and kissed John's chest over his heart. She sat up slowly pushing his arms away and got a better view of the bed and nearly fell of John laughing. What she had missed was the fact that Harry was using John's shoulder as a pillow. She covered her mouth and while straddling Johns chest summoned a camera and took a few pictures. She looked down at Roman and watched her sleep and then when she turned back to John she saw he was awake and smiled down at him. She slid down a little so her core covered by sweat pants covered his morning hardness covered by his pajama pants and rolled her hips a little on him and gave a low moan and kissed him up the chest. Then she kissed his lips and then broke it and looked down at him. "Good morning, Little John." she whispered against his lips.

John moaned a little and kissed her back with a little chuckle. "Good morning." He whispered back. "You seem… aroused this morning."

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, very." she shivered pressing into him again. "You seemed possessive this morning." she whispered pointing out where she happened to be when she woke up.

He looked around and nearly laughed when he saw Harry's head on his shoulder. He looked at Roman and smiled then up at her. "I guess I like being the center of attention while in bed."

Celes giggled. "Thats okay. I like sleeping on top of you. You make me feel like a little doll you have to have to sleep." she whispered and laid her head back down on top of his heart and brought her arms up under herself and and gave a little sigh.

He chuckled, "So you have told me." He rubbed her back and sighed.

Roman whimpered and then moaned. She rolled onto her other side so that she was facing Lee. She wrapped her arm and leg over him. She muttered something in her sleep and then moaned.

Lee stirred and pulled her closer. He fluttered his eyes open and looked at John and Celes with a frown. He was going to ask what they were doing in his bed but then remembered he was in the group room. He closed his eyes and moaned a little.

When Roman had stirred and rolled over Celes had automatically reached out to comfort her by rubbing her back. She smiled at Lee and leaned up a little. She sent him "Twinkle twinkle little star" in their private connection and watched him give a little smile.

Harry gave a groan and rolled off of John's shoulder and onto his side, back facing all of them. He muttered something in his sleep and then settled back down to sleep.

Lee opened his eyes as he rubbed Roman's thigh up and down. He smiled at Celes and shook his head. " _What are you doing?"_ he asked her privately.

Celes sent him a little giggle. " _Waking up, and teasing John a little. I woke up pinned to his chest what else was I suppose to do with that?"_ she asked him eyes dancing with her smiled as she continued to rub Roman's back to keep her calm and sleeping. She needed the sleep she could get. " _Oh and giving you a song."_ she added her smiled turning a little tender.

" _I…_ "

"Mango cheesecake!" Roman said as she shot up out of her sleep all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and fell asleep still sitting up.

Celes eased herself into a sitting position on top of John again and then eased Roman back to lay down and then checked the light shield around Mikhail and re enforced it a little and then sighed. " _She needs more sleep, shes been dark off and on for months. Thats taxing on a body."_ she sent to Lee and John since they were the ones awake.

" _I will send Minny an owl… unless you want to cover her class? Its only half day today."_ Lee told her.

Celes nodded. " _I can do that, she should take the weekend. While the kids are here it should help but she really needs to rest as much as possible."_ she sent Lee and leaned down and kissed Roman's forehead fondly and then ran her thumb over the spot she kissed.

Lee nodded. He sighed and kissed Roman. He looked over at the clock. " _I'll make you breakfast. What do you want to eat?"_

Celes gave him a smiled as she started to get out of the bed pulling John with her since he had to teach too. " _Stay with Roman, Lee. She needs one of us with her. My light will stay with Mikhail and her so dont worry but stay with her. I'll feed John and I before we go down."_ she stopped and looked up at John. " _Or he'll feed us. Either way. Take the day be with Ro."_ she said and walked around the bed and nudged Harry a little.

Harry's eyes came open instantly and he focused on Celes with his emerald eyes. "Cel?" he whispered.

"Do you have to go to the Ministry today?" she whispered to him.

Harry sat up a little and looked around and shook his head. "No, I'm taking a long weekend." he said and then after scooting closer to Roman and Lee he shut his eyes.

Celes giggled a little. "Okay." she said softly.

Lee smiled and kissed Roman again. "You can help me take care of Roman then." told Harry. He slipped out the bed and stretched a little. "I'll cook."

Celes looked up at Lee and smiled. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over the bone. "Ever my caretaker and protector." she whispered and turned to head out of the room.

Harry curled himself around Roman protectively and kissed her temple before letting himself fall back into sleep with her.

Lee clapped John on the back and then followed Celes out the room. "Coffee and tea?" he asked them.

Celes nodded as she fell into step between the two big men feeling like a small child she gave a giggle. "Oh yes." she said and grabbed each other their hands and started to skip.

John chuckled and nodded. "Coffee is the best thing in the morning." he chuckled. "And at least you do it right. Britain is usually instant coffee of nasty." he said wrinkling his nose.

Celes shrugged. "We are British, we do tea not coffee so when we do, do coffee its wrong… according to the Yanks." she said.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay. Ro taught us how to brew coffee 'correctly.'" he said as he entered the kitchen.

Despite their conversation when Lee went to put the pot on John started the coffee.

Celes watched them both moving around the kitchen with ease. They worked well in the same space together. As a matter of fact she noticed all the boys seemed to find a flow over the last months. She rested her chin in her hand and tapped her food to a little Irish jig that played in her head. "So what are you making me, Razboinic Meu?" she asked Lee.

"How about your favorite?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator and looked pulled things out.

Celes nodded. "Oh yes please." she said, she loved when Lee spoiled her She was spoiled by all of them but he always did it in a different way. "Strawberries and cream waffles and corned beef hash and eggs!" she sang and kicked her legs grinning.

John chuckled and sat down next to Celes as he watched the two of them interact. "You two are cute." he said and he poked Celes' nose.

Lee chuckled as he pulled out the things he needed. "You should have see us when we were younger. She was _always_ scolding me about something. Oh! And lets not forget about the talk she gave me. Asking me my intentions with Roman."

Celes nodded. "Needed to be done. I knew you two were in love I watched the two of you orbit one another but… our fourth year the two of you sneaking off and fooling around." she shook her head and giggled. "So shameful." she said with a smile.

"She did so twice! Once she found us in an abandoned classroom while Ro slept and then the second time we were learning to dance." Lee shook his head as he made the batter.

Celes smiled. "You know what I remember about that year. Thanksgiving with Alan." she said. "And all the prep with you in the weeks before." she winked.

"Slave driver!" Lee told her. "Total Slave driver."

John looked between them. "What?" he asked.

Celes smiled at John. "I gave him etiquette lessons because our first Thanksgiving with Alan was a formal dinner that required it." she said with a giggle. "I was… very particular. Back then though I had a lot less patience for teaching." she shrugged.

"Slave driver! We couldn't eat until I got it right." He said as he shook his head. "Mean too."

Celes giggled. "Aye, but you never forgot any of it. I see it every time you eat. Its ingrained in you like the lessons were suppose to do. So I did it right. And you got to eat in the end." she smiled at him fondly.

"Slave driver." he gave a loud whisper to John.

Celes smiled again. "Well I always like to think of that. Its a good memory and its one of the first things I ever taught you." she said.

John chuckled. "Well that sounds like it was… grueling." he said and shook his head getting up when the coffee finished and pouring some in a cup he left it black and went back to the chair next to Celes.

Lee made Celes' tea and gave it to her. He quickly finished breakfast and made plates and slit them to Celes and John. When he was done he made himself tea and drank it. "So, spaghetti and meatballs today?" He asked John. "Garlic bread?"

John nodded. "Yes, and salad." he said.

Celes smiled. "I can make the garlic bread from scratch if you want." she offered.

John nodded. "That sounds good." he said.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll let you two handle it." Lee nodded. "Gives me a break. Should I expect you for lunch today?"

"Since classes end before lunch, I'd expect so. We can bring the kids up too at the same time. I'll send Molly an owl this morning so she can have them here by tonight." Celes said eating her food.

"Okay, sounds good." Lee told her. "Harry and I will keep Ro entertained… and ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows at Celes.

Celes and John finished breakfast and went up to shower. Celes teased John throughout the shower and then they went to the school. Celes only taught for Roman that one day because she went back to school the following Monday. Over the next weeks Celes started to work on a New Years eve party she wanted to throw to lighten their lives. She knew it would be close to Mik's due date but she also knew that they all needed it. She spent her days at the club and even some nights actually working there getting the girls through their nights. She mostly did it to fill her time because all she could do was tease. She teased them all but John seemed to be the focus of her teasing. She checked the light everyday, but as John said it wasn't going anywhere and she didn't even feel as taxed as she thought she would. John had been right, she was powerful and everyday that the light stayed firmly intact around Mikhail made her more confident in her ability to help the little one after his birth.

The day of the party Celes stood in the Closet of Awesome and pulled on her short little black and nude teasing dress. The little tulle skirt stopped at the mid thigh point and the bodice came up in a delightful tease of nude and black lace. The dress was completely open in the back. She hummed as she separated out her hair and braided one section. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and with magic made it curl and then took the braid she left out twisted it around the ponytail making it a little higher. She added little diamond flowers to the braid. She turned and slipped on her nude stilettos and then turned back and looked herself over. She grinned and gave a little jump watching the dress bounce up in a little tease. She giggled and grabbed a jacket on the way out of the closet and headed down to the kitchen where the others waited. When she walked in they were all talking and carrying on. She summoned a little make up bag and planted herself to stand in front of Roman. "Can you do me some smoky eyes please?" she asked her drawing attention to herself with the words.

Harry, who wore a bottle green button down shirt and dark pants and jacket, looked over Celes and gave a low moan. "What is that?" he asked of her dress.

Lee shook his head. "You women are horrible." He told Celes. He was wearing a black slacks with a white button up shirt. "Why do you girls dress up like this?" he growled and then kissed Cele's cheek.

"Hey! I'm not even dressed yet. You can't group me in that category." Roman told him. She sat down with Celes in front of her, doing her makeup.

Celes looked at Lee with a smile and winked at him. When Roman finished she grinned a little bigger. "What you don't like my dress?" she asked giving a little pout and then she did a pirouette and the tulle skirt floated up as she did and she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "Just… evil." he said to her.

Celes grinned again. "I am." she said with a little shrug and ran her fingers through the curls of her ponytail. She bounced to a seat and gracefully crossed her legs as she took in Harry and Lee and her mouth watered a little. When John walked in wearing his color under a dark jacket and slacks she shook her head. "You three are just as evil." she said her body heating with her dirty thoughts. She looked at Roman. "You know what you want to wear, Baby Girl?"

"I have two dresses picked out but I'm leaning to one so I'll just put that one on." She giggled. "I'll need help putting on my shoes, and someone to do my hair." She fluttered her eyelashes at Celes.

Celes giggled. "I shall help you m'lady." she said to Roman bouncing off her seat. She walked back over to Roman and kissed her. "Ready now?" she asked her.

Roman nodded and followed her up the stairs to their clothes. She pulled out some black wedges that had a little bow that would wrap around the ankle. "I saw these shoes and knew I wanted to wear them. The only problem was, I wasn't sure what dress to wear them with." She told Celes. "I picked out two dresses." She pulled out a black dress that had a white rubble that would wrap right under her breast and over one shoulder. The other dress was black lace with a nude color under it and a white sheer material that wrapped over have the dress and tied to the other side of the dress. "I was leaning towards the dress with the sheer white but if you can find me a different dress to go with those shoes then we may have a party outfit."

"Well if you went with the sheer white one you'd probably have to wear a pump, not a wedge. Wedges scream flirty skirted dress and that dress is all sex and deliciousness." she said with a giggle. She sat down and ran a hand down over her ankle and smiled a little and looked back up at Roman. "I have in a mind a white dress that stops just below the bust and flows out to about two inches above your knees in a four layer tulle skirt. Theres little black rhinestone embellishment under the breast." she said and stood back up and grabbed the dress.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "I'm not too inclined with all white." She told her. "I liked these because it was black and the white gave it color." She giggled. She hung her dresses back up and she sat down rubbing her baby belly.

Celes nodded and kissed her and stood back up and hung the dress up. She bit her lip and started going through dresses. She pulled out a little strapless red dress that came together between the breast in a knot and then from there flowed down into an uneven flowy skirt that would probably stop a little lower than mid thigh. She turned with a grin. "What about this?" she asked her and then looked at the shoes. "Again you may have to give up the shoe…" she said.

Roman held the shoes to her as she gave a whimper. "I don't want to give up the shoes. I think that dress will go well." She told Celes. "I can make it work."

Celes giggled. "You're adorable, Baby Girl. Go for it." she said and stepped to her to help her stand and then with a tiny moan she started to push off the little robe Roman wore.

Roman giggled as she pulled on the red dress. It was comfortable stretch material and soft to the skin. She fixed her breast and giggled as she saw them bubble out a little. She ran her hands down the dress to smooth it out and then giggled again as she twisted a little. "What you think?" she asked.

Celes looked at her from behind in the mirror in front of them and snaked her hand around and ran her fingers over the top of her breasts. "Yes, this dress works." she whispered against Roman's ear catching her eyes in the mirror. "Lets do your hair. How do you want it?" she asked still her mouth was pressed to Roman's ear and she continued to drag her fingers lightly over her cleavage.

Roman shivered as she closed her eyes and took in the feathery touch of her fingers and gentle blow of her breath on her ear. Her knees nearly gave out. "Celes…" She moaned.

Celes moaned and moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck and along her shoulder. "Up I think, curls, I want access to your shoulders and neck." she moaned and kissed back to her neck. "Lee will like that too." she noted and then dropped her hands and sat Roman down. She worked quickly and curled Roman's hair with magic and then pinned it up on top of her head. She added a little black velvet bow to match the shoes into the side of her hair and then leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder again. "Good yeah?" she asked grazing her teeth along her shoulder back to her neck.

Roman shivered again. "Yes." She told her. "I may need to wear a shawl." She teased. She grabbed the lotion and lotioned her arms and some of her legs… that she could get to.

Celes took the lotion and finished for her running her hands slowly over her legs. She then picked up the shoes and slid them onto Roman's feet. She teased each ankle with light finger touches as she hooked the straps. She kissed her ankles as well. "Make up or no? I think you have a wonderful color in your face right now." Celes remarked as she slid her hands up to Roman's knees.

"You are an evil woman." Roman whimpered as she pressed her legs together and shivered again. "Lip gloss will be good for me." She told her.

"I'm a horny sex deprived woman. Theres a difference… well not much I suppose." she said and kissed the insides of Roman's knees and then stood up and grabbed her a slightly red tinted lip gloss from the many drawers of makeup they had and handed it to her. She picked out a little black shawl and grabbed a maternity pea coat for Roman to wear outside and then offered a hand to help her up.

Roman shivered again. "Maybe you can have sex now. Can't you?" SHe asked as she held her hand and walked with her out the room.

Celes nodded. "I can, and I fully intend on doing just that. But I'm enjoying the game, the tease is so fun." she said and kissed Roman's ear as she tightened her grip on her hand as they walked down the stairs.

She whimpered and shivered again. "Why do you have to tease me? I haven't done anything to you." She half whined.

Celes gave a husky chuckle in her ear. "Oh Roman, you just have to stand there and smell good and look good enough to eat and you do all kinds of things to me." she said kissing the crook behind her ear as she led her into the kitchen. She looked at all the boys with a heated look.

Lee looked up and he took in a sharp breath. "What did you dress her in?" he growled.

Celes gave a giggle and spun Roman slowly. "I did her hair up off her neck so that you could access it." she said. " _Look at her ankles."_ she sent to him and looked herself at the little thin white gold chain anklets that hung below the straps of her shoes. " _They are a set of the Sexy shackles. From me to you with love."_ she sent and kissed Roman's neck again and then went over and kissed Lee and then went over and stood between Harry and John and took in Roman with them.

Lee moaned as he looked at the chains then ran his hot eyes up her legs and settled on her breast. He licked his lips then smiled at her. "You are missing something." He told her. He stood up and summoned the necklace Harry gave her for her birthday some years ago. He placed it on her her and stood back. He moaned again as the hawaiian flower dipped between her breast. "Okay lets go before I decide to take Roman upstairs."

Celes giggled. "I have plans for you later tonight, so we should." she said and pulled on her coat. She walked over and helped Roman into her coat. She ran her fingers along the chain of the necklace and let her fingers linger over her breast in a feather light touch and then kissed her again and started to do up the coat so she stayed warm. She kissed Roman with a little moan and turned to the boys. "Well come on, you silly boys, we have a party to get to." she said to them all looking at her and Roman a little slack jawed.

Harry gave a growl and pulled on his winter jacket and walked over to Celes. He grabbed her arm in a very possessive way and pulled her to him. He captured her lips in a demanding kiss and growled when she opened her lips under his and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He waited for her to moan and pulled back. "Woman. My woman." he growled at her and then strolled out the kitchen.

Celes stood with her fingers on her swollen lips a little shocked. Her whole body was alive with desire. When she came back to herself she gave a little moan. "What the hell was that?"

"I beleive that was a marking of claim." Lee chuckled. "And from the look of it you liked it." He chuckled again. "Come on minx." He told her and kissed her too.

Roman put on her lip gloss and shook her head. "Bad." She said. She paused when she saw John was still staring at her. She blushed and quickly walked out to meet Harry. She gave squeal at the feel of the cold.

Lee moaned and then broke his kiss from Celes. "Terrible minx." he told her and then walked out after Roman. "Hey, stop hopping! Oh, God, your dress is rising…" he was heard moaning.

John cleared his throat and shook his head to clear it. Pregnant women in short dresses… he moaned and closed his eyes. He shivered then looked over to Celes. He gave a growl and then kissed her. He too opened her mouth and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and then broke their kiss. "I fully agree with Lee on this. You women are teasing devils." he growled. "Come on." he picked her up and walked her out the house. He followed Lee, Roman, and Harry as they apparated to the club.

When John set Celes down before they went in the club she was still stunned into silence. She cleared her throat and opened the doors to the club. "The adults of our family will be here soon." she said leading them into the club decorated in silvers and blacks for the New Year's theme. "We have a kissing game in the corner, dancing all night. I made sure to stock lots of food and drinks to keep us partying into the night. Uh… Oh John and I are going to dance for you all in about an hour when everyone has arrived. I also replaced all the booths with couches for the night and little tables so its more a night club vibe. Oh and all the girls will be here!" she said and peeled off her jacket and jumped around a little. She spun in a little circle and her dress went up giving glimpses up her black lace thong. She giggled and bounced away to get herself a drink and get the dj started.

Harry growled again pull off his own jacket. "That woman… dresses like the one she is wearing and the one she put Roman in should be made illegal." he said. "So lucky its just family and friends tonight or I'd have to punch some people for looking at you two." he said.

Roman frowned and looked over to the corner. "What kissing game is in the corner? Will there be a prize?"

Lee growled, "You aren't kissing anyone but us tonight."

Harry and John nodded their agreement.

Celes giggled. "Its suck and blow, and the prize is something very pretty. But only if you are the last one left. Can't let the card drop. If you do you're out." she giggled. "We can play in groups." she said and as the music started people started to file in. She, ever the good little hostess shooed the four of them off to enjoy the party and she greeted family and friends at the door. She gave kisses on cheeks and giggled when George told her to put something on over the dress she was wearing.

Roman had spent the last half hour trying to sneak over to the kissing game. She was curious to see and she wanted to play. However, Lee had said that he would buy her something and to stay away. She rolled her eyes and tried sneaking over to the corner again for the fifth time. She was near the corner when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She squealed and gave a little jump. She looked up and smiled at George. "Hi Georgie." She greeted.

"What are you doing? You have your 'I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing' face on." He told her.

She smiled brightly at him. "I want to see the kissing game but Lee won't let me see it."

George shook his head. "And you are also half naked too! What is this? half naked day? WHy didn't I get this memo?"

Roman giggled and did a little turn. "Celes dressed me."

"No need to say anything else. I already say her dress." He shook his head. "Come on, lets go see this kissing game. Maybe I'll get some ideas and use them on Ang."

Roman laughed and followed George to the corner where a group was already playing.

Celes fluttered around the club talking and occasionally stopping to drink some water. She didn't drink alcohol she wanted to have a level head when she finally managed to attract one of the boys to her long enough to have them. She hadn't made a service announcement she was open for business again but did it really need saying. She went over to the kissing game and shook her head and walked up behind Roman and kissed her neck. "I thought Lee said you couldn't play Suck and Blow?" she asked her trailing little kisses down across her shoulder.

Roman gave another squeal and then giggled. She shiver and smiled at her. "I'm not playing yet. And I'm just watching with George."

"Mmm okay, how about we get our boys over here and get you a sparkly pretty prize." she said as the game going on drew to an end and the prize was awarded. She sent out her magic to the boys and nudged them.

"I tried to get them to play with me but they said the only people they are kissing tonight is us. They don't want to kiss each other." Roman pouted. "Stinky heads."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I will make this happen." she said and turned around to a wall of three men and looked up at them planting her hands on her hips. "Private game of suck and blow now for Roman, Harry and Lee stand next to each other just in case there is accidental kissing." she rolled her eyes. "You play each of you will get to do something to me, anything you want to do to me, sexually." she said.

Harry looked at Lee and John. "What do we think?"

"I think Celes is mistaken. We were already going to do something sexually to her no matter what she said or did tonight." Lee growled.

Roman smiled and slowly started to back away. There was something extremely arousing about having all three men stand like a wall. Something a little too arousing. God she wanted sex but she rather have one on one right now. She wasn't ready for group sex yet.

Celes shivered as her resolve faltered. It didn't help that she had been teasing all three of them pretty badly since the week after Venelope was born. She gave a little blush and stepped back. "Now boys…" she said.

Harry growled and grabbed for her missing her just a little and ended up feeling the skirt of her dress as she skipped off.

John wrapped his arms around her and walked her back. "Months!" he growled. "Months of merciless teasing."

Lee chuckled, "I guess we are going to get this party started earlier than planned. Come on, up to the bedroom."

Celes gave a little whimper. "W-what?" she squeaked.

Harry chuckled. "You are so terrible. So, so terrible Cel. Teasing all of us." he said.

"And you have used Roman tonight in you evil plot." John chuckled as he followed Lee up the stairs still holding Celes tightly.

Celes jumped on that. She wiggled against him. "Doesn't she look amazing in that short little dress, her pregnant belly just…" she moaned as he carried her into the office.

"Stop it!" he growled at her. "We are going to take care of you first."

Lee chuckled. "That's the spirit." He opened the panel to the hidden door and allowed the guys in. "Chain her to the bed Harry."

Celes gave a little whimper of panic and arousal. "C-chains… oh L-lee…" she said as she started to puddle in John's arms.

Harry walked over and plucked Celes from John and chuckled. He laid her down on the bed and and waved his hand and she was chained to it. He ran his hands down her legs and slipped off her shoes that made her legs look good enough to eat and kissed the insides of her ankles and then gave a little noise when something appeared on her ankle. "Whats this?" he asked running his hand over the little ivy tattoo trailed down her ankle onto her foot.

Celes sighed and shivered. "T-tattoo." she said.

"We have new tattoos?" Lee asked. "Where else do you have new ones?" He asked as he pushed her dress up her thighs.

Celes arched her back as he did that. "I… I a-added to my m-mark tattoo. A-and I don't know if you saw the Always tattoo on my rib cage." she moaned and looked at him.

"Yes," he told her as he trailed a finger und the inside of her thigh and stopped before he got to her core and ran it back down her thigh."

Celes gave a whimper and looked at him. "L-lee." she whined.

Harry chuckled and ran his hands over her legs. "So whose first?" he asked.

"I want to go first." John said. "She has been really mean to me lately. Been teasing me mercilessly. Then she put Roman in that little slip of a dress to drive me wild. Oh yeah. I want to go first."

Lee chuckled. "I think you have your answer."

Celes gave a little whimper and watched as the boys shifted and John was now hovering over her. "Y-you wouldn't fix… me" she said weakly and body shaking with desire.

Lee waved a hand and her dress disappeared. "Someone is in trouble." he teased her.

"You know damn well you would have found a way to get pregnant again. The guys say you want to keep having children and until you hit menopause." He kissed her neck and ran his lips down to her breast. He worked open his pants. He looked over to Harry and Lee, "Am I right?"

Harry nodded. "I think she said that once or… a million times before." Harry chuckled lounging in a chair watching them.

Lee laughed, "I think it was two million times." he made himself comfortable in another chair. "Let the Celes punishment begin."

John thrust hard into Celes and moaned. He hooked his arms behind her knees. It had been too long since he last had sex. He looked down at Celes and started to pump hard and fast into her.

Celes looked up at him and rolled back on her head and attempted to return his thrusts and failing. She moaned and then made little whimpers with each thrust. She was so aroused and her body was just… one big nerve ending. She shivered and kept whimpering and moaning.

John moaned as he continued to thrust into her. He ran his hand over her breas down her flat belly and to her clit. he pressed a thumb to her clit and moaned louder when he felt her juices. "You are really excited, aren't you?" he growled.

Celes nodded and moaned out another whimper. She rolled back on her head as she felt her belly fill with the warm shots of arousal trickled down through her legs like molton fire. She moaned louder and started to give high pitched squeals with each thrust. "O-oh… G-god." she moaned looking at him.

He grunted as he thrust harder and faster into her. He rubbed her clit faster and harder. He moaned louder and leaned his head back as he enjoy the tight, hot, and wetness of her. He gripped her thigh harder and shivered. He looked back down at her and growled as he pressed harder on her clit.

Celes gave a little scream as she pushed herself closer to him. She felt her body start to tighten in orgasm and went back to shrieking. She looked up at him and shrieked and then her whole body tightened and her orgasm slammed into her and she shrieked again as her juices flooded out.

John gave a chuckle as he slipped a finger into her core as he continued to thrust into her. He alternated thrust between his fingers and his shaft. He shivered as it added more to him as well to her. He felt his orgasm fill his body and he growled as he thrust faster into her.

Celes didn't get a chance to even come down. She rolled on her head as her body shook she looked back up at him as her body started to tighten in another orgasm. "J-John…" she shrieked and tried to roll her hips as the shots of desire ran through her stomach and legs and then she gave a scream and arched back onto her head as she came again.

John roared out his own orgasm and panted. He shivered as he held her legs and pressed tightly into her. He slipped his fingers out of her and rubbed up her clit. He moaned as he felt her tightness and then pulled out even though her core gripped him and wanted to keep him inside. He shivered and then crawled off the bed to give the next guy his turn. "Who's next?"

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "I'd quite like to go last." he looked at Celes. "I have plans for you, little dove." he growled at her.

Celes gave a moan and a whimper and jerked. "I…" she started but moaned and jerked again.

Lee barked a laugh. "You are in _so_ much trouble." he told her as he stood up and worked open his pants. "And so dirty." He growled at her. He leaned over her and kissed her. He thrust into her and moaned at the tightness of her that was still contracting. "Harry and I did this to Ro while we were in Hawaii. She quite enjoyed it. I hope you don't have to sing today." he gave her a dark chuckle and thrust harder into her.

Celes gave a little shriek and a shiver and rolled back on her head pushing her feet into the mattress to meet him eagerly. She turned her hands and pulled on the chains to moved herself. "G-God." she moaned and shut her eyes as the feelings of ecstasy and arousal filled her belly and legs and up into her chest causing her nipples to harden.

He leaned down and moaned as he kissed down her neck and to her collarbones. He traveled lower to her breast. He moaned loudly as he captured one of her nipples and sucked on it. He used his teeth to pull on the rings and growled. He licked across to her other nipple and did the same. "You have been very bad, haven't you?" He asked her. "Very, very, bad."

Celes gave a whimper and nodded. "Y-yes." she moaned and arch into him pressing herself harder against him with each thrust. She let out little screams now wanting so badly to feel his chest beneath her fingers. She gripped the chains a little tighter and used them to rock herself with him.

Lee grunted as he thrust faster and harder into her. The smacking sounds of their flesh fill the room with her scream and his grunts and growls. He kissed back up her neck and and nipped it. He left a few hikes and gripped her hips. He pulled her harder onto him and moaned. He leaned back down to her breast and rolled her nipple in his mouth. He so enjoyed her nipple rings. It was one of his favorite gifts he had received.

Celes kept giving her little screams as she felt her body start to tighten. She rolled back onto her head and used the chains to slam onto Lee everytime he slammed into her. She looked at him and pressed her chest up towards his mouth more and screamed louder and in a higher pitch as the orgams started to overtake her. She wanted to say something but all she could do was scream. She changed them to a more urgent sound and then felt her orgasm slam into her body like a wave hitting a cliff face.

Lee shivered and allowed his orgasm out. He growled against her breast as he shivered and moaned. He panted and rubbed his face against the softness of her breast. "You dirty girl." he moaned. He slid his hand up her body and smiled down at her.

Celes shivered and her body bowed into his as the second orgasm washed over her like a tiny wave of lava. She gave a little scream and looked up at him shaking. "I dont have to sing." she whispered to him and arched her back as she jerked again.

Lee chuckled and slid out of her. "Good, then John and I will take our leave and allow Harry to finish you off." He kissed her and fixed his pants. "She's all your, mate." He smiled. "I have to go check on Roman and make sure she is behaving." He clapped John on the back and they both left Harry to dominate Celes.

Celes watched as Harry rose slowly from his chair. He was watching her like she was something he could eat. She shivered as she watched the way his eyes devoured every part of her body. She moaned and gave a little whimper. "Harry." she tugged on the bindings a little. "Let me go." she said trying to entice him like she usually did.

Harry gave a dark chuckle and waved a hand and she now had a gag on. He chuckled again. "So you can still lose that pretty little voice of yours." he said and slowly walked towards the bed taking her in. Each curve, each mark. He wanted to take her so hard and so roughly that she had to sleep for days. But there was still more party. He growled and with a wave of his hand his clothes were gone. He positioned himself between her legs and leaned down and ran his hands up and down her body. The body he knew better than his own. He moaned and felt like it had been years since he'd touched her. He lifted her and undid the chains at her wrists. He pulled her to him and rebound her hands behind her back. When her eyes widened he just chuckled and kissed her forehead. "My woman." he said and turned her around and spread her legs for her and then lowered her onto him slowly.

Celes moaned and arched her back and gave a little whimper and Harry let her hands go. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck and pushed back against him as he pumped in and out of her hard and fast and with a growl each time. She looked up at him and moaned around her gag and panted. Her whole body reacted to him. Every nerve ending reacting to the way he wrapped his arm around her waist possessively the way her sutley commanded her to move with it. The way her pulled a little on her nipple ring and then trailed his hand down to her clit ring and pulled on that too. She arched again and gave a scream as he increased the speed of the sex.

Harry growled in her ear and trailed little kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. He slipped his hand down to her clit and rolled in between his finger and thumb. He listened to Celes respond and wanted to hear her scream. He kept pumping into her and playing with her clit and he leaned down to her ear. "I'm taking the gag off, if you say a word I will stop for a minute. If you say another I will stop for two. No speaking. Understand?" Harry said and nipped her ear.

Celes gave a little whimper and looked up at him and nodded. He made the gag go away and she let out a loud moan and dropped her head back on his shoulder and gave a scream when he played with her piercing. She rolled her hips and kept matching his pace and gave screams with each thrust. She nearly said something but gave a whimpering moan and looked back at him instead.

Harry growled yet again and held her tighter and thrust into her harder and faster and listened to her screams get higher in pitch. He continued all his actions as the room filled with theirs scents and the sounds of his growls mingled with the sounds of her screams. He nipped her ear and down the vein and then bit into the base of her neck with a loud growl.

Celes gave a scream and dropped her head to the side as she felt her juices leak out of her. What the hell had gotten into Harry? He was like a different person. A different person and she liked it. She liked it so much that she screamed and an orgasm wracked through her body. She shook really hard and Harry just kept going.

Harry pushed Celes down so that she was on all fours now and continued to thrust into her harder and faster pulling her against him hard. He gripped her hips like they were a lifeline. He leaned down and nipped up her spine and growled as he listened to her screams and felt the way her body tightened and reacted to him. He gave a dark chuckle and scraped his teeth along her spine and then up to the back of her neck and bit it. Her growled when she screamed and then he felt his orgasm shimmy up his spine. He growled and pulled her back on him harder and faster.

Celes screamed even louder as her body built up to her orgasm. She screamed higher in pitch and about the time she was getting ready to release her body her legs shaking her body beaded with sweat her entire core tightening around Harry she lost her voice. She gave little silent screams when she came again.

Harry roared out his orgasm and pumped into Celes a few more times and then collapsed on top of her as she fell onto her belly. He panted and bit her ear lightly as they both jerked. He chuckled. "Good little dove." he kissed her ear and cheek. "Good…" he panted.

Celes panted and closed her eyes as another tremor ran through her body. " _Evil, who taught you to be so… dominant?"_ she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "I've had some recent inspiration and Lee has encouraged it." he kissed the back of her neck. "You like it?"

Despite her need to be defiant she nodded. " _No, you butt monkey caveman."_ she said to him and gave a silent giggle as she started to feel her body again. " _Party… have to go back. John and I are dancing soon and then the countdown."_ she sent him and wiggled.

Harry growled and then rolled them over and sat them up. "You sleep with me, tonight and for the rest of the break. My wife, you are going to sleep in my bed." he said and nipped her neck and kissed his bite mark there. He wanted it to stay right there. He waved his hand and they were dressed again in the same cloths from earlier. He picked her up and set her on her feet and pulled her close to him again and kissed her belly up to her breasts through the dress. "I will have you again when we get home, and I will keep having you the way I want you until I have explored every part of your body and had you in everyway I can think." he said and stood kissing her.

" _Oh God. What has gotten into you?"_ she asked and then ran her hands over his man parts and then gave a silent giggle and took off out the room and back into the party before he could catch her. She looked around and found Lee standing with Roman and George and John. She marched up to him and stopped in front of him. " _You butt monkey, you mean… mean… torcher dude who has encouraged my other husband to be dominant with me. Now I cant talk. You… you butt monkey. I'm going to get you. I'm so going to get you. You're not even going to know what hit you!"_ she said and poked her finger into his chest looking up at him with a pout.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "True your True but we both know that you enjoyed it." He kissed her again. "Dirty girl." He whispered.

Celes eyes widened and she had to grab his arms as her orgasm hit her and washed through her body causing her knees to go weak. " _Oh it is on, Mr. Jordan. I'm finding a second trigger… I am making it my life freaking goal. I will stalk you whenever I can find the time. I will tease you, I will… you are my new project."_ she sent him, her blue eyes determined and hot at the same time.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, okay. However we already got word for the rest of the break you belong to Harry. Now be a good girl and play nice."

If Celes had her voice she would have let out a whimper. She looked at Roman. " _Save me."_ she begged her in their private link just as Harry came up and possessively wrapped his arms around her and kissed the bite mark at the base of her neck.

"What did I say?" he growled and licked up her neck to her ear and nipped it feeling her shiver.

"Koa," Roman said softly and gave a little blush as she looked down and rubbed one foot up and down the back of her leg.

Harry looked at Roman and her demure attitude and nearly melted. "Yes, Ku'uipo?" he asked still holding Celes tightly to his front.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked still not looking at him. She felt shy and girly. She liked the possessive possessive he had lately and it made her want to be obedient for him.

Harry smiled at her and then kissed Celes' neck. "Stay here, unless you have to go dance then you can go otherwise stay with Lee." he whispered in her ear. "If you don't I will punish you." he growled and nipped her ear playfully and then walked over to Roman and took her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor.

Celes turned to watch them go, mouth a little open. She looked at Lee. " _You've created a monster."_ she said to him and went to go to the bar but then remembered Harry's words and gave a huff and stood between John and Lee a pout on her face, her arms crossed.

Roman gave a small smiled as she danced with Harry. "You look really nice tonight." She told him.

Harry smiled down at her. "You look beautiful tonight." he said sweeping them around the floor. "I love how you look in that dress." he said and leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. "You should always wear dresses." he said against her lips.

Roman blushed more and she lowered her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "I really wanted to wear these shoes but the dresses I picked out didn't match so she picked this out for me. I'm glad you like it."

Harry watched her and smiled. "I really do, I think Lee and John do too. They can't take their eyes off of you." he said and spun her to face them and pulled her against his chest and continued to sway. He leaned down to her ear. "See. They follow you across the room, even Celes is." he said and kissed her cheek. "Beautiful." he said.

She shivered. "Thank you." She leaned against Harry and hummed to the music as they swayed. She enjoyed being in his arms in that moment. She really through his memories and gave a small smile. He has been 're her body and she knew exactly how to save Celes tonight. She didn't know about the other nights but tonight yes.

Harry only caught a few little thoughts from her. "What are you thinking about little nymph." he asked her.

"I'm thinking some one has been reading my books... it's not Celes. I may have to go back and reached them again and leave notes on what I want him to do to me when he wants to be dominate." She shrugged. "Maybe after I'm done baking Mikhail."

Harry chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head. "You cheated, used your memory reading power. Don't tell anyone, its a dirty little secret. But if you leave me those notes I'll take special care to make them happen for you." he said to her and kissed the top of her head. "They've inspired me." he said.

She giggled and leaned into him. "My lips are sealed." She pressed her lips to his ear. "I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary." She sang to him.

Harry smiled and kissed her neck. "I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." She Love as she looked up at him. "Love you lots." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled.

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "Come on you, the song is over let someone else push you around the dance floor." he said to her and brought her back over to Lee, John and Celes.

Celes looked up at Harry. " _Can John and I go do our dance now, please?"_ she asked him.

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, yes you can, little dove." he said.

Celes shivered at the nickname, she felt his dominance in those words. She smiled a little and flushed and grabbed John's hand and drug him off.

John smiled. "In a hurry to perform or in a hurry to get away from him."

Celes glanced back at him and gave a little silent sigh. " _It takes some getting used to, dominance from Harry."_ she sent to John as she led him to a place so they could change into their costumes. She held out the linen pants she had selected for him. They were in his color and when he wore them she wanted to jump him. She picked up her own dress, a simple little clingy dress with a calf length flowing skirt that was in the same color as John's pants. She started to work off her dress.

"How is it you need to get use to his dominance? He seems to project it on Ro every now and then. Does he not do the same on you?" He asked as he changed into the pants.

Celes paused and thought about it. " _Not… sexually. Only when he's protecting me does he command me about."_ she sent him and then peeled her dress off and let it drop to the floor and stepped out of her pumps.

John sighed as he turned his back to her and sat down. "You really do look nice tonight."

Celes gave a little smile. " _Thank you, I love that Roman is the center of attention though. She is so beautiful and I feel like sometimes I have to remind her that she is."_ she sent him and pulled on the dress. She made quick work of taking her hair down and let it tumble down around her shoulders and to her waist in soft curls. She tapped John's shoulder so he'd turn back around.

He turned and smiled. "You also look beautiful. Both of you are the center of attention." He frowned at her and shook his head. "You know she wont let me touch her like I want... but sex is definitely on my mind every time I see her. You are mean and wrong for that." He told her.

Celes looked down at him and stepped closer to him and ran a hand down his cheek. She bit her lip. " _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mean to you. I lashed out…"_ she sent him and looked into his eyes running a thumb over his bottom lip and kissed him.

He sighed and kissed her back. He looked up at her. "I know you were. I dont mind if I deserve it but that wasnt fair. I dont like to be mean when I tease you. Thats not who _we_ are. Ro is prickly but she has calmed down since I and Kama synced. I love you and I want the best for you."

Celes pressed her forehead against his and ran a hand over his neck and down to his chest and trailed her fingertips across it. " _Then that is what you shall have."_ she sent him softly.

"Good." He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. He rained kisses over her face. "Now lets get this show started before Harry demands we return." He chuckled.

Celes gave a silent giggle and kissed him once more and then pulled him along to the side of the stage. She cued the DJ to start the song and they walked out onto the stage as the club quieted. She started to dance to the song with John. The first part of the song was simple movements a few holds and grabs and then when the overture of the song swelled up she was lifted off the ground by John's strong arms in a series of spectacular lifts then as it came back down again John lowered her to the floor of the stage and as the artist sang. "My Salvation." she would grab his face in her hands, then at "My, my" she would move back and him with her. They did that until the last one. She allowed him to kiss her as the song ended and the stage went dark. Celes gave a little smiled and sniff as she started to cry. She hugged him and kissed his neck. She allowed him to lift her as the light came back up and they were met with applause from their family she grinned and they both gave a little bow and then Celes led John back off the stage and over to Roman and she looked at her tears still in her eyes. " _That song… it was for you."_ she sent her and kissed her.

Roman kissed her and hugged her. "I love you." She whispered. She pressed her lips to hers a few times then rained kisses all over her face. "I love you so much."

kissed her and hugged her. "I love you." She whispered. She pressed her lips to hers a few times and then rained kisses all over her face. "I love you so much." She kissed her again.

Celes kissed her back and hugged her again. "I love you too, very much." she sent to her and rested her forehead on Roman's. She smiled and looked into her eyes. "So, dancing the night away. It'll be midnight soon."

Roman gigged and kissed her again. "And I shall do that. Save me a dance, will you?"

Celes nodded. "Oh yes!" she sent as the music started again. She looked up at Harry with a little smile and then skipped off to the dance floor and started to dance with anyone and everyone. She loved being pregnant, she did but she loved that when she wasn't she could really dance.

Roman giggled and danced with everyone she could get a hold of. It had been an interesting past few months and it was nice to have just one day or night to have fun. Roman snaked on the food, drank plenty of water, and danced some more. She played shy and submissive around the guys. She had them melting in her hand and they didn't even know it. After an upbeat song was over she went and sat next to John. She kicked her feet and nudged him with her shoulder.

John looked at her with a smile and then looked her over again and suppressed a moan. "Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes." She told him. "Are you?"

"Yeah." he said and looked at her again. "Did I say you look beautiful tonight?" he asked her a smiled playing across his lips.

She gave a little blush and looked down. "Uh… no, not tonight." She said softly. "Thank you."

John put a finger under her chin and tipped it up so she had to look at him. "You are more than welcome. Its just a fact, you know. Your beauty." he whispered.

She gave a smile. "Thank you… again." She looked up at him and gave a little shiver as she saw the heat in his eyes. "I… I want to apologize."

"For what?" he asked her as he started to move his face slowly towards hers.

"For all the mean things I said to you." She breathed as she slowly lowered her eyes. "During Lana's birth, I said some mean things and for a couple of months back when we had that Pepe le Pew argument. I'm sorry." She whispered.

John smiled at her. "I don't blame you for all the mean things you said while in labor. Pregnant women can be that way when in pain. As for the Pepe Le Pew thing…" he sighed. "You weren't yourself during that conversation, its not… so I can't really be upset. Hurt a little by the words, but not upset. But I forgive you just the same."

"I'm also sorry for slapping you." She whispered.

"Don't, your darkness was there when that happened. I know what its like to feel that way. It's alright." he said and gently pulled her chin with his finger and gave her a soft kiss.

A little moan escaped her lips. She pressed her lips to his and then gave his lips a little lick. She bit her lower lip and giggled a little as she blushed. She shivered and looked up at him. "Can I still call you Pepe le Pew?"

John chuckled. "Yeah, I think you can." he said. He watched her demure attitude and kissed her forehead then looped an arm around her shoulders. "Princess." he teased.

She blushed deeply and shook her head. "I'm not a princess." She turned her body into him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on the inside of his shoulder.

John chuckled. "You're acting like a demure little Princess." he kissed the top of her head. "Its sweet and adorable, and I'm totally not falling for it, Princess." he chuckled and held her a little closer.

She chuckled. "What gave me away?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"You my dear, are just playing with Harry and Lee. I can see it in your eyes. Its good though. It is." he kissed her nose. "Keep it up and they'll probably do anything you tell them to and not even know they did it." he chuckled and kissed her nose again.

She gave him a giggled. "What about you? Are you willing to give me anything I ask?" She pressed closer to him.

John gave a moan in his throat. "Oh yes, Princess, I'd give you the sky if you wanted it." he said to her running a finger over her neck.

She shivered as she looked up at him heatedly. "I want two things from you." She carefully shifted so that she was sitting across his lap. She gently kicked her feet and looked up at him.

"Just two?" he teased.

"Oh, you'll like one better than the other." She pressed closer to him and rolled her hips a little, Making sure he caught on what she wanted. "I know you men had Celes." She said in a husky voice. "I can smell you all on her. But since I'm playing the nice… princess card they are being careful with me and spoiling me."

John gave a moan and ran a hand down the side of her body. "Yes they are, what does that have to do with me?" he asked and continued to run his hands on her body.

"You already know." She told him. "You know and you aren't willing to be nice. I don't want nice and gentle." She told him as she used her magic self and rubbed up and down his pants. "Will you be willing to give me what I want, or do I have to wait?"

John gave a low rumbling moan and kissed her. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but at this stage in her pregnancy it was… risky. He moaned again and pulled back. "Roman… I want to… but…" he moaned and then stood and lifted her into his arms. "Fuck it." he said and started to carry her towards the office and secret room.

She gave a giggled and kissed his neck the whole time he carried her. She scraped her teeth up his neck and found the vain that he teased on her and licked up it. He moaned against his neck and shivered.

John growled a little and set her down on the bed on her knees facing away from his chest. He moaned and came up behind her and ran his hands up her thighs and pulled the dress up a little with a moan. "This dress is a crime." he moaned and nipped at her ear as he ran his hands up under the dress and over her baby belly. He moaned and kissed down her neck. He undid his pants and slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her a little and lowered her on him both of the still basically on their knees. He growled at her clenching around him with her core and started to move her on him. He pulled a little of her hair and kissed her demandingly.

Roman moaned as she gave into his demand. She shivered and rolled her hips. She felt her body come alive and she shivered again. She waved her hand and both their clothes disappeared. She shivered harder when she felt his chest against her back. She slid her hands over his arms that were wrapped around him and rolled her hips again.

John moaned and moved her a little faster. He had a sudden idea and rolled them both on the bed on their sides still connected they were spooned. He lifted one of her legs over his and then continued to thrust into her hard and fast as he ran his hand down the front of her body and then down to her clit and rubbed it in little circles moaned and nipping at her neck and shoulders.

Roman's moans grew louder in pitch. She pushed her hips back into him to meet his thrust. She rolled her hips and moaned louder. She planted her hand on the bed used it to brace herself as she thrust back onto him. She shivered and felt her nipples harder. She turned her head and kissed the side of his face. She caught his earlobe with her teeth and suck on it.

John gave a growl at that action and shivered as he could feel her tightening more so than she had been when they started. He moaned and grabbed on of her hand and led her to touch her own clit. "Play with yourself." he moaned as she complied. He brought his hand up and rolled her nipple and then tugged just a little on the piercing. He moaned again and made little kissed and bite marks all over neck and chin. He kept the pace and started to growl with each thrust.

Roman gave little screams. She played with her clit and shivered with each growl he gave. Suddenly her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed and shook and rolled her hips. She bit her lower lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it. "John…" She moaned and shook again as she felt herself tightening again.

John, with one skilled move, had them up again. He had her on all fours and pulled her hips and started the thrust into her. He waved his hand and Roman's hair fell down around them. He pulled it into a ponytail and then wrapped it around his arm once and pulled it a little as he kissed her down her spine and then licked her in the small of her back and growled louder when he felt his orgasm creeping in. He pumped a little faster and harder.

She screamed as she rocked backed on him. Her whole body started shaking as her orgasm filled her body. She curled her fingers into the blanket and screamed again. Her juices ran down the inside of her thighs and she felt her thighs quivered. "J-John…. I'm… I'm…" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her and her juices gushed out of her.

John gave a growl as his own orgasm took him. He pumped into her enjoying the wet tightness of her while she was coming and then gave another growl and with a move had them both laying on their sides on the bed. He watched Roman come down from her orgasm and trailed little kisses all over her neck and face and body. She jerked whenever his lips touched her. He smiled and pulled back a little and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked her running a hand over her belly.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and her body jerked again. "Yes." She breathed. She moaned again and then looked at him. She hit his shoulder. "Butt monkey!"

John chuckled. "Its what you wanted, Princess." he said to her and kissed her neck.

She moaned again. "Yes, it was… why couldn't you do that the first time we had sex, Geez!" She hit his shoulder again. "You have to get all personal and deep on me." She moaned and giggled. "You got deep this time too." she said wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

John chuckled and pulled her into the shelter of his arms and kissed her ear. "The way we did it the first time… that was making love." he sighed and shook his head. "This was good. Very,very good." he moaned and kissed the crook behind her ear and licked it a little. "We are going to have to go back." he said with a groan.

Roman giggled, "You make it sound bad." She sighed as she closed her eyes a little. Truth be told she was actually getting tired. It was near midnight though so she was going to see it through. Besides, she still needed to rescue Celes tonight. She rubbed John's arms and and then rubbed her belly. She then started to bounce and hop out the bed. "Come on, Pepe le Pew. It's almost midnight."

John chuckled and followed her out of the bed and then waved his hand and they were dressed again and he moaned. With her hair down the dress just looked that much more appealing. He walked over to her and swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and back into the main room of the club.

Celes looked up at John and Roman came down the stairs and gave a knowing smile and shook her head and looked back at Harry with a pout. He pushed her out into a spin and then brought her back to be pinned against his body as they danced to the mid paced song. "Harry Potter." she whispered her voice slowly returning. "Its almost midnight." she said.

Harry chuckled. "I will have you ring it in with me." he said to her and kissed her.

Celes gave a little smiled. "We should ring it in together the five of us." she said and kissed his neck. "I mean don't you think?" she asked throwing a little charm into her whispered words.

Harry looked down at her and nodded. He pulled her off the dance floor and over to where John was setting Roman down next to Lee.

Celes grinned at her little triumph and bounced on her toes. "Its nearly time." she whispered to all of them as the music died down.

Roman smiled at her and laced her fingers with hers. She kissed her cheek. "You sleep with me tonight." She whispered and nuzzled her nose into her neck.

Celes giggled hoarsely. "Oh yeah, how you going to get me away from Mr. Oog tah?" she whispered looking at Harry.

She giggled and kissed her cheek. "Let me worry about that." She hugged her and gave her a squeeze. She kicked her legs and rubbed her belly.

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked her.

"I'm good. Just getting tired." She told him as she allowed her true tiredness to show.

Celes smiled. "We will go home after the countdown it should be starting in…" she trailed off when their family and friends started to count down from ten. When they finished the room exploded in streamers and balloons. Celes made her rounds but she kissed Roman at midnight exactly, the way it should be.

Roman giggled when she received her midnight kiss. She wasn't sure who it would be. Next lee kissed her. She giggled again when She saw John step forward and kissed her. She smiled up at Harry when he stepped forward. "Happy New Year." She told him and kissed him. Family and friends lined up to give her huggs and kisses. By the time it was over Lee waas helping her put on her coat. The rest of the family and their friends were going to stay and keep partying. They five of them apparated back home. Before Harry could wrap his arm around Celes, Roman was already there with her arms around her. "I… I want Celes tonight." She told him. "Can I please have her?"

Harry looked down at Roman, she was so shy and beautiful. He ran a thumb over her cheek and nodded. "For tonight." he said and kissed her and then looked at Celes. "Starting tomorrow you're mine." he said and kissed her.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Whatever you say, Harry Potter." she whispered.

Roman smiled up at him and kissed him. "Thank you." She kissed Lee and John then she and Celes made their way to their room. Once they were behind closed doors. She laughed, "Never fails, turn on the shy cute girl and they are putty in your hands." She walked to the bed and laid on her back. "I'm so tired!"

Celes gave her a little smiled and waved her hands and the rooms light dimmed and both of them were in large t shirts to sleep. She crawled into the bed. "I remember how it used to be. They feel more protective and more inclined to give you what you want because they think you are fragile." she said and snuggled close to Roman throwing a leg over hers and closing her eyes as her tiredness also set in. She'd been going since very early that morning.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah. You know, if my request didn't work I had a long list of reasons why you should be with me tonight. Then I was going to use tears as my last resort." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "You were going to sleep with me tonight no matter what." She yawned.

"If you didn't get me for some reason I would have snuck off to find you." she whispered and ran a hand over her body in a half suggestion but her mind was fogging with the need to sleep. "I feel like I need to be with you tonight." she whispered and then reached out to Mik and checked him and her light. "I love you." she muttered and her body relaxed more.

"I love you too." Roman muttered. "I'm so sleeping in." She sighed. She pulled the blankets up higher and snuggled closer to Celes then drifted off to sleep.

Celes smiled. "Me too." she whispered and fell asleep snuggled against Roman's shoulder wrapped in her scent.

The next day, Roman was good to her words. She slept in until about 2 in the afternoon. She groaned a little as she stretched. She looked around and found herself alone. She sighed and rolled onto her other side. She rubbed her belly and felt a it give a growl. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed some pajama pants. She pulled them on as she shivered. She felt really cold for some reason. She walked to the shower and turned on the hot water. She gave groan of discomfort as she rubbed her back a little. She rubbed her arms to warm them up. When the steam in the shower fill the bathroom and warmed it up she stirpped down and stepped under the hot water. She moaned as she started to relax and warm up. She washed her body and then was half way done when she felt an odd rush of warm water just gush down. She rinsed her hair and then stepped out the shower. She pulled on a thick fluffy robe and gave a gasp as a really sharp pain stabbed into her side. It was so sharp it took her down to her knees. She whimpered and tried to breath through it. Tears gathered in her eyes and she whimpered in pain again. When it was over she panted and tried to catch her breath. Another sharp stab hit her again and she curled into a ball on the floor. She cried as she held her side. She wanted to reach out to Celes or to anyone but the pain was so sharp she couldn't even do anything but lay on the ground crying.

Celes hummed as she walked in front of Lee, Harry, and John. She had invited them to come along and wake her up. She carried a tray full of food, they were halfway to her and Roman's room when she sensed Roman's distress and then she dropped the tray and took off in a run. She burst into their room and looked around and heard Roman crying in their bathroom. In two strides she was in the bathroom on her knees next to her. She felt her heart stop at the insane pain she saw in Roman's body and the fear she felt from her. "Help!" she forced her voice to yell. "Help!"

John had ran into the room with Celes followed by the guys. "She is in labor." He said as he knelt down and picked her up. He quickly laid her on the bed and placed a hand over her belly. "Her water broke."

Celes snapped into gear. She went over and grabbed Lee's hand and led him to sit behind Roman. "We can do this here. Harry go get clean towels." she ordered. She sat down on the bed next to Roman and Lee and looked at John. "How long do you think?" she asked

Roman cried as she held onto Lee's and Celes' hand. She opened her legs as John moved them apart. She gave another whimper as she felt a little pressure from his fingers.

"She isn't dilated." John told her. "Don't push." he told Roman. "You aren't ready.

"It… hurts…" She cried, finally getting words out.

John nodded. "I know it does, you have to breath through it though." he said. "Its going to be a while."

Celes turned Roman's head so she looked at her. "I am going to get you through this just like I do everytime you go into labor. Its going to be okay." she said to her and connected to her to take some of her pain like she always did.

Roman nodded as she cried again. She held onto her hand as she did Lee's. Lee tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Okay Ro, you need to breath. You can't hold your breath, baby. You'll push if you do. Breath, just keep breathing." Celes coached her.

For the next few hours Roman did as she was instructed or tried hard to follow the instructions. She didn't know how long it had been but it felt like an eternity before she was told it was time to push. After pushing for so long finally Mikhail was delivered. Roman leaned heavily onto Lee as her eyes closed from exhaustion. She saw Mikhail and smiled at him and heard lee say how beautiful he was. She heard more voices but soon sleep took her over.

Lee kissed Roman's head as he held Mikhail. He was born 3 hours after midnight. He shook his head. As he looked down at him. "He really did take his time, didn't he?" He smiled.

Celes smiled down at him still on the bed with Lee and Roman. She kept her light around the little boy. "He was not going to be here when he was ready to be here." she said softly. She kissed the baby's forehead and slipped off the bed. "Enjoy your son, Lee." she whispered and with a look at Roman she walked from her and Roman's room and sat down in the hallway taking deep breaths.

Harry came out and slid down beside her and nudged her. "Okay?" he asked her.

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm good, he's beautiful. How can something so innocent and pure have…" she sighed and shut her eyes.

"Its how our people work." he said to her and kissed her head.

"I know, Harry. It just breaks my heart." she whispered.

"I know, its okay." he said and pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm. "It'll be okay."

Celes nodded. "I want to see Venelope. I need to find Damon." she said and kissed his cheek standing up.

Harry stood. "Cel…" he said.

"I'm fine, really. Just want to see my baby." she said and kissed him and headed for the nursery that Damon and Venelope inhabited. When she walked in she saw Damon sitting with Venelope in the rocking chair. "She's going to learn that sleeping in your arms is the only place she should sleep." she whispered to Damon.

Damon smiled up at her. "That's because that is where she belongs." he whispered.

Celes stepped into the room and sat down on the floor in front of him. She looked at her daughter and then up at him. "Mik is here." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I know he is." he looked at her curiously. "What is wrong?"

Celes gave him a sad smile. "My heart is just breaking a little. He has a demon Dai, and he has to learn how to… be in control of it. Its such a heavy burden for a child to bare. I don't know how Roman did it. I remember playing with you when we were little but I never knew…" she sighed and shook her head. She reached up and ran a finger over her daughter's forehead. "I suppose one day he'll get to have this though." she whispered and dropped her head on his knee.

Damon slid to the ground and sat in front of her. He looked her in the eyes. "Don't think of the negative. Just because Ro had a bad experience don't mean Mik will. He has two parents that had demons and they know how to handle it. They aren't going to have the same mistakes as happen to him. Think of his demon as an internal playmate. When they are small they are going to learn the same way Mikhail with learn. Did you know that all the people that have demons can dream walk?" he nodded. "It helps them to find their light." he smiled.

Celes shook her head. "I didn't know it for sure, but both you and Venelope found me in dreams so I had an inkling." she said back to him feeling a little better.

"It's how we find them." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about him. He will find his. He will also give her a name too. He is in good hands. His demon can't take his memories away with Ro and John around." He smiled at her. "Not like how I did."

Celes smiled at him. "You didn't know how to process, no one ever taught you how. But you know now. And look, you have a mate." she said and kissed his cheek and then kissed Venelope's forehead. "Precious little girl." she whispered to her.

Venelope stirred and made a little baby noise as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her mother. She made another baby sound and snuggled back down and fell asleep again.

Damon smiled down at her. "She is so beautiful." he whispered. He smiled at Celes. "You feeling better now?"

"I am, thank you." she said to him. She looked at him and then looked at Venelope. "You know, you can take a break. I can always take her so you can have some time." she said but when she looked at him she knew he wouldn't mind staying with Venelope forever. "Nevermind. I'll come back later though." she said and kissed his cheek again. "I'm going to sleep, you try to sleep too. I got you the co-sleeping crib if you want to sleep with her next to you." she said standing and pointing to the little mesh bassinet in the corner. "You just put her in it and it goes next to you one the bed."

He smiled brightly at her. "I figured it out. I use it." he smiled. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Little Prince." she said and then paused before she left and looked at him. "You know, now I know why I always had the urge to call you that."

He looked up at her, "Why?"

"Because you're my baby's Prince Charming." she said with a bright smile. "Its like I always knew it was coming. You belong with her, and I feel like apart of me knew that even before I knew I was going to have her in my life." she said to explain.

He chuckled and looked down at Venelope. "You think I'm her prince charming?" He asked and then looked back up at Celes. "Well, I am charming." he wiggled his eyebrows and then fluttered his eyelashes at her.

Celes giggled. "Don't go getting a big head on me." she said. "Good Night Dai, I love you." she said and kissed her hand and blew him a kiss and then left him and walked slowly around the house not quite tired. She hummed and spent the next hour or so and then finally went to her and Harry's room and fell onto her stomach and fell asleep instantly.

About a week after Mik was born Harry came home and delivered news that Sune had started killing people again. He sat with his head in his hands as he had lost two Aurors when Sune showed up at a crime scene.

Celes sat rubbing his back and looking at Lee, Roman and John. "I think we need to figure this out now." she said softly.

Roman nodded and as she held Mikhail. She laid him in Lee's arms and turned to John. "I need you to shrink down my belly. I have an idea and I rather not be pregnant." She told him. "Er… not pregnant… looking? Oh whatever, just fix me, please."

Celes watched as he went to do it without hesitation. "Oy!" she exclaimed.

John smiled at her. "She isn't looking to get pregnant." He told her. "It just happens. Besides she knows the rules and can fight everyone off if they want sex."

Celes gave a little huff and mumbled something about how she could do that too, she watched John heal Roman and sighed. "Not fair." she whispered pouting.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Okay, so I think we need to go to Japan. He is from there, maybe being on his home turf we can unnerve him a little… or find him. Besides, I think its time we visit my favorite Ramen shop." She giggled.

Harry's head came up and he gave Roman a smile. "I think you may have a good point there partner. I'll get it sanctioned with the Ministry and the Japanese ministry. But we should." he said nodding.

John smiled looking over as Damon came in with Venelope. "The babies need to go to the burrow." he said.

Roman gave a little pout and poked Mikhail's little nose as he cooed up at Lee. "I know." she sighed. She smiled. "He saying that you should sit him up a little. He wants to see everyone." She told Lee.

"Oh, is that what he is saying?" Lee smiled. "You like to see everything thing, don't you?" he told his son and sat him up a little. Mikhail cooed at him again.

"He is telling about his time in the womb. Just smile and nod and then frown when he frowns." Roman chuckled.

John listened to Mikhail's little story and smiled. He watched Celes get up and go over to Damon.

"Can I hold my baby before you whisk her off to safety, little prince?" she asked him.

Damon nodded and placed Venelope in her arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He stepped back and then looked over to Mikhail. "That is gross." he told Mikhail. Not everyone wants to hear you describing the inside of your mom."

Mikhale raised his voice at him and growled at him. Then he went on with his story.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, he don't care what you say. He is just going to continue with his story."

Damon frowned at him. "He called him a butt monkey. I'm the one that fed you the sweet stuff." he told him.

Mikhail blew threw his lips at him as he made a raspberry sound at him.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, he sounds like his mom alright."

Celes smiled and then went over and sat herself down in John's lap still holding onto Venelope. She leaned against his shoulder and looked down at Venelope. She smiled a little and looked up at John. "She looks like you, but with both our eyes and my hair." she giggled.

John shook his head. "No, she looks like you. Her eyes are the color she wanted them to be." he told her. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Still a little brat. She always have been.' he chuckled. Now she has more people to spoil her." he tapped her little nose.

Venelope made a little indignant noise and then said something in a baby babble to John and kicked her legs a little.

"Yep, still a brat." He chuckled. "You don't even sleep in anyone elses arms except for Dai's and your mom's arms. "bratty, bratty, girl." He smiled down at her. "But I still love you."

Venelope kicked her legs and made more noises at John and then settled into Celes' arms and shut her eyes as if to prove his point.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "When she gets older she'll want to be around her Papa all the time you just watch." she said to John and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled, "I'm not worried about it." he told her and kissed Celes on the top of the head. "I know she will." he looked over at Mikhail. Then he frowned at him. "Oh, no you are not." he told him. "You cannot come with us, no matter how smart you are."

Mikhail growled and raised his voice a little.

"You heard the man, you can't come with us." Lee told him.

Roman frowned. "It's okay." She told him and picked him up as he started to cry. "Its okay, baby. We will be back and then we will be all together. First you have to stay with you grandparents then meet your siblings." He kissed his head and soothed him as she gently rocked him.

Harry watched them and shook his head with a little smile. "Its going to be alright, before we know it we will be together." he said.

Celes sighed and nodded she kissed Venelope and handed her back to Damon after John kissed Venelope too. She kissed John's cheek and stood up. "I'm going to go grab the few things I'll need. We should consider a house." she said and left the room before she cried.

Roman sighed, "Now see what you did." She told Mikhail and kissed him again as he started to settle down. His little eyes started to droop until he was sleeping. She gave him back to Lee. She kissed Lee then walked out to find Celes. "Cel…" She whispered when she found her in her room she shared with Harry. "It will be okay, you know."

Celes hastily wiped her cheeks and turned and smiled at Roman. "I know, I'm just having the same thing I always have when something bad is happening and we have to send the babies away." she sniffed a little and grabbed the little box she kept all her most special jewelry in. The Koa wood bracelet Roman gave her fifth year that Blaise had repaired for her, the necklace Harry gave her for christmas first year, Alemana's necklace and Dai's. She hugged it to her chest. "This is all I need. We should go to the Burrow, see the babies then maybe we can find a house to alter or build one if we can find a little land." she suggested with a sniff and walked over to Roman and kissed her.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. She pressed her forehead to her. "It's different this time. John is their warrior so he will always know what is best for them and he can explain things to them. After this we can go back to Godric's Hollow and have our herd of kids run all over us." She smiled, "Wouldn't you like that. I know I enjoyed them." She kissed her forehead, nose, and cheeks. Then she squealed. "You are so cute!" she rained kisses all over her face.

Celes giggled and pulled away. "Okay, Okay. I'm okay now." she said and kissed her. "Thank you. I love you." she said to Roman and kissed her again with a tiny moan.

Roman kissed her and then pulled back. "Horny woman. I shall not be tempted." She told her. She gave a squeal and jumped a little. "I get to help build the house this time!"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes you do." she said then she stepped back with a devious smile. "Want to see what I got to start teasing Lee with?" she asked as she started out the room with Roman.

"Oh, yes. The war of the sexes." She giggled. "How are things between you and Harry? Feel a little more comfortable with his dominance he was displaying?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "You know its not so bad. Its… really hot." she said and then pulled down the sleeve of her shirt and uncloaked yet another tattoo. It was a white chain the wrapped around her bicep twice and then hanging from it was a clover padlock that look exactly like the one on her body chain. "See." she said with a little shrug. "I got it the other day."

Roman chuckled, "You two and your chains. So silly. It's nice. I'm sure he will enjoy it." She kissed her arm. She gave another chuckle. "Come on, the the Burrow we go."

Celes giggled and fixed her shirt and followed Roman back to the little sitting room. After a brief rundown of the plan they headed to the Burrow together.

Roman smiled as they walked in and heard all the kids playing, talking, and laughing. "Hey!" She said catching all their attentions. "Who said there could be laughing in here?" she teased them.

Rain squealed and jumped up. She ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.. The rest of the kids all screamed and squealed as they flooded around Celes, Roman, John, Harry, and Lee.

Celes giggled and looked around at all the kids and just laughed shaking her head. She touched each child's head and grinned when Molly walked in. "Hey Mama." she said to her.

"Celes, dear. Oh this is a nice surprise. Come on you lot, give your parents some space clear out back to what you were doing." she said clapping her hands.

Harry chuckled as all the kids did as Molly said. Celes got all her skills from Molly. He stepped forward and kissed Molly's cheek. "Arthur still in the office?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, Harry. He will be home soon." she said glancing at the travel clock.

Lee smiled and kissed her cheek. "Would you like to meet the new arrival?" He asked as he held Mikhail to her.

Molly's eyes widened and she took the baby eagerly. "Oh look at you!" she said to him quietly. "Beautiful little grandbaby." she cooed at him and rocked him a little and looked at Roman and Lee. "You two make such beautiful babies." she said and looked back down at Mikhail.

Roman blushed deeply and giggled. "Uh. His name is Mikhail Alan Jordan." She told her. "He is my little smart guy." She cooed at Mikhail.

Molly smiled down at him and looked at Roman. "You're going to give your father a big head, he already tells everyone he knows his granddaughter Alana was named for him." she said with a smile shaking her head.

Roman laughed, "That was pure accident. This was purpose." She kissed Mik's head. "Speaking of, where is Lana?"

"Its naptime in this house, she and Bree, Albus, and Cello are napping." she said. "Now where is my little rosebud?" she asked looking around for Damon and Venelope.

Damon frowned as he quickly made his way up the stairs with Venelope.

Molly gave a little sigh and handed Mikhail back to Roman. "He and I will have to sit after you leave and get to know one another." she said of Mikhail. "I may call him Hail if thats alright."

Mikhail made his baby noise and chewed on his hands. Roman smiled, "He likes it. He has been very talkative and very opinionated."

Molly smiled. "Good little boy, going to be smart and make us all proud. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my Rosebud and give Damon a piece of my mind." she said.

Celes gave a little smile. "Go easy on him, Mama, he's her mate."

Molly just waved her hand as she started to climb the stairs. "Damon McTaggert you come out here with that baby this instant." she called.

Roman chuckled and kissed Hail's head and walked back into the living. "Who wants to see their new brother?" She asked as she sat on the couch and allowed the kids to gather around her. "His name is Mikhail, Hail for short."

Miles came up and squished next to Roman with Danger on his other side and looked at his little brother as Danger leaned across him to do the same. "He kind of looks like Daddy." he pointed out and looked up at Lee. "Is it going to be like Cello, where you guys pay all your attention to him?" he asked him.

Roman frowned at him. "No, Miles." she told him. "I'm not going to do that, but he does need special attention. All of you need to help him while we aren't here. Can you do that? And your daddy is his daddy." She kissed Miles. "You know I love you too, right?"

Miles nodded. "I was just making sure." he said pulling his legs up and resting his chin on them. He looked down at his feet. "I like Cello, I like Hail too…" he said softly and then looked back at his little brother and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm your brother Miles." he said whatever he had just gone through clearly past him.

Celes looked at her son and sighed a little and watched as all the other kids crowded around to meet Mikhail. She could hear Molly giving Damon a stern talking too about not always holding Venelope and sharing her. She winced a little and giggled.

Lee sighed as he looked down at both his sons. "Come on Miles." he said picking him up. "Let's go outside for a bit." he told him and grave him a little growl.

Miles giggled. "Daddy, I want to stay and talk to Hail." he said but then settled in his arms and growled back at him.

"You can talk to him later." Lee said as he went outside with him to the garden it was warmer there since Roman's guarder was there. He sat down with him on his lap. "Talk to me, Little man. What are you thinking?"

Miles picked at his hand and looked at it and then looked up at Lee. "Nothing." he said softly.

"You don't have anything in your head?" Lee asked him as he held his hand. "Nothing at all?"

Miles frowned. "I dont want to not like Hail." he whispered.

"Why?"

He looked at his Father. "When Cello came… you paid attention to him a lot. I mean Mummy did way more but… you did." he said and twisted his hands. "I thought maybe you forgot me or somthing."

Lee sighed, "Miles, you are special." he told him. "You are really special. Want to know why?"

Miles nodded. "Okay."

"You are my first son. I will always love you. i won't forget you. I will never forget you." he gave a smile, there are long list of reason's why I can't and won't forget you." he told him. "Some day I'll tell you all of them."

Miles nodded. "I love you, Daddy." he said. "I really do like Cello now, hes so cool. And he growls at me." he giggled.

Lee smiled at him. "And you will love Hail, too, right?" he asked him as he hugged his son. "He needs his family. Mum is going to explain why soon. Okay?"

Miles nodded. "I will be the best big brother ever, promise." he said looking up at Lee.

"Good, I am counting on you to be a very good big brother. Do you think you can do that?" Lee asked.

Miles nodded. "Yes I can do that." he nodded.

"Good. It will be a lot of responsibility. I may be a little hard on you because you are my first son, but just remember I love you."

Miles grinned up at Lee and he looked almost exactly like Celes did when she felt better about something weighing on her. He hugged Lee. "I love you too, Daddy. Can we go back inside? Danger is probably hogging Hail and I want to talk to him."

Lee laughed, "Okay, lets go see Hail." He picked his son up and walked back in the house. he set him down and gave his bottom a little tap.

Miles growled up at him and then walked over and squished himself between Danger and Roman and proceeded to carry on a conversation with his brother without saying a word.

Celes walked up next to Lee watching Miles. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just had to take care of some guy business." Lee told her and kissed the top of her head.

Celes nodded. "Alright." she said giving a little smile. "Hes so big." she whispered. "When did he get so big?"

"They all did." Lee sighed. "Everything will work out and we are going to keep our kids with us. Then us adult will be looking for a way to sneak off and have some fun." he chuckled and kissed Celes again.

Celes giggled. "Well we have hiding places in every house we have. I'm sure we can figure it out." she said looking up at him. "I got a new chain for you." she said. "I'll show it to you later." she said and went over and sat down on the arm of the couch and looked down at Miles and Hail talking to one another.

"Uh, Hail, thats gross. I dont want to know about that." Miles said out loud wrinkling his nose as Hail made more baby noises. "Well… cause its yucky, talk about after you were outside of Mum. I know it hasn't been that long but thats just yucky."

Roman shook her head. "I think he is going to tell that story until he is an old man and with his great, great, great grand kids around him." She said looking up at Celes.

Celes giggled and nodded and listened in on the conversation the two boys were having. She started to really listen when Hail started to talk about the warm light. She smiled a little. "Thats a good thing to talk about."

Roman smiled. After Hail was done with his story she rocked him until he fell asleep. She looked at all the kids. "Hail is different… He is like me." She told them. "You know Damon is different too, right?"

Noah was the first to nod. "Does he have a Damon too?" he asked her.

Roman nodded. "Yes… except his is a girl and it lives on the inside of him. She can't come out, but she can see and hear everything Hail sees and hears. If Hail enter your dreams with a girl that is her Damon. We need to keep them calm and happy, especially her. We are going to go out of town for a bit and we will be back. But until then, just watch him."

Celes smiled around at the kids. "Remember to include her in your play when Hail comes to see you. That will help a lot." she said to them.

Miles looked at Danger. "We can do that, right Dang?" he asked her.

Danger nodded. "Yeah, we can do that." She smiled.

Roman smiled at them then smiled at Amy and Matt. "You can sing to him and her if you want. He likes music."

Matt smiled. "We have some Hawaiian songs…"

"...We've been working on." Amy finished.

Roman smiled brightly at them. "That would be really nice." She looked at the rest of the kids. "Mama is protecting him with that bright light right now so he should be fine right now."

Rain nodded. She smiled at Celes and Roman. "He is in good hands with us." She nudged James, isn't he."

James nodded. "Yeah."

Noah stood. "I told Lark, Nick, Luke, and Jude too. I think that he would want to reach out to everyone in the connection." he shrugged.

Harry went over and tousled his hair. "Good boy." he said hugging him to his side.

Noah frowned up at Harry. "Awe Dad, do you have to mess up my hair?" he complained trying to smooth his untamable mop of very Harry Potter like hair.

Roman chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Shark Bait. Who wants to hold him?" she asked.

Miles' hand shot up. "Me! I've gotten really good. I hold Cello and Lana all the time." he said proudly.

Roman chuckled, "Okay, show me what you got." She told him and gently placed Hail into his arms.

Miles cradled him supporting his little head and neck like Grandma Molly showed him and he gently rocked him and grinned up at his mothers. "See."

Celes looked at her son and beamed with pride and grabbed Roman's shoulder. "Thats my baby." she said.

Roman chuckled, "You would make a good daddy some day."

Miles grinned and looked over at Lee, Harry, and John. "Thats cause I have the best dads in the whole entire world." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Hear that guys, we are the best dads in the entire world." he said.

John smiled. "I'll take that. Yes I need a ribbon that says that." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "You should have been here in the beginning. I think they would have enjoyed picking on you as much as they tortured Ro."

Noah gave a little laugh and then covered his mouth. He didn't remember a whole lot but Lark and Nick told him his role in wreaking havoc on Roman's life.

Celes shook her head as Molly walked in holding Venelope in her arms a very sad looking Damon following her. She stood and smiled. "Mama, we have to go away for a while. Which means we have to leave the babies and Damon here." she said to her.

Molly sighed and nodded. "I figured dear. George and Angelina are leaving their little family here too. Angelina is pregnant and having a bad go of it." she said.

Roman frowned, "Poor thing. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just extra sick. Shes out of the first trimester and still has morning sickness. Shes not so bad shes sick all day but she needs her rest." she said sadly.

"Are the potions not working?" Ro asked.

Celes looked at Roman. "She shouldn't use them after the first trimester its not designed for long term use. Although I'm developing something that can be… a cough drop of sorts. I dont know I have to ask George to look at it. Maybe you too yeah?"

Roman nodded, "Were you the same with Bree, though?" she asked Celes.

Celes shook her head. "No, I just had to have it every morning for the first trimester after I hit 14 weeks the sickness stopped. With Vinny though…" she looked at her. "I probably would have been sick throughout if it hadn't been for John … but I think that was Nogitsune…" she sighed. "Well we can get the drops worked out, or maybe John can have a look?" she looked at him.

"I don't mind." John said with a shrug.

Roman nodded. "Either way we should make drops. Not everyone have a baby healer in their family." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Hes a magical OB GYN." she teased. "All thats missing is the pink scrubs and hordes of horny mothers drooling over him." she said and frowned. "Only… no… no nevermind thats a good thing thats missing." she said.

Roman laughed and looked over Mikhail. She kissed his head and kissed Mile. She slowly stood up and stretched. "Then we will wait until they get here."

"Oh that will be nice. You can stay for dinner then." she looked up at Lee. "Would you cook it dear, give an old lady a break?" she asked handing Venelope back to Damon.

"I would be honored." Lee told her and smiled.

Molly reached up and patted his cheek. "Good boy." she said and went over and sat in her chair and started her knitting.

Celes spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening bouncing around with the kids and messing with everyone. She enjoyed her time with the kids but when they spent time with them it reminded her of how much she missed them. By the time George and Angelina arrived Lee had dinner ready to be served out in the backyard. While everyone filed out Celes, Roman, George, Angelina and John hung back.

"Oh you poor thing." Roman babied Angelina as they sat on the couch. Angelina looked pale and seemed to have lost some weight. "We are going to help you, Papa John over here is good and knows what to do." She smiled.

Angelina chuckled. "You know, Muggles have a pizza placed called Papa Johns." She moaned. "I want pizza."

John frowned. "Not that pizza you don't." he said kneeling down in front of her. "I have to touch you." he said and when she nodded he placed his hands over her little baby belly and felt out the little life inside and his eyes widened a little. "Strong little girl." he muttered. He started to weave his magic around the child to protect Angelina from the magic of the child. Well dull it. "That should help." he said smiling up at her.

Angelina nodded as she took a deep breath. "I think maybe we can use those tickets now." She smiled looking up at George.

George chuckled, "Whatever you want." He said and kissed her.

Roman smiled at him. "Awe! you guys look like us."

Celes giggled. "Thats just precious." she said and reached out and pinched George's cheek.

"Hey!" He protested and rubbed his cheek.

Angelina giggled. "Its okay to show them we are in love. I mean we already have kids popping out." She giggled. "Of course not as many as you two."

"Hey!" Roman protested. "I believe you have now passed me by one." she chuckled and rubbed her belly. "I have only popped out 5."

Angelina laughed, "What about you Celes?"

Celes blushed a little. "Uh, ten now. And I adopted Nick." she said looking at her hands realizing just how right John was about her desire to have children.

She chuckled, "That is sixteen all together." she told Roman. She hugged her. "Its okay. I like that you two are having kids all the time. I like big families. More gifts at christmas. Besides the sex is just awesome."

Roman laughed, "You hear that George, you are awesome in the sex department."

George laughed, "Yeah, I know."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "Icky, I don't want to hear about my brothers sex life. New subject. Like whos going to go get Angi some pizza?" she asked and nudged George like it was his job.

George laughed. "Sex and pizza is her favorite." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really? Have you tried dessert and sex?" Roman asked and moaned. "Now that is good."

Angelina's eyes light up. "Georgie…" She breathed.

"On it." He scooped her up. "Sorry for the quickie hi and bye but nature is calling." He said and kissed Celes and Roman. "Thanks, mate." he told John.

John chuckled and saluted. "No problem."

Celes shook her head. "Excuse me while I go out and eat and try to forget the images Roman has made me conjure." she gave a mock shiver and giggled and kissed Georges cheek. "Dont do anything I wouldn't do." she sang and left out the back door.

"And she would do a lot." Roman teased.

George laughed as Angelina giggled. "Pizza, Weasley."

They quickly popped out. Roman laughed and looked up at John, "Thanks for that."

John shrugged. "Its not a big deal, they're family." he said and looked down at her. He leaned his hands on either side of her on the back of the couch and kissed her.

Roman kissed him back and then pushed him away. "No seducing the Roman. I may look like I'm fine but I still have healing to do." She giggled.

John chuckled and pulled her up and pinned her to his side. "Oh I wasn't seducing you, if I were you'd know." he kissed the top of her head and led her out to their family.

"I think I hear a challenge. Must I remind you the score?" she giggled.

John shook his head and brought her to a chair and before she could sit he gave her ass a little smack. "I remember it, and I will best you. But not now, and not today." he kissed her neck and then went around and took a seat in between Miles and Danger.

Roman shook her head. "Oh! Food." She said excitedly as she reach for chicken, mac and cheese. "This is good stuff, isn't it?" She asked Amy and Matt.

Amy nodded. "But we wish that Mama had made the mac and cheese."

Matt nodded as well. "Hers is better." he added in a loud whisper.

"In the words of your mama." Lee said. "Oy!" he frowned at them.

Roman giggled, "They only tell the truth."

"Oy!" Lee said again.

Celes giggled from his other side. "Its just a fact, I make the best homemade mac and cheese. I spent years getting it just right." she winked at him and kissed his bicep. "But Ill tell you a secret, I like yours better."

"At least someone likes mine." He grumbles.

Roman giggled and bit into the chicken. She had been making sure she ate plenty of meat. She missed it so much. "The chicken is good though." She told him.

Celes nodded. "Yes, his is way better than mine." she said. "Although maybe next time we can try bake fried chicken strips, I saw a recipe in one of your books the other day and it sounded so good." she said as she ate her own food.

"We can try that." Lee said. "Ro, eat the veggies. You are going to give the kids a bad example."

Roman frowned as she looked at the peas. "I'll tell you what. I'll trade you my peas for your carrots." She told Amy.

Amy shook her head. "I dont like peas, Mummy." she said.

Celes leaned over. "Take mine, I hate carrots Ill eat your peas." she said to her.

"Oh, yeah, we have a taker." Roman said as she traded. "Anyone else willing to trade carrots for peas?" She asked. "I think Lee bumped his head while cooking."

"Oy!" he said.

Celes nodded. "She has a point, your veggies tonight are cooked carrots, which I hate, and peas which Roman hates." she shrugged. "Keep saying Oy and the Scotsmen will come out of ya." she said in her accent.

Lee chuckled. "Well I wanted peas and carrots."

"Hey, Harry, willing to trade your carrots for peas?" Roman asked.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry Ku'uipo, my veggies are already gone." he said showing her his nearly cleaned plate.

She shook her head. "Well, Lee hand over your plate." Roman told him.

Lee grumbled and did so.

Roman traded them out for Amy's. "There, now we are happy."

Amy grinned. "Thank you Mummy!" she said to Roman.

From the high chair Bree could be heard saying "I wan choci." at the top of her voice.

Celes looked at her daughter and tried to figure out what she was saying.

"She wants chocolate, Mama." Miles said from halfway down the table.

Roman chuckled, "She wants choci! Give it over."

Celes giggled. "We can't just giver her chocolate, we will never hear the end of it from the rest of the kids." she said although she was very tempted to do just that. Bree was her baby and she loved spoiling her.

"No!" Cello told her from his high chair. "No!"

"Well look at him. Mean old man like his daddy." Roman grumbled.

Lee's head popped up, "Hey!"

Bree looked over at Cello and her little eyes filled with tears and her lip came out in a pout and she started to cry. Before Celes could do anything she saw the look on Cello's face when Bree cried at him and he looked just like Lee did when he wasn't sure what to do with a crying woman. Celes bust out laughing.

"Stop!" Cello told Bree. "Stop!"

Lana watched then she started to cry with Bree.

Roman gave quiet giggle. Cello looked really panicked now. He had two girls crying and he didn't know what to do. "Oh, my poor baby boy. He is panicking now."

Cello reach other and awkwardly patted Breed. "Stop," He said more gently.

Albus picked up some of the chicken pieces on his plate and put them on Bree's. "Eat." he said and then put some on Lana's plate too. "Eat." he said as both girls quieted down and ate the chicken and Albie grinned at Cello.

Celes giggled and shook her head and nudged Lee. "My boy is smooth."

Harry puffed out his chest in pride. "Thats my little boy." he said.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Poor baby. He got his father's awkwardness with crying women."

Celes giggled. "Thats alright, looks like if Cello and Albie stay close to each other he'll be good." she said and looked up at Lee. "How did you survive without Harry all those years?" she asked.

"Easy, I had the twins tell me when i was a git and then I simply gave Roman something sweet when she was about to cry." He told her.

Roman giggled. "Candyman, when we got older he kiss me."

Miles' head popped up. "I kissed a girl." he announced to the table.

Danger glared at him.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Did you? Who is this girl?"

"Milly." he said proudly ignoring Danger's glare.

Celes shook her head. "Why did you kiss her?" she asked.

Miles looked at her like she was thick. "Because shes hot." he said like it was common knowledge.

Lee covered his mouth he 'coughed'.

"I punched her." Danger said still glaring at Miles.

"Wait, what? You… Sha're you didn't." Celes said trying to conceal her giggle with mock disappointment.

"I did and I'll do it again. She is two grades older than us. She shouldn't be kissing Miles." She said as she ripped chicken from the bone and ate it as she muttered under her breath.

Roman covered her mouth and looked over at Harry as her eyes danced. "That's my girl." She said in the group link with pride.

Miles turned to Danger and rubbed her arm a little. "Shar, come on. I already told you I wouldn't kiss her again. Stop being angry about it." he said to her softly.

Celes watched them and tried really really hard not to laugh.

Lee smiled. "My son kissed an eight year old when he is only six. That makes me a proud daddy." He said in the group link.

Roman looked back over to them and smiled fondly at them as she could tell Danger was telling him off but was calming down. Danger had the same pouty look Ro got when she was upset with Lee or Harry and they were calming her down even though she didn't want to be calmed down.

Celes leaned her head on Lee's shoulder and watched at Miles soothed Danger by whispering to her. He said something funny and she gave a little smile and hugged him. Celes saw that when they got older that would turn into love, or it would evolve into the kind of love that couples have. "They're going to be together someday." she sent to Roman.

Roman smiled fondly at them as her heart did a flip and filled with love. "Yes they are." She gave a sigh then looked over to Lee and smiled at him lovingly. God, she loved that man. When they were kids until now and for every. He heart would always do flips for him as butterflies would fill for Celes, and excitement for Harry. She gave a squeal as she felt her body become all gooey with love. She loved them all. She looked over to John and wondered how her body reacts to him. She knew she loved him but She still… needed time with him. She always had time with Lee, Celes, and Harry. She hadn't really laid down with John and talked to him. It was one of her things she liked to do with them. She liked playing with them and talk about anything… make love to them… she stopped her thinking. His love making was… scary. But it also… it did make her special. She sighed as she went back to eating.

Over the next hour or so they talked and carried on with the kids and then the five of them said their goodbyes stood with each other and apparated to the Ramen shop in Japan. When they walked into the Ramen shop they heard an angry voice going off on a drunk man and then she was pushing him out the door.

"And you no come back!" Rima sand angrily with her fake asian accent. She turned around and was surprised to see Roman, Celes, Lee, Harry, and John standing behind her. "You've come back!" She said excitedly and hugged Roman. "Oh let me look at you." SHe said pulling back and looking up at her. "Oh, I missed you all." She saw Celes and smiled at her. "Would you like a hug too?" She giggled. "Oh, I love the fire of jealousy that lights up in your eyes!" She teased her. She raised on her toes and kissed Roman's cheek. "Come in. Come in."

Celes giggled. "I want a kiss, Ms. Rima." she demanded, her attitude on the girl had changed since the last time they talked.

Rima giggled and kissed her cheek too. "What brings you back? Wait, lets go inside. Its safer." She told them and walked into her shop.

Once inside and sitting around their table Celes smiled. "Nogitsune, and being on his home turf. Also I think Roman missed you." she winked.

Rima smiled and then sat on Roman's lap. "I missed spicy ramen girl. How is the baby?"

Roman laughed. "Lana is just like her sister, a little Diva and bratty."

"Hey! Bree isn't that… okay yes she is nevermind." Celes said with a giggle.

Lee chuckled. "We call them the Bee Gee's."

"Like the singing group." Rima asked.

"Yeah its a word play for bratty girls and also being named after the group." Roman giggled.

Rima chuckled. "I'm so happy to see you all. I was getting worried. Charlie said you were a strong group and survivors but still." She held out her hand to Celes and gave it a squeeze. "I missed you all."

Celes smiled at her. "We missed you too, and right now we are in a good place. The five of us. I think, so its time to save my best friend and do away with this Sune." she sighed and tilted her head. "You haven't had to use anymore of your tails have you, I read somewhere if you use them all you can be killed." she said.

Rima smiled, "No. Charlie and I are protected… then again she also hid my tails too." She frowned.

"Don't you just hate that?" Roman asked. "People hiding your weapons saying its for a good cause or they are protecting you." She shook her head.

Rima laughed. "You and I are alike. Of course I prefer the act now and ask questions later."

Harry shook his head. "Roman even if we do hide your weapons, you are a weapon." he pointed out.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, well, there is that too."

Rima smiled. "What can I help you with?" she asked them.

"We, need a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow we are going to buy some land and then I guess wait everything out." Lee told her.

"Oh, you can stay with me and Charlie. We have plenty of room." She told them.

Celes giggled. "Even if you didn't we've mastered the art of the five of us sleeping in one bed." she said.

"Yeah if you don't mind waking up maybe entangled in a mans legs because your wife is sleeping on top of him." Harry grumbled.

"Well if John wasn't bed hog." Roman grumbled.

"I'm not that bad. You kick like a freaking person is attacking you in your sleep." John protested.

Celes giggled. "For the record half the time I put myself up on John's chest because then I dont wake up half under two of the guys in the morning." she said.

"Well at least you all get to sleep on the bed. Half the time I'm pushed out." Lee grumbled.

Celes reached over and pitched his cheek. "Somebody is grumpy today." she said in a pouty voice and pulled back. Her shirt slipped off her shoulder and she pulled it back quickly.

Harry sat up a little and looked at Celes with interest. "What's that then?" he asked.

Celes snorted. "What's what?" she asked blinking at him innocently.

Lee growled, "Don't make us pin you down." He told her.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, we may need to get that room before they start tearing clothes off."

Rima laughed. "Follow me." She said as she got up and walked them to the back of the shot and up some stairs. "Charlie we have guests staying for the night." She called.

"Rima I have told you time and time again, you can't invite strays off the…" Charlie trailed off when she saw who it was. "Oh! Hi! Come on we have and extra room." she said and jumped a little.

"See I told ya." Rima giggled. She walked them to the spare room and slid the door open. "You guys can stay in here. That way no one falls off a bed." She giggled and walked over to the clothes and pulled out sleeping pads.

Roman bounced as she unfolded the sleeping pads and laid the out. "We are in Japan. We are in Japan. We are in Japan. We are in Japan." Se sang to her self.

Celes giggled and watched her leaning against the door frame. Her shirt sleeve fell again, this time by mistake. "You're happy here, I love that." she said to Roman not paying attention to the boys as she watched Roman.

Rima smiled at them. "If you need anything let me know." She said as she slid the door closed as she left.

Lee and harry quickly moved to Celes and picked her up. "What are you hiding." Lee said as he lifted up her arms as Harry pulled up her shirt over her head.

Roman shook her head as she waved her hand and a pile of blankets and pillows appeared.

Celes squealed and tried to get away. "Nothing!" she exclaimed trying to get away from them, trying to hold her hand over her arm and unsuccessfully covering the tattoo. She turned away and that just revealed the new part of her mark tattoo which now curled up her back in John's color.

"Oh, now I'm curious." John said as he helped the guys. Suddenly everyone stopped moving.

Roman hummed as she walked over to them. Took Celes from the middle and laid her down. She waved a hand and she was dressed in pajamas. "No fooling around. So noisy. We need to put the shield up first and whatever silencing charms if you are all going play. Rima and Charlie have a baby." She told them. "Now I'm going to let you go so behave." She said and waved a hand. She waved her hand again and was dressed in purple pajama pants and long shirt.

Celes sat up and looked down at her own green pj pants and white shirt then looked up at the boys and stuck out her tongue at them.

Harry gave a low growl and he himself changed himself into a darker green pajama pant and black tank top. "Lets do this so we can find out what my little dove is hiding." he said sitting down on the bed roll.

Celes pouted at him. "Its not for you." she whispered shivering just the same at the nickname.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay, we all can find out and take turns having fun." He said as he changed into white pajama pants and tanktop.

John chuckled. "I like that idea." he said and changed into light blue pajama pants and a white tank top and settled down on the mats too.

Celes gave a little whimper and moved closer to Roman and hid her smiling face in Roman's neck.

"Shield first." She told them. "Then, silencing spell, and Celes chooses what she wants to do. You guys can't act like cavemen here. We are guests and we are going to act properly." Roman told them. "Agreed?"

Harry looked over Celes and then nodded. "Yeah alright."

Lee groaned. "Yeah, okay." He sat on the mats with the girls and Harry.

John chuckled. "I can follow those rules." he said and poked Celes in the side.

Celes squealed a little and smiled bigger. She kissed Roman's neck and then pulled away, pout firmly in place when she showed her face again.

They put the shield up and the silent charm. Roman kissed Celes on the cheek. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Celes giggled. "Oh we are going to play a game." she said looking around at them all. "Its a game where I will take my cloths off, but I'll only do it if you give me the right things. So a bidding game. If you give me what I want I'll remove an article of clothing." she said and waved her hand and added a robe and big puffy socks to what she was wearing and also a good set of sexy underwear to spice it up.

Harry pursed his lips. "And what exactly are you fishing for?" he asked.

Celes shrugged. "Whatever you're willing to give me." she teased.

Lee frowned. "So if I say I will make you breakfast and serve it to you while you are in bed you will take something off?"

Celes giggled. "Oh yes. Thats good." she said to him. "Go in a little circle." she commanded. "Oh and think outside the box, I do like to spoil Ro too so you could give me something I can use for her too." she winked.

Lee frowned and looked at the guys. "What do you guys think?"

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "I think we should play her little game and then punish her afterwards." he said.

Celes gave a little whimper."Thats not…" she frowned and looked at Lee. "I still blame you for that." she said to him.

John chuckled. "I dont see the harm in playing her game." he said. " _Dont even need to punish her afterwards just play down the prizes, you control freaks._ " he teased the other two guys in their connection.

" _But the punishment part and control part is the fun part. She enjoys it."_ Lee sent Them. He leaned back on his hands and smiled at Celes. _"So if you know how to dumb down the prizes you go first."_ He sent John.

John sighed and leaned back and looked at Celes. "I will… read you any book of your choosing."

Celes gave a giggle. "Even if its all smutty and has yummy hot sex scenes?" she asked.

John gave a little wince. "Yeah, okay." he said.

Celes giggled. "Okay, I accept." she said and took off a sock. "Six more pieces of clothing boys." she said with a giggle.

Harry growled and looked at Celes. "I'll let you braid my hair like you've been wanting to do since I started growing it out." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Oh yes I accept." she said and removed her other sock.

Lee sighed and looked at her. He didn't have anything to dumb down. He couldn't think of... "I'll watch whatever chick flick you want."

"Okay, but only if you do it more than once. Like three times." she said playing with the tie of the robe.

"Twice. One with you and one with you and Ro" He countered.

Celes grinned. "Oh I quite like that, yes." she said and took off her robe and threw it at him.

Roman chuckled. "I'm monitoring the game so I'm not betting. Its John's go." She said as she laid back and placed her hands under her head and crossed her ankles.

John chuckled. "Alright. I'll… wash your hair for you for a week?" he asked.

"Lame." Ro said.

"Hey, your not playing." Lee told her.

"I'm monitoring the game. First round was good. Now up the stakes some." Roman told them.

"Yeah." Celes said with a giggle.

John sighed and sat up and thought about it. "I'll make you and Roman pineapple soft serve, enough to last at least a few months." he said.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Can you make other types of ice cream?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yes… why?"

Celes grinned. "You make us ice cream of our choosing, when ever we want. Not time limit." she said and looked at Roman to see what she thought.

" _We can get ice cream when ever we want. I want this to get good. He is supposed to be romantic. Next round he better come out with something better."_ Roman sent Celes privately with a shrug.

Celes nodded. "Mmm think a bit higher, Little John." she said.

John sighed and looked at her for a few minutes. "Okay, how about I take you out on a date. I'll show you one of my favorite places… and then I'll take Ro out as well." he said lamely.

Celes giggled. "Okay I'll give you that. But next round you'd better aim higher." she said and then pulled her shirt off and giggled when they all looked in anticipation and there was nothing to see. She smiled. "That counts for a favor too." She wore a green lace bra with little purple flowers embroidered all over it. You could see her nipples through it.

Harry gave a growl and then took a deep breath and looked at Celes. "I will take you and Roman to Honeydukes for ten minutes and in that ten minutes you can pick out anything you want and I will buy it for you no questions asked. I won't even keep it from you afterwards." he said to Celes.

Celes bit her lip and looked over at Roman. " _What do you think?"_ she sent her.

"Hell yeah!" Roman bust out loud. She closed her throat and laid back down. "I mean... make it an hour."

Harry chuckled. "Thirty minutes." he countered.

Celes giggled. "Forty-five." she said back.

"Thirty five." he said back.

Celes shook her head. "Forty." she said back.

Harry growled. "Fine, forty minutes."

Celes giggled and stood up on her knees and slowly pushed down her pants to reveal the matching boy short to the bra she wore. She also wore a little garter. She sat back down and look at Lee. "Your go."

"Breakfast in bed." He told her. " one for you and one for both of you in the same bed. I'll even feed you."

Celes gave a little smile. She really liked that idea, she loved that whole idea. It was romantic, something that didn't happen very often for Lee and herself. She bit her lip again and looked at Roman again.

 _"Go ahead. I know you want it."_ Roman told her.

Celes smiled. "Okay." she said to Lee and unhooked the front clasp of her bra and then let her breasts free and dropped the bra on the pad.

John started at her breasts a bit distracted and licked his lips and swallowed. "Uh… I will… um… let you and Roman…" he winced a little. "Let you have your way with me for an afternoon. I dont mean just sextually, I mean in every way." he said to her.

Celes smiled and glanced at Roman.

 _"Make it three afternoons. On for you, one first us, and one for me."_ Roman sent her.

"Three afternoons, one for me, one for Ro, and one for both of us." she said to him.

John thought about it for a second and then nodded.

Celes grinned and lifted her leg and slipped off the garter and tossed it at John.

Harry gave a little sigh and looked at Celes, wanting those panties off. He looked at Roman and thought about what he could give them. He knew this game had become about both of them. "How about one day for each of you where we just stay in bed all day and do whatever we fancy." he said.

Celes gave a little smile and looked at Roman then back at Harry. "Three so we have a day of all three of us." she said to him.

"Its been... years since its only been us three... last time it was all about Celes. You had her and then I had her." Roman told him.

Harry smiled at her. "Do you want that?" he asked Roman.

"Do you not?" She giggled. "Thats like saying I'm not a sugar baby."

Harry chuckled. "How about this then, we will do it three times. All three of us." he said to Roman.

She smiled up at Celes. "I can again to that."

Celes shivered and felt heat pool between her legs. "Okay." she said and stood up on her knees and pushed off the panties. She fixed Lee with a look. "One more." she said to him and bit her lip.

Lee moaned as he watched her heatedly. "Ah, how about..." he moaned. "How about we pin you down and just have our way with you." He growled.

Celes kept her lip between her teeth and slowly shook her head. "Thats not how it works Lee." she said to him.

"I think the game is over. We already have you naked. What's to stop us from just having you?" He said slowly sitting up.

"The rule master." Roman told him as she raised a leg to block him. "I can hold you down with my magic and allow my magic self have her way with Celes and none of you will touch her." She told them.

Celes shivered and excitement bloomed in her stomach. "T-theres something f-for you on m-my body, Lee." she stuttered.

Harry gave a growl and sat up. "You would do that?" he looked at her and nodded. "She would do that."

John chuckled. "I could be okay with that." he said heatedly.

Roman smiled. "I think Lee should be penalized for his outbreak and try to intimidate the Celes."

Celes nodded jerkily and panted a little as her nipples harden in arousal.

"Turn around, Lee. Everyone else can see the take. Not you. You have to wait for another day." Roman told him.

Lee growled at her. "Fine what do you want?" He asked.

Celes licked her lips and gave a little whimper. She sat back on her heels and gave a little moan. "Y-you are s-suppose to t-tell me." she stuttered out.

Lee smiled at her. She was stuttering so he had her. He ran his eyes over her body. "Oh, there is something you want. I know there is." He looked over her body again. _"Its something that will make you scream in pleasure, too._ " He sent her privately.

Celes moaned as her thighs started to shake along with the rest of her body. He didnt even have to touch her and she was on fire. " _What?"_ she asked. " _What do you think I want?"_ she asked privately.

" _come over here and I'll tell you."_ He whispered in their link. His hot eyes ran down to her breast and stayed there for a moment then they went down lower to her core and looked back up to her. " _Come to me Celes."_ He whispered again.

Celes felt some of her juices leak out and she raised herself up on her knees and started towards Lee without even a thought. She shivered and moaned.

Roman growled and pulled Celes back. "Device man" she hiss at him. She pushed Lee down and held him down with her magic. She crawled over to him and straddled his hims. "You are being a very, very bad boy."

"Damn it Roman! Let go of me." He growled as he struggles to get free.

"Shh." She shushed as she ran a finger down his cheek and soothed him. He sighed and then fell asleep. "Anyone else want to cheat?" She asked Harry and John.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I never wanted to cheat… well not this time."

John gave his own smile and took in Celes and then looked at Roman. "Oh no, not with you on the case Ro." he said raising his hands.

Celes gave a little whimper and frowned a little. She sat back and picked up her pants and with shaky hands pulled them back on then reached for her shirt and pulled it on. She picked up a blanket and curled on her side and pressed her legs together.

"Celes, come here, sweetie. Lets give you an erotic dream where Lee is tied down." Roman told her.

Celes shivered at the idea but shook her head. "I dont want to play anymore." she said.

Roman sighed as she crawled over to her. "I feel you arousal. Let me do this for you." She whispered. "You know he is going to make it up to you."

Celes gave a little sigh and rolled over and looked at her. "Okay." she said softly sitting back up.

Roman pulled her over to Lee and laid her down next to him. She covered both Celes and Lee. She soothed Celes until she slept and connected Lee and celes in a dream.

Lee growled as he found himself in a bed chained to it. "Roman! Roman, if you don't let me go... you are in so much trouble!" He yelled.

Celes stood from the chair she was sitting in concealed in the corner and stepped out into the light. "Roman's not here right now, can I take a message?" she said and shivered at the sight of Lee chained to a bed and moaned.

Lee looked at her and chuckled. He couldn't help himself. He just felt... happy. He looked her up and down and growled. "So you have came to punish me?" He asked with a little growl that would send a shiver through her body.

Celes shivered and got up on the bed. "Oh yes, Mr. Jordan. You've been a very bad boy." she said and walked up on her knees until she straddled his hips. She looked up at him and started to kiss his chest. She kissed down his pecks and licked the lines around them and flicked a tongue over both his nipples then licked down to his abs and moaned and kissed each individual muscle.

Lee hissed and moaned with pleasure. he pulled on the chains. "God, I want you." He growled. "Let me go so I can have you."

Celes felt a shot of excitement start at her core and go up through her chest. "L-let me… w-worship you a little longer." she said and started to lick the lines around his ab muscles making little moaning noises as she did.

Lee growled and moaned . He lifted his his hips a little and growled again. His body shivered and all he could do is lay there and just watch her. He closed his eyes and moaned again. He was going to get Roman back for this... but when he woke up Celes was going to really get it.

Celes kissed lower down his abdomen and licked up his v lines she loved so much. She moaned and looked up at him. "God I have wanted you this way… since as long as I can remember wanting to have you at all." she said to him and went back to licking and kissing him. She finally licked and kissed her way down to his shaft and moaned as she licked up the front of it with her tongue ring. She took him into her mouth and swallowed him whole and moaned sending the vibration through his shaft.

Lee moaned as he rolled onto his head as best he could. He raised his hips as much as he could but there was no give from the chains that had him held down. He growled again as his body shook a little.

Celes moaned as she started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. She brought her hand up and cupped his sack and gently massaged it adding to the stimulation of what she was doing. She moved at a fast pace, she was determined to get him off this way. She started to swirl her tongue ring at the tip of the shaft every time she came up and then she would take him deep again and moan. She shivered and pressed her legs together as her juices started to leak down her thighs.

Lee moaned loudly and rolled his back. He growled again and rolled his hips as best he could. His body heated up and shook with his need to release his orgasm. "Celes..." he growled as his body shook more. The he started to pull on the chains and try to knock her off. Nothing he did worked. "CELES!" He roared as he came.

Celes swallowed his seed as he released it into her mouth and moaned as she continued to bob her head up and down until she was sure he was completely expended. She gave him one final suck and then allowed him to fall out of her mouth with a little pop. She sat back on her heels and grinned down at him and licked her lips shivering a little. She bit her lip and sighed. "I want to do that to you more often." she moaned.

Lee moaned as he shook. He looked at her and moaned again. "Release me." He growled. "Now!"

Celes gave a little whimper and released his legs first and then dodged them and released his hands and then leaped from the bed to try and get away.

Lee leaped off. The bed and chased her. "Come here you minx!" He growled as he can her around the bed. "You want to feel good, right?"

Celes stopped moving and looked at him across the bed. She bit her lip and shivered. "Y-you going to do d-dirty things to me Lee? G-going to p-punish me?" she asked hovering on the other side of the bed ready to move if he dove for her.

He appear behind her and pushed her over the bed. He quickly chained her down by the hands. He growled as he hand his fingers down her back. You enjoy when I punish you." He growled. He went to penetrate her and suddenly he was chained to the bed again. Lee blinked and frown as he pulled on the chains. He growled and thrashed his body about.

Celes gave a little whimper as she watched him. She crawled back up onto the bed and planted herself on top of him looking down at him. "Do you want me Lee? Do you want to be inside of me? Do you want to feel me tighten around you?" she asked as she felt herself grow in confidence and hotter with this control Roman had provided her with.

Lee closed his eyes and moaned. "Celes..." he growled and pulled at the chains again. He raised his hips as best he could. His body shook with his need.

Celes bit her lip and raised up and then started to slowly lower herself onto him. She gave a long moan as she did it and felt herself tighten around him. She shivered and moaned and kept lowering herself and when she was finally completely filled with him she started to move herself up and down on him with little moans looking down at him still biting her lips.

Lee moaned and raised his hips again. He pressed into her every time she came down. Lee moaned again as he closed his eyes moaned rolled onto his head again. He growled and strained against the chains.

Celes continued to move up and down on top of Lee. She felt her juices leak out of her as she came down and he pushed up deep inside of her. She shivered and looked down at him. "Y-you know… you c-could just e-enjoy it, babe. Its hot and s-sexy… and so… so arousing." she moaned and trailed her hands up her body and moaned louder.

He looked up at Celes and moaned again. He would allow her this moment but moment he had the chance she was his and he was going to drive her until she couldn't scream and feel nothing but please. She would pass out from it. He growled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed what she was doing and plotted what he was going to do to her.

Celes smiled a little and started to move a little faster and ground down everytime she came down on him. Her moans got higher in pitch and she started to shake with the need to find her release. She kept looking at Lee, she wanted to feel his hands on her but knew if she let him go they would just have to start over. She moaned a little louder and higher pitched and moved even faster still.

Lee moaned again and rolled on his head against his body broke out in beads of sweat as he fought to control his orgasm and the need to you her. He growled again and looked up at her.

Celes locked her eyes with his and her eyes burned into him. She moaned louder still and continued what she was doing. She planted her hands on his chest and growled. She could feel her orgasm bubbling up and she leaned down and kissed him and then down his neck. She bit into the base of it with a growl.

Lee moaned loudly as he lifted his head up and allowed her access to his neck. He moaned again and then panted as Celes rode him fast. "Celes..." he moaned and then gave a growled.

Celes continued her movement on top of him and looked up. "Yes, Lee?" she asked. "D-do you want r-release?" she moaned and kissed his neck and then licked back down it to the little crook between his collarbones and sucked on it leaving a little mark.

Lee continued to moan and then rolled his head back. he shook hard and the looked at her. "Damn it... Celes..." he moaned.

Celes smiled. "Tell me you want to come Lee, tell me you want it." she moaned rolling her hips along with her pumping and kissing him all over his collarbones and licking and nipping at his chest, neck and chin.

Lee growled and fought against the chains. She was using his tactic and he uses on both Celes and Ro. He moaned again and rolled his head back. "Celes... yes..." he panted.

Celes sat back up and ground harder and faster on him and her core tightened around him. "Come for me Lee." she said to him and shut her eyes as her body found release.

Lee growled and then threw his head back as he roared out his orgasm. He moaned and shivered and then pumped his hips a few times as he released his seed.

Celes collapsed on top of him and panted her eyes shutting. She moaned and jerked and rubbed her face on his chest. "God… hot." she moaned and kissed his chest.

He panted and moaned a little as he closed his eyes. "I'm gonna get you..." ge gave a weak growl. "Just... wait..." he sighed.

Celes giggled. "I… look… forward… to it…" she panted. "Please tell me you'll tie me up." she added.

"As you wish." He breathed and gave a little smirk when he felt her come.

Celes shivered. "E-evil." she whispered. She looked up at him resting her chin on his chest. "H-horrible… evil… sexy… dominating… man." she moaned.

Lee chuckled. "You like it." He told her as he closed his eyes. "You like it alot." He sighed.

Celes nodded and turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest. "I really, really do. I love how you can control me with just the words that you say." she shivered.

He moaned and found he could move his arms. He wrapped them around her and rubbed her back. "I know you do." He told her. He held her to him and started to drift to sleep. "I love you, Celes."

Celes smiled with a sigh. "I love you too, Lee." she said and found herself sleeping.

Roman smiled down at Celes and Lee. She kissed them and then turned to the guys. "Sorry guys. No play from me." She told them as she moved to the middle mat. "We can snuggle though." She told them and crawled under the covers.

Harry chuckled and crawled over next to her and slipped under the covers and draped an arm over her. "What did you do?" he asked.

John joined them on Roman's other side. "Something with their dreams." he said for her. "I'm sure with practice you'd develop it." he shrugged.

Roman chuckled, "I have _always_ been able to manipulate dreams. Its how I found Celes." She closed her eyes. "I just got my revenge on Lee." She yawned. She giggled. "Celes is enjoying it so its all good.

Harry sighed. "I dont think I have that ability. I think its for the Hawaiians with demons. I never had one. Just a bit of a crazy blokes soul in me until I was seventeen." he shrugged and pressed his face into Roman's hair.

"It's okay Koa. I still love you. Besides you got a taste of it when you had to work and we were in London." She giggled and pressed her back into Harry's front. She sighed and allowed both her hawaiian men to warm her. Winter in Japan was just as bad as winter in the U.K.

John leaned down and kissed Roman and then staying close and closed his eyes with a yawn. "Night." he said softly.

Harry shook his head and kissed the back of Roman's neck. "Tired?" he asked her.

Roman smiled, "Not really. To be honest, I'm excited. I get to help build this house." she told him.

Harry chuckled. "You haven't yet, you must be. I'm excited to stay here awhile but being here makes me want to train." he shrugged.

Roman frowned as she felt a nagging feeling… it was a nagging feeling that she passed over a place where she was supposed to be. She sighed. "I'm going to build my garden… a very pretty one, like you did for me." She whispered.

Harry smiled. "I had a thought about our room for here, what if it was actually in the garden. Like a little gazebo house with a bed and bathroom in it. Right smack in the middle of a Japanese garden with Cherry blossom trees." he whispered to her.

She smiled and giggled a little. "I would love that.' She told him. "I would really love that." she smiled and then slowly rolled over to face him. "You that will be the… well actually it won't be. I was going to say it would be first room you put your opinion in. But you made our room so you do have potions of what our room looks like." she rubbed her nose against his and then kissed him.

Harry gave a quiet chuckle. "Yes well, I like to have them. Besides you and I tend to agree on the styles we like." he shrugged and kissed her again. "You know I feel like I haven't seen you in years." he said.

She giggled a little. "I missed you too." she told him. "I'm sorry for being so withdrawn."

Harry shook his head. "Worry not, Ku'uipo. I dont blame you for that. Its alright. Can I ask you for something?" he whispered.

"You can ask me anything." Roman told him… "Except for sex… intercores, anyways." She giggled and pressed her lips to his chin.

Harry gave a quiet moan and kissed her. "When you can have proper sex again, intercourse, can I have you first. The others have gotten to make up with you… I just want you to myself." he said and kissed down her chin pulling her further away from John and closer to himself. "I crave you."

Excitement bloomed into her stomach. She shivered and pressed closer to him. "Really?" She whispered.

Harry nodded and trailed a hand down the front of her body feeling her warmth through her cloths. He played with the waistband of her pajama pants. "Really, really. I always crave you. I feel like I haven't had you in ages." he whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

Roman shivered and held his hand. He brought it up her body and made him cup her breast. She gave him a shuddering sigh that mixed with a moan. "You shall have me." She whispered. "Any way you want."

Harry moaned and flicked his thumb over her nipple feeling the piercing through her shirt. "Thank you." he moaned again and kissed up her neck to her ear and tugged on it. He moaned and pulled away still playing with her breast. "God, can I just touch you. I wont try to take you. I just want to touch you. Please." he moaned.

She shivered and bit her lower lip. She gave a little whimper. "Just… touch… nothing below… the waist." She shivered and gave another moan.

"Yes ma'am." he moaned and slid his hand down and then back up under her shirt and cupped her warm breast in his hand and felt how swollen it still was from being pregnant and having milk in them. He moaned and rolled the pierced nipple between his finger and thumb. He wanted more but knew he couldn't. He pressed his crotch into hers and rolled his hips. He moaned when she laced her legs with his in response. It was sensual and erotic in its mild innocents.

Roman shivered and moaned quietly and rolled her hips against his. She bit her lower lips and pressed closer to crotch to his. She slid her hands around him and pulled him to her body. Her body shivered again as he rolled his body against hers. She kissed him and enjoyed the warm intoxicating feeling she got every time she kissed him. Snogging and a little touching.

Harry gave a quiet moan into her mouth and kissed her back allowing his tongue to lazily dance with hers. He loved the way she tasted, the way she felt. He liked when they did things like this, they had never been together when they were teenagers and when they did things like this it was like they were making up for it. He continued to push his hardness into her core through their pants. He would roll over her clit and he continued to keep rolling her nipple. He panted slightly and pulled away kissing down her chin and neck. "God… I don't want to be good… I want you Roman…" he shivered and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't stop and he didn't make to go further he just kept what he was doing.

More excitement burst and bloomed into her stomach. She panted a little and shivered. She wanted him to be bad but it was for the best that they didn't. She slid her hands down his side and pulled his hips more into hers. "For me…" She whispered. "Be good… for me…" she shivered.

Harry gave a moan and kissed her again. "You can use me, like this. You can get off if you want. I am yours to use as you please. If not I will settle for holding you and sleeping." he said and kissed her again and continued to roll his hips a little harder against her clit through her pants.

She shivered again and held Harry tighter. "Both." She whispered. "You… you will… get off too?" She gave another quiet moan.

Harry shivered and moaned quietly. "God… yes… this is so hot… in itself." he said. He continued his actions moving his hips a little faster against her clit and core. He could feel her moist heat through their pajama pants and he shivered as the glimmers of his orgams started to creep up his spine.

Roman kissed down his neck and moaned against it. She scraped her teeth against his skin and shivered harder as she rolled her hips against his. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his pajama pants. "H-harry…" She shivered and felt her body tightened. "I'm… I'm…" She pressed her mouth against his neck and curled her fingers tighter. She moaned into his neck as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry gave a muted growl as his own orgasm hit him. He shivered and shut his eyes allowing himself to ride it out. He opened his eyes and kissed Roman's forehead giving another little growl.

She smiled at him and shivered. She truly loved how he growled at her. He loved how both men did. She shivered again and slid her hand up and around him. She pressed her forehead to his chested and then pressed his ear to his chest. She sighed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"We should sleep now, Ku'uipo. We have an early day." he said softly rubbing her back in slow circles.

She nodded and closed her eyes as she sighed again. She snuggled closer to him and then fell asleep.

Harry gave a sigh and rolled them over so she was partially under him and then laid his head next to her and fell asleep.

Celes came awake the next morning to find herself half under Lee. She didn't remember falling asleep under him, actually she had two memories of falling asleep and then she moaned quietly when she remembered and she looked over at Lee's sleeping face and smiled. She was in so much trouble with him. She kissed his nose and gave a little giggle when he wrinkled his nose and stirred. She smiled and did it again and then sang softly a few lines of his Romanian lullaby to him.

Lee gave a little growl and started to pull her tighter into him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and growled again. "Celes… Diggory… you are…" he growled again.

Celes gave a little giggle as a smiled played on her lips. "Your sexy minx? Your dirty girl? The woman who totally rocked your world last night?" she teased.

He growled again and slowly, like a predator that had spotted his pray, started to pulled her under him and pin her down. "I'm going to…" His growl deepened and louder.

Celes shivered as her body reacted to what he was doing and the growls. The growls were causing her body to react in such a way. He was wild, she could see it in his eyes and it made her shiver with anticipation. She took him in, like a dark stalking predator. His body rippled as he moved above her and she bit her lip.

Out of no where a pillow flew at them and hit Lee in the face. "Shut up!" Roman groaned. "God, people are trying to sleep and you are being all animal like."

Celes gave Lee a little smile. " _I like it."_ she sent him resting a hand on his chest.

Lee growled again and threw the pillow back at Roman. "You are in trouble too." he told her. "Both of you are."

"Well, exact your revenge some other time. Geez, don't you know how to plot revenge?" Roman grumbled and threw the pillow back at him but because her eyes were closed she hit John.

John gave an oof and opened his eyes. "Eh!" he said picking up the pillow and throwing it back at Roman and hitting Harry instead.

Harry gave a growl. "I am trying to sleep!" he said and sat up with the pillow and hit Lee violently with it and then dropped it. "Take her to the damn shower or something." he growled and laid himself back down.

Lee sighed and looked down at Celes. "See what you did? You are _still_ causing trouble."

Celes grinned up at him. "I know." she said. "Maybe later you can take me like an animal. But for now I'll show you what all of last night was about." she said and dropped the cloak on her tattoo around her bicep.

Lee looked down at her bicep and then traced his fingers over the white chain. "Little brat." he told her softly. "I like it." He kissed her and then rolled onto his side and continued to trace it with his fingers.

Celes smiled as she felt little goosebumps rise up all over her arms. She hummed a little more of the Romanian lullaby and propped her leg up and moved her back and forth. She sighed and then sat up a little restless, she was ready to go again with Lee but everyone else was sleeping. She stretched and thought about going to shower.

John stretched and yawned. He looked over at Roman and saw her with the covers over her but she made an upside down 'N'. She had her head on Harry's chest and her feet tangled with his. He sighed and then looked over at Celes. "Sleep well?"

Celes pulled her knees to her chest and touched her tongue to her top lip as she smiled. "Oh yes." she said eyes dancing.

"Speak for yourself." Lee grumbled.

John chuckled as he rolled onto his side and rested his head into his hand. "Shall we get ready and find a place to call our own?"

Celes grinned and nodded. She leaned forward and got on all fours to push herself up to stand. She stood slowly and stretched again with a yawn. She padded over to the door. "I'm going to go find the bathroom." she said and slid the door open before any of them could say anything. She went out and asked where it was and then went in and showered quickly. Once she was dry she waved a hand and was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants the hung off her hips a green tank top the showed the skin of her hips and bottom belly. A hoodie with a jacket over it and a pair of green converse. She walked back into the little room braiding her second loose braided pigtail down the front of her body.

Lee looked up at her and smiled. "Come here, Smiles." He said as he opened his arms to her. He was sitting Indian style talking to John quietly.

Celes secured the braid and grinned going over to sit in Lee's lap. She lowered herself down and curled into his lap fitting perfectly. She gave a little smile and kissed his chin. "I'm still in trouble, huh?" she whispered.

"You bet your cute little ass you are." Lee told her and kissed her. he slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he tasted her. "You little minx."

Celes giggled. "You like when I'm a minx." she said and kissed his adams apple. "It usually means something fantastic is about to happen to you." she teased kissing down his neck.

"Little brat." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Now, you need to work your magic on Ro and Harry. We need to start going to find some land and scouting out the area." He told her and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and kissed his chin again and then crawled out of his arms and wiggled herself between Roman and Harry making them both move and stir a little. "Its time to get up!" she said in her bright morning voice. "We are building a new house today." she said.

Harry groaned. "Go away, Celes." he said and pushed her shoulder a little.

Celes rolled over and faced him and scooted close and kissed him. She pressed into his warm sleep filled body and traced his lips with her tongue. She gave a moan and heard him do the same. "Wake up, Harry Potter." she whispered. "Please." she added.

Harry growled and opened his green eyes, they swirled with sleep and annoyance. "Fine, I'm up. I'm up." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal of delight and then rolled over and snuggled into Roman and started to put little kisses all over the parts of her body she could reach. She laced her legs between Roman's. "Baby Girl." she whispered and continued her kissing.

Roman whimpered and groaned as she curled more into herself and rolled away from her as she rolled into the blanket into an impenetrable ball.

Celes giggled and sat up a little and leaned over her a bit and poked her exposed side tickling her. "Come on Baby Girl. Its time to go get us a home." she said and continued to poke her in the side.

Roman gave a squeal and tried to get away from her. "I want to sleep…" She whined.

Celes giggled and looked over at Lee a minute and then leaned into Roman's ear and tugged on it with her teeth. "If you get up I'll make it worth your while and get you something sweet." she whispered so only she could hear.

Roman sat up on her knees as she held the blanket closely around her. "Green Tea cheesecake." She said as she started to wake up more.

Lee frowned. "Green tea cheesecake?" he asked.

Celes shrugged and gave a tiny nod to Roman. "Okay, go dress the lot of you I'm the only one dressed." she said and pulled her knees up to her chin and brushed one of her braids back behind her back.

Harry didn't even get up he just waved his hand and was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with a black jacket over top.

Roman nodded as she waved a hand and she was dressed in a sweater dress that was brown on the bottom, black on top and the sleeves are white. She wore thick black stockings and black boots up to her knees. She laid back down and hugged a pillow to her. "I'm going to lay here until you guys are done."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "What are you going to do with your hair?" he asked her as he was dressed similar to Harry.

"I don't care." she moaned.

Celes giggled. "Before we leave I'll braid it for her." she said.

John chuckled and dressed himself similar to Harry and Lee.

Celes gave a little sigh and turned and pulled Roman up to sit. She summoned a brush and started to brush out her long hair. Then she braided it with quick fingers and summoned pins and wrapped the braid around her head and pinned it up. "There you go." she said and kissed the back of Roman's neck and stood up using Harry's shoulder to help and bounced on her toes.

"Well, lets get going." Lee said as he stood up. He helped Roman up. "Come on, sleepy head. Lets get some food and find a place to call home."

Harry stood up and followed Lee and Roman out the room yawning again.

Celes grinned as John walked past her. She waved her hand and the room cleaned itself and then she leaped onto John's back like a little spider monkey. "Mush!" she declared.

"I'm not a snow dog." John chuckled. "For one of many reasons, I don't do well in snow… unless its in front of a fire… wrapped in blankets and legs." he whispered the last part. to her as he followed the rest of them.

Celes shivered and kissed his neck from behind him. She smiled a little to herself. "That sounds nice." she whispered the idea made her shiver and feel warm all at the same time.

He chuckled, "That does sound nice." he hopped her up to adjust her on his back. "So where are we going?" he asked the others.

"Food," Lee told him. "Food and land."

Roman waved a hand and she was dressed in a long black peacoat. "Traditional Japanese breakfast?" She asked.

Celes wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and rested her cheek on one of her his shoulders. "Sounds good to me." she said with a grin.

Harry tucked his hands in his pockets as he opened the door to the cold street. "Me too." he said.

"Sounds interesting." Lee said and followed Roman out. They walked around for a while until they found a restaurant to sit and eat at. Roman shivered as she rubbed her arms and hands to warm them. "Rice, egg, miso soup, and… usually fish for meat."

Celes smiled. "I'm partial to the little rice balls with plums in them." she said with and shivered a little.

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman to help her stay warm. "I'll eat whatever."

Roman chuckled, "I'm sure you would."

Lee chuckled. "Well it looks like you get a bowl of rice and you can have a side of plums if you want." he said looking at the menu.

"So it sounds like we are having rice, eggs, grilled fish and… do we want fresh soybeans?" John asked.

"Sounds good to me." Roman said.

Celes grinned around and they ordered their food and once it was at the table and they were all putting bits of food they wanted into their rice bowls Celes looked around again. "So, what kind of house are we going for this time?" she asked as she ate a little fish.

Harry looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, traditional?" he asked.

"I'm torn." Roman said. "I love the one story japanese style house or a three story house. Either way I want want of shoji doors."

Lee chuckled. "Those doors... don't leave very much privacy."

"I know but they are traditional and they can be they sexy." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Celes giggled. "And we have magic, so theres that. And if they get broken we can just Tohru Honda it up and when we repair them put little zodiac animals in them." she said clapping her hands happily.

Roman giggled as John chuckled. "Cute." He said as he ate some rice.

"Maybe we should just do that anyway." Celes shrugged. "I like it. I love Kyo." she said with a dreamy look.

Roman shook her head as she ate some fresh soy beans. She then drank some tea. "Lets map it out." She said as she pushed her plate away and placed a note pad on the table and started to sketch out the house. "Give me some ideas."

Celes grinned. "I have some ideas for our room. Maybe the living room." she said and launched into the ideas for the her and Roman's room.

Roman giggled as she sketched out their room. "I think our house should be in the mountains. It s a lot of green and we will be able to find more land." Roman told them as she sketched out the garden.

Harry leaned across the table a little. "You should put our gazebo right here." he indicated to a space beneath a row of cherry trees. "So I can watch you standing in them when they bloom from our bed." he said looking at her.

Celes looked up at Lee. "You know, we should do a Japanese sushi bar style kitchen. All chrome and awesome and then a big long wooden bar with benches." she said leaning her head in her hand as she looked up at him with a little smile.

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "Sounds good to me." He pointed to side of the house. "I want mine and celes room to be on the east since we wake up early and mine and Ro's room on the North since she isnt a morning person."

"Can I have my room somewhere in the front of the house?" John asked. "Then I want a room with Ro on the west and a room with Celes on the southeast."

Roman nodded as she sketched out rooms. "Looks like we are going for a single story house." She smiled as she put a deck around the whole house. The heat of the house was the kitchen, Dining room, and living room.

Celes smiled. "The group room should be in the middle of the house, with access to a serenity garden. All glass windows and the like so you can see the garden." she said wistfully.

Harry looked at Celes. "Like a rock garden or something."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah, with the sand…" she shrugged. "Its a thought, but the room should still be in the center of the house."

Roman nodded as she drew out the room and then drew out the rock garden that were know as a zen garden and could be used as a training tool.

"I think we got it then, yeah?" Celes asked looking around as she nibbled on a soybean.

Roman Roman some some and looked over the sketch. "I think we have a home. Its time to find the property."

Celes gave a squeal and kissed John and Lee's cheeks since they were right next to her. "Lets go!" she said.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I guess that's our cue." he said.

John chuckled and stood. He went over and paid and bowed thanking the man for the service and then they all headed out the restaurant and he looked around. "I guess we should get us to the mountains." he suggested.

Roman nodded as she buttons up her jacket. "Everyone better bundle up. Its gonna get really cold." Told them as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and dipped it into jacket.

Lee kissed her for and took Celes' hand. They all aperture up aperture a small town in the mountains. It was around three o'clock when they finally found a property they all like and was perfect for them all. They oit bit the bidders and bought it. by four o'clock they had the house built and was settling in. Once the shield was in place it was just a matter of sitting and waiting.

Celes had opted to stay in her normal clothes but she had talked Roman into binge watching anime and vegging out in the media room they had all decided on at the last minute. She lounged on one of the low couches and giggled at Shagure singing his little song and hummed with it. "So what are we going to do to fill our days, Baby Girl." she asked looked at Roman and dropping a kiss on her shoulder through her dress.

Roman shrugged. "What ever you want... just no see for a while... unless you want me to perform sex on you." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "You could give me sex, I can not give you sex. Loop hole." she pointed out.

"Yes, but thats not fair to Roman, so no sex of any kind with the Roman." John said from the door then glanced at the television and grinned. "I love Fruits Basket, mind if I join?"

"Hey, if Cel wants sex then she can have sex." Roman told him. "Besides, I'm fine doing that for here. Because, I know I can pin her down any time I want her after its time to have sex." She kissed Celes and then scooted over. "Come sit with us, Papa John." She said as she patterns the space between her and Celes.

John sat down between the two girl and looked at both of them. "This feels familiar." he teased.

Celes giggled and kissed his bicep. "There are some differences." she said and traced his forearm and kissed his bicep again.

Roman kissed his cheek. "True but the same." She turned and watched the show.

John easley looped an arm around both girls and sighed as they watched the show. It was nice, it felt right. He kissed both their heads.

Celes giggled and snuggled closer tracing a pattern on John's thigh absently. "You know I think we should just watch every anime on the planet." she said half joking.

"I'm down for that" John agreed.

"Sounds good to me too." Roman said as she snuggled closer to him. She got lost in the episodes and soon found herself napping.

Celes leaned over John and smiled as she saw Roman sleeping. "Shes had a long day." she sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest still leaning on John. She was side awake and pretty happy considering the impending threat of Nogitsune looming over their heads. "How are you?" she asked him softly.

"I'm good." He told her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm actually really good. How are you?"

"I'm happy." she sighed. "Really happy. Our personal lives seem to be leveling out a little." she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm glad we have you."

"I'm glad to be here. And to call you all family." He told her. He gave a little chuckle. "I also get yo see the world too. I mean. I've been to New York, I lived in Hawaii. But now I got to visit London, Scotland, and now Japan. Everyday with you all is a new adventure and I really enjoy it."

Celes smiled. "We are quite the globetrotters aren't we? I blame that on Ro, she went to a new place every summer we were in school. That and I've always wanted to see the world and because of having her, I get to see it." she said and looked up at him. "So you were sort of a nerd when you were younger, weren't you?" she asked and kissed his cheek and then his lips.

John chuckled, "Very much so. It's why I got beat up a lot too." he told her. "Well until Kama came awakened." he shrugged. "But now that we are synced I can enjoy my nerdy stuff and not worry about getting beat up… of course I'm sure the guys will pick on me but I've come to accept it as a term of endearment." he smiled at her. "How did you get into stuff like anime? Ro told me you were pretty much a pure blood muggle that didn't get out much."

Celes smiled. "I'll admit the anime came with being Roman's friend, but I spent a lot of times studying muggles growing up. They fascinated me because they were taboo." she shrugged. "I love muggles, they make me happy." she said with a giggle.

He chuckled, "They make you happy. I like that."

Celes giggled. "I'm a bookworm, I swear sometimes I think I should have been a Ravenclaw. I'm happiest in a library. They are more than just a place to hold books. They are a place to have an adventure…" she gave a half smile. "And they tend to make me… uh hot." she blushed.

He chuckled again. "You, get hot just about anywhere." he smiled. "I think you and Ro have very high sex drives. Its amazing… and it takes four to satisfy you or it takes four to satisfy Ro." he smiled down at her.

Celes blushed a little deeper. "Yeah… honestly I can't imagine how life would be… if it was just say me and Ro, or me and Harry… or just one other person… I just… this is normal now." she sighed and looked down at her hands.

John nodded. "It's our normal. I think you accept it better than any of the others. Its why you are so open and you love so easily but at the same time you do crave that normal where its just you and one other person." he told her.

Celes nodded. "I do." she whispered and looked at the tv for a minute. "I like my one on one time. I think that we all crave it." she shrugged. "Its apart of this, I think having private time one on one helps, always staying open about your feelings and what's going on in your head. As you've seen I tend not to do that. When I'm upset I tend to shut down."

"That's true, but not everyone is like you." John told her. "We all process different and we all have our own ways of thinking." he kissed her head. "You _have_ to be an open person. If you aren't bad things that could have been avoided happen. Were as Ro don't always have to be open. When she needs to talk she talks. Lee is really observant and uses himself as an example or other things as examples to explain things. Harry is both. He gives what is needed, listens to the person that needs to talk and when he as the advice he gives it. If not then he will help you find it."

Celes smiled and laid her head on her knees. "I'm high maintenance. I'm not as bad as I was when I was broken… but I tend to be a lot of work. I don't know how they… you guys do it." she sighed. "But then I tend to be… pushy when I need to be." she shook her head and shrugged. "How'd this conversation turn all deep?"

John smiled at her. "You needed it." he kissed her. "Its hard having two queens in a home." he told her. "But I think it works because Ro don't need as much attention as you. When she needs it she will ask for it or someone will demand her attention." He smiled at her. "Then again, we all seem to know what each of you need, especially Lee and Harry since they are your warriors."

Celes gave him a little smile. "You're pretty good at knowing us too." she said. "I sometimes wish I wasn't so needy. I've always needed people, I clung to Draco like he was a lifeline when we were young. I needed the human contact he provided. I don't do well on my own."

"I think is the way we were raised and our own personality. Ro talks a lot about you." he smiled. "She loves talking about all of you. She says you were raised thinking you were a love potion child and that your childhood was cold. But since you are also a Saving Grace that is a kind of hell that one shouldn't go through. A Saving Grace needs love to survive. I think the fact that she found you so young and and you two played was enough to feed that love for a while. Then you were starved of that love until you found her again." he shrugged and then gave her a sad smile. He really enjoyed talking to them and he knew more about Celes and the others than he knew more about Ro. Sure Lee gave him the basic blueprints of Roman but it didn't get him a deeper look of her.

Celes read his expression. "She'll let you in, its just going to take time. Its taken years for Harry and Lee to be let in." she said to him and nudged him a bit. "She loves you though so she wants you to know her, she just… gets stubborn about it." she said softly.

He smiled down at her. "Its a defence mechanism, isn't it?"

Celes nodded. "I think shes afraid to get hurt. I dont know why she always let me in, but she did even before we were soul-mates." she shrugged. "And it turns out, I'm the one who hurts her the most." she said softly.

John gave her a little squeeze. "It's okay." he whispered. "It can usually stem down to the childhood. Tabby was always open about things, even private things… I think that was a Saving Grace thing." He shivered. "There are just some things I can't unknow about her." he chuckled and smiled at her. "Di… she was more closed off… more of a loner like me. But she had childhood issues with her father, so she craved that masculine attention but also wanted to be motherly because she was a woman. She liked Tabby because she had the tomboy feel and was willing to take care of others… neglecting herself most times." He smiled. "When it came to me… well, I wasn't boyfriend material and I was too close to her girlfriend. But over the years we found a balance." He sighed. "You have to understand when it come to us," he indicated to Roman and himself. "We think that we are undeserving so we forgive our Saving Grace more so than anyone else."

Celes nodded. "I know that." she whispered. "I dont deserve it half the time." she looked up at him. "H-how do you keep going without Tabby?" she asked him. "Roman… couldnt if something happened to me."

"You know, I was thinking about that and I think there are a couple of things. One, I let Kama take over and just hid inside. Two, both you and Ro remind me so much of Tabby. Three, you are so filled with love that it just leaks, and four… I don't think Tabby was really meant to be mine." He shrugged. "Cause I think if Pele ever tried to kill you Roman would go through hell and high water fighting her tooth and nail. With Kama I just gave in." he whispered admitting his shame.

Celes reached up and ran her hand over his cheek. "Its not your fault. It's his, you… just" she sighed. "I dont know, I don't know how to make something like that better. I can tell you that when I was at her house, I could tell Di had forgiven you." she blushed a little. "I uh… overheard. And when she came round at Christmas, she seemed so pleased to be around you again."

John gave a little smile. "Yeah. Since I had found you and you guys let me in. I had reached out to her again." he nodded. "You know… she actually sent me a howler?"

Celes giggled. "She seemed like the type, no nonsense. My kind of person." she winked at him. "I like her, a lot. I hope she spends more time." she pressed her lips together. "You think maybe I'm your Saving Grace a little too. I mean, Vinny found me…" she whispered. "Maybe she found me for you."

"I actually think that could be so." He nodded and kissed her. "Either way, I'm happy to have you and I'm happy you were the one that gave Venelope a second chance at life."

Celes smiled at him. "From the moment I realized what she was… I just knew she was suppose to be mine. I yearned to have her, I knew her name even though you were the one that gave it to her." she shrugged.

He smiled at her and pulled her more to him and kissed her. "The moment I saw you and Ro I knew… I knew you two women would be the ones to push Kama back. And I hoped that you two wouldn't push too hard, cause I wanted to be apart of you. I won't lie, when Roman showed up in a dream with Harry I was actually really disappointed. I knew they were close… husband and wife but… I still wanted her though. Now that I understand, I'm really happy I'm apart of you all. You guys are my family."

Celes smiled. "You're ours. You're mine. I… I hope someday you want me to be your wife." she whispered and then smiled. "Although in a lot of ways I already feel like I am." she shrugged. "You want to know a secret? I've had this stupid song in my head for days about this woman who meets this guy and she just knows she's going to be with him. Whole package, marriage, kids… all of it. It makes me laugh because thats how I pretty much felt about you when I realized I loved you." she giggled.

John smiled at her. "Then we are married." He told her and kissed her. "One day we really will be married. Have no doubt about it." He told her.

Celes blushed a little and smiled. "I can't wait." she said dreamily. "And you know… I sort of already know we are headed that way. You saw Hi'iaka's vision too. I mean… who else would I have been marrying? I'm married to Harry, Lee and Ro already." she sighed. "I get the feeling though you're going to go all out romantic when you finally ask officially." she said with a wink.

He chuckled. "Its going to be the first time I marry, I want to make it special. Some with Roman. I'm going to feel like its the first time I marry and I want both proposals to be speciale."

"You're a good man Jonathan Keiluipei." she whispered. "You're one of the keepers." she kissed him on the cheeks and nose and lips. She looked at Roman and gave a little smile. "We should wake her up, it'll be time to eat soon." she said looking at the clock and knowing Lee would almost be done with dinner at this point.

John smiled. He slowly eased off the small couch and then knelt over Roman. "Shall you wake her, or shall I?"

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I'll be bad if I wake her up." she said with a little shiver her craving causing her body to heat.

He chuckled and shook his head. He leaned down over Roman and gently kissed her when he looked down at her he frowned. She didn't even move. "She is sleeping pretty hard, isn't she?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Okay I'll do it. I trust you to stop me though." she said and started to carefully crawl over Roman. She bit her lip and then kissed her lips and smiled against them. "Baby Girl, its time to get up and eat." she said to her gently coaxing her out of sleep. She ran her hands down over Roman's neck lightly.

Roman gave a shiver and moaned a little as she opened her mouth to allow Celes access to hers.

Celes gave a low moan and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth gently exploring it as she dropped a hand down to massage one of her breasts. She moaned and pressed a little closer to Roman.

Roman moaned and wrapped her arms around her. She shivered and then looked up at her. She pushed back some of her flyaway hairs. She closed her eyes and arched her back a little to press into her hand. "Did… did I miss the show?"

Celes nodded and trailed little kisses down her neck. "We can go back." she murmured and moved her other hand down to trail up Roman's dress.

Roman caught her hand as John gently pulled her back. "Did I miss Shigura sing his high school girls song?" She asked, trying to distract Celes.

Celes whimpered a little but sighed. "Yes, we can go back and watch it. I always liked when Hitori turned into a seahorse in front of Tohru." she giggled and sat back a little more and just as she predicted in came Lee. "Time for dinner." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Yes." he smiled. "Awe, look at my butterfly." he cooed. "She was sleeping wasn't she?"

"No…" Roman said as she looked around. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes are tight when you wake up." he winked at her. "Come on. I made cheese burgers. Tomorrow I'll go shopping for recipe books for Japanese food and sushi." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh! Does that mean we can all go into town?" Roman said as she sat up. "I want green tea cheesecake. We need to find a recipe for Celes."

Celes giggled and got off the couch tripping a little and then righting herself. "I want to go into town, I want to get a recipe book for that. I want to see if they have a place I can research some of the history around here too." she said and started out the room humming the song she had just told John about.

"I also want to buy a couple of kimonos too! I love wearing those things… it just takes forever to put it on then taking it off can be just as murderous." She gave a dark chuckle as she thought about the last time she wore one for Harry.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She made her way to the living room where the dinner was laid out and settled on one of the cushions and squealed. "Oh! Yay!" she said and started to fill her plate with cheeseburgers and chips.

Harry chuckled. "Someones hungry, are you pregnant and not saying something?"

Celes gave him a little look and shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of." she said. "Besides I've only been having sex again for like a week, and I've been protecting myself."

Roman rocked in her seat as she ate. "Ketchup, please." She said as she reached over Harry and snagged some of his fries and giggled.

"Hey, Sweetbottom, those are mine!" Harry protested.

Roman giggled. She leaned over and kissed him four times on the cheek. "For each one I took. Does that make up for it?"

Harry chuckled. "Maybe…" he said and kissed her on the lips. "Maybe it does, I don't know I may need you to lay some more on me just to be sure." he said turning his cheek to her.

She laughed and kissed that cheek four times. "Brat." She giggled and then continued to eat. She looked over at Lee. "Lee… my Candyman… I have something for you after this." She told him as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes Really." She smiled.

"Then I look forward to it."

Celes gave a tiny giggle at their exchange and leaned over Lee to grab the ketchup. She put some on her plate and hummed to herself allowing her mind to drift to the night before. She so desperately wanted to do that in the waking world. She looked up at Lee and bit her lip then went back to her food.

Harry looked around the table. "So whats the plan after dinner? Ro and Lee are doing something does that mean I get Celes for a little while?" he asked.

"Negative." Roman told her. "I have something for Lee. Then I'm going to capture Celes. Then You and John fight over my attention." she smiled at him.

Lee frowned. "Now I'm confused."

"What?" Celes squeaked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, please elaborate."

John nodded as well. "On the edge of our cushions here Ro."

"I have a gift for Lee. And for Celes I have something for her to do, which inturn is going to keep her occupied for most of the night. Therefore John and Harry will have to keep _me_ entertained." Roman said slower and took a big bite into her cheeseburger. "Don't worry about it." she said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Celes said automatically and gave a little sigh as she settled in to eat her food still trying to figure out what Roman was up to.

Harry chuckled and looked at John. "Well I can share Ro, if you can Peaches." he winked.

"Peaches?" John asked as he nearly choked on his water.

Lee fell out laughing. "I like that one."

Harry nodded cracking a bigger smile. "Yes, its time. Peaches… I have my Peaches and my Buttercup." he said.

Celes giggled shrilly and then covered it with a coughing sound.

Roman coughed to cover up her laughing.

Lee just laughed out right. "Now you have to find one for Harry, and good luck." he told John.

John shook his head. "I…" he just kept shaking his head.

Harry chuckled. "Well you're not as easy a target as Lee, but thats just… yes that works for you. Like I said I can share Ro, not like we can…" he trailed off and looked at Roman with a heated look, they could do somethings. He suppressed a moan. "Can uh… have her." he finished.

Roman smiled brightly at him knowing his mind and knowing she will have fun teasing him and John. "We will find something to do." she winked at him.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm sure we will." he said.

Celes giggled and then frowned. "What am I doing that will keep me busy all night?" she asked Roman as she finished her last chip and pushed her plate away leaning back on her hands which pressed her breasts out a little. She wasn't wearing a bra so you could see the outline of her piercings.

Roman smiled at her. "Oh, you will see." She winked at her and then blew her a kiss. She finished her food and pushed her plate away. "Come on Celes. Lee, when you are ready come find me." She told him. She squealed and gave jump and almost slipped on the hardwood floors. "OH! We can slid tonight." She giggled as she slid across the floor to Celes.

Celes giggled and stood up as Roman got to her and caught her. "Come on Baby Girl, take me to this mysterious task." she said and blew the boys a kiss.

Roman lead her to a room that was close to Lee's and Celes' room. She bit her lip and didn't want to overstepped her bounds. "Celes I need permission to go into your room you share with Lee. Is that okay? I'm just going to change a little bit of things around."

"Like what? Whats going on Ro?" she asked her as she led Roman to her and Lee's room and slid open the door.

"I want you and Lee to have a proper sexy night." Roman told her. "Is that okay?"

"I wont say no. Go ahead." she waved her hand and stepped aside to let her in.

She giggled as she waved a hand and stripped Celes down. She laid her on the bed. She dimmed the lights a little and giggled again as a trunk appeared. She giggled excitedly and darkly. She heard Lee tell her he was ready. She looked over to Celes. "You ready?"

Celes sat up on her elbows ankles crossed. "Uh, yeah." she said.

Roman waved a hand and chains snaked out from under the bed and chained Celes down spread eagle. She blew Celes a kiss. "Payback for what you did in Hawaii." She winked at her. "Now Lee gets to play with you anyway he wants that trunk is filled with delicious naughty toys that spin, swirl, and vibrate. Have a good night." She smiled and walked out the room with a big sway to her hips.

"R-Roman!" Celes stuttered out a yell to her.

She giggled and slid the door closed. She walked down the hall and met Lee. "Go to your room. You will find the gift I left you."

"My room?"

"The one you share with Celes. Oh, and make sure to put the silence charm up. I don't want to hear you all night. _Especially_ since I can't play." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. "Use everything that is in the trunk." She called over her shoulder.

Lee frowned and then walked to the room he shared with Celes he opened it and moaned. Everything finally fell into place. He gave a dark smile. "Oh, remind me to give Roman something _extra_ special." he said as he saw Celes chained down spread eagle. "Oh, I'm going to spoiler rotten after this." He slid the door closed behind him and waved a hand to put up the silent spell as was instructed He walked over to the bed and moaned again.

Celes panted slightly and looked up at him. She gave a little whimper. "I-I… p-please." she whispered her body shivering with anticipation. She wanted him to tease her, what was that? She shivered harder and felt all her muscles tense. "L-Lee… be g-gentle?" she asked in a small voice.

Lee gave a dark laughed. "Gentle? Now Celes. You know I won't do anything to hurt you. Everything you feel tonight will be pleasurable." He sat down on the bed and leaned over her. He took in her scent and looked at her looked heated eyes. "You smiled ready. Are you ready?" He whispered to her.

Celes nodded with a shiver. "Y-yes… God… please tease me, Lee. P-please." she moaned and arched her body as much as she could looking at him. "T-this is… so hot."

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. His hand slid down to cup her breast and rolled the nipple with his thumb. He then lid it over her flat belly and slid a finger over her clit. He made a few circles and moaned again. He moved his fingers back up to her flat belly.

Celes looked down at his hand on her belly and moaned. His magic hand. She gave a little tiny roll of her hips and bit her lip again looking at him. "L-lee…" she moaned. "P-please." she begged him. She wanted him to do dirty things to her. She was shaking she was so aroused. Getting angry about this wasn't something she could even fathom because she was so horny and turned on all she wanted was to be touched and teased and prayed that she would also get to have him. She moaned again. "P-please." she stuttered and arched her back a little.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. He moaned as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her. He massaged her breast with both hands as he kissed her. He pulled on her nipple rings and then rolled her nipples with his thumb. He slid a hand down between them to her core. He slid his finger into her core and moaned as he pumped them in and out of her.

Celes pressed her hips up a little and felt her heart rate pick up even more and her belly fill with excitement. She could feel his fingers inside of her and shuddered and shut her eyes and rolled back on her head as much as the chains would allow her. She moaned louder, her legs were already spread and she could feel her juices leaking out around Lee's fingers. She looked up at Lee and gave a sound between a whimper and a moan her body still shaking.

Lee kissed down her neck and screen his screen against her soft flesh as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her wet and tightly core. He moaned as he nipped her neck and pulled to her nipple ring. "You are so wet." He moaned. "Do you want to come?" He asked against her neck.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "P-please." she moaned. "I-I really…" she let out a gasping moan and arched a little. "D-do." she finished, her body shivering and tightening, every muscle tense with the need for her to release.

He moaned as kissed and nipped her neck, leaving hickies in his trail. He pumped his finger faster into her. He moaned and licked up her chin. "Come for me Celes. Come as many times as you want." He told her.

Celes gave a loud moan and arched her body and came, she felt the rush of her juices and she shook hard as she rode out the orgasm only to find that she had another building inside of her. She panted slightly and looked up at Lee and rolled her hips just a little and gave a little whimper and moan. "M-more." she pleaded with him. "P-please."

"Oh, I'm not done." He told her and kissed her again. He Pumped his fingers into her again. "One more time then we will see what Ro left us."

Celes whimpered out an "Oh." and shut her eyes making little mewling sounds as she slightly rolled her hips she opened her eyes back up and looked at Lee and shuddered as she felt herself leaking juices again. She moaned louder as the orgasm started to demand release again. She was so turned on that it wasn't seeming to take a whole hell of a lot. "L-lee." she whimpered.

Lee moaned as he brushed his lips over hers. "Yes?" He asked as he worked her core faster. He kissed down her neck and moaned again. "I'm going to enjoy this night." He growled as he pressed the heel of his hand into her clit and did slow circles of it.

Celes sighed out a whimper and gave him a pained expression. She then smiled and shut her eyes as her whole body tightened again in her orgasm. She moaned loudly as the sweet release washed over her. She wanted so badly to plant her feet on the bed and push her hips up so that his fingers went deeper as she came. She shuddered and shook and opened her eyes. "A-again." she moaned. "P-please."

"You know if you keep talking I'm going to gag you. I already told you I was going to do this all night with you." He kissed her and then rolled off her. he pulled of his shirt and tossed it aside. "Now, lets see what we have in this toybox." He opened the trunk and chuckled. "I think we need to start off with the vibrater. Oh, and she was so considerate to get you a green one." he chuckled as he came back with a vibrated that looked just like the one Celes had used on Roman while they were in Hawaii, except that it was green. He sat on the side of her and turned it on.

Celes bit her lip and moaned in anticipation of what was about to happen. She rolled her hips a little and watched him, her whole body still alive and teeming with sensations of sexual arousal and shaking like a leaf because of it.

Lee smiled down at her. He pressed vibrater to her clit and smiled at her. "How is that?"

Celes gave a little squeal and moaned nodding, she was unable to speak now. She just made little incoherent noises of pleasure. She watched as Lee's little evil smile grew a little bigger and her noises became a little more high pitched.

Lee smiled at her as he pressed the vibrater aginst her clit ring. he rubbed it up and down on her. With another wicked grin he dipped it into her core. He saw her juices coat the vibrater then he pressed it more into her clit.

With every move of the vibrator Celes gave little noises of pleasure, they ranged from small little whimpers to loud almost shrieks depending on the angle and pressure applied. She rolled her body as best she could and looked up at Lee eyes burning for him. She wanted him so badly her body shook with her need to feel him in her.

He smiled down at her and pulled the vibrater from her and let her catch her breath. "Tell me, love. How does it feel? Do you think you would be willing to do this again to ROman?" He asked her as he crossed his legs and lounged over her like this was just an everyday thing.

Celes took deep shuddering breaths and nodded. "Y-yes, I would. It feels… like" she moaned. "Bliss." she shivered and looked up at him her breathing becoming more normal. "You are such a dirty man." she said with a wicked grin.

"No, you are a dirty girl." he told her and pressed the vibrater to her clit. "The nerve of you to call me a dirty man. Sham on you." he told her.

Celes gave a half moan half giggle. "Oh yes, shame… shame o-on…" she squealed a little. "M-me."

Lee shook his head and then turned the vibrater higher and slipped it into her core. He pumped it in and out of her at an even pace. He just enjoyed the way her body squirmed, wibbled, and bent. It was just beautiful, just like how she did the same to Roman. "You evil little girl. You did this to my butterfly and you craved this, didn't you? Dirty girl."

Celes shivered and moaned as she felt an orgasm wash through her. "S-she liked it too…" she pressed her lips together and moaned loudly. "A-and so d-did you." she squealed out the word 'you'.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yes. I did. I really, really did." he told her as he pumped a little faster. "I think I may have to use _every_ toy in the trunk." he told her and watched her squirmed and wiggled.

Celes panted and her moans got louder and higher pitched. She shook her head as she felt her face heat up. She turned her head into the pillow and arched her body as much as the chains would allow. She felt the next orgasm bubbling up. "O-oh… G-god… there… y-yes." she said in a shriek.

He moaned as he licked his lips as he thrust faster into her. He moaned again as he leaned down and licked her clit. He felt the vibration into his mouth and chuckled. He liked that. he liked that a lot. He continued to thrust and then tontinued to lick and tease her clit. Her honey juices coated his tongue and moaned again.

Celes gave gasping high pitched moans and rolled her hips as much as she could. She was so close, so so close. It was sweet torcher to sit on the edge waiting for her climax to come take her away. She gave a little shriek and balled her hands into fists and tried desperately to get away to get closer to him. "L-lee… Lee… LEE!" she screamed as the orgasm slammed into her again and she gushed out her juices again. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she orgasmed a second time on top to the one she had just had.

Lee chuckled as he pulled the vibrater back and licked up her juices. Whispered as he walked back to the trunk and then pulled out a few things that seem interesting and was willing to try. He sat back on the bed and kissed her inner thigh. Then he slid another vibrater into her that had a little rabbit ears on top. He turned it on and gasped as he saw the little ears vibrate and tickle her clit. "Oh! Now that is interesting."

Celes gave a shuddering giggle and looked down and moaned and dropped her head back. "O-oh God!" she moaned and rolled her hips in fast tiny little circles. "W-what the hell?" she gasped and shivered. She could feel every little touch, her body was hyper sensitive. She moaned with the need for more and whimpered for the sweet torcher. She bit her lip and looked up at Lee. "P-please, Lee… touch me… please."

Lee growled. He waved a hand. "Now I can hear you moan and scream, but the moment you try to say something your voice will cut out." he growled again. He turned the viberter on higher and pumped it into her core faster.

Celes gave a whimper and a moan and arched her back as best she could and continued to moan. She wanted so desperately to keep talking, she knew her words had an effect on him, on all of them. She started to gasp out little screams as she felt the orgasm building higher and higher inside of her. She screamed through her teeth and looked at Lee with hot eyes and projected her magic out and over him. She couldn't make it take form but she could make it surround him and make him feel what she was.

"Now Celes," he said as he stopped and looked at her. "If you keep trying to defy me I will build you up to an orgasm and stop every time." He growled at her. "I swear I will. You better lay there and just enjoy this or I will leave you like this, find a place to sleep for a while then come back and start again."

Celes touched her tongue to her top lip and gave him a devious little smile and for a few more seconds allowed her magic to stay wrapped around him, then she dropped it and moaned for him. Oh, shed play his game. But he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. She was going to get him, and it was going to be delicious and fun. She gave a dark chuckle and moaned rolling her body within the bounds of the chains urging him to begin again.

"Very good." he started in again. He had lost time and he had to make them up. He pumped harder and faster into her with the vibrater and put it up on its highest setting.

Celes gasped and gave little screams with each thrust. She shut her eyes and kept giving screams. She fed the air around them, the tension was thick. She needed a release and screamed a little louder as she felt her juices start to leak out. How had she gone from zero to nearly exploding so quickly. She felt her body start to shake and quiver. She looked at Lee willing him with her eyes to take her over, pleading with him to make her feel so good that she screamed so loud she lost her voice.

Lee moaned and kissed her inner thighs. Her voice was gone but he was not going to stop. He was going to make sure this lasted a long time. He kissed her pelvis and continued to thrust into her. He moaned again and rained kisses all over her pelvis willing her to allow her orgasm go. THis was going to be a good one.

Celes panted and continued to give silent screams and suddenly the orgasm slammed into her with such force that she managed a strangled scream as her whole body started to shake hard, her juices didn't just gush out they squirted out and she shivered as her body clenched and she gave another strangled scream as her body kept shaking. She shook her head, she was on fire. She wanted to touch Lee so badly. She looked down at him and moaned quietly.

Lee moaned as he stopped and kissed her pelvis. "That's my girl." He got up again and whistled as he picked one more toy. He came back to the bed and kissed her lips. "Something tells me you enjoyed that." He sang and kissed down her neck. He moaned against her throat and then rolled over to her open legs. He turned on the vibrater and gave a long whistle as he saw that it did a wibble wabble kind of movement. "I don't know if I want to use this one." he tossed it aside and grabbed another one. "Lets see, what else we got here. "What about this one?" He held up one that had bumps all over it. "Do you think You will like this one?"

Celes nodded with a smile. She wanted to tell him he looked so cute, like a kid in a candy store. She giggled silently and wiggled her hips to tell him to go for it.

"Now lets see, two with my fingers, two… wait three with the first vibrater, one with that last one… that's seven." He leaned over her, "Lets see how many this one will get you." he turned it on and kissed her clit. He ran his tongue over it and pulled on her ring with his teeth. He turned on the vibrater and then slid it into Celes.

Celes arched her back to take in more and shivered and nodded. This one was going to be good. The little bump felt so good as they vibrated inside of her. She gave a silent moan and shivered harder. She had an insane urge to spread her legs wider, she wanted to so badly but they were already spread so far. She rolled back onto her head and moaned silently.

"We may have to use this one more often." He pumped it into her as he leaned down and sucked on her clit. The sheets were already getting soaked with her juices and he was enjoying himself very much. This had to be one of the best gifts Ro had given him. He planned to take full advantage of it. He moaned against her clit as he pumped the vibrater a little faster.

Celes gave a little noise, her voice coming and going with each noise she made. She looked down at Lee and bit her lip when she saw what he was doing and felt her juices leak out of her. God she was practically already coming. She shivered and shuddered and let out another little noise and closed her eyes only to have the fly open when the orgasm hit her hard and she gave a moan that cut in and out as juices flowed out of her and she kept shaking.

Lee chuckled, "Now that one was fast. I think we will have to save that one for later." He kissed up to her belly button and to her breast. He took a nipple into his mouth and moaned as he sucked on them and then pulled on the ring with his teeth. He licked across the valley between them to her other breast and swirled his tongue around the nipple. He moaned as he left a few hickies around it. He kissed her collarbone and her neck. He licked and sucked on it.

Celes arched into him as much as she could. She kept shaking and looking down at him. It just made it hotter to watch what he was doing to her body. She shivered, there was just something about the way that Lee spoke to her body with his actions that just wasn't like anything she felt. He had his way with her, just as all her lovers did. Each had their own way of driving her out of her mind with lust and arousal.

He moaned as he kissed up her neck to her chin. He kissed her lips and moaned. He traced her lips with his tongue then slipped paced her lips into her mouth. he swirled his tongue around and moaned against her mouth. He worked open his pants and then slid into her. He moaned deeply in his throat. She was so wet, hot, and tight. She continued to contract around him. He slowly pumped into her, wanting to savor the feel of her at this moment.

Celes looked up at him and rolled back on her head and gave a moan. She tried to press her hips up closer. She shook with need and shivered with desire. She bit her lip again and rolled her hips just a little and shivered harder. She loved how he filled her, how it felt. She pulled on the chains, she wanted to touch him now. The torcher of being tied up for her was the fact that she couldn't touch her lover. She was tactile, she needed it, she craved it. She pulled a little harder on her bindings and moaned and then whimpered.

"Stop it!" Lee growled, "You are going to go through the same torture I did… now, what did you tell me? If you stop struggling, you may enjoy it?" he chuckled and kissed her. "Just enjoy it." He thrust hard into her and moaned as he started to pump harder and faster into her.

Celes moaned and rolled onto her head and her body. She met his pumps as best she could. She started to actually give little screams despite her throat. She could feel her body responding to him, the level of it changing the way it felt. She started in on the high pitched screams and rolled her hips with him as best she could. She shut her eyes and panted her body started to tense up again in anticipation of what was going to happen if he kept going.

Lee moaned as he kissed her neck. he kept pumping faster and harder against her. He had one more thing for her but he wanted to get her off one last time. He kissed down to her breast and licked around her nipple and pulled on her nipple ring.

Celes pushed her breast into what he was doing and gave a moan again and then kept up with her little screams. Her body started to tighten around him and her muscles started to tense. She went to say his name but nothing came out and she gave him a moan instead. She was going to come. She arched her back again and bit her lips as she teetered on the edge of release.

He moaned as he kissed over to her other breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She suckeed on it and then pulled on the ring with his teeth. He looked at her and pulled more onto it.

Celes' eyes widened and she growled at him and shivered. Her body finally found its release and when it did she growled again and just shook riding out the orgasm.

He moaned as he pumped a few times. He kissed her and then pulled out. He kissed her a few more times then reached over to the nightstand he kissed her as he slipped something over his shaft. "Ready?" he asked her. He gave a shiver and moaned as he slid back into her. When he thrust into her a vibration hit her clit. Lee moaned louder as he pumped into her. Everytime he thrust into her a strong vibration hit her clit.

Celes threw her head back and started to scream. She shivered so hard now she didn't even know how Lee was still holding onto her. She could feel all her muscles, she was filled with such pleaser, they strained to help her attain more. She kept screaming and shivering harder and harder each time she felt the vibrations on her clit. This was her favorite toy, out of all of them. She got to feel him inside her and she got to feel the bliss that was provided from a vibrator. It was more than bliss… it was a word she couldn't even think of. She screamed louder and in a higher pitch, she would definitely lose her voice after this climax.

Lee bit the side of her neck as he felt his own orgasm demanding a release. He thrust faster and harder into her. He moaned against her neck and started to pant. Sweat beaded his body and glued him to her. He licked up her neck to her chin and moaned as he kissed her chin. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he swirled it around. He panted against her mouth and moaned.

Celes gave moans and screams of pleasure against his mouth and all she could hear, feel, taste, and smell was her and Lee's scents combining. she screamed again and before she got a chance to say a word, or try to, her body found the climax is was so craving and she screamed and it cut out in the middle and she arched back.

Lee roared as he orgasm as he felt his orgasm go. He pumped a few times and jerked hard and very violently. He collapsed on her and jerked a few more times. The toy that was on him continued to vibrate against him and Celes. He jerked a few more times and felt another orgasm hit him.

Celes gave a silent moan and jerked with him. Her body rocked with a mini orgasm and she kept shivering. She looked up at him panting. " _Can I have my hands and legs now?"_ she asked the vibrations making her body build up to another orgams.

"In a moment." he panted. He rolled his hips against her and shivered again.

Celes jerked again and her orgasm hit her. She shut her eyes, she was so tired and so turned on still. They could keep going or stop at this point she didn't care as long as they stayed together for the rest of the night. She shook and felt herself tighten again around him in an aftershock orgasm. It was like a vice grip and she gave a silent moan as she felt her juices trickle out of her.

Lee moaned and slid a hand between them he pressed the button and turned off the vibrater. He sighed and panted as he kissed her neck. He lazily waved a hand and the chains fell off. He moaned and kissed her neck again.

Celes gave a silent moan and ran her hands over his back. She made up for lost time and ran her hands up and down his back as her eyes got heavy. She hummed in their connection a song that reminded her of him and soon found herself drifting off to sleep, the last conscious thought she encountered was sending Lee an 'I love you'. The next time Celes was aware of where she was she was waking up. She felt warm and safe and sore, deliciously sore. She smiled and opened her eyes and gave a silent moan. She moved her arms and found them sore at the joints from being held in the same position by the chains the night before. She gave a little smiled and brought a hand up to Lee's forehead and ran a thumb along it and rolled her hips just a little to get his attention and wake him up.

Lee gave a moan. He kissed her neck. He shifted a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and moaned. "Morning." He said tiredly as he kissed her neck again.

Celes smiled and dropped her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. She gave another silent moan and ran her hands over his back and rolled her hips a little again. Her eyes started to clear and focus. She stared at the clock, was it broken? It said it was two but from what she could tell from the window it was day. She bit her lip and looked back at Lee. " _We either slept a really long time, or not at all."_ she said to him nodding to the clock. " _I think its two in the afternoon."_

Lee frowned as he looked over at the clock. "it must be broken." he told her. He kissed her again. "If it was that late we would have heard from Roman." he groaned. he kissed her again and rolled off her. "How about a hot bath?"

Celes sat up slowly taking stock of her aching body and nodded. " _You can help me heal my throat too."_ she sent and leaned over him and kissed him. She pressed a little closer and ran a hand up over his neck. She felt deprived of touching him still, she was going to get Roman for this, and Lee. But for now she just wanted to bask in the afterglow just a little longer.

He chuckled as he helped heal her wrist and ankles, "I like that you can't talk." He kissed her. "Its my trophy." the told her as he placed a few of his fingers onto her neck.

Celes gave him a grin. " _Silencing your little bird, your crowning glory."_ she gave a silent giggle and used the small contact of his fingers on her neck to heal her throat a little.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yeah, but its still a glory." He kissed her again. "Come on, lets get a hot bath and relax your muscles." he scooped her up and walked her to the japanese style bathroom. There was a shower then a rather large tub. "Ro said we are supposed to shower first then soak in the tub."

Celes nodded. "However you want to do it, my pretty bird." she whispered and kissed his chin.

Lee laughed, " _I'm_ the pretty bird?" he asked as he set her down on the little stool. He turned on the hot water and then filled the tub with hot water. He went back to Celes and started to wash Celes. As he did so, he made to sure massage her massage her arms, shoulder, and legs. "How are you feeling?"

Celes smiled blissfully. "Sore, but the good kind. The only thing I want to do is touch you now. All over." she whispered and kept smiling. "Feel your hard rippling body under my hands." she sighed.

Lee chuckled as he quickly washed. He rinsed them both and then turned off the water. He picked her up and then stepped into the bath with her. He sat her on his lap so that she was straddling his lap. "Now you can touch me." he told her and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed him back running her fingers up into his hair and then down the back of his neck. She ran them slowly over his shoulders and down over his biceps. She trailed little kisses down his chin to his neck and moaned again as she trailed her hands further down his arms. "You know, I love being tied up like that. But I hate I can't touch any of you when I am. I live for the way you all feel when I touch you. I just… feel you in my touch." she whispered against his neck and trailed her fingertips over his abs with a little moan.

He gave a moan. He kissed her forehead and ran her hands up and down her back. "now you know how I feel when I was chained to the bed. Pure torture, held down and not allowed to touch your lover." he shook his head and kissed her forehead again.

Celes nodded and kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips twice. "I would say that I'm sorry but I cant wait to do it again. The way you were afterwards… like a feral beast…" she shivered. "I want you that way." she said eyes heating and her nipples hardening with arousal. "I want you that way." she repeated and kissed him. "I want you to mark me." she whispered and continued running her hands over his chest and abs.

He moaned then heard both their stomachs growled. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I think we should eat before we try doing that again… or doing anything else."

Celes giggled and kissed him. She pulled away and dropped her head to one side and looked at him. "I'm glad that you know me now. You know? You just know when I need something, even before I do these days. I love you for that. I hope one day I can sometimes be that for you." she said and kissed him again and then hugged him tightly burying her face in his neck.

Lee hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "I have to know you. I'm your warrior." he kissed her as he leaned forward and with her and then growled against her neck playfully.

Celes giggled and pushed his face away and grinned at him. "You beast of a man." she said and kissed him. "A beast of a man who moonlights as a pretty bird. Mmm yes, very sexy." she said decidedly and kissed him with a giggle.

He looked at her. "A beast of a man who moonlights as a pretty bird?" He asked. "Explained your riddle."

Celes giggled and just shook her head. "You're a beautiful person, Lee." she said to him and smiled reaching up and running a thumb over his cheek. "You're a beast of a man though sometimes, sexually… its good." she said and rubbed her nose against his. "Really, really good."

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Come on, smiles. Lets get some food. I feel myself wasting away." he kissed her again. He stood up with her and set her out of the tub. "Are you okay? I mean… really are you okay?"

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Lee, I'm really good. I'm a lot tougher than I used to be. I'm sore but I'm good. I'm really happy, stop going all Edward Cullen on me." she teased and strolled out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Lee shook his head and stepped out as he grabbed a towel. He dried off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He dressed in black jeans and turtleneck. He pulled on socks and rubbed his feet. "Come on, lets see what those other three are up too. I'm sure it can't be good."

Celes giggled and stood up still braiding her second pigtail. She wore a pair of black jeans as well and a green turtleneck. She had on socks and Alemana's necklace and her rings were the only jewelry she was wearing. She secured the braid and reached out and laced her hand with Lee's and grinned. "Lead the way, pretty bird." she said.

"Oh, please don't call me that in front of them. Its the last thing I need. John and Harry calling me that." he told her and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "I'll add it to the list of things I only call you in private, along with Big Fairy." she teased. They made their way to the public area of the home and into the kitchen. Harry was diving for Roman as she was trying to skirt from him and John was reaching out to pluck her up when they all stopped and looked at Lee and Celes. "What is there something on our faces?" Celes asked feeling a little self conscious of their stairs.

Roman squealed as she slid and stopped and fell. She giggled and looked up at them. "You all decided to finally get up. Did you sleep well? You slept more than half the day away.

Lee frowned, "So it was really two in the afternoon? Why didn't you wake us?"

Harry chuckled. "We actually tried, the two of you didnt even budge when we tried through the connection and knocking didn't seem to do it. Whatever you two did last night… you were dead to the world." he said.

Celes blushed a little and turned into Lee's side with a little giggle.

"Oh… well…" He coughed and cleared his throat. "So uh, what are you guys doing?" He asked nodded towards Ro whom was silently crawling away. She was wearing black stockings, a short black skirt… or dress that barely covered her ass, and a dark burgundy sweater over it. The sweater itself was nearly as long as the skirt.

John chuckled and plucked Roman up off the floor and held her against his chest. "Chasing Roman." he said and then spread his arms and held Roman lightly at the wrists still pressing her into his chest. "See what she is wearing?"

Harry moaned. "Barely covers her ass…" he trailed off looking her over again.

Celes raked a gaze over Roman and shivered. "I like it, it needs sex hair." she said heatedly looking into Roman's eyes.

"Hey! This is the Anime fashion for girls." She protested. "I also have a hat that goes with it." She smiled but squealed as she tried to get out of John's hold when Harry took a step towards her. "Stay!" she commanded him. "Bad boy! You stay!"

Harry snorted. "Now I'm a puppy?" he shook his head and grabbed her to him. "We dont have to have sex to have fun, Ro. We proved that the other night." he growled and kissed her running his hands down over her ass as he did so.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Did you two have sex?" she asked. "Thats so not fair… so not fair." she pouted and her stomach gave a growl and she looked up at Lee head giving a spin. "I'm really hungry, I'm getting a little light headed."

"Oh!" He picked her up and then sat her at the table. "Lets see what we can make." he said.

Roman shivered and whimpered a little. "Not fair, Koa." She told him as she tried to pull away from him. "Behave yourself."

Harry moaned. "You being aloud to have sex can not come quick enough." he said and kissed her again then let her go. "You know what though, I like the dresses. Women should always wear dresses and skirts."

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I like my jeans, thank you, and will not be trading them for dresses unless _I_ want to." she said.

Roman giggled. "Its a dress." She told them and lifted her sweater to show them it was a cute summer dress with spaghetti straps and a white t-shirt under it. "And _again_ , its an anime fashion." She scrunched up her nose at him as she stuck out her tongue. She pushed down her sweater and giggled. She leaned on elbow and looked at Celes. "You look nice though. You have a very pretty glow to you." She fluttered her eyelashes at her.

"It's called awesome sex all night." John chuckled as he sat at the table and smiled at her with a wink. "I should know. The sexual energy coming from that part of the house was off the scale. I'm surprises I got any sleep. However," he turned and looked at Roman. "I want to know what you and Harry did the other night. I know I felt some sexual energy but not enough to be intercorse. Dont make me regret shrinking you." He told her.

"We didnt do anything." She felt excitement burst into her stomach and looked over at Harry only to blush and look away. "It was just a little touching but nothing to really... just some kissing... making out and teenage... touching." Her blush deepened. "Oh forget about us. Its supposed to be about Lee and Celes."

Celes blushed and looked down at the table. "It was awesome, but dont think I don't have plans to get you both back." she said and looked up at Roman and then Lee and she blushed deeper as her thoughts turned to the last toy used. She shivered.

Harry chuckled and came over and dropped kisses on Celes and Roman's heads then took a seat next to Roman. "So are you two going to eat breakfast or settle for some late lunch? I could eat a snack. While you two were sleeping off your awesome sex, John was cooking. You know hes not bad at all."

Roman smiled as she placed a hand on his thigh. "Harry was really impressed." She giggled.

John chuckled. "We had rice, eggs, stake. I really love that refrigerator of awesome and pantry."

Lee chuckled. "Does baby want to eat too?" He teased.

Harry laughed. "I do, Buttercup. Cold weather makes me hungry." he said and kissed Roman.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Cold weather… its just affects us all in different ways. I want to sit in front of a fire with tea and jammie dodgers and read my new book." she sighed and her head spun again and her belly gave a growl. "But first I want to eat. I want eggs and bacon and I don't care if its the afternoon, I just woke up an hour ago." she cracked a little smile.

Lee chuckled as he brought her a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes. "Eat that first." He told her and set a glass of milk in front of her. "What kind of snake do you want baby?"

"Surprise me." Harry chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head as she started to eat sighing. "Yummy." she said eyes dancing.

John chuckled. "High praise for eggs and bacon." he pointed out to her.

Celes grinned. "No one makes them the way my pre… Chocolate Bear does." she winked.

"Pre... what?" Roman asked as she absently rubbed Harry's thigh.

Celes smiled at her. "Nothing." she said and went back to her food humming to herself.

Roman shook her head. "So are we still gonna go into town? I've been looking forward to it all day."

Celes' eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Yes town, town is good." she said eating a piece of bacon in two bites. She downed half her milk and then went back to the eggs to finish them.

Harry chuckled. "She's been bouncing off the walls waiting for you two to wake up." he chuckled as he started to rub little circles on top of the hand rubbing his thigh.

"Well, its because it not Tokyo. We are in a little town and the people here sell goods to survive. Besides I've been feeling people poking around the border... they are all kids. They are curious to meet us."

Lee chuckled as he brought a plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers. He sat next to Celes with his own plate and started to eat. "So the local natives are curious about us?"

Celes grinned. "Thats normal when people move in. Especially us, three Brits and two American's we stand out a bit, yeah?" she said and finished her milk and started in on finishing her bacon.

Harry nodded. "We are a bit… out of place." he chuckled and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth.

Roman ate some of his fruit and nodded. "Yes, we are." She sucked on the fruit. "I am so gonna buy as many kimonos as possible. So you men better learn how to untie them." She giggled.

"untie?" He smiled. "Will you let us. Practice on you?"

"And tempt you to want to take me? Oh no. But you can practice on Celes." She giggled and then gave a squeal. "Celes is gonna be my doll."

Celes gave a smile. "I can do that." she said to Roman as she imagined how funny it would be to watch the boys try to figure out how to get her out of a kimono.

Harry chuckled. "Well, like I've said before, I already got it down." he said. "Did some studying up… um practiced on a little sewing dummy from Ro's sewing room." he blushed a little. "I can do it seven and a half minutes." he said proudly. "Without ripping it at all."

"Seven in a half minutes? What kind of torture are you trying to put me in?" Lee asked. "Cant we just use magic?"

"No!" Roman protested. "When it comes to kimonos its an art form of dressing. A lot of time and is spent putting it on. So the appreciation of it is a high honor." She lifted her chin in defiance.

Lee growled and then sighed. "Well if Harry can do it, I guess I can do it too."

Celes giggled. " _You can practice on me as much as you need, then you can be good at it when Ro can have sex again. We can practice every night if you want, my pretty bird."_ she sent Lee. "Well I want to wear a kimono, I think they are so beautiful I'd love to learn how."

Harry chuckled. "I'm good." he said smugly.

John gave a snort and shook his head. "Yeah, okay." he said and got up and got himself something to drink.

Lee nodded at Celes and kissed her. " _Sounds like we have a plan."_

 _"_ I hear a challenge." Roman giggled. She sucked on another fruit and then licked her lips of the extra juice. "I think once we have it all down there should be a race to see who is faster. I'll have to come up I'll a prize."

John chuckled. "Sounds like fun, Trick." he said to her as he sat down.

Celes grinned. "I have a good prize that may appeal to all three boys. I'll have to show you later." she said to Roman and then gave a little frown. "Oh this afternoon I need to add a little building to the back of the property for my studio and workspace. I want it separate from the house this time so I don't take away from the style of our home." she said.

Roman nodded as she thought about it. "We can do that. Maybe I can tack on my rooms to yours too?" She asked.

Celes nodded. "Sounds good to me, have a work house." she said. "I'll have two work spaces and the studio out there… yeah that can work." she said decidedly.

"Oh good. I'll have my work room, sewing room, and the crafts room. I'll put in a door that will lead to my stores rooms." She nodded. "Sounds like we have a plan." She smiled and then smiled up at Harry. She giggled as she thought of a way to tell him when she was read to have sex again. She quickly blocked it before he could read that thought.

Harry looked down at Roman as he caught half a thought. "You are plotting something, I can tell." he said and kissed her.

Celes giggled and stood with her plate. She cleaned it up and then humming still she walked over to Lee and ran her hands down either side of his neck and down over his shoulders and to his biceps. She held them and leaned over and kissed his neck up to his ear and moaned. "I love touching you." she whispered and kissed his ear and sat herself back down pulling her legs up to her chest. "Well I suppose we should go then, yeah?"

Lee chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah." He got up and washed his plate. "Okay, lets go."

Roman squealed and jumped up. She slid a little then took off out the room to her her shoes. At the front door she pulled on her knee high boots and coat that went down to her knees. "Ready!" She announced as she pulled on her knitted cap.

Celes giggled and went to the door and pulled on her green converse. She pulled on a black peacoat, wove a green scarf around her neck and tucked it in and then pulled on a matching hat and tucked her hands in her pockets looking nice and bundled with two long red braids poking out from her jacket and hat. "I am!" she said bouncing on her toes.

Harry pulled on a jacket and shoes and stood in between the girls as he watched Lee and John do the same.

Lee chuckled as he opened the door for them. "You guys are cute." He chuckled again.

"I'm excited." She shivered at the cold the waved a hand and sighed in relief. She wrapped an arm around Celes. "Lots to see and so little time." She kissed Celes on the cheek then transfer little kisses down to her neck... well she tried to.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around Roman as they walked. "You can kiss my neck later maybe." she said and kissed Roman's lips and then gave them a little nip. "I'm so going to get you for last night. And it may not even be revenge, just a good old fashioned thank you for a mind blowing night." she giggled. "But Lee…" she looked back at him. "Oh the game is so on now." she said and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder as they walked a few paces in front of the boys.

Harry shook his head. "What do you suppose those two are plotting?" he asked, respectfully staying out of their thoughts.

Lee shrugged. "Ro is just probably trying to get the details of last night and Celes is probably planning her next attack on me." He chuckled. "Do you she blames me for your dominance on New Year's eve party and the week after? She said its all said fault and now she is bent on getting me." He chuckled again. "The little minx won't even shut up during sex. I had to gag her... then again she is looking for my second trigger too."

Harry glanced at him. "She even close?" he asked curious. "I cant seem to pin one down for her, I think I may find Ro's before I find Cel's." he shrugged.

John shook his head. "You all and your triggers." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "Hey, we all stumbled upon them by accident. Its actually really fun to play with them. And so far nothing from Celes." He chuckled. "I think it may be the opposite of what the original is." He shrugged. "Its just a thought."

Harry nodded. "I guess she'll just have to stumble upon that then." he winked and looked at John. "Don't you already have a trigger for Celes?" he asked.

John nodded. "I do, but I dont use it that often." he shrugged.

"Well if you are doing your love thing it wouldn't make sense for you to use it. However if you are just being sexual and you are teasing then you should try it." Lee told him and then chuckled. "When they are being bad in public its fun to say it because they are trying to be discreet about it when they just want to jump you and have their way."

John chuckled. "They are just insatiable. I mean I swear the only time they slow down when it comes to sex is after a baby is born, or when something's going on." he shrugged and smiled at the girls backs watching them huddle together for warmth and intimacy.

Lee nodded "God you should have seen them when Celes was pregnant with the twins. Celes was just so aroused all the time. It was so bad that Ro could feel it so strongly she was starting to pick up on the emotions. She put _me_ to sleep. That never happens."

Harry chuckled. "Thats when things started to get truly wild for Ro and I…" he thought about it and gave a tiny moan. "God I miss that woman." he said.

John chuckled. "Well sounds both good and bad at the same time." he said.

Lee shook his head. "Its why its better to have them pregnant at the same time. Then we know how to handle them better."

"I've noticed. They seem to be on the same page when they are both pregnant. I've seen one not pregnant while the other is though, so I don't have a whole lot to gage it on." he said. He looked at Celes. "You can tell though, even though shes being good about protection Celes wants to have another baby already." he sighed.

Harry nodded. "This will be good, she needs a break from it. They both do." he said.

Lee nodded. "I agree. I miss my wives' own personalities. Its fun to have them as themselves."

Harry nodded. "Not to mention you actually get a chance to you know, know Celes whilst shes not pregnant. Before when she was broken you only got a part of her. Now you get the whole package." he chuckled. "The whole teasing, perverse, sexy and amazing package." he said shaking his head as he watched Celes do a little jump as she explained something animatedly to Roman.

Lee smiled as he watched them. "I also get to see a lot of the old Celes too. The one always buried in books and then being protective of Roman than the clingy Celes." He shook his head as he watched them. "I love our women."

Harry nodded. "I do too, I'm glad we have them back the way they used to be. Not only was Celes different when she was broken but so was Ro. Roman over compensated for Celes and in turn lost some of herself as well." he said.

John looked at both men. "Those two are a rollercoaster, but they are worth every dip, turn, and loop." he said.

"Oh, very much so. Very, _very_ much so." Lee told him in all seriousness. "They are worth that and much much more."

"They're the world." Harry said.

Lee nodded. "Life without them… isn't the same. I should know. I went without them for a while and I thought of them everyday. I even became a stalker." He gave a half smile. "Lied to myself just to do it."

Harry looked at him. "Was that maybe during mine and the girls sixth and seventh years?" he asked.

Lee nodded, "Yeah." he sighed. "During Christmas of your sixth year, I couldn't handle it anymore. I _had_ to see them… at least Roman. It's hell when she is pissed of at you. Especially when she blocks you out." he whispered.

Harry nodded although he had never really been on the outside like that with Roman. "Celes told me she talked to you when we got back to school." he said to him shaking his head. "I didn't understand why you had come back after all the pain that had been caused the year before, well not at the time. I do now, but I didn't then. I remember getting upset with you." he chuckled.

"Remember when Ro thought she was trying to protect you?" Lee asked him. "Gave you back your ring and then cut you off? Think about that ten fold because she is pissed. Breaks your heart just thinking about it, don't it?"

Harry nodded. "It does, it feels like that with Celes too. After…" he glanced at John. "After Kama took Celes… she shut me out." he said. "I get it mate, I just didn't back then." he said. "I wasn't connected to Roman like I am now. I can't imagine being without either of them… or you guys." he said.

Lee nodded then chuckled. "Then I learned another new torture seventh year. Roman's daydreams." he moaned. "I wanted to do everything she dreamed but knew she wasn't really ready for it. Even if she was with Fred i would have taken her if she was ready." His eyes heated as he looked at the girls. "John when can Ro have sex again?"

"Next week." he said with a chuckle.

Harry looked at Lee. "I've already called dibs on first go." he said.

Lee groaned, "Okay." he sighed. "Those women are too intoxicating."

"You can say that again." John said. "I can barely stop looking at them. When Kama had us first start at Hogwarts and both were there… albeit it was few and far between I just…" he trailed off.

Harry snorted. "Are we to this town yet, I think we should just turn around now and carry them over our shoulders." he said.

"As much as I would like that, there isn't much we can do with Ro. I may forget myself and try to have Ro." Lee sighed and moaned as they rounded the corner and saw the town. "Hey! No running." Lee told Celes and Roman as they started to run. "You brats!" he said as he took off running after them. "Celes you can't run in the snow, you'll slip."

Celes gave a giggle and tried to dodge snow and ice as she ran. She slipped though on a chunk of black ice and went sprawling grabbing for Roman as she fell.

Roman squealed as she fell with Celes. She giggled and quickly pulled Celes up to her feet. She squealed again and ran with Celes. "Hurry, the big papa bear is catching up." she squeaked.

Celes giggled as they took off again. She looked back and saw all three guys running after them now. "We should hide. Oh! Look, a bookstore!" she said as they ran into town. "Please! Can we go in?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Its a good thing you guys learned Japanese." Roman said. She looked behind them and squealed. She pushed Celes down so that they dodged the boy's arms and then popped in front of them. She laughed as they lost their balance and slipped. "See you in a couple of hours!" she called to them and ran with Celes.

Celes giggled. "You are so bad." she said panting a little from the run. "Take me away, Roman. And keep me distracted." she said and kissed her cheek.

Roman giggled and they dodged into a small shot. She giggled again and shivered. Her warming charm was wearing off. She needed to perfect it a little more. "Oh, look." She pointed as she saw racks of kimonos.

Celes gave a little jump as they walked over to them. She looked at Roman. "Youre going to show me how to do this right? I want to be able to wear them and help you wear them too." she said with a little giggle as she pictured the boys trying to get her out of it.

"Of course!" she told her. She wiped her feet and looked around at all the patterns. "I'm tempted to buy the whole store." She giggled as she gently touched on that was folded it neatly.

Celes shook her head. "You don't need a kimono shop, Ro." she said. "Its okay though, we can be regular patrons to this shop if you'd like."

"I don't want to buy the shop itself." She giggled. "I'm tempted to whip the shop out." she smiled. "But we can be regulars."

Celes shook her head. "Thats fine, but how about we exercise control and just buy a few today okay?" she said kissing Roman sweetly on the lips. "I want you to be happy, but not over excessive, you used to do that when we were young… and we sort of do that with our shoes." she winced.

Roman gasped in dramatic offence. She pressed a hand to her chest. "Well, I never…" She said. "I am hurt. Truly hurt." She sniffed dramatically. "How could you say such a thing?"

Celes giggled and kissed her again pressing into her a little. "Because its true, and I only speak the truth." she chanted with a giggle.

Roman wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Behave, Cel. They think it bad manners to show too much affection in public." She whispered and kissed her cheek again. She helped her take off her shoes and took off her own. The walked around the store and smiled politely to the shop owner. "What colors do you like?" Roman asked her.

"I've been gravitating towards purples, blues, and greens lately." she said.

"Well, they all go well with your hair color and they all look good on you." She told her. "The blue greens make your eyes really pop too."

Celes nodded. "I like to wear green and purple together. The colors look nice together and they remind me of how well you and I work." she said softly.

Roman smiled brightly at her. "That is because we are made of awesome." She sang to her and giggled. She had looked around the shop but kept going back to a couple of pinks and red ones. "I really like these but you can't wear these colors." She frowned as she looked at them. "So pretty."

Celes walked over to them. "You can, Baby Girl." she whispered and then pulled out one that was a darker red with little dragons embroidered on it and chuckled. "I can wear dark reds if you pick the right shade." she said helpfully and dropped the soft fabric with a sigh. "Pick some blue ones for me, get yourself the red ones." she said and grabbed her hand and ran a thumb over her wrist and nudged her three times with her magic and started to mill around the shop again.

"So six all together. Three for you and three for me?" Roman asked.

"That sounds good." she said with a smile. "If you pick a red one for me I'll wear it. I'm sure if anyone can make me look good in the color its you." she winked.

She smiled at her. " _Especially when you blush."_ Roman teased her and winked at her. She hummed to herself as she looked at them all and started to pick a few out. She knew she would have to hem and lengthen a few of them for herself and for Celes.

Celes watched Roman absently holding lightly onto one of the kimonos she had been holding looking at. She was happy, and so beautiful. She smiled softly. " _You're adorable, you know that?_ " she sent her and started to hum a little song as she looked down at some of the fans in the glass case.

Roman smiled as she looked over to Celes. She couldn't wait to dress her in the kimono and then place the hair pin in her hair. She was going to be a little doll to play with. She finished picking out the kimonos and then walked over to Celes. "Which ones are you looking at?"

Celes looked at her and then back down. "The white one with the cheery blossom branch on it." she said. "I like the purple and gold one too with the little flowers on it."

"Lets get them." She shrugged. "It will complete the look. Besides fans are fun to have." She smiled. "You can play shy and bashful, use thing to smack Harry's hands away." She giggled as she thought about the look on his face. "Priceless."

Celes giggled. "I think that will work for you with him, when hes dominant I submit and hes happy." she said with a wink and then reached out in the connection she shared with Lee and ran her magic down and around his body with a little smile. "Harry likes when you're demure." she said to Roman.

Roman chuckled, "Oh, I know. Its why I only do so once in a while. It drives him a little crazy. Puffes out his chest and makes him feel protective… you know, all he-man." she sighed. "Its how I got to keep you after the new years party."

Celes giggled. "I'm glad you got to keep me on New Years. When he started all that dominance stuff… it was just a little odd coming from him. I mean I like it, just… its odd." she rolled her eyes. "Lets get the fans and go find the boys. I want to go to the bookstore." she said eyes sparkling.

Roman smiled at her. "You are so use to being in control it just threw you for a loop." She paused as she smiled. "I wonder if we tie John to the bed what he would do." She shivered. She enjoyed sex with John. That was fun too. She shook her head and then paid for their stuff and made their way to the book store. Roman smiled when she saw Harry. She reached out her magic self and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands slid up and down his chest as she kissed the side of his neck.

Harry turned to her. "Woman, you play with fire." he growled when they reached the girls his hand shot out and pulled Roman to him. He pinned her to his chest and kissed her. "Its not fair for you to tease me when I know I can't have you until next week." he growled against her lips.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She bounced over and gave John a kiss and then went to go into the bookstore appearing as though she had forgotten all about Lee.

"I know not what you speak of." Roman told Harry breathless. She giggled as her eyes lit up with mischief. "Wrap me in your coat. I'm getting a little cold." She told him.

Harry chuckled and opened his jacket for her and pulled her into it. "You shouldn't wear non existent dresses then. No matter how fashionable they are." he growled and kissed her again.

Just as Harry kissed Roman, Celes snapped a picture with the camera she had summoned and then went into the bookstore with a little grin.

Roman looked up at her. "Oh, you see her? Taking pictures when we least expected." She shook her head and leaned into Harry. She smiled up at John and wiggled her ass into Harry's crotch. "How are you liking the town?" She asked John.

John smiled. "I like it very much, it has an old world feel to it. And it reminds me of my own hometown a bit." he said tucking his hands in his pockets to warm them.

"That's good." Roman smiled and pressed her ass closer to Harry. She looked around and saw Lee inside the bookstore thumbing through a book. "I see Lee found some recipe books."

Harry chuckled and ran his hand that wasn't holding the jacket around them up Roman's outer thigh. "Hes a bloodhound for them. I bet you he and Celes each walk out with a pile of books. His all cook books and hers all local history books on the people and the magic." he said and pulled up the bottom of Roman's skirt a little and continued to trail his fingers up the side of her thigh.

Roman shivered more in arousal then from cold. "I think you need to hold me tighter, Koa." She told him as she pressed closer to him and with her free hand pulled his hips to hers. She looked inside the shop. "Look at them." She told John. "One in the cooking area the other in history. They look completely consumed but yet so aware of each other. How much you want to bet they will find a way to touch."

John raised an eyebrow. "I dont know, what are you willing to give me if they don't." he said.

She smiled up at him as her hand slid over Harry's shaft through his jeans. "What do you want?"

Harry only half listened to John and Ro as he used magic to hold the jacket together he snaked his hand around and pressed his fingers into Roman's core over her panties and suppressed a moan.

John chuckled not fooled by what Harry and Roman were doing. "Uh, how about a date." he said.

"Okay, so if I…" She trailed off and shivered as she pressed her thighs tighter together. She took a deep breath. "If I win, I want you to let me have the day after your birthday all to me. The whole day."

John smiled. "Sounds good to me, you have yourself a bet." he looked at the two of them and chuckled. "You guys going to stand out here touching each other under that coat or are we going to people watch Celes and Lee?" he asked.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's neck and then stood back up but kept his hand where he placed it wiggling his fingers a little.

Roman giggled and shivered. "I don't know, I think Harry is doing a good job keeping me…" She moaned and shivered. "...warm." she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft and shivered again. "But I'll be watching Lee and Celes."

John nodded. "Theres a bench over there that might make… that easier." he said and leaned down and kissed Roman walking over to said bench and sitting down so that he was across from the bookstore and watched Celes and Lee orbit around one another.

Roman giggled. "Take us to the bench, Koa."

Harry gave a moan and lifted her up and then brought her over and sat them down her in his lap. "This is a good view, maybe we should commentate." he said with a low chuckle in her ear as he casted a cloaking charm over his and Roman's lower halves for modesty.

John chuckled as he watched Celes sneak a look at Lee and felt the sexual tension coming from them as much as he felt it from Roman and Harry. He shook his head, these four spent all their time teasing one another. He looked at Roman, a slight blush on her face and had the urge to reach out and touch her himself. He reached up and brushed a finger over her blushing cheek.

Roman shivered and looked up at him. She used her magic self and kissed him gently. When it came to Ro there was many ways to touch people and she enjoyed it. She looked over to Lee and Celes and smiled. She watched as Lee used his magic to brush it down Celes' body. "Don't they look cute?"

Harry wasn't paying attention to Lee and Celes anymore. He was leaving little kisses on the back of Roman's neck as he trailed his hands up her thighs again. He chuckled when he felt another set of hands in the same space. "Magic selfs… best magic ever." he said softly.

John chuckled. "They are very cute." he said using his magic self to follow the path Harry took and then moved up to toy with Roman's belly under her breasts so Harry could toy with her core through her panties. He watched as Celes blushed and sent her magic back and did the same to Lee. He watched her bit her lip and try harder to concentrait on the book she held.

Roman gave a gasping moan and bit her lower lip as she rolled her hips. She arched her back a little wanting John's hand to cup her breast. She kissed down John's neck and straddled him as she rolled her hips on him. She moaned again and watched Lee give a little smile. he was pretty much done with his browsing but was putting up the pretence only to pick on Celes. He watched as Celes slowly made her way towards him.

John gave a moan and his magical selves hand slipped up to cup Roman's breast and flicked a thumb over her nipple. He listened to her noises, and Harrys and smiled as he watched Celes, looking for all the world like she was just making her way to the next section of the store. She stopped a few feet away from Lee and stood up on her toes the way she did to drive them all a little crazy and looked at the books on the tops shelf.

Harry kissed the back of Roman's neck again and slipped his hand down her panties. He had no intention of penetrating her with his finger, as badly as he wanted to, he was just going to rub her clit in circles knowing the simple action mixed with the actions John's magical self was performing on her would get her off.

Excitement shot into her stomach and she shivered again and rolled her hips. She wanted his fingers so badly to to enter her but knew better. She bit her lower lip a little harder. She rolled her hips more to rub over his shaft. She kissed down John's neck and allowed her hands to slip into his pants and rub her hands up and down him. She closed her eyes a little and then opened them in time to see Lee walk up behind Celes. He whispered something to her as he reached for the same book and then pressed closer to her back.

John gave another moan and shook his head. He rocked his own hips a little as he made his magic self cup her other breast and then rolled both nipples in his fingers and thumbs. "Looks like you may win." he said with difficulty as he watched Celes' hand let go of the book and trail down Lee's forearm. He watched as she pressed her ass into his crotch.

Harry rubbed Roman's clit in little circles and continued to kiss her neck on the sides and back. He moaned and lifted his hips a little. She was so good at erotic innocences it just made it all the hotter. He quickened his hand on her clit.

Roman shivered more and rolled her hips faster on him. She dug her fingers into his thighs. She leaned back onto Harry and arched her back more. Her breathing became heavier and faster. She watched as Lee snaked a hand around Celes. She saw Celes' eyes roll and she could just imagine the moan she was suppressing. "I… I think…" She moaned and whimpered as she felt her own orgasm quickly build up. "...won." she whispered as she moaned again.

John nodded. "I think you did." he said and continued what he was doing to Roman. He felt her close, with what Harry did and what he did he wasn't surprised. He watched as Celes leaned back into Lee, she just looked like she was leaning against a lover as they looked for books but from the expression on her face it was a lot more than that.

Harry moaned as he resisted the urge to dip a finger from his other hand into Roman and feel her hot wetness. He rubbed a little harder and faster on her clit. "Are you ready?" he asked in her ear and nipped it.

Roman gave a moan that sounded too girly for her ears and on the edge of desperation. She nodded and rolled her hips more. She was so glad that John was there with them because If Harry had decided to dip his fingers into her she would have allowed him. She rolled her hips faster as she sent her magic self's hands move faster on John.

John moaned a little louder and then bit the inside of his mouth. "Shit." he muttered and closed his eyes leaning back a little as he felt an orgasm building up at the bottom of his spine. He growled a little and used his magic self to take one of Roman's nipples into his mouth and swirled it around.

Harry growled, his body was starting to shake with the anticipation of Roman's release. He knew the minute she did he would. He connected to her a little to get some of her feelings and moaned as he quickened his finger on her clit feeling her wetness and heat on his hand and moaning.

"Oh… God…" She moaned. She turned to Harry and kissed him as she moaned into his mouth. What He and John were doing to her was just… arousing. She gave a little squeal as she shook harder and felt her orgasm finally release.

John gave a growl as his own body found a release, coupled with the insane sexual tension coming from all five of them, being in public and what Roman was doing it didn't take a whole lot.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and moaned and kissed Roman neck. He rubbed her clit in a few more circles and then stopped slipping his hand out of her panties and holding her. He looked up at Lee and Celes and shook his head.

Celes gave a little moan and turned her head and giggled. "Lee, we have an audience." she said referring to John, Roman, and Harry on the bench across the way. "And it looks like they're being just as naughty as we are."

Lee chuckled, "We have always had an audience." He told her as he kissed down the back of her neck. "I always know when you or Ro are watching me and she has been watching us since the moment you walked into this shop." He moaned against her neck. "The real questions is do we give them a little show?"

Celes shivered and moaned. "I think we should but only if you do some sort of cloak. We may offend the locals if they become aware of it." she said pressing back into his front and dropping her head forward a little.

He chuckled and kissed her neck and scrapped the back of it. He pulled her to sit in front of the window on his lap he cloaked them so that Ro, Harry, and John were the only ones that saw them.. he kissed the back of her neck and cupped her breast. "Why are you wearing jeans?" He growled at the back of her neck. "I thought we had this conversation."

Celes gave a little giggle and touched the leg of her jean and used her magic to turn them into a long jean skirt with a slit up one side. She moaned and dropped her head back onto his shoulder and turned her head to kiss his neck. "Better?" she asked him arching her breast into his hand.

"Much." He moaned against the back of her neck and worked open his own slacks. He lifted up her skirt and moaned again when he slid inside her core. "God… last night was awesome and now you are doing this to me. Evil woman, I will get you for this."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips as she felt her body heat in a full body blush and her stomach fill with excitement. "I know…" she panted and kissed down his neck. "I… look… forward to i-it." she moaned as she started to slowly move on him feeling her core tightening around his shaft as she did.

Lee moaned as he turned her head and kissed her fully on the mouth. He gripped her hips and made her ride faster. They had to get back to the house soon, they was no time for slow. he moaned as he felt the tightness of her. "God…" he growled and pumped into her from under her. "I may need to chain you up again."

Celes shivered and moaned. "O-only if… after… I c-can touch every piece of y-your body." she moaned louder and slipped a hand down and pressed a finger into her clit and moaned louder and she felt her juices leak out around him. "G-God… Lee…" she squealed as her body started to tighten and her thighs started to shake. Thats all she seemed to do when she was with him is shake with her need.

Lee moaned as he felt his orgasm already feel his body. He loved the way he and Celes were acting recently. He enjoy the war they were having and knew deep down that her next child was going to be his. With the way they were going there was no way it couldn't be. He kissed the back of her neck and moaned against it. "As… you wish." He moaned.

Celes let out a little shriek and came some of her juices gushing out as she did. "Ch-cheating… so… g-good." she moaned and pushed back against Lee as she rode her orgasm out taking in his scent and moaning. "I think tha-that was a record." she shivered.

Lee moaned out his own orgasm and held her to him. "It… is…" He smiled and chuckled. "But so was last night. With you I mean."

Celes shivered and smiled. "How many times? W-we should try to t-top it." she moaned as her body tightened around him at the thought. "We need to go home…" she moaned.

"Yes we do." he kissed her again and then fixed his pants. He helped her up and winked at Ro, John, and Harry. He saw Ro jump up with excitement and joy. Apparently she clearly won something. He shook his head as he picked up a stack of books. "Do you have all you need.

Celes nodded with a little shiver. "Yep." she said. "I have some books to pass the time in front of the fire and some for research." she said and kissed his bicep as they walked to pay for the books. Once they had they went back out of the store and Celes grinned widely. "That was fun, lets go home… maybe we can have an encore." she said as she skipped off towards the house.

Harry shook his head and looked at Lee. "You two have reached new heights, you may top Ro and I." he said as he watched Roman bounce around John in her victory dance.

Lee chuckled, "I doubt it. Ro likes to push the envelope. You know that."

"I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!" Roman sang as she bounced around John. "I totally won!"

John snaked a hand out and pulled Roman to him and kissed her neck. "Yes you did." he said and then with one move had her up over his shoulder. He gave her ass a little smack and started towards the house after Celes. "Come on poor winner." he chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "That is true, she likes to see if we can get away with it without the cloaks and concealments. Its so hot." he said as he started after John, Ro and Celes with Lee.

Lee chuckled and followed them to the house the whole time Ro squealed and kicked her feet, but sang that she won. Once at the house they all took their shoes off. Roman shivered and followed John poking him every now and then telling him that she still won and that she was going to torture him the day after his birthday for the whole day. Lee shook his head and sat at the little dinner table looking over the recipes trying to make them his own.

Celes giggled as she listened to John and Ro pick at one another. She went over to the little sitting area off the little dining table in the center of the main room and sank onto the couch there. She lit a fire in the fireplace and then pulled one her books to her and a blanket over her body and attempted to get lost in the history of the area but her mind was on other, sexy things.

Harry chuckled and snatched at Roman when she and John walked past and missed her. He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, you two want to go watch a movie?" he asked them.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Lead the way.' She told him. She jumped on his back. "What movie are we going to watch? Oh, can we watch a scary one?"

"We should watch Cursed." Harry suggested as he led the way.

John followed them. "Cursed, like the werewolf movie with Christina Ricci in it?"

Harry nodded. "And Jesse Eisenberg." he said as they walked into the media room.

John chuckled. "You want to watch something truly scary watch something that messes with your head while its scary. Like Pandorum, that movies a mind fuck." he shrugged.

"Pandorum was a dud!" Roman told him. "I was so pissed with that movie. They stupid people were eating each other and going crazy. Then they landed on the planet and they _still_ thought they were stuck on the ship. I was pissed. All of that just to see that. Ridiculous!" She fussed as she grumbled under her breath about the movie. "And don't get me started on the Ring and the Grudge. I was pissed with those movies too."

"The American Grudge was terrible, just terrible. The original Japanese horror movie… awesome!" John sang. "And Pandorum was a very good movie, they all went crazy. And it was all in this dudes head. That messes with a person man."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We could always watch something scarier than both…" he trailed off at a loss.

Roman laughed, "You can't think of any, can you? I can but I refuse to watch them. The Exorcist and Amenvill Horror." She shook her head. "I won't touch those movies. I'll just still with the others. Oh! You know what movie I was really _pissed_ off with? The Cabin in the Woods. Oh!" She exclaimed as she started to get irritated. "I mean really? That was… augh! All of that just for an ended of doom from the 'giants'. I mean what is up with these writers now a days?"

"Ammityville Horror was based on a true story actually, as for the Exorcist… that was just crap sheer and utter crap. If I wanted to watch a movie about demon possesion and being excised I'd just watch Constantine." John said with a huff. "I like Nightmare of Elm street." he said.

Roman looked at John and then fell over laughing. She rolled onto the floor and laughed hard. Tears even came out of her eyes as she laughed. "Oh… God…" She looked back up at him. "My sweet, Pepe le Pew. You poor thing." She held his hand and gently patted it. "The Exorcist and the Exorcism of Emily Rose were based on real stories. And Constantine… that was crap. Sheer utter crap. I actually fell asleep during that movie." She shook her head and kissed his hand. "Its okay, Mama Ro will help you."

John frowned a little. "You know Constantine is based on a great comic book series, the movie paled in comparison to the epicness of the comic but it wasn't that bad." he said shaking his head. "Lets watch a period action film instead." he suggested.

Harry chuckled as he watched them. "Wow, John's an undercover nerd." he said.

"Hey! I love my little nerd." She pressed her cheek to his knee and then looked up at him. "Comic book eh? Well the movie still sucked and I _still_ fell asleep through it." she kissed his hand. "I thought we were going to watch Cursed? I love Christina Ricci. Loved her since Addam's Family."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, lets put on Cursed." he said and went over and put it in. He joined John and Ro sitting on one side of Roman as John took up the spot on the other side of her and the three of them settled in for the movie.

Roman ended up giggling throughout the movie. It was more comedy to her then horror. She shook her head. "Boney ass, fat thighs, and really bad skin." She repeated and laughed when the werewolf came out calling Christina Ricci a liar and flipped her off. "Go figure, the best way to bring out a female is to insult her looks." She chuckled and shook her head.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "This movie is crazy silly. Oh you know what's good Dorian Grey is good." he pointed out.

"That is a period piece, right?" Roman nodded. "I never saw it."

Harry nodded. "Bloak was psycho." he shook his head.

John shook his head. "I never finished that one, I always got distracted in the middle." he shrugged.

"I don't mind watching it. The only reason I know about Dorian Grey is because of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." Roman said with a shrug. "He was the guy that also played Lestat in Queen of the Damned." She shivered a little and sneezed.

Harry looked down at Roman in concern as he scooted closer to warm her. "You feeling alright, Ro?" he asked her.

John also moved a little closer so that he could warm her from the other side and felt her arm against his and looked down at her. She was a little flushed. "Do you have a fever?"

Roman rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just a little cold. On to Dorian Grey. Of course the food being cooked does smell good."

Harry looked down at her a little longer and then nodded. "From the way my marks are tingling thats not the only thing 'cooking'." he joked and shook his head.

John chuckled. "Shes like a little energizer bunny, does she ever stop? Do either of you?" he asked Roman still assessing her with his magic a little to make sure she was really okay.

Roman giggled. "Nope, we keep going, and going, and going, and going." She laughed. "The only times I stop is when I'm upset with someone and don't want sex. Its easier to deny people then." she shrugged and sneezed again. "Okay, I'm allergic to one of you guys." She told them and giggled.

Harry shook his head and stood. He pulled Roman up. "Come on, lets go get you some food and medicine." he said.

John stood as well and turned everything off. "I'm pretty hungry myself." he said.

"Medicine? What for?" Roman asked.

Harry chuckled as he led her out the room. "For your allergies of course." he said and they walked into the kitchen he stopped and suppressed a chuckle as he watched Celes now clad in sweatpants and a tank top press against Lee. He cleared his throat. "Smelled the food is it done yet?"

Lee chuckled, "Ha! Saved by the mates." he said. "Almost done. Take that teasing minx with you. The kitchen is small and she keeps getting in the way."

Celes gave Lee an indignant little pout and ran a hand over his shaft through his pants. "I never get in the way when you want me." she said and kissed him and then walked out of the kitchen before anyone could do or say anything.

Lee laughed and brushed his magic over her. "Little Minx."

Roman laughed and then sneezed again. "The only medicine I need is maybe a bath with you two men. Then we will know for sure that both of you are clean and I'm not allergic to you." She smiled up at Harry. "Don't that sound nice?" she winked at him.

"Sounds great, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed her.

Celes had turned back around when she heard Roman sneeze and came back into the kitchen and pushed between Roman and John. She looked at Roman. "Why are you sneezing?" she asked as she ran her hand over Roman's forehead.

"Ah, stop! No touchy. I'm fine." Roman said trying to get away from her and pressed closer to Harry. "John and Harry just needs a bath. They probably rubbed against something." She shivered a little.

Celes pulled her back with a stern look. "Roman Phoenix McTaggert, you have a fever." she snapped at her. "Stop down playing it." she said and started to lead her out of the kitchen.

"NO!" She squealed. "I don't get sick. I never get sick." She told her and grabbed a hold of Harry and John. "I'm fine. Tell her I'm fine."

Lee looked at her. "Butterfly, you look flushed."

"Traitor! I'm fine." Roman told him.

John almost said something but stopped when he saw the look Celes was giving him and stepped back a little. "Uh… you do look a little flushed." he pointed out.

Harry nodded. "Um… yeah Ro."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Come on, Baby Girl, we will set you up in the group room. Lee can make you soup and we can watch sick day movies. You need rest and to sweat that fever out." she said to her and continued to pull Roman out the kitchen wrapping her magic around her to allow it to help her with her fever and keep her going in the right direction.

"I don't want soup. I want food." She pouted. She looked over her shoulder to the boys and gave them a pout as she was pulled away by Celes.

"Baby, you're sick. Let me take care of you." Celes said as she led her into the group room. She waved her hand and Roman was in a pair of pajamas. She got her into the bed and made her lay down under the mound of covers. "Just lay there, I'll be right back. I'm going to make you herbal tea so help sweat out that fever. Don't get up, I mean it. Stay there." she commanded and left her and went back to the kitchen to make the tea with some of her herbs. Celes finished the tea, smiled at the boys and then went back to the room to find Roman sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Roman!"

"But Celes. I'm okay. Really, I'm really okay. I'm not sick and I never get sick. Besides, I don't _even_ like tea." She protested.

Celes gave a sigh and pushed her back down. "Lay down and drink this. Its not tea like proper tea, its herbal. Medicinal. Drink now." she said sitting down next to her and handing it to her. She knew Roman was having fever aches she could see it in the way Roman moved.

Roman grumbled and drank the tea. She didn't want to admit it but it did warm her a little. After drinking the tea she gave Celes the cup. "I'm still not sick." She pouted and then sneezed.

Celes sighed and pulled the blankets up and around her. "You'll start to sweat soon, and after that you should start feeling a little less cold." she said as she watched Roman start to shiver. She kissed her forehead.

"I don't get sick." She shivered. "Can I at least have real food and not soup? My stomach is fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. If you get out of this bed again I'll tie you to it." she said before she left the room and went back into the kitchen. "Roman's hungry. I need to make her a tray." she said with a smile.

Harry shook his head. "How do you get her to do as you say?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Because she knows I'm right, even if she won't say it." she shrugged.

Lee shook his head. "She fights us until she is exhausted but with you she gives in."

Celes smiled at him. "Its always been like that, when I'm right, I'm right. Especially when it comes to healing her." she said softly thinking back on all the times she had taken care of Roman and realizing that she didn't really do so as much when she was broken and her smiled turned sad as she made up the tray for Roman.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "You know this is like when you and Ro got sick your second year. She fussed and fussed, saying she never gets sick and there she was. Sick with a cold. Both of you." He smile turned mischievous. "I may have to pull out some tricks and poke fun at her a little."

Celes fixed him with a look. "Oh you think so do you?" she challenged him. "She needs to heal, you can't come in all picking on her." she said shaking her head. "Nope, if you do there will be consequences and I can be a lot more creative now then I was when I was twelve because not only do I have more liberties with you, but I'm not an innocent twelve year old anymore." she said picking up the tray with a little smile as she turned her back actually hoping he tried. "Maybe you boys can come watch a sick day movie with us after dinner." she said and then went back to the room. Roman lay in the bed looking miserable and she smiled. "Food."

"Oh!" She sat up quickly and then swayed as she became dizzy. She shook her head to clear it. "What kind of food do we have?"

Celes walked over and set the tray down and felt Roman's forehead again and felt sweat beading on it. "You know Lee said this reminded him of second year. Do you remember that, you got sick right before our stupid fight?" she asked her.

"I wasn't sick then either." Roman protested. She moaned as she looked at the omelet Lee made. It had crab, onions, and shredded carrots and it was folded neatly over rice. She rocked in her little happy dance as she started to eat. "I just couldn't breath out my nose, my body couldn't make up its mind if it wanted to be hot or cold, and I just coughed a lot." She told Celes. Of course that had been the only time she had ever been sick. She even refused to see Poppy then too, so Celes decided to stay with her in the same bed.

Celes sighed. "Uh, thats being sick, Baby Girl." she said and kissed her cheek as she started in on her own food. "Everytime I think of being sick in school I think of me getting sick and then healing you. I dont know why, but I always go back to that." she said softly and got more comfortable on the bed.

"You mean third year? When you got sick and I was beat up?" She whispered.

Celes nodded pressing her lips together. "You scared the crap out of me, out of me the twins, and Lee." she said looking at Roman.

Roman continued to eat. "It… it wasn't my intention and it was something that was between me and my father. It's in the past now."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered and looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of you better these past years." she said to her and ran a hand over her head and down to her cheek.

Roman shook her head. "You did what you could. I knew that." She told her. "Besides, I didn't get sick or hurt where you had to really heal me… Well except when we were in Scotland but that was a freak accident."

Celes smiled. "That was one of the few times I felt more like myself while I was broken." she said. "Anyways, the boys may join us after dinner. And I've already issued a threat to Lee if he tries to poke at you while you're sick." she shook her head.

She giggled as she ate. Leave it to Lee to try and lighten the mood and get her to laugh when she shouldn't. He was good with that for both of them. There was just times the old Lee would pop out. She enjoyed him a lot. By the middle of eating she had to lay down. her body was getting really woozy and she was starting to shiver more.

Celes took her plate and Roman's and placed them on the tray and then on the little table next to the bed. She pulled the blankets up around Roman and then crawled under them herself and snuggled close to help Roman with her symptoms by sending her power into Roman's body. When she was twelve she couldn't do this but with Hi'iaka on her side she was a lot better at it. She kissed Roman's cheek and started to sing to her softly in Hawaiian.

Roman didn't know when she fell asleep but some time in the middle of the night she woke up by a moaning noise. She ached all over and her skin felt like it was on fire. She kicked off the blankets and moaned out her distress of her body being sick. She felt hot, sweaty, and sticky. She sat up and the world spun. She held her pounding head and then coughed so hard it hurt her chest. She whimpered and tried to crawl out the bed. She needed to bath and cool down.

Celes woke up and saw Roman and her heart went out to her. She crawled over to her and helped her up. "Come on, cool bath then more tea and back to bed." she said feeling a tiny scratch in her own throat and ignoring it. She led Roman into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. She helped her undress and got her into the water. "Stay there, I'll go make you tea." she said and kissed her forehead and headed back out to the kitchen. The house was silent she wondered where the boys were as she made the tea. She gave a little moan as she swallowed and winced and made herself a cup too and then turned to head back.

Lee yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He looked Celes over and shook his head. "no more sleeping in the bed with Roman. Not until she feels better. If you do, wear one of those masks." he told her and sat her down on the counter. "Can you heal yourself through me?"

Celes smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm fine, just a bit scratchy." she said trying to get off the counter. "I need to go back to Ro, shes in the bath and I need to get her out because when her fever breaks she'll be shaking like crazy." she said.

He nodded. "Mask." He told her as he held her and looked into her yes. "We don't need _both_ of you sick."

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed his cheek. "Yes sir." she said and instead of a mask just put up a protection spell around her nose and mouth. She smiled and got off the counter and grabbed the teas. "See you in the morning, pretty bird." she said and headed back to the group room. She set the tea down and went in the bathroom and sure enough found Roman sitting in the middle of the tub curled around herself shivering.

"S-s-s-see. N-n-not s-s-sick." She shivered as she was curled in a ball. She was trying to warm the water as hot as she could get it with Pele's magic but Pele was pulling back. She growled and shivered. "P-P-Pele is being a b-b-b-b-utt m-m-monkey."

Celes smiled and with the help of her magic she got Roman out of the tub and dried her with a thought. She waved her hand and thick flannel pajamas appeared on Roman. She led Roman back into the group room and laid her back in the bed. She handed her a cup. "Drink, your fever is broken so now all we need to do is wait it out." she said and crawled into the bed and started drinking her own tea as she watched Roman.

She shivered a little as she drank the tea. She really hated tea. "Why not green tea?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "The herbs in this tea are ones I put together for this type of sickness. They target the aches, help you sweat out fevers, and ease the pounding in your head." she said and finished her own tea and curled up on the bed waiting for Roman to finish hers.

"I don't have any of that." She lied.

Celes sighed and gathered Roman's hair and braided it for her. "Okay, Baby Girl." she said placating her.

Roman nodded as if she won some kind of battle. She set the cup aside and laid back down. She turned on the tv and switched it to Turner Classic Movies. A black and white movie was on. She watched until her eyes grew heavy and she was sleeping again.

Celes woke the next morning around her normal time and looked down at Roman. She kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bed. She stretched and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stood under the hot water closing her eyes and moaning a little. Her neck was sore from the odd angle she slept in but thanks to Lee's suggestion she wasn't sick. She leaned her head on the glass and hummed as the water ran down her back.

Lee had awakened early like usual. He stretched and pulled on a robe and quietly walked over to the group room and heard the shower going. He slipped into the room and smiled when he saw Roman sleeping in the bed. He used magic to protect his mouth and nose and sat on the bed next to Roman. He presses a hand to her forehead and found she didn't have a fever any more. He waved a hand and a small feather appeared. He pushed down the covers and waved a hand and her night shirt was off herr. He casually laid next to her and used the feather to trace little circles down her skin. "Poor little Roree is sick isn't she." He said.

Roman moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Lee and gave a tired smile as she closed her eyes. "Are you here to poke fun at me?" She asked as she shivered with arousal. She moaned and looked up at him. "Evil man."

Lee chuckled as he slid the feather down and over her breast. He brushed his nipple and watched as it harden. "The best way to pick on you is through sexual tease." He brushed over her I other nipple. "And by picking on you I'm picking on Celes." He leaned down and licked her nipple.

Roman moaned and arched her back a little. She whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Sexual torture, so not right. But I respect your style." She whimpered louder as she felt him swirled his tongue around her nipple and pluck at it with his lips.

Celes felt tingles of desire coming from Roman and her head shot up and she growled. She flipped off the water and still soaking wet walked out into the group room and gave Lee a growl. "What did I tell you?" she asked him using her magic to push him away from Roman. Then she summoned his little feather and thought herself dry. Gloriously naked, she held him down with her magic and began to slowly stalk over to the bed. She was tempted to use Roman to mess with him, but first… " _How are you feeling today, Ro?_ " she asked assessing Roman's health. " _Up to allowing me to use you to tease him, I told him there would be consequences if he came in and messed with you while you were sick. Now I can use you if you want or I can take him away and leave you to heal some more."_ she sent.

Roman gave a whimper from being aroused and being sick. She needed someone to touch her though. "Just touch me... please."

Lee smiled as he looked at Roman. "If you do touch her she may get another fever. You don't want that to happen do you?" He chuckled and used his magic to brush over Celes. "She makes you hot, don't she? Just remember she can give sex but she can't really have sex. But she is also sick. So if you want sex you will have to come to Chocolate Bear."

Celes growled. "Damn you, Lee Jordan." she said, then she looked to Roman. "He's right. You're sick and you aren't aloud to have sex… and Ro… if I tease you… even to mess with him I'll want to have you… and I wont stop." she moaned.

Ro whimpered as she rolled onto her side and pressed her legs together. "I don't like you guys. I want Harry." She whimpered. "And John."

Lee smiled up at Celes. "Come on, minx. Let the Roman rest while we go play for a little bit. She is in good hands with them."

Celes gave a little moan and called to John and Harry. She pulled on a little robe as they walked into the room. "Fluids, lots of water or juice." she instructed.

Harry went over and sat next to Roman. "What did they do to you, Ku'uipo?" he asked brushing her hair back.

Celes bit her lip and gave a pained look. "I'm sorry." she said scrunching her nose a little as she glared at Lee shaking her head. She skipped out of the room and let Lee up.

Lee gave Roman a kiss. " I'll make it up to you. I promise." He told her.

"You are just collecting up IOUs aren't you. I demand payment, Lee Jordan. Even if I have to chain you to the bed!" She growled and sat up to grab him. Her head spun and she gave a little whimper. "I hate you. They are being mean to me, Koa. He woke me up all aroused and then Celes asked to touch me and Lee told her she couldn't touch me. Now I'm aroused and dizzy and they suck." She laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

Lee shook his head. "I promise to make it up to you. All of it." He quickly ducked out the room. He walked into the room he shared with Celes and smiled at her. "I believe I won." He told her.

"That doesn't count, you used Roman against me… and she's sick." she pouted crossing her arms as one of the sides of her robe slipped off her shoulder. "You can't use Roman while shes sick… now shes going to get both of us…"

"I still got you away from her." He pointed out. "You could have let me continue to tease her or kick me out. Now you are all mine." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed down her neck to her shoulder. "Now poor Ro is in the room all alone with John _and_ Harry."

Celes moaned and shook her head. "You w-wouldn't have b-been able t-to stop anymore t-than I could." she said with a little giggle. "T-they seem to… have more s-self control than u-us."

Lee moaned as he kissed back up her shoulder. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "You know Harry asked to be her first when she can have sex again? And to think they have been touching ever since." He said with a mock outrage. "I think his self control could be wearing thin... oh and we left her aroused in the room with him too?"

Celes shivered and shut her eyes. "L-Lee you play a d-dirty… g-game." she said and dropped her head forward so her could kiss across her neck. "You e-ever think… H-Harry has more self… c-control? A-and John is… there t-too… and h-he has o-odles of self control." she moaned and pressed into him. She kissed his neck and chin and licked down the side of his neck with a moan pressing her breasts into his chest. With one hand she undid the tie and let the robe fall open a little more.

"You aren't worried about you baby's chasity?" He moaned. He kissed her as he pulled her into his body. He picked her up and then sat on the bed with her on his lap. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find a way to pick on her." He said against her lips and thrust into her.

Celes arched her back a little and gave a loud moan and smiled a little. "I-I'm sure you w-will…" she trailed off and moaned rolling her hips against him gripping him a little tighter. "Be-besides… I-I left… a-an insurence p-policy… on R-Roman." she squealed.

Lee stopped moving and looked at her. "What did you do?" He asked.

Celes gave a little whimper. "J-just… a l-little spell… i-it will make them… stop." she moaned. "I-I'll lift it w-when shes better."

"That's mean, Cel. I got her all aroused and they can't do anything to relieve her of it? So mean." He kissed her. "Ro may just tie you up for me again." He chuckled and thrust into her.

Celes moaned and arched her back again. "I-if they work quick… she-she can g-get off. B-but its your… fault… I c-casted it… and I w-will tell her that." she moaned as she started to move herself up and down on top of him feeling her core tighten around him.

Lee moaned as he thrust faster and harder into her. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her ring. He moaned as he slipped a hand between then and rubbed her clit.

Celes shivered and moaned and rode him a little harder and faster. She loved when he played with her while he had her. She moaned and kissed him again and then trailed kisses down his chin and neck. She needed to feel more of him she reached down for his other hand and led it to her breast making him push his hand under the robe and arching into it. She shivered harder and closed her eyes as she held onto him.

Lee growled as he pumped faster into her. He kissed down to her collarbones and nipped them. He bent her backwards and caught one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on them and rolled it around in his mouth. He pulled on the nipple ring and moaned.

Celes let out a tiny scream and grabbed Lee's head and ran her hands through his hair. She pushed herself back a little more and bent backwards still riding him. She moaned loudly and then scream again. She sat back up and growled a little and kissed him fiercely.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her bounce up and down on her. He kissed up her neck and moaned against it. He sucked on her neck and nipped it.

Celes gave more little screams and moans and started to move herself faster and harder on Lee as her orgasm started to build up. She felt her body tighten around him and leaned down and made a little path of kisses and nips across his shoulder. She screamed out a moan. "L-Lee…" she panted.

Lee moaned as he kissed up her neck to her ear. He nipped her ear lobe and shivered as he felt his iwnborgasm. He moaned again and held her closer so that he could feel her body against his. He kissed hand and moaned again. "Celes... please be... ready..." he moaned.

Celes tightened more with his pleas and she nodded. "I… am… please… come with me L-lee… please." she moaned and then gave a little scream as her body tightened and found release.

Lee moaned as he allowed his body to release his orgasm. He panted and moaned as he held her and then laid back on the bed. He rubbed her back and chuckled. "You are so in trouble with Ro."

Celes giggled and panted. "If… I'm going down… you're going with me, pretty bird." she said and kissed his chin and snuggled on top of his chest with a little sigh. She moaned and gave a tiny jerk.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Now I'm hungry. I think we need some waffles... Ro would probably kill me."

Celes kissed his chest over his heart and then looked up at him. "Why, because you made waffles when she was sick?" she asked and then went back to kissing his chest over his heart in the shape of a heart.

Lee placed his hand over his heart. He sighed. "Yeah. I already owe her twice." He sat up and kissed her. "Come on, I need to cook and you need to go twisted your twisted so that I can prove to her that I am innocent."

Celes bit her lip and stood up next to the bed. She waved her hand and was wearing a long sleeved green dress that buttoned up down the front and went to her knees. It had a low dipping scoopneck collar and the dress has a brown belt at the waist. She started to pull her hair apart to braid it into pigtails. "I wont blame you." she said with a little smiled and started from the room braiding one section of her hair.

"You still didn't tell me what you wanted for breakfast." He can after her.

"Waffles sounds good, with strawberries and cream." she said softly finishing one braid and securing it and then starting in on the second one. She gave him a little smile. "Turkey sausage would be good too… I just don't want eggs." she said softly looking down at the floor as she walked.

Lee frowned. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a little smile to him. "I'm fine. I think i just did something that made you uncomfortable is all." she said and touched his chest lightly and then went into the kitchen and started to moved around to get things out for him.

"You know I love you, right?" Lee asked her as he started to put things together.

Celes nodded and gave him a brighter smile. "I do know you love me, as I love you. I just think you have a reflex, when things get too close for you and me you put up a little wall. I get it though, I do the same thing." she shrugged and handed him something to put in the batter he'd need next.

"Yeah... I do love you and I just... I don't know. I mean there are certain things I save for Ro and I don't know how to tell you no without you getting hurt." He shrugged. "How do you and Harry balance things out. I mean I'm sure he saves things for Ro and you accidentally stumble upon them."

Celes gave a little sigh and turned to him. "First of all, I'm going to be hurt, I'm hurt every time Harry does it too I'm just better at hiding it from him. I crave completeness, I want to know each of you… all of you every part, but I also understand that I'm not the only person in this relationship. So I get a little hurt, but ultimately its worth the happiness you all give me." she shrugged and bit the inside of her mouth to stop the tears. "I love you all, and I give all of me to all of you. I don't hold anything back, I don't know how. If I make you uncomfortable, tell me." she whispered. "I'm not going to flip out anymore."

Lee chuckled and picked her up. He sat her on the counter and lifted her chin. "You flip out in a different way." He told her and kissed her. "You say you want completeness and openness with each iv us but can't you see that would hurt you too?" He asked her. "I think it works better with John because he also wants that too. I can't do that. I don't know how to know that switch. My mind will always flip over to Roman just as Harry's will always flip over to you." He pressed his forehead to hers. "My relationship with you is different from what I have with Ro. Ask me why."

Celes looked into his eyes. "Why?" she asked him without really thinking about it.

"You two are different people. Our relationship will _always_ be different from the way I am with Ro. You both need something different from me. Just like you will always need something different from all of us."

Celes smiled at him and brought a hand up and ran it down the side of his face then trailed her finger over his lips. "I think you misunderstood me, Lee. I don't want what you and Roman have with you. I've watched you and Roman for a very long time, no one can be what Roman is to you and I dont want to step on that. Thats not I'm saying, I just want us to be us… but more." she shrugged.

Lee frowned, "I don't understand. I am being myself. I've opened a lot more to you, we can talk about anything, our conversations aren't all about Ro. And I have given you what you wanted in bed. What is there?"

Celes actually gave a little giggle and shook her head. "Slow down, I know we are extremely open. I get it but Lee, all I did was kiss your heart and you shut down. A little act of intimacy, we have tons of them. I kiss your chin, or your mouth, or your neck. I… just… I don't like the walls, even the little ones." she sighed and ran a thumb over his furrowed brow. "Thats my issue, not yours. So I'm okay, I'm a little hurt, but I'm okay." she said and kissed him. "I promise, after this I won't mention it again. I just wanted you to be aware of it." she said and kissed him again.

Lee grumbled and then kissed her. "I have to be aware of it but Harry isn't? So not fair." He kissed her again. "Ro don't kiss the corners of my mouth. And if she tries I would have done the same."

Celes smiled. "And now I know, your heart is off limits." she whispered and kissed his chin. "She does kiss your chin though. I've seen her do it a couple times. Apart of you that your share with both of us. See you can do it too." she said poking his nose.

"And she kisses my neck to." Lee fought against smiling. "As punishment for making me go crazy over this topic I'm not going to smile today." He told her and crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her.

Celes giggled and hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him closer so that their mouths were a breath apart. "Oh really? Two words, Sumo suit." she said.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "I should put you in it just for that. Little cheater."

Celes got her kisses in before he could pull away and then kissed him on the mouth with a little moan. "I'd like to see you try." she challenged.

"I will accept that challenge!" He declared and kissed her. "Then we will give Roman a show. I hear laughter is the best medicine." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I may have to wear one just to put on a show."

Celes giggled. "You know, I may do it willingly then. But first I need to go out and build the extra house so we have space of the dance studio to roll around in. We can get Harry or John to carry her… well she can walk she has a chest cold not the plague." she giggled and kissed him. "Come on lets make breakfast, my belly feels empty and angry with me." she said and pushed him back a little so she could hop down off the counter and when she landed on her feet and tripped a little and grabbed Lee's arm and smiled.

Lee chuckled and held her. "I still need to get you for running in the snow! You little minx!" He growled. "You are so going into the suit and without me. No show. You can play the sumo nurse today."

Celes' eyes widened and she jutted her chin out in defiance looking up at him. "I won't go into that suit and you can't make me. So there." she said stepping away from him with a little defiant humph.

"You little Minx! " he growled and chased after her. "You are going to go into that suit and there is nothing you can do to prevent them."

Celes gave a shrill giggle as she slid across the floor and used the wall to stop herself. She looked back at Lee and with a little giggle she summoned a water balloon and threw it in his face with a little squeal at his roar she took off again. "I will never submit to wearing it unless it my choice." she called.

"Get back here you little brat!" He chased her around the house and then into the group room.

Celes crawled onto the bed and wiggled in between Roman and Harry and then lifted her little charm off Roman and watched Lee with sharp eyes ready to apprate out. "I shall never submit to wearing that suit! Never! You can no make me!" she declared defiantly.

Harry looked down at Celes. "What are you doing, little dove?" he asked her giving a little growl.

Celes looked up at him and then made to crawl off the bed but Harry grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Let me go!" she demanded.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "Lose something?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." He put her into a body bind. "Now look what you made me do. Now I have to find a way to put you in the suite and keep it on you until I'm satisfied." He lifted her and placed her over his shoulder.

"Glue it to her magically." Roman told him. "That way she learn. She wants to control people she can be controlled herself." She pouted.

"See, told ya you would be in trouble." Lee chuckled as he walked out with her.

Harry chuckled as he watched them go and scooted closer to Roman. "How are you feeling, Ku'uiop?" asked her pulling her half on top of him. He saw the John was awake now having drifted off to sleep the last time Roman fell asleep.

"Mean people. Get a little cough and they get all 'controle the Roman. Sleep ten minutes and wake for Ten minutes. Stinky heads." She pouted. And then pressed her ear to his heart.

Harry chuckled and stroked her hair. "its okay, we will get her. It will be good too." he said darkly.

John chuckled. "I would like to help with that. She barred Roman from us with her little control spell." he shook his head. "Not cool."

"Yeah. Not cool." Roman grumbled. "Are we going to watch Dorian Grey now?"

John chuckled. "We can, yeah." he said getting up off the bed and setting up the movie for them and then going back to sit down with Harry and Roman. Harry had pulled Roman to the middle of the bed so now they could take up posts on either side of her. He ran a hand down her arms gently.

Harry growled a little as he settled in to watch the movie. "We need to get Celes back good." he said. "Better than a sumo suit."

Roman nodded. "Yeah... like putting her on a timer for sex."

"Yes, but her timeline should be shorter." John remarked.

Harry chuckled. "This is going to mess with Lee too you know?"

"He started it. He woke me up by teasing me. Then when Celes asked and I told her yes he talked her out of it. Evil butt monkeys, left me here so they could play." She pouted as she pouted with the hem of the blanket still watching the movie.

Harry hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips softly with a moan. "Well we shall get her back, and him as well. John do you know what she used on Roman?"

John nodded. "I have an idea, I think I can get it on her. Maybe before the day is out if they come back in here." he shrugged and started to play with Roman's fingers and palm lightly stroking it.

Roman gave a laugh. "They have to come back... I have to eat..." she frowned. "They aren't going to forget to feed us are they?" She huffed as she sat up. "If they do I'm moving to a different room and put a sign up. No one allowed in unless your name starts with an H or a J... first names only." She waved a hand and a white sign appeared with a black marker.

Harry chuckled. "We can always just head them off… actually you know what? I'm in charge of Roman care today. Lets go eat." he declared.

Roman nodded and slowly crawled out the bed and followed him.

"Hey, wait for me." John said as he hopped out if the bed and followed close behind.

Harry chuckled. "Well keep up, I'll make breakfast." he said and turned and scooped Roman up into his arms. "I know you can walk, but I want to carry you. My little damsel." he said and growled into her neck.

She giggled and coughed a little. "Just as long as you feed me and not control me, we are good."

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck. "I will only control you if you want me to, Ku'uipo." he whispered as they entered the kitchen to find Lee cooking and Celes waddling around in a giant plastic sumo suit. Harry fell out laughing.

John walked in behind them and burst into laughter.

Celes pouted trying not to smile. "See Lee, everyone is going to laugh at me all day." she stamped her foot and they laughed harder.

Lee chuckled. "It's punishment and no you can't come out of it. Not until I decide." He smiled. "What's up guys?" He asked. "Feel better, butterfly?"

"No, I'm starving and its all your guys fault." She said crossing her arms.

Celes gave a little frown. "I was just trying to make sure you actually slept. You don't slow down when you're sick. the last time I had to practically tie you to the bed. I thought that would be better." she shrugged. "Lee is making waffles." she said with a gentle smile.

"Ah! No kissing my ass... thats Harry's job. Forcing me to sleep every ten minutes." She grumbled.

Celes bounced from foot to foot. "You would have stayed up watching movies all day and you know it." she snapped and then softened. "I'm going to go attempt to read." she said waddling off with a huff.

Harry sighed. "I think you hurt her feelings, but she'll bounce back. Come on lets get you fed." he said setting Roman down in a chair and kissing her temple.

"I didn't hurt her feelings." She frowned. "Its natural for the body to rest when its sick. I didn't need to be forced to sleep even ten minutes." She grumbled again. "Controlling is what she is. Just like that butt monkey." She used her magic self to hit Lee on the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm cooking aren't I?" Lee protested.

"We thought you forgot about us thus the reason we are here." Harry supplied.

John chuckled and sat himself down on the other side of Roman. "So waffles huh?" he asked changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah. Celes says she only has a chest cold so waffles should be okay for her to eat." Lee said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Suck up." Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek. "I guess I'm not cooking you breakfast, how about lunch though? I'll make whatever you want." he said to her.

"Um..." Roman smiled. "Spicy Ramen."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe we should have Rima bring you some? She makes it better than I do." he said kissing her nose. "But I can make it if you want, I learned while you were pregnant with Lana." he said.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever you feel is best." She told him.

Harry smiled and kissed her head. "I think I will just make it for you." he chuckled and held onto her and looked at Lee. "So feeling pretty good about having Celes in the suit? She hasn't worn that thing since she was pregnant with Bree, yeah?" he asked.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah. I planned on doing a little show with her fir Ro but then I remember she was running in the snow yesterday and actually fell. So in the suit she went."

Harry chuckled. "How long are you going to torture her with it?" he asked as he craned his neck to maybe catch a glimpse of her waddling about in it.

Lee smiled as he made plates. "I don't know. She is so cute waddling around in it."

John nodded. "Yes, very cute." he chuckled. "I miss that whole joke though, didn't I?" he asked.

Lee chuckled. "Celes is naturally klutzy. It just enhances when she is pregnant. When she was pregnant with Bree she was still broken. So I would tell her jokes. Well some years back I told her I would put her in a padded suit. Celes likes to dance well with Bree she was dancing in the kitchen and I told her if she kept it up I was going to put her in the Sumo suit. Well I ended up putting her in it. So its our thing. To punish her I put her in the suit." He smiled and handed Ro a plate. "Do you need someone to feed you?"

"No, I can eat myself." Roman said. She got up and went to the little table. "Cel, breakfast time!" She called.

Celes waddled back into the kitchen pout still firmly in place. "I can not move in this bloody contraption!" she declared in a thick Scottish bur.

"Awe, my wee water fairy can't move?" Lee asked in her accent. He kissed her cheek and handed her a plate. "You can take it off to eat. But it goes back on when you are done. Its charmed to chase you until its on too." He chuckled and kissed her again.

Celes growled. "Ye numpty troll." she grumbled still deep in her accent. She peeled the suit off and set it in a chair and then chose a seat on the other end of the bar and started to eat.

" Ye wee lass ought naught dig yer hole deeper." Lee told her back and smiled.

"Aye, and the grand fairy is playin the game dirty." she retorted with her own smile.

Roman shivered as she looked up at them both. "And you both shall shut it with the accents unless there is going to be some kind of sex for the Ro." She shivered with arousal again. "So hot." She moaned. "Every time I hear Celes talk like that and when you tease her I just want to hump both of your faces... Even Harry's. I can barely handle the British accent and now you are putting the Scottish accent on top of it..." she moaned and then started to bang her head on the table.

Harry reached down and made her stop. "Well I could talk like an american but I'd fail at it." he said to her softly.

Celes just gave a little growl and continued to eat pressing her legs together, she did however look up for a split second and give Lee a smile. She was over it now, she'd wear the suit happily. She loved when he used her accent.

Lee winked at her then looked over at Roman. "How about I use my Romanian accent for you, Ro?" He teased.

"You'll be second face I hump!" She declared. "Then Celes and then John just out of principle."

John chuckled. "So you dont like when I fall into the Hawaiian accent with my pidgin and all that then?" he asked her.

Roman whimpered, "I'm humping all your faces!" She shot to her feet and swayed a little. She steadied herself picked up her plate. "If you will excuse me I'm gonna go eat in the room and plot my sexual attack."

Lee chuckled, "We look forward to it, butterfly. Isn't that right, wee water fairy?"

Celes gave him a giggle and moaned. "Keep talkin like that and I'll have ye right here on the bar." she said deadly serious.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So bad." he said.

John looked around and then picked up his own plate and followed Roman back to the group room. When he got there he smiled at her. "Want company?"

Roman frowned up at him. "You gonna talk to me in the Hawaiian accent?" She asked as she eyed him.

John chuckled and stepped into the room. "Not unless you want me to." he said and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling? Besides sexually frustrated."

Roman gave him a smile. "Tired. Irritated that I'm tired. And want to sleep, but don't want to sleep because Celes made me sleep. But I know that I will sleep." She sighed as she set her finished plate aside. "I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. " she chanted as she laid down.

John crawled into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the temple. "You're not sick, lets just take a nap. I'll turn on the movie okay?" he asked and waved his hand and the tv came to life. "Sleep a little and I'll fool around with you with our magic selves when you wake up if you want." he said and ran his hand down her arm and kissed her neck.

She moaned a little as she closed her eyes. "Harry can do that too… it just drains him a little faster." She whispered. "I think he needs more practice." She shivered. "Then I can have two men tease me." She giggled a little.

John chuckled. "Well we will just have to work on that then won't we. When he comes back after poking at Lee and Celes I'll bring it up." he said softly to her and started to hum to her.

She giggled a little excitedly and then coughed. "We will have to do Hawaiians against Romanians."

"You know, I sometimes forget Celes is Romanian. She doesn't look anything like them. Harry I remember, he has a Hawaiian look about him despite the British accent." he chuckled. "But yes, we will. And the Hawaiians will win." he said wiggling down so Roman could lay more comfortably against him.

Roman gave a little giggle. "That was Pele's doing." She sighed. "She thought she was protecting her sister." She yawned as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into John and took in his warmth. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady, rhythm of his heart. All of their hearts were the steady rhythm of drums… drums she had heard as a child. She closed her eyes and allowed it to sooth her to sleep.

About ten minutes after Roman fell asleep Harry came back in. Harry smiled at John and sat down on the bed next to him. "She's comfortable with you." he noted. "I'm happy for that."

John smiled. "Yeah. Me too." he ran his fingers through her hair. "Does she always lay on everyone's chest?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "She actually usually only does that with Lee. When shes not pregnant I sleep on top of her to protect her and she sort of merges with Celes when they sleep." he chuckled.

He nodded as he looked down at her. "I guess we will find a style, too." he smiled at his words. It meant he was getting closer to her and he liked that. He looked over to Harry. "She said you need to work on your magic self. She wants to play Hawaiians against the Romanians." he chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Its a bit taxing, I'm only a quarter Hawaiian but I actually find its a little easier these days." he shrugged.

John chuckled. "I think with a little practice it will be come second nature to you."

Harry nodded. "Maybe the three of us can work on it. It looks like while we wait Celes and Lee are going to tease each other so we may have lots of time the three of us." he chuckled.

John smiled and shook his head. "They are bad… and cute." he chuckled.

Harry smiled fondly. "Its nice when they are like this." he said. "Its good to finally see them… bloom." he snorted a little.

"They don't… play often?" He asked.

"Uh… its sort of complicated. While Celes was broken… no… not really… she was a lot more fragile." he said.

"Oh, I see." He rubbed Roman's back and then looked over to Harry. "You all have so much history. I sometimes feel so left out or like the third wheel."

"Awe, Peaches." he nudged John a little. "You belong here, at first it was rough. And you have history with us… granted not all of its good. But mate, you've lived as many lives as we have. You were always suppose to be with us. And you'll be okay, you have a place." he said to him.

John smiled at him and shook his head. "I can't believe you are going to start calling me that."

Harry laughed. "At least you aren't getting a little butt hurt like Lee did at first. Hes an easy target. Now all we have to do is kiss you and you'll be one of the guys." he winked.

John barked a laughed then quickly covered his mouth. He looked down at Ro when she stirred. When she settled down he looked over at John. "Bring it on, hot lips. I'll prove to you I'm the better kisser."

Harry chuckled. "For the record Lee started the kissing, I just teased him about it." then he chuckled. "Hot Lips is good, John." he said.

He smiled at him. "You were the one talking about kissing. I figured it went." She shrugged.

"Hot lips is good." Roman moaned as she turned to settle back down. "I'll have to remember to…" she trailed off back to sleep.

Harry chuckled. "Its great when she wakes up talking about chocolate covered jerky, ironically i think thats the only kind Celes didn't get when she was pregnant with Vinny." he chuckled.

John chuckled. "Chocolate covered jerky? Have you ever asked her about it?"

Harry shook his head. "Uh no, Roman has a crazy mind, we just think she dreams crazy things. You could go find out." He suggested.

John smiled as he looked down at her. "Want to join me and explore the mad mind of Roman?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I get a glimpse everytime I glean a thought. But I've always been curious. I can tap into Cel's thoughts all the time but hers… only when they are strong." he said.

"What kind of thoughts to you pick up?" he asked.

"Usually the ones where she is plotting. Couple years back when an old friend kissed me she had very evil and funny thoughts about her. Sharks… I believe." Harry chuckled.

"Sharks?" John chuckled. "What about Celes' thoughts? You hear them more clearly, right?"

"I do, but it makes her uncomfortable that I can be in her head so I don't intrude too often. Her thoughts are usually over thinking something." he shrugged with a chuckle.

John smiled and shook his head. "She has a really good mind too. One that can cave on her if she isn't careful." he sighed. "The things both girls can do. They really are dangerous when they put their minds together. Beautiful plans but also scary at the same time."

Harry nodded. "With Celes at top mental capacity… lately the creativity has been insane. I mean Celes started a line of chains with Lee and she keeps going to Ro with ideas… it's like having her when she was young. She's a healer, and a damn good one. I missed her." he said. "I'm sort of glad the girls aren't on the same team right now." he chuckled.

He nodded, "Why don't you make her take a time out and spend time with you?"

Harry sighed. "I will tomorrow." he said. "Maybe I'll take her to town. You going to go see the kids soon? I bet you miss them, yeah?"

"Very much so. I talk to them all the time but I miss the interactions with them. They all have beautiful minds like their mothers. And their personalities." he chuckled. "You all made beautiful children. I'm honored to be their warrior and know them so well."

"Hey, you make a pretty good looking kid yourself." he pointed out. "I'm glad they have you. I like how even the older ones call you Papa." he chuckled. "They accepted you before we did you know?"

John smiled, "I do make a pretty good looking kid, don't I?" He smiled bigger. "You know… I like when you guys cross. Celes with Lee and Ro with you. "You and Ro make some good looking girls. Celes and Lee make some good looking kids too. Bree is a cutie and Miles is also a handsome one."

"They both favored Lee, I think. I'm glad that they have kids those two but I don't like what they go through at the beginning of each pregnancy. It always seems to be painful for them." he shrugged. "I was thrilled both times… a little floored the first time Roman got pregnant with my child but thrilled just the same… but Lee… well… and then Bree came at a really tough time in all our relationship."

"Maybe this one will be different." John told him. "They deserve to be happy."

"You know, they do. And you know what else. I think you and Ro will make beautiful babies. All Hawaiian and cute." he said with a chuckle.

John chuckled. "That would be nice." he ran a finger down her cheek. "I hope one of them have her eyes. They are so unique."

"Thats one of my favorite parts of her, her eyes just draw you in." he said softly and and ran his hand over her head.

"I was able to get a girl with Celes' red hair and nearly the same eye color. I'm happy. And I hope that Lee comes up with that magical chastity belt too. Jude is going to be thirteen soon."

Harry gave a groan. "No, don't remind me…" he shook his head. "I can't imagine her dating… no boy is good enough for my baby." he said. "Or girl… just in case."

John groaned. "I kind of forgot about that. I want to make sure she is safe and ask for an apartment for her but Ro and Celes kind of told me about their adventures in their apartments and as hot as that sounded its not going to happen with our girls."

"Damn right, no bunny rabbiting for my girls… er our girls." he said shaking his head. "I dont care if its a double standard, I blame us not having parents. They do, so nope." he said.

John nodded in total agreement. He looked up with Lee walked in with Celes. He smiled at them.

"The wee nurse maid needs to check her patient." Lee smiled and smacked Celes' ass. She was no longer in her sumo suit.

Celes gave a little squeal and gave Lee a heated look and then walked over and ran her hands lightly over Roman. "She's clearing up, if she sleeps a little longer the sickness should be almost gone." she said. "She should drink another cup of the herbal tea I made up. Its in the kitchen labeled." she said to Harry. She leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek fondly and whispered an 'I love you' to her and then leaned up and kissed John and leaned over him and Roman and kissed Harry. She stood back up and stepped away from the bed a little. "What are you two talking about?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh you know, you." he teased.

"Yeah. A fiery redhead Scott." John teased.

"GIANT CHOCOLATE COVERED JERKY WITH HOT LIPS!" Roman cried out as she sat up quickly. The world did a little spin and she laid back down with a groan.

Lee looked at her and had felt like his heart was going to jump out of his heart at her sudden cry. "What was that?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe we should all take a trip into the dream of Roman." he said nudging John.

Celes shook her head. "Hey, thats not…" she looked at Roman curious. "No, its not cool." she said crossing her arms and rubbing them with a little shiver.

"What's not cool?" Roman asked confusedly.

John chuckled. "Wow."

"Invading someone's dreams… not cool. Not cool at all. Ive had it happen…" she trailed off and looked at John. "It would be interesting but no… we shouldn't." she said and grabbed the throw off the end of the bed and pulled it around her.

"I may have to make that up to you." John told her. "It can be really pleasant. Nothing to be scared of."

Lee snorted. "I'm still trying to figure out if Ro was running _from_ or _to_ the giant chocolate covered jerky with hot lips… wait hot lips? Where did that come from?"

"Something I said to Harry when he was talking about you and he kissing." John supplied.

Harry chuckled. "Roman liked it. I think its more fitting for you since you started the kissing." he said.

"You're damn right." Lee said. "Wait… no. I mean… shit."

Celes gave a giggle and turned to look at him. "You can be such an easy target." she said still giggling.

Harry chuckled. "Thats true. But you kissed me first all I did was tease you about it." he shrugged.

"Its because you wanted to know what it was like. Now you do. I'm the best damn kisser here." He said with pride.

"Peacock." Roman told him as she rolled over onto her side and threw an arm over Harry. "Strutting around with pride about kissing. We all know, I'm the best kisser." She yawned.

Celes snorted. "No, no… I am. And I'm a badass too cause I am a devirginator. Not only do I rock at kissing I rock at the sex too!" Celes declared.

Roman snorted. "You rock at sex and you are a devirginator but I'm the best kisser. And before you object, I would like to point out my first kiss was third year in front of Blaise."

"And half the student body in a crowded corridor, and Lee was there too." Celes said with a little moan. "And for your first go, you were fantastic… yeah shes the best."

"Thank you." Roman told her.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I think I'll agree. She did pick up fast when I kissed her… intoxicating… couldn't and still can't get enough of them."

Celes shivered as she noticed all the boys doing the same. "Apparently the room agrees with you." she said looking over her shoulder at Lee and bit her lip and then looked back at the three on the bed.

Lee nodded, "Of course. That's why when it comes around Christmas time and her birthday I try my best to avoid those lips."

"Evil man." Roman grumbled. She snuggled closer to Harry. "Harry and Celes don't"

Celes gave a little smiled. "I tend to be more doting around that time of year with Ro." she shrugged. "I always want to make it a good time of year for her because back in school it wasn't always. Something always seemed to happen." she said softly.

Harry chuckled. "Thats because I like to play with fire." he teased Roman playing with her hair.

"Fire is good. I like fire." Roman giggled. She rolled over and looked at Celes. "I love being spoiled too." she winked at her. "Mama Bear spoils her baby girl lots… and I'm still going to hump your face." She sang.

Celes giggled. "Sounds like fun, maybe I can eat you out while you do." she shivered and moaned.

Roman shivered and gave her a hot look. She shivered again. "Will mama Celes do that for her baby girl?"

Celes nodded slowly. "Oh yes, as many times as she wants." she said licking her lips.

Roman gelt her legs part involuntarily.

Lee chuckled, "I'm gonna have to put a no sex sign on Roman if you keep this up." He told Celes. "Hey Harry, why don't you show me your way of cooking this ramen."

Harry chuckled and looked at the clock. "An hour mate." he said and rested his head on the glass window behind them. "I think I need a nap, its so warm and cozy in this bed." he yawned.

Celes giggled and stepped closer to Lee. She trailed her fingers across his chest and then turned. "Have a nice nap." she sang.

Lee chuckled, "Silly rabbit." he told Celes. "Hey, maybe I can dress you as a rabbit." He said following her out the room.

Roman shook her head. "They are still going at it?"

Harry shrugged with a yawn. "I guess so. Those two are so going to be tired again tonight. They keep sleeping in we may never eat…" he stopped to yawn. "Normally again."

"Its okay, when I get better, I can cook." Roman told him.

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed. "Sounds good, Ku'uipo." he mumbled as he drifted to sleep holding her close to him.

Roman shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Koa is a snuggle bug." SHe smiled. She looked up at John. "How are you?"

John smiled at her. He was actually starting to feel a little feverish himself. "Actually I'm good. You should sleep more though, I think I'm going to go back to my room and read."

Roman frowned up at him. "Did I get you sick? I'm contagious! I should wake Harry."

John shook his head. "No, he has the mask on. I forgot to put one on this morning when I came in. Go back to sleep." he said and kissed her forehead with his heated lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said getting up out of the bed slowly.

"Okay… rest well… I'll send Celes to you later." Roman whispered. "If you want I can visit you in your dreams."

John gave a moan in both sickness and arousal. "As fun as that sounds. I have to REM sleep. "I'm just going to go wrap in a million blankets and sleep until I'm better." he said.

"Okay. Go wrap in a million blankets." She told him and frowned a little. She would respect his request but she was going to check on him tomorrow if he didn't come out.

"Sleep well Ro." he said and left the room and shuffled to his own and fell into the bed and wrapped his blankets around himself and fell asleep almost instantly.

Celes gave a quiet giggle as the house was sleeping and resting. She skipped away from Lee out to the new building she had built and into the studio into the hidden workspace behind the mirrors. She turned and grinned at him when he came in. "So you said you want me to dress as a bunny? I won't wear a bunny costume…" she shivered. "But I can wear something else." she said and walked behind the little shade and waved a hand and the playboy bunny outfit in her shade of green appeared on her body. She walked back out and turned and bent a little and wiggled her ass at him.

"Okay, so what the difference between that and the suit I was going to put you in. They both have ears and big cottontails." Lee told her as he sat on a bench and watched her.

"Because the costume you want to put me in has the devil eyes." she shivered. "Bunnies aren't just cute like everyone supposes." she said and turned to him planting her hands on her hips and giving him a little pout.

Lee smiled and placed his hands on his hips to mock her. "I wasn't going to put a mask on you." He told her. "It was going to be something like in the move you and Ro love so much… uh… Beaches."

Celes laughed a little. "Well thats not so bad." she said and waved her hand and the little outfit came off and was replaced with a tank top that hung off her and showed her entire sides and a pair of sweatpants. She went over to the beach and straddled it sitting.

"You little minx. What if I want you to sing and do a little dance for me in that bunny outfit? Now here I am waiting for a song. One I didn't get this morning, and you naked." he sighed, "You belong in that bunny suit from that movie. Hey! She even had red hair like you." He poked her nose.

Celes giggled. "How about this, I'll put the suit back on and give you a little show. I even have a pole." she shrugged and scooted closer to him and grabbed one of his hands and made him trail it up the side of her tank top over the bare skin and along her side bood.

Lee smiled down at her and then pulled back his hand. "I want my show first and _no_ stipping. I want to strip you."

Celes gave a little squeal and stood. She waved her hand and the costume was back. She grabbed his hand and waved her hand as they walked back into the studio and a pole with a lounging chair appeared on the little stage in the corner of the room appeared. "Sit." she instructed.

"Yes _Madam_ Diggory." Lee teased. He winked at her and then blew her a kiss.

She waved her hand and the music started; "Lala" by Ashlee Simpson played and she sang the song while she gave Lee a provocative little dance around the pole.

Lee smiled as he watched her. He really did enjoy watching her perform. Even at the club he really did enjoy it. He was so blessed to have wives that were talented as well as beautiful and smart.

Celes continued to do her dance little dips, provocative hips movements and using the pole as a prop. When the song ended she giggled and looked up at Lee from her sitting position on the little stage. She got up on all fours and tuned and started to crawl around the the stage wiggling her butt. "What'd you think?" she asked.

Lee gave a growl as he lowered to the floor and slowly crawled after her. "I think my bunny needs a little play for making me happy." He told her.

Celes giggled and turned around and sat down her legs slightly spread her hair concealing the little outfit. "Oh! I want to play." she said excitedly with a shiver.

"And I was to bite your tail." He kissed up her legs. "I need to bite your tail and then take you out that outfit and have my way with you."

Celes gave a little moan and shiver and watched him and then pulled away just a little and turned back over. She shivered as she watched him over her shoulder and pressed her legs together.

Lee chuckled and bit her tail. He growled and shook his head. "The bad bunny teased me." He growled and shook his head again.

Celes giggled as she watched him. "Y-yes but y-you asked for it." she stuttered and shivered a little harder her legs starting to involuntarily spread.

Lee chuckled. "I did and now I'm gonna take you. We are going to crossed breed and have a cute puppy-bunny." He waved a hand and they were both nude. He moaned as he kissed up her back and gripped her hips.

Celes moaned and arched her back and looked back at him. She loved this, teasing, playing. She shut her eyes and moaned louder spreading her legs a little more. "L-Lee…" she moaned.

He smiled down at her and thrust hard into her. He moaned and started to pump into her at an even pace. He ran his hands over her back and around to her Breasts. He loves the feel of her soft skin under his hands. "When are you and Ro so soft?" He moaned as he pressed his face into her back and kissed her.

Celes arched her back again and moaned her eyes shut and she dipped her head down a little and started to rock back onto him at the same pace. She moaned louder and felt her thighs start to shake harder and her body tightened.

Lee moaned and waved a hand. He knew this was a thing Celes enjoyed with Ro but ever since he and Celes had sex in front of a mirror he had thought about it with both of them. He looked at them in the mirror and moaned. He shivered as he he saw the flush of her arousal over her skin, the slight open of her mouth as she panted, and the contrast of both their skin color. He moaned as he held her to him and pulled her up so that she basically sat on his lap as he thrust into her. He ran his hands up and down the front of her body, trying to put the feel of her to memory.

Celes moaned and opened her eyes and her body shivered harder as she took them in, in the mirror. Having sex in front of a mirror was insanely erotic. Watching Lee's hands rub up and down her body made it hotter. She moaned as she felt her juices leak out and moaned louder as she caught the action in the mirror. "G-god!" she gasped and started to move faster with him.

Lee moaned as he thrust faster into her. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and slid his other hand down to her clit. He played when her ring and rubbed her clit. "So hot." He moaned into her ear. He licked her earlobe and then sucked on it. He watched his hand play with her clit and he moaned. He pulled a little on the ring and growled as he pulled faster and harder into her.

Celes started to give little screams, she watched them she was half mesmerized by the action of their lovemaking. They looked like wild animals and she loved it. She gripped his thighs hard with her hands and her whole body started to shake with a need to release. She kept screaming and moving herself faster. She never wanted to stop, this feeling of euphoria during sex was like a drug.

"God..." He growled. He spread her legs so he could watch as he thrust into her. With just that sight it was enough to make him release his orgasm. He moaned loudly as he bit the inside of his mouth. "So... dirty..." he growled into her ear. He licked up the side of her neck. He panted against her neck and bit down as he growled. "Are you ready to come?" He growled.

Celes nodded with a scream. She couldn't say a word she was so… everything. She shut her eyes as her body started to fill with her orgasm and then it hit her hard and her whole body tightened around him and she screamed.

Lee growled loudly as his orgasm hit him hard. He pumped a few times and moaned as he held Celes tightly and jerked a few times. He moaned and kissed her neck.

Celes smiled and looked at them in the mirror, both still high on their orgasms. She dropped her head back on his shoulder and smiled bigger. "That… never… gets… old… mirrors… sex...yes." she panted out with a breathy giggle.

He chuckled and then popped them into their room. He laid in the bed with her. "Evil minx." He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her kore into him. "Remind me to have Harry put Ro in that costume. He's gonna love it." He moaned and buried his face into Celes'hair. "We should nap."

Celes nodded with a little moan. "I thought you were going to get Harry to show you how to make ramen…" she yawned. "You should do that and then come back… then I can have you again and we can sleep for as long as you want." she moaned.

Lee groaned. "So no sleep for me until after we have sex again? You are a cold woman." He kissed her and pulled a blanket over her. He quickly dressed and kissed her again.

Celes gave a tired smile. "Check on Ro too, please." she mumbled in her half sleep. "I love you." she sighed and fell asleep before he was even out of the room.

Lee chuckled and then walked into the group room. He smiled at Harry and ro. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as he slid in the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

Roman gave a smile. "Better. Harry has been giving me good feelings." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yep, they call me Dr. Feel Good." he joked.

"Oh. I like that. Dr. Feel Good. That has a nice ring to it too." Roman smiled.

Lee chuckled. "Dr. Feel Good, will you help me feel good too?"

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "Depends on what you mean by that, Buttercup." he winked.

Lee chuckled. "How about teaching me your skills on that ramen?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, okay. I can teach you that." he said. He leaned down and kissed Roman and then nipped her bottom lip. "I'll be back." he said to her in a low seductive tone.

Roman shivered. "Evil man." She told him.

Lee turned her head and licked her bottom lip and kissed her. "I will see you later." He growled. He got up and chuckled when Roman threw a pillow at him.

"You evil men. Be gonna with you both! Evil butt monkeys!" Roman growled.

Harry chuckled as he led the way to the kitchen. Once there he started to pull things out for the ramen. He went over brief descriptions of what he usually did himself and made sure to mention that each person made it slightly different depending on their styles and tastes and then sat aside and let Lee do the work guiding him as he went. "So you get Cel in the bunny costume, she hates bunnies so I find it very unlikely." he chuckled.

Lee smiled at him. "Playboy bunny. You should get Ro in one. I even got to bite her tail."

Harry gave a little moan. "Oh… thats just… damn yes." he said and his thought went off on a way to make that happen.

"Have you had Celes or Roman in front of a mirror?" He asked.

Harry thought about it and slowly started to shake his head. "No, I've seen them have each other in front of a mirror though." he said shutting his eyes to savor the memory.

Lee moaned. "You should try it. Its so..." he moaned again as he thought back on his time with Celes.

"Looks like." Harry chuckled. "Things seem great right now!"

Lee smiled. "Yeah, they are." He rubbed his chin and looked over to Harry. "Do you and Ro have little... bumps. Like she does something that you ran have Celes do and she gets hurt about it?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Uh… no I dont think so. She tends to know though. She… memory thing you know?" he shrugged. "She just knows. Why?"

"Well, Celes still seems to get upset about stuff. Today she was kissing me over the heart and instead of telling her to stop like I would have I just covered the spot and move on. She said I put up a wall and that she wish I was more open... I thought I was beginning more open... I think we are good but... I don't know what more to give her."

Harry gave a little sigh. "Nothing, you don't have to give her anything else. She is so spoiled by you. Not that thats bad, just… shes missing that by getting hurt by things like that. You could have told her to stop and explained it to her. You did put up a wall, you just covered the spot and moved on without saying a word. In Cel's mind that means rejection. But you clearly explained it to her…" he gave another sigh. "Tomorrow I'm taking Celes for the day she needs to have a few things pointed out to her before she sets herself on the path of pain. When you and Celes get close like this, one or both of you tend to wait for the other shoe to drop and when it doesn't I think Celes looks for ways to make it happen." he shrugged.

"I'm just... I am trying to be more open. I really am. I just don't if I'm doing it right. I did explain to her that by here wanting all of us open completely can hurt her too... I sometimes feel she wants to be like Ro... she wants me to treat her like Ro and love her like that. But I can't. They are two different people." He shrugged. "I was just wondering if you and Ro ran into the same thing. I was just a little worried. Thats all."

Harry nodded. "It's alright, mate. I'll talk to Celes about it tomorrow. I think its good, no odd thoughts coming from her… well other than… a pink giraffe…?" he said shaking his head. "It'll be okay. I'll talk to our wife tomorrow." he said chuckling a little as he let himself watch Celes' surface thoughts. "Shes dreaming about pink giraffes and purple birds."

Lee chuckled. "Maybe I should put some stuffed pink giraffe in our room and purple birds. I enjoy teasing her." He paused. "I think I may have an Idea to make up one of my IOUs to Roman."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe you should sleep with her tonight then." he said and shook his head. "Our women keep us on our toes." he said.

"I can sleep with. But what I want to do will have to wait until after you've had her." He chuckled.

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about calling dibs, we got to Japan and I just realized how much I missed her. I haven't had a whole lot of her… and when she went dark a few months ago… the way she looked at me, I don't ever want her to look at me like that again." he said looking at the bar and spreading his hands.

Lee nodded. "I can understand that... given I haven't really experienced much of her darkness... Celes has. But I understand."

Harry nodded. "I dont like the idea of losing her, even if shes still physically here. Celes was hysterical until her instinct kicked in… I don't like it, its a part of Roman though." he sighed and scrubbed his face. "Why are our women so complicated?" he asked.

Lee shrugged. "Maybe because we are complicated?" He asked. "I know I am. I pretended to be gay just to protect Roman from myself. I look back and wish that I just manned up and told her hey, I like you... No. I down right love you." He sighed. "I was just a coward."

Harry sighed. "You know, the straight and forward approach doesn't always work either. I told Celes in third year how I felt about her and I spent another three and a half pining over her and wanting to be with her. Ironically if the roles had been reversed it may have turned out differently. I would have told Roman how I felt and she would have been pleased and you and Celes would have played the get close find a way to mess it up then get close again." he chuckled. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did." he shrugged.

Lee Laughed. "You think she would have been pleased? I think she would have told you that you love the wrong girl." He teased.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, thats probably why I didn't say anything when feelings started for her fifth year." he said. "You know though, Celes was always attracted to you… not in love but attracted." he shrugged.

"Yeah, thats what she keeps telling me. I feel bad about it because I only had eyes for Roman... it wasn't until your fifth year that I started to notice her." He shrugged. "I guess you and I are the same in that."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "We are aren't we? I really didn't even notice Ro, all I saw was that amazing red head. I sometimes think back on it and try to figure out how I missed Roman, shes… just as amazing and noticeable." he chuckled and shook his head. "I guess it happened the way it was supposes to. We found each other, all five of us did." he said.

"Awe. I love you too baby." Lee blew him a kiss and chuckled.

Harry made a show of catching the kiss and pressing it to his heart giving a mock swoon then he looked at Lee soberly. "You know, I really do love you. You're my best mate, I'd go through hell and back with you." he said.

Lee smiled at him. "I feel the same. Without your wise ass around here it would be way too quiet and I would feel incomplete."

Harry chuckled. "I keep it light, so do you. Its good to see bits of the old Lee coming back." he said sitting back a little.

"It feels good to be coming back. But you better watch out. I may have to team up with Ro and give you all hell." He laughed. "That water dragon was just the tip of the iceberg."

Harry chuckled. "I'll stay on guard. But you know you team up against Celes she is so going to jump down your throats and scold you." he said picturing Celes all Scottish and fire chewing Lee and Roman out.

Lee chuckled. "Nothing new to me. And I think I know a good way to defuse her scolding too. The wee lass love me accent."

Harry chuckled. "I remember her tearing you and the twins new ones in school, but these days you have a lot more weapons in your arsenal for defusing her. I mean in school it wasn't like you could walk up to her turn on the charm and she'd be all melty the way she is now. Hell I couldn't even do that. Shes gone a bit soft with us." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "Yes she has. But I hear love dies that to women. Just don't tell her that."

"Tell her what?" Roman asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat at a stool. "You guys are taking forever with the food." She grumbled.

Harry leaned over and kissed her temple. "Sorry, Ku'uipo just got to talking about… well a little of everything." he chuckled.

"Well I shall leave you boys to have you man talk but can I have a bowl of noodles first?" She asked as her stomach gave an indigent growl.

Lee chuckled as he checked the food and nodded. He made her a bowl and gave it to her. "Be careful, its hot."

"Chili please." She requests excitedly.

Lee gave her the bottle if chili and watched her squeeze a little out. She blew on her food and slowly started to walk back to the room.

Harry watched her. "You know, Celes is little and that makes her cute, but Ro… Ro does stuff like that and shes just so damn cute you want to squeeze the hell out of her." he chuckled.

Lee smiled. "It does. I think it's because she doesn't show her soft side often. But when she dies you just have this... urge to protect her. It dont help that we know she is sensitive." He shook his head. "Damn that woman... I want her too."

Harry chuckled. "You'll have her mate, right after me." he said and shook his head. "Maybe thats why Celes drives you crazy, you know? I know its part of why she drives me bonkers, I always feel like I have to protect her. That if I don't something will hurt her, or damage her. Shes sort of innocent in a lot of ways." he sighed.

Lee snorted. "Sort of innocent? She is the devil." Lee chuckled. "But I am scared something may damage her. Yes, she is innocent but... its the over thinking that I'm worried about. Sometimes I can't get her to stop... Roman has to do it."

Harry nodded. "Roman is more than just her lover though, Roman's her best mate. They have been together for a long time. Those two defy the odds of a conventional friendship." he said. "If anyone can get her to stop over thinking when you cant, its Ro." he placed his forehead on the counter and sighed and gave a little smile. "I sort of missed talking to you mate. I've been working too much."

Lee chuckled. "Miss you too." He placed a hand on his head rubbed it. "I miss your smart ass comments too."

"Well while we wait for our friend neighborhood Nogitsune you will get just that." he winked.

"Oh baby. Oh baby." He chuckled. "Was a bowl?"

"Oh yes, with chili." Harry said with a chuckle.

Lee made him a bowl and handed him the chili. "Lunch is served." He told him. "Thanks for teaching me." he told him. He reached over and pinched his cheek. "You are just as cute as the girls."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, I know." he grinned. "Is Celes coming out to eat?" he asked.

"I doubt it. I kind of wore her out this last time. I would have fallen asleep myself but she kicked me out." Lee chuckled.

"She kicked you out?" Harry asked. "That doesn't sound like Celes, are you sure she kicked you out?"

Lee chuckled. "I told her we should nap and she reminded me that you were going to show me how to make the ramen, then she said I should go back so she could have me again… Oh, and to check on Ro and then I can sleep all I want. She totally kicked me out."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like if you go back you'll get a little compensation for being kicked out." he said winking.

"Yeah, but that was totally beside the point. The point was I was just as tired and she still kicked me out." Lee told him.

"Well stop belly aching and go back." Harry chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Now I'm belly aching." Lee grumbled. "I'm try to think of a way to pick on her. I was thinking of chaining her, tease her a little and then fall asleep with her still chained to the bed."

"She will probably rape you when you finally let her go, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"Roman allowed her to rape me in our dream. Its only fair I return the favor." He gave an evil grin. "I've been working on the chastity belt."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Oh I really can't wait till you have those up and going. Then Jude's virtue will be safe."

Lee nodded. "I was thinking about testing it out now but I think Celes and Ro would find out and then put a stop to it. I'll have to find someone to test it on." He rubbed his chin. "I took a page out of Ro's book. "It a bracelet that acts like a sexual repellent. So it will be easy to give it to Jude. A going back to school gift from her fathers."

Harry smiled and then frowned a little. "Ro will know something is up, she'll feel it. We should be careful not to give it to June-Bug in front of the girls."

"Already ahead of you." Lee smiled. "I know my wife well. We will just have to give it to her while we are shopping for school supplies. Ro and Celes will have to look after Noah and Luke while we do father daughter time with Jude. Celes will think it cute and gush and Ro will be too occupied with Luke and trying to spoil Noah… its either that or we get them pregnant before then." He shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "Well from the way you and Celes are going, she may very well get that way soon." he snorted. "Its all good, mate, we will get that on our daughters wrist. Hows it a page from Roman's book? Celes seems to be the one who comes up with the deceptive jewelry… well you and her." he said

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was thinking of the hairpin she used. I actually think it worked but it just amplified my feelings… It was one of the many reasons I couldn't stop touching her or stay away from her… that and the thrill of getting caught." He shrugged.

"A hairpin that amplifies your feelings… that sounds like a doubled edged sword. I dont think I ever encountered it in school. When did she have that?" he asked.

Looked at him, "I forgot you didn't know. It was… your fourth year." He sighed and summoned the hairpin. He had kept it. After throwing it away he had spent hours looking for it and just kept it hidden. "It was a siple red hibiscus flower hairpin. He twirled it in his fingers. "She… I don't know why she created it. I never asked. But She had worn it for most of your fourth year. She said it amplifies the true feelings of what the person they are with… I think. All I know is one moment we were all dancing at Yule Ball, then we were looking for a place to fool around. I know you felt the sexual tension that Celes and Ro caused while they danced. Everyone did."

Harry nodded as he stared at the pin. His mind started to click some things into place. "When I kissed Celes fourth year outside the library she had that in her hair." he said.

"Did she? I know Ro was testing it out. You know how she is about her creations. She has to test them out before she is ready to sell them or present them. Well, I was looking for a place for us to fool around and when I did I was able to get her off once. It brought down the sexual tension." He shrugged. "I told her that I loved her and she freaked out. She told me my feelings weren't real. It was the hairpin that caused it all. She basically pushed me away and had me second guessing myself. It's why we had a fall out after that. I was hurt that she would use something like that."

Harry nodded again. "I remember after that night she stuck sort of close to Celes." he said. "I still dont know all that went down with you all before I came along, just like I'm sure you dont know all of what went on before you popped back up." he shrugged. "Thats intense mate, but it did what it was suppose to." he said.

Lee nodded. "Roman placed the mating marks on my arms fith year… third year for you." he smiled. "She caught me sneaking out of an abandoned classroom with one of her classmates. He and I just had a 'snoggin' time." he chuckled. "I use to place fake memories into their minds that we did things. Anyways, that's when she marked me. After Yule Ball Ro was having some… sexual problems. You know how her emotions are. If she don't keep them in check everyone in the room can feel them. Well One time she had caused a class to _and_ the teacher to leave because she was aroused. I found her in her work room ripping off her clothes trying to control her emotions so I performed oral on her. After that Scott found me and told me I had to keep my distance. I had to let the situation cool down. I was to pretend to be his boyfriend while he help me get Roman back. So seventh year… your fifth year When we came back Ro and Celes were becoming lovers and finally became lovers. Everytime they fooled around I felt it. _Every_ time. It was driving me insane. Its when I started to notice Celes more. At first I was pulling her into dark corridors just to take in Roman's intoxicating scent or to taste Roman on her lips." He shivered. "Then it just became a thing. I wanted Celes just as much as I wanted Roman. After one session I had just missed Celes so I blocked Roman into a room and tried to have her. I would have had her too if it weren't for her loyalty to her relationship to Celes. So mad out of my mind with lust I went to find Celes and the rest I'm sure you know."

Harry nodded. "I do. Celes always says that she fell in love with you the first time you kissed her, but she told me about the night before Christmas break… the night I kissed Cho and she finally mourned Cedric. She says you were there, you actually found her after that happened. I dont know her mind, and I don't know yours, but I think something changed that night for the three of you and you didnt even know it." he shrugged.

Lee nodded. "I think so too. That night… I don't know how I found her but I knew she needed me and The ways she looked so… broken nearly broke my heart."

Harry smiled. "Alemana, thats how you knew." he sighed.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, he knew."

"I think back on a lot of things from school. The way I saw the girls, when I started to see Roman differently… the night she casted that shield in the DA room." he shrugged.

Lee smiled. "We were all there for that. It was like the first time the four of us were alone. That shield… It was amazing."

Harry nodded. "It really was." he said. "Powerful too."

"It kept us safe from the dementors." Lee told him. He smiled then sighed. "We have changed so much."

Harry nodded and crossed his arms leaning back. "Seventh year… er well you know the Battle, after I killed Voldemort I felt Roman slipping. It was the only time until we found you two again and the connection was restored that I felt her like that." he said.

Lee nodded. "Fred's death was really hard on her. She started slipping then… Then the added loss of Snape, I think it was too much for her."

"Celes says she can pin point the moment they started slipping now that she can think about it with a clear head. She says it started the moment she felt Severus die through her connection to Ro." Harry shrugged. "Fred was just Roman's tipping point, and because Celes and Roman were so intertwined… it was Celes' too."

"Yeah, I can agree with that. After Bellatrix was killed and you finished off Voldemort, I had to stop her. I heard Celes trying to stop her. She just started to become this mass… demendore, pulling souls out from all over. I mean they came to her. Once I snapped her out of it the energy left her body and the connection broke. I sat there with her in my arms thinking she was dead. I knew deep down she was in a vulnerable state and needed to be hidden so I took her."

"I dont blame you for those actions now, I did then. If you had heard Celes… she screamed for hours… hours until she passed out. And then when she finally came to, she didn't want me." he said. "Bad time, it was dark times after and during her pregnancy with Noah."

Lee nodded. "I had taken Ro to my current apartment and stayed there for a week. I had a little melt down. Roman's madness snapped me out of it." He closed his eyes and tried to pushed the pain back. "She wasn't Roman during that time. She… She was really gone. I don't even remember when she came back to herself. But when she did it didn't last. It was like… it was like the movie The Notebook but Roman was truly mad."

Celes stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she had heard the tail end of all that. She stepped into the kitchen. "Um, I'm hungry." she said to them sheepishly.

Lee gave a little jump. "So now you are hungry?" He teased as he smiled at her. "We have some ramen."

Celes gave him a bright smile. "I'll take some of that." she said and bounced over to a stool the shirt she was wearing barely covered her ass.

Harry shook his head. "Have you ever heard of pants?" he moaned and kissed her when she sat down.

"Or a longer shirt." Lee growled at her. "And who said you could leave the bed?"

Celes giggled. "Well I guess you'll have to teach me a lesson on that later then." she winked.

"It will be later, later. Harry is going to sleep with you tonight. I'll be taking care of Ro. And do go back into our room until I saw I have a… cute surprise for you."

Celes narrowed her eyes at him. "One of these days I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two Mr. Jordan." she said.

Lee smiled at him. "About what, Madam Diggory?"

"Oh you know, about the fine art of being a dirty girl." she shivered.

"You, my dear, are a dirty girl and I know everything there is about my dirty girl?" Lee smiled wickedly at her.

Celes kept her eyes closed as she rode out her orgasms and then looked at him. "Next time I get to have my way with you I will teach you things about your body you didnt even know it could do." she promised him as she started to eat her ramen he had set down for her.

"Are you sure about that? I seem to have the upper hand these days… or this day… and the night before." He smiled at her. "Be a good girl and eat. What do you want to drink… besides me."

Celes giggled and looked at Harry and licked her lips. "Harry." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Woman." he said and kissed her.

Lee chuckled. "See, you need Harry time. I think we all need some Ro time but she is out of commission right now." He moaned. "I really do hope she humps my face."

Celes gave a moan of her own. "As soon as she can I'm using my accent every chance I get until she does that to me… she tastes so good." she said licking her lips again.

Harry watched Celes. "Oh God, just stop!" he growled.

Celes giggled. "What? What I do?"

Lee chuckled. "Harry has dibs on Ro first and he is being a good boy and trying not to touch her but its torture. So He is going to ravish you in every possible way he can think how."

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh no, no more of that dominance crap." she said shaking her head.

Harry chuckled. "What's wrong, little dove, afraid of a little sex?"

Celes narrowed her eyes as she shivered. "No." she pouted.

"No she isn't afraid of the little sex. She likes it a lot. Its all over her face." Lee took in a deep breath, "And her scent says she also enjoys it. But she don't want to give you the pleasure of knowing she enjoys it." he winked at her.

Celes glared at Lee. "You will pay for that, you traitor." she said as a plan for him formed and took shape in her mind.

Harry chuckled at Celes' thoughts. "He will most likely tie you to a bed for a week if you do that to him, little dove." he said to her.

"What are you thinking of, devil woman?" Lee growled at her.

Celes jutted her chin out defiantly. "Nothing, it was just a passing thought. Get out of my head, Harry Potter." she said.

Harry chuckled. "She was going to get you drunk." he said with a shrug.

"Oh, drinking games." He smiled at her. "Do it and I'll tie you to the bed for a week, have you whenever I want, you won't touch me, and I will spank you." he told her. "You will be at my mercy."

Celes shivered on her stool pressing her legs together. "I… I-I'll… s-shit." she stuttered as her body started flush.

Harry chuckled. "Awe the power you have over her." he said.

Lee chuckled. "You have that same power over her too." he told Harry, "And over Ro. I hear the way you talk to her sometimes. I personally enjoy it."

Harry chuckled. "Ro and I have our own… way of talking to one another when we tease. Just like you and Celes, as do Celes and I. It usually consists of a lot of 'Harry Potters' from Celes, thats how you know shes picking on me." he said winking at Celes.

Celes gave a little smirk. "Damn right." she whispered.

Lee chuckled. "I still enjoy it." he walked around and sat next to her and ran a finger down her arm. "I really enjoyed the New Year's Eve party. Didn't you, Harry?"

Harry growled a little and nooded looking at Celes. "Oh yes, very, very much Lee." he said.

Celes looked from one to the other, she was surrounded. She turned on her stool and started to slide off to make her escape. "Uh… I'm going to go check on Roman." she said and then tried to take off.

Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Oh, no. You stay with us. Roman is perfectly content. She had a big bowl of ramen, and has a tv with plenty of movies." He reached out to her. "And is currently sleeping."

Celes gave a little whimper. "B-but…" she had a sudden thought. "Hey… where uh… is J-john?" she asked trying to get away.

Harry stood and moved to the stool next to Lee's and ran a hand down Celes' front over her shirt. "I think he may have gotten sick, hes hold up in his room." he said.

"Its okay." Lee told her. "It will just be the three of us. There are some nice chains I want to try out and I'm sure you are more than willing to model for us."

Celes gave a moan. "W-well if its for the sake of the… line… I guess I could." she said and looked at both of them. "The… workroom then?" she asked thinking about the mirrors it sat behind and moaning.

Harry chuckled. "Oh do I get to see the place where you two create those beautiful torture devices?" he asked.

"We can go there. I have no problem sharing. Is that okay with you?" He asked Celes. "Cause I am more then content on taking you the media room and doing our 'torture Celes' time there."

Celes shivered. "S-so many options, how is a girl to choose?" she asked coyly.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I choose the media room." he said standing. "Come on."

Lee scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "You took too long." he told her and followed Harry. He rubbed her ass and dipped a finger into her core. "Already for us too."

Celes moaned and leaned over Lee's shoulder. If she stretched her short stature almost allowed her to reach his ass. She gave a little moan and spread her legs a little. "T-this is extremely erotic." she moaned against his back.

Harry chuckled as he opened the door to the media room and waved a hand to arrange the cushions into a bed like thing against the back wall.

"How do you want her? Doggie style, Missionary, standing, or on her side?" Lee asked Harry.

Harry looked at her and then him. "Standing I think." he said with a nod. "Yes standing."

Celes whimpered again and started to shiver.

Lee made her stand then from the ceiling two chains came down and he cuffed her to them. He waved a hand and her little shirt disappeared. "Oh, I like this look."

Harry nodded standing next to Lee. "My sentiments exactly." he said to Lee.

Celes gave a little growl to both of them and then whimpered. "I-I hate… how h-hot this makes me…" she moaned as she felt juices drip down her thighs already.

Lee smiled, "Let examine her. She says she is hot, I wonder how hot. Oh, shall I teach you my new spell for her? It allows her to scream and moan but she can't say a word."

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, I would like to know that." he said.

Celes gave another little whimper. "I won't say…" she trailed off and shut her eyes with a moan. "Butt monkey, cavemen… bloody idgits with yer chains and torcher… making me all ripe for the pickin… some bonnie little lass…" she moaned as her accent kicked in involuntarily.

Lee shivered and showed Harry the spell. "Yeah, she really needs it."

"That little Scottish burr really gets you doesn't it?" Harry asked him and looked back at Celes.

"Yeah, I think its the fire behind it. You don't hear it very often." Lee told him. He waved a hand so that Celes couldn't say anything. He smiled at her. "You going to moan for us?"

Celes gave him a little smirk her eyes blue fire. She shook her head. She was going to stay quiet, and they both knew she could.

Harry growled. "You will moan for us, Celes." he said to her.

Lee smiled at her. "I can always wake Roman' up and allow her to give you sex."

Celes' eyes widened. " _You do that, and you will pay in ways you didn't know existed."_ she sent both boys.

"But don't you want that? Don't you want her under you, between your legs, using her mouth to please you. Her tongue swirling around in you and teasing your clit. Oh, and those fingers. Those skillful fingers." Lee said.

Celes' knees went weak and she had to twists her wrist up and catch the chains so she didn't get hurt. She involuntarily reached out to Roman and nudged her and then pulled back cursing Lee with a hiss. " _I'll wake her up you keep talking like that, Lee."_ she sent and moaned.

"Wake her," he challenged. "I want you to wake her. But I know you wont. She still needs rest, and as much as you want her you know her need for rest comes first." he told her and smiled.

Celes gave a frustrated scream and shut her eyes against tears. " _Sometimes I really hate you."_ she sent him and opened her eyes and looked at both boys. " _I will moan for you."_ she said defeated.

Lee smiled at her and then kissed her. "Now was that so bad?" he kissed her again. "We just ask that you be good. You be good, and we will be good."

Harry smiled. "Its pretty straight forward, you be a good little woman, do as your told and we provide you with immense amounts of pleasure." he shrugged.

Celes gave another moan in response. They sucked, but she wanted it so bad she could feel her body vibrating and throbbing with her need for them. Her nipples tightened and hardened and her hips thrust out a little.

Lee smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Show Daddy Lee your flower. Lets see the pretty honeyed sap that is leaking." He told her.

Celes panted and looked down at him rolling her hips closer to him. She wanted to say something. She shivered harder and looked up when she saw Harry started to move around her.

Harry walked up behind Celes, he took off his shirt and stepped up to her back pressing his chest into it and then looped his hands around and cupped her breasts and kissed her neck. He moaned and felt her shiver harder as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. "This… is going to be good." he said and sucked on her neck a little.

Lee nodded as he spread her legs. "Oh, really wet. So wet she is leaking down her legs." He looked up at Harry. "Do you mind if I have the first taste?"

Harry shook his head. "Go for it, mate." he said to him as he continued to slowly torture Celes' nipples.

Lee smiled at her as he picked one of her legs up and hooked the knee over his shoulder. He licked from the inside if her knee up the inside of her thigh. He used his tongue to flick over her clit. He moaned as he tastes her honey. He covered her core with his mouth and slipped his tongue into her core. He moaned against her as he swirled his tongue around.

Celes moaned as she looked down at Lee and then back up at Harry over her shoulder. These boys were so evil. She arched her back a little so she pushed herself more into what Lee was doing and her breasts were more solidly in Harry's hands. She bit her lip and rolled her hips her body shivering. She dropped her head back on Harry's chest panting.

Harry gave a moan to Celes and leaned down and trailed kisses up and down her neck, he left a little hickey at the bottom of her neck and moaned again looking at her. She was on fire and completely aroused and he couldn't help but want to touch her. He flicked his thumbs over her breasts again and then pulled a little on the piercings and listened to her make a squealing moan.

Lee growled against her core. He moaned and licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it. He sucked on it and moaned as he tasted more of her juices leak out. He licked back down to her core and moaned again as he swirled his tongue in her. He pressed as close to her as he could get. He wanted to reach as far inside as he could.

Celes sucked in a moan and pressed her hips into Lee's face and rolled her hips. She kept her head leaning against Harry's chest. She felt the way Harry played with her breasts and the way Lee's tongue felt on her core and moaned louder. She wanted to talk so desperately she couldn't think though to speak through the connection as her mind was fogging with sex haze.

Harry growled against her neck again and kissed down her neck and moaned as he went across her shoulder. "You are going to sleep like the dead tonight when we are done with you." he growled against her shoulder. He felt her shiver and moan and knew that she was getting close.

Lee moaned against her core and licked back up to her clit. He pointed and jabbed at it with his tongue and pulled on her piercing with his teeth and then sucked in her clit.

Celes shuddered and her body started to release its orgasm. She gave a high pitched scream and her juices gushed out and her body rocked with the orgams. She fell back against Harry heavily and moaned again.

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck. He tweaked her nipples and felt her shiver again and he chuckled again. "Me now, yeah?" he asked.

Lee chuckled as he licked Celes' clit one last time. "Oh, yes." He licked his lips as he stood and moaned. "You're gonna enjoy this." He whispered in her ear as he and Harry switched spots.

Harry took up the position between Celes' legs and moaned. He leaned forward a little and lightly licked up her clit and swirled his tongue around listening to Celes' moans. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her up so that her legs went over his shoulders. He felt her roll her hips and chuckled and continue to swirl around her clit and then dipped his tongue into her core and moaned.

Celes shivered and moaned and leaned back against Lee and looked down at Harry silently cursing both of them. Celes shivered harder and her juices leaked out and she moaned even louder. She looked up at Lee and then back down at Harry and shook her head with a little moan.

Lee moaned into her ear and cupped her breast. "You like this dont you? Ro likes it too." He moaned as he kissed down from her ear and down her neck. He left hickies and scraped his teeth against her flesh.

Harry chuckled against Celes and moaned as he started to stab his tongue around Celes' clit and core. He pressed on her clit hard and flicked his tongue over that and her piercing. He grabbed it with his teeth and listened to her squeal and then went back to dipping his tongue in and out of her core tasting her juices as she leaked out of her.

Celes shivered and kept moaning. She wanted use of her hands, she wanted to say something. She moaned louder and it morphed into a shriek and she rolled her hips a little faster. She leaned heaver against Lee and bit her lip.

Lee played with her nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and then pulled on her nipple rings. He licked up the side of her neck. He wanted to be in her. He wanted to thrust into her and hear more screaming.

Harry pressed closer to Celes' core as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. He shook his head and used his nose to mess with her clit. He knew she was going to come already. Since New Years Eve her sex drive seem to be in overdrive. He moaned and pressed a little closer into her.

Celes gave tiny little shrieks as her body tightened and she found release with very little encouragement. She felt her juices rush out of her again and shrieked again falling heavily on Lee trying to catch her breath. She was going to pass out from too much sex, if that was possible. Her head lolled back and she smiled a little as she panted.

"I think she enjoyed that." Lee chuckled. "I think she enjoyed that a lot."

Harry chuckled and licked Celes clean and then stood and kissed her with a moan. "I think she did too." he said giving her a heated look.

Celes gave a moan. " _Now what?"_ she asked body still shivering with need.

"You already know." Lee chuckled. He cupped her breast and tweaked her nipples. "May I go?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Celes again. "By all means." he said giving a dark chuckle.

Lee growled and pulled Celes' hips back. He thrust hard into her and moaned. He bit her neck and nipped from one side of her neck across the back of her neck to the other side of her beck. He pumped into her hard and fast.

Celes screamed out her moans with each thrusts. She let her eyes roll back and shut them. She lifted one of her legs and felt a hand hold it up and her eyes flew open when she saw it was Harry her screams became higher in pitch. She gripped the chains holding her up tighter and pulled a little on them to sit a little higher and Lee's thrusting became deeper. He filled her completely now with each thrust and her whole body shook and her core tightened on him as her orgasm worked itself into her body.

Lee growled as he continued to thrust into her. He slid a hand down between her legs and rub little fast circles on her clit. He shivered and thrust faster into her.

Celes' screams became louder as she found herself reaching the point at which her body needed release. She screamed again and leaned back on Lee her body starting to bead with sweat. She was ready, but she wasn't sure if he was. She bit her lip and prayed he would be soon.

Lee growled at her and bit her neck. He kissed up to her ear and nipped her earlobe. "Come, you dirty girl." He growled and shivered with his need to release the orgasm he was holding back.

Celes screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. She shook hard as she felt Lee's last few pumps before he stopped. She leaned against him heavily taking heaving deep breaths trying to regain some control of herself but knowing that would be impossible because she knew Harry was next. She whimpered and moaned and tried pressing her legs together.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it looks like its my turn." he said with another little laugh. He smiled at Lee and watched him step back a bit. He smiled down at Celes and trailed his hands down her back and then over her ass. He lifted her by it and then lowered her still contracting core onto him with a moan. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. She swirled it around in her mouth taking in her taste there as well. He moaned and thrust hard and fast into her moving her up and down on him.

Celes screamed into Harry's mouth and used the chains holding her in place to lift and drop herself onto him. Her body shook and shivered and she could feel all her muscles crying out in the ache that was being caused by this activity. Her body was tight and ready already. She bit the inside of her mouth to stave off the orgasm until Harry got there.

Harry growled and scraped his teeth down the side of her neck and left a series of hickies that were a line right next to Lee's. He moaned louder and pulled her down harder on him with each thrust hearing her screams grow in pitch only seemed to encourage him along. He gripped her ass tighter and growled again kissing her.

Celes screamed as she felt her body start to tighten more. She looked at Harry pleading with him, she was so ready it wasnt even funny. Her body shook violently with the need to release herself again.

Harry growled and kissed her and finally found himself ready to come. He kissed Celes and nipped her bottom lip. "Come for me, my little dove." he growled at her as his orgasm washed over him.

Celes screamed as she came yet again, her whole body went rigid with it and she dropped her head onto his shoulder and screamed again when her juices gushed out of her. She leaned against Harry panting and whimpering.

Harry smiled and ran his hands through her hair. "Good girl." he said to her and felt her grow more heavy against him. He pulled back a little to see her panting and her eyes drooping. "I think we did her in." he said to Lee with a chuckle. With a wave of his hand the chains released Celes and he lifted her into his arms. "I think I'll just take her to our room and let her sleep." he said and waved his hand and they had clothes on again. He winked at Lee and left the room taking Celes to their room. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket and crawled into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms. "Sleep now, Little Dove." he whispered as he felt her nod off.

Celes didn't wake until the next morning, and when she did it was suddenly. She sat up and looked around the darkened room and then remembered what had happened the day before after lunch and she moaned as she became aware of the aches in her body. She looked down and tried to say something to Harry but when now sound came out she gave a huff and nudged him roughly.

Harry groaned and opened an eye to meet the very irritated eyes of Celes. He gave a little chuckled and lifted Lee's charm. "Sorry, forgot." he said to her softly.

Celes glared at him but nodded after a minute and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at him. "You and Lee are made of evil things." she said softly.

Harry chuckled and sat up and kissed her cheek. "You slept good, like you were practically dead. Had to check a couple of times to make sure you were still breathing." he said.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Roman would have been in here if she had thought something was wrong." she said. "You two are still evil, and I will be getting you back." she said indignantly. She stretched and looked at him. "So what do you have planned for me today, Harry Potter?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "I thought we could go down to the village after breakfast. But first we need to talk a little." he said.

Celes sobered. "Talk? About what?" she asked.

"About you, you and getting hurt when Lee or I dont share something with you because we share it with Roman." he said.

Celes gave an irritated sigh. "He told you about yesterday didn't he? Look, I get hurt, big deal. Its worth it." she snapped.

Harry turned to her. "Celes if you didn't spend so much time getting hurt over something like that you'd see that you kind of have everything you could ever want. In all of us." he said to her.

Celes got out of the bed and crossed her arms over her cheast looking down at him. "I know what I have, Harry." she snapped.

"Do you really? You don't act like it, you act like a spoiled little child who never has enough to be happy. Are we just not good enough? Is what each of us give you not good enough?" he demanded.

Celes' eyes widened. "How dare you say that, of course you're all good enough. More than good enough. I love all of you, and you all give me something I crave or desire." she said to him, voice raising a little.

Harry sighed. "Then stop taking it for granted. Especially with Lee, he's worried he's not doing enough to make you happy. He doesn't know what else he can give you that he hasn't already. And you know the same goes for me. I dont know what else to give you either. I want you to be happy I do but there are parts of ourselves we keep for you and parts we keep for Roman. This is how this works. You know all of who we are when we are with you. Isnt that enough?" he asked her.

Celes gave a little scream. "Of course its enough. God!" she turned on her heel and slid open the door a little violently ripping the paper in it and stormed off towards the kitchen before Harry could stop her. She got into it and growled a little when she saw Lee and stalked over to the fridge and opened it with force and pulled out a smoothie she kept in there for herself and then a few pieces of fruit and slammed the door shut and went to leave the room.

"Hey." lee called after her. "If you are going to the dance studio you need more than just that. I'm almost done cooking, so just wait a bit. Okay?"

Celes gave a little huff and turned around. "I don't want anything more than this." she snapped standing in the doorway and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you always do this? You always jump ahead of me ten steps? WHy did you tell Harry about what happened yesterday? That my deal, not his, he doesn't need his big dumb face in it!" she yelled at Lee knowing that she wasn't really angry with him she was upset with herself for acting like this at all.

Lee frowned at her. "Celes, you need to calm down. you are going to wake Ro and John." he told her. "As for me telling Harry, I needed to talk to him about it to get advice. I'm sorry if that upset you, but he needed to know and I needed to figure out how to be as open as you want me."

Celes sighed and searched his eyes. She shut her eyes for a minute. "This always happens." she sighed and growled again. "You… I…" she gave a little frustrated scream. "I cant do this, I need to think…" she said and stepped further out of the kitchen and then turned and headed for the back door of the house.

"Celes you need more food then that. Every time you get upset you either bake or you dance. The last time you danced you didn't have enough food and ended up laying on the floor because you were dizzy." Lee told her as he followed her. "please eat breakfast first."

Celes looked up at him as tears filled her eyes. "I just want to think…" she whispered and gripped the bottle of smoothie a little tighter. "Last time all I had eaten was an apple. I have a smoothie, and more fruit… please. I dont want to stay inside and say something I'll regret because I'm so pissed right now." she said and sniffed wiping at her cheek angrily.

Lee crossed his arms. "Just because you are upset don't mean you can go out and hurt yourself. No. You need proper food. You tell your students the same thing. Why should you be any different?"

Celes gave a tiny scream. "I hate that, I hate that you can do that to me." she snapped and walked around him back to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. "Stupid boys, oh no, its not enough… of course its not… I'm taking it for granted what I have…" she gave a little scream again and looked up when Lee and Harry walked in. She turned away from them and huffed. "I'm not taking anything for granted. Right now I dont want to know either of you, so there." she said the words stabbing her heart.

Harry sighed. "You dont mean that." he said sitting down next to her and trying to kiss her head but she jerked away.

"Well its a good thing we know you." Lee told her as he started cooking. "We wouldn't be proper husbands if we didn't."

Celes growled. "Husbands." she said with contempt. Her eyes widened as her brain clicked something into place. She dropped her head onto the counter and gave a little sob.

Harry reached out and rubbed her back. "Cel, thats not the problem and you know it." he said to her.

Celes sighed. "Get out of my head, Harry." she said weakly.

Harry sighed. "I'm just saying, you are married to Lee. Thats not the problem here, the problem is that you are missing the good by dwelling on a need to be treated the same way he treats Ro."

Celes growled. "I dont want him to treat me the same way as he treats Roman. I'm not Roman." she snapped some fire returning.

"Then why do you keep asking for him to?" he asked.

Celes' head came up and she looked at Lee. "I get that the action I performed yesterday was something that only Roman does and shes the only one you allow to do it. I get it I respect it, I'm not Roman I wasn't trying to be Roman. I was just showing you affection. And what I'm upset about is that it feels like I can't have your heart. Not the place, your heart." she said tears in her eyes. "And its stupid and petty and lame and I shouldnt even be thinking those things because I know that I have your heart." she whispered. "Can I please just go dance, please. I dont want to be here right now." she said.

"No you can't go and just dance." He growled at her. "You need to eat. I will _no_ t having you faint and possibly hurt yourself. No, you are going to sit here and I'm going to watch you eat _ev_ ery bite." He set a plate of over easy eggs, corned beef hash, and toast.

Celes gave a little huff and had half a mind to pick up some of the hash and throw it in his face. She glared at him and took a bite of the hash and her body responded to the food she didn't even knew she needed. She took a few more bites and stared defiantly at Lee as she did it. "This… is just mean." she growled and looked down at her food. She ate about half the plate while her brain went through all of the things she could think of. She danced around the subject at hand, refusing to admit that Harry was actually right.

Harry gave a little sigh when he watched her push back her hair again. He stood up and combed through it with his fingers and braided it down her back for her. He kissed her neck and she scrunched it clearly still upset. "Celes you can't be angry forever." he said.

Celes nodded stubbornly. "Yes I can." she snapped and ate more food. When she finished her plate she looked at Lee. "May I go, Master?" she asked in a cold defiant little voice.

"Yes you can, slave. You better be back for lunch." He told her not backing down. "If not I will go out there pull you out by your hair, tie you up, and destroy your studio. Do I make myself clear?"

Celes stood up unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "If you do that, I'll never talk to you again." she said and then turned on her heel and left before he could respond.

It was noon when Roman found herself standing in front of John's bedroom door. She had heard the arguing that morning and decided to stay clear. She ate breakfast and bathed. With nothing to do she decided to check on John... and hide in his room. She knocked on the wood frame of the door.

John came awake at the knock and moaned and pulled the blanket back over his head and shivered a little from sweating and fever. "Go away." he called too sick to even know who it was.

Roman bit her lower lip and put on the magic protection over her nose and mouth. She slid the door open and walked in then slid it closed behind her. She stood at the foot of his bed. "John," she whispered. "May. I stay in here with you? I'm not a healer but I know a few things that can help you feel better."

John pushed down the blanket to reveal that under it he wore a blue hoodie with the hood up. He gave her a little tired smile. "This is my process when I get sick, but you're welcome to join me in it." he whispered and gave a little cough and a moan.

She nodded and walked around to the other side of his bed and knelt down and looked him over. "Then I wont disturb your process. I can sit quietly and read while you sleep."

John looked at her and concern etched his pale face. "What's wrong, Ro?" he asked and pushed himself up to sit giving a little moan.

She sighed. "Harry and Lee are arguing with Celes. Normally I would intervene but Celes needs to process and I can't be a sheild or crutch to her. So I'm hiding but I dont want to be alone."

John nodded. "Well I wont be the best company, but you are more than welcome to stay." he said with another little cough and then pulled her down onto the bed and rubbed his face on her breast and moaned. "I could come up with new processes if you stayed in here though." he said shutting his eyes and kissing her breasts.

Roman giggled and held head to her breast. "My poor, mea aloha." She kissed his forehead. "Will you allow me to bath you?"

John looked up at her and gave a puppy dog look. "That would be great." He said giving a whimper and a moan.

"You poor thing." She told him. "Up we go. We need to get you to the bath."

John moaned and and kissed her breasts again and then made himself sit up. He moaned again. "I'm so miserable!" He groaned.

"I know." She told him and kissed his cheek. "I'll help you feel better." She helped him up and walked him to the bathroom. She ran the hot water and then started to help him out his clothes. She quickly undress and got into the water with him. She allowed him to hold her as she put soap into a cloth and washed his back. As she did she gently massaged his back to help with the ache.

John gave a low moan and shut his eyes. "You're good at this." He said and his teeth started to chatter as his fever broke.

"Not really. I just do how I wish the others would do to me. Celes is a healer so she rather just knock it out. But I don't know what she did so the best thing I can do is bathe you and rub some of the ache out." She told him she pressed close to him to try and warm him. She quickly bathed him then got him out. She dried him off and put a robe on him. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her. She walked him back to the room and with a wave of her hand the bed was made up with new clean sheets and blankets. She laid him down and covered him. She put her clothes back on then waved a hand and sat on the bed next to him. She pulled the blanket down to reveal his chest. "My mom used to put this medicine on my chest. It should help with should cough." She rubbed it on his chest and then closed his robe. "I can make you the tea Celes made me. Would you like that?"

John nodded. "And can I have saltines and water too?" He asked a little hungry but too miserable to consume real food.

"I'll be back." She got up and went to the kitchen she wound the tea and see it on to boil. She opened the pantry and got the crackers and bottled water. Once the tea was done she placed it on the tray and quickly went back to John's room. "Maybe when you are feeling better I can warm up the ramen Lee made yesterday. I put chili in mine to burn the cold out." Roman bit her lower lip. "Do you want me to mouth feed you the water and tea?"

In spite of how bad he felt John laughed a little. "I can drink the tea and water and eat the crackers find. Thank you for the offer." he said pushing himself to sit with a moan.

She nodded and handed him the tea. "Lee usually does that to me when I get too drunk." she shrugged.

John smiled and sipped the tea. "Oh this stuff is potent, I see why you're already better." he said with a little cough and drank more of the tea. "I sort of… disappear when I'm sick its apart of my solitude. Lack of friends, Tabby used to force herself upon me but otherwise Id just hide under four blankets for two days until I had sweated it all out." he shrugged.

"My mom used to take care of me when I was little. But when she when... I basically had no one to take care of me. So I willed myself not to get sick. The last time I was sick was my second year. Celes nearly had to tie me to the bed." She smiled.

John chuckled. "I can picture that, a little version of you and Celes her on top of you pinning you to a bed while you cough and hack and try to get away." he chuckled and looked at her. "My mom… she used to sing to me when I was sick. She knew all these Hawaiian songs, ones I've never even heard. I still associate Aloha Oi with being sick." he shook his head slowly. "I remember that, and her smell the most." he gave Roman a sideways look. "I know how it feels though." he said and kissed her cheek and drank more tea the effects starting to spread over his body.

Roman shook her head. "Did she try to forcibly submit your demon or torture her when she didn't comply?" She whispered.

John looked at Roman sharply. "Uh, no, my mom didn't know about my demon. My father never told her. He did though, but… he knew more about them than I think your mother did. He still… tried to make her go away but he never… its complicated with that. He thought he was helping me. He didnt know he wasnt." John shrugged. "And as a child I was too scared to do anything."

"She didn't know anything about them. She would want me and observe me. She had that scientific mind. She didn't know any better. Its how she died. No matter how much I tried to tell her she wouldn't listen. One day in a training session Damon attack back. I didn't know what happen but I had lived my whole childhood with a lie. A lie that I thought my father was blamed for."

John set the empty tea cup down and wrapped an arm around Roman. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could have helped you. Been there when you had no idea, I wish your family was there. Maybe we would have known each other." he said to her running his fingers over her arm slowly.

She shrugged. "I would have liked that. I just feel like my childhood was wasted because of the lie. I grew up thinking my father was a woman beater and I grew up fighting him. Literally, we fought. He won but he always walked away with share of bruises , scratches, bloody noses."

John smiled. "You are quite the fighter, I'll give you that. But it doesn't seem a complete waist, there are three people in this house who speak to that. I mean they are apart of your childhood too."

She smiled at him. "Thats true... I think I would have gone to the American school. I wouldn't have found Celes, Lee, and Harry. But you would have counted me as a friend." She kissed his cheek then pulled away and frowned at him. "I'm supposed to be helping you feel better not talking about sad stuff from my childhood. Lay down."

John chuckled and did as she asked. "You are helping me, letting me get to know you helps me a lot Ro." he said and reached up running a thumb over her cheek. He snuggled into her belly and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his face on her belly. "You're soft." he mumbled.

She chuckled. Smiled down at him and poked his cheek. "I know a song you will love."

John looked up at her. "You would sing to me?" he asked. "That would be nice."

She smiled. "Soft kitty. Warm kitty. Little ball of fur. Happy kitty. Sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr."

John chuckled. "Going Big Bang Theory on me huh? I am not Sheldon Cooper." he said with a mock pout getting tired. He yawned.

"Mmm-hum." Roman said and gently massaged his head. She waved a hand and a book appeared. "You sleep and I will stay right here."

John nodded with a little sigh. "I love you, Ro." he said and kissed her belly and then fell asleep.

Celes stood staring at herself in the mirror's of the studio, her music blasted over the pa system and she had stopped dancing halfway through the song when it all hit her. She had gone back into the house for lunch as Lee had requested and aside for some snarky comments she hadn't said much. She ate the lunch and then came right back out to the studio. It had been nearly four hours since lunch. She just started at herself as her mind started to put together everything. She was being a little ridiculous, Harry was right. She shouldn't be hurt by things like that. She had all of Lee, she had all of her Lee, she had all of Harry all of her Harry. The boys were all of hers the way they were with her. She bit her lip and sat down and laid down on the floor. She half sang along with the song and then just started to laugh.

Lee stood in the doorway watching Celes laugh on the ground. He was paired for her little jabs but laughter was not what he was expecting. " _Harry. I think she lost it again. She is laying on the ground laughing."_ He sent to Harry privately.

" _What? Wait, laughing. Like laughing, laughing? Are you sure shes not just… making laughing sounds at lunch she barely said three words."_ he sent back.

Celes continued to laugh at just how ridiculous it had been to even argue the point or be mad about it. She laughed even harder and held her mid section.

" _No, she is literally holding her mid section and is rolling. Like I told her a really funny joke. She is really laughing."_ Lee sent back.

" _I'll be out there in a minute, maybe shes had a break."_ Harry sent as he started to head in that direction.

Celes rolled and caught sight of Lee and for a minute she stopped laughing and then she snorted and started to laugh again.

Lee smiled. " _Oh, God, she is snorting now."_ he chuckled.

Harry walked up next to him and watched Celes. "Yeah, I heard that." he said.

Celes saw harry and let out another snort and laughed so hard she couldn't breath. She put her hand up trying to stop and catch her breath. "I can't… I can't….I can't…." she said and shook her head.

Lee shook his head. "What do you make of this?"

Harry shook his head smiling. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm staying out of her head."

Celes shot up suddenly and stumbled to the bathroom. She didn't bother to shut the door and sat down and peed as she settled down. She kept laughing a little. "What are you two doing here?" she asked still giggling.

"Came to tell you dinner was done." Lee told her.

Celes stood up and wiggled back into her little dance pants and pulled the skirted shirt down and grinned. "Lead on!" she declared.

Harry looked at her a little confused. "Uh, Cel did you hit your head?" he asked her.

Celes shook her head. "Nope, you were right." she said and kissed his cheek and on the way out of the building grabbed her sweater and walked back to the house.

Lee frowned at Harry. "I have never seen her give in… or say someone was right so easily. Usually there is talking, closure and then she says someone is right or that she was right."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, mate. In school she didn't argue something past a point when she realized she was wrong. It was easier." he turned. "Uh, but we should maybe talk to her?"

"I think so. Usually she was telling me off or scolding me in school. I don't think there was a time She told me I was right." Lee said as he followed Harry back to the house.

Harry shrugged. "But we are…" he said and walked into the kitchen to find Celes moving around the room pulling things out to bake it appeared.

"Hey! Sit down and eat first. Then you can bake." Lee told her as he took a bag of flower out her hands.

Celes gave a little pout, "I want to make cake." she said with a little smile. "What'd you make for dinner?" she asked and stepped back a little putting her hands in the pockets of her sweater.

"Beef mushroom." he told her. "Its a stir fry. Beef, mushrooms, carrots, and broccoli. Rice, and chicken lettuce wraps."

"That sounds yummy." she said and went around and sat on a stool next to Harry.

Harry looked down at her. "So… laughing?" he asked.

Lee made them plates and set the filling and lettuce out for them to make their own. He sat on the other side of Celes and watched her.

"Yes, I was laughing. Do you know how childish I sounded?" she giggled. "I have four amazing people who love me more than life, beautiful children, a family anyone would die to have… and I'm complaining about not having all of you or Harry. I mean come on, I do have all of you." she shrugged and continued to eat.

Harry looked at her unsure. "Just like that?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Just like that, no point in dragging it out if we don't have to."

"So… okay…" Lee felt kind of lost. "Okay… Why did you feel like we weren't giving you all ourselves? I'm still… lost."

Celes looked up at him with a soft smile. "I didn't, I was just looking for an excuse to do what I always do when I get too comfortable in the way my life is. I mean things are kind of awesome with you and I right now, I keep waiting for something bad to happen like it always seems to with us." she shook her head and gave a little laugh. "You know what though, its not."

"Oh, I'm putting you in the sumo suit." He told her and started to eat. "All day. All day you giving a fuss and it boils down that you were looking for something bad to happen. Yeah, sumo suit time."

Celes giggled. "Whatever you want." she said as she continued to eat and happily kicked her feet.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You, my little wife, are a rollercoaster of emotions." he said and kissed her temple.

Lee chuckled and ruffed up her hair as he rubbed it. "Little minx."

Celes giggled and bumped into Lee. " _Pretty bird."_ she sent with a grin. "So what are doing tonight? Where's Roman and John?" she asked.

"Ro is taking care of John. He is sick, remember." He told her as he continued to eat.

Celes nodded. "Oh, yeah." she blushed a little. "I feel bad, I've been all wrapped up in my head all day." she sighed.

Harry chuckled. "I think Ro's got it."

Lee nodded. "Hadn't really seen her all day. She is with John, so she will be fine. She will be out to eat dinner soon."

Celes nodded. "I could help." she said a little sadly. She perked up again. "But you know what? Maybe we can play a game tonight or something." she said.

Harry chuckled. "What kind of game?"

Celes shrugged. "I don't know… something fun… something that lets me…" she trailed off and looked down. "Touch both of you."

Lee chuckled. "As much as that sounds. I think I should bow out. Today was supposed to be you and Harry. I think you two should do something and then tomorrow have a proper day with him." He kissed her neck. "I knew you loved last night." he growled against her ear.

Celes giggled. "I did, I really, really did." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Well I guess you're mine for the rest of the evening."

Celes smiled up at him. "We can spend it doing whatever you want." she said and continued to eat her food.

Roman walked into the kitchen and paused. She looked at everyone and took in how they looked. "Storm over?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I think that it is." he said.

Celes smiled at Roman. "Hi, Baby Girl!" she said happily.

Roman smiled at her and then walked around and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her. "Hi to you too."

"I heard you were playing nursemaid to John today." she said and kissed her. "Hows that going?" she asked and kissed her again this time a little longer.

Roman giggled against her lips. She rubbed her nose against her. "Its going good. He isn't that bad." She said as she walked back around and pulled out the cold ramen soup and set that on to warm up. "You tea is speeding it up and his fever broke this afternoon. He has just been resting for most of the day. I'm gonna try some real food now."

"Has he been drinking enough water?" she asked.

"Yeah, He drank a bottle and a half. Did I mention the tea? Yeah, I said tea." Roman said. She made herself a plate and ate some of it.

"Just checking." Celes said as she finished her plate. She stood and kissed Lee on the cheek and then turned to Harry. "Take me away, Harry Potter!" she declared.

Harry chuckled. "I'm almost done." he said and watched her give a little frown and then watched her start to bounce on her toes as she waited.

Lee chuckled, "Hey Celes, I believe there is some strawberries in the refrigerator, and chocolate syrup. Maybe you can make a little dessert for you and Harry while he finish eating."

Celes gave a little squeal and went over and pulled them out along with whipped cream and started to cut up strawberries into slices into the bowl. When she finished she put whipped cream over them and chocolate syrup and brought it back over and started to eat it with her fingers.

Roman giggled as she put hot ramen in a bowl. "She is as bad as me. Did you say to make them for both of them?" she giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "She is preoccupied and Harry gets to finish it. That's all that counts."

Celes giggled and offered some to Harry despite him still eating and then ate some more herself and hummed. "I'm a little flighty, I've been stuck in my brain all day." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "I can just have you for dessert, I'll be fine." he said and kissed Celes on the neck.

Roman smiled at them. She placed the bowl of hot ramen and covered it and then she put her plate on the tray. She opened the refrigerator and took out a couple bottles of water. "I'll see you guys later." She told them and carefully picked up the tray and walked off to John's room. She toed open the sliding door and smiled when she was able to do so without putting a hole in the paper. She set the tray down on the nightstand and went back tot eh door and slid it open. "Celes says you have to make sure to drink plenty of water… Well she didn't say it but she was thinking it." She told John.

John chuckled. "Well I guess if the Healer says so…" he said and smelled the food. "Oh food. I'm starved." he said.

"Yep." Roman took off the lid off the ramen. "Ramen or beef stir fry?" She asked him.

"Ramen, definitely ramen." he said.

"Just making sure." She told him and handed him the bowl. "You good with chopsticks or would you rather have a fork?"

"Either works for me." he shrugged and gave a little cough.

She gave him a fork. "You can use that until you get better." She told him. She sat indian style on the bed and picked her plate up and started to eat. "I knew my song would make you feel better… a little." She teased.

John chuckled. "Yes, it really did. Thank you for that. I liked it." he said and started to eat.

"Looks like the storm is over." She told them. "They were all three sitting at the bar eating."

"Do we even know what the issue was?" he asked her and continued to eat more of his ramen.

Roman was going to shrug but decided not to. "I heard the yelling this morning. Something about Celes wanting more of Harry and Lee that she can't have. I don't know."

John nodded. "Well, if they worked it out I guess that its good." he said with a shrug.

She nodded and continued to eat. When she was done she set her plate aside and rubbed her fully belly. She stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes. "How do you like the ramen?"

John smiled as he finished the last of it. "Its good." he said setting the bowl aside next to her plate causing him to have to lean over her a little.

Roman shook her head. "I could have set it aside for you." She told him as she was forced to lean back on her elbows.

John grinned at her. "I know, but I really enjoyed doing that." he said and kissed her cheek and neck and then sat back up and shut his eyes. "I dont have a tv, but we can get one if you want to watch a movie." he said.

"No, this is your room. Don't add anything for my benefit." She told him. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I don't mind. I'm only half way through my book." She told him.

John chuckled. "I was going to add a tv if the kids came, Miles and Danger like to watch cartoons in the morning before we go down to breakfast." he said but sank down in his bed and leaned his head on her belly again. He drew circled on it and hummed.

Roman ran her fingers through his long hair. She didn't wash it but it was till soft. "You know, you still need to teach us how to surf." She told him.

John nodded. "Maybe we can plan a trip and do it soon." he said and frowned. "Although we are waiting out Sune, maybe after this whole bit is done." he said.

"That would be nice. I hope he don't take long. I have plans to surprise Harry." She giggled.

John raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at her. "Really now?" he asked. "Going to hang ten and impress him with your skills?"

Roman laughed, "No. I don't think I'm that skilled. No, we had talked about… well I had talked about buying a yacht. He said he wanted to go on the maid cruze. So I think once this whole Sune thing is done we will do that. Then after that I want to talk everyone out to sea for a week or so."

"That sounds nice. Do I get to go out on this yacht then too?" he asked.

"Well duh, you are part of everyone." She told him.

John chuckled. "Well good." he said softly. "I enjoy spending time with you, Roman." he said to her.

She smiled at him. "Even if you were sleeping for most of the time?" she teased.

He chuckled again. "Maybe this time you can come to me in my dreams. We can go home for a while." he mumbled.

She clicked her tongue. "You know when you mumble you make it sound like its something you want but is too scared to ask. Do you want me to join you?"

John smiled agaisnt her belly. "I would really like that, you can even control the dream." he said pushing his hand up under her shirt and trailed his fingertips along her flat belly.

Roman shivered as she looked down at him. "You have no problem touching me." She stopped his hand and lifted his chin so that he looked up at her. "If you want something there is no harm in asking. Its either going to yes or no." She ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "Don't be scared to ask me for anything. And I would be more than happy to join you. I trust you so whatever you want."

John gave her a sigh. "I just dont want to make you uncomfortable. Kama invaded your dreams for months. But if you're going to join me…" he said softly and then dropped his head back down on her belly and sighed again rubbing his face on her belly.

She shivered again. "Yeah, but now its different. I don't… I don't hold it against you anymore. You are who you are and you are okay. Even Kama is okay." She smiled at him. "A Pain in the ass but he does have a nice ass." She giggled. "So he is forgiven."

John chuckled. "Well thank you, given that he is me and I am him, I am forgiven too." he said and looked up at her. He inched his head up and kissed her chin and rested his hand on her belly as he kissed up to her lips and kissed her. "Roman…" he moaned and rolled away from her. "Damn… you are just so hard to resist." he groaned.

Roman chuckled. "So, I have been told. Come on, lay on your side, facing away from me." She told him. "I don't want to tempt you… not that much."

John chuckled and gave a groan and rolled over on his side facing away from her and sighed shutting his eyes. He yawned and found himself relaxing into sleep.

Roman rubbed his back to relieve some of the acheiness and then laid on her side so that she was spooned against his back. She wrapped an arm over him and then closed her eyes. She allowed her body to relax and for sleep to find her. She reached out to John and found him quckly enough. She smiled up at him and as she found them in Hawaii at his home. "So… this is home? Well, duh, of course its home." She rolled her eyes. "Stupit question on my part." She giggled. She sat on the couch she seemed to know so well and stretched out her legs. She wiggled her toes and giggled. She didn't know why but she just enjoyed doing that… Maybe it was the way Lee always paid attention to them while making love to her. "I totally need to paint my toenails. Remind me to do that when we wake up, will you?"

John chuckled and lifted her feet and sat down and put them back in his lap and started to massage her calves. "I can do that, I can even help if you'd like." he said with a wink. "So I was thinking of changing some things in this house, the actually one, what do you think?" he asked her.

Roman looked around. "Yeah, it needs updates." She told him. "Shall we start with the kitchen?" She asked him. "You said you wanted a refrigerator and pantry of awesome."

He nodded. "I do, I figured then we could have whatever we need at the tips of our fingers whenever we stay here." he said with a chuckle.

"You know its gonna cost ya." She teased and then winked at him. "I'm not cheap."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now, I was thinking of letting you decorate the house." he said. "I'd put in my two cents but it is our place." he shrugged.

Roman frowned, " _Our_ place?" She asked.

John shrugged. "Well, you said that each couple has a house right? A place that you have just you and one other in our relationship. I thought you this could be ours. Otherwise it'll just sit here." he said.

Roman looked around and then she kicked his leg. "You are such a pain." She told him. "No, you are annoying." She looked around. "I… I don't want to change much. I like that its yours and it was your parents… and you are sharing it with me… Thank you."

John smiled. "I want to, you're welcome. I feel like… I share that with you. I mean… I'd like to share this with you." he said to her and leaned over and kissed her. "That okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, its okay." She smiled at him. "I guess its fair. I did come in and raid your home." She giggled. "You are allowing the burglar to live in your home."

John chuckled. "Its like some cheesy romance novel." he said.

"Hey! I read that cheesy romance novel… Well she didn't burglarize his home but he did hire her to burglarize someone else's home. Then when she got kicked out of her little group home for missing curfew she went to his house and told him he had to take responsibility of her not having a home. Come to find out she was a missing Dutches that had no memory."

John chuckled. "Oh well, are you a missing Dutchess with no memory?" he asked.

"I don't know, I wouldn't have a memory of it." She giggled.

John chuckled some more and kissed her again. "Well, I could always make you remember." he said and kissed her again moving to be on top of her moving her legs on either side of his hips and kissing her more and then down the chin and neck.

She shivered, "Really…" She breathed. "How?" She gave a little moan and leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck.

John chuckled. "Well you see…" he trailed off and kissed her down her neck and down across her collarbones. "I think that maybe you just need a little… sexual reminder."

Roman shivered again and looked up at him. "Sexual reminder… of who I may be?" She asked as she slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. She loved the feel of his muscles. "Will this be one of those slow ones?" She whispered.

John stopped his actions and looked at her. "Do you want it to be?" he asked her.

She bit her lower lip and looked up at her. "You are going to get close, aren't you?" She whispered.

John looked at her. "Only if you want me to be close, Roman." he said to her and reached up and ran a finger over her cheekbone.

"I want to try again but… not this time. Maybe just fun." She told him. "It will take me some time to get use to it. No one has ever… touched me that far before… I'm sure if they could they would have."

John nodded. "I thought that Celes could." he asked. "She says that the two of you… can. I know a piece of you is in her soul but she doesnt let me touch it. She guards it even when she opens up to me." he said.

She bit her lower lip. "How does she do that? Maybe if I can do that I won't be so scared."

"Are you afraid I'll take that from you? Her?" he asked her running little circles over her cheek now.

"I… I don't know. I just… I feel that no one should touch or feel that part of me… Then I'm scared you will see how dark my darkness is and you won't want me ever again."

John sat up and pulled her into his lap. "First, if you dont want me to touch the part of Celes that is in your soul I wont. Second, I will never not want you, no matter how dark your darkness is. You know why?" he asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have that darkness too, I know what if feels like. How it makes you feel… your need to hide it because you're afraid you'll be judged even by the people who love you the most." he said to her and kissed her cheek. "Roman, I want you in spite of the darkness within, just like I hope you want me in spite of my darkness." he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, John." She told him as she looked at him. "Darkness, crazy Kama that tried to get me, and you as a softer side. I'm happy that you and he come to some middle ground." She kissed him. She smiled at him. "I've seen you in my dreams. The ones Kama use to use to try and get me. Just before Kama would come out I saw you. The pained look in your eyes, the panic look you tried to use to tell me to go. I saw you." She whispered.

John looked into her eyes and knew she wasnt just saying it. "You… saw me?" he asked and for some reason relife washed over his body and he kissed her. "I love you, Roman." he said and kissed her again. "You saw me…" he said again.

She smiled at him. "Of course I did. At first I just thought it was a mind trip but then I thought about it and I knew it was a second person. Why do you think I didn't go to you and try to fight you right away? You held me back." She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You held me back. Even when you were at Hogwarts. Then Celes pointed it out and confirmed what I had been seeing." She kissed him again. "I saw you."

"Thank you." he whispered. "When he first found you, I wanted so badly to rescue you. To make him stop. I didnt even know you, I just knew that you were important to me." he said and kissed her. "You and Celes saved us from ourselves." he said softly.

She smiled at him. "You needed it." she told him. She kissed him and then rained kisses all over his face. "I love you my mea aloha." She told him. "I even have a soft sopt for you in my heart." She told him and raised his hand to her breast so that he could feel her heart. She pressed out her emotions to him so that he could feel her love and her need to wrap him up in herself. "You are like my baby number two. Harry is my number one though. But each of you are special to me in your own ways."

John chuckled and kissed her then trailed a hand up to her neck and pressed out his own emotions, sharing with her how much he loved her and his desire and need to know her deeper. "When you're ready, I will be ready to do that with you." he said pressing his forehead to her.

She smiled and rained kisses over his face again. She squealed and kissed him. "You are just so damned cute!" she giggled and kissed him. "I will try… I will try to open up more to you."

He smiled. "No rush, I'll wait as long as you need me to." he said. "Now about this memory loss. How about we make you remember." he said giving her a little growl.

She squealed and tried to get up. "I may not remember but I know you will have to work for it." She giggled.

He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her neck. "Oh really?" he asked. He trailed little kisses down her neck and to the back of her neck and then down her spine. "You feel so good."

Roman shivered and then giggled. She rolled her hips and gave a moan. "I'm… suppose to be playing… hard to get." She shivered.

John chuckled. "Yes, you are. It doesn't seem to be working out for you." he said as he slid one of his hands up the skirt of her little sundress. He sucked on her neck and his fingers found her core and slid in. He moaned.

She moaned as she leaned back against him and opened her legs wider. She rolled her hips and closed her eyes. "John…" She moaned and bit her lower lip. She shivered. With her last of her will she stood and quickly took a few steps away from him. She turned and smiled at him as she shivered again. "Evil man." She told him. "You make me want to give in so quickly."

John chuckled and grabbed her and slid off the couch and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face to her belly. He slid his hands down to her legs and back up under her skirt. "Dont you want me?" he asked her with a mock pout.

Roman shivered more. "So not fair." She rolled onto her head and arched her body into him. "God I want you. I only had you twice and now you are going to give me a wet dream." She laced her fingers through his hair and parted her legs so that he laid between them.

John chuckled. "I think that I sort of specialize in that." he said and with a thought they were both naked. He moaned and kissed up her belly and over her breasts. He stopped to pay attention to each and then continued up to her neck and lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and as he did that he slowly slid into her. He moaned into her mouth and explored it with his tongue as he reached down and pulled one of her knees up to his hip and slowly started to pump into her.

Roman moaned as she lifted her hips to meet his slow thrust. She cupped his cheek and kissed him back. She played with his tongue and moaned against his mouth. She slid her hands down his arms and then down his chest. She wrapped them around him and pulled him more to her. She breathed a moan as she rolled onto her head and held him close. She wanted to feel his body pressed to hers and take in his heat.

John put his other arm under her and lifted her up a little so that she was pressed against him. He kissed down her neck and continued to pump into her at a more steady pace. He moaned and kissed along her shoulder and then back up to her ear. He bit the lobe lightly and pulled gently. He pressed his hand into her lower back and changed the angle a little so now he was hitting her g spot when he pumped into her.

Roman gasped and moaned. She shivered as she pressed her face into his neck and moaned again. Every time they came together she rolled her hips and and gave high pitch little squeak. Her body shivered as it came alive and started to heat up in a way that he seemed to bring out. She felt her juices starting to leak and her body starting to tighten. She moaned again as she dug her nails into his back.

John enjoyed the sound she made, the sounds he made her make. He held her closer and pumped a little faster into her her. He moaned and pulled back a little to make love to her mouth as he made love to the rest of her with his body. He pressed it against her everywhere he could find a place to press their bodies together. He kissed down her chin and moaned again gripping her tighter.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch and her body shook harder. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and bit it as her orgasm hit her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and shook as she felt her orgams wash over her. "John…" she moaned as she slid her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck. "Oh, God…"

"I know, I know." he said to her. "One more, give me one more." he panted and moved just a little bit faster and harder into her and nipped down her neck and then back up to her lips again and nipped the bottom one pulling on it a little.

She whimpered and a moaned as she held him tightly. She shivered again and moaned louder as she kissed his shoulder up his neck. She kissed around his neck and up this throat. She licked his adam's apple and lightly bit it. There was just something about a man's adam's apple that made her want to do that every time. She shivered as she moaned again She kept up with his thrust and felt more of her juices leak.

As John started to feel his orgams build up he moaned louder and thrust a little faster. He trailed a hand down between them and pressed his finger to her clit and rubbed it in little circles hearing her moan and feeling her body tighten around him let him know that she was almost there again.

Roman gave a little scream and tried to pull away a little. The pleasure he was causing her was so good but at the same time she wanted to get away. She dug her fingers into he back again and shook more… "John… John…" she moaned and then gave another little scream. She leaned her head back and screamed louder as her orgasm hit her and screamed again when her juices gushed out. She shook hard and slumped against him.

John gave a loud moan and he released his own orgams and then after a few more pumped and he dropped his down next to her and panted and smiled. "We need to do that in the real world too." he panted and kissed her neck giving a little sigh.

She gave a giggle as she shook more. She moaned and kissed up his neck. She sat up straighter and rained kisses all over his face. "Yes." She told him. She pressed her lips to his. "You need proper sleep." She told him.

John chuckled. "Then go to sleep here, and you and I will fall into a dreamless sleep." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned and then pulled back. "No. _You_ need proper sleep." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I need to go back to my room. I'm still in your room. Tomorrow I'll be back to check on you, okay?" She kissed him again. "I want you to get better so that I can pick on you." She giggled.

John chuckled. "Yes mam." he said and shut his eyes. "See you in the morning Ko'u Mau loa." he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Roman kissed his cheek and then woke up. She Smiled and shook her head. As much as she would like to have spent the night with him, it wasn't her room they were in. They were in his and kids room. She kissed his cheek. "Love you." She whispered and then got up. She collected the dishes and then left his room to sleep.

At the end of March, after weeks of not having Roman except in his dreams Harry was ready to go find her and just take her. But first he needed to ask Celes something. He walked into the kitchen expecting to find Celes picking on Lee as she spent the morning in her studio. He gave a curious look to Lee. "Where's Celes?" he asked Lee turning as if he exspected her to walk in.

Lee frowned and shrugged. "Haven't seen her all morning. I thought she was still in bed. Maybe she is with John."

Harry shook his head slowly. "She said something about the dance studio, she ate before she went, but I thought she'd be back in here by now. She said something about picking on you this afternoon." he said. Automatically he stretched his senses out as a knot of unease filled his stomach.

Lee frowned as he did the same thing. "She isn't on property." he growled. He waved a hand and was dress. "I can find her." he told him as he stretched out further to find her. he walked out towards the dance studio and reached out to her.

Harry waved a hand and was dressed and followed Lee. "Why would she leave alone?" he asked.

"I don't know, but i intend to find out." He reached out to John. " _Harry and I are going to go find Celes. She isn't on property. Keep an eye on Roman."_ He sent him and then placed a hand on Harry and apparated to the spot he felt Celes.

Harry looked a few feet in front of them and Celes stood with her back to them. "Cel, what the hell are you doing off the property?" he growled but she didn't turn around. She did look around a little but she didn't actually turn around. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

She whipped around and looked up at the black hair man and stepped away from him. "D-dont touch me." she said her eyes a little wild.

Lee frowned as he step towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I don't… know. Can you help m-me?" she asked them.

His frown deepened as he looked her over then looked at Harry. "Do you have a name?" He asked her.

She looked up at them and tried to think of it, but nothing came to her. "N-no." she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I d-dont know…" she sniffed.

"Okay, okay." he told her. "Come with us. We have a home not too far from here." he told her. He stepped forwards and wrapped an arm around her.

Harry touched her shoulder, he had to resist the knee jerk reaction to pull her into his arms when she started to cry.

"Thank you." she whispered and for some reason she felt safe.

Lee looked at Harry with concern. He popped them back to the house. "Roman." he called. "We need your help." He sat Celes on a stool in the kitchen. He looked down at her. "Are you cold?"

"Yes." she whispered and looked up at him. "Whats your name?"

"You… you don't know or remember?" He asked her.

"I feel comfortable with you, but no… I'm sorry I don't remember either of you." she shivered.

Harry frowned. He didn't really know what to do. He stood and smiled a little at her and then walked over to the doorway as Roman came towards it.

"What's up?" Roman asked and looked at Celes and fluttered her eyelashes at her. "Morning."

Celes blushed a little and looked down at her hands. She looked back up at the darker man. "Uh… are you going to help me figure out who I am?" she asked.

"We are going to try." Lee looked over to Roman. "She doesn't have any memory. She don't even know her name. We found her outside the property."

Roman frowned and walked over to her. "What were you doing outside the property?" She asked.

Celes shook her head. "Was I suppose to be here?" she asked.

"Yes," She told her. "I'm… I'm going to touch you now."

Celes bit her lip and nodded.

Roman took her hands and lifted it to reveal her rings. She slid her hands up her arms to her neck and revealed the wedding ring from her. "Are you hurting anywhere?" she asked as she tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

Celes felt little butterflies flutter into her belly as the girl examined her. "My head hurts a little." she said flushing.

She nodded as placed her hands on her head. She closed her eyes and went into her body looked her over. She didn't find anything out the ordinary except for a foreign magic that was in one spot of her mind. She hissed. "I know that magic anywhere. The damn Nogitsune got to her." She told Lee and Harry. She waved a hand a a book appeared. She muttered to herself as she flipped through it and then paused when she found what she was looking for. She growled a little. "He either took her memory or blocked it." She said showing them the picture of a brain. "The magic is located right here in the memory section."

Lee frowned as he looked at it then looked at Celes. "So she has no memory of us?"

"It would seem so." Roman told him.

Lee smiled. "My name is Master and you are Slave." he told Celes.

"Lee!" Roman hit his arm.

Harry chuckled in spite of the tense situation.

Celes looked up at the man who called himself Master. "I highly doubt thats your name." she said.

"Why would you say that? You call me master all the time." Lee told her.

Roman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lee, that's terrible."

He shrugged and chuckled. "Its a little payback. That's all." He smiled at Celes. "What about Chocolate Daddy? Will you call me Chocolate Daddy?"

Celes gave a little smile, for some reason Lee teasing her made her feel a little less uneasy. "Chocolate Daddy? Maybe not that no. Bear? Maybe?" she shrugged.

"You called my Chocolate Daddy all the time." Lee teased. She was close to the nickname but he wasn't going to give it to her. She will have to come up with it on her own. "Come on try it out. Say, 'Chocolate Daddy, I'm hungry.' Can you say that?"

Celes frowned at him now. "Its not right, it doesn't sound right. Clearly you all know who I am. But that name sounds wrong. Chocolate… not Daddy." she wrinkled her nose and looked at the girl. "Will you tell me your name? The only reason I know his is because you said it."

"I'm Roman. Roman P. McTaggert, Roman P. Jordan, and Roman P. Potter." She told her. "But you have a special name for me just like you have one for Lee."

Celes nodded. "Is anyone going to tell me my name?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Celes, your name is Celes." he said.

Celes nodded again. "You're Harry Potter." she said to him.

"Oh sure, she remembers your name." Lee grumbled.

Roman giggled. "That is because he is famous. Isn't he?"

Celes nodded. "Everyone knows who Harry Potter is. But clearly I know him better. I feel very comfortable with all of you." she said and her stomach gave a growl. "I'm hungry." she said turning to Lee automatically.

"I already told you. If you want to be fed you have to call me Chocolate Daddy." He told her and smiled at her.

"Oh stop messing with me, I am not going to call you Chocolate Daddy, I dont even call you Chocolate Daddy, Chocolate Bear." she said and then stopped talking for a minute her eyes widening.

Lee chuckled. "I will accept Chocolate Bear." He told her. "But I _will_ have you call me Chocolate Daddy later." He told her. "I know you want to."

Roman shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be interesting. I can't bring her memory back… Maybe Damon can but… this isn't our magic so I don't think he will be able to do that.

Harry walked over and smiled down at Celes. "So you pretty much guessed my nickname I guess we will have to do other things." he said he didn't move to kiss her though. He kissed Roman's temple and sat down. "What are you making Buttercup?" he asked.

"I'm making Celes' favorite. Eggs, ham, blood sausage, and potatoes."

Celes made a face. "Blood sausage is disgusting, do you even know what goes into that? Why would I like that?" she asked.

"Okay no blood sausage." Lee told her. "We still have eggs, ham, potatoes, and oh! We can have haggis. You love haggis."

Celes actually narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop messing with me, its mean. I dont like sheep stomachs either thank you." she said and looked down at her hands and picked at her fingernail.

"And now you know why she scolded him during school." Roman told Harry and shook her head.

Lee smiled. "Okay, So what about green eggs and ham?"

"No, I want eggs and… bacon sounds good." she said looking up at him.

Harry chuckled. "Its going to be like this for a while isnt it?" he asked.

"I think so." Roman sighed. "You're killing me Lee. You're killing me."

Lee chuckled. "Eggs and bacon it is. I'll just put the haggis on the side in case you change your mind." he teased as he started to make breakfast. "Now would that be pork bacon or turkey bacon?"

"Turkey." Celes said automatically.

Harry chuckled. "Impressive."

Celes looked at Harry. "What?"

Harry just shook his head. "Nothing, Cel." he said.

Celes nodded and looked at him a little longer and then turned back to Lee. "Are you still picking on me?" she asked.

"I would never do such a thing." Lee told her as he made breakfast. He passed out their plates and gave a Celes a cup of tea but purposely skipped the milk and gave it to her.

Celes smiled a little and ate some of her food and then sipped her tea and frowned. "This is wrong." she said pushing it towards Lee. "Arent you suppose to know me?" she asked.

Lee smiled at her. "Oh, but I do. This game is about _you_ know you. What's wrong with the tea, Nani?" He asked purposely using Lohi'au's name for her.

Celes stiffened. "Dont… dont call me that." she said. "It needs milk." she added.

"Don't call you what?" He asked as he added milk to her tea and stirred it.

"Nani, its not your name to use. Please don't." she said a little forcefully.

"Oh? Whose name is to use then?" He asked her as he crossed his arms and watched her.

Celes frowned and tried to think of the answer. She gave a little scream as her mind didn't cooperate. She looked around and at Roman and then Harry. Something clicked. "He does… but its not quite him. Right?" she asked.

"Good girl." Lee told her and kissed her temple. "I'll let you rest and then pick on you later."

Celes nodded and continued to eat. She started to hum to herself, a song that sat in her mind. Something told her it messed with one of them in the room. She kicked her legs and looked around the kitchen. "This is nice." she said. "I like it."

"You should. You and Lee design the kitchen every time." Roman told her. She watched her and smiled. "When you look at me what do you feel?" She asked.

Celes looked at her and her heart swelled. "Like youre mine." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her. "Like I'm yours? Or am I yours?" she asked.

"You're mine. But I have a feeling I have to share you." Celes said frowning a little.

Roman giggled. "Yes, you do, just as i have to share you too." She winked at her. "Close your eyes."

Celes did so without protest. "Why am I closing my eyes?"

Roman leaned forward and pressed her cheek to hers. She took Celes' hand and pressed it to her breast. "Listen to your heart and feel my heart." She whispered.

Celes did as she said and gave a little sigh. "Its the same." she whispered in awe.

"Feel deeper, Cel-Bear." She whispered. "Feel deeper and tell me what you feel."

Celes instinctively reached out with her magic and pushed it into Roman and felt the love, she brushed Roman's soul with her own and felt herself there and felt Roman inside of hers. She gave a little gasp as she had a few flashes of a younger Roman and then pulled away surprised and looked at her. "Roman." she whispered.

"Yes?" Roman asked her looked at her. "What did you feel? Its okay, you can tell me."

"I… you're in me… I'm in you. When we were younger, I had to help you." she said softly. "I don't remember… But I know we are intertwined by the soul."

Roman smiled at her. "We are." She told her. "Close your eyes again."

Celes bit her lip and did as Roman asked.

Roman leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She traced her tongue over her lips and then stood up. "If you need me just reach out. I will always find time for you." She whispered. She trailed a finger down her cheek then walked away.

Celes sat there shivering a little. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the boys. "Is that… normal? It felt normal." she asked.

Harry chuckled and got up and kissed her temple. "Yes that was normal." he said and kissed her temple again. "I'll be around if you need me." he said and followed Roman out of the kitchen.

Lee smiled. "That feel normal too?"

Celes bit her lip again and nodded. "Yes." she whispered. "What happened?" she asked and then shook her head. "Nevermind, what is there to do around here?" she asked.

He smiled at her as he eyes heated up and looked her over. "There are many thing things." he stood up and slowly walked over to her. "Place your hands on the bar." he whispered.

Celes shivered but did as he said. "W-why?" she asked looking at him.

He pressed his chest into her back and wrapped his arms around her. He took in her scent and gave a moan against her neck. "I'm going to give you an idea of what we _can_ do." He whispered as he nipped her ear. He brushed his magic over her body. It wrapped around her and gently touched her personally spots. He made sure not to move his hands to keep her comfortable.

Celes shivered and her legs spread of their own will. "W-what was that?" she asked closing her eyes and leaning into him a little. "T-that was amazing." she breathed.

He did it again and moaned. "That is us." he told her. He brushed over her core and up her body. He went back to her core and covered it with his magic. He tickled her clit and then slowly make love to her.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and leaned against him more. She gripped her hands into fists. "T-this… is… a-amazing. Is… this w-what you always do?" she moaned and dropped her head back. "L-Lee…" she moaned.

He moaned against her neck and sucked on it. "I'm not as good as Ro or John but this is the best I can do." He told her. "Do you like it?" he thrust a little harder with his magic.

Celes nodded and widened her legs more and arched her back a little. "This is…" she moaned and opened her eyes and looked at him and moaned again. "I-is this all?" she asked him, she felt like this was normal, like this man messing with her with his magic was something that happened often. She rolled her hips faster.

He kissed her neck and licked it. me moaned more against her neck and nipped it. He thrust faster and harder with his magic. "For now…" he moaned as he kissed up to her ear. "For now…" he moaned. "Do you want more?"

Celes moaned and nodded without a thought. "I-I do." she stuttered and arched her back a little more. She started to slide her hands off the bar as her instinct and need to touch him kicked in.

"As you wish." he moaned. He held her tighter as her body shivered in his arms.

Celes panted as her body orgasmed and she shut her eyes gripping her hands into fists. "S-so not… fair." she moaned and pressed herself back into him as she rode out the end of her orgasm.

Lee chuckled. "You say that every time but we both know you enjoy it." he whispered into her ear. "Come on, lets find some proper things to do. And if you are feeling up to it… I'll take you anyway you want."

Celes gave a little shiver as she slid off the stool slowly. "Okay… thats a really exciting thought." she said as she looked up at him waiting for him to lead the way.

"It's supposed to be exciting." he waved a hand and the kitchen was clean. "Come on, I know something you'll love." he lead her out to the dance studio. Every now and then he would touch her with his magic just to pick on her. He found it very exciting to tease her more. He even wanted to take here then and there but he didn't think it would be fair to her… not yet anyways. They entered the studio and he slid the door closed. "What do you think of this place?"

Celes stepped further into the room. It felt right. She stepped over to the mirror and gave a little moan as something sexual and hot passed across her memories. "Its great, whoes is it?" she asked touched the ballet bar lightly with her fingers.

"It's mine." he told her. "All mine. "I even do ballet."

Celes looked at him for a minute and took in the way his body was. She shook her head. "You're muscle mass wouldn't suggest that you are a ballerina." she pointed out. "You would be more lean in some places." she said eyes trailed down to his hips and groin.

Lee gave a gasp of indignation. "Are you calling me fat?"

Celes gave a giggle. "Alright, if you're a ballerina then do something for me." she said crossing her arms. "Better yet do something with me. I know I can, I have forgotten people and places but not the things that I can do with my body." she said.

"I won't do anything with you, but I can show you something." He smiled at her. "Be prepared to have your mind blowen." he told her and sat her down. He toed off his shoes and put on some music. "Calling me fat." He grumbled. He did a few moves that he remembered doing for ballet that his grand made him take then bowed to her. "How was that?"

Celes giggled. "Clearly you took some classes, but your form is a little too relaxed as if you haven't practiced in a while." she said critically.

"Oh! Fat and lazy?" he asked her.

Celes giggled. "Youre not fat, you are most definitely not fat." she said letting her heated gave trail down his rather sculpted body and felt her own warming.

Lee chuckled. "Yes I did take some classes. However I had messed up so badly just so they could kick me out. Grand was so upset with me but it was worth it. There was no way I was going to learn ballet." he told her as he sat down.

Celes nodded. "Well you know, its not that bad. Draco does it and still keeps his manliness in tact." she said offhandedly.

"Oh does he now? There is nothing manly about it and the next time I see him I'm going to pick on him about it." he teased her.

"Oh, no, dont do that. He's really self concious about it. He barely tells people he can tap dance." she said.

"Hey, the tap dancing number he did for luau was really good." He smiled. "But ballet?"

Celes gave a tiny frown as her mind caught up with what she was saying. "I remembered all that." she whispered.

He nodded. "Finally figured that out, did ya? I think you do remember us and everything about us, its just blocked and you subconsciously will remember everything." he told her. "Like how Draco and I are great friends."

Celes shook her head. "No, youre friends though… now." she said as her mind went to Draco. "I saw him this morning…" she trailed off.

"Oh? What did he tell you?" He asked casually.

She screwed up her face in concentration. "He said…" she started slowly. "That he… needed to see how… I did with this." she said her head starting to hurt a little.

"Don't concentrate too much. You look like you are constipated." Lee teased.

Celes giggled. "You're funny, I like that." she said still giggling at him.

He smiled at her. "Really? I have something for you." he got up and walked into a closet. He pulled out a sumo suit and came back with it. "I believe this is yours."

Celes snorted. "Oh no, I will let you get away with a lot messing with me but that… theres is a lone and that is it. That can not be mine." she said giggling.

"But it is. It really is. I got it just for you. It is your." Lee told her. "You don't believe me? Ask Harry and Ro and they will tell you I got this for you."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Why do I get the feeling that I dont like to wear it then?" she asked him eyeing the suit.

He gasp. "You don't like my gift? Why wouldn't you like my gift? I am a good gift giver." He gave her a little pout.

Celes looked up at him. "You look so cute." she said and stood up and without thinking reached up and bit his bottom lip that he had stuck out in the pout.

He gave a growl as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her fully. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue and moaned again.

Celes gave a moan and pressed herself into him. She may not remember a lot in that moment but she remembered the feelings she was having. She threaded her arms around his neck and met his tongue in a little dance as they kissed.

Lee moaned as he dropped the suit and picked her up. He pressed her agaisnt him and felt her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her back to the mirror and pulled at her clothes. "You little minx." He moaned. He pulled back and looked at her. "I know you are going to be upset with me but remember this. Even when you couldn't remember me you still wanted me." He smiled and kissed her. "Who is your Chocolate Daddy?" He moaned and kissed down her neck.

Celes shivered and closed her eyes. "Well I think that y-you are." she said softly.

He shivered again. "Call me your chocolate daddy." he moaned as he pulled down her shirt to reveal her breast.

Celes moaned and pressed her breasts out for him. "You're my Chocolate Daddy." she moaned.

Lee moaned and shivered. he kissed down her neck and buried his face in her breast. "Again." he moaned and sucked on each of her breast. He left hickies and licked over them. he found a nipple and sucked on it. He pulled on her nipple rings and pulled her shirt until it ripped.

Celes' breasts heaved with her pants. "Y-you're my C-Chocolate D-daddy." she squealed out Daddy. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and ran her hands up over his back and into his hair and gave a squealing moan and rolled her hips.

He hooked his fingers into her leggings and skirt and pulled them down. He shivered again and then thrust into her. He moaned and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he pumped hard and fast into her.

Celes gasped and held onto him tightly as she rolled her hips to match his thrusts and gave little gasping moans as they did. She trailed kisses all over his neck and chin. She left little hickies all over his neck and her moans became little screams and she dug her fingers into his back as she used the mirror as leverage to push herself harder and faster down onto him.

Lee growled as he thrust into her. He moaned and pressed more into her. With a wave his hand their clothes were gone. He kissed down to her breast again and pulled onto her nipple rings with his teeth. He slid a hand between them and played with her clit. "God!" He growled again and thrust harder and faster into her. "Scream for your Chocolate daddy."

Celes gave louder screams as he thrusted harder, everything he did, everything he said only made her want more. She screamed and dropped her head back against the mirror and pressed into him. She kept screaming and felt her body start to tighten. She leaned up and looked at him. "Lee…" she screamed and clung to him.

He growled against her neck and bit it as he felt her tighten around him. he moaned and licked up her neck. He knew she was almost there. He shivered as he felt his orgasm fill him. This was so hot. "Who am I?" He growled in her ear.

"You're my Chocolate Daddy." Celes screamed and felt her body tighten more as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed again when she felt her juices gush out.

Lee growled as his orgasm hit him and he pumped a few more times. He moaned and shivered as he kissed her neck. "That was… hot…" He breathed. He kissed up her neck to her lips and moaned as he kissed her. "I'm Ro's Daddy and I'm your chocolate daddy." he shivered. "I like that."

Celes panted and smiled. "I have a feeling I've discovered something vital here today." she panted. She pulled back a little and looked at him. "I love you, I don't remember you but I know I love you." she panted.

"Your damn right you love me." he kissed her. "I love you, very much." he told her and kissed her again. He chuckled and then leaned back and rubbed his face into her breast. "He can take your memories but he can't take your emotions. You are mine, you are Harry's, you are Roman's, and you are John's." he said against her breast. He moaned and kissed them. "Come on, smiles. Lets go watch one of your chick flick."

Celes giggled. "Okay, but we may have to watch one you've seen a million times, see I'm suffering from memory loss. I'm not sure if I'll remember it." she said with a little shrug.

Lee laughed, "It's okay, I know which one is your favorite." He winked at her. "If not, Ro will know." he kissed her and set her down. He waved a hand and they were dressed. He was dressed in comfortable pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt while she was dressed in sweatpants and one of her many tank tops. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Little minx! You even hummed that damn song during breakfast." He smacked her ass. "I'm going to pick on you forever. This will not stop our war."

Celes giggled as he carried her away into the house and hoped he would pick on her forever.

Harry gave a little sigh and ran his hand through his hair and then tapped on Roman's workroom door and poked his head in. "Hey Ro." he said.

"Hey, Koa. Come in." She told him as she flipped a page in a notebook and looked at the potion she was brewing.

Harry stepped into the room and slid the door shut. "What are you doing?" he asked her walking over to her automatically reaching out to run a hand through her hair.

"I am trying to find a way to help Celes. I found one of her notebooks. She was helping Lockheart with his memory before we all got together, remember? I think I may be able to fill in the holes of where she was going." Roman told him.

Harry nodded and looked over her shoulder. "There are more of those, she actually figured it out but never got to test it out on him." he said. "I can get them for you, maybe you can modify them. Although from the way her marks have been tingling on my arms she remembers something of us." he chuckled.

Roman chuckled. "That makes since. She still has her emotions she hold for us she just can't remember. And it sounds like Lee isn't going to let this get the better of their game… I can't really blame him either." She giggled.

Harry nodded with a chuckle. "I think it'll make it a happy time. Hes taking something bad and putting a positive spin on it so they can look back on it and laugh." he said. "I commend him for that. I had no idea what to do."

She nodded. "He is getting better with handling things between them. I'm proud of him." She told Harry. "And its bringing back the old Lee that I love and miss. Usually when I'm depressed or when we are alone he will do something silly to make me smile but now it seems like he is getting more comfortable with doing it all the time."

Harry played with the hair at the bottom of her back. "Are you okay with that? From what you just said it sounds like Celes has made him bloom back into the kid from school. Is that okay?" he asked her.

Roman shrugged. "I'm fine. It's not a really big deal. He was always the kid from school when we are together. She is happy and he is happy. That is all that matters. Besides, I finally came to the conclusion that when one breaks you the other will fix you. Lets face it, I was the one that broke Lee a long time ago. I just didn't know how to fix him so that he can be the playful guy in front of everyone."

Harry looked down into her eyes. "You didn't break Lee…" he trailed off.

"Harry, I broke Lee." She told him. "I broke him a long time ago. When it comes to love He is my first and I blundered through it like a bull in a china shop. Ever since third year I had been breaking him. The final straw was during the war."

Harry ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "But hes good now, we all are good. I mean look at us, we are all happy. Despite all the bad we are happy and healthy and have a great family. No sense in dwelling on it now." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not dwelling on it. I just accept my roll on what I did. As much as I wish I could fix him the way Celes is, I just know that this is how it should be." She shrugged. "I'm okay with it. Just as long as Lee always comes back to me I'm always okay." She smiled and looked back at the notebook. "I have wondered many times why I don't have a cute nickname for him and I finally realized, the best things don't need one." She looked up at Harry. "Just like how Harry Potter is your name and affectionate name Celes says it. Lee will always me Lee. He don't need a nickname from me." She smiled.

Harry smiled. "I like that, its a little sad but I like that a lot. You know Lee is always going to come back to you, just like Celes always comes back to me. And just like you and Cel will always come back to us." he said and turned her head and pressed his forehead to hers. "Why have you only been coming to me in my dreams?" he growled a little.

Excitement shot into her stomach and into her breast. "Because its fun making love to you that way." She told him know she was caught.

Harry growled and captured her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth possessively and moaned. "Roman, it has been weeks since you were aloud to have sex again." he growled and trailed a hand down to the waistband of her jeans and worked the button open and then unzipped her pants and dipped his hand into her pants finding her moist and wanting. He moaned.

More excitement bloomed into her body. She moaned and rolled her hips. "H-harry." She stuttered and bit her lower lip. "N-not n-now…" She moaned again.

Harry growled and dipped a finger into her core and moaned as he felt her hot tightness around it. "Thats not what your body is saying to me Ro." he said and kissed down her neck.

She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips. She wanted to give into him but it would mess up her plan. She moaned and leaned her head back. She pressed into him. "I-I… God!... H-H-Harry… Please."

Harry moaned and growled against her neck. "Please what Roman?" he asked as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

She squealed and felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "T-T-Tomorrow." She begged him. "P-please?"

Harry growled and pumped his finger a few more times and then slipped it out of her and brought it to his mouth and licked it clean with a moan at her taist. "Tomorrow? You promise?" he asked her.

She nodded as she panted. "P-promise." She told him and shook with need. She moaned and pressed her legs together.

Harry looked at her and kissed her. "You'd better mean it, woman, or I will hunt you down and drag you by your hair to our room and tie you up and have my way with you." he growled against her lips kissed her again and stepped away from her. "See you later." he said wiggling his fingers at her and leaving her in the room hot and bothered.

Roman panted and smiled. God! She made that monster and she loved it. She had to work quickly to stay ahead of him but she enjoyed the challenge. She moaned and closed her eyes as she pressed her hand to her core. She willed her body to come down but Harry's impression was on her and her body wanted more.

Celes gave a little giggle and poked Lee's side again. She had been in the media room half watching the movie but having more fun poking at him for the last hour and a half. She found it inspired memories in her so she kept poking at him. She looked up when the door slid open and a tall man, John she recalled. She smiled timidly up at him and then scooted a little closer to Lee. She knew he was still new, but she also knew she had a connection to him like the others. She was a little nervous though.

"Hey." Lee greeted John. He wrapped an arm around Celes and scooted her closer to him so John could join them.

John smiled and sat on the couch with them. "I heard what happened." he said and looked down at Celes. "So she has no memory?"

"Yeah but she seems to find it amusing to poke me. I guess I'm so memory generator. She pokes me and some sort of memory leaks out."

Celes gave a little pout. "But its working." she said and pouted up at him and then looked at John.

John smiled down at her. "Well if it works, then you should keep poking him." he told her.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled. "Looks like hes on my side. Anything to fix the Celes right?" she winked.

John smiled and winked back at her. "Anything that makes the Celes _happy._ " He told her.

Lee shook his head. "In that case. You stay here with her and I'll go make lunch."

Celes bit her lip and looked up at Lee and then nodded. "Can we have grilled cheese and tomato soup?" she asked him.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup? You usually have that when you are sick." Lee pressed a hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He said.

Celes smiled and pushed his hand away. "It sounds yummy, do I have to be sick to want it?"

"You have to be sick to want it." Lee teased her.

John covered his mouth to hide the smile he had. Lee was picking on her.

Celes pouted. "But I want it." she whined.

"You're not sick." He sang as he got up. "Not sick. Not sick. Not sick." He told her.

"Doesnt matter, I want the grilled cheese! Oh grilled turkey and cheese oh, oh cheddar! With avocado." she said. "And no soup, see no longer sick day food!"

Lee chuckled. "YOu will eat what I make you." He told her. "I hear Haggis is really good this time of the year." he winked at her and quickly left.

Celes scrunched her face. "Lamb stomachs." she shivered and looked at John. "John… I remember some things about you." she said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like… how you asked me to tea once." she said. "The opera." she said.

"I asked you to tea? Wait did I ask you to tea?" He asked as he tried to remember that date. "I remember the opera."

"We never went, Lee wouldn't let me." she whispered.

"Tea? Tea? Tea? When did I ask you to…" His eyes grew large. "Oh! That time…" He nodded. "Uh, Cel… That… yeah." He told her.

Celes looked up at him. "What?" she asked. "Did I not remember it right? Was it someone else?"

"It was… me but not me." He told her. "Did… did that make you happy? Being invited to tea?"

Celes smiled. "I remember that I was actually excited about it."

"Well, I think we may need to do tea time." He smiled at her. "Something that we will have to make up… Of course I'm not really a tea person." He shrugged and smiled at her.

Celes smiled. "That would be nice. You can always have coffee." she said. "Maybe kona coffee." she said.

He smiled brightly at her. "Kona coffee sounds good. Have you ever had some?"

Celes smiled. "The last time we were in Hawaii I tried it."

"Really? What did you think of it?"

"Its better than most coffee, I'm very British though, I need my tea like an American needs their coffee." she smiled at him.

John chuckled. "Yes you are." He told her. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asked and scooted a little closer to him almost automatically.

"I like the way your tea taste." He whispered. "Only when I kiss you." he winked at her.

Celes smiled up at him as her heart rate picked up a little. "I'm connected to you, like Lee and Harry right?" she asked.

John smiled at her and rolled up his sleeves. He made her markings appear. "You went a little crazy, but yes, you are." He told her.

Celes screwed up her face. "I went crazy?" she asked.

"It was a mixture of the baby and Ro slipping away." He told her. "You wouldn't listen to reason and you just… disappeared and came to find me. I was helping a friend and you got jealous and marked me."

Celes smiled sheepishly as a little glimmer of that flashed in her mind. "Venelope." she said softly. "Our daughter, I was pregnant with Venelope." she smiled a little.

"Yes you were." He smiled.

"Can I…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Nevermind." she said blushing and looking at the tv.

"Can you what?" He asked her. "You know you can ask me anything. I told you, when we are together we are together."

"Can I… can I feel you." she asked. "I… think… I dont know. I remember you a little I remember all of you… I just… need to feel you out." she said softly.

"You would remember the least of me and most of what you do remember will be back." He told her sadly. "I haven't been in these relationship very long and before then I… well another part of me hasn't been very nice." he held out a hand to her.

Celes looked at him and took his hand. She sucked in a little breath as she had a few flashes of some not so pleasant memories of him. She let go of his hand and looked up at him. "You…" she shut her eyes. She didn't move away from him, it didn't feel right to. She remembered a little of the bad but she remembered how she felt for him. She bit her lip and took his hand again and took in a few more flashes of memories. They got more pleasant as they went and she smiled and looked up at him. "You've made up for all the bad, a million times over. And you feel bad about it." she said softly.

He gave her a sad smile. "I will go though my life making up for everything I did. I know you all say I'm forgiven but I don't feel forgive… I don't think I have forgiven myself." He shrugged.

Celes leaned her head on his bicep and kissed it. "You will, until then I forgive you and I think Roman does too." she said and kissed his bicep again.

"I love you." He told her. "I really do love you."

"Well that I can say without a doubt that I love you. I know that, I dont need my memories to know that I love you." she said.

John smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. "I am happy."

Celes felt a spark when he kissed her and smiled bigger. "Thats nice. YOu being happy and you kissing me. Thats really nice, I kind of don't want you to stop." she said with a little giggle.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I enjoy kissing you too." He told her

Celes smiled and brought her legs up and crossed them at the ankles and looked up at him with a smiled. "So, what have you been doing? Talk to me, it helps." she said softly.

"Well, I was sick for a while but I'm better." He smiled. He shrugged. "I've been painting mostly."

"You paint, like Roman does." she said softly. "What are you painting?"

He chuckled, "I don't paint like Roman does." He smiled. "Do you remember our room at Godric's Hollow? Do you remember the painting there?"

Celes bit her lip and tried to find the memory and when she did, and a little quicker she smiled and blushed a little. "Oh, have you been…" she trailed off and looked down.

He smiled at her. "I have made another for you and i'm working on one for Ro. She don't know about it." He gave her a sad smile. "We are working on us. Things are working out but for you I'm able to paint a few more. I just needed to find the time to do them."

Celes gave him a smile as something sparked in her memories. "It just takes time with Ro." she whispered. "I'm glad you're working on it with the two of you." she smiled and kissed his bicep again. "You're so big." she giggled.

"And you are so small." He smiled as he teased. "Really tiny. I mean tiny, tiny, tiny."

Celes wrinkled her nose. "I'm only tiny when I stand next to you. You're a giant person." she said and poked him on the cheek.

"So tiny." he chuckled. "You are so tiny that I can put in…" He trailed off waiting for her to finish his sentence.

Celes rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You can put me in your pocket, keep me close to heart." she filled in and looked up at him with a little laugh.

"That's right, Pockets." He leaned down and kissed her. "Smells like lunch is ready. Shall we?" He asked as he got up and offered her his hand.

Celes gave a little smile and took his hand and stood. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Lead on." she said running her tongue over her bottom lip.

John smiled at her and picked her up. "Come on." he chuckled. "I wonder if I can put you in my pocket now." He said trying to put her in one of his pockets as he walked out with her.

Celes gave a little shriek and kicked her legs. "No!" she giggled and pulled away a little clinging to him.

"Come on, get in there. I said get in there." He told her as he kept trying to put her in his pocket.

"No! I dont want to be in your pocket right now!" she exclaimed squirming around as he walked them into the kitchen.

"I said get in there." John told him.

"Is she being defiant again?" Lee asked.

"Hes trying to fit me in his pocket!" she said still trying to get away.

"And she won't get into my pocket." John told him.

Lee tisked his tongue. "I may need to punish you later." He told her. "Set her down so she could eat and we will pick on him later."

Celes gave a little smile as John put her down she bounced away from him and chose a seat at the end of the bar. She sat kicking her legs.

"Are you trying to escape?" Lee asked her.

"Why would you think that, I'm sitting right here. How can I escape?" she asked coyly.

"You look like you are going to spring away at any moment." Lee told her. "Come here and have a seat. I won't bite… unless you want me too." He looked at her with heated eyes and snapped his teeth at her.

Celes gave a shiver and got up and slowly moved closer. "Maybe I'll let you bite me later." she said.

"Anytime you want." he told her and gave her a plate. "Grilled turkey, cheese, and avocado sandwich, and a cup of tomato soup."

Celes grinned and took a bite of the sandwich and gave a little moan. "Yummy." she said and smiled as she ate more.

Harry walked in with a smile. "That smells good, do I get some of that?" he asked.

"Depends, what do I get?" Lee told him.

"Oh? And what does my Buttercup want?" he asked taking a seat next to Celes.

"Oh, you know what I want, Baby." he teased and winked at Celes as he passed John a plate and a cup of soup.

Harry chuckled. "So not going to feed me then? I understand, I can just make something myself." he said.

Celes giggled as she ate her food.

"And poison us with the smell of your cooking?" Roman asked as she sat on the other side of Celes. "There is perfectly good food already made." She told him.

"He said Harry as to give him something first." Celes said as she pulled some avocado off the sandwich and ate it with a grin.

Lee gave Roman a plate and cup. "He knows what I want too."

Celes started to get a little confused. "Is there more to this relationship than I know?" she asked as she pulled some cheese off her sandwich and ate it licking her fingers clean.

Roman whimpered as she looked up at Lee then back at Harry. "None of that. I don't want any of it. Lee, give him a plate. He can have my cup. I don't like tomato soup." She told him and slid it over to Harry.

John chuckled, "Yeah, Lee is Hot Lips."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we both are." he shrugged and took the cup of soup.

Celes looked at them, she looked from Harry to Lee and then back again. She tried to reach for a memory missing the inside joke. She gave up and stood up and leaned over the bar and poked Lee. She giggled and moaned and sat back down. "They should have done that." she said looking at Roman.

Roman looked at her and rose an eyebrow. She smiled. "Cel-Bear is tapping into my powers. This memory thing may be faster than I though." She kissed her on the cheek and swiped some of her fallen avocado and ate it.

Lee frowned, "So I'm not a memory generator? She kept poking me and little spurts of memories were flooding her."

"No, you aren't a memory generator. She is just watching your memories… and probably filling in with whatever is unlocking from her memory."

Celes smiled. "You can do that for me?" she asked Roman. "Our connection is amazing." she said.

"We have more than a connection, Cel-Bear. We are soul mates. You can use my powers when you tap into them… or when I overcompensate for you… I tend to do that a lot." She said with a little wince.

Harry smiled at Roman. "Sometimes its alright for you to do that." he said to her.

Celes kissed Roman's cheek. "Is that what you're doing right now then?" she asked.

"I think so. If not how would you know you could tap into my powers." She smiled at her.

"Well it makes sense now." Lee said handing Harry a plate. "I was kind of concerned that she was more connected to me… but I won't lie, I was also feeling good about it." He smiled.

"I didn't know I could channel your powers, I just thought it was something I could do." Celes shrugged and smiled at Lee. "I'm sorry youre not special in that."

Lee gasped and pressed his hands to his chest. "First she calls me fat, then lazy, and now I'm not special. You wounded me. Right here. You have truly wounded me."

Roman giggled. "Stop taking words out of her mouth. She didn't call you that." She giggled and shook her head. "Lee is such a drama queen." She told Celes.

Celes giggled. "Yes he is." she said. "But I still like him. Even if hes a fat, lazy, not special." she giggled and ate the rest of her sandwich.

"Like. You hear that. Like." Lee shook his head. "And here I thought you loved me."

"Lee, I think we need a nap." Roman giggled and shook her head.

"You are trying to make get fatter and lazier, aren't you? And here I thought you were on my side. My own wife… both my wives."

Harry chuckled. "Well you can always train, we can have a guys afternoon." he suggested. "Maybe you'll feel less fat."

Celes smiled. "I never called him fat, I simply said he wasn't built like a ballerina, and when he showed me what he could do I said his frame suggested he didn't practice." she shrugged.

John choked on his food as he started laughing. He coughed and spit his food out. he laughed and looked up at Lee. When Lee glared at him he tried to sober up but it was no use he only laughed harder. "I take it back you aren't hot lips. You are a Primadonna… Or should I call you twinkle toes?" He laughed harder.

Roman's eyes filled with tears as she tried to not to laugh. She looked down at her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry laughed, but he looked down and kept his back hunched as he did so he looked like a shaking set of shoulders.

Celes bit her lip and winced with a smile. "Sorry." she said to Lee.

"I feed you guys every day and this is the respect I get? I'm going on strick." Lee told them. "You guys better enjoy this for this is my last meal I'm making you all." With that said he turned and walked out the kitchen.

"Oh, Lee. We don't mean anything by it." Roman giggled. "Come back and play with us." She said as she got up and walked around him. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She pucker her lips out to him. "Give me a kiss."

"No. No kissing up will work for this one." Lee told her. "None whatsoever." he said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Celes slid off her stool and walked over to him and grabbed his arms and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, really. I didnt do it on purpose." she said.

"No. Its too late. You spilt the beans and now the boys are laughing at me. I'm supposed to be head and you just brought me down." Lee told her.

Roman giggled and winked at Celes. She pulled Lee down so that he fell to his knees. She pressed to one side of him and indicated that Celes do the same. She kissed his neck up to his ear and sucked on his earlobe. "Its okay, Lee. We still love you. And you will always be my head."

Celes kissed his other ear and gave a little moan. "We really do love you." she said softly in his ear. She traced the outside of his ear with her tongue ring.

Lee shivered. "No… I'm not…" He moaned as he shivered again. "You two don't…" He moaned again. "...fair."

Roman giggled a little and pressed into him. "You will always be Papa Bear." She moaned in his ear.

"Okay, okay." he told them and shivered again. "I forgive you girls." He looked over to John and Harry. "You this. I am now switching to their team. You men have to defend yourselves some other way."

Harry chuckled. "I guess we are on a team now Peaches." he said to John.

"I guess so. It's okay, we can hold our own against the women and Primadonna." John chuckled.

"That's what you think." Lee said as he stood up and held the girls to his sides. "Have you forgotten Celes and I are creating a line of chains. We will have you two men chained up for their pleasures in no time." He told them. "Come on girls, lets go leave these men to think about that they have done."

Celes giggled. "Oh, what are we going to do while they do that?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not what you're thinking, you little sex feen."

Celes pouted. "Why?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lee asked.

Roman blushed and smiled as she pressed her face into Lee's side.

"Neither of you can have her until I have. I haven't and she promised me tomorrow. Otherwise I am tying her to our bed and having my way with her." he growled.

Celes poked Lee and gave a little sigh. "You… get her first… but…" she gave a little whimper.

"But what?" Lee asked.

"I wanted to play." she whispered.

"We can play still." Roman said and poked her head around Lee to look at Celes. "I know a way where we can still play. It's how I've been playing with all of you. Through dreams."

"Oh?" Celes asked and grinned bouncing on her toes.

Harry frowned. "Thats not fair." he said. "You've been doing that for weeks." he growled.

"But I'm not touching anyone." Roman told him. "I haven't touched anyone since John on Christmas Eve."

"But you are, just in our dreams… still touching. And you still get off." Harry growled.

Roman shivered as she looked over at Harry and bit her lips. "But I'm not really touching… We are just laying in bed sleeping. We don't touch sexually in bed." She said trying to find a loophole.

"Keep talkin, woman. I'll toss you over my shoulder right now and have my way with you." Harry said and stood slowly.

She whimpered and hid behind Lee. "Okay, no erotic dreams." She said and pouted behind Lee. Then she smiled and looked over at Celes. She may not be able to touch but her magic self could participate. "Come on, Cel. We can do other things."

Harry growled again. "Really?" he stepped towards her. "You just want to be punished don't you?" he asked her.

"I'm not…" She trailed off and squealed as she kept Lee and Celes between her and Harry. "Okay, okay, okay. I won't use that either."

"Good girl." he said crossing his arms.

Celes looked from Harry to Roman and then back at Harry. Her memories she managed to recover of Harry were not of him like this. She shivered a little. "Then what are we going to do?" she asked looking up at Lee and then back at Roman.

"Can I take a bath with them?" Roman asked Harry. "This is Japan after all and they do community baths." she pointed out.

Harry nodded. "I suppose, as long as there is no touching." he said.

"When you say touching. Is there no touching them or no touching me?" Ro asked.

"If you touch them, they will touch you. Youre addictive Ro." Harry said. "No touching of the Ro or of the Lee and Celes."

Roman pouted as she crossed her arms. "Come on you guys. Let find something to do that don't involve temptation." She grumbled as she walked off.

Lee chuckled. "Dreams getting to ya, eh?"

Harry growled. "She was allowed to have sex weeks ago!" he said and sat back down with a satisfied growl.

Celes gave a little smile. "So you bar her, so that you get what you want. How did you get her to listen?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Thats my little secret." he winked at Celes.

Lee chuckled, "Ro and Harry have their special relationship like how we have our specile relationship." He rubbed her arm. "Come on, lets see if we can keep her from finding something dangerous to do." He shook his head.

Celes grinned and kissed both John and Harry and then took Lee's arm. "What kind of danger does she get into?" she asked as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, the usual. Explosions of experiments, traps, mad men chasing her, knives, swords, fighting, and allowing people to beat her." Lee said shrugging.

Celes frowned a little. "That sounds a little reckless. How is she alive?" she asked but knew the answer. "Because she has us."

Lee chuckled, "That right. Now all we need to do is to get her to realize that she is reckless."

"Well not always, sometimes she does things for a reason. Almost always for a reason." she said without thinking.

Lee groaned. "You just had to remember that part didn't you. Of all the things she had to remember that." He grumbled as he walked them into the group room and found Roman in the middle of the bed flipping through channels.

Celes smiled up at Lee. "It doesn't mean I like it." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll make up the bean spilling too." she said softly into his ear and then went over and bounced onto the bed. "So what are we going to do?" she asked Roman.

Roman smiled at her pulled her into her arms. "We can watch movies and I can braid your hair. "Oh! And Lee can make us snakes and watch movies with us."

"Just as long as I'm in the middle of you both." Lee told her. "When you are done playing with your hair then you can both lay on either side of me."

Celes gave a little smile. "So you get to be a ladies man? Is this a common occurence?" she asked.

Lee chuckled. "Does it feel like its common?" He asked her.

"Ummm… a little?" she giggled.

Roman giggled. "It is common when the boys decide to spend time with us. It's nice. Really nice. Just to lounge around and have a guys to be there and hold us. It makes it intimate." She kissed Celes' cheek.

Celes smiled. "I like intimate." she said and sat up and sat crossed legged. "What kind of snacks are we going to have? Can we have strawberries?" she asked.

"Strawberries? What kind of strawberries?" Lee asked. "What do you want to want with these strawberries?"

Celes bit her lip and thought about it. "Um…" she looked at Lee and then Roman and then back at Lee. "Whipped cream and chocolate?" she said.

"Then you shall have whipped cream and chocolate." he told her. "You all sit here and we will go get your snakes." he kissed Roman then kissed Celes.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes. "How are you feeling?" She asked. and kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled. "All things considered? Pretty good actually. Lee keeps me smiling. He keeps testing me. I think that helps." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just a little worried about you." She told her and rubbed her back. "I enjoy have you for company. You are my soul mate so I'm always worried about you."

Celes hugged her tighter. "I worry about you too. Its apart of being with you. I know I love you, very much. Very deeply." she said and kissed her lightly on the lips and then a little deeper.

Roman gave a moan as she kissed her back. Then she pulled back. "Oh, my. You still know how to kiss a girl." She giggled. "We need to slow down or Harry will know and then drag me off." She giggled.

Celes gave a little growl. "He's very overbearing, I get the feeling he hasn't been that way for long." she shivered. "But I like it." she kissed Roman again, tempting fate a little.

Roman giggled against her lips and moaned a little. "I have kept him waiting." She whispered. "Since January." she whispered. "I find that if he waits longer the wilder he gets." She shivered and kissed Celes again. "He takes what he wants… he makes sure we are comfortable but then he takes what he wants."

Celes giggled and gave a shiver. "Well it sounds like fun, I'll have to try that out sometime. But I get the feeling I'm not messing with him right now." she said. She pressed herself into Roman and kissed her once again and then pulled back again.

"You are blaming Lee for Harry's dominance. So you are having a war with Lee. Its really interesting and fun to see." She told her.

Celes smiled. "Its fun, why is it interesting?" she asked pulling her knees up and resing her head on them. "Is it not usually like this?"

She gave a sad smile. "You and Lee hasn't really been playful. It's only been recently that you two have been playful. But then again, I did break Lee so fixing him has been one of your biggest trial."

Celes gave her a little curious look and nodded. "Okay…" she said and moved close to her again. "I dont think you broke him, and I have no idea how I'm fixing him." she said softly and kissed her. "But I'm only having half memories." she shrugged.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. It will all come together. I promise." She sighed and kissed her cheek and then rained kisses all over her face. "I love you. I love you so much and you are made of awesome. You have always been made of awesome." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "Well if you say I'm made of awesome, then I'm made of awesome. But I'm pretty sure your are too." she said and kissed her cheeks nose and lips again. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"What do you want to watch?" She asked as she kissed down her neck and moaned. She wrapped her arms around her and moaned some more as she kissed more of her neck.

Celes tipped her head to the side so Roman had better access to her neck. "How about...Funny Girl?" she asked. "I want to watch a musical, and Barbara is the way to go." she moaned and ran her hands down the front of Roman's body and cupped her breasts.

Roman giggled as she pressed into her hand and moaned. She smiled at Celes and kissed her again. "You know, part of me wish that you won't have your memory back when I get to have you again. This time I'll be the one to take your lady virginity." She giggled.

Celes smiled at her. "Did I take your lady virginity? Really? Oh that is exciting!" she said wiggling a little and then flicking her thumb over her nipple and shivered.

Roman laughed and then moaned. "You took all our virginities… well with the exception of John. You are the queen of perversion and I'm the queen of tease… and the best kisser." She winked at her and then bounced off the bed. She found the movie Celes wanted and put it in. She bounced back on the bed just as Lee came in with a tray of snacks. Roman bounced behind Celes and ran her fingers through her hair and started to placing braids in her hair.

Celes smiled and sang along with the music in the musical in the beginning and then looked at the tray and reached for a strawberry.

Roman hummed along. She should have known the lyrics to the song but it wasn't her favorite musical so she only knew the melody. She made a flower design in her hair as she braided it.

"Here." Lee said as he scooted towards them. He haver her a couple of flowers to put into Celes' hair. "See, pretty."

Roman smiled and sniffed the flower. "Smell good too."

Celes smiled as the scent of the flowers sparked a memory. She smiled bigger. "They do smell good, I like them." she said.

"Good." Lee told her. He laid back down and watched the movie.

Roman nuzzled Celes' neck and pulled her into her arms as she held her and they watched the rest of the movie.

Celes sang along with every song, she knew the musical well and had a feeling it was one of her favorites. She didn't finish singing the final song, for some reason it made her a little sad. She smiled when the movie was over. "Okay, we should watch something Lee wants to watch he's been putting up with chick flicks for most of the day. Spoiling me." she said and picked up one of the last strawberries and ate it.

"Its okay, I'll just take these off the list of things I would do for you. When you remember the list you'll just scratched it out."

Roman giggled. "You are so bad."

"Hey, it so works." Lee told her.

Celes frowned. "What is this list? Why would there be a list?" she asked looking from one to the other suspiciously.

"We played a little game. When one of the guys gave you a favor you took off an article of clothing." Roman giggled. "Of course Lee started to cheat so I had to punish him."

Lee growled at her. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Hey! I made up for it so you can't get me back." She told him.

Celes nodded choosing to believe it. Something sparked in her memory and she remembered chains… and a bed… and Lee. Her eyes widened. "Oh." she said with a blush and a shiver.

Roman giggled. "It's okay. You enjoyed it as much as he did. It's part of your war with him."

Celes grinned still blushing. "Oh well in that case…" she said and looked at Lee.

Lee smiled at her. "Want to do it again?" He winked at her.

Celes giggled and timidly reached out with her magic and brushed it over him. "Only if you're the one tied up." she said back.

"No." He told her. "No, no, no, no."

Roman giggled. "Lee don't like to be tied up, but it does make him wild." she moaned.

Lee growled. "We are not tying me up."

Celes smiled and winked at Lee. "Well there are other ways to make him wild too." she said. "But I can remember someone being very… beastman about the whole tieing up thing." she said and then touched his arm to get a better look at what she was half remembering and shivered. "Oh yes, you need to be tied up again."

He growled, "No, no, no. There is no tying Lee up." He told her.

Roman smiled. "I believe you owe a do over."

"But we can't do that do over because someone has been holding out on Harry." Lee told her.

Celes smiled. "She says it makes him more wild." she shivered. "Wild men, I live in a house full of wild men." she said with a little moan.

Roman moaned as she thought of a game. "We should have all three of them chase us around the house. Screaming, giggling, moaning, growling…" She sighed

Celes smiled. "Yes, naked, so when they catch us its easier…" she giggled pressing her legs together.

Roman giggled and moaned.

Lee growled, "We need to stop talking about this or I'm going to give in and have you both now. Ro can't play."

Celes giggled. "Yeah." she said sadly and stood up on her knees on the bed and bounced a little so that her breasts did. "So what are we going to do?" she asked them and walked on her knees closer to Lee and hovered above him as she bounced.

Lee looked up at him and licked his lips. He groaned, "You aren't playing fair, Celes. We can't do anything with Ro here."

Roman smiled. "I can always leave and find something else to do."

Celes looked at Roman. "No, I'm just teasing. We can do something non sexual. I can do that, I'm sure Chocolate...Bear will be okay with that." she said sitting back down on the bed.

Roman smiled. "Want to play monopoly?"

Lee chuckled, "I'm bank keeper."

Celes smiled. "I can play monopoly, oh or we could play Sorry." she said.

"Sorry. Lets play that. That way Roman can't cheat." Lee said jumping on that.

"Hey!" Roman said indignant. "I don't cheat… I play with style."

Celes giggled. "Thats cheating, Ro." she said waving her hand and the box appeared. "I want to be red." she declared.

"That isn't cheating." Roman pouted. "Playing with style. I'll be yellow."

"I have blue and you are cheating." Lee told her. "You can't play any game without cheating."

Roman gasped. "Why, I never!"

Celes giggled. "Well this game isn't easy to cheat at." she said. "Can I go first, I have the prettiest color." she said grinning.

"Milking the memory thing are ya?" Lee chuckled. "Go ahead."

Celes grinned at him. "Maybe, just a little." she said drawing a card and doing as it said.

Roman chuckled and they all began playing the game. It wasn't that much harder to cheat. Ro only had to used her magic to make them forget that it was their turn. She had do so many of times. Before something clicked in Celes and attacked Roman with the pillows and calling her a cheat the whole time. Roman just laughed and Lee shook his head. Telling Celes he warned her. With some sweet talking Lee caved and ended up cooking dinner for all of them. After dinner and watching a few movies. Ro opted to sleep alone in her and Lee's room while Lee slept with Celes in their room.

Celes woke the next morning and for a minute forgot where she was. She felt warm and happy though. She opened her eyes and found herself half under Lee and she remembered the day before and gave a sigh, at least she retained memories. She looked over at Lee and smiled. She didn't know how to wake him up. She knew she had a way though. She racked her brain for the memory and lightly traced the lines of Lee's face. She watched him stir a little and then settle back down and go back to sleep. Without a thought she opened her mouth and the words of a song in another language spilled out. She sang a few lines and then stopped when her mind caught up to her mouth.

"It's Romanian." Lee told her as he looked at her. "My magic is a mixture of Romanian and regular wizards magic. You named our son after my grandfather."

Celes smiled. "I wasn't trying to remember the song, just how I got you up in the mornings." she whispered. "Our son… we have a son." she said as if remembering then her memories flooded with kids. "We have lots of kids, although you arent the father of all of them… well birth father." she said. "I named our son? Didnt you get a say?"

Lee smiled at her. "I always get a say." He told her. "I know you weren't trying to remember the song. You were wondering about the language." He kissed her nose. "You love children… you love being pregnant, don't you?" He asked, making her trying to remember.

Celes smiled and thought about it. She went through her memories she had and tried to spark more. When they came even though she liked being pregnant it seemed with a few exceptions there seemed to always be something wrong during them. She bit her lip and looked at Lee.

"Don't think about the bad. Our good always outweighs the bad." He told her. "Don't let your memory tell you there is always bad, because there isn't. We are all happily married and mated to each other. You understand?"

Celes nodded. "I do. We seem very happy right now. I'm very happy, for someone with memory loss I feel very, very happy and content." she said.

"Good." He rolled over onto his back and folded his arms under his head. "Now I made breakfast yesterday because you weren't feeling yourself. But you make breakfast every morning." He told her. "Barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen, that's how you like it." he closed his eyes and fought hard not to laugh or look at her, even though he could feel her blue eyes burning into the side of his face.

Celes giggled and made no move to get out of the bed. She kept her eyes on his face and slowly moved down in between his legs and kissed up one of his thighs from his knee. She bit her lip and licked his inner thigh and then slowly up his shaft and watched him react. "I'm not pregnant, so how can I be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?" she asked as she started to trace the lines around his abs with her tongue.

"How do you know you aren't pregnant?" He pointed out as he watched her. He shivered and then watched her. "You don't have the power to know you are or aren't pregnant." He smiled. " _Whatever Celes do or ask. Don't answer her question if she asked if she is pregnant."_ He sent to John.

" _Uh okay."_ John sent back with a chuckle.

Celes smiled up at Lee as she continued to lick his abs. She moved to licking the v lines and then went back down to his shaft and breathed on it her mouth inches from it. She looked up at Lee. " _If_ I am pregnant, who might the father be?" she asked and teased the to of his shaft with her tongue ring.

"Oh, that will be me." He told her. He hissed in pleasure. "We have been like rabbits since you started this war." He told her. "Of course there is a slim chance that Harry might be the father too. He had you in January. Other than that it has only been me and you."

Celes smiled and brought her hand up and stroked his shaft with her hand and looked back up at him. "Well then… if I'm pregnant then maybe I should cook breakfast. But… how can we even be sure?" she asked him and licked his shaft again and teased the top some more.

"I think you just have to…" He hissed again. "Just cook…" He moaned and closed his eyes. "We will have to wait and see in a couple of months…" He moaned. "Besides, you are horny… you are always horny when you are pregnant."

Celes shivered and felt the heat between her legs. She had to admit aside from being pleased she remembered the day before she has wanted him. She crawled up his body and straddled his hips pressing her core onto his shaft. "Well… then I guess we don't have to worry about protection then if I am already." she said and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Lee moaned as he closed his eyes and thrust into her. "You dirty girl!" he growled at her and smiled.

Celes felt her body tighten in an orgasm and shivered and moaned and looked down at him. "Tha-that was … un-unfair." she said and as she still orgasmed she rolled her body on top of him with a loud moan.

Lee chuckled as he rolled her over onto her back. "What can I say, my girl is dirty and she wants more. Don't you?" He moaned as he thrust hard into. He leaned down and kissed her. He hooked the back of her knee under his arm and then started to pump hard and fast into her. "So dirty…" He moaned.

Celes rolled back on her head as she tried to meet his pace. But with one of her legs pinned it was hard. She looked up at him. "Y-yes… I want… s-so much more. Give me more, L-lee." she moaned and rolled on her head again.

He chuckled and then stopped. He leaned over to the nightstand pulled something out the draw and kissed her. "You asked for it." he told her. He thrust into her and moaned as he felt the vibration of the toy that was around him and pressed it to her clit. He pulled back and did it again. He did so a few times then started to thrust harder and faster into her, making sure to press the vibrater to her clit.

Celes moaned and shivered and looked at him. Something in her memory sparked and she smiled. "Oh...my God…" she panted and met his thrusts and shivered with little shrieks each time they came together and she felt the vibrations on her clit. She started to scream out her moans and push herself up a little each time he thrust into her. She reached up and gripped his shoulders digging her fingers into them.

Lee moaned and thrust harder and faster. He enjoyed terrorizing Celes every chanse he got. It was one of his favorite past times now. He had to keep a few steps ahead of her to stay in the lead. Now that she didn't have any memory it made it easier but a spark of her self kept coming back. He knew he couldn't stay lax, he had to come up with something better and mind blowing. He moaned and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and nipped it. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so that she was straddling his lap, and help her bounce on him.

Celes wrapped her arms around Lee's shoulders and her screams became higher in pitch. The angle made the vibrations more solidly on her clit and she felt her body tightening and suddenly and without warning she came. She screamed as she did and held onto Lee for dear life as she continued to move her body twitching. She wanted more and kept going to get just that. "M-more… please."

Lee growled. "You keep talking…" He moaned as he thrust into her. "... I'll silence you." He bit her neck and left her hickies. He kissed down to her collarbones and moaned. He kissed further down and nipped the top of her breast. "Greedy woman!" he growled. He sat her on top of him and allowed the vibrater to do its magic. He gripped her hips and rolled them so that she got a good buzz out of it.

Celes gave a gasping scream and leaned her head back panting. She bit her lip as her body tightened around him. She shivered harder as she tried to stave off her orgasm. She felt it beating at her. She felt herself shake harder and an overwhelming sensation of pure ecstasy filled her and she felt juices start to gush from her and waves of orgasm wash over her. She gave a whimpering scream and shut her eyes tightly.

Lee chuckled as he started to pump into her. He needed to get his done. He sucked on her breast and pulled on the nipple rings as he moaned. He licked the valley between her breast to the other breast and licked her nipple he sucked on her and used his teeth to pull on the nipple rings. He shivered as he finally felt his orgasm fill him. He grunted with each thrust and laid her back down.

Celes wrapped her legs around his waist and and rolled her hips pushing into him. She ran her hands down over his back and looked up at him. She knew he wanted to find his release. She leaned up and kissed him and pulled on his bottom lip and then kissed down his chin.

Lee moaned as he kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He rubbed against her tongue ring and pressed the vibrater more into her clit. He moaned as he felt her twitch under him. He rolled his hips and held her tightly as he felt her tighten around him. He kissed up her jaw to her ear and nipped the ear lobe. "One more…" He moaned. "One more… with me."

Celes started to scream again and gripped him tighter and rolled her hips a little faster and then she shivered harder and felt her body tighten around him again. She gripped him tighter with her legs and screamed as the orgasm started to fill her again.

Lee moaned again. "Now… Celes… for God's sake now!" He growled at her. As he pumped a few more times.

Celes rolled back on her head one more time and her body released the orgasm around him and she screamed and then it cut out. She gripped him tighter and twitched and gave little moans and pants and her body went lax.

Lee growled with her as he released his own orgasm. He panted and collapsed on her. He moaned again as the vibrated kept going between them. He shivered as he felt his body build up to another one. He rolled his hips lazily and shivered again.

Celes' legs jerked and she gave a silent moan as Lee rolled his hips. She jerked and held onto him tightly. She managed a little whimper as her own body kept reacting to the vibrator kept going on strong and she shivered.

He moaned and shivered again. "Bloody… thing…" He growled and shook a little. He moaned as he felt Celes keep tightening around him. He kissed her neck and licked it. He panted as his orgasm pressed closer for another release.

"L-Lee…" Celes moaned rolling her hips a little. "P-please…" her body was going to release another orgasm. She gripped his shoulders tighter and tried to push away from him as her body started to fill with her overwhelming orgasm.

He moaned and slid his hands to cup her ass. He pulled her tighter against him. "One… more… Inimorar Mea… one more."

Celes moaned and rolled her body with him as the nickname stirred something in her and she jerked and her body tightened. She started to orgasm again. "A-anything for you, Razboinic Meu." she moaned out as her body came.

Lee moaned as he came with her. He wanted to just lay there but if he did they were never going to move and their bodies where going to keep coming. He rolled over and waved a hand to turn off the vibrater. He panted and moaned. "Little minx!" He breathed. "I… won…"

Celes smiled and gave a little sniff. "Yes… a little." she said and sat up and wiped her eyes. "How about a tie?" she asked and gave a watery laugh.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his side. "Fine it can be a tie." he wiped some of her stray tears. "What's wrong, love?"

Celes smiled. "Just what you called me… it stirred a mixture of good and bad feelings. All of them overwhelming, good though." she said and looked at him. "Hungry?" she asked.

Lee looked down at her. "You are my Inimorar Mea. You always have been." he kissed her. "Come on, you owe me a great breakfast for that. Sex feen."

Celes giggled. "Well if I'm pregnant apparently I have an excuse." she teased and kissed him again. "I love you." she said and got out of the bed and picked his shirt from the day before off the floor and pulled it on. "What does Mr. Jordan want for breakfast then?" she asked as she slid the door open.

Lee chuckled as he pulled on pajama pants and a tank top. "I would like, eggs, toast, potato patties, and some… hot cereal… oatmeal. Yeah, that will do it."

Celes giggled. "Have to feed my big Papa Bear don't I?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen with a giggle.

"Yes, yes you do. And you need to make me a lemon cake too." He told her as he sat on a stool and watched her.

"Lemon cake? Oh yeah… I can do that. Lets get through breakfast before I try to remember that." she said and started to get the things out. She went into autopilot and before she knew it she was making plates for Lee and herself as Roman came in looking groggy.

"Stinken bunnies." She mumbled as she open the refrigerator and took out some juice. "I demand that you both do me the same way you do each other." She told them.

Lee chuckled darkly. "I can do that. Of course that means you have to allow Celes to chain you to the bed."

Celes shivered. "Oh, I want to do that." she said excitedly looking at Roman. "Can I chain you to a bed Roman?" she asked.

Roman shivered and looked at Celes. She groaned, "Yeah… you can." She made a plate and ate as she stood. She was warming up her legs, knees, and hips as she did a few movement. "Hey, Celes, do you want to come to the dance studio with me after eating? I want to know if you remember a few things. It will be fun." She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

Celes smiled at her. "Yes! I'd like that a lot. Of course I may have to take it easy." she said with a little smile to Lee.

Lee and Roman frowned at her. "Why?" Roman asked.

"Well Lee made a valid point this morning, I could be pregnant and not even know cause I don't remember." she said with a shrug as she continued to eat her food.

ROman laughed. "Cel-Bear, if you were pregnant I would…"

"Be overjoyed." Lee interrupt. "Which you are, aren't you?"

Roman frowned at him. "Of course. But if…"

"Ro I think you need to sit down too." He told Lee. "Right here next to me." He smiled. " _I told her she was pregnant so she could cook for me."_

"Lee Jordan!" Roman gasped. "Celes you are…" She glared at Lee as her voice went out. " _Lee is lying to you, Celes. You aren't pregnant."_ she said in the connection between Lee, Celes, and her.

Lee groaned. "Don't listen to her. She is reckless and… hey! Stop throwing food at me!" Lee said as he lifted his hand to block the food.

" _I am_ not _reckless! You anal dwelling butt monkey!"_ Roman hissed at him as she threw more food at him.

Celes stared at Lee with wide eyes, she was partially thrown off by Roman speaking in her head and a little upset with what Lee did. She picked up some of her remaining scrambled eggs and tossed them at Lee with little scream. "Butt face."

"Hey! Hey!" Lee shouted at them and got them to stop. "I will _not_ take this abuse and disrespect. I am the head of this family and what I say… hey!" he complained as Roman threw some more food at him.

" _You butt monkey! Head of the family my ass!"_ She opened the refrigerator and grab a handful of whipped cream and threw it at him. " _You told her she was pregnant just to control her! And I'm not reckless!"_ She threw a handful of fresh peas at him.

Celes nodded and joined Roman at the fridge and picked up a handful of what looked like pudding and threw it at Lee. "Talk about abuse and disrespect!" she said giggling. "Making me think I was pregnant just so you could get me to cook. You could have just asked." she threw more whipped cream at him and watched it him in the face as he got up with a growl.

"I was just testing your memory." He told her and placed his hands on his hips. "Its not my fault you failed that test."

" _Oh!"_ Roman grabbed some fresh green beans and threw them at him. " _You are still an anal dwelling butt monkey! You are now out of the band!"_ she threw peas. " _Voted off the island"_ She threw blackberries. " _Kicked off the team_." SHe threw raspberries and then threw blueberries. " _Go crawl back to the boys team! I can't believe I trusted you!"_

Lee chuckled. "For the record. I told her she enjoyed being pregnant, barefooted, and in the kitchen." he said poking at them.

Roman gasped out loud and threw more food at him. "You evil Caveman!" She screamed at him.

Celes giggled as she watched the situation escalate and threw some more stuff at Lee. She got the the strawberries and almost threw one but thought better of it and ate one her eyes alight with mischief. She had remembered halfway through their lovemaking that he was just messing with her. She giggled as she looked Lee over. "Mmm you look good enough to eat, now all you need is some chocolate on top and some strawberries and my Chocolate Daddy will be done." she giggled.

Lee growled at her as his body shook with is orgasm. "Minx!"

Roman laughed. "That is his second trigger? Go crawl back to the boys, Daddy."

Lee growled again and nearly fell to his knees. "Evil teasing devil women!"

Roman turned up her nose at him grabbed Celes' hand and walked them out to the dance studio. "That mean caveman."

Celes grinned as she followed her. "I totally got him into trouble and when he realizes I did hes going to be so...out to get me." she said and giggled more.

Roman giggled. "That is because girls rule and boys drool." She giggled again and then lead them to the washroom in the studio to wash up before they did what Roman had planned. "Ready to dance?"

Celes smiled. "Yep, dancing is mostly muscle memory so I should be good." she said as she pulled on the green leggings under her little dance top which was also green.

"You don't need to wear all that." Roman told her as she pulled out some Tahitian pa'u skirts. She gave Celes the green one. "Skirt and bra." she told her. She stripped down. and pulled on her orange one and wrapped it around her hips and then pulled on the orange bra. "Remember how to do it, or do you want me to do it?" She winked at her know she totally teased Celes with her body.

Celes blinked her eyes and shut her mouth. "Uh no I think I got it." she said and stripped off her own clothes and replaced them with the skirt and bra of the same color and then grinned at Roman. "Um so, we dance now?" she asked.

Roman giggled and nodded. "Lets warm up your body first." She put on drum music. "Follow me. When you feel like you got it let me know and we will start choreographing songs." Roman stood in front of the mirror and bed her knees slightly. She called out the names and did the movies a couple of time until Celes got it then called out another. When they went through all of them she started over again this time allowing Celes to call out the names and following her. She corrected her only once other then that she had it.

By the time they were warmed up Celes felt like she had been dancing like that for most of if not all of her life. She grinned at Roman. "So what are we going to do now, that was so fun. We need to do more, can the boys do that? Its awesome." she said excitedly.

Roman giggled. "I think John can do Tahitian I'm not sure about Harry. We are going to choreograph a few songs until Harry comes out. Then we are going to show him. I'm going to turn up the music really loud so that he will be able to hear it and come and see what we are doing." She giggled.

"You're sort of evil, I like it." Celes said clapping her hands. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Roman played the music and turned it up loudly. They listened to the music and bounced ideas off each other as they set a number to the music. Roman smiled and giggled as she and Celes just had fun doing what they loved.

Celes liked dancing with Roman, she kept having memories and ones that didnt just happen to her. She seemed to be remembering another life as well. She smiled bigger as they went through the number all at once getting it all worked out.

Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched Celes and Roman dance. The two of them moved in such sensually synced manners it made his mouth water. She gave a small growl as the song came to an end and walked into the room "What are you two up to?" he asked.

"We are dancing and having fun." Roman giggled. She waved a hand to lower the music. "Do you like?" She asked. "I have a slow song to show you. You will love it. Or do you want another fast one?" she giggled as she breathed heavily. Her skin glowed with sweat.

Harry growled a little and then sat himself down. "Slow." he said and looked at Roman like she was something to eat.

Celes shivered at his tone but looked at Roman. "You do this one on your own." she said and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go inside and pick on Lee." she said and then on a whim when over and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and leaned down and kissed him. She ran a tongue along his lips and then dipped her into his mouth and moaned. She ran her hands up through his hair and shivered stepping back. "J-just checking." she stuttered a little and walked away.

Harry smiled a little shocked as he watched Celes walk away. "Yep, still got it." he said combing his fingers through his hair.

"She is a hot mama!" Roman giggled as she bit her lower lip and watched Celes go. She looked over to Harry and giggled. "What do you think of the orang. Celes told me a while ago it makes my eyes pop."

Harry looked at her with a smile. "She's right, it does. You look like Pele." he whispered. "My beautiful Hawaiian goddess." he said seduction dripping in his words.

Roman shivered and smiled at him. She placed a long lei on her hand and placed a foot out before her. She waved a hand and the music started. She allowed the music fill her and moved to it. Her hips slowly swayed like the rolling of the ocean. She used the lei to put on display as she held it or worn it. She constantly rose and lowered in height and smiled at him as she rolled her hips. She made the dance look sensual and seductive as his words made her feel. She she was done she gave a bow.

Harry stood slowly and stalked over to Roman. He reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her fiercely and moaned. "That was damn sexy, and beautiful." he said and trailed a hand down the side of her body and up under her skirt pulling it up a little. "Ro, you have made me wait for weeks… I can not and will not wait anymore. I _will_ have you now, and thats not a request its an order." he moaned and kissed her again.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach and she pressed into him. She lowered her eyes as she kissed the bottom of his chin. "Its an order?" she asked him. She moaned. "I think I may make you wait more than." She told him and try to pull away.

Harry growled and pulled her tighter to him and turned her around to face the mirror. He growled and ran a hand up under her skirt and found her core and dipped a finger in while he lifted one of her legs with his other hand. "You will not make me wait anymore, woman. You hear me. You are mine. I will have you." he said and pumped his finger in and out of her slowly watching the action in the mirror and moaning.

Roman moaned and panted as she watched his hand. The excitement that he brought out of her bloomed and exploded into her stomach and breast. She whimpered as she bit her lower lip and moaned again. She dug her fingers into his arm and shivered. "R-right h-here? l-like this?"

Harry nodded with a moan. "Look at us, we look like two wild animals that need one another. And look at you, this make you so hot." he whispered in her ear and nipped it as he pumped faster with his fingers. "Do you want me to take you Roman? Do you want me inside of you? Filling you… do you want to watch as I do?" he asked her.

She gave a high pitch whimpered as she bit her lip and watched him. She looked at herself and saw the burning fire alight in her eyes which was set off by the orange outfit she wore. She moaned and shivered as she looked down at his hand. She gave a squeal as her orgasm hit her out of no where. She leaned onto Harry and couldn't help but nod. "Y-yes… please…"

Harry kissed her neck and moaned. He waved a hand and a chaise sofa appeared facing the mirror. He waved his hand again and their clothes were gone. He picked her up and went over to the sofa. He sat down with her back still to his front and lifted her chin to make her look at them. "Watch, you know you want to." he said and lifted her and started to fill her core with his shaft and moaned as he watched the action.

Roman gasped and made a noise between a moan and a high pitched whimper. She shivered and bit her lower lip. Her body shivered and she felt the explosion of excitement in her stomach. Her thighs quivered as she juices leaked. "H-Harry…" She moaned.

Harry moaned and started to pump in and out of Roman as they watched. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He trailed a hand down the front of her body and rubbed her clit in lazy circles. He could feel her tightness and her leaking juices. He gave a moan and found her hand and replaced his with hers making her rub her own clit. He moaned and bit the inside of his mouth as he continued to slowly pump in and out of her.

She moaned as she shivered and moaned. She panted as she felt her body tighten mored as her other hand dug into his thigh. She arched her back and moaned again. "Harry… I'm going…" She whimpered and closed her eyes as leaned her head back as her moaned grew higher in pitch.

Harry growled agaisnt her neck and pumped a little faster and harder into her. He grunted with each pump and covered her hand on her clit with his and made her move it faster. He kissed down her neck and bit into her shoulder at the crook of her neck and moaned. He felt his own orgasm build up in him and panted and kissed back up to her ear. "Now, my little Ku'uipo, now come for me." he moaned in her ear.

Roman screamed out her orgasm and shook against Harry. She felt her juices flood out of her and she screamed again. She shook again and moaned as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Evil… evil… Koa…" She moaned.

Harry chuckled, he had released himself when she did and he shook holding her closer. He kissed her neck and shoulder. "God… I missed you." he said and chuckled some more. "You want to take this to our room now?" he asked her with a light growl and he kissed up her neck.

She shivered and moaned. "Take me…" She told her. "Evil Koa…" She smiled up at him and stood. She kissed him and moaned. "Take what you want." She nipped his lips and giggled.

Harry growled and stood quickly, he waved a hand and the chase disappeared and they were dressed. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on, Ku'uipo." he said and walked them back to the main house whistling a dirty song as they went. He wanted to show off a little and then take her back to their room and have his again and again until she passed out.

Celes sat in the library of the house reading over something she wrote down a few days ago. She had pretty much regained all her memories at this point, that of course didn't stop Lee from poking at her. She enjoyed it though, over the last two weeks she had, had more fun with him than she could ever remember having and at first that was close to nothing. She giggled and wrote something down when the bell rang. She shot up, Addison was there. She had written to her to get her opinions on some things and Addie had written back saying she could come to her and stay awhile and go over it. Addie was a champion right now, she was a mum, still ran the clinic and managed to keep it all together despite Draco's possession. Celes ran to the door and skidded to a stop nearly running into it to get to it before Lee could. She grinned at him and swung the door open and squealed a little as she laid eyes on the taller red head. She threw her arms around Addison's neck and jumped. "Hi, Hi, Hi!" she said happily.

Addison laughed and hugged Celes back. "Hey Cel." she said and pulled away.

Celes grinned and pulled her into the house. "I'm so glad you're here, I think we are almost ready to separate Draco, and I wanted you here when we did." she said.

Addison smiled as she looked around and then saw the other four and gave a wave. "Hi." she said to them as she allowed Celes to drag her to a couch situated in front of a small fireplace.

Lee smiled at her. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

Addison smiled. "That would be fantastic, I've been on a bloody plane for a day and a half and then in a car for another three house just to get here. Sometimes being a squib sucks." she said and leaned into the couch and shut her eyes.

Celes gave a little frown. "Oh I should have come get you the minute I heard back from you, I've been a little flighty as of late though. I'm sorry, Addie." she said.

Addison took Celes' hand and smiled at her. "No worries, you told me whats going on with you. I get it." she said.

Celes sighed. "I could have sent someone else, its not like they all can't apprate too." she said.

Addie shook her head. "I just may need to sleep soon, don't worry about it so much Cel." she assured her and sat up a little straighter. "So how are you going to lure Dra...I mean Nogitsune here?" she asked.

Lee came back with her tea and sat it down onto a little coffee table. "We are going to pull down the shields." he told her.

Addison nodded. "You said… you said that Draco is dieing?" she asked.

Celes shook her head. "I dont think so, I don't think Sune is good for him. And unless we heal him after he separated from Sune he could. But no, I don't think Draco is dying right now anymore." she said pulling her legs up to her chest and leaning a cheek on them looking at Addison.

Addison nodded. "And I'm here because you want me here when hes himself again?" she asked.

Celes nodded. "He's going to need a lot of help getting back to any kind of normal. I mean hes been possessed by this guy for more than a year now. John is calling an old friend, Di, she specializes in trauma by magic. She has a therapy program for him." she explained to Addison.

Addison nodded and bit her thumb nail nervously. "When you get him here you're going to…"

"Sedate him with extract of hemlock." Celes said with a little smile. "It should knock him out long enough to do what we need to do." she said looking at Lee and then back at Addison.

Addison nodded again. "Sounds like you have it all worked out, do you need me right now?" she asked.

Celes shook her head. "I drew you up a room to stay in while you're here, its across from the one I drew up for Draco/Nogitsune. We can move Draco in with you after we've separated Sune and then we can trap him there with magic and shielding until we can find the Nematon box." she said with a shrug.

Addison nodded she bit her thumb nail again and gave Celes a worried look.

Celes tucked some of Addie's hair behind her ear and smiled. "Its all going to work out Adds, don't you worry. We got this." she said and stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to your room and you can sleep off your jet lag." she said. She led Addison to her room and once she was settled Celes walked back out into the living room and smiled a little at Lee and bounced on her toes. "After breakfast we should probably start." she said softly. She headed into the kitchen and started breakfast. She had been up since early, four thirty to be exact. She knew Addie would be in early and wanted to be up when she got there. She had gotten up and left Lee sleeping and went to the library and had been in there until Addie had gotten there. She started to put together mix to make waffles.

Lee groaned as he sat at the bar and put his head down. He had slept longer than Celes but the thought of what they were going to do just tired him out. He didn't want to do anything. But he also knew in order to have a peaceful life it had to be done. He looked at her. "So how long do you think it will take him to make his move and get here?"

Celes shrugged. "Not long, it didn't take him long to pounce on me when I was down in the village." she said offhandedly. "He'll expect something though… maybe." she shrugged again and mixed the waffle mix.

Lee frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean it didn't take him long to pounce on you when you were in the village? The only time we were in the village the day Roman got sick." He told her.

Celes paused in her mixing and gave a little wince. "You know how I keep telling you I can't remember how I got to the village or how he even got me? I uh… I remembered the other day." she said the last part quickly and turned away to get out the waffle iron.

Lee growled as he glared at her. "Celes Nichole Diggory-Potter-Jordan-McTaggert." He growled as he stood up. "What. Were. You. Doing. In. The. Village?"

Celes turned around biting her lip and scrunching her nose a little. "I went to get a book from that shop." she said and then quickly added. "I swear, it wasnt a reckless move. I just wanted a book so I popped into an ally and went into the shop and he nicked me there. I was going to be in and out. I didnt want to wake anyone up…" she trailed off and looked down at the batter.

"Really? And you thought that was the smart thing to do? you thought that was really smart? God damn it, Celes. Sleep or not you should have told us! We don't have the liberty to _pop_ in to do as we please. God Celes, what were you thinking?" he growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You deliberately… augh! I'm going to go shower!"

Celes set the batter down and followed him. "I didn't disobey you, I just… didn't think about it. I just did it… I'm sorry, please dont be mad. I just…" she sighed and stopped. "Nevermind." she said softly and turned back around and walked back into the kitchen. She had pretty much beat herself up about it when she remembered. She rubbed her belly as it gave little tug of discomfort and went back to mixing the waffles to put in the heating up iron.

John yawned as he came into kitchen. "Morning." he told her.

Celes gave him a smile that was a little forced. "I'm making waffles, eggs, turkey bacon, and potatoes." she said and went back to putting the eggs together in a bowl to just scramble them all.

"Where's Lee? Don't he usually help? I can help with you if you would like." He told her.

"Could you make the potatoes, I'm just going to fry them with a little bit of paprika." she said and started the eggs as the bacon fried. "He's in the shower, he's a little upset with me right now." she shrugged.

"Why, did you out beat him in your game?" John chuckled as he cut up potatoes.

Celes smiled. "I wish, no, I finally remembered how I got in the village when Sune took my memories. It was really stupid, and careless on my part." she said and finished the eggs transferring them to a platter and using her magic to keep them hot as she started to flip bacon.

John shook his head. "I don't want to know." he told her. "Don't tell me. Ignorance is bliss." he said.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Okay, I won't say what happened then." she said softly. "I'd like to say her lured me out but thats not possible. I just feel a little stupid about it. I dont even know why it was so important now." she said and placed the bacon on the platter and went and got out plates for everyone and a tray to bring to Addie.

"I don't want to listen to this. La, la, la, la, la. Not listening to this." John told her. "So, I heard the doorbell ring. Is Addie here?"

Celes nodded. "Yep, and I filled her in. Now she's sleeping off her jet lag so that when it all finishes with Sune she'll be here to help with Dragon's rehab." she said and picked up a piece of bacon and ate some while she kept making waffles.

"Okay, cool." he washed the potatoes and then put them in the pan to fry. "I sent a message to Di. She is aware of what's going on and is on standby to pop in when we need her."

Celes smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek, she had to jump up a little to do it. She giggled and went back to her waffle making. "I think this is going to work, I can feel it." she said.

He chuckled. "I think so too." He told her. "It will be nice to be altogether again."

Celes smiled sadly. "I miss the kids too. A lot, I miss my babies. I'm missing their lives again, we all are." she whispered.

He nodded. "Its to protect them. They may not understand as much. I tried to tell them but only in time will they truly understand. Their parents are some of the most powerful people on the planet. When you are powerful other people, good or bad are attracted to that."

Celes nodded she finished the last waffle and placed it on the warming platter and then walked over and wrapped her arms around John's middled and pressed her cheek to his back and sighed. "They will understand someday. Lark and Nick finally do." she said softly. "So I think the others will too."

John rubbed her arm and covered the potatoes and turned in her arms. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of her head. "They will. I'm their warrior and they are in good hands." he rubbed her back and kissed her. "All of us are in good hands."

Celes trailed her hands up and around his neck standing on her toes. "Yes, we are." she said softly and pulled his neck a little and he stooped and she kissed him again and down his chin and then hugged him tightly. "I love you." she said softly and closed her eyes.

"And I love you too." John told her and kissed her again. He rained kisses all over her face. "Why are you so short?"

Celes giggled. "If you had gotten to meet my parents you would know, my Mum and Dad were short. And you've met Molly, she's only a few inches shorter than I am." she shrugged. "I'm pocket sized, i think I was designed like this for you." she winked.

He chuckled, "Yes Miss Wrath goddess is pretty short too." He teased.

Celes scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Come on, it's not that bad. Short is good, you like me short." she wiggled and pressed against him a little. "I fit with you well, me all short and you all tall." she said looking up at him coyly.

"Well I only complain because I have to lean over and kiss you, or hug you, and my back…" He trailed off and chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Old man can't lean over and kiss me?" she pouted and then stepped back and held out her finger in a one minute gesture. She walked over and hoisted herself up onto the bar and sat with her legs spread a little and then pulled on his shirt so he stood between them. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes much." he moaned and kissed her. "And I am an old man. I'm older than Lee."

Celes giggled. "Only by a few months." she kissed him. "And I like my men older… my women too. I'm the youngest." she said and kissed him again.

John chuckled and kissed her. "You silly woman." he kissed down to her neck and gave a little growl. "You are the tiniest and the youngest. You must really love it."

Celes giggled again and tipped her head to the side moving closer to him so that her core pressed against his shaft through his pants. "I really do, I really love being the baby." he moaned and reached up and kissed down his neck. Her arousal was filling her easily. She seemed to be turned on all the time these days.

John chuckled. "And you are so spoiled!" He teased her. He kissed down her neck and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Celes... we can't. .." he moaned as he licked her neck. "Here... we have a guest. .. and the kitchen... is Lee's. .." he moaned and then kissed her as his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hand up her shirt.

"Your damn right." Lee growled. "Out the kitchen. Only I can do stuff like that in my kitchen."

Celes gave a whimper and pulled away from John and gave Lee a slightly annoyed look. "Harry does stuff in _your_ kitchen all the time. And last time I checked this is as much my domain as it is yours." she said to him whimpering again as John pulled away from her. Her eyes actually nearly filled with tears. She was so aroused she could barely contain it.

"I'm not stopping you. Go do that in private. The others are going to wake up soon. I rather not have you make a spectacle of yourself here. Now be gone. Handle Your need." He shooed them away with a wave of his hand. "Go. Go, go."

John smiled and picked Celes up. "Come on, Pockets."

Celes gave a pouting frown and leaned her head on John's shoulder. She was a little upset now. She sighed. "Take me away from Mr. Cranky pants, John." she declared and kissed him his neck and chin with a tiny moan.

Harry strolled into the kitchen with a yawn and took in the scene and gave a little curious look. He walked up to John and kissed Celes and then grinned at John. "Morning nookie with Celes? You must be feeling pretty lucky." he said even though he managed to get ahold of her for a few hours the day before.

John smiled. "I think I do feel a little lucky. She's been giving most of her attention to Lee or trying to get to Roman."

Celes blushed and looked down at her hands. "Sorry." she said with a little smile. "I'm just…" she looked up, she was going to say flighty but she pretty much remembered everything.

Harry chuckled and ran a finger over her cheek. "Go, have fun. Stop worrying, we are about to do that here soon." he said and kissed her cheek and sat himself on a stool.

Lee growled to himself as he finished cooking the potatoes. He was angry at both himself and Celes. He should have felt her leave. He was her warrior and he had become too lax. How could he not know she left the protection of the property? He should have felt something. "Frustrating woman." He growled under his breath.

Harry watched Lee as John carried Celes away. He rested his chin in his hand. "What happened?" he asked after he was sure John and Celes were out of earshot.

"That careless woman simply popped into town to buy a book when Sune found and took her. I knew she must have left the protection of her own accord but I was hoping it was because she saw a deer or something distracted her. I didn't think she left on purpose to buy a bloody book. 'I didnt want to wake anyone up.' She says." He growled again.

Harry gave his own reflexive growl. He shook his head. "You're not just upset with her are you?" he asked. "You didn't know, and thats whats really pissing you off."

"You're damn right! Im her warrior and I should have felt when she left. Did I? No. I didn't feel a bloody thing! I've become too lax and its my own damn fault. John even knew when one of the kids were taken but did I know that my ward was taken or left the protection of the property? No!" He slammed down the spatchula.

Harry sighed. "Its not lax mate, things have never been easy for you and Celes. Its always been the two of you kicking and screaming in some way shape or form. You two are really good right now, but you're still shutting down the connection the two of you have when your aren't with her. Its scary, to be open all the time, but as her warrior you _always_ have to keep that connection open. You have to be aware of her all the time. I am with Ro but at first, it was not easy doing it. But how do you think I knew she ran away when she erased your and Celes' memories. How do you think John knew when Alaric was taken. Even how do you think Celes knows when something off about Roman? You have to keep the connection open between you two. Its new, and the way you and Celes are it will be a little awkward… or maybe not. You two are in a great place right now, this is a great time for you to do that." he said with a shrug. "Like right now, tell me where Celes is. Not because you know, but because you _know._ I can tell you right now that Ro is half asleep in your and her room and trying to go back to sleep. You can tell me that too, you get it?"

Lee frowned as he thought about it and opened the connection. Then closed it. "I don't want to feel her having sex with John. Its one thing with you but with John?" He shivered and shook his head. "The last time that connection was really open all the time was… when she and Ro were together." he looked over to Harry. "I felt her _all_ the time. It was strongest after she and Ro had sex, though.

Harry chuckled a little and nodded. "I feel that, everytime Ro is sexually active. I'm very aware. I'm aware with Celes but only cause my marks tingle, but with Roman… I know and I get this urge to just walk up to her and rip off her cloths when I see her after. Mate, we have to fight the urge but you have to be aware." he shook his head. "I dont even know how John is going to handle it when the kids start…" he winced. "Look I've learned to sort of put it on a back burner, the connection is always open and I always feel Ro to keep her safe. But because I put the connection on a back burner the only time its hard is when the emotions are intense. One thing I do know is that Roman can dull that connection when shes trying to hide something." he growled. "I hate that."

Lee chuckled then he started to laugh. "Mate… oh mate!" He laughed some more. "I have no room to complain. Both you and John got it hard… John is even harder."

Harry looked at him. "Wait, what? How do I have it hard? Roman listens to me… most of the time." he said.

He chuckled, "Because I know my Ro. She keeps that connection dulled on purpose so that you don't get overwhelmed and when she wants to be sneaky she makes it hard for you. No wonder she babys you. Oh and the jealousy…" He chuckled and shook his head. "I love Roman… a lot but to be her warrior… that job is full time… when its too quiet you know there is something wrong. When its too loud you know there is something wrong… when its calm… there is still something wrong." He laughed again. "I'm surprise you don't put her in a sleeping trance… but then again she can dream walk so that's not much help."

Harry smiled at Lee darkly. "I've considered it, that and tying her to a bed, keeping her pregnant constantly, barring her from her workspace, throwing her over my shoulder when she rushes into danger. Today… I swear to God, its taking everything I have to not just growl like a caveman and tie her to a bed and forbid her to do this." he growled. "These women will kill us."

Lee chuckled. He sighed and moaned. "I don't mind helping you tying her to the bed. I find I really enjoy doing that to her." He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, John has it harder with the kids. Poor guy." He smiled at Harry and looked around. " _I finished the chastity belt charm. It works perfectly!_ " He sent him privately.

Harry raised an eyebrow. " _How did you test it?"_ he asked not recalling a test phase.

He smiled. " _I sent it to George to test it out. He says its perfect. We all have to agree on a work to activate it. Only our voices can take it off. The girls will be safe. He said he tested it out on Roxie. But given that she is only six it wasn't really accurate so he tested it out on Angelina… said he had a damn hard time getting to touch her. Especially since she is pregnant, she wouldn't allow him to even hold her hand. She wasn't too happy when she found out what he was testing. Threatened to tell the girls so he had to erase her memory of it."_

Harry frowned. " _Then we never use it on Celes and Roman. Never those two will tear us in half if they find out and will not be as easy to erase the memories of."_ he said shaking his head at the thought and growling.

Lee nodded. " _I agree."_ he rubbed his chin. " _What do you think our word should be so that Jude don't get suspicious."_

" _That girl spends so much time with her cousin that she has become very suspicious. For her it could be her nickname but that would require me to use it less yeah?"_ he asked.

" _Yeah. Cause if either one of us you the work it will deactivate or activate._ " Lee told him. " _Maybe I should fix it so that all three of us have to say it at the same time… or it could be a sequence of words to deactivate it… bloody hell. I need to redo it."_

Harry chuckled. "I'd tell you to ask Ro… but… maybe John and I can help." he sugested out loud. He reached out and felt Roman in the shower now. "We should change the subject though."

Lee sighed. "So… ready for this?"

Harry sighed himself. "No really, but it needs to be done so we can have a happy safe life. So Celes can stop worrying about Draco all the time. I swear that guy has always been there… even when he was a total ass, Celes worried about him." he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah." He sighed too. "Celes was saying that Sible was supposed to help us out… did she tell you when she supposed to get here?"

Harry groaned. "She'll be here soon." he said and dropped his head on the bar. "Stupid woman, she's a seer and we know her so she has to help." he said mimicking Celes' voice after he has tried to convince her to find someone else.

Lee chuckled, "Sorry mate. We can always silence her if she gets too…" He trailed off and wiggled his fingers like some mystic person.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Celes would only get upset with us. No, I'll survive." he said with a shiver and turned when Roman walked into the kitchen still looking tired. "Morning, Ro." he said with a half wave still stuck on his little depression about Trelawney.

"Morning." She yawned. She kissed Harry's cheek and then walked around to Lee. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. She moaned as she gave a lingering kiss. "God, I miss you."

Lee moaned and kissed her forehead. "Miss you too. Go sit down. Breakfast is made. Celes made waffles."

She smiled and opened the refrigerator and pulled out some juice. "Juice is good." She sang to herself as she pour herself some juice and sat next to Harry. She kissed his arms and then bit him.

Harry growled at her and nipped her neck. "Stop biting me, I'm not a snack." he teased.

"Who told you that lie?" Roman giggled. "You are a very tasty snack. I can eat you all day…" She nipped his arm again. "Especially when you are covered in cheesecake." She nipped up to his shoulder. "Strawberry cheesecake." She nipped his neck. "Mango cheesecake." She moaned and sucked on his neck.

Harry moaned and turned to her. "You are a wyley one this morning." he growled and leaned down and kissed her slowly running a hand down over her neck as he did so and down over her shirt to her breast.

"Oy! What is this?" Celes asked hands planted firmly on her hips. She stood in fresh cloths and a braid in her hair.

Roman gave a little giggle. "Just saying good morning. Have to get my tease in before everything goes all… serious."

Celes smiled a little and walked into the kitchen going over and grabbing an apple from the fridge and then sitting down. "Yes, I think thats a good idea. Addie is sleeping, she should sleep most of the day. Its best while we separate Dragon." she said kicking her legs a little and risking a look at Lee before she started to eat her apple.

Lee took her apple before she could bite into it and set a plate down in front of her. Then he set one down for Roman. "So today we just rest. When does Sible get here so Harry can go hide."

"Syr… thank you." Roman said as Lee set the syrup in front of her and gave Harry his plate.

Harry nodded. "I would like to hide, but part of me thinks that shes going to need to be there for all this." he winced.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Harry Potter, she is. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you though." she said with a wink.

Harry growled at her. "You'd better." he said.

Celes giggled and nudged him three times with her magic and took the syrup from Roman so she could have some and so she stopped pouring it on her waffles.

John walked in and kissed Celes on top of the head and did the same to Roman. He picked up one of her potato chunks and ate it. "Morning."

"Hey! That's mine!" Roman told him. She went back to eating. "Well, weather we need her or not. I rather not be in the same room until…" She trailed off as she felt that odd pull again. She had been feeling it for a while now. But now it was becoming more persistent. She was missing something… she over passed something… but what?

"You okay, butterfly?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She waved a hand. "Like I was saying I rather not be in the same room until I have too."

Celes sensed Roman's little shift and smiled at her. "Its alright, we may not need her at all. I may be enough." she said. "I'm sort of… like that you know?" she said.

Harry shook his head. "You are nothing like that woman, little dove." he said to her a little forcefully.

Celes blushed and looked down at her plate. "Okay." she said softly.

Roman nodded. "Nothing like her."

John smiled, "I don't really know her very well but she don't seem too bad. Why are you all hiding?"

Harry growled. "In school she used to predict my death once a year… sometimes more… and don't even get me started on the whole grim nonsense. I was terrified of my own Godfather because of that woman!" he said.

Celes shook her head. "To be fair, you had seen Sirius before Sybill predicted anything. Besides Ron's reading was more accurate." she said.

"About suffering and being happy about it? Yeah I guess so." he said and shook his head. "That woman made school very hard sometimes."

Celes just nodded and continued to eat. As breakfast wound down Celes slid off her stool and started to clean up without being asked. She hummed as she did the dishes and looked up elbow deep in soapy water when the bell rang again. "That'll be Sybell. Maybe we should send John to get the door, yeah. I made a room for her above the studio." she said and went back to her task her mind starting to move into healing mode pressing the uneasy feeling building in her stomach back a little.

Harry nodded. "I vote John go too." he said as the bell rang again.

"Ring to let us know its time to go. Come on Koa. Lets go, I feel like drawing. You can be my modle." She teased him and dragged him off.

Lee chuckled. "John, its all you."

John chuckled, "Okay." he got up and went to the door. "Good morning." He greeted Sybell. He gave her an easy smile. "Will you please take your shoes off in this area? I have slippers for you." He held out the house shoes to show her.

Sybell gave him a distracted smile and pushed up her thick glasses and nodded. "Oh yes, dear boy." she said removing her shoes and putting on the slippers. "Oh, oh… there is such… power in this house." she whispered more to herself than him.

John smiled at her. "Yes, we all have grown into proper adults have realized our power. Don't worry, you are protected." He told her as he wrapped her arm over his arm. "Have you eaten breakfast?" he asked her as he escorted her further into the house.

"Oh yes, I had tea and cake before I left the school." she said looking around wide eyed and then looked up at John. "Oh dear boy, how are? You had such darkness in you last I saw you." she asked, she made flighty movements.

He smiled at her. "That was because I was in a bad place. Celes, Lee, Harry, and Roman have helped me out a lot. I'm getting better. I still have some darkness but I'm okay now. I can control it better."

She smiled up at him and reached up and patted his cheek. "Good." she said and walked into the kitchen with him. When she laid eyes on Celes she gave a little shout and covered her mouth. "Oh dear girl, I am so sorry." she said cryptically.

Celes stiffened automatically and smiled. "Um, thank you?" she asked.

Lee frowned at her. "Would you like some tea?" He asked Sybell.

John sat her at the stool. "Its okay, Sybell. Don't say anything. It should be surprise to us all. Whatever you see, by you telling us can tempt us to change fate, right?" He asked her trying keep Sybell from speaking something that would upset anyone. Especially if it wasn't true.

Sybell nodded. "I think that is a good way to think about it, Mr. Kuluipei." she said his name sounding funny on her tongue. "No tea, Mr. Jordan, thank you. I had a cup and read this morning." she said still glancing at Celes.

Celes shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and smiled. "Maybe you'd like to rest?" she asked her. "John can show you to your room." she said pressing her lips together.

John smiled at her. "Would you like to rest?" He asked her. "It will be a while before we do what we need to do."

"Yes. I would like that very much." she said.

"We will be back." John told Celes and Lee then escorted out to her room.

Lee shook his head. "Thank God, Harry wasn't in the room."

Celes gave a little smile. "You know just because I'm nice to her doesnt mean she doesnt make me nervous. Now I'm going to wonder what she meant by that." she shook her head and continued to put plates away.

"Don't worry about it. And don't get stuck in your head about." Lee told her. "If you do, I'll tie you to the bed and make you watch Disney movies over and over. Oh! Better yet. I'll put you in a room full of rabbits… in changes."

Celes eyes widened in half genuine fear. "You wouldn't dare!" she gasped stepping back a little shaking her head.

"I still have a half mind of doing that for leaving the safety of the property." He sighed. "Celes, you… God, I'm so angry with myself and at you. I should have felt you leave. I really should have. I'm your warrior and its my job to know that you are safe and I failed at it. Then it didn't help that you just left without telling anyone. You even knew you shouldn't have done so and you did anyways."

Celes ducked her head and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." she whispered. "To be honest, I didn't think about it. I… before you know when I was still broken I would have told you, I would have woken you and told you but I… I just didn't think about it." her head came up and looked at him. "You didn't know I was gone?" she asked, her stomach gave a little dip.

"I don't care if you were broken or not. This is here and now." He sighed. "I don't want you to tell me your _every_ move but… you still should have told someone or woken someone."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "I'm sorry." she said looking up at him. "I am, I'm really sorry." she said and touched his chest lightly. "Really sorry. I'll make it up to you if you want. Anyway you want, I'll serve you hand and foot for a week… a month a year. Whatever you want." she said.

"I want to punish you… and not pleasurably." He told her. He sighed and scrubbed his face. "But I'm also upset at myself. Harry said that I close down the connection between us when I'm not with you. I shouldn't do that, Harry was doing that same thing until Roman erased out memory and left." He sighed. "I will have to keep our connection open."

Celes nodded and shut her eyes for a minute. "You make it sound like a chore." she said and opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Think about it, Celes. The last time I was open to the connection it was your fifth year." he told her. "I want to give you privacy. I mean… Look, I wouldn't mind if this was only between you, me, Ro, and Harry. But now we have John. I don't mind that you and he are together but I don't feel too comfortable with him in that way just yet. I still have some jealousy issues with him and you." He said quietly, not wanting to admit it.

Celes' eyes softened and she looked up at him. "Okay, I get it. I do." she said and ran a hand up his chest and hooked it around his neck. "Lee, you don't have a reason to be jealous." she said softly.

"But I do." He whispered. "He can give you things I can't… I want to but I can. He told us how he makes love. I want to do that and I can't do that. He is open in a way I can't be open. To be truthful I think that the only reason I'm not overly jealous is because Ro is uncomfortable with it right now." he shrugged.

Celes dropped her hand from his neck and nodded. "She grounds you, it makes sense." she said. "I… dont know what to tell you about all that. I wish you could be like that with me, I wish Harry could too. Does it help you to know that even with John I still keep things for you and Harry separate from him?" she asked looking up at him.

He sighed. "Yes and No." He smiled. "I mean, I want to be told everything that goes on between you two. Especially when it comes to you and Ro. We are your warriors so we need to know. But at the same time I don't want to know so that you guys can have your privacy."

Celes nodded. "I understand that. Maybe theres a way to lessen the connection but not cut it off during those times?" she mused and stepped closer to him again and sighed and dropped her forehead on his chest. "Why is everything that happens to us ten steps harder than it is for Harry and Ro?" she asked.

Lee chuckled. "For us we want to respect each other's privacy and feelings. Whereas with Ro and Harry they just push each other until they snap and then talk about it." We wrapped his arms around her and chuckled again. "Besides I just have to learn to become more comfortable with John. Can you imagine the connections he has with all the kids… especially when they start to get sexually active? Then with Harry and Ro, Harry says when Ro wants to be sneaky she dulls the connection between them. He has to be a couple steps ahead of her cause we both know how bad Roman is." he chuckled. "We got it easy." He kissed the top of her head.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "You're just saying I'm easy again." she said with a little pout. "That connection dulling thing, I can do that." she added and bit her lip and tried to dull their connection a little.

Lee shook his head. "Not as strongly as Ro, I will can connect with you." he pushed his magic into the connection and connected with her strongly. "You are mine." he told her. "All mine." he told her and kissed her. "Come on, lets fine Roman and Harry."

Celes giggled. "You big caveman." she shivered as he led them out of the kitchen.

He chuckled, "You love it." They found Roman and Harry in one of Ro's rooms. She had Harry dressed like Disney Hercules with a fake lion skin on him. She giggled as she drew him normally though. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing Harry." Roman said as she pressed the sketch pad to her chest and looked up at Lee and Celes. "What's up?"

"Lee wanted to come find you. He's being a caveman." Celes teased and poked his side with a giggle.

"Ro, can I take this costume off? Please?" Harry asked her desperately looking up and Celes and Lee.

"Nope, I'm almost done." She told him.

Harry grumbled. "How did I get myself into this again?" he asked her still holding his pose.

"Don't he look so hot?" Roman whispered to Celes. "In a lenneth cloth and a lion on him, I could lick every inch of him." She moaned and then showed Celes her real drawing of Harry playing with the kids. It was an old memory of hers. "What you think?"

A smiled danced on her lips and she kissed Roman. "Very hot." she said and looked at Harry and then over at Lee. "Can you draw Lee wearing barely any clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, I have plenty of those. He is one of my favorite models to draw. But I can draw you a special one. How do you want him? I have sleeping ones, him reading, reading in the kitchen, napping… showering." She moaned. "Oh! I do have one you will love though. I'll have to give it to you for your birthday."

Celes smiled at her. "Okay, but a shower one would be nice." her gaze flickered over Lee as she imagined him in the shower. "You know what picture I like? That one you drew of us Fifth year." she said and trailed a finger down her neck. "It was hot." she whispered.

Roman frowned, "Which one?" she asked and shivered.

Celes smiled. "Wait… there are more than just that one in the journals about Dai?" she asked as she let her finger traced down to the valley between Roman's breasts and watched Roman's nipples harden in anticipation of being touched.

"Oh! That journal?" She shivered. "You can't have that one… that… has dark magic in that drawing. I'll have to redraw it for you." She smiled at her.

Celes smiled back at Roman and swept her hand into Roman's shirt to find her braless and moaned a little as she let each of her fingers drag over her nipples. "I'd like that very much." she whispered and kissed Roman again.

Roman moaned and then whimpered. "Celes…" she moaned as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she arched her back.

Celes smiled bigger and kissed down Roman's neck slowly taking the sketchpad from her and setting it drawing down behind them on a table. She pressed her hand into Roman's lower back and pressed herself into Roman. She shivered at the feel of Roman's body against hers.

Harry growled and went to move and found that he couldn't. "Hey!" he said looking at them. "Stop, now." he demanded.

Celes shook her head and ran her hand down over Roman's ass, and rolled her nipple between her finger and thumb. She had really missed Roman, and at that moment she didn't care that she had an audience.

Roman moaned, "God…" She shivered.

Lee chuckled as he sat on the ground next to Harry, "I think we should let Celes get her off once and then jump in. What do you think?"

Harry sighed as Celes let him go and sat down next to Lee. "Yeah okay, I'm curious to see how she chooses to do it." he said.

Celes smiled at Roman and kissed her bringing her other hand up and playing with the other nipple. She tugged gently on the piercings and rolled them and moaned kissing down her neck. "How does the feel?" she breathed out pressing her core to Roman's as she leaned them back into the table a little.

Roman shivered and moaned. "W-what?" she asked and rolled her hips a little.

Celes smiled and kissed Roman and then down her neck she continued to mess and tweak her breasts. She knew she could bring Roman over the edge this way. She had down it before. She shifted slightly and brought her leg up and pressed it into Roman's core lightly but firmly.

Roman shivered again and moaned as she bit her lower lip. She held Celes and leaned her head back as she moaned again. "Celes…" She moaned and shivered harder and then felt her orgsms gently pushed her over. She moaned loudly as it washed over her body. "What are you doing to me?"

Celes shivered and moaned and smiled kissing down her neck. She knew Roman was coming she could feel the heat pooling more agaisnt her thigh. She trailed a hand down over her belly and dipped it into her pants and seeked out the heat and moaned when she found it. "This is called… having you." she whispered. "Mine. I'm having what is mine." she moaned and kissed back up Roman's neck as her own body reacted to the heightened sexual tension and she widened her legs as she felt her juices leak out a little.

Roman moaned as she laced her fingers into her hair and pulled her up to her mouth. She moaned and thrust her tongue into her mouth. She pressed more into her as she kissed her. "Take me…" She whispered. "God, take me."

Celes moaned, she didn't have to be told twice. She dipped her fingers into Roman and moaned loudly and waved a hand and removed Roman's cloths and her own. She used her free hand to lift one of Roman's legs and pressing into her started to pump her fingers in and out of Roman giving them a little wiggle to add to the sensation. She kissed Roman's neck up to her lips and then up to her ear and nipped at it pressing her naked breasts into Roman's.

Harry growled, the two of them naked and having full on sex in front of him was difficult to watch. He started to stand. "I think she got Roman off once already." he said.

"I think so too." Lee moaned. "They are so hot. I wish I could draw this. I could give it to you as a birthday gift." He pulled off his shirt and stood. "Shall we?"

Roman squealed and rolled her hips. "Celes…" She whimpered and moaned. She gripped the edge of the table. "Oh… God…"

Celes sped up her hand, she felt the boys intentions and knew they would be interceding soon. "One more, before one of our cavemen take us apart." she whispered and leaned down and captured a nippled and swirled her tongue ring around it feeling her tighten more.

Harry chuckled. "After you mate." he said to Lee curious to see how this went down.

Roman squealed again and tried to pull away from Celes but then her second orgasm hit her again. She shivered and moaned.

Lee picked Celes up, "Okay, that is enough from you." He sat her on the edge of the table and spread her legs. He knelt down in front of her her and placed his mouth on her core. He moaned and swirled his tongue over her clit.

Celes sucked in a hiss of pleasure and buried her hands in Lee's hair gripping his scalp as she rolled her hips. "O-oh God!" she moaned.

Harry chuckled and followed Lee's lead and winked at Roman and sat her up on the table next to Celes and kneeled down and started to slowly lick her core and clit which he could still feel contracting with her orgasm.

Roman shook and whimpered. She jumped a little and felt her juices leak. She tried to scoot away from him as he panted. She moaned and whimpered again. She couldn't even use her words to say anything.

Lee chuckled as he pulled Celes' hand away and then cuffed her wrist to the table. He looked up at her and moaned. He replaced his mouth onto her core and moaned as he licked down to her core and then swirled it around. He growled against her and licked back up to her clit. He sucked on it and pulled her ring with his teeth.

Celes gave a shuddering growl and rolled her hips watching him. Her body was tightening. She dropped her head back and looked over at Roman and moaned loudly. She rolled her hips and started to make little 'Oh' sounds.

Harry held Roman's thighs a little tighter and spread his tongue out and licked from her core all the way to her clit. He flicked his tongue across her piercing and moaned agaisnt hers sending vibrations through her. He licked back down to her core and pumped is tongue in as deeply as he could get it pressing his nose into her clit and shaking his head a little.

Roman squealed and pulled on Harry's hair and gave a little scream. Her body shook harder as she wrapped her legs around Harry. She rolled her hips and then pressed her foot to his shoulder and pushed him away. She felt so sensitive and turned on. She didn't know how to handle it.

Lee thrust his tongue in and out of her core. He moaned as he tasted her juices and then licked up to her clit. He sucked on it moaned against Celes. He slid his fingers into her core at an angle and thrust in and out of her and hit her g spot.

Celes started to give little screams instead of moans as she rolled her hips faster. She looked down at Lee wanting badly to touch him. She was going to move her legs but found that they were a bit numb. She screamed out a whimper and dropped her head back as her core tightened more around his fingers.

Harry growled for a minute and then looked up at Roman. He stood slowly and ran his hands up her thighs and brushed his fingers over her core watching her jerk. "You're so sensitive right now." he kissed her and then down her neck taking it slow. He wanted to slow it down for her a little. He dipped his fingers into her core and looked into her eyes as he did.

Roman moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips. She bit her lower lip and felt her nipples harden. Her thighs quivered and she felt her orgams hit her again. She moaned loudly and curled her toes. "W-what…. have you g-guys done t-to me?" She moaned.

Lee chuckled as he looked up at Roman. "I think you made Roman overly aroused." He told Celes as he kept his fingers pumping in and out of Celes. He licked Celes' clit and pulled on her ring with his teeth again.

Celes gave a squealing scream and her orgasm slammed into her. Her juices gushed out as she did. She moaned and looked down at Lee. "I… think...Im too aroused all the time… right now." she moaned again and shivered and jerked and rolled her hips a little looking for more.

Harry chuckled and held Roman to his chest. "My guess is that you are channeling Cel." he said to her and kissed her running his hands down her arms.

Lee smiled as he kissed Celes. He leaned over and kissed Roman. "Celes is wired. I think it may take the both of us to get her satisfied." He kissed Celes again. "Do you want us to call John for you?" He asked Roman.

Roman whimpered as she clung to Harry. "I-I don't know." She said as she rolled her hips. She moved just a little against Harry and the tension of her nipples rubbing against his chest caused her to shiver a mini orgasm hit her. She whimpered again.

Harry rubbed her back and chuckled. "I can always just stay with Ro and you two can go… or stay and satisfy the craving." he said shaking his head.

Celes gave a little shiver and a moan. "Sorry. We can stop…" she moaned and looked at Roman taking in how she looked. "Ro…" she went to reach out and found her hand still chained to the table and moaned and looked at Lee.

He smiled, "Sorry." he unchained her.

Celes smiled at him and then scooted herself closer to Roman and reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You want us to stay, Ro?" she asked her gently.

Roman gave her a weak smile. "I think we may need to seperate and I need someone to take me so I can expel the extra sexual energy." She shivered and then rubbed her legs together. "God… you are just feening for sex."

Lee smiled and kissed Celes' temple. "I think Harry and I need to fix Celes before Addie wakes. I'll call John for you. We will try to make it quick."

Celes smiled and shivered. "I'm sorry, Ro. I just… need it right now." she whsipered.

"Its okay… Maybe when we have more time we can do it over." Roman told her. "God, I feel like I can stay all day in bed with you all." She moaned. She raised her head to Harry and kissed his neck. "Later, Koa."

" _Hey John, can you come to Ro's drawing room. She is feeding off of Celes' sexual energy and she is overly aroused. Harry and I are going to handle Celes."_ Lee called for him.

John gave a chuckle as he sent back a reply and headed that way.

Celes waved at him as they passed each other. She was still delightfully naked and probably should have had clothes on given they had house guests. She bounced up and kissed his cheek and scurried off leading a chase.

"Hey! You nudist little minx, don't get caught!" Lee called after her. "Thanks, John. Sorry about this."

John shrugged with a chuckle. "Its all good, bro." he said going into Roman drawing room as Harry came out wearing an odd outfit. He looked at him. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

Harry growled and looked down at himself. "Roman was drawing me." he said with another growl and followed Lee and Celes listening to them banter back and fourth.

John walked in and found Roman stark naked and stopped short. "Oh wow." he said taking her in and feeling her need. He stepped over and placed himself in front of her. "Would you like to go to our room?"

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "I'm sorry about this. This is totally a booty call and I'm so sorry." She told him as she kissed his neck.

John chuckled and lifted her into his arms and popped them to their room. "Eh, I can do a booty call for you." he said laying her on the bed and then stripping down and laying down next to her. "You do what you need to do." he chuckled. "Lead on, Trick."

Roman growled climbed on him. She kissed him as she slid her hand down his body. "I'm still sorry." She moaned against his lips. She kissed down his neck and scraped her teeth against his flesh. "God… I need to taste you." She growled and kissed down his chest. She rolled her hips but kept kissing lower.

John moaned and his hands found her hips. "Dont apologize for wanting what you want." he said to her and gripped her hips as she moved down. He looked down and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kissed you and then I'm going to swallow you into my mouth and then ride you like you never been ridden before." she growled as she kissed his abs. She ran her nails lightly over his chest.

John shivered and moaned. "Okay…" he said and watched her basically attack him with her mouth and fingers. He moaned again and ran his fingers through her hair.

Roman licked down his shaft. "I'm not as good as Celes." She breathed against him and kissed him. "But I am decent." She licked up his shafted and licked the tip of him. She wrapped her lips around the blunt head and moaned, sending the vibrations of it into him. She licked the top and then swallowed him. She moaned and sucked on him as she back back up.

John rolled back on his head and moaned loudly. He started to pant and watched her. He pumped his hips slowly and gripped her hair in his hands moaning again. "I… think you hold your own…" he moaned to Roman and rolled onto his head again.

She moaned again and then started to bob her head up and down on him. She sucked him liked the popsicles she ate. She moaned again and bobbed faster on him. Every time she back back up she couldn't help but moan. She swirled her tongue around the head and tickled the top with her tongue. She went back down and tried to fit him fully into her mouth. When she came back us she used her teeth to scrap against his soft and sensitive flesh.

John shivered and moaned and started to feel an orgasm build up in his lower spine. He rolled back onto his head again and gripped her hair even tighter and pumped with her bobbing and moaned and then growled loudly at her.

Roman licked down the underside of his shaft to his sack and sucked on it. She moaned and then licked back up his shaft. She moaned and bobbed faster on him. She moaned and enjoy the feel of him pumping in and out of her mouth. She felt her juices run down her thighs as she felt him get closer to his orgasm.

John growled again and kept watching her. "Roman." he said trying to push her off of him as he was going to come. He growled again when she didn't move and just went faster and then he felt his orgasm slam into him and he rolled back onto his head and exspelled himself into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she drank every drop. She made sure to lick him clean before she allowed him out her mouth with a popping sound. She kissed his pelvis and liced the creases of his abs. She slicked up to his chest and left little hickes on him. She shivered as she rolled her hips over his shaft and kissed his neck. "Ready?" She moaned as she kissed the vein he teased on her. She growled as she nipped it and then nipped his jaw. She felt Pele's heat fill the room as she licked under his chin. "God, I'm going to have you hard." She growled again.

John exuded a growl as the power of Kama mingled with Pele's and he seized Roman's hips. He held onto them tightly and lifted her a little. She sparked something in him, she was going to have him hard and he was going to have her hard. He sat up and nipped and sucked down her neck and growled and slid his hands down under her ass and squeezed it.

She moaned as she slammed herself down onto him. She moaned and nipped his lips. She kissed him and raised her hips and thrust herself hard onto him again. She shivered and then looked down at him as her eyes light up with fire. She started to bounce on him hard and fast. She sat up and planted her hands on his chest and mound louder as she threw her head back. She moaned louder and rode him like a mad woman. A woman starved from sex. She screamed as her orgasm hit her. She dug her nails into his chest and whimpered as she kept going.

John grunted and growled and watched her. He felt himself go a little wild and suddenly he smacked Roman's ass and moaned louder as she reacted and did it again with a growl. He started to pull her down onto him after that her tightness from her orgasm only encouraging him along. He sat up again and growled at her and nipped down her neck and then bit into her shoulder. His magic and hers filled the room it was hot, and balmy and he growled again and kept helping her slam onto him at he pulled on her earlobe.

Roman screamed out her moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him faster. She cureled her figners into his hair. She pulled on it as she looked down at him and then kissed him. She screamed against his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Every time she thrust down onto him she rolled her hips. She kissed down his neck and bit his shoulder. Her juices leaked more out of her as she rode him harder and faster. Sweat beaded her body and started to glue her to him. She screamed again as another orgams hit her.

John growled again and kissed her to cut off her scream and trailed a hand down between them and started to roll her clit in circles and growled as his orgasm started to moved up his spine. He growled again and bit and nipped down her neck again. He bit into her shoulder and found himself yearning for release, he wanted to come hard and deep inside of her. He growled at her again. "God… damn… woman." he panted and felt her start to tighten in her next orgams.

Roman screamed some more as she clung to him and scratched at his back She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her and screamed again when her juices squirted out of her. Her voice cut out somewhere in the middle and she clung to him as her whole body tightened and contracted with her orgasm.

John roared out his own orgams and slammed deeper into her and released himself and growled again and kissed her and then expelled and fell back with her on top of him and growled again holding her tightly to his chest.

She jerked hard against John as she closed her eyes and moaned. The last time she felt like this was when Harry and her had a food fight and they found their own wild sex drive. She jerked harder and whimpered as she felt her core still cling to John. "G-G-G-God…"

John moaned and rolled his hips a little and kissed her again. "Jesus… Ro." he panted.

Roman dug her nails into his back. "I-I-I'm still…" She moaned as her body jerked again. "P-p-please… d-d-d-don't move…"

John nodded and rubbed her back and let her ride out whatever was still happening to her. He moaned as he felt her tightening and loosening on him.

Roman didn't know how long it took before she finally relaxed on John. Her body just… kept trying to milk John as much as it could. When she finally relaxed she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm going to kill Celes." She kissed John's neck and then rolled off him. "I'm sorry about that." She shivered as she pulled the sheet over her.

John smiled and shook his head and rolled on his side. "I told you not to apologize. And why are you killing Celes? Did she really cause all fo that?" he asked.

"Yes! I was feeding off her sexual energy. There are times I just can't help it. She just projects it so strongly that I can't help but feed off it. Then I become so sensitive that the slightest of touch from the boys make me come. She is on this sex high and I don't know why."

John looked at her and took in the information and the way she had just attacked him. He laid back and sighed. "Has she expressed interest in having another child by any chance?" he asked.

Roman rolled over to face him. "No." She told him. She made little circles on his chest. "No, but Lee told her in March that she could be pregnant… but he was only teasing her. She hadn't said anything."

John nodded. "Well I'd know if she was pregnant." he said puzzling over it. "I wonder if shes been having weird dreams…" he trailed off.

"You mean about babies?" She giggled. "You think her body and her sex drive is telling her that she wants a baby?" She giggled. "I can believe that."

"Well she did dream about it before she got pregnant with Venelope if you'll recall." he shrugged. "Thats probably what her increased sex drive is." he said rubbing his arms as they tingled. "And still going, dang."

Roman chuckled. She laid her head on her arms. She didn't really touch John except with her finger. "Lee did say it would take the both of them to satisfy her and she didn't look like she objected to it." She giggled. "I do like when the double team us. Its fun."

John chuckled. "Its quite fun, all three of us took Celes on New Years Eve." he said, running his hand over her back slowly.

"I know, I felt it." she told him as she tucked both her hands under her head. She pulled her knees up so that she was in a half curled position on her side. "Excited to see the kids again? I know I am."

"Very, I talk with them all the time, but I miss them. Lark and Nick had an argument about a week back." he said with a sigh.

"An argument? May I ask about what?" She asked.

"Honestly, I think they just aren't talking about an issue they are having with one another and last week it hit a boiling point." he shrugged.

She nodded. "They are trying to spare each other feelings? Celes and I do that sometimes."

John sighed. "I know that, they haven't seemed to figure it out." he sighed. "Teenagers!" he exclaimed with a groan.

She giggled and rubbed his head. "It will be okay. Celes and I have some experience in being teenagers. We can give you some pointers. And all else fails you can always use me to calm them down with my magic." She teased.

"Oh yes, or get Celes to do it if you are not available." he chuckled and looked at her and stroked her cheek. "Can I try something?" he asked her softly.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Without the sex, can I connect to you. It doesn't have to be deep, just a little. I want to… start practicing." he said with a little smile.

She smiled as she shivered a little. He always made her nervous. Not the bad nervous just a little shy nervous. "Sure." She told him as she opened up to him in their connection.

John looked into her eyes and felt her nervousness and smiled. He followed their connection and sighed. He connected with her and let her into him. He wanted her to be the one to touch further. He went as deep as he dared and kept his eyes glued to hers.

Roman smiled at him. She felt his loved and his wanting to connect more with her, but she also felt his patients. She smiled again. She had been keeping him at a distance to protect herself in case he didn't want her. It would have been easier to get over him. She bit her bottom lips and pushed a little further. She didn't mind being wrapped in his magic. Harry did that to her all the time, so did Celes and Lee. She connected to them on different levels. Celes was deeper than most because they were soul mates. Lee she loved him so much she wanted to keep him close. Same with Harry, but they weren't close to Celes. She felt for John but wasn't sure.

John made sure to send her that he was with her and understood her timidness. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and then dipped his tongue into her mouth and gave a moan as he slowly made love to her mouth.

Roman moaned as she licked his tongue every time he dipped it in. She shivered as she unfolded from her half ball and rested a hand on his chest. She felt him, not just his physical form but his presence. He was real, he was solid, and in that moment she felt he wanted her. She moaned against his lips.

John trailed a hand down over her back as he continued to make love to her mouth. He kept himself firmly in place in the connection. He moved closer to her and pressed his body to hers and pressed his hand into her lower back and pushed closer to her.

She slid her hand around him to pull herself closer to him. She gently pushed closer to him in the connection. She couldn't deny that she didn't like the way he felt, she did like it. He was so big, warm, and smelled of the island soil and ocean. It was rugged and it always reminded her of home. "Home…" She whispered.

John smiled against her lips and kissed her and then slowly trailed kisses down her chin and neck. He moaned as he felt the connection open more. He started to find her and ran his hand down over her hip and dipped his hand in between her legs and lightly touched her clit.

She moaned as she slowly rolled her hips. She had to think of him as home. Lee was her home of the heart. Celes was her home of the soul. And Harry was her home of her wildness and none judgement… security. John had to be a home for her… but of what? She slid her arms more around him and gently pressed against him. He was in control of their movement physically.

John moaned and slowly rolled over on top of her and kept his finger on her clit for a little bit longer and then settled himself between her legs. He watched her colors start as she reacted to him. He picked up one of her legs and brought it to his hip and started to slowly enter her. He wanted to go slow for her so she could feel him, and the way he felt about her. He wanted the love making to be more than just sex and he wanted her to understand that.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. There was just something about being filled that felt so good. Just feeling the way the boys slowly entered her made her feel so good. She didn't know what it was but that first entry was always her favorite. She looked up at John and bit her lower lip. He was showing her something, something she needed to know and it wasn't just a lesson between them it was a lesson she needed to see for herself. Her eyes filled with tears but didn't overflow. She closed them and held onto what he was making her feel. She didn't know she was closing the connection between them until she felt him hold tightly to her.

John held onto her and sighed he stopped all movement and looked down at her. "Its okay, Ro." he whispered and leaned down and kissed her neck and laid on top of her looking at her. He kissed her again and then dropped his head down next to hers with a little sigh. He wanted to share his way with her but he knew she was skittish and she needed time. He kissed the side of her face and then pumped into her still filled with a need to have her.

It was in that moment Roman realized what she did. She pushed him. "Stop." She told him as she snipped. Tears leaked down her face. "Stop!"

John sighed and rolled off of her and then rolled up on his side and wiped some of her tears. "Roman, calm down." he said softly to her.

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry." She cried harder. She knew what she was feeling wasn't her emotion but mostly his. He felt empty. Sex was fine with him but when it came to making love and she rejected him he felt empty and just let his body go on autopilot to fulfill its need. Roman cried harder. She was hurting him. She was hurting him every time they had sex… but it wasn't sex, it was him trying to show her how much he loved her and she was still rejecting him. "I'm sorry." she sobbed.

John pulled her into his arms and shook his head. "Its okay, calm down Roman. Come please calm down." he said helplessly. He wanted to make her feel better, but he felt an emptiness from her in his heart. He kissed her and tried to push it away and held Roman as she sobbed harder.

Celes stood outside the door pacing a little and rubbed her chest and then knocked. "Er… Ro? John… Can I come in?" she called.

Roman looked at the door. "I'm sorry…" she looked up at John. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She told him. She had been upset and Celes felt it. But she didn't want to leave John yet. She had to fix this with him. She felt his emptiness and cried harder.

John knew why Celes was outside he sighed and rubbed Roman's arms. "Come in." he called.

Celes slid open the door and bit her lip. She stepped up to the bed and looked down at them with a pained expression and rubbed her chest. She looked at John, "May I sit?" she asked him.

John nodded and rubbed Roman's arms some more not wanting to let her go and knowing she didn't want to be let go.

Celes sat down on the bed and crawled up to them slowly. She looked up at John and then brushed some of Roman's hair off her face. "Baby Girl, look at me sweetheart." she said softly to her.

Roman sniffed and pressed closer to John. She looked up at Celes and fresh tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry… I…" she cried again.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and felt tears fill her own eyes. "Roman, dont apologize please. I'm always going to be here when you need me. You do, right now." she said and laid herself down next to Roman and John and started to wipe her cheeks. "Baby, look at me. Come on, you don't have to leave John just look at me." she whispered as tears trickled down her own cheeks.

She looked up at Celes and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Celes smiled at her. "Good girl." she said softly. "Keep trying to calm down for me. I'm here, John is here. See deep breaths." she soothed as she ran a hand down the side of her face.

She nodded as she took another deep breath. She had to get control of herself. She didn't go to training all those years not to be in control. She took a few more breaths determined to be in control of her feelings and emotions again. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she calmed down.

Celes wiped her own eyes and kissed her gently. "A little better, yeah?" she asked her and looked up at John her heart going out to him. She wanted to help fill his emptiness she knew he felt but she was afraid to overstep. She smiled down at Roman again. "You doing better?" she asked her softly. She wasn't going to go anywhere until she was sure.

Roman felt her embarrassment creep into her face as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm usually… controlled. I'm sorry." She told them both. She turned her face away and tried to hide. "I'm so… Oh, God. I'm sorry." She groaned.

Celes actually gave a little laugh. "You are not…" she dropped her head down and looked at her and then up at John. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she soothed Roman's embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm good." he smiled at her but kept a firm hold on Roman. "I tried to calm her down, sorry."

Celes shook her head. "Its okay." she reached up and ran a thumb over his cheek in an unconscious effort to soothe him as well.

He kissed her palm. "Thank you." He told her.

Celes smiled at him. "Anytime." she whispered and looked back down at Roman. "You doing a little better?" she asked.

"Yes… Just going to crawl under a rock and die." She groaned.

John chuckled. "Dont do that, there are a lot of people who would be sad if you died. Please dont be embarrassed Ro." he coaxed.

Celes nodded and kissed her red cheek. "No rocks here today." she said poking Roman's side.

Roman squealed and jumped. "I won't really die… just… hide for a million years or something. And tell Harry I'm okay. I feel him trying to feel I'm okay. I'm just embarrassed now. Stupid emotions got the better of me."

Celes turned to the closed door and the two big shadows behind it. "Shes fine you lot, go cook lunch." she said to them.

Harry gave a noise between a growl and a groan but his shadow walked away followed shortly by Lee's.

"See now the cavemen know you're okay." she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

She turned even more red. "God! Lee was here too?" She pressed closer to John, trying to bury under him. "You be the rock." She told him.

John chuckled. "I'll be the rock forever." he said and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "I'll uh… leave you two be then." she said and started to get out of the bed to follow the boys.

"I swear I'm never going to live this down." Roman grumbled still trying to hide.

Celes smiled and looked at the two of them and then slid the door open and stepped out. "Have fun." she sang and slid the door shut and walked off.

"I'm going to die. I swear. Why does this keep happening to me?" Roman grumbled.

John smiled and situated her under him and looked down at her. "I think that you're afraid to let me in." he said softly.

She looked up at John. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. God, I'm so sorry." She told him as she remembered the emptiness he felt. She felt it like it was her own. "Why don't you hate me? I would be furious at you if it were me."

John sighed. "I dont hate you because I love you and I know you love me. I know you are trying… and that counts for a lot with you." he said to her softly.

Roman shook her head. She placed a hand on his chest as if she could feel the emptiness and see it. "You try to love me but I only reject it and then you just let your body do what it naturally does to get rid of the energy… that… that's wrong… its not fair." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, John." She bit her lower lip. "I am scared. You are right. I am scared. I… I just… I do love you. I really do love you. And we are slowly finding things we have in common, I just… I don't know what it is."

John sighed. "You can do it, but its like you start to feel it and then you pull back and shut the connection."

She lower her eyes in shame. "I… I didn't know I was doing it." She whispered. "There are a lot of things that I seem to be doing that I don't know that I'm doing." She wanted to so badly fill that emptiness and the hurt she had caused him. She rubbed her head over his chest. "I'm a terrible person. I really am." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "Now don't say that, you are not a terrible person at all. We will figure this out together. Its okay, Ro. Really its okay. You can do it when we arent in a sexual way you were fine until we started up with the sex again. I think you try to make it just sex but the truth is, sex is very intimate, even without the connections you have with all of us. You give a piece of yourself to someone when you have sex with them, and you do that with me, to give more of yourself is difficult and scary. I understand, we will just keep working on it." he said and tilted her head up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Have I ever told you the story how I lost my virginity?" She asked him.

John shook his head. "I just assumed it was Lee." he said to her and started to play with her hair.

She chuckled. "No. Well… he touched me first… you know orally. Then I gave Celes my lady virginity. No, Lee and I had a falling out and I gave up my virginity to a Slytherin." She shrugged. "When he did I was so mad at him. I was so use to what Celes and I did with each other that I didn't understand what happened. Celes felt my distress and busted into my room while he was still on top of him." She giggled as she blushed. "Almost what she just did."

John chuckled. "She protects you. You know, I've noticed that. The boys are your warriors but she protects you just as much as they do. I understand why she came to the door, and why she did that. Wow…" he laughed. "That had to be a sight, little bitty Celes busting in the door in a blaze of protection and anger." he said.

"Oh, and Harry was with her." SHe giggled more in her embarrassment. "I even told her to hex the guy." She shook her head. "But he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't force himself… there was just miscommunication." She sighed and shook her head. "After we all calmed down and it was explained to me I allowed him to proceed. We had sex that one time then I broke it off with him." She shrugged. "I didn't love him but I allowed him to touch me. To this day I care for him as a friend but… nothing else."

John nodded. "Well it seems like a funny memory now. Especially if Harry was there too. He wasn't even involved with you really at that point." he hugged her closer. "You must have been so embarrassed." he said and kissed her. "I'm sorry for that, your embarrassment I mean. You should never have to feel that way with me. I except all of you, and I understand its not easy for you to let people in." John whispered and kissed her again.

She kissed him again. "I just… I just find it a little funny that she nearly did the same thing now." She kissed under his chin. "I do love you. I really, really do. I don't want you to feel like that. I don't want you to feel empty like that. That isn't fair to you. I mean, yeah we can have sex but if you are going to make love to me, I will try. I will really, really, really try."

John smiled at her. "That is all I ask of you." he kissed her again. "Really, I'm fine, I understand. Even this conversation is helping fill the space. We just have to keep working at it." he said and sat them up when his stomach gave a growl. "But I think first we need to eat." he said.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed his shoulder. "I don't like when my men don't finish." She told him and looked up at him in concern. "Are you really okay?"

John reached up and ran a hand down her arm slowly. "Yes, Roman, I'm okay. Really I'm okay." he said to her and kissed her slowly and then pulled away. "I am okay, because despite what happened, you're still here. You didn't get up and run away, or conceal what you were feeling from me. So we made a good positive move forward. Its okay, I will be fine. And so will you." he said and kissed her nose.

She looked at him a little longer then nodded. "Okay." She sighed and then looked around the room they shared. "Uh… do you have any closes in here for me or should I just make some clothes?"

John chuckled and pointed to the little door to the left of the open bathroom. "Closet has some of your things in it." he said to her.

"Did you still them out of the landry?" She asked as she opened the closet and pulled out a black and lavender sweater dress she enjoyed wearing. "This is one of my favorite ones. I've been looking of it." She told him. She pulled out some leggings and pulled them on.

John watched her dress and smiled. He got up and pulled out dark pants and a shirt and pulled them on. "I did not steal them from the laundry… Celes did for me when I asked her to." he said with a little smile.

Roman chuckled, "Same thing, she was just an accomplice." She giggled and started to french braid her hair.

John smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say." he said and watched her. When Roman finished and slid open the door for her and let her go out ahead of him. He stepped out and slid the door shut behind them and then laced his fingers with hers and they walked to the kitchen together.


	13. Chapter 13

Celes looked up and smiled when they walked in. She didn't say anything, she just went back to poking Lee in the side and giggling when Harry did the same to her as some sort of retaliation for the men. Even though technically Lee was on a team of his own.

Lee shook his head and looked over to Roman and John and gave a smile. He wanted to ask if she was okay, what happened, and if he needed to punch John but he decided against it since he knew Harry felt the same. "Hungry?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah." She said and sat on the other side of Harry and poked his side when he poked Celes' side. "Can I have… a bowl of fruit with chocolate syrup all over it?"

Lee chuckled, "Uh, no. Maybe after you eat some real food."

"That sounds yummy and half healthy." Celes said as she moved away from Harry's poking with a little glare to him. She went and sat ont he other side of John and smiled up at him and then started to swing her legs.

Harry chuckled. "The sweet tooth… always after…" he shook his head and looked down at Roman taking her in, she seemed okay. He wouldn't have to punch John, so that was good. He liked the guy, but hated when Roman cried because of him.

Roman leaned over and bit Harry's arm.

Lee shook his head. "You can't eat Harry for lunch either."

"I can try." Roman sang.

Harry growled and leaned down and lightly bit her neck. "I can eat you for lunch." he growled into her neck and then kissed it.

She giggled and then hopped up and leaned over the bar. "Okay, I have decided. I would like fruit, chocolate syrup, and pancakes… no french toast."

Lee chuckled, "How about a make you a ruben, and instead of ham I can put turkey in it."

"Okay… fruit on the side?" She asked.

"Okay, you got it." Lee started to cook.

Celes shook her head. The two of them just fell into it like breathing. She giggled a little. "So… um after lunch we should take the shield down." she said.

Harry sobered and nodded. "Its probably time." he said.

Celes nodded. "We've been sort of procrastinating it, Sybel is here so we really need to do this today." she said with a little shrug as the little pit in her stomach grew.

Roman nodded as she rubbed her thighs. She was ready to confront Sune but she still had that pull… what was she forgetting? What did she need to do before this?

Harry reached out and rubbed Roman's back. "You'll figure it out, Ku'uipo." he said to her softly picking up on her thoughts.

She wrinkled her nose at him and snapped her teeth at him. "I know." she smiled and hugged his arm as she started to gnaw on his arm.

John chuckled and shook his head. "So, uh… knock him out, tie him up, me and Ro enter everyone into a dream reality in Draco's head, and then… find Draco?"

Celes nodded. "Find Draco, break him away from what Sune is doing to suppress him. Sybel will provide an anchor." she shrugged. "Sounds easy but I don't think it will be. Nothing like this ever is."

He nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that."

Roman continued to gnaw on Harry's arm as she took in the information.

Lee chuckled as he shook his head. "Silly woman." he told her. "We should do good. We are together."

Celes smiled. "Yeah, we are." she said looking around fondly.

Harry attempted to pry Roman off his arm and then growled and leaned down and kissed her neck and trailed a hand down over her breast through her sweater. "Stop, Ro."

Roman felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "I'm only gnawing on your arm… how is that sexual?" She whimpered as she looked up at him.

Harry chuckled. "Its not, but doing something sexual got you to stop." he growled and kissed her roughly and then pulled away and scooted away so she couldn't gnaw on his arm again.

"Stinken butt monkey." She pouted. She smiled at John and scooted closer to him. She poked his arm and then wrapped her arms around his and started to gnaw on his arm.

John chuckled. "Hey! I'm not a snack either." he said in mock indignation.

Celes giggled and reached over John and poked Roman's side. "What has gotten into you?" she asked her.

She squealed, "I don't know… just… keeping the mood light." She told her. "Want me to gnaw on you too?" she giggled.

"No gnawing on anyone. Here eat your sandwich." Lee told her as he gave her a plate. "Want one?" He asked John.

"Sounds good, yeah." John responded pulling his arm away from Roman with a smile.

Celes sighed and kicked her legs again. "Can I have mine without the yucky salady stuff on it?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "The yucky salady stuff? Sometimes I wonder about where you learned to speak english." he teased.

Celes pouted. "I learned to speak english in England." she said defensively.

Harry chuckled. "And its very cute the way you do it." he said to her.

Celes blushed and smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah." she said.

Lee chuckled, "I'm glad you understood her cause I have no idea what she is talking about."

"Well if you're making reubens, like a real one, theres like sauerkraut on them…" she said trailing off.

Lee laughed, "Roman would be complaining if I put sauerkraut in her sand which. No. this is just french toast, warmed up turkey, and your choice of cheese. It usually has swiss." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Well thats not a reuben then, thats just a toasted sandwich you big silly Chocolate Bear." she said to him.

"Am I?" He asked, he shrugged. "Roman knew what I meant… I'm confused. I thought they were called rubens… french toast, usually has ham and turkey, swiss, and a saide of jam or jelly…"

Celes smiled. "Well we can call it a reuben if you want to, but its not." she winked. "Can I have one please anyways." she asked him.

"Sure." He frowned as he started to make her sandwich. "Now that is going to bug me. I know this is a real sandwich."

Roman giggled as she swallowed her bite. "Monte Cristo, my love."

"Ah! Yes! Monte Cristo! Damn, how did I get them mixed up. And you let me make you one and didn't correct me?"

Roman shrugged. "I knew what you meant."

Celes giggled. "Those are yummy too." she said. "You know just about anything you make is yummy, Lee." she said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Now that we have cleared up, can I eat too?" he asked.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, so apparently I'm making Monte Cristos, Rubens are the corned beef with sauerkraut. What does everyone want?"

"Well I don't like the salady stuff so definitely a Monte Cristo." Celes said with a giggle.

Harry shook his head. "You enjoy poking at him too much, if you aren't doing it physically then you are doing it with your words. What you were making Ro is fine with me." Harry added on the end.

John nodded. "Same for me." he said.

Celes giggled. "But hes so fun to pick on, how is a girl to resist?" she asked.

Lee shook his head. "Monte Cristos all around." he shook his head again. "Ruben sandwiches… what was I thinking?" he muttered to himself.

Roman smiled. "Its okay, I can fix your train of thought later." She told him as she brushed his magic over him.

Lee laughed, "Well in that case, I should mess up more often."

Harry chuckled. "Great now hes going to mess up on purpose. I vote that he doesn't cook anymore." he said with a grin.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Horrible." he shook his head.

Celes grinned and shook her head. "I want him to keep cooking, then when he does mess up i can pick on him and Roman can lick his wounds… its like a sexy fun cycle of awesome." she shivered. "And vice versa."

"I like Celes suggestion. Besides if Lee don't cook then we might have to rely on Harry to cook for us…" Roman trailed off and shivered. "That's scary." she teased.

"Hey!' Harry said and poked Roman's side. "Little brat."

Celes giggled. "The cycle could work for you too." she said to Harry with a wink.

Roman squealed as she jumped. She smiled up at Harry. "You know, I have to pick on you. You are a good cook too."

Lee chuckled. "The cycle works well, I think."

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek. "Yeah well, I learned for Cel." he said with a wink to Celes.

Celes blushed a little and smiled to herself and her body warmed with his love.

Lee passed out more plates as he finished cooking. "You know we can always rename these the Lee screw-up." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "I like that." she said as she started to eat.

Roman laughed, "I like that one too."

Lee chuckled as he bit into his sandwich. "My screw-up taste good, though."

Harry chuckled. "Way to embrace the teasing, mate. I'm proud of you." he said to Lee.

"Yeah, now if only we can get him to accept his new nickname as Prima Donna." John teased.

"Hey!" Lee protested then looked at him. "How would you know what a ballerina would be called, anyhow?" he asked.

Roman smiled and turned to John. "Yeah, John. How would you know?"

"Uh… I go to the opera." he said to them smoothly.

Celes giggled. "You thought you had him, didnt you?" she asked.

"Likely excuse." Lee told him. "I'll find something on you. Something really good and embarrassing too."

John chuckled. "You do that, bro." he said with a wink. "I'm an open book."

Harry laughed. "The challenge has been issued." he said.

Roman giggled and poked John's side. "We will find some good _juicy_ dirt on you. Besides, I'm actually excited to meet Di. I bet she has some good stories to tell."

"Ah, yes, the friend and family he has left from his dark and mysterious past." Lee teased and chuckled.

John actually stiffened a little and gave a half smile. "Well she will be here when we need her." He said.

Celes sensed John's shift and rubbed his arm absently to soothe him a little.

"Well your birthday is coming up. I think we need to throw a big shindig, invite her _and_ the family all over to celebrate your big day for getting older… man, that feels good. I'm not the oldest any more." Lee smiled.

"I'm still the baby!" Celes sang.

John chuckled. "I'm only older by a few months." he said.

"Yeah, that's true. I can make your favorite foods, Celes can make your chocolate cake, Ro and Harry can get the kids to make you a surprise. Yes, that sounds like we have a plan for your birthday. Besides, when was the last time you had a big blow out?"

"For my birthday, that would be a never. Tabby, Di and I used to celebrate though." he shrugged.

Then we need to do something massive." Roman squealed. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" She bounced in her seat. "Oh, yes!"

Celes smiled excitedly. "I love party planning! Oh yes!" she clapped her hands.

John smiled. "You guys are kind of the best." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Awe, we love you too." he said to him.

Lee smiled, "Look at him, he is even blushing." he teased and pinched his cheek.

Roman giggled and looked over John to Celes. "Lots and lots of fun. Music, balloons, streamers…" She gasped and smiled up at John. "Oh, we have to do the silly string. The older kids got me when they were tots now its your turn. Yes, silly string is a must!"

John pulled his face away from Lee's hand and shook his head. "Show a little bit of affection and you get teased."

Celes beamed. "Thats how you know you belong, Little John." she said to him and then to Roman. "I want to have a war… a war of silly string." she declared.

"I want a damn rematch with the kids." Roman said as her mind started to turn with ways how she was going to get, Lark, Jude, Luke, and Noah back. "Evil little buggers."

Lee laughed, "Wasn't that when you sprayed me when I came back?"

"You too! You are so in this now." Roman told him.

"What? Why me?" Lee asked.

"Because… I said so." She told him.

Celes looked between them. "Probably has to do with you leaving and then just walking back in like nothing happened." she pointed out to Lee.

Lee winced. "Thanks for that commentary." He told her. "Ro…"

"No. No, no. I'm not going to listen you change my mind. I'm going to spray you down with silly string until I'm satisfied." She told him as she folded his arms.

John smiled, "Look at it this way, at least you will enjoy your time when she cleans you off."

Lee smiled, "I like that plan. You can spray me just as long as you bathe me."

Roman hit John's arm. "Trator."

Celes ducked her head a little and ate her food. "For the record, I was never upset with you." she said softly. "Well… no, I wasnt. I was pissed at Alan."

Harry nodded. "She screamed at him." he said matter of factly.

Lee chuckled, "Now that warms my heart. And I wish I was there to see fisty Celes giving the big cold looking Native a piece of her mind."

"Hey!" Roman complained.

"Sorry, but he does look colding looking when you first meet him." Lee defended.

"Yeah, he does. I met him a whole what was it year before you knew I knew him. He takes some warming up. But after you know him hes a big teddy bear. I love Alan. You should have seen him when he and Damon had that food right in the kitchen." she giggled. "Like a little puppy."

Lee snorted, "That shocked the hell out of me. Him yelling and throwing food at Damon. It was so out of character for him… I mean… wow."

Roman giggled. "We used to do stuff like that all the time. We argued like we were playmates. Mom had to split us up."

Celes smiled. "He said I reminded him of your mother when I was scolding him for that kitchen nightmare." she said with a little shake of her head. "Hes a good man."

Roman giggled. "And he looks sharp in his suits. You boys could take some pointers from him."

"Hey!" Lee protested.

"Yeah, hey!" Harry protested as well.

John just chuckled and shook his head. "I've only met him a few times, but he does look good in a suit." he said with a shrug.

Celes giggled. "You know, after that little food fight, Dai started to mimic him in his casual dressing habits for a while." she pointed out. "I mean mostly he mimics Lee but…" she giggled.

"That is because Damon know good fashion when he sees it." Roman teased.

"Again, hey!" Lee protested.

Celes giggled and took in Lee's appearance and nodded. "Yeah, hes a sharp dresser too." she amended.

"Hey what about me?" Harry asked.

Celes giggled. "You actually started dressing better after Lee and Ro were back in our lives." she pointed out to him.

Roman giggled as she looked down at her empty plate, suddenly very interested in the design on the plate.

"Cold." Lee whispered. "Real cold."

Harry glared at Celes a minute and then turned away. "No touching for you." he declared.

Celes eyes went wide in outrage. "You can not bar me from touching because I spoke the truth!" she said. She hopped off her stool and went over to him and jump on his back. "I'm touching you!" she teased.

Harry tried to reach around and get her off. "No! No touching!" he declared standing and spinning listening to Celes squeal and hold on tightly.

"I'm not sure who to help." Lee chuckled as he watched them. He shrugged. "Oh, well. They will handle it." He chuckled and collected empty plates and quickly washed them.

Roman giggled as she watched Harry and Celes. "Think spider monkey. Hang on really tight." She called out to Celes.

Celes giggled and got her legs in between his and tripped him and he pulled her around him and fell on his back. She sat up quickly on top of him and whooped. "I am victorious. Look I'm touching you, on top of you and…" she leaned down and kissed him. "I'm kissing you." she said and got off of him.

Harry gave a growl as he grabbed for her ankles but missed when she jumped up and scrambled onto the bar. He got up to go after her.

Lee plucked her off the bar. "No standing or sitting on the bar." He handed her to Harry. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh! That is cheating!" Roman said as she stood to get up and help.

Harry took Celes and held Roman off. "Yes, yes she does." he said as he tried to walk away with her.

Celes went limp in his arms and slid out and then dodged to Roman and grabbed her and stood behind her using her as a human shield. She looked at Lee. "Old man." she grumbled at him.

Lee chuckled, "Not old, just know how to play the game." He winked at her. "Hey, Ro, don't you want your fruit and chocolate syrup?" he asked.

"Yes!" Roman squealed as she hopped over to him. "Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Lee smiled as he wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed her forehead. "Okay, lets make your sweets and go watch a movie." He winked at Celes.

"No we have important stuff to do, no movies." Celes said suddenly sobering.

Roman sighed. They were all putting everything off, they really needed to get down to business. She sighed again and kissed Lee. "Come on, let grin and bare it." she told them as they finally took down the shields.

Celes sat an hour later bouncing her knee nervously. The SHEILD was down and still no Sune. She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Lee paced from room to room, needing something to do. A few times he had looked over to Celes and wanted to pass the time in bed with her but he decided against it. He didn't want to be caught with his pants down.

Roman laid on her stomach as she drew. She kicked her feet and would poke everyone with her magic self every now and then. Her magic was spread over the property. She would know when Sune touched down on the ground. She poked John with her magic self then poked Harry, Celes and Lee, as she put the final touches on yet another drawing.

Harry sighed and smiled at Ro as she poked him again. He stood up and paced a little then sat back down took a deep breath and spread his magic.

John sat like a statue, he would smile when Roman poked him but otherwise he didn't move. His magic probed the property.

Celes' head came up when she felt Sune and Draco's presence and heard everyone else move at the sensing of him. She stood slowly on uneasy legs and bit her lip again.

Sune knocked on the door, no point in not being polite. He waited for them a little grin on his face.

"I got it!" Roman called as she jumped up and ran towards the door. She dodged the men and Celes. She stood at the door as she smoothed out her dress and her hair. She slid the door open as everyone stood in the little foyer. "Sunie, honey. We have been waiting for over an hour. Do you know how rude it is to keep people waiting?" She asked as she allowed him in. "Shoes please." She told him and handed him slippers. "No reason to be rude."

Sune took the slippers and slipped off his shoes and put them on. He smiled around at his five favorite people. He focused on Celes. "How long did it take?"

Celes sighed. "Less than two weeks." She said back.

Harry stood stiffly, he hated how familiar the girls were with Sune.

"Come into our humble abode." Roman told Sune. "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"No, I will be just fine without." He said stepping into the house slowly.

"You do know we are totally going to poison you, right?" Roman told him.

"Oh yes I can read it all over your faces what you intend." He said to her with a smile.

"Well if you know, why'd you come?" Celes asked as she turned and walked over to sit back down at the low table in the middle of the living room pressing her lips together.

"Because you are my favorite people." Sune said with a shrug.

"Oh goodie." Lee said sarcastically.

Roman smiled, "Good, sit." She told him. "Now, I enjoy my idea of just sticking you now or jumping on you and trying to stick you. However, there is a plan. And I'm sure you know of this plan, correct?"

Sune nodded but didn't say anything as he took a seat next to Celes.

Celes pushed down the urge to growl at him and smiled. "Oh come now Sune you know why you are here today."

"Yes, you intend to separate me from this host." He said looking around. "How do you know that's not exactly what I want?"

John watched him but didn't say anything, as usual.

Roman looked at him and smiled. "Of course its what you want." She told him, "Why else would you come so peacefully?" She felt the tug again. "Sune… can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Anything, my Roman." He said the words on purpose and watched the warriors squirm.

Roman smiled. She didn't want the others to know how much his words pleased her but she knew that Sune knew it pleased her. "What awoke you? I had been here to Japan many times before and not once did anything… seem out of place."

Sune gave her an affectionate smile. "Well, my little godling, the first times you were here you had very little power compared to now. I mean then all five of you were here." he stopped and gasped joyfully. "How could I resist but wake up!"

Celes rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Power hungry then?"

"And looking for equal playmates, little Celes." he said to her and ran a finger over her cheek.

Lee stiffened and suppressed a growl.

Roman smiled and used her power to relax him as much as she could. "So… its time to go back to sleep?" she asked him.

Sune turned away from Celes and laughed. "Oh no, see when you separate me I will take on a doppelganger form of this host." he explained to her.

Celes moved away from Sune and crawled over closer to Lee. She played his game but she could feel her skin crawling from the touch.

Roman gave him a sad smile. "No you won't." she whispered. "I may not know what that is but I know you won't be like that for long."

Sune gave a sigh and shook his head. "My little Roman…" he tutted and looked at Celes. "Maybe you can explain it. I can see you get it." he said.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "When we separate him, there will be two Dracos, our Draco and him. But you won't be like that for long, Sune." she assured him.

Sune chuckled. "Well you don't have the means to trap me eternally, I destroyed the prison I was in and there are no more trees like the one that made that box on the planet."

Roman sat down at the little table in front of him. Her heart went out to him. "I have one more question." She told him as she offered her hand to him.

Sune took her hand and smiled. "What is that, my little Roman?" he asked her.

Harry tensed at their connection, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. " _Damn it Ro, do you have to touch him?"_ he sent to her suppressing a growl.

Roman nodded and looked over at everyone as she tried to keep tears from her eyes. It was weird but she did connect with Sune… in a weird way… a way she don't think the others understood. She looked back at Sune. "I know… this is totally twisted but… I actually enjoyed our game. I really did. You challenged me in ways that… no one had challenged me since I was a little girl." She gave him a sad smile. "I… I don't want you to go… but I know you have to go. So, my questions is… can I keep you?"

Sune looked at her for a long while and then reached up and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "Oh little Roman, you can keep me forever if you will have me." he said.

Celes bit her lower lip hard as worry crept into the pit of her stomach. She reached out and grabbed Lee's pant leg and gripped it tightly. "Um, I think maybe its time for tea. Promise no poison in it." she got up with her excuse and walked into the kitchen.

Lee didn't want to leave Roman in the room with Sune but he didn't want to leave Celes either. He knew Harry and John would stay with her so he opted to join Celes. He walked into the kitchen and then growled. "What is she thinking?" He hissed.

Celes put the tea together taking her time with the steps, deciding on green she put it in the little brewing pot. "That she can save him." she whispered and bit her lip. "Hes not savable, but I think she sees some of herself in him."

Lee paused and frowned. He looked at Celes. "What… do you mean?"

"He is so dark, so, so dark. He's the twistiest darkest thing I have seen ever. Roman has darkness in her. I think she sympathises with the darkness in him and wants to believe he still has light and is worth saving." she whispered and added the hot water to the brewing pot and then set that on a tray with teacups for all of them and turned and got out the little green tea cakes she made the day before and arranged them on a plate and added them to the tray.

Lee's frown deepened. "Do… do you think… maybe… there is a possibility?" He asked. "I mean… light in him. Do you think there is something?"

Celes looked up at him with a sad smile. "All I can sense from him is darkness and deception." she said. "I want to… I want to say yes, because it would make Roman happy… I don't know why she is comparing her darkness to his, his is different, sinister… evil." she shook her head.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "She is sensitive… always have been." He whispered.

Celes nodded and took a deep breath pressing back tears, although her eyes swam with them. "I know, and it scares me. Shes too sensitive to him. I dont want to lose her because she thinks she _might_ be able to save him." she whispered looking back down at the tray.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "We won't lose her. I won't let it happen… none of us will. There is so much to do. We won't lose her."

Celes nodded with a little sniff and looked up at him. "Thank you, Razboinic Meu." she said to him.

"No… thank you." He told her and kissed the top of her head. He held her a little longer, just taking comfort in her as he gave her comfort. "Come on, lets do this."

Celes smiled and patted the pocket of her pants. "Lets." she picked up the tray and followed Lee back out into the living space and plastered a smiled on her face. "Tea time." she sang. "Everybody sit." she said allowing herself to go into Mama Bear mode.

Harry sat down stiffly next to Roman while John sank down next to him. He watched as Celes re took up her post next to Sune and started to distribute cups.

Sune smiled down at Celes. "So it really only took you two weeks, oh no, less than two weeks to get all your memories back?" he asked sounding impressed.

Celes smiled knowing he wasn't. "Yep, I have a good support system." she said and did not elaborate for him. she made him a cup of tea and handed him a cake. "I made those yesterday just for you."

Sune smiled. "Thank you, Little Celes." he said to her taking a delicate bite and smiling bigger. "Very good."

"You should try the green tea cheesecake." Roman smiled and gave Sune a mischievous look, know he knew where her mind went.

"You are a very naughty little thing aren't you?" Sune asked her tweaking her nose with a chuckle.

"Only when it comes to desserts… and pranks… and… yeah." Roman giggled.

Sune continued to chuckle as he felt Celes' healing magic wash over him. He looked over at her. "The host is fine, and safely locked inside my head." he said tapping his temple.

Celes sipped her tea. "Just checking." she shrugged acting indifferent.

Roman felt that strange pull again. She frowned as she looked down at her tea and cake. She shook her head to clear it. "So, when you become a copy of Draco, what will you do then? Move on to find new playmates?"

Sune shook his head. "I will have to go into hiding but no, you are my favorite playmates and I rather think I'd like to keep you." he said. "I could find places for all of you. The big bruit there can be turned into an action figure," he said nodding to John. "The warrior twins can star in their own comic book series, Celes can go in my pocket to be brought out to bake me and you yummy snacks and you could live out yours days causing mass mayhem and panic with me." he said.

Celes bit her lips so she didn't make the sound of panic that crawled into her throat and just drank her tea looking at it like it was the most interest cup of tea ever.

Roman laughed, "I usually say mass mayhem and world wide panic. I mean if you are going to do something go big or go home, right?"

"Awe yes, you have a point. I like that. Like I have told you before, I'm still a bit out of place in this century." Sune said sheepishly.

Celes listened to the light banter between Sune and Roman for a little under an hour before she felt he was comfortable enough to not see the attack coming. The knot in her stomach had made her set down her tea and leave it untouched. She was shaking when she lifted the syringe and then jammed it into Sune's jugular vein and hit the plunger.

Sune smiled and laughed a little and then fell unconscious.

Roman stood onto her knees and gently caught his head then laid him down. She sighed and shook her head. "Come on, lets get this over with." She told them and used magic to tie Draco.

Lee looked over to Roman. "You can't save him." He told her. "Sune… you can't save him."

Roman stiffened a little. "It was an act." she told him. "Don't worry about me."

Celes stood and looked down at her friend and then up at Roman and then to Lee. "Save this for another day." she said knowing that it wasn't just an act as she claimed. "Lets do this, John can you go get Sybel please she needs to be in the room." she said. "Once you're back you and Roman can lead us on."

"Okay." He nodded as he quickly left to go get her.

Celes took a deep breath and rubbed her belly as it twisted again. She knew something bad was coming, her body and her magic were trying to warn her. She ignored it and pushed it down although the pain in her gut remained. She knelt down next to Sune/Draco and when John came back with Sybel he sat her at the table and Celes told her, her function. She nodded quietly looking at all of them sadly. Celes knew in that moment that something bad was about to happen and nearly backed out but she pushed it aside again. "L-lets do it." she said.

Everyone nodded. Lee waved a hand and a large couch appeared. They sat draco in the middle, Celes on one side, Harry on the other side, Lee on Celes' side, John on Lee's side and Roman on Harry's other side. Roman smiled at John and connected easily with him. They connected firmly and strongly and then connected every. Roman laced her fingers with Harry's. "See you on the other side." She smiled and they all fell asleep as they entered Draco/Sune's dream/head.

 _Harry jolted awake at the sound of a scream. He sat up and looked around completely alert. He took in the dingy surroundings and realized in an instant he was in a cage. He crawled to the bars and peered out into the semi darkness of the room and the blood curdling scream came again. He winced and sat back. There was barely room for him to move. He looked around assessing his situation. He looked to his left when he heard a cough and to his amazement he saw Draco. He crawled over to the bars and took in Draco, he looked younger. Actually he looked like he did at seventeen. "Draco." he hissed at him._

 _Draco looked up lazily from the paperwork he was doing on the desk situated next to the cage. His eyes were bloodshot from his recent drug use, his sleeves were rolled up revealing nasty looking track marks. "What do you want, dog?" he spat at Harry._

 _Harry recoiled at the venom in Draco's voice. "I… whats going on?" he asked him and looked down at himself. He was dirty, as if he had been living in the cage for a very long time._

 _Draco snarled. "You keep talking, hes going to come down here and whip you again." he spat at Harry._

 _Harry searched Draco's eyes for some sort of sign that he was just acting but found none. "Draco, what is this? Where is Celes? Where is my wife?" he asked and as the question rolled off his tongue he had a glimmer of a memory and a tugging from something he didn't quite remember._

" _Celes Diggory?" Draco asked suddenly interested. "Celes Diggory is_ my _wife, and a foul little traitor to him and his cause. The only reason she isn't dead right now is because I protected her."_

" _Protected her from what? Who?" Harry asked desperately clinging to the fragments filling his head. His heart was beating and he couldn't think straight as the fear settled into the pit of his stomach._

 _Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Voldemort, of course, don't you remember, when he disarmed you he decided to keep you as a pet?"_

 _Harry's chest tightened and he started to hyperventilate. He shoved his head between his legs and a stench rose and offended his nose. "Thats not possible. I… I beat him… I'm happy, a father, married…" he whispered and kept shaking his head and rocking as he fought to get his breathing under control. "Kids, I have lots of kids." his head came up. "This isn't real." he said and as the words tumbled out of his mouth the dank room disappeared around him and he stood shutting his eyes and taking a deep cleansing breath he regained control and remembered what he was suppose to be doing. But if this is what happened to him… he had to find the others. He started to search for them in the dream world._

 _Celes awoke slowly and felt her head was filled with sand. She moaned and shook her head slowly, jarring it a little and moaned again._

" _She's waking up." someone whispered._

" _Well its about time, I swear every time she has one of these we have to knock her out long…"_

" _Enough." came a stern voice Celes recognized but had not heard in years, or was it just hours._

 _Celes opened her eyes and looking down at her was the doctor who had cared for her after each episode when she went mad, a nurse she didn't recognize, and the irritated voice was her step mother. She went to sit up but found she was tied down to a bed. She looked up in panic._

" _Celes, calm down. Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked her._

 _Celes looked around. "St. Mungos." she whispered._

" _Good, good. And do you know why you are tied down, dear?" he asked soothingly._

 _Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I… I had another episode?" she asked._

" _Correct. I'm going to let you sit up now." he said and started to undo the bindings._

" _She could have another episode." her step mother whispered urgently giving Celes a disgusted look._

 _Celes sat up and sniffed and looked at the Doctor. "Why am I here? I… I should be home with my family." she said._

 _The doctor gave her a sad smile. "Celes, dear, your family no longer comes round. They stopped." he said to her softly._

 _Celes shook her head. "Roman wouldn't do that, she would be here trying to help me. Where is Roman? Can I have a phone to call her?" she asked and instinctively reached out for her presence and finding only a void and her stomach dropped._

 _The doctor sighed. "Roman McTaggert died Celes, when you tried to harm yourself six month ago your family had you committed." he said._

 _Celes shook her head and brought her hands up into her hair. "No, no… no….no shes… shes not. Its not possible. I… shes not… no." she said and started to cry as the emptiness filled her. Her head came up. "Harry, where is Harry? And Lee?" she demanded._

" _Oh dear lord, is she relapsing again?" her step mother asked sounding exasperated._

" _I believe so Mrs. Diggory. I'll have to ask you to leave." the doctor said and the door burst open and in came Harry. The doctor shot to his feet. "Young man I will ask you to kindly leave."_

 _Harry growled and pushed the doctor roughly aside and sat down on the bed and pulled Celes' hands away from her face. "Celes, look at me."_

 _Celes looked at him wildly. "Harry, they said… they said you… you committed me." she said shaking._

 _Harry pressed his forehead to her. "Cel, its not real. Come on Little Dove, its not real." he said to her softly._

 _Celes stopped moving and looked at him at the use of the nickname. She searched his eyes and ran her hands through his hair and over his arms. "Harry…" the memory of what they were doing flooded her and she took a deep breath. The scene around them faded and all that remained were Harry and herself sitting on a floor._

 _Harry helped her up. "Come on, Cel. We need to snap the others out of this before we get stuck in here."_

 _Celes nodded still taking deep breaths as Harry led her away._

 _Lee woke with the sound of a baby crying. He sat up and frowned as he rubbed his head. He looked around and confusion set in. He was back at the house in London… It was the first home they all lived in together. THe room was the old room he shared with Roman… a pool of blood was on the floor next to the bed. He heard the sound of a baby crying again. He shook his head as everything started to set in. "No…" He looked over at the bed and saw Roman's lifeless body. "R-Roman…" He cupped her face and shook her. "Roman, wake up… Butterfly… wake up." He shook her harder. "God damn it, Roman, this isn't funny. Wake up!" he shouted at her._

" _She isn't going to wake up. She is dead, Lee."_

 _Lee looked around and found Damon standing next to her body. "She isn't dead."_

" _Yes she is. Look here," He told him as he pulled the sheet back. "As you passed out Celes took her own life. Right next to Roman."_

 _Tears fill his eyes. "No… Celes…" he gently cupped her pale face. "Celes… Ro… You said we stick together!" he told Roman and shook her. "You promised!" He shook both girls. "Wake up! This isn't funny any more!" he yelled at them and started to smack Roman and then Celes._

" _But, Lee, you have a daughter." Damon told him. "Remember? She Died to give you a child. Amani Rain Jordan."_

" _I DON'T WANT HER! I NEVER WANTED HER!" He shouted at Damon. "YOU! This is all your fault!"_

" _Actually, its yours. You're the one that touched her. You slept with her. You even pushed her away. To think, Luke could have been your child. She would have been happy with one child."_

" _NO! No! That…"_

" _Ah, but you became too greedy, didn't you? Decided you if you couldn't have Ro you would take Celes." Well, its fine with me now. I'm free of her."_

" _NO!" Lee cried out. He laid on both of them. "Roman… you promised." He cried. "You promised we stink together… Celes…"_

" _Don't you want to hold your daughter?" Damon asked as he rocked the crying baby girl._

 _Celes and Harry found Lee and Celes' heart broke. She watched as Harry advanced on the foe Damon and she walked slowly over to the bed flinching a little at Roman and her self lifeless body of the fear scape. She reached out and touched Lee on the shoulder. "Lee, baby its not real." she whispered to him._

 _Lee shook his head. "She promised… why did she… Why couldn't she be happy with just me… us?"_

 _Celes gave him a little shake. "Lee Jordan! How dare you think like that. She is happy with us, and alive. Lee this isn't real please… please Razboinic Meu, look at me." she begged him pulling on his shoulder tears filling her eyes._

 _Lee looked up at her. "What?"_

" _Its not real, its the Nogitsune. Lee come back to me now. Its over its not real. I'm real see." she said cupping his face._

 _Lee touched her hands as he looked at her in disbelief. "Celes…" He looked around, "This… isn't real… this isn't real. We… this isn't real. The scene around him changed. He looked down at Celes and held her in his arms. "God… I'm sorry. I… I love you. I love you so much."_

 _Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "I know you do, and I love you. Its okay, its okay now." she said and hugged him tighter and looked at Harry._

" _We have to find Roman and John." Harry said coming over and draping an arm over Lee's shoulders and pulling him into a side hug._

 _Lee took a deep breath. He gave Harry a side hug back and nodded. "Yeah. Lets… we really need to find John and Roman."_

 _John came awake with a yell. He sat up and looked around. He was on a beach in Hawaii. He stood up slowly and scanned the horizon and then the beach. He looked and saw that he was on the beach behind his parents old home. He stumbled a bit as he tried to gain some semblance of understanding to what was going on. He started to walk towards his parents house. As he did he looked down at his hands and stopped dead. They were covered in blood. He gave a little gasp and hurried into the house and started to scrub his hands in the sink._

"Why are you washing it off?" _Kama whispered to him in the sinister voice he had grown used to over the years._

 _John flinched and continued to scrub his hands trying to ignore Kama as he shook._

"Oh come now, John, look up from that sink." _Kama coaxed him._

 _John flinched again and turned off the water. His nose was starting to fill with the scent of blood, honey, and fruit. His stomach lurched when he recognized the scents and he looked up and his stomach turned when he saw four bloody mangled bodies on the ground. The bodies of his family. "No, what did you do?" he demanded aloud swallowing against the bile rising in his throat._

" _Only what you wouldn't." Kama teased._

" _You killed them, you killed my family. YOU KILLED THEM! THEY WERE ALL I HAD LEFT IN THE WORLD!"_ _he shouted out loud and walked into the small living room and his stomach rolled more as more bodies joined them. Little bodies… the kids. He fell to his knees and gave an anguished cry and started to shake._

" _I told you, John. If you stayed for too long you'd kill them all." Kama said as he materialized next to John._

 _John looked at him in despair. "You are their warrior too, you killed them… you killed my family… how could you…"_

" _I didn't kill them, John. You are the one with blood on your hands." he held up his own hands. "See mine are clean of this. You killed them."_

 _John shook his head in denial and looked around he crawled over to Miles and Danger's little bodies and pulled them into his arms and rocked and cried. "No… no, no no...no." he cried burying his face in between their little bodies._

 _Celes stood between Harry and Lee and gripped their hands tightly, John's fear scared the shit out of her. She shook a little and looked from one boy to the other. "I don't…" she trailed off and watched John and then shut her eyes tightly._

 _Harry looked at Lee. "Come on, lets go help our mate." he said trying hard to ignore the scene before them._

 _Lee took a deep breath as his heart started to break. He knelt down beside John. "Hey, Peaches." he told him as he rubbed his back. "Its not real… none of this is real."_

 _John's head came up and guilt flooded him as he saw Lee. He shook his head and looked back down at Miles and then looked at Harry and then down at Danger. "I killed them, my… my darkness… killed them." he whispered._

 _Harry shook his head. "No, mate, no this isn't real You didn't kill anyone, the kids are fine. At the Burrow with Mama Weasley." he said to John._

" _Yeah, Peaches." Lee smiled. "Do you_ honestly _think we would be sweet talking you right now if you killed them all? There is no way. This is not real, you have to believe this isn't real. Besides you have too much love for the babies to do anything like this. I think maybe we should change your name from John to Papa Lovelace."_

" _Oh what now hes a crazy penguin?" Celes asked._

 _John laughed, actually laughed and then looked at them. "This isn't real, you would not be teasing me if it was." he said and the scene around him changed and disappeared and he took a deep breath and stood with Harry and Lee._

 _Celes walked up to him and hugged him around the middle rubbing her cheek on his chest._

 _John held her tightly. He didn't know what to say. He wan't to say sorry but… it didn't feel right either. He wiped his face on his shoulder and his noses._

" _Don't worry about it, Peaches. I just got down bawling like a baby." Lee told him._

 _Harry chuckled. "Buttercup here was bawling his eyes out when we found him." he teased._

 _Celes reached out and smacked Harry's arm. "These are legitimate fears." she snapped at him but smiled a little. "Come on lets get Ro. We need to find Draco before Sune's sedative wears off."_

 _ROman woke in a fetal position. She shook in fear as shadowed faces flew by her and screamed. Shadowed figures inched closer. "Go away." She whispered. "Go away, go away, go away." She pressed her hands to her ears as more screaming faces flew by her. "Go away!" She screamed in desperation. "Please stop… please stop, please stop, please stop. Go away please." She cried. "Somebody… please make them go away."_

" _I can make all this stop." a shaddowed figured said as it walked up to her. "I can make this all stop. I can take away the fear. Take away the hurt. Take away all emotion."_

" _No, I want Celes. I want Celes. I want Lee, I want Harry, and I want John." Roman whimpered as she closed her eyes and pressed her hands tighter to her ears._

" _You suffer and yet you call on the people that rather leave you alone to suffer." it hissed out a laugh. "I know you Roman McTaggert. I watched you grow since infant. I know how to save you."_

 _Roman shook her head. "That care. That care. I know they care."_

" _If they are so much then tell me, where are they? Why have they left you here to suffer?" It cold fingers ran down Roman's arm. "I can help you, I can make this all go away. You won't feel a thing."_

 _She shivered and whimpered as she heard more screams. Chills ran down her body and the little hairs stood on end._

" _You know what you need to do. A life without fear, without hurt, without worry. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you fight for? No responsibilities. You are your own person. Do do as you please, when you please. You have always done so. Say the word and I'll make you feel good."_

 _Roman shivered and whimpered. She looked up at the figure, "Okay." she whispered. The shadows grew tall as they all collected together into one being. In looked down at her and then dove right down into her. She screamed then blacked out again. When she finally came to she found herself in a black room with black draperies, all over the bed. She gave a moan as she sat up and looked at her hands. Power like nothing she felt before coursed through her. It was strong… and it was going to become stronger. She got out the bed and and walked to the door. With just a though her clothes changed. SHe was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves. A silver choker that connected to the dress wrapped around her neck and left her back open. She walked with a seductive sway to her hips as she walked out the room. She smirked as she felt her four favorite people. She appeared at the top of the stairs and found Celes pressed to John's side. Lee walked on her other side as Harry walked on John's other side. She saw the cool icy mist to their breaths as the breathed. To her she felt no heat nor cold._

 _Celes shivered and looked up at Roman and her stomach plummeted. "Her eyes…" she whispered. "She's dark, how… how do we make her realize this isn't real, for all we know it could be." she asked taking in the dress the way Roman looked, even her hair and the way it flowed around her in a soft wave exuded darkness._

 _Lee rubbed his arms as he took in Roman. She slowly descended the stairs wearing no shoes. "I… I don't know." He told Celes as he heart gave a squeeze. "Harry… what do you think?"_

" _I think that if she wasn't so scary looking that dress would drive me crazy." he said attempting to keep it light._

 _John snorted in spite of the fear he held in his heart for Roman. "So we go up to her together, as a unit?" he asked as he watched her come down the last of the stairs. "Or she could come to us."_

 _Roman watched them all as she took in their fear and fed on it. She looked at them and smirked. "Well, well, well." She told them as her voice coursed with power but held a seductive note to lure them in._

 _Lee shivered. "At least now we know the full extent of a Hawaiian's charm in the voice." He said under his to everyone._

 _Celes shivered and nodded. She smiled at Roman a little. "Hi, Baby Girl." she said casually._

 _Roman moaned. "Yes," she said as she looked down at Celes. "The nickname that keeps me thinking that I need to be taken care of. Are you not the youngest?"_

 _Celes nodded. "I am, but thats not why I call you that." she said to her._

 _She smiled, "Sure its not." She looked over to Lee. "You have yet to see the full extent of a Hawaiian's charm in the voice." She told him._

 _John smiled a little. "Yeah he does, doesn't he?" he asked Roman attempting to distract her._

" _The man who craves feeling." Roman said as she looked at John. "The hollow man. You should try not feeling for a change. Its way better."_

" _No its not, feelings are what make us who we are." John said to her._

 _Celes stepped forward a little. "You dont have feelings? About any of us?" she asked her pushing the hurt back._

" _Why would I have feeling for a Saving Grace that repeatedly hurts the one she is saving?" Roman asked. There was no anger, no heat, no love. Just a simple question that would deliver the right sting. Roman moaned again as she took in her hurt._

 _Celes shivered and raised her chin. "Roman, you come back to us now." she demanded and pressed her light out a little testing it._

" _No… don't touch me with that." Roman said as she stepped back. "I don't want that near me."_

 _Celes bit the inside of her mouth and pressed out the light to her more. "Please, Roman." she said trying to get the trendels to wrap around Roman._

" _No… I don't… Please…" Roman laughed. "Please Roman… come back." She mimicked. "You are so gullible. You little white light trick isn't going to work on my dearie." with a thought, the boys were pushed away from Celes. She raised Celes into the air so that they were face to face. "I have always wondered how you tasted." she whispered._

" _Roman, let her go!" Lee told her._

" _Oh, I will, once I get a taste." Roman said as she opened Celes' mouth and started to suck out her life force._

 _Celes couldnt scream, couldnt react she just stared into Roman's cold eyes. She couldn't think. She started to panic._

 _Harry growled and tried to get out of Roman's grip. "Roman, let her go! Roman this isn't you. Stop! Stop!" he begged her._

 _John simply started to channel Kama's abilities and tried to break the hold she had on him to get to Celes._

 _Celes started to kick her legs and jerked her head away and ended up jerking away from Roman enough to break what she was doing and she took deep breaths trying to get away from Roman long enough to think and then she had a thought and prayed… prayed it would work. "Roman,_ _please I know you're in there, People are asking where you've been, They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, Just let me in. We only have each other, It's just you and me,What are we gonna do?" she sang as her eyes filled with tears._

 _Roman paused and for a flashed her yellow eyes appeared then they went black again. "Shut up!" she hissed. She took a step towards her and then disappeared. She reappeared behind Celes and picked her up and threw her across the room. "Shut up! I was just going to suck the life out of you in front of everyone but now… now I'm going to suck just enough to leave you weak so you can watch me suck the life out over each and everyone here." She picked Celes up by the through and started to suck again._

 _John growled as he pushed against the magic, he found it was a little weaker when she was otherwise occupied he watched Celes and listened to Lee and Harry beg Roman to stop that she loved Celes. John broke free of the magic and did the only thing he could think of, the thing that seemed to work for Celes. "Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love." he sang to her as he eased his way around to try and get Celes from her._

" _Shut up!" Roman screamed at him and threw Celes down. She whirled around on John and pushed him back with her power. Her eyes turned yellow again and they looked pleadingly to him. Then they turned black again._

 _Lee looked at Roman and Celes and John. "Sting." he whispered. "Sing… song, what song?" Lee looked at Roman. "Sweet lady would you be my, sweet love for a lifetime. I'll be there when you need me, just call and receive me. Sweet lady would you be my, sweet love for a lifetime. I'll be there when you need me. Just call and receive me." Lee sang out to her._

 _Roman gasped and turned to him. Her eyes turned yellow and stayed a little longer. "More…" She whispered. "NO! Shut up! You gave yourself to me! I'm in control! I have power!" She screamed. The power in the room started to grow her held out her hands and slowly started to suck the souls out of all of them. It was like seventh year all over again._

 _Harry gasped and groaned and did his damnedest to stay conscious. He had never really sang to just Roman, but he had a multitude of songs he heard and thought of her. One popped into his mind and he struggled to take a breath. He used his magic a little to help him and lifted his voice. "When the rain is blowing in your face, And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, To make you feel my love." he gasped and kept going as he felt the magic waning. "When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, To make you feel my love." he finished all her could and his vision started to go black._

 _Roman screamed as the magic in the room struggle to keep up but it was starting to die down. She shook hard as she fell to her knees. She screamed again and pulled at the collar around her neck. "NOT… REAL!" She screamed. "I'M NOT… I'M NOT… THIS!" the room around them suddenly changed and she collapsed onto the ground in a ball. She gave a long exhale and the shadowed figure expelled from her. It growled down at her as it spoke to her. The only way anyone knew was because Roman whimpered and scooted away from it. It advanced on her with one more growled and disappeared within her._

 _Harry weak and shaking crawled over to Roman and pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Roman…" he said and held her tightly._

 _Celes crawled over to them and looked Roman over. She was shaking she reached out and touched Roman's cheek. "R-Roman?"_

 _Roman shook and wildly pushed at them to get away._

 _Lee crawled over and to them and shook as he looked her over. "Hey, its okay… we are here… we are all here." he told her._

 _John crawled over and did something unexpected he pulled Roman away from Harry and kissed her and held her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "We saw it, and thats okay because we are all still here and we all still love you. Its okay now, Roman. You're safe." he said to her knowing her inside on what just transpired. "You are not dark, you will never be dark. That was an illusion."_

 _Roman shook and then gave a gut wrenching sob. She curled her fingers into his shirt and just cried. She stopped fighting them and just wept. It had been her worst fear come true. She and nearly killed them all. She not only hurt Celes but she nearly killed them._

 _Celes sobbed as her heart broke into a million little pieces. She wanted to pull Roman into her arms but she was still hurting. What Roman had done had actually caused her ribs to break and she had a feeling when they got out of her she would have broken ribs. She shut her eyes tightly and held her middle as she cried._

 _Harry reached out and rubbed Roman's back. His body still shook and he still felt weak. He moved a little closer and encircled Roman and John._

 _John held Roman close as she cried and he buried his face in her hair. He knew how she felt, knew what she was afraid of and wanted to help her feel better._

 _Lee crawled to the other side of John and pressed his head against Roman's shoulder. He had known since seventh year that she had some kind of crazy power to try and pulled souls out of the the people from around the castle but this… this… this was insane. He kissed her shoulder. "It's okay. It's all okay." he whispered. "I still love you. We all still love you." Lee kissed her again. "Roman," He said more firmly. "I know you are hurting and scared but we have to finish this. I don't think we have much time left."_

 _Roman nodded as she rubbed her face into John's shirt. Lee was right. She needed to pull herself together. They had to save Draco and find a way to save Sune too. She sniffed again and took a deep breath. She counted and took another breath. She needed to pull herself together and follow the mission._

 _Celes painfully pulled herself to her feet and held her middle and looked down at them. "We have to go." she winced._

 _Roman took a few more deep breaths then pulled back from John. She looked at him then lowered her eyes. She didn't want to look at anyone right now. She needed to refocus her mind and get back into the game. This was all a game they had to win the game. She slowly stood. "Lets go." She whispered._

 _Lee stood and helped John up. He frowned at Celes and cursed under his breath. He lightly wrapped an arm around her. "Can you use me or do we have to wait until we leave?" He whispered so that she was the only one that heard her._

" _When we get out." she whispered back to him and winced again. "I have to heal my physical body. I'm fine." she said._

 _Harry walked up next to Roman and looked down at her. He wanted to say something but decided against it and they just walked along until they came to a huge white room. Sitting across from where they stood was a gnarly looking guy and Draco looking half out of it._

 _Roman looked up as she felt Sune. She looked at the scene before her and frowned. "What are they doing?" She whispered._

 _Celes came up on her other side, Lee still had an arm around her. "They're playing a game." she said watching as Draco moved a small stone across the board and then Sune did the same._

" _Chinese checkers?" Roman asked. She was starting to more of herself coming back to her. She reached her magic self out to them but felt an odd void. "He has a spell around them. "I can't reach them."_

 _Celes shook her head. "Go, they are playing Go. Its an ancient Japanese strategy game." she whispered and tried to reach out to them. Nothing._

 _Harry looked across the void of white. "Maybe all five of us need to push out our magic to get Draco's attention?" he asked._

 _Lee nodded. "Lets give it a try." He told them. They all connected with each other and then looked at Roman._

 _Roman was still feeling raw. She didn't want to connect with them but that was the point of Sune's game took keep them disconnected. She took a deep breath and connected with them strongly. She raised her chin with defiance and allowed all of them to connect with her as she with them. Then they pushed out together to reach Draco._

 _Draco looked up and suddenly came out of his daze. He looked across at the thing that had tormented him for nearly a year and got angry. He stood and knocked the board down and in that act of defiance the whole room went black._

Celes came awake with a little scream and to the sound of someone gagging. She sat up and winced and watched as Draco gagged and coughed. She panicked and let the binding go without a thought.

Draco/Sune shot forward and started to expel something long and disgusting from his mouth as the other woke around him and when he finished he sat back and looked down at it and gave a little evil laugh. It was done, he was now all Sune.

Roman jumped up, "Wait!" She called. "What if I said I can help you?"

Sune paused as the dugusting mass started to make noises. "Nope, I don't think I want your help. You've helped me enough." he said standing on weak legs. He smiled cruelly when he noticed the hosts wife standing wide eyes a few feet away. With the magic he had he lifted her by the neck and held her against the wall. He listened as the warrior twins struggled to free his ex host from the wrappings and smiled just as they got him free. "Todays game was fun, I shall be going now." he said and with a twitch of his wrist he broke his ex hosts wife's neck and popped out.

Celes screamed as she lurched forward towards Addison's lifeless body. She winced and screamed again as she fell down next to Addison. "No… no, no, no… wake up. Addie please…" she said gathering her into her lap.

Lee looked over to Celes to see what the commotion was and then heard Draco cry out.

Draco tore away from Harry and Lee and crawled limply over to his wife and Celes and collapsed a few feet away passed out hand reaching out to Addison.

"Please, please Addie…" Celes begged as she tried her hardest to bring her back. She shut her eyes and tried every healing spell, tapped into Hi'iaka nothing worked.

John walked over to her sat behind her. He held Celes. "Call it." he whispered.

Celes sobbed and shook her head. "No…" she whispered and knew she had to. She did and then just shut down.

John rocked her as he rubbed her head. He soothed her and just rocked her. "Ro… can you heal her?"

Roman snapped out of her daze and looked at him in confusion. "W-what?" she asked.

"Celes. She needs to be healed." He told her.

Roman nodded and numbly walked over to them. "I need ice. Or a large ice pack. to wrap around her." She said as she hovered her hands over Celes. She checked for any other injuries but found none. When she got an large ice pack, she gently laid her hands on Celes and sent Pele's healing power into Celes. She corrected her ribs and healed them. When she was done she pressed the ice packs to her sides.

Celes looked at Roman. "Draco, we should heal him tomorrow. He… he'll be fine for a night." she said and sobbed looking back down at Addie's body. "We… we need… to…" she stopped talking when her throat closed up.

Roman nodded. "Take her." She told John. Once John and Celes were gone she gave instructions to Lee and Harry to take Draco to a guest room. She personally handled Addie. With a numb mind and on autopilot she made a glass coffin. She waved her hand to dressed Addie in a pretty dress. She waved a hand and her red hair was pulled back into a long braid. The bruising that were appear she made go away. She healed the broken bones and made her softly glow. She took her and the coffin back into one of her crafts room. She pulled out the makeup she had and took a few deep breaths. She cleared her mind and allowed memories of Addie to flood her. She allowed the beauty that was Addie to move her hands and paint her face in the lightest of make up. When she was done she put a preservation spell on her and closed the coffin. When it was time they would take her home and give her a proper burial.

Celes sat in the middle of the group room bed. She had stopped crying. She had allowed John to clean her up with a warm wash cloth. She numbed herself as best she could. She knew a break was coming of her she just didn't know when it would happen. She silently waited for the others. She needed all of them tonight, despite what had happened while in the Nogitsune's head, she needed her people and they needed her.

Lee and Harry walked into the group room and found Celes sitting on the bed. Lee sat on one corner of the bed. He felt so hopeless. He didn't even know what to do or say. He wanted this nightmare to be over and done with. He wanted to just sleep and wake up and fine everything was normal. They sat there for hours not saying anything not doing anything… they just waited. What were they waiting for? He looked around the room and found that Roman had not returned. He scrubbed his face as he sighed.

Harry looked at Celes and wished there was something he could do for her. He knew what Addison meant to her. After she had started at St Mungo and had her episode there Addison had been the only person who still talked to her. Addison was there through all the rough parts after that. Addison had given Celes a little of the something she had lost in those two years. He heard Lee sigh and looked around as if seeing where he was for the first time. He didn't see Roman. He rose from the bed silently and with another look at Celes he left the room and stretched out to find Roman.

Roman sat on the ground next to the coffin. She held her knees to her chest as she just stared off into nothing. She knew she was shutting down and she did nothing to prevent it. There was too much… too much had happen and everything was going to take her over if she allowed herself to feel. She rested her cheek on her knees and continued to stare off into nothing… nothing… nothing. She didn't want to be apart anything, she didn't want to be around anyone, she just wanted be left alone. She wanted to get away… away to be by herself.

Harry stepped into the room and took in Roman. He didn't ask, he just walked into the room and leaned down and lifted her. He could feel her shutting down. It scared him but he didn't want to make her angry. He carried her to the group room silently and put her in the same position she had been in on the bed close to Celes. He sat back down at his post on the end of the bed opposite of Lee.

Celes looked up when she saw Roman and gave a tiny sigh. She could feel Roman withdrawing and without thinking she scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around Roman and rested her cheek against Roman's shoulder. "Baby Girl, don't." she whispered and suddenly she broke and sobbed.

Roman sat there. She looked away from Celes and closed her eyes. She allowed Celes to cry but she didn't move to comfort her. She didn't have the strength to do it. "I'm cutting my hair." She whispered.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Okay." she said not fully understanding.

"It's tradition on my Native side." She continued. "When one close and dear passes, we cut our hair. It's also a sign of respect and a show of mourning."

Celes nodded as fresh tears filled her eyes. She kissed Roman's cheek and then pulled away from her. She wasn't getting any comfort from Roman, no one knew what to do. She curled onto her side and rolled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself and cried harder.

Roman crawled off the bed into a ball and laid on her side. She closed her eyes and tried block everything out and fell asleep.

Lee crawled onto the floor to face Roman. He wanted to touch her and pull her into his arms but the 'do not touch' was firmly in place and he kept his hands and arms to himself and just watched her. He watched her until his eyes grew heavy.

When Lee moved, Harry did. He had pulled Celes into his arms allowing her to stay in a ball and held her until she cried herself to sleep and then he waited until John finally found sleep and let himself nod off as well.

Celes awoke sometime in the early dawn. It was still dark. She felt stiff and her eyes burned from too much crying. She uncurled and suppressed a moan as she sat up and pulled herself from between John and Harry. She walked quietly out of the the room and checked on Draco who slept soundly. She hadn't heard from Sybel and didn't want to. She walked numbly out into the kitchen and looked around. Suddenly she felt like it was dirty and needed to be cleaned. She pulled out a bucket a scrub brush and filled the bucket with water and cleaner and then sank down to her knees and started to scrub the already clean floor. She scrubbed it hard and kept dipping the brush back into the water. She didn't know when she started crying again and she didn't know that her hands has started to bleed she just kept scrubbing the floor like a mad person possessed.

Roman walked up behind her and wrapped her hand around her wrist and made her stop. She knelt down behind her and hugged her. "Stop." She whispered. "Just stop."

Celes sobbed and shook her head. "Its… its dirty, I have to clean it. Please… its has to be clean. I have to make it better." she sobbed trying to get away.

Roman shook her. "Stop it." She growled. "There is nothing there. You can't make something better if its not there."

Celes sobbed and fell limp and looked around at Roman. "I… its my fault." she said softly and pulled away. She stood up and ran warm water and placed her hands under it. "I… need to go away." she whispered.

"Alone." Roman added.

Celes nodded. "Alone." she agreed. "I cant… I dont want to be here anymore." she said.

"It's time." Roman said as she stood. "We will tell them when they wake. We go our separate ways until we can collect ourselves. Agreed?"

"Agreed." she said and looked at Roman and then found it too painful so she looked back at her hands.

Roman nodded. She didn't look at Celes but she used Celes' method and nudged her three time with her magic. Then she walked to her room she shared with Lee.

Celes dropped her head and then lifted it up. Her stomach gave an angry growl but she chose to ignore it. She turned off the water and then went to start packing slowly until the boys woke up.

Lee popped up and looked around he looked at Celes and reached out and found Roman in their room and sighed. He scrubbed his face and then looked over at Celes. When he saw what she was doing his frown grew deeper. "What are you doing?"

Celes looked up. "I'm packing, what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked her voice sounding congested.

"Like you are getting ready to run away." he said more loudly. "Why are you packing?"

Harry popped up when Lee was a little louder and looked at Celes. "No. No packing stop that." he said.

Celes sighed. "Roman and I agreed until we can get ourselves together we are going to go our separate ways. We didn't leave without telling you. You should know." she said to them and then continued with her packing.

"R-Ro… Roman!" Lee called. "Roman!"

"Geez, I'm not deaf." She said as she walked in with a bag and folding her hair that she already cut. It was now up to her shoulderblades. "I need you to do me a favor." She told him.

"No, no favor. Where are you going? Why do you have a bag? You are not leaving." Lee growled at her.

"I need you to deliver this to a place call 'Lock of Love.' I'm donating my hair for people that are sick." She said not acknowledging Lee's list of questions and demand.

"You two can not leave, where are you going? No. Stop!" Harry said as he attempted to throw himself over Celes' bag but she moved it before he could.

Celes sighed and stood a little straighter. "I'm going to the mountains, there's a cabin there I can stay in. I wont block you so you can find me if you feel the need to check on me but I'm not having anyone there but me."

"No! We stick together." Lee told them both. "No leaving."

Roman placed a hand on his cheek and calmed his rising panic. "Dimi and aunt B gave me some land." She gave a small smile to Celes. "In the mountains. I will build a cabin. i will not block any of you from me. You three can come and check on us. But like Celes said. Only _I_ stay there." She looked at both Lee then Harry. "I need this… we both do."

Harry sighed and shut his eyes. "Fine… fine. But… oh fine." he said and growled and left the room.

"No, not fine!" Lee said. "Not… what… what…"

"Shh…" Roman kissed his cheek. "Open your connection to me. Feel me." she told him. "I'm here… I'm alive… and I'm fine. I need this, Lee. It has to be done. I don't care if you come and check on me every day to ease put yourself at ease but I am going alone."

Lee took a deep breath. "Every day?"

"Every day, Every evening, every dream…" she looked at John with that one. "But I'm going to be alone. Same with Celes."

"Fine." Lee said as he sat back down on the bed deflated. "Fine."

Celes stood between them looking from one to the other. She could feel Harry hurt and upset. She reached out and nudged him three times with her magic and he did it back. She sighed and looked at John who sat quietly watching them and then at Lee. She leaned down and kissed his cheek and then stood back up and grabbed her bag. She didn't have anything else to say except. "Take care of Draco." she whispered and then she started from the room to leave.

Lee gave an absent nod. He was upset and defeated. He didn't have anything more to say.

Roman placed a hand on his head. She kissed John's cheek with her magic self and then followed Celes out the room. She stood in front of Harry. "If I leave the cabin for any reason. I will post a note in yellow on a lamp." She told him as she looked down at the bag in her hand and played with the handle.

Harry nodded and then spontaneously reached out and kissed Roman. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid and come home soon." he said to her and then grabbed Celes to him and kissed her. "Same goes for you." he said to her.

Celes nodded and stepped next to Roman and then followed her out the house. She stopped and turned to Roman before she popped out. "I love you, forever, no matter what. You hear me?" she said to her.

Roman nodded as tears started roll down her cheeks. "Me too." she told her. "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

Celes smiled a little and sniffed. "I'll try, you too okay?" she said.

Roman nodded. She wiped at her eyes. "I want nudges every day." She whispered.

Celes actually managed to give her a dazzling smile in spite of all the sad. "You got it, Baby Girl." she said to her.

"See you." She said as she sniffed and then squared her shoulders.

Celes nodded and tugged at her lower lip with her teeth and then with a pop she was gone.

Roman felt the boys one last time then popped out.

Celes opened her eyes and looked across the small space of the bedroom above her living space in her cabin deep in the Carpathian Mountains. She gave a groan and sat up slowly. With another tiny moan she stumbled out of the bed. She was stark naked being naked showed her weight loss, she stumbled into the single stall shower and turned on the water. Her head was pounding from drinking too much the night before. It was a mistake, trying to drink away her pain. She wasn't cut out for alcohol consumption. She moaned and leaned her head against the shower stall wall and her body filled with the pain she had been trying to push away.

Her eyes filled with tears as she sank down and pulled her knees to her chest letting herself feel it again. Addison was dead, gone. Addison died and it was her fault. She had seen either Harry or Lee once a day since she had arrived a week ago. She just spent her time, when they weren't there, sleeping, crying or reading. She sniffed and cried a little harder. Her mind kept playing what happened over and over and it just didn't change what happened. Addison was still dead. As much as she wanted to feel numb, she couldn't. She was whole again, and she didn't have the option to shut down, her mind and her heart wouldn't let her.

She sniffed and pushed a sheet of wet hair out of her face. She slowly stood again still crying she turned off the water and got out of the shower. She dried off slowly and shivered the whole time. She pulled on sweatpants and a racer back tank top that was open on the sides. She sniffed and yanked on a long duster sweater and then headed down stairs. She pulled her breast length hair back in a ponytail as she walked down the stairs. She had decided to take off some length after arriving. She had told Roman what she was doing and promised not to take too much off. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again as she finished pulling her hair back and looked up and saw Lee in her kitchen. She stopped on the bottom step and gave a little smile. "Hi, you." She said softly.

"Hi, back." Lee greeted. He took in the sight of her and her weight loss. Both Celes and Ro were losing weight and no matter how much he cooked for them, they kept losing weight. He turned back to what he was cooking. "You have your choice of water or the potion to take away your hangover. Either way you have to drink one of them." He told her. "Breakfast is almost done."

Celes nodded. "Water." She said softly and went and sat down pulling her knees to her chest. She watched Lee cooking. "What are you making?"

Well, I am making your favorite right now." He told her. "Hopefully you'll eat it all." He muttered to himself.

Celes gave a little wince and rested her head on her knees. The truth was she was rarely hungry. When she was hungry and Lee wasn't around she opted to eat saltines and drink water. She only ate about half of what Lee did cook, and she had a feeling it was roughly the same for Roman. Celes didn't know how to mourn like this. Everything was raw and hurt and she hated it most of the time, but then she found herself grateful for it too because the last time she had lost someone she didn't even really feel it. "I'll try." she whispered to Lee.

Lee put the corned beef hash, eggs, and toast on a plate. He set it in front of her and then started to clean up. He pulled some other things out and started to cook. "I'm going to make you dinner, so all you have to do is just warm it up, okay?"

Celes nodded and looked down at her plate. She picked up the fork and started to eat. Slowly. She watched Lee as she only half tried to eat. "How are you?" she asked him taking in the way he looked.

"Better." He told her. When Celes and Roman left he had helped taken care of the guys and Draco as best they all could. Then it came to a point where they all had to go to the Burrow so that Molly and the kids could take care of them. When Lee finally had gotten some of himself back he had went to Dimi and Aunt B and started an argument. He was upset that they had given Roman land and didn't tell him. Now she was using it for her own destruction… depression… and then it was like Celes and Ro were always on the same page. Neither one of them wanted him to stay for too long and they didn't eat enough. "The kids ask for you. I have some things they wanted me to give you too."

Celes nodded as her heart tugged. She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. She felt guilty as hell about not being for them. She knew John was and both Lee and Harry went to see them, but she was their mother, more so she was the Mama Bear. Lately though she didn't feel much like a Mama Bear. She felt guilty and hurt. "You have something to give me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Lee nodded as he started to cut up some beef. "Yeah. In my bag." He told her as he nodded to the bag on the chair across from her.

Celes pushed her plate away using the excuse of getting up to get the bag to stop eating. She stood slowly and gripped the table as the world did a little sway. She took a deep breath and still gripping the table made her way around to his bag.

Lee sighed as he picked her up and sat her back down. He looked her over and frowned. "YOu need to eat more. It's why you are dizzy." He told her. "You can look in the bag later. "Please… just finish the plate."

Celes heard the slight desperation in his voice and she gave him a little smile and cupped his cheek. She pulled the plate back towards her and looking at him she took a bite. She only half tasted the food but her body cried out for the nourishment it provided. She gave a little sigh and took another bite. She watched Lee sit down to watch her eat and when she was about halfway through her plate she got a sudden urge to throw some of the food at him to try and wipe the sour expression off his face. So she did, and hit him right in the face.

Lee looked at Celes in shock. He wasn't sure it what really happened, happened. He touched his face and sure enough, egg yoke, and corned beef came off onto his hand. "Did you just…" He got up and walked to the refrigerator. He had made sure to install a refrigerator of awesome in both cabins. He picked up a bowl of custard and threw the contacts at her.

Celes gave a little hiss as the cold custard came into contact with her skin and then she laughed. A sound she had not made in nearly a week. She picked up more of the food on her plate and threw it at him and giggled harder. Then all hell broke lose and next thing Celes knew she was squealing and laughing as she and Lee threw food at one another. She dodged and skipped around and for a while she felt happy again. When she finally called out her surrender she was covered in food, having lost her duster somewhere in the middle she stood in her tank top and sweats and giggled a little hands raised. "You win, you win!" she gasped.

Lee eyed her. "Last time I fell for that you had a bowl floating over me." He quickly looked up and then looked down at her. "OKay…" he set down the pie and slipped and slide over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and then her body heated and she moaned. She pulled back a little and her mind caught up a little. She felt sadness and pain but it was lessened. She smiled up at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The pain and sadness was not lessened by her sudden arousal like usual, she just felt a little better after playing.

Lee moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and played with her. His hands pulled at her tank top and then he picked her up and sat her on the counter. He kissed down her neck and tasted everything from custard, egg, marinara, whipped cream… he groaned. "Show and you are mine." he told her. "Too much going on at one and it throwing my tastebuds all off." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "Maybe next time we should just stick to desserts?" she asked him and leaned forward and licked off a little of the hash on his neck and gave a tiny moan.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, that could work." He picked her up and then climbed the stairs to the bathroom. He ran the water in the shower and stripped her down then stripped himself down. He shivered as he felt Celes press into his body. He moaned as he kissed her and ran his hands over her body, rinsing off the food.

Celes moaned as she ran her hands over his body cleaning food off of it and then kissing the area. She pressed closer once the food was gone and kept running her hands over his body. The shower was tight and small and forced them to be squished together. She shivered a little and pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let the water run over it to get the food out of her hair.

Lee reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair. "Wash my body and I'll wash your hair. Then we will switch." He told her as he kissed her and started to massage her scalp.

Celes gave a little moan and grabbed the soap and lathered it into a wash cloth and then started to run it over Lee's body cleaning it and using it as an excuse to touch him more than she already was. She smiled a little enjoying the intimate act.

Lee moaned as he paused a few times to enjoy the feel of her hands all over his body. There was a moment when he thought he wouldn't be able to feel her like this again. He shivered as he rinsed her hair out. He kissed her forehead, down her nose and kissed her lips. He moaned against them and then licked them.

Celes gave another little moan and opened her mouth for him and pressed herself into him even more so. She felt good, happy, she wanted to be happy again and everytime she laughed and giggled she felt a little better. She laced her arms around his neck and moaned as their tongues came into contact with one another and she swirled hers around his.

Lee moaned and then slowly knelt down in front of her. He pulled her to him as he grabbed the washcloth and soaped it up. He ran his hands over her body, washing it and touching her. He moaned as he cupped her breast and ran his thumbs over her nipples. as the water rinsed the soap away he leaned forward and kissed her breast, leaving hickies. He caught one of her nippleas licked it.

Celes had to pause when he licked her nipple. She held her hands still in his hair and moaned arching towards him. She felt excitement spread in her body and she started to clean his hair again wanting to get finished. Her body burned with need, she wanted him badly. She moaned again as she rinsed his hair. She shivered and looked down at him and leaned down and kissed him running her hands down to his shoulders her wet hair cascading down around their faces.

Lee moaned as he kissed her and slowly stood. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall. He kissed down her neck and nipped at it as he slid into her. He moaned louder and nearly came. He shivered kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, and touch her all at once. He slowly started to pump into her and moaned louder.

Celes felt her core tighten around him as he started to pump into her. She moaned and kissed down his neck and wrapped her legs around him locking her ankles. She used his shoulders to push herself up and down as he pumped into her. She looked down at him and kissed him again and moaned loudly. She shivered and quaked and moaned. She needed the feel of him, missed him more than she had realized. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to move with him and nipped at his shoulders.

Lee moaned as he held her tighter and pumped faster. He kissed down her neck to her collar bones. He kissed the tops of her breasts and moaned again. He licked all the way back up to the bottom of her chin and kissed her jawline. He nipped her ear and the side of her neck. He moaned against it and pumped faster and harder into her.

Celes started to gasp out her moans as her body tightened along with her core. She moaned and nudged his neck and then kissed down it and then nipped at the base and moaned louder and held on tighter as her orgasm started to come along. She licked back up his neck and nipped at his chin and then kissed him. She moaned and looked at him. "L-lee…" she moaned as she moved herself a little faster on him.

He moaned and then gave a growl as he pumped faster. He slid a hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit. He shivered and gasped out a moan as he felt her tighten more around him. "God… yes…" He growled.

Celes gave a tiny squeal as her body found release, it was like a hot flood washed over her and she shook hard as her body tightened around him. Her core gripped his shaft as she came and she moaned louder and dropped her head on his shoulder shaking and shivering slightly as her body just stayed tight gripping him like a lifeline.

Lee moaned loudly as he came with her. He shivered and held her tightly. He panted a little and kissed her shoulder as he held her. He stood there holding her and then turned off the water he stepped out the shower and took her to the bed. He waved a hand a new set of sheets and blankets appeared. He laid her down and kissed her neck again. "Again." he moaned.

Celes nodded. "Yes." she whispered as she watched him. "Please." she added with a little arch of her body.

He smiled down at her and kissed her again. He moaned as he thrust into her. He kissed down to her breast and rained kisses all over them. "God, I missed you. And I missed my babies." he said as he buried his face into her breast. "Did my babies miss me too?"

Celes giggled and held his head. "Oh yes, they missed you very, very much. Feel them reacting to you right now." she moaned and arched her back as her nipples tightened and hardened. "And I missed you." she whispered and rolled her hips when he thrust into her.

He moaned as he caught a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. He pulled on it by her nipple rings with his teeth. He heard her moan and shivered. That beautiful sound she always made. It was music to his ears. He kissed up to her neck and nipped it as he thrust a little faster. He kissed her jaw and then kissed her.

Celes smiled and rolled onto her head as she rolled her hips faster with his thrusts. She moaned and ran her hands down over his back and traced every muscle and memorized the way it moved and then hooked her legs up around his waist bringing him deeper into her. She started to scream out her moans and dig her fingers into his back. She reached up and kissed him and then skimmed her teeth along his jawline and nipped at his neck.

Lee shivered as he hooked on of her legs over his arm and thrust faster and harder into her. He grunted with each thrust. The feel of her body rolling under him encouraged him to thrust harder and faster. He kissed her again and then rolled them over so that she was on top. He moaned as he took in the view of her. "Come on minx! Ride me right." He growled and smacked her ass with a chuckle.

Celes smiled and moaned as she rolled her entire body and then started to rock on top of him. She planted her hands on his chest and rode him hard and fast. She started to scream out her moans again and balled her hands into fists on his chest as she felt her body start to tighten around him. She felt like her core was a vice grip on his shaft and screamed a little louder as her thighs started to quiver.

Lee held her hips and started to piston into her. He growled as he rolled back onto his head. His body tingled with the need of her and his release. He moaned and dug his fingers into her hips. "God!" he yelled and enjoyed the feel of her. He slid his hands up to her breast and then down over her flat belly. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it.

Celes screamed and rocked harder and faster on him if it was possible. Every single nerve ending in her body was filled with pleasure. She closed her eyes and continued to scream with each rock and thrust she started to rub up and down his chest with her hands and her toes curled as her body tightened more and her orgasm started to find its way to its release. "L-lee… I'm… going to…" she screamed and looked down at him almost desperately wanting release with him.

Lee looked up at her and nodded. "Yes… yes…" He moaned and shivered. "God… Please, Celes!" He shivered and moaned as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. "Come!" he growled.

Celes screamed as her orgasm slammed into her and she tightened around Lee and buried her face in his neck as she screamed again and felt her juices flood out of her. She shook hard and clung to Lee as her body jerked and shook riding her orgasm out.

Lee growled out his own orgasm with her as he rolled back onto his head. He shook as he collapsed back onto the bed. He panted and moaned. He wrapped his arms around Celes and held her. He closed his eyes and the just held her. He needed to hold her and to feel her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

Celes held Lee for a while as she calmed down and then kissed his neck and pulled back a little and looked down at him. Her smiled wavered a little but then she shook her head. "I'm not going to feel bad for feeling happy right now." she whispered determinedly half to herself. She kissed him. "Thank you." she said and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her. "And don't thank me. You were the one that started it."

Celes giggled and snuggled her face onto the right side of his chest. "I did in fact, and it felt good. Normal." she said softly.

He chuckled. "I'm going to get you back. So going to get you back." He sighed and rubbed her back. He looked at her kissed her. "Are you hungry now?" he asked.

Celes assessed her body and nodded. "I'm actually starving." she said to him sheepishly.

"I knew it!" he kissed her enthusiastically and then sat up. "Come on. Food time." He told her. He tossed her over his shoulder and went down the stairs. He waved a hand and the kitchen was cleaned. He sat her down in a chair and then waved a hand so that he was dressed in pajama pants. "What would you like? The skin is the limit."

Celes grinned and reached for her duster still downstairs and relatively clean and pulled it around her. "Bacon, eggs… french toast… cheese… hashbrowns." she said with a little moan. "And orange juice with no pulp."

"Got it. How do you want your eggs?" He asked as he pulled everything out and started to assemble everything.

"Scrambled with the cheese in them." she sighed with a little smile. She was really hungry and until an hour and a half ago she hadnt even know how much she hungered for food, human contact. She knew she was shutting down a little at a time before, but for the first time in a week she felt hopeful that she would be okay. She still blamed herself for Addison and probably would for the rest of her life, but she felt a little better now.

"Oh!" Lee flipped the french toast and bacon then he picked up the bag and handed it to her. "There you go."

Celes took the bag and looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked him.

"It's the stuff with the kids sent you. They packed it, I have no idea what's in it." He shrugged as he went back to cooking food.

Celes opened the bag and poked through it. She smiled at the little trinkets and things the kids made for her. There were get well cards and little toys. She felt her heart give a little tug as her eyes filled with tears. She missed her babies, each and every one of them. She reached out to them and nudged them all and then her mind turned to John and she nudged him three times with her magic. It was the only type of magic she used, she blamed her magic for what happened. She had been feeling uneasy the whole time before Sune came to them and she had just attributed it to nerves. It wasn't until the second day in the cabin that she had realized it had been her magic telling her body something bad was going to happen. With Sybel outburst when she first got to the house Celes had connected all the dots. She gave a little sniff and closed the bag and shut her eyes and took some deep breaths to work through the fresh pain in her heart.

"I didn't bring them over to hurt you." Lee said softly. I just… I just wanted to help you know that you still have love from all of us and we miss you." He told her as he made her plate and then set it in front of her. He poured a glass of orange juice and set her down for her. He sat across from her.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "It didn't hurt me, it made me heart sick but it didn't hurt me." she said to him and started to eat like a starving person, which she sort of was. She had to make herself slow down so she didn't make herself sick. She looked at him and smiled. "I miss the kids, I miss all of you. You know I don't do well on my own, but I need to be on my own. I've never mourned a death with a whole mind… well I've never accepted it right away and mourned with a whole mind." she amended thinking back on fifth year. "I… need you to keep coming back though, both you and Harry. I need the contact. Last week when I didn't let you touch me I was starving myself, punishing myself." she whispered and continued to eat.

Lee smiled at her. "So come over, cook for you, if you don't eat, tie you up and sit you on my lap as I feed you and kiss you. I can do that. I'll pass the message to Harry too."

Celes gave him a little giggle. "I think I'll start eating more than saltines and drinking only water and alcohol when you're not here too. I feel better. Not… as sad. Its going to take time but right now, I feel like me instead of the pod person I've been for the last week and a half." she said and took a long drink of her juice her body soaking up the vitamins in it like water in a sponge.

He smiled at her. "Sounds good to me." he told her as he watched her. "If you need anything you can always ask me, Harry, or John. We are here for you… for you and Ro." He told her as he stood up and kissed her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I know." she said and her brows knitted in concern. "Hows Roman? I dont talk to her… well except when I told her I was cutting my hair but… I just nudge her once her twice a day…" she asked.

Lee sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. "I… I'm not sure. She always had a way of hiding things… I think she is hiding something but… I don't know. She seems okay… just… not eating as much, sleeping a lot, destroying her cabin every other day." He shrugged. "I'm worried about her." He whispered. "She keeps talking to herself… like when she was mad."

Celes pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and looked at Lee with worry. "What happened… in the Nogitsune's head… it was more than just her worst fear, it was all of ours. We saw it and we still love her but… she doesn't think she deserves us." she said and pushed her plate away, it was empty. "She's… terrified to go dark. I… I want to help her, but I'm still trying to navigate myself right now. I… I need to help her and I will if it comes to it I will break our word and go to her." she pulled her knees up and bit her lips again. Unconsciously she sent her light to Roman, she could do that now. She kept it around little Hail all the time and separated it out to wrap around Roman as well. She rested her cheek on her knees. "I'll keep our connection open, I'll help monitor her." she said to him.

Lee nodded. "Her cabin is west from here…" he told her. "Not to far." he sighed as he stood up and waved a hand and dressed himself in jeans and a polo. "Would you like me to cook you dinner so you may eat it later?"

Celes smiled at him. "No thats okay, go to Roman now. She needs you. I will see you tomorrow though." she said to him and stood wrapping the little duster around her body tighter.

Lee wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "I love you." He told her.

Celes reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you too." she said to him and kissed him once more.

He sighed then finally pulled away. He wanted to stay but he knew his time with her in her cabin had come to an end. She wanted to be alone now. "Call me if you need me." He told her.

"I will, love." she said to him and walked with him to the door. She watched him step out onto the porch and then he popped away. She shut the door slowly and turned to the cabin. She smiled a little, she didn't feel lonely or empty anymore. She walked herself back up the stairs and pulled on some clothes grabbed one of her books she had gotten from the little town at the bottom of the mountain and went downstairs. She started a fire the old fashioned way and curled up on the couch and started to read letting herself get lost in the lore of the mountains.

Its took her until late afternoon and one lunch break to get through the book. When she finished it she put it on one of the bookshelves in the cabin. It was a simple a-frame cabin with a loft bedroom over the one continuous room below. Its was small and compact and built for one maybe two people. She enjoyed it and when she had set her eyes on it she knew it was hers. She had went through the motions of buying it and she owned it and the four acres surrounding it. It was cool in the mountains right now but not cold. She pulled on a light sweater and went out and started to work on setting up a garden.

She was halfway through the process of pulling weeds when she looked up and saw Harry standing a few feet away watching her. She smiled and waved a hand and swiped her arm over her brow as she stood. She rubbed her hands clean on her jeans and walked over to Harry. She looked up at him. "Hi Harry Potter." she said softly.

Harry smiled down at her. "Its good to see you smiling." he said to her and kissed her and then pulled her closer craving her.

Celes moaned a little and laced her arms around his neck and kissed him back and then pulled back. "Here for dinner, I'll cook?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I brought someone with me." he said watching her.

Celes frowned a little. "Who? Why?"

"Cel, he insisted okay?" he said to her as Draco's head popped around the side of the cabin.

Celes shook her head and pulled away from Harry angry with him. She walked away from them and crossed her arms. "Please… please go away." she asked them.

Harry turned to do as she asked but Draco stepped around him and walked over to Celes.

"You left without saying anything to me." he said to her softly.

Celes looked up at Draco and shut her eyes for a minute to block out the look on his face. "I… I can't look at you." she whispered and turned away.

"Celes, I don't blame you. You know that right?" he asked her trying to get her to turn and face him.

Celes gave Draco an angry look and then walked away towards the cabin. "I know that, but I blame myself." she said softly as she walked around to the front of the cabin and walked into it. She left the door open knowing Draco and Harry were following her. She turned and took in Draco's appearance and sighed. "Sit, you shouldn't even be up. Until we are healthy enough to heal you, you need to take it easy." she said making him sit going into healer mode.

Draco sat down for her but grabbed her hand and pressed his cheek into it. "Cel, please stop doing that." he said to her. "Stop turning on a different mode so you can run away from this conversation."

Celes gave a frustrated growl and sat down next to him on the couch she pulled her hand away and looked at him. "Draco, I blame myself. I and my magic are the reason that Addison is…" she trailed off as a lump formed in her throat.

Draco shook his head. "No, Sune did this. He is to blame not you. Never you, or Roman, or Harry, or Lee, or John. Sune is the reason that Addison is dead." he said his eyes filling with tears as he said the words.

Celes bit her lip and searched his silver blues eyes for hate, he should hate her. Never want to see her again. He should snarl at her and growl at her the way he did when they were kids. He shouldn't be here trying to comfort her. She saw gratitude in his eyes and looked away. "Don't… don't feel grateful towards me, I got you away from Sune and got your wife killed. You should hate me." she whispered tears starting to fall down her cheeks silently.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He turned Celes' head with her chin and made her look at him. "I'm grateful whether you like it or not. I dont and never will blame you for what happened to Addie. She would have found a way to be there even if you hadn't invited her. She was fiercely loyal to me, to you. She would have gone through hell and back…" he trailed off and looked away for a minute and dropped his head and cried.

Celes' heart broke as she listened to her friend cry. She reached out to him and pulled him to her and allowed him to cling to her and cry. She rocked him and cried silently herself. She looked over at Harry, she was upset with him. So upset with him for pushing this on her. She loved him though, for wanting to help. She continued to hold onto Draco and rock him until he fell asleep. She eased herself away from him and laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. She looked up at Harry. "I'll cook dinner, then after Draco wakes up you need to go." she said to him.

Harry sighed and stepped toward her. He reached for her hand and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "Cel, I just…"

"I know what you were doing Harry." she whispered to him. "I'm still upset with you." she said and led him to sit down. She started to move around her little kitchen and put together three cheese tortellini in alfredo sauce with garlic bread. she made three plates and put one in the microwave and then set hers and Harry's on the table. She sat down and started to eat.

Harry watched her and couldn't help a little smile. "I'm glad you got your appetite back." he said.

Celes smiled a little at him. "Yes, well… this morning was a good one." she said to him and continued to eat.

Harry nodded and watched Celes eat as he started to eat his own food. "Lee said you had a good morning." he said.

"I've had a good day, all things considered." she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry… Draco just wanted to…" Harry trailed off, never in a million years did he ever think he'd be on Draco's side. He didn't want Celes to blame herself for Addie's death though so he had gone along with bringing Draco up to the mountains. They had been staying with Dimi and Aunt B anyways so the trip wasnt that long. He looked over at Draco and he looked pale and his breathing was slightly labored though.

Celes followed Harry's gaze and sighed. "You need to take him back and get him into bed. He should not be up here at all. Not because I don't want him here, but because hes not healthy right now. And if you let him do too much it will just quicken the Nogitsune drain on him." she insisted as she continued to eat.

"We will go after this." Harry said to her. "Celes…" he started.

Celes smiled at him a little. "Harry Potter, you are thick, and I love you. Don't bring Draco back though. I mean it." she said to him.

Harry nodded with a deep sigh. "Can I come back?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him coyly. "No, no you can't." she teased him.

Harry gave a little growl. "You, little dove…" he said with warning.

"This is _my_ cabin Mr. Caveman. I dictate law." she said defiantly smiling.

Harry smirked at her. "Thats what you think." he said.

Celes giggled. "No, thats what I _know_." she said to him, enjoying the little game.

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to see you keep me away."

"Do I sense a challenge?" she asked eyebrow raising as she sat back in her chair watching him.

"Oh no, you sense a promise, Little Dove." he said to her with a wink.

Celes gave a little shiver and shook her head. "I have ways of keeping you at bay, Harry Potter." she teased.

"Really, I have never encountered these. Well at least not as of late." he teased.

Celes narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You need to go now before I jump you right here with Draco in the room, that would be slightly awkward."

Harry snorted. "Slightly?" he asked her rising and picking up their plates and taking them over to her little sink. He turned around and leaned against it and opened his arms. "Come over here and allow me to shower you with my love." he demanded.

Celes giggled. "Oog-tah!" she said and pounded her chest but got up and went into his arms and allowed him to rain kisses on her face and neck. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. She gave a little moan and pulled back. "Leave, before I find a way to make you." she insisted. "Or not make you."

Harry gave a dark chuckled tempted to take her right there in the kitchen with Draco a few feet away. The idea of getting away with it thrilled him and he knew it thrilled her but he could tell she was still upset with him for bringing Draco up here. He groaned and kissed her again.

Celes smiled against his lips and reached up behind him and got out Draco's plate and handed it to him. "Make sure he eats, I will see you tomorrow." she said and kissed him again. "I love you." she added.

Harry chuckled and kissed her again and again. "I love you too." he said back to her and stepped around her he lifted Draco up over his shoulder and with one last look at Celes he left her cabin and popped back to Dimi and Aunt B's.

After Harry and Draco were gone Celes cleaned up the kitchen and then drifted around the cabin restlessly until she was tired. She climbed the steps to her bedroom and stripped naked and crawled into the bed that still smelled faintly of Lee. She sighed and closed her eyes. She reached out and nudged Roman three times and for the first time since the day she arrived she said something to her. " _I miss you."_ she said softly through their connection allowing her magic to caress Roman.

Roman nudged her three times but didn't say anything.

Celes gave a tiny sigh as her heart gave a tug and she opened the connection to Roman fully before falling asleep.

Over the next week and a half or so Celes improved daily. She ate and even snacked, she read her books worked in her garden and even started using magic a little bit. She reached out for Roman constantly, checking on her, sending out her light and nudging her. She never responded when Celes talked to her, she would just nudge her back three times. It worried Celes. As Celes felt herself starting to feel lighter and her grief started to relieve itself her worry for Roman increased.

It was early morning in the mountains as Celes worked in the garden she had going. She had used Hi'iaka's power to help it flourish faster than usual and actually had some crops now. She was harvesting the eggplant and humming to herself a song she had stuck in her head. Song was always a good sign when Celes was unhappy, to tell that she was getting better. Even before she was fixed. She picked another large eggplant off the vine and her stomach gave a growl. She sighed and decided it was time to go in and eat. She picked up her basket of vegetables and continued to hum. She walked up on the front porch and felt Lee before she went into the cabin. She opened the door and smiled. He was cooking. "Well Hi!" she said in a chipper voice and plunked the basket of veggies on the table.

"Hi!" Lee greeted. "Hungry? I'm making turkey, avocado club sandwiches." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Oh that sounds yummy, yes I'm famished I've been in the garden all morning." she said and walked over to the sink to wash her hands of the dirt.

"What kind of veggies do you have?" He asked her. "What do you want to drink?"

"I did eggplant, tomatoes, sweet onions, and green onions." she said brightly and kissed his cheek as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it. "You should take some to Aunt B and Uncle D." she said sitting down.

"I will do so. What kind of tomatoes do you have?" He asked her as he set a plate down for her and kissed her cheek. He kissed up to her ear and gave her a little growl.

Celes giggled and shivered and picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. "Roma and Cherry. They are both little tomatoes. Both taste really good whole with a little salt on them." she said.

He nodded. "Yeah they do." took out a bottle of water for himself and sat across from her and at his sandwich. "Eggplant parmesan." He gave a dark chuckle. "Yes, I think I will cook that tonight."

Celes smiled. "Are you cooking for Roman or your Aunt and Uncle?" she asked.

"I was going to cook it for my aunt and uncle." He smiled. "Dimi is complaining that he had gained weight since we arrived at the house. I told him if he don't like don't eat it." He smiled. He had been picking on his aunt and uncle ever since he came to the conclusion that they were going to spoil Ro more than him. And since he was still upset with them he was going to cook as much food as he could.

Celes snorted a little. "Dimi trains like its candy, I highly doubt he's gained any weight at all." she said with a giggle and shook her head. "Now me on the other hand, I have gained weight." she said patting her still very tight, flat belly.

"And that is a good thing." He told her. "However, its kind of bad when you make pasta dishes every night and you still have to train. He is gaining a little weight." He winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Still giving them a hard time about the property, huh?" she shook her head and looked at him a little more seriously. "I dont know if this had been good for Roman, I'm starting to get really worried about her. The better I feel the more worried I get. Her emotions are so turbulent." she whispered the last part.

Lee frowned and looked down at his plate. "It has been nearly a month and she isn't getting any better." He whispered. "She is losing more weight and she is paling… She don't go outside… she has her night and days mixed. She sleeps all day and is up all night. I think its a better way in not dealing with us. Harry had tried to coaxed her in reversing her days but she won't do it."

Celes gave a little growl. "Screw this spending time apart shit, I'm going to her today. As soon as I finish here. I'm dragging her ass out of that bed and tossing her in a stream of water." she said and looked at Lee. "I've stayed away too long, she doesn't do well when I'm not with her. I mean we are close, our properties actually meet but… shes still far away." she sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Lee chuckled, "Good luck." He told her. He rubbed his chin. "John has been in her dreams a couple of times."

Celes' eyes widened a little. "Oh? He doesn't come to me. I reach out to him but… he doesn't come to me when I sleep." she said softly.

He shook his head. "He only does when he feels… he said a strange pull." he shrugged. "He tries to leave her alone but something pulled him to her and its not her. Its a warning though because he said the times he had gone to her had been nightmares she was unable to control."

Celes sighed. "Her darkness." she whispered shover her hair back over her shoulder. "Or… more. I dont know I have to snap her out of her slump so that she can talk to me. She doesn't when I reach out to her. Our connection is open, even right now. She's sleeping… and not restfully." she sighed and groaned and dropped her forehead on the table. "What happened affected her deeper than the rest of us."

Lee nodded. "She is taking it hard." He told her.

Celes' head came up suddenly. "Sune… killed Addison." she whispered. "He did it without remorse. He didnt even flinch… he just did it. Hes completely dark… he went over the edge into the abyss…. and she wanted to save him… Oh!" she gasped and covered her mouth.

"So… she thinks there is no saving her? I don't follow." Lee said.

"I… maybe yes. I mean she _liked_ him. She liked their games and their talks. He challenged her in a way no one has in a long time. She wanted to save him from the darkness he carried… for herself… maybe to prove that she could be completely saved…" she puzzled pressing her lips together as she rolled it around in her brain.

Lee sighed. "He was a playmate as much as we were to him." He scrubbed his face. "She don't talk to anyone. There had been a couple of times we heard her talking to herself but when we show up she won't talk. I don't know how you are going to do it but, good luck."

Celes gave a grim smile. "It wont be pretty." she said savagely. "But I'll do what I have to to get her to talk." she said she finished her sandwich and pushed her plate away. She looked up at the open door when she sensed the wolves the hung around her cabin at the edge of the tree line. She smiled a little and then sighed again. "So frustrating. Roman McTaggert is the most frustrating person ever."

Lee chuckled, "But its why we love her." He winked at her and picked up her plate as he finished his sandwich. He cleaned up and then leaned against the counter. He felt a pack of wolves and frowned. He hadn't felt a pack since he got here. Usually it was just one or two but now there was a pack. "So, what else you have in your garden?"

"I have an entire section for Hawaiian flowers, I'm growing peppers in one part. Oh and herbs… like the garden at our flat. Those are growing with the veggies. I can harvest the banana peppers tomorrow." she said resting her chin in her hand. She looked up at him with a little smiled. "How are you, other than worried about Roman. How are you since… everything." she asked him.

I'm actually doing good. I'm enjoying my food war with Dimi. Aunt B thinks is funny." He shrugged. "And because of it, Draco is also gaining some weight. So its a win-win for me. The kids are doing good. I go and visit them when I can. John is actually doing good too."

Celes nodded. "Harry's not, and not because of what happened but because of what's going on with Roman. Hes getting sucked into her." she sighed. "Does he eat when hes around?" she asked.

Lee deflated. "I make him." He told her. "I have to threaten him but he eats enough to maintain his weight."

Celes nodded. "If we let her keep spiraling its going to start to affect more than just Harry." she said and absently rubbed her heart. She looked out the door when there was movement and saw one of her wolves and smiled again. She didn't know where they came from and what they were doing. She thought maybe watching her, but she didn't know why. It wasn't always an entire pack either, sometimes it was one or two. She looked back up at Lee and stood up and went over and leaned against him and kissed him.

" _I'm not leaving until the pack leaves."_ He told her through their private link. as he kissed her forehead and held her.

Celes gave him a little smile. " _They arent here to hurt me. The big black one comes and sits at the edge my garden and watches me for hours."_ she sent Lee. " _Hes like a giant stone wolf."_ she said and giggled a little.

Lee's frown deepened. " _How long have they been here watching you?"_ he asked as he spread his magic more. He didn't like them watching Celes. Aleman had mixed feelings about them. One he was comfortable with them. And Two, Celes was his to protect and he didn't like that they were 'watching' her.

Celes gave a little shrug. " _I dont know, I didn't notice them at first if they've been here the whole time but the day after I started to feel better, I felt them. They scared the bejeezuz out of me but… they arent here to hurt me. Their numbers increase when youre here though. I actually think they're interested in you."_ she said, she had been thinking about it for a few days now.

Lee laughed. " _I know I'm good looking, but I'm not into beasiality."_ He told her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. " _You are so bad, thats not what I meant and you know it."_ she sent to him and sighed again. She pulled back a little and looked up at him. " _Youre in protective warrior mode despite the joking though, aren't you?"_ she asked him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. " _It's what I do best now."_

Celes rested a hand on his chest. " _You always protected and took care of me to some degree."_ she sent to him and looked up at him with a shrug. She kissed his chin and as she pulled away a tall dark figure filled the doorway of the cabin.

Lee stepped in front of Celes. "Can we help you?" He asked him.

"You can, Dhampir, yes." the figure said and stepped into the cabin fluidly.

"You were not invited in." Lee told him.

Celes looked at him curiously from behind Lee, he had dark features, eyes and hair. He had a Romanian look about him in the nose and chin. She held onto Lee's shirt and raised her eyes to the dark man's eyes and saw the wolf in him. The black one and gave a little gasp.

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes little gypsy, I am the wolf." he said to Celes. He turned his gaze back on Lee. "My name is Elisha. And your people have protected mine for centuries." he said to him.

Lee simply crossed his arms. He watched him and made sure Celes stayed behind him. "Okay…"

Elisha gave a small sigh and eyed the couple. "You are her warrior? But you are also a warrior… a dhampir. We have followed your progress in particular. Your families." he said to Lee and Celes. He didn't move as he talked. He stood stone still. "I have a request for an old friend." he inclined his head a little.

"Denied." Lee said automatically before Aleman could say anything.

" _Lee…"_ Aleman warned him.

" _We have too much shit to deal with. Celes is finally getting better. We need to worry about Roman and Harry. I'm not going to do no favors."_

" _You are so stubborn! They could probably help with Roman."_

Lee shook his head. " _Denied."_

Elisha watched Lee have his conversation with his old mentor and protector. Lee looked so much like him it gave his heart a tug. He stepped forward in a human gesture he had picked up from his mate. He smiled a little and looked at Celes who peaked out from behind Lee. "He is your warrior?" he asked but didn't really ask.

Celes nodded slowly. "Yes." she said before Lee could say anything. "He is, why is that such a surprise… well if you registered surprise." she added sarcastically.

Elisha laughed a musical laugh that sent chills through the room. "I am not surprised, so much as fascinated that he protects someone not of my race is all. But I was his final ward before he disappeared." he said looking back at Lee.

Lee glared at him. "Race or not, she is mine and she is none of your concern." Both Lee and Alemana told him. Lee took a breath and let Aleman out. "What is it you seek, Elisha." He asked with his heavy Romanian accent.

Elisha smiled as he sensed the change and his old friend and teacher came out. "My son has reached the age of his year off from our ways. As you protected me, I would like for you to protect him. I understand your life is difficult and complicated. We know of what happened a month ago with you. His year doesn't start until I find a Dhampir to take him. When I found out you were reborn and in this part of the country I knew I needed you to do it. I ask you and your host to consider this." he implored Alemana.

Celes started to get curious about this guy. "What are you guys like Amish? Rumspringa?" she asked trying to step around Alemana.

Elisha laughed and shook his head. "We are not Amish, little Gypsy, we are Carpathian." he said.

Celes' eyes widened as the name stirred some memories of something she'd read and a book series Roman kept trying to get her to read. She kept trying to get around Alemana to get a better look at the guy. "Oh! I have so many questions for you! Do you drink blood, you're not really vampires right, you reproduce…" she trailed off when Alemana made a noise in his throat.

"Inimorar Mea…" He groaned. "Please." He held her with his magic to make her stay put. He looked back over to Elisha. "Let me talk it out with my family and then we will let you know." he told him.

Elisha inclined his head. "That is all I can ask for. I thank you for considering this task my old friend." he said to Alemana and then looked at Celes. "I will answer any questions you want, but not today." he said and gave her a little wink. "My brother and his best man remain behind to protect the cabin from any unwanted guests. There are two of us at your other woman's cabin as well." Elisha informed them and strolled out as silently as he came.

Celes bounced on her toes and smiled a little. "So cool!" she said sounding like a little kid.

Alemana chuckled and lifted her chin. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm cooler." he told her.

Celes giggled and shivered a little. "Oh yes, much. That guy respects you. What is he? He seemed to command a room." she said the whole time she talked though she pressed herself closer to Alemana.

"He is the race's prince." He told her as he held her closer to him. "Royalty does that." He chuckled and kissed her. He kissed her jaw to her ear and nipped it. "Horny woman."

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "I am, all the time it seems." she shivered and looked at him and then kissed down his neck. "So my warrior was a royal bodyguard, well now I feel super special… I must have the best of the best." she shivered.

He chuckled as he puffed out his chest a little. "What can I say? Pele had good taste in her warriors." He winked at her. "Made sure her little love had the best." He kissed her. "Oh, yeah, I'm cooler."

Celes giggled. "Pretty bird." she teased and kissed him. "Puffing out your chest like that. No wonder you can turn into a peacock."

Aleman laughed. He picked her up and sat her on the counter and kissed her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. He kissed down her neck and moaned. "I love you and you women make me puff out my chest." he teased.

Celes moaned and smiled she pressed her core to him through his pants and smiled lacing her hands around his neck. "I know, and I love you too. And I love that you puff your chest out, my pretty bird." she said to him softly running her hands down over his neck and then over his chest.

"You are my pretty bird too." He told her. He smiled with a glint of a mischief in his eyes. "I also enjoy when you puff out your chest."

Celes giggled. "Thats because you get to see the girls better." she said to him and puffed out her chest for him.

He moaned. "Yes, I love my girls." He told her as he kissed down her neck to his girls he was referring to. He buried his face into her cleavage and moaned again.

Celes grabbed his head and arched her back a little pressing his face deeper into her cleavage and moaned. "I love that you love my breasts, I sometimes feel like they are too large." she said softly.

"THey have to be." He told her. "They are mine, and I get to play with them, anyway I like, and for one that wants children all the time, you need them." He winked at her. "Come on, lets make this quick so that you can walk over to Roman's cabin. I don't want you walking in the dark." He told her as he kissed up her neck and worked open his pants. "You and your bloody jeans!" he hissed.

Celes giggled and undid them for him and then wiggled out of them only to reveal a thin piece of silk and lace covering her. She giggled a little more and pressed herself to his naked shaft and wiggled a little knowing they didn't have times to tease. She waved her hand and the panties disappeared and now her hot core was pressed against his shaft. She moaned and kissed him pulling his neck a little to bring him down to her level.

He kissed her as he entered her. He moaned and started to pump into her. "I want those panties when we are done." He growled at her. "Those are mine too." He trailed kisses down her neck.

Celes shivered and moaned and leaned her head back and met his thrusts with her own hip rolling. She loved that, her breasts were his, her panties were his… she was his. She moaned louder and nodded. "Any-anything you want." she moaned.

He growled against her neck as he bit it. He thrust harder and faster into her as he slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast. He played with her nipples and pulled on the rings. "You need your chain." He moaned as he pulled on them as he thrust into her.

Celes shivered as her legs went numb and she locked them around his waist. "I-I know… I-I should just… start w-wearing it all the time." she squealed and rolled her hips faster and started to give little screams.

Aleman growled out a moan as he sucked on her neck and thrust harder into her. He enjoyed making her scream in pleasure. He enjoyed giving her pleasure period. The sounds she made were musical. He suck up her neck, leaving little hickies. He pulled on the rings again as he kissed up her chin and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Celes met the demands of his tongue with her own. The two dueled as she continued to scream out her moans into his mouth and roll her hips. She dug her fingernails into his back and the searched it and broke the kiss gasping and panting she kissed down his neck and but the base with her own little screaming growl. She loved sex rough, dirty and wild. She shivered as her body tightened and she continued to roll her hips and suck along the base of his neck. She gasped and pulled back a little and screamed out a moan looking up at him as her body tightened even more so. "Alemana!" She screamed.

He growled as he thrust harder and faster into her. He slid one of his hands down to between them and rubbed her clit. He moaned and pulled on that ring. He shivered as he bit the side of her neck. "Yes…" He growled. "Yes!"

Celes felt her core tighten around his shaft as her orgasm slammed into her. She tightened her legs around his waist, dug her fingers into his back and bit into his shoulder and screamed as her body exploded with pleasure and the release of her orgasm.

Aleman growled out his own orgams as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He panted as he pressed his face into her neck and moaned. "Little minx…" He breathed. "I want… those panties…"

Celes giggled and held out her hand and summoned them to her. She panted and loosened her grip on him with her legs. She held them up taking deep shuddering breaths as her body continued to jerk around him.

Alemana smiled and kissed her as he stuffed them in his pocket. He kissed her some more and rained kisses all over her face. "Come on," He told her and picked her up. He helped her with her jeans then closed his own jeans. He gave her a smacking kiss. And laced his fingers with hers as he and Lee combined together again. He walked her to the door and grabbed her sweater. He gave her a lingering kiss. "You be careful, okay?"

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "I have my Carpathian guards apparently." She said and kissed him one more time. "I'll call you later and let you know what happens." She said as she headed towards the west end of her property flanked by her Carpathian wolf body guards. When they got to the border of the property the two with her stopped and were replaced by two on the other side of the line. Roman's body guards. She walked along and when she saw the cabin she had smile at how similar to her own it looked. She walked up to it as the Carpathians hung back and pushed open the door not bothering to knock. She walked into the dark cabin and heard Roman whispering up in the loft. "Roman?" Celes called quietly.

Roman stopped talking. She used her magic to gently but firmly pushed Celes out and slam the door in her face. Her magic seeped out around the house, changing the feel of the surrounds. She made it feel like the land was cursed and the cabin was haunted.

Celes shivered a little and snorted. "Roman! Come in something really cool happened today and I really, really want to tell you about it!" She called through the door. "Please! Baby Girl come on! It's so awesome! Let me talk to you and then I'll go! Please, please, please!" She called keeping her voice cheerful and upbeat.

Roman rolled over onto her side in her bed. She pulled the covers over head. She pushed Celes away again. She didn't want to see her or allow Celes to see her. This was not the agreement.

Celes growled as she felt Roman's magic push her again. This time she pushed back with her own and growled. She knew she wasn't as strong as Roman but she really needed to drag Roman out of this stupor. "Open the Goddamn door Roman! I mean it!" she yelled and started pounding on it. "I won't go away, I wont. I can stay here all night. Unprotected, vulnerable to enemy attack! I'm camping on your damn porch." she yelled as she sat down crossed legged in front of the door. "I'm not leaving!" she yelled again and kept pushing her magic back on Roman's her frustration fueling her power.

Roman growled. She heard the determination, stubbornness, and worry in her voice. She kicked her feet then stopped pushing. The little brat really would have camped on her porch and those stupid wolves would have watched her too. She opened the door with her magic and let her in. When she was inside she slammed the door shut.

Celes jumped but then regained her composure. "Ooo… big scary Roman's going to slam the door and try to scare me away." she said in a taunting voice.

Roman rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.

Celes allowed a giggle and climbed up the stairs into the loft and Roman's bed. She snuggled down close to her and then laid out on her back crossing her ankles. "I know we agreed to stay away from one another for a while but I just _had_ to tell you what happened today!" she said lacing her voice with excitement and happiness.

Roman only curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She was going to try and ignore Celes was even there. She would let her talk and then make her leave.

Celes shook her head. "You are going to want to hear this. So you've had wolves on the property yeah? I know you've sensed them… of course you have. You're Roman and you're awesome." she sang. "Anyways, guess what. They're Carpathians!" she squealed. "And… and I met the prince! Oh Roman, he was so good looking, tall dark and steamy." she said and wiggled a little. "He said he'd answer questions for me! Oh and get this, he knows Alemana! Like they are old chums or something! How awesome is that?!" she squealed again.

Roman grunted. She should have known. She had had been torturing the stupid wolves every other night just to keep their magic from poking at her. She knew there was different but she didn't know Carpathians… and in the day? Why would they be out in the day? In her books they were vampires… well a form of vampires. The evil soulless ones were vampires that killed for blood. She glared as she sent her magic out and zapped both wolves on the tail. When she heard yelp she smiled. It seemed to be the only thing that made her smile.

Celes poked her in the side, "That was mean, Roman." she said in a disapproving tone. Then she got up onto her knees and straddled the ball of Roman and started to bounce on top of her. "Come on Roman! Come on… I want to play and I want to talk to you about tall dark and steamy and I want to see you for just tonight! Come on, come on, come on.!" she said as she continued to bounce on her.

"Go away, Celes!" she growled. "You are breaching our agreement!" She told her as she knocked her off her.

Celes growled at Roman and crawled back onto the bed, the playful tactic wasn't going to work. She growled and ripped the blanket from Roman's head. "Damn right I'm breaking our agreement! You aren't eating you're losing weight. God damn youre just skin and bone." she said the last part with a little fear in her voice. "You can't go on like this I won't let you. You have to stop it now, I command it!" she said.

ROman gave a humorless laugh. "You command me? You command me?" She pushed Celes off and then crawled to the stairs. She wore sweats and a bagging shirt. "Command me?" She snorted as she stomped down the stairs and went to the bathroom behind the kitchen. She slammed the door and crawled into the empty tub.

Celes growled. She was pissed now. She crawled off the bed and went down the stairs and blasted open the door with her magic. She stormed into the bathroom and took in the scene before her and then stomped over to the shower and turned on the cold water and then used her magic to bind Roman to the bathtub and growled at her again. "You little brat, you will listen to me if its the last God damn thing I get you to do. You are not, I repeat not in seclusion to waist away. You didn't go away to die or live a half life. Or dwell on what happened to us in Sune's brain! You are not leaving us, mind or body. So yes I command you! I will come here every day for the rest of my life and force you to interact with me and your family if its the only thing I ever do again."

Roman growled as she huddled more into her. Harry had already tried this trick on her. She was use to the cold water already. "Celes… Just go away! Let me handle myself! I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you here. Let me just do what I have to do! I'm not going to die! I wouldn't do that to you, Lee, Harry, and John."

Celes gave a humorless laugh. "You sure as hell fooled me." she said with a growl she turned off the water and used her magic to lift Roman and pin her against the wall and she looked up at her. "Dont want to talk to me? You dont want to talk to me, why because you hurt me, because you nearly killed me, killed all of us. Because your darkness scares you and you're trying to protect us from you? Or is this about Sune? God, I'm so sick and tired of you doing this. No shutting down, no shutting out. You will talk to me." she said and with a little effort she started to wrap Roman in her light magic making it seep into her every part.

"Stop!" Roman screamed at her. "Stop it!" She pushed Celes away and broke through her magic. She left the room to the small living room. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT!" she fell to the floor and cried.

Celes walked out of the bathroom and kneeled down and pulled Roman into her arms and her tightly as she struggled to get away. She started to rock and shoosh her and then had a sudden thought and started to sing a song that she took from Hi'iaka's memories. Something she would sing to her sister to sooth her when she was feeling volcanic. She continued to sing the song to Roman trying to get her to calm down.

Roman slowly started to calm down. She laid in Celes' arms as she listened to the melody of the song and heard the Hawaiian words. She closed her eyes as she felt everything inside her start to calm down. She gave a sigh and then started to drift to sleep.

When Roman was sleeping Celes waved her hand and a pallet appeared beneath them and she pulled a blanket over them and continued to hum the song to Roman until she herself fell asleep.

Roman gasped as she shot up. She didn't know how long she slept… Or did she sleep? Usually when she slept she had dreams. She rubbed her face and looked at the clock. She had only slept for a few hours. It was now sunset. She got up at this time to start her night. She looked next to her when she felt a slight movement. She poked Celes. "Hey… you aren't supposed to be here." She told her.

Celes opened her eyes and looked up at Roman and smiled. "I came to tell you about the Carpathians and we had a fight." she said and yawned sitting up.

"Okay…" She frowned at Celes. "oh." She got up and looked at the clock again. Sune didn't visit her last night or the night before… maybe he would tonight. "You need to go back to your cabin." She told her as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. She came back out and then went upstairs to the loft and grabbed some clothes.

Celes stood up and used magic and cleaned up the pallet. "No, I'm going to stay and make sure you eat and then we need to talk you and I." she said stubbornly and went over to the kitchen area and started moving around to make spaghetti. She summoned tomatoes from her garden and started to slice them for the sauce.

Roman came down the stairs. "Come back tomorrow afternoon, then." She told her. "And I'm eating enough." She told her as she walked to the bathroom and started to undress.

Celes sighed but didn't say anything. She just kept working on the food. She glanced in Roman's direction and her heart stopped when she saw just how thin Roman was. Her heart gave a tug and she went back to what she was doing and looked away.

After showering, Roman changed into more baggy sweats and walked out. "Celes." She sighed.

Celes turned to her with a smile. "Its almost done now, I'm making enough for three." she said with a little smile and then turned back and stirred the sauce and checked the noodles.

"Three?" She asked as she sat at the little table.

"Well yeah, we are having company are we not?" she asked.

Roman sighed and closed her eyes. "No, _we_ are not."

"Oh so the fact that I sensed Sune on the property line is just him skulking. You are talking to him aren't you?" she asked as she continued to check the noodles she threw one against the wall and it stuck. She strained the noodles and made plates.

Roman frowned and pulled her knees to her chest. She wasn't going to talk to Celes about Sune. What she did here wasn't Celes' business and she was going to keep it that way.

Celes sighed when Roman shut down. "Sune is my business. I see what you're thinking. You think because this is your cabin that I have no say, but I do. I'm not going to bar you from him. As a matter of fact I'd like to talk to him myself, I find I miss him." she said and set the plates on the table just as Sune walked into the cabin. She smiled at him as his step faltered. "Hello, come join us." she said offering him a seat.

Roman stood up and walked over to him. She took his hand and laced her fingers with him. He was weak, he was growing weak every time she saw him and it scared her. She helped him to the table with her magic but made it look like she was just pulling him. He still had his dignity and she was going to let him have it.

Celes took in how Roman treated Sune and smiled a little. She sat down at the table and looked at Sune. "How are you, Sune?"

Sune smiled at Celes. "I've seen better days. I find I'm fairly weak despite being tethered to my ex hosts life force." he said looking at Celes, power in his eyes.

Roman sat in a chair next to Sune and brought her knees up to her chest. She watched both Sune and Celes. She didn't like this. She wanted to be alone with Sune to talk to him freely. She didn't want Celes here to do so. She knew deep down Celes didn't like him and would rather keep them separated then have him close by.

Celes gave him a sympathetic smile. "I can look at you if you'd like. I am a healer." she said to him.

Sune shook his head. "No, no. No need to worry yourself." he said.

Celes nodded and ate. "Well let me know, I'm more than happy to do so."

Sune chuckled. "Even though I killed your friend?"

Celes forced a grin. "I know you did that because you had no other options. We didn't leave very many for you. Its is regrettable that we had to lose her." she whispered looking down at her food and then continued to eat.

Roman would have snorted, but she decided to keep it peaceful. She didn't need to add more stress to the tension in the room. She looked at her plate and her stomach turned. She was so mad at Lee for bringing a refrigerator of Awesome into her cabin. It wasn't his place and was hers.

Celes looked at Roman and the way she looked at the food and knew with that look Roman wasnt eating. " _If you eat that plate, I will leave you alone with him."_ she said for some reason she knew Sune wouldn't hurt Roman.

" _Will you go back to your cabin and leave me alone?"_ She asked her.

" _Tonight I will but I'll be back tomorrow morning to drag your ass out of bed. No more existing like a vampire."_ she said to her.

Roman growled at her and fought the need to threw the plate. " _How I live my two months is my choice."_ she hissed at her.

" _No its really not, not when you refuse to even try to heal. And I know he has something to do with this. I dont know what yet but he does. And you better believe I'm going to tell Lee, Harry and John about this."_ she stood up and grabbed her plate and then brought it over to the sink. "It was good to see you, Sune. Don't be a stranger." she said and headed for the door. "I'll be back tomorrow morning Roman, goodnight." she snapped and left the cabin and stopped outside the door and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and on her walk back she relayed everything to Lee.

Lee roared in her head through the group connection. " _Roman, I'm coming over now!"_

" _You better not!"_ Roman yelled back at him. " _So help me God, I will leave. I will leave and none of you will find me until I'm done with my two months."_

" _You leave and I will hunt you down, and you know I can. You do not leave and you do not see… that… "_ Harry almost said something but Celes interrupted him.

" _Calm down, don't say something stupid. Do not go over there, it wont help. She doesn't want us right now. So whats the point of even trying."_ she sent knowing she was playing a dangerous game with those words but also knowing they would sting Roman. She sent out her magic to the boys to soothe them as best she could and told them to just go along with what she said.

" _So annoying! All of you!"_ Roman told them. " _Celes broke our agreement so now the rules are mine to make._ " She hissed. " _I don't want_ anyone _of you coming over. I'll take care of my damn self!"_

Lee snorted. " _Yeah, you have been doing a_ lovely _job with that."_

" _All skin and bones of you. They won't stop coming to see you, but I will. I understand now, you don't want me anymore. Thats okay."_ Celes sent half believing it. She got back to her cabin in record time and sat down on the porch as her eyes filled with tears.

Roman growled at her and to make sure Celes stayed away she pushed her further away. " _You are damn right I don't want you anymore. So just leave me alone."_

" _Fine!_ " she sent back with as much conviction as she could managed but realized she wasn't sending it to anyone because Roman was gone, she had withdrawn completely from Celes and Celes felt the void and gasped out a sob. She got herself up and stumbled into her cabin and made it to the couch before she collapsed under the void and pain she felt and curled herself up on the couch.

Roman muttered angrily to herself as she paced in the small livingroom. She had to cut connection with Lee and Harry but Harry held tightly and after a few choice words she let it be. "She had no right! No right!" she hissed to herself. The kitchen wall was decorated in the spaghetti Celes had cooked. She ended up throwing her plate after all. "Two months! That is all I ask. Two months and she couldn't even give me that!" She gave a scream and then opened her door and stomped outside barefoot and all. She walked around the cabin until she started running around it. She ignored the pain of the twigs and leaves that jabbed into her feet and just ran circles around the cabin. She needed to get rid of the energy she suddenly had. She wanted to go back to laying down and curled up in a ball. She wanted to sleep, and go numb… lifeless… She stumbled to the ground and threw rocks that were next to her. "Why did she have to come? I was fine! I was better off being numb." She cried. "Stupid Celes!" She swayed as her world suddenly spun.

One of the Carpathians shifted back into his true form and caught Roman as she fell. He looked down at her with interest. He lifted her and carried her into her cabin giving the vile fox a growl and then setting Roman on the couch. "Allow me to look you over." he said softly in a commanding tone.

Roman growled at him and pulled away. "Don't command me." she told him. "I don't know you." She tried to stand again but swayed again. "Stupid…" She growled as she sat back down on the couch. Her body starved for food and was weak because of it. "I don't need someone to tell me I'm weak because I haven't eaten. I already know this."

The Carpathian stood. "I am assigned to watch over you. My name is Andrew, if you need me simply call. I will leave you with the fox." he said the word 'fox' like it was bile on his tongue. He left her alone and shifted back into a wolf and began his rounds again.

Sune laughed and then stood in concern for Roman. "Maybe you should eat, little godling." he said to her.

Roman grumbled as she stood slowly and limped a little. "Yeah, I know." She said as she leaned on the couch and looked at the bottom of her feet. She healed them and then walked back into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" SHe asked him as she looked into the refrigerator and started to pull out stuff. She waved a hand and the mess of the spaghetti and broken dish was cleaned up. "How dare he command me. He don't even know me."

Sune chuckled. "Carpathian males have a thing about the way they treat women. You handled yourself well with him though." he commended her.

"That is because I have been zapping their asses all month long." She smiled. Then she giggled. She really had been mean and bad when it came to them. "Served them right, you know. When they got here they were poking at me with their magic. At least you had the decency to introduce yourself and then show up every now and then before you poked and prodded me with your magic. I don't even get a dinner or a movie with them." She said as she pulled out a knife and started cutting up fruit.

Sune chuckled. "Well I do like to impress my playmates." he said sitting back smugly.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "Honor and decency. That is all I ask. Besides it makes for a better game when you know who you are dealing with. None of the wham-bam thank you ma'am stuff." She ate a chunk of cantaloupe and sighed. Food was important, it was going to get her body stronger… than she was going to chase those damn dogs around and really give them something to do. She smiled bigger as she ate more fruit. "I think a snow leopard needs to give them some exercise."

Sune laughed. "Oh do please record that. I would so love to see it." he said although Celes being here had done something, Roman was going to be harder to get at if she was alert like this.

She sat at the table and looked him over, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh the energy comes and goes in bursts depending on how my ex host is doing." he said giving a weak smile.

She nodded. That was the dilemma she was dealing with now. She wanted to keep Sune but the stronger Draco got the weaker Sune became. It was good that Draco was getting stronger but she didn't want to lose Sune. "We will find something that will help you." she told him. "I want to keep playing." She shook her head.

Sune smiled. "As do I, I enjoy our games." he looked down in mock shyness. "I really enjoy spending time with you the most out of the five of you. You have always wanted to play my games. You make me feel included. Like I can be saved." he said to her as he played on what he had been saying to her since he had showed up nearly in tears for what he had done to her friend.

Roman threw a piece of fruit at him. "Don't kiss my ass." She told him. "That is beneath you. You playing shy?" She snorted.

Sune looked up at her with a fox like grin. "I can try, I really do like spending time with you though." he said to her earnestly.

She smiled at him. "I do too." She ate more of her fruit. "You know I'm going to keep you forever, right?"

Sune smiled. "I do, and I will keep you forever. My Roman." he sighed and shut his eyes giving a weak smile. "I think I may need a rest, having the little red firecracker here really did me in. Whoo." he said and slumped a little in his seat to give the illusion Celes' little intrusion on their night had affected him greatly.

Roman frowned as she looked at him with concern. Something told her something wasn't right but her emotions and her wanting to make him comfortable kicked in. She stood up. "Come on, you can lay on the couch." She told him as she helped him up. "You can rest here until you are good."

Sune gave a relieved smile and grabbed for her hand. "Thank you, Roman." he sighed and watched her through cracked opened eyes.

Roman pulled the throw blanket over him and looked at him for a bit. Then she went back to eating her fruit. She made some other food and ate that. She waved a hand and a journal and pen appeared. She quickly wrote down what happened today and what she ate." She made the journal disappear and then got some paper and wrote down a redgement for herself. She needed to get some more weight back on herself and doing things to get her mind more active. If she was going to keep Sune and help him she needed to be on top of her game. She checked on Sune and then walked back outside. She sat on the porch and looked up at the moon and stars. Her heart gave a little flip. The stars were more visible up in the mountains. She she looked away from the stars and nudged Harry three times.

Harry nudged her back three times and nearly asked if he was still there but instead just left it allowing his presence and magic to flood her for a few minutes. He missed her, and wanted her.

Roman sent her magic self to him and wrapped her arms around him. She craved to hold him and he hold her. It was so odd, it had felt like years and she just wanted a little touch. She shook her head to clear it and then pulled on some shoes. She walked around her cabin a few times then she ventured into the forest on her property. She felt the wolves that were assigned to her follow her but kept their distance. She stopped at a tree and then apparated up onto the branch. She climbed up higher until she was nearly at the top of the tree. She waved a hand and the canopy of leaves dipped down and cradled her. They rose her higher and she pulled on Harry.

" _What are you doing?"_ Harry sent in alarm taking in where she was. " _I'm coming to you now, I don't care if you dont want me there."_ he growled to her.

Roman gave a smile and just laid in the cradle of leaves and branches. She looked up at the stars and reached a hand up. They looked like a massive pool or ocean of stars and she just wanted to run her hands through them and watch as the rings of rippled out around them.

Harry popped in next to her and gave a little growl and laid down next to her. "This is very dangerous." he pointed out to her but reached out for her like a starved man for her touch.

Roman snuggled close to him and then laid on her side and wrapped her arm around him. "We are safe." She whispered. "There are plenty of branches and leaves under us." She told him.

Harry pulled her tightly into his arms and felt how skinny she was. He didn't say anything of it though. He kissed her head. "I miss you, Ku'uipo." he said to her softly.

"I know. I miss you too. I'm coming back. No more disappearing into myself." She told him.

Harry tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Good." he whispered and kissed her. He closed his eyes as he did and then pulled away from her. He was happy but he could feel Celes' pain radiating in his heart. He sighed and kissed Roman again and pulled her tighter for comfort.

Roman looked back up at the stairs and then waved a hand and a small box appeared. She opened it and showed Harry a small piece of koa wood in a shape of a puzzle piece. "Give that to her tomorrow." She told him.

Harry took the small box and sighed. "Dont you want to?" he asked her gently.

She shook her head. "Not now. I have too much to do and I don't want her pushing and prodding at me. This has to be done on my own."

Harry nodded tempted to say she was hurting Celes but Roman probably already knew what she was doing. He kissed her again and rubbed his hands over her back in little circles.

"I'm going to keep him." She whispered. "I am going to find a way and I'm going to keep him."

Harry nodded as his heart tugged. He has always been the one to not judge her, and despite what he thought, he needed to not judge her now. So he could be around her, so he could watch her. "I will help in any way I can." he said to her softly.

"Thank you." She told him and pressed her cheek to his chest. She gave a little smile. "I bet you can't find the constellations now." she teased.

"Are you insinuated that I don't take this very seriously and wouldn't know another sky if I were under one?" he asked her.

She gave a giggle. "Impress me, my proud warrior."

"Oh I will." he said and started to point out constellations to her as if it were their sky in Scotland, or Godric's Hollow.

Roman giggled. "Well I have been schooled." She giggled again and looked at all the constellations. When he had pointed them out, they were easier for her to see even with the millions and billions of other stars that surrounded them and nearly camouflaged them. "I think you need a prize. Tell me what you want and when I get better, I will personally hand deliver it to you." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Do you think you could wrap that delicious ass of yours in a bow and come to me hot, wet and wanting?" he asked her with a growl.

Roman laughed and looked at him. She laughed again. "What color bow would you like?"

"Lavender, I love how you look in lavender." he said and kissed her.

She laughed and kissed him. "Lavender it is." She shook her head. She yawned and then closed her eyes. She looked back up at the stars. She needed a big window over her bed so that she could look at the stars whenever she felt like it. "I'm tired." she told him. For the first time she was tired… and at night.

"Then sleep, or I can take you back to your cabin and leave you to sleep. Whichever you want." Harry said to her softly.

Roman nodded and held him a little tighter. "Just of a little while." She told him. "We sleep… just a little while."

Harry sighed as his heart gave a happy leap. "Sleep, Ku'uipo." he whispered and soon heard her soft snores and sighed heavily. He reached out to Lee to reassure him of Roman. " _Shes sleeping at night."_ he sent to Lee.

Lee sighed in relief. " _Good."_ He sent. " _Celes kicked some life into her then. Good. Now we just need to get her away from the Nogitsune."_

" _Yes we do. Hes down in her cabin right now. Its going to take some doing, and its going to take all of us I think. Which means we need to get Celes back to where she was when this day started."_ he sent back.

" _Okay, we can do that. I can do that."_ Lee told him. " _Did… do you know if she ate anything?"_

" _No I don't, but those wolves have been watching her and if they are who you say they are then they may know."_ Harry sent back concerned again and he held Roman tighter listening to her breathing to make sure she didn't start having nightmares.

Lee apparated under the tree Harry and Ro were in. He looked up and gasped. "Holy shit." He said to himself. " _Do you know how high you are?"_

Harry sent him a nervous chuckle. " _I'm trying not to think about it."_ he said.

He chuckled back. " _You do that."_ he shook his head and looked around he saw the two wolves and inclined his head to them.

Andrew shifted into his true form and turned to the other. "Leave us, Kristoff." he commanded the younger one and turned to the warrior before him. "Elisha has told us a lot about you. It is an honor." he said.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm just a man. Thank you for watching over my women."

Andrew inclined his head. "Cole and Markus watch the red haired gypsy." he provided the names for him.

"Either way, thank you." He told him. He took a deep breath. "How long has the Nogitsune been here? Coming to this one, I mean."

"Since the second week of her arrival in our territory." he said in a low voice. "We felt the foul fox the minute he stepped foot in our land." he snarled.

He nodded as he passed the information to Harry. "Do you know if she has eaten today?"

"She ate after the little red one left." he said. "They had an argument and after she left the golden eyed one stormed out of the cabin and attempted a few laps and nearly passed out. I caught her and brought her back in. After a few choice words to me I left her but kept an eyes on her. She did eat." he said.

Lee chuckled as he passed that one on. "Choice words? You were lucky." He shook his head and sighed. Ro was definitely a fiery one. "One more question. Since the Nogitsune had been here, have you see him… hurt her?"

Andrew gave a shake of his head. "If he had, we would have done something about it. We have been charged with their protection while they are here. Elisha says they are your women and you are important to Elisha." he said.

He nodded. "Thank you." He told him. "For everything."

Andrew inclined his head and turned to go then hesitated and turned back to Lee. "If you need any of us, you can reach out to us." he said and then turned and shifted back into a wolf and loped off.

" _They say the Nogitsune isn't hurting Roman… why do you think its here, then?"_ he asked Harry.

" _She said she wants to keep him, find a way to save him and keep him."_ he sent back.

" _Keep him?! he isn't a puppy, and he hurt people. She can't keep him."_ Lee sent.

" _Calm down, Lee."_ Harry sent to him. " _We arent going to let her, she will see the error and correct it we just have to give her time."_

Lee sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " _Okay… okay. He's been here for nearly a month… do you think he wants her… like really wants her not sexually or in love but her darkness."_

" _I think thats a fair bet, it makes sense for him to seek out a partner to spend his eternal life with now that hes… free."_ Harry sent back to Lee.

Lee shook his head. " _We can't let that happen."_ he told him.

" _We wont let that happen, I promise you Lee I would sooner tie her to a bed than see her go off with that murderer."_ Harry sent with a growl. " _The month, she has one more to come around."_

Lee chuckled. " _Leave it to you. Is all your threats for her is to tie her to a bed?"_

" _Yes! Because she listens when I threaten that. As long as I tack on something good to go with it. You're good with your words I'm good with my actions."_ Harry sent him with a chuckle.

He chuckled again. " _Whatever works."_ he told him. " _But have you ever really tied her to the bed as punishment?"_

Harry sent him a dark chuckle. " _Theres always a first time for everything."_ he sent. " _I have spanked her for punishment though."_

 _Lee chuckled, "I've spanked her too. Spanked them both."_ he gave a moan. " _I'm going back to the house. Oh, and Harry?"_

" _Yeah mate?"_ he asked.

" _Watch out with that first step out the tree… its a really doozy._ " Lee teased.

" _Oh shut up!"_ Harry sent back to him.

Lee chuckled and went back to his aunt's and uncle's house.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Roman was starting to get stronger. She put on a little bit of weight but it wasn't her normal wait. Every morning Lee or Harry came over and she or Lee cooked. She ate and talked to Harry. She talked little to Lee, given that he still gave off the emotion that he didn't like Sune being anywhere around. Usually they ended up arguing. Everyday Roman gave Harry or Lee a puzzle pieces that was made of koa wood to give to Celes. Now that it was the second week all the pieces should have formed a half box in a shape of a bare and part of the butterfly. She had opened the connection between them but she chose not to talk to her.

She had a visit with Sune every night. Every night they talked and Ro would show him some things or ideas she came up with to help him but none of them seemed to be good enough. There was always a drawback. She had to find a way to sever the tie between Draco and Suen. On more than one occasion the thought of killing Draco had entered her mind. But she always pushed it aside. She couldn't kill Draco. He was an innocent and Celes would be so heartbroken over it. No, Roman would have to find a way to do it without killing anyone.

On the last day of her second week Roman woke with the smell of food. She sighed as she curled into a ball and tried to pull the blanket over her head. She felt Lee in the kitchen cooking and her stomach gave a growl. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her face. She got up and dressed in jeans and a purple shirt. She walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. She looked over at Lee and he gave her a little smile.

"Morning." He greeted her.

"Morning." She yawned.

Lee poured her a glass of apple juice and set her on the table next to her. "I'm making waffles."

She nodded as she pulled her feet to her chest and drank her apple juice. "Can I have scrambled eggs, and turkey sausage?" she asked.

"With the waffle?"

"Yes, please."

Lee nodded and started cooking what she requested.

"Oh, and potatoes." Roman said as her stomach gave an angry growl.

"Okay."

"And fruit!"

Lee chuckled, "Okay,"

"Oh, and…"

"I'm only one man, Ro. Hold on." Lee chuckled again as he started in on the potatoes.

"I want two waffles." She told him. "I'm going to eat myself into a stupor." She said and rubbed her growling stomach.

Lee shook his head as he cooked when he was done he set the plates down. One with two waffles, one with her eggs, sausage, and potatoes, and a bowl of mixed fruit.

Roman moaned as she took in the sight of it and dug in. With every bite she gave a moan. She pour syrup over her waffles and and giggled when Lee try to take it from her. Shen she was done. She gave him the syrup and started to eat her waffles. She moaned again and then stood up and refilled her glass with more apple juice.

Lee shook his head. "So, what do you have planned today?"

"I'm gonna eat, sleep some more, maybe pick on those wolves, read through my potions book, and eat again. Oh!" She waved a hand and another small box appeared. "Give that to Celes."

Lee nodded, "Okay. Please leave the wolves alone. They are only trying to do their job."

Roman laughed, "Since when do I make _anything_ easy for people that are protecting me?" She asked him.

Lee shook his head. "You are bad."

"Hey, once I get my strength back I'm really going to terrorize them. Like Mrs. Norris." She chuckled.

"Oh, God! I'm going to tell Harry." He teased.

"Good, then he can help me." She smiled and finished eating. She drank her juice and sighed. She looked him over and saw fresh hickies on his neck. She shook her head. "So… is she pregnant yet?" Roman asked.

Lee frowned, "Who?"

"Celes, duh! She has been feening for a baby. She hasn't said so but her body says it all." Roman told him.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "You think so?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you not see how she is always aroused and she becomes so easily aroused?"

"Huh, I never really… well I did notice I was just enjoying our time." He said thinking about it.

Roman laughed, "And you say we are are the horny ones." She shook her head and drank more of her apple juice. "Now, go away so I can sleep, and do other things."

Lee frowned at her. "I don't want to leave."

"You don't have a choice." She got up and kissed him. "Now go away. I have work to do."

Lee sighed as he stood up. "You have one more week." He told her. "Then there will be no more bossing me around and telling me to leave."

ROman laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to change. I've been bossing you around and telling you to leave since my first year in school." SHe kissed him again. "I love you, though."

He sighed and lifted her chin. He kissed her more deepingly. "I love you too." He walked out the cabin and popped back to his aunt's and uncle's house.

Roman turned on music and grabbed her potions book. She stepped outside and sat on the porch. She sat there for a few hours going through every potion trying to get some ideas to save Sune. She paused on a page a smiled. She wrote down a list of ingredients. She smiled. "Andrew." She called sweetly.

The man materialized out of the woods and walked towards the front porch, well more like glided. He stopped a few feet away. "Yes?" he asked her.

She bounced in her spot and smiled at him. "Will you do be a favor?"

"It depends on the favor, little one." he said to her.

"I need these ingredients, could you get them for me or have someone get them for me?" Ro asked as she held the slip of paper out to him.

Andrew stepped forward and took the slip careful not to touch her hand. "I will send Kristoff presently." he said to her and inclined his head. As he turned to go, Elisha materialized out of the forest and nodded to him as he paused. Andrew nodded back and went on his way.

Elisha glided over to Roman's porch but did not breach the houses property, unlike Celes he sensed Roman may not like that. "Hello, I am Elisha." he said to her.

Roman eyed him. "Hi." She greeted. "You have been here before too."

Elisha inclined his head. "Yes, I am the black wolf. I have spent time around or with both of Alemana's women." he said to her.

"I see. So you want something from him, don't you?" She asked.

"I do, I have already put out the proposal to him. I would like him to take my son for the year away from our people." he said to her. "I was hoping that you and young Celes could help convince him." he said to her.

"That is a really big hope. Especially since I don't know you. Besides, what's in it for me?" Roman asked. "I mean I see what you want… I don't understand it but there has to be some kind of trade, don't you think? You did put your dogs… I mean wolves on me."

"I did not 'put them on you' as you say, I assigned them to watch you. If you wish for them not to be here I will dismiss them." he said to her. "I will give you anything within reason, Celes has simply asked for information about my race." he said opening his hands imploringly.

"I don't information about your race… not yet anyways. I'm perfectly happy with my fantasy novels about Carpathians." She told him. She eyed him and bit her lower lip. "You do know, if he decides to take on your son he will be living with us in our hectic life, right?"

Elisha nodded with a faint smile. "Its why I'm sending my son, not my daughter." he said to her.

Roman tilted her head, "A son and daughter? Why do you think the male will handle this better than the female?"

"I assure you, my daughter could handle it just fine. The point is she is precious and rare. And she has different duties to my people then my son does." he said to her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Different duties." She sighed. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen." he said to her.

"I don't like sharing my family." She told him. "It took me sometime to share my husband with Celes and Celes with my husband. But if I do this for you, I want a favor. When I ask you have to give in."

Elisha studied her. "It must be within reason, I know of your reckless nature, and I will not be party to it." he said to her with a hard look.

Roman growled at him. "I am _not_ reckless!" she snapped at him. "Just because you don't see the reasons behind my actions don't mean you have the right to say I'm reckless and it goes for my husbands too!"

Elisha did not rise to her change of mood. He looked at her coolly. "I will not back down from you like your husbands do. But I will fulfill a favor for you." he inclined his head.

Roman stood up and growled. "Why?" She asked him. "Of all the people that could take your son, why mine? You seem to know so much why would you want him to watch your son. Obviously you know us all. We don't know anything about you. Aren't you scared an accident could occur?"

Elisha gave her an unwavering look. "Yours… Alemana was my guardian for my year, he trained me when I was young. He knows me, he is my choice simply because I trust him, I trust him with my son. I would trust him with my daughter if she were not so…" he trailed off and gave a growl and then continued. "I choose Alemana because he is put quite simply, the best, he is the greatest of the Dhampire warriors. He has never had an equal."

Roman shook her head. "You are stupid." She told him.

"And you are foolish and reckless with no regard for your own life or the people tethered to it." he snapped momentary flames leaping into his eyes. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, that was not my place. I will leave you now." he said turning.

"You are wrong, you know." Roman called to him. "I may be foolish, but I'm not reckless and I do have regard for my life and the people tied to them. Why do you think I'm questioning you so hard? What do you think will happen if you send your son with us? We are a unite, Elisha. We help each other. They help _me_. I may hurt the ones I love, but I do so to protect them. Its wrong, and I know this but I rather protect them than to kill them. When Lee takes someone under his wing, he turns them into family. Your son will not be a mission or just training. Yes, Aleman is alive within him but it's Lee you are asking this. But its not only Lee. You are asking me, my husbands, my wife, and boyfriend to bring him into our family and care for him. We have children… plenty of children and we don't see them because as a unite we are powerful. We are constantly attacked. You not only ask us to protect and train your child but you ask us to bring him into our danger."

Elisha turned and inclined his head. "I will take what you've said this day with me. After you are well again, I will approach the subject. Be well, for your family. Stop shutting them out. They love you. Once thing I have learned is being overprotective can sometimes be worse than not protecting someone at all." he said and with that he shifted back into a wolf and was gone.

Roman shook her head. "Still stupid." She whispered. She went back into the house and started in on the potion she planned on brewing. She ate lunch and snacked in between it was early evening when Andrew returned with her ingredients. She thanked him and offered to pay him for his time and for getting the ingredients.

Andrew respectfully declined her offer and left her to her potion. He had noted some of the things she was using but felt it wasn't his place to make comments.

Roman went back to her potion making and added the ingredients carefully and on point. She was the potions mistress after all. She ate dinner and continued late into the night cooking her potion. By afternoon the next day it was done. She bottled the potion and cleansed her cauldron. She sat on the porch looking down at the clear liquid in her hand. She had made it a rule not to drink Felix Felicis. Luck was nice and dandy but it was brains that got you to where you needed.

She pocketed the liquid and walked around her cabin. She needed to save them both, she wanted to save them both. Soon she started walking east into the forest. Her mind kept flipping over things as she muttered to herself. It wasn't until she was at the property line that she noticed she had walked towards Celes' property. She rubbed her arms and then sat down on the ground. She wanted to see Celes but there was something more. Something was pulling her… not towards Celes but passed her property. "You two stay here. I'll be back, promise." She told the wolves and popped passed Celes' property. She walked for an hour and the pull became stronger so strong that it finally hit her. With a gasp she popped back to her cabin. She packed a few clothes and wrote a quick note for Harry and stuck it on the lap. "Andrew!" She called as she closed her cabin.

Andrew appeared quickly. "You were gone for quite a while, are you alright?" he asked concerned his eyes assessing her.

"I'm fine. I have to leave." She told him. She pulled out the clear bottle. "Give this to Harry when he come. I left him a note saying I was leaving. I have an idea of where I need to be but I'm not sure. If I'm correct then he won't be able to reach me like he usually does. He will need this." She said.

Andrew took the small vile and pocketed it. "I will do as you ask, please be safe." he said to her, even though she had poked at he and Kristoff he felt affection towards her.

She smiled up at him. "Where I'm going there is no other safer place." She giggled, hopped up and kissed his cheek. "It was fun teasing you too. Next time I come back I won't be broken and we will really have fun."

"I look forward to it, little golden eyes." he said to her and turned and was gone before she could say more.

Roman smiled and shook her head and popped to the place she was sure was calling to her.

Harry popped onto Roman's property later in the day and walked up to the cabin and in and found it empty. He looked where Roman said she would leave a note and found nothing there. He whipped around and spread out his senses and found nothing. With a growl of panic and went back out onto the porch. "Andrew!" he called.

Andrew came out of the forest holding out the vile. "She left three hours ago, she said to give you this that you'd know where she was and this was how you could find her." he said.

Harry took the vile and studied it for a minute and then pocketed it. "I have no idea…" he trailed off with a panicked growl again he popped out without finishing the conversation. He popped to Celes cabin and stormed in ignoring Lee and Celes on the couch in a… well sexual way. "Roman's gone." he said to them.

Celes came up from underneath of Lee and pulled on her shorts. "What? Can't you track her?" she asked worry filling her heart and body replacing the lust.

Lee shivered and then growled. "What do you mean she is gone?" He asked.

"Andrew says she left three hours ago," he pulled out the potion. "And that this is how I will find her and that I should know where she is." Harry growled. "But when I reach out to her I have no idea where she is, she's just gone. And there was no note!"

Celes stood up and walked over to Harry and grabbed his arms and rubbed them. "Calm down, calm down. She at least told Andrew that she was leaving, that means she didn't leave us." she said trying to keep a level head as both boys went full caveman.

Lee tried to reach for her but found he couldn't find her either. "Why would she leave?"

Harry sighed. "Well I know that shes been working on ways to save Sune… or maybe he finally…" he trailed off and growled not finished the thought.

Celes smacked his arm. "No, she wouldn't just leave… at least not anymore." she whispered and for the first time since the connection was reopened she reached out to Roman, she was still angry with her for cutting her off in the first place. She wasn't anywhere, she knew she was alive but she wasn't… trackable. She shook her head and then turned suddenly and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "We need to find her." she said and slipped on her little tennis shoes and pulled on a sweater.

"She isn't in the area. We can't just go walking around calling her name." Lee told her. "What is that in the bottle?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Liquid luck." he said holding it up.

Celes looked at it. "She left you… why? Maybe you should go back to the cabin and look around some more instead of freaking out." she said and opened to door. "Walking will clear the head come on." she said sounding calm while on the inside she was freaking out. She looked at both boys her eyes filled with slight panic.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "No." he told her. "We will go to the Burrow and get John. We will bounce ideas off him. You know, Roman as well as I, she would have cleaned that place spotless." He told her. "Come on, Harry."

Harry nodded put the potion back in his pocket and walked up and rested his hands on Celes shoulders and they popped as a little unit to the Burrow.

Celes' head came up when she heard delighted squeals and then was pummeled by kids. She allowed them to drag her to her knees and started kissing and hugging little bodies with tears in her eyes.

John chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'm moving." He told Hail as he held him and walked over to Lee, Harry, Celes, and the rest of the kids. "Hey…" he trailed off when he saw Harry's face and didn't see Roman. " _What's going on?"_ He asked them.

Lee smiled down at the kids. "Miles, can you take Hail and the rest of the kids and go inside. We need to talk to Papa."

Miles nodded and reached up to Hail who was already nose diving out of John's arms to him. He struggled for a minute with his weight but Danger came over and helped and they walked back in trailed by the other kids.

Celes looked up at John and gave him a little smile. "They seem good." she whispered and got up off the ground wiping off her knees.

"Yeah, they just miss everyone." John said. "What's going on? Where is Roman?"

Harry shook his head. "We don't know." he said shortly.

"She left her cabin and left Harry a potion but no note where she was going." Celes filled in for him.

"That don't sound right. If it was important she would have left a note. Are you sure she just didn't go for a walk?" He asked.

"Andrew said she left." Harry said to John and went over to the little garden and sat on the bench running his hands through his hair.

"What position did she leave you?" John asked.

"Liquid Luck." Lee told him.

"She made liquid luck and left it for Harry?" He asked. "Have you drank it? I would have saved you the stress."

Harry cracked a little smile. "The last time I drank it, it helped." he said.

Celes nodded. "And made you act like a drunk person." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Well come on, baby. Stop acting like one and start drinking it."

Harry sighed and pulled out the vile and downed it in one gulp. He sat for a few minutes as the other three stared at him expectantly. He smiled at them. "You know what sounds like fun? We should go poke the Great Dragon." he said to them.

"The what?" Celes asked.

"I'm a bear… and peacock, not a dragon." Lee told him.

"I don't think a dragonfly counts as a great dragon." John said.

Harry chuckled and stood. "Sensei, hes the Great Dragon, did Roman and I ever say? We should go poke Sensei, I miss him." he said decidedly and pulled Celes to him and planted her with a kiss.

Celes kissed him back and blinked rapidly and then pulled back. "Harry you're suppose to be finding Roman." she said.

"Yes but really think we need to go to Sensei." he said to her.

John chuckled, "Lets go see this sensei." He said.

Lee frowned, "It don't sound right." He said but shrugged. "Fine, lets go."

"Let me tell Molly and the kids I'm leaving." John said and jogged back to the house.

"Now when we get there we have to climb up a mountain. Can't just apparate in. Maybe we will there and Roman will be there prostrating before the gate to gain entrance." Harry said. "I feel we need to be there." he said again as if reassuring himself.

Celes nodded and stepped away from him and summoned a pack and then summoned water and nuts and jerky and filled the pack. She shouldered it and smiled.

"A mountain?" Lee asked. "Like… a mountain?"

"Yes Lee, like a mountain. With the rocks and the high altitude ness." Harry said and actually poked Lee's nose.

Lee frowned at him. He sighed and also summoned a pack with water, and other snack foods. "How long did it take you and Ro to climb this mountain the first time?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't remember but I was also huffing and puffing by the time we reached the monastery." he said.

"Monastery…" Lee groaned. "China. We are going to China. Why would… Sensi, you already said." He shook his head.

"Okay, I told everyone." John said. "Lets go."

"Chine and up a mountain we go." Lee grumbled.

Celes walked up next to Lee and took his hand and ran a thumb over his wrist. "Its okay, Chocolate Bear." she kissed his bicep and took Harry's hand.

John chuckled, "Let Alemana do the work."

Lee snorted. "He says not likely."

After John laid a hand on his shoulder Harry popped them to the bottom of Sensei's mountain and started to lead them up the path.

After what seemed like hours of walking up they finally came to a large gate. Celes looked at Harry. "Now what?"

Harry looked at them. "You three sit on the rock over there." he said the potion had worn off now. He stripped down to his boxers and shivered a little and kneeled down in front of the gate and bent over and pressed his forehead to the ground and waited.

Celes shivered and snuggled between John and Lee for warmths. She had missed having John around and was glad to be around him again. She leaned her head on John's bicep and watched Harry curiously.

Lee wrapped an arm around Celes and tried to help keep her warm. They had been there until night fell and then the doors opened.

A monk bowed to Harry. "Sensi say that you shall come in but you cannot see the volcano goddess just yet."

Harry bowed back as relief flooded him. "Thank you." he didn't question it, she was here and thats all that mattered. He turned to the others and took in Celes shivering. "Come on."

Celes shivered as she uncurled from her little ball like position and started to shiver harder. She wanted to ask why they couldn't see Roman but decided against it.

The monk lead them to a room that was slightly larger than the last one Harry and Roman shared. He bowed to them and left.

Lee frowned. "Not much of a talker." he whispered.

"I don't think they say something unless they are told to." Harry said in a low voice and started to pull out bedrolls for each of them. He looked around and sighed. "Lana was conceived up here."

Lee chuckled. "How did you two pull that off? Its too quiet here. My whispers even sound loud."

Harry flashed a grin. "I covered her mouth." he said giving a low moan at the memory.

Celes sat down on one of the bedrolls Harry put out and shook her head. "So bad." she whispered although in close quarters with all three boys had her mind off in some very dirty places.

"So is the sexual energy you are giving off." John whispered in her ear and nipped it.

Celes shivered as her body filled with heat and excitement. "I cant help it." she whispered and turned her head and looked at him. "My body is just craving it."

He chuckled. "It wants a baby. That's all." He told her as he laid on one of the bed rolls.

Lee chuckled, "Horny woman." he chuckled again. He looked over to Harry. "You okay?"

"Tired, still a little cold. This is all apart of it. I'll be fine." he said crawling under the blanket on his bedroll and wrapping himself in it as he willed his feet and hands to warm up.

"I can share some of my body heat with you." John told him.

Harry chuckled. "Thats sweet, Peaches, but uh no."

Celes giggled. "I can." she said.

"Thats an offer I will take." he said opening his blanket.

Celes took off her shoes and crawled into the blanket with him and pressed her back to his front so he could warm up.

Harry gave a low moan and snuggled close. "Sleep, they will come and get us when they are ready for us." he said to Lee and John.

Lee and John nodded. "Will you snuggle with me?" Lee teased.

John chuckled and pulled Lee down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you would never ask." He whispered in his ear and nipped it.

"Get off me!" Lee hissed and chuckled as he pulled away.

"Tease." John pouted.

"I learned from the best." Lee told him.

Celes giggled tiredly and yawned she reached a hand out from under the blanket and grabbed Lee's and then fell asleep.

Harry shook his head. "Guess she was tired." he said and kissed Celes' ear as he started to warm and relax.

Lee nodded as he rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand. He rested an arm under his head and closed his eyes. "So, how lucky are you feeling now?"

Harry chuckled. "Pretty damn lucky but not because of the potion." he said and shut his own eyes.

John chuckled he fell asleep easily.

Lee sighed, "You still found her." he said tiredly and also fell asleep.

Harry nodded. "I did." he mumbled and fell asleep.

At dawn a monk came to the room and opened the door. He looked down at the sleeping bodies and then saw Harry was already dressed for the day. "Sensi will meet you all, now, in the training room." He told them.

Lee jumped out of his sleep. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

The monk shook his head and left.

Celes woke quickly and sat up and patted Lee's arm absently. "Calm down." she soothed and looked at Harry.

"Sensei is ready for us." he said.

Lee rubbed his face and then shook John.

"I hear the baby." John said tiredly and sat up. He looked around confused.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I think you need a vacation for the kids." he told him.

Celes smiled and pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail and fixed her hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail again. She stood and stretched and went to slip her shoes back on.

Harry stood waiting for them. He took on a different way when he was up on this mountain. When he woke up he had felt refreshed and more stoic. He'd dressed in training cloths automatically and waited, silently meditating, for Sensei to call on them.

After everyone was ready they all followed Harry to the training room. They found an old man with a white long beard and mustache. Roman was bowed before him nodding as he spoke quietly to her. When he was done he looked up at Harry and the others. His eyes flashed with color and then went back to his normal dark brown eyes. "You seem well." He told Harry.

Harry bowed to him respectfully and nodded. "I am, Sensei, thank you." he said to him.

Sensei bowed back. "Took you forever to get here though. Go to your post. I placed a hanging sheet of paper for you there." He told him and his eyes flashed again.

Roman gave a small smile from her spot. She poked Harry with her magic self.

Harry glanced at Roman and a smile flickered across his face then he bowed and did as Sensei dictated without question.

Celes' first thought of the little old man was how cute he was. He was just an adorable old grandpa guy. She fought hard to not say or do anything though, she sensed his power and sensed another no nonsense type of person. She glanced at Roman, she looked healthier than the last time she saw her.

"You are all going to train while you stay here. You all have a common enemy and you have all passed with luck and some knowledge." Sensei told Lee, Harry, and Celes. His eyes lingered on Celes and they flashed with color again. He nodded to a monk. "You will go with him. He has something special for you to train in." He told Celes.

Celes looked at the boys and then nodded and bowed awkwardly to Sensei and followed the monk out.

Sensi looked at John. "Ah, the other dreamwalker." he said. With power and speed he rushed to him and with a push of his hand he sent John flying across the room. "The god in you had tried to infiltrate my domain before." He said. "Nothing gets passed me." he used his magic and pulled John back to him. "I also used you to protect my student. You will do training as well." He pushed Lee back. "Attacke me." He told them both.

Lee's eyebrows shot up and looked at John in question and then over to Roman and Harry.

Harry gave a slight nod and continued his exercise.

John looked back at Lee and shrugged and then turned on Sensei and prepared to attack.

Lee sighed and did the same. He took in the stance of the old man and heard Alemana assess him. They both fused and started to attack. The old man simply stood there like nothing happened. He was encased in some kind of bubbled.

John cracked his neck as he listened to Kama's little pep talk and then started in with Lee taking it slow at first. But still Sensei just stood there looking at them unharmed.

"Maybe you need assentive." Sensei said. "Roman."

Roman stood and gave Harry and reassuring smile. Then went to her sensei. She bowed and then allowed his magic wrap around her. It knocked her to the ground then dragged her to a wall and lifted her high against it.

"If you don't attack, I drop her. She is still frail and unhealthy." Sensei told them.

"No!" Lee said as he went in for the attack but still couldn't touch him.

Harry flinched and tried very hard not to react, he knew it was a test but he watched Roman out the corner of his eye ready to catch her in a flash if she needed it.

John growled and started to attack more trying to land a blow. He started to tapped into Kama more heavily and started to throw in different types of martial arts the old god knew into his attacks.

Slowly the shield started to break down and then finally, the got through. Sensei dropped Roman and allowed Harry to catch her. He blocked Lee and John easily enough. When he saw enough he grabbed both the their hands and brought them both down to their knees. "Weak!" he hissed at them. "Both of you weak. You fight for a common purpose for one but for the other it takes you too long to find a common purpose." He pushed them back. "She has been attacked and you sit back and do nothing. Open your eyes. You will both work together. You will sleep together, eat together, bathe together, and train together. For the five of you to be strong you need to connect to each other faster and easier."

Lee growled at him as he rubbed his hand. "We are already connected to each other. What does this have to do with anything?"

Sensei growled without bearing his teeth. He stepped closer to him. "You hold back, warrior. You demand respect and you run the group, yet you hold back." He looked to John. "You both hold back when you need to be assertive. You don't speak. Neither one of you."

John looked up at the old man. "We do speak all the time." he said to him.

Sensi pulled John up to his feet and turned him to look at Roman. "What do you see?" he asked him.

John looked at Roman cradled in Harry's arms. She looked small, and weak. She clearly lost weight in her time away. She looked tired. "She's lost weight." he tried.

"Why?" he asked.

"Shes spent too much time alone." John said.

Sensei made Lee turn and look at Roman. "What do you see?"

Lee looked at Roman. "Stubborn woman that refused to eat." He said heatedly.

"Why?" he asked.

Lee shrugged, "Because… I don't know." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think the Nogitsune preferred her weak?" Sensei asked. "Weakened the body, you waken the mind. When the mind is weak its easier to manipulate."

John nodded in realization and watched as Harry leaned close to Roman's ear and whispered something to her. "He's been doing this to her."

"Look deeper." Sensei told them both. "Look at what you both are trying to push away and not notice.

Lee looked away. "I… can't"

John sighed sadly. "Nogitsune as been feeding off her darkness." he whispered.

Lee shook his head. "She is fine. She just needs to eat more." he whispered.

John looked at Lee and shook his head. "Look at your wife, Lee." he told him gently. "See what the old man is showing us."

Lee shook his head. "I'm not losing her. She is strong she can fight this."

"How can she fight this when her darkness is attracted to the Nogitsune?" Sensei asked. "When she was facing her fear it didn't take long for her to give into her darkness. What makes you think it won't be the same now?"

John stiffened, he knew all too well what if felt like to fight against your darkness on a day to day bases. "Its not." he said looking at Roman.

Lee looked up at Roman. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to see that her darkness was slowly taking her over. The only way he could reason with it, was that her eyes weren't turning black so there was no worry.

Sensei chained Lee to John. "You both need to work together. Not only do you not speak to each other but you don't work together unless you have too. So in this time you have to work out your issues, and work together." He nodded towards a monk. "Take them to them to the meditation room. You two will meditate with each other until you feel each other."

John looked down at the cuff on his wrist and wiggled it a little. He wanted to make a cocky remark but bowed to Sensei and waiting for Lee.

Lee shook his head as he looked at the chain. He bowed to Sensei and then followed John and the monk out. "I never been chained to a man before." He whispered to John.

John gave a low chuckle. "Me neither, I guess its a new adventure for both of us." he said back in a low teasing tone.

Sensei shook his head and smiled as he heard them. He turned back to Harry and Roman and motioned from them. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs. "I did not hurt you, did I?" He asked her.

Roman shook her head. "I'm fine."

Harry set Roman down and then joined the two on the floor. "You're not fine, he didn't hurt you but you're not fine." he said softly to her.

Roman lowered her head.

Sensei gave a sad smile and placed a hand on her head. "I have what you all seek. The wood that will imprison him. However, it has to be Roman that does it. I will give you the wood but you have to carve it. That is your task while you are here. That and to eat."

Roman nodded her head. "Yes, sensei."

"Warrior, you will do something for me. I need you to help train the other two… physically. They will learn to fight while still connected. That chain will not extend until they learn to connect with each other." He smiled as he eyes flashed.

Harry nodded. "You're a very crafty man, Sensei." he said.

"Yes, I am." He stood and helped Roman up. "Come, you will both eat. I have to monitor the other."

When Sensei left them Roman turned to Harry. "I know you would find me!" she smiled brightly. "I just had a feel and finally figured out what the pull was. I was supposed to come here."

Harry sighed. "Did you leave a note? There was no note." he said. "I panicked, walked into Cel's cabin while she and Lee were… I panicked a little." he ran a hand through his hair and kissed her. He felt tired already, but he felt tired and drained a lot of the time these days.

"Harry, you didn't." She gasped. "You pulled a Celes?" she sighed and shook her head. "And yes, I did write a note. I said that I think I figured out where I was supposed to be and if I was right I will be in China, see you soon. Then I put it on the lamp and quickly locked up the cabin."

"There was no note." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "It's okay, you're here and you're safe." he said softly.

Roman wrapped her arms around him. "I really did write a note. Did you get my potion at least? I was going to take it but I figured you could use it. I remembered Ron telling me about when you had it last time." She shrugged. "If you did see the note how did you… You drank the potion, did you?"

Harry gave her a roguish grin. "I did in fact." he said.

"I missed it again." She sighed. "Well, it got you here." She kissed him. "I knew you would find me either way."

Harry gave a tired smile. "I will always find you." he said looping an arm around her waist. "Let's go eat, Ku'uipo."

She nodded and hopped next to him as they walked to the eating area.

Sensei entered a room that he had Celes working in. He watched as she asked question about medicine the monk was teaching her. The monk then bowed and stepped back.

Celes stood up and gave Sensei a bow and smiled a little. "This is so fascinating." she said clear excitement in her voice.

"I believe to be a proper healer you need to know all kinds of medicines. From there you can figure something out and mix medicines. Each culture has something different. Like a piece of a puzzle." Sensei told her.

Celes gave him a little smiled and nodded. "Roman gave me a puzzle I got one piece a day." she said softly, she understood what he was saying her mind was just stuck on Roman despite being upset with her.

"She will be fine. Nothing and no one come into my domain without me know." He told her." Time away from him will help. You will have your chance to look her over when you are done here."

Celes pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded and then walked off. "Learn well." he told her.

Celes watched him go and sat back down and continued to ask questions of the monk assigned to teach her about the Eastern Medicine. She rubbed her belly when it gave an irritated growl and looked at the Monk. "Um, can I eat?" she asked him softly.

The monk inclined his head as he listened to instructions. "Yes, Sensei says you shall eat then later you will come back."

Celes nodded. "Could you direct me to where I can, and then I'll come back like I'm supposed to." she said.

The monk gave her directions then went back to work.

Celes followed his directions and found herself in a dining room. She stopped on the edge of the room unsure what to do next. She scanned the table and saw Harry and Roman sitting together talking and eating and twisted her hands together. She felt awkward and shy and almost out of place. She wanted to be close to them but she was so unsure of herself in that moment and she couldn't pinpoint why.

Roman looked up and smiled at her. "Come over here, Celes!" she called over to her. The few monks that were at the table didn't acknowledge them or say anything. Roman shook her head. "Maybe we could sing."

Harry shook his head. "You've tried that before."

Celes walked over to them and sat down on the cushion on Roman's free side and smiled a little.

"I did, didn't I?" Roman asked. "I'll have to find something else then." She filled Celes' bowl with rice and gave it to her. Then she reached over for some veggies and ate them. "What does Sensei have you doing?" She asked.

Celes grinned as she picked up some beef and ate it. "Studying Eastern Medicine!" she said excitedly.

Harry chuckled. "Thats our little healer." he said and winked at her.

Roman smiled. "Sensei grows all his herbs here. Everything here is grown here. I like that about here."

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh I'd like to see that garden!" she said, over the last two months she had become quite the gardener.

"If he is having you learn Eastern Medicine, I'm sure he will have you take a look around the gardens. They use the herbs for themedice too." Roman said.

Celes nodded. "I'm excited!" she said and then frowned a little. "Wait a minute, I'm mad at you. You stinky person." she pouted and turned away eating more food.

Roman leaned her head on Celes' shoulder and cuddled closer to her. "No you're not." She told her. "You're upset but not mad. "I still have puzzle pieces to give you before your box is done. Don't you want to see what it looks like and see what goes inside?"

Celes looked at her and sighed. "You play a dirty game, Baby Girl." she said softly. "The box is at my cabin, can I summon here?" she asked.

"I'll ask Sensei when I see him later. Right now he has the shields up." She kissed her cheek. "You also played a dirty game too."

"You know how I get when I'm worried about you." Celes said earnestly.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. "I know and I don't like when you use mean words like you did. Saying I didn't want you anymore or that I didn't care. You know I do."

Celes gave a little sigh and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry for that." she whispered and snuggled closer to Roman.

She smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I know it was wrong of me. I just felt hurt by your words and for you breaking our agreement." she kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you did, though."

Celes smiled a little. "Lit a fire under your ass, didn't I?" she asked her.

"You always had a way to do so." she giggled. "Do you know I actually ran laps around my house just to get rid of the energy you sparked in me. Come to find out you just pulled life into me."

Celes smiled at her. "Good, you needed it. Had to pick a fight with you but you needed it. Apparently all I needed was a food fight." she shrugged and went back to eating.

Roman laughed. "You had a food fight and I had a verbal fight." She shook her head as she reached over Celes for some beef and at it.

Celes giggled. "Well Lee had a sour look on his face and I just wanted to… make it go away." she shrugged. "So I did." she smiled and snapped her teeth at Roman when she leaned over her again for more beef.

Roman giggled. "Well that sounded fun." She ate more rice than got some veggies and ate that.

Celes grinned and nodded. "It was. So…" she lowered her voice and leaned in a little. "Can Sensei turn into a little bitty dragon too? He's so adorable!" she said eyes sparkling.

Harry suppressed a laugh and shook his head. "Dont say that, Sensei will kill you… dont… just dont." he said.

Roman giggled. "You know we had the same conversation last time we were here." She shrugged. "But don't bring it up to him… not yet anyways."

"Oh I won't, I hardly know the man and he seem a bit aloof." she commented and ate some more beef enjoying how it was cooked. "Lee should learn to cook some of this, its yummy." she remarked.

Roman smiled as she ate some more. She sighed when she was done. She smiled as she took the meat out from Celes' chopsticks and ate it.

"Hey!" Celes said half heartedly happy Roman was eating. She looked around. "Wheres John and Lee?" she asked.

Harry gave a little smile. "Chained together." he said.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" she asked. "Now thats truly kinky." she added in an undertone.

Roman snorted. "You would think that first." she chuckled.

Celes blushed. "I'm really… baby crazy apparently according to Mr. Fertility god." she said.

"Still not knocked up?" Roman teased.

Celes gave her a little smile. "You think I would be, Lee and I have been going at like rabbits but um no… I think theres too much stress in our lives right now." she shrugged.

Harry snorted. " _You_ have been going at it like a rabbit and the three of us have just benefited from it." he said to her.

Celes smiled at him. "Oh yes, I know… I always start it." she giggled.

Roman chuckled as she shook her head. She kissed Celes on the cheek and then kissed Harry's cheek. "I have to go see Sensei for my training. No, squeezing, hugging, and cuddling the Sensei when he is around." she teased Celes.

Celes smiled. "I was good when he came to see me before I came to eat. I should get back too. The monk teaching me seems like he'll be cross if I don't get back in a timely manner." she said.

Harry sighed. "I get to help the chained together dessert toppings." he said also preparing to leave.

Roman laughed as she stood up. "Chained together dessert toppings. I like that." She looked over at the monks that were still eating. "Enjoy your lunch everyone." she called to them. She shook her head again when no one said anything.

Celes stood. "Tough crowd." she said kissing Roman's cheek. "See you at dinner, yeah?" she asked.

Harry stood as well and shook his head leaning down and kissing Celes' cheek and then Roman's and then strolled out to go to his task.

"Yeah see you at dinner." Roman told her. She met Sensei and received the wood. Before she was able to carve she was told to mediate. She couldn't carve the box if with darkness, anger, and hate in her heart. She had to do it with love. She shook her head as she looked at the wood. She had tried medicating multiple times but how could one cave a prison when they had a heavy heart of sadness. She knew she had to lock Sune away but she really wanted save him. She wanted to implant good into him. She knew there had to be some kind of good in him… Sensei said it was all a trick. He was using her feelings for him to manipulate her. She sighed again as she laid on the ground and covered her eyes with her arm.

She had tried to reach out to him but found her magic was blocked. She sighed again. Sensei said it was for her own good. Because she was so use to him she had connected to him. So in order to sever the tie Sensei placed a block on her magic. She kicked her legs and groaned. No magic except for when she was carving the box.

It was around dinner time when she finally got up. She dusted herself off and made her way to the dining room, feeling depressed and grim. She sighed and placed a smile on her face before she walking in. She found Celes and Harry sitting at the table. To her surprise she saw Lee and John too. She sat down next to Harry. "Now this is a surprise. You two must have made some progress if you are here eating."

John looked at Lee and then over at Harry. "I guess." he winced when he moved for more food.

Harry chuckled. "They did alright." he said and ate with ease

Celes gave both John and Lee concerned looks. "You know I can still sit between you and feed you if it hurts to move." she said to them.

Lee shook his head. "Can't. Its not part of the training." He winced as he also ate.

Roman smiled brightly at them. "Harry kicked your asses." She sang.

Harry chuckled. "I did." he nodded and looked at Roman. " _Although I didn't have to do a whole lot, they kept falling over each other."_

Celes frowned and tried to resist the urge to fuss over Lee and John. She continued to eat keeping an eye on them. She really just wanted to ease their pain. She figured out what had made her uncomfortable, she hadn't been a healer… a proper one in so long that she wasn't sure what to do with herself. But learning the new type of healing was bringing it out in her. Her soft heart seemed to soften more as the day went on.

Roman giggled. "Totally kicked your guy's ass."

Lee shook his head. "You laugh at our pain? Cruel, so cruel."

"But funny, it was two against one and he whipped you… whipped you like cream." She sang again.

John growled a little. "Well if Lee would just listen it would have gone better." he muttered. "Oh no, dudes got to channel his wife's stubbornness."

"Your plan made no sense." Lee growled a little. "If you listened to me before attacking we wouldn't have stumbled around as much."

"Dude, my plan made perfect sense you just think because you're the leader you make all the decisions around here. Good leaders listen to council and consider… War room 101." John said back with a wince.

"Yeah, sure, just because you are a war god." Lee snorted.

"You know…" Roman interrupted them. "If you keep fussing at the table Sensei will send you back to training instead of the showers and to bed." She said offhandedly as she ate some chicken. "I wouldn't mind watching this time. I really wouldn't."

Harry chuckled. "Please keep arguing, I'd like to stay up all night kicking your asses." he said as he casually ate a steamed dumpling.

Lee growled and continued to eat.

Roman smiled. "Not going to stand up to the challenge?" She poked at them. "And both of you call yourselves warriors. One a war god and the other is supposedly a warrior amunst warriors. Seeked out to protect the Carpathian Prince's son. I am so glad I don't have to call you my warrior." She hissed at them.

From the head of the table Sensei cleared his throat and wrapped his magic around her.

Roman shook her head and snapped out what she was saying. "Sorry." she whispered.

Celes looked down at her food to hide her hurt at the words. She didn't care if they weren't doing good right now, she was always proud of Lee and John and even Harry. Celes knew Roman wasn't herself though. She ate her food silently.

Roman kept her head down as she ate. She didn't know what came over her. It was one thing to tease but… that was too mean and she normally wouldn't have said things like that. She fought her tears as she ate.

Harry reached over and ran his hand through her hair to soothe her a little. He didn't say anything but he knew she needed it.

Lee cleared his throat. "Uh, when did you meet Elisha?" He asked Roman.

"Yesterday." She whispered. "A couple of hours after you left."

Celes smiled a little and looked at Roman. "Didn't I tell you he was tall, dark, and steamy?" she asked.

Roman shrugged. "He was okay." She told him. "Had an argument with him too."

"You manage to set off the most controlled of people." John remarked gently.

She nodded as she sniffed and wiped her cheek on her shoulder. "Yes."

"It's okay." Lee told her.

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Roman and gave her a squeeze and looked at Celes. "What did you learn today?" he asked her changing the subject away from Roman.

Celes smiled a little bigger. "A bunch of herb names, their properties and how they are most commonly used in this type of medicine." she said. "Its so fascinating and just… Oh I missed it so much." she said hugging herself a little.

Lee smiled at her. "It sounds fun. If you are this excited when we are done I imagine you will want a proper garden?" he asked.

Celes grinned at him and nodded. "I was thinking that, yes. One at every house we have. And I think I'd like to learn other types of healing too." she said. "I think I may keep the practice after all, or at least stay involved. Addie's shares went to Draco upon her…" she trailed off and looked down. "Well you know." she whispered.

Lee nodded. "Draco owns most of the clinic now, don't he?"

Celes nodded. "Addie always had controlling interest. I never wanted the responsibility that entails so she did it for me." she said softly.

"Either way, I think you and Draco working together will be greate. It had always been something you were good at and wanted to do. I think when you lost intrest you just got bored." Lee shrugged.

Celes smiled at him. "You know me entirely too well. Stop that." she said playfully.

He smiled at her. "You like it."

John smiled, "So, since you are learning these healings and magic do you think you will study other cultures?"

Celes grinned. "Oh yes, I do. I look forward to it. Hours in libraries, or creating new ways to heal. I'm very jazzed up about the whole thing." she said and ate a little more chicken.

Lee chuckled, "You and your libraries."

Celes wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You could always spend sometime with me in one, I'm very fun in them." she winked.

He shook his head as he reached over for more food. He looked over at Roman. He wanted to say something but he was hurt and he could see she was upset. Ro never said things like that unless she was angry. "How was your training?" He asked Roman.

Roman shrugged. "Okay."

"Did you make any progress?" Harry asked gently.

Roman shook her head. "No."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "You will, just keep at it." he said to her softly.

"That's the problem. I don't want to." She looked up at him. "How do you make a prison for someone you have grown to care about?"

Harry looked down at her and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "I dont know, but how about you don't think of it as a prison. You say you want to save him right? So think about it as a way to protect him from himself until you figure it out." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Celes watched the way Harry was with Roman, lately it seemed like he was more of Roman's soul-mate than she was. She sighed a little and went back to eating.

Lee frowned as he ate. He should have nipped the teasing Ro did with Sune in the bud, but now it was attachment. He didn't like it then and he still didn't like it. Out of all of them it was like he zeroed in on Roman and she just opened to him. There was no fighting like there was when she marked him and John. The only resistance she had was the first time he came to introduce himself after that she just grew to open more and more to him. Now Harry was cuddling her and sweet talking her… that was his job. He was a lousy leader. He should have suggested that they put the shields up around each cabin, then Nogitsune wouldn't be able to get to her.

Celes scooted a little closer to Lee in an effort to comfort him. She couldn't feel his emotions because the connection was shut between them but she could see it in his eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed his bicep taking comfort in his body heat as she tried to shrug off the increasing jealousy she was feeling. She bit her lip and pushed her bowl away and placing her chopsticks in it.

Lee winced but he wrapped an arm around her. "Tired?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "I want to take a hot bath too." she sighed and leaned into him carefully. "I can help relieve the pain a little. I won't heal it but I can't bathe the two of you." she offered Lee and John.

"I wouldn't mind that." Lee smiled.

John watched Roman and then shook his head and smiled at Celes. He sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Celes smiled at them. "I even promise to be good. Mostly because I don't know what we can get away with here just yet." she said glancing up at Sensei and giving him a dazzling grin.

He gave a nod as he continued to eat.

John looked over to Sensei and then back at Lee and Celes. "Come lets go before I grow roots."

Lee nodded. As they went to get up the stumbled on each other due to the chain. Lee sighed. "Turn to me and give me your hand." He told him. he placed his feet in front of his. "Same time." he said and then they pulled each other up.

Celes stood up and grinned at the two of them. "Thats my boys." she said proudly.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Now to transfer that teamwork to training." he added gently before three of them headed out after bowing to Sensei.

Lee shook his head and then he and John followed Celes out. "So where are these baths?" He asked them.

Celes smiled. "I asked my monk." she said leading the way to the rarely used bathhouse.

Lee frowned as he looked at the cuffs. "My magic has been disabled. What about yours?" He asked John.

John nodded his head and looked at Celes. "Uh… what about you?"

"I can do most of my magic with the exception of apprating and summoning." she said. "Maybe you should try connecting though. I dont want to do it for you. I might get punished." she shrugged.

Lee growled and then sighed. He wasn't going to put Celes in harms way. He looked at John and then connected to him as John connect to him. They mustered up enough power and was able to take their clothes off. "Well, that worked better."

Celes shivered as she took in Lee and John standing next to one another naked. She bit her lip as her body heated and turned from them and waved her hand and the room filled with candle light and the tub filled with steaming water. She smiled over her shoulder at them and decided to take off her cloths without magic. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall around her breasts and then stepped into the tub. "Come on boys, no point in being shy." she said as she lowered herself into the water slowly.

Lee shivered and shook his head. "Minx!" he growled at her. He and John got into the water. His muscles started to relax and he gave a sigh as he leaned against the side of the big tub.

John sighed and dipped lower into the water. He went under and then came back up. "God… Harry is no joke."

Celes smiled. "He tough as a trainer." she said and waved her hand and a bunch of toiletries showed up including her own personal brand of body wash. She picked up a luffa and filled it with the soap and looked at them. "Whose first? The leader or his right hand man?" she asked standing a little.

Lee snorted, "Do the right hand man. It was his fault we got beat."

"You should do the leader. It was his poor leadership that got us beat." John said.

Celes clucked her tongue. "Stop, none of that during bathtime. New rule. I will bathe you every night Sensei allows you, but you can not bicker or play the blame game. This is a peaceful time."

Lee sighed. "Okay." he nodded.

John nodded too. "Fine."

Celes looked at both of them for a minute and nodded. "Good boys." she said to them and then waded over to John and started in on scrubbing his chest. She hummed as she did. "Maybe you two should practice mundane tasks when your aren't training. It may sharpen you in your actual training." she suggested gently and as she ran her hand over John's sculpted chest after the luffa.

"Like what for example." Lee asked.

Celes looked at him as she continue to wash John's chest and moved onto his abdomen. "Like dressing and undressing, getting up and sitting down, eating…" she trailed off and bit her lips and shivered as she brought the luffa back out of the water and set it aside opting to finish with her hands. She moved them up and over John's shoulders rubbing the soap in as she massaged gently.

"Or opting to turn Celes sexual energy off." John teased and groaned.

Lee chuckled, "Is she getting to you already?"

John snorted. "I don't see how sex is going to help right now but God!" He groaned. "If you could just massage me I would greatly appreciate it."

Celes smiled and moved closer straddling his lap and floating above it a little and started at his neck and started to make her way down his shoulders in a massage. She started to hum again. It was true, she was aroused but when wasnt she these days. She was like a ball of sexual kinetic energy.

John sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "You know… I have been thinking. Why can't we think of this as a game?"

"A game? Now you are sounding like Ro. Always thinking of things as a game. If you haven't noticed its games that got us in this mess in first place." Lee growled. "No, there is a time for games and there is a time for real life and this is real life."

John sighed and looked over at him. "You are too serious and you over think things, just like Pockets. Yes, playing the Nogitsune games got us into trouble but if you really think about it, we are still playing his games. But within a game this is a game. Instead of thinking of this as training think of it as a game to beat Harry. What can we do to beat him?"

Lee frowned as he thought about it.

"Come on, bro. It a game and the answer is easy. We work together. Two minds are better than one. He is just one guy and you saw when we connected to fight him the chain started to lengthen."

Lee sighed. John was right, when they worked together it was easier to fight back. "A game within a game?"

"Don't tell me you never played video games." John told him.

"I never played a video game or games." Lee told him.

"Oh! No _wonder_ you can't play with others. Celes have you played one?" he asked her.

Celes shook her head. "Lee and I were brought up in the magical world and I never had an interest. Muggles fascinate me, but not that much." she shrugged as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"You poor people have been deprived!" He exclaimed. "Okay, so, here is a short breakdown. You have the main storyline where you have to beat the bad guy. That's Sune. Well in order to beat him you have to go through these level and collect things and beat masters. By doing that you gain points, money, and rare items to build up to an ultimate weapon and to better yourself. That was when Ro figured out how to build shield. Then She beat him at Mahjong. That was two levels. Oh! And figuring out Pansy had a sliver of him. Then Celes overcame her memory loss. And each of us facing our fears, and separating Draco and Sune. Now you and I need to learn to fight together. Do things together. But in order to do that we need to beat the master, Harry."

Lee nodded as he thought about all these things. "He hasn't been playing with us." He told them. "He was _never_ playing with us. He was always playing with Roman."

Celes nodded she kissed John and moved away from him for a minute and came back with shampoo and washed his hair for him and then kissed him again when she finished and moved onto Lee. She gave him a little smile and bit the inside of her mouth as she started to massage him. "Yes but like in any good story the hero, or heroine in our case, needs a good backup team, yeah?"

"True. But how much of a good back up have we really been?" John asked. "I'm not saying this to hurt you guys or make you feel bad but you two haven't been very supportive. I mean, yeah you put fire back into her to get her out of her depression and I know you were going through your thing, and you do pull her out with your light but at the same time both of you team up on her about wanting to keep Sune."

"Do you blame us? I mean he is insane and caused nothing but hurt!" Lee snapped.

John sighed. "Instead of arguing with her about it, why not ask her why she feels attached to him? Why does she care so much? Come on, use your words, _candyman._ "

Celes bit her lip and pushed back tears, John was right. When she had wanted John they had all asked her why. In her case she was right, she was unsure about Ro though. "It wouldn't hurt to try." she whispered to Lee as she ran her hands over his neck in an attempt to calm him down.

Lee growled as he ran a hand through his hair. "But… we know he has killed and will still kill. He is still killing Draco as we speak. Why would she still want to save him even after he killed Addie?"

"Have you asked her?" John pointed out.

Lee opened his mouth then shut it. "No."

"You saw here this evening. That wasn't her speaking. Bringing you down and stabbing at you with her words. That was her darkness speaking. She has been around Sune too long and to top it off, she isolated herself from all of us. We didn't put closure around her after we faced her fear." John told them. "I'm not saying that she shouldn't have gone and separated from everyone, but we should have at least talk to her about before letting her leave."

Celes looked down as her hands stopped moving on Lee and gave a little sniff. She wanted to run away, it was getting to hard again and she wanted to get up out of this pool get dressed and run away. She moved away unconsciously. "Its my fault she went without talking first, I just wanted to be away from life… and she jumped on the opportunity." she said moving away a little more.

"Stop moving, Celes." Lee growled at her as he pulled her back. "This is _not_ your fault." He pulled her towards him. He lifted her chin. "This is _not_ your fault. She would have found a way to go away with or without your suggestion. I know her too well. She thinks she hurt you. She knows she hurt you while facing her fear and she nearly killed you and all of us."

John sighed, "I didn't help either. I had her heal your ribs too. I should have done it so that she would have known she actually hurt you. As for one that has a Saving Grace we believe we don't deserve one so we allow you to hurt us and throw tantrums. But when we hurt our Saving Grace, intentionally or unintentionally, we tend to overreact. We don't know how to handle it. We aren't supposed to hurt you."

Celes sniffed and closed her eyes. "I just… I _know_ hes bad. Its hard for me to ask her why she likes him, why she wants to keep him. I can't understand it. With you," she said to John. "I knew you had light in you… I was attracted to your light… mine was…" she trailed off and pressed her lips together.

"Then by not asking her you are pushing her further away." John told her. "If no one can ask her why then she can't voice why. No one will hear why and _talk_ to her so that she can realize that he is not savable. By not asking her, you are suppressing her feelings. Do her feelings not count?"

"Of course they count." Lee said. "They always count." He held Celes with his one arm. "She… she isn't really open with her feelings. I have to pull them out most times." He said as he ran a hand through his hair again.

Celes closed her eyes again and took comfort in Lee's body. She pressed against it and tapped Roman's power and calmed him a little more. "Shes a little better about it with me. Her feelings always matter. But I'm so used to having to fight her to get her to see something is wrong for her that… I forget that I should talk to her." she said softly.

"Again, I'm not saying this to upset you or to hurt you, I just want you to realize what is going on. We are all doing it. I think the only one she feels comfortable with is Harry. Then again he is her warrior. Maybe he has asked her, or is willing to try and help Roman to save Sune. Haven't you notice if you don't fight her and just talk to her she opens more on what she is thinking and feeling?" John asked as he dipped his head back and rinsed out the shampoo from his head. "We are here for her… no one else. While we are here, we are receiving training that will not only help her but help each other. So again, think of this as a game. The sidekicks have to do training as well to help the hero or heroine. So instead of fighting each other might as well work with each other and take Harry down."

Lee chuckled. "So a game, eh?" He looked down at Celes and kissed the top of her head. "Are there healers in these games you play?"

"Oh yeah. Especially in my favorite one. Not as hot as Celes, though." John said as he sat up and smiled at her.

Celes grinned and blushed. "I'm pretty hot, arent I?" she asked puffing her chest out a bit. "Hot sexy healer, oh yeah thats me." she nodded.

Lee moaned as he cupped her breast. "I like when you puff out your chest." he growled.

John chuckled, "Uh, I do too but I think she needs to wash you and you need to keep your hands. Off… for now at least."

Lee sighed, "This sucks."

Celes gave a little whimper and nodded. "I-it really does." she said stuttering slightly. She started to wash Lee's body unconsciously choosing not to use the luffa. She wanted to feel his skin. She panted slightly as she did what she said she was going to do. "S-so… are w-we um…" she stopped and took a breath. "Going to sleep in the room from the first night?" she asked them.

John chuckled as Lee's head leaned back and moaned. "I think so. Why?" He asked.

Celes swallowed. "I just wanted to know. Do you think Ro will be in there? Or do you think she has her own space?" she wondered half to the boys and half to herself. She actually assumed she had her own room already and assumed Harry would sleep with her now that they were all assigned to their tasks.

"I honestly don't know." John told her.

Celes nodded as she ran her soapy hands up over Lee's neck and gave a tiny moan. She ran them back down over his chest and dipped them under the water to his abs and traced the little lines getting distracted again.

Lee moaned as he raised his hips a little.

John pulled Celes away. "As much as I would enjoy the show or would like to join I think it best we don't do sex in the old man's domain. He has some mad powers and I don't know about you guys but I feel like he can read minds as easily as reading a book."

Lee groaned.

Celes whimpered. "Harry and Roman did, how else do you think Lana happened osmosis?" she asked and moaned.

"True but she was his student a long time before us and I would like to respect the old man's do man… besides I don't want to be chained to Lee when you to have sex. Third wheel and all."

Celes whimpered again. "This is going to be a long… however long we are here." she said. She took a few deep breaths and then went over and finished with Lee. "Maybe we should make these baths cold." she grumbled.

Lee grumbled his agreement. He wanted Celes but he didn't want to make John uncomfortable. After Celes was done he and John helped wash her and wash her hair. Then they all got out and dried. They changed into pajamas and then then walked to their room. They found Harry and Roman sitting in the room. Roman smiled up at them.

"I thought you guys drowned or something. I was starting to get worried." Roman said.

Celes grumbled a little. "No we just took a long bath… it was hard to concentrate at the task at hand." she said and looked at both Lee and John and whimpered again and sat down on the other side of the room from them pressing her legs together.

Harry chuckled and gave Celes a sympathetic look and rubbed her knee a little.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "We will be done soon and if it helps any I can start taking baths with you guys. I don't mind." she shrugged.

Lee sighed and sat across them with John. "Maybe having two is better." He shrugged. "You can possibly occupy this guy while Celes and I scratch our itch?"

Roman laughed. "You didn't want to play?" She asked John.

John smiled. "Harry beat us really good, I'm too sore to play. I rather lick my wounds at this point."

Lee sighed. "Got all scared talking about he didn't want upset the old man and that he has a feeling that he could read minds."

"Hey can." Roman supplied.

"Told you." John hissed at Lee.

Celes sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Well maybe having Ro there will give us a loophole. Although, Sensei probably knew when you and Harry were having sex last time you were here." she pointed out.

Harry scowled. "That just sounds… " he shook his head. "I choose to believe he gave us privacy."

"I think he did. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I can help you with some guys. Its no big deal." Roman shrugged.

Lee nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, butterfly." he told her. "So, are we all sleeping in the same room?"

"Yeah…" Roman said as she brought her knees up. "Sensei said I had spent too much time flirting with my darkness and being around Sune, and that it has affected me. So I have to be around one of you when I'm not training."

Celes scooted around Harry and up next to Roman and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm glad youre here. I missed you." she said to her and kissed the side of her chin at the jaw hinge.

Roman gave a smile, "I missed you too." She told her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked over to Lee and John. "Sorry about what I said at dinner… I… I don't know what came over me."

John smiled. "Its alright, Trick." he said to her.

Lee smiled at her. "Its fine. Besides, it is kind of humiliating to know that the two of us couldn't beat one guy, chained or not."

Harry grinned at them. "Even after you are connected it still won't be easy. I'm very good." he said.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow, we are going see about that." Lee chllenged. "John and I talked about it and I think we have a pretty good plan."

Roman chuckled, "Always a man with a plan." She shook her head and yawned. "We need to sleep. We will be up early again." She told them.

Celes was the first one to crawl over onto the bedrolls. She was tired and frustrated. She wanted to snuggled with someone but she was afraid she'd try something so she curled under her blanket and tried to sleep.

Lee shook his head and then looked at John, "Same position as last night?"

"You mean me, spooned against you, all snuggly, and warm? I thought you would never ask." John teased.

"I didn't mean that." Lee told him as he laid down on his palate with John on the other side. "Sick. Just sick."

John chuckled. "You like it."

Lee grumbled and pulled Celes' palette to him. He pulled her into his side. "You can sleep here." he told her.

Celes gave a little smiled and sighed. She snuggled a little closer.

Harry shook his head and turned to Roman. "Come on, Ku'uipo." he said offering a hand to lead her to a pallet to sleep on and then pushed the one he chose close to hers and pulled her close so that they were facing Lee, Celes, and John.

Roman laid pulled the blanket up over her as she laid there looking over at John, Lee, and Celes. She felt her heart break a little and but didn't know why. She felt so distant from them… from all of them. Harry was close but yet he was still far. She reached out for Sune and was blocked yet again. She closed her eyes as her insides screamed in anger and need. She needed to be there. She knew it and she always enjoyed it there but apart of her didn't want to be there and hated herself for being there. She shivered a little and pulled the blanket over her head.

Celes listened as the other fell asleep, Roman being the last. She finally fell asleep herself but jarred awake a few hours later from a nightmare. She sat up quickly and didnt make a sound she just sat there taking deep breaths and tried to convince herself she was okay. While sleeping in the cabin she hadn't really had nightmares, but she had kept herself so busy that most nights she had just fallen into bed and slept deeper than a dreaming state. She shut her eyes and for a minute and kept taking deep breaths.

John woke up and frowned as she sat up a little. He saw Celes and held out his free hand to her. "Come here." He whispered.

Celes got up shivering and went to him.

He laid her down next to him and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay." he told her. He used some of his hawaiian blood to warm her and sooth her. "It's all okay."

Celes relaxed and started to feel heavy again but she fought it. "I dont want to have another nightmare about Roman." she whispered as she attempted to keep her eyes open.

"Shh." he soothed. "I'm here with you. You won't have a nightmare." he rubbed her arm.

Celes nodded as her mind told her that he was able to control that. She sighed and allowed her eyes to fall closed again. "I'm afraid of her." she whispered before she fell asleep.

John only rubbed her arm. He looked over at Roman and found her staring at them. One eye black and the other golden. She blinked and both eyes were golden. She closed her eyes and rolled over to face Harry. He sighed and continued to rub Celes' arm. He really did have his work cut out for him in this moment. He covered everyone with his magic to prevent nightmares and then fell asleep again.

Celes woke early the next morning to the sound of the sliding door opening she looked up at the monk and nodded. She sat up slowly and stretched and looked at the other four. She was next to John and her memories from the night before filled in and she shivered a little and nudged him with her hand and then crawled over him and kissed Lee's nose and hummed a few bars of a song to him.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." He said as he slowly got up. "I'm up." he yawned.

John stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

"About 4 in the morning." Roman whispered. She had been up for a little while. She was in training so her training schedule was in effect.

Celes looked at Roman and smiled at her and then looked back at Lee and gave him a grin eyes traveling down to his groin. " _All_ of you is up." she said with a giggle.

Harry shook his head as he sat up, he had awoken when Ro did but stayed in his spot on the pallet. "You are just feening for it aren't you?" he asked Celes.

Celes nodded to him. "I am." she said simply not denying it at all.

Lee groaned as he sat up and brought his Legs up. "Damn it."

John chuckled. "I can take care of that." He told him.

"Uh, no." Lee growled.

John chuckled again. "Not like that. I just can lower your sex drive until its time."

"My sex drive is just fine." Lee snapped. "I just… didn't have sex in the last two days. I would have but someone busted into the cabin right at the start of it." he growled to Harry.

Harry raised his hand. "Someones Mr. Grumpy today." he said to Lee.

Celes whimpered thinking back on it. "Okay we need to get going." she said quickly shooting up to stand and then nearly falling over as her legs got tangled in the blanket she had been sitting on top of.

Roman caught her out of her. "Be careful." She whispered softly and then sat back down.

Celes smiled at Roman. "Thank you, I just…" she trailed off and waved her hand and looked at John. "Could you do that for me? I'm not saying I want you to but I'm curious to know if you can do it for women too."

John nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Celes looked down at Lee and touched his head with her fingers and let her fingers go into hair. "You should let him do that so you can concentrate, Chocolate Bear." she whispered to him.

Lee grumbled, "What about you? I think yours should be lowered too."

"If you do it, I will." she said to him.

He groaned. He didn't want John tampering with his sex drive. But he knew if he didn't get laid soon he was going to go insane. "Fine, do it." He told John.

John nodded and lowered his energy. He didn't even have to touch him. He looked up at Celes. "You too?"

Celes nodded. "I said I would." she said to him.

He nodded and lowered Celes' energy. "I will put them back when you want them." He told both of them. I promise I won't do anything else."

Lee nodded and then stood up. He frowned down at himself. The edge was gone and he did feel better. "Okay."

Celes felt better. She knew it wasn't gone completely because she could still have dirty thoughts they just didn't arouse her as much. She waved her hand and was dressed in grey sweats a green tank top and a zip up hoodie.

Harry stood and went over and pulled out his training uniform and quickly changed into it.

"Hey!" Lee protested. "Why do you get the fancy training uniforms and we don't?"

"Because you didn't look at the end of your pallet." Roman pointed. "There is one for you too, Cel."

Celes gave a little pout but went over and picked hers up and then slowly changed into it shivering.

John and Lee worked together to put theirs on. John smiled down at himself and then at Lee. "How do I look? Do I look official?"

"Yeah, now we can officially kick Harry's ass." Lee chuckled.

Harry snorted. "Not likely." he said and started to lead the way out.

Celes stood braiding her hair and then tied it off and pulled the braid to the front so it hang over her breast. "So… food?" she asked.

Roman shook her head. "Training, food, more training, lunch, training, and then supper." She told her as she stood and brushed herself off. She had changed into her uniform earlier. She looked over Celes and patted her head. She then walked out the room.

Lee watched her. She seemed cold… but yet… wanting warmth. He looked at Celes. "You okay?" He asked.

Celes gave him a little smile. "I'm okay. " she said. "I just… had a nightmare last night but I'm okay." she said.

Lee nodded, but didn't believe her. He had been practicing what Harry had last told him and kept the connection open between them. He knew Celes was lying but decided not to press her about it. He rubbed her back, "Come on, we have some training to do and you have some herbs to learn so you can become a great healer. Greatest healer of all time. No, Healers of all healers." He said as he looked into the air in front of him and motioned a sign that he was reading.

Celes giggled and felt some tension she didn't know she had melt away and kissed his cheek. "You always keep me smiling." she said and gave John a smile and then walked out of the room.

Roman sat with her wood in front of her. She had her knees up to her chest as she sighed. She had meditated and saw now trying to focus on how to carve the box. She had spent all day like that. Meditating, looking at the wood. Meditating and looking at the wood. It was an endless vicious cycle. Medication and looking at the wood.

Sensei walked into the room she was in and sat behind her. He rested his back against her and leaned on her. "I am getting too old." He grumbled. "Help an old man relax." He told her.

Roman giggled a little as she straightened her back for him. "Sensei, how old are you really?"

"Too old."

"How old is too old?"

"Really, really, really old."

Roman shook her head. She was not going to get an age out of him. Then she bit her lower lip. "Nogitsune, old?"

"Older."

Roman laughed. She leaned her head back and rested it behind him. "How do you carve a prison for someone you care about?" She whispered. "Harry said to think about it as not a prison but a way to protect the one you care for from themselves. I think of it but then I go back to a prison. I mean, if it were someone I cared for I would want windows for them to see into the world. But that would be cruel for him. To see out into the world and not be able to live in it. I would also want a way hear him and speak to him but that would also be dangerous, right? That would mean he could speak to me and talk me into releasing him."

"You are now over thinking. You want so much but deep down you know you can't have them." Sensei told her. "You want to keep him, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then this is the only way. Instead of thinking of it as a prison, think of it as a love box. Pour your love into the box."

"Will… will it help save him?"

"Yes and no. It will not save him in she sense you wish to save him. He is too far gone for that. However, it will put him to sleep. Into a deep slumber he will not feel pain, nor hunger, sadness, nor anger. Just sleep."

Roman nodded.

"He is sick and needs sleep. Put him to sleep."

Roman nodded as she looked down at the wood. "Protection… love… she is scared of me." she whispered as her mind drifted to Celes. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the box. "If she is scared of me, then how can I trust myself not to hurt her again? I just feel so angry at myself. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have gave in like I did. And because of that, not only did I hurt her and nearly killed her."

"That, my child, you have to go faith. You weren't yourself with that happened, so why punish yourself? By being angry with one's self you are allowing your darkness to win. It seeps out of you, not in its normal way but in ways to hurt others. Forgiveness of yourself will be the only way to protect not just her but the others. Forgiveness isn't about them forgiving you but about yourself forgiving you. It helps heal the mind and heart so that you may go on. For ones like you in your culture, you will have to learn to forgive. Resentment, grudges, anger, depression, and fear only feed your darkness and makes it stronger. It is why your love ones need to keep you happy. They keep you light and baby you. That will only help for so long before it turns on you. You have to come to terms with your own darkness. You will have to accept it and embrace it. When one accepts himself for who they are, they don't need to worry about being overcomed by their bad because they are then balanced. You are Yin and Yang."

Roman nodded. "Dark, moon, recessive, nurturing, damp, cool, water, negative charge, earth, autumn, and winter." She whispered to herself. "Light, bright, sun, strong, assertive, dry, hot, fire, positive charge, heaven, spring, and summer." She closed her eyes as she thought about the lighter side of yang. Light, bright, sun, strong, assertive, dry, hot, fire, positive charge, heaven, spring and summer.

She was all of that. On good days she was light, bright, sunny, strong, always assertive, can be dry, hot, fire, positive, heaven, spring, and summer. Those were her good days. Her every day life with Lee, Harry, Celes, and John. Even with the kids. She was life.

Ond bad days she was yin. Dark, moon, recessive, nurturing, damp, cool, water, negitive, earth, autumn, and winter. She was dark, recessive, nurturing, cold, negitive, and death. She opened her eyes and came face to face with herself with white hair and black eyes. Her darkness. She put a face to her darkness. It glared at her.

"Free me." it hissed.

"No." Roman growled.

"Free me, let me out. I am to wreak havoc on the world. I am to destroy! Free me!" she growled.

" _We_ don't wreak havoc on the world. We don't kill for fun. We don't destroy for fun."

It laughed. "What do you think you have been doing? We have been having fun, have we not. We tortured the wolves, we played with your mates, we played with Sune. He wants us. He wants me. Now free me!" she screamed.

"NO! No! You are mine!" Roman screamed back. "You belong to me! Not him! You are me! You belong to only me."

"I belong to Sune!"

Roman laughed, "No, you belong to me and Sune belongs to me. We do not belong to him. _We_ belong to Harry. _We_ belong to Lee. _We_ belong to John. And most of all, _we_ belong to Celes. _We_ belong to our family. _You_ belong to _me_ , and Sune belongs to me."

"NO! No! No! Let me out!" It screamed. "I will overcome you. I will kill them all. I will attack everyone you love, starting with Celes." it screamed again.

Roman reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into her lap. She held her as she struggled. "No you won't" She whispered. "No you won't. I won't allow it. And because I won't allow it, you won't do it." She buried her face into the white hair. "You are me. We like and love the same things. It's okay to be a little dark and its okay to be a little light. We have each other. Why can't you have something? I have Celes, you can have Sune. He is sick though, so we need to put him to sleep. We need to protect him. Love him. No one has done that so we will do it."

Her dark self settled down. She looked up at Roman, "I can keep him?"

" _We_ will keep him." Roman said. She and her darkness looked over to the wood. "We will keep him safe. I will keep him safe." She said as she opened her eyes. She pulled the big wood to her. "One box for me, and one box for you." She whispered herself. "We will keep him safe." She cut the wood in half. The smaller piece she started to carve and cut. She poured her love into every cut and carving. She believed Sune was good, and deep down she knew he had something or he once had something. He just needed to remember it.

Celes managed to keep herself not thinking about her nightmare or her fear she was already suppressing while she worked. When she was a healer though, she was a healer. Everything else faded away and she became about the patient or the skill she happened to be learning or the medicine she was brewing, or the cure she was devising. She used to believe when she was young that she wasn't a creator like Roman but as she learned more and more about the medicine, she came up with more ways to apply it. She enjoyed the way her mind worked. Her monk was quite informative and very good. She enjoyed his company even if he was a bit stiff and sometimes disapproved of the way she would squeal when she got something right.

She had actually been so consumed with her morning time that she had ended up skipping Breakfast. By lunch though her stomach won out and she ended up stopping herself to go and eat. She walked into the room where they all gathered for meals and joined the boys. John and Lee looked in better spirits but Harry still wore a confident smile. She smiled around at them as she sat down next to Lee and across from Harry. "Have a good morning?" she asked them.

Harry chuckled. "They did better." he allowed.

"We were able to fight better." Lee nodded.

John nodded as he ate. "Fine found out if we worked together the chain extends."

Celes smiled at them. "Thats good, hopefully by the end of this the three of you will be a unit, yeah?" she asked as she picked up a piece of chicken and ate it her hunger was rayveness, she shouldn't have skipped a meal.

Harry smiled at her and then Lee and John. "Well I've never had issues working with either of them. This is more about them finding a way to work together and getting past their differences than the three of us working together. Although if they find a way to, the other will follow." he said to Celes as he ate more dumplings.

Celes smiled at Harry. "You're so different up here." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "I feel different up here. Its a good different though, yeah?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yes, a very good different. I like it, I like every part of you. I'm glad I get to see this one." she said eyes sparkling.

Harry chuckled again and looked at her more closely. He could tell she was tired and hiding something. He didn't know what though. He sighed and looked up at the doorway again. He hadn't seen Roman at breakfast, he was worried but he also knew that she was trying very hard to do as Sensei asked. He'd talk to her about it that evening if she showed up for dinner. He went back to eating.

Celes finished the rest of her meal and when she was full she stood and kissed Lee and John on the cheek and gave Harry a wave and then headed back to her lessons.

When she returned to the room in which she was learning she found it empty. She frowned and sat down and started going over things she had already learned. She couldn't concentrate though her mind kept turning to Roman, part of her wanted to flinch away at the thought of her and the other wanted to cry. She hated that she was afraid of Roman, she was suppose to save her not fear her. She had known Roman almost her entire life, she had never been afraid of her before this point. No matter what she saw, what Roman did. No matter how dark she got, Celes had never been afraid of her. She didn't know what was making her afraid now. She stopped what she was doing and looked around the room restlessly. She stood and paced the small space trying to work her nerves out. She flexed her fingers as she walked in her little circle. She started to breath heavier as panic set into her gut and chest like an elephant sitting upon her chest. She needed to calm herself down. She sat back down and dropped her head between her legs and buried her hands in her hair as she attempted to take deep breaths and calm herself down.

"You should meditate." Sensei told her. "It helps clear the mind and find the answers you are seeking."

Celes' head came up and she gave a weak smile. "I haven't meditated in a very long time." she whispered as her heart rate started to normalize. "I used to, twice a day."

"It comes back to you. All you have to do is sit down and try."

Celes nodded and looked at the older man. She smiled a little again and then frowned. "I shouldn't be afraid of her." she whispered looking down screwing up her face. "I've _never_ been afraid of her, _ever_." she twisted her hands together.

He nodded. "Seeing face to face how powerful and deadly ones loved one can be scary, especially when its your death that they are trying to bring forth."

Celes looked up at him again eyes glittering with tears. "She didn't mean it." she said always quick to defend Roman, but part of the reason she was so scared if because she knew that some part of Roman did. "She just… it was just a stupid game that Sune did. I…" she shook her head to try and clear it.

"A game that worked." he told her. "He has created a game to divide her from all of you, especially you. You hold the key to saving her. Your quick mind thinks of ways to making her react. Did the singing not snap her out of it? Did your argument not bring life back into her, did you singing not calm her down?"

Celes looked at him, she looked into his eyes and then looked away a little. "It did, I just… I don't know what to do, Sensei. I want to help her but I dont know how, hes infected her. Hes in her, how do you take something away like that. She believes he is savable, I _know_ he's not. How can I show her that and not… set her off." she asked him. "I feel like I'm lost, like I got on the wrong train and now I'm stuck on this ride full of things and people I don't know and I can't get off because its continuous." she sniffed and used the pad of her hand to wipe tears off her cheeks.

"Your train is your mind. Every train has an emergency break. Pull it. Don't think, feel with your heart. Not all creatures can be saved, but you don't know that. You only see what you want to see. Its like telling the future. No one can tell the future, it is not a set course, ones future can change by a simple butterfly landing on a thin blade of grass. You don't see the effect that may bring but its always big. What if the Nogitsune can be saved, will you allow her to keep him then? What one sees not all can see."

Celes sniffed and wiped more tears away. "If… if we could find a way to save him, I would let her keep him." she whispered. "She lights up when they play. Someone who can make her like that has to have good in them somewhere but I can't see his light. I can see everyones light and darkness. I see it in every person I look at. I can't explain when it started or how I just know and see it now. But if he… if he was good, even just a tiny sliver of him, he deserves to be saved. I believe with all of my heart if a person can be saved, then they should be."

"And what I'm trying to say to you, little one, is your sight is not absolute." Sensei told her. "Yes you see the good in people, but yet, there are people that don't have good, but needs the time and effort to be instead with that good. You can always teach an old dog new tricks." He looked down at her. "You have to accept not just the good of her but the dark. She needs the balance. Even the dark knows love and needs it. It may be twist, but its there."

Celes frowned a little. "I've always excepted all of whom Roman is. The light and the dark… haven't I?" she asked herself and Sensei at the same time. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "I don't think…" she trailed off her thought shaking her head, she _had_ to do this. She had to find a way to get through this for Roman. She kept looking up at Sensei as her mind turned their conversation over in her head. "Can I have the afternoon off so I can meditate?" she asked him softly.

"Yes." He told her. "I encourage my students to meditate when they are upset."

Celes resisted the urge to grab his hand. "Thank you, Sensei." She sat herself up straighter and looked up at him one last time and then shut her eyes.

She started the exercise like it was breathing. She knew how to do it. She pushed inside of herself and found her calm and center and allowed it to wrap around her. She sighed and hummed a little as she always did and allowed the meditation to take her deeper. She let the feelings she had been pushing away enter and fill her. She tried to understand them and work through them. She felt herself crying again but she knew she needed to work through this. Her heart hurt, and she felt terrible and so angry with herself for being afraid. She shouldn't be afraid, she should except what Roman has inside of her.

Celes didn't know how long she had meditated for but when she opened her eyes again the room she sat in was darkened. She stood slowly and stretched. She rubbed her belly hungry again. She seeked out the dining hall again and stopped on the edge of the room. She found herself uncertain about how to go about it again. She rubbed her heart absently as she watched the monks eating. She blinked her sore eyes and walked into the room and took up a seat close to the top of the table where Sensei sat. She timidly smiled at him and started to eat wondering where the others were.

Lee, John, and Harry walked into the dining hall. Lee and John grumbled as Harry smiled. He had beat them again. Which wasn't that bad, it was the fact that he had taken easy on them the first day and earlier today. Lee and John limped in and grumbled to each other. They saw Celes sitting by Sensei and sighed. The nudged Harry and nodded towards her.

Harry looked at Celes and took her in and sighed, she had had a bad afternoon. He smiled at John and Lee. "Go lick your wounds boys." he said to them cheerfully and then walked over and sank down next to Celes giving Sensei a nod as he did. "Hey." he said nudging Celes' shoulder.

Celes looked up at him. "Hey me?" she asked a little shocked.

"No, hey to the piece of beef in your chopsticks, of course hey you." he said.

"Sorry, I'm distracted." she said softly and went back to eating.

Harry nodded and filled his bowl with rice. "I noticed, also noticed your puffy eyes." he pointed out.

Celes rubbed at them self consciously. "I just… meditated." she whispered.

Harry sighed and kissed her head. "Its good to hear that you are meditating again." he said softly as he started to eat.

Celes smiled up at him a little. "Harry…" she started.

"Yes, Little Dove?" he prompted back.

Celes shivered in spite of her lowered sex drive. "I love you." she decided.

Harry smiled down at her. "I love you too, but thats not what wanted to say." he said.

Celes looked up at him, she knew he wasn't in her head right now. She looked into his eyes and got a little lost in them for a few minutes and then blinked. "How… how do you talk to Roman about…" she stopped.

Harry sighed, he had seen this coming. He turned to Celes and ran a hand down over her face. "Celes, do you ever think that maybe you're a little judgy and critical of her?" he asked.

Celes frowned for a minute and then nodded. "I can be, with her."

"You expect so much from you, you know? She's just one person, and she has flaws. But you don't need to judge her. She feels Sune can be saved, and I think that she needs a little support." he said to Celes.

"And love." she whispered. "And real fun, all five of us." she added.

Harry nodded. "And love, I've had a shortcoming in that. I'm forgetting to tell her and show her I love her because I'm trying to protect her."

Celes sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

Harry rubbed her back and smiled. "Its alright, I'm sorry too." he kissed the top of her head again. "Now eat." he commanded.

Celes looked up at him with a little smile. "Caveman." she said but ate anyways.

"You like it." he said.

Celes ate her food and hummed a little feeling a little better. She looked around for Roman, but didn't see her yet. She looked down the table where Lee and John sat and gave them both a huge smile. She continued to eat while she hummed.

Harry turned to her suddenly. "Why didn't you sleep well last night?" he asked her.

Celes looked up at him and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him about her nightmare, she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "I just couldn't get comfortable." she shrugged.

Harry looked at her and knew she was keeping something from him but decided to let it drop, as was always true with them when she was ready, she would come to him. "Okay, well were you cold maybe you should sleep between John and Lee." he suggested.

Celes smiled. "I'd wake up pinned under that chain." she said with a little giggle as she imagined it.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You're still trying to figure it out though, I see those wheels turning." he said poking her forehead.

Celes wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No I'm not." she said.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Yes you are." he said back.

Celes narrowed her eyes at him but then sighed. "Yeah, okay." she said and wiggled closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth and looked up at Sensei for permission to leave the table.

"Are you done already?" Harry asked.

"I was here a half hour before you boys even showed up." she said and waited. When he gave her a little nod she kissed Harry on the cheek again and got up and started out. She flashed John and Lee a smiled again and headed for the bathhouse and set up for the bath. She sat down on the edge of the water and reached out to Roman and nudged her three times. She pulled her knees to her chest and waited.

John and Lee walked into the bath house and smiled at Celes. "Hey, how are you doing?" Lee asked her.

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm good… better." she said.

"Good, cause Lee need a massage badly." John teased and kissed her cheek.

Celes shook her head. "I saw you two limping, Harry beat you two again didn't he?" she asked as she stood up and started to take off her training uniform.

Lee grumbled. "He is out of the band."

John chuckled. "Harry got Lee pretty good."

"It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't distracted." He said under his breath. He looked over at Celes. "Are you sure you are doing okay?" He asked.

Celes looked at him for a second and bit her lip. "I… I'm better. But no I'm not really okay." she whispered.

Lee sighed. "I knew it." He cupped her face and looked down at her. "What did I tell you. You need to talk things out or you will be stuck in your head." He kissed her and then kissed her forehead. "Don't keep it in too long, okay?"

Celes nodded. "I won't. I promise." she said and ran her hands over his shoulders. "Lets take care of the aches. So how did I distract you?" she asked as she stood back so John and Lee could undress.

John laughed. "It was the most amazing thing ever!" he told her. "THere we are. Fighting Harry, swinging, kicking, doing ninja movies, it was going on like Donky Kong and then all of a sudden Lee stops. Harry swoops in, grabs his arm and flipped him over like he was one of the kids. It was amazing!" he said excitedly.

Lee grumbled. "It wasn't that amazing! And he had been holding back! That is cheating!" He stipped down with John and then got into the tub. "Bull crap!"

Celes giggled as she followed them into the tub. She went to Lee and made him turn facing John and started the kneed his shoulders. "Well why did you stop?" she asked him letting the water and the salts in the bath relax her body.

Lee looked at her. "I felt you." He whispered.

Celes stopped her hands and looked at him her eyes widening a little. "You… kept our connection open?" she whispered back.

He nodded, "Yes. I have been practicing on that. Harry keeps his open with Ro and he said I should with you. Of course when I told him I was distracted by you he told him I'm a warrior I need to focus on one thing at a time. First the task at hand then check on you." He growled as he frowned down at the water.

John chuckled. "You should have see it though. The legs went fly. It was awesome!"

"Oh, shut it, John."

Celes kissed Lee's shoulder and smiled. "Its okay, you'll learn to multi task. I think maybe he meant you do away with the threat while keeping me in the back to make sure I'm still okay. Don't let it distract you." she said softly and kissed the back of his neck as she continued to massage down his arms.

"Evil bastard." He grumbled.

John chuckled. "I'm so going to have that on repeat in my dreams tonight. Give me a good laugh."

Lee splashed John.

John just laughed.

Celes giggled. "Well at least you two are bonding. Even if it means John's picking on you." she said to Lee and looked at John. "Thats how it started with Harry too. You're on the right track." she winked at him.

John smiled as he wiped his face. "Good, because I'm going to remember that. I'm calling it the Lee flying cartwheel."

Celes just giggled and kissed Lee's neck again and continued to work on his muscles moving her hands down into his lower back now. "I got to mix some herbs today, and I meditated for the first time in… forever." she said to them.

"How did all that go?" Lee asked.

"Like it always does when I start after stopping. Okay, but its going to take time to get back to how I was. I guess there was more going on than I even thought." she whispered.

"Remember, I'm here if you want to talk… we all are." Lee told her.

John nodded, "Ro and I have the same magic. You can ask me anything."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. She worked her fingers into the top of Lee's ass and then started work her way back up. "Is that helping?" she asked him.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, it helps." He sighed. "Have you seen Ro? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"No." Celes said softly. "She didn't eat." she remarked.

Lee nodded. He wanted to go find her and make sure she eat but he was sure Sensei would stop her training with it was time. "She is in good hands with Sensei, right?"

Celes smiled fondly as she thought of Sensei. "I've only know him two days, but I think so. He has a great deal of affection for her. He hides it behind his wisdom but he cares for her deeply." she said softly.

Lee sighed, "He could have fooled me." he grumbled.

John kicked him under the water. "So, you were talking about herbs. I hear they use flower for healings too. You going to have a flower garden?"

Celes smiled at John. "I am, it'll smell good too. I just like to garden, and it goes well with my healing." she said.

"I'm happy for you." He told her. "It will be nice to see you out in the garden when we get home."

Celes grinned at him. "I'll have to get some big hats for sunny days. Working in the Carpathian Mountains wasn't that bad because it was mostly overcast though." she said and kissed Lee's neck again and then grabbed soup and put it on her hands and started to wash Lee's body slowly.

"I tell you about some bossy people!" Roman exclaimed as she walked into the bath house. "First they say cave the box, then when I finally cave the box they start questioning why I carved that there, this there, you need a break, you need to eat. I need to finish my damn box! Don't you touch me Harry Potter." Roman said as she swatted at his hands and walked further into the bath house.

Harry sighed. "Ro you didn't come to a single meal today. You _do_ need to eat." he insisted trying to grab for her again.

"No toques!" She swatted at his hands again. "I'm getting into the bath."

"Hey! I'm just as sweaty and gross!" Harry protested. "I need a bath! Come on Ku'uipo let me bathe, I'll even let you help me." he said to her.

"No toques, no toques, no toques, no toques." She said and stipped down and got into the bath with Lee, Celes and John. "No toques!"

Harry growled. "Fine! I'm going to go shower then." he said and turned and stomped off.

Celes watched him go and then looked at Roman with a shy smile. "What happened there?" she asked as she started to massage Lee down his chest as she cleaned him.

"I was craving my box and then he said it looked really girly." The nerve of him. "Then I told him It wasn't his so what was he worried about. Oh! And then he started to paw at me. I was working just fine."

Celes smiled. "Maybe he thought you needed a break." she shrugged. "We haven't seen you all day." she added softly.

"Well, I have been working all day." She frowned as she looked at her hands. "Harry!" she called.

"Yeah!" came a call from him in the next room over.

"I have splinters." she called back and she looked at her hands.

Before Harry said anything Celes smiled at Roman. "I could help, you know if you want." she offered.

"You are bathing the boys." Roman told her. "You can do one hand."

Celes nodded she rinsed Lee's chest that was still soapy off and kissed his chin and then waded over to Roman and gently took one of her hands in her own. She looked at them closely and then started to gently ease the splinters out with magic and then healed the spot after it was gone. "You should wear gloves, Baby Girl." she suggested gently.

Roman nodded. "I can't." She whispered. "If I could I would. In order to input the good emotions into the wood I have to touch it. Its part of my dad's magic." SHe smiled at her. "They make the kachina dolls like that."

Celes smiled back at her. "I see, well I don't know any charms that don't block you from actually touching what you are working on." she said to her as she removed another three splinters. She moved her skilled fingers down to some nasty ones in the heel of Roman's hand and used her magic to numb the area before she started to take the splinters out wanting to heal her. She glanced up at Roman and saw her watching her and looked back down quickly.

"You good at this." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "It's what I love." she whispered back to Roman.

Roman looked back down at her hand and took in the feel of it. "Your hands are soft."

Celes smiled and removed the last splinter. She waved a hand and a bottle of salve showed up. She dipped her fingers into it and took Roman's hand and massaged it into her hand. "I use this on them, to keep them soft. I think you might like it, it has rose oil in it." she whispered and rubbed the salve in over her wrists slowly.

Roman gave her her other hand as she smelled her healed hand. She loved the smell of rose lotions. Not too much the flower but the lotions always smelled good… and pretty.

Celes started in on her other hand and looked up at Roman. "I love you." she whispered to her and looked back down at Roman's hand as she removed splinters.

Roman scooted closer and looked up into her eyes. "I love you too." She told her. "I really do. Always will." She smiled at her. "Horny ghosts, remember?"

Celes giggled looking back at her and seeing only her Roman. She kissed her softly on the lips and paused what she was doing for a minute to take in the way Roman's lips felt on hers and gave a tiny moan.

ROman scooted closer and kissed her fully on the lips. She shivered and then moaned. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. She kissed down her neck to her collar bones. She moaned as she kissed back up and pulled her to sit down on her lap she wrapped her arms fully around her and pressed her ear to her chest. She sniffed as she held her. "I'm so sorry." She told her. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. She looked up at her with pain and guilt in her eyes. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you or try to kill you. I'm sorry. I don't even know how to make it up to you. I really don't know."

Celes' lip trembled and she held onto Roman and kissed her again. "I forgive you, I do. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what." she said and swallowed against the lump in her throat. She used Roman's shoulder to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry too." she cried as butterflies entered her stomach. "I'm not helping you at all, I should be helping you." she said to her.

Roman held her tighter. "I… know you are upset with me fore wanting to keep him but will you keep loving me? Even if I do keep him, will you still love me?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes. She wanted her Celes back. She wanted them all back but because she wanted Suen she felt like they were all pushing her away. She needed them. She needed to feel them again.

Celes sniffed and pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes. "I will _always_ love you. I will never stop, you are mine and I am yours. You're my person and I love you more than anything on the planet. I will never stop no matter what you do, or who you decide you want. You will always come back to me, I know that in my bones." she said to her. "I am here, I am always going to be here whenever you need me, no matter what. We arent always going to have it easy but thats okay because as long as we have each other we will make it through anything the world throws at us." she hugged Roman and pressed her lips against her ear. "If there is good in him Roman, I will find it and we will save him for you." she whispered.

Roman hugged her tightly. "I'm scared," she told her. "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll hurt you again and I don't want to do that. I never what to do that. I was so scared. I thought I would lose you and the others." She whispered.

Celes held onto Roman tighter as she sobbed a little. "I'm scared too, I'm afraid of your darkness. I've never been… ever. I always accepted it… but something about… seeing it… just... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm scared. Can we be scared together and work through it?" she asked hopefully and pressed her face into Roman's neck taking in her scent.

Roman gave a little watery laugh. She pressed her face into Celes' neck and nodded. "Just don't leave me." She told her.

"Never, never ever ever going to leave you. You're stuck with me." she said and kissed Roman's neck.

Roman ran kisses up her neck and then back down. "I just want to hold you. Can I hold you tonight? I need you next to me."

Celes nodded. "I would love that." she said and ran her hands up over Roman's neck and then down back over her shoulders and across her collarbones.

Harry stood watching them from the door, how they had done that… he watched them go through an entire emotional arch. The only thing that seemed to be missing was lust but Celes' libido was on low because of John so he understood a little why that wasn't happening.

Celes sat back a little and took Roman's hand that was still full of splinters and started healing it again humming a little hawaiian lullaby as she did. She looked up at Roman and then over at the boys and gave a little blush. She looked back at Roman again with a little smile. "You know, I still have to bathe John. And I was going to see about teasing a little tonight." she winked.

Roman smiled. "They can bathe themselves. They had too much time with you already." She giggled a little and looked over at them. "I can have Harry do the rest, if you want."

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Oh no, I'm going to do it. He's likely to butcher your hand." she said. "Apparently I'm the best."

Harry shook his head. "You're getting a big head." he said to Celes.

Celes grinned at him. "But its true though." she said back and ran her fingers lightly over a nasty section on the heel of this hand and numbed it and started to remove the deep splinters there healing right after the wood was out of her hand. When she finished she rubbed the rose oil salve on Roman's hand and wrist.

Roman smiled as she smelled her hands. She really did love the smell of the lotion. She rubbed her hands and then smelled them again. She giggled and held them out to Celes to smell. "They smell really good."

Celes giggled and covered Roman's hands with her and pressed them to her nose and mouth and smelled and then kissed Roman in the center of each palm. "They do." she said and kissed up Roman's arm like she was Gomez Addams and giggled.

Roman giggled and then squealed when she got to her neck. "Go bath the other boys."

Celes giggled. "Next time you utter french…" she trailed off and left that open and kissed her one more time before going over to John. "You know Baby Girl, you could let Harry in the bath. We do have to sleep in the same room with him, and he probably smells." she said as she lathered her hands and then started on John's chest looking up into his light brown eyes.

"Hey!" Harry said.

Roman giggled. "Come on Koa. I'll wash you. My hands don't hurt and they are smell good now." She told has she swam to him and had her hand up to him to smell.

Harry sat down on the edge of the tub and put his feet in and took her hand and smelled it then nipped at it with a growl and licked the center of her palm. Something China did to Harry was make him want Roman all the time. He had been good about it though because of the situation. He slipped into the water and kissed Roman full on the lips.

Roman kissed him back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and then pressed into him. Suddenly she felt like a starved person. She kissed him harder and then press firmly to him as she moaned.

Harry responded instantly in his body and in the way he trailed his hands down to her thighs and pulled her legs up and around his waist. He kissed down her neck and sucked on the base pressing his hard shaft into her soft core and moaning.

"Hey! Why do they get to have sex and Celes and I can't?" Lee protested.

John chuckled, "Because you are chained to me and Harry totally mastered your ass this afternoon."

Lee glared at him and splashed him. "He didn't maser my ass."

Celes whimpered and looked over her shoulder at Harry and Roman and looked back at John with a large pout. "You're a sex nazi." she pouted and looked over at Lee with a little fire in her eyes.

"All right. All right. Only if he uses one hand. Lets see how well you can pull that off." John challenged.

Celes grinned and gave a tiny shiver knowing just how skilled Lee was. She looked up at John. "You have taken my sex drive away." she said as she heard a loud moan from Roman and shut her eyes.

Harry was only vaguely aware of the conversation going on as he lifted Roman and lowered her slowly onto him. He moaned the whole time her core slid down onto him. He kissed her and smiled as he started slowly pumping into her knowing it had been sometime since she had, had sex and not wanting to hurt her.

Roman shivered and gasped out a moan. She trailed her fingers into his hair She she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. "God…" She moaned. She had been too long without sex. She looked down to where he entered her and she moaned louder. She looked up at him as she thrust her hips hard against him. She rolled her eyes closed and held onto Harry.

Harry took in her reactions and that encouraged him to move faster in and out of her. He gripped her ass and helped her bounce on him. He growled and moaned and leaned forward and kissed down her neck and nipped at the bottom again and left a line of hickies across her collarbones. His moans grew louder with hers. He felt starved for her, for the feel of her and the taste of her. And God did he love her. He moaned and buried his face in the crook beneath her chin and above her breasts and moaned with her as they thrusts together the whole time he pushed how much he love her out through their connection.

Roman's moans grew higher until she was giving little squeals. She held him tightly as she curled her fingers into his hair. She felt her body warm up as she felt explosions in her stomach. Her heart felt like it was growing from all the love she was feeling from Harry. She grew hotter and she pressed her face into his neck as she started to give him little screams. She rode him harder as she bit his shoulder.

Harry growled and dug his fingers into her ass tighter and and helped her bounce on top of him. His moans and growls becoming louder. He was starting to see stars as his body lost any control it seemed to have. He wanted every inch of her. He growled and kissed up her shoulder and then bit into it and growled again as he felt his orgasm creep into his body from the bottom of his spine as her core tightened around him. He pushed a hand down between them and worked her clit as he grazed his teeth over her neck.

Roman squealed as she tried to pull away only to have Harry hold her tightly. She she shivered and clung to him. She felt her body was becoming light and if she didn't hang on to him she was going to be lifted away. Her body shook harder as she felt her orgasm quickly fill her body. Her thighs shook, her lower back started to tighten and her fingers dug into his shoulder. She wanted to tell him she was ready but all that came out were her screams. She dug her nails deeper and bit his shoulder. She screamed when her orgasm hit her, causing her to lock on him and jerk her body.

Harry growled out his own orgasm as her core milked him he thrust into her three or four more times before he and just held her jerking himself. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it as they both jerked and gave little moans. " _I love you."_ he sent to her too tired to say it out loud.

Roman buried her face into his neck as she felt his love. Now she just wanted to be held by him and fold Celes. If the other two did something to her she was going to demand a dog pile. " _I love you too."_

Celes had stopped what she was doing and just watched fascinated and transfixed on Roman and Harry. She could feel herself heating but her body seemed reluctant to let her jump someone. She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes were wide. She actually felt like crying, it was beautiful and frustrating and incredibly unfair. She turned back to John pouting. "Fix me." she said.

"Well help me rinse and I'll fix you. I want to be clean at least." He chuckled. There was no denying that all three of them had just stopped to watch Roman and Harry. Truth be told he wanted in on some Ro time too. But he didn't want to be chained to Lee when that happened. He didn't mind some Celes time either. After rinsing he gave back Celes and Lee's energy and just shook his head.

Celes shivered and practically jumped on Lee. She pulled back a little when he winced. "Sorry." she said and kissed him running her hands over his shoulders she followed one of her hands with her lips and kissed nipped all the way to the end of his shoulder and back to the base of his neck and gave it a tiny suck leaving a hickey.

Lee chuckled. "Don't be too wild, minx! I don't have two arms to hold you down with." He growled as he kissed the side of her neck and kissed down to her shoulder. He maneuvered her so that she was above him. He pulled her down and slammed into her. He moaned as he kissed up her neck and nipped her chin. He moaned against her lips.

Celes' eyes went wide and she gasped out a loud moan against his lips. Then she fell into moving on top of him. She rolled her body and moaned and captured his lips again and ran her tongue along them then dipped it into his mouth swirling her tongue ring around his tongue. She gripped his shoulders and rode him at a fast but not extremely fast pace. Too long, it had been too long. How was that possible? It had only been three days, three days was too long.

Lee moaned as he growled. He helped her bounce on him as he kissed her neck and then kissed her chin and nipped it. He growled as he kissed her again. "You little minx." He growled at her and kissed her again.

Celes smiled and rode him a little harder and kissed him and then trailed the kisses down his neck and then as she went back up left a line of hickeys. She moaned and licked up to his ear and pulled on the lobe with her teeth and growled in his ear. She started to move faster on him grinding down a little and her moans morphed into little screams. Her body started to tighten as it built up to orgasm only half begging for release. She didn't know what was going on in the sex department with her, she craved all the boys but she craved Lee the most lately. It thrilled her. She moaned and kissed his neck and then bit into a little.

Lee moaned as he leaned pumped into her and held her. He shivered as he felt his orgsm fill his body. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "God… evil woman…" He panted and held her as closely as he could. "Little minx!" He gritted. He looked down at her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring.

Celes screamed into his mouth as her core tightened more and now her orgasm demanded its release. She pulled away and tried to say something and ended up gripping his shoulders tighter as she rode him harder and faster her screams filling the bathhouse. She didn't care if she woke up the entire mountain. She leaned forward and bit into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut at her orgasm slammed into her like a ten ton truck. She screamed against his shoulder and her body tightened and jerks hard against him.

Lee growled out his own orgasm hit him. He tightened his arm around him and held her just as tight. He panted and leaned his head back, "God…" He panted and then swallowed, needing to drink something. "Insane woman!"

Celes gave a shuddering giggle as she jerked and snuggled her head on his right shoulder above the peck. "You wanted it just as bad…" she jerked again. "Don't lie." she said head lulling a little into his neck.

He moaned and just leaned his head back. "I could sleep now."

"No you can't." John told him. He shivered and shook his head. He had sat outside the bath to give Lee and Celes some kind of privacy.

Celes lifted her heavy head and looked at John, she didn't blush but she did feel bad. She brushed him with her magic and gave him a smile. " _Thank you."_ she sent him. She let her head fall back onto Lee's shoulder and looked over at Roman and Harry. She smiled and looked up at Lee and kissed his neck. " _Roman needs to know we love her."_ she sent to John and Lee. " _She needs that most of all I think right now."_

John and Lee looked over to Roman. She still laid against Harry's shoulder as he spoke softly to her. She nodded every now and then. " _What should we do?"_ Lee asked. " _Mr. Shy Guy don't feel comfortable with group sex right now."_

" _I don't feel comfortable being chained to_ you _while having._ " John told him and shook his head. " _But then again. I don't mind holding your hand if that is what you like."_ He teased as he trailed a finger over his cuffed hand.

Lee glared up at him. " _Okay, I got it."_

Celes shook her head and tiredly sat back a little. She looked up at Lee and kissed his chin, cheeks, and lips. " _You and I both know you know how to show Roman you love her without a sexual act. You do it all the time. You love her, and you show it in your actions. The way you move when shes in a room, the way you watch her like shes the only girl in the world. The way you touch her hair when you're worried about her."_ Celes said to him and kissed him again and bit her lip. " _You do like you do with her, and she'll know."_ she whispered in his head and shut her eyes for a minute to collect herself and then opened them and kissed him again.

Lee kissed her and ran his fingers over her hair. "I can do that."

Celes smiled up at him and reached up and patted his cheek. "Good Pret…" she trailed off and kissed him with a tiny smile. She turned towards Roman and Harry. She bit her lip and moved to turn completely facing them. "You two should come over here." she said to them with a little grin.

Harry looked up and smiled at Celes and looked down at Roman. "Want to go over there?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and allowed him to pull her over. She she gave a little smile as Harry sat her on his lap. "Sorry for the public display." She said as said cheeks started to turn pink.

Celes just giggled and kissed her cheek. She stay close to Lee and suddenly had the oddest feeling. She remembered the countless times Roman had helped Lee and herself through rough patches in their relationship, and now she was doing just that for Roman and Lee, or at least she hoped she was. "Its alright, we weren't exactly private over here either." she said to Roman and kissed her cheek again smiling warmly at her.

She smiled and leaned into Harry. She felt more comfortable with Harry and Celes... which was odd because Lee was hers and John... he understood her fear and her darkness. "I think we should get out. We still have training to do and you three need to learn to be up _before_ the monk comes to wake us up."

"Says the one that ran sleep in when we are at home." Lee teased.

"If you have not noticed we are not home." Roman told him. "Training is important so you follow the rules."

Celes smiled and shook her head at the two of them. "Well I can rise early, I've been known to be up very early if need be. If you'll recall me crooning at you while it was dark out at Hogwarts. And I did croon morning songs to Roman." she giggled. "It annoyed our dorm mates." she kissed Lee once more and then got herself out of the tub and reached for a towel with a shiver. She stood half in front of John and dried off looking down at him with a little grin.

"Do I need to lower your energy again?" He smiled at her.

Celes giggled and leaned over and kissed him slowly on purpose and ran her tongue over his lips. She moaned and pulled back just a little lightly touching his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe." she said against his lips and then pulled fully away and went over to dress again and started to pull her hair into its braid again.

John growled and lowered her energy anyways. She was on a sex high and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything if she kept this up. "Come on, Mr. California Raisin. Lets dance our way back to the room."

Roman giggled. "I saw those once. That is an old commercial."

John smiled at her. "Can't you just see him in sunglasses and singing I heard it through the grapevine?"

Roman laughed and shook her shook.

Lee frowned at both of them. "I know you know talking about me. And I figured it out, you both will be in trouble."

Celes giggled as she headed for the door. "I am going to go back to the room and get under the covers and wait for all of you to decide to join me." she said wiggling her fingers at them all as she disappeared.

Harry sighed and held Roman closer to him and kissed her ear. "We need to go to sleep." he said to her.

Roman nodded and tried to get up. "Well you have to either pick me up or let me go so we can get out." She told him.

Lee and John chuckled as they dried off and dressed. "I think he is stuck between that." Lee teased. "I say wear him out a little long. Give us a chance to chance him."

Harry looked up at Lee with a chuckle. "Still butt hurt I flipped you like one of our kids?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled and walked off with John.

Roman laughed. "It easy to flip Lee. I flipped him that Christmas you set up the sugar tent in Hawaii."

Harry chuckled. "I know, Ku'uipo. I just used the weakness to my advantage." he said and kissed her ear down her neck unable to get enough of her.

Roman tilted her head to the side. She rubbed her hand up his arm and back down. She moaned and closed her eyes. "When this is done I'm buying the yacht." She told him.

Harry moaned and nipped the bottom of her neck. "I can not wait, I will have you on the top deck under the stars." he whispered to her. "We should go to our room, if we stay much longer I will attempt to conceive another child in China." he groaned.

Ro giggled and then moaned again. "I want you again..." she moaned and shivered. "I want you all night."

Harry growled in her ear and trailed his hand down between her legs and brushed her core. He shivered at how warm and wet it was even in the water. "Oh God, Roman… you can't say things like that." he moaned. He suddenly stood with her in his arms he dried them quickly waved a hand and dressed them and carried her back to the room. When he walked in with her he set her down next to Celes.

Roman smiled and crawled around in a circle like a puppy and then settled behind Celes and wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "My Cel-Bear."

Celes snuggled into Roman's arms and sighed. "My Baby Girl." she said softly turning her head and burying half her face in Roman's chest and taking deep breath calming more. "So good, so intoxicating." she whispered rubbing her cheek on Roman's breast.

"I'm gonna shrink you down and place you between my breast." She giggled as she leaned her cheek on top of her head.

Celes giggled and turned over in Roman's embrace and laid half on top of her on her belly and wrapped her arms around Roman's middled and plunged her face into Roman's breasts and giggled. "My home." she said, muffled by Roman's breasts.

Roman gave a squeal and then giggled. She shivered and held Celes. "I don't have all my weight back so they are small."

Celes looked up at her resting her chin on them. "I don't care what size they are, Ro, I never have. I love them at any size. Every single part of you is beautiful no matter what you look like or what size you are." she said to her and then leaned her head back down and kissed one breast and then the other.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her. "I love you."

Celes smiled and freed one of her arms and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you, always." she said to her and laid back down on top of Roman's breasts above her heart and took comfort in the sound. It was beating strong and beating in time with her own.

Roman ran her fingers through her hair and the for time in the two months fell easily to sleep.

Celes looked at the boys as her eyes grew heavy. She looked at John with a little smile. " _I don't want to have another nightmare, not tonight. Not now."_ she whispered in his head and then after he smiled to reassure her she felt her body relax completely and then felt a blanket being placed over her and Roman and fell asleep surrounded by Roman.

When Celes woke up the next morning, she woke surrounded by people and smells she loved. She gave a little moan and rubbed her face on Roman's breasts, this was her new favorite way to sleep with her. She looked up at Roman who was also awake. Harry had an arm wrapped around both of them and was awake as well. They were also connected to Lee who had a leg over hers and Roman's. Celes shook her head and sat up a little and poked Lee's nose so he would wake up.

Lee wrinkled gis bise and then run it run his run and turned away from Celes.

roman giggled as she continued to run her fingers through Celes' hair. " _I can always get a bucket of cold water for you. Thats how they trained me when I was going to school."_ She told Celes and Harry.

Celes giggled and pressed her face into Roman's breasts one last time and then with a tiny moan she got up off her. "Just a second." she whispered. She then proceeded to crawl over Lee in between him and John and picked up the chain and wiggled underneath it. She rolled over her back to John facing Lee and kissed his nose, cheeks, and mouth and wiggled her ass against John. " _Good Morning, Good Morning, love. Its my favorite love song. Ive waited all night long."_ She sang to Lee in their connection.

Lee groaned and then looked at her as his eyes tried to focus. "I think I just went to bed an hour ago." He groaned as he closed his eyes then opened them again.

John groaned and then gave a growl as gnome held Celes hip. He looked down at her and sighed. "I thought you were Lee for a moment."

Roman laughed. "He does have a nice bubble butt, don't he?"

Celes giggled. "Little bit." she said and kissed Lee's nose and then looked at John. "I'm too soft to be Lee. Hes all hard and muscular and I'm all soft and velvety." she said to John.

Harry chuckled. "Like a red velvet cake." he winked. He couldn't see Celes but he could hear and feel her. He ran his magical self's hand over her body.

Celes smiled but didn't shiver because her sex drive was down. She sat up pulling the chain with her so John and Lee were forced to sit too.

Both John and Lee took turns rubbing their face. "Okay. I'm up. He's up. We're up." John said.

Roman got up and strength and the started changing. She threw uniforms at everyone. "We dress, wait, meditate, breakfast, train."

Celes wiggled into her uniform and then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and looked at Roman. "You wont miss meals today, will you?" she asked her with concern.

"No. I'm told to stick with stick while I do my training. I'm not doing anything physical so it works out." Roman told her. When she was done dressing she sat down and combed her finger through her hair and then looked over to Lee and John. "Sensei said if you improve greatly today he will take the chain off."

"Really?" They said in unison.

Celes giggled. "Then maybe we don't have to… make John uncomfortable." she said as she bounced on her toes looking around at everyone then she shrugged. "Just sayin."

Harry chuckled. "Well I think you guys are doing pretty good, but Sensei makes the ultimate decision. I think I'm being tested too if it helps." he said to them.

Ro smiled and looked up at Celes. "He said if I improve he will lower the shield enough for you to summon you puzzle box."

Celes bit her lip and smiled at Roman and then stepped across the small space and kissed her. "I love you." she said against her lips and rubbed her arms.

"I love you too. And I will do my best." She told her.

The monk came to their door and opened it. He looked at all of them and for the first time in the few days they had been there. He gave an approving smile and walked away.

Roman chuckled. "I just won his bet for him." She whispered.

Celes looked at Roman. "How?" she whispered back as she started for the door.

"I overheard him and another monk betting. That said you three were a lazy bunch and by the time you leave none of you wouldn't have learned anything. He was the only one one who stood up for you three. He said since I am Sensei's favorite he believes that you all will catch on fast and not underestimate me and my family."

Lee growled. "The help we are. We are going to work harder."

"Lazy? Have they not seen Harry kick our ass" John Dr. "Mr. Kung Fu master iver there always hits us with something new."

Harry shrugged. "You are lazy, until you're not." he said to them criptically sounding more Master like and less joking.

Celes gave a little frown and looked at Roman. "I've been learning the herbs at an alarming rate. We haven't even started in on the magic part of the medicine. Stinky Monks." she grumbled.

Roman smiled and git up. She stretched and then looked over at her. "They say you are ditzy. Dont worry about it. They use to say I was lazy, cowardly, undisciplined, hot headed, disrespectful, and a loud mouth... of course they still think me a loud mouth... and spoiled. They just don't know that the more you are Sensei's favorite the more he expects from you. You should have heard the scolding he gave me when I got here. I swear if he could beat me he would."

Celes pressed her lips together and her brow furrowed. "Ditzy implies stupid. I am not stupid. I am not spacey, especially when I'm healing." she said eyes flashing. She looked at Roman. "Mean, although uh… some of that is very true about you." she said.

Roman laughed. "I know. That is why I'm favorite. Cause I can out train them and still do some the things they call me. Come on. Time to meditate."

Celes sighed. "Are we meditating together? We could all connect…" she suggested.

"Meditation is time to reflect on your own." Roman told her and laced her fingers through hers.

"Lazy..." Lee growled. "I'll show them lazy."

John chuckled. "Lead on, dictator. Show them who is boss."

Harry chuckled and leaned over to Roman's ear. "You're the boss." he whispered and strolled on ahead a little shiver in his step.

Celes watched him go. "See you at Breakfast then." she said and kissed Roman cheek and then Lee and John's and took off to her place of training to meditate.

Roman gave a shiver and nodded. She was going to definitely get that yacht. She was going to get better and live on. She was a fighter and she was going to fight.

Harry started his day with meditation. He never stopped meditating. He did it once a day since he had come here the first time. He felt at peace up on this mountain, like the life he had was somehow okay and everything would work out. He had that sort of faith all the time but here it seemed stronger. He was glad that Roman knew he loved her. He never wanted her to forget. He had felt her yesterday warring with herself. He had worried but concentrated on the task given to him by his teacher. He enjoyed training John and Lee, they were getting better and they learned quickly even if the monks didn't think so. He went into the room off to the side of the training room and sat down. He shut his eye and found his center and went to his peaceful place. He worked through his aggression, his urge to over protect Roman right now. He closed off his connection and floated in the peace. He never completely closed any of his connections to them. He didn't advertise it because he didn't want to wig out the guys, but he always knew where everyone was… roughly. He sighed and when it was time for breakfast he got up feeling more tranquil and walked out of the room and smiled at John and Lee. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." he said to them. He headed out without waiting chuckling. He was going to beat them good this afternoon and start ducking between the chain to get them to close ranks when they started. They still didn't. Yes the chain stretched when they worked together but closing ranks helped them in the beginning.

He chose a seat next to Celes and grinned at her and Roman as Lee and John walked in. Celes kissed his cheek but consumed herself in her food. She was eating a lot of thinking food the ditzy comment had struck a nerve with her. He could feel and hear her internal conversation. He listened and chuckled every once in a while. He ate and silently observed his family and enjoyed the playful quips and general banter. He caught a few thoughts from Roman and looked at her for a minute as she struggled with herself again. He could feel her indecision and then he watched as Celes kissed her cheek and soothed her. He smiled and finished his meal in peace. He then stood and gave Sensei a bow and looked at Lee and John. "Lets go, I've got a lot planned for you two today." he said. He gave them one last look leaned down and kissed both the girls heads and then strolled back out. He was in a generally good mood.

Harry turned when they walked in and gave them both a wicked grin. "Attack." he commanded them in a low voice. When they flew at him in sync he flipped to over them and grabbed the chain and stopped them pulling them both down on their backs. "Up and again." he said and moved away from them. It went like that for a bit, him finding different ways to draw attention to it. By the time he was getting ready to let them break for water they were getting it and closing ranks. He was still besting them but it was starting to get a little harder.

Harry looked down at them with a stern look. "Up, water ten minutes then back to it." he said and went over and sank down on a cushion on the side of the room and grabbed water out of a clay pitcher and downed it. He looked at them. "You are doing better, you may get rid of the chain yet." he remarked to them changing his demeanor to a more laid back teasing one.

Lee groaned as he sat and rolled his shoulder. He shook his head and looked over to Harry. "I told you that you were the kung fu master when you came back the first time you came back from China with Roman."

John, frowned. "We will get it." he said as his minds turned over the actions of the last few day. They were connecting but there was still something that was blocking them. They were getting good at connecting and bouncing ideas off each other while fighting, but it wasn't enough. " _I think you need to open more to me."_ John sent Lee.

lee stiffened. " _I am not opening myself all the way to you. I am not the girls."i_

John sighed. " _Can' you see? By opening up to each other we know each other more. I don't mean just sexually, but intimately. I will know what you are thinking and you will know what I'm thinking."_

" _And if I say you are being an insubordinate asshole?"_

" _Then I'll say you are behind a dictating dick. Its okay to have our own opinions about each other, but we need to let it be known. It what holding in our feelings that is hurting us. Not just you and me but all of us."_ John told him.

Lee sighed and shook his head. " _Fine. What do you want to know?"_

" _I want you to open to me. Let me know how you truly feel and I'll let you know how I truly feel."_

" _God, you sound like the women."_

John laughed out loud. "Not really."

Harry shook his head. "Drink the water, you'll need it. Being dehydrated because you two spent the break squabbling…" he said to them. "And you both sound like the women. Although John is right, we work better as a unit because we know each others feelings." He said to Lee and filled cups for them and handed them over.

Lee grumbled as he drank more water. Harry had a point. John did too. He just didn't like it. he rubbed his face. Why didn't he like it? He was okay with Harry but with John… he had reservations about it. He was acting like Ro, though… why didn't Ro want John close, though? He rubbed his chin and then something just clicked. "Seventh yeah…"

"What?" John asked.

" _The war at Hogwarts. I was able to connect with Ro and Celes as we fought. We three moved as one but we hadn't been that connected since."_ He looked at John. " _I think I know what you are talking about. I get it."_

" _Okay, still lost."_ He told him.

Lee just chuckled. "We got this."

Harry gave Lee a slow smile. He didn't say anything, at Lee finally got it. He kept drinking his water and then thought better of his silence. "Sensei may just let you out of your chains today." he said to them. He knew it was going to start to get harder, but he was still in their heads and whether they felt it or not he was connected to them and knew how they were going to move before they did. It was cheating a little but he backed off the connection as they got better.

"Good, cause I've been dying here." John teased.

Lee chuckled, "You? What about me? You keep trying to molest me."

"In your dreams."

"Yeah, you were there too." Lee chuckled.

John snorted but laughed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he watched the two bond over the little things. He had noticed John's presence in all of them though. He was pulling double duty, helping to soothe the nightmares, for that he was grateful. "You two are worse than Lee and I… well maybe." he shrugged with a grin. "You haven't kissed him yet so you aren't on my level yet." he said with a smug smile like it was some sort of prize.

Lee snorted, "I would like to point out, I was the first to kiss you. Yeah, me."

John chuckled, "I better watch out for, Hot Lips. He might want to kiss me out of my sleep."

Harry chuckled. "Well first off Lee, you totally just proved my point by saying that. And I don't kiss on the first date." he said.

"Wait… what?" Lee frowned.

John chuckled. "He was talking to you smart one."

"OH! Oh okay… sorry." Lee chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry chuckled and reached out and hit Lee on the forehead with a flat part of his hand. "You are so thick sometimes." he shook his head.

"Whatever. I just don't pay attention sometimes." Lee told him.

Harry snorted. "Yes, cause you're all up in the noggin of yours." he said. "Step outside of your brain." he said poking Lee in the forehead now. "You two ready?" he asked downing the last of his water and standing again stretching a little.

Lee nodded as he drank the rest of his water. "I am when he is." he nodded to John.

John smiled and nodded as he got up. He and Lee stretched. "Okay, lets do this."

Harry changed his entire body and demeanor in one solid motion. He looked at them knowing his eyes were darkening a little as he watched the two of them prepare to attack. "Attack." he commanded.

Lee watched Harry as he connected fully with John. They felt each other out by rushing Harry at the same time and then last minute extending the chain to trip him.

Harry fell to the floor but came back up quickly whipped around and landed a blow on both of their shoulders and then moved away from them. He looked at them with approval. "Good, again." he commanded.

John smiled and nodded. He saw where Lee was heading and then they both attacked on at a time. He received a backhand to the jaw but when back to the attack. They slowly walked around Harry attacking one at a time. Then suddenly they both pulled back and caught Harry's ankle in the chain and tripped him.

Harry went down face first and caught himself with his hands and then rolled over and looked up at them. "Good." he said to them. Then he stood up and looked at both of them. "Alright, now I'm going to pull out of the connection." he informed them and pulled himself away knowing they'd notice the change instantly. "Attack me now, you're synced."

Lee and John didn't have to think twice. They both attacked and shook off the void that formed. They constantly read each other's minds. They did mixed attacks of shortening and elongating the chain for their benefit. They listened to Kama and Alemana as they attacked. Soon it was just four against two and they both had Harry down on the ground. One on each of his shoulders pinning him down, breathing heavy.

Harry looked at both of them a small smile. "Very good. Let me up." he said putting authority behind the command and they obeyed instantly. "That was very, very good. I'm impressed. Its lunchtime, lets go." he said taking a calming breath and recentering himself and Loh'iau. He reconnected with the two of them and they all gave a little grunt and then they headed out.

For most of the morning Roman had sat in a corner in the same room with Celes and a monk. She had felt better about her caving the box. She felt more love and confident and the lost little thing she felt a couple of days ago. She sat at the lunch table as Celes chatted with her about some of the things she just learned. She looked up when Harry, Lee, and John walked in with big grins. "Did it go well?"

"I think they did great, but Sensei has final say." Harry said kissing both girls heads and sitting down next to Celes. He nudged Lee with his magic and gently pushed him towards Roman with his magic self hearing Celes' thoughts.

Lee smiled at Roman. "How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Okay. Finally finding my way." She whispered.

"I miss you." He whispered.

She gave a little smile. "I miss you too."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. He pressed his face into her hair. "I love you, Roman McTaggert. Always have and always will. It do matter what I see and what I don't see. I know your heart. I have since the first time I saw you and the first time we had a conversation." He whispered. "You are my butterfly, you are a good person. With some shitting things to face but I will always be in your corner. I may not understand a whole lot and I may shut down your reasonings but just give me a little time." he told her and lifted her chin. "I love you. I may do things wrong but you always pull me out of my head… you all do and I need you. Just like how you need all of us."

Roman nodded as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I still want him." She whispered. "He is mine."

Lee nodded. "I may not really understand but if he is what will help make you happy then I too will help find a way to save him." he leaned down and kissed her. "Just don't shut me out or leave me, okay?"

Roman wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." she told him. "You and all your drama queen-ness."

Lee chuckled, "I am bad, aren't I?"

"The worst! But I still love you. You always come around." She told him.

"You hear her? She says I'm the worst drama queen." Lee said in mock offence.

Celes snorted. "You are." she agreed. " _Pretty bird."_ she added to him in their connection and grinned and hugged Roman and then suddenly pulled away looking around at the monks and went back to eating a little frown between her eyes.

Harry just shook his head and kissed Celes' head. "Stop worrying about what they think, it only matters what you think of yourself… and maybe the four of us." he said and kissed her head again.

Roman kissed her cheek. "Fuck 'em." she whispered. "They don't know you. They know _nothing_ about you. They are old, bald men that don't get laid."

Celes wrinkled her nose and smiled at Roman and rubbed her nose against Roman's. "Thank you." she said softly. She grinned and went back to eating bouncing to a song in her head for the first time that day not feeling self conscious around the monks.

Roman ate as she designed the box for Sune. The first one was finally taking shape and she was feeling less upset about it. She was going to make it pretty and make sure it has the right decorations on it. The second box was going to be a Japanese puzzle box. It was going to be a symbol and sign of their friendship… weather he thought they were friends or not. She will and she was going to keep the first box in the second.

Sensei entered the dining area and sat across from them. He nodded to them and his eyes flashed. "I hear you boys have finally connected."

Lee nodded, "We did."

John smiled. "I think we finally got it down."

Sensei's eyes flashed again. "Good, then we will take off the chain and then you can connect to the warrior and train with some of my best monks. When your training is done I will put you to the test against my best pupil. Agreed?" He asked as his eyes flashed again.

Lee and John looked over to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Agreed. Thank you for the honor, Sensei." he said.

He nodded and the chain disappeared. "Enjoy your meal." He told them as he got up to leave.

Harry glanced over at Roman and gave her a knowing smile. " _I won't hold back if you won't."_ he said with a wink.

" _Then I shall not hold back. I will finally have a proper fight with you. As I always say, bring it on."_ Roman challenged feeling more of her spark come back.

Harry chuckled aloud. " _Oh it has most definitely been broughten, Sweetbottom."_ he sent back to her still chuckling.

Roman at her food and gave a slight nod. " _I do hope you have plans to rub out my sore body when this is over. Its only fair, because last time I did."_

" _I do have plans to rub out your sore body when this is done. Hopefully on a yacht in the middle of the ocean after I've stripped off your latest pirates outfit."_ he sent to her with a moan.

Roman smiled as she ate not saying a word. She wondered with Sensei was going to start her on training. She kissed Celes' cheek as she finished her food. "Ready to go back?"

Celes nodded setting her bowl down and placing her chopsticks in it. "I am." she kissed Harry's cheek and stood up with Roman and playfully ran her magic over both John and Lee. "More healing." she sang to the table, receiving no response from the monks.

Roman chuckled, "I tried singing last time and none would sing with me. You would think they would know some songs." She told Celes with a shake of her head and walked out the dining room. "I think maybe a song that sticks in the head will work." She smiled.

Celes eyes brightened at the idea. "Oh, like this. Everything is awesome, Everything is cool when you're part of a team, everything is awesome when you're living on a dream!" she asked with a giggle.

Roman smiled. "We are a team here. Everyone pulls their weight. They know their jobs and they make it a job to know their skill like the back of their hands. They may not look it but some of them have been here for hundreds of years."

Celes smiled. "You can see their age in their eyes. The mass of wisdom each monk has is mind boggling. I like it here though, I feel like I'm rejuvenating, really getting to move forward from tragedy and see the bigger picture." she said.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around Celes. "Yes. They are the more accepting."

Celes gave her a little smiled and looked around and then kissed her neck. She missed Roman, if her sex drive was up shed probably be finding a cubby to have her way with Roman. She kissed her cheek as they made their way back to her place of study.

"Your monk is still eating so you will have to wait for a bit." Roman told her as she sat in her corner and picked up her box. She looked at it and blew off some of the dust. "So how you are you enjoying your medicines?"

Celes lit up. "I love it, oh and apparently theres a garden! I can't wait to see that, well I hope I get to see that. I don't really know. I don't see Sensei too often. He was here yesterday after lunch for a bit but he didn't stay long." she said sounding a little sad. "I like him, he's smart and wise, and kind of awesome." she gave a half smiled and a shrug. "You know I think I may be able to help Draco with some of this."

Roman nodded. "He does that a lot. Come by and go. Its only when something really needs his attention or he wants to make sure that something is done right that he will make sure to stay by and train. Don't worry, he will come by again. And he is always aware of what is going on here."

Celes nodded. "I'm no worried, just curious about him is all." she said. "You know me, I have hundreds of questions in my brain for him."

She chuckled as she started to carve. "Yeah, I know. He is a mysteries one. He will answer few questions, he likes that are of mystery." She giggled.

Celes smiled as she watched Roman. "Well, I will restrain myself. I can be annoying sometimes." she said with a shrug and picked up her little notebook full of notes on what she was learning.

"No, I don't think he will find you annoying… amusing, yeah. But I think he likes you as you are. He wills spend time with you when its time." She smiled and dusted off the box.

Celes nodded looking up at her. She wanted to ask about the box but didn't want to inhibit the process Ro had so she went back to flipping through her notes. She looked back up and bit her lip. "How are you doing today?" she asked her, she knew she was in a better place but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Better." She told her. "I feel… I'm feeling more love." She told Celes. "I'm finding my way be to you guys. I feel like I have lost of you… I don't know when that happened but it just… it just feels like we some how I grew distance from all of you, I have no idea how that happened."

Celes smiled at her sadly. "I'm glad we are finding our way back to each other. I was so worried about you while we were in the Carpathian Mountains. After that first week, I kept our connection as open as I could. I felt your pain, your indecision. I just wanted to hold you." she looked down at her notebook. "I really am sorry for breaking our agreement." she whispered.

Roman shook her head. "I'm glad you did." She set her box down and looked over at Celes. "I'm sorry." She told her. "You know, I was so… confused. I know that I should have been sad over Addie but… I just… I couldn't help but feel concern for Sune. I felt like I shouldn't feel that and that I should… I don't know what I felt." She frowned.

Celes looked at her for a few seconds before speaking. "I think that…" she looked down at her hands and bit her lip to stop the tears. "That you were in shock." she whispered. "Not just because Addison died, but because you want to save Sune and it shocked you that he would do something like that." she said looking back up at Roman eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for feeling like that. Forget I said anything." She told her, know it was an upsetting topic.

Celes shook her head. "I want to know your mind, Ro. Even if it brings up my feelings on the matter. I want to help you. I love you and I want to help you with this." she said to her.

"I'm not heartless." She whispered. "I did right by Addie. I knew she was important to you and I made sure to do right by you. And I know that when we are done we will have a proper burial." She told her. "I made sure to dress her nicely, hair, make-up, and nice… coffin."

Celes smiled at her. "Thank you, and for the record I don't think you're heartless. You have a huge heart. And you love and care for the people that are important to you with all of it. You love deeply and you feel deeply." she said softly. "No one who truly knows you could ever think you are heartless, Roman McTaggert."

Roman nodded. "I was thinking of myself." She frowned as she thought back on that day. "There was just… so much… so much that happened so quickly." tears gathered in her eyes. "So much… I called for you." She whispered. "Called for all of you. There was shadows, screaming…" She shook her head. "I called for you all."

Celes' heart broke a little and she crawled across the short space separating Roman and herself. She pulled Roman into her arms and rocked her a little. "I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner. I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. We moved as fast as we could. I'm so, so sorry." she whispered to her and kissed the top of her head and pressed her cheek into as they rocked.

Roman held tightly to Celes. "I know you did. I know you did… I was angry with myself. How could I give in so easily? I shouldn't have done that. I should have waited longer."

Celes pulled Roman back and looked into her eyes. "Roman, those were our worst fears. Don't you see, your worst fear is that you _will_ give in too easy. You _didn't_ , not really. I know it felt real. It was but, Ro you fight that darkness all the time. You are strong and you don't give in. You _never_ do, you are stronger than that stupid fearscape made you seem." she said to her fiercely. "It was _not_ what you would really do when faced with such a decision, and didn't when you were after Hogwarts. You never said yes, you fought… even withdrew to protect yourself. You _are_ strong, and you will _never_ give in." she said.

Roman nodded and leaned her head onto her chest. "Two weeks after I got to the mountains Sune found me." She told her as she bit her lower lip. "I know he was manipulating me… I know now… I knew then but… I don't know. he has some good in him. i know he does. He just don't know it, yet."

Celes kissed the top of her head and smiled a little. "We will find it together. All of us. I have told you, if he has light left in him I will find it and help it grow for you." she whispered to her.

Roman nodded and then sat up. She kissed her cheek. She picked up the box she was carving. "In the Japanese culture the butterfly as souls of the living and the dead. They are considered symbols of joy and longevity. White lotus are a sign of purification." She said as she showed the carving of the box. I have a few more clowers to add that will help."

Celes looked at the box with interest and smiled at Roman. "Its beautiful, and not too girly. Its perfect." she said to Roman softly.

Roman smiled, "I'm not finished yet, but it will have more flowers when I'm done." She blushed. "Harry was teasing me but it will be girly."

Celes giggled. "Who cares, as long as you like it thats all that matters." she said and kissed her cheek.

Roman smiled as she held the box closer. "I think, maybe it will help purify him." She whispered.

Celes looked at the box. "You know I think you're right…" her mind thought of something but she knew Sensei wanted Roman to craft the boxes so she kept it to herself and went back to her notebook.

Roman nodded as she looked down at the box and gave it a little smile. There were more flower to be carved on it besides the ones she already carved. She set to work again and as she smiled.

The monk came in and they began Celes' afternoon lessons. The afternoon faded away into evening and Celes was consumed with what she was learning, so consumed in fact that if she hadn't been connected to Roman she would have forgotten Ro was in the room. She looked up from what they were doing and blinked a few times when she realized she was getting hungry. She rubbed her belly and smiled sheepishly at the monk when her stomach growled. "Time to eat?" she asked.

He nodded and dismissed her. Roman smiled and hopped up. She gather her things, cleaned her mess and followed Celes. "I have more splinters." she said holding out her hand.

Celes smiled and looked at her hand. She stopped them walking and made quick gentle work of removing the splinters and then healed the hand and kissed it. "During our bath tonight I will put more of the rose oil lotion on them." she said holding Roman's palm to her cheek.

Roman smiled brightly and pinched her cheek and then rubbed it. "Come on, food time, and then bath." She kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She giggled as she crossed her leg in front of hers and then Celes crossed her leg in front of her. The walked to the dining area overstepping each other.

Harry lifted his head and smiled when the girls walked in giggling as they played a little came with one another. He gave a wince as he moved his arm and hissed a little. He grinned though when the girls came over and sat down next to him.

Roman smiled at him. "Now that is a look I know too well." She said as she poked one of his arms.

Harry winced. "Shhh, I'm losing my cool factor." he said to her with a little grin.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I won't tell anyone." She turned to John and poked his arm too. "How about you?"

John smiled down at her. "That part of me does not hurt." he said to her in a soft tone only she could hear. "Neither does this one." he said pointing to his cheek.

"Well that is a shame. Don't you know, I enjoy poking at the pain." She rubbed his arm and then filled her bowl with rice.

John chuckled. "I do know." he said to her and stopped her hands for a minute so she would look up at him. "Can I say something to you?" he asked her.

Roman frowned up at him. "Yeah."

He ran a thumb over her frown line to smooth it out. "Roman, I love you." he said softly as he continued to run his thumb over her forehead slowly. "I love you no matter what. I have loved you for a very long time, and I don't intend on ever stopping. No matter what happens, what we see. What we want, I will always love you." he said it in a low voice.

Roman nodded. "I love you too." she whispered. She bit her lower lips and looked down at her rice. "Thank you for helping Celes the other night. Thank you for all your help that you do."

John tipped her chin up so that she looked at him. "No thanks is necessary. I do it because I care and love all of you. I want you to know that you can ask me anything, any questions you have about our people, our power. Anything. I will do my best to explain and soothe any worry you have. As for the nightmare thing…" he looked up at Celes who was talking animatedly to Harry. "You two need to face that together at some point, i cant keep pushing it away or she won't ever face it. She loves you and won't tell you. But I love you and want you to be happy." he said running a thumb over her cheek.

She nodded and held his hand. She wanted to push him away again… she just didn't know why. She sighed and then wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too. We will all balance out again. I know we will."

John nodded kissing the top of her head. He pulled away reluctantly feeling her urge to push him away again. He went back to eating watching Roman out of the corner of his eye.

Celes grinned and wiggled a little in her seat as she hummed the song she had sang to Roman after lunch. She was in high spirits. She liked that they were all talking and finding a flow again. She sensed the tiny bit of tension between Roman and John and looked over at them. She smiled at them both and then went back to her food. She spontaneously kissed Lee's bicep after she took a piece of chicken. She looked up at him. "You know what I'd give for a nice juicy burger right now?" she whispered to him.

Lee moaned, "Yes, that sounds good… really good."

"Right, with chips… oh and pickle spears. Lee when we get home we will need to have burgers." she said decidedly her mouth watering and she picked out some beef but it wasn't the same.

Lee moaned again. "Yes, I agree. We will have burgers of all kinds, chips… lots of chips, and, and, and, something really greasy."

"Chili and cheese on top of the chips…" Celes moaned and shut her eyes resting her forehead on his bicep. "I think I'm having a food-gasm Lee." she whispered.

Lee chuckled, "I'm right there, with you. Chili-cheese dogs too. I want very unhealthy things and no more rice."

Roman laughed from down the table as she listened to them. "You know what I want? Fried green tomatoes, fried zucchini, fried chicken, and mac and cheese."

Harry chuckled. "Corn dogs… thats what I want corn dogs smothered in ketchup and mustard." he said.

John chuckled as well. "Supreme pizza." he said closing his eyes.

Celes gave a tiny moan. "I love American style pizza." she said, she gave a tiny sigh and started to eat again trying to imagine the food was anything but what she was eating. They had been eating the same food for four days. She sighed again as dinner wore on and the meal started to wind down. She wanted to take a bath, she glanced at John. She wanted her sex drive back… she smiled a little to herself.

Roman hummed to herself as she ate the food. She ate lots of meat, and more rice. If she was going to get her weight back she need as much she could get. When she was full she sat back and rubbed her stomach. "Okay, time for bath and some sleep." She looked over to Celes and then nudged John. "I think she wants her drive back."

John looked over and chuckled. "Are you sure? It don't look like it." he teased.

Celes glared at him. "Give it back this instant John Keluipei." she demanded. "You took it again last night even though I didn't say you could."

He smiled. "You were able to sleep and concentrate better, weren't you?"

Celes jutted her chin out. "I would have been fine on my own." she said stubbornly.

"Yeah, sure." He said rolling his eyes. "I love you but your body has been _really_ feening for a baby. Will you allow me to take care of you until we get back home?"

Celes looked at him as her eyes softened. "Yes, John. I will." she whispered.

He looked at her and then nodded. "Okay." He gave her back her drive. "Then when you come back to bed I'll lower it again."

Celes shivered and nodded, with her sex drive back up the idea of what he was doing… almost protecting her from herself made her want him. She smiled and started to get up to go bathe.

"So… who does she want?" Lee asked.

Roman and John shrugged. "Come on, its bath time." Ro said as she got up. She waited as Lee, Harry, and John all got up and then followed Celes. When they got to the bathhouse The looked at her. She was already in the tub putting on the seductive tease. Roman chuckled. "Hey! I want my rose lotion on my hands." She said as she leaned over the tub with her hands outstretched for her.

Celes giggled and waved a hand and grabbed Roman and pulled her into the tub and kissed her breathless and then grabbed the lotion and began to massage it into her palms and when she finished she smiled coyly at her and placed Roman's hand on her breast.

"Wait… stop. I'm still in my clothes you sex feen!" Roman shivered as she tried to pull away.

Celes giggled and held her close with one hand and skillfully removed the wet uniform and sloshed it up onto the side of the tub. She pushed Roman's lower back a little so that she was forced to step closer and their legs entangled and she kissed Roman. "See… all naked now." she murmured against her lips. "I want you, even with a low sex drive I was thinking about having you today. It has been way too long."

"Wait… no…" She shivered. "Can't you have one of the guys…" She whimpered as she leaned her head back. "Lee can have you… John or Kama…" She shivered again. "Even Harry." She tried pulling away again.

Celes felt her chest tighten and her heart clench at the rejection. She stopped what she was doing and looked into Roman's eyes. "What is it?" she asked her. "Are you not ready for me yet?" she asked searching Roman's eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Not yet. Last night, Harry… it was different. I don't know how. I'm sorry."

Celes stepped back from her as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't help the hurt she felt but she knew it took time. "Okay, its okay." she said and moved further away and turned away to collect herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She apologized as she slowly backed up. "I'm really sorry." She got out the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. "I'm going…" She trailed off and quickly left to the abandoned bathhouse.

Lee sighed and looked at Harry. " _Which one?"_

Harry glanced at him. " _I'll do Ro."_ he said and left before anything else was said.

Lee sighed and got into the tube with Celes and watched as John followed Harry. "Hey you." Lee said as he swam over to Celes. "Come here and talk to me."

Celes turned around and looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. "She knows I'm afraid of her." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. "So you are upset that she knows you are afraid?"

"Yes, but I'm hurt she doesn't want to be with me… I…" she shook her head and shut her eyes, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I shouldn't be afraid of her, but fear works in such weird ways… I can't get it out of my head. I want to, I want it to go away. I just… can't." she whispered angry at her own shortcomings. "She needs me and I can't be there for her in every way because I can't stop…" she gave a frustrated growl.

Lee rubbed her back. "Okay." he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Okay, tell me your fear that you have. Lets talk this out."

Celes sighed and sniffed and reached up and ran her hands down his arms slowly while she thought about it. "I had a nightmare, the first one since… since that night. I expected nightmares to be honest, I had them for months after Ced died, and after the Battle… but I didn't have a nightmare about that. I…" she swallowed. "It was about Roman… she… in my nightmare she did it. She killed me." she whispered eyes blurring with more tears as she looked down at his chest her own tightening with pain and fear.

Lee pulled her into his chest and held her. "Okay, okay. She won't hurt you. Her fear isn't just her's, its a real life fear for all of us. But you have to know that she won't hurt you. She would never hurt you. She would rather literally die before she hurt you."

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "I know that, I do. But in the fearscape… Lee, she was going to kill me and I… I couldn't think. I nearly let her just to save her." she whispered and looked down again and her body started to shake.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "By allowing her to kill you would _not_ have saved her." He told her. "If anything it would have probably caused her to really go dark. To her it was really real. Just like how your fear was real to you, and mine to me. You are her light and you fight for her. Don't _ever_ give up just because you think you are saving her."

Celes gripped his arms. "Its not the first time I've thought about dieing to save her." she whispered. "This time… just almost became a reality. I didn't even get a chance the first time… she went got all dead all by herself despite my efforts." she growled distracting herself for a minute with the thought and then shivered and closed her eyes trying to relax. "But that wasn't the point, the point was is that I'm afraid I could even think of doing that to her. Yes, her darkness is a scary thing, but I've never feared it. Its apart of Roman and thus I have no reason to fear it. I have light enough in me to balance her dark." she whispered. "I… can just carelessly throw my life away for… and that… that is scary because its this… power she has over me… she doesn't know it…" her eyes shot up to look at him. "And I don't want her to know it…"

Lee frowned at her. "No, no. You need to talk to her. And I would like to point out that while we were in the fearscape none of us could speak to each other in the link. We couldn't even feel each other in there. Nothing, I think that was a major part of all of this. I mean think about it. If she was in danger of turning she would have reached out to you. Did you hear her?"

Celes looked up at him. "No… I couldn't hear or feel any of you. We had to actually be touching for the effect of our words to sink in. I had to touch you to snap you out of it. You really thought… because we weren't connected… so if Roman were to go dark she would lose her connections to us… Oh…" she whispered.

"She lost connection… and she is scared… She is still scared because she doesn't feel us still." Lee whispered.

Celes flinched a little and instinctively opened the connection wide to all of them taking in each person and making them each feel her. She bit her lip and looked up at Lee when she felt him and the others flinch a little at her sudden assault. " _Sorry."_ she sent wincing.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay, down it a little. We know you are there." He told her. He cupped her face. "You can't really force yourself onto people." He whispered. "Not when they aren't ready." He kissed her. "That goes for sex too." He told her.

Celes nodded and pulled back. "Sorry." she whispered and looked up at him. She met his eyes and her body heated. "I guess that means I have to go slow." she whispered and started to trail her hands over his neck and then lightly down over his chest. "I can do slow, I can slow down. I really can." she insisted half to herself has her hands traced his v lines.

Lee held her hands. And looked down at her. "Are you okay now?" He asked her with concern.

Celes stared at Lee's chest for a minute and then raised her eyes again and nodded. "I shouldn't be hurt, she's the one hurting and scared right now." she said softly with a smile. "I'm okay, I just need to slow down with Roman. I can do that." she said sounding a little less melancholy.

He smiled down at her. "You know if you need help wooing her I can always help." He teased. He kissed her and sigh. "You have to court her. How did both of your day go? You two seem happy when you came on for dinner."

"We were, we are. It went good, she sat in my training room all day. She worked on her boxes, she told me about it. Its beautiful." she whispered. "We… talked a little about Addie." she bit the inside of her mouth. "And… thats it I guess." she shrugged she looked over his body and kissed one of his bruises. "Your day go good too?"

He nodded. "It did. I was able to really connect to John." He smiled and raised his hand. See no chain." He pulled back some of her hair. "You know. You are winning her over. You've talked to her today and you made her smile."

Celes smiled up at him with a little shrug. "I just like to see her smile. I love when she laughs, there isn't a laugh in the world that compares to hers." she whispered. "When Roman really laughs you can feel it all the way in your soul."

Lee cupped her face and kissed her. "See? You are already wooing hern if you can keep her laughing and keep her opening up to you, you will have her soon." He kissed her. "Maybe its a good thing John lowered your sex drive. You didn't have a need to attack her or just her." He teased.

Celes smiled and looked at him. "No matter how aroused I am, or how badly I want her. I wont ever do anything she doesn't want me to. You know?" she said and turned her head into one of his hands and kissed the palm.

He smiled at her and gave her a growled. "Now come here minx. Give me some sexual healing." He kissed her and pulled her against his body.

Celes giggled and moaned as her libido picked up again. She kissed down the middle of his chest and looked up at him. "How would you like it?" she asked him.

"Wild and crazy. We need to get rid of some of that crazy energy." He kissed her as he sank lower into the water. And pulled her to the side of the tub. "You should be pregnant already." He growled as he kissed her.

Celes shivered and nodded. "I should be…" she moaned and trailed kisses down his neck. "Maybe that should be your goal." she giggled a little and sucked on the bottom of his neck and then started finding bruises and kissing them lightly.

"Don't worry, once we are gone, you are so mine. I'm gonna tie you to the bed so that you are always ready for me. Im going to hand feed you when you are hungry and then have you anyway I can think." He moaned as he slid his hands down to her as and pulled her to him. He pressed her between his legs so she could feel the hardness of him.

Celes' arousal hit a peak and she moaned. "God… t-that sounds… a-amazing… and controlling a-at the same t-time… how d-do you d-do that?" she asked pressing her core to the tip of his shaft and shivered.

Lee moaned as he leaned his head back and pull her down onto his shaft. He shivered and moaned louder. He looked at her and as lowly started to pump into her. "I tree s a talent. I had it since the day I met Ro."

Celes moaned and smiled she lifted herself and lowered herself back on him again as he arched to meet her and they moaned together. "I-its incredibly s-sexy." she stuttered and moaned as she leaned forward and ran little nips along his jawline.

Lee moaned and kissed her. He held her hips and helped her ride him faster. He kissed down her neck and moaned against it as he bit it and gave a growl. He kissed down her shoulder and pumped harder into her. "Come on wild woman, do your best."

Celes' eyes widened and she gave a growl as she sped up and met his harder thrusts with little shrieking moans. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and started to trail kisses down his neck. Something in her just… went a little crazy and she bit into the base of his neck with a growl and continued down along his collarbones and then back up his neck and to his ear which she tugged on with her teeth. The whole time keeping up the speed and intensity of her movement on top of him. She shivered and tightened as a warm sensation spread from her belly and into all the parts of her body.

Lee growled out his moans at he met her thrust for thrust. He gripped her harder and thrust into herder. He shivered and moaned. He moved his hands up her body and cupped her breast. He rolled her nipples with his thumb. He leaned down and caught one of them in his mouth. He growled and swirled his tongue around the nipple and tugged on it with her nipple ring. He left hickes as he crossed over to her other nippled and did thr same.

Celes arched into him and shivered harder as her body tightened and heated more. She moaned out his name and rolled her hips faster as he slammed into her from beneath. She spread her legs a little wider and her shrieks became her shrieking his name with each thrust and each touch and each shot of pleasure. She leaned down and licked up his neck and shivered out his name again as she felt her juices start to leak out of her. She shivered harder still and her core started to tighten in the approaching orgasm.

Lee growled as he pumped faster into her. With each thrust he grunted and moaned. He shivered again as he felt his orgasm fill his body. He leaned his head back and moaned louder as he slid a hand down between them. He rubbed her clit in fast little circles and held her tighter.

Celes screamed and rolled her hips even faster if that was possible. She could feel her body tightening, and her toes curling. She was going to come hard. She looked at Lee and kissed his exposed neck licking down over his adams apple and moaning when she got to the little crook beneath it. She screamed again and gripped Lee's shoulders tighter. "Lee… p-please… p-please…" she panted.

Lee nodded, "Yes…" He growled. "Come…" He thrust harder into her. "NOW!"

Celes screamed and dropped her head back and her body tightened and her orgasm slammed into her, she gave another scream when her juices gushed out of her and her thighs shook uncontrollably as she rode out the orgasm still rocking on him.

Lee roared out his own orgasm and shook and jerked a little and moaned. He rubbed Celes and shivered again. "Good… really, good."

Celes smiled and panted dropping her head on his shoulder and holding onto him. "Yes…" she moaned and jerked as her body involuntarily tightened a little.

He sighed as he rubbed her and moaned again. He held her until she settled down and then kissed the top of her head. "Come, on. We need to finish bathing and get some sleep." He told her and kissed her again.

Celes gave a little groan and nodded.

"When we get home." he told. "I promise, we will take our time." he told her and rubbed her arms. "Okay?"

Celes smiled and kissed him. "We haven't slowed down in a long time. That will be nice." she said and kissed him again.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, it will." he kissed her again. "Okay, you over sex woman. Wash yourself and I'll wash myself. If I touch you again you will probably jump me again. I swear." he teased.

Celes giggled and winked at him. "You're probably right." she said and went about cleaning herself slowly partially to tease him and partially because she was thinking.

Lee just shook his head as he cleaned himself and then got out of the tub. "You done, or you going to soak a little while longer?" He asked her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I'm done." she said getting out and looking at him heatedly. "I need our friendly neighborhood wet blanket." she shivered and moaned a little as she grabbed a towel.

Lee chuckled. "I'm sure he will be here soon. Come on, lets go to our room and try to rest until he gets there… unless you are going to stand under a cold shower until he is done." He teased and pulled on clothes.

Celes shook her head and looked up at him. "No, I should be fine." she said and pulled on her own clothes and then took his hand in her and laced their fingers together. "See I'm touching you right now and I'm not jumping you." she said proudly.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, but for how long?" He told her as he walked her to their room and laid her down. he laid down and folded her arms behind his head. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I feel your eyes on me." He told her.

Celes giggled as she watched him. "Yes you do." she didn't see the point in denying it. She knew what she wanted now and why she wanted sex all the time. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed thinking of the kids. Too many of her kids looked more like their fathers. She smiled. "I need a redhead." she whispered matter of factly.

"Vinny is a redhead." Lee told her.

Celes smiled. "Shes the only one, all my kids have dark features. And none of my boys look anything like me." she said softly with a giggle.

"You should take that up with Harry." He told her. He opened one eye and looked at her. "I love my children but I don't think red hair and a dark complexion would look right."

Celes smiled at him. "I know, I'm just thinking out loud. I have babies on the brain in general." she shrugged. "I really don't care how they look, I love each and everyone of them no matter what. They are my babies. _All_ of them."

Lee smiled. "Yes they are." He closed his eyes again. "We make pretty babies. I mean all of us. Its why its going to be so hard to watch over them when it comes to the boys chasing after the girls."

Celes smiled at him. "Somehow I think you have that covered." she said with a giggle. "Those girls are going to be well protected by their fathers. Its the boys I worry about. They each need to be sat down and talked to about how to treat a lady…" she trailed off with a little giggle.

Lee smiled, "I think Damon and John had done that. Then they see how we are with you and Ro when they are around. We make good examples. Besides, they are our sons after all. They have that charming and gentle nature from us."

Celes gave him a little smile. "I've seen the way Miles is with Danger." she said softly and rested her head on her knees shutting her eyes wrapping her arms around her legs and sighing.

Lee nodded. "Yes. He loves her. Just like he should." He yawned. "All the boys love their sisters and respects them and protects them like they should." He said tiredly.

Celes nodded and stretched out next to Lee and snuggled into his side. She wasn't going to tell him that she thought it was more with those two. She rubbed her face into the side of his chest and yawned. "They learn from their big strong daddies." she mumbled as her eyes drooped.

Lee nodded as he draped an arm around her and then fell asleep rubbing her arm.

Harry and John still sat quietly with Roman waiting for her to talk. He had an arm around her and was absently rubbing her arm. He would occasionally look at John and then down at Roman and then go back to sitting still and waiting.

John rubbed Roman's knee and hummed a little as the three of them sat against the wall in the abandoned bathhouse next to the one they had been using. He and Harry didn't push her they just waited figuring it would be best, and to be honest John was following Harry's lead.

Roman held her knees to her chest as she thought everything over. How did a good day turn into a bad one so fast? They should have been in the bath helping ease the soreness from the boys. She rubbed her face. "I handled that all wrong, didn't I?" SHe asked. "I… I shouldn't have panicked like that."

"Less panicking may have helped, but I think the two of you… both sort of overreacted a little. You with the panicking and Celes with the getting hurt." Harry said gently.

Roman shook her head. "It's natural to want your lover. And when he or she panics its natural to feel hurt." She rubbed her legs. "It's natural… right?"

"Its natural to want your lover, yes. Its also natural to feel hurt when you think you're being rejected." John said softly. "Roman, why did you panic?" he asked her.

"She is scared of me." She whispered. "I… I love her, I know I do and I know that I enjoy her forwardness… but I'm not ready. I'm not ready and she moved so fast…" She frowned and looked up at John. "I can't… feel none of your feelings. I'm unsure about you all. What if she just wanted me just to get rid of the pent up sexual energy. But that's stupid." She looked back down at her feet. "That's stupid. She does love me. She wouldn't have hurt me… but it wasn't right… it wasn't the time and I didn't know how to tell her so I panicked."

John gave her a sad smile. "I think Celes wanted you for more than just one reason. I think _always_ wants you for more than just one reason. If its not right and you're not ready tell her that after you've both calmed down a little. Besides something I've learned about Celes is she has like a two second rebound rate and then shes back to bubbly happiness and teasing us all… well most of the time." he amended at the end.

Harry nodded. "You've both been through something traumatic, we all have, and its effecting all of us in different ways. The two of you took a huge blow to your relationship, but I know from years and years of watching you two you'll find a way past this just like every other road block that has been put in your path to each other." he said to Roman, softly brushing her temple with his lips.

Roman nodded. "We do… we really do." She whispered. She shivered as she felt Harry's love fill her. She didn't even know she was cold until the warmth of his love filled her. She placed her hand on top of John's hand and tried hard to feel him. "Why can't I feel you guys?"

"I think I actually worked that out a little." Harry said. "When we were in Sune's head… there was no connection. We were all cut off from one another." he said slowly and softly.

John turned his hand over on top of Roman's and ran his thumb over her knuckles slowly. He wanted her to feel him, know that he loved her so badly. He felt like he was back to square one with her almost, like somebody had come in and factory resetted their relationship.

Roman nodded as she watched John's hand. "I called out to you guys. I needed you all. No one answered." She whispered. "I tried to hold out and then… I couldn't but I did try to call out to you all. I couldn't feel any of you."

Harry tipped her face towards his and ran his fingers over her face and then flinched when Celes' presence blared into his mind. "Shit…" he said as it subsided.

John gave his own flinch but didn't say anything and kept running his thumb over Roman's knuckles.

"Jesus!" Roman hissed as she flinched. "What is she doing?" She rubbed her head and then shook it to clear it.

Harry shook his head and took a minute to listened to Celes' thoughts and then sighed. "Freaking out." he said softly. "She's worried we can't feel each other so she freaked out a little." he said softly.

Roman sighed and shook her head. "You guys should bathe." She told Harry and John. "You guys are sweaty and smelly." She told them and wrinkled her nose. "If you want I can massage your sore muscles a little." she told them.

Harry chuckled. "Do you want to go back in, or stay in this one?" he asked her.

"I think we should let Lee and Celes have their time." Roman said. "The water will be cold so I'll keep my feet in the water to keep it hot." She smiled at Harry as she stood and filled the tub with the told water. "So you guys better get in."

Harry and John both chuckled and moved as mirror images of each other as they got into the hot water. They both let out sighs of relief and looked up at Roman. "Who do you want first?" Harry asked her referring to the massaging. "You can massage one of us while the other cleans and then we can switch off."

"Which one is in more pain?" She asked them. "I'll take that one first." She said as she sat on the lip of the tup and putting her legs into the water.

Harry chuckled. "That would be Peaches." he said.

John nodded grudgingly. "Yep." he said and waded over to Roman.

"I won't massaged all the soreness out. You body needs to get use to the new development that is there." She told him as she started with the back of his neck. She rubbed his shoulder and dug her fingers into his flesh loosening some of the tightness and soothing some of the soreness. She went to his shoulders and then down each arm. "How are your legs?" She asked as she rubbed down his back.

John smiled. "Legs are good, manageable pain." he said to her and bent his head down.

Harry watched the two of them and smiled as he finished cleaning himself and then sat down on the other side of the tub.

Roman nodded as she rubbed his neck again. When she was finished with him she pulled on his hair. "You are done."

John chuckled and waded back into the tub and looked back at Roman. He nudged her with his magic and ran his magic selfs hand over her cheek lightly as he watched Harry taking his place.

Roman gave John a little smile. She then smiled down at Harry. She rubbed his neck and shoulders. She sent her magic self out to John and hugged him. She sighed as she continued to work Harry's muscles. "So, how was training."

Harry chuckled. "Brutal, when we go against Sensei's best pupil we will be at the top of our game though." he said with a knowing chuckle.

Roman smiled brightly. "Good." She told him. " _And you don't know brutal until I start training."_ She told him with a tease. " _I hope you get to watch."_

" _Me too, Ku'uipo."_ Harry said to her.

She smiled and rubbed his arms and then down his back. When she was done she wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her face into his neck. " _I love you."_ she whispered to him. She sat up and then pushed him away. "Be gone with you. You are done." She told him.

Harry chuckled. " _I love you too."_ He sent to her and then he and John got out of the tub and dried off and quickly dressed. Harry walked over to Roman and offered a hand. "Lets go to bed, Sweetbottom." he said with a grin.

She shook her head as she dressed in dry clothes. She walked with them back to their room and found Lee and Celes dozing off. Roman crawled onto her mat and sighed. She laid on her back and folded her arms under her head. She closed her eyes as she bent her left leg at the knee.

John chose the middle spot in between Roman and Celes and Harry took up a place on the other side of Roman. John turned to on his side and looked down at Roman. Then he kissed her forehead and laid back down. " _I think I know how to make you feel my love, but I don't want to spook you."_ he sent to Roman looking to all the world like he was getting ready to sleep.

Harry kissed Roman on the side of the mouth and then rolled over on his stomach and proceeded to fall asleep.

Roman watched John at the side of her eye. " _Oh?"_ she asked. " _It can't be anything worse than what went down in Sune's head."_

John looked over at her and nodded. " _True."_ he leaned up and wrapped an arm slowly around her waist. " _I'm going to touch you, Ro."_ he whispered in her head watching her eyes.

Roman looked down at his arm and then nodded. " _Okay."_

John smiled and pulled her a little closer and pushed into their connection slowly. He wrapped his magic around her and opened himself to her. " _Open to me, Ko'u Mau loa, feel me. Feel how I feel for you."_ he said to her in a soft urging voice.

Roman didn't hesitate. She desperately wanted to feel something. Something that didn't make her feel empty. She knew Harry loved her but when she wasn't touching him she felt empty again. She found that if she wasn't touching any of them that she really couldn't feel them. She so opened to John and took a deep breath as she felt the warmth and the love. She closed her eyes as she pulled him more into her. She needed to be filled with it. She wanted her whole body fill with the warmth. She rolled over onto her side and faced him she pressed into his body trying to open as much to him and to feel him.

John smiled and gasped a little at just how open Roman was. He reached out further and brushed her soul with his. He reveled in it and sent her every ounce of love he felt for her. He loved her heart, her soul and her entire being. He was never going to stop she was his, in that moment she was completely his. He held her tighter both physically and with his magic and kissed her connected them in yet another way.

Roman kissed him back and gave a sighing moan as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She pressed closer and shivered every time he brushed his soul against hers. She had held tightly to the part that was Celes but allowed him to continue to warm her. She slowly opened her mouth to him and sighed again.

John slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly made love to it as his hands trailed down her body. He found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it just a little and ran his hands across the flesh and gave a quiet moan. He laced his legs with her a pressed her closer still and started to see colors blooming from her. They weren't bold yet so the colors were light and faded. He slipped his hands up her shirt as the urge to be one with her kicked in.

Roman shivered with pleasure and gave another gasping moan. She pressed into him and slid her knee up his inner thigh and rubbed against his shaft. She trailed her fingers into his hair and pulled on it a little. She liked kissing him nearly as much as she enjoyed kissing Harry. She shivered again and sucked on his tongue every time it slipped into her mouth.

John gave a quiet moan and with one swift movement had her on her back while he was above her settled between her legs. The whole time he never ended their kiss. He reached down and pulled one of the blankets up over them for more privacy. He smiled when he pulled back keeping his magic firmly wrapped around her and brushed his soul over hers again and started to kiss down her throat leaving a hot trail to the collar of her shirt which he pulled down on to kiss further down. He hooked his hands under the bottom hem of the shirt and started to push it up and off so he could get to her breasts.

She shivered and looked up at him. She closed her eyes as she felt his soul brush over her. She wrapped whatever little magic she had around him and gave a sighing moan. She bit her lower lip as she looked back up at him and watched as her hands slid over the back of his shoulders and down his arms, feeling his muscles and the way they rolled and dipped. She shivered again and rolled her body under him as she rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body.

John pushed her shirt off and dipped down and ran his tongue over her breast and then sucked on the nipple until it was hard and then kissed across and did the same to the other. He felt her arch into him as he kissed down to her belly. He ran little kissed all over it. He stopped and dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around and listened to her react to it. As he kissed down to her pelvic he pushed her pants down and kissed further down and then without hesitation because he could feel her need for him to touch her physically as well he flicked his tongue over her clit and then proceeded to make love to her core with his mouth.

Roman gave a gasping moan and rolled onto her head as she laced her fingers into John's hair. She shivered and rolled her hips against his mouth. Her mouth fell open as she gasped a moan again. She rolled her body and shivered again.

John listened to her react and felt it as well. He shivered and moaned quietly against Roman's core and dipped his tongue in and out of her slowly. He made sensual movements and long licks. He would lick up to her clit and then swirl it around and go back down to her core and dip it in and out slowly for a while. He moaned and shivered again as he ran his hands up over her belly and to her breasts and cupped them giving them a light massage and listened to her react.

Roman shivered with pleasure and then arched her back into his hands. Before she knew it she was gasping out her first orgasm and rolling onto her head. She pulled tighter onto his hair and shivered. She breathed heavily as she let go of his hair and shivered and jerked a little from her orgasm.

John smiled and started to kiss back up her body and came to hover over her again. He worked his own pants off and then pulled off his shirt. He pulled the blanket around them more and lifted one of her knees to his hip and entered her and the world around them exploded in a rush of colors. He moaned and leaned down and kissed her to cut off the sounds they were both making.

Roman wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed it as she moaned and shivered and felt little explosion of excitement. She closed her eyes and enjoyed to feel of him filling her. She rubbed her hand ups his back and moaned as she rolled her hips. She rolled her body against his and pulled him against her wanting to feel his body against hers. She shivered as she held him tightly with her arms, magic and brushed her soul against his and shivered again.

John shivered himself when she brushed his soul. He looked down into her eyes and filled her with what he was feeling, relief, love, thankfulness… he leaned down and kissed her again keeping her close in both body and soul as he slowly built them up to orgasm the colors starting to burst and swirl around Roman in deep oranges and hints of purples, with reds mixed in.

Roman moaned and then gasped as she wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles. She rubbed her hands up his back and into his hair. Tears filled her eyes. This time it wasn't from hurt or fear. She was feeling his love, relief and thankfulness. She passed her love to him, her need to hold onto him, but not just him all of them. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around him as she felt her orgasm tickle up her body. " _John._ " She moaned into their private link.

John smiled down at her and kissed her eyes. He continued to pump into her at the even pace that seemed to be driving them both home. His body shivered and he held onto her tighter as the colors intensified and his orgasm filled his own body. " _Don't hold back, Roman… please."_ he said to her in the link locking his gaze with hers.

Roman closed her eyes as she rolled back onto her head and allowed her orgasm to wash over her. She gave a breathy gasp and shivered but held onto John. She sighed and panted a little as she felt a blanket of tingles run over her body.

As John found his own release he had watched the moment as he always did. The moment in which she was completely his, that moment when they were in sync in all aspects of each other. He moaned and buried his face in the crook under her chin and above her breasts. He moaned quietly and again and panted and smiled keeping them firmly connected. " _I love you, so much."_ he sent to her.

" _I love you, my Mea aloha."_ she whispered to him as she held him and sighed again. " _Don't… leave me."_ She whispered as she kept her magic wrapped around him and kept herself open to him as she slowly fell asleep.

" _I'll be with you always, Ko'u Mau loa."_ John sent to her and laid his head next to hers and drifted into sleep.

Celes shot awake with a tiny scream a half an hour before wake up time. She looked with wild eyes around the small room, trying to get ahold of herself. She took deep breaths and pressed a shaking hand to her heart as her eyes filled with tears and the sheer terror of her nightmare gripped her. Her breaths came in short little gasps and whenever she closed her eyes she only saw Addie, pale with a dead stare.

Lee came awake and looked at Celes. "Celes," he whispered as he touched her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Celes gave a little scream and recoiled from his touch and then felt her head going light. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried in vain to get grip on herself. "N….n...n...nightmare." she gasped out buring her hands in her hair and dropping her head down between her knees to try and stop hyperventilating.

Roman and John woke with the sound of Celes' small scream. Roman felt the panic and fear that radiated from Celes. She shook and had to concentrate harder than normal to push it aside. She gently pushed John off her and then crawled over Lee and sat in front of Celes. She cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Look at me." She commanded her as she used her power to sooth her. "Look at me and feel my breathing." She took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. She did it three times for her.

Celes looked into Roman's eyes still feeling panic but her breathing started to normalize with Roman's and when it did she looked at Roman a little longer and a crippling pain filled her heart and she sobbed and covered her mouth and dropped her head back down as she shook with tears.

Harry had come awake at Celes' scream and was sitting, he could feel her pain and his heart was breaking for her.

"Come here, baby." Roman whispered as she pulled her onto her lap and held her. She ran her fingers through Celes' hair and soothed her with her. "It's okay. Its all okay." She whispered. She tucked Celes' head under her chin as she cradled her in her arms. "Its okay."

Celes clung to Roman for dear life. She continued to cry and shake her head a little. "M...m-my fault…" she sobbed. "I… I couldn't…" she sniffed and cried burying her face in Roman's neck and holding her a little tighter. "D...d-don't let… go." she cried.

"I'm not going to let go." She told her. She tilted Celes' head back and made her look into her golden eyes. "This was not your fault. It was not your fault. This was all out of our hands. There was nothing we could do." She told her. "You understand me?"

Celes' lip trembled and she nodded and sniffed. She felt so sad, so cold, and so defeated in that moment. "I'm s-sorry." she whispered and sniffed as more tears fell.

Roman shook her head. "I told you this isn't your fault." She whispered and held her. She tucked Celes' head back under her chin. She ran her fingers down her hair and just held her. "We will get through this."

"P-promise?" she asked with a sniff her tears slowing but not stopping, she shivered a little.

"Of course!" Roman told her. "We always get through everything." She looked down at Celes and cupped her cheek. "You are my Saving Grace." She told her and ran her thumb over her cheekbone. "We have gone through worse than this. This is cake." She gave Celes a genuine smile. "I love you. You love me, we got married, you are my wife, I am your wife. We are connected by the soul." She pressed her forehead to hers. "My Cel-Bear. You are mine and I'm yours." In that moment Roman felt the connection to all of them. She didn't know how it happened but she felt all of them. All their love, the concern, their need to protect. Roman wrapped her arms around tighter around Celes. "All mine!" She growled.

Celes gave a watery laugh and hugged her back and pressed her face into Roman's neck and kissed it. "Mine… always and forever." she whispered into Roman's ear and for some reason she felt like she needed to cry more, she felt joy though. How did Roman do that, one minute Celes had felt such crippling grief and now she felt elated and joyful. She pulled back and sniffing she kissed Roman full on the mouth.

Roman moaned as against her mouth. She shivered and slipped her tongue past her lips and tasted Celes fully. She gave a growl and kissed her more demanding more of her taste. She felt so starved of her just like how she did with Harry. "God! I'm so sorry. Now I know how you felt last night. I'm sorry." She kissed her chin to her neck and then back to her lips.

Celes shook her head and met the demands of Roman's lips with her own. She ran her hands over Roman's body and found it naked and moaned. "You're naked…" she moaned as her hands trailed down to Roman's breasts. "God… I'm sorry too." she said and trailed a set of kisses down Roman's chin and neck getting lost in everything Roman. She was all she felt, smelled, tasted, and needed. She flicked her thumbs over Roman's hard nipples and moaned.

Roman shivered and moaned. "Why aren't you naked!" She demanded as she pushed her pants down and found her core with her fingers. She moaned and kissed her again as she slid her fingers into her core and started to pump her fingers into her. She pulled her fingers out and then sucked on them. She cleaned Celes' juices off her fingers and moaned. She shivered and smiled at her as she rolled her onto the mat and then slid her fingers back into Celes core.

Celes rolled her hips and pushed herself closer to Roman's demanding fingers enjoying the dominance Roman was taking with her. She shivered and moaned and looked up at Roman. She wanted to touch her, be in contact with her. She reached up and trailed a hand over Roman's breasts and moaned louder and then bit her lip.

Roman moaned as she kissed her. She thrust her tongue into her mouth and sucked onto Celes' tongue. She moaned against her mouth as she pressed her breast into her hand and worked her core faster. She rubbed her clit with the heel of her hand and enjoyed the hot wetness of her.

Celes rolled her hips faster and rolled Roman's nipples between her fingers and thumbs and moaned rolling back on her head and pushing her whole body against Roman's. She started to pant and looked up at Roman. She wanted so desperately to please Roman at the same time but what Roman was doing to her was just… fogging her brain. She moaned. "Please… Roman…" she moaned out and rolled her hips even faster. She rolled onto her head again and felt her juices leak out and shivered.

Roman ginned down at her. "Beg me." She told her.

Celes gasped out a loud moan as her whole body tightened and she came, juices gushing at the same time. She moaned and shook and jerked. She looked up at Roman and shook her head. "You… bad… bad girl." she shivered with a tiny smile.

Roman chuckled, "Oh, but I am. I really am." She told her as he placed little kisses down her neck. "But you make me good." She whispered. She moaned as she kissed lower to her breast. "I want you again." She told her. She licked back up to her neck. She looked down at her. "We don't have time and I believe our audience is feeling a little left out." She told her and looked over to all three boys.

Celes' eyes widened and she blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands. She knew they'd seen Roman and herself together before but for some reason she just felt embarrassed they just witnessed Roman's domination. She gave a nervous little giggle and peaked at the boys through her fingers and shivered.

Harry gave a growl to both girls. "And when we find time, payback. Roman… lots of payback." he growled at her.

Roman smiled at him. "Oh, I'm sure you will." She teased him. She leaned down and kissed Celes. She pulled her pants up and covered her and her shirt. "Up." She told them all. "Time to get dressed and start out day." kissed Celes one last time before getting up to dress.

Celes' whole body blushed as she dressed herself and she kept looking down. She felt like some sort of lady person thing. How did Roman do that? Made her feel so… girly and loved. She shivered and looked down at the ground as she french braided her hair and still felt her body heated with a blush and slight arousal.

Harry dressed chuckling a little the whole time. He looked at Roman, and saw the change in her and felt it and smiled bigger seeing his Roman there. He reached across the space after she was dressed and pulled her to him with a growl and kissed her. "I'm so going to get you." he said against her lips and kissed her once more and then let her go with a smile.

Roman smiled at him. "Bring it on." She told him and winked at him. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked over to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

Lee smiled down at her. "My butterfly," he said as he kissed her. He moaned as he smoothed out her lower lip with his tongue and then kissed her. He pulled her into his bod and rubbed his hips against hers.

She moaned and pressed closer. "You, I will have tonight." she told him.

"God, I hope so." He told her and kissed her again.

Roman turned and then kissed John. "Thank you."

John smiled down at her. "For what? I didn't do anything." he said to her softly.

"Yes you did." She told him. "You were there to help me out of my hysterical fit after my fear. Thank you."

John ran a hand over the middle of her face dragging his finger lightly over it and then stopped it on her neck and held it lightly. He leaned down and kissed her. "Anytime." he whispered and kissed her again. "I love you."

"Love you too." She told him. She turned back to Celes and wrapped an arm around her as the monk opened their door and they filed out the room to meditate. That day Roman had finished the first box and was half way done with the second box. She found it easier to carve the box. She had more love to give the boxes. They were healing boxes, she decided. Sune needed healing and she was going to try to heal him. By the second day that Ro was connected with the others is when she was done with the boxes. It was then that Sensei and pulled her out the room and gave her a separate room. She still ate with the others and bathed but the brutal training she was looking forward had started. From sunrise to sunset she was training. Her body had gained its normal weight back, but because of the training she was going through, her body leaned out and hardened. By dinner each night she was tired and sore but she enjoyed it. It was like when she was younger. Sensei had been hard on her then and was hard on her now. Some times she sat at the table with raw knuckles, strained muscles, or limped in. Rain or shined they all trained and Celes learned more of the medicines.

Two weeks had passed and Roman was outside in the rain running laps in her training pants and a sports bra. Sensei stood in the doorway with his hands clasped behind him watching her carefully. "No reason to be hiding, come forward." he told Celes and Harry.

They stepped out from where they had been concealed and stood closer to the old man. "I'm sorry Sensei, Celes was… worried." Harry said.

"I wasn't worried, I just wanted to see what it was like for you guys." she said to Harry.

"Curiocity is normal." Sensei said. He nodded towards Roman. "What do you think?" He asked Celes.

"She looks miserable, but happy. And healthy." she said watching Roman run.

Sensei nodded. "What about you, warrior?"

Harry looked at Roman. "She looks stronger, more alert." he stared a little longer. "Beautiful, agile, like a warrior."

He nodded as he watched her her with pleasure. "Are your warriors ready?"

"Very good." He held a hand to Celes. "Come little one." he told her. "I have something to show you."

Celes looked at Harry and then back to Roman and took Sensei's hand and walked with him. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously looking around as they walked.

"I have been told you wanted to see this side of the monastery." he told her. He lead her to a green room. "This is only part of our garden." He told her. "The rest it outside."

Celes' mouth was open a little as she looked around. She grinned. "Its so beautiful. I love it. This is just… amazing. This whole experience is, its truly amazing up here, Sensei."

He nodded as his eyes flashed. "Just remember, this isn't a garden of Eden." he told her and walked away, leaving her in the greenhouse to examine everything until her little heart was content.

Celes stayed in the garden for the rest of the afternoon. She walked around out in the rain touching plants and identifying the ones she learned and the ones she knew. She enjoyed the garden greatly. She smiled at some of the flowers and smelled them. The garden made her thoughts drift to home. She missed the kids. She hummed a little as she slowly walked through the rain in the garden. She was getting ready to go back inside when her son's voice filled her head.

" _Mum! Uncle Dragon is getting way worse!"_ Alaric said blasting her head a bit.

Celes gave a little gasp at the loud assault from Lark and rubbed her temples. " _Lark, tone it down. What do you mean its worse?"_ she asked.

" _Jude can't get him to wake up, he won't wake up. He's barely breathing. Jude is doing her best but… shes no you Mum. I'm scared."_ he said and Celes felt it and her heart rate doubled.

" _I know, baby. I know. Take some deep breaths."_ she soothed him.

" _Just say you're coming home."_ he said desperately.

Celes paused, she actually didn't know if they were going to be home soon. " _I'll talk to Ro about talking to Sensei."_ she sent to him. " _Baby just… hold it together a little longer, we will be there soon."_ She took off in a quick walk back towards the other side of the monastery. Tears blurred her vision a little, Lark was thirteen he shouldn't have to deal with this. She swiped at her eyes and had to stop for a minute to take some deep breaths and try to get herself under control.

Lee frowned Celes and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, Cel?" He asked as he picked her up in his arms.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lark says Draco won't wake up and Jude can't do anything. Lark and Jude are too young for this, they're watching their uncle die… And we are up here on a mountain in China!" she said and closed her eyes pressing her face into his chest.

"Okay. Okay. I need _you_ to take a deep breath and to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Lee told her as he sat down with her on his lap.

Celes nodded and took a deep breath and let it out and then another and looked up at him. "Lee our babies are alone, Mama and Papa are there but I know Lark, he is keeping things from them so they don't get worried. They are alone, and Draco is dieing." she whispered.

Lee shook his head. "They are not alone and Draco isn't going to die. Come on, I don't know where Ro is right now but John can help us. A daydream is still a dream and you can check Draco through that. I know Sensei lower the shields enough so that we can communicate back and forth with the kids. You can do this." he pulled her with him as they went to find John.

"A daydream… like at Luau the first time?" she asked him as she followed him. Her mind raced with ideas on how to preserve Draco just a little longer, to wake him up even so Jude could help him.

"Yes, and who better than to do that than the man with the strongest connection to the kids?" He asked. "John."

John turned, "How can I… I'm not turning up her sexual energy for a quickie in the afternoon." He told him.

"No not that. We need your help. Draco isn't do good. Lark contacted Celes. A couple of years ago Ro did this daydream thing to bring Vinny to our luau and perform with Damon. Can you do a day dream to take Celes to Draco and look him over?"

"Yeah, I can do that." John said. He sat on the mat with Celes. He reach out for Jude. "Hey, sweetie, I'm gonna connect with you. You Mama is going to be there in a day dram to show you what needs to be done. Okay?" he sent to Jude.

"Okay, Papa." she sent back to him, she was so scared and knew they could feel it. She tried to calm herself and pushed back some of her black hair and wiped her cheeks again.

John connected to her and stood next to Jude. "Hey sweetie." he greeted. He pulled her into a hug, "You are my brave girl. How are you doing?" he asked her.

Jude buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm scared." she whispered.

John held her tightly and ran his fingers down her hair. "Its okay, sweetie. It will all be okay." He pulled back and looked at her with a smile. "You are brave. You know how I know? Your mama's and daddy's blood run in your veins. Your dad was face with this just about every year while he was in school. Your mom healed your mummy's soul when she was about your age. You have something really special in you because of them."

Jude's green eyes glittered with tears and she nodded. "I… its hard." she said softly giving a very Celes like expression as she started to overthink it all again.

He shook his head. "Its only hard when _you_ think its hard." he cupped her face and pressed his forehead to his. "Don't over think. When you overthink you become your own downfall. Do you understand?"

Jude gave a little nod and smiled. "Thank you, Papa." she said to him and hugged him around the neck. "Where's Mama?" she asked pulling back.

"I'm going to bring her in, I just had to make sure you were okay, first." he kissed her forehead and then pulled Celes into the daydream. "Mama Bear to the rescue."

Celes gave him a smile and kissed his cheek and opened her arms to Jude. "I'm so proud of you." she said running her fingers through Jude's silky hair. "So, so proud." she said and pulled away and looked over at her old bed in the Burrow and saw Draco there, he was pale and he was breathing so shallow that he looked almost dead. She bit her lip and led Jude over to the bedside. "Okay, baby, tell me what you see and maybe we can work this out together."

Jude screwed up her face and looked at her uncle. She looked up at Celes. "He's sweaty, shallow breathing, pale…" she trailed off.

Celes nodded. "Does he feel warm or cool?" she asked her.

Jude stepped forward and pressed a hand to Draco's head. "Warm." she said looking back at her mother.

Celes nodded and thought about it for a minute. "Okay, heres what you need to do. You know the healing kits I leave at all our houses and places of business, you need that. It has this topical potion in it that will bring down the fever quickly. When the shakes start you cover him with a blanket and make him the tea in the yellow bag when he wakes up, because he will when the fever breaks, make sure he drinks all of the tea, every last drop. Then keep him under the blankets and if it happens again repeat. Hes only in this state because he has a fever. You break the fever and he'll wake up." she said and grabbed Jude's shoulder and looked into her eyes, Jude nearly stood at her height now. "You can do this, we will be coming home before you know it. Then life can resume, hold on just a little longer. Tell Lark the same thing." she said rubbing Jude's arms.

Jude nodded and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mama." she said with a sigh of relief.

"I love you too, Jude." Celes said and suppressed tears. She pulled back. "Now go do what I told you to, and we will try to be back soon." she said stepping away from Jude to John.

John smiled at Jude. "Brave girl." He told her and winked at her. "See you soon." He told her and then he disconnected from her. He looked down at Celes. "You okay?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded a little. "He's getting worse, if hes getting fevers like that…" she sighed and shut her eyes and refocused. "Okay, okay." she took a few deep breaths and then opened her eyes. "After this, we need a vacation." she said decidedly. She looked over at Lee. "Greece." she said with a little smile.

"Greece sounds good." Lee smiled.

John nodded, "That does sound good. White marble, clear blue waters. Oh yeah, I can go for that." He smiled.

"Plus, cliff diving." she winked at the boys with a giggle.

"Yep, that sounds great." John smiled. He looked over to Lee. "So you going to try the cliff diving? Celes said she would if you did."

Lee smiled at him, "I am still thinking about it."

Celes giggled. "We can hold hands when we do it if you want." she offered. "I'll protect you my big strong warrior." she teased.

"Good cause I think I may need you to patch me up and play nurse." Lee said pouting to her.

John chuckled and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "You want me to wear the little get up too?" she asked him.

Lee moaned, "White nurse's outfit. Oh, yes."

"When we get done here and before we run off to Greece for a vacation you and I will go to the sex shop and you can pick it out and I will wear it for you." she giggled.

"Oh, yes. That sounds good." Lee smiled.

Roman giggled as she walked in the room. She chased Harry and then jumped on his back still wet. "Come on, I just want a hug."

Harry reached around and attempted to get her off shivering. "Jesus, its cold as hell and you're adding wet. Give me Hawaii back!" he exclaimed and finally got a hold of her leg and drug her around to the front of his body and started to pry her cold wetness off of him.

Celes giggled and shook her head, she looked down at her own wet cloths. She had forgotten all about the fact that she was just as wet. She reached out and placed a cold hand on Harry's cheek and he hissed at her.

"Pick on Harry time." Ro giggled as she snaked her hands up his shirt. She moaned. "God, you are so warm."

Harry hissed and tried to pull her hand out of his shirt. He glared at her and then over at Celes. "Use one of the other two to warm up, I can only handle one cold woman at a time."

Celes giggled and kissed his cheek and pressed her cold nose on it and stepped back and trained her eyes on Lee and started towards him hands outstretched slightly.

"Do you hear that? I think I hear something." Lee said. "John, I need you to help me with that thing. So when we are doing investigating that noise, lets go do that thing." He said pulling John with him.

John chuckled and ran off with Lee. "Right behind you. I think I hear it too."

Roman tsked. "Chickens." She got off Harry, "Come on, Cel. We can warm each other up. Sensei said you can spend the night in my room tonight." She said taking her hand. "We can take a hot bath and then go to dinner."

Harry frowned. "Why does Celes get to be with you tonight? What happened when Sensei took you off and away?"

Celes smiled. "He showed me the garden." she said and her eyes sparkled as she looked at Roman. "Its amazing!" she said. "Lets go take a bath…. and warm up." she said and gave a little sigh. "Well… take a bath anyways. Mr. Cold blanket has my sex drive on low again." she shrugged sheepishly.

Roman giggled. "Have you forgotten, I can make you feel lust. It is an emotion after all." She winked at her. "We can probably get you off once since he has you on low but its better than nothing." She was as she wrapped an arm around her. She looked over to Harry, "I asked Sensei if she could stay the night, that's why she gets to stay with me tonight." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry growled at her. "Little nymph." he said to her and chuckled. "Have fun, I'm going to go help Lee and John investigate their noise." he air quoted 'noise' and walked away from them kissing each girl before he did.

Roman took Celes to the bath house and filled the tub. She hissed as she entered the hot water and then sighed. She smiled up at Celes "I can lower the temperature for you and then slowly heated for you if that will make you comfortable."

Celes smiled down at her and shook her head. "Nope, I like it hot." she said and peeled off her wet cloths and got into the tub her limbs tingling with the sudden heat washing through them and sighed. She sank into the water to her shoulders and sighed. "Thats good." she moaned and shut her eyes.

Roman swam to her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her gently. "You know there was more to the reason why I wanted you tonight." She told her.

"Oh? And whats that my beautiful wife?" Celes asked. She had been using every term of endearment under the sun with Roman, she had really missed her and wanted her to know in every word she said.

She smiled at her as she sat at the edge of the tub and pulled Celes onto her lap. "Sensei is going to test us tomorrow." She told her. "You are required to watch. I'm going to fight Harry, Lee, and John at once." She told her.

Celes gave a little frown. "You're his best pupil?" she asked.

Roman smiled at her. "I am." She told her. "I need you to be okay with this. It's not going to be… soft playful stuff, its going to be the real deal thing. All four of us are going to get here and there will be blood."

Celes tugged at her lower lip with her teeth and gave Roman a worried look. "I… is it important?" she asked softly.

"Which part? The part that Sensei test us or that part that I need you to be okay?"

"Both." she said.

Roman nodded. "Yes. Sensei does this to teach a lesson. Its not for his amusement. There is always a lesson to be learned. And I need you to be okay because he wants you there to watch. If you are frantic and panicking it going to distract us all."

Celes nodded. "I… I can be okay with it. I can control myself." she nodded. "I know I can be very distracting, especially now that for the most part all the connections stay open." she said with a little smile. "I sometimes think it'd be easier on all of us if I was a fighter too."

Roman laughed and shook her head. "No, Cel. Not this kind of fighter. Then there will be a house full of hot heads ready to throw down. No, your fight is with healing." She kissed her cheek. "I will cut connection to the boys while we fight. Its important that you don't pass my connection to them. That is something we have been working on."

Celes nodded. "I'll hold your connection to me tighter tomorrow. I promise." she assured Roman.

"Good girl." She told her and kissed down her neck. Slowly using her powers to make her feel lust. "You will be our healer and patch us up, right?" she asked as she rubbed her thigh.

Celes shivered and nodded with a smile. She spread her legs a little for Roman as her body heated and her core started to throb with need. "I… will." she moaned. "Costume and all if you want… although I don't have one yet, so maybe just… in barely any clothes… a shift… that…" she moaned losing her train of thought. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm relaxing you." Roman moaned as she kissed back up her neck. "So you don't worry." She moaned as she brushed her core with her fingers. She moaned as she brushed her knuckles against her clit.

Celes gave a little jump and moaned arching herself closer to Roman's hand and spreading her legs wider. "What had gotten into you lately… God you are so… dominating with me." she moaned shutting her eyes trailed a hand down one of Roman's arms to push it to her core more firmly.

Roman moaned as she slid her fingers into her. "You are mine. And its what you want." She whispered. She pumped her fingers a couple of times as she sucked on her neck and moaned. "It's okay." She told her. "You know I love you, right? I missed you too." she rubbed her heel to Celes' clit.

Celes moaned and looked at her. "I… I missed you too." she gave a small mewing sound for a minute. "I love you, and I-I know you love… me. Never… a q-question." she rolled her hips and leaned back a little.

Roman moaned as she pumped her fingers a little faster. She loved the little mew sounds she made. It seemed like she only did that for her when she was dominate and only with her. She pulled her mouth to her and kissed her. She moaned against her lips and and slid her tongue into her mouth. She swirled it around and then sucked on her tongue.

Celes moaned into Roman's mouth and rolled her hips faster with the pace of Roman's fingers and pressed her forehead to Roman's and started to make louder mewing sounds and gripped Roman's arms and ran her hands down them. She loved this, she loved the way Roman was with her. She shivered and moaned louder and continued to roll her hips and closed her eyes as the mewing sounds started of their own accord again.

Roman pumped her fingers faster into her and kissed up to her ear and panted with her. She nipped her earlobe and then sucked on it. She couldn't get enough of her taste or the feel of her. She needed to touch her every chance she got. She thrust her fingers harder and faster into Celes.

Celes' sounds became more high pitched and she spread her legs wider so that Roman's fingers could go deeper. She shivered and threw her head back and rolled her hips and gripped Roman's thighs as her orgasm started to build and bubble inside of her and she felt her body and core tightening. "Ro… Ro… Roman…" she panted and moaned.

Roman kept her fingers going as she kissed up and down her neck. "Yes, Celes?" She asked. "What is it?" she licked up her neck. "Do you want to come, is that what you want?"

Celes gave a tiny whimper and nodded. "Please… please Roman… please make me come… please." she begged her gripping Roman's thighs even tighter as her toes curled and her body started to shake harder.

"Ask me again." She growled in her ear. "Ask me again."

Celes whimpered and looked at her. "Please… dear God… please make me come Roman." she moaned.

Roman moaned and closed her eyes. "Beg me." She whispered.

Celes gave a loud moan as her body jerked and released its orgasm. She moaned again and her whole body tightened and she dropped her head against Roman's shoulder and panted kissing her shoulder. "You have taken… my power over you… and turned it back on… me." she panted.

Roman chuckled as she held Celes to her. "Just for now." she told her. "And you like it." She giggled. As Celes sat on her lap trying to calm down. Roman started to wash her hair and massaged her fingers into Celes' scalp. "Celes."

Celes had her eyes shut and her eyebrows went up a little as she responded. "Hmm?" she asked and moaned a little bit.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She whispered. "I don't want you afraid of me any more."

Celes opened her eyes and looked at her. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what I almost let you do." she whispered.

"Promise me you will keep fighting. I know you don't fight physically but you do fight." Roman said as she paused her fingers and looked at her. "Promise me you will keep fighting. Don't ever give in."

"I promise I will never, ever stop. You are worth fighting for, you are everything. Its my job to make sure you are safe, and protected even from yourself." she whispered. "I'm always going to fight for you."

Roman kissed her. "I love you." She told her. Then she continued with Celes' hair.

Celes gave a faint smile. "I love you too." she said softly. "Alaric contacted me." she said.

"Close your eyes." Roman told her and then rinsed her hair. "What did he say?" She asked when she was done. She grabbed the soap and started washing Celes' body.

"Draco's getting worse. John sent me to them in a daydream so he could calm her down and I could talk her through how to take care of him. She couldn't get him to wake up." she said softly.

Roman nodded and bit her lips as she thought about the new information. "Tomorrow is the final test and Sensei's last lesson. Once that is done we will go back home. Draco is a stubborn bastard and he will hang until we get there to save him."

Celes nodded. "I hope so, I already feel bad enough for getting Addie… I can't lose him too." she whispered.

Roman lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "You are _not_ going to lose him… besides. I made him Cello's godfather… without telling Lee. So in order for us to share that secret he has to be alive." She smiled. "He will make it. You aren't going to lose another friend. I won't allow it." She continued to wash Celes' body.

Celes nodded and thought about Addison and smiled. "You know, the first day I met her was a week after my episode and she walked right up to me and said 'You're that crazy Healer right?' She made me laugh, I didn't want to laugh but she did." she said fondly.

Roman smiled. "I love Addie too. I will admit I may have snapped at her a couple of time but that is only because of birth pains. She was good. She kept a cool head. I still remember when I took you to her and told her to fix you cause you had the baby blues."

"Addison was a brilliant Doctor, and understood our world better than most people in the same position. She… she was all I had besides Harry during that two years." she whispered.

Roman rinsed Celes. "I know, sweetpea." she told her. "You will still have her." She looked at Celes and placed a hand over her breast. "Right here in your heart. She will always be there, and in your memories." She kissed her cheek. "And when you want to see her again, we have plenty of pictures that move with her in them."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile. "I know." she whispered. She peaked at Roman. "How are you doing with all of that?" she asked her.

Roman nodded. "I loved her, and I'll feel guilty every time I see Draco, but I'm okay. Addie will always be in my memories. I do feel your pain and it hurts more." She kissed Celes' cheek. "She was the only other woman I allowed between my legs." She smiled.

Celes giggled. "Me too." she winked. "Are you hungry? I'm starved." she said.

Roman smiled at her. "You are cleaned, you may go." She kissed her and gave her a raspberry against her cheek. "Let me clean my body and I'll be right out."

Celes trailed her fingers over Roman's cheek and kissed her slowly. "Okay, don't take too long. I love you." she said getting out of the tub and dressing in dry clothes after drying off. She left the bathhouse french braiding her hair.

The rest of the evening went by uneventful… except for during supper when Ro and Celes decided to sing the most annoying songs that stuck in your head after hearing it long enough. Lee, harry, and John only shook their heads and plugged their years. When Ro had looked over to sensei he gave her a slight smile and turned his ear ever so slightly and she saw the ear plugs. Roman had laughed so hard she cried. She could hear Sensei's words to the monks. 'There is a time for everything. There is a time to exercise discipline and then there is a time to exercise wisdom. Why suffer with your struggle of discipline when its clearly the time to use wisdom.'

The next day Sensei called Harry, Lee, and John to the training room. He had Celes sit next to him. "You three have done well with your training, now its time for your final test. Are you ready for your opponent?" he asked them. When they nodded he clapped his hands twice.

Roman walked into the room. She had her taining outfit on and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She bowed in front of Sensei.

"My best pupil." Sensei told the boys. His eyes flashed again as he watched the boys.

Lee frowned as he looked at Roman and then at Sensei. " _Harry."_ he growled at him. " _I'm not going to fight my wife."_

 _"Yes you are Lee."_ Harry issued the command without a thought. _"There is a reason behind everything, every decision that Sensei makes has a reason and a lesson. Buck up, she's good, and so are we."_ He sent both John and Lee.

Celes watched looking calm for all the world to see. She sat next to Sensei hands folded neatly in her lap. Her mind was going though, and she was watching every movement made.

" _And you failed this lesson."_ Lee snapped. _"You as a leader are supposed to warn us of things that could cause us distress. It's one thing to fight_ with _my wife as it is to fight_ against _her_. "

Harry snapped his gaze on Lee. " _As a leader I only have to tell you what you need to know. If you had known the whole time that it was Roman you wouldn't have put effort into learning what you needed to learn. You_ will _do this, because you_ will not _allows up to fail because you're too busy trying to protect Roman. I get it we protect her and Celes but something I have learned about Roman, shes a warrior too. Stop blubbering and do this, or I will command you to do it."_ Harry sent him his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Lee growled and narrowed his eyes just as dangerously. _"Listen to what you just said. You had to_ learn _that she is a warrior. Why vouldnt you give me the same respect in this and tell me? You know How I am. I freak out and then come to terms with it. You aren't giving me a whole lot of credit here."_

 _"He has a point, Harry." John told him. "The only reason I'm not freaking out is because Kama already fought her in their dreams."_

Harry gave an audible sigh and glanced at Sensei as he watched them. He growled at Lee. " _The point of this training is to get you to think and assess instead of acting on a knee jerk. You always have an issue with that, something happens to one of the girls you fly off the handle. You can not do that, no matter what, even if your enemy looks, talks and feels like Roman. The mind games that have been played on us latly should tell you that. You need to do this Lee. If you fail, we all fail. And not just John and I, Ro too. This is as much a test for her as it is for us."_ he walked closer to him and grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him. " _There is always a reason for what Sensei makes us do. Its not a game, this is real and we_ need _to do this to finish."_

" _Given me credit. I'm not doing what I really want, which is to kick your ass and toss Roman over my shoulder and leave. Look, I understand this is a test and a lesson, and that a situation like this may have a rise the fact that we Basically faced this situation. What I'm trying to say is you want leadership you have to deal with each of us in our unique ways. What makes you think I wont blow this now? God Harry! I just... apart of me want to toss her over my shoulder now and flip you off. The other part feels disrespected. She's my wife! I fought with her."_ He rubbed his face and groaned. " _Fine_."

Harry sighed again and nodded. " _I expect you to be angry with me for a while, but don't let that affect you today."_ he said knowing he'd have to find a way to make it up to him.

" _You have no idea_." Lee growled.

Harry stood up straighter. "We are ready." he said simply.

Celes bit her lip in a small sign of her worry cracking through. She took a few deep breaths to stop it and pushed it back down.

Sensei nodded and then nodded to Roman.

Roman took a deep breath and calmed herself. She felt Lee's anger, concern, and protectiveness. She sent her magical slef out to him and kissed him as she hugged him.

He looked at her and nodded.

She nodded and then disconnected with all three boys. She shut them out and then took her place on the mat. She calmed herself and like a switch turned off her emotional ties she had with them. It was training but it was also a fight.

"Begin!" Sensei called.

Roman watched all three men moved like mirrors. She took in everything about them and assessed them. They rushed her at once and she kicked John in the stomach, as she socked Harry in the jaw and kicked Lee in the stomach. They all stumbled back.

Lee shook his head to clear it a little. Roman had more power than he thought. He connected to Harry and John again and assessed Roman. She was taking the defensive position and making them attack her.

Harry watched Roman, taking up the defensive and looked at John and Lee quickly. Then with the connection firmly in place they advanced on Roman as a unit prowling her like a pack of wolves. They struck at the same time coming down on her above.

Roman kicked Harry out the air and switched to Lee and kicked him down. At the last minute john tucked and swiped a leg out sweeping her to the ground. They both hopped to their feet and she quickly went onto the attack. She socked John in the nose, brought her knee to his side, switched legs and kicked him in the face. She turned in time to duck and miss Lee's swing. She came up and socked him in the kidney, bent him over and knee him in the air pocket, and then brought her elbow down on his back. She kicked a leg out to kicked Harry in the stomach but he caught it. She quickly jumped and twisted, using her other foot to kick him in the jaw.

Celes bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying out every time one of them went for the other. She clenched her hands in her lap and tried really hard to stay sitting as she watched them land blow and dodge and nearly miss. She bit her lip harder and closed her eyes for a minute and then opened her eyes and watched again digging her nails into her palms.

They don't know when it happened but soon Harry and a bo staff and was twirling it as he tried to get to Roman. Roman dodged it every chance she got, every now and then it smacked her on the cheek, arms, legs, or side. It was like an extension of his arm. Where ever he willed it, it went.

Roman knocked Lee and John back again. She heard them also grab weapons. She watched them carefully as they surrounded her her again. John had a bo staff, and Lee a sword. She smiled as she not only felt Lee, Harry, and John but also Kama, Lohi'au, and Alemana. It was go time. They rushed her again and she jumped, twisted, and dodged as best she could. The bo staffs hurt but she made sure to keep Alemana/Lee in her sight. Out of all of them he was the one that was the most dangerous now. She felt Pele's excitement and wanting to play. She connected to her and as a bo staff went to hit her she grabbed it out of whoever's hands and twirled it around. She used it as an extension of her arm and used it to block Lee/Alemana's attack. She smacked him a couple of times and then knocked him back. She turned and blocked both Harry/Lohi'au and John/Kama's staffs.

John/Kama attacked from one side of her and would switch with Harry/Lohi'au. She had disarmed Harry/Loh'ia and then turned to him. The blocked blow by blow, smacked each other's hand, feet, legs, and arms. He grunted as she jabbed the end of the staff into his stomach and smacked him hard across his face.

Celes' hands came up to her cheeks and she bit her lip so hard it bled. She didn't notice though she was trying and struggling to keep it together so she didn't distract them. She kept doing internal counting and pep talking trying to keep it cool. She glanced at Sensei as he watched them and winced again when she heard the smack of a blow landing. She really didn't think she could do this. She forced herself to watch again keeping her teeth firmly in her bottom lip so she didn't yell or make noise of any kind.

Roman fought with Lee sword to sword. It was two different sword styles but it was still getting the job done. They didn't scratched each other on the arms, hands, and chest but was careful not to do any real damage. Lee smacked the flat of the sword on her cheek, leaving a small cut. It was close enough distance for Roman to twist her leg around his knock him down and punch him in the chest. She turned just as Harry was coming at her and she blocked his bo staff with her sword. She grabbed another bo staff and swung it around. She blocked most of his strikes. and delivered most of her own. When she knocked him back she turned slowly in a circle and assess all three of them as she twirled the staff in her hand. To finish the fight she quickly swung it and with skill she smacked each and everyone of the men with the end of the staff on the side of their temples. It was hard enough to make them stumble back with dizziness.

"Enough!" Sensei told them.

Roman twirled her staff to a stop and laid it down on the grounds as she knelt.

Lee, Harry, and John did the same.

Sensei nodded but turned to Celes and healed her lip. He picked up her hand and gave it a little pat. "Tell me, little one. Besides, your fear and panic, what do you feel?"

Celes looked up at Sensei and then at the four of them. "Pride." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "They… I'm proud to call them mine." she said a little louder.

"And you feel protected?" He asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Very." she said softly.

Sensei nodded. "You not only have one warrior." He pointed to Lee. "You have four." he pointed to each and every one of them. "When you feel weak you have four to lean on. Never fear what you feel for them or fear what you almost allow. When you can't do what needs to be done you will always have them to push you to do what needs to be done."

Celes nodded looking at the four of them. "Thank you, Sensei." she said to him. "Thank you so much."

He nodded then turned to John. "What do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel complete." he said.

He nodded. "Never be scared to ask for it. To be completly connected to each and everyone of them. For you its your way. You are to be conneceted to them all, too long alone." He walked over to Lee. "And you? What do you feel besides anger?"

Lee frowned down at the mat. "Complete, intuned, pride… not for just the guys but for Roman too."

Sensei nodded, "You have done well. You a lot you have done since being here. Never underestimate anyone here. In time you will learn to turn off and no that switch." He walked in front of Harry. "You have also come up from the last time you were here. A leader does look out for everyone and does consider _everyone's_ feelings. Be careful, young warrior of the way you command them. There is more to a leader than command. Diplomacy, gentleness, and sweet words go a long way. You should know this. You use them on Ro all the time. Why shouldn't the men be any different?"

Harry nodded. "I see that now, and I will strive to correct it." he said.

Sensei nodded and walked to Roman. "Hardhead, stubborn, hot headed, and sensitive." He sighed. "Next time when I call you come faster."

"Yes Sensei." Roman gave a smile to herself.

"Do you see your mistake?"

"Yes sensei."

"Tell me your mistake."

"I rushed into a fight unpaired."

"See, an old dog can learn new tricks. You are able to sense something not all of us can sense. I told you many times before, there is a time for everything. When going into a fight, always have your guard up. It don't matter of your feelings." he waved a hand and her boxes appeared. "I soaked them in the lotus essence, white lilies, four leaf clovers, and red poppies. With some luck, you can purify him."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Oh, and one more thing." He turned to Celes and handed her a box. "Seeds to start your garden."

Celes looked down at the box and smiled. "Thank you." she said quietly staring at the box.

"Now be gone with you five. I need to turn my monestary back into its peaceful place." Sensei told them. "Always coming here, turning everything upside down, making noise and carrying on." he shook his head.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Roman called to him and waved as he walked out. His eyes flashed with color and then he left the room. "Time to go home." She told them.

Lee stood up and socked Harry in the jaw, "Fucking asshole." he growled. He tossed Roman over his shoulder. "Lets go."

Harry just chuckled and rubbed his jaw and turned and offered a hand to Celes. "Come on, Little Dove, lets go home and save our friend." he said.

Celes looked up at him with shining eyes and took his hand and nodded. They followed Lee and Roman but not before Celes took John's hand. She knew how Lee felt but it seemed that even though it was necessary she didn't like it and barely made it through it and it seemed life was moving on without her.

They all apparated to the Burrow. The kids rushed out and knocked them over. They saw how beat up Lee, Harry, John, and Roman looked and asked questions on what happened. Jude pulled Celes into the house to tend to Draco.

"Your mummy beat us up." John told the kids. "Will you guys take care of me. She was so mean."

The girls pulled on John's hands inside to tend to their papa as the boys asked more questions.

"Come on Papa Bear, put me down." Roman told Lee as she pulled on his shirt from the back.

Lee glared at Harry but put Roman down.

Roman cupped his face. "Hey, its okay." She told him. "I love you and like Celes, I am proud of you. You pushed everything aside and you fought. I'm okay, really, I'm really okay. Now hug and kiss Harry. Make up like loving family."

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "I should have told you, I'm sorry for that. I thought I was protecting you from it." he shrugged. "At the time I thought it was the right choice, I was wrong. And I'm sorry for that."

"If you want, I can always get a shark tank and we can put him in it." Roman suggest to Lee.

Lee laughed then winced. He sighed. "I still want to strangle you." He told Harry. "And I have been doing better since my freak out when she told me about Kama."

Harry smiled at him. "I know, and you will continue to get better." he said and laughed a little giving a wince. "I think we need healing, where is that little healing wife of ours?" he asked looking around knowing where she was.

Celes sat in with Draco and Jude holding Draco's hand. She brushed back some of his white blonde hair and smiled at him. "After we settle, we will sever your connection to Sune and heal you. Just a little bit longer, Dragon." she said in a low voice.

Draco gave her a weak smile and looked at her with concern. "How are you?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him touched he would ask. "You don't worry about me right now, Draco. We can talk after. I have to get John to call Diana, shes going to help you through the after part." she soothed and looked at Jude. "Why don't you go take a nap, baby." she said to her taking in how tired her daughter looked.

Jude shook her head. "I want to stay, I want to see it through." she said determinedly.

"Jude, go take a nap. I will make sure to wake you up when we heal him so you can watch." she said to her daughter placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jude looked at Celes and then down at Draco. "I'll be back."

Draco smiled at her. "I know you will, little healer." he said and watched her go. "She's good, Cel." he said.

Celes smiled. "I know. I'm proud, Luke helped her little scientific mind flourish." she said and laid a head down next to where Draco lay and shut her eyes. "I'm just going to shut my eyes a minute, today has been… long and its not even half over." she whispered.

Draco nodded and leaned back his own head placing a hand on her head as she drifted into sleep so did he.

"Okay, let mummy though so that she can heal the daddies." Roman said as she moved around the kids. "Okay, so here is the plan. When I heal a spot you guys place an ice pack on that spot, okay?" When the kids nodded she turned and smiled at John, Harry, and Lee. "Is there anything broken?" She asked them.

Harry snorted. "My pride, got my ass handed to me by a girl." he chuckled and winced. "And maybe my ribs on this side." he lifted his shirt to reveal deep bruising on his left side where he had taken a few blows.

"Let this serve as a lesson to you." She winked at him as she felt his side. She pushed Pele's powers into him and corrected the bone and healed them. "Ice."

Danger giggled and slapped an ice pack onto her daddy's side. "Cold?"

Harry hissed a little and looked down at his daughter. "Yes, but its a good cold." he said tweaking her nose.

Roman smiled and then went down the line to John, "Anything broken?" she asked.

John shook his head. "Nope, just some bruising." he said.

She nodded, "What about you, Lee, anything broken?"

"No, just lots of bruising." He told her.

"Okay, let's start with Papa and then we will do daddy and then dad, okay?" She told the kids. She healed bruising and sore muscles on John and the kids pressed ice packs to the spots.

"So… what really happened?" Luke asked. "Did you really beat them up?"

Roman smiled, "They are in worse shape than me, so yeah. Then again, I think because I was a girl they went easy on me. That's why dad had a broken rib."

Luke smiled. "Either way they all lost."

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "Hey, I didn't hand it to you like I usually do." he pointed out.

"True, but I'm still the best of the best." She winked at him. She moved on to Lee and smiled up at him. "Daddy didn't like the idea. He didn't know until it was time to fight." She healed a few cuts.

"What is he cut up?" Rain asked as she pressed an ice pack to him.

"He decided to use a sword. So I had to teach him how to really use a sword." Roman told her. "Right here, Miles."

Miles pressed the ice pack to where Roman told him too and smiled at his Dad. "Mum schooled you Daddy." he said. "But you're still my hero."

Lee smiled down at him. "I'm glad." he told him and rubbed the top of his head. "And mum is awesome. It's not the first time I seen her fight."

Roman smiled at him as she started in on the bruising. When she was done she went back to Harry and sighed. She healed some of his bruising and smiled at all of them. "That last blow was pretty. I got all three of you on the temple, same side, same place. I'm really proud of myself on that."

Harry smiled at her and reached out a hand and brushed a light finger over a bruise. "Yeah that was good, really good. You should get Celes to heal you." he said.

Roman nodded. Shen she was done she stood back and allowed the kids to crawl over their daddies. "Hey, you know what, you kids should get the daddies to buy me a prize. It's not easy beating them up… maybe a little, but I should still get a prize. I won."

"Hey, yeah!" Noah chimed.

Harry chuckled. "Oh really, and what do the kids think we should get mummy for beating us up?" he asked looking around at all of them.

Rain frowned and thought about it and talk to her siblings. THey all nodded and then turned to their dads. "A pet."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "A pet, what kind of pet?" he asked them.

"Oh! I know!" Danger said raising her hand and jumping up and down.

Lee chuckled, "Miss Danger, what do you think?"

"A little piggy." She told them.

Luke looked at her. "A piggy? Why not a dog, or a duck, or… or… I don't know, a pig? They get really big and disgusting when they grow up."

"No all of them, and Mummy can use magic to keep the piggy small." Miles said quick to rescue Danger.

"Yeah!" Danger pulled out a picture from her pocket. "See, they are cute when they are small too!" She held it out to Luke.

Luke frowned as he took the picture and rolled his eyes. "Okay, all in favor for a piglet raise your hand."

"Wait! What about Mama, does she get a prize too?" Noah asked looking over at the guys and then to Roman.

Roman shrugged, "I don't see why not." She told Noah and looked at the boys. "She did well today. I warned her last night and Although I felt her freaking out, she did really well today."

Harry nodded in agreement. "She did, I kept expecting her to jump up and stop us." he said. "She should get a prize too."

"Two piggies!" Danger said as she bounced. "One for mama and one for mum."

"Okay. So all those in favor for piglets as a prize, raise your hand." Luke told them.

Most all the kids raised their hands. "You know we have to ask Jude, Lark and Nick too." Miles pointed out holding his hand up still.

"Fine by me, but it looks like we have a vote, though." He handed the picture back to Danger. "Come on, let find Lark and Nick. Jude is finally sleeping. So everyone be quiet."

The kids nodded and then followed Luke and Noah out the living room and up the stairs.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "God, I love them."

Lee shook his head, "I like how the older ones take charge with the others aren't in the room. Team work."

John nodded, "They are really great."

Harry nodded proudly. "They are our kids." he said. "Go inside and get yourself healed Ro, you'll need to be at the top of your game when we connect to fix and heal Draco."

"Go inside and get yourself healed." Roman mimicked as she stuck out her tongue at Harry and then grumbled to herself. "You know, thank you wouldn't hurt, butt monkey!" she told him as she walked through the dining room to Celes' old room. She knocked gently on the door and opened it.

Celes came awake instantly and looked up as Roman walked in. She gave a smile and stood and stretched. "Need me to heal?" she asked.

Roman gave a little look to Draco and then to Celes. "I healed the guys but I'm the only one left." She whispered.

Celes' smiled faltered a little and then she smiled again and took Roman's hand and led her out of the room shutting the door quietly. She led Roman to the small living room and started to used her magic to run over Roman's body and then started healing bruises and cuts she could see.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Celes looked up at her and paused. "For what?" she asked.

"For this morning. I know you were freaking out. You did really good, though."

Celes smiled at her a little and concentrated on healing a nasty bruise on her face. When she finished she looked at Roman. "It… needed to happen." she whispered, she could feel her resolve cracking though.

Roman held her hands. "Hey, its okay." She whispered. "I know you, go ahead and let it out."

Celes looked up at her and her eyes filled with tears and she started to shake a little. "I don't ever… ever want to watch that again. Its… different when its someone else but each other…" she shook her head. "Never again." she whispered. "I don't… I get why it had to happen and I even get why I had to watch…" she sniffed. "No." she dropped her head down and gave a little sob.

Roman knelt down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. "I know." She whispered. "It won't happen in front of you again." She told her. She kissed her a few times and held her as she cried. "Let it out, Cel-Bear." She soothed as she rocked her.

Celes cried for a little longer getting all of what she felt that morning out and then looked up at Roman with a stern glare. "You should not have healed the boys. You were injured." she said.

Roman blinked. "Not that bad." She told her. "I have…" She trailed off deciding not to share that when she was younger Sensei used to work her harder and then make her work on her magic. "Sorry."

Celes rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks. "You're done. You didn't break anything so you are good." she said and kissed Roman.

Roman kissed her back and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Cel. If it makes you feel better the kids had fun pressing the cold packs to their daddies."

Celes giggled. "That was probably really adorable. I'm sorry I missed it." she said. "After we are done I want to go on vacation. I want to go on the couples vacations… or… something." she said softly.

Roman nodded. "That sounds good." She sighed. "I have… I have to talk to Elisha, then talk to Lee. After everything is said and done I have a plan to buy my yacht. Harry wants to go on the maiden voyage, maybe we can meet you and the others somewhere."

"Yeah, I want to go to Greece." she said. "A yacht could get there." she said with a smile. "And we can cliff dive." she pointed out.

"Oh! That would be fun!" Roman smiled brightly. She thought about the ocean and sea in that area. "I was going to do the whole caribbean travel but I can do something closer to Greece. Home of the Olympian gods."

Celes nodded. "Yes it is. It should be fun. I'm looking forward to when we can go." she said and looked up when Damon walked in with Vinny in his arms. "Hey Dai!" she said brightly and stood up and went to take Venelope to give her some love.

Damon smiled at her and handed Venelope to Celes. He sat down next to Roman and smiled up at Celes. "She asks for you and John I had to stop her a few times from reaching out. She told me she wasn't my number one fan anymore… then she demanded I kiss her and pass her on to Molly."

Celes looked down at her daughter. "Knows what she wants and won't let no man tell her differently." she said rubbing her face in Venelope's neck and blowing a raspberry.

Vinny giggled and pushed Celes head away making little baby noises.

Celes leaned back an raised an eyebrow. "Oh because I did that, now you want Damon back?" Celes shook her head. "Nope now you're stuck with me." she declared and lifted Venelope a little and blew a raspberry in her belly.

Venelope squealed and wiggled a little trying to get away as she laughed her little baby laugh.

Roman smiled and then placed a hand on Damon's knee. "Damon… would you… would you be willing to have a new life? I mean one with a soul?"

Damon paused and then looked down at Roman. "Really? Like… being reborn? Really, really?"

Roman nodded. "I had been doing a lot of thinking, and… I think its time that you had your own life… You will be separated from Vinny for nine months though."

Damon looked up at Celes and Venelope. "I… I think, I can do that if it means to be able to grow up with her." he looked at Vinny. "Will you be okay without me for that long?" He asked her.

Venelope reached out and dove for him and Celes walked over quickly so she could get to him. Venelope let Damon know that she wouldn't be without him at all because she would be around Roman everyday, just how he was always there when she was still inside her mama she would be.

He smiled at her and rained kisses all over her face. "I love you Vinny." he told her and held her in a hug. He smiled at her. "Its your turn to look after me now."

Venelope giggled. "Yove...Dai…" she tried out and giggled some more.

He smiled at her. "Me too." He looked over at Roman. "I have thinking about my name. I know you are going to name me something funky, it's your way, but I… I want Damon to be in it."

"See, I knew you liked your name. Damon the demon." Roman smiled up at him.

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It grows on a person." he rubbed his nose against Vinny's.

"Well, its not going to happen today. Today we need to help Draco, tomorrow I have to go back to Romania and talk to someone. However, I am going to tell the kids today. I want to throw a party… and I need to tell the guys."

Celes nodded. "You do, John and Lee they have to say yes. And I will help you with the party." she said and sat down on the other side of Damon feeling suddenly a little sad.

Roman smiled at her. "If Damon is going out, he is going out with a big bang in a Damon fashion."

Damon smiled. "Lots of cakes, ice cream, candy, and indian tacos!" He declared.

Celes giggled. "I will make every dessert you have ever liked and I'm sure Lee and Ro can make you indian tacos."

"Yes! Lots of water balloons, wrestling, water guns! It will be a fun day." he bounced Vinny a little.

Vinny giggled and clapped her hands as she bounced.

Celes laughed. "It sounds like it, maybe you and Ro should plan this one. Its your big send off. I'll make you a cake and desserts and I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Come on, Vinny, we need to spread the word. We are going to have a party… Oh, where is the party going to be at?"

Roman looked over to Celes then back up at Damon. "Why not at home… Godric's Hollow?"

He smiled, "I'm turning the media room back into my room." he sang as he walked off.

"No you are not!" Roman call after him.

"Yes I am!"

"Little brat!" Roman smiled and shook her head. She looked at Celes and smiled. "Lets get this ball going. We have some healing to do and some catching to do. Then finally a proper vacation." She leaned over and kissed her.

Celes smiled against her lips and reached up and grabbed Roman's shirt and pulled her closer deepening the kiss with a little growl. She pushed her back again and stood. "Lets go heal Draco." she said and with a grin at the look on Roman's face she walked out the back door to get the boys.

Roman smiled and shivered. "You know just how to tease a girl, Celes Diggory. I love it!" she followed Celes and then jumped on Lee's back. She squealed and kissed the side of his neck. "It is time! We are going to do this and I'm going to throw you guys a screw driver."

"A screw driver?" Lee asked.

"Er, yeah Ro. What's that?" Harry asked as he pulled Celes into his side.

"Oh, just go with it. Right now its the matter at hand." She told them. "Celes, what do we do? Take Draco out the house and set up a tent? Or what?"

Celes smiled. "A tent would be good. I think it will be better for the younger ones if we arent in the house doing this. Jude wants to watch though." she said softly.

John frowned, "Wait, what?"

Celes sighed and looked up at John. "We have to do something… sort of violent almost. We have to sever the teather he has to Nogitsune, to do that we… well I with your strength have to almost rip it apart. Then the healing starts. As we heal him, he will become apart of our connection. Not… in the same way though. I want to be clear on that. We arent adding another husband to this mix… it'll be more like how the kids are connected." she said.

"Ah, okay." Lee said.

"So, he will have a small connection to us." She looked up and smiled as Di walked towards them. "Will Di be his soul mate?" She asked.

Celes nodded. "I haven't asked her yet, I was going to let John do it. I cant do it, and honestly neither can any of you. All we are doing is healing his soul with a piece of hers. Just like Roman and I…" she said as Di joined them.

"Hi Di!" Roman greeted from on top of Lee's back.

Di smiled up at her. "Hello." she said and looked around at them and her eyes landed on John. "Well I'm here, what am I doing?" she asked.

John smiled. "Well…" he looked at the others. "We have a favor to ask you." He told her. "We need to sever ties between Draco and the Nogitsune. But in order to properly heal him… we need you to tie part of your soul to his." He told her carefully. "We can't do it, well, because Celes and Ro are already tied together and by doing this you will know him more intimately."

Diana started at John for a few minutes and then slugged his arm. "Damn, John, buy a girl a drink. Wine and dine her before you spring such a loaded question on her." she said and raised her fist again and when he flinched away she grinned and punched him twice. "Two for flinching." she looked around at all of them. "Well can I meet this guy I'm going to be tied to for the rest of my life then?" she asked them.

Roman smiled, "Yeah." She hopped off Lee's back. "And if we had enough time, we would all wine and dine you into this decision." she told her. "Come on, Cel."

Celes went with them smiling over her shoulder and nodding her head so the boys followed.

Diana gave a hearty laugh. "Well you can do it afterwards. Then I may have to take this guy away for a while. I specialize in trauma such as what hes gone through." she pointed out.

"Oh, good. I'll make sure he also wines and dines you later too." Roman smiled. They all followed Celes to her old room. Then they filled into the room. It was so odd to see Draco like he was. A part of her kind of expected him to say some nasty comment just like Sune would. She knew it was going to take some time to get use to. She bit her lower lip and half hid behind Lee as she watched Celes and Di try to wake him.

Draco came awake at some soft touching and shaking and his eyes still blurry caught a flash of red hair and his heart leapt for a minute until his eyes cleared and he met Celes' blue eyes. He gave her a sad smile and sat himself up a little.

Celes smiled back. "I'm sorry." she whispered and then turned to Di and made her sit down on the bed. "Draco this is Diana, and if she likes you, she is going to help us heal you."

Draco looked at the woman sitting next to him on the bed, he took in her black hair that was so black it was almost blue and her shocking silver eyes and smiled a little and reached out a hand. "Draco Malfoy." he said.

Di gave him a smile. "Diana Tate." she said and took his hand and instantly they had a connection. "I'll do it." she said looking at Draco curiously.

Celes nodded not noticing what was happening as she went into healer mode. "Roman you and Lee need to be on that side of the bed." she pointed to the left side. "Harry you'll be on this side with John, and I'll be at the foot and Di is going to stay on the bed with Draco." she said deciding to do it in the room at the last minute. "We need to put up an array of spells to protect the kids from what's about to happen." she said and sent for Jude in her link with her.

"I can start on the spells." Roman said as she hopped up and started to connect to the kids and told them to stay in one room with each other. She put up a few protections spells for them as she felt John also add some more spells along with the others. When they were done. Roman bit her lower lip. "Do we need to lift the shield for Sune?"

Celes looked at Roman. "For this part, he doesn't need to be here. He will feel it happen though and he will come. But I'd like to not have him in the house." she said carefully and walked over to Roman and looked into her eyes. "We are going to help both of them, but Draco is dieing so we have to help him first." she said to her watching her carefully.

"Yeah I know. I understand I just wasn't sure how it was going to work. I'm good. I swear." Romand smiled.

Celes hugged Roman. "It won't hurt him." she said rubbing her back. "Well a little… but nothing fatal. Promise." she said and nipped Roman's ear to make her giggle some of the tension away.

Roman smiled and then took her place next to the bed and next to Lee. "Lead on, mighty healer." She teased Celes.

John frowned with Jude walked in. He picked her up and sat her on the dressed away from them. "Is this close enough and far enough?" He asked Celes, although he wanted her father away.

Celes reached up and brushed her fingertips on John's cheek and nodded. "She will be safe right there. If it makes you feel better apply a shield." she suggested gently and stood up on her toes pulling him down a little and gave him a soft kiss. She looked at Jude. "You need to be quiet, no matter what happened, you understand?"

Jude nodded. "Yes, Mama." she said.

Celes smiled. "Thats my good girl."

Draco chuckled from the bed. "Couldn't get this party started without my diligent little healer could we?" he teased Jude lightly.

Jude grinned as worry faded a little. "Well I can't have them messing up all my progress." she chirped.

John snorted. "A room full of comedians."

Roman smiled at him. "Aw, the big warrior guy is feeling the itch like the others. How sweet. They all act alike."

Lee snorted, "You have no idea."

Harry laughed and shook his head and looked up as John and Cel took their places.

Celes looked around at all of them and summoned the potion to her, the same one she had used with Roman and gave a little smile. "Okay, so here we go. Once we start we can not stop, there is no going back after this. After this these two will be soul mates and forever connected to us." she said to all of them. After a nod from all of them in the room she opened herself to them completely. "Connect with me and lend me your strength while I go in and sever this connection then stay with me throughout the healing process."

After they were all connected to her she shut her eyes and slowly started to send her magic out to Draco. She dipped inside of his body and started to look for the connection to Sune. She found it only after fifteen minutes and with a firm tug of her magic on it she ripped it free and flinched when Draco gave a scream. She immediately used her magic to sedate him a little and started in on the healing process. She connected Di to Draco in unity and then made Draco drink the potion and with pieces of Di's offered soul started to patch the ripping and the painful places. Everything that Sune had done to damage him internally while he was still possessed and then she severed the connection wound and then slowly let up the sedation and pulled back out of Draco and met his eyes as the new level of their relationship shown in all the eyes of the people in the room. Then with a weak smile Celes fell forward on the bed and passed out from over exertion.

Harry shot up from his seat first but Celes was already sitting herself back up when he got to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Celes gave him a tired smile. "Go sit down. I'm not done yet." she said pushing him gently. She refocused and drew on their strength and looked at Draco and Di and finished tying their souls together by using the pieces of Draco's healthy one to replace what he had needed from Di. She gave a little sigh and shut her eyes. "Now I'm done." she gave a shaky laugh.

Lee nodded. He picked her up. "Time for a nap." he told her and then walked out the room with her.

John tossed Jude over his shoulder. "You need food and another nap. I don't like how pale and skinny you are." He told her and followed Lee out the room.

Roman looked down at Draco and then hit him with her magic self. " _Welcome to our world."_ she told him through their private connection. "Excuse me, I have some trouble to make." She told Draco and Di.

Draco looked at Roman a little shocked. "I didn't know it was like that." he remarked.

Harry chuckled. "Sleep now, mate. You can ask all your healer questions later." he looked at Roman. "Want me to go with you? I wont do anything unless you want me to."

"Yeah, cause when I get back I'm going to throw two wrenches at Lee." She told him and then walked out the room.

Harry sighed and looked back and Draco and Di who were both already sleeping connected by their hands. He followed Roman. "Okay, what's going on then? I promise not to freak." he said to Roman as he caught up.

"Well, I need to talk to Elisha, bring back his son and then I want to give Damon a new start. I want to be pregnant with him by the end of the month. Oh, and if we run into Sune, well… put him in the box." Roman told Harry.

Harry took in the information. "Well given the last few months, I actually don't think it'll be that bad when you tell Lee about Damon… er hopefully. As for the Carpathian kid… well good luck. He seemed fairly resistant to the idea. And Sune, well we expect him to show up and when he does you will do what you got to do." he said.

"Lee can't run from his responsibilities. He will just have to accept that he is part Dhampir and as part of that duty he will have to watch over a Carpathian. Besides, the chance to corrupt a Carpathian into our ways really intrigues me." She smiled.

Harry chuckled. "And a male at that. Going to try to make him less possessive are you?" he teased.

"I can only try." Roman laughed and shrugged. "Come on, besides we need to get Celes' puzzle box from her cabin."

Harry nodded. "I agree with that, plus… I get to meet a Carpathian!" he said a little excited.

"Fan girl." Roman teased and apparated them to her cabin.

Harry nudged her shoulder playfully. "You are too, don't lie. Now that you're complete Roman you are going to be all giggly and butterflies on the inside." he said and kissed her neck.

Roman laughed, "I already met him. No giggles or butterflies here. Sorry. Besides I only get butterflies for Celes and get all giggly for you, Lee, Celes, and John." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and then gave him a giggle.

Harry chuckled and grabbed her pulling her close and kissing her and then down her jaw and neck. "So… Cel's cabin… does this guy even know you're here?" he asked.

Roman laughed, "This may be my property but this is totally his territory. He knows." She told him. "Besides, if a volcano goddess was in your territory wouldn't you feel it and want to know what the hell she is doing there?"

Elisha came from the forest on their left and fixed them both with a steady look. "I see you have returned." he said gliding over to them. "And you brought your warrior."

Roman snorted, "He was going to follow me no matter what." She smiled at Harry.

"And I will be the first to tell you I understand why he would." he said looking at the two of them and stopping a few feet from them. "What brings you back to my mountains, Roman?" he asked her.

Roman looked over to him. "Two things. One, I would like to say that I thought about your words the last time we spoke. And I would like to say." She paused and looked at him levelly. "Fuck you. You don't know shit about me. You only follow what you hear. You don't know me personally. I have a brilliant mind, I'm a fucking great warrior in my own right, I'm a volcano goddess, I'm hawaiian with a strong darkness in me and have demon. I'm pretty badass. I do care for my family that are tied to me and about my life. I am not reckless. I'm not human either. I know this and enjoy having fun." She told him. "And you don't know my fears. The last time we spoke I was broken and had been through a traumatic experience. I'm stronger now and I know who I am."

Elisha's lips curved into a smile. "It is good to see that." he said.

Roman crossed her arms and nodded. She smiled at him. "We will take your son for the year. Lee don't have a choice. He has to understand that he is part Dhampir and he has duties when they are called. He won't like that I brought your son home with me, but he will accept it. Your son will be in good hands… not in Lee's hands but myself, Harry, John, and Celes. We all have things to share and he will learn. What it means to be a warrior, a lover, and a family man… a leader too."

Elisha inclined his head, smiled still in place. "I will bring Valetin to you next week then." he said. He stood for a minute longer. "And please inform Celes that Andrew is tending her garden while she is away." he said.

"I will do so. She will be happy about that. We will be at Godric's Hollow. I'm sure if you follow the _rumors_." She rolled her eyes. "You can find us. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to retrieve a puzzle box and make ourselves available for a friend." She reach a hand out to shake his.

Elisha took her hand, it symbolized more than just an agreement. He was trusting her with the gesture of allowing her to touch him.

Roman smiled at him. "Maybe, next time when I have time I can read your memories." She told him giving him the respect of not reading his memories. "And bite you." She winked at him. "Come on Koa." She turned to Harry. "Unless you have some questions." she told him. " _Fan girl."_

Harry shook his head at her and smiled. "Uh… no… no not right now." he said.

Elisha inclined a head. "When you are ready, as I told Celes, we will answer them the best we can." he said and glided back into the forest without so much as a sound.

"Wow… just wow… kind of pokes a hole in what you expect." he noted.

"I know, right?" Roman told him. "I think I'll just stick with the books." She giggled. "But still, some of that stuff has to be real."

"I think so, yeah. Come on you, lets get this puzzle box and then head back to the Burrow and plan our next move." he said kissing her temple.

Roman bounce on her toes as Harry apparated to Celes' cabin. She walked in and found the box. She walked out and locked the cabin up. She kissed Harry. "Celes was talking about a vacation in Greece. So I told her that you and I were going to do a little sailing and meet them her, Lee, and John there. What do you think?"

Harry pulled her against him. "That sounds great, I would really like some alone time with you." he said and kissed her. "And Greece sounds good, like someplace Celes would choose to want to go." he chuckled.

"Yeah, but it sounds fun. Especially the cliff diving." She sang.

Harry chuckled. "Come on Daredevil, lets go back to the Burrow and regroup." he said to her and kissed her temple.

"I hope regroup involves food… something fried." Roman told him and then apparated back to the Burrow. "Oh, and cheesy!" She said and walked into the house.

Celes came awake with a tiny moan and rolled over and opened her eyes and blinked them to clear them. She looked around and saw Lee next to her and smiled. "Hi." she said softly.

"Hi back." Lee told her. "You look better. You have more color to you."

Celes smiled and leaned up on her elbows a little. "It was a little draining, but big heals are always draining on me. I passed out for hours after I healed Ro." she shrugged.

"I remembered. She held you like a teddy bear too." He smiled.

Celes smiled fondly at the memory. "I think I'm stronger these days. I didn't feel as drained." she sat up a little more and her world gave a little spin and she grabbed his arm to ground herself.

Lee chuckled, "Uh-huh." He told her as he picked her up. "Let me guess a mixture of hunger and still a little drained."

Celes giggled. "Mostly hungry, I want a cheeseburger so bad. A cheeseburger and chili cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lee moaned, "That sounds so good too." He told her. "Okay, food time." he picked her up and walked her out the room to the little kitchen and sat her at the table. The kids had seen him and automatically shuffled into the kitchen.

"Grill cheese please!" Danger put in her order.

"Shar, all you ever eat is grilled cheese." Miles said with affection in his eyes. "How about we eat what Daddys making?" he coaxed.

"Just as long I get some kind of cheese with it." She said and kicked her little feet.

Lee chuckled, "Lucky for you, it will."

Miles pulled Dangers hair a little. "See." he said.

She smiled and pushed some of her long hair out of face. "So we took a vote with Lake, Nick, and Jude and its official on the prize." she told Lee.

Cello ran into the kitchen to Miles and pulled on his shirt. "Mies!" He said pulling on his shirt again.

Miles looked down at his little brother. "What's wrong Cello?" he asked him.

He held out his hand that held Lana's hair tie. "Fell off, fix."

Miles took the hair tie and sighed a little. "My job is never complete, huh little buddy?" he asked and looked at Danger. "You want to do it, or should I?"

Danger giggled. "I'll do it. You know Cello. Everything needs to be in order." She hopped down and held Cello's little hand and allowed him to pull her out the kitchen to Lana and Bree.

Rain walked in holding Hail. "I'm getting to it, geeze. You are just as bossy as Cello." She smiled at Lee and Celes. "Noah, hold him, while I warm up a bottle for him. That is all he is singing for." She said handing Hail to Noah

Lee chuckled, "You all seem to pull your weight around. I'm proud of you guys." He said as he started making food.

Noah bounced Hail a little and grinned at Lee. "We need to, we are a family and thats what families do." he said.

Celes smiled. "You are all way too grown up, what happened?" she asked with a laugh.

Miles walked over and hugged Celes around the middle. "We are still yours though." he said to her.

Celes smiled and hugged him and kissed his head. "Always." she said.

Lee smiled at them. They were cute together.

Rained hummed as she finished what she was doing and hopped down from a chair and walked over to Noah and handed him the bottle. "Ever since Amy and Matt started singing to him he sings for _everything_."

Hail made a baby noise and helped Noah hold his bottle.

"Yes you do." Rain sang back.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Sounds like everyone sings more with them around." she pointed out.

Noah looked at her. "They never stop, Mama… never!" he said groaning and then humming along to what Hail was singing in his head.

James walked in and saw Rain and walked up to her. "There you are! Come on, I have to show you something really…" he trailed off when he saw Lee and Celes and smiled sheepishly. "Um… I'll show you later." he said.

Rain frowned, "What is it?" she asked him. Her curiosity already up, knowing she should trust him but couldn't help it.

James looked at his mother and then back at Rain. "Its uh… the gnomes out in the garden." he said wishing he was connected to her the way the others were connected.

"The gnomes? What's interesting about the gnomes?" She asked him.

James grabbed her hand. "When we get there, I will show you." he said in an undertone voice.

"Oh… oh! I'll be back, Noah." She said and followed James.

Danger came back with Lana and Bree. Helping them walk as Cello and Albie walked behind them. "They said everyone else was living the room and they wanted to be with everyone." she sighed.

Miles kissed his mother's cheek and walked over and took Bree's hand. "Of course they did. Little Drama Queens." he said shaking his head as he led Bree over to a high chair and then lifted her into it with a little difficult, but Noah came over and helped him finish with his free hand.

Danger helped Lana into her high chair and then buckled her in and placed the little table down. "There, you are in the same room with everyone. Are you two happy?"

Lana gave a nod as she placed her tiny hands on the table in front of her. She wrinkled her nose down at Cello.

Cello pointed up at her in waring.

Bree smacked her palms on the table of her high chair making sure everyone knew she was there and looked down at Cello and Albie in defiance. "Choci!" she called out.

Cello pointed at her too. "Wait." he told her.

Albus nodded his agreement.

Bree pouted and looked at Lana. "Mean." she said, not to Lana about her but about the Albus and Cello.

Lana nodded and frown down at Cello and Albie. She then smiled at them and fluttered her eyelashes. "Choci." she said softly.

Cello frowned and looked at Albie for help then looked back up at Lana. "Wait." He said on the border of giving in and wanting to stand his ground.

Lee smiled and shook his head. Lana was using her mother's powers and didn't even know it. " _Do you see that little brat?"_ He asked Celes.

Celes gave a little giggle and nodded.

Albus rested his little hand on Cello's shoulder and looked up at Lana. "Stop. No chocate. Dinner first." he said.

Lana glared down at him and gave a little scream. "No, you stop!"

Albus gave a little sigh that looked way beyond his years and reached up and touched Lana's hand. "No, we wait, Le-le." he said to her softly looking into her eyes.

She pulled her hand away and crossed them and looked away with a pout.

"So much like her mother." John said as he shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "You boys keeping the girls in line?" He asked Cello and Albie.

Bree gave a little squeal and bounced in her seat, the idea of chocolate a thing of the past. She reached out her hands to John and made a grabbing motion with them.

He chuckled as he placed his face between her hands. "I missed you too." He told her and kissed her cheeks and neck. He did the same to Lana. He learned with the two of them it had to be the same they stuck together like glue… much like Celes and Ro.

Albus nodded his little head as if to say he approved of the distraction and went over and crawled up onto a chair.

Noah patted Hail on the back for his second burping and when he did he rubbed his back to sooth him. "There you go little buddy, I think its time for you to lay down." he said.

Hail made a noise to say he wasn't sleepy but his eyes grew heavy anyways.

Noah chuckled. "Well how about we go find Amy and Matt then. They can sing to you if you're not tired." he said to him.

He made another baby noise and fought his sleep again.

Danger giggled. "Yes you are." She sang softly. "The two sirens will put him right out."

Noah chuckled again and carried Hail from the kitchen.

John shook his head and watched he counted all the kids and the older ones he knew where upstairs, the twins in their room coloring… "Where is Rain…" he trailed off when he heard screaming. "Oh, God. What is James doing now?" he got up and went outside just as Rain and James ran out the garden chased by gnomes. When they were safely out the gate the gnomes hopped on the fence and waved their fist into the air at them.

James saw John and tugged on Rain's hand and tried to change direction to avoid him.

"Oh, no you don't." he said and used his magic to surround them and pulled them towards him. "What where you doing to the gnomes?" he asked them with his hands on his hips.

Rain looked up at him with big eyes. "Uh… nothing?"

"Oh, really?" he asked looking down at Raining know she was going to crack.

She whimpered and pushed James in front of her and hid behind him. She pushed him towards John. " _I_ didn't do it." She said.

James looked behind him for a minute ready to blame her but he didn't really want to he actually wanted to protect her. He stood his ground and looked at John. "I threw firecrackers in their holes. They're annoying and they bite." he added the last part quickly.

"Hey only bite when you mess with them." John told him. "Where did you get the lighter?" He asked.

James gave a sheepish smile. "I uh… wasn't using one." he whispered looking down.

"You were using magic?" John asked him. "James, you know the rules. No magic until you get to Hogwarts. The only reason the babies do their magic is because they have no control over it. Now… where did you get the firecrackers?"

James glared down at his feet, he had just wanted to show Rain his new trick, the firecrackers thing was spur of the moment. He kicked his toe in the dirt and mumbled something.

"Where?" John asked.

"I gave them to him." Rain pipped up. "I had extra money from christmas and we had went to Uncle George's shop and bought the firecrackers."

James looked over his shoulder at Rain. "I was going to tell him they were mine." he said to her in a whisper.

"But they were mine." She whispered back. "No need for you to get all the blame."

John sighed and shook his head. "Okay, you two. You both did the crime now you both do the time. Dishes duty for a week." he told them.

James nodded hanging his head. "Okay." he said and took Rain's hand. "Come on." he said sadly.

Rain quickly scurried by John and followed James.

John shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. "Little trouble makers. And here I though Luke would be the worst… he still might me." He said sitting down at the table.

Celes smiled at him and pulled her legs up to her chest resting her cheek on her knees. "Well, at least you don't have to police them alone." she pointed out with a giggle.

John smiled, "Thank God." He looked over at Celes. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

Celes smiled at him. "Good. I just need to eat." her eyes sparkled. " _Maybe have my sex drive back."_ she sent him.

John chuckled, "Yeah food is good, especially unhealthy food." he winked at her. " _Maybe the sex drive back will be good… after some food and sleep?"_ he asked teasing her.

"Unhealthy food?" Roman asked as she walked into the kitchen. "That sounds good to me"

"Oh yeah, what are we having?" Harry asked walking in just after her.

Celes glared at John and pouted a little tempted to tell on him.

"Celes had ordered cheeseburgers, chili-cheese fries and strawberry shake." Lee told them.

"A woman after my own heart." Roman said placing a kiss on Lee's cheek, Celes' cheek, Danger, Miles, Cello, Albie, Bree, and Lana's head. "Who did I miss?"

John smiled at Celes and winked at her. " _Okay, you can have it back."_ He gave it back then poked Bree's nose.

"Oh, you!" Ro kissed John on the top of the head and then picked Cello up and sat down with him on her lap.

Albus looked up at Roman expectedly and crossed his little arms. "Me too!" he said, he was rarely demanded but he felt his place was right by Cello's side, they were best mates after all.

Roman chuckled, "Okay." She picked him up and placed him on her other knee. "So, I came back from seeing Elisha, he is going to drop his son off in a week." She said quickly.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked.

Celes' eyes widened a little and she shook her head. "Sounds like Roman said yes to Elisha for you, babe." she said to Lee.

"Why would you say yes? I don't want to babysit no one's son." he told her. "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"Because you would have talked ups all out of it. Lee this is part of your magic and part of your duty. Its time we start to focus on you. Besides, it looked like Alemana did a pretty good job with Elisha. This time it will be all five of us… and the kids." She told him. "Did I mention he is old enough to babysit?"

"The Carpathian kid?" Celes asked.

"Yep." Roman said. "He is going to learn from all of us and what better way to learn from us and the kids. They are just as powerful… and there is a lot of them so he will have to learn quickly… how many are there, eighteen of them?"

"No, there is seventeen of them." Lee corrected.

"Well about that." She told him.

Lee snapped his eyes to her. "When, who, and how long?" He asked.

Roman laughed.

Harry chuckled. "Deep breaths mate."

"Sorry." he told said and took a deep breath. "It just seems like a natural thing to ask now."

Roman laughed. "I can agree to that. However, I'm not pregnant… yet. I want to give Damon a new life. I want to be pregnant with him by the end of the month."

John smiled at Roman. "Thats great, Ro." he said to her.

Lee frowned and then looked over to Ro. He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He sighed. "I knew this was coming up soon."

"Really?" Roman asked as she bounced Cello and Albie excitedly. "Really? Really?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe I would be against it… maybe when we first met him, but now… I think the little shi… uh, brat needs it."

"He needs it for many reasons, one of them being his little mate." Celes said. "And you see that now. Lee you're such a grown up now!" she squealed and giggled.

"Hey! I have always been grown up." Lee protested.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, yes of course you have." she said looking at her feet like they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"You're a brat too." lee told her. "Minx."

Roman chuckled. "I want to give Damon a party before it happens. Lots of sweets, indian tacos, water fight and fun with the kids."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a good way to send off Damon." he said.

Celes nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah, it will be. Still a little sad though."

Lee chuckled, "So a much of kids hyped up on sugar, but running around working it off in the backyard and pool."

"Cakes, ice creams, cheesecakes, cupcakes, pies… all of it!" Roman told him.

Lee shook his head. "Okay, but only for this one time! When do you want to do this?"

"Well, since i got permission so easily, I'm thinking in a week. It will be the time that Val arrives so he can help with the kids. See, babysitting… free babysitter at that." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Can't beat that with a ten foot stick." Celes pointed out.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay. We will take in the Carpathian." he frowned. "It is kind of sad. I am going to miss the little shi… bugger. Damon was also really good with the kids too."

Celes smiled sadly still. "But he'll be happy." she whispered. "Even if he doesn't remember this time with us." she said rubbing her face on her knees and pressing her eyes into them to stop the tears.

Roman smiled. "Yeah, but it will be fun to really raise him this time." She kissed and growled against Albie's neck and then swithced to Cello and did the same.

John smiled at her and then smiled at Celes. "Hey, Miles, Danger, why don't you two show your mothers the basket thing you two were working on."

"Oh!" Danger said as she bounced. "Come on, we have been building this basket that will help carry the babies."

"Oh, is that so." Roman asked as she stood up with Cello and Albie. "Show me your creation." She told them and set the boys down. "What about you girl. Want to come and see the basket?"

Celes looked up at her with a little smile. "I can't stand for very long without having a dizzy spell." she said.

Roman frown. "Well I guess the girls will have to stay here." She told Lana and Bree. She crouched down for Celes to climb onto her back. "Come Cel."

Celes giggled but didn't think twice about the action of climbing onto Roman's back. She wrapped and around around just below her neck at the collarbones and pressed her face into Roman's neck.

Roman giggled, "Lead the way, Miles and Danger." She bounced Celes to adjust her and followed Danger and Miles out the kitchen.

John smiled as he watched them then turned to Harry and Lee. "So have something to ask you guys."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's that, Peaches?" he asked him.

"Well, I was wondering… I want to ask you guys permission to ask Celes to marry me." he said in a one breath.

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Harry sat forward a little and looked at John. "You two… are ready for that step?" he asked.

John chuckled, "Celes is more than ready. She asked me… sort of when lana was born. I told her I didn't think it was the property, and She has hinted at it since then. She has marked me and technically by that we are married. I just… want to make it official."

Harry smiled at him. "Well, I mean I guess we sort of saw this coming. I'm not against it. Even support it because it'll make Celes happy. Really happy, if I know her shes already had ideas about how she wants it to be." he said leaning back again.

John smiled. "Lee, what about you?"

Lee smiled as he leaned against the counter and folded his arms. He smiled. "I think we may need to make you prove your worth… like maybe a task or something." he said as he rubbed his chin and thought about it. "I think maybe ask her family and they should assign you a task."

John frowned at him. "Really? After all we went through you still want to test me?"

"No… more like tease you and make you uncomfortable and then just enjoy the look on your fame. "I mean if you asked for Roman I would say you would have to do a taste from Alan and from Dimi. They seem to be protective of her too… hey! Dimi can assign you a task and then have Molly… no she will probably go easy. I'll have to George… Oh! Maybe Blaise. Yeah, Dimi and Blaise should do it."

Harry gave a little smile. "Draco, mate. Draco." he reminded Lee.

Lee chuckled. "Draco and Blaise?"

Harry shook his head. "Uh yeah. They are the only men we allow in her life who are just as protective… I mean beside Dimi and Alan." he shrugged.

Yeah, but Draco and Blaise _had_ been close to her." He smiled. "So what do you think, John? Willing to take a task from them?"

"I suppose, if you're insisting." John said with a shrug.

Harry laughed. "Horrible mate, just horrible." he said.

"What? I think its a brilliant plan. Don't you want to see him squirm for a little bit? I mean, if I didn't like him I wouldn't have suggested it. Its how I'm showing my love." Lee smiled. "Besides, I have the utmost confidence you can do anything they give you."

Harry shook his head. "Beats me up, but tells John he needs to do some tasks for her family. Why didn't you just do that with Roman and me? Oh yeah I remember you were a hot head back then." he said sarcastically, but he was laughing. "I like it, yes do that."

Lee smiled at him. "I knew you would enjoy this. besides, its better than beating him up. Who know what they are going to give him."

Harry chuckled. "Something funny I hope, I seem to remember Blaise Zabini as quite the joker." he said leaning back and crossing his arms again. "I mean he is married into Cel's family so… he should be."

"And Draco was a shit…" Lee looked at the girls. "No repeating what is said here." He told Lana and Bree. "Like I was saying. Draco was jerk so it could also be a little tough too." He shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "He'll be fine, won't you John?" he asked him.

John smiled, "Yeah, I mean I survived the Nogitsune with you guys… Ro's… insecurities… and survived two pregnancy with them. I think I got it."

Harry chuckled. "The ride had only just begun for you my friend." he shook his head chuckling still.

"I think this time you will have the kids to deal with too. Oh, yes, this will be fun. We are finally even. I can't wait until the girls start to plot against you too." Lee chuckled as he turned back around and started to fry the chips and flip burgers. The chili was almost done.

"Oh now that will be sweet revenge." Harry chuckled darkly. "They have a way of making you a little crazy."

"Insanely crazy, I can't wait until you go all cave man on them like us just because you couldn't get to one. Oh yeah, sweet revenge."

John laughed, "Just mean. Both of you." he laughed again. "I look forward to the games."

"Oh!" Lee pulled out a small black jewelry box. "Got this back a couple of days ago." He opened it and showed the guys the gold bracelet with Jude's birthstone. "When the stone is bright its active, when its dull its inactive. In order to activate it the phrase is 'I love you.' and it will activate it… but only us three can deactivate it or activate it. to deactivate it anyone of us will say 'deactivate.'" He shrugged. "I couldn't really think of anything."

Harry chuckled. "Well the cat will probably be out of the bag if we deactivate it." he said. "How you going to get her to keep wearing it all the time?"

"Its charmed to only come off when we decided to take it off her. I mean its really pretty and I don't think she would mind wearing it for her fathers. I mean what girl wouldn't want to wear a bracelet from her father?"

John nodded. "You have a point."

That was the moment Jude decided to walk into the kitchen looking better rested she rubbed her eye and looked at the three of them and smile and started to attempt to smooth out her hair. "Hi. Whats for dinner?" she asked Lee.

"Cheeseburgers, chilli-cheese chips or regular chips, your choice." Lee told her and pushed the box to John.

John smiled. "Sweetie, come here for a moment. We like to give you something." He told her.

Jude grinned. "A present? For me?" she asked walking up to John eagerly.

Harry chuckled. "No, June-bug a present for me. Of course a present for you little goose." he said as she passed him.

Jude grinned at Harry. "Gee thanks Dad." she said sarcastically.

John chuckled. He picked her up and sat her on his knee. He gave her the box. "Its for being a brave girl. You took care of your uncle while we were finding a way to really save him and then you followed it to the end. "We are really proud of you."

Jude smiled. "He taught me a bunch of stuff too." she said and then frowned a little. "I was really, really scared though." she whispered.

Lee sat at the table. "Its okay to be scared. We were all scared. If your mama was scared. Mum don't show it all the time but so was she. And she is _one_ of the bravest women I know."

Jude nodded. "Okay, good. Its better that I wasn't the only one scared." she whispered and blushed a little. "Thats mean though."

"What is?" Lee asked.

"That I wanted everyone else to be scared too." she whispered looking at her hands. "At least then I didn't have to be alone in it." she added.

John tilted her chin up to look at him. "Everyone is scared at one point or more in their lives. Its how we use it and react that makes the difference. We _all_ have fear. Every last one of us. If someone says they don't fear anything, they are lying. You remember that, okay?"

Jude nodded with a smile and hugged him around the neck. She had liked him from the minute he started coming around, and had even volunteered to be the voice of the kids when they wanted to know what he wanted with their Mama. She pulled back and looked down at the box in her lap and opened it and her eyes widened. "This is for me?" she gasped.

"Yes." John told her.

"Its real gold and the pearl is real too. Its your birthstone." Lee told her.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Besides, all girls should have a little shiney." he said winking at her.

Jude bounced in John's lap. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed and carefully removed it from the box and held it out to John. "Put it on! Please!"

"Okay, but bewarned, it won't come off unless one of us takes it off you." he told her.

"Its so that no one steals it or you don't loose it." Lee told her.

Jude nodded. "I wouldn't have lost it, but okay." she said holding out her wrist grinning at it.

John chuckled as he wrapped it around her wrist and locked the clasped. "There, now its on." he kissed her temple. "I love you."

Jude looked at the bracelet turning her wrist every which way to watch and see it and squealed again.

Bree let out a little baby yell. "No!" she said looking at Jude.

"Hey, you." Lee said getting up and picking her up out of her seat. "Be a good girl and I'll give you chocolate." He whispered as he snuggled against her neck.

Bree giggled. "Nana too?" she asked clapping her hands.

"Yes, Nana too." He told her. "But both of you have to be very good." He kissed Bree's cheek. Then he bent down and kissed Lana's cheek. he picked her up and handed her to Harry. "Little brats."

Harry shook his head and growled into Lana's neck. "Looks like they got their chocolate anyways." he said.

Jude gave them a curious look for a minute then hopped off John's lap. "I have to go show Luke!" she declared and took off out the kitchen.

"Black mailed by the ones in dibers." Lee grumbled. "So wrong."

Harry chuckled. "You're just a sucker for the women in this family." he said to him as he tickled Lana's belly.

"And how would you have handled it?" Lee asked him.

Lana squealed and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Probably just like that." he admitted and blew a raspberry in Lana's belly.

Bree gave Lee's cheek a wet kiss and she hugged him.

Lee chuckled, "Spoiled little drama queen." He told her as he hugged her back. he growled against her neck and and snorted against it.

Bree squealed with laughter and growled back at her Daddy and kicked her legs a little.

"I think you get it from you mama." He told her and kissed her again. he handed her over to John and returned to cooking. "Can't believe though. I would have expected it from a Roman kid but not my own."

John laughed and tickled Bree. "Yeah, well, they are pretty smart. Sometimes for their own good. You know I just punished james and Rain? They were setting firecrackers off in the gnome holes."

"Setting of firecrackers…" Harry laughed. "Oh thats not funny… sorry no thats bad." he said trying to keep a straight face.

John laughed. "Get this. I asked where James got the lighter and he said he wasn't using one."

Harry grinned. "Now thats my boy!" he said proudly.

John shook his head and chuckled. "Those two are always getting into trouble of some kind. Oh, Lee. They have dishes duty for this week."

"Wow, nice." Lee said. "Responsibility in the punishments, I like that."

"Who has dish duty?" Celes asked from Roman's back as they walked back in.

James and Rain." John told her.

"Oh. Okay!" she said brightly with a grin. "What did you boys talk about while we were gone. Plotting something?" she asked looking around at them.

Lee smiled at her. "Of course. We have to stay ahead of you and Roman. We never know what you two are going to do."

Roman laughed, "Yeah, there is no way you are going to stay ahead of us."

"We can try." John told her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams maybe." Roman told him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Celes giggled. "Now Johns in this, Oh Roman! We have to play!" she gasped at her eyes heating.

Roman laughed, "Yes, that will be fun. Lots and lots of fun." She picked Lana up out of Harry's arms and placed kisses all over her face. "My lana. Oh, Damon told the kids about the part and him being reborn. They are excited."

Celes smiled. "To be fair, the twins actually looked upset until he reassured them." she said reached out for Bree and taking her from John and hugging her close to her with a little sigh she always felt more relaxed when she had Bree in her arms.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that they are going to spoil him when he is born." Ro said as she frowned and shook her head." She kissed Lana again.

Lee chuckled, " _I have a few ideas of my own to get him back for all the stuff he had done to us… pictures. Lots and lots of pictures."_ He sent Harry.

Harry chuckled. " _I look forward to it, but it will be hard to top the evil sex gods."_ he sent back.

Celes pursed her lips a little. "Hey, so how did this happen? I'm the one feening for a baby and Roman is the one getting all pregnant next week?" she giggled and kissed Bree's cheek.

Roman chuckled. "I have to have one… or two kids older than yours."

Celes giggled. "I'd like to point out that its not like I haven't been trying, its just not happening." she shrugged. "Too much stress maybe."

"Maybe." John told her. "Give it a few… uh, days rest before you start going at it again. Sometimes your body just needs rest… well our body. When we rest for a while and then go to it again we tend to give a higher count of… uh, seed." He said trying to be careful on what he said in front of Bree and Lana. They already proved to be listening when they didn't look like they were listening.

Celes snorted and nodded. "Maybe you should lower my drive again so I can take a few weeks off." she sighed not really wanting to but knowing she needed to.

"I told you." John sang.

"Yeah, yeah don't go gettin a big head about it." Celes said, her accent leaking in a little.

Lee smiled. "Aw, me wee water fairy is a little upset. Poor lass."

John chuckled and chose that moment to lower her drive.

Celes frowned a little and sighed. "Just don't forget you did it, I want to be happy in my… lady… business when he does that to me again." she said to John.

Johnn laughed, "Yes ma'am." He looked at Bree and Lana. "Now which one of you two ladies are going to join me in calling your siblings down to eat?"

Lana lounged on Roman's lap and made little vibrating noises as Roman bounced her legs fast. "Meeeeeeeeee. Reeeeeee." She said indicating her and Bree would go.

Bree nodded still curled up on Celes' lap watching the adults. "Nana and Re." she agreed.

"Alrighty." He picked Bree up and gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek. The walked over to Lana and smiled down at her.

Roman giggled and then kissed her and handed her off to John.

After dinner they all stayed at the Burrow for a few more hours then decided to go home with the kids to Godric's Hollow. It was home and they were finally going to keep it that way for a while. The days went by pretty fast with taking care of the kids, getting the older ones ready for Hogwarts, and getting Noah ready for his first year at Hogwarts. The planning of Damon's party was also filling their day. However, Roman made time to spend a couple of hours outside the sheil each day waiting for Sune to show up, but he never did. It was now the day of the party and Roman was beginning to worry about Sune a little. Draco was getting strong with each passing day.

Roman woke with the sound of some of the kids playing and the smell of breakfast being cooked. She dressed in a shorts and a tshirt. Since today was going to be busy she decided to go outside of the shield in the morning. She tied her long shirt to make it fit better. She yawned as she walked outside and the front door and out of the shield. She sat on the curb and collected a few pebbles from the little grassy area.

Sune had been watching Roman for days, every time she came out of her little shield. He never approached her, since Draco's severing he felt pretty stable. Not as strong as if he had drained Draco's whole life force but strong. He smiled a fox like smile and strolled towards Roman, right before she looked up and saw him he added a limp to his step and frowned a little. "My Roman." he said in a strained voice.

Roman looked at him and gave a sad smile. She took in how he looked and felt the lie. She held out her hand for him. "Sit with me?" she asked him. "My Sunie."

Sune smiled and took her hand and lowered himself down next to her. He kept her hand in his and looked at her. "I felt when you severed the host from me, it hurt very much." he said softly, there was no lie in those words it had.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she laced her fingers with his. "I'm really sorry. I had hoped you would have came to me then, but you didn't show when I left the shield."

"It took me sometime to track you to be honest. Wherever you were after the Mountains messed with my senses." he said to her and rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

She nodded. "I know it did. I had… I had to go to my Sensei. He had been calling me and I had been ignoring it." She gave a little smile. "He punished me" She wrinkled her nose.

"Who is this Sensei who presumes to punish my Roman?" Sune asked.

Roman smiled. "The Great Dragon in China. One of the eldest."

Sune's eyes widened a little and then he relaxed again. "That old guy, he was annoying when we were still new." he said and then looked at Roman. "You got the box." he said.

Roman nodded as tears gathered in her eyes. "He made me crave it." She whispered. She gave him a sad smile. "I told you I get to keep you." she sniffed as she pulled out the box to show him. It had carvings of butterflies, lotus, poppies, and lilies flowers.

Sune smiled dropping the game. "To cleanse me?" he asked following her. "Why the Lilies though they are a symbol of death?"

She shook her head. "They also mean chastity and purity." She told him. She flipped it over to show the bottom. "I also put a four leaf clover for luck. The poppies are for fun-loving." She gave a half smile and then set it aside and pulled out the big Japanese puzzle box. "It will go into this box. I made it for us to represent our game."

Sune smiled at her again. "My Roman, I think our game is coming to an end." he said to her softly.

Her tears spilt down her cheeks. "Good or bad, I really enjoyed it. I don't care if it was only to manipulate me. I really did enjoy it."

He wiped some tears off her cheeks. "No more tears, little godling, we will play another day." he said and covered her hand over the box, he knew when it was time to admit defeat. She had gone to the Great Dragon, the only person on the planet with the means to trap him anymore. "Open the box, Roman." he said to her softly.

Roman sniffed and nodded. "I love you, Sunie." She whispered.

Sune looked into her eyes, he wanted to say it back, but he didn't even remember how it felt let alone if he felt it for her, so instead he said; "I know."

She nodded and then opened the box. She watched as he disappeared into the box. When he was in she closed it. She gave a sob as she held the box to her chest and cried harder.

Celes found her that way and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Ro, Baby Girl?" she said softly to her.

Roman sniffed and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I really… I really hope this box works for him." She sobbed. "I really do."

"I do too." Celes whispered and wrapped her arm around Roman to comfort her.

Roman sat with her for a while like then until she finally felt cried out. She picked up the puzzle box and slid the purifying box inside. She closed it and did a series of combinations of pulling tabs, replacing them, and pulling them again until it was locked. She ran her hands and fingers over the box. She took a deep breath and held the box to her chest. "Come on, Cel. We have a party to decorate for." She told her.

"And a Carpathian to prepare for. Poor kids going to have to ajust his whole schedule." Celes shrugged tugging down the skirt of her little blue dress as she stood up.

Roman giggled. "Yeah he is. I have to shower and dress too. I believe swimsuits are in order."

Celes pulled the collar of her dress back and showed her the matching suit. "Already got mine on." she winked and ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Should I wear a two piece or a one pieces?" She asked as she stood up and dushed her butt off. She helped Celes up to her feet.

"Mmm definitely two, show off your rockin bod. I'm wearing a two piece too." she grinned.

Roman giggled, "I do have rockin bod." She said posing a little. "I'm not that soft anymore… well, except for my boobs." She giggled.

Celes giggled and pressed her face into them as if testing it. "Oh yeah, these are still soft." she said and grabbed Roman's hand and led her back into the house. "So you want to shower or eat first?"

"I'm going to shower first. Got to make my great appearance when all the guys are in the kitchen… or most of them." She winked at Celes and then kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled. "Well I'm going to go pick on the guys. See you soon." she said and kissed her on the lips and then strolled into the kitchen. "Hello boys!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Lee greeted her as he made breakfast. "You look nice."

Celes looked down at her little blue dress and the necklace that matched Damon's hung around her neck and smiled. "Wanted to look nice on his last day." she said walking over to a stool ponytail swinging.

Lee pulled on her ponytail so that she looked up and then kissed her. "Well, you look nice."

Celes smiled up at him. "Thank you." she said softly and stood on her toes and kissed him again with a little moan.

Lee chuckled. "Have a seat. Want to eat before I feed the herd?" He asked as he flipped turkey bacon."

Celes nodded. "Yep, then I'll help you with the herd." she winked and sat down in one of the chairs close to where he was cooking.

"Want some coffee?" John asked. "Wait, tea?"

Celes giggled. "Lady grey, two sugars and milk please." she sang.

"You know… The Grey Lady isn't here. But if you want tea I can make it." John told her and then smiled as he took out her tea of choice.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Bad boy, teasing me for the type of tea I like." she said in a mock scolding voice.

"I'm going to tease you in anyway possible." He smiled as he gave her the tea she requested.

"Oh? And what did I do to earn that?" she asked taking a sip of her tea blue eyes dancing with laughter.

"You, are happy and available to be picked on." John winked at her.

Lee laughed. "I think she is just available."

Celes kicked her legs. "Oh yes, but I'm happy too. Very very happy, and not just… regular happy If you know what I mean. Although I did promise I'd take break so I guess you'll just have to tease me and then take a cold shower." she pointed out for the sexual game.

John and Lee chuckled then it kind of dawned on them and they groaned. "You lowered her drive and she can pick on us all she wants and not be affected. What have you created?"

"I… don't know… I didn't even think about that." John frowned. "How did the turn against me?"

Celes giggled. "I figure I should take advantage." she winked at them. "I mean I _can_ still have sex and get aroused I just have more self control is all." she shrugged although she really did have a little bit of an advantage over them and she was going to exploit it till John took it away from her, either way she won.

John shook his head. "I still don't understand how I didn't see this."

Lee chuckled, "They do this a lot. I'm not sure how they do but they do." He gave Celes her plate of french toast, turkey bacon, and eggs. He passed John a plate and then sat down with his own. "So, I have the burgers, hotdogs, in the refrigerator ready to grill. Then i also have Damon's indian tacos ingredients ready, so there are choices for everyone."

"I have the water balloons already filled, water guns, The pool has been cleaned and filled, and rules have been passed out." John told them.

Celes smiled. "I finished Damon's triple chocolate three layer cake last night. Its in the fridge." she winced. "Its really sweet, too sweet. I also made mini pies, chocolate, cherry, strawberry, and lemon. And we got some candy in from Honeydukes today too. Thats hidden in the bowels of the Pantry of Awesome. So no worries breaking into it before its time. I'm going to make bags so that its easier to regulate." she shrugged and ate a piece of bacon.

"Good, I think we are pretty much ready for this." Lee said as he ate and nodded. "We have chips, for the hamburgers, and hotdogs. And Ro made spanish rice for indian tacos, we have juice, sodas, and water… and of course adult drinks too."

Celes giggled. "If I get drunk tonight who's going to take care of me?" she asked.

Harry walked in and chuckled. "Not me, you tend to be all over the place when you're drunk." he said kissing her temple.

Celes pouted. "I've only been drunk… like twice since you even met me. I'm not that bad."

Harry chuckled. "Okay." he said and sat down after making himself a plate.

Lee chuckled, "I can take care of you. Ro isn't allowed to drink. But when she does get drunk I usually take care of her." Lee told her.

Celes grinned. "Sounds good." she said kicking her legs. She didn't drink that often and the last time she did she was so depressed she had ended up with a hangover from hell. She started to hum as she went over her check list for things in the party. "Oh! That chamber for the Carpathian boy is done too! I finished it yesterday after Elisha's letter came with how to do it." she said and went back to humming looking at Lee.

Lee nodded, "Okay, sounds good. I think we are ready for today." he got up and then passed Harry a plate. "Coffee or Tea?"

"Coffee is good for me." he said. "So we are really going to do this sugar explosion party? Not only are all the kids going to be off the walls but so is Roman." he groaned.

"I think we have enough sugar. Celes made Damon's cake, mini pies, and then there is plenty of candy." Lee told him.

John chuckled, "As for Ro bouncing off the walls… well, I guess someone is going to have to watch her."

"No is not going to watch me!" Roman frowned as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and braided. "Oh! George and Angelina are coming over. They are bringing the kids too and the new baby." She squealed.

Celes bounced in her chair. "Oh yay! I know Blaise and Ginny are bringing their entire brood… we are going to have a full house full of kids screaming and playing. I'm really excited!" she said with a grin.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Well we are adding to our numbers today, why not celebrate that with our entire family?" he said and finished his plate and sat back sipping his coffee.

"Sounds good." Roman told them. "Mama Weasley and papa Weasley are also coming. They said they were unsure about Di and Draco just yet but they will send word or just show with them. I told them either way was fine."

John smiled. "I don't know yet either, Di said that Tabby and her nanny were showing up today so they may not come. Plus doesn't Draco want to be with his boys?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "They need him right now." she said with a sad smile. "And now that he's well again he can take care of them."

Roman nodded. "Either way they are welcome to come. It is a kids party after all." She shrugged. "She picked at her food for a little bit. "Oh!" She turned to Harry. "You can tell Hermione that Sune won't be a problem any more."

Harry got up and went over and hugged her tightly. "I'll let her know when she and Ron get here." he said softly, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but she and the ministry cannot have him." She glared. "I don't care what he has done, he is mine."

"She's already been told, Ro. No one is taking him from you." Harry soothed.

"Okay, good." She took a deep breath. "So the family, lots of kids, fun… I planned a little talent show." She smiled. "I'm totally judging. I can't drink So I'm judging."

Celes' face lit up with a smile. "I will drink for both of us!" she declared. "And totally not judge. I like judging but I don't think its a good idea if I'm doing the drunk thing." she winked adjusting her ocean blue sundress.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, the bribery will be really weird." She smiled at Harry, John, and then turned to Lee. "You have to perform for the guys. You skipped twice, now you _have_ to perform something."

Lee frowned, "But… last time don't count, we were distracted by unfortunate events. John should do it."

John put up his hands. "I have nothing to bring to a talent show. Nope." he said chuckling.

Celes looked at Lee. "Come on, Chocolate Bear, we like it when you perform and you so rarely do." she said to him.

Harry chuckled. "Well I could take that bullet but something tells me Ro wont let me." he said.

"Denyed. It was because of you that you and John were disqualified. Shame on you." Roman told him but kissed his cheek. "Lee, come on. Sing for us. You only do so at the club… or when you are teasing. Please?"

Lee sighed, "Okay. Okay. I'll sing."

Celes grinned and bounced in her seat. "What are you going to sing?" she asked him excitedly. "Oh! Can I do something? I can do something right? Oh!" she said to Roman.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, you can do something."

"I don't know what I'm going to sing." Lee told them. I'll have to…" He trailed off. I think I have an idea. I'll have to go through my music first."

"Yay! On both counts. I have to go to the studio, I need to practice." she sang and jumped off her stool. She kissed all of them making sure to linger on each of the boys then skipped out of the kitchen humming.

Harry shook his head. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Roman sighed, "She is getting into the festivities. She don't want to show how much she is sad to see Damon go."

Harry frowned a little. "Well at least shes happy…" he said. He had missed the sad that he could feel now that he pushed a little deeper. He sighed again and smiled. "I will go set up the stage in the backyard then." he said. "Anyone want to come and help?" he asked.

"I'll help!" Roman told him. "Maybe you flirt with me a little" She told him and winked.

"Negative." lee told her. "Eat here, I'll help him. John make sure she eats."

John gave a salute. "Roger, Roger." he said mimicking a battle droid from Star Wars.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Nerd." he said to John and kissed Roman's temple. "I'll flirt with you later Sweetbottom." he said in her ear.

"You better!" she giggled. "And John is an awesome nerd."

"The awesomest one!" he sang to Roman.

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on Buttercup, lets leave the nerdy one and Ro to their project of getting Ro to eat." he said.

"All hail the king of the nerds!" Lee teased.

"Yeah, uh-huh. At least I don't dance ballet, prima donna." John teased.

"Hey! I don't dance ballet." Lee told him as followed Harry.

Roman giggled. "I think tights on him would look sexy."

John chuckled. "I'd like to see pictures of that if you ever manage it." he said to her. He looked at her. "How are you doing?"

She giggled, "I'm good. And Lee in tights…" She sighed as she shook her head.

John chuckled and nodded. "Well you don't seem nervous about this… so thats good."

"Why would I be nervous?" Roma frowned in confusion.

John shrugged. "Its a big step. But as long as you're okay, and Damon is okay then that's good." he said.

Roman laughed. "I think you are making it into a big step. I'm just going to be pregnant with Damon. I had thought about it and then Sensei helped with with something. Damon holds my powers and as much as I would like to keep Damon, I can't. And he is mated after all. And Sensei kind of showed me how to work with my darkness. I don't even use Damon for my extra powers… I usually just let him do his own thing."

John just shrugged and nodded. "Okay." he said and rested his chin in his hand and looked at her a little longer. "I have a question for you." he said deciding to change the subject.

Roman ate some of her eggs, "What do you have to ask me?"

John took a deep breath. "I'd like to get your permission to ask Celes to marry me."

"Oh really?" Roman asked him. "Well… yeah, why not."

John sat back a little surprised. "I honestly thought it would be harder with you." he said softly in wonder.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of all the people in this relationship, Celes is the one you have been with the longest and she is your soul-mate." he said. "I figured you'd at least tease me about it."

"Well, you make Celes happy and she makes you happy. You make me happy and I love Celes. So what makes her happy makes me happy." She shrugged. "You take care of our kids and I know you're here for the long run."

John nodded with a smile. "Okay, well thank you." he said to her and watched her picking at her food. "You need to eat Ro."

Roman nodded and started to eat. She sighed and looked at him. She shook her head and finished eating. I have things to do, kids to chase after, and plenty of sweets to eat." She smiled at him and hopped off the stool. She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek.

Celes spent most of the rest of the morning in the studio, she had decided to sing for the talent show although she had planned on dancing, she found a song that would work better if she sang it. She stood staring at herself in the mirror. She was in her dress, no shoes, her hair was a little wild around her from pulling it down and dancing with it that way. She smiled a little and walked over and picked up a brush and started to slowly brush out her hair. She was sad, mostly happy but there was a little part of her that was sad about this. She pulled her hair back into its high pony tail and left the studio drifting back towards the kitchen and the sounds of her family joking and playing. She walked up to the entrance of the kitchen and watched Lee, Harry and John juggle kids around getting them fed their lunches and giggled a little. "Need help?" she asked as Rain and James came screaming into the kitchen being chased by Roman.

James skidded to a stop and hid behind Celes and looked up at her as he pulled Rain into them too. "Save us, Mama shes trying to eat us!" he gasped.

Celes laughed and turned her eyes on Roman. "You're trying to eat them?"

"I would never… do such a thing… maybe just lick them and gnaw on them." She gave a little growl as she reached for them and giggled.

Rain gave a scream and hopped up and down behind James. "No!"

James stood himself taller and backed away with Rain firmly in place behind him. "No, we are not edible!" he said.

Celes just giggled and dropped a kiss on her sons head. "You're on your own, Rius." she said and giggled as she skipped between them and scooped up Albus and nuzzled his neck making him squeal in laughter.

Roman caught James under one arm and then caught Rain under her other arm. She sat them down and then gave each of them a nip. "Got the last of them." She told John, Lee, and Harry.

Lee nodded and passed them plates with a sandwich on each of them. "After you are all done eating, you can put your swimsuits on. You cousins will be here soon." he told the kids.

A chorus of cheers broke out in the room and then silenced as the kids all started to eat.

Celes giggled. "Say swimming and cousins and they are all perfect little angels." she shook her head and went over and grabbed an apple and sat down to eat it.

Harry chuckled and shook his head ruffling Noah's already unkempt hair and sat down next to him and started to he his own food.

Lee gave Celes a sandwich. "You too." he told her.

Roman went around the room kissing all the kids and picking on them as she went. She loved to hear them scream and giggle. "Hey, Jude. Can I lick you? You know, for old time sake? I already got Luke, Lark, Noah, and Nick."

Jude looked up at Roman with wide green eyes and started to shake her head but Lark nudged her and said something to her in their link and she sighed. "Fine." she said resigned.

Lark smiled smugly and crossed his arms. If he was going to be licked by mummy so was Jude.

Roman squealed and want over to her she tilt Jude's face to the side and licked her cheek and then giggled. "You are still my little sweetie pie." She told her and kissed her.

Jude blushed. "Mummy." she said indignantly and rubbed her cheek but then hugged Roman anyways. When the bell went off to the house Jude perked up. "I'll get it!" she said hopping off her chair before anyone could say anything. She skipped to the door and swung it open and her mouth fell open when she was met with a pair of very dark, very tall men. She looked up at the taller one and then her eyes traveled to the other and her heart stopped. He had dark hair tied at the nape and eyes that were the same exact color as her own. He had a strong jaw and he had a way about him that commanded attention. She didn't notice the other talking at all.

"Jude tell them to come in, Sweetie." Roman said from the kitchen. "They are late!" she giggled as she knew that it was poking at Elisha.

"C-come in." she said keeping her eyes on the shorter of the two, when his eyes turned to her she felt her head go a little light and she had to grip the door a little tighter. She shook her head to clear it. "Uh… kitchen." she pointed and they went on without her as she shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat and then proceeded to sneak looks at the young Carpathian.

Elisha gave a smile to all of them. "Hello, I see we find you all well." he said.

Lee nodded, "We are. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he passed seconds out to those who wanted.

Roman picked out of all their plates. "Its a good day. We are having a party and more of the family is coming over. Kids, this is a very, very, very, very, _very, very, very_ old friend of daddy's. His name is Uncle Elisha." She smiled. "Everyone roll call."

"Lark." Alaric said with a wave.

"Nick." Nicholas said also waving.

"Jude." Jude squeaked.

"I'm James, this is Rain." James said for them.

Rain waved.

"Luke." Luke waved a hand and then poked Miles.

"Miles." he said and poked Luke back.

"Danger." Danger said and poked Luke's other side.

"I'm Matt and…"

"I'm Amy." the twins said in their creepy way.

"Cello, Albie, introduce the girls." Roman told the boys.

Cello puffed out his little chest. "Bree." he said pointing at Bree.

"Lana." Albus said pointing to Lana.

"Venelope," Damon said walking in holding her. "And Hail." He passed Hail to the young Carpathian. "Hold him for a minute."

Val took the child surprised for a minute and then adjusted the little one and looked down at him and then along all the kids his gaze stopping on Jude both times he swept his eyes across them. "I'm Valetin, you may all call me Val." he said to them formally.

"Noah," John said. "Introductions."

Noah sighed and looked up from his first year potions book. "I'm Noah." he said with a wave. "Nice to meet you." he said and then bent his head back over the book.

"Val is going to be staying with us for a while." Lee told the kids. "So mind your manners and you will do as he says since he will be in charge one in a while. Just like how Damon was. Okay?"

Danger raised her hand.

Harry looked at her. "What is it, Dang?" he asked her.

"Can he grow small like Dai?" She asked.

Damon snorted, "He wishes." he took Hail from Val and smiled. "Good, luck with this bunch. I have a box of notebooks on each of them. You will want to read them over." He told him and then handed Vinny to Celes.

Val gave a little smile and looked up at his father in question.

" _They wish for you to be apart of their family. Embrace it."_ Elisha sent his son and looked around the room with a small smile and then stopped on Lee. "I thank you my old friend, for taking this on. Even if your woman… made the choice for you." he teased lightly.

"Ha-ha." Lee said. He kissed Roman on the head. "You are welcome and he will be in good hands. Celes made the arrangements for his sleeping chambers. She memorized everything that will be health benefit for him and against him. He is in good hands."

Elisha nodded his head and turned to his son. " _Be well, your mother expects you to write daily. We will see you again at the holiday. We will be coming here."_ he said to him.

Val nodded. "You should speak out loud, father, its rude." he said glancing at the people he would be living with for the next year.

Elisha smiled. "I assure you, there are probably ten different conversations going on in the same manner." he said and touched Val's cheek. "Take care of yourself and do as you are told." he said and turned back to them giving them a nod again. "I will take my leave." he said and swept from the room silently.

Roman smiled at him. "Come on Celes, lets show our new guest to his sleeping area." The doorbell rang again.

Danger squealed. "I got it!" She said hopping down.

"Oh, no you don't." John said scooping her up. " _We_ will get it."

Jude hopped off her stool. "Can I help show him around too?" she asked her mothers.

Celes shrugged. "I don't see why not." she said.

Roman smiled, "Come, Jude." She said and wrapped an arm around Celes. "Lead the way, Cel-Bear."

Celes grinned and led them out of the kitchen to the door under the staircase in the main hall.

Jude followed walking close to Val and giving little glances up at him. She had never felt like this about a boy before, let alone one who wasn't even her own species… sort of. She screwed up her face and let him go into the little pathway under the stairs first.

"I am Roman and this is Celes. I'm sure you already know about us." Roman told Val.

Val nodded distractedly and made an effort to listen to them. "Yes, my father informed me of your lifestyle." he said to them with a small smile.

Celes grinned over her shoulder at him and led them down a small flight of stairs and into a giant room with a bed in the middle. "I didn't have any other instructions except to put a bed in here and make sure you could get to the dirt." she shrugged.

Val nodded. "I can add things I need." he said to her.

Roman nodded as she looked around. "Well, if you have any question just asked. Don't be scared of the kids. If they like you they'll let you know. They have a tendency to crawl all over you. Just embrace it. If it gets too annoying just tell them to leave you alone. They'll find something to do."

Val nodded and turned to them and his gaze immediately went to Jude's and then he looked at the two women. "I'm sure we will all become fast friends." he said with a smile.

Jude shivered and rubbed her arms and stepped closer to her mothers for warmth but she wasn't really cold.

Celes wrapped an arm around Jude and rubbed her arm. "Cold, baby?" she asked her.

Jude smiled up at her a little. "Just a bit, I'll be okay."

Roman gave a smirk as she watched Val and Jude. "Jude, will you go and get Val some blankets and towels?"

Jude looked at Roman and nodded reluctantly. "Okay." she said and looked at Val one last time and then left.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head.

Roman made sure Jude was out of earshot of them. "Be careful, Vally." She told him. "Not because she is young but because she has three daddy's that are protective and have a mean streak, so watch out with the hot eyes and 'seductive' voice power."

Celes smiled. "And remember shes only thirteen please." she said softly.

Val nodded. "I assure you, nothing will or could happen before she is eighteen." he said.

"She is her mother's child. You have no idea." Roman laughed. "You're the first boy she has taken an interest in, so something is happening before she is eighteen. Just… be careful."

"And I will be the last." he said with a trace of force in his voice and took a deep breath. "I will be careful, thank you for the warning."

Roman nodded and then shook her head. "Thats three, Cel. Oh, this is so much fun."

Celes giggled. "Its going to be an interesting year." she said with a nod.

Jude came back a little breathless holding a stack of sheet, blankets, pillows and towels. She walked across the room and held them out to Val. "Here." she said softly looking up at him.

Val smiled and took them, their hands brushed and he watched her react to it. She was young, and innocent. He turned away quickly and set the things on the bed.

Jude bit her lip and stepped away rubbing her hands together to stop them tingling.

Celes grinned. "Um, well we have a party to get started." she said looking at Roman and then looking back at Jude and Val.

"Yes we do. When you are settled in go ahead and change into a swimsuit, Vally." Roman told him and shook her head. "Jude, lets go. We have to take care of some other things."

Jude looked at Val's back a little longer and then turned to Roman and Celes. "Okay." she said and all but ran from the room.

Celes gave a little smile and turned and followed Jude out of the room.

Roman closed the door behind her and then quickly caught up to Celes and Jude. "Sweetie pie, your eyes and actions are giving you away. You have to be careful. Daddy watches every detail. You don't want them to embarrass you."

Jude blushed and pushed back some of her hair off her shoulder. "I can't help it." she whispered.

Celes looped an arm around Jude and rubbed her arm. "We know." she said.

"Its part of their thing. You will have to read up on them." Roman gave a squeal. "I think we may need to find you a bathing suit more your age, and then put your hair up in an nice ponytail with curls. To the Closet of Awesome!"

Jude looked at her mothers. "If you don't want Daddy to find out, why are you dressing me up for Val?" she asked.

Celes giggled. "Because, baby, your Daddy can't do nothin about it." she said.

"Besides, we _never_ make anything easy for your daddies. And a nice confidence boost will _help_ you. If you feel good about yourself it shows. Besides you are our first daughter we get to do this for." Roman giggled.

Jude nodded. "Okay." she said and started to fiddle with her bracelet as they led her to the closet.

Celes smiled and started to walk around the closet when they got there going through the suits, she looked at her daughter. Jude was nearly taller than her now, her black hair went down to her waist and she had her father features even in the face a little. The only part of herself Jude had was the shape of her nose, eyes and lips. Everything else was Harry. She smiled and pulled out a dark blue crochet one piece suit and held it up to Roman. "This one?"

Roman looked at it as she pulled Jude's hair up into a high ponytail. "Yes. Its a one piece but yet at the same time its a two piece. Innocent but yet, teasing. I like it."

Celes giggled. She went over and pulled out a long maxi skirt in the same color. "To wear over it till we swim. You can use the suit as a top too." she said and walked over and handed them to Jude.

Jude looked down at them and smiled. "Thank you, mummy, mama. Really." she said blushing again.

"Oh, its no big deal. I have looked forward to this day for a long time. Next it will be Rain." She giggled and cured the tail of her ponytail in spiral curls. "Let me see your toes." She told Jude. "Do you need a touch up on your nail polish?"

Jude wiggled her toes. "No, Im just going to swim and mess it up anyways." she said.

Celes smiled and helped her stand. "Go change so we can see the full effect." she said watching Jude go into the bathroom they had in the closet and she sighed sitting down on the circular couch and looked at Roman. "Thirteen years old, and shes into a Carpathian who is...four years older?" she asked.

"You know, that's not really bad." Roman told her. "Four years, not bad at all. he could have been, what, a hundred years older?" She smiled. "I really can't wait until she is older and wants to tease him sexually. I'm so going to have fun dressing her up then."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "This is going to be an interesting thing to watch. Especially after the boys find out about it." she said and looked up when the door opened and Jude came out. Her eyes misted. "Oh baby, you look so grown up. Your fathers are going to flip out." she said and giggled in spite of the emotions tugging at her heart.

Roman smiled. "Don't worry about your daddies. We will handle them." She squealed and smiled brightly at Jude. "Whatever you do, don't get upset with them. They are going to call you every little cute name they have for you to remind you how young you are. To them you are still their little girl."

Jude smiled. "I can do that." she said not entirely confident she could but glad that her mothers had her back.

Celes looked her over and her gaze landed on the bracelet. "You should take that off so you don't lose it."

Jude looked at it and smiled. "I can't, its charmed so I don't." she shrugged.

Roman gave a little frown as she looked at it. "Its pretty." She said and then shrugged. "Come on, lets get the kids in their suits. My Damon…" She trailed off. "Never mind. Come on, lets get the water fun to begin. Oh, and Jude, just be yourself."

Jude smiled and went out ahead of them. "i will." she called.

Celes smiled and stopped Roman and turned her to face her. "Ro, are you okay?" she asked her pushing some fly away hair back and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

Celes sighed. "Are you sure? You were going to say something about Dai." she said softly.

"I didn't want to get you all weepy. Its why I stopped." Roman smiled.

Celes kissed her. "Its okay to get weepy, you know." she said to her softly.

Roman nodded. "I know. but I cried more than enough today."

Celes nodded and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "Okay, I love you. I'm going to go find Dai, before everything starts I want to talk to him." she said softly.

Roman nodded and kissed her. "I love you too." She rained kissed over her face. "Operation, change a Carpathian in effect." She winked at Celes and then left to round up the kids.

Celes giggled and watched her go and then started to walk around the house and thought about Damon, knowing he'd come to her soon. She hummed a little waiting and ended up stopping in the media room he had reconverted back into a room for his final days. he wasn't there but she went in anyways and sat down on the bed and looked around the room.

"You rang?" Damon asked as he walked in with a baby blanket over his shoulder.

Celes smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Come sit with me for a minute, I intend on drinking tonight and I don't want to miss my chance to say something to you." she said.

Damon smiled at her, "What is it you wish to say to me?"

Celes looked down for a minute and then back at him with a little sad smile. "You know, I had this whole idea of what I was going to say to you and now…" she sighed. "I love you, Damon. Very much, you're my little boy, and my little prince." she whispered.

He smiled at her and played with the end of her braid. "Sometimes, that's all that needs to be said.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug. "I don't want you to forget." she said softly. "I want you to remember this. But I want you to have a new life too, to be with Venelope." she said.

Damon hugged her tightly. "You are my Saving Grace. "I will always love you. Me and you," He told her. "We have a special bond. We will always have a special bond. I'm not going to be born the traditional way. I don't have a father. Roman will be my father and mother. So you and I will always have a bond."

Celes pulled back and looked at him with a watery smile. She pressed her forehead to his. "Good, because I don't think I can not have one with you. Even when we were little and you picked on me I couldn't help but want you around just like Ro." she reached out and grabbed his necklace that matched hers. "Leave it somewhere I can find it so I can give it back to you." she asked.

he smiled, "I will." He told her. He hugged her again. "I am going to always pick on you. I did it before, I shall do it again." He kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled and nudged his shoulder. "You little brat." she said and stood up wiping her eyes and cheeks. "Okay time to party."

Damon stood up and held an arm out to her. "Lets party like we never partied before."

"Agreed!" she declared and they walked from the room. They walked to the pool to find that most of the family was gathered there. Celes kissed Damon's cheek. "Have fun." she said and went over and sat down on the edge of the pool and stuck her legs in watching the boys toss kids.

"Hey! I want to be tossed in!" Damon declares as he grew to his full height. "Just like this!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You asked for it, Little Mate." he said and came at Damon from below and lifted his full sized body up and then tossed him into the pool with a grunt.

Lee and John laughed. "Been waiting to do that, eh?" Lee asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes." he chuckled as Damon came back up.

Damon came up and took a deep breath. "That was awesome!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Of course it was, I did it." he said.

Celes snorted. "Big head much?" she asked kicking her legs in the water.

Lee shook his head and nudged John.

John smiled at him and nodded. The went behind Harry hauled him up and tossed him into the pool. "Now that. That right there, is awesome."

Celes giggled and pulled off her dress and threw it over on a bench and watched Harry come up sputtering.

Harry looked up at the two of them with a little smiled and used his magic and pulled them both in against their will. They both fell in with a giant splash.

"Now that is awesome." Roman said walking out into the backyard to them. "George and Angelina is here!" She held the new baby in her arms. "Come meet McKenzie."

Celes gave a little squeal and got up and went over and looked at her. "Oh so precious, little Miss. Kenzi." she said poking the babies nose. She looked up at Roman and sighed. "I so want another baby." she said and kissed the little one and went back to the pool diving in so she didn't get weepy.

Harry chuckled as he nabbed up Noah and tossed him back into the water and looked up at Roman beaming down at the baby. "I'll have to see her when I get out." he said.

Roman smiled and giggled as she laid her in the little playpen with Hail. They were in the shade to keep cool.

Hail rolled onto his stomach and looked down at the new born Kenzi.

Kenzi squealed and reached up to him.

Roman smiled down at them and saw they had an instant connection. " _I think Hail found someone."_ She sent to Celes as Hail started in on his story of being inside her womb. She shook her head and then turned to George and Angelina. "There is going to be a talent show." She sang to them.

"Brilliant! What is the prize?" George asked.

"You'll know when you win." Roman told him.

Celes smiled when Roman sent her the little message glad that Hail had found his someone. She swam beneath the surface of the pool to the three sets of legs that were the boys and swam through each set rubbing against them and then came up a few feet away with a grin and went and put her arms up on the side of the pool and kicked her legs looking up at Roman, George and Angelina as if she had done nothing. "I'm sure you'll still find a way to bribe her though." she winked.

Harry growled but got sucked into throwing kids again so all he could do was look at Celes' back as she talked.

"It's my fault." John told him as he tossed a kid in. "I lowered her drive and she find a way to work it to her benefit… by teasing us. I swear I didn't see this coming."

Harry grumbled. "Little tease." he muttered.

Celes giggled as she listened to them and with her power over water made three shots of water spray them in the face but still acted as though she knew nothing of it.

Lee grumbled. "You little minx!" he growled as he wiped his face. He tossed a kid in. "She is listening to us some how. I can feel it."

Harry growled and wiped off his own face and shook his head. "Playing with fire." he said shaking his head.

Celes smiled and pulled her hair out and then waved at Roman, George and Angelina and sank under the surface of the water again and started back towards the boys.

" _Grab her when she comes by."_ John told them. " _Then I can tweak her energy."_

Lee nodded as he tossed another kid. When Celes came by he grabbed for her. But she slipped out of his hand. " _She is coming up on you, Harry."_

Harry gave a subtle nod and then tossed a kid and watched Celes try to swim by. He lunged suddenly for her and scooped her up out of the water.

Celes squealed and tried desperately to get out of Harry's iron grip as he walked them over to Lee and John.

Harry chuckled. "I think we were looking for this little siren?" he said.

"Oh, yes. yes we were." Lee said as he came up to circle around Harry.

Celes looked at them all suspiciously. "What do you Barbarians have in store for me." she asked.

Harry gave a chuckle and held her tighter. "Wouldn't you just love to know?"

John smiled as he came up on the other side so that they made a complete circle. "We are just going to tweak you a little." He told her. "Make it more interesting for us all." He told her and tweaked her sexual drive. "I am a sex god after all. So I think maybe if we tweak it so that you can be aroused and want sex but when it comes to it can't have it." he winked at her. "What do you guys think?"

Celes whimpered. "I think that's a horrible idea, worse idea ever!" she said in a high pitched voice.

Harry put a finger to her lips. "Quiet Little Dove, I think that could work…" he said with a dark chuckle.

"Now we can tease her until she wants sex and when she finally gets down to it she can't do it. I like that." Lee smiled.

"Hey! What are you three barbarians doing to my wife?" Roman demanded.

"They're going to tweak my drive!" Celes squealed. "Save me, Roman. Its mean!"

"Hey!" Roman sawm to them. "Leave my wife alone or Harry's jewels get a nasty squeeze." She threatened as she cupped her hands between harry's legs.

Harry growled. "Do it and I will put you over my knee and then tie you to the bed for a week." he said to her still holding onto Celes. "I will make sure you know I own you."

Roman shivered and leaned against Harry's back as she allowed her small orgasm wash over her. "You have to do what I say because I'm the boss, and my daddy over there can tell you too." She said using Harry's and Lee's triggers. "Let my wife go" She said massaging his shaft as Harry shivered.

Harry growled and his grip on Celes loosened as he closed his eyes and shivered riding out the orgasm.

Celes wiggled a little and got away from Harry and dipped under the water and ran a hand down John's leg and then swam between them and came back up on the other side with a grin. "That's how we do!" she declared and swam a wide radius around them to Roman.

Lee growled at them. "Devil women, we will get you for this."

Roman smiled, "We will be waiting." She swam away from them to the side of the pool. She hopped out giving her ass a little shake as she got out the pulle. She was wearing short shorts that hugged her ass perfectly and a halter bikini top. It was purple with white polka dots. "Now, you guys have to behave. I don't want to get back into the water again to punish you again." She told them and stuck her tongue out at them and giggled as she walked away.

Harry growled as he watched her. "That swimsuit is unfair." he muttered looking over at Celes who stood grinning hands on her hips, she wore a loud bikini that seemed to barely cover her but cover her completely. "That one too." he muttered and went over and start tossing kids again.

"Oh, this is really not fair!" Lee grumbled. " _We corner Celes later. When Roman is busy with the family."_ He sent John and Harry.

John nodded. " _Sounds good to me."_

Harry gave a subtle nod. " _Me too."_

Val walked out to the pool area and found a large amount of the family already there. He wore black trunks, no shirt and dark sunglasses over his eyes. He looked around for Jude and when he didn't see her he went and sat down on a bench next to the playpen where the baby he was handed when he came in played with another little girl baby.

Hail looked up at him and pulled himself up on the side of the pen. He made his baby noise at him and reached a hand at him. When Hail didn't get what he wanted he screamed at Val and reached for him again.

Val looked at the little boy alarmed and then smelled him and nearly gagged. "Uh, okay." he said and picked up the little boy despite the smell.

Jude walked out to the pool and looked around the area and saw Val with Hail looking a bit distressed. She giggled and walked over to him. "Need help?" she asked him looking up at him and getting a bit lost in his eyes until Hail screamed at her. "Okay, jeez." she said to Hail and opened her arms to him.

Hail leaned into her arms. " _I tried to tell him but he won't clean me."_ he sent Jude.

Jude smiled. "That's okay, he just doesn't know yet. He will learn though." she said to Hail and looked up at Val.

Val looked down at her completely enthralled at the way she looked, the way she looked with her younger brother. Everything about her was just… he stopped the thought, she was too young. He smiled a little. "Uh, I didn't know what he wanted." he said sheepishly.

Jude smiled as she tried to avoid looking at anything but his face. He made something stir in her she didn't fully understand yet. "He needs a change, come on. I'll show you how." she said and started off.

Val followed her with no questions.

" _Kenzi is my girlfriend."_ Hail sang to Jude. " _I have to be clean for her. And Unlike you all, she enjoyed my story of the light and being inside mummy."_

Jude snorted. "You little devil." she said and poked him in the belly.

Val watched them. "What did he say?" he asked.

Jude glanced up at Val. "Um, the other baby, Kenzi, is his girlfriend and he wants to be clean for her." she said as they walked into the house together.

Val chuckled at that. "Little small for that isnt he?"

Jude laughed. "Not in this family, when you know, you know." she shrugged.

" _Hey, I have a girl now, you can't clean me. tall, dark, and pale_ has to do it." Hail told her.

Jude giggled and blushed. "Hail, I can change you just fine. I'm your sister." she said to him as they walked into the nursery.

Val looked at her. "He doesnt want you to change him?" he asked.

"No, he says he has a girl now and I can't do it you need to." she said giggling and looking at him and then blushing and looking away.

Hail giggled and gave Jude a wet kiss. " _He has to learn some time."_ he sang to her.

Jude nodded and laid Hail down on the changing table. "Looks like you're doing it." she said.

Val's eyebrows went up as he pulled off his sunglasses. "Oh… uh I don't think…"

Jude met his eyes. "I think you'll do great." she said encouragingly.

Val nodded suddenly compelled to do it for her. He stepped up to Hail where Jude had been and looked at the baby and smiled flashing white teeth. "Ready, little guy?" he asked.

" _You chose, Judy. Nasty and wiggly or clean and cooperative?_ Hail giggled kicking his little legs.

Jude smiled down at Hail. " _Go easy on him, Micky boy, its his first time."_ she said to him in their link and smiled up at Val. She grabbed a diaper and handed it to him. "Its easy. Take off the diaper, use it to wipe the… yuck place new diaper throw out dirty one, then clean up his little um… area and then place new diaper and redress." she said.

Val nodded and took the diaper from her and started her steps. He kept looking at her and then down at Hail as he did it worried he would mess it up and look foolish.

Hail giggled and wiggled a little as he kicked his legs. " _Hey Judy, tell him he has to move faster than that. I have to go back to my girl."_

Jude giggled. "Little faster, Val he wants to get back to his girl."

Val smiled a little and cleaned him up and then secured the new diaper and redressed him then picked him up with a grin that he had done it. He looked down at Jude and his heart stopped at the look on her face.

Jude looked at him with admiration and pride at him doing it so well. She didn't know what was going on in her mind or her body but she reached out a hand before she could stop it and touched his chest just a little.

Hail pulled on Val's hair and hit his cheek not know his strength. " _Good boy, changed the Hail. Hey Judy, do we like him? Do I need to send Vikkie to him and send him nightmares?"_

Jude snapped out of her daze and looked at Hail. " _We like him… a lot. But don't tell the daddies okay, Micky boy?"_ she said to him and smiled back up at Val. "Come on back to the pool." she said and dropped her hand.

Val had stopped breathing when Jude had touched his chest, it took everything in him not to kiss her right there on the spot. He wanted to keep her, forever. She was his, and he knew that. He nodded and followed her with Hail back out to the pool.

When they got back out to the pool Jude took Hail from Val and put him back in the playpen and watched him strike up conversation with Kenzi again and then turned to Val with a smile. "So…" she said unsure what to say and then went to say something when Harry walked up.

"Hey Jude, getting to know the new guy?" he asked looking down at her.

"Um, yeah. I showed him how to change a diaper." she said.

Harry nodded. "Awe good skill to know in this house." he winked at Val and then really looked at Jude and frowned a little. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Lee bent over the playpen and picked Kenzi up. Hail screamed at him. "Hey! None of that. I want to see her."

John walked up next to Lee and picked up Hail and held him close to Kenzi. "Careful, that's his girl you got there." he said to Lee.

"Oh really? Says who?" Lee teased as he cooed at Kenzi. She was cute with dark hair a tint of red, a mixed complexion and her eyes were a light brown. "She is a cutie."

Celes came up on the other side and looked at the baby and then up at Lee. "See, babies with dark complexions can look okay with a little red in their hair." she said to him.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, but not all red hair." He gently rubbed her head and set her down in the play pen. "There you can have your girl back." Lee told him and kissed his head. He looked over to Jude. "What… wait what is she wearing?"

John set Hail back down and followed Lee gaze. "What indeed." he said and started to walk over that way.

Celes stopped them both. "Shes wearing a swimsuit." she said to them both as she heard Harry say something about Jude changing.

"Jude you can't wear that, you aren't old enough." Harry said to her.

Jude sighed and looked at her dad blushing a little. "Dad, Mama and Mummy picked it out." she said to him.

"Yes I did and I stand by that choice. Its a one piece. It is perfectly suitable for a thirteen year old." Roman placed her hands on her hips. "Would you rather she wore something like I'm wearing?"

Harry glared at Roman. "But there is a boy here…" he trailed off glancing at Val.

Celes turned and shook her head. "Does it look like hes getting ready to do something wrong. Leave it alone, Jude looks fantastic." she said also planting her hands on her hips.

"Oh look, Hail is a boy, Nick, Lark, Luke, Noah, James, and Matt are all boys." She gasped. "Oh, no! Damon is a boy too! What are we going to do? Cel we are surrounded by boys!"

"Oh I may just have to faint." Celes said putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

Jude giggled and peaked up at Val to see he had cracked a little smile of his own.

Harry growled. "Fine." he said and kissed Jude's head and then grumbling walked over to Roman and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then tossed her in the pool for good measure.

" _I think the girls have a little point."_ John told them. " _Besides, she is wearing the bracelet."_

Lee nodded, " _Okay, I can relaxe. She is safe."_

Roman resurfaced and wrapped her magic around Harry. "You butt monkey!" She pulled him into the pool and got out herself. "I didn't do anything."

Celes sighed and wrapped a towel around Roman's shoulders as she watched Jude sit down with Val to talk. "This is going to be a fun year." she said kissing Roman's cheek.

Harry growled again and got out of the pool and stalked off to meditate and renew.

" _If you need something to do to calm you down, just let me know."_ Roman set Harry. " _I'm always hot and ready."_

Harry sent her a growl. " _Don't tempt me woman, I will bend you over and take you from behind."_ he said.

" _Ooh, my favorite."_ Roman giggled and shook her head.

"Daddy! We want food!" the kids sang together in unison as they all stood to onde side of the pool watching their parents.

Lee frowned at them. "Can you say…"

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

They sang starting with the altos, sopranos, and then all together.

"Oh, now that is made of awesome." Roman said.

Celes giggled. "Those are our babies." she said and sat down on a lounger and sat back grabbing a hat and covering her head as she let the sun beat down on her body.

"Smart-asses is what they are." Lee muttered but smiled as he went to the outdoor kitchen to start cooking.

Roman sat down at the edge of the pool and let the kids splash her.

John sat next to Celes. He smiled at her as he lifted one of her legs and kissed the top of her foot. "How are you doing today?"

Celes smiled at him and shivered a little. "I'm good, happy." she sighed and leaned up on her elbows and dropped her head to the side looking at him. "How are you, tall, dark and Hawaiian?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm good. I'm…" he kissed her foot again and wiggled his eyebrows. "Really good. He quickly tweaked her sex drive and kissed her foot again.

Celes shivered and gave a moan and then arched a little. "What did you do?" she asked softly.

"What?" He asked as he licked the top of her foot to her ankle.

Celes shivered harder as her body heated and she looked at him. "Dear God… what are you doing to me?" she asked and dropped her head back.

John chuckled. "Teasing you and doing exactly what me and boys decided." He told her and then nipped a little higher. He stood up and kissed her. "Enjoy the party." he told her and walked away.

Celes shivered and scowled. "I will get you!" she called after him and got up on shaky legs and made her way to the drinks. She got a glass and filled it with one of the fruity alcoholic beverages and drank some and growled leaning against the counter the drink dispensers sat on.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked from behind her. He kissed down the back of her neck and then nipped her shoulder.

Celes shivered and whimpered. "You already know, you mean barbarian man. I'm sure John already told you." she said as goosebumps started all over her body.

He moaned and kissed back up her neck. "Yes, and I must say you taste really good." he licked the back of her neck. "Really, really, _really_ good."

Celes moaned and dropped her head forward shivering as her body heated and her core started to throb with need. "Lee…" she whimpered.

"Yes, Celes?" He asked as he placed a little hickie on the side of her neck.

Celes moaned and rolled her head to the side to give him better access and a little smile bloomed on her lips and she shivered. "Y-you're… my Chocolate Daddy." she whispered and shivered.

Lee growled as an orgasm hit him. He bit her shoulder. "Dirty girl." He told her and then walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Celes whimpered and stood gripping her glass as she rode out the mini orgasm and shivered again. She took a long drink of her drink and then walked back over to her lounge chair and sat back down and whimpered again rubbing her legs together.

"Mama!" Danger said running up to her soaking wet. "Here!" She gave Celes three water balloons. "Mummy said you need these and they have ice in them."

Celes kissed Danger's cheek. "Thank you, little girl." she said with a chuckle. "Go play, Mama has work to do." she said and stood up summoning a little bag and putting the balloons in it and then securing it around her waist she cloaked the bag and humming started to walk around the pool towards John.

John squirted the water gun at Lark and Nick as he dodged back behind a tree. "I'm so getting you, what do you have to say about that?" He told them and shot them again.

Lark laughed. "Regroup!" he said to the kids as he called a huddle.

Celes walked up to John as the kids took a timeout and smiled up at him. She reached out and ran a hand down his chest. She used her pointer to trace the lines around his muscles. "So… how far can I go?" she asked in a husky whisper.

John smiled down at her and kissed her. "Right up to the point of entry." He told her. and kissed her again.

Celes gave a little moan and deepened the kiss dipping her tongue into him mouth and swirling it around and grabbing his free hand with hers and leaned it down her body. She pulled away panting slightly. "Does that go for fingers too?" she asked him kissing his chest.

He chuckled, "Oh, yes. Can't have Ro relieving you so you can have a clear mind. That's cheating." He tapped her nose and kissed her again.

Celes nodded and pressed into him and made entry into his mouth with her tongue again. She wrapped an arm around his neck to bring him down a little lower and while she continue to kiss him worked a water balloon out of the cloaked bag. She slowly brought it up over his head and then used her magic to hold it there. Then she broke the kiss and let the balloon on his head then skipped away.

John gasped then he was splashed from behind with a bucket of cold water. He hissed and turned to be splashed again. "You little brats! That's cheating! I was distracted!"

"Mama said you should always expect the unexpected." Luke told him.

"Why you little…" he trailed off and hissed again when another splash of cold water got him from behind. He turned around.

"ATTACK!" Lark yelled.

John tried to dodge around the kids to get away from their cold water. "Not fair! Where did you get this cold water?"

"I invented it." Luke said proudly. "Well, Jude and I." he said and shot his water gun at him.

"That's double cheating." John said as he dodged and shot his water gun at Luke. "Where is Jude?"

Damon pouted a bucket of ice water over John's head. He smiled down at John from in the tree. "I think we won, guys."

John just stood there and raised his hand. "Okay, I admit defeat."

Lark laughed. "Success, plan went off without a hitch! Mama totally worked out in our advantage. I think Jude's over there." he said pointing to the side of the pool where Celes was going to sit back down and Val was on.

"Give me one of those guns, you mama has been very bad." John told them.

Lark laughed and handed one over to him. "Shes so going to get you though. But good luck." he shrugged.

"Hey! You said if we won, we get a prize!" Danger said tugging on his trunks.

"What? Did I say that?" He asked trying to get away before the kids jumped him.

"Hey, you so did!" Nick said, always the voice of reason. "No take backs!"

"I don't think I said that." He said and looked over at the tree. "Oh, look, a bee!" he turned to leave but Danger and Miles wrapped themselves around his legs.

"Get him!" Rain said and jumped to get John.

"Going down!" John said as he started to fall.

Lark laughed as he watched John and his siblings fall to the ground. "See, now you have to give us our prize." he said looking down at him.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, Pops." he said.

"Okay, okay, okay. I really surrender." He told them. He sat up and waved his hand. a long wood box appeared. "I made you all necklaces. The boys got hooks made out of shark teeth, and the girls have flowers made out of koa wood." He told them and opened the box for them.

"Cool!" Miles said excitedly.

Lark smiled. "These are really neat, Papa. Awesome!" he said.

Nick grinned and picked up his one for himself and put it on. "So cool, I can't wait to show Sky!" he said.

John helped the girls put theirs on. "They were made in China." He laughed. "Get it, made in China."

Rain shook her head. "I worry about you sometimes, papa."

Nick patted her head. "I think we all do, Rainy." he said laughing.

"Hey, that was a good joke." John told them. he kissed Rain. "Okay, food is almost done. Go play." he got up and walked over to Celes. "Evil woman."

Celes smiled up at him. "You started it, buddy." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." John told her and walked behind Jude and placed her necklace on her. "Your siblings won the game for you."

Jude smiled and looked at the necklace. "Its pretty." she said. "I will have to go tell them thank you."

"Yes you will. And tell them my joke was awesome. I told them I made them. So they are top quality. And they were made in China." He chuckled again.

Jude gave him a little smile and shook her head. "That's um… that's a good joke, Papa." she said trying not to laugh at him.

"Oh, go on." He told her and then laid next to Celes. "I like my joke."

Celes leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Its a cute joke, Kipona Aloha." she said and then laid back down with a little sigh.

Jude burst into laughter. "Yeah okay." she said and got up and smiled at Val offering a hand. "Come on you can come and talk with my siblings and me." she said.

Val got up and took Jude's hand liking how it fit in his and then followed her.

"We had success with the cold water tablets, Jude!" Luke called out to her.

"Really! Oh yes!" she said jumping a little and dropping Val's hand to walk over to her brother. "Oh we should so test those on a bigger scale at school." she said, she found as she got more into creating with Luke that she was less of a stickler for the rules.

"Yes!" Luke said. He placed a finger on top of Jude's head as was his custom so she did a little ballet turn. "We can ask Moaning Myrtle to flood the whole floor!"

Jude nodded excitedly and did her spin for Luke and giggled. "First day of classes should be fun!" she said jumping a little.

Val watched Jude with her brother, and when she had done the spin his mouth opened a little in awe of her.

"Yeah, that will work. I'll write Diamand and let her know." Luke told her. he then kissed her cheek and pulled on her curl and watched it spring back up. "We need to create something with springs." He said springing one of her curls again.

Jude nodded. "Sounds like some long nights ahead." she said to him.

"Jude," Danger carried Lana to her. "Lana's bathing suit keeps untying. I keep trying to tie it like you showed me but it won't stay."

Jude smiled at Danger and took Lana from her and sat down with her and looked at Danger. "Come here and sit." she said and when Danger was sitting next to her and picked up the ties of Lana's suit and looked at Danger. "So you cross it over tuck it through and tighten, then you make two bunny ears and cross them over and then you do it again. See double knot?" she asked her.

"Double knot, that is what I forgot." she said. "Thank you. Miles, she did it. It was a double knot." She called.

Miled grinned and nodded. "Well duh." he called sounding as if he had already knew.

Jude just laughed and shook her head. She picked up Lana and put her on her hip as she stood and smiled up at Val. "Well, what do you think?"

Val smiled down at her. "I think you're great at this." he said to her getting lost in her eyes again.

"She has to be." Luke told him. "She is the eldest girl. We all take care of each other when our parents aren't around." He picked Danger up and tossed her in the air. "Come on, you can meet the other kids. Today is Damon's last day so we get to do everything he wants to do."

Val nodded. "Is Damon going away?" he asked.

Jude shook her head. "No not really." she said.

Damon is mama's extension of her powers. He was born without a soul. So in order to get a soul he has to be reborn." Luke told him.

Val nodded. "Interesting." he said. "Very interesting. Ive never had this much contact with Hawaiians before." he said.

Miles came up next to Val and grinned. "Are you really really old?" he asked.

"Miles!" Jude said blushing.

Val just chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm sixteen." he said.

"Well, mum said your dad was a really really really really old friend of Daddy's so we thought you were really really old." Danger told him.

Val smiled at her. "My mother is around the same age as yours actually, but my father is really really really really old." he said with a wink.

Danger looked down at Miles. "I think he uses the aging stuff to make him look young." she said in a loud whisper.

Miles nodded in agreement. "Yeah that sounds right." he said.

Val chuckled at them. "We are Carpathians, we sort of… don't age… normally." he said with a shrug. "No potions."

Danger looked at him skeptically. "Uh-huh."

Jude laughed. "Okay, enough with the third degree guys." she said to them.

Val laughed. "I don't mind, Little Potter." he said.

Jude blushed and looked up at him but didn't say anything.

Rain screamed as she ran towards them. She ran behind Val and through his legs as she tried to get away from James and Noah. "Get those slimy little things away from me!" She screamed and ran behind Val again. "Why do worms have to be so slimey?" she shivered.

Val chuckled and turned and lifted the little girl and looked at her. "They live in the earth, little one, they have to move in it. The slime helps. They help the soil breath and plants to grow." he said to her.

"Their disgusting!" She screamed again and climbed further up to get away from James and Noah. "Oh, I hate you both!"

James and Noah gave laughs and scurried off with the worms in hand.

Val pulled Rain back down so that she was cradled in his arms. "You will never garden, will you, Little one?" he asked her.

Jude giggled and shook her head. "Rain, the reason they pick on you is because you let them get to you." she tweaked her nose. "Go play." she said shaking her head still.

"I'm going to get you both!" Rain declared as she ran after James and Noah.

Damon shook his head as he came walking up with the twins wrapped around each leg and a cooler in his arms. "Who wants popsicles?" He asked as he set the cooler down.

"I do!" Danger bounced in Luke's arms. "Me!"

"Oh me too!" Miles said jumping around Damon.

The twins just tugged on Damon's pant legs knowing hed know what they wanted.

Jude smiled as Lana clapped her hands excitedly. "I guess Lana does, what about Bree?" she asked.

Bree was sitting not far away and crawled over giving a little happy laugh as she reached them.

Jude smiled up at Val. "Could you pick her up?" she asked him.

Val scooped the little girl up and took her in taking him in.

Bree touched his cheek and then nodded like she approved and settled into his arms stretching out her hand to a popsicle.

Damon smiled at her. "What kind do you want, Bree-Bree?" He asked as he passed Danger a grape and hid the chocolate ones from Bree and Lana.

"Choci!" Bree demanded.

"Choci!" Lana also demanded.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are saying." Damon teased the girls.

Bree stuck out her lower lip in a pout and let her little eyes fill with tears and looked at Damon with them.

Lana screamed at him and held out her hand.

"Okay, okay." Damon chuckled. He gave one to Lana and then held one out to Bree. "Cello, Albie, do you two want popsicles?"

"Nanner!" Albus declared to him.

"Strawberry." Cello said looking into the cooler.

Damon passed a banana flavor to Albus and a strawberry to Cello. He tossed a cherry to Luke. "Nick, Lark, do you want any?"

Nick shook his head. "Too much sweets already today." he said with a shrug.

Lark shook his head at Nick. "Can I have a grape one?" he asked.

Damon gasped, "Too much sweets? What kind of kid are you?" He asked as he tossed one to Lark. "There is pies, and cake, and… candy. I plan to get sick off this stuff." He held one out to Jude. "At least my girl will do me proud." He winked at her.

Val stiffened at the words knowing they were harmless but he still moved a little closer to Jude almost unconsciously.

Jude smiled at Damon sweetly. "I'll do my best, Dai!" she said taking the popsicle from him and grinned. "Lemon is the best!"

"That's right!" Damon said. "What about you mister 'subtle'." Damon teased Val with a smirk.

Val went to say something but was interrupted by Miles.

"I don't think he eats people food." he said matter of factly.

"You don't, do you? Well lets ask him. Val, do you eat people food?" Damon asked. "Or do you just eat people?"

Val smiled a little. "We can get nourishment from both. I tend to stick to near raw steaks to sustain me. I wouldn't mind one though." he shrugged.

"Well there you go, he eats people food and people." Damon teased Miles and gave Val a popsicle. He gave a little hiss as his mating markings appeared. "I'm coming Vinny. I saved the best for last." He called out to her. "Got to go, the little lady is demanding attention." He smiled down at the twins. "Come on, hold on tightly." He told them and lifted his legs to a high step walk.

Luke laughed. "Vinny, is Damon's mate." He told Val.

Val nodded and glanced down at Jude. "There are markings? That is interesting." he said.

Jude nodded. "Its sort of a thing the women in mums culture do." she shrugged and looked up at him.

Val nodded wanting to ask if she could do that, but thought there were too many people around. He hadn't even attempted to touch her mind yet, not that it would be very strong right now but he could try, maybe.

Luke smiled at them. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jude could do it. I mean Mama could do it. But then again she is connected to Mum and can tap into her powers… but of course because of that Jude can mentally talk to us. The only one that can't are Rius and Rain." He said with a shrug acting like it was just off hand information. "But Damon has a theory about Rius and Rain, too. He will have to tell you later."

Jude smiled a little. "My Hawaiian is so diluted and I don't think we know whether or not Mama used her Hawaiian blood or Mums. Besides it take being extremely jealous which I have no reason for." she shrugged glancing at Luke and then back up at Val with a blush.

Val nodded. "My people have a similar… bonding process." he said with a smile. "We have lifemates, our other half. The one person that was made to fit with us, their light counter balances the dark that resides in each Carpathian male."

Luke took in the information. "That is interesting." He said.

"So, you are kind of like mum." Danger told him. "Mama is mum's Saving Grace and soul mate."

"Does she counteract darkness inside your Mum?" he asked.

Jude nodded. "Yeah, that kind of how it works." she said.

Val smiled down at her. "Then by Carpathian standards they are lifemates." he said to her softly. "My father says when you find your life mate, you just know."

Jude swallowed hard and nodded. "Well… I hope you find her." she said softly.

Val gave her a knowing smile. "As do I, Little Potter." he said.

Lana squealed and held her popsicle out to Bree to taste and in doing so hit Val's chest with the sticky chocolate.

Bree giggled and leaned forward to do the same wiggling so Val moved closer to Jude.

Jude shook her head. "Lana, be more careful." she said reaching up to wipe off Val's chest without a thought.

Val watched her hand touch his chest and felt his heart rate pick up and heard hers pick up when she realized what she was doing. He smiled a little.

Jude dropped her hand and blushed deeply. "Be more careful." she said to Lana quietly still standing close to Bree and Lana could exchange popsicles.

"They have the same flavor." Luke said. "You are switching baby saliva. Gross." He teased them.

" _Mind your business, Lukie!"_ Lana told him.

"Brat." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"No!" Lana told him.

"Lukie brat!" Bree said defending Lana.

Jude giggled her little spell with Val broken. "Uh-oh, Luke, you've angered the girls. Now you're going to get it." she said.

Luke chuckled. "No." He told Bree. "Lana and Bree brat." He teased and then poked each of their bellies.

Jude shook her head as both girls squealed with laughter. She set Lana down and looked at Val. "Lets go get that chocolate off your chest." she suggested.

Val smiled and set Bree down next to Lana and nodded, he offered a hand automatically wanting to have an excuse to touch her again.

Jude took it and stuck her tongue out at Luke. "You can watch the Drama Queens for a while." she said and led Val off.

"Don't forget you are my assistant for the magic act." Luke called out to her.

Jude just waved her hand. " _Just don't try to cut me in half again."_ she said to him in their link.

" _I am determined to get that trick right. I think I got it this time. I promise!"_ Luke laughed.

" _Yeah okay."_ Jude sent as she led Val into the little bathing area for the pool. She smiled a little and sat him down and wet a wash cloth and then wiped down his chest a little and smiled as she did. She looked up at him and her breath caught when she saw how intensely he was looking at her. She blushed. "What?"

Val smiled at her. "You are very beautiful." he said to her.

Jude blushed deeper and looked away. "Not so much, but thank you."

Val turned her head back with her chin and looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he said softly.

Jude blushed even deeper and smiled a little. She felt herself leaning into him without control over how it was happening. Then a sound from outside the little area made her jump back. "Um, we should… go back." she said and didn't give him a chance to answer and left him there.

Celes looked over at Roman. "Hey, when are the kids starting their talent show?" she asked her sitting up a little on her lounger and pushing her hat up a bit.

Roman smiled, "Oh, yeah." She got up and stretched. "Come on you guys, lets do the talent show." She called out to the kids. "Whoever wins, mum will draw them." She sang. "Or get a certificate to Uncle Georgie's shop."

Celes giggled and pulled on her sundress as she listened to the kids cheer. She looked down at John, who had been trying to tease her and shivered. "Come on, Little John." she said offering her hand to him.

He got up and picked her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Are you supposed to be drinking? I thought I heard you say you were going to drink for you and Ro." he teased and slid his hand up to her inner thigh.

Celes moaned and leaned down and ran her hands down his bare back. "I have been drinking but I'm saving the heavy stuff for after I perform tonight." she said trying to close her legs.

He chuckled. "Don't want this to affect your performance, eh?" he teased and squeezed the back of her thighs and nipped the side her leg.

Celes shivered and moaned. "John… just… fix me and then take me… this teasing is killing me." she said running her hands up and down his back slowly.

"Sorry, no can do." He told her. He sat her down in a chair and kissed her. "But I can get you a cold shower if you would like." He chuckled.

Roman shook her head. "Be gone with you. You mean barbarian." She shooed him away.

Celes looked at Roman, eyes glittering with tears. "I hate them, so much. It was his idea in the first place to rest my body and now they are teasing me. Its not fair!" she complained.

"Just look at it this way, when you get off of rest just give them a sleeping potion and then tie them all to the bed and take your turn having your way with them. It will serve them right."

Celes gave a little moan and pressed her legs together. "That sounds really… really nice." she said and closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths to calm her raging hormones.

"Speaking of barbarians, where is Harry? Is he _still_ medicating?" Roman asked, looking around.

Harry chuckled having caught the tail end of them and walked up behind Roman and kissed her neck. "No, no I'm not." he said and nipped her ear and moved on to lick Celes up the neck to her ear and then nipped it as well and then with another chuckle walked away.

Celes glared after him. "I hate the boys, I hate them so much." she shivered.

Roman glared at Harry's back. "Watch this." a bucket of ice water appeared above Harry and then dumped on him. She giggled and looked away.

"What the fu...hell?" he gasped turning back around.

Celes looked away quickly and giggled harder. "That was awesome." she said and then grinned. "Watch." she said and with her power made the water that had pooled around him on the ground crawl back up over his body soaking him more.

Harry growled. "Stop!" he said laughter in his eyes as he attempted to keep going away from them.

Roman giggled. "Its always fun to get them back. Besides, no one messes with my girl and gets away with it, except for me." She giggled and laced her fingers with Celes'.

Celes sat back with a smug smile and waited for the talent show to start.

Harry chuckled and walked over to Lee and John shaking his head. "Those two are just impossible." he said ringing his swim trunks out.

"You should have seen what Celes did to John. Used the kids, she did." Lee told him.

John shook his head. "Luke created some tice tablets. He put them all in the water guns and the kids attacked me."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "She used the kids to get back at you for tweaking her?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah. My own kids." John shook his head. " _And_ Damon."

Harry chuckled. "Well she is the Mama Bear. Those kids would do anything for her." he pointed out.

Lee shook his head, "Bratty women, and protected by the kids." He leaned against the counter and watched as the show began.

John smiled. "So Lee, what are you going to bribe Roman with?"

Lee groaned, "I don't know."

Harry chuckled. "Anything but relinquishing control I expect. What's the prize, did Ro say?" he asked.

"No, not yet. And If I know, Ro, she want control." Lee grumbled.

John chuckled, "She really likes this game, don't she?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes she does." he said leaning himself against the counter next to Lee.

"Hey, so about those piglets, I was thinking maybe after the Greece vacation we can get them for the girls." Lee said.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me. I sense a lot of squealing coming soon." he said and looked at them. "So I know Ro and I are going on her yacht the first week but what are you guys going to do?" he asked.

"Whatever Celes wants." Lee shrugged. "Most likely library stuff." He smiled.

Harry shook his head. "That woman and her libraries." he said shaking his head. "You're not really going to really let her drag you to libraries are you?" he asked. "I mean unless its going to be like our library adventures."

Lee laughed, "Maybe one or two but I would like to stay away from the libraries. Its Greece. There is more to a place than a library."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do that keeps her mind off of them." Harry said with a chuckled and he turned and watched the kids for a bit.

John shook his head and looked at both of them, then over to Celes and Roman. "Can I ask what her thing is about libraries?" he asked them.

Harry chuckled. "Celes probably should have been a Ravenclaw but shes not one to just sit in the library head buried in a book, so she's a Gryffindor, but she loves her books. Research, learning… shes damn clever and I think her thing with libraries stems from that maybe." he shrugged.

"I also think part of it also stems down to our scandal too." Lee told him.

John's eyebrows went up a little. "So, not so painful anymore?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I love her and Roman. Roman is fine. The memory still stings but other then that, we are fine. Besides, if that didn't happen I think it would have just me Ro and I together… er, or Celes and Ro. It was meant to be." He shrugged.

"Destiny has a weird way of working itself out." Harry pointed out, knowing all too well how that went. He watched Celes drink some more of the current drink she was working on and giggle at what the kids were doing.

Lee nodded and smiled as Luke took the stage with Jude. "Oh, Lord. Do you think he will do it this time?"

Harry chuckled. "If he doesn't figure it out, Jude will just end up chewing him out and leaving the stage so I hope so." he said watching the act.

"Personally think, Luke enjoys not succeeding just to get under her skin." Lee chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "At least he can make her act more her age by doing that. I do not know what our wives were thinking with that get up." he shook his head.

Lee and John shook their heads. "Who knows." John said.

"How to drive their husband's crazy… They can write a book." Lee grumbled.

Harry snorted. "I'm sure if you went into their workrooms you'd find notebooks full of stuff like that." he said shaking his head. "Evil women."

"Wait, I almost got it." Luke told Jude as he started to saw the box. "I think I got it. I mean I practice on some of the dolls… but then again they were cut in half permanently." He smiled.

Jude's eyes widened. "Lucas! Let me out of this box now!" she demanded trying to get out of the box. "Come on, its embarrassing when you get it wrong." she begged glancing out at Val in the audience.

"If I get it wrong they are just going to see your insides, that's all, I have perfect trust that mama will put you back together." Luke told her as he knelt on the box, so she wouldn't get out. "Just a little bit more…" He grunted as he sawed. "And we are done. Ready to see if you are whole?" He teased.

Jude glared at him. "I hate you, you need a new talent." she grumbled.

He laughed and moved the two halves apart. "Oh, look. You are in two pieces. I did it!" He said as he raised his hands up in triumph. "Now… how do I put you back together?"

Jude gasped. "You don't know?" she shrieked at him. "Lucas Dorian Weasley you had better figure it out damn fast." she snapped and then blushed and snapped her mouth shut when she realized she had cursed out loud.

Luke chuckled, "Jude Renee Diggory." He gasped in mock shock. "You sound just like mama." He winked at Celes. "Let get the glue, that should work." He pushed her two halves back together. "Hey, Amy, Matt, come up here and wiggle your fingers over the cut."

Matt and Amy did as Luke told them both giggling in their little sing song voices.

Jude shook her head. "Never again, never ever again." she said.

Luke rubbed her head. "Oh, you know you will. Everything will be fine." He kissed her forehead and went back to the twins. He jumped on the box a little. "Got to make sure it really puts her together." He grunted. Then he jumped off and opened the box. He helped Jude out. "Ta-da! See, I knew I could do it."

Jude blew out a sigh and smiled a little. "I still hate you." she sang to him under her breath as she curtsied.

"And you are still the best!" He smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot." He opened the box and picked Rain up out of it. "It's totally in the bag."

Rain giggled. "Can I keep the fake feet?"

"I think they may smell… They are replicated from Jude's feet after all." He teased and then ran before Jude could hit him.

Jude gave an indignant noise and followed him off the stage hand raised. "Stop running you coward." she called after him.

Roman giggled, "He finally got it. I like that."

Celes nodded. "Although, if we let Jude get away with that word she'll have a dirtier mouth than both of us." she said and giggled.

Roman snorted and laughed. "Oh, please, I was cursing way before her." She giggled. " _And I'm pretty sure that we will always have a dirtier mouth than her._ "

Celes looked at her with a tiny shiver. "So… so wrong." she shook her head. "Look at the boys over there, I wonder what they are plotting now." she said to Roman.

Roman snorted, "The only thing they ever plot is how to get us. THey just don't know, I have my ways around John's tweaking." She winked at Celes. "You be a good girl and…" She trailed off and leaned closer into her ear. "I can go down on you." She licked her ear and nipped it. "Besides, lust is just an emotion."

Celes shivered and pressed her legs together. "Please do that soon." she moaned quietly and kissed her.

Roman giggled, "After the kids perform we will go ahead and find a nice place to help you." She kissed her cheek. Then she turned to Val. "So, Val, would you like to perform in the talent show?"

Val shook his head. "No, but thank you for offering. I'm enjoying watching."

Roman chuckled, "Maybe next year, yeah? We do this every summer and I hope you and your family visits every summer."

Val smiled as his gaze found Jude. "I will be back every chance I get after this year is up." he said honestly.

"Well good for you." Roman smile. She shifted in her see so that she could lean closer to him. "She is dancing next. Try not to stare too hard. The three daddies are watching from behind." she whispered.

Val gave a half smile. "Its very hard to look anywhere else." he whispered back.

"I know what you mean." She told him. "I have four of them and its really hard not to stare at them. How about I make you a deal. I'll do a little trick of the eye for them and you stare like you want. But once she is done you have to pull it back together."

Val smiled at her bigger. "I can do that." he said watching as Jude took the stage.

Roman nodded as she sat back in her seat and set the day dream around Val so he looked like his normal self. It didn't take much magic so it was very subtle and she knew the boys wouldn't pick it up.

As Jude took the stage and started to dance Val felt his body react to it. He smiled as he watched her flow like water as she did each step very nearly perfect. He watched her mouth slightly and was so amazing and enthralled. He actually let out a growl when she song came to an end and he made himself look for all the world like it didn't effect him at all as he clapped with the family.

Roman smiled and clapped along. "Celes, she is a taller version of you that looks like Harry." She teased.

Celes shook her head. "Jude is better." she said clapping with the rest of the family.

Roman smiled. "Still pretty."

George walked up to their table and knelt down between Val and Roman. "Roree, my sweet Roree. The family and I would like to know what is the prize for the adult show."

Roman giggled, "The prized for the adult show is a week stay in New York, plus tickets to a broadway show."

"Nice. So if one were to bribe the judge, what would would have to give?" he asked.

Roman giggled. "Well, I think the judge would like a little shopping spree at Honey Dukes. Something tells me that the judge will be craving a lot of sweets these coming months." She winked at him.

George smiled. "Well, one will have to discuss these terms with one's wife." He kissed her cheek and left.

Roman giggled and sat back in her seat. "I really do enjoy this game."

Celes smiled at her. "I know you do." she said.

Roman hummed to the next song that was being played. She crossed her legs and turned to look over to the boys. "Why aren't they coming over here. They are usually all over us."

Celes shrugged. "I don't know, actually. That's the best part." she giggled and took another drink of her drink. She raised it to them. "Oy, you lot!" she said getting their attention. "Come here!" she said.

"It appears that we are being summonsed." Lee chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Back into the breech!" he said as he led the way over to them.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "Better now?" she asked as they walked over.

"Yeah." She said. "Sit down and paw at us. I'm feeling a little neglected here. I mean, I love Celes but you three seem to be keeping your distance. I demand attention."

Harry chuckled and sat himself down behind her and leaned forward and kissed up her neck. "What kind of attention, Roman?" he asked and nipped her ear.

Val took that as his cue to get up and go find Jude.

Celes giggled. "I'm usually enough." she said then suddenly pouted. "Hey! I'm usually enough." she said taking another drink of her drink and pouting huggin the drink to her chest.

"See, Celes is already getting tipsy and I'm not allowed to touch her because you guys tweaked her. If I was allowed she would be all over me now. I don't have anyone crawling on me or pawing at me. Geez! I feel horny and no one is touching me!"

Lee laughed, "She wants that attention." He said. He leaned over Celes and kissed Roman. "I'm still cooking." He tilt Celes' chin up and kissed her. "I promised to take care of Celes today, too. So John and Harry are your men today."

Harry chuckled as his hands slipped around Roman's waist from behind and he lightly trailed his fingers across her belly. "I can touch you anyways you want me to." he said to Roman and kissed down her neck.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at them then scowled at John. "You suck." she said and kissed Roman on the cheek and got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Roman gave a shiver. "Lots of touching. Lots and lots of touching." she giggled.

Lee smiled at Celes. "Can I help you, my little minx." He asked as he picked her up and sat her on a counter and kissed her.

Celes gave a tiny moan as the act of even kissing one of them heated her body. "I am very, very unhappy right now. This isnt fair. I only hinted the I _might_ mess with you guys and the pool would have happened whether I had warned you or not." she pouted and drank the rest of what she had in her glass and looked down at the empty glass.

"Oh, no. You hinted that you were going to pick on us until we were out of our minds wanting you and that it wouldn't have mattered because your sex drive was lowered. You evil teasing woman." He growled at her. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her blue eyes. "You look very pretty today."

Celes smiled at him. "Thank you." she said softly. "I was going for beach babe." she giggled.

"Well you succeeded." He told her. "You look like a beach babe to me." he rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes giggled and wrinkled her nose and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You know, this is torturous for me too." He told her. "I want to touch you but I can't either." he kissed her cheeks.

Celes moaned and smiled. "Why do we do this to one another? We get each other all worked up…" she wiggled a little closer. "Its like we love the torture of it." she whispered and nipped his lip.

Lee chuckled and licked her lips. "Its because we do. It makes it fun." He kissed her slowly. "But maybe we can slow down."

Celes nodded and looked at him. "We don't go slow anymore." she said. "Its always fast, hard and hot… not that I don't like that… but… slow is good too. Sensual and sexy." she said and brought her hands up behind his neck and pulled his head back towards her to kiss him again.

He gave a little moan and kissed her. "Then we will try that." he kissed her again. "I'll talk to John and we can have a little fun tonight."

Celes grinned at him. "Really?" she kissed him. "Best." she kissed him again. "Husband." she kissed him down the neck. "Ever!" she said and moaned again at the base of his neck.

Lee chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, well, It's technically been a week."

Celes nodded with a little shiver. "A very _long_ week." she said.

He laughed and kissed her. "Only because you couldn't have what you wanted." he kissed her again and then picked her up. "Back to the show. I'm almost done here."

Celes wiggled a little and kissed his chin and then went over and refilled her glass and then went back over to Roman, Harry, and John and shook her head at them. "You're going to cause a spectacle." she giggled. She felt better, but then Lee had a way with her so that she did. She sat down on the other side of John and looked at Roman over him. "Feeling molested now?" she asked with a giggle.

Harry chuckled as he ran his hand up over Roman's breasts and then kissed her neck letting it drop back down. No cloaks meant no touching in intimate places for too long. "I think she does, how about you John? This she feels molested?"

John chuckled when Roman shivered when he slid his hand up her leg. "Oh yeah, I think shes feeling it."

Roman gave a moan and rolled her hips a little. "Molested… yes…" She gave a growl and pulled Harry down by his hair and kiss him. She thrust her tongue passed his lips and moaned. When she heard him moan she pulled back and then pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him too. She shivered an moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

John met her tongue with his and growled into her mouth trailed a hand up over her body and splayed his hand out over her neck and chest and moaned as he slid his hand around and slid his hand into her hair and swirled his tongue around hers.

Celes giggled as she watched. "Uh-oh, I think you guys are going to get sucked into a Roman orgy sandwich." she shivered.

Harry shook his head sitting back to let them have their moment. "Or John and Ro are going to." he said to Celes.

Roman moaned and then pulled back as she shivered. She looked over to Harry and felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "God, you men are hot." She shivered again. "I want you both." she looked up at John and she remembered when she was so sex crazed because of Celes and she moaned.

Harry chuckled. "You want him first, or me? And shouldn't we be setting up for the adult talent show. Getting the kids set up in the media room?" he asked.

John looked heatedly at Roman not minding the idea of having her. He leaned down and kissed her again with a moan. "He's right you know." he said against Roman's lips.

"First, thing first," Roman said fanning herself. "I think I'll have John first, the kids need to eat so we have time. When we come back we can start the talent adult talent show."

George walked up to Roman. "Okay, you have a deal on your bribe." He smiled at her.

Roman groaned and leaned her head onto the table. She had forgotten about the bribes. "You evil men, see what you have done to me."

George frowned, "Did I do something?"

Celes shook her head. "No Georgie, you didn't do anything. She uh takes the deal yeah?" Celes asked Roman.

"Yeah I take it." SHe smiled at George.

George smiled. "Angelina is going to be retiring from quidditch soon. So I think we are going to fill our time with babies." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan, mate." he said to George as he reached out and rubbed Roman's back.

George chuckled and rubbed Celes' head. Then he walked off.

Roman sat up, "Hurry, before someone else stops me." She said pulling John up. "Kids fed." She told Harry and Celes as she pulled John with her.

John chuckled and picked her up. "Alright, alright. Not even pregnant yet and horny as hell." he said and carried her into the house. "Where to, we don't have a room here yet."

Roman gasped and looked at him. "We don't? Oh, you are so mean." She hit his shoulder. "Take us to one of the spare rooms."

John chuckled. "Its been a bit busy since we got home, haven't had the time." he said and adjusted her so she sat in front of him legs wrapped around his waist. He held her with one arm and used the other to push open the closest spare room and kissed her as he walked into the room and towards the bed. "Damn woman." he breathed as he dumped her on the bed.

Roman squealed as she landed on the bed. "I demand a room next time." She shivered and scooted back to the head of the bed. She curled her finger at him as she bent her knees and slightly opened her legs to him. She worked open the top of her bathing suit. She tossed it aside and smiled at him.

John pounced her and kissed down her neck to her breasts and captured a nipple in his mouth and moaned and he sucked on it till it was hard and pert and then trailed a line of kisses to her other and did the same. He worked her swimsuit bottom off and then as he kissed back up to her lips worked off his own trunks. He looked at her for a minute and then cupped a hand under her ass and thrust into her with a moan. He kissed her again as he started to pump into her in at the right angle to hit her g-spot every time and went at a fast pace.

Roman squealed as she arched her back onto her head. She pulled onto the blankets and gave little screams. She didn't know what was going on with her but she hadn't had any of them since Celes in China. She gave little screams as she wrapped her legs around John's hips and met his thrust. She shivered and bit her lower lip and moaned loudly. She felt her juices leak out of her. She pulled more on the blankets and shivered again.

John moaned and tightened his grip on Roman's ass. He could feel how tight and wet she was and it only encouraged him to keep going. He drove into her a little faster and harder and leaned forward and kissed her lips biting the bottom one and pulling on it then trailed kisses down her neck. He leaned them both up so he was sitting back on his heels and she was on top of him and bent her backwards to take advantage of her breasts. He sucked and nipped and kissed them as he thrust harder still into her feeling her tighten a little with each thrust. He started to grunt with the effort and gripped her even tighter with his hands.

Roman screamed out her moans and then she screamed louder as her first orgasm hit her hard. She shook as he laced her fingers into his hair and held him to her chest. She rocked her hips faster onto him and screamed more. "J-John…" she screamed as she pulled onto his hair. She leaned up and kissed him. She moaned and thrust her tongues into his mouth and panted.

John moaned into her mouth and met her tongue as he thrust into her with speed and intensity. He growled a little as his orgams started to work in him from the bottom of the spine. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer so that she was pasted to him chest with perspiration. He moaned and thrust a little harder and faster and gripping her ass again helping her along to the end finding that he couldn't hold out for her much longer and he wanted her to come at least one more time.

Roman scratched his back as she screamed again. She screamed louder as her ogams hit her and then screamed again when her juices gushed out. She collapsed onto John and shivered and jerked as she held him.

John growled out his own orgasm and pumped into her a few more times and then fell back on his back with a moan. "Holy… shit… what… has possessed you?... I … thought… Celes would be bad… but that was… just… God!" he gasped.

Roman giggled and shivered. "Celes… isn't the only… one that can be… sex crazed." SHe panted. "I have my moments… less than her but… still have my moments." She moaned and sat up as she looked down at him. She smiled at him and rolled her hips a little. "If we didn't have to get back… I would sit her just taking you again."

John moaned and grabbed her hips to stop her. "Damn… woman…" he panted and sat up and with the last of his self control set her away from him with a loud groan. "I feel like I haven't had you in ages and I had you in China… and just now." he shook his head. "I'm a starving man when it comes to my women." he said locating his trunks and tossing her her suit.

"I don't think it helps that I haven't been sexually active that much and then Celes has been on a no sex diet this week. You should be an animal!" she giggled as she pulled on her suit. She wiggled into her bottoms and then adjusted her breast into the top.

John sighed. "You can cut the sexual tension in this house with a knife. I wonder how I don't just jump either one of you at a moments notice." he shivered a little and pulled her off the bed and smiled. "I'll make us a room for next time, promise." he kissed her.

SHe moaned against his lips and then hit his shoulder. "You better." She giggled and bounced a little. "Celes is going to get her sexual fix tonight. I may have to have Harry a little later then both of you tonight." she giggled.

John chuckled. "Well we will see about Celes." he said picking Roman up again and striding back to the backyard.

"Down, Pepe le Pew." She told him as she slid out of his arms. She walked over to the adult drinks and filled a glass of the berry mixed drink. She smacked her lips as she drank it and then went into the outdoor kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lee asked her.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make you a plate." He told her as he made her an indian taco.

"But I want something sweet." she pouted.

"After you eat." He smacked her ass as he pushed her out.

Roman squealed and then went back to the table and saw the kids were all sitting and eating.

Val sat next to Jude and ate passively his bloody hamburger and looked down at the top of her head and timidly reached out with his mind to hers and gave it a nudge.

Jude's eyes widened and her gaze went to him and she pushed him back with her mind and then smiled a little to herself and went back to eating.

Ron stood up from one of the adult tables and raised his hand. "Er… could I say something?" he asked.

Hermione pulled urgently on his shirt. "No, Ronald, not yet. That's not what today is about." she pulled him back down.

"Hermione, its good new, isn't that what its about?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at everyone looking at them and blushed. "No, its not. Hush." she said to him.

Ron lowered his voice and started talking to her in her ear and Celes who was sitting at the table caught a little of the conversation and stood abruptly and grabbed her glass leaving the table and going down to the poolside and stuck her feet in and drank more of her alcohol.

Roman looked curiously at Hermione and Ron then at Celes by the pool. She sighed as she picked up her cup and walked over to Celes. She sat next to her. "THis is really bugging you, isn't it? The whole wanting a baby."

Celes sighed. "I was fine, until you know the boys said something about it. I was fine just being crazy sex woman… I didn't know that's what I wanted… ignorance is bliss and all that you know… but now I know. And you know how I am." she sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"You know, I am having fun having _my_ friend as her normal self. You look really good in a bikini too." Roman smiled at her as she bumped her shoulder. "I personally think I haven't had enough time with you. But hey, maybe you'll get pregnant tonight too."

Celes smiled sadly. "That's a nice sentiment but I don't think anything is going to happen to me tonight. Not only can I not get pregnant not for lack of trying, but now I can't even have sex because I harmlessly teased the boys the wrong way this morning. And you know usually I live for the slightly mean tease." she sighed. "I just want what I want now." she half whined and looked at Roman sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Its the alcohol now." Roman told her and shook her head. She pushed back some of Celes' hair and turned her chin to look at her. "You will get pregnant and it has been a week. John has to give back your drive. Like I said before, just tie them to the bed. I'll even help you with the sleep potion." She giggled. "I love you Celes Diggory, I want you happy and if having a baby means that you are happy then you will have a baby."

Celes looked at Roman and smiled. "I hope you're right on all counts." she said and kissed Roman and shivered. "You taste like John…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

Roman giggled, "Come on, lets take the edge off and give you a little sex." She whispered and kissed her again. She stood up and pulled her up, making sure she slid against her body as she did. "God, I love the feeling of your body against mine." She giggled and quickly pulled her into the house, making sure no one saw them and down to their room.

Celes panted a little and looked at Roman setting down her glass. She gave a smile. "They are going to know… they always know." she shivered and backed up onto their bed slowly and sat up against the headboard.

Roman gave a devilish smile, "Well lets make sure they know for sure. Connect with them." She said as she crawled onto the bed. SHe kissed her and moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. "Let them know that the Roman has found a loop hole."

Celes moaned and giggled a little and reached out to open the connections finding that each of them were already wide open with her. She shivered and sent them the extreme lust she was feeling and rolled her hips a little. " _Can you guess what I'm doing?"_ she teased them.

" _Devil women!"_ Lee hissed at both of them.

Roman giggled as she kissed down Celes' neck and untied her top. "Oh, I'm going to make sure you are satisfied. My wife needs it." She told her as she licked at her nipples and moaned.

Celes arched into her mouth as her hands went up into Roman's hair. "God, I love you so much… best thing that ever happen to me." she shivered and dropped her head back raising her hips and pushing her breast further into Roman's mouth.

" _It's not going to work. I already told you."_ John sent them.

Roman giggled and licked down further. "Shall we prove him wrong?" SHe asked Celes as she untied the strings at her hips. "I so do love proving theming wrong."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. "Prove them wrong." she moaned. "Please." she begged. " _You know, there are more than one way for a woman to get off. You should know this seeing as you are a sex god."_ she sent to John then for fun filled him with her lust.

Roman gave a growled and placed her mouth over Celes' core.

John growled. " _Shit!"_

Celes gasped and moaned and rolled her hips and buried her hands in Roman's hair falling back on the pillows panting. She massaged Roman's scalp and gave little mewing noises.

Roman licked up Celes' clit and then swirled her tongue around it. She moaned as she sucked on it and then licked down to her core. She raised her hips just slightly and then slid her tongue into her core. She moaned as she thrust it in and out of her.

Celes gasped out a moan and rolled her hips and spread her legs wider wanting as much of Roman as she could get. She moaned louder and arched her back as her thighs started the quake with need and desire.

Roman moaned against her as she tasted her sweet honey. She licked it up and the pressed her thumb to her clit. She rubbed slow little circles on it and moaned as she swirled her tongue around in Celes' core.

Celes shivered as her insides became moosh and her belly filled with butterflies. She rolled her hips and moaned loudly. She wanted all of Roman so badly. She craved it and she didn't even know it. "Roman!" She squealed as she rolled back on her head sending the vibrations of her arousal though the connection to the boys. She was so aroused and turned on she screamed a little when her juices leaked out.

Roman growled against her as she rubbed her thumb faster over her clit and lapped up her juices. She used her magic self's fingers and thrust them into Celes. SHe moaned as she used her tongue and her magic self's fingers. She moaned louder.

Celes started to scream out her moans and rolled her hips faster. "Roman!" She screamed and gripped the sheets around them and screamed again as her orgasm started to creep into her and her body tightened. "Oh God please!" She screamed.

" _Come Celes!"_ Roman sent her not letting up until she did. She growled against her as she worked her faster and harder.

Celes gave a loud scream as she found release, then screamed when her juices gushed out. She moaned and rolled her hips a few more times and panted. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "That was amazing." She moaned and jerked.

Roman chuckled as she stood up on her knees. "Oh, we aren't done, baby." She told her as she shimmied out of her swim short. "I said my wife was going to be extremely satisfied." She giggled as she crawled up her body and kissed her. She pressed her core to Celes' and moaned. "Come, I know you have some more in you." She slowly rocked her hips waiting for Celes to settle down a little with her last orgasm.

Celes moaned and grabbed Roman's hips and rolled with her as she came down off her orgasm. Shots of pleasure went through her body. "Oh shit…" she moaned and rolled back on her head and then slid her hand up Roman's body and pushed her hand under the swimsuit top and moaned as her fingers came into contact with her nipples. She rolled one and then pulled on the piercing a little and kept rolling with Roman.

Roman moaned and shook. She looked down and Celes and placed her hand on her breast and flicked the nipple. She rocked her hips faster and panted as she felt her juices leak. God, it had been forever since they been like this. She moaned louder and rocked faster.

Celes moaned again and rolled and rocked with her. She looked up at Roman and smiled as a small scream escaped her lips. She had missed this the most. Having Roman like this. She moaned and moved a little so their piercings rubbed against one another and she shivered and moaned and felt her whole body go numb with pleasure. "Oh… God…! I need… you…" she said to Roman. "So… bad…" she rolled her hips a little faster.

Roman leaned her head back as she rocked and grind against Celes. She screamed out her moans and shivered. "C-Celes…" She moaned and screamed again. She was lost in pleasure of Celes and herself. She felt so good and didn't want to stop. She screamed some more as she rocked faster.

Celes felt the sexual energy between them peaking and rolled onto her head as her body tightened. She started to scream out her moans and dug her fingers into Roman's hip. "Roman!" she screamed. The two of them were just passing it back and forth and the sexual energy just kept building and building and she didn't see an ending in site and didn't want one to come. Her whole body shook as she and Roman just rocked on the edge of release they both desperately wanted but didn't want. She kept screaming, the sounds climbing in pitch and sound.

Roman screamed louder as her body tighten and shook. She need to come but she didn't want to. Not yet. It was insane how they kept passing their energy back and forth to each other. "Celes… Celes… beg me." She screamed.

Celes felt a mini orgasm hit her hard and she screamed and then gripped Roman's hips tighter and kept going with a growl. "Please… p-please… again… again!" she screamed at Roman her body breaking into a sweat with the effort. The room smelled of them, you could taste them in the air and moaned louder and then screamed again.

Roman shivered and panted as she screamed. SHe looked down at Celes. "Come… now!" She gripped Celes' arms as her orgasm hit her. She screamed and her juices flooded out of her. She jerked and screamed again.

Celes screamed as she came hard and rolled back onto her head screaming still and then her body started to shake and jerk and she fell limp shaking and panting. She rolled her head back and forth and moaned and mewed as she rode out her orgasm.

Roman collapsed onto Celes and gave little whimpers as she rolled out her orgasm. She jerked and shivered. "God…"

Celes gasped for breath and nodded. "R...r...right." she gasped and then gave a gasping giggle when there was pounding on their door. "U-u-uh-oh…" she jerked again and moaned.

Roman giggled and held Celes tighter as they jerked together. "Who is it?" She called.

Harry growled. "Who do you think it is?" he asked through the door and pounded on their door again.

Celes giggled. "You were supposed to have him next." she said and hugged Roman closer moaning as her body heated a little again.

"My wife needed my attention." She moaned. "What do you want? We're busy!"

"Damn it Roman, let us in!" Lee demanded.

Celes shivered at the idea. "Oh God!" she said and tried to sit up a little and moaned and fell back again. "I can't move…" she moaned and rolled under Roman's body a little.

"What about the adult portion of the night? Damon?" Harry demanded though all he really wanted to do was go in that room and have his way with both of them.

"Now they are just saying anything to get in." Roman grumbled. "I think we need to change the adult portion of the night. We need a creative way of using this sexual energy." He kissed Celes' neck. "What about a song riff? Boys against Girls."

Celes moaned a little and dropped her head back a bit. "A rift off? that sounds…" she moaned. "Good, whats the theme?" she asked sliding her hands up the sides of Roman's body.

Roman shivered and smiled at her, "Sex."

Celes moaned. "Okay… good choice." she said and sat herself up slowly. She kissed Roman and then slowly got off their bed. She walked over and pulled out a long maxi dress in teal that attached around the neck and left the back open completely to just above the ass. She slid on a pair of white soft leather sandals and left her hair in sex array. "Come on before I crawl back into bed with you." she moaned.

Roman giggled as she bounced off the bed and and pulled on jean shorts and a pink halter top. She allowed ther tattoos in the back show. "Come on, before they break down our door… again."

Celes giggled and walked up the stairs and then opened the door and grinned at the boy. "Hi husbands." she said including John in that who hovered behind Harry and Lee with a scowl on his face. She stood on her toes and kissed Harry and then with a little giggled dodged between them and around John and took off for the backyard.

Roman smiled as she zipped up her jean shorts and winked at the guys. Her attitude saying, 'yeah I tapped that.'

Harry growled. "You cheated." he said.

"No, no. There was no rules that the Roman couldn't have Celes." Roman told them. "You guys didn't even _say_ I couldn't touch her."

John frowned a little. "Yeah, next time, I think of that." he said then chuckled and shivered a little. "You two were insane."

"And we are _still_ hot and wanting." She said with hot eyes as she looked each guy over. She walked away from them. "Come on, we have something planned for the adults."

"I'm going to tie them both to the bed." Lee growled. "I swear I am."

"Right there with you mate." Harry said as they followed Roman back out to the backyard. Celes was already drinking a fruity drink and talking away with Blaise and he just shook his head knowing she was staying close to Blaise to avoid repercussions of what the girls just did. He growled. "I need a drink." he said going over to get one.

Roman made sure all the kids were inside piled into the media room. She came back and took the stage. "Attention. We have a change of plans for the adult portion of the talent show." She told everyone. "Instead of the regular talent show we are going to have a song rift. Boys against girls, so the winning side with get the prize and the chose when to take their significant other out. So Its win-win for all. But us girls aren't going to make it easy on you boys so you better bring your A-game."

Celes smiled. "So split up now, you lot." she said dodging Harry's wandering hands over her back and giggling a little. She took another drink of her drink and giggled more as even with all the sex and sweating she was still buzzed. She joined the girls with Roman.

"Okay, so the topic you have to stick to is sex. Think of all the songs you can come up with. And because you love us so much, girls go first." Roman told them and huddled with the girls. "Okay, sex is the topic, what songs you want to start off with?"

Celes gave a giggle. "The Mammal song." she snorted and shook her head. "You pick."

Roman giggled. "S&M?"

Celes nodded. "Oh that works!" she looked around. "Yeah?" she said to the other girls.

Ginny nodded with a shrug. "I have a feeling you and Roman will do most of the singing, Hermione and I can't." she shrugged.

Angelina giggled, "I say bring it on. I love these games but I enjoy it more watching you guys."

"Okay, lets do it." The girls pulled apart and looked over at the guys. She smiled at them. "Na na na na na, Come on. Na na na, Come on. Come on. Come on." Roman sang. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air. I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones. But chains and whips Excite me! Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air. I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones. But chains and whips Excite me!" Roman danced with Celes as she sang it. Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it…"

"Sex, baby." George interrupted. He smiled over at Angelina. "Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things. And the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex…"

"Baby," Angelina sang. "Baby. I feel your love surrounding me. Ohh ohh ohh, baby. baby, making love between the sheets. Ooh baby, baby. I feel your love surrounding me. ohh ohh ooh baby, baby. making' love between the sheets. Enough of the singin' lets make love, in between the sheets. Ohh ohh, I like the way you receive me. Girl…"

"...you pop it and lock it, Drop it, I watch it for sure, Baby you roll it and rock it, Move it, I use it, let's go, You know I lick it and do the things that'll make you explode, You don't believe me, mami, just let-let-let-let me go low,Because I'm a freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak…" Harry interrupted. "Yea' that's you know, Now can I get a beat-beat-beat-beat-beat-beat, Baby back it up nice and slow, I just wanna skeet-skeet-skeet-skeet-skeet-skeet-skeet-skeet, Right out and go, I came, I saw, I conquered, off to the next…"

"Let me lay it on the line. I got a little freakiness inside. And You know that the man has got to deal with it. I don't care what they say, I'm about to pay nobody's way. 'Cause it's all about the dog in me." Roman sang. "I want to freak in the morning. A freak in the morning just like 'em. I need a roughneck brother. That can satisfy me just for me. If you are the kind of man, 'cuz I'm that kind of girl. I got a freaky secret, every sing 'cause we don't give a damn about a thing. Cause I will be a freak until the day until the dawn. and we can pump, pump all through the night till the early morn. Come on and…"

"I've been really tryin baby. Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long. ANd if you feel like I feel baby. Come one, oh come on!" John sang. "Let's get it on. Let's get it on. Let's..."

"Make love, all night long. Until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just lets go I want to feel you in my soul, until the sun come ups Lets make love…" Celes interrupted with a little shrug.

Roman had to fan herself with John's song. That was too hot.

John shook his head but winked at Celes.

"All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me." Harry started shaking his head and chuckling a little as he sang. "You know the words to my songs, No habla inglés, Our conversations ain't long, But you know what is, I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan, I got lipstick stamps on my passport, I think…"

"I can do it big. I can do it long. I can do whatever or however you want." Roman sang. "I can do it up and down. I can do it circles. To him I'm a gymnast. This ring is my circus. I market to so good. They can't wait to try I-I-I-I me-e-e-e-e. I work it so good. Man, these guys tryna buyyyyyyyy me. They love the way…"

"I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you licked the lollipop." Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'til you hit the spot." Lee smiled as he rapped. "You can have it your way, how do you want it. You gon' back that thing up or should I put you up on it. Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level. Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle. I'll break it down for you now, baby its simple. if you be nympho," He paused and winked at Celes. "I'll be a nympho. In the hotel or in the back of a rental on the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into. Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor. Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha. Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem. Get on top then Get to bouncing round like low regard I"m a seasoned vet when it comes to this shit. After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick. I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can. I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hand. I'll take …"

"Take me down like I'm a domino, every second is a highlight. when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in moon light," at that Celes danced against Roman. "Take me down like im a domino. You got me losing…"

Lee kenlt down in front of them. "My mind is telling me no." He sang.

"Fuck." Roman grumbled.

"But my body! My body is telling me yes! Baby, I don't want to hurt no no body. But there is something that I must confeeeeeeeeeeess. I don't see nothing wrong. with a little bump and grind. I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." He rolled his hips as he scooted a little closer to the girl. "I Don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind…"

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night. He really had me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arm." Roman sang. "There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop shop, making the panties drop. He's a sweet-talkin sugar coated candyman. A sweet talkin, sugar coated candyman. He took me…"

"To yo' toes. And you wanna, move from the bed down to the to the flo'. Then I wanna, ahh ahh. you make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what your fan-ta-ta-sy." John stepped it. "I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from you' head to your toes. And you wanna, move from the bed down to the to the flo'. Then I wanna, ahh ahh. you make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what your fan-ta-ta-sy…"

"I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho. 'Cause you know I don't give a f*ck so here we go." Roman sage. "How come everytime you come around My London london brige want to go down like. London, london, London. Wanna go down like London, london, london. be going like. The drinks start pouring and my speech start slurring. Everybody starts looking real good…"

"Oh, baby, I'm hot just like an oven. I need some lovin'. And baby, I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger. And when I get that feeling. I want Sexual healing." Lee sang. "Sexual healing, oh Baby. Makes me feel so fine! Helps to relieve my mind. Sexual healing Baby…"

"Baby sex is a Texas drought, me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about." Celes sang giving Lee a wicked grin as she started her favorite little song to tease him with. "So put your hands down my pants and Ill bet you'll feel nuts. Yes Im Siskel, yes Im Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up. Youve had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds, I want you smothered want you cover like my waffle house hashbrowns. Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like coca-cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time, do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals so lets do…"

"I'm just a bachelor. I'm lookin' for a partner. SOmeone who knows how to ride, without even fall' off. Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits." John and sang. "Girl when i break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off. "If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting'. Come…"

"And when we're done." Roman sang. "I don't wanna feel my lets. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands alll over me, baby. You can't stop there, music still playing in the background. And you're almost there." Roman rolled her hips. "You can do it, I believed in you, baby. So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation. Go, go, go, go. Motivation." She pointed at them. "Go, go, go, go."

Lee sighed, " _I'm done. Does anyone have anything?"_ He asked Harry and John.

Harry shook his head subtly and shrugged his shoulders.

John also shook his head a little.

"Did we win? I need to sit down before my knees give out." Celes said in a high pitched voice.

Roman laughed, "Oh yeah, we totally won that." She said looking at the boys. " _Of course, there was a couple of time, I'm pretty sure I came."_ she sent Celes privately.

Celes nodded vigorously as she lowered herself to the stage floor. " _There is just something about…"_ she shook her head and shivered closing her eyes.

Roman shook her head and sat next to Celes giving a quiet moan and pressed her legs together. "Ass hats."

Angelina laughed, "Now that was entertaining. I think I may need to borrow some of your music."

Celes shivered and smiled. "I can get you copies off the computer later Ange." she said and moaned a little and looked up at the boys and shaking her head. "You can't… c-can't sing a-anymore." she said furious the minute she looked at them she started to stutter.

Lee chuckled as he got onto his knees and crawled over to her. "Do you need some sexual healing?" He whispered against her ear. "You drove me crazy."

Celes moaned into his ear and smiled. "G-God…" she moaned. "N-now… h-here God…" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling on him a little.

Lee growled and picked her up. "John, fix it back. I'm going to have her, now." He growled at him.

John chuckled and did as he asked. "Go on then." he said.

Celes started to shiver harder as the full force of her arousal hit her. "Sh-sh-shit." she moaned.

Lee apparated them to their room and waved a hand so that their close were gone. He laid her on the bed and spread her legs. He leaned down and kissed her as he settled between her legs. He slammed into her and moaned. He had to stop his movement to keep from orgasming. "Shit!" he hissed and shook.

Celes moaned as her body tightened and her core did too. She looked up at him panting and smiled a little. "T-that bad?" she stuttered as her body kept involuntarily tightening around him. Just him filling her was causing her to work to orgasm. She moaned and rolled her eyes shut.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly swirled it around. He moaned as he started to slowly pump into her. He shook some more but he finally had his orgasm under control. He he slowly sucked on her tongue and moaned again. "I know you said you wanted to slow down, but I can't… not now." He told her. as he started to pump faster into her and gritted his teeth as her core tighten more onto him.

Celes met his pumps and her core tightened more around him. "I-I… a-after… l-later… G-God." she screamed a little when her orgasm hit and she shook as she continued to move with him gripping his shoulders as another built up right where the last one left off. "N-never again… G-God… never d-do I go o-on a sex break and then y-you boys s-sing to m-me." she said looking up at him.

Lee moaned and pumped faster. He thrust harder and nipped down her neck, leaving a trail of hickies. He licked back up her neck and then pumped faster and harder into her. He moaned and kissed her again. He slid a hand do to her knee and brought it up to his hip as he continued to thrust into her and feel her tighten.

Celes rolled back on her head and brought her hands up and pushed them against the headboard and used it to push back on him and arched her body as she did. She started to give little screams with each thrust and her body tightened and shivers and she could feel every single nerve ending in her body pulsating with her arousal.

Lee kissed down her exposed neck and bit it. He shivered and moaned as he slid a hand between them. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it hard and fast. He kissed down her neck to her breast and pulled on her nipple rings with his teeth and then licked them.

Celes continued to scream and her screams morphed into his name and she pushed herself down harder on him each time. She felt her juices start to leak out and she panted and rolled back on her head again. She had to touch more of him so she let go of the headboard and ran her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, all the while screaming out her pleas to him and moving with him at the same speed. She felt her core start to grip him more tightly. "Please… please Lee!" she begged him arching her back into him.

Lee grunted with each thrust, trying to hold on tighter to his orgasm. He shivered harder. "As you wish." He breathed into her eat.

Celes arched her back and screamed as her orgasm slammed into her like a tidal wave, her entire body filled with heat as it shook uncontrollably. She screamed again when she felt her juices gush out of her and shivered even harder trying to find the earth again and just getting lost somewhere in the sky.

Lee roared out his orgasm as he slammed into a couple of more times. He fell onto Celes and moaned as he shook hard. He held Celes tightly in his arms as he tried to keep hold of something. He blinked his eyes to get some kind of vision back but all he saw were rings of colors, like when a cartoon character hot hit over the head and there were nothing but rings of colors. He sighed and shivered again.

Celes held onto Lee and panted beneath him as her body continued to tighten and loosen around him. She moaned again and shivered and jerked a little and then kissed his chin and moaned again still shaking hard. She opened her eyes and looked at him and made little moaning sounds as her body recovered from the intensity of the build up of the 'foreplay' before the actual act of sex now she was just floating and clinging to Lee. She blinked a few times and kissed his chin again and moaned. "Lee…" she moaned.

Lee groaned. "You've killed me, Cel." He told her. "I think I need to rest before going again." he told her and kissed her forehead.

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you." she said and sighed and closed her eyes. "I think I can rest…" she shivered a little and then nodded. "I could rest, yeah."

Lee chuckled as he pulled the comforter up around them. He rolled off to the side of her and pulled her into his bod. He tangled his legs with hers and kissed her again. "Good, cause we aren't leaving this room tonight."

Celes smiled a little dreamly. "I'm a prisoner, or we are just not leaving? What if I want a midnight snack." she teased and snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Then I can summon you something. No leaving the room… not tonight." He told her and held her tighter. "You are my night prisoner."

Celes giggled. "Sounds like a kinky romance novel, I like it." she said and closed her eyes. "I shall stay as long as you want me to." she added closing her eyes still giggling a little.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. "You better. Or there will be punishment." he rubbed her back and sighed.

Roman laid on the stage with her legs crossed by the ankles. She still hummed her last song to herself. The family had gathered their children after receiving their week vacations, and left. The day had started off in heartbreak but slowly got better as the day went on. She actually had fun for the day. Now all that was left to do was wait for Damon. She closed her eyes as she hummed again.

Harry walked over to her and stood over her one foot on either side and looked down at her. "Hey, Ku'uipo what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She told him and continued to hum. She looked up at him. "Oh lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds. Push harder, you're almost there now. So go lover, make mama proud." She sang to him. There was just something about that song that made her feel sensual. She used her magic self to run her hands up Harry's chest.

Harry gave a moan and dropped to his knees over her and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips taking his time with the kiss, going slow. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly explored it while he gave a deep rumbling moan in the back of his throat.

Roman moaned and then rolled him over onto his back. She kissed him and then sat up looking down at him. She allowed her body to slowly heat up. "And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs." She sang to him. "And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby. But you can't stop there, music still playing in the background. And you're almost there. You can do it, I believe in you, baby. So close from here." She slowly raised up onto her knees and came back down as she ran her hands over her body slowly. "Baby I'ma be your motivation. Go, go, go, go. Motivation. Go, go, go, go."

Harry watched her mesmerized by her, she looked so damn sexy and sensual. He ran his hands up over her body and moaned. "Ro…" he growled a little. "If you are trying to seduce me, you totally did." he said to her and trailed his hands up over her breasts.

Roman arched into his hands as she continued to slowly roll her hips to the music she heard in her head. She rolled her body and looked back down at him. "And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby. But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background. And you're almost there. You can do it, I believe in you baby. So close from here _._ Baby I'ma be your motivation. Oh Lover, when you call my name. No other, can do that the same. I won't let ya get up out of the game, no so go lover, gon and make me rain." She rolled her body again rolled her hips into slow circles.

Harry moaned and lifted Roman a little and sat up so that she straddled his lap, everyone was inside the house, it was just him, Roman and the stars. He moaned and ran kisses down the side of her neck and slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze and pulled her more against him. He kissed back up to her mouth and kissed her again dipping his tongue into her mouth and bringing his hands back up and burying them in her hair from behind. His desire pressed against her core and he moaned and brought his hands down to start to undo her shorts for her.

Roman moaned as she continued to rolled her hips. She felt herself get hotter. She closed her eyes and shivered as she leaned her head back. "Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest. Rain on my head, call that brainstorming. Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper. Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers. It go green light, go Weezy go. I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low. But hold up wait, new position." Roman turned on Harry's lap so that her back was facing him. She leaned back against his chest and brought his hands up to her breast. "I put her on my plate then I do the dishes. She my motivation, I'm her transportation. Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy. Then I just keep going going like I'm racing, when I'm done she hold me like a conversation. Weezy, baby." She made her hips do circles onto his lap. "And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby. But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background. And you're almost there. You can do it, I believe in you baby. So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation." She hummed and then moaned.

Harry moaned and with a wave of his hand their clothes were gone. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder blades as he lifted her and lowered her onto him from behind. He let out a long moan and pumped into her at a steady pace and brought his hands back up to her breasts and rolled the nipples between his finger and thumb and kissed down the back of her neck and then licked back up it.

Roman moaned as she arched her back, and pressed her breast into his hands. She continued to roll her hips, and moaned. She leaned back and circled an arm around his neck and leaned her head back on his shoulder. She gave a gasping moan and then kissed his jaw. She waved a hand and the music to the song played in the background. She closed her eyes and allowed the hot feeling of seducing Harry, feeling sensual, and the music to flow through her. She moaned again and it nearly sounded musical.

Harry felt a little crazy, but not the wild kind. He just was sucked in by the magic of what Roman was doing. He moaned and continued to play with her nipples and leaned down and ran kisses along her shoulder. He could feel everything, the arousal, the way the music just coaxed them along. He nipped up her neck to her ear and ran his tongue along the edge of him and then kissed it as he started to pump just a little bit faster building the heat between them slowly.

She moaned again as she slid her hands down her body and shivered with the heat that was building between them. She slowly got up and turned to face him. She slid back onto him and rocked her him with the same rhythm they had. She moaned as she slide her hands down his back and then up again. She laced her fingers behind his neck and then slowly leaned back, exposing her breast to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her at the angle she was sitting at and leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked then swirled his tongue around it. He moaned and licked across to the other and did the same. He kissed up between them to her collarbones and then back down showing both breasts the same attention again and moaned raising her up a little as he thrusted a bit harder but not any faster.

Roman gasped out a moan and shook harder. She slid her hands into his hair and held him to her breast. She leaned back up and looked down at him. She kissed him and swirled her tongue around in his mouth slowly, enjoying the taste that was Harry. She moaned against his mouth. He breath hitched as her orgasm filled her body. She moaned again and shivered.

Harry moaned and continued to thrust into her hard but still slow feeling her tighten in her oncoming orgasm and kissed her again. He kissed down her neck to her collarbones and across them. He didn't want to leave hickies like usual he wanted to leave her skin the way it was flawless and beautiful. He moaned as his own orgasm started to creep up his spine and he kissed her yet again taking his time with it as his body started to shake with need of release.

She looked down into Harry's green eyes and moaned. She bit her lower lip and then gave a sigh of a moan. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned again. She shivered and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She gave a loud moan as her orgasm finally washed over her and her juices rushed out of her. She wrapped her arms around Harry and held him firmly.

Harry moaned out his own orgasm and pumped slowly in and out of her a few more times and moaned again holding Roman close and burying his face under her chin and shiver and enjoyed how she felt around him. He kissed her sternum and moaned again closing his eyes. After the effects wore off he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "How does Damon work?" he asked her.

Roman ran her fingers down his hair and looked down at him. "Well, tonight he will come to me when he is ready and I'm going to use my magic to implant him into my egg. He is his own sperm. I just need one of my eggs."

Harry nodded. "Do you want to be alone then tonight?" he asked her softly framing her face with his hands and running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"For that part, yes." She told him. She turned her face into one of his hands and kissed his palm. "I'll find you later to sleep."

Harry nodded. "I love you, Roman." he said to her looking into her eyes. "Give the little mate a hug for me. I'll be in our room when you're read to sleep." he said to her softly pushing some of her hair back.

Roman smiled at him and kissed his other hand. "I love you too." She kissed him and then got up." She dressed into a long night gown and pulled the robe to it closed. She kissed him again and walked off to the kitchen.

Damon looked around the media room. All the kids where sleeping peacefully. He placed a kiss on each kid. He left them each a dream catcher, which he had made himself. He walked out the room with a few boxes. He stopped by Venelope's room and picked her up one last time. he kissed her forehead and then gently kissed her lips. "I will see you soon." He whispered and then laid her back down. He went to Jude's room and placed her dream catcher on her nightstand. He then walked down to Val's room and knocked on the door.

Val looked up and gave a smile to him. "Come in, please." he said to him sitting up on his bed.

Damon gave a small smile and walked in with his boxes. "I brought you notebooks on each kid." He told him. "I wrote down each detail on what they like and what they don't like. Lana, Bree, and Hail's are the shortest ones, they haven't been here that long." He shrugged. "I didn't bring Judes." He said. "I figured it wouldn't be fair to her. You know so much about her and she so little about you. You will have to learn her likes and dislikes just as she will have to learn yours."

Val smiled. "It shouldn't be hard, she is my lifemate. My other half, you know how that feels." he said nodding to Damon's arms. "And you know how easy it can be once you know."

Damon chuckled, "Maybe for your magic. My magic, the women are still hard headed and stubborn." He smiled. "The twins are my babies." He smiled as he picked up a notebook that was theirs. "Hey love music. I wrote down each song they enjoy. What helps them sleep or calm them down when they are upset."

Val nodded. "I will read through each and every notebook. I have a feeling I'm filling big shoes, but I'm honored you would want me to." he said.

Damon nodded as he picked up another notebook. "Listen to them. They are very smart. All of them. he gave a little loving smile at the notebook. "They are all connected except for Rain and Rius. Ro's magic wasn't working when she and Celes were pregnant at that time. However Ro's magic was glitching. Rius is a troublemaker. He enjoys getting a rise out of Rain. One because she screams, and two, when her emotions are strong she could sometimes connect with him. So don't be too hard on him if he does something to make her go off."

Val nodded. "I can do that." he said. "This is very sad, but very happy at the same time isn't it?" he asked Damon.

He nodded. "I have been Ro's demon for 29 years now. For for the past 5 or 6 years I have been taking care of each kid. So, yeah, its a sad day because I'm leaving them. But Its also a happy one because I will be reborn with a soul of my own and I will still have my mate."

Val nodded. "Well I will take this job seriously and when you are born if I'm still here I will start a notebook on you." he said to him.

Damon smiled at him. "That would be nice." He sighed as he set the notebook in the box. "Well… I have one more stop before I go. It was nice meeting for a couple of hours." He told him. "Jude is special. You won't be mating just her but all of us." He smiled. "We stick together, especially her and Luke. He will have a list of conditions before you 'marry' her."

Val smiled. "I would expect nothing less." he said to Damon. "It was good to meet you now, and I can not wait to see who you will be after."

Damon saluted. "See ya around." He went to the dance studio and and took off his necklace. With a way of his hand he taped it to the mirror. When she would take it down she was going to see his last message to her. He walked out and looked for Roman. He found her in an old spare room. He smiled down at her.

Roman smiled up at him. "Hi." She whispered. Roman's cool mask fell away and she ehld her arms to him as she started cry.

"Oh, Ro." He shrank down to his little kids size and hugged her.

"I love you Damon." She cried as she hugged him tightly. "You suck. You are rotten, spoiled brat, that get on my nerves." She sniffed.

Damon laughed and hugged her back. "I love you too and I learn from the best."

"You still suck. You are doing this to me. I think Celes is just going to be a ball of emotions when she wakes up. And you are going to leave her to me like that. You are so evil." Roman held him tighter.

"Hey," he pulled back and looked into her golden eyes with his black ones. "We had a good run, you and I. I'm still going to give you hell. I'm going to give you all hell."

Roman gave a watery laugh. "You better." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Why are we in this room?" He asked.

"This is the room I saved your life… me and Celes. Its the room where everyone realized you weren't so bad… a pain in the ass but not that bad."

Damon smirked, "Getting sentimental on me, are you?"

"Oh, shut up. Evil brat."

Damon smiled and kissed her cheeks. "I love you. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you." She sniffed and took a few deep breaths. "Ready?"

Damon nodded.

Roman wrapped her magic around him and pulled him into her body. She implanted him into one of her eggs and set it into her womb. When he was tucked tight and safe she pulled out of herself. She held her flat stomach and then gave a little sob. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them.

Celes came awake slowly and felt very warm and very happy. She opened her eyes and smiled a little. she was still spooned with Lee. She slowly dislodged herself and then rolled over to face him. She traced his nose lightly with her finger and sang some of the Romanian lullaby to him. She was hungry and ready to get up, but she was also in a bliss bubble and wanted to share it with him. She kissed him after she finished and watched him stir.

Lee opened an eye and looked at her. "Good morning." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Good morning." she kissed him again and snuggled closer to him pressing her naked body against his. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept pretty good." He told her. "How did you sleep?"

Celes kissed his chest. "Good, I woke up once a few hours after we fell asleep but I couldn't figure out why I was up and you demanded I stay in our room so I went back to sleep." she said kissing the middle of his chest.

Lee nodded. He knew why but he wasn't going to saw anything. "So what do you want for breakfast. You can have anything. the sky's the limit." he told her. He kissed her and then got out of bed.

Celes stood up on the bed on her knees and bounced a little. "Banana and nutella filled crepes with eggs sunny side up and… bacon… turkey bacon." she said and rubbed her belly as she bounced. "Yes that will do." she said. She bounced right off the bed and then went over and grabbed a pair of gray sweats and a teal tank top and pulled them on and bounced back over to Lee with black pajama pants and a white t-shirt and held them out to him with a grin.

Lee chuckled as he pulled them on. He kissed Celes. "Come on, lets make you your breakfast." he told her and walked out the room.

As they walked along in the hallway Celes hummed a little to herself and her thoughts drifted to the day before, all the fun the water fights, the sweets that Damon… she stopped dead as her heart plummeted out of its happy space. "Dai." she whispered.

Lee looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Not here, remember?" he whispered as he continued to walk on.

Celes nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "I was so distracted, I didn't get to say goodbye." she whispered.

Lee paused and looked at her. "If I know Damon, he left you something. He has always been careful in sparing your feelings. He knows that goodbyes aren't your favorite. Maybe you should go look and see if he left you something."

Celes nodded. "I… I'll be down for breakfast soon." she said and kissed his chin. She walked away from him and drifted through the house. She came to her studio and felt compelled to go in. She found the necklace she had given him taped to the mirror and gave a tiny sob and stepped up to it and untapped it from the mirror.

An image of day appeared in the mirror and smiled at her. "If you are seeing me, it means you found the necklace. I told you, I would put it somewhere you would find it. I know last night you probably wanted to sing me a song but I also know the sadness of it was too much. So I'm going to sing you a song." Damon smiled as music played. "You taught me everything. And everything you've given me, I always keep it inside. You're the driving force in my life, yeah. There isn't anything or anyone that I can be. And it just wouldn't feel right, If I didn't have you by my side. You were there for me to love and care for me. When skies were grey. Whenever I was down. You were always there to comfort me. And no one else can be what you have been to me. You will always be, You will always be the girl in my life. For all times. Mama, mama, you know I love you. Oh you know I love you, Mama. Mama, you're the queen of my heart. Your love is like tears from the stars. Mama, I just want you to know. Lovin' you is like food to my soul. You're always down for me. Have always been around for me. Even when I was bad. You showed me right from my wrong. Yes you did. And you took up for me. When everyone was downin' me. You always did understand, You gave me strength to go on. There were so many times. Looking back when I was so afraid, And then you come to me. And say to me I can face anything. And no one else can do what you have done for me. You'll always be. You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh. Mama, mama, you know I love you. Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart. Your love is like tears from the stars. Mama, I just want you to know. Lovin' you is like food to my soul. Never gonna go a day without you. Fills me up just thinking about you. I'll never go a day without my mama. Mama, mama, you know I love you. Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart. Your love is like tears from the stars. Mama, I just want you to know. Lovin' you is like food to my soul." Damon stopped singing and smiled. "I love you and we will always have a special bond." He told her. Then his image faded away.

Celes sank to her knees and held the pendant to her heart and started to bawl. She bent over and sobbed as her heart broke and soared at the same time. She bit her lip and laid herself down on her stomach on the floor and pressed her cheek the ground and started at herself crying in the mirror and continued to cry gripping the necklace like it was the only piece of him she had left.

Roman had sat outside the dance studio listening to Damon sing. She had cried silently to herself. When it was over, she slowly stood up and walked into the room. She sniffed and walked over to Celes. "God, he is so annoying." She said as she laid next to Celes and pulled her into her arms. She rocked Celes as she held her.

Celes clung to Roman's shirt and cried. She had smiled a little when she had made her comment about Damon but went back to crying. She cried for a little while longer and then sniffed and pulled back with a little smile. "He's going to be our baby still, right?" she asked softly.

Roman wiped her eyes and nodded. "How can he not? He sucks major monkey balls and I hate him right now." She said and wiped her eyes. "Evil little shit."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "It wouldn't be Dai, if he wasn't ." she said and gave a little sob and closed her eyes. "God… is it possible for your heart to break and be happy all at the same time. I think that's what I'm feeling right now." she said softly pressing her face into Roman's breasts for comfort.

"I've been like this all night and morning. I haven't gotten any real sleep." Roman said wiping her eyes again. "I swear I think Harry thinks me mad."

Celes shook her head. "We are just grieving." she whispered and wiped her eyes over Roman's shirt and then wiggled down a little and laid her head against Roman's belly. "You need to sleep though, so you stay healthy." she said and kissed Roman's belly lovingly. "How about we go eat and then you can take a nap." she sniffed and took a deep breath and let it out with a shuddering sigh and kissed her belly again.

"That little shit still sucks!" Roman said again. She took a deep breath and tried calming herself down. "I have half a mind of finding a picture and throw darts at it."

Celes soothed her by rubbing on her belly and then giggled. "Whoosaw." she said with a giggle. "Relax Roman, whoosaw." she said still giggling.

Roman laughed. "Oh, whatever." She said. "God I'm so tired."

"Okay, lets get you somewhere to nap, okay?" she asked her and sat up after kissing Roman's belly again.

Roman nodded. "I think I may go to the media room." She shrugged. "Most of the kids are in there."

Celes nodded. "Okay, lets get you settled in there and I'll bring you and the kids breakfast. Lee's making something with chocolate… well nutella which is just as yummy… in it for breakfast." she said.

"Sounds good." Roman got up and followed Celes down to the media room. Most of the kids were sleeping but only a few of them had awakened and were watching cartoon's quietly. Roman laid on the bed that was in the media room and pulled the covers over her. She watched the cartoons for a little while and then drifted to sleep.

After dropping Roman off in the media room and keeping it together for her, she made her way to the kitchen and when she got to the kitchen she looked down at her hand and opened it. Damon's necklace was still there. She sniffed a little as her eyes filled with tears again. She put the necklace on with hers and wiped her eyes and stepped into the kitchen. She smiled at Lee as she slid onto a stool. The smiled was sad though. "Hi." she said.

Lee looked at her and then turned back around to the food he was cooking. He grumbled under his breath. "So, I was thinking maybe today we could go into town with the whole gang and just go shopping. You know, just get out the house."

Celes nodded. "This afternoon, Roman needs to sleep she didn't last night. Little butthead." she grumbled herself and laid her head on the island surface and pressed her cheek to it.

Lee shook his head. "Okay, that sounds good." He looked over to her and frowned. If Celes was like this, there was no telling how Roman was doing. " _Harry, I think we may need to make Alan spend the next ten months with us_. _The girls aren't doing too well._ "

" _I sent the owl this morning when I got up, I can feel it."_ Harry sent back to him.

Celes slipped off her stool and went over and wrapped her arms around Lee from behind and pressed her cheek to his back for comfort. "This sucks, I mean its good, but it sucks." she whispered rubbing her cheek on his back.

Lee sighed and turned in her arms. He picked her up and sat her on the island. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I know but it will get better. I promise. It always does. Now you should go lay down with Roman or play with the kids. Try to keep your mind off of this." He kissed her again, "You know what I need done? We need to find a home for Greece. One for us and one for all of us, you think you can do that?"

Celes' eyes lit up a little and she nodded. "I can, I'm really really looking forward to that." she said and kissed him. "I told Roman we'd eat breakfast in bed, she in the media room with the kids so I'll be in there okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Go find us a home." He picked her up and set her down."

Celes smiled up at him and kissed his chin. She wiped her face again and then headed back out of the kitchen went and scooped up a laptop and went and spent the rest of the morning with Roman and the kids surfing the web and trying to comfort Venelope and Roman and herself. Venelope clung to Roman the minute she woke up.

Life didn't slow down for them though, the next week they finally had Addison's memorial service. Draco was feeling strong enough and it was time to say goodbye to her. Celes still felt pretty emotionally raw from it and she had died nearly two months ago. The morning of she sat in her room staring at the choices of dress to wear. She couldn't decide. She looked up when Harry came in and smiled sadly. "I can't pick… I don't know if I should wear black because its a memorial, or green because she would have liked that. I… I don't know." she said on the verge of tears. "What are you supposed to wear, when Cedric died his mum just dressed me… and I didn't go to…" she trailed off.

Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Cel, wear what you think Addie would have liked. Who cares what anyone else thinks." he said softly to her.

Celes nodded and sighed leaning into Harry. "Too many emotions for any given chunk of time. Its all still raw." she said to him.

Harry nodded and kissed her temple. "Get dressed okay and we will get going. I'll be with you the whole time, we all will." he said softly.

Celes nodded. She got up pulled on the bottle green dress that went to her knees and pulled on a black cardigan and slipped on black flats. She sighed and went over to the mirror and twisted her hair up on top of her head and secured it and then turned to Harry who offered her his hand and then they walked out of the room together and headed to where they were holding the memorial.

Roman sat quietly with Lee as people spoke about Addie. Harry sat on the other side of Celes as Celes sat next to Draco. John sat with the kids and kept them quiet as the memorial went on. She didn't even know what was being said. It felt like such a blur to her. It wasn't until Lee laced his fingers with hers that she kind of snapped out of it. She looked up Lee and he he kissed her hand as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed it. She gave a half smile and looked back down at their hands. She had kept her eyes lowered. Seeing Celes cry tore her up and she didn't know how to comfort her in things like this. THen she couldn't look at Draco. Just seeing him made her think of Sune. She had spent the twenty minutes staring at him and expecting him to turn to her and say something that Sune would say. She had shook her head to clear it and then kept her eyes away from him.

Celes stood slowly when it was her turn to talk about Addie. She tugged at her lower lip with her teeth as she walked up to the front of the room. She turned and looked down at the piece of paper she scribbled some things to say on. She looked out over everyone. "Addison…" she stopped as a lump formed in her throat and she cleared it and looked back down at the paper and smiled a little. "You know, I was going to talk about how she was a great doctor and how she helped so many people… how she saved so many lives." she looked up at them and her gaze landed on Draco. "But I'm selfish, Addison Sheppard saved me. She was there when… when I needed someone like her in my life. She came to me in a dark time and helped me to push through to the light of life again. Without her I don't know where I would be right now. And then she went and saved my lost friend, she just… did that. Without being asked. She just came in and helped and rescued and never asked for anything in return." she sniffed and bit the inside of her mouth to get control of herself. "S-so… I'm a little selfish, she saved all these people and helped all these people and all I want to say is that she saved me…" she looked at the picture of her, it didn't move because there were muggles there. She took another deep breath and wiped her eyes shaking her head. She didn't finish she just went and sat back down between Harry and Draco and let Draco hold her while she cried quietly.

Lee kissed Roman's hand and helped her up. They both walked up to the front of the group of people. He gave a half a smile. "I didn't know Addie as well as I should half." he said. "But she did save my life. She saved all our lives in one way or in another. She was close to Celes and because of that she was close to us. She will be sorely missed." Lee rubbed Roman's hand. "We paired a song that we are pretty sure that takes the words right out of Draco's and Celes' mouth."

Roman gave a little nod and someone started the music. She looked up at Celes and then over to Draco. She then looked at Lee.

"Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say. And now it's, too late to hold you, 'cause you've flown away. So far away." Lee sang.

"Never had I imagined, Living without your smile. Feelin' and knowing you, hear me. It keeps me alive, alive." Roman sang.

"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day. Eventually I'll see you in Heaven." They both sang.

"Picture a little scene in Heaven." Roman said.

"Darling, I never showed you. Assumed you'd always be there. I, I took your presence for granted. But I always cared. And I miss the love we shared."

"I know you're shining down on me from Heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day one sweet day." They sang.

"Picture a little scene from Heaven."

"Although, the sun will never shine the same. I'll always look to a brighter day."

"Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep. You will always listen as I pray." Roman sang.

"And I know you're shining down on me from heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day. And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day."

"Sorry, I never told you. All I wanted to say." When the song was over. Lee escorted Roman back to their seat behind Celes and Draco.

After that a few more people got up and talked and before it was over Draco had to leave. He didn't get up and talk, but Di came up seemingly out of nowhere and helped him leave. Celes greeted the people who came and thanked them. Then they went onto the little wake afterwards and celebrated Addie's life.

A couple of days had passed and then the kids were off to school. A day after their departure Celes, Lee, Ro, and Harry left for their vacation. They were going to spend a week as on a couple vacation with Lee with Celes and Harry with Ro, and then John was going to meet them in Greece for a week and then go back home.

Roman woke early in a hotel room she and Harry shared. She had bought the yacht she has been talking about. She and Harry were going to sail around the Aegean Sea for a week. She looked at Harry and slowly slipped out the bed. She left him a note and quickly dressed and left the hotel room. When she got to the dock she squealed and skipped to the yacht. She climbed aboard and walked around getting herself familiar with her surrounds. After doing so she changed. She wore, tight leather pants, black boots that went to her knee. A white ruffle shirt with a black belt and then pulled on a long red coat. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Her hair was braided in a french braid to keep it in place as she placed the red pirate hat on. She walked back up on deck and started the yacht. An minute Harry would be looking for her.

Harry woke and found himself alone in the hotel room. He got up and found Roman's note and smiled. He reached out to her with his magic and smiled bigger and got dressed. Then he gathered their things and went down and checked out of the room and went down to the dock and smiled up at the yacht looking for Roman.

Roman walked into view and smiled down at Harry. "Good morning." she greeted.

Harry laid eyes on her and his mouth watered. "Good morning, permission to come aboard?" he asked eyes heating.

"Aye." She told him and smiled brighter at him.

Harry got up on the the gang plake and crossed onto the yacht. He smiled at Roman when he got to her and ran a hand over her cloths that hugged her and shook his head. "I like this outfit." he said to her and dropped their bags and kissed her.

Roman squealed and giggled as she kissed him back. "I'm glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you around and then we will cast off. Oh, and I' made breakfast." She told him.

Harry grinned. "Breakfast sounds good. So lets do this. Are we going to have good weather for sailing?" he asked.

"Aye!" Roman giggled and showed them around to the yacht and then to their bedroom. "This our quarters." She giggled as she showed them a room with dark wood, white carpet, white bedding. She hopped up on the bed. "Nice right? This is going to be fun. Then we can take the family around. I was thinking of docking her in Hawaii so when we go back we can sail to the islands. I think Celes said something about Caribbean too." She squealed and bounced excitedly.

Harry smiled and set their stuff down and then crawled up onto the bed next to her and traced the lines of her outfit. "So this outfit, all leather and buckles… its sort of making my mouth water." he said to her and kissed her neck. "Oh and docking in Hawaii sounds good, it you want we can build a place to keep it on our chunk of the ocean out there." he said and kissed down her neck.

Roman shivered as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. She leaned her head back and moaned a little. "That sounds good to me." She breathed. She shivered again and then pushed him back. She giggled and crawled over him and got off the bed. "Breakfast is waiting. I'm going to tell the the crew to cast away." She told him and quickly scurried away.

Harry growled and shook his head. " _Little nymph."_ he sent her and got up and changed his shoes into a pair of deck shoes and then headed for the galley to eat breakfast. He smiled at the staff that was there and sat down and drank a little orange juice and waited for Roman to get there so he could eat.

Roman hummed as she walked down to the galley. She squealed and jumped on Harry's back. "Come on, breakfast on deck." She told him and nipped his neck. She slid off his back and grabbed her glass and plate. "The entertainment area has a tv, piano, chess, and we have decks of cards, book shelf with plenty of books. And we have jet skis!"

Harry chuckled. "Please tell me you had John safeguard you before we left so you can do all the fun stuff too." he said to her.

Roman set her plate down on the table and drank her juice. "Yeah. He did that the day after I Damon's party. She took off her head and set it down. Then she slipped off her coat and draped it over the chair. She did a little turn for Harry. "So you like?"

Harry moaned. "God yes, after breakfast I am taking you to bed." he growled. "Then we can do whatever you want."

She smiled at him. "You have to catch me first." She sang as she sat back down and crossed her legs.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Small boat Ro." he said to her and started to eat some of the fruit.

"That's what you think." She winked at him and ate her eggs.

"Oh? Did we work a little magic? Are some places bigger on the inside?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Of course we did." She giggled. "I have plans to tease you and then hide and tease you again and hide."

"You little brat." he said to her and chuckled. "I will learn all your hiding spaces of this here vessel, plus I can track you." he sang to her.

"See, now that is just cheating." She told him. "We should make some rules here and now. No tracking the Roman when she is trying to hide. Any other time go for it."

Harry threw a grape at her. "You are such a brat! That's the best part, you hide I track you I find you I mess with you you tease me hide… rinse, wash repeat." he said chuckling.

Roman laughed, "No tracking!" She told him and ate the grape he threw at him. "I have one more pirate outfit for you but its more of an evening things. So, if you don't track me, I'll wear whatever you want me to wear."

"How about you wear no clothes when we are in the bedroom and barely anything all the other times." he suggested tossing another grape at her. "I won't track you, on the yacht its against the rules." he winked.

She ate the grape, "Okay, no clothes in the bedroom, and bikinis the rest of the time. Now… does that go for any bedroom?"

"Any bedroom, oh and bathroom… oh and any time we are alone… you know the crew and all…" he said chuckling to himself.

Roman laughed, "So bedroom, bathroom, and when we are alone with no crew. I don't know about that Koa. I think I need something in return. Cause I packed a few things I want you to take off me."

"Well if you put it that way maybe we can come to some sort of understanding. What would you like in return? And I guess you could wear cloths in the room if I get to remove them… right away." he said to her giving her bedroom eyes.

"I don't know about right away." She teased. "I may make you work for it." She giggled. "Lets see, what do I want from you? I don't know what I want. What are you willing to give me?"

"Hmmm… I could give you a lot of things Ku'uipo… sex the way you want it, toys… food, sweets…" he mused looking at her.

"I want another dessert food fight!" She sang."

Harry chuckled. "Now that I can totally do." he said to her. "I loved that. Yes. I can do that for you. And how about this, when you want something from me ask and I will try to give it to you this week." he said.'

"That goes for anything, right?" Roman asked as she ate some of her melon.

"I totally know I'm going to regret this but yes anything." he said with a smile.

Roman hopped up with a squeal. She slid onto his lap. "I believe we have a deal." She kissed him and giggled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her thighs. "Well as long as you're happy that's all that matters." he said and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth with a moan.

Roman moaned and sucked on his tongue. She pulled back and rubbed her nose against his. "Do you think you are up to the challenge of peeling this outfit off me?"

Harry chuckled and slid his hands up to her ribcage and nodded. "Oh yes." he said and kissed her again.

She kissed him back. "Good, cause I'm not done eating." She said as she tried to get up off his lap.

Harry growled and held her down on his lap and brought his hand up to the back of her corset and worked his fingers into the ties there. "Why do women wear these things?" he asked kissing her neck.

Excitement exploded into her stomach. "Wait." She moaned and tried again to get up off his lap. "Don't rip it or break it. Last time I had one on you totally ripped it."

Harry chuckled and held her firmly. "I promise to go really, really slow." he said to her and kissed her neck down to the bottom as he started to undo the corset slowly.

"See now you are teasing me." She told him. "Who said to go slow?" she leaned her head back. "You are going to drive me insane."

"No one said to go slow, except me." he said and loosened the corset and slipped a hand under it to tease the bottom of her breasts. "Do you want to go faster, I'm afraid if we do that I may rip your outfit into little shreds and eat you alive." he growled into her neck.

More excitement exploded into her body as she looked at him and shivered. "E-e-eat me a-alive?" She asked. "Promise to repair my outfit?" She asked as she pressed into his chest, breathing heavily at the thought of him doing exactly what he said.

Harry growled and stood up with her in his arms. He started towards their room. "Promise." he moaned and with a ripping down removed the corset as he got her into their room. He threw it aside and then dumped her on the bed and took her in and growled again and came down on top of her and kissed down her neck and to her breasts. "You see this outfit you had on…" he moaned and licked a nipple. "Was just…" he trailed his hands down and started to pull on the pants.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. "H-harry…." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "My boots… first."

Harry moaned and looked up at her. "Stupid boots." he muttered and ran his hands down her legs and made quick work of the boots and moaned. "Those are hot boots, Ro." he said and ran his hands up her pants again and tried to get the tight pants off. "What did you weld them." he growled as he tugged on them and they gave a little tear.

Roman squealed and giggled. "I didn't weld them on… they slipped right on. Let's try this." SHe rolled onto her stomach and then got onto all fours. "Now try to peel them off." She told him as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Harry moaned and slipped them off. He growled and nipped down her back and then licked up her spine. "Now you can stay that way." he moaned and nipped the back of her neck. He waved his hand so his cloths were gone and he trailed little kisses down her spine and then licked her lower back and nipped at her ass. He pulled on her hips and pulled her back a little and pressed his shaft to her core but didn't enter her yet and growled and leaned down and kissed her lower back again and slid into her pulling her back as he did and moaned.

Roman moaned loudly as he filled her. She shivered a little and then rolled her hips into a circle as she pressed into him. She bit her lower lips and looked over her shoulder at him. She allowed her tattoo to show for him and giggled. "Something tells me you enjoyed that." she breathed.

Harry growled at her and started to pull her into him a little harder and faster and leaned down and bit where the tattoo was and groaned. "That is the best… tattoo ever." he moaned and pulled her back on him thrusting into her hard.

She moaned as she closed her eyes and rocked back onto him. She made little mew sound as she curled her fist into the blanket. She lowered her upper body and moaned again. She reached down under her and touched him every time they met together. She loved the feel of him when when they did things like this. She loved all three men. They were amazing in their own ways.

Harry moaned as he watched her and smiled and moaned louder and leaned down and kissed along her lower back and over her ass and bit into it again. God he loved that, he loved everything about Roman, as he did about Celes. There was always something new and fun for them. He growled and pulled her harder on him and thrust faster giving little growls each time they came together.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she rocked back to meet his fast and hard thrust. She rubbed her clit and moans louder. She squealed as felt her orgasm fill her body. She pressed her face into the blanket as she continued to scream. "Koa… God… Koa…" She moaned and felt her thighs quivered and shake.

Harry moaned and growled as he listened to her sounds and felt her tightening. He reached around her and tweaked one of her nipples and growled and thrust harder and faster. "God…" he growled and felt the tingles of an orgasm in his lower spine. He growled again and kissed up her spin and nipped the back of her neck. "Ku'uipo…" he moaned against her neck.

Roman whimpered and nodded. She continued to scream out her moans as she met his thrust. She Screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her. She shook and jerked as it washed over her.

Harry growled out his own orgasm against her neck and held her tightly as he thrust into her a few more times and then fell off to one side and pulled her with him. "Damn…" he moaned and nuzzled her neck from behind. "Damn…" he panted.

"Evil man." She breathed and shivered. She rubbed her hands over his arms. "What have you done to me?" She asked. She moaned as she rubbed her flat belly and then cupped her breast.

Harry kissed her neck and looked over her. "You okay?" he asked her. "Other than a little sex hazed." he chuckled and kissed her neck again and gave moan as he did.

She moaned, "Yes… really good." She bit her lower lip again and pulled his hands up to cup her breast. "God, I can't get enough of you touching me… stinken hormones." She moaned. She shivered and felt her body heat up again. "This is going to be one orgy week." she told him. "I may never leave the bed."

Harry chuckled and trailed his hands down from her breasts in between her legs and rolled the piercing between his thumb and finger. "I could spent the week in bed with you." he said against her neck and licked it a little and moaned. "I think we may need to go again." he said and used his hand to lift her leg and entered her from behind on their sides. He draped her leg over his and thrust into her slowly and went back to playing with the piecing.

Roman moaned a sigh and closed her eyes as she rolled her hips a little. "You… God, this feels good." She moaned as she slid her hand over his and rolled her hips some more. She had forgotten how sexually charged she could get when pregnant. She wanted it anyway she could get it. Hard and fast or slow and pleasing. She gasped out a moan and arched her back a little.

Harry continued to thrust into Roman slow and hard and continued to play with her piercing and then moved their hands to press to her clit in slow circles. He moaned as he felt the way they were coming together and replaced his hand with hers covering it and making her feel the same thing. "God...Ku'uipo… you are so hot…" he moaned and kissed the back of her neck and along her shoulders slowly.

She moaned and turned her head to him. She looked into his eyes and moaned as she lowered them to his lips and then kissed him. She moaned again as she pressed her closer to him. "Harry… touch me." She whimpered. "Touch me everywhere." She told him and moaned again as she kissed him.

Harry kissed her back bringing a hand up to cup her face and then trailed it down over her body slowly and memorized every part of her. She always changed and her body always had something new to discover. "I love how you feel under my hands…" he moaned and kissed down the side of her neck and pumped in and out of her a little faster as he continued to run his hand all over the parts of her body he could reach.

Roman moaned and shivered. She held onto his hips as she allowed him to do anything he wanted. She shivered when he touched different parts of her body. She slid her hand back to her hand back to her clit. She shivered and moaned again as she rolled her hips. She arched her back and felt his magic wrap around her her tightly. She panted a little more and then felt the tingles of her orgasm creep into her body. "Koa…" She breathed.

Harry moaned and nodded as he brought his hand up over her thigh that was still over his leg. He moaned and thrust a little harder and faster and felt his own orgasm start to build up and demand release. "Ro…" he moaned and shut his eyes allowing the magic to wrap tightly around her and he shivered a little. "Roman…" he moaned and kissed her neck.

She shivered and hdl onto his arm that was holding her. she moaned and rolled her hips faster. She felt her lower back tighten and release with the need to release her orgasm. She leaned her head back and arched her back. She moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She curled her toes as her body tightened and then released. "God…" She moaned.

Harry moaned out his own orgams and pumped and few more times and then pulled Roman closer and buried his face in the back of her neck. "God… you are so potent right now, Ku'uipo… double the usual amount." he moaned and shivered a little.

Roman giggled and moaned. When she settled down she rolled over to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer. She kissed his neck and nipped his adams apple. She hugged him tighter and laid her ear against his chest. "Oh yes, I don't think we will leave the bed very often." She chuckled.

Harry chuckled and held her close and buried his face in her hair. "Not even to play on your jet skis?" he teased.

She giggled, "Okay, maybe for that but you can't touch me. You have this… I don't know… I'm pregnant." She kissed up his neck again and leaned up as she rained kisses all over his face. "And I'm hungry again." She sang.

Harry chuckled and pushed her back a little so she laid on her back and kissed down to her belly and kissed it lovingly. "Well then lets go feed you and the Little Mate then." he said and got up before he took her again. He pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and slipped on his deck shoes again.

Roman bounced off the bed and pulled on a sundress. "How's this? Easy access… oh wait!" She pulled out her bikini bottoms and pulled them on. She pulled the top of her dress down and then pulled on the top of the bikini on. "Just in case I want to swim." She said and pulled the dress top back up. She hummed and walked passed him.

Harry shook his head and growled at her grabbing at the bottom of her dress as he followed her. "You are playing with fire woman." he said as they walked to the galley together. When they got there Harry looked at her. "You want to cook, or you want me to?" he asked her.

"You're not going to kill me with your cooking, are you?" She teased and giggled when he growled. "Cook away. First, I wasnt that pint of Ben and Jerry's cake batter ice cream." She told him as she sat at the little corner table.

Harry chuckled. "Only if you eat normal food too." he said getting it out and a spoon for her. He handed them to her. "Celes and Lee will kill me if I don't make you eat normal food at least three times a day but I wont stop you from eating sweets." he said and kissed her and went over and started their early lunch.

Roman rocked her feet as she sat and ate her ice cream. She hummed and looked out the little port window. It was nice and sunny. She loved it. The crew were around making sure that everything ran smoothly. "What ya making us?" She asked as she ate more of her ice cream.

"Roast beef sandwiches with provolone cheese, tomatoes, and spicey mustard. I know its not cooking but its also lunch. I think potato chips to go with yeah?" he asked her as he continued to assemble the sandwiches.

"Oh yes." She said. She got up and grabbed the potato chips and opened them. She dipped the chips into her ice cream and frowned. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. With a shrug she went back to the table with them and continued to dip the chips into the ice cream and ate them. "So after this you want to do some scuba diving?" She frowned. "I'm not sure if I can do that but it sounds fun. If now we can do the jet skis."

Harry chuckled. "Well you can always ask John what you can and can't do. But I'm up for whatever. The jet skis sound awesome!" he said and brought the sandwhiches over and nabbed the bag of chips and added them to his plate and put it back. He knew how she got when she was pregnant and he wasn't going to be strict with her diet just make sure she got regular food.

Roman giggled, "I read this book with these vampires that live together. And they were raining new warriors, but one of them was late for his shift so he went down to the kitchen, grabbed, lunch mean, a loaf of bread, and a quart of ice cream and left. One of the aother vampire warriors told him that ice cream don't substitute for mayo. He told them that night it did." She giggled as she bit into her sandwich.

Harry shook his head. "If you put ice cream on your sandwich I refuse to take the blame when Lee and Celes get all uppity about it." he said and took a bite of his sandwich and chuckled as he reached out for both Lee and Celes and nudged them and then dimmed the connections again.

Roman giggled. "Its okay, I'll do it on my own one of the days that we are together. You made a pretty good lunch." She told him and ate a scoop of ice cream.

"Oh high praise from the food critic." he chuckled and watched her. "Can I try that?" he asked.

Roman gasped. "My ice cream? Negative, get your own." She told him and then giggled as she passed it to him.

Harry chuckled and dipped his finger into it and ate if off his finger and nodded. "Pretty good." he said pushing the ice cream back to her and licking his finger again and went back to his sandwich.

Roman shivered as she watched him lick his finger. "Evil man, you totally did that on purpose."

Harry gave her an innocent look. "Did what on purpose Ro?" he asked and ate more sandwich.

"You know what you did, the licking of the fingers clean." She moaned and shivered. "I'm going to jump you again and I want you to lick your fingers clean." She whimpered and pressed her legs together. "No more eating my ice cream!"

Harry gave her a moan and kept eating his sandwich. When he finished and scooted closer to her at the table and slid his hand up her thigh. "I can lick my fingers off, I just need them to be covered in something delicious." he said in her ear as his hand went further up her thigh seeking the warm heat between her legs.

Roman shivered and moaned, "I have something delicious you can cover them with." She told him as she spread her legs. She bit her lower lip and moaned.

Harry kissed her neck as he slipped his fingers past her swimsuit bottom and into her core. He moaned. "God… you are so hot and wet Roman." he said and sucked on her earlobe.

She moaned as she leaned her head to the side for him. She rolled her hips and then lifted her leg to drape over his knee. "I… can't… help it." She moaned.

Harry nodded and kissed down her neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at an even pace. He could feel her tightening and leaking all over him already. "I know...God… hot." he said and moved a little closer pumping his finger farther in and tickling her g-spot and kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She squealed against his mouth and rolled her hips as she kissed him back. She sucked onto his tongue. She moaned louder and curled her fingers into his shirt as she shivered. Her moans grew into high pitch squeals every time he pressed against her g-spot.

Harry pumped a little faster and harder and pressed his thumb to her clit. "How bad do you want it, Ku'uipo… I want to give it to you…" he breathed into her ear enjoying her sounds.

She panted and gave more little squeals. "I… I… want it…" She panted and rolled her hips. She leaned her head back and panted more. "I… really… want it…"

Harry moaned against her neck and pumped faster and rolled her clit faster under his thumb. He kissed up and down her neck and left hickies and nipped her earlobe and moaned. "I own you." he whispered in her ear and swirled his tongue around it.

Roman squealed out a scream as her orgams hit her. She jerked and and gave another squeal as her juices gushed out onto Harry's hand. She leaned her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes and panted. "God…"

Harry kissed her neck again and slowly pulled his fingers out of her. He moaned and made sure her eyes were opened and he licked his fingers and hand clean. "So good." he moaned and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

Roman shivered and moaned loudly and pressed her body against Harry. She shivered and then slid out of her spot. "E-evil." She told him as she started to walk away on shaky legs. She came back and picked up her ice cream and sandwich. "E-evil."

Harry chuckled and followed her. "So… Jet skis when you finish eating, yeah?" he asked picking up their conversation again.

"Yes, jet skis." She told him as she went up to the deck. She sat on the ground and started to eat again. She pulled down her hair from its braid and then looked around them. "Now this is pretty. Do you think maybe the olympian gods were real too? I mean I have Pele in me and she is real. But do you think the others were real too?"

Harry sat down next to her. "That would be cool if they were. Reborn like Pele? I think that would be really cool. Hopefully they are nice." he said nudging her. "We could use nice."

Roman laughed, "Yes, we can. We really can. I think we should ask Celes… unless she has already done some research by the time we meet." She laughed. "Knowing her, she would probably be doing that now."

Harry chuckled. "Well if shes still sex crazed shes not getting a whole lot done, but we should I'm sure she'd love the challenge." he said to her and kissed her temple.

She smiled, "Yeah. It would be interesting to look some of it." She ate her sandwich and then ate a scoop of ice cream. It was an interesting combination of food.

Harry nodded. "Yeah it will." he watched her eat and shook his head. "You and Celes have some of the craziest cravings when you're pregnant." he watched her a little more. "Any sickness yet?" he asked.

Roman shook her head. "John said that when we get sick its usually the baby's power we aren't use to yet. It just depends on how strong they are. Like with Hail, my body had to get use to his powers and his darkness, its why I was so sick. BUt this is Damon. Usually with my baby's I get sick for a little bit until my body adjust to the extra power. I'm already use to Damon so we should be fine." She said rubbing her flat stomach. "However I have been feeling fluttering of his movements. Always active."

Harry reached out and touched her belly and smiled. "That's good. Good Little Mate." He hated to admit just how much he missed Damon's presence on a daily bases. He couldn't wait to have him around again even if he was going to be different. "Will he look the same, Venelope looks the same but with her eye color." he asked.

Roman nodded, "Yes, I'm not sure what color eyes he will have, though. It's all up to him." She finished her sandwich and then finished the rest of her ice cream. She stood up and then went down a level to where the jet skis were. The captain had stopped the boat to drift so they could play in the water for a while. "So whats the name of the game? Cat and mouse, you are the cat and I'm the mouse?" she giggled.

Harry got up and chuckled. "Yeah okay, you're on." he said and pulled on a life jacket.

"Lets put on some music." She said as she climbed back up to asked one of the staff to put on some music. She back down and pulled off her dress and pulled on a life jacket. "Have you drove one of these?" She asked as she pulled one out into the water. She jumped into the ocean and swam to her jet ski. She climbed on top and bounced.

Harry chuckled. "No but I get the idea." he said jumping into the ocean and then getting up on his own. He clipped the kill button to his vest and grinned at Roman. "Ready?" he asked her.

Roman clipped her kill switch her vest and then bounced. "Lets go! Oh, I never rode one, so this is a learning experience for the both of us." She told him and started the jet ski. "But I read the manual."

Harry started his own. "Lets do this." he called and eased his jet ski away from the yacht and waited for Ro to take off so he could follow.

Roman turned her on and and press the throttle and squealed. "Okay, got this!" She bounced in excitement and made sure she was connected properly and then turned to Harry. "Come and get me!" She said and took off.

Harry throttled his own jet ski and took off after her laughing he chased her around the area the two of them always staying close to the yacht in unknown waters. He nearly caught up a few times and he was starting to think that hers was somehow better than his. He kept up with her and around an hour and a half later he was slowing down a little.

Roman laughed as she bade circles. She came next to Harry. "You slowing down? Come on, don't start getting old on me." She teased. "Or, is it you can't catch me because I'm made of awesome!" She sang.

"I'm convinced yours is better than mine. Switch me jet skies." he said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Roman laughed, "There isn't anything wrong with the ride. Its the rider." She told him. She stood up and then transfer to his jet ski, "I'll even prove it." She got into his jet ski behind him.

"Oh you'll prove it by sitting with me?" he teased and got up and got on her jet ski and then hooked the kill switch and took off laughing.

Roman giggled and then connected herself to the jet skin. "Come on, Koa. Let me show you how a real rider rides." She winked at him and then took off again.

Harry shook his head and they started up again. They would cross each other waves and jump them and Harry actually caught up to her now more motivated he guessed. He enjoyed seeing Roman happy, there had been so many tears lately that seeing her smile made his heart swell with his own happiness.

Roman squealed as she turned to get away from Harry. She laughed and tried get away and squealed louder when Harry came up next to her and picked her up off her jet ski like he was kidnapping her off a horse. "Harry!" She squealed.

Harry chuckled and drove them around her jet ski while she squealed. He gave an evil villain laugh and drove one handed for a minute to twirl his fake handlebar mustache. Then he stopped and sat her up in front of him facing him and pulled her close and kissed her.

She laughed, "You are terrible! Put me back on my jet ski!" She demanded. She looked down at how close they were and her eyes light up. "I have an idea." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him. "How fast can you go?"

Harry shivered and gunned the throttle. He stayed going in a circle but kept speeding them up like they were doing donuts in the water. He moaned and shivered and shook his head. "You are so bad." he called to her as water sprayed up over them.

She moaned as she kissed up his neck to his ear and pulled oh is earlobe with her teeth. "Just you wait and see how bad I am." She told him. She worked open his trunks and pushed aside her bikini bottoms and sat on him. She moaned and shivered as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips. "Come on, Koa. Go faster."

"Fuck woman." he moaned and gunned the throttle a little more as she moved on him. He couldn't think straight he tightened his grip on the handles of the jet ski and moaned and nipped her chin. "Fucking a, Roman." he growled.

Roman moaned louder as she continued to rocked her hips faster. She squealed and moaned as they bounced on the ocean. She felt her juices leak as she rode him harder and faster. Her moans grew louder into screams as she held him tighter and shivered.

Harry started to growl with every thrust and kept the jet ski going by some miracle he nipped up and down her chin and neck and moaned louder as the situation that was so hot and what she was doing started to inspire his orgasm into him. It didn't help that she tightened on him with every rock and with every bump of the ocean vibrations of pleasure shot through him. "Roman… Jesus… Ro… Oh God… this is…" he growled and shut his eyes.

Roman screamed some more and dug her nails into his back. She pressed her forehead to his chest and shook hard. "Harry…. harry… I'm…" She screamed as her orgams hit her. She tightened around him like he was her lifeline and screamed again as her juices gushed out of her. Her body jerked hard and shivered.

Harry grunted out his own orgasm and lifted her a bit to thrust a bit which was natural when he came. He shook hard and stopped the jet ski panting and kissed her neck. "Damn… woman… you are wild!" he growled into her neck. "We should go back to the yacht… so I can have you again." he moaned and kissed down her neck as he felt himself already starting to fill her again.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered and leaned her head back. "God… that was… one of the… best ideas… I had." She moaned and rolled her hips again. "God, take me again."

Harry growled and seized her hips and helped her move on him as he met her hard and fast. He leaned forward and kissed up and down her neck leaving little hickes. "You're going to look…" he moaned. "Like your Animagus by the time we get to the island…" he moaned and ran his hands up to her breasts and slipped them into her suit and teased her nipples and growled at her.

Roman squealed out her moans as she raised up and down on him. She arched her back and pressed into him. She felt her inner thighs quiver as she moaned. Her body jerked and an orgasm hit her again. She screamed and then held onto him as she continued to thrust onto him.

Harry growled when she came and kept going harder and faster. "Fuck…" he groaned and held her close and pumped hard feeling another orgasm building. "One… one more Ro… shit…" he said and kissed down her neck moaning the whole way down.

Roman moaned and nodded. She met his thrust and then rolled her hips. She kissed down his neck and bit the side of it. Her breath came out in short gasps as she held him tighter and tighten more around him. "H-Harry… H-Harry…"

Harry growled and bit into her shoulder and nodded. "Now… God… now!' he growled at her and held onto her for dear life as his orgasm smashed into him and he growled as a tremor shot through him and he pumped into her a few more times then moaned stopping and holding onto her.

Roman screamed again and shook harder. She moaned and then whimpered as her body continued to jerk harder. She panted and moaned again. "God…" She kiss his neck and just held Harry. "What have you done to me?" She asked.

Harry laughed. "Me… this was all you… God… but all I want to do is ravish you in every way I can think of… what the hell is going on?" he gasped. "We need to get back to the yacht, the sun is going down now."

"I'm stuck." She told him. "And I don't want to move. You have to do it." Roman moaned and shivered. "I just want to stay like this and then have you again whenever I feel like it. Maybe you should stay nude for the rest of the trip." She moaned at the thought of that. "Okay, take me to my jet ski." She told him.

Harry chuckled and kissed her with a moan and then eased them back to her jet ski and then helped her get onto it. Then they slowly rode back to the yacht. Once there with help from the crew they got them back on the yacht in their place. He picked Roman up and told the staff that they'd take dinner in their room and then whisked her off to their room.

"I'm telling Celes and Lee that you kept me in a sex haze the whole time we were out here." Roman told Harry as she squealed and kicked her feet. She tried to crawl away from Harry and giggled. "You made my by yacht just so you could keep me prisoner in the bed."

Harry growled and grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him and started to peel off her suit. " _You_ are the reason I am sex crazed. You can tell them all you want but they will side with me you're pregnant and addictive and they both know it." he said as he tossed her bottoms away and kissed up her leg watching her reaction.

Roman shivered and leaned up on her elbows to look down at him. "You started this. I was fine in my leather outfit. Then you started touching and grabbing and…" She trailed off and moaned. "... thrusting. God… mud wrestling. Maybe nod mud… its too dirty." she moaned and leaned her head back.

Harry moaned as he made his way to her core slowly. "How about chocolate sauce wrestling?" he asked her and licked the rest of the way to her core and flicked his tongue over her clit and then piercing. "Then we can lick each other clean afterwards…" he moaned and licked her inner thigh down to her core again. He looked up at her. "Imagine that, licking chocolate off one another…" he moaned. "In all the right places…" he trailed off and kissed over her pelvic bone and started up her belly.

Roman laid back on the bed with a gasping moan and shook with need. "God!" she raised her knees and opened her legs a little wider and shivered as she watched him slowly crawl up her body. "Yes.." She breathed. "Yes to that." She felt her core throb and start to weep with her juices. "Damn it. What are you doing to me?"

Harry moaned. "I ask you the same question you little nymph." he said as he licked up to her breasts and removed the top of her swimsuit and swirled his tongue around each nipple and then continued his exploration up to her face. He worked his trunks off when he reached her face and as he leaned down to kiss her he lifted her leg and thrust into her hard and held it kissing her with a moan as she tightened around him. He thrust again hard and then started to pump into her at a steady pace and kissed down her chin and neck. "Damn… Ro… I just feel like… I need to have my hands all over you… " he moaned.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned. "I can't get enough." She told him. She moaned and bit her lower lip and looked up at him. She rolled her hips and slid her hands over his shoulder and down his back. She rolled onto her head again and moaned louder. "God…" She slid her hand down his sides to his hips and moaned again. She love power in his hips and how the drove her crazy. She shivered again. "There was just something about a man's hips that made her shiver.

Harry felt her tighten and encouraged by it he thrust faster and harder. He moved up a little and hooked his arms behind her knees and thrust harder and deeper. He growled with each thrust and looked down at her and moaned. "You… are driving me… crazy Ku'uipo…" he said and panted and growled with each thrust feeling her tighten.

Roman arched her back and screamed her moans out. She was hit by her orgasm. She rolled onto her head and jerked. Her core tighten even more on him, wanting to milk him for everything. She moaned again and rolled her hips faster. "Please… God… Please."

Harry growled louder and dropped her legs and leaned over her and braced his hands on the headboard and drove into her hard and fast. He growled each thrust and each scream and plea from Roman. He felt his orgasm start to fill him as her core gripped him so tightly he could barely stand it. He leaned down and kissed her and growled against her lips and bit the bottom one pulling on it. He could feel the sweet release coming and he wanted it. He growled and drove harder as something inside of him snapped and he suddenly felt wild. He nipped and bit all over her shoulder and collarbone gripping the headboard tighter and giving a loud growl.

Roman screamed and met his wild thrust. She braced herself against the headboard and arched her back again. Sweat beaded their bodies as the room grew hotter. She placed a hand on his hip and helped him thrust into her. She screamed again as her juices leaked out of her. Her body slowly started to tighten. Her toes curled, her legs started to lock, and her thighs shook. Her nails dug into his him and she rolled her eyes closed. She used her other hand and rubbed her clit. She jumped a little at the contact of it. She screamed louder as she sat up and wrapped herself around Harry. Her orgsm hit her hard. She started to scream only to have her voice cut out. Her juices squirted out of her and her body jerked violently.

Harry roared out his orgasm as her core started to milk him for all he was worth and growled and pumped into her a few more times and then fell back pulling her with him and he lay there limp and panting and half asleep. He tried to say something to her but just panted and growled a little more and held her tightly to him.

Roman closed her eyes as she laid on Harry. She moaned as her body still jerked, but exhaustion took her over. She wanted to tell him she was hungry but she couldn't use her voice and sleep just took her over.

Celes sat out on the veranda of the small villa that she and Lee bought for the week that overlooked the cape of the small Grecian Island they were staying on until they met with the others in a week. She wore a long green maxi skirt no top at all and a big white hat to shield her face from the sun. She lay on her belly allowing her back to get some sun. She had a giant mythology book propped in front of her. She had been up for about an hour and opted to let Lee sleep. She would usually wake him because he didn't like to wake without her in the bed but she thought he could use the extra sleep. They had arrived late the night before and both were so tired they fell right to sleep. She hummed "I See the Light" as she read the book she had gotten her hands on and kicked her legs lazily and looked up and out over the view again and sighed. The water was so clear and blue, she couldn't wait to go swim. She hummed some more and went back to her book.

Lee walked out onto the veranda and found Celes. "There you are!" He said and yawned. He smacked her ass and then picked her up. "Reading? Really?" He tossed the book aside and then laid on the lounge and held her to him. "And mythology." He shook his head. "If it was one of those cheesy Harry Potter novels or your romance I wouldn't care, but really?" He shook his head and kissed her.

Celes giggled and kissed him back pressing against his chest. "We are in Greece, I was curious." she said and wiggled a little in his arms. "Besides 90 percent of all the things I do in the bedroom were learned from books." she winked.

He shook his head. "No more books while we are on vacation. Not unless they melt the brain." he told her and kissed her again. "Since I'm always cooking I think you should cook for me." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "Oh you do, do you? Well I guess I'll have to go put a shirt on then and cover up this pretty chain my husband gave me." she said with a giggle.

"On, no. No, no." He told her as his fingers when to the chain between her breast. "That stays. The dress stays. Wait…" He slid a hand up her leg up the dress. He found her core and slid his fingers inside. He moaned as he pumped them a couple of times. "Yes the dress stays." He removed his fingers and smiled up at her. "Now cook me some food woman."

Celes whimpered and moaned. "Terrible… just… t-terrible." she moaned and pressed herself to him again and kissed him again and then got up and took off her hat. She turned and walked away rolling her hips as she walked. She went into the little kitchen all done up in the traditional greek style, blues and tile and started to cook breakfast and took the lemon tarts that were backing out of the oven to cool. "Bacon or sausage, my Master?' she asked with a giggle as he walked in.

Lee chuckled to himself as he folded his arms under his head. "You master would like bacon. And orange juice too, slave."

Celes giggled. "Yes, my master." she said with a demure smile and went over and grabbed the juice out then filled a glass for him. She gave it to him and then went back to making breakfast. "How does master want his eggs cooked?" she asked.

"I think I will have scrambled." He said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "Ah, see you look nice in the kitchen." he winked at her.

Celes gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah? Well I'm barefoot but I think there is an element missing. In Japan I recall someone telling me that I like to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen." She teased and started to crack eggs into a bowl.

Lee gave a mock gasp of outrage. "Who would say such a thing?"

Celes giggled. "Well he's tall, has a really nice body... Sometimes responds to names with the word Chocolate on the front of them... Do you know him?" She asked smiling at him over her shoulder.

Lee pretended to think about it and then drank his orange juice. "Sorry, I don't know this person. But I'm tall and have a really nice body… So I have been told." he winked at her.

Celes' eyes widened in mock realization. "Could it have been you?" She asked a smirk on her face fighting a grin. "Do you respond to names with the word chocolate in front of them?" She asked and looked him over. "Lord knows you look good enough to eat like chocolate."

Lee smiled, "In the famous words of my other wife. I know not what you speak of." He winked at her and blew her a kiss.

Celes smirked at him and turned back to what she was doing. She put toast in the toaster and pushed his eggs off onto a plate. She hummed and added bacon to the plate. When the toast popped she added that and then with magic added a little flower to the plate and then turned and slid the plate to him with a little smile and turned back to make her own. "So I thought this evening we could go eat at one of the restaurants around here." she said and then continued to hum as she scrambled more eggs for herself.

"Aw, you don't want to cook dinner either?" Lee teased. He waited until she was done cooking to eat. "I enjoy you in the kitchen. Its nice to see."

Celes sat down with him and smiled. "You know I used to cook a lot before I found you and Ro… well when I wasn't having an episode." she shrugged. "But that was only because Harry didn't really know how."

Lee chuckled as he started to eat. "You know, I still want to see him do the whole Risky Business scene. We have to set it up some how." He told her and chuckled.

Celes giggled as she pictured it. "Oh yes, yes that is a must." she said. She ate a little of her food and looked at him. "So what do you want to do? I am staying away from libraries and histories books while here so I'm pretty much open to anything… including but not limited to spending the day in bed… or on the veranda… or in the ocean…" she trailed off.

"Oh, is that right?" he teases as he leaned over and kissed her. "I don't mind spending a little time in bed or on the veranda." He said against her lips and kissed her again. "I do, however want to take a look around, so I guess a little history tour counts as a tourist thing. I think we should have went to Athens, that would have been fun to look at the ruins. There should be some ruins here too, yes?"

Celes grinned. "There are ruins all over Greece, and we are a witch and a wizard last time I checked we can apparate so we can go to Athens if you want." she said and poked his nose and then took a bite of her toast leaning back in her chair a little.

"So we are." He laughed and continued to eat. "Then we can do this city first. Find a tourist place and then go with them and have the guid tell us all about it. What do you think about that?"

Celes smiled. "I like that." she said and brought her legs up into the chair bent at the knee and slightly spread. She rested her chin on her knee and sighed and wiggled in her chair and gave a squeal. "This is so exciting." she said.

Lee laughed, "So how far in that mythology book did you get before I found you?" he asked. "Maybe you can challenge the guide."

Celes giggled. "I was just starting on Artemis when you found me." she said.

He rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my favorite goddess. She always seemed… fake. I know she is the goddess of the hunt and birth but the whole purity thing…" He shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Celes smiled. "Athena was another one that was pure… or said to be. Her children were born out of her head." she said.

"I can see that happening. She was the goddess of wisdom war strategies." He smiled at her. "If Athena and Ares had a child together, I think It would have been Ro. If Aphrodite and…" he frowned. "Well that is interesting. I think a lot of gods and goddesses would have come together to make you. I think maybe Aphrodite, Persephone, Apollo, and probably Hermes… and Poseidon would have made you…. well maybe not Hermes."

Celes giggled. "So what you're saying is I'm an eclectic blend?" she asked him leaning forward a little her hair falling around her as she watched him.

"Well you believe in love, you are a morning person, you are a water person… that's more of Hi'iaka's benefit, and then you garden… but we have kidnapped you for ourselves so yes, you would be a product of all four of them."

Celes smiled and stood up and pushed her hair back over her shoulders and then slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I like that, as long as you don't compare me to Hera. For a mother goddess type she sure was a bitch face to her kids." she pointed out and kissed his chin down to his neck.

Lee laughed. "You know, I feel sorry for Hera. She was the goddess of marriage and she married the womanizer of the all womanizers. I think she truly did love Zeus but it broke her heart that he would go out and have children with other women. Wouldn't that hurt you. The one man you truly loved and didn't want to share him with anyone was going out having kids. I think he made her feel like her children weren't up to par or perfect so that is why she was so hard on her children. Then there was jealousy of the demigods from him because he favored them. So I can see her trying to kill them because of it… then her children's demigods… yeah it was because of Zeus that she had a prejudice against demigods. Instead of bringing the good out of her, Zeus brought the bad." He shrugged.

Celes smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Well volatile relationship or not, its never an excuse to throw your son off of a mountain because hes not good enough." she whispered tracing the lines of his chest through his shirt. "But I guess it just depends on what you read about her. In a lot of her stories she comes off as vain and spiteful, but you'll notice in mythology it tends to build up the male and sort of look down on the female. If a male messed up in those stories it was all oops slap on the wrist don't do it again you nasty boy, but if a woman did… oh shit! Its time to drag them across the courtyard by their hair." she giggled.

He smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, well. I still think Zeus brought that out of Hera." He wrapped an arms around her and kissed her. "But that's just my opinion." He kissed down her neck and nipped it. "So eating out for dinner?"

Celes nodded and turned in his lap pulling up her skirt so she straddled him. "Greek food, its very good. Lots of lamb, cheese and tomatoes." she said and kissed him running her hands down his back as she did.

"I'm not a real fan of lamb… I think Roman ruined me." He chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down her back. "But I don't mind eating out." he kissed her again. He picked her up and set her on her feet. "Come on, lets get ready to go." He smiled at her and winked at her, knowing what she wanted but not giving it to her.

Celes smiled a little trying hard not to whimper. She stuck her chin out and walked towards the room. She unhooked her dress and let it drop off of her as she walked into the room and then into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I guess I will take me a shower and then we can get dressed and go." she called and stepped under that hot water with a sigh.

Lee chuckled, "You do that." He turned the water cold. He laughed as she squealed. "I want to tease you all day. Make you mad with arousal." He told her and kissed her. He smacked her wet ass and then left her to her shower.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Butt monkey!" she called and washed her hair after turning the water hot again. She got out ten minutes later and dried off then used the towel to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom naked. She grinned at him as she walked over and bent over her bag to get something out to wear. She ended up grabbing out a pair of white shorts and a deep purple flowy shirt she had snagged from Roman. She pulled them on and then sat down on the bed and started to pull on her purple converse when she looked up at Lee staring at her. "What?" she asked with a little smile.

Lee came out wearing white loose fitted pants and a white shirt. "What do you think? Too much white?" He asked.

Celes' mouth watered and she swallowed. "Um… no." she said blushing and tying her shoes. She stood and tried really hard not to look at him. She grumbled and picked up a brush and ran it through her hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail.

Lee smiled at her. He walked up behind her and cupped her breast. "Someone needs a bra." He moaned as he played with her nipples until they hardened. He kissed the side of her exposed neck. "I love when you don't wear one, but we are going into public." He told her. "I don't want anyone knowing how nice they are." He flicked her nipple rings. He slid his hands down over her flat belly and dipped into her shorts. A finger flicked at her clit and he moaned when he dipped his finger into her core. "God, I love teasing you."

Celes panted and leaned agaisnt Lee as her legs had gone rather weak. She moaned and spread her legs a little. "I… I l-like it… too…" she gasped and shut her eyes. "I-I have to put o-on a b-b-bra…" she moaned again and rolled her hips a little pushing her backside into him a little.

He kissed her neck again and removed his hands. "Go put on a bra." He told her and smacked her ass again.

Celes gave a whimper and then went over and pulled out a purple bra and pulled it on and then put her shirt back on and then had to sit down when a sudden rush of lust went through her body and she shivered pressing her legs together.

"Ready?" Lee asked cheerfully.

Celes shivered when she looked up at him and then got up on shaky legs. She grabbed a little bag and sweater and glared at him. "Lets go, teasing Chocolate Bear of uncoolness." she grumbled and walked out of the room giving the bed one last longing look and headed to the front door that led out into the courtyard in front of the villa.

"Hey, I am cool." Lee told her as he locked the house and walked next to her. "I'm really cool." He laced his fingers with hers and started on their way. "Oh so cool. Really, really, really cool."

Celes giggled. "Overcompensating for something Lee?" she teased.

"Oh, now. I never overcompensate." He looked down at her. "You of all people know that. Its what you want." he told her in a deep husky voice. "Isn't it?"

Celes shivered and gripped his hand a little tighter. "Yes." she whispered and looked up at him and shook her head. "You know what, you're such a tease. So bad… there should be a rule that says you can't tease." she giggled and looked him up and down. "And not be aloud to wear that color… unless in the bedroom." she moaned.

"Really? I kind of like this color." Lee said frowning down at his outfit. "Roman likes this color. You don't like this color?"

Celes shook her head. "That's the problem I like it too much. I mean… you look like something I should be able to push into a dark corridor and just have my way with… and if you got wet…" she moaned shaking her head. "Not fair." she said decidedly.

Lee laughed. "Well, I'm not going to get wet. I promise, but you can enjoy how it looks on me. As for dark corridors, sorry, don't look like we will be doing that anytime soon." He winked at her and then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "To the tourist place."

Celes just smiled up at him and they found a place and paid to get on a bus that would take them around to the main sites of the little island they were on. Once on the bus Celes chose a place for them close to the middle and pulled her feet up to her chest and sighed as she waited for the tour to start. She rested her cheek on her knees and looked at Lee and then shivered again, not just from how he looked but something else was boosting her sex drive hard core. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on what they were going to see that day.

Lee sat next to her and crossed his legs. He wrapped an arm around Celes and pulled her closer to him. "You do look nice today." He told her. He smiled fingered the purple shirt. "Did you snag some of Harry's and John's shirts too?" He asked and shook her head know she did. "I don't know about you sometimes."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I like to be wrapped in the scent of the people I love, that's why I wear all of your shirts. And I wanted to wear purple today and most of the purple in our house is Roman's." she shrugged with a little smile. "I did however pack something just for you." she winked at him.

"Oh, nice." He smiled. "Its hasn't really been a whole day and you are already missing your Roman?" He asked and dropped a kiss on her head. He rubbed her arm and held her tighter.

Celes shrugged. "I always miss Roman, even when shes just in the next room." she whispered. "I used to hate summer break during school… so much." she said shaking her head. "I miss all of you, pretty much all the time. I mean unless I'm with one or all of you." she said and kissed his chin as the bus started to move.

Lee smiled at her. "I love you too." He told her and leaned back in his seat and watched the passing buildings as the tour guide introduced herself.

Celes smiled to herself and put her legs back down and wrapped her ankle around the leg that Lee has sitting on the floor and leaned into him to appear as though she was trying to get a better look at the tour guide. She hummed a dirty song under her breath and listened to the guide intently as she highlighted the tour.

" _You little minx."_ Lee growled at her. He slid a hand down the side of her body and rubbed her thigh. He snaked it around to rub her inner thighs. " _You are so lucky I can't do the hawaiian thing like the others. I would so be touching you."_

Celes looked up with smiling and lust filled eyes. " _I suppose I am."_ she shivered and looked around for a minute and slid a hand up his thigh and gave it a little squeeze. " _Maybe being on a bus tour was a bad idea, now all I want to do is touch you."_ she sent him with a moan and ran her hand up and down his thigh.

Lee had to quickly gain the upper hand. He leaned over to her and kiss nipped her ear lobe. "Dirty girl." he whispered.

Celes' hand stopped as her body tightened in a mini orgasm. She pressed her face into his chest and tried not to moan and pressed her legs together. "M-mean." she whispered looking up at him. "S-so… mean." she gasped and kissed his chin with another shiver.

He smiled at her and held her. "Now behave yourself." He whispered and kissed her.

Celes stuck her lip out in a pout and looked at him with big eyes. "But I don't wanna." she complained but settled into her space half in his seat with him and half in hers and sighed. After about ten minutes the bus stopped and the tour guide started to tell them about the little cobblestone village of Lindos they were at.

"I like the architecture of it." He whispered to Celes. "It reminds me of your musical. Mama Mia. You know, I think it would be fun to have a house like that." He shrugged.

Celes nodded. "I'd be for that, I love that whole house set up. On a bluff overlooking the ocean…" she sighed. "Plus its you know romantic." she giggled and kissed his bicep as they walked along the little street.

Lee smiled, "Of course it is." He looked around in a gift shop. "You know we are going to have to get something for the kids." He told her as he looked around. "What do you think, they will like?"

Celes giggled. "Get them t-shirts that read 'My parents went to Greece and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'" she giggled at her little joke and shrugged. "I'm sure we can come up with something… maybe a piece of the mythology of the area?"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe." He said. "How about some pottery? A vase, maybe?"

Celes nodded. "That would be fantastic for the older kids. Oh! Look little stuffed heroes." she giggled as she picked up the little Hercules stuffed toy.

"I meant for you," Lee told her as he picked up a vase and looked at it. "I will buy you flowers on the way home, you can put them in it." He told her.

Celes grinned up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." she said and touched his chest laying her hand flat on it. "You can be really romantic sometimes you know that?" she asked and stood on her toes and kissed him then looked at the vases.

"Some times? What kind of nonsense is that?" He teased and kissed her. "At least I'm more romantic than Harry." He winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Harry… he had to learn to be the little bit of romantic he is. But its okay I like the way he is. I like the way you all are." she said and kissed him again. "Which one do you think?" she asked of the vases.

"I was thinking something plain for the flowers. I don't think one with a picture would be right. Those are more for displays than for use." He said looking at the vases again.

Celes picked up a white vase with a simple greek design on it. "This one then." she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, that will work." He said as he picked it up and looked it over, "Yeah, that will work." He kissed her and then paid for it. After the clerk wrapped it for him he took Celes' hand and walked out the shop wit her. "We can get you some of those white and purple crocus flowers. I think I've seen some yellow ones too."

Celes grinned. "That sounds great." she said and held onto his hand and moved closer to him as they walked.

"See, I told ya, I was cool." Lee teased her.

Celes giggled. "Alright, you're a little cool." she said and reached up and kissed him as they made their way back onto the bus. They sat back down and Celes moved sideways and draped her legs over his and scooted close and looked up at him. "So…" she shivered a little. "What are we going to do when we are done here?"

"I was thinking maybe eat some lunch but I guess this will take up our lunch time, so dinner, picked up your flowers, and then home." He rubbed her knees and looked at her. "Why, was there something you wanted to do?"

Celes smiled at him coyly and traced her finger down the muscles of his arm. "I can think of a few things." then she looked up at him. "We are going to have to eat something while we are out… maybe we could do a little vender cart at the next attraction." she said and leaned her head on his bicep with a sigh.

"I think we can do that. It does smell good around here." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. He rained kisses all over her face. "I can't get enough of kissing you." he told her. "I have to kiss you all over, see?" He rained kisses over her face again. "Do you feel the same about the others?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "I do, its an addiction. Kissing all of you. Its like when you start you can't stop." she said and kissed him.

Lee chuckled and kissed her a couple more times. "Good, cause I feel the same way with Ro… maybe Harry." He teased.

Celes gave a tiny shiver. "When you and Harry kiss… its just… God." she said and kissed him again with a little moan.

Lee laughed, "We only do that for you and Ro." He winked at her. "And it gives us a head start on you both."

Celes giggled. "Its the best, the two of you are so funny." she said. "I love how both of you have a way of making us laugh even when we don't feel like it." she sighed and snuggled against him.

"We are your husbands, we are supposed to make you feel better when you aren't feeling good." he hugged her to him and gave her a little squeeze. "Besides, we love you two very much."

"And we love you boys. Very much." she said. She looked back up at him and smiled. "You know what, I think each of you bring out the best in us." she said and kissed his cheek.

"That's because we are awesome like that." he smiled and winked at her. "We love you and we want to bring the best out of each of you. Its only right."

Celes grinned. "Yes it is, and I hope we do the same for you." she said walking her fingers up his arm to his neck.

Lee chuckled. "You girls, always do." He kissed her and then nipped at her fingers. He gave her a growl as he snapped at her fingers with his teeth. He chuckled pulled her closer. "Relentless, aren't you?"

Celes' eyes shined with mischief. "Oh always, love. I will always keep trying to get you to go a little… crazy." she giggled and ran her fingers lightly over his neck.

He gave a shiver and snapped at her fingers again. He smiled at her and shook his head. "So bad." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around, enjoying the taste of her.

Celes gave a little moan and met his tongue with hers and moaned again pressing as close to him as she could momentarily forgetting where she was. All that she knew was Lee was doing things to her mouth that would make most people gasp and did in fact make her lose her breath a little.

Lee pressed his lips to hers and and then kissed her nose. He licked the seam of her lips and rubbed his noses against hers. "That should hold you over for a little bit." He kissed her lips again.

Celes moaned and shook her head smiling. "Yes for about ten minutes, then I'll be back for more." she giggled and looked out the window watching the shops blur by.

At the next stop Lee walked them to a food shop. "What are you going to get?" He asked her as he bumped his hip into her.

Celes looked at the menu and smiled. "Lamb gyro." she said. "I just don't see how you can't like lamb, it has more flavor than beef and its less fat and more meat. Not that I don't love me some beef… cause, uh, I do especially when I'm pregnant but… lamb is just yummy." she said and then turned and placed her order and waited for him to do the same.

He chuckled, "It's too sweet for me. I mean, I know there are some sauces that make meat sweet but lamb as an interesting taste to it that makes it a little sweet." He shrugged. "I'll eat it once in a while though."

Celes giggled. "I should have guessed." she shook her head and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable."

"Oh, now I'm adorable." He chuckled. "I'm going to have the chicken gyro." He ordered his and stood with Celes, his arms wrapped around her her front. He gave her hair a little tug and then replaced his hands in front of her. "You and your ponytails."

Celes giggled. "I actually really like it plus it messes with you a little." she said looking up at him. "I mean… it makes a great place to hold onto, no? Maybe pigtails would be better?" she asked laughing.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Maybe, but that… no, it wouldn't be right. Just the one will do." He kissed her forehead. "So bad. I may need to punish you for this." he winked at her.

Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked pushing closer to him and kissing his chin.

"Oh yes. I'm controlling not a nun." He chuckled.

"Well then…" she said fanning herself a little. "I have to ask you have you felt extreme waves of sexual desire today?" she asked with a little smile.

He smiled down at her. "Why do you think, I suggested we go out today? I thought it was you and needed something to distract me. Its actually what woke me." He rubbed her arms. "But now that I'm awake I know its not you." He lifted part of his sleeves to show her Roman's markings. "It's Roman. I haven't felt her this active since… well she is always active but not his aroused. Usually you are are this aroused."

Celes shivered a little and looked at his marks. "I am…" she reached up and traced the marks, something she had down since they were young and then dropped her hand and shivered. "God… what is it? She is just… insane." she shook her head.

Lee chuckled and then pulled his sleeves down. He got their gyros and gave her hers. "Who knows, but you have been like that since Japan." He shrugged. "Maybe she is making up for lost time."

Celes shivered. "Yes… maybe." she said eating a little of her food. "For the record I'm still very much on the high arousal meter you are just good at distracting and teasing me about it." she said shivering. "Harry just sort of gives in." she pressed her legs together after she sat herself on a bench.

Lee chuckled, "We do what we can and what we can handle." He sat next to her. He looked at her curiously. "What are you going to do when you can't have children any more?"

Celes looked up at him her her heart gave a little tug. "I… I don't know. I don't think about it. But if this time has been any proof… I mean this is the longest its been between kids for me and I'm not pregnant again… er, yet." she said softly. "I don't honestly know. I guess I will figure it out when I get to that point." she ate some more of her food the question now rolling around in her mind. "I mean I turned 29 yesterday, I've got a long time before I have to really think about it."

"Does it really… does it really mean that much to you? I mean having kids. I understand that we want a family but you seem to crave them on a higher lever… that can't be healthy."

Celes frowned a little. "I…" she bit her lip and thought about it. "I don't know maybe I'm overcompensating for my lack of siblings. I had one and he died. And for the record it wasn't always like this for me. When I got pregnant with Lark… I didn't think I'd be a good mum at all. I still sometimes think that when I get pregnant." she added the last part in a whisper. "I just like having babies, I like how it feels… I… I don't know." she shrugged looking down at her food.

"I'm not saying that having our children is bad. I just… your _need_ to have them just worries me a little." He lifted her chin. "And you are a great mother. You and Ro are great at it. Never think that you aren't." He gently kissed her. "I was just wondering about your need. If you make having babies need then you are setting yourself up for disappointment when you can't have them any more. I don't want you to do that. Its natural for a woman to want babies but it's also natural for a woman to reach a point where they can't any more."

Celes looked at him. "You know until you all said something in China I just thought my sex drive was up because for the first time… ever I don't feel like I'm going to blunder over something if I show extra interest in one person or another. I didn't think it was that. Yes I want another baby but honestly it didn't start to bother me until you all said something." she shrugged.

Lee sighed, "It was just an observation. And to be honest I think there is a time for things. I know we are all sexually active but now that I think about it, I think John was right to lower your drive while we were there." He shrugged and kissed her. "I don't mind you having another baby. I just don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment. I love you."

Celes smiled up at him. "I love you too, and I understand what you are saying. And I'm not upset about China and the lowering sex drive thing… I'm still a little upset about Damon's party but that was different." she giggled and shook her head and poked his side. "Come on change the subject, let us not talk of babies until we have a reason to." she said to him.

"You know we were just teasing you. If it were Ro we would have done the same." He kissed her." He ate more of his gyro. "I'm trying to figure out if I like this sauce. I know its made of yogurt but I'm not sure I like it… I like the cucumbers in it… I'm not sure about the yogurt… maybe sour cream would have worked." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Yogurt is healthier. But sour cream could work just as well." she nodded and picked a piece of lamb out of her gyro and ate it licking her fingers while she did.

Lee nodded, "Yeah. I love the pita bread though. I like that its warmed up. I may have to do that the next time I have it. Then again this could just taste good without meat too… Maybe I'll make a vegetarian one when the others get here. See what they think."

Celes smiled. "I can make the pita bread from scratch if you want. We could time it to where it comes out of the oven just as you're ready to assemble them." she said and finished hers.

Lee moaned, "I like that. Fresh hot bread is always good. Especially when you put butter on it… oh and olive oil with fresh herbs." He moaned again. "God, I want Italian." He smiled.

Celes moaned a little. "Maybe we should just stay in and do that tonight. I got my greek fix." she said. "We should do that with herb roasted tomatoes…" she sighed.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, lets do that. You ready to go home? I think I'm done with the tour thing now. We can stop off get your flowers and wine… did we put a refrigerator of awesome in? It don't matter, we can go shopping. Its been a while since I've been to a store. We need to find a farmer's market. They have the best veggies."

Celes smiled. "The first time I was in our villa was last night, so shopping it is. They have a farmers and fish market down by the water. We can get the flowers there and a nice red wine." she suggested.

"What should we have?" He asked as he stood up and took her hand.

Celes thought about it. "Three cheese ravioli in a butter and herb sauce with marinara… on the side add if you want. I know how to roll ravioli too if you want." she said as they walked away from the tour group.

"That sounds good. I want you to make the bread though, so we can cut that out and I'll just find some premade ones." He wrapped an arm around her. "Go figure, we go to Greece to make some Italian food." He chuckled and walked them to an alley and apparated them back to the rental house.

Celes grinned up at him and kissed him. "Want to go swim in the pool outside? Or… do you just want to go shopping?" she asked as she stepped away from him slowly.

"I wanted to go shopping." He told her as he kissed her, "But I think you need to be fixed so you can behave." He pulled her into the house and then tossed her over his shoulder and tossed her on the bed. "Shorts, off." he growled.

Celes shivered and slowly worked them open and then slid them off. "Demanding are we?" she asked backing up on the bed a little.

"You have been demanding all day," He pulled off his shirt and then kissed her her as he took off his pants. He lifted one of her knees to his hip and kissed down her neck and then thrust into her. He moaned as he felt her ready and hot for him. He pumped into her at an even pace.

Celes gave a long moan and shut her eyes as she rolled back onto her head. Her body tightened and tensed as he filled her need with every thrust. She looked up at him and wiggled out of her shirt only to remember she was wearing a bra and moaned and ran her hands down over his shoulders and leaned up and left a row of kisses and hickies down his neck.

Lee moaned as he waved a hand and her bra disappeared. He leaned his head down and pressed his face into her breast. He loved her breast, he loved everything about her but he really was a breast man. He enjoyed both hers and Roman. Roman's were the right size for his hands and then he could fill his mouth with them but Celes were bigger and he just enjoyed the softness of them. The plushness of them and the way her nipples harden just right to look like little rosebuds. He moaned as he licked her nipples and then pulled on her nipple rings with his teeth. He kissed back up to her neck and then kissed her. He moaned against her mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Celes shivered and moaned and touched her tongue to Lee's and moaned again she ran her hands over his shoulders and back feeling the way he moved beneath them. She loved the way each of them felt when they moved, each of them had their own way and when they made love to her she just… even when it was just sex, they moved and she melted a little inside. She moaned and lifted her hips a little and rolled them against his as he thrust. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her head again.

Lee kissed down her exposed neck as he kept his even pace of thrusting into her. He had thought he wanted her hard and face but now… he just wanted to take his time. He slid his hand all over every part of her body he cout touch. He kissed down to her collarbones and moaned. He shivered and pressed his face back into her breast. He pulled her leg tighter to his hip and thrust harder into her.

Celes' hands came down into his hair as she rolled onto her head and gave a little shriek when he thrust harder. She ran her hands through his hair and down over the back of his neck. She loved when he pressed his face to her breasts there was something so sensual and almost innocent about it. She arched her back and pressed into him and rolled her hips at the even pace he was keeping. Her hands slid down over his back leaving a little tingling trail and she moaned again.

Lee moaned as he rolled them over. He held her hips and keep the pace going. He slid his hand to her breast and played with her nipples. He then slid them around to her back and pulled her down to him. He kissed her and moaned as he held her to him. He cupped her ass and pressed her harder into him every time they met each other's thrusts.

Celes' moans became high pitched squeals when he pressed her harder into him. She nuzzled her face down into his neck and kissed it down to his shoulder and back up. She was slow about it and took her time. Her body was slowly burning up from the inside out, and it felt so good. She moaned and kissed to his ear and swirled her tongue around it and then kissed back down along his jaw and then his lips again. She squealed out her moans and had the urge to spread her legs as far as she could get them so she had all of him inside her on each thrust.

Lee moaned as he rolled onto his head. He slid both hands to her as and pressed her harder into him. When they met each other's thrust he rolled his hips and made sure to rub against her clit. "God…" He moaned and shivered again. He loved the way she felt. She was hot, and tight and was still tightening. He closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly as he moaned louder and continued to roll his hips into her. He shivered again.

Celes spread her legs wider and moaned and rolled onto him with every roll of his hips. She watched him react and a tremor shot through her and she moaned and leaned down and kissed his chin and neck again. She moaned and shuddered and ran her hands up the sides of his face and into his hair and held onto it. She didn't have words for how she felt all she knew is she was getting tighter and the fire inside of her was leading her to release. She shivered as her thighs started to quake with her need.

Lee moaned louder as he rolled onto his head. He thrust harder into her and rolled his hips. He did it again and moaned again. He shivered as he felt the tickles of his orgasm fill his body. He did it again and watched Celes and how she reacted to it.

Celes looked down at him and gave a loud moan and rolled with him. Her body tightened more around him and she dropped her head and buried her face in his neck and rocked on him. She wanted everything. Her orgams started to creep up at an alarming rate and she moaned into his neck louder. "Lee…" she moaned. Her whole body was about to explode she could feel it.

He moaned and continued doing what he was doing. He loved the way they were now. "Do it…" He breathed as he rubbed against her harder as he continued to thrust into harder. "God… do it."

Celes moaned and shut her eyes tight as her orgams exploded from her. She shivered and tightened and her legs shook and locked in place around his hips and she moaned louder and kissed his neck. "God…" she panted and held him tighter.

Lee moaned as he rolled onto his head and gave a couple hard thrust and allowed his orgasm to wash over him. He fell back onto the bed and shivered as he moaned again. He rubbed his hands up to her back and moaned again.

Celes gave a little jerk and moaned keeping her face in his neck. She didn't want to move yet, she wanted to feel the way she was feeling for as long as she could. She moaned again and kissed his neck again and then finally, reluctantly moved up to look down at him. "That… was…" she shook her head unable to come up with a word for it.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he pulled her back on him. "No one told you to move." He pulled a blanket over them. "We can lay like this a little while longer."

Celes smiled and put her face back into his neck and held onto him tightly and kissed his neck again. She smiled against his neck enjoying where they were and how it felt.

Lee caressed his fingers over her back. "That was good, yeah?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, it was really good. Amazing." she said against his neck.

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Celes."

Celes smiled at him. "I love you too, Lee." she said softly voice clouding with emotion.

He looked down at her. "Women." He said shaking his head. "Always got the emotion thing going." He teased her and hugged her.

Celes giggled. "Well yeah." she said and kissed his cheek. "And I'm worse, I wear my heart right where everyone can see it and have it… and stomp on it." she shrugged.

"I love your heart. It don't matter where it is." He squeezed her and moaned. "You are my heart sleeving woman."

Celes giggled again. "I like that." she said. "I guess you love all of us then, you're all my heart every single one of you. You all carry a piece of it with you in your own." she said.

"What, all of them? I don't know about _all_ of them." He teased her. He sighed and leaned his head on hers. "Yes, I love all of them."

Celes smiled and reached a hand up and cupped the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you with a special part of my heart." she said and kissed him. "I love all of you like that. I know I talk about wanting to know all of you but I think I am the worst offender of not… I do only certain things for you, that are for only you no one else. I do it with Harry and Roman and John." she shrugged and smiled. "I'm happy, everything is good we are happy… and its not rocky or weird… or over clingy… er I hope… its really good right now." she sighed. "It could stay like this forever, yeah I'd be good with that." she giggled.

Lee chuckled. He kissed her lips. "I told you we are all different." He pushed back some of her hair. "I like where we are too. Never doubt that."

"I won't, I promise." she said and kissed his chin and gave a little moan. "We need to go shopping." she groaned not really wanting to leave the bed.

Lee groaned, "Damn, we should have gone shopping first." He told her. He rolled her over, rained kisses all over her and then got up and got out of the bed.

Celes smiled and leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. She watched him move and sighed at how it looked she could watch him move all day. She sat up. "Okay, food shopping, baking." she said and got up out of the bed and went over and pulled on a blue maxi dress and then slipped on little sandle and turned. "Look all ready to go." she chirped with a grin.

Lee chuckled as he pulled on some jean shorts and a shirt on. "I like the easy access." He winked at her and slipped on some sandals. "Come on, Smiles, lets go get your flowers and food."

Celes grinned and bounced up next to him and took his hand and they walked out of the little house. After they locked it up they walked down the little steep road to the water where the market was and Celes grinned up at Lee. "Well, shop!" she said spreading her arm out like she was Vanna White.

"Hey, you need to get your stuff for bread. I'm not the only one shopping." He told her. He kissed her and then walked to a stand and looked over the vegetables.

Celes smiled and ventured off not too far away from him and passed a vender selling little shaws. she picked one that matched her dress and another for Roman and then found the place to buy the things she would need for the bread. She also picked up olive oil and butter assuming Lee would get the herbs he wanted. She hummed as she made her way back to him and grinned up at him. They had been down in the market for at least an hour at this point. "I think I have everything I need." she bounced on her toes and every time she came up she kissed his chin.

Lee chuckled, "Cute." He told her. "I have everything I want. "I just didn't know what color flowers you wanted so I got all three and bought two more vases. You can put them wherever you want."

Celes smiled. "Yes! I like flowers, I like having them everywhere." she said and kissed his cheek. "Lead us home, Chocolate Bear!" she declared.

He held out and arm so she wrapped hers around his and then escorted them back up to the house. He set the flowers on the table along with the vases. He went into the kitchen and pulled out everything he bought and started washing veggies and started his cooking. "How did I get bamboozled into cooking? THis is my vacation, I'm not supposed to be cooking."

Celes giggled and looked at him innocently. "I thought you wanted to cook, the way you were talking, so I didn't correct you." she said removing her sandals and starting in on the bread.

"Oh! I am so telling Harry and Roman on you." He smiled. "I'm going to tell them you made me cook on my vacation and demand they take me out every night or cook for me every night."

Celes giggled. "You know, this is _my_ vacation too and I'm baking." she pointed out to him with a giggle.

"But its bread. There is a difference. You don't back bread… often." He told her and winked at her.

Celes smirked at him. "Drama Queen." she said shaking her head. "Stirring it up wherever you can." she giggled.

Lee laughed as he started the sauce. "So are you," He told her. "You are just as much as a drama queen as I am. Hence Bree."

Celes nodded. "That girl is all Drama Queen." she nodded. "And all about being the center of everything. I don't know where she gets that because I am not like that." she said shaking her head.

Lee laughed. "Well she don't get it from me. I rather not be the center of attention, so it had to have came from you."

Celes giggled. "Well maybe we can help her channel it into something and she can be a performer." she said shaking her head. "That's the only time I'm really the center of attention unless you guys make me that way." she shrugged and got the dough mixed and started to knead it.

"Celes, you are always the center of attention. You and Roman. There is no way you can't be the center of attention. Must I point out your high sex drive recently?"

Celes blushed a little and giggled. "Um… yeah… I guess that's right." she said concentrating on the dough like it was the most interesting thing happening.

"Besides, you are the shortest one out of all of us. So people automatically see you when we are out. You are always the center of attention."

Celes smiled and looked at him. "My hair helps with that too, but honestly when we are all together everyone looks at Roman. She's… addictive." she whispered with a low moan.

"They look at both of you. Two women with three men? Yeah, totally noticeable." Lee chuckled. "And stop thinking about Roman. You're going to make me want to find her just so we can have her."

"Mmm when she gets here… yes." she moaned and looked at Lee as he cooked and her eyes traveled down to his ass. "I'll think about how amazing your ass looks, it that okay?" she asked with a giggle.

"Hey! Eyes on the bread, miss lady. I want bread with my dinner tonight." He told her and wiggled his eyes just to tease her and chuckled.

Celes leaned over to knead the bread more and the front of her dress sagged down a little so you could see clear down to the top of her core. She hummed.

"So, I noticed those lemon turnovers, are they for me?" He asked as he continued to stir the sauce.

Celes grinned at him. "Yes, yes they are. I like to find new ways to use lemons. I figured it our vacation I'd spoil you a bit." she shrugged. "I like to look for ways to use everyones favorite flavor in different ways."

Lee chuckled, "Oh, sor you are going to spoil me for a bit? That is so thoughtful of you." He chuckled and then checked the boiling water.

Celes giggled. "I got a fun little outfit for you tonight too." she said winking. "And I brought a few swimsuits that are held together by chains." she added.

"Sometimes I think those are more for you than me." He chuckled and added the raviolis to the boiling water. "But swimming sounds fun."

Celes grinned. "I like swimming with you, its fun. I get to pick on you." she said. "And the chains are for both of us… I like to think anyway." she said as she finished the dough she put it in a rectangular baking dish and walked over to the oven and slid it in. She hummed again and went over and cleaned off a tomato to slice.

Lee smiled, "Yes, they are." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He moaned against her neck and kissed her. "What else shall we do on this vacation? I enjoy sex but This is a new place and I want to explore… but then again I don't think its as fun as Hawaii. There seemed to be lots to do there." he groaned. "I miss your lagoon, I can put flowers in it. Maybe I can add some flowers to the pool… nah, it won't be the same."

Celes smiled and leaned her head forward. "Well…" she moaned. "There is the ocean, I'm saving the cliff diving for when the rest of them get here. We can go to Athens… theres lots to do. This is one of the top tourist destinations of the world. We could find a night scene…" she ventured as she slowly sliced the tomato half distracted by Lee's arms.

"Humm… lets go to Athens. Lets see what's really there and what really brings people here." He kissed her neck again. "Careful." He told her and then turned back to the sauce.

Celes smiled. "I'm _always_ careful." she winked it wasn't true though. She giggled. "You know when I'm not tripping over myself."

Lee chuckled, "That is true. But I must say, with Bree you weren't so bad. Same with Vinny."

Celes nodded. "Well you know how I sort of adopt their traits. That and since I've been not broken I have more confidence so it happens less often. In school I was clumsy only when I was caught off guard by something… or someone." she said with a little smile as she set out the tomatoes on a platter.

Lee chuckled, "Well, you aren't that bad either way." He kissed her cheek and checked the raviolis.

Celes smiled to herself. "You know what I thought about the other day just out of nowhere. The time I told Fred I could do something bad to him he couldn't even think up after he… well freaked out about Ro… to Ro third year." she giggled. "That was good… I say some really interesting things when I'm all fired up." she said thoughtfully.

Lee laughed. "Yes you do. You get fired up and then you go grr." He chuckled. "I must admit, I enjoy it. Its like your temper matches your hair… or like Hi'iaka gained some of Pele's fire."

Celes looked at him eyes flashing with glee. "You and Ro rile me up on purpose sometimes, admit it. So you can hear the accent." she winked as she set the tomatoes on the table and then leaned on the back of a chair to watch him finish.

Lee laughed, "Yes, we do. Sometimes when I find myself forgetting about it I have to do something to get you fired up." He smiled brightly at her. "Like in Japan when I put you in the suit. Oh, you were just adorable."

Celes pouted but found she wanted to smile. "That was mean, that was." she pouted and then let herself smile. "But is was fun too." she winked. "That suit…" she shook her head. "Do you know what I like about my accent, that you can do it and it makes me all melty inside." she moaned.

Lee chuckled. "I think we got to Roman that day to… hey, has she humped your face like she said she would?"

Celes giggled. "No, but uh… I think when she gets here I may break it out just to see if she will… shes all super sex woman…" she trailed off and closed her eyes imagining it. "Oh I wish right now I could share this image with you." she moaned.

Lee laughed, "Horny."

Celes opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You know it, and you totally love it." she said and shivered.

He chuckled. "Hey, open the wine."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and went over and grabbed the bottle and found a cork screw and opened it. She left it to breath and hunted down two glasses. Then she poured them each a glass. She offered him his as she sipped her and the warmness of it spread through her body.

Lee smiled at her, "Good?" he asked as he sipped on his wine and checked his sauce again. "Now this is more like a dinner date." He winked at her.

Celes smiled. "It's nice, I like it better this way. I like to go out but this is more intimate." She shrugged and sipped more wine.

"And its closer to the bedroom?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well there is that." She giggled looking over to the bedroom door. "And we don't have to worry about finding a place..." She said shivering.

"Nope, not at all. No worry of cloaks or silent charms either. You can be as loud as you want." he leaned over the counter to her and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back with a moan. "Loud so I lose my voice?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is all up to you." he smiled. "If it feels that good, then I guess you will lose your voice."

Celes shook her head. "So, so... Just..." She shook her head and sat down.

"Good? Awesome? Or how Roman said, super sexy foxy awesome hot?" he winked at her again and chuckled.

"Supersexyfoxymegaawesomehot." She said all in one breath with a giggle. "You're all those I can agree to that." She wiggled a little in her chair and drank more wine with a giggle.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, that's what she said." he shook his head. "And thank you. You're not bad yourself, either." he winked at her again.

Celes gave a little blush. "You know this wine is really yummy." she said downing the rest of her glass and getting up to get more.

Lee chuckled, "There goes that word again." He teased her. He checked the raviolis then took out the strainer and drained them. "Would you like to have your sauce on top or would you rather have it mixed into the sauce?"

"On top is good." she said sitting back down with her glass and watching him move around the and finish up. She smiled a little. "I can cook tomorrow all day if you want… I mean well breakfast and dinner." she said and giggled a little.

Lee smiled at her, "If that is what you want, then okay. I won't make you." He placed some of the raviolis on a plate and the scooped out the sauce and placed it on top. "Do you think your bread is ready yet?" He asked.

Celes grinned and hopped up setting her glass down. She bounced over to the oven and pulled out the bread and then wiggled it out of the pan and set it on a cutting board with and carried it over to the table. She hummed as she sat back down and looked at him. "I think we can eat now." she said.

Lee smiled as he set her and his plate down. He went back to the kitchen and got the herbs he bought and crushed them onto a small plate. He pouted olive oil over it and then brought it over to the table with some butter. "Dinner is now served."

Celes gave a little sigh. "It all looks so yummy." she said and moved the flowers in one of the vases to one side of the table. "So what are we doing after dinner?" she asked him with a little smile as she thought of a few things they could do.

"I was just thinking about relaxing a bit. No plans for now." He told her as he started to eat. He scooted closer to him and lifted her legs onto his lap and rubbed them. "Lets just relax and not plan anything. What do you think?" he asked and leaned over his plate and ate some more. He picked up a piece of bread and dipped it into the herbs an oil and fed it to Celes.

Celes chewed with a little smiled on her face. "I like that idea." she said and leaned over and ate some of her food and moaned. "Food is good, and this is really yummy." she said and took a sip of wine. It was making her a little loopy, but she was a lightweight who didn't drink that often so it made sense. "We can relax outside after we eat. Its beautiful out there." she sighed and ate a little more food.

Lee drank some of his wine. "Sounds good." he told her and ate some bread. He fed her more bread.

Celes gave a little moan and licked her lips. "I like that, its nice… and the breads good too." she said and ate a little more ravioli and gave a sudden shiver of desire and shut her eyes.

Lee chuckled, "Feel it too?" he rolled up his sleeves to show the butterflies. "This will be an interesting vacation." he leaned over and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back with a moan. "Very, very interesting. Doing the tourist thing is going to be hard with the two of them… being all super sex bunnies…" she moaned and shivered. "Coupled with mine…" she shook her head and kissed him again.

"Well, I guess we will have to fight fire with fire." he told her and kissed her again. "We will do the tourist thing when they get here." he moaned and kissed her again.

Celes moaned and scooted herself closer bringing the chair with her so she sat with her ass against his thigh and her legs hung over the other side of his. She traced his lips with her tongue and then dipped it into his mouth with another moan.

Lee moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He pulled her onto his lap and held her closer. "I'm done." He told her and then stood up and picked her up. "If you are hungry you will have to eat later." He told her and took her to the bedroom. He moaned and kissed her as he laid down with her. He pulled off his shirt and slid his hands up her short dress.

Celes shivered and arched as his hands traveled up her body. She watched him and brought her hands up to his neck and moaned. "God… I think we should just… stay… s-stay in." she moaned. "T-the whole time." she said as his hands on her body started to make her stutter. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved up her body.

He moaned, "I think it may be the only choice we have." he told her as he kissed her neck. "I like to explore my surroundings but they have made the decision for us." he moaned as he placed a hickey on her neck. He pulled her dress up and over her head. He moaned as he kissed down to her collarbones and sucked on them. He worked open his shorts and then slowly entered her core. He moaned as he paused and kissed her. He thrust hard and then started to pump into her at an even pace.

Celes rolled back on her head and let out a long moan. She leaned up and kissed him and down his neck. Her body shivered and she met his pace. She closed her eyes and felt her body tighten around him. She didn't feel rushed to get there, but she did feel extremely aroused. She tightened her legs around him and rolled back again and gave another moan.

Lee moaned and continued to thrust into her he sat up on his knees and looked down at her. He rubbed her legs to her thighs. he pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed lazy slow circles on it it. He moaned again and thrust a little faster and harder into her.

Celes smiled a little and moaned louder and rolled back on her head. Her whole body was becoming one big nerve ending. She could feel it growing more sensitive with each thrust and each lazy circle on her clit. She actually jerked a little and moaned. "G-God!" she squealed. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and then looked up at him and her mouth fell open in a moan as she took him in.

Lee moaned as he watched her body rolled with pleasure. He smiled down at her as he started to pump a fast into her. his thumb kept its slow motion on her clit. He grunted and shivered as he leaned his head back. the tightness of her was starting to drive him crazy.

The way Lee looked enjoying her made her tighten more and shiver harder. She rolled back onto her head again and rolled her hips faster with his thrusts. She felt her orgasm coming on now and her body started to tighten around him. She started to moan out little "Ohs" with each thrust and she shook her head and looked back up at Lee. "I… G-God… please… p-please." she moaned.

Lee shivered harder as he took in the feel of her and her need for release. He moaned and then gave a whimper of his own. "God… Celes…" His orgasm filled his bod and he grabbed her thigh harder and pressed his thumb harder to her clit and rubbed it fast. "God… now, Celes… please, now!" he growled!

Celes rolled back and arched her body as she came hard. "God…" she screamed and her whole body clamped down on him and she shivered and moaned and whimpered all at the same time. She panted a little and her body stayed tense as she looked up at him, jerking a little.

Lee moaned loudly as he pumped a few times. He shivered as her core milked him. He leaned forwards and panted as he shivered again. "God… You are…" he moaned and then finally laid on top of her.

Celes jerked and whimpered and wrapped her arms around him. "I-I'm w-what?" she asked as her body jerked yet again and she whimpered again and her body tightened again.

He moaned again. "God… you… are still…" he moaned and couldn't help but pump his hips a little. "You are still coming…"

Celes whimpered and nodded. "I-I…" she trailed off and rolled back a little and her body shivered and she finally fell limp. "G-God… what are t-they doing out there… trying to get her pregnant… s-shes already pregnant!" she gasped and shivered and pulled Lee closer.

Lee chuckled and shivered one last time as he closed his eyes. "God… that was good though."

Celes nodded in agreement. "I think… this is some of the best… we've ever had…" she moaned and shut her own eyes as her body started to relax. "We should attempt to swim tomorrow." she said rubbing her hands up and down his back.

He sighed as he laid onto the bed on his stomach and then pulled Celes under him. "Yes, I agree." he moaned and kissed her neck. "Maybe we can wake them with a little sexual warfare of our own." he chuckled.

Celes wiggled a little under him and giggled. "I like that idea, I've always been very good at that game." she moaned and nudged his face up from her neck to kiss him bring a hand up to play with his hair a little. "Mmm, that could be good… We should do that. We get up early anyway." she said and kissed him again.

He moaned as he kissed her back. "That's right." he told her. "Lets sleep so that we may give them an early morning wake up call."

Celes gave another little moan but she was already starting to feel heavy and warm with the desire to sleep. She always felt like that when Lee got her in this position. She sighed deeply and kissed him again. "I love you, very very much." she said softly and kissed him one more time.

Lee sighed and pulled her closer. "I love you too." When he felt Celes go to sleep he fell asleep himself.

Harry woke with a moan as he felt Roman stirring and seeking him out. He moaned and cracked an eyes open and lifted one of his arms and shook his head. "Damn them…" he growled and pulled Roman closer to him and tried to go back to sleep. "Sleep…" he groaned at Roman as she kissed his neck.

She moaned and then whimpered as she felt her body heat up. She shivered and pressed closer to Harry. "Harry…" She whimpered again. She slid a leg over his hip. She shivered and started to come more awake. She pressed her face into his neck, "Harry…" She breathed.

Harry moaned and turned a little and pulled her hips closer and slid into her with a moan. "God… you are so wet Ro." he shivered and kissed her as he pumped slowly in and out of her. "Damn… them." he growled and nipped at Roman's lips as he rolled them over so he was on top of her and pulled her knee up to his hip and continued to thrust into her.

A shot of excitement exploded into her stomach. She looked up at him and kissed him as she rolled her hips. She moaned as she slid her arms around him and rubbed his back. She moaned again as she rolled onto her head. She lifted her other knee up and then locked her ankles around him.

Harry groaned and then leaned down and growled into Roman's neck and kissed it and thrust into her a little harder. He ran kissed down her neck and to her collarbones and then back up to her lips. He nipped her lips and moaned yet again. He was so aroused he could feel himself throbbing and her tightening around him was just… he moaned and leaned down and kissed down her neck again.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She pulled his hips faster into her. "God…" She felt her nipples harder and her juices leak out of her. She met his thrust and then nipped at his neck. She gave a squeal and shivered. She ran her hand up into Harry's hair and pulled on it.

Harry growled at her and slid his hands down under her ass and pulled her onto him harder and started to thrust faster. He gave grunts as he did so and leaned down and kissed her again and growled as his body started to fill with his orgasm. He kissed down her neck and gripped her ass tighter.

Roman squealed out her moans and gripped Harry tighter. She panted as she rolled onto her head. "God!" she screamed a little and shook harder. her orgasm demanded a release as it filled her. "Harry… I'm… I'm…" She bit his shoulder and squealed as her orgasm hit her hard.

Harry gave a shuddering growl as his own orgasm slammed into him. He moaned louder and pumped into her a few more times and then fell upon her and slipped off to the side of her a little and kissed her as she jerked. "God damn…" he groaned.

She giggled as she moaned. She scooted closer to Her and kissed him. "Good morning." She told him and brushed her lips against his. She shivered again and bit her lower lips as she looked down at him. "I think I play yesterday affected Celes and Lee." She giggled and kissed him again.

Harry moaned and nodded. "I got that when what they were doing woke us up." he groaned. " _You guys so suck, I was sleeping…"_ he sent Celes and Lee and kissed Roman again pulling her into him. "Are you hungry?" he asked between kisses as his head filled with Celes' laughter.

Roman giggled, "Starved." She kissed him again. She smiled mischievously and then sent her magic self to Celes and Lee. She pressed into Celes and kissed her neck as her hands slid down her body to her core. She sent a moaned to her and played with her a little. Then she went to Lee and kissed him and then cupped his crouch. " _Good morning, my sexy lovers. Can't wait to have you too."_ She told them both. She giggled and then bounced out of the bed. "I win."

Harry chuckled and sat up and got out of the bed. He went over and pulled on trunks and a shirt then gave a little hiss and looked at his arms again. "Damn it." he said and shook his head and grabbed Roman to him and kissed her. "Okay you need food…" he moaned. "I need food."

She smiled at him and pressed into him. "Okay." She told him and kissed him again. "I'm going to take a shower. You can cook us something… or have someone cook us something." She walked off to the shower and stepped int. She moaned at the feel of the warm water. She reached out to Lee and Celes. " _I want to play too."_ she told them and kissed down Celes' neck with her magic self.

" _Roman…"_ Celes sent to her in a moan. " _You are entirely too sexually charged…"_

" _Please?"_ She asked as she cupped her breast and pressed closer to her. " _This one time."_

" _Okay…"_ Celes sent as she rolled and pressed into her hand while moving with Lee as well.

Lee moaned as he thrust into Celes. He shivered. " _Your power is so not fair."_ He growled at Roman.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head against the shower. She slid her hand down to her core as she sent Celes kisses. She sent them moans. She slid a hand down Celes' body and then entered Celes' core with her fingers. When She thrust into her core as Lee pumped back. When he pumped into Celes. Roman pulled her fingers out. Soon they had a rhythm of double pumping into Celes.

Celes sent Roman the same noises she was making out loud. She was so stimulated her juices leaked out of her and she panted as her body broke into a sweat. She gripped Lee tighter and moaned for him and Roman louder as it morphed into a shriek.

Lee moaned and grunted as he thrust itno Celes. He could feel what roman was doing and it only set him off. He thrust harder and faster into Celes. He bit at her neck and made hickies on her neck. "God!" he growled. He hooked his arms under Celes' legs and brought them up so that he could thrust deeper into her.

Roman moaned aloud as she used her fingers to pump into her own core. She kepts up with Lee and kissed Celes. " _So… arousing…"_ She told them as she felt her own juices leak from her core.

Celes gave screams both out loud and through the connection. She rolled on her head and gritted her teeth as she continued to scream. Her core and clit throbbed with intense need and she placed her hands up on the headboard and pushed back on Lee and Roman's magic fingers. Her screams were strained and she could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her.

Lee's growls grew louder as he thrust into Celes. His body shook with the need to release. "God… Celes!" he grunted. "Dear God!" he yelled as he slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit fast and hard.

Roman moaned as she pumped her fingers into her own core. She knew Celes and Lee were ready to come but she still wanted to go. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she worked her own core. " _Do you want to come?" She asked them._

Celes screamed with each thrust and nodded. " _God… yes… please…"_ she sent to Roman and looked up at Lee and kept screaming and higher pitched. "Oh God… please!" she screamed and rolled back on her head pushing herself hard as she could onto him.

" _God… yes!"_ he sent Roman as he continued to pump into Celes. He shook hard as he moaned loudly.

" _Come for me… both of you come for me."_ Roman sent them as she continued to pump her fingers into herself and moaned.

Celes arched her back and pushed into Lee as her body released its orgasm and she gave a scream. Then when her juices came gushing out she screamed even louder and cut out in the middle and shivered and shook as her body started to slowly come out of its arch.

Lee roared out his own orgasm and thrust into Celes hard as he arched his back. He moaned as he shook and released his seed into Celes. He moaned and felt his body relax a little as he finally collapsed upon her. He let go of her legs and moaned again as he pressed his face into Celes neck. "Good God…" he panted.

Roman moaned as she kissed them both with her magic self and then pulled away. She whimpered a little and moaned as she continued to work her core with her fingers. She was finally getting closer to her orgasm and she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it herself.

With another growl Harry stomped back into the room and through it to the shower. He nearly went weak in the knees when he saw Roman with her own fingers in her core. "Good God woman." he gasped and as he walked to the shower he pulled his clothes off. He got into the shower and pulled her fingers out of her core and licked them with a moan. He then lifted her and made her wrap her legs around his waist and slammed into her with a growl. He kissed her neck and growled at just how tight and close she already was.

Roman squealed and leaned her head back. She moaned and her orgasm hit her hard. She held onto Harry and then moaned again. "God…" She whimpered and rolled her hips as she slid her hands into his hair and pulled on it and then kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and then sucked onto his tongue. She moaned against his mouth.

Harry growled against her mouth and kissed down her neck. "Damn it… woman." he growled and pumped into her as she still tightened. He knew she was already working up to another orgasm. "God… woman…" he growled and dug his fingers into her ass and made her moved faster and harder on top of him as he pushed her into the wall and pumped faster and harder himself and made little nips down her neck and across her shoulder and growled again.

Roman screamed out her moans as she clung to Harry. Her body was not yet done with her last orgasm and she was already feeling her next one fill her body. "Harry…" She screamed. She scratched at his back and rocked her hips as hard and fast as Harry demanded. Her juices leaked out and she shook. She pulled on his hair and continued to scratch at his back. "Harry!"

Harry growled again and pumped even faster into her and growled as he bit into her shoulder. He was started to feel his own orgams building up and knew the next time she came it would cause him to. He gripped her tighter on the ass and then all but rammed into her as he nipped and bit at the parts of her he could get to. He nipped her bottom lip and then sucked on it and growled again.

Roman's body shook harder as she dug her nails into his back. She scream as her orgasm hit her. She screamed louder as her juices gushed out of her. She made mew sounds as she held onto harry and rested her head onto his shoulder. She shook and moaned as her body jerked.

Harry growled when he came and pumped into her a few more times and then panted and leaned back against the shower wall holding her to him. He panted and moaned and gave a little growl. "Damn… woman… food… no more… sex till you eat…" he panted out.

Roman giggled and held tightly to him. She turned and kissed his neck. "Yes… sir." She told him. She moaned and jerked a few more times. She sighed and closed her eyes. "that was good." she nuzzled his neck and giggled again. "Feed me, Chosen One."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You are bad." he said and reached over and turned off the shower and carried her out into the room and dumped her on the bed. "Clothes before I decide we need to spend the rest of the day in here. No food, just sex." he said and went and pulled on his clothes again.

Roman moaned. "A sex diet that sounds good." She told him with a giggle. "Oh!" She bounced off the bed and pulled on a lavender maxi dress that went to her knees. "Ice cream." She sang and skipped out their cabin.

"Remember our deal!" Harry called after her and followed her.

"Eat real food too. I know." She told him as she entered the galley. She opened the freezer and looked over the pints of Ben and Jerry's she had in there. "Red Velvet today." She said grabbing a spoon and sitting at the table. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry shook his head and picked up the real food and brought it to the table too. "I want some of that, that is my favorite kind." he said and pulled his eggs and bacon to himself and started to eat.

"Mine." She said holding it to her. "All mine." She giggled as she ate a scoop of it. She hummed as she ate some of the bacon and eggs.

Harry pouted at her. "Please, Ro? For the baby?" he asked her eyes smiling.

"My baby." She told him. "You don't have a baby. All mine." She told him. She scooped another spoonful of ice cream and ate it. "Mmm."

"You little nymph." he growled and continued to eat his food.

She giggled and then passed her ice cream to him. She ate more of her eggs. "Its taste good with the bacon." She told him.

Harry shook his head and ate a couple bites of ice cream and then handed her the pint back. "You'd better savor the whole a pint of ice cream each meal. I have a feeling once we are back with Lee you won't get away with that." he said. "Although I could always just smuggle it to you." he winked.

"Oh, I'm good. At home I have a mini fridge already stalked up. I just need to get through the next week with fighting with him. But after a while I should be good after a while. He will cave. its a craving and he can't stop it." She shrugged as she ate more of her ice cream."

Harry nodded. "He has managed to find loopholes for a lot of cravings you girls have." he pointed out and finished his eggs.

Roman snorted. "I'm pregnant with Damon. Do you think he will keep me from sweets? I highly doubt it." She sang.

Harry chuckled. "Well maybe Celes will go on a baking binge then you'll have an excuse." he pointed out and sat back in his chair.

"Oh yes, That would be really good." Roman finished her plate and then continued to eat her ice cream. "Want to play some cards?" She asked.

"We can try." he chuckled. He got up and brought his plate to the little sink. "You practically radiate sex." he said looking at her.

Roman shivered as she looked up at him. "Do I?" She asked. "You ready to go again, is that what you are saying?" She winked at her.

Harry shook his head. "Shouldnt we be doing things?" he tried although they both knew they'd just end up back in the room. If it didn't happen now it would happen soon.

She smiled and scooted out her seat and picked up her plate. She handed it to him. "Whatever you say." She told him and blew him a kiss. She giggled and went up to the little entertaining area and then sat down at a small wooden table that had a design of a chess board. She opened a small drawer and pulled out a deck of cards she unwrapped the deck. She shuffled the cards and waited for harry to come up.

Harry came up and sat down at the little table across from her and watched her shuffle the cards. Even that was sexy, what the hell was going on. It was like he couldn't get enough. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

Roman smiled at him. "I was thinking 5,000. Its just like gin rummy. I'll flip a card and whatever the face value is I will deal you those cards. Same goes with me, then I'll flip an extra cared for me so that you know what cards are wild. Then you want to make as my runs or three of a kinds. You use the wildcard or a joker to help you make a run or three of a kind. Tens, jacks, queens, and kings are are ten points, aces are worth 200 points, Jokers are worth 300 points and whatever is wild is also 200 points. the rest of them are five points. The first one to reach 5,000 wins."

Harry nodded and they started to play, but they didn't even make it halfway through the first hand before he was pulling her across the little table to have her again. Then they ended up spending the rest of the day in their room. They had meals brought in and actually spent the rest of their time on the yacht in that room. They attempted to go out a few times only to find that they were just too sexually charged. From what he had heard it wasn't any better for Lee and Celes and they seemed to not be able to leave their little villa.

John had been dealing with insane arousal coming from both girls all week. He growled as he threw another rock across the garden. He stood up, it was the last day of the week for the couples part of the trip. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He reached out and shook his head a little. He made a choice when the desire peaked in both girls again and growled. He walked into the house, said goodbye to the kids grabbed himself a bag and popped out to the closest location that Roman was out. He found himself on a dock. He reached out his senses again and located her and with another growl popped to her location and found himself on the top deck of a yacht. He looked around and sighed and started down from the deck. He avoided staff and skirted to the cabin he knew Roman and Harry were likely in and knocked.

Harry groaned and pulled away from Roman. "Just leave it outside the door." he called his senses to dampened to know who it was.

Roman giggled and kissed Harry. "He's not going to leave." She whispered. She tried to roll from underneath Harry.

Harry growled. "Don't you dare move. Who's not going to…" he heard a growl and he closed his eyes and groaned. "Bloody hell. Well come in." he said.

John opened the door and dropped his bag shutting the door again. "I am here, and I blame her." he growled pointing at Roman and moving towards the bed.

Roman giggled and squealed as she rolled away from Harry and tried to get out the bed. "It wasn't me."

Harry growled and held her fast and looked at John and chuckled a little. "Its that bad?" he asked.

"Its so very, very bad. At least you and Lee have the girls to help… I'm just me…" he growled and gave a pained look. "Please, man." he said.

Harry looked down at Roman and kissed her with a moan. "I think I'll leave you to John for a bit. He appears to need it as badly as all of us." he shivered and kissed her again and then got up and left them alone with a pained look of his own.

John growled once Harry was gone and advanced on the bed holding Roman in place with his magic. "Oh… you little… you are the reason the sex drive is so high. The energy is downright unbearable… I broke five of Molly's glasses this week. She made me start using the plastic she uses on the kids." he said pulling his shirt off.

Roman giggled and looked at him heatedly. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she rolled her body. "My poor nerdy baby. You going to allow mama Ro to take care of you?"

John gave a dark chuckle and pushed off his pants. He crawled up onto the bed and picked Roman up and turned her around. He moaned as he bent her over and then thrust into her hard from behind. "How about I take care of you?" he asked her as he pulled her up just a little to play with her breasts as he thrust into her at an even, slightly drive them crazy pace.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered enjoyed the feel of his hands on her and the feel of him inside her. She whimpered as she shivered again. "J-John…" She whimpered again and tried to push back onto him faster.

John growled at her and slipped his hands down to her hips to control her. "Roman…" he warned in a growl. He started to pump a little faster driving her a little wild. He pulled her up so that her back pressed to his chest and slipped a hand down and started to press his finger in little circles over her clit. He nudged her hair out of the way and kissed down her neck and then along her shoulder and nipped the the end of her shoulder and started the kiss his way back to her neck.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and tilted her head to the side. She closed her eyes and moaned again. "God…" She pushed back onto his thrust and rolled her hips every time they met together. She panted a little as she rolled her hips to the feel of his fingers on her clit. "God!" She whimpered and felt herself tighten as her juices leaked.

John smiled and growled as he pumped into her harder and faster and quickened his finger on her clit. He continued to run kisses along her neck and bit into it lightly. He continued to thrust into her and kept running kisses and little bites up and down her neck and shoulder. He kissed to the back of her neck and licked up it into her hairline and moaned as he felt her tighten more on him.

Roman squealed and tried to pulled his hand away from her clit. She gave a little scream and leaned her head back onto his shoulder and felt her body tightened more. She screamed out an orgasm and felt more of her juices leak. Her body shook hard and she panted and rolled her hips. "God…" She moaned.

John chuckled and lifted her off of him and placed her on her back on the bed and lifted one of her legs and smiled down at her. "Now, I'm really glad you are flexible." he said and bent her leg back a little more and rested it against his chest he entered her again and started to thrust hard and fast and ran a hand down the leg resting against his chest and picked up her other leg and bent it at the knee and moaned and he drove into her.

Roman moaned as she rolled back on her head and screamed out her moans. She arched her back and curled her hands into the sheet. "God!" She tried thrust back but the way he was holding her made it hard. She shivered and felt her body build up to another orgams. She didn't even have time to breath, when another orgasm hit her. She gave another scream.

John stopped moving as she rode out her orgasm then he slid out of her and watched her shiver as he did and chuckled. "One more." he said to her and leaned over her and spread her legs wide and slid back into her and started to pump into her hard and fast. He kissed her and then down her neck and listened and felt the way she reacted to him.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and locked her ankles around his hips. She thrust back against him and dug her nails into his back she shivered screamed against his shoulder. She bit his shoulder and moaned as she rolled her hips. She pulled on his head and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she swirled it around into his mouth.

John moaned and met her tongue with his own as he continued to thrust into her. He had been ready just about the entire time but he was waiting on her, one more time and he'd let it go. He broke the kiss and moaned and leaned down and kissed her neck and sucked on it a little leaving little marks. He growled a little into her neck and thrust a little harder and faster. He slid his hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit and started to rub fast little circles over it.

Roman screamed as tried to pull away. She screamed and shook. She held him tightly and and dug her fingertips into his back. She rolled back onto her head and screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her. She screamed louder as her juices squirted out of her and her voice went out. She held him tightly as she felt her core clamp down on him.

John gave a loud growl as he finally released his own orgasm. He pumped into Roman a few more times and groaned feeling her tightly around him and leaned his head down and moaned. He lay down with his head next to her still firmly connected to her. He kissed her cheek and moaned and rolled his hips a little as she was still coming. He then held still and let her ride out her orgasm kissing her cheek and lips lightly as she did.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to ride out her orgams. She shivered a little more and then sighed. She moaned again and rubbed his back. "Good…" she said hoarsely.

John chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly. "You are… so bad woman. You're driving us all a little crazy." he moaned. He kissed her lips. "I can barely concentrate, I think Lee and Celes have pretty much been house bound since they got to Greece." he chuckled. "But it looked about the same for you and Harry." he said rolling with her to lay them on their sides. He pushed back some of her hair.

She giggled and rubbed her leg up down on his hip. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "I can't help it." she whispered. "I just had to have Harry. A couple of times I had reached out to Celes and Lee and played with them." She moaned at the memory of playing them. but she was just too tired to coxe John into another round. She kissed his neck and moaned again. "You're early."

John chuckled and held her close. "Damn right I'm early." he said and pulled a blanket up over them as he felt her drifting off. His hand traveled down to her belly. "I think Damon has something to do with your super enhanced sex drive." he said and kissed her and started to run his fingers through her hair with one hand while he kept the other resting on her belly.

Roman shivered a little and moaned. "My…" She sighed. "... baby." she said and then finally fell asleep.

Celes shivered again as she lay half on top of Lee trying to recover. She shuddered as the sexual energy started to drop off a little. She gave a little moan and looked up at Lee. "I don't think I've ever had this much sex in my life. I'm so sore." she moaned and closed her eyes.

Lee panted tiredly as he laid under her. "I'm… going… to… God I'm tired…" he moaned and shivered. "Does she not eat?"

Celes rubbed her cheek against his abs and tried to move up further on his chest and moaned. "I don't think Harry would let her not eat… you and I would kill him." she moaned again and gave another little shiver and again tried to move up his body to get a little more comfortable. They had only been up an hour and she was ready for more sleep.

"Damn… that was… the most intense this week." He tied to movie but his body was too heavy. "I can't move. I want to but I can't."

Celes smiled tiredly and finally worked up enough energy to move a little and planted herself on top of Lee's chest. "I… I'm not sure if I can even be upset…" she moaned and shivered again. "I mean we basically spent the whole week inside." she groaned. She reached out and found Roman asleep. "Oh yeah, now she sleeps…" she sighed and looked up at Lee. "I may die…" she said and shut her eyes drifting a little.

" _John's here, on the yacht. I assume you felt that."_ Harry sent them sounding strained himself.

Lee chuckled. " _Yeah, we felt it. I take it you weren't part of the play this time."_

" _No, but I had confidence he could knock her on her ass… and I needed a break."_ he sent sheepishly.

Celes gave a little tired laugh and kissed Lee's sternum and rolled off to the side of him and snuggled into his side finding it a little easier to move.

Lee chuckled, " _I know the feeling."_ He sent him back tiredly. " _I take it since John is there the couple's vacation is over."_

" _Yeah, we actually got to Greece yesterday. I've already told the crew to take us to dock. While Ro's sleeping we will get moved into the house Celes got us to rent. I figure you guys can come when you… can move again."_ he sent a chuckle with that.

Lee laughed out loud. " _Yeah, give us an hour. We will be there."_

Harry chuckled again. " _See you soon, Buttercup, Little Dove."_ he sent and then sent his magic self to run a finger over Celes' cheek and then pulled away from the connection.

Celes sighed and kept her eyes shut as she ran her finger lightly over Lee's chest. "Sleep… well we should really shower then go." she groaned. "And then I want to sleep for twenty four hours straight and plot ways to distract Roman from sex… or well not completely."

"Good plan." Lee told her. "I need sleep too." he sighed and finally moved his arm and rubbed her arm. "Sleep is good. Really good."

Celes gave a little sigh and reached up and kissed his chin. "We can take a nap, a really really long nap. One where we just sleep until our bodies have recovered… like the ones we took at Hogwarts." she said brightening a little. "Those were nice." she sighed and shut her eyes and then gave another groan.

Lee chuckled, "Or until Roman wakes and starts up again."

Celes actually felt her eyes fill with tears and she shivered. "Evil woman…" she said softly and forced herself to sit up her body giving protest and she moaned and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Cel." He said as he sat up and held her. "I'm sure she isn't doing it on purpose." He told her. He kissed her temple.

Celes gave a little laugh and sniffed. "I know, that's what makes it worse." she said and sighed wiping her eyes. "God, why am I even crying?" she asked and gave a little moan when she moved her leg and she felt the muscles aching.

Lee chuckled, "I think is a lack of sleep." he kissed her temple again. "Come on, I'll bathe you and then we will pop over to the house." he picked her up and carried her to the shower and turned on the hot water to relax both their muscles.

Celes yawned as the hot water relaxed her and she shut her eyes and sort of took a half nap sitting in the tub. Before she knew it, it was time to get out and get dressed to go. After they were Celes leaned heavily on Lee as he walked them out of the villa. She handed him the piece of paper with the location of the house on it. She shut her eyes and held onto him.

Lee simply picked her up and hailed a cab. he gave the address and then just held Celes as she slept. When they got to the house he paid the cabbie and carried Celes out the car. He smiled as Harry walked out the house. "Hey," he whispered over to him.

"Hey." he said back and looked down at Celes and shook his head. "Well I think maybe we all need some sleep… " he chuckled softly and gave his own yawn.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I totally agree. She suggested that we take a long nap and wake when we wake. She started crying when I told her or until Ro wakes and starts again."

Harry looked back down at Celes and ran a finger over her forehead. "Poor thing, come on lets get her inside then we can get to napping." he said turning towards the house.

Lee chuckled and walked into the house. "You can sleep with her." he told her. "I think I need time away." He smiled. "Lover to death but i need time away from women period. Is John with Ro?"

"Yeah, he seemed less tired but I think he's napping too." Harry said and led Lee to a room. "On the bed." he said around a yawn. "Theres a entertainment room with a huge couch in it if you want to nap alone." he said as he sat down on the bed.

Lee laid Celes on the bed. He kissed her brow. "See ya in a bit." He told Harry and left them in their room.

Harry sighed and pulled Celes to her listening to her give a little moan. He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. "God I missed you." he whispered and shut his eyes and fell instantly asleep.

Celes came awake slowly and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room she was in and when she turned she saw she was pressed against Harry. She smiled a little and eased out of the bed. She stood and her body felt better, rested. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead and then she went and found her bag and pulled out a blue and white sundress when she put it on it plunged down the front to right above her navel and flowed around her thighs. She pulled on a white cardigan over it and slipped on soft leather sandals and left the room quietly. She walked around the quiet house taking in the high ceilings and Greek style decor. She smiled a little and walked over to the kitchen. She ran a hand along the counter and then opened the fridge to find it didn't have anything in it. She sighed, they'd have to go shopping. She pouted a little when her stomach gave a growl, then shut the fridge and thought she'd walk down the street and get something to eat. She turned with a shiver when she felt Roman and smiled. "Hi, Baby Girl." she said to her taking in her sleep tousled hair. "Want to go get food with me?"

Roman took her in and whimpered. "Cel…" She whispered as she reached for her. "You can't be wearing things like that. John has threatened to lower my sex drive." She whined as she reached for her and her mouth watered. She so badly wanted to be between her legs.

Celes shivered and looked down and blushed a little. "I'm sorry, I just put it on. Its cute." she said and looked back up at Roman and took a step towards her so that Roman's fingers brushed just below the opening. "Roman… food." she moaned as her own sex drive started to peak again. "W-we have to e-eat."

Roman wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, I am going to eat." She said in a seductive voice. She moaned as she press her body to Celes and kissed her. She picked her up and sat her on the counter. Her hand slid down to her breast. She massaged them and pushed the dress down her shoulder to expose them. She moaned as she kissed down her neck to them. "God… I missed you." she moaned. She pushed open her legs and slowly slid her hand up the dress.

Celes shivered and moaned, she planted her hands behind her and arched her body watching Roman, she thought the minute Roman woke up and started wanting sex again she'd burst into tears but it turned out that wasn't the case. "I-I… m-missed you too." she said trying very hard not to stutter. She rolled her hips a little and moaned, her body throbbing with the need to be touched again.

Roman moaned as she licked at Celes' nippiles. She pulled on her piercings with her teeth and licked them again. She slid her hand up her thigh and found her core. She moaned as she felt it hot and ready. She played with her clit and then dipped a finger into her. "Oh, yes.." She moaned. "You missed mama, didn't you?" she moaned and then pumped her fingers into Celes' core.

Celes moaned and nodded. "V-very much…" she stuttered and rolled her hips leaning back and spreading her legs a little further.

"Can't leave you two alone at all right now, can we?" came John's voice from behind Roman.

Roman groaned and looked over her shoulder at him. She never stopped her fingers in Celes. "Want to join?" She giggled. She tuned and kissed Celes and moaned. "We haven't seen each other in a week." she told John.

John watched what Roman was doing to Celes and moaned a little. "You have got to slow down." he said to her and kissed the back of Roman's neck.

Celes whimpered. "Please don't make her stop… p-please." she said rolling her hips and panting a little. She had a blush on her face from mild embarrassment and extreme arousal.

Roman moaned. "I have to get her off. I can't leave her aroused." she whispered as she pressed her thumb to Celes' clit. She pressed her own legs together as she felt her arousal in her body. What she really wanted to do was take Celes to a room and pounce on her. She wanted to feel her fully against her body. Roman whimpered as she pumped her fingers faster.

John moaned again. "God, woman you need a cold shower." he growled at her and looked at Celes and shut his eyes. "You're going to wake up Harry and Lee." he said and kissed the back of Roman's neck again.

Celes rolled her hips a little faster and started to give little mewing moans as her orgasm started to fill her quickly, she could feel Roman's need burning in her too and wanted to help her. She moaned and attempted to reach forward to touched Roman.

Harry gave a low growl from the doorway of the kitchen and shook his head. "Not even awake ten minutes and already at it again, dragging people into your sex haze." he said as he walked over and nudged John out of the way and wrapped his arms around Roman and gently started to pull her away from Celes. "Slow down." he said to Roman and looked up at Celes apologetically.

John groaned. "We need to lower her sex drive."

"No!" Roman whimpered with a little scream. She didn't want to leave Celes hanging. She looked at Celes, "Beg me." She told her as she and watched her.

Celes gasped and came with a jerk and moaned loudly and dropped her head back. She whimpered as her eyes filled with tears and she looked at John and Harry actually a little upset with them, but she wasn't sure if it was her or Roman.

Harry pulled Roman away a little more and sighed.

"And you can't blame me for this." Roman told them both. "Blame that damn dress she is wearing. Anyone who sees it would be aroused by that." She defended and whimpered as she took in Celes' dress and how she looked, but she allowed Harry to move her away.

Celes gave a little sniff and fixed her dress and jumped off the counter and pulled the cardigan shut and then with one last look and a deeper blush left the kitchen feeling a little stupid.

Harry sighed again and shut his eyes. "Roman…" he shook his head. "Your sex drive is killing us all, slowly." he said and leaned down and kissed her neck.

John stepped in front of Roman and Harry and looked down at her. "How about I just equalize it. Not take it away like I did with Celes in China but just… lower it a bit so you're not so… sex crazed. I really think its Damon enhancing it. That kid was a little bunny rabbit." he pointed out.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "No… I… I'll be good. I swear." She told him. "I promise I'll be good. Please… If it Damon then let it be. Its the only thing I have of him right now." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Please don"t."

"Butterfly." Lee called.

Roman looked at Lee and ran to him. "Tell them I'll be good. I promise. I'll be really good."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. " _Do it John."_

John nodded and with a pained look, not wanting to upset her, did as Lee said and normalized Roman's sex drive. He gave a little sigh and shook his head, sex was suppose to be fun and in some cases magical. He stepped forward to say something but Harry caught his arm and gave a sharp shake of the head. John nodded and took his leave.

Harry sighed as he watched John go and then looked back at Lee and Roman. He walked over and kissed Roman on the cheek. "It'll be okay." he said to her. " _I'll go get you some ice cream, any flavor you want."_ he sent to her and started out of the room.

Roman continued cry as Lee held her. She clung to Lee as if he was her lifeline. At that moment they were all traitors and she didn't like them… well except for Lee and Celes. She buried her face into Lee chest and continued to cry.

Lee waved him and picked Roman up in his arms. He carried her back to the room he had secured for himself. He sat her on his lap and rocked her. "Come on, butterfly. Look at me." He lifted her chin. "Its not bad. You still have Damon in you. He is safe."

"But I want to feel everything He is feeling. If he wanted sex then I want to give in to his need. I want the full effect of this pregnancy." She sniffed.

Lee wiped her eyes. "But you are tiering everyone out, love. Harry can't keep up with you. Celes and I have been like bunnies. We could barely shower and eat. Sleeping was even hard cause it felt like you were even having sex all night. We are tired. We need rest. If we don't we will really die."

Roman sniffed again. and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him. "i… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know you didn't. Neither did Damon. He just wants to love everyone but sometimes he has strong emotions and they can be overwhelming to us. You were always the one to hold him back and tell him its too much. If you didn't do that, we could have been hurt. so Now its our turn to tell you when its too much. Okay?"

Roman nodded and wiped her eyes. "OKay."

"good girl." He kissed her and held her. He rocked her as he rubbed her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said as she held Lee. Her eyes started to get heavy again until her stomach gave a growl.

Lee chuckled, "See, you are hungry. Come on, lets go and find something to eat."

"Oh! I want ice cream." She said as she hopped off Lee's lap. "And food. Food is good." She giggled. "I want ice cream and roast beef and potatoes. Yes, thats what I want."

Lee chuckled as Roman skipped and hopped around him. "We have to go to the store first. And you can fave ice cream after dinner."

"That's what you think." She sang. As she continued to skip and hop around Lee.

Lee shook his head and finally caught her. He picked her up and and tossed her over her shoulder. "Come on." He told her and walked out the room. He walked around the house getting use to his environment. Every now and then Roman would add some 'ohs' and 'ahs' about how pretty a room looked. Or that they should re decorate a room in with tile and what not. He walked into the living room where he found John. He felt Harry with Celes. He set Roman down back on her feet.

Celes sat in the middle of the bed she woke up on earlier, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and she didn't have the dress on anymore. "Why did I even wear the stupid dress?" She asked.

Harry kissed her temple. "You were looking to give Roman what she wanted." He said softly.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "No... I just put it on..." She said slowly.

Harry chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Cel, she's pregnant with Damon, you have not been able to give that boy what he wants." He said. "And you rarely don't give Roman what she wants..." He said.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "Yeah..." She looked down at the dress on the floor. "I guess I'll just wear shorts."

Harry actually growled. "Dress or nothing." He said and kissed her neck.

Celes shook her head and smiled a little. She crawled off the bed and went to her bag and pulled out a bright blue slip dress and pulled it on then a white crochet dress over it so you could see the blue dress through it. She sighed and groaned when her belly gave a growl. "Food..." She moaned.

Harry chuckled and took her hand and led her back out of the room and towards where everyone had gathered.

When the got there Celes hovered half behind Harry and held onto his shirt like a small child playing shy.

"So food." Harry said with a smile.

Roman pushed harry out the way and wrapped her arms around Celes. She buried her face into her and neck. She took in her scent and moaned a little. "I missed you." She whispered. "God, I missed you." She cupped her face and and rubbed her nose against hers and pressed her lips to hers. Then she rained kisses all over her face. "I really did miss you." She hugged her again. "Can I shrink you down now. You know I'm going to shrink you down one of these days just because I can and put you between my breast." She giggled.

Celes smiled and hugged Roman around the middle and pressed her face into Roman's breasts and sighed. "I'm sorry." she said into them.

"For what?" Roman asked as she looked down at her. "Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one that was all wild."

"Well I didn't help by feeding your need." she sighed and pulled back. "I just want you to have what you want." she whispered with a little smile.

Roman smiled down at her. "Its okay." She told her. She kissed her again. "Its all okay." she giggled and rained kisses on her face and held her. She squealed and squeezed her. "You are just so cute! I'm going to keep you forever."

Celes giggled. "I well I sure hope so, we'd have problems I think if you didn't." she said and kissed Roman's cheeks.

Roman giggled. "Step on my feet. I'm going to hold you while we go to the store. You aren't allowed away from me."

Celes giggled and did as she asked and nuzzled her face into Roman's neck and sighed. "I love you." she said and squeezed her a little.

"Love you too." She turned with Celes. "Okay we are ready. We want food and ice cream."

Harry chuckled and crossed his arms as he watched them. "You're going to get worn out you do that the whole time we are out." he said to Roman.

Celes scrunched her nose. "We will take turns, she can do it some then I can." she said and held Roman tighter unwilling to let her go.

Roman frowned at Harry. "I'm not going to get worned out. I am rested and strong. I can do what I want." She raised a defiant chin at him. "Butt monkey. Now lets go. I demand roast beef and mashed potatoes. Oh! And chocolate fudge brownie ice cream from Ben and Jerry's. She gave a hop with Celes on her feet.

Celes giggled a little. "That sounds like a good dessert." she said. "We should get something with lemon or strawberry in it too."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, do what you will. But when you're worn out don't come crying to me. Lets go." he said to all of them.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

Roman just stuck her tongue out at them and walked out with Celes. She giggled and hopped a couple of times with her. She giggled again and just enjoyed Celes close to her.

Celes giggled and looked up at her. "You are so silly." she said to Roman and allowed her to walk them down to the market. "What are we going to do with you, all silly?" she shook her head and leaned and looked behind them to see the boys following and winked.

Harry shook his head as he watched them. "Well… I guess things are a little better, yeah?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah I think so too." he chuckled. "I thank God. maybe I'll be able to get some sleep."

"Yeah, a little bit of sleep would be nice." John grumbled.

Harry laughed. "Sorry mate." he said. He felt better but still needed more sleep himself. "Sleep will be good… so good." he said rubbing his hand down his face.

Lee chuckled, "I don't mind some more sleep myself. And just some cuddling."

John looked at him across Harry. "I'm available for some cuddling if you want.' he said with a chuckle. "In all seriousness though. An hour and a half of sleep a night is just not cool. And then waking bright and early because Cello and Albus are ready to start their days at an ungodly hour." he shook his head. "For the first time in my life I didn't want to be an early riser."

Harry shook his head. "Well I think cuddling and sleeping is going to happen after we eat. You know… about the ice cream… she eats it with the meal…" he said to Lee.

Lee frowned. "What do you means she eats it with her meals? You've been allowing her to eat ice cream with her meal?" He sighed and shook his head.

Harry winced and gave him a sheepish smile. "She's treating it like a side dish, I figure she's still eating the real food too so there isn't much harm. It doesn't wire her because the real food sort of… dilutes the sugar intake. Its our deal." he shrugged.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "I will try to see to balance it out a little."

Harry nodded. "Well, she does pretty good right now. I'm proud shes not binging on just desserts so that's good." he said as they walked into the marketplace after the girls.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He actually enjoyed picking on Ro as much as he enjoyed picking on Celes. Lee walked around the isles and added things into the cart that they will need. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Stuff so I can bake!" Celes sang from the end of the aisle she and Roman were standing at. She gripped Lemon gelato in her hand and bounced a little.

Roman giggled and then grabbed a lot of pints of ice creams. They walked over to cart and dumped their ice cream into the cart.

"Hey! That's a lot of ice cream." Lee told them.

"Ice cream makes the world go round. Happy wife, happy life." She sang and walked away with Celes. "Ooh! Chips." She grabbed a few bags. "What kind do you want?"

Celes giggled. "Barbecue…" she said with a little moan. "Oh! Look they have puffy cheetos!" she said pointing. "Oh! And we should totally get dried out peaches." she said with a squeal and a bounce.

"Oh yes!" She said as she grabbed both chips. She tossed them into the basket. "We'll be back. We are going to get some peaches." She called over to the boys. She wrapped her arms around her and hopped walked off. "You know, I don't like cranberries but I do like dried cranberries."

"Oh we could get fresh ones too and I can make a peaches and cream cobbler!" Celes said and kissed Roman's cheek. "I don't like cranberries either, but the dried ones aren't so bad. Okay I'm really hungry we need to leave before I try to buy the whole store." she said as her stomach growled.

Lee goaned, "So am I. Okay lets get the peaches and then call it an end. Oh, look. Cookies."

Celes giggled. "I can make cookies." she said.

"The soft sugar cookies with the frosting?" She ask as she picked up the package. "These really look good." She put them back. "Okay, focus, peaches and we must leave."

Celes giggled. "I'll make you some tomorrow with blue frosting." she said and kissed Roman's neck. "To the peaches!" she declared.

"To the peaches." Roman walked them over to the peaches and got fresh ones and dried ones. They walked back to Lee and the cart and placed them back into the cart. Roman looked over the cart. "Hey! Where is my ice cream?"

"I put them back. You can have one, just like Celes has one." Lee smiled at her.

Roman squinted her eyes. "Oh, its game on." She told him.

"In your words, bring it on."

"Oh, its been brung."

"Broten, Ro… broten." Celes corrected gently.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well this week is going to interesting." he said.

"Whatever." she waved a hand dismissively. "We are now hungry and want to buy the whole store so if you don't feed us now or go broke."

Lee laughed, "I guess we are done. Any last minute stuff?"

"I need food coloring." Celes said. "And vanilla frosting." she said.

"Okay, food coloring." lee grabbed the food coloring and then they checked out. Lee frowned when he checked the bags. "Oh, you little brat."

Roman giggled as she took the bag of ice cream and then apparated back to the house. "I win!" She kissed Celes.

"This isn't over, Ro." Lee called as he walked through the door.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes!" she demanded.

Celes shook her head. "You realize now I have to make frosting from scratch because you didn't just buy it. Now I have to do extra work on _my_ vacation." she pouted a little and kissed Roman still holding her close. "I'm on your team right now." she said.

John smiled. "I can cook tonight." he offered.

Harry smiled and sat himself down after setting down bags. "That's probably good yeah?"

"I didn't know we needed frosting." Lee told her he shook his head. He sighed as he put up the groceries. "I take it that you are going to back."

Celes shook her head. "No I can just make the frosting for the cookies. I was just feeling lazy." she shrugged.

"See, we should have just bought the cookies." Roman sang. She kissed Celes and bit into a peach. She then held it out to Celes to eat.

Celes took a bite of the peach and smiled. "Okay yeah, but mine will be better." she promised and took another bite of the peach and licked her lips.

Roman kissed her and then bit into the peach. "That's true." She moaned and then licked the juice off her lips. "So Pepe le Pew, you know how to make roast beef and mashed potatoes?"

John smiled. "Who doesn't?" he asked.

Harry cleared his throat "Uh me." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

John chuckled. "Well besides you." he said back to Harry and started to put together the meal.

"Oh ha ha, make fun of the guy who can't cook" Harry said.

Celes giggled. "You can cook the stuff that matters." she said and leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

"Yeah, like good sandwiches and breakfast." Roman smiled and winked at him.

Lee chuckled, "I have to admit, you do make some pretty good sandwiches. Especially when you are hungry you make those big Scooby-Doo sandwiches."

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah." he said and sat back in his chair.

Celes just shook her head. "You are just so mean, he's not that bad at cooking. He just follows the recipes to the letter…" she said, hoping that helped.

"Hey I didn't say he wasn't bad." Lee said raising his hands up in surrender. I'm just saying I really enjoy the sandwiches he makes."

Celes smiled. "He makes a good sandwich… its like an art." she said and yawned suddenly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "An art? I'm an artist as sandwich making… I like that."

Roman giggled as she rubbed Celes' back. "We all have to be an artist in something. Its awesome!" Roman kissed Celes' forehead. " _Feeling tired?"_

Celes nodded. " _But I'm starving too, not just because I haven't eaten a whole lot lately… I'm just hungry."_ she shrugged and laid her head down and hummed a little tracing the patterns on the tile.

" _It's okay, so am I._ " Roman ate the rest of her peach. "We are going to watch a movie until you guys are done cooking." She told the boys and helped Celes back onto her feet. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her. "What shall we watch?"

Celes giggled. "Um… I don't know. If we watch something scary I'll stay snuggled real real close to you… if we watch… anything I'll stay real real close to you. You pick." she said and kissed her cheeks.

Roman giggled and walked them to the media room. "How about we watch Mary Poppins. That's a really good movie."

"One of the best, and I know every line by heart." she said. "I like that yes." she said sinking down onto the big couch with a sigh.

Roman popped the movie into the dvd play and sat back on the big couch. "I love this movie but I don't know all of it." She giggled.

Celes smiled and leaned against Roman. "Its one of the first muggle movies I ever saw." she said and kissed her neck.

"Really? When did you watch it?" She asked. Dad didn't allow television or movies, so the first time I saw television was in Japan. I saw a Japanese drama. I love those things." She giggled.

"The Korean soap operas make me laugh. I think I was nine or ten. My uncle let me watch tv at his house once when I stayed with him for a week." she said pulling her knees up thinking about her uncle for a few minutes with a little smile.

Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. "He was made of awesome. One of my favorite professors. We had thing you know." She smiled and winked at her as she giggled.

"I think that was made clear the day you burst into class singing to him." she said. "Its okay, you just had a thing for my family. I get it." she teased.

Roman laughed. "I did, didn't I? Oh yeah, we were so made to be together."

"You and me baby, till we die and then become horny ghosts." Celes giggled and sighed and snuggled closer to Roman. "You smell good, did you know?" she asked.

"Do I? you smell good too." She sniffed her and moaned. She gave a playful growl and giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at her. "Going to pounce me, Mama Ro?" she teased and snapped her teeth at her playfully.

Roman giggled as she pulled back. "Are you going to bite me?" she giggled.

Celes smiled big. "You want me to?" she asked wiggling a little closer to her.

She giggled again and wrapped her arms around her. "Maybe later." she squeezed her and giggled. "I like biting."

Celes smiled and looked at the tv. "Oh I know. You going to sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

"You want me to sleep with you tonight?" Roman asked her. "I thought you would want to be with Harry for a couple of days."

Celes sighed. "I do." she said. "And John… and you…" she whispered.

Roman gave a little shiver of arousal. "You want to sleep with both of us one night?" She whispered as she looked down at her and pressed her nose to her neck. "I think that would be fun."

Celes shivered. "That would be really fun." she said and tipped her head a little to the side.

"Oh!" She tilted Celes' neck more to the side and started to put her name on her neck by using hickies. Every now and then she would moan and kiss the spot and then move on. When she was done she licked it and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered as she felt goosebumps rise all over her body and butterflies enter her belly. "That's… wow." she shivered.

Roman looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"That was just nice… maybe me all giddy." she said and kissed her with a little moan.

Roman moaned and then giggled. "Made you feel all gooey inside?" she asked. "I love feeling all gooey inside. Its so awesome."

"Me too, I'm like a gooey chocolate chip cookie." she shivered and leaned back against Roman again.

"Really? I usually feel like a gooey warm, honey filled…" She wiggled her fingers as she tried to think of a honey filled dessert. "I don't know, uh, doughnut or something."

"Like a pillow thing?" Celes asked and gave a little moan. "I want a pillow thing."

Roman laughed, "Yeah, if its filled to the brim with warm honey and dough. I'll make you your pillow things when we get back home. I promise."

"You are the greatest!" Celes sang to Roman and then leaned down and kissed her belly. "Hows Damon?" she asked looking up at her.

Roman giggled as she raised her shirt to reveal her flat belly. "He is doing good. He is so active. I feel him fluttering around. Usually I don't feel the babies so early but he's just so active… it makes sense though because he has always been so active."

Celes giggled. "Hes about the size of a blueberry." she said and kissed Roman's bare belly and shut her eyes for a minute. "I can't wait for him to get here." she whispered.

Roman giggled. "I can show you how much of an active blueberry he is." She held Celes close and pulled her into her body. The went to her womb and found Damon bouncing around.

Celes giggled and watched him her heart lightening, she missed her baby, but she was glad he was healthy and happy. She giggled again.

Roman giggled and then pulled her out. "See he is like a little pin-ball in there. It feels like a bunch of fluttering butterflies." she said as she rubbed her belly.

"He's going to end up being like Lark was when he was big enough to see." Celes giggled and covered Roman's hands. "He's our boy." she whispered.

"Lark was overactive?" She asked trying to remember and then frowned. "I didn't get to be there for the _whole_ pregnancy."

Celes smiled. "He used to practically do somersaults and he liked to push his feet against my belly. Now he's locked in a weird love triangle." she frowned a little and shook her head. "But yes, Lark was really active."

Roman laughed, "Well at least we know that Damon is mated with Vinny so that he won't be in a triangle. OH!" Roman pulled her shirt back up again. "This appeared the night I implanted Damon into my womb. I think I may know what it is but I think you need to confirm it for me." She revealed the markings that wrapped around her stomach. It was the same as her skin tone but a little darker, like it was birthmark.

Celes leaned a little closer and looked at them and then smiled. "Those are Vinny's marks." she confirmed. "That's amazing." she said and touched them lightly and then looked up her. "Vinny would kill Damon if he showed interest in another… or kill that person… or hurt them." she said and sat back up with a smile. "I would not want to be on the receiving end of that."

Roman laughed, "Well I guess its a good thing that he displayed his markings." traced them for a bit then pushed down her shirt.

"Hey you two." Lee caled poking his head into the room. "Dinner is ready."

Celes gave a squeal. "Food!" she popped up and offered a hand and then the world did spin and she gripped Roman's hand. "Oh yeah, food." she nodded with a giggle.

Roman laughed and helped her into into the kitchen. "Good, food, food, food, food." She chanted as she made her plate. She ate a forkful of mashed potatoes. She walked to the freezer and pulled out her chocolate ice cream. She moaned as she ate some of it. "Oh yeah." She nodded in approval and sat down with her plate and ice cream.

"Wait… No." Lee said reaching for the ice cream. He quickly pulled his hand away when Roman went to stab him with her fork.

"Mine!" she told him. "If you want some ask."

"Jesus Christ." Lee said as he looked at his hand and counted his fingers.

Celes gave a little frown. "That was mean, Ro. You stabbed him with a fork." she said and pulled Lee's hand to her without asking and looked at it and shook her head. "She didn't break the skin."

"She didn't stab me. She almost did." Lee told her. He was half amused but half upset.

Celes sighed. "Okay, whatever." she said and ate her food.

Harry just shook his head.

"Sorry." Roman told him sheepishly. "But its mine and it goes well with the food. See, its food." She told him as she pointed at her plate. "If you want I'll have second of roast beef and mashed potatoes. But the ice cream stays."

Lee frowned at her and looked at Harry, "This is all your doing. You spoiled her."

Harry shrugged. "I like to spoil her. Plus she just looks so damn cute, doesn't she?" he asked.

Lee shook his head as he sighed. He watched her eat her beef and mashed potatoes and then ate a scoop of ice cream. He wrinkled his nose. "Pregnant women." He sighed. "I _will_ regulate your diet."

"Bring it on." Roman told him as she continued to eat.

Celes shook her head and silently ate her food finding herself mildly irritated. She frowned a little and ate some more food and pursed her lips. "So, are we all going to do something after this or are we going to separate out?" she asked.

Lee looked over to her as he ate and shrugged. "I think its just a night in. Did you want to do something?"

Celes shook her head. "Not out no, I just wanted to know if we were all going to do something together. You know have a plan. Otherwise I think I may just go to bed again." she shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm still really tired."

Roman blushed as she looked over to Celes and then lowered her eyes to her plate. "Sorry about that." she whispered.

Celes smiled. "Its alright, Baby Girl. I told Lee this morning I'd probably sleep for twenty four hours." she said. "I think I'm only up right now to eat."

Roman nodded, "Okay. Sounds good. Do you still want me to sleep with you?"

Celes reached out and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "Yes, I really do." she said.

"Okay, cool." Roman smiled.

"Hey, John, you still open for that cuddling?" Lee teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm always open for cuddling with you." he chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "I want in on that." he said chuckling.

"Fine, but I'm in the middle. When John is in the middle he has a weird habit of spreading out and taking over the bed." Lee grumbled.

Celes giggled. "I think that's a Hawaiian thing, Ro does the same thing."

Harry nodded. "And she kicks."

"Hey!" Roman protested. "No I don't and not all the time." She pouted. She looked over to Lee, "Do I?"

Lee chuckled, "I usually hold on me or close to me." He shrugged. "As for the kicking… well… it depends."

Celes looked from John to Roman and back. "How do you two sleep in the same bed?" she wondered allowed earning a snort from Harry.

Roman blushed. "Well… This afternoon was the first time I _actually_ slept with John in the same bed. The last time he slept on top of me. But that was in China."

"China? When did you have time in China?" Celes asked wrinkling her nose. "I barely had time and I was insane." she said and then shook her head. "Nevermind, its not my business." she said and finished her plate as her cheeks heated.

Roman's cheeks heated just as hot. She cleared her throat and made another plate.

John just smiled and shook his head. "You both look so cute, don't they?"

Harry chuckled. "I like when they blush." he said agreeing with that.

Lee nodded as he watched them. "Yes, so do I."

Celes gave a little smile and pushed her plate away. She got up and tried really hard to ignore the boys stairs and pulled out her lemon gelato and grabbed a spoon and then sat back down and started to eat it out of the carton.

Lee finished his plate and then looked over to Roman. He smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her neck and then sucked onto her earlobe. "Roman? I'm going to take your ice cream." he whispered.

"No…" She whined as she tilted her head to the side for him. "No…"

"Yes… Oh, yes." he whispered. He moaned against her neck and took her ice cream. "I won this battle."

"You will not win the war." Roman pouted.

Celes smiled and licked her spoon clean again and looked at Roman. " _Want some of mine?"_ she asked her privately and then took another spoonful of hers and ate some more.

Roman finished her plate and nodded as she leaned over and opened her mouth so that Celes could feed her. "Please."

Celes offered the spoon to her and smiled a little to herself.

"Feed me," She told her. "Please."

Celes dipped the spoon into the ice cream and then held it up to her mouth and bit her lip as she watched Roman eat the ice cream.

Roman moaned as she leaned back in her seat and sighed. "I'm full now." and then she yawned.

Celes shivered a little and closed up her ice cream and put it back and then walked over to Roman and offered a hand. "Lets go to bed then." she said with a smile.

"Okay." She said and took her hand. She laced her fingers with hers and then kissed her hand. "Good night boys." She told them. " _I really hope they sleep in the same bed so we can take pictures."_

Celes giggled and looked back at them. She sent them each three nudges with her magic and sighed and moved closer to Roman as they walked. "We need to find a room." she said and yawned.

"How many rooms does this place have?" She asked as she looked around. "Lee and I found the media room, the bathrooms, the 'sitting' area, and the pool."

"Its big, I don't remember how many rooms… I don't know I didn't buy it we are just renting it for now. Lets just sleep in the first room we find." she suggested.

Roman hopped a little as she skipped next to Celes looking down the hall. The first door they got to was a bathroom so they walked further down then they found a room. "Oh, yay!" She skipped into the room and then jumped into the bed. She moaned and pulled a pillow to her and squeezed.

Celes' head gave a little spin from fatigue and she fell onto the bed.. "Oh this is nice." she sighed.

Roman pulled her into her arms and cuddled next to her. She sighed and buried her face into her hair. "Love you." She moaned. "Good night." She sighed.

Celes gave a lazy smile and shut her eyes. "Good night, Baby Girl. I missed you." she sighed and drifted off to sleep without another thought.

Roman's eyes popped open early in the morning. She looked down at Celes and slowly eased out the bed. Something woke her and she wasn't sure what it was. She quietly walked out the room and closed the door behind her. She walked around the house spreading out her magic but no one that shouldn't be there was there. When she was satisfied that the house was safe she spread her magic out and found the boys... Lee and John waking up and showering. "Ooh. Which one? which one?" She asked herself. She stood outside their room which was across from each other. She bit her lower lip and then entered John's room. She snuck into his bathroom and smiled as she took her clothes off. "You even look good under a fall of water." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

John chuckled and turned around and looked down at her. "You're up early." he said and kissed her and ran his hands down the side of her body.

"I am." She told him and pressed a little closer. "My eyes just popped open." She frowned as she thought about it. "Not sure why, yet... maybe its the stillness of the land. I did spend a week on a boat." She shrugged. She smiled up at him and snapped her teeth at him. "You also feel nice against me."

John chuckled again and ran his hands down over her back. "Well you don't feel half bad against me yourself." he said and kissed her again. "Is there something you're looking for?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She smiled brightly up at him and hopped on her toes and raises her arms. "Wash the Roman. Hair too." She giggled.

John shook his head and grabbed the soap and started to lather up Roman's body. Taking his time with hit and trailing his hands over every part of her body. He would kiss her once or twice when he paused. He made her stand under the spray of water and rinse and then went about washing her hair. "Didn't feel like doing this yourself today?" he asked her as he massaged her scalp with his fingers.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. "My plan was to come in here and seduce you. Then I realized that I needed a bath. Everyone has bathed me at some point so its your turn." She moaned again. She loved when they washed her hair. Its the only time she got a massage and it was one of her favorites.

John chuckled again. "Well how about one night I do it up right, in a bath." he said and kissed her and made her get under the stream of water and massaged the shampoo out of her hair. He grabbed the conditioner and went about really massaging her scalp some more.

Roman moaned some more and sighed as she held onto John. If she didn't she knew her knees would have gone out. "God , I love this. Its like sex in the hair." She shivered.

John smiled. "I can make anything sex like." he whispered and pushed his hands up to the back of her head and massaged down to her neck slowly. He brushed his lips over her forehead and nose.

Roman shivered and moaned. "I see." She whispered as she looked up at him. She shivered again. "Why didnt you you me in this past week. I reached out and touched Lee and Celes quite a few times. I even tried on my own. If I was effecting you so badly why didnt you try to reach out to me?"

"Because it was your time with Harry, and I didn't want to interrupt that. It drove me crazy but I guess I didn't even do that given I showed up early." he said and put her under the stream of water and rinsed her hair. He stepped under it with her and kissed her slowly.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She press against him and sighed. She then pulled back and giggled. "I like you. You try to keep distance because its what you want when you are with me or Celes." she kissed him and then got out the shower. "Oh. Another reason I came in here... where are my clothes?"

"In the bag at the end of my bed. I didn't want to wake you and Celes last night, so I kept them in here." he said and got out the shower himself and handed her a towel and got one for himself.

Riman dries off and then wrapped the towel around herself. She looked over to John, "Thank you for washing me." She told him. She bit her lower lip and looked him up and down. She wanted him again but she was scared to wake the others. They really did need sleep and rest. She sighed and then went out to his bedroom and looked through her bag. She pulled out white shorts and a pink tube top. After pulling them on she dried her hair and turned to John. "You know how to braid hair?"

John chuckled as he pulled on his shirt. "Yes, would you like me to braid yours?" he asked her.

"Yes please." She said as she sat on the bed and kicked her feet waiting for him.

John joined her on the bed and combed through her hair then expertly braided it for her. He started to whistle a little song as he did.

Roman continued to kicked her feet. She absently rubbed her hand up and down his legs. She loved the feel of the material he was wearing. It sent little tingles into her hands. "So, how are the kids?"

"The kids are great, they of course miss their mom's and dads." he said and finished her hair and then kissed her neck on impulse.

Roman giggled and turned to him. She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him. "I miss them too." she hopped off the bed and turned to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "I like kissing you. Its nice." she told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have…" She trailed off as she got that twinge of something not quite right. She spread her magic out again but still didn't find anything. "Huh… anyways I have to go and tease everyone else. I think I have tease you enough."

John gave a groan and nodded. "Alright." he said not missing her little pause. He stood. "I have to got he same direction though." he said winking as he joined her by the door and opened it for her.

Roman smiled and before she walked out she pushed her ass into his crotch and then giggled. She walked across to Lee's room and found him gone. "Kitchen of course." She said to herself and walked to the kitchen. She found Lee and Celes already up. Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her neck. "Morning." She greeted. She kissed the spot she placed her name on Celes. Then she smiled up at Lee.

"You are up early." Lee told her.

Celes smiled. "It was odd to wake up and not have you next to me." she said and kissed Roman and then turned back to Lee. "I want hot dogs. All beef ones cut in half on top of a kings hawaiian hamburger bun with ketchup and mustard." she said with a grin.

Lee frowned at Celes. he placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." He said. "Are picking up on Roman's cravings?" He asked her.

Celes looked at Roman and shrugged. "Its possible, its happened before." she said. "I don't _have_ to have it, I just woke up and and it sounded yummy." she shrugged and pulled down her little jean mini skirt a little.

"Okay, in that case I'll make it for lunch. How does that sound?" He asked her. "But since its breakfast what does everyone want?"

"Always my hero in the kitchen. I'll eat whatever though, whatever Ro wants I'll eat some of that." she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

"I would like some scrambled eggs and sausage." Roman said as she walked around and kissed Lee. "You taste good too." She whispered and then walked back to the bar and sat down.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "So eggs and sausage. You okay with that or would you like to add to that?" He asked Celes.

"I can make Lemon cream cheese pancakes." she said. "That sounds yummy too. Oh with sliced strawberries on top!"

Lee frowned at her. "Lemon cream cheese pancakes?"

Celes giggled. "Naw, I'm just saying things to see what you do now." she said eyes sparkling. "Eggs and sausage is good for me."

Lee frowned at her. "You are teasing me… I'm going to get you for that." He growled playfully."

Celes giggled. "Oh I count on it." she winked and sat up straighter in her chair and adjusted her green off the shoulder peasant top. She sighed and looked at Roman. "What do we want to do today?" she asked.

"Go swimming, tease the boys, and have sex." Roman told her. "Not necessarily in that order either. Oh and repeat."

"Oh, I thought we could go and actually site see a little. But we can go to the beach today… do your cliff diving." she winked.

"Oh yes! I enjoy cliff diving! Can we do that today? Please?" Roman asked.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Yeah Lee, can we?" she said laughing now.

Lee shrugged, "I don't see why not. She isn't pregnant to the point it could be harmful to Damon and John did say he placed a protection around her just in case." He added the turkey sausage to the pan.

Roman whooped. "I have to go find my bathing suit!" she said as she hopped up and disappeared to John's room.

Lee shook his head. "Active this pregnancy, I see."

Celes rested her chin in her hand. "She's pregnant with Dai, did you exspect anything less?" she asked.

"Not really." He said as he beat the eggs. "So are you feeling better now?"

Celes nodded. "Much, the sleep helped. I'm not so sore anymore. I feel good, packed with energy. Swimming and cliff diving should be fun, then maybe if we arent too tired the five of us and can find a place to go dancing maybe." she shrugged.

"A dance club? That sounds fun. How about you find us one." he asked her.

"I can do that!" she said happily and swung her legs a little and hummed a love song while she watched Lee cook.

Harry strolled into the kitchen and smiled. "I hear we are going to be jumping off cliffs today. Does that go for all of us?" he asked and kissed Celes on the temple and took a seat next to her looking at Lee.

"Yeah, sure." Lee told him as he started to cook the eggs.

Harry nodded. "Well that's good." he said and gave a little sigh.

Celes looked from one to the other with a little frown. "Did you guys like argue last night after Ro and I went to bed? You both seem a little… off." she said.

Lee frowned at her, "No." He told her. "I'm fine."

Harry nodded. "Me too, stop overthinking it, we are good." he said and kissed Celes' cheek. Harry looked at Lee. " _You felt the odd presence this morning though didn't you?"_

" _Yep."_ Lee told him. " _Not sure what it is. Its like its testing us. It pops in and out."_

Harry gave a subtle nod. " _Yeah… stay on guard until we know what it is."_ he said.

Celes watched the two of them clearly having a conversation and sighed. Sometimes she hated being the one they protected. She traced the pattern on the tiles on the little bar and tried to ignore her irritation.

" _Already on it."_ Lee sent him.

Roman came running into the room pulling on her tube top. "I'm ready!" She smiled. She kissed Harry again and pulled on his hair. " _Stop being so tense and making it obvious that you are talking to Lee."_ She sent him as she kissed him. " _You are irritating Celes. I can feel it."_ She pulled back and snapped her teeth at him. "Food!" She demanded from Lee.

"Yes, I know. I know." Lee told her.

Celes suddenly slid off her stool. "I'm going to go put on my suit, I'll eat when I get back promise." she announced and left the kitchen.

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the bar. "I hate being the leader." he growled.

Roman rubbed his head. "You are still learning." She told him. "Don't make it obvious." She kissed his temple. "I can take the lead if you would like." She giggled.

Harry looked up at her with a smile. "You are the boss." he shivered a little and shut his eyes. "We should really just tell Celes what's going on, keeping her in the dark doesn't do anything but irritate her. Its not like shes Ro…" he trailed off ended the thought.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Roman asked as she hit his arm.

"I just mean… she… keep a cooler head about things… mostly…" he shrugged lamely.

"Hey! When the time calls for it I keep a cool head." She pointed at him. "And, I would like to point out. That _I_ was the one that lead when I was in seventh year. Between me and Celes. I didn't keep things from her. She is stronger than you guys give her credit for. She may overthink on things but that is her process and we all snap her out of it." She smiled at him with a sly smile and kissed him. "You may be the head but I'm the neck. I can make you move to see things I want you to see." She patted him on the head. "Just remember that. Us women have the true power. We just let them men _think_ they are in charge. Now go and tell Celes what's going on."

Harry shook his head and stood up. "Yes mam." he gave a salute and went to find Celes. He found her in his room going through her bag. He smiled a little as he watched her push back her hair irritatedly. "What did your hair ever do to you?" he asked.

Celes looked up and gave an irritated huff. "Unless you are here to tell me whats going on and why you're all acting… boorish… I don't want to talk." she snapped and finally found her suit. She pulled off her peasant top and pulled on the halter brightly colored top and replaced the top and then slipped on the bottoms under her mini skirt. She stood up arms crossed and looked at Harry.

Harry sighed. "We are just sensing a weird intermittent presence, we are just taking precautions."

Celes nodded feeling her irritation spark at him. "To protect me, yes… okay. Well thanks for telling me." she said and went to go around him.

Harry caught Celes' arm and looked down at her. "Celes, we do everything we do to protect you, and Ro." he said softly.

Celes took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I know… I know." she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm short with you. I'm just irritated today is all." she said and kissed him on the lips and sighed. "You taste nice." she said.

Harry chuckled. "You taste pretty good yourself." he said and kissed her a little deeper.

Celes trailed a hand up to lay on his chest and then as he stepped closer she shoved his chest and he went stumbling back a bit. "Later, Harry Potter, later I will have you." she said and strolled out the room to see John in the hall. She grinned up at him as she passed him. "You too, Little John." she said and trailed her fingers along his chest then headed back to the kitchen.

Harry came out of his room chuckling. "Little brat." he said and shook his head.

Roman smiled at her. She hopped off and then lifted up Celes' shirt. "Pretty." She squealed and kissed her cleavage." She giggled and pulled her shirt down.

Celes smiled. "Thank you, I brought all these cute and festive clothes and I'm going to wear them damn it." she said and kissed Roman playing with the bottom hem of her tube top. "You look so sexy in pink, have I ever said?" she asked.

"Do I? No, you never said." She told her. She giggled and shook her head. "Come on, food time." she told her. Roman took out her Americone Dream ice cream. She took out a spoon and popped the lid. "I will be outside." She told them. "Building a sandwall. Want to come with me?"

"I will." Celes said and picked up her plate with a little smile and joined Roman looking at her ice cream. "For breakfast. You have reached new heights with your sweet tooth." she said kissing Roman's cheek.

"Hey, I already ate my food. I tried to get my ice cream to eat with my food but stinky Lee locked the freezer." She grumbled.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "And the war has begun in full swing." she said and walked out with Roman looking over her shoulder and giving Lee a wink before they were out of site from him. "You my dearest Roman are stubborn as hell." she said with affection

"You think so?" She giggled as she walked to the property line. "This ice cream would have went well with breakfast, waffle cones, caramel, a little fudge, and vanilla ice cream. Its like a cold waffle with eggs and sausage." She ate some of her ice cream and held some out to Celes. "Try it."

Celes took the bite and smiled. "That's good, a little sweet but good." she said and kissed Roman's cheek. "So a sandwall?" she asked her.

Roman smiled. "A magic sandwall." She whispered. She ate more of her ice cream and then set it down. She squatted and cupped her hands on the ground. A little sand appeared and then she cupped her hand next to it. "Now we will find…" She added one more and then sent the wall to surround the property. It was just subtle piles of dirt nothing anyone would notice. "... who is testing out perimeter and hold them."

Celes smiled down at her. "Clever little genius of a wife I've got there." she said and looked out over the view wrapping her arms around her middle. "I think next vacation we should go to Italy. Lee and I got here and ate Italian the first night." she giggled.

Roman laughed, "I would enjoy going to Venice. I've always thought about it as a city of love." She sighed. She ate her ice cream.

"Its very romantic, will you take me on a Gondola ride?" she asked her batting her eyes down at her.

"Is that boat?" She sighed as she thought about it. "Only if Lee or John takes me on one and make a date of it."

Celes smiled down at her. "I'm sure they will." she said and looked back out over the view.

"But its quiet here… a little too quiet for my taste, though." She giggled. She looked up at Celes. "Why did you want to come here? The only thing I know about Greece is mythology. Its pretty to look at the blue water but it never struck me as a place to visit." she shrugged and went back to her ice cream.

"I like the islands, the water. The fact that its warm right now. I didn't want to go back to Hawaii and the Caribbean is too balmy this time of year." she shrugged and on a thought smiled down at Roman. "Want me to make a water wall to mix with your sandwall?" she whispered.

She smiled and nodded up at her. "Yes please. We make a good team, you and I." She winked at her.

Celes giggled and nodded. "I'd like to think so." she weaved the water in the air and blended them with Roman's like it was breathing. Her power over water just seemed to get stronger. "There you go." she chirped. "I like the quiet but you're right its a little too quiet."

"We should make some noise." She wiggled her eyebrows. She sighed as she sat back a little. "Speaking of noise, I already miss the kids." She giggled.

"I do too." Celes sighed and sat down next to Roman. "It must be insane for you though. Dai was their primary caregiver for many years." she said nudging her. "Maybe we should just go home early." she sighed again.

"Maybe. Oh, I would so enjoy running around with the kids." she giggled. Roman ate more of her ice cream and then sighed, "Time for some cliff diving." She sang.

Celes smiled and kissed her cheek and got up brushing off her mini skirt. "Well I say we do that and swim all day and then worry about thinking about going home later." she said and held out her hand to help Roman up.

Roman took her hand and stood up. "Sounds good to me." She kissed Celes and walked back in the house. "We are now ready to go cliff diving!" She called.

Harry looked up with a grin. "Sounds good to me." he said standing. He wore trunks and an open Hawaiian print shirt. "Is Ro all ready to go with the protection and all?" he asked John.

John nodded. "She is."

"Hey!" Roman called to them both. "Not Hawaii. Greece, so blues and whites."

Celes giggled. "I got it." she said and went over to Harry and changed his clothings look with a thought and then did the same to John's. "See more Greece, less Hawaii." she said patting John's cheek and then pulling on his shirt a little so she could kiss his cheek.

He chuckled as he refused to lean down. "Where is your step ladder?" he teased her.

Celes giggled and held her hand out and summoned the shrunken stool and then made it bit and set it down in front of him and climbed up on it and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

John moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Well, then, I guess its time to cliff dive." he picked Celes up and tossed her over his shoulder. He waved his hand and the stool shrank and floated on to his hand and placed it into his pocket.

Roman giggled and jumped up and smacked Celes on the ass. "Nice."

Celes gave a yelp and kicked her legs a little. "Not fair!" she pouted.

Harry chuckled. "Lets go do this." he said and as he passed John and Celes gave Celes' ass a little smack of his own.

Celes yelped again. "Oy! Is there a bloody target on it? Is it too wee for me to see?" she demanded as a blush crept into her cheeks and her accent deepened.

Lee chuckled and smacked her ass too. "Aye, 'tis wee." He teased her.

Celes shivered a little and fell limp over John's shoulder her hair falling down around her face to block the deep blush.

John chuckled as he gave her ass a little smack. "I think its pick on Celes day." He told her as he followed the others.

Celes squealed and pushed herself up to look at him. "Oh do you, Mr. John? And what pray tell does that entail?" she asked him.

"Oh, it will come to us as the day goes on." He told her and pushed her back down over his shoulder. "Now take it and enjoy it." He told her and entered the courtyard. The apparated to the place to enjoy their day.

"Hey! Don't go running off!" Lee called to Roman as he chased after her.

John chuckled as he set Celes down.

Celes smiled and shook her head and walked over to the edge and looked down and gave a nervous little laugh. "Ha, that's uh… high." she said.

Harry chuckled and looked over. "Its not that bad, if you want I can hold your hand the first time." he offered.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice." she said to him and pulled off her shirt and skirt and opted to send them back to the house till she needed them again.

Harry looked her over and shook his head. "You wearing bikinis should be against the law." he moaned.

Celes giggled. "Just hold my hand." she said and looked over the edge again and then over at Lee, Roman, and John.

Roman smiled at her. "You can do it, Cel-Bear. Once you do it once you will be able to do it again."

Celes nodded as her stomach gave a little flip. "Okay. Lets do this." she said trying to pyce herself out. "Should we all hold hands?" she asked and started to jump when her stomach flipped again.

Lee grabbed Roman hands as Celes and Harry jumped off. He walked over to the edge and saw them enter the water. "Geeze." He breathed. He searched the water and then found Celes and Harry both surface and he gave a sigh.

Celes gave a whoop and grinned at Harry and hugged him and as she did the top of her swimsuit bubbled up next to them and she giggled. "I guess I need to tie it tighter." she said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah…" he picked it up and handed it to her.

Roman smiled down at them and giggled. She turned to Lee. "Come On, its our turn." She told Lee."

"Uh…" Lee said. "Uh, I think this is more of your guyses thing."

Roman wrapped her arms around him. "Come on Papa Bear. I'll be with you the whole time. I'll even wrap my magic self around you. You will be awesome. I promise. Nothing will happen to us."

Lee frowned and then gave a nod. "Okay."

Roman giggled and then bounced. She kissed him and then held his hand as they stepped to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw that Celes and Harry were swimming away. "Ready?" She asked as she connected with him and soothed him. When she felt he was ready she counted off and then jumped with him.

Lee resurfaced and gasped for air. "Wow!" he smiled and looked around. He frowned for a moment when he didn't see Roman. " _Roman, where are you?"_

"Up here!" She called from up on top of the cliff.

Lee looked up, "You little brat!"

Celes swam over and grinned. "All by yourself, how brave." she said with a giggle as Harry swam up next to her.

John walked up next to Roman and chuckled. "That was good." he said into her ear and then kissed below it. "Want to jump with me like we did in Hawaii?" he asked.

Roman laughed, "He is going to punish me later." She said watching Lee down below. "I'm calling in one of those favors." She giggled. "You have to protect me."

John chuckled. "From Lee's punishment?" he asked.

"Oh yes. As much as I enjoy it, he can be so ruthless." She told him and shivered as she thought about the last time Lee punished her. "So mean."

John chuckled. "I will protect you as best I can, but keep in mind, he still trumps me in a lot of things when it comes to you and Celes." he winked and held out his hand to her.

She gave whimper. "So unfair." She took his hand and gave another shiver as she thought about Lee's punishment again. "God, that man will drive me insane!" she held John's hand tighter and then giggled. "Lets do it!"

John chuckled and shook his head. He stepped closer to the edge with Roman and then the two of them jumped off the cliff together, he laughed the whole way and when he came back up he searched for Roman before Lee could get to her and then plucked her out of the water just before Lee did. "That was awesome!" he said hugging Roman close.

Roman giggled as she wrapped herself around John. "So awesome! Lets do it again!"

Lee growled, "Roman." He warned.

"Lee! You were made of awesome! You did that all by yourself. So hot!" She winked at him.

Celes nodded. "That's what I've been saying! I thought we were going to have to drag him kicking and screaming." she said and smiled up at Lee fondly.

Harry shook his head. "Well he's as brave as me, I've done a jump that high alone." he said puffing his chest out.

John just allowed Roman to cling to him as he kept moving away from Lee when he would move towards them.

"Right!" Roman said. "You men are just so hot! I love to see a man jump off a cliff and then see those long lean lines." She moaned.

" _You are mind tonight. All mine."_ lee growled at her.

She shivered and held John. " _Not if you can't catch me."_ she sang back. "Hey! Lets do it again!"

John smiled and shook his head and apparated them back up to the top of the cliff.

Celes smiled a little and went over to Harry. "Take me back to the top, I'm going to bake in the sun for a while and then jump again." she said to him.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Alright." he pulled Celes into him and looked at Lee. "Coming mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He popped up with Harry and Celes. He sighed and smiled as he looked at Roman he walked over to her and went to grab her.

Roman giggled and skipped away. "Lee, maybe you should sunbath for a little bit."

Celes giggled as she watched their game of cat and mouse and summoned a large umbrella and a huge towel and laid herself out on it.

Harry leaned over and kissed her with a moan. "I'm going to jump again and swim." he said to her.

"Okay, I'll be here." she sang.

John stayed close to Ro as she danced and skipped away from Lee and then sat down in the middle of the cliff and kept his magic self with her.

"Are you going to jump again?" Roman asked Lee. "It was fun wasn't it?"

"You little brat." He growled at her.

Roman sent her magic self to Lee and kissed him down his neck. "Catch me!"

Lee ran after her and then jumped off the cliff when she jumped. He smiled and then apparated down into the water and waited for in the water.

When Roman entered the water she swam away from Lee and then resurfaced. She giggled and squealed as she swam away from Lee. "You need to go hang with Celes."

"Oh, no, I'm going to get you. This is war and you are mine." Lee growled as he followed her.

ROman screamed and then apparated back to the top of the cliff. "He's trying to catch me!" She squealed as Lee popped to her location and tried to catch her. "WAIT!" She told him and looked at him. "You cheated. You can' jump off a cliff and then apparte down into the water. That is so cheating!"

"Oh really? Like how you did?" He growled and went to catch her again.

She screamed and then jumped off the cliff again.

Celes got up off the towel and grinned at Lee, Harry, and John as she walked past. She winked at them and jumped. About half way down she had the water come up and catch her and lower her into the water and she swam up to Roman. "That's cheating too. But I'm not trying to catch you." she said and kissed her and then dipped back under the water and swam away.

Roman laughed. "I thought you would do that with the first jump." She called to her. She heard a splash and frowned as she looked around. She squealed as a hand grabbed her foot. "John!" She squealed again. "He's got me!"

John popped into the water next to Roman and pulled her away from Lee who was under the water and laughed as she clung to him. He chuckled again and popped them back up to the top of the cliff.

"Ha-ha!" Roman pointed at Lee as she laughed at him.

"You little brat!" Lee growled.

Roman squealed again and jumped off the cliff again. She really enjoyed jumping and playing with Lee. It had turned into a game and she was enjoying it. As Roman resurfaced something fast swam by her. "What the…"

A man with such dark black hair surfaced. He was right next to a small red hair woman. He gave a nice charming smiled and pulled her to him. "Well, well." He said in a deep seductive voice. His ocean blue eyes looked over her face. "Beautiful and talented. I've seen oceans the same color as your eyes." He told her.

Celes pulled away from him. "Thank you… I think." she pulled away a little more and moved herself closer to Roman. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her. "Someone that appreciates the beauty and talent of those who possess the talent of water magic." He told her as he reached for her again.

Roman growled and caught his wrist. "You are not permitted to touch my wife."

"Wife? Oh, now that is just a shame." He looked back at Celes. With a simple thought he made a strong enough wave to pulled her to him. "Do you not like men, jaded by them, or never known a man's touch. I assure you I can be as gentle as the gentlest of waters."

Roman growled again and grabbed his hand. With a simple twsis of her wrist she had him letting go of Celes and burning him all at the same time. "I. Do. No. Share." She growled as the water around them started to boil hotly.

Celes swam away and then up behind Roman. "Okay, let him go now. Hes just an arrogant man. Don't hurt him." she said softly in her ear.

The man raised his hand in surrender.

Roman let him go and then popped them back up the cliff. She glared down at him and then walked back to the guys. "Time to go." She growled.

Lee frowned, "What happened?"

Celes gave a little half smile and looked down at the guy. "Uh, some guy was hitting on me… I don't think he…" she shook her head. "It made Roman mad." she shrugged and summoned a white dress to pull on over her swimsuit.

Harry stood slowly. "Okay, is it handled or are we going to have an issue?" he asked.

"I can guarantee no one has touch him as I have." Roman growled. "Let go I'm no longer comfortable here." she frowned as she finished going through the man's memories. " _We need to get back to the house. He is a fucking god."_ she told them all.

Celes looked back down and he was gone. She was a little excited but pushed it back and nodded.

Harry gave a little growl. "Well damn, lets go." he said.

They all popped back to the house. "Poseidon!" Roman shrieked! "The fucking bastard had the _nerve_ to try and seduce Celes. Right in front me like I wasn't there. Or that I didn't matter. I'm going to boil his waters, that's what I'm going to do. I'll boil his waters and boil him alive!"

Celes rubbed her back. "Roman, you can't boil him alive, hes a god… like the real deal, yeah? So no reborn like you and I?" she asked and she kissed her cheek. "Calm down a little."

"He was reborn." Roman snapped and a vase melted. She looked at it and took a deep breath and counted. "Okay… okay. I'm good. I'm good."

Celes had stopped rubbing her back when she snapped and pulled up her knees to her chest. "His seduction didn't work. For the record. I only want you, Harry, Lee, and John." she whispered to her. "And he wouldn't have gotten very far, I have some tricks too."

Harry paced. "So that's who has been messing with us all morning?" he asked, occasionally he'd glance at Celes like he wanted to mark her and then give a little growl and go back to pacing.

Roman sighed and leaned back on the couch next to Celes and pulled Celes to her arms. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm not angry at you and I know you are capable of doing your thing. I just don't like being disregarded when I tell people things. I'm sorry. And no, it wasn't him. It was another. From what I saw from his memories they are reborn every 100 years or something like that. But it was another one of them."

Lee frowned, "Well, isn't that just peachy. We stumbled into a pantheon." He smiled and looked over at Celes and winked at her. " _You must be really excited."_ he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

" _Oh my God yes! Greek gods!"_ she sent back with a grin. She resisted the urge to bounce she was really curious and excited about them regardless of Mr. Poseidon… never know the touch of a man… she giggled as she thought about it and shook her head. "Silly god."

Roman shook her head. "That was really cheesey, wasn't it?" She asked. Celes.

Celes nodded. "I give him a solid B for effort." she giggled.

"What?" John asked. "For what effort?"

Roman smiled. "I told him that he wasn't permitted to touch my wife. He said, 'Do you not like men, jaded by them, or never known a man's touch. I assure you I can be as gentle as the gentlest of waters.' I mean… that was cheesy now that I think of it."

John frowned. "Who says that? I mean, I don't even say that and I will admit I'm kind of cheesey."

Celes giggled. "It was cute, cheesy but cute." she shrugged. "John says better things though. You all do, and I like the cheesiness from you guys." she wiggled in her seat.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we ace the cheese factor… er, I do anyway." and then frowned a little. "He can't do cheesy with you."

"Mine!" Roman said and held Celes closer. "All mine." She kissed her.

Celes kissed her back with a little smile and then moaned and pressed closer.

A yell of panic filled the air and Roman shot up. She frowned as she pinpointed the area. "We caught someone!" She told Celes and grabbed her hand. She pulled her outside to the perimeter of the property and sure enough there was a skinny teenager that was caught in the growing earth they had set.

"Please, help me out of this." The kid told them. He had brown hair, clear complexion, and was thin. He wore shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers. "Please."

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"Its going to eat me alive, please, let me out." the kid said.

Celes stepped forward and gave him a smile. "Whats your name? Just tell us that and we will see about letting you down, okay?" she asked soothingly.

"If not I'll just heat the earth and let it eat you alive!" Roman told him and smiled when the boy panicked again. She giggled a little and then made a straight face when Celes glared at her.

Celes sighed and shook her head and looked back at the boy. "Who are you? Don't look at them, just me. Who are you?" she asked.

"Ettore." The told her. "Ettore Quick."

"Hermes!" Roman pointed at him. She frowned at him. "He's just a kid."

"Please… will you let me out now?" Ettore asked. "Please?"

Celes smiled and shot a glance at Roman. "I think we can, but you can't run away. We will make you come back." she said to him.

" _Hes just a kid… this is just trippy."_ Harry sent to them.

Roman sighed and walked over to Ettore. "Okay. No more panicking." She told him as she held his hand and calmed him down even more. "I'll take it off. Watch her." She told him pointing to Celes.

Ettore nodded and looked over to Celes.

Roman cooled the sand and she watched as Celes' water washed it away. She picked the kid up and set him down then replaced her mini wall. "How old are you Ettore?"

"I just turned 16." he said still watching Celes with his light brown eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Lee asked. "Were you here this morning too?"

Ettore looked over to Lee and his eyes widen a little. "Yes."

Celes smiled at the boy. "Why don't we sit down to talk." she suggested. "Maybe you'd like a snack?" she asked glancing at all of them and then back at Ettore.

"Uh…" he blushed a little but shook his head.

Roman sighed, "he is starving." She told the others. "Come on, kid. We can sit on the patio so you will be more comfortable." She told him and lead him to the little sitting area.

Ettore looked at all of them with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

Lee excused himself to make lunch.

"So, your brothers and sister send you?" Roman asked.

Celes took in the boy and sat down. " _Hes so malnourished."_ she sent to Roman and smiled at Ettore encouragingly.

He cleared his throat. "Some… friends. But they say I'm their little brother."

" _He is not a puppy. We aren't keeping him."_ Roman sent back to Celes but know it was no use. "Well, what did they say for you to do?"

"To watch you… and tell them what you are doing." His voice cracked and his light blush deepened.

Celes straightened and she looked at Roman and then back at Ettore. "Have you told them what we are doing?" she asked him. " _Maybe we can keep him the rest of the week, he needs meat on his bones. Poor baby, look at him."_

Roman gave a silent groan. Part of her felt what Celes was feeling but the other part didn't care… it must be the Damon part of her.

"No… Well… not really. I only told them you were just in the house and there was nothing going on." He told them.

"So, what were you doing here now?" Roman asked.

"Uh…" he looked at Roman and blushed. Then He looked over at Celes and blushed deeper. He mumbled something unclear.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "What was that?" she asked him gently.

"I was told to watch the women." He whispered.

Roman snorted and crossed her arms. "That tall black haired man sent you, didn't he?"

He nodded.

Celes giggled a little. "Relentless isn't he?" she asked Roman and shook her head. "I'm not available and neither is she if hes interested." she shrugged.

He looked up at them. "He… he don't care. He likes anything with a water talent and the fact that one of you has it and the other catching off guard really gots him stirred up. He said he was going to have both…" he paused as he tried to remember the words that was used. "Hot blooded, fiery bitch was going to stay in his dungeons and the other was going to stay in his bed."

Roman laughed out loud. "Do you hear this?" She asked them.

Harry gave a low growl from behind Roman. "Not going to happen."

Celes had to stand and move as her anger spiked. "Oafish… stupid… god… stupid… oh that's just not okay. Not okay. In his bed." she laughed dryly. "He wishes." she said.

Roman sighed, "Come here." She told Celes and brought her over to sit on her lap. "Don't worry about it. He isn't going to do anything."

Lee came out grumbling to himself, clearly have been relayed the information. He set the food down for everyone. It was what Celes had requested that morning. "Eat." he told the boy.

Ettore picked up a hot dog and sniffed it. He took a little bite. When he deemed it safe she started to eat it like he hadn't eaten in years. He grabbed another and moaned.

"Hey, slow down kid. You are going to get sick or choke." Lee told him. "Finish whats in your mouth. Then start on the other."

Ettore nodded as he chewed and then swallowed. "He's hurt you know." he said with a full mouth. "Nep, that his name… or that is what he is choosing to go by. He don't like heat very much and which ever one of you burned him got him good. He perfects cold hearted bitches compared to the hot ones." He shrugged and started to eat some more. "If you ask me, it serves him right. He always goes for the ones that are married. Him and his older brother."

Celes laughed a little and nodded. "That sounds right." she said and shook her head. She got up and grabbed her food and then sat back down with a little sigh and started to eat with tiny little moans. "So… yummy." she said getting a little distracted by her lunch.

Roman smiled and rolled her eyes. She passed her plate to the kid so he could eat more. "So, they say you are their brother?"

Ettore nodded. "Yeah, I never seen them before a couple of months ago. It a whole gang of them them, though. And they aren't all men there are women too. So far I'm the youngest. They are calling us The Originals." he shrugged his shoulders. "Dorky if you ask me. But hey they give me jobs every now and then and as a reward I can get paid and I do what I want."

"What about your parents?" Roman asked.

"Foster care. I ran from the system when I was 12, been running ever since." He ate the food that was on Roman's plate.

Celes stopped eating and her heart went out to him. She glanced at John and then back down at her plate. " _Poor things is being manipulated."_ she sent to all of them and ate some more of her own food shaking her head slowly.

Ettore paused in his eating as if he just remembered something. "I'm okay." he told them and pushed the plate away. I have to get back to collect my money."

"What exactly do you do with your money?" Roman asked. "I mean, you don't seem like you eat very much and your clothes look old too."

"Uh… I have a group I take care of." he said but didn't say any more.

"Are they kids too?" Roman asked. When he didn't say anything she leaned forward and turned his chin. She took in his memories. "We can help."

"Uh… I need to go." he said as he stood.

"What if we say we can pay trip what they are paying you, will that help you?" Roman asked.

"Triple?" He asked as he gave a far off look as if he was calculating things in his head.

"Not just triple but we can offer hot baths, food, clothes, and places to sleep." Roman told him.

Celes stood smiling at him. "We would really like to help, please let us." she said to him.

"I'll think about it." Ettore told them.

Roman stood up. She eyed him and then nodded. She held her hand out to him and and a flower bloomed. "Take this as a token of our honesty. I will never die or wilt as long as we keep our word. Don't let the others talk you out of this. You have responsibilities, I know how that feels. So do I, and I know how hard it is to trust people."

Ettore looked at the excotic flower and then gave a nod. He took it and twirled it a couple of time. He nodded again, "I will think about it."

With that said Roman escorted him off property so he wouldn't be caught in the trap. She watched him go and smiled. He really was fast. She hummed as she went back to her family.

Celes crossed her arms and sighed. "Poor thing." she said softly and shook her head and turned to the table and then looked at Harry, John, and Lee. She bit her lip and then decided to go inside. Once inside she went into the media room and sat herself down and watched a movie as she processed what had just happened. As she she watched she started to stip off her wet cloths and then pulled a blanket up around her and half watched the movie.

Harry came in and sat down on the couch next to her and then pulled her into his arms and rubbed her arm. "You alright?" he asked her.

Celes smiled at him and leaned into him more. "I'm okay, just trying to process everything. You know and not feel like my vacation was one big bust." she shrugged.

Harry sighed and looked at her and tipped her chin up a bit. "This is not a bust." he said to her.

Celes smiled up at him and kissed him. "All I have done so far is have sex… and talk to reborn Greek gods."

"And cliff diving." he pointed out to her.

Celes nodded. "And cliff diving. I'm really excited about the reborn Greek gods but what if they end up being… bad?" she asked.

Harry sighed and kissed her again. "I don't think they are. Its just sounds like its a bunch of kids." he shrugged.

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "That poor kid. I don't even know the full extent of it but hes doing odd jobs just to get money…" she shook her head. "I hope he comes back so we can help him." she whispered.

Harry smiled. "Your Mummy Sense is tingling isn't it?" he teased.

Celes gave him a little pout but smiled. "A little yeah." she said to him and kissed him again.

Harry kissed her back and pulled open the blanket she was wrapped himself in it with her and gave a little moan and then watched the movie with her.

After the movie was over Celes leaned up and kissed Harry and then with a little moan got off of the couch pulling the blanket with her. "I'm going to go shower and find something cute to wear for tonight." she said and leaned over and kissed Harry one more time and then left with a little bounce. She made her way to one of the big bathrooms and turned on the waters and hummed as she summoned and added her own bath salts and bubbles. She continued to hum as she lowered herself into the tub and sighed shutting her eyes enjoying the feel of the warm water.

Roman squealed as she tried to get away from Lee. After lunch Lee had resume his pursuit of her. She giggled as she tried to hide from him. She quickly crawled around the bed in a room and hid under it. She covered her mouth and waited. She heard the door to the room open and saw his feet walk by then disappear. She peak out from under the bed and smiled. She screamed when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her from under the bed.

"Got you!" Lee growled at her. He picked her up and then tossed her on the bed. "You little teasing, braty, devil woman. How could you do that to me? I thought you were with me. Its like you shoved me off the cliff."

"I wouldn't do that to you." She told him. "Besides you looked really cool diving off the cliff alone, and then you kept jumping off to catch me. There wasn't anything to be scared of. You are made of awesome!" She sang.

Lee smiled down at Roman, "Yeah, I know. I was telling Celes this the other day… er, week… I don't know when. But I am made of awesome." He smiled down at Roman and pulled the string of the top of her bathing suit and unlaced the front of her suit. "I like this, its like I'm unwrapping a gift."

"A gift that you are being denied of!" Roman giggled as she rolled and tried to crawl away.

"Oh, no you don't." He bragged her ankle and pulled her back. "You teasing woman!" He moaned as he settled between her legs and pinned her down with his body weight. "Let me have a taste. Just a little taste." He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her. "I need a tasted." He finished unlacing the front of her bathing suit and slid his hands inside.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed into Lee's hands. She opened her mouth to his demanding tongue and moaned again. She sucked on his tongue and then flipped Lee over her so that he landed on the bed. She giggled and got off the bed. "Bye!"

"Wench!" Lee called after her.

Roman squealed and ran from the room. She ran past John and then paused. "YOU! You are supposed to be protecting me! He almost got me."

John chuckled. "I told there is only so much I can do." he said and grabbed her hand.

"The worst bodyguard ever!" She told him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Well I could always make it up to you by hauling you over my shoulder and taking you to hide." he said.

"See that is what a bodyguard is supposed to do. Take their client off and hide." She told him. "Take me…" She squealed when she saw Lee. She hopped up and down. "Hurry, hurry, hurry."

John chuckled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and apparated them to a room on the other side of the house and set her down and leaned down and kissed her then looked around. "So… what now?" he asked.

"We hidte." She whispered as she looked around the room. She walked to the bathroom. "Oh, this is nice. You know, I like when Celes finds us houses or when we build a house. They are so nice." She said as she came back into the room. She paused as she felt for Lee. "Okay, we are good. For now, anyways." She got down on the floor and crawled to the bed. She looked under the bed and crawled under it.

John shook his head and then crawled under the bed with her. "You know this is a very un original hiding place. We should find a secret wall or something." he teased her and looked at her.

Roman gasped, "THis is original." She told him. She frowned as she looked at him. "How can you fit under here?"

John chuckled. "I'll admit its a bit tight." he said. "But I got pretty good at hiding under beds." he shrugged.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Hiding was sometimes easier when I was younger." he said.

Roman frowned at him. "You poor thing." She told him. She covered his mouth as she felt Lee getting closer. When he passed by she giggled. "I use to play hide and seek with my dad when I was really little. I love it. Every now and then I can get Harry to play. Its really fun. One of these days I want to play worldwide hide and seek with everyone."

"That should be interesting given we can all track one another… well most of us." he shrugged and ran a hand lightly over her arm.

Roman shivered and looked over at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

John smiled. "Just touching your arm." he said and continued the action and traced his hand down to her hand and transferred it to her thigh.

"And now?"

"Just touching your thigh. Its very soft." he whispered and ran his fingers down to her knee and then back up the inner part.

Roman shivered and pressed her legs together. "It seems to me that you are trying to get fresh." she told him.

John chuckled. "Oh no, you'd know if I was getting fresh." he said trailing his hand up over her belly and splaying it out there smiling at her. "I'd be a lot more obvious." he said to her.

She giggled, "And you aren't being obvious now?" she asked him. "And here I was going to allow you to touch me until you got your fill. Oh well." She giggled and started to crawl from under the bed.

John chuckled and shook his head he pulled her back to his side and held her there. "Well if you were going to let me do that…" he said and ran both his hands down to her thighs and up them brushing her core and pressing her into him. "Maybe we should consider an easier hiding space." he said and nipped her ear.

Roman shivered and giggled, "Like what?"

John licked her neck a little and worked his finger into her swimsuit and touched her hot core with a moan. "Like… a closet maybe?" he asked her and kissed down her neck.

Roman gave moan and then whimpered. "I think… yeah…" She breathed.

John chuckled and made a quick move and pulled her out of from under the bed and then pulled her into the closet that was big enough to be a room in the room he shut the door and turned on the light. "Well this is nice." he said and looked around and then down at her and kissed her laying her down on the floor as he did.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. She giggled and pressed her body to his. She pulled back and looked up at him. She smiled as she bit her lower lip. "You have me in the closet. How unoriginal."

John's eyebrows shot up. "Oh!" he said and started to tickle her sides. "Unoriginal indeed." he said as he continued to tickle her.

Roman squealed and laughed as she tried to get away from him. "Not fair!" She laughed. "You are holding me down! And you are heavy!"

John chuckled. "No, Im bodyguarding you with my body." he said and continued to tickle her up and down her sides and along her legs.

She squealed and screamed as she tried to wiggle from under him. "Cheating!" she laughed.

"No, no. Completely fair." he declared and then started to nuzzle her neck with his nose lightly and kept tickling her.

"NO!" she screamed and laughed. She shivered and wiggled to get away from him. She pushed has his hips and chest trying harder to get away from him. She squealed and shivered again. How was it that he was torturing her by tickling her but arousing her all at the same time? "Evil!"

"I've been told that in the past." he said and dipped down and kissed along her collarbone as his fingers started to caress the sides of her body instead of tickle.

Roman shivered again. "Its okay." She moaned. "I actually enjoyed it." She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him. "My best tease on you was on the beach. You buried under the sand and me over you." She moaned as she remembered how she tortured Kama on the beach.

John growled into her neck. "That was… you and Celes… just…" he nipped up her neck and then ran a tongue on her lower lip and kissed her. "The two of you just know how to drive a guy a little crazy." he murmured against her lips and started to work her swimsuit off her shoulders and when he freed up one of her breasts and moaned and cupped it.

Roman moaned as she arched into his hand. "Do… we?" she asked and kissed him again.

John nodded with a moan and flicked a thumb over her nipple and started to work the other side of the suit off. "You do… when the two of you work together you nearly render us men helpless." he said and kissed down her neck again and sucked on the bottom a little. He pressed his hard body into her thigh and moaned.

Roman moaned as rolled her body. She lifted her head to give him access to her neck. "We… also… drive you crazy… don't we?" She moaned and shivered again. Before John could go any further, she flipped him over her. She giggled and shivered. She quickly rolled onto her stomach and shot to her feet. She fixed her bathing suit and frowned down at the laced part of her bathing suit. "Lee still has my sting." She grumbled as she started out the closet.

John sat up and growled a little and then stood up to grab her. "What is this, tease the boys day?" he asked.

She giggled and quickly dodged his hands. "Yes!" she told him and quickly ran out the room. She squealed and then screamed when she saw Lee and ran back the opposite direction. She slid to a halt when she saw John and squealed again. She apparated to the other side of the house and ran into the media room. "Harry!" She said when she saw him. "You are my warrior, I demand you protect me from the boys."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Well word in the connection is that you've been teasing them for most of the afternoon. Whats in it for me if I do?" he asked her and glanced at the door. "Better make up your mind quick they are on their way."

Roman gasped at him. "You are my warrior and you are going to take their word over mine? And then you are going to blackmail me? Oh, the disloyalty!" She pouted and crossed her arms under her breast. "So mean."

Harry looked at her breasts and moaned a little. "Disloyal? Me? Oh no, I'm your partner. I will totally help you." he said and got up and reached for her all in one motion and pinned her to him. "You little nymph running around here playing with us boys." he said and kissed her. "You are quite the little tease lately.

"What? I have not teased anyone." She said in mock offense. "I'm simply letting them touch me for a bit and then skipping away." She smiled up at Harry and pressed her breast into his chest. "Isn't that what you like?"

Harry moaned and nodded. "I like it better when I get to have you for longer than a few touches." he said and then lifted her and set her away from him. "Little nymph." he growled and kissed her. "I think I'm going to go for a swim in the pool while I wait for Celes to finish her bath." he said and kissed her one more time and strolled out, he paused when Lee and John came up. "Shes in the media room, guys." he said and with very much pain continued to walk away.

Roman chuckled to herself. She sent her magic self out to him and kissed him as she groped him. She poked her head out the room and saw John and Lee. She quickly apparated out the room and into the bathroom where Celes was. She giggled and groped Harry again.

Harry growled at her. " _Not cool_." he said.

Celes turned to her and smiled. "Whats all this then?" she asked.

Roman bounced on her toes. "Just marking things off my list of things I wanted to do today." She told Celes as she stripped off her bathingsuit and got into the tub with Celes. "Oh, nice and hot."

Celes gave her a little smile. "I'm glad you're having fun on vacation." she said to her and sat back down and went back to humming to herself.

"Yeah, its always fun being with everyone. Of course I didn't get to do much on the yacht but we will have this week to make that up." She unbraided her hair and poured water over her head. "So… why are we bathing?"

Celes smiled a little sheepishly. "Get the salt off my skin." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her and giggled. "You are washing the salt off your skin while you are in the tub with bath salts?"

Celes smiled a little bigger. "You're cute." she said and waded over to her. "Want me to wash your hair?" she asked driving the conversation away from her.

Roman giggled as she shook her head. She sat in front of her. "Do as you will." She told her.

Celes smiled and started to hum the song from Cinderella again and grabbed her shampoo and started to work it into Roman's hair.

"You know… there is only one more thing on my list today that I need to do." She told Celes and gave a little moan.

"Mmm, and what is that?" Celes asked as she worked her fingers up under her hairline.

"Have sex." she told her.

Celes shivered a little at her words. "Oh? Who tickles that fancy?" she asked and rinsed her hair and then started to massage conditioner into her hair.

"The only person that is touching my right now." She moaned.

Celes' hands paused and she moaned a little and pressed her front to Roman's back. "Oh?" she asked and twisted her hair on top of her head to let the conditioner soak in and then trailed her hands down the side of Roman's neck and then down her arms.

Roman sighed. "Yep. My list was to swim which I did. Tease the boys, which I just got done doing. And then have sex, but there is only one person that I haven't touched or teased today so I'm here to finish my list then nap until dinner." She rubbed her hand up and down Celes' legs. "I think that is a fulfilling day, yeah?"

Celes smiled. "Very." she said and started to trail her hands down over her body. "Do you have a way you would like to have your sex?" she asked and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm calling it Celes' Way." She whispered as she looked over her shoulder at Celes. "Whatever Celes wants, I'll do."

Celes smiled and pulled her back to sit down between her own spread legs and then spread Roman's out over hers and trailed a hand down her front and rolled the piercing above her core and moaned into her neck. "How about I just do it this way?" she asked agaisnt her ear and then slid her fingers down over her clit and slipped them into her core slowly.

ROman gasped a moan. She nodded and rolled her hips. She slid a hand down Celes' body and over her clit. She moaned again and then slid her fingers into Celes' core. "Like this?"

Celes moaned and nodded. "Yes… just like that." she said and rolled her own hips and continued to pump into Roman at an even speed. She kissed Roman's neck again and left little hickies down it and moaned loudly in her ear.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and moved her fingers at the same speed as Celes. She kissed up her neck and licked it. She nipped on her earlobe and then and then moaned again against her neck.

Celes rolled her hips and quickened the pace of her fingers and pressed her thumb to Roman's clit. She kissed Roman and moaned. "God… I need you." she whispered and ran kisses down her neck again and along her shoulders and collarbones.

Roman moaned louder and gave a little mew sound. She rolled her hips and started to pant. She sped her fingers up and then pressed against her clit and rubbed it. She shivered and mewed again.

Celes loved the sounds she was making and shivered and kissed her and then down to her breasts and moaned as she licked the nipples as they hardened more. She moved her fingers in and out of Roman even faster and pressed her thumb a little harder to Roman's clit and moaned as she felt her orgasm start to fill her.

Roman's mews came out faster and pumped her fingers faster into Celes. She shivered and panted more. She rocked her hips faster and shivered. "C-celes… I'm…" she whimpered and moaned as she rolled her hips faster. She so enjoyed the way Celes touched her.

Celes panted and nodded. "Me too… Oh God…" she moaned and kissed Roman again. "Now Roman… connect with me and come now." she whispered against her lips as she opened their connection fully.

Roman moaned against her mouth and open fully to her. She shivered and moaned louder as her orgasm washed over her. She shivered again and moaned. She continued to kiss Celes and suck on her tongue.

Celes moaned as her own orgasm swept through her body and shivered as she rode out the orgams and moaned into Roman's mouth. She loved when they connected during sex, she felt so close to Roman. She buried her face in Roman's breasts and moaned. "I missed you. I love you." she said into them and jerked a little.

Roman moaned again as she kissed the top of her head. She shivered against and moaned. She slowly sank back into the hot water. She held Celes to her and ran her hand down her back. She went a little further and cupped her ass. "That's mine too."

Celes giggled a little. "Oh is it? Shall I get it marked with your name?" she teased and kissed Roman up her neck and chin and then her lips. "Cause if I did that youd have to get my favotie part of your body marked with my name." she said and moaned a little and pressed her face into Roman's neck.

Roman giggled, "And what place would that be?"

Celes slid her hands up to Roman's breasts and moaned. "But I have to share them with Lee, he likes them just as much." she said and kissed back down to them and buried her face in them. "I told you if could live in them."

Roman laughed. "I can put Celes on one and Lee on the other. Oh! I know, I can put Leeles on them." She giggled. "I think I'll put my name on both cheeks." She said as she cupped Celes' ass and pulled her more into her. "I can put my name there in hickies." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Celes giggled. "You are so bad, I just love it. So how long do you think it'll take before the boys get here demanding you." she asked and continued to plant little kisses on Roman's breasts.

"I don't know, they have been moving fast lately." She giggled. "Oh! I should hide." She kissed Celes and then went to stand up.

Celes pulled her back down and smiled. "I thought you wanted to take a nap, and you know since they started behaving as a unit its easier for them to find you." she pointed out and kissed her again with a moan. "Go hide. Ill distract them so you can sleep if you want."

Roman giggled. "Its okay, you don't have to. I'm going to be in a bed anyways. so if they have their way, they have their way. At least I got you first." She sang and then ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, wait, I need to rinse this out."

Celes smiled a little and started to rinse Roman's hair, she was nearly done when the door to the bathroom slammed open and all three boys burst in. She looked up at them calmly and smiled and finished Roman's hair. "Well hello boys, can I help you with something?"

Lee pointed at Roman. "Her, right there." He growled.

Roman gave an innocent look and pressed a hand to her chest. "Me? Why, whatever did I do?"

Harry growled. "You know what you did." he said advancing on the tub with the others in unison.

John just gave her a heated look and followed the others.

Celes stood up slowly water dripping off her body. "Now boys, I think that its time for you all to just calm down a little." she said with a giggle.

"Oh, no. No, no. The little tease has teased us all!" Lee growled.

Roman hid behind Celes and peaked from around her legs since she was still sitting down. "Now lets all think about this like reasonable adult." She told the boys. "Teasing just happens and we just have to sometimes suck it up and deal with it… besides, all three of you can't have me at once." She gave a nervous laugh. "Like really, its bad enough when two of you do but, three? Come on, that nonsense."

Harry chuckled darkly. "Maybe you should ask your protector is that's possible." he asked as they stopped.

Celes blushed deeply as her body heated at the thought and looked down at the water her heart racing with excitement.

Roman shivered as she felt her body heating up again. "Uh, you know, all of this is just a big misunderstanding." She told them. "Just a big misunderstanding."

Lee snorted, "Oh really? What did we misunderstand?"

"I wasn't teasing you. Not at all. Its _you_ guys. You guys are all just wired for sex. You know, John, maybe you should lower their sexdrives and yours." Roman told him.

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You think?" he asked her.

Celes smiled knowing Roman was grasping for straws if that was the case then the boys would have been after her too and none of them really had been.

"You know what," Roman stood and pointed at all three of them. "You boys are being bad. Bad puppies. THis is Celes and my time and you are intruding. Now be gone with you! All three of you, shoo!" She told them as she tried to sound stern. "Heathens, the three of you, acting like you have no home training. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Lee laughed, "Hey, Harry, John. Are you guys ashamed of yourselves?"

"Nope no shame here." Harry said.

"Me neither." John said.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head. "You three are ruthless." she said and turned to Roman. "Come on." she said holding out her arm to her.

Roman held it. "Mean boys."

Celes looked over her shoulder at the boys. "Roman needs a nap and quiet, so Im taking her away." she said to them and popped them to the room she and Roman slept in the night before.

" _Ha! Suckers! Mama Bear has spoken."_ Roman sent the boys. She couldn't resist poking at them one last time.

Celes sighed and summoned towels and then dried Roman off and waved her hand and Ro was dressed in a nightgown that looked quite yummy on her. She dried herself and put on her own and then made her lay down in the bed and then crawled in next to her. She pulled Roman into her arms and sighed. "Stupid boys, who needs them anyways." she said and ran her hands through Roman's hair.

Roman smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Yeah." She said. She yawned as she closed her eyes. She didn't know how tired she was until that moment. "Stinky boys and their hormones." She wrapped her arms around Celes and then trailed off to sleep.

After Celes was sure Roman was sleeping deeply she eased out of her arms and covered her with a light blanket. She kissed her forehead and then went out of the room. She saw the boys standing there glaring and gave them a cool look. She turned and safeguarded the door so only she could get in and then turned and headed towards the kitchen for a snack without so much as a glance at the boys.

Lee grasped the door handle and tried to opened it. She shook the handle and groaned. He was so close. So, so, so close. He grumbled and then threw a little fit. He sighed and then walked to the kitchen and crossed his arms as he watched Celes.

Harry didn't even bother to attempt the door. "Come on John." he said grudgingly leading the way.

Celes looked at Lee. "What?" she asked as she put together a snack.

"You know what." He told her as he sat on one of the stools. "I want her. I'm going to tie her up and I'm going to punish her." He moaned as he closed his eyes and just allowed his imagination go wild. "I'm going to punisher for what she did and she is going to enjoy it." He smiled and looked at Celes. "If you let me in I won't let just Harry and John watch me punish her but I'll let you watch too."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth. "Let her sleep." she moaned. "J-just a little while. T-then I will." she said holding onto the counter her body heating.

"Okay, but no protecting her. If you do this for me I'll let you have her right after me." Lee told her. "Do we have a deal?"

Celes nodded panting a little. "Deal." she said and went back to making her snack with a moan.

Lee smiled. " _We have success, boys. I'll punish her while you watch, Celes will have her after me, then you two can figure out who is after her. When everything is said and done. She comes back to me._ " he sent the guys.

Harry chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What cha making Cel? Can I have some?" he asked

Celes turned and held her plate tightly. "No, no you can't." she said and started out so the boys could have their little victory without her.

Lee chuckled as he watched her. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Finally some payback from what she did today and for what she did all week last week."

Celes paused and looked back at them. "She didn't control that." she said and then left the room with an irritated sigh.

Harry nodded. "She still needs a little payback."

"You know technically it was all Damon's doing." John said.

"Hence why this is payback. The little shit is still picking on us." Lee grumbled.

"You know he is a little shit isn't he?" Harry asked. "Stirring up the house like that." he said thoughtfully pondering what he'd do to Roman.

John chuckled. "Well, I didn't get to see that part… except when you guys made me gass him."

Lee laughed. "Now that was priceless. All priceless." he chuckled.

"He just… stirred up trouble wherever you went and with Ro being pregnant with him its only going to get more stirred." Harry chuckled. "This is going to be a fun pregnancy when shes doing that."

Lee nodded, "Oh, yes. I already see his and her sweet tooth have been in effect. She has been slowly acting like him… except a female version of him. We really have to be on our toes. If I know her pranks are going to start to come out… We may need to hide the dung bombs… wait, I'll write George and make sure he don't give her any."

"Do you think that's really necessary? I mean she gets on the kids about not using them in the house." John told him.

Lee snorted, "It would not stop Damon and right now she may have a double standard about it so there is no telling what she will do."

"Celes can help reign her in though, shes always been pretty good at that. I mean Ro in school was full force." Harry shrugged.

Lee laughed as he leaned back and thought about those days. "Oh, yes. It didn't help that the twins taught her everything she knows. I mean she was their special student as much as they were her friends." He shook his head.

Celes walked back in and went to the fridge for juice. "You didn't help." she pointed out and smiled at him. She filled a glass and left the boys again.

Harry chuckled. "I only witnessed most of it second hand." he shrugged. "But it was pretty epic and I hear Celes managed you all with an iron fist… er most of the time."

"Brutal! It was just brutal!" Lee groaned. "She is more laxed and Ro isn't hurting as much as she was so its all good. But she never had a real summer vacation, she was constantly training and learning things. So when we all got back we would tell her what we did, the twins would show her what they came up with. We did things just to see her laugh and have a good time. She was was smart. She kept up on her schooling… more so than the twins and I." He chuckled. He smiled. "The first time that I met her the twins had been stalking her for a week. Then we finally caught her. We took her to one of the abandoned classrooms and the twins poked and prodded at her. Next thing you know Fred and I were in a war with each other over her. She was floating in the air both of us holding her up and not wanting to give in to each other. THat's when Celes caught us. She was so mad at us."

"Awe didn't she ban you from each other?" Harry asked getting up to get drinks. "Anyone wanna hydrate before the big torture session?" he asked.

"Water." John said and smiled.

"Same. Yeah, Celes banned us from each other. I actually don't remember what we did. But for a whole week Roman wasn't allowed to be with us and us with her. Longest week of our lives. We had tried to partition Celes but she told us if we asked again she would make it two weeks." Lee chuckled. "The only problem is, at night when Celes was busy or was sleeping with Draco Roman would sneak over to us. That was the only good thing about Celes. She would sometimes… most times get lost in her studies so Ro had time to leave for a couple of hours and then return like nothing happened."

"The only thing Celes was good for?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. "Well she couldn't get away with banning us for a week even if she tired nowadays." he said.

Lee laughed, "Are you kidding? I don't think Ro would go for it, and she is too sexually active now a days so I don't see that happening. I wouldn't even know how she could."

John chuckled, "Especially since Ro's powers are more defined than what they were in school."

Harry nodded. "Well Celes has her ways, Roman isn't the only one whose grown more defined and sexually active." he pointed out. "But Celes is easy… so theres that." he chuckled handing out waters and sitting back down.

"Yeah but she also adopts Roman's stubbornness every now and then and she can be hard to persuade sometimes." Lee pointed. "I think if she really wanted to keep Ro from us she would find a way."

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Whisk her off to New Mexico… girl territory." he said shaking his head.

"Why don't we get a house out there then?" John asked. "You know, cover our bases. So if that does happen it would give us an excuse to go there and take the kids to see Ro's father. If we so happen to meet, well…"

Lee laughed, "That is a good idea."

"I like that, maybe we should do that… Ro will want to be involved in building it though. She gets a little upset when she can't be." Harry pointed out sitting back.

"We can do that." Lee nodded. "When we get back Alan should be at the house. I'll ask him about property. Oh!" Lee looked around to make sure Celes wasn't wandering around. " _So, about the piglets, did you get them already?"_ He asked John in their mini group link between him, John, and Harry.

" _I did not, but I thought maybe we could take the girls and the kids out to the place that breeds and sells them as a surprise. It was all Danger's idea after all."_ John pointed out.

Lee shook his head. " _Are you kidding, Celes and Ro will want to buy more than just one apiece. They may even want to buy the whole litter. I think we should go there and take Danger since it was her idea and have her pick out one for Celes and one for Ro."_

" _Better, you saw how Celes was looking at the kid today. It would be like that but double."_ Harry sent to them.

Lee chuckled and nodded. " _Yeah, we better do it that way."_

John nodded in agreement.

"So tomorrow we should go out. Celes has been wanting to go to a club." Lee told John and Harry. "I think she even has a dress and everything."

"I think that works, shes a little down about this whole thing." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Lee sighed as he rubbed his face. "You know, this vacation hasn't been bad. Yeah we spent a week having sex… or lack of. Sorry, mate." He told John. "But it was kind of like a honeymoon if you ask me."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe you should tell Celes that, she just thinks she picked a dud of a location." he said shrugging.

"There's nothing wrong here… some young gods coming into their powers, we still have time to look around and do other stuff. We just have to find it. Its just kind of hard to do outside things cause both girls are so sexual." He chuckled as he remembered his and Celes' day doing the tourist thing. They didn't even finish before they were headed back to the house so he could have her.

Harry chuckled. "Well we've normalized Ro, yeah? And Celes seems less sexually charged." he shrugged. "I don't know I think we should risk a day of tourism. Comes down to it I will just please them publically… you know cause you two are so wary of it." he teased them.

John chuckled. "Oh, you are so kind to lift that burden." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes but laughed.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "I can find a bathroom it I have to."

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Just taking one for the team." he said in a hote voice.

"You hear this guy?" John asked.

"I do, I think we may have to bring him down a couple of notches." Lee said. Right then they both held Harry with their magic and walked him out to the back yard and tossed him into the pool.

Harry came up sputtering and in mock outrage. "You two are suppose to follow me! I'm the alpha!" he said indignantly laughing as he wiped water out of his face and her heard a little giggle float across the backyard and saw Celes watching them.

"Alpha, he says." Lee told John.

John nodded, "He did say that. Shall we?"

"We shall." Lee and John then jumped in the pool and then took turns dunking Harry under the water.

Celes giggled as she watched them dunk Harry and shook her head. She perched herself on a chair and watched.

Lee swam to the edge of the pool closes to Celes. "Come here, smiles." he called to her and offered his hand to her. "Come join us."

Celes giggled and got up and walked over to the edge of the pool and took his hand and allowed him to tug her into the pool. When she came up you could see through her nightgown. "Well isnt this nice?" she asked and used her magic to spray each boy in the face and swam away from them giggling.

Harry growled trying to catch his breath. "So… so not cool." he said to the guys and dunked John and used his magic self to dunk Lee.

Lee came back up and spitting out wather. "Oh its on! You stinken cheating Hawaiian. Come here, Celes, You are my secret weapon." He told her as he swam after her.

John laughed as he dunk Harry under the water. "I got her." he called as he used his magic self to catch her. He chuckled as Lee got her.

Celes gave a little shriek and tried to get away. "No!" she said and tried wiggling away and using her magic over water.

Harry came up and dunked John again and swam away before he came back up and projected his magic self to splash Lee and Celes.

Lee used Celes to block the splashes. "See the almost naked woman." He said lifted her up out the water a little as he tried to walk closer to Harry.

John laughed and used his magic self to dunk Harry again.

Celes giggled and wiggled away from Lee and fell into the pool and took in a mouthful of water and came up sputtering. "I am not a naked shield!" she declared and then winked and pulled off her wet nightgown and dipped back under the water and swam away from Lee towards John and Harry. " _Now I am."_ she sent them and went deeper as she go to John and Harry.

Harry growled and went under before he could be dunked again and made a grab for Celes both himself and his magic self but she slipped right through his fingers and he came up. "Shes got water all around her body making it hard to grab her damn."

"Hey! naked shield, get back here!" lee called as he swam towards her.

" _We have to surround her, that is the only way."_ John sent them as the three of them made a semi circle around her. " _Get ready to use your magic self. Lee you can use your magic as a wall."_

Lee smiled. "Come nicely or else." He told her as he set up a wall with his magic so she couldn't get past them.

Celes watched the three of them as she floated with her head just above the surface of the water. She gave a little pout. "Three big bad warriors to take down little old me? Oh I must be doing something right." she said and stood slowly, they were in the shallow so when she stood the water pooled around her waist. She brought her hair around to cover her breasts for effect. She stepped forward into a wall and two sets of magical arms and squealed. "Oh…" she said and used her own magic to push out a wave of water to push them away and distract them.

Harry growled as he tried to hold his place in the pool and pushed his magic self back to wrap his arms around Celes more firmly.

John just laughed. "You are forgetting, pockets. Born and raised in Hawaii, It will take more than a little wave to budge me." he told her as he held her with his magic self.

Lee rocked but quickly replaced the magic wall. They all walked up to her into a tighter semi circle. "You have been caught." He told her. "Give in and we will be nice." he winked at her.

Celes giggled and winked back at him but didn't give in, John had actually gave her an idea. She started to use her magic to assemble a wall of water in front of herself and then started to gently push it out towards the boys. Everytime she pushed it out they moved back and she moved forward.

Harry chuckled and tried reaching through the wall but found it hard to get his arms though, he kept his magic self firmly wrapped around Celes though.

" _I think we need backup."_ Lee sent them. He kept his wall in place and tried to push back.

" _If you wake Ro, you risk the fury of Celes. But she is sort of leaving us little choice."_ Harry pointed out as the water wall gave a waiver.

John pushed back and shook his head. " _I have an idea but you guys have to keep her distracted and make sure I don't get wet."_ He told them. Then he quickly changed into a dragon fly and landed on her head.

Celes gave a tiny gasp as the wall wavered again and she slowly reached up to figure out what was on her head. When she felt little wings she gave a little shriek and the wall dropped and she took off from where she was right into Harry and Lee.

John changed back and laughed. "Works every time." He laughed.

Lee chuckled as he held Celes. "Hey, you said you change into a chicken."

He shrugged, "I don't tell people about it I usually give some other animal."

Celes gave a little pout. "That was cheating. So... so cheating." she said wiggling against Lee.

Harry chuckled. "That was genius." he said and winked at Celes and then grinned at John.

"Yeah, I wouldn't imagine that it would work on Ro but on Celes," He paused and blue her a kiss. "I was pretty sure."

Lee chuckled. "Awe, did the mean dragon fly scare you?" He asked her as he kissed her cheek and then kissed down to her neck. "Its okay, I can protect you from it."

Celes gave a tiny moan and tipped her head to one side and looked at him. "I hate when you go all… warrior… its too hot for its own good." she shivered and then glared at John. "It won't work again, I know now." she said to him.

Harry chuckled and reached out running a hand down over her neck. "Well we can always come up with other ways to trap you."

"Y-you three suck… I-I have half a mind… to k-keep Roman all to m-myself for the r-rest of the week." she shivered and moaned.

Lee chuckled, "You can't do that. We already made our deal and you can't go back on your deal. Besides, if you keep Ro from us for the rest of the week, we will not touch you."

John chuckled, "Oh, that is a hard decision." he teased as he cupped one of her breast and rubbed a thumb over her nipple.

Celes' knees went weak and she moaned. "I-I could g-get you to." she insisted.

Harry shook his head and cupped her other breast. "Nope, I think we could adopt Roman's stubbornness for a week, right guys?" he asked them.

Lee nodded, "Oh yes."

John smiled bigger, "I can make it even worse. I can lower Ro's sex drive and heighten yours." He shook his head. "I don't want to punish you, Cel."

Celes shivered and looked up at him and bit her lip and shut her eyes. "I'm so mad at you three right now." she said and leaned against Lee. "I wont lock her away… b-but I will get you back for this." she moaned and arched her back a little as her core contracted and tightened in arousal.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We will be waiting." He told her.

"Hey!" Roman said rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing to my wife?" she asked.

Celes and the boys turned towards her. "They are being big mean warrior men." she shivered and looked at Roman unwilling to let her know that she basically sold her out.

"Let go of my wife!" Roman demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Right now!"

"Okay." Lee said and let Celes go.

Roman squatted at the end of the pool and frowned at Lee. That was just too easy. "Come on, Cel-Bear. Lets get you dried off before he changes his mind."

Celes gave her a little smile. "Okay." she said and blushed as she got out of the pool.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman went to walk off with Celes but paused and turned to the boys. "Shame on you!" She told them. "Picking on women smaller than you. We are supposed to be precious, and taken care of with delicacy. Meanies."

Lee snorted, "Yeah okay. When there are frail women in front of us, let us know. You two she devils are far from frail."

Roman giggled and stuck her tongue out at them and followed Celes.

Lee chuckled, "Come on guys, we have dinner to cook and then punishment to serve." he told Harry and John.

Celes turned and gave Roman a little smile. "I built a wall out of water!" She said excitedly.

Roman frowned. "A wall of water… You built a wall of water." She bounced. "Did you really how big was it? Was it massive? I bet it was massive."

"It was pretty big and thick enough that the guys couldn't get through it. Stinky John turned into a dragonfly and landed on my head though and it scared me! I thought it was a beetle!" She shivered.

Roman laughed, "A beetle? Skeeter isn't here. Totally cheating though."

"That's what I said! And then they said they wouldn't touch me for a week if I attempted to keep you from them!" Celes said as she dried off.

"A week? Why would I get punished for something they did?" Roman complained.

Celes looked up suddenly and blushed. "Uh... You... They would be punishing me for keeping you from them..." She trailed off and turned and finished drying off and waved a hand and was in a blue sundress.

Roman squinted their eyes. "What would they do?"

Celes smiled a little. "They said they wouldn't touch me for a week if I kept you from them for a week…" she shrugged. "Its a non issue… I was just ranting about them a bit." she giggled.

She sighed as she shook her head. "Those guys. So stinky." she laid back on the bed. She sat up and folded her legs. "So shall we watch a movie?"

Celes bounced onto the bed and straddled her legs. "We could do that. That sounds fun." she said.

"Oh yay! A girls night in. I want to see Beaches. I love Bette Midler!" Roman said as she looked up at her and wrapped her arms around Celes.

Celes giggled. "Well I thought we could have a group night, but if you want a girls night that can be arranged too." she lowered herself down a little and leaned over had kissed Roman.

Roman moaned as she kissed Celes. She rubbed her back and giggled and cupped her ass and gave it a little squeeze. "Oh! I have to put my name on your ass."

Celes giggled and wiggled her ass a little and then crawled around and laid down on her belly and lifted her dress and pushed her ass into the air a little looking over her shoulder heatedly. "Go for it." she shivered as her body heated and her core responded to the erotic nature of the position.

Roman squealed as she she started playing hickies on one cheek, creating her name. Roman shivered with arousal as she did so. She moaned and then licked the collected hickies and kissed it. THen she turned to the other cheek. She moaned again and couldn't help herself. She slid her fingers into her core and moaned again.

Celes moaned and arched her back pushing her ass further into the air. Her core tightened around Roman's fingers and she rolled her hips a little and shut her eyes. "That's… good." she sighed as her juices leaked out of her.

Roman moaned as she pumped her fingers in and hour of her. She loved the feel of her around her fingers. She was so hot, wet, and tight. She was so wanting and she enjoyed it. She finished her hickie tattoo on her ass and pumped her fingers faster into her. She paused as she pulled her fingers out and sucked onto her fingers and tasted her juices. "God you taste so good!" she moaned and then went back to pumping her fingers into her core.

Celes shivered and made little mewing sounds as she rolled her hips and pressed her forehead into the bed. She could feel her body shaking with her need and moaned louder and shivered. She felt her whole body go a little weak and looked back at Roman. "God… I love this." she gasped and made louder mewing noises as she closed her eyes again.

Roman smiled as and then pressed her mouth to her clit. She moaned and then growled. She flipped onto her back and wiggled her head between Celes' legs and then pressed her mouth fully to Celes' clit. She moaned as she swirled her tongue around her it and sucked on it. the whole time she pumped her fingers into harder and faster.

Celes moaned and attempted to lift herself away from Roman. She moaned and rolled her hips and arched her back more and spread her legs out even further. "Oh my God!" she shrieked and rolled her hips digging her hands into the sheets below them and kept screaming out her moans.

Roman moaned as she licked up the juices from her. She growled against her clit and licked it. Her tongue jabbed and stabbed at it and moaned on it. She she tilted her fingers and pressed against her g-spot as she pumped her fingers into her.

Celes' screams became higher pitched as she rocked back onto Roman and felt pressure building and her orgasm approaching quickly. "Ro… Ro…. Roman!" she screamed as she rolled her hips and rocked into Roman's fingers.

Roman growled against Celes and sucked on Celes' clit. She felt her tighten more around her fingers and moaned. She then gave a smiled and pulled onto her clit ring with her teeth and moaned against it to send the vibrations through it to her clit.

Celes gasped out a scream and her body arched back as her orgasm finally slammed into her. She felt her legs shake and screamed again when her juices flooded out of her. She moaned and dropped her head onto the bed and jerked.

Roman giggled as she licked her juices clean from Celes. She licked her clit one last time and then rolled her over on top of. She looked up at Celes and giggled. "You taste so good." She told as she licked her fingers and lazily kicked her feet like she was just enjoying a relaxing day.

Celes jerked, moaned and shivered. "God!" she gasped and shook her head. "You are insanely… made of awesome." she said and closed her eyes.

She giggled as she kissed the inside of her thighs. "I try."

Celes giggled a little and jerked at the kissing of her thigh. "I know…" she fell back and moaned again. "That was awesome…" she said and looked back behind her as if she thought someone was watching them and shivered.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. Then she crawled up her body and kissed her. "Don't forget it either." She bounced off the bed and waved a hand and changed into a long t-shirt. "Come on. Something smells good."

Celes grinned and bounced off the bed herself and righted her dress and pulled the scooped neck back up over her breasts as it had been pushed down while she was pushing herself into Roman. She laced her hand with Roman's and they walked to the kitchen to find the boys. "Hello, boys." Celes said with a giggle.

Harry chuckled and walked over and kissed each girl. "Hello, ladies. Have fun?" he asked.

"Of course!" Roman said and then skipped over to the bar and climbed up on the stool next to Lee.

Lee leaned over and kissed her. "Its good to see you up and active again."

"Something smells good. What ya cookin, John?"

John turned and smiled at her. "Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans with optional gravy." he said with a shrug.

Celes grinned as she took a seat on the other side of Roman. "That sounds yummy." she said to him.

"It does. It really does. Hold the gravy for me. Is it almost done?" Roman as as she leaned on Lee and started to gnaw on his bicep.

"Hey, no eating me. I'm not made of food." Lee told her.

"But you taste good and I'm hungry. I gave my lunch to the starving kid this afternoon." She told him. "So you have to let me eat you. I already ate Celes."

Celes sucked in a breath and choked on her spit a little and blushed deeply and smiled a little.

Harry laughed and patted Celes' back. "Well maybe she'll get a little taste of us later." he said with a shrug as Celes continued to cough a little.

John chuckled. "It'll be done here pretty quick the potatoes need mashing though want to do that?" he asked Roman attempting to distract her.

"Okay!" She hopped off her stool and actually bit Lee.

"Ow! You little shit!" Lee hissed.

Roman giggled and ran around him into the kitchen. "Yum!" She said licking her lips at him.

"Oh, you little brat! I'm gonna get you for that. I swear you are acting more and more like Damon. I just want you to know. I'm gonna torture him when he is born."

"You better not." She told him.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You can't torture him after he's born, he won't even remember what he did! That's just not fair!" she protested to the Lee. " _Besides you're getting your payback for today later."_ she sent him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Lee chuckled. "Oh its okay. He won't know we are torturing him. It will be _cute_ stuff." He told them as he smiled thinking of the sweet torture he was going to do. " _I'll get Ro back for biting me another day. But for today I will punish her."_ His eyes heated as he watched Roman mashed the potatoes.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and slipped off her stool and went over to the fridge for a drink and hummed to herself.

Harry watched them all taking it all in. It made him happy to see all of them happy.

John walked up behind Roman and nipped her neck and smiled. "Looking good, to make them more creamy we can add a block of cream cheese." he suggested and kissed her neck and turned back to the beans.

"Oh no." Roman told him. "No, no, no, no, no." She shook her head. "You add milk and butter... mostly milk."

John chuckled. "And cream cheese. Promise you wont regret it." he said to her over his shoulder. "Add butter, milk, cream cheese and a little salt."

"No. You add butter, milk, and garlic salt. If you put cream cheese in my potatoes I will bite you on your ass."

Lee laughed. "Wow. A showdown over potatoes."

John chuckled. "Bite my ass I'll bite yours right back, little missy." he said and shrugged. "Your loss on the deliciousness that is cream cheese mashed potatoes." he said and pulled out the meatloaf.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You two are so cute, fighting over how the potatoes should be." she said and wiggled back up onto the stool.

Roman smiled. "Thank you." She scooped half the bowl out and put into another bowl. "There you can add your stinky cream cheese." She told him.

John chuckled. "You are so accommodating, Ro." he turned and kissed down her neck and then added half a block of cream cheese to the bit she separated out and mashed it together. When he finished he smiled at all of them. "Dinner is served." he declared and started to make plates for everyone.

Celes wiggled in her seat when a plate was slid to her and she grinned down at it. "Oh yes, yummy yummy food." she sang and started to eat.

Harry chuckled and watched her. "You know, you have a gigantic appetite…" he said to her.

Celes grinned. "I have a high metabolism and you guys make me remember I have to eat so I eat lots of food." she shrugged and ate her food.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Well I'm glad you like your food."

Celes grinned. "I also think that I'm channeling Ro a little too, her appetite is up too cause shes pregnant." she shrugged. "I think its because shes pregnant with Dai, I feel like I need to be _more_ connected to her… so I am." she shrugged.

Roman grind at her as she ate. "You know maybe next we have mashed potatoes we can have corn. You can mix it better with the corn. "She shrugged. "Oh!" She hopped down and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pint of ice cream.

"Hey! Put that back you little brat!" Lee told her. "Dont you dare get a spoon... ro. Ro. Ah! Dont eat it. I said don't... give it here!"

Roman giggled and skirted around him and grabbed her plate. "Mine!" She squealed and ran behind Harry. She squashed herself between him and the corner where Lee couldn't reach her. Sh sat on the floor and ate her food and hummed as she ate both her food and ice cream.

"I'm locking the freezer indefinitely." Lee growled.

"Go ahead. I'll find ways around it." Roman told him as she continued to eat.

Harry chuckled and looked down at her and shook his head. "You are such a brat." he said to her.

Celes just giggled and continued to eat. She hummed the title song from 'Sleeping Beauty' and ate her food kicking her legs.

John chuckled as well. "You know, corn goes better with fried chicken and mashed potatoes." he pointed out sitting down to eat his own food.

"Yeah that's true but I prefer mac and cheese with my chicken. Oh! Tomorrow can we have steamed veggies smothered in in cheese. I like broccoli and cauliflower steamed like that." Roman told him as she continued to eat.

John chuckled. "I think I can manage that, what kind of meat do you want with it?" he asked her.

She thought about it and then moaned. "Beef ribs with barbecue sauce all over it."

Celes gave a tiny moan at that. "Oh yes, that sounds really yummy." she said nodding. "Make that."

John nodded. "I can do that if Lee does not mind me doing it." he said.

"I'm on vacation. I'm trying to stay out of the kitchen as much as possible." He told him.

"Oh and we can have mac and cheese with that too!" Roman said and moaned.

"I'll make that. She likes mine best." Celes chimed in with a smug grin.

"Oh yes." Roman sighed as she finished her plate and moaned as she ate more of her ice cream. "That would be so good."

"Well I guess we have dinner all planned out then for tomorrow night." John said and continued to eat.

Celes, still humming her song, slid off her stool and went over and got her lemon gelato out and grabbed a spoon and went back over to her empty plate and started eating it out of the bin swinging her legs happily. "So what are we going to do after dinner?" she asked looking directly at Lee as she licked the gelato off of her spoon then filled it again and held it out to him. "Its yummy, wanna try?"

Lee sighed as he tried it and nodded. "Good." He looked over to the area Roman still hid. Instead of having her knees pressed to her chest she had her legs spread out in front of her rocking her feet from side to side. I was thinking of finding the biggest room in the house and maybe watching a movie altogether." What ya think Ro?"

"Sounds good to me." She told him as she moaned again from eating her ice cream.

Celes bobbed her head. "Sounds good to me." she sang and hopped off her stool and started bopping around the kitchen making herself another plate of food. She put away the gelato and grinned. "I'm ready when you guys are." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Movie night it is, genre choices?" he asked.

"I was thinking something with action and blowing cars up, and gun shooting, and high speed chases!" Roman said as she crawled out of her spot with her ice cream.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "What about you Celes?"

Celes smiled as she took a bite of mashed potatoes. "Um… something funny… I'm feeling a comedy." she said and giggled.

"How about we mix the two?" Lee asked.

"Like Rush Hour?" Roman stood up and brushed off her hands. "I always enjoyed those movies!"

"That works for me!" Celes said bouncing on her toes. She turned to Harry and John. "Any chimes from you two?" she asked them.

Harry chuckled. "I'll watch whatever you guys want, I'm not picky."

"Nope, I'm good." John told her and kissed her as he picked up empty plates and put them into the sink.

'Well I guess you'd better start your search Lee, we need a really big room… a really big bed to all lay on too." Celes said as she bounced out of the kitchen.

"Lets go hunt for a bed…er room." Lee smiled.

They all walked around the house looking into the room and trying to find a room when they all met next to the big bathroom Celes and Ro used earlier that day. It had a large enough bed to fit them all and was connected to the large bathroom. Lee smiled as he walked over to the tv and turned it on. "The tv works."

John sighed as he laid in the middle of the bed. "This is a good bed. I think we may need to take it with us."

Celes crawled up onto the bed and snuggled in next to John and grinned. "We should, its very comfy." she giggled and rubbed her face in his chest with a little sigh.

Harry chuckled and sat down on one side of the bed and then laid out and got comfortable. "Good bed." he nodded.

"Really?" Lee asked as he laid on the other side of the bed. "It is comfortable."

"Hey! I got popcorn!" Roman said running into the room with a big bowl of it.

"Everyone clear the bed, I want to see how comfortable it is. Roman come here." Lee said.

Harry got up not chuckling as badly as he wanted to and crossed his arms standing against the wall.

Celes blushed, her face still pressed into John's chest then she got up and grinned as John did too.

Roman hopped on the bed with her bowl of popcorn. She stood in the middle of the bed. "Hey, its a little bouncy." She said as she started to jump a little.

"I said come here, not jump on the bed." Lee told her.

She jumped a couple of times then landed on her butt. "Can we get a trampoline? I think the kids would love that."

"You or the kids?" Lee asked as he took the bowl from her and scooted onto the bed behind her. He placed her on all fours.

"Well both, I guess." She said as she turned onto her back for Lee. "But it would be really fun. And I can help teach them how to do flips." She turned into another position for Lee. "Oh, maybe we can do a gymnastic room too. You know what I want to do is teach the kids to fight… well, not to be bullies but to defend themselves, you know." She said as Lee tied her to the head board. Roman frowned as she looked at her hands and Lee stepped back. Now, how did she get into this mess? She looked at everyone as they seemed to be eerily quiet and she felt the lust rise in the room. "Uh… I think the bed is good."

Celes gave a little smile. "That's good." she said softly and bit the inside of her mouth.

Harry grinned from his spot against the wall. "It is comfortable, I'll admit."

"I don't know, I think it may be missing something." John said.

Lee frowned as he looked over the bed and then looked at Roman. "I think you're right. Something isn't quite right." He walked over and checked the chains. "The chains can move to our will so that's not it." He frowned and then smiled. "Its this." he waved a hand and Roman's long shirt disappeared. "Better?" He asked everyone else.

Harry chuckled. "Much better." he said looking at Roman heatedly.

Celes bit her lip and nodded silently her body starting to fill with excitement.

Roman gave a nervous laugh, "So uh… give me back my shirt and we can watch the movie." She shivered in arousal.

"Didn't we tell you, you are the movie." Lee smiled as he caressed her thigh. Harry, Celes, and John are going to watch the movie, then myself, John, and Harry will watch another movie, and then Harry and John will decided what movie to watch next."

She gave a little whimper. "Uh… so uh… damn it! When did you get Celes involved? This isn't fair!"

"Your punishment is fair and don't worry about Celes." Lee told her as he positioned himself at the end of the bed. "Now, be a good girl and take the punishment." He spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh.

"Wait! I have to pee!" Roman said as she tried to close her legs.

"The lies." Lee told her. "I'll tie your legs down too." He kissed further up her thighs and then finally licked her clit.

Roman gave a strangled moan. She kept her lips pressed closed and shook with arousal. How did she really get herself into this. She knew the guys would get her but this soon? She moaned again and her hips started roll. She gripped the chains and closed her eyes. " _Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place."_ She chanted in her head trying really hard to look like this was not going to affect her. She moaned again and looke down at Lee and then just caved. She moaned out loud and rolled onto her head.

Lee smiled as he swirled his tongue around her clit and then slid it into her core. "Don't come until I say." he growled at her. He covered her core with his mouth and moaned against her as he tasted her juices. He sucked on her clit and moaned again.

Roman squealed and rolled her body. She pulled onto the chains and tried to get away from Lee. Her thighs quivered, her body tightened, and she shook. She pressed the heels of her feet into the bed and tried to crawl away but he held tightly to her and growled against her. She gave a little scream and moaned as she leaned her head back. Before she knew it she was screaming out an orgasm.

"You bad girl, I told you not to come until I said so." Lee growled as he licked his lips and then crawled up on the bed. He unchained her and pulled her onto his lap as she shook. He chained her feet so that she couldn't close her legs and then then cupped her breast. "Bad girl." He whispered into her ear. "Now you have to give a proper show to everyone here." hand slid down to her core and his fingers slid into it.

"Y-y-you e-e-evil man!" she shivered and tried to close her legs. She moaned and arched her back. She rolled her hips and dug her fingers into his thighs. She squealed as Lee's fingers thrust faster into her. "Oh… God!" she held his hand to get him to stop but it only encouraged him more.

When Roman was about to release her orgasm Lee stopped his fingers. He heard Roman whimper as she rolled her hips. Then she shivered in his arms. He kissed up and down her neck and sucked on her earlobe. "You ready to come?" He asked her.

Roman panted and shivered. She whimpered again. "Please." She told him. "Please."

"What do you guys think?" Lee asked.

Harry smiled a little wickedy. "I say make her wait a little longer."

Celes actually gave a little whimper and gripped John's shirt tighter. "Just let her…"

John chuckled. "Looks like I have the swing vote…" he trailed off and smiled at Roman. "I say we make her wait a little longer." he said earning a whimper from both girls.

"Well the jury has spoken." Lee told her. "A little while longer." He told Roman and started his fingers again. He moaned into her as he felt more of juices leak from her. "So hot." he moaned.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and rolled her hips. "G-God!" She moaned and and gripped his thighs. The closer she got to her orgasm the more she raised off Lee's lap. Twice he had brought her so close to her orgams and twice he had denied her. She screamed in her frustration. "T-this is war." She growled to Lee.

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck. "Bring it on." He looked over to the guys. "What you think?"

"Put her out of her misery, mate, even I'm starting to hurt over here." Harry chuckled.

John nodded his agreement. "Yeah, its time."

Celes just bit her lip and nodded.

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Come on, Butterfly one more and then we will get down to it." He started his fingers again and moaned. His other hand played with her breast. He wanted to touch every inch of her. "I'm going to have you after this." He growled at her. "I want you screaming. Don't deny me of your screams."

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. The combination of his hands touching her and working her core mixed with his words were driving her insane. Her moans turned into little screams as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her body shook with need and her hips rocked with each thrust of his fingers. It didn't take long before she was screaming out her orgasm.

Lee moaned as he turned her around. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared. He slid into her core as she was still coming. He moaned as she contracted around him. He kissed her her as he laid her down and started to pump into her. He moaned and nipped down her chin to her neck and thrust hard and fast into her.

Roman rolled onto her head and gripped the bedding under them. She screamed out her moans and rolled her hips to meet his thrust. Her body shook as he brought her to another orgasm. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as she gripped him. She scratched his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lee growled at her as he bit down her neck to her shoulder. He shook and moaned moaned. He laced his fingers into her hair and pulled it as he kissed her. He growled against her mouth and suck onto her tongue. He slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit.

Roman screamed louder as her orgasm slammed into her and her juices gushed out. Her body jerked hard as she heard Lee growl out his own orgasm. She panted and moaned as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to continue to jerk.

Lee kissed down her neck and moaned. He pulled away from her and she curled up onto her side. He kissed her again. "You have three more." He told her.

"E-e-e-evil… butt m-m-monkey." She jerked again.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. "Who's next?"

Celes stood quaking on her legs eyes wide. "Me." she squeaked out and then cleared her throat. "I mean, me." she said a little more clearly. She walked slowly up to the edge of the bed and smiled at Lee. Celes was extremely aroused, she could barely think straight and all she wanted was someone to touch her. She shivered and crawled up onto the bed and positioned herself behind Roman and kissed the back of her neck. She rubbed a hand over Roman's waist and moaned into her neck.

Roman shivered as she leaned her head forward for Celes. "God… I'm going to get you all back." she whimpered.

Celes smiled against Roman neck and pressed into her back. "Roman… roll over for me please." she said with a little strain in her voice.

Roman nodded and did as she was told. She wasn't sure what Celes was going to do to her, but God, she was aroused again. The last time Celes took her in front of the boys was when she wanted to test out the vibrator. She moaned at the memory.

Celes shivered and removed her dress with a wave of her hand. She kissed Roman on the lips and trailed her hands down her body and moaned as she dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth. She arched into Roman and then pulled away a little and looked at her. She smiled a little and rolled Roman onto her back regaining a little of her dominance and straddled Roman's hips. She kept a little smile on her face as she looked down at Roman and lowered her own core to Roman's and shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips.

Roman moaned and shivered as she arched back onto her head. She rolled her hips against Celes and then looked up at her. She slid a hand up her body and cupped her breast. She ran her thumb over her nipple and watched it harden. She moaned and rocked her hips faster.

Celes shivered and ran her hands up Roman's body as she continued to roll her hips with Roman's. She kept her little smile in place and watched Roman's body build up to an orgasm. She moaned and shut her eyes and as she felt herself and Roman get close she made herself stop and get off of Roman. She gave a little sigh and kissed Roman's neck and then down her body. She stopped and swirled her tongue ring around in her belly button a few times and then kissed further down and moaned as she kissed along Roman's pubic bone and then dipped her face down into Roman's core and licked from it all the way up to her clit and moaned again flicking her tongue over Roman's clit as she ran her hands up both her thighs.

Roman moaned and whimpered as she looked down and watched Celes. She moaned and shivered. She bit her lower lip and laid her head back. She was so close and then Celes stopped. They were going to kill her with the go and stop thing. She rolled her hips as she and snaked a hand down and curled her fingers into Celes' hair. "Please…" She moaned.

Celes moaned against Roman's core and shivered as she slid her tongue back down to Roman's core. She used one of her hands and brought it up to roll Roman's clit between her finger and thumb, she moaned again and jabbed her tongue in and out of Roman pressing her face into her to go deeper. She felt Roman's body tightening and reacting to her and jabbed and sucked at her core as Roman's juices leaked from it.

She gave a little scream as she shook with her need to release her orgasm. She she curled her fist into the blankets and looked down at Celes. "C-C-Celes!" She rolled her hips faster and moaned again. She gave another scream as her orgasm hit her.

Celes moaned as she felt Roman's orgams hit her and continued all her actions until Roman had road most of it out and then licked her clean and kissed back up Roman's body to her lips. She smiled down at Roman. "Want more?" she asked her eyes dancing with her smile.

Roman whimpered and looked up at Celes as her body jerked. "D-did you f-f-finish?" She stuttered and bit her lower lip as she jerked again.

Celes just kissed her and then down her neck. "I asked if you wanted more, Roman." she said against her neck and moaned. "Can you handle more? You seem pretty overwhelmed. I mean… it could just stop right now." she said and ran her hands down Roman's body.

Roman heard a warning growl from Lee and she smiled. "I'm good…" She moaned and shivered again. She was torn between sleep and wanting more. Celes' little caresses and kisses was heating her body up again.

Celes gave a little laugh and continued to kiss Roman's body. She took her time with it and kept running her hands over Roman's body as well. She looked at Lee out the corner of her eye and then winked. "Don't let the big mean ape man deter you from wanting to stop. I can make this all go away, you can sleep… and then you can have your way with me…" she said and then went back to kissing Roman's body leaving a hot little trail of kisses over her belly and then licked down to her pubic bone with a moan.

"I… I… can't sleep…" She moaned and rolled her hips. She looked down at Celes and shook her head. There was no way she was going to sleep now.

Lee was stuck between plucking Celes off of Ro just to be sure that she didn't do anything to stop his punishment and allowing her to finish with Roman. He watched her carefully know that Celes was also watching him. " _Don't you dare take her away. If you do I'll punish you too."_ he sent her.

Celes smiled. " _Maybe that's what I'm looking for."_ she taunted him and looked up at Roman. "Well if you can't sleep I guess I'll just have to make you want to." she said and dipped her face back down between Roman's legs and flicked her clit with her tongue and entered her core with two of her fingers and thrust into her hard and fast with a moan.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She gave a little squeal as she pulled away from her a little bit. "God… Woman!" she hissed and moaned.

Celes gripped her tighter with her free hand and looked up at her. "You try to get away I will stop and make you cool off completely before I start again. And I'll chain you back up." She warned pumping her fingers a little faster into Roman and moaned. "God you are hot... So, so hot... You make me want to lick you up for hours." She growled.

Roman's eyes widen a little. Celes never threatened her like that before. She shivered as she arched her back and curled her fingers into the bedding. She felt more of her juices leak out of her and shivered again. Suddenly Romna orgasmed again. She whimpered and bit her lower lip. She wanted to pull away from Celes again but she didn't want to be chained back up again. She sounded just like Lee and Harry. She shivered again.

Celes' blue eyes found Roman's gold ones and she smiled a little. "Well I think one more then whoever is next can have you." she said and leaned down and licked up Roman's juices slowly working her tongue in and out of Roman's core as she still orgasmed. She moaned and pressed her face into Roman and growled a little as she shook her head. She licked from her core to the piercing and flicked it with her tongue ring and moaned.

Roman's body jerked and she moaned. She shivered again and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips she gave a whimper and shook. She rubbed her leg up and down the side of Celes' body. Her body jerked again and and she moaned.

Celes moaned every time Roman's body jerked. She loved the effect she was having on her. She dipped her tongue back into Roman's core again and moaned and then licked back up to her clit again. She moaned and kept doing that pattern as she started to massage Roman's thighs adding to the sensation, enjoying the way the muscles tightened under her hands. Celes growled again and started to thrust her tongue in and out of Roman savoring her taste.

Roman's breathing grew faster as her body jerked more. Her thighs quivered and her moans grew higher in pitch. She curled her fingers into the bedding. She gave a little whimper as her body tightened again. She rolled her hips and started to sit up some. She squealed as she made herself stay in place. She leaned her head back and screamed again as her body went over the edge into her orgasm.

Celes licked on Roman until she had ridden out her orgasm and leaned back looked up at her with a wicked smile. She kissed up Roman and leaned over her and kissed her dipping her tongue into her mouth, she moaned. "You taste so good… I just had to share." she said and kissed Roman again and reluctantly pulled away and looked at the boys and gave a little giggle. "What?" she asked them.

Lee crossed his arms and just shook his head. He was now dressed in black pajama pants and was sitting in a chair. "Come here." he growled at her. " _Little minx."_

Celes kissed Roman one more time and looked up at John and Harry. "Uh… tag." she said and bounced off the bed and walked over to chair Lee was sitting in and grinned down at him.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. " _I have half a mind of punishing you by taking you out the room for the rest of time. Little brat."_ He kissed her and shook his head. He looked at Harry and John. "Who's next?"

" _Well I had to get you back for backing me into a corner somehow. Making you squirm a little seemed to be the best option at the time."_ Celes sent back to Lee and kissed his chin.

Harry looked at John and smiled and stepped up to the bed and looked down at Roman. "I'll go." he glanced back at Celes still a little shell shocked by her… way and then back at Roman. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her hard on the mouth and moaned as he pulled her up closer to him by her lower back so she was arched against him. He slid his other hand down to her ass and gave it a squeeze and growled at her and pushed his tongue into her mouth to explore it.

Roman moaned as she wrapped an arm around his neck and brought a knee to his hip. She pressed herself closer to Harry and ran her fingers into his hair. She sucked on his tongue and moaned again. She felt like she hadn't kissed him in ages and needed his taste. Her body just responded so easily to him. Lee was so dominate and she enjoyed it. Celes was just as dominate and she was still a little shocked. Now that Harry was kissing her she felt like there was some kind of normalcy back. She moaned again.

Harry suddenly had the urge to slow down, but he also knew this was suppose to be punishment, but all he wanted to do was slow down. He let out a moan and waved his hand so that he was naked and entered Roman pulling her legs up around his waist. " _Hard and fast right now, and later… I'm going to have you slow… build you up…"_ he sent Roman as he started to pump into her at a fast pace.

Roman gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned her head back and held onto Harry. She gave little mew sounds as she locked her ankles around him. She pulled onto his hair and met his thrust. She panted as she felt the explosion of excitement in her stomach and in her breast. She went to kiss him again but she ended up panting against his lips.

Harry smiled against her lips and kissed her and then trailed his hands down under her ass to help her thrust with him. He moaned and trailed kisses down her chin and across her collarbones. He moaned and left little hickies along them. He was filling a need for her and knew he would want her more after. But at this point the quicker they got done the quicker he could take her for himself. He didn't know what it was about her lately but he wanted her all the time. He thrust into her a little harder and faster and moaned against her collarbones.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch. She curled her fingers into his hair and and pressed into him. She rolled onto her head and gave a scream. She scratched at his back as her orgasm filled her body. She felt her core tighten around him and her juices leaked. She pulled at the blankets and screamed out her moans.

Harry grunted with each thrust and got lost in Roman's sounds and leaned down and kissed along her neck and then bit into her neck at the base and pumped a little harder into her. Her tightening was drawing out his orgasm he could feel it tingling at his spine. He moaned and grunted and dipped a hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit starting circles there and kissed her mouth again with a growl.

Roman broke their kiss and screamed. She tried to pull away or push him but he wasn't budging. She bowed under him and screamed again as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out of her.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and thrust into her a few more times and fell a little limply on top of her and kissed her eyes, cheek, nose, and then lips. " _I will make this up to you later, don't stay mad too long."_ he said to her in their link and kissed her again and eased away from her going slow because he was a little light headed. He looked at all of them. "Well I guess that leaves you, Peaches." he said to John.

John nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess that does." he said, although in his mind it seemed Roman had been punished enough… but then again… he walked over to the bed and switched places with Harry and smiled down at Roman. "Need me to wait a minute, Trick?" he teased.

Roman jerked a few times as she rolled onto her side and curled up a little. This was almost as bad as the vibrating experiment… maybe worst. She she jerked again and looked up at John and squinted at him. She was going to get them all back. Each and every one of them.

John felt her settling down but knew she was plotting. He chuckled and leaned over her and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her stubborn mouth and moaned a little as he started right where he'd left off with her in the closet and slipped his fingers into her hot core. He kissed down her neck and pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his arm. She rolled her hips slowly to meet his fingers. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him against her. She knew it was cheating but she had to try. She needed someone to go slow. She wrapped her magic around him and pulled him closer into her in their connection. She shivered a little and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

John paused all actions and looked down at her. " _Roman…"_ he wanted to go slow for her he could feel her need of it. He looked over at Harry, Lee, and Celes. He watched as Celes blushed and turned away when she realized what was happening and sighed and looked back at Roman. " _I…_ " he kissed her and then continued pumping into her with his fingers and used his magic to cover them with a blanket. He looked down at her again. " _You are playing dirty Ro."_ he said to her looking into her eyes.

She gave him a defiant look and fought hard against the tears. She looked away from him and closed her eyes. She shivered again and let go of his arm and removed her magic from around him. She moaned as she rolled her hips.

Lee sighed, he saw the way their demeanor in John change and the way Roman's reaction had changed. I t had been slowly changing since Celes took her. " _I think its enough now."_ Lee told them all. " _John, go ahead and find a room for you and her."_ He told him.

John kissed Roman and smiled and removed his fingers and popped them from the room and into another one so they could finish alone.

Roman rolled onto her side away from John and curled up into a semi-ball. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All she wanted to do was just cry. She loved them and she enjoyed what was going on but something changed. Some changed and she didn't know what it was. She closed her eyes and pressed her legs tightly together, trying to stop the throbbing and her need.

John gave a little sigh and pulled Roman to him and kissed the back of her neck. "Calm down, Roman." he said to her soothingly. He helped ease her need a little and kissed her again on the back of the neck. "We can just lay here until you figure out what's going on." he said to her softly.

She nodded as she pulled his arm around her and held it. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his arm. She took in his scent and made him hold her tighter. Tears gathered in her eyes and she just held his arm like it was a life line.

John held Roman as tightly as he dared and let her cry. He rested his head on top of hers and started to hum to her hoping that would soothe her a little. He didn't like that she seemed to be hurting, he knew the others felt it too. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hum.

Roman sniffed and rubbed her face into John's arm. "I'm sorry." She told him. "It was your turn and I messed it up. I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "Don't worry about it." he whispered. "Lets just figure out what's going on, okay?" he said to her.

She nodded and held onto John. "Okay," She whispered. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on his arm. She cried a little more then found her eyes growing heavy. She gave a little yawn and then shivered from the little chill. She pressed her back into John's front for more warmth and then fell asleep.

Roman didn't wake until early morning the next day. She was felt John trying to slowly remove himself from her. A little disoriented she gripped onto his arm a little tighter and gave a whimper. When she realized what was happening she let go of John's arm. "Sorry." She told him. She yawned and stretched a little she rolled onto her stomach and then pulled the pillows over her head.

John smiled down at her. "Want to sleep more?" he asked her getting up.

"What time is it?" She asked trying to hide herself from the sunlight that was trying to get to her.

"Almost ten, why?" he asked.

"You are awake at such a unGodly hour." She grumbled.

John chuckled. "I usually get up earlier." he said to her.

Roman popped up. "Ice cream." She said and started out the bed. She grabbed the sheet from under John and wrapped it around herself. "Toga, how does it look?"

John chuckled up at her and sat up. "Very sexy." he said.

"Thank you. I'll be back." She said as she started to leave. "Then again maybe I won't be back."

John stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her rubbing his hands down her arms.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked as she didn't slow down in her pace to the kitchen.

John sighed. "Roman… you can't ignore last night." he said to her as he followed her.

"Yes I can, will, and am." She told him.

John sighed and continued to follow her.

Celes looked up when they came in and smiled a little. "Morning." she said in a soft voice.

Roman paused for a brief moment and smiled. "Morning." She said and then opened the freezer. She frowned when the freezer shut on her. "Oh, that butt monkey." She opened it again and it closed again. She opened it and held it open as it tried to close on her. She reached for her ice cream and gave a little yelp when she received a little shock and the door closed. She growled and stomped her foot. She then smiled and opened the door and placed a freeze spell on it so that it wouldn't moved. "Ha!" she reached in for the ice cream and was shocked again, this time she was prepared for the shock and just plucked the pint out the freezer. "Ha! In your face Lee Jordan!" she said. She turned and squealed whens she saw him. "Its breakfast related! See. Coffee coffee! Coffee ice cream, espresso beans, and chocolate chunks. Its like going to the coffee shop."

Lee growled, "Little brat." He told her. "I don't know what's worse. The ice cream or the coffee. Put it back."

"Denied." She giggled and apparated out the kitchen.

" _Roman! Come back and eat real food at least."_ He sent her as he went to the freezer and shook his head. "Stinken trap didn't even work." he grumbled.

Celes smiled a little. "You'll get it next time." she encouraged and laid her head on the bar.

Lee smiled at her. "I know. When all else fails, I can always call George." He shook his head. "So what do you guys want to eat?" he asked.

"I want eggs and bacon with a side of sex." Celes said tracing the pattern on the tiles. "And to talk to Roman..." She sighed.

Lee watched her and nodded. "Okay."

Celes gave another little sigh and her head came up and she smiled a little. "Sorry." She said and reached out to Roman and nudged her three times. She felt bad about the night before, she felt like it was her doing that ruined the mood. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand as she thought about her bizarre behavior.

Lee watched her. "Go on." He told her. "I know you want to talk to her."

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded she slipped off her stool and when she passes John she paused and looked up at him. "Sorry I messed up your night." She whispered to him and left to find Roman before he could respond. She reached out and started to look for Roman and found her in the room that the two of them had slept in the night before last. She walked in and smiled at how cute she looked all wrapped in the sheet eating ice cream on the center of the bed. "There room for another person on that bed?" She asked hovering by the door.

Roman looked up at her and gave a smiled. "Yeah." She said. "Want some coffee ice cream this stuff is good!" Roman squealed out the word good.

Celes giggled and sat down on the bed with her and opened her mouth excepting a bite and then leaned back. "Don't eat it all, okay? That much caffeine isn't good for you or Dai." she said gently and automatically reached out and touched Roman's flat belly. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Tired, hungry and a little sore." She blushed a little. "You know. If John hadn't lowered my sex drive I could have taken you all on." Roman said as she ate more ice cream.

Celes giggled. "I'm sure." she said with a wink. Then she looked down with a little blush of her own. "Uh… so I'm sorry I ruined the end of the night." she whispered looking at her feet.

"I dont know what you're talking about." Roman told her. "You didn't ruin anything."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes and counted to ten. "Roman, last night you started crying you can't just pretend like it didn't happen." she said gently and moved a little closer to her.

"Like I told John. I can, will, and am." She told her and ate more ice cream. She licked her spoon and then her lips.

Celes sighed again. "Well I will talk about it then." she said. "I was a little upset yesterday, and lately its been easier for me to get irritated… so last night… I think i may have taken it out on you a bit. Its not your fault, I was the one who was being ridiculous." she said.

Roman closed her ice cream and set it aside. "You say that but yet I'm not blind to your emotions. You've been mostly irritated with me more so than the others."

Celes sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and then looked at her. "I'm not… I'm really really not… I…" she sat back a minute. "I… I'm irritated in general. I get irritated, then I get angry and then all of a sudden I'm all control…" she winced and smiled a little. "Maybe I am a little irritated at you…" she said and dropped her forehead to her knees. "Why am I such a mess this week?" she agonized.

Roman nodded. "I'm sorry. Whatever I have done I'm sorry." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I know I'm annoying. I'm more hyper than usual, I'm screaming and running around the house. And I did ruin your first week."

Celes shook her head. "You didn't ruin anything." she said and scooted closer to her. "And as for the hyper, you're ingesting _a lot_ more sugar than you're usually aloud and you're pregnant with Dai." she said. "Its not your fault I'm irritated. Its really not, I'm irritated because _I'm_ irritated not because you made me that way." she sighed and kissed Roman's cheek. "I love you, more than anything. I hate when I hurt you, I hate that I always seem to be the one to do it too. But I did and I'm very sorry for that. I will try to be less irritated, but you have to try to eat less sugar. You're going to drive Lee mad." she giggled a little.

She gave a little smile. "He loves me. He may not like my new cravings but he will give in. Besides, I enjoy when he chases me."

"I know." Celes whispered. "You're just so wired to sound. Its like school before I started regulating your diet." she looked at her.

She smiled at her and rested her her cheek on her knees. "I like it when he chases me." She whispered. "I feel like a school girl."

Celes smiled at her and kissed her cheek again. "You're so adorable right now. You really are. Just to die for. I want to eat you up." she growled playfully at Roman. "Do you want some real food?"

Roman grinned. "Oh yes!"

Celes smiled at her and helped her up and they walked back down to the kitchen. She smiled at the boys and went over and crawled up onto Harry's lap and pressed her face into his chest. She missed him, she missed John too. She missed both of them and had every intention of having both of them. Then she wanted to talk to Lee. She had a feeling that sex with Roman was going to be next to non existent during her pregnancy with Damon and she didn't know why. Her heart gave a tug but she pushed it away and kissed Harry's neck with a little moan.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back, he had heard her thoughts and wanted to give her what she wanted and soothe the ache caused by the idea of distance between Roman and herself. He leaned down and kissed her. "After breakfast, yeah?" he asked.

Celes nodded enthusiastically and wiggled in his lap and looked at John who was now cooking breakfast. She leaned into Harry and sighed as she watched the interactions of her loves.

After breakfast Harry carried Celes off to his room. He laid her down on the bed and moaned. "Damn Celes where have you been all my life."

Celes grinned up at Harry. "Well mostly right here." She said raising a her eyebrow a little.

Harry chuckled and leaned down over Celes and kissed her. "I have missed you." He moaned. "After everything... Well you've been all about Lee..." He said.

Celes reached up and touched his cheek. "Before everything... And even now he and I are finding out what we are to each other, it's never been like this with us. I hope it stays this way. I like where he and I are... But Harry Potter, I will always, _always_ come back to you. You are the first boy I ever loved and you make me feel like a teenager whenever you look at me or touch me." She whispered to him. "I love you, don't ever doubt it." She said.

Harry smiled and leaned an elbow next to her leaning his lower body on hers. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't, to be honest I've been very much about Ro lately. I don't know what it is but I can't seem to get enough of her." He shook his head and kept running his finger through her hair.

Celes smiled up at him and ran her fingers over his eyebrows. "That's just how you and Ro are. Two wild and crazy kids who can't seem to sate their appetite for one another. And I think it's heightened for you. I've noticed you haven't been saying no as often to her since she got pregnant with Dai." She pointed out.

Harry nodded. "I have felt that need to give her whatever she wants." He admitted with a laugh and then leaned down and kissed Celes and then trailed kisses down her neck with a moan. God he missed her scent, and taste. He ran his hands slowly over her body memorizing the contours of it.

Celes moaned and arched into Harry and ran her hands over his arms. She missed him, she really had. The last time she had, had him was right before Addie died. She looked up at him and smiled a little feeling her body heat and shake a little at what he was doing to her. She leaned up and kissed him. Then she wiggled out from underneath of him and rolled onto her side and made him press his front into her back and moaned pushing her ass into his crotch.

Harry moaned and trailed kisses down her neck and pulled her leg up over his and pushed down his shorts and then pushed her dress up and out of the way. He moaned as he entered her core and shivered as he felt her tighten and grip his shaft. He ran kisses over her bare shoulders and brought his hand up under her arm and teased her nipple through her dress..

Celes rolled her hips and then started to move on Harry's shaft slowly, the angle caused him to go just deep enough to tease her g-spot. She moaned and trailed a hand down and started to rub her clit. She spread her legs a little farther over his and arched her back as she started to quiver with her need and tighten more around him.

Harry started to pump into her a little faster and harder, feeling her tighten around him only encouraged him. He moaned and kissed the side of her face and when she turned her face for him he kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. They moaned together and he felt Celes do something she had not done since they were young. She wrapped her magic around him and held him tightly. He returned it and the two of them became connected in more than one way.

Celes moaned and arched her back more as she kept pace. She could feel Harry now in her in more than one way. She hadn't made love to him this way in years. She let her mouth fall open a little and panted out little moans as her body and magic tightened around Harry.

Harry held Celes tighter in his arms and in his magic. He moaned and listed to her little moans and smiled against her cheek and then nuzzled her head so that he could capture her mouth again, then he trailed kisses down her chin and the side of her neck. He ran his hand up under her dress and played with her bare nipples until they were each hard and sensitive. He moaned again as he felt her tighten even more around him.

Celes rubbed her clit a little harder as she felt her body fill with the incoming orgasm. She moaned louder and shut her eyes and arched further if it was possible. "Harry…. Harry…" she panted.

Harry nodded against her neck, as he felt her orgasm filling her he felt his own matching hers. He kissed her neck and sucked on it just a little. "Celes… God… Celes…" he moaned against it.

Celes nodded and panted a little as she quickened her pace on him and felt him doing the same. They were moving as one now, every time he did something to her she did the exact reaction. She moaned louder as her orgasm started to take her. She tried to tell Harry but it was too late and it washed over her.

Harry growled a little and pumped into her a few more times and found his own release with her. He moaned into her neck and held her tightly with his magic and his arms and pressed his face into her neck as the two of them rode out their orgasms together. He kissed her neck as they both slowly started to come back down.

Celes moaned and smiled and shut her eyes again and snuggled into his arms more. "I love you Harry Potter. I miss you so much… I'm glad I get to have you for a little while." She said to him.

Harry smiled against her neck. "I love you too, Cel. Always have, always will. Its never going to change, never. And you know what? I'm pretty happy we are getting a little time too." He said.

Celes giggled and rolled over to face him. "Want to take a shower? We can make love in it like old times… quick, dirty… completely steamy and hot." She moaned and pressed into him.

Harry chuckled. "I think that would be a great idea, Little Dove." He said and pulled her up with him and walked them into the shower. He took her again.

Celes giggled a little while later and skipped out of the room dressed in a white peasant top and a blue jean mini skirt. She wore white soft leather sandals and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail she hummed as she went on the hunt for the others to propose that they all go site seeing that day. She felt good, better, less irritated… more playful. She wanted to play with all of them all day and Harry had made her feel that way. She grinned back at him over her shoulder and skipped back into the kitchen with a large grin on her face she stopped and planted her hands on her hips. "It is time to play! We are in Greece, we are going to go sightseeing, play hide and seek in the ancient ruins, eat Greek food, visit old relics. Go to one library and today we are going to have a fun day. I demand and decree this and you all just have to listen to me because my word is the word of… goddess." She giggled.

"Oh, is that so." Lee teased. "What if we are all down for that except for the library visit?"

Celes grinned at him. "I can give up the library." she said shrugging. "But the other stuff is a must. We are on vacation damn it and all we have done is stay in like cave people! We are going out today, and we are going to have fun!" she said giving a cute little growl and bouncing on her toes grinning still.

"We cliffed dived just yesterday." Roman pointed out as she ate her food.

"I think she came into a happy and fun reckoning." Lee whispered loudly so that Celes could hear. He winked at her.

Roman giggled. "So the tourist thing? We can do that." she nodded.

Celes crossed her arms and shook her head at them. "Yup, as soon as you are ready to do we shall apparate to Athens and spend the day." she said and went over and kissed John, then Roman's cheek and then kissed Lee. She turned from them and got juice out humming.

Harry chuckled from the entrance of the kitchen. "Well I guess she has spoken." he shrugged leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest.

Lee chuckled and picked up Roman's plate.

"Hey! I wasn't done eating that!" Roman complained.

"You can finish later. Come on." He told her and tossed her over his shoulder. "God, this sheet thing has been driving me crazy!" He told her as he carried her out.

"Lee Jordan put me down this instant. We don't have time for this." She told him and hit his back.

"We will make time." He told her. "We will be back. Dressed and ready." He told the others.

Roman gave a little scream as she kicked her feet and hit his back. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!"

"Not a chance."

John chuckled and shook his head. "So Athens, eh?" he asked Celes.

Celes grinned up at him. "Yeah! I mean it has the most to offer. The Parthenon, Delphi's theatre… so many ruins your eyes won't know which way to look!" she said and wiggled in place in her chair.

"That does sound interesting." He told her and kissed her temple. "Well, I guess that makes you in charge today, yeah?"

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at him. "I think it does, yes. Ooo." she said. "Such power…" she shivered and giggled.

John laughed. "Don't let it all go to your head." He teased and pulled on her ponytail.

Celes smiled. "I make no promises." she said and stood up on her knees on her stool and kissed him. "None. At. All." she kissed him after each word giving a little giggle.

John laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Well then, I'll just have to knock you down a couple of notches if it does." He quickly pulled her out her stood, turned her, and held her so that her upper half of her body was hanging off his lap and the lower part was sitting on his knees. He smiled down at her and kissed her exposed neck.

Celes shivered and looked up at him with a tiny moan. "What are you doing? I haven't let the power go to my head yet." she giggled and wiggled.

"I know, but I'm like doing little things like this to you. You are just so tiny and so easy to manhandle." He winked at her and then set her down.

Celes giggled. "Just pick me up and toss me around. Next thing I know you'll be instituting a game of catch where you, Harry, and Lee toss me between the three of you." she shook her head trying to look bigger than she was.

He laughed, "You know that's not a bad idea." He told her and then picked her up. "Harry, catch!" He told him and when he was ready he tossed her into Harry's arms.

Harry caught her easily and nuzzled her neck. "I like this game." he said to her.

Celes giggled and wiggled out of his arms. "Curse me and my big mouth." she said although she really did enjoy it.

A scream fill the house. Roman ran down the hall and squealed as she dodged Lee's hands. She ran to the kitchen, quickly looked around and ran behind John. "He's crazy and out his mind!" she squealed.

Lee growled, "Woman! I'm going to get you for that!" He was wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. "Cone come here!" he ran after her again.

Roman screamed and then ran behind Harry. "Tell him to go get dress!"

"You're sort of dripping all over, mate. You could slip." Harry pointed out.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You need cloths, as yummy as you look all wet and half naked we are going out and most public places don't deem that acceptable attire." she said poking his chest with a giggle.

"Yeah! Unacceptable attire for the public!" Roman added.

Lee's eyes heated as he looked over at Roman. "You are mine tonight. You little brat!" he growled at her and walked back to their room.

Roman giggled as she stepped from behind harry. She was wearing short light blue jean shorts, and a soft pink tube top. "I swear that man is so weird." She said as she giggled.

"You rile his up and you know it." Celes said poking her nose and giggling at her. "Its okay though cause its adorable."

She wrinkled her nose and giggled. She sat at the little dinner table and waved a hand her lotion appeared with a brush and her sandles. "I can't risk going back. He might jump me or something." She said as she sat down and started lotioning her legs and arms. "You said we were going to be out all day, does that mean we don't get our ribs tonight for dinner?" She asked Celes with a little pout.

Celes giggle and pulled on her pouting lip. "Keep pouting like that I'll have to take that lip little missy. Yes we will get home in time for your ribs." she said and let go of her lip.

Roman frowned at her as she bit her lower lip and then sucked on it. "Pulling on my lip." She grumbled. She pulled on her sandals and then quickly brushed her hair and put a french braid in it.

Celes just kissed her cheek and went over and grabbed a graham cracker and nibbled on it. Then she had a thought and grinned around. "I shall be right back, I have to go get something." she said and dodged out of the kitchen and walked to her room with Harry. She went in and grabbed one of her vases Lee bought her the week before. She used magic to fill it with three different kinds of lily and then humming walked back to the kitchen and set it down in the middle of the table. "Pretty." she said and pulled out a black calla lily and handed it to John and kissed him then went over and sat on a stool.

John chuckled, "Just mean." He told her

Celes giggled. "You like it. You think they are pretty too." she winked and gave him a loving smile and swung her legs. "So wheres the caveman, I didn't see him on my little detour." she asked looking at Roman, John, and Harry.

Harry chuckled. "From the feel of him still grousing but he's headed this way." he said and kissed Celes and then wrapped an arm around Roman as he was standing between the two girls.

Roman giggled and kissed his cheek. She waved a hand and her stuff disappeared. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed one to everyone. When Lee walked back into the room She ran to him and jumped on him. She giggled and kissed him and then started to bite him.

"Ah! You little brat!" Lee growled as he wrapped his arms around her and then with one swift movement held her under his arm like she was a little kid and then shook her like he would Damon.

Roman laughed as he shook her.

"Hey! Be careful, she's still pregnant you know." Celes pointed out to Lee with a giggle.

"I know she is. I'm try to shake Damon too. Its him that is making her do all these things." He growled. Then he stopped and set her down on her feet.

Roman giggled and swayed a little. "I'm good… I'm good."

Celes stood up and walked over to her. "You sure?" she asked looking into Roman's face.

"Yeah, I'm good." She giggled again. Then she turned to Lee and hit his arm. She wrapped her arms around his and started to gnaw on it.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Okay, lets go. Little brat."

Celes nodded and turned to Harry and John. "Lets go!" she said and led the way out of the house. She stopped and waited for all of them to join her then they apparated to Athens. She bounced along the little alley way they popped into and kept turning to grin at them as she led them along the map in her head deciding to guide the tour herself. "We are going to the Temple of Zeus first its right up here." she said and skipped along happily enjoying the mild heat.

Roman jumped on Lee's back and then Lee followed Celes along with John and Harry. "Zeus temple. You know this all just reminds me of hercules. The Disney cartoon. I just can't get that image of Hercules going to the temple and the statue coming alive. Then Pegasus flying down to him and Zeus saying he had a brain of a bird."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, we watch too many movies."

"Hercules was an ass, he squandered his godhood and just slept around… he was as bad as his father." Celes shook her head as they came up on the few columns that still stood of the temple. "You know this temple was torn down and rebuilt like five or six times? Depending on who was in power and what the people chose to believe." she said looking up at the columns.

Harry smiled. "Did you get some reading in before you camped out in Lee's bed last week?" he teased.

Celes grinned. "Maybe just a little."

" _Why she got to be so mean_?" Ro asked Lee in there private link. " _I mean, I was talking about a cartoon and she just smashed it like… I don't know. Just mean._ "

Lee kissed her cheek. " _Don't worry about it. Everyone have their own opinions."_

"So now its reduced to just these columns?" John asked.

"Yep, that's what most of it is nowadays. Old half temples. But they are still beautiful in their own way." Celes said reaching out and touching one of the columns and feeling the history in it. She dropped her hand. "You know Greek mythology is so sad and tragic." she said a little sadly. "I mean the only demi god to ever have a happy ending in all the stories I've ever read was Persius." she shrugged and shook her head to clear the sudden sad.

"Each patheon has their own tragedy. Of course the way that the Greeks are portrayed are brutal. All of them." John told her and shrugged.

Celes nodded. "The Roman aspects were worse." she said softly. "They were all symbols of war and conquer." she shrugged. "Alright… um next is the Dionysos Theatre." she said.

"My parents named me Roman for that reason." Roman pointed out. "They said it had strength in them. Who knew I could be calculating, some what cold, and war-like." She shrugged.

"Also hot headed, stubborn, and a pain in the ass." Lee told her.

"Hey!"

Celes smiled and nodded and started to lead the way to the next place. She hummed to herself and wrapped her arms around her middle as she walked looking around at the blend of ancient and new mixed so well. She stopped at a shop and got herself a strawberry smoothie. "Anyone else want one?" she asked before she paid.

"OH! Me!" Roman said raising a hand. "Right here, me, me, me!"

"Get her a small one. I'll share with her." Lee told Celes.

Roman snorted, "It will be more like one sip and me having the rest." Roman squealed When Lee reached around and pinched her ass.

Celes nodded and got a small one. She sighed a little when they handed it to her and she turned and handed it to Lee. "Let the mini battle begin." she said and then turned and started walking again drinking her smoothie.

Harry walked up next to Celes and looped an arm around her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "I'm good." she said and drank more smoothie and leaned into him a little as they walked. She counted to ten in her head three times and then drank more smoothie as she led them to the theatre site.

"Oh, wow." Roman said as she looked down into the theater. "I bet it looks really pretty at night to. With lights and a concert going. I think I may have seen a concert on YouTube that was held here."

Celes smiled. "Its one of the most important in all of Greece, some of the first performances of the culture were held in this theatre. There are several throughout the country but this is the one that the people come to see." she said and offered Harry some of her smoothie. After he took a little she held it out to John.

"I'm good, thank you." he told her.

"That's cool." Roman said. She smiled as she looked down. "Of course I also think of the Muses from the cartoon too. I can just hear the music. We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. Heroes like Hercules. Honey, you mean Hunkules! I'd like to make some sweet music of it." She quoted and giggled.

Celes gave a little laugh. "I think maybe after this we should watch that tonight, let you get your fix." she suggested to Roman. "Eat your ribs, watch your Hercules. That makes for a very happy Roman I think."

Harry chuckled. "I'm surprised while we were in China she didn't try to bust out the Mushu quotes." he said smiling at Roman.

Roman smiled big at him. "Oh, I did… when I was alone with Sensei. And that sounds like a good. Ribs a movie." She his Lee's shoulder. "A proper movie this time."

Lee chuckled. "Okay, okay. A proper movie."

Celes' eyes sparkled with the idea of snuggling on a huge sofa with the people she loved watching a goofy disney movie and she giggled. "Yes, a proper movie." she whispered. "Onto Acropolis!" she declared and turned and pointed to a columned building atop the plateau in the city. "The citadel and the most popular place to visit while in Greece!"

"OH! I saw that in the movie My Life in Ruins. It looks really pretty at night when its all lit up!" Roman said. "We should come back at night while we are here so we can see it all."

Celes nodded. "I like that idea a lot." she gave a dreamy smile. "Sounds romantic." she said and took John and Harry's hands. "We have to pop over there we'd walk all day if we didn't." she said leading them off into a little nook to apparate.

Roman hopped off Lee's back when they arrived. She looked around. "This is made of awesome!" she sang.

"Yep! Did you know that Acropolis actually literally translates to 'upper city'. There are places like this all over this part of the world. This one is just the most prominent. Its was the first." Celes said.

Roman smiled as she hummed a song from a comedy movie she saw. She giggled to herself as she walked around a bit. "Oh, yes. We will have to come back at night." she nodded.

Celes nodded and walked slowly around the area drifting away from the others as she looked at the large building. She kept lightly touching the columns as if she expected a piece of Greek history to pop out at her.

Roman kissed Lee's cheek. " _How about you and I go behind one of these pillars and mark it as ours?"_ She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down at him.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "You are so bad." he whispered. He looked around and found Celes still walking around and the boys watching her. He grabbed Roman's upper arm and they quietly walked away to the far end of the structure He put up a cloak and silent spell and kissed her as he pushed her up against one of the pillars.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body into his and pulled onto his hair. She shivered and moaned as he kissed down her neck and pulled down her tube top. "Lee…" She moaned as she wrapped a leg around his hip.

Lee chuckled and lsid a hand down the front of her shorts. He moaned as he slid his fingers into her core. He kissed back up to her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her faster.

Roman moaned and squealed against his mouth as she curled her fingers into the back of his collar. She sucked on his tongue and moaned. She rolled her hips and moaned louder. She shivered and felt her orgasm fill her body. "Lee…" She breathed. She panted and curled her fingers tighter into his shirt.

Lee pressed the heel of his hand into her clit and pumped his fingers faster into her. He kissed down to her breast and moaned as he licked her nipples and then swallowed her whole breast.

Roman squealed out her orgasm and shook. She she moaned and held Lee tightly. "God…" She rolled her hips and whimpered, she wanted more of him.

Lee chuckled and then kissed her. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. "You want more you have to wait until we get home." He told her and kissed her.

Roman growled at him and hit his arm. "Evil man. Evil, evil many." She told him.

He chuckled and fixed her top. "Come on, I believe greek food is on the menu for lunch." he told her. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and then took down the spells and walked back over to the group.

"So on the only day that Lee and I went out on we got gyros, we could do that again or we can go to a restaurant where they serve a little bit of every kind of food known to man." Celes was saying as Lee and Roman walked back over to them.

Harry shrugged. "I'm good with whichever." he said.

Roman hit Lee's back. "Turn me around or so I can talk to them. I don't want them talking to my ass."

Lee chuckled as he set her down and then made her jump on his back. "Better?"

"Better. Lets do the restaurant." Roman told Celes. "I want to try the doughnut things with the honey."

"Then I can try other foods to see what I like." Lee told her.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Okay, lets go find a place to eat then." she said. "I think I remember reading about a restaurant at the bottom of the road leading up here." she said.

Harry chuckled and picked Celes up and threw her over his shoulder. "See you at the bottom." he said to the others and popped Celes and himself down to the bottom of the road and set her down. "Still good?"

Celes nodded. "I'm fine, Harry. Really." she said and kissed him as the other popped in next to them.

Lee popped to their location and sighed as he crossed his arms. He looked up at watched as Roman screamed and ran from John. "She challenged him to a foot race." He nodded towards them. "I made her put on some tennis shoes. I'm not sure that was a good idea."

Roman screamed again as she jumped over some rocks and kept running. She felt John catching up. She even cheated by holding him back with her magic to get a good head start and he was already catching up.

John laughed as he gained on Roman, his long stride had come in handy for this. When he caught up to her he plucked her up off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder and kept running the remainder of the distance. When he got to the group before Roman could he whipped his hand out and touched Celes' arm. "I… win…" he panted laughing.

"Cheating!" Roman declared. "You weren't supposed to pick me up! Disqualified!"

Lee laughed, "From the growl that John gave before I left, I think it make you guys even."

John patted Roman's ass. "See Trick, we are even, but I still won because I touched Celes first so there." he smacked her ass a little and then set her down and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "Wait, I was the finish line. What if I had already been all the way at the restaurant?" she asked turning and pointing to where it sat a half a mile up.

"Then we would have ran all the way to you." Roman smiled. She hit John's lower back since she couldn't reach his ass. "I demand a rematch."

John chuckled. "Name the time and place and I'll be there with my best running shoes on." he said to her.

"Now put me down. I don't want every one talking to me though my ass!" She told him and hit his lower back again.

"Oh heaven forbid that." Harry teased and walked over and bit her ass a little before John could put her down.

Roman squealed and then her Harry's stomach. "Evil men." She was and then skirted away from harry and John. She giggled hid behind Lee. She waved her hand and her shoes changed into her sandals. "Food time!" she sang.

Celes just shook her head and turned and led the way. "Come on barbarians and little missy." she said and smiled a little as she picked her way to the restaurant jumping over rocks turning it into a little game to distract herself.

Harry smiled as he watched Celes, he was concerned about her but also knew that she was trying to deal with her emotions and not upset anyone. He looked at John and Lee and then started after Celes.

Roman watched Celes and waved a hand as a camera appeared. She took pictures of Celes hopping over stones and giggled. "Too cute."

When Celes got to the restaurant she told the hostess five people and they waited to be seated. They were given a big round booth and Celes slid in first and Harry slid in after her on one side and Lee on the other with Roman on his other side and John on hers. The girls always had to be protected. She picked up the menu and kicked her legs as her stomach gave a growl of hunger she giggled.

Harry looked over his own menu and thought about what he wanted to eat and nudged Celes when her stomach growled again. "Got a beast in your belly?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "I think I just realized how starved I am." she said and nudged him back playfully.

Lee chuckled. "So, Harry. Did you see that kabobs originated in Greece?" he teased.

"Meat on a stick." Roman giggled as she looked over the menu.

Harry chuckled. "I did and I will be getting that, thank you." he said and kept chuckling.

Celes grinned. "I'm getting Greek shrimp with feta." she said. "And maybe a chickpea and spinach salad… mmm yes I will get both." she said decidedly.

John smiled. "Well unlike Lee and yourself I did not get to try a Gyro so I will be getting a chicken one." he said to her.

Celes giggled. "Oh well you do that, good sir." she winked.

"Hey, I didn't know baklava was greek. I thought it was jewish." Roman said as she looked over the menu.

"Real food, Ro." Lee told her. "I think I'll try the moussaka."

"It is Jewish, it's also Greek." Celes chirped happily. When the waitress came they all gave drink orders. Celes ordered herself a Lemon drop and a glass of water.

Harry just ordered water, deciding it was better for their day out.

Lee order water and before Roman could order her drink he told the waitress she would have water too.

Roman frowned at him. "I want a coke." She grumbled.

John chuckled and shook his head. Also ordered water. When the waitress walked away John poked Roman. "You are the only one that hasn't said what you are going to get."

She jumped a little and frowned at him. "I don't know what I want. I'm thinking maybe a stack of warm pita bread, pita chips and hummus."

"That's not on the menu." Lee told her.

"You could always get what I am, you didn't get to try gyros either." John suggested to her. "You can get it with beef instead of chicken too see." he pointed to the spot on his menu showing her.

"They are yummy with lamb!" Celes sang as she bopped in her seat to a song in her head. "S, is for the simple need, E, is for the ecstasy, X, is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want." she sang to herself and giggled.

Harry chuckled down at Celes and squeezed her thigh. "That is a very dirty song." he said in her ear.

Celes smiled a little. "I know."

Lee chuckled. "Feeling a little dirty, are we?" he winked down at her.

Roman bit her lower lips as she looked over the menu again. "Can I get they gyros and then ask for a stack of warm pita bread?" she asked John.

John smiled. "I don't see why not, but Mr. Food Nazi may have something to say about that." he whispered to her in conspiracy.

Celes giggled. "Kind of hard not to, you know considering." she said to Lee and winked back at him knowingly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "So bad." He kissed the top of her head and then turned to Roman. "What have you decided?"

"I'm getting the gyro thing, and a side order of warm pita bread." Roma said setting her menu down.

"Don't eat nothing but bread. You have to have meat and veggies." he told her.

"That is why I'm getting the gyro thingy. And if I don't like it then I'll eat the bread a pick off of everyone else plate." Roman told him.

Celes looked over at her and smiled. "You know if you eat all your food, we can go get ice cream after." she suggested.

Roman whimpered. She really rather have ice cream then eat the greek food. The smell of it was kind of making her nauseous but she didn't want to say anything. "How about I eat half of it?"

Celes took her in and nodded. "Okay half of it is fine, then we will get you ice cream alright?" she asked and summoned a drop and passed it to her. "Suck on this it'll help."

Roman sighed as she took it.

When the waitress came back with their drinks John took the lemon drop and and drank it. "Mmm, good." he said.

"Hey! That's mine!" Celes protested. "That's not cool, party foul! Party foul big time!" she declared and took a drink of her water grumbling.

John chuckled and drank more of her lemon drop. "I didn't know this was a party." he winked at her.

Roman shook her head as she drank her water. "Shame." she told him.

Celes stood up a little and tried to reach over the table and take it before he finished it. "Mine!" she whined. "I was only going to have one!" she bounced a little and leaned ruther so that she was leaning half over Lee and Roman's part of the table reaching for it.

John smiled, and pulled Roman out of Celes' reach, "Here try it."

Roman frowned, "You know I can't drink."

"Yeah, but it will turn to lemonade if you you try it." he told her. "You know you want to try it. Sugar on the rim and everything."

Roman bit her lower lips and looked over to Celes. "But…"

"Its okay." John told her. He downed the rest of it and gave Celes the empty glass.

Celes gave a little irritated growl in John direction and licked the sugar off the rim and pouted. "Ill just order another one." she said defiantly.

"I think we should make a game of keep away from Celes." He winked at her. "I find it fun."

Lee chuckled and kissed Celes. "Its okay, smiles. You can get him back later."

Celes smiled a little. "Good thinking, I totally can." she said but didn't order another drink with alcohol. This time she just ordered something citrus and yummy. "So after lunch I thought we could go to Parthenon and then maybe over to another Island to the Delphi theatre or we could just go home and swim… Oh! I could pactice my water walls!" she said.

Harry chuckled. "That was pretty cool, but you were still taken down by a dragonfly."

Celes scowled. "Cheating."

Lee chuckled, "That was pretty cool, too. Maybe we can have him chase you are too."

"I don't mind chasing Celes around." John laughed.

Celes giggled. "Well now I know its you, it won't be as freaky. I thought you were a beetle." she shivered. "I hate beetles."

Lee laughed, "That's good to know." he teased.

"Yes it is." John chuckled.

Celes shook her head. "Nope, no you can't use that. Its a legitimately scary fear I developed when I watched the Mummy." she shivered. "And I went to Egypt when I was 13 can you imagine me there? No… No, no, no." she said shaking her head eyes shut.

Harry chuckled. "You are so cute." he said and kissed her. "I'll protect you from the big bad beetles." he said. "Even the ones that wear glasses and write lies." he chuckled.

Celes cracked an eyes open and giggled. "She was so wretched to you…" she snorted. "I loved the one about how Hermione was double dipping in the boy pool, you and Krum." she continued to giggle.

Lee chuckled, "The ghost of you past glistening in your eyes with tears." He said. "Or something like that."

Harry looked at him. "Oh yeah… no… just… no." he shook his head sadly. "That woman took horrible advantage of my really bad situation."

Celes kissed him. "But you handled it well, Hermione was the one that flipped out every time something came out by her." Celes stopped to shake her head. "Almost thought she was your girlfriend for while."

"Really?" Lee asked. "I thought she was just… I don't. Celes Diggory hyped up on rules." He teased.

Celes gave a gasp of offense. "I am _nothing_ like Hermione Granger." she said and smacked Lee's arm playfully. "Bite your tongue for saying such mean things." she giggled.

"Yeah, now you're not. You were _almost_ as bad as her, though." Lee told her and tilted her chin up. He kissed her and moaned. "But now you're not."

Celes gave a little moan of her own and blushed. "I-I wasn't that bad about r-rules… just when you, Ro and the Twins were up to no good." she shivered and smiled.

Lee chuckled, "Hence why I said you were _almost_ as bad as her."

John chuckled, "Stickler for rules, eh? I heard horror stories about you." he winked at Celes.

"Horror stories? What is this horror story business? I only chewed you out a few times in school… and only when you deserved it." she gasped smiling still.

Lee laughed with John. "Lee said that you did more than just chew him out. You tried to punish him but keeping Roman away from him."

"Torture. It was torture!" Lee said and wrapped an arm around Roman, who was drinking her water through the straw and coloring on the kids menu.

"You were _fighting_ over her by _floting her in the air!_ " Celes exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do give you all a gold medal? No, no that was legitimate that punishment was completely founded and I stand by it to this day."

"We weren't _fighting_ over her… and she was perfectly safe. George was free to catch her at any moment and he even fed her."

"You were thirds years! Already floating people about like they are little puppets or something." she shook her head slowly and smiled. "Just wrong, bad Lee… bad… just wrong." she snorted a little, in truth she found the whole thing funny these days.

"Fred and I were advanced for our age." Lee smiled. "We were just had it like that." he kissed Roman's temple.

"Pretty bird." Celes commented and giggled.

Roman choked on her water and laughed. "Did she just call you Pretty Bird?"

"Celes…" Lee groaned.

John laughed, "Prima Donna and a pretty bird."

"I wouldn't be talking, bugboy."

Celes giggled. "Well you provoked me and be glad I don't call you by the other name, that one will have them all rolling on the floor." she giggled some more.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Pretty Bird, that's good. I still prefer Buttercup, one of these days I'm going to dress you in a white dress and put a wreath of flowers on your head and prance around you chanting 'As you wish' at the top of my lungs." he said laughing harder as he pictured it.

Lee glared at him. "I'm not going to wear a dress."

"As you wish." Roman told him and giggled.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you will mate, you will." Harry assured him.

Celes giggled. "Not fun when everyone's teasing you huh, Chocolate Bear?" she giggled up at him and then kissed his bicep.

"Its not the same. And you promised." He told her. "Just mean."

John chuckled. "I like that. Buttercup. I didn't even think about that. As you wish." He laughed again.

Celes was amazed how everyone had used her trigger except Lee. She looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry it slipped out when you were getting a big head about your magical skill." she said and kissed his bicep again.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's actually where I got the idea for the name and it jsut sort of… slipped out and stuck."

"And here I thought you meant the flower." Roman shrugged.

John laughed. "Nice. So not only will he look pretty but he will smell pretty too."

Roman giggled and shook her head. "Okay, people, leave my Lee alone." She told them and wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay, the boys won't pick on you very much any more." She told him as she placed little kisses on his cheek.

"At least someone loves me." Lee told them and chuckled.

Celes frowned a little and bit the inside of her mouth and nudged Harry. "I have to go to the bathroom." she said.

Harry nodded and moved for her. After she took off towards it he sat back down and gave a little sigh and shook his head.

Lee sighed and watched her leave. "Now what's going on with her?" he asked. "She's been all… prickly."

"She's mad at me." Roman said quietly as she turned back to her coloring. "She won't admit it, but she is."

Harry sighed. "Shes just… off and upset and trying not to be I think. I don't know she only tells me half of what shes thinking." he shrugged looking where she disappeared.

Roman didn't say anything she just continued to color. She shouldn't have said anything in the first place. It was what set her off again. It was just better she didn't do anything around Celes. She may be upset but most of it was towards her and she felt it. The others didn't feel it like she did.

Lee rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it." He told her.

Harry looked at Roman and sighed as the waitress brought their food. He smiled and by the time she was leaving Celes hadn't come back. He gave a little smile to all of them and got up and went to the bathrooms and tapped on the ladies room door. "Cel, the foods on the table. Come eat." he said.

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Okay, give me just one second." she called and pulled a paper towel free and wiped her eyes and then splashed water on her face. She shook her head to clear it and then opened the door. "Lets go eat and get back to it." she said and walked back to the table then slid back into the booth and started to eat her food silently.

Roman picked at her food. She picked up one of the warmed pita breads and at that. She didn't like her food. Any other day it would probably be good but Greek was not being nice to her senses." She rubbed her stomach a little. She smiled at John and reached over for a fry. "Trade you." She told him and replaced a fry from her plate to his.

John smiled down at her and kissed her head and took her plate for a minute he took her gyro and pushed his frys onto her plate and set it back down in front of her. "Eat the fries, you like 'em better anyways." he winked at her and went back to eating.

"Now that I can do." She told him as she ate her fries.

Lee shook his head and smiled. "So, fearless leader." He told Celes. "What's next?"

"Um, the Parthenon and then home I think." she said softly and continued to eat her food. "Maybe we can swim until dinner and then watch Roman's movie and eat dinner together… then split off from there." she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. So what is this Parthenon?" he asked.

"Its a building with a statue of Athena in it, she the patron of Athens. The story goes that Poseidon wanted to be but the people chose Athena and now the two don't agree on anything." she said eating some of her shrimp.

"Ah, yes. I did hear that story. Cool."

Celes smiled. "It is cool, but if I ever had to pick my favorite is Persephone. I always thought her story was mistreated." Celes shrugged.

"Oh really? Now tell us what you think about her story." Lee said as he drank his water.

Celes smiled a little. "I think she actually fell in love with Hades, like really did. She was young and innocent yes, but you spend that much time with a man who loves you as passionately as Hades loved her…" she shrugged. "You fall in love. A lot of stories are titled 'The Rape of Persephone.' but I just… I don't think it was like that." she shrugged.

Lee nodded as he thought about it. "Maybe."

" _I think Persephone' story is a lot like Savannah and Gregori."_ Roman sent Harry. " _I think Hades really did care for her and wanted her so badly that when he did he kind of did rape her. But her love of him grew."_ She shrugged. " _Besides I think Hades gets a bad wrap. Saying he is evil and he needs to be locked away and all the bullshit. When in actuality the other gods were worse than him. You never heard of Hades having children with other women like Poseidon and Zeus."_

Harry nodded. " _I agree with that, I really like that analogy. And its true Hades just drew the short straw and his brother stuck him with the underworld."_ Harry said back to her.

Roman nodded and continued to eat. She rocked back and forth between lee and John. She bumped into John and then bumped into Lee.

Lee shook his head and kissed her temple when she back to him. "So the temple of the wise one."

"The goddess of Wisdom and war strategy." Celes stated with a little hum in her throat.

Roman smiled up at John. " _A goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Because of that she was one of my favorites too."_ she winked up at John. Roman paused as she frowned. "Okay now I have a questions. If the statues if Athena is here, which one is the one in Illinois? I know they have a Parthenon there too."

Celes smiled. "The actual one was lost a long time ago, its just a replica as far as I know. I don't know. Maybe I have them mixed up." she said.

"So the one here is lost and they aren't sure where it is so they also built one in Illinois?" Roman asked.

Celes nodded slowly. "You know that actually sounds right, good catch I totally would have missed it." she giggled. "Thanks Baby Girl."

Roman smiled brightly at her and bounced in her seat a little. "Thanks." she ate her fries and drank her water.

"That is interesting." Lee told her. "But with a lot of ruins I'm sure there is a lot that is missing, just like in Egypt. Yeah?"

Celes nodded. "Yeah. You know they are starting to find ruins of what used to be Pompeii? Isnt that cool?"

"Oh! I really would like to see those!" Roman said excitedly. Pompeii, wow."

"I know! We should go at some point! That would be fun!" Celes said excitedly looking at Roman.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She told her.

Lee smiled. "I guess we will be going to Pompeii at the end of the week."

"Hey you know, we should do Rome's capital and Pompeii while we are in this part of the world." Celes said with a grin. "Wouldn't that be just so fun?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not opposed to it."

"I think that will be fun." John told them.

"Good then we will visit Rome too." Lee said and smiled. He leaned down to Roman and kissed her neck. "Then I want to visit Roman and rome over her." he breathed into her ear.

Roman shivered as she felt her body heat up. "I know a couple places you would enjoy." She winked at him.

Lee laughed, "I know a couple of places I already like." he growled against her neck and hear her squeal.

Celes smiled. "It should be fun." she wanted to say she'd like to explore Roman in Rome but she thought it'd make her uncomfortable with all the tenseness between them. She kept the thought to herself and smiled a little and allowed herself to indulge in it.

Harry chuckled. "Well Rome should be fun then! We have a plan!" he said and finished off his water and smacked his lips and then pulled the daydreaming Celes into his side. " _What are you thinking about with that little smile on your face?"_ Harry asked.

Celes blushed and looked up at him she smiled a little bigger. " _Having Roman in one of the fountains in Rome… all hot and wanting…"_ she sent to all three of the boys with a moan to add to the effect of her words.

Harry buried his face in Celes' neck and moaned. " _So bad…"_ he sent her.

Lee and John both moaned at her comment. " _So wrong."_ John sent her.

Lee shook his head, " _I want to try Roman in a Roman fountain… or make Roman into a fountain."_ he shivered with his lust.

Roman frowned at all of them she had a feeling she was being left out of a conversation and it had to deal with sex. She could feel each and everyone of their lust rising. "I'm done." she said pushing her empty plate away and picked up another warm pita bread.

Celes bit her lip and pressed her legs together and her longing for Roman grew. "Me too." she said pushing her own away. "Someone pay the check, please." she said and rested her forehead on the cool table and took deep breaths.

Harry rubbed her back and looked over at Roman heatedly, he wanted her again. He smiled at her and took a drink of water.

Roman drank her water and just so happen to catch Harry's heated eyes. Excitement shot into her stomach and she pressed her legs together. "Uh… check please." She squeaked when the waitress came by. She looked over at John and Lee and also saw heat in her eyes. She was sure if Celes was looking at her she would see the same thing. "I need to pee!" she said and started pushing John out the booth.

Lee chuckled, "Coward." he teased.

"You're damn right!" Roman told him and shivered.

John chuckled and moved and when she passed by he let his hand rub along her thigh that passed then slid back into the booth.

Roman hit his shoulder and went to the restroom.

Lee chuckled. "Come on, let go see this temple then go swimming." He told everyone.

Celes' head came up and her eyes were sad as her mind turned over all the things she was doing wrong. She smiled a little as she slid out of the booth after Harry and then took his hand and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked to the front of the restaurant to wait for Roman.

Harry rubbed up and down her arm soothing her a little and kissed the top of her head. " _It'll be okay, little dove, we will work it out."_ he said to her in their connection.

Celes smiled up at him and reached up and kissed his cheek and then leaned her head back on his bicep.

"No!" Roman squealed as she came running out. "I bought them fair and square! And I'm not going to eat them now! Geeze! I'm going to have ice cream!" She told Lee holding a white bag away from him.

"Then what's the big deal if I take the bag now or not?" Lee asked her.

"I might not get the bag later. And they are mine." She stuck her tongue out at him and hid behind Celes.

Celes giggled. "I said she could have it. I think she should." She said to Lee.

"I'm not talking about the ice cream I'm talking about the warm, sweetness she has in the bag." He pointed at.

"They are my warm sweetness and I told you I wasn't going to eat them now." Ro told him.

"Okay, then what is it?" Lee asked.

"Greek doughnuts covered in honey." She smiled. She smelled the bag and moaned.

Celes turned to her eyes wide. "I want one!" She gasped. "Oh that sounds yummy!"

"See not all of us are opposed to sweet stuff." She stuck her tongue out at Lee and then opened the bag to the gooey goodness she had smelled and bough. "See doughnut holes." she giggled.

John chuckled as he walked out. "The waitress said they are called loukoumades." he said. "Some people make them with sugar syrup and others with honey."

"Honeys better." Celes said automatically. "Can I have one, please, please, please?" Celes asked Roman excitedly.

"Go for it, they should still be warm. I had her double bag them I didn't want them falling out while walking around." She opened the bag and took a deep breath. "Mmm, good." She held out the bag to Celes.

Celes gave a squeal and reached into the bag and took one out and ate it and moaned. "Oh my God… so… so good." she said with a grin.

Roman bounced on her tones. "See?" She told Lee. "So, so good."

Lee shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Little brat, lets go."

Celes grinned and snagged another and turned and ate it and looked straight at Lee. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm!." she said with a giggled and then took Roman's hand and walked away with her.

"Ice cream time!" she said and followed Celes.

"Brat. That's what she is. She really is." Lee said shaking her head and following her.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "You know while we are in Rome we totally need to try some of the desserts there!" she said happily. "Oh! Okay so I thought we could make ice cream for you to eat too… like with fresh ingredients! We can get a maker, or do it by hand!" she said bouncing along next to Roman as she led them back down into the city.

"Homemade ice cream sounds good. That sounds really, really, really good."

Celes grinned. "Okay, good, then we will do that! Oh we can create fun combinations too! Oh that will be really fun, maybe we can do that with the kids, yeah?" she asked Roman.

"Oh that would be really cool. Cotton candy, cake batter, cheesecake, strawberry banana, chocolate… mmm." Roman moaned.

Celes hugged her tightly and squealed. "Yay, I'm so glad you like the idea!" she said and kissed Roman's cheek and then started them on their way again enjoying being next to Roman.

Harry watched the two of them and shook his head. "I am so confused, women just confuse the hell out of me." he said to John and Lee.

John chuckled, "They are fine. Celes will find out soon enough."

Harry gave John a curious look and then just shook his head. "Stupid lady whisperer." he muttered.

He chuckled, "Yes, thats me. I'm the lady whisperer."

Lee chuckled. "Okay lady whisperer. Tell us, what is it that Celes and Ro are feeling?"

"Dude you don't have to feel them to know that they are excited about something look at their body language, they're both bouncing like giddy school girls." he said.

Harry chuckled. "School girls… uniforms…" he muttered looking at both girls with a moan.

Lee also moaned an shook his head. He sighed as he watched them. He frowned when he saw another woman… or more of a girl off to the side watching them. She had red hair. Not as bright as Celes… more of a wine color. "I think we may have company." he told Harry and John. He gave a nod to the girl.

Harry looked at the girl and frowned. "What the hell? Another reborn Greek?" he asked.

John looked her over. "Yeah, and it seems like this one has already came into her godhood."

The girl with wine colored hair ignored the three very good looking men and walked towards the two women who clearly belonged to them, eager to knock them out of the way for her own games. She walked out in front of them as if she were rushing to go somewhere and when they ran into her she turned and gave a syrupy smile. "Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry." she gasped stepping back a little.

Roman frowned at her. "Wow… that is the most sickeningly sweetest smile and voice I've ever heard. And I should know because I enjoy sweets."

Celes didn't say anything, she just watched the girl taking her in.

The girl smiled at them a little more wickedly. "Well arent you just a little smart ass?" she asked Roman as the three men came up and stopped behind the girls.

"Awe," She pinched her cheek. "Aren't you just the cutest little shit I've met." She told her and pinched her cheek a little harder. Totally in anime mode.

She slapped away the hand. "Don't touch me, you… you… Do you not know who I am?" she asked eyes flashing with her power.

Celes looked her over unaffected by her little display of power. "Red hair, bitchy attitude? I don't now what do you think Ro?" she asked.

"Hum… I'm thinking heifer goddess… no wait! I'll take bitch goddess for 300 Alex." Roman giggled. "Sweetie you don't have any power on us."

The girl gave a gasp and her face twisted into an ugly scowl. "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and one of the virgin goddess'" she declared.

Celes snorted. "Virgin? Really? Really? I mean look at what you are wearing, if you're a virgin I'm a pig and last time I checked I do not have a pink snout and curly tail."

"Now you look here you…" she stopped and looked Celes over. "Short, bottled redheaded twit…" she trailed off because Celes has smacked her clean across the face.

"I have you know, my hair is all natural. If anyone had bottled red hair that'd be you lass now step back." she said.

Roman gasped in offence. "Oh no she didn't." She said. "Celes, kick her ass and show her what a _real_ redhead is made of."

Artemis stepped back a little and then a sweet smiled spread over her face again and she looked back at the boys. "You won't let her hurt me will you boys?" she asked them.

Celes stepped forward and growled out a warning.

Harry didn't say a word, he just dipped his hands into his pockets. He didn't feel any threat from this girl no matter how aware she was of her godliness, they were too and they were more powerful.

Lee whistled as he looked around.

John just chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, did you see that building over there?" he said pointing like he didn't see anything or hear anything.

"Kick her ass!" Roman said. "The little bitch don't know who she is messing with!"

Artemis stepped away from Celes again. "How about you just stay back." she said and used her magic to push Celes back a little.

Celes growled and pushed back against her and sent her sprawling. "How about ye don't pick a fight with someone who is clearly stronger then ya, you little bitch. Now scurry along before I show ya what real power is." she said deep in her accent now out of anger and annoyance.

Artemis got up glaring. "This is isn't over when my twin brother hears about this…"

"He'll what, try to burn us with the sun? Oh honey you don't know us very well if you think that'll work. Be gone." Celes demanded. "You're ruining a perfectly good day I'm having with my family." she said and pushed the girl back with her magic.

Artemis gave a little shriek. "My brother will hear about this, then you'll be sorry." she said and turned and popped away.

Celes took a deep breath. "Bottled red head? Really? Really? Me? Little bitch is lucky I didn't bloody up her nose too." she grumbled still stuck in her accent.

Roman moaned she wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "God, I love hearing that."

Celes moaned and kissed Roman. "I get all fired up and it comes out like water, doesn't it?" she asked in a low voice still using it.

She giggled and kissed her again. She pressed her body closer to hers and moaned. "God, you are so hot! I mean I can be hot but you…" She moaned.

Celes moaned and trailed her fingers down Roman's back. "God… yer gettin me all hot and bothered… I need ya now… here." she moaned and kissed Roman again pushed her knee between Roman's legs.

She gave a gasped and shivered. "Celes…" She moaned.

"Well, I think its time to find a corner or ally to hide these two." Lee told the boys.

"Forced to agree with that statement." Harry said and stepped towards the girls who were running their hands all over each others bodies. He started to gently heard them towards a near by alley.

Celes kept herself firmly pressed to Roman as the boys heard them to a more private place. She kissed Roman and then down to her neck and moaned. "I'll do whatever ye tell me too, just tell me what ye want and Ill do it." she gasped and moaned again as she kissed further down Roman's neck to the tops of her breasts.

John watched them for a minute then put up a cloak and silencing spell for them and shook his head. "This is just a common occurrence isn't it?" he asked.

Lee snorted. "You should have seen it the first time we were in Hawaii. Silencing charms and cloaks were perfected that year."

Roman pulled on Celes' ponytail and kissed her again. "Come with me this time." She told her, God, I hate when any of you don't finish." She told her. She cupped her face and kissed her. "Please, don't do that again unless it a quickie." she kissed her lips.

Celes covered Roman's hand and smiled against her lips. "You got it." she said and moaned as she deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Roman's mouth. She pulled Roman's hands down from her face and placed them on her breasts and then placed her own hands on Roman's and moaned. "Together, everything together…" she moaned and synced with Roman easily.

Roman moaned as she massaged her breast. She moaned and kissed Celes more. She slid a hand down to her waist and cupped her ass. "God, you teased me so meanly last night. "I wanted us together." She rolled her hips against Celes. "Like we always do… its been so long, I need you that way." She kissed her and worked open her own jeans shorts.

Celes moaned and slid her hands down to help Roman with her shorts and then lifted her mini skirt. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I promise. I always want you together… I'm sorry I love you." she moaned as she pushed down Roman's shorts a little and entered her with two fingers just as Roman did the same and they both gasped and moaned and Celes kissed Roman again.

Roman moaned and shivered. She panted as she leaned her forehead against hers. "I love you too. I really do." She told her and she pumped her fingers into her core. She rolled her hips and moaned. She rubbed her clit and worked her fingers faster into her.

Celes did the same thing Roman was doing her back and moaned rolling her own hips faster. "I know, I do… God I love you so much." she kissed her again and moaned and shivered as her body filled with excitement and happiness from both herself and Roman. She moved her fingers a little faster and lifted one of her own legs as Roman did the same thing and she held onto Roman's other legs and kissed down her neck.

Roman's moans grew higher until she was mewing. She shivered and rolled her hips faster. She bit her lower lip and and kissed her again. "God… C-celes…" She gave a whimpered and felt her juices leak. She arched her back into her and continued to work her fingers faster into Celes. She loved the way Celes felt inside her and demanded her arousal. "Celes…"

Celes nodded and kissed her again and moaned as she rolled her faster feeling her own juices leaking out. God she wanted this so bad, she knew it from the moment at lunch when she imagined having her in a fountain in Rome. She moaned louder as the image passed through her mind and she willed the picture to Roman. She pumped faster and harder and rubbed Roman's clit faster as her orgasm started to creep up on her and she felt her body start to tighten. "Roman… oh God… please Roman." she moaned and kissed her again.

Roman whimpered and nodded. "Yes… please." She told her. "Please…" She moaned louder and then squealed. "Please… together."

Celes moaned and nodded as she emitted a little squeal of her own against Roman's lips as her orgasm slammed into her and she shook feeling Roman's hit at the exact moment that hers did and the two of them both let out littles screams as their juices came flooding out of them as well. Celes moaned and panted resting her forehead against Roman's again.

Roman moaned and jerked a couple of times. She rubbed Celes clit a few times then slid her fingers from her core. She licked her fingers cleaned and then wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I love you."

Celes cleaned her own fingers and then hugged Roman back tightly and buried her face in her neck. "I love you, too. Always and forever." she said and closed her eyes.

Roman squeezed her. She lifted her chin and kissed her again. Then she rained kisses all over her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you."

Celes giggled and kissed her every time Roman's lips came close to her own. She fixed Roman's shorts for her and kept kissing her or apart of her body as she did. "I love you to infinity and beyond." she winked. "Not just a Toy Story line." she said and pushed down her mini skirt back into place and nuzzled Roman's neck unwilling to stop touching her.

"Two horny ghosts." She giggled as she kept her arms wrapped around her. She pressed her cheek to her head and took in her scent. "God, who knew you fighting and arguing could be such a turn on." She giggled.

Celes shivered. "Maybe I should more often." she giggled and held onto Roman rubbing her hands up and down her back. "We should just go back to the house now, I want to make water walls and see if you can help me make them stronger and better." she said softly with a giggle.

Roman sighed, "Okay." She told her. "I want my ice cream though."

Celes pulled back grinning. "Whatever you want, its yours." she said and kissed her again. "Ice cream it is!" she said happily.

Roman kissed her and giggled. "Celes says I can have ice cream. So we are getting ice cream and we are going to home to play in the water." She told the boys.

Harry chuckled and shook his head still baffled by the female process. "I don't see why not, we should all get some. Sounds good." he said.

John nodded. "I could eat some ice cream." he agreed. Then the whole group turned to Lee expectedly.

He laughed and shook his head. "Okay. We can get ice cream. But Ro has to share with me."

"Deal!" Roman said quickly. "A couple of spoons for him and the rest is mine." She sang.

Celes gave a little pout. "But… but I wanted to share with Roman. I wanted to get the biggest ice cream and share it with her." she said hugging Roman tighter and pouting up at Lee.

"Fine the three of us can share. Sadly, Ro is right. I'm gonna eat a little of it."

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "Is that okay that I want to share with you?" she asked her kissing her neck.

"Sounds good to me." She bounced a little with Celes and giggled. "Ice cream!"

"To the ice cream shop!" Celes declared.

John lowered all the charms and they all started towards the nearest ice cream shop.

Once in the shop Celes turned to Roman. "What kind do you want, I'll eat any flavor. Oh you know I want like… a hot dog or something too… I'm starved again." she said sheepishly.

Harry shook his head. "We just ate like a half an hour ago." he said to Celes.

Celes shrugged blushing a little. "Well I'm hungry again." she said and bounced on her toes as she looked over the little menu behind the ice cream bar as she waited for Roman to choose.

"Hotdogs does sound good." She told the boys as she looked over the menu. "Ooh! How about vanilla ice cream with the strawberry stuff and lots of nuts. It will taste like peanut butter and jelly."

Celes' eyes brightened. "Oh can we get crushed up graham crackers in it too!" she asked with a grin thinking about her favorite snack.

"Interesting flavor. Lets do that." Roman nodded.

Celes grinned. "Yay!" she said and kissed Roman on the cheek and stepped forward and ordered that. When she did she turned back to Roman. "I can get me some yummy hotdogs back at the house." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman as they mixed the ice cream for them and then put it in the huge waffle cone bowl with the chocolate dipped edge.

Harry chuckled and ordered himself a small vanilla ice cream and watched the girls bouncing on their toes.

Lee chuckled, "They are cute. Little kids and school girl cute. God its like they don't change."

"I know sometimes its like they are still the same girls we knew in school… and just when they are together like this… I just love it. Them together is just great." Harry grinned.

Lee nodded. "Yes they are."

"I'm kind of jealous. You guys all went to school together. I wish I knew the girls when they were young." John told them.

Harry smiled. "You do know them as they were, every time Roman plots something, or Celes gets wrapped up in a book you get to see them as they were when they were young." he said to John.

"Yes. They are very much the same. Just older, more sexual, and more free to do what they want. Besides they also understand each other and themselves better." Lee said.

"And for the most part they know what they want. I mean it took them both years to admit what they wanted." Harry said. "You missed a lot of the bad and pain." he winced a little.

"Yeah, its better now." Lee told him.

"That may be all true but it's the bad and pain that help mold people into who that are now. They are great, smart, insanely attractive, and beautiful women. I just wished I could have seen the journey that made them who they are today." John shrugged. "Its just me. I guess I enjoy a good story. And you four are really great stories."

Harry smiled at John. "We can tell you stories, mate. And you get to make your own stories with is now." He said.

"Yes, that is true." John watched the girls squeal when they got their ice cream. He smiled and shook his head. He got his ice cream along with Harry.

"Hey! I get some of that." Lee told the girls.

"You didn't help us order it so no ice cream for you!" Roman told him and giggled.

"You little brat." He growled at her. The girls squealed and ran around him and then out the door.

John chuckled, "I guess they are going to make you earn the right to have a taste."

"The hell I am. Come on." Lee told them. When they got to the house THe girls were already in their bathing suits sitting out by the pool eating their ice cream.

"Brats!" Lee told them as he summoned the ice cream.

"Hey! No summoning! That's cheating!" Roman told him.

"Oh, yeah? What ya going to do about it?" He smiled at her.

Celes gave a cocky grin and summoned the ice cream right back and stuck out her tongue. "This is our ice cream, you didn't order it, we did." she sang.

Harry chuckled as he ate his ice cream and watched the girls gang up on Lee. He shook his head. "This is going to be a fun afternoon." he said.

"Hey! That was the deal. We get ice cream and you two share with me." Lee told them. "Now you are going back on our deal? Okay… I got this." He walked over to them Picked both the girls up, left the ice cream on the little table and toss them into the pool.

Celes came up out of the water giggling as Roman did. She gave a little smile and shot some water with her magic up at Lee. "Butt monkey!" she declared.

Lee chuckled. He picked up the ice cream and bowed. "See you girls later."

"Hey!" roman jumped out the poole and chased after him. "Give it back!"

Celes gave a little war cry as she too chased after Lee. "That's not yours!" she called as she caught up with Roman and looked at her. " _We should apparate around him_." she suggested to her in their link.

She nodded. " _You apparted in front of him and I'll stay behind him. We will trap him."_ she told her.

Celes nodded and with a little smile and wink she apprated herself in front of Lee and he had to slide to a stop in front of her.

Lee turned and found Roman behind him. "You little brats." He told them he held the ice cream out of their reach. "Now what are you going to do?"

Roman smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then she then ran her fingers up and down his ribs.

Lee pulled away and laughed as he tried to get away from them both. "Okay! Okay!" he told told her. "Okay." He slowly lowered the ice cream.

Celes reached for it as she bounced up a little.

Lee smiled at her and then apparated away with the ice cream. " _You girls got to do better than that."_ he sent them.

Roman screamed through her teeth. "We are going to get you Lee Jordan!" she call out.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "We need to regroup." she said and reached out to Lee's presence automatically trying to find him. She grinned at Roman. "Whats the plan?"

Roman sighed and felt out for Lee. "Summon the ice cream and lock ourselves in a room."

Celes giggled and grabbed Roman's hand and led her to the room they had shared. She shut the door and put up some wards and charms to keep people out then went over and bounced onto the center of the bed after drying herself and Roman. She put out her hands and summoned the ice creams and gave a little happy squeal.

Roman giggled. "Oh yes. The life of magic." She bounce on the bed.

"Hey! Totally cheating!" Lee called through the door.

"Go away. You can't have any now." Roman told him and laid back in the bed as she licked her spoon.

"If you want you hotdogs you will open the door."

Celes gave a little whimper and looked at Roman. "I really want hot dogs." she whispered and took another bite of ice cream and gave a little moan. "This is a good combination of flavors." she said louder.

Roman smiled. "You know he is just being controlling. he don't really want the ice cream. And he is just picking on you."

Celes nodded with a giggle. "I know." she said and curled up next to Roman. She ate some more ice cream and kissed Roman's cheek with her cold lips. "Yummy ice cream with my yummy lady." she sang.

Roman giggled. "Today was an interesting." She ate more ice cream. "Good day." She tried to stifle a yawn.

Celes smiled at her. "Need a nap, Baby Girl?" she asked her and kissed her neck and then ate more ice cream.

"No… maybe… just a little." She said. She ate more ice cream and sighed. She was perfectly content. Ice cream, in a bed… she sat up and pulled a blanket over her. "I'm hungry still." She said as she laid back down and ate another spoon full of ice cream.

"Me too, I could go get food, I can leave the wards up so that Lee can't come in and steal the ice cream." Celes suggested and laid down a little more and shut her eyes.

Roman ate some more and did the same. "May in just a few minutes."

Celes nodded with a little sigh. "You seem to get worn out by afternoon." Celes gave a tiny yawn. "I think you're rubbing off on me." she said and took another bite of ice cream and gave a tried giggled.

Roman smiled and took another bite. "Yeah… I like rubbing off… on…" She sighed and drifted to sleep.

Celes gave a little smile. "I know… I like...it." she gave a tiny sigh of her own and fell asleep as well.

Harry walked up to Lee standing outside the girls door and grinned. "Want some help breaking in?" he asked.

John also walked up. "Yeah, seems the three of us could get in." he shrugged.

Lee pressed his ear to the door. "I think they are sleeping." He told them. "Okay lets get in there."

Harry nodded. "Alright, which one of them put up the wards, Roman or Celes?" he asked and walked up to the door and found that Celes had put up the wards. He chuckled and pushed his magic against the door.

Lee added his magic to Harry's a pushed. John did the same and the wards were pushed away. "You know, it seems easier and easier to get to the girls. Unfortunately no one else seems to get past the wards as easily as we can. Do you think its because we are all connected?"

"I think its a combination of that and knowing each girls signature when the cast these types of spells. They each have a little signature so you know which one did it and how to push past it." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Lee nodded. He opened the door and walked into the room when he got to the foot of the bed and smiled. "Now, isn't just the cutest thing." He whispered.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "The cutest." he said looking down at the girls.

John gave a little chuckle of his own and waved a hand and a camera appeared he snapped a few pictures. "Now the moment is cute forever."

Lee chuckled, "We will have to show them later." he waved a hand and the ice cream floated to him. "No need for it to melt and make a mess." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Guess they will eat their hot dogs when they wake up." Harry said shaking his head.

"Or have what John makes them… then again who knows." Lee shook his head and clipped the spoon out of Roman's mouth then out of Celes' mouth. He covered them both.

"Well with the way their appetites have been lately I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted more than just ribs." Harry chuckled and looked at them one last time before turning to leave them to nap.

John chuckled. "Well I'll still make it cause I said I would." he said.

Lee nodded as he picked the ice cream back up and took it to the freezer. "Silly women." he sighed.

The next days past with little incident and lots of playing and teasing between the boys and girls. They enjoyed their time in Greece and Rome and Celes managed to stop getting irritated with Roman. She started to notice the signs and would withdraw until she could get them under control.

A few weeks had passed and Celes went back to the clinic to work full time while Draco was out of the country still recovering from his trauma. She spent her days at the clinic and her evenings with her family. The kids were back in the house so it was lively and filled with happiness. Celes walked into the house and sighed. She had decided to take a day. After finally getting the new squibb Doctor up to date on the clinic and getting her temporary healer up to date she could finally take half days again. She slipped off her shoes and rolled her neck and headed to the kitchen, starved, as was normal for her it seemed lately. She hummed to herself as she pulled out hot dogs and opted to nuke them in the microwave. She got out the Hawaiian sweet roll hamburger buns and popped two in the toaster and then leaned agaisnt the counter and waited for a minute. She assembled her food and then went over to the island and started to eat. She spread out her magic to find out where everyone was and smiled. Ro was with the kids, Harry wasn't home, Lee seemed to be somewhere near the library and John… she smiled when he walked into the kitchen. "Hi!" she said happily.

"Well hi to you too. You are home early." he smiled.

Celes nodded and took a bite of her food with a little moan. "Yep, I finally trust the new people at the clinic enough to take me a half day here and there." she said swinging her legs. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual." he told her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Celes sighed and thought about it. "Tomorrow I am taking the day off. So… nothing." she giggled. "Maybe time with the kids? Research, I'm working on this new healing salve so maybe I'll take time for that." she shrugged.

"I think you should set that all aside. Take a real day off." He told her and he took her hands and rubbed them. "Come with me to the opera house tomorrow."

Celes looked at him and smiled as shots of warmth went up through her arms. "I'd like that, a lot." she said softly. "I'd like to do that a lot."

"So we have a date tomorrow night?"

Celes grinned. "Yes we do." she said and lifted their hands and kissed his.

"Silly girl." he told her and kissed her. He chuckled and cupped her face as he kissed her again. "Now eat your food." he told her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Well yes sir." she said to him with a little salute. She licked her lips that tingled with his kiss and picked up her food to continue eating it. She swung her legs and looked at him. "So whats Ro doing with the kids? And wheres Alan?" she asked him.

John chuckled. "With Ro and the kids. He wouldn't let her have her ice cream so she and the kids decided to tie him up."

Celes smiled. "Poor guy." she said shaking her head. "Got himself dragged into it though didn't he?" she asked.

"That he did." John chuckled.

Roman came down humming and was followed with a group of kids. She gave a squeal. "Cel!" she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "You're home early."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yup, finally got the new people all trained and ready to do it alone." she said. "Draco still isn't ready to come back so I'm making due." she said and ate more of her food.

"Oh, good." She said and kissed her again. "Would you like some ice cream?" She asked as she picked up some of the kids and sat them in the chairs. she picked Vinny up and nuzzled her neck. Then walked over to the freezer with her. "What does everyone want?"

"Oh I want lemon!" Celes said happily.

"Chocie!" Bree declared, she could say it right now if she wanted but found that people liked when she said it that way.

"Chocie!" Lana also declared.

"I want strawberry." Rain said and kicked her feet.

"Oh, can I have both strawberry and chocolate? I like mixing them together." Danger added.

"Why don't you just get Neapolitan? Vanilla's pretty good too." Miles asked Danger nudging her. The two of them barely fit in a seat together anymore but that didn't stop them from doing it.

"I want that peanut caramel stuff." James said.

"Lemon like Mama!" Albus declared.

"Oh, I'll get Neapolitan then." Danger said.

"Okay, She brought the ice cream out and grabbed bowls. She put scoops of ice cream into the bowls and passed them around to whom order what. She looked up when Alan walked in with Val. "Want some ice cream?" She asked with a smile.

Alen grunted. "Little devil."

Celes grinned. "You love her though." she said and kissed Alan's cheek when he came close enough and then smiled at Val. "Heard from Jude?" she asked him.

Val gave her a smile. "I did, she's ready for break to start." he said.

Celes shook her head. "She has a few more weeks to wait for that, and so do you." she said and pulled her bowl of lemon ice cream to herself. She looked at Roman. "We need to make that homemade ice cream." she said as she started to eat her ice cream as if she hadn't just finished two hot dogs.

"Yes that would be good!" She smiled. She put the ice cream away after making her own bowl. She had settled for strawberry. She ate some and gave Vinny a little. She giggled as she kissed her cheek. She and Vinny usually stayed together all day. Whether she carried her on her hip or in a papoose. Then When Celes got home or when the others said that it was time that they separate that they would part. She sat on a stool and and fed Hail from her bowl as well. "Homemade ice cream. We can add cookie dough, cookies, candy." She moaned. "Homemade ice cream is made of good stuff."

Celes giggled and held out her spoon to Vinny who took the bite eagerly. She leaned over so Vinny could touch her face and relay the days events to her. She laughed at them and tweaked her nose. "I'm glad you had fun today, baby precious." she said to her and looked at Roman. "We can do it after we finish with this ice cream. With Grandpa and Papa here it should be easier." she said winking. "Not to mention our favorite neighborhood Carpathian."

Val shook his head from where he was standing. "I will never get over the creative names you come up with for me." he said with a small smile.

Roman giggled, "There are plenty of nicknames, Vally." She gave Hail more ice cream. "But you like them. We know you do."

Val just gave her a smile.

Celes sighed a little and ate her ice cream, she swung her legs like a little kid and hummed to herself waiting for everyone to be done so they could start the process of making ice cream. She looked at Roman. "Hey do you need me to go over to the club at all?" she asked itching to get out and do something.

"Uh… no. I don't have anything planned." Roman told her. She had been working the club every chance she got but with Her father in town and John monitoring her it wasn't that often… then again she did act like a child herself. She picked on the guys until they had her running and screaming, she begged for sweets, was denied sweets and even napped with the kids. She sighed, "I don't have anything planned at all."

"Okay." Celes said. She felt suddenly restless, all she'd been doing since they got back from Greece was going and now she was slowing down and wasn't sure if she could. She got up off her stool and started to pull things out to put together a cake and the ice cream making. "So after ice cream making its nap time yeah?" she asked Roman over her shoulder as she moved around the kitchen she knew so well.

Lee walked into the kitchen and frowned, "Ice cram again?" he asked. "I just gave you all ice cream."

Alan looked over to Roman. "You said you didn't have any today."

"Was it today?" Roman asked. "I'm pregnant, I get my days so mixed up." She said and ate more of her ice cream and gave Hail a little.

"No ice cream tomorrow." He declared.

"Hey! You're the grandpa, you are supposed to spoil us not deny us our good stuff." Roman said.

"Oh, you are in trouble." Lee said as he walked by to get to Celes. "In so much trouble."

"You do enough spoiling for the kids as it is." Alan said.

"Pop-pop." Lana said calling Alan. She had started calling him that since she learned he was her other grand father. "Pop-pop mean."

Alan frowned at her. "I am not. You are mean. You had ice cream twice today. Only once a day do you have ice cream."

"Pop-pop mean!"

"Pop-pop bery mean!" Bree agreed.

"Yeah, pop-pop bery, bery mean." Roman added.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you." Alan pointed to Roman.

Roman frowned at him and raised her spoon to fling the ice cream at him.

Celes caught her hand. "Not in my kitchen." she said to her. "Or you won't get ice cream for two days, little missy." she said to Roman.

"Ha!" Alan said pointing at her. "Serves your right! Now what ya going to do?"

Roman squinted her eyes at him. "I have my ways old man. I have my ways."

"Apparently, not in this kitchen." he stuck his tongue out at her.

Lana flung her spoon and hit Alan with ice cream. "Pop-pop mean!"

Bree squealed with laughter and then flung her own spoonful of ice cream at him. "Pop-pop bery mean!" she said.

"Alana, Breseius that is enough." Celes snapped at them and then looked at Alan. "Stop provoking them, you're an adult Alan, act like one." she said to him. "Everybody sit and finish your ice cream because its the last ice cream you're going to see for a while. No one gets ice cream for the rest of the week." she looked at Roman. " _Except you, but_ only _because its a pregnancy craving."_ she sent to Roman.

Bree sniffed and stuck her lip out her eyes filling with tears. "Mama, no." she said as she started to cry.

Lana looked at bree and her lower lips stuck out she looked at Celes and then flung her spoon and ice cream hit her on cheek. "No!" she screamed.

Lee and Roman's mouth fell open. No kid had disobeyed Celes. Roman covered her mouth and tried not to smile.

"Lana!" Lee scolded. "You don't do that!"

Lana screamed again and flung her ice cream at Lee.

Celes closed her eyes and counted to ten and then waved her hand and the ice cream was gone from Lana. Bree was looking a little shocked herself. Celes walked over and picked Lana up and walked with her from the kitchen and went out into the living room and sat down with her. "What made you think you could do that, young lady?" she asked her.

Lana frowned at her on the verge of tears. "Mama mean." she whimpered a little.

"Mama was punishing you for throwing ice cream at Pop-pop. I'm sorry if it seemed mean it wasn't meant to be mean it was meant to teach you you're not suppose to do that. You know now I'm going to have to punish you more, right?" she asked her.

"Mama make Ree-ree cry." Lana told her.

Celes rubbed her arms. "You're very protective of your sissy aren't you?"

She nodded as she continued to frown at Celes.

Celes sighed. "Lana, you don't have to protect Bree from me. I'm your Mama and part of my job as that is to make sure you both understand when you've done something wrong. When you threw the ice cream on Pop-pop that was wrong. " she said to Lana. "And you and your sister needed to understand that."

She nodded.

"So what do you think we should do about this?" she asked Lana. "Do you think maybe I shouldn't let you have ice cream for another day?"

She nodded as she lowered her head. "Yes mama."

Celes tilted her little chin up with her finger and looked into her eyes. "If you are a good girl, and bare the punishment with no complaints tomorrow, maybe I'll lift it a day early." she said to her.

She nodded, "Yes, mama."

Celes sighed a little and kissed Lana's cheeks. "I love you, little girl. Don't think that I don't." she said to her.

Lana wrapped her little arms around her and hugged her. "Love you."

Celes hugged her and then stood with her still in her arms. "I think you all need a nap." she said gently rubbing Lana's back as she walked back into the kitchen.

Roman looked over as she gave a little yawn. " _You didn't spank her did you?"_ Roman asked Celes privately. " _YOu looked angry enough to do so."_

" _No, we just talked about it. Its not necessary to spank her, she thought she was protecting Bree."_ she sent back to Roman and looked around the room. "Alright you lot, naps and quiet time." she announced to them all.

There was a collection of groans even one from Roman. She pressed her face into Vinny's neck. "Tell mama we don't want to nap, Vinny."

Venelope gave a little giggle and then yawned and tiredly shook her head at Celes.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Come on, to the Media room. All of you. James, Rain, Miles and Danger go find something quiet to do. And I mean quiet, no mischeif James Sirius." she called as the four of them ran from the kitchen.

Bree reached up to Celes and tugged on her shirt.

Celes looked down at her in her chair and then adjusted Lana and then lifted Bree onto her other hip and gave a little wince which she covered with a smile. "Come on then."

Roman sighed as she held Vinny and then pick Hail up. "We have to nap, but I bet you are excited, aren't you?" She asked hail. "You are going to go see your little light." She kissed his cheek. "Come on, dad. Old men nap too."

Alan's mouth fell open. "I'm not old."

"Yes you are, now lets go."

"Can you believe this child of mine?" He said as he got up and followed.

Celes giggled and nodded. "I can." she said to him. She had Albie and Cello holding onto the back of her shirt as they all walked to the room to nap in. She put Lana and Bree down on the bed then helped the boys up onto it and watched as Roman adjusted herself on the bed to nap. She smiled as they all snuggled together with Roman on one side and Alan on the other. "Sleep well my beautiful family." she said and walked back out of the room dimming the lights before she left. Once back out in the hall she pushed her hands into her lower back and walked back to the kitchen. "Well that was a lively ice cream break." she said.

Lee chuckled, "I would say." he looked over to John. "What have you been teaching Lana."

John looked at him in mock offense. "Nothing!" he said.

"Ice cream on my face says differently, the kids don't usually defy me." Celes said and sat herself down on a stool. "I'm thinking I shouldn't have carried both the girls." she said.

John shook his head. "I had nothing to do with Lana doing that. Nothing at all." he said raising his hands.

Lee chuckled and went to Celes and started to rub her lower back. "I will have to admit… it was funny. That had Roman's attitude written all over it." he shook his head. "I'm sure if Harry was here that wouldn't have happened." He teased John.

"Oh yes, Harry would have had the ice cream in his face." John pointed out.

Celes leaned forward and rested her forehead on the island. "Well either way it was shocking and very funny actually." she giggled. "God I hope Draco comes back to work soon, I think I may keel over from working all the time." she groaned. "I mean yeah we got new people… but Draco knows the clinic as well as I do." she sighed.

"When he is ready he will come back." Lee said kissing the back of her neck.

Celes gave a little shiver as goosebumps spread from the spot Lee kissed her. "I know, I'm being insensitive." she frowned a little. "I've been doing that a lot lately, I must be tired or something." she shrugged and gave a moan when Lee hit a knot. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Alan said he was craving chicken enchiladas." lee shrugged, "So I guess we are having that."

"That sounds good. Is he going to make it?" she asked.

Lee chuckled. "No, Ro is going to sit at the island and watch John make them. She taught him when she was pregnant with Lana."

Celes grinned up at John. "Did she teach you how to make little pillows?" she asked with a tiny moan. "If she didn't I can get her to tell me how… that sounds yummy."

John laughed, "Uh… no. What pillows are you talking about?" he asked a little confused.

"She is talking about sopapillas." Alan said. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. "They finally all fell asleep."

Celes smiled at him. "Well good, they need it." she said. "Yes I want sopapillas with lots of honey! Oh, and spanish rice… Oh and black beans…" she said and trailed off moaning at the idea of all of that.

"I can make the spanish rice but I don't know about black beans. I'm not a fan of black beans." Alan told her.

"You just make them like refried beans." she shrugged. "I can do it, I have a feeling I'll be the only one eating them. Oh and we should make chicken tacos with yummy toppings like avocados… and lime…" she said. "I need a citrus fix." she grinned.

"How about tomorrow we make the tacos." Alan chuckled.

Celes nodded. "Okay, that sounds good to me. Sorry food seems to be a thing for me lately. If its tasty and edible I eat it." she said and looked at both Lee and John and giggled as her mind went completely dirty.

Alan chuckled. "Well I guess we have tomorrows food planned out."

"I would agree." Lee chuckled. " _Get your mind out the gutter. I feel you."_ he told Celes.

Celes giggled. "Yes we do." she said she turned and kissed Lee and then hopped off her stool and went over and continued on the cake she had started before Lana threw her fit. "What else do we have planned? Harry should be home soon." she said.

Lee smiled over at John. "Nothing, just some time to relax Harry." Lee told her.

Celes looked over her shoulder at Lee. "Hes been working as much as me he could use it." she said and then went back to her cake. She added lemon juice to the batter she was mixing and hummed lightly.

"Yeah…" Lee said sound like he was up to something. "Speaking of that, I need to go put some charms up."

Celes turned and gave him a curious look. "What are you up to, Mr. Jordan?" she asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Hey, would you like me to draw you a bubble bath?" He asked. "I think you need to relax, forget about the cake."

Celes frowned for a couple more seconds and then gave into the idea of a bath. "Yes, I would like that." she said. She wiped her hands on her scrubs and walked over to him.

"I thought so." he kissed her temple.

"Don't forget the charms." John called.

"I got it. I got it." Lee told him.

"You are so up to something." Celes said shaking her head. "But I want a bath more than I want to spoil whatever you're plotting." she said.

"I know you do." he walked her up to the group room and to the bathroom. "See, I already had your bath ready for you and its still hot." He kissed her forehead. "Just take a bath relax. And even take a nap. We will wake you when dinner is done."

Celes smiled up at him and rested her hand on his chest. "You're a good man, Lee Jordan." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then lips. She pulled back as her world gave a little spin. She sighed and started to tug off her cloths.

"Go ahead and relax. John and I have the night planned for all of us." Lee told her and kissed her. "I'll be back."

Celes watched him go then slid into the bathtub and soaked until she got drowsy. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and went out into the group room dropped the towel and crawled into the bed in the direct middle crawled under the blankets and situated pillows around herself and fell asleep instantly.

Harry walked into the house, he was home from yet another day of paperwork. He sighed and slipped off his shoes and pulled off his coat and walked to the kitchen to see who was there. "Hello all." he waved.

"Hey!" John greeted.

"Hey, mate. Want something to drink?" He asked. "We are about to start dinner… once Ro wakes."

Harry nodded. "Drinks good, all I did was push papers at work today. Aurors job is so boring when there isn't evil in the world." he chuckled a little and looked around the room. "Is Cel home from work yet?" he asked.

"Yeah she actually came home early today." John told him.

"She should be sleeping right now. I made take a bath then a nap." Lee added.

Harry nodded. "So we still doing… this tonight then?" he asked them criptically knowing they'd know what he meant.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lee asked.

John chuckled, "Yeah, Alan agreed to watch the kids."

Harry nodded and then looked at Lee. "You are such a tease." he said and sat himself at the island and stuck out his tongue at Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I learn from the best."

"Oh, I want to ask Celes tomorrow." John asked. "To…" he looked around to make sure no one was going to come int. "I want to ask her to marry me tomorrow night. Is that cool with you guys?"

Harry smiled at him. "I'm okay with that." he said.

"Sound good to me." Lee told him.

"Good. I'm taking her out tomorrow night to the Opera house." John smiled.

"You are really going to blow this up, aren't you?" Lee asked.

John smiled, "If you mean by making it really nice? Yes, I am."

"Maybe we should call you cheesecake instead of peaches." Lee teased.

"Then Roman would be crawling to me begging for a bite." He winked at her.

Lee snorted, "Yeah right."

Harry chuckled. "Well I think this proposal will outdo both of ours, mate." he said to Lee. "I mean I just sort of handed Celes a ring and was like hey wanna get married?"

"Then I blundered with Ro in Vegas with that drunken marriage. I thank God Celes helped me with the surprise wedding." He frowned, "Come to think of it I never really asked her to marry me, did I?"

"No you didn't but I think you had planned to. The surprise wedding was pretty epic. Mine was just in the backyard of the Burrow the day before my birthday." he said. "Wonder what Celes has in mind for her wedding to John." he pondered.

Lee laughed, "If I know Celes she probably has a whole book already ready to go."

"Who has a book?" Roman yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Celes of course, doesn't she always have a book in her hands?" Harry asked them smoothing over the little bit of conversation.

" _Ro knows I want to ask her to marry me. I don't think it she will be upset about it."_ John nodded as he sent Harry.

"Sleep well?" Lee asked.

Roman frowned. "Yeah but dad wasn't there when I woke up. That old man. I'm going to get him to nap with me one of these days. That's what old men do. He needs to retire."

"Speaking of your dad, Blaise was around the Ministry today." Harry said shaking his head. "And of retiring, Ginny is retiring from Quidditch." he said.

"Oh, really?" Roman asked. "What did Blaise want?" She sat on the stool next to Harry and bumped him with her shoulder.

Lee smiled, "Ginny retiring? Ro did you hear anything from Angelina?"

"Nope."

"I don't know what Blaise wanted, he didn't say. He just talked to Hermione, oh shes starting show by the way." he added. "He said that Ginny just didn't want to play anymore. Guess shes got baby fever or something." he shrugged chuckling.

Lee chuckled. "That seems to go around lately."

Roman shook her head. "Okay, food time. lets get to cooking."

"Yeah get to cooking, peaches." Lee chuckled.

"Hey I thought we were going to call him cheesecake?" Harry asked.

"Cheesecake? Who has cheesecake?" Roman asked.

"Shh!" Lee frowned at Harry. "No one has cheesecake."

"I want cheesecake." Celes said yawning as she walked into the kitchen.

Harry winced. "Well that was not how I wanted that to go." he said.

Roman frowned at the boys. "They say there isn't any cheesecake but they keep saying it."

John chuckled as he pulled started cooking the chicken and pulling out other things to cut up. "Lee said they should change my nickname from Peaches to Cheesecake."

Celes gave him a curious look. "Why?" she asked and went over and kissed Roman's cheek and then turned and give Harry a kiss. She then walked over and sat herself up on a stool and looked at John for the answer.

"Because he is cheesy." Lee told them. "Just cheesy."

Roman giggled, "I still love cheesecake."

Celes giggled. "I can make one, oh with Lemon drizzle… and mango for Ro." she said with a little moan.

Lee chuckled, "Maybe later."

"Harry said that Blaise was at the ministry today. Said that Ginny is retiring from Quidditch." Roman told Celes.

Celes' eyebrows went up. "Really, why? I thought shed play for years." she said.

Harry shrugged. "Something about baby fever."

Celes smiled. "Oh, I must be rubbing off on people." she giggled.

Lee chuckled. He wanted to point out that she wasn't pregnant and she hadn't asked for a baby in weeks. But then again she did have a slight glow to her lately. "Danger and Miles have gifts for you two but only after we eat."

"Presents! Oh yay! I like presents." Celes said and giggled a little.

Harry shook his head. "You look like a little kid."

Roman giggled "I like presents too." She smiled and tapped out a rhythm as songs played through her head. "Next week I'm going to have a new show. I've been working on it for weeks. I'm finally going to put those guitar lessons to use."

"Sounds like it'll be good then, you got pretty good." John said to her from the stove.

Celes grinned. "Gonna sing wearing nothing but a guitar?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Roman gave a little blush. "No. I meant at the club not here."

Celes gave her a knowing smile. "I know what you meant Ro, I was teasing."

Roman smiled. "No… maybe later… I don't know." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "I think I speak for all of us when we say we would look forward to that." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "I will melt into a puddle if you do that. I swear I will." she winked at Roman and rested her chin in her hand. "I'm hungry, is it ready yet?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Celes, John has barely started to cook." he said.

Celes pursed her lips. "I know." she sighed heavily. "I'm going to make a snack." she said and got up and started to pull out graham crackers, peanut butter, and strawberry jelly.

Roman shook her head. As she continued to chop the onions.

After dinner they all sat around in the living room just doing nothing. Celes lounged between Harry and John and Roman laid with her feet on Lee's lap. Alen had taken the kids up to bath. That was another thing Ro had started to dislike was bath time. She had relied on her magic to clean herself so that the others wouldn't know that she wasn't actually bathing. She was clean and smelled clean so that was all that mattered. She wiggled her toes as Lee rubbed her feet.

"Mum, mama," Danger called as she poked her head into the living room. "Close your eyes, okay?"

"Close our eyes?" Roman sked. "Why?"

"Close them." She said excitedly.

Celes sat up a little and smiled at her. "I'll play." she said and shut her eyes.

Roman nodded and closed her eyes.

Danger walked into the room and wavered her hands in front of Celes' face then in front of Roman's face she walked out the room to Miles took one of the piglets and walked in with him. "Okay open your eyes." She told the girls.

Celes opened her eyes and laid eyes on the little piglets in Miles' and Danger's arms and let out a squeal. "Oh my God what are those? Are those piggies? Roman look piggies!"

"They are so cute!" Roman told them. "I didn't think you guys would get them." she said as she knelt down on the ground next to Miles and Danger. "Oh, look at them they are so cute!"

Danger giggled. "When you came back from China dad, Daddy, and Papa said that Mum won the fight and I said she should get a prize. Then we decided that you also needed a prize too. So I suggest piglets. They are cute and tiny and you can use your magic to keep them tiny too."

Celes knelt down on the ground and sat down next to them. "They are our prize, Roman should get the prize." she said and scratched one of the piglets heads.

John chuckled. "Well, the kids were trying to be fair. And when we thought about it, it did take a lot for you to watch." He told her.

"We know it hurt you to see us fighting, even if it were just a little sparing." Lee told her.

Celes looked up at them and her eyes filled with tears. "I got a piggie too. They are so cute." she sniffed.

Harry smiled down at her and ran his hand over her head. "What are you going to name them?"

Celes giggled. "Ham and Bacon." she teased.

"Don't you dare!" Roman told her. "That is just mean. Ham and Bacon. Who does that?"

"Its cute!' Celes protested but giggled. "Okay what would you have us name them?"

"I don't know about _us_ but I think I may have a name for one of them." She told her.

Danger giggled. "This one is yours." she handed it to Celes.

Celes took the piglet and grinned at Roman. "Well fine, I will just name my piglet all by myself." she said cuddling the piglet with a squeal.

Roman giggled as she held the other on. "How about Peleke and Keoki?"

John laughed, "Wow. Really? You are going to name them that?"

"Why not, I have Peleke and Celes has Keoki. They are cute names." Roman smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Celes looked at Roman. "Wait, wait, wait… what does that mean? I should know this."

"Fred and George. You have George and I have Fred." Roman smiled and giggled.

Lee laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to write George about this."

Celes giggled. "Wait, why do I get George?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Because George is your favorite brother right now and I need a Fred." She smiled and winked at her. "Besides, the both look alike. Pink with little black spots."

Celes giggled and looked at her piglet. "Keoki, what do you think about that? Keoki." she said and scratched the piglets head as he made little piggy noises. "He likes it, the names stay." she said decidedly and looked and Miles and Danger. "These are awesome!"

Danger gave a little bounce. "See, now I get to write Luke and tell him I was right!" She kissed Celes then Roman and pulled Miles out the room. "Come on!"

Celes giggled. "Need to get them little collars, oh and we can take them on walks! Well kind of." she said and kept scratching her piglets head. "So cute, so awesome." she said and looked at Roman. "Right?"

Roman giggled, "Yes to all of that." She cooed at her. "Oh, that are just adorable." She looked up at the boys. "You boys have opened the floodgates. We have little animals and I'm going to want another one… little animal that is."

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no." he said.

Celes grinned. "Oh yes, I want a black pomeranian next." she said.

"Oh, my God, no!" Roman told her. Those things are so yappy. Besides I watched Hounded too many times with the kids and I have had dreams about it. So not cool."

Celes laughed. "Fine no pomeranians." she said and sat back against the couch and looked down at her piglet and sighed.

"A yorkshire terrier. I love those things." Roman said. "And a cocker spaniel. I will name her Lady, and the yorkshire is going to be named Scott or Scotty."

Celes giggled. "If I got a cocker spaniel I'd name him Tank, he would be brown and cute. and I would name a terrier Finnick because they are such finicky little dogs. I love them." Celes said with a giggle.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "So," She looked at all three men. "That is our next gift. Except I want a black cocker spaniel. They are just so cute!"

Celes grinned. "If they were under a tree in a box at Christmas that would be just… adorable." she sighed.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee and John. "What have we done?" he asked them.

"I blame Danger." Lee told him as he crossed his arms.

John chuckled. "I blame you two for allowing it." he said to Harry.

"Me?" he asked in mock shock.

"Why us? It was Danger's idea and you are the kids warrior so in actuality, it is your idea." Lee pointed out and smiled.

John chuckled. "Fine I will take the blame then." he shrugged.

Celes giggled. "You guys are so cute." she said and got up with her pig. "I think I'm going to make a place for my piggie to sleep in the studio."

Roman nodded absently as she scratched under her piggies chin. "Just so cute."

Lee frowned, "Ro, its not sleeping with us. You should follow Celes."

She frowned up at him. "Why? He will be comfortable with us."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." He said. "It needs a place to sleep on its own."

Harry chuckled. "Ro you should, plus the pigs were litter mates they will want to stay close together." he said.

Roman pouted as she looked down at her piglet. She sighed, "Then can…"

"No." Lee told her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." she protested.

"You want to sleep in the group room so that they will stay together and you can sleep with it. The answer is no." Lee told her.

Roman pouted as she got up and grumbled to herself as she followed Celes.

Celes looked up as Roman walked in and grinned. She set her piggie down in the little place she'd made to contain him and giggled. "Like it, its their home when they aren't with one of us!" she asked.

"Its cute." Roman told her. She sat down on the ground and cooed at her piglet. "Lee says I can't sleep with mine."

"He has a point, you don't want to sleep in a bed with a piggie in it." she said and nudged her shoulder. "What if it woke up and you didn't, you're a really heavy sleeper Ro."

"I would know when it woke up." Roman told her. "Just like how I knew when the babies woke up and were ready for their feeding. "Just like how I know where everyone in the house is."

Celes sighed. "I know you'd know. Maybe Lee just wants to share a bed with you. Remember when Dai used to sleep with you and how upset that made him? Maybe its like that." she shrugged. "If you want we can sleep in the loft so you are close to them all night."

Roman sighed, "No. Its okay. Besides, I'm sure the kids will come and want to see them." She sighed again as she set her piglet down next to her breather. "I just like being close to things that I consider my babies. I mean you kept Bree next to you for weeks."

Celes looked at her. "Yeah but that's not…" she trailed off, in Roman's mind it was the same. She sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face. "I know, Baby Girl. You can come and take your piggie whenever you want. Its yours." she said and kissed her cheek.

Roman nodded and watched as moth piglets fell asleep. She bit her lower lipps and reach for Lee. " _Lee this room is so far away from our bed. What if he wakes up and I can't hear him?"_

" _Denied. Its still not going to sleep with us."_ Lee sent her.

"Oh! What if I had like a little bed and put it on that and set it next to our bed. Do you think Lee would let me then?"

Celes giggled. "I guess you could try it, but what about my piggie? He will miss his brother if you take him away." she pointed out. "Maybe we should do that in the group room."

Roman frowned as she looked up at Celes and then back down at the piglets. "Yeah, we can try it in the group room. Then when they get a little bigger is comfortable being apart then we can put them into our rooms." She nodded as it made more sense to her. "Yeah, that will be better."

"Well I like that idea. Come on lets go." she said and picked up her piggie again with a smile. She just wanted Roman to have what she wanted.

Roman carefully picked up her piggie and followed her.

Celes hummed a little as they made their way to the group room. She pushed open the door and stopped inside the room and turned to Roman as she walked backwards into the room. "So how we going to do this?" she asked.

Roman smiled at her as she waved a hand and small baby playpen appeared. It was big enough to lay both piggies in the bed and small enough to where now one would trip over it. "Right there," She laid hers down. "See, this isn't that bad."

Celes set her piggie in it. "Do we still get to have fun time with them in the room?" she asked Roman as she giggled and crawled up on the bed.

"I don't see why not. They are in their little beds and they can't see anything." Roman smiled as she crawled onto the bed and smiled at her. She laid across the bed and looked down at them. "I never had a pet before… well, except for River but she grew pretty fast and preferred to fly around and take care of herself." She shrugged. "I didn't really need to take care of her."

Celes nodded and laid on the other side of the piggies. "I had Hera, but you know she passed… and then I had my kitty Athena for a while but she disappeared second year when you stopped talking to me." she sighed. "I love our piggies."

"You never found Athena? Do you think someone took her?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled. "Probably, it ended up being better that way, she used to leave her shedded fir all over your bed and then you'd end up sneezing and having watery eyes." she said and rolled over on her belly and stuck her hand in the pen and scratched her piggies head.

Roman scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, I don't like cats." She rolled over and looked at Celes. She pulled on her hair a bit. "How is the clinic?"

Celes smiled. "Pretty good, busy. Catching up… replacing Addie was hard… not because there was no one qualified… just because you know it was Addie." she shrugged pushing down the hurt. "The temp healer isn't bad, I like him." she said.

Roman nodded. "I understand." She told her she took her hand and played with her fingers. "You know, I know have been restless lately and all, but maybe you can start on your garden. Maybe that will keep you going if you like. Sensei gave you seeds, right?"

Celes smiled at her. "Oh, I like that idea, I could do that tomorrow. Do you want to help? I have nothing to do until John takes me to the Opera House." she said.

"You're going to the opera house?" She asked. "That must be nice." She kissed the back of her hand. "I will enjoy helping with your garden. I can help you with the green house part. The one at mama's Weasley garden I have that area magically warmed and it will rain at dusk and at dawn. That should keep them moist and watered. Then during the summer I would take the shield down and we would water the garden by hand."

Celes smiled. "I like that idea. Then we can have whatever sort of plants we want." she sighed and started to play with Roman's hand looking at it dreamly. "This afternoon and evening was nice. I miss slowing down." she said with a giggle. "I've been go, go, go since Greece haven't I?" she asked looking at Roman.

"Yep." Roman told her. Lee, dad, and John have been making me slow down when I get carried away." She shrugged. "Harry and you have been really busy." She sighed as she sat up and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back."

Celes fell back on the bed and blew out a sigh. "I'm less busy now." she whispered to no one in particular. She hummed to herself as she brought her arm up and traced the Golden Snitch tattoo on her forearm.

Roman hummed happily as she had all the shower heads going. She opened the door to the shower and closed it to make it sound like she was in the shower. She waved a hand and she was cleaned hair was already wet. She sent her magic self into the shower to really make it sound she was in the water. She sat on the floor and brushed her hair. After she braided her hair she turned of the shower and opened the shower door and closed it. She wrapped a town around her and walked out the bathroom. She waved a hand and her night growned appeared. "Do you want to take a shower too?"

Celes smiled. "I could use one yes." she said and sat up, she was going to ask why she hadn't invited her in with her but decided to leave it. She hopped up off the bed and kissed Roman and then went into the bathroom. She shut the door to a crack and waved a hand and the shower turned on, just two of the heads were going. She stripped and sighed and got into the shower and with a little smile started to sing as she washed her body. After she washed her hair she got out of the shower and grabbed a couple towels. She wrapped one around herself and used the other to dry her hair as she walked back out into the group room. "Shower was nice." she said and still clad in the towel crawled up onto the bed again and sat and finished drying her hair. When she did she summoned a comb and started to comb it out. She looked at Roman with a smile. "How are you doing other than being made to slow down?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay. I"m doing really good. Just… I don't know. I feel kind of board. I want to go out and do something." She shrugged.

Celes smiled. "We could go on a date… later this week if you want. I'm taking the rest of it off I think and then after I'm going on half days now that we got the new people trained." she said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know I just… I want to go out on my own and explore too. Maybe go into the city. I just want to… go on a walkabout. If it leads me to different cities or country then so be it." she shrugged and then sighed. "The boys won't allow it. Not unless I have some one with… I can take dad with me."

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and looked at Roman. "How long would you be gone? I think that if you want to do something like that you should be able to. But the boys won't like it even if you take Alan. I'm sure Alan could make them feel better about it. He won't let anything happen to you, you're his daughter." she sighed. "I think you should go if you want to." she said but her heart gave a little tug at the idea of being away from Roman. She frowned a little her mood shifting to feeling really sad all of a sudden.

Roman shrugged. "I let Damon do his thing all the time. He checked in with me every week. I don't know how long I would be gone." She shrugged again.

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. "Dai is the reason you want to do this." she whispered with a sad smile. "You should do it, really. If it will make you happy then you should. I just want you to have what makes you happy. Right now I'll give you whatever you want."

Roman sighed, "You are willing to give me what I want but you are sad about it." She shook her head. "I'll think about it. I'm not sure yet." She crawled under the covers and rocked her legs. "Don't worry about. I'll just think about it. If I do leave then I'll let you know… I think I should sleep on it and then I'll let you know in the morning." She bit her lower lip and looked over to Celes. "Would it… would it be selfish of me if I ask to take Vinny with me?"

Celes' eyes filled involuntarily with tears, she looked away and closed them. She knew why Roman was asking. "You would have to get that past John. I'm okay with it as long as you come back once a week instead of just checking in." she whispered and took some deep breaths to stop the sudden and unnecessary tears. She stripped off the towel and draped it over the end of the bed and then crawled under the covers and pulled the sheet up over her breasts.

Roman pulled her into her arms. "Its okay." She kissed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I asked." She kissed her neck again and just held her tighter.

Celes gave a little sigh and pushed herself closer to Roman and shook her head. "Its okay, Ro. I understand why you want to take her with you, because Damon does." she said softly and picked up one of Roman's hands and played with it. "I'm just tired so I'm a little more emotional. I would let you, because its you and you're as much of a mother to her as I am. Its okay really. I just need to sleep." she said and rolled over in Roman's arms and faced her and kissed her on the lips softly. She tangled her legs with Roman's and sighed. "We should sleep, the boys will find us eventually and the piggies are sleeping already." she said looking at the little bed they were in.

"Okay," She kissed her forehead and gave a little yawn. "You sleep well."

Celes gave a tired smile and kissed Roman again. "You too, I love you." she said and yawned and then within minutes was asleep.

"Love you to." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next day. Roman goaned as she tried to push her ways out of the bodies that were on her. "Pee… need to pee." She groaned. "God you are so heavy." She told John as she pushed him away and then pushed Lee away from her. "You too!" She got up and crawled over John, Celes, and Harry. She got off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Celes smiled and shook her head as she sat up a wave a nausea went through her and she gave a little groan. "I'm hungry." she said and looked down at the boys. She remembered vaguely waking for a few minutes when they got into the bed. She pushed on Harry's arm as he gave a groan and giggled. She started to wiggle out of her warm spot on the bed so she could go make herself something to eat.

"Too early." Harry groaned although he knew he'd need to be up soon to go into the ministry.

Lee yawned and sat up. He looked around and yawned again. "I'll make breakfast. The kids will be waking up again."

Celes looked back as she crawled to the end of the bed and missed the end and went tumbling off it. She giggled and lay on her back for a minute. "Okay." she said from the floor still giggling.

Harry groaned again. "Come get me when its done." he said eyes still shut trying to go back to sleep.

Lee chuckled and helped her up and then handed her a robe. He kissed her, "Get your piggie. Little brats found a way around my no piggie in the bed." he shook his head.

Roman sighed as she came out the bathroom pulling her robe on over her nightgown. "Thats much better."

Celes waved a hand and was wearing sweats and a tank top and pulled on the robe for warmth and went over and grabbed her piggie cooing at him. "Good morning my little Keoki." she said and scratched his head. "The Roman can not be denied, and with them in the little playpen you avoid all the issues I'm sure you're thinking they would cause." she looked at her piggie. "Isnt that right? Yes, Mr. Lee thinks you will just cause too many issues sleeping in the bed with him." she cooed and kissed the pigs snout and walked out of the room making little noises at him.

Harry chuckled. "Okay…" he said sitting up and shaking his head.

John laughed and got out of the bed. "I'll help with breakfast." he offered.

"Good." Lee told him. "I'm thinking some waffles, eggs, and turkey sausage."

"Sounds good to me, waffles must be a personal favorite of yours." he said. " I mean I know Ro likes them, but you make them the most." John pointed out as he started out of the room.

"And the kids enjoy them." Lee told him and chuckled.

Roman giggled as she picked up her piggie. "Waffles are made of awesome!" she sang. "Peleke and I will be in the nursery with the babies and we will be playing. Isn't that right, then we are going to take little pictures and send them to Luke."

John sighed and watched her go and then headed to the kitchen. Celes was already there her piggie ate happily at her feet while she sat on a stool munching on carrot sticks and humming.

Celes grinned. "Food is yummy!" she sang to Lee and John as they walked in. "I am going to make biscuits and then I am going to garden all day." she said happily.

Lee chuckled, "You are so silly." he kissed her. "John says that I make waffles too many times. So, what would _you_ like to have for breakfast?"

Celes grinned. "Such a good question, um… eggs, bacon and sausage… Oh! Pancakes! Chocolate chip ones! Um… oh and biscuits and gravy… no too much just the first part." she said with a little giggle. "Yes the first part sounds yummy, well it all sounds yummy but the first part is good." she nodded and leaned over and gave Keoki a carrot stick.

"So… eggs, bacon, sausage, with biscuits and gravy? I can do that." He said as he looked over to John, "I can do biscuits from a can unless you know how to make homemade biscuits."

"Caned is good, I can start the eggs. Scramble them to make it easier I think, yeah?" he asked him as he went to the fridge.

"I like to wait to do the eggs last. Lets doo the meat and the busicust." Lee told him.

"Sounds good to me, direct me and I shall do it." John said.

Celes giggled. "John would make a good sous chef Lee." she pointed out munching another carrot.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, he would."

Roman walked in with her piggie. "What do you feed a piggie?" She asked.

Celes grinned. "Keoki is eating a little salad of leftovers, I made enough for Peleke." she said pointing to the bowl. "Piggies will eat anything, we should get feed for them for dinner meals but they can eat leftovers for their morning meal."

She set Peleke down and then sat down next to Celes. "The kids are still sleeping." She pouted a little. She bit her lower lips. " _I think I decided to go and travel a little. I think I'll start in New Mexico and then go from there."_ She sent to Celes as she held her hand played with her fingers.

Celes gave a little nod as she pushed back the sad trying to hide it from both Roman and Lee. She smiled and looked at Roman. " _I think starting in New Mexico is wonderful. You'll buy me presents while you're traveling won't you?"_ she sent back to Roman. " _And you'll come back for Holidays, yeah?"_

"Of course!" Roman said aloud. She looked over to Lee John and smiled. " _I mean of course to both of them."_ she told Celes. " _And… I don't think I'll be gone for that long… I don't think."_

Celes smiled. " _Do you want me to take care of Peleke?"_ she asked her and rubbed her finger in a little circle in the palm of Roman's hand.

" _Will that help you? I mean make it easier on you if you did?"_ Roman asked.

Celes nodded. " _I'd just throw myself into work otherwise… although I'm sure the boys could keep me distracted too."_ she gave a little smile.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her cheek. " _Don't starve yourself and don't get too thrown in your work. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."_

Celes smiled at her. " _I will, I promise. Besides I don't think I could stop eating if I tried."_ as she said the words to Roman another subtle wave a nausea washed over her and she took another bite of carrot to curb it.

Roman giggled. She kissed her and pressed her cheek to hers. "God, I love you."

Celes grinned. "I love you too, Baby Girl." she said and kissed her on the lips, her body warming with love.

She squealed as she squeezed her. "I swear I could shrink you down and put you in my breast." She giggled and kissed her again. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go talk to dad." she said and then skipped out.

Lee looked curiously at Celes. "You okay?" he asked.

Celes gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I am. Really, I am." she said.

He nodded and smiled at her. " _You know you can talk to me any time."_ He sent her.

John smiled at her. "So, tonight, its me and you. You feel excited?" he winked at her.

Celes grinned and John. "I am! I have a dress in mind and everything! What time are we leaving so I have enough time to get ready." she asked and looked at Lee. " _Later, I really want to talk to you but later. Promise."_ she sent him.

Lee nodded.

"I was thinking maybe we should leave around six. The show starts at 7:45. It will give us time to eat."

Celes giggled. "Dinner and a show! I'm so excited I love the opera." she said wiggling in her chair. "Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. Everything is going to be awesome." she said and leaned down and gave each piggie a carrot stick.

John chuckled, "You should probably get Roman to help you dress or something. It could be a girl's thing or something." she shrugged.

Celes smiled. "Oh that's a good idea. I'll have to ask her when she gets back down here." she said and started to hum their Hawaiian love song and smiled at him and ate the last carrot stick. "Is breakfast almost done? I'm so hungry!" she asked.

"Hey! Go get get dress and do something. We will call you when its done. The biscuits are baking and the meats almost done. I'm making the gravy now. So shoo." Lee told her.

Celes grinned. "Yes sir!" she said and saluted and then looked at the piggies. "Keep an eye on Peleke and Keoki." she said and built a little encloser with magic. "I'll be back." she said and scurried from the kitchen and went to the closet. She picked a deep purple long sleeved dress that buttoned down the front and pulled it on. She sat down and pulled on knee high grey socks and then a pair of black ankle boots. She stood back up and went over and worked her hair into a plait braid then bounced out of the closet and went to look for Roman and ended up running into Harry. "Well hi, Harry Potter." she said.

Harry grinned at her. "Hi, you look like a grape." he said.

Celes giggled and looked down at her dress. "I do not." she said punching his arm affectionately. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She stepped back and looked at him with a little sigh. "Work?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I wont be home before you leave tonight with John either so kiss me some more." he said pulling her back to him.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a little longer like he asked for.

Miles and Danger came tearing down the hall, Miles chasing Danger as she screamed with laughter. Miles waved happily as they passed and went down the stairs.

Celes giggled and shook her head and walked with Harry back down to the kitchen. They found Miles and Danger doting on the piggies.

Harry went and got himself a cup of coffee then sat down at the island with Celes. "So what are the housebound guys doing today?" he asked Lee and John.

Lee chuckled, "Housebound, eh?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking the kids to the zoo." John said looking over towards where Miles and Danger stood.

Miles' eyes widened. "Really, Papa!" he asked excitedly and jumped a little in place.

Danger smiled up at him. "Oh, that would be really fun! Yes please! Please, please, please, please?"

Celes giggled. "Well if Papa's going to take you I don't see why not." she shrugged.

Miles gave a little whoop and jumped in the air pumping his fist in a victory gesture. "Yes!" he said.

John chuckled. "Yeah, its the weekend so I was thinking of taking the all the kids out."

Lee chuckled. "Well, sounds like the kids are all going out." he checked on the biscuits and then took them out. "How long are you going to be at work?" he asked Harry as he started to cook the eggs.

"Late." he said. "Probably seven or eight, Hermione always gets all… I don't know weird when shes pregnant. Checking and double checking. I need to have a talk with her cause Ron won't." he sighed.

Lee chuckled, "You can always take Ro to straighten her out." He teased.

Celes giggled. "I think you should record that if you do." she said to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "I can do it, although I'm very, very tempted to do that now." he said and drank some of his coffee as James and Rainy came in.

"Hey Mama, can I get a pet rat like Uncle Ron used to have?" he asked.

Celes looked down at him. "Why would you want a rat?" she asked.

James looked down and toed the tile. "Because they are cool." he said. "And you and Mummy just got pigs why can I have a pet too?" he asked.

Harry groaned. " _I didn't even think the kids would want pets now."_ he sent to John and Lee.

Celes gave him a little smile and tipped his face up. "I will think about it and get back to you." she said. "Now sit and wait for breakfast." she said and kissed his cheek.

Lee ducked his head. " _I didn't either."_ he made plates with eggs, bacon, biscuts, and gravy and gave it to Celes. Then he made one for Harry and gave it to him. "Okay we have eggs, sausage, bacon and biscuits and gravy." he told told kids.

"I want all of that but no gravy." Danger said.

Miles grinned. "I want it however you're going to eat it, Daddy." he said to Lee and crawled up onto a chair next to Danger.

James grinned. "I want it all, with gravy all over it." he said.

"I try some with a little gravy." Rain said as she got onto one of the stools. "But I don't want sausage I want bacon."

Lee nodded as he made plates and passed them around. He frowned when he looked around. " _Roman, breakfast is ready."_

" _Be right there."_ she told him.

Lee made himself a plate and started to eat when Cello and Albie walked in holding Bree and Lana's hands. Lana didn't look too happy about being woken up. "You ready to eat?" He asked them.

Bree gave a sleepy nod and rubbed her eye and yawned.

Albie nodded enthusiastically inheriting him mothers energy for mornings.

Celes got off her stool and picked each one up sticking them each in their own high chair kissed each on the head and then got back up on her stool and continued to eat.

John put little plates together for the four of them leaving out the gravy to reduce mess and placed them on the trays for them.

Lana galred down at her food and looked over to Cello. She wanted so badly to throw it at him for waking her up. But after the lecture she got from Celes she didn't. She leaned her head back and ate a little.

Roman walked in with Alan. "Food smells good." She said. She gave everyone a kiss and then made Lee sit down while she made her plate.

"No ice cream." Lee told her as she went to the refrigerator.

"I'm not getting ice cream. I'm getting the jelly. I enjoy jelly with my biscuits, not gravy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can I have some jelly?" Danger asked.

Roman added a little jelly to her biscuits and then went to Lana and add a little to hers too. She sat down and then added eggs and bacon to make little sandwiches.

Alan chuckled as he made a plate and poured himself some coffee. "The drinks of the gods."

"Such truth." John said to him.

Harry chuckled. "Keeps me going better than tea." he said and shook his head as he downed the rest of his cup. He sighed and got up and refilled his cup.

Celes finished her plate and then got up and opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of grapes and went back and started to eat them.

Alan chuckled and started to eat. "Sounds like you have a long day ahead of you. I will admit, I am actually enjoying this free time."

"Ha!" Roman shook her head. "That's what you say but I just caught you on the phone doing business."

Celes smiled at Alan. "When you take a break from work, you're actually suppose to stop working Alan. I should know I'm an expert." she said and popped another grape into her mouth.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Lee smiled as he finished eating. "Well, Alan is an important man. He has to make sure things are going well." He teased.

"Hey, I _am_ an important man." Alan told them. "I mean you even named two kids after me."

Celes snorted but didn't say anything as she continued to eat her grapes.

Harry just shook his head. "So, Ro what are you going to do today?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Help Celes with her garden and probably play with the kids."

"I'm taking them to the zoo." John told her.

"Oh, then I'm going to pick on dad." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes her her father.

"Little brat."

"Will you help me get ready for my date with John tonight? You can do my hair and makeup. I like when you do." she asked her and offered her a grape.

"Okay." Roman told her. "That should be fun." She watched as each kid finished and then took their leave. She kicked her feet and then looked over to the guys. "So… I want to go on a walkabout." She told Lee, John, and Harry. "World wide. Just traveling… alone."

Harry choked on his coffee and pounded his chest. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Celes bit her lip and looked at her bowl of grapes as she listened.

"She won't be alone. I'll be with her." Alan told him.

"Yeah. I won't be alone." She told Harry. "Besides I use to let Damon do his thing all the time. I just… I'm board. I want to go travel… find something… I don't know. I just got to get out."

Lee frowned at her. "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to travel and do my thing." Roman told him.

"Damon didn't have a person… well he did but she went with him most of the time when he did have a person after." Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "Roman…"

"Never mind. I'll stay." Roman told him. "Excuse me." She told them and quickly walked out the kitchen before anyone could stop her or say anything.

Alan sighed. "Her mother was the same why. She craved to travel… find adventure, if you will."

Harry gave a little irritated growl. "Fine she can go." he stood up and picked up his bag. "I have to go to work." he grumbled and left before anyone could say anything.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and pushed the grapes away feeling a little sick.

Lee sighed and laid his head on the countertop. "I don't want her to leave. Not without one of us… no offence Alan."

"Non taken." he told him.

"She should go." Celes whispered. "She wants to, and she should have what she wants." she said. "Maybe… maybe one of you should go with them."

Lee looked over to her and shook her head. "No Celes. That is your need to give Damon what he wants. You always spoiled him. If Roman wasn't pregnant with Damon would you still want to allow her to leave?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. "I don't want her to go now, but I want her to be happy." she whispered and sniffed a little. "I just want her to be happy…"

Alan reached out and held her hand. "She is happy, sweetie. She loves you, you know that, right?"

Celes smiled and looked at him. "That's never an issue, I can feel that. I also know shes bored…" she gave a little laugh. "She's bored and I'm restless, I think we miss the action of something evil messing with us." she looked back down and rubbed her belly.

Alan tilted his head to the side and thought it odd that she would rubby her flat belly… like she was subconsciously protecting something. He opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. He looked up at John, "What say you about this?"

John sighed. "I don't have a whole lot to say about it. Harry and Lee make the decisions on the girls. But if it were me… I don't know I know I don't want her to go." he said.

He nodded. "I will talk to her again."

Lee nodded, "Thank you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Crazy woman." he mumbled to himself.

Alan chuckled, "And I thought her mother was bad when she was pregnant with her."

Celes sniffed. "Um, I'm going to go start on my garden now." she said and slipped off her stool.

"Hey!" Lee said raising his head and looked over to her. he smiled at her. "Sumo suit."

Celes giggled up at him and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not wearing it, nope." she said and stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you." she said against his lips and then sighed. "Still going to work in my garden...er, start it." she said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen with a little smile to John.

Lee groaned and pulled his hair a little. "First, Celes now Roman."

"Celes? What happened with Celes?" Alan asked.

"While on vacation she had… a difficult time with her feelings of Roman. We aren't sure what's going on." Lee told him.

"Well… could it be the pregnacy? They are usually pregnant at the same time, yes? Maybe she is jealous?" Alan asked and shrugged. "I don't know I'm just guessing."

John shook his head. "I don't think its that." he said.

"Well, we'll figure something out. Don't worry boys." Alan clapped Lee on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have grandchildren to spoil."

Lee chuckled. "You can help John bath them."

"Ha! My bathing days of children are over. I'm going to drink my coffee and watch. I bet if I bribe them they can make it hard on you." He teased John.

John chuckled. "You can try." he said. "They're my kids, I'm not sure they will go for it."

"We will see." Alan chuckled.

Roman walked out into the backyard wearing overall jeans and a shirt under it. She found Celes and placed a sunhat on her. "Ta-da! Now you look more like a gardner."

Celes looked up and tipped back the hat and smiled. She had changed into holy jeans and an overlarge t-shirt. "Thanks!" she said.

"You're welcome!" she sang. "So what are you planting? Anything really good?"

"The seeds sensei gave me, tomatoes, carrots, eggplants…" she looked over at her basket. "Oh and squash. I don't know a variety of herbs too." she shrugged with a smile. "You want to make it less cold?" she asked her.

Roman nodded and started to create the magic greenhouse. In no time, it started to warm up. "How's that?" She asked as she looked around. "Can I plant some flowers?"

Celes grinned. "Yes please!" she said. "I love flowers, we can clip them and put them in vases around the house." she said excitedly.

Roman chuckled as she waved a hand a basket appeared. She picked a corner of the garden and started to work the soil, until she was satisfied and then started to plated different flowers. "You know what should sound good? If you planted Green tomatoes. Then Lee could make fried green tomatoes."

Celes grinned. "Oh… good idea." she summoned the right seeds and hummed. She enjoyed gardening, she found it peaceful it had helped her after Addie died. "I'm so glad that we are doing this." she said.

Roman giggled. "I gardened when you all worked at Hogwarts. I have green chili because those are your favorite, my flowers from Hawaii, and then some veggies."

Celes smiled. "I have one up in the Carpathian Mountains. I started it to… I don't know relax. I like your garden at Mama and Papa's house." she said.

Roman smiled. "It was just something to keep me busy." She shrugged. "It turned out nicely. I had set up a protection shield so that the gnomes wouldn't disturb it."

Celes giggled. "That's probably best." she said. "Mama likes having a garden that she doesn't have to contend with gnomes for."

"Yeah, its great." Roman chuckled as she dusted her hands off and looked around. "I really enjoy the different gardens, flower ones are my favorite. Especially the mazed ones. those ones that are short not the really tall ones where you can't see over them. But those are fun to have when you are hiding or having a race."

Celes smiled. "I thought when it got warm again I could use Hi'iaka's power and make the garden around this space overgrow a little give it a secret garden like." she shrugged and sat back and wiped her hands on her thighs and looked up at Roman.

Roman giggled. She had a secret garden Harry made her. But it was kept up by magic and then it was also calming and soothing. Hut having a big garden like in the Secret Garden would be nice too. "Yeah, that would be nice. I actually wouldn't mind a project like that, you know. Finding a big unused garden and then just working and bringing it back to life. That would be a good project to do."

"It would keep us busy, for sure. I'd feel less restless." she looked down at her dirty jeans and back up at Roman. "Are you bored with me? Or mad at me?" she asked quietly.

Roman frowned at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Celes looked down and shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." she said and turned back to her gardening.

Roman knelt down next to Celes and lifted her chin, "Celes, talk to me. What are you talking about?"

Celes sighed. "You want to go… on walkabout… I just…" she sighed again trying to figure out how to word it. "Its not because I've sometimes been mean and irritated with you is it? Its stupid, I know I just… feel all emotional about this."

Roman sighed. "No, Celes. It's not that you have been irritated and mean. I know I can be really irritating." She shrugged her shoulders. "I love you. Besides, its not like I'm leaving."

Celes smiled. "I'm not irritated with you… and I know you're not leaving. Its just hard to be away from you… if you go." she said softly. and bit the inside of her mouth. "I still think you should if you want to."

Roman smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around her head and placed little kisses on her cheeks. "I love you. And I don't mind you need to be around me all the time." She kissed her cheek again.

Celes smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Good, you're stuck with me." she said happily. "I love you too by the way." she rubbed her belly."I'm hungry again." she giggled.

Roman chuckled and placed more little kisses on her cheek. "Come on, lets eat some lunch. Then I'll have to shower and get cleaned again. And you need to get ready for your date."

Celes grinned. "Can I take a shower with you?" she asked standing up and helping her up.

"Uh… Maybe." Roman told her and helped her up. "Then again, you should probably shower alone. You know, to center yourself and make yourself feel sexy and stuff."

Celes frowned a little. "But…" she stopped walked and looked down at Roman's belly. "Roman…" her eyes widened. "You're not taking showers." she said. "Are you?"

"I am too!" Roman told her. "Come on, lets eat."

Celes just smiled. "You're pregnant with Damon, it makes sense." she sang and then hugged her. "I won't tell, I promise." she said and kissed her cheek. "Food time!"

Roman gave a little blush as she walked into the kitchen. "I do clean myself." She grumbled.

Lee raised his eyebrows as they entered. "Hungry?"

"Oh my God, starving!" Celes gasped.

He chuckled. "What can I serve you for lunch?"

"Something yummy!" Celes said. "Food is food… oh sandwiches. Turkey with cheese… and tomatoes… lettuce…" she sighed. "And doritos."

Roman smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I can braid your hair for you. It's getting so long." She giggled. "Maybe we can bring back your dreadlocks again."

Lee chuckled and kissed her hand. "Maybe. I'll think about the dreadlocks but I don't mind you braiding my hair." "You want a sandwich too?"

"Yes, please." Roman smiled.

Lee nodded and brought out the stuff and started to make sandwiches. "What would you girls like to drink?"

"I want coke." Celes said.

"Oh! Me too! Please?" Roman asked.

Lee smiled, "Okay, you can each have a can but nothing more for Ro… until I get word from John that you can have more."

Roman frowned, "Why? Is he my baby doctor or something?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." Lee told her. "And so is Celes. Isn't that right?"

Celes gave a little smile. "You shouldn't have more than one a day, Ro. Caffeine is really bad if you have too much." she said. "That child will be hyper enough without it… and you too." she grinned.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "Fine… But I'm still having ice cream!"

"Oh, with the coke… coke floats." Celes said with a bright smile. "Oh that sounds yummy too." she said.

"I want a coke float! With cherries!" Roman hopped off of her stool and went to the pantry and grabbed the jar of cherries. "Coke floats and cherries!" she squealed. "Hey!"

Lee took the jar of cherries. "Eat your food first, and then you can have a float."

Celes smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry, I got excited." she said and sighed.

"But I want a float." Roman complained as she sat back on her stool and bit into her sandwich. "Ice cream, coke, cherries, and cherry juice."

Celes giggled. "That sounds super yummy." she sighed and started to eat her own sandwich and then frowned down at her plate. "Hey, I want doritos too." she said and hopped up and went over to the pantry and grinned when showed up on the shelf. She grabbed the bag and went back to her seat and opened it pulling a handful out to put on her plate.

Roman kicked her feet as she ate. She ate some chips and eyed Lee. She had noticed she did that a lot lately. When she didn't have anything to do she would just watched Lee. She felt so weird around everyone. She wanted to spend so much time with them but she didn't know how. God, she wanted sex but the only one who was willing to give it to her was Celes... Celes was willing to give her anything she wanted and it wasn't right. She knew it wasn't right. "I'm almost done. Can I have my float now?" She asked.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, okay." He said as he started to make her float. "What about you Cel?"

"Oh yes please!" She said enthusiastically!

Lee nodded and made the floats. He shook his head and then gave them to the girls. "I know you are going to add more cherries so add your own."

Roman squealed and bounced in her seat as she added cherries. She drank some of her float as Celes added cherries. Between the both of them the whole jar was empty. Roman giggled. "We are the cherry exterminators."

Lee watched them and shook his head. Roman always had an appealing glow to her when she was pregnant. It seemed to seep out of her and call for sex. For Celes her glow was beauty. A mother comfortable with growing life. Her hair even became more vibrant along with her blue eyes. She literally glowed with it. Lee rubbed his chin as he watched Celes. It had been two weeks since they got back from Greece... maybe there was a possibility that she... he shook his head. "So, what are you going to wear for you date?" He asked Celes.

"Really pretty blue dress!" she said kicking her legs. "Its all… lace and flowy… its pretty and perfect for the opera. I'm really excited, we haven't been in a long time." she said eyes sparkling.

Lee smiled at her. "Well I hope you have a good time." He looked over to Roman. "What about you and me? I think we should go out. It only seems fair."

Roman shrugged. "It's okay. We can stay in. There isn't much I really want to do."

Lee frowned. "Really? How about we go to a movie."

She shrugged again. "I'll think about it. Come on Celes lets get you ready. John and the kids will be here soon."

Celes grinned and looked at Lee. She got up off the stool and went over and kissed him and then kissed his chin. She smiled up at him and then went over and took Roman's hand. "Lead on Ro!"

Roman lead her up to their closet, "You go ahead and shower. Is this the dress?" She asked.

Celes nodded. "Yep, that's the one." she said and kissed her cheek and then pulled back and looked at her. "Go to a movie with him, you can pick on him the whole time. Make him chase you a little." she said and kissed her cheek again and walked into the bathroom. She got into the shower and cleaned off the dirt and sweat from her body and enhanced her scent with her shampoos and body wash. She hummed and when she was done got out feeling cleaner and better." She pulled a towel around herself and walked out into the closet drying her hair with another one. She grinned at Roman.

Roman smiled at her. "Let's see what are we going to do with all this red hair?" She giggled. Who led Celes was in the shower she magically cleaned herself. She wore jeans and a big t-shirt. "Lets do a half up do." She brushed it out and started in on her hair. "So did he tell you what you are going to see?"

Celes thought about it for a minute and then shook her head. "You know, he didn't." she laughed a little. "Huh, I wonder why. I like surprises though so it'll be fun to be surprised by it." she giggled.

Roman smiled. "Yeah that should be fun." She finished her hair and smiled. "Now for makeup. Lets do minimum makeup with a splash of color. You look really pretty anyways."

Celes smiled at her. "Thank you, Baby Girl." she said.

She smiled as she did her makeup. She had a light smoky eye with a little blue tie everything together. "Done." She kissed her cheek. "Do you have your jewelry picked out?"

Celes thought about it. "Maybe something with a teardrop sapphire or a blue diamond you know that sits just below the throat… earrings to match." she said and then cloaked both her forearm and bicep tattoos.

Roman nodded. She said back and watched Celes dressed. She never really watched her dress... well one being she always woke earlier than normal. And the other she rather give her, her private time. In a lot a way Roman was still shy about thing. She enjoyed dressing her. Those times were always fun. She smiled as she thought about the girls. She needed to play dress up with them. That would be really fun to do with them. "I still want to do a tea party with the girls." She told Celes.

"Just a regular one, not like our stag?" she asked and she turned so Roman could zip her dress into place. "I like that idea, Ro." she said and turned to her and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked walking over and picking up a pair of blue pumps and slipping them on then spread out her arms and smiled.

"Yeah. It can be a mother daughter thing. I want to do that and then with the boys we can... I don't know do paintball thing." She shrugged.

"Paintball is good, or a laser tag battle." she said with a smile.

"Right! That would be fun." Roman stretched and gave a yawn. She had skipped her nap to play in the dirt... and the kids weren't home. She stood up and kissed Celes. "You look beautiful."

Celes blushed a little. "Thank you." she smiled and grabbed a jacket. "You should nap." she kissed her cheek. "But spend time with Lee a little too. I think he misses you." she said gently.

Roman smiled. "You have fun." She kissed her again. "I hear the kids." She kissed her again and then left the room and ran into James. "Hey you. What's your hurry?"

James looked up. "Oh! Hi mummy. No hurry, just excited!" he said to her.

She chuckled. "Okay." She rubbed his head. She walked down to the kitchen. "Well don't you look nice." She told John. "But Celes looks prettier than you." She sang.

John chuckled. "Oh I bet she does." He sang back to Roman and poked her nose. "It'll be a good night." he said.

"Well any night at the opera is always a good night. However I would like to go to the ballet. I enjoy it more so than the opera." She told him.

John smiled down at her. "Well I would love to take you to the ballet sometime, Roman." he said and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"That would be nice." She sat in a stool. "I like seeing you and the others dressed up. Its nice. I wish I could go. I enjoyed our double/triple date last time."

John smiled and looked at her. "We can do that again sometime too, just not tonight." he said to her and reached out and touched Roman's braid. "I'm asking her tonight." he said glancing at the door of the kitchen.

"Asking what?" She asked.

John looked at the door again to make sure Celes wasn't coming in. "To marry me, Ro." he said to her.

"Oh!" She hit his stomach. "Why didnt you tell me sooner. Geez! I could have done something different with her hair... or made her dress into something... I just couldn't have done better... I would have bathed her myself or something. You suck."

John chuckled. "I'm sure what you did for her was just perfect." he said and kissed her cheek.

"And you still suck." She frowned. "I still could have done better. Stupid hormones." She said as she wiped at her eyes as tears started to leak from her eyes.

Celes swept into the kitchen and frowned when she saw Roman. "What happened? Did you pick on her?" she asked John not angrily just asking. She went over to Roman and tipped her head up with her chin. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah... just stupid hormones. I just should have done something but I didn't get the correct info. I'm okay. I swear. I really am." She told her and kissed her her cheek.

Celes nodded and kissed her cheek. "Go nap, you must be tired and that's why its easier to get emotional okay?" she said to her wiping her cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't cry, please." she smiled a little. "Horny ghosts." she winked.

Roman giggled and hugged her. She kissed her cheek. "You have a great time." She cupped her cheeks and kisses her a couple of times. "I love you." She hit John. "Butt monkey. I love you too."

Celes giggled. "I don't even want to know." she said to them both. "I love you too."

John smiled down at Roman. "I love you too." he said.

Roman wiped her eyes. "Okay. So, have fun. We will be home." She smiled.

John smiled, "Ready?" He asked Celes.

Celes smiled up at him. "Yes I am, do you like my dress?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do. Its really, really pretty. I love your hair too." he said, lightly touching the braid that looked like a headband.

Celes blushed and smiled bigger. "Its pretty isn't it? Roman's sort of amazing at that type of stuff." she said and looked at him. "You look fantastic too." she said and reached up and ran her hand over one of his lapels.

He chuckled, "Not as fantastic as you." He kissed her. "We will be back later." He told Roman and then escorted Celes out the house and then popped them to the opera house. "So what did you do today?"

"Worked in the garden with Roman and got it started mostly." she said. "Did you and kids have fun at the zoo?" she asked looking up at him. She held his arm as they walked.

"Yes, I did. The kids enjoyed the animals. Bree and Lana even enjoyed the zoo." He chuckled. "Poor things. Lana was not in the bed of moods with Cello and Albie. But Bree was able to get her out of it." He chuckled, "They are very much a team like how you and Ro are."

Celes smiled. "They really are, I'm glad that they have that… If you'll remember I sort of clung to Bree a little tightly when she was first born." she sighed. "I love the babies."

John chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed that. And Ro was kind of an angry little elf too. But you both seemed to be close too. I mean, both of you found me." He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Celes smiled up at him. "And I'm so glad we did." she said softly and then looked at the Opera House. "So what are we seeing?" she asked.

"We are going to see a Quartett. Its a short show but we are going to eat and have dessert before the show. Its why we are here early." He walked her to the Private Room dining, so that they had privacy. He held out her chair for her and then sat next to her.

Celes smiled and looked around the room. "This is nice, and so fancy." she said and looked at him and leaned closer to him. "Its all very romantic isn't it?" she sighed and giggled a little like a schoolgirl.

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. I know you like romance so I wanted this to be special." He kissed her cheek. "So, main course and then dessert."

Celes smiled and wiggled in her seat. "Special? Is something awesome going to happen tonight? Like… spending the night with you." she asked with a little smile and blush.

John chuckled again. "Something awesome always happen with us and yes, we can spend the night with each other."

Celes grinned up at him. "Good, I miss you." she said and kissed him. "So what are we eating? Is it big portions?" she whispered the last part.

He chuckled, "No, this is just a like last time. Small portions, if you want we can go and get something else to it. Its only an hour and twenty minutes long."

Celes smiled. "I'll decide after, okay?" she said and then kissed him again. She had forgotten how much she liked kissing him. She had really missed that just kissing him made her want to jump him. She pulled away and smiled again.

He smiled. "So what are you going to get?"

Celes picked up the little menu and looked it over. "Um…" she read the dishes and smiled. "The beef thingy for the first course, the lamb for the second… Oh! and Lemon Meringue pie!" she said excitedly.

John chuckled, "Sweetie, main course and then dessert." He told her. "So that would be lamb and then dessert."

Celes gave a little pout but nodded. "Alright." she said and smiled. "I can do that too." she giggled.

He kissed her temple. "I'm going to have the roast cod and then the rose and raspberry." He set his menu down and then drank his water. "So what did you plant today?"

"The seeds Sensei gave me, four different varieties of tomatoes, eggplant… herbs for cooking." she sighed and smiled. "And Roman did a flower garden, I can't wait for that we can do clippings and put them all over the house." she said.

He smiled, "Awesome! I love it. We went to see all the animals. Bree and Lana enjoyed the otter playing with its tail." He chuckled.

"Oh that had to be just precious to watch, please tell me you took pictures today." she said and traced her finger over the back of his hand as they talked. "I think as a family we should all go to Disney in Florida over in America. The kids would love it and I know Roman would." she smiled.

"That would be good to do. I would really like that." He nodded. "They all see plenty of Disney movies."

Celes giggled. "In our house? Oh yes, I don't think it'd be home without one being played at least once a day." she said and looked up at him and licked her lips. "You do look really great, you know? I like when you get all dressed up." she said and reached up and brushed the shoulder of his jacket for an excuse to touch more than just his hand.

John chuckled. He took her hand and kissed it. He kissed each finger then sucked on her last fingers. "I missed you too."

Celes shivered a little and smiled. "This is a good way for us to spend time." she said softly.

"Yes, it is." He kissed her hand again. "So, how is the clinic going?"

Celes smiled. "You know its good, I'm glad I decided to keep it. I'm happy when I get to help people. I had forgotten that." she said.

He smiled, "And what about some of the medicines Sensei had you learn, are you applying that too?"

"I am, actually. Some of the things I did the long way are made easier because of what he had taught to me." she said. "I'm glad we went to China."

"That is good. That is really, really good." He told her as their meals came. "I'm glad you are getting into it again. Lee and Harry said you had stopped for a while."

Celes nodded. "I did, I couldn't tell you why now, but I did. Its all I ever wanted to do all through school. I like it, I'm good at it and most of all I can help people with it." she said and ate a little of her food and sighed. "Yummy." she said.

He chuckled as he ate some of his fish. "That's good. You care for people, it's why you age good at healing."

Celes smiled up at him. "I do. I can't help it. I just think everyone deserves a little love and help sometimes." she said and ate more of her food and gave a little moan. "This is really rich, but so yummy."

He chuckled, "Cute." He told her. "Always cute." He kissed her cheek. "So do you think we will need to go out after?"

"The way I've been eating lately, probably." she shrugged with a giggle as she continued to eat. "I think I'm making up for the non existent diet I had in China and Japan." she giggled more.

John laughed, "It wasn't that bad. In Japan we ate pretty good. As for China, it was pretty good. But I won't want to eat Chinese food for a while." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "I agree with that." she said. "I don't know what it is then, I'm just really hungry all the time." she said growling the word 'hungry'.

John chuckled, "It's okay. I think you should just keep eating. Besides you are working a lot so that could be it too."

Celes smiled up at him. "Good point." she said as she took a drink of water and then looked at the glass. "So… no wine tonight?" she asked.

"Nah, not tonight." He winked at her. "Besides, I enjoy spending the night with you sober." He teased.

Celes pouted up at him. "I'm not that bad." she said trying not to giggle.

"Oh, it is terrible. So terrible." He teased again.

Celes turned away from him and continued to eat still pouting. "I'm not that bad… only when I'm already sad am I bad." she giggled a little and continued to eat.

John chuckled as he finished eating and set his plate aside. "Just terrible." He teased. "No, you aren't bad but I think for tonight no alcohol… or any for the next nine month." he whispered under his breath so that she couldn't hear.

Celes nodded. "I can do that, you are guiding this night I'm just along for the the fantastic ride." she said and pushed her plate away and wiggled a little closer to him and kissed him.

He chuckled as he kissed her. "Mmm, just like honey."

Celes giggled. "You know, I don't even know how that happened. But it did, now I just embrace it." she said and kissed him again.

"Our body chemicals just decides how we smell or taste." He told her. He kissed her again. "Still taste good."

Celes giggled again. "You taste pretty good yourself, but I can never place it. You smell like Hawaii though." she gave a tiny moan and shut her eyes taking it in.

He chuckled, "I miss Hawaii too. Its home. So where is our new summer vacation going to be?"

Celes gave him a thoughtful look. "I haven't even thought about it. I mean Ro and I want to go to Italy." she said. "Maybe there, or if Draco is still in New York with Di maybe there…" she laughed. "I don't know."

"New York would be nice. We can go to shows and there are plenty of restaurants, Statue of Liberty, museums. lots of things." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Central Park, the zoo, Grand Central… some of the oldest libraries in the States." she looked up at him and bit her lip. "We could go… you know just you and me sometime." she said softly.

"He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want to do." Their desserts came and he kissed her again. "So, dessert and then a show." he kissed her temple.

Celes bounced a little. "I'm excited." she sang and ate her pie and with every bite she moaned a little.

He chuckled as he watched her. "Yeah, we may need to go get something else to eat. This isn't going to keep you full."

Celes giggled and looked at him and finished her pie. "You're probably right." she blushed a little and rubbed her belly. "But this is really yummy." she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you thought it was… yummy." he teased.

Celes giggled. "I like when you say yummy, it sounds nice coming out of your mouth." she said and kissed him.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Shall we go and enjoy our show?"

Celes nodded. "Oh yes please." she said going to get up.

John stood and pulled out her chair. He wrapped her arm around his and escorted her to his box. He sat her down and looked over the audience and then sat next to Celes. He kissed her again.

Celes beamed up at him and leaned against him with a little sigh. She felt really happy, like her heart was just full of it. She beamed up at him again. "This is just great." she said to him and kissed his bicep through his jacket.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Celes smiled and watched the stage intently as the lights dimmed and rested a hand on his thigh absently as she watched.

John enjoyed the show. He had laced his fingers with hers some time during the show and was rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. At the end of the show they stood a applude. He smiled down at Celes.

Celes grinned up at him. "That was good, I like that. I love the whole experience of coming to the opera." she said and turned to him more fully.

He smiled and turned her back around as the singers turned to the box and spot light was placed upon them. They sang directly at her. With a wave of his head the audience disappeared. "A private show just for us." He told her as the singer continued to sing to them. he knelt down and opened a small ring box when they were done singing and waited for her to turn to him.

Celes started a little longer and then turned and found John kneeling and he held out a box and her heart gave a little jump. "J-John." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know you have been wanting this for a long time, always one to rush int. But I wanted it special for you. So I asked Harry, Lee, and Roman for their blessing. So now I'm asking you. Celes Diggory-Potter-Jordan-McTaggert, will you give me the honor to be accept _my_ last name and becoming my wife?"

Celes looked down at him, she had imagined this moment a million times and now it was happening and she couldn't say a word. She bit her lip and sniffed and nodded. She finally found her voice. "Yes." she whispered. "Yes." she said again a little louder.

He smiled at her as the people on stage clapped. He placed the ring on her index finger. He stood up and kissed her. He cupped her face and kissed her again. He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you."

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, this is… just…" she shook her head and sniffed. She kissed him a few times on the lips. "Amazing…" she whispered against his lips.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I love you." he told her again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, lets go." he told her.

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, take me home husband to be." she kissed him again.

John chuckled and kissed her again. "Home we shall go."

That night Celes did in fact spend it with John and for much of the next week or so, newly engaged and all that.

Celes awoke quite suddenly and had no a clue why. She sat up slowly and looked around and found herself on the loft that she had built in over the dance studio at Godric's Hollow. She got out of the swinging bed bolted to the vaulted ceiling and went over to the ladder and lowered herself down into the studio. She walked over to the bathroom which she had also changed recently now it was a hallway like bathroom. When you first walked in there was the sinks on the left and the toilet on the right across from them. She walked further in along the wooden floor and to the glass shower stall. Across from it the wall was made of mirrors. She actually gave a little moan as she thought of all the things she wanted to do to her lovers in this shower. She opened the glass door humming to herself as she imagined all the yummy things she could do. None of them had seen the new bathroom yet.

She turned on the spray that came from directly above and stripped off her clothes. She gave a little moan as one of her muscles in her lower back protested. She pressed her hand into it and stepped into the stream of hot water giving a sigh and looked at the deep tub made of green marble that sat next to the shower also across from the wall of mirrors. She leaned her head down and sighed. Celes still had her moments of irritation with Roman and when that happened she had to step away for a minute. She also found herself worried about her more often these days.

Celes washed her hair and her thoughts turned back to her odd behavior lately. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair all the way down to her waist. She tipped her head and pushed all her hair to one side and combed her fingers through it as she broke it down with her healers mind. She had, had crazy mood swings, dizzy spells, increased appetite. Way, way increased she seemed to eat everything in sight. She also had out of personality actions lately.

She sighed and shut her eyes and retraced the events of last months of her life. She was so hungry all the time and she seemed to be just as bad as Roman about pregnancy cravings.

"Pregnant." Celes whispered as her eyes widened and her hands slipped down to lay over her lower belly. "Pregnant… Oh my God I'm pregnant." She gasped to no one. How had she missed it? She had been really distracted but still... She laughed a little as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant." She said a little louder as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

She turned off the water and got out of the shower sniffing. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as the small smile grew on her face. She kept crying but her tears were happy. She walked out into the studio and pushed back the towel turning to the side and looked at herself in the mirror. Her belly was still flat but her hips were already starting to widen and her body was definitely changing. It was a few days from Christmas, and her behavior had changed the week after she and Lee had spent in bed. She smiled bigger as tears continued to fall. She placed her hands back over her belly.

"Lee." She whispered and reached out to him unconsciously. Then she pulled back remembering he was with Roman. She turned and headed out into the hallway still wrapped in the big towel. She headed down to the kitchen, hungry. She hummed and sniffed a little as she started to form a plan to announce her very happy news.

Roman laid in bed rubbing her belly. She was going to be four months pregnant at the end of the month. Four months without having Damon and she still didn't understand or know what was wrong with her. She hadn't had sex in what felt like ages and everyone just… assumed she was having sex with one of them. She sighed and looked over at Lee sleeping. She walked her fingers up his chest, neck, and poked his nose a couple of times. "Mr. Jordan, baby McTaggert wishes to eat." she told him.

Lee chuckled. "Is that how we wake up now?"

"Well its better than pushing you off me cause I have to pee." She smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I can cook breakfast if you want?"

"Ooh, you are going to cook for me? Then this must really be a treat." He smiled at her. "Go cook for me wife. Something good."

Roman snorted, "I _always_ cook things that are good. I'm the one that taught you to cook, remember." She turned to bounce out of bed but Lee wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back.

He kissed her neck and pressed his body to her. "How about you feed me in a different way?" He moaned against the back of her shoulder.

She smiled, "I can hand feed you. That will be different." She kissed his forehead and then bounced out of bed. "I'll be back." She told him as she pulled on a robe.

"No," He sighed as he pulled on his pajama pants and then a shirt. "I'll go with you."

"Okie dokie." he said and walked out with him and down to the kitchen. "But _I_ cook breakfast today. You just sit back and relax a little. Good morning, Cel." She greeted and kissed her cheek. "Hungry? I'm going to cook breakfast."

Celes smiled brightly at her. "Oh yes, very, very hungry." she said and kissed Roman's cheek. Then she waved a hand and a nightgown appeared in place of the towel. She smiled at Lee and walked up to him and kissed him slowly. "Morning." she said and sat herself on a stool beaming.

He smiled at her. "Well good morning to you too. You going to help me plan Christmas dinner?" he asked.

"Yes I am!" she said. "And I have something extra fun planned for our family and you too." she winked and swung her legs happily giggling a little.

"Well that sounds fun." he told her. He leaned over and kissed her again. He smiled back at her and then looked over to Roman. "So what are you going to make us for breakfast? Did she tell you she was going to hand feed me today?"

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Oh is she now? How… fun." she said wiggling her eyebrows at Lee.

"Oh yes, very fun. Maybe I can woe her or seduce her." He winked at Celes.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "I am making potatoes mixed with chorizo, eggs, and your choice of meat. "I'm going to have over easy eggs so I can eat mine with tortillas. You can even have a breakfast burrito if that's what you want."

Celes gave a little moan. "That sounds yummy. Just give it to me all smothered on a plate with one of the lemon poppy seed muffins I made last night and I will be perfect." she said and reached up and ran her fingers over Lee's cheek lightly and then down his neck.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked her.

Celes giggled and shrugged dropping her hand. "Touching you." she teased.

"Silly girl." He kissed her hand.

Roman smiled as she peeled potatoes. For one that haven't been sexually active or very affectionate she was starting to feel jealousy over Celes constant touching. "So, what are we doing today… wait, I'm helping Luke. Nevermind. What are you guys doing today?"

Celes smiled. "I'll be in my workroom after this I have some stuff to work on for the clinic then Jude asked for my help with something so I'll do that this afternoon." she said out loud. She wanted to tell Roman so bad she would actually, she wanted to. She looked at her working and sighed a little taking her in and bit the inside of her mouth.

Roman started to cut potatoes and then she looked up and looked at Celes. She tilted her head to the side. She felt Celes' excitement. She was practically busting out the seams to say something. "Sounds good to me." She told her.

"Hey! Watch what you are doing with the knife in your hand." Lee said a little nervously.

Roman giggled and looked down to what she was doing. She looked at Lee, "Maybe you should go check on everyone. I'm perfectly capable of cooking all by myself _and_ without hurting myself." she giggled again.

Celes smiled at Lee. "I'll supervise, go check on the kids and everyone else." she said and nudged his arm a little with her hand and then ran her hand down it.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "I'm being kicked out of my kitchen. What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Hey! The kitchen used to be a woman's place." Roman teased him.

"You know… you're right. And both my women are barefoot in the kitchen." He chuckled and walked out the kitchen.

Roman watched him go and and when he was far enough she turned to Celes. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She whispered.

Celes grinned nodding enthusiastically. "Yes!" she gave a little squeal.

Roman chuckled, "I could feel your excitement. So I knew it. I'm so happy for you." She gave a little bounce on her toes.

Celes grinned wider. "I'm so happy right now I feel like my face is going to split in half! I cried when I figured it out." she shook her head. "I should have seen this sooner, I usually do… or at least start showing symptoms." she shrugged.

"I think you did." Roman told her. "Your irritation and annoyance with me." She gave a half smile as she finished cutting potatoes.

Celes gave a little sheepish smile. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I don't mean to and I'm not as much these days. I seem to be more worried than irritated." she whispered.

Roman chuckled. "I'm fine. Just hungry now." She smiled at her. "Oh! I never asked," She added the potatoes to the oil and seasoned them. Once she covered them she leaned on the island and then looked over to Celes. "How did he propose? Oh, I felt so bad before you let. Its when he finally told me he was going to pop the question. I told him he should have told me sooner. I would have taken more special care on getting you ready." she pouted and her eyes got misty again.

"Oh Ro, everytime you help me get ready for anything its special. I loved how you did my hair that night." she said and touched her cheek lightly with her fingertips. "He fed me, then we watched the show and after he had the cast come back out and sing just to us and then he asked me… I cried." she whispered. "It was beautiful and so romantic Roman, oh when he proposes to you it'll be just as beautiful and romantic I'm sure of it." she said and kept her fingers on Roman's cheek.

Roman laughed. "Propose to me? Yeah right. I mean, I'm sure we will get married but I don't think it will be anytime soon. Besides I'm not in a hurry to marry him." She kissed Celes. "I'm happy that you are finally going to get to marry him." She chuckled. "When he asked me if he could proposed I simply said yes. He was so shocked. He thought I would put up more of a fuss or fight." She shrugged. "I simply said that he makes you happy and you probably have a book all ready for the wedding. Who am I to deny you your happiness?" She said as she pulled out the breakfast meat and started to add that to the pan.

Celes giggled. "You all know me too well, Harry said the same thing." she blushed though. "I do have a book, Scotland in the summer is when I want to get married." she said with a smile and a shrug. "So will help me orchestrate my announcement when the family gathers on Christmas?" she asked.

"For the wedding?" Roman asked.

Celes shook her head. "We already told Mama and Papa about that, I meant for the baby." she said softly.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" Roman asked.

"A goofy little song that I can't seem to get out of my head this morning." she shrugged. "I want to sing it."

"Do you want to go to the club and sing it? I usually have it closed for the holidays so it would only be us."

"We could do the celebration at the club. Lee could bring the Pocket Kitchen so we can cook there all day." she said. "And we could get a huge tree too. The club has that kind of space."

Roman nodded, "I'll have to more things around and lock things up so it could be more kid friendly but yeah… Oh, I better put up a safeguard around the stage so the kids don't fall off if they decide to play up there." she said as she started to form a list in her head of what she would have to do.

Celes smiled at her. "I can help." she grinned. "I'm really happy, Roman." she said softly. She looked down at Roman's little bitty baby belly and smiled sadly. "How are you?" she asked.

Roman looked over her shoulder and frowned. "I'm good. Why do you ask? Damon still moves actively all the time. Do you want to touch?" She asked as she walked over to her.

Celes reached out and touched her belly lightly. "I miss him." she said softly. "I can't wait for him to get here." she looked up at Roman and shook her head. "Sorry, my mood swings give me whiplash." she joked.

She smiled down at her. "It's okay." She told her as Damon kicked Celes hand then moved to another spot and kicked again. "See, active. Always on the go. Oh, I have a name."

"Oh? Lay it on me." Celes said and rubbed over Damon for a minute then pulled her hand away and sent him little nudges with her magic and looked up at Roman.

Roman smiled mischievously and then blushed a little. "Well, I was thinking Maximilian Damon Casanova Diggory-McTaggert."

Celes smiled. "I like that… my name though. You want my name on there too?" she asked softly.

She shrugged, "Why not? You are his Saving Grace." she giggled a little. "I've been playing with it so I think it would be nice. Besides I think Damon would be proud to have your name."

Celes' eyes filled with sudden tears and she looked down smiling a little. "He would, and he'd tell me so until I got that it was okay and he wanted it that way." she whispered.

"See, then it's decided. Your last name will be in it." She kissed her cheek then went to the refrigerator and pulled out cheese, eggs, and tortillas. "How do you want your eggs?" she ask as she started to flip the potatoes.

"Over medium." she requested with a little sniff and wiped her eyes.

Roman nodded as she added the chorizo to the potatoes and watched as it changed the color to them to a orange-red color. She worked efficiently and quickly. She gave a little moan. "Smells so good."

Celes moaned. "You're telling me." she said as her stomach gave a growl and a wave of nausea went through her. "Food. I'm like an eating machine." she giggled.

"You will eat anything too. You're not really craving anything, are you?"

"Actually anything citrus, but mostly lemon." she shrugged. "But yeah, I'll eat anything and everything that sounds good. I think its why I'm not having morning sickness honestly I eat constantly I always have snacks with me." she shrugged.

"That's good." She said as she made Celes her eggs. She check on the potatoes one last time then turned them off. "Sausage or bacon?"

"Uh, both?" she asked with a giggle.

Roman giggled as she made her plate and warmed up some tortillas and then passed her a plate.

Alan came walking into the kitchen sniffing the air followed by few of the kids. "Food smells good. I haven't smelled this type of food in years." he said. He kissed Celes on top of her head and then kissed Roman on the cheek. He reached over to grab a piece of bacon and Roman smacked his head.

"No, I'll make you a plate." She told him.

He chuckled and poured himself some coffee. "Yes ma'am."

Celes giggled as she ate her food. "What's Grandpa Alan doing today?" she asked him in between bites.

He smiled over at Celes. "Oh, you know. Spoiling the kids and trying to stay away from the cold." He winked at her.

Celes grinned. "Arent we all?" she asked. "If you want the warmness you can go to the greenhouse or my lagoon room." she suggested as she continued to eat her food.

"I will keep that in mind, then again I might do what Roman has been doing for the past few weeks and make all the kids lay on me." he chuckled.

Roman smiled, "They like being on me. I lay on my side and they all gather around me. I enjoy it. We have a good time playing a game or watching a movie." She smiled over to Miles and Danger. "Isn't that right."

Miles gave a wide yawn. "Yes, Mummy it is." he said around his yawn.

Danger smiled as she covered his mouth. "Its fun too cause Vinny is also perfectly content playing on her stomach or playing with her toys right next to mum."

Celes smiled. "Venelope shares those memories with me sometimes." she said to them. "She loves Damon very much." she said to them.

Miles nodded. "Yep, just like how I love Danger." he said matter of factly.

Celes smiled at him and shook her head. "Okay." she said uncertain if he understood what he was saying or not.

Roman smiled at him and nodded. She didn't tell anyone but she caught them on more than one account sleeping with each other in one bed. They rarely were seen without the other. It was like they were connected to the hip and they took care of the littler ones with perfect ease. "So how do you two want your eggs? We have potatoes with chorizo, bacon or sausage, and tortillas." She told them and gave Alan his plate.

Miles looked at Danger and nudged her shoulder. "How do you want our eggs today Shar?" he asked her.

"I want the yellow stuff all over my potatoes so I can dip my tortilla in it." She said.

"I can do that." Roman smiled as she started to make their eggs.

"Mies! Mies!" Cello called as he came running into the kitchen. "Mies!" he pulled on his pajama pants.

Miles looked down at his little brother. "What's wrong?" he asked him.

He lifted a doll with the head popped off. "Fix. Bree is going to be mad." He whispered loudly.

Miles took the doll and looked at Cello. "Did you do this?" he asked him as he worked the doll back together.

"I stepped on it." He told him and lifted up his food to show a little cut on it.

Miles looked at it and then at his mother. "Mama, Cello needs a cut healed." he said.

Celes smiled and got off her stool and went and squatted in front of Cello. "Alright, little Dhampir, gimme that foot before I eat your toes." she said to him.

Cello squealed and laughed. He lifted his foot but curled his toes so that she didn't get tempted to eat his toes. "I'm fine."

Celes smiled at him. "You're a tough little guy, aren't you little Dhampir?" she asked him and lifted his foot and kissed the cut, healing it as she did. "There now you're a hundred percent." she said and ran a hand over his head.

"Thanks mama." He told her and looked up at Miles. "Is it fixed?"

Miles handed the mended doll back to him. "There ya go, little bro, go be a hero for Bree now." he said.

"Thanks Mies." He called as he ran back to the room.

Roman smiled fondly as she watched Cello leave. She shook her head and then made Danger and Miles their plates and gave them to them. "There you go." She smiled as Val walked in and then a few minutes later Jude walked in. "Hey sweetie pie. Hungry?" She asked Jude.

Jude nodded. "I am very hungry, mummy." she said and kissed Celes' cheek and went over and wrapped her arms around Alan. "Morning Grandpa." she said.

He chuckled and have her a good squeeze. "Good morning to you too." He kissed her forehead. "How Sleep well?"

Jude nodded and looked over at Val quickly and then blushed and went over and sat down next to him. "I did." she said with a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Roman asked. "Do I not get a kiss or a hug?" She gave a dramatic sniff. "Its because I use to lick your face isn't it? You're punishing me. No, I get it. No love for me." She gave dramatic sob.

Jude giggle. "You know you all call Daddy the drama queen but I think mummy takes the cake." she said getting up and going over and hugging Roman. She kissed her cheek and giggled. "I still love you." she said to her with another giggle.

Roman giggled and kissed her cheek too. "I love you too. And I would like to point out that I learn from the best." She winked at her. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please." she giggled and went back to her chair and rolled her eyes when Alaric and Nick walked in looking distant.

Alaric walked up to Alan. "Pop, can you please tell Nick that if hes going to have his stupid books out on the floor to keep them on his side of the room?" he asked him.

Nick glared at Alaric. "Could you tell Lark that if hes going to play his stupid board games that he pick up the pieces." he asked.

"Hey, I have an idea." John told them. "How about you tell each other like _normal_ brothers do and then decide which one of you are going to move out the room and get their _own_ room." He kissed Celes. "Morning."

Celes beamed at him. "Morning." she said and looked at Alaric and Nick.

Alaric gave a little huff and sat himself down. "Brothers don't steal their brothers girlfriends." he muttered.

Nick sighed and shook his head but didn't rise to the bait and just sat down across from him.

"How about you greet your mothers and your grandfather." John told them both he told them and poured himself some coffee. He kissed Roman on top of her head. "Morning."

"Morning." Roman told him as she made Jude her plate. "Val, would you like some?"

"Just eggs sunnyside up if that's alright." he said to her with a smile.

"Sure." She turned back and started to cook his eggs.

Alaric looked at his mother. "Morning Mama." he said and then at Alan. "Sorry Pop." he said sheepishly.

Alan smiled at him and rubbed his hand over his head. "Its okay. You are getting so big. I remember when you were first born. You were no bigger than a loaf of bread."

Alaric gave him a look. "Awe come on Pop, don't start in on that again." he groaned.

He chuckled as he sipped his coffee. "We can always get loafs of bread and measure you with them. "Many loaves do you think it will take to measure Lark?"

"I think maybe five." Roman said.

"Five? He's as tall as his father." Celes said looking at him.

Lark just shook his head and laughed. "Loaves of bread to measure me what will you think of next?"

Nick laughed. "String cheese." he said earning a smile from Lark.

Alan chuckled. "I would like to point out I am your mum's father. Where do you think her ideas come from?" he pointed out.

Lark grinned. "The same place mine come from, Pop, you." he said.

"You're damn right." he told him and sipped his coffee.

Roman giggled and passed Val his egs. "How do you boys want your eggs?"

Lark shrugged. "Over hard I guess." he said.

"Scrambled is good for me." Nick said.

Roman nodded and started cooking their eggs.

Celes looked at her two eldest boys and sighed. She didn't like that they were fighting but also knew there was very little she could do. She looked at John with a grin and nudged him. " _You think you're so slick don't you?"_ she sent him and finished her plate. "Can I have seconds Ro?" she asked.

"Let me get everyone their first plates then I'll do seconds." Roman told her.

" _What did I do?"_ John asked Celes.

" _Stealing my drink in Greece."_ she shook her head and giggled and kissed his cheek. "Okay I'll have one of the muffins I made while I wait." she said hopping off her stool.

John chuckled as he sipped his coffee. " _I_ am _slick. It took you long enough to figure it out. Why didn't you notice your sex drive finally evened out?"_ he teased.

Celes grabbed a muffin and then walked back to the island to sit back down. " _I was distracted."_ she defended giving him a little pout and then sitting and starting to eat her muffin.

"Yeah sure." he told her aloud and kissed her. "Its okay. I forgive you." He teased.

Roman gave the boys their plates. "How do you want your eggs, John."

"Runny scrambled." he said with a grin.

She nodded and and went back to cooking eggs.

Harry walked into the kitchen with Noah tossed over his shoulder and Cello and Albus wrapped around his legs. "Good morning family!" he said. "I found some offerings."

Noah wiggled on Harry's shoulder. "No! You can't offer me I go to Hogwarts now!" he protested.

Cello gave his little growl as he wiggled with Albie, trying to get free. "No offering." He said.

Roman looked over and giggled. She shook her Head. "Offerings, eh? Do we get to cook these offerings? And how do you want them, roasted?"

Albus gave a squeal as he wiggled as well. "No!" he said.

Noah started to slip down Harry's back. "No, I'm not food!" he said and reached out to John as he slid further down Harry's back trying to get away.

John chuckled, "Sorry, bro. You have awakened the sleeping giant." he teased as he adjusted him over Harry's shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"I didn't wake Dad up, Albus and Cello did! I'm innocent I tell you!" he said.

"That sounds really familiar." John said as he looked over to Roman. "Something Roman would say. I think maybe you allowed them into the room. It's what she would have done."

Noah gave a little smile as Harry bumped him up on his shoulder again. "Yeah… maybe a little." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Offerings the lot of you. The girls are just lucky they got to Daddy before I could get to them." He said to Albus and Cello and then in one move has all three kids on the ground.

"That's because my girls love me more." Lee teased as he walked in with Bree and Lana in his arms. They had their arms around around his neck giggling.

Harry looked at them. "You wound me deep my little princesses." he said to them and poked both their noses.

Bree giggled and rubbed her nose and then pushed her face into her father's neck to hide it from Harry.

Lana giggled and rubbed her nose against Lee's cheek. She leaned forward for Harry to hold her though.

Harry took Lana and kissed her cheek. "That's my little princess." he said to her and laughed.

Celes watched them and her heart swelled with love. She loved her family so much.

Jude slid off her stool and looked at Val. "Hail is calling, and I'm sure Vinny wants to be in here too." she said to him.

Val nodded and got up and followed Jude out of the room.

Roman smiled and shook her head. It was full house and kitchen. She smiled as she sent her magic to Luke and poked him a couple of times. He was so much like her and Fred. He enjoyed his sleep. She passed John his plate. "How do you guys want your eggs?" She asked Lee and Harry.

"I would like them over easy." Lee told her as he placed Bree into her high chair.

"Sunny side up for me." Harry said putting Lana in her seat then leaning down and putting both Cello and Albie in high chairs as well.

Roman smiled and started in on their eggs. When she was done she made their plates and passed them over to them. She made little plates for Bree, Lana, Cello, and Albie. She made Celes a second plate and passed it over. "Noah, how do you want your eggs?"

"I don't want any, thanks. Just potatoes and meat and tortillas is good for me." he said.

Roman smiled at him as she made his plate. She ran her fingers through his already messed up hair and gave it a little pull. She giggled and and then made her own eggs.

Celes swung her legs as she ate her second helping and nibbled on her third muffin and drank her juice. She grinned. "I love when we are all here." she said to the room as a whole.

Jude and Val walked back in holding Hail and Vinny in each of their arms.

Roman got up and picked up Vinny. She kissed Hail and tickled his tummy. "Are you two hungry too?" she asked them.

Venelope reached up and touched Roman's cheek asking her about Damon.

She smiled at her. "He's good, baby." She told her. As she placed her on her hip. She immediately felt Damon calm down and settle on the side Vinny was on and nudged her with his foot. "See, he knows you are here."

Venelope smiled and pressed her little hand to Damon's foot and giggled then reached back up and touched Roman's cheek showing her pictures of pineapples.

Celes watched the two of them and saw just how happy Roman was when Venelope was with her. She knew how that felt, when she had been pregnant with Venelope she had felt better whenever Dai was with her. She sighed and turned away rubbing her belly a little. She was full now and felt like she could run a marathon. She rested her chin in her hand and watched her family as they ate and interacted.

"You want pineapple?" She asked as she walked back to her spot and sat Vinny down in her high chair.

Venelope nodded and grinned.

Roman hummed as she got the fresh pineapple out the refrigerator and then started to cut it up. She made sure to cut it up small so she could eat it without choking. She placed some in a small bowl for her and set it in front of her. She put some in a small bowl for Hail and set it in front of him. She kissed Hail and tickled him a little so she should hear him squeal. She chuckled and sat down to finish her plate.

After breakfast and the kids all scattered to do their own thing, Celes got up and started cleaning up for Roman. She hummed as she did so. She kept rubbing past the boys and giggling at them. She kissed Roman on the cheek a few times and then stationed herself at the sink and did dishes before she went out to the garden to tend it. She glanced over her shoulder. "So, whats everyone else doing today?" she asked them all.

Roman made faces at Vinny and Damon. "I told Luke I'd help him with something. Then after that, I don't know."

"Oh, good. You'll be free after that. You can braid my hair." Lee told her.

"I can do that." She nodded.

Harry chuckled. "Noah wants to practice Quidditch. Hes going to try out for the team next year." he said.

Celes smiled. "If hes anything like you, he'll be fantastic at it." she said as she rinsed a plate.

"Oh, I wish I could watch him play." Roman smiled. "I may have to go back to teaching just to watch him."

Lee chuckled, "And maybe I can commentate."

Harry laughed. "I think I'd like to see that, now a days McGonagall would probably hex you for some of the stuff that comes out of your mouth." he said.

Lee laughed, "Hey! I just called it how I seen it. Slytherins were the worst and they were mean So someone had to call attention to what they were doing."

Celes giggled. "Well Noah will be playing for them… so that shouldn't be an issue." she said with a shrug and wiped her hands off on a towel and turned and leaned against the counter crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Yeah, that's true. I imagine that its not as bad anymore. I do wonder who is commentating now a days."

"Well whoever it is now, eventually it'll be one of ours." Harry pointed out. "We are going to make up half the population of students." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled.

Roman shook her head. "Terrible." she told them. "Just terrible."

"I think it'd be fun to watch Miles and Danger do that. Those two would drive Minerva insane." Celes said with a shrug. She stood up and made the rounds of kissing everyone, lingering with each of them including Roman and then grinned. "I'm off to garden!" she sang and skipped out of the kitchen happily.

Hail made a combination of baby noises, a zerbert, and then he laughed.

Roman chuckled shook her head. "You are bad. You shouldn't be talking about your brothers like that."

He made more baby noises and laughed again.

"And you just slay yourself, don't you." She shook her head. "He said Miles would be just as good as Cello. With one tear drop from Danger or any girl for Cello and you render them both speechless."

Harry chuckled at that. "They come by it honestly." he said and finished his cup of coffee and got up to get more.

Lee frowned, "You're my son too. What do you think will happen to you?" he asked.

Hail made a few more noises and giggled.

"He said he got the better of mum than daddy. He got daddy's and mum good looks, mums brains, and dad's good taste in food and women. Tears are not a kryptonite that runs into the Jordan genes."

"You little brat!" Lee said. "Oh, that's it, we are going to bath. Come on, I don't want to hear your words. Just like your mother."

Hail laughed as he squeezed his nose.

Roman shook her head and laughed as they walked out. "Silly baby. Did you tell Hail that he was silly?" she cooed at Vinny.

Vinny giggled and touched Roman's cheek and giggled more. She reached up for her to pick her up wanting to be closer to her.

Roman adjusted her robe and then picked Vinny up. "Come on, lets go get dressed and wake Lukie up." She told her and placed kisses on her cheek. "See you guys in a bit." She told John and Harry.

Celes spent the next three days planning the Christmas celebration at the club. She and Roman kid proofed it and decorated it the night before the family would gather there. Celes woke early on Christmas morning and rolled over and kissed Harry's nose and then got out of the bed quietly so she could go down and get something to eat and finish on Roman's present before she woke up. She hummed and went to the kitchen and made herself something. The house was still quiet. She drifted to the Library and pulled out the little game she had gotten Roman and added some final touches to it then wrapped it. She placed it back in its spot and spent the rest of the morning there reading and preparing for that afternoon when the house would be full of family.

Harry walked into the kitchen around noon dressed in a green polo and black slacks. He carried a sweater Mama Weasley had made him. He set it on the back of a chair and looked at Celes preparing to move their efforts of food to the club. "Need me to take anything with me before we all head out?"

Celes turned to him and placed a stack of trays in his arms. "Those." she said and bounced up and kissing his on the cheek. "Then come back I have more." she said and went back to it.

Harry chuckled and watched her for a few more minutes then popped out and ended up doing it four times before he got everything she wanted at the club there.

After Harry's final trip Celes grinned up at him and took his hand. "Come on, Harry Potter, I need to shower and then you can help me get dressed. " she said and led him from the kitchen.

"Lee, I can't believe you are making me do this on Christmas Day. We have other things I need to do. Why can't you just use the licorice?" Roman complained as she french braided his hair. They were in the living room, with Roman on the couch and Lee sitting between their legs.

"Well, if you did this a couple of days before we shouldn't be doing this now." He told her as he placed her legs over his shoulders and rubbed her calves.

"And you can't use the licorice because why?"

"Because I want your fingers in my hair doing it. Not magic."

"I'm going to tell Celes you are making me do this." she grumbled. "I'm not even dress either."

Lee chuckled and kissed the kiss the inside of her knee. "Its okay, you aren't allowed to lift anything anyways. So you are on hair duty… starting with me. THen when you are done with everyone's hair then I'll take you up and bath you."

"I can bathe myself thank you very much." She told him as she added a rubber band to the end of his braid. She was nearly done with his head. He had awakened her up early to do his hair. Even bribed her with ice cream to. She his his shoulder, "And where the hell is my ice cream?"

"You're not done, so no ice cream yet." Lee smiled as he rubbed her legs.

Roman growled and took the part of his hair that wasn't braid it and pulled it and shook his head.

Lee chuckled, "Come on Roman. You're almost done."

"So don't like you right now. Don't like!" she told him as she made another part and started to braid again.

"Daddy!" Rain called as she ran around the house. "Daddy!"

"In the living room." Lee called.

Rain ran into the living room. "I need help." She told him. "There is a spider in the bathtub! Kill it!"

"See, spider duty calls." Roman told Lee as she started to push him away.

"Where is Dad and Papa. Go ask Pop." Lee said holding tightly to Roman's legs.

"Their busy! Everyone is busy and I need to take a bath!" She stamped her foot.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'll kill it, let mum finish braiding my hair."

"No! Go kill it." Roman said as she pushed him.

"Okay, okay." He got up and then pointed down at Roman. "Don't move."

Roman wrinkled her nose. "Fine." She pouted.

Lee took Rain's hand and then left the living room. Celes giggled as she came running in from the other side followed by Harry.

"Morning… or is it afternoon? God! I want my ice cream!" Roman growled.

Celes giggled. "Ice Cream sounds really yummy!" she said to Roman sitting down next to her and watching Harry.

Harry chuckled and sat down on the other side of Roman. "Wait until the party." he said to Celes.

Roman shook her head as she wiped her hands on her old ratty t-shirt. "This is ridiculous." She grumbled as she took old hair out of the comb she was using and rolled into a ball. "Lee has me braiding his hair. He refuses to use the licorice! he bribed me and I've been up since this morning!"

Celes smiled. "He just wants to spend time with you Ro. Besides you can pick on him while you do it." she pointed out to her. "Poke him, tickle him… pull his hair." she shrugged.

"I already pulled his hair. He only laughed at me!" She growled. "I have to get ready. I have other things to do. He said I'm not allowed to lift anything so I'm on hair duty."

Lee walked in. "Morning." He told Celes and Harry as he smiled. He said back down between Roman's hair. "I got you more clients." He told her. "Rain wants you to do her hair and she is spreading the word."

"You butt monkey!" Roman told him as she started where she left off. "I want my ice cream!"

"I told you, after you do my hair, I'll let you have ice cream." he kissed the inside of her knee and licked it.

"I'm going to choke you with my thighs, that's what I'm going to do." She grumbled.

Lee laughed, "That would be nice."

Celes giggled. She kissed Roman's cheek. "Have fun!" she sang to her. She got up off the couch she walked around and leaned over and kissed Lee then gave a little moan and stood up with a sigh and looked at Harry. "Well come on, you are suppose to be bathing me." she said and skipped out of the room.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek. He stood up. "It would help if you'd let me catch you." he growled and went after her.

Roman shook her head but smiled. She frowned down at Lee and started to squeez her thighs. "Evil man."

Lee chuckled and kissed her knee. "Behave yourself." He told her.

ROman sighed as finished braiding his hair. When she was done with the last briad she sighed. "There, you're done and I'm oily."

Lee chuckled as he sat up on his knees. He turned and faced her. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you."

"I'm done!" Rain said as she came running in with Danger, and some of the other girls.

"See, a whole client list." Lee told her. He kissed her again, "When you are done I'll bathe you."

"I can do it on my own!" Roman told him. She sighed. "Come on Rain, lets do your hair.

A few hours later Celes walked out of her and Harry's room wearing a dark green lace dress. It was open in the back and had long sleeves. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she carried a pair of matching pumps with her. She hummed to herself and smiled a little as she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat again. She opened the fridge when she got there and pressed her lips together trying to figure out what looked good, it all did but she couldn't eat all of it. She finally decided on eating cheese. She nibbled on it as she waited for the rest of the family to be ready to go. She put her pumps up on top of the island and slid up onto a stool and grinned when Harry came in looking fresh and dryer than how she had left him.

"Pouring water on me right before it was time to leave, not cool Cel… so not cool." he said.

Celes grinned. "I know, but it was fun." she teased and hopped off her stool as she remembered something. "I have to give Roman her present before we leave." she said and kissed his cheek and ventured out to find her grabbing her pumps again. She looked for her in the living room it was the last place she had seen her in. She grinned at her. "Done with all the kids hair yet?" she asked.

"Working on the last one." She said as she finished Lana's hair. She picked her up and kissed her cheek then let her go with Bree. She sighed as she sat up and bent back a little to crack her lower back. "I still need to get dressed. Come with me." She told her as she bit her lower lip. Celes was the only one the knew she wasn't properly bathing.

Celes grinned. "Okay, we can go down into our room so we don't run into… issues." she said offering her hand. "And I have your Christmas gift." she said.

"Nice." She said as she held her hand and followed her down to their room. She sighed waved a hand and her dress appeared on the bed. She sat at their vanity as she waved a hand and was freshly cleaned. She dried her hair and brushed it out. She took a piece of licorice and bit into it. Her hair wrapped up into a French twist with a couple of spiral curls falling down at her temples.

Celes watched her and smiled. She found she enjoyed watching Roman doing simple things like that lately. She stood up and summoned the box she had for her. She walked over and set it on the vanity and opened it pulling out the mini replica of a Quidditch field. "You have to make them place out the game and then when our team wins your present is in the bottom of the little field." she said to Roman. She made the little game start. "See and then you can keep it afterwards to give to Dai after hes old enough to play with, I hope he still likes Quidditch as much as he did. But you can make them do whatever you want play out famous scenarios and everything." she said and when the little game ended the bottom of the arena gave a click and popped open and revealed a koa wood box. Celes reached down and picked it up and opened the little box and pulled out a long white gold chain, on it was a teardrop rudy with onyx wrapped around it. It was small and would hang down between her breasts when she wore it. "This reminded me of Pele when I saw it, so I got it for you. But I did something to it." she said and lifted Roman's hand to touch the ruby and it glowed brightly and turned nearly orange and started to look like running lava. "It only does that when you touch it." she said with a smile.

Roman smiled as she looked at it. Tears came to her eyes. "This is beautiful." She whispered. "Oh, Celes… this is just… oh, it's beautiful!" she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I love it. I really love it."

Celes kissed her back. "I'm glad." she said and kissed her again. "I'm so glad, and I thought you and later Damon could hide things in the little Quidditch pitch." she giggled and put the necklace on her. "Wear it?" she asked.

"I have to change my whole dress." She chuckled as she looked at it in the mirror. "I was going to wear something else… Oh, I think I may have a dress… I don't know. Oh, Celes, its beautiful!"

Celes grinned and looked at the two of them in the mirror and kissed her neck. "I'm glad you like it Baby Girl." she whispered and nuzzled her neck a little.

She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I love it. I know what dress I'm going to do. Shoes! I need shoes!" She kissed Celes and then paused. "Oh, your gift. I need to get your gift." She giggled and and tightened her robe. "I'll be back." She told her and giggled as she run up the stairs. She ran through the house and went to their closet. "Dress, dress, dress, dress." She said as she went through her dresses. She paused when she found a strapless red dress that went to her knees and had rhinestones that decorate under her bust into want look like a snowflake. The material was stretchy enough to keep her comfortable with her baby bump. She pulled on some panties and then the dress. She used her magic to zipped it up. She went to her room and grabbed the box she had for Celes and then ran back down to their room. She panted a little and held out the puzzle box she gave Celes while they were in the mountains. "You never finished putting it together." She told her. "It makes a Bear and a butterfly but it also has a hidden thing in it too."

Celes smiled. "I didn't finish it, do you want me to?" she asked her as she took the box.

"Yes, you have to see what else it does." Roman told her.

Celes grinned and finished putting the box together.

With the last piece put together the bear stood up with the butterfly and danced around. When it was done the bear laid back down and the box opened. Inside was a gold ring with Cele' birthstone and Roman's birthstone. "I don't you don't like gold but I think every girl should have at least one piece of jewelry that is yellow gold. If you look on the inside it has out initials engraved on the inside of the band. It's nothing special like the necklace you gave me but this was something I wanted to give you."

Celes smiled at her with teary eyes and pulled the little ring out. "Roman, everything you give me is special. Even the things I break." she said and slipped the ring on then pulled back the lace sleeve of her dress to show Roman she was wearing the koa wood bracelet she had gotten her when they were fifteen. " _Everything._ " she said and kissed her. "I love it." she kissed her again. "So much."

"You… Celes…" She hugged her and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much."

Celes held her tightly. "I love you too." she kissed Roman's ear. "More than I think even I know." she kissed her ear again.

She giggled and kissed her again. She looked down at her feet and giggled. "I need shoes."

Celes giggled. "Wear black ones." she said. "Maybe just plane black one? The dress has all the pretty on it and you want to draw attention to that, not the shoe." she suggested and kissed her once more and went over and pulled on her green pumps.

She giggled, "Thank you. I can do that." She giggled again and kissed her. "Come on, we need to get to the club."

Celes nodded. "Yep." she said and took Roman's hand. "Lets go, Baby Girl." she said and led her out of their room.

Roman hummed to herself as she walked out the room. She kissedher cheek one more time and went back to their closet. She picked out some simple black heels with a small heel. She grabbed a small jacket to keep her arms warm and then walked out.

"There you are!" Lee said. He frowned down at her. "I have your bath already and you are already dressed?"

"Yep. Bathed in downstairs in my room I share with Celes. He wanted to give me her Christmas gift early. See?" She lifted her head to show the necklace off more. "And when I touch it, see?" She touched it and showed him.

"That is very nice." he told her. He sighed and shook his head. "You keep skipping out on me." he told her. He kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I miss you." he sighed and then picked her up. "Come on. I want to put my gift on you."

"Wait, no! I'm not wearing no more chains. I'm pregnant and you can't chain me up. Its a rule!"

Lee laughed, "Oh, yeah. And when did this rule happen?"

"Just now. No chains!" she said wiggling trying to get out of Lee's arms.

"Okay, okay, no chains. But you have to wear it." Lee told her. "Stop wiggling or I'm going to toss you over my shoulder."

Roman frowned and stopped.

Lee chuckled as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat her on the island. "Hey, guys. Almost ready to go?" He asked Celes and Harry.

Celes gave him a smile. "I'm ready, and Harry is no longer wet so I would say yes." she bounced a little in place and the skirt of her dress bounced with her.

Harry chuckled. "Uh, I guess we are."

Lee chuckled, "She was giving you a hard time too." He teased.

Harry shook his head. "I had to change three times. She kept making water dump on me." he said.

Celes giggled. "You were getting grabby and I needed to get ready, not distracted by… yummy times." she said and gave a little moan at the thought anyway.

Harry shook his head. "You were just picking on me and teasing me." he said and kissed her neck.

"Okay yeah." she shrugged and giggled.

Lee chuckled and lifted Roman's foot and placed a diamond anklet around her ankle. It was in shapes of butterflies all around. "Happy Christmas." he told her and kissed her.

Roman's eyes widen a little. "Are those… is that… Lee!" she hit his arm. "Really?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You sit here and process. Smiles come here."

Celes gave him a little smile and walked over to him and looked up at him. "You need me?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He tuned her around and sighed. "High pony tails are nice but not this time." He told her as he took down her hair. He waved his hand and her hair was pulled up in a half updo. He held it together with a diamond and emerald hair pin. "That is more like it." he told her. He held up a mirror to show her her gift. "Happy Christmas."

Celes looked at it in the mirror and reached back and touched it. She looked back at him. "Its very pretty, thank you." she said and smiled a little bigger.

He kissed her. "You are welcome." he tuned back to Roman, "Done processing?" he teased.

Roman frowned and hit his arm. "You are so mean, and evil, and a butt monkey." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "But I still love you. Thank you."

"You are welcome." He looked over to Harry. "You ready for your gift?" He asked.

Harry's eyebrows went up a little. "Is it pretty and shiny?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Lee smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Bring it on." he said.

Lee gave him a long thin black jewelry box. It held a platinum chain with small engraving on it. "Its has all our kids names engraved on it." he told him. "Plus, Ro, Celes, Peaches, and mine."

Harry smiled and held it up. "I like it, thanks Buttercup." he said. "I suppose I should give you all your presents now shouldnt I?" he asked them.

"You're damn right. I earned to know what I got." Lee teased.

Harry chuckled. "Well then I guess you need to go first then." he said and waved a hand and a giant dress box appeared. "Well open it." he said.

"I'm not wearing a dress. I'll tell you that now." Lee told him as he opened the box.

Harry chuckled. "Pick up the dress." he said and when he did underneath laid a celtic triskele on a silver chain. "I have one, you get one and John gets one and Ro will get hers in a minute. Alpha, Beta, and Omega." he said pointing to each little curl on it.

Lee chuckled, "I like it. Thanks… uh, the dress is Roman's right?"

"Hey!" Roman protested.

Harry chuckled. "The dress is in your size and I will get you in it one day, even if I have to knock you out." he kept chuckling and handed Roman her box which held her necklace.

Roman giggled, "Lee, you would look pretty in a dress. I'll even do your makeup and hair!"

"Hey!" Lee frowned. "From now on I'm doing all the cooking. I don't want you guys to slip me anything."

Roman giggled as she opened her box.

Harry smiled. "You don't have to wear yours now, but of the five of us you, me, Lee and John are the warriors so I got us all the same symbol. Yours is white gold not silver though." he said to Roman.

Roman smiled. "Ha! That means I'm alpha!" she teased them and giggled.

"Sensei said you are both Alpha and Beta." he said to her and smiled. "And you're my partner." he winked at her and turned to Celes. He slid a box to her.

Celes bit her lip and smiled she opened it to find a very old book inside. She squinted a little to read it and her eyes widened. "Oh! I've been looking everywhere for this book!" she said.

Harry chuckled. "I know. Happy Christmas!" he said and kissed her.

Celes bounced and pulled the old healing text out and carefully thumbed through it excitedly.

Roman tuned and crawled over to Celes on the island. "What kind of book is it?" She asked it.

"Hey! No crawling on the island." Lee told her.

"You were the one that put me on here. What was I supposed to do?" Roman told him.

Lee shook his head and pick her up and sat her down on a stool.

Celes giggled. "Its an old one, it deals with some early healing magic that originates out of the times when they called this country Albion."

"Oh! That is awesome!" Roman told her. "Oh, that is just made of awesome! Can we make the pages stronger and bind it stronger with magic so that it won't be so frail?" She asked.

Celes smiled at her and kissed her. "What would I do without you?" she asked and placed it back in the box. "After the party, okay?" she asked.

Roman giggled. "Sounds, like we have a plan. Where is John? I'm hungry and I want my ice cream." She hit Lee again. "This is your fault."

Lee laughed, "I will get you your ice cream."

Celes bounced. "I want some!" she said.

Harry shook his head. "I said you need to wait till the party." he said to her.

Celes shook her head. "You do not dictate to me." she said pointing at him as John walked in surrounded by all the kids, he held Venelope in his arms.

"What are you all waiting for we arent getting any younger here, and the family is going to be showing up at the club soon. Honestly." John teased them knowing he took the longest to get ready.

Roman snorted, "I had to do all their hairs and I had not seen you _all_ day. Were you sleeping in, sleeping beauty?"

John smiled. "No, I was not. I was… helping Lark and Nick out with something. Isnt that right boys?" he asked them.

Both boys nodded but didn't say anything.

"Sleeping. Sleeping and you made the boys lie for you. For shame!" Roman teased.

Lee chuckled, "Don't mind here. She has been up early and I'm just now giving her her bribe."

John just smiled. He kissed Roman on the cheek and allowed Vinny to crawl onto her lap. "Don't let her get ice cream on that dress, it took me forever to convince her she needed to wear it." he said.

"Why did you need to convince her?" Roman asked. She kissed her cheek. "You look, very pretty in it."

Vinny gave a smile and touched her cheek relaying that she didn't think she should have to wear a stinky dress and tights to just go see her family.

Roman chuckled, "It's okay, you look pretty. Think of it as a fashion show. All your cousins will be there and they will be dressed all nice too. I look, pretty, don't I?"

Vinny hugged her and nodded adding she thought she was very pretty and that she thought red was a good color for Damon too.

Roman giggled, "Yes, its a nice color on him too." she kissed her cheek. "Come on, share my ice cream." She told her as she gave her some of her ice cream. "And if you spill some on your dress I'll just clean it up for you." She whispered to her.

Celes watched them eat the ice cream and when they were done it was time to head out to the club. She hopped off her stool and pulled on her peacoat. It tied at the waist and skirted out around her dress. She grinned around at the kids. "Okay I can take some kids lets go." she said.

Alaric and Nick walked up to her and took her hands.

Celes looked at Jude. "You need me to take you too?" she asked her.

Jude stepped a little closer to Val who held onto Hail. "No, Val is aloud to apparate legally." she said. "He said he'd take me."

Celes nodded and they all started the process of getting their family to the club. After they were all there Celes settled in for a long night of playing and fun. About thirty minutes after the family settled in for the party they did gift exchanging and soon the room was buzzing with new toys and things from Georges shop. Celes smiled as she watched her family and then stood up and grinned around at her family bouncing on her toes a little. "There is one more present to give, but to give it I have to sing a song first." she said to them and took a deep breath. She stepped away from all of them and grinned bigger. She waved a hand and a song started to play. "Dancin' in the living room cuttin' up a rug, Dancin' with a baby looks more like a hug, Livin' in a house made of saw mill wood, "Roll over Beethoven" never sounded so good. Come on baby, baby let's go, Where we get the money honey I don't know, One more baby's alright by me, We'll just add another limb to the family tree." she sang the first part and started to walk around to all the couples singing bits of the song to each other them and receiving some very funny looks. She continued to sing the song and continued to walk around the little circle of family slowly making her way to Lee. "Come on baby, baby let's go, Where we get the money honey I don't know, One more baby's alright by me, We'll just add another limb to the family tree. Baby, whoa, whoa let's go, Where we get the money I don't know, One more baby alright's by me, It's alright, it's alright now baby, We'll just add another limb to the family tree, Oh we'll just add another limb to the family tree, We'll just add another limb to the family tree." When the song ended she was standing in front of Lee. She grinned at him and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly.

Lee laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "You silly woman. I always knew." He kissed her. "I'm happy you finally confirmed it." He kissed her again. "Celes is having another child."

Roman giggled and bounced Vinny. "You are going to have a brother or sister."

Kids cheered and surrounded around Celes, asking a million question all at once.

Celes giggled. "One at a time." she said and shook her head.

While everyone was distracted with her mother Jude grabbed Val's hand and took him to the hallway with the bathrooms and looked up at him shyly. "I got you something, Mama helped me with it." she said softly.

Val smiled down at her. "Oh?" he asked.

Jude blushed and held out a long box to him.

Val took it and sighed a little. "I should be getting you gift." he said working the ribbon off the box. "Everytime I came up with something though it didn't seem good enough." he said.

Jude smiled and blushed deeper. "I'd be happy with a card." she whispered.

Val smiled at her and opened the box and inside was a little silver dagger. "Your mother let you get me a dagger?" he asked with a little look of confusion.

Jude smiled and pulled it out of the box. "Its a letter opener actually, I noticed that when your dad sends you letters he uses a lot of wax to seal them because your family crest is so large so I thought you could use this." she said holding it up a little to show him the engraving of their initials. "Mama helped me with that part." she whispered.

Val smiled at her and took it from her and looked at it closer. "Its very beautiful, and now something I use everyday will just add to how many times a day I think of you." He lenaed down and kissed her cheek.

Jude blushed. "I'm glad you like it." she said and looked up into his eyes and bit her lower lip. "You know what you can give me for Christmas?" she asked.

Val shook his head slowly but he knew what she was asking for. He licked his lips and then lowered his lips onto hers lightly.

Jude made a little sound in her throat and pressed her lips more firmly on his and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as she did.

Val when slow with her letting her get used to it and then ran his tongue along her lips and dipped his tongue slowly into her mouth and gave a moan and pulled her a little closer his control slipping a little.

John walked around the corner whistling and then stopped when he saw Val and Jude kissing not so innocently. "What?! Wait what? You!" He pointed at Val. Then looked at Jude. "And… but what? Wait what?"

Jude blushed deeply a little humiliated that he had caught them. She held Val's hand tightly and looked at her feet. "We were just kissing, Papa." she whispered.

"No! You can't why? Not yet… your too young!" He said as his hands went to his hair. "No Jude… wait… Jude. Where is your bracelet? How did you get it off? Who took it off? Was it Luke? I should have known he would have found a way to take that damn thing off. Give me your wrist. Let me see your wrist."

Jude flinched a little but held her arm up and showed him the bracelet in tact on her wrist. "Its right here." she said. "Why does that matter, its just a piece of jewelry…" she trailed off eyes widening.

John held her wrist. "Lee! Harry!" He called as he pulled her with him. "It didn't work! Your stupid charm didn't work!" He said still pulling her with him. "It doesn't work and I blame George."

"Oy!" George said as he looked at John. "All my stuff work, what are you talking about?"

Lee frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The bracelet! It don't work! I just caught Jude and Val kissing!" John said.

Harry stood and looked down at Jude and then at Val. "How? How is that possible?"

"I'm Carpathian." Val said as if that explained it away.

"So what?!" Lee and John said at the same time.

Lee took Jude's arm and looked at the bracelet. "This bloody thing should have worked. George did you test this properly?"

Roman frowned at all the commotion and walked over to the group of men. "What is going on here?"

"I caught Jude and Val kissing and the damn chasity bracelet didn't work!" John said.

"The chastity…" Roman's emotions went from confused to extremely pissed off in seconds. "You, you, you, you, you, and you." She growled and pointed to John, Lee, Harry, George, Val, and Jude. "My office. Now!" She turned to find Celes. She walked over to her and grasp her elbow. "We have a problem." She told her and pulled her along and pushed the others with her magic up to her office.

Celes was extremely confused. "Why is Jude crying, what happened?" she asked after they were all in. "What did you do?" she asked the boys.

"It's George's fault. If he tested the bracelet properly we wouldn't be in the predicament." John said.

"What?! Me?" George asked.

"Shut up!" Roman shouted. "John caught Jude and Val kissing. He is upset because the _chastity_ bracelet didn't work. Apparently George was supposed to have tested it."

Celes looked at them in disbelief. She marched over and took Jude's arm from Lee and brought her over and sat her down and then turned on them. "You… idiots." she said in a low dangerous voice. "Val is Carpathian, our magic doesn't work on him like it does regular people." she said. "And a chastity bracelet really? You want her to be a nun for the rest of her life?" she huffed.

"Only until after she is married." Lee grumbled.

"Really?" Roman hissed at him. "Really?" He asked them.

"Ro, she is 13 years old, she shouldn't be kissing boys anyways." Lee defended.

"Really Lee? Really you think that?" Celes said shaking her head. "I was kissing boys and girls when I was thirteen, and if you are so damn worried about her going further she won't. There are… rules against it." she said to him and huffed again.

"Mama stop." Jude sniffed grabbing Celes' hand.

"Oh no. We are going to do this." Roman said. "I kissed Celes at thirteen. Fourteen Lee kissed me. Matter of fact we we spend all of my fourth year sneaking around just to make out. And lets not forget Yule Ball. You hid me in a carriage and performed oral sex on me!"

"Roman." Lee warned.

"Oh, you didn't just stop there did you? No later on in that year you did it again! Oh and lets not forget fifth year. You spent most of the time pulling Celes into dark corridors and kissing her and you pulled me into abandoned classrooms to do the same. Oh and lets not forget that not only was I in a relationship with _Celes_ and having sex with her but you were doing oral on both of us until you finally performed proper sex with her. And Harry."

Harry raised his hands and shook his head. "I agreed to this."

Celes narrowed her eyes. "I was sixteen when Jude was born. I'm not saying she should go out and get pregnant, but that bracelet removes her freedom to grow and develop freely. We would not be how we are now if we had, had… some… some… block on us." she said.

"Oh, and you married Celes at seventeen. After the war and we found each other you kissed me. And why? Because I had a male visitor that wasn't Lee. Marking your territory and making sure he knew I wasn't his. You didn't do that once you did it _twice_!" She nearly screamed. And John!"

John didn't back down. "It is my job to protect the kids, even if that means from themselves. I didn't grow up like all of you, I didn't kiss girls when I was thirteen or have babies when I was fourteen… I just shes too young." he concluded stubbornly.

"You and Kama molested me in my dreams every chance you got!" She screamed at him. "You aren't innocent! I was married and children and you didn't take no for an answer. And Don't be stupid! You know you were wooing Celes when we worked at Hogwarts!"

John sighed. "How does that have anything to do with Jude kissing Val? She is too young to kiss him, no matter what… is going on with them." he said.

"I'm not though, I knew what I was doing. We live in a house where the adults act like teenagers all the time, what do you expect us to do?" Jude snapped at him from her chair sounding eerily like her mother.

"And I'm pointing out that _none_ of you are or were innocent! You all are idiots! All of you! How could you do this to her?! At least she has someone to call her own." Tears gathered her eyes as she realized what was wrong with her. "I hate you guys. I really do. You controlling bastards!" she hissed. "You can't protect her from heartbreak! She needs to experience these things on her own."

Celes glared at the three of them and walked over to Roman and hugged her. "Calm down a little. I know you're mad, but calm down." she said softly rubbing her back and still glaring at the three of them.

Val stepped forward. "Perhaps it is best you caught us." before Jude could get hurt though he added. "Not because I did not want to kiss you, but because… it is very difficult to remain in control." he said.

Roman gave a watery laugh. It was one of the many things she had been doing all week. She wanted to catch their first kiss. She wiped her eyes. She looked over to Lee, Harry, and John. "Take the bracelet off, Val and Jude are basically married." She glared at Harry. " _You of all people should know that now."_ she hissed at him.

Harry stiffened and sighed rubbing his hand down his face. He did know, he knew more than the other two did. He had seen the signs the very first time Val was in the house. He sighed and stepped over to Jude and kneeled down in front of her and picked up her wrist and removed the bracelet the way Lee had told him they could and then kissed her wrist. "I'm sorry Junebug. I'll make it up to you." he said to her.

Jude smiled a little as Harry and sniffed and nodded.

"Jude, Val, go on. Please try not to sneak off. We do have family here." Roman told them.

Val didn't have to be told twice and walked over to Jude and without a word swept her up into his arms and walked her out of the office as she buried her face in his neck.

Celes looked at them and sighed. "Did you see? She's embarrassed now." she said to them. "You hurt her by holding her too closely." she shrugged and sat down a little dizzy.

Roman picked up a pencil holder and threw it at George. "You idiot! You are _my_ creative partner. You know everything that happens with me and you couldn't tell me about this? You git! You wanted to do the same for your daughter, didn't you? Well I have news for you. Your youngest is practically married too."

"Wait, what? Kenzi is only a few months old." He told her.

"You ass, she is Hail's Saving Grace! Why do you think he can't be away from her? He visits her in their dreams." Roman told him.

George opened his mouth to say something then closed it then opened so that he looked like a fish. "Bloody hell!"

"And I'm telling Ange what you did!" Roman told him.

"Bloody Hell!" He said again.

"Sit down George, before you pass out or something." Celes said softly.

Roman took a deep breath and held Celes' hand. "I'm going traveling with dad after the holiday. I'm not asking this time. I'm telling you. I'm going alone with him."

"And Venelope." Celes added softly looking up at her with a little smile.

Harry growled but didn't say anything, he'd already decided to let her go despite Alan backing him into a corner about it. Roman wasn't happy, and if that made her happy who was he to stop her.

"George, get out of here." Roman told him. Once George was out she pulled up her skirt of her dress to her little bump. "I have Damon's mating markings on me." She told them and showed them. "I'm not leaving because I'm mad or want to run away. I just… I need to go. I want to take Vinny because I'm basically mated to her. I feel so trapped. I'm horny but I can't have you guys touch me. It don't feel right. Vinny is a baby and its hard cause I want to be with her… not sexually… that would be wrong but… God, this is so hard! I can't even explain it." She said as tears came to her eyes.

Celes stood up and pulled Roman into her arms and looked at Lee and John and then at Harry. "She's lonely. When Dai disappeared after I got pregnant with Venelope I felt the same way." she whispered. "It wasn't as bad because I was pregnant with Venelope, but its so bad for her because Dai is the male. You three know how it feels when neither of us is around. You know how Roman is feeling right now. Its not as bad for the women because we are good at distracting ourselves, but its bad for the men because the men live for the women." she said to them.

Lee sighed and he scrubbed his face. "And I thought you were just bored of me and didn't want me anymore."

Roman gave a half smile. "Lee, I love you. I always have and always will." She gave a little laugh. "Its not you guys. It's me." She told them as she lowered her dress.

Harry sighed. "Always bumpy pregnancy in this relationship." he shook his head and looked up at Roman. "You should go." he said, he was unwilling to admit that he wanted her to stay where he could watch her. That he missed her terribly and that he'd felt similar to Lee.

"And I thought she was really upset that I proposed to Celes." John grumbled.

Roman laughed this time. "You men are so silly." She wrapped an arm around Celes and kissed her cheek. "Like I told Celes and how I told you guys before. I use to let Damon go do his thing all the time. When I really needed him he would come, he would always come with Celes called him too. And he checked in with me every now and then. So I'll check in every week. I promise and if you need me I'll make sure to come right away."

Celes gave a little sniff. "See? Its okay, and Alan will be with her. She'll be safe, Alan would rather die than let anything happen to Roman." she said and wiped tears off her cheeks.

Roman kissed her cheeks where her tears rolled down. "Hey, I'm not going to leave yet. I'm going to wait after the holidays. We still have New Year's Eve and New Years Day."

Celes sniffed and laughed. "I'm just emotional, you know I'm pregnant, it happens." she giggled and kissed her cheek.

Roman giggled, "Always pregnant at the same time." She rubbed her nose against her's. She looked over to the gloomy looking men. "Oh, come on. You three look pitiful sad puppies. Oh! I forgot. She gave them three boxes. "I didn't give my Christmas gifts to you three." She smiled. "You have to wear them."

Lee frowned as he looked at his box. "It's not another dress is it? I've decided to shrink down the one Harry gave me so that I can put it on you or Celes."

Celes giggled. "I don't want you to wear a dress, just a kilt when I get married to John." she winked at him. "But I'll wear the dress Harry got you if you want."

Harry shook his head. "That won't work. Already thought you'd do something like that. You won't be able to." he said with a chuckle.

John laughed. "You got a dress? Oh, that sucks." He said as he opened his box and frowned… "And it looks like I did too…"

Lee frowned at his own gift and turned to Harry's and frowned. "You are putting all three of us in dresses?"

Roman laughed, "No, they are Yukatas. The male version of the Kimonos. I hear they are very comfortable. And they all have dragons. But since you three are different sizes you will know when you got the wrong one on." She giggled.

Harry frowned for a minute at his and then smiled up at Roman. "After Damon is born I'm so wearing mine just for you." he said to her.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "While I'm gone I expect you three to know how to tie them. I already know how to untie them." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee and John both smiled at Celes as a thought hit them.

Celes straightened. "What?" she asked them.

Lee nudged Harry. "I think we can practice. Besides, Celes may need to know how to untie these things too."

Harry chuckled and looked at Celes. "I like that idea."

Celes shook her head slowly. "Oh no, no, no, no." she said with a little giggle. "I don't need to learn, I already know how."

"All the more reason to practice." John winked at her.

Celes looked at the three of them as her knees went a little weak. She bit her lip and smiled a little.

Roman chuckled, "But that is later. We have family to go down to." She shook her head. "Shame on you still. All three of you own Jude an apology _and_ you still need to make it up to her. I'm going to be writing letters to her so she will tell me everything!" She wrapped an arm around Celes, "Come on, Cel."

Harry shook his head as he watched them go Celes giving a longing look back over her shoulder at them. He opened his palm and looked down at the bracelet and winced again. "She is practically married to him." he said softly to the other two.

"The hell she is." John said. "There were no markings on him and there was no rings."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "She's his lifemate." he said to John. It pained him to admit that, Jude was his eldest child and his baby girl.

Lee frown at him. "Lifemate? What…" he trailed off and groaned as he leaned back against the desk. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring him here. But no, Roman had to accept the mission for m." He groaned again.

John looked at Lee then at John. "Is it like when the girls mark us?"

Harry shook his head. "Its more like how Roman and Celes are connected… Jude will be the light to Val's dark… they will be one." he said. "By Carpathian standards… Celes and Ro are sort of Lifemates." he sighed and shook his head. "Thirteen and already married, that has got to be a record."

Alamana shook his head. "He hasn't bound them together yet. He has to wait until she is 18." he told him. "I haven't talked to his father in a while but the last I heard it was 18."

Harry looked up at him. "I know the rule…" he sighed again. "That's not even the worst part if you ask me." he groaned.

He winced. "Each male is different." He told Harry. "Val… he will wait and explain it to her… but then again she is smart like her mothers so she probably already knows."

"Knows? Knows what?" John asked.

"Jude… when she marries him… she will become Carpathian herself." Alamana said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that she will become something that can live for many centuries?" John asked.

Harry nodded. "That's exactly what he's saying, mate."

John shook his head and lowered himself into a chair. "I need to sit down." he said a little stunned.

Alamana sighed. "Some Carpathians try to wait. Some can be overbearing and overprotective and expect the women to just comply." He informed him. "But… Val… he is staying with us so it shouldn't be a problem. And since he found her so early _and_ he is straying with us so he will know more than just how to be a warrior."

John looked up at him. "No ones good enough for her, not even someone shes suppose to be with." he shrugged.

Harry smiled. "My sentiments exactly but maybe we should still back off, lest we don't want the girls keeping us from sex for the rest of our days." he said.

Alemana smiled and then sighed. he scrubbed his his face. "I know, no one is good enough for her… I think Alan also felt the same way for Ro." He sighed again. "I think we better make the best of it."

Harry chuckled. "I'll admit I don't know how that feels firsthand. Amos always liked me, but I was famous." he shrugged.

John got up with a heavy sigh. "Lets go back to the party." he said. "Before one of the girls comes up here and tells us we are ignoring our family." he said and started back out to the main room of the club.

Lee sighed and followed them to the room.

Roman played with the kids and chased them around on the stage. She laughed and giggled. All the while she was making her way closer to Angelina. She would leave it up to her to deal with Georgie.

Celes walked around the party talking and laughing a little with family when she caught sight of a white blonde head and her head whipped around and she saw Draco. He looked healthier. He stood with Di by his side, he was setting Brax down who took off towards the stage to join the game and Scorpie went over to sit down. Celes walked up to them and gave a smile. "Hi." she said to him unsure what else she could say.

Draco smiled down at Celes. "Hi, Cel." he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd come." she said hugging him back.

"And miss time with my family? Not a chance." he said and stepped back.

Celes nodded and smiled. "You look better." she said.

"I feel better." he said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Its okay Celes, like I told you again and again. I don't blame you, relax a little." he said and turned to Di and took her hand and walked her over to talk to John.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and turned to watch him and closed her eyes giving a little sigh as she fought the urge to breakdown and cry.

John smiled at Di and Draco. "Hey! You guys made it!" He said as he hugged Di. "How are you guys doing?"

"This one, I tell you hes more stubborn than a Yankees fan." she shook her head.

Draco looked down at her. "I am not that bad."

"Sure." she said and looked up at John. "How are you?" she asked.

"Besides just getting a massive chew out, I'm good." He smiled. "And The only person I know that is stubborn is Ro. And Harry seems to be the only to compete with her too."

"Well I can't speak for them, but this one…" she shook her head and punched Draco's arm playfully.

Draco rubbed it. "Yeah, yeah." he said to her. "This is good, Christmas with the family. Its nice." he said looking around a little sadly.

Di poked his cheek. "Stop thinking. Live." she said in a funny little voice.

Draco smiled. "Okay, okay." he said.

John chuckled. "That's one thing about Di. She sure is a fighter." he looked Draco over. "So how are you feeling, really?"

"Good, less nightmares. I still have to count my fingers sometimes to make sure I'm not dreaming." he said. "Less panic attacks, so that's nice."

"Thats good. That really good. I'm sure if you ask Ro could come up with something to help… Celes and Ro I mean. Celes knows the medial parts of it and Ro has this crazy mind that could help. They are a good team. They are the ones that really helped."

Draco smiled. "You really care for the two of them don't you?" he asked and chuckled a little. "I'll ask Celes a little later, she seems a little distracted right now." he said.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we uh… we just got done getting chewed out by her and Ro… And then Ro decided to go traveling… alone. Well, with her father." he grumbled.

"Uh oh, John Boy sounds like you're about to have a little tantrum." Di teased.

"Oh, whatever! I'm not about have a tantrum… but its not right. We just found out the eldest girl is practically married to our house guest. Ro nearly hit the roof when she found out we made… well Lee made a chastity bracelet for the girls. The damn thing didn't work. Found her and the house guest kissing." He growled.

Di laughed at John. "You are so cute when you're protective." she teased poking his arm. "You're like a penguin." she said.

"What? Penguins are ferocious." he frowned. "I'm supposed to be intimidating. Not cute and cuddly."

Di laughed. "In most breeds of penguins the men protect the young while the women hunt and gather." she said. "You're a penguin, and Emperor Penguins are very intimidating."

"See now you are just kissing my ass." John laughed.

"George Weasley!" Angelina called angrily. "You still went through with that bloody thing even after I told you not to?!"

The kids all stopped and then made noise that someone was in trouble.

John ducked his head as he looked over to George trying to quiet down Angelina and Roman standing next to her with her arms crossed. "Are the women just as protective?" John asked Di."

Di nodded watching the scene. "Yes they are. But they aren't always there. They lay the eggs and then take off for a bit." she shrugged.

Celes walked up to them and looked over at George. "I will admit I feel sorta bad for him, it was all you, Lee and Harry's doing that he's even in trouble." she pointed out with a little giggle.

John sighed. "This is just… the bracelet was supposed to work." He grumbled. he sighed, "I'm sure we will be in trouble with her too."

Celes nodded and smiled up at him. "If it helps, I get it and I'm not that upset anymore." she said and kissed his bicep.

He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Did Celes tell you our news?" She asked Di and Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No, she didn't say anything." he said looking at her.

Celes blushed a little. "John asked me to marry him." she said.

Draco looked at John. "Really now?" he asked. "And I'm assuming from the way you are blushing that you said yes."

Celes gave him a little look. "No Draco, I said maybe… of course I said yes." she said and poked him.

Draco chuckled. "That's great, Cel." he said to her.

"And she is having another Lee baby." John told them. "Ro is also pregnant, but with her Damon… her demon." he explained to Di.

Di grinned. "Oh that's wonderful." she said. "On all happy news."

Draco smiled at Celes. "I'm happy for you." he said to her.

Celes smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you, Dragon." she said.

"That served him right." Roman said walked up behind Celes. "Ang had caught him the first time, and George _still_ went through with…" She trailed off when her eyes landed on Draco. "Oh… Hi."

"Hi Roman. How are you?" he asked her.

"Uh… fine. Pregnant, but fine." She said. She watched Draco and felt her heart hurt a little. She should have gotten Sune something of Christmas too. She shook her head to clear it and smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good, better." he said to her. "John just said you were pregnant with Damon. That's good." he said.

Celes reached out and took Roman's hand and ran her thumb over her wrist and smiled at her.

Roman gave Celes' hand a squeeze. "Yeah, he is an active one too. Always moving around."

Draco nodded. "That's good." he smiled. "So hows Cello?" he asked looking around for him.

Roman beamed. "My baby boy?" She turned around and found him. "Cello, come here baby." she called. "He is getting big." When he got to her she picked him. "Look who's here." she told him and turned him to Draco.

"Uncle Dragon!" he squealed and nearly jumped into his arms.

Draco caught him easily and hugged him. "Look at how big you are little guy!" he said and hugged him again and then poked his belly. "How you been, little man?" he asked him.

"I take care of my sisters." he told him. "Me and Albie. We have resonsolilties." he said have a little difficulty say responsibilities.

Draco chuckled. "That's good that you take care of your sisters. They need big strong brothers to take care of them." he said.

"Yep." He nodded enthusiastically. "They don't listen all the time though." He frowned.

"Girls don't always listen, they have their own ideas too." he said. "And that's okay."

From the stage Bree gave a little scream when Abraxas pulled her hair and she pushed him. "No!" she said to him.

Abraxas pulled her hair again and giggled more when she screamed again.

Lana glared and grabbed his hand and push him. Then pulled his hair.

"Oh, Lord have mercy." Roman said as she started over to them. "Alana! Stop it right now, young lady." she told her.

Lana looked over to her mother. "But…"

"Lana, apologize." She said.

Lana glared down at Abraxas. "Sorry." She grumbled. She gave a little kick and then walked over to Bree.

"Lana!" She shook her head. "Come here Brax." Roman said and raised her arms out to him. "Come on, you want something sweet?"

Abraxas looked at Bree and Lana and then stood up and went to Roman.

She pulled him down to her and placed him on her hip. "You okay?" She asked him.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"You know, its not nice to pull on girl's hair. They get upset about that. Especially my girls. They don't like that." She walked him over to the dessert table.

Abraxas nodded. "Sad." he whispered and pointed to one of the little cupcakes.

"You want a cupcake?" She asked.

He nodded and then suddenly wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Tell you what. "I'll give you a cupcake if you take Lana and Bree one. Then apologize to Bree for pulling her hair. Do we have a deal?"

He pulled away and nodded. "Deal." he whispered.

She kissed his cheek and then set him down. She gave him his cupcake and then carefully gave him the other two and sent him on his way. She watched him and shook her head.

Draco set Cello down as he watched his son interact with the girls, glad he was actually talking and playing a little.

Roman picked up a small cup of ice cream and walked back to Celes and Draco. John was talking to Di as she made plates. "So, how long are you guys staying?" She asked.

"Until tomorrow, then back to New York. Di has work." Draco said.

Celes smiled. "I miss you at the clinic." she said.

Draco nodded and smiled. "I'll be back soon… I just need a little more time." he said.

Celes nodded. "I know." she said and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starved." she said and walked off to get food.

Roman watched her and ate her ice cream. "So… How do you like New York?" She asked.

"Its nice. I'm familiar with it, its where I lived when I moved to America the first time." he said to Roman.

"Really? I thought you were somewhere else." She shrugged and then chuckled. "I'm silly, I thought you were in New Mexico. Of course I've only been to New mexico and Hawaii. I plan to go to New Orleans for a bit."

"I hear that place is fun, my ex wife's family lives in New York primarily. When I married her they insisted we move there." he shrugged.

"Oh, I see." She told him. She "So, how is it there? John's been there… well lived there for a while"

Draco smiled a little at Roman. "Ro, am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

Roman looked up at him as tears gathered in her eyes. "No… I just… I don't know how to act around you… I just… I know you probably don't want to hear it but… I miss him… I saw something in him that no one else did." She bit her lower lip.

Draco gave her a little smile. "Celes wrote me about it. I don't understand it but I know that when you and Celes feel something about someone it's usually true. I don't like him, and I'm sorry I make you sad." he said to her. "I hope… I hope one day that… that we don't feel sad when we see each other because I really enjoy having you as a friend."

Roman wiped her eyes. "Draco." She shook her head. "I'm not sad… exactly. I just… I just kind of expect to hear him." She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around him. "Missed you too. Annoying boy from school that turned out good." She gave a laugh.

Draco laughed and hugged her back. "I used to be so scared of you… actually I still am." he said half joking.

Roman laughed and looked up at him. "Good, then my job is done." She giggled. "I'm just a badass." She chuckled and pulled back. "I think your son likes Bree."

Draco chuckled. "I think he does too, I'm glad to see him playing and even talking. He hasn't in months." he said. "So its good."

She smiled. "Is he having a hard time adjusting too?"

Draco nodded. "He's… he craves a mother and doesn't quite get Di being around all the time yet." he said sadly.

"Ah, I see." She smiled at him. " _Have you been using your connection with Di?"_ She asked purposely using their private connection.

Draco nodded. " _She does it more naturally than I do. She says she remembers John and Tabby doing it."_ he sent to her with a shrug.

"Good. He is what, two, three?" Roman asked.

"He's three, the same age as Bree he was born three months before her." he said.

"I see." She bit her lower lip. "How… how about I stay with you guys for a while and help out with the kids? I can help bring him out. Celes will let me bring Vinny too so, it will be good. Di has a girl, right?"

Draco nodded. "Little Tabby is a few months older than Vinny actually." he said with a smile. "I'd love it if you came and stayed for a bit."

"Good." She smiled up at him. "I think the boys would feel better… well mostly." She shook her head as she looked over to Lee and Harry. "Overprotective barbarians."

Draco just chuckled and shook his head. "Well we'd love to have you." he said to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good, then I'll talk to Celes and the others." She hit his chest. "And who said you can kiss my cheek. I'm a happily married woman, Draco Malfoy." she laughed.

Draco laughed. "I like to walk on the wild side." he teased.

Celes ate her food and watched Draco and Roman talking and sighed. She leaned her head back against the wall she was standing against and closed her eyes for a minute then opened them and ate more of her turkey and gave a tiny moan. Food was good.

Lee walked up behind her. "Wouldn't you feel better if you were sitting down eating?"

Celes smiled. "Probably." she shrugged and slipped off her shoes. "I just got preoccupied eating my food." she said and looked up at him over her shoulder.

He smiled at her. "You know. I had initially thought when your sex drive lowered it was because Ro's did. Then your little moods swings started to happen and I figured it was just Greece. Then your appetite slowly started to increase. I think a couple of weeks into October I figured you were pregnant." He kissed her neck. "But I'm happy you confirmed it."

Celes smiled and tipped her head to one side for him. "I'm happy we get to be happy about it." she said softly.

He chuckled. "I'm always happy about our kids. They are beautiful. We have came a long way since Miles. A very long way."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "We were barely done being teenagers when I got pregnant with him… its nice, things are really good right now, aren't they?" she asked and leaned into him a little.

He kissed her neck. "Yes its good right now. I was really worried for Roman a bit. I thought she didn't find me attractive no more. I was going to start talking to the guys and bring out the arsonal. Its kind of a relief to know that its not us or her but just Damon."

Celes nodded. "You know, I've been trying for weeks to get her to spend time with you." she said. "I'm glad we figured it out… or she did and told us because I was worried too."

He nodded, "Yeah. She would spend time with me but it wasn't the… right kind of time I wanted. It felt like we just hung out like mates instead of lovers or husband and wife." He kissed her neck again. "Speaking of husband and wife, when is your wedding going to be?"

Celes' smiled turned dreamy. "After our baby is born." she said. "If I did the math right probably late August because this one will be here in July or late June." she said.

"Ooh, a summer wedding. You are going to wear blue right?" He teased.

Celes giggled. "You silly man." she said and turned herself around and looked up at him. She set the plate down on a table and ran her hands up his chest.

He pulled her arms around his neck. "Oh look, I get to kiss you." he kissed. "Oh, that was good. Lets kiss you again." He kissed her again. "Kiss you three times." he kissed her a third time. "Mmm, four times." He kissed again.

Celes kissed him back each time and giggled. "Kissing is very addictive." she pointed out and kissed him again and then his chin.

"Oh, is it? Lets see if we can't kiss." He lifted his head and chin out of her reach.

Celes giggled and looked up at him and bit her lips shaking her head at him.

"What no kissing?" He asked and then looked down at her and smiled. "Celes Diggory, what am I going to do with you?"

Celes giggled. "I don't know, what do you want to do with me?" she asked him walking her fingers along his chest.

"How about I tie you the bed for a week." he told her.

Celes shivered. "Will you feed me and touch me if you do?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll leave that to John and Harry."

Celes pushed his chest and shook her head. "You are an evil man, Lee Jordan." she said and kissed his chin. "Talking about tying me up and then _just_ letting Harry and John touch me." She shivered and kissed his neck. "When you know I want you to touch me too." She kissed down his neck and moaned. "Punishing me for... I don't even know what." She mumbled trailing little kisses back up to his chin.

Lee chuckled. "You like when I tease you." He leaned down and kissed her. He moaned as he pulled her closer into his body. "Yes. You like when I tease you."

Celes shivered and nodded. "I-I do." she stuttered. She ran her hands over his neck, all she wanted to do was touch him everywhere. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "G-going to t-tease me for the rest of the n-night?" she asked him.

Lee laughed. "That is the plan." He whispered against her ear. He kissed her one more time then simply walked away.

Celes gave a little indignant noise and pouted. She shivered again and then walked over to Roman and Draco. "Hi, what are we talking about?" she asked attempting to distract herself.

"We are talking talking me staying with Draco and Di for a while. It will also help the kids and get Draco back in the habit of habit on his patients since I'll be pregnant and I'll be taking care taking the kids." Roman said quickly.

Celes looked at her for a second and then at Draco and then back at Roman, then her face broke into a smile and a she felt relieved at the idea. "I think that's a good idea actually. I would feel better about it. It gives you what you want and it helps Draco too. Yes I approve this message." she nodded hugging Roman and then turning and hugging Draco.

Draco smiled and hugged Celes back. "Well I'm glad you like it, but there are still three people we have to get this past." he pointed out.

Celes pulled away. "I don't see it being that hard, they don't dislike you anymore." she said and kissed his cheek and then stepped back next to Roman and wrapped her arm around her.

"Well gour. We still need to talk to Di. I don't want impose." Roman said.

Draco smiled. "She already said it was fine." he winked and looked at Di talking to John and then back at Roman and Celes. "Connection stuff is interesting business, my healer mind is so intrigued by it."

Celes laughed. "Well at least you know whats going on, when I was first connected to Roman we still had very little idea what was going on." she said.

Roman snorted. Not to mention she also gain some of my powers of reading peoples memory and other stuff. It was one of the reasons I kept her close by too."

Draco nodded. "Well no extra powers but I can feel everything Di feels, its like someone turned on a switch." he said.

Celes smiled. "It'll get easier, and with Ro around it should help she knows how to handle it and help." she said and kissed Roman's cheek and then pressed her nose into her neck for a minute.

Roman smiled and held her. "I have powers that will blow your mind." She laughed a little. "I used some of them on you when we were in school." She shrugged.

Draco shook his head. "I think I remember some of that… didn't you calm me or something once?" he asked.

Roman snorted, "I would never have calmed you down… unless Snape ordered it." She said looked and becoming interested in a spot on the wall.

Celes turned to Roman. "When did he make you do that?" she asked.

Roman blushed a little. "Seventh year when you left. Draco wasn't sleeping well and was feeling guilty." She said still not looking at any of them. "He said it would be something you would wanted."

Celes hugged her and pressed her cheek to her. "Thank you." she said to her. "Thank you for doing something kind for someone at the time you considered an enemy. You are so good, Roman. Even if you don't always believe it yourself, I always know you are." she said and kissed her cheek.

Roman blushed deeply. "Okay, okay, too much gushyness!" She giggled and covered her face. "Anyways, yes, I calmed you down." She told Draco.

Draco smiled with a nod. "Uncle Sev sort of looked out for me. And I was wretched to him in school."

Celes shook her head of the sudden emotions that welled up inside of her because of how much like Damon Roman had sounded. "Yes you were, but I didn't talk to him that last year." she said sadly. "But moving on, lets talk about something happy its Christmas!" she said to him.

"Remember the year Roman and Blaise were caught under the mistletoe and Mum made them kiss." George asked walking up behind them with John, Lee, Harry, and Di.

Roman frowned at him. "I don't think anyone remembers that."

Celes giggled. "Oh I think Blaise does, he was so pale… and that's a feat of strength for him." she pointed out she dropped her head to the side. "How is it all of the boys in my life aside from ours are terrified of you?" she asked Roman.

Harry snorted but didn't say anything.

Roman laughed and rubbed her hands together evilly. "That is because I'm a badass. I didn't care who they were, what family they came from, my powers were and still are better than theres and I flexed that muscles when they got out of line. Then it also helped that I also kicked Blaise' ass too. I was a trained fighter." She shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "If it helps I think Dalton was pretty afraid of your tongue lashing." he said to Celes.

Celes smiled smugly. "He was not the only one." she said.

Lee chuckled, "Ro was kind of destructive too. She really didn't care what happened to her in school. She had nothing to lose really."

"Hey, I'm still a badass too. Now I just have something to lose and I'm willing to fight for it." She smiled as she thought back on that Christmas. "Blaise did go pale, didn't he? Oh, that was just priceless."

Celes giggled again and then sobered a little. "She had things to lose." she whispered. "She just didn't think she did." she kissed Roman's cheek. "I'm hungry again, I want pie." she sighed.

"Oh, wait," Roman stopped Lee from leaving to get it. "So, Draco and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea I stay with him and Di for a while. I can help with the kids and whatnot. And Draco is a healer so I'll be in good hands. And I can help him understand the connection he has with Di and all of us."

Harry looked at Draco who was nodding and then down at Roman and nodded. "Would your dad still go? And I'll be honest, I feel better about that than you traveling." he said.

"So do I." Lee said. "At least we know you aren't going to look for trouble."

Roman frowned at them both and then looked at John. "What say you?"

John smiled. "I like that idea, Draco can see to you while you are pregnant and because hes connected to us he can keep me updated. You can help him and Di understand their connection better. And you won't be looking for trouble because you're helping with the kids. And we arent saying its you who would look for trouble but you're pregnant with Damon and he sort of did sometimes. Isnt that why when he was around you kept him occupied with the kids?" he asked her.

Roman sputtered and then snorted as she crossed her arms under her breast. "No… maybe a little. You guys suck. All three of you. Dad will be with me for a while but once I get to New York he will be going back home. Apparently he is an _important_ man." She rolled her eyes. "As for me or Damon looking for trouble, we won't. I'll have Vinny with me. I rather keep her protected than to put her in… OH! The manipulation!" She said a little outraged. "All four of you."

Celes looked at her a little confused. "What did I do?" she asked.

"You were quick to say yes to let Vinny go with me because you know I would rather protect her then to put her in danger. You all don't play fair!" Roman told them.

Celes shook her head. "I didn't actually think of that until just now, Ro. I just wanted you to be happy and have what you wanted. Being around her makes you feel better. If you were going to be gone, it only made sense that she goes with you. Damon is her mate, she would have just been upset if you went and didn't take her along." she shrugged. "Although that's probably what those three were thinking. I did notice John didn't say no." she looked at him.

Lee chuckled, "How about that pie?" he asked Celes.

Celes smiled a little and then gave into her need to have it. She kissed Roman's cheek. "To the pie!" she declared.

Roman shook her head and then looked at John and Harry. "Butt monkey's. Like I was saying." She told him. "I am still going to travel. I want to go to some places. Before I just park it at one spot for a while. But yes, dad will be with me until I get to New York. I'll help Draco and Draco will help me. We will party, drink, and do drugs."

Harry gave her a none too amused look. "Oh har har, Roman McTaggert I swear to God I will tie you to a bed if you are…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry, go…" he said and reached up and touched her cheek. "Just be safe and careful."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Excuse us." She told them and pulled Harry to the dressing room areas and looked at him. "What is wrong? Speak your mind."

Harry sighed. "I miss you, Ro. I think we all do. And now you're talking about going. I understand why you are doing it, I get it believe me I really do get it. I just… and you know its not even the protection thing, I know you're in good hands with your dad… I just…" he sighed having issues finding his words. He reached out suddenly and pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He pulled back. "I know… I know its hard for you to show us affection I get why its happening. I'm just going to miss you." he sighed again and kept holding her.

Roman patted his chest. "I'm sorry. Really, I am." she told him. "And I will be fine. We all know this. You just don't want me to go… not without touching me at least. I think the guys all feel like that… including Celes." She patted his chest again. "Don't worry about it, okay. I'm sure when this pregnancy is over, you guys will have your turn in holding me prisoner to yourselves." She wanted to comfort him but she felt awkward. She laughed and shook her head and patted his chest again.

Harry sighed and kissed her forehead. He set her away from him to make her more comfortable. "You'd better be ready for that." he said to her. "Come on, I'm okay really. I'll have work to do to distract me." he said and led her back out to the party by her shoulders.

"Yeah, like make me a puzzle or something. Or I have make you a puzzle so that you will be consumed by it." She laughed. "Or I can mail in dung bombs into the Ministry."

"Oh mail them straight to Hermione's office." he said in conspiracy chuckling. "That would liven up the office for sure." he chuckled more.

Roman laughed, "You have a deal." She hit John's shoulder. "You are still a butt monkey."

John smiled down at her. "Well yeah, but you know I must trust you a whole lot. Letting you take my daughter all over the planet." he teased her.

"Like I would hurt her." She rolled her eyes. "She is very much my daughter as she is yours. And if you didn't trust me that would just hurt. Deep down." She told him.

John smiled a little bigger. "I trust you Ro." he said to her. "And that fact that you trust me has a lot to do with that. Did you know that Alaric sometimes refers to me as his mothers 'stray'?" he asked her shaking his head.

Roman laughed and covered her mouth. "Sorry, that's not nice." she told him, but giggled a little. "Well, you are going to marry so you'll be half stray." She winked at him and chuckled again.

"Half a stray?" John shook his head. "You are such a brat." he said poking her nose. "Come on, lets go wrestle with the kids." he said to her.

"You go wrestle, I'm going to hang with George… and maybe pick on him a little… where is Vinny?" She asked looking around the main room.

"Mama Weasley has got her." John pointed to Molly sitting with Vinny on her lap.

"Be gone with you barbarian stray." She teased as she walked away from him, giggling. to herself. She walked over to Mama Weasley and sat next to her and picked on Vinny for the rest of the party.

As the party wound down and family started leaving Celes started to walk around the room to clean up. She hummed to herself. Despite all the Roman getting ready to leave on a trip without them, she was pretty happy. She picked up plates and wrapping paper and shoved it into the bag. She smiled when she got to John. "You know what I didn't do yet for you?" she asked him.

"What's that?" He asked as he took the bag from her.

"I haven't give you your Christmas gift yet." she said to him.

He chuckled, "It's okay. I haven't give you or Ro your gift yet either." He winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Well I have yours upstairs in the office. I was going to give it to you earlier but I kept getting distracted." she said to him.

He waved a hand and the place was cleaned up. "I don't know why you insist on cleaning the muggle way where there aren't any here. Come on, let see about these gifts."

Celes giggled and took his hand. "Because its… theropedic… I don't know I just like to." she shrugged as they walked up the stairs towards the office.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Now… its not a dress is it? Harry kind of scared me." He teased.

Celes giggled. "No, no. You will like this." she said and opened the door and then led him over to sit in one of the chairs. She opened up the hidden room and went in and then came back out with a longboard and held it in front of him. She peaked around it. "Its made of hollowed out koa wood like the first surfboards." she said with a little blush.

John chuckled. "Oh, that is made of awesome!" he told her. "Now we definitely need to go surfing." he told her and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "I got a longboard so I could ride with you, I'm so clumsy I'd probably suck at surfing." she said and then drew his attention back to the board and pointed to a little picture on the front part of it. It was a chibi style drawing of herself on the front of the very board she held and John standing on it on a wave. "See." she said.

John chuckled again. "That's cute! And don't worry about it, if you can't do it you can always ride with me or the others. They can keep you balanced." He laughed, "Oh, I can see it now. You and Ro on a board and then both of you falling over. Man this is going to fun!" He kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "Well I look forward to it, maybe we should go to Hawaii again for a few months after the babies are born and our wedding." she said.

"Harry said you and Ro were looking for a desert island for our next vacation… something about a deal you guys made in order to have Sybil help us with Draco." He shrugged.

Celes sighed. "Hes never going to forget that." she giggled. "Yes, we did." she said grudgingly and pressed her forehead to his chest with a little smile. "A deserted island can be sexy, we can Blue Lagoon that… wear shells and scraps of cloth and swim… live it a hut…" she sighed and looked up at him with a grin.

"And what do all islands have?" He asked her.

"Beaches." she said.

"And when there is a beach there is an ocean and waves. We can surf no problem." He told her.

"Sounds good to me!" she sang to him and stood up on her toes and kissed the bottom of his neck. She giggled and reached into his pocket to find her stool and pulled it out made it bigger and stepped up on it and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and grinned up at him still not tall enough to be eye level.

John chuckled and kissed her again. "Oh," He pulled out a jewelry box. "I know you probably have something already planned for the wedding, but I was hoping you wear these on the wedding… You know, something to represent my culture." He shrugged and opened the box to show her a necklace, earrings, and bracelet. It was white gold plumerias.

Celes smiled down at them and touched them lightly with her fingers. "I will wear these. Its important to you that we include your culture and I get that, and they are so pretty…" she looked up at him and her eyes filled with sudden tears and rubbed at them irritated. "Stupid hormones." she muttered.

John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I love you too."

Celes gave a smile. "I'm so happy that we found you." she whispered and kissed him. "So very happy." she said and kissed him again.

"I'm happy you guys did too." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled again. "I'm so happy." He spun her around and kissed her. "Come on, Pockets. Let finish cleaning before the kids decide they are bored."

Celes giggled. "Yes sir!" she said and giggled and picked up her stool and shrank it then slipped it back into his pocket. She waved her hand and sent the surfboard home to his room. She went back out and started on the cleaning again.

Roman yawned as they finally locked the club and then headed on home with all the kids. She kissed Vinny as she laid her down in her bed. She checked on all the babies then closed the door to the nursery. She yawned again and then headed for a room to sleep in.

John smiled as he walked towards Roman in the hallway. "Hey, they good?" he asked her.

"Yep. All in pajamas and sleeping." She told him with a nod.

"You look like you're about to fall over, think you can stay up just a little longer so I can give you your gift?" he asked her.

"Sure." She told him and gave him a smile. "So, what did you get me?"

John chuckled and held out a key on a purple ribbon. "A house." he said.

Roman frowned a looked at the key. "A house?" She asked as held the key. She laughed and looked up at him. "You are giving me a key to the house… your house?"

John smiled and nodded. "I am. I think it should be our house." he said and then took her hand and led her to the side of the house he had first lived on and into a room. "I also made us a room." he said to her.

She smiled up at him. "Finally made us a room, eh. Its about time." She teased.

John chuckled and looked around the room. The bed was big and done in dark wood, it was decorated with a dark purple comforter and white and light purple pillows on top. A chair and a half sat next to the window in the room. It had a little table sitting next to it designed for… whatever they wanted. "I didn't do a whole lot, I thought you could change it how you see fit. You tend to know what you want." he said and kissed her cheek.

Roman chuckled and looked around. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She told him. "And I will. It will be to both our liking." She laughed again. "Now we don't have to go hiding in other rooms."

John chuckled. "Its good that we have our own space." he kissed her cheek and looked around the room. "Hmm maybe while you're gone I'll work on it a little more." he said thoughtfully.

She smiled up at him. "I trust you." She kissed his cheek. She gave a little yawn as she looked around. "I think I'll sleep in here for tonight." She said as she kicked off her shoes. She waved a hand and was dressed in a long shirt. She crawled under the blankets and pulled the blanket over her head.

John chuckled. "Would you like me to stay?" he asked her.

"Sure, if you want to." She told him.

John smiled and waved his hand and was dressed in blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He walked over and crawled into the bed with her. He laid down close to her and rolled onto his side facing her. He kissed her cheek and ran a hand down her arm then laced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes.

Roman buried her head under the covers and pressed her forehead to his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Celes sat in the kitchen munching on so fruit she cut up and reading her book from Harry. She wore a little teal nightgown with a white robe over it. She was humming to herself. She had given Harry his gift and then he had gone to bed worn out from the events of the day before. She swung her feet and picked up another lemon wedge and sucked on it without so much as a wince of the sour taste it held.

"Morning." Lee said as he walked in. He kissed the top of her head and open the refrigerator. "Hungry?"

Celes giggled. "Is it even a question you need to ask? I'm _always_ hungry. I swear, I must be pregnant with twins or something I eat more than I do anything else." she said.

He chuckled, "I know. It was more of what do you want to eat than are you hungry. Usually when I ask if you are hungry you tell me what you are craving or what you think would be good."

Celes smiled. "Sorry." she giggled. "I really want something with lemon in it. I've been eating them for an hour. Maybe… I don't know." she smiled. "Maybe I should just keep eating lemons and you can make me eggs and bacon and potatoes…" she moaned.

Lee shook his head and took them from her. "Too many lemons are not good for you. The acid in them and cause sores in your mouth." He told her. "And eat the inamal on your teeth. Eggs, bacon, and potatoes is good."

Celes smiled. "I know all that. I've only eaten one… and a half. And I'll get killer indigestion later too." she said with a shrug. "I guess I will have to stick to the flavor, not the fruit." she sighed and giggled again.

"I don't think one a day is bad." He told her. "You just made it sound like you ate more than just one and half." he chuckled and gave her the other half of her lemon.

"Sorry. You know I'm a little pregnancy brain lately. All scattered showers up in the noggin." she giggled at her little joke. She turned on her stool so he could see her more fully and pushed her nightgown to show him the very subtle swell. "See I even missed this until this morning." she shrugged and then turned back to her book and shut it.

Lee looked down and chuckled. He placed his hands onto her little bump. "And you are wearing teal." he shook his head. "The baby isn't allowed to wear teal." he teased.

Celes gave a mock pout. "But what if we made it a theme, Mama, Daddy and baby all in teal outfits." she giggled.

"Oh no. No, no, no."

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "Alright, alright. No teal." she said to him. "You know I'm still partial to the name Eustace if its a boy." she winked at him.

"Eu… Eu… no. Just no. Sorry." Lee told her.

Celes snorted and burst into laughter. "You're such an easy target." she laughed and wrinkled her nose. "I'm partial to names like Julian… or I don't know Dylan." she shrugged.

"I rather have Julian than Dylan." He shrugged. "Julian is good."

Celes smiled. "Well until Roman can tell us…" she trailed off and bit her lip. "Well actually I don't know if Roman will get to this time." she whispered.

"We can always keep it a surprise until she gets back. She would never want to miss the birth of a child. You know that." he told her as he flipped the potatoes.

"Oh, a surprise is good. I never knew with Alaric you know." she said to him with a smile. "So heres what we do then, we make a list of boys and girls name pick one from each list that we want and that's what we will go with." she said to him.

"Okay, sounds good." He told her. he added bacon to the pan.

Celes smiled and kicked her legs. "This is nice." she sighed. "So what are we doing today, I don't think we are doing a party for New Years this year. I think we should stay in… watch a movie or sit by the fire and spend time with Ro before she leaves." she said.

"I like that idea." He sighed. "Too made we can't give her a proper send off." he told her. "What do you think she would like to do?"

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Probably play." she said. "Movie watching… I don't know we can ask her when she gets up. I don't know where she slept last night."

Lee frowned, "She didn't sleep with you last night? I thought she went with you."

Celes shook her head. "I ended up in the studio again last night because Harry passed out and I was still wired." she said.

Lee chuckled, "So you slept alone too? Maybe she was with the kids or with John." He frowned a little and then shook his head to clear it.

Celes sighed. "I actually assumed she was with you last night. I've sort of been pushing down my need to be around you so you can spend time with her. I mean now we know what's up but before I thought if you spent time with her eventually shed crack." she shrugged with a smile.

He shook his head. "Thanks for the support but no cracks." He sighed. "I can't wait until Damon is born. I'm going to lock her away for a week, and then I'm going to terrorize Damon every chance I get."

Celes giggled. "You are such a good Daddy." she shook her head. "I just want to spend a week with her in bed, one week its all I ask for. One week of just Roman… not super Roman… just Ro." she sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I feel sex deprived." she said.

Lee laughed as Harry and John walked in with Danger and Miles on John's legs. Cello and Albus on Harry's legs. "Look who's up."

Harry chuckled. "I would still be sleeping if Cello and Albie had not come into my room this morning on a mission to wake up Dad." he said looking down at the two boys.

Lana and Bree walked in and pulled on Celes' robe and raised their hands to up to be picked up.

"So, I take it everyone is hungry?"

Celes leaned down and picked up Lana and then leaned over and pulled Bree up and put both girls on her lap.

Miles nodded. "I'm really, really hungry." he said. "Can I have waffles, Daddy?" he asked Lee from John's leg.

Harry leaned down and pried Albus off his leg and set him in a high chair and then did the same with Cello. He sat down next to Celes and the girls and kissed Celes' temple.

John walked Danger and Miles over to the island and then placed them on their own stool and went over and made coffee.

"See, I told you." Lee told John. "Its going to be a little while." he told Miles.

Miles nodded. "Okay." he sighed.

John shook his head. "Waffles…" he laughed a little.

"Waffles sound really yummy too!" Celes said cheerfully. "Don't they girls?"

Bree nodded as she played with Celes' hair.

Lana nodded and gave a little yawn.

"See, waffles. kids love them." Lee chuckled as he started to make the batter for waffles.

" _You know what would be really yummy, if you put chocolate chips in them and then served them with vanilla ice cream. "_ she sent to Lee and grinned. "Oh! We could do that for New Years for Roman!" she said happily.

Harry gave her a curious look and yawned. "Do what?" he asked.

" _Ice cream and Chocolate chip waffles."_ she sent to both John and Harry.

Harry chuckled and accepted the cup of coffee that John brought over for him.

Lee chuckled. " _I guess we can do that."_ he told them. He looked at the batter and decided to add the chocolate chips. He added the batter to the hot waffle iron.

"Food smells good." Luke said in some what of a zombie style and sat on a barstool and laid his head on the countertop.

"Stay up late, Squish?" Celes asked him.

"A little." He yawned.

Celes reached out and ruffled her hand through his hair. "Well you are very much like your mother." she said and shook her head.

Jude walked into the kitchen alone and stopped at the door when she saw her fathers and then looked at Celes for help.

Celes smiled. "Wheres your other half, baby?" she asked her.

Jude blushed deeply. "He went to ground so hes still sleeping." she said and walked into the kitchen further and sat up on the stool on the other side of Celes.

Harry smiled at Jude and suppress his urge to glare at Celes for her little poke at them. "Morning, Junebug." he said to her.

Jude gave him a little smile. "Morning Dad." she said.

"Morning, brave girl." John told her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning, Papa." she said softly.

"Want a waffle?" Lee asked her.

"I do!" Luke said as he popped his head up.

Jude laughed at Luke. "Of course you do." she teased. " _Diamond is so going to have to learn to cook for you."_ she sent him with a giggle. "Yes, I want a waffle. Maybe even two." she said to Lee.

"Two? They are belgian waffles." he told her.

"Oh! I want two too!" Luke added. " _If not then I can cook. I enjoy food. Food of the gods!"_ He sang back to Jude.

Jude giggled aloud. "Weirdo." she said to him. " _Good boyfriend though."_ she sent to him. "Okay I want one waffle then and scrambled eggs and bacon and I want to drown my plate in syrup and I want Luke to be able to do the same thing." she said.

"Jude…" Celes said trailing off realizing what she was doing and shaking her head.

"The best sister _ever!_ " Luke said.

Lee frowned and looked at Luke and then to Jude. "I sense conspiracy."

Jude grinned at him. "You would be right. You made me wear a bracelet that was to repel guys from me." she pointed out to them.

Lee made a pained face. "Uh…"

Jude kept grinning. "Give me that… and a trip to Uncle George's store for Luke and I and we will call it good for you and me Daddy." she said to him.

He gave another pained looked as Luke jumped onto his seat. "YES!"

Lee gave a whimper and then looked over to Celes, Harry, and John. He groaned, "Okay. You have a deal."

"Woot!" Luke jumped off his chair and ran around the island a couple of time shen ran to Jude and gave her a tight hug. "Best sister _ever_!"

Jude giggled and hugged him back. "I learn from the best brother ever." she said.

Luke jumped up and down in excitement. He kissed Bree, Lana, and Danger. "You all are excellent sisters too. Just keep learning from Jude. You will make your brothers happy too." he told them.

Lee groaned. "She is in ka-hoots with the devil." He mumbled under his breath as he took out the first waffle.

Jude smiled to herself and felt a little better.

Celes laughed. "That was a very Roman move there." she said and kept laughing.

Harry shook his head. "You have been Luke's partner in crime for too long, Junebug." he said.

Roman yawned as she walked in. She pulled her robe closed and tied it. She sat at the island.

"Mum! Mum, mum, mum, guess what? Guess what?" Luke said excitedly.

She looked at him as if he was insane. "What have you all done to my son?" she demanded of them.

"Jude just negotiated a deal for Luke and herself with Lee." Celes supplied.

"Oh? And what is this deal?" Roman asked him.

"I'm not prohibited on how much syrup I get onto my waffle and I get to go to Uncle Georgie's shop!" he said then hopped around.

Roman frowned. "Hey! I want in on this deal. No limits on what goes onto my waffle."

Celes smiled at her. " _We were going to do waffles and ice cream for you on New Years eve while we spent your last day with you before you head off on walkabout."_ she sent to Roman hoping it would help.

Jude looked at Lee the question of whether or not she could add Mummy to that part of the deal in her eyes.

"Denied. Whereas you kids are easier to be controlled your mother isn't so easy." Lee told her. "Besides we have something planned for your mum."

Roman shook her head and smiled. "I can be bad." A thought hit her and she smiled. "I am totally going to have to do something else." She rubbed her hands together. "Oh, yes."

Lee frowned. "I don't think I want to know where your mind is going."

Celes shook her head and blew a raspberry into Bree's neck and then Lana's acting like she wasn't paying attention.

Bree squealed and clapped her hands bouncing on Celes' lap.

Lana giggled, she rocked ont Celes' lap and and pressed her hands onto the island.

Lee made Miles and Danger's plate as he added more batter to the iron. "Hey, bouncy, bounce it into a chair."

Luke hopped to his chair and then jumped onto his chair.

Celes smiled and stopped the girls movements as the three of them started to wiggle a little out of the chair. She laughed and adjusted them both and stood with them on her hips and walked over and put them in their high chairs next to Cello and Albie and then gave her lower back a little rub as it tugged at her and sat herself back down.

Val and Noah walked into the kitchen, Val carried Hail while Noah had Vinny who was already reaching for Roman.

"Mornings." Roman greeted as she sat Vinny on her lap. She kissed Hail and tickled his belly.

Lee chuckled and passed out more plates. "So what is everyone planning to do today… besides my torture?"

Celes smiled. "Well since there will be a trip to the alley anyway maybe we should have a family outing today." she suggested. "We could go there this afternoon and do something else beforehand."

"Oh, that would be fun!" Roman said. "We can even eat at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh! Yes!" Celes said with a grin. " _And maybe I can work in some Chocolate Daddy time too."_ she sent to Lee with a moan when he stepped away from the waffle iron.

He groaned and shivered. he glared at Celes. " _Not cool,_ " he told her. He passed plates to everyone else. He looked at Luke with a groan and passed him his plate with two waffles. "Please, eat some real food too." He told him.

Luke smiled, "Okay." He said as she started to add syrup to his waffle.

Roman giggled. She ran her fingers through Luke's hair. "That is my son."

Lee shook his head. "Who knew, I married satan and she spawned the son of satan?" he mumbled to himself.

Celes gave a little sigh. "We should send a note to Alaric and Nick so Blaise can bring them to meet us if they want." she said and had a sudden wave of nausea and rubbed her little belly.

Lee slid her a plate. "That sounds good." He then slid a plate to Roman.

"A big family outing. Sounds good to me." She said as she added syrup.

Celes grinned as she ate a few bites of her eggs. "Yes it does." she said and then reached for the syrup for her waffle she wiggled her fingers at it trying to get Roman to hand it to her.

Roman giggled and try to keep pouring syrup.

"Hey!" Lee said and took the syrup from her and passed it to Celes. "Sugar baby and sugar minie." he told Ro and Luke.

Celes giggled and started the process of filling all the little squares in her waffle.

John chuckled. "I guess we will have to get the super stroller out of the little ones." he said thinking it over in his head.

Lee nodded, "That sounds about right."

Roman rocked side to side as she atesomeof her waffle. She giggled and dipped her finger into the syrup and fed it to Vinny. "Good food, huh?" She dipped some of her scrambled eggs in the syrup and fed it to Vinny.

Vinny ate it eagerly and giggled. She touched Roman's face and asked for more syrup.

Roman giggled and then dipped her finger into the syrup and fed it to her. She broke a piece of waffle and also fed it to her.

Celes watched the two of them and smiled. She started to cut her waffle up and then ate it with a little moan and ate some bacon. "After breakfast then we all shower and bath and then go out?" she asked them all.

Lee nodded, "Yeah sounds right." he looked over to Roman. "You with me this time."

Roman gave a pained look and then looked over to Celes help.

Celes grinned at Lee invitingly. "How about you take a shower with me, I need a little Lee time." she said to him.

Lee looked at them and frowned a little. He knew something was going on but he wasn't sure what. " _Harry, John, I think one of you need to bathe Roman. She is pregnant with Damon and we all know how his bathing habits were."_ He nodded to Celes and passed Harry, and John a plate.

Harry and John both nodded.

" _I'll do it."_ Harry sent to Lee and John.

Celes grinned and ate the rest of her food quickly. She finished and held her plate for more. "Bacon." she said and grinned.

Lee added bacon to her plate as he chuckled.

Roman quickly at her food and then slipped off her chair. She gave kisses and then quickly left the kitchen.

Harry popped up out of his seat and followed her. He caught up to her and lifted her in his arms. "Come on, Ro lets go take a bath." he said starting for their bedroom.

"Uh, no. I can wait until after everyone is done. I can run baths for everyone." She said trying to get out of his arms.

"No, no. I would like to bathe you. I miss it, honestly." he said and kissed her cheek. "I promise to not get fresh, just bathe you." he said as he strowed to the library holding her tightly to him.

"No, its okay. We can do that after the kids are all bathed. Its really going to take them awhile and by the time we get done it will be noon. You can bathe me later." She said and tried to push away from him.

Harry shook his head. "No, Ro. John, Celes, Lee, and the older kids got it." he said going into their room and then their bathroom and still holding her turned on the water. "Its okay, really don't worry about them. Let me dote on you, you're getting ready to go on a walkabout and you'll be gone. Let me do this." he implored her.

She bit her lower lip."But you can do this after I get back." She told him. "Really its okay."

Harry pressed his face into her neck. "Please Roman." he said his voice a little pained. "Please... it'll help me while you're gone."

Roman whimpered. "I don't want to take a bath." She finally broke down. "Please don't make me get into the water. I'll do anything just don't make me get in. I use magic to clean myself. Let me do that. I'll do anything… just don't make me get into the bathwater." She told him as she curled her fingers into this shirt and tried to get out of his arms again. "Please!"

Harry held her tighter and gave a pained noise in his throat. "I miss you, Ku'uipo." he said into her neck. He shut his eyes and sighed. "I… I don't want to fight you on this but if I let you, you have to tell Lee what's going on too… eventually." he said keeping his face in her neck. Her scent was slightly off, it was still Roman but it was mixed with something else.

"Okay. I can do that, eventually. I can do eventually." She told him and nodded. "What do you want in return." She told him. "You give me something and I give you something."

Harry sighed and pulled back and looked at her. "The only thing I want from you right now, you can't give me." he kissed her anyways. "How about after Damon is born and Lee has had his time with you, you and me go out on that yacht and have a proper pirate week." he said to her.

She nodded. "We can do that. I enjoyed the jetskis. We can race. Oh! And we can actually scuba dive! I've been wanting to do that for a long time! Deep water fishing. Sounds good, yeah?"

Harry nodded smiling at her. He reached up and turned off the tub and stood and then set her down. He kissed her forehead. "Do your thing, I'm going to go use the bathroom in mine and Cel's room. Don't worry I'll just pop up there so no suspicion is raised." he said before she could protest. He kissed her forehead again and popped out.

Roman sighed in relief. She waved a hand and was cleaned. She was dressed in jeans, a dark turtleneck, and socks. She brushed her hair and braided it. She sat on the bed and pulled on a purple hoodie and waited for Harry. It only seemed right that she would do that so that there wasn't any suspicion. She walked over to the door to the garden and slid it open. Snow covered it in a perfect blanket. She smiled as she looked it over and sat down on the little porch. She listened to the bamboo fountain fill with water and then dump over with it was full. Damon had came to her here a couple of time before. She hoped one day that she would bring him out to the garden again. She smiled again and then flashes of memories flooded her mind. Memories… that were supposed to be locked away. She frowned and saw watched them. They were of Damon and Celes… in Hawaii then at Hogwarts. She gave a gasp as her own memory unlocked. she sat stunned for a moment then she started to laugh. She laughed so hard she doubled over. She felt Damon give a kick. "You little playboy. Always the charmer. I'll tell you what. I couldn't resist her either. She was always the aggressor. Here i wanted to be the man and she was boom. Oh yeah, I'm in charge." She laughed. "That's our Celes."

" _My Celes."_ Damon told her.

Roman sat up straight. "So you decided to speak."

" _I want Vinny."_ he told her. " _Ice Cream!"_ he sang as he kicked her again and then started to roll around.

Roman squealed as she shot up. "Celes!" She called as she ran out the bedroom. "Celes! Celes!" she called and continued to run.

Celes came down from the upper level of the house and looked at Roman in concern. "What, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

Roman slid to a stop and giggled. She pulled Celes to her and placed her hands on her belly. "Talk to him."

Celes smiled. "Hi, little prince, how are you?" she asked him as she leaned down closer.

" _I want ice cream."_ Damon sang to her. " _Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream."_ he chanted. He pushed his magic out and then wrapped it around Celes.

Celes gave a little gasp as her eyes filled with tears and she pressed her cheek to Roman's belly and then wrapped her magic around Damon. "Oh… oh you can have as much ice cream as you want. My little prince." she sniffed as she started to cry she had been waiting for this moment, to hear him talking again. Now he was and all she could do was cry, she missed him terribly.

Roman smiled as she held her. "Its okay." She told her. "I guess this is his way of saying Merry Christmas." She wiped at her own tears. "Celes don't cry... I'm gonna cry..." she sniffed.

Celes sniffed and kissed her little belly and stood up smoothing out her green tunic top. "I'm sorry…" she said and wiped at her tears. "Its just good to hear him. I miss him." she said and gave a watery laugh.

Roman smiled and hugged her. "Its our boy, Celes." She squealed and hugged her tightly as she started to bounce with her.

Celes giggled and bounced along with Roman and stopped suddenly and gave her a kiss. She sighed. "Our boy." she said and touched Roman's little belly again and grinned and kissed her again. "Our boy, our baby." she sang and kissed Roman once again. "Hear that little prince, you're our baby boy." she said to him.

" _My mama. My mama. My mama."_ He sang. " _Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream._ " He started chanting again.

Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman's little belly. "I guess we need some ice cream before we leave then." she said and stood back up and stepped away and bent her head over and pulled her hair into a ponytail and then stood. "Quick, before Lee comes down and stops us." she said and took Roman's hand kissing her again and leading her to the kitchen.

Roman giggled with conspiracy. She loved sneaking around. She quickly followed Celes and opened the freezer. "Homemade cookie dough ice cream!" She said pulling out the ice cream.

Celes giggled and pulled out two spoons and handed one to her and sat down at the island and after Roman sat down they started to eat the ice cream straight from the bin. "Ice cream is yummy!" she sang as she ate a bite.

Roman moaned as she ate the ice cream. "Best craving ever." She told her. "oh, I also enjoyed my shake and fries too. That was good."

Celes smiled. "I have this lemon… citrus thing… but my favorite was always the look on your face when I ate fish fingers and custard." she giggled.

Roman made a face of disgust. "I don't know how you ate that." She told her and shook her head. She shivered and ate more ice cream.

Celes giggled. "It was good, still is…er… sometimes." she said with a shrug and looked at Roman. "So, Lee and I decided to have this baby be a surprise. No sex of the finding outness this time." she said and ate some more ice cream.

"No finding out?" She asked as she frowned. "Can I peak a little?"

Celes smiled at her. "I guess, but don't tell me about it… well I may hound you if you know… but if you really want to know." she said and turned and pressed the tunic to mold around her subtle swell of baby bump. "Then go for it."

Roman giggled. "You do know the further along you go the more talking he or she will get and you will know." She pointed out.

Celes smiled and rubbed the little bump. "I know." she said. "But for now, I think I'll just wait its still like three weeks before the baby starts talking to me." she said. "Er, maybe sooner I don't know I have to ask John how far along I am." she shrugged.

Roman giggled. "In that case I won't peek until you tell me to." She squealed in excitement. "I love finding out the gender of the babies." She told her and ate more ice cream.

Celes giggled at her. "I know you do." she said pointing her spoon at her and then ate some more ice cream and gave a little moan. "You know what we should do when we make more homemade ice cream. We should mix better than sex cake batter in it." she said with a moan at the thought.

"What is better than sex cake?" She asked as she licked her spoon.

"A devils food cake with a whipped cream frosting, crumbled chocolate chip cookies on top with a caramel and chocolate drizzle on top of that." she moaned. "So yummy… so, so yummy… and probably really yummy to eat off of…" she trailed off and gave Roman a heated look and smiled a little.

Roman moaned as she heard the ingredients. "Oh yes. We should make that." She rubbed her little belly and bounce in her seat. "Oh now I'm gonna be craving that until I taste it! What are you doing to me?"

Celes giggled and got up and put her spoon in the sink. She walked back over to Roman and kissed her cheek. "Seducing you the only way I can. With ice cream combinations." she whispered in her ear and then pulled away and sighed. "Don't eat too much more ice cream, okay? I need to go… scratch an itch." she said sheepishly and kissed her cheek again.

Roman nodded as she at her ice cream. "I make no promises." She sang.

Celes giggled and touched the bin and cast a little spell so that when she got to a certain point she couldn't eat anymore. "I'll be back." she sang and gave Damon three little nudges with her magic before she left the room. She hummed to herself as she walked up to the second level in search of Lee. She still needed to a shower, she hadn't take one yet when Roman started calling for her. She went up into her and Lee's room and sighed deciding to go on and let him join her if he wanted. She turned on the water in the shower stripped off her clothes and got into the shower.

"Those little brats!" Lee growled as he walked into the room. "Celes are you in here?" He called as he carried Danger in his arms who was crying.

Celes turned off the shower and pulled a towel around herself and walked out into the main room and looked at Lee and then at Danger. "What happened?" she asked.

"James decided he wanted to pick on the girls but ended up getting Danger. She has gum all through her hair." He said as he sat on the bed with her on his lap. "Miles got angry and decided he was going to fight James. Then Rain got involved... it was just a mess." He growled

"Don't cut my hair mama. Please don't cut my hair." Danger cried.

Celes went over and sat down on the bed with Lee and Danger. She scooted close and let her stay in Lee's arms while she examined the damage the gum had caused and then kissed her cheek. "We don't have to cut it. I can use magic to get it out, its not too bad so it should be easy." she said to Danger. "Sound good?"

"No!" They both said in unison. Danger with more of a panic.

"James charmed it some how where it spreads with magic. I don't know how he did it. John and I took turns trying to get it out but it only got worse." Lee told her.

Celes sighed. "James is not going to the alley with us today. I'll have to talk to Val, but I think its best if he stays home." she said and looked over Danger's hair again. She saw that the gum was primarily in the lower half of her hair. "We could try peanut butter." she said.

"Do you think that will work?" He asked as he tried peeling some out of her hair but not getting anywhere.

"The peanut oil should do away with the stick of the gum and it should come out." she said and stood and lifted Danger's chin. "We will try everything else before we consider cutting your beautiful hair off." she said to her and kissed her forehead. She waved a hand and was dressed in sweats and a tank top. "Come on lets go see if we can fix this."

Danger sniffed and nodded as she took Celes' hand. When she thought of her hair she started to cry all over again.

Celes stopped and picked her up and hugged her close. "Danger, calm down for me okay? We are going to save your hair, and then James is going to be grounded until he's forty." she said hoping that would get her to laugh a little.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and arms. "Okay."

Celes carried her down to the kitchen and smiled at Roman. "We have a crisis." she said and set Danger down on the island next to where Roman was sitting.

Roman frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled Danger to sit in front of her. "Why are you crying, baby?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"James put gum in my hair." She cried. "And it won't come out... and papa and daddy think we have to cut it." She cried harder.

"Oh, sweetie." Roman smiled. "Boys don't know the first thing about hair. And that goes for your daddies too." She told her as she wiped her eyes. "We will get the gum out and not one string of hair will be cut. Okay? We just need a little peanut butter."

Celes walked over with a smile holding the jar. "Which I happen to have right here. Alright little girl here we go." she said and started the process of applying peanut butter to Danger's hair and slowly the gum started to come out. Soon enough it was all out. Celes kissed her cheek as she closed the peanut butter up. "See, little girl? All better and you didn't have to have your haircut. Now if you'll excuse me I have a young Potter boy to punish." she said and kissed Danger's cheek again.

Roman smiled and fed her some ice cream. "Come on. Lets washed the peanut butter out of your hair and put it into pretty braids." She said and walked her out the kitchen behind Celes. _"Dont kill him, Celes. He wasn't thinking. He probably didn't mean for it to happen."_ She sent her.

Celes gave a little sigh and a nod and walked towards the kids part of the house. She found Miles and smiled at him. "Where's your brother?" she asked him.

"In his room." he said shortly and then looked up at Celes with big eyes. "Did you save her hair Mama? She really loves her hair." he asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, baby, her hair is intact." she said. "When she finishes her bath you can go play with her." she said and kissed the top of his head and went over to James' room and tapped on the door. She pushed the door open and found him sitting on his bed looking miserable. "James Sirius Potter, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

James looked up at her and smiled a little. "I was just messing around. I was only teasing, I didn't mean for it to actually go into her hair." he said.

Celes sighed and crossed her arms. "Why were you teasing her in the first place?"

"Shes my sister, Mama, its my job." he said like it was the most common knowledge on the planet.

Celes sighed and let his smart mouth slip a little. "I have half a mind to leave you here with Val and Jude, but then they would miss out on the day out too and that's not fair to them. So heres what we are going to do. You are barred from anything coming from Uncle George's shop for a month." she said.

"Awe, Mama!" James exclaimed. "I'll stay home, I'll apologize, I'll do whatever but… I was going to get something from the shop today." he complained.

Celes shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, James. No WWW for a month, that also goes for anything that's already in this house. Your siblings will be told and punished if they aide you in getting anything from the shop. Today when they go you and I will stay out together. Understood?" she asked him.

James gave a little scowl and a whimper and nodded. "Yes Mama." he said quietly.

Celes looked at him a little longer and then shook her head. "Get dressed." she said. "And, James?"

James looked up at her.

"I love you." she said to him.

James gave a little half smile. "I love you too, Mama." he said.

Celes smiled back at her son and shook her head, that boy was more Weasley than Potter and she just loved it. She gave him one last look and left him alone and started back out into the hallway to head off and finally take her shower.

After Roman finished washing Danger's hair and then bathing her she walked her to her room and dressed her. She opened her bedroom door and started putting braids in her hair.

John poked his head into the room and smiled. "You got it out." he said. "That's good."

"Yeah. Had to calm her down after you and Lee scared her half to death." She smiled and shook her head.

John gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "We didn't know, good thing Lee brought her to you." he winked at Danger. "Sorry, sweetpea." he said to her.

Danger smiled at him. "Mum said boys and daddies don't know about hair. So next time I'll go to her or mama." She said as she kicked her feet.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "Lee went to Celea and Celes came down to the kitchen and we took care of it."

John chuckled. "Well, either way if got fixed without the extreme involved." he said. "I'm going to go grab a shower. Everyone is dressed and ready to do and a bag is packed for the babies." he said.

"Okay." She said and continue to do Danger's hair.

John watched them for a few more minutes then left to shower.

Celes stepped out of her shower and shut her eyes for a minute to let the dizzy spell pass. She sighed and opened her eyes when it did and walked out into her and Lee's room drying her hair. She grinned and sat down on the bed and then laid back on it looking up at the angled ceiling of the attic and shook her head. She turned her head and looked back into the bathroom at Lee who was finishing up and sighed again. She sat back up and started to get dressed in something warm.

Lee walked out with a towel. "Sorry about the lack of time in the shower." He told her. This was one busy morning."

Celes nodded. "Yes well, that is what having kids is about. Always busy and always on the go. I enjoy it, even the parts where I have to be the bad guy… not in the I take pleasure in it but I just… its apart of being a parent so I like it." she shrugged as she tried to button her pants.

Lee chuckled. "I know what you mean." He dried off and pulled on Jeans. "We still have time to make more." He winked at her.

Celes giggled and pushed her pants off not able to get them to button. She sighed and picked out a long skirt instead and pulled that on. She looked at Lee. "And we can do lots of practicing while this ones baking." she said and pulled on a green turtleneck shirt that molded to her curves. She pulled it down over the black skirt and added a little belted chain on her hips and then sat down and started to comb out her hair.

"That," he kissed her neck. "Is always fun." He turned in his shirt then said on the bed and pulled on his socks.

Celes gave a little shiver and braided her hair into loose low pigtails down the front of her body. When she was done she waved a hand and a pair of ankle boots appeared and after putting on socks she pulled them on and stood. "Ready?" she asked him.

Lee pulled on his shoes and ties them. "Yeah." He said as he laces his belt through his jean loops. "Lets go." He kissed her again.

Celes smiled and started out of the room. "You know its not even fair how incredibly sexy you, John, and Harry make clothes look." she said shaking her head. "So not fair." she said as they started for the main staircase of the house.

Lee chuckled. "We think the same way about you and Ro." He told her.

Celes giggled. "I guess then we are pretty even on that front then." she said and ran a hand down over his arm. "Part of me just wants to hide in bed all day." she said with a giggle.

Lee growled and turned to her. "Evil she devil." He growled and kissed her. "Behavior yourself." He smacked her her ass and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

Celes giggled and followed him. "Oh I _always_ behave myself." she said to him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Yes but the question is whether you behave good or bad now, isn't it?" he asked her and when she got close enough he planted a kiss on her lips.

"And we all know you don't behave prop when you want someone too." Lee said. He looked over to Harry. " _So did she bathe?_ "

Harry nodded. " _Yup."_ he said, it wasn't necessarily a lie. She did bathe.

Celes grinned. "Well then I guess I'm going to be very improper today." she said with a heated look at Lee.

"You do that and I'll ignore you." He chuckled.

Celes gave a little smile and got up on a stool. "I'd like to see you try to ignore me." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Oh now its a challange. This should be good."

"Oh, its on." Lee told her.

Kids started to fill in the kitchen. Roman carried both Hail and Vinny. Once Vinny heard Damon she literally clung to Roman's little belly. She giggled as she adjusted Vinny who kept trying to slid down to her belly. "Vinny, you have to stay put or you are going to get hurt."

Vinny gave a little sigh and reached up and touched Roman's cheek relaying that Damon keeps asking for her to be closer, so that's what shes trying to do.

Roman shook her head as she sat hail down and kissed him. "Okay, I'm gonna put you in a papoose. You tell him you can't get closer until I'm sitting or laying down. We are going out so it's dangers."

Vinny nodded and relayed the message to Damon who promptly kicked her and she giggled a little patting the spot.

Celes watched them and her heart gave a little tug, she felt bad for Roman, she missed Venelope and Damon too. She slid off her stool and rubbed past Lee for affect and opened the fridge and pulled out a handful of grapes and ate them waiting for everyone to be ready.

"Are we ready family?" John asked the kids.

"Yeah, lets go." Roman told him as she started to wrap Vinny to her. "Sleeping beauty who takes long showers. Then prims to perfection."

 _"Papa should be called Mappy. A mix between mama and pappy."_ Hail laughed at his joked.

"Hey!" John said to Hail as he plucked him up off Roman's lap.

Everyone headed out of the kitchen and they started the process of popping kids to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they all headed into the alley. Everyone scattered into smaller clumps.

Celes walked along with Harry, James and Rain. She kept sending her magic to rub along Lee. She leaned against Harry's bicep and he got her a bag of popcorn from the little stand set up in the alley it was a warm snack in the cold.

Once they all came back together everyone shuffled into the WWW except James and Celes. Celes took his hand and led him back to the Leaky Cauldron. She got him a snack and nibbled on it herself as they waited for their family to be done. Celes watched her son, he looked so miserable. She felt bad, but she had to stay strong. She was feeling a little weepy anyways because true to his word Lee had ignored her. It was a game and she knew it was but her emotions were so… easily turned with the slightest word or action. It bugged her really, wishy washy was not how she worked. She bucked herself up as she sat with James and then gave a little sigh and shut her eyes and started to push her magic out. She ran her magic over Lee's body again and this time went slower and took her time to let it spread to every part of his body. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she kept her magic caressing him and opened her eyes.

Roman, Lee, Harry, and John all filled into the Leaky cauldron. Lee was frazzled and looked annoyed. Luke was on top of the world with two bags of stuff. Roman giggled and she held Albus and Cello's hand with Vinny strapped to her chest. They all sat at a long table with all the kids.

Lee glared at Celes as he sat down away from Celes.

"Mama!"luke said excited. "Look what I got!"

Celes giggled and looked into his bags. "Jeez, Squish, you pulled out all the stops on this 'supply run' didn't you?" she asked.

Jude walked up beaming holding two bags of her own. " _We_ are stocked up for the next year and a half!" she said bouncing on her toes.

"This is awesome!" Luke said excitedly.

Roman chuckled as she sat down and held Vinny to her little baby bump. "They almost wiped Georgie out."

Celes giggled more. "I'm sure." she said and shook her head. "Sit down, Tom is bringing lunch over to the table soon." she said to Jude and Luke. She got up and kissed each of them on the head as they sat at the table that was pushed together in the middle of the inn for them. She walked over and told the innkeeper they were ready for lunch and then as she walked back to her spot she trailed a finger up the back of Lee's neck and allowed her magic to dip down into his pants. She giggled a little and went and sat back down. "So what did we all do beside wipe out uncle George?" she asked the group as a large.

The kids all started talking at once. Lee leaned over to John and whispered something to him. John chuckled and nodded. He lowered Celes' sex drive and then winked at her.

Celes tried to listen to all the strings of conversation but felt her urge to have sex drop and her temper flared a little. She caught Miles and Danger talking about something on the second level of the store. The twins sang about something they heard in the store. She smiled at the kids and when they all seemed to move onto talking to one another she fixed Lee and John with an angry glare and then lunch arrived and she could be preoccupied with food for a little while.

Roman hummed as she ate her food. " _You really aren't listening to the kids are you?"_ She asked Celes.

Celes' gaze snapped to hers. " _No, I'm a little pissed off."_ she said back and winced a little.

Roman flinched a little. _"Danger and Miles are trying to tell you how daddy nearly fell from the second level of the shop."_ She whispered.

Celes stood suddenly as her guilt and anger spiked. She kissed Danger and Miles so they wouldn't think it was them and then went up into the second level of the inn and stood in the dark hallway. She hated this, she hated how she was feeling. Her emotions were so out of control. She gave a little growl and wiped at her eyes irritated with herself. She shut her eyes and leaned against the wall trying to get herself under control.

Roman followed her and leaned against the opposite wall. "He's fine... just a little shaken up." She whispered.

Celes sniffed and shook her head. "It still my fault." she whispered and wiped at her eyes irritatedly again. "God these mood swings are killing me. This must be how it felt to be all of you when I was broken. This is annoying." she said. She shut her eyes again. "God! Life is just a little much right now." she whispered. "I just need a minute."

Roman sighed as she stepped to her and pulled her into her arms and looked into her eyes. She pressed her belly to her and allowed Damon to reach out to her and the baby. He hummed to them and tried to sooth them as he caresses his magic over both of them.

Celes relaxed a little and felt her emotions become a little less chaotic. She usually had a better handle but it just seemed to spike up sometimes and become difficult. She sighed and smiled a little. "Sorry." she said.

Roman shook her head. "I may not know how to comfort comfort now but you and Damon will always have a special bond." She told her as he kicked her belly three times and in turn kicked Celes' belly.

Celes gave a little smile. "My Dai." she whispered and felt a fluttering from her own belly. She gave a little gasp and smiled bigger. "Okay, I'm okay now." she said. "Thank you." she said and nudged Damon three times with her magic.

 _"You owe me ice cream._ " Damon sang to her and resumed his rolling around.

Celes giggled. "After lunch we will go to the place in Diagon Alley." she said to Roman. "We will sneak away." she said.

Roman giggled and stepped away from her. She smiled and laced her fingers with hers and then walked down to the lunch room. She sat down and plucked Vinny up and sat her on her lap and resumed eating.

Celes ate silently, she listened to her family talk and would occasionally rub her belly when she felt the little flutters and sighed as lunch wound down and the kids started to ask for dessert.

Roman smiled. "Come on peoples. Papa and dad are gonna buy us ice cream." She told all the kids and walked out with cheering kids before Harry or John could complain.

Celes gave a little sigh as they all filed out and picked up some more bread and nibbled on it feeling a little apprehensive. She sighed and looked at Lee. "Sorry." she said to him.

Lee sighed and move over to sit next to her. "I would say it wasn't your fault but it kind of was." He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you are aroused but we need need be careful. Only tease when we can see each other and when we aren't in high places, yeah?"

Celes nodded and rubbed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." she said again. "If it helps I'm super emotional and its bugging the crap out of me." she giggled a little and shook her head.

Lee chuckled. "I know you didn't mean it." He told her as he gave her a squeeze. "Now behave yourself. Tonight it will be me and you. Got it?"

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay, I suppose I can be good." she said with a dramatic sigh. "If I must wait, then I shall wait."

Lee snorted. "You have no choice. I'll get John to release your drive but the moment you start up again I'm having it lowered. Deal?"

Celes sighed and smiled. "I hate so much that he can do that. Its so not even fair." she looked up at him and nodded. "Fine, deal." she said and kissed his chin.

Celes gave a little shiver and grinned. She kissed Lee's chin and then bounced over to Roman. "What flavor did you get? Can I try? Would that be okay?" she asked.

"I got mint chip." She fed some to Vinny and then allowed Celes to try.

Celes took a bite and sighed. "That's good." she said and then tapped Vinny's nose. "Mama misses you." she said to her.

Vinny giggled and touched her cheek and giggled again.

Celes smiled at her and then kissed her nose and then Roman's cheek. "I'm going to get me some ice cream. Peanut butter and chocolate." she sang and got up and went to get it humming to herself.

Harry came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Harry Potter." she said leaning against his chest as she waited for her ice cream.

"Okay." he said softly and rubbed her arms and rested his chin on top of her head.

Celes stood with him content. She had a sudden and wicked idea. She pressed her ass into his crotch and wiggled. Lee said she had to behave but she assumed that meant only with him. She'd pick on John too but he'd probably just lower her sex drive.

"Celes..." Harry said with a time of warning in his voice as his hand traveled around to her front and played with her little belt.

Celes shivered and giggled. "Yes, Harry Potter?" She asked.

"You are so bad." He said and leaned down and kissed her neck and gave a moan.

Celes giggled as they called out for her to get her ice cream. "Yay!" She said and turned a little and kissed him then went over and got her ice cream and then went and sat down with Roman again.

Roman giggled as she ate her ice cream with Vinny. She looked at all the younger kids and a mischievous glint entered her eyes. Vinny was a lady and didn't have ice cream covering her face. After she and Vinny finished their ice cream she kissed her cheek and then handed her to Lee. She wrapped her magic around Danger, Miles, Amy, Matt, Cello, Albie, Bree, and Lana. She hummed to herself as she slowly pulled them towards her. She picked Miles up and sat him on her lap and then started to lick his face clean.

"Awe, awe, Mum stop!" Miles said trying to pull away. "Run for your lives she's licking people again! Daddy save me!" He implored Lee reaching out to him as the other kids tried to get away.

Roman laughed as she started to picked up kids and lick them clean. She picked Danger and did the same. She squealed and tried to get away. Then she grabbed Amy up and licked her. "Mmm, you taste so good!"

Amy squealed. "No Mummy!" She squealed.

Val chuckled and leaned over to Jude. "She do this often."

Jude gave a little nod. "Yes..." She shivered as she recalled her doing the same to her once. "Not cool."

Roman had gone through all the kids except for Cello. He stood in front of her and pointed at her like he did Bree and Lana. "No!" He said with authority like he did his younger sisters. "No mum. Stop it."

"Oh you little brat. You have always been trying to tell me what to do since the day you were born. _I'm_ the mother and you're the baby." She picked him up and licked his face clean.

"No mum. No!" He squealed.

Roman giggled and set him down when he was cleaned. "You all taste so good."

"you know she wouldn't have done that if you didn't have ice cream all over your faces." Luke told them.

Roman giggled and turned to Hail who had wide eyes.

 _"Mappy, hurry clean me up befor the face licker gets ahold of me!"_ He demanded of John.

John chuckled and cleaned Hail up just before Roman got to him. He shook his head. "Little keikikane." he said poking his nose. "You're going to call me that now aren't you?" he asked Hail.

" _Is the sky blue?"_ He asked and laughed.

"You can't get away from me that easily. All the kids went through it. Its a right of passage." Roman told Hail.

" _Not while Mappy is around. I'm gonna be be so fresh and so... uh-oh. Hey guy named after a girl. I need to be changed!"_ Hail made his baby noise at Val.

Val chuckled. "My name is Valentin, its Romanian, _om mic."_ he told Hail and stood picking up the baby and brushing an affectionate kiss on top of his head.

Jude stood up with a the bag and grinned at them and handed it to Val knowing Hail preferred that boys changed his diaper.

" _Oh yes. You were named after a girl's holiday. I'll just call you Hearts."_ Hail told him as he pressed his hands over Val's cheeks. He giggled when he made a fish face.

Val chuckled. "I am named after St. Valentine… or the it originates from that name, he he was a guy." he said his speech distorted by the fish face. "Come on, _om mic."_ he said and carried him to a place to change him.

" _Hearts, Hearts. Hearts. But remember I'm the real love expert here._ " Haile told him as they walked away.

Roman giggled as she watched them. "I think Val would be a great godfather to Hail."

Celes smiled. "I think you may be right, but maybe this time you could tell Lee first. Cello's is Draco and you just decided that bam, one day." she pointed out with a giggle.

Roman giggled. "Thats because you all were working at Hogwarts. She smiled and turned to Lee. "I want Val to be Hail's godfather."

Lee choked on his lemonade. "What?" He coughed.

"Draco is Cello's godfather. And Val is good with Hail. Oh and I think Scott she be Lana and Bree's godfather. He will spoil them rotten." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I like that, he will. He will dote on those two." she pointed out.

Harry leaned forward a little and smiled. "I like that idea too, you know speaking of that my Godson started Hogwarts this year, he's even hangs out with Noah some." he said.

"You have a godson?" Roman asked.

Harry nodded. "Teddy Lupin." he said. "He lives with Tonks' dad though, but yeah. I don't know too much about him her dad sort of keeps him from me." he said.

Celes frowned. "He should know our family." she said. "We should invite him to our home this summer."

"Maybe after our vacation. We did promise Harry a deserted island vacation." Roman told her

"A deserted island vacation?" Lee asked as her perked up. "What does this vacation entail?"

"Have you ever seen the Blue Lagoon?" Celes asked him.

"Yeah..."

"It'll be a bit like that, save the dangerous parts." she giggled.

Lee smiled brightly. "If I could squeeze I swear I would."

Roman laughed and shook her head.

"I suppose we could do that in late August…" Celes said with a shrug trailing off and biting her lower lip in thought.

"That sounds good." Lee nodded.

"Hey! John still owes me the day after his birthday... when is that?" Roman asked.

"The day after is April 10th Ro." John chuckled.

Roman groaned. "I'll still be pregnant. Never mind I'll do it next year."

John chuckled. "I am very patient." he said to her.

Celes smiled. "Very, very. Are we going to have a honeymoon after we get married?" she asked him curiously.

"Isn't that what usually happens when people get married?" John asked.

"Well if we can work it all out, we can get married in the first week in August next year, then honeymoon the week after then sort of… segway into the deserted island blue lagoon group vacation." she said with a little smile and a little shrug. "And if not, I've waited this long I can wait longer. If need be, I'll wait for, forever… on many levels… on the important ones we are already married." she grinned.

"Wait... I'm lost you mean this August coming up or the august the following year?" Roman asked as she looked between them.

"Roman its still this year for another like four days, I mean this August coming up. After this one and Damon are born." Celes said with a smile.

Roman frowned and fought not to flinch away from Celes. "Sorry... towards the end of the year like this I just start counting it as next year already." She grumbled as she traced a tile.

Celes nodded. "Its okay, I wasn't upset, I was just clarifying. I'm sorry if that came off as harsh it wasn't meant to." she said softly and stopped her hand with her own.

She nodded. "So this August. That sounds good. Oh listen to me. This isnt my business. Its not my wedding. Sorry. I'll shut up."

Celes sighed. "But you're aloud to have an opinion." she whispered to Roman. "Always, it matters to me that you do."

She gave a smiled. "Okay."

John chuckled. "August sounds good to me."

Celes beamed at him. "Good, I figured that way you boys… all of the boys actually won't freeze of their wee bits because yer all wearing kilts." she winked at them.

"Oh!" Roman raised a hand. "Can I have a pet hermit crab?"

Harry stiffened a little in his seat. "You can not have a devil crab. We have talked about this." he said to her.

"Yeah but I still want one and I'm gonna keep asking until I get one." She grumbled.

Harry smiled at her. "You just got a piggie, how about you concentrate on one pet at a time." he suggested gently.

Roman squinted her eyes at him as she felt a strange power behind his words that she never felt before. She smiled at him. "Okay."

 _"All haile Mikhail. For he has returned!"_ Hail announced as Val returned with him.

Roman giggled and shook her head. She turned turned turned lee. "Well?" She asked him.

"Well, what?" He asked.

Roman groaned. " _Godfather, hello?_ "

" _I'll think about it_." He told her.

" _Lee, please? He already helps take care of the kids. He's good_."

Lee sighed. " _How about I make you a deal. When you come back from your little... trip I will have a definite answer for you_."

She frowned. " _If you are gonna spar with him I want to be there. Its not everyday you spar with a Carpathian_."

Lee chuckled. "I will talk to the rest of the guys about it."

Roman squealed and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Come on, lets go home."

Celes smiled a little and stood as did the others and they all started the process of getting their family home. Once there the kids scattered along with John. Celes sighed and got into the fridge for something to eat. She was hungry again and couldn't help but feel a little sad for some reason. Probably just needed a nap or something.

Harry watched Celes with concern again, he seemed to be doing that a lot with both girls lately. It bugged him a little that Celes seemed so sensitive but he assumed that was the babies personality shining through. As for Roman, he just missed her. He looked at her and gave a sigh. He walked over and kissed Celes' head and then went and kissed Roman's. "I am going to go read, if you need me I will be in the library." he said to them and strolled off.

Roman waved him off as she followed the kids. When they were settled in for a nap she went to Jude's room and gently knocked on her door.

Jude looked up from her homework and smiled when she saw Roman's head poke into her room. "Hi, Mum. Come in." she said sitting up from her position on her belly and closed her potions book.

"What ya working on?" She asked as she she in and closed the door behind her.

"Potions essay that's due when I get back." she said pulling her knees up to her chest. "Whats going on, Mum?" she asked.

Roman smiled as she sat on the bed. "Well your first kiss happened and I wanted to talk about it. I mean come on it was your first kiss. How exciting is that?"

Jude blushed. "It was very exciting…" she whispered looking down at the the bedspread. "It… it was addictive." she said with a glance at Roman.

She nodded. "Mine was... odd. I was irritated with Lee and even more with Blazie so I didnt get that... rush."

Jude smiled at her. "But wasn't it with someone you loved?" she asked.

"Well... it was complicated for me. Don't get me wrong, I love your mother but at the time I didn't see Your mother in that way. But I also did a lot of things for the shock factor too."

Jude gave a smile. "I don't know how I feel… I know I'm suppose to be with him but I don't know if I love him." she whispered.

Roman nodded. "Love is complicated. I didn't know I loved Lee until... I think seventh year. Your mother is different from me. When she loves she really loves. I... I'm complicated. I rather push you away then keep you. I fell in love with your mum until fifth year. However it was the middle of fourth year that I saw possibilities for me and her. Do you see possibilities?"

Jude smiled a little. "I do." she said and looked at Roman. "I'm scared though, I don't want to fall in love. That means I could get hurt, and I can't seem to stop it. I keep… making myself stop." she said softly. "I don't want to feel that pain, falling in love and then being hurt by that person."

Roman gave her a small smile. "That never lasts." She whispers. "Jude, getting hurt is apart of growing. Its also apart of knowing each other. We still hurt each other without meaning to. The last thing we ever want to do is hurt each other. But the key to keep from hurting each other is communication."

Jude nodded and moved closer to Roman and rested her head on her shoulder. "Mummy can I talk to you whenever I need? I'd ask Mama... But sometimes she's so... Optimistic..." She shook her head. "Mamas so positive sometimes it's crazy." She giggled.

Roman laughed. "Yes you can talk to me whenever you need." She leaned her head on Jude's. "But you'll be good. Everything will work out. There are a few of you kids I know your partners are written in stone. And you're one of them."

Jude nodded. "I suppose you know a little about that." she said and sighed. "Boys are too complicated sometimes."

"Boys are butt monkeys. Then they get all he-man and barbarian and forget to use their brains." Roman told her and then laughed. "And it dont help that some of your brothers have picked it up."

Jude smiled. "Well they all idolize our dads it doesn't surprise me." she sighed. "Oh!" she turned and pulled out a drawing. "I'm sure Luke gave you a bunch too, but Diamond drew this for you." she said holding out the drawing that exploded of Diamond's imagination.

Roman smiled. "Beautiful. Just beautiful. I'll have to frame it and hang it in my work room. Thats where I hang all your guy's stuff." She giggled.

Jude grinned. "You know, I thought she could come stay for a few weeks this summer… if her mum will let her and you all say its okay." she said. "She's my best friend, I want her to meet Val before he… leaves." she said.

Roman smiled. "I don't see why not... of course I will have to talk to the others." She kissed her forehead. "I have to go nap and plot on how to get my next pet." She winked at her and got up. "love you."

Jude grinned up at her. "Love you too. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She told her and then made her way to her work room. She hung her picture then entered a small bedroom attached to her room and slid into bed. She gave a little sigh and fell asleep.

Celes swung her legs and ate another piece of apple she cut up. She sat in the hammock in her little lagoon room reading through her healing book again, wasting time while the house was quiet. She looked up at the little lagoon and considered getting in and then looked back down at her book.

The door to her lagoon opened and giggles were heard. Lana smiled brightly at Bree and pressed her little fingers to her lips. They walked in and closed the door. _"I told you there was a jungle room_."

" _Yeah but…"_ Bree paused and looked around. " _Its so pretty."_

 _"I know. Look there are pretty flowers too."_ Lana plucked a flower and gave it to Bree. She She her hand and play her further into the room

Bree gave a little giggle as they came in view of Celes and she pulled Lana back. " _Mamas in here."_ she said peaking around the big flower bush they were now concealed behind.

Lana crouched down. " _I thought she was sleeping with the others. Do you hear water?_ " She asked as she looked around.

Bree nodded and peaked back around the bush and saw that beyond the hammock her mother sat on there was a body of water. " _Look! Water."_ she said excitedly to Lana jumping up and down silently.

Lana looked and got excited. _"We should go around the other way."_ She told her and pulled her back to go the others way, all the while they ply flowers until they had armful of flowers.

When they got to the other side of the little body of water Bree stopped out of eyeshot of her mother and leaned down on her belly and dipped her little fingers into the water and then grinned up at Lana. " _Its warm!"_ she said excitedly.

" _Swimming time. Swimming time."_ She said as she pulled off her shirt.

Bree gave a little frown. " _No, Lala, we could get in trouble for swimming alone… and I can't see the bottom. Its really deep."_ she said peering into the water.

Lana laid on her stomach and looked in. She gave a tiny growl of irritation. " _I guess we will have to stay here and play."_ She picked up one if the many flowers they picked and set it in the water.

Bree gave a quiet giggle and then did the same. " _We can ask to go swimming when everyone wakes up."_ she said to Lana and put another flower in the water.

" _That sounds like fun."_ She set another flower in the water. _"Do you know how to make a necklace like mum?"_

Bree nodded. " _I think so, she showed us once."_ she said back with a shrug of her little shoulders.

" _We can gather flowers and put them in a long line and see how far it will go in the water."_

" _Okay."_ Bree agreed and gave a yawn.

Lana looked at her in concern. " _We can lay down for a while if you want_." She smiled as she pulled Bree to lay on the little bed of flowers they picked.

Bree gave another yawn and nodded. " _Just a little. We did a lot today, Lala."_ she said to her.

Lana gave a yawn and laid down with her. _"Okay Ree."_

Soon Bree and Lana were sleeping on their bed of flowers.

Celes jolted awake and looked around groggily and found she was still in the hammock in her lagoon. She sat up a little and saw what woke her was the door opening. John came in followed closely by Lee and Harry. She gave the three of them a curious look. "What's the matter?"

"Bree and Lana are..." Lee trailed off.

"I told you they were in here." John said as he walked around to the two sleeping girls.

Harry had followed John and sighed. "Well that's a relief." he said.

Celes frowned a little. "I… didn't hear them come in. I didn't even feel them." she said softly and sat up a little more and the hammock started to tip.

"Why does Lana have her shirt off again?" John sighed.

Lee chuckled as he helped Celes out the hammock. "I think she gets it from Harry."

Harry shook his head and leaned down and gently picked up Lana who stirred a little then settled again. "I wear shirts." he defended.

John picked Bree up. "Roman usually keeps her shirts on."

Harry chuckled and looked at the water. "Maybe they thought they would swim but were too tired." he said and then started to leave the room.

"Either way, I still say we lock their door." Lee said.

Celes looked up at him and then over at John and Harry and sighed. "Or lock up the dangerous rooms until they are older… or use magic for a child gate system." she said.

John nodded. "I think maybe both." He said as he followed Harry.

Celes nodded and then stopped at the door and sighed again. How had she missed them. She pressed her lips together and started out of the room to go to the kitchen for a snack.

The next couple of days went by without much event and soon it was New Years Eve. Celes stood in the media room looking at Damon's old bed the afternoon of said day. The kids had all been shuttled to the Burrow for the evening so that they could give Roman a little going away on Walkabout party. It just basically meant movie watching and eating sweets thought because having sex with her was a non option at the moment. That seemed to be taking its toll on all of them though. Celes wanted sex but was a little wary about pursuing it and had actually pulled back her aggression about it. She wanted Roman like they all did, but she wanted all of them too. She sighed and waved a hand and a stack of movies appeared. She smiled a little and left the room and went to the kitchen to make snacks. She gave an audible moan when she walked in and saw the boys. She shivered a little and then went about making snacks reaching out with her magic to find Roman in the house.

Lee smiled at her. "So whats on the menu?"

"Waffles and Ice cream is the main thing with any toppings… I made Better than sex ice cream for her. And cheesecake. And then for non junk food cheeseburgers. Oh and popcorn." she said. "Oh and chips… potato and regular…" she sighed and pulled out meat to start making cheeseburger patties.

He chuckled. "Want help?"

"You know I enjoy what you w ok men are pregnant. You get excited over food or what you are craving. What the craziest you ever craved?"

Harry chuckled. "Mate, fish fingers and custard." he said to John.

Celes giggled. "That ones pretty out there… I don't know though…" she shrugged.

John chuckled. "I think I will have to try it."

"I am so going to record that." Lee chuckled.

Celes paused for a minute and removed her hands from the meat went and cleaned them off and then she poked Lee's side playfully and went over to John and stood up on the support on the stool and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him. "You are a good man, and so much braver than the other two." she giggled. "That's the first time _any_ of you has offered to try it out." she teased them.

"Oy, I have smelled it that is enough for me to not ever want to try it." Harry defended.

"fish and pulled... or custard just don't sound appealing." Lee told her.

John laughed. "I'm willing to try anything once."

Celes giggled. "Well custard is vastly different from pudding. Its thinner and less sweet." she said and kissed John again and then went back to her project. "Lee make the waffles please." she said.

He grinned and started to make the waffle batter. "Oh, so I wrote a letter to Draco about Roman's eating habits." He told everyone. He waved a hand and the letter appeared. "Do you guys want to add any other instructions about her?"

Harry pulled the letter to himself and read it over. He sighed and added some notes about her behavior and things to watch for in that sense. He pushed it back.

Celes looked at it but decided not to add anything. "I can just tell him if I think of something." she shrugged. "We are connected to him after all. Hes a pretty good cook too you know, its something he learned to do when we were younger." she said and started using the meat to form patties.

"Thats good. I just don't want her to pull a fast one on him." Lee told her.

John chuckled. "She's. Like grimling, she comes with instructions."

Celes snorted. "She's like a gremlin I like that." she laughed as she set another pattie on the plate.

Harry chuckled. "Super Roman should come with instructions." he noted sitting back.

Lee laughed. "But its true. Feed her sugar after midnight and see what happens. The last time she did that she was closed off in a room with a ukulele."

John laughed. "I can totally see that. The room dark and with the little bit of light streaming in it looks like her yellow eye are glowing."

Celes shook her head. "You have no idea…" she said remembering that from school. "She… she writes the funniest little songs when shes hyped up on sugar and energy potion…" she blushed. "Energy potions." she shook her head.

"Energy potion, eh. What happened there?" John asked as he took in her blush.

Celes gave a little smile. "The uh summer after fifth year, Alan made Roman and I spend it together to hone our senses and she was still working on it… I actually don't know if she still does work on energy potions… well anyways we took one and sort of… blacked out is a good way to put it. We each woke up with our hip tattoos and no memory of what had happened but our house has cameras… and uh… well we were trying the whole not touching things… and under the influence of the potion we did… a lot of touching and other things." she blushed.

"Nice." He chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "Damon was just as bad." He chuckled and looked at Harry and laughed. "Remember the first time in Hawaii? Celes went out for a. McDonald's fix and he drank a large coke. He came back, jumped on Harry's shoulders and pulled on his hair as he screamed."

Harry winced. "I still have the scars from where his nails got me by mistake." he said and laughed. "Little shit."

Celes giggled. "Little shit indeed, gave away my best guarded secret. I had been going off to McDonalds in secret for years before that… well when I was pregnant." she shrugged.

John double over in laughter. "Oh man... thats good stuff there."

Celes looked at him and laughed a little pulling up the sleeves of her Gryffindor sweater to her elbows. "You know and then to add insult to injury I got food poisoning…" she sighed and shook her head.

Harry chuckled. "I miss him though." he said crossing his arms.

Lee smiled and nodded. "I miss him running around and screaming as I chased after him for something he did."

"I miss his impromptu wrestling matches and watching WWE with him." Harry said with a laugh. "Little mate pinned me more times than I can count."

Celes turned back to making her patties and didn't say anything, she missed everything and hoped one day they'd get it back.

A loud crash heard. Moments later Roman ran into the kitchen kitchen, sat between Harry and John like she had been there the whole time.

"Roman." Lee said.

"Huh?"

"What was that sound?"

"What sound?"

"The loud crash that was heard before you came running in here." Harry said and poked her side.

Roman shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about." Right then the piglets gave a squeal and came running in painted in multiple colors that flashed.

"Oh look, colorful piggies." John chuckled.

Celes giggled as she looked at them and then looked at Roman. "How long are they going to be colorful?" she asked.

"About two weeks." She smiled.

Lee frowned. "What else is flashing color?"

"Uh... the training room..." She picked at a tile. "And Harry's office."

Harry looked at her with a frown. "Are you kidding me? My office, really Ro? Come on! You will need to be punished…" he trailed off and growled. "Which I'm adding to the tally." he said and sighed. "Have half a mind to put you over my knee right here." he mumbled.

Celes giggled and squatted down and scratched her piggies ears after washing her hands watching him flash colors. She smiled and made kissing noises at him when suddenly her world did a little spin and she fell backwards on her ass. She giggled a little harder and allowed her head to stop spinning. "Guess its time to eat again." she said softly to her pig. "Are you hungry too, Keoki?" she asked her pig.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked as he scooped up the piglets and play them play her ares. He pulled her up and sat her down in a stool.

"Just hungry again I think. I get a little dizzy and nauseous when I am." she shrugged.

"I will finish cooking." Lee told her.

Roman giggled, "Look, Harry. See how cute they are. Just think of your office as being cute for two weeks." She told him as made kisses noise at Peleke.

Harry shook his head. "Party in a box…" he muttered and tugged on her ear. "Little brat."

Celes giggled and swung her legs. "All that's missing is her crawling all over you in an attempt to pin you." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Don't give her any ideas." he hissed.

"I can do too!" Roman told her. "I've pinned him many of times before. And I can still. Do it, pregnant and all."

John shook his head. "You," he pointed at Roman. "No wrestling and pinning of people while pregnant. And you," he pointed at Celes. "Need to slow down until your second trimester."

Celes gave a little frown. "I'm just hungry." she complained.

Roman point at John. "I read an article where women that are active in sports get pregnant and they still play sports. One did kickboxing and another did weight lifting. They even had a picture of her fully pregnant with weights. True story."

John sighed. "Actually I think you may need extra vitamins and that's why you're so hungry all the time. So we will give you those and see if that curbs your food intake and prevents the dizzy spells." he said he looked back at Roman. "I'm not saying you shouldnt be active Ro but those women were like that before they were pregnant… granted the whole fighting thing is still good for you… Just be careful." he amended.

Celes gave a little sigh but nodded. "Fine." she said grudgingly to John's comment about her.

"What about the sumo suites?" Lee asked.

Roman wrinkled her nose and smiled. "I can totally use magic." She rocked from side to side.

Celes shook her head. "Oh now you _do_ sound like Damon." she giggled.

John chuckled. "Either will work just be careful." he said to her.

Roman snorted. "Have you not met Damon? He is made of tough shit. Wrestles two fully grown men in his little size"

Celes giggled. "And it was a sight to see." she said.

"It was made of awesome." Roman sang. "I like that idea though. Party in a box. I should work on something like that."

"Flint Lockwood it up a notch, eh?" Harry asked her and then proceeded to start to tickle her.

She giggled and tried to crawl over John to get away. "Maybe just a little." She giggled again.

Harry chuckled and pulled her back pushing out away from the island so that he could hold her on his lap and continue to mercilessly tickle her.

Celes watched them play and smiled. She sighed and when Lee was done cooking their food and snacks she led them all to the media room where they all piled onto the bed. Celes sighed and waved a hand and a table appeared and she turned to Roman. "You get to pick the movie. Whatever you want." she said.

"Whatever I want, eh?" She looked at the movies and tapped her lips with her fingers as she did. "Okay... how about this one!" She picked up Sweeney Todd

"Awe, Johnny Depp. Good choice." Celes giggled as she ate some chips.

"Uh that's a musical isn't it? But with the blood and the throat slitting?" Harry asked.

"Yep. What's better than a a barber singing as he slits throats? " She giggled and put it in.

Lee shook his head. _"I worry about her sometimes."_ He sent to the others.

Celes giggled and kissed his cheek. " _We all do."_ she sent to him.

Harry chuckled. "Pop it in then, Ro. This night is all you."

Roman smiled as she settled on the bed. She ate a burger and hummed to the music.

Celes giggled and sang with the music. She kept looking at Roman, she looked content to just sit and watch movies. She smiled a little and nudged her with her magic then reached out and pulled her hair a little. Towards the end of the movie she sat up a little. "We want ice cream?" she asked.

Roman gasped and shot up. "Yes! Ice cream! Go get ice cream." She said and started kicking Lee off the bed.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, okay." He told them.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek. "I have to get it, I hid the stuff I made you." she said and started off the bed happily.

"You know, as far as crazy go, I think Harry had it bad with Lana. Waking up at three in the morning _every_ morning for nine months." Lee tends and then followed Celes.

Celes went into the kitchen and opened the freezer and reached into it and pulled out a bin of ice cream she'd made the day before. She set it on the island and grinned at Lee as she got out spoons. "Do we want bowls or just to eat it straight out of the bin?" she asked.

"Uh... maybe the bowls." He told her as he gathered some gathered and the waffles.

Celes giggled. "Okay." she kissed his chin and headed back out of the kitchen towards the media room humming a little song. She was giddy with happiness. She giggled again and walked back into the room and held out the ice cream bin. "Better than Sex ice cream for Roman!" she sang.

Roman jumped up, jumped over Harry, John, and then off the bed. "Oh, yes!" She said and kissed her cheek. "This is going to be yummy! When did you make this?"

"Yesterday afternoon during your nap." Celes smiled and turned when Lee walked in with bowls and waffles. "And there is the other half of our lovely yummy tasty dessert right there." she said and actually felt her body heat at her words.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" She squealed and ran towards Lee.

"Hey! Wait! I'm going to drop everything!" Lee told Roman.

Roman giggled as she took the cherries, whipped cream in the can, and helped with the tray of waffles.

Celes giggled and walked back over to the bed and got up on it and set the ice cream down on the table. "Alright, so what movie next while we eat this tasty dessert I concocted?" she asked sitting down with her legs folded under her.

Roman went back over to the movies and looked through them as she opened the cherries. "How about Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"The Gene Wilder one or the Johnny Depp one?" Celes asked as she took a cherry from the jar and ate it then put the stem in her mouth and tied a knot in it with her tongue and set it down next to her bowl.

"I was thinking Gene Wilder." She said as she watched Celes and shivered a little from the knotted stem.

"You know that sounds great!" she said. "I liked the new one but when they go into the sweets room… it just wasn't the same without Pure Imagination." she said and ate another cherry and did the same thing to the stem and set it down next to the other one. She opened the ice cream and started filling bowls after a waffle was put into them.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and shook his head when Celes went to put ice cream in his bowl. "None for me, I will go ice cream free tonight."

Roman put the movie in and then crawled into the bed. She held her bowl cradled between her chest and her knees which were raised. She moaned as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of the ice cream. She licked her lips then licked her spoon clean. "Oh, this is _so_ good!"

Celes watched her and shivered a little and ate her own ice cream. She was a little sad that Roman had _that_ reaction to ice cream. She smiled a little and ate another cherry. "I'm glad you like it." she said.

Harry tried to concentrate on the movie but he kept watching Roman eat her ice cream. It was driving him crazy. He suppressed a moan and made himself look at the tv again.

Lee bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her out the corner of his eye. His body shivered with lust and need. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. He gave his head a shake to clear it and turned to watch the movie and tried hard to ignore her moans.

John felt the lust spike in the room and looked at the three of them and then at Roman again. He sighed and took a deep breath not wanting to alter sex drives unless it got out of hand. Right now though they were all keeping it in control.

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the television determined to not look at Roman. She absently reached for another cherry ate it and tied the stem with her tongue setting with the others. She was doing it now to distract herself. She looked at Roman again and then reached out a hand and touched her arm to get her attention. When Roman looked at her she didn't know what to say. She finally forced out words. "You uh… want some water?" she asked, she was looking for an excuse to get up.

"Yeah, thanks." She told her and looked back to the movie.

Celes jumped up out of the bed and left the room and went to the kitchen and stopped at the island and made herself breath. She calmed down a little and walked over to the cupboard got out a glass and then filled it with water and set the glass on the island and glared at it. The water started to form little balls of water above the glass and float in a circle around it. She kept it going and tried to clear her mind of all the dirty thoughts she was having of Roman.

Lee walked in and saw Celes. He turned her around and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her mouth. He pulled and pressed her closer to his body. "God, I'm sorry." he told her as kissed down her neck. He picked her up and sat her on the island. "I need… I need… God…" he kissed her again and rubbed his tongue against her tongue ring.

Celes moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his middle and pulled him into her. "I know…" she gasped. "Me too." she said and trailed hot kisses down his neck and pushed her hands up under his shirt and moaned as she rolled her hips against him and shivered.

Lee pulled off his shirt and pulled off her sweater. He leaned her back a little and kissed down her neck to her breast. He moaned as he pressed his face into them. He licked her nipples and sucked on them and pull on her piercings with his teeth. he worked open his pants and pulled at her pants. Once she kicked them off he thrust into her and moaned as he held her tightly. "I'm sorry." He panted as he thrust into her and sucked onto her neck.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back and gripped his shoulders with her hands as she rolled her hips. She leaned up and looped her arms around his neck and nipped and sucked at it and then licked up the side of it to his ear and pulled on the lobe with her teeth. She gave little squeals and her body tightened and her thighs started to tremble. She kissed him again and wanted to tell him to stop saying he was sorry, because she was too. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck and squealed into it with each thrust.

He grunted with each thrust and shivered. He bit her neck and growled as he pumped faster into her. He dug his fingers into the back of her thighs and pulled her towards him as he continued to thrust. He moaned and kissed her and sucked onto her tongue.

Celes moaned louder as her squeals became little shrieks of pleasure and she rolled her hips even faster. She dug her fingernails into Lee's back and dropped her head back again closing her eyes and let her shrieks just fall out of her mouth like water. She pushed herself into him everytime he thrust into her and she felt her body tighten more as the orgasm started to build up inside of her demanding its release.

Lee growled as he slid a hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it. He shivered hard as he felt his orgasm. he kissed down her exposed neck and growled against it as he scraped his teeth against her flesh and sucked on it, leaving hickies.

Celes started to give little screams as she felt her juices leaking out of her. She moved her hands down to his biceps and held onto him for dear life and then dropped one hand behind her and used it to push herself to arch more fully into him. She tightened her legs around him and kept screaming. She looked at him. "Please…" she moaned out. "I'm going to… please… Lee." she said and rolled her hips a little bit faster is that was possible.

Lee panted as he continued to thrust into her. He shivered harder and felt his body starting to tighten. "God…" He growled. He gripped the back of her thighs tighter and started to really shake. "Now… God… NOW!"

Celes screamed out her orgasm and all in the same instant her juices flooded out of her too. She screamed into his chest as she pressed her face into and held onto him shaking like a little leaf. She closed her eyes and kept herself tightly wrapped around him.

Lee growled out his orgasm and then wrapped his arms around Celes. He panted as he buried his face into her hair. His body shook and his knees nearly went out. He moaned and continued to shake with Celes. He chuckled a little and kissed the top of her head. "God… why does Roman drive us to this?"

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "I don't know… I don't think she does it on purpose." she said and ran her hands up over his head and shut her eyes. "Its not fair." she whispered.

Lee kissed her cheek down to her jaw bone. "What's not fair?"

Celes moaned. "Just whats going on with Roman… its not fair." she shook her head to clear it a little and looked him and kissed him with a moan. "Roman was making those sounds about ice cream…" she groaned. "She should be disallowed." she said with a little smile and a pout. Then she shivered and moaned. "God… that woman drives me insane without even trying!" she gasped.

"I think she does that with all of us." He chuckled. "Hey, didn't you call that ice cream better than sex ice cream?"

Celes giggled. "I did in fact, but its so not." she moaned. "So, so not. Its damn good though. I think the ice cream is better than the cake." she leaned forward and pressed her face into his chest again. "We missed midnight." she said sounding muffled.

"I'm sure we shared a kiss or two… three… maybe four during it." Lee laughed.

Celes laughed. "Or a bite… or a suck…" she moaned. "Oh we should go back…" she said reluctantly, although her body was starting to grow heavy with sleep. She jolted and looked up at him. "I'm so not tired." she said.

Lee chuckled as he fixed his pants and dressed Celes. He pulled on his shirt. "Yeah, you are." he told her. "Get Roman's glass of water, bubbles." He said as he picked her up.

Celes made the glass and the bubbled of water float up to her hand and the bubbles filled the cup back up. She held it with both hands and rested it on top of her little belly and leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a yawn. "Now I feel bad." she said.

"For what?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Harry and John…" she mumbled. "I'm tired now and they… well they are suffering just like us." she sighed and pressed her face into his neck and shut her eyes. "I miss Roman." she sighed. "I really don't want her to go because I miss Dai too… and shes acting like him… so its sometimes like hes not gone."

Lee nodded it. "Its okay. Soon she will be back and he will be here." he told her. "In the mean time we can occupy your time… Harry, John, and I." he kissed her cheek. "And don't worry about them, I'm sure tomorrow they will get to you."

Celes smiled and gave a giggle. "A girl can hope." she said. "While Roman's gone we should sleep in the group room…" she trailed off to yawn again. "That way we can all be close and none of us have to sleep alone."

"Okay." he kissed her again and then walked into the media room with her. He sat down with her on his lap and held her.

Celes held out the water to Roman. "Here you go, Baby Girl. And Happy New Year, did you get your kisses?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's new year already?" She asked as she drank her water. "I wasn't paying attention." She said as she watched the umpa-lumpas dance around and sing about Mike T.V.

Celes gave a little smile and leaned into Lee more and yawned again as her eyes grew heavier. "Yeah...its.. New Years." she whispered and then fell asleep.

" _Wore her out didn't you?"_ Harry teased Lee through their link they also shared with John. He looked at Celes and smiled and then back at the movie shaking his head as he silently chuckled.

" _Yeah, I think I also wore myself out, too."_ Lee smiled as he leaned head against the wall behind them.

Harry chuckled a little louder. " _Well then maybe you should sleep too."_ he said. He looked down at Roman watching the movie intently. "You want to watch an action film after this, Ro?" he asked.

"Yeah! What do you want to see?" She asked as she looked up at him. She still had her knees pulled up to her chest as far as the could go.

"How about the Expendables, no plot but lots of action." he suggested really taking in the way she was sitting he touched one of her knees. "Arent you uncomfortable, Damon's getting pretty big." he asked gently.

Roman giggled a little and opened her legs to show him that her belly was tucked between them. "I'm good. I feel comfortable this way." She shrugged. "I don't know why. Expendables is good… Oh! What about RED or the A Team? I like RED better."

John raised his hand from the end of the bed. "I vote RED." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Who said this was a democracy?" he asked him and smiled. "RED it is." he said.

Roman chuckled. "You asked, I suggested, and he voted. Yep, sounds like a democracy to me." She poked Harry's side. "All in favor for Harry to put in the movie raise your hands." Roman raised both hands.

John's hand shot back up and he chuckled. "And the hand raisers have it, sorry bro." he said to Harry.

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of Roman's head. "You brat." he said to her and got out of the bed and changed the movies and then dimmed the lights in the room so Lee and Celes could sleep more comfortably. He crawled back into the bed and laid down on his side facing Roman and looked at the t.v.

As the move played Roman watched. She slowly started to feel her buzz from the sugar drain. As it did she found herself leaning on John. She had tried to sit up but then her eyes grew heavy and she was soon watching the movie through one eye. Towards the middle of the movie she was leaning heavily on John and was sound asleep.

Celes came awake the next morning and the first thing she felt was warm. She snuggled deeper into the warmth and sighed and closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Then she felt her stomach give a little flip and she moaned and opened her eyes again. She looked at the clock to find it saying it was nearly eleven thirty in the morning. She moaned when her stomach flipped again and peeled herself out of Lee's arms and got out of the bed. She jolted a little when she realized she was about to be sick and ran for the nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach into the sink unable to make it to the toilet. After she finished she rinsed out her mouth and cleaned out the sink. She summoned a nausea drop and sucked on it as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and back to the media room to get everyone up. She made it about halfway there before she had to sit herself down. She had been avoiding morning sickness because she ate all the time, but she had been so comfortable she had slept way late and ended up throwing off her bodies schedule and now all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and curl up in a ball until this passed and she could eat. She moaned and rubbed her belly. "Mama does not want to be sick, I know it means that you're healthy, but I don't like being sick." she said to the baby and got a few flutters that made her smile. "I know, you don't mean it." she said and got back up and went back to the media room and crawled back onto Lee and snuggled close to him and kissed his chin. "Its eleven in the morning, Lee." she said softly.

Lee groaned as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What?"

"Its eleven…" she looked at the clock. "Forty-five." she said and gave a little groan. "I'm hungry."

Lee gave a groan and closed his eyes. "Okay... I'll get up."

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed his chin. "No, sleep. I just wanted you to know what time it is." she said and looked over and gave another little start. Roman was sleeping on top of John and they were next to Harry. She kissed Lee's chin again and started to crawl off the bed with a little groan.

"KILL THE THE GIANT MARSHMALLOW MAN!" Roman screamed and started to kick and swing her arms.

Lee shot up and looked around, ready to fight.

John oofed and came awake and pinned Roman to him and sat up oofing again. "Roman!" he said loudly.

Harry shot up and looked around also on guard.

Celes turned and nearly fell over and had to grab the side of the bed. She dropped her head and groaned. "Roman." she said as she attempted to get her heart rate under control.

Roman continued to fight. Then she broke free of John and jumped up on the bed and looked around confused. "What happened?"

"And this is why you don't feed the gremlin after midnight." Lee said and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Harry sighed and pulled Roman back down so she sat down. "Damn woman!" he said to her and laid back and shut his eyes.

Celes sighed again and lifted her head and shook it. "Roman what were you dreaming about, Ghostbusters?" she asked and got on the bed and then curled onto her side and groaned again.

Roman yawned and stretched. "It was a mixture of Willy Wonka and RED. Then it morphed into Ghostbusters."

"I think you gave us all heart attacks." John said and sat up more fully and scrubbed his face with his hand.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Ice cream after midnight…" she gave a little smile. "At least it wasn't chocolate covered jerky." she teased and then sat up slowly still feeling a little nauseous.

Lee shook his head. "Come on. Lets get some real food in the both of you." He told them and stood up. He scooped Celes up and started out the media room.

Celes lenaed her head on his chest and sighed.

Harry smiled a little and touched Roman's arm. "Come on, Ro. Time to eat." he said to her and got out of the bed offering a hand to walk with her.

John got out of the bed himself and stretched and yawned.

Roman yawned stretched again. She sighed and followed Harry. "Did I hurt you?" She asked John.

"Nope, startled me but nah I'm tough." He said throwing an arm over her shoulders like she was an old buddy.

Roman chuckled. "I guess I'll have to try harder next time." She teased and laughed. "Oh, look, colorful piggies." She scooped up both piggies and cooed at them.

Celes giggled. "They greeted us, they need to eat too." She said from her stool. She waved a hand and their food appeared. "Set them down you can dote after breakfast." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and sat on a stool next to Celes.

Roman giggled as she set them down and then scratched behind their ears. "They are just so cute!"

Lee chuckled and set toast in front of Celes. "Eat that to hold you over for a bit as I cook."

"Thank you." Celes said and nibbled the toast. "They are very cute. I just love them!" She said looking down at them.

Roman giggled and then open the refrigerator and pulled out peach juice. She drank from the carton.

"Hey! Get a glass." Lee told her.

She giggled and smacked her lips. "Anyone want any?"

Harry raised his hand. "I'll take some."

Celes gave a little smile. "I just want water."

John chuckled and took the carton from roman and filled three glasses and then gave her one. "Go sit with it so you don't spill, hoppy." He said and kissed her forehead. He gave Harry his and sat back down.

Roman giggled and then got a glass of water and gave it to Celes. She sat down and drank her juice and kicked her feet. "I wasn't hopping around." She told John.

"Yes but you're on the verge of it. Damon is radiating from you. You'll be hopping by the end of breakfast." He said to her.

Roman laughed. She waved a hand and her iPod and docking station appeared and music started to play. She bobbed her head.

Lee shook his head as he cooked breakfast. "I can't believe we slept so long."

Celes smiled. "I was really comfy and warm." She said and ate more toast. "Now my bodies all out of wack."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah well... We were tired I guess." He chuckled.

"Yeah... I blame Roman." Lee said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Roman asked as she frowned up at him.

Celes giggled. "I think that's right." She said matter of factly.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Driving is all a little crazy." He said to her with a wink.

John smiled with a little nod and drank more of his juice.

Roman gave a mock outrage gasp. "I would never do such a thing. I had an enjoyable night. Movies, food, and ice cream." She closed her eyes and moaned. "Ice cream."

"Hey! Stop with the moaning." Lee growled at her. He made and served plates.

Celes nodded. "Please." She whimpered a little and looked at Lee then back to Roman and started to eat her food. She looked up and gave Harry a smile as he gave her a heated look. Well she knew where she was going to be after breakfast. She giggled to herself and blushed and looked down at her plate.

"But it was good ice cream." Roman told them. "It was really, really good ice cream. How do you express how good ice cream is?"

Celes blushed. "By not moaning." she said.

Harry chuckled. "By not moaning like its a sexual act?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't moaning like that. You guys were just seeing into the moaning like that." She ate her eggs. "So, that's not my fault." she told them as she raised her chin.

Harry chuckled harder and shook his head. "Whatever you say." he said to her and ate his food.

Celes bit her lip and continued to eat.

"So when are you going to head out, Ro?" John asked changing the subject.

"Oh," she drank her juice. "We are gonna leave tonight. We are gonna go to New Mexico stay for a while then go to Mexico and South America then to New Orleans in February and after mardi gras we will go to New York."

John nodded. "Sounds good." he said with a smile.

"Yep." Roman said kicking her feet. "Yep. Then from there, make a pit stop at Hawaii."

John perked up. "You're going home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a hut on the main Island and I've been wanting to finish it. Then… back to New York. I should be back in May."

"May?" Lee asked. "I thought you would be back earlier than that."

Roman shrugged. "I was thinking if I came back around that time, it would be close to give birth."

"Five months." Celes whispered. "You come home right in time for Damon to be born… I…" she went back to eating her food before she said something stupid.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"We were hoping you would be back sooner." Lee told her.

"Well, I figured that if I cam back at that time it would… be easier on you guys. I mean lets face it. I know you all are suffering because of me. The less you suffer the better."

Celes sighed and pushed her plate away. "Either way… its not pleasant." she said and slid off her stool. "I love you, I want you to do this. But its more than just missing you for me. Its missing Damon too." she said and kissed her cheek. She bit her lip and kissed Roman's cheek again and then left the kitchen.

Harry gave a little sigh. "Can we visit, or do you just want to be alone?"

Roman shrugged, "I don't see why not. In Hawaii?"

"That could work, we can take a weekend maybe?" Harry said looking at John and Lee.

Lee nodded, "That would work."

"Uh… so meeting at the house for a weekend?" Roman asked. "Cause my hut won't fit us all."

"Works for me." Harry shrugged.

Lee nodded, "Yeah. That would work for me too."

"Do we want to bring the kids for this weekend?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah. That would be nice." Roman nodded.

"Alrighty then. Speaking of, Mama and Papa Weasley should be bringing them all back soon." John said, winking at Roman. He found if he treated her like another of the kids it was a little easier on him.

Roman smiled up at him. "Oh good!" She finished eating and then drank the rest of her juice. She picked up her plate and glass. She set them into the sink and then walked over to the kitchen pulled out the juice carton, stuck her tongue out at John. She gave a squeal and then scurried out the kitchen with the juice carton.

"That is a challenge if I ever seen one." Lee told him as he chuckled.

John chuckled. "Oh don't I know it." he got up put his plate into the sink and then with a wink to the guys reached out his senses to track Damon and popped to where Roman was and picked her up. "Little brat." he said with a growl.

Roman squealed. "How did you find me so fast?" She asked and kicked her feet. "This is not fair!"

"You are pregnant with one of the kids. I can track the kids." he said and lifted her up and started to walk with her towards the indoor pool. "So you want to play?" he asked her.

"You won't win!" She told him. "You are going down!"

John chuckled. He wrapped protection around Damon and got them into the indoor pool area and lifted her almost above his head and threw her into the pool. "Lets play." he laughed.

Roman laughed as she resurfaced and pulled John into the pool with her magic. She used her magic self and pushed him under water as she swam to him.

John reached out and grabbed her legs and brought her back under and chuckled as bubbled came out of his mouth he pulled her to him and stood up with them and threw her again.

Roman growled and then popped behind him and jumped onto his back and put him in a headlock. "Take this!" She growled.

John chuckled and grabbed her arms and leaned forward and flipped her over into the water again and then moved back away from her chuckling.

She laughed as she kicked her feet. "Augh! Let me go!" She said as she fought against him." She took in a deep breath and then slipped under the water, hooked his ankles with her hands and pulled him down under the water. She smiled over him and then stepped onto his chest and stood on him. "Ha! Take that."

John grabbed her ankle and pulled and she came down under the water with him and then pulled her to him and surfaced with the two of them. "You are such a brat." he said.

Roman laughed. "Just you wait! When I'm not pregnant you are totally going to go down. Oh! And my Damon will also take you down to! He will be the most handful you will ever have!"

John chuckled. "Oh I'm sure, that boy is pure you." he said. "I look forward to our smack down." he said.

She raised her feet up and planted them against his hard stomach and then pushed off him and got away from him. "You are so lucky I don't have Celes' magic with water. I would _totally_ be winning."

John chuckled. "Yes but you don't have Celes' magic." he said and used his magic self to catch her and hold her as he walked towards her and then tipped his head to the side. "Do you ever feel lust for any of us. I understand that you are being overpowered by Damon's needs but do you still have your own?" he asked curious.

Roman stopped moving and looked up at him. "Yeah… but not as strongly like I use to." She said quietly.

When John got to her he lifted her chin a little and looked at her. "I didn't ask to make you uncomfortable. I'm just curious is all." he said.

"I'm still attracted to you all… just not… strongly. Its kind of crazy because I know in the beginning I just couldn't get enough of you… well Harry, Lee, and Celes because they were closer. Then you lowered my sex drive and then I evened out. Then…" She shrugged. "It wasn't the same anymore. I love you all… I just… I don't know. Usually Lee or Harry are the father and I can keep close to them but, I'm the mother and father this time… I"m just… I don't have a proper connection. I mean yeah Celes would be the one but… Damon is mated and its not the same." She shrugged.

John nodded. "Alright." he said and reached up and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. Then he picked her up. "Come on you, lets go dry off. If you're good till the kids get home I'll let you have ice cream. We don't even have to tell Lee." he said and carried her out of the pool.

"Oh, really? So that will be double servings of ice cream. The one I get from you and then later when I get my normal ice cream serving from Lee. "I like that deal."

John chuckled. "You're such a brat, Roman. Jeez, how did I not know you were this bratty when I found you?" he asked.

"Because you were too busy trying to woo me to see anything else. And i was too busy fighting you off to show you." She winked at him. "Only a few close people, really know how I am. You are just one of the lucky few."

"Oh I feel so honored." he said to her down and grabbed a towel and started to dry her off.

Roman opened her arms for him, then raised him as he dried her and turned slowly in a circle so that he could get the rest of her. "Done?"

John chuckled and dried her hair for her and then leaned down and kissed her cheek from behind. "You are done, not go put on dry clothes and be good." he said.

"Yes sir!" she saluted and then ran off to change.

Celes gave a little sigh and swung her legs as she bent over her notebook. She hummed and wrote a note in her notebook then shut it and sighed and pushed it away. She stood up and stretched and left her workroom pulling her sweater back on. After she had left the kitchen Harry had found her and had her, she loved it when he was rough and demanding and had enjoyed it. She had to eat again and so she headed to the kitchen and hummed to herself and made herself a grinder with turkey, cheese and sliced avocados. She did a little jump and hummed as she added potato chips to her plate and then went to the fridge and got out lemonade and poured herself a glass and still humming picked up her plate and carried her glass out to the living room and sank down on the couch and started to eat her food.

"Mama, can I talk to you?" Alaric said from the doorway.

Celes smiled at him. "Of course you can, baby. Come over here and sit with me." she said patting the seat next to her.

Lark smiled at his mother and joined her on the couch and sat there for a minute. He took a potato chip from her plate and ate it and then sighed. "I'm so mad at Nick." he whispered.

Celes nodded. "Is this about Skie?" she asked gently.

Lark nodded. "They… cheated on me." he said. "Who does that?"

Celes gave a little sigh and set her plate on the coffee table and turned to Lark more fully and looked into his face. "I did once." she whispered.

Lark's eyes widened. "No… Mama you wouldn't." he said shaking his head.

"I did though, on Roman… it was along time ago and apart of the reason I am where I am today in my life with her. Baby, if there is one thing I've learned is that the world is not just black and white, good and evil… there is grey. There are good people who do bad things, and bad people who do good things. The thing you need to recognize is when the things that happen to you are in that grey zone." she said. "Everything happens for a reason, maybe its suppose to happen this way. If I had never cheated on Roman, I don't know if we'd be here on this couch talking about this. You and I would probably be in some flat somewhere wishing your father would come see us. Let what is happening to you help mold who you will be. Yes be angry with Nick, be hurt. But don't shut him out or forget how much he means to you."

Lark took in what his mother was saying to him and nodded slowly. "I think I loved her." he whispered.

Celes reached out and cupped his cheek. "First love always cuts the deepest when there is betrayal involved. But from what I've seen, she loves you too." she said.

"Not as much as Nick. He makes her happy in a way I could never…" he shook his head dropping it before Celes could see the tears building there.

Celes pulled him into her arms and held him. "I know this is hard, and it hurts but maybe you should let go of her. If you love her set her free."

"And if shes meant to be mind she'll come back to me." he said into her neck with a sniff. He hugged his mother tighter as the pain filled his heart.

Celes held her son and rocked a little with him and hummed the lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a baby.

"Mama, how did it all work out for you. I know it was daddy and you who hurt Mummy I've heard you talking about it before. How did it get here?" he asked pulling away.

Celes saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. "It was painful, and not easy. It took years and years. And baby, not everyone is cut out for this lifestyle we lead." she said and rubbed his arms. "You will find love again. I know it in my bones. You are a very loving and caring boy, you have so much to offer someone. I know you wanted that someone to be Skie but baby, there is someone waiting for you to find them. You'll see." she said.

Alaric nodded and sniffed. "It hurts, Mama." he said.

"I know." she said and pulled him into a hug. "I know, but you need to do something for me. You need to forgive Nick. Hes your best friend, your brother, your cousin… he needs you and you need him." she said rocking him.

"I don't know if I can." he said.

Celes pulled away and looked at him. "You are my son, I know you can. You have a piece of my heart and soul in you. You have the capacity to forgive." she said. "He means too much to you, and so does Skie. Don't lose them for years because you are too stubborn to forgive and move on. I know what that can do to a person." she said to him.

Alaric nodded and rubbed his eyes. "You won't tell anyone I cried will you?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "No, I won't my little Lark." she said to him.

"Awe, Mama." he said wrinkling his nose. "Don't call me that."

Celes laughed. "I will _always_ call you that. Little Lark." she said and hugged him again. "Now go and finish the homework I know you haven't finished." she said.

Alaric gave a groan but nodded. "Yes Mama, and thank you. I love you." he said and got up and walked from the living room.

Celes smiled after him and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. She reached forward and picked up the rest of her sandwich and started to eat it again.

"Hey Nick!" Roman greeted in the hall. "I have something for you." She told him.

Nick grinned. "Oh, presents!" he said excitedly. "What is it?" he asked.

Roman smiled at him and pulled out a yellow fleece blanket. It had a black border and a big black letter 'N'. "Tada! I figured that I would take a page from Mama Weasley's book. So instead of sweaters it will be a blanket. It should last a few years then I'll make another." she told him.

Nick smiled. "Wow, um thanks Mum." he said taking it. "So… I heard a rumor you were leaving."

"And for once the rumor is true." She told him. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you all get out of school for the summer."

Nick nodded. "Okay… cool." he said.

She watched him for a moment. "What is it?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… nothing…" he said softly and then looked up at her. "Uh… you think Lark will ever talk to me again?" he asked.

Roman sighed and pulled up a chair. "Come on, out with it. Obviously you want to talk."

"No I just…" he trailed off and sighed. "You know, I feel bad. I feel really, really bad. Its not like I planned it. I just…" he gave a little growl and sat down heavily and looked at her. "You know how sometimes you see someone and you just know?"

Roman gave a sad smile. "I… I didn't have that… not really. My love life during Hogwarts wasn't just black and white." she told him. "I had eyes for Lee for a long time. Then I did something that hurt him. Then Celes and I got together." She smiled and looked down as she looked at her hands. "Celes and Lee cheated on me. That was the worse pain I have ever felt. "Lee was the only boy I have ever had eyes for and then with Celes… I saw myself with her… with a family. It was gonna be me and her. She had Lark and it was going to be her and Lark." she gave a sad smile. "Then I caught them… in the act. Heartache is the worse pain you will ever feel. It literally feels like your heart has been ripped out your chest, ripped into pieces."

Nick winced. "I don't know what to do… I didn't plan it." he sighed. "I'm sorry." he shrugged. "I should just talk to him, but I don't think there is anything I can really say." he sighed.

"You're brother… and cousin. You will find a way. For months I ignored Celes and Lee. It hurts the most when its two people you really love. Only because you still care for them. Celes lost weight… a lot of weight. She blacked out because of it." Roman shook her head. "She always does that like that when I'm mad at her." She sighed. "Its why now I tell her not to do anything stupid while I'm mad at her. Just because I'm made don't mean I don't love her. Give Lark some time… he needs to process and sort out his feelings. Come this summer, if its still not worked out I'll just do what my dad did to me and Celes. "I'll lock you in a room and charm you both where neither one of you can't be without each other." She winked at him and smiled.

Nick smiled and winced. "That sounds unpleasant." he shrugged. "And helpful."

Roman snorted, "Unpleasant, it was insane. For two weeks I had tried to ignore Celes. Tried really hard but we all know how she is." She chuckled. "We worked things out a little. Then I went back to school and had a long talk with a teacher. It was then that I had to face my feelings and have a proper yell at her." She got up and kissed Nick on the forehead. "Let him try to process and when he is ready he will yell at you."

Nick smiled. "Thanks Mum." he said.

"You're welcome." She told him. "You will write me to keep me updated, right?"

"Of course, I am always your inside guy." he said and winked.

"Good." She kissed him again. "See you this summer." She walked out and knocked on Jude's room.

"Come in." she called after a few minutes sounding a little flustered.

Roman walked in and smiled brightly. When she saw both Jude and Val. "I will make this short." She told them and giggled. She brought in a bag and pulled out a scarlet fleece blanket with a gold border and a big gold 'J' in the middle. "Tada!"

Jude stood and touched the blanket. "Its very pretty Mummy, thank you." she said with a grin.

"You are very much welcome." Roman told her. "It will help you stay warm and will have remind you of home." She took one corner of the blanket, tilted Val's head up and rubbed it over his neck like she was trying to wash his neck with it.

Val chuckled as he knew what she was doing and bent his neck out a little further for her.

Jude blushed and smiled and spontaneously hugged Roman. "Thank you."

Roman laughed and pressed the end to Jude, "Good?" she asked.

Jude nodded and took the blanket. "Thank you." she said again and smiled at her.

"You are welcome." She told her and kissed the top of her head. "I will see you this summer."

Jude nodded and watched her go.

Roman knocked on Luke's door and gave him his blankets. "Tada!"

Luke smiled as he took the blanket and wrapped it around her and rubbed her down with it. "Now it will smell like you." he cuckled.

Roman laughed. "You silly boy. You can't have a blanket that smells like me."

"Why not? You're like my best friend. Beside I have Jude, Nick, Lark, and now Noah there for family. Later I'll just spray some of mama's perfume on it, then add some of daddy's, dad's, and the Hawaiian guy to it too."

"The Hawaiian guy?" Roman asked.

"Papa." Luke said as he rubbed her legs.

"Really? You are calling him the Hawaiian guy? I'm Hawaiian too you know."

"Yeah I know but your' Hawaiian scent smells better than him. And its fun to pick on him too."

Roman laughed. "Okay. You know Harry is part Hawaiian, too."

"Yeah I know." He smiled up at her. "And so am I."

"You little charmer. You charming my Diamond?"

Luke smiled and pulled the blanket away from her and took it a deep breath of it. "Yep, and she enjoys it. And she is my girlfriend now."

Roman squealed in delight and hugged him. "I know it! I just knew it! Now don't go making me a grandmother just yet. And don't make her first time all unromantic. Make it good and make her feel comfortable."

"Awe, mum! We aren't even there yet." Luke told her.

Roman snorted. "You are my son and I know how our genes are." She squealed again and kissed his cheek. "You have a good rest of the school year. I'll see you this summer."

"Love you mum."

"Love you too." She have a little jump and then walked over to Lark's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called throwing his quill down eager for a break.

Roman opened the door and walked in. "Hey Sharkie!" she greeted. "Got something for you."

Lark grinned. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "What is it?"

"A blanket." She sang as she pulled out his yellow blanket with the black border and large 'A'. "See, its in your house colors. I was going to but a 'L' but an 'A' works just fine since your name does start with an 'A'."

He smiled. "Its like Gran's sweaters." he said. "I like it!"

"Yep! I figured it should last a couple of years then I'll make you another." She giggled. "Oh! What ya working on?"

"Transfiguration paper. I usually have Nick's help but…" he shook his head. "Thanks for the blanket mum." he said.

"You're welcome." Roman smiled. She turned to leave and paused. "You know… It's not as mad as you think." She told him. "I may not know what your future holds but I can tell you this. Nothing is ever as bad as you think. Don't be like me, okay? Don't be stubborn about it."

Lark nodded. "I'll try."

"You do that." She gave him a smile. "And have some fun! There are plenty of girls out there." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Lark laughed. "That's what Mama said too." he said to her.

"Well if two women have told you this, don't you think its true?" She asked him.

Lark nodded. "Yeah, it probably does. If there is one thing I've learned from the daddly trio its that the women are _always_ right." he said.

"And don't forget that!" she giggled. "Happy wife equals happy life. You just remember that." She told him and then walked out. She walked over to Noah's room and knocked on it.

Noah swung open the door and grinned up at Roman. "Hi Mummy! Guess what I'm doing?" he asked her.

Roman smiled and giggled down at at him. "Let's see… are you doing your potions homework?"

Noah shook his head. "I did all my homework for vacation in the first two days, its easy. No I'm writing a letter to my friend." he said with a huge grin as he turned and went back to his desk.

"Oh is that right?" She walked in and sat on his bed. "Did you get daddy to show you how to draw pictures that move? He showed me when I was in third year."

Noah's eyes widened. "No, he hasnt!" he said and picked up the picture he drew of a girl and boy anime style playing Quidditch together. "See, she said she wants to go out for the team next year too. So I drew her playing with me." he said.

"That is made of awesome!" She sang and looked at the picture. "Yep, you should have daddy show you how to make it move then it will be even more awesome. Oh, I got you something!"

Noah grinned and bounced a little. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "But you and Mama spoiled us so much at Christmas." he said.

"Oh, well if you don't want it then I guess I can just give it to one of the younger kids." Roman teased.

"No! No I want it, mummy!" he said quickly and nearly fell out of his chair as he turned quickly.

Roman laughed and pulled out the green blanket with with a silver boarder and a big silver 'N' on it. "Its in your house colors!" She giggled.

"Oh that is awesome! That is so cool! Now when I go to Gryffindor tower I can take it with me!" he said with a grin.

Roman laughed. "Your brothers and sister have one in their house colors too. You all can tell each other how cool your house is. I sent Diamond hers for Christmas. So it will be colorful in Gryffindor tower." She winked at him.

Noah giggled. "Maybe next year you can make one for Emrys." he said with a grin.

"Emrys, eh? That is a unique name." She frowned a little. "Sound familer too… Like I read it somewhere…" She shrugged. "Your mama reads to me so she must have read it at some point. Anyways, I can do that." She stood up and kissed him on top of his head. "You have a great rest of the year."

"Thanks Mummy!" he said.

"You're welcome, little bit." Roman told him. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream and hummed to herself as she walked out to the living room and then spread her magic out to try to find someone. She smiled as she found Celes close by. She walked to the library and found Celes looking over some books. "Oh, Celes my Celes. What art my Celes doing?"

Celes giggled and looked up. "Just research on a new potion I'm working on. Thought I'd start working on it while your were gone to fill my time." she said.

"That sounds good." She walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "So what kind of potion is it supposed to be?"

"I'm just seeing if I can modify the bone re-growing potion to be less painful. Seeing if I can mix in an anesthetic." she shrugged.

"Oh, that is a good idea." She sat down and started to eat her ice cream. "I bet Harry wish he had that."

Celes giggled. "I bet he did too." she looked at Roman. "I bet he wishes I could have healed bones with my magic back then… although that's not too pleasant either." she giggled and closed her book and sat down next to Roman. "John wants to look me over later today."

She smiled at her. "That's good. he just wants to check on you and baby." she said and have her little belly a pat and rub. "You are so cute when you are pregnant too. Have you and Lee thought of some names?"

Celes smiled. "That only one we've talked about is Julian. But we are going to make lists of boys and girls names and then pick one of each." she said.

"Oh, good. Noah gave me his friend's name is Emrys. Maybe you can use that." She giggled. "Its unique."

Celes thought about it. "Its Celtic I think… ancient… I've heard that name or read it somewhere before." she said.

"I told Noah I heard it somewhere too. I"m not sure where either. I think maybe you read it to me or something." She shrugged.

Celes giggled and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "Probably." she said and looked at her ice cream. "Can I have a bite, that looks yummy." she asked.

Roman scooped some and fed it to her. "Only for you, my Celes." she kissed her cheek and then shivered all of a sudden. She moaned and trailed kisses up to her ear and nipped it. She sucked on her earlobe and moaned again.

Celes moaned and shivered as her body heated at Roman's touch. She started to breath a little heavy and turned her head and kissed Roman, going slow. She reached up and touched her chin lightly and trailed her fingers down her neck and moaned again.

Roman moaned as she set her ice cream aside and pulled Celes closer to her. She pushed her sweater up and cupped her breast. She leaned her down as she crawled over her. She kissed down her neck and squeezed her breast.

Celes arched into Roman's hand and moaned. She shut her eyes and shivered, tangling her legs with Roman's. She looked at Roman and kissed her dipping her tongue into her mouth slowly with a moan and trailed her hands up the side of Roman's body and grazed the sides of her breasts with her fingers.

She moaned and pressed into her. "God… just touch me." She moaned. She pulled her Celes sweater off and moaned as she looked down at her. She worked open her jeans and pulled them off. "I'm gotta have you." She moaned as she kissed between her breast and then kissed down her little baby belly. She moaned again and slid her fingers into her core.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head and trailed her hands up under Roman's shirt and pressed her hands to her breasts and moaned louder. She rolled her hips and flicked Roman's nipples and then trailed her hands down to Roman's waist line and started to push off her pants. Once she had them off she pushed her fingers down and into Roman's core and moaned again louder.

Roman squealed and paused. She shivered as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips. "Oh… God…" She moaned and then started to pump her fingers into Celes' core. She panted as she rolled her hips faster and pumped her fingers faster in her.

Celes squealed out her moans and quickened her fingers as she rolled her hips faster. She used her other hand to cup Roman's breast and her squealed moans came a little louder. She reached up and kissed her and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and explored it.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She sucked on her tongue and moaned louder. She shivered and felt her orgasm fill her body and she shivered harder. "Celes… Celes…" She moaned and then whimpered as she pressed harder into her. She pumped her fingers faster.

Celes rolled her body entirely into Roman's body as her orgasm started to fill her. She started to shriek a little as she rolled her hips. She moved her own fingers in Roman faster and pressed her thumb to her clit. She shivered and looked at Roman and kissed her. "Ro… please… Ro… now." she moaned and whimpered a little.

Roman squealed out her orgasm and shook harder. She panted and moaned as she leaned her head down against Celes' shoulder as she shiver harder and moaned again.

Celes had squealed out her own orgasm with Roman and jerked now moaning. She kissed Roman's ear and moaned again as her body jerked. She gave a sigh and shivered. "I missed you." she panted and kissed her ear again.

Roman moaned and shivered again. "That was good… really good." She breathed. "God, I missed you too." She kissed the side of her neck and then laid on her side. She draped a leg over her and held her to her. She sighed as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to her shoulder.

Celes reached up and ran her fingers through Roman's hair and smiled. "I love you." she whispered and kissed her ear again. "So much."

"I love you too." She moaned. She looked up at Celes. "You know I love you, right? I mean… this pregnancy is just… weird. I thought it would be a breeze but I guess not." She giggled.

Celes smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "That's alright. And yes I do know you love me, despite how overpowering our sons personality and connection to Vinny is." she kissed her forehead and her nose. "You're still my Roman no matter what."

Roman smiled and kissed her. "My Celes too. All mine." She sang and pulled her closer and snuggled into her. "I need a nap before I have to go." She yawned.

Celes smiled and waved a hand and a blanket covered them and then she called her book to her hand. "You sleep baby girl, I will be right here the whole time." she said and kissed her forehead and started to hum to her as she opened up her book to read while Roman slept.

Lee goaned as his arm tingled. He looked over at Harry and John. "You feeling that?"

Harry gave a growl and nodded. "I am." he said and rubbed his forearm.

John nodded with a little smile. "I guess they found a way. If anyone can, they can."

Lee groaned as he shook his head. "Maybe Damon has allowed them this chance." He groaned again. "I wish he would give us a chance… little shit."

Harry nodded. "Little shit, indeed." he said and pressed his forehead to the tables surface.

John sighed and sat back. "Well Damon did always know how to give Celes what she needed to feel better, and shes been pretty mopey about Roman leaving." he pointed out.

"Yeah… that he did." Lee sighed. "June…" he shook his head.

John gave him a pained smile and winced. "Probably more like July." he said.

Harry groaned. "Healing time!"

Lee let let his forehead hit the table with a thud. "We are so not friends right now." he told John as he banged his head a couple of times.

John's pained expression didn't leave his face. "Hey, I miss her just as much."

Harry sighed. "Its not his fault, mate. He's just the doctor." he shrugged but still felt a little upset towards John.

"Yeah, well, you still suck." he sighed and got up. "Might as well try and look for something to keep me busy for a while."

Harry's head came up. "You should start planning a menu mate. Take this time to maybe get that restaurant/Cafe thing you want going." he shrugged. "And we do still have Celes around for sexual urges."

"Yeah I know. But its more than just sex." Lee told him. He patted him on the back. "I'm gonna let them spend their time together… maybe pack a bag for her that will make her think of me every time she opens it." He chuckled. "Anyone want to help?"

Both John and Harry stood. Harry looked at John and chuckled. "I guess that means both of us do." he said.

"Then I guess it will be a trunk than a bag." Lee chuckled. "Go to your rooms and grab things that you want her to have and I'll meet you in the group room with her trunk."

Harry smiled and went off to his and Roman's room with a spring in his step. He gathered a few things, including the lavender dress he loved Roman to wear and smiled and went to the group room.

Lee when to his and Roman's room and opened their clothes. He gathered some things that he liked and some things that he knew she loved him in. He whistled as he walked to the group room and smiled at Harry. "Got your things?" He asked as he waved a hand and a trunk appeared.

Harry nodded and waved his hand as one of the small trunks that held his and Roman's cloths appeared next to the larger one. He placed the things in it and added a little note then shut the small trunk and added a lock that was more of a puzzle for her and then smiled at Lee. "All good." he said.

John came walking in with just a Koa wood box with one of the symbols of Pele carved in the top and held it up. "I got my stuff for Ro."

Lee looked at him. "That's it?"

John smiled. "Our relationship hasn't been as long as either of yours with her. There are only a few things in this box. But each of them means something. And a surprise for her." he said.

He chuckled. "That's fine." He folded the clothes he had gathered and placed them in the trunk. "We will need to pack some of Vinny's clothes too. Of course, I'm pretty sure Roman will end up buying clothes for her too. She is a growing baby."

John smiled and waved a hand and a bag appeared. "I packed for Venelope earlier. Everything except her favorite blanket and stuffed giraffe." he said with a shrug.

Lee nodded. "I'm sure they'll grab that before they leave." He finished folding the clothes and placing them into the trunk. He picked Vinny's bag up and also placed it into the trunk. He frowned as he looked down at it. "You know, Ro really needs to figure out a way to shrink people down so that we could all go with her."

Harry chuckled. "I actually think I saw notes for that in one of her notebooks once." he said and placed the little trunk in the bigger one.

John laughed. "She wants to shrink Celes, carry her in her bosom like Pele did to Hi'iaka." he said and placed the box in the trunk as well.

"Really? Pele use to do that?" Lee asked as he sat back.

John nodded. "When Pele went to the Hawaiian Islands its said she carried her sister Hi'iaka in her bosom. Hi'iaka was.. well in most of the stories… an egg." he shrugged. "She basically incubated her sister until she was born."

"No wonder they were so close." Lee chuckled, "That is cute. I must admit that is really cute. I would actually like to see her do so again."

John chuckled. "They were always cute together. At the tournament they'd sit close and talk. Pele would say something and Hi'iaka would blush and giggle. They are just as cute now as they were then too."

Lee chuckled, "I enjoy that too. So they were very much in love then as they are now." He nodded.

"Nothing could drive those two apart. And believe me I've tried." John said with a sheepish shrug.

"Even in death." he shook his head. "Well, they are connected and there's no going back on that. They are both cute too. Hey, was Hi'iaka always short too?" he chuckled.

John chuckled and looked over at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Always short, although I think she's gotten shorter." he said. "In the one life Celes and I had before this she was short, but not as short as she is now." Harry shrugged.

Lee nodded as she went through Alamana's memories of her. he chuckled. "Yeah, she was short. Always short, very, very, very, very _short_."

Celes walked in on the tail end of that sentence and smiled. "Talking about me?" she asked the three of them raising an eyebrow. "My ears were burning so much they were nearly on fire."

"Really? I thought it was because Roman was nibbling on them." Lee winked at her. "And yes, we were saying how short you were."

"Were? I'm still short now." she said and went over and crawled up onto the bed.

John chuckled. "Before this life." he said.

Celes giggled. "Oh… well yeah, I've always been short." she said and laid back rubbing her little belly.

"We are packing Roman's trunk. Want to add something to it so that she will keep you in mind?" Lee asked.

Celes sat up and nodded. She summoned her purple blanket she kept and folded it. "This, its smells like us, like all of us." she said with a little smile.

Harry reached out and touched Celes' hair. "You'll be okay without that blanket. Its the one you sleep with when you're missing her."

Celes gave him a smile. "I'll sleep in our room if I miss her, but I'll probably sleep in here the whole time she's gone." she shrugged. "That way we can all sleep together and none of us have to be alone."

"And what if you get sick or Roman sick?" Lee asked. "Are you sure you want to give up your Roman blanket?" he asked her.

Celes looked down at it and pulled it to her and brought her knees up to her chest and looked at the boys and then buried her face in it as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, I don't have anything…" she trailed off and lifted her arm and pulled off the little bracelet Roman had given her. "This." she said with a smile look at Lee as she held it out.

"Your koa bracelet?" Lee asked.

Celes nodded. "This is the one she gave me when we were in school, fifth year. It sort of… symbolizes our relationship in my mind. I broke it after everything that happened and Blaise gave it back to me in the middle of sixth year after he fixed it." she said. "It'll remind her of me."

He nodded and placed it on top of everything and then closed and locked the trunk. "Well, there you have it. A trunkful of things that will remind Roman of all of us."

Harry gave a deep sigh and nodded. "I still don't like it." he said.

Celes bumped him. "Yes but it'll make her happy. And that's what we want, and shes protected not to mention she hasn't lost her power at all." she pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Lee said. "I think being pregnant with Damon is like having her extra power so she isn't completely powerless."

"She's strong, stronger than me… even now." John said.

"She'll be fine." Celes said confidently and kissed Harry's bicep.

Lee nodded, "Come on, lets make some dinner and then we can send her off. Alan will be waking up soon. He has been training his body to go back to its normal time."

Celes bounced off the bed and went to follow Lee.

"Not so fast you." John said and pulled Celes back. "We have an appointment."

Celes gave a little sigh and looked up at him. "But I'm hungry again." she complained.

"that is what we are going to fix." He told her. "You are eating like there is no tomorrow and yet you are still small. I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay and then you can bounce off for food." he told her. "We won't be long." he told Harry and Lee.

Harry kissed Celes on the cheek and then left the room.

Lee chuckled. "Someone has to stay and be examine." he teased her and then kissed her. "See you down in the kitchen soon." He told her and walked out.

"Up on the bed, Pockets." John told her.

Celes gave a little sigh and smile and got up on the bed and sat with her legs hanging over the edge and swung them a little.

John smiled as he knelt down in front of her. He pressed his hands to her little belly. He had known she was pregnant since she they were in Greece. He went into womb and found his new daughter. " _Hello my little one."_ He greeted gently and soothingly. " _Will you allow me to examine you? I just want to see how healthy you are."_

The baby timidly reached out with her magic and tested him out and then relaxed a little into his presence.

" _There now, see? Nice, warm, and safe."_ he told her as he examined her to make sure she was okay and getting enough of nutrition. She seemed healthy, just growing a little slower. She was tiny in her own right. He smiled, she was going to be like her mother in height. " _All done. See, that wasn't bad. Can I hear your sweet little voice?"_ He asked as he gave her a little tickle.

The baby gave a giggle and kicked a little. She didn't say anything though.

" _Okay, maybe another time, then. You will give your mum and brother a nice send off? I'm sure he will miss you too."_

" _Irritating."_ the baby said one word and giggled.

John chuckled. " _That is what brothers are for."_ he gave her a little kiss. " _See you soon."_ he told her. He smiled as he looked up at Celes. "The baby is doing just fine. It's just a little small, like its mother. As for you, you _are_ lacking in vitamins and its why you keep eating and get sick when you don't eat. We will have to get you some vitamins." He stood up and kissed her.

Celes sighed. "Okay." she said and got off the bed. "I suppose that makes sense." she paused. "Wait… how far am I then? I thought maybe July the baby would come you know mid to end." she shrugged. "I should really keep track of my periods so that I can calculate this better." she said.

John chuckled. "You are a week apart from Roman." he told her.

"Oh! Wow!" she kissed his cheek as she jumped up. "I'm so little." she rubbed her little belly. "Food time… and then time to see Ro off." she sighed and offered her hand to him.

He took her hand. "That is because its going to be Pockets Jr." He teased and then rubbed her little belly. "Tiny little thing." he scooped her up and then took her down to the kitchen. "Pockets is having a Pockets Jr. The baby is going to be short as her… maybe a little shorter." He winked at Celes as he sat her down on a stool.

Lee chuckled, "So Celes' short genes kicked in. I was wonder which of our kids would have the Celes short gene."

Harry chuckled. "Well short is good too you know." he pointed out.

Celes pouted a little and rubbed her little baby belly. "Pockets Jr." she shook her head. "My baby." she said and then rested her chin in her hand and grinned.

"Hey! My baby too!" Lee told her. "You are not gonna start acting like Ro on me, are ya. I'll have to find a small sumo suit for you." he teased.

Celes giggled. "Well you all just said this baby got my short genes and the baby is going to be just like me." she shrugged. "So, my baby." she stuck her tongue out and shut her eyes and then opened them. "I'm hungry."

"Little brat… wait. _Short_ brat." lee told her and continued to cook. "And I'm cooking." He slid her a plate with her favorite snack.

"Oh, and Celes needs vitamins." John told the boys. "It should take care of curbing her appetite and take away the nausea."

Harry smiled. "Well that's good." he said and leaned over and kissed Celes' cheek.

Celes smiled happily and ate her snack. "Okay, our baby cause you made me my yummy snack of awesome." she sang.

Lee chuckled, "That's what I thought." He told her and chuckled again. "We will have to get the vitamins tomorrow and start her on them tomorrow."

"I'd like to not be sick again. It was yucky this morning I barely made it to the bathroom." she said eating another little sandwich.

"That's a nice vivid image there Cel." Harry said and chuckled. "Hey wheres Ro?" he asked.

"Yeah, where is Roman?" Lee asked Celes.

Celes smiled. "When my ears started to burn I left her sleeping on the couch in the library. She needed a nap after…" she blushed a little and ate more of her snack.

"After you two had sex? Oh, we know. We always know when you two are sexual." Lee told her.

Roman yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She frowned at Celes. "You said you would be next to me the whole time." She told her. "Where did you go?"

"I had to go set the boys right, they were talking about me. And then John wanted to look me over." she said and reached out and ran a finger over her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Butt monkeys." She told the boys. she sat down and yawned again. "What's for dinner?"

"Good stuff… like food." Lee told her and chuckled.

"What type of food?"

"Well, I was in the mood for some stakes, salad, rice, and some potatoes… not sure how I'm going to the potatoes yet."

"Scalloped with cheese." Celes said with a little moan.

"Oh, that sounds good. I like cheesy potatoes." Roman nodded.

"Then cheesy potatoes it is." Lee said.

"Oh yes, keep talking like that and I will never say this baby is just mine again." Celes giggled and finished her snacks.

Lee shook his head. "Short brat."

Roman smiled and shook her head. She got up and took the carton of strawberry-kiwi juice out and started to drink out of it.

"Hey! Glass!" Lee told her.

"So, so bad." Harry shook his head and watched Roman for a few minutes. "So… you all ready to go after this?"

"I still need to pack." She told him. She smiled at Lee and took another drink and then put the carton back into the refrigerator.

"Honry brat!" Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "She is, isn't she?" she asked and got up herself and pulled out the milk and poured herself half a glass and put it back.

Harry just shook his head.

"See? She got a glass." Lee said.

"Well, i had to put my lips on the carton so that you guys would remember me and how annoying I am." she giggled.

Damon's magic reached out to Celes' womb and poked at the baby playfully.

The baby pushed back irritatedly trying to make him leave them alone.

Roman frowned when she heard Damon give a giggle. She looked down at her belly. "What are you doing in there?"

Damon giggled again and then poked at the baby again. " _Playing."_

The baby gave an irritated nose at him and kicked a little.

Celes jumped a little and looked down at her belly and pressed where she'd felt the baby kick. "Oh!" she said.

"What? What's going on?" Lee asked.

"The baby kicked." she said with a little smile.

"Really? So early?" he asked.

Damon gave another giggle and poked at her again.

The baby gave a little squeal and poked him with her own magic. " _Stop it!"_ she said to Damon.

Celes smiled. "I'm only a week behind Roman, John said."

"What?" Lee asked. "You were a week then that means you were…" He chuckled. "conceived in Greece. Oh, I like that. She conceived on our honeymoon."

Damon poked the baby again and made teasing noises. " _Not gonna stop. Not gonna stop. I'm going to be gone for a while so I'm gonna keep picking on you. Ha-ha. Ha-ha._ "

The baby gave an indignant noise. " _Mama make him stop."_ she said directly to Celes.

Celes looked down at her belly. "Make his stop what? Make who…" she looked at Roman's belly. "Damon, leave her alone."

Roman frowned and looked down at her belly. "Is that what he is doing? Are you picking on your little sister…" She gasped and looked up at Celes. "You're having a girl?"

Celes grinned. "I guess so. She asked me to make him stop…" she shrugged and grinned. "Another baby girl." she sang.

Lee laughed, "And she is going to be short like her mother."

Celes giggled. "People like short people." she said and swung her legs grinning at him.

"Yeah! They are fun size!" Roman told him. "And you, leave your sister alone." She told Damon.

Damon gave another giggle and then poked his sister one last time. Then he switched to Harry.

"Hey! Hey! Not cool, little brat." he said instantly knowing it was Damon.

John chuckled. "That boy is going to be a handful."

Roman smiled. "He is made of awesome. Just like me."

"A pain in the ass." Alan said as he yawned and walked in. "But lots of fun." He kissed Roman on top of her head.

Damon poked Alan with his magic and then pulled on Harry's hair and giggled.

Harry grabbed at his hair. "Awe, you little shit." he growled.

Celes giggled. "Dai always did like picking on you." she said to him.

Roman giggled. "Oh, yes. You will make a great playmate for Damon."

Alan frowned, "Is he already causing trouble?"

"He was picking on his sister a few minutes ago." Celes said.

"And now on me." Harry sighed.

Alan sighed, "So this is what I have to deal with eh?" He teased.

Roman giggled, "It will be fun."

Damon poked his little sister again.

" _Mama make him stop!"_ she whined to Celes.

Celes giggled and sighed. "Dai, stop picking on your baby sister." she said.

Just to be a pain in the ass he poked her again then gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

She actually calmed a little and sent a little nudge at Damon with her own magic and giggled a little.

Roman shook her head. "Oh! I'll be back. I need to pack."

"Don't bother." lee told her.

"Lee…"

"We packed for you." he told her.

"Yup, there is something special from all of us in there." Harry said.

"And Venelope's cloths." John said. "You'll need to remember her stuffed giraffe from Damon and her favorite blanket."

"I can do that." Roman said. "You guys are so… you are so good to me." she smiled.

"We love you, that's why." Celes said reaching out for her hand. "We want to be with you even if we can't be with you…" she said.

Roman smiled as she took her hands and laced her fingers with hers. "It's okay. I'll be back before you know it. Hopefully when I get back I will have figured out how shrink you down." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I'd like that." she said and pulled Roman a little closer and put her face into her breasts and sighed. "I'd like that a lot." she said muffled.

Roman giggled and blushed. "Celes," She giggled again.

Lee chuckled. "I would like to see that."

"Then I can put her in my pocket too." John said.

Celes giggled and kissed the cleavage of each breast and looked up at Roman. "Sorry, you talk about shrinking me all I wanna do is bury my face in your breasts." she said and looked at Lee and John with grins for each.

Harry chuckled. "Mini Celes, like that kid from Willy Wonka."

"Oh, yes." Lee said. "I'll have to find something to put her in."

Celes gave a little blush. "Well… this conversation has turned to picking on me." she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

"Because we just found out that we are going to have a little, little daughter. And we want to see just how smile you can get." he winked at her. "its okay. Nothing but love for you."

Celes smiled at him. She slid off her stool gave Ro a little kiss on the cheek again and then walked over to Lee and made him put down his spoon for a minute and stood on her toes and kissed him. And then kissed down to his chin. "I love you." she said softly to him and kissed his chin and lips again and ran her hands lightly down his arms and shivered a little.

Roman frowned over at Lee and Celes. "Hey!" She snapped. "Can't you molest each other when I'm _not_ here. And I'm still hungry over here. Geez."

Lee smiled at Roman and then kissed Celes. "Go sit down Inimorar Mea. And behave." He whispered against her lips.

Celes gave a little sigh and walked back over to sit. "I just wanted to kiss him. Happy news and all." She shrugged.

"And I know better. Kissing for you leads to molestation. Especial when you are pregnant." She got up and muttered to herself as she grabbed a glass and then poured juice in it. "Call me when dinner is done." she grumbled.

Celes scowled at her back as she left the kitchen. "You were the one that jumped me earlier." she whispered and then dropped her forehead onto the island and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry.

Harry sighed and rubbed her back and shook his head a little.

"Don't mind her any." Alan told her. "Hey, so what kind of things do you want me to keep an eye out on?" he asked her. "We will be traveling so is there something you really want?"

Celes' head came up and she looked at him with a smile. "Can you get me some green chilli seeds? I want some in my garden." she asked him.

"Green chilli seeds from Hatches. I can do that." He told her.

Celes grinned. "Thank you!" she said and felt a little better.

"You're welcome." he ruffed up her hair as he rubbed her head. "So, what's this I hear that I'm going to have another granddaughter."

Celes smiled up at him. "Its all very new…" she shrugged. "I didn't even know I was far enough along to know." she said and bounced a little.

"Well you are smaller than your other pregnancies." Alan smiled. "Its actually cute. You kind of remind me of snake that has eaten an egg. I'm not saying you are think like a snake but you know how little they are and when they eat it shows this little bump." He winked at her.

Lee chuckled, "That is cute!"

Harry chuckled. "I like that." he said.

Celes pouted but gave a little smile and rubbed her baby bump. "Shes going to be like me." she said. "But it is odd to be this little."

"Well if I have learned anything from you and Ro its that you all have different pregnancies every time." He shrugged. "When my wife was pregnant it was the only time I had experienced her pregnant." He smiled as he remembered back on that time. "One of the best time of my life too."

Celes smiled at him. "I like to think that despite some of the decisions she made, I would have liked her." she said softly. "I only know her through Roman, even when we were young in our dreams." she shrugged.

Alan smiled brightly. "She was a lot like the scientific part of Roman. Always asking questions, wanting to learn, and just… loveable. When is wasn't in her training and learning mind she was amazing. Always singing, dancing, loving everyone around. She was great." he sighed. "But her need to learn sometimes got her into trouble." He gave a sad smile. "However, Roman got her playfulness and pranks from me." He smiled bigger.

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, I know where she gets it from." she shook her head laughing. "You sometimes forget you're suppose to be the adult." she said to him with a little stern look.

Alan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I enjoy being a father the short time that I had it." he chuckled. "I mean she was just this little, little person. And she had so much life in her, and then just to hear her scream fill the house and her laughter, It just… everyone around her had to just smile. She lifted hearts."

Lee chuckled, "I know what you mean about that. I enjoy chasing her around too."

"Chasing her and hearing her laugh, best part of being apart of Roman's life." Harry agreed.

John nodded with them.

Celes gave a little smile. "I liked chasing her back in school. Taking care of her, playing games with her. Plotting with her." she grinned at Alan. "And Lark says that you chased him when he was little, although from what he said he was not nearly as devious as Roman ever was." she winked.

Alan chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I did. You should do so with the kids. I know I'm going to enjoy myself chasing Damon around. I don't think I'll ever get enough of that one."

"He got all his heart and love from Roman. He just infects you. That little boy… even when he was taunting me before he came to stay, I wanted to have him around." she shrugged.

He nodded, "I know what you mean. I thought we would have some issues myself. Next thing I know we were having a food fight."

"That was crazy! I was so shocked." Lee said. "I mean, really."

Celes gave a little laugh. "I sort of tore into you about that." she shook her head. "Food all over the kitchen and you two." she continued to laugh shaking her head.

Alan smiled, "Yeah, that was fun." He chuckled.

Lee laughed, "Oh, I remembered that too. Damon was so defeated. He didn't even fight me when I bathed him." He added the potatoes to the oven and cut up tomatoes, and mushrooms for the salad."

Celes grinned. "He _never_ fought me when it was bathtime." she teased.

"That is because you allowed him to use magic to bathe. You didn't actually bathe him like we all did. That was cheating." Lee told her and shook his head. "But I'll tell you this. I'm glad Roman hasn't picked that up from Damon."

Celes gave a nervous glance to Harry who she knew, knew that Roman was in fact using magic to bathe opposed to actually bathing. She saw he was frowning and gave him a curious look.

Harry shook his head at her. " _Roman!"_ he sent her.

" _What?"_ She asked.

" _You haven't told Lee yet? i thought we agreed you would! You can't go on not telling him you're bathing with magic."_ he sent her.

" _I will tell him. The deal was eventually. And i will_ eventually _tell him."_ She told him. " _You didn't put a time limit and I'm leaving tonight so it don't really matter now."_

Harry gave a growl out loud and sighed. " _Fine. Little brat."_ he sent back to her.

" _Controlling barbarian."_ She teased him.

Celes planted her hands on top of the island and spread her fingers. "So… what are we going to do tonight after Roman, Alan, and Vinny leave?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

Lee shrugged. "Haven't thought that far ahead… Well, Rain, and a couple of the other kids asked to sleep in the bed with me tonight." He shrugged. "So, I guess I'll be kid bound.

John chuckled. "You too? The asked me too. Well, its mostly Danger and miles." He chuckled. "Hey maybe you and Harry can have some alone time. A little date night and some Romantic time." he wiggled his his eyes brows at her.

Celes giggled and looked at Harry. "What do you think, Harry Potter?" she asked him.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." he winked.

"Would you like us to play you some romantic music?" Lee teased.

"Oh yes, please. The most romantic thing on the planet is to have you and John follow Celes and I singing Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp." Harry said sarcastically.

Celes giggled. "I'd be okay with that." she said.

Lee chuckled, "Awe, you don't want us following you and singing?"

"I'm hurt." John said as he pressed his hands to his chest. "Really hurt. I would like to point out I am a pretty good singing."

Harry chuckled. "So do you think you could make it more romantic, Mr. Romantic stuff expert. By singing some Bella Notte to the wife and I?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Stop teasing me with that idea, I actually like it!" she said.

John chuckled. "I will have to find the lyrics and practice a little, but I think I can get it." he looked over to Lee, "What about you?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah. I think practicing I can get it."

Celes shivered. "I will be a melty puddle on the floor."

Harry chuckled. "Just how I like you." he said and kissed her neck and then nuzzled it.

Lee chuckled and flipped the staks. "Its really fun to make the girls melt like puddles."

John nodded. "Very fun."

Celes giggled. "You three need to sing together. I have decided this, this day." she said matter of factly.

Harry chuckled. "We can do that, at some point I have this song I want to do at open mic night with Lee. Life has just been busy again."

"Yeah, it really has." Lee told him. "We will have to set something up."

Celes smiled a little. "Well maybe it'll slow down and get borderline boring." she said half hopefully.

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to not be at the ministry just pushing papers. Awe the life of an adult. I need to open a shop, then I can do and keep whatever hours I want." he said with a chuckle.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, Harry Potter P. I, or Private Auror for higher." she teased.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes something like that."

Lee chuckled.

"That would be awesome!" John told him. "You can probably have Di help you and Ro. Hey, can you really go into business for yourself?"

Harry stroked the little bit of beard on his chin. "You know, I've never thought about it until right now. That's… that's really not a bad idea at all. I may have to talk to Ro…" he trailed off thinking. "Oh yes… maybe I _should_ do that…" he muttered.

Celes smiled at him and turned to John and Lee. "I think we may have a whole lot more of Harry Potter if he does. Pluses all around." she sang.

Lee chuckled. "You know it works out cause Celes will be back at the clinic, so will Draco, and then you always need an inside man at the Ministry. That would be Ron."

Harry nodded. "I really think I want to do this. Oh I really need to talk to Ro now. And send an owl off to Di and Draco after I do. Yes, yes, yes." he said sounding excited.

Celes smiled bigger. "He may do it, he may just squeal." she teased.

"I am not going to squeal, I won't be doing that before Lee does, thank you very much." Harry said.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah right. I think you will be waiting a long time because you will be the one that will squeal before me."

Harry chuckled. "Challenge excepted, Buttercup." he said to him determinedly. " _Roman! Idea of awesome has just occurred!"_ he sent to her.

Celes giggled. "Everythings a competition in the land of boys isn't it?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, with the exception of Ro. I think she is more competitively than us."

" _What idea of awesome have struck you?"_ Roman asked him.

" _Me opening a private detective/private Auror agency."_ he sent back as he started to make a list in his head.

"Well there is no one more competitive than our Roman." Celes noted with a giggle.

" _Like a private investigator but for magic?"_ She asked more to herself than him. " _That would be made of awesome… We would totally kick ass… We still kick ass with the latest cases we had. Like when Kama was coming after us, and then with Sune. Yeah, I like it. We can totally do it._ " She laughed through their connection. " _I can be the muscle."_

Harry chuckled aloud and though the connection. " _Yes you can, damn sexy muscle. Oh yes. Ill work on drawing up plans and finding a place for our offices while you're gone. Sound good?"_ he asked her.

" _Sounds really good to me._ " Roman told him.

"What did she say?" Lee asked.

Harry chuckled. "She wants to be the muscle." he said.

"Oh yeah, I can see that. Roman giving crazy eyes and scaring the shit out of people. Bloodying some people up." Celes nodded. "But being careful and smart is important too."

Lee chuckled. "She _would_ want to be the muscles." Silly woman. "But you know, I think being tough is also important as being smart in a private agency." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "I think Lee is right, he is our resident Sherlock Holmes after all." she teased lightly.

"What? No, I'm not."

Celes just shook her head. "Okay." she said.

Harry chuckled a little and shook his own head. "I'll have to start listing." he said. "Oh… and put in notice with the Ministry… Hermione is going to kill me." he groaned.

"Hermione can mind her own damn business." Roman said as she walked into the kitchen. If you want to quit that is your choice. She don't have control over you and she better realize that there will be problems."

"Deep breaths, Ro. She's my boss and I'm the best she's got. She won't be happy but she won't have much choice." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Roman said.

Lee smiled, "Well, at least you will have Ron to keep you up on the latest gossip on what's going on. I don't think he can never stop telling you what is going on, even if Hermione tells him he isn't allowed."

Harry snorted. "Hermione likes to think she has control, and I think Ron and I let her think she does." he laughed. "They're still some of the closests friends I have and they're family we won't ever stop talking." he shrugged.

Celes gave a small smile. "I'll be good, you getting away from the Ministry." she said softly.

"Then there won't be anyone telling you what to do except for me and Cel." Roman smiled.

Lee laughed as he took out the potatoes. "Well, dinner is ready."

Harry chuckled. "Well then it'll be just one less woman in my life dictating to me." he teased Roman.

Celes smiled eagerly. "Food!" she sang.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He made her plate and gave it to her.

" _And you want to know what else?"_ Roman asked Harry. " _I am and always will be the…"_ She trailed off and let him fill in the blank. The all the kids came in and sat around, waiting for their plates.

John got up and helped Lee get plates out to all the kids.

Harry smiled at Roman in a little surprise. " _You're the boss."_ he sent to her and shivered a little in his seat.

Celes poked Danger's nose as she took a bite of potatoes.

" _All hail the Mighty Hail as arrived."_ Hail told them.

Val chuckled as he set Hail down. "You are so full of yourself, _om mic."_ he said to Hail and then sat down in a chair still close to Hail and next to Jude.

Celes giggled and made a face at Mikhail. "Hows your light?" she asked him.

" _A light sent from the heavens to fill me and and spill her beautiful love around me. Sweet is her scent like the moment of rain has fell. So fresh, so clean, so cool."_ He said.

"Maybe I should have named him Castanova instead." Roman said. She chuckled and shook her head. "He's a sweet talker too."

"Ah! See, he is my baby." Lee told Roman.

"Nope, all mine." Roman said as she ate her food. "I believe I was the charmer at school. Charmed boys and girls." She winked at Celes.

Celes smiled. "Including but not limited to my older brother." she pointed out to Lee. "But you know, I'm pretty charming myself if I do say so."

"No, you are a she devil that gets what she wants." Lee teased and kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess Im that too." she said her cheeks pinking.

Roman giggled. "Teddy was the best one to tease. He played along and had Fred, George, and Lee fuming."

Lee grumbled as he looked down at his food and started to eat it. "It wasn't right."

Celes smiled at Lee. "Oh he was just playing, my brother was made of awesome for that. He was good at playing the games." she winked. "Besides it was fun to watch you squirm."

Harry chuckled. "So, so bad." he shook his head.

"I have seen Fred and George upset before. But not as bad as when Hufflepuff won the quidditch all because of the stupid Dementors. I wasn't on the field that day but they came in ranting and raging. But Cedric was good sport and even asked for a rematch. It was that moment I started to 'gush' over Cedric. That sent Fred up the wall! Lee too."

Luke laughed and nudged Nick. "I hope to see you on the field."

Nick chuckled at him. "Oh you will." he said with wink. "Im not as good, but I do like to play." he said.

"Well I'll be there no matter how bad you play." Lark said to him with a little smile.

Nick looked at Lark a little shocked for a minute and then smiled a little wider. "Awesome!"

" _A family grudge match!"_ Hail said and banged his hand on the little tray. " _Luke Weasley and Noah Potter both on the same team ready to avenge their fathers. And Nick Diggory defending his father. Its a clash of the Titans Quidditch match. Who will win? Will Nick Diggory have the skills from his father to still continue on the family reign, or will Weasley and Potter prevail and avenge their fathers and take home the Quidditch Cup!"_

"Hey, I like this kid." Lee said. "Now there is no denying that he is my baby."

Roman laughed, "Okay, okay."

Celes smiled. "Like a mini Lee." she said.

"All that was missing was a little personal commentary and McGonagall interrupting." Harry chuckled.

Roman laughed, "Oh, I missed those times. And since McGonagall is Head Mistress I'm pretty sure there will be lots of interruptions."

"Oh I can not wait… I think we should plot a way to get on grounds for the first game that boy commentates." Harry said.

"I like that idea." Celes said and pushed her plate away upon cleaning it.

Roman nodded. "Me too." She ate more of her food and sighed.

" _Hey Hearts, potato me."_ Hail told Val.

Val chuckled and gave Hail some more potatoes off his little fork. "Anything else?" he asked him.

Celes smiled at them and then started to trace the tiles with her finger and watch Roman out the corner of her eyes. She didn't know what to say to her, they seemed to take turns upsetting one another lately.

Roman hummed to herself as she ate. She fed Vinny some of her potatoes. She felt Damon reach out for Vinny and talk to her. For the most part she was good. She had no issues and she was excited about going on her trip.

Lee had finished eating and and started to poke at Miles as he ate. Every time Miles raised his fork to eat Lee would stop his hand and shake it. he chuckled as he did so again.

"Daddy! I'm trying to eat!" Miles complained. "Mama, make him stop!"

Celes giggled. "I can't do that, sorry baby." she said watching them.

"Okay, okay." Lee said and rubbed his head.

Miles looked up at his father and grinned. "That's right." he said and giggled as he ate more potatoes.

Celes shook her head. "Don't get too cocky." she said and slid off her stool and started to pick up empty plates.

"Yeah, you heard your mama. I can keep picking on you all I want. I'll need to do something keep my attention." He shook his hand again and chuckled.

Miles giggled. "Pick on Cello!" he said looking at his little brother with light in his eyes.

"No!" Cello told them both and quickly ate and made sure his plate was clean and then pushed away. "Done." He said.

"See, he's done. I _have_ to pick on you now." Lee told Miles.

Miles groaned and looked at Danger with a sweet smile. "Are you going to let daddy pick on me, Shar?" he asked her trying to pick up more food with his fork.

Danger giggled. She raised her fork and fed him. "Tada." she told him.

"Cheating!"

Miles gave a smug look to his father. "No, not cheating. Shar always takes care of me." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Okay." he kissed his son on the forehead and then got up and started to clear empty plates.

Celes turned to Lee and smiled. "Just put those on the pile, I'll do the dishes tonight." she said from the sink.

"Don't worry about them." John told Celes. "You have a night with Harry tonight, remember."

Celes smiled and stepped away from the sink. "I remember, doesn't mean I don't want to help." she said.

Harry smiled at her reading her thoughts. " _And avoid saying bye to Ro."_ he sent to her gently.

Celes looked at him and bit her lip nodding a little. She walked over and kissed John on the lips then stopped Lee and kissed his chin and then went and sat back down next to Harry and kissed him too.

Soon dinner was done and everyone was lining up to give Ro and Alan good bye kisses and hugs. Roman gave the kids all kisses and raspberries. She rained kisses on Cello and Hail. "You kids behave okay?" she told them.

A series of 'Okays' and nods came from the kids.

Noah stepped up to her and handed her a picture he drew of their family in his standard style. "So you can always see us. No matter what." he grinned.

"Hey and it moves!" Roman giggled. She kissed the top of his head. "I won't forget any of you. I'll be back. You have fun at school." she told him.

Celes held onto Venelope tightly and pressed her cheek to hers and told her to be good and listen to mummy and keep them safe. She kissed her little cheek as tears filled her eyes.

Roman bit her lower lips as she watched Celes and Vinny. She knew she had to take Vinny but she didn't want Celes be so sad. She looked up at John and smiled up at him. "Want anything when I get back?" she asked him.

"Just a little bit of time with you." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Ah, yes. Time with the Roman. That seems to be a popular demand." She smiled and then looked up at Harry. "I expect a full list about that private agentcy."

"I will have one all written up before you return and I'll be sure to write you all about Hermione's response to my quitting. Please Roman be safe, if you need me at all I will come just call me." he said and went to kiss her lips and thought better of it sadly and kissed her cheek.

"Always one to want to be called. "Yes, I will call if I need help. I'll be just fine. Promise." She told him. "You keep everyone going here."

Harry nodded and rubbed her arms with his hands. "I will." he said and kissed her forehead letting it linger before pulling back from her.

She nodded. She smiled up at Lee.

"You little brat!" he growled at her. "I demand a nickname." He told her.

Roman laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't you know? The best named things named perfectly to where you don't need to give them a nickname." She told him. "You are mine too." she kissed his cheek again.

"Be safe." He told her. " _You will talk to me every day, yes?"_

" _And poke you and pick on you too. I will always talk to you."_ She scrunched up her nose at him and giggled. Roman smiled at Celes.

Celes gave her a little smile and handed Venelope to Alan and then reached up and touched Roman's cheek. "I'll miss you." she said softly.

"I will always miss you." He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I will be back in no time." She told her. "With lots of things. Lots and lots of things."

Celes smiled. "I like things." she stepped a little closer and rested her forehead on Roman's. "Can I have something before you leave? Can I ask you for one thing?" she asked in a whisper.

"What's that?" She asked feeling a little nervous about what she was going to ask.

Celes looked into her eyes. " _Can you kiss me, please."_ she asked her in their connection.

Roman knew it was what she was going to ask. She sighed and kissed her forehead. She allowed her magic self to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around her. " _Celes… I love you and just because I can't give you something don't mean I don't love you any less. You understand me? And don't you dare do anything stupid. You hear me?"_

Celes pulled back a little with a sniff. " _What would I do that's stupid?"_ she asked as she wiped at her eyes.

" _Not eating, speaking to anyone, locked up in your room, eating just a little bit and then doing losing yourself in your research. Must I go on?"_

Celes shook her head. " _I won't, I promise. I love you too."_ she sent back and kissed Roman's cheek. " _Talk to me everyday, okay?"_ she asked and then pressed her hands to Roman's belly and sent her magic out to wrap around Damon. She leaned down and kissed Roman's belly. "I love you Little Prince." she whispered to him.

Damon wrapped his magic around Celes and hummed to her. " _Don't me upset mama."_ he told her. He poked his little sister and then gave her a little tickle.

The baby giggled and kicked. " _Come back soon, annoying brother."_ she sent to Damon.

Celes kissed Roman's belly again and then stood back up rubbing her own where the baby kicked. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks again.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her forehead then she looked at everyone else. "I'll bring back sparklies for the girls and something fun for the boys." she told them all. She scrunched up her nose at Vinny. "You ready?"

Vinny scrunched up her nose right back and reached out and placed a hand on Roman's cheek and gave her a bunch of images of her family saying goodbye to them and then said. " _Yes, lets go on an adventure!"_

"We will see you before you know it." She told everyone. She slid her hand into Alan's and smiled up at him. Then they apparated away.

Celes sat in her workroom and she added some final things to her letter to Roman and then folded it up and sealed it. She smiled down at it and picked it up and left her workroom. Roman had been gone for almost four weeks now, Celes hummed to herself as she thought about it. The house was a little quiet without her around. The kids still played yes and they were still running around all over but it just felt quiet and a little empty. Celes sighed and rubbed her belly over her oversized sweatshirt. She was headed to the kitchen as it was nearly lunch time. She didn't have to snack anymore since she had started her vitamins but she did still eat whole lot when she did eat. She was crossing the foye when the bell rang. She gave a curious look to the door and then went over and opened it and her stomach dropped when she saw who was standing on her stoop.

"Hello, Celes." Lucius said an edge in his mock syrupy voice.

"I… Hello." she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little nervous.

"May we come in please." Narcissa asked.

Celes flinched at the sound of her voice but then nodded. "Okay." she said and stepped back from the door to allow them entrance. She led them into the living room she sat them down on the couch and then sat in one of the chairs across from them. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We are looking for our son. Its time for him to stop being foolish and come home." Lucius said.

Celes sighed and knew those words were Narcissa's. She looked at her. "He isn't ready to talk to you. And he won't be going home." she said to her.

"What makes you think you control that?" she asked.

"I don't control anything that he does, but he is my best friend and I know his heart." Celes responded.

"Tell me where my son is." she demanded getting up a little closer to Celes.

"No." Celes growled. "I think its time for you to leave." she said standing.

Lucius stood and pulled Cissy up. Cissy stepped forward and looked Celes in the eyes. "I took care of you when you were younger. You owe me this." she hissed at Celes.

Celes lifted her chin. "I don't owe you anything, Narcissa. Leave my home." she demanded.

Narcissa reached up and smacked Celes hard across the face. "You ungrateful little bitch." she snapped as Lucius dragged her out the room. "He is my son!" she shrieked.

Celes sat down shaking like a leaf as she heard Narcissa's screams go away as they left. Still a little stunned and shaking hard she reached up and touched her cheek and her breaths started to come in short spurts as she started to panic a little.

Lee ran into room and found Celes curled into a chair. "Celes." he said as he picked her up. "Celes, what's wrong? What happened. He asked as he held her in his arms and lap, trying hard to comfort her. "Hey, talk to me." he growled at her.

Roman felt Celes panic and reached out for her. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her little kisses down her cheek and neck. " _Cel-Bear, what's wrong. I feel you panicking. What's happening?"_

Celes started to breath a little easier and looked at Lee and moved her hand away from her face so he could see the bruise forming there. "Malfoys." she whispered.

Lee hiss and then growled. "They were here? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He demanded. " _Harry, Malfoys were here. From the look of the bruising on Celes' face I'm assuming Narcissa slapped Celes."_ he growled.

"They didn't stay long. They wanted Draco. I said no." she whispered. "Cissy hit me." she said as if just realizing it.

Harry walked into the room and knelt down and looked up at her. "Why didn't you say anything." he asked her.

"Draco is a grown man with kids. He can fight his own battles with his parents." Lee as as he tilted her head up and summoned an ice pack. He gently pressed it to her face. "She is so lucky she is a woman, I have half a mind to slap her myself." He growled. "Then kicked Lucius' ass just for allowing it."

"He always just let it happen. He's a coward." Celes whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I just… thought all these years had changed them…" she said.

Harry shook his head. "They never change." he said.

"And you're pregnant." Lee growled again. "She hit you and you are pregnant. If I ever see that woman I _know_ I'm going to slap her. That bitch." he adjusted the ice pack.

Celes gave a tiny hiss and touched his arm. "Calm down, I'm okay. Just a bruise. Nothing I can't fix." she sniffed.

"You shouldnt have to fix it." Harry said and shot up and started to pace.

"And I _won't_ calm down. She had no right to touch you. No right! _They_ had no right to be here. Especially without sending an owl or asking to visit."

" _Okay, someone better start talking. Celes was panicking, Lee is raging and Harry is angry."_ Roman told them. " _What the hell is going on?!"_

Celes sighed and tapped Roman's power to calm Lee down a little. " _The Malfoys came here looking for Draco. I didn't tell them, and Narcissa hit me."_ she said as her heart rate picked up again and she panted a little.

Roman reached out to her again and kissed her again. " _Cel-Bear."_ she sighed. " _You aren't a little kid anymore. Its okay. Hey! I was watching a movie, Cool Runnings. You have pride, you have power, and you are a bad ass mother who don't take crap from nobody!"_ Roman told her. " _Let me hear you say it?"_

" _I'm a bad ass mother and I don't take crap from anyone."_ she said back to Roman feeling a little confidence fill her.

Roman chuckled. " _You have pride! You have power! You're a bad ass mother and don't take crap from nobody!"_ Roman told her. " _One more time."_

" _I have pride! I have power! I am a bad ass mother and I don't take crap from nobody."_ she said with more gumption.

" _Are you or are you not the Hawaiian goddess Hi'iaka, that takes care of her destructive sister Pele? The goddess of volcano, fire, and lightning? You better have some pride, power, and be a bad ass mother that don't take crap from no body. You going to allow a puny witch to get away with hitting you?"_ Roman asked.

Celes' anger spiked. " _That bitch."_ she sent. "Oh I am going to kill her… ripe all her bloody hair out." she growled.

Lee's eyebrows shot up in shock.

" _That's what I'm talking about. You didn't take any shit from the bitch goddess, why should you take shit from that whore?_ " Roman asked.

Celes growled. "Smack me? Smack me…" she growled again. "I'm going to tear her face off. I am so pissed." she said feeling a little more angry than she usually got.

Harry looked at Celes his mouth a little open. "Uh, Cel you should slow down a little." he said.

"Uh, yeah." Lee said as he tried to catch her to sit her back down on his lap.

"But she hit me, I'm not some little girl she can bully because I'm protecting Draco." she looked at him and then at Harry. "We should go find her, yes finding her is good." she said and started for the door.

Harry shot up and after her and grabbed her. "Settle down. You need to heal, and you don't want to do anything rash." he said.

Lee followed. "Celes, lets calm down for a moment." he told her. "Lets heal you and then just talk this out… then we can maybe invite them over and talk about this like adults."

"They are not coming back." she growled and then blinked and stopped. "I think I need to sit." she winced a little as she became aware of her face throbbing again.

Harry sighed. "Come on." he said.

Lee shook his head. He summoned up one of her healing salves. "Here," he told Harry.

Harry sat Celes down and opened the container and started to dab it on her cheek and eyes. "You got properly angry." he said to her.

Celes nodded. "I guess I did." she said softly. She pulled her knees up to her chest, still small enough in the belly to do that comfortably. "I just got upset, she hit me."

Lee frowned at her. "Roman was talking to you, wasn't she?" he asked her as he crossed his arms.

Celes pressed her lips together. "She was." she said.

Harry sighed and sat back on his heels and looked up at her.

Lee shook his head. " _Roman, what did you do?"_

" _I didn't do anything? What did I do?"_ Roman asked.

" _Celes was enraged about what happened."_

" _Good! Did she slap Narcissa? Or pull her hair and shake her violently? God, I wish I was there to see all of that."_ she gave a moan. " _I may have to pop over there just to have her."_

Lee shook his head and sighed. " _Behave yourself and stop putting things into Celes' head."_

Roman laughed, " _Yeah right. Like that's going to happen."_

Celes watched Lee. "She being good or bad? She tends to be…" she sighed and shivered. She really missed Roman. She sent her magic out to her.

"She's laughing at me." Lee grumbled.

Roman sent her magic out and ran it over Celes and wrapped it around her tightly and squealed.

Celes giggled and did the same with her own magic. "Mmm, nice." she moaned and shut her eyes.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You two…" he said standing up and sitting himself down on the couch next to Celes.

Lee shook his head. "Even apart they are still trouble." He sighed. "Anyways, what are we going to do about the Malfoys?"

"Ignore them and they'll go away?" Harry asked.

Celes sighed. "They'll be back once Cissy talks Lucius into coming back. I should call Draco."

"Either way Draco should know his parents are looking for him." Lee said.

Celes gave a little growl. "He shouldn't have to deal with them, horrible people who did nothing but abuse him and make him think he was nothing for years." she said anger spiking again.

"Celes, you can't shield him any more. He has to deal with this himself. He is a grown man and he has kids of his own. Lets just have him deal with it. Besides, he had Di with him and he has grown a lot over the years. I don't see Di allowing them to get my her so easily."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yeah, alright." she said and dropped her forehead on her knees and shut her eyes. " _Hey Dragon."_ she sent to him.

" _Celes! Hi."_ he said sounding happy.

Celes winced and sighed. " _You're mum and dad showed up here looking for you."_ she sent to him.

" _What? Did anything happen? Are you okay?"_ Draco asked in a rush.

" _I'm okay, she just smacked me. Your dad made her leave after she did it."_ she sent to him.

" _I'll deal with that."_ he sent back.

Celes groaned. " _Okay."_

" _Don't worry."_ he sent back to her.

Celes sighed and shook her head. " _I'll try not to."_ she sent and looked up at Lee and then over at Harry. "Can we eat now?" she asked.

"Yes we can eat." He told her. "Come on, I'll make you a sandwich and some potato chips."

"Turkey and cheese and avocado?" she asked getting up.

Harry chuckled and followed them. "You went from angry to hungry in no time flat. You are so confusing."

Lee chuckled. "Whatever you want."

Meanwhile upstairs with the kids Hail sat in his playpen. He frowned and grumbled as he watched the other kids playing. He pulled himself up onto the wall of his playpen and heard the faint sound of music playing. He watched as the other kids were too involved to pay him any attention. He slipped out the slit that was pressed against the wall. He pushed against the wall and crawled under the playpen. When he was sure no one was paying him any attention he crawled out the room and down the hall.

He listened a few times for the music and followed it. He finally found himself at a set of stairs and grumbled. " _So we finally meet, I shall master every step."_ He told the stairs and then scooted to the edge of the stairs. He let his legs slide off the top step and onto the step. He placed his hands on the stairs and smiled. " _One down and a million to go."_ He went on like that for the rest of the stairs. When he finally got to the bottom step he looked up at the stairs. " _Consider those measured, weighed, and had."_ He crawled towards the music that continued to play.

Hail finally got to a room and pushed open the door that was crack open. He crawled in and sat on the ground and rocked to the upbeat music. He crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up to the side of the bed. He held on to the bed and walked carefully around it to the foot of the bed. " _Oh, yeah. Oh yeah. Now this is a party."_ he said as he shook his head. Then he started to bounce a little. " _Oh yeah. Now the leg._ " he said and started to kicked his leg. " _Okay, now the other leg._ " he kicked his other leg. Then he rocked side to side and rocked his head. Then he bounced again. " _Oh yeah, now we are partying."_ he said and kicked his other leg. He bounced again and then rocked his head.

Val walked around his bed and laughed at the little boy. " _Om mic_ , how did you even get down here?" he asked touching his little mind.

Haile looked up and bounced. " _I crawled down of course."_

" _How very talented of you."_ he sent the little one and lifted him up and put him on the bed. "What brings you here, _Om mic?"_ he asked him.

" _Really you play music and you don't dance? Or is it because Miss Jude isn't here?"_ He rocked side to side.

"A little of both, I can dance. I just don't." he said to Hail.

"We all dance here." He crawled over to Val. "Come on loosen up. Dance with me." He climbed up onto Val and bounced.

Val put his hand under Hail's armpits and helped him bounce with the beat as he did. Then he stood with Hail in his arms and started to dance around with him in his arms. He laughed, a noise he rarely made and then spun with him.

Hail laughed and hung onto Val. " _See now you dancing!"_ He laughed again and rocked his head.

Val shook his head and laughed and kept dancing with Hail until the song ended and then he walked over to his bed and tossed Hail onto it. "Your parents have no idea you're down here. What happens when they discover you missing?"

 _"They will come looking for you. You're the nee Damon."_ Hail rolled onto his stomach. " _Hey. I'm hungry now."_

Val chuckled and lifted Hail up. "Come on you, lets feel you then." he said and turned off the music and carried Hail up to the kitchen. He set Hail down and smiled at the three already there. "He climbed down the stairs and into my room." he said to them.

Celes looked at Hail. "So little to be doing that." she said to him.

" _Hey. I'm one now. I'm not that little any more."_ Hail told her. " _Do we have any more cheese potatoes"_

Celes smiled at him. "Probably." she said and looked at Lee.

Val walked over to the fridge and pulled out the leftover. "I'll do it." he said and filled a little plate for Hail and then warmed it for him and brought it over to him. "Its hot, be careful." he said to Hail. "Do you want me to feed you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

 _"Hand over the pointy thing. I want to try." Hail said, already livking his fingers of the fruit._

 _"_ I think I'm gonna make fish tonight. Fish and chicken." Lee said thoughtfully as he watched Hail. "Roman was nearly went vegetarian with Hail."

Celes nodded. "She did, didn't she? Fish and chicken and chips?" she asked kicking her legs and watched Hail take the fork from Val.

Val chuckled as he watched Hail feed himself. "Very talented, _om mic_." he said to Hail and rubbed his head and went and sat down at the island close by.

Lee continued to watch him and then looked over to Val. "How skilled are you with combat?" He asked him.

Val smiled at him. "Fairly, but not the best. I'm still young." he said to him.

He nodded. He gave a smile. " _Roman wants him to bed the godfather of Hail. That will two kids that have became attached him. I'm not willing to give trust them unless he knows how to fight."_ He told Harry. "How about he train him and then we test him when Ro comes back."

Harry looked at Val and then nodded. "We can do that, what do you think?" he asked Val.

Val shrugged. "Sounds good to me." he said. "It'll help me protect Jude better, and Hail and all the kids."

"You do realize you will be fighting Roman?" Lee asked.

Val gave a little look of mild shock. "Only after shes not pregnant. I insist on that."

Harry shook his head. "We arent going to make you fight a pregnant woman."

Lee chuckled. "Yeah. We draw the line there and she knows it."

Val nodded. "Then I see no problem in taking her on. But I have my own rules too. I need to be well fed before so I have better control." he shrugged.

Lee nodded. "We can do that. We will make sure you are fed as well when we train. No reason to be at half ready."

Val inclined his head. "Thank you." he said and smiled a little. "You two don't trust me yet, do you?" he asked Harry and Lee.

Harry glanced at Lee and then looked back at Val. "We don't know that much about you, it seems our daughter knows more about you than we do." he shrugged.

Val looked at him. "I'm sorry, that is my fault. I live a very… reclusive life. I have my mother and father and sister. It is overwhelming your big family."

Lee nodded. "Yes we can be overwhelming but the kids see to like you. Especially comic relief over there."

Val chuckled and looked at Hail. "I don't mind them too much either." he said and reached out and helped Hail right his fork again so he could eat properly.

"Find tell us something about you and we will tell you something about us. To make you comfortable, Celes will go first."

Celes looked at Val with a smile. "I like libraries, probably a little too much." she shrugged.

Val laughed. "Okay, I like to turn into a bird sometimes and fly for hours." he said.

"nice." Lee told him. "I learned to cook at first only yo take care of Roman. Now its a passion of mine."

"I used to hang around the library at school for hours to see Celes." Harry said with a shrug.

Val smiled. "I actually enjoy eating human food, even the veggies." he said.

"I don't like sweets unless it's lemon." He chuckled.

"I bake when I'm stressed or upset." Celes said.

Val glanced at Hail with a smile. "I actually enjoy dancing." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "Lets see... I tend to over think like Celes."

Harry chuckled at that. "I tend to shut down when things get a little too real." he said with a shrug. "I get all stone gargoyle."

Val nodded. "I have a bad temper, but a long fuse." he said.

"I'm protective if whats mine... the girls think I'm overly protective." Rolled his eyes.

Celes smiled at him. "Its okay, I think we both secretly like it." she shrugged.

Val smiled. "I feel the same of the things I consider mine." he said. "But I also know that more than just myself protects the person I care for the most."

Harry nodded. " _Another person to protect our family."_ he shrugged looking at Lee.

 _"Yeah I can agree to that."_ Lee told him.

Harry nodded and turned when John came in. "Oh good, he's right here. Look Miles, Hail is right here." he said to Miles.

Miles came out from around John and marched over to his brothers highchair. "Why did you leave without saying something to me first? I freaked out!" he asked him.

" _You were playing. Here have some fruit."_ He reached his fork of mashed fruit to Miles.

Miles sighed and shook his head. "No, just tell me next time. Promise." he said to him.

" _Yeah sure."_ He said dismissively as he licked his fork.

Miles frowned and sighed. "My responsibility and doesn't even bother to tell me anything." he grumbled and walked over and got up on a stool.

Harry chuckled as other kids came running in.

"Food time!" James exclaimed.

"Don't worry too much about it. Mum does that a lot." Lee told him and kissed the top of his head. "You'll learn to deal with it." He got up and started to make sandwiches for the kids.

Miles gave his father a smile and helped Danger crawl up next to him. "I hope so." he said.

James grinned around. "Can we swim after lunch?" he asked.

Celes shrugged. "I don't see why not." she said looking at John, Harry, and Lee.

"I don't mind."

"Can we swim in the jungle room?" Lana asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" Bree said nodding.

Celes sighed. "I suppose I don't see why we can't." she said.

Lee frowned. "The jungle room?" He asked.

"My room." Celes supplied. She didn't see why they couldn't although part of her just didn't want to say no to them.

"Your lagoon? Oh no. No. No. No. That is for mama to relax in. Not have crazy screaming kids in. We will use the indoor mama invites you in then you can go." He told Lana and Bree.

Celes smiled at the girls. "You can have just as much fun in the pool." she said to them and poked both their noses.

Lana wrinkled her nose and then sighed. "'Kay."

Bree wrinkled her own nose and took Lana's hand and went over to a chair and had John help them get up into it. "Can we have flowers?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "Not today, little bean, just play in the pool with your siblings and dads." she said.

Bree nodded. "Okay, Mama." she said with a little pout.

Lana also pouted but nodded her head. " _Maybe we can sneak into the room again._ " She told Bree privately.

Bree nodded but kept the pout in place and leaned her little head on Lana's. " _Maybe."_ she said back.

Lana leaned her head on hers and giggled. She kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her. "My Ree."

Bree giggled. "My Na-na." she said back.

Celes watched them and smiled. They were going to be attached to each other for the rest of their lives.

Lee chuckled and passed out sandwiches. He smiled at Bree and Lana. "Crust on the sandwiches, right?" he teased.

"No." Lana told him.

"Icky!" Bree said to him.

"Icky?" Lee asked. "I heard you two say you like crust on your sandwiches. That's what I heard."

"You didn't hear right, Daddy. No crust." Bree said crossing her little arms.

"Oh really? I think I heard right, I hear you both like crust." He teased and slid a plate with their sandwich on them. "See, crust."

"I'm not eating." Lana said pushing her plate away. "No crust."

Bree gave him a defiant look. "Me neither." she said.

Celes shook her head and laughed a little.

"Both of them are stubborn, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they are." Lee chuckled. He cut the crust off the sandwiches. "There, are you happy?" He asked as he pushed them back to them. "But what if I used magic to pretend to cut the crust off and you are actually eating the crust?"

Lana looked at her sandwich suspiciously. "I don't want a sandwich any more."

"Daddy is mean." Bree pouted.

Celes smiled. " _Stop picking on them Lee, they'll never eat anything you make again if you do._ " she said privately to him.

Lee chuckled. "Daddy was only picking on you." He told them. "See the crust is here." He showed them the crust.

Bree looked down at her sandwich and then looked up at her father and then pulled the plate to her and ate a little bite. "Its okay." she said to Lana.

Lana gave Lee one of Roman's looks that always told everyone that she was not amused. She pulled her plate back and then bit into her sandwich.

Lee chuckled, " _Just like her mother."_

Harry watched his daughter and chuckled.

Celes giggled and watched as the kids ate their lunch and when they all finished she slid off her stool. "Alright, swimsuits everyone." she said and went over to help Bree and Lana down from their chair.

Val picked up Hail. "Alright, lets go get ready to swim. Then you can take a nap and visit your light." he said to Hail.

Hail squished Val's face to make a fish face. _My light wants to meet you. She says you sound interesting. But don't get any ideas when she sees you."_

Val chuckled as he carried Hail to the nursery. "I've met her once, shortly after I arrived but I never held her. And believe you me, _om mic_ , I have a light all my own." he said tapping Hail's nose.

 _Celes stood just outside of the house at Godric's Hollow watching the muggles head to their church at the end of the street. She smiled a little trying to figure out what she was doing outside in the first place. She looked down and found herself dressed in a long green gown with little celtic knots embroidered on the edges. She looked back up and found herself standing in a grass field. In front of her a blue gas ball appeared and floated in front of her, a will-o wisp, she'd read somewhere once._

 _It did a little dance in front of her and then moved out and came back to her as if it wanted her to follow it. Celes reached out and touched the little light and then followed it. It led her through the thick grass and over the hard rocky earth into a deep wooded area. It led her into a stone circle and she automatically recoiled as a memory hit her from the last time she'd been in one. She didn't get a chance to protest though, because something was happening in this circle._

 _A man, who stood just over six feet, was standing in the center of the circle shrouded in a dark cloak. He was surrounded by six people standing in a circle around him. They were all chanting something in what sounded like Gaelic. There was a darkness covering the space in which they were all standing and the wind was starting to pick up._

 _Celes stepped forward to the outer edge of the circle of people trying to get a better look at what was going on, her stomach was filling with dread. Something dark and very bad was going on here. She didn't like it. When the wind whipped up the hood fell back on the person in the center of the circle and Celes gasped. He was older, about 20 years by the look of him, but a mother knew her son when she saw him. It was Albus. "Albie?" she whispered stepping a little closer. He didn't appear to hear her at all._

 _Albus continued his chants as the wind whipped around them and suddenly the earth in front of him cracked open and a dark laugh filled the space. It was coming from all of them, but the loudest was Albus himself._

 _Celes watched the earth open and the dark figure start to come out of the crack. She glanced back up at her son her eyes filling with tears. "Albus, stop this." she screamed at him and tried to get closer finding it difficult._

 _Suddenly a girl wearing a similar cloak with white hair walked out from behind Albus. "Its almost done, Albie, then you can save him for both of us." she whispered to him. She looked older than Albie by several years but she also looked like she was very close to him._

" _Albus Severus Potter!" Celes screamed at her son and suddenly his head snapped to her and she saw his eyes, they were completely black and cold. Celes let out a scream._

Celes shot up still screaming. She didn't know where she was or what had just happened. She grabbed for the nearest thing to her which was a warm arm. She squeezed it and shut her eyes only to scream again when the image of her son's eyes fluttered across her vision. She started to struggle and pull away from whoever was trying to hold onto her and she managed it and tumbled off of the bed she was on and then pushed herself back and against the nearest wall and buried her hands in her hair shaking her head. "No… no." she whispered.

Harry came off the bed, after trying to hold Celes in place had failed she had gone and fallen off of it. He knelt down in front of Celes and pulled her hands down out of her hair and looked into her terrified face. "Cel, hey calm down for me." he said to her softly.

Celes' eyes snapped to him and she still felt panic filling her whole body and she started to shake. "Albus… something… wheres Albie?" she asked and started to get up.

"Celes, Albie is in his room with Cello. Like always." Harry said trying to pull her back down.

"I have to see him. I have to know he's okay." she said and pulled away from him. "I have to… see his eyes." she said and started for the door of the room.

"His eyes, Cel, stop. Why do you have to see his eyes? What happened? What did you dream about?" he asked grabbing her and stopping her.

Celes looked at Harry and then stepped back running her hands through her hair. "He… he was evil." she whispered.

Harry gave her a shocked look. "Albus? Celes that's not possible." he insisted.

"B-but I saw it… a stone circle… and chanting… something coming from the earth… white haired girl… and Albie's eyes… his eyes. Oh God. Harry I have to see him." she said and opened the door and started towards the kids rooms. The house was still dark, it was early morning, earlier than her usual wake up. She went into Albus and Cello's room and over to Albie's little bed and sat down on it.

Albus stirred and opened his eyes looking up at his mother and sat up suddenly very afraid and worried. He instantly felt tears fill his eyes. "Mama." he said to her.

Celes looked into Albie's eyes and searched them for the darkness she'd seen in the dream and sighed hugging him when she didn't find it there. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him and rocked him. "Don't cry, Mama's just having a bad morning." she whispered to him and brushed kisses over the top of his head.

Albus nodded and hugged his mother back taking comfort in her arms and trying to figure out what was going on. He was so confused.

Harry came into the room and went over and made Albus lay back down. "Go back to sleep, alright Bubba?" he asked him as he helped Celes stand. "Its okay, everything is okay." he said and leaned down and kissed Albie's forehead. "Just sleep now." he said softly.

Celes looked at Albie as he shut his eyes and fell back asleep almost instantly and then looked up at Harry and burst into tears again.

Harry sighed and swept Celes up into his arms and carried her from the room. He took her back to the group room where they had been sleeping and set her back on the bed and looked at her. "Celes, you have to tell me what happened."

Celes shook her head. "It was just a silly dream." she whispered wiping at her cheeks. "I'm fine, I just had to see him. It was just a dream." she repeated. "Just a dream."

Harry tipped her chin up with his finger and searched her eyes still finding fear there. "Celes, clearly you don't believe that or you wouldn't be repeating it over and over." he said to her.

Celes looked at Harry and shut her eyes. "But it was just a dream." she whispered more to herself than him. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes again. "It was just a dream. A silly little dream." she said trying to sound less panicked.

Harry sighed and pulled Celes onto his lap. He played with the end of her hair and rocked her a little. "Talk to me, Little Dove." he whispered.

Celes gave an involuntary shiver and shook her head and pressed her face into Harry's neck trying to erase the dream from her thoughts. She finally pulled back and looked at Harry. She gave a shaky sigh and relayed the entire dream to him. When she finished she pressed her face back into his neck and held onto him tightly.

Harry sighed and rubbed her back processing what she had told him. It wasn't possible, their boy becoming like that. He understood her fear though, her dreams werent always just dreams and he understood why she kept repeating it was. He wanted to ask questions but he wanted Celes to calm down, if not just to have a level head but because she was pregnant and the stress wasn't good for the baby. It didn't help that it had only been a week since the Malfoys showed up and Celes had been smacked so hard she bruised by Narcissa.

Celes pulled back and looked at Harry. "How could… how could we let something like that happen? We… we protect our children. How could anyone even get to him?" she whispered to Harry looking for reassurance.

Harry shook his head. "I don't really know, Celes." he said and then laid her back down. "I… it won't you know. Nothing like that will ever happen to Albie. I promise you that." he said to her as he brushed hair out of her face.

Celes nodded and bit her lip, she rubbed her little belly to comfort herself and the baby kicked her hands. She felt tired and drained again and just wanted to go back to sleep and forget the stupid dream. "I…" she started but shook her head not wanting to finish the thought. She sighed and shut her eyes and then pushed the image of her son's eyes away and replaced it with the one of his eyes just ten minutes before. She felt her body grow warm and relax and then went back to sleep.

Harry didn't lay back down or try to go back to sleep. He sat next to Celes his mind going over what she had told him about the dream. He rested his head against the headboard and reached out to Lee, John, and Roman to see if they had sensed Celes' distress. " _You all up?"_ he sent through the connection in a low voice.

Roman was the first to reach out. She had be up since it was the evening in her location. " _Is she okay?"_ she whispered.

" _She had a nightmare, it was bad. Scared the shit out of her. When she told me it scared the shit out of me. In the nightmare Albus was… evil."_ Harry said back to Roman scrubbing his hands over his face.

" _She had a dream or a vision?"_ She asked.

Harry stopped his hands and dropped them down to his lap. " _I… don't know she didn't say. She just told me what she dreamt. She woke up screaming and then insisted on seeing Albie. She didn't say. Roman I don't know."_ he sent shaking his head. " _If it was a vision… oh God."_ he shook his head and looked down at Celes as she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball and made a little moaning sound.

" _Okay, lets just calm."_ She told him. " _We have to remember the last time she had visions… they were more like… warnings."_

" _I know… I know."_ he sent back to Roman taking a few deep breaths and rubbing Celes' back. " _These… visions are such a burden on her. Shes so emotional already and then she dreams and sees things that upset her more."_ he shook his head.

" _Hey, don't fall apart on me now."_ Roman told him. " _Take some breaths and I'm going to talk you through this. First of all, Celes is pregnant so she is more emotional. You need to pull out her logical mind. Don't let her overthink. When she is emotional she over things and get stuck on one thing. She needs to remember this dream and the details. Here is one question for you and her. Why was Albie the one in Druid country when she was pregnant with Bree when we went to the stone circle?"_

" _I can already give you that answer. She started showing interest in Druid magic and all that when she became pregnant with Albus and never got to go because we got sidetracked with all the drama of Hawaii. So when we finally got to go, she was pregnant with Bree by then. I think that whole visit would have gone different if she had still been pregnant with Albie."_ he sent back to Roman. " _I will try to get her to think logically but I have a hard time keeping her out of her head. You and Lee have always been a lot better at that."_

" _Then you will have to make Lee do it. Albie is a good kid. Besides, Cello is always around him. If Albie gets one toe out of line you know Cello will bring him back. He don't like disorder… I blame the Dhampir in him."_

Harry chuckled at that. " _I blame the Lee in him for that."_ he said and shook his head. " _Well I won't be going back to sleep for the rest of the day."_ he sent with a sigh.

" _Are you sure? I think I can get you to sleep."_ She teased and giggled a little.

Harry sent his magic self to brush over her cheek. " _Feeling a little frisky, Ku'uipo?"_ He asked her.

Roman chuckled at him. She sent her magic self to him and kissed his cheek, forehead, and then his lips. " _Frisky? Maybe."_ She giggled and then sighed. " _I miss you guys."_

" _We miss you too, Ro. Celes has set up shop in the group room. So far we try to get one of sleeping in here with her every night. She doesn't want anyone to sleep alone while you're gone. Or that's what she says. I think she doesn't want to be alone."_ he ran his magic selfs fingers through Roman's hair.

Roman sighed. " _Silly woman. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Just have fun for a while."_

Harry chuckled. " _Fun is good, what sort of candy do you want for your birthday? I want to send you some."_ he asked her sinking back down next to Celes.

Roman giggled. " _You are going to send me candy? Ooh, now that is different. Let's see, I enjoy the Cauldron Cakes and… oh… oh crap what are they called… Chocoballs!"_

Harry chuckled and shut his eyes. " _Alright. I'll send you a little sweets care package. I got you something else but I'll wait till your home to give it to you."_ he sent to her.

" _Oh, you are such a mean tease!"_ She told him and hit his arm with her magic self. She kissed him one more time. " _Get some sleep, Koa."_ She told him.

Harry gave a light chuckle and sent his magic self to kiss Roman and then curled up behind Celes and pressed his face into the back of her neck and went back to sleep.

A few more weeks passed and Roman found herself in New Orleans with Vinny and her father. She had awakened extra early in the morning. She quickly dressed and kissed Vinny on the forehead. The night before was mardi gras, however, since it was so crowded and loud she and Alan had decided to stay in. It wasn't really a scene to take a baby out. However, she wanted to get beads for herself and for Vinny. She slipped out their hotel room and started walking down the empty and quiet street. It was littered with cans, bottles, paper, and beads.

She crouched down and started to gather beats and place them into a grocery bag. Every now and then she paused as she felt eyes watching her. She looked around and when she saw no one she continued to pick up beads, but stayed alert.

"You are up early." a voice told her. "She looked over her shoulder to a man that stood in the shadows.

"Yep." She said and continued to pick up beads.

"Would you like some help?"

"No thank you." She told him.

"You may want to be careful. There seem to be people watching you." He whispered.

"I have noticed that." Roman told him. She stood and dusted off her hands. She looked at him fully and gave a polite smile. He was tall and pale… almost like Val. "Have a good day." she told him and walked further down the street to a little cafe. That was the third time in two days that she ran into a vampire. Then there were some werewolves lurking about but nothing too crazy to be dangerous. Then there was something else… someone with magic that was watching her. Yeah, New Orleans was not a place to take a kid but it was still fun to be in. There was lively music all over, and the food. Oh God, the food was made of awesome! Even the sweets. And the different accents. She enjoyed it as much as Vinny enjoyed it. They were constantly pointing at things and giggling. Celes, Lee, Harry, and John would have enjoyed themselves. Magic was constantly in the air, good and dark magic but the beauty of everything just seemed to overlook the dark magic.

The tall man in the sharp three piece pinstripe suit followed the young woman he had been told was Roman Jordan. He had taken it upon himself to introduce himself to her. He had been looking for her for weeks. The minute he was told she would be beyond the protection the the others she lived with he had started his search. He'd finally found her in New Orleans in the US. He stepped around a person who bumped into him and continued his path. He stopped when she entered a street cafe and sat at one of the outdoor tables. He gave a smile and straightened his suit and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hairs and then walked into the cafe, casting a quick glamour on the hostess and seating himself across from Roman. "Good morning." he said as if they were just old friends sitting down for a long awaited talk.

Roman tied a knot into the grocery bag and crossed her knees. She didn't even glance or look at him. "Stop following me." She simply told him.

He ignored her words and smiled picking up a menu. "My name is Stilgar McDougal. I have been watching ye fer the past few days. As ye appear to already know. I wanted te introduce myself." he said a deep Scottish bur in his voice.

Roman smiled at the waitress when she walked over so she could pay for her meal she had ordered to go and give her a to go cup of Chicory coffee. "Seem a long way from Scotland." she told him as she sipped on her coffee.

"Aye, but its worth the trip to find ye." he said leaning back a little to take her in.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked. "I have done nothing to you."

He smiled at her. "You automatically assume I have come to find ye because I believe you have done something to me or mine. Ye haven't you just have somethin… more like someone who is important to my people." he said.

She smirked as she remembered Harry telling her about Celes' dream. "Ah, I do. However, you will not get it or them." She smiled at the waitress and stood as she took the bag. "Now stop following me." She told him. Then she finally looked over to him. She gave him a level look that that was warning and a threat at the same time. "If you know what is good for you, you will leave me and mine alone." She said quietly. She didn't even bother to flex her magic. There was no reason to push. She just wanted to be left alone along with her family.

Stilgar raised himself to his full height as he stood, he towered over Roman and looked down at her. "He is to save my people. We are a dieing magic. He is the only way to save it. We will have him, and there is nothing you can do to stop us." he said to her. Her power didn't scare him, she didn't scare him. He looked down at her, not pressing her with power or flexing muscles. He just looked down at her and looked into her. "The anger you carry inside of you will one day be your downfall." he said softly and then turned and was gone without another word.

"And your arrogance will be yours." She said under her breath. "It always is the bad guys downfall." She gathered her things and went back to the hotel, grumbling to herself. She walked into the room and sat her things down. "At least I know how to handle my anger. He don't know me! He knows _nothing_ about me."

Alan yawned as he walked out the bathroom. "Morning." He greeted. He paused as he looked at his daughter. "What happened?"

"Nothing… just some creep wanting to get ahold of Albie. THe bastard had the nerve to say my anger would be my downfall. The nerve! I was only sitting there minding my own self business and he decided to come and 'introduce' himself." She snorted. "I told him to leave me and mine alone and the says that Albie is the one that is going to save his his people. If he wanted his people saved, he could have been nicer and explained the situation instead of just be like, 'Oh, I'm Stilgar McDougal, and I have plans to take your son so he can save my people and my dying magic.". Asshole!" she growled. "Then I told him he wasn't going to take him and to stop following me and leave me and mine alone. Then he was like your anger is going to be your downfall." She took a deep breath closed her eyes and counted. She took another deep breath and counted. "Okay… I'm good… I'm good. I just let the guy get to me."

Alan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I know you are good and you mean well. You don't get angry easily unless your family is threatened, and anyone that is close to their family would be angry when they are threatened." He kissed her forehead again.

Roman nodded, "I… I got you some coffee and got us all breakfast." She whispered. "I need to wash these." She told him. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor and wiped at her eyes. It was an insecurity of hers. What if she wasn't good enough, what if she and Pele hadn't really learned anything over the years? What if they really were the same and as the years went people just gave into her because they didn't want to 'wake the sleeping giant'? She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm good. I am good. I'm a good person. I know I am." She whispered.

Celes reached out to Roman, she had woken upon feeling her anger and doubt. " _Baby Girl? Are you alright?"_ she sent to her sending her magic out to wrap her in to calm her.

ROman sniffed and quickly tried pulling her emotions back and busied herself with filling the sink with soap and the necklaces. " _I'm sorry, were you napping? I'm fine."_ she told her.

" _Don't do that, I'm not aloud to pull my emotions back neither can you. You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong, baby girl."_ she said gently.

Roman allowed her tears to fall. " _I'm a good person. I know I am. You don't give into me just because you don't want to anger me, right? I don't get angry easily, right?"_

" _Ro, you are the best, greatest person I know. You don't anger easily… anymore. You've grown up. Quick to anger is a childish reaction to a situation. You don't do that anymore and haven't for many years. You are a good person. And you know how I know that?"_ Celes sent out to Roman tightening her magic around Roman more to comfort her.

" _H-how?"_ She asked as she sniffed.

" _Because I see your soul like no one else does, and I have a part of it in me. I know for a fact you are good, loving and kind. You're not quick to anger and you only get angry when someone threatens the things you care for. You are good."_ she sent back to Roman.

Roman wiped at her eyes. " _A man… I ran into a man today… More like he had been following me for a couple of days now. He finally introduced himself. Stilgar McDougal, that is his name. I told him to leave me and mine alone. He said that Albie would be the one to save his people and his magic. Then he told my my anger would be my downfall."_

Celes stiffened a little and took a deep breath. " _Okay, well it won't be. And Albie is going to be fine."_ she repeated the words she'd been saying to herself since her scary vision dream thing. " _He can't have Albus, even if it saves a people. He can't force Albus to do that. He can come back when Albie is older and ask him instead of trying to force him into it."_ she said anger flaring a little. " _He doesn't know you, how could he know anything about you."_ she sent a growl and had to sit back down and breath again.

" _Oh, I hate when stupid people strike a nerve with me. Makes me want to find him and choke him."_ Roman said pouting a little. " _Stupid guy."_ She grumbled. " _Albie is good. He will awesome. Your dream was just a warning. I know it is."_ She told Celes. " _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm good. I'm good. I'm really quick to anger these days. It doesn't take a whole lot to set my temper off. I think the baby is going to have a short fuse."_ she sent back to Roman.

Roman giggled a little. " _She will have short fuse and will be emotional all together._ " She teased gently. " _I love you."_

" _I love you too, so aside from weirdo dude are you having fun?"_ she asked.

" _Oh, yes! We had went to mexico for a little bit and south america. I have shiny and sparkly things for you and the girls."_ she gave an excited squeal. " _We are leaving New Orleans after breakfast and going to meet Draco in New York._

" _Oh New York! I hope you have fun there. Does that mean Alan is going back to work?"_ she asked.

" _Yeah, he is going to drop me and Vinny off with Draco and then head back home. Stinky head, I demanded that he come and pick me up when it was time to go back home. He has no choice. Me and the babies come first."_ She smiled as she washed the necklaces. " _I got beads from Mardi Gras… well is more like, I gathered them off the street this morning. I'm washing them so that Vinny and I can wear them._ "

" _Venelope will love that!"_ Celes sent to Roman with a laugh. " _And all the girls will be pleased with that when you get them home."_

" _Oh, and I got John some Chicory Coffee too."_ Roman giggled. " _And I got Lee a cookbook from here too. Jambalaya."_ She moaned. " _Good stuff right there. What should I get Harry?"_

" _Get him some music from the area."_ Celes suggested trying to ignore the affects her moan had on her.

" _OH! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, I can do that. Its so awesome._ " She sent her magic self out to her and kissed her. " _I'll check in again. I have to finish cleaning these beads and eat something before dad eats it all. OH! He ate my beignets the night before! Said he was sleepwalking and don't remember anything of the sort. The evidence was all over his shirt too!"_

Celes giggled as she admired Alan's subtle way of regulating Roman's diet, she sent a gentle nudge out to him three times. He was connected but he could still feel the magic. " _Well have fun, and keep in touch."_

" _I will."_ She kissed her and then rinsed the beads. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then she dried the beads and walked out the bathroom. "Tada! Beads are now washed."

Alan looked up from changing Vinny's diaper and cooing at her. "Oh, good. See, mum got you some pretty colorful beads this morning." he told Vinny and cooed at her again.

Vinny kicked her little legs and tried to sit up. She touched Alan's arm. " _Faster!"_ she demanded of him reaching out to Roman and the beads.

Alan chuckled as he finished changer her. "Okay, okay." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "All done." He handed her to Roman.

"Good morning." Roman greeted and placed kisses all over her face.

Vinny giggled and tried to do the same back making little kissing noises as she did. She giggled and pressed her hands to Roman's cheeks. " _Pretty!"_ she said to her and looked down at the beads over Roman's arm.

"Aren't they?" She asked. She placed a few over her neck. "I wanted to feel like we were apart mardi gras so I got them from the street and washed them… that and I wasn't sure where to buy them." She giggled. "Read to eat?" She asked and then looked over to Alan. "Oh! No you don't!" she smacked his hand. "Those, are mine. You ate my other beignets the other night! Go get your own."

Alan chuckled, "You see that Vinny? Are you going to allow her to deny my the deliciousness of the beignets?"

Vinny giggled and leaned over and touched his cheek. " _They are Damon's too so yes, I am."_ she said to him and kept giggling.

"OH! You would deny your pop sweets? I'm hurt. I'm really hurt." He placed his hands on his chest. "Right here, Vinny. Right here. I thought we had a special bond. But I guess it was just me." He sniffed dramatically.

Vinny gave a high pitched giggle and touched his hands. " _You are silly, Pop. You make me laugh with your games."_ she kept giggling at him. " _I love you."_

Alan laughed, "I love you too sweet pea." He told her and kissed her. "Come on, lets eat and then check out. I hear your Uncle Dragon is excited to see you and your cousins want to spend time with you too."

Roman giggled and sat Vinny in a little high chair and they ate. They picked on each other as they ate and then packed. Roman made faces at Vinny as they walked down to the main desk and checked out. She went to the gift shop and picked up a few CDs for Harry and they they popped up to New York. "Oh, look they really do have the carriages with the horses." She pointed out. "And there is a sea of yellow cabs."

Vinny pointed and clapped when she saw the big billboards. " _Pretty_ " She sent to Roman and then wrapped her magic around Damon, the busy made her a little nervous.

"Come on, dad. Draco said he would meet us in Central Park." Roman said holding Vinny closely to her.

Alan nodded and quickly made their way to the park. "We should have brought you pig to run around with Vinny."

Roman giggled. "Its okay." SHe spread a blanket for them to sit on. "I can run around with her… well… a little." She giggled and waved a hand so that some of Vinny's dolls appeared. She sat her between her legs and let her play with her dolls as she did her hair.

Alan sat in a chair and sighed a little. He drank his coffee and looked around. "I think I may have buy the boys some ATVs to go roaming around. That would be fun for them."

"What? Where would they rome?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, I'm just the grandfather. I buy the expensive things and let you parents handle it."

Roman laughed. " _Dad wants to buy the boys ATVs, what you guys think?_ " she asked in the group connection.

" _I think that I want to do that too!"_ Harry sent excitedly. " _I approve this message."_

" _I think protective gear should be worn."_ John sent. " _But sounds pretty killer."_

" _I want one too!" Lee sent._

Roman laughed, "Well the guys want ATVs too." She told Alan, "But other than that they are cool with it."

Alan laughed. "Tell them to get their own. These are going to be for the kids."

" _Dad said to get your own. These are for the kids."_ She giggled.

" _Oh, just spoil the kids, why don't we."_ Lee chuckled.

Celes sent a giggle through the connection. " _That's what Grandpa's do. Papa does the same thing by showering Luke with any little trinkets he can get his hands on for Luke to tinker with. Not to mention the way he give all the kids sweets when he thinks no ones paying attention."_ she said.

Harry chuckled. " _We can get our own ATVs."_ he sent back to Roman.

" _Oh and Roman and I can get one of those off roading golf carts so we can go out with you and then we can take shifts being the safety people."_ Celes sent excitedly.

" _Awe, man, you make us sound like old women."_ She giggled. " _That does sound like fun though. We will have to get flags to flag down people. Oh! And one of those sirens and flashing light things. Oh yes! We are totally going to police them out."_

Lee laughed, " _Safety belts are a must for you two."_

" _Spoilsport."_ Celes sent with a giggle agreeing with him.

" _Oh yes, five point harnesses for them."_ Harry agreed.

" _And pads on every part of the kids body… uh well at least helmets."_ John sent.

" _If Celes and I have to wear five point harnesses I'm_ definitely _going to get my money's worth on the off roading_." Roman told them. " _And don't go crazy with all the safety with the kids. They got to get down and dirty some time._ "

" _Dirty yes, hurt no."_ John sent with a chuckle.

" _I'm a healer and they will be fine, our kids are smart and safe."_ Celes sent into the connection.

" _Yeah! And if they do hurt themselves, Celes will patch them up, we will pop them on the back of the head and tell them that way they learn. Besides. Quidditch is way more dangerous than the ATVs."_

" _What? No… well… but…_ " Lee sighed, " _She has a point there. I mean Harry fell off a broom, a rogue bludger try to kill him, he broke an arm, nearly swallowed a snitch… yeah."_

" _Okay no Quidditch either."_ John sent through the connection. " _None at all."_

" _Too late."_ Harry sent a chuckle with that.

Roman giggled. " _Stop being an overprotective mama bear. We only have room for one and its taken."_

" _Damn right it is."_ Celes said with a giggle and poked John who was sitting not that far away from her.

Roman giggled again. " _Besides, as much as you would like band quidditch, its in their blood. Harry was a great quidditch player, Cedric was awesome, Fred and George dominated the bludgers, and Lee would have played if he wasn't commentating. Oh, and lets not forget Ron and Ginny. You can't stop the quidditch."_

" _Its in the blood mate."_ Harry sent through the connection.

Lee chuckled, " _And Ang is still playing._ "

Draco strolled up hands in his pockets smiling. " _You know, the four of you are very talkative."_ he sent and looked down at Roman with a smile after giving Alan a nod. "Hi."

Alan smiled at him. "How you doing?" He asked.

"Hi, Draco!" Roman laughed. " _We have to be talkative. Feel free to jump in on the conversation. I forget you are connected to us. So if you hear something that is TMI just let us know."_

Lee chuckled, " _I totally forgot too."_

Celes giggled. " _Please let us know."_ she said to him.

Draco chuckled. " _I don't want to know things about you in that sense thanks. I will most definitely let you know."_ he smiled over at Alan. "I'm good, much better. Di thinks when Roman heads back to Britain we should too." he said. "Scorpie starts school soon." he shrugged.

"That's good." Alan told him.

"That's great! More kids to add to the family. We will have to make lots of playdates. Or John can pick all the kids up from school and you guys can come over and get Scorpie."

Draco chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Di's building is in Brooklyn you ready?" he asked.

Vinny crawled over to him and tugged on his pant leg so he'd look down at her and then gave a shy wave when he did.

Draco smiled down at the little girl that had so much of Celes in her. He leaned down and picked her up and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "You are adorable."

"That is Venelope. Sh eis Celes' and John's little girl. We call her Vinny." Roman smiled. "Damon is her mate." She said rubbing her belly. "So she's with me. Damon is attached to her as she is to him."

Draco smiled at her. "Well hello Vinny… Venelope sounds like a name your Mama would pick." he said.

Venelope shook her head and touched his cheek. " _Mama says Papa did."_ she sent him.

Draco chuckled. "Oh well then." he said and smiled at Roman offering a hand to help her get up.

Roman took it and stood. "John is part of my magic. Pure Hawaiians demons… we figured out that is where the Dementors are created. Sometimes our darkness gets the better of us. Apart of that darkness we have demons… they hold our extra powers. Most of us give each of our demons a name. John had her and named her Venelope. I had Damon… well, I'm going to have Damon."

Alan chuckled. "Well, I leave her in your hands." He told Draco. "I have to get back to work." He kissed Roman on the cheek then kissed Vinny. "Wait a minute. I'm not supposed to be kissing you. You didn't defend me." He teased and tickled her.

Vinny giggled and grabbed his wrist to hold it still and giggle again. " _Pop! I love you."_ she said falling back on it and giggling more as he tickled her more.

He chuckled and then kissed her again. "You behave. You too Roman."

"I'm always well behaved." Roman told him.

He snorted, "Yeah, right." I'll see you in May." With that said he popped out.

Roman bounced on her toes. Then she paused and looked at Draco. "I heard Lee whispering about a letter he was going to send you… What did he send?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco chuckled. "A letter, and there one from Celes, Harry and John too." he said to her.

Vinny dove into Roman's arms out of Draco's and snuggled closer to her yawning, ready for her morning nap.

Roman held her close and rubbed her back. She gave a groan. "I know its a letter about me… well, the one from Lee, I'm pretty sure is. What did it say? Whatever it said its a lie. Don't believe him."

Draco chuckled. "Oh I'll try not to." he said and started to lead the way. "Subway or apparating?"

"Um… I think it best we apparate. Vinny don't really like the business and its time for her morning nap."

Draco nodded and touched her shoulder looked around and then popped them out of the park and to the front stoop of Di's building. He led Roman up the stairs and opened the door for Roman. "Upstairs first door on the right is Tabby's nursery, you can put Venelope down there for now. But I assume she'll stay in your room?" he asked as he followed her into the house. "Di, we are here." he called.

Di came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey, you're here." she said happily.

"Yep we are here." Roman smiled. "Thanks for having us." She said as she kissed her her cheeks in the Hawaiian way.

"Anytime, you are all family." she said and led her up the stairs. "Vinny can sleep in here, Tabby's down for her nap now so you'll have to be quiet.

Roman nodded and kissed Vinny. " _Will you be okay in here?_ " She asked Vinny through Damon's connection.

Vinny nodded. " _I like Tabby. I will be okay. Just stay close."_ she said and touched Roman's cheek and then her belly where Damon was and then let herself fall asleep.

Roman smiled down at her and rubbed her head. She had felt Damon giver thee nunges with his magic before she had fallen asleep. She sighed and then shook her head. These two were going to be a handful. She closed the door to the room and then smiled when she got back downstairs. "So, how is everyone?"

"Good, better." Draco said. "Since the Christmas gathering Brax is doing better. Scropie is helping a lot. He doesn't live with his mother at all anymore. Having Tabby around also helps." he smiled. "And having you around will help a lot."

Roman chuckled, "I hope so. I'm sure when you guys come back to London and he is around the kids it will help him bloom more. Our kids are just playful. They will accept any kid." She smiled.

"Well from what I've heard it infectious that household." Di said as she sat down in the living space.

"Oh, it is. Its the best relationship fixer and baby maker we have. We want to keep up the summer tradition of having everyone come to Hawaii for a vacation but then _every_ couple would have a baby every year." She giggled. "So we try to space it out. We can be… really… influential. We don't mean to be but our sexual energy can be insane."

Di smiled and glanced at Draco and then looked back at Roman. "Well summer should be fun then." she said.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "You… five now… are sort of a drug of sorts.' he noted.

"We don't mean too… well I don't. Sometimes it just happens." She giggled. Then she eyed Draco and Di. "So… how is with you two?"

Draco glanced at Di and smiled. "Things are good with us. We finally got this connection thing down I think." he said nudging her.

Di gave a little blush and nodded. "I think we do too." she said.

Roman gave a little squeal as she watched them. She didn't want to push too much cause Draco did loose his wife but it was good to see that Di and Draco were finally getting use to each other and the connection. "Celes is my soul mate." She giggled. "When I first told her that she blushed almost as red as her hair. I'm so excited for you guys. You guys are soul mates. You get my double meaning right?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "I think we do." he said as he watched Di blush deeper out the corner of his eyes. He hadn't forgotten about Addison by any means but he did feel something for Di.

"Well for now you two are just soul friends. That is what Celes and I were… still are. You can feel each other right… Like if one is having a bad day or is excited, or just needs someone to talk to?"

"Yes, we feel each other. Every emotion. I don't know how you and Celes do it sometimes. You seem so at ease, but sometimes while I'm at work and Draco… has any sort of strong emotion I get a little fu… messed up." Di said shrugging.

Roman chuckled. "It wasn't easy at first. You see, with _my_ powers, Celes not only had to learn to tone down the emotion between us but to also tone down my powers she had access to. I can feel everyones emotion, I know who is walking by, what they are feeling and I can manipulate that feeling. With you two, you have to figure out when to reach out to each other and when to let whatever it alone. Like for example you are feeling some of Draco's sadness, right?"

Di nodded. "Its like this ache now. Its always there."

"And you want to reach out and comfort him, right? Well, its okay to leave him be. Let him try to get over that. Every now and then it's also okay to reach out your magic and rub him with it. Like a hand on the back to comfort. You don't want to smother him with affection. Its too much at once."

Di nodded and glanced at Draco again. "I've done that too him without thinking before." she said softly.

"Its normal." She nodded and smiled. She looked at Draco. "At the same time you have to be careful of your own emotions. Sometimes you can project them so strongly that the other person can feel them like they are their own. Its a balan. Yes, you are going to have bad days and yes you are going to have good days. But those days that are inbetween you just have to be careful." She told him. "I bet on those days that are inbetween you are sitting here with your sons. Probably colorings or talking, or doing nothing and you just so happen to look up and look at Brax and See Addie, right? You have mixed feelings. Feelings of missing her and wanting her and at the same time you have feelings of love and pride for your son, right?"

Draco nodded as the familiar pain filled his heart, he reached out automatically for Di's hand and felt the guilt that always accompanied his need for her.

Di was a champion though and she just held his hand and soothed him by rubbing her thumb over his wrist.

"Its okay." She told him. "Its okay to feel that but now… now you guys have to think of each other as partners. You are sick and Di still has to work, even though she wants to stay home and smother you with love and kisses and make sure you are okay. She still has to work. So on in between days those will be days you can work on it yourself. Think of it as its, not that bad. I'm okay. My son is okay. I have people to support me. I have to pull it together so that Di can do her job and do what she needs to do without asking if I'm okay." She told him.

Draco nodded. "I can do that." he nodded and looked at her. "You feel everything all the time, does Celes or does she just feel the other four and your kids?"

"Well, she feels me. But she uses my powers to feel the others. Its became a habit of hers. It also works out, especially when we are pregnant. Normally I lose my powers. They are basically protecting the baby, but with whatever little power I have I can tap into the boys and do what I have to do. But since Celes is connected to me and she uses my powers they also transfer into the babies. So all the kids have a little taste of Roman." She smiled. "You two are connected to us now too. So in our connection she can feel both of you."

Draco gave a little laugh. "I'm not sure how I feel about that." he said honestly with a shrug. "Celes has seen me at some pretty low points in my life but for her to feel it…" he shook his head. "No, she shouldn't. No one should but… I guess that is my life now." he sighed.

Roman chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Draco. We are letting you keep your privacy. We know that Di is with you and you are in good hands. The only time she will reach out to you about your emotions are if they are strong. Other than that you are good. Besides, its not like she can read your memories with a touch… like me."

Draco gave a nervous smile. "Yeah…" he said.

Di's eyes widened. "You can do that? John can't do that. Arent you both full blooded Hawaiian?"

Roman giggled as she smiled brightly at her. "Yes we are, however my mother married my father when she was pregnant with me and I learned… or adapted to my father's magic." She shrugged. "I can control it now. I put up a block so that I can touch people without being bombarded with memories. The whole picking up on people's emotions and manipulating them are my father's magic too."

Di nodded. "Interesting." she said.

"Yep." She smiled and brought her knees up to her belly. "So do you guys have any questions for me?"

Draco looked at Di and she looked back at him and then Draco and looked back at Roman. "No, not right now. But as questions arise Im sure we will ask." he said.

"Good." She looked around. "Uh… do you guys have any ice cream?"

Draco smiled slowly. "Why yes, yes we do." he said. "Why ever would you ask such a question, Roman?" he teased.

Roman threw one of the little pillows at him. "Oh! You know why. I'm pregnant and that is one of the main things I'm craving. You are such a butt monkey! I blame Lee. He has warned you about my eating habits, didn't he?"

Draco chuckled. "Ice creams in the freezer, but there is something you should know though, every bin of ice cream brought into this building is charmed to only allow you so much. I think its half a pint at a time." he said.

Roman gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "How could you do this to me? That is so wrong! I am so putting Lee…" She trailed off as she frowned. " _I'm putting you on a sex diet!"_ She sent to Lee.

" _What? Why? Its already nonexistent with you. Why are you going to restrict me even more?"_ Lee asked her.

" _Because you have restricted my ice cream."_ She hissed at him.

Lee laughed. " _I simply gave Draco a few suggestions. Thats all._ "

"Suggestions?" She said out loud. "He gave you a whole list didn't he?" He asked Draco. "Oh, and he is laughing at me." She gave a growl. "I'm so going to get him back for this. He will suffer." She muttered as she walked to the kitchen. "Ooh, nice kitchen." She said looking around. "Oh, did you guys get a refrigerator of awesome? If not I can hook you guys up."

Draco smiled. "I'm sure that'll be nice. I cook, Di can't even boil water without burning it." he teased her as they walked into the kitchen.

Di smacked his arm. "I am not that bad!" she said shaking her head.

Roman chuckled, "I tease Harry about his cooking all the time. You know the whole 'chosen one' can get to his head." She giggled and shook her head as she picked out some ice cream. "Are the boys napping too?"

"Brax and Scorpie are upstairs in their room watching movies." Di said. "Its quiet time in this house right now." she said.

"Shes very much about her rules." Draco said sitting down at the booth style table.

"Rules? Why rules? Kids are supposed to be loud and playful, and laughter, lots of noises." Roman giggled.

Di laughed. "Afternoons are like that in this house. Tabby only naps once a day, it gets lively and fun then." she shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Well, that makes sense." She smiled as she ate her ice cream. "Ice cream's good. Ice cream's grand. Ice cream makes my tummy glad." she sang to herself.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Like a little kid." he said softly.

Roman smiled, "Damon makes me that way." She giggled. "Not really, I just enjoy sweets. Oh, Had Draco told you about when he was in school. He was such a little shit. I think my favorite memory of Draco was when a teacher turned him into a ferret." She giggled.

Draco stiffened a little. "No… no that was horrible. Horrible. Why? That terrible, terrible Death Eater." he shivered.

Roman laughed, "Thats what made it more funny. It wasn't just a teacher but a Death Eater that posing as a teacher that did it." She giggled. "You have to admit Draco that has some amusement to it."

Draco shook his head. "No, no amusement I still can't look at a ferret without having a PTSD episode. No… no, no, no." he shook his head refusing to admit it was funny.

Roman giggled. "Okay, okay. How about when… when Harry got you back while he was under his invisibility cloak? I heard Ron talk about that alll day and then after seeing the memory I have to admit that was funny."

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little confused.

You went to Hogsmeade the first time. Found Hermione and Ron by the shrinking shake and then all of a sudden you were being attacked with snowballs and what not… Did you not know it was Harry?"

Draco shook his head slowly as it all filled in and his eyes widened. "Potter?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

Roman giggled some more. "Oh yes. Now he remembers. That was good, huh?"

"That scared the shit out of me… but yes that was really good. Remind me to get him back for that." he chuckled.

Roman giggled, "Oh! And when he gets sick he milks it." she told Di. "Sick or hurt. Total baby and he milks it hardcore too."

Draco rubbed his arm in the memory. "Hey, I was really in pain. That Hippogriff attacked me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh well don't expect me to take care of baby you when you're sick there buddy." Di laughed nudging his shoulder.

"You were in pain for what? A half hour, maybe an hour?" ROman rolled her eyes. "Of course most guys that get sick are babies anyways… Well, John wasn't so bad to take care of when he is sick. I'm a pain in the ass. I never get sick so I try to fight it and fight Celes."

"Oh now you've gone and done it. Now Ill have to fend for myself when I'm sick." his eyes sparkled. "You know doesn't she usually get sick too when she takes care of you?" he asked recalling her being sick in school once and then Celes being sick shortly there after.

Roman giggled. "She likes to make sure I'm resting and stays in bed. OH! And she is so mean about! The last time I was sick she put me on a 10 minute timer. I was awake for ten minutes and then I'd be out for another 10 minutes. She said she wanted to make sure I got plenty of rest. So wrong. But yeah, she gets sick after me."

Draco chuckled. "She is a healer through and through and sometimes her bedside manners a little rough." he admitted.

"Yeah, but I still love her. She makes sure I get better."

"That's what matters." Draco smiled.

"Yes it does!" Roman smiled as she ate her ice cream. When she couldn't get any more out because of the charm she growled at it and then placed the lid back on. "So not fair." she grumbled. "You said, Celes, John, and Harry sent you a letter? What did they say? Obviously Lee's was about my eating habits. What did the other's say?"

"Harry's noted some of your restless habits, Celes' was a list of spells to help me… uh regulate you, and John's was just a little about your magic." Draco shrugged.

Roman grumbled as she looked down at the ice cream. "I'm a handful… They all have something to add about me." She sighed and shook her head. "But thats okay, I guess… I have information on all of them too."

"I believe that's apart of being in a relationship." Di pointed out.

"Yeah, well I still think I'm independent sometimes. I don't really like relying on others." She shrugged. "But they know me well and still try to take care of me even when I'm out of the country."

Draco smiled. "They love you, they're suppose to do that."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. "This pregnancy is a little harder than normal… well its not the hardest but it's still a little complicated."

"I told John I'd make sure everything was okay there too." Draco said to her with a smile. "You know, he is your doctor… er, healer."

"Yeah, yeah. The whole baby thing. He is actually the kids' warrior. He protects them as much as Harry protects me and Lee protects Celes. So when we get pregnant everything we do and eat is his business." She giggled. "Its pretty cool, though, because he can talk to the babies and he knews what is wrong and is needed. I can usually talk to my babies cause I'm connected to them. Sometimes I can talk to some of Celes' babies too." She laughed. "Celes was my healer… well still is but when it comes to the babies she allows John to take over."

Draco nodded. "Sounds right from what I've heard." he said and smiled. "Anything you want to do while you're here in The Big Apple?"

"I want to go to the Statue of Liberty, maybe catch a show, go shopping of course, and try lots of food."

Di smiled. "I will have to show you some of the best places to eat in New York then, from hot dog stands to restaurants." she said to Roman. "When I was pregnant with Tabby I liked to eat pizza… all the time… it was bad." she snorted a little.

Roman giggled. "Oh, that is the best part of being pregnant. The cravings are just wow." She giggled. "With Lana I craved spicy ramen at three in the morning. Every morning I got up and woke someone up and we would go to Japan to eat. With Luke, I had to have a chocolate shake and fries."

"When Addison was pregnant with Brax she wanted Funnel cakes all the time." Draco said with a sad smile.

Di rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "You hungry?" she asked Roman.

"Yes please." She told Di. "Funnel cakes." She moaned and closed her eyes. "I think I may need to go back to New Mexico just to find some of those." She giggled and kicked Draco's feet.

Draco laughed. "If you go, I'll go with you." he said pushing her feet back.

Di laughed and stood up and went back into the kitchen and started putting together something for Roman to eat.

"Denyed. You can't come with me to New Mexico. I don't need another person monitoring my sugar intake." Roman teased. "Speaking of, my dad ate my beignets the other night. I had a whole bag of them I was going to save and the next morning I woke up to eat one and they were gone! All of them! Oh, that was so wrong. He is so lucky he is my dad. I would have to take him out if he wasn't." She crossed her arms with a pout.

Draco shook his head and laughed. "That's great. I'd like to be able to say that I'd beat up my dad… but I wouldnt." he shrugged. "Have my parents been back to Godric's Hollow?" he asked.

"Not since Celes told me." She frowned. She gave a sigh. "My relationship with my dad wasn't always good. All through school I fought him… I mean really actually fought him." She shook her head and then leaned on the table to looked at Draco. "So what's the deal with you and your parents?"

"They disowned me when I married Addie, I don't talk to them. My mum writes letters but I tend to just throw them out and dads always been too much of a coward to stand up to her and make her stop." he shrugged. "So no relationship there, I don't even know why they are looking for me to be honest." he said.

"Humm, interesting." She said. "Well, If you need help you know we are here for you. You are part of us now… hard to believe sometimes but you are."

Draco chuckled. "I never thought it would happen. But then I never thought Celes would ever be my friend again. Impossible things happen with you guys." he said.

"They do. They really do. I just one a year… no, make that a few years off from whatever drama that is happening. Including baby drama. You know, I haven't had sex in months… well make that a month. I can't get past Damon's mating long enough to have my husbands or wife the way I want."

Draco smiled. "I haven't had sex in a few years. Does that help?" he asked.

"Oh, you poor thing." Roman shook her head and gave a sad smile. "I have a question for you. Uh… the whole time you were locked in your mind with him did you or could you hear what was going on?"

"I could see and hear it. I remember everything he did with my body." he said softly.

"Oh…" She gave a little blush. She had said some crazy things to Sune just to get a rise… most of them sexual." She giggled and shook her head. "Yeah, we need a vacation from drama."

Draco leaned back and chuckled. "That would be nice, maybe after you and Cel have the babies." he suggested. "I mean unless you guys already have plans."

"Well we had to bribe Harry into being in the same room with Sybil as we went in to get you out from Sune. They have a love/hate relationship. She loves to predict his death and he hates it." She giggled. "So we will most likely do that, then Celes is marrying John this summer too. I'm pretty sure they are going on their honeymoon too." She shrugged, But other than that I don't see why we can't all go on a separate vacation."

Draco smiled. "I guess that sounds good. Celes is getting married to John? She hasn't said yet." he chuckled.

"Really? I thought she did? They told mama and papa Weasley." Roman frowned. "But yeah they are going to get married. John proposed two weeks after we got back from Greece."

"Awe, well Celes tends to get distracted by her own thoughts. She'll tell me eventually." he said. "I don't take it personally."

"Well, thing you don't. I tend to do so… especially when I'm pregnant." She giggled. "But yeah, she will, besides you two _have_ to come to the wedding… I haven't really heard anything official yet but I think she said something about Scotland." She shrugged. "I'm just happy that is his happy. She has been wanting this for a long time now."

Draco smiled. "Well at least she's happy."

Roman nodded. "We try to make everyone happy. Especially her. She is a little more emotional than me… especially with this pregnancy. Poor thing. Oh! She is having a girl. John said she may be just as tall as Celes or shorter when she is grown. Celes is so small for this pregnancy."

"A girl? That's great? And having another little person around will be fun. I always wanted a girl, but that never really happened for me." he said and glanced at the kitchen. "Maybe… one day." he said.

" _Is someone crushing."_ Roman teased him. "Yeah, just you wait until you have another kid. They should be able to talk to you as a baby. God, mine never stop talking. Always got something to say… then again, I seem to never stop talking either." She laughed.

"Oh that sounds trippy… shocking." he chuckled. "It'll be interesting when that happens."

"Oh, it is. Usually I don't hear the babies until about three to four months. By then I know the gender of the baby. John on the other hand knows the gender and the day we conceive. Its a little trippy."

"That's insane I can't imagine that. Do I even want to know how he does that?" he asked.

"Well long story short, he is the Hawaiian fertility and war god reborn." Roman laughed.

"Oh well, that's interesting." he said.

"Food!" Di called from the kitchen.

"Yep." She giggled and bit her lower lips she wanted to tell him about Celes. But thought against it. Maybe it would be too much at once. "I'm the volcano goddess." She told him as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, yum. What do we have?"

"Fat Spaghetti with turkey bacon, cause Lee's letter said you don't eat pork, with a cherry tomato sauce." Di said setting it down for Roman.

Roman frowned, "Did you say spaghetti with turkey bacon?"

Di smiled. "Its good, I promise, my Grandma used to make it. Its great for kids."

" _She is going to kill me, I know she is."_ Roman told Draco. She gave a small smile. "Okay…"

Draco snorted and looked down at the floor.

Di shook her head. "Its good, eat. I'm Italian, I know how to cook." she said.

"Uh… okay." She said. " _You really are going to make me eat this?"_ She sent to Draco. " _I haven't even done anything to you and you are going to make me eat this."_ She took a deep breath and ate a little of it.

Draco shook his head and walked over and pulled the plate away. "Stop picking on her, Di. Give her the real food."

Di laughed and put a plate of ribs and macaroni and cheese in front of her. "Its leftover from last night, the ribs are beef." she said with a grin and picked up the plate Draco took and dumped it in the trash.

"Oh! I see how it is. This is war Di. You are on! When you least expect it." She giggled.

"Bring it on." Di said and chuckled cleaning up her mess.

Draco laughed. "That's only the tip of the iceberg with her, Ro. She's as bad as you are sometimes."

"I am not that bad." she said.

Roman laughed, "It's okay, I ran with the best of the best. This will be fun and I do enjoy a challenge. Besides, I know I'm bad. When I was working at Hogwarts I still had time to pull a few pranks."

"Well then this will be fun." Di said sitting down at the table with her own plate and slid one to Draco.

"The kids were terrible when they were little." She giggled. "When Jude, Luke, Lark, and Noah were little, they did things just to terrorize me. I enjoyed every minute of it. One time they filled the indoor pool with bubbles and created a hydra. By the time I had finally finished taking care of it I was soaking wet."

Di laughed. "Oh now that sounds fun." she said. "It'll be fun, maybe after our little war here you and I can join forces." she suggested. "Want something to drink?"

"Yes please. What will do." Roman said as she ate her rib. "This is pretty good."

"Thank you, I can actually cook authentic Italian. I grew up in Little Italy." Di said. "Well when I wasn't at Magic School." she got Roman her drink and then sat back down.

"That's cool. Celes and I are hoping to go to Venice soon. I of course wouldn't mind having a villa there. Maybe a field of tomatoes or grape. I think maybe graphs so that we can make our own wine."

Di smiled. "I've never been to Venice, or outside of the united states, except when I came to you for Draco. I grew up in little italy here in New York." she shrugged. "It'd be nice though if you got a house, then we could come and visit you in Italy." she said.

"Venice is nice, but you should get a Villa in Tuscany. That's where my family has one." Draco shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind Tuscany... but I think I would have to warn Celes first. I think aunt B will enjoy it there. She loves to paint." She shrugged. "And we have homes all over. London, Japan, Hawaii, Hogsmeade. We went to. Greece but it wasn't to my liking... then again I was just pregnant with Damon and he is an active person... however we did run into some reborn gods. So that was different."

"More reborn gods and goddess'? That's just…" Draco shook his head. "Houses and globetrotting. Yeah you guys are sort of all over aren't you? Live life to the fullest."

Roman giggled. "I enjoy it. You get to see new places and find new things. Lee enjoys it for the food. He is constantly looking for new dishes to cook."

"Ill have to show him some things once we move to the U.K." Di said with a smile.

Draco shook his head. "Cooking and baking its what she does. Besides kicking ass and takin names."

"Sounds like my kind of woman. Celes bakes. Lee cooks and I kick ass and take names too... well Harry does too." She laughed.

Draco nodded. "I guess Potter does." he said in a low skeptical voice.

Roman laughed. "Oh, just you wait." She told him. "You will see. If you want the boys can train you up some. You know, so you can defend yourself and others that are around you, or to let of steam. I bet you would be good at it too. Celes knows some basic self defense maneuvers." She smiled widely, "She is so hot when she fights."

Draco chuckled. "I don't want to be a super fighting machine, I'm not a fighter, I'm a healer I think its why I was never cut out to be a Death Eater." he shrugged.

"That's fine, but basic self defense should be learned. We can leave the fighting to Di and myself. Isn't that right?" she giggled.

Di chuckled and sat back. "That is damn right, let the women do the fighting you can just sit back and watch." she said to Draco.

Draco smiled. "I bet it'll be hot." he said before he thought.

Di blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Roman smiled. "You know what's even hotter? If Di taught you some self defense." She giggled. "I don't know know about you but wrestling is kind of a turn on." She winked at them and continued to eat like she never said it.

Draco watched Di blush more and smiled. "Maybe." he said with a shrug.

Roman smiled. She wanted to say to tell them to put up a sign that they were practicing self defence moves. Instead she kept it to herself and continued to eat. "This is made of awesome. Of course I haven't really had homemade food since dad and I left New Mexico."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Di said smiling at her relieved for a change of topic.

"Yep." She finished eating and pushed her plate away. Then she drank her water. "Joke of the day. A doctor tells a patient, I have band news and worse news. One, you have cancer and second, you have dementia. The patient said, well it could be worse, I could have cancer."

"Okay…" Draco said. "I'm sorry I don't get the joke."

Roman giggled, "Sorry, its muggle joke. dementia is a memory loss. a disease where you forget who you are, where, you and all that. So the doctor told the patient you have cancer then memory loss diseases. But because the patient has the disease they said well, at least I don't have cancer."

Draco laughed. "Oh, okay I get it." he said. "That's pretty good."

She smiled, "Good, tomorrow I'll tell a better one. That one was a little morbid."

"Oh nice, bring morbidity into it." Draco laughed.

Di laughed and shook her head. "So now we tell morbid jokes."

"Every once in a while I run into some good ones that give me a chuckle." She giggled. "Do you know any?"

"Why did the Mafia cross the road?" she asked.

"Uh… to chase the guy that owes them money?" She asked.

"Forget about it." she said thickening her accent.

Roman laughed. "I like that one!"

"Thank you." Di said happily.

Roman giggled. "Forget about it." She said and giggled. "I really like that." She gave a little yawn.

"Need a nap?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I want to be up when Vinny wakes. I don't want her to be uncomfortable and then confined to the room I'm in. Usually I'd nap with her."

"You can go up and sleep in the room with her if you want. That way when she wakes up you're there. We can draw up a bed for you in there." Di said pulling out her wand.

"Yeah, I think that could work." She nodded.

"Alrighty." Di said standing up.

Draco smiled. "I'll clean up down here."

Roman smiled and followed Di up to the room. "I like your place too. Its really nice."

"Thank you. It does what I need it to. Tabby left it to me." she said with a sad smile. "It was the only thing that wasn't taken from me when she died. Her parents were sort of… not okay with me." she said and drew up a bed and dropped her words to a whisper.

" _Its okay Di. They just don't know what they are missing you. You are pretty cool chick and I know…"_ she gave a yawn. " _I enjoy you in my family. We are grateful for what you have and what you are doing for Draco."_ She laid down and pulled her pillow into her arms and sighed as she closed her eyes.

" _Thank you for that."_ Di sent and pulled a blanket up over Roman and left her so that she could sleep.

Rain hummed as she entered the library and found Celes. "Mama, what ya doin'?" She asked as she sat on a chair with her knees.

Celes smiled at her and set her book down. "Just doing some reading." she said and put her book down in her lap to give Rain her full attention. "Whats going on, baby?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would help me re-decorate my room." Rain smiled. "I want happy colors and _lots_ of painted pineapples." she giggled.

Celes gave her a grin. "I would love to help with that, Rainy." she said and stood smoothing the long lounging dress she snagged from Roman's collection of them.

"Oh, yay!" She hopped off the chair. She pulled out a picture, "See? Lots of happy colors and pineapples." She giggled.

Celes took the picture and offered a hand so they could walk together. "I like this, its so happy and fun!" she said and side hugged her to her side.

Rain smiled brighter and wrapped her arms around her. "Yes, I love it." She kissed Celes' little belly and used her magic to poke at her little sister. It was the only thing she could do with the kids.

Celes smiled when the little girl inside her lightly kicked at her older sister. "I think she likes you. She doesn't talk very often, I think shes shy." she said to Rain as they got to the stairs.

"Really? I wish I could talk to her, maybe she would talk to me." She shrugged. "But I can use my magic to poke her or wrap around her."

Celes held Rain a little tighter. "Maybe if you pick on her enough she'll say something to you. I know Vinny can when she touches you and James." she said dropping a kiss on her head.

"I can't." She told Celes. "I have tried to talk to the others through the connection they have with each other but I don't have that connection. I can hear Vinny only because she can touch us and tell us what she wants to say."

Celes rubbed her arms. "I know, sweetheart. I wish I knew how to help with that. James is the same way." she said.

"Yeah he is. But I still have fun with the other kids." She giggled. "Oh, and I can hear Papa and talk to him if I need to. That's fun."

"Papa's your warrior. That makes sense. I've wondered if you and James can communicate like that." Celes puzzled aloud as they walked into her room.

Rain smiled up at her. "I've tried… it happened a couple of times but not really."

Celes smiled and looked around the space and pressed her hands into her lower back. "I have a feeling it'll happen before too long." she said more to herself. "Alrighty little girl, lets do this."

Rain giggled and bounced a little. "Yes. Lots of colors." She pushed her bed to the wall and looked around.

Celes grinned down at her and started to make the room change the way Rain wanted it. She walked over to the wall as the bed made itself and touched the wall and changed it to what the picture had then walked around the room doing the same thing to her other things.

Rain giggled as she followed Celes with a board that spelled Love, "James, and Noah helped me make this before Noah left to school. "See? I'm gonna put it over my bed." She giggled again and jumped on her bed. "See, right here."

Celes smiled. "That's a good place for it." she said. "Please don't jump on the bed though. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"Okay." She said and jumped off the bed and set the board on the bed. She gave a squeal of excitement as her room started to come together.

When it finished Celes grinned around and hugged Rain. "You are very smart little girl, I love this!" she said squeezing Rain to her.

Rain giggled, "Thank you mama! This is awesome!"

Celes smiled. "Come on, lets go find something to eat and then you can show it off to your siblings and daddies." she said dropping a kiss on Rain's head and led her to the kitchen and sat her at the island and smiled. "I'll make cupcakes I think, we can frost them all bright and happy." she said and started pulling things out for that.

Rain kicked her feet. "Pink, green, orange, yellow, and a bright blue! Yes, those can be the colores. We are going to do white cake, right? Oh, can we make the frosting into flavors. Like pink can be bubble gum, orange is orange, yellow is lemon, green is lime, and blue… uh, blue can be… what can blue be?"

"Blueberry." she said. "We can do blueberry for blue."

"Okay, cool! I like that idea."

"YOu like what idea?" Lee asked as walked into the kitchen. "And you are in my kitchen. What are you two doing?" He asked as he tickled Rain. "Come to make a mess, have you?"

Rain giggled. "No, we are making cupcakes." she squealed.

"Oh, so you _are_ making a mess." Lee gave playful growl and continued to tickle her.

"No! We will clean." She squealed.

Celes giggled. "Hey now, don't incapacitate her I need her to stir the frostings." she said still giggling at the two of them.

Lee chuckled, "Okay." He kissed Rain on top of her head and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple bottles of water. he tossed them to Harry and Val as they walked in. He kissed Celes and then drank half of his bottle.

Harry clapped Val on the back. "That went well." he said encouragingly.

"Really? You think?" Val asked and swigged some of his own water.

Celes smiled. "You're all sweaty." she said and shivered a little as she mixed the cake mix.

"We started training Val." Lee told her. He sat at the island next to Rain. "It really did go well. You know a lot we just need to sharpen them." He told Val.

Val nodded. "I thought it went well too."

Celes nodded and started filling bowls with vanilla frosting then she set them down in front of Rain with the flavored colors they talked about. "Okay, sweetie, just add a little to each bowl and mix them and make sure they are mixed them well."

"Okay!" she giggled as she added color to the frosting. "Mama and I redecorated my room. Now we are celebrating by making cupcakes."

"Ah, is that why you are in here making a mess?" he asked and gave her a playful growl and threaten to tickle her.

She squealed and giggled as she scooted away from him and added colors to the other frostings. "We aren't making a mess."

"No we aren't." Celes said as she started to put the liners in the cupcake tin.

Harry shook his head. "How'd you do your room?" he asked Rain.

"In happy fun colors. And pineapples all over the walls." She giggled and kicked her feet as she started to stir the frosting so the food coloring and flavor would mix.

"Its very bright, and very, very fun." Celes said.

"It sounds it." Harry chuckled.

Rain bounced in her seat. "Yep. It is. And James and Noah helped me with my Love board too!"

"Love board?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. It spells out love but the letters are in different designs." Rain stirred more of the frosting.

Celes smiled and looked over her shoulder. "It ties the room together nicely the boys did a good job on it." she said and then went back to filling the tin.

"Well, I think Papa and I are gonna have to take a look at this bright, fun, and happy room of yours and your love board." Lee chuckled.

"You should all go look." Celes said to them and turned and checked the frostings. "I can start lunch too." she said.

"Oh, what ya gonna makes us? Oh, wait, are you barefoot?" Lee asked her and tried looking around the island at her to see.

Celes giggled and lifted her foot so he could see it was bare. "Looks like you got your wish." she winked. "What do you want me to make?" she asked.

"Lets see, what do I want for lunch. What do you want for lunch?" He asked Rain.

"I want mac and cheese with hot dogs." Rain giggled and bounced in her seat. She licked her fingers that hand frosting on them.

Lee chuckled. "I think we will have that." he told Celes.

Celes giggled. "I guess I'll make that then." she said and went about pulling things out for that.

Harry chuckled. "That sounds good." he said and poked Rain's side.

She giggled and finished licking her fingers. "What color is my tongue?" She asked Harry as she stuck it out and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "It is bright pink." he said. "Been eating the bubblegum flavor."

She giggled. "Its yummy."

"See, there goes that word again. You have been spending entirely too much time with your mama." Lee told her and poked her other side.

Celes turned around and gave a mock look of shock. "That is a good word." she said. "Its a good word to use. Not spending too much time with me." she shook her head and went back to putting food together.

Lee laughed, "Its a Mama word. When she like food its Yummy. When she really likes food is Really yummy."

"But it is? All the food you guys make is yummy or really yummy." Rain said.

"What about delicious? Or amazing?" He asked.

"But its food. Food is _supposed_ to be yummy."

"You hear that Chocolate Bear? Food is supposed to be yummy." Celes teased as she put water on to boil.

Harry shook his head. "Food is good. That's my opinion."

Lee chuckled, "That is because you will eat just about anything."

Harry inclined his head. "I'll give you that." he chuckled. "I will eat just about anything."

"And John will eat something at least once." Lee said as he got up. "Celes will try something once. If she likes it, then its yummy. Roman on the other hand… that is my toughest critic." He chuckled. He walked over to Celes and kissed her. "You taste yummy yourself." He whispered. "Come on, lets go check out this new room and this love board." He teased.

"Its pretty!" Rain called out.

"Its sounds girly!" Lee called back.

"Oh!" Rain said indignantly as she hopped off her chair and ran to the entrance of the kitchen. "Its supposed to be girly! Its _my_ room and I'm a _girl!_ " She called back with her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled. "Well now you told your Daddy didn't you?" he asked her and got up and nudged Val who got up too.

Celes shivered and shook her head. " _You smell good too you know. All sweaty and smelling like sex on a stick."_ she sent Lee and started to grate cheese.

Lee sent her back a chuckle. " _Is that what I smell like to you?"_

Celes giggled out loud. " _Yes… its hot after you guys train or work out… you just radiate power and sex appeal."_ she sent back to him.

" _I radiate power and sexappeal? Or all of us radiate power and sexappeal after we train or workout?"_

" _Oh you all do."_ she gave a tiny shiver. " _I just crave you right now."_

He chuckled, " _Silly woman. But I do like you pregnant, barefoot, and in the kitchen."_ he teased.

Celes sent him a giggle. " _Feeds that dominance you have. I sort of don't mind it either."_

" _Neither one of you mind. I like that you girls don't mind."_ He chuckled. "Rain this is _really_ girly!" he called down the stairs.

"Oh!" Rain jumped off her chair again and ran to the entrance of the kitchen again. "Get out my room, daddy!" she told him. "I swear. Boys just don't appreciate art!" She grumbled as she heard him laughing. "Why is he picking on me? I didn't do anything to him."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "It does look good though. Bright, fun, and happy just like she said."

" _Oh! I just got a letter from Jude."_ Roman said in the group link. " _She wants Diamond to spend the summer with us. Before I say yes, are there any objections?"_

" _As long as Pansy's okay with it as well, I don't mind."_ Celes sent.

" _Its good with me."_ Harry sent.

" _There will have to be ground rules."_ John sent.

" _Ground rules? What ground rules?"_ Roman asked allowing her frown be heard through her voice.

" _Like no being in Luke's room after a certain time of night. I'm not going to stop the natural progression of their relationship but I'm not going to have it rushed along either."_ John said simply. " _Same goes for Jude, shes not allowed in Val's room after a certain time of night either."_

" _Oh… okay."_ Roman said.

" _I don't like the sound of that, Roman. What are you planning?"_ Lee sent her.

" _Nothing at all. I'll write Jude back and then try to get Draco to 'sweet' talk Pansy."_ Roman said cheerfully.

Lee shook his head. "This is going to be one busy summer." He said as he walked into the room where Cello and Albie were in.

Albie jumped up when Lee walked in and grinned. "Mr. Daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Albie!" He picked him up and tossed him in the air a couple of times. "What are you boys doing?" He asked as he sat on the floor with Cello and set Albie down.

"We are building blocks." Cello told him. "We are trying to show the girls that the legos are fun."

"Legos are the funnest, and they make them in girl colors now." Albie said and went back to helping Cello.

"Oh, really? So are you going to make the girls something so that they can join you?" He asked as he rubbed Albie on the top of his head.

"Well I think we should make them a house for their dolls." Albie shrugged as he concentrated on putting few blocks together carefully.

Lee smiled. "That sounds nice. You know," He said as he watched them. "If you do something really nice for them, they just might kiss you." He gave a little gasp. "Then you might get cooties!"

Albus looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't want cooties, Mr. Daddy! No kissing! Ewe!" he exclaimed.

Cello also looked up at Lee with wide eyes. "No, no kissing. We are just being nice."

"But what if this is _too_ nice? If its too nice I think they are going to kiss you." Lee teased. "You can be nice but too nice… well, girls do have tendency to kiss. And then the cooties will be spread from where the kissed you and you will turn numb, and then…" He trailed off for dramatic effect. He leaned closer and lowered his voice, "Then they own you."

Albus gave a little gasp and dropped his legos and shook his head. "I don't want no stinky girl owning me! No!" he said crossing his little arms and backing from the project. "I don't want to do this anymore Cello." he said.

Cello nodded and grabbed the bucket and scooped all the legos back into the bucket. "Me either!"

"But that is only a little bit. The worse part about cooties is when your heart beats really fast, and it feels like you cant breath, and you get this funny feeling in your chest… Oh, that's when you know you _really_ got it." Lee told them both.

Albus gasped again and helped Cello. "Lets just not do… this nice of things for the girls anymore." he said to Cello his eyes full of fear. "I don't want to be owned by a stinky girl. Thank you for warning us Mr. Daddy." he said to Lee.

He smiled and rubbed his head. "Remember its okay to be nice. But when you are _too_ nice is when they want to kiss you." He winked at them as he got up. "Mama is making lunch. It should be done pretty soon."

"Oh yay! I like when Mama cooks, she always makes something with mac and cheese!" Albie said brightly.

Cello bounced, "Oh, I like that too. Can we have grape soda too?" he asked.

"Oh! I want Orange soda! Oh and for dessert can we have ice cream? Since Mummy left we _never_ get ice cream. Ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and nuts and a cherry." Albus asked bouncing on his toes.

"I like lots of cherries!" Cello said.

Lee chuckled, "We will see about the ice cream. You will probably have some after dinner. Mama and Rain are baking cup cakes right now."

Albie's eyes lit up more. "Oh cupcakes work too… I want… four." he said holding up his hand to show Lee the number and finding it a little hard to hold his hand that way for long.

"Uh, no." He told him. "You can have one… maybe a half after your first one." He shook his head. "I see you are part of the sugar baby club." He rubbed both their heads.

Albus gave a little pout. "Mummy lets me have the sugar I want." he muttered and got up to walk with Lee down to the kitchen. "Mr. Daddy, why don't you let me have sugar. Its yummy!"

"A mixture of both mothers." He grumbled to himself as he followed both Albus and Marcello. "THat is because you are just like your mummy. You get too hyper and its not good for you to get too hyper."

"But mummy gives us sugar when we ask." Cello told him.

"Mummy isn't here and _I'm_ telling you that you can have a cupcake and a half. Just be thankful I'm allowing the half." Lee told them.

Albus pouted. "Yes, Mr. Daddy." he said sadly and walked with Cello silently into the kitchen.

Celes turned and took the boys in and looked at Lee. "What did you do to them?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything to them. I just simply told them they could have a cupcake and a half, not four." He picked them up and sat them in chairs.

Celes shook her head at them. "Little sugar babies." she said and turned back to mixing the cheese and hotdogs into the macaroni noodles.

"But Mama I want four." Albus complained.

Celes glanced back at him with a sharp eye. "What did your Daddy say?" she asked him.

"That I could have one, maybe a half." he said looking down at the island.

"Then that's what you will get, and you won't get any if I hear more about it." she said to him and turned back to her task.

"I wish mummy was here." Cello whispered.

Lee thumbed his arm. "You too mister."

Celes gave a little flinch and then continued what she was doing. "Drinks?" asked them.

"Orange soda!" Albus said.

"Grape soda!" Cello added.

"I'll get them." Lee said as he pulled down some cups and poured the soda into the cups.

Danger ran into the kitchen. "See I told ya mama was making mac and cheese!" She called to Miles. "I always knows when she makes it." She went to a chair and climbed up on it. "Is it done yet?" she asked excitedly.

Miles came in a little slower than Danger had and crawled up into the seat with her. "Stupid super sniffer." he mumbled and slid his last Chocolate Frog to her as per their bet called for.

Celes laughed and nodded. "Just now." she said and waved a hand and bowls appeared and she started to fill them with the food.

Lana and Bree walked in. Lana frowned and walked over to Albie and Cello and pulled on Albie's shirt then crossed her arms as she frowned up at him.

Albie looked down at her. "I don't want cooties." he said as if that explained it all.

"Where is our house?" She asked. "And you came down for lunch without us!"

"We arent building you a house anymore. We don't want kisses." Albie said to her.

Bree pouted. "We wanted the house." she said.

"No, house! No kisses, and no cooties." Cello told them.

Lana gave a little scream through her teeth. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last brother here! You said you would build a house! That's not fair!"

Albus frowned down at his little sister and reached out and touched her little shoulder. "Stop, La-la." he said soothingly. "We will build you the house, just no kisses." he said.

Bree sniffed as her anger at them made her want to cry not yell. "Don't want a house from you anymore." she said.

Lana pulled away from Albie. "Me either." She hissed at him and pulled Bree's hand and walked away to their chairs.

Celes shook her head and distributed bowls. "Where on earth did you get an idea that the girls would give you cooties if they kissed you?" she asked Albus and Cello as she helped Bree and Lana into chairs.

Albus looked up at Lee and then just shook his head eating his food.

" _I may have had something to do with that."_ Lee sent Celes.

Celes shook her head and smiled a little at him. " _You are so bad, poor boys."_ she sent back to him but didn't correct it. "Well you'll have to find a way to make it up to your sisters now won't you?" she asked them.

Albus glanced at his little sisters and then nodded. "Yes."

Cello looked over to them and his heart nearly broke. "Yeah."

"Good boys, you see to that." Celes said to them and when over and kissed Bree and Lana on the head and sat herself down next to them.

Val walked in looking fresh and clean holding Hail. "He found his way down to my room again." he said as he put Hail in a high chair and went over and got him a bowl of food and then placed it in front of him and handed him a fork.

Harry came back in with James thrown over his shoulder. "No more hiding out." he was saying.

"Dad! Put me down, come on. I'm not… oh did Mama make mac and cheese?" he asked seeing the bowls.

Harry chuckled and put him down so he could run over and get a bowl.

"Its lunch time. No more singing." John told Matt and Amy as he he had both of them thrown over his shoulders. "Especially your sad songs."

"You just don't want to feel sad!" Matt declared.

"We can do that you know, with just our voices." Amy added.

"Put them down its time to eat." Celes said as she lifted her face so Harry could kiss her.

Harry kissed Celes and then nipped her bottom lip and went over and got himself a bowl and came back to the island.

"Hey! Where's Rain?" James asked looking around fork halfway to his mouth.

"I'm right here!" She said as she came back into the kitchen. "I had to go wash my hands." She climbed up onto a chair. "This is yummy. Yummy for my tummy." She sang.

"Yummy for Rainy's tummy!" the twins sang happily.

Celes shook her head. "You two came out singing." she laughed.

"They are terrorist." John told her. "Singing terrorists."

"We are not!" Matt and Amy said in unison.

Celes giggled at him. "Did they sing you silly? They have that whole we can sing and make you feel things power." she pointed out.

"I noticed that and that is why they are singing terrorist!" John told them again. "Happy songs from now on. All happy."

Matt leaned over to Amy. "I don't think he liked our version of TAPs." he said in a loud whisper.

Amy nodded giggling. "I don't either." she whispered back just as loudly.

Celes shook her head at them. "Try Eleanor Rigby next." she suggested.

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh, Mama that songs really sad…"

"We really shouldn't." Amy finished.

Celes smiled. "Okay." she said with a shrug.

"You are suppose to be on my side, Pockets." John told her. "Happy songs. All happy songs." he told the twins.

Celes giggled. "Um… okay happy songs only." she said and winked at the twins and continued to eat her food.

Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Damon never cared what we sang…" Matt started.

"...Just so long as we were singing for him." Amy finished.

"I"m not Damon. I'm your Papa and you are effecting me with the sad songs. So all happy songs."

"Yes Papa!" the twins sang at him.

Celes giggled. "So, whats everyone doing this afternoon?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was going to catch up on paperwork, I'm behind a little." he said with a sheepish smile. "I have to have it all done before I leave the Ministry."

"I'm gonna play in my room!" Rain said. "Oh, papa! Mama and me redecorated my room!"

"Yeah, and its really girly." Lee teased.

"Its supposed to be girl!" Rain told him.

John chuckled. "Well I'll have to come up and see it after lunch, Raindrop." he said to her.

"Can I play with you in your room?" James asked Rain with a grin as he reached out and pulled a little of her hair.

"Of course!" Rain told him.

"So, so, so girly."

Rain growled at him. "My room."

Lee chuckled, "I know, I have to pick on you. Next I'll have to pick on James."

"Hey now, why would you wanna pick on me?" James asked scooting closer to Rain and hugging her.

"Because I have to. I picked on Miles, Rain, Cello and Albie, Lana and Bree, now all thats left is Matt and Amy, you, and Danger, and Hail. I think I may leave Hail for last." he said eyeing his son.

" _Denied!"_ Hail said smacking his hand onto the little table tray. " _You and me will be at war!"_

"Well then its a war we will have." Lee chuckled.

"You can't pick on me either!" Danger told him.

"And why not." Lee asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you just can't."

"Because, Daddy, I won't let you." Miles said with a grin.

Celes shook her head. "Well I guess we know what Lee's doing this afternoon."

"Yeah, pickin on all the kids." John chuckled. "Be careful bro. They just might gang up on you."

"They can't gang up on me. I'm the daddy." Lee smiled.

James gave a little smile as his mind started turning. "Well I guess you will just have to see, huh Daddy?" he asked he looked around at his siblings and even without a connection to him they all knew he was up to something.

Celes stood upon finishing her plate and walked over to the sink with a few other empty bowls and started to clean up her mess and took out the cupcakes to cool. "We can frost these puppies after they cool." she said over her shoulder to Rain and then turned back to her task.

"Oh, yay!" She said as she finished her food. "That was yummy for my tummy!" she sang.

The twins grinned at one another and then continued to finish their food. "We have infected Rain." they said as one.

Celes laughed and took Rain's bowl when she brought it over.

"That's because I love you guys." She hopped off her chair and kissed both Amy and Matt. "Come on James!"

James grinned and brought his bowl to Celes and then scurried out of the kitchen after her.

Miles turned to Danger. "Lets go hide!" he said to her in a low voice.

She nodded as she finished and then hopped of her seat and took off running.

"See how they all ran. Little brats. That's okay, I still have Amy, Matt, and Hail to pick on." Lee said.

"I say go after the singing terrorist first. Lately have enjoyed singing me awake at such an ungodly hour." John grumbled.

Celes looked over her shoulder at the twins and smiled. That came directly from her. "You're a morning person, John, what's the issue?" she asked.

Matt and Amy slid off their stools and then took off out of the kitchen.

"They purposely wake me up at two or three… mostly four in the morning." He grumbled. "It it was six, I would have no problem, but four?"

Celes giggled. "Well lately I'm the only other one up at that time." she said.

"Four in the morning? What are you doing up at four in the morning?" John asked. "Is it the baby?"

"No, just me. Not sleeping that well is all." she shrugged and continued to do dishes scrubbing a little harder.

"You know… I'm not doing anything this afternoon. Would you like to do something?" He asked her.

Celes smiled at him over her shoulder. "Sure, that sounds good." she said and started to put clean bowls in the drying rack.

Lee smiled at them. He looked over at Hail. "What about you? Are you planning to run too?"

" _If I ran you would be able to catch me. You have to look down if you want to catch me, but if you look down you also got to watch where you are going. You may run into a wall."_ Hail told him.

"Oh, is that so? I bet I can catch you with no problem."

" _I'm like a thief in the night. You can't catch me."_ He raised his hands and waved them. " _You didn't see anything."_

Lee frowned at him. "I didn't see what?"

" _Exactly."_

Val chuckled. "Alright, _om mic_ , youll need a change soon. So you want your daddy to do it or me?" he asked him picking up his empty bowl and bringing it to Celes.

" _Daddy can do it this time. We are having a war and I have something really special for him."_ Hail laughed.

"Oh, God! That is dirty! You are playing dirty!" Lee told his son.

Val chuckled and dropped a kiss on Hail's head. "I'll be in my room then." he told him and waved at the others and strolled out of the kitchen.

Harry stood and shook his head. "Good luck with that… um, specialness mate." he said to Lee. He went over and kissed Celes on the neck. "You okay?" he asked her softly.

Celes nodded and smiled taking comfort in his words, he did that a lot lately. "I'm fine, go work you need to." she said and turned her head and kissed him.

Harry nodded and then left the kitchen.

Lee groaned, "So not playing fair. Evil little brat." He picked Hail up and held him at arms length. "This is really war. I'm so going to get you back for this."

Hail laughed and kicked his legs. " _I'm almost done! I hope its extra smelly for you."_

Lee groaned again. "Hey John, would you mind changing him? I mean you are their warrior after all."

John chuckled. "Nah, bro, you can. You're his daddy, and sometimes he just needs daddy time." he said and winked at them.

"Uh, Celes?"

Celes put the last bowl into the drying rack and turned to Lee with a smile. "I'd love to, babe, really I would but you see I gots me an afternoon with my intended over there." she said pointing at John.

Hail laughed. " _A baby gotta do what a baby gotta do. Lucky for you, you have dooty dutty."_ He laughed at his joke again.

Celes giggled at Hail's joke. "Oh and hes got your sense of humor too." she said to Lee. "You'd better go, my pregnant nose is starting to smell that and its making me a little nauseous." she said.

Lee groaned. He leaned down and kissed her. "Come on dooty boy. You know what? You are a stinker!"

Hail laughed. " _Oh, that's a good one! Daddy actually made a joke."_

"Hey!" He said as he walked out with Hail, whom was still laughing and kicking his legs.

John chuckled. "I do not feel sorry for him."

"Oh no, most definitely brought it on himself." Celes giggled and looked at John. "What are we doing?"

John smiled at her. "I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders like the bird on Jungle Book. "What do you want to do?"

"Ummm… we can watch a movie, read a book… lounge around. Play a game." she suggested and walked over closer to him.

John chuckled as he took her hand. He spun her around and dipped her. "Is that what you would like to do?" He asked and kissed her. "A romantic movie where I can recite the lines of love?"

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, yes that would be nice." she said and touched his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"Good." He kissed her again. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"Anything, name it." she said.

"Can you push me up, cause you see, your short and when I dipped you, you became shorter and I'm stuck." He teased her and chuckled.

Celes playfully smacked his shoulder. "You horrible man." she pouted but reached up and kissed him again before pushing his shoulder a little.

He chuckled again and then just picked her her up. "The the media room" He told her as he walked her there. He nuzzled her neck. "I had to pick on you. Its fun, especially about your height."

Celes made a little contended sound in her throat and smiled. "Its fun when you pick on me. But Id like to point out you're a friggin skyscraper." she giggled and kicked her legs a little and kissed his neck.

"A skyscraper, why, I never!" He told her. He kissed her. "There is something I would like to do though. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Um… something romantic and funny." she said. "No extremely sad tragic love stories please I'm super sensitive these days." she said and snuggled into his arms a little more wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"A romantic comedy?" he looked through the movies. "Clueless?"

"Oh a romantic comedy with a side of brain rot." she giggled. "How about French Kiss?" she asked.

"How about 50 first dates?"

"Oh! Adam Sandler, how about Just Go with It?" she asked giggling.

"I can go with that." He chuckled as he pick the movie out and placed it into the player. He looked down at Celes. "Now to do what I have been wanting to do." He set her down on her feet then picked her back up under her under arms and held her out at arms length. He chuckled. "You even look like Hail!" he teased.

Celes kicked her legs and pouted. "Hey!" she wiggled a little and the dress she wore shifted slightly to the right. "Put me down!" she giggled.

John chuckled, "But you look so cute!" He kissed her cheek and then laid her down in the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Celes smiled and snuggled into his arms and looked at the tv as the movie started. "So, what do you and the kids do all day?" she asked him.

"You mean besides chasing them down for baths, naps, and bedtime? They torture me. Recently it has been the twins. I'm telling you, they are singing terrorist."

Celes giggled. "What do they follow you around singing funeral marches or something?" she asked looking up at him.

"Crazy hyper fun songs at four i the morning and then follow me around singing sad songs. Then when I think I have finally got a moment of peace, I go to nap and here they are singing to me again. Some hyper song to make me hyped up just so I can't nap."

Celes giggled and laced her legs with him and laid partially on her stomach on top of him and looked up at him. "They love you its why they pick at you." she said and then laid her head down over his heart and turned a little more on her side and then kissed the spot. "We can take a nap while we watch our move if you're tired though." she said and looked back to the tv.

John rubbed her arm and sighed a little. "I know they do. Just don't be upset when one of these days I tape their mouths shut and tie them up. They'll look like twin mummies when I'm done with them." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "They will find someone new to torment when you least expect it and then you'll miss it." she said and kissed his neck.

He chuckled, "I know. They are just keeping me on my toes right now, that's all. Hail is the escape artist athe keeps going down to Val's room. Miles freaks out every time. Poor kid. I think he is too old for his age. He needs to loosen up a little more."

"He's a lot like his daddy sometimes. Little too hung up on protecting what is his to remember to have fun. You just have to get him laughing and hes good." she shrugged.

"Yeah, Danger balances him out. Albie and Cello seem to keep Bree and Lana content too. James…" He sighed. "James and Rain. What will I ever do with them."

Celes smiled. "Those two are one day at a time kids. Rain is so lively and James just feeds off of that. I think Rain is so lively because of how… not lively Roman was while she was pregnant with her. Not because she didn't want to be but because it was really unsafe for her to be." she shrugged.

"Really? Ro was telling me that you guys considered her pregnancy with Rain the worse because she died. She never said what it was or what caused it."

"Uh, she had Placenta previa, you know where the opening of the placenta sits on the cervix and when its really really bad one wrong move can cause you to lose the baby and bleed out." she said. "Its was really, really hard. Not just because she died but because we lived with the idea that she could almost that entire pregnancy."

"Oh, I see." He held Celes closer. "Yeah that would be hard. I'm glad Rain is lively thought."

"Me too. She was perfect when she was born… but Roman had lost so much blood. Addie worked for what seemed like forever on her. The only reason she didn't stay dead is because Lee, Harry and I used the connection to bring her back. That's when it restored too." she said and looked up at him with watery eyes. She sniffed and laughed. "Look at me blubbering." she said and then pressed her face into his neck and cried a little harder.

"Oh, Celes." He sighed as he held her tightly and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie. She's still alive and full of life. She will be back. Just wait and see. She talks to you every day." he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, there is no reason to cry." He pulled her more into his body. "You are so cute. I don't know about this pregnancy, it just makes you cute." He chuckled.

Celes smiled up at him. "Its cause its like everything is miniture." she gave a watery giggle and then pressed her face back into his neck and sighed. "You smell good, did you know?" she asked she kissed his neck with a tiny moan and sniffed and then looked back to the tv with a shuddering sigh and moved her entire body against his.

John chuckled, "So you are Celes and we have mini Celes inside." He chuckled again. "You know, if Ro wasn't pregnant with Damon right now she would be gushing over you. Saying how tiny you are and how cute you are." He poked her side.

Celes giggled. "I know." she blushed a little. "I like when she does. I miss her." she sighed.

"We all do, but she will be back really soon, besides we will be going to Hawaii pretty soon. Just for the weekend, and we will see her there."

Celes smiled. "That will be fun." she sighed. "I miss Hawaii, maybe it'll spark some happiness and I can stop thinking for a little bit."

John chuckled, "With Ro, there seems to be filled with lots of life. It does seem a little quiet without her here. I have always wondered what the banging and noise coming from her work room was."

Celes giggled. "One can only guess when it comes to Roman." she said. "You know what I want to do while in Hawaii? I want to sleep in the treehouse above my lagoon and swim." she smiled to herself as she watched the movie.

"That sounds nice. Really nice." John told her.

Celes nodded and looked up at him. She reached up and ran a hand down the side of his face. "How are you?" she asked softly.

"I am good." He kissed her. "I'm just concerned about you. You seem… depressed lately."

Celes gave a little laugh. "Do I?" she asked and then frowned a little. "I think I am a little. I'm just feeling the ripples not having Roman is causing for all of us, I'm super sensitive too." she sighed. "And I'm not sleeping well. Its not even dreams or anything, its just me."

He held Celes tighter, "Well, maybe you just need a little Ro time to help you sleep. Maybe with her gone you are a little restless and feeling a little incomplete." he shrugged.

Celes snuggled closer. "You understand our connection pretty well, John. That's part of it and I'm frustrated." she sighed and gave a little laugh.

He chuckled, "You poor baby." He kissed her cheek down to her neck. "I can help with the frustration if its sex." he teased.

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "It is sex… er, mostly." she pressed a little closer and then looked up at him suspiciously. "You're not going to lower my sex drive or something like that are you. Because I'd like to point out that despite my need for it, I've been a very good girl about it." she said and kissed up his chin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never do such a thing." he chuckled and kissed down her neck and slid a hand down her hip to her knee. "I would just like to have some contact with you. But if you don't want any time with me then I guess its okay." He moaned as he pulled her knee to his hip.

Celes rolled her hips a little against him and moaned. "You play such a mean game, of course I want time with you." she shivered and kissed him.

He moaned as he kissed down to her shoulder. "I don't play a mean game." He told her. "I just enjoy teasing you a bit." He licked back up to her neck. "You are just tease able." He chuckled.

Celes shivered more and giggled a little she ran her hand down over his chest. "Well… then I guess you'd better… tease away." she moaned as her body heated.

"In that case." he popped them up to their room. He kissed her as he pulled her dress off. He looked at it and shook his head. "This is Roman's isn't it?"

Celes giggled. "I tend to express what I'm feeling in everything I do." she shrugged. "I miss her."

"You are still a clothes thief." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Steal people's shirts, sweaters, I bet you even take their socks." He shook his head as he slid his hands down her body. "Is that why when we wash socks one always goes missing?"

Celes giggled. "I blame the house elves for that. They like them some socks." she shivered as goosebumps formed on her body. "But the shirts and sweaters… and dresses… yeah I take credit for that." she said arching her body a little into his hands.

John chuckled as he kissed her collarbones and slid his hand down further. He rested them on her little belly for a minute and then slid a hand down to her core. He slid his fingers inside and moaned. "I may have to lock you up in a clothes prison." He chuckled as he pumped his fingers slowly into her.

Celes gave a shuddering laugh and rolled her hips and looked at him. "Clothes prison…" she moaned. "What does that entail?" she asked and rolled back on her head.

"It entails you buried under a heap of all of our clothes." He chuckled. He kissed up her neck and then dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as he he moved his fingers a little faster.

Celes panted out a moan into his mouth and quickened her hips rolling. She laced her arms around John's neck and met his tongue. She sucked on it and moaned into his mouth again and trailed kisses down his neck panting. "God!" she moaned as her body tightened and she felt the urge for more.

John moaned as he pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it. He leaned his head back as he pressed his body into hers. "Come on, Celes just on before I take you." He whispered as he moved his fingers faster into her.

Celes panted out her moans and nodded. She pushed her hips off the bed a little as she rolled them faster. She shut her eyes as her orgasm built and pounded at her. Then she felt her body shudder with orgasm and she gave a loud shriek and moan as she did. She shivered and shook and continued to give panted moans and opened her eyes and looked at him.

John moaned and kissed her. He sat back up on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He worked off his pants and then kissed her. He pressed his body to hers and moaned. "You are still so soft and you are warm too." He moaned again and kissed her. He slowly slid into her and moaned.

Celes shiver and slowly met him. When their hips were pressed together her body shivered and she moaned with a smile. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands down over her back and shoulders. "You're… so warm and hard…" she moaned and shut her eyes surrendering to her feelings.

He moaned as he thrust into her. He kissed her neck and held her tightly. He moaned and then started to pump his hips into her. He moaned again and held her even tighter. He didn't want to let her go he just wanted to hold her and feel her. He wrapped his magic around her and moaned.

Celes moaned and met his pumps. She wrapped her magic around him, it was like breathing with him she opened so easily to him. She loved how it felt to have him completely, mind, body and soul. She moaned as she felt their souls brush and smiled opening her eyes and looked at him. She radiated her love for him, and could feel his desire to never let her go. She sighed and moaned again.

John moaned again and then brushed his soul against hers. He shuddered and kissed up her neck. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth again. He allowed his love to fill her and moaned again. He pressed his face into her neck and moaned again.

Celes shivered as her body tightened and filled with him. She wrapped her magic tighter around him as she tightened her arms around his neck. She rolled her hips a little faster and moaned.

He moaned and wrapped his magic tightened around her and he thrust just a little faster and harder. He kissed up her neck and kissed her chin. "Celes," He moaned and pressed his body closer to hers. He pressed his soul next to hers and slowly rubbed it against hers.

Celes started to give high pitched little moans and shuddered as their souls rubbed against one anothers. She leaned up and kissed him and then down his chin. "John." she sighed and felt her body start to shiver harder as her orgasm started to build slowly.

John moaned and kissed her neck as he held her. "Let it happen." he growled as his his orgasm beat at him for release. He had been ready but was waiting for Celes. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth.

Celes' moans got higher and higher in pitch and she pushed against him harder with her hips and then with one high pitched moan she found release and shuddered and shook as she felt tears fill her eyes from the intense feelings wash over her.

He moaned loudly as he pumped a few more times. He shivered a little and continued to kiss her. He rolled to the side with her and moaned. He pulled her more into his arms and held her. He kissed the top of her head.

Celes sighed and smiled and pressed her face into his chest. She shivered still a little and shut her eyes. "I love you." she whispered against his chest. "So much."

He chuckled, "I love you Celes." he kissed the top of her head and held her. "Try and get some sleep."

Celes smiled and yawned a little. "You know… just what I need." she sighed and kissed his chest and then leaned up and kissed his neck as well. "Little nap, then I'll be good. I have cupcake decorating to oversee." she mumbled.

"I forgot about that." He chuckled. "Just sleep for a bit. They can wait."

Celes sighed and nodded shutting her eyes again. She automatically reached out to the boys and Roman and gave them all three nudges and then fell asleep.

Harry walked out of his office, which was now not pulsating in different colors, and walked to where he sensed Lee and the kids. He walked into the large play room in the center of the kids rooms and smiled as he watched Lee poke at the kids. He leaned against the door and shook his head. "You're going to wear yourself out you keep this up." he teased Lee and then caught Danger before she could scurry out of the room.

Danger giggled. ad bounced in Harry's arm. "I didn't do anything." she said innocently.

"Lies, all lies!" Lee said. "Keep hold of her. I'm not done picking on that one." He laughed As Miles jumped on his back, trying to save Danger.

"Let her go! We must get away from Daddy!" Miles declared to Harry.

"Awe! Little ape." Harry laughed and whipped around quickly with both kids. He eneded up having to put Danger down to get to Miles so he walked her over to Lee and handed her off the turned to peel Miles off his back.

"I mean could this be anymore girly? Come on, Rain, its bleeding into my room!" came James' voice from Rain's room.

"OUT!" Rain yelled. "OUT! It's _My_ room and _I_ love it!" She pushed James out and slammed the door.

Lee chuckled and looked down the hall, "She kicked you out, eh?" He held Danger's hands in on hand and proceeded to tickling her.

Danger screamed with laughter.

James grinned at them. "Yeah, but its not like I can't get back in." he said and went into his room next door and then suddenly you could hear a shriek from Rain in her room and a loud laugh from James.

Miles struggled to get away from Harry who was also tickling him. "Come on…" he reached for Danger's arm which was close and pulled on it a little.

Harry chuckled. "Oh no you don't." he pulled Miles away from Danger and continued to tickle him. He looked at Lee. "You know, this is fun."

"Yep."

Dangers screamed against as she thrashed her body around. She laughed contonctorlibely and screamed again. "I need to Pee!" she shrieked.

"Do you really or are you just trying to get away from me?" Lee asked as he paused and looked down at her.

Danger giggled and giggled a little, "I really need to pee!"

Lee chuckled and let her go and watched her shoot from the room and rant to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled and set down Miles and watched him scurry off to his room. "So I think you've tormented the kids for a long time now. Look at the time you've been at it for three hours mate, trying to distract yourself?" he asked him as he sat down in one of the rockers in the room.

Lee stretched. "Not really, just trying to brush up my skills on terrorizing them so I can be prepared to torrotize Damon." He chuckled. "Having fun too."

Harry chuckled and grinned. "That poor kid has no idea whats coming for him." he shook his head. "Its all going to have to be covert or you'll have both women down your throat about it. He is their baby." he pointed out still chuckling.

"Yeah, I can see that too. I'll have to just think of other ways to pick on him and when he gets older just out right and pick on him." He chuckled.

Harry laughed. "That will be fun. I keep trying to imagine what it will be like to have him around as a baby, you know? With Venelope we didn't have much exposure to her so it was easy to transition from her being a half life to a full person…" he shrugged.

Lee nodded, "Yeah… I kind of keep thinking he might be like Hail… just worse." He chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "Do we need another Hail?" he asked chuckling.

Lee groaned, "That little boy. He left me something special alright. Then he made sure to pee in my face. The little shit also laughed at me."

Harry guffawed at Lee and then sobered and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry that's not funny." he said and snorted. "No that's hilarious actually." he laughed harder.

Lee growled. "I'm going to be paying that one back." He chuckled. "The little shit."

"Well hes.. a baby right now… what are you going to do to him?" Harry said still laughing really hard.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of anything. He laughed, Harry. He laughed!" Lee shook his head.

"Hes a little smart ass that one, he got all your charm and all of Roman's mischief." he shook his head and stood as Danger came back in.

Suddenly Rain's door slammed open and out ran James, he ran behind Harry and looked up at him. "Hide me, Dad, she's going to kill me." he said.

Harry looked back at his son. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I just kept telling her the room was outrageously girly." he shrugged. "And may have…" he mumbled the last part.

"May have what, James?" Harry asked as Rain came out of her room.

"Told her it looked like Hawaii threw up on her walls." he muttered.

"James Sirius Potter!" Rain growled. " _We_ are no longer friends!" She threw a pillow at his direction which hit Harry. She threw a couple of other little trinkets. "THere! You can all your bloody stuff back too!" she told. She muttered under her breath and went back to her room and slammed the door.

"Ooh! She is mad at you." Danger told him. "Really mad."

James winced a little. "I was just being honest." he said and started to pick up the things she threw feeling bad.

"All those things hit me. You're going to have to do a lot of groveling there." Harry pointed out picking up what looked like a little raindrop and handed it to him.

James sighed. "Girls are so stupid." he growled and took the little raindrop and stuck his tongue out at Danger. Then he turned and walked back to his room.

Danger giggled. "That's what he says but Rain says the same thing." she shook her head.

Lee chuckled, "So I see. Come on, lets go find something quiet to do. I think Mama is napping with Papa."

"Well they should be, the way my arms were tingling." Harry shook his head and picked up Danger and tossed her over his shoulder.

Miles poked his head out of his room. "Is it safe to come out now?" he asked.

Lee chuckled as he picked Miles up. "Which part? The part where I'm picking on everyone or the part where Rain is upset with James?"

Danger giggled and kicked her legs as she held tightly to Harry's shirt. "We are going to do something quiet while Mama and Papa naps."

Miles grinned. "I meant both, what are we going to do? Oh! Can we go swimming?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "May as well let them have their fun they go back to primary school tomorrow." he said.

"I don't see why not." Lee said and set Miles down. "Go and change. Dad will be in the pool when you are ready." He smiled at Harry. "Isn't that right?"

Harry gave a cheeky grin. "Oh yes, that's right." he said setting Danger down. He shook his head after they were gone. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he headed out to the hallway.

"Me? Well, I'm just going to lay in the media room watching a movie, waiting for Hail to wake then I'm going to terrorize him as best as I can."

Harry chuckled. "Good luck." he said and patted Lee on the shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner then. You cooking tonight?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, I'll be cooking." Lee said.

It had been about a month since Roman was with Draco and Di. She was getting ready to leave to Hawaii for a bit and then she would be back to stay with Draco and Di for a little while longer. "Brax, make sure you tell me what you want from Hawaii, okay?" she called to him. The doorbell rang and she hopped to the door. "I got it!" she opened the door and laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy. "Psycho white hair man!" she screamed and then slammed the door in his face and locked it. She walked into the living room. "It was no one."

A more irritated sounding knock. Draco shook his head and laughed at Roman. "What was it a traveling salesman trying to sell you…" he trailed off when he opened the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked a little shocked he found him at all.

"We need to talk Draco." he said in his usual fashion then he softened ever so slightly something that came with age. "Could I please come in? Your mother doesn't know I'm here or that I've even found you."

Draco gave him a skeptical look but then stepped aside for him to enter. He walked him into the room he, Roman, and Di were in with the kids. "Dad this is Roman McTaggert, I think you've met her." he said coldly. "And this is Diana Tate." he said.

Di sensed the tension immediately and stood. "Um… I'll make tea, you Brits love tea… uh, and juice for you Roman?" she asked.

"Yes please." Roman smiled at her. She frowned at Lucius, she had to fight the need to pull Draco on the couch and sit on his lap. It would have been funny to see both their reactions but at the same time she wanted to make it clear that Draco was under her protections. She rubbed her pregnant belly as Damon kicked irritably. "Stop it, we are good." She told him. "Come here Vinny maybe you can calm Damon down a bit."

Venelope got up watching the tall white haired man warily and then crawled up onto the couch next to Roman and hugged her belly and sent her magic and happy memories into him and giggled.

Draco waved to the couch across from the one Roman sat on. "Sit, dad." he said and then went over and sat down close to Vinny and Roman.

Brax looked at the man and then over at his father and then back at the man curious. He made to move towards him but Scorpius stopped him and pulled him back down onto the ground to play.

"That's Grandpapa." Scorpie whispered to Brax.

Lucius looked at the boys. "The younger one was Addison's son?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "He is, his name is Abraxas." he said.

"After my Grandfather? He would have liked that." Lucius said, there was more warmth in his words but no smile accompanied them.

Draco nodded. "Why are you here dad?" he asked.

"I came to apologize for a couple of weeks ago." he said to Draco.

Draco blinked at him. "She didn't hit me dad, she hit Celes."

Lucius gave a small smile at that. "I'm being… walled out by the men I haven't been able to see Celes." he shrugged.

"Her _husbands_ are protecting her. Of course if it were me I would have let you in." Roman smiled at him sweetly. "Only to kick your ass." she growled.

Lucius turned his eyes on Roman and fought his automatic urge to snarl at her snarky mouth. "Believe it or not I actually care for Celes and Draco." he said to her.

"Oh come off it dad, if you cared at all you wouldn't have let mum hurt me all those times. You never lifted a finger to help and even threw in some of your own kinds of abuse over the years. If you're here to make amends for that, well its not happening. And you can tell mum I'm happy with my life just how it is." he snapped at Lucius.

Di came back in with a tray and set it on the coffee table. "Tea." she said in a low voice and started serving giving Roman her glass of juice.

Lucius took the cup she handed to him and didn't add anything to it and looked at his son and the woman with the child clinging to her and took in the little girl and his eyebrows went up. "Is that Celes' daughter?"

"She is mine." Romans miled. "See, me and Celes had a baby, and she came out looking just like Celes." She cooked at Vinny. "Would you like to know how it worked?" She gave him a tight smile. "You still haven't really told us why you are here."

Lucius set his cup and saucer down and looked at the boys on the floor and then back at Draco. "I'd like permission to spend time with my grandsons. I'm trying to find a better solution than your mothers, the reason she's been looking for you is to serve you with papers. Shes filed for the legal removal of those boys from you." he said, he wanted to warn Draco and he still wanted his family.

Draco looked at his father outraged and got up and grabbed Brax up and took Scorpies hand and walked them over to the stairs. "Take your brother and go play." he said and set Brax down. After the boys were upstairs he turned to his father. "Why on earth would she do such a thing? Why would she want them, she hates children. She only had me because she thought it would please the Dark Lord." he said

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know, but I won't have a part in it. I won't take those boys away from you… no matter what's happened in our past. I just came here to warn you and hope to… start mending some ties that are broken." he said.

"I think she needs meds. She really does need meds. You know, the muggles have meds for bipolar. Maybe she has that." Roman told Draco. "It would explain her crazy mind… then again maybe she just needs to be committed to St. Mungos." she giggled. "Can't you just imagine her and Lockhart as roomies?"

Draco laughed and shook his head sitting back down grateful for Roman. "I think Celes fixed Lockhart years ago. But that would be a site. Maybe she is sick but either way, I can't have her around my boys. And if you stay with her, I can't have you around them either. I'm sorry dad."

Lucius sighed and stood nodding. "I understand. If you happen to change your mind, I'll be at the Marriott for the next week." he said and made for the door.

After he was gone Draco shook his head and leaned against the door. "I need a vacation." he sighed.

Di smiled and got up and led him into the living room. "We all do, I think."

"Then why don't you guys come with me to Hawaii? I need to finish my hut but Lee, Harry, John, Celes, and the kids are going to be there for a week end. I also need to pick up a few things too." She chuckled as she rubbed her hands together.

Draco looked at Di. "Hows that sound? You can take some time. Plus aren't you pretty much done with the American Ministry?" he asked.

Di smiled. "Actually, yes. I don't see why we can't." she shrugged.

"Then it's decided, you guys can come. "Brax, Scorpie, pack your swim suits we are going on a little vacation!" she she called as she tossed Vinny into the air and caught her.

There were whoops heard from upstairs.

Draco shook his head and frowned a little at Roman. "You shouldn't toss her. I know you say you're tough and good, but you could hurt your back. You carry extra weight with a baby on board and then adding the strain of catching a 35 pound child." he said his healer side coming out.

"Just like Celes and John." She shook her head. "Lucky for you guys I found a way around it. I toss her in the air and use my magic self to catch her and slow her down so that I I can hold her. Tada! Still able to do what I want." Roman smiled.

Draco shook his head. "Cheater." he chuckled and went over and kissed her cheek and tweaked Vinny's nose. "So when do we go?" he asked her.

Vinny giggled and pushed Draco's hand away sending him a stop it.

"See there he goes again with the kissing on the cheek again. Geez, I become nice and he starts laying the kisses on the cheeks. I am a married woman. Draco Malfoy." She did a dramatic huff and then went up the stairs to help the boys. "I think we should leave later this afternoon!" She called down to Draco and Di. "I have a craving for pineapple and rice, and food of goodness."

Draco chuckled. "I only kiss you on the cheek because I feel the same about you as I do Celes. You're like a sister." he called up.

"That sounds good. Come on Draco lets pack. I'll send a raven into work right quick too." Di said and led the way up the stairs.

Celes bounced on her toes excitedly. She wore a green ribbed tank top over a white one and a pair of denim short shorts. The tank tops curved around her little baby bump perfectly. She had her hair back in a ponytail. She grinned at the boys and picked up Bree and swung her around then did the same with Lana and bounced some more. "Lets go, lets go!" she said.

"Chill out Cel, we are going, we just got to get the kids in order." Harry chuckled as he picked up Lana and Bree.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know how you are calm. I know you are just as excited." he told him as he picked up Albie and Cello. "Are you two ready?"

Harry chuckled and reached out and petted Lee's cheek. "Shhh." he said.

Celes snorted as John, Val with Hail in his arms, the twins and the older kids walked in. "Oh yay, you are here. Now we can go." she said and rested her hands on her little belly giving it a little rub.

"Hail is causing a ruckus about being too far away from his lady." Val said laughing.

Celes smiled. "Hey, I lived across an entire ocean from mummy and we were good." she pointed out to him.

" _Not the same! Why can't I just stay with Uncle Georgie?"_ He pouted as he stuck out his little lower lip.

Celes stepped over and pulled on his little lip. "Because your mummy wants to see you, and you will like Hawaii." she said and kissed his cheek. "You'll see Kenz in your dreams promise." she said and grinned. "Now lets go!" she offered her hands to Miles and Danger so she could apparate with them.

Lee chuckled as he wiped some of the big crocodile tears that started to leak from Hail's eyes. "It's okay, it's only a couple of days."

Val rubbed his little back. " _I feel your pain,_ om mic _, you will be fine for a couple of days."_ he sent Hail. He found he could speak to all the kids this way except James and Rain.

Celes gave Hail a little smiled and kissed his little nose. "Calm down, squirt bucket, it'll be okay." she said to him and then looked around. "Well see you there." she said and popped out with Miles and Danger onto the beach behind their house. She started to walk towards the house as the kids took off running up the beach.

"We have company!" Roman called to Draco and Di!" She wore her lavender bathingsuit and a sarong. "Come on Vinny, lets go see Mama." she told her and walked on out the back door. "Hey, look, there she is."

Vinny gave a little squeal and started to run as fast as her little baby legs would carry her.

Celes dropped to her knees as Vinny go to her and scooped her up into a big hug. "Oh hi my sweet baby angel." she said and spun once.

Vinny giggled and hugged her back and then saw her dads and squealed and kicked her legs so her mother would put her down then she took off towards her father for a hug.

Celes turned and watched at Vinny leaped into John's arms and then turned back to Roman and gave a huge grin. She walked up to her and stared at her for a second as if trying to determine if something was different and then pulled Roman into and hug and sighed as her scent.

Roman giggled. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you." She giggled and squeezed her. "You are still small!" She pulled back and looked her over. "I wish I was small."

Celes giggled. "Hard to believe I'm nearly there isn't it?" she asked. "God, I really, really missed you. John says I've been a little depressed. With good reason though, the sex drive in our house is at an all time low." she shrugged and kissed Roman's cheek as the guys got to them. She smiled back at them and then stepped aside for them.

Roman giggled as Lee wrapped his arms around her and then spun her around. "God I miss you. I really do. The house just sounds so quiet without you."

"Awe," She cupped his face and squished it together. "I missed you too." She giggled. "Look at that face. Its just so cute!" she squealed.

"Woman!" Lee tried to growl. He set her down.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Roman's hand and pulled her around Lee and hugged her tightly to him lifting her a little and kissing her ear. "I hate it when you're gone." he said to her and kissed her ear again and pulled back. "Little brat, my office was multi colored for nearly a month!" he said.

Roman laughed. "Just a month? Man, I really need to fix the potions it was supposed to stay for four months." She shook her head. "A month? Damn it."

Harry growled at her. "Little brat." he kissed her cheek and set her down. "You are so going to get it when this is all done and Damon is here."

John stepped forward still holding onto Venelope. He pulled Roman into a hug with them and smiled into her hair. "Missed you." he whispered to her in her ear.

"Missed you too!" she kissed his cheek and gave his hair a tug. She gave a little squeal and then frowned. "Why are you pouting, Hail?" she asked him and fingered his lower lip.

Val smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Hes upset about being so far away from little Ms. Kenzie." he said to her and hugged Hail a little closer to soothe.

"Awe, my poor baby." She told him and gave him little kisses on his cheek to his neck. "It will be okay. I swear it." she poked his nose and ran her finger over his lower lip. "You really are cute. I'm sure Ms. Kenzie will be even more excited to see you when you do get back." She gave him a little gasp. "She may even kiss you." she teased as she tickled his side.

Hail giggled and tried to get away from her wiggling fingers. " _I like kisses."'_

Roman chuckled. She then turned around to face Celes, Lee, Harry, and John. "Well then, Shall we go in?" She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around Celes. "Come on, Miss. Depressed-while-Ro-is-gone. We have some pineapple ice cream."

Celes blushed a little and held onto Roman and then gave a little squeal. "Draco!" she said and when they got to him she hugged him.

Draco chuckled. "Hey, Cel." he said and set her back down and looked at her. "God you really are super tiny. Its so cute." he said and poked her nose.

Celes wrinkled her nose and rubbed it smiling. "Yep! She's my little bitty girl." she said and rubbed her little belly. "So wheres this pineapple ice cream?"

"Outside freezer." Roman said. "Draco said any ice cream that enters the house gets an automatic charm to block me from eating my _whole_ pint in one sit. So, I put them in the outside freezer and locked them down with my own spell. He can't touch them." She stuck out her tongue at him.

Celes giggled and hugged Roman. "I can fix that spell, its mine." she said kissing Roman's cheek.

"Ah! It was you? Betrayed by my own wife! So not fair!" Roman pouted.

Celes smiled and then kissed her pouting lip and pulled on it a little with her teeth then pulled back and blushed. "Sorry...er, for both things. But Lee asked me." she said loudly blaming him even though she had added the spell on her own.

"Hey! We agreed. You wouldn't tell if I allowed you your lemon snacks in the middle of the night." Lee said.

Roman gasped, "Secret deals too?"

Celes' eyes widened and she turned to Lee. "Betrayer!" she gasped and giggled. "You know what just for that I'm picking the name of this baby." she giggled harder not really meaning it and humphed and walked into the house.

"You better not! Its half mine. If I don't like it I will rip the birth certificate and pick one of my own." Lee told her and chuckled himself.

"The lies! I live in a house of lies!" Roman told them both. "Oh, the lies!"

Celes giggled and looked at Roman touching her tongue to her top lip, her eyes sparkled. "What do we think of Brunhilda?" she asked coming up with the worst name she could imagine.

"Oh no!" Harry said before Lee could say anything. "That child will be made such fun of." he chuckled.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about. How could you even think of such a name?" Lee gasped.

Roman laughed. "Oh, now this is entertainment. What is another name you can come us with. OH! How about Helga?"

"No! Don't give her ideas." Lee growled.

"Oh Brunhilda Helga Jordan, has a certain appeal to it, no?" she asked giggling.

"You are never allowed to name our children again." Harry said shaking his head.

"Denied!" Jordan told her. "See what happens when you seperate them and then bring them back, they pick on me."

"Serves you right, daddy." Danger said. "You have been picking on us all this time!"

"You have been messing with my babies? Bad dad…" She trailed off as Lee cut off her voice.

"You shouldn't say things without knowing what you are saying." Lee told her. "Not unless you are going to add a little…" he ran a hot gaze over her. "...fun to it."

Roman frowned. " _What was I going to do?"_

Celes gave a little sigh and blushed. "Anyways, I'm going to go put on my suit and take a dip in the lagoon. Anyone else want to come?" she asked looking around.

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to go back out on the beach and supervise the kids." he said and kissed Celes' cheek and rubbed her arm a little.

Celes nodded and kissed Roman's cheek and left the kitchen without another word.

" _I thought you wanted pineapple ice cream._ " she called after her as she followed her into the house.

Celes giggled. "Who says we can't have both?" she asked her walking to their room in the house. Once in their room she pulled out a little green bikini and quickly changed into it and then tied a white sarong with big green flowers on it around her and secured it with a wooden fastener above her breasts. "Lets go eat that ice cream before Lee finds a way to get it into the house and restricts it." she grinned at Roman.

Roman pouted as she sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"What?" Celes asked stepping closer to her.

" _This is the first time you have set foot in this room and you just come walking into it like its any other room. You didn't even give an 'oh' or 'ah' at the prettiness of the room."_ She told her.

Celes frowned a little and looked around, she had actually been in their room once before after it was built. She smiled at the big moving mural on one wall and then looked back down at Roman and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm distracted and a little upset. Its not you. I love the way our room turned out. Its so beautiful and us."

ROman smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her neck and pulled her down onto the bed. She gave a silent giggled. " _Do you really want to go to your lagoon, can we stay here for a little bit?"_ She asked as she rubbed her leg up and down Celes' leg.

Celes shivered and the actions of what Roman was doing to her legs made her body heat. She kissed Roman. "We can stay here." she kissed her again. "Yes… I think we can stay for a little while." she shivered again and ran her hand down the side of Roman's body.

She moaned as she pressed against her. She smiled at her and shivered. " _Celes?"_

Celes looked into Roman's eyes. "Yes, Roman?" she asked.

" _Will you use your magic… your lady's magic and put me to sleep?"_ She asked as she pressed her body closer to hers.

Celes moaned. "Okay." she said and kissed Roman on the lips and then down her neck.

She gave a silent giggle and kissed her. She moaned as she slid her hand under the sarong and untied her bikini top.

Celes gave another moan and continued her trail of kisses down to Roman's breast and kissed the cleavage and then looked up at her and rolled her onto her back. She pushed open Roman's sarong and then dipped down and trailed kisses between her breasts she kissed down to Roman's belly and planted a few loving kisses on it and then dipped lower and pushed the bottoms of Roman's suit down as she kissed down her pelvic bone and then flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit ring and moaned.

Roman jumped and would have squealed but she still had the silencing charm on her. She gave a silent moan and giggled as she rolled her hips. Her body heated and the touch of Celes and what she was doing to her. She had spent too many nights thinking of the delicious things she wanted to do to her and have Celes do to her. He breathing grew heavy as she rubbed her leg against the side of her body.

Celes moaned when Roman started to respond to her more. She trailed her tongue down over Roman's clit and swirled it around a few times then went lower and dipped it into her core and cover the whole area with her mouth and moaned again. She pumped her tongue in and out of Roman a few times and then shook her face and her nose tweaked Roman's clit. She brought her hands up and massaged Roman's thighs moaning again as her own body started to get hotter.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned but her breathing was the only thing that was heard. She curled her fingers into the bedding and rolled her hips against Celes. She felt her juices leak and her body shake. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at her and moaned again. She felt her orgasm fill her body and demand a release. " _C-C-Celes."_ She whimpered.

Celes smiled against Roman's core and then replaced her tongue with her fingers and used her tongue ring to pressed and played with Roman's clit. " _Already, God that is so hot. Come for me Ro…"_ she sent to her and pumped her fingers into her faster and harder as her tongue moved faster over Roman's clit.

Roman gave a silent scream as she rolled onto her head and allowed her orgasm to wash over her. Her body shook and jerked. She gave a silent moan. " _God... Celes."_ She moaned. She reached down for Celes. " _I need you._ "

Celes looked up at her and smiled. She kissed back up Roman's body and then when she got to her mouth kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself. "I need you too, so badly." she moaned and kissed down her neck again as she trailed her hands down and pushed off the bottoms of her swimsuit. She rolled herself and Roman onto their sides and pressed her core into Roman's and tangled her legs with Roman's and rolled her hips against Roman's their clit rings coming into contact causing her to moan and shiver.

Roman moaned as she held Celes' hip and held her roll her hips as she rocked against hers. She shivered and moaned as she enjoyed the way Celes felt so soft against her. She shivered as she felt her juices leak. She moaned and panted.

Celes let her hands roam all over Roman's body, up over her breast then down over her belly around to her ass. She moaned and kissed Roman's neck and collarbones. She licked along each collarbone and gave long moans as she did. She pulled Roman tighter against her as she felt her excitement explode into more and rolled her hips faster as her juices started to mix with Roman's. She started to mew out Roman's name and pant. She shut her eyes and arched her back a little exposing her half naked breasts to Roman.

Roman moaned and leaned down. She kissed down her neck to her breast. She kissed them and then licked her nipples. She moaned and left little hickies over the swells of them. She rocked her hips faster and pulled Celes closer and tighter. She felt her body shaking the tickles of her orgasm filling her body. She was giving little silent screams. She had dreamt of having Celes this way and now she couldn't control her body.

Celes moaned louder and held Roman just as tightly as her body shook and shivered with her need. She felt like a starving person, drinking Roman in, eating her up. She needed… all of her. She needed all of them. She moaned and felt her orgasm building inside of her and kissed Roman and moaned into her mouth as she quickened her hips rolling more.

Roman sent silent screams into Celes' mouth. Her body jerked harder and she dug her her fingers into her hips. Suddenly she arched and gave a silent scream. She then gave another as her juices flooded out.

Celes shook and moaned as her own juices flooded out, she screamed a little and quaked with Roman holding her as tight as she could and then gave a little sigh and kissed her again. She shivered, jerked and moaned again and stopped moving.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. She kissed her lips, cheeks, and nose. " _I love you._ " She sent her.

"I love you too." Celes whispered to her and kissed her cheeks and mouth and then held her until she knew Roman was sleeping. She kissed Roman again and eased away from her. She picked up the pieces of her swimsuit that were carelessly thrown on the ground in their frantic need for one another and pulled off the sarong and replace the suit humming to herself lightly. She put the sarong back on and pulled a sheet over Roman after waving a hand to remove her sarong so she could sleep more comfortably. She smiled one last time and slipped from their room and hummed to herself as she walked down to the kitchen. She smiled at the boys.

"Have fun?" Harry asked shortly.

Celes' eyes widened a little and she nodded slowly. "Yes…" she said and smiled a little and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

Lee chuckled. "Silly women." Hr rubbed the top of her head.

"Daddy look!" Danger said running into the kitchen holding an octopus. "We found it in the tide pool."

"Hey! Get that out of here!" Lee said as he turned her around and walked with her out the back door.

Harry stood up and walked up behind Celes and looked down at her head. "So why you?" he asked.

"Why me what?" Celes asked as she turned around, she attempted a smile but it faded when she saw Harry's face.

"Why does she keep letting you have her, she won't let any of us touch her except you." he asked her coldly.

"I don't know." Celes said and looked down and then stepped around Harry to get away from him.

"Do you force her?" he asked as he turned around to follow her.

Celes stopped dead and turned slowly to Harry, a dark look in her eyes. "No, I would never force her." she said.

"Well you must do something, because shes having you… and you're having her while the rest of us suffer in the wings." he snapped at her.

Celes stepped closer to Harry. "I don't control Roman's sex drive, what makes you think I do? She… wants me. What am I suppose to say, no?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you are. You're suppose to say no because its not fair and you're hurting everyone when you say yes." he said a little louder.

Celes stepped back and gave a little flinch. "I'm not…" but she had nothing to say, she probably was hurting everyone else when she said yes. She suddenly got angry and pushed Harry's shoulder. "Why? Why does everyone always blame me when something is wrong with our relationships… or Roman for that matter." she pushed his shoulder again. "Just…" her eyes filled with tears of anger and she gave a little scream. "Screw you Harry Potter, I'm sorry she isn't having you too, I don't know how to make her. I. Do. Not. Control. Roman." she said and poked his chest hard every word she said.

Harry grabbed her arm and held it tightly stopping her hand and leaned in close to Celes' face. "You know what? I think you do. I think that's the problem, is you _do_ control her, and right now because you want her shes giving it to you. See I think you are forcing her." he said.

Celes stepped back and slapped Harry across the face. "Fuck you, Harry Potter." she snapped and ran out the back door. She went straight to her lagoon got in the water used it to get up into her treehouse and then dried herself with a thought went up to the bed in the main part of the the little treehouse and curled around herself and cried.

Roman woke up that evening and stretched. She was feeling pretty good. She looked at the shower and actually thought about taking a real shower. With a shrug she did. She dressed in wa white hawaiian dress with blue, 2 different greens, and light gray leaves. She dried her hair as best she could and left the room. She felt a heaviness in the house... tention. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Tada!" She said as she spread her arms so the boys could see her dress. "How do I look?"

Harry looked at Roman and raked a hot gaze over her. "You look great." he said and sighed heavily. "Down right fantastic, good enough to eat in fact." he mumbled.

Le looked over his shoulder at her and paused. "Ah, man..." he groaned. The scrunch top of the dress hugged her breast perfectly, so you could see just how much she had grown. And then her belly pressed against the fabric so that it made the dress look shorter. He groaned again.

John found himself staring at the way the dress looked hugging her baby belly, the way her soft curves looked in the dress. How the dress perfectly accentuated her pregnancy. He gave a low moan and then cleared his throat. "You look good." he said.

"Thats because I have these great and incredible boobs to fill it out." She laughed as she cupped her breasts.

Harry gave a little growl and turned more fully to her. "I'm going to jump you if you keep doing that." he said seriously, he was already upset from his argument with Celes and his cheek still hurt like hell where she had smacked him.

"Maybe I..." she trailed off as she saw the small hand print on his cheek. "Damn! What the hell did you say to Celes?"

Lee snorted. "Something mean enough to get slapped and to hide in her tree house all day."

Roman frowned. "You're in trouble arent you?" She groaned.

"I'm not in trouble." Harry snapped and stood up. "Everything I said… was justified." he said and left the kitchen with a huff.

John sighed. "He's in trouble, I just don't think he knows that yet." he said and shrugged.

Roman groan, "And I was going to… oh never mind. I'll go get Celes and deal with harry later, later." She took a deep breath of the the delicious smell of the food that was being cooked. "That smells really good."

Lee chuckled, "If can get Celes feeling better and laughing again, I'll let you have some plus whatever dessert you want."

"Deal!" she sang and skipped out the back door. She spread her magic out and found Celes. She popped over to her. "Hows it lookin', good lookin'?" She asked Celes.

Celes turned to Roman the wind whipping her hair across her face and gave a sad smile. "Hi." she said and looked back over the ocean hugging her middle a little tighter.

"Guess what I did." She whispered conspiracy.

Celes cracked a little smile. "What did you do?" she asked Roman.

"I took a real shower." She squealed and sat down next to her.

Celes' eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well then you must be Roman, Roman then." she winked with a tiny smile for her.

She smiled at her. Then sighed, "Come her little Cel-Bear." She pulled Celes onto her her little lap. "Come to Mama Ro. Tell her what's on your mind."

Celes sighed as fresh tears filled her eyes and she sniffed. "Why is everyone always mad at me?" she asked. "I didn't do anything, its not like I'm making you have sex with me you just are." she said and pressed her face into Roman's neck. "I'm just… messing stuff up and upsetting people and my heart hurts and I can't handle it anymore." she said and hugged Roman tightly.

"Celes, you aren't hurting anyone." She kissed the top of her head. "You are so my, husband… well kind of. I really don't have a husband. You are Celes Diggory, Saving Grace of Damon, so you are kind of my husband. No one is upset with you. You are not upsetting anyone." She shook her head, "My poor little Cel-Bear and little girl are overthinkers." She sighed. She rubbed her little belly. "Now who has told me that everyone deserves love?"

Celes gave her a little smile. "Me." she said and wiped her eyes. "I'm your husband? What like you want me cause you're pregnant with Dai?"

"Its intermeitted but yeah. Just like how you want Lee vause he is the daddy. But you will settle of Harry or John to scratch your itch. So you are kind of like that." She placed little kisses and her cheek. "Now don't get a big head about it. Once I'm done with Damon I am so going to wrap you in sheets and show you who is king of the bed." She giggled and laughed, knowing damn right Celes was the king of their bed.

Celes giggled. "I think I'd like to see you try that." she teased Roman and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. "Now, tell me what that mean, old Harry Potter told you so I can go and beat him up."

Celes growled. "I'll beat him up." she said and sighed knowing that wasn't her talking. "He said I was _forcing_ you to have sex with me. That I have some sort of control over you. He made it sound like I'm being greedy." she growled again. "Fucking asshole." she muttered before she thought.

"Forcing, eh? Well, I just might have to have some words… Or make it difficult for him." She gave a growl. She leaned down and kissed her. "Oh! Guess what I did!"

"What else did you do?" Celes asked her and kissed her neck.

Lucius Malfoy came to see Draco while we were in New york. I answered the door, called him the psycho white haired man, screamed, and slammed the door in his face." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Spineless idgit deserved it too." she said. "Good job!"

"Yep, I would have done more, but it was Di and Draco's home. I never really liked that guy." She shook her head.

Celes smiled a little. "I did when I was a kid, he's spineless and an ass, but he's harmless. He's the one who gave Draco and I our stuffed toys. Sparkles and Sprinkles." she shrugged.

"Draco handled it." She smiled. "Can you believe he thinks of me as a _little_ sister? I'm older than Draco by a few months. I'm not the little sister."

Celes laughed. "He was born in June, and he thinks of me in the same light these days. But we have always sort of treated you like the baby." she pointed out.

Roman gasped. "I am not the baby!" She said in a dramatic offence. "I am older than all of you… except for Lee… and John…"

Celes giggled and kissed her and her stomach growled and she leaned back with a groan. "I need food." she said.

Lee is making something really good. It smells awesome!" she sang. She looked down at Celes. and smiled, "So… are we okay? Can I proceed on picking on you? Oh! Look! I have these incredible boobs that fill out my dress now! They are almost as big as yours." She giggled.

Celes giggled and stuck out her breasts and compared them to Roman's and nodded. "Yep, pretty damn close." she said and then kissed the tops of Roman's breasts and sucked on one leaving a little hickie. "We are good, too. Take me home my lovely wife." she said and stood with ease and offered a hand to help Roman up.

Roman stood up with her help. "You are so much smaller! And you are just so cute!" she squealed and hugged her. "I'm almost done with my little spell. Soon I will have your shrunk down and placed safely in my boobs."

"Hiʻiaka-i-ka-poli-o-Pele." Celes said and poked her breasts and kissed her. "I can't wait actually." she said against her lips.

She giggled against her lips and then moaned. "hey! I can talk now! Oh, that butt monkey!" She kissed her again and pulled her with her towards the house. "Good food, and dessert." She sang. She gave a mischievous smile, "Wand something to punish Harry with. I know just the thing too."

Celes raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around Roman as they walked. "Oh? What is that?" she asked.

Roman give an evil chuckle. "Oh, just wait and see." She kissed the top of her head. "I have a few new pets." She whispered.

Celes shook her head and kissed Roman's cheek and then down to the side of her neck as they walked through the back door of the house.

"I've returned with the Cel-Bear." She told Lee and John. "Where is our food!"

Lee chuckled, "You're food is right here." He slid a plate of white rice, and a stir-fry of chicken and asparagus to them.

Celes gave a grin and dug in. "Yummy, yummy, yummy." she sang to Lee and had a sudden thought. "Oh! I have something for you I made… well its for the baby but I want you to see it." she shrugged and continued to eat her food. She felt better.

"What?" Lee asked a little confused.

Celes giggled and summoned a little box to herself and set it up on the island and opened it and pulled out a little knitted blanket in teal and grinned at him. "See isn't it pretty?"

"Ah! you little brat! I said no teal!" Lee growled playfully at her. "You evil bratty woman!"

Roman laughed. "But its so cute and pretty!" She said as she touched it. "What's wrong with teal?"

"She had me decorate our _whole_ room and bathroom in teal!"

Celes giggled. "To be fair, its not anymore. And also I _made_ this without magic, thank you and you said no clothes in teal. You never said anything about blankets!" she sang.

"Oh that is so not fair!" Lee told her.

Roman giggled and pressed the blanket to her cheek. "But its soft. Feel it!"

Lee chuckled. "It is really soft… but its teal!" he teased Celes.

Celes giggled. "Its pretty and made with love and its the only teal thing I promise." she winked at him and pulled it away and held it out to John. "Wanna feel how soft?" she asked.

John chuckled and touched it. "Yes, its really soft." he told her. "Will you make me one?" he winked at her.

"Hey! I want one too!" Roman said.

Celes giggled. "You are all ahead of me on that, I was thinking the other day of making more. I want to make one for Dai too." she said. "I think I could make them for you two, too." she said decidedly.

Roman giggled and nodded. "A dark purple that looks blue. That would be a good color for Damon."

John chuckled. "That sounds good to me."

Celes beamed. "I will get right on that, I've been channeling my frustrations into knitting." she said and kissed Roman's cheek and then leaned over the other way and gave John a kiss. She placed the blanket back in the box and went back to her food. "So we are in Hawaii what do we want to do?"

Roman ate her food and hummed a little. "I told Di and Draco We would go to the pineapple plantation. The boys are excited to try the pineapple soft serve and see the maze. Then I figured we could got to the bay and see the turtles." She sighed as she ate more of her food. "This is good!" she sang.

"I like that idea." Celes said. "We always have fun when we got to the plantation." she ate more food and sighed glancing at the entrance to the kitchen for a minute and then went back to her food again.

"Food, is made of awesome."

"Well, I'm glad you all like it. It was John's idea." Lee told them.

John shrugged. "I just suggested it." he said.

Celes giggled. "Good suggestion, Little John." she said.

"Very… good…" Roman said as she licked her plate clean.

Lee laughed, "Hand it over, Ro. Its already clean. you want more or are you done?"

"I'm done, see? All clean." Roman giggled.

Celes giggled and finished her own food soon after and pushed it towards Lee. "You can clean it." she winked and then gave a little sigh and dropped her forehead onto the cool surface of the island. "I think Hawaii makes us all a little crazy." she whispered thinking about Harry's words again.

Roman leaned over and kissed her head. "Don't think about it." She whispered. "I will handle it. He is just throwing a fit because he hasn't been laid in who knows when. And instead of handling it and taking care of it he is throwing a fit." She gave her little kisses on her cheek. "Take a bath and get some sleep, kay? Tomorrow we have a long day. fun in the sun."

Celes looked at her and gave a tiny sigh and nodded. "I can do that." she said and slid off the stool and then faltered in her step for a minute unsure where she should go. She glanced back at Roman, John and Lee and then sighed and headed for her and Roman's room.

"And you buttmonky!" Roman turned to Lee. "Handle your business. You are being a pain in the ass as much as Harry is."

Lee sighed, "I know… I just… its hard because…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just have a hard cause, it just… happens. My body just does it."

"Well, go handle it! Geez! I swear you all are like women… women that are too emotional. Why can't you guys just do something and not overthink." Roman shook her head.

Lee chuckled, "That's what you are for. You help us stop over thinking." he walked around the island and kissed her on top of her head. "I will see you tomorrow." he walked out of the kitchen and followed Celes. "Cel, wait up." he called after her.

Celes paused and turned and looked at Lee. "Okay." she said softly and waited for him to catch her up.

He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "You will stay the night with me, yeah?"

Celes giggled a little. "Oh yes." she said to him.

"Ro said you have to bathe and then just relax." he told her. He smiled as he walked her to their room. "And if you are up to it, have some fun?" he smacked her ass.

Celes gave a little squeal and then nodded. "I will be up to." she said and ran her hands down his back.

"Hey! Keep your hands on the back." he told her and smacked her ass again.

Celes gave another squeal and then leaned down over his shoulder and all her hair fell down around her face. She gave a little giggle and lifted his shirt and kissed the middle of his back.

"Oh, you little brat!" He walked into their room and pulled her down and cradled her in his arms. "Defiant little brat." he told her and kissed her. He took the stairs two at a time to their bathroom He kept the lights off purposely as they looked out the window. "Oh, that is nice, isn't it?" he asked as he started her bath and set her down.

Celes looked out over the view behind the bathtub and smiled. "I love our bathroom for that reason." she said and started to wiggled out of her swimsuit she still wore and then unhook the sarong and let it float to the floor of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Celes." He told her. "For not being there for you. Really I am sorry."

Celes looked up at him and bit her lip and then licked her lips. "I… I should have said something. I was just trying to give you space. I know how you get when you and Ro don't…" she trailed off and shrugged. "Well you know." she smiled a little.

"Celes," he sighed, "I know. But you are still carrying my child. I feel bad that I can't do anything for her. You, however, I can." He shrugged. "My mind gets in the way of my feelings." He chuckled. "I love you, but I'm like you, I need someone to tell me to get out of my mind."

Celes reached up and lightly touched his chest as tears pricked her eyes. "Its okay." she whispered. "I get it, getting stuck in your mind. I should have seen it… said something." she stared at her hand on his chest. "I'm so sensitive though, I guess I just didn't want to say anything for fear I'd upset you or something." she shrugged.

He sighed. "I'm still sorry. I'm really happy that you are having my child, though. Really." He smiled. "And she is going to be short like her mama." He chuckled and picked her up and set her inside the tub. "I still can't get over how small you are."

Celes grinned and looked down at her little belly. "Its a little unreal." she said and looked up at him. "You know what sort of awesome about this pregnancy? I mean other than the fact that I'm super small and don't feel like I can hardly move. That there was no drama attached to it… you know in the beginning like the other two. I mean I love our babies don't get me wrong. Its just nice to be happy the whole time about it." she shrugged and sank down into the water with a little moan.

He chuckled. "Yes that is nice." he kissed the side of her head. "I sometimes forget you are further along than what you look. I think that is part of the reason why I wasn't too concerned about you." he smiled. "You are also quiet. You keep to yourself."

"I really have kept to myself. I don't feel the need to… put myself out there. I'd rather just sit back and watch everyone." she glanced up at him. "Sort of like you." she said and rubbed her belly. "Two months or so, and she'll be here."

Lee chuckled, "Its interesting, isn't it? You see everyone's patterns and what they really are like. You observe a lot. "One of my favorites to observed is Ro. You see a lot. Very animated." He chuckled. "So are you."

Celes smiled and played with the water with her hand. "Am I? I've noticed when I get to watch Roman she has these looks she gets sometimes when she's remembering something. They're cute, she gets like this little… I don't know just look on her face." she shrugged and giggled.

He chuckled, "I enjoy when she bits her lip. It's always been a favorite of mine." He shrugged. "But there are times I really wish i was in her mind and I can see what she is thinking."

Celes smiled. "Her mind would be an interesting place to visit, she has such a scientific mind. I do too, but sometimes they aren't the same at all, and sometimes they match up just perfectly." she said and started to run her fingers through her hair.

Lee chuckled and let his fingers play in the water. He waved a hand a flower appeared. It floated in her bathwater. "That it is. I noticed that about both of you. You are more scientific where she is a mixture of science and creativity. You like more… practical things… Like… romance. you think that practical and something that should be known… well not known but… traditional. You enjoy the traditional romance. Where Ro, enjoys the traditional but she rather have something that is a mixture… and more personal."

Celes smiled as she thought about that and used her water magic to make little currents in the water push Lee's flower where she wanted it to go. She giggled and looked at the flower a little longer and then looked up at Lee. "What do you think of the name Delia?" she asked him.

He thought about it and flipped it around in his head. "Nah, its too… grown up. I see you and I think cute… not grown up cute."

Celes nodded and smiled. "So a cute name?" she asked and pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them her hair floating around her in the water.

"Yeah… like… Zoe or… Kendra. Something fun and cute."

"I'm not sure how I feel about Kendra, but I like the name Zoe… a lot actually." she smiled a little bigger. "We could call her Zoebird. I mean not her name… but her nickname." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Good, you can't call my pretty bird, then. Zoe will be our pretty bird."

Celes smiled. "I'm still sorry about that, that was mean. But I like that, Zoe is our pretty bird." she said with a little sigh. "Zoe's good."

"I like Zoe. What about the middle name?" He asked and poured water over her head and chuckled.

Celes giggled a little and pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Um… Dynna? Oh, or Diandra?" she asked.

"I like Diandra better… Its fun. If Zoe is too playful and too cute she can go by Diandra. Yeah, I like it."

"Zoe Diandra Jordan." Celes tried it out and smiled when Zoe kicked a little. "Well I think she likes it." she said looking up at Lee.

"Quiet, isn't she?" he rubbed Celes' little belly. "Come on, Cel. Lets call it a night." he told her as he lifted her out the tub. He wrapped a towel around her and rubbed her down. "See, you even look cute in a towel." He scooped her up, towel and all. He walked down to their bedroom and laid her in bed. He tossed the towel aside and laid in the bed next to her. With a wave of his hand his clothes were gone. He pulled Celes into his arms and kissed her softly.

Celes gave a little moan and pressed her lips a little more firmly on his and shivered at the contact of their bodies. She slid her hands up his chest and to his neck and ran her tongue along his lips.

He rubbed her back. "Slowly, love." he told her. he wanted to take his time with her. Feel her out. He pressed his lips to hers against and took in the scent of her. He slid his hand down to her lower back. He brushed his lips down her throat and have a little moan. He slide his hand back up and over her little belly.

Celes shivered as goosebumps spread out from his hand on her belly. She started to slow down and ran her hands down his neck and then back down over his chest letting them feel every little part of him. She looked into his eyes and then kissed his lips lightly again and then ran slow kisses down his neck burning a little trial and moaned.

Lee leaned back. "Celes, let me make love you. Just this once, let me touch you and do things for you. Just experience everything, okay?" he told her as he kissed her. "Just this once, please?" He asked her. he slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly swirled it around. he moaned and he kissed her. He kissed down her neck and moaned again. "Just this once." he said against her neck.

Celes felt a lump form in her throat at the way he sounded, imploring her to let him love her and she nodded. She shut her eyes and just let whatever feeling he was causing to wash over her.

Lee brushed his lips down to her breast. he lidked her nipples and kissed the vally between her breast. He placed little kisses trailing down her little belly. He gently kissed her belly and brushed her lips from side to side, over it. He settled between her legs as he kissed back up to her breast. he moaned against them and then kissed back up to her neck. He slid his hands down the side of her body to her legs.

Celes moved her head to one side and arched her body a little. The feelings running through her were causing her mind to fog. Her body shivered and she gave little moans with each move and touch Lee made or did. She looked down at the top of his head in wonder, she could go on having him touch her like this forever.

Lee moaned against her neck as he slowly entered her. He sighed as he felt her arch her body. He smiled down at her and waved a hand so that a soft silk cloth blindfolded her. "Just feel, no looking, just feel." He told her. He thrust into her and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around slowly.

Celes moaned into his mouth and upon being blindfolded felt the urge to reach out to him more than just physically. She rolled her hips slowly and moaned again, her body filling with what he was doing to her. She shivered and held onto his arms and let the feelings continue to wash over her and fill her.

He moaned as he held her and pumped into her in a even pace. he kissed her neck, down to her shoulder. He scraped his teeth against her soft skin. He then brushed his lips up her neck. He sucked on her neck and kissed up her chin. he moaned and kissed her again. he pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust a little harder into her.

Celes gave little gasping moans as she arched her body into him each time he thrusts into her. Her desire pulsated in every part of her body, and everything she'd ever felt for him just bubbled to the surface. She felt her heart rate quicken and excitement fill her belly and leak out into the rest of her body. She lifted her head a little to meet his kiss a little better and moaned dropping it back as she continued to meet his thrusts.

He moaned as he quickened his pace and moaned again. he rubbed his hand up her body, around to her back and held her closer. He nuzzled his face into her neck and took in her scent. He moaned and thrust harder. "Celes…" he breathed.

Celes met his thrusts and pace and nodded when he breathed her name out. She moaned louder and rolled back on her head and shivered harder as her body tightened. He had done this to her with slow movements. She wanted to be close to him, closer. She leaned up and pressed her body more firmly against his. "Lee…" she sighed out.

He moaned and kissed up to her ear and along her jawline. He kissed down her neck and scraped his teeth along her flesh. he shivered and moaned. "Celes…" he breathed again. "God… I'm going…" he shivered again and thrust harder.

Celes' moans morphed into loud sighs and she met his thrusts and felt her body tighten around him more. Her core tightened and she shivered even harder. "Lee… its… happening… now." she moaned as her body started to find release, and it was long and blissful.

Lee moaned loudly as he pumped a few more times and then released his orgasm into her. He shivered and then leaned over her. He kissed her and rolled to his side with her. He held her tightly and kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered.

Celes smiled and reached up and pulled down the blindfold hoping it was okay to do so and pressed her forehead into his chest. "I love you too." she whispered back. "We should do that more often."

He chuckled, "You don't know how to handle it." he told her. "Why else do you think I blindfolded you?"

Celes looked up at him with a little smile. "Its not that I can't handle it, its that you and I rarely slow down like that." she shivered. "Its beautiful, the minute you blindfolded me though I wanted to wrap you up in more than just my body." she whispered.

Lee ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "Celes, the reason we are fast and hard is because you like that. When we make love or when I try to slow down you have a need to look at me in the eye. It drives me up the wall. It makes me feel as if you aren't feeling anything. When it comes to lovemaking it should be more about you feeling it. Not watching, just feeling it with more of your senses. Your eyes see things but yet they also can lie to you. you need to touch, hear, taste, and feel. That is what love making is about. Sex between us… well, that is different. You watch what we are doing you don't look into my eyes."

Celes looked at him and felt another lump form in her throat and cleared it. "I can do that, feel with my body… no eyes." she whispered looking down at his chest.

"Celes," he sighed. He kissed her forehead. "You can try but the only way it will happen is if I blindfold you." he lifted her chin and kissed her. "When I make love to you, its more of me watching you not you watching me." he gave her a smile. "It's okay, though. It really is."

Celes gave a tiny sigh and kissed his lips and then his chin. "You should have what you want too." she whispered and snuggled down next to him and shut her eyes. "I want to be able to give you that." she added.

He chuckled, "There are things I have accepted that I know I will get once in a while. And that's okay." he held her closer and tighter. "It just means I get to cherish them more when they happen.

Celes smiled and rested her forehead on his chest. "I love you. Sometimes I just want to wrap my arms around you and my magic and squeeze you." she giggled and then gave a tiny yawn.

He chuckled and pushed her hair back. "Sleep." he told her and kissed her forehead. He yawned himself and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow is a new day."

Celes smiled and kissed his sternum and then relaxed completely and fell asleep.

After helping John clean the kitchen and making sure the kids were tucked in to sleep, Roman went back down to the kitchen. She made a plate for Harry and grabbed one of her pints of ice cream. She stopped by her work room and picked up a small aquarium that looked like a little box to play makeup. She pulled out a hermit crab and then reached out to Harry. He found him in the training room. She hummed to herself and walked over to the training room. She sat outside the door and pulled out the hermit crab and then placed it on the floor. "Do your thing, little guy." She whispered to it and nudged him inside the room. She sat on the ground outside the training room and opened her ice cream. She hummed quietly to herself as she ate it and waited for the hermit crab to do its thing.

Harry violently punched the bag again then did a kick and then punched the bag once more. His body poured with sweat and he finally felt a little better, but now he just felt terrible for what he had said. He growled and walked over to the glass faced fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and downed half of it before he slid down to the ground on a training mat. He needed to make things up to Celes. He growled again and finished the water. Then suddenly he felt a pinch on his ass and gave a loud yelp and shot up and looked around and found a hermit crab attached to him. He looked at it and took it off of him and held it looking at it closer, it had a pretty shell. His eyes widened. "Roman!" he called knowing she was right outside the door.

Roman rolled over onto her hands and knees. "You like my new pet? Isn't he cute! I have another one, but he is a salt water pet. That one can be on land." She said as she poked her head into the room and looked up at him.

"I thought I said you couldn't have hermit crabs. You know they think of me as candy or something." he growled and walked over holding the crab out to her with a low growl. "Take him back."

"You did… as you used your charm speaking, so this is me defying you." She carfully scooped the hermit crab into her hand and cooed at it. It snapped his claws threatening at Harry. "See, he is soo cute!" she placed him back into his clear box. "We will get the mean old Harry again tomorrow." She told him. She sat back onto her knees and grabbed Harry's plate. "Eat," She commanded him as she gave him a plate. She carefully stood up by using the door frame and walked into the training room.

Harry looked down at the plate and then followed Roman into the room. He slid down the wall of mirrors on the far side and started to eat. He looked at Roman as he did. "I don't have charm speak." he grumbled and looked at the offending cage again and sighed and continued to eat. "So you here to pick on me, or punish me?" he asked.

"Both." She told him. "And you do have it. I normally don't notice it but since I have been pregnant with Damon, I have notice you using it on me. Especially, when you are telling me what to do. You get all nice and make me feel like you are concerned about me, which you are, but then you add that extra power to make me give it. Just like how you did at the ice cream parlor, when you said I just gotten a piggie and that I should focus on one bet at a time." She opened her ice cream container and started eating the other half of her ice cream. it was the only way she could cheat the charm. She would cover it and move to another room or to a different spot. So that she wasn't eating the ice cream in 'one' sitting.

Harry looked at her and sighed. "Well I didn't know that's what I was doing." he sighed again. "And you don't need to punish me, I already feel bad for what I said to Celes. I'll make it up to her." he said and his arms started to tingle and he looked down at them. "Er, tomorrow."

"I know you will, however, You need reminding that no one tells me what to do or _controls_ me. I do things because _I_ choose to do them. I mean, really, Harry? Really? You couldn't find time for Celes to relieve your sexual urges or do yourself?"

Harry looked at her. "I have had Celes… I was actually the only one until John a few weeks back. But that doesn't prevent me from needing or wanting you any less. I mean… and Celes has been the only one you'll have since Damon's mating took over your sex drive." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then held onto the back of his neck and dropped his head against the mirrors and gave a growl. "I sound so… ridiculous."

"I would say bratty… spoiled… idiotic." Roman told him as she ate more of her ice cream. "Think about it, Harry. I don't have a husband that impregnated me. This is all my magic. The only reason that I've had Celes is because she is Damon's Saving Grace. So if you want to get technical, she is my husband. Other than that I have no one to cling to like Celes does with Lee right now. Normally Its either you or Lee that I would cling to because I'm carrying your children, but this time I have no one. Most times I can't even have Celes because of the mating. Do you know how hard it is to be so damn horny and can't relieve it? Oh, you do. But unlike you I can't have Celes all the time." She shook her head.

Harry sighed and winced. "I'm sorry, Ro." he said softly. "If it helps I don't get Celes _all the time_ as you put it. Most times she's too distracted or just not showing interest." he sighed again and looked at Roman. "This had been really hard on you and I've failed to make it easier by doing what I did."

"I'm am still angry at you. How could you say things like that to her? You know damn well she is emotional right now. Out of all her kids this one has made her emotional." She shook her head. "And it don't help that I'm not there with you guys. I can't be in the house with you guys. I'll only hurt her. Yeah, now she is depressed and don't really want to do anything but its better than being in the same house with her and can't fulfill her needs. It hurts me every time I can't give her what she wants. Then she gets all stuck in her head and then become even more hurt." She sighed and shook her head. "I so can't wait until this is done. I thought being pregnant with Damon was going to be a happy time. Lots of fun and games. Geez, my sex drive was off the charts! But even then Celes was even annoyed with me." She shook her head again.

Harry sighed again and looked at Roman. "I really am sorry, and I'll make it up to her. And I'm sorry I'm not being more understanding about this, usually I am you know? Its not hard for me to get past myself and just be what is needed of me. But lately…" he screwed up his face. "I think I need to start meditating twice a day again.

Roman chuckled, "The lack of sex can cloud the brain." She shook her head. "When sex is brought up, you never say no. If you do its rare. You need sex to help clear your mind and keep your body relax." She giggled, "You can try meditation though."

Harry smiled at her. "I can try it." he said and sighed a little. "I can't wait for Damon to get here either. For more than just your ability to not be able to have sex with Lee, John, or I. I miss that little shi… brat." he said looking at her belly.

She chuckled and rubbed her belly. "Me too." She sighed as she finished her ice cream. "Well lucky for you, I have been in Hawaii for half the month. She stretched out her legs and crossed ankles. "I had Celes." She sang. "I want a little more." She racked her eyes over him. "But since you are going to meditate I'll just go find john. Maybe he made a room for us."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, wait. Did you just say you wanted me and then denied me the pleasure of saying yes?" he asked and growled and crawled towards her.

She giggled. "Why yes. yes I did."

Harry shook his head and grabbed her ankle when he got close enough and with one fluid motion pulled her underneath of him and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly at first feeling his body react and harden to hers.

She giggled and kissed him fully on the lips. She moaned and felt her body fill with excitement. "I would prefer a bed, thank you very much." She told him and pushed him back. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a bed."

Harry growled at her. "Woman!" he warned and held onto her and stood with her then popped them to their room. "Oh look a bed, and conveniently enough its in our room." he said putting her down on it. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her pushing her back to lay down as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on his tongue. She rolled her body against his and slid her hands up the side of his body. She slid them around to his back under his shirt. She moaned again.

Harry moaned and leaned back and pulled off his shirt for her. He leaned back down and trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulders and nipped them. "God, I said you looked good enough to eat…" he said and licked her shoulder. She tasted of the islands and he moaned. "I love how you taste when you're here." he moaned and then kissed back along her shoulder to her collarbones and then with a wave of his hand her dress was gone and he continued to kiss down her body. He kissed valley between her breasts and then up over one and licked the nipple flicking the piercing. "Bigger." he moaned.

Roman giggled, "Yes, they are." She moaned and arched her back to press her breast into him. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it. She ran her leg up and down the side of his body. "They are almost as big as Celes'."

Harry shivered and moaned and swirled his tongue around her nipple and moaned again and looked up at her. "But all you." he said and started to kiss back up her body. He waved a hand and his shorts disappeared and settled between her legs. He lifted one of her knees up to his hip and slowly slid into her moaning the whole time. She felt so good and he had to bite the inside of his mouth when he started to move in her. He was so aroused he could barely control himself. He leaned down and kissed her as he started to pump into her hard but at an even pace running his hands up and down the sides of her body. "God, I missed you." he said against her lips.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She rolled back onto her head and moaned louder. She scratched his back as she met his thrust. She moaned and rolled her hips. "God…" She whimpered as she arched her back. It had been so long since she had any of the boys. For some reason she just felt so full. She panted as she met his thrust. SHe wanted more but wasn't sure she could handle more. She pulled on his hair and rolled her hips faster.

Harry gave a growl and met her hips with his own. He moaned and trailed little nips down her neck and then licked along her collarbones. He nipped at them and growled again and leaned up pulling her up with him so she was on top of him and he was back on his heels. He thrust harder into her and buried his face in her neck and then licked it and up to her ear and nipped it and pulled on it with his teeth.

Roman moaned and rocked her hips faster. She held him tightly as she tilted her head to the side and kissed his neck and bit it as she rocked faster onto him. SHe dug her nails into his shoulder and gave little screams as she repeated his name.

Harry slid his hands down under her ass and helped move her on him quicker as her growled out each thrust. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder as the orgasm he had sitting waiting started to pound at him. He growled louder and listened to her repeating his name and reveled in it. "Roman…" he growled and slid his hand around to her clit and pressed into it with his finger and started to play with it.

Roman squealed loudly as she dug her nail into his shoulder and allowed her orgasm hit her. She screamed again when her juices flooded out. She jerked and moaned as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Harry pumped into her a few more times as he found release and growled. He kissed up her neck and and moaned shaking holding her close to him. He kissed her ear and then fell back and laid them on their sides keeping her close to him. "I… really… really missed you." he panted.

Roman moaned and jerked a couple of times. She nodded, "i miss you too." She breathed. "God…" She moaned and rubbed his back. "God," She giggled and rubbed her face into his chest. "That was good."

"Yes… it really was." he sighed and moaned and rubbed his face into the top of her head. "God, I am so sorry Ku'uipo." he said into her hair holding her a little closer.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Stop apologizing and think of a way to make it up to Cheles." She told him as she rolled over onto her other side and let Harry press is front to her back. She yawned and closed her eyes. "If not I'll let Sir Stevie have another pinch at your ass."

Harry chuckled and yawned closing his own eyes and burying his face in her hair. "Sir Stevie, did he get his knighthood from the queen herself?" he teased and sighed pulling a sheet up over the two of them.

"Damn right he did. Knighted him myself." Roman told him. She rubbed her belly then rubbed his hand. "I am the president, the empress, and the queen. I'm Michael Jackson and you are Tito." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Oh really?" he asked and rubbed her belly with the hand she was rubbing. "I could do that." he sighed.

"Do what?" She asked and yawned.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Sleep, Ku'uipo." he said and kissed the back of her neck.

"You know… if you keep picking on me, I'm going to keep Sir Stevie in my…" She yawned again and then drifted to sleep.

The next day after breakfast Harry ended up following Celes out of the kitchen. By the time he'd found her she was bouncing around her workspace adding somethings to a cauldron. She still wore the dress that made her look cute and sexy at the same time. He watched as she danced to the song that played over the speakers in the room. He leaned against the wall and watched her, she looked happier than she had lately. He gave a smiled when she looked up at him.

Celes grinned at Harry, it was hard to stay mad at him, at any of them. She was entirely too forgiving. She bounced over to him and offered a hand and then started to dance with him as she looked up at him. She liked dancing with Harry, he got better everytime she danced with him. She led him through a slow, quick step and when the song was over he spun her away and she spun back and stirred her cauldron. "What can I do for you, Harry Potter?" she asked him as she turned down the music a little and looked at him.

"Er," he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." he said.

Celes sighed and looked at him. "I know you didn't mean it." she said. "I'm just… sensitive, your words stung." she said and looked down into the potion and added the ingredient that would help the bone growing process be less painful.

Harry walked over and stood behind her and looked into the cauldron and then kissed her bare shoulder and looked down at the front of the dress which dipped down low between her breasts and moaned a little.

Celes shook her head and giggled and looked back up at him. "So, maybe you could be a the test subject for this to make it up to me?" she asked him with a giggle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Bone regrowth potion, with a numbing agent in it to make the process less painful." she said.

"Where were you when I needed that second year?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"Um… I was at the school." she said and tipped her head to one side a little distracted. "Just… not there for that." she shivered. "So can I remove all the bones in your arm and test it out?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down the sides of her body and then hooked his fingers under the bright green skirt that flowed out from the black top part of the dress. "If I let you do that, then I'll have to not pull your skirt up to touch you." he whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered and giggled. "What makes you think I want you touching me, you were very, very mean to me." she said and pushed him back with her ass a little so that he was forced to drop her skirt and giggled more.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, well…" he said and stepped back to her and kissed her neck again. "So to make up what I said, you want me to be your test monkey?" he asked and trailed little kisses down to her shoulder.

Celes nodded. "That all you have to do." she sang to him as goosebumps covered her arms. "And let me and Ro watch and take notes of course." she added.

"Oh so a proper test monkey, you two going to wear white lab coats and sexy glasses too?" he asked her.

Celes giggled. "Well its not really my job to sweeten this up for you, but I can discuss it with Ro. The potions going to have to simmer for a day, so tomorrow morning." she said and shivered again.

Harry sighed and kissed her neck again. "Fine." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal of delight and turned and kissed him. "Thank you, now go away stop teasing me I have to concentrate on this next part and then after I get it brewing we can go to the plantation and stuff." she kissed him again.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'm so going to regret this." he said and kissed her again and chuckled more when she pushed him more firmly towards the door. Once he was out of the room he shook his head and went out the back door to play with the kids.

Roman hummed to herself as she passed bowls of ice cream to the kids. "Ice cream is good, yes?" She asked them and giggled.

"Ice cream is the bestest!" Albus declared raising his spoon happily.

Cello nodded in agreement.

Roman chuckled. "Well gather your wols, lets go eat outside. We can wait for the mommies and daddies to come and to become ready. Then we will go and see where pineapple is grown, have some pineapple ice cream, and play in the maze."' She told them as she helped them with their bowls. "Hail, you want some of my ice cream or some of Val's ice cream?"

Hail hummed as he made his baby noise. " _I want both. Mum's ice cream looks yummy and Val's looks good too!"_ he said as he squished Val's face and giggled.

Val chuckled. "Alright, alright. You can have some of my ice cream." he said picking up his sunglasses and putting them on.

Scorpius tugged on the bottom of Roman's dress. "Auntie Ro-Ro, can we go swimming after the plantation stuff?" he asked her, Scorpius looked up at her hopefully with his silver eyes, so like his fathers.

She chuckled, "That's the plan. We go to the plantation and then go to the bay so we can see the turtles." She told him.

"Turtles!" he asked and gave a little jump and walked over to Rain and James and grinned. "Turtles." he said to them.

James grinned and nodded. "Come on, Harvey!" he said calling him by a nickname he had coined for him and started out the backdoor.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Danger said. "Mum, can I have a baby turtle? That would be so cute!"

"We will have to talk to the daddies about it. But I don't see why not. I think, it would be nice." Roman giggled.

"Mum! We could have a whole like… little plastic kiddie pool for them, and feed them worms!" Miles said. "Oh we have to ask the daddies!" he said excitedly.

She chuckled, "I don't know about kiddie pools. But you know what would be really nice? If we had room that is an aquarium. We can all kinds of fishes, turtles, and hermit crabs, and everything."

"Even an octopus like the one Dang showed daddy?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, even an octopus." Roman told them as she sat them down at the outdoor table.

"And sharks!" James said.

"Oh and pufferfishes!" Miles said helping Cello and Albus up into a chair.

"Clownfish like Nemo!" Cello said once he was seated.

" _Starfishes!"_ Hail added.

"A big aquarium. How about this. How about I make a chart of all the fishes and underwater things and if you can find them we can add them in our aquarium." Roman told them. "Do we have a deal?"

A chorus of enthusiastic 'yeses' sounded from the group of kids.

Harry chuckled as he walked out onto the porch. "What are we say yes to?" he asked and leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek before sitting down next to her.

"The aquarium search Mum's going to put together when we get it!" James said happily and ate some more of his ice cream happily.

Harry looked at Roman with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yep! They are excited to see the turtles and Danger wanted a tutrle and Miles requested a kiddie pool full of them. So I said we should have a room that is an aquirum with everything they could think of. Then of course I got bombarded with requests. So I'm going to make a chart that they can use to identify the fishes."

Harry chuckled. "So now we are going to have an aquarium? Have fun convincing Lee we need that." he winked and looked around at the kids and leaned over and poked Danger in the nose. "Share some of the goodness with your dear old dad." he said to her.

Danger giggled, "No!"

"Please!" he implored her and tickled her side. "Please, show a dad you care." he pouted at her.

She giggled, "Okay! Okay!" She giggled. She kissed him on the nose. "I love you." She told him. She ate her ice cream and giggled.

Roman giggled. "Oh, that was good."

Harry chuckled. "Little brat, been taking tips from you mum haven't you?" he said and snagged her hand that had a full spoon of ice cream and ate it off it and winked.

Danger giggled and kissed his cheek. "You said to show you that I care."

"Awe yes but before that I asked for ice cream, so I was asking you to show you care by sharing the ice cream." he pointed out and leaned back. "I love you." he laughed. "Little smartbutt."

She giggled. "You didn't say that _exactly_." She told him.

"I would have to agree, you didn't say that exactly." Roman pointed out as she ate her ice cream. "So Brax, how do you like it here so far?" she asked him.

Brax grinned. "It smells good. And I get to see Lana and Bree!" he said happily and poked both of them.

Bree giggled and pushed him and then took some of Lana's ice cream and then offered her own to Lana to take some.

Lana tried to smake Brax's hand as she leaned over and ate some of Bree's ice cream.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. She finished her ice cream and looked at the kids and smiled. She wrapped her magic around Hail, Bree, Lana, Brax, and Scorpie." She walked over to them and then held Hail and started to lick his face.

" _Ah! No! Evil! How is this happening to me? Hearts, save me!"_ Hail screamed.

Val chuckled and leaned back watching. "I can do nothing, my hands are tied on this matter. I'm afraid of what your mother will do to me if I interfere."

Hail screamed anag and pushed Ro's face away.

Roman chuckled, "I believe I won that one. And to think, Mappy wasn't here to protect you." she kissed his cheek and handed him back to Val.

Hail frowned at both Val and Roman. " _We are no longer friends."_

Roman chuckled, "It's okay. She scooped Scorpied up and licked his cheeks.

Scorpie squealed. "Is this a thing?" he exclaimed wiggling to get away. "No!" he protested. "Daddy!" he called louder trying to get his dad to hear him from in the house.

Roman chuckled as she licked his other cheek. "mmm, you taste so good." She told him. Then she set him down and picked Brax up and licked his cheeks.

Brax giggled but let her do it. He liked the extra attention. When she finished he hugged her around the neck and then gave her cheek a wet kiss and giggled again.

"See? Brax loves it." Roman told them and set Brax down. She picked Lana up and started in on her.

Lana squealed and screamed as she tried to push Roman away. "PAPA!" she screamed loudly, trying to get John to come out the house.

Roman laughed and finished cleaning her face. Then She picked up Bree and started in on her.

Bree squealed and tried to push Roman's face away. "Mummy!" she squealed.

"But you taste so good." she told Bree and liked her other cheek. She chuckled and then set Bree down. "Mmm, you all taste so good!"

Lee walked out to the house, "What was all that screaming about?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Your wife was licking ice cream off the childrens faces." he informed Lee.

Celes came sailing out the door with a little scream and dodged around Lee and ran around the otherside of the table as John came out the door. "It was just an ice cube… or three… down your pants." she said and looked around the table at the kids and giggled.

" _Mappy!"_ Hail demanded. " _Pick me up now!_ "

John gave a little laugh and walked around and picked up Hail. "Why am I picking you up?" he asked and then with his free hand he poked Celes' side.

" _She licked me!_ " Hail pointed at Roman _. "And Hearts allowed her!"_

"Oh, I see so now they are on your bad list, huh?" he asked as he sat down with Hail in his lap.

" _We are not friends right now."_ Hail pouted as he watched them both _._

Roman chuckled, "It wasn't that bad. Brax enjoyed it."

Bree looked at Brax. "Suck up." she said to him.

"Nuh uh!" he said back to her and poked her side.

"Yeah-huh!" Lana told him.

"Nuh uh, Lani!" he said and poked her side too.

"Yes huh!" Bree said.

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay!" she said to them. "That's enough." she said and sat down.

"You, know, its about time, someone got you," Lee told Hail. "It just took your mum to get you." he chuckled.

Hail frowned at Lee, " _He got me sick!"_ he told Roman.

"What? How?" Roman asked.

" _He fed me something that made me sick when you left. Some kind of meat stuff._ " Hail said.

"Hey, we were only experimenting. And Mama made you feel better afterwards." Lee told him.

"Wait, you were experimenting on my baby?" Roman said and glared up at him.

"Yes… no! Not like that." Lee told her.

" _Beat him up, he is a mean daddy!"_ Hail told Roman.

"Hey!" Lee said. "You little brat!"

" _He made me throw up!"_

"Lee!" Roman exclaimed.

"Hail!" Lee growled.

"Yes he did, but you forgot to tell her the part where you got to eat ice pops for the rest of the day until your stomach settled." Celes said to Hail.

"And waited on hand and foot." Val added.

" _I'm always waited on hand and foot."_ Hail told Val. " _And that was more of medicine then ice cream."_ He told Celes.

Roman laughed, "Already a brat, are we?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. Then she picked Brax up and sat him on her lap. "The kids and I want to know is it time to go to the plantation yet?"

"I think we are just waiting on Di and Draco." Celes said.

As if on cue the two of them came out Di on Draco's back laughing. "We doing this?" Di asked from Draco's back and gave him a noogie then jumped off his back and went over and scooped up Tabby.

Roman gave groan, "I should have gotten Tabby too. Look at that ice cream. All going to waist." She shook her head.

Di laughed. "You lick ice cream off the kids faces too? That's my specialty. Brax likes it." she said and licked Tabby's cheek then set her back down next to Vinny.

"All my kids hate it… I think Luke… no he screamed too." Roman sighed. "Even Cello screamed. Matter of fact he told me no." She looked over to Cello. "Of course, he was careful in not getting any on his face. Party pooper."

"No." He pointed at her.

Celes giggled at her. "He's all proper and polite when he eats though." she pointed out.

Di shook her head. "That when you put something on their face to lick off." she said with a grin and an evil look at all the kids.

Roman gasped, "I know what I'm doing tonight!" she exclaimed.

"No!" there was a chorus of kids.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You know what you're doing tomorrow morning?" he asked Roman.

"Me? No. What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Celes gave a giggle. "Removing all the bones in his arm. He's agreed to be my test monkey for my less painful bone regrowth potion." she said.

"Niiice." Roman chuckled. "So, are we ready? Can we load up into the van?"

"I finished packing the lunches, snacks, and drinks. Even the bathing suits and towls, and the big umbrella. Oh, and the snorkeling gear. So, I'm ready on my end."

"Oh, good! Lets load up!" Roman said.

Harry chuckled. "You gonna drive, or do you want me to?" he asked her standing and offering a hand to help her stand.

John lifted his head. "I can." he said to them.

Celes stood up and smoothed her skirt over her little belly and righted her necklace and bounced over to slip on flip flops from the row outside the door.

"I was going to do the driving." Roman grumbled. "I always do." She pouted and picked Braz up and set him down. "Lets go."

Lee chuckled, "Its okay, I'm sure you have been doing a lot of driving while you were here."

Harry gave Roman the keys. "Drive, Ku'uipo, I was only asking and John was only offering." he said and kissed her cheek.

Celes felt a little spike of annoyance and pushed it down and went over and picked up Vinny and started for the van with Bree and Lana holding onto her skirt as Brax followed like a little duck behind them.

John chuckled and stood up with Hail and looked down at Miles and Danger. "Climb aboard." he said to them.

Miles grinned and clung himself to one of John's legs.

"Here, give these to papa when you are buckled in." Roman told Danger as she wrapped herself around John's leg.

"Okay!" Danger said.

Roman smiled and bit her lower lips as she followed behind the kids.

After the process of packing the van with kids and parents Celes found herself crawling into the back seat and squishing next to Harry. She giggled and draped a leg over his and snuggled into his side.

John went around and helped Roman climb into the front seat so she could ride up to the plantation with him. He kissed her cheek went around and got in the drivers seat and turned in his seat. "Are we ready, ohana?" he called out to them.

There was a chorus of cheers from the kids. "I think that's a yes." Lee chuckled.

"Most excellent!" John said cheerfully and turned back around put the van into gear and eased them out onto the highway that went around the island and would take them to the plantation. He turned on music for the people in the back and looked at Roman as he drove. "You good?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said and then looked out the window and rubbed her belly.

John frowned a little and watched her out the corner of his eyes. "You seem a little… down. Are you sure?" he asked as he sent his magic self out to her to brush some hair off her cheek.

"So, I was telling the kids we are going to make a room into an aquarium." Roman told everyone. "I was thinking maybe a big window on one wall that you can see all the fishes… well maybe on three of the walls, and then in the middle of the room will be a little petting area. What do you guys think?"

"All three walls? Why not on wall?" Lee asked.

"Well, I want them to feel like they are inside a fish tank." Roman shrugged.

"That sounds brilliant, Ro. That would be great for the kids." Harry said looking around the van at all of them.

"It could be like a water dome!" Miles said excitedly straining against his seatbelt in the back of the van and using Lee's leg to pull himself forward a little so he could be apart of the conversation.

"A dome, eh? So the ceiling too?" Roman asked as she started to think and plan how to do it in her head.

"It sounds wonderful, Baby girl." Celes said to her as she pulled both her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Lee nodded, "You will put a protection barrier up, right?"

"Yeah, I can do that, just in case." Roman nodded.

"That too, and to prevent the fishes from being disturbed by the tapping on the glass by the kids." Lee pointed out.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Or they could just be told not to." Celes said with a little authority in her voice. "I mean do it yeah, but they shouldn't be tapping the glass anyways." she shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but they are kids. It's not going to stop them. Especially, if Hail found his way into the room. He is a baby, and still trying to get use to his motor skills. You can't punish him for not being able to control them." Roman told her.

Celes looked at her for a minute then sighed and nodded. "Okay, Ro." she said and looked out the window past Harry.

Harry smiled. "I like the whole idea, it'll be fun." he said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

Roman nodded as she looked back out her window. She grumbled to herself and rubbed her belly.

Harry took in the change and shook his head. He did not get the girls at all sometimes. He poked Celes in the side and then used his magic self to do the same to Roman to get the two of them to laugh and stop being… whatever it was they were being.

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at Harry and shook her head. "No poking." she said.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "So, have you guys… well, I know Draco has been here, but what about you Di?"

"I came out with Tabs in between our fifth and sixth year at school to visit John. That was right before… everything changed." she said catching John's eye in the rearview mirror. "But we were on the smaller island where his parents house is."

"That was a good summer." John said smiling at her through the rearview.

Draco smiled. "So you get to explore another island. This is your third then since we were on the Big Island with Ro for the first week." he noted and looped an arm around her shoulders easily and rubbed her arm.

"Oh, so she took you to her hut?" Lee asked. "I want to go." he frowned at her.

"Maybe I'll let you see it before you leave. _Maybe_." Roman smiled.

Draco chuckled. "Di, the kids and I stayed in a hotel, but we saw it. Its nice and cozy." he said.

Celes smiled. "I've been to it, before she did anything with it. I bet it looks awesome now that you finished it." she said to Roman.

She nodded, "Yeah, I like it." She leaned back in her seat and rubbed her belly. "Its really nice."

Celes watched her and sighed a little. " _I'm sorry."_ she sent Roman. " _I love you, just ignore my annoyance it's not you. Really its not."_ she said and rested her cheek on her legs and rubbed the part of her belly where Zoe kicked her and smiled a little.

" _Yeah… that's what you keep saying. Its kind of hard to believe when it keeps happening."_ Roman told her.

Celes felt tears sting her eyes and pressed them into her knees. " _I am sorry. Zoe just makes me emotional and I'm quick to it. I don't mean it, I really don't."_ she sent back to Roman.

" _She makes you emotional and bossy. I mean really how are you…"_ She trailed off as she took a deep breath. Now she was just picking a fight. " _Just ignore me. Its better that way."_

Celes bit the inside of her mouth to stop a sob. " _But I don't want to."_ she whispered to her in their connection.

John pulled them into the parking lot of the plantation and then pressed the button so all the doors opened on the van and the family started to pile out of the van.

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes as she got out of the van carefully so she wouldn't fall and then stood back and watched her family adjust and get ready to go in. She crossed her arms under her breasts and sniffed again.

"Come on, Cel." Lee whispered. "Lets get some pineapple soft serve." he kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "I'm a mean person." she whispered as he led her to the plantation. "Or, I am lately." she amended.

"No, you are a pregnant person." he told her and rubbed her arm.

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "I think Zoe's going to be a little bossy." she said.

He chuckled, "I think she is going to want things her way." He shrugged, "We will figure it out when she starts to grow up." He chuckled, "Not only is she emotional but she seems like an overthinker like both of us, and she will want things her way too. She will have a difficult time if she don't learn that things can't be her way." He kissed the top of her head again. "Come on, lets have some fun. Its tradition to have a race, for the maze, is it not?"

Celes grinned up at him. "It is. Oh! We should talk about that while we eat our Dole whip." she said and bounced a little.

John walked next to Roman and nudged her a little. "Hey, hows it?" he asked. "Want your pineapple Dole whip?" he asked.

"Are you trying to talk me out of my serving? How could you? I'm a pregnant." she told him and smiled.

"Oh, I'm _very_ aware you're pregnant." he said to her and leaned down to her ear and lightly grabbed her arm. "Because I can't stop thinking about you." he whispered into it then stood back up and pulled her arm through his and held her hand in place.

"Oh, you little freak." She giggled. "How are you doing? I mean Harry has been off his game, Lee and Celes finally got it together, but how are you doing?"

"I'm… okay." he said to her. "I keep busy with the kids. I miss you." he said to her honestly.

"Ah, Mea Aloha." she rubbed his arm. She smiled up at him. "I added something to the house."

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? What did you add?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, a refrigerator of awesome and a pantry of awesome. And You will have to see what else I did."

"Oh, I think we can call that a date. Would you like to go to our house this evening? Or do you have plans with Lee or Harry?" he asked her.

"Not that I know of." She told him. "Are you going to cook for me?"

"Of course I am." he said and kissed her temple. "Anything you want."

She smiled. "Good, you aren't going to limit me on my ice cream, are you?"

"As long as its before midnight, no." he said to her. "Aloha au ia 'oe, Ko'u Mau loa." he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and then frowned, "Why before mid… Oh!" She laughed. "That was different situation. Besides, I can't really move that fast. If you hadn't noticed, I have growl a lot over the past months. I can't wait until next month."

John chuckled. "So Damon can double in size or because its one month closer to him being born?" he asked her.

"He'll be born. I miss him and I'm so tired of being pregnant. And i want to have my lovers the way I want them. I swear I'm going to go butt wild. I want to have Celes. Then Lee, Harry, you. Then I want my men to have me anyway they think will drive me crazy and lose my voice. Then throw Celes in it where she will do me until her heart is content." She shivered. "This pregnancy sucks."

John chuckled. "Well I don't know about the screaming part but I can think of a few ways to drive you crazy." he said as they reached their family. He kissed her ear.

Celes walked over to them and picked up Roman's wrist and snapped a leather bracelet with an engraving on it that said 'Forever' on it and had a little infinity symbol on it. She kissed Roman's cheek and went back over and picked up her Dole whip and kept eating it.

Roman sighed as she looked at the bracelet. She knew that Celes and her were going to be together forever, she was just tired of being pregnant and the babies taking them over. She got her Dole whip and sat next to the kids and picked on them. She tapped on Brax shoulder and reached around him and dipped her spoon in his soft served.

Brax frowned when he realized what she had done. "No Aunty Ro-Ro." he said to her and scooted away from her a little and closer to Bree.

She chuckled, "Awe, but Aunty Ro-Ro likes eating out of your cup. It taste sweeter. Here, try mine." She lowered her cup to him.

Brax looked up at her and took a little and ate hers. Then he held out his cup. "Trade?" he asked.

Roman giggled and traded him. "See, taste good, yeah?" She leaned over to James and dipped her spoon in his cup.

James shook his head and pulled his cup down. "Denied." he said and scooted away practically on top of Rain. "Mine." he said to her sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, come on, Rius." She gave him a puppy look and stuck out her bottom lip. "You don't want to share with Mum? Even if its to help you baby brother?" she asked as she rubbed her belly.

James gave her a pained look and and looked at her belly. He wished he could ask Damon if he really wanted the soft serve or if Mum was just pulling his leg. He smiled a little. "Okay but just a bite, I won't trade you like Brax did." he said holding his cup out to her.

" _Albus."_ a voice whispered across the wind carrying itself to Albie's ears. He looked around trying to figure out who said his name and gave a little frown. He went back to his ice cream and then it happened again and this time he stood up and looked more around getting irritated and confused. The voice wasn't one of his siblings, not even the ones still in his mummies bellies. He sighed and sat back down and when the voice happened again he tried very hard to ignore it.

Roman gave a gasp as Damon kicked her hard. She groaned and rubbed her belly as he did it a few more times. _"Okay Damon. I get it. Which one?"_ she asked him. She frowned and rubbed her stomach. She watched as the kids subconsciously gathered closer to Albie and Cello. Just by Albie's expression she knew the foreign magic she had felt was affecting him. She wrapped her magic around him and held him as she scooted closer to them. "Here," she told Albie as she gave him her cup. "Share with your siblings." She told him. She frowned as she looked around and felt around with her magic and Damon's magic to feel where it was coming from.

" _Ro, what's wrong?_ " Lee asked as he nudged John and Harry then nodded towards Roman. She was on alert.

Harry frowned and instantly spread out his senses. " _Tell me."_ he sent to Roman, it was a command, not meant to annoy just how it sounded when he was in warrior mode these days.

John straightened and encircled the kids in his magic sensing Roman's around Albie.

Celes looked up and ate more of her ice cream appearing to the world as though she was calm but her eyes were watching the space around them closely as she slowly spread out her magic to set up a detection.

" _Connect with me... all of you."_ She told all the adult including Draco and Di.

The merging happened easily for the five of them but proved a little awkward for Draco and Di but once they were fully synced it seemed to flow better.

Val looked at them all and pushed his sunglasses down his nose, he could feel the power pulsating from them and knew something was up. He put himself on guard as well.

Roman felt the faint magic and followed it. It was weak… underdeveloped. She traced it and let the others feel the magic so that they could recognize it if it ever grew strong. She gave a growl and allowed her magic and Pele's magic to send a burn to the person. She heard a yelp and was satisfied. She nodded her head and pulled them all back. She rubbed her stomach as she sat with the kids and felt satisfied that it was no longer in the air. She looked down at Albie. " _Feel better?'_ " She asked him.

Albie gave a little nod. He didn't say anything though he just ate his and mummys ice cream and smiled as he passed the extra cup around.

Roman watched him as she frowned. " _I felt the magic. Damon kicked me so damn hard it felt like I was going to rip open._ " She told the adults. " _I don't know what it was or what it wanted… well except for Albie._ " She paused as she watched the kids. " _The kids know when one of them are under attack. They all crowded around Albie… protectively."_

Celes watched Albus for a few minutes to make sure he started to act normally again. He did and she let her guard drop a little. She felt a little more aware of everything. " _I think whatever it was you got rid of it… for at least now."_ Celes sent through the connection and leaned on Lee's bicep and shut her eyes for a minute and took a few deep breaths.

" _Nothings going to get to Albie without us knowing, if someone wants him they should know that."_ John sent through the connection and took the cup from James when he kept it too long and handed it to the next kid absently.

Harry simply continued to nod in agreement keeping his magic spread out in a passive guarded sense.

Draco and Di were still new to this whole thing and kept marveling at how much of a boost the connection gave the power they all held.

Lee nodded. He wrapped his arm around Celes and pulled her into him. " _That magic felt familiar, though._ " He said but more in a thinking way. Trying to figure out where he had felt it before.

Roman rubbed her belly as Damon calmed down. " _I think we may need to put up some shields again… just for precaution._ "

" _I agree with that, the shield thing. Also the magic is familiar."_ Celes said and reached up and rubbed her forehead at the hairline absently as she felt a little twinge there. She frowned and thought it over in her head.

Harry nodded. He looked around at his family and sighed. "So… maze. How are we doing it this time?"

"Okay, so we technically have eight adult. I'm counting Val." Ro said. "And 14 kids. So lets divide the kids with one adult… no wait that won't work… Okay so we pair off. Each pair has three kids… and who ever has Bree and Lana will have Brax. He is glued to them. So that is an extra kid on your team. We race to get out of the maze. Whoever wins, the adult gets the night off, and the kids will… well the winning team will go to WWW for prizes."

"Well that's not really fair." Lee said. We all have been through the maze at least twice except for Val, Draco, and Di. So we will have to mix up the couples or give them a head start."

Celes popped up. "I call Draco!" she sang out like a teenager and grinned at him.

Draco chuckled. "Well I don't see why I can't be Cel's partner." he shrugged.

John chuckled. "How about I take on Di then." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Di just laughed at him.

"I'd like to go with Val, I have some questions for him." Harry said.

Val nodded. "You'll have Hail as well." he pointed out.

Harry shrugged and looked at the little boy. "I like him." he said. "It works out."

" _Like? Like?_ " Hail said indignantly. " _What kind of father just_ likes _their child. You're supposed to_ love _me. Like. Did you hear him. Like. Me and you are not friends_."

Roman chuckled. "Okay kids. Pick your adults." She told them.

Scorpie looked and James and Rain. "Can we go with my Papa?" he asked them.

James shrugged. "I guess I can go with Mama…" he said sounding like it was painful.

Celes gave him a little indignant look. "Little stinker." she said to him.

Rain giggled. "Be nice." She told james.

James gave Rain a smile. "Yes, Amani." he said to her and looked back at his mother and smiled. "I think we are going with you."

"Hey! We are so the winning team." Roman giggled.. "who's with us?"

"Yeah!" Lee added. "We are gonna beat Hail and his team."

" _In your dreams._ " Hail told him.

Harry chuckled. " _We_ are the winning team, thank you. We are going to win the hell out of this!" he declared.

"Um that's my cue to say 'yeah' in a convincing tone isn't it?" Val teased.

Harry looked at him in a little bit of shock. "Um… yeah."

"Oh well then, Yeah!" he said chuckling.

Roman laughed. " like him." She shook her head. "Well _my_ team is the best of the best."

"I wanna go on Daddy and Mummys team!" Bree said raising her hand.

"I'm going with Ree-Ree." Lana said as she ran to Lee and Roman with Bree.

"I have the minis." Roman said and picked Lana up.

Lee chuckled and picked Bree up. "What about you?" He asked Brax. "You gonna come with us too?"

"I call Papa!" Danger said and then jump around John and wrapped herself around one of his legs.

"Oh! Yeah!' Miles said wrapping himself around his other leg.

Brax looked up at Bree in Lee's arms and nodded. "I will go where Bree and Lala go." he said and grinned grabbing Roman's hand. "And Aunty Ro-Ro." he said affectionately.

Cello looked at his parents and then at Albie. "Where do we go?"

Albie shrugged. "Let the twins pick first." he said.

The twins both turned their heads and looked up at John. "Papa!" they sang.

"Oh are they going to sing like that the whole time, oh John that's just wonderful!" Di said grinning up at him.

He groaned. "Don't let the innocent faces fool you, they are terrorist." He stuck his tongue out at them and chuckled.

"We are going with Dad, then." Cello said. "He only has Hail."

"Yes, dad good choice." Albie said he carefully finished off his ice cream and grinned.

Vinny sat holding Tabby's hand, she had found a friend in her and grinned up at Roman. She leaned forward and touched Roman's hand. " _Mummy, where Dai goes, I go. And Tabby goes with me!"_ she sent to her.

"I guess we are the lucky team of five." Roman chuckled. She set Lana down.

Lee set Bree down and picked up Vinny as Roman picked Tabby up. "You girls hand out to mummy's dress or my shorts. Don't let go, okay? You too Brax."

Bree grinned up at her father and nodded. "Yes, Daddy." she said attaching her hand to the back pocket of his shorts.

Celes grinned and walked over to Draco and looped an arm through his. "We got this." she whispered to him as Scorpie, James and Rain joined them. "Line of site you three." she said to them.

James nodded. "Yes Mama."

Scorpie nodded as well.

Rain nodded and leaned over to James. "What does she mean line of sight? I don't see a line." She whispered.

James laughed. "She means stay where she can see us, in her line of sight." he shook his head and automatically laced his fingers with her to stay close to her.

"Oh! Okay."

"Okay, we have Danger." John said lifting a leg. "Miles," He lifted up his other leg. "And the singing terrorist. Hold on to Di." he told the twins."

Matt and Amy grinned up at John. "Yes Papa!" they sang in perfect harmony and grabbed Di's hands.

Harry chuckled. He looked down at Albie and Cello. "Alright boys, stay with me and we will win this. Hail's on our team." he winked back at Hail.

Val stood and chuckled. "Now he's going to say your kissing his butt for the whole 'like' comment." he pointed out to Harry.

" _He is! Lucky for him I don't need to be changed, or I'll give him something to kiss!"_ Hail said.

Roman chuckled as she maneuvered everyone to the entrance of the maze. "Okay peoples, lets start the game!"

Celes gave a little whoop as they all started off into the maze in different direction and she smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she had been in the maze.

Roman smiled down at the girls and Brax. She bit her lower lip as she remembered the last time she was in the maze.

Lee squeezed her hand as she walked with her. " _You okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."_ She told him and kissed his cheek.

Harry walked along the maze with Val. He kept an eyes on the kids attached to them and looked at Val. "So… Jude huh?" he asked.

Val looked at him. "Yes, Jude." he said with a fond smile.

"You love her?" he asked.

"I like to think I do." Val said nodding.

Harry nodded. "You'd like to think you do, or you do?" he asked.

"I do." Val responded without thinking about it.

Harry smiled a little. "Well that's all I can ask for. I don't have much control over this with you two."

Val nodded. "She was made for me." he said. "It is similar to how Kenzi was made for Hail here." he said looking at the little boy in his arms.

Harry nodded and looked at Hail and grinned. "Little stink bomb." he said to him and poked his belly. "I think we should keep you." he chuckled.

" _Think? Think? You_ think _you should keep me?! Oh, you are just digging a deep her hole, aren't you?"_ Hail told him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh you just wait." he teased the little boy and stopped at a fork. "The right one." he said decidedly.

Val shook his head. "Left, the earth is more open to the left which leads me to believe the maze is more open this way. I think that way goes to a dead end." he said.

Harry looked at him. "You would have been just find on your own." he said crossing his arms.

Val laughed and handed Hail to Harry for a minute. "This will make it easier." he stood back and shifted into a black and gray wolf. " _Hey Dad, how's this for a stink bomb?"_ he forted into Harry's hand a couple of times and giggled hysterically.

" _Put Hail onto my back so he can ride."_ he sent to Harry easly merging into a connection with him laughing.

Harry looked at Hail in disgust and horror and put him on Val's back. "Little sh… stinker." he said to him.

Val guffawed and started down the left path.

" _Someone is cheating!"_ Roman called out to the adults. " _There will be repercussions and consequences when I find out."_ She poked Celes." _I think its Harry and Val."_ She told her privately.

" _I think you may be right."_ she sent back to Roman and giggled.

Val quickly used the magic he knew to mask himself from the connected adults and trotted along with Hail like he had heard nothing.

" _I think we need to slow Harry down. You know how much of a competitor he is. Shall we make it rain on Harry?"_ Roman giggled to Celes. She paused for a moment and frowned. " _Val you little shit you voided yourself out!"_

Celes giggled and stopped walking for a minute and looked up at Draco. "Give me a sec." she said and stretched out her magic to find Harry. She concentrated on forming storm clouds above their location and then proceeded to make it pour on them. " _That should do it, it'll stay with them till the end."_ she sent to Roman.

"Awe!" Harry yelped and threw up a shield around the kids so they didn't get wet. " _Not fair!"_

" _Not fair is you cheating! Val voided himself out! I can't feel him. He is a black hole like when Lee and Celes does."_ Roman told him.

Lee chuckled. "Lets see if we can even the odds out with everyone else." He told her. He reached out to the other couples. " _I have plan."_ a light blue line appeared in front of the other couple except for Harry and Val. " _We are all going to win except for Harry and Val."_ He told the others. " _Follow the line out."_

" _Awe tracking spells at their finest. This is one of the many reasons I love you."_ Celes sent Lee and giggled as she and Draco and the kids started to follow the blue line.

Albus followed his father, he was still a little wet from the first rain but the shield hed put up was keeping him dry. He was distracted and curious about the voice from earlier. He stopped for a minute and his family kept going without him. He sat himself down as he watched them disappear, they hadn't noticed and he didn't want them to. Something made him want to separate from them.

The magic from earlier attached to a person that was close by it followed Albus. The person used the magic so that a little girl appeared and caught Albus' attention. She waved at him and then waved him over.

Albus got up and walked timidly over to the little girl. "You scared my parents."

The girl smiled at him. "I see… I just wanted to meet you. You aren't scared of me are you?"

Albus shook his head. "I wonder about you, but not scared. You seem familiar." he shrugged and played with the wall of the maze.

She smiled at him and walked to him. She crouched down in front of him. "You wonder about me? How so? Have you seen me before?"

Albus shook his head and looked at the ground. "You sound like my Mama when you talk." he whispered. "When she's angry she sounds like that."

"She must be from Scotland. That's where I'm from. Its really nice there, have you ever been to Scotland?" She asked. She giggled and poked his belly. "You are so wee."

Albus giggled. "I'm four." he said and then looked at her. "I have been to Scotland. My family has a house there."

"Isn't it grand?" she asked. "You should come again. We could play. Do you like to play games?"

Albus nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, very much." then he frowned again. "Are you real? Whats your name?" he asked.

"Of course I'm real." She giggled. "Lets play a game. How about you give me a name and I give you a name. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Albus nodded. "Okay…" he said and trailed off. "But you already know my name you said it earlier." he pointed out.

"You are right, but I won't use your name if you don't want me to. We can have code names. Like I can call you, Saver or Savoir. Do you like that?"

"Savoir?" he asked confused now.

"Why not? You can be a superhero." She told him.

Albus smiled a little. "I dad says that I was named after a very powerful man, he called him Dumblydore…" he screwed up his face trying to remember if that was right.

"Dumbledore?" She asked. "He was a great wizard. I have heard of him. See then you are a superhero!"

"Just call me A. S." he shrugged.

"I like that A.S. You can call me E. or Lady E."

"Lady E." he repeated and smiled at her. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I told you, I wanted to meet you." She smiled and then squealed. "You are just so wee! I just want to kiss you!"

Albus made a squelching noise. "No! I'll get cooties! Stay back with your girl cooties!" he yelled.

" _Albie!"_ came his mother voice loud and clear into his head through the connection. She sounded scared.

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble." he said still watching E closely so she didn't kiss him.

E frowned, "I don't have cooties." She pouted.

" _Albie, if you don't come here right this second, I'm going to hunt you down."_ Roman sent out.

"Yes you do, Daddy said so." he said like it was common knowledge. "I have to go, my parents are looking for me. Will you come to me again?"

E looked up a little nervously and stood full to her height. "Yeah, I'll come again. You better go. I don't want you in trouble… or me."

Albus nodded up at her and watched as she faded away then turned in time to see both his mothers coming towards him.

Celes reached Albus first and dropped to her knees and grabbed his little shoulders. "Don't ever wander off like that again." she said and pulled him into a death grip of a hug.

Roman frowned as she used her magic to spread out to see if there was foul play at work. She looked down at Albus. "Why didn't you come when we called?" She demanded. "You nearly gave us a heart attack! I was going to beat up dad and he was going to let me too!"

Albus looked up at her as his mother loosened her grip on him. "I was talking to my friend, E." he said.

Celes looked up at Roman and then back at Albus. "E?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama, and she sounds like you." he said with a smile.

Roman frowned at him. "What did 'E' say?" She asked.

"That she wanted to meet me, and I should go back to Scotland someday and she said she'd play games with me… and… she kept calling me 'wee' and threatened to kiss me and give me cooties!" he said the last part in outrage.

Celes nearly laughed at that but shook her head. "You should have come when we called."

Roman frowned. " _Kiss him and give him cooties? Where in the hell did he get that?"_ She asked Celes trying hard not to laugh at his outrage.

" _You can thank Lee for that little nugget."_ she sent back to Roman and stood up picking up Albie using some of her magic to bare some of the weight.

She nodded. "So she wanted to kiss you and give you cooties… So… you said no eh?"

"Well duh! I don't want cooties! If Cello was here he would understand. Or Daddy." he said to them as they walked from the maze.

Celes tried really hard not to smile and laugh. "Well… you really scared us all." she said to him and hugged him again as they exited the maze and were swarmed by the boys and other kids.

"Is he okay? Not hurt?" Harry asked, he felt horrible for leaving his own son behind. He hadn't even noticed until Cello pointed something out.

"Yeah, he is fine… Just got threatened to be kissed and get cooties." Roman said trying to make it sound like it was a serious matter.

Cello gasped. "Did you kick her? I think I would have kicked her."

Albus shook his head. "No, she stayed away when I told her to." he shivered and wiggled until Celes put him down. "She tried to give me cooties, but otherwise she was nice." he shrugged standing close to Cello and then looked up at Lee. "Mr. Daddy, how do you combat cooties?" he asked Lee quite seriously. "I want to be her friend but I don't want to get infected. I already risk it with Bree and Lana."

Lee cleared his throat and quickly thought about it. "Well, lets see. That is a really complicated issue." He told him. "Its okay to be friends but you have to make sure they know straight up they can't kiss you. You can be friends but there is _no_ kissing allowed. That's just the best way to do it. Its different with your sisters though. They are related to you so if they do kiss you there is a big chance that you won't get cooties."

Albus nodded thinking about it. "Okay, I can do that." then he looked at his mother. "Mama is there a keep cooties away potion?" he asked.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked around at the adults. "Nothing Ive ever seen, but I can look into it." she said to him and then sent Lee a giggle and shook her head.

Lee nodded, "When You get older, I'll tell you more about the cooties in detail. Okay?"

Harry's gaze shot to Lee's and a little smile formed on his face. " _You can have the sex talk now, I did that with Damon…"_ he shook his head.

Albus nodded and looked at his parents. "I'm sorry."

Lee frowned at Harry. " _So not fair!"_

Roman sighed as she looked down at Him. "Okay, but No more sweets for the rest of the night. Do we agree on that?"

Albus pouted at the ground but nodded. "Okay." he grumbled.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes finally calming down completely. She rubbed her belly as Zoe showed abnormal amounts of activity. "Do we still wanna go to the bay?" she asked looking around.

Harry nodded. "I'm tethering Albus to me."

"Oh! Can you do that to me to?" Cello asked. "Then when we get into the water you can pull us around!"

Harry chuckled. "You got it." he said. "When we get there I'll do that."

Roman chuckled, "Oh, and all of us won except for Harry and Val. I would like to point that out." She laughed.

Harry looked over at Val still in wolf form trotting around with Hail on his back giving him a good time. "Well… we didn't really cheat. No one said he could shift so you all cheated." he said defiantly.

Celes shook her head. "Cheated. So, so cheated and you lost double. So no complaining."

"Exactly! Shame on you, Koa. If we couldn't do that the last two times we were here what made you think we could do so now? So not fair. And, and, and! He voided himself out. You know how I feel about that. Shame!"

Harry chuckled and stepped closer to Roman and pulled her towards him in one move and kissed her deeply. "Oh I feel the shame alright." he said and kissed down her neck and then pulled away a little and looked down at her. "Do we at least get a consolation prize."

Roman growled at him. "Denied!... well, the kids do. They shouldn't suffer because you cheated." She shook her head and fanned herself. "So unliked right now. So, so unliked right now."

"Oh I so don't believe that." Harry said and kissed her once more and then pulled away completely.

Celes shook her head. "So bad, Harry Potter." she said.

Roman growled at him. "Stop that!" She hid behind Lee and John. "Evil man!"

Lee chuckled, "I think if you keep it up she may crack."

Harry gave a dark chuckle.

John chuckled as well but it was less dark. He turned and lifted Roman into his arms and turned back around. "So on to the bay? Whos driving this time?" he asked.

Harry watched the way John held Roman to him like she was his and he suppressed a growl and shook his head. "I will." he said holding his hand out for the keys. What was he thinking of course Ro was partially John's.

Roman snatched the keys from John and stuffed them down her dress. "No touching!" She told Harry.

Harry actually gave a sound that sounded like a whimper as he stared at the front of her dress. He growled at her. "Fine." he said and turned mumbling something about gypsy magic and how he wished he had it. He waved his hand and Albie and Cello were tethered to him and following.

Celes sighed. "Hes so not handling no you well." she remarked and picked up Bree and then Lana and started for the parking lot.

Roman shook her head as she slid out of John's arms. "He should. He had me last night." She said and walked with them to the van. She pulled out the keys and tossed them to Harry. "I think its because there was no morning meditation this morning, huh?"

Lee chuckled as he helped the kids into the back and helped Celes in. "He has a big appetite. I don't think once its enough. Is it, Celes." He asked her and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and shook her head. "Once is _never_ enough." she said and suddenly thought of the last time shed had John and winced a little and then shivered again as her mind moved onto way to make up for it and devised ways to have them all.

Harry grumbled and got into the front seat behind the wheel and started the van.

Roman shook her head. Then she leaned over to Harry and gave him little kisses on his cheek. "You poor baby. Its okay. We are almost done." She giggled and then climbed out of the passenger seat and then climbed into the back so that John could sit next to Harry. "Ready to see some turtles?" She asked the kids.

A chorus of happy cheers came from the back.

John climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. "All in." he said to Harry.

Harry nodded and started them on their way.

Celes snuggled down between Lee and Roman enjoying their scents mingling together and sighed rubbing her belly. "Can we eat when we get there, Zoe's hungry." she asked.

"Oh, so you guys finally named her?" Roman asked. She sent her magic self to Harry and rubbed up his chest and pulled on his nipple rings a little.

Harry sent Roman a moan in their private connection and adjusted in his seat.

"Yes we did!" Celes said happily. "Isnt it pretty? Zoe Diandra Jordan." she said to Roman.

"I love it. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe." She giggled, "It also sounds fun and cute!" She rubbed Celes' little belly. "Hi Zoe." She slid her magic self's hand down Harry's abs and sent him a moan.

Harry sent her another moaned and then sent out his own magic self to her and nibbled her ear and then ran kisses down her neck as his hand trailed down her breasts.

" _Hi, mummy."_ Zoe said quietly back.

Celes giggled and snuggled closer to Lee. "Lee thought a cute name would fit her cute size." she said.

"Fun size." Roman giggled. "You really are just so cute!" she squealed and kissed her. She rubbed her belly. "What do you guys think of Maximilian Damon Casanova Diggory-McTaggert?" She asked. She slid her hands further down Harry abs into his shorts.

Harry gripped the steering wheel tighter and sent Roman a moan and slightly moved his hips in anticipation of her touch. He made his magic self run its hands down lower as well and along her waistline.

"I like it, but its so long. Couldn't you drop the Maximilian part? He only ever asked for Damon and Casanova right? Or are we giving him a long winded name to torcher him." Celes giggled and reached out and rubbed Roman's baby bump and let her hand rub lazy big circles on it brushing the top of her lady parts and the bottoms of her breasts.

Roman shivered. "He asked for a proper name and to have Damon and Casanova in it. So I'm going to give him a proper name… properly long." She giggled. She slid her magic self's hand down Harry's pants and grasped his shaft. She pumped her hands on him slowly and then licked him.

Lee chuckled. "He did say he wanted a proper name when he first showed up. I guess he will get it."

Harry leaned back in his seat and let the sensations wash through him as he watched the road carefully. He wanted to pump into her hand, he sent her another moan and then slid his magic selfs hand down to her clit and pressed it in a lazy circle.

Celes shivered as she felt the sexual tension fill the air and looked at Roman and then at Lee and pressed her legs together. "Well I like it, in fact I love it. And so would he. But we will never call him Max will we? Hes always going to b-be Damon." she stuttered the last part and bit her lip.

Roman moaned to Harry and rolled her hips a little. She pumped her hand a little faster on Harry. "Maybe you are right. I just love that name."

Lee turned to Draco and Di. "What do you think of the name?"

Draco smiled. "I like it, but I'm a fan of the outrages name. You know? My sons names are Scorpius and Abraxas." he shrugged.

Di smiled. "I like it. Its a good solid name."

Harry sent a moan back to Roman and pumped his hips ever so slightly. He slid his magic selfs finger down and dipped into her core and started to pump at the same pace she worked him at.

"See, they agree. Besides at school his friends may call him Max." She said a little breathless.

" _Why do you guys do this every time?"_ Lee growled at Harry and Ro.

 _"Because it tradition."_ Roman giggled.

" _And its thrilling, let us not forget that."_ Harry sent.

Ler shook his head and kissed the tip of Celes' head.

 _"Hey, dad. Are we there yet? "_ Hail asked from his car seat.

Harry jolted back to reality. " _Uh, almost."_ he sent back to Hail.

" _I don't think you are going fast enough so I have something to get you moving."_ He told him.

" _Oh yeah?"_ he asked back.

Hail giggled and counter off from 10.

"Oh thats gross!" Danger said first. "Mum, Hail needs to be changed!"

"Oh man!" Miles gasped trying to get away from it.

"I hope we are there soon." Val called.

Celes' nose picked it up and she made a little noise and covered her mouth and nose. "Drive faster." she urged.

"Windows!" James called.

Harry shook his head and pushed the buttons and cracked all the windows.

Roman laughed and held her nose. She stopped what she was doing to Harry. "Yeah, you really need to get there soon. That really does stink."

"I'm dying!" Cello cried out.

John chuckled, "God, that really does stink."

Albus was pressed as close to the window he could get trying to suck in fresh air. "Jeez, Hail, did you eat a stink bomb?" he asked him gasping.

Celes shook her head and turned and buried her face in Roman's neck and filled her senses with her.

Hail just laughed hysterically. " _We are going faster, aren't we?"_

Roman giggled and held Celes. "I really don't know where he gets this from. But God, this is funny as hell."

Celes shook with laughter and looked up at Roman. "Its like you and Lee had a baby…" she giggled at her joke. "And got Hail." she laughed harder and shook her head.

Harry pulled into the parking lot at the bay and parked and unlocked the doors.

James opened the door and gasped as he stumbled out of the van pulling Rain behind him.

Danger jumped out next and took in a deep breath. "I think my nose is burning."

Lee laughed as he also stumbled out the van. Soon everyone was evacuated out the van except for Hail, who was still laughing.

"You created that monster, Koa, now you have to change him." Roman told Harry as she fanned herself and Celes with a hand fan. "Oh, that was stanky!"

Harry shook his head. "I did nothing, Ku'uipo." he said to Roman and kissed her neck then took off his shirt and wrapped it around his mouth and nose and get back into the van and pulled Hail out when he walked around to the back the family made a wide berth for him.

Celes giggled and shook her head and then pressed her lips to Roman's ear. "He was going slow cause you were being bad." she whispered in her ear and licked the outer edge of it.

Roman shivered, "And for that reason Harry should change him. Hail won't let girls change him." She giggled and stepped away. "Lets get the kids changed into their suits."

Lee chuckled, "Boys with me, Val, and Draco. John you put up a cloak. Girls, Go with Ro, Celes, and Di."

Celes giggled and the girls went off into an area and put up a cloak. When they were finished changing Celes was in her yellow one piece halter tank top that made it look like her cleavage was the only thing in the world. She looked at the girls standing and waiting and giggled as she put on a had and let her hair be loose.

Roman was in a light blue one piece that little like a mini dress and white hawaiian flowers. "Are we ready?" She asked the guys.

"No, the Ice chest and stuff I packed are gone!" Lee said.

"That's because I replaced them." Roman giggled. "Ice chest of awesome and beach basket of awesome. So if we need anything they are _all_ there."

Celes grinned. "This wife of mine is a Goddamn genius!" she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

Harry shook his head, he held Hail now who was sporting a very good looking pair of swim trunks and looking pretty smug.

" _I peed in dad's face too!"_ Hail laughed. " _Hearts, lets go swimming!"_

Val stepped over and took Hail from Harry and pushed his hat down a little further down over his sunglasses and started towards the bay.

Celes giggled and took Bree and Lana's hands and started towards the steep hill and then came to a stop just at the top and bit her lip looking out over it as her thoughts went back to the last time shed been there.

Bree tugged on her hand. "Mama?" she asked.

Lana looked up at Celes. "What's wrong, mama?"

Celes blinked to clear her vision and shook her head a little. "Nothing, babies come on we can go down and find you some turtles to look at." she said and started them slowly down the hill.

"The great and daily life of our lives." Roman chuckled as She followed with some of the kids. When they found a spot they set up a big umbrella and some towels. She waved a hand and a big chart of fishes appeared. "Tada! If you find a fish come back and let me know and I'll put your initials next to it. Make sure you stay in the shallows and if you want to go deeper you have to ask an adult. Got it?"

There was a chorus of yeses from the older kids and they all took off for the water.

Celes waved a hand so that there was a place for Hail, Tabby, and Vinny to nap. Then she lowered herself onto the towels and looked out over the beach and sighed feeling a little uneasy.

Harry opted to follow the kids and watch over them as they played and looked for fish.

Roman sat down, "You going to swim, pale one?" She teased Draco.

Draco looked down at himself and couldn't not agree with that. "Yes, and I may be pale but I look good." he winked.

Di giggled and shook her head. "Come on, Draco, lets go swim before your head gets too big and you float." she said.

Roman laughed, "Oh thats good! I'll have to remember that one."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to go in for a bit, come on John. You have some kids to watch other."

John chuckled and followed Lee, Draco, and Di down to the shoreline.

Celes smiled as she watched them go and then rolled up onto her side and ran light fingers over her baby bump and looked up at Roman. "This place has a lot of sad memories attached to it."

"Is that is what making you uneasy?" Roman asked as she looked down at her. "Don't think about it, over thinker." she gave a light thump on the forehead. "We are here to have fun and see turtles."

Celes giggled and snapped at her hand. "Yeah, yeah." she said and reached out and grabbed Roman's hand and kissed the palm and then pressed it to her cheek and smiled. "You know how beautiful you are?" she asked Roman suddenly. "I just watch you lately and you're so beautiful the way you move and do things."

Roman laughed. "Beautiful? I don't feel it. I just feel average… and a s big as a house." She sighed and looked down at Celes. "You are so small! I'm jealous! I think all my babies are going to be big or really tall." She giggled.

Celes giggled and allowed her to change the subject. "Especially John babies." she pointed out and leaned up a little and trailed her fingers over Roman's baby belly. "I don't think you look as big as a house, for the record."

She giggled. "Thank you." she smiled. "And he won't stop moving. I have a need to be all active and on the go but I can't even do that because of how big I am I can't move!" she kicked her legs in a little fit.

Celes smiled and trailed her hands down a little to the bottom of her belly. "Well there are active things we can do that don't require you to move… or you could get in the water. The salt water will help you float and feel less like you can't move because it will lift some of the burden." she said and rubbed the bottom part of Roman's belly.

Roman giggled again. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were trying to seduce me some how."

Celes giggled and suddenly dipped her hand down and brushed it over Roman's core through her suit. "You'd know." she said and went back to rubbing Roman's lower belly.

Roman giggled all giddy. She laid down and rolled to her side to face her. "Oh, you are so seducing me now." She scooted closer and kissed her. "Mmm, you taste good." She kissed her again. "You taste really good." She kissed her a third time. "Me likey how you taste."

Celes giggled and ran her hand down Roman's side and kissed her again. She stopped her hand on the side of Roman's breast and used her thumb to run over Roman's nipple and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth to give her a better taste and shivered and moaned.

Roman moaned and shivered as she scooted closer to her. She sucked on Celes' tongue. She moaned again, and curled her fingers around her swimsuit strap and pulled it down her shoulder. She kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

Celes started to pant and ran her thumb over Roman's nipple again and then slid her hand up over Roman's collarbones and then kissed down her neck and moaned. "God!" she gasped as she laced her legs with Roman's and pressed her pelvis to Roman's and moaned. "Once… is so never enough." she shivered.

She giggled and moaned. She tangled her legs with hers. "God I want you." She whispered and slid a hand down the side of her body. She pulled Celes' leg to her hip and then slid her fingers into the side of her suit and rubbed her clit. She moaned again and then dipped her fingers into her core.

Celes gave a sharp intake of breath and moaned shutting her eyes. She brought her hand down to Roman's core and started to mirror her movements. She shivered and rolled her hips and kissed her deeply and swirled her tongue in her mouth. She brought her other hand up and cupped her breast and ran a thumb over her nipple and rubbed her thumb in a little circle.

Roman shivered. She moaned and pumped her fingers faster into her. She panted and moaned. She rolled her hips and kissed her. She growled against her lips and pulled her fingers faster. She shivered and moaned.

Celes returned Roman's growl and pumped her fingers faster and a little harder. She pressed the heel of her hand into Roman's clit and started to mew out her moans. Her whole body was hot and sticky and it trembled as she felt her juices leak out. "God!" she gasped and kissed Roman again.

Roman nipped down her neck and left a hickie on the crook of her neck. She pressed the heel of her hand against her clit and rubbed it. She gave a little whimper and moaned as she rolled her hips. Her juices leaked and she panted. She pressed closer to her.

Celes increased the speed of her hand and hips and moaned a little louder, she knocked her hat off and kissed Roman and trailed kisses down her neck. She panted and left hickies along Roman's collarbones. She shivered harder as her body started to build up and demand the release of its orgasm. She kissed back up to her lips and moaned against them and opened herself to Roman. "Ro…" she moaned as the sensations doubled. "I'm… going to…" she panted.

Roman squealed as she rolled her hips faster. She nodded as she kissed her. "Now... please... now." She told Celes and nearly screamed.

Celes pressed her face into Roman's shoulder and gave a scream as her body arched and her orgasm slammed into her. She shivered and moaned and then gave another little scream when her juices flooded out of her. "Oh… my… God!" she said and jerked.

Roman jerked and moaned and gave a little scream as her juices flooded out. She jerked a few more times and moaned. She kissed up her neck and left hickies. "God, I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too." Celes moaned back and rested her forehead on Roman's. "I'm still hungry." she giggled as she pulled away her hand and used magic to clean them up.

Roman giggled and sat up on her knees and then crawled to the ice chest. "What ya want to eat?"

"A roast beef sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and cheddar cheese." she moaned. "Potatoes chips and water." she said with a grin.

Ro pulled out a sandwich, chips, and water. "Here you go." She pulled out a sandwich herself and bit her lower lip. She pulled out baby carrots and some cranch. "So, cooties. What possessed Lee to tell them about cooties?"

Celes shrugged. "Once you left, he made it his life goal to pick on the kids. He even slept in their room or had them with him most nights. He and John seemed to take on that role. But Lee was all about picking on the kids." she said and looked out at the guys with the kids. "Still is, it appears." she giggled.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "I see." She shook her head again. "For me... I enjoy sleeping with the kids... cause they pile on you. They are the perfect size to hold, God knows the body heat is hot. But I love it, and they move around like crazy. You should try it."

Celes smiled as she ate her sandwich. "I should. We should have a room that's just one big padded floor for that purpose." she giggled. "I did sleep in Albie, Cello, Lana, and Bree's rooms a few nights while you were away." she said and leaned back and looked at Roman. "I miss you." she shrugged.

Roman smiled at her. "Its almost over. I am so ready to pop... but you know as much as I do that we can't really stay around each other too long... I don't like feeling you annoyed with me... and today in the van when I snapped back... thats not good. I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

Celes sighed. "I know." She said and rubbed her belly. "I'm sorry. I hope that we can curb Zoe's desire to have things the way she wants them." She said. "She's very controlling."

"Yeah… and Damon is a wild child." Roman giggled and rubbed her belly. "A wonder too. It won't be long. I promise. Did Draco and Di tell you? They are going to move back. So when my walkabout is over they will be coming home with me." She giggled.

Celes gave a little squeal. "No they did not, oh and the property next door just went up for sale! We should say something! Oh yay!" She grinned and finished her sandwich and took a drink of water.

Roman chuckled, "Oh that would be grate. They are even getting use to this connection thing."

"Mum! Mum!" Danger came running dripping wet. "Can we please have this in our tank?" She asked hopping up and down with an octopuse curling in her arms.

"Danger! I said to tell your mum not show her!" Lee called. "Get back her with that thing!"

Roman chuckled, "Yes, not take it back before daddy has a heart attack."

Celes laughed. "It'll ink if you aren't careful." She called after Danger as she made it back to Miles. "I'm glad they are adjusting to the connection." She bit her lip. "How are you doing seeing Draco everyday?" She asked.

"Its… actually getting easier. He has a little sense of humor himself. There are days where I just sit and stare at him, just… hoping to see Sune again or hear him. Those days he will kind of feed into my need to see him, like… playing chess. He actually taught me how to play chess… like properly. Before, I would guess movies depending on how my opponent felt… Then again Ron was the only one I had played with." She giggled. "So Draco taught me how to play properly then he brought in the wizard's version of it. So now I get the challenge and see the destruction of it." She giggled. "I taught him how to play mahjong."

Celes smiled. "He seems to be doing really well. Does he talk about it at all?" She asked watching Draco pick up James and toss him into the water.

Roman nodded. "He has his days too. He just… kind of zones out and don't want to do anything. Those days I have to drag him out of bed and make him talk. Di said he was doing it more often now that I was there. Cause it happened three times in one week." Roman gave an evil smile. "So after the third time I fed the kids sweets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner… that of course was when Di was finishing some things up at the Ministry. We were all bouncing off the walls. We even broke a few things." She giggled. "When Di came home she only shook her head. I told her that Draco didn't watch us so it was up to me and that is what we did. She told Draco after we crashed in our sugar high. You better believe the next day Draco was up and cleaning. He even grumbled the whole time. Gave me an earful too." She giggled again. "So when he starts to slip I just give the kids sweets. he snaps out of it right quick."

Celes giggled. "Roman McTaggert the best depression cure on the planet." she said and smiled bigger. "I'm glad he has you. I feel bad I can't do anything for him." she said and watched him again. "I worry about him." she glanced at Roman. "He's always meant a lot to me."

"I know he has. And He worries about you too. He asks a lot about you. Its like I've been feeling him in on everything that we had gone through since after the war. With the connection he understands more and I even explained most of my magic to him so he is really understanding it more."

"He's apart of that magic now, it makes sense. After we became soulmates I found I understood how your magic worked better. We also learned from one another in those years. And we are still learning about ourselves. And he will too, he and Di, they're going to share a lot more." she looked at them. "They're falling in love, arent they? I swear I can smell that stuff out now." she laughed.

Roman chuckled, "Yeah, they are. They are so cute about it too! Di is good for him. She is so wild… well outgoing. She keeps him on his toes. I love it! Me and Di, we are so bad when we get together, its awesome!" she sang. "We give Draco hell." she giggled.

"Oh well if she's like you, causing hell having them next door is going to drive both Draco and Lee bonkers." Celes giggled. "I'm glad she's apart of our lives, I'm glad John brought her to us." she sighed and laid back on the towels and rubbed her belly and hummed to Zoe. "You know, they are going to make pretty babies." she noted absently with a giggle.

"Yes, they are. They really, really, really are." She sighed and then looked around. "I think I'm going to go for a dip. Val should probably come back in from the sun, yeah?"

"Yeah, he'll want to." she said and smiled. "Have fun!" she sang.

"I will." she leaned over and kissed her. She stood up and walked out to the water. She shivered and then finally dipped into the water completely. She swam around for a bit and then looked out into the ocean. "Hey, you wants to go with me?" She called to the older kids.

Miles popped up and waved. "Oh yeah!" he said pushing his goggles up off his face to see her better.

James just swam over to Roman and grinned. "Me! I wanna go!"

Roman, chuckled, "One at a time, okay?" She told them. "Miles, called first. I'll come back for you. Okay?"

James nodded. "Okay, Mum." he said heavily and swam back over to the group as Miles swam past he poked him.

Miles laughed at his brother and continued on. "Lets go, Mum!" he declared to her when he got to her.

Roman chuckled as she placed a rope around him and around herself. "You see anything just tap me, okay?" She told him. "If you see anything big like a shark, you tap twice. Okay?"

"Okay." he said cheerfully and followed her.

Roman swam out past the bay into the open ocean. She enjoyed the feel of the cool water. She giggled a little as felt different fishes brush against her skin and circled around and brush against Miles.

Miles felt excited, not scared so much he knew Mummy wouldn't let anything happen to him. He spotted a school of colorful fish and tapped on her so he could stop and watch them move in the water.

"You like those?" She asked.

"They're pretty, Danger likes pretty things." he shrugged. "She will like them." he said decidedly.

"Good, come on, lets go back and you can point them out on the chart." Roman told him and started to swim back.

Miles followed her happily. "This is cool." he said.

Roman chuckled and swam back into the bay. "You are now delivered." She told him as she untied him and pushed him off towards John and Danger.

James swam over. "Me now?" he asked.

"Okay, come on." Roman said and tied a rope around him. "Out to the ocean we go. Tap me once if you want me to stop so you can look at something and tap me twice when you see something big like a shark. Okay?"

James nodded. "Okay."

Roman nodded and swam back out to the ocean. She swam a little further than she did with Miles. She paused for a bit to rest a little then swam around in a circle. She giggled again as she felt more fishes. THis time a couple of dolphins swam up to them.

James reached out and touched ones nose. He laughed. "This is so cool." he said and gave a little gasp when what appeared to be a small shark swam up. It didn't show aggresion it just swam around them and the dolphins.

Roman chuckled, "We are good." She told him. "He is just taking a swim." She pet the dolphins and then sent the small shark away with her magic. "Come on, lets go back." She told him and started back to the bay.

James followed her cheerfully ready to spill the whole story to Rain.

Roman chuckled and swam away. She pulled James along and finally got to the bay. She untied James and pushed him towards Rain. She sighed and floated around.

Celes leaned up on her elbows and covered her eyes to look out over the ocean line and watch her family. Val dozed close to the babies, so she had no one to talk to. She sat up and crossed her ankles and brought her legs to her chest. She looked at Val again and then got up and made her way to the shoreline and waded into the shallow water and stepped delicately around little schools of fish there and stopped once she was belly deep and grinned. "Whats everyone doing?"

"Mama! I saw a shark!" James called and fell back into the water to swim around a nearby reef.

Celes giggled. "Now we are seeing sharks?" she asked the adults who were standing.

"Ro brought him out beyond the reef a little." Harry supplied watching Roman floating around on her back.

"Me too! But all I saw was a school of fish." Miles said as he and Danger came up.

Lana poured a bucket of water over her head and giggled. "We saw turtles!" She told Celes. "Really cute ones!" She poured water over her head again and giggled.

"We saw pretty fishes with big fins in blue!" Bree said.

"And Nemo fishes!" Albus called out.

Celes laughed. "Sounds like a productive day on the reef, my loves." she said to them.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, we seen lots of fishes. Brax even found a couple of starfishes too. Isn't that right?"

Brax nodded and held one up for Celes to get a closer look.

Celes bent to it and ran a finger along one of its spiny legs. "Very nice." she said and winked at him.

Brax giggled and set it back down in the sandbar beneath the water.

Rain gave a scream and then splashed James with the water.

Lee chuckled, "They are enjoying the hell out of this, though."

"Mmm they should. I would have killed to be able to do this type of stuff growing up." Celes said.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you and me both." he said.

Lee smiled as he watched the kids. He scooped Bree up and then dunked her into the water and pulled her back up. "Oh, look, I caught a Bree fish."

Bree giggled. "I'm not a Bree fish, I'm a Bree person Daddy!" she exclaimed and tried to cling to him so he wouldn't dunk her again.

Harry nabbed Lana out of the water. "Look I caught the Lana fish that goes with the Bree fish." he said.

Lana squealed and kicked her legs. "Down!" She told her father. "Down!"

Harry chuckled and growled into her neck and then dropped her back into the water.

"Oh! Me too, Daddy!" Bree exclaimed.

"You too what?" Lee asked Bree.

"Oh, please!" she sang to him. "Down too, please."

"You want to be down? Why? I like holding you." He teased He lowered her enough so that her toes could dip into the water and then picked her back up. "Okay, you were down. Now you are back up."

Bree kicked her legs and giggled. "Daddy!" she complained. "I want to play with Lala, please put me back down in the water!" she asked.

"Okay, okay." he chuckled and set her back down. "You know, teasing those two is fun. Lana has Ro's temper and protectiveness… brat too. Then add Bree's brattiness and need to be around Lana it just makes for fun."

Celes giggled up at Lee and shook her head. "You are so bad. Big Daddy Lee picking on his girls." she shook her head and kissed his bicep and licked her lips and tasted the salt of the ocean there and giggled.

"Yes, I like to pick on my girls." he leaned down and kissed her. "On all my girls."

Celes smiled. "Oh I know." she said a twinge of accent behind her words.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. "Who's hungry?" He asked.

There was a chorus of 'mes' all around.

Celes laughed and kissed Lee and then Harry's cheek and then went out further to talk to Roman as the family headed to the blanket for lunch. "So what cha doin?" she asked as she made the water bubble around her and sat down indian style slightly above where Roman was floating.

Roman chuckled, "Floating. What are you doing?"

"Right now I'm sitting on this nifty bubbled chair I made. The family is going to eat. You wanna explore the reef like two lost mermaids?" she asked.

Roman laughed, "Lost mermaids? You want me to take you out how I did James and Miles?" she poked Celes' nose.

"Oh that sounds fun!" she said. "Lets do that."

Roman laughed, "Okay, I'll go out one more time. But I think after that I'll have to get out after and take a little nap." She told her.

Celes lowered herself back into the warm water and brushed her cheek. "Ro we don't have to, you can nap. Or if you want a break I can make currents push us out there." she suggested.

"No, I have some more energy to do that. Besides, I usually nap in the afternoon anyways." She went under the water and smoothed her hair back. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Celes said and kissed her enthusiastically. "Take me away, Baby Girl."

Roman chuckled and swam with Celes out the bay. They swam out further and then just swam around in a circle using the goggles to look below them at the fishes. There were more activity with Celes with her. The animals just knew that Celes was apart of the water. She giggled as a couple of dolphins swam up next to them and nudged them.

Celes giggled and nudged the dolphin nudging her back and placed a kiss on its nose. She giggled as she felt a school of fish brush past them. "I like this! I think they like us." she said and rubbed the dolphin on the nose as it nudged her for more attention.

"You are so silly." Roman told her. "They are active because of you. They know Hi'iaka when they feel her." She chuckled again.

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh!" she giggled as a few small sharks swam up and nudged their way around them. Celes touched one on the nose and watched it roll over in a submissive fashion. "I'm like a Hawaiian Snow White." she giggled and let the shark go.

Roman laughed. "That's cute, I like that." She chuckled, "Come on, lets get going. We don't need them to surround us too much. Muggles are going to notice." She told her.

Celes giggled and kissed both dolphins on the nose and then nudged them with her magic to be on their way feeling a little of their own coming from them. She smiled and followed Roman back into the reef and back up onto the beach.

"The Roman train is officially closed until after I nap." She said as she crawled onto the big blanket and laid on her side. She poked Vinny's nose.

Vinny giggled and snuggled down next to her resting a little hand on her big belly. She reached out to Damon. " _My Dai."_ she sent.

Damon reached back and wrapped his magic around her. " _My Vinny."_ He told her.

Roman chuckled as she placed Celes' hat on her face. "Try not to get him too wild, will ya." She teased Vinny.

" _I will keep him calm."_ she sent to Roman and started to rub her belly where she felt Damon reaching to her. She sighed and laid down and watched her mummy fall asleep.

Lee shook his head. "Hungry?" He asked Celes as he bit into a sandwich and picked on Hail.

Celes smiled and lowered herself down next to them. "I could eat another sandwich." she said wiggling a little. "I'm the Hawaiian Snow White." she said to them.

Harry snorted. "The what?"

"I believe she said she is the Hawaiian Snow White." John chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "And how did you figure that out? I mean besides you being pale."

Celes pouted. "I'd like to point out that one day in Hawaii and I was already one shade darker than the day before." she held out her arm. "And Ro and I went out beyond the reef and the animals and dolphins just flocked to me. Fish, sharks, and dolphins." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it sounds like fun." he said popping a chip into his mouth.

Lee shook his head. "So instead of rabbits, deer, birds, squirrels and other cute little things you attract fish, dolphins, and sharks… I'm sure if we were further out there would be whales too." He shook his head again. "What am I going to do with you?"

John chuckled, "You kids hear that? Mama can attract all kinds of fish. What you think about that?"

"That is...awesome!" James said.

Miles nodded mouth too full to speak.

"We need to take you out into the water again, and then we can find all the fishes on mummy's chart." Danger said as she bounced on her knees.

"You just want to hold the octopus again." Rain told her.

"Its fun! You should try touching it next time." Danger told her.

"No thank you. I don't like slimy crawling things. That is just disgusting." Rain told her.

"You're such a girl." Miles teased Rain.

"Oy, its a good thing. Means I can find all the slimey things for her." James said nudging his brother. "And then chase her with them."

Rain glared at James. "Don't you dare!" she told him.

James grinned at her. "You love me, Ms. Amani, even if I do tease you with slimey things." he laughed and poked her side.

She jumped and scooted away from him. She grumbled something under her breath as she ate.

Lana ate her fruit as she watched Rain and James. "Yames, you be nice." she told him.

Bree nodded. "Yeah!" she agreed.

James chuckled at his younger sisters. "Oh yes, Lana, I will be nice." he said and went over to Bree and Lana and started to tickle both of them.

Lana squealed and crawled away from him. "Yames stop!" she threw her fruit at him and giggled.

Bree giggled and wiggled away and threw her own fruit at him.

"Awe!" James said and caught a piece in hand and ate it then went and sat down next to Rain and lenaed his shoulder on hers. "I won't tease you the rest of the day, Ms. Amani." he said in a whisper to her.

She smiled and bumped him with her shoulder. "Okay."

" _You suck James. Flowers."_ Hail told him. " _Flowers are better, especially the ones that smell nice. Mama has lots of flowers in her garden."_

James looked at Hail and made a face then looked over at his mother. He nudged Rain again and then crawled over to where his mother sat with Daddy. "Can you make me one of those pretty little flower leis?" he asked Celes.

Celes looked down at him. "Why would I do that?" she asked already knowing why.

"Just… cause." he said looking at the towel and picking at it.

"Just cause isn't really an answer." Lee told him. He frowned a little. "A flower lei?" He watched James closely. " _You don't think James is… you know… I mean he plays with his brother but the ones that are a round are smaller than him or older than him… and there are mostly girls around. I'm not saying its a bad thing if he is but… do you?"_ he asked John, Harry, and Celes.

Celes used her magic to make James the lei and giggled. She made it in pink flowers because she knew Rain would like that. She handed it to him and he scurried off. " _I think that if he is, hes is."_ she sent shrugging but knowing very well that he wasn't. She watched James give Rain the lei.

" _If he is, well then I guess he is. "_ Harry sent with a shrug and watched his son talk to Rain for a few minutes.

John chuckled, " _So now we are worried about their sexuality?"_

" _I was just wondering. I mean, I played gay but… Yeah. And I'm okay with Ro and Celes being together its… Its just complicated. I rather know… I don't want any of the boys to hide it if they are. I want them to know that its okay with us."_

Celes leaned her head on his bicep and looked up at him. " _They will, they will know. Don't worry about it right now Chocolate Bear. If any of them are, they will always be safe with us."_ she sent him and kissed his bicep.

" _So, who wants to change me this time?"_ Hail asked as he giggled.

"Not me!" Harry said.

"I've been barred from such duties I'm a girl." Celes giggled.

"I'm out. He showed me who was boss a few months back." Lee said. "John is his warrior, he can handle it."

John chuckled and went and got Hail. "Looks like its you and me." he said to him and poked his belly and pulled out the things they'd need from the beach bag of awesome and headed up the beach to the bathrooms.

"I don't know how you do it Val. He just enjoys causing trouble. He didn't get that from me." Lee smiled.

Val chuckled. "He appears to come by honestly, so he must have gotten it from you. Hes good for me, mostly." he shrugged.

"Then he gets his constant talking from Ro." Lee chuckled. "I had him in the bed with me one night and he nearly talked me to sleep." he shook his head. "I had to do what I do to Ro. He don't like that very much." He chuckled darkly. "His own kryptonite."

"I like that he talks, he talks at me for hours. But I don't talk, I like to listen." Val commented.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You know, Cello and Albie talk for hours after theyre suppose to be asleep." she said.

Lee shook his head. "I think all our kids do. I slept with each of them at least once and they all talk. It must be a trait that they all pick up from Celes and Ro." He teased.

Celes giggled and bumped him with her shoulder.

Harry chuckled. "Noah doesn't. He goes to sleep and sleeps like the dead for six to eight hours and gets up. Hes very no nonsense about the whole ordeal. Says sleep is important to keep him sharp and alert." he said.

Celes smiled sadly. "If any of my kids aren't like me, he'd be the one."

"Don't worry about it. Hail is a vegetarian. I mean really? Where did he get that from?" Lee said. "Then Miles will eat meat but not a whole lot of it. Cello seems to be my only meat eater. Rain is just a girl." he teased.

"Hey!" She protested.

Lee chuckled. " _To be honest, Rain is the one I have trouble with. She seems to connect well with Ro. With me… its a little harder."_

Celes rubbed his leg and smiled. " _I know how you feel."_ she sent. " _Its like that with Noah for me."_ she shrugged.

"Daddy! I like meat!" Bree declared to him.

"Oh, do you? Well I guess you are okay on my list." he teased. "Maybe you can talk to your little brother and find out why he don't eat meat, will you do that for me?"

Bree beamed at the idea of doing a favor for her Daddy. "Yes!" she said happily.

Lana just shook her head. "You know he isn't going to say why. He will only start back on his story about being inside mummy."

Bree turned to Lana and shhed her. "I know that." she whispered.

Celes laughed at them and shook her head. "Girls." she sighed and then moved so that her head laid in Lee's lap and yawned. "Nap." she sighed closing her eyes.

Lee smiled and poked her nose. "Did Hail tell you his adventures of being inside Ro?" Lee asked Val. "Lord, when he found out I could hear him he told me that story like a million times." he chuckled.

Val chuckled. "He has, its an interesting story. I actually think Andrew would find it interesting on the healers level." he said.

"Andrew… Andrew… The one that was watching Ro, right?" Lee asked.

Val nodded. "Hes one of the older of our people. Hes got this dark sense of humor though…" he shook his head. "He would be interesting around all of you for longer than a few hours on watch."

"Dark sense of humor?" Lee shook his head. "And to think that Ro was only a few inches away from him. Thank God she wasn't on top of her game when he was around." He shook his head again.

Val chuckled. "Well she'll get an opportunity to mess with him again. He's suppose to come and check on our progress," he air quoted that word. "Next month. Dad should have sent you a letter." he said to Lee.

"Is he really?" Roman said lifting the hat and looking up at Val excitedly.

"Ro, no." Lee told her.

"Oh, hush. This is like a redemption time. He gets to see and meet me at my best!" Roman giggled.

Celes shook her head. "Zapping them again?" she asked half asleep and smiling.

"That was different… not really but I did tell him that I look forward the next time i see him. Oh, I feel like running. Damon," She said to her belly. "You better come out fast. We have playing to do."

Lee shook his head. "My wife the trouble maker. Now I have a son that is just as bad."

John came back with Hail grumbling. "What is it a right of passage? Oh Im going to pee on you today?" he asked Hail as he set him back down next to Val.

Hail giggled as he fell over onto Val and laughed. " _Just think of it as a blessing, Mappy. I did it to Val, Daddy, Dad, and now you. You all are now blessed."_ he laughed again.

"My mouth could have done without that blessing. Right in my mouth, it went right in my mouth!" he complained.

" _That was just a hundred point for me. Great aim."_ he laughed again.

Roman put two and two together and started to laugh. "Oh God!"

Harry snorted and laughed. "That's... Oh that's terrible!" He laughed.

"Not funny!" John said and glared at Hail for a minute then shook his head.

Hail only laughed.

Lee chuckled, "Well, I guess the only one that hasn't changed Hail is Draco. Who knows, he might get him in the mouth too."

"Oh no, no, no, no." Draco chuckled.

"Oh come on Draco be brave." Di said.

"There is a difference between brave and insane." He said laughing.

"Well, that's our life… insane." Lee chuckled.

Roman chuckled and replaced Celes' hat over her face. "Us women keep the guys on their toes and the kids keeps us on our toes."

Draco shook his head. "Well…"

"You are officially apart of this insane life we lead, my Dragon, I'm sorry its just a fact." Celes said bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Whatever you say, Little Dinosaur." he said back receiving a blush from her.

"So, Hail's next changing goes to Draco." Lee smiled.

"Oh I like that." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. Get him in the mouth." John said to Hail shaking his head.

Draco gave a little smile and shrugged. "I'm not afraid of a little pee in my mouth. Scorpie used to explode poop… that was just." he shook his head.

Lee chuckled, "Thank God, he don't." He nodded towards Hial. "But his crap does have the power to make you cry."

"As I witnessed." Draco chuckled shaking his head.

Celes giggled and shook her head and shut her eyes with a little sigh. "Its potent and yucky, but we still love him." she sang.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, we do." he said winking at the little boy.

" _Oh, now you love me. We are still not friends. You have some major making up to do._ " Hail told Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Its okay, I'll find a way." he said and leaned back himself.

Celes shook her head and her eyes popped open. "So what are doing after this? Going home?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Lee told her. "Why, did you want to do something?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "I always want to do _something_ , but I thought I'd cook. I'm feeling chicken, the fried variety with mac and cheese and biscuits." she said rubbing her belly happily.

"Hey! There better be mac and cheese when I get back." Ro said as she sat up on her elbows and lifted the hat. "I was going to show John what I did while I was here and he was going to cook dinner for me… dinner date. But I totally want mac and cheese when I get back."

Celes giggled. "I will save you some for sure." she said winking and glanced at John with a little smile and then shut her eyes again still rubbing her little belly. "Dinner date sounds nice." she said softly.

" _Hey! What happens on these dates you all go on?_ " Hail asked. " _I want to show Kenzi, when I go to see her."_

Harry chuckled. "We usually eat, and then just spend time with each other." he said to Hail. "Sometimes they even kiss you, the ladies do." he added.

Albus who had been half listening from his spot gasped. "No! Dates are bad!" he said shaking his head.

Lee smiled at him. "For _you_ guys, dates are bad. for us they are good. I'll tell you more when you are older, older. Okay?"

Hail eyed Harry, Lee, and John. Then he looked at Albus and Cello. " _You know daddy is lying about the cooties thing. If its so bad, why don't mama and mum come up with a potion or something to fight it?_ "

" _Because they have the cooties and_ want _to spread the infection."_ Albus sent to Hail and ate a grape shaking his head. "Nope, no cooties for me. I'm never going to kiss a girl or let one kiss me ever." he said decidedly.

" _Oh, yeah? Then why did daddy tell you now and didn't protect you or tell you_ before _our sisters ever kissed us? Huh? Tell me that."_ Haill told her as he waved his hand at him and pointed at him.

Albus frowned as he thought about it and then looked at his Daddy. "Cooties aren't real!" he exclaimed at him and shot to his feet and started towards Lee to tackle him.

"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around him and held him. "What are you going on about?"

"Hail says that if cooties were a real thing that you would have warned us way before our sisters ever kissed us." he declared wiggling to get away, but careful not to kick his mother in the face.

" _Hail_ , don't know _everything_ about cooties. He has already been infected by them so he don't know. And you were protected until now. So I had to warn you now. It was already too late for your other brothers?" Lee told him.

Albus frowned at him a little longer and then nodded. "Okay." he said and morphed his struggle into a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Daddy." he said.

Celes giggled a little and shook her head. " _Such a bad...Chocolate...Bear."_ she giggled harder as she teased Lee a little.

" _Hey, I had to say something before Hail messed everything up._ " He hugged Albie back and then set him down. He growled at Hail.

Hail growled back at him. " _I'm still winning."_ He told him.

"That is because you are a little cheat! Just like your mummy." Lee told him.

"Hey!" Roman said moving Celes' hat from her face.

"I don't cheat! I play with style!" They both said.

Lee shook his head. "Now I have twins. What kind of nonsense is this?"

Celes smiled and reached up and touched his chin. "That's your wife and child at their best." she said and sighed and actually gave a little yawn.

Harry chuckled. "So bad, the pair of you." he said.

"Whatever." Roman said as she sat up fully and placed Celes' hat on Celes.

" _Yeah, whatever."_ Hail said as he picked up one of his crackers and ate it.

Roman shook her head. "Okay, I'm going in one last time, who is joining me?" She asked. As she rolled onto her knees and then got up to her feet.

John stood and smiled. "I'll go." he said.

"Totally not gonna kiss you." She told him. "Not until you at least wash your mouth out." She giggled as she took his hand.

John chuckled and took a few minutes to clean his mouth before he let her lead him down to the reef. He grinned at her and followed where she led.

Roman giggled as she got into the water and then swam around a little. She giggled a little and dipped under the water. She smoothed her hair back as she looked at John. "So, Mr. Mappy." She teased and giggled. "I can't believe he got you in them mouth? What where you doing with your mouth open in the first place?"

"I was concentrating, he really got himself messy this time." John said chuckling and went under the water and came up in front of her and grinned. "Doesn't the water feel great?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "Yes it does." She told him and rubbed her nose against his. "I took some of the kids and Celes out more into the ocean and the fishes just swam up to use and around us."


	15. Chapter 15

John chuckled and hugged her close. "We could do that." he said and kissed her. "But I can take you instead."

Roman shook her head. "No, maybe next time. What I really want to do is scuba dive. But it seems like every time that we are here I'm pregnant. So, for your birthday, I have decided to have this whole active day… just you and me… well, I'm going to be pregnant on your birthday but, when I'm not pregnant, that is what I want to do. Foot races, scuba diving, cliff diving… every activity I can think of."

"That's sounds good. I like that a lot I can't wait." He said and kissed her then brushed some of her hair coming loose back. "What would you like to do after dinner tonight?" He asked as they Flores above the reef.

"Lets see, I want to eat ice cream." She giggled. "Uh, we can change some more things around in the house if you would like." She shrugged. "Tonight is just alone time with you. So whatever you feel like doing. I have my sex drive back so if you are feeling the need we can do that."

John chuckled. "I'll let you know." He kissed her. "I like that, alone time." He kissed her again. "I miss alone time with you..." He sighed and kissed her again.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair to smooth it back. "I miss it too. I miss all of you. I really do." She gave a sad smile as she traced his nose, then his lips. "I just try to keep busy though."

"Do you? And how do you do that?" He asked as he ran his hands over her neck and up to her face. "Tell me all about what you've been up to."

"Well, when I was with Dad, we went to Old Town… in New Mexico. We ate lots of good food. I picked on him as he did some work. He mostly left me at home. So one day while he was at work, I placed post-it notes all over a wall to make a face. That took most of the day." She giggled. "I even covered his room in yellow, orange, pink, and green post-it notes. Then we went to Mexico and we traveled around. Of course eating good food, desserts, I went hiking with him in South America. We founds some fun waterfalls to play it. Then we went to New Orleans and watched some of the parade for Mardi Gras. I got plenty of beads… well I had to wait until the next day. I collected beads and had to wash them. Oh! And dad had been eating my sweets every chance he got. Stinky head." She grumbled.

John chuckled. "It's sounds as though you've had a productive walkabout, Trick. I think the next I want to go with you." He said. "It'd be nice, and maybe less stressful if I did."

Roman laughed, "Less stressful for whom?"

"Uh, for all of us..." He trailed off and shrugged. "I wouldn't eat your sweets."

She chuckled. "Now you are talking my language. Just as long as you don't eat _all_ my sweets we are good." She pecked him on the lips. "So, are you ready for the wedding?"

John smiled. "I am." He said and looked back the beach. "She's distracted though so I don't know if she is."

"She is pregnant." Roman told him. "Its one of the things I catch the boys talking about. They love that Celes wants to give them babies and is pregnant. But if they had it their way they would stop where they are at. The part that they hate about Celes being pregnant is that the baby's personality takes completely over so she isn't Celes anymore. It can be bad depending on the child. I think her worse was with Miles… well… yeah it was. She was really possessive of Lee. She didn't want me anywhere near him, touching him, kissing him. All of it. Usually I would have fought back but I was pregnant with Danger and I wanted to give her anything… but at the same time I also wanted her. I became jealous of Lee." She winced. "Its when I attached him."

John took in the information and nodded. "She won't stop though will she?" He asked. He sighed. "I wish I knew a way to fix that."

Roman shrugged. "She says she wants to have babies until she hits the change. But can you really blame her? She was basically the only child while she grew up. Yeah she had Draco but they still had their differences."

John nodded. "I guess I can relate. I love having a big family." He glanced at the shoreline and the leaned his forehead on hers. "Maybe we can put our heads together and figure something out to help the baby personality from being so dominant." He said and then trailed his hands down to Romans belly. "So beautiful."

"Yeah, maybe. But I think I would miss it in her." Roman said and then looked down at her belly. "I know I would kind of miss it. If I couldn't feel the personality I would just feel like a woman that just grew very large, and can't move how I want." She groaned. "God, that is one thing I really don't like about being pregnant. I hate that I can't do what I want. I'm active, I want to stay active, I want to do things. But once I get pregnant I'm told what to do, when to do, how to do, what to eat, when to eat, how much to eat. It's so damn annoying! I just thank God they stop acting like I'm a porcelain doll." SHe growled as she looked down at her large belly.

John smiled and lifted her chin with his fingers. "They do it cause they care. And you tend to not slow down when you should. But it's okay. Almost done with Damon." He kissed her and rubbed her belly. He moaned a little and pulled away and smiled at her.

She sighed and scrunched up her nose at her belly. She understood what John said and knew she had to slow down but it didn't make her feel any better. She still disliked being tied down and that is what it was. It was worse with this pregnancy because in actuality she didn't have anyone to really lean on. Well there was Celes but because she was pregnant and the personality of Zoe kept coming out, it made it hard to lean on her. Especially every time she did something to annoy Celes. She sighed again. "Come on, lets get going." She told John. She dipped under the water to smooth out her hair. She kissed his cheek then swam her way to shore.

John frowned then sighed and followed her. Theses pregnancies turned out to be a little sad. He was feeling a lot of different things about them.

Celes, who hadn't slept that long, smiled up at them. "Have fun?" She asked.

"Yep!" Roman smiled. "Are we ready to get going?" She asked as she wrung out her hair over Celes and giggled.

Celes giggled with her and used her magic to make the water spray back on Roman. She looked around at drooping eyes of kids and nodded. "Oh yeah, they will all sleep on the way home." She winked and kissed Lee's chin and then used his shoulders to stand herself up and started moving around and collecting things.

Once everyone was packed and the kids were buckled in, the adults settled in and Roman settled behind the wheel. She bounced in the driver's seat as she drove everyone home. For a day out and looking back on everything that day, it was a pretty good day. The kids had found just about every fish on Roman's chart and even found a few that wasn't on her chart.

Halfway through the ride home it just got quiet. When Roman looked through the rearview mirror she saw that all the kids had fallen asleep. Yeah, it was really a good day. Once they got home, they placed all the kids into bed for their naps. Roman made her way around the house picking up toys and sending them to the kid's toy boxes. With a sigh she walked into the kitchen grab a pint of ice cream and then made her way to her bathhouse. She filled the big pool with water and flower petals. She left the windows open so the sheer curtains could drift in with the Hawaiian wind. She gave a little sigh as she slipped into the water. She dipped under the water and then smoothed back her hair as she came back up. She swam to the edge of the pool and placed her chin onto her arms. She sniffed a little as she looked out at the ocean. Tears gathered in her eyes and then slowly trickled down from her eyes. It was really a good day but when she thought about it all and looked back on the events of the day she really did feel depressed. She felt lonely, out of touch with everyone, and disconnected.

"I dislike you." She told Damon. "I really, really, really dislike you right now. I can't do anything and feel so out of it. We were supposed to be happy, fun, and hyper. You suck."

Damon gave her a soft kick.

"Still suck." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes and laid her head onto her arms as she continued to cry silently.

Lee walked into the kitchen and pulled out the chicken so that he could fry it up for Celes and the family. He looked out the back window and watched as Draco and Di walked around. He smiled to himself and shook his head. "So, fried chicken, mac and cheese, biscuits, and… we need a veggie. What are we going to have?" He asked Celes and Harry.

Celes gave a little smile. "How about corn, corn… or beans." she said.

"As long as they aren't lima beans, I don't care." Harry shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, so beans are out of the questions. We will have to go with corn then. Its a veggie."

"And a starch." Celes pointed out, she laid her head down on the island and traced the tiles. "What are we going to do tonight? John and Ro are going out, yeah?" she asked.

Lee looked over to her. "What do you want to do? Just because they are going out don't me we have to sit and wait for them. We can do whatever you want."

Celes smiled. "I know that, I just wanted to see if you guys had any idea's is all."

Harry chuckled. "We can always just pile into the media room with the kids and watch movies." he suggested.

Lee smiled, "That sounds pretty good to me."

Celes sat up and grinned. "I like that idea too, we can watch Lee pick on the kids." she teased and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry chuckled. "That could be funner than the movie." he said.

"Funner? Really?" Lee laughed. Then he sobered and growled. "That little shit nearly messed up my game with Albus." He shook his head. "Hail is so on my list, I just got to figure out a way to get him back… but he is also like his mother… seems to be a step ahead of me."

Harry chuckled. "That boy is too smart for his own good." he said shaking his head. "He is most definitely your and Ro's child." he said.

Celes giggled. "Serves you right, making my baby belive in such a thing as cooties." she said.

"Hey, I didn't hear any objections from you when he first asked you about it." Lee told her and chuckled.

Celes gave him a smile. "That's because his and Cello's reactions are so priceless its hard to be upset about it all." she giggled shaking her head. "One day you will have to tell them the truth." she pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "Nah, they will just allow themselves to be infected like their dads." he said.

Lee laughed, "I'm sure once I give them the proper information they will figure things out on their own. You know, this could be a tradition passed down to their kids too."

Harry laughed. "Grandkids that believe in cooties." he nodded. "I could see that."

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "Grandkids?" she asked. "Still having kids…" she smiled.

"Now you are just being silly." Lee told her. "Grandkids are supposed to be fun. Unlike our own kids we can sugar them up and send them home… oh, God, I'm sounding like Roman."

Celes giggled. "Its good when you sound like Roman." she winked. "Especially when it comes to our hypothetical grandchildren, which we are likely to have a ton of." she said.

"Can you imagine a house full of them? It'd be a small city." Harry joked.

"God, then the great grandchildren, and the great, great grandchildren. I think we can populate Hogwarts by then." He laughed.

"Awe yes, Potter, Diggory, McTaggert, Keiluepei, and Jordan kids to populate those halls." Harry shook his head. "It'll be that way for generations."

Lee nodded, "Yes it will be. Our names plastered on the walls, howlers sent home, letters… speaking of letters. McGonagall sent another letter about Luke." He shook his head.

Celes smiled. "Well I would be surprised if she didn't, he is the child of a Weasley twin." she said. "What'd he do this time?"

Lee frowned as he tried to remember what the letter had said. "He had made all his professors forget… Something about placing forget-me-not flowers on his professor's desks so they all forgot what day it was or what assignments were to be turned in." he shrugged. "Something like that."

"Forget-me…" Celes shook her head and gave a little smile. "He has style, I have to admit it. Although he probably shouldn't have done that." she said. "Do we send a howler or just wait since term will be over soon."

"That kid only listens to Ro… sometimes John. You know he isn't going to stop and it don't matter if we send howlers or not." Lee sighed. "I wish I had thought of it though."

Celes gave a smile. "He is his fathers son." she said. "We could send a howler but you're right he wouldn't stop anymore than the twins did when Mama sent howlers." she sighed. "Maybe we could convince him to tone it down?" she snorted.

Lee laughed, "We can talk to Ro and have her do it." He rubbed his chin. "You know, I know Jude is with him most of the time but I haven't received any letters about her. You think Luke is taking the punishments to protect her?"

Harry shrugged at that. "Its likely, he may be shielding both Diamond and Jude, since we all know he's corrupted them." he chuckled.

"One day they will have letters sent too, I hate to say it but its just a matter of time." Celes shrugged. "I know at least Jude is just as bad."

Lee smiled, "Yeah," he shook his head. "That boy…" He groaned. "Hail is going to just as bad… maybe worse… and James… Oh God, James is next."

Celes shook her head. "And he'll be at the school with Luke for a little while." she pressed her forehead into the island surface. "Bring on the letters."

Harry chuckled. "You know I have no idea where James gets his trickster nature from." he said. "Maybe my dad?" he asked more himself than Celes and Lee.

Lee smiled, "Maybe, or maybe from Celes. I mean she is a Weasley after all." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, that's all me." she laughed and shook her head. "You know I never did anything intentionally but I didn't help… er, very much, in preventing it either." she shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "A rebel disguised as a bookworm." he teased.

Celes shook her head. "I like to think that I'm not just a bookworm. You make me sound like Hermione." she said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are most definitely _not_ Hermione." he said and kissed her.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know why you keep thinking you sound like you are Hermione when we say you are a bookworm or smart. She was too but you two are totally different."

Celes shrugged. "She's the only girl I ever compared myself to. I never needed to with Roman I just knew I was the way I am and she was the way she is." she shrugged again and shook her head. "Its just something I did when I got stuck in my head about me."

Harry shook his head and sighed. He kissed her nose. "Silly woman." he said to her.

Lee also shook his head. "You are not her. You don't need to compare yourself to anyone. Just be you."

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "I try." she shrugged and then giggled. She sighed and rubbed her chest a little. She looked over at the back door. She wanted to get up and go to Roman. She sighed again and reached out to her instead and nudged her three times. " _Alright?"_ she sent her. " _I can come out there if you want."_

" _I'm good. No need to check on me._ " Roman sent back.

Celes gave a sigh and nodded. " _Just call if you need me."_ she sent. She looked up at Lee. "Give me something to do, I need to be distracted."

Harry chuckled. "I can distract you." he said suggestively.

Celes giggled. "Until after tomorrow's experiment that sort of distraction is off the table." she teased.

Harry chuckled and kissed her slowly waiting for her to moan. "And now?"

"Still off the table." she shivered.

Harry chuckled. "You're terrible, tease." he said to her.

"Yup." she said and kissed him with a sigh and moan. "Okay task me with something now."

"Why is it off the table until after tomorrow's experiment?" Lee asked.

"Because tomorrow's experiment is how hes making what he said to me up. And until then I'd like to tease him a little." she said.

"Oh, I see. So Harry is still in the dog house."

Celes smiled and looked at Harry and then back at Lee and nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "I deserve it."

"Well, crap happens." Lee sighed. He leaned over the counter of the island and pressed his cheek to the cool tile. "Well, if you want something to do, you can always start on the biscuits."

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I'll do it closer to dinner time." she slid off the stool and smiled. "I'll be in the hanging bed if you need me." she said and went out the back door.

"God, I'm tired. I think I'll take a shower and take a page from the kid's book and take a nap." Lee said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to go for a swim." he said. "Maybe meditate." Harry got up and shook his head. "Enjoy your nap, mate." he said and got up and left the kitchen as well.

John walked out to the bathhouse and smiled down at Roman. "Hey Trick ready to go? The kids are up and all playing with Celes on the back porch. Thought it'd be a good time to duck out."

Roman hummed and looked up, "Oh, good idea." She said. She swam to the other end of the pool and got out. She quickly dried off as she hummed a song that was stuck in her head. She wrapped the towel around her and smiled as she went to a trunk that was behind her chaise lounge. "I stashed some clothes in her at the beginning of the week." She told him as she pulled out one of her many maxi dresses.

"Smart plan." He noted as he watched her get dressed. "You want me to braid your hair?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said as she smoothed out her dress and sat at the end of the lounge. She rubbed the towel over her head really fast so that when she pulled it away it was some what dried and all over the place.

John walked over and sank down behind her and using a brush her made appear, he brushed through her hair then went through the process of French braiding. "Your hair is so soft." He murmured as he braided slowly.

She chuckled, "That is because I make sure to take good care of it. It's my crowning glory. Mom use to take care of it for my." She shrugged. "Dad's hair is just as soft. I guess its in the genes… sort of."

John kissed her neck. "Well it is. Take the compliment Ro you deserve as many as I can give and more." He said and kissed the back of her neck and secured the braid.

"Thank you." She told him. She stood up and reached behind her to touch the end of her braid. It was now in the middle of her her back. In a couple of months it would be long again. "I'm ready."

John smile stood and pulled her close and then popped them to what was now their house. "What would you like for dinner?" He asked as he led her up onto the porch.

"Um… shrimp. Something with shrimp and rice." She told him. "Oh first, I have to show you what I changed." She pulled on his arm to the bedroom they last used. She pushed him to the bathroom that was connected to it. There counters were a medium colored cherry wood, with a porcelain tub on the opposite of it. When you walked further into it the glass doors walked out to a private shower that was outdoors with a rock wall that was tall enough to even hide John. Roman played with the leaves of some of the plants. "So, what do you think?"

John looked around and smiled. "This is great, perfect in fact. I love it!" He said and pulled her into him and kissed her. "You are very good at melding out taists." He said to her and kissed her again.

Roman smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers brushed into his hair. "Well, good. I like doing that. It gives us both something we like." She kissed him again and then bounced on her toes as she looked around. "I like showers… of course I also like baths but its really odd… I kind of prefer them with Celes… but I don't mind them if its in a big pool." She shrugged. "I'm weird, yet again."

John chuckled. "Not weird you just know what you like. Come on I'll make you Hawaiian shrimp teriyaki so it's a little sweet. White rice and how about mixed fruit." He said leading her out of the room.

"That sounds good." She told him. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "You know, today was actually a pretty good day… for once. I mean ever since we have came to Hawaii there had always been someone trying to get at us. Its nice for once not to hide behind shields, you know?"

John nodded as he started the process of making dinner. "It is, it's nice to breath easy, actually feel the aloha spirit." He said. "And the kids just love it here. They get to run wild. Miles and Danger said they felt like jungle people." He laughed.

Roman laughed. "Jungle people, eh?" She shook her head. "I like that. Jungle people." She giggled. "We may have to paint them up. All tribal looking."

John laughed. "That would be really fun we should do that with them tomorrow." He said and started to vein the shrimp after putting on the rice.

"I can even put little bones to Danger's hair. Like little cave people. Oh, she would be cute!"

John chuckled. "Sounds like a fun afternoon tomorrow." he said and dropped the shrimp into water to boil while he started on the teriyaki sauce.

Roman nodded as she started to hum her song and kick her feet. "I think when I'm done being pregnant that I want to have a rock night at the club… well not rock more… like alternative rock. I have the perfect outfit too! Oh, and I need to do my guitar themed night."

John nodded. "I think that could be fun. I will do something for that guitar night if you want." he said standing and facing her while the food cooked.

"I have a couple of songs I want to do… well, play but yeah, that would be cool. There is one song I do want to sing."

"Oh, what song is that?" he asked turning back to check the shrimp and then deciding it was close enough pulled out fruit to cut up and place in bowls while he waited for the shrimp to finish. He started to cut the fruits he chose into flower shapes.

"I want to sing Spanish Guitar by Toni Braxton." Roman told him. "Its nice, sensual and I have the perfect dress to wear too!"

"I can't wait to see it. I don't think I've ever seen you perform beyond lessons." he said as he turned a piece of pineapple into a plumeria blossom.

Roman smiled. "I do alright. I rather party though. I love fun songs. Something to tease and just have a party. I did a strip tease for Lee, Harry, and Celes as I sang a song. Then the last time I sang was when I was pregnant with Lana. I sang two songs. It was a party. This one is going to slow and sensual… So I think I may sing another song to liven up the place… maybe as a last number." She shrugged.

John nodded. "Sounds like it'll be a fun night. Maybe we can plan something when we launch Harry's P.I business after Damon's born." he shrugged and started to arrange the fruit on a plate and then went back to cutting more.

"Ooh, a celebration party for his business, I like that idea." She laughed. "We can play songs like Secret Agent Man."

"That would just be… awesome." John chuckled. He checked the shrimp and then took it out of the water by straining it then started to place sauce on it and turned on the electric skillet to warm them after placing the sauce on them.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll have to find songs that have the P.I. theme or secret agent man theme." She giggled. "Yeah, that will be lots of fun right there. I'll have to talk to Celes, maybe she will know some songs."

"Shes British, they have James Bond." he winked and flipped the shrimp.

Roman laughed. "Bond. James Bond. The international whore." She shook her head. "He really was a whore."

John nodded laughing. "He really was, although he did get married once… but she sort of died in the first ten minutes of the movie." he said.

"So that gave him permission to be an international whore?" Roman shook her head. "So not cool." She smiled and then kicked her legs. "So, what are you planning for the honeymoon?"

John looked at Roman and shrugged. "You know, I don't really know. I had a few ideas but… I don't know I just haven't thought about it in a while." he shrugged. "I want to ask Celes, I guess. Where do you think she'd want to go?"

"Well, lets see. When we think about Celes what do we think about?" She asked. She smiled. "I think about flowers. Lots and lots of flowers… bees and honey. I think spring." she giggled.

John smiled. "That's because she smells like honey… I think of light, and happy…" he chuckled. "Black Calla lilies." he said.

"See! Flowers! You need to go to a place that has lots, and lots, and lots of flowers. Like a meadow with lots of flowers. I think She will love that. Have a small house and she could do some gardening if she wants." She giggled.

"I suppose after I marry her we will need a house huh? You and I seem to be ahead on that count." he winked at Roman and started to plate the food. He placed white rice on the bottom of the plate then laid the shrimp across it and arranged the mix fruit around it and them brought the plates to the table and added forks and then sat down.

Roman giggled, "That is because I broke into your house." She told. "This is pretty." she looked at the fruit. "How am I supposed to eat pretty stuff like this?"

"Just like you eat everything else, by taking a bite." John teased her.

Roman rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I would throw this at you for teasing me but its too pretty." She smiled as she set her fruit back down. She bounced in her seat as she ate her shrimp and rice.

John watched her for a few minutes then took a bite of his own food. He deliberately picked up one of the pretty fruits and ate it loudly. He grinned at her. "You are really very cute right now, you know that?"

Roman licked her thumb. "What do you mean?" She asked. She looked at him and gasped. "You are eating the prettiness!"

John chuckled and ate another one and licked his lips. "Its my prettiness." he said simply and laughed at the look on her face.

"Barbarian. That is sin." She laughed as she looked down at her fruit. SHe wanted to keep them but knew they would go bad. "Have I told you I made food porn?" she giggled. "I probably did." She ate more of her food. Every now and then she fingered her fruit.

"Take a picture of the fruit, and yes, yes you did." he laughed.

"Will you teach me to cut the fruit like this?" She asked as she picked up a kiwi and ate it.

"I would love to teach you how to cut fruit like that." he said. "I like it, I think meals can be artistic displays. I mean the foods good why shouldn't it look good too?"

"Because there are people out there that won't eat it if it is. It's too pretty." She giggled. She licked her lips as she sucked on another kiwi. She gave a little moan. She really enjoyed eating fruit while she was in Hawaii. It was just so fresh, sweet and juicy.

John watched her and shook his head. "You are aware of how teasing that is, right?" he asked her and ate some more rice and then sucked on a pineapple then ate it.

"How teasing what is?" She asked. "This is good stuff here."

John just shook his head and laughed at her. "So… after dinner you want to watch a movie? Or tv… or…" he smiled and gave her a slightly heated look.

Roman smiled at him. "Or… what?" she teased. "You know, if you don't ask you don't receive." she giggled.

"Then I won't ask, but I will still receive." he winked and popped a piece of shrimp in his mouth eyes shining a little orange.

She smiled at him. "Oh, really? Is this a challenge? I enjoy a challenge."

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't." he shrugged. "I'll never tell."

"Then in that case…" She stood up with her empty plate. " _I'm_ going to watch a movie." She got some more fruit. Sucked on the juice and moaned purposely for him and then walked into the living room.

John chuckled and picked up his and her plates and then took them over and did the dishes, slowly humming a little as he did. Occasionally glancing at Roman. She appeared to be watching a movie but he could feel her though. He smiled to himself and finally finished the dishes. He walked over and sat himself down on the other side of the couch and proceeded to watch the movie.

Roman smiled at him and then scooted down so that her feet were in his lap. She curled her toes on his inner thigh. "I like this couch. Did I mention?"

John chuckled. "You may have once." he said. He reached down and picked up her feet and started to massage one of them.

She wiggled her toes and giggled. "So, when you guys go back home what ya gonna do? Are you taking good care of Peleke? I miss my little piggie."

"Celes takes care of them, she dotes upon them like they are children." he chuckled. "They even have Weasley sweaters on right now."

Roman laughed, "That is cute! I bet she had pictures… never mind, I'll just look myself." She giggled. "They are so cute. I adore my little piggies." She wiggled her toes again.

"I think we all adore those little pigs, you can thank Danger for them." he said as he massaged up to her calf.

"I will have to do that." She said. She wiggled her other toes in his lap. She watched the movie and moved her other foot closer to his crotch.

John chuckled and went back to watching the movie. He grabbed her foot and then cupped both of them in his large hands and then went back to massaging them.

Roman laughed as she looked back over to him. "Why are your hands so big? That should be cheating." She wiggled her toes then she pulled on her feet back and forth and tried to get them free.

John chuckled. "You know what they say about big hands…"

Roman looked at him and tried hard to cover her shock of walking right into that. "No, I don't know what they say about that. Maybe you should tell me?"

"Well… you know they have big feet." he said and shrugged laughing.

"So people that have big hands have big feet?"

"Yes and people who have big feet have big penises." he said as if it was no big thing.

Roman smiled, "Really? Tell me, what if a woman have big feet?"

John smiled and looked at her. "I don't know Roman, you're the woman here." he played dumb.

She gasped, "Are you saying I have big feet?"

"No, no. I'm not, I'm just saying you're the expert on all things woman." he winked. "And your feet fit in my hands, they are not big."

"So because I'm a woman means I must _know_ everything woman? Oh, You are such a Pepe le Pew!" She teased. "And are you saying that my feet are too small now?"

"Your feet are just right, Ro." He laughed. He pulled her up across his lap so that her butt was pushed against his outer thigh and her feet were on the other side of his lap. He held her close and started to trail his fingers over her neck. "I just like to think that you know a whole lot about women. You have a lot more experiences with them than I do." He said into her ear.

Roman shivered and then giggled. "Maybe just a little." She told him. She rubbed her belly and moved her head to the side to reveal her neck. "But only because I have Celes… and I know my own feelings."

John chuckled and leaned forward and licked down her jugular vein the way she liked and then kissed the base of her neck. "Mmm, yes you do." He said and licked back up her jugular again.

She shivered again. "God… how did you find the one spot that just…" She moaned and giggled. "... makes me melt."

John chuckled. "I like to think that was a luck of the draw." He said against the spot and then took in a deep breath of her scent. "God you smell like Hawaii." He moaned.

"And you always smell like Hawaii. It reminds me of her oceans and her land." She moaned as she turned and pressed her nose to his neck. "Yep. I enjoy it." She nipped his neck. "It's strong when we are here or when Kama is teasing."

John chuckled. "Really? So... Right now?" He asked and trailed a hand down her belly and stopped just above her core. "I'm doubly as potent?" He trailed little kisses up her neck at the jugular.

She shivered and giggled, "Yes, yes it is." She raised her knees and then turned on the couch so that she was laying facing him. "You are teasing me. I think I need to tease you back." She smiled at him. "Want to know what my favorite tease I did for you?"

"I think I would, but I also think I may know." He said. He ran his hand over the parts of her body he could reach and up the sides of her breasts.

She smiled and rubbed her belly again. "I enjoyed burying you in the sand and then building a castle on you." She giggled. "Oh, and then nearly sitting on your face. That was the best one I did."

"That was cruel." He chuckled and shook his head. "You leaking all over my face while Celes..." He shook his head. "Cruel... So not fair." He said and then cupped her breasts and moaned.

Roman moaned as she pressed her breast into his hand. "I think next time I'll let you have a taste." she giggled. "You're a freak. Molesting a pregnant woman. Shame on you."

John moaned and shook his head. "Pregnant women, especially you right now, are extremely attractive." He said and flicked his thumbs over her nipples. He kissed her than and moaned against her lips and then licked them. "Even your lips taste of fruit."

"That's because I have this." She reached over the side of the couch with her bowl. She ate some fruit and then held on with her teeth and turned back to him to offer the fruit to him.

John took the piece of fruit from her and moaned and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "God..." He said and ran his hands up the side of her body and pulled her down so she straddled his lap closer to him and pressed his shaft to her core through his pants.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned forwards and kissed him. She waved her hand and the bowl floated up to her. She grabbed another piece of fruit and placed it into her mouth and offered it to him again.

John gripped her hips and took the fruit from her again. He tightened his hands on her hips and pushed up into her core again. He trailed his hands down to her thighs and squeezed them a little and kissed her again and trailed kisses down her chin and neck.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. She shivered a little. She ate some more of her fruit and offered her him more. She moaned as she rolled her hips a much as he would allow. She shivered again.

John chuckled and watched her. He wanted her, badly. He moaned and the next time she rolled her hips he ground himself against her. He kissed her in between her eating fruit and licked up the juices dripping off her chin from the fruit.

Roman moaned as she pressed her lips to his and then nipped his bottom lip. She licked it and licked up his jaw line. "You taste good too." She moaned. She slid her hands around his neck and up into his hair. "And you feel so good." She rolled her hips and panted a little as she shivered again. She asked as she nuzzled his neck and kissed it, leaving a hickey.

John moaned and pushed his hips up lifting her a little. He kissed her slowly taking his time. He pulled away. "Ready to take this to our room?" He asked.

"Is that what you want?" She asked. She ran her fingers through his hair and shivered. She looked down at him. She smiled at him. "Do you want me?"

"I do, but I want you to want me too." he asked chuckling, unwilling to give in just yet.

She smiled at him. "Who said I didn't want you?" She asked and kissed his him again. "That wasn't the point." She giggled.

"Oh well, in that case…" he said and stood with her and made to start towards the bedroom but then pulled her away and set her on the couch. "You need ice cream." he said decidedly and headed for the kitchen chuckling.

Roman laughed. "Still teasing me." She would have jumped up but she had a little trouble standing with her belly. "Are you going to lick the ice cream off my body?"

John flashed her a smile and used his magic self to help her stand better. "Maybe." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "What kind of ice cream do we want?" he asked.

"Rocky road." She told him. She followed him and ran her eyes up and down his body. "Why won't you just give in and just take us out our misery." She shivered and sent out her magic self and pressed her her body to his back.

John chuckled. "I could ask you the very same question." he said using his own magic self to press against her. He grabbed the ice cream and two spoons and went over to her. He opened the container and offered her a bite.

She took the bite and moaned. She giggled as she sat at the table. "I tell you to ask and you receive and you say you don't have to ask and you still receive." She shook her head. "You play a hard game, Johnathan Keluipei."

"Oh I know." he said winking and taking his own bite then offering her some more.

She smiled at him as she leaned her head chin in her hands and took the bite. She kicked her feet and moaned. "I like your game though. I'll have to really pull on my stubbornness if I want to win." She giggled.

"And its double right now, we both know Damon can be stubborn too." he winked and took another bite of ice cream then offered her more this time letting it slip a little out of her mouth so that some ice cream dribbled down her chin. He leaned forward and licked it off her chin. "Very good."

She kissed his lips and dipped her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as she tasted him. "You know…" she nipped his lower lip. "The road to heaven…" She licked his lip. "... is between my thighs."

John smiled and trailed a hand up her thigh. "Is it really?" He asked and ran his hand up her skirt and brushed his fingers over her core through her panties.

She moaned as she opened her legs a little wider and smiled. "Yes it is." She kissed his lips. "You know, I could let you in…" She kissed his chin up his jawline. "If you ask."

"Mmmm could you now?" He moaned and with his magic removed just her panties and touched her core with his fingers and moaned. "How about now?" He asked as he slipped a finger into her.

Roman gave a shivering moan. She bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes. She sat back and then shifted in her seat and then closed her legs. "You have to still ask." She told him as she gave him a heated look. "Bad Kama." She told him.

He just chuckled and licked off his fingers. "More ice cream?" He asked offering her a spoonful.

She shivered again and pressed her legs together. "Yes, please." She told him and leaned back over to him and opened her mouth for the ice cream.

John fed her more ice cream and watched her eat it with a moan. "So, how stubborn do you plan on being? Because I think its just time to give in." he said and glanced down at himself. "As you can tell." he winked.

She smiled at him. "Are you going to ask to have your way with me?"

"Are you going to rub it in if I do?" he asked and offered her more ice cream chuckling.

"That I got the Hawaiian sex god to beg me to have sex?" She asked as she licked her lips. "Maybe just a little. But its okay, Celes begs me for a release, Harry knows I'm the boss, and Lee is my daddy." She winked at him.

John shook his head. "You know I've noticed that about all of you. I think I even have one of those for Celes… but you…" he trailed a hand down between her breast and moved closer and looked into her eyes. "Can I have my way with you, Roman?" he whispered.

She moaned, "I thought you would never ask." She got up and straddled his lap. "Kamapua'a, do as you will with me." she moaned in his ear.

He shivered and lifted her up a little and trailed kisses down her neck. He stood with her and made her wrap her legs around his waist and started to walk them towards their room kissing her and then down her neck again. He moaned as he pressed her into their door and pushed himself into her.

She moaned as she wrapped tangled her fingers into his hair. She shivered and kissed down his neck. She rolled her hips as best she could. She pulled at his shirt and she bit his neck. She left another hickey and kissed to the front of his throat. She gently bit his Adam's apple and licked it.

He shivered as he growled and got them into their room. Once he had her on the bed he waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He looked down at her and kissed her as he settled between her legs. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbones as he lifted her leg to his hip and entered her hard and moaned as he automatically opened to her a little and kissed her with a growl and pulled her onto him as he pumped into her.

Roman moaned loudly as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She pulled on the blankets and moaned again. She opened the connection to him and shivered. She enjoyed the feel of him wrapped around him and when she wrapped herself around him she felt the room heat up. She reached up for him, needing to touch him.

John pulled her hand up so that she touched his neck. He moaned and opened fully brushing against her soul with his and wrapped her tighter in his magic as he continued to pump into her hard and at a steady pace. He moaned and kissed her lips and cheeks and down to her chin and neck. He could feel her and shivered as he moved a little faster.

Roman moaned louder as she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. She pulled on his long hair and kissed his neck. She shivered as she felt her juices leak from her. She rubbed her hands up his back to his shoulders and held onto him. She gave mew sounds as she felt bit his shoulders. "John… I'm… God…"

John moaned. "Let it go, Ro." he said and kissed down her neck and pumped a little faster and harder into her. He trailed kissed back up her neck and left a hickie and then licked down her jugular and moaned louder. "God, please just let go…" he moaned wrapping her tighter in his magic and arms.

She squealed and shook. She half pushed him and half held him as her orgasm washed over her. She gave a scream as her juices gushed out. Her thighs quivered and dug her fingers into his back.

John moaned and continued to pump into her harder and faster still. He reached to her in all the ways he could and kissed her. "Good…" he moaned. "Just keep letting it go…" he moaned and ran his hands down over her belly and then grabbed her hips and helped her keep up with him.

Roman gave little screams with each thrust. She arched her back and pulled more on the blanket. She wrapped herself around John as much as she could. She used her magic, her legs, arms, and then rubbed up against his soul. She kissed up his neck and nipped it. She scratched at his back and screamed again.

John growled into her ear with each thrust and kept going harder and faster. He felt the tingling a of an orgasm. He wanted her to come one more time he wanted to be buried in her and apart of her. He buried his face in her neck and moaned gripping her hips tighter as they moved together.

Roman screamed and held onto him. She felt her thighs shake and her muscles starting to contract. "Oh, God… Oh, God…" She felt the oncoming of her orgasum and started to sit up a little. She pushed at John's shoulder and pulled his other shoulder closer to herself. She threw her head back and screamed louder as her orgasm washed over her.

John moaned and growled and sat up a little pulling her up with him. He pumped harder and faster and kissed down her neck and back up it. "God..." He moaned he gripped her hips even tighter as he started to let himself go. "Roman..." He growled as she continued to tighten around him.

"God, what are you doing to me?" She moaned and shivered. She rolled her hips and tightened more around him. She buried her face between his shoulder and neck.

John gripped her tighter anticipating her final orgasm. He growled with each thrust he held on tightly to her and kissed up her neck as he felt her draw close. "Together..." He moaned into her ear.

Roman panted as she held tightly to John. She nodded and felt excitement run up her body and she shivered. She nodded again, "Oh, God… John… please!"

John roared out his release and thrust hard lifting her a little as he ex spelled himself into her and held her tightly feeling her tightening and listening to her scream.

Roman shook hard as she squealed again and felt her juices flood out. She panted against his shoulder and held onto him. She shivered as her body jerked. "God… we need… to play… that game again…" She chuckled.

John chuckled. "I think you may be right." He panted and laid them down on their sides. He still remained wrapped around her and connected to her. He shivered and kissed her. "I love you, you know?"

She gave him a moan and kissed his lips. "I love you too." she rubbed her leg up and down his hip. "Very much." She gave a sighed as she kissed down his neck to his chest. Then she pressed her forehead to where his heart was and and sighed again. "I missed you too."

"I missed you. We all miss you." He kissed her forehead and ran his hands over her belly. "He's a little trickster even in utero." He chuckled and rubbed her belly in slow circles.

She giggled as she watched him rubbed her belly. "You really do like when we grow with child, don't you?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful. It's the greatest thing a woman can do... Besides kick ass like you do. But it's beautiful... I just love it." He kissed her again.

She gave a little moan and smiled at him. "Well, if I need some special attention while I'm pregnant I'll make sure to come to you. Rub my tummy again." she giggled.

He rubbed it again and chuckled. "It's just beautiful. I'll give you whatever attention you desire whenever you need it not just when you're pregnant. I want to help." He said. "I have a lot to give."

She smiled at him. "I know you do. And I'll keep that in mind. I usually try to fill my days with harry and Lee." She shrugged. "A habit. I'm just so used to having them around. We should hangout more often, huh?"

"Yes, I think we should. We will find balance. All of us will." He sighed. "I came into this late, I sometimes wish I hadn't." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly some more.

"It's okay, just like you said. We will find balance." She giggled and kissed him. She Leaned up on her hand and looked at him. "You know… I kind of have a tradition that I want to keep up. Will you help do it?"

"I'd love to, what is it?" He asked.

She smiled and then laid back down. "Um… well. No its not a tradition. Its just a thought I use. Right before I had Luke Fred gave me a ring, then Harry gave me a ring but we didn't become sexually active until later. THen Lee gave me a ring then we had Rain. I'm not asking for a ring… well not yet. What I'm trying to say is, can we wait on having children until we are married?" She turned a slight pink with embarrassment. "I mean I enjoy sex but you are a fertility god and I know you can have that power to prevent pregnancy just as much as you can cause it. Oh, never mind, I'm talking too much."

John pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "we can wait as long as you want, Ro. We've got time." He said and kissed her. "When you're ready for those steps I will be."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed him and then hid her face into his chest.

John held her and smiled. " I love you, shy, bold... I do." He laughed.

She giggled. "Hey!" She looked up at him. "Who said to stop rubbing my tummy?" She asked. She pressed her belly into this and giggled.

He chuckled and rubbed her belly and started to hum a Hawaiian song to her..

Roman sat up a little and pulled a blanket over them. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. There was just something about the way he touched her that made her feel more normal. Lately she had felt too big and unattractive but at the same time she wasn't around the everyone and her sex drive was just too low because of Damon. She sighed and looked up at him. "Are we spending the night here?"

"I think we can, it's our house." He said to her.

She giggled. "Now how kinky is that? I break into your home and you keep it and call it ours. You are totally sleeping with the burglar." She giggled.

"Well you're a very hot appealing burglar." He chuckled.

"Maybe next time I'll dress into a cat suit… are they catsuits… or is it a burglar cat suit?" She shrugged, "Anyways, I'll put on a black one and break into your room and attack you." She giggled. "All ninja style."

John shivered. "Ooo I'd like that." He said and chuckled.

Roman chuckled, "You would. Then we could wrestle and once you have pinned the bad burglar down you can punish her." She giggled as she pressed a little closer to him. She kissed him and then tucked her head under his chin.

He chuckled and rubbed her belly and started to hum again. He felt his body grow heavy with sleep.

Roman took in his scent as she closed her eyes. "Love you." she whispered. Before she could take in her next breath she had fallen asleep.

John fell asleep soon after her.

"Mama!" Miles said and sat down in front of her. Celes sat on the back porch surrounded by the littlest kids. "Can we have tiger fishes in the tank Mum's going to build for us?" he asked.

Celes laughed. "I'm sure if you asked her she'd be okay with that. Ask her when she gets back tomorrow with Papa, okay?" she said to him.

"Okay, Mama!" Miles said and hopped up and hugged her and went back over to Danger.

Celes looked back down at Venelope in her lap and started to run her fingers through her hair and then started to braid pieces of it and before she knew it there was an intricate design in her hair and she was pinning it into place. She grinned and kissed her cheek. "Go play." she whispered and watched her get up and toddle over to her siblings.

James sat down next to his mother. "Mama, will I ever be able to hear my siblings the way they all can?" he asked.

Celes sighed and pulled him closer. "I'm not sure, sweetness." she said to him. "I wish I knew, I wish you could."

"Me too. Or you know at least hold it with Rain, we can sometimes… but it never lasts." he sighed and held onto her. "Does my new little sister talk?"

"Not often, but yes." she said. "You want to feel?" she asked.

James nodded.

Celes picked up his hand and put it over Zoe's heartbeat. "That's her heart beating, shes strong yeah?"

"Really strong. I heard Daddy say she was going to be little." he said.

"She will be." Celes nodded.

"Well that's good, then she will be like you. We can always use more little people." he said.

Celes laughed. "Little people? I'm a little person?" she asked him and poked his side.

James gave a little squeal and skipped away.

Celes laughed and watched the kids play for a while humming to herself. She missed spending time with them, this summer she was going to make a point to spend a lot of time with them while the older ones were home.

Harry came up from the beach and watched Celes with the kids. She seemed a little sad, he watched as she laughed with them. She poked at the girls and teased the boys. He chuckled when he watched her looking at Hail clearly having a conversation with him. He just watched for a while and then when Val came out to get Hail for bed he noticed yawning children and stepped forward. "Alright, bath, teeth and bed." he said.

Celes smiled up at him and took his hand and got up. She offered her hands to Danger and Miles. "Separate out, you lot." she said to all of them and followed the girls into the bathroom while Harry and Val went with the boys.

After bathtime and teeth brushing Celes let the kids pile into the entertainment room and sang them a song and then hummed to them until they all fell asleep.

After the kids were down and sleeping, Harry led Celes back out to the back porch and helped her into the hanging bed. He crawled in after her and pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck taking in her scent. He really missed her, he had been so mean to her the day before for no reason. Something about Hawaii just made him a little wild, especially about Roman. He sighed and kissed her neck then pulled away. "You seem a little sad, little dove, what's going on?"

Celes rolled over to face him, she pressed her lips to his and gave a little moan. "I'm sorry, I'm not really unhappy…" she said and kissed him again.

"Don't apologize to me, I'm the one who should be." He said and kissed her again and then her cheeks again. "I don't think I take enough time to give you the romance you desire."

Celes smiled and trailed her fingers over his cheek. "You do, you just don't do it consciously." She whispered. "You do things for me and you don't even know it. You comfort me when I'm down, even if you don't know what the problem is you've always been quick to rub my back and ask if I'm okay." She kissed him again and snuggled a little closer.

Harry held her and sighed. "Well I'm glad you notice." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Something else is up though."

Celes gave a little sigh and pulled back from him. Her eyes filled with tears. "Can… can I talk to you about… John? Is that okay?" she asked.

Harry gave her a look of mild surprise. "Why not Lee?" he asked.

Celes captured her bottom lip between her teeth and sniffed. "Um, well I… I don't really talk to Lee about John… I mean when things were bad at Hogwarts… I just don't." she whispered and her lip trembled so she bit it again.

Harry wiped some stray tears off her cheeks and kissed her so she stopped biting her lip. "Alright, talk to me." he whispered.

"I… I think I did something… I think I hurt John." she whispered. "I didn't mean to but he's been… distant. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't… I just you know pregnant and all… and then now… I've never had to you know make something up to him… I don't know how to ask him about it… I don't… I just feel… I don't know. I'm sad about it, I'm confused… Harry please… please just tell me what to do." she said, by the end her voice was cracking and she was crying hard.

Harry held her close and let her just cry for a bit and then when she started to calm down he pulled back and wiped her cheeks and even her nose and kissed her. "Celes, if there is something I have always known about you its that when you need to find the words to apologize and express yourself. And Little Dove, John loves you… he has loved you for so long. He will always forgive you because he loves you." he said and wiped more tears from her cheeks.

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I've been lately. I'm upset because Ro is gone, but not just that… Lee, he's Zoe's father but he's been missing Roman so much… that its just been hard. I know he wasn't doing it on purpose I think he's using the opportunity to make up for lost time with the babies… but the part of me that craves him felt so… rejected. And I wasn't kind to you or John when it came to the comfort you provided." she said and sniffed.

Harry sighed. "I get it, probably better than John given I've been around you when you're pregnant a lot more. I'm okay. Me lashing out at you though… that was wrong and I shouldn't have."

Celes shook her head. "You're not in the doghouse, really I just want to fix things…" she sighed and shut her eyes and pressed her face into where his heartbeat was. "I love you, so much. And tomorrow after the experiment I will reward you. I promise." she said and smiled against his heartbeat.

Harry chuckled. "I look forward to that, Little Dove." he said, ideas flashing through his mind on just how she could reward him.

"Harry…" Celes asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we stay here tonight?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Sure, we can sleep right here tonight." he said and pulled her closer.

Celes sighed and hummed to herself until she fell asleep.

The next morning the heat from the morning sun woke Harry. He held Celes close to him and decided to shade them a little better and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up it was because he heard excited voices of children. He sat up and eased away from Celes who was still sleeping soundly shockingly and crawled out of the bed to see the kids swarming Roman and John. He lifted his hand in a wave and grinned as they slowly made their way over to the porch. He looked back at Celes as they got to him and then at both of them.

"Sleeping in the hanging bed I see." Roman teased. She kissed his cheek. "Ice cream time. Ice cream time. Ice cream time." She sang as she walked into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled as all the kids followed her chanting the same thing. "Lee won't like that." he said and looked at John. "Good night?" he asked.

"Lee isn't here to stop me." Roman sang.

John chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Harry nodded. "Good, and you know Lee will find out." he added to Roman and looked back at Celes still sleeping in the bed. He sighed and pulled the sheet over her. "I'll help at least, I'll make something other than ice cream to eat." he said and went into the kitchen after her.

"Go for it." Roman told him as she passed out small plastic cups of ice cream to the kids that wanted it. "Breakfast of champions!"

John chuckled. "I'm so not in this."

"Yes you are. I'll tell Lee you didn't even try to stop me." Roman teased.

"She'll do it mate." Harry said and started to put together some breakfast to go with the ice cream.

"Means just mean. And after I gave you the best night of your life." He shook his head.

Roman giggled. "Payback to Kama for teasing me."

Harry chuckled. "Awe so good to hear you're starting to fit right in there mate." he said and winked at John as he scrambled eggs.

"Fitting into what?" Celes asked from the door rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Me teasing Roman and her getting me back for it." John said and shook his head.

Roman giggled. "Wondering how you walked into this little trap, aren't ya? It's the same way on how I walked into your little word trap." She giggled again and licked her spoon of ice cream.

Celes nodded. "Oh." she smiled a little and went over and sat close to where Harry was cooking and grinned at him. "Can I have turkey bacon please." she asked.

"Yes you can." he said and turned and kissed her and then slid a plate in front of her and started distributing plates to the kids slowly.

"So after breakfast we will remove all the bones in your arm, I thought wed do the same arm." Celes giggled as she ate.

"The removal of the bones in your right arm. Want to see Dad's are go all limp and floppy?" She asked the kids.

"I do, I bet it'll be cool looking." James said.

"I don't know, won't it be a little… painful?" Miles asked.

"It won't hurt him at all, Bubba." Celes said to Miles.

"I want to see!" Danger said excitedly.

"Count me out." Rain said and shook her head.

"Can I watch?" Lana asked.

Bree nodded with wide eyes. "Me too?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "Sure."

"Oh we should do popcorn! The sweet kind." Albus said happily.

"If there is no bones in dad's arm does that mean his arm with stretch when you pull on it?" Cello asked.

Celes laughed. "No, Little Dhampir, you don't get to pull and stretch it but you can poke it. I'll let you all poke it if you'd like."

Harry shook his head. "Just put my arm on display why don't you?"

Celes giggled and looked at him. "Why of course, honey, its a learning opportunity." she said batting her eyelashes at him.

Roman giggled as she finished her ice cream. "It's pure academical." She said mimicking Slughorn. She pulled out a bowl of fruit and ate a few pieces. Then she held a pineapple with her teeth and offered it to John.

John took the pineapple and then kissed her smacking his lips. "Yum." he said winking at her.

Celes stiffened and blushed at her reaction and slid off the stool with her plate. "I'm going to go check the potion. Come to me when you're ready." she stood on her toes and kissed Harry's cheek and left without another word.

Harry watched her go and sighed and went back to making the scrambled eggs small for Vinny and Hail.

 _"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad."_ Hail chanted.

Lee yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Hail, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as he placed a plate in front of him.

" _Is that before or after you change me?"_ Hail giggled as he ate his eggs.

Lee shook his head as he pour himself some tea. "When are you going to start talking? With all this trouble you make I demand you say my name first."

 _"Nope. I'm gonna recite a song."_ Hail said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So you going to watch the experiment this morning too. Seems it'll be a family affair with some few exceptions." he asked Lee.

"The experiment?" He asked as she frowned. "The arm thing? No, I'm good." He looked at the little plastic cups. "Ro why is there ice cream in these cups?"

"I don't know. I'm innocent. Been sitting here feeding John fruit." She said over a piece of guava she was offering John.

"I just made breakfast, I blame John." Harry said shrugging.

"John!" Lee said. "You allowed Roman to give the kids ice cream for breakfast? Aren't you their warrior?"

John chuckled as he chewed his fruit. "I did, but Harry was making breakfast so I figured it'd be okay." he shrugged and gave Roman a smile meant for her only and took another piece of fruit from her.

Roman giggled. "Think of it this way, they had milk with their eggs."

"Thats not the Same." Lee told her.

"Sure it is. I'll prove it." She held onto John's arm as she slid off her stool. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out the carton. "It says right here. Its made of milk, sugar, and fruit. You blend it and freeze it and Tada! Frozen milk. Besides milk is good for the bones. And fruit is good for you too."

Lee groaned. "Thats not the same."

"Yes it is. And this one is strawberry. So, its frozen strawberry milk." Roman said as she put the ice cream away and walked back to her stool.

John chuckled. "I think she's got you there." he said with a shrug and offered Roman a piece of fruit with his own teeth.

Harry shook his head wondering when they became the team they appeared to be at the moment.

Roman giggled as she took the fruit and ate it. "Tada."

Lee shook his head. "Bratty woman. I'm gonna get you back for that." He growled.

Harry looked around the room. "Well, I have served you all breakfast, I'm going to go find Mama. We will make sure to come out here when its time to start." he said winking at them. He patted Lee on the arm and went over and kissed Roman on the top of the head and ran a hand down her back then walked out of the kitchen. He walked into Celes' work room and found that she had her music on high but she wasn't dancing around like the day before. He walked over and pulled her into his arms and wiped her cheeks. "Its alright." he said.

"No, no its really not alright. I don't want to be… all emotional and annoyed with… just everything. Its not just Roman… its _everything_! I just… think I need to go home. Clearly I'm not going to get an opportunity to fix anything. I just need to go home." she sighed.

Harry ran a hand down her face and sighed. "You can't go home yet, our mini vacation isn't over. It'll get better, it always does." he kissed her forehead. "Now show me this potion." he prompted, attempting to distract her from her thoughts.

Roman sighed and shook her head. "I'm full now." She told John as he offered her another fruit. She reached up and took it from his lips just to kiss him. She giggled and then turned to Lee, who was grumbling still. The kids all scattered until it was time to take the bones out of Harry's arm.

John lifted her chin and kissed her again. Making a slow exploration of her mouth. He moaned with her and then pulled back. "I'll go get the kids ready." he said and then pressed his lips to her temple before walking away.

"Where's Celes?" Lee asked.

Roman licked her lips, "Something about feeling annoyed and going to go check on her potion."

Lee sighed, "Zoe is a hard one." He made himself a plate and sat down across from Roman. He looked her over and smiled at her. "You look better."

"I feel better." She shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, just been picking on the kids. I don't really have that bond that you and Harry have with them. I miss and need that. So I've decided to pick on them." He shrugged and then smiled. "I find I'm quite good at it."

"You should be. I mean you ran with me, Fred and George for a long time." She giggled.

"So, what is the plan today?" He asked.

"Fun in the sun, well, more like observing Harry's arm grow limp with no bones, watch the bones grow back to see if Celes' potion worked, and then fun in the sun. That's the plan. Fun in the sun with the kids." Roman smiled.

"Sounds good. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, yes I did. I always enjoy time with John." She smiled as she picked at a tile. She bit her lower lip and started to think of a way to have him again.

Lee chuckled as he finished his plate. He placed all the dishes in the sink. He turned to Roman and tugged on his short hair. He leaned down and kissed kissed her. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness of ice cream and fruit. He didn't like sweets but the taste of it on Roman's tongue was something that he could never get enough of.

Roman moaned again and then pulled back. "Do the dishes." She giggled.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled. "You behave. You are already on my list."

"Oh, Lee has a list. Is this the naughty list?"

"You are _always_ on my naughty list. On the top actually."

Roman laughed, "Then I have been doing my job right." She giggled and slid off her stool.

Celes looked over the potion one last time then put some in a vile and turned to Harry with a grin. "It's done!" She sang waving the vile.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, well let's go back out there."

Celes smiled. "Okay."

Harry led her from her workroom and back out into a public area. He fount Rain and James and sat Celes down with them. "I shall gather the other kids." He kissed Celes' cheek.

"You should really watch!" James said to Rain.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no." She said as she shook her head.

Danger ran into the room. "Its time to do the experiment!" She hopped around. "THis is going to be fun!"

Celes laughed. "You're going to enjoy this too much I think Dang." She said.

Miles came in. "Dad says it's time!" He said and collided with Danger and held her steady. "Sorry."

"I'm good." She told him and bounced on her toes. "This is going to be fun!" She giggled.

"That's my que, I'm so out of here." Rain said as she got up and walked out.

Roman chuckled as she walked into the room holding her belly and had a few kids latched to the skirt of her dress. "Let the arm bone melting begin." She giggled as she sat in a chair.

Lana giggled and hopped up and down with excitement.

"Mama, are you sure we can't tug on Dad's arm? I think that should be tested, so we know if his arm will stretch." Cello said as he sat on her lap.

"I'm sure." She said and poked his nose. "Everyone sit." She said as Harry come back in with the twins.

"Let's do this!" He said pumping himself up.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "You want to melt his bones?" She asked her.

"Sure!" Roman scooted to the edge of her seat. She took Harry's arm and then waved her hand. When she let it go it flopped down to his side. She giggled and the kids all chorused an 'ew' and then became excited.

"Alright let the poking comense." Harry chuckled.

James looked around at his siblings and then touched his dads arm and laughed. "Weird! We totally have to write Luke and Jude about this!"

Danger hopped up and held Harry's hand. She giggled. and made a hi-five and then turned and hit Miles with it. "Its like the putty mum made us."

Miles went over and did a test of it and laughed. "Dad, this is cool." he said.

Harry chuckled. "Its a lot less terrifying when your mum does it then some old mad man who pretends to be something hes not." he shrugged.

Roman laughed. "It should be."

"Pull on his arm!" Cello said.

"Marcello, what did I say about that. Poking yes, pulling no." Celes said to him.

"Ooo Mama used your full name." Albus teased.

Cello frowned. "I just want to see if it will stretch." He grumbled. "I didn't even pull on it."

Roman chuckled.

Lana ran between Harry's legs and ran around Danger hopping up and down. "Me next! Me next! Me next!"

Harry chuckled and lifted his hand for Lana to poke it.

Bree walked up and made a face, she was only there because Lana was. She poked his arm and shivered. "That's yucky! Fix it Mama." she said.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Not till everyone's gotten to touch Dad's arm." she said and went over to Cello. She knelt down in front of him. "One tug." she said to him and poked his nose.

"Awesome!" he jumped up and ran to Harry.

Lana squealed as she tried to chase Bree with Harry's arm.

"Stop! Ewe! I'm going to find Rainy!" she screamed running out of the room.

Celes laughed and shook her head.

Lana laughed and then passed Harry's arm to Cello and ran after Bree.

Cello laughed and then pulled on Harry's arm. "Well, it kind of stretches."

Harry nodded. "Its still skin and attached." he said to Cello.

Albus walked up to his dad and touched his arm and little leaves sprouted from Harry's arm. His eyes widened. "Sorry." he said.

Harry looked at the leaves in fascination. "No, its okay… just be careful." he said and picked the leaves off.

"Well, at least we know he as magic." Roman smiled. "Brax, you want to touch Uncle Harry's arm?"

Abraxas nodded and toddled forward and did so. He smiled and poked it again.

James nudged Scorpie. "Go for it mate." he said.

Scropie laughed and stepped forward and poked it with his brother. "Weird."

"Mama, can you take the bones out of my arms? Then I can go running around like this?" She twisted her body so that her sleeves of her shirt flapped around her.

"Lets save that for after we are sure the potions works right." Celes laughed.

Roman chuckled, "Their new game is boneless arms. I can see all the kids running around with their sleeves flopping around as they chase each other." She shook her head.

"It'll be like Horton hears a who up in here!" Harry chuckled.

Celes giggled and held up the vile. "Are we ready?" She asked.

The kids all nodded and waited with anticipation. ROman chuckled, "I think that is a yes. Lets see how your potion works." She was even excited herself.

Celes handed the vile to Harry and smiled. "Bottoms up Potter!" She said cheerfully.

Harry chuckled and downed the vile. "That is just disgusting!" He said and then made a little noise. "Tingley!" He said surprised.

Celes squealed. "Yay!"

"So, no pain? Just tingling?" ROman asked as she pinched his arm. "By George, I think Celes got it!" She giggled.

"Oh yes!" Celes jumped up and down and clapped!

Harry chuckled. "It's like my arm fell asleep. No pain just tingling."

Celes held out her hand and a notebook and pen appeared and she started to jot down what Harry said.

Roman smiled. "Well, that was fun. I'm really happy that it worked. Now there will be boo-coo money coming in for that." She kissed Celes' forehead. "Good job, Cel-Bear." She pulled on Harry's arm. "Thanks for being the experiment." She told him and kissed his cheek. "Who want's ice cream?" She asked as she started out the room.

"No!" Harry said. "Wait at least till this afternoon!"

Celes giggled. She kissed Harry, "I want ice cream!" She said following Roman.

"You've been over ruled." Roman sang. "We are having ice cream again."

Harry followed the girls and kids to the kitchen when he saw Lee he grinned. "No you're not!" He sang in a tease.

Celes giggled and smiled up at Lee and walked over to the freezer and pulled out ice cream cups for all of them humming to herself.

Lee growled and waved his hand l. The ice cream and everything disappeared. "No ice cream. They had ice cream for breakfast and it hasn't even been two hours since then."

"Ice cream Nazi. We are celebrating the success of Celes' potion. Her name is gonna be in books!" Roman told him.

Celes blushed. "I didn't even think of that." She said and looked at Lee. "Please." She asked softly. She was still blushing.

Harry chuckled as he sat down and laid his half limp arm in the island.

Lee groaned. "Okay fine... only because this is a big deal. Other than that it would be no."

"Woot! Ice cream time!" Roman told the kids as Lee made the ice cream appear.

Celes grinned and took her cup and kissed Lee's cheek. "Thank you." She said and looked around the kitchen. "So... Where's John?" She asked eating her ice cream happily.

Roman felt out for him. "Upstairs painting." She shrugged.

"He calls it Papa time." Danger said as she ate her ice cream. "We never get to see what he paints but if we are quiet we can sit in the room with him."

Celes smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll talk to Papa later." She said and kissed Harry's cheek. She still reached out to John and gave him three little nudges then kissed Lees cheek then Romans and went around the room and kissed the kids. "I'm off to swim!" She announced. "Then I'll come down to the beach and join you all!" She said and left the kitchen still eating her ice cream. She felt pretty good, pretty accomplished. She went down the stairs of her lagoon and took off her dress to reveal a little blue swimsuit and sank into the water and drifted around in it humming to herself.

"So your name is gonna be in books, eh?" Lee asked as he stood by the lagoon watching her.

Celes nodded as she floated and looked up at him. "I didn't even think of it till Ro said something." She blushed and stopped swimming. "I'm a little nervous now that I think about it."

"Why? Harry says it worked. There is no reason to be nervous about it. You even came up with the healing cream." Lee sat on the bottom step and out his feet into the water.

Celes smiled. "I actually modified it from the stuff I used on Ro third year after Alan... You know." She whispered and came over and rested her chin next to where he sat. "The potion though..." She grinned. "It's sort of awesome." She said.

"Sort of awesome?" He asked and then shook his head. "Roman swears by it. So does Harry, since he had to go through it the first time." He chuckled. "I think it _is_ awesome." He smiled down at her and poked her nose. "You come up with great ideas too, not just Ro."

She wrinkles her nose and blushed deeper. "Thank you." She said softly. "I think that it's great... I feel like I'm in my prime for it. I was thinking of working other ones too. The sleeping potions, I thought we could modify them to be stronger without side effects because you know they don't always work for say, us." She shrugged.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, and it doesn't help that we have two... three dream walkers with us."

Celes giggled. "Those pesky Hawaiians." She said shaking her head and looked up at him. "You gonna spend time with Ro?" She asked.

"It wasn't my plan and we haven't talked about it." He shrugged. "I was actually looking to spend time with you. You kind of ditched me yesterday."

Celes winced and touched his knee. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I seem to get distracted easily these days. I'm yours until Harry wants me then." She said brightly.

Lee chuckled. "I can handle that." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Celes opened her eyes and looked into his. "I love you too." She curled her hand into his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "What's the plan, Chocolate Bear?" She asked against his lips.

He shook his head. "No plan. Just doing what Ro and John seem to like doing. Have fun with no plans." He kissed her and then stood up. He jumped in the lagoon and swam away from her.

Celes giggled and dipped under the water and followed him. She popped up a few inches from him and let a stream of water spray him. She giggled. "Water games are always fun for me." She teased.

"You bratty woman!" He laughed as he splashed her. "Get over here so I can toss you in." He growled playfully.

Celes gave a little squeal and attempted to dive in the other direction away from him.

Lee dove in and swam towards her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer. When he went to wrap his arms around her she slipped away.

Celes giggled as she swam away. "This is my playground baby, you ain't got nothin on me here!" She teased and dipped under the water going deeper and swimming under him then coming up by the waterfall.

"Owe. Owe. Cramp." He groaned as he sank under water.

Celes immediately reacted without a thought and swam down and started to pull him back up to make sure he was okay.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I win." He said against her lips. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Celes' heart rate picked up and she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. She shivered and pulled away and gave him a little smile. "Oh really?" She asked and let the little ball of water floating above them fall on them both and giggled.

He laughed and then kissed her again. "Brat." He let her go and then splashed her.

Celes gave a little gasp and splashed him back. She dipped under the water and got his ankles and tugged him under.

Lee pulled her up by his foot and then resurfaced with her. He tossed her to the other side of the lagoon. "Ye wee water fairy."

Celes shivered. "Aye that'd be me." She said thickening her accent. She giggled and swam up to him hovering just out of his reach. "Ya know, ye keep talkin like that I may just have to jump ye." She said in a low sultry accented voice.

"Maybe I want ye to be havin' ye way wit me." He teased. He gave her a heated look and then popped out the water and onto the steps. "Ye ought naught be making me wait." He told her and popped up to her tree house.

Celes giggled and popped to follow him, it was easier for her to find him now that they were more strongly connected. She looked at him, sitting on the bed in the tree house and moaned. "God you're hot." She gasped still in her accent. He body heated as she walked towards him. "Like hot fudge... I just want to lick you..." She moaned and got to him and leaned down and licked the side of his neck.

Lee chuckled he waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. "Well then, lick away. Who am I to deny you of such pleasure?" He told her as he laid back on the bed. He folded his arms under his head. "You may feast upon me."

Celes giggled and shivered. She crawled over him and leaned down and licked his neck again. She moaned. "Yep taisty." She moaned and then licked down to his pecks and around the contours. She looked up at him and dipped down to his abs and licked the contours of each ab muscle. She giggled a little and licked his belly button and the down along his v lines. Then she licked up his shaft and moaned and shivered.

Lee hissed in pleasure. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips. He pulsed with anticipation. He looked back down at her and moaned again. He wanted to reach down and make her stop teasing him but he told her to basically do as she pleased with him.

Celes smiled and licked his shaft again and then took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue ring around it and moaned and swallowed him and moaned when she got him to the back of her throat and sent vibrations through him.

Lee moaned as he rolled back onto his head. He lifted his hip a little and slowly started to pump in and out of her mouth. He shivered and moaned again. "God!" he growled as he fisted his hands into the sheets.

Celes moaned as she continued to move her mouth on him applying suction and swirling her tongue ring along the top of his shaft. She moaned, he tasted so good she just wanted to devour him. She moaned again and bobbed her head a little faster.

Lee moaned as he pumped his hips a little faster. He rolled back onto his head and then looked down at Celes. "Celes… God!" He shivered and panted. He slid his hand down into her hair and moaned again.

Celes gave a tiny giggle and continued to take him in and out of her mouth. She moaned and reached up and massaged his sack to increase stimulation. She swirled her tongue around the entire shaft and applied more suction.

"Celes… Celes…" He rolled back onto his head. He lifted his hips and moaned loudly as his orgams hit him hard. His body shook and he shivered as he laid on the bed. "I'm sorry… I tried to tell you…"

Celes moaned and swallowed and looked up at him. "That's alright." She said and licked her lips and crawled up over his body and snuggled half on top of him and kissed his neck. She sighed and smiled. "It's nice to please you," she purred in his ear.

Lee moaned and shivered. He kissed the side of her neck up to her lips. "I enjoy pleasing you more." He told her. He lifted her hips and slid into her core. He moaned at the feel of her hot, wanting, tight core. He brushed his fingers over her clit. He then slid his hands up her body to her breast. "This is all you, continue to feast upon me."

Celes shivered and moaned. "I-I love w-when I get to do this t-to y-you" she said and lifted and rolled her hips at the same time arching her back and pressing her breasts into his hands. She dropped her head back and her hair tickled to tops of his thighs as she moved.

Lee moaned as he rolled his hips up to meet her slow rhythm. He massaged her breast and moaned as he played with nipple rings. He closed his eyes as he took in the feel of her. He rolled and pinched her nipple and watched as her milk leaked out. He sat up and licked her breast clean.

Celes shivered and moaned and her head went light. "Oh G-God I missed that and didn't e-even know." She stuttered and rolled her hips as her core tightened around him. She moaned and looked at him and pulled his face up to hers and seized his lips and then slipped her tongue into his mouth as she started to move a little faster.

He moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He moaned again as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her move on top him. He held her tighter as he moved his hips faster into her. He kissed down her neck and nip it, leaving hickies down her neck.

Celes started to give little shrieking moans and wrapped her arms around him and moved faster with him. She kissed him again and down his chin she nipped his neck and shrieked out another moan and spread her legs a little wider to take more of him in with each thrust.

Lee moaned as she thrust harder into her. He bent her back a little more and kissed down her collarbones. he licked her breast and nipped on her nipples. He sucked on her nipples and rolled her nipple in his mouth. He pulled onto her nipple rings and moaned louder. He lifted her up and down on him faster and harder. He shivered and moaned again.

Celes' body tightened and she moaned a shriek again. She held onto him as her orgasm lept into her body at top speed. "L-Lee please... I'm going to... Oh G-God..." She moaned and shut her eyes.

Lee thrust harder and faster. He moaned, "Yes…" he moaned again. He held her with one arm and slid a hand down between them. He pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed it fast. "God… Come Celes!"

Celes dropped her head back and let out scream as her orgasm washed over her. She shiver and held onto him tightly as her body jerked and tightened then loosened then she'd jerk again and it'd tighten all over! She moaned and dropped her head on his shoulder jerking some more.

Lee growled out his orgasm and maond. He jerked a little and shivered. He laid back on the bed pulling her with him and then turned them onto their sides. He moaned again and kissed her as he rubbed her back. "You… little minx." He moaned and kissed her again.

Celes giggled. She panted a little and looked at him. "You... Totally started... It this time..." She moaned and kissed him. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed. "I love you." She said against his neck and then pulled back and kissed his chin.

He chuckled, "I love you too." He kissed her and moaned. "And you are the one that started this. Not me." he told her. "I would never do such a thing as start something." he teased.

"Oh no, you would never." She gasped in mock shock.

"That's right!" he chuckled and kissed her. he sighed and rubbed her back. "Shall we go and see what kind of trouble the kids and Ro are getting into?" He asked as he kissed her again.

"Oh yes! Maybe we can get them to play a game." She said excitedly and leaned up. "I like playing with the kids." She giggled. "I didn't even know how much until yesterday."

Lee chuckled as he leaned up and kissed her. He crawled over her to get out the bed. "They keep you entertained." he waved his hand and he was dressed in his white hawaiian board shorts and Celes back in her blue bathingsuit. He picked her up and popped them back to the house. He looked over to the beach and found Roman, Harry, John, and Val on the beach with the kids. Harry was chasing some of the kids around the beach. Hail looked like he was talking to John and Roman as he sat in Val's lap.

Celes giggled and then looked up at Lee with a grin and smacked his ass. "Come on!" She exclaimed and ran down to the beach and scooped up Bree as she came screaming by from Harry and spun around. "What are we doing?" She asked the adults as Lee caught up to them.

Harry came over and plucked Bree from her arms. "I'm chasing little kids pretending to be hermit crabs!" He exclaimed.

Celes giggled and gave a radiant smile. "Sounds fun!" She said and looked at the others. "And you beautiful people?" She asked in a perky voice.

"We are arguing with Hail." Roman said as she looked up at Celes. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Uh... I didn't feel bad. Just wanted to let the fact that I've totally made an innovative leap in healing magic rub in..." Then she looked at Lee and smiled. "Okay yeah, I feel better." She giggled.

Lee chuckled as he sat down on the blanket and pulled Celes onto his lap. "Yeah, she is feeling better."

Roman smiled, "Now back to our argument." She looked over to Hail. "There are only two ways you are going to stuff dad into a shell and that is if you have a big shell for him to fit in or, you shrink him down like a hermit crab and stuff him into a shell."

Hail raised his hand to object and then growled at Roman. " _Fine, but I can always dream about putting him into a shell."_

"That's fine, but remember, you shrink him down or you grow a shell." Roman poked his nose.

Celes giggled. "I'm not dire I want to know." She shook her head and absently rubbed Lee's thigh. She already craved sex again but she wanted to spend time with her family. "Hey! Can I cook dinner tonight?" She asked.

"You want to cook dinner?" Lee asked. "And how and what are you going to cook?"

" _No meat! Unless its fish. Fish is good."_ Hail told her.

Celes laughed. "Lemon glazed salmon." She said. "Is that okay, your little highness?" She asked Hail.

" _Yes, you may proceed on cooking the fish._ " hail told her as he leaned back into Val's stomach and wiggled his toes.

Roman chuckled, "Come here, little monster." She told Hail and held out her hands to him. "That does sound pretty good." She told Celes. She pulled Hail onto her lap and started to play with his hair.

"Yeah? Lemon anything sounds good these day. I thought that with like mixed veggies... And I don't know some kind of starch?" She said and looked up at Lee and then over at John. "Any ideas?" She asked them.

"Well we are in Hawaii and the only starches we eat are macaroni salad and rice." John told her.

"What kind of mixed veggies? You aren't going to make peas are you?" Roman asked with a frown. "Oh, and no lima beans." She shivered in disgust.

Celes giggled. "No you don't like those veggies. How about broccoli, cauliflower and beans... Uh like green beans? Over a bed of white rice?" She asked.

"Oh! Can it be broccoli, cauliflower, and zucchini all steamed up and melted cheese over it?" Roman asked.

" _Cheesie veggies!"_ Hail cheered.

"That's sounds good." Celes gave a little moan. She kissed Lee's chin and nodded. "That is what I'll make... Oh and dessert I need to make dessert, maybe if it's okay we can take a break from ice cream?" She asked.

"No bake pineapple cheesecake!" Ro and Hail said at once.

"Oh!" Celes gave another moan. "That sounds really yummy!" She said and bounced a little in Lees lap. "I will make that!"

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Would you like me to help you cook?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "I would. I love being in the kitchen with you." She said happily. She leaned against him and watched Harry swing Lana around and the Bree demanding he do the same.

Hail gave a squeal that was a cross between a scream and gasp. " _Mum! Look!"_ he pointed down at his shadow. " _I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!"_

Roman chuckled, "You silly boy. Its only your braids." she laughed as she smoothed back his braids.

" _Put it back! I'm Batman!"_ he told her.

Celes giggled at him. "The Dark Knight has spoken!" She said.

Val laughed. "Does this make me Robin? Or Darkwing?"

" _Robin. Robin is Batman's sidekick. Darkwing is a duck."_ Hail laughed.

Roman chuckled as she continued to braid his hair, "You are so silly. And what would that make Jude?"

" _Batgirl!"_ Hail said.

"Just to chime in for the record, Darkwing is in fact Robin after he grows up." John shrugged.

"Jude could be Batgirl." Val nodded and took a minute to picture it.

Celes giggled. "You are a nerd, John and I love it." She winked at him.

Hail looked over to John. " _But there is a cartoon that is called Darkwing duck… I have never seen no Robin as Darkwing. Prove it to me!"_ he demanded of him.

John chucked. "I'll show you the comic books when we get home." He said.

" _If its true then Hearts will be Darkwing."_ Hail said. He gave a yawn and leaned more on Roman's belly. " _I'm Batman."_

John gave it thought. "Sorry it's Nightwing. Got my wings mixed up." He said watching Hail. He sent his magic self to kiss the little boys forehead. "Sleep, we will talk about it when you wake, Batman."

Celes watched Hail drift into sleep and sighed. "He's so adorable. I just love him." She said and then looked over at the kids and to Vinny who slept in between John and Ro. "I love all the kids. I love getting to have them around all the time."

Lee smiled, "And they love being around us."

Roman smiled as she adjusted Hail so that he curled up into her lap. "They are awesome." she said as she braided the back of his head. She looked up at John and smiled at him. "So you got your wings wrong, eh?" she winked at him. " _I don't mind you being one of my wings. Then you can touch me all you want."_

John chuckled. " _I can do that already but to be attached to you..."_ He trailed off and have an audible moan. He leaned over Vinny and kissed Roman slowly.

She giggled against his lips and kissed him. "Mmm, that taste good too." She pushed him back. "I'm playing hard to get again. You have to do better than that."

John chuckled. "Maybe later, Trick. Maybe I'll try really hard later." He said and glanced around and kissed her once more before pulling away.

Roman picked Hail up and turned him over to do the other side of his head.

Lee watched Roman and frowned, "Ro, why aren't you in your swimsuit?"

She shrugged, "Didn't feel like getting into the water." She smiled at him. "I'm good sitting on the blanket though."

"Just beautiful." John said eyeing her with a smile.

Celes smiled a little. "Well you always look pretty in everything you wear." She offered.

Roman smiled at them. "Thank you and I'm fine."

Celes wiggled her toes in the sand. "So, John what are you gonna do for the rest of the afternoon? Hang on the beach?" She asked him and grinned. "We could okay freeze tag with the kids!" She said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Uh, well… I was going to stay here for a bit… you want to play freeze tag with the kids?"

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "I know it doesn't always seem like it but I do enjoy playing with the kids." She whispered. "It's okay though if you want to stay here. I just thought I'd ask." She said.

"No, I just thought you would want to spend more time with Lee. We can play if that is what you want to do." John said.

Celes bit her lip hard. "It's okay if I play with the kids right?" She asked Lee quietly feeling bad again.

"Stop biting your lip so hard." He told her and lifted her up to her feet. "Get going."

Celes smiled a little. "Sorry." She whispered and kissed him. "Maybe you can chase me around a bed later and have your way with me?" She asked and giggled.

"How about I just tie you to the bed and have my way with you." She smiled and smacked her ass.

Celes shivered and giggled. "I like that idea!" She turned to John and grinned. "Come on we can go start the game and give Harry a break he looks like he's about to die." She said.

John smiled and stood. "Sounds good to me." he looked over to him just in time to see Lana place a real hermit crab down Harry's trunks.

Celes giggled and skipped over holding the bottom of her little belly. She leaned down and plucked the little crab off and sent it on it's way. "Who wants to play freeze tag?" she asked the kids.

"Not me!" Harry gasped and peeled Lana and Bree from his legs. "I'm going to go silently die on the blanket."

Lana frowned up at Celes. "So not fair." She told her.

Celes smiled down at her and poked her nose. She knelt down in front of her and leaned in close feeling mischievous. "When he's asleep you can talk Mum into helping you put one on him." She whispered.

She nodded and then let go of Harry's leg. "Okay!"

Harry looked down at them and shook his head. "I don't know what you two are plotting but I don't like it." He leaned down and kissed Celes, head then Lana's and toddled Bree's then walked over to the blanket.

Celes stood slowly so she wouldn't topple over and clapped her hands. "Freeze tag time! Do we all know how to play?"she asked.

"Papa taught us to play!" Danger said as she bounced up and down. "Who is going to be it?"

"Um... Not it!" Celes said.

"Not it!" Miles called out.

"I'm it!" Danger called.

"Uh, I think you are supposed to say 'not it', Dang." Rain told her.

"Not unless I want to be it. So, I'm it!" She said raising her hand.

Celes laughed. "Okay! Dangers it!" She said and started off. They played for a whole screaming and running around the beach. Celes enjoyed it and when it was time to head in to cook she felt worn out. She waked up to the blanket followed by the kids and John and looked down at Lee. "Food time!" She said to him.

"Alright, lets get everyone back inside and cleaned up." Lee told her.

Roman held Hail to Val and then slowly started to stand up. "My damn legs fell asleep." She grumbled as she stood and held her balance.

"Mum! Can we watch a movie when we are doing bathing?" Rain asked.

"I don't see why not."

John walked over and picked Roman up and kissed her. "Come on we can clean up the kids." He said to her.

Harry stood up and dusted himself off. "Into the house we go!"

Celes leaned down and picked up Vinny and winced a little when her back gave a tug and covered it with a smile. "Let's go!" She said as Vinny snuggled into her arms.

Lee sighed as he picked Vinny up out of her arms. "If you don't slow down, you are going to hurt yourself." He whispered to her.

Celes looked at him and sighed. "I know." She whispered back. "I just..." she shrugged and kissed him then started towards the house.

Harry stood next to Lee and sighed watching her go. "I think I have whiplash." He said to Lee.

"I only told her she needed to slow down a little before she got hurt." Lee told him. "Usually when she don't slow down her old back pain starts to kick in. I was only trying to looking out for her."

Harry chuckled. "Feel her, she's not upset." He said. "I just mean whiplash from all her jumping around from person to person since we got here." He winked. "I think she confused."

Lee sighed as he rubbed Vinny's back. "Yeah. I think so too. I was hoping she and I would have some time last night. It was perfect timing since Ro was going with John but she never came to our room." He shrugged. "We will see what will happen, I guess."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Tie her to a bed, Lee." He suggested with a chuckle. "I can wait for her." He said and started towards the house humming.

Lee chuckled, "I already have plans to do that." He called to him as he held Vinny close to his chest and followed everyone to the house. He set Vinny down in her crib. He looked over Hail when Val laid him down. He smiled at him and patted him on his back. He walked down to the kitchen and pulled out the fish Celes had said she wanted to make.

Celes floted into the kitchen wearing a white dress with a bright green tank top under it on. "Hello lover!" She sang to him and kissed him. She picked up the fish and smiled and started to assemble the glaze for it after she set it down.

"Hello, to you too." He added the rice to the rice cooker and turned it on. He pulled out the veggies and started washing them and cutting them up.

"Hey! Where is my mac and cheese from last night?" Roman asked as she entered the kitchen. "You said you would save me some."

Celes grinned and summoned it and set it on the counter. "You want me to warm it up?" She asked and kissed Lees cheek as she passed him to go back to her glaze.

"Nope, I got it." Roman said as she placed it into the microwave. She then walked over to the refrigerator and filled a bowl up with fruit.

Lee smiled at Celes and blew her a kiss. "Don't eat too much. Dinner will be ready really soon. It won't take long for it to be done." He told Roman.

"'kay." Roman said as she went back to the beeping microwave. She pulled out the hot bowl. "I'm gonna be in the media room with the kids… when they are done washing." She told them.

"Sounds good to me!" Celes said cheerfully feeling really good. She grinned at Roman. "I love you!" She said to her and then went back to her glaze and giggled as she ran her magic over Lee.

Lee smiled at Celes. "So, when are you going to show everyone your new potion? That is going to be really fun, yeah?"

"Oh yes! I thought I'd write the Board of Healing at the Ministry when we got home. Then just sort of let it take me from there." She said and started to soak the fish in the glaze and glanced back at Lee and little goosebumps rose on her arms and she shivered. "It's so... Exciting." She said.

Lee chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you are excited. That really is an accomplishment. A really big one." he smiled at her and washed the veggies again. Then put them in a bot with a little water so they could steam. "You know, that healing cream would be another good one too… You said it was Ro's cream, right? Maybe you should ask though. But that is another good one."

Celes smiled. "I will ask her, like I said I just modified what she already had. It still takes a calm person to apply it, it just heals in half the time." She shrugged. "Big, good things are going to happen for us. I can feel it." She said and picked up the plate of fish and carried it over to Lee and then kissed him. She put the fish in a pan to sear it.

Lee smiled as he watched her. "Still clever." he winked at her.

Celes blushed and looked at him. "Still looks like I should lick him all over. And still funny as hell." She giggled and licked her lips as if his taste was still on them.

"Him? Him who? And what is funny as hell?" Lee asked.

"Oh just this guy I know. I don't think you've met." She teased. "He likes to pick on me sometimes."

"Oh, really? What if I said I have met this guy?" he teased. "He not only likes to pick on you but he likes chains too."

Celes gave a little shiver. "Oh? Is that so, well I'd have to say maybe you and this guy need to team up." She winked at him and flipped the fish.

"I think we must may do that." He smiled at her.

Lana and Bree walked into the kitchen. Newly washed and dressed in their pajamas. Lana wore purple shorts and tanktop while Bree was in a nightgown. "I want juice." Lana said as she pushed her wet hair from her face.

"Me too!" Bree said as she tried to get her little brush through Lana's hair.

"What kind of juice?" Celes asked them.

"Mango." Lana said. "Owe." she told Bree and rubbed her head.

"Peach." Bree said and gave Lana a look. "If you don't brush it, it'll get all icky. It's a pretty feature. Don't you wanna be pretty?" She asked.

She groaned. "You sound like Rainy." she said and stood still as much as possible so that Bree could finish. She found when she allowed Bree to do what she wanted the faster she could go and do what she wanted.

Celes smiled at them and got their juices for them. She set them down on the island and went back to her fish.

"Daddy! Alana's hair needs to be braided now." Bree demanded of her father.

"Yes, ma'am." Lee said standing up. He ran his fingers through her hair and then put two french braid in it. "There, all done."

Lana picked up her juice and drank it as she pulled on one of her braids.

Bree grinned at her father. "Me too?" She asked turning for him.

Lee chuckled and brushed her hair with her brush since her hair was more curlier than Lana's. He placed two french braids in her hair and then kissed the top of her head. "And there you go."

"Thanks daddy!" Bree said and grabbed her juice and then Lana's hand "to the movies!" She declared and started to run out of the kitchen.

"Don't run with juice in your hands." Celes called after them giggling. " So now Daddy is a beautician as well?" She teased Lee.

"Well ever since they saw me do you hair and then Roman's hair, Bree has had this thing of making me do their hair." He shrugged. "I don't mind. It makes them happy. Of course I've noticed the older Lana gets the more... rough she gets... tomboyish. Its cute. Cause she will do anything for Bree and right now Bree wants her pretty."

"Yes, Ive noticed that as well." she smiled fondly. "One benefit of our pregnancies being at the same time is that our kids seem to get a best friend out of it." she giggled and covered the fish and turned to him and rubbed her little belly and dropped her head to one side. "Where did you learn how to braid? I'm mean I've always known you could but never asked how." she said.

"I told you. Grand taught me. Its why I do your and Ro's hair. She told me a good man takes care of his wife in every way possible. Of course, its the only thing I know how to do... Well besides pony tails." He smiled at her. "Your hair is growing fast too."

Celes looked down at it and picked up the end which fell almost to her knee now. "Yeah it is. I haven't wanted to cut it to my waist again and its doubled in length since I started the vitamins John put me on." she said and looked back up at him. "And I remember you telling me that once about the braiding thing… pregnancy brain fart."

He chuckled, "Its okay." He gave a little frown. "Maybe we should but Ro on the vitamins… then her hair would grow faster." He shrugged. "Then again, it would probably even her out." he shook his head. "Anyways, what brought on the dinner? Just feel like celebrating your success?"

Celes smiled. "Yes, that and I've been sort of a brat lately." she shrugged. "So I thought I'd cook." she said and walked over and started pulling stuff out for the no-bake pineapple cheesecake.

"Ah, I see." He looked at the pineapple and chuckled. "So Hail is Batman now." he chuckled again and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "I really do just love the little personality that comes from him. He is just… so funny and like you and Roman all rolled up into one little baby." she said and sliced some pineapple and then ate a piece and offered one to Lee. "Want some?" she asked holding it out.

He leaned over and ate it from her fingers. Then he licked her fingers. "Mmm, good." he smiled at her. "Yeah, that is one child I'll have to be ahead of… or put John and Ro ahead of… then again Ro enjoys when her kids are in trouble so maybe I'll ask John." he shook his head.

"Well we will figure it out, just like we do with all the babies." she said and licked her fingers where he had and gave a little moan for his sake and smiled and went back to slicing the pineapple slowly.

He smiled at her and shook his head. He checked the veggies and then covered them. "So, you going to talk to John?" He asked as he sat back down on the island.

Celes gave a little smile but didn't look at him to hide her feelings about it. "I want to, but he's enjoying his time with Roman and I keep intruding." she said and ate another piece of pineapple and turned to offer him another piece. "We will be home in a few days, I guess I'll do it then."

Lee nodded as he ate the fruit. "Don't wait too long. Okay? If you want I can entertain Ro for an hour after dinner so that you can talk to John. But you are going to bed with me tonight."

Celes shivered at the last part of that statement. "That could work, plus you'll get some time with Ro." she said. She bit the inside of her mouth and sighed. "You're kind of amazing you know that?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I know. Just because I don't say anything don't mean I'm blind to them." He told her. "And I feel everything you feel."

Celes smiled and trailed a finger over his cheek. "You know we went so many years not being open in our connection unless we were together that I sometimes forget that we are now." she whispered. "I'm sorry." she said.

He nodded and kissed the inside of her palm. "I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you. I'm so happy about Zoe that I forgot about you. I wanted to play with the kids and make up for lost time and then I also wanted to play with them so that I could play with her."

Celes smiled and felt tears prick her eyes. "To hear you say that, just makes me forgive you, you know that?" she looked down at the island and rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling. "I really wanted you, but I didn't know how to tell you I did. That's just stupid too, usually I can just say what I want." she said.

He chuckled and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. And all you have to do is ask. That is what Ro says. There is no harm in asking. The answer is going to either yes or no. And those answers don't mean the end of the world." He kissed her again. "You are sensitive and I can be blinded sometimes but just ask. Yes or no."

Celes nodded. "I will." she said softly and smiled at him she turned back to the pan and uncovered the fish and grinned. "Its almost done." she said and looked over her shoulder at Lee and wiggled her ass at him then finished the cheesecake and placed it into smaller dishes so that Roman couldn't walk away with the entire thing like usual.

Lee chuckled, "You, m'lady, are bad and a genius." He kissed her cheek and smacked her ass. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the cheese. He sprinkled cheese over the veggies and covered the veggies as he tuned it off.

Celes giggled and looked at him as she shut the fridge door. "Am I?" she shivered. "Oh I like when you call me a genius that's nice. Oh and when you smack my ass…" she trailed off and gave a little moan. "Its a shame dinner is almost ready or I may just have to jump you for a quickie right here and now."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed up and down her neck. He moaned against her neck. "Is that so. Maybe I can touch you a little so that you will be a little hot and bothered."

Celes shivered as excitement filled her lower stomach. "R-really? M-maybe you should." she stuttered and pressed closer to him and trailed little kisses up his neck. She stopped when she realized if he did touch her he wouldn't get to… or wouldn't finish and groaned. "O-oh… G-god." she moaned.

Lee chuckled, he cupped her breast and rolled her nippled from over her shirt. "Stinken Hawaiians, get all the fun magic." he said against her neck. He sucked on it and left a hicked. "Its okay, I have something for you." He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. "We will have a little fun during dinner time."

Celes shivered again and moaned. "Oh… really." she panted slightly her body fully heated up now. She pressed her leg between his and pressed her core against his leg with a moan.

"Oh, yes." He pushed his knee into her core and rubbed it against her clit. "You will enjoy it." He kissed her again and rocked her hips so that she was rubbing up and down on his knee.

Celes shivered and moaned and shut her eyes gripping his shoulders. "P-promise?" she asked and felt her body tighten. She dropped her head against his shoulder and panted.

He moaned and moved her hips a little faster so that he was really simulating her clit. "Don't you trust me?" He asked her as he kissed down her neck. He held her tightly and bent her back a little so that her breast was offered up to him. He pulled down the top of her dress and caught her nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nippled and used his teeth to pull on her nipple rings.

Celes panted and nodded. "I-I do." she stuttered and gave little moans as she felt a fast hot orgasm creeping up on her. She looked up at him and moaned. "L-Lee…" she moaned.

He moaned as he pressed his face into her breast. He kissed over them and left hickies on them. "You are going to burn your food, Dirty Girl." He told her.

Celes gave a gasp as she came and shivered and moaned. "G-god!" she gasped and held onto him for a minute longer. Then she started to ease away from him still trying to catch her breath.

Lee kissed her and moaned as he swirled his tongue around in her mouth. After making sure that she was steady on her feet he stepped back. "You better check your fish. I'll go get everyone."

Celes blushed and giggled. "Okay." she said and fixed her dress then went over to the pan and checked the fish and found it done. She turned down the heat and started to pull out plates and utensils for the family.

" _So mum puts me to sleep and everyone just baths and watches movies without me? What kind of nonsense is this?_ " Hail complained as he was carried in by Val.

Roman chuckled, "It means you are growing. The more names you take the more you grow." She kissed Vinny's cheek and growled against her neck.

Celes turned and smiled at them. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"To be fair, I was napping with you as well." Val pointed out to Hail.

" _Awe, my Heart enjoys napping with me."_ Hail wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss.

"We are talking about the unfairness of putting Hail to sleep while we bathed and watched movies. I have no idea why he is complaining when I know he went to go see his light." Roman poked Hail's tummy and he squealed.

Celes giggled. "Maybe Hawaii is growing on him." she shrugged and winked at him. "Your fish is prepared your Highnessness." she said to Hail and started to fill plates for the kids.

Roman sat Vinny down and then sat down in a seat. She watched as all the kids filed in and sat down talking to each other on what they wanted to do next. Rain and Bree were planning a tea party with Danger. Lana was going to attend and then go play with the boys. The boys seemed to be making plans to crash the tea party. She chuckled as she shook her head.

Celes started to hand out plates. "I assume drink need to go out." she said.

Harry smiled. "I shall do that." he said and got up after kissing Roman's cheek. "What does everyone want?" he asked around.

"I want juice!" Miles declared.

"Juice is good for us." the twins sang to him.

"I want water, please." James said, he was a little down himself because Rain had been talking tea parties all afternoon but he was so going to lead the attack on it.

"I'll have water also." Rain said.

"I want juice!" Lana called.

"Me three!" Danger said.

Harry chuckled and distributed the drinks as asked for. "And for the adults?" he asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Celes giggled. "Ill get something after everyone is settled to eating." she said and ate a piece of leftover pineapple.

"I'll take water." Lee said as he picked on Bree.

"I would like guava juice." Roman said.

"Oh, Ill have that too." John said and smiled.

Harry grinned and distributed the drinks and sat back down.

Celes popped another pineapple slice into her mouth and picked up her own plate and grabbed another and went over and sat down between Lee and Harry. She ate the peice and then started to eat. "So… hows everyone?" she asked generally.

"The girls are being really, really girly Mama." James said.

Rain eyed him suspiciously. "We are going to have a tea party." She told Celes.

Roman smiled as she ate.

Celes grinned. "I like tea parties. They are quite fun. Its always time for tea." she said and giggled. "We are all a little mad here."

James just sighed. "Tea sounds boring!" he said.

Miles nodded to support his brother.

Lee chuckled, "Tea parties are a social thing. Mostly for women and girls. Back in the day the men would excuse themselves for cigars and brandy in the parlor."

"So bubblegum cigars and dark juice for the boys in the parlor while the girls have their tea?" Celes suggested.

James' eyes lit up. "Oh! That could be fun too!" he said.

"I want a bubblegum cigar!" Miles said.

"Me too!" Matt said, he rarely said anything detached from his twin.

Lee smiled, "We will have to set you boys up later after dinner. Ro, do you have any bubblegum cigars?"

"Yep." Roman said as she ate her veggies.

Celes smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can get of etiquette training in our kids afterall." she winked at Lee with a giggle.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Lee groaned, "That was torture… but yet fun at the same time."

Roman giggled. "Did we ever tell you when Celes taught Lee etiquette?" She asked John. "That was torture and fun." she giggled and shook her head.

"She tied me to a chair with scarves. So I could sit up straitght. And I wasn't able to eat until I got it right. Do you know how torturous that was? You smell this good food and you want to eat but you can't."

John laughed. "Sounds it. I have Hawaiian etiquette." he winked and to be pointed and american about it put his elbow on the island.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Ill get my hands on you one day, John Keiluipei." she said to him.

"Awe, can we keep him unetiguettefied. I like his unruly manner." Roman teased.

Celes grinned. "I find I quite like it as well." she winked. "I guess we won't train you." she said in mock sadness.

"Dodged a bullet, dodged a bullet." Harry said shaking his head recalling his own etiquette training.

"But we have your card." Lee told him. "If we want revenge you so are going with Celes for the etiquette lesson. Then we put Ro in the same room so she could laugh and pick on you like she did me."

Roman giggled. "I wasn't that bad. Besides, one look from Celes and we quieted down."

John smiled. "That strict, huh? Sounds grueling." he said.

"It was not that bad. Although I did do all of that before I had… er… other ways of shutting him up…" she said.

"I'm telling you she was strict. Every chance we got we cause as much trouble as we could before she punished us and restricted Roman from us." Lee winked at Celes. With a simple summoning charm he summoned her nipple rings.

Celes gave a little gasp and then blushed. "Well that's just because you kept doing it wrong and then you'd all go wreak havoc somewhere and I'd have to police you." she said and looked up at Lee with a little smile still blushing.

Harry chuckled. "I recall a streak of red hair chasing the twins and you in school while Roman followed behind looking a little sad."

Roman frowned, "What were we doing?" She asked.

Lee shrugged, "There was a lot of things we did. No my favorite is when the twins used Roman to give Mrs. Norris some much needed exercise."

"Hey no, I didn't punish them for that!" Celes pointed out giggling. "It was funny!" she said and slipped her hand beneith the island and ran it up Lee's leg.

"No, you didn't but I know if you weren't distracted you would have." Roman told her.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, that is true. You see, Fred and George got into trouble with Filch."

"And me." Roman added. "This was before they got their shop up and running. I told them to write down the list of things they are going to sell and for how much. Well they got into trouble and Filch took away a stack of papers, including the flyers. So in order to help out and turned into a big, white cat!" she poked at Vinny's nose. "Then I case Filtch's cat all around the school."

Lee chuckled and slid his hand up Celes' leg to her core. He slowly slid his fingers into her core and played with her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and sent Lee a moan and spread her legs just a little. "Well it was still funny."

"Entertaining as all hell...er heck." Harry chuckled.

"Yep. I had Filch, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin all chasing me. It was quite funny." Roman giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, that was a sight to see." he thrust his fingers faster into Celes' core and played with her clit.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth again and gripped his thigh and then slid her hand up higher to touch him through his shorts. She sent him another moan and spread her legs just a little bit wider.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She eyed Lee and Celes and saw Harry and John's markings slowly started to appear. She shook her head again. "So Val, where did you go to school at? Did you ever cause any trouble?"

Val smiled. "I actually didn't attend school… my sister went to school for a while." he shrugged. "Mostly I was homeschooled."

"Oh, we will have to fix that." Roman smiled as her mind started to trun with ideas. "I'll have to write Luke."

Lee looked over to Roman, "What are you planning?" He asked her.

"Don't worry about it." Roman told him. She pushed her plate aside and drank her juice.

Harry chuckled. "Something awesome." he said and rubbed his arms shaking his head.

Val smiled. "From what I've heard from the kids it should be."

Celes tried really hard to pay attention to the conversation. She took a bite of her food and chewed it slowly.

Lee shook his head and moved his fingers in and out of her a little faster. He used the heel of his hand to massage her clit. "Yeah, well, as awesome as they can be they can also be something we don't want."

"Oh, never your mind. This is between me and Val." Roman stuck her tongue out at Lee.

Celes gave a giggle and sent Lee a moan as she got closer to orgasm. She made herself eat.

"Do you need any help?" John asked Roman.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to write Luke first and get some information then once we have a plan I'll let you know." Roman giggled.

"Awesome!" John said and rubbed his own arms and pushed his plate away once it was clean.

Lee sent Celes a growl as he rubbed her clit harder with his heel. " _You better come fast or we stop here. The kids are nearly done eating."_ he sent her.

Celes sent him a whimper and gripped his leg when she moved her hand back down and fought to not shake and suddenly her orgasm slammed into her. She moaned to Lee in the their connection and made herself eat a little more as she came down from her orgasm.

Lee leaned over and kissed her temple. "Okay, How about you girls set up your tea party and we will get your tea and cookies for you. You boys set up for your little cigar and dink time, okay?"

Rain giggled, "Come on, its tea time." She helped Bree and Lana off their chairs. "Miss Venelope would you like to join us?" She asked as she poked her nose.

Venelope reached out and touched her cheek. " _Yes please."_ she said through the connection she established upon touching her.

"Hey Hail you wanna do cigars with us?" James asked him sliding off his stool.

Miles looked at Hail for his response automatically for James.

After she had recovered more Celes slipped off her stool and started to clear empty plates.

" _Take me away to this men's gathering."_ Hail told them. " _I'll show you what real guys do."_

"Please don't show us you have to have a diaper change." Cello told him. "That was just gross!"

Albus nodded his agreement. "So gross, almost as gross as the being in mums belly story." he shivered.

Miles grinned. "He says yes." he said to James.

" _I thought we were among men! Men do gross things when girls aren't around."_ Hail told them.

Roman chuckled, "So silly."

Harry chuckled. "Alright, lets do this." he said and stood up and kissed Celes' temple as she passed. "Alright?"

Celes gave him a smile. "I'm fantastic. I got this, go help." she said and walked over with more dishes to the sink.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "You little freaks." She winked at her and Lee.

"Hey, it happens." Lee chuckled, "Hey, I'll help you with the boys." He told her. He kissed Celes and then followed Roman. "Val can you help Harry with the girls? John you can help Celes." He called over his shoulder to him.

John nodded and started to collect plates from the table. he scrapped little bit of food off the island and onto plates. "Celes, why don't you sit down. I can clean up."

Celes looked over her shoulder at him. "Um, okay." she said and turned off the water and sat down at the island. "Thank you." she said.

Harry and Val left the kitchen, Harry explaining to Val the finer points of being around the girls.

John hummed as he added the dishes to the hot water. "Would you like something to drink? You didn't eat that much." he chuckled. "Maybe you should finish eating."

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "Food is good, I figure I can distribute dessert after the little parties are over." she giggled and pulled her plate which was still sitting there to her and looked at John's back for a minute fork held aloft. "So… having fun in Hawaii? Happy to be home?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Oh, yes. I love being back here. But I also love being with you guys too." He told her as he started in on the dishes. "What about you?"

"I think after New Mexico, Hawaii is my favorite place on the planet. But New Mexico is just because its special to Ro and I." she said and ate a little food. "I'm sorry I intruded on your time with Roman today." she said softly.

"What… oh, no its okay. It was a family thing today. If I wanted time with her I would have askeed for alone time with her. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Celes nodded and looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you." she whispered and ate some rice.

John paused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I… when you were trying to help after Ro left and I was… all down that I wasn't getting any attention from… well Lee and upset that Ro was gone… I wasn't very nice." she winced a little and tried to eat more food then she set her fork down. "No actually I was down right self centered about the whole thing. I didn't… mean to be." she said and looked at him.

John nodded, "Its okay. Roman explained its Zoe that is doing it to you." he turned and leaned against the sink. "I love you Celes. I don't want to feel like I'm just the other man here for sex. I have a lot to give. Really, I do. I know Ro and I had our differences but we are getting it together so that we are comfortable. Will you also allow me to help to? I mean its not just sex that I can do, or fertilities. I just feel like I'm a permanent nanny for you. There is lots I can do if you will just allow me."

Celes felt tears prick her eyes. "I… I don't think of you like that. I _never_ have. I love you… I… don't mean to make you feel that way that's not what I ever wanted you to feel like." she looked down at her food. "I always wanted you." she whispered.

John sighed and leaned over the island to her, "Cel, I love you and I know its not you. Its Zoe. She wants what she wants. It's okay, really. I just want you to remember me too. I'm here to help you." He took her hands and kissed them. "We are going to get married soon." He smiled at her. "I love you."

Celes smiled at him. "We are." she sniffed and looked at his hand. "I love you too, so much." she whispered. "I've loved you for a long time too." she said.

He chuckled and kissed her hands. "I know you have. I loved you too, same with Ro. Now stop worrying, its not good for the baby." He kissed her hands again. "And finish eating."

Celes smiled at him. "Yes sir." she said with a mock salute. She started to eat again. She wiped at some stray tears and hummed. "So what are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Not sure." he shrugged. He smiled as he went back to doing the dishes. "Maybe spend some more time with Ro." He smiled again.

"You guys are in a great place." she sighed. "I'm glad, it was so bumpy at first." she said swinging her legs. "Love always prevails." she said happily.

John laughed as he rinsed the plates. "Yes, it does. I won't lie though, I thought maybe at one point that we would always fight. I'm glad we don't."

Celes laughed. "I actually still think that sometimes when it comes to her." she said. "Just because Ro can be so bullheaded sometimes." she added and finished her fish. "So, future husband, do we get a honeymoon after our wedding?" she asked. "I didn't with Lee and Harry you see, I had to wait… but both resulted in babies so I'm not complaining too much." she giggled.

He chuckled, "There goes your pregnancy brain again. We talked about it at the ice cream shop when we were in Diagon Alley. We will be going on our honeymoon then afterwards, come back and then go onto that deserted island vacation with everyone else."

"Oh, right ha. Sorry." she giggled. "Where are we going, or is it a surprise?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to keep it a surprise for now." He told her. "Nothing really… lavished or outgoing. It will be somewhere quiet, nice, and cozy kind of place."

Celes grinned. "I like that idea. I like the idea of spending quiet time with you." she leaned her chin into her hand. "You know what, we should have a chocolate cake at our wedding I think." she said. "Do you want to help with any of the planning?"

He smiled at her. "No, its okay. Besides you have a book." He chuckled. "Just as long as you wear the earrings and necklace, I'm good. You are very much like me. You believe in love. Of course you have anything you do I'm good with… I just worry about Roman a little. Do you think she would have a book?"

Celes smiled. "Shes romantic, she doesn't admit it… but she is. I think if she did she'd go to the grave before she admitted it. I worry about her too though, I'm afraid she doesn't think you two will get to that point… or you will but it won't be as special because apart of her still thinks that you're just for me." she shrugged.

He sighed, "I get that same feeling." when he was done with the dishes he turned to Celes. "She told me she had a little tradition and I'm going to help her keep it but what about you? Do you have a tradition about you or the babies?"

Celes looked at him. "I… we already have a baby… and I've…" she sighed. "I don't think I do. Well that's not true, I think for our next I'd like to be married… and maybe wait a little? I mean I loved being pregnant with Venelope but… Harry…" she shook her head. "Ignore me I don't know what I'm saying."

He chuckled. "Its okay Celes. He is your first and proper husband. But that's not a tradition. Its okay if you don't have any traditions. I was just asking cause Ro told me hers and I didn't think she would be a woman that would have traditions… you on the other hand, yeah, but I guess not." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I guess if you mean the having of children and when… I'm a little more… flexible about it. I mean I was pregnant at fourteen." she shrugged. "But I have other little things." she blushed a little.

"Well, I didn't mean just the babies. I don't mind. What are your other little things?" He asked.

"No contact the night before we get married… but that pretty much a thing for everyone. Um… Oh! So I do this thing… well I did it with Harry where I write a poem to you… I only did with Harry because while Lee and I are married… its through Roman and I never really knew how to… well anyways… I don't that for four weeks after. I gave them all to Harry after Noah was born." she said softly. "I just… its apart of how I express myself. I can't draw well but writing I can do… dancing of course but.. yeah. I never did it for Ro… well that's not true I did I just… haven't given them to her…" she frowned trying to figure out why she hadn't. "I think we just got distracted and I kept putting it off for happier times maybe?"

"I think its because its mostly a Celes and Harry thing." He told her. "Ro told me you gave Lee all the letters you wrote him so that is more of you and Lee thing too." He kissed her hands. "Its okay if you don't have a tradition. I was just asking, usually you and Ro have things in common but there are just some things you don't." He kissed each of her knuckles. "I love you. Don't stress about it, okay?"

Celes smiled at him. "I won't, but maybe we can find out own." she whispered and then leaned down and kissed his inner wrist after she turned his hand over. She licked the spot a little and kissed it again and sighed. "I love you too, by the way." she added.

He chuckled and kissed her knuckles. "Its a given that we will find our own traditions. Kind of like the opera?" He pulled back from her and took her plate. "But we will find something. You are my special romantic partner."

Celes grinned. "I am! Romance is our thing." she smiled. "I was thinking your grooms cake could be in the shape of a black Calla lily." she teased. "Oh or the shape of a white one and a black one." she giggled shaking her head.

John laughed, "I like both. The white one can me in chocolate and the black one can be in white cake."

"Oh! That's good. I didn't even think of that!" she said and summoned her notebook and opened it to the cakes tab and added the note.

He chuckled. "It just makes it fun." he cleaned the stove and put the food away. After cleaning the pots and pan he wiped off the island.

Celes watched John move and sighed. "When we get back to Godric's Hollow maybe we should go out." she suggested and slid off her stool and walked over and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I don't mind. We can see another opera if you would like." he leaned down and kissed her.

Celes smiled against his lips. "I'd like that." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Although no opera will ever top the night you asked me to marry you." she said and kissed him again.

"That's because I'm made of awesome and had that planned for months." he kissed her again. "Oh, I forgot the tea!" John said as he quickly put some water onto boil.

"I knew you did." Roman said as she walked in.

"Ro…" Lee trailed off and smiled at Celes and John. "I got the cookies."

"They could eat dessert, remember how I made the cheesecakes?" Celes piped in. " _Ill be needing those nipple rings back now, Mr. Jordan. I feel rather naked without them."_ she sent Lee.

Harry walked in chanting. "Juice, juice, juice." he looked around. "Forgot the dark juice and well you know… not Romanian so I couldn't just summon it."

Lee chuckled. " _Not going to get those back until later."_ He winked at Celes as he pulled out a plate and placed Jammy Doggers on the plate. He glanced over at Ro and sighed a little.

Roman turned of the fire under the teapot and then touched the water inside. It heated instantly. She waved a hand and a small tea pot appeared. She pouted the water into it. "Are we doing the tea bags or just give them one type of tea and let them make it how they want it?"

"Proper tea for this time of day is Earl Gray." Celes stated. "Use the leaves and the tea cozy to make it." she said and put sugar cubes into a matching dish to the teapot and cream into another.

"So just one type of tea. You could have just said that." She told her. She wrinkled her nose. "Stinken tea."

Celes gave her a little smile. "You could always do juice and bubblegum cigars with the boys." she suggested to Roman as she placed the dishes on the little silver tray. "Maybe we can convince Bree to dress up Lee though if he does the tea party." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "That dress will do nicely for that." he teased.

"No! I am so not wearing that dress." Lee told Harry. "So wrong. So, so, so wrong."

Roman shook her head as she placed the tea into the pot and set it on the tray. "I already gave the boys the cigars and the bubble toy cigars. We were missing the drinks. And then it didn't help that both girls and boys were becoming rowdy for their drinks." She shrugged. "Its okay."

Celes gave Roman a little smile and picked up the tray to hand to her but then set it back down when her back gave a little tug. She had done too much running, she was so little that she sometimes forgot how far along she actually was with Zoe. "Well I will go wherever I am needed." she stated.

Harry held a tray with juice, ice in a bucket and plastic brandy glasses on it. "Well Im headed back to the boys before they eat Val alive.

Lee chuckled, "I would wait just a little long to see how he handles it." He kissed Celes on top of her head. "You stay here and take out the desserts for us."

Roman nodded. She picked up the tea tray.

"Ro, I'll take it." Lee told her.

"Denied." She told him. "And I'm not speaking to you."

Lee sighed, "Ro…" He trailed off when she left the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm in trouble."

Celes frowned a little. "What happened?" she asked.

Lee winced and ducked his head. "Well, I was kissing her and telling her how I enjoy how big she got… and well… she took it the wrong way."

Celes gave a little sigh. "Oh Lee." she said and touched his cheek. "She seems really self concious about it this time, you can be so thick sometimes didn't you see it?" she asked already knowing the answer was no.

Harry shook his head. "I'm off to rescue Val." he said.

"I tried to tell her I didn't mean it that way but she just went off on me and wouldn't let me say anything." He sighed. "I'll have to fix that."

John actually stepped forward a little. "You know, she's not any bigger than normal. I think its something to do with Celes being so small." he noted.

Celes rubbed her little belly. "She does keep saying how she wished she was small too." she said softly.

"I didn't mean that she was big. I just wanted to tell her how I enjoy her being pregnant and grow with child. Its one of the few things I like watching and I didn't get to see that with her this time… and not too much with Celes. I know she is the same size." He sighed again.

Celes gave him a sympathetic smile. "We know what you meant, Chocolate Bear, and you'll make it up to her. You always do." she said and kissed him on the chin and walked over to the the fridge and started getting out the desserts.

Lee smiled at her. "I know." He smiled bigger at her. "So how badly do you want your rings?"

Celes turned and gave him a little whimper. "Very badly, I feel very… odd without them in." she said rolling her shoulders a little so her breasts moved and you could see them harden as her thoughts clearly turned a little dirty.

He gave her a moan, "Is that so?" He said as he eyed her breast. "They were going to be coming out, anyways, yeah? Next month you will be having Zoe. Hey, maybe I should take Ro's out too." he looked over to John, "Or you can take them out."

John chuckled. "I will ask her tonight."

Celes sighed. "Breastfeeding does require me to remove them." she said and the thought of feeding a baby made her breast tingle a little and she sighed as her breasts started lactating of their own free will.

"Oh, I think we may need to turn in early." Lee said as he continued to watch her breast with heated eyes.

Celes gave a little moan and looked back at Lee. She set out desserts and used her magic to dry her dress from the milk leakage. She shivered and got the rest of them out then pulled out the pineapples she had sliced to garnish them.

John took them and smiled. "Let me, I can cut them into flowers." he said and started the process. "Maybe you two should… uh get a room?" he asked the sexual tension between them was thick. "Take dessert with you maybe?"

Lee chuckled, "Come on, Cel. Our sexual energy is getting to the Hawaiian sex god." he teased. "Grab a few of those." He nodded to the desserts and scooped Celes up into his arms.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Its not getting to me I can just sense it." he said and handed a few done ones to Celes.

Celes giggled and took the desserts and snuggled closer to Lee and kissed his neck and left a little mark when she sucked the spot.

Lee smiled, "So dinner was interesting for you too, eh?" he teased. "You hear that, Celes? You have a way of _touching_ people."

Celes shivered and smiled. "I do.. but then so do you." she said and kissed up to Lee's ear. "You managed to get me off twice… wait three times today already." she mumbled. "How many more times do you think you can get me off tonight?" she asked in a slightly challenge.

"Oh, you Dirty girl!" Lee said and kissed her as he walked her to their room.

Celes shivered and gave a little moan. "T-that was a low… blow." she said and squirmed in his arms her body yearning for his touch.

He laughed as he walked into their room. "Yeah, I know." he laid her on the bed and then took the desserts from her. "But it still counts." He knelt on the ground and pulled her to the end of the bed. He pushed up her dress and kissed up her inner thigh. "And you enjoyed it." He said against to thigh and then licked her clit. He moaned when he placed his mouth over her core.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head as she spread her legs out a little wider. She rolled her hips and felt her legs go a little weak. "Oh… G-God… Lee." she moaned and gripped the sheets beneath her.

He dipped his tongue into her core and made love to her with his mouth. The then licked back up to her clit and swirled it around. he pulled on her clit ring with his teeth. He moaned and then dipped his tongue back into her core. She pressed close into her as much as possible, trying to reach his tongue deep into her.

Celes gasped and moaned and reached down with one of her hands and grabbed his head. She bucked her hips a little as her core tightened and her clit throbbed. She panted and dropped her head back onto the bed still watching him. She found herself wanting to lean up and so she did a little and looked down at what he was doing and moaned loudly and some of her juices started to leak from her.

Lee moaned and smiled against her core. He sat up a little and lifted her hips with him. She growled as he sucked on her clit and pulled again on her ring. He dipped his tongue back into her core and moaned again. He pulled back and licked his lips and his inner thighs. He went back to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her, still trying to get further into her.

Celes found her legs spreading as far as they could go. She rolled her hips lifting herself slightly each time she did and she started to give little screams of pleasure. Her body tightened and she could feel her need to release creeping into her body. She placed both hands on his head and pushed him into her a little and moaned. "L-Lee… please… I… God…" she gasped out.

Lee chuckled against her core and then thrust his fingers into her and pumped them hard and fast into her. He swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it. He moaned against her clit and sent the vibrations into her.

Celes screamed out her moans and tried to get as close to him as possible. Her whole body was tightening. Her core, her fingers, her toes… everything. She dropped her head back onto the bed and rolled her hips faster as her orgasm pounded at her. She felt more juices leak out. "Lee…" she gasped and moaned and then felt herself jolt as her orgasm slammed into her. She gave a little scream when her juices flooded from her as well.

Lee moaned as he licked her thighs. He waved his hands and their clothes were gone. He pushed her back up on the bed and then thrust into her tight core, which was still contracting and pulsing. He moaned as he licked her nipples and sucked on them. Her milk leaked out again and he started to pump hard and fast into her. He licked her breast clean.

Celes moaned and arched into him. She held onto his head which was down at her breasts. She rolled her hips with his and panted and gave tiny little screams each time their bodies came together. She kissed the top of his head and ran her hands down over his back and held on tightly and dropped her head back arching further into him loving the way her paid attention to her breasts.

He lifted her hips just slightly and thrust hard into her and hit her g spot. He looked up at her and smiled as he started to pump into her and hit her spot with a constant ryhthem. He kissed up her neck and nipped her chin. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. he growled against her mouth and pumped faster into her.

As Celes returned his demanding kiss she slid her hands down to his ass. She gave high pitched screams now when he hit her g spot and she felt pressure building up and felt herself losing her mind a little. She gripped his ass and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and continued to keep up her screams.

Lee moaned as he nipped down her neck. He slid a hand down between them and rubbed her clit. He kissed her breast and sucked on her nipples. He pulled on them with his lips until they were harder. He growled with each thrust and buried his face into her breast.

Celes continued to roll her hips and her screams got louder and higher in pitch as she drew closer to her orgasm. She ran her hands back up over his back and onto his head and started to push into him with each thrust. He hit her g spot hard now when she pushed back and each time he did she shrieked a little and her whole body would shake. She felt her orgasm coming on strong now. "Lee…" she screamed and gripped her fingers into his hair.

Lee shivered as he finally felt his orgasm. The closer she got the tighter her core became. He moaned and bit the crook of her neck. He sucked on it and bit it at the same time. The thrust faster into her and nodded as he felt his own orgasm demand a release. His finger bit into her hips as his other fingers started to rub faster at her clit. "Yes… God, yes!"

Celes wrapped her legs around him like a vice and let out a scream as her body released its orgasm and juices all at the same times. She screamed again and pressed her face into his shoulder and bit it a little as her body quaked with her orgasm and she held onto Lee for dear life.

Lee roared out his orgasm. He pumped hard a few times then shook as he held himself up. He panted and tried to catch his breath. When he finally caught his breath. He held Celes to him and rolled them onto their side, still connected. He ran his fingers down her back and enjoyed the way her body continued to jerk.

Celes moaned and smiled at him. "I… really missed you." she said still panting slightly. "God, I can't feel my legs!" she said and laughed.

Lee chuckled, he kissed her forehead and moaned as he continued to rub her back. "I'm glad that worked out for you." he teased. He kissed down her neck and gave her a playful growl.

Celes giggled and nuzzled his neck back and growled back at him just as playfully. "You sir, are an expert at incapacitating me." she said and shivered. She kissed his neck down to the crook between his neck and shoulder and licked that.

"Good." He sighed and held her tighter. He slid his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. "God, you are sexy. I'm a lucky man. I really am. I have two wives that are sexy as well as smart."

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "Thank you." she said and kissed the corners of his smiling mouth and then once more because she found she missed the gesture.

Lee sighed as he rolled her onto her back and he laid next to her on his stomach. He tucked her under him as much as he could without squishing Zoe. He kissed her again and then kissed her cheek and temple. "All mine tonight."

Celes smiled and kissed him. "Yes, I am." she said and picked up his hand and made him rub her belly for a minute. "We are sort of… no definitely… in a happy place. I love you." she said and kissed his nose, cheeks, and then lips.

"Silly woman. It seemed like you were the only one that couldn't see we were in a happy place." he pressed his lips to her. "I love you too." He rubbed her little belly a little while longer then wrapped his arm around her.

Celes sighed content and happy in her bubble with Lee. She let her eyes drift shut and gave a tired sigh. "I wonder what would happen if we connected deeper." she wondered aloud half sleeping.

"Turn off your brain, Cel." Lee groaned tiredly. "Just sleep."

Celes gave a tiny sigh of contentment again and ran lazy circles over his arm holding onto her. "I love you." she sighed as she finally drifted off into sleep.

"Love you too." He pressed his lips to her temple and then fell asleep.

Roman turned off the lights to Bree and Lana's room. Brax had opted to sleep in their room for the stay of the little vacation. She smiled and shook her head. She checked on the other kids and then made her way down stairs. She rubbed her belly and then looked down at it. "I hope you get here really soon." She told Damon but knew he was already fast asleep. He usually slept with Vinny slept and was up when she was up. She made her way inito the lifing room and sat on the couch. She sighed and then laid on it.

John walked out into the living room and looked down at Roman on the couch. "Okay?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. Just a little tired of being pregnant. This feels like the longest pregnancy ever!" She giggled.

John laughed with her and lifted her legs and sat down placing her legs in his lap. "Well look at it this way, at least you're not an elephant their gestation is like two years." he said.

"Oh, my God! That is so not cool!" Roman told him and gave him a playful kick. She scooted down so that her ass was against his outer thigh. "Rub my tummy please."

John smiled and obliged her request. "So, Lee made a valid point earlier before he carried Celes off. You should probably take out your nipple rings." he said.

"Oh, did he now?" She grumbled to herself. She sighed and then looked at him. She smiled at him. "Let me guess you offered to tend that task?"

John chuckled. "Lee said I should and I said Id ask if you wanted me to." he said and rubbed her belly in a bigger circle.

"Lee said, Lee said, Lee said. Lee says a lot of things. Well, my nipple rings out out. You didn't pay very close attention last night cause they weren't there." She scrunched up her nose. "I took them When I started my walkabout. I don't think I'll wear them any more. They aren't as stimulating as I thought they would be. I only kept them on cause Celes likes them but…" She shrugged. "I don't think they are for me."

John nodded. "Whatever you want, its your body after all. But you should talk to Celes about it, you did get them for her." he pointed out.

"I know… I just… its not really a conversation I'm looking forward too. Part of me says she will be cool with it and the other part feels like its going to get suckered into putting them back in."

John nodded. "Well why don't you talk to her and make the decision after you two are done being pregnant." he suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." She looked back over to him. She wiggled her hips a little and bit her lower lip as she parted her legs just a little.

John chuckled and let the circles he was rubbing on her belly get bigger so he started to brush over her core each time. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

She giggled. "I'm already doing it." She winked at him. "I'm seducing you."

"Oh? Is that what that little move was?" he asked and allowed his other hand to slip up her dress seeking out her hot core.

She shivered and smiled at him, "What little move?"

"The one where you wiggled your hips a little and spread your legs a little." he said and with the last lines said dipped his fingers into her core and started to slowly pump in and out of her.

Roman gave a quiet moan and rolled her hips. She found she enjoyed the feel of his fingers in her. His hands her large and his fingers were long. She moaned again. "It got me what I wanted so, yes." She gasped another moan.

John chuckled and thrust his fingers a little harder into her and tickled her g spot. He pressed the heel of his hand to her clit everytime he pumped into her. He watched her, loving the way she reacted to him.

Roman rolled back onto her head head and moaned. She felt excitement shoot into her body. She gave a mew sound every time he touched her g spot. She rolled her hips and moaned a little louder. "John…" She rolled back onto her head. "God… so… good."

John chuckled and continued his actions but a little faster. He moaned himself as Roman seem to get even more wet with his actions. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh marveling at how easy it was for Roman to get him into a sexual act despite his need for privacy. He moaned again as he felt her tightening around his fingers. He wanted to give her this. He used his other hand now to rub her clit.

Roman's mew sounds became higher in pitch. She gasped more and shivered. She rolled her hips faster. Her body gave a little jerk as the pleasure coursed through her body. She bit her lower lip to try and keep quiet. She lifted her leg and draped it over John's shoulder to give him better access to her. "Oh God... yes... God yes..." she moaned and felt more of her juices leak out of her.

John moaned and kissed her calf and went even faster on her clit and pumped harder and faster into her. He loved her sounds and the way she felt. He could make live to her in any fashion and it seemed to be just as stimulating for him even if she wasn't touching him. He moaned and opened himself to her. He looked down at her and kissed her calf again.

Roman squealed as she tried to pull away. She rolled her hips and sat up on her elbows. Her body tightened more and her hips jerked hard. She threw her head back and squealed as her orgasm washed over her. She connected hard and firmly with John as her juices gushed out and she squealed again. She panted as she laid back down on the couch. Her core throbbed and pulsed with wanting more. She shivered and looked up at him. "John... we need... a room..." she panted. "under the... stairs." She told him.

John smiled down at her. "Why under the stairs?" he asked he panted slightly and removed his fingers and looked at her a minute longer before he dipped down and cleaned her up with his tongue and then moaned at her taist. "We need a room in general. I want more of you." he moaned.

Roman moaned and shivered. "I didnt know where to put our room." She moaned again and rolled her hips. "So I put it there... God..." she squealed and lifted her hips for his wandering tongue. "I can't use my legs."

John chuckled and gave one last lick up her thigh. "How do you get me to do this? All public like this?" he asked her. He stood and moaned when he looked down at her all disheveled and still hot. He lifted her. "Point woman." he said to her.

Roman giggled. "I didnt mean to... but I'll take the point." She giggled and sat up. "Under the stairs." She told him.

"Alrighty. I shall even the score though. Maybe I should unleash some Kama on you." he growled into her neck as he lifted her into his arms and walked her to the door under the stairs. He opened it and then walked through it having to duck just a little. He descended the short staircase and looked around the space. "I like this, I mean really like it. You meld our styles together so well." he said to her repeating his words from the night before.

She giggled. "Its light but I like it cause its tropical. You can change anything you want except for the blanket. I found I am rather attached to the light blue color." She told him. She kissed his neck and moaned against it. "I can beat Kama too." She challenged.

"Oh?" he asked and set her down on the bed. He moaned and then with one swift move expertly removed the dress she wore. No magic at all just whoosh and it was gone. He moaned and ran his hands down her body and over her beautiful belly. "So… so beautiful Roman." he said and kissed her belly before he leaned back and removed his clothes slowly. He watched as her eyes turned molton yellow from the standard gold and knew Pele was coming forward a bit. He allowed Kama to guide his actions. He stepped between her legs which hung over the edge of the bed and leaned down and lifted her from the back of her neck into a sitting position so that she looked up at him. He kissed her and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth he explored her mouth thoroughly, demandingly savoring her taste which took on a hot edge when she was in 'Pele mode.'

Roman moaned against his mouth and suckled on his tongue. She slid her hands up his back. She rolled her body against his and moaned again. She felt her body heat up and knew Pele was coming out. She moaned and shivered as she slid her hands into his hair. She loved the feel of his hair against her skin. It was soft and silky much like her own. Celes was just as soft and so was Harry's but John's had a tender touch to his that seemed to drive her a little crazy when it brushed against her skin. She propped her feet up against the edge of the bed and lifted her hips up. She rubbed her belly against his stomach and moaned. The memory of his fingers inside her just moments ago had her body shivering and her juices leaking. She arched her back and moaned again.

John moaned as he watched her need for him grow, he kissed her again and then laid her back down and as he came up over her drove himself deep into her hard and fast. He lifted one of her knees to his hip and started to thrust at a hard fast pace. He growled a little and kissed down her neck to her collarbones, which he nipped at and kissed further down and kissed and nipped her breasts around the nipples leaving little marks. He enjoyed marking her. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and shivered as he felt her already tightening around him.

Roman gave little screams with each thrust. She slid her hands down his back and down his side. She held his hips and moaned as she rolled onto her head. There was just power in a man's hips. The feel that power is was like watching a man glisten with sweat as he worked or worked out. She shivered and moaned as she dug her nails into his hips. Her moans grew higher and louder. She rolled back onto her head as she screamed out her second orgasm of the night. She shivered as slid her hand back up his back and felt the roll of his muscles under her touch. She brought her knee up higher and hooked her foot around him.

John chuckled and shook his head and unhooked her foot and pulled out for a minute to turn her around and sat her back down on him as he rested on his heels and moaned and her thrust into her from behind. He brought one hand up over her belly and moaned and the other he trailed down to mess with her clit. He licked up her jugular and listened to her moan and felt her shiver.

Roman shivered and started to scream out her moans. She rolled her hips and shook harder. She panted and screamed again. She wrapped her arms around his arm and bit his bicep. She sucked on it and left a hicky on it. She rolled her hips and shivered again. She whimpered as she felt her next orgasm filling her body. She bit into his arm again and then started to pull at his hand that was stimulating her clit. She tried to get away from it but she was pressed to his body as he pumped into her. She screamed again as her orgasm flooded over her and her juices gushed out.

John moaned and bit her shoulder a little hard and then turned her back over onto her back and lifted up both of her legs and rested them against his shoulders and reentered and moaned as she was still pulsing from her orgasm. He started to feel his magic and hers filling the air and smelled like volcanic ash and the ocean. He growled as he pounded into her. He licked the crooks in her ankles and then bit her calf and left a hickie there then he licked down her other calf and left a hickie there. He growled again as he felt his own orgams coming on a lot quicker then he had intended. He bit the inside of his mouth determined to get her off at least twice more.

Roman tried to roll her hips as much as she could but in the position she was in. She curled her fingers into the sheets under her. She was screaming her moans out as she rolled back onto her head. She shivered and pulled the blanket around her. She bit into it as she screamed out another orgasm and her body jerked hard.

John smiled and moaned as he let her legs down but stayed inside of her. He leaned over her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He connected with her and moaned as he nearly came right there. He started to slowly pump into her as he regained control of himself. He rubbed his soul to hers and wrapped the magic that was floting in the air around them around her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Last one, Aloha. Last one." he said to her and trailed soft kisses down her neck changing gears a little.

She moaned as she was finally able to catch her breath. She panted and held onto John. She rubbed her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth. She shivered and slid her legs up and down the side of his body. She kissed down his neck and moaned at his salty taste, that reminded her very much of the ocean. She kissed back up to his mouth and looked into his eyes. She moaned and rolled onto her head as she wrapped her magic around him and felt his soul brush against hers. It was in that moment she had wished she could have his child. She had always known she would have children by him but she wanted them now.

John moaned and continued to go slow with her. He loved her, wished to worship her a little. He held on by a thread. "One last time together." He whispered against her neck and went slow and steady for her slowly building her up to eruption.

Roman gasped out a moan. She wrapped more of her magic around him as she locked her ankles around him. She shivered and felt the slow heat filling the room with his cool heat. Their bodies covered sweat. Roman rolled back onto her head. She tightened her hold on John and moaned again. "John… John… please…" She whimpered asking him for the release.

John leaned down and continued his actions. "With me." He whispered in Hawaiian into her ear. "Always with me, mine." He said.

Roman shivered as she allowed her orgasm washed over her with him. She moaned loudly and held onto John. She pressed her face into his neck and shivered harder as a last orgasm hit her again. "J-John…" She moaned.

John gave his own moan and came with her. His name on her lips just heightened the colors that burst out from her. He moaned and kissed her neck as his mind filled of only her scent and rolled them onto their sides as the colors dissipated around them. "I love you." He said holding her close.

She moaned as she kissed his neck. "I love you too." She rubbed his side and kissed more of his neck. She smiled as she shivered again. She snuggled closer to him and pressed her chest to his. She wanted to feel his heart beat next to hers. She couldn't say anything but moan her pleasure.

John rubbed her back and hummed until his body grew heavy with exhaustion. He kissed her forehead and shut his eyes and sighed. "I love you." He said again and drifted into sleep.

Roman smiled and pressed her lips to his. "I won." She whispered. She tucked her head under his chin and pulled the blue blanket over them. She snuggled closer and then fell asleep.

Draco sat next to Di in his room. He had asked her in after their walk along the beach. He had wanted to kiss her for days. He wasn't sure how, or even if he should. Her last serious relationship was with a girl and his wife had died only a year ago. But would Addie really want him sitting around mourning her for the rest of his life? No, no she wouldn't.

He turned to Di and smiled. "So... I think I might kiss you." He decided on directness.

Di blushed. "I think I might let you." She whispered turning her face up to his.

Draco licked his lips and lowered his head to hers and then pressed his lips to hers and when they came into contact the two of them moaned at the same moment. He pushed some of her hair back and deepened the kiss dipping his tongue in her mouth to taste her and sighed. "Di... I think I love you." He said against her lips.

"Draco..." She started pulling away a little she wanted to tell him that was foolish. Instead she said; "I think I love you too." She said back.

Draco smiled. "I can't believe I found you." He whispered.

"Technically Celes found me, champ." She teased.

Draco laughed. "Set up by my best friend... I'm so pathetic."

"No... A little broken but we are working on that." She said and touched his cheek. "I really think I love you." She said and kissed him again. She pressed into him a little as she did.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and moaned. He trailed a hand down over her neck and then started down to her breasts.

Di laughed against his lips and stopped his hand. "Slow down there big boy. One step at a time. Let's just keep it to kissing." She said.

Draco nodded. "Slow is good." He panted a little.

"Yes, slow." She said and moaned. "Slow we have to go slow."

Draco chuckled. "It's hard to convince yourself, it's because I'm irresistible." He teased.

Di gave him an amused look. "You've been taking tips from Roman." She teased.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I can feel it." She said to him and pushed him down on his bed and straddled his hips and looked down at him. "I have a little confession to make." She whispered.

Draco grabbed her hips pulling her core down over his shaft and moaning at the feel of it through their clothes, so erotic and sensual.

"Draco, I've actually never been with a man. I mean I had a baby… so that's why my hymen is broken but I've actually… its only been Tabby." She blushed.

Draco sat up and ran his hands up her body and then up her back and into her hair. "Di, its okay. I wont rush you, I'll go slow when we finally do." He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth and gave a moan. "You taste Italian. Like… I don't know olive oil…." He said.

Di laughed. "Well as an Italian I take that as a compliment." She said and then naturally rubbed herself against him and shivered. "You feel right, Draco."

Draco moaned. "You feel right too, but if you want to go slow you have to stop saying things like that its driving me insane."

Di sighed. "How about just until we are married?" she asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are we getting married?" he asked.

Di stopped her hands rubbing his chest and looked at him a little caught. "If… if you want me." She whispered.

Draco lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Di, of course I want you. I just don't have a ring… but I would also like to marry you." He said to her softly and kissed her.

Di smiled against his lips. "So… the day of our first kiss we also get engaged? Wow, you're a fast worker there, Malfoy." She teased.

Draco laughed. "I like to think so. Come on sleep here and in the morning we can tell everyone!" he said and pulled her down onto his bed so that she lay on top of him. He pulled a blanket over them.

"So now we share a bed?" she asked still teasing.

Draco chuckled. "I think we can, it will show great character if we resist." He said to her and sighed with a yawn.

Di leaned up and played with Draco's hair. It was longer now than when she met him. She looked into his drooping silver blue eyes. "I love you, Draco." She whispered.

A smiled danced across Draco's lips. "I love you too, Diana." He said back and fell asleep.

Di snuggled her head down on his chest and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Draco woke to the sun blaring in through the closed window. He groaned a little and opened his eyes and smiled when he remembered the night before and that Di's little body was sleeping on top of his. He kissed her head and felt her move and groaned as his body responded to it. He moaned and his eyes met hers. "I love you, but you have got to get off of me before I totally break my promise. This house is intoxicating." he said sitting them up. "Everyone having sex with everyone its like an orgy." he said chuckling.

"Not to mention when its strong and they aren't blocking a little you can feel it." Di said with a moan and kissed him despite her request last night. She pressed herself into him.

Draco indulged the kiss for a minute and then pulled away. "We can't, I promised. Damn you Diana Hazel Tate." he shivered and kissed her again then stood them up and looked at what they were wearing. "So do we walk of shame this or change? I vote change, we can torcher ourselves by doing it in front of each other."

Di giggled, a sound she did not use very often. "No, Ill go to my room and change and meet you in the hallway." she said and stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. She pulled away before she wanted to stay.

Draco chuckled and changed and then ten minutes later met Di out in the hallway and they walked hand and hand down to the kitchen. The kids were still all sleeping and it was just filled with adults. Draco knew they would have to sit the boys and Tabby down and have a conversation about it all.

Celes grinned. "Good Morning!" she said cheerfully, she was sitting close to where Lee was cooking breakfast.

Lee looked over his shoulder to Draco and Di. "Ah, good morning you love birds." He greeted with a tease. "Coffee, tea, or juice?" He asked.

Di blushed another thing she never did. "Uh, coffee for me."

"Earl Grey for me." Draco said.

Celes hopped up. "I'll make it." she sang and slid off her stool. She poured Di her cup of coffee and added a little cream and three sugars and gave it to her and then started water deciding she would have Draco's type of tea today as well. "You want too?" she asked Lee.

"Want what? Oh, yes please." Lee told her. He looked over to Draco and Di, "I'm making Celes' favorite breakfast today, you guys want in?"

Draco grinned. "Yes please." he said.

Di looked up at Draco. "What is it?"

"Corned beef hash and eggs." he said back with a wink.

"Oh yes please, how very american." she observed.

"More like muggle." she shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, she is our Muggle lover." He teased. "Do you guys want toast and how do you want your eggs?"

"Cooked sunny side up over the hash." Draco said.

"Man after my own heart." Celes giggled and nudged his shoulder as she set down his cup and then went over and set Lee's next to where he was cooking. She kissed his cheek and turned her eyes back on Draco and Di. "So… how's everything?"

Lee looked over to them and watched them. He smiled as he watched the way the orbited around each other but yet stayed next to each other. "Are you guys enjoying Hawaii?"

"I am! The kids love it. Scorpie and Brax seem to love it and Tabby has a close friend in Venelope." Di said with a grin.

"I like it, a lot. I always have. I enjoy me some family time." he said. "And some… other time." he looked around the room. "So where everyone else?" he asked. "I mean, Ro, Potter, and John." he asked.

Celes smiled. "Late sleepers… except John… but he had a big night." she giggled and kissed Lee bicep and sat herself back down.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, Ro can be… energetice when she wants things. So, I think she and John will be sleeping a little longer. The kids will wake Harry up soon. They are pretty early to rise. Especially Miles who will in turn wake Danger and then go from there."

"When he's on kid duty or has to work he's up early otherwise he sleeps." Celes supplied.

Draco nodded and glanced at Di. " _Can we tell Cel?"_ he asked.

Di nodded.

Draco grinned. "So… Di and I are thinking we should get married."

Celes grinned. "Well it took you long enough!" she said laughing.

Lee chuckled, "That is good. Its always fun to have more weddings. It gives us all a reason to get together and have some fun. Especially, it its going to be in another country. We are always looking for more vacation spots."

Di looked up at Draco, she hadn't even thought about that. "Um… New York. My family is there." she said to him.

Draco nodded. "Wherever I don't care as long as I can marry you." he said and he kissed her a little longer than was appropriate in public.

Celes giggled. "Awe look, we are rubbing off on them." she said in a loud whisper to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "We can watch the kids for your honeymoon. I know I don't mine, Ro loves to have have kids around too as well as Celes. I'm sure John would be okay with it."

Draco broke away from Di and heard her give a low moan and smiled. "Uh… yeah I think that'd be great. Maybe November?" he looked at Di. "The sooner the better and no stepping on Celes' wedding to John." he added.

"I like that, we could have a snowy wedding." Di said dreamy. One of the few times she was ever girly at all was when she thought about her wedding… be it to Tabby or now Draco.

Celes smiled. "That sounds nice… cold but nice."

Lee chuckled, "New York. I think We better get some show tickets now. I know you and Ro are gonna want to see a show. Oh, and I want to try different restaurants."

"Oh! Musicals…"Celes gasped. "Wicked! Oh Lee, Wicked!" she said bouncing. "Yes, yes…" she trailed off thinking about it.

"Well sounds like its all good… now for details." Draco said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, it sounds like fun to me." He made their plates and passed them out. "So November… isn't that when Ro likes to make a big feast?" He asked Celes.

"Yep." she said and looked at Draco and Di.

"It'll be at the beginning I think… Oh no last week so after Thanksgiving. But maybe we can all go and stay in New York that month?" Di asked.

Lee nodded as he drank his tea. "New York for a month. I like that. Wait… maybe we can do two months. November and December. I mean the wedding is going to be basically the beginning for December and the older kids should be out of school by then. I think they would enjoy Christmas in New York."

"Oh! And New Years!" Celes said clapping her hands. "Yes, good. I approve." she said.

"Oh so now you have to approve?" Draco teased.

Celes giggled. "Yes, Dragon, yes I do." she said and laughed at him swinging her legs humming. "My best friends getting married." she sang and then gasped. "Does this mean I get to be the best man?" she asked.

"Best woman." Lee corrected.

"Uh, you know actually… yeah I think so." Draco laughed.

"Well I'd ask you to be my Maid of Honor but I think the job is claimed by Ro… actually I don't know I haven't talked to her about it." she said. "I will ask her when she and John come to breakfast. Oh, today is going to be a good one I can tell." she said and looked at Lee her body heating just a bit at the thought of how he could make it a good one.

Lee chuckled, "You haven't really talked about the wedding much…" He trailed off as something hit him. He looked at Draco. " _We will have to talk to you later. Harry, John, and I have something to ask you."_ He sent him privately.

Draco gave a nod wondering about it. "So whats your plan Cel?" he asked.

Celes grinned. "You know me so well." she said. "Um, it'll be in Scotland at this castle I found, Uh, I got a killer dress already but you can all just wait to see that on the day. Oh! the boys are wearing charcoal grey kilts… standard dressy wear. And John and I talked about his cake last night. Calla Lilies…. inside joke thing… oh and I can't decide on a cake tiered or this giant heart design I'll ask Ro. Uh, oh the colors are white, gold and charcoal." she sighed dreamily. "I still have some more to plan but I got a lot of it planned out."

"That has made my brain hurt." Harry said from the doorway, he had Hail in his arms and Miles, Danger, Cello, Bree, Lana and Albie followed him. "Too early." he groaned.

"Coffees in the pot." Celes sang and scooped up Miles as he passed and blew a raspberry in his neck.

"Awe Mama!" he exclaimed. "Daddy! Save me from her." he reached out for Lee.

Brax came running in and collided with Lana and Bree and grinned at them as he morphed it into a hug around both of their shoulders.

Bree giggled.

"Get off!" Lana said trying to push him off. "Dad! Get him off!"

Lee chuckled, he pulled Miles out of Celes' arms and tossed him over his shoulder. "Good morning Dang." He greeted.

Harry chuckled as he watched Brax wrap both arms around Lana because she disliked it.

Draco shook his head. "That's enough, Abraxas." he said.

Brax gave a little frown and nodded. "Okay." but before he let go he kissed Lana on the cheek.

Lana have an outraged scream. "You! No!" she told him.

Lee chuckled, "I think your daughter has the idea about the cooties." he teased Harry.

Harry shook his head and picked up Lana. "Relax baby." he said to her and kissed her cheek to 'erase' Brax's kiss.

Bree reached up and too Lana's hand. "Its okay, Lala." she said and rubbed her hand a little.

Lana nodded and frowned at where Brax had disappeared to. She Looked up at the empty stool. "Down." She pointed at the stool. "Please."

"Awe, you have used my Krytonite and said please, now I _must_ set you down." Harry teased and set her down. He picked up Bree before she needed to ask and set her next to Lana.

Celes shook her head and handed him a cup of coffee. "Breakfast will be done soon. Lee's making hash and eggs." she said happily.

"Awe in the spoiling of the Celes mood I see." Harry teased and kissed Celes and then sat down with his coffee.

"Yeah, and then Draco and Di went on to spoiler her more." Lee chuckled.

"What how?" he asked.

"We are getting married." Draco said.

"Oh! Yup way to lay on the spoiling of the Celes." Harry chuckled.

"I'm not that bad…" Celes protested.

"Yes, yes you are. Especially when it comes to happy news like this. You just goble it up like its candy." Lee teased as he started to pass plates out to the kids.

" _Hey!"_ Hail said gaining Lee's attention. " _What's that?"_ he asked pointing to the plates he was passing out.

"Crap, I forgot. Hold on, Hail, I'll make you some potatoes without the hash." Lee told him.

" _You_ are _trying to poison me! I'm telling mum!"_ Hail said.

"No I'm not, you little brat." He poked his little belly and passed out more food to the other kids.

Celes giggled. "He just forgot, your highnessness." she teased and offered him a little potato meat free.

Harry just shook his head. " _I like how you totally refer to Hail like he Princess Leia and your Han Solo."_ he sent.

Celes shrugged. " _Its my geekiness."_ she shrugged waiting for Hail to take the potato when Zoe gave a hard kick and she jumped a little.

Hail took the potato and ate it.

Lee watched Celes. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Uh…" Zoe kicked again and she jumped rubbing the spot. "Yeah, I think she's irritated with _me_." she said in wonder, never having encountered a child irritated with her in the womb.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, really? Now that is different. Tell her she isn't allowed to be irritated with the mama." he teased.

" _She is too high pitched!"_ Zoe sent out loud and clear to everyone in the room.

Celes' eyes widened. "Holy… crap."

Harry looked a little confused, he'd never heard that little voice. "Is that Zoe?" he asked.

Lee laughed. "I know I shouldn't be laughing but that…" He laughed again.

Lana looked over to Celes. "Why she mad?"

"She just get irritated easily. Today she's decided to exercise that little personality trait without using me to do it." she grumbled and rubbed her belly and glared at Lee. "Its not funny." she pouted.

"Sorry." He kissed her. "But its still kind of funny." he rubbed her belly. "Come on Zoe. Lets have a happy day, yeah?"

Zoe discontinued her kicking. " _Zoebird."_ she instructed her dad.

Lee chuckled, "Whatever you say, Pretty bird."

Celes laughed and Zoe gave a softer kick. "I thinks he likes that too." she said to him and sighed rubbing her belly.

Harry chuckled himself. "I thought that was your nickname there Buttercup." He said.

Lee chuckled, "No, I think it was more of Zoe's and her personality coming out. No, my nickname will always and forever be Buttercup." He fluttered his eyelashes at him. "Isn't that right, Baby."

"Damn right it is." Harry said chuckling as he blew Lee a kiss.

Celes shivered as the thought of them kissing crossed her mind. "Okay, I need to eat now." she said and gave both boys heated looks then started to eat.

"Again?" Lee asked as he finished making Hail's potatoes. He scrambled some eggs and blew too cool it down.

"Mmm yes, we have a lot of time to make up for." Celes giggled and continued to eat as her cheeks pinked. " _And for once, I want what I want and I will have it."_ she sent him privately.

Harry just shook his head and waited for food.

Lee gave Hail his food and passed a plate to Harry. He pressed his lips to Celes' ear and have her a quiet moan. "You dirty girl." He whispered and licked around her ear.

Celes shivered and pressed her legs together as the mini orgasm went through her. She looked at Lee and smiled shaking her head. " _That's me, Chocolate Daddy."_ she sent him and went back to her food still shaking a little.

Lee shivered and growled at her. "Little minx!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." she sang to him and kissed his chin.

He shook his head as he made himself a plate. He looked up with Ro walked into the room. "Good morning, Butterfly."

Roman yawned as she pulled her robe tighter together. She looked up at him. "I'm still not speaking to you Lee Jordan. Morning, everyone."

Celes giggled but gave Lee a little sympathetic look then grinned at Roman and spread out her arms. "I want some lovin' from my Baby Girl and then to kiss her belly to say good morning to my little prince." she said to her grabbing the air with her hands.

Roman stiffened a little and when she looked over at Celes she laughed. "Okay." She walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning to you too."

"Mmm Good Morning." she said and sighed. "You taste quite yummy today." she licked her lips and then rubbed Roman's belly and then leaned down and kissed it. She looked up at Roman and smiled she nudged Damon three times with her magic. " _You know how much I love you?"_ she sent to Roman. " _I love you so much. And to see you grow with Damon, our child… I just fall all over."_ she kissed Roman's belly again. "Beautiful inside and out." she whispered and leaned up and kissed her again. Zoe gave another sharp kick and Celes jumped and sighed. "What too mooshy now?" she asked looking at her own belly. There was no response and she sighed. "I mean every word I say to you, and today is a good day!" she sang to Roman and kissed her again wrapping a leg around one of Roman's to pull her in closer.

Roman chuckled and kissed her. "I'm glad you are having a good day." She kissed her one more time. " _I love you too. I always do._ " She sent to her.

Damon nudged Celes three times and then poked Zoe.

Roman kissed her a third time and then pulled back. "I want to get something to drink." She told her, trying to get past her legs.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman again and then let her go and jumped when Zoe kicked her again.

" _Make him stop, I'm in no mood."_ Zoe sent out.

Celes sighed. "Dai…" she said and smiled.

Damon used his magic and shook Zoe this time. Then he laughed and swirled around in Roman.

Roman groaned and rubbed her belly. " _Damon, behave."_

" _I'm just_ shaking _things up."_ he sent and laughed.

Celes gave a little groan as Zoe kicked her again and she rubbed her belly swallowing hard against the painful bile taste of indigestion and sighed. "No more food for me." she grumbled at her belly.

Roman frowned at her. " _Damon you are going to make Celes sick if you keep picking on Zoe._ " Damon grumbled but stopped picking on Zoe. Roman placed a hand on Cele's belly and used her magic to calmed Zoe down. " _Morning, little one. Do we need some ice cream to sweeten you up?"_

Zoe gave a lighter kick this time. " _Lemon."_ she sent to Roman and Celes.

Celes giggled. "Ice cream!" she sang and clamped her mouth shut and shook it giggling.

The kids cheered and Lee goaned. "Really?"

Roman giggled and rubbed Celes little belly.

Celes winced. "Sorry, Lee." she said. "But its your daughters fault." she giggled at him.

"Yeah sure it is. Blame the unborn child." He told her and kissed her head.

Roman kissed Vinny and picked on her a bit then she went around and kissing every kid and greeting him good morning. She pulled out little cups and ice cream. "What about you two, want some ice cream? We have every flavor imagined." She said to Di and Draco as she scooped out the lemon for Celes.

Draco shook his head. "Nope, but it does seem as though today is the day to spoil Celes." he pointed out.

"Chocolate." Di requested and kissed Draco's hand which was laced with hers.

Harry chuckled and looked at Lee. "See, told you." he said.

Roman smiled and passed Celes her cup. Then passed small cups out to the kids. She gave Di her ice cream and poked Draco. "What did you guys spoil her with?"

"We are getting married." Di said excitedly.

"I knew it!" Roman said and bounced on her toes. "I knew just knew it. Not because I touched you or anything but come on, you were in this house for what, three days? Yep something was bound to happen. I just knew it." She poked Draco again. "That's want I'm talking about. Finally pulled on your big boy pants on." She teased as she put the ice cream away.

Draco shook his head. "It wasn't like that… I mean there was kissing and marrying asking but…" he trailed off and looked at Di and shrugged. "We are waiting for all that, and I already had big boy pants thank you." he said and as they always did he playfully smacked her arm.

"Well you had to put on an extra pair. Di is a unique breed. Just like me." She laughed. "Isn't that right, Di?"

"Oh yes, very right. We are a special sort of girl." she winked at Draco.

Draco chuckled and kissed Di and gave a little sigh and moan.

Celes giggled and watched them. "Well if you want to wait you'd better get away from us." she suggested.

"Or John can help out with the sex drive." Roman shrugged as she pulled out a bowl of fruit. She then giggled as she remembered last time. "I totally won that." She said aloud but more to herself. "If you will excuse me, I have to go gloat about something."

Di shook her head after Roman was gone. "No, no, no… John has been banned from doing that to me. He did that to me in school once and I beat the hell out of him. Nope." she shook her head.

Celes giggled at the idea of Di beating up John. "Well then you will have to be very, very strong."

Draco smiled smugly. "We can." he said.

Celes giggled. "I bet you fifty quid you slip." she said.

"All kinds of sex or just proper." he asked.

"All kinds." Lee said. "I want in on this."

"We can so do it." Di said to them.

"Yeah we take that bet, two hundred quid… we can buy the cake." Draco said.

Celes giggled. "Oh you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

Harry chuckled but didn't say anything enjoying the banter.

"Hold on, I have to get the others in this." Lee told them. " _Draco and Di think they can outstand out sexual energy. They are betting that they won't have any kind of sex until the wedding."_ he sent to Roman and John through the group connection.

" _I want in!"_ Roman laughed. " _Someone is going down._ " She laughed at her pun.

John chuckled. " _I'll take that bet."_

" _You mess with my sex drive John and I rearrange your face."_ Di sent. " _No up or down."_

John chuckled, " _I wouldn't dream of touching your sex drive. Besides, I have great faith in this house to have your sex drive craving for relief. Like Ro said, someone is going down."_

Di shook her head and sent him a laugh, John was the only other person who knew her secret about men but she could sense he knew how it felt to try to hold out in this house.

"So that's… three hundred quid now? Fifty a person?" Draco asked.

"Three fifty, but I'll bank on your side… for fun." Harry chuckled knowing he would lose the money.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "He's just trying to make you feel better. Don't listen to him.

"So going to lose!" Celes sang.

"Whatever you say, Dinosaur." Draco teased and was satisfied to receive a blush and a pout.

Roman entered her room with John. "Fruit bowl for you." She sang as she handed it to him. "Oh, and I totally won last night." She told him as she walked around the room grabbing a towel and a sundress.

"Oh really? I don't recall being in competition last night. I just recall someone coming until it seemed her brain would explode." he teased and picked up a slice of kiwi and sucked on it then ate it.

Roman gave a mock gasp of offence. "Someone fell asleep right after and it wasn't me for once."

John smiled. "Oh that, that was just because I had played freeze tag with Celes and the kids before dinner." he shrugged chuckling as he laid out on the bed basically displaying himself to her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm pregnant and run around a lot more than…" She trailed off when she looked over to him. "Oh! You cheat!" she threw her towel at him.

John wiggled his eyebrows but played innocent. "What, what'd I do?" he looked down at himself and then grinned. "Oh… that." he said and sat up on the bed and lifted one knee and gave her a look. "Better?" he teased.

Roman moaned and then growled. "You are in so much trouble." she told him ass he walked over to the bed. She straddled his hips and looked down at him. "As punishment I demand you paint my toe nails. Lee and Harry have both done so and now its your turn."

"Awe my little Hawaiian flower." he said lifting her slightly and finding she was quite naked under large shirt he lowered her down onto him. "I have painted your toes before." he said and kissed her neck moving her up and down on him with a moan.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "W-when did you…" She moaned again. "E-evil man."

John chuckled and pumped into her faster and a little harder and kissed down her neck. "I did when I was still unsynced with Kama… I believe." he moaned and held her hips tighter and then trailed kisses back up her chin to her mouth.

Roman moaned as she opened her mouth for him and rocked her hips to meet his thrust. She panted as she moaned louder. She shivered and pulled on his hair as she sucked on his tongue and then kissed down his neck. She nipped and licked his neck down to his shoulder and then bit it.

John growled at Roman when she bit him and found the soft flesh of her neck and bit her neck and shivered as he felt Roman's tightening core. He trailed his hands up under the shirt and moaned burying his face in her neck drinking her in.

She gave mew sounds as she held onto him and kissed up his neck. She pressed closer to him and moaned. "John…" She whimpered and pressed her face into his neck. "John, I'm… God… I'm… please…"

John moaned and finally felt his own orgasm creep up and moaned louder. "Always with me, mine." he moaned into her neck and held her tightly as he came.

Roman moaned and gave a squeal with him. She shivered and jerked in his arms. She slumped against him and shivered. She kissed his neck and found his the vain he teased her with and ran her teeth against it.

John chuckled and shivered a little. "I see why you like that." he moaned. He held Roman close still. "Want that shower now? I'm sort of hungry." he said and to tease her a bit he moved in and out of her a little.

She gasped as she sat up and looked at him. "You caveman!" she giggled and kissed him. "And I was going to take a bath. I got it so that it would fit you but it looks so big I just wanted to play in the tub." She giggled. "Sex crazed, caveman."

John chuckled. "Only for you right now it seems." he said and kissed her neck and then lifted her off of him slowly giving a moan. "Want me to join you?"

Roman smiled at him as she slipped off her robe and walked towards the bathroom. She pulled off her shirt and looked over her should her at him. "I thought you were hungry." She winked and ducked into the bathroom. She filled the tube with water and then slipped in.

John watched Roman from the door enjoying the display. "Well I could always satisfy my hunger by eating you." he teased, she seemed to bring out the Kama in him.

She giggled and shivered. "I enjoy when my lovers eat me." She shivered again. "but then its a tease and it leaves me wanting more. So if you are going to do that you might as well get ready to stay in that bed." she giggled and poured water over her head and smoothed back her hair.

"Oh well if you put it that way…" he trailed off and turned from the bathroom using all his willpower to stay away from her. He waved a hand and was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and board shorts. "I guess I'll see you upstairs then, I'm sure the kids want to see me. " he called to her and made himself leave the room and head for the kitchen.

Roman sent him a laugh. " _Too sexy for you aren't I? I totally won that."_

John sent her a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen. " _Awe but did you really?"_ he sent back to her and sat down at the island next to Harry. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Corned beef hash and eggs." Lee told him. "I'm sure you would like a big plate to keep your energy up."

John chuckled. "Yeah, that would be nice. Four eggs sunnyside up." he requested.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Its okay, Lee has to do the same thing." she teased.

"Hey, do go spreading my secrets." Lee told her and kissed the top of her head.

John chuckled. "Keepin him busy there, Cel?" he asked with a wink.

Celes grinned. "Oh yes." she said and looked at Lee. "We all saw your plate, Chocolate Bear, not much of a secret." she teased him some more giving his side a poke like they were in Japan again.

Lee chuckled as he cooked John's eggs. "Yeah, yeah."

"You love me." she sang and grinned at John. "So… Di has news." she said eyes sparkling.

"I sort of got the gist from the conversation. But really the last to know?" John asked Di.

Di shrugged. "It is our way." she pointed out to him.

John chuckled, "You wounded me, sweetheart." He teased as he pressed his hands to his chest.

"Oh please, I wounded you as much as a pin wounds an elephant." she laughed at him.

"Hey, they still feel the sharp sting." He chuckled. "I'm happy for you though. Really I am."

Di gave him a tender smile. "I think Tabby would be too." she said softly and shrugged. "She'd probably tear me a new one for staying single this long."

John snorted, "And she would tear me a new one for being too shy with the girls." He smiled. "Tabby always had a good heart and wanted the best for us. So I think she would be very happy for us."

Di smiled at him. "I think so too. Although I can hear it now. 'It took me dying for you two to get along, well maybe I should have done that years ago.'" she mimicked a more eastern american accent.

John chuckled, "You hear that? I sometimes feel her smacking the back of my head." Right then he felt Ro's magic smack him in the back of his head.

" _You butt monkey! You left the fruit on the bed and its all over my blue blanket. And don't you think you got out of painting my toe nails."_

"Much like that." John grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

Celes giggled and watched him. "What did you do?" she asked him as she ate a piece of pineapple and licked her fingers clean of the juice after she did.

Lee slid John and plate and growled into Celes' ear. "That's my job." he told her as he grabbed her hand and licked her fingers.

John chuckled, "Uh, I think I maybe washing a blanket she seems to be attached to right now."

Celes nodded and shivered as she watched Lee lick her fingers clean. She picked up another piece of pineapple with the other hand and deliberately ate it messly so the juice ran down her chin and hand. "Well I guess you'd better do that… s-she tends to g-get…" she trailed off unable to finish getting distracted.

Lee chuckled as he licked her chin to her mouth and kissed her. He dip his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he tasted her honey tasted with the pineapple. He licked her fingers. "You were saying?"

"U-um… I was saying… R-Ro can… g-get buggy i-if you don't do that right away." she said trying hard to stop stuttering.

John smiled at her. "I…" he trailed off as Roman walked in with the blanket.

"You but monkey." She told him and slid it onto his lap. "So not liked right now." She handed harry a brush and sat in one of the empty stools. She was wearing long mauve and white tie dye maxi dress that had one sleeve and the other was off the shoulder. "I told you last night I'm rather attached to the blanket."

"I know, I know. I'll clean it." John said kissing her neck then moving out of Harry's way.

Harry brushed out Roman's hair for her. He missed her already and it's only been two days. He braided it for her and then flipped it around to the front of her and kissed her neck. "There you are Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Roman leaned into him and looked up at him. She smiled and kissed under his chin. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Harry said and enjoyed the feel of her. He nuzzled his nose beneath her ear and kissed the space there. "Miss you." he whispered so only she could hear.

She smiled and and turned in her seat so that she was facing him. She leaned into him and kissed him. She sighed a moan as she enjoyed the intoxication he provided with his kisses. "Miss you too." She whispered back. She rubbed her nose against his. "You and me later?" she asked.

"Most definitely." he said and kissed her again then her nose and grinned.

Celes watched them and gave one of her I'm watching a romantic film sighs and rested her chin in her hand. "So sweet." she sighed with dreamy eyes. She looked at John. "Hey we were talking about the wedding and you missed it all." she teased him.

John chuckled as he ate. "What did I miss?"

"Oh you know, kilts, cakes… oh and Draco and Di are getting married at the end of November in New York." she shivered at the thought of the cold.

"It's after thanksgiving, right?" Roman asked as she sat up and looked at them. "Oh! We can do Thanksgiving in New York, the kids will enjoy the parade!" Roman squealed, "I never been to the parade but I've always seen it on t.v. when I snuck into the maid's living quarters."

Di laughed. "We thought we could all stay for those two months. " she said to Roman. "And last I checked I was very American why would I get married on a holiday we celebrate? My parents would kill me." she laughed.

Roman laughed. "Hey some people get married on Christmas." She shrugged. "You never know. Oh this will be great! We need a penthouse apartment with big windows that will see the whole street where the parade will be at." She hopped up. "I'm going to Google!" she said as she ran out the kitchen.

John chuckled, "She is most definitely excited. I like that idea. That sounds like fun."

Roman ran back into the kitchen. "We have to do Muggle shopping! Its the time of year they go crazy about their shopping. Oh, the stores are going to be awesome! Even the shoes!" She squealed and ran back out the kitchen.

Celes' eyes lit up. "Shoes…" she squealed herself and bounced. "Oh i can't wait for this trip." she looked at John and leaned over a little walking her fingers up his arm. "Will you show me your school? I'm rather curious about it." she asked him.

He chuckled, "One is excited about shopping and doing fun things and the other wants to take me back to school." he shook his head.

Lee laughed, "If you are feeling adventurous take her to your library. Hey don't New York have a pretty big library too?"

Celes gasped and looked at Lee and then John. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and looked back at John with a devious glint in her eye. "Take me to a library in your school and I'll make sure its a the happiest place on earth for you." she winked and leaned over and kissed him, for once not feeling like she had to wait for him to do it first.

John chuckled and kissed her back. "Maybe you should go Google too." He told her and shook his head.

"Celes!" Roman called as she came back into the kitchen with her laptop. "Shows! We have to see shows!"

Celes gave a little squeal. "Wicked! Oh and Beauty and the Beast… oh and the Lion King." she said and hopped off her stool. She kissed Lee's chin and then looked at John. "Take a walk with me later?" she asked as she headed to join Roman.

"They are like kids in a candy shop." John chuckled.

Lee laughed, "You think that is bad? I am only thankful that their clothes is connected to all the houses we have. I can't imagine apparating back and forth with the trunks of clothes and shoes. Its going to be bad enough when they do go shopping and have to carry all the bags."

"I'm choosing to be busy that day." Harry chimed in. "You know, I'll have an important case and Di and I will have to be out on that."

"Oh yes, that will totally work." Di teased Harry.

Lee snorted, "Know your luck Di will be with them and rat you out."

Di actually snorted at the idea. "Oh no, not me. I do not shop unless i need to. Nope, no huh uh." she shook her head.

Harry laughed. "See? I will so be busy that day."

"One word, Roman." Lee said.

Harry grabbed his midsection as if he had been shot and fell to the floor off his stool. "Oh Mate! Shot me, shot me right through the gut with that." he said rolling on the ground.

Lee chuckled, "Ro don't always use her powers but she does have a taste for fashion and knows how to make any woman show her womanly sides. Need I mention her club?"

Harry leaned up on his elbows and looked at Lee. "I sense a lot of growling and clinging from Celes that day." he noted. "You know how she gets when someone flirts with her Roman."

Lee nodded and looked over to Di. "You are backup. There is no choice for you. You have to go. Besides, with the fighting spirit Celes have developed lately there's no telling what will happen… hopefully its just Zoe." he chuckled.

Di nodded. "Oh fine, I'll go. But I won't like it." she grumbled.

Harry chuckled. "You know though, it's sort of super hot when Celes gets all riled up." he said and got up off the floor.

Roman walked back into the kitchen and leaned next to Di and walked her fingers up her arm. "Di, I know its early and all but you have any ideas on your wedding dress? You know, You don't have to hire anyone to do your makeup and hair. I'm pretty good at."

Di smiled and blushed a little. "I have a dress, it was my moms. and I'd love for you to do my hair and makeup." she said to Roman.

Celes walked in and stood on the other side of Roman. "Hey I can make the cake." she said happily.

"I have got to see this dress. I know it was your mom's and all but we have got to see you in it and make sure its for you. Oh, and we have to do flowers too! Oh and Lee can cook!"

"Nope, I'm not for hire. I'm taking that time off." Lee said.

Di laughed. "My family will need some say in this, my parents will be devastated if they don't. So slow down, how about you focus and John and Celes' wedding? We have time for mine and Draco's. But theirs is a few months away. Celes has only got it half planned." she said laughing.

"Yeah that's true." Roman sighed. "I was just asking." She bit her lower lip and then kissed Celes. That was the oddest feeling she had. She was so use to doing things for Celes and planning things on her own because she didn't have family to put their opinions in. "When you do all that stuff with your family, can I come with you? To observe and all that."

Di smiled at Roman. "Of course you can, honey." she said, she had taken to treating her like a younger sibling sometimes. She kissed Roman's cheek and smiled. "Besides my family will want to meet my Maid of Honor." she pointed out.

"Oh, that will be fun, who is your maid of honor? Oh, it would be awesome if John was maid of honor." She laughed, "Like on the movie but without the romance." She giggled.

" _Man_ of Honor." John corrected. "And I don't think she was talking about me."

Di laughed. "My family knows John already, Ro honey, I meant you." she said poking her nose.

Roman laughed, "I didn't think…" She blushed. "That would be cool. I like that."

Celes giggled from behind her. "I guess that means the Maid of Honor and Best man will be holding up the great wedding tradition of hooking up then." she said.

Roman laughed, "I like that." She said and kissed her. Then she stopped and pulled back. "Hey! Why is it every time she gets to play the dominant role? I'm taller and I fight I'm supposed to be the dominate one."

Celes giggled and kissed Roman and smiled. "You were the groom at our wedding, Baby Girl. And when you make me pretty you dress as a man… which is so hot by the way." she said and kissed her again and gave a small moan.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "You think that's hot wait until after we are pregnant. I have a leather number that is going to have you drooling!" she kissed her again and giggled. "Oh, I have got to find some boots for it. Come on, back to our Googling!"

Celes giggled and followed her out again.

Harry shook his head. "Well today seems like it may be a good day." he said sighing as if in relief. "Everyone seems pretty happy and not… well you know."

"On edge? Overly sensitive?" John supplied.

"Ah yes, those things. What happened? I've been on kid duty the last two nights did you two slip them something?" he asked John and Lee.

Lee laughed, "Oh, yeah. We slipped them something alright." he teased. "No, actually with Celes she just needed to get out of her head and she needed special attention… which I'm sure Ro also needed. I mean she is eight months and out of the whole eight months she only…" He trailed off as he did some mental counting. Twice before she left on her walkabout and then since we got back she has been with you, Celes, and John mostly. I think the hawaiian sex god has been keeping her busy."

John chuckled. "Yeah I suppose I have. I just crave her is all." he shrugged.

"Crave her right away from me." Harry said only a slight hint of edge in his voice. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Sorry, Hawaii makes me crazy for her."

Lee smiled at them. "She is most strongest here." He sighed again and ran his hands over his face. "I need to apologize to her. Other than that she won't let me near her."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you should get Celes to coach you, she seems to have perfected the art with Ro because they seem good now… and they've been all tense women all week." he shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, they are good now." He rubbed his chin as he stopped himself from saying or thinking that it was just the calm before the storm. "Well, I'm going to do the dishes. You have a blanket to wash." He pointed at John. "Do we have anything planned today, or is just a free for all?"

"I belive its a free for all day." Harry declared.

John chuckled and picked up the blanket. "I'm off to do laundry." he said and left the kitchen.

Di and Draco got up as well and walked off their heads close together stuck in their own world.

Bree sighed as she pushed open the door to the room she saw her mums go in and out of in pretty dresses and shoes in. She squealed a little when she entered and found it was a closet full of clothes. She hummed to herself as she walked into it and looked at all the things, the pretty things and stopped and gave a little gasp when she saw the shoes. With a jump of happiness she scurried over and pulled down a pair of purple sparkling pumps and sat down and put them on her little feet and then got up and walked around giggling. She changed her shoes seven more times and paraded around in each pair.

Lana pushed open the door and frowned. She was looking for Bree and trying to get away from Brax. She heard Brax call Bree's and her name and she quickly entered the room and slammed the door behind her. "Ree-ree, are you in here?" She called walking further into the room. She found Bree's shoes and picked them up and found bigger shoes that sparked, shined, or just had bows on them. She wrinkled her nose and walked around them and found Bree in a pair of shoes. "There you are!"

"Lala, look!" she squealed and showed her the aquamarine shoes she wore. "Arent they pretty?" she asked and then pulled down a boa from the mirror and wrapped it around Lana's neck and kissed her cheek. "Try on a pair!"

Lana shook her head and giggled at the boa. It tickled her nose and she shook her head again. She didn't understand Bree's obsession on wearing girly things. "This is mama's and mum's room, huh?" She asked looking around then she paused and gave a squeal of her own. She climbed on a chair and tipped toed to reach some of the hawaiian wraps she saw her mum wear. She finally grabbed one and pulled on it. "Look!"

Bree grinned and nodded. "Pretty, hey be careful you're going to pull down the whole…" she trailed off because it was too late and Lana had pulled down the pile of boxes on top of the hawaiian wraps sending hats and jewelry everywhere.

Lana gave a scream as she fell backwards but was cushioned by some of the clothes. She laughed as she sat up. She tossed a hat to Bree and then pushed aside some of the things that fell and pulled up a few of the hawaiian wraps. "These are nice!"

Bree took one from her and looked down at her. "Stand I'll put it on you." she instructed. When Lana did she tied it around her and giggled. "You look like mummy."

"Do I?" She asked and then moved her hips from side to side and giggled.

"Yes!" Bree said and giggled and put one on herself and did a couple of the dance steps mummy had taught them. "Oh look!" she exclaimed pointing at the jewelry. She went over and pulled out a long necklace with a coin at the end. "This is pretty, what is it?" she asked.

Lana shrugged her little shoulders and walked over to a set of stairs. She held onto the railing and walked down the stairs. "Ree-ree, there is more down here too!"

Bree put on the necklace and followed Lana down the stairs and gasped. "Oh wow." she said and looked around then saw a bed. "Theres even a bed in here!" she said and ran over to it tripping a little.

Lana walked over to a vanity table and climbed up on the seat. "Look! Flowers!" she squealed and grabbed a few. She jumped off the chair and walked over to Bree tripping over the wrap a few times.

Bree reached out and touched the flowers and smiled. "I like flowers." she said and sighed looking around and found more and picked them up and then with a little difficulty pulled herself up onto the the tall four poster bed with the green and purple bedspread on it.

Lana threw a few things up onto the bed and then reached her hands up for Bree to help pull her up. Once she was up on top of the bed she stood up and started to jump. She giggled as she did so.

Bree got up and joined her and soon the two girls were jumping on the bed giggling and not paying attention to how close they were getting to the edge of the bed.

Lana jumped and then slipped off the bead with a scream. When she didn't hit anything she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Playing in mama and mummy's closet are we?" Roman asked as she set Lana down on the ground. "And made a mess of everything."

Celes stood slightly behind Roman arms crossing trying to look stern but she couldn't help think it was cute.

Bree gave a little smile. "But its all so pretty." she insisted lifting the coin.

"And she has your necklace on." Roman giggled and shook her head. She looked down at Brax, "See, they are fine. Just playing dress up."

Brax nodded and looked at both girls. "I am suppose to protect you."

Bree giggled and shook her head. "We don't need it." she said.

Celes shook her head and stepped over to Bree and took off the coin finding it ironic that her daughter chose that to put on. She put it on herself and then lifted Bree off the bed. "Time to clean up." and looked at Roman. "At least they didn't get into the make up."

"Oh, thank God." She said as she picked up so of her Hawaiian flower hairpins and the real flowers for the leis." Come here, hula girl." She told Lana.

Lana giggle and moved her hips in a couple of dance movies. "I like these."

Celes smiled at Lana as she unwrapped Bree. "Maybe we can make some that are your guy's size." she suggested.

Lana jumped up and down, "Really? Please?" she said excitedly.

Roman chuckled, "I'll see what I can do." She told her and unwrapped her.

Celes smiled and finished with Bree. "Go back to the toy room with Brax and play. No more wandering off." she said poking Bree's nose.

Bree giggled and nodded. "Yes, Mama." she said and looked at the coin. "Can I have one of those?" she asked.

Celes smiled. "Maybe when you're older." she said and stood back up.

"You too, boo-butt." Roman patted Lana on the butt and sent her on with Bree. She sighed as she looked around and shook her head. "Oh, wait," she called to them. She walked over and put Bree's shoes back on her feet. "Now go play."

The girls ran off screaming as Brax chased them from the closet.

Celes looked around and then waved her hand and the lower space cleaned up. She sat on the bed and sighed. "Those girls…"

Roman giggled. "They were cute! I told you I hear a weird thump noise." She giggled again.

Celes giggled. "They were downright adorable." she said and looked at Roman. "We make some pretty interesting kids don't we?" she asked Roman and rubbed her belly.

"Yes we do. I know I'll be spending my afternoon sketching them jumping on the bed." she giggled and shook her head. She folded the wrap in her hand and then placed it on the bed. She looked over at her table and put the hairpins back on the table. "Silly girls."

Celes gave a smiled to her and got off the bed. "Im going to go find someone to walk with me." she said and kissed Roman's cheek then pulled back. "Unless you want to." she said almost hopefully.

Roman looked over to her and bit her lip. "Uh, sure." She told her. She laced her fingers with hers and followed her up to the top floor of the closet.

Celes led Roman out of the house and out onto the beach down by the surf so they could walk in the water. She looked at Roman and then leaned her head on her shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do. I love you too." She leaned her head on top of Celes's. "I didn't mean to sound more excited about Di's wedding, you know." she told her. "I know your wedding is coming up sooner and I know you have most of everything planned."

Celes smiled. "I know you didn't mean to, its okay. I'm not worried about it. I actually need your help though. I can't pick a cake. There is a traditional three teir or this giant heart shaped one with Strawberries over the top." she said and kissed Roman hand as she pulled it up and they strolled along the beach.

Roman chuckled. "That is a hard one. I personally would go with the traditional." She shrugged. "But for you I don't know. You are a mix between traditional and unique. Oh! You can have… no you said a heart cake. Well, what if they were cupcakes in the shape of hearts and they were tired, its like having both at the same time."

Celes smiled. "I knew I needed to talk to you about this." she said. "I like that." she said and sighed and pulled away a little to look at Roman. "Are you okay… you know really okay with the wedding?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" Roman frowned.

"I just sometimes sense something from you about it." she said shaking her head. "Maybe its just me." she shrugged.

Roman stopped walking and turned to Celes. "Celes, you love him right, and he loves you. Does he not make you happy?"

Celes sighed. "He makes me very, very happy Roman. And I do love him, very much and have for a very long time… just like you. But Ro, I'm not worried about me and him. I'm worried about you…" she sighed. "I sometimes think you feel like you don't deserve him still or should be aloud to have him."

Roman sighed, "That is a totally different subject." she told her. "I am very much okay and happy with you marrying him. As for me and him, I'm getting there." She kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me. We are getting there." She smiled as she started walking again. She bit her lower lip. "Last night was the first time that I actually wished that I could have his children." She giggled. "I'm getting there."

Celes smiled happy for her, but something in her hurt too. She pushed it down though shrugging it off as Zoe's emotions and grabbed Roman's hand. "That's great. Im so glad." she said and kissed her cheek. "John and Roman babies should be cute.

Roman laughed, "Down right dangerous if you ask me." she giggled. "Pure Hawaiian with the Hawaiian charm. I think you will be wrapped around their little fingers."

Celes laughed. "Oh no, no, no, no. I have developed a tolerance for it." she kept laughing then sobered slightly and looked at Roman. "Do you think John and I will have kids like that?" she asked curiously.

"I think it would depend on the kid. Like how Cello has more of Lee's magic than he has of mine. It just depends. Then again Harry a little Hawaiian in him and he has away with his charm too. Its not as strong as mine or Johns but there is a big possibility that they will have the charm. Besides, didn't you know? Hawaiians are very lovable people." She giggled.

Celes giggled with her and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not apart of that club when you and John are in a room. I have it but not enough to fit in." she said shaking her head with a little smile. "Ignore me, thinking too much."

"Its okay," Roman told her. "We can't all be the same. We have to be different in some way. Besides, I think Lee would feel really out of place if he didn't have you."

Celes smiled at that. "We are still outnumbered, you pesky hawaiians with your magic selves." she giggled.

"And you clever Romanians with your summoning spells." Roman giggled. "Did you know when Aunt B was teaching him the spell the first thing he took were my panties?"

"Why does that not surprise me?" she shook her head. "That dirty boy." she giggled.

She shook her head. "Aunt B told him right off. Told him he needed to take it seriously."

Celes snorted. "Yeah he totally does that now." she joked. "You know he took my nipple rings during dinner last night and when I asked for them back he said I needed them taken out anyways." she shook her head. "The nerve of him sometimes, I should strap him to a bed and have my way with him just for that but lately I can't form a thought around him."

Roman shook her head. "Just be thankful you can't. He still inserts his foot in his mouth." she told her.

Celes giggled. "That he does." she sighed and looked at Roman. "You know, I'm sorry for my attitude and behavior. If it helps it appears as though my daughter is annoyed and irritated with me now."

Roman sighed, "Well you can tell your daughter its not fair for her to me annoyed and irritated with you without letting you know why she is. I mean really! It makes people feel bad, especially when they didn't do anything."

Celes nodded and rubbed her belly when Zoe gave a little kick. "I think maybe she doesn't quite get it yet… and for good reason she's still in my womb."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, its just… a sore spot with me right now cause you have been irritated and annoyed with me on more than one occasion. And its not fair cause I'm not trying to go out and annoy you. I just want you to be happy. Then its hard cause Damon wants to take over and be like, no you can't have sex and you have to be close to Vinny at all times." she hissed more to herself than to Celes.

"Well I'm not irritated with you at all. And probably won't be anymore. I got what I wanted and you know whats sad is I should have just asked for it." she sighed. "I'm sort of a chicken." she decided.

Roman sighed, "That you should have. Lee is thick and will always be thick." she shook her head.

"Awe apart of his charm." she giggled shaking her head.

Roman sighed, "A charm that makes me scream in frustration."

Celes giggled. "That too." She said and reached up and gave Roman a kiss. She missed Ro more than she cared to mention. She wanted the normal to last forever. She sighed and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "You're my best friend you know? My wife and the only woman I have and ever will love." She whispered. "You're mine, okay?" She asked.

Roman giggled and leaned her head on top of Celes. "I love you too, Cel-Bear. I really do." She wrapped her arm around Cekes' shoulder and held her tightly. "My Cel-Bear. All mine." She giggled.

Celes smiled and put her face in Roman's neck and stopped their walking. "I'm really sorry." she said into her neck. "I'm really, really sorry." she said and held onto Roman as tightly as she could as some of her resolve cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

Roman frowned and looked down at her. "Celes, what's wrong?" She cupped her face and brushed her tears away. She kissed each of her eyes. "Stop crying, you're gonna make me cry."

Celes sniffed a little and looked at her. "Roman… I've been such… a bitch lately. And I know for the most part its Zoe but I've learned over the years to dial it back. I've dealt with the kids personalities taking over… I just, I'm sorry okay? I am, I really, really am. I hate when I'm all… gir claws out person… well when its towards you or the boys." she smiled a little. "Being that way in Greece was sort of awesome."

Roman smiled at her as she remembered that day. "That was pretty awesome." She kissed her. "Cel, I'm just extra sensitive." She told her. I'm pregnant with Damon and I think he is going to have my exact powers. I try to dial it back as much as possible but its just hard. You know how Damon is all front and center…" She giggled a little. "He kind of gets it from me. Hawaii has been the only place where I have felt more normal that I have in my whole eight months." she kissed her again. "Its okay. We are both trying to get use to this."

Celes sighed and nodded. "You know, I've felt pretty normal too since the boys and I got here." she smiled. "I mean Zoe's annoyed at me, instead of channeling it through me." she said. "Hawaiian magic, so pesky and kind of awesome!" she said and kissed Roman and looked out at the ocean. "Want to go in?" she asked.

Roman looked out into the ocean and looked down at her dress. SHe waved a hand and was dressed short shorts and a tank top. "Let's do it."

Celes giggled and waved her hand changing into her green suit from their first trip to Hawaii. She pulled Roman along as they ran into the surf. Slowly but still having fun. Celes used her magic to bring the water up around them and over them safely as a big wave came up and she giggled.

Roman gave a moan of pleasure at the feel of the water she dipped under the water and smoothed back her hair. She giggled when she looked over to Celes. She made a rope and small boogie board appear. She gave Celes the board and wrapped the rope around herself. "Come on, ocean snow white… or was the Hawaiian snow white?" She giggled and started to swim out further.

"Hawaiian Snow White." Celes responded as she followed Roman out into the ocean. She didn't fear the ocean at all, and she felt completely secure with Roman. Roman was just another one of her warriors. She sighed as they reached a point and stopped and the sea creatures just came to them as the stayed on the surface. Celes giggled when a few dolphins nudged her. "Well hello my friends." she said to them and rubbed their noses and kissed each of them.

Roman chuckled as she saw a wake swim up to them. "Now that you don't see every day." The baby wale same with its mother and then nudged Celes.

Celes giggled as she was pushed a little. She reached out and touched the Mama whale. "Gently. I have a baby inside too." she said and then reached out to the whales elder child.

Roman smiled as she watched Celes. "You know, the aquarium will be a good place for Hi'iaka too. I can see all the little fishes following you around too."

Celes giggled as she turned from the whale. "Oh yes, I actually am very excited for that. We should make it deep enough to scuba dive in… maybe I can help along our own reef system… have a whole ocean eco system in our house!" she said.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, I've been doing lots of research on it. It will all work out. I'm excited for it too."

"Well we can use magic for the harder parts but I'm so..." She trailed off as a nurse shark and a few of her young swam up. She smiled and touched them as they passed she could feel her magic in all the animals that swam around Roman and herself.

Roman smiled and giggled. "Dun-um. Dun-um." She sang to tease Celes and giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at her. "They like me." she said and ran a hand over the side of one. "They probably would like John too… the mothers anyways." she shrugged.

" _Oy what are you two doing out in the middle of the ocean?"_ Harry sent them a laugh in his words but you could sense the tension there as well.

" _Nothing._ " Roman sent and giggled. "Come on before Harry finds out what's going on and bust a vein." She giggled. "Time go. We will see you later little sharkies." She told the ring of sharks.

Celes giggled and nudged them all away with her magic and she and Roman started the journey back to the shoreline. Once coming up on the beach Celes saw that the boys had the family out on the beach again and she grinned. "Oh another beach day. I'm getting so not white here!" she squealed. In most redhead they usually burned and had light complexions but the Hawaiian in Celes allowed her to tan nicely.

Roman laughed and kissed her. And you look so cute." She said and walked over to the family.

Celes giggled and followed her and bounced on her toes in front of Harry. "You worry too much, Harry Potter." she poked his chest.

Harry sighed and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, yeah." he said and kissed her hand.

Celes gave a little frown but refused to let him ruin her happy buzz so she kissed his neck and moved over to sit down next to Val and Hail. "Why hello your highnessness. I thought I'd make you some veggie pinwheels tonight." she said poking Hail's belly.

" _Oh, you love me. You really really really do love me."_ He told her as he blew her kiss with his hand.

Celes giggled and caught the kiss and held it to her heart and blew him one back. "Of course I love you, I'm your Mama and I will always love you and make sure you're happy. Just like all your other parents." she said and leaned over and kissed his little cheek and looked at Val then sat back up and leaned back her head to expose her chest that you could see to the sun.

Roman smiled at them. "So silly." She twirled her finger around one of his little braids. " So cute too." She stepped onto the blanket and wrung her hair out over John and giggled.

"Hey, hey woman not cool." John said and pulled Roman down into his lap and growled into her neck.

She giggled and snuggled onto his lap. "But its supposed to be cool. The water is cool." she teased.

"Uh yeah… cool." he said and kissed her pushed some of her wet hair back and kissing her neck. "Hey, Cel dry her off I'm getting soaked over here."

Celes giggled. "Nope its funner to watch you squirm cause you're wet." she giggled at the words and looked at Roman heating a little.

Roman giggled, "See, she knows that is fun when you are wet too!" She giggled as she shook her head and let her hair shaked around and wet him more."

John chuckled and shook his head. "You two are sort of bad."

Celes snorted. "Sort of? Honey we _are_ bad." she giggled. "You remember… sand castle…" she sighed and shivered at the memory.

Roman gasped and looked up at him. "I remember the sandcastle. Oh, we should do that again. I did say I would let you have a taste this time." She giggled.

John groaned. "God you suck." he said burying his head in her neck.

"She does that too." Celes piped in giggling.

Roman laughed. She looked over to Harry and wiggled her toes at him. "I wouldn't mind putting a sandcastle on Harry too. But we would have to implement some rules for him. He would totally cheat."

Harry chuckled at that. "I would. But it would be so worth it." he said giving her a heated looking wishing she was sitting on his lap, not John's.

Celes giggled at that. "And Lee… oh we should just do all the boys on our island this summer." she suggested looking at Lee who had kids crawling all over him.

Lee chuckled as he picked up the kids and tossed them in the air. "Sandcastles, eh? I don't think I would mind."

Roman laughed, "You hear that? He won't mind." She told Celes.

Celes giggled and gave him a heated look.

John chuckled. " _They bury you beneath it and then do dirty things to each other, bro."_ he sent Lee and shook his head. "Just horrible. Hot, but horrible."

Lee frown and looked over at the girls. "What do you mean?" he asked growing suspicious.

Roman kissed John's neck and then crawled over to Harry and crawled onto his lap. She shivered a little. "Well, we put you in a body bind and build a sandcastle on you. I make pretty ones too."

"Very, they are very detailed and I liked them." Celes said nodding.

John shook his head sitting back. "It was still so mean." he said.

Harry placed his face in Roman's neck and took in her scent and sighed feeling a little less tense. "Well I don't know how I'd feel about that… not able to touch you while you tease."

Roman giggled, "That is part of the teas." She rubbed her hands. " _We will talk and carry on a conversation as I put the details on the castle. Then when I turned to the front of the castle where your head is at and straddle your face… with no underwear._ " She told Harry, Lee, Celes, and John.

"Oh no!" Lee said. "No, no, no, no, no! That will not happen."

Harry growled into her neck and shook his head. "Hell no."

Celes giggled. "I was an accident though you see." she said and got up and crawled over to sit closer to John and then put herself in the same position as before. "I just happened to come along… and then well as it goes with Roman and I one thing led to another…" she trailed off leaving the rest to imagination.

Lee shook his head, "no, no. Not happening."

Roman giggled. "It's fine we will do when its you least expected."

Celes leaned back a little more so she could look at Lee and smiled at him. " _Maybe if we alter the rules for you too, you'll let us do it."_ she suggested to him and then sat herself up and leaned her head on John's strong bicep.

John wrapped an arm around Celes.

Lee shook his head. "Little tease. I know you two. It's going to get bad before it gets good."

Celes giggled and gave a little sigh as she snuggled into John's side. "I really love you." she whispered to him and shut her eyes and just took him in.

Harry sighed. "No castle building on me… no nope. There are better ways to tease me." he said to Roman.

Roman smiled and looked up at Harry. "Why not? It will be fun. I won't do what I did to Kama. I'll let you have a taste." She giggled.

Harry gave a low moan. "More than a taste." he growled and sucked on her neck leaving a mark as his body started to respond to her words.

"Well of course, I'm pretty sure once I release you we will have a real caveman to please. But during the tease just a taste." She giggled. She wiggled her hips and ran her hands up and down his thighs.

Harry gave another low moan. "God, Roman I think we need to go back to the house… or something otherwise I will throw you down right here and just have you." she said lifting his hips and her a little.

Roman gave a little moan. "Well, I'm the pregnant one. You have more strength than me. Lift me away." She told him then she pressed her ass more into his shaft.

Harry shivered and then with one motion he stood with her in his arms. "We will be back… maybe." he said to their family and then popped out and to their house on the island. He kicked open the door and kissed her as he did. He waved a hand and all the windows in the house opened and he set her down and kissed her again started to work off her wet tank top as he slowly walked them towards their bedroom.

Roman giggled, "I'm surprised you didn't she have me on our couch." She giggled. She kissed his neck and pulled on his hair a little and kissed down to his chest. "Oh, wait!" She told him and paused.

Harry groaned and pulled away. "What? Please… please…" he growled, he was begging. "What?" he asked her again and pressed his shaft to her core through their cloths.

Roman moaned. "Nothing, I just wanted to see what you would do." She giggled."

Harry growled again and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He set her on their bed and then waved his hand and they were naked and looked at Roman and moaned. "Roman McTaggert, you are so Goddamn sexy I can hardly control myself." he said and kissed her lifting her and moving her with him up to the top of the bed. He laid her down and then thrust into her hard and moaned and kissed down her neck still holding her up a little by her lower back.

Roman screamed a moan as she threw her head back. She looked up at Harry and gave a moan. She rolled her hips against him and shivered as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "God," she moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

Harry ran his hands down the sides of her body and moaned. He thrust harder and faster into her and held her hips and bit his fingers into them a little. "Damn… God…" he moaned and growled and kissed down her neck and and down to her breasts he leaned back a little and then bent her back so he so he could get to her breasts. He sucked on one and then the other and then licked the valley between them and trailed his hands down to her ass and squeezed it moaning. "Those stupid… stupid shorts." he growled at her.

Roman moaned and rocked her hips to meet his thrust. She kissed him and moaned against his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and shivered as she curled her fingers into his hair. She swirled her tongue around and tried to press closer to him. She pulled back and squealed out a moan. "Harry… Harry…" She panted.

Harry nodded. "I know, I know… God…" he pumped even faster and growled out each thrust and bit her lower lip and then kissed down her chin to her neck and then bit into her shoulder. He growled louder as he felt his body start to shake with his need and felt her tightening in her own equal need.

Roman screamed against his neck and she dug her fingers into his back. "Harry!" She screamed again and she shook. She scratched his back and screamed a third time as her orgasm washed over her. She jerked and panted against his neck.

Harry roared out his own orgasm and then moaned and held her close to him. He kissed down her neck and then rolled them on their sides. He wasn't tired and he wanted to spend the rest of his day wrapped up between the sheets with her if he could. "God… Ro…" he panted and kissed her again holding her close.

She moaned as she rubbed her leg up and down the side of his leg. She jerked again and moaned. "Couldn't keep it in your pants, could you." She teased then giggled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No i couldn't." he said honestly and kissed her smiling mouth. "Ro, stay… the rest of the day. Ill cook for you, you can have ice cream just stay here in bed with me for the rest of the day and night." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned as she kissed him. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Potter." She kissed him again. "You also sound a little desperate." she wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "I'll stay with the baby."

Harry sighed. "I know I do, and good." he said and pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her.

About ten minutes after they left, Celes realized that Roman and Harry probably wouldn't be back. She giggled and looked up at John. She glanced over at Lee as well occupying the kids and then slipped herself into John's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi." she said.

John chuckled, "See you are even tiny like this too." He teased her. "I have to crouch down like this just so you could be comfortable with your arms around my neck. Do you know what that does to a person's back." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Hi, back."

"So how are you? You good? You need a little extra attention? Cause you see I'm totally available." she said and kissed his neck. "And we can do so many things together." she said against his neck.

"Ah, I see. You want attention but not from Lee today?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "I think I can use a little attention before lunch… er dinner."

Celes turned a little and pressed against him more and kissed his neck again. "Well then attention you shall receive my future husband." she moaned quietly.

John chuckled and sat up straighter, breaking her hold on him. "Come on, lets go." He told her as he stood with her in his arms.

"Hey! Where are you two going? Oh, no, no, no, no!" Lee told them. "Ro and Harry already left you two can't leave." He said as he stood up and plucked Celes out of John's arms. "You two are blanket bound. Stay right here until they get back."

Celes looked at Lee. "But… I wanted to…" she looked at John longingly and then back at Lee a little stuck.

"Right here."

"We won't be long." John told Lee. "Besides I think Harry has taken Ro for the rest of the day."

"I know that, they are no longer on property." Lee said. He sighed, "Fine, but don't be long. None of this spending the whole day way. Celes is still mine until we get back home."

Celes shivered. "I like when you're all demanding caveman." she said and kissed his chin. "Now give me back to John, or I will let the fun Chocolate name slip." she wiggled in his arms.

"Do it and I'll will punish you by tying you to the bed and won't touch you." He growled. He put her back into John's arms with a sigh. Then he turned back to the kids and played with them.

John chuckled and then popped up to the house. He carried Celes up to their room. He kissed her and set her down on her feet. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, searching for something. "You okay?"

Celes smiled at him for a second but it faltered. "Um…" she dropped her eyes. "I'm okay. I feel better." she shrugged.

"Celes, no you're not. Talk to me, Ko'u Manawa Apu. This morning you were bursting with excitement, love, and color. Now… you seem to be faking it."

Celes looked back up at him and her eyes filled with tears. "No one ever seems happy right now… I mean you know like its in waves… I finally properly apologized to Ro… and you and now Harry seems upset and pouty. I just can't win. First I was trying too hard to please everyone and now…" she sighed. "I really do feel better, more like myself. But I'm also a little upset that I irritate my child." she said and dropped her head onto his chest.

John gave a chuckled. "She really is a downer, isn't she?" He asked as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid next to her and rubbed her little belly. "She is going to in a real mood when she can't have her way, won't she?"

Celes giggled and wiped tears. "Yes, she will. We will have to work with her. Shes going to be tough." she said and pulled her suit up to expose her bare belly to him and watched him continue rubbing her belly. She looked at him and just watched how he treated her belly and the way he looked at her and shivered a little as goosebumps formed across her belly. She smiled. "I love you. I love how you just… you just open up and you love me no matter how big or small I am. You don't judge me, you never have. Even when you had reason to early on… you just…" she sighed. "You're just amazing."

John shook his head. "I have no reason to judge you. I'm like Ro. I still find it amazing that you are apart of my life. SOmething so good and pure of light. I don't think I can judge you. And you know I love you. I have for a very long time." He kissed her. "But you shouldn't say things like this around the others." he told her. "You can give the other guys a complex."

Celes smiled. "But not you huh? You're the exception to that rule?" she teased and kissed him scooting herself closer to him.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I'm good. If something bothers me I'll let you know." He waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He pulled Celes to her side and rubbed his hand down the side of her body. He watched as he rubbed her hip down to her knee and then back up. "You know, you are just as beautiful." he told her as he looked back into her eyes. "You are just as beautiful as Roman. You are never in the shadows."

Celes smiled and held his gaze, she loved how he seemed to just read her soul. She shivered and in that moment realized just how much she had actually missed him. She kissed him. "Thank you, for saying that to me. I know I act all… I don't know but I do sometimes wonder if I'm as beautiful… its silly." she said and pressed her naked body closer to his and moaned a little allowing herself to just open like a blooming flower and she kissed his chest.

John smiled and kissed her as he rolled them over. He looked down at her and brushed her hair back. "I love you. And you should never compare yourself to anyone else. You are your own person. You have your unique qualities and beauty. There will be no one that could compare to your beauty just as there will be no other to compare to Ro's. I heard Ro call you a mermaid and Lee a water fairy. Do you think those creatures are beautiful? Or do you think a mermaid is more so?"

"I think they are both beautiful… unless the mermaid is from the Black Lake…" she smiled a little. "Those are not beautiful. But the fabled ones… and fairies…" she looked at him. "Okay." she finished in a whisper. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed. "I think all people have image problems. Mine aren't that complicated though… I just occasionally get a little stuck in my brain then its bad. I've never had as much confidence as Ro but I also know that's okay. I'm sure of the things I know I can do." she said and stopped her hands at his waist and traced his hips with her fingers.

He smiled down at her. "That's my little firecracker." He kissed her as he settled between her legs. "Ko'u Manawa Apu," He whispered. He kissed her slowly and moaned as she slid inside her.

Celes sighed out a moan and rolled back on her head and rolled her hips to meet his. She slid her hands up his back and looked up at him. If John was a place, hed be the place between dreaming and sleeping. That perfect time when you had no cares, and no worries. She moaned and ran her hands over his neck and leaned up and kissed him again slowly dipping her tongue into his mouth. Her body responded to him, and so did her soul. She sighed into his mouth.

John moaned as he brushed his soul against hers. He pumped into at an even pace. He rubbed his hands up and down her body. He pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed down her neck and moaned against it.

Celes met his faster movements with her own and leaned up and kissed down his chin and neck. She gave little nips to the bottom of his neck and ran her hands up and down his back. "John." she breathed his name like it was a prayer. She kept saying his name like that and then brought a hand to his chin and ran her hands over his face and feeling him. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in him completely merging her body, and feelings with him. She moaned his name this time and rolled back on her head.

John moaned and kissed down her neck to her shoulder. He pumped faster into her and moaned louder. He wrapped his magic around her and held her tightly. He brushed his soul against her's again and pumped faster into her. He moaned against her neck and kissed up her chin and nipped it.

Celes responded to his magic wrapping around her to wrapping her own tightly around him. She met his thrusts with her own and ran her hands along his arms enjoying how they moved when he did. She brushed her soul against his and shivered at the feeling the intimate touch bringing tears to her eyes. She opened them and smiled at John as her core tightened in an orgasm that she was sure he saw coming and she rolled back on her head and shook and shivered tightening everything around him, magic, arms, and legs. "John." she breathed again pressing into him as she rode out her slow moving orgasm.

John moaned out his own orgasm and pumped a few more times. He kissed her as he cupped her face. He brushed back some of her tears. He smiled at her. "Look at you all beautiful in your glow of pregnancy and sex." He rolled them over onto their sides and held her close.

Celes smiled and snuggled into his chest. She liked how her little body felt next to his large one. She liked being tiny, the smallest, despite John's teasing. But she knew he teased her because he liked it too. "I always feel beautiful after that, or in your eyes." she said softly. "You make me feel so… complete. You always have."

He smiled down at her. "I love you. And you will always be beautiful to me. You are beautiful to all of us." He kissed her and sighed.

Celes gave her own little sigh and smiled as she flattened her palm out over his bicep and looked at the little ring he had given her. "I'm sort of super excited to marry you." she said and giggled. "I mean, I'm always excited about weddings and marrying Roman was like… a huge, huge deal for me… but to marry you someone I have loved for… so many lives." she shook her head, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Hi'iaka me I mean. I mean she was in love with her sister… Roman… Pele…" her brow furrowed. "I need to stop talking." she whispered.

John smiled down at her. "Hi'iaka and Kama are finally getting reunited." he nodded and kissed her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything, John. Always." she said with a smile.

"Close your eyes." He told her. When she did he pulled her into a memory of Kama's. They were all at the tournament. People laughed, sang and danced. He smiled down at Celes next to him and held her hand as they walked around. He brought her to a pause and then pointed up into the 'royal' box where Pele sat with Hi'iaka. "Watch them."

Celes watched Pele and Hi'iaka and the way they interacted and touched, they were always touching. She looked up at John curiously.

"Look at Pele's face." he told her. "See how she glows? That's not just her power, that is makes her glow. You see the love on her face?" he wrapped his arms around Celes and watched with Celes. "The way she looks at Hi'iaka. It was in this moment that Kama had desired to have Hi'iaka. If just a simple look from Hi'iaka could make Pele shine, think of what it must feel like to have that love."

Celes watched them and them her eyes filling with tears. "I…" she trailed off and watched Pele lean in and listen to something Hi'iaka and then she laughed and her whole body lit up and Celes gasped. "Do I do that?" she asked almost to herself.

"Your words have the power to build someone up or tear them down. Its because you speak from the heart and you mean them with all your heart. In this time, Pele only loved one and that was Hi'iaka. Our feud wasn't just about Pele refusing Kama. It was about Kama stealing Pele's true love." He placed a hand over her heart. "When you love, you love us all and unconditionally. For Pele its not like that. She loves and is loyal to only one. She had dreams about Alemana but to her those were only dreams and ways for her to release her sexual energy. Something she knew she couldn't have with Hi'iaka."

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes as she took in the new information. She only knew Hi'iaka's memories. She looked at John. "I didn't know." she whispered. "That's why she's still scared of you sometimes, shes afraid you're going to take me away from her still sometimes." she sniffed and shook her head. "I just want… to love you all. Theres enough of my heart to go around." she whispered.

"I know that and the guys know that but think about it, Celes. Your actions says the same thing but your words say other things. They carry power and they make people listen." He rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. "I know sometimes you feel like you don't have power but you do. Oh, God do you have power, and its the strongest of kind of power that can cut down or build the people around you up… especially the ones that you love." He pulled her out of his memory and looked down at her. He brushed her tears away. "I love you, but we need to train you on your power." He smiled at her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded and then buried her face in his chest and cried a little more. "Okay." she whispered. "Okay." she said again as if saying the word helped her take in what he'd told her better. "Okay." she said one more time and then looked at him as she pulled away. "I love you. Will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." He kissed her and brushed her tears away. "Awe, look at how cute you are." He kissed her. With a wave of his hand they were dressed. He sat her up and pulled her onto his lap. "First step is to think before you speak. I know you have so much love for us that you want to stand on the tallest of mountains and shout it out. Don't you?" he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do. You're my people and my loves." she said. "I don't care who knows it or what anyone thinks about it. You're all mine, and that's all that matters." she smiled and smoothed out the blue maxi skirt he'd put her in.

He chuckled, "I can see this itty-bitty thing standing on the mountain. And hear this squeaky little voice." He teased her.

Celes playfully smacked his chest. "My voice is not squeaky!" she said indignantly.

He laughed and hugged her as he turned her so that her back was to his chest. "Okay, let fix the first thing. Close your eyes." he told her. "Take deep breaths and allow your heart and breathing slow." He told her. "Good, now reach down to Zoe. Let her come to you and then wrap her in your magic."

Celes waited for Zoe to come to her and when she did she did as John instructed and smiled a little.

John brushed a hand over them both. "This is a safe place for you both. Let Zoe open to you and speak from her heart. She is always speaking you just have to slow down, calm yourself, and open yourself to her."

Celes looked at Zoe and smiled and opened herself allowing the slow down to happen. She gave a little gasp and smiled as she listened.

" _I just want to talk to you. That's why I kicked you."_ she sent to Celes and kicked a little.

"I'm sorry, Zoebird." she said.

" _Well at least you call me that, the guy… the one who makes you happy right now… not this one although he makes you happy too… he won't. Pretty bird…"_ she huffed.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Your Daddy loves you."

" _Yeah, I'll stick to 'the guy.'_ Zoe said decidedly.

"Alrighty then." Celes said and laughed.

John smiled and passed his love to Zoe as he brushed his magic over her. He was excited to meet his new daughter but he knew this one was going to be quiet and to herself. He hoped that he would embrace her siblings and not shy away from them. " _My Zoe girl."_ He cooed to her lovingly. " _Tell us about your day."_

That's when a wall came down and Zoe launched into her day in the life of womb living. It was like living in your own personal eatery. " _And no issues, its warm and when Damon the menace isn't poking me Its pretty good. I have tons of space cause I'm so little. I think that I could just live here forever and I'd be good."_ she finished and kicked a little.

John chuckled, " _You can't live there forever. Everyone is excited to meet you. They all want to hold you, kiss, you and care for you."_ He gently kissed her forehead. " _I want to hold you too."_

" _Well… you can, and Mama can… and I suppose the guy can… but just you I've listed… I'm not sure I'm ready to meet anyone just yet. Its warm and cozy and I don't have to worry about anything except Damon the menace in here."_ she sent him and giggled and kicked and did a tiny little flip as she became more comfortable.

John chuckled. " _What about your dad and mum? They want to meet and hold you too. For now you can take your time, though. But soon you will have to come out and meet everyone. They are going to love you. Just like how we already love you."_

Zoe gave a tiny noise. " _Okay, okay. But I'm taking my time. Don't rush me."_ she demanded and giggled again. " _I love you, Papa. And Mama… and the guy and Mum and Dad… and even Damon the menace."_ she sighed and gave a tiny yawn.

" _You sleep and we will take care of everything."_ he kissed her again.

Zoe nodded and slowly drifted into sleep.

After she was calm and sleeping Celes opened her eyes and turned in John's lap and looked up at him and kissed him. "John Keiluipei, if you hadn't already asked I'd ask you to marry me." she said and pressed her forehead to his chest smiling.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Will you do that for me? Will you talk to our daughter everyday? I know no one hears her but its only because she is so quiet. Do you know she sings?" he chuckled and held Celes. "When you sing she sings with you."

Celes looked up at him and then down at her belly. "Oh I'd like to hear that." she whispered. "Yes, I'll talk to her everyday." she added and rubbed her little belly seeing the whole pregnancy in a new light.

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. He picked her up in his arms. "Come on. Lets go down to lee before he decides to steal you away and do the delightfully naughty things you so enjoy." he teased.

"Did you just make fun of me?" she asked as she pulled her ribbed tank top down over the maxi skirt and then rubbed her belly. "You know what, make fun away. I like when you pick on me." she giggled leaned her head on his shoulder. "Take me away to the kitchen and caveman that awaits there."

John laughed as he leaned his head on hers. "I shall keep picking on you. You know the other day I stepped on a show and thought it was Bree's or Lana's… nope, it was yours. So tiny."

Celes giggled. "You're just a giant." she teased back. "That's why I look so small."

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum. I smell the blood of an English woman." he teased as he walked them down stairs.

"Oy! Scottish." she corrected pulling on her accent. "I'm Scotch. Not British. Don't let them fool ya, we are not the same. Cardiff, I'm from Cardiff, not London." she giggled.

John laughed again. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her cheek. "Whatever you say my English woman." He teased again.

Celes gave a little huff and giggled as she pushed his shoulder. "Yer messing with fire, laddie." she teased back as he got them into the kitchen. "Ye hear him Lee, he's callin me English!" she complained and kicked her legs a little still giggling.

Lee chuckled. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say you look like I cute little English woman all cuddled in his arms."

"I'm picking on a fire cracker, not fire." John teased. He sat her down on a stool and looked around at the group of kids. "Who's ready for bathtime fun?" he asked them.

There was a chorus of cheers and groans all around.

"Awe Papa, we want to stay and watch Mama make the pinwheels. Hail said that shes making them and we want some." James complained repeating information Miles gave him.

Celes laughed. "Those are for his highnessness because he doesn't eat meat." she said to James and ruffled his hair a little.

James sighed and nodded. "Fine. " he said grudgingly. "Bathtime it is." he said and moped out of the kitchen with most of the other kids.

"You know, if we make bathtime fast without any incidents I can make dinner for everyone. It can be like a restaurant day. Give me your orders and I'll make it. How does that sound?" He asked them.

"It sounds like I'm going to helping out." Lee grumbled then he laughed.

"Yes but John makes the plates pretty." Celes said swinging her legs. "I can make mini desserts too." she offered.

James perked up. "Oh lets go take a bath, quick." he said and pulled on Rain's hand.

Rain blushed, "Okay. I'll take the girls." She said pulling her hand out of James' hands. "You can take the boys."

"And that means soap," John added to the boys.

"Yeah, yeah." James said and kissed Rain's cheek before he headed off the small group of boys towards the bathroom decorated for them.

"You go with them." Lana told Brax, as she tried to pull him off Bree.

"But I want to stay with you." he said to Bree.

Bree gave a little smile and pulled away and rested her little hand on his little shoulder. "You can't always be with us, go we will see you at dinner." she said patting his shoulder now.

Brax sighed and nodded following the boys.

Lana frowned at him as she took Bree's hand possessively and pulled her to follow Rain. "Stinky boy." She grumbled under her breath.

"Its okay, Lala." Bree was heard saying before she and Lana disappeared.

Celes shook her head and rubbed her belly. "Well isnt that just fun to watch?" she asked John and Lee.

Lee shook his head. "Its like watching a chocolate Celes and a little Roman. I mean… wow."

Celes smiled. "That's our girls." she said and winked. "And the way Brax is about Bree… I don't think a bracelet is going to keep boys away from our girls." she half teased Lee and John.

Both John and Lee grumbled and turned away from Celes as they did so, not wanting to face that again. But they were definitely going to make a charm a lot stronger if they did return to that project. They just needed Celes and Ro to cool down from that.

Celes giggled at them. "Poor Daddy and Papa." she teased them and shook her head. She slid off her stool and went around the kitchen to start the appetizer dish. The pinwheels she promised Hail.

Roman woke with the smell of food being cooked. She looked around and had to remind herself she was in the house with Harry. She sighed as she slipped out the bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on and then caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She gave an irritated growl and pulled off the robe and then waved her hand and was back in the dress from earlier. She walked out to the little living room and then into the kitchen. "You know what I realized with you guys being here?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked at her over his shoulder and shook his head. "What's that?" he asked and turned and kissed her then turned back to the food in the pan.

"I can never stay in one outfit for the whole day." She told him. "I mean, the first day you all where here, I followed Celes to out room and ended up out of my clothes. Then later that night after putting on a pretty dress, it was taken off by you. The next day we went to the plantation, then to the bay and I ended up changing into a bathingsuit. The after bathing, and changing into another nice dress, it was taken off by John. The yesterday, I get home only to change again so we can be on the beach, then changed because it I was wet from bathing the kids. Oh and changed another time because of Lee." She growled. "Then only to have that dress taken off by John. Now today, I wear a dress only to change into something to swim in, to have that taken off by you. I can't stay in one outfit for a whole day!"

"Well Roman this is just a terrible offense. We must rally the troops and assemble that masses. Roman McTaggert wears several outfits a day." he teased. "you look beautiful in whatever you wear. And I like that dress." he kissed her. "It makes you look like an enhancement… no that's not right… it enhances… no… no hmm it… its hot." he decided chuckling.

Roman rolled her eyes. "This is the same tie dye dress I had on earlier." She shook her head. "You know… I think it may be time for you guys to go home. Then I can stay in one outfit."

Harry's entire body stiffened at her words. "You sick of us already?" he asked trying to tease her still.

She laughed, "No, no. I'm just sick of changing all the time." She smiled as she sat on a stool and watched him. For some reason she was in a fighting mood. She didn't know why but she was. However she wasn't going to spoil Harry's time with her. It would be unfair to him. "What ya making?"

"Just spam and rice, and I sliced a pineapple and some kiwis for you as well." he said looking at her over his shoulder as he started to put food onto plates for them. "Nothing too fancy." he shrugged.

"I like simple. Simple is good." She smiled and watched him. "What's wrong?" She asked. She lessoned the connection between them and her annoyance seemed to go down. "You seem annoyed. I mean I've see you everyday and talked to you but you don't seem like yourself."

Harry glanced at her and then set down their plates and sat down and seriously considered ignoring her question but growled a little. "I'm just coming to some realizations that shouldn't bug me but do." he sighed.

Roman ate her rice. "Want to talk about it or do you want to figure it out on your own?"

"I want to argue about it.' he said honestly. "But not with you, because it… its not about you. I mean I'm frustrated Im not getting more time with you but then I just feel bad because Lee really hasn't had any time with you at all." he shrugged.

"That's because Lee is an ass." She hissed at him. "Sorry."

Harry smiled a little. "He loves you, you know?" he said to her softly. "He really does. He'll make it up to you."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Just like he hasn't made up everything else." she grumbled. "You know what I wish?"

"Um, what?" Harry asked a little scared of it.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "I wish, I had some juice." she smiled at him.

Harry smiled and got up and went to their fridge of awesome and got her the juice carton and slid it next to where she ate and then rejoined her. "That's not what you really wish." he said softly. He opened the juice and drank a little from the carton then offered it to her.

She smiled at him and took the carton. She drank some of the juice and set it down. "Why do you spoil me? You let me do everything I'm not supposed to do."

Harry smiled at her. "Because I love you, because its what I do for you. I spoil you. No one else really does… we except Celes… but I mean no one does it like me. I give you what your want because I think you have more self control than Celes and Lee give you credit for sometimes." he shrugged. "I was the first to really see you as a warrior, not a damsel, and that was hard for me given Im your warrior." he shrugged. "The others follow but those few things they never will and that's okay cause it gives me a way to spoil you."

She smiled at him. "You know I do the whole lack of control so that they can take care of me." She shrugged. "At first it was because I didn't have control. Fred let me have whatever I wanted then Celes and Lee stepped in. Oh, I so disliked how they told me. I don't like the word no." She giggled. "But then I realized it was because they wanted me healthy and that they loved me. Then I also realized by allowing them to control me gave them a sense of…" She bit her lower lip as she thought about a words. "A sense of… I don't know. What word am I looking for?"

Harry chuckled. "Uh… purpose?" he asked.

She thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so. They had a routine and they wanted to take care of me. It was their job… well not a job. It was something they both enjoyed. It also brought the two of them closer." She laughed. "I guess, I was also setting them up too." She rolled her eyes as she ate some of her spam. "Celes' healer skills and desires kicked in. And then Lee's cooking skills and passion for it also kicked in." She shought about Lee and tears came to her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. "Then there is you. The person that goes against the grain. Spoiled me when you could. I think, part of you wanted to see the hyper Roman." She giggled.

"I do." he laughed and reached up and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Let me put it to you this way though Ro, you're a lot like me. You didn't have an easy upbringing and you had to know how to take care of yourself. I think that's part of it, you have self control beyond what they believe because of that…" he kissed her cheek. "I'll always spoil you." he said and watched her a minute. "You know what I think?"

"Um… That maybe my intake of sugar isn't enough to see me hyper?" She giggled.

Harry chuckled with her. "That too, but I also think you miss Lee." he added the last part softly.

"And I think you need to spoil Celes more." She told him.

Harry gave a tiny growl. "Yeah probably." he grumbled.

Roman smirked and then ate her food. "It was just a thought." she kicked her feet.

Harry glanced at her. "Its just a sore spot right now." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, make it unsore. Massage it out." She smiled at him. "You know how I am with your sore spots. I like to poke them." She drank more juice.

Harry sighed and smiled. "I don't know if I should. It'll probably make things worse." He sighed and took the juice carton and took a drink. "I'll work it out... I hope."

"It better." She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't like you all... not happy. We've come too far and its about time we have a little peace." She sniffed up his neck and moaned as she gave his neck a lick. "Right?"

Harry shivered and looked at her. "Right." he said and his hand drifted over to rest on her upper thigh inches below her core. He moaned and slid it up and touched her. "I won't take off the dress this time." he mumbled turned to her and pulling her and her stool to him to kiss her bare arm.

She giggled. "But you want to..." she moaned a little. "You really want to."

Harry moaned and nodded. "I really want to, but I won't… you know spoiling you." he said and stood between the stools and pushed up her dress then worked his shorts down and pulled her onto him and moaned loudly. "God you are always ready to go." he said and kissed her neck and sucked on it a little as he lifted her by her ass and then turned them so she sat on the little bar table and started to pump into her.

"Always." She moaned. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips. "God... I nearly forgot how..." she moaned louder as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed up his neck. "Wild..." she shivered as she dug her fingers into his back.

Harry growled and lifted her up and as he kept her moving on him he walked them over to their couch and then set her down and turned her around so that she was on all fours and thrust into her from behind bunching the skirt of her dress up and holding her hips tightly. He moaned and looked down at her ass and saw the tattoo she was showing and then leaned down and bit her ass and then licked the spot and then licked up her spine pushing the dress up as he went.

Roman arched her back with a squeal. It changed the angle and she started to scream out her moans. She didn't know how it happened but now he was hitting her g spot. She felt her juices run down her inner thighs. She pressed her face into the cushion of the couch. She curled her fingers into the cushion and screamed some more. Everything she felt was Harry. His body, magic, presence, and his sound. The way he touched her had her screaming her pleasure. He was demanding and wild, but yet he was gentle.

Harry nipped down her back and drove himself deeper into Roman. He growled each time they came together and loved the sounds they made. Their sex noises were unlike any he made. He growled and whimpered and moaned. He pulled her back on him faster and harder his growls becoming loud as he started to demand more of her. He wanted to taste her juices running down her thighs. He moaned and slipped a hand around her and started to play with her clit leaning over her and biting the back of her neck.

Roman screamed louder. Her body shook hard as her core tightened around him. She held onto his hand but he wouldn't let up. She screamed again and more of her juices leaked out of her. She moaned. "Harry... Harry... Harry..." she chanted his name. She screamed loudly as her orgasm slammed into her and her juices flooded out of her and coated Harry's hand. Her core clamped onto him and started to milk Harry for everything he had.

Harry roared out his orgasm and then moaned falling down over Roman holding them up. He continued to pump into her as she milked him and growled again and brought his hand around and licked some of her juices off and then moaned and rolled so that he was behind her on his side and she lay on hers. They were still connected and he could still feel her core tightening around him to milk him. He shivered and moaned into her neck.

Roman moaned and then whimpered as her body jerked. She slowly rocked her hips and felt his shaft slowly move in and out of her. She jerked again and moaned.

Harry moaned and gave his own jerks he kissed the back of Roman's neck and moaned again. He felt himself calming down and held her closer to him. He kissed down the back of her neck and sighed shutting his eyes. "God I could have sex with you forever and never get tired." and as if to prove the point his body started to fill her again.

Roman moaned and then pulled her dress off the rest of the way. She rolled her hips and moaned again. "God... none of you guys seem to get enough." She giggled as she looked over her shoulder at him. She moved her knee so that she was laying on her side still but she was a little on her stomach and her ass was propped up for him.

Harry moaned and ran a hand up and over her ass and pumped into her slower. He buried his face in the back of her neck and moaned again. He trailed a hand around to her clit again and rolled the piercing there in between his finger and thumb. He licked the back of her neck and pumped just a hair faster. He wanted to go a little slower this time.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She closed her eyes as she took in the feel of the pleasure he was doing to her. She moaned again and shivered. She loved the feel of his finger between her legs. She loves the feel of all her lover's fingers. They were the sexiest things to feel. That and their tongues... Roman moaned as she thought of it and shivered. She felt her more heat pooled between her legs.

Harry moaned as he felt her heat up even more. "I love you." he whispered against her ear and started to move just a little faster. He loved how she felt. She was his in this house. He pressed his fingers to her clit and started slow circles as he kept up with his rhythm. He moaned. "God… Roman…" he said and kissed her neck again and then reached around and kissed her lips dipping his tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned against his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and swirled hers around his. She rolled her hips and moaned again. She brushed her nose against his and licked his lower lip. She moaned again and panted.

Harry started to thrust a little faster into her and moaned. He kissed down her neck and licked back up and and shivered as his orgasm tricked up his spine. "Oh... Ro... " he moaned into her neck.

Roman moaned again and gave a mew sound. She slid her hand down to his hips and around to his ass. She pressed more to him and moaned again as she rocks her hips. "Harry..." She moaned. "Please..." she panted and felt her body tighten with her orgasm.

Harry moaned and pressed his mouth to her ear. "I own you." He said and nipped her ear as he came thrusting himself deep into her as she started to milk him again. He gave a shuddering growl and held Roman close to him.

Roman moaned as excitement exploded into her stomach and her orgasm washed over her. She shivered and moaned again. She panted as she held Harry's arm around her. She placed little kissed over his arm and moaned again. She couldn't stop her body from shivering with pleasure.

Harry shivered and buried his face in her hair. "God I love you." He sighed and then slowly rolled her over. "Want to watch a movie." he asked and kissed her.

She smiled as she kissed him back. She snuggled closer and kissed him again. "Yes," She told him. "You have to keep touching me." She pulled his arm around her and made him slid it from between her breast down to her belly, then back up. "Your legs too. God, just rub up against me." She giggled and moaned.

Harry moaned and waved a hand so he was completely naked and rubbed his entire body against her, tangling his legs with hers and pressing his thigh up between her legs. He waved a hand so a movie turned on. They didn't spend too much time actually watching the movie though.

Later Harry stood in the kitchen of the big house and looked around, it was dark and late or early depending on how you looked at it and he didn't even remember why he was there now. He walked over the fridge and opened it and took out an apple and when he shut it Celes was standing on the other side of the door. He jumped and pressed his hand to his heart. "God you scared the crap out of me." He said to her

Celes gave him a half smile. "I thought you were with Roman." She said softly and stepped back a little. She tucked some hair behind her ear and then got up on a stool then crawled onto the island looking for a little rebellion. She knew she couldn't stay away from the bed long before Lee came looking for her but she enjoyed living on the edge.

"I just came for something, what are you doing up? Its nearly three." He asked.

Celes shrugged. "Dreams. I'll go back to sleep soon. Just needed to walk it off." She said.

"Are you having visions again?" he asked. "Albus okay?"

Celes smiled. "He's fine, Harry. I just had an upsetting dream. I'm walking it off no need to worry. If it bugs me too much I'll talk to you all about it tomorrow."

Harry growled. "Yeah but it's likely I'll not be in that conversation." He grumbled.

Celes looked at him sharply but then counted to ten in her head and smiled. "Come here, Harry Potter." She said opening her arms to him.

Harry looked at her for a minute and then went and stood between her legs and wrapped his arms around her lower body. "Celes…" he said and when his eyes met hers something inside him snapped and he slammed his mouth onto hers and then started to tear at her like a starved man.

Celes gasped and tried to figure out if she liked what he was doing or not, when he bit her a little harder than she cared for on the neck she pushed at him. "Harry stop." She said softly but he didn't. So she tried again and it didn't work. She gave a little scream and brought her foot up and pushed him hard so he slammed into the fridge. "Stop! I don't want that."

Harry growled and stood. "You don't seem to want any of me these past years. Not even my children." He snapped standing himself up straighter.

"Excuse me?" she asked him eyes no doubt growing darker with her anger.

"Well let's see Celes, Bree… she's Lee's, Vinny well she's Johns… and I sort of got that but that one…" he pointed at her belly. "Is Lee's as well. Did you even think that maybe I wanted to give you another child?" he asked.

Celes covered her belly protectively. "Harry, I didn't choose to have my babies in this order that's just how it happened. Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because Celes, _I_ am one of your husbands too. _I_ should be at least aloud to give you children. I realize that I spend a lot of time being busy working but that doesn't mean I'm not here. God I'm just an extra thing for you to fuck." He said venomously.

Celes gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you, I really, really cannot believe what I am hearing from you. You selfish… I… I can't. You know what Harry Potter? You can just… get out. Just leave. You don't want to deal with how our lives work, leave. I can't even look at you so maybe you should. I… just leave." She said again. She was shouting at him now and standing up on the island so that she towered over him.

Harry growled up at her and then gave her a sneer. "It doesn't work that way. You have been a right fowl bitch lately. And before… you never come to me for anything anymore. Do you even need me?" he demanded just as loudly.

Celes screamed. "All I ever do is need you, you're Harry Potter! My Harry Potter. I have loved you since as long as I've known you. I have loved you for centuries. How can you ask me these things? I can't believe you Harry." She screamed back at him stamping her foot as she fought to control her tears. Zoe started to kick the hell out of her, Celes could feel Zoe's urge to kick Harry's ass. She rubbed her belly attempting to calm her.

"You know, you don't show it very well. You say you love unconditionally and wholly but where is my love, where are my children from you, where is the time we spend together? You're too busy having Lee's baby or planning your wedding to John to even see me. And then there's Roman…"

"No! You stop right there!" she said and flew down on top of him so fast, something inside of her wanting to kill him. She clawed at him and they fell to the floor. She gave a little scream and snapped out of it as pain filled her head and side and the world went black for a second.

Harry looked at Celes in pure shock of himself and her and then picked her up. "Oh God." He said and held her close and then got up and carried her to the couch just as the lights ignited and filled the room with light. "We were fighting… not like fist fighting just arguing and then she… she jumped on me and we fell and she hit her head." He said and brushed her hair back to show a rather nasty goose egg growing.

Celes groaned and her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry and growled as best she could. "Leave." She said and tried to sit up but groaned. "Just leave." She said pushing him.

Harry stood and moved for Lee who was glaring at him and then moved to stand above them on the slightly upper level of the living room. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground. What was wrong with him? He growled and sat himself down against the wall unwilling to leave until he knew Celes was okay.

Lee walked over to Celes as he watched Harry closely. He looked at Celes and looked her head over. He placed his hand over the gash and the bump. "Heal yourself." He whispered to her.

Roman popped into the room looking as if she was out of breath and panicked. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and looked at the people in the room. "What happened?" she demanded.

Celes did as Lee instructed and sighed and moved and her side gave a tug. She brought his hand down to her side and healed her broken ribs with a hiss and sighed. She rubbed her belly as Zoe continued to kick the hell out of her.

Roman growled as she walked vwr to Celes. Lee growled a warning at her and Roman glared down at him. "I will _not_ be intimidated by you. So either you step aside or I make you. Pregnant or not I will beat you."

Lee glared at her and stood slowly. He towered over her and his jaw muscle twitched in his anger and his need to protect Celes.

Roman's eyes darkened in her anger and she took a step forward to accept the challenge. She used her magic and pinned him down to the couch. Before he could yell out she silenced him. "Lost your fucking mind." Hissed at him. She looked down at Celes and placed her hands on her belly. "Too fucking busy being a brute that you don't see your _own_ child is upset." She wrapped her magic around Zoe's and soothed her. _"You're hurting your mama. You need to calm down._ " She told her softly.

Zoe stopped kicking and went still as she calmed. " _He was yelling at Mama."_ she whispered.

Celes rubbed her belly on the sides and laid back on the couch. "Let him go." she whispered to Roman looking at Lee. "He'll be good." she assured her narrowing her eyes at Lee a little and then shutting them. She started to shake a little as the reality of what happened set in.

Roman shook her head. She stood up and crossed her arms. She looked at everyone. "What happened?" She asked. "If I have to ask again I'll separate all three of you and touch each of you until I get the whole story."

"Celes and I had an argument." Harry said from the wall. "She got pissed and jumped on me from on top of the island and I fell under the weight and surprise of it and…" he waved a hand. "That happened."

Celes reached out and touched Roman's arm. "Take the memories." she said softly eyes still closed.

Roman took in her memories and groaned. She placed a hand on Celes and allowed Pele magic to travel through Celes, checking for any other injuries. Then she checked Zoe to make sure she was okay. When she was saying saying they were both okay she pulled her magic out of her and released Lee. "Take her back to your room." She told him. "Tomorrow you all leave to go back home. Hawaii intensifies your emotions. Harry and Celes..." she paused to stare at Lee. "Need to talk. You, stay out of it."

"The hell I am. She got hurt!" Lee snapped.

"She hurt her damn self!" Roman snapped back. "She was standing on the the fucking island and jumped on Harry. She had no thought about endangering the baby or if she could hurt the baby!"

Lee sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at Celes.

Celes' eyes had snapped open at Roman's words and she sat herself up. "I'm fine." she said with an edge in her voice. "I don't need to be taken anywhere. I can make my own damn decisions." she said and got herself off the couch. "And I'm not talking to Harry." she snapped and started for the little staircase that led out of the room.

"Oh yes. Because jumping off the island is the best decision to make." Roman told her.

"Just… leave me alone." she sighed and stopped at the doorway as tears filled her eyes. "I can't make everyone happy all the time." she said. "And I know, I know its not my job blah blah blah but I can't and lately I feel like that's what I have to do." she looked down at Harry and then back over at Roman. "I'm just going back to bed." she sighed and started off again wiping her eyes.

Roman growled and walked over to her and spun her around she shook her and then kissed her hard. "Why do you drive me crazy with worry. Its back enough I'm pregnant with Damon. We don't want you hurt. Oh my God, Celes! On the island? I'm mad at you for putting yourself in danger and you not seeing it!" She kissed her again and held her tightly in her arms. "I want to shake you and punish you and hold you all at the same time." She whispered around and looked down at Harry. "You insecure caveman! You saw her and you should have either pulled her down or walked away! Next time you are feeling insecure about something you need to leave ke know! I swear you people get stuck in your heads and you forget to use your brains!" She stormed out the back door.

Celes sighed and started on her way once again. She sniffed and rubbed her belly. She didn't mean to put Zoe in danger but she wasn't sure it was her who made a kamikaze jump off the island. She sighed as she got to the hallway with her and Lee's room on it and started down it. She opened the door and about the time she got into it she felt her stomach give a surprising turn and she dashed up the stairs to the bathroom and was sick. After she finished she crawled back down the stairs and got in the bed and curled into a ball and shut her eyes trying to push out all the feelings.

Lee crawled into the bed and pulled her into his body. He held her tightly and placed his hands on her little belly. His mind reeled with the information. He wanted to put Celes over his knee and hold her at the same time. Given it was an argument with Harry and then Roman gave out virble spankings to them, he opted to holding her tightly. He rubbed her hair out her face. "Cry Celes." He whispered. "It helps you release the pent up emotions. Cry, Inimorar Mea."

Celes looked at him and something inside her cracked and she gave a little sob. "I'm sorry." she said as tears started to fall. "I'm sorry." she said again. "I keep doing this… I didn't… I just… I don't know what possessed me to jump on him." she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she rolled over and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Just cry. I'm right here." He held her and rubbed her back as she did.

Celes really started to cry then. He was being so… not caveman about it it just made her feel that much worse. She sobbed and actually started making noise as she did. How could she be so lucky and so unlucky at the same time. She sobbed harder and curled into Lee and twisted her hand into the robe he wore. She couldn't talk or barely breath. She shook and sobbed for what seemed like forever when she finally started to calm down there was a tinge of pink coming into their room. She loosened her grip a little and sniffed. "He was so mean." she whispered tiredly.

"People lash out when they are hurt." Lee told her.

"I know, Im the queen of lashing out when I'm hurt." she sighed and sniffed. "But I didn't even… I just… how did I do everything wrong down to arguing with him and jumping on him! I jumped on him Lee. I didn't even think I just acted… what the hell is wrong with me?" she asked as her head cleared a little and she really remembered what happened.

"I think you are just over emotional because you're pregnant. And because of it you can't clearly think properly."

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "God, I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. Oh Jesus! I think I should spend the rest of this pregnancy in the sumo suit unless I need to bathe, have sex, or sleep." she said.

Lee actually laughed." He held her closer and kissed her. Then he kissed her forehead. "I think right now you need sleep."

Celes sighed a little. "Yeah I do." she said and yawned. "Will you stay? Or do you need to go down and take care of the kids?"

"I... need to tell john what going on." He summoned her purple blanket and wrapped it around her to help comfort her.

Celes snuggled into the blanket and smiled. "Thank you, Lee." she sighed. "I love you, and Im sorry and have the suit on stand by." she said and then she drifted back to sleep.

Lee brushed some of her hair back and kissed her forehead. He got off the bed and tighten his robe then walked down to the kitchen. He put the coffee on and sat at the island. He nudged John awake and waited for him to come to the kitchen. It was still early even for the kids. He reached out his magic and tried looking for Harry. He was still in the livingroom where he had left him.

John walked into the kitchen yawning. "What happened?" he asked and poured himself a cup of coffee and set it down and sat at the island.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. All I know is I woke up in the middle of the night because Celes was hurt. Apparently she got into an argument with Harry and was on the island and then in the heat of the moment she dived off the island and jumped on Harry. By doing that she received a gash and a nice sized bump on her head." he sighed as he rubbed his face. "I helped her heal herself. She is okay now but… not okay."

John sighed. "That just sounds…" he sighed again and shook his head.

"Its my fault it even happened in the first place." Harry said from the door. "If I had just walked away she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Roman is right."

Lee sighed again and rubbed his face. "Roman wants us gone today."

Harry nodded. "Fine." he said and left them in the kitchen.

John sighed. "Shes coming home herself in less than three weeks." he pointed out but knew Roman's word was essentially law.

Lee groaned. "I don't want to leave. I haven't had time with her. I mean a little snogging gone wrong." He groaned again and dropped his head to the island. "And it didn't help that I challenged her. I was too caught up in trying to protect Celes that I didn't notice Zoe was upset. Spanked us properly, she did."

John reached out and patted Lee's shoulder. "It'll all be okay, dude." he said to him. "Just keep swimming." he said and chuckled. "Really after shes done being pregnant you can just… well after she heals… steal her away." he suggested.

Lee groaned again and then looked up at John. "Do you think she will be back before we leave?" he frowned. "How do we fix Harry?"

"You know, I don't know. Maybe we should just spar and let him beat things up until he feels better." he said and shook his head. "Harry needs to fix Harry and I think Celes… well I don't know actually. I mean I really don't." he shrugged. "And as for Roman, shes out in her bathhouse. So not really gone."

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning? I thought she went to her hut on the Big Island." Lee said as he jumped up and headed for the door.

"Tread lightly, bro. She's still upset at you too." John suggested and then got up. "Actually I'll come with you."

Lee nodded and walked out the back door. He walked to the bathhouse and paused outside the doors and then slipped inside with John. He watched her slowly swim across the big pool. flower petals blanketed the water so you couldn't get a proper look of her body through the water.

Roman dipped under the water and came back up smoothing back her hair and brushing flower petals from her head. "If you are here to ask to stay forget about it." She told them.

"What… what if its just me that stays." Lee asked.

"No, you cannot. You still have to be around Celes. She is still pregnant with your child and although John can talk her out of her head she still needs you. So no."

Lee groaned. He wanted to fight her on it but knew she was right. "I want you, Ro." he whispered.

Roman looked over her shoulder to him, "And I'm denying you. There is much you have to make up Lee Jordan and no rump in the bed or bath is going to make it up. And if you have to ask what you need to make up, you can turn around and be on your way. Think long and hard on everything."

"I think you need to remember how sensitive you are too." John said softly from the chase. He wasn't angry, actually he was just worried. This whole relationship was still new, it quaked and he worried.

"I know exactly how sensitive I am. Its why I'm still upset and hurt." Roman told him then she turned to Lee. "This was supposed to be a _weekend_ vacation for you guys. The weekend is over now."

John stepped forward and grabbed Lee's bicep. "Come on, Bro." he said pulling a little. " _You'll at least say goodbye?"_ he sent her.

" _I'm upset, not heartless. I'll be there."_ Roman sent him back.

John nodded and continued to pull Lee out of the bathhouse.

Celes woke a few hours after she fell asleep. She didn't sleep well, not just because of the fight and trauma, but her dreams too. She sat up and the purple blanket fell away from her and she sighed and crawled out of the bed and pulled on a large t-shirt that practically ate her alive. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and padded out of her and Lee's room to the kitchen to eat before they left. Her heart gave a tug and she rubbed it as she walked into the kitchen.

Lee looked up at her with a sad smile. He had been arguing with the kids about packing. It took John to step in to get them do as they were told. Harry had disappeared off somewhere. "Hungry?" He asked Celes.

Celes nodded and got onto a stool. She didn't really know what to say or do so she just sat there watching him. And as she watched him looking sad and upset she felt worse and laid her head on the island as tears pricked her eyes again. "I'm sorry we have to leave." she whispered so quietly she wasn't sure she was even heard.

He shook his head. "Don't be." he told her. "This was supposed to be a weekend thing anyways." He shrugged as he made her some eggs, turkey sausage, and hash brown patties. "Even if I had made up my unintentional insult I would still be in the doghouse with Roman." He gave a half smile.

Celes smiled back a little. "It appears as though we are both in the doghouse." she sighed. "You with Ro, me with Harry." she whispered and sniffed. "Is… is Roman still around?" she asked biting her lip to stop it trembling.

He nodded, "In the bathhouse still. John said she was going to see us off."

"Oh." she said and nodded. "Okay." she looked down at her hands. They were covered in the symbols of her relationships. Harry's blared at her from her finger and she winced. She thought about it. "I think we got a little wrapped up in one another." she said finally.

Lee looked over to her and set down her plate. "What do you mean?"

Celes looked at him and sniffed. "We've been… well you know… Greece and even after Greece… and all the stuff in Japan and China. In a lot of ways we've been wrapped up in our own little honeymoon world." she said.

Lee nodded. "I think so too." He rubbed his face. "It's what you and Harry were arguing about, wasn't it?"

Celes nodded. "He says I haven't had his child… yours and Johns… and I'm distracted and I don't have time for him." she bit the inside of her mouth and looked at Lee. "You know what's the worst part is I think the reason we went into this little thing is because we finally got through all the crap in our relationship and got to enjoy one another. Its good with us… but we forgot that this all requires balance." she said and dropped her forehead onto the island. "I don't want it to get bad again."

"I think that is why Ro is sending us back home." Lee whispered. He gave a half smile. "And you said Greece was ruined," He teased.

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him. "No, it was our honeymoon. Greece was perfect."

"Greece was and will always be Zoe." He told her and wrapped his magic around her middle. "It was our break to finally be happy throughout the pregnancy. I know I wasn't always with you to show you that I was happy, but I was and still am."

Celes smiled and him. "I'm happy, so happy. I just want to stay in the bubble of it forever but this morning reminded me that we can't. Once she gets here I think we need to start… balancing again." she said softly.

Lee nodded, "When there is balance everyone is happy. I think… that is why Ro went on her walkabout. She knew we were off balance because of her pregnancy with Daimon so she decided to take herself out of the problem until she could find a solution or until Damon was born."

Celes nodded. "We should go then." she whispered and sniffed and started to cry again. She looked at him. "I don't want to." she said. "I want to make it right with Roman. Shes mad at me."

"I feel the exact same way." He told her. "She mad at me too."

Celes gave a half smile. "We seem to always be on the same page about her. She's sort of our center you and me." she said.

He chuckled, "That she is." He pushed her plate more towards her. "You have to eat."

Celes looked down at the food and sighed and made herself eat some of the eggs. She wasn't terribly hungry, and she was still worried that she'd get sick again. "You think I could go see Roman after I finish?" she asked him.

"You can try." he shrugged. "She wasn't very… opened arms towards me."

Celes nodded. "I don't think she'll be… I just need to say something to her." she whispered. "Then I'll leave her alone."

Lee nodded. "If you need back up you can take John. He seems like neutral ground, right now."

Celes nodded. "I should be okay." she said and ate a little of her sausage.

"Well, eat up and then you can go." Lee told her.

Celes nodded and finished her plate in record time and then she picked up her plate and brought it to him. She stood on her toes and kissed him and then his chin. "I'll be back."

"I'll be in our room packing." He told her and watched her nod and then walk out to the back door.

Roma laid on her chase with her arm over her eyes, sleeping. Scott's many love ballads played softly as she did sleep.

Celes walked into the bathhouse and found Roman sleeping. She sighed and walked over and sat down on the chase next to where she lay. She listened to Scott's song and hummed quietly with it. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly over the arm covering Roman's face.

Roman moaned lightly. Damon sensed Celes and reached his magic out to her. He checked over her to see if she was hurt in anyway and then poked Zoe, irritated at her.

Zoe kicked. " _Leave me alone you menace."_ she said half heartedly actually happy to have a little attention from her brother.

Celes leaned down and pressed her ear to Roman's heart and laid there listening to it.

" _You hardhead, girl."_ Damon poked her again. " _You are hotheaded and could have hurt mama and yourself."_ he scolded. He wrapped his magic around her and checked her over needing to know she was okay as well.

Roman watched Celes from under her arm. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she wrapped her arm around her and ran her fingers through her hair.

Zoe sighed and for once let Damon poke and prod her all he wanted.

Celes snuggled closer and felt her eyes fill with tears again. She bit the inside of her mouth. "I just wanted to say something, then I'll leave you alone, okay?" she said softly.

When Damon was satisfied he wrapped his magic around her and held her. " _Hardhead, hotheaded, girl._ " He whispered to her.

Roman lifted her arm from over her eyes and placed it behind her head. She looked down at Celes and held her tightly. "What do you need to say?" She whispered.

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered and then put her ear back to Roman's heart.

She shook her head and sighed. "Silly girl."

"And truly reckless… the boys say you are but I think they got it all wrong." she said.

"I think in that moment you truly were reckless. I keep playing it over and over in my mind and try to find a reason behind it and there are none that come into mind. You really were reckless." She turned to lay side-ways and pulled Celes closer into her. "Then the closer i look at the memory the more I find you were not yourself and that Zoe took over. My Celes isn't reckless, but in that moment you weren't my Celes. You were Zoe, hotheaded and untrained. I have half a mind to spank her. She had no business getting into an adult argument."

Celes nodded and rubbed her belly when Zoe kicked causing her to also kick Damon because her belly was against Roman's. "You know I'm sorry… I didn't…" she trailed off and sighed. "I'm sorry." she said as she stopped her mouth and started to think about what she wanted to say like John told her to do.

Roman leaned her face into her hair. "I know you are sorry, and I don't need to tell you that not only did you scare me but you scared Damon. If he was here now he would say you are his Saving Grace. He won't stand for you to be hurting yourself. Then he would hug you and tell you how much he loves you and hold you until he felt better or turn small and make you hold him." she took in her scent from her hair and closed her eyes. "I think you fighting is hot, but not when you are fighting one of us."

Celes nodded, fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she thought about Damon. "Is he still Dai while hes in there? Or is he already the new life completely?" she asked as she reached under the fold of the sarong and ran her fingers over Roman's bare belly.

"He… he is slipping. The closer to my due time the more he becomes the new life. He knows Vinny is his and likes to be around her and talks to her, he knows you are extra special to him. And he knows that I'm his mother and he will always have my back with I need it."

"But hes starting to forget us and himself as he was before." Celes whispered and sniffed. "I miss him so much." she said. "So, so much." she sighed and sniffed and kept her hand on Roman's belly and pressed her forehead to Roman's.

"I miss him too. The only thing that keeps me going is that he still has his personality. A charmer, a kid at heart, and someone that is loyal and will go through hell or high water to protect what is his. Prankster too." She smiled. "Di and Damon play all the time. And when you are around you are his. All his."

Celes nodded. "He always told me I was the queen of his heart." she whispered and sighed sniffing.

Roman smiled at her. "That he says. He says all the time that you are around. I hear his little voice say so. Then he goes on this long winded talks. He will start with queen of his heart and then say, 'Oh, look, my heart is here. I can see my heart… I can see… I'm transparent… are we supposed to be transparent? Oh, look line thingys.' He just goes on and on, and on! It was terrible in the beginning. He was Just like Hail… just with more detail." she chuckled.

Celes giggled and danced her fingers over Roman's belly. "John says Zoe sings, when I do." she said softly. "I haven't heard it yet, but he has me doing an exercise where I talk to her daily."

"That's good." Roman told her. "I tried hard to do that with Rain. I would meditate for hours, just trying to hear something from her. I enjoy the sound of my children's voices. When I'm near you, doing nothing, I try to spend time with the baby you carry."

Celes smiled. "I… I didn't really know how to." she whispered. "Not until I think Bree… maybe?" she shrugged. "I actually still try to talk to James and Rain that way. I wish so much that they could. Miles has gotten into the habit of being a translator for James who usually tells Rain what was said." she sighed.

Roman nodded, "I noticed that too. The kids have a way to help each other out and that is good. I enjoy that about them. They help each other out."

"And they each have someone." Celes added softly and looked at Roman. "I miss you, I'm not even gone yet, and I already miss you."

Roman smiled down at her. "Three weeks. It will be the beginning of May. By the end of May Damon will be here and I'll be back to normal. You have things to fill your day. Most important is to talk to Harry, then keep planning your wedding, do the exercise John gives you, and try to relax." She brushed her fingers through her hair. "Think of it this way. You will be in the house with three hot and gorgeous men. I would try to have my way with each and every one of them." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Oh I plan on it. I really do, even Harry." she said and giggled more and kissed Roman snuggling closer still as she did.

"Good." She kissed her and held her a little while longer. "Its time for you to go packing. My baby is the last to seek me out. Then I'll say bye to all of you." She placed her hand onto her little belly and rubbed it.

Celes smiled and covered Roman's hand a minute and then got up and pulled away. "I love you." she said to her and then turned and started out of the bathhouse. She nearly collided with Harry and looked up at him. "Oh, uh she's in there."

Harry nodded. "I know." he said and they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. He reached out suddenly and brushed his thumb over where the bump used to be. "You really okay?"

"I am. Its my own fault I got hurt." she said and looked up at him. "Next week… we should go to the flat in London for a few hours." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "Okay." he said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Celes said and stepped around him and walked back to the house to pack with Lee.

Harry walked into the bathhouse and stopped just a little inside the door. "Ku'uipo." he said softly.

Roman looked up at him and shook her head. "Come here." She patted the chase next to her.

Harry did as she told him to and sat down on the chase next to her. He could still smell the blending of her and Celes' scents and he sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined the weekend." he said to her.

Roman shifted so that she had her legs on either side of him. She pulled him down into her arms and held him. "You pain in the ass. Why didnt you say something earlier? My time spent with you last night wasnt about us. It was about you feeling left out. Its why I felt so annoyed with you after I woke up. You settled for me."

Harry actually gave her an irritated look. "I didn't settle for you, I felt left out of not just Celes but you too, damn it. You were the one that was giving me your time, so I took it. I didn't settle for you." he said and sighed again.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why did you go seeking Celes out in the middle of the night? I woke up and you weren't there." She snapped at him.

Harry sighed. "I didn't know that's what I was doing, and honestly… I just… why does this always happen? I get myself stuck with both you and Celes by performing one action? I shouldn't be this way anymore." he growled. "I'm suppose to be this cool confident guy who's about the launch a magical P.I business, I'm an Alpha…" he sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Ro, really really sorry for leaving you. I didn't settle for you and I never will." he said to her.

Roman socked his arm. "And you are still an ass. And you suck, and you are a pain, and a spoiled brat." She hit his arm again. "Big baby. You are supposed to speak up when you want something. I've told you this before. Don't shut down on me. You know I don't deal well when you guy shut down. Oh! I want to strangle you! Just grab your big... dummy, dumb head and..." she socked her own hand a couple of times.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Really Ro, I'm sorry." he said and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I will make leaving you in the middle of the night up to you. Deserted Island… oh or on the Yacht… yes the yacht. I have an idea for you on Woman's Magic." he winked at her.

"You better." She told him. "You're so, so on my shit list right now... not the top of the list... but still there."

Harry sighed and leaned down to kiss her then stopped just shy of it. "May I?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She nodded and leaned forward for him. "Please do."

Harry kissed her slowly taking in her taste and sighing he pulled away and looked at her in the eyes again. "I love you, Ku'uipo."

"I love you too, Koa." She told him. She gave him a smiled and pulled on his hair. "You work things out with my Cel-bear." She said as she stood up. "Now I have to do one last thing before sending you all off."

Harry stood up with her and nodded. He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go pack."

Roman nodded and followed him to the house. They parted ways and Roman made her way to find John. She found herself in their room touching the blue blanket he washed. " _John. I need two favors."_ She sent him as she sat on the bed and kicked her feet, waiting for him.

John popped into their room and smiled down at her. "And what are those two things?" he asked and then sat down next to her.

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Well... I was wondering if you would tease me. I'm gonna go back to New York and I dont want to be... cold and so I was wondering if you would tease me one last time."

John gave her a coy smile. "Oh I don't know if I should." he said scooting closer to her and running a hand down one side of her body. "If I tease you then you'll have to tease me and then this vicious cycle will start and then what will we do?" he asked her and let his hand drift to her upper thigh.

Roman shivered and smiled. She placed a hand on her own cheek. "Oh no. Not the vicious cycle." She giggled. "We will be doomed." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But if it can't stopped its okay with me. Besides, I know you enjoy when I tease you."

"I enjoy when you tease me too." he said and kissed her cheek then poked her nose. "What is favor number two."

Roman laughed as she laid down. "Rub my tummy." She giggled.

John smiled and pushed her back on their bed and then laid out on his side next to her and started to rub her tummy. "So beautiful." he chuckled when Damon kicked his hand. He kissed her belly and then down under it towards her core and moaned a little. "Ro I am extremely attracted to you on a regular bases but here its intense and then on top of it you're pregnant… and I know we said we'd wait… but I keep wondering what it would be like to watch you grow with my child."

Roman shivered. "It would be like any pregnancy. I would crave something sweet, fight with Lee on wanting it all the time. Finally come to some sort of agreement, depending on the personality I would do an activity, try and get everyone involved and then I would spend my nights and sexual activities with you. Every chance I get I would tease you until you had to have me. We would lay in bed and talk as much as possible." She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

John laughed. "Well it sounds like we will have lots of fun when you start having my children." he said and kissed her belly in a circle around her belly button then through her clothes he swirled his tongue on her belly button and then went back to rubbing her belly. "Would you like me to tease you in your dreams as well?"

She smiled up at him. "Tease me any way you see fit." She shivered. "I'm not fighting you so bring on your best." She challenged.

"Oh I will. I will." he said and then kissed down over her belly again and along her pelvic bone. "So… so beautiful the way your body changes with child. God I just love it, both you and Celes… I just love to watch it." he moaned and kissed the top of her core though her sarong and then pushed it aside so he could put kisses all over her bare belly, pelvic bone, core and thighs.

Roman gasped a moan as she rolled her hips. She shivered and parted her legs slightly.

John chuckled and kissed from her core back to her belly and looked at her. "I'm suppose to be teasing you… and I have to get back to the kids. Danger and Rainy are still pretty upset we have to leave." he said and gave her a sad smile as he started to replace her sarong back and then smiled at her as he leaned back. "Aloha au ia 'oe, Ko'u Mau loa." he said to her the Hawaiian flowing from him like it was made just for him to speak it.

Roman smiled up at him "Aloha au ia' oe, mea aloha."

John smiled down at her and then pulled her up. "Come on. There are some people, and little people who would like to say goodbye to you."

She bounced off bed. She waved a hand and was dressed in a royal purple maxi dress. She rubbed her belly and pinched John on the ass. She gave a squeal and then walked out the room quickly.

John chuckled and followed her out laughing as he chased her to the kitchen.

Celes was sitting there in the kitchen, she had packed the few things she wanted to take with her back to the house and sat kicking her legs now eating a chocolate ice cream cone that was leaking down her hand to her wrist.

"Ooh, ice cream." She walked over to Celes and lifted her hand with the ice cream voand and started to lick it clear. She moaned as she looked up at John as she did so.

John shook his head and gave a moan. "Not fair."

Celes shivered as she watched Roman and blushed and looked up at John. "You want some too?" she asked him.

Roman giggled, "it's that vicious circle again." She kissed Celes and rubbed her nose against hers. "My Cel-Bear." She told her.

Celes smiled and kissed her slipping her tongue into Roman's mouth and moaning sharing the taste of the ice cream with her. She knew they were slightly putting on a little show for John and she moved a little closer to Roman and still holding her ice cream aloft deepened the kiss even more.

Roman moaned as she pressed into her. She pulled back and kissed down her neck. She wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you." She whispered.

Celes smiled and leaned her head on Roman's. "I love you too." she said.

John shook his head and kissed both girls before he strolled out to find the kids to say goodbye to Roman.

Celes giggled. "Ready to go back to New York, you'll watch and feel for Draco and Di right so when they break our wager we know we've won?" she asked.

"Of course! I'll even fantasize about you all and the sexual energy will go higher." She giggled.

"Save some daydreams for me?" Celes asked rubbing her nose against Roman's again.

She giggled, "of course." She kissed her and sighed into her kiss.

Celes gave her own sigh and looped her leg around Roman's holding her close with that and her arms. She smiled a little against Roman's lips. "I want you… but we have to leave." she sighed. "Mmm doesnt a quickie sound nice?"

 _"Lets get the show on the road. I have a girl to see._ " Hail said as he walked into the kitchen on wobbly legs.

Roman frowned as she looked around. She looked down and smiled at Hail. "Look at you trying to walk."

Val came into the kitchen. "Hail!" he said to him and then smiled. "Motivated today are we?" he asked chuckling as he watched Hail attempt to walk.

Celes squealed. "Look at our little Highnessness! That's our boy! Good job, Mikhail." she said to him.

Hail smiled and then took a few steps. He got to a a stool and held on to it. " _The fun has arrived_."

Roman laughed. "You have been watching way too many movies."

Celes giggled. "But he's been watching the good ones." she said and looked down at him. "Wanna sit with me until its time to go, or do you want Val to hold you?" she asked. "Or maybe your Mummy?" she prompted.

" _You aren't going to put me to sleep are you? It seems like every time you hold me I go to sleep."_ He told roman as he looked up at her.

Roman laughed and picked him up. "Thats because every time I pick you up you're tired."

" _The lies! They're all lies!"_ He told her.

Celes laughed at Hail and shook her head.

" _Mama!"_ Venelope called through the connection.

Celes looked confused because it took physical contact for Venelope to connect with anyone aside from Damon. She saw Venelope though in her fathers arms and knew she was using him to say something. She was already leaning towards Roman but pulled back when she saw Hail and reached out a hand to him.

" _You're in my spot."_ she said simply and giggled and leaned back into John's arms.

Hail giggled and reached for Val. " _The lady wants her spot, Hearts."_

Val looked at Roman before he took Hail. "Is it alright?" he asked and then gave a laugh as Jude said something to him. They had figured out how to communicate. "Sorry not you, Jude made a joke." he supplied at the curious looks.

Roman chuckled. She gave Hail a kissed and kissed passed him on. "Thats great, you two have found a way to communicate." She held her arms opened for Vinny."

Vinny dove into Roman's arms and snuggled on top of her belly nudging Damon with her magic.

"She already had the ability given the uniqueness of her family we just built the pathways over time." Val said to Roman.

"Really?" She bit her lower lip. "Do you think you can help James and Rain..." she was going to say when they get matted but she decides to keep that to herself.

" _In most cases when they become mated, it happens naturally. Your mating and mine is a slightly different so Jude and I had to build our pathways they already have them they just need a jolt. At least that's what I've gathered from Damon's notebooks on them."_ he sent to her with little issue.

" _I knew once they are mated they would be able to talk to each other but do you think it will work so that they could hear their siblings?_ " She asked.

Val thought about it for a minute. " _I think with discipline and training they could. I mean from what I gathered they were born when the connection was severed but according to Damon you and Celes were still connected at the time you just needed a recharge… maybe… maybe that's all they need."_ he theorized. " _Not to die or anything that intense but maybe once they officially mate that will give the the boost they need."_ he smiled.

"That may work then." She said aloud. She kissed Vinny's cheek and gave a snort against her neck. "Vinny smells like vanilla. I'm going to eat her all up." She growled and tickled her as she tried to playfully bite her neck.

Vinny giggled and touched her face. " _Stop Mummy!_ " she giggled and reached out and wrapped her magic around Damon and then sighed. " _Dai will be back soon right?"_ she asked.

"Yep. We are going to New York, and then pop is gonna come and get u, we'll go back to New Mexico for a couple of days then three weeks and Damon will be here. So a total of 6 weeks."

Vinny nodded. " _Good, I miss him."_ she said and looked at her mother and father. " _And I miss Mama and Papa but I don't want to leave you or Dai."_ she added.

"You know, you can go with them. Its okay. In three weeks we will be home."

Vinny shook her head. " _I'm not leaving him."_ she said. " _Not for one minute, he's mine."_

Roman chuckled. "Yes, miss ma'am."

Lana screamed as she ran into the kitchen. She climbed quickly up on a stool and onto the island. She ran across the island and leaped into John's arms as Brax ran into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked Lana as he adjusted her.

"He's trying to kiss me again!" She screamed in outrage.

Brax gave an innocent look and smiled. "But Bree likes it." he pointed out just as she came in.

John gave Brax a stern look. "No kissing the girls." he said.

Bree giggled and looked up at Lana. "I will kiss you too!" she said happily to Lana and took Brax's hand offering her other one up to Lana.

"No! I'm staying here. And dont touch her, my Ree-ree!" She told Brax.

Bree sighed and dropped Brax's hand and crawled up onto the stool and stood on it carefully and leaned towards John and Lana.

John caught her and lifted her into his other arm.

Bree reached across and hugged Lana putting her cheek to hers. "Always your Ree-ree, Lala. We were just playing." she said.

"You know, I think Scorpie and Brax need to stay with you guys until we all return." Roman whispered to Celes.

Celes nodded. "I'll say something to Dragon when he and Di emerge from their love bubble." she whispered back with a giggle.

Harry walked into the room and smiled around. He sat himself down on the other side of the island and set his bag down at his feet. "When we get back I have to meet the realitor for the property for the company." he told them.

"Awesome!" Roman told him.

"Im pretty excited and I've already secured Di." he said with a smile.

"What about me?" Di asked as she and Draco walked in.

"Magical ." Harry supplied.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing that." she laughed and slid onto a stool and held Tabby closer to her.

Celes gave a little frown. " _Where are you?"_ she asked Lee through their private link.

 _"Doing some last minute things. I'll be down in a bit."_ He sent back.

Danger walked in the kitchen with Miles, Cello, and Albie. "Why do we have to go? Can't we stay for a couple of more days?"

Miles nudged her. "Shh, Daddy said no more asking that." he whispered to her.

Celes sighed. " _Okay."_ she sent back and gave him three nudges.

He nudged her back three times.

"So, Celes and I were wondering about the boys." Roman told Draco and Di.

"Could they come stay with us until you get there you know?" she asked.

Draco looked at Brax and the way he looked at Lana and Bree and knew Scorpie looked the same with Rain and James and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Brax squealed and hugged his dads leg jumping happily.

Celes laughed. "I guess that's a good happy thing."

"Oh yeah, thats happy.' Roman giggled.

Lee walked in and smiled as he st his back down. "Okay, I'm ready." He said as James, Rain and Scorpie walked in.

Celes smiled at him. "Were you primping?" she teased.

Brax jumped over to his older brother. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" he said jumping and holding Scorpies hand.

Scorpius laughed. "What?"

"We get to stay with Bree and Lana!" he exclaimed.

Scorpius smiled a little. "Really? Cool." he said and looked at James and Rain. "Awesome!"

"Very awesome! So very awesome!" James said and gave Scorpie a playful punch.

Lana groaned and clung closer to John and held Bree's hand tighter. She frowned down at Brax and shook her head.

Lee smiled at the kids. " _No, I was not primping."_ he sent her.

" _Okay, enough with the hopping and laughing. Lets go! I have a lady to impress!"_ Hail said.

Everyone in the room looked at Hail.

Celes giggled. " _I was only picking on you, love."_ she sent back to Lee with another giggle. "Well his highnessness has spoken I guess its time to go." she said her heart giving a small tug.

Roman smiled and set Vinny on the island. "Don't move." She told her. She hugged Celes tightly. "I'm going to miss you… and I still love you." She told her.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes and hugged Roman back. "I'll miss you too, and I will always love you. A thousand years." she whispered.

Roman giggled. "Okay, you two." She kissed Lana and Bree. "Be good." She told Lana. "Play nice."

Lana wrinkled her nose. "Okay."

"You keep an eye on her." She told Bree and kissed them again. She Stood on her toes and kissed John.

Bree giggled and looked at Lana with a huge grin. "Okay."

John kissed Roman back and used his magic self to rub her belly in a large circle brushing the top of her core. "Love you." he said with a wink.

She giggled, "Love you too." She walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I love you too, butt monkey."

Harry smiled and leaned down and asked her with his eyes if he could kiss not wanting to overstep with her, being on her shit list and all.

She sighed and nodded. She stood on her toes and pulled him down for a kiss.

Harry kissed her and sighed. He licked her lips and then kissed her and pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. "I love you too." he said.

"Good, if not I would have to haunt your dreams." She laughed and pulled on his hair. She hugged and kissed Danger, Miles, Cello, Albie, James, Rain, Scorpie, and Brax. "You guys all play nice. When I get back and I hear you were good, we will have a water balloon fight that is filled with jello, agreed?"

A chorus of cheer erupted from the kids with a few whoops thrown in.

"I guess they agree." Celes said giggling.

"Oh, it will be fun." Roman said. She kissed Val on the cheek and then placed lots of kisses all over Hail's face.

" _Too much, too much. Augh! I'm being mothered to death!"_ he exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Fine, no more kisses for you."

" _Hey, I was only teasing! Give me more love!"_

"You have been denied." Roman said. She walked over to Lee and sighed as she looked up at him. "Well, old man."

"I'll miss you." he told her. He took her hands and kissed them both and then kissed each of her knuckles. " _I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_

" _That is what I keep hearing. I don't want to hear it any more. I want to see it."_

He nodded and pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Roman sighed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. " _I miss you most. And you are_ still _at the top of my shit list."_

" _When am I_ not _at the top of your shit list?"_

"That is a very good question. I'll get back to you on that." She punched his arm. "Butt monkey." She turned to everyone. "Well, I'll see you all later. Three weeks! Then I'll be ready to pop!"

Celes slid off her stool and sighed. She picked up her little bag and slung it over her shoulder and took a few of the kids hands. She looked at Roman one last time and then slowly started to herd kids from the house to apparate back to Godric's Hollow. Before she left the house she gave a little sniff and headed out.

"Mum!" Hail said indignantly.

Roman raised her eyebrows and turned to him. "And he speaks!"

"Hey! You are supposed to say my name first!" Lee told him.

"Mum!" Hail called again.

Roman giggled and kissed him one last time. "Okay, go impress your little lady."

Hail laughed. "Mum, mum, mum, mum, mum." he chanted until he, Val, a couple of the kids and Lee apparated.

Harry smiled and picked up Rain and then James and allowed Scorpie to curl around his leg and saluted her and popped out.

John stood last with Lana and Bree and smiled at Roman. "See you in my dreams." he said to her and leaned down. "Maybe Pele too?" he asked and then stood and popped out as soon as Brax was firmly attached to him.

A week after Hawaii and the fight Celes sat alone in the flat she shared with Harry. She had come here to get away for a few hours. She'd told Lee, so he didn't worry, where she'd be. She had asked Harry to meet her here. She didn't know what was going to happen, but this was their place and they were going to stay in it until everything was worked out between them. She stood when the door opened and smiled at Harry as he came through

Harry smiled at Celes and walked over to her. He touched her arm and trailed his fingers down it to her hand which he then took. He looked down into her blue eyes and felt like he was home. He leaned down slowly still watching her eyes and then kissed her softly and slowly.

Celes stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as she kissed him back. She opened her mouth under his and their tongues found one anothers. She gave a little moan and started to walk them backwards towards the couch.

Harry pulled away and picked her up and laid her down on the couch and just looked at her for a minute and then joined her on the couch half on top of her. He kissed her softly and then brushed back her hair and combed his fingers through it. "Cel, I'm sorry for what I said to you in Hawaii." He said.

Celes sighed and smiled a little. "I know." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry too, its my fault you feel the way you do. I mean… we are off balance right now. I'm pregnant with Lee's baby, but Ro… she's not pregnant with any of you guys' baby… and so we are off. I want to be around Lee… and he and I we got a little wrapped up in each other when you know bad things stopped happening to our relationship we just… went into honeymoon mode." She sighed and ran a hand over his neck. "I'm sorry you've felt left out and neglected, that's not what I ever intended. I love you, Harry Potter. I always have. I have loved you since the first time I saw you… at least in some way." She said and ran her hand down to his chest and under the collar of his shirt to feel his flesh against her fingers.

Harry sighed and dropped his forehead to hers. "I think I knew that, like I really did logically think that but the emotional part and the way Hawaii intensifies our emotions… I just lost it a little." He shrugged and ran some kisses down her throat to her exposed collarbones.

Celes shivered and smiled and ran both her hands through his hair. "Harry…" she moaned and spread her legs under him and he pressed into her core more. Suddenly an urgency settled between them and they were completely consumed by the idea of getting each other's clothes off.

Once he had her dress off, Harry just looked at Celes for a bit. "God I miss you." He moaned and leaned down and kissed her. He went to roll them over so she was on top and forgot they were on a couch and the two of them went tumbling onto the deep shag rug that covered their hardwood floor.

Celes giggled as she came down on top of him and then sat up and lowered herself on him and shivered hard. "Oh… God Harry." She gasped as she ran her hands up her own body and started to move on him slowly.

Harry growled and grabbed her hips. "Did you get hurt…" he moaned and pumped into her. "When we fell?" he asked.

Celes shook her head and closed her eyes. "No… God… no pain… just pleasure." She moaned and started to roll her hips a little faster and then rolled her entire body her mouth opening a little as she panted.

Harry groaned and pumped into her and lifted her slightly with each pump. He brought his hand up and ran in down between her breasts, he felt her shiver and her core tighten around him. He gripped her hips tighter and started to move her faster on him and growled with each thrust.

Celes started to give little shrieks as her body floated towards the amazing sensation of orgasm and started to feel the way only Harry could make her feel. She moaned louder and panted more her moans taking on a screaming sound. She looked down at Harry and planted her hands on his chest and rode him harder. "H-harry… Oh God… please." She moaned louder.

Harry pumped into her faster and moaned louder and then sat up and kept her moving on him while he did. He kissed down her neck and nipped at the bottom of it. She moaned louder and held her closer. "Cel… now… now." He moaned.

Celes shivered. "Whatever you say." She gasped and her body started to shake as her orgasm released and she and Harry yelled out together and held each other tightly. She moaned and kissed his shoulder and held onto him panting.

"I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too, take us to bed so I can have you again." She instructed.

Harry chuckled and looked up at her. "Your next child is mine, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter. My next child will be yours.

"Good." He said and kissed her and then popped them to the bedroom on the second floor and they proceeded to make love four more times before he chased her out of the bedroom when she teased him. She skipped away and they ran all over the little flat. He'd chase her, catch her, have her, and then she'd be off again. They did that for another three hours until she declared she wanted to go back to the house. They dressed in the same clothes they had on when they got there and went back to the house. Celes floated to the kitchen and grinned at Lee. "Hello, Chocolate Bear."

He smiled at her. "Well, hello to you and you." He told them both. "I imagine you both are hungry."

Celes looked up at Harry and then back at Lee. "I am, but then I'm always hungry these days again." she giggled.

Harry nodded. "We could eat." he said sitting down next to Celes and poking her side.

Celes gave a little giggle and veered away and looked at Lee with a pout. "Make him stop." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I shall never stop poking you." he declared.

Celes giggled. "Oh I hope not"' she wiggled in her chair. "So where are the kids?"

"Baths. They somehow got into Ro's paint in a box and was painted." He shook his head. "Not sure how that happened. Ro keeps her work room locked physically and magically."

Celes giggled. "I'd like to know how they did that too." she said and sighed shaking her head kicking her legs. "So two weeks!" she sang. She had been doing that for the past week, counting down the days to Roman's return. She was a lot happier this time but she still missed Roman terribly.

Harry smiled and looked at Lee. "And the countdown continues." he teased.

"Right, she is kind of driving me crazy. I'm like in a state of excitement and panic." he chuckled. He made them them the Lee special turkey club sandwiches and passed them plates.

Harry opened his sandwich and passed Celes the avocados knowing she'd want them and then ate his sandwich. "Panic? Why are you panicking?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess its just extra excitement. I want to be able to fix things with her, but I'm not sure what to expect. The last time she was here she wouldn't let any of us touch her. Being in Hawaii there seemed to be a bypass, so I'm not sure what to expect."

Celes gave him a little smile. "Just remember she's still Roman, and you will do fine. You're the only person in the world other than myself that knows her best… er, no offense Harry." she said looking at him.

Harry shook his head. "None taken." he said around a full mouth.

Lee smiled, "Want something to wash that down with?" he asked Harry.

"Oh… yeah. Juice. Pineapple maybe… oh no, Guava." he said.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Can I have Chocolate milk?" she asked. "Oh guess what?" she added.

"What?" He asks as he got the Guava juice and a glass of chocolate milk for Celes.

"Zoebird has officially updated your status from 'that guy' to Daddy." she said happily to him rubbing her belly.

"That guy? When was she calling me, 'That guy' and why would she call me 'that guy'?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "I forgot to tell you, she decided to call you that because you wouldn't call her Zoebird, but we had a talk this morning and we came to an agreement that you are in fact Daddy." she said and giggled more drinking some of her chocolate milk.

Zoe reached out her magic and nudged Lee then pulled it back and gave a giggle.

Celes looked down at her belly and giggled unsure why she was giggling.

"Little brat." he told her. "Even after I called her a pretty name like 'Pretty bird' and she calls me 'that guy'." He shook his head and smiled. "Let her know when she gets out I'm so going to tickle her."

Celes looked down at her belly again and giggled. "She says you can try, oh and she sang that. She sings." she said looking at Lee excitedly. "Its so pretty, shes a song bird too!"

"Of course she is. She wanted to be a bird so she better sing." He teased.

Celes smiled. "We were up early today. I had another dream." she sighed.

"Cel, I think they are more than dreams if you keep having them." Harry pointed out.

Celes sighed again. "Yeah.. probably." she said and drank some chocolate milk and tried to think of anything else as she stared at Lee.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. He reached over and caressed her hand that had his ring on her fingers. "What do you keep dreaming about?

"Uh… A woman." she whispered and looked down at her hand and his. "She comes to try to take you away. But that's all I see, I don't know if you go with her or not. I don't know her name… all I know is you know who she is and you look really happy to see her."

Lee frowned. "I know know any other women unless its Aunt B… Or Scott dressed ind drag." he smiled.

Celes smiled and looked up at him grateful for the joke. "Its just a silly dream. Probably a result of my apprehension about after Zoe is born. Plus it sort of feels the way it does before something big happens." she added the last part in a whisper.

"Well, we will think about it when it get here, don't think about it. Okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. Just if some strange woman asks you to leave… just don't. I don't think I would be okay if you left." she whispered.

Harry reached up and rubbed her back. "Me neither, Buttercup." he said with a wink.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I would have to answer to Roman and I'm already at the top of her shit list. I don't think I want to me the king of her shit list." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little smile and then giggled. "King Lee of the shit list." she said. "That has a rather nice ring to it." she teased him.

He frowned at her. "No it don't. It's never a good thing when you are 'king' of the shit list." He looked over to Harry. "Tell her."

"Its really not, really really not. But you've never really had that problem. She has like a two second rebound rate with you and she forgives you." Harry noted.

Celes blushed. "No… I have been." she said looking down at her empty plate.

Lee smiled at her. "I know you have."

Hail came running into the kitchen and plopped down on his butt to stop. He giggled and then stood back up. He walked over to Harry, "Mum, mum, mum, mum."

"And my terror of a son has came to pick on me." Lee grumbled as Hail made his way around the island to Lee. "Say daddy. Da-ddy."

"Mum, mum, mum, mum."

"Maybe Mama?" Celes asked Hail hopefully.

"Mum, mum, mum." He chanted and giggled. He tugged onto Lee's leg. "Mum."

"No, Daddy." Lee told him. "I'm not gonna pick you up until you say daddy."

Harry chuckled. "Guess you'll be down here a while then little guy." he said to Hail.

Celes giggled. "He'll say other words when hes good and ready, isn't that right your highnessness?" she asked him.

Hail walked back around the island and tugged on Harry's leg.

Harry chuckled down at Hail. "Can you say Dad?" he asked him.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad." he said and laughed.

"You little shit!" Lee growled.

Hail laughed again.

Harry picked him up. "Well then." he said and blew a raspberry into his belly. "I love you, little guy." he said.

Celes giggled as she watched Harry with Hail and then looked at Lee. "Looks like its you and me on an island of words Hail does not say yet." she giggle.

Hail laughed and pulled on Harry's hair. " _I would like some juice."_ he told them.

"Ah, not before you say daddy." Lee told him. "Dad-dy. See easy. Dad-dy."

"Dad, dad, dad, dad." He said and then laughed.

Harry chuckled and glanced at Lee and then back at Hail. "What type of juice do you want?" he asked him willing to give him it if Lee didn't stop him.

" _The strawberry banana one."_ Hail told him. " _Hey, I can almost say Heart's name, too."_

"But you won't say mine. You are your mother's child. And don't go telling her either. I'll never live that one down." Lee grumbled as he took out Hail's sippy-cup for Harry.

Celes turned on her stool to face Harry and Hail she looked at Hail. "Can you try saying Zoe?" she asked. "That's your baby sister's name."

Harry took the cup and handed Hail to Celes so he could get the juice for him.

"Kenz?" he asked.

"Oh, now he is going to sweet talk his girl. All he has to do is say her name." Lee shook his head. "Now Zoe."

"E?" Hail said.

Zoe gave a little kick so her brother felt it.

Celes smiled and kissed Hail's cheek. "She says good enough."

"Mum, mum, mum." He chanted as he sat with Celes and rocked to his own music.

Celes laughed and held him until Harry took him back and sat down and gave him his sippy cup.

Hail sucked on the little nub and sighed as he drank his juice.

Lee shook his head. "We will have to take down your braids when you are sleeping and then have you mum redo it." He said and rubbed a hand over his head.

Celes gave a little smile. "I can unless you want Ro to do it." she offered.

" _You can take it down."_ Hail told her. _"But I want mum to do them over again."_

Lee smiled at him. "The little brat was picky about everything. But at the same time he made it fun and was an equal opportunist.

John sighed as he walked into the kitchen, shirt still wet from bathing the kids. He rested his head on the cool tile of the island. "That stuff was nearly impossible to get off them. Lana said that the box was found by Peleke. He pushed it into the room to the kids."

"How did he get to it? I checked Ro's work room and its still locked." Lee said.

The piglets walked into the kitchen nosing around. Peleke was the only one covered fully with multiple colors of paint. Keoki only had paint on him because Peleke had rubbed up against him.

"I think this may have to go into the mystery files for Roman." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "We can ask, but theres a good chance she won't tell us." she said and poked Hail's nose. She slid off the stool and went over to the fridge and pulled out some fruit to eat. It was already sliced and in a bowl so she just started eating it as she leaned against the fridge.

Harry chuckled and watched the pigs as he rubbed Hail's arms while he drank his juice.

"It seems like Peleke received Fred's mischievous nature." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and leaned down and gave each piggie a piece of fruit and then stood up and ate a pineapple slice. "Well it seems that is a fact. It is also likely that our pets are magical on their own given the type of world we all come from." she giggled and took another bite of her pineapple slice and shut her eyes to savor it a minute.

John shook his head. "Or Ro gave them some kind of magical ability." He shook his head. "I am not cleaning them." He stood up. "Come on, walkabout. Your bed awaits." He told a drowsy looking Hail.

Celes' eyes popped open as she gave a wide yawn of her own. She wasn't really tired but she couldn't stop the yawn if she tried.

Harry handed Hail up to John chuckling.

Lee shook his head. "The only child that is not than not to go to sleep." He took the bowl from Celes. "And you had a pretty full day to. Off to bed with you." He kissed her forehead.

Celes looked up at him. "I'm not tired." she said and actually pouted a little. "I want to stay up and play and read… or something."

Harry shook his head. "Cel, you need to sleep though you like the walking dead." he pointed out playfully.

Celes stood and shook her head. "I do not." she said and yawned again. "Maybe I'll just go lay down in the library and read." she said making for the door.

"More like sleep. Don't make me treat you like one of the kids. I may not have Ro's powers to push you to sleep but I will lock you in a room. Just go to bed and get some sleep. You did a lot today."

Celes looked at Lee for a minute ready to fire back at him but then sighed. "Fine." she grumbled and walked off towards the studio to sleep.

Harry looked at Lee. "Want to sleep with her tonight?" he asked.

"No, its your day. You take care of her. I'll. .." he trailed off as he looked down at looked piglets. "I will clean the piggies and then find my way to a bed... which I'm sure a few of the kids will find me." He smiled at Harry. "Go and enjoy your wife. To be honest I thought for sure you two would be gone for the whole day. It would have made more sense to me."

Harry chuckled. "Of course, she wants to be close to you even if shes not with you. Its close to the end. Shes always like this at the end of pregnancies." he noted. "Night, mate." he said and went after Celes scooping her up and taking her to their room so she could sleep.

The three weeks went by pretty fast for Roman. She prayed that the next few weeks would go by fast too, then out comes baby. She laid in her bed and yawned. For the past week she had been training her and Vinny's body to go back to London's time zone. Tomorrow they were gonna be home and she was sure everyone was gonna be excited. She drifted to sleep and found herself in one of her favorite dreams. she was in a world made of candy and sweets of all kinds. Usually when she dreamed like this she had one of the kids with her. They enjoyed the candy world dream. This time it was only her. She giggled as she went to the chocolate waterfall. She squealed as she grabbed a licorice and dipped it into the chocolate and ate it. She dipped her hand in it and then proceeded to lick her hand clean. As she looked around she found a teddy bear size gummy bear. She stripped down and jumped into the chocolate with the gummy bear. She hummed happily to herself as she swam around with it, licking herself and eating the gummy bear

John had been watching her from about the moment she discovered the chocolate waterfall and river. He walked over slowly, in the world of dreams he seemed larger than life sometimes. He crossed his arms and suppressed a moan. "Look its a chocolate covered Roman, shall I give her a taste?" he asked chuckling as he watched her.

Roman looked up at him and laughed. "You found my candy dream. Oh look! You see those big bouncy ball things? Throw me one. They are filled with jelly." She she took another bite out of her gummy bear. "And what are you waiting for, get in here!"

John chuckled and dropped his shorts and jumped into the the chocolate and moaned at the subtle warmth of the chocolate so it stayed liquid. He waded over to Roman. "Now that you stay open to me I find all your dreams eventually." he said and kissed her then licked her neck and moaned. "God that's good."

Roman shivered and moaned. "You taste good too." She pressed closer to him. She smiled as her eyes heated up. "Good enough to eat."

"Mmm my sentiments exactly." he moaned and pulled on her legs so they wrapped around him. He reacted to her as he always did and then pulled back. "You know what sort of dream we should have next, one where we spar… that was always hot." he moaned and licked her shoulder and growled as he felt her core come in contact with his shaft.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips and rubbed against his share. "Those are saved for days you feel like manhandling me and I'm feeling feisty." She giggled. She moaned again, "So are you going to eat your chocolate covered Roman?" She giggled.

John growled and turned them and lifted her up out of the chocolate and set her down on the edge of the pool and the proceeded to lick up her thigh and started to lap her clean. He moaned and saved her core for last teasing her with the idea for a bit and then he used his mouth and covered her core and sucked a little to get her clean and then flicked his tongue over her clit and then traced down to her core and dipped his tongue in and moaned. Even her core tasted of chocolate.

Roman moaned loudly as she threw her head back. She moaned again and shivered. She looked down at him and rolled her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit her lower lip. He was so right. They did need to do their spars again. When Kama had won he would cuff her hands above her head and used his mouth or fingers on her. The thought of it made her moan again and more heat pooled between her legs.

John growled and felt her heat more and thrust his tongue in deep and pressed his nose to her clit and shook his head. He moaned against her and sent the vibrations through her and moaned even louder. God he loved doing this to her. It always seemed to drive her just a little crazy. He ran his hands up to her thighs streaking chocolate and started to lightly massage them as he did.

Roman squealed a moaned as she pulled his hair. She shivered harder. She arched her back and and felt her juices leak out of her. She panted and moaned as she rolled her hips faster. Her body vibrated and she pushed his head further into her and gave little screaming moans.

John started to growl a little with each thrust of his tongue. He continued to massage her thighs and used the constructs of the dream and his magic self to run all over her body. He moaned louder and then gave a loud growl and flicked his tongue over her clit and then did something he'd never done with her before. He used his teeth to pull the piercing just a little, not to hurt her, and then flicked his tongue over it as it sat between his teeth and watched her shudder and tasted her leaking more all over his face. He moaned and went back to her core and felt her juices start to leak down his chin which was so hot he felt like if she didn't come soon he would explode himself.

She tried to pushed John away but her legs wouldn't allow it. Roman screamed louder and the suddenly her orgasm hit her hard. She vibrated as her legs locked around him. Her juices gushed out and she screamed again. she fell back onto the bank of the chocolate pool and panted as her body started to relax but jerked at the same time.

John chuckled and pulled away and then lifted himself out of the chocolate pool and crawled up her body and lifted one of her legs as he did. "We are far from done." he growled to her in Hawaiian. He thrust into her as deep as he could go and gave a loud moan and started to pump into her as he felt her body still tightening and jerking with her orgasm.

Roman panted as she felt her body tighten again. She held onto his arms. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She rolled back onto her head and screamed as she another orgams stacked upon the one she just had. She jerked harder and dug her nails into his arm. "John... John..." she looked down to where he thrusted and she moaned louder.

John thrusted a little harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm creeping up. If she kept orgasming the way she was he would probably not have much control but he knew it was his own fault that she seemed to be on a continuous orgasm. He moaned and growled and nipped down her neck and licked up more chocolate and found it hard to stop his bodies natural reaction to the extreme tightness of her. "Ro… God… Roman…" he moaned gripping her thigh tighter and biting the inside of his mouth waiting and praying she'd tell him it was okay.

Roman' fingers bit harder into his arms as she felt her new one demand a release. "She wanted to use her words but the only thing that can out of her were her screaming moans. Her body shivered and she rolled back onto head. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her again and her juices flooded out.

John couldn't stop it, when she came again so did he with a loud roar and he pumped into her a few more times before he fell upon her panting and gasping for air. "Holy… shit." he gasped out exercising a rare curse word in his book.

Roman jerked and moaned as a blanket of tingling covered her body. She shivered and just laid there. She used her magic self's arms to wrap around him. She could even used her real ones. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him. "I need a real chocolate pool so we can do this again."

John chuckled. "Sounds like another project for the great Roman McTaggert to pursue." he said as his breath steady out and he moaned wrapping himself and magic self around her.

She giggled as she lifted her arms and wrapped the around him. "Oh yes. But I want a room like on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. Candy _everywhere_." She looked above her and picked a handful of grass and giggled as she at it. "Green apple licorice. Mmm."

John chuckled and leaned up and looked down at her. "You know the room is going to have to be a super secret or Lee will find a way to lock you out of it." he said to her laughing. "Well I mean unless you make it appealing...for him." he shrugged. He had gotten used to how she thought about their relationship and actually liked it. He knew that she always thought of everyone all the time. He couldn't not because of her powers. He loved her quirks and who she was and never wanted to take that away from her.

She giggled and kissed him. "Maybe I can hide it behind my work room. So you have to go through my work room to get to it. I think Harry would love it. You, me, and Harry will have to know where it is. Then I can pop Celes and Lee into the room every now and then. But they will never know where it is." She giggled.

"Sounds perfect, Roman. I can't wait to see it for real." he said and leaned his head against hers. "I'll see you tomorrow. How are you doing?" he asked her. "Hows Damon? Ready to have him?"

"I'm not sure. He has grown quiet. He talks to Vinny but he... doesn't talk much anymore. I've tried asking him asking wrong and he just says its nothing. I'm worried about him."

John sighed and ran his hands through her hair. "Vinny did the same thing towards the end, she just stopped talking to anyone but Damon, she had pretty much completely forgotten who she was before she was reborn at that point. I think you've reached that point. Damon is pretty much the new life now." he whispered to her.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "He's my baby... I don't want him to forget. But I understand."

"Hey, its okay. Guess what? I've been doing a little reading on it through our heritage. There are stories of reborn demons remembering their half lives. I don't know if its true but its something to hope for, yeah?" he asked her.

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. I'm a little more emotional now that its closer to his birth." She gave a little laugh. "Just the other day dad and I were arguing over the last pint of ice cream. When he ate it I just started crying. He was so panicked he went out and bought more, even though we agreed about not buy more. Then Draco walked into the room and said he was leaving and I just fell out in tears again. Its stupid. He was only going to step out for a moment. Same thing with Di. I wouldn't let her leave to pick up the food unless I was with her. I dont know whats wrong with me."

"You sound… Damon he must be afraid." John said softly. "Oh Ro, hold it together just a little longer and Damon will be here. Its okay." he said and kissed her softly and held her tightly. "Its all going to be okay."

Roman wrapped her arms around him. "I know I'll be alright when I get home." She sniffed and gave another little laugh. "Poor Draco and Di. They don't say anything but I can tell they are worried."

"Its okay, they closed on the house next door and everything is going to be okay." he soothed and kissed her, he willed away the chocolate and made them be on a bed and he held her close. "We miss you, Ro." he whispered to her.

she smiled and tucked her head under his chin. "I miss you guys too. I even miss being normal." She giggled. She pulled back a little and looked up at him. "After I give birth your gonna put back my sex drive, right?"

"Yes, but no shortcuts on healing this time, okay?" he said and kissed her head.

"What, why not? I'll be good... I'll only give Celes sex and if the other guys want sex, there is nothing wrong with a little oral." She giggled.

John chuckled. "Roman you are so bad." he shook his head. "I'll think about it." he said and kissed her temple.

Roman settled back down. She twirled some of his hair around her fingers. "When I'm healed properly I'm gonna go butt wild. There will be random Roman sex attacks and there won't be nothing to stop me. " she giggled.

John chuckled. "Well you'll be healed before Celes so go easy on her. Shes got it timed out so shes ready right when we go on our honeymoon just like she did for you guys. She's sort of filled that notebook shes got… its bursting." he laughed.

She giggled. "Oh, I'm gonna have her on your wedding day. I saw the vision. I just need to work fast so that Lee don't get to us. Before the good part that is."

John chuckled and rubbed her back. "I've seen how fast you two work. Greece was… insane I thought _I_ was the sex god but Celes and you just… you just fall right into it like breathing. Its fascinating how easy it is for you two." he said and kissed the top of her head.

Roman smiled. "She did that to me. When we were in school she pounced on me every chance she got. I was pulled into broom closet, classrooms, we even had each other on the living room floor. We never made it to our room that night." She giggled. She looked up at him, "It's why I'm always hot and ready. I never know when she or the other wants me. Then again just one look from any of you guys and I'm ready."

John chuckled. "The same seems to go for all of us." he said. "We are all very, very sexually active." he said and shut his eyes. "When you get home, who do you want first?" he asked tiredly.

"Thats like asking what ice cream I want first." She kissed his neck and rubbed his chest. "Sleep." She whispered.

John smiled and fell asleep, his last thought on how she managed to wear him out so."

The next morning Celes had gotten up early in her excitement to see Roman and gone down before everyone else was awake. She stood in the kitchen making waffles. She sang a song from a disney movie she enjoyed at the top of her lungs. "All those days watching from the windows, All those years outside looking in, All that time never even knowing, Just how blind I've been, Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, Now I'm here suddenly I see, Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be." she sang and flipped the bacon and started another waffle in the iron and then went over and started to crack eggs to scramble as she just hummed the chorus of the song swaying as she did, the t-shirt swaying around her thighs as she did.

"Mmm. This is a morning greeting I so enjoy." Roman said as she slid her hand up Celes thigh and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and dropped her head to the side her stomach filling with excitement. She kept beating the eggs and humming but moved one of her legs out and spread them just a bit. "Welcome home, Baby girl." she said softly and leaned into Roman just a little.

"Thank you." She moaned against her neck. "We got in last night. I couldn't wait any longer." She slid her hand up to her core and moaned as she slid her fingers inside. "I wanted to wake early so I could have you all to myself." She sucked on her neck and left a hickie as she slowly pumped her fingers into her.

Celes shivered and moaned and dropped her head back on Roman's shoulder. "Well then." she said and waved her hand the the waffle removed itself from the iron and she moaned and spread her legs a little wider for Roman. "God… yes.." she moaned as her body shivered and tightened.

Roman helped her to her body and worked her fingers faster as she kissed her neck. She turned her head and kissed her. She She her tongue into her tongue and moaned louder into her mouth. She used the heel of her hand to rub against her clit.

Celes shanked her hand around behind Roman and grabbed her ass and moaned as she kissed Roman back. She panted and gave little mews as she leaned against Roman heavier. She closed her eyes and shivered as her orgasm closed in. "Ro…" she moaned. "Please…"

Roman moaned as dhe livked the side if her neck. She loved the softness of her and the honey taste of her. She kissed up to her lips. "Beg me." She moaned and covered her mouth with her own as she kissed her.

Celes gave a tiny scream as she came and her hands shot out to catch herself on the counter as her knees went weak. She kissed Roman and mewed a few more times and then squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. "God." she moaned. "Every morning should be like that."

Roman giggled as she held tight to Celes. She kissed her neck, behind her me and then to the other side of her neck. "We can alternate. You can wake me up and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She giggled.

Celes smiled softly and then turned to her and looked at her and then grinned. "I like that idea." she said and kissed her and ran her hands over her body and stopped on her belly. "How are you?" she asked her and rubbed little circles on the sides of her belly with her hands.

She gave a sad smile as tears gathered in her eyes. "Scared. He don't talk much and my emotions are all over the place. I cry for the most stupidest reasons. Dad, Draco and Di are worried." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes

Celes gave her a smile and ran her hands over her arms and sighed. "Its alright baby, I'm right here now okay. You and me to the end of this. Understand?" she asked and then rubbed Roman's belly and reached out with her magic and wrapped it around Damon. "Its okay, Vinny did the same thing close to the end too. I'm here now and we will work through your emotions together." she kissed her and then pulled her into a hug.

Roman sniffed and hugged Celes. "Poor Vinny. She's been taking care of me when I get all... crying. She crawl over to me and pet my head. This can't be easy on her either."

Celes gave her a sad smile. "Venelope is so like me, she will push away what she if feeling to care for others. She will be fine once Damon has arrived." she pressed her forehead to Roman's and then kissed her again. "You want something to eat? You can sit right in that stool if you need to stay close while I cook if you want." she said softly.

Roman nodded as she sniffed again. She wiped her eyes and sat down. "You gonna make waffles of awesome?"

Celes looked at her and smiled. "You want some s'more ones?" she asked eyes shining.

"Oh! Yes! That sounds really good! I bought a waffle book. It has recipes do do all kinds of things. Yummy chicken sandwiches to desserts!" She bounced in her seat. "Today should be a waffle day. We should have waffles with everything!"

Celes laughed. "Whatever my Ro-Ro wants she shall have." She said and started another waffle went and took the bacon out of the pan and added the eggs to scramble in the bacon grease.

"Then I saw this great big waffle that looked like a banana split. It had strawberries, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts, and a cherry on top." Roman moaned as she rubbed her belly.

"Then I shall cook all day and spoil you rotten so that Lee cannot thwart our waffle day!" Celes declared with a giggle.

Roman squealed as she hopped up and kissed her and hugged her. "I will bring out my book and then we can see what we like for lunch."

"You girls are having entirely too much fun in here." Lee told them. "And what's this I hear that I can thwart your waffle day?"

Celes giggled. "Take the day off my love, I shall be cooking each tasty waffle dish. I wish to spoil my Ro-Ro all day!" She declared looking at him as she pushed eggs, added a waffle and bacon to a plate and gave it to Roman. She handed her the syrup. "Go easy for me." She said and kissed her cheek.

Ro squealed and sat at her spot and started to eat, all the while singing waffle day.

Lee chuckled and kissed the top off Roman's head. She hugged her tightly. "Well in that case, I will take the day off and watch you and Ro jump around like two gummy bears."

"Gummy bears?" John asked as he walked in. "Hi Ro. I see you decided which ice cream you wanted first." He laughed and kissed her cheek and then went over and kissed Celes. He went over and got himself some coffee and sat down.

Celes giggled. "Well I think hyper ness is just a given." She said and winked at him as Zoe started to sing to them the same song she had been when Roman came in. Celes stopped to rub her belly and then made Lee and John plates.

"The girls have decided to have a waffle day. I'm kicked ooh the kitchen and cannot thwart their day." Lee told John. "So sayth the Celes."

"Celes' word is law huh?" John asked.

"Yes, yes it is." She giggled. "My word is always law unless I've done something foolish then it's not, Lee's is." She shrugged and handed them plates.

Harry shuffled in with Miles, Danger, Cello, and Albus. He smiled and kissed Roman cheek. "Seems to be a happy vibe going on." He notes and kissed Celes and then got coffee and sat sat down at the island.

"Its because its waffle day. Celes dessert it so it is so. And, Lee can't do anything about it. He is banished from the kitchen today."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lee. "And you let them do this?" He asked.

"Not much choice it the matter. Celes has that whole vibe about her. You know the one, she wants to spoil Ro. So there is no stopping her... until she is on the sugar high with her. Same thing happened the first time she was in Hawaii, remember?"

"Oh yeah... She'll be crashing by the end of the day." He chuckled.

Celes smiled at them. "We will see. I may pace myself." She giggled.

"Either way if Ro disappears she is more than likely in a dark room or closet with a ukulele." Lee teased.

"Nope. Not this time." she sang.

Harry chuckled. "Well today sounds like it will be packed with fun. I suppose I'll save showing the offices to you until tomorrow then." he said wistfully.

Celes grinned at Harry's attempt to dangle a 'carrot' in front of Roman. "I'm sure she will see them soon enough, Harry Potter P.I. Or have you decided to Sherlock Holmes that and call yourself a consulting Detective?" she teased.

"Not funny." Harry said but he was smiling. "The placard says Consulting Detective."

"So, has the 'Consulting Detective' christened the office?" Roman asked.

"Oh no, I'm saving that honor for you." he winked.

"Oh, well then, we will have to go tomorrow. Right now I need some Celes time." She told him.

"Take all the Celes time you need." He said to her sweetly.

Celes smiled and sat down next to Roman with her own plate and began to eat. She didn't mind that Harry wanted to christened the offices for his P.I business with Roman, they shared that the two of them. She thought about what she would christen with someone. Her clinic was… well she'd had all of them save John there, and the club… well the club. She shivered as she thought of the club and looked at Roman. "We need to tease after we are not pregnant and the wedding and vacation and stuff. I have not done a teasing number in so long." she said.

"Oh I'm teasing after I'm pregnant. I have a show lined up. I have to go over the songs again but yes. I have something for you. Theme is rock and roll... or anything with a guitar." She giggled.

"Do the men get to perform in this guitar night?" Harry asked suddenly intrigued.

"I haven't thought about it. I know I will be performing at least four or have songs... maybe I should cut them down and have someone else perform them... but there is two songs for sure that I want to perform."

"Well I'm excited regardless." Harry said.

Celes giggled and ran her foot up Roman's leg. She watched the few kids that were in the kitchen eating. "We have to go to Kings Cross today too, but the rest of the day is waffles and fun." she said and dropped her hand down to Roman's thigh and slid her hand up it.

Roman shivered and scooted closer to her. "Oh, a couple of months back I got a letter from Diamond." She waved a hand and her bag of mail appeared she ruffled through it and pulled out the letter, which was a drawing of Luke and her kissing. Look she squealed.

Celes looked and gave a tiny scream. "Oh my God, our Squish is all grown up and kissing girls!" she exclaimed. "Oh look… oh its so sweet! Oh!" Celes sniffed a little and shook her head. "Seems like just yesterday he was showing me how you saw us all with your magic."

Roman smiled as she looked at it. "My eldest is becoming a man... no more little baby that talked nonstop." Tears fell down her cheek. "I want him in a baby form again. Making bubble hydras." She sniffed and wiped eyes with the back of her hands.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman and hugged her again. "Its okay, Baby Girl, we have babies that still need us like that. Its okay, and Luke is always, always going to need his Mum." she whispered.

Roman nodded as she sniffed. "Stinken hormones." She gave a watery laugh. She pulled out other letters from Diamond and handed them to Celes. "She is excited to be staying with us. I'm so happy Draco vouched for us. I'll have to make him something special to thank him."

Celes smiled and looked at the drawing Diamond did and all the color in her face left it and she started to shake and looked up at Lee and then back down at the drawing. "D-Diamond drew this?" she asked.

Roman looked at it. "Yes she did. I get all kinds of drawings. I even got a couple of drawings Sune."

Celes nodded numbly staring at the face of the woman that haunted her dreams. "I uh… I think I may need to talk to her." she said softly and bit the inside of her mouth trying to hold back tears. "Its… its good. I like the dragon in the top." she said and pressed her lips together reluctantly handing it back.

Roman frowned at her and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

Celes looked at the drawing. "I uh… had some dreams about that woman." she whispered pointing to her face in Diamonds drawing.

"What kind of dreams?" Ro asked as she looked at the woman in the picture. She folded the paper and stuffed it back into her bag. She pulled out another picture of stone circle in Scotland with some people in the middle. it was one of her darker drawings.

Celes took the drawing and her stomach plummeted to the floor and her heart rate picked up. She had, had this vision. "Diamond… shes a seer." she whispered and jumped up and walked over to Lee. "Lee that woman is going to come and she is going to try to take you away from us. I know it now for sure, its a vision. You can not go." she said to him and set the other drawing down and looked at it. "That ones about Albus." she said her mind was all over the place as she tried to comprehend everything.

"What woman?" Roman snapped. Her jealousy spiking.

Lee winced at the tingling on his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. And certainly not with any women that isn't apart of this family." he told both Celes and Roman.

Celes took deep breaths trying to control herself. "Promise me, promise me not matter what you won't go." she was scared and jealous. "Please." she said to him her eyes filling with sudden tears.

Lee cupped her face and brushed stray tears with his thumb. "Inimorar Mea, I am not going anywhere." He told her as himself and as Alemana. "I am forever pledged to you and Ro. As long as I have breath and even without, I am forever tied and pledged to you both. Remember, I'm the one that casted the spell that we live to find each other." He looked over to Roman. "Forever... we need part, we stick together, remember?"

Roman nodded as she wiped her eyes. She was crying again. Why couldn't she stop crying?

Celes sniffed and kissed Lee's chin and sighed and then went over and hugged Roman tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to visions. They scare me more than help me." she sniffed and buried her face in Roman's hair.

"My hormones are just out of whack. Ignore me." She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Stupid hormones."

"Its okay, I'm here." Celes whispered.

Harry looked at Lee and then John. " _So… extra careful about what we say or do with Ro these next weeks I think."_ he sent them

" _I think so."_ Lee frowned.

Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes again. "I'm good. I'm good. Sorry."

"Morning." Alan greeted. He carried Vinny with him. "I was attacked by grand children." He said as the rest of the kids followed him in. Vall walked carefully behind Hail.

" _The fun has arrived!"_ Hail said. "Mum!" He called. He giggled and ran over to her.

Roman smiled and laughed. "Look at you getting all mobile all by yourself." She picked him up and rained kisses all over his face as he giggled. "Oh I missed you. I missed you some more and I missed you a lot. My day felt incomplete without hearing you give everyone a hard time and telling jokes."

Hail laughed. He turned to Lee and Harry. " _See this is the appropriate way to show love to the Batman. Take notes."_

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Spoiled. Thats what you are. One treats him like royalty and the other spoils him rotten."

Celes giggled and summoned a pinwheel for him and handed it to him. "Veggie, just as you like it. And I made waffles." she said to him and kissed his little cheek.

Harry just shook his head. "Little guy says Mum and Dad."

"And Zoe, he says his little sisters name pretty well. Hey Hail, can you try to say Dai… um Max? Mmm-ax. That's your little brothers name." she said to him trying to use Damon's reborn name but finding it odd on her tongue.

"Mama, Mama!" Miles called and came over to her, seeming to come out of his little half sleep trance he had been in. "Mama." he stopped and patted her belly and smiled. "After we go get the older kids can we go to Uncle Georgie's shop?" he asked.

Celes looked down at him a little surprised and then looked at James. "Rius, did you put him up to this?" she asked.

James gave a little smile. "Now why would I do such a thing like that Mama?" he asked and Rain nudged him with her foot and he grinned at her widely and watched her blush a little.

Celes shook her head. "We will see." she said and kissed Miles' head and then took a minute to hug him.

"Mama, let me go I can't breath." he said acting like he was sufficating.

Celes shook her head and giggled and then turned to Venelope in Alan's arms and opened hers and her daughter fell into them and she held her close. "I missed you, my baby angel." she said into Vinny's hair.

Vinny held her mother tightly. " _Missed you, Mama."_ she said back and snuggled into her arms.

Celes sat down and looked at Roman. "Lark is going to introduce us to his girlfriend, and Skie is coming to stay a week. We need ground rules for the summer I think. With Diamond here, shes Lukes girlfriend, Skie will be here shes Nick's girlfriend. Oh! And Noah invited a friend to stay if you all say its alright when we meet her today. The uh Emrys girl." she said and smiled a little. "My babies are growing too fast and their all getting married off." she said of all of them but looked at Val.

Val blushed and swallowed and then pulled out a little box and opened it to show a ring of white gold and yellow gold in a thin circlet design. It had no jewels it was just simple and so Jude. "Hail helped me pick it. Its not an engagement ring, right now its just a promise. I wanted to get her something pretty… she deserves pretty things." he said softer not looking at any of the guys in the room.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth to stop tears and nodded. "Beautiful." she said softly and held Vinny tighter.

Harry looked at the ring, then at Val, them back at the ring and then to John and Lee. He was a little… shocked but happy at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Nice, very pretty." he said nodding.

Roman smiled, "my son has good taste." She giggled. She kissed Hail one more time and then placed him in his chair. "You know we might as well go yo Georgie's. I'm pretty pretty sure McKenzie would enjoy playing with Hail." She giggled.

Lee nodded. He couldn't help but feel like Val's ring outshined the bracelet he made for her. But it did give him an idea for another chastity jewelry. Something for Rain this time. She was the next girl to be going to Hogwarts after all. " _A promise ring... we should make a promise ring for Rain. She will be going to Hogwarts next."_ He said yo the guys privately.

Harry glanced at Lee. " _Good luck with getting any piece of jewelry you try to give the girls past Ro and Celes."_ he said. " _But I agree a ring."_

" _And a charm that works on more than just human wizards."_ John grumbled to them and looked at the ring. He was excited to have the kids home even though right now he could sense Lark's insane nervousness.

Alan shuffled over with Lana and Bree attached to his legs. He cupped Roman's face. "Oh, look at my baby." He cooed at her and placed little kisses on her nose and forehead.

Roman blushed deeply. "Dad…" she whispered.

"Hey, its what makes you happy and I'm going to keep you that way." He told her and then shuffled to the coffee pot and poured himself some coffee. "Aren't you two hungry?" He asked Lana and Bree.

Lana giggled and started to gnaw on his leg.

Bree giggled and did the same on his other one.

Celes' heart had given a little tug as she found herself missing her father. She smiled down at the girl. "Hey how about we eat waffles."

Lana looked up at her with excitement. "Okay!" She said and kissed her pop-pop leg and then ran to her chair. "Can I have an over hard egg with mine?"

"I'll make them." Alan told Celes. "You sit and gush over the babies and Roman. I know you want to." He chuckled.

Celes grinned at Alan and sat down next to Roman again and wrapped her arms around Roman and Hail. "Mine." she sighed and kissed Roman's cheek.

Roman giggled. She kissed her cheek. "Mine too." She told her.

" _I hope you are taking notes!"_ Hail sang to Lee.

"Yeah, yeah, you little brat. I'll get you soon enough." Lee smiled.

Roman smiled. "So after this baths, packing the kids into cars and going to get the others at King's Cross?"

"Yup and then on to Georgies shop!" Celes declared.

James gave a whoop and hugged Rain. "Here that Amani? We are going to Uncle Georgie's shop!" he said shaking her a little.

Rain laughed. She didn't tell him but she really like when he was so excited he hugged and shook her. "I hear that."

Roman chuckled. " _Oh, you know what sounds so good right now? Waffle fries, with nacho cheese sauce, tomatoes, onions, and sour cream… oh and cut up avocados."_

Celes gave a tiny gasp and moan and nodded. " _Nacho waffles."_ she sent. " _How about after our trip out?"_ she asked.

" _Sounds good to me."_ She giggled and kissed her again. After everyone ate the boys decided to take the kids up to bath so that the girls would have time for themselves. Roman giggled as she carried Peleke and Celes held Keoki and went down to their room. Roman cooked at Peleke and kissed his little nose. "Bath time," She sang.

Celes giggled. "Lets do that." she said and carried her piggie into the bathroom followed by Roman and then looked at her. "Want to take a bath with me first?" she asked looking to entice her into a sexual act.

Roman smiled, "I haven't taken a bath in our bath in such a long time." She giggled. "Lets do that first. And we can dress in cute dresses." She giggled again as she set her piggie down once they were in their room. "Bubbles!" she sang and filled the pool with bubles.

Celes giggled and stripped herself naked and then got into their large tub and looked up at the ceiling. She shivered a little and looked up at Roman. "So… Dai is taking over the bathing thing again?" she asked.

"Not yet." She told her as she took her clothes off and slipped into the pool. She swam over to Celes.

Celes reached out for her and pulled her the rest of the way and kissed her with a moan. "You got me this morning in the kitchen, I get you right now in the bath." she said softly and kissed down her neck and ran her hands over her.

Roman giggled. "It was a nice surprise, right?" She leaned her head back and moaned. "Besides, I _needed_ to touch you."

Celes shivered at her words and kissed down the front of her neck as she trailed her hand down to Roman's core. "Sort of like how I need to touch you right now?" she asked and moaned as she slipped her fingers into Roman's core. "God… you are so hot Roman. I hate when I can't touch you everyday." she whispered into her ear as she started to pump into her.

Roman moaned and shivered. "Very much… so. God, I love when you touch me…" She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her deeply. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth and moaned against her mouth. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

Celes moaned and trailed kisses down Roman's chin and used her other hand to lift Roman's leg so her fingers went a little bit deeper with each thrust. She listened to Roman's noises and her body was vibrating itself. "Roman…" she moaned to her and nipped across her shoulder. "You taste so good… I could waist days at a time just tasting the different parts of your body." she said and thrust her fingers faster and harder grinding the heel of her hand against Roman's clit.

Roman gave loud mew sounds and she rocked her hips against hers. "Yes… please…" She panted. She kissed her neck and moaned and shivered. "Please…" She moaned again. "She wasn't sure what she was asking for all she knew is that she wanted whatever Celes was willing to give her.

Celes moaned and leaving her fingers inside of Roman moved her hand out of the way and pressed her piercing against Roman's and shuddered. She rolled her hips slowly so that they stayed in contact and continued to drive Roman over the edge. "Ro… I want you to come all over my hand." she moaned in a whisper and nipped her bottom lip and then sucked on it.

She shivered and moaned louder. She rolled her hips a little faster and panted and moaned as she kissed down her neck. She shivered again. "Celes… Celes…" She whimpered. She held her tighter and felt her orgasm tighten in her body. "Cel…"

Celes nodded and kissed Roman then pulled away and looked at her. "Ro… come now… Baby Girl." she moaned and kissed her again dipping her tongue into her mouth as she did.

Roman screamed out her orgasm into Celes mouth and moaned. She panted and then kissed her, sucking on her tongue. She shivered and jerked a little.

Celes smiled and kissed her again and then down her neck. "I love how you react when I touch you." she whispered and slowly pulled away still holding onto Roman to keep her steady her. "Lets bathe and then get pretty to pick the kids up and drive the boys a little crazy too." she giggled.

She giggled. "You were the one that touched me first… well Lee did but I didn't know what he was doing. It just felt good. And you taught me everything I know." She giggled and kissed her. She moaned as she touched her and slid her hands over her arms and back. "I wanted to be the one to give you sex first but you ended up taking control and giving me a night that I will never forget."

Celes kissed her softly and smiled at her. "I'll never forget that night either." she whispered. "Its the first time I got to show you how I felt. I mean I had kissed you a few times before but I really got to _show_ you how much I wanted you. I wanted to keep you forever and I got to." she said and kissed her eyes and nose and cheeks. She lifted one of Roman's hands and kissed the tips looking into her eyes.

She giggled and kissed her. "I love you too." She laughed again. "You _totally_ seduced me." She giggled and then wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "My Cel-bear!" She squealed and rained kisses all over her. "Come on, we need to dress."

Celes laughed and they got out of the tub. She helped dry Roman off and then she sat her down on the bed naked. "What shall we put our Baby Girl in today? Something purple maybe? Oh! Or blue!" she said as she went over to the dresser they kept with clothes they liked to wear in it. She pulled out a long blue dress with a silver pattern on it. It was princess cut and made of a beautiful satin, it was a sundress of sorts. "Or something shorter?" she asked turning to show it to her.

"Ooh, Celes is dressing me today?" She giggled and looked at the dress. "Do you think it will fit over my belly? Satin don't really stretch and it is hot out. So maybe something shorter."

Celes turned back to the dresser and pulled out a sundress that would stop at the knees. The top was a crisscross that would cover the breasts and went up into standard tank straps and the skirt billowed in another princess cut and was big enough to fit over her nine months belly and it was cotton and flowy. It was the same shade they both enjoyed John in. "This?" she asked.

"That works!" She giggled. "I need some panties. I don't want them seeing up my dress."

Celes giggled and pulled out a pair of blue lace panties that let her tease a little. "And there you go, my sweet baby girl." she said holding them out to her. Celes turned and opted for a short flowy sundress too in white cotton with little flowers embroidered around the edges in a slightly off white color. She pulled it on and sat down next to Roman and summoned a brush and began to do her hair. She ended up leaving most of it down and putting two hanging braids on either side that held the hair out of her face.

Roman hummed to herself as she rubbed her belly. "Want me to do your hair? I can put it into a braid, if you want? OH! I got you sparkles." She said as she waved a hand and her trunk appeared. She slid to her knees and opened it. She pulled out packages and set them aside as she looked for Celes' sparkles.

"Sparkles? Are they flower shaped?" she asked as she brushed her own hair and waited for Roman to find her sparkles.

"Some of them are." She laughed, "I had to buy a jewelry box to place all your sparkles in them. Everywhere I went I made sure to buy you some sparkles. Ah, here it is." She pulled out a tall jewelry box that was her height sitting on her knees. "I got you emeralds from South America, turquoise from New Mexico. Of course. Oh, I found these and knew they were for you because you like lots of color. I also got some for the girls." She held out out a pendants, necklaces, and earrings that had eccentric colors, but yet looked like butterflies. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Celes. "They are from the rainforest. A butterfly farm in the rainforest. You see, after the butterfly dies, they dry out the wings and then incase them in real Silver." She told her.

Celes touched one and smiled. "That's beautiful." she said softly and kissed Roman. "Thank you so much, Baby Girl." she said and picked up one of the necklaces and put it on. She quickly put a tiny braid in one side and then pulled all her hair up into a ponytail that was in the middle of the back of her head and her hair still fell down below her waist. "Come on lets go meet the boys and kids." she said and moved the sparkly box over to the dresser and then turned and offered a hand to Roman.

She smiled and took her hand and then followed her up the stairs, along with the piggies. They met the boys and the kids. "Oh, lookie, everyone is ready." she kissed Vinny on the cheek and snorted against her neck.

Vinny gave a squeal and pushed Roman's face away.

Celes smiled and bounced over to put her shoes on and then when she had them slipped on she turned back and carried Roman's over to her and kneeled down and put them on for her and kissed both her knees then got back up and made Roman to a turn looking at the three boys. "Doesn't she look pretty, boys?" she asked them.

Harry nodded. "Very." he said smiling at Roman.

Lee smiled at her as well, "Is it me, or has she gotten a lot more golden brown?" He asked as he eyed her. "I think its the color she is wearing."

Celes giggled and led Roman to stand next to John. "Its Little John's color, see that's why." she said to Lee.

John leaned down and kissed Roman's shoulder. "You look so beautiful." he said softly to her.

She shivered. "Thank you. Celes dressed me this time." She pulled the skirt of the dress out and did a little curtsy.

Celes giggled as she watched them and then smoothed out her own dress. "Lets go family." she said and with a little sigh headed for the door to hold it open for her family to file through to the two cars they kept.

Harry started to help kart kids out to the cars. He stopped at the door and kissed Celes. "You look great too." he said to her and went out the door with a few of the kids.

Lee kissed Celes' neck. "Mmm, and in my color." He whispered in her ear and licked around it.

Celes shivered and smiled and looked at him with just her eyes. "Is it?" she teased. "Well I guess you'll have to see what's hiding under it later." she whispered and followed him and John and Ro out the door.

" _You little tease, I'll push into a shower and see just how transparent we can get your dress."_ Lee sent to her with a growl.

Celes giggled as she slipped into the passenger seat of one of the cars and watched as Harry helped Ro into the other car passenger seat. John got into the back of that one and Harry into the drivers side. She held out the keys. "You can drive, I tend to scare you all." she said. " _Oh, bring it on. Lets see if you can."_ she sent to him and turned to the few kids in their car. "Ready?" she asked.

The was a chorus of yes. Lee chuckled and slid into the driver's seat. "Well, lets get this family to the train station and pick up the rest of the family."

Lark stepped off the train and helped Evie down after him and they waited for Nick and Skie. He watched as Jude made a b-line for their family and Val and shook his head. He took Evies hand and took a deep breath. He looked at her and took in her blonde hair and green eyes and kissed her cheek. "Its going to be okay, my family… is… good at this."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay." she said and pulled out her shirt unconsciously wanting to hide the tiny little bump that had formed there over the last month. She looked at Lark as he led her to his family and knew she couldn't do this without him and was glad for the way he reacted. When the approached the family she hid herself half behind him.

Lark smiled at them. "Uh, Hi." he said with a wave.

Nick came up with Skie next to him and smiled a little too. He stood close to Lark and Evie to provide solidarity.

Celes hugged both boys around the neck not noticing how tense they were at first.

Roman squealed, "Little bear!" She hugged Nick, "Sharkey." She hugged him next. She frowned at them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lark smiled a little and pulled Evie up so she stood next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Evelyn Waters." he said easing into it, but his thoughts raced and so did his heart.

Nick put a supportive hand on his shoulder and nodded when Lark looked at him.

Lark looked down at the ground. "Uh… she's pregnant." he whispered.

Lee turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, I think my hearing is going, did he say she was pregnant?"

Harry's mouth was a little open as he nodded slowly. "Um… yeah." he said.

Celes started at her son unable to say anything. Her first thought was to tell Blaise, who should be there. "F-father…" she finally managed and reached out and gripped the first adult hand she could find.

John held her hand. He wasn't really sure what to say.

Roman looked at him, "You didn't tell her it was stupid that she was pregnant, did you?"

Celes snapped out of it. "Roman!" she said looking at her.

"No! Mama told me that story!" Lark defended as his father walked up.

"What's going on here?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, Lark took after you and Celes. He is going to be a proud daddy." Roman told him. She kissed Lark on the forehead. "I'm glad you didn't act like your father, Evelyn, you said? Well, welcome to our crazy family." She held her arms out to her.

Evelyn looked at Lark who nodded and then went into her arms and timidly hugged her. "Um, thank you." she said.

Blaise stood three sheets lighter, which said a lot given his very dark complexion, just staring at his son. "Grandpa…" he squeaked out.

Celes looked at him and then at Lark and hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Its going to be okay now." she said to him softly knowing how worried he must have been.

"Have you told your family?" Roman asked Evelyn. "Or are we taking her with us too?" She asked Lark and Celes. "Dad is going to be a great grandfather." She said excitedly. "Now I can really rub in his face how old he is getting." She giggled.

Evelyn blushed and looked down at Roman's belly and then down at her own and then back to her. "I don't have a family." she whispered. "Just an aunt who doesn't know I'm around most of the time." she shrugged.

"So home with us then." Celes said and kissed Lark's forehead and stepped over to Luke and Diamond as they walked up and dodged Jude as she leapt into Val's arms. "Squish, Diamond." she said and kissed Luke's cheek. Then she looked at Diamond. "We should talk little lady." she said to her and kissed her cheek as well and moved for Roman.

Roman squealed. "Why are you taller than me?" she asked as she hugged him.

Luke laughed as he hugged his mother and then picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you too."

Roman laughed, "Down, tiger!" She held onto him until the world stop spinning and then she hugged Diamond tightly. "Oh, you have grown taller too. And pretty!" she stepped back and took in her dark hair and light eyes. "So pretty." She hugged her again.

Diamond giggled as she hugged Roman. "You are always pretty too." She gave a worried look at Celes. "I didn't do anything. I'm not in trouble am I?"

Celes automatically reached out and touched her cheek. "Oh no, sweet, no. I just saw some of your drawings I wanted to talk to you about them. Worry not my little gem." she said and patted her cheek with a warm smile.

She smiled, "Okay."

Roman looked around. "Where is my birthday partner?" she asked looking for Noah.

Noah came up dragging a girl behind him. "Come on Em, seriously I said it'd be okay." he said and thrust her out in front of him. "This is Emrys." he said proudly looking at his family.

Albie's eyes widened when he recognized her and he stepped forward away from Cello.

Cello held his hand tightly, " _Cooties, remember."_

" _But she's the…"_ he trailed off when she shook her head subtly at him.

Roman smiled. "She is another pretty one." She looked at her and frowned. Her presence was familiar and she had a feeling that she had recently came in contact with it but where would she see a girl like her? She turned to Celes. "Our boys pick out pretty girls. I think they get that from their fathers." She giggled. "Come here, Noah, I want my hug!"

Noah grinned at her and hugged her tightly.

Celes ruffled his hair and watched as he pulled away from Roman to go and give his dad a hug.

"So… Can Em stay with us? Her dads kind of a jerk." he asked.

"Another one?" Lee and John asked.

"We are collecting puppies!" Roman said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Em. "This one is a white lab, Diamond is my little yorkie, Skie is a little scotty terrier, and Evelyn is going to be my little golden retriever with a pup on the way." She squealed again. "Can we keep the puppies, please?"

Harry laughed. "I don't see why not, its not like we don't have space. As long as parents say its okay." he shrugged.

"Well we got okays for Diamond, Skie, Evelyn, and well you heard Noah, Em's dad is a jerk." Roman said.

"More like a raving idgit." Emrys said in a soft Scottish lilt.

Roman gasped, "I take it back. Em is the Scottish terrier and Skie can be the chocolate lab." she giggled. She looked over to Celes with heated eyes.

Celes cracked a little smile. "A lot of Scottish men can be idgits little lass." she said to Emrys in her own accent for Roman's and Lee's benefits and giggled. "Lets go." she said to them all. "We are going to Diagon Alley."

"Are we going to see Uncle Georgie?" Luke said excitedly.

" _I'm to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron to sit on Celes' face!"_ Roman said in the group connection and shivered.

Celes giggled and gave a shiver of her own. "Aye, we are little squish… er well big squish when did you get taller then me?" she asked nudging Luke as they walked.

Luke laughed, "I've always been taller than you. Its so easy to be taller than you. I thought I would never be taller than mum."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "You've been listening to your Papa make fun of me too much." she said and looked over her shoulder at him and then at Roman with heat in her eyes. " _I really, really hope they let us do that."_ she sent in the group connection reffering to the boys.

Harry chuckled. " _We will have to see what happens."_

Lee chuckled and shook his head. " _If you don't mind, I would like to watch, maybe I can use some of Celes' technique on Roman later._ "

" _Ooo a learning session."_ Celes sang into the connection.

" _Whoa stop, stop right there too much info, too much stop!"_ Draco sent all of them.

Roman turned red with her blush. " _Sorry, I forgot."_ she squeaked.

John laughed. " _Dude, if you were in this I would say welcome to the hell I went through. Listening to the tease and know you couldn't touch."_

" _No… no… once very very long ago I thought of Celes like that but now… and Roman… I love them but not like that. Please stop before I accidentally break one of Di's plates."_ he sent with a laugh.

Celes just giggled and they all loaded back into cars and headed for the alley. She looked at Lee who drove again and ran her magic over his body and then sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Lee smiled and ran his magic over Celes. It felt good to have the family together again and then having a new editions to it, it actually felt better. He sighed happily as he followed Harry to the alley.

" _So, I have a question."_ Roman sent to John, Lee, Celes, and Harry. " _Lark already got Evelyn pregnant so they might as well share a room, right? I mean what else can they do, she is already pregnant. Besides, I think this would be a good time for him to really spend time with her and go and cater to her, yeah? I mean Fred did so when I was pregnant with Luke… yeah he had his own company and could come and go as he pleased but I think Lark should do the same…"_

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at Lee and then smiled. " _I don't see why not. That boy is making me a grandmother way too young. I mean I'm pregnant myself."_ she sighed and looked back at Lark sitting with Evelyn, they sat close and he was whispering something in her ear. She knew the look on his face and looked back at Lee again.

John shrugged and poked his head between Harry and Roman. " _I guess, I knew something was up, I just… didn't know what to say when it went down."_

Harry simply shrugged as he pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "But not all of them can do that, I'd prefer to limit children happening in our children." he said aloud to Roman.

Celes bit her lip as Lee pulled the other car behind Harry. "I'm a little worried about Blaise, he looked a little shell shocked." she said softly almost to herself.

Lark looked up at her. "I can talk to him, Mama."

Celes turned and looked at Lark and sighed. "Maybe you should give him time to cool off first." she said and then sighed biting her lip in worry again. Everyone started to file out of the vehicles.

Lee held her. "Don't worry about it. He can't do anything. This was a choice that was made and the consincues that happened." He kissed the top of her head. "To be honest… I can't really say anything. Because if things hadn't gone south with me and Ro in the begining, I think she would have had her first by me."

Celes smiled up at him a little sadly. "Sorry." she whispered then gave him a curious look. "What if I had gotten pregnant our first time?" she said, she'd never thought about it before this point the question was spontaneous to the situation.

"I would still love you both." Roman told her. "Maybe a little hurt but I always seem to find my way back to love you two."

Lee smiled and kissed Ro and Celes' cheek. "And I still love you two." He smiled. "See the word play I just did there?" He teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You are a funny guy, Lee Jordan." she allowed and kissed his chin and walked over to Roman and looped her arm through hers. "So about this room where you sit on me face…" she said turning on the accent.

Roman shivered and giggled. She wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, that." She giggled. "God, you are laying it on thick aren't you." She leaned down and kissed her and shivered at the thought. "Yes, we need a room."

Lee chuckled, "So is this really going to be a learning session? can I really watch?"

Roman giggled, "You have to ask Celes." She teased.

Celes looked up at Lee with a grin. "Will you _just_ be watching?" she asked, she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted him to be involved or not. She shivered and grinned. She would like him to be involved.

Lee groaned, "I don't say this often but since this seems to be your time with Ro, I will do _anything_ you tell me to do."

Roman moaned and shivered. "Wow."

Celes' eyes widened as the power of those words hit her. She grinned at him and then Roman and went over to Tom. "I need a room." she said.

Harry chuckled and looked at John. "Guess you and I are taking the kids, Peaches."

John just chuckled and started to usher kids from the Inn.

Tom gave Celes a key and she bounced back over to Lee and Roman and gave them a hungry look and looked at Lee. "Carry Roman." she said shivering with anticipation as she mounted the stairs.

"Toss over my shoulder or cradled?" He asked.

Celes turned to him a second and looked at Roman with a smile. "Cradle." she said as her eyes softened and then fire erupted in them again and she grinned. "Come along my sexy spouses we have a class to teach." she sang.

Roman shivered and giggled as Lee scooped her up.

"Yes, Madam Diggory." Lee told her and followed her to the room.

Celes shivered as she opened the door and sighed. She let them in and shut the door and looked at the two of them again and shivered again as excitement and butterflies bloomed in her belly. "P-put… her on the b-bed." she said and shook her head as the stuttering set in and giggled. "And you sit...s-sit in a chair at the end." she swallowed and giggled.

Lee gave a knowing chuckle as he looked at her. He set Roman down on the bed and then sat in the chair and simply crossed his legs at the knee. He folded his hands across his flat stomach and watched her.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and giggled and pushed the straps of her dress down and then let it fall off of her to reveal a little white lace thong that she had slipped on at the last minute. Over the front a green flower covered her core. She grinned and walked over to Roman and leaned over her. "What shall I do to you today… er well what more shall I do to you?" she asked and leaned down and nipped her ear. "Maybe some of our first time?" she asked her quietly.

Roman gave a whimpered and moaned as she shivered. She nodded as she watched Celes. "We can't take all… day."

Celes gave a little moan and nodded. "Okay so not like the first time exactly because that would take all day… since it took several hours and lots of orgasms." she said and kissed Roman and then down her neck and started to push the dress off of Roman. She looked at Lee with her eyes as she did and smiled a little as she pushed down the dress and swirled her tongue around her nipple and then frowned and leaned up. "Where are your nipple rings? I mean I know Dai will be here any day now but…" she trailed off and shook off the distraction. "Nevermind, later." she said and licked down between the valley of her breasts to her navel which was poked out from pregnancy. She flicked her tongue across it and then followed the line down to her core and pushed the dress out of the way and moaned. "Panties!" she said and breathed her hot breath through them and ran her hands up Roman's thighs.

Roman shivered and moaned as she lifted her hips slightly and spread her legs for Celes. She shivered again as butterflies filled her stomach. It was like being in school again. She had been ready to have her and then Lark decided that was the time to be born. Then afterwards she wasn't allowed to touch her for weeks. But Celes had decided that she would have Ro in the meantime. Even then she had butterflies and was so nervous, she didn't want to mess up their first time. But Celes was so soothing and so soft she couldn't help but get lost in her touches.

Celes slid off her panties in one motion, a trick she had learned all the way back at Hogwarts. She moaned and dipped her head down and started slowly. She flicked her tongue over Roman's clit and felt her shiver. She smiled and swirled her tongue around it and then sucked on it. She brought a hand up Roman's thing and then dipped her fingers into her and pumped into her as she continued stimulate her clit. She moaned and ran her other hand up to Roman's upper thigh and massaged it lightly as she used that touch to soothe her and help her along to her orgasm.

Roman gasped a moaned as she rolled onto her head. She bit her lower lip as she held tightly to the pillow. She moaned and rolled her hips and shivered. She looked down at her and moaned again.

Lee watched them and had a flash of them as teenagers. It was almost as if he was in the room with them. He remembered feeling their first time and wanted so badly to watch then. The sighe of them wasn't just sexy but also beautiful. The way Celes took her time and soothed Roman at the same time, and then Roman's sensual movements and slowly relaxing and enjoying the feelings she was feeling. He gave a low moan himself as he felt his markings tingle his arm.

Celes heard Lee and smiled, she reached out her magic and ran it down him in a caresse filled with love and sex. She continued what she was doing to Roman. She knew Lee was in the room but she just had to feel Roman. She opened herself to Roman and brushed against the soul that held a piece of her there and then pumped her fingers a little faster and flicked and swirled her tongue a little more urgently. She felt her own body reacting to how Roman reacted to her and moaned as her own legs spread a little and at the same moment Roman leaked juices she felt her own trickle down her thighs.

Roman panted and made her mew sounds and shivered as she brushed against Celes with her soul. She dug her fingers deeper into the pillow and moaned louder. She panted and rolled her hips against Celes' mouth. She looked down at her and shivered harder. "C-celes… G-God…" She squealed as she rolled her hips again. "C-Celes!" she squealed louder. "P-Please!"

Lee shivered as he heard them both. Just by the sounds of their moans he knew they were ready to release their orgasm. He shifted in the chair and wanted so bad to taste each woman. Their scents filled the air and made beautiful scent of honey and fruit. He gripped the armrest of the chair and fought to stay seated.

Celes moaned as she panted herself and drove her fingers into Roman faster and harder. She continued her tongue movement and moaned. She tickled Roman's g-spot and felt the motion inside of herself through the connection and started to shake. " _Come with me Ro."_ she sent her as she went just a little bit faster. " _God please… come with me."_

"Y-yes!" Roman screamed and shook as she orgasmed with Celes. Her juices gushed out and she jerked as she moaned again. She panted as she looked down at Celes and reached a hand down for her.

Celes moaned and jerked and panted as she held herself up and looked up at Roman. She smiled and kissed up Roman's body and then kissed her lips slowly taking her time with the kiss. She shivered and jerked and moaned. "More." she whispered against Roman's lips.

Roman giggled and kissed her as she slid her hands down the side of her body. She moaned and kissed down her neck. She gave her a wicked smile as she pressed her fingers to her clit and then twisted the ring between her fingers how Harry did to her. She shivered and kissed her neck again.

Celes gasped and gave a sound between a moan and a squeal. "Oh. My. God." she gasped and kissed Roman with a little growl. "Are ye trying to drive me mad? Because its workin." she growled again and nipped Roman's shoulder and left a little hickie there.

Roman giggled. "Like that do you?" She used her magic self's fingers and thrust them into her core and pumped her fingers into her. She twisted her ring and kissed up her neck and nipped her earlobe. "How about now?" she panted as she felt what she was feeling.

" _Oh the tease._ " Lee moaned to them. " _You enjoy this too much."_

Roman giggled against Celes neck.

Celes giggled, panted, and moaned. "Oh… God just keep doing that." she said and rolled her hips as she sat herself up a little to provide Roman more access to her. She moaned and looked at Lee and panted. Her body shook as she made eye contact with him and moaned louder and then dropped her head back and felt her whole body tightening.

Roman moaned with her and rubbed her legs together with the feeling of it. She moaned and rolled her own hips. She moved her magic self's finger faster into Celes' core. She Rolled Celes over onto her back and lifted one of her legs over her shoulder. She replaced her magic self's fingers with her own and pressed against Celes' g spot as she made her magic self continue to twist her clit ring.

Lee moaned as he watched the girls. He didn't know what they were doing too much but he got the gist of it. He found he quite enjoyed watching them play with each other's bodies. He just wished he had the Hawaiian magic so he could touch them without touching them.

Celes started to scream out her moans and rolled back on her head as best she could. She looked at Roman and panted and screamed and gripped the sheets beneath her. "Roman!" she screamed. "Please… please…please…" she panted and screamed again wanting desperately to touch her and find her release all at the same time.

Roman moaned as she dipped her tongue into Celes mouth and kissed her with a growl. She shivered with her own need and felt her own juices leak down her thighs. She really did enjoy when Celes begged her. She looked down at her. "Now… come now…" She screamed with her.

Celes arched her back and screamed as she came and shuddered and moaned trying to press her legs together as she rode out her orgasm. She jerked and moaned and grabbed Roman's wrist to make her stop moving and shook looking up at her. "God…" she moaned.

Roman shivered and moaned over her. She kissed her again and then fell to her side and jerked a few times. She looked over to Lee and smiled. "Want… to… taste?" She asked him as she held her hand out to him.

Lee moaned and then groaned. He looked to Celes for permission.

Celes smiled at him and nodded holding out her own hand to him. "Come taste us, Chocolate…" she trailed off letting it hang there for a minute. "Bear."

He shivered and walked over to the bed. He took their hands and licked each of them. He started with Roman's and moaned as he swirled his tongue around her fingers and sucked on them.

Roman shivered as she watched him.

Lee turned to Celes' hand and moaned as he wrapped his mouth around her fingers and sucked on them. He swirled his tongue around and moaned again.

Celes gave a tiny moan and shivered as she watched Lee, her only thought was that she thought it should have always been like this with the three of them.

Lee leaned down and kissed Celes. He swirled his tongue around in her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. He moaned against her mouth. He leaned back up and licked his lips then leaned over to Roman and kissed her. He moaned again as he swirled his tongue around in her mouth and then sucked on her tongue. He moaned again as he licked his lips. "Come on, you teasing women. We have a family to get back to." he told them.

Celes vibrated with arousal and giggled and sat up slowly. She put out her hand for her and Roman's dresses and handed Roman's to her. She pulled on her own and then found her panties. She turned when Ro was dressed and helped her with her shoes and kissed the insides of her knees and then stood and put her own on. "God! We should always do that like that." she shivered.

Roman giggled. "Which one?" she asked as she kissed her.

Lee ground, "If you mean me watching I don't think I could stay like that every time." he kissed Celes again and Roman one more time. He pulled them to the edge of the bed and helped slip shoes onto Roman. He moaned as he brushed his lips up her legs to her knees. He turned to Celes and slipped her shoes on and brushed his lips up to her knees.

Celes gave a little machine gun giggle and looked down at him. Lee Jordan always had a way of making her a little tongue tied. "Well maybe we won't deprive y-you next time." she said and shivered and grabbed Roman's hand.

Roman giggled and shivered. She found she missed Lee's kisses and the feel of him against her body. "Later?" She asked him.

"Oh, definitely." He told her. He stood and helped the girls out the room. "I need a butterbeer." He groaned. "Evil, teasing, she devils."

"You enjoyed it." Roman sang as she held Celes' hand and kissed her fingers.

Celes smiled. "You really enjoyed it." she said and they all walked out of the room. "So… we should go to our family now and pretend like nothing happened and see how long it take Harry and John to do something." she giggled. "You know I say it all the time but I friggen love being me again." she said.

Roman laughed, "Come on, lets get going."

Lee chuckled. " _Sounds like Celes has a little tease for you men."_ He told Harry and John privately as they walked into WWW.

"Oh, lookie!" Roman squealed as she started looking around. She smiled when she found her nightmare boxes. There was only one left. "They are selling like hot cakes!"

"Of course they are, you're a genius." Celes sang and kissed her cheek and walked over to the baby display in the corner and touched one of the floating playpens she came up with and smiled.

"I love when you come up with things like this!" she giggled. "I mean these are genius! I make up fun things but you see real life and you are like bam. We need this." Roman giggled.

Celes shrugged. "I guess I do, do that huh?" she asked softly looking at them.

"Yes, you are amazing at it." Roman told her. "I mean, come on, the pocket kitchen? That was _brilliant!_ Pantry of Awesome, even more so."

Celes shrugged. "Pantry was just an extension to your fridge." a slow smiled came to her lips and she looked at Lee. "And Lee inspired the kitchen idea, he just… he likes to cook and I thought he needed a kitchen all the time." she giggled.

"It was still awesome." Roman sang. She picked up a teddy bear and squeezed it with her fingers. It came to life and started to dance around. "Oh, that is adorable!"

"You like that, eh? McKenzie inspired that one." George told them. "Where have you two been? I miss you." He said as he hugged Roman and Celes.

Celes giggled and hugged George back. "Its been a rough pregnancy." she said into his robes and sighed a little. "We miss you too though."

Roman smiled and squeezed him. "How is little Kenzi doing?" She asked.

"Oh, she is doing great, she has the most beautiful laugh. I adore her like my other children. She just lights up though. Much like Celes. I think its the light thing. She is upstairs with Ang, Hail, Val, and Jude."

Celes giggled. "Hail loves that little girl of yours Georgie." she said and gave a tiny sigh and looked at Lark with his girlfriend. "I just hope they are responsible… later on in life." she said more to herself than him.

Harry chose to come over at the instant and grinned at George. "Hey mate." he said and shook his head and then kissed Celes so she was distracted. "Stop worrying about Alaric." he said to her and looked back at George. "So my wives giving you a hard time?" he said teasing them.

Roman gave a mock gaspe of outrage. "I would never give, Georgie a hard time."

George laughed, "All my life." He said. "Well, only when they started school and then some." he teased them both.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Stinky brother." she teased and grinned up at him.

"Mama, can I take Evelyn over to the ice cream place, she isn't feeling too well." Lark said looking worried.

Celes looked at him and then Evelyn who looked a bit green and smiled. "Why don't you go ask Papa to look her over and then yes, you can." she said to him.

Lark nodded and led Evelyn to John. "Er, Papa could you… uh look over Evie she doesn't feel right." he asked him.

John looked her over, "Come lets go upstairs for some privacy." He told them and led them up to the loft. He made Evelyn sit down on the couch. "I need to touch your belly, is that okay?"

Evelyn looked at Lark and then back at John and nodded.

He gave her an easy smile and placed his hands on her small belly. He felt the life growing inside her and smiled wider. He wrapped his magic around the little girl that was growing strongly. " _Hi, little one. I'm your grandfather."_ he introduced himself.

The little girl kicked a little and happily accepted the news. She timidly made a little giggle. " _Hi."_ she said in a little voice.

" _I'm going to protect you for a little bit then your daddy is going to take over when you are born. How does that sound?"_ he asked her.

" _Okay."_ she said back to him snuggling into his magic.

John wrapped his magic firmlay around her to protect her and keep her magic from flaring out as it was now doing. "That should do it." He smiled at Evelyn and at Lark. "The baby's magic is strong it was what was causing you to get sick. Your mom was connected with your mum when you were a baby. So your magic is stronger than normal. All of your siblings are stronger than your normal witch or wizard."

Lark smiled. "That's cool." he said and looked at Evie and kissed her.

Evie blushed and looked at John. "Are you a baby healer?" she asked.

John chuckled, "Something like that." He told her. "Maybe Lark should tell you our story. he has very interesting parents, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Including Papa the stray Mama brought home." he teased John and stood and offered a hand to Evie.

"Hey, we are getting married this summer, I will no longer be a stray." He chuckled as he stood and allowed Evelyn to get up.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll always be our stray dad." he said to John and playfully punched his arm. Lark stood five inches shorter than John nowadays.

Evie took Larks hand and giggled as they walked from the flat above passing the small group of people up there and back down into the shop.

Celes walked over to John and smiled up at him. "Is it all good?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, the baby's magic is just strong because of Lark." He smiled down at Celes and then cornered her in a dark corner so no one saw them. "Now, lets talk about what you and Ro did that had by arms tingling." He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her.

Celes moaned and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her body into his and sighed. "Well that…" she moaned and pressed her pelvis into him and shivered. "Was quite yummy." she whispered.

He moaned, "You taste quite yummy yourself." He told her. He kissed her and lazily explored her mouth with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around hers and then slipped out of her arms and simply walked away to join the rest of the family.

Celes had to hold onto the table next to her to keep from collapsing right there on the floor in a puddle of hot heavy desire. She shook a little and watched John and licked her lips and gave a little moan. If she had talked in that moment she would have been stuttering. He had totally just Kamaed her.

Roman hummed as she looked through the baby stuff. She wanted to get something for Damon and Zoe before they were born so they could have it with them at all times. She rubbed her belly and then moaned as a thought hit her. Through out the whole pregnancy there was two ice creams she had yet to have. She licked her lips as she gazed off and thought of a banana split in a chocolate waffle.

Harry walked up behind Roman and kissed her cheek from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her and let his tongue touch her ear as he spoke to her.

"A banana split in a chocolate waffle. I'm going to put a scoop of strawberry ice cream, vanilla, and chocolate. Then I'm going to drizzle chocolate over the strawberry, oh, but if I do that then I should put caramel over chocolate and then strawberry over vanilla. But I don't want the strawberry touching the strawberry… Maybe I should put the caramel over the vanella. Oh, but that is a given." She shrugged. "Oh then after the sauces I'm going to put whipped cream on top add nuts and put three cherries on top… as I eat a whole jar of cherries." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds really good, is that lunches dessert?" he asked her. "Apart of the waffle themed day?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded enthusiastically. "For lunch we are going to have a turkey club on a waffle and try cheeseburgers in a waffle. OH! And have waffle nachos." She moaned again. "God, I'm hungry."

Harry groaned. "I'm hungry in more than one way." he growled at her and then turned her and himself towards the family. "Lets go tell them its time to eat."

Roman giggled and bounce in his arms. "Lets go. We have a lunch day planned. Oh! We should try the waffle cheeseburgers for dinner."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds great." he said steered her towards their family.

Celes turned, having rejoined them after recovering, from John and Lee and grinned. "Hungry?" she asked Roman knowingly, as she had felt it from Roman.

"Starving!" she sang. "On with waffle day."

"Waffle day?" Luke asked. "What's going to happen with these waffles?"

"I am spoiling your mother squish, by making her meals that include waffles in all of them. Join the fun!" she said and kissed his cheek and squealed and looked around the shop and back at him and had a sudden jolt of just how much he looked like his father. She hugged him a little tightly.

Luke sensed the change and held her to him. "I'm shorter than he is." He whispered and smiled.

Celes giggled at him. "But still taller than your Mama." she said and sighed. "Lets go home and get on with waffle day!" she declared.

Lee, John, and Harry gathered all the kids and shuffled them out the shop. The stopped by the ice cream parlor and picked Lark and Evelyn up. Once everyone was gathered they packed them in the car and drove back home. Once at home the girls shuffled into the kitchen with Diamond, Evelyn, Skie, Emerys, and the rest of the girls while the boys unpacked the car and took the trunks to the room. John even went over the rules for the boys.

"Hey, we have a stowaway." Lee said walking into the kitchen with McKenzie and Hail. "George and Ang said she could spend the weekend with us. I figured since we have other stowaways we might as well."

Celes giggled and poked Kenzi's nose. "Hey Kenzie." she said as she started waffle making the doorbell rang.

Roman frowned and then giggled. She used her magic and stung the guest as she walked to the door. She opened it just in time to hear him growl. "Well, Andrew. How are you?" She greeted and giggled.

"I have seen better days, little one. You look healthier than the last time I saw you. Is Val in at the moment? I am here to discuss his future and meet his lifemate on Elisha's behalf."

Roman frowned at him and crossed her arms. "All official business as always. Thats okay. I hope you are still here when I pop. Then me and you are going on a run." She giggled. "Come in and say hi to the family I'll get them." She took off up the stairs and knocked on Jude's room door.

Val opened it having sensed Andrew when he came in, Jude stood a little behind him blushing a hand wrapped around his bicep looking a little flustered and terrified. "We will be down in a minute." he said softly and continued to soothe Jude with his thoughts.

Roman nodded and looked at Jude. "Be yourself girly. You aren't here to impress anyone. If he don't like it fuck 'em. You are amazing. Both of you are." She winked at her.

Jude smiled at her and stepped from behind Val. "Thank you, Mum." she said and took Val's hand. "Lets do this."

"Should I be in the room with you guys?" she asked Val. "Oh lets throw Hail in. You three look cute together anyways." she giggled.

Val chuckled as they walked down to the main level of the house. "The whole of our family can be there, you all should be included in the decisions that get made today." he said to Roman.

Roman paused and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Y-you… _our_ family? Oh!" She hugged him and then pulled away. "Oh, ignore me. I'm a ball of hormones. I'll call everyone." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Val smiled and touched her cheek wiping a tear away. "I could never ignore such a great mother." he said to her softly and then led Jude into the big living room to wait for their family and Andrew.

" _Val wants the whole family in the livingroom for this. Bring everyone, even the little ones."_ Roman sent to everyone including Draco and Di. She picked up Hail and kissed Kenzi. She placed Hail in Val's arms and then Kenzi in Jude's arms. She squealed, "You guys look so cute!"

Lee chuckled as he walked in with more of kids. "Is she gushing of you again?"

Jude grinned at him. "When is she not these days?" she asked teasing Roman lightly.

"Wait till they have their own babies." Celes giggled as she walked in with a few more kids.

"That is something we will have to discuss." Andrew said to them as he joined the large family.

John chuckled as he Danger and Miles latched onto his long legs. He walked in with Di and Draco. "I think we may need to have a portrait taken soon."

"He's touching me!" Lana called as she ran into the room.

Brax followed giggling as he reached out to touch Lana again.

Bree followed them looking a little upset, she wasn't trying to make them stop for once she just pouted a little and crawled up into Lee's lap and watched them.

Lana nearly crawled up Di's body to get away from Brax. She glared down at Brax, "Stop!"

Brax grinned. "Never!" he declared but crawled into his father's lap and poked Lana one more time before settling in.

Soon every member of their large family was in the room, and all eyes were on Andrew.

Andrew looked around at the family and sighed and looked at Val. "Your year with Alemana is nearly up and you will be coming back to Romania and the Carpathian Mountains." he said to him.

"No." Val said simply.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked a little shocked to face defiance from him.

"No, my place is here with Jude and her family. I will visit but I belong here." he said simply.

Andrew sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You young Carpathians… she will come with us." he said.

"He has decided here is where he belongs." Lee told him. "I believe that is part of the reason why you send young Carpathians out for a year."

" _Should I have him change my diaper?"_ Hail asked. " _I feel a stinky one coming on."_

There were giggles and laughs from most of the kids.

Andrew sighed. "I suppose that yes it is, but he has found his lifemate, and to find her at such a young age. She must be protected." he said to Lee.

"Oh wow, stone age much?" Celes asked in a grumble.

Roman giggled. "Well he does look like stone." she teased.

John shook his head. "She is protected. Very much protected. Not only by us but also by Val."

Val lifted his chin a little. "They have taught me to fight so that I may defend Jude's life with my own." he said to Andrew. "We both know Father never would have advanced my training once I returned.

Andrew sighed and actually cracked a smile. "Your father would sooner drink pigs blood than do that." he said and sighed. "He won't like that you're staying."

Hail laughed out loud and leaned fully int Val's arms. He looked around at his siblings. " _What? Oh, don't tell me I'm the only one that sees him dress in a prom dress covered in pigs blood."_

Roman gave a gasp. "Val!" she hit his shoulder. "He is a baby, he can't watch movies like that… not yet anyways."

Val ducked his head. "He wanted to see something… gorey after I explained to him how I feed… when I feed on fresh humans." he said and winced again. "Crap… no…" he blushed a bit.

"You explained to a baby how you eat?" Andrew asked and shook his head as he pictured the small boy who kept speaking with his mind experimenting with what Val had told him and laughed. "That would be a site wouldn't it, a small little thing like him attempting to rip the throat open of a deer or mountain lion."

"Wow, yeah, that was something that the other kids didn't need to know." Lee said.

Roman covered her mouth as she tried to hide her smile and giggle. "Hail is… special. You would take a liking to him too."

" _Okay, he is laughing at me. He is the first to change my diaper."_ Hail said as he started pushing.

Andrew turned his gray eyes on the little boy. "I do not change diapers, but when you get older maybe I will teach you to track." he said and turned back to Val. "So you are staying…" he sighed and shook his head and then offered his hand to Jude. "Come here little one, I need to look at you as a healer." he said to her.

Jude glanced at John first to make sure it was okay.

John looked at Andrew curiously which he was sure Celes was now looking at him the same way. "What are you looking for?" He asked him.

Andrew looked at John and then Celes who had stepped forward a little. "We do not have very many females and the ones we do have don't have female children or if they do the child dies in the womb or after the first year. Our boys even rarely survive. I need to know shes healthy."

"Shes healthy." Celes said stepping slightly in front of Jude.

"I can honestly say she will have children and none will miscarry. Not in the womb or a year after. If you would like, I can take a look at your females and find out why your children aren't living." John offered.

Andrew looked at him. "What makes you think you can figure something out I have spent centuries trying to solve?" he asked him, no malice or anger just a question.

"A fertility god has his ways." He smiled easily. "I specialize in fertility. My skills have not failed me."

Andrew nodded his scientific mind suddenly fascinated with this man standing before him. "I will bring the offer to the prince." he said slowly and looked at Jude again. "You will have to come to the Mountains at some point soon to meet Val's parents and sister." he said to her.

Celes had relaxed a little and sat down rubbing her little belly as it gave a squeeze. She looked at Roman. "Guess we are making a pit stop in the Carpathian Mountains this summer."

"Sounds fun to me. Besides Aunt B and Dimi would enjoy the company…" She trailed off as thoughts of Sune filled her head. She cleared her head. "Yeah. they will enjoy the company."

Andrew gave an irritated noise in his throat. "Do you all do everything in a group."

"Um, pretty much." Jude said to him finding her voice.

"She speaks." Andrew teased her lightly and smiled. "This will take some getting used to." he said.

"Oh, don't sound thrilled about it." Roman teased him. "And don't make that irritated noise in the throat. Its a bad habit and unbecoming. How will you ever find a life mate with that nonsense?"

Andrew jumped on that one and looked at her. "It seems your girls are perfectly suited for my race. Its very likely that my lifemate is yet to be born to you or the little red one." he said seriously.

"If you are a mate to one of my girls or to Celes' girls I demand that you call me Mama Ro." She smiled at him but was serious about it.

Andrew gave her a steady look and smiled ever so slightly. "And I'll insist that you call me Drew." he said to her.

Celes rubbed her belly as the idea she could provide another mate for Carpathian's sinking in. "I wonder how that works…" she asked out loud more to herself her mind thinking about it.

"You have Romanian blood, Cel-bear." Roman told her. "So it makes sense that you would make life mates for the Carpathians. And its all about the soul. They are basically soulmates… light to their dark. So its a double for you since you are my light and John's light."

Celes nodded. "That makes sense." she said and rubbed her belly and looked at it the thought in her head about how Zoe could be a lifemate. She looked at Lee and sighed and looked back to Andrew. "Is there anything else?"

Andrew sighed and shook his head. "We will send word if we accept your offer." he said to John.

"Good, in that case you will stay the day." John said. "I can give you a few pointers. I need to check Damon to make sure he is alright." He shuffled over to Val and picked up Hail and held him out at arms length. "We can first start on teaching you how to change a diaper. If you are going to have a life mate this is a basic skill you will need to know." he told him.

" _Ha-ha, justice!"_ Hail told him and giggled out loud as everyone quickly scattered from the room so that Andrew didn't have anyone to pawn Hail off on.

Andrew smiled at the little boy. "Aw but is it justice?" he asked Hail. "What did I do to you that made you want to seek out justice against me?" he asked him and took him from John.

" _I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman! I deliver justice to anyone that laughs at me. Oh, and just think of this as a blessing."_ Hail laughed again.

John chuckled, "Come on, I'll show how to change him." He told Andrew and hoped that Hail would _rain_ his blessing on Andrew… and hopefully in the mouth too.

Celes stood slowly and watched them go and then walked back into the kitchen where the family, or most of it had regathered. She went back to putting together lunch despite her back giving little stabs of pain.

" _So… am I still banned from the kitchen or can I take over so that your back can have a rest?"_ Lee sent her.

Celes stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a little sigh and smile. "Go ahead." she said to him and went over to the stool she usually perched in when Lee cooked. "But no veering away from the days theme and not limiting it or altering it." she said to him and sighed as she sat down.

"Yes ma'am." Lee told her and kissed her temple.

Roman smiled at Celes. "Girls, we have been infiltrated by the boys. There are too many of them here."

"Ah, mum. I don't want to leave the kitchen." Luke told her.

Jude grinned at Luke sitting close to Diamond. "Of course you don't, Lukie." she teased him with a giggle.

He smiled at her. "But they are waffles." He told her as he caught her other meaning.

Diamond giggled. "We promise not to eat them all." She teased him. "Then again maybe not."

"Mean, just mean. Jude what have you done to my girlfriend?" Luke chuckled.

Jude giggled. "I think the real question here is what have you done to my best friend. I mean I swear she spends most of her day drawing pictures of the two of you all moon eyed and the kissing pictures! I ask you this where are the pictures of Val and I kissing?" she asked forgetting herself and where she was.

Lee groaned. "Maybe us boys should leave the kitchen and leave the cooking to the girls."

Roman laughed, "I want to see pictures of Val and Jude kissing."

Diamond smiled, "I can do that!"

"Yeah, lets go. Boys out." Lee grumbled.

Celes giggled. "You have to stay to cook for me." she sang teasing Lee.

Jude blushed and watched the guys go and looked at Diamond. "You'd only be able to draw that first time… its the only time." she said.

"Its okay, I don't even need to see you guys kissing. I just need to study his face for a bit and then I got everything else." Diamond told her with a wink.

"I can do the cooking and the girls could help," Roman said watching Lee squirm.

Celes watched Lee and then sighed. "Fine." she said with a deep sigh, she really wanted to watch him squirm more as Diamond and Jude's conversation continued. "Go be free." she said to him but grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss and moaned a little.

Lee went to moan but caught himself. "She devil." He whispered.

Roman laughed as he quickly left. She stood up and started cutting things up and for the sandwiches. "Sorry about that. I'm really hungry and he won't let me cut anything, says I'm scary with a knife." She giggled.

Celes shook her head and sighed. "I'll pick on him about it when we go to bed tonight." she said and giggled.

Jude sighed and looked at Diamond again. "Has Luke kissed you again?" she asked, she felt comfortable talking about all this in front of her mums she knew they wouldn't judge.

Diamond smiled and blushed a little. "Uh, many times." she giggled. "But you are home now so you will be able to get some snogging in, right?"

Jude grinned. "That's my hope." she said and giggled. "So you still going to draw my first tattoo… er our first tattoo?" she asked.

"Ooh, I want to see that." Roman told them.

Diamond nodded, "Oh yeah. What do you think we should get?" She pulled out a pad and her pen Luke gave her. "Nothing to big, right?"

"Uh no, as much as I like the big tattoo's my mothers have. Small… maybe something that represents both of us." Jude shrugged.

Roman smiled at them. She really enjoyed how they got along with each other. She looked at Skie and Evelyn. "What about you girls, think maybe you would get tattoos too?"

Skie gave a sheepish smiled and pulled back the sleeve of her shirt and turned her arm over to reveal her forearm had a tattoo with the words "Just so you know…" in pretty cursive on it.

"That's pretty, but what does it mean? Do you go around hitting people and then telling them, 'just so you know...' and then fill in the blank." She giggled. "I would… then again I think my would be 'that way you learn.'"

Skie laughed and shook her head. "Its what Nick said to me when he admitted he was falling in love with me while I was still with Lark." she said softly. She looked down at it. "It was bumpy at first, and a little sticky but it worked out. And now Lark has Evie here." she said nudging the blonde.

Evie giggled and shook her head. "More like I've got him." she giggled harder.

Roman smiled. "I know about bumpy and sticky. Everything does work out." She smiled at Evelyn. "So what are your cravings?" she asked.

Evelyn smiled. "Peanut butter with ice cream snickers." she said with a giggle. "When I wanted that all the time I knew something was up with me." she said softly.

Celes gave a little moan. "Oh God, that sounds good." she said.

"Right!" Roman moaned too. "I'm craving nothing but Ice cream. Any kind of ice cream. Oh to be back in school again. That way Lee won't put restrictions on me. I can sneak anywhere to have it." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "And sneak into his bed at night… oh wait you can just do that now." she laughed.

Evelyn gave a little laugh and looked at both women. "Um… does it hurt?" she asked.

Roman frowned. "Uh… to be truthful… like hell! but when its over you forget all about it. Because then you will be holding your child and that love of fills your heart and your chest, its a wonder how you could love a little thing like that and so much at one time. And then you know you would go through it a million times just to see your child again." She smiled at her. "Look at us, we have a million kids and still going." she giggled.

"That moment… it makes whatever happened during the pregnancy or how the child came to be… nothing because you love this little person so completely that it doesn't matter anymore how they came to be yours they just are." Celes said to her. "So yes it hurts but what things worth having doesnt a little?"

Evelyn nodded amazed at these two.

"Of course that don't mean go and get pregnant every year." Roman told her with a smile. "Just wait until after school, and I'm not telling you not to have sex cause lets face it, its going to happen. Just be smart about it. If you want we can teach you a spell that will help with birth control."

Skie actually gave a blush at that. "Uh, I'd like to know."

Jude who had listened to all that blushed and looked down at her hands and peaked at Diamond then pulled her notebook from her and scrawled a note actually a little embarrassed to ask the question out loud. ' _Have you thought about that yet?'_ it read.

Diamond blushed as she read it and gave a slight nod. 'I have but… we haven't gone that far.' she wrote back.

Jude nodded. 'Me too, I actually can't stop when it comes to Val. But I think that's the lifemate thing.' she wrote back.

Diamond decided to be the brave one and she cleared her throat and looked over to Roman and Celes. "Uh… how does it work?" She asked, blushing deeper.

Roman smiled at her, "You will have to ask Celes. She is the one that actually taught me… and told me how it worked." She took out a waffle and put in another. "I don't think I could explain it without uh… showing you." She bit her lower lip.

Celes reached out and fixed Roman's lip and smiled. "Its basically a shield that I designed to fine tune and meld to the edges of your whole entire lady business… like a magical diaphragm but way more comfortable. The spell is easy to learn and Ill show you how it works." she sighed. "But that doesn't mean go and have sex, especially under this roof with the big bad cavemen we call husbands here." she said to them and looked at Jude. "And Jude honey I don't think you're aloud to yet." she said.

Jude sighed and nodded. "Id still like to know, Mama." she said feeling a little left out of the normal teenage experience.

Roman smiled at her. " _Its okay, we will get you in the loop of teenage girls._ " She winked at her as she fried some turkey bacon. "OH! So is there anything you girls are allergic to?"

"I can't have anything with pine in it." Evelyn said.

"I have no allergies." Skie said.

"I can't have carrots or beets. And I'm not just sayin' that, I really can't I blow up like a turkey buzzard who ate too much." Emrys said her lilt still there as it always was.

Roman smiled at her. "No pine, carrots, beets… she looked over to Diamond.

"Well… mum says I need to eat more veggies and cut back on the sweets. Other then that I can eat anything." Diamond said.

Roman gasped, "Cut back on the sweets? What nonsense!"

"I know right!" Diamond giggled.

Celes shook her head. "Pansy Parkinson." she sighed and looked at Diamond. "I knew her before she was a mum, dear, she was not nice."

Diamond smiled, "She can be okay. She is my mum and I still love her. She has her moments though. Luke told me to ignore the bad and cherish the good. Uncle Draco said I could write him any time and he will set her straight."

Celes smiled. "That's my Dragon." she said. "He's a good uncle, I'm glad you have him." she said to Diamond and straightened a little. "Diamond… some of the pictures you sent to Ro… the stone circle one first of all… when did you draw that?" she asked her.

Diamond's face fell and she gave a nervous side glance at Emrys. "Uh… First night of school."

Celes nodded. "So before my vision." she said softly and then looked at Roman. "Give me the one with that womans face on it." she asked her.

Roman waved her hand and her mail bag appeared. "Its in there." She said as she flipped the bacon and pulled out another waffle.

Celes dug through it and found the picture and slid it to Diamond. "Do you know who this woman is, or did you just get an erge to draw her?" she asked pointing to the woman that haunted her dreams lately.

Diamond chewed nervously on her thumb nail. "I only know she is Romanian. Other than that. I have never met her… I just… had an urge to draw her."

Celes nodded and pulled Diamonds hand away from her mouth. "Calm down, little gem, I think you may be a seer… I want to help you." she said to her with a smile.

She nodded, "I… I have lots of drawings… Usually I just send them to Professor… er… to Mama Ro."

Roman smiled at her. "See, that's not so bad." She teased her lightly.

Celes smiled. "From now one when you get the urge to draw, do it and then send me the pictures okay?" she asked her. "And you can call me Cel if you want. I'd say add a Mama in front of that but that seems to be Ro's thing." she giggled poking Roman's side.

Roman giggled. "I think for you girls you can call us mama Ro and Mama Cel. I don't mind."

Diamond smiled. "I can do that." She told Celes.

Roman smiled as she made a sandwich and set it in front of Celes, "Ta-da!" she told her. She turned back and started to cut up the potatoes like waffles and fry them. "Next is nacos!" she sang. "Who wants to try a sandwich?"

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I'm so making dinner, we need to grill the burger. Oh! And we can avocado on those too!" She said.

"That sounds really good." Evelyn said with a tiny moan. "Can I have one of those."

"I'll take one mum." Jude said as she leaned over and looked at what Diamond was drawing for them and looked at her. "Hey didn't you want Mama to teach you to dance?" She asked her.

"Well I was hopped maybe a slowly dance... you know, something I could could with Luke. He said we were going to a wedding this summer and he would teach me." She smiled. "But I want to do a slow dance so that I am prepared."

Roman smiled widely as she made sandwiches and slid them to the girls. "That would be fun to do. Ballroom lessons. Who else wants to learn so they can surprise their boyfriend?"

The girls raised their hands.

Celes giggled. "We can do that then." she said and poked Diamond's nose. "Although maybe we should invite the boys along so we have partners." she suggested. "I can get John to help me." she said with a grin. "You know so all the girls can learn the girls part."

Roman giggled, "I don't mind being someone's partner. I can dress in jeans and a t-shirt. Oh! Maybe I can shrink down Lee's clothes so they fit me." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Ro you're going to be with Harry tomorrow aren't you?" She asked her.

"Oh, yeah thats right. I'm still gonna shrink down Lee's clothes."

"You silly girl." Celes said to her and smiled. "So tomorrow in the dance studio girls we will start lessons for the wedding. And all of you can be bridesmaids with Roman." She announced happily.

Diamond smiled, "Really? What do we do? Oh, this is really going to be fun. I'm so excited now."

Jude smiled. "Me too, mama picked gold for the bridesmaids colors." She said recalling the letter.

"Gold is good is there a reason and are the boys going to be in it too?" Evelyn asked getting more comfortable.

"In their kilts yes they are." Celes grinned. "And the gold is to match the trim on my dress." She said.

Roman smiled, "Who wants nachos?" She said excitedly. She walked to the refrigerator of awesome and pulled out the sour cream. "This is going to be so good!" She gave a little squeal.

"I'll have some!" Diamond told her. "It smells _great_!"

"What about you Emrys. You haven't said very much this whole time." Roman poked her nose as she walked around her.

Emrys gave a smile. "Just taking it in." She said, she was she really liked these people and couldn't understand why her father would want to take Albus away from them. She'd have to see him later. "So a wedding. That sounds fun. And in kilts so is it a traditional Scottish wedding?" She asked. "And food yes please."

Before Celes could respond Lark and Nick came in. "It smells good down here, share the wealth." Lark teased and kissed Evelyn and stood next to her.

"Yeah." Nick added standing next to Skie and kissing her neck.

"Hey! Leave Evelyn alone to eat. No picking out her plate." Roman told Lark. "And you boys are in time. I made enough for an army and then some. Go get the others." She told them and set a plate of nachos in front of Emerys and Diamond.

Lark gave a cocky smile and called for the other in the connection. "They are coming." He said.

"Brat." Roman ruffed up his hair and giggled.

Lana, Bree, and Brax ran into the kitchen. Lana crawled into her chair and helped pulled Bree and Brax up. "We're here!" she said excitedly.

Celes gave then a surprised look. "And happy." She noted.

Bree giggled and hugged Lana. "Lala!" She squealed.

Lana giggled and hugged Bree back.

Roman smiled. "I think Bree gave a firm talking to Lana." She whispered to Celes. "So what to you three want to try? Nachos or the sandwich?" She asked them.

Celes smiled. "I think you may be right about that." she said back.

Soon the rest of the family was filing followed lastly by John, with a huge grin on his face, Andrew carrying Hail looking a bit shell shocked.

Hail giggled, " _The fun has arrived!"_ He told everyone in the kitchen.

"Well, hey, there." Roman cooed at him and placed kisses all over his face. "Were you good for Andrew?" she asked him and then sat him in his high chair.

" _Andrew has been blessed._ " Hail said.

Roman chuckled and looked over to John and Andrew. "What happened she asked as she made Hail little plate of nachos.

"He peed in his mouth." John laughed.

Hail laughed as he leaned into high chair. " _I'm getting good at the mouth shots."_

Roman shook his head. "Okay, here is the same question I ask John and now asking you. Why was your mouth open?" she asked Andrew.

"I was concentrating." Andrew defended indignantly. " _I will get you back for that someday you little monster._ " he said and growled playfully at Hail, finding that he and the boy shared the same dark sense of humor.

" _Bring it on, Drool!"_ Hail told him and giggled. He ate one of the waffle fries and made his little moaning noises.

Roman shook her head. "So, waffle sandwich or nachos?" She asked John and Andrew.

Andrew sighed. "Nachos had beef?" he asked.

"Come on Drew, don't be such a stick in the mud. He will have both, just like me." Val said and shook his head and leaned over and poked Jude in the side.

Jude giggled and blushed and went back to her food.

"Okie dokie." Roman made two sandwiches and two nachos. She massed them to Val and Andrew. "Aloha Mea," She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "What doesth thou wantith?" She giggled.

"Nachos!" he said patting his flat belly. "Oh yeah, nachos."

Roman giggled as made him some nachos. She then gave him a plate. She sighed as she sat down and ate her food. She hummed as she licked her fingers and ate some of her nachos. She poked Hail and giggled as he got cheese all over his face.

"Mum, I think the piggies are hungry." Luke told her as he held Keoki and fed him a waffle fry with nacho cheese sauce.

Celes smiled at Luke. "I'll feed them." she said and slid off her stool and took Keoki from Luke and picked up Peleke in the other arm and carried them over to the enclosure in the kitchen and fed them. She hummed to herself as she was leaned over petting their little heads and smiled.

Roman eyed all the little kids with cheese and sour cream on their faces. She was going to have making them scream as she licked their faces. She giggled and allowed her magic fill the room and wrap around the kids. She finished eating and placed her plate in the sink. The first one was Hail. He was busy chanting her name as he ate. She smiled at him and then lifted his head and started to lick his face.

Hail screamed indignantly. " _Mappy! Save me!"_ he called to him and screamed again.

John laughed and for once he walked over and plucked Hail out of her arms. "Hes clean." he chuckled and held Hail close as he clung to him.

Celes giggled. "You already gave Jude PTSD Ro." she said laughing.

Roman giggled, "I'm not going to get her this time." She held Lana and licked her face. "Just the little kids that have food all over their face."

"No!" Lana screamed. "Stop, no!" she squealed.

Roman giggled and then Grabbed Bree before she could slip away and licked her face. "Mmm, you taste so good!"

Bree screeched and tried in vein to get away. "Stop Mummy!" she yelled.

She giggled and licked her one more time. "Brax, like its." She told them and licked his face.

Brax sat contentedly while she did. "It makes clean easier." he said shrugging.

"See? It makes clean easier." Roman giggled and checked Vinny. "Always the little proper eater aren't you? One of these days I will get you." She poked her side and kissed her. Then she grabbed Cello and Albie. "All mine!" She declared and held them as she started to lick their faces.

"No!" Cello cried out. He tried to fight against his mother but then he just went limp and gave up.

Roman laughed. "Playing possum are you?" she chuckled and tickled his sides. Then she grabbed a hold of Albie. "Oh, you look delicious!" she licked him.

Albie squealed. "No!" he yelled and kicked his legs a minute and then went limp as well.

"You're playing possum too? oh, you are so cheating just like your brother." She giggled and tickled his sides. Brats." She kissed him. Grabbed a napkin and handed it to Andrew. "I draw the line at licking men."

All three men who knew her well snorted.

Celes giggled and shook her head and lifted her finger and licked some cheese of it and then grinned. "So what are we doing all afternoon?" she asked looking around at all of them.

"I'm drawing on Mama Ro!" Diamond declared. Then she blushed, "Er… I mean… if she will allow me."

Luke chuckled and rubbed her back.

Roman smiled, "I get to be drawn on…" She trailed off as she yawned a little. "I don't mind."

Celes smiled and walked over to Luke and Diamond. "Why don't you draw on Luke this afternoon, my little gem, Mama Ro needs to sleep." she said softly so Roman couldn't hear.

Lee chuckled, "Well, I guess Harry and I can go on back and play a little quidditch with whoever wants to play." he said enticing the kids.

There was an eruption of cheers and suddenly the kitchen was alot emptier.

Celes giggled. "Well then…" she trailed off and looked at Evelyn who was also yawning. "Alright nap time for the little ones, Roman and Evie." she said clapping her hands.

"Wait what?" Roman said sitting up straighter. "I'm not tired. I have ice cream to eat and… and… and John has to check Damon… and… I'm not tired." she pouted.

Celes sighed and looked at John. "You can check her before she sleeps, yeah?" she asked him with a clear nod to make sure he said yes.

"Yeah, I can do that." he smiled.

"The conspiracy…" She yawned again. "But… God, I'm tired."

Celes smiled and walked over to her and took her hand. She held Vinny in her other arm and soon she and John were herding the young kids, Ro and Evie into the room that used to be Damon's. She got them all up onto the bed and then sat on the edge to wait while John looked over Ro and checked on Damon.

"So what I'm checking is checking more on Damon." He told Andrew. "This prgnacy has been more of him mated to Vinny so Ro has been on her own for most of the time. And the new development is that he has gone a quiet so we are just going to see how he is doing and if there something physically wrong with him, but I highly doubt there is. I think its just him not wanting to lose memories." John placed his hands on Roman's belly. He kissed it as he looked up at her. " _Still beautiful."_ he told her. When she relaxed more he entered her womb and wrapped his magic around Damon. " _Hey there little guy. How are you doing?"_

Damon sighed. " _I'm fine." he told him._

" _Really? You know, Ro is really worried about you? Want to talk about it?" he tickled Damon a little._

Damon giggled. " _No, I'm good. I promise. Hey!"_ poked Andrew. " _You dare to enter my space? And not say anything? Rude. Just for that I demand you feed me ice cream."_

Andrew actually laughed. " _I believe its naptime. Ice cream after?"_ he asked more John then the little life. He was fascinated by this mans ability.

John chuckled, " _We will see later."_ he tickled Damon one last time. And then pulled out with Andrew. "He is good. Nothing physically wrong. I can feel that he is worried though." He rubbed belly and kissed it. "You sleep well." He crawled over to Celes and kissed her belly. "Are are you doing?" he asked her.

Celes smiled. "I'm good… Had some contractions earlier but they were just the braxton hicks kind." she shrugged and looked down at him and touched his cheek.

"One more month." He kissed her belly again and then stood. "You're still short." he whispered and chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Yeah we will see how short I am…" she trailed off and gave him a heated look and then crawled over to Roman and rubbed her belly smiling.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" He asked.

"Evelyn, you pick a movie. We have everything." Roman giggled and kissed Celes' nose.

Evelyn smiled. "Say Anything." she said.

"Oh good choice, Evie." Celes said and giggled scrunching her nose.

John nodded as he put on the movie. "Enjoy your nap." He kissed the kids and then left the media room with Andrew.

Roman sighed and yawned as snuggled closer to Celes and allowed the kids to crawl over to them and nearly dog plie on them.

Lana poked Evelyn's arm.

Evelyn looked at the girl. "Hi." she said to her.

"Hi," She said in a loud whispered. "Can we sleep next to you?" She indicated Bree and Brax.

Evelyn smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not." she said and opened her arms so there was space in them for the kids. "I'm Evie, by the way. In case you didn't hear at the station."

Bree grinned and snuggled in next to Lana and Brax. "I'm Bresaius, but everyone calls me Bree." she said and yawned.

"I'm Alana, But Everyone calls me Lana." Lana told her as she snuggled snuggled closer to Bree and yawned.

"Abraxas, but everyone calls me Brax." he said and snuggled closer to Bree and tossed an arm over so he was sort of holding both girls.

Evelyn nodded and drifted to sleep shortly after.

Celes waited until everyone was asleep before she wiggled out of the dogpile. She sighed and smiled and kissed Roman's forehead. "I'll be close by." she whispered to her sleeping form and then nudged Damon with her magic and then walked quietly from the room. Once the door was shut she stopped on the other side and pressed her back to it shutting her eyes and taking a few deep breaths as she had an overwhelming emotional spike.

Lee chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few water bottles for himself and the kids. He started back to the back door and then paused when he felt Celes. He frowned as he felt for her and then walked over to where she was. "Cel, whats wrong?"

Celes' eyes popped open and she looked at Lee and smiled a little. "Um…" she said in a shaky voice and her eyes filled with tears. "Nothing." she said shaking her head and wiping furiously at her eyes blushing a little.

"Hey…" He set the water bottles down and then pulled her into his arms. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Celes sniffed and buried her face in his chest and sighed. "One month to go." she said into his chest as her blush grew.

"Is that all?" he rubbed her back. "It will be fine. All of it will be fine. Then you will be able to hold our little Zoe bird."

Celes smiled against his chest and looked up at him and sighed. "Do you think now that we got it right, we are done you and me… having kids I mean?" she asked him.

Lee sighed, "That is what you are really thinking, aren't you? I think, that we will continue to have kids if that is what you want. Celes, we will have kids until you don't want to have any kids." he chuckled. "But did you tell Harry your next is his? And then you are marrying John and you will have to have kids by him too., right? Don't worry, we will have probably many more."

Celes smiled up at him and then her smile faltered and she sighed. "That's not the only reason…" she trailed off and looked at the door. "I won't say this to Roman because I know she's feeling his fear but… I'm scared for the day Dai is finally born… because…" she felt a lump form in her throat. "He won't be Damon." she whispered.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair. "That was the whole reason why he was to be reborn, right? I mean, Vinny don't remember but she knows she and he belong together. Do you love her any less because she don't remember?"

Celes sniffed and shook her head. "That's never a question, I will love him just as much… but when he's born… my Damon will be gone for good." she said. "I mean… he'll be here but…" she sighed trying to figure out how to word it and couldn't. She shook her head. "Its stupid, I'm just over emotional and thinking too much." she said.

"Okay," He kissed her. "Come on, watch us play with the kids. Take some time out and get out of your head." He poked her forehead and kissed her.

Celes giggled and for the first time realized he was sweaty and wrinkled her nose and then giggled. "Come on then." she sighed and kissed him again and licked a little of his sweat off his neck. "Tastes like Lee." she shivered and pulled away and picked up a few water bottles.

Lee chuckled, "Come on," kissed her. He walked her outside and passed out water bottles.

Celes sat on the back porch and watched the kids play Quidditch with their dads, Val and Andrew.

After Quidditch Val chuckled and as he went down to clean up. When he got out of the shower Jude was sitting on his bed. He smiled at her and sat down on the other side of his bed. He was only wearing a towel and knew she thought very much like her mother.

Jude gave him a half smile. "Sorry I didn't know you would be in the shower." she said softly looking at her hands.

Val chuckled. "Yes you did, what can I do for you, little Potter?" he asked her.

Jude blushed and looked at him. "Um, Diamond and Luke are… off doing their own thing so I thought I'd come down here." she looked around at how he had personalize the space. She stood up and smiled at one of Diamond's pictures she'd sent him on the wall she walked over to it and looked back at him. "You like her art?" she asked.

Val smiled. "I think she captured you well in that one." he said to her. "She caught that little half smile you have when you're feeling mischievous." he said.

Jude smiled and blushed again. "She just drew it, I thought you might like it."

Val smiled. "I do, but its not as good as the real thing." he said softly. "I missed you, Jude." he said.

Jude turned to him and smiled. "I missed you too, terribly. I felt like a part of me was missing all year. If it weren't for Luke and Diamond I probably would have wallowed." she shrugged.

He stood smiled at her and offered a hand to her.

Jude took it eagerly.

He pulled her closer but not into his chest, already the temptation of her was getting the better of him. He sighed and leaned down slowly watching her eyes. "Just… don't move." he commanded and kissed her slowly, testing himself. Once he was in control he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the kiss following his lead and sighing. She felt him run his tongue across her lips and something in her mad her open her mouth for him. When his tongue touched hers she moaned.

Val heard her moan and pulled her a little closer and ran his hands down over her hips and splayed them out over her hips and the side tops of her thighs. He was about to move his hands down a little more when he groaned and broke the kiss. "You're going to drive me crazy, Jude." he said.

Jude blushed and looked down at the ground panting slightly. "Isnt that the point? We are teenagers." she said.

Val smiled. "I guess we are, but one of has to show a little control." he said.

Jude sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Really? But you're a teenager in the twenty first century, no matter your race." she said a little frustrated. "If… if kissing leads to other things… shouldn't we be allowed to explore that?" she demanded.

Val sighed. "No… yes… I…" he looked at her helplessly. "I just… you're nearly fourteen Jude. You're… you should have a true teenage experience." he said. "Not hide in a basement with me all day."

Jude blew out an irritated sigh through her nose. "Oh… well. I don't want a normal teenage experience, I want you. Screw the normal, I've never had a normal life." she said.

Val nodded. "And that's why you should." he said.

"So do you want me to snog another boy?" she demanded angrily.

"No." Val growled.

"So which is it, you want me to have a normal experience or you want me to hide in a dark basement with you?" she asked and sighed as tears gathered in her eyes.

Val stepped towards her. "Jude…" he said grabbing for her hand.

Jude stepped out of his reach. "I need… to think." she said softly and wiped her cheeks. She turned away and headed back up the stairs out of Val's room and shut the door and stopped as the reality of her life slammed into her. She would never get… normal. She sniffed again and drifted up to her room. She thought about finding Luke but he was with Diamond and she didn't want to disturb them.

Roman woke to hear quiet giggling. She looked around and saw Bree playing tea party with Brax, Eveie and Rain. Lana sat quiet and content watching a movie. She had her back pressed against Bree's so she could be close to her. Roman stretched and looked around the room. "Well don't you all look cute. Where's James and Lark?"

"They were being too noisy so I kicked them out." Lana said still watching her cartoon. "I couldn't hear the movie."

Rain giggled. "Lana can be quite bossy too."

Roman giggled and shook her head. She stretched and sat up. "Enjoying yourself?" She whispered to Eveie. "Or would you like to get away from the little ones for a bit?"

Evie smiled. "I quite like them, and we are all going to be family so I may as well get to know them." she said and nodded to the small chase in the corner adjacent to the bed. "Um, Mama Celes came back and I think she fell asleep reading her book." she said looking at Celes sleeping with a book hanging out of her hand over the edge of the chase.

Roman smiled. "I got her." without thinking she kissed Eveie's cheek and then scooted out the bed and crawled over to Celes. She placed little kisses on Celes' nose.

Celes wiggled her nose in her sleep and then her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at Roman. "Hi." she said softly.

"Hi!" she kissed her. She rubbed her nose against hers. "What ya doin'?"

Celes giggled. "Apparently sleeping, but before that I was reading this." she said and held up the book, it was a Dark Hunter book she had read a million and one times.

"Going back over the series again?" She got up. "You going to nap for a while? I was going to rome the house and pic on the kids that got back home. I haven't seen them for a while so It high time that they get their dues in." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "I got a pretty good one." she said getting up and rubbing her belly as it tightened a little. She started at Roman's for a minute and bit her lip and then shook her head to clear it. "Come on, I'll help you tease kids."

Roman frowned at her, "What's wrong?"

Celes looked up at her and gave a sheepish smile. "Um… nothing." she said repeating her words from earlier and then reached out and touched Roman's belly. "When he's born he'll be Max." she whispered.

"Yes he will be." Roman smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Come on."

Luke showed Diamond to her room so she could freshen up or take a bath. She walked over to Jude's room and gave a rhythmed knock on her door.

"Come in." Jude said in a watery voice and curled deeper into the top of her bed.

Luke frowned and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him. "Judie, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and then sat on the bed. "Why are you crying?"

Jude sniffed and looked at Luke and sobbed. "Val and I had a… an argument sort of." she said and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Why?" He asked. He walked over the mini fridge he had created for her to keep drinks and little desserts. He pulled out a water bottle and gave it to her. "You cried so much that you have a headache, don't you?"

Jude smiled a little and nodded as she took the water bottle and sat up. She drank a little and sighed and sniffed. "He wants me to have a normal teenage experience instead of hiding in the basement with him."

"Well that's silly. There is nothing normal about our lives." he told her.

Jude nodded. "That's what I told him, you know what he said? That's why I should. And then I asked if that included snogging other boys… which was just foolish because I don't even think of other guys like that but still…" she sighed. "This sucks."

Luke frowned and then smiled, "You know… you _can_ have normal teenage stuff experiences." He bounced on the bed to get closer to her. "I mean I think I know what he means. He's upset that he can't do the things we do at school because he is older and he don't have our magic. So, why don't we do what mum and mama did? We can write Headmistress McGonagall and ask for an apartment."

"An apartment? But Luke… the reason you and I are even alive it because our mothers had a lot of freedom like that… we sort of don't...and how does getting an apartment fix mine and Val's problem?" she asked still a little emotional.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It fixes your problem because Val can come and visit you or spend the night on the weekends. My dad used to visit mum when she was pregnant with me. Uncle Georgie told me. If he could sneak into Hogwarts then Val can do it too. We will have to get Uncle Georgie in on the plan cause Hail is always with Val. Hail gets to spend the weekend with Kenzi and Val with you. Then on our outings to Hogsmeade we can do a double date to Madam Paddifoot's Tea House."

Jude grinned at him as the idea sank in and she hugged him. "Have I ever told you, you are the best brother ever?" she asked him. "I love that idea. You think McGonagall will give us an apartment? I mean isn't she already giving Lark and Nick one?" she asked pulling away.

"Well, then we will write her and tell her that we want to be closer to our siblings. And with Eveie having a baby they need all the help they can get."

Jude nodded. "Yeah okay." she kissed Lukes cheek and smiled pulling her legs up to her chest. "Thanks, Lukie." she whispered.

"Oh, its nothing. I was thinking about you anyways. I mean I have Diamond and we both notice that longing look you have when we are together. I was going to ask mum to help but I think we got it. Push come to shove if McGonagall denies us we can have mum and mama send her a letter. I mean they are our parents and mum can be _very_ persuasive." he chuckled.

"Don't we all know it." Jude giggled. "You're the best brother though, and my best friend. You know?" she giggled. "So what are you planning for our summer of pranks. We were in Uncle Georgie's shop for hours this morning." she said eyes dancing as she slipped into her role of Luke's sidekick in crime.

"We are totally going to get Papa. He tries to keep a close watch on us, he is gonna marry mama so we need to 'welcome' him into the family. So before he marries mama we need to get him. I bought some of mum's nightmare boxes. But we are gonna have tweak it a little. I don't want him to have a nightmare of like some mass killing of the family. Just… something funny… like all the girls are pregnant and he lost his powers and couldn't talk to the babies or stop the girls from getting pregnant."

Jude giggled. "I like that idea, oh lets do that!" she said bouncing on the bed happily. "We should go to the workroom!"

"First we need to test out the nightmare box, I want to know how to works." Luke smiled. "And I know _exactly_ who to get. From there we will tested out on a variety of other people until we got the potion right." He frowned, "I may have to kiss up to mum so that she will tell me how she made it." he frowned and puffed out his chest. "No, I'll do this on my own… well together with you and Diamond."

"I bet we can figure it out. Besides we got brains for this. I mean come on we dissected that guy who teaches potions in like three minutes. Although our mothers are sort of the best of the best…" she trailed off and then grinned. "But we are awesome."

"Yeah!" He kissed her cheek and bounced off her bed. "Why is your bed so bouncy? Oh! Did you see Rain's room? So girly!" he sang.

Jude giggled. "I did see her room, and my bed is bouncy because of this." she said and pulled back the top pad and blankets to reveal that the square bottom was a trampoline. "I did it last summer." she giggled.

"Brillian!" he bounced again. "Come on, lets get to work."

"Denied." Roman told him with her hands on her hips.

"Hi mum." he smiled.

"Oh, don't hi mum me." She told him.

"I can explain." Luke gave a nervous smile. "You see, I didn't do it… well I did but… it was fun. It really was. If you saw it you would have been amazed."

"Well I didn't see it and that is the problem."

Luke laughed, "I'll do it over again."

"Good, then we are square. Hi, sweetie pie." She waved to Jude.

Jude smiled and walked over and hugged Roman as tightly as her belly would allow. "Hi Mum." she sighed and then pulled away and looked at Luke over her shoulder. "So are we going or do you want to do the thing for mum now?" she asked.

"I think I'll do the thing for mum and then I'll meet up with you. Who knows when mum will have free time again." He sighed and rolled his eyes as he teased her.

"Hey!" Roman hit his arm. "Just because you are now taller than me don't mean you can tease me. I tell ya about some tall people." She huffed.

"I know they just think they can make fun of all the vertically challenged people on the planet." Celes said from the door with a giggle.

Luke chuckled, "Hey, where did that voice come from. OH!" He smiled down at Celes. "How did you get _way_ down there?" he teased.

Celes laughed and reached up and pinched his cheek a little. "You will always be my little squish, who showed me how Mum's magic worked." she said to him and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Stop listening to your Papa, hes rubbing off on you." she giggled.

He laughed. "Whatever you say mama." He kissed her. "You gonna join us too?" He asked as he took Roman's hand and tucked it on the inside of his elbow.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Spend time with your mum, I'll steal Jude away for a bit."

"Mama I have to get to the work room." she said to Celes.

"Not right now you don't." Celes sang and took Jude's hand. "Right now you get to help me work on this… dancing thing. I need you to dance some stuff out for me." she said.

Jude sighed. "My work is never finished."she said with a pained look to Luke but she smiled. "Meet you in an hour?" she asked. "You bring Diamond?"

"Yep, yep." He told her and walked his mother to his room. "Okay, so a world in seven seconds in a bottle." He told her.

Roman giggled as she sat on her knees on the ground. "Show me my light show."

Luke turned off the lights except for a candle. He pulled out a jar and then added some ingredients. He blew out the candle and shook the jar. He held it out as it softly glowed.

Roman gasped as she a replicat performance of how the world was created in seven days. Then it jumped to the flood with the electrical storms and rain. After a few seconds it there was land and then a rainbow filled the bottle and cleared it out. "OH!" She squealed. "That was made of awesome! I love it!"

Luke smiled and gave it to her and then waved his wand and the lights turned on. "Yep, I thought it would be cool to have for the kids."

"Oh, I love the light show too, its awesome." She leaned over and kissed Luke on the cheek. "Will it replay?"

"Yeah, for another hour then the ingredients will be played out." He helped his mother up to her feet.

"Oh, I'm going to show Celes… wait she is doing the dance thing. I'm going to show Lee." She squealed and kissed his cheek again. "I love these little gifts you make me." she giggled.

"They are fun to do and I enjoy seeing you happy when you see them."

"Because you are made of awesome. I'll see you at dinner."

After getting Jude to do a few things for her in the studio Celes sent her on her way knowing she was eager to help Luke with something. She stood in the studio now looking at herself in the mirror. She wanted to pick a song for her first dance with John as man and wife. This wedding was going to be more traditional in a lot of ways. She smiled and waved a hand and let the ipod play through some songs until it came to one she hadn't heard in a while. She began to move around waltzing with herself as she hummed to the song and decided right then that, that would be the song. As it neared its end she spun and then dropped into a little crutsie but fell on her butt and gave a little 'oof' and grumbled at her equilibrium being off and rubbed her ass leaning a little and giving a pout as she did.

Lee placed his hand over his mouth to stop from chuckling or smile. "Awe, you look so cute right now. I mean, really cute. All pout and everything." he chuckled.

Celes looked over at him and shook her head and rolled herself over to her knees as the music changed and crawled towards him and when she reached him she stood slowly pressing her body against his as she did. "Cute huh?" she asked him.

He moaned, "Oh, yes. Very cute." he told her as he pressed his body to hers. "I'll have to have Roman see that memory and then draw it for you." He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, so cute." he rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that, just so I can see how you see me." she said and ran her hands down over his neck and shoulders and moaned a little. "So… what are you doing right now?" she asked him.

"Watching you." He told her. He kissed her and moaned as he tasted her lips. "What are you doing tonight? Will you be with Ro or can I have the privilege of stealing you away?"

Celes shivered and smiled up at him. "Stealing me away… Oh I guess that's what I'm doing tonight. Being stolen by my husband." she said softly and kissed his cheek. "What are you going to do when you steal me, lock me in a tower?" she asked.

"Oh, but of course. Then I'm going to beat on my chest and say… what do you say we say when we are acting like cave men?"

"Oog tah?" she asked with a giggle.

He laughed. "Yes, I'll beat on my chest and say oog tah." he smiled and shook his head.

Celes giggled and then pressed her ear to the center of his chest and rubbed her cheek against it. "I like when you guys go all caveman… most of the time." she said and ran her hands down his arms and then back up over his shoulders and neck.

He chuckled and pulled one of his hand up to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. "But you also like it sweet too." He moaned as he allowed one of her fingers to slip into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue. He sighed as he looked down at her and then kissed her palm. For some odd reason something felt a little off. "Are you okay?"

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm okay, doing my best to stay out of my head." she said softly. "Although my thoughts seem to be layer upon each other." she sighed and looked at him.

He kissed her forehead. "Why are you so worried about it. I bed you anything that this new Damon will act just like the old Damon."

Celes smiled. "Probably, that personality would make sense… and despite her smallness Venelope is still a lot like her half life self."she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me its like all of a sudden every insecurity and doubt I've ever had in my life are floating right there on the surface prepared to spill over." she shook her head again frowning and pressing her lips together.

Lee sighed, "Come with me." he took her hand and then popped them up to their room. He waved his hand and the tub filled instantly with a bubbles. "I think you need a bath to relax and _Zoe_ needs some comfort." he kissed her as he peeled her dress off her. "How does that sound?"

Celes gave a tiny moan and nodded. "That sounds really good." she said softly.

Lee smiled as he knelt down and slid her thong off. He kissed her small belly and then scooped her up and then slowly sat her into the hot water. He reached over for her luffa and added her soap. "Feeling a little better?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the tub and lifted her leg and slowly rubbed her leg with the soap.

Celes shivered and watched him and nodded. "Y-yes." she stuttered and smiled wiggling her toes. "S-so hot."she sighed and leaned back enjoying the feeling.

He chuckled and took one of her toes and wiggled it, "This piggy went to market. This little piggie…" He trailed off when hear a funny noise. "Stay here." he told her and then walked out the bathroom.

Celes sat up and looked out the doorway of the bathroom trying to figure out what or who made the noise. She leaned out of the bath just a little with her head and arms hanging out the edge a bit.

"Really? How did you get in here?" He asked. He walked into the bathroom again and was followed by two piggies. "Little sneaks."

Celes giggled."They heard you talking about piggies and had to investigate." she teased him.

"I guess I'll have to watch what I say." He chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub and watched as one of them jumped its front hoofs up on the edge and twitched its nose at Celes. "That's my woman you are nosing around." he told it.

Celes giggled and patted her piggies head and then gave him a little nudge with her magic as she created a place for them to be contained. She used her magic to lift each piggy up and get them into the enclosure and giggled again. "Better?" she asked Lee with a smile.

Lee shrugged. "They are okay… I think I've grown quite fond of them."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "They grow on you don't they?" she asked and looked over at them. "I love them, they're great presents. And great pets."

He chuckled, "I'm glad." He sighed as he looked down at her. He smiled and ran his magic over her. "You look, really good in that tub of yours." He reached down for her other leg and started to wash it.

Celes shivered and smiled. "This tub was your idea, and you look just as good in it." she said shivering again and then pressing her foot to his shirt so that it got a little wet.

He smiled down at her. "Its because you like stuff like this. Lucky for me, I do too." He winked at her and then slid off the edge to kneel on the ground he ran his hands over her little belly to wash it and then up to her breast. He moaned and rolled his thumbs over her nipples. "And you make it look good."

Celes moaned and arched her back pushing her breasts into his hands more. She dropped her head back and looked at him as her core gave a little tighten and heated. "I-I do my b-b-best." she stuttered.

He smiled down at her. "Good." he ran his hand up to her shoulder and then down one of her arms. He picked up her other arm and then washed that one too. He leaned over and kissed her. "You are clean, m'lady."

Celes shivered and smiled. "I am, are you going to keep teasing me? Or take this princess to bed and show her a few things?" she asked pressing her legs together.

"Ah, but we are trying to relax you and then spend some time with our daughter." He told her. He stood up, "Up and out." He told her as he unfolded a towel for her.

Celes giggled and stood raising her arms a little so he could dry her off and looked down at her little belly and smiled. "We can talk to her." she said. "Maybe she'll sing."

"Oh, a little show? I like that." he dried her off and then slipped one of his shirts onto her. He picked her up and then laid her in the bed. He kissed her neck. "You smell so good night." he gave her a teasing growl.

Celes giggled and kissed his chin. "I look pretty good in your shirt too." she said snuggling into the bed and a little closer to him and then pulled up the shirt and rubbed her belly with a sigh.

He kissed her belly and then rubbed it. "So, tell us, pretty bird, what do you have on your mind." He said against her little belly.

Zoe kicked where Lee's hands were rubbing and she shifted a little. She launched into a long winded explanation about how she thought no one would like her once she was born and that she thought it better to stay in her own little place. She kicked again and then settled down.

Celes sighed a little and smiled watching Lee and listening to Zoe. "She wants all her siblings to like her." she said and rubbed her belly next to Lee's hands suddenly struck by how intimate the moment was and how amazing it was. She smiled at Lee and touched his head. She nudged Zoe. "How about to relax, you sing." she said to Zoe softly.

Zoe started to sing to both of them in their little family connection.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. She knew there was more going on with Zoe. She also knew her daughter was stubborn the most stubborn of the three kids she had with Lee. Probably the most stubborn of all her kids.

Lee laid down next to Celes and pressed his cheek to where Zoe pressed against Celes' belly. He used his magic like John showed him and cradled Zoe in it. He placed kisses on the outside of her. " _Pretty bird you have to take to me, love. If you don't talk out what you what you are truly feeling then you are going to be stuck in your mind and think the worst of everything."_ He sent her privately.

" _Damon has stopped picking on me."_ She sent him. " _I say he's a nice menace but I really like him, Daddy. I really do. He takes care of me and talks to me and now he doesn't."_

Lee rubbed Celes belly. _"Oh pretty bird. He still loves and care for you. He is just going through some stuff right now. You see, before he used to be apart of mum. He grew up with mum and mama. So he is getting a second chance at life right now. But what he didn't see was that he would be losing memories of your mum and mama. He dont want to loose them so he is scared. It don't mean he dont love you."_

Zoe snuggled into his magic. " _I miss him."_ She sighed and hummed. " _Thank you daddy. You're a good daddy."_

Lee chuckled. " _And you are a pretty Zoe._ " He kissed Celes' belly and then kissed up her body. He moaned as he pulled her leg to his hip and pulled his shirt off her. "I should have kept you nude." He moaned against her neck.

Celes shivered and rubbed her leg against his side and ran her hands over his shoulders."yes you probably should have. But I'm naked now." She moaned and arched into him.

"Ah, you see that is the plan. I'm taking my time to enjoy you." He slid his hand down her body to her cire. "First I'm gonna tease you. Then I will feed you, then I'm gonna have my way with you." He moaned as he slid his fingers into her core.

Celes hissed in pleasure and spread her legs and rolled her hips. "T-tease... F-feed... Have your way..." She moaned loudly. "T-that's my kind of a-after...n-noon."

Lee chuckled. "Its no longer the afternoon." He told her as he pumped his fingers faster into her. He used the heel of his hand to press against her clit. He moaned against her lips. "Its early evening." He dipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her.

Celes moaned and laced her arms around his neck and rolled her hips faster and panted looking at Lee. "D-distracted..." She gave a little squeal and moaned louder.

Lee moaned and kissed down her neck. He moved his fingers faster and shivered as he felt her tighten around his fingers. "God... you feel so good." He growled against her neck as he sucked on it.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips faster as her orgasm swelled up inside of her. She squealed out her moans and panted more and looked at him. She grabbed his arm, but not to pull it away but to anchor herself. She spread her legs even more and arched her back as she rolled her hips. "L-Lee… please…" she moaned and panted. "G-God… yes…" she shivered.

"As you wish." Lee said against her lips. He moaned as he kissed her kissed.

Celes gave a high pitched squeal as she came and arched her back a little and shivered and moaned into his mouth. She held onto his shoulders and shook a little. "G-God I love that." she moaned and rolled her hips a little giving a jerks and pressed her face to his shoulder panting and smiling dreamily.

Lee chuckled. He moaned as he licked his fingers clean. "Well now I need a shower." He kissed her and got out the bed. "You stay here." He kissed her more gently. "Rest, for me."

Roman sighed heavily as she sat in the kitchen where Harry and John were talking with Andrew. She laid her head on the counter and fingered her jar Luke gave her. She hadn't been able to find Lee nor Celes. Then she finally felt them and they were in their room having some alone time.

Harry looked over at Roman for the fourth time in five minutes. He smiled politly at Andrew and withdrew from the conversation and went over and sat down next to Roman and rubbed her back. "Hey, Sweetbottom, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just… nothing. I'm being bratting… well Damon is so I'm trying to wait it out so I don't disturb anyone. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and pressed his mouth to her ear. "You aren't disturbing me or anyone Ro." he said to her softly. "Talk to me, what's wrong? Other than Damon which I got the general gist of from John and Andrews conversation." he asked her and then glanced at them and stood and grabbed her hand and stood her up. "Come on, we can go to our garden okay?"

Roman pulled back. "I don't want to go to our garden." She told him. She picked up her jar. "I'm just gonna work on some things in my work room. Call me when dinner is ready. I don't think Celes and Lee will be here to cook. Its up to you and John." She smiled and him and then quickly walked up to her workroom. Roman walked into her work room and sighed. She looked and around and then walked the back corner and opened a panel. She descended stairs and then entered her private little room. She had a black light on whatever was white or light in color glowed brightly... which wasn't a whole lot. She crawled into her bed and felt Damon kicked.

" _Celes_." He whispered.

"She is busy and so is Lee. So like it or not you are stuck with me for the night." She told him.

He kicked harder. " _Celes_."

"I said she is busy. So cut it out." She growled and laid on her side. She held Luke's creation in her arms. She sighed and shook her head. What was she expecting? Some long sonnet of love, an overwhelming need to have her, oh, a need to be around her and touch her and talk to her l. She was being stupid. She wanted some kind of closure when she saw Lee. Something that told her he was going to make up for all the stuff he needed to make up. But it was still the same. He was consumed by Celes and the baby... which was fine. It was their norm. The fathers usually paid more attention to the ones carrying their child.

Roman sniffed as she whipped her eyes. She wanted Celes with her too. She wanted to be wrapped in her arms and be told it was going to be okay. But the reality of it was she was just as scared and upset as Roman too. Then to top it off she was pregnant too. So of course she would need her time with Lee. Roman sniffed and wiped her eyes into her pillow. She was basically alone for this pregnancy and she found she didn't like it. Not at all. Yeah she had Harry and John more than will to pay her attention and cater to her but that's not what she wanted. She growled and sat up. "I'm not gonna feel sorry for myself." She said aloud and then looked around her dark room. She went back to her work room and grabbed some glow in the dark paints and went back into her private room and started to paint.

Celes walked into the kitchen with Lee and saw that John and Harry were halfway through making the waffle burgers. She smiled sheepishly at them and looked around the space as if expecting to see Roman, who she didn't. She gave a little frown and sat on a stool. "Where is Roman?" she asked. She had felt Roman's sadness and wanted to go to her but she couldn't find her.

Harry gave a sigh. "Work room." he said as he flipped a burger on the griddle he was using to cook them on.

"Want something to drink?" Lee asked Celes as he opened the refrigerator.

"Mmm, juice." she said and smiled at him. "Of the tasty guava variety." she giggled.

John chuckled, "I think I caused an guava epidemic." he pulled out a waffle and added some more to the iron.

Lee chuckled as he poured Celes a glass and grabbed a water bottle. He gave Celes her glass.

Rain smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "May I have some biscuits for my little tea party?" she asked.

"Dinner is going to be done soon, sweetie, how about we wait to have the party until after you eat." Celes said to her running her fingers through her hair and then quickly putting a little braid down one side and securing it with a little rainbow flower clip.

"Well we are pretending to have a tea party and I was just wondering if we could have some biscuits to hold us over until dinner. It's not a real tea party." she giggled.

Celes sighed. "Who is in attendance?" she asked so she got the right number.

"Well there is myself, Bree, Brax, and Miss Eveie. Oh, And Lana, even though she is watching a movie." Rain told her.

Celes got off her stool and pushed down Lee's t-shirt, which she now wore leggings under for modesty, and went over to the little cupboard she kept a supply of baked goods hidden in. She unlocked it with magic and pulled out six tea cakes and placed them on a little plate. "One each and two for Ms. Evie." she said to Rain as she handed her the plate.

"Thank you." Rain smiled and and quickly but carefully left the kitchen.

" _Look at the grooviness of us."_ Hail said to them as he walked in holding Kenzi's hand to help her walk.

Celes turned to them and smiled. "Oh your Highnessness, and his little light princess." she said. "Would you care for assistance into your highchairs?" she asked.

" _Yes please."_ he said swaying a little.

Lee chuckled as he picked Hail up and Celes picked Kenzi up. "Are you going to say daddy now?"

Hail laughed. "Dad!"

"No, daddy. Dad-dy. Dad-dy." Lee told him.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

Celes giggled and set Kenzi down and kissed her little nose. "Can you say Auntie Cel? Or even just Cel? Your boyfriend there won't even really say Mama either." she giggled.

Kenzi frowned at Hail and looked like he was clearly telling him he needed to stop teasing them.

Hail frowned and gave a little huff. "Di." He said. "Dad...di."

"Ah! He said it!" Lee said. "Say it again."

Haill looked over to Kenzi as to say see what you started. "Dad...di."

Celes giggled and poked Hail's nose. "You have made your Daddy very happy, your highnessness." she said to him and then rubbed her nose against his. "Thank you." she said to him and grinned.

"Mum...ma."

Celes gave a little squeal as tears filled her eyes. "That's right!" she said and jumped a little. "Oh you are such a good boy!" she said to him. "Extra… um something vegetarian for you." she said.

John chuckled, "Have made their nights, batman." He kissed hail on the head. "And miss Kenzi, would you like some juice?"

"Juice." She giggled.

Celes smiled and wiped her eyes and kissed Lee's chin and then kissed the top of Hail and Kenzi's head. "I think that's a yes from Kenz." she giggled as she went and sat back down.

Harry chuckled and started to put together plates of veggies for the burgers. "Are we doing waffle chips again with this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think Hail enjoyed them this afternoon. "I can help make them."

"Go for it." Harry said as he continued to slice tomatoes quickly and carefully.

Lee took out a couple of potatoes and started to peel them and cut them up with the special cutter.

Celes swung her legs and looked at the doorway. She wanted to know that Roman was okay. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She reached out and nudged Roman three times and smiled. "So, whats the plan for everyone this evening?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "I told Noah I'd go over Quiddich basics with him again. I think he's over preparing." he said. "But Noah was always one to check and re-check to make sure he gets it right the first time. He reminds me of you when we were young." he said.

Celes smiled. "I guess." she giggled.

"i'm gonna check Eveie one more time this time with Andrew. He has a lot of questions. Then its bath time for the littler ones." He smiled. "I think he will enjoy bath time." he chuckled.

Andrew smiled. "I may." he allowed.

Celes giggled. "You should let him check me, Zoe's from his type of magic." she shrugged. "I mean according to what I've read the gypsy magic comes from the Carpathian's."

John nodded, "We can do that. However Zoe is a little more shyer. She may not take well to another person checking in on her."

Celes nodded. "That's very true." she said and sighed rubbing her belly. "Maybe." she sighed.

Andrew smiled. "I don't wish to intrude on someone who does not want me around." he said. "Even if she is a little life inside her mother still."

John smiled. "I'll ask her though. Maybe after dessert so that she is sweetened up." He winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Depends on dessert, will it have lemons?" she asked. "Oh or Chocolate?"

"Well, its ice cream so its all up to you." John smiled.

"So lemon, chocolate swirl." she said the combination was a bit strange for her non pregnant tastebuds but her pregnant ones watered at the idea. She grinned. "It sounds yummy!' she sang.

Lee chuckled, "There goes that word again."

Celes giggled and looked at him. "You like that word." she teased. " _Especially when its in reference to how you taste."_ she sent him a moan.

Lee smiled, " _Oh, so now I'm yummy? You gonna show me how yummy I am later tonight?"_

Celes grinned as her cheeks filled with color. " _Yes, yes I think I am."_ she said and imagined licking his body again and sent him another moan and pressed her legs together.

Harry chuckled as his marks started to tingle and shook his head. "Dinner is almost done." he announced to them.

Lee smiled as he took some of the fried chips out the oil. "When was cooled off enough he gave it to Hail.

Hail sang his 'mum' song as he broke the waffle chip into pieces and have Kenzi the bigger parts.

Celes giggled and watched them for a minute and then slid off her stool. "I'm going to go get Ro." she said and waved at them and made her way to Roman's work room. She walked in to find it empty and frowned. "Ro?" she called.

Roman had music playing in her room as she painted her walls using the blacklight. All of a sudden her little security system she had put in place activated. She turned to the cameras and found Celes in her room. She gave a little squeal and put down her stuff. She climbed the stairs and went back into her work room. "Celes!" She squealed. She closed the panel and wiped her hands on an old towel.

Celes turned to her and smiled. "Hi!" she said and opened her arms for Roman.

Roman went to wrap her arms around her but pulled back. "I'm covered in paint." She giggled holding her arms out to show her.

Celes giggled. "Painting a masterpiece?" she asked and used her magic to clean Roman up. "There all better, and you smell like you took a bath." she said and pulled Roman into a hug tightly.

Roman giggled and have a little pounce as she hugged her. "Yes. Something made of awesome."

"Sounds wonderful, I hope I get to see it." Celes said pulling back and looking at her. "Want to change your clothes?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go put some pajamas on. Oh, I can paint you one." Roman said as she laced her fingers with hers and pulled her out her room.

Celes giggled. "Okay, that sounds good. What kind of jammies are you gonna wear? The comfy kind or the pretty kind?" she asked.

The comfy kind." She pulled her down to her and Lee's room. She walked to her dresser She pulled out some pajamas and giggled. "I'll be back. She went to the bathroom and quickly pulled on her pajamas. When she was done she came out and spread her arms. "Tada!" she said to reveal the blue pajama pants that hung loosely around her hips and red and blue spaghetti top shirt with the logo of spiderman. Her pants even had webs on them.

Celes grinned. "That is adorable. I love Spider-man!" he said and hugged her. "So cute, you are just so, so cute!" she jumped a little and kissed Roman's cheek.

Roman giggled. "I saw them and couldn't resist!"

"Come on Spider-woman, dinner was almost done when I came to get you. And John said we are having ice cream after! Oh and if she will let him Andrew is going to check Zoe. He's very fascinated by our babies." she said wrapping an arm around Roman and leading her towards the kitchen.

"He should be, they are made of awesome!" She sang.

"Yes, yes they are." she giggled and rubbed Roman's belly as they walked into the kitchen. Celes moaned at the smell. "Oh God it smells really good in here."

Roman giggled as she sat on one of the stools. "Cheeseburgers and waffle fries. Oh, you know what would should good? A chocolate shake to dip the waffle fries in."

Celes giggled. "Well I think that sounds good, don't you boys?" she asked them.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds good to me." he shrugged.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know about you tww sometimes."

"Oh please, Lee. I promised to spoil my Ro-Ro all day. Please." Celes begged him.

Lee groaned, "Fine but that means no dessert." He told them.

"That's what you think." Roman sang.

"Brat." He sighed as he took out the rest of the waffle chips. "Fine, you can have your chocolate shake."

Celes giggled. "That's three desserts for me." she sang and giggled kicking her legs and looked at Roman. "Don't worry you'll get that many too." she said patting her leg.

Soon everyone was gathered for dinner. The conversations were light and everyone laughed as they ate. Once dinner was done everyone started to go their own way. "I'll do the dishes." Roman offered as she stood and started to clear plates.

Lee leaned over to Celes. He kissed her neck. " _Would you like to go up to our room and allow me to feed you, your dessert? Then have my way to you?"_ he asked her as he kissed more of her neck.

"Hey! Get back here you little monster, its bath time." John said as he scooped Hail up.

Hail squealed in laughter. He enjoyed giving John a hard time every chance he got. He didn't mind bath time but if he could hide and then pop out of nowhere be ready for his bath. It was a hide and seek game for him and he enjoyed it but it didn't always work because John always knew where he was.

Celes shivered and sent him a moan. " _Take this puddle of a woman to our room."_ she sent to him and she giggled and pressed into Lee a little more.

Lee chuckled as he scooped her up and quickly started out the dining room.

Roman quickly slid in front of them and had her hands spread out in the Damon fashion when he didn't want anyone getting passed him. "Where are you two going? We haven't had dessert yet. You can't go anywhere. Put her back down."

Celes frowned a little and sighed. "Ro…" she glanced at Lee for help unsure what to say.

Lee frowned. "Ro, we… uh… oh come on Roman."

Roman frowned turned into a glare. "Fine, go ahead." She stood straighten her pajamas and stepped aside.

Lee sighed, "Roman…"

"Nope, go ahead. "I have dishes to finish."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and sighed. "Ro…" she said softly and then pressed her face into Lee's chest shaking her head.

"Oh, go ahead. I'm not going to fall apart." She placed her hands on Lee's back and pushed him out the dining room. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

Celes smiled a little and looked up at Lee and back at Roman and then kicked her legs. "Take me away!" she declared, still just a tiny bit unsure about it. She felt like she was leaving Roman when she needed her. She really, really wanted Lee though, she was craving it… she felt a little stuck.

Lee nodded and kissed her then popped them up to their room. He laid her on the bed and waved his hand and a tray of strawberries and two dipping sauces appeared. "Now look what I have here." He told her. "I have some fresh strawberries and two surprising sauces."

Celes giggled and sat up a little. "Oh? Are you going to blindfold me and make me guess which is which?" she asked bouncing a little on the bed a bit.

"I will." He told her as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. He dipped a strawberry into the lemon sauces. He traced her lips with it and chuckled as he slipped the strawberry into her mouth.

Celes gave a moan as she chewed the strawberry. "Lemon and strawberry… oh that's just… yummy." she moaned and licked her lips.

I knew you would enjoy that. How about this?" He asked as he dipped a strawberry into chocolate and placed it into her mouth.

Celes moaned more and smiled as she chewed. "You are amazing." she said and licked her lips. "Chocolate is yummy… lemon is yummy… oh can I try it all together?" she asked and moaned yet again.

"You are getting ahead of me." He chuckled. He dipped the strawberry into lemon and chocolate. Then placed it into her mouth.

Celes moaned as she chewed. "Oh yeah…" she sighed. "That's yummy." she moaned again as her thoughts turned to licking the sauce off of Lee and she pressed her legs together.

Lee chuckled as he ate a strawberry with lemon. He leaned over to her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he swirled it around hers. He rubbed his tongue onto her tongue ring and moaned again.

Celes used her other senses to respond by touched his arms and gripping them as she kissed him back. She moaned and shivered and pulled back. "God you taste so good." she whispered.

"You like that?" he asked as he kissed her again. He waved a hand and they were moth nude. He pressed his body to hers and trailed his fingers up her hip. He moaned as he kissed down her neck.

Celes panted and nodded as she trailed her fingers over his arms and up to his shoulders. "I-I really… like t-that." she moaned. Having a blindfold on always forced her to slow down. She moaned again and waited for him to do more as she trailed her fingers down his back.

He moaned as he slid his mands up to her breast and rolled her nipple by using his thumb. He rolled her over onto her back and licked up her neck. He traced her lips with her tongue and then raised her kneed up to his hip. He pressed against her but didn't enter her. he moaned as he rubbed against her core.

Celes arched in response to him rubbing against her core. She shivered and moaned. She ran her hands over his chest and pushed against him a little and moaned. She liked the slight tease and the way she felt, she liked getting to feel him. She rolled her hips a little and sighed.

Lee moaned and then slowly slid into her core. He watched the way her body reacted and then kissed her neck. He moaned as he pumped into her at an even pace. He moaned as he kissed down to her breast and buried his face into the softness of her.

Celes matched his pace with her own hips and smiled as she trailed her hands up the back of his neck and over his head. She held it and then ran her hands down the sides over his ears and traced them using her sense of touch to learn him all over again. She moaned and shivered feeling her whole body vibrating with need and desire and love.

He moaned as he kissed back up to her lips. He kissed her and moaned. He smiled as he rolled them over so that she was on top. He held her hips as and moved his hips a little faster. He ran his hands up her body and cupped her breast. He rolled her hipples agains and moaned again.

Celes dropped her head back and moaned loudly as she started to roll her entire body on top of his. She spread her legs a little bit wider to take him deeper with each thrusts and let her hands go back behind her a little and found his thighs and held onto them as she rode him. She shivered and moaned even louder as her body started to tighten.

Lee moaned as he thrust harder into her. He ran his hands down her belly and then to her clit. He pressed against it and thrust a little faster. He held her hip to keep her in placed and moaned. he rolled back onto his head and took in the pleasure of her and allowed his body to tighten with it.

Celes moved faster with him and her mouth fell open a little and she started to chant his name every time she moaned. She could feel her orgasm now, right there ready to come. She moaned out his name louder and it sounded more like a low scream. She started to grind down onto him harder with each thrust. She sat up a little straighter and shivered hard when that angle caused him to thrust into her g spot. She screamed out his name and gripped his thighs harder as she found it hard to form any type of word of warning.

Lee felt her tightness and moaned louder. he shivered, "Yes…" He told her. He moaned again and shook with his own need. "As… you… wish…" He told her and moaned loudly with her.

Celes gave a loud moan and came hard. She gripped his thighs tighter and moaned loudly again as a second smaller orgasm slammed into her as well. She shivered and jerked herd and gave a loud moan as she did that too. "G-God…" she moaned. She rolled her hips again and jerked and panted.

Lee gently pulled her down and rolled them over onto their sides. He pulled off the blindfold and smiled at her. "Hi." He told her and kissed her.

Celes smiled. "Hi back." she said softly and giggled as she realized that was a way they used to greet each other in the past. She moaned a little snuggled close to him. "Mmm, good dessert." she said and kissed his chin.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "I agree." he pulled a blanket over them and held her. he rubbed her back and moaned as he took in the scent of her hair.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and moaned again pressing closer to him. She enjoyed the way he felt against her. She had always liked to look at the the way her skin looked against each of her lovers skin. They were drastically different yet they fit together well. She sighed again and kissed his chin and up to his lips. "I love you." she said against them and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He sighed and gave her a little squeeze.

Celes smiled and snuggled back against him and looked up at him and traced little patterns on his shoulder with her finger and hummed a little content.

Roman hummed as walked out her work room. She spread her magig through the house and found everyone was a sleep except for Luke, Diamond, and Jude. She walked down to the kitchen and pulled out ice cream. She pulled out a bowl and bananas. She giggled as she made a banana split. She giggled as she was nearly done and then frowned at the sauces. "Chocolate, on… strawberry." she bit her lower lip. Now what? Banana slpits need four flavors of ice cream."

" _OH! Add a scoop of lemon and then put lemon on top of the vanilla and then caramel on top of lemon."_ Damon told her and gave an excited kick.

Roman giggled. "Caramel and lemon eh? Okay we will try it out." She went back to the freezer and pulled out the lemon ice cream. She added lemon to the vanilla and then caramel over the lemon ice cream. She added her whipped cream and nuts. After she put everything away she grabbed a jar of cherries and a spoon, "Ice cream time. Ice cream time, Ice cream time." she sang with Damon. She sat on one of the stools and then dug in. She moaned as she ate it. She at her ice cream and cherries. Surprisingly the lemon and the carmel went well with each other. She giggled and kicked her feet happily.

After eating she she cleaned her bowl and threw away the empty jar of cherries. After making sure no one could tell she was there she made her way back upstairs. It wasn't until she was standing outside the door of the attic that she realized she was outside of Lee and Celes' room. She shook her head and went down to her workroom and into her private room. She gave a yawn and then crawled into her bed. She didn't know when she fell asleep but all she knew she was doing was her screaming about the marshmallow man and jumping up out of her sleep. With no thought at all she grabbed her blanket and quickly made her way to Celes and Lee's room. She crept in and then quietly and carefully crawled into the middle of the bed. She snuggled closer to Celes.

Celes woke the next morning and found herself nose to nose with Roman. She smiled and pulled Roman closer in her half sleep state and then came fully awake she remembered where she was and gave a little sigh and rubbed her nose against Roman's and looked across her at Lee who was spooned against her back. She kissed Roman next and down her chin to wake her up. It was nice to wake up next to her, it let her know she was okay. She was worried about Roman and Damon. She rubbed Roman's belly and sighed and waited for her to wake up.

Damon gave a little kicked at the same time Roman gave a little kick. She pulled her blanket back over her head and then rolled onto her other side.

Lee groaned and rolled closer to Celes, trying to get closer to her. He came awake when he heard a surprise squeal and a fist socking his side. He grunted and rolled back as he looked down. "What…"

Roman took in a deep breath of air. "God! Do you always roll over onto people? Geez, you nearly killed me with your big body."

"Wait…" Lee frowned and looked around. Then he looked down at Roman, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Celes sighed and sat herself up. "Ro, Baby Girl, you're in our room… in mine and Lee's room." she said gently.

Roman sat up quickly and then swayed. "Whoa… head rush." She frowned as she looked around. "How'd I get in here?"

"That's what I want to know." Lee asked he wasn't angry he was just surprised.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Damon." she whispered and reached out and put both her hands on Roman's belly and the sheet fell away. She reached out and wrapped her magic around him and caressed his little body. "He did the same thing to you and Ro, remember?" she asked Lee.

Lee gave a groan.

"Sorry." Roman said as she covered her eyes and then started to feel like she was intruding. "God… I'm sorry. I'll leave." She bounced off the bed. "Sorry." She said one last time and then quickly ran out the room.

Celes sighed and kissed Lee and then bounced out of the bed as well. "To be continued." she said and waved her hand and was in his t-shirt again and ran after Roman. Ro… hey Ro stop." she said catching up to her rather easily and grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey its okay." she said turning Roman to her.

"No its not. I was invading your space. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… More like Damon should have done that." She growled down at her belly. "I'm sorry. really I am."

Celes rubbed her arms and nodded. "Okay, its alright. We were surprised, not angry okay? Don't worry about it." she said trying to make Roman feel better.

Roman nodded. "I'm… I'm going to find another bed to sleep it." She told her. "I'm okay. I'm sure harry will sleep a little longer until its time for us to go."

Celes sighed and nodded and kissed her. "Okay… but if you need me don't hesitate to call me okay?" she said to her and nudged Damon at the same time.

Damon nudged her back. Roman nodded and pulled away she was still blushing with her embarrassment. She quickly made her way down stairs. She bit her lip and looked around. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to intrude any more than she already had. That was an embarrassing situations no matter how she looked at it. She sighed as she wrapped her blanket around her and then walked over to the media room. She turned on the television and laid in the bed that was there until the house started to come alive with kids and adults.

Celes walked back up to her and Lee's room and sighed deeply as she sat down on the bed and looked at him. "I'm really, really worried." she said.

He nodded, "Is she okay? I mean, she has never done that before." he said as he dressed.

"It wasn't Roman… I mean the reaction this morning was Roman but the crawling into our bed… that was Dai." she sighed and ran a hand over her face and stood and stripped off his t-shirt and walked over and pulled down a dress and pulled it on.

"Damon? I know he is getting quite the closer it gets to his birth but… why would he crawl into our bed? Wouldn't he go to Vinny?"

Celes turned and sighed. "I think he's young Dai, before Venelope. You remember that? I mean he was happy and pranking and happy go lucky but at night… he would get scared. I think those are the only things he remembers. As for our bed, he can't crawl into Roman's like he did when he was still… young Dai, and if it wasn't you guys it was me he went to." she shrugged.

Lee sighed as he pulled on his shirt. Then a thought hit him and he turned to Celes. "Does this mean Ro is going to start dressing like me?"

A little smiled played across her lips and she walked up to Lee and straightened the collar on his shirt. "Probably." she gave a little laugh. "It'll be adorable." she said and kissed his chin.

Lee gave a knowing chuckled, "Oh really? Did you forget _why_ he dressed like me in the first place?"

Celes frowned a little. "Cause he thought you were the epitome of what a man should do, dress and act?" she asked.

"And he was going to dress like me to show me how many girl's attention he can get." Lee told her. "He was going to show me that he can get the attention of any girl." He smiled as he turned to the bathroom to brush his teeth so that the information can sink into Celes' head.

Celes stood thinking about it for a few minutes and then growled and went into the bathroom after him and snapped up her own toothbrush. "No ladies are going to like my Roman. No, no, no. I will bite their heads off." she growled again and started to brush her teeth.

Lee smiled and kissed her cheek. "See you downstairs." Once outside the room he chuckled and made his way down to the kitchen.

Celes gave a little growl again and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and then reached out to find Roman. She sighed and went to the media room and crawled into the bed with Roman and snuggled closer to her. "Mine." she said and kissed her cheek which was the only thing she could.

Roman giggled. "All mind too." She kissed her hands and returned to watching the cartoons that was on. She laced her fingers with hers and relaxed some more. She drifted in and out of sleep for a bit.

Celes smiled and stayed with Roman while she did that. She kept kissing her cheek and sighing. She loved Roman so much, and she loved Damon. And a deep part of her loved that Roman needed her right now. Roman hadn't really needed her in a long time, she missed taking care of Roman. She sighed and kissed Roman's neck and watched the cartoon as she held Roman.

Luke walked into the room with his messy hair and wrapped in a blanket. He walked over to the bed pushed Celes and Roman closer to the wall and then laid in front of Roman. He was so much like Ro and Fred when it came to sleeping. They were wild sleepers, enjoyed sleeping in, and stayed up late.

Celes smiled and reached over Roman and pushed back some of Luke's hair off his forehead. "Gonna sleep some more, smoosh?" she asked him softly so she didn't wake Roman.

"Yeah, until the little ones come in and demand my attention." He told her. "I think most of them are eating though."

Celes nodded and sighed and went back to watching the cartoon until the kids came in.

James ran in first and grabbed Luke's arm and shook. "Wake up!" he said to him. "Wake up, I have to show you something Luke!"

Luke and Roman groaned. "Evil living being with too much energy." he grumbled.

James blinked. "No, I woke up like ten minutes ago. I just had an idea and that's why." he grinned. "Come on, please Luke." he pulled on his arm this time.

Roman groaned and pushed Luke out the bed.

Luke went down and grunted. "Oh the pain." He said dramatically.

Roman giggled. "Suck it up and go with your brother."

He chuckled and then finally stood up. "Okay, okay. Show me this thing or idea you have."

James grinned and led Luke out of the media room.

Celes took the opportunity of Roman being awake to kiss her and sighed. "Still want to sleep some more?" she asked.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "No, I'm hungry now. I smell food."

Celes giggled. "Lets go eat then. Then you'll probably be heading off with Harry Potter for a tour of his offices."

Roman smiled and then sat up and bounced off the bed. "Food time!" he helped Celes up and then wrapped her blanket around them both.

Celes giggled and they started to the kitchen. When they got into it Celes sat down and pulled Roman onto her lap and looked at Lee. "The Roman is hungry." she declared to him.

"Oh is she now?" he teased and kissed her cheek. "Well, I have some hashbrown patties, eggs, and sausage, oh and toast."

"I want mango juice to go with that." Roman told him.

"I can do that. What about you, Cel?"

Celes giggled. "Can you mix guava with pineapple and maybe some strawberry?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can do that." he made plates and set them down in front of them. He smiled with Harry walked in. "Coffee is in the pot." he told him as he started mixing Celes' juice.

Harry grinned and ran a hand through his messy tossle of hair. "Thanks, Buttercup." he said stifling a yawn. He shuffled over and filled a cup and sat down with it at the island and watched the girls. "How are we this morning?" he asked them.

Celes grinned as she offered Roman a bite of sausage. "Great." she said to him and sent her magic to him and ran it over him and then nudged him three times.

Roman nodded as she ate. "Good." She said. "So are we going to the office today?" She said excitedly.

"Yes we are!" Harry said to her. "I'm really excited for you to see them, and I have a surprise for you there too." he said.

"Oh, really? What's the surprise?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "It wouldnt be a surprise if I told you silly." he said and poked her nose.

Celes' eyes sparkled and she kissed Roman's neck. "You'll love it."

Roman giggled. "You know if you tell I can still act surprised." She giggled again.

Harry made it look like he was thinking about it and then shook his head. "Nope, I think we will keep it a surprise." he chuckled.

"Awe man." She wrinkled her nose. She smiled as she went back to eat. She watched Lee and smiled as she took him in. "So where is John she asked in general."

Harry shrugged. "He was with the kids last night when I headed to bed." he said.

John shuffled in as if on cue looking a little flustered. He held Hail and Vinny and had Miles and Danger wrapped around his legs. He yawned and carried the demanding Vinny over to Roman.

Vinny reached out her arms for Roman but didn't dive into her like usual because she sensed something different about her.

Roman smiled at her as she took her. She kissed her cheek and snorted against her neck. "Mmm, you smell good too."

Vinny giggled and hugged her and then touched her belly. "Dai?" she asked out loud.

"Damon is still there. We had a conversation over ice cream last night. He came up with some interesting flavors." Roman told her.

Damon nudged Vinny three times.

Vinny nudged Damon back and smiled a little. "Dai." she said again and looked at Lee. "Food!" she said. "Food!"

"Yes, miss ma'am." Lee chuckled. He made her a little plate and set it in front of her once she was strapped into her high chair. He made plates for Danger and Miles. For Hail he made him a plate without sausage. "Coffee, Peaches?"

"I'll get it." John chuckled and walked over and got some and then filled Harry's cup back up for him and then went and sat down and looked at Roman and Celes. "You two seem glued together.

Roman giggled. "She pulled me onto her lap."

Lee smiled and shook his head.

Celes gave a sheepish smile and unwrapped her arms. "Sorry." she whispered and went to wiggle out from under Roman feeling a little foolish.

Roman frowned. "Were you going?" She asked her. "I'm not really sitting on you so we are good."

Lee pulled Celes onto his lap. "Its okay. John was only pointing out you were glued to each other again. Its cute."

Celes sighed and looked at her hands and shook her head. "She just needs me." she whispered so only Lee could hear. "She hasn't really in a long time…" she said.

"It's okay." He told her. "Just… remember you're pregnant too." he kissed her neck.

"Done!" Roman called. She downed the rest of her juice. "I'm gonna go change and I'll be back down." She told Harry.

Harry chuckled and watched her run out.

Celes nodded and sighed and leaned into Lee a little. She kissed his chin and leaned over and grabbed her juice and drank some.

Roman entered her room with Lee and closed the door. She opened the clothes and frowned at his cloths. She was so irritated with him for swooping in and doing what he did. "Stupid peacock." She grumbled and felt Damon kick in agreement. She smiled as she looked through this clothes. She pulled out some of his khaki shorts, and button-up shirts. She quickly took off her clothes and pulled his on. She pulled a sports bra and one of her white tank-tops. She pulled on a red-wine colored button up shirt and then looked at herself in the mirror. She mixed her magic with Damons and waved her hand so that the clothes altered to fit her. "Not bad… not bad at all." Feeling mischievous she altered the rest of his clothes and made sure to use Damon's magic so that no one could undo the alterations unless it was her. She walked out the clothes humming happily and pulled her hair into a ponytail and then pulled on socks and some tenni shoes. After brushing her teeth she skipped down to the kitchen. "Tada! how do I look. Gangster, huh?"

Celes looked at her and she felt ten different emotions at once, but the strong one was sadness because she was remembering when Damon started dressing like Lee and then she growled and pouted a little. "Damn it." she muttered to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Very gangster." It reminds me of an outfit I have." he teased.

"It should, its actually your clothes made to fit me." Roman said.

Lee frowned, "What do you mean they are my clothes made to fit you?"

"I altered your clothes so they fit me." She said slower so he could understand. "I look pretty good if you don't mind me saying."

Celes giggled and covered her mouth as she got it first. Then she nodded. "You look hot, Ro." she said and giggled more.

Roman smiled brightly, "Thanks." she said. She leaned over and kissed her.

Harry chuckled and stood shaking his head. "I don't know what to do with you, but you do look kind of hot in Lee's clothes. Maybe its my secret attraction to him? Yeah? I get to fulfill said fantasy." he teased and kissed her cheek. "I'll go change and then we can go."

"You know, I have a nice dress Harry gave me for christmas. Maybe you would feel more comfortable it that." Lee suggested.

"Nope, this is good. Besides, Harry said you can't alter that dress. Duh." Roman told him.

Lee grumbled. "Stinken Harry."

Celes giggled and patted Lee's cheek. "You love him." she said and kissed Lee on the lips and then turned to Roman. "Excited to see the offices?"

"Oh, yes! Very much so. Its going to be awesome to work some cases without the Ministry breathing down our necks. And Di said she was going work with us. Oh, yes! We are badasses now." Roman giggled.

"Sounds like. Harry's really excited. He can't wait to get started." Celes said with a giggle.

Roman nodded. "Yep, its going to be made of awesome." she giggled. She turned to John and poked his arm.

John smiled at her. "Yes?" he asked her raising one eyebrow.

"You gonna be the muscles? No, the Intimenator." She said sounding like a terminator.

John laughed. "I'll help when you guys need it. Be a strength in numbers guy." he said to her but rippled his muscles in his arms for her.

Roman laughed. "We can give you a code name. Code name: Flex." She laughed again.

John laughed. "Yes I think that works, unless you can find a code name that relates to the pec pop of love." he chuckled.

Roman laughed again and shook her head.

" _Hey Mappy, you are going to teach me to do that right?"_ Hail asked as he ate his hash brown patty.

"Oh yes, most definitely. Then you'll be able to impress Kenz with that little trick." he chuckled and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "That would be fun to watch." she said and looked at Lee. "Can you do that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not going to make my pecs dance." He told her as he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "That's okay, I'll just lick them later." she giggled harder and shook her head and looked at John and then giggled even harder and started to have trouble breathing because for some reason she found the whole idea of pec… dancing funny as hell.

"You see that." Roman told John. "She is totally laughing at you. I think you need to do a demo so she can see how hot that really is."

John chuckled and sighed and then with little though made one of his pecs twitch so it jumped and then the other and soon had them going and Celes' giggles died.

Celes watched fascinated and surprisingly turned on. "Wow." she said softly fanning herself a little.

"Oh baby, oh baby." Roman said. "So hot."

John just chuckled and shrugged. "Its a thing I can do." he said.

"That is totally hot." Celes said and looked at Lee. "And you won't do that? Not even in private just for me?" she asked him running a finger over the side of his face.

"Denied." He told her.

"See now we know who is on the low end of the hot meter." Roman teased.

"Hey!" Lee told her.

Celes pouted. "I want to see the hotness of pec popping from the Lee." she sighed and kissed Lee's chin. "You'll do it one day, I will break you. And you'll do it only for me. You wait, you will see." she said with a giggle and ran a hand down his chest and stopped at his waistline then turned to Roman and kissed her. "Have fun today." she said and skipped out of the kitchen giggling.

Lee shook his head. "So not happening!" He called after. He went to get up to follow her.

" _Hey! Where you going?"_ Hail demanded. " _Get back here and serve me some more eggs and potato patties."_

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay."

Harry walked back into the kitchen dressed in a green polo shirt that fit him well and a pair of khaki shorts that the polo was tucked into. He had on green convere and slid his hands into his pockets when he stopped. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ah, I should have put on a belt." Roman said lifting the red button up. She giggled as she looked at her belly. "Maybe not." She kissed John's cheek and blew a kiss to Lee and made her magic self smack him with it. "See you later."

"Really?" Lee said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, by the way. I hope you have plenty of clothes in your clothes in Celes' room and in the group room cause I altered _all_ your clothes. Bye!"

"Wait what?!" Lee yelled.

Harry chuckled and took Roman's arm and led her out of the house. "You are so bad, Ro." he said and kissed her then popped them to the offices and quickly covered her eyes before she turned to the building. He turned her then dropped his hands to let her see the name.

Roman blinked a couple of times and then saw the sign. "Hey, Harry, someone misspelled the name. Its Potter not Mc… hey! Is that part of my name?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes Roman, it is." he said into her ear.

She shivered and then giggled. "I love it." She bounced. "McPotter." She giggled. "Its made of awesome!"

Harry chuckled and took her hand and led her to the door and opened it with magic and led her inside. "So heres the wait area, for clients to see us." he said waving to the little room and then led her to a door and into a back space. He led her to an office and smiled. "Di's office, see her name. Diana Tate, consulting detective." he said and then led her to a middle office with his name in the same fashion. Then led her to a corner office and stood her in front of the door. "And your office." he said into her ear again.

Roman giggled and shivered again. "A corner office, eh? Why do I get the corner office? I thought you would get the corner office." She told him as she touched her name plate.

Harry chuckled and opened the door for her and pushed her in then turned on the light. "You get the corner office because you are the whole reason I thought of this in the first place. And you get an office at all because not only are you my beautiful wife, but you're my partner in all things that go on that require this sort of attention." he said and pulled her to him. "You make me better at this." he said softly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "That is because you don't judge me. I appreciate it and I can bounce ideas off you." She smiled brightly at her. "Besides, I always wanted to an Auror but it just didn't happen that way. So though you I get to see and feel how it is to be one. I must say I really do enjoy it." She giggled as she pressed closer to him. "Then again it could be you that I'm feeling."

Harry moaned and ran his hands down her back. "Probably just me…" he trailed off and kissed her and then licked her lips. "So there was this business of… christening these offices…" he moaned. "We going to do that… the way I'm thinking or with sparkling cider?"

"Oh, I was thinking with some sparkling cider smashed against a wall." She giggled as she teased. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"Oh I was thinking some Roman against the wall…" he moaned and nipped her ear. "Moaning." he whispered. "Shaking with need…" he added and trailed his hands down to the waist of her shorts and ran a finger along the underside of the waist touching her flesh.

Roman whimpered as she shivered. "Oh…" she moaned and pressed closer to his fingers. "And… how do we… do that?" she asked.

Harry smiled and kissed her walking her backwards as he did. He undid her shorts and pushed them off lifting her so they fell off and then set her back down when they got to the wall and slid a hand down to her exposed core and sild a finger in and brought one of her legs up to his hip and held it by the thigh and started to pump into her slowly.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed as closely as she could get to him. "God…" She shivered with the excitement that filled her body. She moaned again and started to rock her hips.

Harry moaned and kissed down her neck and started to pump his finger into her faster and then unable to wait anymore he pushed off his shorts and lifted Roman in one move and lowered her onto him and moaned as he filled her. He pressed his face into her neck and started to pump into her slowly holding her thighs tightly.

Roman moaned louder and locked her ankles behind him. She rocked her hips kissed him. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned at his taste. She kissed down his neck and moaned as she slid her hands into his hair.

Harry growled a little with each thrust and kissed her again and then trailed one hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit. He rubbed it in fast little circles and pumped into her a little harder and faster. He kissed down her neck and left little hickies along her neck as he did. He nipped at her collarbones through the shirt and then kissed back up to her ear and swirled his tongue around the edge of it and growled out a moan.

Roman squealed out her moans as she panted. She shivered and held tightly to him as she felt her orgasm shiver up her spine. She bit her lower lip as she pressed her face into his neck. "Harry… God… Harry…" She moaned and shivered harder. She felt more excitement fill her body as she knew what was going to happen next. "Harry…"

Harry nodded and pumped harder into her and kissed her. He could feel his orgasm now, filling him. He moaned and growled and then pulled back and looked at her and bought her down on him as he pumped now. "Now… oh God please now…" he growled to her.

Roman leaned her head back against the wall and gave a little screams as her orgasm hit her. She jerked harder and moaned louder. She clung onto Harry and panted as she pressed her face into his neck. She moaned and rubbed her fingers into his hair.

Harry moaned and held onto Roman and smiled a little. "God… that's just… so typically us… I love it." he panted.

She giggled as she kissed his neck up his chin to his lips. "Just as long as you don't drop me we are good." she giggled and him a smacking kisses. "Mmm, you taste good. Really good. When do we open?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you to have Damon so that you can be involved right away." He said and kissed up her neck and touched his tongue to it with a moan.

"Oh, in that case, this makes me even more excited to have Damon." She giggled as she lifted her head so he could have better access to her neck.

Harry chuckled and moaned. "Well... Maybe we can help that along. There are two other offices a kitchen area and front reception still." He kissed her neck up her chin to her lips.

"I am not going to have sex in Di's office. She can do that with Draco when she gets settled in." She told him. "However…" She kissed him and moaned. "I have yet to see the kitchen." She giggled. "Maybe you can save your office for Celes." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "That's not a bad idea." He winked and lifted her closer to him and started out. "Oh! And I can feed you after. I put in one of your Refrigerators of awesome." He said.

Roman giggled and kissed him. "Oh, in that case, do as you please." she kissed down his neck.

Harry chuckled and carried her to the kitchen and proceeded to have her again.

Celes giggled and poked Hail's nose again. "Your highnessness, what do you and your little light princess wish to do today?" She asked him as Vinny toddled over and sat in her lap. Celes started to play with her hair.

Hail smiled at her. " _You are going to entertain us today?"_ he asked as he reached for Vinny's foot and played with it.

Kenzi giggled as she played with Vinny's other foot.

" _Can we go swimming today?"_ Hail asked.

"We could swim. But if we do we may have to ask Daddy or Papa to help. Lifting you is a little harder for me." She said. "But swimming sounds good to me."

Hail smiled as Vinny wiggled her toes. " _Kenzi wants to know if we can play in a kiddie pool like she has at home. Then you don't have to really watch us."_

Celes smiled. "That's sounds good. Angel, do you want to swim with Hail and Kenz?" She aske Vinny.

" _Yes please, Mama."_ She bounced and giggled and playfully kicked Hail and Kenzie.

Kenzie giggle as she played with her toes. She sat back and pulled off her sock to reveal her feet and little painted toe nails. She wiggled her toes and giggled.

Hail giggled, " _Lets play!"_

Celes laughed and got up and made them all link hands and they all slowly walked and got changed and then went out to the back garden and pool area and set up the kiddie pool. She set the three of them in it and sat herself in a lounger and sighed and watched them play while she hummed to Zoe.

John walked out and smiled at her. "Hey, Pockets." he smiled as the kids all giggled and splashed each other. "Relaxing?"

"Yep, I wanted the babies today but halfway through making plans when I realized lugging them around would be murder on my back. I keep forgetting I'm further along than I look." She giggled and liked up at him.

He chuckled, "Well lucky for you they are pretty mild and easily entertained." He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

Celes smiled. "Good. A little stiff in the back but that's just how it is in the end of pregnancy for me." She said softly and looked down at her belly and smiled.

"That's good… the good part not the stiff. I can rub it out for you, if you would like." He told her.

Celes gave him an eager smile. "Oh yes please." She said, happy for some time with John.

He smiled at her and sat behind her so that he wouldn't block the view of the kids. He rubbed her shoulders and then made his way to rub down her back. "So, any trouble from Zoe other than back pain." He teased knowing Zoe could hear him.

Zoe gave a kick and nudged John with her magic.

Celes giggled. "I think we got it worked out with her." She said and rubbed her belly and moaned when John hit a spot on her back that was achey. "Oh that's nice." She sighed.

"Right there?" He worked the spot a little more until the muscle loosened. "How does it feel?"

"Better." She sighed. "So much better. So good... You're good at this." She sighed.

He chuckled, "I only rubbed the spot you told me was hurting." He kissed the back of her neck and then wrapped his arms around her. "So, how is the planning of the wedding? Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Celes smiled and leaned into him. "You know actually we need to rally to boys. Lark, Nick, and Luke... Oh and is Di going to be your best man or you asking Harry or Lee?" She asked him. "I can work with whatever you decide."

"Uh, I think I'll ask Di." he shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

Celes giggled. "That's okay." She said and picked up his hand and rubbed the top and laced her fingers with his. "I can make it work. I'm going to ask Draco to give me away." She whispered. "He's our family now, and he's one of my oldest friends."

"I thought Harry was going to give you away and Draco was going to be your Man of Honor?" John asked. "That's what you were saying in Hawaii."

Celes thought about it and giggled. "Oh you're right. Ha. Sorry pregnant brain." She said and sighed. "Di will wear a gold dress and Draco will wear a kilt... Oh speaking of you all have fittings for that in the middle of July." She said.

"Me? What about the others? I don't want to be the only one." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I said you _all_. You will not be the only one in a kilt." She sighed. "It's going to be sexy." She said.

John chuckled, "Okay, in that case its all good." he kissed the side of her neck. "Anything else?"

Celes dropped her head to one side for him. "Umm... No..." She trailed off getting distracted by he felt against her back. "I'm sure there will be more though."

He chuckled, "Well, let me know. I'll help out."

Lee growled as he walked out the back door towards them. He sighed as he sat on the lounge. "Bratty… woman… Damon… woman." he grumbled.

"Did you find your clothes?" Celes asked.

"Yes… and they are all altered. The only ones that aren't touched are the ones I have on and a few outfits in our clothes. Plus the pajamas that I have in our group room. She altered _all_ my clothes." He growled again. I'm going to get her back for this… little brat… Oh, I can't wait until Damon is born. I'm going to get him every chance I get!"

Celes giggled and covered her mouth. "Sorry it's not funny..." She snorted. "Okay yes, it's funny... Well except the whole lady getting thing. That's not funny." She said and snorted again despite that part.

Lee frowned at her. "It was okay when Damon used to dress like me. He just created his own clothes. But Ro just _altered_ my clothes." He sighed and scrubbed his face. "Devil woman!" he growled.

John smiled as he tried not to laughed. "Well… have you uh… tried to un-alter them?"

Lee gave him a drawl look, "Yes and every time I do the clothes just turn back and then create a mouth and sticks its tongue out at me."

Celes snorted and laughed harder. "Oh that is all Damon. No Roman needed." She laughed.

"Well he is in Roman and Roman… allowed it to happen so I'm going to get her too." He smiled and turned to Celes. "You can help me. How can I get her back?"

Celes sobered a little and smiled at him. "Um... Hmm... Oh! We should charm her ice cream to laugh at her and the disappear for the rest of the day." She giggled.

He smiled at her, "I like that idea." He stood up. "I'll do that now. I don't know when Harry and Ro are going to get home. I'll be back." He said and took off.

John shook his head. "Messing with a pregnant woman's craving, that isn't right."

Celes giggled. "Well if he throws me under the bus about it I'll let her have as much as she wants. I have me my own stash in the studio." She turned and looked at him. "Don't tell anyone... I didn't even tell Ro about that yet." She giggled.

John chuckled, "I won't tell." he kissed her forehead and Lee came back.

"Their here. I dodged out just in time." Lee said as he sat on a lounge.

Celes giggled. "Prepare for the screaming." She said and leaned back against John and traced his forearm where her marks would be if he was showing them.

Lee smiled when Roman walked out the back door. "Hi family." She greeted. "What ya'll doing?"

Celes grinned and pointed at the pool. "Spending time watching the babies and plotting world wide distraction on your behalf. Have fun?" She asked.

"Oh yes! The office is made of awesome!" She sang. "Harry is going to wait until Damon is born to open the office. Now I'm more excited." She said as she opened her ice cream. She leaned down and kissed Celes. "Want some?" she asked her.

Celes smiled. "No, I'm good for now." She said and giggled when Vinny splashed Kenzie.

"What about you John?" She asked as she walked to him and held the container out for him. She kissed him and pulled on his hair.

John chuckled. "No, Im good." he said and then kissed her again before she could pull away.

Roman giggled and stood behind Lee. She kissed the top of his head.

"So how did you like the office?" he asked her as he watched her closely.

"Oh, its a amazing. I have a corner office." She giggled.

"A corner office, eh?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Oh! Cel we need to get together and gather some music. John gave me a good idea to have an open party for the office. I was thinking music that have like Secret agent theme." She giggled as she heated the ice cream just enough so that it was cold but would pour out. THen she poured it over Lee's head. "You will have to try harder than that, Princess." she told him.

Lee gasped at the sudden coldness and then growled. "Damn it Roman!"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Augh!"

Celes gave a loud snort and started to laugh again. " _Oh, oh I'm so sorry Chocolate bear."_ she sent Lee and kept laughing.

"I"m sorry, I don't speak caveman so I don't know what 'ugh' mean." Roman told him.

He pointed at her and growled. He wanted to shake her.

Roman simply smiled, "You may want to clean up. I hear ice cream can be really sticky." She teased. "Oh, and the ants can be mean too."

He growled again and then stalked off into the house.

Celes watched him go and sobered. "Oh that was just… mean." she said shaking her head. "Oh I should go in and help him." she said but didn't make to move yet.

"Well I'm not going to do it." Roman said as she waved a hand and the lounge was cleaned up. "Going to deprive me of my ice cream. I'll make sure he gets ice cream. Maybe not the way he would like but he will get it." She grumbled and crossed her arms.

Celes sighed and summoned a bin from her stash kissed John, and left the ice cream for Roman after kissing her and then she walked in after Lee. She reached out for him and found him in their bathroom and popped to their room and stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and watched him for a few minutes.

"Is it me or do you feel like she is purposely targeting me?" Lee asked. "I mean… I don't know." he grumbled again and then snapped on the shower. "She has altered my clothes, and now poured ice cream on me… This morning I wake up with her in the bed. Don't' get me wrong I wasn't annoyed I was just surprised but… Now I just feel like she is targeting only me." He pulled off his shirt and started for his shorts."

Celes stepped into the bathroom and moved his hands and undid his shorts and pushed them off of him. She bit her lip a minute and then looked up at him. "Lee, didn't Damon used to target you like hard core in the beginning?" she asked and then licked some of the ice cream off his shoulder and shivered.

Lee frowned, "Did he? I don't remember… I guess you can I only remember the good. He dressed like me, told me I was old… picked on me about that a lot."

"Well maybe is a combination, I mean of Ro and Dai. He wants to pick on you and she's still upset with you…" she shrugged and before she got to stuck in licking the ice cream off of him she directed him into the shower and slipped off her flip flops and stepped in with him still dressed.

Lee sighed as she leaned his head against a wall. "I… I'm having trouble with that… I mean… I don't know. I just feel so attached to you right now. I know this is bad but at this point because I'm attached to you I don't really care what she thinks." he whispered.

Celes looked up at him in surprise. "That's never happened to you before…" she whispered back and reached out and grabbed soap and started to fill a washcloth and then started to wash him. "It'll be over soon." she said even softer and felt tears fill her eyes and she blinked her eyes, angry at her reaction.

Lee looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her as he pulled her hands to stop. He cupped her cheek and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Celes looked at him and gave a little sigh. "Zoe's emotions just amplifies my own. I'm afraid after Zoe is born… we will stop… being close." she said softly and looked at his chin.

He shook his head, "You silly woman. We are in a good place, are we not? We are going to stay good. I mean, we bonded and found our own place. We are never going to lose that. We create chains to chain you up or chain Ro up. We are so intense we have found your second trigger… and mine. I think we need to find Harry's an Ro's second triggers." He chuckled. "We are in a good place. We tease each other and you are now opening up to me where you can ask me for things. We are not, not going to be close. This is _our_ relationship. Nothing is going to change that."

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "I really love you, you know? You always know just what to say to me." she said to him and stood on her toes and kissed him.

He smiled against her lips. "I love you too." He brushed his nose against hers and then knelt down in front of her. "Now clean me up so I can get this… infuriating woman back!" he growled.

Celes shivered a little and cleaned Lee up. She hummed a little as she did and managed to get pretty wet herself even though she hadn't intended it. She looked down at him and smiled. "You are done." she said and ran her hands over his shoulders stepping closer to him.

"Thank you very much." He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "So, tell me, what does my little ladies want for lunch?" he asked as he stood with her in his arms and let her feet dangle above the floor.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and thought about it. "Oh you know, cold cut chicken sandwiches with like tomatoes and bacon and avocado and lettuce… the good kind and… potato salad… mmm, and that juice combination from this morning…. oh or no Lemonaid."

"I can make that." He kissed her. "It will take a little time on the potato salad. He smiled. "Oh, and I know exactly how to get Roman back." He kissed her again. "Come on, my wet little puppy." he teased her and walked her out the shower. He waved a hand so that she was undressed and wrapped a towel around her. "I think you were hot." he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rubbed her head to dry her hair and then pulled the towel away and chuckled. "I just love doing that to you and Roman. Your hair just go all over the place. You should see it when I do that to the kids too."

Celes giggled and spread out her arms. "You pick what I should wear for the rest of the day." she said and then reached up and tousled her own hair.

He chuckled as he walked into the clothes and then came back with a mint green sundress. "I like this one. It reminds me of when Ro dressed Vinny up that first Christmas. Both of you look good in it." he told her.

Celes giggled and took the dress and pulled it on and then did a little spin for him and then kicked her food up. "Good?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, very good." He told her. He sighed as he looked at what he had left, wish was two pairs of shorts and one long leg jeans. His shirts that hung was a royal blue button up and a white t-shirt he wore under the blue button up and a purple polo. "Bratty woman." He growled. He pulled out one of his jean shorts and pulled them on. Then he pulled on the white t-shirt. "Come on, help me make this potato salad." He kissed Celes and then pulled her out the room and down to the kitchen.

Luke, Jude, and Diamond came in right behind them. "Mama, where is Dad?" he asked.

Celes smiled at Luke and kissed his cheek and then both the girls cheeks. "Hello." she said and then sighed. "Uh…" she stretched out her power. "Training room." she said. "He's not meditating so you should be good to go in and see him. Why?" she asked and rubbed Lee's arm and then went over and started to pull things out to make potato salad.

"No reason." Luke said as he and the girls quickly left the kitchen. "Okay if he is training then he will drink it… or wait. He will know because its purple." he said holding the vial.

"Not unless you change the color now and challenge him to a wrestling match… Oh!" Diamond said excitedly. "You should also get Val up here. Then he will be so distracted he won't know that Jude and I put something in his water."

Jude gave a little sigh and shook her head. "Dad doesnt drink water when he trains unless its like… China… he drinks watered down gatorade. Stop making it hard… although he should be distracted. We can just offer him a purple one with the potion in it." she shrugged as Val walked up. "Thank you for coming." she said.

"Sure, sure. Happy to help." he said and kissed her. They had talked out their issue that morning and things seemed better.

"Awe," Diamond said as she took in the way they kissed and the way Val held her close and protectively but yet gentle and lovingly. She loved how Jude just fell into him and accepting the protectiveness and wanting to just as close. "I have to draw that." She giggled.

Luke smiled, "Come on, love birds. We have an experiment to do. After this he will take a nap and the dream should take effect." He chuckled.

Jude pulled away from Val and giggled and they followed Diamond and Luke, Val's arm draped around her waist in a slightly possessive way that made her happy.

Luke passed the potion to Diamond whom slipped it easily into her pocket. "Dad!" he called as he run up the resed to the stairs. "Dad!" he called again. "DAD!" he yelled. When he entered the training room and went right at it. He jumped on Harry's back. "I'm so going to win this time!"

Harry chuckled and flipped Luke over his shoulders and onto the mat. "Are you sure about that?"

"Did you hear me calling you? Every kid in the house is so going to be here in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

"What's going on?" Cello asked running in. "Are we playing? Can we play? I want to play!" He ran at Harry and wrapped himself around his leg.

"Come on! Come on!" Lana said as she pulled Bree into the training room. When she saw Cello she ran towards them and jumped on around Harry. "I want to play too!"

Soon enough all the kids who were capable were jumping all over Harry. Nick, Lark, Skie and Evie were even in there watching as they laughed.

Jude grinned and looked at Diamond and Val and then walked over to the clear fronted fridge and pulled out a gatorade and then a clean water bottle and watered it down for him and looking over at the dog pile held out the bottle to Diamond.

Diamond laughed and quickly poured the potion into the bottle and shook it just in case. She laughed as the kids circled around and Luke did a belly flop onto Harry. She handed the bottle back to Jude as the kids all took after Luke and did belly flops onto Harry.

Jude grinned and handed the bottle to Val. "Go rescue him." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Val chuckled and started to make his way to Harry gently lifting kids with his magic as he went along and lining them up against the wall. "Alright, I think this riot has come to an end." he said as he winked at Luke.

"Told ya I'd win." Luke laughed. "Come on, lets go get ice cream." He told the kids. There was chorus of cheers and the kids ran out. "Not bad old man." Luke teased.

Harry chuckled and sat up. "One day, I'm going to get you on the mat for real kid. You watch, you watch." he said and took the water bottle Val offered and took a few swigs.

Luke laughed, "What? Me? My mum taught me better than that." He chuckled.

"Oh, that was great!" Diamond said. "I am going to draw that too! Mama Ro will _love_ to see that! Oh! So would Mama Celes!" she bounced on her toes.

Jude giggled and walked up next to Diamond and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's our Diamond, immortalizing the small funny moments where Dad gets dog piled." she giggled more.

Harry chuckled. "You go right ahead and do that. I want to see that." he said and drank more of the drink and stood up and looked at the bottle. "That's good." he said sounding a little surprised.

Diamond gave a little blush at Harry's comment about wanting to see her drawings.

"So, what are you planning on doing later?" Luke asked, "Maybe we can have another rematch. OH! This time in the pool!"

"Pool sounds good, I'll have to see if your Mama can help me out with that. And no… cold water… tablet thingys." he added chuckling.

Val walked over to Luke, despite being younger he felt he could relate to Luke but maybe that had to do with Jude being Luke's best friend. "We can take you." he said to Harry.

"Yeah, totally!" Luke told him. He smiled at him. "Oh, Ice cream! Come on, lets get some ice cream!" He took Diamond's hand. "We'll see you later in the pool. Round two!"

Val grinned and took Jude's waist and led her out too.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and finished off the gatoraide and then walked over to the showers and grabbed one. He got out wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to his office and plopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm and fell asleep.

" _Potter!" Professor Trelawney snapped. "Pay attention! Your death is not a game!" She picked up his tea cup. "The Grim! My dear boy! I'm sorry."_

 _Harry blinked in surprise. "Er… sorry Professor." he said confused._

" _The Grim, dear boy! You have the Grim! Why don't you pay attention! Your future will be unpleasant, I am so sorry for your loss." she told him. "But you cannot let this stop you. You will learn Divination and maybe… just maybe you will survive by reading all the signs."_

" _Er… no… no thanks. I uh don't need to know… Im good. Happy.. married." he said to her and pulled away from her freakishly close face._

" _Married? Potter you are entirely too…" she gave a little sighe and then shook her head. "You have to listen to me, Potter. I will save your life. Just look for the signs." She walked behind him and placed her arms around him. "Potter, please… I beg you."_

 _Harry gave a horrified sound and pushed her hands down. "No. I'm good, good and saved. I'm good. Thanks but uh...no thanks." he said moving away from her shivering._

" _Harry please!" she bed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you! I want you. With me by your side I can save you, please!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to bring his head down so she could kiss him. She had her eyes closed and her lips puckered._

" _Oh God, No!" Harry exclaimed._ Suddenly he was tumbling off the couch in his office trying to get away from Trelawney puckering lips. He gave a yelp and sat up suddenly and rubbed his head which had collided with the floor when he fell. He grumbled. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered and got up pulling the towel back around him. He growled again and headed for his closet to change. Once he was in shorts and a green t-shirt he went down to the kitchen to see that Lee and Celes were standing in front of the counter kissing. It appeared as though the action started right in the middle of doing something because both of them had a utensil in their hand. He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Geez, get a room." he teased as he sat down.

Lee pulled back with one last kiss. He chuckled and returned to what he was doing. "Sorry."

Celes giggled and blushed a little and looked at Harry. "Oh you look a little pale, you okay?" she asked.

"I had this horrible nightmare… I mean like truly horrible." he shivered.

Lee frowned. "What happened?"

"God… it was just horrible… I mean Trelawney was predicting the grim which is how a lot of my nightmares start with her doing that but then it melded into her being in _love_ me! She tried to kiss me!" he shivered.

Celes snorted and then turned away back to the potato salad.

Lee stood there for a long moment trying to make his face do what he wanted. Every time he thought he had it under control and went to speak it would morph into a smile. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly then looked back at Harry. "So… she lov…" he trailed off and turned his back to Harry and tried harder not to laugh.

That was about the time Celes gave one of her snorts and just busted out and doubled over unable to control herself any longer. "She… she… she loves you." she said lower her voice on the word love and laughing really hard, so hard her eyes filled with tears and she gripped the counter.

Lee couldn't fight it any more he fell out laughing. He held his middle as he gripped the sink and laughed harder. He was right there with Celes, tears in his eyes, stomach hurting, and running out of breath. He took a few breaths looked at Harry and just started laughing again.

Harry glared at them. "Laugh it up, Bears. Laugh it up. Ha-ha so funny Harry had a dream about Sybil Trelawney being mad about him." he said and got off his stool. "I'm going to go find someone who will comfort me not laugh at me." he gave a mock pout.

Celes turned still laughed and gripped Lee's arm. "No… stay… we are...aren't laughing…" she snorted. "At you…" she said and leaned into Lee a little trying to stay upright and take deep breaths but she'd look at Harry snort and start all over again.

Lee shook his head and then nodded. "Yes… I am…" He laughed. "Oh, God!" He said as he sank to the floor. "I… can't… I can't… breath…" He laughed again.

"Yeah I'm going to go find Roman or John." he pouted and left just as Celes sank down next to Lee. He reached out for Roman and found her in her workroom and went to it and poked his head in. "Hey Ro, you busy?" he asked.

Music played and Roman sang she came back up from her room at the same time Harry poked his head in. "Hey, Koa!" she greeted. "Come in."

Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him and gave her a smile. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm painting my room." She told him as she lifted her hands. She had dressed into one of her old painting clothes so that she didn't ruin Lee's clothes.

"Sounds fun… I would say can I see but I have a feeling you want that space to be yours…" he said looking around tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but I'll take pictures so that everyone can see." She took him in, "What's wrong, baby?" she asked automatically going into her babying Harry mode. "What happened?"

Harry crumbled a little. "I had this nightmare about Trelawney being in love with me and trying to kiss me and Celes and Lee just laughed at me when I told them." he said hearing the whine in his voice but not caring.

"Wait, what? She what?" Roman asked a little shocked. "Why would you have a dream like that? I ate what you ate, did it affect you or something?"

Harry thought about it, they had eaten the same thing for lunch. He sighed and then thought more about it and then his thoughts turned to the training room and the gatorade. "Oh that little red headed menace… and his little posse too!" he growled.

Roman frowned. "What did my little red head menace and his posse do to…" She trailed off as she figured it out. "They slipped you the nightmare thing I created for WWW… but that shouldn't have made you dream that. Not unless he… Oh…" She smiled. "My little boy is growing up." She said in a motherly way. Then she looked at Harry and cleared her throat. "Well… he is… oh, come here, I'll baby you until you think of a way to get him back and his posse. I won't even interfere." She opened her arms out to him.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. " _I shall get you for this Lucas Dorian Weasley, and your little posse too."_ he sent to Luke as he went into Roman's arms and hugged her close.

Luke sent him a chuckle. " _You sound just like the witch from Wizard of Oz. I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" He chuckled again. "Bring it on, dad. Bring it on."_

Roman snuggled her head closed to Harry's neck and ran her hands up and down his back. "My poor baby got tricked by my eldest baby. Its okay, baby. Mama Ro will hold you until you feel better." she told him.

Harry sighed and growled a little again as he held Roman. He buried his face in her hair and started to feel a little better. "I'm not talking to Lee and Celes either." he pouted.

Roman chuckled. "Its okay, I'm having my own little war with Lee. So if you feel like adding to that, then its okay. But not Celes. She will be too busy babying Lee." She kissed his neck and gave a little moan. "You took a shower recently. I can smell it."

Harry moaned and nodded. "I did after I worked out and the kids pounced me." he said and ran his hands over her backside and moaned again. "Celes has been babying Lee a lot hasn't she?" he said and kissed her neck. He lifted her by her ass and kissed to her collarbone uncaring that he was getting paint on his clothes.

She gave a little moan as she wrapped her legs around him. She leaned her head back and shivered. "When I get done with him, he will need all the babying he can get." She told Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said and kissed her. "If you need my help at all I am your partner in crime." he said with a wink. "Celes and Lee were cooking, you hungry?" he asked her.

"Not really," She told him. "We already ate, and I put Celes' ice cream in my little freezer so I can have in a little bit. That ass hat put some kind of stupid spell on all the ice cream in the freezer so that I can't have any. So in retaliation I melted one and poured it all over him." She gave a satisfied nod.

Harry chuckled. "Well that serves him right." he said and walked them over to sit in a chair with her. "Then I will just spend the afternoon in here with you and they can have their time and we'll have ours." he said and held onto her tighter and kissed her again.

Celes giggled again and shook her head as she bit into her sandwich and gave a little moan. "That hits the spot." she sighed and shut her eyes as she chewed and her eyes popped open. "Oh we should slice up green apples and put it on here too." she said as the odd craving urge hit.

"In your sandwich?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow. "Okay…" he got up and grabbed a green apple and sliced it up for her.

"Don't ask it just sounds yummy." Celes shrugged and added some and ate her sandwich and sighed. "Oh that's good… I don't know why but its really, really good." she said and held out an apple slice to him to eat. "Want just a slice of yummy apple?" she asked.

"I'll take a slice but not in my sandwich." he chuckled. He took the slice and set it down on his plate. "Oh," he got up and made her juice combination and then gave it to her as he grabbed a bottle of water. "After that glass and until tomorrow morning, you drink nothing but water, okay?"

Celes smiled and swung her legs and nodded. "Yes sir." she said and giggled. She liked when Lee took care of her. She sighed and ate more sandwich and drank her juice slower so she could make it last. "Hey what are we doing after lunch? You wanna go in my little lagoon room and play?" she asked him.

"Can't, John requested the night off from baby duty." Lee told her. "But tonight we can play." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh yes, please." she said and ate more sandwich. "I wonder what John's going to do with his free time." she wondered aloud. "Hmm, well for a little while after lunch I'm teaching the girls how to do a waltz for the wedding." she said.

"Fun, fun. I know the girls are going to enjoy that. Maybe my baby duty will be light. Until then… then again Hail is a little monster… But Kenzie is here so he should be easy." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Well I'd ask you to come help, but I think I'll just ask John and leave you to the little ones. Baby duty is good, I think I'll do it tomorrow." she giggled. "I love our babies." she said and rubbed her belly happily and looked at Lee with a grin.

Lee stood up and kissed her little belly. "Yes, I love them too." He stood up and kissed her. "Love you too. Maybe I'll pick on Albie and Cello today. I hadn't seen them for a while." He chuckled as he finished eating and then rinsed his plate.

Celes shook her head. "Have to solidify that cooties tale you have weaved for them don't you?" she asked. "You are so bad, babe… so, so bad." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Hey, its working… I should have thought about it when Lark was small." he chuckled and shrugged. "I don't think it would have worked though." he chuckled again.

Celes shook her head. "That boy is way too much like Blaise for it to work." she laughed and sighed. "Lee… he's made us grandparents… grandparents… I just can't even. I mean I'm happy he was responsible but I'm about to have a baby and now he is too?" she gave a little sigh.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "It was bound to happen. And besides, we aren't that old so its okay. Don't worry about it." He kissed her. "Babies are always a good thing no matter where they come from."

Celes smiled at him. "We would be the experts on that." she said and slid off her stool and rinsed her own empty plate. "Well help me find John I want to see if he'll help me show the girls the guys part of dancing." she said bouncing on her toes.

"Yes, ma'am." he kissed her and tucked her hand into his elbow and walked her out the kitchen. It didn't take them long to find John. He was with some of the kids in the nursery playing with them. Hail, Kenzie, and Vinny were in their own little worlds playing and talking amongst themselves as John helped build a lego bridge for Cello and Albie.

Celes grinned and watched them for a minute then kissed Lee's bicep and walked over to John. "Hey, John. Will you help me this afternoon? I need a dance partner." she said.

"Dancing, eh?" John said as he connected another piece. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sure."

"You're not going to leave now, are you?" Cello asked. "We are almost done."

"I'll help you guys." Lee offered.

Cello looked up at Lee then over to Albie seeing if it was okay with him.

"Mr. Daddy can help." he said and smiled up at Lee.

Celes giggled. "I just love that he calls you that." she said to Lee and offered John her hand.

John stood up and took her hand. "Have fun boys."

"Mr. Daddy, will I ever be just daddy?" Lee was heard asking as John and Celes left.

Celes giggled and looked up at John craning her neck a little. "So how are you? Did Hail, Kenz and Vinny have fun after I went to help Lee?" she asked.

John chuckled, "Of course they did. Ro took over. She was teaching them to use their hands as little water pistols… it didn't go too well. They all ended up splacing her and she splashing them. It was cute."

Celes giggled. "Did you take a picture?" she asked. "I can add it to one of my walls if you did." she said and led him into the studio and flipped on the lights.

"No, I didn't think about it." John told her. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

Celes smiled. "That's okay." she said and walked over to him and kissed his bicep and waved a hand and she was wearing something easier to dance in. She turned as the girls lined in followed by the boys. "Oh I see you decided to bring the boys along." she giggled.

Lark gave his mother a smile. "Yeah, thanks Mama. I wanted to spend the afternoon learning to waltz." he said but wasn't even close to upset.

Evie hit his arm. "It'll be fun stop complaining you." she said and kissed his cheek.

"You too?" Luke asked, not sounding sarcastic but just poking fun at Nick." he smiled and took Diamond's hand and twirled her. "I'm so going to be the best in the class." He winked as his siblings as he threw out the challenge.

Jude snorted at him. "Yeah okay." she said and grabbed Val's hand. The two of them prepared.

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay. Lets get started." she said going into Madam Diggory mode. She clapped her hands. "Pair off." she said and they did and she walked to each pair and put them in frame. She pushed Diamond back a little. "So we can see your pretty face, little gem." she said and held her chin a minute then looked at Luke. "Perfection, smoosh." she said to him and moved on to Jude and Val. "You two are just here for fun admit it." she said to them and then moved on and fixed everyone else then stepped back and smiled up at John as they went into hold. "Okay, its quick, quick slow." she said and nodded to John and they did it a few times for the kids. "Now lets all try it together."

Luke smiled down at Diamond and she blushed as she looked down at their feet. Luke lifted her chin. "Trust me. Only me, okay?" He whispered to her. "Don't look at anyone else. Just at me." when she nodded Luke started them dancing. In no time they were gliding across the floor looking almost as good as Jude and Val.

Lark and Evie only danced for a bit until she got tired. He kissed his mother's cheek and they left so Evie could nap. He promised he'd practice with her, not that he didn't know it already.

Nick swept Skie around the floor like it was nothing, he enjoyed dancing and with Skie it just… felt perfect. He started to hum to a tune in his head.

Celes smiled and waved a hand and an old song started and she looked at John deciding the kids pretty much got it. "Dance with me John." she said softly stepping closer to him.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to ask." He told her.

"Oh well then, by all means." she said with a giggle.

"Okay." he wandered around the dance studio for a bit making a slow round to end up next to Celes. "Celes Diggory, I have been watching from across the room and even made the challenging task of dodging my way to you. Would you give me the honor and pleasure of dancing with me?" He said as he held out his hand and bowed to her.

Celes smiled. "I thought you would never ask." she said taking his hand.

John smiled and swept her into the waltz, floating her around Luke and Diamond, Jude and Val, and Nick and Skie. "I must stay, Miss Diggory, you are looking lovely this fine evening."

Celes blushed and smiled up at him as they spun. "You look pretty dapper yourself, Mr. Keiluipei." she giggled and allowed him to spin her out and back in.

"Call me John, I insist." He told her and smiled down at her.

"Oh, well if you insist then I insist you call me Celes." she said in a breathy voice.

He gave her a little moan, "Oh, but of course, Celes." he breathed her name so that it sound like a soft moan, then he winked at her.

Celes shivered and grinned. "You, John, are so cute and wonderful. And I just love dancing with you." she said to him.

He gasped a little. "Just cute? No, m'lady, women such as you are cute… even beautiful. I am handsome."

"Handsome, dashing and debonair?" she asked him. "Yes, yes I believe you are all of those." she allowed.

John chuckled then he leaned down and kissed her. "We are going to be sandalus." He said against her lips. He kissed her again. "Oh, that's it, I have made a scandal of the both of you, we have no choice but to marry."

Celes gave a mock faint and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh I fear we must." she said in a breathy southern voice. "I mean what would my daddy say?" she asked giggling.

Luke cleared his voice. "Do you two always act so… _weird_?" he asked and chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Where do you think Jude gets it?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm not like that." Jude defended.

"I can back her on that." Luke said. "I've been with her night and day and not once has she went off into her old little world mixing Gone with the Wind with some cheesy romance novel." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Well expect that to change soon." she winked at Luke. "Soon you'll be doing the same things with our little gem there. Don't deny it even your mother does." she said to him.

Diamond giggled as she blushed and hid her face into Luke's arm.

Luke smiled. "Awe, see what you did. Now I have to go and fix her." He laughed and wrapped an arm around Diamond. "Come on, Val, Jude. We have some fixing to do." he told them. " _And planning for test two and prepare for payback from dad."_

Jude giggled and took Val's hand and the four of them left.

Nick turned to Celes. "Thanks Mama, see you later." he said winking. "Oh and I don't think its cheezy for the record and neither does Skie."

Skie giggled and blushed. "That's because you do that to me all the time." she said as they walked out.

John chuckled. "I'm sure Luke was just looking for a way out." He told them. "But thanks."

"Anytime Papa." Nick said and led Skie away from the studio.

Celes turned to John and bounced on her toes. "So, now we are alone, what will you do with me?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to do something I have yet to do with you." He told her and took her by the hand. They walked up to the third floor to their room. He laid her down and crawled into the bed with her and pulled her into his side. He sighed as he took in the feel of her next to him. "I think laying here and talking is nice. It creates intimacy between us." He told her as he pressed his face into her hair and took in her honey scent.

Celes smiled and ran a hand through his hair. She hummed for a minute and then looked down at him without moving her head. "Do you wish we lived in Hawaii all the time?" she asked him and snuggled a little closer throwing one of her legs over his.

He smiled, "Sometimes I do." He told her. "But I told you before my home is where you and everyone else is. So wherever you all want to go or stay I'm at home with it."

Celes smiled. "Have I ever told you that you feel like home to me too. I have that feeling with you in way I don't with any of the others." she said softly and traced her fingers over his shoulder.

"No you haven't and I would point out that is a false emotion." He told her. He looked at her. "You fall so easily into false emotions. We both know the one you feel at home with is Roman. I just create a space for us so that you will feel comfortable. Its part of the Hawaiian magic. We don't judge so there is always a feel of home."

Celes nodded and sighed. "You're right, I just wear my heart and emotions right where they can be seen and stomped on too." she shrugged. "I like it though, feeling comfortable with you… in the beginning… I didn't always. I mean before I knew what I know now." she said.

He nodded, "I know." He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her red hair. "We had to get to know each other. Find out our likes and dislikes. And then opening up to each other in a way I know it made you feel uncomfortable. Now you are comfortable with it and you enjoy it. It has it tranquillity when you are able to lay with the person you love and feel safe and loved."

Celes smiled and touched his chin lightly. "There is, I think on our honeymoon we should just stay in. Be in bed or eating. I don't care where we go, as long as I get to be with you every hour and minute of the day for that time." she said.

He smiled at her. "That will be nice. And I know the right place for that."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked. "And may I ask where is this place?"

"Yes you may." He smiled but didn't elaborate.

Celes giggled. "Oh so surprise then? I like surprises I can wait." she said and looked at him with a half smile and kissed him. "Do you know how long you have been in our lives now?" she asked.

"I would say two or three years. That is how old Bree and Lana are."

Celes nodded. "I think that… you coming into our lives, my life… just changed it. But it was good change, great change." she sighed trying to figure out what she was saying. "I mean in terms of our past lives and all that, you've always been meant to be here but… I like to think I fell in love with you because I love you, not because… the spirit in me is in love with the spirit in you… does that make sense?" she asked.

John pressed a finger to her lips. "Just say: 'John, you complete us and I love you.' that is all you have to say."

Celes smiled against his finger. "Sorry." she whispered. "John, you complete us and I love you." she whispered.

"Celes, I love you too and by you pointing out that I belong with you I will be forever in love with you." he kissed her. "You are truly a light. You came into my life at a dark time and gave your love." He smiled at her.

Celes' eyes watered with his words and she smiled back. "I'm glad." she said softly. "I'm glad I could do that for you."

He kissed her and pulled her down next to him. "Nap with me?"

"Yes." she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

As the month went by Roman found herself in a weird routine. She woke up in Celes and Lee's bed every morning. She would quickly leave when they woke up, go down to the media room and lay there until Celes joined her, Luke would make his way to the media room, sometimes with Diamond. After the first round of kids and people eating Ro would get up with Celes and go eat breakfast. They would discuss what they had planned for the day and then go on about their day. Each day Roman made sure to do something to Lee. It didn't matter if he got her back that day or a couple of days later. She made it a point to make sure he was on the receiving end of her pranks. Then if he wasn't around Celes or swooping her away Roman tried to make it a point to spend as much time with her. When they made love she tried her best to please her more so that she would stay with her. When she couldn't have Celes she would bounce between Harry and John. Not once did Lee make any advances towards her or raise a heated look at her.

However, his mood did become more and more darker around Roman each day. It was too the point that the tension could be felt every time they were in a room. He would snap at her and Ro would snap back. She wasn't going to take his abuse and allow him to have the last word. She even became underhanded like Damon. When she was alone and they were snapping at each other, she would wait until Celes was close by to turn on the water works and have Celes snap at Lee.

Roman never explained to anyone why she and Lee were at each other's throats and then again no one really bothered to ask. Most days she spent time in her private room working on painting her mural. Harry spent time with her when he thought she was being too isolated. John would check on her every now and then but other than that he tried to keep his distance between the feud of Lee and Roman.

It was now two and a half week _after_ she was supposed to give birth to Damon and there was no Damon. But there was plenty of false labor, especially when she and Lee were snapping off at each other. The worst was when Lee turned her ice cream into pumpkin flavors. After suffering the pain of the false labor and resting. Roman retaliated by charming the kitchen. Every time he walked in to cook he either burned the food, himself, or cut himself. Celes had put an end to that, saying that it was too dangerous.

Roman now laid in the media room wrapped in her blanket, waiting for Celes to come down. She and Lee had gotten into a little tiff again. He woke up with Roman kneeing him in the jewels in her sleep. In return Lee pulled her out the bed and kicked her out, slamming the door behind her. At first she was tempted to pop back into the room and crawl back into the bed but then she realized she was in Lee and Celes' room again. So she only sighed and made her way back down to the media room to curl up on the bed.

Celes shuffled into the media room like she did every morning after comforting Lee. It seemed to become that over the weeks. At first it was just the two of them talking about Roman being in their bed, and while they weren't upset they found it strange. Celes would keep repeating it was just Damon. But as her pranks got worse Celes knew that it wasn't just Damon. Something in Roman was hurting and there was nothing anyone could do about it until Zoe was born. She tried her best to stay out of it too, she didn't want to take sides or be in the middle. The only time she had was the whole kitchen incident. She sighed and crawled into the bed with Roman and pulled her close. She really didn't know what she was doing, she just knew that she needed to be held. She put her face into the back of Roman's neck and shut her eyes. She wanted to tell Roman it was getting bad, and that she was really worried but she knew that wouldn't help at all, and it would just put her in the middle. "So, what bad dream did you have last night?" she whispered instead.

Roman closed her eyes as she took comfort in Celes. "Marshmallow man." She whispered as she lied. The real nightmare she kept having was one that she didn't want to speak of or wanted Celes to know. It a combination of two in one. Lee leaving and being stillborn.

Celes sighed, she knew Roman was lying but didn't push it. "Its okay, Ro. Nothing bad will ever happen." she whispered. "I won't let it."

Roman nodded as she wiped her eyes with her blanket. "Promise?"

Celes held her tighter. "I promise. Can you roll over and look at me?" she asked.

Roman rolled over over so that she was facing Celes. She looked at her and then lowered her eyes.

Celes touched her chin so that she looked back at her. "I love you. We all love you." she whispered and rubbed her nose against Roman's. "And I'm never, ever going to let anything bad happen to you or any of us." she whispered. "As long as I have breath in my lungs I will fight for that."

Roman nodded and pressed closer. She tucked her head under Celes' chin and closed her eyes. She wanted to stay like this forever. Just her and Celes, but she knew that was Damon in her. She knew she and Celes were forever and she knew she and the boys were also forever, but why did it feel so hard? She took a deep breath and kissed her neck. "Sorry, I know you must be tired of me popping into your room. I promise to make it after Damon is born. I'll send you and Lee on a vacation or something." She told her. "Like to Romania. You wanted to go there with him the first time."

Celes gave a little smiled liking the idea, but she was unsure it would ever actually happen. "That sounds nice. Maybe that could work. But Roman, I don't mind I know why you do it. And despite everything, I think Lee does too." she added the last part softly and rubbed Roman's back.

She snorted. "No he don't. He just thinks I'm being a pain in the ass and terrorizing him. He don't care and unlike him, I do follow through on my promises to making up things." She kissed Celes. "Especially you."

Celes smiled instead of launching into how ridiculous that sounded. She knew that was one of the problems between them but she also knew that for some reason… it just wasn't a priority for Lee. She kissed Roman back and sighed. "Okay, well I look forward to it then. Thank you." she said to her and kissed her again.

Roman smiled brightly at her and kissed her a few more times. "Mmm, you taste good." She giggled and rubbed her nose against Celes'.

Celes giggled. "You taste pretty good yourself, since Lana you always have a mild spice flavor and fruit." she moaned and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled, "So I'm sweet and spicy?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'd say like the sour patch kids in li hing but that's the wrong flavor combination." she giggled. "I like you sweet and spicy. You're more sweet in Hawaii though cause you tend to eat a lot of fruit." she said and trailed a set of kisses over her chin and down her neck. "Huh, I wonder why I thought of that combination in reference to you? I mean who is a little sweet, a little sour, and a little salty?" she asked and continued to run little kisses over her neck.

She giggled as she shivered a little. "Maybe because I'm sweet, sour, and a little salty. THen again you are also pregnant, so maybe that would be a good combination." she gave a little moan as she leaned her head back.

Celes gave a little moan as she pushed her hands under the blanket and touched Roman's breast and rolled her thumbs across her nipples. "Luke will be here soon." she panted and moaned as she slipped her hands up Roman's shirt now.

Roman moaned then whimpered. "I would put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign but I don't think he will see it." She giggled and moaned some more as she pressed her breast into her hands. She shivered at her warm touch and then moaned. She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She loved to the feel of how warm she was in her arms.

Celes brushed her thumbs across Roman's nipples again and shivered and kissed her deeper. She kissed down her chin and neck again and pushed her knee in between Roman's legs and press her core against Roman's thigh as she pressed her thigh into Roman's core.

Roman shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips and pressed her thigh closer to Celes' core. She moaned as she leaned forward and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned louder as she kissed her. "God… I feel like a starved woman." she kissed her again and rolled her hips against her thigh.

Celes moaned and shivered at her words and rolled her own hips as the feeling shot through her from her core all the way into her chest. "Roman…" she moaned and shut her eyes and as if it was almost an automatic action opened herself to Roman. She had, had lots of sex lately. It seemed if she wasn't with Lee she was with Roman. She spent time with John and Harry but it rarely resulted in sex. Celes craved this kind of love though, the open kind, the kind it seemed Lee didn't feel he could give her or just didn't. Her insecurity about it cropped up and she pushed it down and kissed Roman harder. "We… have… to go… fast… before Smoosh gets here." she panted.

Roman nodded and moaned as she opened to her. She held her closer and rocked her hips a little harder and faster. She panted and shivered as she clung to Celes. She kissed down her neck and moaned again. She felt Celes' love and need and returned her own.

Celes gasped and moaned and held onto Roman tighter. She needed Roman so badly, and that need slammed into her so suddenly and so strongly and was amplified by Roman's own need that her eyes filled with tears and she rolled her hips faster and kissed Roman again and then along her jawline. She moaned as the tears fell from her eyes and pressed her forehead against Roman's.

Roman shivered as her orgasm filled her body and demanded a release. It was too soon, she didn't want to let go of Celes yet. She moaned, shivered, and sniffed. She kissed Celes and moaned again. "Cel…" She breathed. "Cele…" She whimpered as she tried to hold back her release but knew she had to give in, especially with Luke slowly making his way to the media room.

Celes moaned. "Later… I will… be with you… I promise…" she panted letting her know it was okay to release. She moaned as her orgasm started to quake her. "I… love… you… so much." she panted.

Roman moaned out her orgasm and held onto Celes as her body jerked. " _I love you."_ She sent her as her body continued to jerk.

Celes smiled and closed her eyes and hummed to her. She was content and radiating with happiness and love.

Roman moaned and found herself drifting of and sighing as she was blanketed in Celes' happiness and love. She gave a little goran when she felt a contraction. "Stupid… fake… labor thing."

Luke shuffled in. He scooted Celes and Roman over and laid in the bed. next to Roman. Diamond walked in and smiled. She scooted Luke over and crawled into his blanket.

This morning a little change happen as Jude and Val came in. Jude snuggled on the other side of her mother while Val curled in behind her. "Morning." she sighed and fell back asleep.

Roman looked around and giggled. "We are surrounded by sleepy kids." she whispered.

Lana walked in alone. She looked like she had just awakened herself. She had a liitel scowl on her face as she walked over to the bed. She climbed up on the bed. Stepped over Diamond and onto Luke, then she crawled over him and buried herself between Roman and Celes. In no time she was fast asleep.

Celes sighed and snuggled closer to Lana. "What going on today?" she whispered.

Bree came in dragging Brax behind her. He looked upset but she looked determined. They crawled up onto the bed and Bree wiggled between Celes and Roman and hugged Lana. "I'm sorry." she said to her sleeping form and fell asleep.

Brax just sat at the end of the bed half sleeping while he watched cartoons on the tv.

Roman sat up and looked over to Brax, "Brax." She whispered. "Come snuggle with us."

Brax shook his head. "Too much, I'll just watch cartoon until Bree and Lana want to play again." he said with a smile and went back to his cartoons.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She sighed as she laid there holding Celes around Lana and Bree. She was content. She had a family and they were nearly all around her. She enjoyed her life, even the bumps that do occur. Its what made them all stronger. She sighed when Damon woke and kicked because he was hungry. That's when a thought hit her. "I'm going to starve him out." Roman told Celes. She smiled as she wiggled out of the bed and nearly fell out. She squealed but caught her balance. "Come on, breakfast will be my last meal." She giggled.

Celes giggled and kissed the girls and ran a hand over Bree's cheek wiping a tear and then got up and took Roman's hand. "Lets go get something good. I can cook if you want." she said kissing her.

"Okay." She said and walked with her to the kitchen. She smiled at Harry and John. "I am here to have my last meal."

Harry chuckled. "Um, okay…" he said.

John frowned. "You're going to try to starve Damon out? That's not healthy, Ro." he said sounding more like a healer.

Celes giggled. "She'll be fine, Dai won't be able to last without food." she said and went over and started putting together breakfast.

"Yeah! I mean its been two and a half weeks since he should have been more. In a couple more days he will be a month overdue. And when you are a month overdue on your bills lights start turning off, gas, and you get eviction notices. So this is Damon's eviction notice."

"Yeah I mean, come on, Zoe is due next week." Celes pointed out. "And she's two weeks younger by conceptions rates."

John laughed. "Alright but I'm going to monitor you more closely." he said.

Roman smiled at him. "Monitor away. Oh! And I'm taking away the cravings. I am so not going to eat ice cream any more." She looked down at her belly and shook it. "Do you hear me, no more ice cream."

" _Yeah, right. We both this is not going to work._ " Damon told her.

Roman snorted. " _I only see two options, either you give in or I give in. Either way you are coming out because John is on standby and ready to pop me."_

Damon gave a little growl. " _I accept your challenge!"_

Roman gave a nod. "We are ready to play."

Celes giggled as she started to poach some eggs and pulled out English muffins she'd made a few days before to put the eggs on top of. She hummed and went to get the potato cakes out. "How many you want?" she asked Roman.

"I want two!" she said raising two fingers. She rubbed her belly and and bobbed her head as she hummed, Shigure's 'High School Girls' song.

John and Celes both gave laughs when the recognized the tune.

Celes turned back and started to fry the potato cakes and flipped the eggs. She hummed her own song and swayed a little as she sang some. "You are the only exception, well you are the only exception…" she trailed off and hummed the bridge.

"So, since I'm starving Damon out I think I'll have to take it easy, huh?" she asked.

John nodded. "I think it may be best if you go on bed rest for the duration of the starving." he said shaking his head still trying to figure out why he'd agreed to this.

Roman groaned, I don't like bed rest."

" _Ha-ha!"_ Damon sent her.

"Oh, hush, you! You don't talk to me and then when I decided to evict you, now you become all chatty. Oh, I'm going on bed rest."

John smiled. "I won't take sex away though, that may actually help." he said to her and ran a finger over her cheek.

Harry chuckled. "Well that's good." he said grinning at Roman with heated eyes.

Roman shivered from John's touch and Harry's eyes. "Horn dogs." she told them and giggled.

Celes giggled and brought the plate over to Roman. "And what to drink with your last meal, and you'll need to at least drink water while you starve Dai out." she said.

"I can do that, lots of water. Make him slosh around." She said shaking her belly again. She smiled, "I will have a mixture of… mango, pineapple, and orange juice."

Lee walked into the kitchen and gave a general greeting of morning but didn't look at Roman, nor did Roman look at him. He kissed Celes, "Have you eaten yet?" he asked her as he smelled the food she had prepared. "Sit down, I'll make your plate."

Celes smiled at him. "Thank you." she said and kissed him again before she sat down next to Roman. "You'd better, the human body can go without food but not water." she said kissing Roman's cheek. She looked at Lee as he made the same thing she'd just made for Roman and hummed another song. A John Legend one now.

Roman smiled at her as she ate her food. "Yep. So operation evic Damon is under way." She giggled. She shook her belly again and Damon just laughed at her.

"So whats the plan other than Ro being on bedrest then?" Celes asked everyone.

Harry chuckled. "I have a few things to take care of to put off the grand opening of McPotter and then maybe I'll come home and tease Roman for a while." he laughed.

"Bedrest? Why is she going on bedrest?" Lee asked.

Roman rolled her eyes slightly annoyed that he was talking about her like she wasn't even in the room. "I am on a hunger strike." she told him.

Lee looked at her and then chuckled, "Yeah, right. Really why are you going on bedrest?"

"I am starving Damon out. Geez! Don't you hear?" Roman told him.

He frowned at her. "No." He told her and set a plate down in front of Celes. "No, you are not allowed to do your hunger strike. Come up with something else."

"You know, the last I checked, you don't tell me what to do, especially when it comes to Damon. Matter of fact you haven't told me what to do for the past nine months." Roman told her. "I thought you of all people would be glad since I can't do anything." she grumbled.

"Hey… come on don't argue." Harry said gently.

Celes ducked her head and ate her food starting to feel a little uncomfortable she shifted in her seat and kept her mouth shut.

Lee glared at Roman as she glared back at him. " _This isn't over."_

" _Whatever you say,_ Princess." Roman sent back.

He didn't know what annoyed him more. THe fact that every time she bested him she would call him 'Princess', that she zeroed in on him, or that she was starving herself to get Damon to come out. He gave a growl in the back of his throat. She had a mixture of Damon and herself and they both were at war with him. He was outnumbered and it was unfair.

Celes continued to eat quietly as her vision blurred with tears. She could feel Lee's frustration, anger and annoyance with Roman and she could feel Roman defiance, anger and annoyance with Lee. She ducked her head lower and ate a little slower and tried not to draw attention to herself.

Harry gave a deep sigh and walked over to Roman. "Come on Ro, we can go set you up in the media room and watch a movie or play a game okay?" he asked her.

Roman looked away from Lee and felt Celes' upsetness. She rubbed her back and then slid off the chair. and followed Harry out the kitchen. It wasn't fair. Roman would spend time with Lee and when Lee came around _she_ had to be the first to leave. She wanted to be with Celes but she didn't want her to be upset.

Lee watched them go and sighed a little. He looked at Celes and sat next to her. He pulled her into his side. "I'm sorry." He told her as he held her.

Celes sniffed and gave a little sob. "I just want you two to stop fighting." she whispered and buried her face in his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm really sorry." He told her as he buried his face into her air. "I'm sorry."

Celes hugged him closer to her and soothed him knowing all the 'I'm sorrys' werent for her. That idea alone made her cry harder because she knew he wanted to make things up to Roman, but she also knew there seemed to be something almost… blocking his feelings for Roman. She pressed her cheek into his sternum and listened to his heartbeat.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down as best he could. He had tried to keep from fighting in front of Celes because her emotions were amplified. Then again every time he was alone with Roman it didn't end well, especially for him. Cause Celes seemed to have an antenna to naturally seek him or Roman out and when she did stumbled upon them Roman had teared up and made him look like the bad guy. "Come on, love, eat your food." He whispered. "Then you can go and set up with Roman, okay?"

Celes looked up and gave him a pained expression, she really was torn between what she wanted. She wanted Roman but she wanted Lee too. She couldn't figure it out. She kissed his chest just to the left of his heart and gave a little gasp and blush and turned and ate her food. "Okay." she whispered.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. He got up and poured himself some tea. He looked over to John. " _Why are you allowing her to starve herself. I know it can't be good for the baby."_ he sent him privately.

" _Its not, lord knows its not. But shes got it in her head… I'm going to slip vitamins into her water though so that should offset it a little bit. But you know Roman the best after Celes you know when she gets an idea she get bullheaded about it. Its like arguing with a brick wall when you try."_ he sighed and looked at Celes. " _Maybe Celes can get Damon to come out."_

"Damn monster… woman child." He said under his breath so that no one could hear him. " _You guys could have backed me though. She can't stick to something if all of us tell no."_

" _When Roman wants something she will find a way to make it happen even if we all tell her it can't. You'll remember Nogitsune?"_ John sent back to Lee and reached over and wiped some tears off Celes' cheek.

Lee gave a half smile. Nogitsune was really unexpected. He sighed as he got up and poured himself some more tea. He mixed Celes' juices and gave her a glass. "So, what are you doing today?" He asked John.

"Monitor Roman and Damon, spend time with the kids. Maybe this afternoon take a nap." he said with a smile.

Celes gave a little smile, since she had asked for the juice combination Lee had let her have two glasses of it a day. Just enough to get her fix but not enough to get her hyper. She picked up the glass and drank some feeling a little happier.

Lee chuckled, "You know, I haven't see Noah and Emrys for a while. How are they doing?"

"They mostly keep to themselves. Emrys is really shy, she rarely talks and when she does its not for long. The only other kid who seems to like her or at least tries with her is Albie." John shrugged.

"Uh-oh. I think I need to reinforce the cooties." Lee chuckled.

John chuckled. "I don't think its like that, keeping girls away from him isn't going to help." he sighed. "I get figure this girl out though." he said. "I know kids and shes just… closed."

Lee shrugged, "Ro was closed when she was younger. Maybe its not so great at home." he told him. "Maybe we can get Noah to ask what her favorite dish is and I can cook it."

"That could work." John nodded.

"Food is your solution to everything, love." Celes piped in and kissed Lee's bicep and then took his tea and sipped a little and handed it back.

"Yeah, well, it can really work. It helps fuel the body and when its a favorite dish it can relax people." Lee said as he drank his tea. "Besides, I hear no complaints from you beside the word 'yummy'." he teased.

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay I admit you do make pretty yummy food." she said and looked at John. "Im sure you totally agree." she teased him.

John chuckled. "He makes very delicious food."

"See, a new word besides yummy."

Celes giggled. "You like my word because its all me when I say that word." she said nudging him. "Yum-mee." she emphasized the word out for him and licked her lips.

He chuckled, "Yes, I also enjoy picking on you too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Your lips ar yummy." he said against her lips.

Celes smiled against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him dipping her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around. "Your tongue is yummy." she mumbled against his lips.

Lee moaned and kissed her again.

"Can my stomach be filled with yumminess before you do other things?" Luke asked. "Get a room, geez." He kissed Celes on the cheek.

Diamond giggled and sat between Luke and John. "Luke was getting nervous with Papa Harry in the same room." She giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Oh really? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, just jumped on him the other week with all the kids. He hasn't gotten over it." Luke smiled.

"Well then, maybe he should." Celes noted with a giggle. "You want me to make you something or your Daddy here? Or even Papa can make you some food." she giggled again and drank the rest of her juice.

"I'm out of the running for cooking, time to go rally the kids to eat." John said getting off his stool and setting his coffee cup next to the sink. He smiled and winked at them all and then left the kitchen to gather kids.

Lee chuckled, "Slinking off." he shook his head. He leaned over and kissed Celes. "Go join Roman and I'll come and get you when I'm done cleaning the kitchen. We can go do something later."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh! Can we go on a date?" she asked sliding off her stool.

"You want to go out? Think of a place and we will go." He kissed her again and smacked her ass as he shooed her out.

Celes giggled and went to the media room and found Harry and Roman playing wizard's chess. She was creaming Harry. She smiled brightly. "Hi!" she said getting up onto the bed and snuggling next to Roman.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around her. She placed kisses all over her face. "Hi. I'm beating Harry, see." She giggled as she watched the board. "Draco taught me how to play properly."

Celes smiled and watched. "I'm glad that he did. You're better now than you were before. I think if you're creaming Harry you'll decimate Ronald." she giggled.

Roman smiled brightly. "See now I have a reason to really play Ron. I'll even tell him I'm not using my powers." She giggled. "Draco had showed me and then to feed into my destruction we switched to the wizards chess so I can watch the pieces beat each other up."

Celes laughed again and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm glad."

Harry growled as Roman took another piece. "Just… wrong." he chuckled and looked at her with dancing eyes and then at Celes who was cheering her on. "Can't cheer for me?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Harry, Harry he's our guy if he can't do it...GREAT!" she yelled giggling.

Roman laughed and nearly fell over laughing. "Oh, that was great! She totally went Geni on you." She laughed again.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to leave, everyone is teasing me lately." he pouted.

Celes giggled and touched Harry's cheek. "We tease because we love you." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, okay." he responded but smiled.

Roman smiled, "You know I'll baby you, however, I have to beat you first and then I'll help you lick your wounds." She giggled.

Harry growled again. "Then maybe I shall exact my revenge upon you in the only fashion I know." he said with heated eyes as he moved another piece.

"Oh, but you will be gentle with me, won't you?" She asked sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes as she took his piece. "Check mate."

Harry growled and pushed the board out of the way and came at Roman and pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. "I can do gentle." he said to her.

Celes smiled a slid off the bed and slipped out of the room to let them have their time. She hummed to herself as she went to the closet of awesome to find something to wear. She thought maybe she and Lee could go to the London eye. She ran her hands along the dresses as she thought about what to wear. She finally landed on a dark green dress that billowed out below her breasts and would lay nicely over her belly. She put it on and spun in the mirror feeling like a little girl. She giggled and sat down and started to braid flowers like the ones Lee would give her into her hair and continued to hum.

There was a small knock on the door and then it opened. Lana poked her head in. "Ree-ree, she's in here!" she called and pushed the door open and walked into the closets.

Celes turned to Lana and then Bree as they walked in and smiled as she secured her hair and placed it in front of her down one side. "What can I do for you, little ladies."

"Mum said that Dad has to leave. She kicked him out the media room. So Ree-ree wants to dress up and play tea party." Lana told her and then made a little face. "Will you dress us up?" She asked a little pained.

Celes smiled at them and then looked at Lana again. "How about you play the boy that Bree invites." she suggested to her. "And little Miss. Brieseius can wear a pretty dress. And you can wear one of your brothers old suits." she said to Bree.

Bree gave a little squeal of delight and grabbed Lana's arm. "Do that, Lala, do that!" she said.

She nodded. "I can do that."

Celes smiled and started the process. She went to the part of the closet that held all the kids dress clothes and dress Bree in a white and blue dress and Lana in a little black suit with a green vest. She did Bree's hair in ringlets and just braided Lana's down her back and tied it with a green ribbon. When she finished she went over and slipped on shoes to match her dress, little black flats, and helped the girls with both their shoes and then took their hands and led them out of the closet. "Come on, lets go set up for your tea." she said to them.

Lana did a hop as she took Bree's hand and they walked down to the media room. "Tada!" she said as she ran in with Bree. "Look we are dressed and ready for tea. Ree-ree is the girl and I get to play the boy."

Roman smiled, "And you are cute!" she squealed. "Oh, I mean you are handsome and Bree is so pretty!"

Bree giggled and blushed and hugged Lana. "I like when Lala is dressed like this." she said.

Celes giggled and watched them from the door. " _Lana is so much like you Ro, she just wants to be the guy."_ she sent to Roman with a smile.

Roman smiled and looked up at Celes as she took in her dress and gave her a hot look. " _Oh, yes, very much so."_

Celes shivered under the effect of her hot stare and blushed. "You like my dress too?" she asked coyly picking up the end a little.

"Yes, yes I do." She sent her magic self to press against Celes' back and hugged her. She slid her hands down to her breast and one even further to her thigh. " _Oh, I could have you now if you'd let me."_ she sent her.

Celes shivered again and shut her eyes a minute. " _I don't know how much time I have."_ she said back and sent her a moan as she held onto the door frame and spread her legs just a bit.

" _We have all the time in the world, all you have to do is say yes."_ she told her as her magic self kissed down the side of her neck and slowly slid her hand up her thigh.

"Hey, Cel, you ready?" Lee asked as he walked up behind her. "You look very pretty." he kissed the top of her head and looked into the room. "You girls going to play tea again?" he asked Bree and Lana.

"Yes, look, I'm the boy this time." Lana said as she jumped up to show him the suit she was wearing.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Just like your mum."

Celes smiled. "Shes very dashing." she said and shivered still a little and gave Roman an apologetic look when she saw her face. " _I said I didn't have a whole lot of time. I'm sorry."_

" _No, its okay. Have fun."_ Roman told her and blew her a kiss. "Now, Miss Bree, you are the hostess." She smiled down at her.

Celes gave a little sigh and watched Roman for a few more seconds and then turned to Lee and led him away from the room. "I thought we could go to the London eye and then have lunch out at one of the cafes along the Thames." she said to him with a smile.

Lee nodded, "That sounds good to me. Its a nice day so its a perfect time to go out." He kissed her and laced his fingers with hers and started on their way out the door.

"Hey!" Luke said running after them and slid to a halt in front of them. He was still dressed in his pajamas. "Where you guys going? Wait, I don't want to know. When will you be back?" He asked looking at them excitedly.

"Uh… late afternoon. Why do you ask?" Lee asked him.

"Oh, no reason." He smiled.

"Are all your parents suspicious of you?" Diamond asked.

Lee snorted, "You met his mother, his father was just as bad. Twin brother of his Uncle George, so yes, suspicion is always around Luke."

Luke chuckled, "Well, you two better be on your way." He said as he started to push them out. Once out the door he slammed the door and locked it. "PARTY TIME!" he was heard on the other side of the door.

Lee groaned. "Harry is supposed to be home soon. Harry is supposed to be home soon. Harry is supposed to be home soon." He chanted.

Celes giggled. "Just keep breathing Lee and try to enjoy the day." she said and stopped and pulled him to a stop and kissed him.

Lee moaned against her lips. "I think I can do that." He chuckled. He scooped her up in his arms and popped them out to London. "Oh, look the London Eye."

"Isnt it just pretty?" she asked him and kissed his chin and then his lips. She wasn't paying attention to it. "We should get on the Eye though." she said softly.

"Okay." He walked her over to the big ferris wheel and looked around. "Its really nice out here, isn't it?" He asked. "Hey, we can even go shopping in Thames too."

"Ooo yeah we can find something sparkly you can get me." she said and kissed his neck as they stood in line to ride the Eye. Once they had their seats, alone in one of the big cars, they sat close as the Eye started rotate. When they got to the top Celes gave a little gasp as they got a really great vantage of the city. "You can even see the Queens house from here." she said and placed her hand on his thigh to lean a little over him.

"Becareful." Lee smiled, "Want to walk around and see where else you see?" He asked as he stood and helped her stand. He found he liked being encased in the bubble looking out at the City. It was really nice. For some reason his mind went to Roman and thought she would like to ride the London eye at night when it was aglow.

Celes leaned against his bicep and smiled. "We could go to Buckingham, I've been inside a few times. Or we could walk. Oh I could get Ro something pretty too. She got me such pretty necklaces on her walkabout, I want to get her something." she frowned a little. "I think Ro would like this too." she said. Then she smiled again as they went back down and were let off the Eye. "So, shopping?" she asked him.

"Why don't you get yourself something pretty insead. You spoil Ro too much." He told her as he laced his fingers with hers.

Celes giggled. "Okay, but I expect something pretty from you too Mr." she teased not really caring either way, spending time with him was enough for her. They walked along the river and went to the various outdoor stands. Celes picked up a brightly colored scarf and wrapped it around her neck and giggled. "Its all bright and happy."

Lee chuckled, "Just like you." He told her. He looked at some other things. He wanted to get her jewelry but he only trusted his own jeweler. At least he knew what he bought her was real and not cheap.

Celes giggled and put the scarf back and took his hand. "What cha thinkin?" she asked as she got them walking again.

"Well, I was thinking of getting you a bracelet, but these are so cheap. My jeweler has top quality stuff." He smiled. " _Especially since its goblin made."_ he told her.

Celes gave him a smiled. "Well we can always go there, I have no plans other than you right now." she said and held onto his arm.

"Ah, no. No, no. That's my guy I go to." He teased her. "I'll buy you jewelry later." He kissed her and pulled her along, "How about some scarves or something?"

Celes giggled. "I have lots of scarves you seen my closet." she said to him and then pulled him to a stop at a table that held little souvenirs and trinkets for tourists. In the middle of it all was a little statue, it was Romanian. She picked it up and then looked at the sales lady. "Excuse me, how much is this?" she asked.

The sales lady frowned at it. "Um… 5 quid." she said.

Clearly the woman didn't know it was there. "3.50." Celes said to her with a sweet smile.

The woman hesitated as Celes' smiled started to affect her. "O… okay." she said.

Celes smiled bigger and handed her the money and looked up at Lee with a smile. "This is what I want." she said and held it up. It was a little statue of a gargoyle, it had the Romanian style to it and the little eyes were made of fake rubies. "Come on." she said and started them on their way again.

Lee shook his head, "You know I could've got you one with real stone and it could have been magically too." He tucked her into his side as they walked around. "Want to grab something to eat?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, food sound really, really good. And maybe you can take it to your guy and have them replaced." she said and looked up at him as they walked.

Lee chuckled, "Maybe. Ah, maybe I can get him to make it come to life, fly around in a couple circles and then perch back down. Would you like that?" He asked, then he popped them over to Thames.

"Oh I would like that!" Celes giggled. "You pick where we eat." she said to him looking at the places to eat.

Lee smiled and walked her to a little cafe that had chairs outside. "See, told ya I could get you something better than the cheap stuff." he teased her.

Celes sat down at the little table and opted to sit next to him instead of across and around. The last time they had been at a cafe like this they had been fighting. It was nice that they weren't and things were sort of perfect between them. She sighed and ordered a shirley temple with lots of cherries when the waitress came for their orders. "You know, it could be the worst thing on the planet and cheap as hell, I wouldn't care because it came from you and you bought it because you were thinking of me." she said to him. "But I suppose it wouldn't be you if you didn't buy real pretties." she kissed his cheek.

Lee chucked as he draped an arm over the back of her chair and crossed his legs at the knee. "Yes. I just believe in getting the real stuff because you're worth it."

Celes blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you." she whispered. "You're amazing." she said and she looked at the menu. Suddenly her abdomen gave a squeeze and Zoe kicked her. She gave a little oof and rubbed her belly. "Geez, Zo." she said softly to her belly looking down at it.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her and watched her.

Celes kept rubbing the spot where Zoe kicked. "Contraction." she said without thinking that he may not know it was just a random I'm getting ready for birth one not a its time one. "Zoe didn't like it, she kicked the crap out of me." she said.

"Ah, I see." He watched her a little more and then nodded. He kissed the top of her head and turned back to his menu. He frowned and looked back down at her. "I don't think you should be around Roman." he told her. "Not while you are still pregnant with Zoe. She isn't due until two more weeks, yeah?"

Celes looked up at him. "Do you think Roman's too stressful?" she whispered and ate a cherry then put the stem in her mouth and tied it with her tongue and set it down on the table.

"I do." Lee said as he watched her. He wanted Celes happy but he also wanted her to rest, she had been doing too much at once… then again, it was just his need to protect her. Lord knew Roman was always popping off somewhere. He didn't want her to pop and then have Celes caught in the crossfire.

Celes smiled. "How about I limit my time with her. I mean I can't just stop being around her. She's Roman and I;m Celes and we sort of just… well you know." she shrugged. "So how about I just limit my time. I can spend more time in bed with you." she said wiggling her eyebrows and eating another cherry. She tied that stem and set it next to the first one and then drank some of her drink.

He smiled and shook his head as he watched her. "Maybe. I think I can agree to that." he told her. He kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and opened her mouth under his and met his tongue to let him taste the cherry flavor on her tongue.

He moaned against her mouth and pressed a little closer to her. "God, you taste so good." He said against her lips. He kissed her again and rubbed his tongue over hers.

Celes shivered and turned a little in her seat and ran her hands up his thighs and moaned. "You always taste good." she said against his lips. "A girl could live on your taste alone." she moaned.

He chuckled as he kissed her again. He just wanted to keep kissing her. He sighed, "Oh, yes, we must stay in bed longer." he told her as he held her hand. He wanted her to touch him and he touch her. "We may need to have lunch at the house, little minx." he growled.

Celes gave a tiny moan and nodded. "Pay for our drinks, you can make me something yummy at home and then feed it to me in bed." she shivered.

Lee chuckled. He called the waitress over and quickly paid for their drink. Once they found an alley he popped them at home. He walked into the house and scooped her up. He took the stairs two at a time and came to a stop when he ran into Luke. "No time Luke." He told him.

"There is always time!" He smiled. "So I have a question."

"Luke!"

Luke just laughed and stepped aside.

Lee growled and quickly popped them up to their room. "Little brat."

Celes giggled and kissed his neck and started to undo the buttons of his shirt wanting to feel his bare skin. "You should find out what he wanted later. You are his Daddy and he loves your opinions." she whispered and pushed open his shirt and ran hot kisses down the exposed flesh.

Lee pulled off his shirt. "No, he is Roman's son and he is up to something." he leaned over her and kissed her. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He waved his hand and they were both nude. He lifted her knee to his hip and moaned loudly as he thrust hard into her.

Celes moaned and arched into him and wrapped her free leg around him and met his thrusts with her own. She rolled back on her head and moaned loudly and looked up at him. She'd only had him the night before but lately he couldn't seem to get enough and neither could she. She wanted to touch him and feel him all the time. She ran her hands over his shoulders and moaned loudly.

He moaned as he slid his hands up to her breast and rolled her nipples. He played with them and moaned louder as he thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed down her neck. Once her milk leaked out he licked her breast clean. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. He moaned and just rubbed his face in her softness.

Celes arched her back and gave little moans that morphed into moaning his name. She grabbed the sheets beneath her and pushed into him more with each thrust. Her whole body was on fire and throbbed with need. She brought her hands up over his head and she moaned his name again and watched him and shivered harder as she watched how he moved with her.

Lee sat up onto his knees and pulled Celes with him. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her bounce up and down on him. He moaned louder as he scraped his teeth against her neck. He shivered and slid a hand down between them. He ran his fingers over her clit in fast little circles and moaned as she tightened around him.

Celes buried her face in his neck and continued to moan loudly with each thrust and bounce. She held tightly to Lee and started to whimper into his neck as her body tightened and she felt her orgasm pound at her. She started to squeal out her whimpers. "L-Lee… Oh God...L-Lee…" she moaned and nipped his ear and then licked from it along his jawline and nipped his chin and licked down over his adams apple and then left a sting of hickies on his neck.

Lee moaned loudly. Growled every time he thrust into her. He wanted to squeeze her to him and keep her there. "Yes…" he panted. "For the love of God, yes!" he thrust hared and faster. His body shivered harder as he felt his own orgasm fill his body. "God… Celes, now!"

Celes wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as she screamed out her orgasm. ji\jkShe moaned and screamed again when her juices flooded from her. She shivered and jerked and held onto Lee tightly. She kissed his shoulder and the side of his neck and jerked again. She pressed her nose into his neck and felt her core still tightening and loosening in her orgasm she never wanted to end.

Lee moaned again. He shivered and held her tightly. He had released his orgasm with her and was still shivering from it. He moaned and then carefully laid them down onto their sides. He made sure they were still firmly connected and draped her leg over his hip. He kissed her and held him close to his body.

Celes snuggled into his chest enjoying the feel of him still inside her. She felt so connected and close to him. she sighed and smiled kissing his chest up to his chin and then his lips. She looked into his eyes and smiled when she found what she was looking for. "I love you, you know?" she said softly.

"Always." He told her. "Love you too." He kissed her and sighed and content with having her in his arms and pressed into his body.

Celes traced her marks on his arms and sighed happily. "I'm still hungry. We should just summon fruit, cheese and bread up here." she said softly.

He chuckled, "We can do that." He rubbed his nose against hers and sighed as he closed his eyes.

The next few days pass with high tension. Celes had spent less and less time with Roman. Soon it was to the point where Lee and Celes had kept to their room. A couple of time Roman had reached out to Celes to find her 'busy' with Lee. At night John had elected to sleep with her to keep a closer eye on her. It was then that she realized that she didn't wake in Celes and Lee's room. John's presents was enough to keep her out at night. She still had the nightmares but with John next to her she felt safe enough to finally use her head and not seek out Celes.

It was finally the end of month and had been four days since she last seen Celes and since she ate. She drank plenty of water but she was at war with Damon. He demanded food and she refused to give into that need. It was the afternoon and John had taken the kids on an outing. Roman had elected to stay home. As Harry napped in the media room Roman made her way to her room she shared with Lee… or used to share with Lee. With the lack of food, angry that Lee had stooped so low, and hurt that Celes had allowed herself to be caught up into Lee's game she became even angrier. She walked into the room and looked around. She waved a hand and music played. She raised the volume so that it reached all the way to the attic. She walked into the clothes that held all of Lee's still altered clothes. With a wave of her hand they all disappeared.

She charmed the radio so no one could turn it off and walked out the room. She walked slowly down the stairs and out to the back door where all of Lee's clothes sat in a pile. It didn't take him long to appear outside.

"Roman, really? Celes is sleeping." He growled at her as he walked up to her. "Turn off the bloody radio!"

"No." Roman said. She turned to the pile of clothes and set them on fire with a thought.

"Damn it Roman." He growled and spun her around rather quickly. He held her at arms length as she finally stopped swaying. "Turn off the music." He growled each word. Then as the fire grew he frowned at the pile of clothes. "Are those my clothes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes they are." Roman said. "I felt like roasting marshmellows, I couldn't find any wood so I decided to use your clothes. But then I got to thinking, now that the closet is free of your close I can remodel the closet to my liking."

"Why are you burning my clothes?!" he yelled as he used magic to try and put it out.

"Why are you keeping Celes from me?" She snapped.

"Because you are no good for her!"

Roman flinched. "Well, that's too bad." She told him. "Have you forgotten, she will choose me over you."

"Really? Then why hasn't she been with you for the past few days? Huh? Tell me, why haven't she even _thought_ about you?"

Roman flinched again. "You fucking asshole!" She leaped at Lee and smacked him with so hard he fell to the ground. When he looked up he had busted lip. "I want you out! I don't want you here no more. Pack you _little_ bag of things and leave!"

"No, Roman. _I'm_ not leaving. You left for months, you can leave again. No one wants you here, its obvious." Lee told her. "You leave and take that thing with you." He pointed at her belly.

She gasped and felt tears fall from her eyes. "He is not a thing!" She screamed at him.

Lee stood up and towered over her. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you have a husband to cater to you? Tell me that, and tell me why you always need Vinny around you to keep you calm. You can't have Celes. Celes is mine. She has always been mine and always _be_ mine. You know what, while you're at it, take all your bastards with you. Lucas, Amani, Sha're, Marcello, Alana, and Mikhail. Take them all."

Roman growled at him and lunged for him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and choked him. She used her magic to hold him down and screamed as she started to punch him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain that stabbed her. She screamed out in pain and crawled off him. She held her side and then a gush of water came from her. She looked at Lee whom only glared at her. " _Harry! John!"_ she screamed as another pain shot through her.

Harry got to her first, he popped in next to her and when he saw Lee and gave him a shocked look. "Lee! She's in labor, why are you just staring at her?" he snapped as John popped in. He lifted Roman and looked at her. "Ro?" he said softly.

Roman sobbed from the pain and her hurt from Lee. She screamed again as another contraction hit her. "I want… I want my dad…" She cried.

John nodded. "He's just at the Ministry for the day. We will get him." he said and looked at Lee as if to ask him to go but he decided from the look on his face that wasn't going to happen. "Go get Celes." he told him and then led Harry into the house and to the group room which seemed to double as a birthing room. "Lay her on the bed, I have to check her."

Harry laid Roman and took up a post behind her and rubbed her arms.

Roman continued to cry. She needed to leave… she needed to get out. But it seemed like this was the moment Damon decided it was time for him to be born. She sobbed and tried to reach out to Celes but found it blocked. She knew Lee wasn't going to tell Celes just from that. She sobbed harder and tried to pushed pass Lee's shield. He had crafted it to where Celes was connected to Roman but Ro couldn't reach out nor would Celes feel there was something wrong with Roman.

John checked Roman and looked at her. "You've been laboring all day and I don't think you even knew. You're ready okay, next one you need to push." he said to her.

"But… Celes isn't here." Harry pointed out and reached out to her and gave her a nudge and let her know Roman was going to have Damon. Suddenly the hallway outside filled with a scream from Celes who was clearly trying to get into the room and being prevented.

Roman cried harder, she wanted Celes. She needed her. "I… can't…" She cried. "I.. can't…"

Celes kicked Lee in the shin and he was forced to let her go. "I will never talk to you again if you make me miss this. I don't know what's wrong with you but I am going in there. Damon is _my_ son too." she growled at him. "I'll never forgive you if you stop me, never." she promised him and turned to the door and started to turn the knob to open it.

"He isn't yours!" Lee told her. He grabbed her hand and pleaded with her, "This isn't good for you and you know it." he looked down at her and cupped her face. "You know she isn't good for you. Celes, Inimorar Mea. Stay with me." He begged her. "Please, just stay with _me_."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she sobbed a little. "But… Dai…" she whispered. What was happening here? Why was Lee acting like he didn't care about Roman, or Damon. She sniffed. "But… I can't just leave her Lee. She's mine…" she looked up at him and gave a little sob when she saw something in his eyes she'd wanted from him all those years she was broken, he was completely open. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Just let me go in, it'll make me happy. Please. I promise as soon as hes born I'll come right back." she said softly.

Lee looked down at her and then lifted her hands and kissed them. "Okay." he told her. "Okay."

Celes looked at him. "I'll be right back. I promise." she said and kissed his lips. She turned and opened the door and when she went in and shut it she burst into tears. She walked over to the bed and crawled in and took Harry's spot. "I'm here now, baby. Its okay now." she cried and held Roman. "Just do what John tells you now, we will bring our son into the world together."

Roman sobbed as she held Celes' hand and nodded. She sniffed and took a deep breath. When another contraction hit she beared down and pushed. She clung to Celes as if she was life. She continued to push until Damon was born.

Celes cried when she heard Damon scream out his first cries and she held Roman as she watched John wrap him up and hand him to Roman. She smiled down at him and kissed Roman on the temple and cried even harder. She was in such pain and so confused and her emotions were running high. "Look at our little boy, Ro. Little Max." she said to Roman.

Roman nodded and held Max to her. She was happy that he was born. He was Celes' and her baby. The family she always wanted with Celes. She looked up at her, she wanted Celes to stay but knew she couldn't. " _I love you, Celes Nicole Diggory."_

Celes gave another little sob and kissed Roman. " _I will always love you, Roman Phoenix McTaggert."_ she sent back to her as the door to the room cracked open and Lee poked his head in. She kissed Roman again and looked down at Damon once more and then got out of the bed and went back over to Lee. "Come on." she said sadly and took his hand and led him out the room. When they got about halfway to their room Celes let out a little scream and punched the wall and then jumped around holding her hand crying.

"Celes!" Lee held her still and scooped her up into his arms. He popped them up to their room and sat her on the bed. He took her fist and sighed, "What was that supposed to serve? It only hurt you." He carefully examined her hand.

Celes hissed when she tried to wiggle her fingers. "Broken." she sniffed and gave another sob as she watched Lee. "Lee… Its okay just hold it for a minute and I'll heal it." she whispered.

He nodded and did as she instructed. Shen she held herself he looked at her hand again. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle as he looked up at her. "Don't do that again, okay?"

Celes bit her lip and nodded. She was trying to calm herself down but she couldn't stop crying. She'd almost missed the birth of her son. Something was wrong in the house and she couldn't figure it out. Her abdomen tightened in a contraction and Zoe kicked really hard and she gave a little gasp and jumped.

Lee watched her and laid her down. He laid next to her and rubbed her little belly. "Its okay." He told her. "Its going to be okay." He pulled her closer into him and held her. He ran his fingers through her hair and shushed her, soothing her. "Its okay."

Celes curled around herself and took comfort in Lee while also feeling like there was something odd about it. But she wanted it to stay this way, something possessed her to want to stay with him. She just wanted to stay and make him feel better and be wrapped in him. She rolled over and looked at him sniffing. "I love you." she whispered hoarsely. "I love you so much, Lee." she kissed him. "Thank you for letting me see my son be born." she whispered. "I'm really, really am glad I saw it. I've waited along time for that moment thank you for not making me miss it." she kissed him again and wiggled closer to him as her tears dried. "I love you." she whispered and kissed his lips. "I love you." she kissed each eye. "I love you." she kissed his nose and to his lips again. She pulled away and trailed her hands over his face tracing the lines and contours there.

Lee closed his eyes and allowed her to touch him. "I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her. "I really do." he cupped her face and kissed her again. "I want you happy but I also want you safe." he kissed her again, he brushed some of her stray tears away.

Celes smiled. "I will always be safe when you are near, Razboinic Meu." she whispered and kissed him. "You'll never let anything hurt me, I know." she said and kissed him again.

He moaned as he held her closer. He rubbed her back and slowly rolled her over. Like a torch, his body lit up on fire and he was pulled her clothes off to have her again. He had her many times that day and into the night.

It was really late at night with Lee suddenly woke up. He looked around the room and looked down at Celes. He pulled the blanket over her and slipped out the bed. He pulled on his pajama pants and a t-shirt then made his way out the room. He slowly walked down to the stairs, and through the halls. It wasn't until he was at the group room that he knew where he was going. He quietly walked into the room and found Roman sleeping with the bassinet close to the bed. Her hand was inside the little bassinet as if she had fallen asleep trying to sooth the baby. He walked closer to the bed and peered inside to see the newly born child. He stared down at him for a long time not sure what to do. Something told him he had the upper hand with Roman when it came to their war but he wanted to go further, he wanted to break her. He needed to break her, to show her who was in charge. A mere woman was not going to best him nore would she be dominate over him. He took another step closer.

"What is it you think you're doing there, mate?" Harry asked in a low whisper from a shadow close to the bed.

Lee looked over to where he heard Harry. He looked back down at the baby and stepped away. "Looking." he whispered.

Harry nodded, he had been watching Lee and could feel him. Everything about what he was radiating felt wrong. "Max is sensitive, like Roman. If you touch him he'll wake. We have to figure that out. So don't." he said watching Lee carefully.

Lee nodded as his mind took in the information. "Must be hard for him… a baby that can't control that power…"

Harry inclined his head slightly. "Alan said there are ways to help until Max is old enough to do it on his own. He had to do the same with Roman." he said, he kept wondering how Lee couldn't love the little boy. He was Damon, or apart of Damon.

Lee nodded, "I see." He looked back over to Harry. "Well, good night." He told him and started out the room.

Harry had gotten the rundown of what went down between Ro and Lee. He tried something subtle to see what happened. "Tell my wife I love her." he said softly.

He paused and looked over to Harry. He wanted to tell him that she didn't belong to him and that she was his but he knew Celes belonged to Harry. Just like Roman belonged him… Roman belonged to him… he nodded and walked out the room thinking of how he could break Roman in other ways.

Roman rolled over and looked up at Harry. She had known the seconded he left his room and made his way towards them. "He has to leave." She whispered.

Harry actually nodded in agreement. "But he'll take Celes with him if he does go… maybe until we figure out what's wrong with him they can stay at their flat." he whispered back to Roman and got up fluidly still tracking Lee's movements and slid into the bed next to Roman.

She gave a little sniff. "She is different when she is with him… or when he is around." she wiped her eyes and then curled onto her side. "He's not _my_ Lee… nor is he _my_ Alemana. He is different and he is dangerous."

Harry nodded. "Something or someone is affecting them. Because he sure as hell isn't something Celes would want if she was thinking clearly. What he did today to her, almost making her miss her own son's birth, she would have chewed his head off and spit it back out and would be right here still fuming about it." he whispered running his finger through her hair. "Somethings wrong, and I don't like when people mess with my family." he growled low.

"I want my Lee back… once I have him back I'm going to make him suffer." she sniffed as more tears rolled down from her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she just wanted her family back. She wanted happy. She took a deep breath and held it to help calm herself down. Alan had told her she needed to stay calm for Max. The best way of handling him was leather. When he needed changing, feeding, or holding they had to wear leather. Before he left he said he would send a special blanket he was having made. It was going to be soft leather so he could be wrapped in it. Until then Ro would have to come up with a solution so that Max's siblings could come and see him… especially Vinny. She had nearly threw a fit when she could come and see him. She knew he was born and wanted to see and touch him. John had to be with her to calm her down.

Harry calmed himself, he had promised Alan he'd keep himself in check for Max and for Roman. He kept running his fingers through Roman's hair.

The next few days went by with little incident, but mostly because it seemed Lee and Celes just stayed in their room. What their family didn't know is that they popped out and used a pocket kitchen in her studio to eat. They were basically on an island. Celes did however sneak out of their room at night and went down to the group room where Roman still stayed with Max to see her son. When she was in that room with Roman her mind felt like it cleared. She had actually broken down the first time and had, had to leave because her emotions had effected Max badly. After that she kept her emotions in check when she went to see him. She wanted desperately to hold him but knew she couldn't. She loved him so much and shared that feeling with him the most.

About a week after little Max was born Celes and Lee actually emerged from their room when Cello and Albie came up and got into their room. Celes followed the two little boys back down the stairs to the kitchen giggling as she went along watching them. She stopped halfway down the steps when the doorbell rang. She watched the boys go into the kitchen and glanced back at Lee and then skipped down the rest of the stairs and went over and threw open the door and she felt the wind leave her lungs completely when she saw who was standing there.

"Hello, I'm Delia, I'm looking for Lee Jordan." the woman said with a cheerful smile.

Celes nodded numbly and felt the world do a little flip and she groped for something to hold her up.

"Celes who is at the…" Lee paused as he stood behind Celes and saw the woman Celes and shown him in the picture. All of a sudden Alemana came forward and he smiled brightly at her. "Desdemona? God! Is that really you? It feels like you."

The woman grinned. "Its me Christian. Wow, this body you're sporting… I mean nothing like how you used to look." she said shaking her head with a laugh.

Celes gripped Alemana's arm and stared at the woman.

Alemana looked down at Celes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Celes, this is Desdemona… Mona for short. She's my baby sister." he chuckled. "Mona, this is my wife and ward." he told her.

Mona smiled at her. "Hi, ignore the baby remark, I can still kick the crap out of him." she said leaning in.

Celes nodded with a little smile. "Hi." she said in a small voice.

Mona laughed and looked at her brother. "So since when do you marry your wards. You used to be so letter to the code. No fraternizing." she mocked in a deep voice looking inside the house.

Alemana laughed, "What can I say, she was different. Don't let her small size fool you, she is a firecracker."

Diamond skipped down the stairs and paused behind Celes and Lee. She turned pale, nearly ghostly white. "M-mama…" she stuttered.

Celes snapped out of her daze when she heard Diamond's voice and smiled at the woman and then turned to Diamond. "Deep breaths, little gem, I know its shocking when you come face to face with it. Just relax and breath through it sweetheart." she whispered to her and sent for Luke.

Mona watched them. "Um… so can I come in or am I standing on your stoop?"

Suddenly there was thundering sound of feet coming down the stairs. Luke was the first followed by some of the littler kids. Luke looked at the woman then looked at Celes and Lee. " _Dad said she can't come in."_ he told them both in their connection. " _There is something wrong with the way she feels."_

Celes pushed Diamond into Lukes arms. "I'll be up to talk to you soon, little gem, keep breathing. Luke go." she commanded him and turned with a sweet smile and placed a hand on Aleman's arm. "Why don't we go into the garden. We can have tea and talk." she suggested.

" _Mama."_ Luke warned. He hadn't followed her command. He still stood behind her and Lee. " _Dad said…"_

"Luke, go back upstairs." Alemana growled quietly to him.

" _Lucas, honey she won't come in, we can take her through the gate at the side of the house. Go please."_ she said to him alone.

Luke watched them and raised his chin defiantly. " _Dad said take her to your flat but she isn't allowed on property… end of discussion."_

Celes flinched when she realized that Harry was talking to Luke but not her. She felt tears fill her eyes. "Come on Alemana, we can show her our home." she whispered pulling him towards the door.

Alemana glared at Luke and then pulled Celes into his side. He smiled at his sister and then stepped out the house and closed the door with a angry snap of the door. "Sorry, are having guest over. Our flat is more private and comfortable."

Mona nodded and took his other arm so he could pop them there a small smile of triumph on her face.

Celes opened the door when they arrived and allowed Mona in first and then followed her. "Welcome to our home." she said to her wanting to make a good impression on Aleman's family.

Mona turned to them and smiled. "Its so charming." she said and walked into the living space. "Its very much your style, Chris." she noted.

He chuckled, "We had a hard time trying to get out styles to mesh but we finally got it." he closed the door behind him. "The kitchen is our favorite."

"Oh? You cook now? You never cooked before." she pointed out.

Celes gave him a fond smile. "He could have a restaurant if he wanted. He could cook and I could bake." she said and led them into the kitchen.

"Now this is a kitchen, wow!" Mona said looking around.

Alemana chuckled, "Yeah, I've picked up some skills over the years. Remodeling a kitchen, definitely one of my best works."

"If you will recall, I was the one who did this kitchen. Turns out the type of kitchens I like, he likes." she giggled and sat down at the table and put her feet out in front of her and rubbed her belly which you could see now that Lee's shirt was pressed around it.

"You're pregnant too, oh I bet you two have pretty babies." Mona said happily.

"That is my number one best works. This one is going to be our third. We have Miles and Bree. This one is little Zoe." He pressed a hand to Celes' belly and smiled happily at her.

Celes covered his hand and smiled back and then looked at Mona. "Do you have children?" she asked.

"Uh… no. I did in my first life but… now… everytime I'm reborn the women are barren." she said softly a tear leaking out of her eyes and she looked down at the ground as was appropriate when sad about something.

"You know, Celes is a healer and our of our housemates is good with fertility, especially women. When you are ready to have children let us know and we can get him to look at you. maybe he can fix it."

Mona nodded and looked at him. "Is… is he one of the three Hawaiians living there?" she asked him quietly.

He looked at her surprised and then smiled. "You were always intuitive, weren't you. This one could sense out any culture around us. She had a way with finding different magic. Always eager to learn new things too." he told Celes and chuckled.

Celes smiled. "Well we will be fast friends then, I'm the same way." she said.

Mona smiled a little. "I think we will, but that power didn't help me find you until it was too late." she whispered. "You were dead when I found you."

Alemana sighed. "I'm sorry, Mona." He told her as he stood. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really sorry. It was something I had to do." he smiled down at her as he lifted her chin. "Think of it this way, it took me years to finally find the one, and now I have her." He smiled over at Celes.

Celes smiled back at him and looked at Mona when she reached up and hugged him again. She blinked and Mona's entire face changed. Celes shot up out of her seat and then Mona's face was normal again. She blinked a few time and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Zoe kicked me." she said smoothly. "Do you need a place to stay while you're here?" she asked.

"I do actually." Mona said.

"Well, we have an extra room. It was… a friend of ours, but he won't be needing it." Alemana told her and looked over to Celes, asking if it was okay.

Celes nodded, feeling the sting of her loss of Damon again. He was reborn but he wasn't Damon anymore, she honestly felt like he died. She smiled. "You can stay in the guest room, we'd love that." she said with a kind smile.

"Oh thank you!" Mona said clapping her hands. "I need a shower."

"Um, top of the stairs on the left, the room you'll stay in is on the right." Celes said to her walking over to them.

"We will check on the room in a bit and then I'll make us some lunch." Alemana told her. "Take your time."

Mona nodded. "Thanks."

Celes had a thought. "Uh, I'll walk you up there, I want to be sure you have everything you need." she said taking Mona's arm and leading her away from Alemana. They went up the stairs in a line because they were narrow and she showed Mona into the second bathroom and then went over to the bedroom. She pushed open the door and her eyes filled with tears when she could still smell Damon there. She walked in and closed the door and walked in waving her hand so the room lit up. Her eyes found a shirt laying on the bed, it was one of Damon's black ones that he wore all the time. She walked over and picked it up and lifted it to her nose and smelled him on it and her tears fell from her eyes. On the nightstand next to the bed was the cookbook he had gotten for Lee so that he could make her New Mexican food. She walked over and touched it and suddenly she felt like a fog was lifting from her brain. She found a button down spider man pajama top balled up next to the bed and the reality of the last weeks slammed into her hard and she sobbed. Instantly she dimmed her emotions to Lee and covered her mouth so no one would hear her sobs. She looked around the room hugging Damon's things to her and then without a thought she popped out of the flat and back to Godrics Hollow. She walked in and made her way to the group room. When she burst in, most of the kids, John, Harry, and Alan were there. She sniffed and her lip trembled and she looked at Roman on the bed. "Roman… help us." she whispered and sank to the ground and dissolved into tears holding Damon's things for dear life.

Roman watched her in shock and disbelief. She wasn't sure what to do. She had felt 'burned' too many times to trust what she was seeing but then she saw some of Damon's old clothes in her arms. " _Harry…"_ she looked over to him. " _I think… I think this is real this time. She is holding Damon's old clothes."_

Harry got up instantly at her words and went over and picked up Celes and walked her over and set her on the bed, away from Roman and then sat back down.

Celes kept crying and she looked at Roman. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she repeated. "Please help… this… I'm not going to last long." she clung to Damon's clothes and sobbed. "I… can't even… its got to be…" she bent over a little and started to rock as her whole body started to shake.

Max started to fuss at the intense emotion that entered the room. Roman looked down at Max and cooed at him. She used her magic to help block out the excess emotion so he wouldn't be so fussy. Everyone was calling him Max or Maxie, but to her and Vinny he was Damon. He smelled and looked like Damon. Although his memories were gone he still had his cheeky attitude like Damon. It was only when the emotions were too high or when someone touched him without gloves that he would go into fits of screaming cries.

Vinny sat closely next to Roman and Max. She had little leather gloves that covered her hands and halfway up her arms, so that she may touch him freely. She had waited a long torturous week to touch Damon and Roman wanted it to be special for her. Amy and Matt even wanted a chance to hold Max. It was amazing how well they worked together. Especially for Max. Earlier when there was someone at the door, the presence was so strong and so off that it effected Max horribly. It had taken Amy and Matt, singing to him to calm him down.

"Sit back, honey." Roman told Vinny. When she was seated tuckley between Roman and Harry she lifted Max and placed him on Vinny's lap. He was wrapped in the soft leather blanket Alan had brought with him. "Hold his head like this so he can see you." She told her. "There you go." She kissed Vinny on top of her head. Roman slipped out the bed as John helped her. She was still swollen from the pregnancy but she was shrinking down. She stood and then allowed John to take her place in the bed. Alan took Harry's place. Amy, Matt, Luke, Diamond, Jude, and Val all gather closer to see Max. Roman walked them out the room and into another room. She gave a little wince as she crawled into the bed. "Let her cry it out." She told Harry.

Celes continued to cry a little longer and then her tears started to dry a bit and she looked up at them and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she whispered sniffing. She gave a little flinch when Zoe kicked her after a contraction and pulled her legs up to her chest still holding onto Damon's old clothes.

Roman watched her. "I feel that you are sorry, but I now need you to prove that you are. I don't know how but you have to prove it to me. As for helping you, you have to tell me what's going on. You have to talk to me. You are the only one that can. Lee won't."

Celes nodded and sniffed. "I think… I think its Aleman's sister. I think she's doing something to Lee. Dampening his emotions… or something. He's not Lee… or Alemana. Hes this guy…" she shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she looked at Roman. "Hes open to me, like really… but its not real. Its magic… and its wrong." she scowled and pressed her eyes into her knees and hugged them tighter.

"He isn't _our_ Lee nor is he _my_ Lee. He is your Lee… the one you always wanted." Roman told her.

Celes looked up at her and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "He's not _my_ Lee. He's not how I've always wanted him. I want him open to me, not turning his back on his wife and family. I _never_ wanted him this way. _Never."_ she said and cried silently harder.

Roman wiped at her eyes. "He… he don't have a family." Roman to her. "He basically said as much." the pain of his words and actions still felt fresh. She sniffed and looked away as she tried to get a hold of her own emotions. "Harry already sent for Aunt B and Dimi. They are supposed to be here soon."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I'll figure out what's going on." she whispered. "I don't think… after I do…" she trailed off breaking a little. "I'll figure all of this out." she said again and rubbed her belly as it tightened again.

"You have to calm down, Celes." Roman told her. "Maybe you should sleep for a while, okay?"

Celes gave her a sad smile. "I can't stay gone, Roman. He'll come for me if I do. I have to go back and I have to act as though I know nothing." she said to her. She wanted to hold onto Roman, or Harry, or John… she wanted to fix this. She slid off the bed and took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes.

"You can't go back." Roman whispered. "Besides, what makes you think he don't know you haven't left?" She asked. She took a deep breath and looked at her. "No, you are going to stay here with us. Dimi and Aunt B will watch over us." she said more firmly.

Celes looked at her for a few minutes and then nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "I'll… be in the attic." she whispered quieter and turned to go up there.

"No!" Roman said a little panicked. "You aren't going to isolate yourself. You will stay with me, Harry, or John."

Celes gave a tiny sigh, she really didn't want to be around anyone. She was breaking inside and just wanted to do it in peace. She felt Lee pushing against her flimsy shield and tears filled her eyes again. "Please…" she begged them. "I won't stay up there. I'll just sleep. I promise. I just have to… just one last time…" she said making it sound like something was ending.

Roman stiffened. "Fine." She told her. She popped out the room and popped back into the groupe room, Leaving Harry with Celes.

Over the next week Celes did as she said she would and didn't isolate herself, she slept nights in the attic and cried every time Lee called for her. Every part of her wanted to go to him. She wanted to help him and she didn't know how to. She comforted Zoe as best she could, she kept asking where Daddy was.

Celes was staring at the little stone gargoyle on their nightstand and reached out and picked it up and suddenly felt her mind fogging and her urge to go to Lee intensify. All at the same time she felt a sharp contraction go through her and she gasped and sat up. She shook as she gripped the little statue. She got out of the bed and stumbled down to the hallway below. She stopped as another contraction hit and there was a gush of fluid and she dropped the little statue and it shattered into little pieces. The fog lifted and she cried out as she sank to the floor.

" _Celes!"_ Lee called alarmed and panicked. "John!" Lee called out as he popped into the house. He ran up the stairs and found Celes. " _John! Celes is in labor!"_

Celes cried in relief when she saw Lee and let him pick her up.

John popped in and went up to Lee holding Celes slowly. "We need to take her to the group room." he said putting aside his judgements. "Roman moved out a few days ago."

Lee nodded and popped down to the group room. He laid down Celes and sat behind her. "God..." it felt so weird. He looked around expecting to find Harry and Ro. They were his calming partners but he knew either they wouldn't come or Harry would be the only one. "I'm sorry."

Celes cried harder and went through the motions of giving birth. She was easy and she was so little. The birth of Zoe Jordan was a sollum almost quiet affair, Celes only cried. She never screamed or growled or grunted. When it was done and Zoe was born John handed Zoe to her and ran a hand over her cheek and then left them alone. Celes held Zoe and tried to soothe her crying, but found it hard given she was crying. "Its over… you're back… its over." she cried as she rocked.

Lee held Celes and rocked her. He tried to calm her down so that Zoe would calm down. "It's okay. I'm here. God... I'm so sorry." He held her tighter.

Celes finally started to calm down a little and so did Zoe. She fell asleep and Celes put her in the bassinet next to the bed and still cried silently. "Zoe was suppose to be our happy baby… and Alemana's sister tainted it. Zoe's like you." she sniffed. "Its probably why his sister found us." she added and pushed herself down into the bed. "Lee…" her lip trembled. "They missed it, they've never missed it."

"I know, I know." he whispered. He held her tightly and rocked her. "It's my fault… this is all my fault."

Celes shook her head. "I didn't help… Lee, I didn't help at all." she said. "Its not just you… everything is so… broken…" she said in a defeated voice. Her urge to run away suddenly kicking in and she tried to sit up. "I can't stay here… it hurts too much." she said as her breathing started to come in short spurts. "They missed it… its all broken and messed up… Lee please… I have to leave." she said and cried harder again.

"No," Lee told her. "No, please, you have to stay. I will go this time. Its because of me that neither one of them came. "Please, you have to stay." He got up and laid her down. "You stay. You _have_ to take care of our daughter. She needs you."

Celes looked up at him and her lip trembled. "We need you." she whispered. "Roman needs you…" she said and cried harder. "Why would someone do this to us, what did we ever do? We were okay… we were good. We had a system we… we found our love… and someone went and twisted it." she cried and rolled over on her side and curled into herself and sobbed. "I'll stay. Please… don't leave me now, okay?" she asked as she cried. Something inside of her just kept breaking. She reached out to Roman and nudged her and curled into a ball. " _You missed it…"_ she sent brokenly.

" _I'm sorry Cel."_ Roman sent her. She shifted her magic selft that had sat on the bed next to her when it had started and laid next to her. " _I can't be in the room with him."_ she whispered. " _But I tried to be there in some way."_

Lee laid behind Celes. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." He whispered. "Then I have to go."

"Lee…" she sobbed. She hated magic so much, she hated it so, so much. She wished in that moment more than any other moment in her life that it didn't exsist. "Please don't leave." she whispered as her body started to relax into sleep against her will. "Just stay… you belong… here." she trailed off and fell asleep wrapped in Roman and Lee.

Lee held Celes and his heart ached. He loved her. He really did and he wanted to be here for her but he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to Roman or said to her. Celes didn't know what he did and he wasn't going to keep hiding behind Celes. She didn't do anything wrong. She needed to be here. Not only for herself but for him too. He kissed her cheek and then looked down at Zoe. "Daddy loves you." He whispered to her. "Daddy, will always love you, Pretty Bird." He touched her cheek and then popped out.

Once Roman felt Lee' presence leave she quickly ran from the room she shared with Harry and and poped up a couple of floors and ran to the room. She panted as she found Celes asleep. She crawled into the bed behind her and hugged her tightly. She pressed her forehead to the back of her neck and cried silently. She wanted everything fixed. She wanted everyone happy, this was supposed to be a good time. Lee and Celes were happy for the first in having kids and it all went south. She sniffed as she held Celes tighter. "We will fix this… I promise… I don't know how but we will fix it." She whispered. She looked over to Zoe and cried some more. She was beautiful. She was tiny and beautiful.

Celes had awoken the instant Lee was gone. She rolled over slowly and painfully and looked at Roman and tears filled her eyes again. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry." she said to her. "Everything is so… broken… everything. You and Lee… and me and Lee… and me and Harry…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Harry, oh God… Harry." she started to cry again.

Roman pulled Celes into her arms and held her. "Shh… It's okay. We are okay. I'm just hurt, I'm not pissed. It's okay. We are okay." She told her as she pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "You and I… we are okay. It's going to take time, but we will figure this out."

Celes nodded and sniffed. "I love you… I will always love you despite what this bitch did… I still loved you and wanted you… I didn't… I just." she shook her head. She cried a little and then pulled away and looked at her. "Is our son okay?" she asked.

"He is fine right now." Roman told her. "She pulled her back into her arms and held her. "Just let it out, Cel. Let it out now. Later we will use another emotion and we will fight to be back to normal." She told Celes. Although she didn't want to fight for Lee. Lee had made it clear that he didn't want her… then again it wasn't Lee. She held Celes tighter. Celes had to help him. It was only going to be through Celes that Lee would be invited back. "Cry it out, Celes."

Celes buried her face in Roman's neck and held her tightly. She wanted her family back, she wanted Lee back, she wanted Harry and John to be okay and with her. She had Roman, and most of all in that moment she wanted her dad back. She didn't think about him very often, but when the world went sideways in those last years of his life he'd been there to pick her up and make her laugh. She cried harder, she needed… "Roman…" she sobbed. "Can… can George come stay a while…" she asked. "Or Mama… or… I need family." she cried.

"Yes… Yes to all of it." Roman told her. "I'll send for George and Ang, Mama and Papa Weasley." She rubbed her back and continued to sooth her. "I'll send for them."

"Is Draco… home?" she asked as her tears started to slow. She sniffed and kept holding onto Roman tightly.

"Yeah. Di and Draco finally moved into their home. Brax and Scorpie are settled in with them too."

Celes nodded and felt her head pounding from all the crying and sniffed. She pulled back and looked at Roman and reached up and ran a hand over her cheek. "I… we have a lot to do… oh and Luke… I have to apologize to him." she said softly.

Roman nodded, "He is upset with you both too. Mostly Lee though." She whispered. "Its okay though. Right now we just need to rest. Rest and regain your strength. Then we will face the new day and start setting things right."

Celes nodded and didn't relax enough to go back to sleep for another hour and a half. When she woke again it was to Zoe screaming. She sat up and her head pounded and she moaned. "Okay, Zoebird." she mumbled as she scooted to the edge of the bed to pick her up and soothe her and feed her.

Roman yawned as she felt Max call out to her. She sat up and rubbed her head. She waved a hand and a bottle of water appeared. "Drink the water when you are done." She told Celes. She looked over her shoulder to Zoe. "She's beautiful."

Celes smiled and helped Zoe find her nipple and when she latched on Celes sighed and leaned back. "She got my hair." she whispered. "Its not as red, but its there." she whispered. "And shes like...Cello." she added and watched Zoe eat eyes wide and staring at Roman and herself.

Roman smiled down at her. "Her hair is like Kenzie's. She may be little but she is going to be a badass." She giggled and poked Zoe's nose.

Zoe kicked her legs and continued to eat. " _Damon the menace."_ she sent them.

Celes laughed. "Max, Pretty Bird." she said to her and ran a thumb over her eyebrow.

" _Daddy."_ she sent them next.

Roman flinched. "I have to go check and feed Max. I'll be back." She kissed Celes' cheek. "You okay?... well as okay as you can be?"

Celes nodded and reached out a hand and took Roman's. "Are you?" she asked.

"For now, I am. I'll be back. You be ready, you will have to fight." Roman told her. She kissed her cheek and then slipped off the bed. As she left Bree and Lana came running in.

Celes smiled at the girls as she lifted Zoe to burp her. "Hi little ladies." she said to them patting Zoe's back. "Want to meet your baby sister?" she asked them and then sent Lee a few nudges. She'd have to talk to him later she knew.

Lana helped Bree onto the bed. "We heard her cry." She whispered. "She was born last night. Oh, I want to see her."

"Me too Mama, me too." Bree said excitedly. "Look shes so little."

Celes smiled and lowered Zoe down so they could see their sister. She smiled at the girls. "Zoebird, this is your older sister Alana and your other older sister Breseius." she said to Zoe.

"Oh, she is tiny." Lana said in awe. "Hi, Zoe."

Bree smiled and reached out and touched her little cheek. "Shes like pocket sized Mama." she said and then looked around the room for a minute as if looking for someone.

"We get to keep her, right?" Lana asked. "I want to keep her." She looked up at Celes. "Please can we keep her?"

Celes frowned down at Lana. "Why wouldn't we keep her baby?" she asked her.

"I heard mum, dad, and papa talking to pop-pop. THey said if Max can't control his powers soon or if mum can't maintain a shield that he will have to live with pop-pop until he can." Lana said.

Celes stiffened. She looked at both girls and then slowly got out of the bed. She was sore but not in any real pain. She held Zoe close to her. "Yes, we are keeping Zoe, and Max." she said to them and started to shuffle out of the room reaching out to Roman as she did.

Luke hurried out a room chuckling as a baby planet was thrown out the room. He had nearly collided with Celes. He paused and watched her. He nodded and then slipped by with an armful of empty baby bottles.

Celes turned and watched him go tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said softly after him and then she peaked her head in the door.

"I know you are hungry you little bossy boy. Luke is going to get you your bottle." Roman told Max as she changed his diaper. She didn't have on her gloves because she was using her magic self to change him. she went through the motions so that Max could see her and bond more to her. "You can't have ice cream flavored bottles. Where do you come up with these stuff." She chuckled.

"He's still Damon." Celes whispered. "I mean his personality." she added stepping into the room. She controlled her emotions automatically and wrapped Zoe in a shield so hers didn't effect Max.

Roman looked up at her, "Yes, he is. The only thing that has changed his that he has soul, and no memories. He looks, acts, and smells like Damon. He is still Damon." She looked down at him and smiled. "He has your eyes. Each day the lighten. They are almost your color."

Celes smiled and stepped closer and looked down at him. "Hi baby boy." she said to him with a smile. "He really does."

" _Damon the menace."_ Zoe sang to them all.

Damon looked up at them and smiled. " _Mama! Oh, Zoe the hot head!"_ He sang back as he kicked his feet. " _I'm freezing here! Hurry and put some clothes on me, woman!"_

"Oh, keep it up, D. Keep it up." She warned. "He still hates baths. Can you believe that?" Roman chuckled as she quickly dressed him. "Want to hold him?" she wrapped him in his leather blanket.

Celes' heart gave a little leap. "Yes, please. Let me put Zoe down." she said and carried her over to another crib in the room and laid her down and then turned back to Damon. "Max…" she whispered to herself and stepped forward to take him.

"Put on my gloves." She held the purple leather gloves she had received when she was in School. "I know you are going to want to touch him."

Celes smiled and pulled them on as instructed. She had gotten two babies in the last two weeks and she was thrilled and wasn't feeling sad but excited to hold her son.

Roman held Max out to Celes and watched her hold him. She smiled as she saw the look on her face. "Oh, I'm so upset with you. You look like a new daddy. I wanted to be the boy." She gave a pout that looked exactly like Lana when she pouted.

Celes looked up at her. "I am the daddy, in this case. I'm the father and your the mother and that's okay. Because he's ours, our baby. We have a baby Roman, you and me." she said. "I've always, always wanted a baby with just you." she said as she ran a finger over Damon's cheek. "We have our family." she whispered and took a deep breath to control her emotions.

Roman smiled at her. "We do." she nodded. "We really do."

Damon wrapped his little hand around Celes' leather covered finger and gave her a toothless smile.

Celes grinned down at him with pride. "That's my boy. You know what, baby boy, you can call me Mama or Dad or whatever you want. I love you, my sweet little prince." she said softly to him.

"I want to feed!" Vinny squealed as she followed Luke.

"You have to talk to mum about that, now calm down or you can't come in. You know the rules." Luke told him. He watched as Vinny stood perfectly still, concentrated, and then nodded her head. He smiled at her and picked her up. "Miss Vinny is here for D's first feeding."

Celes turned and smiled at them. "Does this mean Venelope is going to feed him?" she asked.

"Yeah, she has claimed nearly all rights to him." Roman smiled.

Luke set Vinny down on the bed and walked over onto the other side of the bed and sat down next to Roman.

Vinny bounced to Roman and sat in her lap. She placed her little gloves on and held her arms out to Celes and wiggled her fingers.

Celes looked down at him again and then smiled and carried him over to Vinny. She set him in her arms and stepped back and watched the little family unit on the bed take care of the rest. She pulled off the gloves and set them down next to Luke and went over and picked up Zoe and turned back to them. "Don't send him away, okay? We will find a way to help him." she said softly still controlling her emotions.

Roman stiffened and shot a look at Celes. " _Where did you hear that?"_ she asked.

Celes actually graced Roman with a sarcastic smile. " _Our resident gossip sneaks, where else?"_ she sent back.

Vinny frowned up at them THen looked at Roman. "Damon stay, yes? Or, I go with Damon."

Roman looked down at Vinny. "Yes D will stay." She kissed her head. "Keep feeding him." She looked up at Celes. " _It's not decided, that was just one of many ideas. I'm still working on him and I'm not going to send him away. Besides, wherever he goes, I'm going, and as you can see, Vinny will demand she go too."_

Celes nodded as the reality of what she had missed slammed into her. "I'm going to go… get something to eat." she said softly and left right before her resolve broke and she started to cry again. She walked down the hall holding onto Zoe and crying as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

John walked up behind her and scooped her up. "You are supposed to be in bed resting." He told her as he turned and started to take her there. "The kids felt the new arrival so they are all waking to see her." He laid her down in bed. He looked over Zoe and smiled down at her."Good morning, Zoe girl." he cooed at her.

Zoe kicked her legs happily.

Celes smiled at Zoe and leaned over and put her back in the bassinet. "I'm hungry." she whispered. She couldn't look at John, she didn't even know what to say to him. She had hurt all of them, she hadn't meant to but she did. She slowly pulled her knees up to her chest. She could feel swelling still and winced a little.

John watched her and took her hand. "Celes." he lifted her chin. "I love you."

Celes smiled a little and searched his eyes for a minute and then sniffed. "I love you too. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know you are." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Everything will get back into place. Just know it will take a little time. I love you Ko'u Manawa Apu." he kissed her one more time. "I'll make you breakfast." He told her as more kids started to filter in.

Cello jumped onto the bed. "Mama!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. He leaned over her and looked into the bassinet. "She's like me, isn't she?"

Celes leaned over and looked at her with him and held onto him. "Yes she is Little Dhampir. Now I have two little dhampirs." she said poking his side and pulled them back and looked at him. "I need you to do something for me." she said to him.

"Okay." He told her still looking at Zoe. " _Hi, Zoe, I'm Cello."_

" _Hi, are you my brother?"_ she asked him kicking her legs.

"Cello." Celes said and made him look at her. "I need you to show her the ropes, help her. You're like her, you understand it. Understand?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I can do that." He told her. He looked back to Zoe. " _Yes, yes I am. We will get along just fine… just don't kiss me."_

Zoe sent him a giggle and kicked her legs again.

Albus crawled up onto the bed as Cello moved off to look and talk to their sister more. He crawled into her lap and hugged her. "Hi Mama." he said to her softly.

"Hi Albie." she said to him rubbing his back.

"Dad said that he will come later." he said.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said. "Go see your sister." she said pushing him towards Zoe and Cello.

Soon the room was filled with kids introducing themselves and asking questions about Zoe. Rain and James had Miles and Danger as translators and explained to Zoe why they couldn't hear her, but loved her just as much.

"Oh, mama, she is so cute. She is like a doll. Oh, I would love to put little bows in her hair." Rain told Celes.

Zoe gave an indignant squeal.

Celes laughed. "I think that's a no, Raindrop." she said and smiled when Alaric walked in.

Alaric crawled into the bed with his mother, he knew what happened… mostly. He pulled her into his side. "It going to be okay, Mama." he whispered. "Youll see."

Celes nodded and leaned on her son and let silent tears trail down her cheeks as she watched the kids dote on Zoe.

"Okay, you little short people." John called. "Anyone that is not as tall as Lark, and don't go to Hogwarts has to go down for breakfast. Zoe and mama need to rest."

There was a chorus of groans but everyone went as they were told.

After they were all gone Celes sighed and shut her eyes her belly giving a growl. She rubbed it and cracked an eye open and looked at John holding a tray. "For me?" she asked.

"No, I was going to give it to Lark." John teased. He set the tray down and handed her the plate. "Yes, its for you." He looked over Zoe again and found her drifting to sleep. The excitement of meeting all her siblings had wore her out. "And to think she thought her siblings weren't going to love her." he shook his head.

Lark laughed. "I don't think is possible." he said, he wanted to stay next to his mother, he was really worried about her. As he got older he found out things about her, like when she was sad she was almost self destructive.

"Its not." Celes agreed. "They love her. So do her parents."

"Yes they do." John sighed and smiled down at her. "I have two pocket size people. I hope you girls don't get loss in my pocket." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Oh if we do you'll have to make yourself pocket sized and sent out a search party. At least in Roman's breasts we know where I am… but pockets can be such tricky business." she pointed out.

John, chuckled. "Yes, they can." He kissed her and set her juice on the nightstand beside her. "I'll be back to check on you. Make sure to get some rest, okay?" he told her with concern. He would have stayed. with her last night but he didn't want to be around Lee. He was concerned that he may allow Kama to come out and show him how to really claim a woman.

Celes nodded. "I'll be here and I'll rest. Lark, baby go with him. I'm fine I promise." she said to her son.

Lark looked at his mother for a minute and then nodded. He stood with John and smiled down at her and then turned and left.

John gave Celes one last look and then followed Lark out the room.

Celes ate her meal and then when she finished she sank down into the bed and curled up on her side. She reached out to Lee again and nudged him three times and then reached out to Harry. He was so upset, she could feel it. He was upset with her, and Lee. She shut her eyes tightly and let herself fall asleep, she didn't see Harry that night or for several days after that day.

Lee had made it a point to come back to the house at night when everyone was sleeping… or was supposed to be sleeping. He was able to visit Celes for a bit and see his daughter. He was even able to feed her in the middle of the night when she did wake. Zoe had asked him a million and one questions and he tried to answer as many as he could. I t had been a week since Zoe had been born and he had just popped in to visit again. He walked into the room and paused when he saw Harry and John in the room. Celes was sleeping… or she looked as if she was sleeping. Lee lowered his head as he kept his distance and kept his back against the wall.

Harry watched him for a minute and sighed. "I want to kill you." he said softly. "I won't, but I want to."

"I know." He whispered as he kept his head lowered.

"I know… I know its not all your fault. But I still…" he shook his head and looked at Celes and then back at him. "At the risk of sounding like a woman, you sort of hurt me as much as you hurt Roman… and even Celes."

Lee flinched. "I'm sorry." He told him. "I… I will find a way to make it up… I know I will. I'm really sorry." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"You'd better, because the things you said to Roman… they damaged not only her but me… Luke… he's so mad at you, Lee. He doesn't even know what you said, but he's pissed. And I… I can't even appropriate my anger." he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Lee took a deep breath and looked over to him. "I can help." he told him. "I know I'm in no condition to make deal, but if you will allow me to come back during the day You can have at me at night. I… I think it would be better that way so that the kids don't wonder in see us."

Harry considered his offer but didn't get a chance to answer.

Celes sat up and looked at Lee and then over at Harry and John. "Really?" she demanded of them. "Really? That's how we fix things we beat each other up."

Harry sighed. "Celes, that's how we deal."

"No! You're not going to beat Lee up for something he had no control over." she said. "This was done to him, not by him."

"Celes," John whispered and looked at him. His light brown now a soft orange color. "It is the way of warriors. We have an issue and we deal with it the best way we know how. I told you before, your words are you power. They are your sword, its the best way you know how to deal with things. For us we fight. Besides, he wants it as much as we want to give it to him."

Celes glared at him for a minute and then looked at Lee who just looked so wrecked. "Fine but I'm adding something to this deal." she growled.

Harry sighed. "What?"

"He can come home, here. He can stay with me and Zoe. But he needs to be here even if he doesn't think he should be. So if you want them to beat you up, you have to come home and be here." she said to him.

Lee looked over to her. "You don't know what I've done. If you weren't involved and you knew what I have done and said you wouldn't want me here."

Celes sighed. "You know what Lee? I love you, unconditionally. I want you here. I don't care what you said or did because I love you and I know it wasn't all you. You want them to beat you up, fine, but you come home to me and your daughter and your kids and family. _We_ as a family will work through this." she said, she'd thought about a way to get him back here and this was her in and she wasn't going to take no for an answer she took Roman's stubbornness and held on tight.

Lee looked over to John and Harry, looking for a solid answer.

Harry sighed, he'd have to deal with Roman. "You stay away from Roman, only if she wants to be around you are you aloud to see her." he said.

Lee nodded, it was a foot in the door and he'd take it. He nodded again. "Okay."

"I won't tell you to stay away from the kids, but I suggest you be real careful about what you say and do around them." John said and nodded.

Lee nodded, "Okay." he told him.

Celes looked at John and Harry. "Give me a minute with him." she said to them.

Harry and John both looked at her as if they were going to say no and then decided better of it and both left the room.

Celes took a deep breath and turned to Lee. "Come here." she said.

He walked over to her and stood at the end of the bed.

Celes rolled her eyes and stood herself up on her knees and grabbed his face. "Don't you leave again. I don't know what you did… I'd like to but I don't care because I love you. You belong in this family. You belong here. You understand me?" she demanded. "I swear to everything I believe in Lee Jordan if you leave again I will hunt you down and drag you back by your hair."

He smiled at her. "Okay." He told her. "I love you too."

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed him then sat back down. "I sound like you." she whispered and giggled a little. "I really sound like you. But you need me to sound like you so you get it." she said to him.

He smiled again. "I think I do. I'm sorry."

Celes sighed and looked at him again. "Well go get your arse beat and when you finish come back and I'll heal you. We will ease you back into the daily life around here so for now you and I will be in our room okay?" she asked looking around the group room. "Or in here… in here is better, so the kids can see you if they want."

"I agree." He told her. He looked around the room and then looked over to the bassinet. He walked over and smiled down at Zoe. He placed his hand on her little belly and rubbed it gently.

Celes watched him and smiled. "She asks thousands of questions about you." she said softly. "I was afraid she'd start calling you 'that guy' again." she said with a laugh but there was a serious concern behind it.

Lee smiled, "No, she's not going to call me 'that guy' I make sure to come at night. She asks me a millions of questions. I tried to answer them as much as I could." He told her.

Celes nodded. "Thank you. Did you see any of the other kids?" she asked him.

He shook his sadly. "No. I didn't want to risk it."

Celes sighed. "You may need to tell me what happened so I don't stick my foot in it." she whispered.

Lee scrubbed his face with his hands and sat on the bed opposite of her. He told her everything he said and did all the way to the point that he had locked her out of the room to keep her from getting into the room when Ro was in labor, and how he had dimmed their connection to each other. He shook with nervousness and didn't want to look at her. He was ashamed and most of all he felt so guilty. He loved Roman but in that moment when he couldn't think straight, all he could think about was breaking Roman. "The night after she gave birth I came here to the room. " He whispered. "I came to the room and all I could think about was breaking… Roman." His voice hitched a little. "If Harry wasn't in the room watching over her and the Damon… I was going to take him… and I was going to kill him." He placed his face in his hands and cried into them.

Celes took in the information and for a split second she didn't know what to do then she did. She scooted across the space between them and pulled his head and upper onto her small lap and ran her hands over his head. She bent over and leaned her head on top of his. "I still love you okay, and we will work through this. Nothing happened, its okay, Damon is okay, we are okay. This is going to pass like everything does." she soothed. "Its okay, Razboinic Meu, its okay." she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

He cried and shook his head. "Its not… I know… Ro won't talk to me, she has voided herself out to me." He held onto Celes. "And the kids… Luke? Roman tells him everything, they share no secrets from each other. I hurt them… I hurt them and I don't know where to begin to fix it."

Celes stiffened a little at that and sighed. "We will fix it, we will find a way to." she whispered. "I will help you." she said. "I have a feeling its going to be the only way… for now." she said and kissed his head. She lifted his head. "You are a good father, and a good man. This happened to you as much as it happened to all of us. We need to get Mona…" she growled her name. "Out of our house."

Lee settled down and held Celes. He felt so hopeless, guilty, and he really didn't care what Moan was doing. He just wanted his family back and he wanted his wife back.

Celes rubbed his back, her heart broke for him. She could feel him now, still. She sighed and let him hold her until he felt good enough to go and get himself beat up. She didn't like that idea but it was her in. She kissed his head again. "I love you, Lee." she whispered.

"I love you too." he told her. He took a deep breath and then walked out the door to the training room.

Harry lifted his head warily when Lee walked in. He'd been dozing but in tune with the house. He stood and stretched. "Will you fight back?" he asked.

"Do you want me to fight back?"

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. "I…" he looked at John for help, an action he'd usually turn to Lee to help him out with.

John shrugged. "Lets just start slow and see where it goes." he suggested.

Harry looked at Lee. "You heard the man." he said and they began.

The next morning Roman woke and tended to D. She had decided she was going to call him D until this memory thing John told her about kicked in. Luke and Diamond helped her out a lot. Every now and then Eveie would come in and try, it was hard to conceal one's emotion for so long so Ro would shoo them out the room to go play and have fun, or something. Vinny and Hail stayed close by. Hail and D connected right away. D didn't have a demon but since he was one he seemed to have that dark sense of humor and enjoyed sharing it with Hail. Val and Jude would come in and check up on them every now and then. It was entertaining how Hail and D seemed to entice Val into their silly games.

When D was properly fed by Vinny and burped by Roman she allowed them to visit for a while. She had felt Lee's presence and seeked it out only to find that he was in the group room with Celes. Roman gave a quiet sigh and laid back in the bed. She had set up residence in a spare room. She hadn't been back to the room she shared with Lee since the birth.

Luke poked his head into the room and then entered. He sighed as he crawled onto the bed and sat next to Roman. He bumped her with his shoulder.

Roman bumped him back. "You feel him too?"

"Yeah."

"You can't be like me, Lukie. I know you are my son and you are also Fred's son. You aren't allowed to have my stubbornness." She said quietly.

"Yes, I am." he told her.

Roman smiled and rolled her eyes as he heard the stubbornness in his voice.

"Besides, I had to have something of yours. I mean, I got my father's good looks and sense of humor after all."

Roman giggled and hit his arm. "You got my sense of trouble making too and sweet tooth."

"Oh, and your charming way to impress the ladies." He smiled.

"That is because we are awesome like that. Its that Hawaiian blood in us." Roman grinned.

"So I had to have gotten your stubbornness too. Its just part of the deal." Luke told her.

She sighed and looked over at him. "I'm afraid you also got my temper. Fred was a hot head when he felt something was unjust… Of course Lana actually got my temper. I was more hot headed when I was younger. So maybe you got a mixture of both of us."

"I think I do too. I usually don't get angry… frustrated when an experiment don't go well, but not angry." Luke told her and looked his mother.

Roman saw the hurt that was in his eyes. "Come here, babe." she wrapped an arm aound him and pulled him to her so that his head laid in her lap. She ran her fingers through his flaming red wavy hair. "You know, it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't still love him. I know, cause I'm still hurt."

"Then how can you ask me to forgive him? I saw the way he acted. At first I thought it was nothing but as the weeks went by it just… it wasn't right. And then when you told me what he said… I… I don't want to forgive him."

"Luke, we have a special relationship. I got a piece of something so special that I can't help but cater to you. I want to know your every thought, your emotion, ideas. When I look at you I see your father in you. He is alive in you and it makes me love you even more. But now I have to step out of that and step out of the best friend shoes and tell you as your mother, Lee is your father. If he was in his right mind he wouldn't have done the things he did, and he wouldn't have been so cold to you. You are his best friend's son. The feels honored to be the one to help raise you and love you. So, as your mother I'm telling you to let it go. Go talk to him… go talk to them both. Tell them where you are coming from and how you feel."

Luke wiped his face against her knee "Okay, mum." He told her. "Okay." He sniffed and sat up. He took a deep breath and looked at his mother. "So… later? Like maybe later, later?" he smiled.

Roman hit his arm. "You little butt monkey."

He chuckled and stood. "Okay, okay. I got it." He looked down at D and smiled at him. He projected his magic self and touched his belly. "I get to pick on you now." He teased him.

D kicked his legs and giggled. "I'll be your worse nightmare, kid."

"Oh, bring it on!" Luke told him. He got up and kissed Roman on the cheek. He sighed and made his way to what the parentles called the 'group' room. He didn't want to know what goes down in that room, but he like it because it had a huge bed. It could fit all five of his parents and then some kids. It was awesome. Then again him mum told him that they all seemed to squish together on the bed like a huge dogpile. He stood in front of the door way to the room and took a deep breath. He poked his head into the room since the door was open. "Morning." He said quietly.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Morning, Luke." she said softly and looked at Lee and then Luke and stood up. "I can… go do something else." she said softly.

"No." Luke told her. He walked into the room and bowed his head. He slid his hands into his hair and pulled on it. "Look, I've been acting like a jerk to you." He told Celes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and two wrongs don't make a right."

Celes looked up at him and moved his hands away from his hair and looked into his face. "Smoosh, you were hurting. You were doing what anyone does when they are hurt and encounter the source of that pain." she said to him. "Its okay, I'm okay, you're okay." she said to him.

He nodded, "I'm still sorry." he looked over to Lee and raised his chin. "You are an asshole." He told him flat out. "I'm so mad at you!" He growled. "Mum didn't tell me right away what was going on. I had to drag it out of her. I never had to drag anything out of her and then… You…" tears came to his eyes. "You were cold. You were really cold. And you were mean, and I want to hate you so much for it."

Lee stood and walked over to him. He pulled Luke into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry." He told him. "I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't myself… but its not an excuse, I should have tried harder to fight against whatever was happening to me."

Luke curled his hands into Lee's night shirt and cried into his chest for a moment. He really did want to hate him but he couldn't. He was the only father he had besides Pops. When he was done crying he stepped back and wiped his eyes. Then out of no where he socked Lee in the jaw and had him stumbling back. "That's for my mother." he told him.

Lee held his jaw and then rubbed it. He nodded, "I deserve that. We square?"

Luke nodded, "We square." He looked over to Celes. "Sorry again." then he hurried out the room.

Celes watched him go and sighed running a hand through her tousled hair. She turned to Lee and healed the mark on his jaw. "Well that's… progress." she said. Alaric and Nick didn't come round, and that morning she had awoken to Lark asking if they could go stay with Blaise and Ginny for a while. She looked around the room. "You want me to go make you breakfast? Or we can wait the family out… or you could cook for them but not say anything…" she shrugged.

"I don't know." Lee said. He rubbed his jaw again. "The kid really packs a punch." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "He's your son." she pointed out and rubbed his arm. "Well you can lay up in bed all day with a non existent injury or you can come down and cook for your family. That's a good first step if you ask me." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his chin.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I just feel like that privilege has been revoked." He shrugged. "We can go though."

Celes sighed and nodded. In her mind it was his right to cook for them despite what he'd done. It was his way, he used cooking for everything to stress relief to breaking the ice. She went over and strapped Zoe to her and took his hand. "Come on, Chocolate Bear. You can make me breakfast and we will see what happens from there." she said.

He nodded and went with her down the hall he paused when he felt Roman was in one of the nearby rooms. He wanted to look in on her and he wanted to properly see Damon. He had to make himself follow Celes down the stairs and to the kitchen. It was empty except for them. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Celes took Zoe out of her little papoose and placed her in a bassinet in the kitchen and then went to a stool and sat down. "How about waffles." she suggested with a giggle.

He gave a half smile, "I can do that." He pulled out some ingredients and started to make the batter for the waffles. When he was done he put the first waffle into the iron. "Anything else?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "Eggs, turkey bacon… potato patties." she said to him.

"Hey, Mama Nick wants to know where the…" Alaric walked in and trailed off. "Um where the box is you know the one… that he made for Skie…" he said.

Celes smiled. "Where he put it, in my work room. Its unlocked."

"Er… thanks." he said and looked at Lee for a minute as if to say something then shook his head a little and left the kitchen.

"I think all the older ones are upset with me." He whispered to her. He pulled out the other ingredients and then started to make what was requested.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "They understand more. And Alaric… he so intuitive. He's too much like his father. Blaise used to pick things out of thin air and just know what the issue was." she sighed. "Nick is… sensitive. He was abandoned you'll remember… and even though he wasn't included in your rant… messed up you had no place for him." she whispered looking down. "And he felt that."

He nodded as he listened. "I…" He sighed and nodded. He had a lot to make up. If he could get the smaller battles like the kids and John maybe he could be half way there. He knew he could get to Harry when he was ready but Roman seemed to be… in John's way of thinking… Roman was the master he had to overcome.

Celes sighed. "You mean a lot to Nick, Lee. You're the first person aside from me who saw him. He'll come to you. Lark is just upset on his behalf. And Jude…" she trailed off and looked at him. "The younger kids don't quite understand… but they love you and are still young enough that… they will forgive even if they don't understand why they are upset with you." she said to him watching him.

He nodded and gave a half smile. "I feel like I'm on punishment. I haven't felt this bad since… seventh year." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He just had to win the kids over… apologise to them and explain anything they have questions of.

Celes watched him and looked down at her hand. "So… we postponed the wedding." she whispered.

Lee quickly turned around and nearly dropped the eggs. "What? But… well… I know why but…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Celes gave a little sigh of her own. "You arent the only one who turned their back on everyone." she whispered. "I mean… I didn't help." she said softly. "So it made sense."

He nodded, "We are really in the dog house, aren't we?" He made the potato patties, bacon and was now working on the eggs. "Maybe we should just move to Hawaii… nothing really happens when we are there."

Celes smiled at him. "Maybe we should." she whispered and looked down.

Rain came running into the kitchen. "Oh, yay!" she said excitedly. "We are having waffles! Papa don't make waffles like you." She giggled. "Don't tell him I said that though."

Lee smiled, "I won't."

Lana came into the kitchen followed by Bree. "I want sausage!" She declared.

"I want sausage too… oh and can I have cheese in my eggs, Daddy?" Bree asked and then walked over to him and wrapped her little arms around his leg. "I'm glad you are home. mama said you were on vacation." she said rubbing her face on his leg.

Lee smiled down at her and rubbed her head. "I missed you too." He told her. "Go sit down by your sister and I'll make your plates.

Cello walked in with Albie and then he ran and jumped on Lee's leg. "Daddy! You have to talk to these girl!" He whispered loudly. "Bree tried to kiss me the other day. She said she kisses Brax and there isn't anything wrong with him. He's ruined!"

Albus nodded solemnly next to him. "So ruined. and Brax doesn't think he is… he is so fooled." he shook his head slowly.

"So you have to talk to these girls!" Cello stressed.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, I'll talk to them." He smiled. "No go sit down so I can finishe making you breakfast."

Celes giggled and kissed both boys on the head. "So what are we doing today?" she asked the kids.

"Tea party!" Bree sang happily. "I want Lala to be the boy again she likes it. Oh and can Brax come over again today?' she asked.

Celes smiled. "You'll have ask Mum."

"Okay!" Bree said happily kicking her legs.

"Albie and I are going to try and build a jail out of our legos." Cello supplied.

"Emrys said she'd help." Albus grinned.

Celes looked at them surprised. "A jail?"

Cello nodded, "Mies said he wants us to build one."

Danger perked up and looked at Cello and Albie, "Did he tell you why?" She asked.

"Um no. Just asked us to do it." Albus said with a shrug.

In that moment is when Miles walked. "Hey Shar I need…" he trailed off when he saw his father and his whole face shut down. "Nevermind."

Celes looked at Miles a little confused. "Baby, you okay?" she asked.

Miles looked at her and then nodded and went and squeezed in next to Danger and watched his father.

"Morning." Lee greeted him. "What kind of breakfast meat do you want?"

"Mama can you make it please?" he asked her not responding to Lee at all.

Celes looked at Miles surprised and then back at Lee. "Um, Daddy is cooking." she said.

"Well I don't want my _father_ to make me anything thanks. Please." he said.

"Miles!" Celes said in shock.

Lee looked over at him and nodded, "It's okay, Cel you can make it or he can wait until John, Harry, or Ro can come down to eat."

Danger frowned at Miles. " _Miles, what's going on?"_ She asked for hundreth time.

" _I can't tell you, its bad Shar… really really bad."_ he sent to her and sighed. "Fine, I'd like bacon." he grumbled. He was so mad at his dad, he didn't know how to tell him either he just knew he was, what he had seen he wasn't supposed to. He sighed and dropped his forehead on the island and banged it and growled.

Danger frowned at him and placed her hand under his head. "Stop it." She told him. "Or, I'll do it for you and I won't be so nice."

Miles looked at her and smiled a little. "Sorry, Shar." he said and sat up and kissed her cheek and then hugged her tightly as tears threatened to come. Hed been doing this alot with her. Hugging her and nearly crying, and calling her Shar more than Danger.

Lee made plates and passed them around. He saw Matt and Amy walk in and smiled at them. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Just toast today." Matt said.

"We are saving our voices." Amy said with a grin.

Lee smiled at them. "Will you eat more later?"

"Big lunch…" Amy started.

"...after we torcher Papa some." Matt finished as they crawled up onto a stool together.

Lee smiled and shook his head. They really did enjoy torturing John. I guess its because he reacted the way they wanted. "Would you like tea to keep your voices warm?"

"Lemon." they said together.

Celes giggled at the twins, she loved them so much. The two of them were almost one person she wondered what would happen when they got older.

Suddenly Miles got up and walked over to Lee and punched him in the stomach. Nothing to hurt him because he was still little. He did it again and gave a little growl and then started to hit Lee over and over again.

Lee simply picked him. " _I'll be back."_ he sent to Celes. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch with his son still wiggling and trying to fight him. He set him down and held his hands. "What did you see?" He asked him.

Miles glared at him for a minute and then just broke and tear started to spill from his cheeks. "Mum was burning your clothes… and then you were fighting about Mama… I… you were so mean to her. Don't you love her. You taught me never to hurt the people you love and you did." he bawled. "You hurt her, you hurt her… you were mean and bad." he said trying to get away. "You were bad… I… I don't like you." he cried harder and closed his eyes.

Lee wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Miles. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her." He pulled back and looked at his son. "I wasn't myself. Someone was controlling me." It was the best way to explain to him. "Someone was controlling me and I couldn't stop it. I love your mummy very, very, very much. If I was myself I would _never_ have hurt her. I would _never_ have hurt any of the people I love."

Miles looked at him still angry. "You left after Zo-Zo was born, Mama cried every day… so did Mummy. Luke and Lark didn't leave their sides hardly at all… you… Daddy." he stopped talking and buried his face in Lee's chest. "Don't let anyone hurt us again, please." he cried.

"I know, Miles. I'm sorry and I will try _very_ hard not to let anyone hurt _any_ of you guys. I promise." Lee rubbed his back and held him. He pulled back and looked at him. "Miles I had to leave. Mum was angry and hurt with me. Mama had to stay here to take care of you guys and Zoe. But I'm back now. I have a lot of work to do. I have to apologize to a lot of people because I hurt a lot of them. I didn't mean to and its not so easy to explain why I did it." He hugged him again. "I love you Miles. I really, really do."

Miles hugged his father back and sighed. "I love you too, Daddy." he said softly. "I wish I was bigger I want to punch you." he said.

"Can I tell you two secrets?" Lee asked him.

Miles nodded.

"I would let you punch me." he told him. "And Luke already did."

Miles smiled a little. "Did he get you good?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. He got me right here." He lifted his chin and showed him the spot Luke punched him. "Had me falling back. He punches really hard too."

Miles frowned. "Well, Mama shouldn't have healed it. You need to be reminded." he said but smiled at him. "Okay, well… when I get bigger I'll be better at punching." he said.

Lee smiled, "I think I'll be punched many times before the people that are mad at me forgives me." He kissed Miles on the forehead. "And you will be really good at punching. I know you will."

Miles grinned, he had his mothers ability to forgive easy. He hugged his father around the neck. "I need to go talk to Mummy later." he said decidedly.

Lee smiled, "I don't think she is ready to forgive me. That will take a while so don't go bugging her, okay? Besides, she needs to take care of Damon."

Miles looked at him like he was crazy. "I need to go talk to her about something else. Jeez." he shook his head and giggled. "I'm going to finish my breakfast." he said and hugged Lee again and then ran back into the kitchen.

Lee watched him and then sighed. He scrubbed his face and felt like crying again. The kids shouldn't have seen what he did or said to Roman. That wasn't right. He shouldn't have gone after Roman at all. He gave a growl. Who was messing with him and what did they want?

Nick stood just inside the room watching him. He stepped out so that Lee would see him. "Did you know, that you were the first one out of all of you adults I considered a parent to me?" he asked him.

Lee looked up at saw Nick. "I… I didn't." he told him.

"Yeah, you were the first male in my life that wasn't that guy my mum was married to. I never knew my dad, he died before I was born. You were the first male I'd ever seen outside that guy, and the first one to show me any kind of fatherly affection. Even before Dad." he said to him.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I'm not going to punch you cause its not how I deal, and I only know about half of what went down… and I know you probably had a reason to leave. But the way Mama acted… and Mum… I didn't think you were coming back. You mean a lot to me and I thought you had abandoned us." he whispered looking at the floor.

"I didn't abandon you guys." Lee told him as he looked up at him. "I would never abandon you. "I didn't think I was wanted… I hurt mum really bad and in doing so, I hurt dad, and you guys… Papa even has some raw feelings about it. I just needed to take myself away so that they could be comfortable. I would never abandon you. Nick… that was never my intention."

Nick nodded and looked at him. "Good." he said and looked back down at his feet. "Um… Lark might try to punch you." he whispered. "I sort of stirred him up about you."

Lee smiled at him. "Its okay, I'll let him. If that is what makes him feel better than I'll let him." he watched Nick. "Are we… good?"

Nick looked up at Lee and then nodded. He stepped to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You're a good dad, and a good guy. I think it'll all work out." he said as he hugged him. "I love you, Daddy." he said.

Lee hugged him back and gave him a little squeeze. "I love you too, Nick." He told him. "And I hope so… I really hope things will work out."

"It will, it always does." he said. "Okay I have Hail duty for an hour or so, so Damon can sleep in peace. See you around." he waved at Lee and then left him in the living room.

Lee gave a little wave. Out of all the kids the one he was nervous about was Jude. He wasn't sure if she heard what happened or how she was taking it. He was slowly winning them over, though. And he was feeling a little more happy about that. Hopefully if all the kids are happy with him John would be okay. He rubbed his chin and walked back into the kitchen. "Celes, I think… I think maybe tonight we should make everyone's favorite dishes and desserts… I don't expect it to get me in the forgiven spot right away but I think it could help."

Celes gave him a smile and touched his chest lightly. "That's my Lee." she whispered. "Ill help in any way I can."

He nodded, "Good, its going to be a very mixed dinner. We can call it the Clash of Cultures." he smiled.

"Sounds good to me." she smiled back at him.

After breakfast Celes and Lee went back to the group room with Zoe and a few of the kids and put Zoe down for her morning nap. Celes gave Lee a kiss and left him in the room with her. She sighed and wandered around the house for a bit. She found her way to the training room and found Harry there. She stepped into the doorway and smiled at him.

Harry frowned at her. "Go away, Celes." he sighed.

Celes shook her head. "Not until we talk." she whispered.

Harry gave a growl and hit the bag hard. "Fine, lets talk."

Celes watched him. "I'm sorry, Harry." she said.

"For what, for ignoring me for weeks, for not stopping what was happening, or no wait are you sorry for not fighting what was happening to you?" he said stopping.

Celes gave him a frown. "I couldn't fight it because I didn't even know it was happening."

"Oh no, you just thought now I'm getting everything I ever wanted. Why should I fight it, or think its odd. You know Lee, you know how it works and still… nothing." he snapped at her.

Celes flinched. "I just thought…"

"Oh Celes lets not make jokes, you didn't think at all. You felt it all, he loved you completely and you just…" he growled. "God, I mean, come on Celes you're suppose to be smart." he said.

Celes flinched again. "I am smart." she said her voice taking on an edge. "Do you blame me for this?" she asked.

"Well you did spend the most time with him. You should have seen it. I'm so hurt by him but you… I'm just so… pissed off. Why didn't you fight? You are strong, stronger than me." he asked.

"I didn't fight because…" she trailed off. "I was just so happy… I'm pissed now… the happiness of the last few months with him have been… magic… a lie. This was suppose to be a happy time and instead it all went to shit." she snarled. "It just went to shit because someone is messing with us."

Harry watched her and just shook his head. "I can't… think about this or do this with you… I just can't. I think we need to step back and take some time." he said.

"Harry don't." she said.

"Just go away Celes. I'm still processing." he said.

Celes stepped back and sniffed and nodded. She turned and left the room. She wanted to go to Roman but knew that Damon was there and too sensitive for her warring emotions right now. She sniffed and hugged herself and made her way to her studio. She crawled into the loft and got on the hanging bed and curled into a ball and cried.

Roman had set D down for his afternoon nap as Alan watched him. He was the most calming one in the house and D enjoyed picking on him every chance he got. Roman made her way to the training room and watched Harry workout like a mad man. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. She had felt Lee's presence all day and had figured that he was now staying at the house. She wasn't upset about it, she knew it would happen sooner or later. She just rather keep out of sight of him. As the days had passed on she saw Celes every day but now that the hurt was settling down she found she was also angry at Celes. She wasn't pissed, just angry. When it came to Lee… it was a ball of emotion she wasn't ready to sort through just yet.

"How many times have you busted the bag?" She asked Harry as she noticed sand starting to leak out of it.

"Seven." he clipped off and went back to punching the bag as sweat dripped down his face.

"Seven." Roman said and nodded. "Want to fight something that will punch back?" SHe asked.

Harry shot her a glare and then sighed. "We can if you want, but I'm pissed at more than just Celes." he growled.

"Oh, yay," Roman said sarcastically. "That makes us even." She walked into the room and pushed the punching bag out the way. "So gloves, or fists?"

Harry sighed deeply. "Gloves I guess."

Roman nodded and pulled on the half gloves that covered the knuckles and then tossed him a pair. She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. "Ready?"

Harry watched her for a minute and then pulled on his own gloves. "Lets do this." he said and jumped from foot to foot for a minute.

Roman noded and threw the first blow by punching him in the jaw. When he was dazed she hooked her leg around his and pushed him down. "Get up." She told him.

Harry growled and came up under her and slammed her down on her back. He knew she was better than him, and smaller. She moved faster, and quite frankly had trained longer but he also knew how he could be with her and today he was turning off his warrior. He growled and landed a right cross across her jaw and stood up and backed away. "Get up." he growled her words back at her.

Roman smiled, now this was a fight. She nodded and flipped up onto her feet. She did a round house and caught him on the side of the face. She followed the kicked her other foot to his side. She ducked when he swung at her did an uppercut to his stomach. She gave a grunt when he caught her by surprised and punched her in the kidneys and gave a kick of his own.

He flipped her onto her back and came down with a punch only to have her roll away and flip back onto her feet. He kicked her in the stomach and then flipped her again onto her back. He gave a grunt of his own as she swept him and fell onto the the ground.

Roman crawled on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly, when she couldn't get through to him, she jumped up and then kicked him in the ribs. He caught her foot and she threw herself back into a back flip to get away from him. Once he was back onto his feet she attacked again. She punched him in the nose and the brought him down and kneed him in the stomach. She growled as she did it again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to slam her on to the ground. She wrapped herself around his arm and head and threw herself back, which caused him to flip over her and land onto his back. She leaned up and punched him in the face again. He growled and rolled them over and gave her back the same treatment she was giving him. He felt a cold tingle shiver up his spine and felt all emotion leave his body. In front of his eyes he no longer saw Roman. Matter of fact he didn't see Roman nor the room. He heard a hissing sound but saw only darkness. He felt that he was getting hit but other than that nothing phased him.

Roman watched as Harry's darkness started to come forward. She knew she should stop him and snap him out but she only smiled. He wanted to fight and they were going to fight. If it meant using each other's darkness then so be it. She allowed her darkness to fill her body and used her legs to push him off her. He flew back across the room and hit the wall. Roman had enough time to get to her feet before he was on her again. Their bodies collided together into what sounded like a loud clash of thunder. Hisses came from the both of them. Bodies where slammed into mirrors which shattered, but the punches, kicking, even scratching continued. They were both oblivious of the pain they received, the blood trickling down their noses, and lips, the only thing on their minds were kill or be killed.

There was a loud crash and John stood in the doorway holding Harry and Roman apart with his magic. "What in the hell are you two doing? You're scaring the kids!"

Roman growled and fought against the magic that was holding her back. Slowly she started to come back to herself. "Let me go." she snapped at John.

John growled at her. "Calm down." He commanded sounding more like Kama than John.

Harry growled and slowly crawled out of his darkness and when he saw Roman and how beat up she was he groaned. "Put me down, we need to take Roman to Celes." He said.

"I don't need to go to Celes!" She growled and struggled against John's and Kama's magic. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Harry sighed. "Look I'm pissed off at her too. Most of all I'm pissed off at me. I'm sorry I didn't stop it. I'm sorry I didn't do something. And..." He trailed off unwilling to say it. "Just let us go John." He said.

John let Harry go but kept his hold on Roman. "Until you calm down, you stay."

Roman gave a frustrated scream. "I don't want to hear your words! I don't want to hear anything from you! Neither of you!"

"You know what let her wallow in self pity. Let her be stubborn. Nothing is ever going to fix until she gets out of her own stubborn bullhead. So just let her go." Harry said defeated.

John sighed and let Roman go.

Roman wrapped her magic around Harry and pulled him to her so fasted it was a blur. She glared at Harry as she was now nose to nose to him. "It's not self pity." She growled. "Its being pissed off. I have just cause to be pissed and you know it! You are the one that is wallowing in self pity. Spending hours on end up here beating up a stupid bag. I gave you and out while _I_ am sucking it up and doing what I have to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up and calm down so I can take care of my child!" she pushed passed him.

Harry reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "You may be taking care of the kids and you may think you are sucking it up but you're not. And until you are ready to admit that we will all be stuck in this holding pattern. We are stuck, yes its Lee's fault this happened… or sort of… but you are the only one who can start us on the real path of healing. You have all the power Roman, you. Not me, or Celes, or John or Lee. You… you make this choice. I'm not wallowing by the way, I hitting a punching bag so what happened today doesn't happen." he said and sighed and took a deep breath. "You need the words, you need to hear our words. Stop being so goddamn stubborn." he growled at her and with that he let her go and pushed past John and left the room.

Roman growled and went into the training room showers. she snapped on one of the showers and just stood under the hot water waiting for the cold to leave her. She leaned her head against the tiled wall. She didn't want to hear the words. She didn't want anything to do with them right now. She wanted to be numb to everything. She wanted to fight, she wanted to hurt Lee as much as he hurt her. Then she wanted to turn around and show Celes how she felt. All the while she wanted to show Harry and John the same attitude they showed her. Take care of them but yet, not protect them from the crap they all knew was coming. She took a deep breath to try and stop crying. It wasn't right. None of it was right. They were supposed to be happy but the house was divided and now it was her move. Celes did her part and got Lee into the house. Now it was up to her to get them moving but she didn't want to move on. She didn't want to see the real issue.

After showering and dressing she grabbed a jar of Celes healing cream and walked around the house. She needed a spot. She need to calm down and clearly think. She groaned and walked into the living room and called all the adults and the older kids to join her into the living room. She sat on the floor with the cream and added some to her fist as the older kids walked into the living followed by some of the adults.

Harry walked into the room, he was still pretty banged up but when he had gone to look for Celes he didn't find her. And as he looked around the living room he noticed she wasn't there while everyone else was. He looked at Lee. "Wheres Celes?" he asked.

"Here, I'm right here." she said looking a little pale as she walked into the room. She went over and sat down next to Lee and Zoe and started from Zoe to Cello for a few minutes then looked at Roman.

Roman grumbled as she applied the cream. "You guys suck." She told the adults. "All of you. Each and every one of you old people suck and you all know why. Now for you older kids. You need to speak your peace. I know Luke has," She looked at Nick, Lark, Jude, and Val. "Which ones of you haven't spoken your peace?" she asked.

Lark gave a painful look and looked at Nick who nodded. "I guess me." he grumbled and looked around at them. "I'm more mad cause of Nick… and Nick said you are good." he said to Lee. "So… I guess we are good." he said with difficulty and then shook his head with a growl. "You know actually we aren't. I mean you know… you all know what happenes to Mama when things get bad. I know that this whole thing happened to you and Daddy…" Lark said to Roman. "But I'm old enough now to fully understand how this works. One of you hurts or does something wrong you all suffer. So I'm pissed off at all of you. You just… all run or avoid and curl up into balls…" he looked at his mother. "I can't understand how you can all tell us as your children that you believe everything works out in the end when the five of you won't stop long enough to friggen see you're not doing anything about it." he stood and paced a little. "But most of all, I'm scared. When Mama gets upset… she well… bad things happen… she does stupid things, and I'm scared I'm going to lose all of you because shes going to go off and do something stupid." he said and looked at Celes.

"First off, its how we react. We freak out and crawl into ourselves until we can get out minds to knock some sense into us." Roman told Lark. "And things do work out after we figure out what is going on and put something up to stop it or to fight back. But in the end, everything does work out. It always does."

Lark looked at her. "But you have more than just yourselves to think about." he said to her. "You can't do that anymore, you can't shut down when things go bad, or hide, or run away. You have children. Look I know I am not a father… yet, but I've learned over the years that when things get bad the next step is to send us all away. And I won't have it anymore. So figure your shit out." he said.

Celes gasped a little. "Alaric."

"No, let him speak." Roman smiled. "We aren't sending you or any of the kids away." Roman told him. I would like to point out there is a reason there are five us as your parents. When one of us or a few of us fall out of sync it takes the others to get us back into our rhythm." She raised her arms to show him the nursing. "Or get some sense knocked into us. Lark, you see what is going on from the outside, you don't feel what's going on from the inside. So its okay for you to say what you are saying because it is true. However, when you are faced with some pain that you didn't think you would feel it really knocks you on your ass. So, I'll tell you this," She looked him in the eyes. "Keep being who you are. Do better than us. Don't be just like us, do better."

Lark looked down at Roman and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and sighed. He knelt down and gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you Mum." he said into her ear and then let her go and went and sat back down seemingly satisfied with the response.

Jude chewed on her lip and held onto Val's hand tightly. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to think about it anymore. All she did since Luke told her what happened is think about it. She tried to not believe it, she had screamed at Val and hit his chest while he stood there and took it. She had raged and cried and done everything but try to think about forgiveness. She looked down at her lap and continued to chew on her lip.

Val sighed and put his arm around Jude and looked at all of them. "She won't say it herself, but Jude is upset with all of you." he looked at Lee. "But you the most."

Lee nodded, "I know." He whispered.

Roman looked over to Jude and Val. "We will sit here all day until you speak." She told her. "We need to get these feelings out in the open so we can move on. Not only to live our lives but to move on to the real issue at hand on why it happened."

Jude gave an angry sigh and looked at Roman. "Fine you want me to talk, I'll talk." she stood up and walked over to Lee and looked at him. "I don't forgive you, I can't forgive. Forgiveness is something you earn. You haven't earned it just because you snapped out of whatever you were under the influence of. You said all those horrible things, you said them. And I've learned enough about magic to know that a piece of you goes into every spell. So somewhere… somewhere…" she faltered as her eyes filled with tears and she pushed Lee's shoulder with a little scream. "They're my brothers and sisters… not…" she pushed his shoulder again. "How could you? How could you say those things?" she asked him. "And to Mum, you're suppose to love her more than anything in the world."

Lee nodded. "I… I have no answer for you. All I can say is I wasn't myself… I would never say those things to her… or about the kids. I love you guys. I really do. I'm sorry. And I know I'll have to work hard to be forgiven. I don't expect it to be handed to me."

Jude sobbed. "I hate you." she whispered and dropped her head to his shoulder. "And it hurts, I don't want to hate you." she said and sniffed. "I don't want to hate you." she said again and pulled away from him wiping her eyes. She want back over in between Val and Luke and held both their hands and continued to cry.

Luke leaned over to her. "I socked him. Maybe if you hit him, you'll feel better." He whispered.

Jude gave him a watery laugh. "Maybe, but I think theres a line." she whispered back looking at their older brother.

Roman nodded as she stood up. She winced with pain from the fight she had with Harry. She walked over to Lee and slapped him. "You…" She took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. But everything she had to say he already knew and was most liking beating himself up for it. "I still love you." She told him. "I do. I really do and it sucks." She looked at all the adults and all the kids. "I love you all. God, I love you. Things are going to happen in our lives and we will have no control to stop them. But what don't break us makes us stronger. And right now… we aren't broken. So this is going to make us much stronger. I'm not sending none of the kids away. You all belong here. There are five of us adults and we now know how to manage you. Our lives will go on as normal… well, _our_ normal." She winced again as she sat down back in her spot. She took another breath and looked over to Celes who was still pale. She sighed, "What was your vision?" She asked her.

Celes looked up through blurry eyes and sniffed a little. She was tempted to tell her it was nothing just a dream but she knew it was more. "I woke up in the house it was empty." she started in a whisper. "I could hear Zoe crying, so I go to find her and as I reach the nursery I hear Cello start to scream out for me. I started to run and got into the nursery and… Cello and Zoe were gone." she looked down and sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Then… I saw her face again. I need to talk to Diamond. If its suppose to happen she'll have had drawn it." she sniffed and shook a little.

Roman nodded. She looked at the kids. "You guys are old enough so I want you all to start bouncing ideas around. I don't care how small or big you think it is okay?" She looked back to Celes. "The woman the one you saw who is she?"

Celes looked up at Lee and then down at Zoe in his arms. She slept wrapped in her teal blanket and then she looked at Roman. "Mona." she said. "It was Alemana's sister, Mona."

Roman looked at Lee. "What do we know about her?" she asked.

Aleman sighed as he looked down at Zoe. "Mona is my sister… younger sister. She… she has always been a rotten egg, but because she was my sister I tried to take care of her and keep her out of trouble. I was the only one she would come to for any kind of help. She talked to me, we didn't have any bad blood between us, we were just… brother and sister. I told her everything. Then I told her about Pele. How she came to my dreams, how I fell in love with her and that I was leaving to find her. She tried to talk me out of it but I wasn't listening, I just left. Now she is reborn."

Roman nodded, "Did… ah, did she have a need for pure Romanians, like as children?"

"She was married and did have children that were pure Romanin. They were going to grow to be Dhampirs. I dont know what happened to them. She did say she can't have children anymore."

Roman nodded as she took in the information. "How do you think she found us?"

"Zoe." Celes said softly. "I think she found us through Zoe. She's rare nowadays, female Dhampirs are rare… and in finding us she found Cello." she said.

"Okay." Roman took more of the information in. "We will have to conceal their magic, just so they can't be traced. We will have to make a shield too."

Val looked at Roman. "Andrew can do that, actually. Hes so old, he can mask their dhampir blood." he said.

"Good, we will have to send word to him." She looked at Celes and Lee. "Now for the million dollar question. How did you snap Lee out of his craziness? I mean I know the scent and the clothes from Damon snapped you out, but how about Lee?"

Celes sighed a little. "The reason I went into labor with Zoe is because I figured out what had caused it… or at least enhanced what was already happening. Lee and I went on a date a few weeks ago and I got this little Romanian gargoyle on the Thames. The day I went into the labor I dropped it and it shattered into a million little pieces and…" she looked at Lee wanting to smile. "He was… your Lee again." she whispered and looked back at Roman.

Roman nodded and then looked at Lee. "Do you have any Romanian artifacts in your room?" She asked him.

"I have a few. But they have always been there, it never bothered me before… or us." Alemana told her.

"Well here is what I'm thinking either Mona got to you two some how and we didn't detect it because the magic signature is closely related to you or she finally came into her memories of her old life and is using the an old artifact that you have to get to you and Celes. Either way, I would prefer to look at them." She bit her lower lip. "Dimi and Aunt B should be here anyday so he will be able to help out with this." She frowned as she felt Pele's anger. "If I found out that bitch had anything to do with what happened I'm making her combust." Pele suddenly said allowed.

As if it was kneejerk Hi'iaka came forward. "We need the whole story first sister, no combusting her until we talk to her." she said and gave her a soothing smile.

Pele grumbled and looked over to Alemana. She crawled over to him and stood. She cupped his face and placed little kisses against his lips. "You are mine. All mine and if I have to kill your sister because she was screwing with us, will you be angry?" she asked him.

Aleman didn't know how to answer that. "Ah… to be honest… I thought she was dead. THis is the first she has ever reached out to me."

Pele sighed and went back to her spot. "Sisters." She gave a little growl but winked at Hi'iaka.

Hi'iaka gave a little giggle. "I know, what are you going to do with them?" she teased Pele.

Lark leaned over to Luke and Jude. "Isn't it weird when they go all Hawaiian god and goddess mode?" he asked them.

"I don't know, maybe not weird. Its sweet." Jude said watching her parents.

Luke chuckled. "I don't know about you but I prefer to be a mischief god. I would so rule in that."

Pele turned to Lohi'au and smacked his leg. "I am so fiering you as my warrior." she told him.

Lohi'au barked a laugh. "Yeah okay, Pele whatever you say." he said and leaned down and kissed her pulled her up a little as he did. Then he smiled and nipped her bruised lip. "You should really get your sister to look at those." he winked and looked at Hi'iaka and gave her a heated look.

"And you are better off?" Pele snorted and poked his bruise on his cheek. "I'm deeming that match as my victory."

He just chuckled at her and sat himself down. "How about we give that one to Kamapua'a, yeah. He was kind of a badass coming in all. What the hell are you doing?" he mimicked teasing him.

Kama shook his head. "I wasn't going to let you beat each other to death. As much as I enjoy a good fight."

Hi'iaka slid off the couch and onto the floor next to her sister and started to heal her wounds.

Pele frowned. "Fine its a tie… we can't give Kama all the credit, he'll get a big head and all." She watched as Hi'iaka healed her wounds and smiled down at her. "You know, I have some other places that need healing." she said winking at her. Then sobered and looked at Kama, "How long do I have to wait now?" she asked him referring to when she could have sex again.

"Another week and a half or so and you should be good, and three and a half for you." he said nodding to Hi'iaka.

Hi'iaka gave a tiny pout. "Its alright, our hosts aren't really in the mood anyway." she sighed quietly and kissed her sister.

Pele sighed. "Okay, well, we need to send for Dimitri and Andrew. My domain needs to be protected." She told them. "Does Celes still want her family?"

Hi'iaka nodded as she felt her little hosts pain spike. "Yes she does." she said. "Shes scared though too, and not just for her children."

"Of what?" she asked softly.

"Losing what she has gained. Her love and relationships. She blames herself for what happened and feels as though its derailed everything." Hi'iaka said softly tucking a piece of hair behind Pele's ear.

Pele signed, "There is a lot of healing that needs to happen. It will, we will all be okay." She looked at each and everyone of them. "We have came to far to be as we are. Its the first time we are all together and we are going to keep it that way." She looked over at the kids. "Something worth having is worth fighting for. We are just a little screwy but in the end we all come together to fight and keep each other. I expect you to fight for what you want. Don't ever give up."

"You got it, Mum...er… Pele." Lark said and stood to leave.

Celes came back to herself and gave a little noise in her throat and stood. "I'm going to go… bake." she said rushing from the room her face reddening.

"Hey! I want a kiss!" Pele called to her. She smiled, "Don't you just love when she gets all flustered?" She giggled.

"Like a little bunny rabbit." Lohi'au chuckled and kissed Pele's forehead. "I'll got after her." he said and left the room.

Celes gave him a little smile when he walked in. "Um… just baking Im fine."

"I didn't ask." he laughed a little and sat down. "Come here little rabbit, there is something you need to know." he said sitting.

Celes sighed and shook her head but went to him. "Lohi'au, I'm trying to bake."

"I'm saying something my host won't." he pulled her hand so she was standing agaisnt him. "He loves you, and he is angry with himself as well." he said.

Celes sighed and looked down. "I know." she said softly.

"Little rabbit, it will be okay. Let him… breath a few days." he said and kissed her.

Celes sighed again and kissed him back. "Okay… okay." she said breathing a little heavy and when she looked at him she was looking at Harry. She gave him a little smile.

Harry gave her a little smile back and kissed her forehead and left her alone in the kitchen.

Celes gave a little sigh and started in on the various desserts that were the favorites around the house.

Roman walked into the foyer of the house and looked up at the ceiling and then the staircases. She wrote down some notes and made some mental measurements and calculations and wrote them down. She was thinking of something to liven the adults up. And what better way to liven them up than by installing jumper cables to the ceiling and railing of the staircases and just jump from the sanderlear. Maybe then they will come more together and just tell her off. For once she was going to get into trouble and have the four of them tell her off instead of her telling them off since they were in trouble.

Luke and Diamond walked into the foyer and paused. "Mum, what are you doing"

"I'm going to get into trouble. I'm just not sure how all the adults will react… well not true, Harry is going to get upset and say I'm reckless, Lee will give me his look of disapproval, and if I manage to break my arm, Celes will chew me out. I'm just not sure how John will react. He likes my so called recklessness."

Luke looked around at the ceiling and railing, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, remember on Tomb Raider when Lara jumped from the chandelier but had those cables connected her waist and just just jumped? Then the bad guy came in and she used it to fight against them?"

"Oh! That was cool! Can I try?" He asked excitedly.

Roman was going to say no but then smiled, "Sure! But you can't get hurt. I'm going to get hurt on purpose."

"Okay! Diamond, you want to try?" He asked.

"No, I'll watch you guys though." She giggled.

Roman waved a hand and the jumper cables appeared and connected to the railing and ceiling. There was two sets so that she could jump with Luke. She placed the harness onto herself and secured herself. Then she checked Lukes to make sure he was good. They climbed up the stairs. "So, we will play for a bit then I'll hurt myself, okay?"

Luke nodded as he stepped over the staircase railing and waited for her to give the word. When she did he jumped and the bounced up to the chandelier. He laughed as he stood on top of it. "Oh, this is cool!"

Roman chuckled and then jumped herself and met him on the shadiler. "Well, lets play!" She giggled and they took turns jumping and bouncing up and down with the cables.

Diamond giggled as she watched them. Then she sat on the ground and started to sketch them.

Luke laughed as his feet barely touched the ground and then went back up. "Best time ever!" he called.

Roman laughed, "It's like jumping on bed but not." she laughed as she jumped with her son. THen they started to do diagonal jumps so that when the when into the air they grabbed a hold of the railings of the staircase.

"I'm done drawing." Diamond told them.

"Well, that's my cue."

"You'll be careful, right?" Luke asked.

"Of course." She winked at him and then looked over to Diamond. "Get ready to scream."

Diamond nodded.

Roman jumped and used her magic to loosen the cable a little so instead of bouncing back she ended up crashing into the small wooden table and breaking it. Diamond screamed and Roman held her arm. Just like her calculations predicted, her arm was dislocated, but other then that nothing was broken and she wasn't hurt.

Celes came out of the kitchen first. "What happened?" she asked and took in the scene and Roman and her eyes narrowed. "Really Roman." she snapped and marched over to her. "What were you thinking?" she said sitting her up and looking her over.

Harry came in next from the stairs and looked around and then at Roman and what was happening and growled. "Roman!" he growled at her.

Lee walked out the kitchen frowning. His frown deepened as he looked at her and the cables. Then he saw Luke still standing on the outside of the stairs watching. "Jeezus Roman!" he snapped, "What are… why did…" he just growled and looked down at her shaking his head.

"What? I'm fine, my arm is just dislocated. Other than that nothing I'm fine. Besides, Luke had fun jumping with me." Roman told them.

John gave a growl from behind Luke. "Go upstairs." he said to him. "I will talk to you in a minute." he said.

Luke nodded and then jumped down again. He heard John give a growl and he smiled as he used the safety to slow him down and set him on his feet. He took off the harness and then grabbed Diamond's hand and ran up the other set of stairs.

When Luke and Diamond were gone he walked down the stairs. "You know I like when you're reckless I even enjoy joining it. But the kids, _my_ kids… then we have issues and you very well know that." he said to her.

Celes growled and braced and then popped Roman's arm back into place. "You are just so… and… what if you had miscalculated? Yeah that's right I know what you were doing, yer a daft twit sometimes." she growled and placed a sling on. "You leave this on, twenty four hours. If you take it off I will punish you. And I don't care how angry everyone is at each other I will be tying you to a bed and torchering your sexually until you have no way to speak breathe or think." she said and finished securing the sling and then kissed her hard on the mouth with a growl and got up and walked back into the kitchen still muttering to herself.

Harry walked over and helped her to stand and looked down at her. "Reckless. Reckless and sometimes so… so infuriating." he kissed her. "I'm going to put you on Harry watch if you do something like this again." he growled and held her close to him for a minute to calm down.

Lee shook his head. "I think she deserve harry watch now. Not only did she put herself in danger she put Luke in danger as well."

Harry looked at Lee and gave him a smile. "Yes I think you're right, I've gotten good at controlling my emotions I can even be around Damon. Harry watch it is. Thanks Buttercup." he said and stopped for a minute and then scowled a little but softened again as his emotions warred against each other.

Roman looked up at him, "Just give in, Koa." She told him and stepped back, "Hug it out. You know you want to."

Harry gave a growl. " _I could say the same to you._ " he sent to her and then walked over to Lee and opened his arms. "Bring in the love, Buttercup." he said moving his hands in a come motion.

Lee smiled and hugged him. "Anything for you, Baby." he told him. He didn't know how Roman did it but it felt good to finally start feeling less guilty.

Roman smiled and turned on her heels. "Besides, I was only doing what Harry told me to do." She told them and started to walk away.

"Oh you little brat." Harry growled and followed her lifting her into his arms and holding her close.

John chuckled and watched them go and then turned to Lee and sighed. "What are you and Celes doing in the kitchen. You've been cooking since the family meeting." he asked.

"Taking a step into trying to get forgiven." Lee said with a half smile. "I know it won't fix everything but we are cooking everyones favorite dish and dessert."

John nodded. "Well I've learned that food can feed a soul. Especially a hurting one." he said and sighed. "I'm going to go back to the kids, Hail asked about you." he said. "You should go see him later."

"I will do that." He rubbed his chin, "Hey, John can I ask a favor?"

"What's the favor, tell me and I will let you know." he said.

"Well, I saw a picture of these apples that looked like little fruit bowls and the top of the apple was cut out into a flower. I was wondering if you could show me how to do that."

"Who are you doing that for?" he asked.

"For Jude." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "It looks really innocent and kid like but," He shrugged. "I will try anything."

John sighed. "I can do that… just um...don't use them with Ro… I usually wouldnt ask but it seems to be a thing for us." he said sheepishly. "Um please."

Lee smiled, "I understand. We all have things we do special for the one and not the other." He told him.

"But yeah I'll show that to you." he said and reached his arm around his shoulders and side hugged him. "We are good… sort of…" he laughed.

Lee smiled, "Well, I'll do what I can to get all the way good." He told him. "I know I really messed up and I need to fix it."

"Yeah, you did. But you'll fix it. Gotta get back I'll come down and show you how to do that before dinner." John said and strolled away.

"Harry, you can put me down now. I'm not a doll." Roman told him as she bounced in his arms and tried to get him to put her down.

Harry sighed and put her down. "Still on Harry watch, alright?" he said.

"But I was only doing what you told me to do." Roman said, not really caring that she was on Harry watch. "And Luke was perfectly safe… wait, wrong father. I'll tell John later."

Harry chuckled and looked at her lifting her chin a little. "Hey, I love you." he said softly. "I do and I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you earlier."

Roman laughed, "I handled it. Besides, it was what you needed." She shrugged. "Besides it gave me a reason to smack you around." she smiled. "I finally got my proper fight."

Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah I guess you did huh?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes I did." She unstrapped the sling and rolled her shoulder a little. "I have a theory." She told him as she picked up the healing jar. She took off the part of her shirt and rubbed the cream over her shoulder and felt the muscles loosen. "What if that spell or whatever was affecting Lee and Celes affected you and John?"

"And dimmed our senses and ability to respond?" he asked.

Roman nodded. "Well, yeah. Because when you feel Lee and Celes are spending too much time together you step in. Or when I'm upset you definitely step in and say something. But this time you didn't." She frowned. "I think this was a personal attack on me. I was fully in my mind, know what I was doing to Lee. Yeah it was underhanded but Damon is underhanded so it was just natural, then I know how We women get when we are pregnant with the kids we just want the fathers around. So I didn't want to just flat out and say that Celes was spending too much time with Lee because she was pregnant too… and technically although Celes was my 'father' of my child she really wasn't… like, she didn't implant me. She is Damon's Saving Grace so it would make sense."

"Yeah but I should have been more like I was in Hawaii. All ape shit about it." he sighed. "I think this was an attack on you, Ro." he growled it out and then calmed himself as they entered Damon's room. Harry automatically put on leather gloves and then walked over and projected his magic self to pay Damon some attention. "Hey Little Mate." he said to him.

" _You! Oh, you… you I got something for you."_ D told him as he kicked his feet and smiled up at Harry.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with Hail." he chuckled and started to go through the process of changing him with his magic self while he went through the motions himself taking the tip straight from Roman.

" _Oh, I have a smackdown for you. Come on, you don't think I can take you? Don't let my little body fool you, I can so take you."_

Harry chuckled and finished with Damon and lifted him up after swaddling him in his leather blanket and smiled. "I guess we'll see won't we little mate?"

" _Do you dare mock me? Don't make me call Hail. Oh, it will be on then! It will be on like Donkey Kong!"_

Roman laughed, "Still the same." She shook her head and grabbed one of his bottles and warmed it for him. "Here you go, Lunch of champions." She said. "I suspect Vinny will be here to feed you for your dinner."

" _Vinny Rose. You know, she reminds me of roses too."_ D sighed as he drank. " _I'm going to marry her."_

Harry chuckled. "Don't let Papa hear you say that." he said and shook his head.

" _I'm not scared of the giant. I can take him too."_

Harry laughed. "Oh alright." he said.

Vinny came in. "Time to feed my Dai-Dai!" she sang happily already wearing her little gloves she sat down in Alan's lap and reached out for Damon.

Harry chuckled and carried Damon over to her and set him down in her arms and handed her the bottle.

"Hi, Dai-Dai, how are you?" she couldn't talk back but out loud to Damon, because for her to talk to any of them in the connection she had to be touching flesh to flesh. Her Papa told her she'd learn how to do it normally but she was still young and hadn't figured it out yet.

 _"My rose has come to cater to me. I'm better now that you are here. I had to put up with this old guy and that old guy. I'm just surrounded by old guys. But I like when you women come to see me."_

Vinny giggled. "They are your dads, and Pop-Pop. And Mummys here. And you've seen Mama now." she said to him.

D frowned. " _There's one missing. He hasnt came to see me. I feel him. Am I not cute enough, don't I melt hearts, make girls swoon with my ruggedly good looks?_ "

Roman rolled her eyes. "Oh, jeez."

Vinny actually looked up at them curiosly. "Why hasn't Daddy come yet?" she asked. "Will he? He should, no one should miss my Dai-Dai." she said looking down at him with a grin feeling such love for him.

"He will come. He is busy with other things and Zoe needs him more." Roman told them. "And he did see you. You were too busy sleeping. Besides, he doesn't know how to control his emotions yet."

Vinny smiled. "See, you'll see him soon. And you remember how Zoe was." she leaned a little closer. "I mean she was so emotional and what if she had to come here and see you too?"

" _Zoe the hot head. She came once. Very well the other old man is forgiven. But you tell him I demand he come see me soon._ "

Harry chuckled. "We will let him know, Little mate."

"I may have to encase him in leather." Roman shivered at the thought and then shook her head.

Harry watched her and sighed a little. " _Maybe you should consider some forgiveness, Ro."_ he suggested although he had not yet completely.

 _"Denied. You guys need to forgive first and then he can focus on me."_

Harry sighed. "Whatever you say." he said.

Celes poked her head in and gave a smile. "Dinner." she sang to them and then frowned at Roman. "Wheres your sling?" she asked.

"Harry took I off." She said p.o. at him with her good arm. "Its all his idea. See I told you she would know. Shame on you."

Harry gaped at her for a minute.

Celes smiled at Roman. "Yeah, sure. Next week I am so going to…" she trailed off. " _Tie you to a bed and have my way with you. I can give you sex even if I can't have it myself."_ she sent to Roman privately and then sighed. "Dinner, and please put the sling back on." she said and left them after running her magic over Damon and Vinny.

"See what you did? Now I'm in trouble with Celes." Roman told Harry and put her sling back on.

Harry grinned at her. "You want to be in trouble with Celes, or you wouldn't have pulled your reckless little stunt." he said and pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"I was not reckless. I was calculated and creative. Luke and I jumped around for about an hour."

Harry chuckled and led her out of the room giving Alan, Vinny and Damon a smiled. "Come on, oh calculated one. Lets go eat." he said and started to lead her down to the dining room.

Roman smiled and walked into the dining room. She smiled as she sat next to Luke. "You didn't get into too much trouble did you? Cause I can totally get you out." She whispered.

Luke smiled. "Hid in my work room, don't know yet, but I'll let you know." He whispered back.

John watched the two of them in conspiracy and shook his head. "You can't get him off Ro, nice try though." he chuckled although he wasn't really going to punish Luke at all. He was safe and honestly he knew why she had done it. He sent his magic self to her and kissed her neck.

Roman smiled at him. "That's all that counts. If one tries you never know what could happen." She sent him a kiss on the cheek, using her magic self. " _And I would never put my son in real harm. He is my special boy. I'll make sure he is safe."_

John nodded. He also knew that. " _I know that, I do. Hes special to all of us, you and Celes seem to love him a lot."_ he sent back to her.

Celes came in carrying two desserts and other floating behind her. She set them up on the table off to the side of the dining room table. She smiled at her family as she set down the Mango cheesecake and watched as Lee came in with all the dishes he had made.

Lee took a deep breath and started setting down everyone's favorite dishes in front of them as plates floated behind him. When he was done he looked over to Celes and gave a nod and then sat down. "Well, lets eat."

" _This is cheating."_ Roman groaned to Harry and John as she looked at the Indian Tacos in front of her. She had seen the mango cheesecake as well. " _Evil buttmonkey."_ She said to no one in particular.

Lee gave a small smile.

Harry sighed and smiled a little at his kabobs and shook his head. He noticed the mini Red velvet cake as well and sighed again and started to eat.

Celes sat herself down between Alaric and Nick on the other end of the table from Lee, she had opted to sit away from him for the dinner. While she wanted to help him she also knew that it may not be best if she was with him all the time. She figured it would inhibit not help, as much as she wanted to be right there for him she knew she couldn't hold his hand the whole time. She looked down at her own food, she had also told Lee not to make her favorite that she would just eat whatever he made for himself.

Jude looked at her plate and at the little apples carved into flowers and smiled a little and looked at Lee. "They're too pretty to eat." she said softly.

He gave a little smile, "They are good too."

She looked back down at them and touched one, they were apples, which were her favorite fruit. She smiled at him a little bigger and started in on her spinach and steak salad. She was already softening towards him. She really wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. He was her Daddy, he was always there… except when she was very young but that had never been his fault. She sighed and ate more.

All the little kids ate the loudest, with moans and humming. Hail was the loudest. He ate his pinwheels and rice and moaned as he rocked his head side to side.

Luke smiled over at him and shook his head as he ate his fried chicken with chips and mac and cheese. He reached over to his mum's plate and took some of her beans. Roman reached into his plate and ate some of his mac and cheese. It was it was something they had done when he was little and just never thought nothing of it. They even traded plates for a pit and then gave each other their plates back.

Miles ate his fish and chips happily and offered Danger chips every now and then. He kept looking at his daddy. Then out of nowhere he pulled a flower out and held it to Roman. "For you Mummy." he said to her with a grin and then pulled one out for Danger as well. "And you of course Shar." he said with a wink.

Celes smiled at her son and ate her food silently. She lenaed over and took some of Lark's waffle and winked at him.

Lark just smiled down at his mother and offered his plate up and she took a chicken strip from it and he nabbed some food off her plate and then they went back to eating.

Roman groaned as she fiddled with the slig. It was getting into her way and was driving her crazy, she couldn't eat how she really wanted. She finally gave up and started to undo the sling.

Celes growled a little warning but watched Roman defiantly take it off. She glared at her. " _John she is a week away, if you fixed her now could she have sex tonight. I think I need to tie Roman to a bed. "_ she sent to John but used their fives connection. She wasn't sure if Roman would let her even if she could honestly. She knew they were on shaky ground.

Lee coughed as he choked on his food. He coughed again and then drank his water.

John smiled, " _I could but i don't know."_ he teased.

Roman smiled widely at her. " _I'm out of commission. For a whole week and a half. Sorry, sweetie."_ she winked at her and ate more food with both hands.

" _Oh, now she is just not defying you but teasing you too."_ Lee sent.

Celes pouted a little and pushed away her half eaten plate and pulled her legs up to her chest. " _Oh I know."_ in that moment she wished so badly she had more Hawaiian in her so she could manifest her magic into a person without channeling Roman's ability to do so. She sighed and settled for using her magic to run up and down Roman's spine slowly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and continued to devour his kabobs. He really hated how Lee could make such good food, it wasn't fair. He grumbled a little and ate some mac and cheese on his plate too.

Roman shivered, and looked over at Celes with a heated look. " _I can do that too."_ She winked at her and ran her fingers down her arm.

Celes sent her a moan and started to move her magic down further and wrapped it around Roman's waist and pushed it down between her legs. She had learned how to focus her magic from Lee mostly. She smiled a little and shivered.

Roman gasped and looked at her. " _You little cheat."_ She shivered and gave a moan. " _I'm trying to eat."_ She whimpered to her.

" _Oh I know, my love, I know."_ she sent purposefully using her accent in those words. She really did love teasing Roman and she really did miss her desperately. She sent another moan as she directed her magic to push on Roman's clit.

She gave a little squeal. " _You dirty… teasing… woman."_ She shivered and rubbed her legs together. It was amazing how hot and turned on she could be just by Celes teasing her. " _Betrayed by my own body."_ She growled. " _Why are you so damn sexy!"_

Celes smiled a little. " _Its the hair, and the accent."_ she sent to all of them and giggled. "So I thought maybe next week at the club we could have a party, I mean my Mama and Papa are coming here and so is my brother. Why not? You know? The older kids could come and Mama and Papa already said they'd be more than willing to take the grandkids." she said as she pushed her magic a little harder against Roman's clit and let some of it enter her core and tickle her g-spot.

Roman squeaked loudly as she shot to her feet. She blushed deeply and sat back down. "Sorry." She said. " _Evil woman! I'll put it back on!"_ She pulled her sling back on.

Celes grinned and withdrew her magic. " _Success."_ she sent to all of them and grinned around the table wiggling in her seat a little. " _Id like to thank the academy for always knowing I could do it, my lovely wife for being such an easy target and my wonderful husbands for helping me realize I am an excellent tease."_ she sent giggling.

Harry choked on his water as he laughed and then cleared his throat. "A party at Rolesque you say? I think that could be fun." he said still trying to cover his laughing.

Lee smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Roman nodded, "We can do that." she said. "Besides, I the older kids will like that, yeah?"

"I think that would be so fun." Jude said looking up at Val. " _It could be like a date."_ she sent him.

Val smiled down at Jude and kissed her forehead. " _Yes it could."_ he said nodding about the idea.

"Evs and I may bow out, shes so tired these days." Lark said looking down at the girl he loved so much and kissed her temple.

Nick grinned down at Skie. "We like that idea, yeah babe?" he asked.

Skie blushed and nodded. "Yes, we do." she said.

"Diamond and I are in." Luke smiled. "You can see the club I've been talking about."

Diamond smiled, "Oh, that would be fun. Yes!"

Celes grinned. "Good, dancing, food, and good times." she said clapping her hands together. She got up and went over to the dessert table as dinner wound down. She touched Lee's shoulder on the way for a little boost in support and then started serving out the individual servings of desserts. She set down mini versions of the desserts in front of each person who the dessert belonged to. She ended on Lee setting down a small Lemon cake for him. She hadn't told him she'd made him one, she knew he'd assume she wouldn't just because the evening wasn't about him but she did anyway. Then she went over and go her strawberry chocolate mini cake and sat down. "Well tuck in you lot." she said.

Jude looked down at her fruit and custard tart and saw all the fruit was cut into flowers and smiled at Lee again. " _You make it hard for me to stay mad at you Daddy. I love you."_ she sent him and picked it up and started to eat it.

" _I'm just trying to earn your forgiveness, Junny."_ He told her and smiled at her. " _I love you too."_

Jude suddenly stood and walked over to him and hugged him. " _Its working, but I still…"_ she sighed and hugged him a little tighter and then went back to her seat and ate her dessert quietly as Val rubbed her back.

Lee nodded to her. " _I understand. And I will continue to earn your forgiveness."_

Lana hummed as she rocked sided to side as she ate her chocolate mud pie with gummy worms. She looked over to Cello and Albie and a glint of mischief entered her eyes as the sugar started to kick in. " _Ree-ree, I think we need to kiss Albie and Cello."_ she sent them privately.

Bree nodded with an evil little smile as she started to lean closer to Albie.

Albus did the only thing he could think and grabbed a handful of his strawberry mousse and shoved it in her face. "No cooties!" he said.

Lana was actually successful in kissing Cello's cheek.

Cello gave a scream of anguish he took a handful of his mixed chocolate and strawberry pudding and smeared it in her face. "I'm ruined!"

Lana laughed and tuned to Bree. She leaned over to her and licked her face of the strawberry mousse and giggled.

Bree giggled and did the same back to Lana and then attempted to launch some of her chocolate mudslide at Cello and missed and hit Lark in the side of the head.

Lark gasped and looked at his little sister. "Why you little…" he said and picked up some of his Lemon cheesecake and tossed it back at her and missed and ended up hitting Luke and Roman. Then all hell broke loose and everyone was throwing their desserts at each other.

Celes screamed with laughter as she got up on top of the table and started taking shots at the kids gaining the higher ground until she slipped on a cherry tart and went sprawling right towards Lee. She squealed as she attempted to stop her fall and then when she did stop she saw that John had caught her with his magic. She giggled and laid down on the table as desserts flew around the room.

Lee watched her and then laughed as he threw some of his own around and and some in return. It really was like the scene from Hook. Kids laughing and throwing food, and then some tasted the dessert before they threw it.

Soon though Celes was covered in deserts and giggled. She stopped all the food in mid air and leaned up. "Okay, I think its time to clean up." she giggled and sat up more.

Harry laughed and walked up behind Roman and licked some of the cheesecake sticking to her neck off. "Food fights…" he growled in her ear suggestively.

Roman giggled and looked at him heatedly. " _You going to lick me clean? I'll lick you clean, unfortunately there can't be anything more than just licking and rubbing."_ she told him and sent him a moan.

Harry chuckled. " _We both know I can get you off through our clothes."_ he sent to her and shivered and licked her ear clean and moaned into it.

Celes watched them and then looked at Lee and crawled off the table, she wanted to lick his neck and his whole body, matter of fact she wanted to lick all of them clean. Her body heated at the idea and when she looked at John and saw he had strawberry chocolate on his neck she nearly collapsed. She held onto the table and gave a little sigh and then started to wave her hand to clean the room as the older kids ushered out the younger ones to give the adults some privacy. Celes started to sing to herself as she cleaned up the room. She picked up plates and did her best to not to think about how badly she wanted sex. "Every single broken heart, will lead you to the truth. You think you know what you're looking for, till what you're looking for finds you." she sang softly as she stacked plates on the dessert table.

John smiled over at her as he stood up. He nodded to Lee to go check on the kids. THey had all been missing him it was a good time to spend time with them. He walked over to Celes, "Here let me help you." He told her.

Roman looked up at Harry. " _Come on, Koa, I need you to lick me clean."_ She shivered and pulled Harry out the dining room and popped them to their room. She shivered and looked up at him. "How do we do this? Beat each other up and then trying to rip each other's clothes off, all in one day?"

Harry chuckled. "We just do. Its out thing." he said and licked her neck again as he worked off her shirt.

She giggled as she licked his neck and sucked on it. She moaned at the flavores she ate and the taste of thim. "God…" She shivered and pressed into him. "Lana started this. You saw her mischievous look on her face, then Albie panicked and smashed his dessert into Bree's face. Then Lana got Cello, Cello smashed his dessert into Lana's plate." She moaned. "We need another one that is just you and me. God I miss that."

Harry moaned and licked some of the desert off her breasts. "God, right. As soon as the world is right." he moaned and moved to licking down her arm.

Roman giggled as she felt like Morticia Addams. She moaned licked his shoulder up his neck, up his jaw, and up to his ear. She ate the dessert that was there and moaned at the taste. Celes always made the best desserts and now they were on Harry and they made them even better. She didn't even know Celes' desserts could be made better. She smiled to herself, yes she did. The first time she was going to make a chocolate pie and ended up in the kitchen with it all over and the boys joined in. She moaned and pressed closer. "God!"

Harry moaned as he caught her surface thoughts. "Oh jeezuz Roman, I'm totally going to break the rules. And I know you aren't bleeding from giving birth and John likes to give you a buffer but God!" he moaned and pushed her shirt off and licked the other side of her neck clean. "Sex and dessert."

Roman shivered and held onto Harry. She shivered and leaned her neck back. "We… should… talk to… him…" She moaned. "Just… incase…" She panted as she rolled her body against his. She licked his other side of the jaw and ear. She scraped her teeth down his neck and scraped off the dessert.

Harry groaned and nodded. " _John…"_ he sent well aware he could feel them. " _Please, please, please tell me I can have her."_ he growled and kissed down her neck to her breasts.

John sent them a chuckle. " _I'd like her to wait but if she's stopped bleeding and feels up to go for it. I'll protect her from pregnancy through."_ he sent them and then did a little magic to make it so Ro couldn't conceive.

Harry moaned and lifted Roman and laid her on the bed. He shimmied her out of her pants and kissed down from her breasts to the top of her core. "You want this right?" he asked her, his lips tickling her pubic bone.

Roman gasped and shook with need. "Please… please…" She told him and then looked down at him and whimpered. "God, please." She said again and rolled her hips.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over her clit. He found her delightfully hot and dripping already and moaned. He dipped two fingers into her core slowly and moaned against her clit as he started to pump at an even pace.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered and rolled her hips. She took in a deep breath and moaned. She lifted her hips for him and slid her fingers into his hair. She pulled on it, wanting more. "Don't tease… me…" She moaned.

Harry chuckled and gave one last pump with his fingers and one last flick of his tongue then he waved his hand and was naked. He slid up Roman's body and gave a long moan as he did. He lifted both her knees to his hips and drove into her hard and fast. He growled as he sat up a little as he pumped into her. He loved how she felt tightening around him already her need so there. He moaned and continued what he was doing.

Roman clawed at the bedding as she looked at what he was doing to her. She moaned and let her head fall back. She pulled more onto the blanket and then screamed out her first orgasm. She panted and jerked as she felt her core tighten around Harry and moaned again as she felt him continue to drive into her. She panted and looked up at him and moaned. "God…"

Harry growled and looked down at Roman. He loved her so much, and he just wanted her so badly. He moaned and drove a little harder and faster into her trying to bury himself in her. He slid his hands down her thighs and cupped her ass squeezing it. He leaned down over her and kissed her with a moan and pulled her onto him each time her thrust into her.

She moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned. She panted against his lips and then started screaming out her moans. She arched her back and screamed some more. She wrapped her arms around him and scratched his back. Roman's body shook and she locked her ankles around him. "Harry… Harry…" She whimpered. Her juices leaked out and it happened again. She felt harry's love for her just like last time. She sent out her love for him and screamed again.

Harry couldn't stop it, he growled as his body released its orgasm into her. He held her close with magic and love and everything he was worth and kissed her neck panting. He didn't want to let her go, he never did in that moment he wanted to stay permanently glued to her body. He turned them still attached so that she lay half under him and sighed. He loved sleeping with her like this and always missed it when she was pregnant. He kissed her lips and moaned.

Roman moaned and jerked. She panted as she closed her eyes. When she felt his heavy body settle down for sleep she started to feel her own body to settle down. She sighed as she ran her fingers up and down his back. She looked up at him with tears. "You suck, Koa." She whispered. "I want to stay mad at you but I can't. Just like I can't stay made at any of you."

Harry smiled and kissed her eyes. "I know, and I know how you feel. Its hard to stay mad at the people you love so much." he whispered and caught some of her tears with his fingers and kissed her eyes again. "I love you so much, Ro. And I'm sorry I didn't fight for you, or for Celes. I'm beating things up because I'm beating myself up. I should have done something and I didn't." he kissed her eyes again.

She sniffed and held him. "You are so fired as my warrior." She told him and held him tighter. "I'm going to fire you every chance I think about it." She pressed her face into his neck. "I love you, Koa. And you suck." She looked up at him. "Don't beat yourself up about it." She whispered. "We all make mistakes, so please, don't be angry at yourself." She kissed him. "We need you, we all need you."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll try." he whispered and laid his head down next to hers. "You can fire me until you mean it, if you ever mean it you're not aloud." he teased lightly as his eyes started to droop.

She giggled as she turned her head to face him. "I expect a fight with that." She said tiredly. She pressed her lips to his and then drifted to sleep, sharing their breath.

Later that night, after she and John had cleaned up she had spent some time talking to him in the living room. She had sat in his lap and they had discussed new dates for their wedding. Celes had insisted on a spring or summer date so none of the men complained about wearing kilts and they had landed on April of the next year. She had went to bed shortly after the decision was made.

Celes and Lee were back in the group room, she had thought about proposing they move to their room but something inside of Celes was so afraid to go up there. Like if they did it'd happen all over again. She actually avoided the space now, even though before she had given birth to Zoe she slept in there every night alone, but with Lee back in the house it seemed almost… wrong. But then she seemed to be withdrawing her affection with him. She wanted to stay away, so Roman and he could work things out. When Lee hadn't been in his right mind… she was the focus of the madness.

Celes curled into a tight little ball on the other side of the bed trying to not think about how badly she wanted Lee to touch her and how badly she wanted to touch him. To take comfort in his body and his love. She squeezed her eyes shut, Roman didn't need to feel that. She bit her lip hard and concentrated on not crying.

Lee reached over and pulled Celes into his body. "Stop doing that." he told her. "I can feel you, so stop." He reached around and pulled her lip from between her teeth. "And stop biting your lip. You're going to hurt yourself."

Celes gave a tiny sigh and relaxed a little against him. "I'm just… trying to do whats right." she whispered staring at the wall.

"We both are, but Ro won't like it if you pull away and avoid me." He whispered. "I love both of you. And she knows that. I have a lot to make up and we both know that you are the easiest one she will forgive out of the both of us." He gave a chuckle. "She will want you to be happy."

Celes laughed a little and rolled over to face him and looked at him. "That's why I'm being silly like this. I want her to be happy. I hate when she hurts, and its not all on you… if it hadn't been for Dai… I would have ridden off into the sunset and forgotten all about our family. The influence was that strong." she said.

"I know it was Cel. I know." He looked down at her. "I said some really mean things to her and I have to make it up. Even the things I said I would make up to her. My whole is deeper than yours." He pressed his forehead to hers. "We will get through this and we will have our loved ones back."

Celes smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Lee I have to ask you one question, then when you answerer it I'll never think about it again. I just have to know, when did you start to feel… the pull to be with me all the time?" she asked.

Lee wiped some of her tears from her cheek. "The day she got back." he whispered.

Celes gave a sigh of relief and kissed him. "Okay… okay." she whispered and pressed her forehead into his chest at the collarbones and sniffed. "Okay." she said.

Lee held her and rubbed her back. "Why do you ask?"

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "I just wanted to make sure all the progress we'd made before then was real and not caused by magic." she whispered. "I hate magic so much sometimes, and magic… its always why we had so many problems early on."

"Celes…" He sighed and pulled her tighter into him. "You thought it wasn't me the whole time you were pregnant with Zoe?" he asked. "I am happy for her. And I still am happy for her. I'm sorry I had separated myself from you all those months but I really was just trying to practice on the kids for her and to make up lost time for the kids." he looked down at her. "Hawaii was real. Even after Hawaii until Ro came back. Don't ever doubt that."

Celes nodded into his chest and sighed. "I can be so daft sometimes. I'm sorry but to discover magic is influencing your decisions tends to plant seeds of doubt." she frowned a little and looked up at Lee. "It was Ro, that was targeted." she whispered.

Lee frowned and his frown deepened. "Why would they target her? She hasn't done anything. She had been gone for nearly nine months."

Celes thought about it. "Well it just when you and I started getting too… close Harry you know went all… well you know… and reminded us that we needed to step back from one another after Zoe was born. Well when it started happening after Ro got back to the point where you guys were in an almost warfare nobody said anything. Nobody, me, John, or Harry we just let it happen. I think… I think she was the target." she frowned deeper as she went over it in her head and then looked up at him. "Don't you think its strange how Alemana's sister showed up right in the middle of all that?" she asked. "Not to mention the fact I'd been having visions about her and so had Diamond."

Lee thought about it. As he did he nodded. "She was targeted… Do you… I think she did this to us… but why? Why would she do this to us? We never did anything to her… or, I don't think we did." He gave a growl. "We need… Damn it. That woman is at the flat… we need to get the real story. This is ridiculous."

Celes nodded. "We should go tomorrow after your Aunt and Uncle and Andrew get here tomorrow." she said softly. "Its our house, we should get her out and it/s our deal… at least that part is… I mean we basically invited her into our lives… but something is off about her. I didn't sense until I touched Damon's clothes, and the cookbook." she whispered a small smile touching her lips.

Lee smiled. "I want to see Damon." He whispered. "He is the only one I haven't seen… not really anyways. Do you think Ro will allow me to see him?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "But you have got to keep your cool, Damon is really , really sensitive… like Ro." she said. "But I think… I think she will." she smiled. "He's beautiful Lee, and I know its weird but I feel like I'm his father. Isn't that strange?" she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Well you were his Saving Grace, it would make sense. He always enjoyed your company." He smiled widly as he thought about Damon. "I can't wait until he grows. He was really fun to have around. So much like Roman, I never knew what he was going to do next."

Celes giggled. "That's the real Lee." she whispered. "Just remember that wehn you go see him okay, what you said about him… that wasn't you. You love him and always have even when you didn't want to admit it."

"What?" He sputtered and then chuckled. "God, that kid just opened up hearts. Oh, I will never forget the day you and him came back from McDonalds. He was so high on that coke. The way he jumped on Harry and pulled his hair and shook his head…" He laughed. "Priceless."

Celes giggled. "Little man gave me away, that was the day I stopped my McDonalds pregnancy craving runs." she winced and shook her head and kissed the corners of Lee's mouth enjoying his smile.

Lee chuckled, "That was because you were also sick that same day." he shook his head and pressed his forehead back to hers. "Now I make the best burgers." he chuckled.

Celes nodded with a giggle. "You're my hero." she whispered and kissed him. "You really are."

He smiled at her. "I love you." he kissed her and sighed. "Little minx." He pulled away and looked down at her. "What did you do to Roman during dinner?"

"Oh! Well remember you taught me how to focus my magic?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I focused my magic right up into her core and and clit." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Little minx. The only one that can tease Roman and get away with it. She is powerless against you."

Celes smiled. "I know but I look forward to her payback. This is how we do." she shrugged and shivered and then looked up at him curiously. "You going to go celibate man on us?"

"I think we should keep it cool for a while, until everyone is okay. I'll just wait for Roman before I touch her." He gave a groan. "I guess I can try and entice her… giving up the power to her."

Celes gave him pained expression for both his surrender* to Ro and her desire to still be allowed to have him. She sighed and kissed him slowly and moaned and then pulled away and snuggled close. "I need…" she yawned. "To fix things with Harry and John too." she said. "Maybe…" she yawned. "We should hold off on the touching… although its hard." she sighed and ran her hands over his chest with a shiver.

Lee chuckled and held her hand. "I can have the control for the both of us." He kissed her. "Just remember that it don't mean I don't love you. We just have to keep it cool. Besides, I did deprived Roman of you as much as I could. I'm sure she wants you."

Celes shivered and moaned. "Oh… that would be just… the best." she sighed and shut her eyes drifting to sleep.

Lee smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He shifted them so that he was on his stomach and half over her, as was their norm when she wasn't pregnant. He nudged Roman and then fell asleep.

The next day Roman woke to D calling her and demanding his food. She smiled and nudged him to let him know she heard him loud and clear. She looked at Harry and quietly slipped out from under him. She gave a quiet chuckle when she felt she was still sticky from the dessert last night. She walked over to the shower and stood under the hot water. She quickly washed and washed her hair. It was going to be a pretty good day. She just knew it was. After washing she dried off and pulled on short jean shorts, with a light blue strapless sports bra and a gray tank-top with the side that were too big. She motioned her legs and arms and then walked over to the bed where Harry slept. She jumped on the bed and sat on his ass and bounced a little. "Get up, sleepy head!" She giggled. "You need to shower and changed the sheets. You are still sticky from last night." She waved her hand and the sliding door to the garden open. "See, its nice and sunny outside, and warm." She told him and bounced on his ass. Right then an owl flew in with a letter. "Oh, lookie, a letter for me." She picked it up. "And its from Ang." She read over it and squealed a little. "Time to bust out my make-up and dresses." She wrote a quick reply and gave it to the owl and it flew away. "Har…" She trailed off and squealed as Harry rolled over.

Harry came awake when something hard was under his back he groaned and rolled off Roman. "Ro, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat up.

She giggled as she looked up at him. "I was waking you up. Good morning, time to take a shower. "I'm already showered, see?"

Harry groaned. "Okay, I'm up. Let me guess the Little mate is demanding you come take care of him."

"Yes he is." she smiled up at him. She rolled over onto her stomach and crawled out from under her and wiggled her ass so that he saw the short shorts. "Got to go. Take a shower, sticky man."

Harry chuckled and and groaned all in the noise. "I will have you again before this day is out." he declared to her with a chuckle and got out of bed and went and unstickyed himself and then dressed in the green she so liked him in and chuckled as he walked out to the kitchen following his nose. He walked in and gave a surprised smile when he walked in and Celes was cooking and Lee was sitting on the island. "Uh this is a change." he said sitting down after getting coffee.

Celes smiled at him over her shoulder. "I wanted to cook breakfast." she shrugged as she flipped a pancake humming. "Besides, it frees Lee up to do other things when the kids get up."

"Its more like she demanded to cook." Lee whispered to Harry loud enough so that Celes could hear.

Celes turned around. "Oh you!" she giggled and threw a strawberry at his head.

Harry chuckled. "Oh don't start that again." he said shaking his head.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, don't start that. The kids were covered from head to toe. I had a hard time getting Lana and Bree into the bath. They said they wanted to lick each other clean."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think each and every person did last night… at least the ones who felt they could." he chuckled and frowned a little. "Even the older kids." he sighed.

Lee shook his head. "John was all over that. He actually had to pull Luke and Diamond appart."

Harry groaned.

Celes just smiled a little glint in her eyes. "Well they weren't the only one who needed pulling apart, Skie and Nick looked like one person." she said.

Lee frowned, "I thought he wasn't into sweets."

"He is when they are attached to his girlfriend whom he is mad about by the way. If you'll recall the drama of christmas… er, outside of Jude and Val." she said.

"Ah yes, the whole Nick and Lark fighting."

Celes nodded as she flipped a pancake onto the plate and sighed at how yummy it looked and continued with her pancake sweets she was making for… well Roman really and started eggs after she got two more pancakes going. She hummed a happy song and wiggled her butt a little to the beat in her head.

Roman walked into the kitchen and smiled. Vinny had walked into the room to feed Damon at the same time she walked into the room. So it was pretty easy to get them settled, and then Rain had Amy and Matt with her to watch them so that the emotions in the room didn't get too high. The twins had a way of singing everyone calm if they needed. "Morning." She said as she grabbed the juice from the refrigerator and took in a deep breath as she smelled the food. She looked over to Celes. "What ya making?" She asked.

"Strawberry cake batter pancakes with sprinkles and strawberry chunks." she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I'll put whipped cream on them when I serve them and more sprinkles."

Roman moaned as she walked over to Celes and pressed against her back. " _You know, I have to get you back for what you did last night."_ she sent to her privatly. " _When you least expect it, I'm going to be right behind you like this and I'm going to make you so hot and ready, you will beg for a release."_ She leaned down and kissed her neck. " _I haven't had that much sex in the past ten months, so I'm going to attack each and everyone of you._ " She moaned and kissed her neck. "Smells really good," She pulled away from Celes and drank her glass, "I have to talk to a man… a man with something that needs fixing. I'll be back for breakfast." She walked out the kitchen and hummed to herself.

Celes shivered and watched her go over her shoulder. She shivered again and gave a little moan and shook her head. God she wanted Roman so bad she could taste it. She turned back and tried to concentrate on the project at hand.

Roman found John trying to get the kids from picking on him. Most of the little ones were jumping on his bed with him still in it. He had his head under his pillow groaning as they giggled and laughed. "Can I join you guys?" Roman asked as she giggled.

John moved his pillow and looked at Roman. "Sure, why not everyone else is in here." he said giving her an eye twinkling smile.

She giggled and climbed onto the big bed on her knees and jumped with the kids. She laughed as she held onto Hail's hand and jumped with him. He had became quite active in his walking and running that he was becoming a pro like his sibblings.

"Mum! Look what I can do." Cello said. He jumped higher and harder until he was higher in the air and did a backflip.

"Oh, wow. Can you do that Albie?"

"Yes I can." he did the same thing for her and fell on top of John who gave an oof.

"God…" he breathed and lifted Albie off. "What can I do for you , Trick?" he asked Roman sitting up and stopping kids jumping.

"Well, I need you to put back my… you know." she told him not wanting to say something in front of the kids.

" _Your nipple rings? I thought you said you didn't want them anymore."_ he sent to her.

" _No, my sex drive! You lowered it while I was pregnant with Damon. Put it back."_

John chuckled. " _Roman I fixed that weeks ago."_ he laughed.

" _And you didn't tell me?"_ she shook her head. "Mean." she told him and hit his arm. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed a few kids. "Come on, little people, lets get your all dressed, "Uncle Dimi and Aunt B will be here today. So will mama and papa Weasley." she told them.

"And Uncle Georgie? He always brings the coolest things!" Miles said.

"Not today. He will be here to drop off your cousins. But he and Anutie Ang have a date tonight." Roman told him.

Miles' face fell for a minute and then he shrugged. "Okay." he took Dangers hand and ran with her to the kitchen.

Roman smiled as she gather the kids and shooed them out when they were out she jumped on John one last time. She kissed him and then bounced out the bed. "Good morning." She told him and giggled as she walked out his room.

John chuckled and got out of bed and followed her coming up behind her and tickling her side. "Brat." he growled in her ear.

"Me? Why, I never." She gasped playfully and giggled. " _I am going to start my war today so be prepared."_ she told him.

John gave her a cocky smiled. " _Baby I am a sex god I am always prepared."_ he winked and they walked down the stairs when he got to the bottom he turned suddenly and pulled Roman to him and kissed her and then ran a hand over her body. He chuckled when she shivered. "Last night, totally should have made you see it was back." he winked and walked into the kitchen.

Roman shivered again. "Oh, it did… I just had to make sure." She smiled as she tried to plan out her day. If sex didn't bring them closer she didn't know what would. But she knew for sure she was attacking Celes today, teasing, Harry and John. She wasn't too sure about Lee yet. She was going to catch him off guard, that was for sure. She walked to the refrigerator and took drink orders from everyone. She made sure to reach up high for the cups that were on the top shelf so that Harry could watch her ass.

Harry sent her a groan as he watched her and shook his head. He noticed a theme starting because Celes also seemed to be wearing the thing that would drive Roman the most crazy, one of her t-shirts. She had on short shorts under them for modesty but you couldn't tell unless she lifted her arms. He shook his head. " _Nymph!"_ he sent to Roman in a growl.

Roman smiled as she passed out drink. " _Who me? What did I ever do to you?"_ She giggled to him. She sat down and watched Celes. " _John, can you fix Celes so that I can have her today? Or will I be forced to use my magic on her?"_

John glanced at Roman and then at Celes. " _Okay but… I have to talk to her first."_ he sent back watching Celes hum happily.

Celes turned and started handing out plates with pancakes on them. She made flowers with the whipped cream, it was like decorating a cake with whipped cream. She giggled as she added eggs and bacon to smaller plates and handed those out too. She pulled down on the green t-shirt she wore and grinned at Roman as she slid her a plate and made sure, after she was sure no one was looking, to give her a good look down her shirt.

Roman smiled. " _You want me to play with those?"_ She asked feeling like a sex crazed teenager. She found she wanted to touch them all and tease Celes. God she wanted to tease Celes until she begged for more. She sent her magic self to her and lightly brushed over her nipples.

Celes gave a little shiver as her body heated and she pressed her legs together and sent Roman a moan. She directed her magic over Roman's body and shivered and then pulled away. " _God I miss you."_ she sent Roman longingly.

Roman smiled at her and started eating. " _I miss you too."_ She brushed over her nipples again. "So Ang and Georgie are stopping by to drop of the kids they have a date tonight. Ang asked if I could help her get ready."

Celes smiled. "That sounds nice. I miss dating." she said wistfully. "And dancing." she added and sat up on her own stool to start eating.

Lee kind of shook his head. " _Cel, we went out on a date."_ He sent her privately.

"Well, we are going to have the party at the club so you'll get to dance." John pointed out.

Celes smiled. "Dancing at the club will be lots of fun." she said to John and then looked at Lee and nodded as if to say she knew that she didn't forget. " _I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm not… I just do miss it. I'm sorry."_ she sent to him.

Lee frowned. " _I don't understand. You miss dating in general? Cause weather we were in our right minds or not that was a date."_ he told her. He was feeling a little hurt now. Did she not count it?

Celes gave a little sigh and looked down at her plate frowning. " _I didn't mean it like that. I… I just meant the others… I liked our date, I like dating you… I don't not count it, I loved that date actually. I just… I'm sorry."_ she said and bit the inside of her mouth scowling at her plate. She sucked at talking. She always left things out or said too much. She wiped at a tear that slid down her cheek and took a deep breath.

John sent his magic self to her and ran a hand down her hair. " _Remember when we talked in Hawaii. Your words have power. Just think before you speak. You can do it."_

Celes nodded and made herself and calm down, although it was proving difficult. She took a few deep breaths and ate more food silently.

Roman moaned as she ate. She had felt the shift of emotions but she wasn't going to let it stay that way. She placed her hand high on Celes' thigh, her pinkie brushed over her core and she leaned over and took some of her eggs out her plate.

Celes' legs spread a little and she looked at Roman and shivered watching her. She had half a mind to stop her hand but her body responded before her brain and there she was spreading her legs for Roman and forgetting her blunder, although shed have to apologize properly later.

"Lee, I've decided that today you will cook a stir fry." Roman told him.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Okay. What kind?"

"A mushroom and zucchini stir fry with white rice… Oh, and the long green thingy… crap I had the name in my head now its gone." She frowned. "The green things that look like tall trees…"

Lee looked at her confused and then looked at the others to see if they knew what she was trying to remember. "Any guesses?"

Celes made a face. "Broccoli?" she asked.

"No, those are short trees. The tall ones." Roman said. She looked at Harry and sent him a picture of asparagus. "Come on, Koa, help me out."

"Asparagus?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes! Those, that will be yummy, with some teriyaki sauce."

Lee chuckled, "You think asparagus are tall trees?"

"Well, yeah. They remind me of that or toilet brushes." Roman said.

Celes snorted. "That sounds appetizing." she said and finished her plate and pushed it away.

"Asparagus is just the grossest." Jude said from the door wrinkled her nose, her hair stuck up in the back and she looked like she had just dragged herself out of bed.

"Well, you pick them out and I'll eat them." Roman told her and smiled. "Want some strawberry cake batter pancakes?"

Jude made a little face and shook her head. "Just toast." she said looking a little green.

Celes looked at her in concern. "Jude? You feeling okay?"

"I just stayed up too late, too many nights in a row." she sighed walking into the kitchen.

"So are you tired or is your stomach not agreeing with you?" Lee asked. "You actually look green." He got up and toasted some bread for her.

Jude gave him a little smile. "Both." she said and sat down next to one of the kids eating the food and gave a little groan and got back up and moved away from them. She pressed her hot head against the cool wall.

Lee frowned as he set the little plate of toast in front of her and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Celes, she is hot."

Celes got up frowning and went over and pressed her hands to Jude's forehead and then her cheeks and ran her magic through her. She sighed. "Go back to bed, you have the flu in the middle of the summer… only you could get the flu in the summer." she sighed. "Away from you siblings, minimize exposure." she said and looked at Lee. "Why don't you take her." she said with a little smile.

Lee nodded and scooped her up. He walked her up the stairs and laid her back into bed. He covered her up and then summoned up a packet of saltins. "My grand use to tell me, you have to starve a fever and feed a cold." he smiled at her. "Then she would play music for me."

Jude gave a little smile. "She sounds awesome Daddy." she said and rolled on her side and looked at him. "Can you sing to me until I go back to sleep?" she asked him softly as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Lee brushed her hair out of her face and summoned a cloth and a bowl of cool water. He dipped it into the water and wrung it out then he pressed it to her forehead. "You with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged, oh I realize. It's hard to take courage, in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you. Can make you feel so small." he sang softly. "But I see your true colours shining through. I see your true colors, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show. Your true colours, true colours; are Beautiful, like a rainbow. Show me your smile and. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when, I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up, because you know I'll be there. And I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show, True colors, true colours, are beautiful, ooh like a rainbow." he dipped the cloth back into the cool water and wrung it out again and pressed it back to her forehead. "Such sad eyes. Take courage now, realize. When this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bear, just call me up, Because you know I'll be there. And I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show. True colours, true colours, true colours are shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show. Your true colours, true colours, true colours, are beautiful, beautiful, like a rainbow. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Show me your colours, show me your colours. Show me your rainbow."

Jude gave a tired smiled. "I love you." she whispered as her eyes shut. "I forgive you too." she added right before she nodded off.

Lee smiled down at her. "I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He placed the cloth on the side of the bowl and got up. He opened the windows so that a cool breeze would come in. Then he walked out and back down to the kitchen.

Celes turned and smiled at him. "She good?" she asked as she cleaned dishes.

"Yeah, she is sleeping right now." Lee told him. He went back to his plate to finish eating. "Poor thing." he smiled and shook his head.

Roman smiled at him and then turned to John. " _So, can I have Celes now?"_

John chuckled and nodded. He stood up and walked up behind Celes and looked down at what she was doing then leaned against the counter next to her and watched her more.

Celes blushed. "What?" she asked him.

John chuckled and sighed. " _You get to be fixed early."_ he sent her.

Celes' eyes widened. " _Really?"_ she asked excitedly bouncing.

" _There are rules, no babies, take it slow with the guys, and drink lots of water because even though I can fix you so you're ready now its can… take a lot."_ he sent her.

Celes grinned. "Okay!" she chirped at him.

John chuckled and kissed her forehead and then placed his hands on her abdomen and fixed her, moving her uterus back to where it belonged and healing the trauma on the body left by childbirth. He kissed her forehead again and stepped away. "There you go."

Celes grinned. "Thank you. she said happily.

John shook his head and also prevented her from getting pregnant as he did Roman the night before.

Celes went over and got herself a bottle of water and downed half of it like a person deprived of water.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "Wow. just… wow."

Lana and Bree ran into the kitchen. Lana climbed up onto Lee's lap and looked at him. "Can we have a picnic today for lunch? I'm getting tea party out so Bree and I decided we want a picnic."

"Oh really?" he looked over to Bree.

Bree gave a long suffering look. "And she wants to play Quiddich on her little broom Dad got her." she said and then crawled up on Lee's lap as well and snuggled into him easily.

"Okay… I'll make you a deal. If we do a picnic will you wear a pretty dress until its time to play quidditch?"

Lana gave a suffering noise and leaned back as if in pain. She sighed and then sat back up. "Fine."

Lee looked down at Bree, "Are you happy with that arrangement?"

Bree smiled a little and looked at Lana. "She could wear a quidditch uniform." she said softly, she liked to make her happy.

The front door of the house opened and shut and suddenly the room filled with the battle cry of one little Abraxas Malfoy careening into the kitchen he slid to a stop and saw Bree and Lana and grinned. "Hi!" he said and proceeded to crawl up onto Lee's lap and squish between his two favorite girls. Draco, Di, and Scorpie came in but Scorpie didn't stay long when he didn't see James or Rain in the room.

"And this is what I love about having them over. The first one in is always Brax the the rest of the family." Roman laughed.

Lee chuckled, "Here for breakfast?" He smiled down at Brax and the girls. "So, dress for Lana, picnic, then quidditch."

Brax looked at Lana with wide eyes. "You're going to wear a dress? I want to go to this picnic." he looked up at Lee. "And no uncle Lee, Mama and Papa already fed me thank you." he said.

Bree giggled and hugged Brax and kissed his cheek. "He can come to the picnic!" she said.

Lana was already slipping down Lee's leg trying to slip away unnoticed. Every time Bree hugged and kissed Brax, Brax wanted the same treatment from Lana. Once her toes touched the ground she dropped down and took off running.

Brax giggled and jumped off Lee's lap and followed her. "Oh Lana!" he called.

Bree kissed Lee's cheek and then slid off his lap and followed them. "Hey, don't kiss my Lala she doesn't like it." she called after them giggling.

There was a sound of a scream from Lana and little feet plattering around as she ran.

Roman chuckled, "I swear its like she heard the conversation of cooties and twisted it to her own benefit."

John chuckled, "Yeah, she rather be the terror then be terrorized." He looked at Draco and Di. "Good morning, next door neighbors. Did you guys have fun last night? I was feeling a little sexual energy coming from your way." he teased.

Di gave him a little growl and socked his arm. "Nothing happen." she said.

Draco laughed. "Not for lack of trying, I'm so ready to give in on this bet."

"Not a chance there buddy." Di said to him.

Roman laughed, "Oh, come on, you know stress can be lowered by a little release of the sexual kind."

Di gave a little blush and looked down. "It won't happen before we get married." she said softly. "At least not the complete act." she smiled and looked at John with a shrug.

"Who said about intercorse?" John asked.

"The bet was about oral." Roman told her. "Come, on, we will even watch the kids." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Wait, wait wait. Are we taking everyone's kids on the planet?" Harry asked from his spot against the wall next to Zoe's bassnett.

"Oh, what's two more, besides, we have like a million of them." Roman laughed.

Lee chuckled, "She has a point there. And still growing." he nodded towards Zoe.

Draco smiled a little and looked at Di. He pulled out his wallet and handed Celes the amount promised. "Yeah, we lose, Diana sorry." he said and kissed her neck.

Di gave a tiny groan. "Fine." she said and gave a visible shiver. She sighed and looked around then grabbed Draco's shirt and smiled. "See you later." she said and drug him from the house without another word.

Celes giggled and held out the money to Lee. "Distribute as you see fit." she said and then walked over and picked up Zoe as she gave a little cry She bounced a little and then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Roman said and hopped off her chair. She sent Andrew a zap and opened the door in time to hear him growl. "Never gets old." She smiled. "Dimi! Aunt B!" she hugged them. "Come in, we are in the kitchen."

B smiled as she looped an arm around Roman's waist and walked with her into the kitchen as Dimi followed.

Andrew followed behind them growling still. " _One day, little lady, one day you will not shock me."_ he sent to Roman as they entered the kitchen.

" _Yeah, keep dreaming."_ Roman sent him. She pointed at Lee. "There is the corporate, deal with him." she told Aunt B and Dimi.

Lee's eyes grew wide and then he blushed and put his head down as he continued to divide the money.

Celes gave a little sigh and decided distraction first then business. She walked in between B, Dimi, and Lee and smiled. "Look, grandniece." she said walking up to them with Zoe.

"Oh!" Aunt B said and took Zoe from Celes when she handed her over. "Name, what is her name?" she asked Lee.

"Zoe." He smiled. "Zoe Diandra."

Dimi smiled at the little girl in his wife's arms. "And like her daddy, aren't you little Zoe. She's awfully tiny." he noted.

Celes giggled. "So am I." she pointed out.

"I find that when you are smaller, lighter, you are faster and agile." Roman told him. "I mean compared to the bulkiness of a man." she shrugged. "She will be stealth."

Dimi smiled down at Roman. "Yes she will, I hope you intend on training her as you do Cello. Maybe not at our school, but I can always come and stay… well we can." he said looking at B.

"Oh, that works out. Cause Some of the others have the Romanian magic in them and is already attached to their siblings." Lee told them.

"Good." Dimi said and poked Zoe's belly.

Zoe kicked her legs happily liking these two.

Andrew stood watching them from the wall. He couldn't quite see the new life but he could feel her.

Celes took Zoe back from Aunt B and looked over at Andrew. "You wanna see Mr. Carpathian?" she asked him, teasing him lightly.

Andrew smiled a little and nodded and walked over and looked down at the little girl in her arms and stopped moving for a few minutes and just stared.

Roman watched him and a smile grew. She poked his side, "So Drew, how you been?"

Andrew looked at her distractedly. "Um, good… I guess." he said and looked at her taking in her golden eyes. "You're eyes…" he said and then actually looked around the room and his vision filled with the colors of the room.

"So, Drew, you want to hold her?" Roman asked as her smiled grew wider.

He looked at Celes and took in her flaming hair and blue eyes. "May I?" he asked.

Celes nodded and looked at Roman confused and handed Zoe to Andrew.

Andrew took Zoe and looked at her, her eyes trained on his and he met her hazel eyes and gave a genuine smile. " _Hello Little one."_ he sent her and touched her little cheek feeling like he needed to protect her.

Celes stood with her hand still on Zoe's belly watching Andrew closely.

Roman laughed and wrapped a hand around Andrew's back. "Can we keep this kid? He will be my favorite kid to terrorize." She gasped and looked up at Andrew. "You are now under John's protection. he protects all the kids and their mates." She said and squealed. "Wittle Drew is now apart of our clan! There is no going back." She told him.

Lee coughed, "What?"

Andrew sighed and looked at Lee. "Your daughter is my lifemate." he said to him simply like it was just a fact of life.

Celes gave a little gasp and shook her head. "No, no. You already have one of my daughters. Undo it, now." she said.

Roman frowned at her. "Celes, he can't undo it. Why are you freaking out? We already talked about this. He isn't going to hurt her. Jude and Val are staying. And the older Zoe gets the more Andrew will understand he will have to stay with us." she looked around at all the adults. "Really? Am I the only one excited here?"

Celes felt a little ridiculous, she should be happy, but Zoe was still new. And she wasn't ready to think about her being married off yet. Her eyes filled with tears. "I… I know he can't undo it. Shes just still new… and… everything." she sighed and wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Its good." she said stepping away a little.

Roman cupped her face and looked into her blue eyes. "Deep breaths, you are panicking." She told her. "Deep calming breaths." she breathed with her until she was calm. "Don't think of this as Andrew taking her away. Think of it as another protector for Zoe. She will have a protector, a friend and when she is old enough a husband. She is still your baby and will always be your baby. Right now she just needs the added protection, especially with that woman around. Yes?"

Celes gave a little sniff and nodded and rubbed her eyes again and blushed a little. "Sorry." she whispered looking at Zoe in Andrew's arms.

Andrew looked at Roman sharply as he let Zoe take his finger. "What woman?" he asked.

Roman looked at him then at Dimi and Aunt B. "Are we ready to get down to business?"

Dimi gave a deep sigh and nodded as he looked over at his nephew.

Celes shifted so that she stood halfway between Lee and Roman and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Roman made a noise that was a cross between an exasperated sigh and a growl. "I'm not going to attack him." She told her. She looked at Dimi. "It wasn't his fault… not entirely. I'm still hurt though. Anyways. I was attacked. Someone dimed Lee's love of me, blocked Celes' senses of me, dimed Harry's sense to protect me, and John's fairness. I left to feel left out and unprotected. Because of it, I feuded with Lee until some nasty things were said and I gave birth. When Celes gave birth she shattered a little statue and broke Lee out of his spell. However, Aleman's sister came to visit. We are thinking it was her."

Dimi looked at Lee. "Alemana's sister Desdemona?" he asked him.

"Yes, that's her. She is at our flat right now." Lee told him. "When I was still under, she came to the house but Harry refused to have her on property so we took her to our flat." he indicated Celes and himself.

Celes winced, she actually had stood herself halfway between Roman and Lee to provide support for both of them. "It… wasn't pretty. I… I sort of snapped out of it because of some things Damon left in the flat when he stayed with us before his rebirth. But… its not a coincidence this woman showed up right at the height of the bad." she said.

"Damon was my demon, you remember, right?" Roman asked Aunt B.

Aunt B smiled. "I do remember, and I am glad that he finally has his soul." she said hugging Roman to her side.

Dimi took in the information. "I'm of Desdemona's line." he said softly. "I could use some ancient blood rights to remove her from your flat." he said.

Alemana shifted uncomfortably. He looked down at Celes and then nodded, "Yeah… I think that would be best." He didn't want to put his sister out but he knew she was up to no good. She was always up to no good.

Dimi nodded. "I will do that right away." he said and then frowned a minute. "How were you affected, Alemana. You are more powerful than your sister shouldnt you have been able to fight what was happening to Lee when he could not?"

"I… I don't know." He whispered and winced when he felt Roman's hurt. "I honestly can't answer that question."

Dimi looked at Celes. "And you have an ancient goddess within you." he pointed out.

Celes looked at the floor and bit her lip. "The spell played on the thing I desired the most from Lee, I think that's why I didn't fight it at first. It took away… or dimmed my love for Roman and my need for her and gave me something I wanted to almost replace it." she winced when she to felt Roman's hurt at her words. She didn't want that though. "I don't want it that way though." she whispered.

Roman took a deep breath and tried her best to ignore their answers. "Celes had a vision that this woman kidnapped Cello and Zoe, so that is why you are here." She told Andrew. "Val said you had the power to shield their blood that can be tracked. And I was hoping you would be able to shield the properly completely. I rather not have her setting food on this property… or the one next door. The kids run back and forth to their aunt and uncle's house and here."

Andrew looked at Zoe who now slept in his arms and then nodded. "For.. my family I will do anything. And for her I will do everything to ensure her safty." he said and walked over to Lee and handed Zoe to him and then went to the center of the kitchen and casted the cloaking and shield around the two houses and surrounding property.

Hail walked in and smiled up at Andrew. He ran to him and pulled on his pants leg. " _Hey you! I have a joke for you."_

Andrew smiled down at Hail and picked him up and poked his belly. "Shoot." he said.

" _What did one casket say to the sick casket?"_ He asked.

Andrew chuckled. "I don't know, what?" he asked.

" _Is that you coughin'?"_

Andrew laughed and shook his head. "This kid man, this kid. How am I going to be related to this kid?" he asked still chuckling.

Dimi smiled at them and then turned to Lee and Celes. "I didn't ask the questions to make you feel worse, but they are things that needed to be asked. I hate to say this but most magic simply enhances a feeling you have inside you." he said to them and then looked at Roman and tipped her chin up. "And the sort of life the five of you choose, there is no room for someone tipping the scales as they were. There is a balance that must be kept, and it sounds as though Desdemona threw it off. But there is also no room to hold grudges in this type of relationship. I am proud to see you, trying to move past this instead of dwelling on it. Now if we could get my nephew and little Miss. Celes to do the same." he teased.

Roman nodded and wiped at her eyes. She gave a small smile. "They like to get stuck in their heads. I'm trying to work on Celes right now." She shrugged and her lower lip trembled a little as she looked over at Lee. "I'm still trying to move forward." she told Dimi as she looked up at him.

Dimi smiled down at Roman and pulled her into a hug. "I heard a rumor there was another old man here." he said as he held Roman.

Celes' heart broke and she had to grip the counter so she didn't reach up and rub her chest. She hated that Roman was hurting and that again she was somehow apart of causing that pain.

Roman pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Stupid allergies. Uh, my dad is here. He is helping me with Damon. He was born with my exact powers so he is really sensitive to emotions and can't be touch because he will pick up on all your memories and emotions that goes with them. So for now he is isolated with my dad, the kids are also learning to control their emotions so they can see him. Oh, and leather is the only thing that is keeping him from reading memories. Dad has been reading some old findings about his magic and how to better control it. Usually leather was the only way until the child grew to control their magic."

Dimi nodded. "Well I will go see him and the boy later. I assure you I can control my emotions." he winked at her and then looked at his nephew. "Would you like to see how I use the blood rights to drive my ancestor from your flat?" he asked him.

Lee nodded and took the outing Dimi was providing. He wanted so bad to touch Roman, not sexually but just to hold her but he knew she wasn't ready for him just yet. "Uh, yeah. I have to check up on Jude first and change then I'll be right back down."

Celes stepped over and took Zoe from him and wished she had an out too. Her heart was hurting and she just wanted to go up to her studio and forget for a little while. She put Zoe back in the bassinet next to Harry and looked up at him with a little smile.

Harry gave her a little smile back and kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm and then went back to his position of fly on the wall.

Roman gave a smile. "So, would you like some tea or anything to drink?" She asked slipping into hostess mode. She smiled at Andrew. "So Drew, you are totally one of the kids now, and John will be your protector, how do you feel about that?" She teased.

Andrew smiled. "I am well over three hundred years old, little one, I feel I can more than protect myself and help with the protection of Zoe and her family all on my own thank you." he said.

Dimi shook his head. "Carpathians." he sighed.

"Dhampirs." Andrew said in the same almost exasperated tone.

Roman laughed, "Age ain't nothing' but a number." She told Andrew as she started to make Aunt B's favorite tea. She turned to Andrew and smiled widely as mischief entered her eyes. "Who's your mama?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I will call you Roman and that is all I will call you." he said shaking his head.

Celes gave a tiny giggle. "Our childrens partners call Roman and I Mama Roman and Celes." she said to him.

"And we had a deal." Roman pointed it out. "I call you Drew and you call me Mama Ro. Everyone was there to witness this deal. Celes," She whined. "Tell him!"

Celes raised an eyebrow at him like she did with the kids when they were thinking of defying her.

"Fine, Mama Ro." he said looking at Celes with a pained look and looked at Roman. "Happy?"

"Yep! Want to know why? Because I'm yo mama!" She laughed. "Oh, I told you that you were going to be my favorite to terrorize!" She giggled and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Celes.

Celes grinned and took the water and then downed the bottle, again like a person deprived of water.

Andrew just grumbled and walked over to the bassinet to watch Zoe sleep.

"Mama Ro." Diamond called. "Luke isn't feeling well."

"Uh-oh, another one." Roman said. "I'll be right up." She poured Aunt B's tea and gave it to her. "I'll be back. My baby is sick."

Celes watched her go and actually gave a little sigh and relaxed a little not even realizing how tense she had been. She rolled her shoulders and smiled at Dimi a little. "So how's the magic work?" she asked sitting herself down.

Dimi smiled. "I'll show you if you'd like and Lee doesn't mind you can watch as well."

Celes nodded as they waited for Lee to return.

By the day of the party, Jude and Luke were almost completely better but now it seemed the sickness was traveling through the house and Lark and Nick were sick along with Diamond and Skie. Harry left the house early that day and recruited Lee to go with him to avoid getting sick themselves. They went over to the club to set up.

Harry sat down at the piano , he'd told Lee about this song and thought maybe they could sing it to the girls.

Harry looked up at Lee and started to play the song and pointed to the lyrics for Lee. He started. "When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold." He sang as he pointed to the next lines for Lee to sing.

"When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale." Lee sang as Harry instructed.

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide." Harry sang after him.

"No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed." They sang together.

"This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come." Lee sang and then they went into the chorus together.

"When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide."

Celes came into the club about halfway through the chorus with Roman and just stood there watching them from the back of the club. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the two men she loved the most in the world, save John, pour their hearts out in song. She grabbed Roman's hand.

Roman pulled Celes to a booth and watched them, Celes stood as Roman sat. She had mixed emotions about the song. It fit so perfectly to what had gone on with them all. Especially with Lee.

"Curtain's call, Is the last of all, When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl." Lee sang as Harry continued to play.

"So they dug your grave, And the masquerade, Will come calling out, At the mess you've made." Harry sang after him.

"Don't wanna let you down." Lee sang.

"But I am hell bound." They sang together Harry taking the last part an octave higher than Lee.

"Though this is all for you, Don't wanna hide the truth." Lee sang on the rest of the verse.

"No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come." Harry sang leading them into the next chorus, when he did that he saw the girls and nudged Lee for a minute so he could look.

"When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide,It's where my demons hide." They sang again.

When the boys looked at them and sang the chorus while looking at them Celes had to sit herself down as her knees went weak. She wiped at her tears as she did.

Roman just watched not sure how to feel. She felt so… mixed. She watched Celes and saw how moved she was but couldn't bring herself to be just as moved.

"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go " Harry sang.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light, I can't escape this now." Lee sang.

"Unless you show me how." They sang together as they both looked at Celes and Roman.

When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide,It's where my demons hide." They sang the end of the song together, still looking at both girls.

When the song ended Celes gripped Roman's hand tightly. She was now crying. She shouldn't be that song seemed to be more about Roman then herself… or maybe the boys. She couldn't tell. All she knew is that she felt every single word in that song.

Roman kissed her hand. "Go, tell them how well they did." She whispered.

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That wasn't for me." she whispered back.

"Just go." Roman told her and pushed her towards them.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and walked over to the boys on the stage and lifted herself onto it and stood a few feet away timidly. "That was good." she said her voice sounding congested from her tears.

Harry smiled at her. "I thought you'd like that. And it spoke volumes I think." he said and looked at Lee.

Lee nodded, "Yeah." he gave a smile and looked over to where Roman and watched her pulling things out the box they had brought to decorate the club. "Well, we are onto the next stage of her grief."

Celes glanced at Roman and gave a little irritated sigh. "Yeah, I noticed." she said and rubbed her eyes to get them completely dry.

Harry sighed as well and stood. "Its okay, she'll get past it soon enough. She's moving a lot faster than usual so that's a good sign." he pointed out clapping Lee on the shoulder.

Lee smiled at him and looked at Celes, "So, what is this party serving for food? I can work on that."

Celes smiled. "Mostly just finger foods." she shrugged. "And um…" she looked at Roman again "No alcohol." she said softer.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, I think that's best." he nodded. "I think kabobs are in order." he smiled at Harry.

"Oh you tease me." Harry said shaking his head. "Sounds good." he said.

Celes smiled. "Well I'll help with whatever, we are down an adult though, John's laid up with what the kids have been having." she said.

Lee frowned, "Really? I asked him to make the smoothies."

Celes sighed. "Well I guess you'll have to tango with Mr. Sickie. I think he can sit and make smoothies." she shrugged and rubbed her chest absently.

Lee smiled, "No offence, Cel, but when it comes to you and sick people you are more of a healer than a nurturer." He nodded towards Ro, "Maybe you can ask her to tango with John."

Celes sighed and couldn't help but feel the little sting of those words. She nodded though and turned to Roman and walked back over to her. "Hey, you." she said softly still rubbing her chest.

"Hey, Cel." She smiled as she set small fish bowls with different colored marbles at the bottom. A small white candles floated at the top. "Here, put these over there." She indicated to some of the tables to her fight.

Celes gave a little sigh and set them down on the table in front of them. "Ro, I need to ask you a favor… since apparently I can not do it." she said the last part a little more bitterly than she had intended.

Roman's eyebrows shot up, "What's that?"

"Uh, well, we want John to make the smoothies, but hes sick and… I guess I'm not good at thinking like anything but a healer when people are sick… so could you get him to do it and help him." she asked.

Roman nodded and kept her smile to herself so that Celes wouldn't get hurt. "Okay, I can do that. When do you need them?" she asked.

"Um…" she trailed off and looked over at Lee. " _When do you need them?"_ she asked him privately.

" _The night of the party, We can put them in the freezer to keep them frozen."_ He told her as he helped Harry.

Celes gave a little nod. "The night of the party." she said and sighed heavily and reached out to Roman to stop what she was doing. "Hey, uh… you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked a little confused.

Celes smiled at her. "My chest hurts." she said softly.

"I'm not hurt." She told her, "I'm… okay, I'm hurting a little but I'm okay."

Celes nodded. "I'm going to kiss you now." she said and leaned over and kissed Roman's lips softly.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "I like that. I'm going to kiss you now." She repeated her words and giggled. "Next time I'll stand still for you." She giggled. "What movie did I hear that line from?"

"Not a movie, a tv show. Glee." she said with a little smile and shrug. "But if you like it maybe I should start telling you everything I intend on doing to you before I do it…" she said her body heating a little.

"Oh, yeah?" She kissed her again. She brushed against her breast and then pulled away. She loved teasing Celes. They had been so busy with taking care of the sick people, the babies, and just answering whatever questions that Roman hadn't had her time to have Celes. But she always made time to tease her as much as possible.

Celes gave a little shiver and a moan. "You are going to drive me insane." she said and smiled a little. "Now I'm going to kiss you and graze my fingers over her breasts." she whispered and kissed her and grazed a hand over her breasts with her fingertips.

Harry stopped what he was doing to watch the girls fall into each other so easily. He sighed and watched how Celes touched Roman and how Roman responded. They were truly the two most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He looked at Lee with a little smile and shrugged noticing him watching them as well. He walked over to his and stood watching the girls and crossed his arms. "They make you want to just go over there and ravish them don't they?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Or watch the whole thing unfold." he added.

dfxc Lee nodded dumbly as he watched them. God he loved them both, he always enjoyed touching them when they were in this type of mood. He and Harry stand back to see Celes or Ro climax and then step in and take care of the rest. God he missed Ro. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to be rejected. It was times like these he wished he had the Hawaiian magic so he could touch her. Without thinking he sent his magic out and ran it over her body. He watched her shiver and felt her open to him. He did it again and moaned to her. When he received a moan he shivered and pulled back.

Roman shivered again and smiled at Celes. She kissed her and swirled her tongue around in her mouth. She arched her back and pressed her breasts into her hands. She leaned back onto the table and rubbed her leg up and down the outside of her leg. When she felt Lee touch her she couldn't help but to react to him. She moaned against Celes' mouth. She then nipped her lips and pulled back. She smiled as she sat Celes down on a chair and straddled her lap. She lifted her chin and started to kiss her neck. She started the slow process of adding her name to her by using hickies. As she did she rolled her body against hers.

Celes held Roman's and let her head loll back and shivered as Roman left the hickies on her. She looked at the boys watching them and gave them a little smile and then shut her eyes and ran her hands up the sides of Roman's body enjoying the little lap dance she was getting Her own hips started to roll with Roman's slowly and she moaned shivering harder with need.

As Roman continued to add her name yo Celes' neck she slid her hands down her breast and down to her flat tummy. She moaned as she dipped her hand to her core and gently rubbed her vlit. She moaned and rolled her own hips. When she was done adding her name she livked up her neck and flicked her clit one last time. She smiled as she stood up and kissed her. Then she went back to decorating.

Celes sat there for a few minutes shivering and then stood on shaky legs and shook her head. "Hor…" her voice caught a little and she cleared it. "Horrible." she said and got up and went over to the boys with a heated look for each of them and then ran her magic over them and walked off back stage still trying to catch her breath.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Those two… are going to drive me to do something a little reckless myself."

Lee chuckled, "I think that is Ro's idea." He shook his head and shivered himself.


	16. Chapter 16

John groaned and rolled over in his bed. His head was pounding, but at least the nausea was gone now. Celes had given him a potion for that. He smiled a little, she was such a good healer but she sometimes forgot the bedside manner part. He groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head and tried to go back to sleep to get rid of the headache and fever. He shivered a little and groaned when there was a light knock on the door. "Go away, I can totally sweat this out Celes, please." he said and kept the blanket over his head.

Roman poked her head in. "I'm sure you can but I can help you with it." She said as she walked in and set some things down on a nightstand. She sat on the bed next to him. "Roll over, Aloha Mea." She told him.

John rolled over and pulled the blanket down. "I thought you were Celes here to give me more potion." he said sheepishly.

"I know you did." She touched his forehead. "Come on, lets take a bath and break this fever of yours."

"Bathing is good." he shivered and sat up with a groan. "God, I'm hot and cold at the same time…" he moaned.

"I know. Its what everyone has been saying." She waved her hand and the tub was filled with cool water. She stripped him down and herself. She helped him into the bath and allowed him to lean on her. She got a cloth and wring out the water over his back and pressed it to the back of his neck. "See, already cooling down."

John smiled a little and sighed. They sat in there until he started to shiver uncontrollably with the breaking of his fever. He stood and let Roman wrap him in a towel and then went back into his room. He looked at her as she dried his hair and stopped her hands and held them for a minute. "How are you doing today?" he asked not asking about her health.

"I'm good." She told him and as she pulled her hands back and went back to drying his hair. "I've just been taking care of everyone with Celes. We are a pretty good team. She does the healer thing and I come in and do the baby thing." She smiled. "Then we have been decorating the club, so we have just been busy."

John nodded. He stopped shivering and smiled up at Roman. "I feel better already you're very good at the mothering thing." he said and ran a hand over her arm.

"Nah, I just do what I wish others would do for me." She smiled and brushed his hair into a ponytail. Then she tied it back. She dressed him into new pajamas and laid him down. "There, feeling better?"

John smiled at her and nodded. "Much thank you, Ko'u Mau loa." he said to her. "Now what else brings you here?" he asked her shifting a little in his bed.

Roman smiled, "You think you know me so well, don't you?" she giggled. "No, apparently you were supposed to make the smoothies for the party. So I'm here to help you feel better and sweet talk you into telling me how you make them." she fluttered her eyelashes.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose I could share the recipe and how I do it." he said and sat himself up again.

"I won't share it with anyone and I'll come to you every time I want one." She smiled and blew him a kiss as she set up the stuff for the smoothie. "Teach me oh, great one."

John chuckled and showed her the process and told her that the secret ingredient in his smoothies was actually a little bit of carrot juice. He chuckled and sat back to watch Roman make one and enjoyed how her brow furrowed in concentration as she did it.

Roman made the smoothie and added the carrot juice like instructed. She smiled when it was done. She tasted in and nodded.

"Taste like mine?" he asked her.

"Very, very, very close to it." She smiled up at him. "I guess you have that magic touch That I like so much." She giggled. "Who knew, carrot juice." She shook her head.

"Yup. That and in some I add radishes." he said. "That's usually the berry blends though." he said.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "This is supposed to be a sweet drink and you are slipping veggies into them. You are so a dad."

John chuckled and shrugged. "Give it to em where you can." he said and smiled. "I think in some ways I've always been a dad."

"I feel so duped. Best smoothie my butt, you were balancing the sugar with the veggies." She shook her head but smiled up at him. "Well, Now that I got it, I shall be the smoothie master at the party." She giggled.

John smiled. "You'd better not give my smoothies a bad name by adding junk to them." he warned good naturedly. "I got a reputation to uphold."

Roman gave a mock gasped and pressed a hand to her chest, "Moi? I would never." She giggled.

John chuckled and wanted to kiss her and groaned. "I wish I wasn't sick." he complained.

"Its okay." She sent her magic out to him and kissed him. "You won't be sick for long. Then you will be back in my game of attacking people for sex." She smiled. "Of course because we have been so busy I haven't had time to do that. But I have been teasing Celes. She is going to crack soon. I know she is." She giggled.

John chuckled. "You keep teasing Im sure she'll be jumping you before the night is out or week anyways. That girl is a bundle of sexual energy."

"That's what I'm counting on. When I got my clit pierced I had pulled myself out of the sexual game. It drove her insane cause she couldn't have me. Then when I had gotten out the shower and tried to check on its healing progress she walked in and tried to attack me… of course she also went into labor with the twins before she could do anything."

John laughed out loud. " _That's_ the story of how she went into labor with the little singing demon children? Oh wow!" he said laughing.

Roman laughed. "So now they upgraded from singing terrorist to singing demon children?" She shook her head, "And yes that is how that happened. It was fun when she was pregnant with them. She was having twins and her sexual energy was higher than normal and I was feeding on it… and her emotions. We had to separate because I was becoming extra emotional and extra aroused. It was interesting.

"Oh it sounds it, the sex god in me is intrigued about it. You know the science behind why it was heightened when she was pregnant with twins but then I know her so I mean it's sort of obvious. She's already super sexually charged now when shes not pregnant at all." he shrugged.

Roman smiled and nodded. "Yes," She sighed, but then it lowered enough so that I could be around. I'm not sure how that happened but it did."

"Depending on what's going on and how shes handling the pregnancy. She's told me that the twins is when her back pain during pregnancy started so maybe it lowered because that took over. The libido is a tricky science in itself. No one really knows what makes it high or low. All I know is that I can control it to a degree." he shrugged.

"Cool." she told him. "She also sang a lot too. That is why the twins sing." She smiled. "Then again it was after they were born she also got the baby blues. I had dragged her to Addie and demanded that she fix her."

John chuckled. "Addison sounded like a good woman." he said. "I didn't know her all that well." he added with a shrug.

"She was Celes good friend. She was really nice. She helped _us_ give Draco a second chance."

John nodded. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked giving a yawn and sinking back down into his bed.

She shrugged and packed up her things. "Not sure. I think I may tease Celes and then check on all the other sick ones. Would you like something to eat? Some soup or something?"

"Maybe in an hour." he yawned and rolled onto his side with a smile and grabbed her hand.

Roman smiled and rubbed his hand. "Yes, Johnny boy?"

"I love you." he sighed as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Celes breezed into the house to check on the kids that were sick. She avoided John's room and went straight to Lark and Evie's room. When she walked in she heard them in the bathroom and walked over curious because Lark wasn't sick like this anymore. She sighed when she saw it was Evie. "Oh dear." she said softly.

Lark turned to his mother with a panicked look. "Its bad when pregnant women get sick, right?"

Celes smiled and shook her head. "No, baby, as long as her fever stays down below 105 she'll be fine." she said and went over and helped Evie back to the bed. "Lark, baby you're still sick get back in bed."

Lark nodded and got back into the bed. "Is Mum coming?"

Celes looked at him for a minute and then sighed. "Yes." she said as she felt Roman heading their way. She sat down on the bed next to Evie and checked her temp and then she used a little of what John had showed her to check the baby and smiled. "Babys fine, and I'll bring up a potion to help with the fever." she smiled at Evie and brushed some of her hair back and looked at Lark still looking worried. She reached across Evie and took her sons hand. "Alaric, baby, look at me." she said.

He did as she asked.

"Now look at Evie, feel her. She's fine, she just has the flu. Pregnant women can get sick too. Calm down or you'll just keep yourself sick." she said to him and squeezed his hand and turned as Roman walked in. She gave her a smile. "Another one is down." she said nodding to Evie.

"Ah, poor thing." She set her box of smoothie stuff down. "How are you all of you doing?" She asked as she sat next to Lark and placed a hand on his forehead. "You are getting better too. I can feel your fever going down." She smiled at him. "Just stay in bed and continue to sleep, kay?" She looked over to Celes. "How is our little mama?"

"She is good, baby is good. After he's feeling better though John will want to come in and check on her himself." she said with a little sigh and she looked back at Lark who seemed to be relaxing again. " _He's worried."_ she sent Roman.

" _I know, I feel it."_ she told her as she walked around to Evei and knelt down in front of her. "Poor little mama." She told her. "We can settle your stomach." She told her. "Right, Cel?"

Celes smiled and held out her hand and connected to Roman strongly and summoned a bag of her nausea drops and held them out to Evie. "There you go, sweetie." she said.

Evie took them and smiled opening the bag and taking one out. She looked at it and at both women. "What is it?"

"Just a less potent version of the morning sickness potions I made for first trimester morning sickness." Celes said with a smile.

"My mums are sort of genius'" Lark said.

Evie smiled and placed a candy on her tongue and instantly felt better. "Lemon."

Celes smiled. "Yeah, there are other flavors but that's the one I have in the house because with Zoe I had a lemon thing." she shrugged.

Roman smiled, "Our potions and creations can take out the flavors of what we are craving." She shrugged. "Then we go back and add other flavor." She touched her head and felt her fever. "Go ahead and sleep it off and I'll be back to check on you again. I'll help you break your fever if its still there, kay?"

Evie nodded and snuggled in closer to Lark and sighed. "Its nice to have mums." she said softly and fell asleep turning into Lark as she did.

Lark smiled a little and looked down at her. "Her parents… sort of suck." he said softly. "When she wrote them about the baby, they sent back a Howler and basically announced it to the entire school that she was pregnant and they called her some colorful names." he winced.

Roman shook her head and brushed some hair out of Eveie's face. "Its okay, we can keep her. We will even teach her the cloaking charm we used when I was pregnant with Luke and your mama was with Jude."

Lark nodded. "I didn't know that I could feel this way… with Skie… I don't think I did." he said softly.

Celes smiled at him and ran a finger over his cheek. "Its okay, baby. You love her and that's great." she kissed his forehead. "Sleep now." she said to him and got up off his bed.

"Just you wait until the baby is born. You are going to feel like your chest is going to explode." Roman giggled quietly. She stood up and wrapped an arm around Celes. "If you need anything just call." She told him and pulled Celes out the room. She leaned her head on to of hers and walked down the hall. "I'm going to recorde when the baby is born then we can watch him pass out too." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Blaise has every time Ginny has had a baby. And Lark is so like his father." she giggled more. "I want you to record that." she turned and kissed her cheek as they walked and laced her hand with Roman's around her shoulder. "You know, we are really hot grandmothers." she noted.

"Hell yeah we are." She smiled, "I heard that made us called Milfs."

Celes gave her a little wrinkled nose expression. "Uh… that's an American term isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what it means. I just heard some of the girls at the club talk about it. Something to deal with hot moms." She shrugged.

"Well we are that." she said and kissed Roman's neck and moaned. "Have I mentioned how incredibly crazy you are making me?" she growled into her neck.

Roman giggled, "Oh, am I? I didn't know?" She kissed Celes. "I would never do anything to drive you crazy." She said innocently.

Celes moaned and pushed Roman against one of the doors in the hallway and kissed her, she dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned as she swirled her tongue around Romans. She slid her hands up under Roman's shirt and her fingers found Roman's nipples and she rolled them in between her finger and thumb as she pressed her thigh between Roman's legs and into her core.

Roman gave a moan and shivered. She sucked onto her tongue and arched her back so that her breast filled her hands. She moaned again and rolled her body. She loved how forceful Celes was getting. She giggled and opened the door behind her and fall in with a squeal.

"Mum!" Luke said. "Are you okay?" he got up off of Diamond's bed and walked over.

"Yeah, I'm good, just having a little fun." She smiled at Celes and stood up. "How is my little Diamond?"

Celes shook her head and shivered a little and entered Diamond's room and pulled Roman up. "Cheater." she mumbled and then gave Diamond a smile. "Well little gem, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm cold and hot." She groaned.

Roman sighed, "Okay, lets break this fever." She kissed Celes and then pulled the blankets back and picked Diamond up. "We are going to take a little bath and cool you down." She told her as she walked to the attached bathroom and sat on the closed toilet and sat Diamond onto her lap. "Cel, can you run a cool bath for him. Luke go to your room until I call you."

Luke nodded. "Jude brought the plague into the house. I'll go pick on her for bit." he smiled and walked out.

Celes laughed and turned the tub on and gave Diamond a little smile. She really liked the girl, and sharing the gift of foresight with her had opened up their relationship greatly. She stepped back and looked after Luke. "He didn't even try to stay, hes such a gentlemen." she giggled.

Roman smiled, "He knows I can get him if he tried to stay. Besides Georgie has been giving him pointers on how to be a good gentlemen."

Diamond gave a little smile. "He'll poke at me later." She lifted her arm as Ro started to undress her.

Celes smiled. "He wouldn't be a boy if he didn't." she said sitting and watching Roman with Diamond. She noted how Roman did things for her but didn't force it. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chin and rested her chin on them now sitting on the floor in the bathroom. Lee was right, she missed the nurturing step when it came to healing.

Roman set her in the bath. Roman sat on the floor and poured water down Diamond's back worked her way to her hair. She pressed a cool cloth to the back of her head. she hummed quietly to her as Diamond leaned on her. When she was shivering She pulled a towel down and drained the water. She wrapped Diamond in the towel and then took her back to the room and dressed her. She brushed her hair and sat her down. She quickly changed the sheets and then laid Diamond down in the clean sheets. In moments Diamond was sleeping. Roman turned to Celes, "Come on, Cel-Bear."

Celes sighed and followed her and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "How did I miss bedside manner?" she asked softly.

"What?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "Nothing, just something that's bugging me that Lee said." she said and shook her head. "Who's next?" she asked.

Roman wrapped an arm around Celes. "Come on lets check on Lana and Bree. Brax was upset that he couldn't play today. He had tried to stay and sit with them but Lee and Harry shooed him out saying he might get sick too."

Celes nodded with a smile. When they got to Lana and Bree's room the two were curled up together sleeping in their bed. Celes smiled. "You know I have theory's about these two." She whispered walking in and checking their temps.

"Really, what's your theory?" Roman asked as she sat on the bed and checked them as well. They were so cute all curled up like little lumps in the bed.

"They may end up being like you and I." She whispered. She stroked Bree's cheek and sighed. "I mean they already act like you and I a lot of the time." She added and placed a kiss on her baby's forehead.

"Yes, they do. They are so cute too. Lana is just like me, silly girl. Oh, and the gossip that goes on. They seem to know _every_ topic." she whispered and shook her head.

"Little sneaks." Celes giggled quietly. "I just love them. I love them so much." She said and looked at them.

"And , Brax is so cute. He just can't get enough of them." Roman brushed back some of Lana's hair and watched her scoot closer to Bree. she smiled and shook her head, "Come on, Cello and Albie seem to be recovering."

Celes smiled and kissed Bree one last time. She still felt the urge to be with her all the time sometimes. She stood and took Romans hand and sighed as they walked out. "You are amazing. And I really, really missed you."

Roman smiled at her, "I missed you too. And I'm not amazing I haven't done anything amazing yet." She giggled.

Celes stopped her. "You do amazing things everyday." She said and kissed her. "Including but not limited to you being made of awesome pretty much all the time."

She giggled, "I love you Cel. And you are totally awesome too."

"I love you too, Ro." She said softly and kissed her. "And I'm sorry." She added and kissed her again quickly. Then she started off towards the boys room.

Roman smiled. She followed her and checked on the boys. "How are you boys doing?" She asked as they laid in bed with legos.

Albie gave a smile. "E gave me this tea and it helped." He said and handed Cello an eight block he needed.

"Oh, did she now?" Roman frowned and touched their heads, their fevers were broken, they were slightly elevated but there pretty much normal. She looked over to Celes. " _They are nearly normal."_

Celes nodded a little worried. "Did you share with Cello?" She asked.

Albus nodded. "He didn't want it at first but she said it would help."

Cello frowned at Albus he wasn't very happy with him but he still kept his secret. "It was okay. It still tasted yucky."

Celes nodded. "Is the cup still in here? Mama wants to see what it is."

Albus pointed absently to a cup in the dresser. "She said you'd want to see it."

Celes nodded and picked up the cup puzzling over the smell.

"Well if you something goes wrong and you start to feel bad again you call us, okay?" Roman told them both.

Albus nodded. "Yes Mummy." He said and looked at Cello as of to say sorry for making him lie.

"Yes, mummy." Cello added.

Roman nodded. She wasn't going to pry into their secret but if it started to affect their relationship she would pry. "Okay, well, rest and then you'll be all better again." She kissed Cello's forehead and then kissed Albie's.

Celes kissed both boys and they left them alone. She sighed holding the cup. "I'm going to go backwards engenerr this." She kissed Ro. It took her and hour to figure out the potion.

The next night was the party. Most of the older kids were better enough to go and John was good and decided to go for a whole. Celes walked out of the closet in a skin tight long sleeved mini dress with no back and matching heels. It was all green. She had her hair pulled back off her face but mostly down in a tumble of curls. She giggled as she bounced along the hallway. She stopped when Harry came out of their room and her mouth fell open a little. He looked fantastic. He wore a bottle green button down shirt, black slacks a belt with black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he just good enough to eat. "H-Harry." She said.

Harry gave Celes a smile and offered a hand raking his eyes over her taking in all her curves through the dress. "Let go meet the others." He said walking them to the kitchen. When they entered the other three adults were there and dressed.

Roman looked up as she zipped up her brown lepoard boots. "Oh, look at you guys." She said looking them over and shivered. "Spin around Cel." She gave a moan when she saw her backless. She looked over Harry and moaned too. She shook her head she was goign to attack Harry tonight. Hopefully Celes would get to her. She chuckled as she shook her head. "Looking really hot, the both of you." She tried hard to ignore Lee's white outfit but she kept looking back at him.

He work white slacks that were nicely creased, a white button up that was long sleeves. He had a black belt to set them off. Since his hair was growing longer he head it in braids. Roman gave a moan as she looked him over again. She took a deep breath and got up off the chair and adjusted her leopard print dress that clung to her cris-crossed over her chest and her back. Her hair was in big curls. "I'm ready." She told them.

Celes tripped over her shoes and stumbled a little as she took in the hotness factor in the kitchen. Lee made her mouth water, Roman made her want to lick the entirety of her body and john... She shivered when he caught her. He smelled like the ocean and wore his color with a pair a white slacks. He had on a black belt as well and she moaned a little when she saw he too had his hair tied back at the nape. She looked at him and smiled a little.

Lee gave a inward moan as he looked over each woman. It was going to drive him crazy but he decided he was going to fight back. He made sure to wear the color he knew both girls loved him. "So, which of the older kids are coming with us?" He asked.

"Nick and Skie are good as far as I know." Celes said with a tiny shiver as she looked at him again. All she could think was he'd better be damn strong if he wanted them to cool off.

"Luke and Diamond are good. Diamond slept most of the day yesterday so she is good. She was determined to get better so she could go." Roman smiled.

Just as Celes was about to say something about Jude and Val they walked in. Jude wore a deep blue dress that stopped just above her knee and wrapped around her neck in a halter and Val wore all black with a little blue hankie folded in his pocket matching Jude's dress.

"Ready!" she chirped holding Val's arm and twisting a curl around her finger.

"Us too!" Diamond said walking wearing the same style dress as Jude but a color Jude thought would go well with her. Luke was dressed in black slacks and a deep purple button ups shirt." his family hair was brushed back.

"Oh, you guys look great!" Roman smiled.

"Yeah, I make this look good." Luke said as he posed and smiled.

"Oh God, please stop you're blinding us." Nick teased as he walked in with Skie. He wore a dark blue button down shirt tucked into black slacks. Skie wore a very light periwinkle dress in the same fashion as Jude and Diamond as the girls had gotten dressed together.

"Oh, you guys are made of awesome." Roman smiled. "Eveie still under?" she asked.

Skie smiled. "They weren't going to come anyways, but yeah. Lark isn't leaving her side." she said.

Celes shook her head and sighed. "Well shall we go then?" she asked giving a little bounce on her toes displaying how yummy the dress looked when she moved.

Harry groaned and nodded. "Lets go." he growled turning to the entrance.

"Oh, yeah I forgot that." Roman said as she hooked her arm around Luke's. "Party time!" She said. Once outside they apparated to the club. The music was already playing. "See, don't I have an awesome club? Music is already bumping."

Luke laughed and pulled her and Diamond into the club. "Lets dance!" he said as he pulled Diamond further into the club and onto the small dancefloor.

Celes giggled as she watched both younger couples that remained head out the floor. She grinned and clapped her hands jumping a little. Then she pointed to Roman as she started to move with the song. "You are going to to dance with me, Baby Girl." she said and took her hand.

"Yes ma'am." Roman smiled as she followed Celes and started to dance with her. She smiled brightly as she started to feel back to normal. She was having fun. She was actually having fun for the first time in what felt like forever. She laughed and danced around with Celes.

Celes lifted her arms above her head and grinned at Roman as the two of them danced like it was breathing for them. They always danced well together, no matter the type it seemed.

Harry smiled and watched them shaking his head. "You know, I think the happiest thing to happen to Celes was when she found out you could dance too." he said to John with a laugh. "I don't do dancing well. I mean I'm okay but I'm not good and she usually ends up leading me."

"Hey I told you, you have to think you are awesome. Dancing is about attitude and confidence." Lee told him. "You are more than okay." he shook his head. "Every time."

Harry looked at Lee and pushed his shoulder. "Duh awe, thanks Buttercup."

John just shook his head and laughed. "You two are just…" he shook his head and snorted a little as he watched the girls.

"Amazing? hot? Sexually hypnotizing to not only women but men too?" Lee teased. "You know you want some of this." He said indicating himself and Harry.

"Oh yeah, I totally want some of that." John said sarcastically, laughing.

Harry nodded with confidence. "That's right, we are irresistible." he said.

"And I bet the power of three will be enough to knock the girls into a sex… sex stupor." Lee smiled, "I think the three of us need to dance and give the girls a little of their own medicine… maybe a kiss of each of us."

Harry gave a mock gasp. "Lee Jordan are you suggesting we… whore ourselves to get their attention?" he chuckled. "Cause if you are I'm totally in."

John chuckled. "Never kissed a man before, but now seems as good a time as any to start." he shrugged.

"Welcome to the club. A game of tag should help out." He smiled as he looked over to Celes and Roman. "Oh, yeah. When they least expect it."

"I'm so in." Harry said. "So, so in."

John nodded. "Oh me too, my Kama sense is tingling." he chuckled.

"Come on, lets get some dancing in." Lee smiled and headed for the dance floor.

John and Harry followed and soon the three were doing their own dancing.

Celes did a spin and went to wrap her arms around Roman's neck when she saw the boys dancing and her mouth sort of fell open. She tapped Roman's arm. "I think… I may die." she said to her.

Roman frowned as she danced and turned and paused. Her eyes locked onto all three boys dancing, and they looked damn good doing so. It wasn't an act of clowning but just having a good time and dancing. She gave a little moan as she watched them. She wanted to be in the middle of that threesome. She shivered. "What are they doing?"

Celes shivered and watched. People dancing, especially the ones that are close to her is her biggest weakness. She moaned. "Being totally and completely unfair. I want to dance over there." she complained and ran a hand down Roman's arm lightly.

Roman nodded, "I do too. I so want to be in the middle."

It was then that they looked at them all at once. Without missing a beat Harry and Lee pressed closed to John. Lee turned John's chin and kissed him then Harry did the same and leaned over and kissed Lee.

Roman's breathing stopped as she watched them. Her body heated up uncontrollably and she felt her juices leak down her thighs. She shivered and moaned loudly.

Celes' knees gave out and she grabbed Roman's arm to hold herself up. Her whole body came alive with desire and her core throbbed with need. She moaned at the same moment Roman did and looked at her and then back at the boys. "I-I need t-to… g-go jump them n-now… or you… or both...or…" she moaned and ran a hand low over Roman's waist and held onto her for support.

Roman shivered again and felt more of her juices leak. "I-I… want a-a-all of t-t-that." She shivered. God she needed someone… anyone and she needed them now. She growled as she took Celes hand and pulled her towards them. She glared up at all three men. She felt her body heat even more and knew her sexual energy was projecting out because George and Ang found themselves locking lips and pressing close to each other trying to get even closer.

Celes shivered and pressed her front into Roman's back and her lips against her ear. "You're causing people to… um… jump each other."she shivered and nipped her ear. "Take me upstairs Roman… please." she begged her and slipped an arm around her waist and played with the end of Roman's dress and looked at the boys as she did and shivered more.

Roman shivered and tried really hard to pull in her energy. She turned to leave with Celes and Lee caught her arm and whispered in her ear then smiled. He kissed her cheek and then walked away. It took time for his words to sink and then it hit her. She growled and pulled Celes up to the back and to her office. "That butt monkey! I'm going to get him back! Oh, I'm going to jump him, and I'm going to have my way, and then I'm going to… do things!" She said distractedly as she pulled Celes into the secret room. She lifted up her dress and pulled down her black lacy thong and laid back on the bed, "Come here Celes!"

Celes bit her lip and shivered just staring at Roman, she could still feel her sex buzz but she just… didn't know how to move. To hear Roman talk about Lee like that had thrown her off a little. She blinked and shook her head to clear it and then gave a little smile. She reached up under her dress and pushed off the little lace green thong she had put on, on a whim and crawled up over Roman and lenaed over and kissed her and down her neck as she lowered her core over Romans and gave her hips a roll and moaned as the touch made her even more horny and aroused.

Roman moaned loudly as she kissed her and rolled her own hips. She whimpered and felt more of her juices leak and mix with Celes. "God, I love you." She told her and moaned as she shivered more and rolled her hips faster. She slid her hands up Celes' bear back and hooked her fingers into her dress and pulled it off her shoulders. She moaned as she kissed down her neck and kissed the top of her breast.

Celes gave a little mew sound and pressed her breasts closer to Roman as she dropped her head over Roman's and all her hair fell around her. She rolled her hips faster with Roman and ran her hands down Roman's body and then between them she ran her hand up between Roman's breasts and made a sound between a loud moan and a mew again. She panted and rolled her hips just a little bit faster. "Roman…" she moaned. "God… I love you… " she gasped out.

Roman moaned and kissed her breast and licked her nipples. She swirled her tongue around it and moaned as she placed her hands onto ass and pulled her harder and faster against her core. She made mew sounds with Celes and shivered harder. She rolled her hips and shook harder as she rolled onto her head and started to scream out her moans.

Celes' entire body tingled and she started to scream out her own moans as she growled a little and kissed down Roman's neck and then licked back up it to her ear which she pulled on. Celes shook hard with her need and desire. She felt like she was starving and Roman was the first food she'd had in ages. She moaned and shook harder as her orgasm built up inside of her and more juices leaked from her.

"C-Celes…" She screamed, "Please…. God… yes please!" Roman dug her fingers into her ass and moaned as she rolled her hips faster and harder. "Please!" She squealed.

Celes screamed as her orgasm slammed into her and she lenaed over and screamed again as her juices gushed out. She jerked, shivered and moaned and kissed Roman's neck and held onto her.

Roman had screamed with her and jerked. She moaned and just laid limp under Celes. She wanted to say something but all she could get out were moans. She rubbed her hands up and down Celes back and giggled as she held her closer and then started to laugh.

Celes listened to Roman laugh and she pulled back a bit to look at her. "Whats… so funny?" she asked.

"Every time… we…" She giggled and rolled over onto her side with Celes. She smiled at her. "Every time we have a party here or some kind of event we all find a way back to my room." She giggled.

Celes giggled and thought about it and laughed. "Oh that's just… funny." she giggled and kissed Roman and snuggled closer to her. "I'm glad its funny, but I'm really glad that it was you who had me first." she smiled. "You know…" she trailed off.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "It didn't happen like I had planned." She sighed, "My plan was to have John fix you for me, and then attack you. But then that didn't happen so I decided to tease you until you snapped and just attacked me. I like when you do that. The last time you did that you went into labor with the twins."

Celes giggled and rubbed her nose against Roman's. "So I guess the boys helped us with that. What the hell was all the kissing about… that was yummy and when each of them kissed John…" she trailed off and shivered.

Roman growled and rolled over onto her back and folder her arms over her chest as she pouted. "Lee tagged me."

Celes' eyes widened and she came up and rested her chin on top of Roman's arms looking at her. "Really?" she asked and bit her lip. "So… you going to have him then?" she asked softly.

"I can't. There are no tag backs. But when I am tagged again, I'm going to have him. I'm going to torture him and have him screaming out my name, when I get done with him he is going to be so tired, and worn out, and then… oh, he _will_ not know what hit him."

Celes giggled. "I look forward to hearing about that. He'll let you, you know. Do whatever you want to him." she said sitting herself up and looking down at her.

Roman smiled as her mind started to turn with how to get him back. "Oh, yes, I'll have to get him back." She smiled up at Celes and puckered her lips up at her.

Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman and then popped back up suddenly. "So are you still it then?" she asked.

"Would you like to be it? Oh, I have to attack Harry. I haven't had much sex when I was pregnant with Damon so I'm going to go around and attack everyone when they least expected."

Celes giggled. "Well I think you should tag Harry then. I can wait to be it. And if it helps I haven't had sex since two weeks before Zoe was born. this was the first time since then." she said and started to crawl out of the bed and hunt for her thong.

Roman giggled, "Then its a good thing I had John fix you." She shivered and giggled again. She bounced out of the bed and held up Celes' thong, "Looking for these?" She asked as she held them up and moaned, "Mind if I use them?"

Celes giggled. "Go for it." she said and pulled down her dress and then slipped her shoes back on and mussed her hair a little. "How do I look, like I just got done having sex? You know sex hair is a great look on you." she noted.

Roman laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You look like an emerald sex toy." She told her.

Celes giggled. "That was totally what I was going for!" she said in mock surprise.

Roman laughed, "Well you succeeded for me!" She pulled her dress down and then went over to the mirror and fixed herself up. "Okay, ready." She stuffed Celes' thong down her dress and giggled as she thought of her plan for Harry. She kissed Celes. "Come on, emerald sex toy, we have more dancing to do."

Celes grinned and took her hand and they walked back down to the club and headed for the dancefloor. She sent the boys a smile and a coy wave as she pulled Roman into her to dance.

Roman smiled and danced with Celes.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Be paired, boys Roman was tagged, Celes is it."

Harry nodded with a little smile. "I'm good." he said.

John chuckled and nodded. "Celes is easy." he said with a shrug.

"Hey, smoothie me." Luke told John and smiled. "Its really hot in here."

"Its a nightclub, of course its hot." Harry said shaking his head.

John laughed. "Come on, Chuckles, lets get you and the girlfriend a couple smoothies." he said leading them away.

Celes looked at Roman. "Need me to pretend to be it? " she asked.

Roman giggled, "Sure… wait no. Harry can sometimes catch your strong thoughts. No, I got it." she kissed Celes. She walked over to the table Harry and Lee were at. "Having fun?" She asked them.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I think we are. You appear to be as well." he said to her and watched Celes dance alone for a minute then looked back at Roman.

Lee smiled, "Yeah."

Roman smiled, "That is because I'm actually having fun. Lots and lots of fun." She sighed as she looked around at everyone dancing. "Hey!" She turned to Harry, "Like my dress?"

Harry looked at the dress once again and nodded with a moan. "Its like…" he shook his head. "God its a great dress." he said.

"Celes' dress is amazing. I just took that one for ride." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, come with me." She took Harry's hand and took him to the office, "I have to show you this!" she squealed and giggled.

Harry looked at her and nodded slowly. "Okay." he said.

Roman pushed him down onto a chair and then tied his hands behind the chair with Celes' thong. "Oh, yeah, that's hot." She told him and kissed him.

Harry looked over his shoulder the best he could and growled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She walked around him and undid his belt. "I'm attacking you… and tagging you at the same time." She giggled. "But I'm going to be nice and allowed you to be fulfilled." She kissed him and giggled as she undid his pants. "Aren't I nice?"

Harry growled at her. "Oh the nicest." he said sarcastically and watched her undoing his pants. He moaned as she released him from the restrictive fabric of his pants and watched her shivering a little. God he loved when she did things like this.

Roman moaned. "You were such a bad boy." She told Harry as she pulled His pants down to his ankles. "Now the boss has to punish her band manager." She moaned as she licked his shaft. She tickled the blunt head with her tongue. The moaned as she swallowed him. She pumped her head up and down on him and moaned against him. She felt her own core throb with need but she wanted to torture him for a bit.

Harry grunted and lifted his hips slightly and looked down at Roman and what she was doing and moaned louder. "Oh... God... Maybe I should be bad more often." He hissed in pleasure and pumped his hips a little.

Roman giggled and bobbed her head faster. She moaned again and enjoyed the taste of him. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked him like a lollipop. She looked up and moaned. She swallowed as much as she could and then grazed her teeth over his shaft as she came back up.

Harry hissed and moaned and rolled his hips and let his head drop back. He growled and pulled a little on Celes' thong wanting to run his finger into Roman's hair. His thighs quaked and he looked back down at Roman. "Ro..." He warned somewhere between a growl and a moan.

Roman smiled and licked up his shaft again. She bobbed her head back on him, moving faster up and down. She let him slid out her mouth with a loud pop and giggled. She was enjoying him and she knew he liked it. She moaned as she continued to work him with her mouth. She cupped his sack and massaged it as she moaned louder.

Harry dropped his head back and moaned louder and growled even louder as he felt his orgasm tingle up the back of his spine. He looked down at Roman in amazement, he'd missed this. He growled and started to pump his hips again. "Roman… God…" he growled at her. "Ro… I'm gonna…"

She moaned as she bobbed her head faster. She shivered with her own need buy want him to go first. She didn't do this as often as she would like so she was gonna make sure he enjoyed it. She moaned and and sucked harder trying to get him to release his pleasure. She moaned and sent the vibrations of it into him.

Harry shivered hard and suddenly he growled loudly ripped the thong binding his hands and thrust his hands into Roman's hair and thrust into her mouth as he came. He managed to grunt out three words as he did. "I own you." he growled and dropped his head back holding her head in his hands.

Roman gave a loud moan and squeal of surprise and her own orgasm hit her. She shivered and jerked as she felt her juices run down her legs. She moaned and cleaned Harry up with her mouth. she looked up at him and growled. "Oh, are so in trouble." She told him. She slowly stood to her feet and whimpered. "For punishment you can't have me now." She growled as she looked over at him. "Bad Harry. Bad, bad, bad Harry."

Harry laughed and stood and pulled hit pants back into place and resecured the belt. "You mean bad, bad, dirty Harry don't you, Sweetbottom?" he asked chuckling and gave a little shiver. He quirked an eyebrow. "So am I it then?" he asked her as he stepped into her space and pressed his body to hers. "Or are we still going?"

Roman's body shook with a need to have him but she fought against it. She panted and tried to press closer to the wall. She nodded and pressed her legs together. "Yes..." she breathed. "You're it." She whimpered and shivered again.

Harry kept chuckling and followed her to the wall and looked down at her and leaned down slowly and hovered his lips inches from hers and smiled running a finger up her neck. "This sort of backfired on you, didn't it?" he asked against her lips and trailed a finger back down her neck and moaned. Then he grinned and stepped back. "See you down there, Sweetbottom." he said and strolled out.

Roman shivered again. "Ass hat!" She growled. She had the upper hand. How did it switch on her? It wasn't supposed to switch on her. She whimpered again. She needed to release the arousal and then she was going to get him back. Oh sweet revenge. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. _"Be prepared, Cel. Harry's it and he has power."_ She whimpered again and finally collected herself.

Celes giggled when she heard Roman's warning. She was dancing like a goofy crazy person making Lee and John laugh at her. She looked at Harry and winked and then continued to dance. She put her hands up over her head and did a funky running dance and giggled to herself as she did.

Harry chuckled and came up to stand next to Lee and watched Celes. "What is she doing?" he asked.

Celes giggled as she made it back to them and looked up at Harry. "Well hi there Harry Potter, a little snow leopard said you were it." she winked.

Harry chuckled and looked down at her. "Oh did she now? Did she also tell you that her tagging backfired on her a bit?"

Celes smiled. "She may have mentioned you're being Mr. Powerful guy." she said and reached up and straightened his collar and then kissed his cheek as a lively celtic song came on. She squealed loving Roman for thinking of her in the music choices and tugged on Harry's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor to join her.

Harry took the lead for a change and he and Celes danced all over the floor and around the people also dancing. When the song ended he was panting. He grinned down at Celes and kissed her.

When Harry kissed Celes the world stopped. Celes slid her hands up his chest and then around his neck and moaned leaning into the kiss. She pressed her body to mold into his and forgot herself completely as she fogged up.

Harry moaned and lifted Celes as he continued to kiss her. He carried her over to one of the darkened booths and slid her in and then got in himself and started to kiss her with more urgency. He ran his hands over the dress and found it was so tight it was like a second skin. "Why do you wear things like this?" he asked in a low growl as he kissed down her chin.

Celes leaned her head back and smiled as she held Harry and let him do as he pleased. "This was picked with the express purpose of leaving it up to you guys to figure out what's underneath." she said panting slightly, she was only vaguely aware they were in a very public place.

Harry moaned. "It worked." he growled and slid a hand up between her legs and pushed up her dress a little to get to her core. He moaned and slid his fingers into it and pumped a few times feeling her react to his touch. He kissed her lips again missing her taste.

Celes moaned and lifted her leg and rolled her hips and shut her eyes. She ran her hands up over shoulders and then looked at him. "H-Harry." she stuttered. She reached up and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt and slipped her hands inside to feel his flesh against her fingertips and moaned. "God… I love you… I miss you." she panted quietly.

Harry smiled and added his thumb to her clit and continued to pump into her. He kissed her again and down her neck. He ran his other hand up over her bare back and moaned. "Backless… dress." he growled and slipped his free hand down to her ass to help her roll against his hand more. He could tell by the way she was pulling on his shirt now that she wanted so much more of him. He chuckled and continued to work her right up to her edge and then kissed her neck when she was panting and begging for release. He whispered. "I'll make it up to you later tonight, you're it." he said and pulled away gave one final kiss and walked away.

Celes panted and pressed her legs together and moaned. "Oh you…" she huffed sitting up and righting her dress. She stood up on unsteady legs and took a deep breath and made her way to find Roman growling a little as she did. She found Roman standing across the dance floor from the boys. "Stinky boys." Celes complained to her and kissed her neck.

Roman shivered. "You know what I think? I think we may need to punish Harry. We have to do it up right. Tie him to the bed, one rides him while the other sits on his face and then switch." She shivered as she glared over to Harry.

Celes shivered as well. "I agree. I so… so agree." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist and kissed her neck again. She was so sexualy charged. She shivered. "I think I need to tag John, so he can tag you and you can get to Lee." she whispered.

Roman nodded. "You have fun cause I'm gonna eat these finger foods and smoothie and pretend its alcohol."

Celes smiled. "You know why there is no alcohol, Baby Girl." she said softly and kissed her cheek. "I'm off to see if I can conquer a sex god, wish me luck." she said wiggling her eyebrows as she walked off. She strolled around to her family members and checked on them and giggled at Nick and Skie being goofy on the dance floor. She finally made the round and stopped next to John and nudged him with her shoulder and looked up at him with a smile. "So, come here often?" she asked.

"Actually no. I figured I come out with my boys, dance, flirt with some pretty girls, and hope that I get lucky tonight." He said and with an easy smile.

Celes giggled and looked out over the floor. "So whats your type, maybe I can help." she said, playing along.

"Well I seem to have two types. The first one is someone that is tall, long dark hair, unique eyes that remind you of a wild cat. Oh, and a banging body." He smiled. "The other type is _really_ short. Long, flaming red hair, blue eyes, and also a banging body."

Celes gave a little gasp. "I do believe you have just described my best friend and myself. But you see we are both otherwise attached." she said sadly. "And I'm not sure how my big strapping fiancee would feel about me going off into the night with you." she giggled a little and looked up at John.

"Oh really? Well, what does this fiancee of yours look like?"

"Oh hes _really_ tall, yummy colored skin, dark hair, dreamy brown eyes." she sighed and shut her eyes smiling. "He says I am pocket sized." she added.

"Well, I'm all of that and I can say you are pocket size. How about, you and I go to the back, have a little fun, and if your fiance finds us, you can say you thought I was him. And if he is too mad at you and calls off the wedding I'll take his place and marry you."

Celes looked up at him and smiled and grabbed his hand and her smile faltered as she realized what day it was. She suddenly felt her eyes fill with tears and looked down at the floor. "We could do that." she said trying to keep up the game.

John lifted up her chin and brushed a few stray tears. "I mean it Celes. You can call off the wedding a million times and I will still want to marry you." He leaned down and kissed her.

Celes grabbed his hand and kissed him back closing her eyes and letting it calm her down. She smiled against his lips and opened her eyes and met his light brown ones with her blue ones. "Really, really dreamy eyes." she sighed and pulled away. "Thank you for waiting for me." she whispered.

"Always." He kissed her again. "Now, about this little fun we can have, shall we go to the back and see what we can do?"

Celes shivered and giggled. "Thank me away… uh… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." she said grinning.

He smiled at her, "Tonight you can call me Skywalker." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Celes giggled. "So I guess that means I'm Mara Jade." she laughed and took his hand again and started them towards the backstage area.

"Well, then that makes us perfect." He wrapped his arms around her. "So you want to see my lightsaber?"

Celes shivered and moaned. "Oh my God! Keep talking nerdy to me and I will do whatever you want." she said and then nodded. "Yes… I _really_ want to see your lightsaber."

John chuckled. "Well, the force is with me." He picked her up and took her to the office. "Okay, I have been her only once, isn't there a room in here?"

Celes giggled and nodded. "Basically smashes the door down the one time he is here, doesn't remember where it is." she shook her head and waved her hand so the panel opened.

"I know. I should have, but I remember the compromising position the guys and Roman were in." He moaned as he pictured the whole scene again. "Oh yes. I want to be in that next time."

Celes shivered. "I remember the words you said to me…" she trailed off and looked at him as he walked them into the room. "Uh… yeah." she blushed and smiled. "Hey! I'm suppose to be tagging you how does this always happen when we play tag. I start and you finish?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, "Someone has to beat you at your own game." He kissed her and sat her on the bed and laid down. "Well, its your tag do as you wish."

Celes giggled and pulled up her dress a little to be able to sit on top of him. She moaned and looked down at him. "God, you are just so… so sexy." she said and leaned down and kissed him enjoying how he felt under her. She rolled her hips just a little and trailed kisses along his jawline. "I don't even know what I want to do to you." she shivered. "I just want you."

He chuckled, "Well the question is, do you want intercourse or just tease?"

Celes shivered. "I actually am not very good at teasing you." she whimpered a little and leaned over and kissed him again. "I always have it turned around on me." she moaned and kissed him dipping her tongue into his mouth and kissing him slowly.

He moaned as he undid his pants. "There we shall do a little of both." He told her. When he was free of his pants he pressed her down onto him and rubbed against her clit. He moved his shaft up and down over her clit and moaned. He held her hips and helped her rocked against him.

Celes shivered and moaned as excitement flooded her belly and chest and she rocked on John shutting her eyes. She moaned and leaned down and kissed his neck and sucked on it a little as her body tickled and tingled with the sensations he was causing. She kissed up to his mouth and moaned again. "S-see…" she moaned out and kissed him and rolled her hips while he rocked her.

John moaned and kissed her. He swirled his tongue around in her mouth. He shivered and rolled her hips faster as he pumped his hips a little faster. He was enjoying the feel of her against him and her clit ring simulating him. He moaned again and pressed her harder against him. He kissed down her neck and moaned.

Celes started to pant as everything quickened and her heart raced with each roll of the hips. She looked at him and moaned loudly as an orgasm washed over her from out of nowhere. "God…" she moaned. "John…" she whispered his name and kissed his neck and then licked to his ear and nipped it and sucked on the lobe. She wanted more, and all of him she gripped his biceps tightly and lifted her hips just a little and slid her core onto him and gave a little shiver and high pitched moan as she started to rock on tops of him, enjoying the feel of him filling her.

John moaned and pumped into her. He pulled her back down and kissed her. He pumped into her and lifted her hips up and down on him. He brought her down harder onto him. Moaned into her mouth and started to pump a little faster.

Celes panted and started to whimper with each thrust. She held on tight and continued to rock on him allowing him to control the speed and what happened. She looked at him and moaned louder and spread her legs so that each time her thrust he went even deeper into her. She squealed out her moans and kissed his neck again and down to the top of his chest and worked open the top buttons on his shirt to kiss further down.

John moaned and pumped faster into her. He leaned his head back to allow Celes to do what she wanted but he kept control of their speed. he moaned again and shivered with his own orgasm and pumped faster and harder. He felt her tighten around him and moaned as he pumped even faster. His fingers dug into her ass as he felt his orgam fill his bod. "Celes…" He moaned and pumped faster.

Celes gave high pitched squeals and nodded as she rode him hard. Her entire body filled with a second orgasm and she looked down at him and nodded more. She leaned down and kissed him and the moment their orgasms hit she opened to him completely causing the effect of their orgasms to double and and moaned and shivered hard as she continued to contract on him.

John panted and chuckled. he rubbed her back and kissed her. "You good?" He breathed.

Celes panted and gave another high pitched moan. "Yes…" she said and moaned and turned her head into his neck pressing her nose to it and taking in his scent. "God… I love you so much, John." she sighed and smiled against his neck.

John moaned and turned his head to look at her. "I love you too, Celes." he told her as he looked into her blue eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you very much." he kissed her again and rolled over onto her. "Come on, Pockets. I have to sing back up and you have some songs to sing yourself, don't you?"

Celes looked at him and nodded. "I do have some happy songs." she giggled and kissed him again. "Oh, before I forget you are it my Kipona Aloha." she said and kissed his nose.

He chuckled, "Why, thank you." he got up and fixed his clothes. He found that he really enjoyed playing games with everyone especially when they were at the club. It seems to bring it out more in the girls and the boys just get sucked up in it.

Celes stood up on her knees and bounced off the bed and then jumped up on John's back like a little spider monkey and kissed his neck again then jumped down and fixed her skirt and looked at him with a grin. "How do I look?" she asked coyly. "You think my fiance will know?" she giggled.

John smiled at her, "Nah, I think you are good." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Remember what I said, if he does sense something, you can always come running back to me. I'll protect you." His smiled grew bigger. "Hey do you think I have a shot with your best friends?"

Celes gave a laugh and took his hand. "Oh I don't know she's a pretty tough cookie to crack. But I'll make an introduction if you'd like." she said and kissed his bicep.

"I like cookies." He smiled. "They appear tough on the outside but in all actuality they are sweet. Some are soft, and others are just frail." He wrapped an arm around Celes. "You are the soft kind."

Celes giggled and leaned into him. "Come on, I'll introduce you." she said and led him over to where Roman was now drinking a smoothie. She grinned at her and kissed her when they walked up to her.

Roman gave a moan and giggled as she felt the temperature difference between their lips. Roman's was cold and Celes' were warm and hot. "Mmm, give me another one." she told her.

Celes giggled and licked her lips and kissed Roman again this time dipping her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around and tasting the smoothie. "Mmm, you are so sweet." she shivered.

John chuckled. "Well you didn't tell me you were kissing best friends." he said with a wink.

Roman smiled up at him and fell into the game they seemed to be playing. "Yes we are and she is mine. All mine." She hugged Celes to her.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "Uh-oh, I didn't anticipate this. Maybe you should just go." she giggled.

John chuckled. "Oh no, I told you I like cookies, and I will have my cookie." he said looking at Roman with a heated look.

Roman gave a shiver. She raised her eyebrows. "Well this cookie isn't going to make it easy on you."

"I like me a challenge." he said winking at her as he used his magic self to run a finger down her neck.

Celes giggled. "Wait till after my song. Please." she said and grinned at them.

Roman smiled, "Okie Dokie." She told her. She turned back to the bar and grabbed another smoothie. "Sing away." She told her. "I'm going to go sit at that table."

Celes grinned and walked off to go to the stage. The song she was going to sing was one she'd actually had stuck in her head for a while and thought it was a good choice for the happy vibe. Plus she'd just bounce around the room while she sang. She giggled and stood in front of the stage and signaled for the music to stop. Once everyone was looking at her she grinned. "I have a song I'd like to sing to all of you." she said and looked around allowing her gaze to linger on each of her spouses. She giggled as the song started and bounced with the beat.

"You put the boom-boom into my heart

You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts

Jitterbug into my brain

Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same

But something's bugging you

Something ain't right

My best friend told me what you did last night

Left me sleepin' in my bed

I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead." she sang the first part and moved around getting people dancing by dancing with them. As she went into the chorus she went to the table and picked up Roman's hand and led her into a little swing.

"Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't want to miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight ." She sang and spun Roman towards Lee as she moved on laughing a little. She stopped and turned to them. "I wanna hit that high " she sang on a higher octave and laughed as she bounced along as the song continued on to John. She pulled him into a dance when she started the second verse.

"You take the grey skies out of my way

You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day

Turned a bright spark into a flame

My beats per minute never been the same

Cause you're my baby, I'm your fool

It makes me crazy when you act so cruel

Come on, baby, let's not fight

We'll go dancing, everything will be all right" she led into the next chorus and sang it again dancing away from John and towards Harry as she sang. She gave him a come hither finger just as the bridge started.

"Cuddle up, baby, move in tight

We'll go dancing tomorrow night

It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed

They can dance, we'll stay home instead." she sang and then kissed him as the music started to play and bounced off to finish the song at the top of the room again standing down stage in front of everyone dancing. She sang the end and giggle when it was over and clapped her hands happily.

The DJ smiled as he replayed the by song. Everyone laughed and continued to dance. Roman squealed happily as she held onto Lee and he danced her around the dance floor. he spun her and jumped her. he quickly turned their dance into the quick step. Roman squealed again as she kept up with him. Lee smiled and laughed as he lead her around the floor.

Celes grinned and watched them taking great pride in what she'd done. She giggled and went over to Harry and nudged him and kissed him. "Like the song?"

"I did, I also like what the song did." he said watching Lee and Roman and kissing the top of Celes' head.

John chuckled as he heard Roman squeal again. "Good job, Pockets. I tip my head off to you."

Celes grinned. "I really just want them to be happy together again." she said watching them. "They're apart of our power of three." she whispered to herself and nudged both of them three times.

Lee chuckled as the song ended and they were both breathing hard. he wrapped his arms around Roman and walked her back to the table.

Roman giggled and bounced a little. "Oh, that was fun!" She kissed Celes. "I enjoy that song. Especially when you sang that high octave." She giggled. "Hey!" Roman said as she went to get her smoothie but Lee took it and was drinking it. Roman giggled and hit his chest.

Celes giggled and reached out a hand for the smoothie so she could take a drink. "Well I'm glad you liked it!" she said in a happy voice and winked at Lee and Roman.

When Lee went to hand the smoothie to Celes John intercepted it and chuckled. "You want it back?" he asked Roman.

"Yes!" Roman reached for it.

He pulled it back. "You have to pay me for it." he teased.

Roman gave a mock gasp, "Dear sir! I do not spread myself around. How dare you think so."

John chuckled. "You misunderstand me, m'lady. I simply desire but a small token of your affection." he said to her.

"Okay." She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "Dear sir, my kisses are too expensive and you could never afford such things."

John chuckled. "Well then I guess I will just give this smoothie to the first person who gives me such a favor." he said laughing.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A kiss for a half drank smoothie, I could do that." he said helping John out a little and leaning over puckering his lips.

Before they kissed Roman stuck her hand between their lips. "No more of that. You evil dirty boys!" she told them.

"Oh, in that case, I'll take it." Lee said and pulled John over to kiss him.

Roman stuck her other hand between their lips. "Dirty! Cheating!" She jumped on John, "I want my smoothie!"

John chuckled and held her close. "Come on we will negotiate upstairs." he teased heading towards the stairs.

"Wait, what? No. Wait! How did I get tricked into this?" She asked as she kicked her feet.

"I used your weakness against you." he growled into her neck and laughed as he mounted the stairs. "How shall I tag thee?" he asked walking into the office and running a hand up her leg.

Roman shivered and giggled. "It's your tag, do as you will." she moaned. "You know if you go a little higher you'll find a little black lacy thong." She told him and giggled.

John chuckled and slipped his hand up her dress and hooked his finger on her thong and took it off as he dumped her on the bed. As she dropped her thong slipped off and he chuckled dangling it on his finger and looking at it. "This is very hot, Roman. Very, very hot." he said with a moan.

Roman giggled and shivered. "How do you do things like that? Its like in on motion you have whatever I have on off of me. Will you teach me to do that?" She asked as she raised her knees and rubbed her legs together. She was getting hot again. She enjoyed when she got hot for John, it had to be the sex god in him that just called it out of her.

John chuckled and looked down at her. "Maybe I will sometime. Why do you want to know… wait nevermind I know why." he said and picked up her foot and removed her boot and kissed from her foot up to her calf and to her knees and then lifted her other foot and did the same. Then he licked the insides of her knees and moaned looking up at her. "You're legs are just so hot, Ro." he said licked up further and encountering some juices that had leaked onto her thighs and moaned.

Roman moaned and bit her lip as she tried to hold her breath and waited for him to go further. She shivered and watched him. "They are hot so its better for me to entice you with." She told him and smiled.

John chuckled as he watched her trying hard not to show her reactions. "Let it go." he whispered and licked up her thigh and pushed her dress out of the way and then licked over her clit and piercing all at the same time and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her hot wet core and moaned. He ran his hands up her thighs and massaged them lightly as he worked her core with his tongue.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips and shivered. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned again. "God… I love when you guys do this to me." She moaned and rolled her hips again. She felt more of her juices leak for him and looked back down at him. The image of him between her legs like that was so hot. It was hot with all of them.

John chuckled and switched his tongue to her clit and then sucked on it a little and dipped two fingers into her core. She was so wet and hot, he wanted to be in her but he wanted to make her come several times. He drove his fingers into her and tickled her g-spot as he did and moaned agaisnt her clit.

Roman squealed as she sat up a little more. She tried to scoot away but he only held her tighter. She held onto this head and rolled her hips more. She shivered and whimpered, she squealed out her moans as he touched her every time. She laid back down and lifted her hips higher as she rolled them. "J-John…" She whimpered and shivered as she felt the tickles of her release.

John chuckled and looked up at her. " _Just do it, my hot goddess."_ he sent her and moaned as he quickened his fingers and sucked a little harder on her clit causing more pleasure.

Roman have a scream as she allowed her orgasm to go and her juices to release. She panted and shivered as she looked down at him. She quivered and moaned as she rolled her hips again. "God…" She smiled. "Hot goddess?" she asked and giggled.

John chuckled. "You are Pele are you not?" he asked a twinkle in his eyes. "And you're very, very hot." he said and moved his fingers in her tickling her g-spot again.

She gave another squealed and wiggled away. "Yes and yes." She panted and looked up at him. "Tell me fertility god, do you have something more planned or are you just going to tease me?" She bit her lower lips as she still laid on the bed with her knees up and her legs still spread for him. "I really hope you have something to make me…" She gave him a hot look as she looked him up and down and smiled wider. "...erupt."

John chuckled and crawled over her undoing his pants and pushing them down and then pressed his shaft against her clit and kissed her deeply. He moaned as he projected his magic self to fill her and moaned and kissed her again and then down her neck and continued to pump into her at a fast hard pace.

Roman squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips faster. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt him in her and also felt him rubbing against her clit. She shivered harder and gave a little scream as she felt herself release her second orgasm. She screamed again and rolled back onto her head and moaned. "God!"

John continued pumping into her with his magic self as he rubbed his shaft on her clit to keep up stimulation. He kissed down her neck and moaned. He wanted her to get off one more time. He licked up her jugular and moaned louder and nipped her ear.

Roman shivered harder. She loved when he licked her jugular. She panted and started to scream louder. She slid her hands down to his hips and felt the power in his hips and she rolled back onto her head. She shivered again. She dug her fingers into his hips and pulled her faster. She screamed again and shook as she felt the familiar pressure and buildup of her juices. "John!" she screamed and jerked as her thighs quivered and her lower back started to tighten with the oncoming of her release. She gave another scream and her orgasm hit her hard. Her juices gushed out of her and she jerked and bucked under him.

When she came something that rarely happened to him happened he released. It had been so hot and so erotic and so… naturally beautiful that for a breif minute she just made him lose it. He grunted and moaned and stopped her hips and panted lowering his weight on hers and smiled. "God…" he moaned and kissed her ear.

Roman shivered and jerked again. She laughed as she felt his sticky seed on her. "Oh, Kama, you dirty boy." She told him. "You will be punished for that." She ran her fingers into his hair. "You are going to be so punished."

Kama gave a laugh and looked at her. "I look forward to my punishment." he growled and nipped her chin. "By the way, I believe this means you're it."

"Oh does it?" She asked innocently. "Why would you ever do such a thing? I haven't done anything to you. Oh, you are just a mean fertility god." She giggled and nipped his lips. "I thought you like me."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't like you Roman. Not at all." he said and when she frowned a little he laughed. "I _love_ you Roman McTaggert." he said and kissed her.

Roman moaned. "Mmm, one more time." She told him. "Kiss me one more time."

John chuckled. "I love you Roman McTaggert." he repeated and kissed her again this time tenderly.

She sighed into his kiss and then giggled. "I love you to John. Very much. I love all my men and my woman." She smiled up at him. "But I still love you." She frowned a little and looked up at him as she traced his lips. "You will let me know if I do something that hurt you right? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you."

John touched his nose to hers and placed a finger on her lips. "Stop talking, I will. I will let you know if you've hurt me even if its by mistake." he said and kissed her. "You haven't hurt me, I love you and I understand." he said of her need to always think of the others, she couldn't stop it because she always felt them. He understood that and loved her more for it.

She nodded. "I'm still sorry." she smiled. "Celes talks about how much you and her have fun and how you make her feel like the only girl in that moment. I'm sorry I can't give you that."

John reached up and brushed some of her hair back and looked into her eyes. "Roman, the fact that you share so much of yourself with me, even when its hard and scary for you, is more than enough. And when we make love, the John way not the Kama way, you are with me in that moment." he kissed her. "And I love you so much because you never completely forget about them. Its apart of you, who you are, your magic. And I love that." he said softly.

She smiled and rubbed her face into his chest. "You are so annoying." She whispered but hugged him tightly. "I love you though. I really do. You all ground me. You all really do and I'm grateful for it." She sighed and kissed him. "Okay, mister. You can go down to my best friend and tell her you got your cookie." She giggled and shook her head. "Cookies."

John chuckled and kissed her sitting himself back up and fixing his pants and pulling down her dress. He picked up her boots and then the thong. He grinned. "I think I'll keep this." he said shoving it into his pocket with a wink and handed her, her boots.

Roman laughed, "You would. Its okay, I kept Celes'... then Harry broke them." She shivered as she remembered what he did. She gave a growl. He owes me a thong and I need to punish him too!" She zipped up her boot and then zipped up her other booth.

John chuckled and helped her to stand. "The Hawaiian magic in him is strong tonight." he noted as he started them out of the room.

She groaned. "That means his charm is even stronger." She squinted her eyes. She smiled as she found Harry and jumped on his back. "You butt monkey! I'm going to get you when you least expected! I swear I will!"

Harry chuckled and ran his hands over her calves as he pulled her around to his front. "Are you really now?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"Y-yes…" She moaned as she leaned her head back. Then she snapped out of it and pushed him back. "Oh, I'm not falling for that! You are mine! I'm going to get you back and there won't be nothing you do about it. Matter of fact I'm going to get you twice. Just you wait!"

Harry chuckled and tightened his arms around her and kissed her again. "Oh I wait in anticipation, Sweetbottom." he growled against her lips.

Celes smiled as she watched them from her spot next to Lee and nudged his shoulder. "So… lots of flowers for me right?" she teased him.

He smiled at her. "Um, maybe."

Roman moaned against Harry's lips and then pulled back. "Down." She demanded as she tried to get out of Harry's arms. "Down I say."

Harry just chuckled and held her closer and pressed his cheek to hers. "Nope, I think I'm going to just hold you a little bit longer." he said.

Celes giggled and picked up her strawberry smoothie and shrugged. "Well if I don't get flowers I guess I'll have to swim in the lagoon and coax them out of you." she teased Lee.

He chuckled, "Cheating, that is what that is." He told her.

Roman grunted and tried to push away from Harry. "Down!" She whined. "Help!" She reached for Celes and Lee.

Celes giggled. "I'll wear clothes… of the see through variety." she said and took Roman's arm and pulled a little.

Harry tightened his grip enjoying the minor torcher he was performing he blew a raspberry into her neck and looked at Celes and Lee with a gleam in his eyes. "Mine, get your own." he chuckled.

Roman had squealed when he blew his raspberry. She then shivered. "Help!" she then fell limp in Harry's arms.

Lee chuckled. "Harry says you belong to him right now. There isn't much we can do, Butterfly." he told her.

Celes gave a little giggle and looked at Lee. " _Actually…"_ she trailed off the thought to him. " _Connect with me."_ she said to Lee.

Lee nodded and connected to her.

Celes giggled and looked at Harry. "We are Romanian." she said. " _Summon Roman."_ she sent him with a nod.

" _I thought you couldn't summon people using that way."_ He sent her with a frown.

Celes giggled. " _Don't use the objects spell…"_ she sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. " _It only works… summoning people when two or more gypsies are doing it. Do it she'll be fine I promise."_ she assured him.

Lee nodded and did as she instructed.

Harry frowned when Roman disappeared from his arms and then reappeared in Lee's "How did you…" he looked at them in surprise.

Celes gave him a cocky grin. "Its a Romanian thing, you wouldnt understand." she teased.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, Romanians totally rule right now."

Roman laughed. "Ha! I'm free!" She giggled. She kissed Lee's cheek. "Beat that, Mr. Potter-high-on-Hawaiian-power." she told Harry.

Harry just puzzled at them and then gave a tiny smile. "So you think you're free?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Uh-oh." she said.

Roman gave a squeal and crawled around Lee and stood on the table behind him. "Yes!" She challenged. "I'm totally free right now."

Celes continued to giggle and shake her head. She was still connected to Lee, as a matter of fact she seemed to have forgotten that fact for a minute because it felt so normal now. She summoned Roman to her next and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you are so free." he said sarcastically.

Roman giggled. "At least she isn't a caveman holding me down." She stuck her tongue out at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah but shes not the only one who can do it." he pointed out and looked at Lee.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman's cheek happily.

Lee chuckled and then summoned Roman to him. "Mind." He growled against her neck.

Roman shivered and seemed to remember why she was upset with Lee. "Am I really?" She whispered.

Lee looked at her as he felt her mood change. He looked into her eyes. "Always." He whispered. He gave her a small smile. "Hey, Harry, you ready to sing?" He asked him as he kissed Roman's cheek and then sat her in a chair.

Harry nodded. "When you are, mate." he said.

Lee nodded, "I'll be back." He kissed Celes on the head. Then he walked off with Harry and John to the back. He motioned for George.

George smiled and kissed Ang and then followed the guys to the back.

Roman sighed as she sat at the little table. She smiled at Celes and acted obviously sneaky as she tried to reach for Celes' strawberry smoothie.

Celes giggled and grabbed it before she could get it and then offered her some swinging her legs. She sighed wondering what the boys were singing, Lee hadn't said anything to her, but then why would he have to. She hadn't told him how she was going to use her upbeat song to get Roman dancing with him. She just wanted them happy together again so that they could all be happy again. She giggled when Roman smacked her lips.

The music stopped and then a soft blue lights lit up the stage. Six men stood on the stage. Four of them raised their heads and started to a slow melody. The light slowly started to light all the men and Roman gave a gasped as tears filled her eyes. She saw Draco, George, Harry, John, and Lee but it was Scott that had caught her attention. Scott would always have a special spot in her heart.

Lee looked over to her and smiled. " _I'm pulling out all the stops."_ he told her. "When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul?" Lee sang. "Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space. To do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up."

Roman listened to the words and tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to be so upset with him. THe song she heard him and Harry practicing didn't touch her. It wasn't her song. It was just an excuse for what had happen and she didn't want to hear excuses. But this… this had more of his emotions in it. Since it was Acapella there _had_ to be emotions in it.

Celes watched as Lee poured his heart out in song and then looked at Roman and that's when she started to cry. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked down at the floor and listened to the song silently crying.

"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use. The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend. For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world, caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am."

Roman wiped at her eyes and sniffed. Lee sucked. She wanted to be so mad at him. She knew it wasn't his fault for what had happened but it was that part… the part that the magic intensified. It's what hurt her more. She had felt inadequate for him. She knew she was just a rough neck and blundered around when it came to love. Why wouldn't he want Celes? She was prettier, and more girlier. They had more in common. To sum it all up it was just the more intense version of fifth year. A part of her was so mad at them. If they wanted each other why didn't they have said so before they got into the relationship they were in now? It was just all her insecurities thrown at her and it just hurt. All of it.

The reality of the situation and what had happened hit Celes in that moment and she gave a little sob. She bowed her head and shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut trying to make it stop. This wasn't about her, she was fixing Lee and Roman. They were the ones that belonged together. She slid off her stool at the table and gave Roman a little smile and walked over to the bar and took a deep breath and sat herself down and tried to calm down.

"I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up."

Well, I won't give up on us

"No I'm not giving up." Scott, John, and Harry sang.

"God knows I'm tough enough." Lee sang.

"I am tough, I am loved."

"We've got a lot to learn."

"We're alive, we are loved."

"God knows we're worth it."

"And we're worth it."

"I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up." Lee sang and watched.

Roman wiped at her eyes. " _You suck major monkey balls. All of you do."_ She sent them. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

" _I think that went well."_ Harry sent Lee and frowned when he didn't see Celes with Roman.

Lee nodded. The DJ started the music again and the guys left the stage. Lee walked over to Roman and cupped her face. "I love you. And I mean it. I won't give up on us." He told her. "I'm going to keep fighting for you forgiveness and I'm going to keep myself stuck to you. I swear it. You are going to be so angry and annoyed but I'm going to be there. Understand me? I love you. I _love_ you."

Roman nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as she cried into his neck.

Harry walked over to where Celes sat alone and rubbed her back when he got to her. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Celes sniffed and looked at him and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Can you take me home, please. I don't feel like a party anymore." she whispered to him.

Harry frowned. "Celes the party was your idea." he said.

Celes nodded. "And now I'm partied out." she snapped and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just want…" she shook her head, she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know why she felt this way. She growled. "Can you please take me home."

Harry sighed. "No. Tell me whats going on." he said.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think… I'm hurting." she said.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Okay…" he said a little confused.

"I just think that… being in the middle again…" she rolled her eyes. "Again? I mean really, again? Again I am stuck in the middle? And all because some woman doesn't like Roman for some unknown reason." she growled. She sighed and ran her hands over her cheeks and wiped them clean. "Go enjoy the party, Harry Potter. I'll mop myself up and be back in the mood in a minute." she said and touched his cheek lightly.

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile not completely sure what Celes just said. He kissed her and with one last look went over and got Jude up and danced with her.

Roman peeled herself from Celes. She had a very important question to ask… well questions and she needed reassurance. She walked over to Celes and held out her hand to her.

Celes sniffed and sighed and took Roman's hand without much thought. She'd go anywhere Roman asked her to.

Roman popped them up to her hidden room and sat Celes on the bed. She laid down and placed her head on her lap. "Celes?" she whispered not looking at her.

Celes automatically ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Yes?" she asked sounding congested from crying.

"I need you to be honest… please… don't lie to me." She whispered. She looked up at Celes. "Do you… do you want me? I mean do you still want me. You've told me you did but now… do you still want me?"

Celes felt her heart clench at the pain she felt from Roman and her own amplifying. "Roman I am never, _ever_ going to stop wanting you. Not even for a second. You are the end and the beginning and everything in between." she sniffed and took a deep breath trying to control her tears and failing. "Roman, I love you, and if there was just you and me I would love you and if there were fifty more obstacles in our way I'd still love you and want you. God, I love you so much that I don't talk about it because I'm afraid to hurt the boys. I have _always_ loved you from the first time I saw you, coming to me in my dreams, on the train to Hogwarts. When we fought in second year, when I became your soulmate in third. When I messed everything up in fifth year. When we lived in New Mexico for a summer. When you got pregnant with Luke. When I thought you died… and every moment after. I breath you, live you and love you and I'm never going to stop." she said tears falling down her cheeks and onto Roman's face.

Roman cried and held onto Celes. She wiped her eyes on her lap. "Do… do you wish I was a guy, so that I can please you better?"

"Oh honey, no. I don't wish you were a boy. You please me so well, so so well. You do it in a way no man can ever do it in. I do not wish you to be a man, although I will admit I think you dressed in mens clothes is one of the hottest things ever, but not because of the mens clothes but because of the beautiful women I love inside of them." she said to Roman and wiped at her tears.

Roman gave a watery laugh. She sniffed. "I needed you." She whispered. "I needed you and you forgot me. I know it was the magic but it still hurt. I tried to do things so that you would want to be with me more. I know you were pregnant with Zoe and its natural for us to want to be with the father but… I still needed you and you forgot me." She held onto Celes and buried her face into lap and cried harder.

Celes leaned over Roman and pressed her face into her hair and cried harder herself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Roman I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I never ever would in normal circumstances. God, Baby Girl… I'm so sorry you were hurt by me again." she cried.

"It wasn't just you." She looked up at her. "It was everyone. They all forgot about me in some degree. I wasn't just you. All four of you forgot about me." she wiped at her eyes. "I'm trying… I'm trying so hard to move forward and get us back together but it hurts. It hurts so much."

Celes nodded. "I know, I know it hurts. I'm hurting too. All of this just sucks and its just made me feel like all the insecurities I've ever felt about any of you just come up. I mean… Roman…" she sobbed and looked at her. "I… I deserve to have you just leave me for what I let happen… again." she she whispered. "You all should, you, Harry, John, and Lee should just leave me… I'm stronger than this and I just… let it all happen." she said.

Roman sniffed and held onto Celes. "I couldn't leave you. Even if I tried I couldn't leave you. I don't even want to leave you. I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to forget me. I really don't."

Celes sat her up and placed her hand on either side of Roman's face and pressed her forehead to Roman's and connected to her on the level only they could. " _I will never forget you._ " she said into their connection. " _Feel that truth while you are melded to me. You are in me, and that is never going to change. I will never forget you. Feel it Roman. Feel it in my soul."_ she sent to her.

Roman cried harder as she felt her truth. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. She buried her face into her neck and continued to cry until she started to drift off to sleep.

Celes felt her drifting and laid them down, her own tears slowing. She ran her fingers through Roman's hair and tangled her legs with Roman's and waved her hand so they were naked and pulled a sheet up over them. She pressed her mouth into the top of Roman's head and started to hum a Hawaiian lullaby to her to calm her down enough so she slept.

Lee walked into the hidden room and sighed. " _They are both sleeping."_ He sent to John and Harry.

Harry sighed. " _I think we emotionally wore them out."_ he sent to Lee and then walked in behind him with John. "We should stay with them tonight." he whispered to Lee.

" _Should we take the kids home first?"_

John smiled at them both. " _I'll do it, you two stay with the girls."_ he said and clapped them both on the shoulders before he left them alone in the room with the sleeping women.

Lee nodded. He crawled into the bed behind Roman and wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face into the back of her neck. Everything inside him started to settle down. He felt his body become at ease and felt as if her was home again. He didn't know how tired he was until he woke up with Harry climbing into the bed. He had fallen asleep that fast. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to drift off.

Harry pressed his body behind Celes' and fit it to hers like a glove. They had always fit, like the pieces of a puzzle. He rested his head on top of her head and relaxed. He took in the scent he had missed more than he knew and felt his body grow heavy with sleep and then he drifted into sleep

Celes awoke the next morning sweating. She puzzled over it and sat up a little thinking she might be sick but she didn't feel sick. She took in her surroundings and realized she was still firmly wrapped around Roman but that Harry was spooned against her and Lee seemed to be spooned behind Roman. She reached out and touched Harry's head and figured out why she was sweating. He was flushed and sick. She sighed and looked across at Lee and saw beads of sweat on his brow. Their boys were sick. She smiled a little and rubbed her nose against Roman's "Baby Girl." she whispered.

Roman wrinkled her nose and gave a tired 'humm.' She felt warm. A hot warm but she was use to her body being hot when she woke up but her body wasn't the one that was hot for once. She frowned as she used Pele's magic to try and lower the heat. It lowered and then she heard a groan from behind her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her and found Lee sweating. "He's sick!" she said rolled onto her stomach and sat up on her knees. She leaned over Lee and took his temperature. "How did you get sick? You tried to keep your distance from the kids." She said more to herself. She looked over to Harry and saw that he was also sick. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Get out. I don't need my girls getting sick." She said as she crawled out of her bed. "Out of the bed and into the group room. I'm not going to be running back in forth to rooms to check on you."

Celes gave a little smile as both boys sat up groaning. She waved a hand and was in sweats and a loose fitting nearly see through shirt. She grabbed both of the boys and with a wink to Roman popped the three of them straight to the group room into the bed to find John with Zoe. "Out, get her out of here please." she said to him and crawled out of the bed summoning a cauldron to the room to brew a fever reducer for them.

Harry groaned and covered his face with a pillow and shook his head. "This is just… the worst." he groaned.

Lee shot up out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and followed him into the bathroom and rubbed his back as he wrenched into the toilet. When he seemed to be done she got a washcloth and wet it and then placed it on the back of his neck and then handed him a glass of water. "Just try to drink a little so you stay hydrated." she said gently.

He groaned and drank a little. He shook his head. "I can't." He said.

Celes nodded. "Okay, baby. Come on back to bed. We will get you a trashcan and you can sleep off some of the nausea alright?" she asked.

He nodded as he laid into the bed. He pulled a pillow over his head and groaned again.

Roman popped into the room. "Had to decontaminate the club." She walked over to Harry and touched his forehead. "Okay, lets start these guys on some potions."

Harry's stomach turned at the thought and he shot out of the bed as Lee did moments before and proceeded to empty his own stomach now.

"Yeah, potions." Roman followed Harry to the bathroom. She got a cloth and let cool water run over it and then pressed it to the back of his neck. She pulled his hair back and secured it so that it was off his neck and out of his way as he emptied his stomach.

When Harry finished and groaned and shook his head. He looked at Roman and groaned again and started to crawl back to the room when he got there he got himself into bed and looked over at Celes and Lee and found her not shoving a potion down his throat as was her got to but humming to him and using a damp rag on his forehead and neck.

Roman pressed a cool cloth to Harry's forehead. "Come on, baby." She said gently. Try and rest and we will take care of the rest. Okay?"

Harry nodded and laid back listening to Celes' quiet humming and looking up at Roman. "You two are going to nurse us back to health, wheres the little outfits?" he asked tiredly still finding time to slip a lude joke into it even though he was sick.

Celes giggled at that and shook her head. "Would you like that?" she asked them both.

Lee gave a little chuckle and then groaned.

Roman smiled, "You would ask a question like that. Celes is the healer so she will wear it. Me? Well, you get me as I am." She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. "Celes will be the naughty looking nurse."

Celes giggled. "I recall long ago telling Lee I'd do it." she shrugged. "But I think sweats and a t-shirt are good for now. Maybe once you two are feeling better I'll dress up and play." she said softly and ran the washcloth over Lee's neck again and then placed it over his forehead and eyes.

"See, there you go. Incentive to feel better. You will have Celes dressed as a naughty nurse and she will even play." She smiled at Harry. She pressed the cool cloth to his neck.

Celes started to hum again using a little of her ability she tapped from Roman to calm the boys. She waved her hand and both were in pajamas. She was going to take it easy with both of them and not be so healer lady on them. Lee's comment has really bugged her and she was going to prove she could nurture as well as heal. She sighed and placed a kiss on Lee's forehead, unafraid of getting ill herself, and got it wet again and ran it along his neck and upper chest. She hummed some more and placed the wash cloth back where she'd had it before and just sat with Lee on the bed humming to him and Harry until both of them drifted to sleep again. She sighed and stood and started the potion out of habit and continued to hum.

Roman smiled. "Well, I think you got it from here." She told her. "If you need anything let me know."

Celes smiled and nodded. After she watched Roman leave she finished the potion and then crawled up into the bed between Lee and Harry and looked at both of them and summoned a book, one of her history ones, and started to read while she waited for them to wake up.

Celes awoke a few hours later having drifted off to sleep while she read and found herself squished between the two sleeping sick men. She smiled a little and tried to sit up and found she couldn't. She pushed on both of them to wake them up.

Harry gave a little moan and opened his eyes and found Celes right there. "Cel? What are you doing here?"

Celes gave a little smile to cover the hurt at the surprise in his voice. "Taking care of you silly man." she said and pushed him a little and tried to sit up again.

Lee groaned and frowned. "Celes? You shouldn't be in the..." Lee rolled over and tried hard to control his need to vomit. She he found himself running to the toilet again.

Celes looked at Harry. "Potion, side of the bed okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded, his nausea all but gone. He sat up slowly and drank his potion.

Celes bounced out of the bed and picked up a nausea drop and potion and went into the bathroom. She sat down against the sinks counter and waited for Lee to finish. When he did he laid down on the cool tile floor. She scooted a little closer. "Suck on this, okay? I promise it won't make you sick, it'll help stop that." she said softly holding out the lemon flavored drop.

"I don't want to suck on anything." He complained. "I just want to feel better."

Celes gave him a little smile and leaned down and looked at him. "I know, baby. And this will help. I promise, if it doesnt you can be very angry with me." she said sounding as though she was placating a child.

"I'm hot... my stomach hurts... my skin feels like its too tight... I hurt." He said as he curled onto his side.

"I know, that's the fever. We have to get your stomach to settle so I can give you the potion." she said to him running a hand over his forehead. She looked at the tub and then back at him. "I know, you know when I feel like this, I like to take cool baths it always make me feel just a little bit better. You want to try that for me, sweetheart?" she asked him softly.

Lee groaned and shook his head. "No." He said sounding pouty and whiny at the same time.

Celes gave a little sigh and resisted the urge to call him a big baby. She sighed and watched him shivering a little. She summoned a sheet and put it over him. "You can kick it off, or do you want to try to get back to the bed. I can help." she asked him.

Lee slowly got up and leaned on Celes as they walked back to the bed. He groaned and curled back onto the bed. He allowed her to cover him with the sheet but he didn't want anything else on him. Matter of fact he didn't even want the pajamas on.

Celes watched Lee her brown knitted and watched him move uncomfortably. She waved a hand and the pj's disappeared and she pulled the sheet up more over him. She sat herself back down on the bed and watched him trying to figure out how to get him to suck on the drop and not force it on him.

"You're going to get sick." Harry said softly from his side of the bed.

Celes shook her head. "No Im not, don't be ridiculous." she waved her hand at him and then ran a hand over Lee's head and sighed as he felt a little warmer than before. "Lee, honey, you have to suck on this drop so I can get some potion in you. You're starting to get really hot." she said gently.

Lee groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

Celes gave an exasperated sigh and pulled the pillow away and made him look at her. "Lee if your fever keeps going up it can cause damage. Please do as I say." she said looking into his eyes.

"Okay." He told her.

Celes sighed in relief and handed him the drop and watched him put it in his mouth. She sighed and watched him suck on it and ran a hand over his forehead while she did. "Is that helping your stomach?" she asked.

"A little."

Celes smiled at him and rolled her eyes a little. "You are so stubborn when you're sick." she teased lightly. "By the time its gone your nausea should be gone. I designed it, I should know."

"Can we put on a fan or something?" He asked, pushing the sheet down to his waist and kicking it off his feet.

Celes glanced at Harry who gave a tired nod as he lulled in between sleep and waking. Celes waved her hand and the ceiling fan turned on and she looked at him. "A little better? Is the drop gone?" she asked.

"Not yet."

Celes nodded. "Take your time." she said and picked up the wet rag and ran it over his neck and down over his chest to allow the cool water and wind to cool him a little.

Roman poked her head into the room and shivered frowned. "Celes get out the bed. You are going to get sick."

Celes shot her an annoyed look. "If another person says that to me I will tape their mouth shut. I'm fine." she said, although to be honest she felt a little tired.

"Oh yeah? Well healer 101 says you need a mask and to wash your hands. Have you done any of that?" Roman asked as she placed her hands onto her hips.

Celes gave a huff and stood. "You know what, you do it then." she snapped and set the rag down and growled as tears filled her eyes and she left the room pushing past Roman before she could stop her.

Harry sighed. "Ro, you should have just let her do it." he said softly.

Roman snorted. "She would have given me an earful and then some if I were laying laying laying bed with two sick people. Going through her medical words and talking circles around my head." She frowned at them. "Why was she in the bed with you both anyways?"

Harry sighed and looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "Probably has to do with the comment Lee made yesterday about her lack of bedside manner and allowing it to fester in her head instead of just saying that the comment hurt her feelings." he said and finished his potion finally and looked at Lee. "Mate, drink your potion and stop whining."

"I don't want to." Lee groaned.

Roman shook her head. What she had Lee earlier she had showered and Chan. Then she had placed on her magic mask like she did every time she went to check onto the sick ones. Roman walked over to Lee, "come on my sick baby, drink the potions so you can have your naughty nurse." She coax. Since she needed to check on Celes she used her powers to make him give in and do it. Once it was gone she stretched stretched the sheet and covered him. "You are gonna want to keep this." She looked over to Harry, "What about you? Do you need anything?"

"Crackers and water." he said and groaned a little and slid down in the bed. "I think I can hold that down."

"Okay. I'll be back. You try and get some rest." She told him and then left the room. She quickly washed her hands and went to find Celes. She found her out in the garden. "Cel?"

Celes gave a little sniff and wiped her cheeks. She had managed to shower quickly and change, but when she looked for a place to hide she couldn't go to the one place Roman wouldn't follow so she had ended up in the garden. "Go away, I'm not sick." she said.

Roman sighed as she said be to her. "I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around Celes and held her tightly when she tried to pull away. "Talk to me, my soul mate."

Celes sniffed as fresh tears filled her eyes. "How can I be such a good mother, and such a caring person but when people get sick I just turn off my emotions and become something nobody wants around? My bedside manner isn't that bad. When the babies are sick I make them laugh and feel better and they love me for it." she looked down at the ground and angrily kicked a rock.

"You hold the adults and older kids to a higher standard." Roman told her. "You just sometimes forget that the older ones and the adults want to be babied. What you are at work the adults that came to you follow your instructions and you don't have to see them once they are better. Where as the babies have to feel safe and loved before you give them the medicine. And once you give it to them you make them feel even better."

Celes growled and nodded. "Stupid Lee." she grumbled and shook her head. "I just want to not be told I'm bad at it. I just…" she sighed and shut her eyes a minute. "God I am just way too emotional. I think I'm still running on last nights emotions."

Roman lifted her chin and looked at her. "You don't like to see us sick. The faster we are better the faster we can go about playing. Need I remind you about what's you did to me? Make me sleep every ten minutes for a whole hour? If a healer did that to you, you would be pissed."

Celes nodded her head allowing that. "True." she sniffed and wiped her cheeks and looking at Roman. "Im sorry I snapped at you." she said.

Roman shrugged. "You just needed to get out your pretty little head. Besides if it were me in the bed you would chew me up and so so back out."

Celes smiled a little. "Yeah, that's true." she giggled a little. "So they still want their nasty naughty nurse later?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Roman laughed. "I would imagine so. Harry would like some crackers and water. I think Lee should try some ginger ale until the high of the fever comes down. I would use Pele's magic to bring it down but she said it would send the body into shock."

Celes nodded. "She would be right, the potion, if he took it, is designed to bring the fever down in a controlled slow way so the body doesn't go into shock. He should be good in an hour or so." she shrugged. "So are you saying that I should dress up and take the boys the things they need? And this time I will remember to place a magical mask." she sighed.

"I think after their fevers break then put it on. She don't need their temperature riser higher because of lust." Roman giggled.

"Awe yes good point." she said and turned to the house. "Well then…" she reached out and found both boys sleeping. "They will sleep for a while then."

"Yep. Then it will be a war in their bodies. The indecision of wanting to be cold or hot. Thats when I give them a cool bath."

Celes nodded. "Sounds good, I'll come in after that. I guess I'll go make lunch then and wait it out. Let me know?" she asked.

"Okay." She kissed her forehead. "Zoe wishes to see her mama too."

Celes smiled. "Let me guess, shes spending all her time with Andrew?" she asked, she was still wary of the idea but she also knew she has little choice in the matter.

"But of course. However, had screamed at him a couple of times. Said she was feeling smothered and wanted to see other people, not just him."

Celes giggled. "That's my Zoebird." she said and kissed Roman's cheek. "Im off, see you in a few hours." she sang as she walked off feeling better.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. She got the things Harry requested and took them upstairs. She put her mask back on and went back into the room. She heard heard both groan in their sleep and smiled. "My sick babies." She whispered and set the stuff down. She sat in a chair across the room and started in on a puzzle, wait for them to wake so she could bathe them.

Hours later Harry woke with a groan and shivered as he opened his eyes and sat his aching body up and moaned. "It is hot and cold at the same time here man." he growled to no one in particular and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Roman walked over to him. "Trying to walk already?"

"I have the flu, I'm not paralyzed." he said and stood slowly and swayed a little on the spot.

"And because of it you are off balance." She wrapped an arm around him. "Come on, I'll help you with the bath."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thank Ku'uipo." he said to her as they walked to the bathroom. "You're good at this." he sighed as he sat down on the edge of the tub to relax.

Roman shook her head. "No I'm not. I just do what I would like to be done to me." She told him as she waved a hand and the tub was filled with cool water. She undressed him and helped him to the water. She said on the edge of the bath and had him hold onto her as she slowly in. She took a close and let the water cool him. She wet his hair to cool down his head.

Harry groaned and let her do that until he started to shiver uncontrollably when the fever broke. He pulled his knees up and tried to get warm with little luck. "D-d-done…" he shivered.

Roman smiled as she helped him out and wrapped a towel around him. She dride him off and dressed him in new pajamas. She sat him in a chair and brushed his hair. When she was done Lee was awake and trying to get up. "Siy in the chair and I'll bath you." She told Lee.

"No... I can do it." He told her.

Roman chuckled. When Lee swayed she walked over to him and sat him diwn in a chair. She waved a hand so clean crisp sheets were now on the bed. She helped Harry back into bed and gave him the crackers. She then walked over to Lee and refilled the tub with cool water and help him in.

"Its cold." Lee complained.

"I know but it will help." Roman slipped into the bath. "Wrap your arms around me." She told him. She held him for a minute as she rested her head on the side of his head. She poured cool water over his back and shoulders. Then she did so with head.

Lee groaned and held onto Roman. He was so tired but he felt like he could stay like that forever. Soon he was shivering uncontrollably. "I'm c-c-cold." He said as he shivered and tried to wrap himself around Roman to get some kind of warmth.

"Okay, its time to get out." She told him. She helped him out and dried him off. She dried his hair as best she could since they were in braids. She waved a hand and he was dress in pajamas. She helped him back into the clean sheets and pulled them over him. "Here, now you have to drink some water.

"I don't want any water." He said as he rolled onto his side.

"Come here bratty man." She rolled him back on the bed and filled her mouth with the water and mouth fed him the water. "See, not so bad. Want some more?" She asked him. When he nodded she did so two more times. She had decided then and there that Lee would need this every time he got sick and that she was grateful for the magical mask. When Lee had fallen asleep she smiled and shook her head. She changed her wet clothes a looked over Harry. "Do you need anything, Koa?" She asked as she placed a hand on his forehead and was satisfied to feel his temperature coming down.

Harry snorted. "He's like a little kid, I'm not sure if its cute or annoying." he sighed. "Nah, although that baby bird feeding the water trick I wouldn't mind that." he said with a suggestive grin and then groaned a little and sank back down into the bed. "More sleep." he muttered and smiled at her. "Thanks Ro." he said to her before he fell asleep again.

Roman smiled. Lee was like a kid but she kind of liked it. He had always take care of her so now it was her turn to take care of him. She smiled again and shook her head. " _Fevers are broken and they are in new pajamas and sheets."_ She sent to Celes. She cleaned up and then washed her hands. "Sleep well boys." She whispered and then saw Lee roll over and reach for someone to snuggle with.

A few hours after Roman told her about the boys Celes put on a little white nursing costume that buttoned up the front. She left the top few buttons undone so you could see the Lace red bra. She put on knee high stockings with little red bows at the top and slid on a pair of white stiletto platforms. She giggled as she worked the little nurses hat into her hair and giggled and left the closet she summoned a tray full of snacks and another dose of potion for each and hummed as she walked along. She went into the group room and nearly dropped the tray. She snorted a little and set the tray down and looked at Harry and Lee snuggling. She giggled and summoned a camera and took a picture and then sent it back. She smiled again. She walked over to the side of the bed having already applied a magic mask. She giggled again and sat down and made the tray float over to the bedside table and leaned over a little and touched Lee's shoulder and found he was normal temp. She shook his shoulder a little. "It's time to wake up." She said in a soft voice.

"No. I want to stay here." He grumbled and snuggled closer to Harry.

Celes giggled. "Okay, stay snuggled up with your boyfriend. I'll just take this nurse costume and play doctor with Roman." She said getting up out of the bed.

Harry moaned and rolled over so his back was to Lee now.

Lee snuggled closed to Harry's back and gave a happy sigh.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes and turned slowly. The first thing he saw was Lee pressed against him the second he saw was a pouting Celes in a nurses costume. "Cel?" He asked pushing Lee away a little.

"It's time to eat." She sighed. "You feel up to it?" She asked blushing a little as she picked up a plate with toast on it.

Harry nodded. "Yeah..." He trailed off and looked at her as he took the plate.

Lee allowed Harry to sit up and then laid on his chest. When he didn't feel breast he frowned. He slid his hands up to Harry's chest and squeezed he pecs. He opened his eyes and slowly looked up at Harry.

"Yeah that's right, all natural baby." He chuckled.

"Ah!" Lee said and rolled away.

Harry chuckled.

Celes gave a giggle and held a plate for Lee. "Hungry?" She asked drawing his attention.

Lee frowned at Harry and then looked at Celes. "Yes."

Celes smiled and held out the plate of toast. "Start light." She said. "I'll get you boys some water." She said and went into the bathroom and filled two glasses and brought them back. She leaned over Lee a little to hand Harry's to him.

Harry chuckled and then gave a low moan. "Not fair."

Lee shook his head. "So not fair." He said as he leaned over to see up the little dress.

Celes giggled and handed Lee his water blocking his view. "After you eat we will drink some more potion and if you're up to it maybe we can play a little." She said and giggled as she sat down in the edge of the bed.

"what kind of play?"

"Mmm," Celes made the noise as she thought about. "Well I'm dressed like this and you two are very sick." She pursed her lips a little and smiled. "So..." She prompted and spread her legs a little. "I guess it'll have to be light fun" she finally said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You know you wear red well." He pointed out taking in her bra poking out the top of her dress.

Lee nodded. The red was more of a deep red and it didn't clash with her hair at all. "Very nice."

Celes giggled. "I thought it looked good." She leaned over so they could see down the dress. "And look a little now to match the ones on my stockings." She said putting her feet up so they could see.

Harry chuckled. "I think she's more excited about the outfit than we are." He teased.

"Right!" Lee chuckled and ate some of his toast.

Celes giggled. She touched Lees forehead than Harry's. "Fevers are gone, that's good. And you both seem to be doing well with solid foods." She said happily. "That's good." She said and poked Lee. "You sir are a giant baby when you are sick."

Lee sputter and then nibbled more on his toast as he looked away. "No, I'm not."

Celes giggled. "Oh yes you are, I even heard you had to be fed water." She giggled and poked his arm. She turned his face and kissed his nose. "It's cute." She shrugged. "And slightly annoying." She allowed.

He turned a little pink and turned away grumbling as he nibbled on his toast again.

Harry chuckled. "You were sort of whiney, mate." He said.

Celes just shook her head and turned for the potions and handed one to Harry leaning over Lee again.

Harry took the potion and shook his head and laughed.

Lee took the potion. To be honest the first part he didn't really remember. But he did remember the bath... and drinking the water.

Celes gave a tiny sigh losing her confidence in the situation. She stood up and smiled. "Drink the potions. I'll be back later I guess." She said and picked up the tray to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked. "You're not gonna leave me in the bed with him, are you? What if he attacks me again?"

Harry laughed. " _I_ attacked _you?_ You were the one snuggling up to me there buddy."

Celes giggled. "Need me to protect you from Harry's wandering hands?" She asked with a little pout.

"Yeah," he leaned closed and cupped his hand to blocked Harry from seeing what he was going to say. "I think he wants to take my virginity." He said in a loud whisper.

Celes giggled and her cheeks pinked. "Oh well I hate to break it to you, sir but someone has already done that." She said sadly and also in a dramatic whisper.

Lee chuckled. "I don't know. He seems to want to touch me every time we are in the bed."

"Oh well I can see about staying then... To make sure he doesn't get handsy." She wiggled her eyebrows. " I make no promises about myself though" she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "You two are so bad!" He laughed.

Lee chuckled and leaned back in the bed. He looked down at the pajamas he wore and frowned. He looked at the ones Harry wore and saw they were the same suit and color. "Why am I wearing the same pajamas as Harry? I don't even wear these kind of pajamas."

Celes giggled. "You will have to ask Ro that one. When I left the room you were quite naked." She said taking her eyes over him and shivering.

"Awe! You slept naked inches from me?" Harry teased knowing they'd done it a million times over the years.

"Well at least this time I wasn't naked when I cuddled up with you." Lee smiled as he remembered the last time they had cuddled.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes that's true." He said.

Celes giggled. "I still have the..." She trailed off and looked at them and then shook her head. "Never mind, need anything?" She asked.

Lee shook his head. "I'm good."

"Me too." Harry said.

Celes nodded and crawled up onto the bed and and let the bottom of her dress ride up as she folded her knees beneath her and rested her hands on her exposed thighs. "So what do you boys want to do?" She asked them.

Lee looked over to Harry and waited for him to go fight. He was gonna follow his lead.

Harry laughed a little. "Well we could okay a board game. I've heard that some nurses do that with their patients. Maybe we could play cards." He said watching Celes.

"And we actually have a real chance of winning since Ro isn't playing." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and summoned a deck of cards and a little stable for the bed. She opened the deck and looked at the boys. "What's your game boys?" She asked shuffling the deck.

"Uh... Poker?" Harry asked.

They agreed and played cards until Celes decided to let them sleep allowing each of them a little touch. She left giggling.

Celes moaned and rolled over in her bed in her workroom. She had been up late the night before trying to figure one of her many potions out and had finally given up as her headache had gotten worse and went to bed. She curled on her side and moaned louder as she felt like her whole body was on fire. She was shaky and weak. She groaned again and suddenly shot from the bed and ran to the bathroom attached to the workroom and only managed to skid to the sink and proceeded to empty her belly. She did that for about five minutes and then dry heaved for another five as her stomach kept turning and trying to get out what was inside. She groaned and slipped down to the cool floor and moaned as she curled into a ball again and shook on the floor sweating and giving out little moans as her eyes filled with tears. She was miserable, and she didn't want to be there. She gave a groan and unfolded from herself and pulled herself up and started out of the room and stumbled down the hallway trying to get out of the house. She was so hot, she just wanted to find some snow or something to roll around in. All logical thoughts were out the door and she stumbled as she reached the stairs. She looked down them and the world did a little flip and started to fall down towards the steps as she gripped the banister. She stumbled down the stairs and managed to make it down them by some miracle and then she stumbled across the foyer past the kitchen and tried for the door.

"Mama?" came Larks voice.

Celes turned and gave him a little smile and then her world went black.

"Mama!" Lark said in shock and surprise stepping forward and catching his mother and lifting her limp body into his arms. She was really hot. " _Mum! Mum!_ " he called to Roman. " _Help Mum!"_

Roman popped down to where Lark was and frowned when she saw Celes in his arms. She touched her forehead and sighed. "She has the flu. I warned her." She shook her head. "She was trying to leave too?" She groaned. "Okay, down to our room. She will have trouble climbing the stairs." She told Lark and lead him down to the bedroom she shared with Celes. "On the bed, Sharky." She went into the bathroom and quickly washed her hands and placed a magical mask over her mouth and nose. "Go wash your hands, I'll tak it from here."

Lark did as he was told and left them alone.

Celes moaned and rolled over on her side and whimpered as she came awake again. "Too hot…" she moaned and pulled at her clothes trying to get them off.

"Okay, Cel-Bear. I got you." Roman told Celes and proceeded to taking off her clothes. She waved a hand and a cool bowl of water and clothe appeared. She dipped it into the water and then placed it onto her forehead. "See, we are already cooling you down." She told her. She pulled Celes' hair up into a ponytail to get it off her neck. She covered her with a sheet. "Okay, love, we need to get this potion into you."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "No!" she whimpered. "Can't I just sleep… I'm so tired and my head hurts and my tummy hurts and I want to curl into a ball." she moaned and proceed to curl around Roman and whimpered again.

Roman smiled. Good thing she had practice with Lee. "Come here, Cel-bear. Mama Ro will make you feel all better, she held Celes and filled her mouth with the potion and transferred it to Celes. "See, not so bad." She whispered and. "Lets do a little more, okay?"

Celes whimpered but nodded and shivered a little and moaned again. When Roman started to do it again Celes pushed her away and shot off the bed and slid to a stop in front of their toilet and tossed up the little potion she had already taken and moaned and dry heaved clinging to the toilet.

Roman sighed and rubbed her back. She waited until Celes was done and then carried her back to the bed. She laid her back down and then opened a drawer next to the bed. She should have started with the nausea drop first. Roman rubbed Celes' head and gave the drop.

Celes whimpered and sucked on the drop as she started to cry a little. She hated being sick. She always hated it but usually Roman was sick with her. Suddenly the urge to go and find a pool of water filled her and she sat up and tried to crawl off the bed and nearly fell off.

Roman chuckled as she caught her and laid her back down. "You can't go anywhere, sweetie." She cupped Celes' face and made her look up at her. "You promised never to leave me." She told her. "So don't leave."

Celes blinked and her vision cleared a little and she hugged Roman and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she said and then whimpered and laid back down and put her head in Roman's lap and held onto her waist. "I'm sorry I hurt you again." she cried and whimpered as her head started to pound more. "Roman I don't want to be sick." she whined.

"I know you don't baby. I know. But think of it this way, I'm here to take care of you. You have me all to yourself. I'll be on your beck and call." She told her. "Is your stomach settled down?" She asked. as she brushed her hair back and placed the cool cloth back on her forehead.

Celes whimpered again and nodded. "Yes, but I don't want the potion. I just want to hide under a blanket and sweat it out. Stupid potion, why'd I even create it?" she whined kicking her legs a little and finding them achey.

Roman smiled. "You got rid of most of the potion so you need more. Come on, I'll mouth feed it to you again. It won't be so bad." She looked down at her. "You like when I do things to take care of you. Remember on Hana-Kimi Sano helped Mizuki get better. He mouth fed Mizuki water. Well I'm Sano and you are Mizuki." She told her.

Celes gave a little moan and nodded pouting. "Okay." she rolled over and let Roman do her thing.

Roman gave her the potion again and rubbed her head as she hummed quietly to her. She placed the cool cloth onto her neck and watched her drift to sleep. Once she was sleeping she laid her back onto the bed and gathered things to clean up. She washed her hands and climbed back up the stairs to get some things she will need to bring Celes back to health. She smiled and Lee, Harry, and John in the kitchen. "Celes is sick." She told them.

Harry smiled sadly. "I told her." he shook his head. "She just bit my head off."

Roman nodded, "Same here, now she is acting worse than Lee. Didn't want to take the potion and even threw a little fit, kicked her legs and asked why she even made the potion." She chuckled and shook her head as she took out some crackers and got a few room temperature bottles of water. "I have her down in our room. She was trying to leave earlier, not sure where she was going but Lark stopped her. Then I had to stop her from falling off the bed. So I figured it would be hard for her to climb the stairs. If you want to visit let me know and I'll let you guys come down to visit." She sighed. "I don't think she will let me out the room very much. So I'll be down there with her. I'll come up when she sleeps through."

Lee shook his head. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

"I agree with that statement, you were bad but not that bad. And John just crawled into a hole." Harry teased.

Roman smiled at them all. "I just expect you all to take good care of me if I get sick." She told them. "I'll be back for dinner." She told them and went back down to her room and set up everything. She sat on the round couch and started to read, waiting for Celes to wake so that she could do what she needed.

Celes groaned a few hours later and rolled over. The sheet was stuck to her and she still felt really hot. She groaned again and looked at the chair in the corner of her and Roman's room. She sat up and held her head. "Oh…" she moaned. "What happened?" she asked.

Roman sat her book down and walked over to her. She pressed her hand to her forehead and frowned. Her temperature seem to maintain at a high level. It wasn't going down nor was it rising. "You have the flu." She told Celes. "You may need another dose of the potion." She turned on the ceiling fan for Celes. "Do you think you can drink some water for me?" She asked her.

Celes looked up at her feeling dizzy and nodded. "My stomach isn't upset." she whispered and laid back down with a groan. She kicked the sheet off to her waist. "Its really hot." she complained.

"I know, sweetie. The water will help cool down your insides." She told her as she opened the water bottle and lifted Celes' head and gave her some water.

Celes drank the water slowly and leaned back and looked at Roman. Her entire body ached and she just wanted to crawl into her lap and cry. Celes groaned and shut her eyes. She laid back down and kicked her legs again. "I don't wanna be sick. Make it stop, just make it stop Roman. Just do it, lower the fever with Pele's powers." she begged desperate to get out of bed again.

Roman sat next to her and spread her legs out. She pulled Celes' head onto her lap and pressed a cool cloth to her neck. "Just stay here, babe. You lay here and I'll take care of you. Go ahead and hold me." she soothed. She wasn't going to use Pele's powers. Celes told her and Pele told her it was dangerous so she wasn't going to use it.

Celes held onto Roman and cried a little. She groaned and shut her eyes and peeled away from Roman as her body kept feeling too hot. She pushed her hands up into her hair and gave a scream between her teeth. "Make it stop, my whole body is on fire." she groaned and wanted badly to crawl off the bed again. She tried and groaned when Roman caught her and pulled her back. Celes sobbed again and held onto Roman once more until the cool rag started to affect her a little and she relaxed a little.

Roman hummed to her as she added another cool cloth. She had one on Celes' neck and then one on her forehead. every few minutes she would changed the cloth off and then cooled them off for her. She wanted so badly to give in and lower her body heat but Pele told her she couldn't and kept reminding her of what Celes said and how the shock to her body could kill her.

Celes started to feel her body heat slowly lower but not a whole lot. She shivered a little and groaned as her aching muscles protested. "Ro…" she said softly. "I love you." she said and pushed her face into her belly. "So much, I'm sorry." she said and whimpered a little as her head throbbed a little when she started to cry again.

"Shh…" Roman told her. "Shh… try to get some sleep. No more crying." She told her. "Try and get some sleep."

Celes sighed and held her tighter and finally relaxed enough and fell into a fitful sleep where she dreamed about the oddest things.

Roman stayed close by. She fed her another dose of the potion and water so that she stayed hydrated. She even ended up dunking the sheet in cool water and wringing it out. She played it over Celes and fanned her so that her body.

After another few hours there was a light tapping on the door and Harry opened the door and poked his head in and looked down at Roman. "You gonna come to dinner?" he asked quietly and looked at Celes with concern.

"Her fever isn't going down." She told him in concern. "I have already given her two doses of the potion, I've drenched the sheet, and I have the fan on. The only other thing I can think off is giving her an alcohol bath. Its the only thing I can remember my mother giving me when I was young."

Harry frowned and opened the door wider and stepped in. "Maybe we should take her to a muggle doctor? Like the one at the clinic?" he asked.

Celes gave a little toss and whimpered in her sleep and tried to kick away the sheets she was wrapped in.

Roman bit her lower lip. "Let me try the alcohol bath if that don't lower it then I think we should take her to Draco. He should know more of what to do."

Harry nodded. He used magic and placed a mask over his face and then walked across the space separating him from Roman and lifted her chin. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned." she told him. "And a little tired."

Harry frowned. "You're going to get sick." he said and kissed her forehead. "Do you want Lee and I to help?" he asked looking over at Celes as she moved restlessly in her sleep again.

"No, Let me just try the bath. I'm just going to give her a rub down then I'll call Draco. I will keep from getting sick until she is better then I'll just give in. Then you all will have to take care of me."

"You got it, Sweetbottom. I'll even give you the bath." he said and kissed her forehead and looked over at Celes one last time and sighed shaking his head. "She wouldn't have gotten sick if she hadn't let that comment get to her." he said and kissed Roman's forehead one more time and went to the door. "I'll have Lee make you a plate up, yeah?' he asked.

Roman nodded, "Yes. Thank you." she went into the bathroom and go two bottles of alcohol and then poured them in a bowl. She grabbed a clean cloth and started to give her a sponge bath with the alcohol. When she was finished she took a quick shower and kept the fan on for Celes. She went back up the stairs to eat. She sighed as she sat at the island eating tiredly. A couple of times she nodded off as she was in the middle of chewing. When she was done eating she went back down stairs and laid on the couch and fell asleep.

Sometime in the night Celes awoke shivering hard. She sat up and looked for Roman but didn't find her. She shivered and crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom and filled the tub with lukewarm water and reached out weakly to the other four in the connection desiring a little contact. She found Roman sleeping on the couch upstairs and sighed. She didn't really remember a whole lot about being ill except images of Roman's worry and herself crying. She got out of the tub and shivered harder and went over and pulled on long pajamas. She pulled her purple blanket off the chair at the vanity and wrapped it around herself and shuffled up the stairs and made her way slowly to Roman. She dropped down next to the couch. She sighed and reached up and brushed some of Roman's hair back and shivered harder. She crawled up on to the couch and put herself in between Roman's legs and rested her head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Her eyes filled with tears, Roman had a fever. It was mild grade but she had one. She sighed and finally stopped shivering and fell asleep on top of her.

The next day Celes woke sometime in the late morning and gave a little moan as she rubbed her head on Roman's soft breasts. Roman no longer felt warm, but that probably wouldnt last. She turned her head and kissed the valley between Roman's breasts through her shirt and gave a little moan. She still felt achy but not enough to prevent her sex drive from kicking in at the closeness. She shivered and moaned and kissed up to Roman's lips and then stopped and leaned back. She was still warm. "Roman, honey." she whispered.

Roman groaned and looked at Celes. "Oh…" she said and then tried to sit up. "Wait… how did you get here?" She groaned as she felt her body ache. She pushed it away. She needed to make sure Celes was feeling better before she gave into that part of her. "Are you okay? Do you need a bath?"

Celes smiled and eased off of Roman. "No, my fever broke in the middle of the night. I still don't feel good. But I'm on the mend. Whatever you did worked." she said with a smiled running her healing magic over Roman already.

Roman nodded, "Good, Oh. good." she sat up and looked over Celes. "You need to get back into bed. I'll get you some water and toast. Okay?"

Celes gave a little smile and stood slowly. "Okay. Can I be in the media room though?" she asked.

Roman looked her over and touched her head. "Okay, just keep a mask on." She told her. She stood up and groaned and took a deep breath. "Okay up the stairs." She walked up the stairs with Celes. She made her some toast and got some some water. She made it to the media room and then sat down. When she was satisfied she made her way up to the group room and then fell onto the bed and slept.

Celes hummed along with Funny Girl and rocked in the bed a little. It was getting to the point where she just turned the movie off. She didn't watch it to the end anymore, the final song made her heart hurt so she avoided it. She smiled when the door opened. "Well hello, Harry Potter." she said.

Harry gave her a smiled and came in and got up on the bed with her and looked at the movie. "You're almost to the point you turn it off." he said.

Celes nodded a little surprised he knew that.

Harry chuckled at her surprise. "I notice you Celes. I know you don't think I do, but I do." he said and wrapped an arm around her.

Celes leaned into him and sighed. "Roman's sick." she said.

Harry nodded. "I know."

Celes reached for the remote when the song started and turned off the tv. "I should go up and start taking care of her. I'm good now." she said.

Harry nodded. "We all can take care of Roman." he said kissing the top of her head.

Celes sighed and nodded. She got up off the bed and stretched her muscles still aching a bit. She waved a hand and was in clean clothes. She smiled at him and then offered a hand. Once he was standing they walked out of the Media room and into the kitchen so Celes could gather ingredients for the potion, she'd double it for Ro because she knew she was probably going to be the sickest. She smiled at Lee. "Hi, Chocolate bear." she said.

"Hi." He greeted. "Feeling better?"

Celes grinned at him. "Yes, yes I am." she said and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle and some fruit to munch on while she gathered supplies into her box she made appear.

"Ro's turn?" Lee asked as he watched her gather everything.

Celes nodded. "Yeah, its going to be the worst I think too but shes the last one. None of the little ones got sick so we are in the clear of this blasted flu after Ro." she said and popped a slice of pineapple in her mouth. She looked at Lee and smiled. "Then I think we should never get sick again. I forgot how much I hate being sick."

Lee smiled, "Roman told us you cried, tried to leave the house, tried to leave the room and then you even refused to take the potion." he shook his head. "And you said that _I_ was a baby." he tisked and shook his head.

Celes' cheeks tinged pink and she looked at the island tiles and smiled a little. "You were…" she trailed off and looked at him. "Lets just hope we never get sick at the same time. Can you imagine that?" she asked him with a giggle and blushed deeper in spite of herself.

Harry shook his head. "A sudden case will come up and I will be out of the house for that." he said chuckling.

"So you are going to leave me and Ro to take care of the two babies?" John asked as he walked in and sat at the island. "So not fair."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes I am."

Celes watched the two of them and shook her head. "That's okay, maybe something amazing will happen and we will cancel each other out and end up taking care of each other." she shrugged and giggled and picked up her box.

John chuckled, "I highly doubt it."

Celes grinned and nearly said something but thought better of it and grinned at the boys. "Well I'm off to take care of Roman. I'll call if I need you." she said and left them in the kitchen. She headed to the group room and walked in just in time to see a flash of Roman heading for the bathroom. She sighed. "And so it begins." she said and set the box down and followed her into the bathroom and held back her hair and placed a mask over her face. Then she waited for Roman to finish.

Roman groaned and flushed the toilet when she was done drive heaving. Every time she heaved it felt as if her stomach was being pressed to her spine. "God… this sucks." When she was done she waved a hand and was dressed like John, in sweatpants and a hoodie. She crawled into the bed and curled up into a ball.

"I know, baby girl." Celes said and followed her out. She put together a double dose of potion and grabbed a drop for Roman. She walked over to her. "Okay, I'm going to be a healer for like a half hour and then I'll baby, you the rest of the time unless you get worse. So nausea drop." she held it out. "I won't take whining and no for an answer."

"You're so mean." She whined but took the drop.

Celes gave a little sigh and pushed down the hurt. Roman didn't mean it she was sick. Celes sat down on the bed and waited for her to finish the drop. "I know, but someone has to be. You see what happened when I tried to not be healer."

"Yes. You whine and cry all over me when you get sick and then take it out on me when I get sick." She pouted and then took the potion. She grabbed a pillow and curled around it. "Can you put on the tv, though."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes I can, baby girl." she said and turned it on and then pulled a plate of cracker and a glass of water from her box. "When you feel up to it you need to eat too." she said setting them down and watching Roman. Her heart hurt, she wanted to baby Roman, she wanted to be that person but if getting sick taught her anything it was that she was not that person. She leaned down and kissed her though the magical mask. "I love you, you know that's why I am the way I am about this. I love you and I don't like seeing you sick." she said to her.

"I know." She gave a groaned and hugged her pillow tighter. She was burning up but she knew she had to make it break. Everything in her wanted to strip down and just lay in a cold bath. She pulled her hoodie further over her head.

"Um… do you want me to send one of the boys?" Celes asked softly as she flipped it to TCM for Roman.

"Yeah… maybe one of them will cuddle with me." In all actuality she just wanted someone in the room with her. She didn't care if they cuddled with her or not. She just wanted to feel that their presence was in the room.

Celes nodded. "I'll send someone." she said and set the remote down and then quickly left the room as her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed a little and went back down to the kitchen and walked over to Lee and laid a hand on his chest. "Go." she said to him. "She wants… you." she said with a little smile.

"Celes… are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked her as he brushed some of her tears away.

Celes gave him a smiled. "I'm okay. I am really its just… hurts still sometimes." she whispered and shook her head. "Go, don't worry about me. Go take care of your wife." she said with a bigger smile.

He nodded but looked at the guy with worry. " _Don't let her get stuck in her head."_ she told them and left to help take care of Roman.

Celes gave a shaky sigh and smiled at John and Harry. "So what are you guys going to do today?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know maybe go to the office." he said. "We are launching here pretty soon."

Celes nodded. "That sounds good. I think that I may go back to the clinic tomorrow." she said decidedly, she wanted to forget about her pain for a while so she thought maybe going back to work would help.

John looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you are okay? What did Roman say that hurt you? You have a tendency to overthink."

Celes looked at him and sighed. "I just… she didn't mean it. She said she wanted someone to cuddle with… and that I'm mean. Usually I'd just laugh it off and be fine… but…" she looked at the floor as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I haven't exactly been nice… or wasn't." she whispered.

Harry sighed. "Celes, she didn't mean it like that." he said, there were things Harry was good at but when it came to making Celes feel better about Ro it didn't work well with him.

John pulled Celes over and sat her on his lap. "Okay, what did you say to her? If there is anything I know about Ro is she don't just outright say you are mean. She likes to tease you."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "I just told her I'd be in healer mode for a half an hour and then I'd baby her the rest of the time she was sick unless she got worse. And then… she didn't even want me." she said as her voice hitched.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "She is sick, are you even sure she heard you? What do you remember when you were sick?"

Celes thought about it and groaned. "Um pretty much nothing except crying and worried Roman." she sighed. "The stuff that's been said to me lately is making me a lot more emotional than usual. I'm not pregnant anymore it should be this bad." she growled.

John kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. "We are still a little off balance, is all. We are getting better. Don't worry about it." He told her. he kissed the top of her head again. "Now, what are ya gonna do at the clinic?"

"My job, I haven't been at the clinic since after Addie died." she said. "Then I got all pregnant and didn't go in because it was too much to handle. I need to get back to work. Its my clinic and I want to help people." she said to him and lenaed her head on his broad chest and smiled at Harry.

John rubbed her head and smiled, "Well good. Your garden is coming along really nicely too. Are you using the herbs that Sensi had you learn?"

Celes grinned. "I am. I think I want to learn another type of healing too. Add to me, round me out some more." she said and bounced a little in his lap. "You have the type of brain that knows what I mean right?" she asked him.

"Uh… sure?" John said a little lost.

Celes giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's okay, John." she patted his cheek. "You're not suppose to have the same brain as me. It would just be weird." she wrinkled her nose and kissed his cheek again then looked at Harry. "So going to the P.I business? Gonna hum private eyes the whole time?" she teased.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, that's what I'm going to do. Be like Krunk, make my own theme music." he said back.

Celes giggled. "Make sure you record it, Ro will want to see it." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm sure she will." he said and got off his stool. "See you all later?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Yup." she said bouncing in John's lap again, she watched Harry go and then turned on John's lap. "You are sort of awesome." she said and kissed him.

"So are you, Pockets."

Celes giggled. "I like it when you call me that. That's how I know…" she shrugged. "That everything is okay with us. It is, isn't it? Good with us?" she asked him softly.

"Of course it is. I love you Celes." John told her. "We may bump around but I'll always love you."

Celes nodded. "I'll always love you too, John." she said and kissed him and then pulled back. "I think I may take a nap today, and then go back to work tomorrow." she said softly and gave a yawn and snuggled back into his chest.

John chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "If you are going back down to the room you share with Ro, make sure to change the sheets, okay?"

Celes nodded. "I may actually just sleep in my room." she said and yawned. "Unless you want to take a nap with me, but I bet you need to get back to the kids huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, Zoe has been wanting to spend time with Damon. But when he pokes fun at her or picks on her her emotions get the best of her and affects Damon. Damon has been getting better though. He wants to spend more time poking at her so he will try to suck it up as much as he can."

Celes nodded. "Poor babies." she said. "Well I hope he starts learning to control it so he can spend time with Zoe. He likes her." she sighed. "He always did." she said and kept her head resting on John's chest and shut her eyes. "I miss the kids."

"They miss you too. Damon has been asking around about you… and everyone. Zoe is good until she gets annoyed with Andrew then she starts to demand to see other people." He chuckled. "The little gossips have been spreading word that Roman has kidnapped you and left us. said that Ro is still mad at us so she took you away until us daddies are behaving right."

Celes gave a little smile. "Those girls are going to need talking to." she sighed and opened her eyes. "Well maybe I should go see my baby then. Good for her though not letting Andrew dictate her choices." she giggled and sighed. "I still think we should undo that." she said softly.

John sighed and just shook his head. "Whatever you say, Cel." he said know full well that there was no undoing anything. He just kept the information away that Zoe also chose to spend most of her time with Andrew.

"Sorry." she whispered and slid off his lap. "I'm going to go nap, maybe I'll be less cranky when I wake up." she giggled.

"Okay." John told her and watched her go.

The next day, Roman was still pretty bad. She was good enough that she didn't need constant attention but she still had a fever but it had lowered a little. Celes checked on her upon waking that morning. She found Lee in the room and smiled at him and checked Roman's temp. "When her fever breaks she'll need a bath." she said to him softly.

He nodded, "Okay. I think I'll have John do it." He shrugged as he looked over at the clock. "I'm gonna meet Scott soon… to get my ass chewed out." He smiled.

Celes smiled back a little sadly. "Tell him I say hi and give him a kiss for me." she said and kissed Lee's cheek. "I'll be at the clinic today, okay? I'll call if I need you." she informed him. She just had a habit of letting Lee know where she was going and what she was doing.

"Okay. Scott is waiting for Ro to get better then they are going to have a 'girls' day. Then since he has this time off, he wanted to spend time with the family."

Celes nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." she said softly. "I'm off, see you after work." she said and left before her emotions got the better of her. She didn't know why the idea of Roman spending time with Scott of all people upset her. She sighed and popped out and to the clinic. She walked in and smiled at the reception staff and then went to the back. She gave a brief hello to the muggle doctor who filled Addie's old job and then went to healer side and split cases with Draco.

Sometime after lunchtime Celes was waiting for the jr healer to tell her the next patient was ready. When they did she went into the exam room and closed the door looking at the chart. "So Ms…" Celes trailed off when she looked up and came face to face with Mona. She looked up at her and growled. "Please leave."

Mona gave a little smile. "You were so much nicer when you were under the influence of my spell." she pouted. "Where's that Celes?" she asked.

Celes glared at her. "The _real_ Celes doesn't take kindly to being messed with." she said in a low voice.

Mona sighed and sat up on the exam table and motioned to a chair. "Well I suppose you are wondering why I did all this." she said with a sigh.

Celes didn't take a seat she just stared at Mona waiting for her to talk more.

"Oh you are really no fun without my spell." she said and giggled. "Anyways, why I did what I did. You see, Alemana… as you call him… he is my big brother. He was the only one in our family who ever gave me the time of day. Ironic how it worked out really, he was the golden boy and our family just _loved_ him but when it came to it, even though I was stuck in his shadow he still loved me the most." she said. "But then he started having dreams about his precious Pele." she growled Pele's name like it was a curse. "Calling to him." she spat. "I told him not to go, that the woman would only get him killed. When he went anyway, I was devastated he'd chosen a stranger over his own flesh and blood. Furious in fact. And then word got back to us months and months later. Chris had been killed." she looked at Celes tears in her eyes. "Do you know how it feels to lose your older brother before you got the chance to tell him you loved him?" she asked.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked away. She did, she really did. She looked back at Mona and glared more. "You attacked Roman because of Pele." she said.

Mona nodded. "I'd found out about the Romanian rebirth spell my brother casted before he and Pele died, so I did my own. I paid for it though because in my case it wasn't a selfless act. I can never have children. I can not provide Dhampirs for my people." she stuck her chin out and a cruel smile. "So, I'm going to take yours." she said simply.

"The hell you are." Celes growled. "You leave my clinic now." she said.

Mona hopped off the table and walked up to Celes and her hand shot out and wrapped around Celes' neck. "You are so small and frail. I could snap your neck in a second." she said and lifted her. "I liked you too, I mean you're Romanian and sort of perfect for my brother. You are worthy of him, where that woman… Pele's reborn person… is not." she said.

Celes' eyes flashed. "Theres something you should know." she gasped pulling at Mona's hand. Her power pushed out and pushed Mona away from her and Celes fell to the ground gasping for breath. "I'm Hawaiian too you daft bitch." she gasped.

Mona's eyes widened and then she snarled and stood up looking down at Celes and then she pulled her foot back to kick Celes.

Celes squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the kick that never came.

Lee had stopped by the clinic after his talk with Scott. Ro had told him that he needed to check up on Celes. He had gave a wave to the receptionist and then made his way to Celes' office. Then he felt her in another room. When he opened the door he saw Mona and Celes. He growled and used his magic and pushed Moan back and slammed her against the wall. He held her there and looked down at Celes. "You okay?" he asked her.

Celes nodded and stood up and stood slightly behind Lee and started at Mona angrily.

"God! Really? I mean come one. Chris I am your sister, your blood and still you choose these _strangers_ over me." Mona said looking at them pushing against the magic that held her. "Lets just take the Dhampir children you have had, and go. Please Chris, you left me once don't leave me again. Don't pick them." she said.

Alemana growled at her. "You forget Mona, when a Dhampir put someone under their protection another cannot touch them. Celes is not the only one under my protection. Everyone in that house is under my protection. I chose these people because I found that I love these people. A man cannot be a real man if he cannot find a woman to cling to. Did your husband not fine you?"

Mona stiffened at the comment. "That man never loved me, he never cared for me. I was simply a breeding tool to him. And you, you encouraged the marriage." she spat. "And still I loved you. You are my brother and I always chose you, no matter what." she said to him.

"You know as well as I a Dhampir is taught not to have emotions. It is the woman's job to reveal those emotions. You will not blame me for your lack of skills, and for the record, he did love you. He just hoped that by giving you children you would soften."

Mona spat at him. "Soften, me? I had to be hard. I was stuck in your shadow my whole life. Oh look at what Christian did, have you heard that Christian's best friends with the prince. Oh Christian has been asked by the prince personally to do this that or the other thing." she hissed letting the hate she had held inside for him for years spill out. " I hate you, Chris." she growled. "And I love you, I hate that I love you."

Alemana nodded, "In that case, you will stay away until you figure out your emotions. As a female of our race you were to learn to be what the Dhampirs could not. You made Dhampirs but you don't have what it takes to be one." He stepped aside to leave the way out of her open. "You dishonor me." He said and looked away from her.

Mona's eyes filled with tears as his magic released her. She looked at him and he wouldn't look back at her. She sniffed and walked to the door and stopped and looked at Celes. "You are what Dhampirs need." she whispered and shook her head and walked out. But she didn't get too far before she was forming her next attack.

Celes looked up at Alemana and her heart broke. She reached out and touched his arm lightly and used her other hand to wipe her cheeks. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No," He whispered.

Celes stepped closer to him and ran her hands up over his head and then wrapped them around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry, Alemana."

Lee held her and buried his face into her hair. He wanted his sister. He wanted to protect her and find her happiness. He didn't like her as she was. He wanted to protect her and also protect his family he has now. But he knew… he knew deep down that Mona was not going to let up. She was going to go after them again and she was either going to go after the kids or after his wives. He held Celes a little longer and then pulled back and looked at her. "Are you okay? I mean really? Are you really okay? Roman told me I had to check on you but she didn't tell me why."

Celes looked at him and sighed and then started to shake a little. "I'm okay." she whispered and looked down at his chest and shut her eyes as they filled with tears. "I'm fine." she said and the more she said she was okay the more she wanted to cry. She curled her hand into his shirt and shook a little harder. "I'm fine." she said in a shaky watery voice.

"No, you are not." He told her. "Come with me. Come home and rest. You were sick just a day ago. I'll have Dimi and Andrew come back here and put up a shield. We should have done so before you came back to work."

Celes felt something inside her break and she sobbed and pressed her forehead to Lee's chest. "Lee…" she cried and curled her hand more in his shirt.

"Okay, we are going home. you need to be home. Besides, Roman needs you more now than you need to be here. This is day two since she has been sick and her fever has yet to break."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "I can take care of Ro for the rest of the day." she said and pressed closer to him wishing more than anything that she didn't feel like she had to censor herself with Lee, overthink everything Roman said to her and she wished most of all that Harry would stop looking at her like she'd betrayed him.

"Come on, love." He kissed the top of her head and then popped them home. "Go and rest a little and look in on Ro. I need to go talk to John and Harry."

Celes nodded and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and lips. "I love you." she said and turned and started off towards the group room to check on Roman.

Lee reached out his magic and found Harry and John. He went up to the training room to where Harry was. "Hey." He said as he kicked off his shoes.

Harry paused in his sparring with John and ended up getting clipped in the side and growled and looked at John. "Jeezuz mate." he said and stood up quickly and looked at Lee. "Everything alright?" he asked him and punched John's arm a little harder than playfully.

Lee nodded as he pulled on gloves. "Yeah." He said. He walked into the training room and then punched Harry in the jaw, knocking him down to the mat.

Harry growled again and looked up at Lee angrily. "What the hell was that?" he asked getting up and glaring at him.

"Well, Celes has helped Ro and I so now its time I helped you and Celes. So, come on, take out your hurt on me."

Harry looked at John and then back at Lee like he was crazy but then he thought about it and squared his shoulders. He punched Lee in the jaw sending him sprawling and growled.

John sighed and slowly backed away from the ring not wanting any part of this. He just watched.

Lee moved his jaw and stood. "Now, while you are fighting, use your words. Say what you want to say to Celes, say them to me." he gave a combination hit and ducked when Harry swung at him. "Come, tell me what you want to tell her. All the hurt, the betrayal, the anger. Tell me or do you think I can't handle your verbal punches as well?"

Harry growled and did his own combination and fell into an exercise with Lee that was just a little more brutal than normal sparring. "You want to know something? I'm so insecure about it the whole Lee/Celes dynamic. Because she gave herself to you way before she ever gave herself to me. I mean I know it was messed up and painful how it happened but she did. And I live with that, she was yours before she was mine. And she nearly… she did… she would have left with you." he said and punched Lee in the solar plexus and then pushed him down on the floor. "You have a history with her." he punched Lee after he stood again. "You were her friend for years." he punched him again. "You were there for her after Cedric died, and you were there at the end, and you were the one she focused on when she was mad. She loves you… and damn it I love you and I hate this whole stupid thing. I hate that I feel like this I don't want to feel like this. I want to go back to teasing and playing and I can't because my mind won't let me move past the hurt I feel. You _both_ left us." he yelled and pushed Lee into the wall growling at him. He pulled his fist back to punch Lee in the face but suddenly he didn't feel like fighting anymore and he just unclenched his fist and dropped Lee and bowed his head.

Lee sat up and held onto harry. "You're wrong, Harry." He told him as he held him. "I wasn't there for her. I was never close to her like that. Roman was. Roman was always there." He looked at Harry. "I wasn't really a friend. I was only there when she was yelling at me over Roman. When Ro and I were on the ends she was there to help _me_." He shook his head. "You, Harry… You have always been in her mind. Her dream and her heart. You were her first boy she kissed. The first boy she learned about, the first boys she fell in love with. You were there for her. Me… I messed everything up. Fifth year I was so… I was thrust into this life and didn't understand. I messed it all up in the beginning. I have hurt them her and Ro more than i should have. I have no right to even _be_ here. Harry… She loves you. God does she love you. I can never take over that place for her. You give her things and feelings I cannot. I cannot take over your place." He held him tighter. "I didn't mean to leave. I didn't want any of this. I want to play and tease all over again. I want that too. I had plans for Ro when she got back. I was going to take her out and have proper dates. I had plans to make things right with her. Do you know how angry I am with myself… with Alemana's sister? Because of her I not only have to work on my neglect of Roman but now the hurt… Harry… I was going to break her." His voice cracked. "I love Roman so much and in those two months… I hated her… I wanted to break her… I thought of killing Damon… God! I love that kid and I'm not allowed to see him. I love all my kids and I hurt them. Me!"

"Stop." Harry said to him holding onto him. "Stop, okay. Just stop. We have to move foward from this." he said to himself and Lee at the same time. "Stop blaming yourself, stop thinking about what you almost did and think about what you're going to do now that you're okay again. Stop thinking about how you messed up and think about how you're going to fix it. God, Lee, you are my best mate. You are and I still can't believe that I ended up in this life, but we need to move on from this. We need to be strong, we need to stop moping and beating each other. It doesn't solve anything, it just treat the symptom. We are going to be okay. You will get to see Damon, but don't dwell on what you could have done." Harry gave a little smile and pulled away. "We are suppose to be torchering that little shit, remember? You and me terrorize Damon because he managed to make our lives living hells even inside of Roman." he said and shook Lee a little.

Lee whipped his eyes. "He did manage to pop into our room every night. Just like how he did with me and Roman." He groaned. "That little brat, he just loved torturing me."

Harry chuckled. "Okay get yourself under control." he said and looked over at John. "And we will go see Damon."

Lee frowned and looked up at Harry and John. "You think… that wise?"

John looked at Harry for a minute and then nodded. "I think you'll be fine. Just keep it together okay. Its bad enough your daughter stresses him out, we don't need you doing it too." he said crossing his arms.

Lee gave a watery laugh and wiped his eyes. He looked at Harry. "And you? You need to pull it together. Celes needs you. Its why she is so emotional. She needs to know you still love her. I mean I know you lit a fire under Ro to help bring us together but it will only go so far until you do something. Its not fair to Ro that you pushed her and she is still hurting. She wants to be like you, keep her distance and not talk to us."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I know." he said and shook his head. "I guess I'll have to talk to her later after she's rested up a bit." he said and pulled off the gloves.

Lee nodded and pulled his off. "Mona stopped by the clinic today… she attacked Celes. She didn't hurt her but she would have. I walked in just in time to stop her." He looked at Harry. "Celes needs you to comfort her."

Harry stiffened a little. "I should have…" he frowned and sighed. "I should have sensed that, _you_ should have sensed that. It sounds like you just stumbled upon it. We really are broken." he said the reality slamming into him. "Well bent." he amended.

Lee nodded. "Ro is sick and she sensed that something was wrong. She was the one to send me."

Harry sighed. "I think that its time Celes sleep with me again." he said. "I think that its time to start moving forward and away from this and unbend us a bit." he said decidedly.

He nodded. "Ro is sick but I'll stay with her…" He looked up at John. "We will."

John nodded. "Yep, we will." he said.

Harry nodded. "Good." he said and started out of the room. "Water, then I think we need to go see Damon for you." he said to Lee.

Lee nodded as he stood. He took a few deep breaths and started to control his emotions. He needed to get into control of them before he saw him.

Harry walked over and tossed waters and grabbed a gatorade for himself and watered it down. Once the three of them were finished hydrating they headed out to Damon's nursery. When they walked in Vinny was feeding him and Alan sat in the rocker placed in the room. Harry walked over and looked down at Vinny and smiled at her. "Hey little girl, hows our Damon today?"

Vinny smiled up Harry. "He's good, aren't you?" she asked him.

Damon suck on the bottle and looked up at Harry. " _Hey! What's happening? Come to finally wrestle me? You are so going down. I can do arm bars, leg locks, or a DDT. Then when you are down I'll jump on ya. How does that sound? You think you can handle it?"_ He swung his arm and to challenge him even more. " _Then me and my buddy Hail will so work you over."_

Harry chuckled. "You little fireball. I'm here because someone wants to see you." He said and held out leather gloves to Lee. "So you can touch his face... If he lets you." Harry chuckled.

Vinny looked around at Lee and grinned. "Hi Daddy!" She said and finished feeding Damon. "Want to do the next part?" She asked.

Lee smiled. "You don't mind?" he asked her as he pulled on the gloves. When shook her head he picked Damon up carefully and smiled down at him.

" _Whoa! Knew guy. Hey! You are the one that has been missing. I knew there was another one of you guys. Who are you?"_

Lee smiled at him. "Uh… daddy."

" _So we have dad the wannabe wrestler, papa the so called protector, and now you, daddy the one that dresses nicely. You better watch out, I'm in town and can totally out dress you. I can hear the ladies now. 'Oh, D, you look so handsome. Oh, D, you look so cute. Oh, D, can hold you and pinch your cheeks?' Yep, I can get more play than you. You men have nothing on me."_

Lee chuckled as he held Damon. He was Damon. He was still Damon. He may not remember them but he was still Damon. He smiled as tears came to his eyes. "I uh… Harry, I…" He passed Damon to Harry. "I'm sorry I have to…"

" _Okay, there is something happening here… too much emotion."_ Damon said and started to get fussy.

"Sorry, I'll be back." Lee told them.

Harry sighed and looked down at Damon. "Don't fuss fireball, it's okay." He said making his emotions soothing ones.

John turned and followed Lee and found him a few yards away. He walked up to him. "Hey Bro." He said to Lee softly.

"Sorry… It was… all my memories of him hit me at once and… oh, God. I'm sorry. I just need to calm down." He gave a half smile. "I miss the little shit." She smiled bigger. "Remember when I had you fart under the covers?"

John laughed. "Awe but the beauty of this is we can do it again. Hey and he may remember the half life someday. But he's new and he's still Damon." He said.

Lee nodded. he took a deep breath. How could he have forgotten that his love fore Damon. That stupid spell just robbed him of all his good things he shared with Ro and Damon. He took another deep breath. Damon was his son and he was going to do right by him and Roman. Besides he had plenty to do to Damon. He had given him hell when he had his half life and while inside Roman. "He totally took over. He wouldn't allow us to touch Roman. That little shit. Oh, I got something for him." He chuckled. "We may need to work fast on picking on him."

John chuckled. "This is going to be good. I can tell." He said. "Ready to go back?" He asked.

Lee took a deep breath, "Yeah." He smiled again. "Did you hear him? Talking about he can get more girls than me… and his mate was sitting right there."

"Venelope will give him an ear full later." John assured Lee and led him back into Damon's nursery. He smiled at Harry and nodded.

Harry smiled at Lee and turned with Damon. "Ready to try again?" He asked.

Lee nodded and pulled on the gloves again. "Yeah."

Damon looked up at Lee. " _You're not gonna get all emotional on me are you? Cause you men get mushy on me and we are gonna have some problems."_

Lee smiled. "No, we will get mushy later." he told Damon. He walked him to the changing table. "Sorry about this but I have to do this. I did this with all my other kids." He started taking his clothes off.

" _Oh, we are getting some cold air here. Are you going to change my diaper? If you are, wait and hour and I'll have a nice squishy surprise for you."_

Lee chuckled, "You have been around Haill too long." he held Damon's little arm and counted each finger and looked at each nail. He ran his leaver covered fingers over his neck and belly. The then picked up one food and counted each toe and looked at his little toenails.

Damon gave a giggle and kicked his feet. " _Totally tickling."_ Damon told him.

Lee smiled, he picked up his other foot and counted his toes and looked at the little toenails. "Ah, man, no deformities." He teased.

" _Thats right! I'm not deformed. I'm perfect, and the girls are going to fawn all over me. Hey, I want to be dressed like you. get me some real clothes."_ Damon told him.

"Not yet. There is a 4 foot height requirement to dress like me."

" _What? What nonsense is this? 4 feet? He measurem me, how tall am I?_ "

"I would say you are shorter than a foot."

" _What? I want a second opinion. Hey Mappy, get over here. Measure me."_ he demanded.

John chuckled and walked over to Damon. He used his magic self and went through the motions and measured him with his hands. "I'd say less than a food right now, but you'll grow." he said reassuringly.

"Someone is here to see…" Celes walked in holding Zoe and trailed off when she saw Lee and smiled a little. "To see her menace of a brother. She's in a good emotional way right now." she said walking over to John and Lee so Zoe could see her older brother.

" _Zoe the hot head! Liking what you see?"_ He wiggled his half naked body.

Lee chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Zoe on the cheek. He worked Damon back into his clothes. "Had to make sure he had all his appendages.

" _No, he wanted to see his competition. I'm all manly!"_ Damon said deepening his voice for manly.

Zoe sent Damon a giggle. " _You are not my type."_ she sent to him happily.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Alrighty." she said and went over and gave Alan a kiss on the cheek and sat down with Zoe so she could sit with Damon for their time together.

Vinny got up as well and walked over to the area and sat down so that she was close by Damon.

" _So what are we going to do to pick on Zoe today?"_ Damon teased. " _We can talk about how_ old _you like your type of men."_ he giggled.

Lee shook his head and laid him down on the blanket. He was so tiny. He played with Damon's feet and rubbed his belly. "Yeah, you can't dress like me. You are too tiny."

" _Ha! Tiny is cute."_ He looked over to Vinny. " _Isn't that right?"_

Vinny giggled and nodded. "The cutest." she sang quietly.

Celes shook her head and laughed. "Hey and you won't be tiny forever." she pointed out to Damon and watched Lee with him and sighed as it seemed things were a little better.

Harry came over and sat down behind Celes. "Well Zoe will never be able to dress like Lee, she will be tiny her whole life." he said poking her little belly.

Zoe kicked her legs. " _Being tiny is my thing."_ she said sounding resigned to her fate.

" _Its a_ tiny _thing."_ Damon told her and giggled. " _Get it? A tiny thing?_ Oh, _I crack myself up._ "

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He looked up at Alan. "So… do we know how long it will be until we can touch him properly?"

Alan sighed as he set his book aside. "Not sure. Its all up to him. I've read some books on it and most of them just say leather is the only thing until he grows into his powers. Ro was talking about a shield but I fear that it will only hinder him."

Celes looked down at Damon and then thought about the idea of a shield. Her mind clicked into healer problem solving mode. "Well… we could do a shield though, Alan. I mean but instead of it being a hinderance we could design it so that as he grows it gets weaker and he will still have to learn how to control it but it won't be like a bombardment of emotions you know? It'll help him and wean him at the same time." she said to him running her fingers over Zoe's soft baby fine hair.

Harry looked at Celes and kissed the top of her head. "The way your brain works just… astounds me sometimes." he said and kissed the top of her head again.

Lee smiled, "And we can make it so he can still feel others emotions just on overwhelmingly so? I think that is Alan's and Ro's main concern." He continued to play with Damon's feet.

Celes nodded. "That sort of what's going on in my head right now. I'll have to sit down and talk to Ro about it when she gets better. Oh! By the way her fever is down, and should break soon." she added with a smile.

"Oh, good." Lee nodded. "That's good." He smiled down at Damon. "You hear that? You mum is doing better and will be back to pick on you."

D kicked his legs and giggled. " _Good, cause Zoe here, just likes to stare off into the distance and think of her crush. That's the only reason why she comes to see me. Speaking of crush did you see him? He has some weird tallness going on. I predict Zoe will grow an inch by the end of the ear."_ he teased.

Zoe gave a tiny pout. " _He's not weird, you menace, he's awesome. And hes my lifemate, not my crush."_ she defended as her emotional control faded a little.

" _Lifemate smifemate. He is freayly tall for you. By the time you are all grown up you will as tall as his knees. Then again… Mappy over there is freakishly tall too. What do they feed these guys and why aren't you and dad tall like that?"_

"Hey!" Lee told him.

"Hey is right, we are good and tall." Harry said.

Celes giggled. "Well Zoe will probably be as tall as me and when I stand next to...Mappy… I come up to just the middle of his chest."

" _Nah, Zoe will only come up to his bellybutton."_ D teased.

John chuckled and shook his head. "A little crap disturber."

Zoe made a little huffing noise as her mood shifted to annoyance at an alarming rate.

Celes shook her head and stood. "And that's our cue to go." she said.

" _I am not that short you menace!"_ she sent to Damon and started to fuss as Celes carried her out of the room.

" _Hey the fun was getting started. I wanted to know how far I could go before the emotions got too heavy."_ Damon said kicked his legs. " _And you are short, Hot head. Just accept it."_ he sent to Zoe privately.

" _I dislike you."_ she sent back to him but he knew that wasn't true.

" _You love me and you know it. Why else would you keep coming back to me?_ " Damon gave a yawn.

"Think its time for a nap." Lee told him.

" _What? Real men don't nap."_ Damon told him but yawned again.

Harry chuckled. "Hey, real man right here. I take naps." he said. "And so does Daddy and Papa."

" _You guys are_ old _men."_ Damon told them.

"Hey!" Lee chuckled. as he wrapped him in his blanket and held him. He rocked him a little. "We will see who caves first."

" _Ha! You are going down. I'm… so… gonna…"_ D trailed off as he fell asleep in Lee's arms.

"I believe that is point for us." Lee smiled.

"Yes, yes I believe it is." Harry said.

John chuckled. "We were so missing the daddy factor." he said.

Lee smiled at them and smiled down at Damon. He had to admit. The little shit was cute. He knew he was going to have his hands full with him and Hail. Especially when they paired up. He looked over to Vinny. "Do you nap with him too?"

Vinny gave a tiny yawn and nodded. "Yes." she said and crawled over to John and tugged on his pants so he'd pick her up and hold her until she fell asleep.

John picked her up and smiled. He enjoyed his little demon too. Now she was his little girl. So cute and loveable like she always was. He held her close and buried his face into her red hair. "Too bad you didn't get my height, either." He teased and kissed her cheek.

Vinny giggled. "I will be taller than Mama." she yawned again and snuggled into her fathers arms and looked over at Damon and then fell asleep.

John smiled and held her a little longer. Then he gave a squeeze and laid her down on the bed that was pushed against the wall. "Ro thought ahead with these two." He pulled up a side gate so the bed turned into a crib. "You can lay him down next to her. She sleeps in one spot so that she don't accidently touch his skin."

Lee nodded. He sighed as he looked down at Damon. He wanted so badly to brush a kiss on his head but didn't want to chance it. "It must be hard on Ro. Not being able to properly touch him and kiss him like she does the others." he said as he laid him down.

"I think its hard on both girls, I mean they are both affectionate with the kids. I can see it sometimes when Celes holds him how badly she wants to kiss his face." John said nodding.

"Ro gets the same look. The two of them are very strong and very good with him though. I mean… they are his parents… er… well you know." Harry said.

"Yeah and he talks way too much." Alan said. "Can't get the little shit to stop talking. Loves to talk to hear is own voice. If that's not bad he sings. Then when he starts singing the the singing twins come in to sing with him." he shook his head.

Lee chuckled, "They driving you crazy, Alan?"

"I banned them from singing morbid depressing songs." He told them.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

Alan smiled up at him. "Its a grandfather's secret."

"Sugar." Lee said. "Alan is just as bad as Ro when it comes to sugar."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So cheating." he said and turned to leave then glanced at Lee and John. "You guys coming? Or you going to stay?" he asked.

" _Daddy!"_ Come Zoe's indignant sounding voice. " _Mama has fallen asleep with me in her arms and I can not move and I would like to. And Drewy isn't talking to me right now because I screamed at him."_

"And my work is never done. Zoe calls." Lee looked at Damon one last time and then walked out. He found Celes sleeping in a rocking chair with Zoe firmly held in her arms. Lee smiled and summoned a camera. He took the picture and then looked down at his daughter disgruntled face. "And you look so cute." He told her.

" _This is not a photo opportunity. I can't move. Mama has a death grip on me."_ she complained to him trying to kick out of her teal blanket that was swaddled around her.

"Okay, when we are going to go cook." He picked Celes up and popped them to her room she shared with Harry. He laid her down and then took Zoe out of her arms. He gave a disgruntled face and unwrapped her from the teal blanket. He spread it over Celes. "You don't mind that she uses your blanket, do you? Besides, you'll be with me."

Zoe kicked her legs and made some noises. " _Oh fine, but Id better get it back I like it. Its soft and a pretty color."_ she sent Lee.

Lee made a suffering noise and shook his head. "Come on, lets get started on some dinner for everyone." He held her as he walked down to the kitchen and laid her down in the bassinet.

Roman woke feeling hot and cold. She looked around and gave a whimper. Her body ached as she tried to roll out of her ball. She rolled until she rolled off the bed. She gave a squeal as she hit the ground and then whimpered. She slowly crawled to the bathroom and shook as she reached for the tub. "Evil… flu." She groaned.

Harry had walked in a few minutes after Roman had crawled to the bathroom. He leaned down and picked her up and waved a hand and started the tub. "I told you I'd do the bath part didn't I?" he asked her. He took her out of her sweats and then placed her in the tub lifting all her hair up and securing it for her on top of her head. He sat down next to the tub and started to use a washcloth to put cool water on her neck and shoulders.

"If my memory served me right…" She groaned a little as she leaned over the side of the but. "I was in the tub with you."

Harry chuckled and stood. "All in or just part of the way, I'm a little foggy on such details."

Roman whimpered. "You suck." she told him and tried to move so she could get to the other side of the tub and away from him.

Harry sighed and decided to just get in with her. He took off his clothes and then as he stepped in he moved Roman forward and then sat down behind her and leaned her back on his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Better?" he asked and continued with the washcloth.

"You still suck." She sighed a little and turned so that she was facing him she wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head on his chest.

Harry rubbed her back and hummed to her. He liked taking care of Roman, while he was her warrior and her protector he actually rarely took care of her. Lee and Celes did mostly. He sighed and kissed the top of her head and ran water over her back looking at the tattoo she didn't bother to cloak in her sickness.

"My… my hair." She told him. "Wet my hair."

Harry chuckled. "Don't get ahead of me." he said gently and let her hair down and started to wet it down running his fingers through it as he did. When she started to shiver he knew her fever was broken finally and kissed her head and then stood up with her in his arms and set her on her feet holding onto her. He used a big towel and dried her and then wrapped her wet hair to get most of the water out. He waved a hand and she was in fresh pajamas. He picked her up and carried her into the room and then with a wave of his hand the sheets changed themselves and he laid her back in the bed and turned up the tv a little for her and took the towel out of her hair and braided her hair for her and then pulled the blankets up around her. "Rest now, Lee and John will be with you tonight." he said sitting down after he put clothes back on himself.

Roman pulled her pillow back into her and curled around it as she watched the black and white movie that was on. She watched Harry dress and then drain the tub. "Where's Celes?" She asked.

"Sleeping in our room. I guess she fell asleep taking care of Zoe. She had a pretty emotional day." he said sitting back down with Roman.

"I felt something wrong but I couldn't reach out. Is she okay?"

"She's okay, it was Alemana's sister… and me." he said looking down at his hands.

"Are you sucking again?" She asked him.

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Uh… yeah." he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her.

"Then you suck." Roman told him. "You really suck." She looked up at him. "What's the matter with you? Why are you sucking? You've kind of turned into the closed off Harry."

Harry growled a little and shut his eyes. "I'm just not… doing what I told you to do. I need to talk to Celes… I'm going to talk to Celes after dinner… or this I just… don't know what to say but Ill figure it out." he sighed.

Roman nodded. "You love me still, right?" She asked. "I mean… You don't want out of the relationship do you?" She asked as she looked away to hide her tears. "I know this isn't what you pictured for yourself but… you still want us, right?"

Harry sighed and rolled Roman over and looked into her eyes so she could see it. "Yes, I still want all of you. This isnt… that. Roman they _left._ Both of them left… and I know it wasn't their fault and I know it was just magic but it hurts. They chose each other over us… all of us." he said. "I think I finally worked out things with Lee… like really and now I just need to tell Celes. But, yes I still want you, and us and all of us. I love you Roman and that's never going to go away or change. Not ever." he said to her and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Then stop sucking." she told him. "They weren't the only ones that left. You left too." She told him. "It may not have been as bad as them but you still left."

Harry looked down at her as if he was about to say something but the truth was he did… a little. He sighed and dropped his forehead to hers and looked at her. "Roman, I'm not going to leave of my own free will. I won't ever do that to you. I love you, I love all of you and I'm in this for the rest of my life and apparently according to you and Celes as a ghost. I didn't leave on purpose, I didn't premeditate it anymore than Celes and Lee did. Its going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. No one is leaving you, _no one._ " he said to her.

She looked up at him. "Did you just hear what you just said?" She asked him. "You're not going to leave me of your own free will. Celes is the same way. She will never leave you of her own free will. Think about it Harry the few times that she did something caused her to do so."

Harry sighed and nodded. "She didn't." he said and shut his eyes tightly as the heaviness in his heart lifted a little. "God, I just love her so much… and it just hurts."

Roman touched his cheek. "Harry, go and make _love_ to your wife. Not sex. Show her how much you love her." She whispered. "She needs you more than I do, right now. Stay in bed with her for the next few days and just enjoy each other. Touch her, put her body to memory, watch the love she has for you."

Harry sighed and kissed Roman's forehead. "Thanks Ro." he said softly. He got up. "I'll send John or Lee okay?" he added before he left.

Roman curled around her pillow. "You still suck."

Harry smiled. "I'll make it up to you too." he said softly before he left. As he walked to his and Celes' room he sent Lee and John a message that Roman would like one of them. He walked to their room and opened the door. He found Celes still sleeping and smiled a little as he shut the door and walked into their room. He walked over to the bed and just watched her sleep taking in the way she had her hand resting lightly on her chest, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open. She snored lightly which was something she had always done. But it was cute snoring, nothing obscene. He reached down and ran his hand down the side of her face.

Celes stirred and felt warm and peaceful as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Harry standing over her. His face was so tender and loving that Celes thought she might cry. She smiled at him and reached up and touched his hand, she ran her fingers over his and sat up slowly.

Harry ran his hand down to her neck and then sat down when Celes was sitting completely up. He tipped his head to one side and looked into her eyes. "Celes…" he trailed off as again what he wanted to say failed him. He looked at her for a long time before he spoke again. "Celes, you left me." he started. "You did… again. But you didn't mean to." he said feeling like it wasn't coming out right.

Celes sighed and scooted closer. "Hey, I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because magic made me think that I didn't want you anymore. I could never not want you, its like I said in Hawaii. You're Harry Potter, you're my Harry Potter. No one and nothing will ever change that. I have loved you the longest out of the boys, you are so much to me. You give me more happiness than I thought possible." she said to him.

Harry nodded and looked into her eyes seeing the truth in those words there. "Celes, I love you." he said unsure what else to say. "I love you so much it scares me. You are the first girl I ever loved, I didn't even know what it felt like until you breezed into my life. I love how you are so passionate and so caring and you just love everyone you meet. You can't help it, and you infect people with it. You are the love of my life, you are my love story. You bring so much to me, you make me see things in a way I didn't know I could. I love you, and Im sorry I haven't been there lately, I'm sorry I haven't told you. I'm hurt. So hurt, my heart hurts." he said and dropped his head to hide tears forming. "I know you didn't mean to but you did leave me… again and that hurts."

Celes sniffed and scooted closer to him and pulled him into her arms and rocked him. "I know, Harry. I know. I'm sorry I caused that hurt, and I will make it up to you. I will, I'll do whatever you want. I just… I love you and I need you so badly right now. Because…" she stopped when her voice hitched. "Because I got hurt too, I got stuck in the middle of all this shit again. I'm hurting and I need you to make the hurt better too. Can we do that? Can we just help each other heal the hurt inside?" she cried.

Harry held onto Celes tightly and nodded. "We can do that, we can. Just don't leave me again okay? Don't next time fight it. Please, I can't stand to lose you." he said and pressed his face into her neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he cried.

Celes got into his lap and put her hands over his head and held him and they just sat there like that and cried together. All the pain they felt building up on that one spot and exploding into a fountain of forgiveness, regret and apologies.

At some point while they cried Harry laid them down next to one another and held Celes to his chest until they started to calm down.

Celes sniffed and leaned up and kissed him for what seemed like the first time in a long time. She ran her hands up into his hair and moaned as she pressed her body into mold with his. She felt his pain and happiness in the kiss and whispered of I'm sorry on their lips between kisses were the only sounds in the room.

Harry ran his hands down her body slowly and over her thigh and pulled her thigh up over his hip and pressed into her and moaned a little and then pulled back and looked at her. "Celes…" he said trailing off. "We should… slow down." he said.

Celes gave him a surprised look. "But…"

"Hey no, I want you belive me I want you but I think we should slow down a little. Its just all that's happened, we should take this opportunity and spend time together that doesn't alway end in sex. Date, I know you'll be gearing up for your wedding to John soon but… we should." he said softly to her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know I made a stink about it in Hawaii… but… I think you and I should wait to have another child until we are sure we are completely good." he kissed her. "I don't not want kids with you that's not what I'm saying… do you… get it?"

Celes smiled at him and ran her fingers over his lips. "Yes I think I do." she said and ran her fingers down over his chin and sighed. "I can wait… for both. But the sex thing… I will not make it easy." she declared in a light tone.

Harry chuckled and ran his hand over her hip. "I don't expect you will." he said to her and kissed her forehead and lips again and then sighed and allowed his hands to explore her body. They would spend the next few days in bed doing everything but sex.

September First came along and the week before went smoothly as they started to find their way back to what was normal for them. The kids would be going back to school and they had also briefly discussed going to Hogsmeade so John could be closer when the grandbaby was born. The decision had not been made yet. That morning Celes woke early curled into Harry's front and sighed. She always woke early on her birthday, it was always more than just her birthday. She sat up and stretched a little and leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead and slipped out of the bed. She pulled on green sweat pants and a white tank top with a green sports bra underneath. She shrugged into one of Draco's hoodies and left the room quietly so she could go down and make breakfast. She hummed as she walked along to the kitchen.

"No! You are doing it wrong." Rain squealed from the kitchen.

"Oh, really? If I'm doing it wrong then why is it smelling good?" Luke added.

"Lukie, you suck! Lark tell him he is doing it wrong. Hey! She don't like her tea like that either." Rain gave a frustrated noise. "You boys suck!"

"What about this Rainy?" Danger called.

"Oh, just one candle. You never reveal a lady's age." Rain told her.

"Hey, I think the cake is done." Luke said.

"Mama always checks it by putting a toothpick in the middle. She said if there is batter then its not done." Rain told told him.

"Oh… never mind its not done."

"You know, if you work up earlier like when I tried to wake you up, we wouldn't be in a rush to do this." Rain scolded.

"Well, if you had told me last night, maybe I would have papared for this. Geez, so bossy."

There was huff from Rain. "Okay so tell me what we have?"

"Scrambled eggs… she may need to be careful because I couldn't get the shells." Danger said.

"Oy. What else?"

"We have toast with strawberry jam." Lana and Bree said at the same time and giggled.

"Oh! Don't lick the spoon!" Rain told them.

"Hey, I thought mama like over easy eggs with the corned beef hash." Lark said.

"Well, she does, but I don't know how to make over easy eggs and these egss popped so I made them scrambled." Danger snapped.

"Its okay Shar." Miles was heard.

"Okay, toast, egss, corned beef hash, cake is in the oven. Drink!"

"I got it. I have her strawberry smoothie… augh!" James was heard along with the blender and then screams from the girls.

"Turn it off James!" Rain called.

"I got, I got!" he turned it off. "Sorry."

Luke laughed, "Now Cello and Albie look like pink monsters."

"Do it over, James." Rain told him. "Please take the stems off the strawberries this time."

"Got it!" James said.

"I can cut up bananas in it." Nick was heard.

" _Hey pass some bananas this way."_ Hail said.

"Hail wants some bananas too." Amy and Matt said at the same time.

Rain groaned, "Fine, give him some bananas. Lana, Bree, stop leaking each other. Does everyone have their gifts?"

They was a chorus of 'yes's all around the kitchen.

"Can we frost the cake?" Amy, Matt, Lana, and Bree asked.

"Uh… no. You would rather eat the frosting then frost the cake." Rain told them. "Noah, did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah, I them right here." He said. "I'm trying to find a vase to put water in."

"Sink!" Vinny was heard.

"Thanks Vinny." Noah said.

Celes had been standing outside the kitchen with her hand covering her mouth listening to her children since about the time they realized the cake wasn't done. Shed almost went in when she heard the blender fiasco but held back when she'd heard it handled. It sounded as though they were nearing completion so she decided to make her debut. She zipped up the hoodie in the front and smiled and walked into the kitchen and made a little noise of surprise. "Whats all this?" she asked.

The kids all paused what they were doing and looked at Celes as if they were deer in headlights.

Celes looked at her children with a little smile. "Is that corned beef hash I smell?" she asked looking around at them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said at once. Lana and Bree grabbed a hold of Celes' hands with their sticky fingers and pulled her to a clean spot on the island. Rain was knelt down on the island with a list and quill in hand. Hail was in his high chair with Vinny next to him. Luke was standing at the oven keeping a close watch on the cake. Nick was at the counter with James cutting bananas, Lark was pour tea, Danger and Miles were at the sink on stools doing dishes, Matt and Amy were drying dishes, Cello and Albie stood next to James dripping from the blender accident."

"Okay, I got a couple strawberry things to put on the…" Jude trailed off as she walked through the door from the pantry. "Oh… Happy Birthday." She smiled. " _Why didn't you guys tell me she was already here?"_ she growled.

" _She just popped in out of no where."_ Luke sent her.

Celes smiled and looked at Rain. "Amani, please get off the island.' she said gently to her offering a hand to her. "And thank you, all of you."

"The cake's not done." Rain whispered.

Celes leaned forward. "That's okay, sweetheart. Ill like it just as much even if it comes out with me in the room." she said to her in a whisper and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." she said to her.

Luke gave a sigh, "Mama, just go back to bed so we can finish. You are making us all nervous." He said.

Celes raised her hands."Okay, I'll go wake up Papa." she said and got off the stool and laughed and left them in the kitchen to do their thing. She made her way to John's room and knocked and then poked her head in the door and found him awake. She grinned. "You know what your kids are doing?" she asked him as she walked into his room.

"I always know what my kids are doing." John smiled. "Especially when they are in the kitchen and could hurt themselves." He opened his arms to her. "Come here birthday woman. Give papa some sugar." He winked at her.

Celes giggled and walked over and crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Mmm that's nice." she sighed and kissed him again. "They are adorable, those kids of ours and Lark and Nick are in there supervising." she said and kissed him again. She always had to kiss him more than once when she kissed him.

John chuckled. "But Rain is running the kitchen. I hear them all." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"How do you… can you like turn it off if you need peace?" she asked and snuggled into his chest and then kissed his chest through his pajama shirt.

"Yeah. It different with the kids. Now that I'm around them a lot I can constantly hear their voices. But I can turn it off and just track them by their presence… much like how Ro does with you. She can feel that you are in trouble or upset and she reaches out to you. I can do the same. Not as strongly when it comes to their emotions but the presence."

Celes nodded. "Its wonderful, that you can do that." she sighed and kissed his neck. "So today is my birthday." she said softly. "And Albie's birthday, do you have something planned for him?" she asked and kissed up his neck and then sighed.

"Albie the sugar baby." He chuckled. "Of course we are going to have to have a party. I was thinking of popping over to Hogsmeade and celebrating his birthday there with all his siblings. So we will be close to the school and drop them off. I mean the do have their friends and girlfriends with them, so it shouldn't be a big deal if they skip the train ride."

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "I really like that idea, really really do. Plus maybe we can stay in the Hogsmeade house?" she asked and wiggled on top of John a little and giggled. "So what do I get for my birthday from you?" she asked.

"For your birthday? I thought it was Albie's birthday." he teased.

Celes gave him a little pout and looked up at him with big eyes. "Its both our birthdays." she pouted and cracked a little smile at him and then kissed his neck again.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Just like how Ro and Noah does."

Celes giggled and sighed. "You know, husband to be, you can be a real pain sometimes." she teased and kissed his neck again and snuggled back onto his chest taking in the feel of him.

"Me? A pain? No, I'm just fair." He chuckled. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called.

The kids all filed in smiling. Nick helped Amy carry the breakfast try to Celes. Matt walked over with the flowers and placed them on the tray. The all at once they sang happy birthday to Celes as Luke helped Lana and Bree carry the lopsided pink cake to her with one candle on top.

Celes had sat up when they filed in and now she sat next to John. She leaned over when they finished singing, tears in her eyes and blew out the one candle. "Thank you. I love each and every one of you so much." she said looking at each of them as she spoke.

"We love you too." they said. One by one, starting with the youngest they filed in line and took turns giving their gifts and kisses.

Celes sniffed and smiled down at the the little pile of gifts. "You have all made this day very special for me." she said.

Lark shook his head and leaned over to Luke. "Water works everytime." he said chuckling.

Celes rolled her eyes at her eldest and smiled. "I will open the gifts later." she looked down at the tray. "Lets try this yummy looking breakfast." she said and lifted some of the eggs with her fork and ate it and got a little shell but grinned anyway. "That is very, very yummy."

"I accidentally mixed the egg shells in there." Danger said blushing.

" _Don't worry about, mama. We took out the eggshells."_ Luke told her. Not wanting to embarrass Danger.

Celes smiled at Danger. "They are perfect, because you made them with love." she said to Danger and ate more. " _You missed a few there Smoosh but thank you."_ she sent to Luke and then nudged John. "See your kids, arent they amazing?" she asked.

"Yes they are." John chuckled. "Come on peoples, lets give mama some time to eat." He told them as he stood up. "In the mean time, lets get some baths going and then get some breakfast." He frowned at Cello and Albie, who were pressing against each other just so they could unstick.

"Uh, Ill help with that." James said sheepishly. "Its uh sort of my fault." he said to John.

John chuckled, "Okay, lets go." John got up. "You too, sticky three and four." He pointed and Lana and Bree.

They giggled and ran out the room. "You have to catch us first!" Lana called.

"You bratty girls." he playfully growled to them.

Celes giggled as she watched John chase the younger kids out of the room and then looked at Lark, Nick, and Luke. "So Rainy was the ring leader?" she asked them.

Nick and Lark nodded.

Luke smiled, "So you head that, eh?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Celes smiled. "Yes, I did. I'll have to do something for all of you to thank you." she said.

Lark shook his head. "You don't have to, Mama." he said to her.

"What? I want my gift." Luke told him.

Nick elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah Mama, you don't." he said looking at Luke.

Celes giggled, "Well if you and Lark don't want anything I'll just triple up Luke's gift." she shrugged and ate some of the slightly overcooked hash.

"That's what I"m talking about!" he said jumping a little." He cleared his throat. "I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to."

Celes giggled as Nick and Lark balked at her. She shrugged. "I want to, Smoosh." she said.

"Well if that's the case…" Lark started.

Celes shook her head. "Too late. This ship has sailed. All for Luke none for you." she teased him.

"Ship is now called the SS Weasley."

Lark looked at Luke. "Well I bet I get Mama to change that to the SS Zabini by the end of the day." he said.

Luke gave a mock gasp and smiled. "Mama's boy." he teased.

"Says the biggest Mama's boy on the planet… er, Mums boy." he teased back.

Celes shook her head. "Boys, boys. Go. I want to enjoy this wonderful birthday breakfast in peace."

Nick grinned and grabbed both Lark and Luke by the backs of the necks and led them from the room. "Enjoy, Mama." he said as they left.

Celes giggled and continued to eat her food and hum to herself. She looked at the cake and gave a little squeal at proud she was of her kids for pulling this off. She grinned and reached out and nudged Roman wanting to tell her all about it.

Luke laughed. "I know and the best part about my mum?" He told Lark. "I can get away with murder." He teased. He felt out for his mother as he walked down the hall with his brothers. Then made a turn to the the group room. "Come on, lets go wake her up."

Lark grinned. "You forget that while you mother will let you get away with murder, my mother will not let you get away with murder." he said and looped an arm around Luke's shoulders and pulled him down as they walked and gave him a noogie.

Nick laughed and followed them.

"Augh, the hair! watch the hair!" He laughed. He wrapped his arm around Lark's side and tickled his ribs.

"Awe! No tickling you little cheat." he said pulling away and banging into the group room door. "Oops." he said laughing.

"It's not cheating, its playing with style." He laughed and tackled Lark on the bed.

"Chocolate covered jerky!" Roman said as she quickly sat up.

Nick laughed harder and looked at her. "No, mum just Lark and Luke wrestling." he said still laughing.

Lark rolled them over and got Luke into a side lock. "You were saying, something about playing with style?" he laughed. "Say uncle."

Luke laughed and used his magic that he inherited from his mum and calmed Lark down and pulled his arm away. "No need to say uncle when Uncle Georgie isn't here." He told him and crawled over to his mother. "Still playing with style." He stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms wound his mother.

"What I miss?" Roman asked.

"Mama wants to pay us back for what we did this morning but Lark turned her down and then she said that Luke could have triple, mine and Larks' pay back… then theres something about a boat and getting the name changed and then they just started attacking one another." Nick said with a shrug.

"Oy, I bet him I could get Mama to change the name of the ship where I got all the gifts instead of Luke!" Lark said.

"Denied!" Luke said. "Once a Weasley, always a Weasley."

Roman chuckled, "You boys." She sighed as she laid back down. She smiled at Nick. "Come here little bear. I need a bear hug." she said reacher her arms out to Nick.

Nick grinned and crawled into the bed and hugged Roman tightly, he loved her so much. She had automatically excepted him, no questions. "Mum, can you talk Mama into letting me have the ship named after me?" he asked her quietly going straight to the true source of persuasion with Mama.

"Oh, I like that. The SS Diggory. Or the SS Little Bear." She giggled. as she squeezed him.

"Hey!" Luke said. "That is _totally_ cheating!"

"So, so cheating." Lark said.

"Hey, its not cheating its playing the game with style." Nick said throwing Luke's words back at him and hugging Roman tighter. "Mama's gonna want to see you. She always does." he said pulling back. "She's eating breakfast in Papa's room."

Roman sighed and looked over at the clock. "I dislike this day only because you guys go off to school again. I want to go back to school with you guys. Would you mind if I went to school with you?"

"I would think that's awesome." Lark said.

"Me too, plus you could be there when Evie goes into labor you can watch Lark freak out." he teased.

Roman giggled. "You know when mama and I finally decided to make our relationship official she went into labor with Lark. I thought I broke her... then again when she tried to attack me while pregnant with the twins she went into labor too. Mama being pregnant and being in a high state of arousal don't mix."

Luke looked over at Lark and fell out laughing. "Look at his face!"

Lark shook his head. "Too much information!" He said covering his ears. "Why?" He asked.

Nick laughed with Luke. "Oh, that's just... Great! Mum, mum you're the Mama popper." He said and laughed harder.

"Oh I like that." She smiled and giggled. "Oh, come on Lark. You already gonna be a daddy. You can't be shy now." Just to pick on him more she smiled bigger. "I may have to go and pop your mama many times today. It is her birthday after all." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, oh I am out of here. So, so disliked." He said getting off the bed. "So disliked." He said starting out of the room.

Nick continued to roll in laughter.

Luke howled in laughter. "Priceless!"

Roman giggled. "Oh, Shaky. Its not that bad. Really its not. If you want I can give you some tips to help you with Eveie. She will think you a sex god!"

Lark blushed. "Mum..." He said and seriously considered it. "I'll get back to you." He used his magic to smack both Nick and Luke and left the room.

Nick laughed. "Oh that was good!" He said hugging Roman for support from laughing so hard.

Luke laughed as he rolled onto his side.

Roman chuckled. "Okay boys." She kissed their foreheads. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that. Just to see one of you kids squirm." She sighed. "Okay out the bed. I need to pick on mama. Its her birthday and then I need to pick on Albie too."

Nick got up first and pulled Luke with him. "Let's go find the ladies." he said nudging his brother and wiggling his eyebrows.

"See ya in a bit, Mum." Luke told her as he followed Nick out.

Roman chuckled and got out of bed. She stretched and then walked out and knocked on John's door and poked her head inside. "Good morning, Cel-Bear!"

"Hi! Good Morning! Look what the kids did!" She said happily bouncing on John's bed and grinning at her.

"Ooh, likes like breakfast in bed." She walked in and sat on the bed across from her. "And cake, and gifts. You must be a very happy and proud mama."

Celes nodded. "Oh I am! I just love our kids. They even baked me a cake!" She said looking at the lopsided cake.

"Oh that's cute. Just too cute." She smiled. No wonder the boys were talking about the change of the name of the ship." She leaned over and kissed her.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman back and scooted a little closer and moaned. "So... What's today's plan? John thought we could go to the Hogsmeade house and celebrate Albie's birthday. I don't really know what to do for mine though." She shrugged.

Roman shrugged. "You know me, I go with the flow. I have gifts to give, kisses to give, and Sharky to pick on."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" She asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." Roman told her.

Celes just laughed and shook her head. "Well, picking on Lark you had to have said something." She pointed out.

"What? Me? I would never had said anything." Roman giggled. "Maybe just a little."

Celes giggled and kissed her again she moved even closer and gave a little moan against Roman's lips as she kissed her.

Roman smiled against her lips and moaned. "Mmm, someone is feeling loved." She said as she kissed her again. "We really shouldn't be doing this here though."

"Well we can always move out of John's room." Celes suggested and kissed her again.

Roman giggled. "Oh, really? And what would you do if we were to move out of John's room?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'd touch you." she whispered and ran her hand down the side of Roman's body teasing her with the idea of touching her. "Or… let you touch me."

Roman giggled, "Oh, is that right?" She gave a moan and shivered.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ro?" Lee asked from outside the door?"

Roman gave a little squeal and dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed. "I'm not here." She told Celes.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey… oh, good morning." Lee smiled. "Happy birthday."

Celes grinned at him. "Thanks Chocolate Bear, what can I help you with?" she said and gave a little shiver. God all she wanted for her birthday was a little of all of them.

He smiled at her. "Looking for Ro, have you seen her?" he asked.

Celes shook her head. "No." she said sounding a little down about it. "I was hoping to tell her all about what the kids then have my way with her." she said looking down at her tray with a little smile.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He smiled. "Well, if you see her, hold off on having her. Just until we get to Hogsmeade."

Celes raised her own eyebrow. "And why should I do such a thing, its _my_ birthday I should be aloud to have any of you whenever I want you." she said and her eyes heated and she giggled.

"And you are aloud to cry if you want to. I got it, I got it." He chuckled. "However, she has been avoiding me, I rather talk to her before you have her… you know what, maybe you should have her, then she will be in a better mood." He winked at her and looked at the bed.

Celes shook her head and smiled at him. "Maybe I should, soften her up for you?" she giggled and bounced on the bed a little.

He smiled, "Yeah, anyways, we are hoping to leave in another hour in a half. See ya later." He told her and winked at her as he left the room and closed the door.

Celes giggled and laid back on John's bed. "He so knew you were in the room, Ro. He can feel you remember?" she said to the ceiling.

"I refuse to think of that." Roman said as she rolled back out from under the bed. She laid on the ground and smiled. "So, are you really going to soften me up for him?" She giggled.

"Oh yes, I intend on making you rather tender for him." she said rolling over onto her stomach and looking over the bed at her on the floor. "I owe him. she giggled and slid off the bed and to her and kissed her again.

Roman giggled. "Rather tender, eh?" she smiled. "Well tenderize me," She giggled and popped them down to their room.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman deeper and dipped her tongue into her mouth. She shivered. "God you taste so good, Roman." she moaned and kissed down to her chin and then licked her neck and ran her hands up under Roman's shirt. "Roman…" she moaned as her hands made contact with her breasts and rolled her nipples.

She moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast into her hands. She shivered and giggled. "You taste good, yourself." She moaned as she lifted her head. "Are you going to feast upon me?" she shivered and then rolled Celes over and straddled her hips. "We have an hour and a half to , bath, have fun, and get dressed." She giggled. She pulled off her shirt and leaned down and kissed her. SHe then bounced off the bed. "Come and bathe with me."

A slow smile formed on Celes' face and she bounced off the bed and pulled off her sweater and shirt and bra and followed Roman into their bathroom. "Do you want to watch?" she asked looking up at the mirrors on their ceiling as she pushed off her sweat pants. She took a minute to watch Roman get into the tub of hot water and moaned. "Roman…" she said again and followed her in.

Roman giggled. "Its your birthday, I have to tease you before I give into what you want." She told her. She dipped under the water and came back up and smoothed back her hair. She looked over her shoulder at Celes. "Are you just going to watch or are you going to come in?"

Celes laughed and got into the tub and then dipped under the water and in one stroke was coming up behind Roman running her hands up her front as she did. She pressed herself into Roman's back and moved her hair aside and kissed her neck and moaned. She trailed her hands up under Roman's breasts and then cupped them flicking her thumbs over the hard nubs of her nipples and moaned again pressing her leg between Roman's.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head to the side and shivered. She rolled her hips and slid her hands behind her and over Celes' hips. She pulled her closer to her. She leaned back and kissed the side of her neck. She moaned again. "God… I love when you touch me."

Celes shivered and dipped both her hands down at the same time to Roman's core. She played with her clit ring for a minute and then moved to her clit and moaned. She loved how Roman was always ready for her. She moaned and kissed down Roman's neck and then while trailing her hand around Roman's waist she moved to the front of Roman's body and kissed her lips and then down her chin as she used one hand to lift one of Roman's legs and dipped her fingers into Roman's core. She moaned and opened to Roman at the same time all this was going on and shivered at the feeling of being that close to Roman.

Roman panted and opened to Celes. She shivered and gave mew sounds as she rolled her hips. She moaned and kissed her as her hands slid down the front of Celes. She smiled at her as she slid her fingers into her core. She moaned. "So, hot…" She whispered. She shivered again. She pressed the heel of her hand to her clit and rubbed against it as she pumped her fingers into her. She kissed down her neck and moaned against it. "I'm going to mark you again." She told her.

Celes' eyes flew open and she gave a loud squeal as she came, right there on the spot. She shivered and moaned and continued what she was doing to Roman while she rode out her orgasm and rolled her hips for more. She pressed the heel of her hand to Roman's clit and pumped faster and harder and kissed her and then down her neck. "Damn you…" she moaned. "God… that's so hot…" she shivered.

Roman squealed as she held onto Celes. She gasped out a moan and moaned louder. "C-C-Celes…" She kissed her neck and moaned against it. She wasn't sure what she did but then suddenly Celes was like a mad woman, bringing her fast to an orgasm. She pumped her fingers into Celes and bit her lower lip. "God…" She screamed out her orgasm and shivered.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman again and shook still. "I… God…" she moaned again and started to move her fingers again in Roman. "God… I just…" she kissed Roman again and then down her neck and moaned. Something inside her wanted to do more but she was so… shocked at her reaction to words she'd heard Roman say a thousand times to her that she only moaned and whimpered a little pressing her face into Roman's neck.

Roman shivered and held onto Celes. "God… what just… happened?" She asked.

"I… you… I don't know… God damn…" she moaned and kissed Roman's neck. "Just… you said that and I… just… lost it." she laughed a little and blushed.

Roman smiled at her. "I only said I was going to mark you." She told her.

Celes shivered as a tiny orgasm washed over her and shook her head with a moan. "Uh huh…" she shivered harder.

Roman smiled at her. "So is this a second? First you like when I tell you to beg me." She told her and watched her.

Celes shivered and moaned and nodded. "Yes… second." she panted. She smiled a little. "Not gonna lie, its a pretty good birthday present." she said and kissed Roman again and shivered and then frowned a little. "I'm sorry." she said.

"What for?" Roman asked. "I have a second trigger for you. I think this is a pretty good day too." She giggled.

Celes giggled and pulled away and kissed her. "Want me to wash your hair?" she asked Roman picking up a little of it out of the water and rubbing it between her fingers.

Roman smiled. "Celes," She lifted her chin. "Your mood has changed. We were having a good time, now you feel depressy." She kissed her forehead. "Do I have to tie you to the bed and keep you in a foggy mind of arousal?"

Celes giggled and shook her head. "I just… want everyone today. All four of you… but with the things that are going on…" she sighed and smiled a little. "I'd just like it to be fixed. That's what I want for my birthday. And I know its a lot to ask, so I don't expect it but… I'd like it." she whispered and looked down at the water and the way her and Roman's hair floated and tangled together on the surface.

Roman kissed her forehead. "Well, it will work out. Don't worry about it, okay. Just enjoy your day and what it will bring." She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. "My Cel-bear… has a second trigger. I have yet to get a second trigger from anyone." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Well maybe you'll discover it all on your own. When I had memory loss in Japan that's what Lee did." she shrugged and giggled and kissed Roman. "Or I can just try to find it myself." she said and hugged Roman and then grinned. "Come on, there looks to be about forty minutes before we leave. I want to do something before we go." she said and pulled on Roman's hand.

Roman giggled and then laughed. "Oh, I can just see you now. You are gonna start spouting off random things until you find my second trigger… then again, I don't really have one for you… It seems to change… no wait, I know what it is." She giggled.

Celes gave her a curious look. "Well Im glad one of us does." she said leading Roman into their room and turning to pull out something to wear. She ended up landing on a black and white polka dotted sundress that had cuffed sleeves and little forget me knots embroidered into the edges. She pulled it on and adjusted her breasts and then grinned a little as she sat down and started on her hair watching Roman.

Roman giggled as she pulled on white jean short shorts, with a brown belt, and a spaghetti strap tank top with ruffles. The top kind of reminded her of strips of cloths that were sewn together to make it kind of flowy. She adjusted her breast so that her cleavage was enough to tease everyone. She sat on the bed and lotioned her legs. She brushed through her hair. She felt the length of it and found that ti was at the small of her back. She smiled at Celes and then put on a chain ear cuff with a long feather. "Ready!"

Celes grinned and turned and finished her braid and then pulled on her Koa wood bracelett from Roman, her tear drop emerald from Harry and frowned and sifted through the bits of jewelry for her necklace from Alemana. She wanted to wear a piece of all of them on her birthday. She sighed when she didn't find it and looked at Roman. "I have to go get something. I'll meet you in the kitchen?" she asked as she stood and slid on the black sandals.

"Okay." She told her as she picked up her brown sandals. and cuffed on a brown leather bracelet with a brass flower.

Celes grinned and kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs out of their room and breezed through house and made her way to the attic. She hummed happily as she went through the door and up the steps. She saw what she was looking for on one of the nightstands and crossed the room and picked it up and then stopped and looked around the room as she wiped dust off the pendant and her hands dropped to her side. She hadn't even thought twice about coming up here to get the necklace. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and gripped the blanket with her free hand as she bit the inside of her mouth and made herself stay in the room. Then she shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks and she got up and wiped her eyes and left the room at a half run.

Harry came out of their room as Celes ran towards it and then collided. Harry grabbed her and set her back on her feet to steady her. He looked down into her face and found the tears and wiped them. "Hey you alright?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I'm good. I'm okay really." she sniffed. "Come on, we are meeting in the kitchen so we can all leave together." she said taking his hand.

Harry pulled her to a stop. "Celes, talk to me." he said to her.

Celes shook her head. "Its nothing, its ridiculous. I'm fine, really its my birthday." she said and kissed him and then started to lead him down to the kitchen. She pulled on the necklace and put the pendant down her dress and grinned when they walked in. "Okay people! I have arrived allow the celebrating and what not to commence." she said and walked over to Albus and picked him up and blew a raspberry in his neck. "Happy Birthday, my little squirt bucket." she said.

Albus giggled and hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Mama." he said.

Once the older kids and guests had their trunks stacked. They all apparated their hogsmeade home. "Okay, you know the drill, find your rooms. Last time you were only here for a week. Find a permanent one." Roman told them and the kids ran off. Lee made his way into the kitchen pulling Celes with him and John. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." He told them.

Roman turned and looked at Harry with her hands on her hips and a frown in place.

"What? What did I do now?" he asked.

" _I don't remember a whole lot from being sick but there was one thing I do remember and it was me and you talking."_ she sent him privately. " _What do you plan to do for Celes' birthday?"_

Harry gave a sigh and looked around and then stepped forward and grabbed her arm and drug her off to one of the little sitting rooms. He shut the doors to it and looked at her. "Stop checking up on me, I have a plan for her birthday. Its not like I forgot, its just a surprise. Okay?" he said to her.

Roman frowned at him. "I would stop checking up on you if you started doing things right." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Look… I'm worried about her. One moment we are having a good time, I found her second trigger, and the next the whole mood changed. She feels like she can't have anyone of us without feeling guilty… especially Lee. So… I was wondering if you started to make amends with her." She straightened Harry's collar. "I'm just worried is all."

Harry gave a little sigh and nodded. "Yes we have, if shes having issues I honestly don't think its with me. That woman is relentless in her pursuit of me. The only thing we arent doing is having intercorse… its…" he chuckled. "Intense and fun." he said.

She smiled then sighed. "Maybe I'm just looking too much into it."

Harry gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you're not looking in the right place."

"Yeah, maybe." She grabbed Harry's collar and shook him. "I just want everything to be fine for once." she growled in frustration. "She is going to stress me out with all this. Her emotions are just all over the place and I don't know whether to on calming mode, arouse mode, or hunt down the person that is bugging her mode!"

Harry chuckled. "Roman, talk to Lee." he said to her and kissed her forehead. "Celes feels guilty about wanting Lee because you two still haven't… really talked." he said to her softly. "She loves him, just like she loves all of us and she just wants it to be okay too."

Roman frowned at him and went to argue but then just grumbled. She sighed and fixed his collar. "Sorry." she told him. "She is just making me a little crazy."

"She's making us all a little crazy with her emotional whiplash. Come on Ku'uipo lets go eat and then get on with today's festivities." he said kissing her forehead again. He offered his hand to her and smiled.

"Okay." She took his head. "Oh, Drew!" she called as he was walking by. "Put the shield up?"

Andrew smiled down at her. "You think so little of me that you think I wouldn't?" he teased her. "Yes, Mama Ro, I put up the shield." he said.

She smiled. "I don't think so little of you. Its just part of my nature to double check." She winked at him. "Thank you Drew!"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Electro shocker." he said and walked away to find Zoe and himself a room.

"Roman chuckled and shook her head. She bounced on her toes and and followed Harry into the kitchen. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Well the kids made Celes her favorite breakfast so I'm just gonna make french toast, eggs, and sausage." Lee said.

"Sounds good." She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of of juice.

"Glass." Lee told her.

Roman frowned. "How did he see me?" She mouthed to Celes, John, and Harry. She was still hidden by the refrigerator door.

" _He just knows you."_ Celes sent her with a shrug and kicked her legs. "So, I'm going to make Albie a cake. Is that okay?" she asked John, who seemed to be the man with a plan when it came to Albie's birthday.

John nodded, "Sounds good to me. However, I was wondering if you could decorated it with the candyland theme. You know have all this candy all over it. I have a picture, I saw it and knew it was for him."

"Yeah, I think I could do that. Have you seen some of my cakes. I'm an artist when I want to be about them." she smiled at him. "I'm going to eat the kids cake after lunch maybe." she said fondly.

Lee chuckled, "So we have cake covered, what is the sugar baby's favorite dinner?" he asked.

"That would be anything served with mashed potatoes." Harry said with a chuckle.

"So fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes?" Lee asked as he started thinking about it.

"Oh! I can get some Hawaiian rolls." Roman added. "It just sounds like it would go."

"Oh yes!" Celes said. "Good choice. I can start the cake now and later you and Lee can cook the dinner together." she said and slid off her stool and walked over to the pantry to start getting things out.

Harry smiled at his wife as she started. "Well hopefully we can cut out some time during the day so we can all give you a birthday gift of our own. I know I would like that." he said.

Celes turned and blushed a little and nodded. "I wore a pretty dress just for the day." she giggled and pulled on a little skirted apron that looked like it was made to go with her dress.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have something planned for Celes. Once the kids are tucked away, we will do the candle lit dinner just like how I did in Hawaii." Lee told them. "So don't get too full on Albie's dinner."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled at Lee and watched as Celes' hands paused out the corner of his eye. "That sounds good to me." he said.

Celes continued to work on the cake listening to them talk to one another. She started to hum a little as she mixed the cake batter. "Hey Ro can you get me some baking powder, I forgot it." she asked over her shoulder.

"Okay!" Roman walked over to her cabinet and frowned. "I'll be back I'm going into your maze of a pantry." She told them and walked into the pantry."

John shook his head and watched her disappear around a corner. "I won't lie, I've gotten lost in that thing, the fridge too." he said.

"Yeah I leave a trail of magical bread crumbs if I have to go in." Harry said.

Lee laughed, "Did you really?"

"Yes, I really did get lost. It was horrifying. I thought I would be stuck in a dried and canned goods nightmare forever." John said in mock horror.

Celes giggled. "Its not that bad, Roman organized them into sections you just have to remember what section you were in before and back track." she said to them.

"Tada!" Roman said walking out with the small can of baking powder and a long rope of candy wrapped around her hips, and another around her neck.

"Ah!" Lee pulled the candy off her neck. The went for the one around her hips.

"No!" she squealed as she staggered away from him. "Mine! All mine!"

"You are going to eat breakfast and then have candy later." He told her.

"But I found this fair and square!" Roman said and tossed the baking powder onto the counter and pulled on the candy.

Lee smiled and pulled harder until she was twirling around. "And that is how I win. Now sit down."

Roman pouted and sat at the bar and crossed her arms.

Celes reached over and plucked the candy away from Lee with ease and ate a little. "Mmm that's good candy." she said and then proceeded to wrap it around her own waist. She hummed happily as she finished the batter.

Harry shook his head and laughed at Celes. He knew she was just going to give it back to Roman the minute Lee looked away.

"Hey! Why does she…" She pouted again.

"She ate, its her birthday, and she isn't going to eat it all in one sitting." Lee said lifting a finger each time he listed something.

Harry chuckled. "She won't bounce off the walls because she did." he pointed out and then frowned. "Wait, no she probably would."

Celes looked over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at Roman. "You can have it back if you pay me for it." she said to her and then poured the cake into a cake dish and then placed it in the oven. She lifted the string of candy and ate a little more and went over and sat in between Roman and Harry and waved the candy happily still humming.

Roman leaned over and kissed Celes' neck and moaned quietly to her. "How do you want me to paid? Do you want to be marked?" She teased.

Celes shivered and moaned looking at her. "That is cheating." she shivered. "Cheating… in the best possible way." she breathed.

"Well if you like it then its not cheating." She said as she shifted in her seat and wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to give her a hickey.

Celes' eyes rolled back and she shut her eyes and moaned pushing her dress between her legs as she spread them a little. "God…" she moaned and shivered harder.

Harry watched as Roman's hands trailed down to Celes' waist and shook his head. "Uh, uh Ro you haven't paid her yet." he said to her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She told him and moved to another spot as she slid her hand up her inner thigh. She moaned and giggled as she started to place her name on the side of her neck.

Celes moaned and spread her legs a little more and shivered and opened her eyes a little and then suddenly came back to herself and blushed deeply and gently pulled away from Roman. "That… won't… work." she said and slid down off the stool shivering. "I… need…" she shook her head and tried to clear it. "God!" she said holding the little car counter.

Roman growled and started to slide off her stool.

"Stay put." Lee told her and placed a plate in front of her. "Eat." he told her.

"I was going to eat." She said and gave Celes a heated look. "Eat and make her scream."

Celes' knees buckled and she blushed deeper and gave a little smile to Roman and then glanced at the boys and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She got herself back into the stool and looked down at the counter. "Um…" she said softly.

Harry gave a sigh and rubbed her back and kissed her temple. " _Relax, Celes."_ he sent her and kissed her neck next.

Celes smiled a little and nodded trying to relax a little more.

Roman gave an inward groan. Once again all hot an bothered and then the mood just shifted without warning. Before she would just gone with it. It was right, it was off. She sighed and started to eat her food. When she was done she excused herself and left the kitchen as the kids started to file in for breakfast.

Celes' brow furrowed and she growled at herself. What was her problem, she didn't get why she kept whipping around like an emotional hurricane. She looked up at Harry and sighed and slid off her stool and walked over to Lee. "I can finish. Why don't you go talk to Roman." she said gently taking the spatula from his hand and rubbing his arm and then she pulled away with a little smile.

Lee looked down at her and shook his head. "Its your birthday. You sit. John or Harry can take over. Today you are suppose to have fun."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him. "I can't." she said and set the spatula down and left the kitchen before too many of the kids saw her crying, she didn't want to ruin the happy day for them.

Harry sighed a little and shook his head. " _Shes feeling guilty so I think shes having trouble letting herself enjoy the play and fun."_ he sent Lee and John and then got up and went after Celes.

John got up and grinned at the kids. "Who wants breakfast?" he asked as he picked up the spatula and nodded to Lee to leave.

Lee sighed and nodded he reached his magic out and found Roman. He walked up to her workroom. Music played loudly from the inside. He sighed as he open the door and stepped in he closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. Roman muttered to herself as she slammed some things down. She finally stopped and gave a frustrated scream. She turned and faced Lee.

"You know this is all your fault." She told him. "You and Celes are so stuck on this issue and so stuck in your head that neither one of you can just enjoy a day. I mean really? This is the second time she has done this to me today. One moment she is all into it, hot and bothered, and the next she changes the whole mood! Tell me, what am I doing wrong? Go on tell me? Am I being too forward, impatient, what am I doing wrong?" She picked up a beacon and threw it across the room as she gave another frustrated scream.

"Ro… She… she's confused." Lee told her.

"Well unconfuse her. Go fix her. Go on, go fix her."

"Not before we talk about why you are avoiding me. I mean when we are around the others you are fine with me but alone you find an excuse to not be around me." Lee told her. "We need to talk this out."

"I don't want to talk anything out! I'm tired! I don't want this any more. I'm so damn tired. I'm tired of everything! Why can't we just live in peace? We just got done dealing with something and now this is coming up. I don't want to face it any more. Every morning I wake up and this issue is here, right in my face. It won't go away. I try to look around it and only blocks my view. I… I just want it to stop!" Tears gathered in her eyes. "What have I ever done that is so bad? What have any of us done that is so bad that we can't have just… have peace?"

"I don't know. I honestly can't answer the question. I really don't know."

Roman glared at him. "You seem to do that a lot lately. You seem to not be able to answer a lot of question." She gave another scream. "I… I have to go."

Lee became alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"I… I'm not sure yet, I just have to go." Roman told him.

"You aren't leaving."

"Why? You did, why can't I?" She hissed.

"I didn't leave by choice!" He growled at her.

"But you left!" she screamed and tears ran down her eyes. "This isn't the first time Lee. And I'm not talking about you and Celes being involved with each other. I could careless. I'm talking about you abandoning me! You said we stick together, you did! Then you left for six months! Then you do your damn disappearing act by voiding yourself out, then you do this! For two months you didn't look at me or talk to me. If you did it was out of anger and annoyance!" She tuned and crouched down as she covered her face. "You hated me, Lee. I mean you really hated me. You despised me… how am I supposed to recover from that? I mean really?" She looked up at him. "My mind keeps telling me that it was just magic, someone was manipulating us but… it hurts. It hurts so bad. You hated me. Not once did you look at me with love. You even tried to keep Celes away from the birth."

Lee crouched down and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "God, I love you. I really do. I love you so much and I don't even know how to show you." he told her.

Roman shook her head. "You know what hurts the most? Its the fact that magic enhanced that part of you. I think I could have been fine if Dimi didn't ask those questions. Cause now all I can think is that on some level you really do hate me." she cried as she pulled herself into a ball. "And Celes really don't want me. Then John and Harry could careless what you do to me just as long you don't physically hurt me."

Lee held Roman tightly. "I don't hate you." He told her. "I don't hate you, I love you. I really do."

Roman sobbed as she felt her heart break again. She finally said aloud what really was bothering her. "No, you don't." She said. "No you don't. You really do hate me." She gasped out a sob. She felt like her chest was being ripped open. Everything in her just hurt.

Lee held Roman tightly. He didn't even know how to fix this. All he could think of was just repeat that he loved her. But how do you explain where a hatred so deep and dark, like he had, came from? He held tighter to Roman.

Celes sniffed again and looked up when Harry walked into her dance studio. She sighed and finished out the movement and then stopped and faced him. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's just… hard." She added.

Harry nodded. "I know, Cel, but you're driving Roman insane." He said.

Celes groaned. "I know I am. But… I feel guilty when I'm with her like it shouldn't be me, it should be Lee and then I feel guilty when I want him because I shouldn't want him." She shook her head and looked at the floor

"Celes you should want him, he's your husband too." Harry said.

"Harry, I don't know what to do. I'm so lost and hurt and I don't know how to tell anyone." She looked down. "I want it to be fixed so I can stop feeling like I'm doing something wrong… even when I'm not. I know its not the rational not hurt clear thinking part of me. I know its not. I do. She's my wife I should want her and take her and be with her. And he's my husband I should want him and take him and be with him… but they are bent right now and they aren't fixing and its killing me because shouldn't he be trying harder or something? I mean I just push through her walls when I want her and she doesn't want me… shouldn't he be doing that. Why isn't he doing that? Its messing with me. And… I want him and you and John… God, its been months since I've had any of you boys at all… I want it to be fixed. Fix it Harry. Make it better. Heal the hurt… please." She begged him as tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed.

Harry held her and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "The only people who can fix this now are Roman and Lee."

"Yeah well then I guess it'll stay broken then." She said bitterly. "Roman ignores and Lee doesn't do shit." she pulled away as her chest started to hurt. She rubbed it and sobbed. "I can't do this anymore." she whispered. "I can't stay in perpetual limbo. I need to find a way to get this fixed."

Harry looked at her and stepped forward. "Celes," he said with warning. "What are you thinking?"

Celes swallowed. "I think that… I need to go ask Mona about this spell." she said.

"No." Harry said.

Celes turned and took a deep breath. "I have to. I have to do something. I can't do this… whatever this is. I can't. So I'm going to do that." she said.

"Well you can't… no. And not alone." he said.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes for a minute to collect her thoughts. "I _need_ to know what she did. I need to, Harry. Then maybe… maybe we can fix this." she said and walked around him and started for their room to pack a bag.

"Celes! Celes I said no. You can't just go off into the unknown." he said following her.

Celes sighed. "Its no unknown its a motel in Westwick." she said to him and went into their room. "I shouldn't be gone for more than a day." she said suddenly a new determination kicking in driving her forward and making her more stubborn by the minute.

Harry grabbed the bag to stop her. "Celes no." he said.

Celes looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I love you Harry. I love all of you. I need to do this." she said and pulled the bag away from him and pulled out jeans and t-shirts and shoved them into the bag along with toiletries and other odds and ends she would need. She looked down at her dress sadly and then shook her head and waved her hand so that she was in dark blue jeans, brown boots, and a baggy Star Trek t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and picked up her bag. "I'm going to go take the cake out and then probably go." she said and left the room before Harry could say a word. She walked to the kitchen and smiled around at the kids and dropped her bag and took out the cake. "Awe just in time." she said softly and put it on a cooling rack.

Lee walked into the kitchen and frowned at Celes. he picked up her back and sent it away and placed a spell so she couldn't summon it. "What are you doing?" He growled at her.

Celes smiled at him unphased by his actions. "I'm going to go have me a sit down with Mona." she said cheerfully and went about making frosting and getting things out for the cake design shed do before she left. "Why?" she asked.

"You are leaving today." He growled again. He made sure to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn't become alarmed. "You are _not_ leaving today. You may want to ruin your own birthday but you are not going to ruin it for Albie."

Celes looked at Lee and gave him a level look as her eyes darkened. "Back up." she said in a low voice. "I am staying for Albie's birthday. But then after they are all tucked away or otherwise occupied I'm leaving. Not leaving, leaving just need to have a talk with Alemana's sister. Stop growling at me you beastly man and relax." she said and patted his cheek and then kissed his chin and went back to her cake making.

Lee grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out the kitchen and up the stairs. John and Harry closely following. he pushed her into Roman's work room. "You aren't going anywhere! Neither one of you are going!" He yelled at them both. You are going to stay here and when I calm down then we will talk this all out. And don't you dare try to escape. I've already encased the room with a spell so you can't pop out of here."

Celes screamed at him and kicked his shin. "Asshole." she said and turned and looked at Roman and her mouth fell open a little and she glared at Lee over her shoulder. "I hate you." she said to him and tears filled her eyes and she went over and slid down the wall and stared into space.

"At this point I don't care what either one of you think. Neither one of you are in your right minds!" He yelled. "One talking about she is going to go talk to Mona and the other asking for a divorce." He growled. He took a deep breath and allowed Alemana to connect with him so that his power and Alemana's power mixed in the air. "You two are going to stay in here until I say so!" He pushed Harry and John out the room and slammed the door behind him and locked it. "They don't come out." He growled.

After he was gone Celes looked at Roman. "You want a divorce?" she asked softly.

Fresh tears came to Roman's eyes as she pulled her knees tighter into her chest and nodded.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and crawled over to Roman and pulled her out of herself and looked down at her. "No." she said to her.

Roman sniffed. "Its… its the only way." She whispered.

"No." Celes said to her again shaking her head a little this time.

"Don't… don't make this harder than what it is." She said and wiped at her eyes. She pulled her knees back to her chest. "Once we are divorce, I'll stay in my hut in Hawaii. In the summers you guys can come to Hawaii or I can come here and we will spend time with the kids. I'll even come by during the holidays, and send gifts for the birthdays."

Celes rolled her eyes and made Roman look at her. "God you are so thick." she said to her. "You're not divorcing anyone you daft woman. _I_ am going to get to the bottom of this. _I_ am going to be you for a little while. I'm going to talk to Mona whether the cavemen say I can or not and _I_ am going to find out more about what she did to us. Because what we are feeling what we felt… no it couldn't have been us. We are fixing this and I am going to do it. So stop talking about divorce and I will stop being emotional and dumb." she said looking at her. "Okay?"

Roman leaned her head on her knees and nodded. She needed to pull herself together. She knew the moment Celes left to find Mona the boys were going to go ape shit and go after her. It would be the perfect time for her to make her get away. She sniffed and wipped her eyes against her knees. "Okay."

Celes sighed and stood and concentrated on Lee's spell and gave a little smile. "Too easy." she said and dropped his spell with ease and gave a little wink to Roman. "I'll be back and I will fix this." She said and popped out without another word. She found herself outside of the hotel she knew Mona was in, she'd know that for a while. She walked in and smiled a little when she saw Mona waiting for her. "Awe, you knew I'd come."

"Of course I did dear sister in law. I finally get to answer that one burning question in your mind you forgot to ask last time we encountered one another." she said offering Celes a seat.

Celes sat down and nodded. "Well then, lets get to it then. How does this spell work?"

Mona rolled her eyes and pouted. "That's not what I wanted you to ask but very well, here is the book and notes on the spell I used." she said handing it to Celes.

Celes reached out to take it and then paused. "That easy?"

"That easy." Mona said with a smile.

Celes took the book and then hissed when something started to burn her arm. She looked down and saw a trail of ugly black vines curling up her forearm and she looked at Mona alarmed. "What have you done?"

"Don't you recognize it? Why its your own magic… slightly altered mind you for Romanian uses. But that marks you. I will _always_ know where you are. I may not alway be able to get to you beyond the shields that Carpathian Andrew put up but I will be able to track you until the day I die." she said with a cruel little smile.

"You… perverted something… beautiful." Celes said standing. She still held the book and hissed again as her other arm started to burn.

"Oh and unlike the ones that the men have, yours can not be made to disappear with your whim. You will bare them." she said standing triumphantly. "Tah, I believe your men are arriving." she said and popped out.

Celes growled and looked down at the book and opened and did in fact find the spell. She looked it over and despite what just happened, she smiled a little when she found what she was looking for. She smiled at the boys as they approached.

"You…" Lee growled. He grabbed a hold of both of her arms and shook her. "What did I tell you?" he gritted out. "Tell me, what did I tell you?"

"You didn't really hate Roman." she said instead of what he wanted.

He growled and and shook her again. It was beside the point. She was supposed to do what he said. "If spanking wasn't a turn of for you I would put you over my knee right now!"

" _Harry, I'm leaving."_ Roman sent to him privately. " _I'll keep in touch and let you know where I'm at, okay?"_

Harry nodded. " _Okay."_ he sent her a sigh, how could he stop her. He'd just have to do it later after all this got sorted out. " _Be careful."_

Celes was shaking her head and smiling. "As much as I'd like that, this isn't about me. Lee stop thinking about me for a minute. Look at me and hear my words. You. Did. Not. Hate. Roman. Mona planted it… all of it. Everything." she said. "The only thing she enhanced was your and my feelings for one another. Look." She held up the book to show him forgetting her arms.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Lee said looking at her arms.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "Mating marks." she said and tried to change the subject back to the spell. "No but if you just look…"

"Mating what?" Harry asked stepping forward and grabbing one of her arms. "Mating what?" he asked again getting a little angry.

John looked at them and then looked at her. "Who in the hell have you been seeing?" he asked feeling angry himself.

"Mating!" Lee growled.

Celes looked at them and suddenly realized that she was looking at three very jealous very bloodthirsty men. "N-no… not like that. I would n-never… Mona… she used the magic… perverted it and twisted it… s-so she can track me." she said shrinking away a little from them.

"She mated you?" Lee asked.

John's frown deepened, "How can she do that. Ro can't do that? Or has she not been jealous of you… Ooh, you are in trouble with Roman, now."

Celes looked at John now completely distracted by it. "I…" she looked at the marks and her eyes blurred them with tears. "I… figured it out though." she whispered and all of sudden she felt dirty. She rubbed her hand over them and tried to scrub them away and gave a little scream. "No… no… no…." she said and backed up a little dropping the book.

Lee groaned. "Now she finally sees." He sighed picked up the book and handed it to one of the guys. He picked Celes up. "Calm down." He told her. He cupped her face, "I said calm down." He told her and looked into her eyes.

Celes sniffed. "She's… she's ruined me." she whispered. "I have to… I can't be around you anymore. I'm ruined." she said and sniffed again. "I need…" she reached out for Roman and frowned. "Wheres Roman?" she asked.

"She's back at the house." Lee frowned. He reached out for her and then growled. "You women!" He shouted. "Too clever for your own damn good!" He tossed Celes over his shoulders and popped them back to the house. He took the stairs two at a time and kicked open Roman's work room. He looked around and growled. "I swear to God! If she went to a lawyer I'm going to strangle her!"

Celes snapped out of her little spiral and snapped the book away from Harry and jumped out of Lee's arms. "I'm going to strangle her first." she said and popped to Roman's location.

Roman wiped her eyes. She gasped when she heard a pop and saw Celes. They were in dark wood office. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be gone."

"What the bloody hell do you think yer doin?" she snapped and smiled at the receptionist and grabbed Roman's upper arm and drug her from the office. "You daft, thick… yer not divorcing Lee!" she roared at Roman as she dropped her arm and paced in front of her. "God did I not tell ya I'd figure it out? Did I not? No, no all you could think about was yer bent need ta divorce Lee because it would make it better. Daft… Oh I swear to God and all things I believe in. I will flay you right here." she growled at Roman in a thick Scottish burr that echoed on the empty street.

"Hey! You can't just take her out of the office like that." A man called after them. "What do you think you are doing? This woman is now under our protection."

Lee popped to the location Celes was and walked up to Celes. "You!" He pointed at Roman. "You are in so much trouble." He growled.

The man that in suit stood up straighter and and pulled Roman behind him. "This woman is now under our protection. If you lay one finger on her, not only will we file for law suit we will charge you for assault."

Celes growled at the lawyer and touched his arm and tapped Roman's power and used it to suggest that maybe he had no idea who Roman was at all and sent him back into his office. She sighed and staggered a little from the drain of using the magic and grabbed Lee's arm. "Home. I'm not done with her."

"Yeah, well neither am I." He Grabbed ahold of Roman's upper arm and popped them back home. He walked Celes to hers and Harry's room and laid her down. "Now, we are going to celebrate Albie's birthday like a loving family!" he hissed at them both. "Celes is going to rest and you are going to rest. When you are both done napping. We are going to put on a smile, celebrate Albie's birthday, and I'm going to think of a punishment for the _both_ of you." He growled. "Do I make myself clear?"

Celes sighed and glared at Lee. "Fine." she snapped crossing her arms and going to leave the room. "Can I sleep in my loft please?" she asked.

"Denied," Lee told her. "You sleep in this room. You got your damn spell and book, you can read it in here."

He turned to leave, still holding Roman's arm.

"I'm not some Goddamn princess you can lock in a tower, Lee!" she yelled at him. "I will sleep where I want to. I won't leave the house, just…" she screamed in frustration and shoved past him and Roman and ignored him as she ran to one of two places he couldn't follow. She went into her and John's room and shut the door.

"You damn child!" Lee banged on the door. He pulled Roman with him to their room and slammed the door closed. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "I told you! I told you we are _not_ divorcing! And I'm _not_ giving up on us." He shook her. "What do I have to do to get it through your head? God! I want to kiss you and strangle you all at the same time!" He kissed her again and the tossed her on the bed. "You stay here!" he left the room and slammed the door to their room. He took a deep breath and counted. When he felt somewhat calm he made his way back down to the kitchen. The kids were still in there and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Does anyone want seconds?" He asked with a smile.

"Smooth." Lark said to him and gave him a sympathetic look. He and his siblings were at the house and would join the classmates at dinner that night.

Bree grinned. "Daddy I want two more pieces of french toast." she said holding up her hand and proudly showing him she knew how to count it out on her fingers.

Lee smiled bigger and made Bree two more french toast and Lana since she was offering her plate too. "So, when you guys are done eating, go and play and we will start preparing for Albie's birthday party, okay?" He told them.

There was an eruption of cheers. The kids finished quickly and went to play, the older ones stayed.

"You know, sometimes you guys make it really hard to keep the little ones occupied." Jude pointed out as she ate some of her fruit and watched Lee's back.

Harry walked in hearing the comment. "That's because sometimes your mothers insist on acting like… children." he said and went over to Lee and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Alright?" he asked in the British way.

"I don't know. I can't believe her… well I can but… Oh, I want to strangle her and just kiss her all at the same time. Why is she so infuriating!"

Harry sighed. "Because she's Roman." he said and knew that actually answered the question nicely. "It'll be okay." he said and then frowned as he thought about Celes and her mating marks and growled. "Maybe. I could just… I'm going to _kill_ Alemana's sister." he growled.

"OH! And then her!" Lee said getting agitated all over again. "Not only did Celes leave to the one place I told her not to, she ups and gets her self mated! I want to shake her until she see stars! Then Mona…" He growled.

Luke smiled as he ate some of his fruit. " _Jude, that is your future. I can so see you doing something and Val acting_ just _like Daddy."_ he teased her.

" _No its not!"_ Jude blushed. She was old enough to know the steps. After this one they would all fight again and then they'd disappear for several hours into one of the many rooms of the house and do… well what adults and young teenagers did. She looked at her plate and ate her food.

"Mated." Harry growled the word like a curse. "I mean… and Roman… and I just want to…" he growled and paced a little and looked at the older kids.

"You might as well say it. We hear worse at school." Luke said placing his chin in his hand watching. " _Oh yes it is._ " he told Jude. " _All the steps involved. I mean lets face it, we are our parent's children and although we may not all be blood related, we have picked up habits from each and every parent."_

Jude blushed deeper and peaked at Val who was unaware of the conversation she and Luke were having but very aware of her nervousness. " _Luke, really…"_ she sent him and looked at him and then looked at her fathers.

Harry growled. "Go do something not in the kitchen." he said and took a deep breath. "Wait, sorry." he said to the kids and stopped pacing and dropped his head to the counter and banged his forehead. "Why are they so frustrating?" he growled.

Lee snorted. "We have been married to them for how long, and they are _still_ frustrating. I thought it was supposed to get easier as the years go by." Lee frowned. He smiled, "Then again it has gotten easier." he shook his head trying to clear it of the dirty thoughts that filled it.

Harry paused and looked up at Lee with a little smile as his mind went dirty too. "Yeah… it has." he said and sighed sitting back up. "So what are is your punishment?" he asked Lee.

Lee smiled and summoned a box, "Remember these?" He asked as he pulled out their chains. "I got them knew ones and modified them a little." His smile grew bigger.

Harry's smiled grew bigger as well. "Oh yes, that is good. Yes. I like that." he said nodding.

Lukes curiosity perked up. " _What do you think it is?"_ he asked Jude as he sat up a little trying to get a glimpse of what Lee summoned.

"So, we put them in these, except each chain has a cuff for me you and John. They are basically chained to us." He smiled. " _The chain will disappear so no one will see, but then its through the chain that we can think of a spot we want simulated. And if us three so happen think of the right spot at the same time, well, it will get really interesting."_ he gave a dark chuckle.

Harry shook his head. " _You are the master at this… wait does Celes know about this chain? You two do that together."_ he asked.

"Nope." Lee said and closed the box.

" _Seriously, what do you think is in the box?"_ Luke asked. " _He said chains, but what kind of chains?"_

Jude looked at Luke and sighed. " _Don't you know anything? Luke, Mum and Mama have all these chains that hook to their piercings."_ she said having stumbled upon the box in the closet and then put it together when she got older.

"Well damn, if she wasn't pissed before." Harry chuckled.

"That's why its called punishment." Lee smiled.

Luke looked over to Jude. " _Really? Mum told me about her piercings but I didn't know you can chain them together. I'll have to ask her how that works."_

Jude actually smiled. " _Oh can I be there. I want to know too."_ she asked.

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. But you can put them on. I am not tickling that sleeping dragon if I can avoid it." he said chuckling.

"That's okay, I can do it. "Its my punishment, anyways." He winked at him.

" _Are you sure, its probably gonna get graphic. I went to mum to talk about sex, and I got a_ whole _lesson. I'm pretty sure I can do sex and actually make it pleasurable for both me and Diamond… that is if she ever wants to get to that stage."_

Jude smiled at him knowingly. " _Oh Im pretty sure she does."_ she winked at her brother and went back to her food peaking at Val again who had just sat there and took it all in.

Later that afternoon Celes poked her head out of her and John's room. She was hungry and wanted to go get food. She checked to see if it was clear then reached out her magic and found all three boys otherwise occupied. She stepped out into the hallway and started to the kitchen. After that she'd take the book she read four times over in the time she'd been locked away, she growled at that thought, and tell Roman all about it. She made it all the way to the stairs that led to the first floor when she felt one of the boys close by. She ducked into one of the guest rooms and sank down on the bed and waited for the presence to pass.

"Albie, what do you want for lunch?" Lee asked.

"Hot dogs! And on the sweet roll thingys. Oh and ice cream! Chocolate!" he said happily to Lee.

"How about we had some potato chips to that and then after you eat lunch you can have a scoop of ice cream, sound good." He asked. He paused outside a door and looked at it. He sighed and shook his head then kept walking down the stairs.

Albie looked up at him and sighed. "Okay, Mr. Daddy." he said and skipped down ahead of him looking for Cello.

Celes blew out a sigh and opened the door and walked out into the hall and then went down the stairs quickly and ran into the kitchen forgetting to check if it was clear and skidded to a stop. "Oh, uh… I'll just um… go." she said and started back out of the kitchen.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I knew it." He growled at her. "You little brat." He picked her up and sat her in John's lap. "Lock down in your lap." he told him.

John smiled and held Celes on his lap.

"What would you like to drink?" Lee asked her.

Celes glanced back at John and then back to Lee. "Um, juice." she said softly and looked down at her arms and rubbed them again hating the marks there.

Lee poured her a glass of juice and then went about boiling hot dogs.

"Daddy! Can I have chillibeans on mine?" Cello said as he ran in.

"I want mustard!" Rain said.

"Oh! Oh! I want chilli beans, onions, and cheese!" Luke added as he walked in with Lana and Bree.

"Okay, okay." Lee said as he went about making chili beans and cutting up onions.

"I What the green stuff." Lana said hopping next to Luke.

"I want it the same way as Lukie." Bree said looking at her older brother adoringly.

James walked in. "Hot dogs, I want everything." he said rubbing his belly.

Albie walked in next with Noah and Emrys.

Celes turned to John. "Can you please let me down, I'd like to give Albie his birthday present." she said softly.

"Gift giving are after the cake." John told her. "But If you would like to continue making the cake then I can let you go."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she turned away and looked at Lee. " _I hate you so much right now."_ she sent him and sat stubbornly in John's lap silent tears of frustration leaking down her cheeks.

Albus climbed up onto a stool between Emrys and Noah and pulled Cello up next to him. "And we get ice cream after guys. Don't forget the ice cream." he said to his siblings happily.

"I won't forget the ice cream." Lee told him and smiled. " _And what did I do this time?"_ Lee asked.

Celes gave a little sigh like seriously. " _Hello imprisoned in Johns arms much?"_ she sent and leaned back into John in spite of her frustration with boys in general. She was actually tired now.

Lee looked over to her and shook his head. " _Any other day you would be happy to be imprisoned in his arms… or our arms."_ He pulled out potato chips and the sweet rolls for the hotdogs. " _I wasn't going to forget you, Cel. I already was going to make lunch for you and Ro._ "

Celes suddenly felt bad and blushed a little. " _I'm sorry."_ she sent to him and made a little noise in her throat when her marks tingled and shook her head. "Oh you have got to be kidding me?" she said outraged.

"What?" John asked.

Celes huffed. " _I can feel when shes doing dirty things… this is just wrong. We need to fix this."_ she said and groaned and shut her eyes dropping her head on John's chest.

" _I have an idea but I don't think you are going to like it."_ John told her. " _Well… afterwards you'll like it, I'm sure."_

Celes looked at him turning in his lap a little. " _What is this idea, John?"_ she asked.

" _Well, those are… not true Hawaiian mating marks. So if you have a Hawaiian mate you I think they will cancel out."_ He told her.

Celes looked at them and then back at him. " _But… I didn't think Roman could mark me… wait can you?"_ she asked him, the idea planting hope.

" _Only the women can do the marking. I personally don't know if she can mark you. I don't know if women can mark other women. I'll have to look it up but then again, you two have always been close, what if she never had reason to be jealous until now."_

Celes nodded. He was right, Roman really had never been jealous… at least not so jealous she marked her. Her heart rate picked up at the thought. But what if she could. A little smiled formed on her lips and she kissed John and then pulled away and looked at him and then kissed him again, she looked down at the marks and frowned. " _This is going to hurt her."_ she sent to him as that set in.

" _Well, at least if she is jealous she will only be a little angry."_ John told her and smiled. " _Its a thought. Like I said, I don't know if it will work. But I actually think it will work. An imitation is usually broken by the real thing."_

Celes nodded and smiled a little again. She really would like that. She glanced at Lee and thought about Harry. " _How would… how would you feel… how do you think Lee and Harry would feel if she did?"_ she asked John looking down at the collar of his shirt and straightening it even though it didn't need that.

" _Why don't you ask them."_

Celes bit her lip and then nodded. " _Uh so, I have a question."_ she sent to Lee and Harry. " _See John has this theory that if Roman marks me then… Mona's marks might be cancelled out. I just was wondering… what you two would think about that."_ she sent them and looked down at her arms again.

Lee paused his movements and looked at her. "You think it will work? I mean really?"

Celes shrugged. "I can't say I'm not hopeful that it will. I mean… I do… why wouldn't it?" she asked softly.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down and looked at Celes. "You want her to though too right?"

Celes nodded. "Well yeah… why wouldn't I?" she asked softly. "I just worry I'll be stepping on you guys if I do… I can live with… these." she said and rubbed them as they still tingled.

"They hell you can. If Ro can take them off and replace them with hers then yes." Lee said. "The only thing I'm worried about is when you get stuck in your head because you don't get to mark her. You two never really part from each other and although she does flirt with others it don't really bother you to the point of marking someone."

"Yeah, she is more of the, you left me out and I'm not going to think of marker." John grumbled.

Harry nodded. "I concur on that thought… well except how Lee and I got our marks from the other girl was a little… not normal." he said.

Celes blushed and touched John's arm lightly. "I said I was sorry." she whispered.

"I was just pointing out you may not be able to mark her any time soon. Cause she is always with you and give you a reason to be jealous."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'd be okay." she said. "Maybe I can find a way to actually control the action. I mean come on it had to be controlled at one point right?" she asked John and looked at Harry who had a head of Hawaiian knowledge too.

Harry sighed. "Maybe, maybe theres a way… I'd have to… ask." he said.

John shrugged as far as I read there hasn't had been anything on it. I mean there have been mates that have lived with each other without marking them because the woman had no reason to be jealous of her mate." He shrugged.

Celes sighed. "Well I want to try, I want her gone." she shivered and looked at Mona's marks and her eyes filled with tears again. "God I am so stupid." she whispered and looked up at Lee. "I'm sorry." she said to him.

Lee sighed, "You aren't stupid, you are just hard headed when you get a thought in your head and then you don't listen when get into that mode. We aren't here to hurt you. We just want to protect you." He passed out plates and gave her one. "Now eat. And a word of advice, try to lead with the book thing so you can get her out of her head and then show her the markings."

"Already way ahead of you on that." she said to Lee and waved a hand and the marks were cloaked. "I know how to talk to my Roman." she said softly. "I always have." she ate her food. After she finished she looked at Lee. "Can I go see Roman now please." she asked him falling back on the way she acted when she felt she'd messed up big.

Lee nodded. He gave her a plate. "Make sure she eats."

Celes nodded and then kissed his chin before she left and went around and kissed Harry and John too. She took a deep breath and smiled and walked up to Lee and Roman's room. She knocked and then opened the door a little and poked her head in. "Baby Girl?" she asked looking into the dark room.

"If you are here to yell at me too, go away." Roman said from her spot in the bed.

Celes smiled a little and pushed open the door. "I have food, and a nifty book to show you. We can save the yelling for you." she said and crawled into the bed. She leaned over and turned on a lamp and looked at her. "Lunch. Eat." she said and sat indian style in front of Roman. "So I have something to show you… and tell you. I went and I saw Mona… I may still get a spanking for that," she winced. "Anyways I got her spell book, she gave it to me. And this is the spell." she opened the book to the page with the spell and Mona's notes on it. "That she casted on us. See how it says she implanted those nasty feelings. They weren't real the hate, neglect, uncaring." she said pointing and holding the book up in front of Roman's face.

Roman looked at it and frowned. "This... this is the spell?"

Celes nodded and set the book down and looked at Roman. "Baby Girl, this spell basically what it did is enhance mine and Lee's feelings for one another, dimmed Harry and John's for the whole situation, and balanced it out with the icky feelings. If it didn't hurt us so badly I'd say it's brilliant, but it did. But Roman… this isn't an excuse, this is a fact right in front of your face proof that it was all magic that did it to us. No true underlying feelings there." she said looking at her and searching her eyes.

Roman read over the spell and then read over again, and again. "That… bitch." She hissed. "Why? Why would she do this? We didn't do anything wrong." Her emotions warred with each other. She was so pissed off and at the same time she wanted to cry again. She growled and gave into her anger and threw the book across the room.

"Okay… um she told that too. You're Pele, you took her brother away from her and got him killed… in her mind. So she's… revenge seeking." Celes said softly and got off the bed and picked up the book. She wasn't done with it just yet, but now her heart rate picked up and she shook a little as she crawled back up onto the bed with Roman.

"That is no excuse! She didn't even know what happened! Pele didn't kill him! She didn't even get to _touch_ him. She needs to get her facts right!"

Celes set the book back down and scooted closer to Roman and looked into her face. "I think she's a little… crazy." she said rubbing Roman's arms. "Its okay though, we know now… we know what happened and now we can heal become stronger as a whole and get rid of her." she whispered to Roman.

"And once she got rid of me, what exactly was she going to do? Marry her brother? He is already married! And has kids! He is happy! I mean if you saw that your brother was happy you would leave them alone, right?"

"I think she's a purest too…" Celes said softly and looked down. "She was going to detach Lee and I from you three and take Cello and Zoe." she said softly.

"They hell she is! Those are _my_ babies. And weather she wants to see it or not Cello is Hawaiian too!" Her frown deepened. "That's my baby. He has my powers too! She can't have my baby boy! Augh!"

Celes sighed and rubbed her arms. "Calm down honey." she said although she was happy to hear the passion about Lee in her words. "I… I paid a price for the book." she whispered and picked it up and opened it to another spell and showed it to her.

Roman read over it and her frown grew deeper and darker. She shot her hot eyes, that were now mingled with Pele's. "Show. Me. Your. Arms." she gritted out.

Celes winced and her eyes filled with tears and she lowered the cloak and her lip started to tremble. "I'm sorry." she said softly and moved away a little. "I… I feel dirty." she said.

Roman quickly grabbed ahold of her arms and pulled her towards her. "You. Are. Mine." She told her as her magic spread into Celes' arms. "No. One. Can. Have. You." She looked into her eyes. "Do you understand me? You are mine!" She hissed and pulled her harder so that she was kissing her hard.

Celes shut her eyes tightly as she felt her arms tingle and burn a little. She pulled away and gave a little hiss of pain and looked down and watched Roman's marks take the place of Mona's and something inside of her just fell apart and she looked up at Roman and gripped her arms tighter with her hands.

Roman popped them to their room and she held Celes' arms above her head and kissed her again. "Mine." She growled. "And I'm going to make sure you remember it, and remember it well." She kissed her again and straddled her body. She cupped her breast and pulled on her nipple. She used her teeth to open Celes mouth and thrust her tongue into her mouth and demanded her response.

Celes gave a little scream of pleasure and arched her body into Roman's and kissed her back just has hard. She shivered with desire and screamed out a moan as she responded to Roman's demanding ways. She could feel her juices leaking already and Roman hadn't even really touched her yet.

Roman used her magic to hold Celes' hand above her head. She worked open Celes' jeans and in one motions she had her jeans off her. She spread her legs and pressed her mouth to her core. She growled against her clit and sucked on it. She licked her and licked down to her core and thrust her tongue into her core. She growled again as she tried to enter her as much as she could. She wanted to be buried in her. She wanted her insides and her outsides to be marked with her. She wanted every woman or man to know that Celes belonged to her. No one was allowed to claim her without her permission.

Celes arched her back and rolled her hips and screamed out her moans. She looked down at Roman so fierce and demanding and she felt her body heat more. God she just wanted Roman so badly. She screamed out another moan and spread her legs wider. She mewed or screamed and she used her feet to push herself more into Roman. "R-r-roman!" she screamed.

She growled as she licked back up to her clit and pulled on the ring with her teeth. She swirled her tongue around it and went back to her core and thrust her tongue in and out of her. She pressed closer to her and rubbed her nose against her clit and allowed her juices to drip off her chin.

Celes arched and screamed it seemed almost continuously. She wanted to pull on Roman's hair she rolled her hips faster and screamed louder. She could already feel her orgasm coming. "Roman!" she screamed at her and tried in vain to push her away, when it didn't work she screamed again and pushed into her as her body started to jerk with the anticipation of the insane orgasm that was right there. "Roman!" she screamed again.

Roman growled and licked back to her clit and flatten her tongue against her clit and shook her head to rubbed against it fast and hard. She sucked harder on her clid and raised her hips so that Celes was laying on her upper back. Roman growled again and pressed her face and mouth more into her core. She slid her magic self into her and pressed against her g spot.

Celes' eyes flew open wide and she screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. She screamed again and it cut off in the middle as her juices gushed out of her and she continued to give silent screams as she rolled her hips as best she could and rode out her orgasm only slightly aware that she was sweating.

Roman laid her back and took off her shorts. She laid back down so that their legs scissoring. She rolled her core against Celes and moaned. She held onto Celes' leg and started roll her hips fast and hard. She shivered and moaned as their clit rings rubbed against each other clits. She moaned and leaned her head back.

Celes rolled her hips again as best she could. She was so over stimulated, she panted and gave silent screams as her body throbbed with her need. She pressed harder to Roman and if she could have would have screamed louder. She closed her eyes and her body jerked and shivered at the same time. Everything in her was alive, she could feel everything in that moment. She opened her eyes and looked at Roman and her juices leaked out at just the site of what she was doing and she rolled back on her head.

Roman moaned louder as she rocked her hips faster and harder against Celes. Shivered harder and felt her own juices leak out of her. She made mew sounds as she lifted Celes hips with her own. "God!" She moaned again. She held tightly to her leg and kissed up and down her calf and then licked up to her toes.

Celes responded immediately by bucking slightly when Roman did that. She gave silent screams still and felt her body start to tighten. She wanted to pull on Roman harder and she tried to push closer as she rolled her hips faster. " _Roman… Roman… God… please…"_ she sent to her and gave more silent screams that only half came out of her throat.

Roman looked at her and smiled as she shivered. "You want it?" She panted. "How badly do you want it?" She moaned and felt the tingles of her orgasm. "God…" She looked at her again. "Beg me, Celes."

Celes gave a noise unlike anything she'd ever made before and her voice cut out again and she arched her back and came so hard she saw stars. Her whole body shook and jerked and she felt weak but fulfilled at the same time. She couldn't feel her legs, or her body. She just fell limp.

Roman panted as she enjoyed the after effect of her own orgasm. He moaned and trailed her fingers up and down Celes' leg. When she finally caught her breath she sat up and smiled. She licked up Celes' leg, thigh, her hip where her initials where, and waved her head. Celes' shirt disappeared and she licked up and over her flat belly, valley between her breast and to her neck. She moaned as she kissed her neck. She straddled her body and giggled as she started to place her name on the other side of her neck. When she was done she licked up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. "Mine." She whispered to her. "All mine." She released her arms and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she sucked on her tongue.

Celes moaned silently and then pulled away and smiled up at Roman and lifted her hand and brushed her hair back enjoying the feel of Roman on top of her. She shivered a little and just looked at Roman for a long time. She felt… whole again, like everything would be okay now. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she kissed Roman holding onto her face with both her hands. She kissed her four or five times before she felt like she could stop. " _Roman… I love you."_ she sent her and ran her fingers through her hair. " _So much, and you're mine, and no one will ever change that. I love you."_ she said to her and sniffed a little.

"You're damn right I'm yours. Just like you are mine." She kissed her again and sighed. "I love You Celes Diggory, mother of my child. Saving Grace to my child and my light. Don't you ever forget that, either." She kissed her again and raised her arm to show Celes her baby blue forget me nots. "I know I won't."

Celes gave a silent sob and touched her arms. " _I marked you too? I… it happened…_ " she sent and then looked at her own arms and put one next to hers. " _I don't think I will ever forget it again."_ she sent a whisper of the words.

"You better not." Roman kissed her and sighed as she rolled onto her sighed. She took off her tank top and pulled Celes into her body. She held her and ran her fingers through her red hair. "Sleep for a bit, okay?"

Celes looked up at her and sighed. " _I'm not tired."_ she sent her. " _I'm really not. I want to go and do and never leave your side while I do."_ she sent honestly. " _I want to marry you again, and I want to just… God this is how its suppose to feel isn't it? No anger, or shock… this is how mating is suppose to feel."_ she sent to Roman and snuggled closer to her and yawned in spite of her words.

Roman chuckled. "Yes, this is how mating is supposed to be." She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers down her hair to her back. "Just like this." She smiled and watched her eyes grow heavy. "Everything is as they should be." She pulled the blanket over her. "All mine."

Celes gave a sleepy smile and snuggled even closer. " _Mine."_ she said and fell asleep.

Roman laid with her a little longer, taking in the feel of her and finally feeling like the world was back to their normal. She smiled and kissed her then slipped out the bed. She pulled on her shorts and tanktop again. She left the room and her stomach have an angry growl. "Hey, no growling out of you." She told her stomach and walked down to the kitchen. She smiled as Lee was preparing dinner and John was scooping ice cream out for the kids. "Food, feed me, now." Roman told Lee.

Lee turned and raised an eyebrow. "I sent a…" he trailed off as Roman suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

She moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his tongue. She pressed closer to him and felt Lee wrap an arm around her and pulled her tighter. He gave a growl sucked on her tongue. She gave a giggle and pulled back. "Now can I have something to eat?" She asked and flutter her eyelashes at him.

"Woman…" he breathed and then growled. "I don't know if I should give into you or take you upstairs.

"You have to cook. After you're done cooking then you take me upstairs. Until then, food!" She declared.

"Evil woman, sit down." he told her.

Roman kissed him and then walked around and sat at the bar and kicked her feet. "I would like chili, onions, and cheese please."

John chuckled and lifted her arms. "I see it worked." he said to her. "I mean… better obviously than I was saying to Celes." he said looking at Celes' marks on Roman's arms.

"Yep." Roman said. "She better not forget who she belongs to too. Then I made sure she didn't forget." She smiled and gave a squeal. "I finally knocked her out!"

Lee laughed and set a plate down in front of her.

Harry chuckled. "Well welcome to the club… on both counts." he said. "Its not an easy task, being mated to Celes Diggory… or you for that matter." he growled at her.

Roman giggled. "Whatever. The only difference is now I'll feel double her emotions. So now I'll _really_ know when she is in trouble. Oh, I can't wait until I feel other things, beware you guys. Once that happens I'm attacking one of you."

"Well, I look forward to it." Lee winked at her.

Harry gave her a little grin. "Well I have some attacking of my own to do. She's this little tiny red head." he said holding his hand up to Celes' short height. "Blue eyes, killer legs…" he nodded. "But I look forward to your attacks as well." he winked.

John chuckled. "Well I look forward to attacks from both women." he said to Roman and then ran his magic selfs hand down her back lightly feeling her sexual friskyness. " _And you, oh yes attacking me would be in your best interest. Then I may ravish you senseless."_ he sent to her.

Roman shivered and looked over her shoulder at him. " _Senseless? Oh, now I look forward to that."_ She sent her magic self out and ran a hand down his chest and lightly brushed over his manhood. She smiled at Harry, "I know the redhead you speak of. Just had her myself. Unfortunately, not only did I tire her out but she can no longer speak." She smiled and continued to eat.

Lee looked at her and then smiled, "Well, then, I think Its my turn to make someone speechless as well." He said as he looked down at her cleavage and moaned. "Oh yeah."

"Awe the sweet silence of it." Harry said sitting back a little with a smug grin. "Oh yes… this is going to be a fun few months. I can tell we are headed somewhere awesome."

John gave the tiniest of shivers and sent Roman a moan and ran his magic selfs hand down over her core through her shorts. " _Why do you wear those things… they are just so tight and short and make me want to rip them off of you and bend you over and have my way with you."_ John growled the clearly Kama line to her and smiled a little as he watched her react.

Roman smiled and shivered. " _That is exactly why I wear them. I really do hope that one of you do that."_ She kissed him again.

John chuckled aloud and winked at her as if to say. "You got it." and kissed her with his magic self. "So I guess this afternoon will be spent in pursuit of…" he looked at the kids. "Fun? Are we taking turns with Celes? I believe there is a birthday that needs celebrating when it comes to her… I mean after Albie of course." He added to Albus eating his ice cream not spilling a drop on his face.

Harry looked at Lee. "I believe there was a dinner mentioned by Lee this morning before everything went… er, sideways. Is that still on?"

"Ah, yes. I'll be cooking dinner. I was thinking of grilling some fish stakes and have a teriyaki pineapple glaze, a spinach salad and butter rice… or just white rice." Lee said.

"Sounds good to me." Roman added.

"Me too, lets hope Celes likes it." Harry said with a chuckle.

John nodded. "Sounds pretty good to me too." he said.

"If I know Celes its going to be 'yummy'." Lee chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "You know I like how she says that word. Yummy, like its the highest praise on the planet. She doesn't say delicious of scrumptious, she says yummy and the way she says it is just… great." he said with a shrug.

Lee chuckled, "I had talked to her about it. I even tease her about it. She says that is the highest praise." He shook his head as he continued to peel potatoes.

Roman smiled and ate her hot dogs. She hummed a little as she rocked her head from side to side. She was happy. Everything felt back to normal. There was nothing wrong. It was like the whole thing didn't happen and she enjoyed that feeling.

"There there is Roman." Lee said eyeing her. "When she gives her highest praise, its when she is non stop moaning and licking her fingers, driving everyone crazy. Oh, and her eyes roll to the back of her head."

Harry nodded. "And licking her lips." he said also eyeing her like she was a piece of meat.

John smiled and watched Roman eat and hum and enjoyed her happy. To be honest he hadn't spent a lot of time getting to see the girls happy. He hoped with this new development he would more often.

Roman shivered as she felt the lust come from Harry and Lee. She looked at them. "What?" She asked and then licked her fingers.

Harry shot a look at Lee. "Take her away from here before I do. You have dibs, go because I will take her." he said standing and walking over to her he kissed her until she moaned and then looked at Lee. "Now mate." he said still holding onto her.

Lee groaned. He looked over to John. "Will you finish?" He asked him.

John chuckled. "Yeah, bro go ravish your wife. Clearly she's asking for it." he said watching Harry with Roman and standing to take Lee's place.

"Hey! Wait… what just happened… what _is_ happening. I was just eating." Roman said. She squealed as she hopped of the stool with her plate and went to run but bumped into Harry. "Not fair! You're supposed to protect me, not feed me to the wolf!"

Harry chuckled. "I may be one of those wolves eating myself…" he groaned and shut his eyes and held her out to Lee. "Take her." he said to Lee, almost in an order.

Lee chuckled and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "We'll be back later… before the kids leave. Promise." He said and started for the door.

"Hey! I'm not done eating here! You caveman, put me down!" Roman said and kicked her feet as Lee walked them out the kitchen. All she heard was laughter from Harry and John.

Once in their room Lee took her plate and set it on the night stand. He took the other plate and set it next to the other. He tossed Roman onto the bed and moaned. "God! I missed you." He leaned over and kissed her. He moaned louder as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. He just couldn't get enough of her kisses, of her taste. "You little she devil." He growled and kissed down her neck. "I love you. I love you so much." He pulled back and looked at her. "Do you hear me? I love you. I've always have and always will love you."

Roman nodded as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lee. I was just so hurt."

"I know butterfly. I know." He kissed her. "But that wasn't me. None of that was me."

He kissed her again. "I love you. I really do love you."

"I love you, Lee Jordan. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed under his chin and down his neck. She slid her hands down his back and moaned as she felt the familiarness of him. She had missed him more than she thought. She just wanted to spend the rest of the week in bed with him. Legs tangled with each other, sharing kisses, touching each other because they can, and then taking their time making love to each other.

Lee sat up on his knees and pulled off his shirt and then leaned back down over her. He kissed her. He pulled off her tank top and kissed down her neck. He pressed his face to her breast. He pressed an ear to her chest and listened to her heart. He wanted her so much but wanted to take his time at the same time. He worked open her shorts and dipped a hand down them. He slid his fingers over her clit to her core.

Roman gasped out a moan and rolled onto her head. She shivered and rolled her hips. "Lee…" She moaned. "Please…" She whimpered.

Lee smiled as he looked up at her. He kissed back up to her neck and scrap his teeth against her soft flesh. He waved a hand and they were fully undressed. He moaned as he settled between her legs.

Roman moaned and rolled back onto her head as he slowly entered her. She gasped out a moan as an orgasm washed over her. She moaned again and shivered as she looked up at him. She rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body as they just stared at each other. There was just a need to pause and look over each other.

Lee leaned down and kissed her. He loved the feel of her soft body against his. He slowly started to pump his hips in and out of her. He moaned as he pressed his forehead to hers and pressed his lips against hers.

Roman's mouth parted as she gasped out her moans against his lips. She felt her body just come alive. It tingled and hummed with the love she held for Lee. She shivered and moaned as she raised her knee higher and her toe curled.

He kissed her and ran his hand hands up and down the side of her body. He need to touch her as much as he needed to kiss her. He need her. He needed her so much. Being with Roman was like being home. He moaned as he kissed her and took in the feel of home. He slid his hand up her thigh and back down to her knee. He held her closer as he thrust harder into her. He enjoyed the sound of her sweet moans.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and ran her hands down his back. She enjoyed the feel of his muscles rolling under her touch. She slid them back up to the back of his neck. She moaned against his lips as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. She moaned again and shivered. "Lee…"

Lee kissed down her neck and then back up. He kissed under her chin and kissed her lips. He used his tongue to smooth out her lower lip and gently sucked on it. He shivered as he felt his orgasm fill his body. "Sotia Mea." he moaned. At that moment they mouth moaned loudly as they orgasmed together.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and ran her fingertips up and down Lee's back. In that moment she was perfectly content. It was just him and her, in their own little space. She giggled when he kissed her neck and growled against it.

Lee rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and squeezed her. "I don't want to move."

She smiled as laid her head on his shoulder and drew little circles on his chest. "Me either." she kissed his chest where his heart was smiled. She just wanted to lay with him for the rest of the day. Or just stay cuddled up close for the whole week. "Are we still going to take our trip to Alaska?"

Lee smiled as he ran his fingers through her dark wavy hair. "Oh, yes. We will be laying in front of a fire place, cuddle close, on a fur blanket and wrapped in many blankets."

She giggled, and rested her chin on his chest. "You know what I miss?" She asked him. "Well besides alone time with you?"

"What do you miss?" he asked.

"I miss us. I miss how we just… we flow so well. I miss you trying to surprise me or taking me out. I haven't been out with you in a long time." She frowned as she looked at him. "Matter of fact I haven't been on a date with any of you since…" She trailed off as she tried to remember. "Well… Harry took me to the office to show me around and cooked us lunch. But… I don't know if that was a date. I want a date. I want to do all the things I can just to be with you guys."

Lee smiled. "We can go on a date. We can do whatever you want."

"Good," She laid her head back down on his chest. "Good." She kissed his chest again. "Tomorrow Scott and I are taking Celes out. You know, a girls day out." She giggled. She closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had slept with Lee that she nearly forgot how it felt to be laying on top of him. She sighed and laid with him.

Once Lee heard her soft snores he Rolled them over and kissed her again. He slipped from the bed and quickly dress. He turned off the lamp and covered the windows so that Roman could sleep better. He closed the door behind him and whistled as he thought of things he really wanted to do with Roman and how to do some romantic things with her. He wanted to go back to the tea house again and have a date there, and then he just wanted to take her out and around. It would be good to be back to dating her again.

Celes woke several hours later and gave a little moan that was barely a sound at all. She stretched like a cat and felt her arms tingling and smiled to herself. She lifted her arm and looked at Roman's marks and sighed. She was marked by Roman. Then she really registered that her marks were tingling which meant that… she reached out and found Roman with Lee and her smile grew to a size that didn't fit her face. She sat up and humphed quietly and then got out of the bed her muscles in the sweet ache that happened after amazing sex. She giggled silently as she hugged herself. She was so happy she could burst. She wanted Roman again, she wanted all of them and it was her birthday, she glanced at the clock to be sure, and grinned.

Celes waved her hand and her polka dotted dress appeared on her. She kept the marks show so proud of them she could barely speak even if she could actually speak and skipped out of Roman and her room happily to go down and make herself some honey and lemon tea. She got into the kitchen and found it empty and saw Albies cake and smiled a little and put on the pot for tea and then went over and started to work on it. After an hour it was done and she was placing it in the fridge to keep until after dinner. She finished off tea and turned and grinned when Harry walked into the kitchen. "Well hello Harry Potter, husband of mine." She whispered and looked up at him when she got close and puckered her lips closing her eyes.

Harry chuckled and leaned down and kissed Celes and then pulled her closer and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. "Hi." He said and gave her the goofiest face Celes had ever seen.

Celes laughed at him. "You silly wonderful man where have you been all my life?" she asked.

"Right here, just waiting for you." He said softly. He picked her up in that moment and carried her to their room. They had actually never used it here, he looked around and smiled at her and kissed her and set her down on the bed. "Celes…" he said and looked at her laying on the bed waiting for him. She was waiting for him. He crawled into the bed with her and worked off her dress wanting to take his time. He took off his own clothes and pressed his naked flesh against hers and moaned as he ran his hand down her body and let out a moan. He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder and looked at her.

Celes shivered and reached up and touched his chest and just watched him for a few minutes and smiled a little. "I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered to him and then she kissed him.

As Harry kissed her, he came up over her and settled between her legs and entered her slowly watching her react to him. He'd never seen her so… open. He leaned down and kissed her as he started to slowly thrust into her. He moaned against her lips as he felt her open in their connection in a way he'd never even thought of doing, he opened himself to Celes and gave a moan and a shiver when he felt her.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and suddenly it wasn't just sex, it was love. She looked up at Harry and saw him for the first time. She moaned and rolled back on her head as she met his slow thrusts. She reached out her magic and wrapped him in it tightly. Everything in her body sang to him. She wanted to be completely apart of him. She hadn't felt him this open since before Seventh year at school. She looked at him again and ran her hands over his chest and moaned as she felt him wrap her in his magic. She rolled her hips a little faster as her body started to hum in sync with his.

Harry moaned and leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck and grazed his teeth along her shoulder and lifted one of her knees to his him and just felt her, physically, magically, mentally. She sang to him in their connection, her body responded to him like it had been made for him to take and the way she looked at him made him want to cry. He kissed her again and moaned as he held her a little tighter with his magic and his arms and started to thrust faster and a little harder.

Celes made little moans with each thrust and held onto Harry in every way she could think of. She cried as she felt her first orgasm take her. She moaned and rolled her hips higher and harder. She slid her hands down his back and over his ass and memorized him. He had filled out so much since they were kids. No longer was Harry Potter that scrawny teenager, he was a filled out man with muscles for days and a body that made a woman want to get down on her knees and just beg him. She shivered and kissed his neck and down to his chest and left a trail of kisses and hickies along it. She rolled back on her head and gasped when Harry's hand slipped down between them to rub her clit.

Harry continued to work Celes' clit and feel her inside of him and outside of him. He moaned louder as his orgasm started to come on. He looked down at her. "Celes… God… I love you…" he said to her panting.

Celes nodded and sniffed and nodded again. "I love you too, Harry Potter…" she said and they came together in that moment and the two of them made simultaneous noises of pleasure and release that sounded so in sync and perfectly timed that it was like it was made that way for them. After they rode out the orgasm together Celes lay limply beineither Harry. She reached up and pushed some of his hair off his head and sniffed again. "You… you opened to me." She whispered.

Harry nodded. "I did, I… I did." Was all he could say to her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I know it was probably hard for you, you haven't since I left you after the battle." She whispered.

"Celes," Harry said brushing a tear off her cheek. "Dove, I will never not be open with you again. I love you, and I just… want you to know it." He said.

Celes sniffed and nodded and pushed on him needing to sit up and breath. Once she was she pressed her hand to her heart and leaned over and cried a little. "Harry, I love you. I always have. I… I don't leave because that stops. I just… get overwhelmed and scared and I just… I love you and I'm never going to leave you again. Never." She looked at him and sobbed a little.

Harry pushed her hair back and made her look at him. "Celes, I know that. I know that. Don't cry anymore. Okay? No more tears, dove. Smile that beautiful smile and laugh that infectious snorting laugh and be happy. Everything is right in the world." He said and kissed her.

Celes grabbed his hands and kissed him back for all she was worth and when she finally pulled away her tears were drying. "So… there is something I need to tell you." She said to him.

"You aren't pregnant are you? Cause I thought we were waiting." He teased.

"Oh har, har. No I'm not pregnant. No I need to tell you why I believe in love so much." She said and looked at him. "Its you, Harry."

Harry gave her a curious look. "Me?" he asked.

"Well your mum, what she did for you. I read about it… heard the story from you and Dumbledore… and your mum what she did for you… her love saved you…" she was whispering now. "And that's why I believe so strongly in the power of love." She said.

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you. God you find the beautiful and love in everything." He kissed her again and then her cheek and licked up some tears. "Dry your eyes, Little Dove. We have a party for our son to throw." He said.

Celes smiled and touched his cheek. "Go on down. I shall be down in a few minutes I have something to put on." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough, my love. Now go." She said and smacked his ass and giggled.

Harry chuckled and got dressed in pants and a polo and headed downstairs. John was in the kitchen and he grinned at him and went about the kitchen making himself some tea as he whistled.

Lee smiled at John and Harry as he walked into the kitchen. "She sleeps." He said and pulled out a bottle of water.

Harry chuckled. "You are a human tranquilizer, Lee." he said to him shaking his head. "Celes will be down in a minute." he said with a grin.

"Oh, good." Lee looked around. "So dinner is almost done? Need me to do anything?"

John smiled. "I think everything is set, and if you look in the fridge Celes even found time to finish Albie's cake." He said watching the two guys beaming and happy. He felt like a weight was lifted

"Okay, cool. I was thinking we can all sing happy birthday to Albie before the kids have to go up to Hogwarts." Lee said. He looked over to Harry and smiled. "I'm still going to put the chains on the girls."

Harry grinned. "Good, they need a little punishment still." he said decidedly.

"Who needs a little punishment?" Celes asked, she wore a dress made out of candy with a little candy crown. She was ready for the kids… and the adults. She grinned.

Lee groaned, "You are giving me a toothache just looking at you. Please tell me you are not wearing that for the kids. Its bad enough they have cake _and_ candy at once."

Celes giggled and walked over to him. "Lee, the skirt has candy on it. But if you'll observe the rest of it is fake. The skirt removes and they can only eat three pieces each before the skirt disappears for another day. But for Roman…." she touched the little candy crown. "I have this, and… some fun things underneath." she giggled and kissed his chin and hopped over to stand between John and Harry and held out her arms. "Look! I'm apart of the club now." she giggled.

Harry leaned over and kissed her. "You're going to put them into a sugar coma." he said against her lips.

Celes giggled. "Nope." she smacked a kiss on his lips and giggled and bounced on her toes positively giddy with happiness.

John chuckled. "I had a feeling it would work. Ro is territorial. I noticed that… So is Pele."

Celes grinned. "Yep… and the sex was Awesome!" she sang to him and blushed a little. "Although you guys probably already knew that huh?" she asked giggled. "I sure as hell knew when she was…" she looked at Lee and gave him a heated look and groaned. "Oh my God how do you guys do this?" she exclaimed shivering a little.

Harry chuckled and ran a hand up her skirt and grazed it across whatever she was wearing underneath and was met with a squeal and a smack on his writ.

"Hey! No touching yet!" Celes said giggling as she skipped over to stand next to Lee.

Lee chuckled. "He was just should you how he does it. Here, I'll show you how I do it." He stood behind her and cupped her breast. He moaned into her ear and nipped it.

Celes dropped her head to one side and shivered and moaned as her eyes shut. She opened her eyes suddenly. "Oh!" she said and turned and looked up at him. "You!" she gasped and tried really hard to think straight, the truth of it was he hadn't touched her like that in months. She shivered and stepped away. "I a-am not s-safe in this r-room. I want R-Roman." she stuttered and pressed against the corner of the counter in the kitchen.

Harry chuckled. "I'll have to try that." he said and sent his magic self out to her and ran its hands up her body watching her shiver and glare.

Lee chuckled. "You can't have Roman. She is napping. And tonight she goes back to bed with me. We have a lot to catch up on."

Celes gave him a meaningful smile and sighed. "I really want Roman." she pouted to herself.

Harry chuckled. "Awe, new mates." he said and shook his head.

"Hey! Its my birthday! Can't I have her for my…" she trailed off. "Well never mind, no, no you take her." she said looking down at the floor with a little smile.

"Something makes me think she Is planning something." Lee simed. " _Shall we punish her now?"_ He asked Harry.

Harry looked at her and then back at Lee. " _I think we should. Oh and on her birthday."_ he chuckled.

Lee smiled he walked over to Celes and picked her up. "Hey, do we have a great room here? I dont remember."

"Um, Parlor off the dining room where we told Vinny and Damon that we were ready to give Vinny her second life." John pointed with a grin, he wasn't sure what was going on but he was truly entertained by the look on Celes' face.

"Hey! Put me down. I said no! No…" she said kicking her legs a little.

"Okay, we will have to lock the doors." He told them and walked into the parlor. He leaned down and kissed Celes. He moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue ring.

Celes forgot she was struggling and moaned into Lee's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered as she pressed into him a little.

Lee sat her down and used his magic yo hold her down. He breathed their kissed and smiled at her. He stood and made his magic spread her legs and hold her hands behind her head. He waved his hand and her costume disappeared and was folded neatly beside her. He waved his hand again and a box appeared. "John, have I ever showed you my little inventions for the girls?"

John gave a little smile and shook his head. "No, I don't believe you have." he said.

Celes' eyes widened and she tried to get up. "Hey! No… Birthday… It m-my birthday… L-Lee!" she exclaimed.

"You see it had started with Ro... a gift to Harry so that he could unleash his dominance." Lee smiled at Celes. "Then Celes did something and put herself in the category." He pulsed out a gold chain and showed John." These parts connect to her nipple rings and this one to her clit ring. It slows them down. And keeps them from having each other. However we can still have them but it will be the slow kind of sex to drive them crazy and not hurt them."

John smiled down at Celes. "I have had her with one on before. Slow is good." he said.

Celes shivered. "I hate you and I love you all at the same time right now, Lee." she said making herself not stutter as she watched him with the chain and shivered.

"Ah, but its a new chain. I even got you a celtic heart this time." He told her as he showed her the lock.

Celes looked up at him and gave him a tender smile. "I may forgive you then, just for that." she said to him softly and looked at the chain.

He smiled. He connected the chain to her nipple rings, wrapped around her middle, and connection to her clit ring. He locked the heart and pocketed the key. He held three chains that were connected to her. "I tweaked it. These chains connect to us. When we want to give her a little pleasure we use our magic through these chains and through that she will feel the shocking vibration of it on the spot you want her to feel. Once you put it on the chain will disappear so it dont look like you are wearing it or doing anything." He shrugged. "Its my way of trying to be hawaiian. Here, try it out."

John smiled and thought about giving her pleasure to her clit and watched her shiver and moan and try to close her legs. "That's nifty."

"I s-should have n-never b-brought vibrators I-into the house." Celes squealed. She felt like a lab rat and completely turned on at the same time.

Lee smiled. "Its okay. I would have thought of it some how." He waved his hand, she was dressed and free from her restraints.

Celes took a deep breath and looked at Lee. "I am so going to warn Roman." She said and skipped around him and ran from the parlor after unlocking the door. She nudged Roman and hummed as she skipped back into the kitchen and looked at Harry. "You sir, have made it on my list." she said and poked his nose.

"Oh really?" Harry asked as Lee and John walked back in.

"Oh yes, oh yes. And on my birthday." she shook her head sadly. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, treating a birthday girl like this."

"You know, I had other plans but the birthday girl was being a bad girl. Her and her sister/wife/now mate." Lee teased.

"Awe but you admit that something awesome came out of my defiance of you." she said with a grin.

"Celes, you are just in a very spunky mood." Harry shook his head laughing at her bouncing around.

Celes giggled. "Wouldn't you be? I would be… I remember all the other times mating has happened with her, and well mine was sort of the most awesome. If I say so myself." she said smugly poking at the boys.

Lee shook his head. "That is because you have always wanted to be marked by her. I didn't know what it was at the time and kind of hurt her when it happened. Then we didn't know how it happened except that after connecting with her and connecting us Harry and myself were marked. Then poor John, he had to argue with her and she was so upset she hadn't meant to do so. You however, kind of asked for it. And we all know how she is with you." He chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is making plans to confront..." he groaned. "She is gonna confront Mona, isn't she."

"Not without me there, shes not." Harry said before Celes could respond.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at Lee. "You really know how to kill a mood don't you. I was only picking at you." she said softly and turned and pulled some water out of the fridge and sighed as she drank some trying to get back into her happy mind frame.

Lee lifted her chin. "Hey, I love you. I was only pointing out you got what you wanted and knew what you were getting into. With you she isn't as shielded as she is with us. Don't look into it."

Celes gave him a little smile and nodded. "I love you too." she whispered and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then grin. "So basically, what you are saying is I'm the awesomest one? Right? Am I hearing this right?" she asked with a little giggle and looked at Harry and John.

Harry shook his head. "No, I believe I fill the post of awesomest one." he said proudly.

John and Lee laughed. "You have to admit, Harris sort of awesome." John teased.

Celes made a little noise of denial and waved her hand. "Boy who lived Blah blah blah."

"Oh no Cel, I'm the Chosen one." Harry responded with a wicked grin.

Celes' knees went weak and she grabbed Lee's arm before she fell and glared at him with a moan. "I hate you." she said not meaning it at all.

John watched in interest. "This is so interesting. So you have two for Celes?" He asked Lee.

Lee smiled, "Yes I do. There is as you wish and dirty girl. I need to find a second for Roman."

"I-I actually… d-don't have one… f-for Ro." she stuttered and shivered gripping Lee's arms and tried to regain control of her body.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't, I thought for sure you'd have the most and you just haven't said anything."

"She does have a trigger for me. She just don't know. And she don't say it as often." Roman said as she walked into the kitchen. She wore one of her many purple dresses. She wrapped her arms around Lee and allowed him to kiss her a few times.

Celes had moved out of the way for Roman and now stood against the counter watching them. When they finished she gave a cocky grin. "They have chains again, and they are going to try to get one on you tonight." she said to Roman. "And…" she stepped forward and pressed into Roman's back and kissed her neck. "I would really, really like to know what this mystery trigger is." she said into her ear.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Celes you are just a handful in a half these days."

Celes fixed him with a hot look. "You have no idea, my dear Harry Potter." she said and licked around Roman's ear and moaned in her ear.

Roman giggled and shivered. "So chains, eh? Well you arent gonna get it on me." She said as if it was a fact.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Lee asked.

"You'll find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday dessert to make for Celes. Now go and entertain Celes."

"Entertaine…" Celes looked at the boys. "I'm going to go take my costume off until its time to wear it." she said trying to leave the kitchen before the boys converged upon her.

Harry grabbed for her but she slipped away and took off out the kitchen at top speed giggling.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and waved her hand and her polka dotted dress was back on and she skipped down the hall towards where the kids were.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I think Roman did more than just mark her." he said chuckling.

"Dont blame me." Roman told him. "Go play with your wife." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "I feel she has a naughty secret. If you can't figure it out before me, you guys have to take that chain off her."

"Someone is in the mood to make deals." Lee smiled. "Okay we can take the chain off if you are the first to figure it out. However if we figure it out Harry and John gets to have her like Harry and I had you on that Valentine's day. While you sit on my lap and watch."

John chuckled as he watched Roman think on it. It would be fun to have that go down. "I like that." he said to Roman with a wink. "What say you?"

"Fine, but if I win not only does the chain come off but we get to tie all three of you down and do as we please." Roman smiled as she looked over to Lee.

Lee growled and frowned down at her. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "Fine, but there is three of us and one of you and you aren't going to even be teasing here so you are making it that much harder for yourself."

Roman laughed, "My dear husband, you underestimate my abilities. I don't have to chase after her or tease her to find her naughty secret. Now go play, consider this a heads start."

John stood as there was a squeal from upstairs. "Lets go, we can help Harry hunt her down." he chuckled at the look on Lee's face.

Celes came running into the kitchen and skidded to a stop and looked at Roman. "He's attacking me! Caveman." she panted and gave another squeal when Harry came in the kitchen. She tried to skip away from him and ran into John, who wrapped his arms around her.

Harry growled playfully and laughed down at Celes. "You little harlot, I had her and I even almost had that little dress off and then she totally just turned it around on me and skipped away like it wasn't anything." he said.

"Well, I guess we may to join our forces and get to her." John said as his eyes started to lighten up and Kama smiled down at her.

Lee smiled, "I think you are right."

"Cel-Bear, they are trying to know your naughty secret. We have a bet going on." Roman told her.

Celes shivered and looked at the boys and then at Roman. " _I could just tell you, you know."_ she sent her privately. "You shall never know… until I am ready to share it. I told you that earlier." she giggled and tried to wiggle out of John's arms.

" _I know you can but I have a pretty good guess from what I saw earlier."_ Roman smiled.

"Well then. Let the chase begin." Lee said.

Celes winked at Roman and got away from John. She skipped over and kissed Roman. "I figured you would." she said and took off out of the kitchen.

Harry paused. "Figured you would what?" he asked and then looked after Celes. "Nevermind, lets go guys." he said taking off after Celes and reaching his magic out to find her.

Roman chuckled as she shook her head and watched the guys chase after her. She pulled out two round baking pans and two brownie boxes. She smiled when Luke and Jude walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what ya two up too?" she asked them.

"Nothing just looking for you." Luke smiled as he sat at the bar and watched her. "What ya making?"

"Well, I'm making Mama's birthday dessert. Lee made is going to make her a special dinner for her so I'm in charge of dessert."

"You guys are so romantic, always doing special things for one another." Jude said kicking her legs. "Are we going to do something for Lark's birthday?" she asked Luke.

"Of course we are." Luke said. "We are going to get into trouble and ditch all day! Maybe even hide out here."

"You would want to be careful of that. Papa knows when you kids are around he may catch you." Roman warned.

Luke frowned and then smiled, "Then, maybe you can help us with him. You can dull his senses a little… oh! Or knock him out."

Roman laughed, "It don't really work that way. He takes his warrior business of you guys really seriously. However," she poured the brownie batter into the pans. "You can probably do something. Or I can come up to the school and we can hide in the Room of Requirement and have a party. I'll even send an owl to Uncle Georgie."

Luke smiled, "Oh, I like that!"

Jude grinned. "Me too, lets do that. Oh Mum is the greatest!" she said and then looked at Luke and sort of nudged him with her foot.

Luke smiled. "So… we have a question." he told his mother. "We over heard Daddy and dad talking about a chain… one they want to put on you and mama. Jude said that they connect to your piercings, and well, we want to know how that works."

Roman smiled. "That torture devices that your daddy is so fond of?" She shook her head and placed the pans in the oven and pulled out strawberries and whipped cream. "So, I told you I have my nipples pierced, belly button, and my clit." She told him. "The chain has the hooks." She waved a hand and a golden smoky version appeared. Then a smoky version of breast appeared with the nipples pierced. "The hooks connect here for the breast." The breast grew a torso and a belly button appeared. "Then it connects to the belly button, wraps around the belly," The torso grew legs and opened to show the clit. "Connects to the clit. Then it goes back up to the bellybutton and there is a small lock in place to lock them all together. It makes sex… a little hard when you want to go fast. It could hurt the woman. So it forces us to slow down. And to top it off, me and Mama can't do what we want to do while having sex with each other." The smoky body disappeared.

Jude was blushing but she was so interested too. "That's… so mean though." she finally said of their fathers.

"Right! That is what I said. At first it was a gift for me. Its actually a very pretty chain. Daddy always gets us real jewelry. He don't believe in fake jewelry, no matter how much we like it. So when he first put it on me, it was pretty and hot." She smiled. "Cause when the woman walks it rubs against the clit so it keeps us in a state of arousal. Then he gave the key to Dad. Oh, that is when the pretty jewelry became the work of the devil."

Luke chuckled, "So Daddy likes the whole S&M thing?"

Roman giggled, "Actually, he really does. So does mama. They both create a chain line for wizards that I sell in the sex story from the club."

Jude looked at Luke. " _The sex shop at the club? Oh we have go to see that. Now I'm just curious."_ she sent him and smiled. "Mama doesn't seem like that type of person… but then I only know her as a mum." Jude shrugged.

Celes popped in at that minute and grinned at the kids, she clutched a silvery clothe in her hands. She made the shushing gesture and grinned as she pulled it over her and disappeared on the spot and then sank down behind the bar.

" _Yeah, mum told me about the shop._ " Luke told Jude. " _Haven't you had the sex talk with mama?_ " He asked.

Roman smiled, "She is, when she gets into her moods," She told Jude. " _What are you doing, you silly girl?"_ Roman asked Celes.

" _I'm hiding. Shh don't say anything."_ she sent a suppressed a giggle.

Jude shot Luke a really look. " _Yeah we had the talk after we got back this summer, Mama was informative and very healer lady about it. I have a feeling to know the fun tricks I'll have to ask Mum."_ she sent him with a giggle.

Luke shook his head. "Mum, how long are you all going to be here in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Well, I think up until November. Then for Thanksgiving I'm going to send for you guys cause we are going to be in New York. You guys have _got_ to see the parade!" She giggled. "Then we are going to be at Uncle Dragon's and Aunt Di's wedding. We will send you back to school, then for the holidays I wanted to do Christmas and New Years in New York but that is still to be determined. We just may come back for the holidays so we can be closer to you and your siblings, and Eveie just in case she pops around that time. Then we will be here until you get out of school."

"Sounds awesome." Jude said. "Can you believe that Lark is going to be a dad? I mean we are talking about Alaric here. Mr. I go where the ladies call." she rolled her eyes.

Harry walked into the kitchen. "She is so in here. Where is she Roman? Is she hiding under your skirt?" he asked and went over to lift it a little to look.

Roman giggled, "You just wanted a free show." She smacked his hand. "Be gone with you. I'm talking to my kids and making a dessert, minding my own self business." She told him which was the truth. She just didn't volunteer she knew where Celes was.

Harry growled and looked around the room one more time. "Shes in here, but I can't pinpoint her…" he trailed off and turned to the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Lee! Come in here and find her she's in here." he yelled.

" _This would be the time to pop out, Cel-Bear."_ Roman sent Celes.

Lee ran into the kitchen. "She is in here and she is…" He used his magic to track her.

Celes gave a little giggled and popped out cloak and all before he could pinpoint her and was in the loft of her dance studio in the middle of the bed.

"Bloody hell! She left! Oh, she has your cloak!" Lee said.

Roman giggled as she added strawberry extract to the whipped cream and and strawberry pudding. "Told ya, I was minding my own self business." She told Harry.

"You are no better than she is." he growled and kissed her neck and snorted into it. "I will get you later." he said and stood back up as John walked in. "Come on, I think she's upstairs now." he said and led the way.

Jude giggled as she watched her fathers go. "What are they doing?" she asked.

Roman smiled. "We have a bet. If they can figure out what naughty secret mama has before I do then they are going to do some very adult things to her while I'll be forced to watch. If I can figure it out before them, then not only do they take the chain off of mama, but I get to tie them up." She smiled. "And do very adult things to them. That is one thing about Daddy. He goes crazy when he is tied up. He don't like it. He is the dominate one and prefers to stay dominate, so when we tie him up, we take his power away from him."

Luke laughed, "Wow. Talk about control freak." he looked around to make sure that the others weren't around. "So, Jude got the talk from mama this summer. But… it was more from the healer's perspective then the fun point of view."

Roman chuckled, "She did the same thing to me when I was young, it was why I was so upset when I lost my virginity and it hurt too! Oh, I demanded that your mama hexed the boy that took it from me."

Jude stiffened a little. "It hurts?" she whispered.

Roman sighed, "She didn't tell you that part either?" She shook her head. "Only the first time… and if the guy don't know. You see, when I was in school a lot of guys thought I was already sexually active with Fred, Georgie, or Lee. I was the only girl that hug with them and flirted constantly with others… especially girls. You have to make your customers feel special so they want to buy more. So when it came around that time, the boy was a little over eager. So my first time hurt. For most girls it hurts but there is that select few that don't hurt. That is why I talked to Luke. I want his first time and whoever girl he decides to sleep with to be special and pleasurable. Cause if its pleasing you forget about the pain and you feel nothing but pleasure."

Jude nodded slowly. "Mama just said it didn't hurt the first time." she said. "She says that the only thing that really came from that was Lark." she looked down at the tiled surface of the bar and traced the pattern. "Val says he'll make it special when I'm ready and we are aloud." she whispered.

Roman lifted her chin. "Believe him. Its not that you are too young and he can't touch you but he can't touch you until you come of age. Its the way his magic works. Don't worry about it, Sweetie pie. Snogging is very pleasurable." She smiled. "Besides, that is one of the things I enjoyed… that and Oral. Hey, maybe he can do oral." She shrugged. "But keep in mind when it comes to sex, it has to be comfortable for both people. You can't just rush into it."

Jude nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mum." she said and glanced at Luke. " _Are you going to… you know do that with Diamond? I mean I told you she does…"_ she sent him and hopped off her stool to get a drink from the fridge. "Want a water Lukie?" she asked him out loud.

"Yes please." he told her. " _And If Diamond is ready then yes. I really like her a lot… I really love her. And I want to make things special for her."_

"Try this." Roman told Luke and gave him a spoon of the strawberry mousse. "Good?"

Luke ate some and nodded, "Yes, very good!"

Jude walked over and handed Luke the bottle of water as she got back up onto the stool. She smiled at her brother tenderly. " _That's just… awesome Luke."_ she sent him and then spontaneously hugged him happily. " _Diamond and Lukie sitting in a tree…"_ she started to sing to him in their link giggling.

"Oh, whatever!" Luke laughed. "That should be more for Lark."

Jude giggled and kissed his cheek. "I guess you're right, I mean unless you're not saying something we should all know." she teased knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Oh yes." Luke laughed. "You and mum would be the first to know."

Roman smiled as she filled the gaps of their conversation. She placed the strawberry mousse into the refrigerator and checked on the brownies. Then she pulled out more whipped cream and white chocolate. She took in the smell of the sweet brownies and smiled. "This is going to be greate."

"What are you making?" Jude asked as a squeal was heard from upstairs and a No was yelled from Celes.

"Well I saw this picture of this neapolitan desert. It had a chocolate cake, vanilla ice cream, and then strawberry mousse on top. Well instead of the ice cream I'm just going to make two mousse flavors. Strawberry and a white chocolate. then I'll add chocolate syrup on top and the cut up strawberries." She took out the picture and unfolded it. "See?"

"Oh that looks good, or as Mama would say yummy." Jude added the last part with an eye roll.

Roman smiled, "She is innocent in her own ways. And adult at the same time." She shrugged. "She is light and I'm dark. It just works out." She leaned over and kissed Jude on the cheek. "Don't be too hard on her."

Jude sighed. "I try." she said. "I used to be more like her when I was younger, but as I got older I just didn't have the energy it took to stay that perky and… I don't know happy all the time." she laughed. "I love my mother, very much. Shes one of the best." she added.

"That is only because she is a light… Saving Grace. People aren't normally happy _all_ the time. Look at Kenzi. She is a happy baby. Always giggling and smiling. Its infectious. But she balances Hail out. You are seeing more of his dark sense of humor."

Jude nodded. "Well to be fair Mamas not happy _all_ the time." she amended. "I mean sometimes she can be a downright buzzkill." she pointed out and giggled. "I think that maybe I'm going to go find Val and spend some time with him before Albies thing." she said and slid off her stool grabbing her bottle of water.

"Hey Jude," Roman smiled doing a word play on her name. "Just be you. We don't care if you aren't like us, just be you. You're awesome just the way you are."

Jude grinned. "Thanks Mum, and I will." she winked and then waved at Luke and walked out of the kitchen.

Luke smiled. "She's good."

"Did you guys get the apartment?" She asked Luke.

Luke smiled, "I should have known Headmistress would contact you about it. Yes we got it, I'm going to surprise her tonight after the feast." He goaned, "I just want to eat as much food here and then go up there. I miss daddy's food. Hogwarts food is good but Daddy's is better!"

Roman laughed, "It is good. But the desserts are awesome too! Oh, man I loved dessert! And then now we are here, I'm totally going to have to go to Honeydukes to get some good stuff. Especially mama's desserts."

"That is what I loved most last year! When we were finally able to go to Hogsmeade, it was like getting a little piece of home when we went to Honeydukes!" he laughed. "I love it! Of course I think daddy has ruined Diamond, Eveie, Ski, and Em with his cooking. I over heard Eveie saying she plans to place an order of food every week so she can have some good food."

"Oh, I totally have a surprise for you all tomorrow morning. Just look out for River." Roman told him.

"What is it?" He asked as he bounced in his chair.

"Not gonna tell ya. But you can eat it."

"Oh, the horror of the tease!" Luke told her.

Roman laughed as she took out the brownies and set them down to cool. "You'll love it." She quickly finished her white chocolate mousse and put it in the refrigerator to keep cool.

Lee ran into the kitchen and frowned as he looked around. "The little minx! I saw her run this way, where is she?"

Roman shrugged, "I didn't see her or feel her run by here."

Lee frowned and spread his magic. "She apparated just before coming in." he growled and popped out.

Roman shook her head, "Silly people."

"Can I have some juice please?" Lana asked as she walked in with Bree.

"I want chocolate milk." Bree piped in after her, she looked a little sad as she crawled up on a stool with Lana.

Luke poked her side. "You still missing Brax?" He asked.

Bree glanced at Lana and then nodded. "Why couldn't they come too?" she asked.

"Because Auntie Di wanted them to meet her family. You'll see them in a couple of weeks." Roman told her as she gave them their drinks.

Lana shook her head. She was so annoyed. She was annoyed with Brax with them and she was annoyed that she even missed him. Then Bree's depression wasn't helping any of it. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, I'm almost done. What do you girls want to watch?"

Lana nudged Bree. "What do you want to watch?"

Bree looked at Lana and sighed. "Lets watch the Elsa movie again." she said with a little smiled and then looked at Luke. "Do you _have_ to go back to school?" she asked him.

Luke smiled at his little sister. "Yes I _have_ to go to school. But I'll be back to visit." He poked her side again. "You are going to miss you older brother Lukie?" he teased.

Bree nodded and crawled into his lap and hugged him. "Everyone is leaving." she said.

"Not everyone, just Jude, Nick, Lark and myself. You'll have the others with you. Then in a couple of weeks Brax will be here and you will forget you ever missed us."

"Then who's bed will we crawl into?" Lana asked.

"Oh, you just want to crawl into someones bed, I see." He chuckled and kissed Bree on the top of her head. "You can crawl into papa's bed… or Rius' bed."

Bree nodded. "Yeah I guess." she said and smiled at Lana and then looked at Roman. "Are Mama and Daddy going to be fighting anymore?" she asked.

Lana pinched Bree's arm and frowned at her.

Roman smiled at her. "You know we love you, right?" She asked her.

Bree nodded eyes wide.

"That is all you need to know. If we yell at each other is much like how you and Lana argue. You still love each other right?"

Bree looked at Lana and poked her cheek. "Yeah." she giggled.

"See, so, don't be upset if we argue with each other. We are only loud because we are bigger." Roman smiled at her and poked her nose. She was really glad that they didn't hear the conversation she had with Lee. They would probably be devastated.

Danger and Miles came into the kitchen. "Can I have some water please?" Danger asked.

Luke smiled, "I'll get it." He sat Bree back down next to Lana. "What about you Miles?"

"Um, waters good." he said pulling Danger up into the seat next to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

Luke took out the waters and gave them each a bottle. "There you go."

"Lukie, we decided to keep Diamond, Eveie, Skie, and Em." Lana told him.

"Ah, you can't keep my Diamond." Luke told her.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

Cello walked in without Albie and frowned as he climbed up onto a stool. "When is Em and Noah going back to school." He demanded.

Roman raised her eyebrows at him. "In a couple of hours."

"In a couple of hours like, two movies or three?"

"I would say, three movies, why?" Roman asked.

"I'm going to go watch three movies." he said and jumped off the stool.

"Hey! We want to see the Elsa movie." Lana called as she jumped on Luke and slid down his body and ran after Cello.

Luke laughed, "You next?" he asked Bree.

Bree nodded and did the same and followed after Lana.

Celes walked in looking pretty pleased with herself. "Oh hi!" she said kissing the kids and hugging Luke and then walked over to Roman not really paying attention to what she was doing. "So Ive got some down time." she said nudging her shoulder as her grin grew.

Roman smiled, "Is that so? How did you get some down time?"

"I uh… locked the boys in the training room." she said with a giggle. "I mean they will get out… eventually but they are stuck for now. And they can apparate out because unlike Lee's little spell mine is awesome!" she sang happily and kissed Roman's cheek.

Roman chuckled, "Well, for now, I'm done. Lets go out to the back yard and check on the decorations." she told her and kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, I'm coming too! Let me get Diamond." Luke said and ran out the kitchen only to see Lana holding Diamond's hand and pulling her into the media room. "Oy! She's mine!" he called.

"Nah-huh!" Lana said.

Roman laughed, "Come on, Cel-Bear."

Celes rested her head on Roman's shoulder as they walked and sighed happily. "This is just awesome." she said and turned her head and kissed Roman's neck and moaned a little.

Roman giggled and sat down with her at one of the decorated tables. "What is awesome?" She asked as she leaned her head to the side.

"The way I feel." she said against Roman's neck and kissed down to her collarbone. "My birthday presents." she moaned a little and pushed one of Roman's straps down and kissed her shoulder.

Roman giggled. "I like how the day was good, bad, and now is awesome." She told her. She smiled and shivered.

Celes smiled against her shoulder and looked at Roman. "God, I love you." she said to her and kissed back up her neck and then her lips she nipped at the bottom one and growled playfully then kissed her deeper and slid her tongue into Roman's mouth with a long moan.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around her. She shivered, "God, I want you again. This time I want you to take me." She moaned and pressed against her. "Take me and be dominate."

Celes shivered and moaned and smiled a little and looked around. "Decorations look good." she said and then popped them to their room. She giggled and pushed Roman down on the bed and moaned. "God, you should wear purple every day." she said and kissed up one of Roman's legs and growled a little as she started to push the dress up. She licked her inner thigh and felt Roman shiver. She pushed the dress off of Roman in one fluid motion and looked up at her for a minute and then licked to her core and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit piercing. She felt Roman shiver and smiled a little and moaned as she licked down to Roman's core and dipped her tongue in and started to pump into it with it. She moaned and pressed her nose to Roman's clit and shook her head as she did.

Roman squealed and rolled her hips. She giggled and moaned as she shivered. She loved this… she loved all of it. Just the whole chase and then sneaking off with Celes to have each other. She moaned and rubbed her leg up and down Celes' side. She leaned her head back and moaned again. She heard thundering of feet and giggled.

Celes giggled and continued to work Roman. She moaned and switched to flicking her clit with her tongue ring. She felt Roman's juices leak out and moaned and licked back down to her core and tasted them and moaned louder. She went back up and used her tongue ring to trace around her clit and clit ring and trailed a hand up her thigh and teased Roman with the idea of entering her fingers into her core by pressing them agaisnt it but not entering her yet.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. When she didn't enter her, she whimpered and moaned again as her body shivered again. Her tease had her leaking more of her juices. She bit her lower lip and moaned again. She loved when they teased her, it made her body yearn for it that much more and make her get ready for when they did fulfill the tease. She shivered again and rolled her hips some more.

Celes smiled and continued to trace around her clit and clit ring and then she pressed her fingers in just a little and moaned at how wet Roman was. God she was always ready. Celes shivered herself and wiggled the tips of her fingers in Roman's core continue to tease her about it. She giggled when she heard the pounding stop outside her door. " _Uh-oh the big bad cavemen got out."_ she sent Roman.

Roman giggled. She moaned and rolled her hips more. She gave a squeal when she heard pounding on the door.

"You little brats! This is cheated on some level!" Lee called through the door.

Roman smiled and moaned louder. She shivered and felt her juices really leak out. She bit her lower lip and opened the connection with Harry, John, and Lee. She moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips.

"Oh hell!" Harry was heard through the door and he pounded on it. "Open the door."

John shivered and shook his head. "It always like this isnt it?" he asked loud enough so the girls could hear too.

Celes moaned and pressed her finger further in and finally pumped them once and flicked Roman's clit with her tongue ring as she did. She shivered and her own legs spread at the thought. She looked up and continued to pump into Roman. "God, Roman, this is making me so hot." she panted and moaned and started to mess with her clit again.

Roman made a noise that was between a scream and a squeal. She moaned louder and rolled her hips. She panted as she looked down at Celes and moaned again. Her thighs quivered and she felt the build up for that wonderful pressure. She laid back down and rolled onto her head as she moaned again. She was so close. She heard the pound at the door again. and then screamed when her orgams hit her and her juices flooded out.

Celes licked her clean and moaned as she felt her own juices leaked down her thighs. She moaned and kissed up Roman's body ready to keep going. She shivered and kissed Roman's mouth and dipped her tongue in to her mouth and allowed her to taste herself.

Roman moaned and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her and pressed herself against Celes. She loved how well they fit and how soft she was. She giggled when she heard pounding on the door again. "I don't think we have time." She told her. "I was a bad, bad, girl." she giggled. She slid a hand down to her core and and dipped her fingers into her a couple of times. She pulled her fingers out and tasted them. She moaned and giggled. "I know your naughty secret."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Do tell?" she said shivered and moaning as she pressed herself into Roman more and heard the door crack a little under the pressure of the boys pounding.

"You have candy underwear." She told her. "You taste sweeter than normal." She took in a deep breath. "You even smell sweeter."

Celes moaned and shivered just as the door flew open. "Well that's my cue, hate to love em and leave em." she said and gave the boys a wink before she popped out.

Harry growled. "Damn it, you two are entirely too good at this." he said looking at Roman naked on the bed and moaning.

Roman giggled as she closed her legs. "Looking for something?" She asked.

Lee ran his hot eyes over her, "I think I can substitute you for what I'm looking for." He moaned. "What do you guys think?"

"I think you three are just a little wound up and need to cool off." Celes said from behind them and flicked her wrist and a bucket the size of a horse trough dumped cold water over all three of them. She howled with laughter and bent over trying to hold her middle.

Harry growled and pushed his wet hair out of his face and started to walk towards her.

Roman jumped out of bed. "Don't you dare touch my wife and you three lost the bet." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry paused and turned. "What?" he asked.

Celes giggled and skipped around the boys running her fingers across all their asses as she did so. "Roman knows my secret." She sang.

Lee growled, "How?"

Roman giggled, "Well it was kind of easy. Today's theme is candy. She even wore a candy dress, which by the way I so want to eat off her." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Celes giggled and stepped up to Lee and exposed her neck and stood on her toes. "Smell, Lee." she said to him.

He leaned down and took in her scent. "I all I smell is sweet candy." He told her and shook his head.

"Tada!" Roman said. "That was clue number two! She smells sweeter and its not the dress."

Harry stepped over with John and the both smelled Celes' scent and he looked at Roman. "So whats clue three?" he asked wishing she'd put some clothes on because he wanted to jump her as badly as he wanted to jump Celes.

Roman smiled and licked her fingers she had used to tease Celes. "She taste sweet like candy." She said and moaned as she licked her fingers again.

Lee groaned and growled, "Damn it woman, put some clothes on."

"Nope, you three are in _my_ room I share with Celes." Roman told him. "Don't like it, fix the door and leave."

Celes gave a little giggle and stepped away from the boys. She smiled back at Roman. "Well I think its time to go and get this thing going for Albie before the older kids have to leave." she said suddenly all business. She touched each boy and dried them with a thought. Then she went over them again this time kissing each of them and letting them taste what she did and then she kissed Roman and hummed hopping out of the room to put the rest of her costume back on.

"Wait! What is her naughty secret?" Lee asked.

"Candy underwear." Roman smiled.

"Oh jeez." Harry said and shook his head.

John was the only one who didn't have a response. He shook his head slowly. "I knew I smelled Chocolate on her when she came down in that insane dress." he chuckled.

Celes skipped back into the room in her costume. "What are you four still doing in here? Its time to par-tay!" she said and did a little dance.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, lets get this going."

"Wait! Fix my damn door! This is the second time you boys have destroyed my door. If you do it again, I swear there will be payback and it won't be fun for you guys." Roman told them.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand and the door fixed and then he looked back at Roman "Happy, oh gloriously naked one?" he asked her.

Celes giggled and kissed Harry and then jumped up on John like a spider monkey. "Mush, John. Mush!" she exclaimed and gave a giggle as she wiggled on his back.

John chuckled, "Alright, lets get going." He said and pulled Lee with him.

Roman smiled at Harry. "I know you like my birthday suit. But I'm not going to wear it for Albie. That would be back. And yes, I am happy now. So be gone with you and I'll be down later.

"I wish you women would stop saying that to me today." he said and leaned over and kissed her and then walked out of the room shutting the door.

"So do you wanna know what flavors they are?" Celes asked John and Lee giggling.

"What flavors your panties are?" Lee asked.

"Yes, and my awesome bra that I made all by myself." she giggled. "My panties are chocolate cherry flavored, and my bra is half lemon drops, and half bertie bott's every flavor beans." she giggled more and moved John's hair and kissed the back of his neck and then sighed. "And its very uncomfortable, but I am going to bare it because I look forward to the feast that will ensue to get them off of me." she giggled and her cheeks tinged pink and she looked at Lee.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "You have made sure that we all have you tonight, didn't you?"

"Why yes sir I have. I haven't had you in months and John here…" she shivered. "Well its been too long." she said. "And having Roman again would just be… awesome… and Harry…" she moaned and shut her eyes. "A girl could get used to that, all of that… I missed sex." she sighed and buried her face in John's neck.

John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I think although it would be fun, that you have… well, you made it so that we don't have a choice. You wanted this and you didn't ask… not that its not a good thing but I think Lee wanted extra time with Ro."

Celes sighed and slid off his back. "We don't have to do it tonight. I was just playing around." she said and walked out to where the kids were before anyone could say anything else to her.

Harry walked up and smiled. "Well the dress is a hit, yeah?" he asked watching the kids swarm Celes.

Lee sighed, "Yeah, now she is hurt again."

Harry looked at him. "What, how?" he asked confused. "I thought everything was good."

"It is, really it is." Lee told him. "She wants us all tonight… sexually and I was hoping to get Ro alone again." He shrugged. "I can do so later. Its her birthday after all."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, you could but then she'll feel bad for taking your time away with Roman. Its a double edged sword. Don't worry about it. I got it." he glanced at John. "Unless you want to but personally I'd like a little more alone time with Celes." he said watching her pick up one of the kids trying to eat her skirt.

John smiled. "Take your time. You both just got your wives back and we just got some balance back I think you all need time with them. I'll get mine in and I'm sure they will want time with me too."

Harry nodded and then looked at Lee. "I can't keep her distracted from wanting you forever though." he said with a chuckle and strolled over to help Celes with the kids as they were getting a little grabby with the skirt.

Celes giggled and pulled her skirt away from one of the kids. "What were you boys talking about?"

Harry grinned and kissed her. "Distracting you." he said.

"Oh?" she asked with a little giggle. "How are you going to do that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Birthday girl." he said and kissed her again and then turned. "Where the Birthday boy?" he asked and found Albie and lifted him up and spun him around.

Roman laughed and ran past John and Lee with a pinata in hand. "Who wants more candy?" She asked.

There was a chorus of 'mes' that covered the groans from John and Lee.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "They are going to be wired to friggen sound." she said as Roman approached and gave her a kiss. "Lets get this party started. Candy Princess Mama will share her skirt after the pinata!"

"Oh, yay!" Roman went to a tree and hung the lego man pinata. "Okay, birthday boy first, then we will go youngest to oldest. How does that sound?"

Albus giggled as Harry set him down he ran over to Roman. "That sounds great!" he turned to Cello. "But can Cello go after me?" he asked.

"No, I said youngest to oldest. Besides, you all are pretty wild so its only fair the youngest go first so they can get a chance." ROman told him. So line up." She pointed at the older ones. "No cheating. Give your wands to daddy."

There was a procession of older kids handing over wands to Lee. Jude kept her eyes down, they were children of the five most powerful people on the planet they all knew wandless magic. She peaked at Luke out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

Luke smiled. " _I think all the little kids should get a chance to hit it. But when it comes to us… its game on."_ he told her privately.

" _I totally agree."_ she sent back to him with her grin in place.

"Okay." Roman blindfolded Albie. "Now Albie, I have a question for you. How old are you going to be?" She asked already know the answer.

"Four." he said to her.

"Four? Oh my God! You are going so big." She spun him around four times, placed the bat in his hand, "Okay, its right here, you feel it?"

Albus nodded wobbling a little on his feet.

"Okay, hit it!" she told him and was careful to stay way from the swinging bat.

Albus swung as hard as his little arms would let him and came into contact with something but nothing happened.

Celes giggled and watched from a chair at one of the tables and shook her head as the kids started taking turns trying to bust the pinata.

Lee chuckled and sat next to her. John sat across from her. "My spidey senses are tingling." John said. "The older ones are planning something."

Celes looked at John and gave him a little smile at his use of Spider-Man. "They so are, hello candy is involved and Luke is here." she said and watched the kids some more.

Harry sat down on her other side. "So… Luke's totally up to something look at how he and Jude keep grinning in conspiracy." he said.

Lee shook his head. "When is he _not_ up to something. Didn't he pick on you this summer? And you let him get away with it too." he teased.

"Yeah well… I have my ways. Something is in motion. Its just hard to… get back the son of Fred Weasley. Hello master prankster extraordinaire, mix that with Ro's blood and what do you get? Oh yeah that's right, he's standing right there plotting something nefarious with my daughter." Harry chuckled.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Leave Smoosh alone, hes just playing."

"You know what he does?" John asked. "When he does something he has a trademark name its Lokie."

Celes gave a little snort. "Really? Oh that kid has style. And I applaud the use of Lokie. Does he dress in green and put a big beetle horn hat made of gold on?" she asked giggling.

John laughed, "You, know, I really wouldn't put it past him. He probably wears it to brainstorm."

Celes giggled and looked at Luke imagining it and laughing harder. "Oh… oh that's funny. Oh now we have to get him something like that for Christmas… oh or his birthday!" she laughed and then looked at John. "You know I've always liked Captain America." she said to him just letting it hang there and looked back at the kids as she smiled to herself.

After all the kids had their turn it was now the older one's turn. "Okay, ladies first." Roman said. "Em, you are the youngest, so you go first."

Emrys took the bat and allowed herself to be blindfolded and then took a swing at it.

Cello frowned as he watched her. With no one watching him he flicked his finger and her shoe strings became untied, causing her to trip of them.

"Watch out." Roman caught the bat and caught Emrys. "You okay, sweetie?"

Emrys nodded and stood up pulled off the blindfold and when no one looked at her she looked straight at Cello and gave him a little glare and then went back over to Noah.

Cello glared back at her not afraid of her. Ever since she had come home with them Albie ever talked about was Em this, Em that. It was so bad he had told Albie to go and kiss her already. It was obvious he wanted her cooties.

"Okay, who's next Diamond or Jude?"

"Oh, I'm older." Diamond smiled. "I was born in May."

"Really?" Roman asked and smiled. " _I think Pansy was keeping secrets and attacking you for them at the same time."_ ROman told Celes. "Okay, So Jude and then you."

" _Makes a lot of sense now doesnt it?"_ Celes sent wincing a little at the memorys.

Jude stepped forward and grinned. She took the bat let Roman blindfold her and spin her and then took her swing at the pinata and a little candy came out the bottom but it didn't break.

"Ooh, that was close." ROman giggled. "Come on Diamond." She blindfolded her and spun her around.

Diamond smiled as she felt the pinata. She hit once and then on the second time it busted completely open. She pulled the blindfold up and saw the kids swarm around.

"Grab the bags that have only your name on them!" Roman told the kids.

Jude walked up next to Luke. "You do that?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah. Couldn't help myself." He sighed watching Diamond and smiled.

"You should tell her." Jude said to him with a smile. "She should know, I think she loves you… I don't know for sure though but I see how she looks at you."

He smiled. "Does she look at me? Oh, I like when she looks at me." He chuckled. "I wanted to do something special… like Madam Puddifoot's tea shop… but that sounds too cheesy so, I don't know yet. I'm still working on it. Then I thought about getting some fireworks and have them write our 'I love you, Diamond Parkinson.' that kind of sounds like my style." he shrugged.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Just tell her, I am a girl and as a girl I can tell you that telling a girl you love them… doesn't matter how you do it. The fact that you did and you took the time out of your day to let them know how you were feeling… oh man. That is something you never forget. I know I won't." she said and nudged him. "Do it when you're ready but stop stalling with the flashy ideas and just be yourself."

Luke sighed, "I guess you're right. But you have to admit the whole firework thing sounds awesome." He sang.

"Okay yeah but save that for the marriage proposal." she giggled at her brother.

"Oh, that's even better. I'll keep that in my back pocket." He smiled. He looked over to Diamond and frowned. "My baby sister is trying to move in on my action! Oy! She's mine!" He called to Lana.

"Nah-uh!" Lana said and wrapped her arms around Diamond's leg. "All mine!"

Bree was actually not really liking Lana's little game and pouted at her. "Mine." she said to Lana and tried to pull her off Diamond. "La-La is mine."

"No, mine!" Lana screamed and held tighter to Diamond. She was totally teasing Bree because she had been caught up on wanting to be around Brax. So she decided to keep Diamond.

Diamond giggled and shook her head. "I think I've been claimed." She told Luke.

"Bloody hell! She's mine!" He picked Diamond up and frowned when Lana held tightly to her leg. "Hey! Let go!"

"Lucas, watch your mouth." Celes called from the table watching the scene unfold.

Bree sat down holding tightly onto Lana's leg which dangled and gave a little screaming cry as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Alana, that's enough." Roman told her.

Lana frowned and looked down at Bree. She sighed and let go of Diamond. She had to catch her balance before she fell over Bree. "Stop crying." She told her and wiped her eyes.

Bree sniffed. "You were mean." she said and moved away a little and pulled her knees up and made herself small.

"You were mean first." Lana told her. "You don't like to be forgotten, so why should I be forgotten?"

Bree wiped her tears with her sleeves. "I didn't forget you. I'm just sad." she said and stood up. "And now maybe I do want to forget you." she said shaking a little and then turned and walked away.

Celes gave a little wince. "Wow Bree is just like me." she said shaking her head. "Poor Lana." she added sadly.

Lana gave an outraged scream and pulled Bree back. "No you will not!" She told her. "You aren't sad! You are being spoiled! We have only been gone since this morning! Thats not enough time to miss someone. Never mind!" she picked up her candy and stomped away.

"Well… uh, food?" Roman asked looking over to John, Lee, Harry, and Celes.

"Food is good." Celes said hopping up.

Albus looked around and sighed. He went after his little sister and sat down next to her as she dug angrily through her candy bag and just sat with her until they were called for dinner.

Cello groaned. He walked over to Bree and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't like being stuck with the ones that cried. He pulled her with him. Sparing a glare for Em.

Emrys sighed and ignored Cello, she understood why he was threatened. She walked over and laced her arm through Noah's as they all headed towards tables.

Celes hummed a little as she unwrapped food and marveled at how much her children seemed to be like herself or Roman, or Lee, or Harry, or John. She set out the little buffet and then turned. "Food." she sang.

All the kids lined up. The older ones paired off with some of the younger ones and made their plates. Roman smiled as she watched them. They all had a good team work going on and she enjoyed it. She smiled bigger when she saw Evie. "So, how did you enjoy yourself?" She asked her.

Evelyn gave her a little smile. "I like being in your family." she said softly and looked down at her belly which had grown more. "I think we will keep you all." she said.

Roman giggled. "Well good, We like having you so we are most _definitely_ keeping you both."

Evie giggled and looked at her. "Thank you Mama Ro." she said and hugged her.

Lark walked over to them. "What is going on here?" he asked with a wink to his mum.

"Oh, just girl chat." Roman smiled. "Giving her some pointers on how to… make things more exciting for you two." she gave Lark a know smile and winked at him. She so enjoyed teasing him.

Lark blushed a little. "Things are very exciting between us thanks." he said and took Evie's hand and shook his head. "I'm so telling on you."

Celes walked over. "To whom, baby?" she asked seriously.

"To… to… Pops." he said. "Or… or Pop pop is he here with Damon?" he asked pulling Evie into his side.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, I was going to go take him a plate. And go ahead and tell on me, I tease him all the time. I think he needs to find a woman then he will come around more often."

Celes perked up at the idea. "Oh! That would be nice. Alan deserves that." she said kissing Roman's neck and then kissing Lark's cheek. "Endure my sweet sweet boy." she said to him and patted his cheek and winked at Evie as she walked off.

Lark sighed. "Lets go eat Evie." he said and smiled at Roman a little. "Mum might give you a Kama Sutra if we stay too much longer."

Evie's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked as he led her off.

"Don't worry Evie, my tips are known to only increase time and pleasure." She laughed when Lark turned pink.

John walked up behind Roman and leaned down to her ear. "Your tips may do that but mine are specifically designed to drive you crazy." he said and licked up her jugular and then kissed her ear and walked over to eat.

Roman shivered. " _Oh baby, oh baby_." She sent him. she sent her magic self out to him and smacked his ass.

John chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her and batted his eyes shaking his ass at her.

"Hey, thats a trademark move." She called to him and laughed. She bounced over to Harry and Lee. "I'll be back got to finish making my dessert!" she kissed them and walked back inside.

Harry chuckled. "Its good to have the happy back." he said.

Celes smiled. "It is." she said distractedly.

Lee smiled, "Is it like getting sexy back?" he chuckled at his own joke.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, yeah it is." he said looked at Celes. He touched her shoulder.

Celes looked at him as her eyes cleared. "Sorry what?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "We were just talking about getting sexy back, arent you happy?"

Celes smiled and giggled. "Oh I'm thrilled, sorry I was just thinking about something I wanted to talk to you, Roman, and Lee about later." she said and kissed him with a little moan.

"And John?" John asked as he sat on the other side of Lee. "I hope I'll be in this conversation."

"We are talking about bringing sexy back. You already been have had it." Lee chuckled.

John laughed. "Yeah that's true. You may proceed on talking about bringing sexy back."

Celes giggled. "I think I need to say it to you too… I just want to think about it before I say it. You know like we talked about." she said to John with a little smile.

He smiled at her. "Well take your time."

"Mama, look!" Lana held up her box of a chocolate frog. "How do I eat it before before jumps away? Do I smash it and then open it?"

Celes smiled down at her and took the frog box and leaned down and held it in front of Lana and opened the box and quickly caught the frog and then handed it to her. "You have to be quick or it gets away although in controlled areas I used to race to see who could get theirs to hop the farthest." she said and kissed Lana's cheek. "Go on and try." she said as she picked up another box out of Lana's bag.

Lana giggled and ran to Luke and squealed as she held the frog up to him made him kiss iy.

Roman walked out cooing at the bundle she was holding. "D has decided to come and visit for a while. And get some sunshine." she said as she stood next to Celes.

Celes smiled. "Lay him out on a blanket and put a little magical barrier around him so the kids don't get too close and accidently touch him. The sun is good for his skin and development." she said

Roman nodded and did as she said. Hail walked over to John and climbed up on his lap. " _Did you make this?"_ He asked pointing at his mashed potatoes.

"Yes, why?" John asked unsure.

" _I'm not sure if I like them creaming or Daddy's way. You have made me confused."_ He frowned down at his potatoes and started to eat the potatoes off John's plate.

"Hey!" he protested and then sighed. "Well they are good both ways I think. You don't have to like them better, you can like them the same."

Lee chuckled, "The vegetarian has taken over your plate. Say bye to it."

John smiled at Lee. " _We are eating later, yeah?"_ he asked him.

" _Oh, now you want me to feed you too? So needy._ " He chuckled. "Yeah, we are."

John chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm the neediest." he said fluttering his eyelashes at Lee.

Harry chuckled. "You have been spending too much time around me." he said.

Celes hummed as she ate her food, really only nibbling at it here and there. She watched Damon laying on his blanket and smiled. She loved him and was so glad he was still Damon. She kept looking at the four of them and then she would think something else. She wanted to word what she needed to say just right. To include all of them. She wanted to include John, but also wanted to make it special for all of them. She sighed and pressed her lips together.

John looked down at his watch, " I think it's time to bring out the cake. Then after cake we need to take the older ones up to the school."

Celes nodded and gave a little smile and connected to Lee and summoned the cake to her arms and then stood. "Cake time!" she sang as she used magic to light the theme matching candles and the big four one on it.

Albus jumped up and grinned and ran over to Celes. "Oh look at that cake, Mama you match the lady on the cake." he said.

Celes giggled. "Okay, Happy Birthday all!" she said to them.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Albie. When he blew out his candles gifts were passed out as well as cake.

Soon enough though it was time to walk the older kids up to the school. Celes grinned and waved a hand and her costume disappeared and was replaced with jeans and a Captain America t-shirt. "For another day." she said and started to gather the kids around. "So who's staying here and who is going up to the school?" she asked.

"I'll stay." Lee said. "I have to cook and stuff."

Celes smiled up at him. "Good man." she giggled and took Lark's arm. "Lead on, my eldest boy." she said.

Lark laughed. "You are so weird, Mama." he said and held Evie's hand with his free one and they started off.

Noah ran up next to Harry with Emrys. "Dad, walk with us." he said.

"Okay." Harry chuckled and walked with them.

Luke and Diamond doubled teamed Roman and wrapped their arms around her. "Mum is with us." Luke said.

Roman laughed, "Come on, Val. You too." She said pulling him along with Jude.

John smiled, "Mind if I join you guys?" he asked Nick and Skie.

Nick shook his head. "Go for it, Papa man." he said with a chuckled.

Val looked at Jude and held her hand and then looked over at Luke. "So you guys got something planned for tomorrow. And for your birthday. You guys have clumped a lot of family birthdays right in one space." he noted.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah for my birthday Mum and uncle Georgie are going to come up to the school and we are going to play in the Room of Requirement." he told him. "As for tomorrow, its just going to the first day of school and trying to get use to the new classes." he smiled. "And of course the new year prank."

"And a cake, I got a cake…" Jude said with a little smile. "You know Lark's birthday and all." she shrugged.

"Oh, yay! We are having cake too! I love cake… and candy… and lots and lots of sweets!" he laughed.

"So do I." Roman said. "I can't get enough of it. I already know what I want to do. I want to do the same thing I want to do at Godric's Hollow. You guys are going to love it!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah? Any hints there Mum or you going to leave in the dark?" Jude asked.

"The only hint I'm giving is that I've take you guys to this place in dreams." She giggled.

"Such a tease." Jude said sadly. "At least we know where Luke gets it, yeah Diamond?" she asked her with a giggle.

Diamond laughed, "Yeah, he really is a tease! There are just days I want to choke him for it!"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, well you like me too much to do that." He winked down at her.

Diamond blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well, one of these days I'm just gonna draw me doing it."

Roman laughed. "That will be fun to see."

Jude giggled. "I look forward to that, Dia, I really do." Jude said.

Val shook his head. "Well you do it I want to see the memory cause the look on Luke's face will just be… priceless." he laughed.

"Hey!" Luke said. "We are brothers, we stick together." he told Val and chuckled.

"Yes I will stick by your side to see the look on your face when Diamond does that to you." Val teased and grinned at Luke.

Luke grinned. "You know… I think I may have to take that challenge."

Diamond groaned and shook her head. Then she smiled. "You know, if you pick on me, I'll just have to tell Lana and have her save me from you." She teased.

Luke frowned, "Little brat." He grumbled. "Too much like mum."

"Hey!" Roman said. "Damn, I can't even deny it."

Nick looked up at John. "So Papa, what is your plan for the rest of the month. Are you guys staying in the Hogsmeid house?"

He nodded, "We are. We will be here up until November. Then we will be in New York. We will send for you for Thanksgiving, mum wants to do something special and show you the big Macy's parade. Then we will attend Uncle Dragon's and Aunt Di's wedding and back to school you guys go. Then for Christmas and New Years we are still thinking on that. Well… its more of talking the girl's parents. Skie, Evie, Diamond, and Em's parents that is. If we can get the consent from all of their parents then we will all be in New York. If not, then we will stay in Hogsmeade."

Nick nodded. "Well Evie's parents will let her… Evie's parents actually don't talk to her." he glanced at Skie.

"They pretty much don't care, mine are muggles I just have to ask." she shrugged.

"And it sounds like Em's don't care about her either way. Diamond's mom can be tricky. I think she may need to spend the holidays with her." John shrugged. "You know, because she spent the summer with us it has to be a balance."

"Luke's gonna be bummed, but Mama was saying she was going to ask for Diamond when you and her get married." Nick said. "A balance." he nodded in agreement.

Skie grinned. "You know that's going to be fun." she said.

John smiled. "Your mama wants us guys in kilts. You ready to wear a skirt?" He asked Nick.

Nick laughed. "I'll do anything to make Mama happy." he shrugged. "If that makes her happy then yup, I'm ready to wear a skirt."

John chuckled. "Same here, but I not too sure about the kilt. Then again, I just enjoy teasing your mama."

Nick laughed and looked at Celes' back as she animatedly talked to Lark. "You all seem to enjoy teasing Mama." he shrugged.

"That is because she has the perfect reaction. We would tease Mum about it but she only plans to get us back… it makes for a good little game of war. But if you want to just pick on someone and not have to do war, mama is the perfect one to do that with."

"My ears are totally burning." Celes sang back to them with a giggle as they approached the gates.

Nick laughed. "She has super ears and eyes in the back of her head." he shook his head.

"Nah, she just thinks everyone is talking about her." John teased and winked at her.

Nick grinned. "Yeah well." he looked up at the gate as they all clumped around it. "I guess this is goodbye for now." he said.

Skie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around John's torso. "Thanks for an awesome summer." she said and moved on to hug Roman next.

Roman smiled. "We are so happy to have you guys. Even if our mess got into the way, we are happy that you were all there and had some fun. Oh, and everyone getting sick." Roman shook her head "

"It wasn't that bad." Evie shrugged.

Lark shook his head and rubbed her belly. "It scared the crap out of me… and it could have been worse and has been." he said and kissed Roman's cheek.

Celes giggled. "Well it was still fun, all the same yeah?" she asked them.

John chuckled, "Yeah, we are glad to have you all it was really fun."

Diamond laughed. She smiled and looked up at Harry. "You aren't going to send us a hex through the mail, are you?"

Harry chuckled. "On no, nothing like that." he winked at her and hugged her to his side.

Celes laughed. "Little Gem, he will get you when you least expect it." she said and looked at Luke. "You know, if you're Loki then is John Oden?" she asked in a little voice.

Luke laughed, "He wishes he could be as cool as me. Nope."

"Well then, I guess we will have to keep figuring that one out." she winked and kissed his cheek. "You always be my Smoosh." she said with a little giggle and then stepped away and hugged Diamond. "You keep me in the loop when you have visions, Little Gem." she said to her.

Diamond nodded, "I shall. Thank you."

Celes smiled at her. "Sure." she leaned in and smiled big. "You are family after all." she winked and leaned back humming to herself as she hugged Noah, and then Em.

Diamond hugged John. "Give daddy Lee a hug for me too! I'll miss his cooking!" she giggled.

John chuckled. "I'll have to cook more next time." he said. "I'm not bad if I say so myself." he said.

She giggled, "I look forward to it."

John chuckled as he looked around and saw them blend in with the other kids. He frowned when he didn't see Roman next to Harry or Celes. "Hey, where is… Hey!" He called out to Luke. "Bring your mother back here! She can't go with you!" He called.

"Yes she can!" Luke called back.

Roman just giggled and allowed her son to continue walk off with her.

Celes shook her head and charged after them and grabbed Roman's arm. "Hey, Smoosh it my birthday and I want my mate. Let her go." she said digging her feet into the ground with a giggle.

"But she is my mum, I was born from her loins, and I want her with me." He teased as he pulled on her other arm. "You let her go!"

Celes turned on her mum mode. "Lucas, you drop your mother's arm now." she said to him.

"No!" he told her and pulled more. "I'll take you with me too!" He crouched down and tossed her over his shoulder. "I get to keep my mum and my mama." He said and started to walk off.

"Hey!" John called.

Lark laughed. "Oh come with us Mama, I could so use you right now. I mean hello, Evie and the … well you know." he said.

Celes sighed and slumped over Luke's shoulder and kicked her legs a little. "When did you get so big?" she asked.

Harry and John came running up. Harry plucked Roman up into his arms while John took Celes down off Luke's shoulder.

"Hey!" Luke complained and then laughed. "Well, I tried, There is always next year." he hugged Roman and gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek.

Roman giggled and hugged him back. "Remember, I'll be sending you a package tomorrow morning."

"OKay." He smiled and pulled back trying to pull her with him.

"Nothing doing there, Luke. Move along." Harry said holding Roman tighter.

Luke chuckled, "Well, no harm in trying. See ya laters!" He called and wrapped an arm around Diamon. "Hey, I'm a mum's boy. So what?" He told some of his friends. "She is made of legend around here. Just like my uncle and father."

Celes giggled as she listened. "Self appointed Rock star isn't he?" she asked from John's arms and then looked up at him. "Oh! Time for my birthday." she said as it dawned on her.

John chuckled. "That little brat. I'll have to keep an eye on that one. He may just keep both of you." He shook his head and looked over to Harry and Roman.

Roman smiled at them and kicked her feet. "He almost succeeded, though." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "So much like his father." he shook his head and tossed Roman up over his shoulder. "Lets go home." he said and smacked her ass and started the walk home whistling 'High Ho'.

Roman giggled, "Hey!" She kicked her legs. She sighed and just fell limply over his shoulders. "I want to go to school with my baby too."

John chuckled, "Well you can't… unless you are going to become the potions mistress again."

Roman gasped and looked up at him. "I think I can do that. I don't have anything else going on any more. Cel is going to be the teacher of dance again."

Harry smacked her ass. "What about McPotter?" he asked her and kissed her ass too.

Celes giggled. "I said I'd do satellite classes. I'm only teaching three times a week." she said.

Roman hit Harry's ass. "I kind of forgot. We got here and I just realized how much I missed it. We still need to do your Grand opening. Oh! I can work part time as Potions Mistress. I don't think we will be busy _all_ the time."

"True, you should talk to Minerva if that's what you want to do." Harry said.

Celes grinned. "Oh now you boys are going to have to come visit us." she shivered at the thought. "And Ro and I will have to pay a visit to our broom cupboard.

Roman giggled and leisurely kicked her feet as she absently rubbed Harry's ass. "Oh, yes, we should do that." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Woman are you trying to get me to find a place to have you right here and now because you are headed that way you keep that up." he growled and nipped her ass.

Celes giggled. "You two are so bad." she shook her head and looked up at John. "They are all about the PDA on extreme levels. They even had sex in a restaurant in Hawaii once."

"Oh, is that right?" John asked. "Enjoying the thrill, I see." He shook his head. "So bad."

"I didn't even do anything!" Roman said. She sighed fell limp over Harry's shoulder again. She hit his ass again. "And stop biting and touching my ass. I will not take that abuse from you." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "You like it." he teased.

Celes sighed and pressed her face into John's neck. He hadn't put her down. She liked being carried by him she always felt like a little doll. "You smell nice." she sighed stating the fact and shut her eyes.

"You smell nice yourself too." He kissed her forehead. "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

Celes grinned. "I got my wish." she sighed. "And some great gifts already. I have one for all of you though. I bought it after Zoe was born… and you know everything was crap and I think today is a good day to give it to you all." she sighed and looked up at him. "Did you get me a present?"

"Did I get you a presen? Now you want presents? Oh, Lord, what am I going to do with you?" He teased and kissed her cheek.

"Well you're going to love me, John. And I'm going to love you right back. That's what you're going to do with me." she said to him and kissed his cheek and giggled.

John chuckled and and pressed his cheek to her head. "That I will. I always will." He took a deep breath as they got closer to the house. "That smells pretty good, don't it?"

Celes took a deep breath and gave a little moan. "I bet its yummy." she sighed.

John chuckled, "Yes, I bet it is."

"Hey, can I get down now?" Roman asked.

Harry chuckled. "We will get you down when we get to the kitchen. I'm not sure I want risk you bolting when I put you down." he laughed and walked into the house.

"Oh, so not fair." she giggled.

Lee smiled as he saw the guys walk in carrying the girls. "How'd it go?" He asked as he flipped the sea bass steaks.

"Oh you know, good byes and all that and then Luke tried to steal Roman and I. Pretty normal." Celes shrugged as John set her down.

Harry shook his head and plopped Roman onto a stool. "Little brat."

Roman pouted as she crossed her arms.

Lee chuckled, "Luke tried to steal Ro and Celes, eh?" He shook his head.

"Well to be fair he was trying to steal Roman first and then when Celes went to try to get her back he tossed her over his shoulder and tried to take her too." Harry said.

"I'd of gone too, I was with Ro. It was good." she giggled and made a face at Roman to get her to smile.

Roman giggled. "We would have made it too if it weren't for Harry and John." She teased.

Lee chuckled, "If they came home without you two, I would have to make a mission to break into Hogwarts and retrieve you two."

Celes giggled. "Ooo how very international espionage of you, Lee. Maybe we should have stayed could have given him a little of a chase and found us in a compromising way." she wiggled her eyebrows at Roman and gave her a heated look.

Roman giggled. "Oh, yes. yes he would."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "I would have to join you and then dragged you girls back. Then tied you to the bed and have Harry and John have you both." He winked at her.

Celes shivered at the thought. "Mmm that would have been nice." she said softly. "So, are we going to eat in here? Or do you have other plans?" she asked Lee.

"In another place. If you would like you can go change." He winked at her. "Oh, the kids would like to have you sing them to sleep. It was the only way I could get them to calm and lay down."

Celes smiled. "We should have a picnic in the hedge garden." she said and slid off her stool she made the rounds and kissed everyone and then kissed Lee's chin and left to sing to the kids.

Harry shook his head. "So hedge garden, okay. What else, any gifts?" he asked.

"So ahead of me." Lee sighed. "I have a gift for her."

"Scott and myself are taking her out tomorrow for lunch. I'll give her my gift then." Roman said.

Harry nodded. "I'll give her mine after we go to bed tonight." he chuckled. "And John?" he asked him.

"I have mine with me, I can give it to her during dinner." John said.

Harry sighed. "Her birthday has been a lucky day for us." he said sitting down.

"Lucky?" Roman asked. "You think so?"

"Well I mean… things are sort of better now yeah?" he asked and shrugged. "I feel like they are good… although the day started pretty shitty."

"Yeah, that's true." Lee said as he checked the fished and then placed them on plates.

Celes came skipping back into the kitchen and grinned. "The kids are asleep!" she sang to them. "I sang them the Tarzan lullaby." she said and gave a little moan. "That smells so yummy Lee."

"It taste even better." he told her. "We have sea bass that is grilled with teriyaki and pineapple sauce, cranberry spinach salad, and twice baked, baked potatoes. And Ro made you a dessert."

Celes squealed. "Okay lets go eat!" she said bouncing on her toes.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah Lee, lets go eat." he teased as he pulled on the belt loop of Celes' jeans and pulled her into him.

Celes giggled and kissed Harry. "Food!" she declared pulling away and going over to Roman to rally her to her cause. "Food!"

Roman giggled. "You heard the woman."

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay." He passed the plates to Harry, the big glass bowl of salad to John, and the he carried the potatoes."

"Oh!" Roman stood up on her stool, the bar, onto the kitchen counter and jumped onto the ground. She opened up refrigerator and grabbed the wine. "Lets go."

"Really, Ro? I mean… really?" Lee asked.

"What?"

"You stood on the bar, then onto the counter, you couldn't walk around?"

"This was faster." She smiled.

Celes giggled. "Oh leave her be."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Reckless." he said poking at Roman.

Roman hit his shoulder, "Was not!" She told him. "Buttmonkey!" She looped her arms around Celes and stuck her tongue out at Harry as they walked away.

Lee shook his head as he walked with them out to the garden. He had set up nice romantic table with candles floating in bubbles to give them light. The table was covered with a white table cloth and table settings around the table.

Celes smiled at him. "You are such an undercover romantic, Chocolate Bear." she said to him and sighed looking back at the table.

Harry set down the plates of fish and smiled. "Good job, mate."

"Well, I did do this before I got caught up in everything else. I think I should bring it back a little." Lee shrugged. He set down the try of baked potatoes.

Roman socked Lee's arm.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"You know why." She told him. Then she sat down and set the bottle of wine down. She smiled, "You are our host, host away." She told him.

John set down the salad and took a seat and grinned waiting for Lee to do the host thing.

Celes giggled and kicked her legs. " _I always thought the flowers were pretty romantic._ " she sent Lee privately.

He pointed behind her to where he placed all her flowers he liked to giver in a vase. "Well, first, lets toast a great and happy birthday to Celes." He told them as Roman filled everyone's glasses.

Celes turned and looked behind her and grinned and turned back and picked up her glass.

John and Harry raised their glasses and held them up.

"So, happy birthday, and many more to come." Lee smiled

"Aye, many, many more." Celes giggled and drank some of her wine and smacked her lips. "Yummy." she said and wiggled in her seat.

Harry chuckled and watched Celes enjoying herself. It was good to see her smiling and giggling again. He sat back and just went into observing mode.

Food was passed around and plates were made. Roman rocked her head side to side as she ate. "This is really good." She said.

"Thanks." Lee smiled.

Celes giggled. "Its yummy!" she sang and ate more. "So what else are we doing?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that?" John asked. "I'm just curious cause it always seem like you are in a rush to go onto the next thing instead of enjoying the moment?"

Celes turned to look at him. "I'm just excited." she said and then went back to her food and ate it slower.

"But you ask it all the time. Even when you aren't excited." He smiled. "Its like a filler phrase you have to say when things calm down or get too uncomfortable for you."

Celes blushed a little. "I don't like quiet, it makes me nervous. Like… something bad will happen if it stays quiet too long. When I was younger, if it got quiet it was likely something bad was coming." she said softly and then filled her mouth so she stopped talking.

"Oh, I see. Well, we can fix that." He waved a hand and her ipod and docking station appeared. "Play music."

Celes looked up at John and smiled. She got up and picked out her disney list and started it on "I see the Light" from Tangled and sat back down.

"There feel better?" He asked her. He rubbed her hand.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." she said softly and sang along quietly with the song.

Lee smiled as he ate. He was really enjoying himself. He found that he liked it, a quiet dinner, music playing, soft lights, the kids sleeping. It was really nice.

Roman hummed along to the song as she drank her wine. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She stared off into the nothing and allowed her mind to drift. She really liked how everything played out. It was finally a relaxing time. The music filled her mind and her little daydream started to take over. She wanted to be in a white evening gown, hair done, little bit of jewelry, the guys all in their penguin suits, and Celes in a soft mint green evening dress. Candles all around, people quietly chatting. Then the dream changed and they were in a ball room with people wearing masks, the women in big hooped dresses all dancing around to classical instrumental music. Beautiful feathers, mirrors, big arches, and waiters walking around with trays of champagne.

Roman wrinkled her nose. She always had a problem of dreaming big but never asking for it to be done. She enjoyed that Celes could do that but she always held herself back. She would in time do it for herself, she had the means, it was just the matter of getting it done. But she always had a part of her that wished one of the boys would do so. Celes did things for her all the time and it was nice. But she really wished one of the boys would do things like that. She sighed and went back to eating.

After dinner died down Celes looked around at them and gave a little sigh. "So, I need to do something before the gift giving starts okay?" she asked them.

Harry sat up and gave her a curious look and then looked at the others to see what they were going to do.

Lee gave a little frown and shrugged at Harry, as to say he hadn't the slightest idea.

Roman looked up at her. "What's that?"

Celes looked down at her and then produced a little wooden box and set it down on the table. She leaned over and opened. "So, after Zoe was born… I sort of snuck out of the the house." she started with a little smile. "And I was out and I found this." she showed them the puzzle ring in the box. "Its comprised of five rings that all intertwine." she fiddled with it for a minute and it came apart in five pieces. "Its made of white gold, and each piece when its worn by the people who are suppose to share it will glow a little when those people are together." she took a deep breath. "This morning and early afternoon was… bad. Really bad, like… bad. And I mean Roman she wanted to…" she trailed off and closed her eyes. "Anyways I wanted to give this to all of you and I also want to ask you all something." she said opening her eyes which glistened with unshed tears. "You see, I love you all, the most in the whole world. You four are my people and I just… in my, Roman, Harry and Lee's case I'd like to renew our vows." she whispered and looked down at the rings in her hand feeling a little foolish now.

Roman looked at the rings and didn't know what to say. She thought that it was a pretty good idea but… "Um… I think its good, but… Shouldn't you and John get married first?"

Celes smiled a little. "I want to get married to John first, yes." she said softly and looked at him. "I'm not excluding him from this though either, he suffered as much as we did and I think that… celebrating that we've all made it this far…" she sighed and stopped to think a minute. "This isn't coming out right, and I really did think about it all before I said anything."

Harry smiled a little. "I think I get it, I mean maybe. The four of us, Celes, Ro, Lee and I we have been married a long time and this… what happened to us was a big huge bump for all four of us. John, while affected, wasn't as affected…" he trailed off. "Or maybe he was… maybe I don't get it." he chuckled.

Lee sighed, "Lets just make it a anniversary party. You and Harry can renew your vows, which in turn is also renewing your vow to Roman. Then Ro and I renew ours, which in turn renew mine to Celes. Ro and Cel will have to renew their own vows." He looked over to John, "I think we may have to wait until you marry both girls so that you can renew your vows with them both. That is the only way I can see it being fair."

Celes sat back down and put the rings into the box and nodded. "That works." she said with a little smile. "If it works for you guys, it works for me."

"Then we can have a really big party." Roman smiled as she nodded. "I like it."

Lee smiled, "I like it too." He looked at John and Harry. "What about you two?"

"Well I always do enjoy a good party." Harry said. "I mean then I get to dress up and look like the best looking guy in the joint."

Lee snorted, "I believe damon gave _me_ that title."

"Psh, he's a baby, what does he know?" Harry chuckled.

John leaned forward. "Guys, guys. We all know _I_ am the best looking out of the three of us." he said chuckling.

Lee laughed, "You wish, the both of you wishes. Besides, Damon gave me that title _before_ he was reborn. Mind you, he dressed like _me._ "

"You know what," Roman said. "I take that title over all of you. I look damn good in men's clothes or women's clothes, thank you very much."

Celes giggled. "I would have to agree with that. She rocks the mens clothes." she nodded.

"You would take her side!" Harry chuckled at Celes.

Lee shook his head. "I tell you about some women." he chuckled.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I can peck pop, remember?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Well okay yeah, but Roman looks so hot in zoot suits… but you want to get down to it? I shall duel share the title with her because I am a damn fine specimen of woman." she winked.

"Yes that's true." Roman giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Silly women."

Harry just shook his head and laughed. "You two are just… God I love you both." he laughed.

"Awe, well we love you too Harry Potter." Celes said and reached across the table and squeezed his cheeks together and giggled.

Harry chuckled and pushed her hand back then kissed it and moved back.

Roman chuckled as she leaned back into her seat and drank her wine. She nudged Lee's foot. " _I want to dance. I want to have… I don't know a party and dance."_ she sent him.

Lee smiled at her. " _I saw your day dream, we will have to do that some time."_ He told her.

" _No, I don't want that… well, I do but I want something different, just the two of us."_ she sent him.

He smiled at her, "You are getting ahead of me." he told her. He kissed her hand. "I have something planned for you and I." He looked over to Celes, "Ready for dessert?"

Celes nodded with a smile. "Bring on the yummy."

Roman got up, "I'll go get it!" She walked back inside the house.

Lee smiled after her. "So, please tell me, I wasn't the only one that saw that day dream."

Celes gave a slow smile. "I did, I really think that we should do that for her. Or maybe you three should. It'd be nice to take a break and just party." she said.

Harry chuckled. "I think we could do that."

John nodded. "A masquerade ball would be great! We can do that."

Celes smiled and started to hum the song from Phantom.

Lee nodded, "I think maybe a date and a party." He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He really did have some making up to do. He looked over to Celes. "Want your gift?" He asked as he smiled at her.

Celes gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes please." she said excitedly.

Lee smiled and passed her a ring box, "I saw it and it instantly said, 'Take me to Celes.' So I bought it." He chuckled.

Celes giggled and opened the box and gave a little gasp. "Oh, Lee." she took it out of the box. "Its beautiful." she said and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, that's close to what I got her." John said and pulled out the ring box he had been carrying. "Here, check this one out." He gave it to Celes.

Celes opened the box and gave another gasp and then grinned at him. "I like the Dragonfly. So beautiful both of them." she said pulling it out so they could all see. She placed one on each middle finger and wiggled them. "Look, I have so many rings." she said happily.

Harry chuckled. "You guys were channeling each other, huh?" he asked John and Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I guess."

John laughed, "I added a personal touch to it." He chuckled.

Celes smiled at him. "Something other than the Dragonfly?" she asked him. She glanced at Lee. " _You promised me prettys and you delivered, and thank you."_ she sent him and nudged him three time with her magic.

" _Yeah, if only I can do so with Roman."_ he gave a small smile.

Roman walked out holding a large bowl. "Tada!" she said as she placed it on the table. "We have a brown on the bottom, white chocolate mousse, strawberry mousse, another brownie, white chocolate mousse, and strawberry mousse. Then I have chocolate syrup on top and then spread cut up strawberries on top." She smiled proudly down at the dessert.

"Oh my God, Roman that looks so yummy!" Celes gasped and stood up to get a better look at it.

"I saw a picture. It was a neapolitan dessert. it was a chocolate cake, with vanilla ice cream, and strawberry mousse. So I changed it." She giggled.

"Well bring on the yummy." Celes giggled and wiggled in place.

Roman giggled and passed scooped some out and passed around little plates of the desert on it. "Dig in." She told them.

Celes took a bite and gave a little moan. "Oh my God, Roman… so good." she moaned and looked at her as she ate.

Harry shook his head. "God, you two need to not make desserts like ever. You make them all good and then the moaning starts and its just not cool." he said.

Celes giggled at him and licked her lips definitely and then moaned. "So, so good." she looked up at Roman again. "Wonder what it taste like when I lick it off you." she asked her.

Roman giggled. "Would you like to try it?" she asked as she winked at her.

Lee shook his head. "You keep this up, and I'll take you to our room and lick it off you myself." He growled.

Roman giggled. "Mmm." She moaned. Then she licked her lips. "This is so good… oh so good."

Harry nodded. "I agree with Lee."

Celes giggled and moaned again as she took another bite and then scooted closer to Roman and bit her lip and lifted her spoon to her. "Want some of mine?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Roman giggled and opened her mouth for her. She moaned as she used her lips to wiped the spoon clean when it came out. She moaned again, "Oh, that is good." She licked her lips. "Want some of mine?"

Celes giggled and took the bite and cleaned the spoon with her lips and moaned and then licked a little off of Roman's finger and moaned again. "God, that's good." she gasped.

Roman giggled. "Oh, yes. This is very good."

Lee growled. "You she devils!"

Harry groaned. "No, no. Stop this now. Eat it like normal." he said to them.

Celes giggled and looked at Harry and then at Lee and then at John and blushed a little when she saw his eyes were very heated. She turned back to Roman with a giggle and took a bite and then leaned into her. "Want to taste?" she asked her lips close to Roman's.

Roman closed the gap between them and kissed her. She moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness of the dessert. "Oh, yes…" She breathed. "That taste really good."

Celes moaned and shivered and spread her legs out a little. "God…" she panted a little and ran her hand lightly up Roman's and watched goosebumps rise. "I want…" she trailed off and kissed Roman again.

Harry shook his head and moaned. "Damn it." he growled and started to stand.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Celes, "No!" she told him.

"Oh, no." lee said. "You she devils are in trouble. Come on John." He said as he tried to pull Roman off Celes.

John chuckled and started to use his magic to pry them apart.

Celes gave a loud squeal and held onto Roman tighter. "Its my birthday! You big bullys, let me have my Roman!" she complained as Harry got his arms around her middle and pulled harder.

Harry growled. "Celes…" he said and leaned over and growled into her neck listening to her shiver and moan. "You can have her tomorrow. I promise….er, well… I mean if Lee says so."

Celes held onto Roman and looked at Lee. "You'd better say yes, or I'll find a way to tie you to a bed and leave you there." she said to him.

Lee growled at her and pulled onto Roman. " _Harry, her spot on the back of her ear. The one you always do. It'll loosen her hold on Roman._ " He wrapped his arms around Roman and used his magic to dip into her bellybutton.

Roman gasped and moaned she let go and pressed her hands to her navel. "Evil man." She moaned.

Celes gave a little angry noise and then felt Harry on her spot and moaned and shivered. "Oh God." she said and still gave an angry noise as Harry hauled her off. "There will be hell to pay!" she exclaimed as Harry carried her into the house.

"Just enjoy your gift." Lee called to her. He sighed and picked Roman up and looked at John. "Would you like to join us?"

John chuckled. "I suppose that depends on which us you mean." he said standing up and dipping his hands into his pockets.

Lee smiled to him. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable. "If you want, I can show you how to make her orgasm without taking her clothes off." He winked at him.

Roman shivered and held her hand to her bellybutton. "You suck."

John chuckled and looked down at her and then kissed her forehead. "I think I'll bow out tonight. Enjoy your wife." he said. "I'll get her soon enough." he said.

"Well, have a good night." Lee told him.

"Good night, Johnny boy." Roman called. "Love you!"

"Love you too, Ro." he said and strolled into the dark house.

"You, bratty, butterfly. You are mine." He sighed as he kissed her. "Come on, lets go take a bath and spend time together."

Roman giggled, "Ooh, so we are going to take a bath. You aren't going to make me bathe you, are you?"

"Of course I am, and I am going to bathe you." Lee kissed her and walked them up to their room. He sat her down on the sink counter and turned on the water for the tub. He tuned to her and smiled. he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you too. Very much."

"I feel like its been years since I've had alone time with you." He told her. "I want you to sleep with me every night. You know, Celes had me thinking. We've been married for nine years now and not once did we celebrate our anniversary. We should, we really should. I know we got married later on in the summer but Noah's birthday will always be our anniversary."

She giggled. "Las Vegas." She told him. She brushed her lips against his. "You know what I miss? I miss you. I miss the years we had before we got married. I know we weren't really together but we were together. It was just you and me. I know that we can't go away for a year but how about two weeks? I don't think a week will be enough."

"So a week in Alaska and then a week in our flat?" he asked.

"Oh! Do we still have that flat? I thought we were rending it. Oh, do we still have Rosy? I want Rosy with us. She was so fun to have around."

"Yes she is around. She is still ours. She helps keep up the house in London and our flat, but yes, she belongs to us."

Roman smiled and kissed him. "Yes, can we do that? Can we really take two weeks? I mean really?"

Lee smiled and kissed her. "I don't see why not. But it will have to be when you aren't busy with McPotter, of the club, or when we don't have any drama here." He pulled off Roman's shirt. "I see no problem at all."

She smiled and kissed him. Then she took off his shirt.

"There is something I want to do with you. Something that is our own thing. I enjoy dancing with you. Its my thing I keep special for you, like Harry's songs are for Celes. Well, I wanted to do some competitions with you."

Roman sat up straighter. "Competing? I like competing."

Lee chuckled, "I know you do, so I thought it would be good for us to do what we both like. Me dancing with you and you competing."

"So… ballroom competitions?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, yes? We will do ballroom and latin ballroom. I really just want to see you in those dresses. We don't have to win but just dancing with you will be fun. Wasn't it fun at the party?"

Roman giggled, "Yes, yes it was." She kissed him. "Well, you are in charge so lead the way."

Lee smiled and undid her jeans. "I shall do my best. If not we can always go out to dance clubs and dance around. I'll have to look around."

"i like both ideas. Maybe we can do one competition and see what happens. If it don't work out we can always go out." She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around him. "Lee, I don't care what we do, just as long as we are together and you focus on me for a change."

Lee smiled, "I will do my best." he kissed her and rubbed her back. He held her for a bit just to feel her body pressed against his. He pressed his nose to her neck and took in her scent. He kissed it and then kissed up to her neck. he sucked on her earlobe.

Roman giggled and shivered. She leaned her head to the side and allowed him to kiss and suck onto her neck. She giggled again and shivered. "Lee… we have to bathe… oh…" She moaned.

He licked the hickey he placed on her neck and kissed it. He kissed around her neck and up her chin. "I think we may need to skip the bath." he moaned.

"Oh, no we aren't. I want my bath and I want my time. No skipping nothing." Roman told him and pushed his shoulders.

Lee chuckled, "Okay." He stepped back and waved his hand and they were both undressed. He picked her up and sat in the tub with her. "You know, I rarely take baths with you."

He said as he poured water over her head.

She smiled and reached for the shampoo. "That is because I usually take baths with Celes. I prefer them with her. Its because they remind me of when we first started our relationship." She shrugged and then looked up at him. "I enjoy showers with you and harry. Those are always fun. But baths are pretty good with you too." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and started to wash her hair. He found he even missed the feel of her hair. he frowned as he did. Where had he been? It had felt like years. He hadn't even done what his grand had taught him. He hadn't taken the time to watch her or to do her hair. When he was done washing her hair and washing her he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her. He had been neglecting her needs… he had neglecting _them_. he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms. He felt her relax and then heard her soft snores. He smiled as he picked her up.

"Wait… where are we going?" Roman said coming awake.

"We are going to bed." He told her.

"Oh… good… I'm so ready for you."

Lee chuckled as he dried her off and himself off. "Is that so? What are you planning to do?"

Roman sighed as he carried her to the bed. "I'm going to make us feel good."

"Oh, yeah?" He laid her down and slipped into the bed.

She gave a sleepy moan. "Yes… so good. Mind blowing." She told him as she rolled over and climbed up on him and laid her head over his heart. The strong beat of his heart relaxed her even more.

Lee smiled and rubbed her back. "Going to rock my world?" he asked her.

"Mm-hum." She told him and wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well we have all the time in the world. We can have a little fun when you wake up. I'll be right here. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and waved his hand and the lights were turned off and the blackout curtains were shut over the windows. He held Roman closer to him and then drifted to sleep.

Celes' eyes fluttered open and she found herself half on top of Harry, she gave a little moan and kissed his chest up to his neck. She smiled a little and took in his scent. She had missed that scent. The months she had been without him, she didn't even realize until the evening before how much she had missed him. She glanced at the clock and smiled. Harry would want to sleep. She kissed his neck again and listen to him moan a little. She smiled as she slid out of the bed. She went into their bathroom and took her time taking a shower. She sang to herself quietly as she did. When she got out of the shower she pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She continued to sing to herself and padded out of the room taking one last look at Harry before she did. She stood in the door just watching him sleep.

After she shut the door quietly she headed downstairs to the kitchen, she found Roman.

"Morning Cel-Bear." She greeted as she cut dough and fried them.

"Hi! You're up super early." Celes said cheerfully and walked up behind her careful of the fry pan and kissed her neck with a little moan.

She giggled. "Yes, I've been up for a while. I told Luke and Jude I had a surprise for them. All of them actually. I Want them to have it during breakfast so I'm trying to make them as fresh as possible."

"Awe I see." Celes said. "So you don't have any time for a little morning nookie?" she asked and kissed the back of Roman's neck. "I can help so that you have time if you want." she pressed into Roman's back and sighed.

Roman giggled. "Cel!" She squealed. "Go sit down."

Celes sighed. "You are just no fun." she said and kissed the back of Roman's neck again. "I mean I missed out on you last night and lucky of luckiness you are the first one awake!" she giggled and went and sat at the bar and kicked her legs as she summoned the spell book Mona gave her and leafed through it.

"Well you didn't miss much last night. I fell asleep before anything could happen. I would have awakened Lee but I really needed to get these done. I had planned to do them last night but we got distracted."

Celes smiled. "Well when you finish you can always go awaken Lee, or you can leave him and let him hound you all day. Which he is sure to do." she giggled. "You know either way."

Roman giggled. "He can't hound me all day. You and I have a birthday lunch date with Scott. Thats when I will give you my gift. Speaking of gifts. What did everyone give you? I didn't get to see." She pouted a little.

Celes smiled and held out her hands. "The one with the tree and flowers is from Lee, and the one with the Dragonfly is from John." she giggled.

"Oh, pretty! What about Harry?"

Celes smiled and pinked a little. "He got me…" she looked down at the bar. "A piece of stupid little you know touristy stuff you can buy at Hogwarts in the gift shop at the Museum for the Final Battle. Its a fake prophecy ball that says hes the Chosen One over and over again." she said blushing to her roots.

Roman smiled. "Oh, now that is good. I like that one. Of course that has Harry all over it." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Yep, I love his so much. He's my Harry Potter." she sighed. "I left him sleeping, I'd of awoken him but I had him up late last night." she shrugged.

"So not fair! Was I the only one being a downer? It must have been the candy." She grumbled.

"Hey, you could have come to bed with me. I was all ready for you." Celes giggled. "I'd of kept you up until the sun came up." she wiggled her eyebrows. "And John didn't get anything last night did he?"

Roman smiled and nodded. She gave a little blush. The last time she had stay up all night make love was with Lee. It was one of the best times she had. She really hoped that they could do it again.

Celes watched Roman thinking and knew she was thinking about Lee. She smiled a little and slid off the stool holding the book to her chest. "I'll be in the nook if you want some nookie." she said and kissed Roman's neck and hummed as she walked out of the kitchen and crawled into the little couched area with a window facing the street and hunkered down in her spot to go through Mona's book.

River, Roman's Phoenix, swooped by and then can back to Celes. It hopped over to her and rubbed her head against Celes' and nuzzled into her.

Celes smiled and rubbed the phoenix's head. "Hi River." she cooed her softly. "What brings you to me?"

River knocked the book out of her hands to get a better position to be petted.

Celes giggled and pushed the book away and hummed to River as she stroked her head. "You're going to start getting multy and sick soon, almost time to be reborn." she said softly and cooed her some more.

"Riv..." Roman trailed off and smiled. "Its mating season. She likes your red hair." She told Celes. She could resist she had to take a picture.

Celes smiled. "I know, and then she'll molt and turn into a pile of ashes and bam, rebirth." she said softly and smiled bigger. "Need her?"

"Yes. She needs to deliver my package. Come on you majestic bird. We have to send the kids their surprise."

River gave a whistle and nuzzled against Celes' head then hopped off. She switches up and landed on Roman's shoulder.

"Good girl." Roman cooed and brushed a finger over her breast. "Time to send Luke the package." She walked back into the kitchen.

"That was a pretty sight." Lee smiled. He looked into the room Celes was in. "Good morning."

Celes gave him a smile. "Good Morning." she said and crawled out of the spot. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Today is good. I would have liked to have slept in a little more but the smell of something good awakened me." He kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I woke up this morning and couldn't get back to sleep." she said and walked with him to the kitchen. "My mind is a little preoccupied." she shrugged.

"I hope not too occupied for this afternoon." Roman said as she wrapped a big box with string.

"What are you sending off?" Lee asked.

"Freshly made pillows and honey." Roman smiled and watched River fly away.

"Pillows and… Oh my God Roman, please tell me you made extra." Celes said eyes wide. She held onto Lee's arm and jumped in place. "Please, please, please." she begged.

"How could I make Pillows and nit make extra?" She giggled. "Goes to show you weren't paying very much attention to what I was doing." She pulled out a big baking pan full of them. "Tada!"

Celes grinned. "And now I must reward you for your sheer awesomeness." she said and walked up to her set the pan aside and kissed Roman and moaned and licked her lips and then dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned again as she pressed close.

Ronan moaned as she wrapped her arms around her. She giggled and pulled back, breathing heavy. "Eat your pillows." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I still want my morning nookie." she declared and sat down and started to eat.

Harry walked in and took a deep breath. "What is that awesome smell?" he asked as he walked over and kissed Celes' neck and then then growled into her neck playfully.

Celes giggled. "Roman made pillows of yummy!" she sang and kissed his cheek as his head hovered close to hers. "Go get you some." she said nudging him.

Harry chuckled and walked over and got himself some and then went back to the bar and started to eat. "These are yummy, as my dear little Celes would say."

"Hey, no good morning to me? No morning kiss? What the hell?" Roman said indignantly. "Given me back my pillows."

Harry chuckled and stood up over the bar and kissed her and ran a hand down her neck and grazed her breast and then moaned and sat back down. "Good morning Roman." he said.

Celes shivered. "Well that was nice." she said to Roman with a smile. "Can he keep the pillows now?"

"Yes you can have your pillows." Roman shook her head. "I can make breakfast if you want."

Celes looked at Lee and raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you going to let her cook? Or are you going to do it Chocolate/ Bear?" she asked him.

Alan walked in. "Food! I'm cooking, sit down." He told them. He took a deep breath. "This smells so good!"

Roman sat on Lee's lap and giggled. "New Mexican breakfast." She sang.

Lee chuckled, "Sounds good." He wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed her neck. He moaned against her neck.

Celes smiled. "Ooo, oh I am glad that Alan is here." she said and grinned and offered Harry a dripping piece of dough.

Harry took it and moaned a little as he licked her fingers off. "Yep, New Mexican breakfasts are the best… well after Hawaiian." he said licking his lips.

John walked in with Miles and Danger. "After Hawaiian what?" he asked as he plucked the two kids off his legs and put them in a seat. Danger almost had to sit on top of Miles these days but they didn't seem to mind.

"breakfasts." Roman giggled and poked Miles.

"Awe, Hawaiian ones are pretty good." he said sitting himself down.

"Well Alan is cooking today." Celes said to him and leaned over and kissed his bicep which is what she could reach and then poked Danger who was still half asleep.

Roman poked Miles and smiled. She turned to John and poked his side.

Alan smiled, "breakfast burritos, sound good. Smothered in chili." His mouth watered.

"I may have to kiss you Alan." Celes said and licked her lips at the idea of the burritos.

Roman giggled. "She really likes the New Mexican food."

"I do, I really, really do. I mean that summer in New Mexico… oh I'd like to do that again." she sighed. "Me, Ro, and a baby." she said kicking her legs happily.

Roman smiled.

"what did you girls do that summer?" Lee asked.

"It wasn't nothing crazy. We trained and when Cel got too tired ir testy I drove her into town." Roman smiled and shrugged.

"Oh and we thwarted a psycho nanny trying to kidnap my son." Celes added like it wasn't a big deal.

Harry choked a little on his food. "Wait, what?"

"Lucious sent the nanny to kidnap Lark. Of course instead of keeping a cool head she rushed in and got hurt."

"Hello, it was Alaric. And he was my first kid. I freaked out a little." she shrugged blushing a little. She still did that though, rushing in without thinking when her family was in danger.

"Yeah. But I was there to save the day." Roman sang.

Celes smiled at her. "You protected me from myself and others when we were younger." she said fondly to Roman and sighed. "So barring kidnappings I'd like to do New Mexico again. I'd even volunteer to help with your energy potions." she winked at Roman. "Oh and even be your sugar daddy again." she giggled at that comment.

Ro giggled and blushed.

"Sugar daddy?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled. "On our honeymoon at the house I had her every which way… she said if I was a guy she so would have been pregnant." she said smiling proudly.

Roman frowned again. "How is it I dress the part but she is the one that becomes dominant?"

"Because I am awesome, and because I am the one who taught you most of what you know." Celes winked with a giggle, she totally took pride in being the one who took some innocence out of their little group. "Come to think of it, I'm sort of made of awesome! I am a devirginator."

Lee chuckled, "Now she feels awesome about it."

Roman smiled and shook her read as more of the kids filtered.

"Morning!" Rain sang as she hopped up onto a stool.

James hopped up next to her. "Morning too." he said and poked Rain's belly.

She giggled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast burritos." Alan told her.

"Ooo." Miles said perking up a little at the thought.

"Oh now he becomes awake. You mention food and hes like a moth to the flame." Celes giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Sounds about right."

Roman giggled and poked Miles' side. She smiled when a grumpy looking Lana and Cello walked in. "Morning." she greeted them.

Bree and Albus followed a few minutes later looking equally as grumpy.

Harry leaned in so the adults could hear him only. "Our children are having inner issues." he said to them.

Celes smiled. "They will sort it out and if they need us they will come to us."

Roman nodded and helped Lana and Bree into a chair and helped Cello and Albie into a chair.

Celes watched them and then heard singing and John and Alan gave groans. "Here come the twins." she said with a giggle.

"Good Morning." the twins sang and then started in on a happy version of the Hogwarts song.

"Good morning!" Roman sang back.

"Mum, mum, mum." Hail sang. "Food. Vinny and I want food."

Vinny nodded. "Damon is napping, again. And we are hungry." she said bouncing with Hail.

Celes giggled. "Talk to Pop-pop, he's in charge." she said to them and moved over to sit on Harry's lap to make room for kids.

Harry wrapped his arms around Celes and buried his face in her ponytail at the back of her neck.

"Pop-pop! Food!"

"Well sit down." Alan chuckled and started to wrap burritos. "Who wants chilli and who don't?"

"Oh me, I want it slathered." Celes said with a little growl.

Harry chuckled. "I could go for chilli."

"No chilli for me, thanks." Miles said making a face.

"no chili for me either!" Rain pipped up.

Alan chuckled as he started adding chilling to the ones that wanted chili and passed out non chili to the ones that just wanted a burrito.

Celes watched as the room became silent while people ate Alan's food and she fought her urge to fill the silence. She ate her burrito happily.

After a bit Harry grinned as he finished off his second burrito. "So, whats the plan of the day?" he asked around and kissed Celes' neck.

"Celes and I are going to a luncheon with Scott." Roman said as she ate her last bite.

Harry looked at her. "Oh really?" he said.

Celes shook her head. "I'm excited. I love Scott. He is made of awesome. Hey have you heard from Dalton lately?" she asked Roman and received a round of growls from Harry and Lee.

Roman frowned at Lee and Harry. "He isn't bad. I would like you guys to know he is M.I. 6."

"Oh, whoopee." Lee said rolling his eyes.

John frowned, "Who is Dalton?" he asked.

"The boy that I dated for a while." Roman smiled. " _He took my virginity."_ she sent him.

John nodded not entirely sure he liked that but didn't say anything.

"Yeah guys, he has a license to kill." Celes giggled.

"He's not a double O is he?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. I like that." Roman told Celes. "License to kill. I want to be licensed to be kill. Do you think they will hire me as M.I. 6? Ooh! And then I can work with Dalton." She gave a little squeal.

Lee growled and pulled her hair so that she looked up and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and demanded a response.

Roman giggled and kissed him back then moaned.

Lee pulled back. "No you cannot." he told her.

"Why not? It will be fun! Oh, we need to invite him for Christmas. I haven't really heard from him. I know he married Lexie but I don't know if they had any kids."

Harry growled. "No." he said shortly.

Celes sighed. "That's horrible, you two. Dalton is not so bad and I'd like to point out that you two let Blaise be around all the time and he's the boy who…" she trailed off and looked at the kids. " _Took my virginity."_ she sent to them.

Harry growled again.

"But he is Lark's father. We don't have much choice in that."

Roman frowned. "Maybe I should have had a Dalton baby and he would have been around more often."

Celes actually gave a growl at that. "No." she said.

Harry chuckled. "So you can have a baby daddy but Roman can't huh?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lee added.

Celes stuck out her chin defiantly. "Yes, that is correct. I can have a baby daddy Roman can not, and it sure as hell can't be Dalton Gray." she said to them. "I may like having him around but had he gotten her pregnant back in school I'd have cut off his manhood." she said seriously.

Roman's mouth fell open in shock. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Part of her was hurt that she said it and the other part was just shocked.

Lee chuckled, "Well, that is… wow. I cannot comment on that. Harry, you got anything?"

"Duh, uh…" Harry said shocked as well.

Celes blushed a little and looked at Roman. " _That doesn't mean I wouldn't have been thrilled you were pregnant in general, Ro. He was just… sort of bad news when we were in school."_ she sent to her feeling her twinge of hurt.

" _No he was not! He was just stuck between a rock and a hard place. Nothing about him was bad. He just didn't understand and I didn't help by not explaining it to him."_ Roman got up. "If you will excuse me I need to work on some things." She growled at all of them. She grumbled to herself as she walked out the kitchen and went to her workroom, slamming it when she entered her room.

Lee winced. "Uh… did we take it too far?"

Alan looked at them. "Well, it wasn't a good sign, that was for sure." he shook his head and passed Lana a pillow with honey on it.

Celes gave a little wince of her own. "Sorry." she said and slid off Harry's lap. "He really isn't that bad." she said softly and went over to the fridge and got herself some juice. She mixed Mango and orange and went back to the bar but leaned on the other side and drank her juice feeling bad.

Alan watched her and helped Hail with his pillow. "Wasn't it Dalton that didn't give up on the thought that Ro was dead?" He asked. "I mean without him you and Harry wouldn't have found Ro or Lee." Although he understood the jealousy he didn't agree with what Celes had said. He looked straight at her and gave her that fatherly look that told her that she was wrong and had to go fix what she did wrong.

Celes gave a little flinch and set her cup down and ducked her head to hide her tears and walked from the kitchen. She reached out for Roman and found her in her workroom and sighed and sniffed and walked to it and heard music and sighed and pushed the door open.

Roman looked up at her and wiped her eyes. "What do you want? Come to tell me how Dalton was no good again?" She asked and turned around in her beanbag. "He wasn't bad! If anything I was bad to him. Besides you were the one that encouraged me to go out with him." She sniffed.

Celes sighed and walked in the door. She shut it and turned down the music with a wave of her hand. She walked over to the beanbag and sank down next to it and looked up into Roman's face. "I didn't… think. I'm sorry, I'm still learning how to think before I speak. John says my words have power and I need to be careful. I'm sorry. He wasn't bad, I just have an unfair biest of him during that time." she said and wiped Roman's cheeks. "I didn't mean it, not really… I mean come on Ro I really didn't mean it. The guy is the only reason I ever started to believe you were alive again. He saved us." she said to her.

Roman shook her head. "I felt you, Cel. You did mean it. You really did. He didn't do anything wrong to you. He was always respectful to you. He never crossed the line with you. Yeah sure he didn't like our relationship at the time, but that was only because he didn't understand it."

Celes sighed. "Ro… I told him all about it. He didn't want to give up on you then… I warned him and he just ignored me… I thought he was so dumb… I…" she sighed and shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Yes I meant it, because you are mine, and you were mine then. You are mine and I don't like the idea of someone touching what is mine unless I, you know, give permission." she said keeping her eyes shut as she tried to think about it. "If you had turned up pregnant with his child at that time, I would have been thrilled and so pissed at the same time."

Roman wiped her eyes. "I know that I'm yours. You are mine and I don't like other people touching you either. But when it came to Blaise getting you pregnant, I was more upset about his comment than the fact that it wasn't me or Harry, or Lee. You are thinking of the here and now. I know more than anything that Blaise isn't allowed to touch you. Just like Dalton isn't' allowed to touch me now. But then… it could have happened. It really could have happened. I wasn't using protection at the time. I didn't even know about protection…" Roman's frown deepened and she sat up. "What if Fred was still alive? Would you hate him that he got me pregnant?"

Celes flinched and stood up. "No I wouldn't." she clipped off and started out of the room. "Fred was different." she said and opened the door. "Dalton Gray gave you back to me and for that I will be forever thankful, but I didn't like how it ended or how he handled himself when you ended it. _That_ is why I get upset about it. Don't you ever compare him to Fred again it was different." she said and left the room slamming the door.

Roman jumped up and ran to the door. "Oh but it was okay for him to help me make Lee jealous?" She snapped at Celes. "Oh, my God, Celes! You are so… blinded by his past! You rather focus on how he handled things as a _boy_ than how he handled things as a _man_."

Celes whirled around with a little scream and in a flash was in Roman's face. "You told me what you were doing, and I knew it wasn't anything more than a ruse when you did that. That is different too. And you know what Roman…" she huffed and panted and then sighed and dropped her head onto her shoulder. "I don't want to argue about this anymore, I'm sorry for what I said." she whispered and kissed Roman's neck and then turned and started slowly away again wiping at her eyes as they spilled over.

Roman felt Celes jealousy and confusion of what had just happened and her frustration. "For the record, I wasn't going to jump him now." She whispered. "It was never my intention. I know we are not for each other and he knews we are not for each other. We talked it out the last time I saw him. It was why he was okay with me using him. I just don't understand why you are so focused on the bad. You even helped me look for someone for him. Bloody hell, he helped with the surprise wedding! Its like you pushed all that aside just to focus on the bad. Why?" she asked. "I don't understand that part."

Celes shut her eyes and stopped. "Because its too soon." she whispered. "I don't… I don't want to talk about other things… make jokes about what could have been, because yesterday we could very well be a what could have been today. And I know it happy and things are good but what happened, happened. It didn't just magically go away." she said softly not turning to look at Roman. She wiped her cheeks and cried a little harder. "So I focused on Dalton in the negative light. I'm sorry okay, just… leave it. Go find Lee, let him make you feel better. My mind is just… I don't know. I'm happy I am, I'm just worried and I'm preoccupied." she sighed and ran her hand down her face. "I'm really sorry." she said again before she started to walk again.

Roman frowned at her. She bit her lower lip. "I don't want Lee to make me feel better. This is our thing. I want you to make me feel better." She whispered. "You need to talk it out. I know you do, or you are just going to snap again."

Celes sniffed and turned around and looked at her. She took a shuddering deep breath. "I'm happy to have Harry back, and you. And John, poor guy, got stuck in the middle of all this. But…" she looked down at the ground. "Roman I know that this attack was on you, and that it was all about getting to you… but I got hurt too. And apart of me is still hurting and confused. I finally got all of Lee and do you know what happened? We lost you." she cried harder. "What does that really say about our relationship?" she sighed and shut her eyes. "I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to say anything. I don't want to think about it. Things are happy and I need to just be happy." she sighed and shook her head.

Roman looked at her. "You do need to just be happy. You are thinking too much into this. You don't want to let it go and move on. Want to know why? Because you got what you always wanted, and that was all of Lee. You got what was supposed to be mine. Celes… I don't get all of Harry. You get that. You get all of Harry, I do not. But that is something that I don't understand either. Why do you need _all_ of us? Why can't you just be happy with the way things are? John has a special relationship with you… So does Lee, so do I. But yet… you want more. Why can't you see you can't have more. This relationship can't… it can't be like that. If it is there will be cause of jealousy. Dont you just want something special to call your own? Something that they give you that you know they can't give to the other?"

Celes sighed heavily and gave a growl. "Roman, I don't. I don't get all of Harry, or Lee, or you, I get all of John. And I _am_ happy. God, I just think about things a little more than you do. I don't like to just leave things. I can't. I… I'm hurt not because he opened up to me and then it got torn away from me, I'm upset because before all the magic shit we finally got it. It was finally working we found our rhythm. And I'm terrified that because magic _made_ him open to me that it won't be. So yes I'm stuck in my head, but when am I not? Its how I process. And now I'm doing the other part which is blowing up and expressing my fears. I just don't want what Mona did to mess up what we worked so hard to make happen. So I'm just…" she growled again and frowned. "Stop asking that, I understand why I can't have all of you. But I am always going to give all of myself to all of you." she sighed and went over to the wall and slid down it and pressed her forehead to her knees. "Its who I am, I love with every single piece of myself. I always have."

Roman squared her shoulders. She walked over to Celes and pulled her up to her feet and slapped her. "Stay out of your head!" she told her. She looked into her eyes. "I love you Celes Diggory. Since when Do I not give you all of me? Since when? You are so insecure about all of us except for Harry. Do you know that my insecurities lies with you and Lee?"

Celes sighe and smiled a little. "I do. But if ye slap me again I won't talk to or touch ye for a week." she growled. "And I do have insecurities about Harry, I just don't let them get to me as often because…" she shrugged. "I just don't. I don't know why. Look can we just not talk about this anymore. I'm fine, I will be fine." she said and then she seized Roman's face with her hands and gave her a fierce kiss. "I love you too." she said.

Roman giggled. She wrapped her arms around her and looked at her with concern. "Do you promise? Cause i swear you have me at the point were I just want to jump up and down and throw a fit. You being in your head is driving me crazy. We are happy. Yes there was soemthing bad that happened but it wasn't us… it was a spell. We aren't going to just forget it happened and move on and allow Mona to attack again. No, we are regrouping and by doing that we still need to celebrate your birthday and fix the hurt." She pressed her forehead to hers. "I love you. I know you were hurt becuase you were stuck in the middle, but… its over now… don't think too much on the hurt or you will never heal. Its like you keep peeling the scab and you refuse to let the cut heal. Don't do that."

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm really sorry." she whispered and kissed her and moaned. She pulled away and panted a little. "Oh jeez." she moaned and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled and sighed into her kissed. She pulled back. "I mean it! I'll even shake you and do the whole Shark Tale spill." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Lee shook me enough for six life times. I'm good, really I promise." she said and kissed her again. She moaned and brought Roman's hands around and made her tuck them into her back pockets and moved closer wrapping her arms around Roman's neck.

Roman giggled and kissed her back with a moan herself.

"So, are you two going to just stay in the hall and snog all day?" Lee asked.

Celes waved her hand and pulled away a little. "Go away." she giggled and kissed Roman again.

Harry dipped his hands in his pockets. "Hall, public place, Cel. We should not have to go away." he chuckled.

"Oh, my, such public display. What are we ever going to do?" John teased. "Celes you are so scandals. I don't know if I could ever be in school with you." he chuckled.

Roman giggled and then laughed as she pulled back. "Apparently, we are putting on a scandalizing show."

Celes giggled and kissed Roman again and looked at John. "Oh you would have loved being in school with me baby. I was fun." she winked and moaned a little as she looked at all three boys. "You three are to cease and desists being hot." she declared.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Lee said.

John shook his head. "Come on, Pockets. I get the privilege of dressing you for your lunch date."

Celes' eyes widened. "Really? Ooo." she said and kissed Roman one more time and then grinned and walked over to the boys. She gave Harry a kiss, Lee a kiss on the chin and then looked up at John. "Take me away." she said holding her arms out for him to pick her up.

"I swear you are worse than the kids!" He teased and picked her up.

"Don't you just like how she kept kissing Ro every time she said something." Lee teased and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "Its fun, you should try it." she winked at him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So John's going to dress Celes, I'll go take care of the kids and Lee and Roman can have a snog. Sounds good to me." he said.

"No!" Roman put up her hands before Lee could take a step. "I have to make myself pretty for Celes. So not teasing today."

Lee groaned, "You are killing me Ro."

"Hey, if someone would have allowed me to do as I liked last night maybe you would have had a good time." She said.

Lee snorted. "Yeah right." He turned to Harry. "You know what she did? She fell asleep. Then had the nerve to say she wasn't even tired and that she had plans for me. All the while still snoring."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry mate, that sucks when they do that." he said to Lee. "Come on, you can re-enforce your cooties story with Albie and Cello." he said to Lee. "And if you're real nice to me maybe I'll even let you have a little snog on the side." he laughed.

"Oh, Baby! You are so good to me." Lee said and wrapped his arms around Harry. "What will I ever do without you?"

"Wither away into nothingness, I know I'm the center of your universe. Its okay." he chuckled as they started to walk away.

John chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't mind making that a threesome later!" he called after them.

Roman shivered. "Evil men." She said and shook her head.

Celes shivered and looked up at John. "You sir, are teasing us and it is… hot." she said and kissed his neck with a little moan.

"Still evil!" Roman said.

John chuckled, "Come on, Pockets. We have to get you nice and pretty for your lunch date."

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "Love you!" and then she laid back in John's arms. "Take me away, John Keluipei!" she declared.

John chuckled and shook his head. He took them to their room and set her down in the bathroom. "Ro said something fun, cute, and light."

"Oh? I wonder what this lunch is going to entail." she said and looked up at him and ran her hands up his chest. "So whats fun, cute, and light?" she asked.

"Well I picked out three dresses. I wasn't sure what would be good." He went to the closet and pulled out all three dresses. "You pick." He said holding out a yellow dress, green and white, and a pink dress."

Celes' automatic was to go with the green dress, the yellow one was pretty too but she really like the pink one. "The pink." she said touching it. "Its so beautiful. I'd like to wear that one I didn't even know I owned it." she looked up at him with a smile. "Do I get a bath too?" she asked.

He smiled. "Uh, I guess so. Ro said I had to dress you. I don't really know what it entails."

Celes took the dresses from him and put them on the bed and then took his hands and backed back into the bathroom pulling him along. "Well first you have to clean me." she said softly and brought his hands down to help her out of her t-shirt and pants. "So you turn on the water and wash my hair, my body." she giggled a little. "And then you comb my hair, and I can do it if you don't want to, and then you put me in the dress." she said shrugging as she pushed off her pants. "Easy as that."

"Oh this is right!" John said as he looked her up and down. "She is teasing me with you!"

Celes giggled. "Probably, a little." she shivered a little and turned and bent over slowly and turned on the water, she looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"This isn't right!" he growled. He picked her up and sat her in the tub. "I'm going to get her back for this. And you! Oh, I'm so going to get you back for this too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Teasing… she devils."

Celes giggled. "Yes, that would be us." she said happily. She stood up on her knees in the water and kissed him again and moaned and then sat back down. "Cleaning time." she sang to him as she watched him.

He gave a growl but proceeded to bathe here. He washed her body and left her hair for last. He made his hands slowly caress her so that she was teased as well. If he had to go through the torture so did she. When she was shivering with need he poured a small pitcher of water of her head and chuckled. "Time to wash your hair." He teased.

"Oh… you." she said and panted and moaned pressing her legs together and rubbing them. "Oh… jeez…" she shut her eyes wishing he'd touch her. "I may have to kill Roman myself." she looked up at him.

John chuckled. "Now you will be thinking of me." He chuckled again. He leaned down and kissed her. He used his magic self to enter her core with his fingers. "Better?"

Celes shivered and spread her legs and moaned as she held onto his neck and dropped her head back. "J-John." she moaned and looked at him. "Please…" she rolled her hips a little.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her. He kissed down her neck and moaned. "We only have time for this. So you better enjoy it." He growled. He pumped his fingers faster into her and then press the heel of his hand into her clit.

Celes whimpered and gave little moans and spread her legs a little wider. She shut her eyes and rolled her hips. She pressed her lips together and her whimpers got louder as she grew closer and closer to her orgams. She looked at him and moaned and whimpered and leaned up and kissed him, she was going to find him later, and she was going to think about him and his magic hands for the rest of the day. She gave a squeal and squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm hit.

John kissed and and took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. He moaned as he also enjoyed the taste of her.

Celes shivered and moaned and nipped his bottom lip. "I'm going to find you later…" she panted. "I...God!" she moaned again and kissed him again.

He chuckled. "You do that." He told her. "Time for you to get dressed." He drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel. "Go and do your thing. I need a cold shower."

Celes gave him a pained look. "I'm sorry." she said and kissed him and shivered and moaned. "Okay, I have to go get dressed before I invite myself to your shower and make myself late." she shivered and kissed him one more time and left the bathroom still shaking a little with need. She pulled on the pink dress and then dried her hair a little more and then sat down and opted to put the frame around her face in pin curls which she'd take out after magically drying her hair. Which she did and let her hair fall into curls around her shoulders and waist and smiled at her reflection.

John walked out rubbing his head with a towel and wearing jeans. He looked over to Celes and smiled. "Oh, don't you look pretty."

Celes blushed and stood up. "You think?" she asked picking up the end of the dress and then dropping it. She gave him a coy smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Yes I do think you look pretty." He shook his head and smiled as he pulled on a shirt and brushed through his hair. "Ready?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Yes." she said and summoned a pair of strappy heels to go with the dress and pulled them on. "Thank you, John." she said and took his arm and leaned her head on it. They walked back down to the kitchen and Celes grinned. She felt better, John did that. Made her feel better, and she had him completely he was all her's when she wanted him. She giggled at her sheer stupidity on the matter and shook her head. She bounced on her toes and fished her stool out of John's pocket and made it bigger and stood up on it and kissed him. "Really, thank you. I love you." she said and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, so going to find you later." she said against his lips.

John chuckled, "Well I'll be here." He kissed her. "You have fun okay? I mean it."

Celes smiled. "I will, I really, really will." she kissed him again and sighed and then pressed her forehead to his a minute and then grinned and kissed him quickly and hopped off her stool made it small picked it up and slipped it back into his pocket letting her hand linger.

Roman hopped down the stairs wearing a white 50's style halter dress with pink and blue vines and pink and blue butterflies. Her hair was in waves that framed her face. She smiled at Celes. "I knew you would go for the pink!" she giggled. "Its perfect!"

"It is, oh I love your dress! God this is so…" she trailed off and spun a pirouette and grinned when the dress went up a little. "Love it!" she sang.

Roman laughed as she pulled on light blue heels. "Well, good, this is going to be so much fun. Scott and i thought about this for a while and now we get to do it!" She gave a little squeal.

Lee walked in with Harry. "Well look at you two, all dressed and pretty looking."

Harry nodded. "Very, very pretty looking." he said.

Celes giggled and hugged Roman and then looked at them. "See the pink actually compliments my hair. I love it." she giggled.

"You are welcome!" Roman told her. She turned to John and smiled. "Have fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

John chuckled. "Yes, actually we did. Now Celes will be thinking of me all afternoon. I'll be there in the back of her mind." he grinned but there was an edge in his words that Roman's tease was quite successful.

Celes giggled and blushed. "He had to take a cold shower." she whispered in Roman's ear.

Roman's smile grew bigger. "I believe that is a point for me. The great sex god had to take a cold shower. Ha-ha!"

"The point should not count because you used Celes against me." he said simply.

Celes giggled. "Oh the point so counts."

" _Totally_ counts. Then again, we can always go to beach and I can sit over your face again." She laughed and squealed as she hopped away from him. "Welcome to the game of teasing." She gave a bow.

Lee shook his head, "So don't feel sorry for you. I know that game and that games…" He gave a growl of his own and shook his head again.

"Is being constantly played?" Celes asked him innocently batting her eyes up at Lee.

Harry chuckled. "Harlot."

"Caveman." Celes retorted with a giggle.

Roman shook her head. "I don't think I like that nickname for Celes." she told Harry. "Its not cool."

Harry frowned. "Then what should I call her?" he asked. "You are a nymph, she is… a she devil but that's more of Lee's wording for the two of you." he shrugged. "I guess I'll think on it."

Celes giggled. "Well I know what he means." she shrugged and kissed Roman's cheek. "But thank you for coming to my defense." she said to her.

Roman shrugged, "Well if she isn't affected by it then you can continue calling her that… just not when I'm in the room. I really don't like." She wrapped an arm around Celes and kissed her cheek. "She is my Cel-Bear." She sighed. "Okay, gives us a kiss. Scott should be here any second now."

Harry chuckled and stepped forward and kissed Celes with a moan and then her neck. Then he kissed Roman and nipped her bottom lip. "I'll still think on it." he said to her and stepped back to make room for Lee.

Lee wrapped her arms around Ro and kissed her as he dipped her.

Roman squealed and held onto his shoulders.

"You behave. Lord knows what kind of trouble you and Scott are going to cause." He told her and then kissed Celes.

"Trouble? We never got into trouble." Roman protested.

Lee snorted, "With you there is a first time for everything."

Celes giggled. "He has a point." she said and kissed Roman's cheek.

John stepped forward and kissed Roman lifting her a little off her feet and keeping his hands hovering right below her breasts. He set her down. "Little tease." he shook his head.

Roman frowned and looked down. "Trying to tease me, I see." She looked up at him. "Its not going to work." She sang. "You got to do better than that. And thank you for the compliment."

John just chuckled and shook his head. "It will work one day." he said and reached out and traced her vein he liked to lick. "And I have all these nifty tricks you like." he winked.

She shivered. "Oh… I shall learn them all and it will be war." She shivered again and then rubbed her neck. "Now, kiss Celes." she told him and heard a knock on the door.

John chuckled and kissed Celes.

Celes giggled and kissed him back and then wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. "So, so going to find you later." she murmured against his lips as she heard Roman let Scott in the house.

"Don't say it, prove it." John told her and kissed her again.

"Scott!" Roman squealed and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"You know, if I didn't know he was gay I would totally be upset with the whole jumping into the arms thing." Lee grumbled to Harry. "I mean, has she jumped into your arms?"

Harry glanced at Lee and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe once." he said with a shrug.

Celes grinned at Scott. "Hi!" she said.

"Well hello to you too!" Scott greeted and hugged Celes. "Oh, I love your dress! The pink is so cute!" He said. "What about me? Like my outfit?" he wore jeans that were tucked at his ankles, a white t-shirt, and a royal blue letterman's sweater. "I was going to go for the red and white letterman's sweater but that was so Grease. So I thought I would switch it up a little."

"You know, I like it. Its says fifties and Darren Criss but… you got jeans that _actually_ fit." Roman told him.

Celes giggled. "He looks hot, you can say it. He looks hot." she said and giggled more. "You know Lee, for a guy pretending to be gay who isn't gay you have most excellent taste in men." she noted glancing at him.

Scott snorted. "No he didn't. I was the one that attached myself to him. He needed help and I needed help. So he was stuck with me. Then once I realized he had _no_ fashion, I had to teach him everything I know. One of my best students, if you don't mind me saying." He smiled.

Lee groaned.

Roman laughed and looked at Lee. "So all the primping and having to look good came from Scott?"

"Every single one of them. Had to beat it into him for years! There would be days we were late because I had to make him go back and change. Over and over and over again. He wouldn't listen to me the first time when I laid out his clothes. Hardhead he was. Had to start a few of my concerts late because of him." Scott said folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey, don't you all have a lunch to get to?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I'm torn. I want to hear more but I want to go to the lunch. What about you?" Roman asked Celes as she giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "Oh I am torn too." She leaned into Roman and Scott. "So he had to be taught, but… look at Harry. He does that all on his own." she said in a loud whisper.

Harry chuckled and nudged Lee. "I get all my good dressing habits from this one." he nodded to Lee. "I don't take any credit for my good dressing… er besides dressing for the Ministry."

"Ha! See Harry had to be thought too." Lee pointed out.

"Oh, how about we go to lunch and talk more about how Lee would mess up on the dressing." Roman giggled as she bounced on her toes.

"Oh, we can do that." Scott held out his arm for Ro and then for Celes. "See ya later slob monster." He winked at Lee.

Lee groaned again.

"Slob monster? Oh, that is so cute!" Roman squealed as she walked out with Scott and Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh, I like that. Slob monster… oh that's good." she said and looked up at Scott. She'd not spent a whole lot of time around him over the years and she didn't care much for his little sister anymore. But the few minutes of solid exposure to him she found herself loving him more and more.

"Oh, yes. And when We were late I had to threaten him. I'd tell him I would introduce him as my little Slob Monster and lover. You best believe he went back into the room and changed." He giggled. "Oh! Onto lunch, ready?" he asked.

Celes laughed. "Yes, I'm ready!" she said happily giggling. "You ready,Ro?"

"I've been ready for this since yesterday!" Roman giggled. "Beam us away Scotty!"

Scott laughed and shook his head. They apparated and then walked out of an ally. "So we got together and found out a lot of wizards get together and has this fair. Its like a Renaissance fair but its all 1950s." he told her. "Everyone dresses up as if they are in the 50s. They even changed their names. So we decided Ro will be Rose so you can still call her Ro. I am still Scott. Go figure my name would be one of the popular names." He smiled. "And then we decided to go with Sheril for you, but call you Cel because it could be a childhood nickname."

Celes giggled and looked around. "Well this is just, awesome!" she squealed and gave a little jump. "Oh I could kiss you, this is just…" she trailed off and hugged Scott and then looked at Roman. "You know in the fifties our type of relationship was frowned upon, is it like that here? I want to be able to kiss you without people being scandalized and making comments."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Its still frowned upon. But you know, I hear that if we share a soda its an indirect kiss." She giggled.

"Awe, that is so sweet!" Scott said.

Celes giggled. "Don't you know, Scott, we are the cutest couple around. Can it be cherry chocolate?" she asked Roman.

"A cherry chocolate soda. Oh yes! I want to try that." Roman siad and bounced a little.

Scott smiled, "Okay so the plan is to go, ride a few rides, play a few games and then have lunch. Oh, I want cotton candy!" he said.

"Oh! Get the pink kind Scott!" Celes said excitedly following him. "Then we should go on the egg scrambler first!"

"I want to do the horsey ride!" Roman said excitedly.

Scott gave a little squeal and kissed Ro's cheek. "Isn't she so cute!"

Celes squealed and kissed her other cheek. "The cutest! We can do horses first. Cotton candy and horsey ride for Ro!" she declared and kissed her cheek again. "Lets do this." she said looking like a short little determined solder on a mission.

Scott chuckled. "She is cute too."

"I know." Roman giggled. They bought the cotton candy and shared it amongst each other. "Sugar that melts into the mouth is my kind of sugar!"

"Any kind of sugar is your kind of sugar." Celes teased as she ate some of hers and gave a tiny moan. "Its like… a cloud of yummy. I mean who comes up with this? God its really good."

"Hey, she really does say 'yummy'!" Scott chuckled.

"Yummy is my trademark. I've never had cotton candy before!" Celes squealed and ate more and moaned again. "Its so yummy. We need to get a maker for the house." she said decidedly.

Roman giggled. "The kids will go wild over it. Oh! I'll have to send some to the kids. Luke will go wild with it."

"Oh yes, Albie will love it you know." Celes winked and giggled.

"Yes he would. Oh! Horsey time!" Roman bounced like a little kid. "What is this ride called again?"

"Marry go round." Scott supplied. They got tickets and then entered the line.

"You are so adorable Ro. I just want to squeeze you and take you home and use you as a stuffed animal right now." Celes said squealing and wrapping her arms around her.

Roman giggled. "This is so fun. I can't help it. I know this is your birthday but this is just so exciting! You know, I have never been to a fair before. Can we ride the wheel thing next?... Uh, I mean, it that is what you want to do."

"Ferris wheel? Sure! Its not as high as the Eye. I went up in that with Lee. But it'll be fun. Oh when we get to the top we should kiss… no one will see." Celes giggled.

"Ah, you and Lee rode the eye? I wanted to ride the eye." Roman gave a pout. "Oh! And the rollercoaster! this is going to be so fun!" she squealed.

Celes grinned. "Oh I love you. Ive never been to a real carnival either. Just on the Eye and the little bazaar along the Thames and the World Cup fourth year." she shrugged and when it came their turn they ran onto the ride like little kids dragging Scott with them.

Scott laughed as he help them onto the horses. "Sidesaddle, sweetie." he told Roman and kissed her cheek.

"Oh." Roman adjusted herself. "You know what I miss? Riding horses. The summer before fourth year I rode. That was so much fun."

Celes smiled and shrugged as she sat herself sidesaddle like she had been taught. "I took lessons from the age three until I started at Hogwarts it was apart of mine and Draco's training." she said and grinned. "I'd rather ride astride and did every chance I got."

"Is that bareback, cause I found I enjoyed that. I would sneak out at night to do so, hair wild and barefoot."

Scott chuckled, "Wild as always."

Celes giggled. "Astride just means one leg on either side, and I did it that way too. But when I was in lessons it was _always_ sidesaddle. Mother didn't think a lady should sit astride ever." she said.

"Oh, one of those mother's, eh?" Scott asked. "Father was like that. Always talkin about you need to do this, you need to do that. A man is this, a man is that. Mother… mother was a good woman. I loved my mother."

Celes nodded. "I heard about that." she whispered. "I'm sorry. Losing a mother is… not easy."

Roman nodded. "But we have done well for ourselves, haven't we?"

Celes gave her a brilliant smile. "My life started when you came into it." she said simply, it was a fact. She was an oppressed little girl until Roman breathed life into her. "We've done fantastic, and so has Scott. Famous, married to the man of his dreams. You must really like the strong silent types." she teased.

"Oh, please, silent? He _talks_ non stop!" He chuckled.

Roman giggled. "But he has to if he needs to keep up with you."

Scott stuck out his tongue. "But what about you? You need four to keep up with you."

"That is because I'm awesome!" she sang.

Celes giggled. "Yeah, she is pretty awesome. And its just how it is." She shrugged. She knew Scott pretty much knew everything.

He chuckled, "I will admit I really did enjoy watching you all. It was interesting to see a story unfold."

"The story is still unfolding, my little romantic." Celes giggled.

"Oh, I know. I look forward to getting Lee's letters." He smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me, will you be Bree and Lana's godfather? They are totally the center of attention. Bree is just like Celes and Lana… well lets just say she got my temper and jealousy." She sighed. "Those two are just… a handful. And gossips!"

Celes smiled. "You didn't mention you wanted Scott as their Godfather." she said to Roman.

Roman turned to her. "Yes I did. The day at the ice cream shop before I left on my walk about." She frowned at Celes. "I think your last pregnancy really took your memory."

Celes wrinkled her nose and thought about it and nodded. "I had more pregnancy brain moments during Zoe's pregnancy didn't I? Well I like it, yes Scott would you like to be my Baby precious and little Lana's Godfather." she asked him.

"Baby precious?" Scott asked.

"She was attached to Bree when she was born." Roman told him. "But its okay, cause I did the same with Cello. And at the time she loved the idea too have you as their godfather too. I would just like to point that out too."

"Ah, okay. I would love to be their godfather." Scott smiled.

Celes grinned. "Good, that's good. Now we can tell Lee and he can groan about it… well actually he liked it didn't he?" she asked really not remembering that well. She screwed up her face and slid off the plastic horse when the ride came to an end and really thought about her last pregnancy. She really had a lot of memory loss from it. She frowned a little and walked off the ride with Scott and Roman.

"So, ferris wheel, roller coaster, and lunch?" Scott asked.

Celes smiled. "Sounds good, lead on Mr. Scotty." she said taking his arm and grabbing Roman's hand out of habit and comfort.

Roman held her hand and held Scott's hand. They rode the ferris wheel and then screamed around the roller coaster. She found she enjoyed that one better and vowed to have one or ride ever roller coaster she could think of. They made their way to a dinner and slid into a booth. "Chocolate soda time. Chocolate soda time." Roman sang.

"Cherry chocolate soda time." Celes giggled and squealed. "Oh this is just awesome. The friggen awesomest." she said and for ten seconds while she said that she sounded completely american.

Roman and Scott both laughed. "Yes, she has been living with you."

Celes looked at them and smiled. "Yep, I have. She's mine." she said taking Roman's hand and smiling at her fondly.

Roman smiled and held her hand. "Sow what are we going to eat. I want a cheeseburger, fries and and a _cherry_ chocolate soda."

"I can go for the same." Scott smiled.

Celes giggled. "All sounds yummy to me." she said.

Roman bounced in her seat after they put their orders in. "Oh, this is awesome. I really love this. We will have to do this again." She poked at the jukebox and smiled. "I seen something like this but a bigger one, while watching Grease."

"Oh," Scott pulled out some change. "I made sure to load down with change just for this. I love anything dealing with music. Here," He gave her a coin. "Pick a song, put the coin in and then press the letter and number combination." He smiled and turned to Celes. "So how have you been?" he asked her.

"I've been good… er, overall. A lot better since yesterday, everything is clicking back into place now." she sighed happily. "I'm sure you know… what went down but yesterday… everything sort of fixed." she smiled bigger. "I mean… yeah everything fixed. And how are you and Gregg."

"Well that's good." He smiled. "Very good. I'm so happy that it is."

Celes smiled and bounced a little and held out her arms. "See!" she squealed showing him her mating marks after making them appear. "See, best birthday gift ever."

Scott chuckled, "I do see. They are very pretty. I sometimes envy you guys. I wish I was marked." He shrugged. "But then again, I enjoy hearing the drama… not being apart of the drama."

"Your own private soap opera, we are." Celes giggled and looked up at him with a little curious look. "So, do you see your sister?" she asked.

"Not as often." He gave a sad smile. "She is married to Nevill and has three kids. The last I saw her we had somewhat of an argument. So during Christmas I just send the gifts instead of visiting."

"Taking on my stubbornness, are we?" Roman teased.

Celes smiled. "I think we all do when we need it." she said to Roman winking at Scott. "You should patch things up, siblings are precious and you never know what's going to happen." she said to him touching his arm and rubbing her thumb over it soothingly.

He raised his chin. "She said hurtful things that were uncalled for. She can apologize first."

Celes smiled and grabbed his chin and squished his face and made a pouty face at him. "So serious." she teased. She let go of his face and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes it takes someone saying something to get things going. You don't have to forgive her before you want to, but you should at least try to talk to her. You have...er, nieces and Nephews." she shrugged and then poked his cheek and grinned. "Think about it, we don't have to talk about it anymore." she said to him.

He nodded then smiled over to Roman. "What song did you pick?" He asked.

"Rockin' Robin." Roman smiled. She bumped her shoulder into his. "Oh, so tell us more about your 'Slob Monster'." She giggled.

Scott smiled bigger. "Oh, well, I had to make him a color scheme so that he knew what would go and what didn't go. A good lot that did." He roll his eyes. He couldn't figure out so he ended up tossing it."

Celes giggled. "Well he's gotten a lot more stubborn then because he doesn't really do that anymore. Slob monster…" she giggled and shook her head. "You know, I think I only saw him in robes until… our fifth year. He walked me back to the flat he wore normal clothes then." she shrugged. "I guess I was distracted though, because I don't remember."

Roman smiled. "He always did the safe thing of wearing jeans and some shirt. Jeans always goes well with anything." she giggled. "Even then it was hot." She sighed as she leaned back and thought on those days.

"Do you need a moment?" Scott teased.

Celes giggled. "Give her a minute maybe we will get a daydream out of it." she said watching Roman. She thought on those days and honestly aside from falling for him she didn't remember too much about Lee's physical appearance. She didn't remember Harry's much either, well at least their clothing.

"Oh, the famous daydreams." Scott chuckled.

Roman giggled. "Yes, the famous daydream."

"The daydreams that drive some rather hot… things to happen to me. I tend to like them." Celes giggled.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't mind seeing a few." He teased and poked Roman's cheek.

Roman giggled, "Sorry, private screenings only."

"Well, that sucks."

Celes giggled and when the cute little waitress came with their orders. Celes sighed after she left and looked at Roman. "So, lovely wife, what else do you have planned?" she asked her with a smile.

"You know, you kind of suck at this whole keeping a ruge." Roman giggled. "We are undercover." she shook her head and added ketchup to her plate. "How about we play a few games?" she asked.

Celes smiled sheepishly. "Its a good thing I'm not working for Harry." she said and shrugged. "What games were you thinking?" she asked as she shivered suddenly when the thought of role playing reminded her of John.

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. We will have to see." she tilted her head to the side. "Oh, just enjoy the day. We aren't mapping anything out. We are going to do what we want." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "Alright, alright. I can fly by the seat of my pants." she said winking as she snagged a chip from Roman's plate and ate it happily.

"Hey! You have your own fires!" Roman told her.

"I know but I just love eating your food, it taste better." she teased.

"That is my line too!" Roman smiled and shook her head.

Scott smiled, "Awe, you two are so cute!"

Celes smiled at him catching her tongue ring in her teeth. "You think?" she asked and looked at Roman. "I think we are pretty cute too." she said and took another chip.

Roman smiled as she drank her soda and gave a moan. "This is good! we need to make this at home!"

Celes drank some of hers and gave her own moan. "Yes, yes we do. Mmm chocolate… cherries… so good." she said and grinned when Roman's song started and started to bounce. "Oh we should swing dance." she said excitedly.

"I'll dance with you!" Scott said and started to bounce out the booth, scooting Celes out. "Come on!" he said excitedly.

Celes giggled and let Scott lead her through a dance. She found he was a very good dancer and enjoyed it. She giggled when they did a couple technically harder moves and received applause, and of course people started to recognize Scott.

Scott smiled as he danced with Celes. He laughed and turned her a few times. When the song ended he breathed and laughed. "Oh, that was fun!" He gave a few autographs and then politely told a group of people he was enjoying his time alone with some close friends.

Roman smiled as she put her camera away. "Oh, that was awesome. I got a show, I love it!" She gave Celes a big kiss on the cheek.

Celes giggled and looked at her and Scott. "I could be a performer, I could do it." she nodded.

"You got some pretty good moves." He told her.

"She will be teaching part time at Hogwarts." Roman supplied. "Dance class. She did so before, so some of the kids are excited that she will be back."

"Oh, that sounds nice! I wish they had dance class while I was there!" Scott smiled.

Celes laughed. "We all do I think, even Draco." she said. "He can tap dance so well its almost like watching one of the greats do it. He sings too, in falsetto sometimes, I know someone would like that." she looked at Roman.

"He sings? Oh, I have got to send him a letter demanding I hear him sing." Roman said making note of it.

Scott laughed. "Wow. Lee said you have grown close. It must really be a sight to see."

Celes smiled. "He's apart of our connection… but its more like the kids connection than the five of our connection." she said. "And he's a healer at my clinic now."

"Lee was telling me about that. I wouldn't peg him for one. I'm glad that he has finally got something. I bet its interesting to have him in the connection."

Roman laughed, "Yeah, we sometimes forget that he is and well, you know how Celes and I are. We like to tease the boys. So when the kids are around or if we are in separate rooms we use the connection to talk to each other. Well it can get really interesting. Poor Draco had to remind us that we were broadcasting it to him as well."

"And Di, let us not forget Di." Celes giggled. "They are soul-mates like Ro and I. It was the only way to fix the damage of permanently separating him from Sune."

"Awe yes. I remember that." Scott smiled at Roman.

"I'm good. Really I am. Draco and I have came to an agreement where we both miss him. He was bad… but… he was different. And as the days go by I believe my box is helping him. I really do believe that."

Celes rubbed her arm. "When he comes back, and he will, it'll be good… we just may have to change his appearance… darker hair maybe so he doesn't look so much like Draco." she giggled. Now that she thought on it, she saw that he could be good. She had missed it and wasn't very nice about it.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. I think his whole appearance will change."

"Well, I hope I get to meet the nice version of him." Scott smiled.

"I'm sure you will." Celes said happily, she drank more of her soda and sighed. "This is good. Good birthday." she sighed. "One of my best." she winked at Roman.

"That is because we," She indicated Scott and herself. "Are made of awesome!" She sang. She smiled as she sat back and drank her chocolate soda.

Celes giggled. "Hey, I'm awesome too." she said still giggling. "But yes, you two are made of awesome." she took the straw out of her soda and put it in Roman's and drank while she did with a little smile looking into her eyes.

"Ah! No! Get your own!" Roman protested. "First my fries and now my soda. Oh, you will pay dearly for this."

Celes sighed a little. "I just wanted…" she trailed off and looked around and then sighed and took her straw back and drank her own soda quietly.

"You wanted what?" Roman asked. She pushed her soda way just in case Celes wanted that. "It was a new kind of sweet and she wanted to make it last… as much as possible.

"To kiss you." she said softly and drank more of her soda.

"Oh!" Roman said. She sighed as she drank her soda and passed it to her. " _You really do suck at subtle."_ she teased.

Celes gave a sheepish smile. " _I can rock at it sometimes."_ she sent back and blushed a little drinking a little of Roman's soda.

"Well, not today you can't." She chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. "But you are cute. Oh! I saw one of those milk bottles games we were knock them down. I want a stuffed animal."

"I can win you stuffed animal, if you are willing to let me be the guy for a few minutes." Celes giggled and hugged her back taking in her scent. She calmed and felt better, as she always did when in contact with Roman. "Or Scott could win them for us if hes willing to be a little butch." she said to Scott with a giggle.

Scott laughed, "I can show off a little. I don't mind. Besides, if I can get a kiss from the both of you after the date, I can rub it in Lee's face." He chuckled.

"You have a deal, Scotty!" Roman said and giggled.

"Oh, I can do that." Celes giggled and bounced in her seat happily. "We get to kiss Scott." she sang to Roman.

"I know right? We so have to pick on Harry about this." Roman giggled. She finished her soda and then paid for their meal. They walked around looking at the side shows and played some games. Scott had managed to win them both a teddy bear. Ro didn't know what it was but she just felt like a little kids. She really enjoyed her time with Scot and Celes. She had looked at Scott like a big brother and she just enjoyed it hanging around. Ro bought an ice cream cone for her and Celes to share. Although they were supposed to be playing the undercover couple Celes found it hard to keep from touching Roman or giving her 'hints.' Roman giggled and by the end of the little afternoon at the fair, they were holding each other as they walked around.

Celes rested her head on Roman's shoulder and looked at Scott. "So we ready to head home?" she asked them both and then glanced around and kissed Roman's neck.

Roman gave a little yawn and nodded. Then she placed her head on Celes's. "I am."

Scott smiled, "Looks like you are also ready for a nap." He squeezed his way between them and wrapped his arms around them both. "Come on, I'll take you two home."

"Oh and then we can kiss you." Celes giggled leaning on him. She wasn't tired, in fact when they got home she was probably going to be even more wired.

Scott chuckled and popped them back to the house. "Well, it was a fun day. I hope you had as much fun Ro so obviously did." He chuckled. "It was your birthday surprise and she seemed more excited."

Celes smiled and looked at Roman who looked like she might fall over. "Yeah, well Ro is a little kid at heart and I love her for it. So today was awesome and I had a lot of fun." She stepped over to Roman and pressed her nose to her cheek. "Need a nap, Baby Girl?" she asked.

Roman nodded and smiled.

Lee and Harry stood as the girls and Scott came walking out. They had decided to take the kids outside to play in the front so they could keep an eye out for the girls. Lee smiled, "I think you tired out my wife."

"Oh she did that all by herself." Celes giggled and smiled up at him. She waved at the kids as they played.

"And Celes is wired to sound, what did you give her?" Harry asked.

Scott smiled, "Oh we had fun. Lots and lots of fun. We ate cotton candy, chocolate sodas, rode rides, went into the tunnel of love, played games." He chuckled.

Lee shook his head. He picked Roman up and she snuggled into his chest. Then she sat up a little, "Wait!" She pulled the collar of Scott's shirt and gave him a big smacking kiss and giggled. "Best time ever! Celes and I had fun."

Celes giggled and turned to Scott and gave him the same type of kiss. "Really was, I really, really had fun. And I got to spend the day with not only my lady but you." she said poking his chest and bouncing happily.

Scott smiled, "You see that? Even a gay man can get play." He teased.

"Oh, har, har." Lee told him and shook his head.

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." he said and took Celes' hand and pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm off, I'll see you all later!" Scott told them.

"Bye Scotty!" Roman waved. "Take me to bed, Slob Monster."

Lee groaned. "You are so not going to let that go, are you?" He asked.

"Nope."

Celes giggled. "Slob Monster… I just can't get over it." she hopped up and kissed Harry's cheek and then went over and kissed Roman's and leaned over her to kiss Lee's chin. "I have a sex god to hunt down." she sang with a grin and skipped off towards the house reaching out with her magic to find him. She skipped through the house and finally found him in the library reading in a corner of it. She walked up with her hands behind her back and smiled down at him. "Hi."

John looked up at her as he set the book down. "Well, hello. Did you have fun?"

"Yes! It was so awesome! We went to this fifties… like fair… they had a ferris wheel and a carousel and tons of little rides… oh and a Roller coaster. And I got to try Cotton candy for the first time ever! Oh and Cherry chocolate soda…" she moaned and bounced a little in front of him.

He smiled, "So a fair, that does sound like fun." He smiled bigger, "Did you ask what the plan was?" he asked.

Celes giggled and sat herself on his lap placing a knee on either side of his legs so she straddled it and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only once." she said.

"Really?" He shook his head. "We will have to work on that." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her hips. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You are really pretty."

Celes blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you." she said softly and ran her hands up into his hair and gave a little sigh of contentment.

He rubbed her back and took in her scent. "So how does a cherry chocolate soda taste?" he asked her.

Celes thought about it for a minute. "Like… the best blend of chocolate and cherry on the planet… with fizzy in it." she smacked her lips a little and licked them as if trying to find the taste there again. "The chocolate reminded me of you. I told you I'd be thinking about you all day." she said.

John chuckled, "That you did, but I do hope it wasn't so much where you were distracted and didn't have fun." He pulled her closer, needing to feel her body pressed to his. He gave a little moan. He really did needed the contact for her. There was so much that had gone down and he needed to know that she was okay. He pressed his face into her neck and took in more of her scent.

Celes smiled and held his head and closed her eyes letting the feeling and sensations he was causing wash over her. "I had a lot of fun, I'd like to go back maybe with you sometime. You roleplay… like a renaissance fair." she whispered and held him tighter and lowered herself a little more onto his lap and gave a tiny moan as her body filled with excitement.

John chuckled, "You want me to wear tights?" He asked her. He kissed her neck. "Maybe we can do it as a group date. I know I would enjoy seeing the guys in tights and hear them complaining."

Celes shivered and giggled. "I'd like that." she said softly. "Oh God wouldn't you just look hot in tights." she shivered as she pictured him in a light blue Edwardian style dress for men. "Oh that would be fun." she said and ran her hands down over his arms and pushed them up under his sleeves. She wanted to feel him, she moaned and leaned back and nuzzled his face and then kissed him.

John moaned quietly and kissed her. It wasn't demanding but sweet… a need to taste, and savor her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again as he tasted her. he gave a little chuckle. "I can taste the sugar in your mouth." He told her and kissed her again. "Lots of sugar."

Celes smiled against his lips and kissed him again. "I had a lot more than usual today." she said and kissed him again as she pressed closer to him. She loved kissing John, it was something she could do all day long and never get bored.

"Mmm, Ro's taste must be enhanced then." He chuckled and kissed her again. He moaned as he held her tighter. He slid a hand down and pushed off her shoes. "I'm happy you had fun though."

Celes shivered. "I really did, it was a good gift for my birthday." she whispered and kissed him again loving the way she was starting to feel. She moaned as she felt his finger tips on her calves and moaned. She ran her hands down his chest and pushed them up under his shirt so she could push it off of him.

"No touching." He told her and and pushed his shirt back down. "Not yet." He kissed her. "Enjoy." He kissed her again. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. He moaned against it and started to put a hickey on her. He didn't want any clothes coming off just yet. He just wanted to keep building the intimacy between them.

Celes moaned and sighed and let her eyes shut and enjoyed what he was doing to her. She loved slowing down with John. She held his arms and shivered. She moaned and moved a little against him and sighed as she rubbed his arms a little.

John kissed the hickey he placed on her neck. Then he kissed to the front of her neck to the other side. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed her closer to his body. He popped them up to their room. He laid on the bed with her on top. He slid his hands up her back and then back down. He looked up at her and took in her red hair and the pink of her dress. "I love you, Celes." He told her.

Celes looked down at him with wide eyes and smiled. "I love you too, John." she said. She would usually say more but she was working on thinking about what she said before she said it. She smiled and enjoyed his hands on her body and the way he made her feel when he said those words to her. She felt herself opening to him, it was automatic when she felt like this. She wanted to feel like this with him all the time, she liked when they played and teased but she liked it better when it was like this with them. She pressed her forehead into his chest and took his scent in and ran her hands back up his arms again.

John rubbed her back and rubbed his soul against hers and gave a moan and shivered. He rubbed against her again and shivered again. He wrapped his magic around her and held her. He loved the feel of her not only in his arms but in every way. Yes she was small but she was also warm, soft, and there was just something about her he wanted to just hold her. Not because she was hurt or anything was wrong, but because it just felt right to hold her. He found he also enjoyed talking and teaching her things. He pulled her up his body and kissed her. He waved a hand and their clothes disappeared. He shivered at the feel of her soft body. He lifted her hips and then slid into her core and moaned.

Celes shivered and moaned as their hips met and he filled her completely. She shut her eyes and rolled her hips slowly as he started to pump slowly. She tightened her magic around him, as she had wrapped it around him. She shivered again and moaned and pressed her forehead into his upper chest and let him lead her to that place they went when they were together like this. She had missed this so much, she had missed him. She moaned and her eyes filled with tears as she stayed with the slowness of it.

He moaned as he held her and rubbed her her back. He tipped her head up and kissed her as he continued their slow love making. He wiped her eyes as he cupped her face and pressed her forehead to his. He kissed her again and then moaned again. He shared his breath with her and moaned with her. He rolled them over and slid his tongue into her mouth and shivered as tasted her and felt more of her magic. He wrapped his tight around her.

Celes moaned with him and then rolled back on her head and pressed into him with not just her body but her magic and her soul. She shivered as she did it and her eyes opened and she looked up into his eyes. She conveyed how she felt for him in their connection with her eyes, the way she reacted. He filled her and became apart of her. She moaned as she released her first orgasm and continued to ride on the feelings he was filling her with.

John kissed her eyes. He felt her love. He didn't need her to tell him with her eyes. He always felt her love when they made love. He knew she didn't know but her magic was laced with her love, her soul held love, and everything she touched held love. She may not see it all the time but it was there. He kissed down to her neck and moaned. He pumped faster into her and shivered again. It was one of the many things that she had to learn. Her emotions were always strong. They were stronger than Roman. He felt Roman's in the connection but not as strongly as Celes. Celes was always out there, she made it known how she felt, even when she was trying to hide it. Her emotions were truly on all their sleeves. Even when she was stuck in her head they could feel it. He shivered again as he started to see her colors seep out of her.

Celes started to moan as her feelings poured out of her like water. She moaned and tightened her arms and magic around him more. She just wanted to feel him and let him feel her. She knew on some level he already did. She loved that she knew him inside and out and had all of him. She moaned and rolled her hips faster with him as her moans became little high pitched squeals and her whole body shivered. She quaked down to her soul as the emotions flooding from her filled the room around them.

John moaned louder and kissed her. He shivered with his orgasm. He thrust harder into her and wrapped his magic tighter around her. "With me." he told her. "This time…" he told her. "With me."

Celes nodded and arched her back and held him firmly with her magic and moaned loudly as she felt her second orgasm hit just as his did. She let her mouth open a little and rolled onto her head shaking as she kept herself as close to him as possible while she rode out the feeling and orgams. She didn't realize it but she had started to cry again.

Jon held her tightly and ran his fingers into her hair. "Shh…" He soothed. He kissed her head and rolled them over onto their side. "Shh."

Celes sniffed and snuggled into his chest and smiled as she started to calm down. She kissed his chest and gave a shuddering sigh. She just loved him, so much, and when it went that way… she looked up at him and kissed up his neck and chin and then his lips going slow. "I love you." she said softly and held onto him pressing her forehead to his and looked into his eyes. "I missed you. I missed this." she said.

"I love you too." He told her. "I missed you too." He kissed her forehead and hissed when he felt Roman's markings appear on his arms. She was in pain… physical pain.

Celes gave a little gasp and looked at her own arms. "What…?" she asked trying to sit herself up.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked as he got up with her. He quickly pulled on some jeans.

Celes shook her head and reached out to her as she yanked a shirt of his on and then pulled on sweatpants. " _Ro?"_ she sent to her as she grabbed for John's hand.

" _I-I I'm f-f-fine…"_ Roman stuttered in pain.

Celes frowned as she and John walked to find her. " _Lee, tell me…"_ she sent him as the pit of her stomach filled with fear.

Harry met them at the halls intersection. "You too?" he asked and reached out to Roman as his worry intensified. " _Roman, what the hell is going on?"_ he growled a little clicking on the warrior.

Lee came running up to them and looked around but didn't see Roman with them He spread out his magic and quickly ran to her work room he slammed the door open and found her curled up on her big bean bag. "Ro!" he ran to her. "Ro, baby, what's wrong why are you hurting?"

Roman vibrated as she rubbed harder at her arms. "I-I-I'm okay… I swear…" She cried. I-I-I'm O-o-okay…"

Celes gasped a little when she saw Roman and it all clicked in her brain. She sank down in front of Roman and looked up into her face. "You're not okay." she whispered and touched her face. "Oh… oh Ro I'm sorry." she said.

She shook her head. "I-I-I'm O-o-okay…" She snived as more tears fell. She rubbed harder at her arms and tried harder to block the excess emotions. It had been years since she had felt such strong emotions she couldn't control. It had been since her early years in Hogwarts.

"What is going on?" Lee asked. "Where is she hurt?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "I… its me… my emotions." she said stepping back a little. "I didn't… I'm sorry." she said again and worked hard to control the feelings that were sprouting now. She looked at John and shook her head. "I didn't…" she looked back down at Roman and rubbed her chest.

"I don't understand." John said.

Lee pulled Celes down. "Its _not_ your fault." He told her. "Breath, just breath and calm down." He told her as he made her focus on him and his breathing. "Okay, good. Its not your fault." he told her. "Now go get Alan, he will know what to do."

Celes nodded and stood up slowly and walked out of the room. She went to Alan and kept controlling her emotions as he was with Damon. She motioned for him to come out into the hall too worried to go in the room. When he got out into the hall she smiled. "Um, Roman needs you." she whispered and bit her lip trying to control her tears.

Alan felt her emotions and frowned. He cupped her face and wiped some stray tears. "Okay, take me to her." He told her as he calmed her emotions with his magic.

Celes nodded and walked him back to Roman's workroom. She stood against the door as Alan went forward to Roman.

He walked in and sat next to Roman. "Shh…" He told her as he pulled her onto his lap. "I know… I know." He soothed. He wrapped his magic around Roman. He laced it around the markings to block out the excess emotions. "I know…" He soothed. "It's okay, daddy is fixing it." He kissed the top of her head and calmed her down further with his magic.

Roman took in a deep breath as her eyes grew heavy and finally fell back to sleep.

Alan held her a little longer and rocked her. He had forgotten to tell her about the markings and how she had to get use to the intense emotions. He himself had to get use to it when he mated with her mother. He looked up at Lee, John, and Harry. He looked over to Celes. "Come in, its okay. You guys didn't do anything wrong."

Celes didn't want to go in the room, she just wanted to turn and run and get as far away from Roman as possible so she didn't do that to her again. She made herself step into the room but didn't go any further. She stood there holding her hands tightly together looking at the floor.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Ro is sensitive to emotions. We all know this. However, I should have warned you when she and Celes mated she became extra sensitive to her emotions. She has to get use to the mating markings. Once she does then she can control the emotions so it won't affect her as much. Just how she had to get use to other people's emotions while she was in school. You guys didn't do anything wrong." He looked right at Celes. "You didn't do anything wrong. She has to get use to it. You just became mated yesterday, right?"

"Yeah they did." Lee said.

"She just has to get use to it. Yesterday, was a little emotional for Celes but not overly emotional." Alan looked over to Celes. "Come here."

Celes looked back at him and considered saying no and stepping back out of the room. It didn't matter that it wasn't wrong what she did, it mattered that it hurt Roman. She stepped just into his reach and looked down at her feet.

"Hey." he held her hand. He looked up into her face. "She is okay. Its just something new she has to get use to. You girls didn't see this. You felt her. She was in physical pain, not emotional pain like you hurt her on purpose. Don't shut down because of this."

"But I should have, aside from you, I probably know the most about how her magic works. I should have known…" she shook her head.

"You know… my wife said the same thing to me." He smiled. "Refused to have sex with me for a whole two weeks. Do you know how torturous that is? Nearly had to get her drunk just to get her to sleep with me again." He chuckled.

Celes giggled a little. "I don't think…" she looked at the boy and then down at Roman. "We will have that problem."

"Then don't feel like this is your fault. I know Ro wouldn't want you to feel bad about this. You and her didn't see this coming. Its a new experience. You know she is a _lot_ like Damon. She many tie you down and make you feel extreme emotions so she can see how much she could go until it starts to bother her." He smiled.

Celes shivered. "You… should not say such things." she shivered again and shook her head. She sat down on the floor next to them and smiled at the boys and then blushed and looked at her hands turning one of her many rings.

Alan smiled. "So don't feel bad and don't blame yourself. This was bound to happen." he patted her head.

"So, she is okay?" Lee asked.

Alan smiled, "Yes, she is fine. Its something new to now get her mad scientist mind going." He held Roman and pressed his cheek to the top over her head. They heard her mumble something about chocolate.

Celes smiled a little and looked up at John. "Sorry." she said to him. She didn't want him to feel bad either. She sighed. "New… marks… magic I swear… its always freaking magic." she mumbled to herself and stood up as her mind clicked onto how the markings worked. "Magic." she kept muttering and suddenly couldn't wait to talk to Roman about it.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes. "So, are you going to tell us about what happened to day?" He asked taking her mind off of what happened. "Where did you girls go?"

Celes grinned up at him. "We went to this fifties… cosplay fair!" she said. "And I got to try cotton candy for the first time ever and we had Cherry chocolate sodas… oh and Scott won us teddy bears… and it was really fun. Oh! And we went on rides." she said bouncing a little in Lee's arms.

"Sounds like fun, the wholesome kind. The square kind, I think if I went I'd have to be a greaser." Harry said joining in the distraction.

Lee chuckled, "I would be part of your gang too. Were there any cars?" he asked Celes. "Maybe we could have raced."

"Oh! I didn't see, oh now we have to go back. Have a Greased Lightening moment." she shivered as she imagined all the boys done up like T-Birds. "Oh, yes we should go back… mmm you boys would make hot T-Birds." she shivered again.

John chuckled. "Just as long as I'm Danny Zuko. We all know he was the best looking of the group."

"Yeah right! I would be Danny Zuko." Lee told him.

Celes giggled. "I was always partial to Kenickie myself." she shrugged. "Ro would make a fantastic Rizzo." she said.

Harry jumped on that. "I am Kenickie then." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Of course you would. Wasn't he also the one that gave Rizzo the pregnancy scare too?"

"Yes, yes he was." Harry said.

Celes giggled and looked up at Lee. "Oh look at him owning it." she said to him. "So… Danny Zuko… hmmm who would do that well?" she asked looking from Lee to John. "Maybe both of you could, Danny one and Danny two." she giggled.

"You hear that? I'm Danny one." Lee teased.

"Oh no. I'm Danny one." John said playing along with the competition.

"Who would be Frenchie?" Alan asked. "I actually liked her the best."

Lee's eyebrows shot up and looked down at him. "Mr. McTaggert likes Grease? What do you like? Do you enjoy manicures too?" He teased.

"Actually, I do." Alan smiled. He gave a chuckle when Lee gave a priceless shocked face.

Celes giggled. "I could be Frenchie, or Sandy after the transformation." she shrugged.

Harry looked at Celes and pictured her in the little black spandex number and moaned. "Sandy after the transformation… definitely."

"Really?" John asked. "I see her as Sandy _before_ the transformation. Its cute."

Celes blushed. "I could wear a poodle skirt. Oh! I know, okay you can be Danny the jock and Lee can be Danny the greaser." she said happily.

"See, told ya I was the better looking one." Lee teased.

"We will see, Jordan. We will see." John chuckled.

Celes giggled and pressed her forehead to Lee's chest and sighed closing her eyes a minute. She felt a little better. She glanced at Roman from where she stood and watched her sleep.

Lee smiled and poked Roman's cheek. She mumbled something again about chocolate. He chuckled, "Come on, she seemed to have had a fun and exciting day. She needs sleep." He told them.

Harry nodded and looked at Roman one last time and then turned and strode out, oh life was just so interesting in their house.

Celes sighed and took John's hand and offered her other one to Lee and smiled down at Roman. "I think I'm going to have to make her cherry chocolate soda when she wakes up." she said decidedly.

"Bite your tongue woman." Lee told her. "She don't need any more sugar. And don't speak too loud about it, she might hear you."

Celes giggled. "Whats the matter Lee, don't like her when she's a gremlin?" she teased as they walked out of Roman's workroom leaving Alan with his daughter.

"I would like to point out the beat down John received after eating that ice cream you made her." Lee told her.

Celes glanced at John and winced. "Sorry, nevermind." she said and giggled. "But that ice cream was really good." she said giving a little moan as she remembered it.

John chuckled, "It was alright, she didn't hurt me that much."

"Yeah, well try sleeping with her when she knees you in the groin first and then beats you up." Lee shook his head.

John made a hissing noise. "Ooo that sucks."

"Pillows!" Harry called back with a chuckle.

Celes giggled. "Harry has got it wired. Roman doesn't kick me when we sleep… but we sort of sleep all wrapped around one another." she shrugged as they made their way to the kitchen.

"We did that for a while but I noticed she was getting a sore neck because she always wanted to press her ear to my chest. So, we sleep with her on me. Usually, she is straddling me but there was a couple of accidents."

Celes smiled. "Well at least you figured it out. We all have our ways we sleep with one another. I spoon with Harry, I sleep under you and I sleep on top of John." she sighed as they walked into the kitchen after Harry. "Oh I want graham cracker pb and j!" she said to Lee.

Lee smiled, "How about nutella and peanut butter?" He asked her.

"Oh my God, Lee you are speaking my language. Keep that up and I may have to reward you for good behavior." she giggled and then got up into John's lap and put her feet in Harry's.

Harry chuckled. "That's all it takes? Damn Cel, you _are_ easy." he teased.

"Celes is _always_ easy." Lee chuckled as he pulled out the stuff to make her snack.

"I don't know, I think she is just short." John teased.

"Hey!" she protested and then smiled at them. "I hate that all of what was just said about me is true." she giggled and wiggled her toes in Harry's lap.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her calf. "Yes well, we still love you, short and easy and all." he said to her.

Lee chuckled. "Yes we do." He said and placed the plate of her favorite snack in front of her.

Celes grinned at him and turned in John's lap removing her feet from Harry's lap and picked one up and started to eat it. She gave a tiny moan, it was one of the best things she ever ate. It was simple and totally for a little kid but she just loved it. "Yummy, yummy, yummy." she sang.

John shook his head. He kissed the top of her head and then placed her in the stool next to him. "Be right back." He sighed. He walked out the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time and then stood outside the room where Bree was yelling at Lana.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were okay now? I didn't do anything this time. I didn't act sad or de...de…" she gave a little scream. "That other sad word!"

"Its because you won't talk to me!" Lana screamed back. "You talk but you don't talk! Why are you so… missing Brax? We play and you act like you don't want to play. You don't want me."

Bree stared at Lana like she was crazy. "Why would you think that? I miss Brax because he's our friend and I like having him around. And I do want you, you're La-la." she whispered the last part as fresh tears filled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she was so sad at Lana's words. She didn't understand it, she was sad she acted sad. She didn't understand why it hurt so much, or understand why it meant so much to Lana.

"And you are Ree-Ree. But Ree-Ree rather play with Brax right now. Not La-la." her tears fell and she wiped angrily at them. "I want my Ree-ree. Not the Ree-ree that rather play with Brax." she sniffed.

Bree screamed again. "I don't understand! I want to play with La-La! I just miss Brax! Can't I do both. I don't understand." she screamed. "I don't understand!" she said and turned to leave. She didn't know what else to do.

John scooped Bree up as she walked out the door. "Come to papa." He said as he held her and started off to his room.

Bree hugged him around the neck. "I don't understand, Papa." she cried. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't." He said as he held her and rubbed her back. He sat on the bed and soothed her as much as possible. "It will be okay. It will all be okay."

Bree curled into John very naturally. She rubbed her face on his chest and sobbed. She didn't understand why Lana was so angry. She didn't know why she wasn't aloud to do both. She sniffed and closed her eyes and found herself tired. She started to relax and stop crying.

John just shook his head and laid her down on the bed. He covered her and then went back to the room Lana was in. He heard her muttering to herself as she brushed through a dolls hair roughly. He walked in, picked her up and sat her on his lap. She continued to mutter and brush the dolls hair.

"I'm not talking." She finally said.

"I wasn't going to make you talk." He told her.

"Good." She muttered again. "Why does she have to miss Brax? We were fine without him and now she always wants to play with him. Or play with both. I'm never enough for her anymore." She muttered again.

John reached down and stopped her from mangling the doll. "Braid." he said gently. He didn't respond to her question, he knew she just needed to say it all and then he'd chime in.

Lana started to braid. "Then when Brax is here she _always_ wants us to play with each other. I don't _always_ want to play with him. He is always touching and chasing me. I don't like it! Then when he chases me she gets mad. So why does she want him around? So she can get mad at me again?"

John sighed and ran his hands through Lana's hair. "Lana, do you think that the way you are feeling right now is how she feels when Brax chases you?" he asked her gently.

"Its not like I like it!" She protested. "I'm just trying to get away from him! I'm not doing it on purpose! This isn't fair!" Tears gathered in her eyes. "I want to play like how we used to _before_ Brax was here. But now she don't want to play like that. She rather have Brax." her bottom lip stuck out and quivered.

John sighed and held her. "I know that." he said. He rocked a little. "Bree doesn't know that what she is doing is hurting you. All she knows is that you are angry with her." he said.

"I tried telling her!" she squeaked. "I tried. She don't want to listen!" She sniffed and started to cry.

John rubbed her back. "Well I think she also doesn't understand why she can't have both. She likes both of you why can't both of you be her friends. Why isn't she aloud to miss Brax and still want to play with you?" he sighed again. "I think the two of you need to not scream at one another. I think we need to just sit down and actually talk and listen to one another." he said to her gently as he rocked her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. "I don't care that she misses Brax now. But we just left yesterday and she was all sad. She act like she wasn't ever going to see him again." She cried again and then looked up at him with her light green eyes. "Do you think she will be sad if I went away too?"

"Oh Lana, Bree would be very, very sad if you went away. Maybe even more sad than she is that Brax is gone." he said, he honestly thought that was the truth, Bree would be devastated if something happened and Lana had to go away.

Lana sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm again. "Okay. Okay." she said trying to make herself cling to that thought. "Brax is okay. He makes Ree-ree happy."

"I think you miss him too." John said gently rubbing her back.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I know he will be here soon. Its only been two sleeps. There have been longer sleeps since he's been gone. I'm fine."

John chuckled a little. "Do you want to go lay with her in my room? She's sleeping." he asked rubbing her back.

Lana nodded her head and wiped her eyes again, this time with the back of her hands. "Yes."

John lifted her into his arms and stood and carried her into his room. He laid her down next to Bree who had her arm thrown over her eyes now, her brown hair in a halo around her head. "Try to work it out." he encouraged as he covered her with the blanket that covered Bree.

She nodded and scooted closer to Bree. She wrapped an arm around her tummy and pressed closer to her.

John watched them for a few more minutes and then left them alone in his room. He sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. Exactly like Ro and Celes. He headed back down to the kitchen and sat down on a stool with a heavy sigh. "I swear I will be a heavy drinker before Lana and Bree are even teenagers."

Lee looked at him and chuckled. "You do, eh?"

"They were having another screaming match, Lana is feeling unwanted by Bree, Bree doesn't understand why its wrong to want both Lana and Brax." he sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face again and then leaned forward a little glancing at Celes. "How do you two do it? I mean that's sort of what Celes and Ro do, isn't it?" he whispered.

Lee snorted and looked over to Harry then back to John. "We still don't know how to handle it. They fix it some how… it's when they separate to take a breather from the screaming match that we can go to them and talk them through what they are feeling."

John nodded and glanced at Celes again and then sighed. "Its… going to be bumpy with those two."

Celes finally became aware of the conversation, she had been daydreaming about something not so… wholesome. "What's going to be bumpy?" she asked as she finished off her snack and hopped off her stool for something to drink.

Harry chuckled. "Lana and Bree." he said to her.

"Oh… yeah." she agreed and took out pineapple and mango juice to mix together. She hummed and got out a glass and did so then took a test drink and grinned. "Yummy." she said softly and put the juice back and turned and smiled at the boys. "I think I'm going to go read until Roman gets up. Anyone want to come with?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "I think Im going to go pick on the kids for a little while." he said and kissed Celes' cheek. "Later though… oh later." he said and nipped her ear playfully then walked out of the kitchen.

Celes shivered and looked at John and Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I think you are on your own, Cel. I'm keeping John. He is going to teach me to cook some… well the purple stuff from Hawaii."

John chuckled. "Poi."

Celes gave a little pout and sighed. "Okay." she said and kissed John after she pulled his shirt and he bent for her and then went over and kissed Lee's chin and then walked out summoning Mona's book to herself.

Roman hummed as she packed some things in her backpack. She went down a list of things and then walked into the kid's room. "Okay, who wants to go on a special mission with mummy?" She asked them.

James jumped up from helping Albie and Cello. "Oh me! Are you going to see Luke? Oh I want to go!" he jumped up and down.

"Shh!" Roman said and looked around. "Secret mission." She whispered. "And how did you know I was going to go see Luke?"

James looked down. "Its his birthday isn't it? And you're his Mum and like his favorite person ever! And…" he stopped to go back to whispering. "And I really, really want you to be going to see him cause I want to ask him about something I made."

"Trying to get tips from him. I would like I teach him everything I know." She smiled. "What about you Albie, Cello? There will be lots of sweets and cake, and candy, ice cream." She giggled.

Albus looked at Cello excitedly. "Oh we should go! Candy and cake! Come on." he said grabbing Cello's arm and shaking him.

Cello smiled, "I guess we are going." He said.

"Okay, lets check on the girls and then we will have a plan." Roman said and then walked across the hall. "Hey, girls. We are going on a secret mission. Who wants to come?"

Lana shot up. "Me!" she said raising her hand and jumping up and down."

Bree smiled up at her. "I'll go where La-La goes." she said and stood up and wrapped her arms around her and bounced with her.

Amy, who was not with Matt, surprisingly, smiled. "Matt and I will go. I just asked he'll be back in a second."

Matt walked in with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth and a handful of them and stopped and looked up at Roman. "Hey, Mum." he said.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked. "I want one for later."

He held up his fist with them in his hand. "Mama hides them in her studio. She says its her super secret Roman stash." he shrugged and let her take one and then gave one to Amy and put the rest in her little bag. "They are lemon flavored, and strawberry and Chocolate." he said. "So, secret mission?" he asked all of a sudden changing his demeanor so he looked more secret agent man.

Roman chuckled. " _Super secret Roman stash? What would that entail?_ " She asked. "Yes a mission."

Hail walked in. "I go." He said after taking one look at everyone and seeing that Roman was dressed to leave.

"Okay, so Hail, James, Cello, Albie, Lana, Bree, Amy, Matt… Rain…"

Rain got up and dug into one of her drawers and pulled out a box. "I don't want to go, but if you will give this to him. I'd be thankful."

"Okay, gift from Rain. I'm going to ask this but I'm sure she don't want to leave. "Does Vinny want to go and ask Miles and Danger."

Miles walked in dragging Danger. "I want to go, so does Shar!" he said in an excited whisper.

"Okay, we now have Shar and Miles. Any word on Vinny?" Roman asked.

"Shes staying with Damon, of course." Amy said.

"Of course." Roman nodded. " _Val come on, I know you are coming with me on the secret mission."_

Val materialized out of a shadow, he was never that far from Hail. He picked up the little boy and smiled. "Secret mission it is."

"Okay, You three hold onto Val's legs." She pointed to Bree, Lana, and Amy. "You four hang onto me." She told the boys. "We will see you later, Rainy." she smiled and then placed a hand onto Val's shoulder and popped them to the gate of the school. "Stay close to us we have to walk up to the school. I have my magic on all of you guys. If you any of you go wandering off. Ohh.." she told them, leaving the threat open for their imagination. "Understood?"

There was a chorus of yeses from everyone except James who was staring around with an open mouth. "I'm going to be here next year!" he said in a happy whisper.

Roman tapped him on the head. "Mr. Potter, I was talking to you."

James looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, Mum I'll stay close." he said and hugged her middle. "So cool, can we see the House cup trophies from the year dad was a Captain?" he asked.

"I have a better idea." follow me and stay quiet." She waved a hand and cloaked them with the spell so that they all could move around undetected. The walked up to the castle and walked up some flights of stairs. They had to double back one staircase that had decided to move while they were in the middle of climbing them. That got a giggle out of the they were standing in front of a wall and the door started to appear.

"Is this the…" James trailed off when the door was completely formed and they were herded in. His jaw dropped open. "This is so cool! This is the room, where dad trained all those kids and you and mama helped and where you led the underground!" he said and jumped up and down. "So cool!"

Roman chuckled. "You think you can remember how to get here?"

"Uh, I memorized every step!' he said like it was common knowledge.

Roman chuckled and then allowed the room to change into the trophy room. "There you go. Go find dad's cup."

"Best Mum ever!" he declared and started to walk along the trophies looking for his Dad's and Grandfather's.

Val chuckled. "So, whats the plan mission leader?" he asked her.

"Well once James has his feel at looking at the trophies I'm going to change the room fit for true sugar babies. Then we are going to party for the rest of the day. Oh, Uncle Georgie is supposed to be here soon too."

"Kenzi?" Hail asked.

"I'm not sure, there is a possibility he will bring her. Luke and the others will also be arriving too."

James bounced over. "I'm good, do what you will." he said.

Val chuckled. "Well I hope you get to see your lady." he said to Hail.

Roman smiled as the room started to change around. A big jumpy house appeared in the corner, across the room in that corner was a garden that bloomed, made entirely out of candy and everything sweet. Some tables appeared with a cake and candles. Once Roman was done thinking about what she wanted it was a wonderland that she had made sure to take the kids to every now and then… mostly Luke. "Okay, go play." she told the kids.

The kids went screaming into the little candy land room.

Val set Hail down and laughed. "You know I have a sweet fang myself." he said to Roman.

Roman chuckled. "That is cute! I love that. I think I may just call you Sweet Fang from now on."

Val chuckled. "I like that, the nicknames. It means I'm apart of this family." he said and hugged her to him. She stood only a few inches shorter than himself. He really did like his new family.

"Yeah well, I'm glad we got to have you for a year. Then it helped extra that Jude is your lifemate. It gave me a better way to corrupt you." She gave a little evil laugh and rubbed her hands together.

Val laughed at her and then sobered a little. "I have to go… back to the Mountains at some point to finish out my training." he said to her. "I… I know I told Andrew I wanted to stay but I fear my father will come for me if I don't at least go back for that. And Father is a scary man when he doesn't get his way." he said.

Roman snorted. "That man?" she shook her head. " _I'm_ scary when someone messes with my family. And you, _are_ family." She sighed. "However, I know the importance of finishing training. So, yes we will have to take you back. How long will it take you to finish your training?"

"Six months." he said with a sigh. "I'm putting if off, I don't want to leave Jude for that long."

Roman nodded as she sat at one of the tables. "You can go while she is in school. That way she can have something distracting her while you are gone." she said thinking about it. "Do you know how to dream walk?"

Val smiled. "Yes, I do." he said. "Although I've never been good at it until I started to use it with Jude."

"See, half the battle right there. I dream walk when I'm bored… I've done it all the time. Its how I met Celes. Of course my magic does it all the time. If you want I can help you train on that, so you'll be stronger."

He nodded. "I'd like that, my sister visits me occasionally. She's better at it but she lives a very… sheltered life these days. And she does it to herself. Won't meet anyone but the family and the few who hover around. None of them are her lifemates. I worry for her." he said sadly.

"Really? She places herself in isolation? I want to meet her. Usually when ones tries to hide its because they can't handle a power they have. For example me, I came here thinking it would be a good way to hone my powers with the emotions. One touch and I know your emotions and _all_ your memories… even the emotions that go with that memory. I was so overwhelmed that I just wanted to hide once I got here."

Val nodded. "Annasteca is… sensitive to peoples thoughts." he said. "She avoids them because too many give her a headache and can be unbearable for her."

"Ah, I see. So thoughts." Roman sat back and thought about it. "For me, Fred and George, and Lee pulled me out of my isolation. They gave me leather gloves to help block the emotions and the memories. But I had to work with it. Be exposed for so long then cover up. You know, how Damon is with Zoe. He picks on her to experiment how long he can last before it gets too much for him. "If you can figure out what type of material can block it or lessen it, I can make her a hat to wear. Nothing goofy, a fashionable hat. Then once we know it works I can make her many hats. But she can't hide behind them all. She has to work on it."

Val nodded. "I thought… I though maybe Teca could meet Venelope. She seems to have a shield around her mind and the only way she can contact any of us it through touch. I believe Vinny can do it without touch… but maybe… she can help." he shrugged. "I'm not much of a scientist though so I can't be sure."

Roman nodded as she thought of Vinny. It was odd how she could communicate like that. Usually all the kids were all connected and didn't need to touch each other to communicate. "Vinny is a special case. John is pure Hawaiian and she was her demon. I'm a little confused why she does what she does, cause all the kids can communicate through their minds… well, with the exception of Rain and James. But I'll talk to Celes and John about it. Maybe when you go to the mountains we can go with you. Then during the holidays the kids could come up on their break. See, another perk for you. You do your training and we will stay close by. Then on the holidays your parents can meet Jude… and us."

"Well don't you know my father? I mean I guess you should meet mother. I think you'd like her though. She used to be human." he said with a smile. "She thinks more like you and less like a Carpathian."

"Awesome, and I do know your grumpy old man." She winked at him. "I had my share of being around grumpy old men. But the kids don't really know him so it will be good for him to spend some time with the family too."

Val chuckled. "That will be interesting, to say the least." he said shaking his head as he laughed a little more. His head turned to the door when he felt Jude. "They're here."

"Yes, yes they are." He smiled. "Anyways think about what I said. I think it would be awesome." She giggled and the door opened.

Jude grinned. "Hi!" she said and went straight into Val's arms and breathed him in.

Val smiled and hugged her and kissed her when she tipped her face back for him to do so.

Luke and Diamond ran over to Roman in a race. Diamond jumped on her lap and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "I win!" she laughed.

"Only because I let you." Luke chuckled.

"All month? Really?" She asked. "Just admit I'm faster than you."

"Nope." Luke laughed.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Diamond. "Its okay, I'm faster than Harry and Lee… John is to be determined."

Jude giggled at them. "Dia is so faster Luke, we've been telling you this for weeks." she said to him.

Val suddenly let go of Jude and gave a dramatic gasp. "No hug for me?" he asked Luke trying not to laugh as he did it.

Luke threw himself into Val's arm. "Oh Val. They have been teasing me for weeks! They are so mean."

Val patted his back. "Its alright, Val is here now." he said holding Luke as he mock consoled him. "It'll all be okay, I'll fight the big bad girls for you."

"Oh, you are the best!" Luke have him a big fat wet kiss and laughed.

Val laughed with him and patted his back and then stood up tall and looked at Diamond and Jude. "You are not to pick on my…" he glanced at Luke. "Hot Tamale any longer." he declared.

"Yeah!" Luke told them. "No picking on the Hot Tamale! The Cuddle Bear said so therefore it is done!"

Roman laughed. "Hot Tamale and Cuddle Bear? Wow. That's interesting."

Diamond laughed, "What will they think of next?"

Jude laughed. "Probably something worse than what we call them." she said to Diamond and hugged Roman around the neck. "Hi, Mum." she said. "You know Mama's in the school today."

"Well, then she has already felt me break in and will be seeking me out." Roman giggled. "Where is Nick, Lark, Skie, and Evie?"

"Here!" Lark said, he was holding Evie and breathing hard. "We almost got nicked on the way here." he said with a smile.

Nick waved.

Skie gave a little squeal. "Hi Mama Ro." she said

"Oh look! Chocolate bears." Evie said kicking her legs happily. "Down, Larky I must go explore."

Lark groaned and set her down and kissed her and then smiled. "Wow, Mum, its like a sugar high in here."

Roman laughed, "Have you not met me or Luke?"

Lark laughed. "Okay, okay." he turned when the door opened again.

"Hey I found someone lurking." Celes said and looked up at George with a grin and poked Kenzie's belly. She walked over to the kids and Roman and looked down at Diamond. "Little Gem, I believe that is my spot." she said with a giggle.

Diamond smiled brightly at her. "But its so comfy here!" She leaned her head on Ro's breast. "And soft." she giggled and squealed as she jumped up out of Ro's lap and laughed.

Celes shook her head and sat herself down poking Diamonds nose as she did. "Little brat." she gave Roman a smile and kissed her. "Hi." she said against her lips.

Roman laughed, "Who is the brat now?" she shook her head and kissed her. She looked up at George. "Well hi! Glad you made it. Of course Fred was totally sneeker than you and didn't get caught." She teased.

"That is because he had a copy of the map. I… well… The kids decided to doodle on mine." He smiled.

"Hey, Knezi." Roman reached up and poked her little belly.

Kenzi giggled. She looked around and tapped on George's shoulder. "Down please."

George set her down and shook his head as she took off running towards Hail. "So, time to party?"

"Yep!" Roman giggled.

Celes kicked her legs. "Nice, its smells sweet in here." she said.

Jude giggled. "Hello, its Luke's birthday Mama." she said.

Celes looked up at Luke. "Really, and how old are you my Smoosh?" she asked him.

Luke smiled and poked out his chest. "Thirteen."

"Really? Just thirteen? I turned thirteen _months_ ago." Diamond teased.

"You!" he chased after Diamond as she squealed.

Jude giggled. "Should I mention that I too am older?" she asked and followed dragging Val along.

Celes laughed. "Okay well you enjoy your sweets day." she kissed Roman and moaned a little. "I'll leave you to it." she kissed her again and moaned again.

"Uh… Mama." Lark said.

Roman giggled and pulled away. "Your child is trying to get your attention. Stop being bad."

Celes giggled and looked at Lark. "Yes?"

Lark smiled a little. "Um… just wanted to stop witnessing the process in which my parents work up to sex." he said shrugging.

Celes gave him a little frown and then smiled and stood up and pushed his shoulder. "Come Lark, lets go find that little girlfriend and baby mama of yours." she said and winked at Roman and walked off with her son.

Nick chuckled and grabbed Skies hand. "Lets go explore." he said and pulled her off.

Roman laughed and kicked her feet. "You like the wonderland of sugar and fun?" she asked George.

George laughed. "Oh, yeah. Its a place kids still dream of. Oh and if Ang asked, Kenzi and I went to do something. We are not here."

Roman hit his arm. "You lied to Ang?"

"Did you tell Harry, Lee, and John where you went to?"

"Totally different. Besides what if the kids wanted to be here? It would have been fun. Lots of sweets, sugar, candy. Oh look, a gummy bear is running around." a red gummy bear the same height as Hail and Kenzi ran by… followed by Hail and Kenzi.

Luke laughed as he picked up a gummy bear and held it out to Diamond. "Gummy bear, gummy bear?' He smiled.

"Awe, thank you." Diamond laughed. "Hey Val, did I tell you that Luke has this little spot on his side that makes him giggle. I mean really! He isn't ticklish on his side but that one little spot. You should totally try it out."

"Hey!" Luke frowned. "I don't giggle."

Val chuckled and used his speed to get himself right next to Luke and poked him in the spot. It was evil but he just lived picking on Luke and he rarely got the upper hand.

Jude gave a giggle when Luke did and grinned at him. "That was a giggle, Lukie." she teased him.

Luke frown. "No it wasn't it was a man chuckle." He pushed Val away. "I demand a date, Flash. Well, before you start touching me in my special spots." His eyes lit up. "How about we double date and go to Hogsmeade on our first visit?" He asked.

"Oh, I like that. We could share tea." Val wiggled his eyebrows.

Jude stepped up next to Diamond. "So if they are going to be together does that mean you and I are?" she giggled.

"Oh, Jude!" Diamond squealed and wrapped her arms around her. "I don't mind double dating with them. Maybe we can walk around holding hands and pressing our cheeks together and giggle."

"Oh, Dia, I thought you'd never ask." Jude said wrapping her arms around her and dipping her dramatically.

Diamond pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and gave a dramatic sigh.

Luke frowned. "We can _totally_ do better than that."

"Oh yes, yes I think we can." Val chuckled.

Jude wiggled her eyebrows at them. "Really and what can you do better than this?" she challenged and pulled Diamond up and hugged her giggling.

"We got this." Luke rolled his shoulder grabbed Val's hand spun him around, dipped him and placed his ankle on his shoulder. "Ha! Beat that!"

Jude raised an eyebrow and looked at Diamond. "Remember what Mama taught us to do in dance class today?" she asked her. When Diamond nodded Jude grinned at the boys and counted off and then she and Diamond did a little dance of ballet and ended with Diamond rolling across Judes back in a pretty little move of dance.

"Oh! That's cheating! Val, tell them they cheated." Luke said. He laughed anyways.

"Oh that is so cheating." Val laughed and shook his head.

"We win, and its not cheating, its winning with style." Jude giggled with a wink at them and held her hand up for a high five from Diamond.

Diamond high fived her. "We totally won. Just. Like. My. Footraces." she smiled and teased Luke.

"I told you, I've been letting you win." Luke told her. "Totally different."

"Yeah, ok." she giggled.

Celes watched the four of them and walked up next to Roman. "You know, we still act like that." she whispered in her ear. "So… candy room?" she asked.

Roman smiled up at her. "Yes we do and yes a candy room. You know Luke and me. We are sugar babies. Need I remind you he use to bribe me with his spoils he collected from the cookie jar?" she giggled.

"No, no you don't." Celes giggled. "You are so lucky, I love you." she said and kissed her. "I mean… this is just so… something the boys would be all about stopping." she giggled and kissed her again.

" _Roman, why are my kids at Hogwarts?"_ John sent her.

"Speaking of…" Roman rolled her eyes. " _I believe Vinny is with Damon."_ Roman sent him, being a smartass.

" _Oh Ha-ha. I know its Luke's birthday, did you hijack the kids?"_ he asked her.

" _Hijack? I didn't Hijack anything. Me and the kids are on a mission. I'm showing them how to pull pranks in Hogwarts. Mind ya business."_ She giggled.

" _I'll… tell Lee."_ he threatened sending her a laugh.

" _Go ahead and tell him. I can have him stopped. He will never find us."_ she shook her head. "I think I may need to find Peeves." she told Celes.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Uh-oh. Well I can provide distraction as well. As much as I love sweetland, I'm sort of getting a headache from all the sugar in the air." she said sheepishly.

" _You know I think I will tell Lee."_ John sent with a chuckle. He enjoyed challenging Roman.

" _Now, if you tell Lee, you know you have to come up here with him."_ She told him sounding sweet and innocent. She waved a hand and boxes of pizzas appeared. She stood up and stretched. She picked up her backpack and smiled at George. "Ready?"

George smiled and picked up a bag of his own. "Lets do it."

"Val, Luke, Jude, Nick… all you older kids, you are in charge! We will be back we have to take care of a few things." Roman called to the kids. " _Bring on the challenge, Johnny Boy. Bring. It. On."_ She nodded to the portrait on the wall. She thought to the room and jail bars covered the painting. "There, now they can't come in through the Hog's Head. Lets go find Peeves." She giggled.

Celes followed behind them looking at both of them. She didn't actually get to do this a whole lot when she was in school. "So…" she stopped herself before she asked what the plan was and just followed them.

Roman paused and then George paused behind her they ducked into a classroom. George pulled Celes in with them and closed the door. Roman pressed her ear to the door. Footsteps came near then passed by. She opened the door and signaled them to follow. They repeated that same routine a couple more times then finally stopped in the trophy room. "Peeves!" Roman squealed. "My favorite portergise!"

"Uh-oh! Weasly and McTagger sneaking in the halls of Hogwarts. I will raise the alarms!" Peeves said loudly.

"Well, if you do that then you won't get all the naughty little toys we brought you." George told him.

"Naughty toys?" Peeves said sounding interested.

"Oh, yes. We have fireworks, blackout bombs, dung bombs, every little WWW invention to keep Peeves happy. You can go around pranking students and professors." Roman said. "But you know, you are going to raise the alarms so we are just going to go ahead and leave with our toys."

"No! Peeves, want WWW toys!" He cried out.

George looked at Roman. "I don't know, I don't think he is desperate enough."

"I think you're right Georgie. I guess we will have to just leave." Roman sighed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Peeves want toys!" He screamed.

"How badly do you want it? Are you willing to do us a favor?" Roman asked him.

"Peeves will do favor, but he wants toys!" He told them.

"Fine. You can have the toys, but." Roman smiled.

George smiled, "You have to keep Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, and John Keluipei away from the Room of Requirement. You do that and we will leave _all_ these toys with you."

"But if they get into the room all the toys will disappear." Roman told him.

"Oh, Peeves can do that. Peeves will keep, Jordan, Potter, and Keluipei away." He said.

"Good boy." Roman smiled and took off the backpack and handed it to Peeves.

"Its great doing business with you Peeves." George told him and gave him his bag. He took Celes' hand. They ran with Roman back to the Room of Requirement."

"And that is how that is done." Roman giggled.

"That was… masterful." Celes said. "Is that how you got Peeves to do your bidding back in school? You bribed him?" she asked George and Roman.

"Oh, yes." They said in unison and laughed.

"We did it all the time. That is why he didn't mess with us very often. There was one time he thought he would out wit us. He took the bribe and failed in his mission. The thing we bribed him with disappeared right out of his hands. He never doubled crossed us again." Roman said and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Yep. He eats out the palm of our hands." George laughed.

"That's brilliant." Celes said. "That's just… brilliant." she said again and sat down on a toadstool made of sugar.

"Would you like some pizza?" Roman asked as she took a slice out of a box.

"Mmm yeah, that sounds good." Celes grinned, she loved American style pizza.

Roman got a paper plate and handed it to her with two slices. She hummed as she ate her slice. She walked over to the little pond that was made up of a blue green jello. Swedish fish wiggled around, fruit roll ups were lilypads and chocolate frogs hopped around.

"Mum, can you catch me a froggie?" Lana asked. "I want to race Lukie."

"Ooh, a frog race. I want to see this." She giggled as she used her magic to catch Lana a frog.

Lana gave a giggle and ran off towards Luke

Roman smiled and shook her head. She gave a frown as she looked around. "Celes, where is Noah and Em? They are the only ones that didn't show up."

Celes frowned a little. "You know, I'm not sure." she said looking towards the door. "Maybe they are just late." she said and ate some more pizza.

Roman nodded as she spread out her magic to find Noah. She smiled when she felt Lee and John set foot on the castle grounds. "Well, Lee and John are here." She giggled.

Celes grinned. "Oh, I'm excited to hear what Peeves does to them." she giggled and spread out her own magic and found Noah in his common room.

George chuckled as he chased Kenzi and Hail around.

"Awe, look at him. He is so cute." Roman smiled and nodded to George.

Celes watched George and smiled. "One of the cutest." she giggled and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked around. "This place is amazing, Ro. Your mind just… amazes me constantly. Is there a chocolate river?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "Not this place. I didn't want to go too far over… you know." she shrugged. "John had somewhat of the same idea of Albie's party so I didn't want to out do him too much. But in my dream. I usually take Luke, and the kids, there is. A big chocolate rivers, water fall, everything in that place is made of candy. I love it!"

Celes smiled. "Sounds fun." she rested her cheek on her knee and hummed to herself. "My dreams are never that detailed unless I'm having a vision… or you're in them." she said looking at her.

Roman looked at her, "Really?" she asked.

Celes nodded. "Well sometimes I have bizarre dreams… and I get nightmares." she shrugged. "But mostly my dreams are either with you, or visions. Well except the few times John has dream walked into my dreams too…" she trailed off and shrugged.

"Really? Do you two do naughty things?" She giggled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "The only time he's ever dream walked with me is when Kama was still… pursuing you." she shrugged. "It'd be nice, but he just doesn't do it with me."

"Ah," Roman nodded. "Makes sense." She said more to herself. Roman spread her magic out to Noah and nudged him with it.

" _I have to finish this homework before I can come, I'll be there I will, promise."_ he sent to Roman.

Celes slid off her sugar toadstool and went over to the kids races Chocolate frogs and watched them giggling. Luke had made a little race track and Hail was sitting by the side of it commentating the races while the others cheered and laughed.

" _Okay, love you."_ Roman sent him. She smiled as she watched the race.

" _Damn it, Roman!"_ Lee's voice filled her head. " _You bribed Peeves!"_

Roman sent him a gasp. " _I would never."_ she said in mock offence and giggled.

" _Stupid freaking poltergeist of uncoolness. There will be revenge, Roman."_ John sent determined now to get to her and the kids in the Room.

Celes looked up at Roman giggling. "They run into Peeves?" she asked.

Roman giggled, "Yes. Yes they did. They totally did. Peeves is good. Especially when motivated and believe me, he is motivated." She giggled. " _Well you better plan your revenge for another day, because you are not getting to me. Remember, I grew up with Peeves. We are kindred spirits."_ she giggled to John.

" _Yeah, yeah."_ he sent back with a growl. " _Celes is with you too, isn't she?"_ he sent.

" _Really? Really, you want to ask that question? You know she is here."_ She giggled.

" _Do I?"_ he sent. He reached out with his magic self and ran a finger down Celes' neck.

Celes gave a little shiver and turned to Roman. "What is he doing?" she asked. " _What are you doing? I will not be… eased into letting you in."_ she sent to John adopting some of Roman's stubborn.

" _Don't under estimate Peeves."_ Roman sent him and gave him a kick in the ass with her magic self. She giggled.

" _Roman…"_ Lee growled a warning.

" _Lee."_ Roman sent him back.

Celes giggled. "This seems to be a thing, and its going to be a long day for those two." she said.

" _Kick me… I'll show you kicking."_ John grumbled to Roman and sent his own magic self to her and ran a hand down the front of her body.

"Whoa!" Roman said as she shot up and shivered. "Whoa!" She smiled and shivered again. " _Someone has came out to play!_ " She teased. " _Lets see what else we can do."_ She cupped his manhood and sent him a laugh. "He is trying to play dirty." She shivered again and then walked over to the jumpy house where some of the other kids were bouncing around inside. "Having fun?"

There was a chorus of yes' from the kids.

John sent her a growl and moved his magic self hand down to her core and tweaked her clit. " _Of course I came to play, you started this little game."_ he sent back to her.

Roman shivered again. " _I think you need to have another cold shower, Sex god."_ she rubbed her hand over his shaft. " _I may need to spend the night here… with Celes. Open our connection to you so you can feel us."_

John growled and where he stood he stopped and bent over. "That woman. Im going to end up freezing off my parts the amount of cold showers I take because of her." he growled to Lee.

Lee looked over to him and then smiled. "Playing dirtier?" He shook his head. "We all had our fair share of cold showers. Welcome to the club." He chuckled. He paused when he saw Peeves. "Shit. I hope you can run."

John growled and took off after Lee.

Meanwhile back in the Room Celes walked over to Roman and stood on her toes and rested her chin on her shoulder from behind and wrapped her arms around her middle. "So what else do you have planned or is this a fly by the seat of your pants kind of day?" she asked before she could stop herself and then sighed and kissed Roman's neck. "Nevermind." she said and kissed her neck again and watched the kids in the bouncy house.

Roman smiled at her. "Its okay, we are doing what we want. Candy, sugar, pizza, playing keep away with Lee and John. Yep. This is the life." She giggled. "By the end of the day, the kids will be crashing and we will be going home."

Celes giggled. "And will we find you locked in a dark closet?" she asked, teasing her lightly as she ran her hands up from her waist a little.

She giggled, "I think this time I'll put on a straightjacket and bounce around the small closet."

"Oh? Well that will be interesting to see." Celes giggled, she pressed a little closer enjoying the feel of Roman's body.

Roman giggled and rubbed her ass into Celes' crotch. She is giggled again. "Yes, yes it will be."

Celes shivered and moaned into Roman's ear. "Roman…" she whispered and nipped her ear running her hands lower so they hovered above her core. she was aware of the kids and knew there wasn't a whole lot she herself could get away with.

She smiled to herself. Oh, she loved this game of teasing. She teased John and she teased Celes. She gave a bigger smile as she ate more candy and then reached her magic out to Lee and ran her hands down his chest.

" _A little busy at the moment!"_ Lee growled at her.

" _Awe are you really?_ " Roman giggled.

Celes kissed Roman's neck again and then sighed. "Where is Harry in all this?" she asked automatically reaching for him as she thought about him and found him at home playing with the few kids that remained. "Awe, Dad duty." she giggled and kissed the back of Roman's neck after moving her hair aside.

"Yep. I wouldn't put it past him that he already knew my plan." She giggled and tilted her head to the side.

Celes giggled. "He usually does, he's pretty good at reading you. And I don't mean your thoughts." she said and kissed to Roman's shoulder and shivered a little. "God I wish I could stay all day, but I have a class this afternoon." she said.

"Well, I'll be right here." She turned in Celes' arms and wrapped her own around Celes' neck. "If you want, I can meet you in your class later and have a little dance of our own." She giggle and kissed her.

Celes shivered and kissed her back. "I can give you a private lesson, Ms. McTaggert." she whispered and kissed her again slipping her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around Roman's.

Roman shivered and gave her a moan. She pulled her tighter into her body. "Oh, yes. I need a private lesson." she breathed.

Celes giggled. "Well the Madam's office hours start at three thirty." she shivered and kissed her neck again.

"Mmm, three thirty. I'll be there." She giggled and kissed her again. "Be careful, John and Lee are on the prowl."

Celes snorted but then sobered. "Lee could find me if he really wanted me." she said but shrugged. "But he's more about finding you, I'll be fine." she kissed Roman again and then waved to the kids and left the room and headed for her classroom.

Roman giggled and played turned to Bree. "Come here." She told her. "I want a big hug." she giggled. "Did you see the chocolate bears?"

Bree nodded and crawled into Roman's arms. "I did, they were yummy!" she said and hugged her neck. "Mummy, can we do this all the time? This is so much fun!"

"I wish we could. But I don't think the daddies will allow it." Roman giggled.

Bree wrinkled her nose and then looked up at Roman with wide eyes. "I could get Daddy to let us, I think." she said overestimating herself a little. "I could just cry." she giggled.

Roman giggled. "That sounds like a good plan but I don't think that will persuade Daddy, even if it makes him uncomfortable." She kissed her nose. "Its okay. We will find a way to do this again."

Bree squealed. "Thanks Mummy!" she said and hugged her around the neck and then pulled back and looked over at Lana. "La-La she said she'd try to figure out how to do it again!" she called.

Lana hopped over to them. "Really?" she giggled. "Oh, yay!"

Bree wiggled out of Roman's arms and hugged Lana. "Yep! Maybe next time we can dress in candy themed outfits like Mama's from Albies birthday party!" she said. "You could wear a suit." she added and hugged her tighter.

Lana giggled and then climbed with Bree to the jumpy house and jumped around, laughing excitedly.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. She picked up a gummy bear and bit off an ear. " _So, how is the chase going?_ " She asked John and Lee. She ran kisses down their necks.

 _"Stop doing that!"_ John sent distractedly. He shivered and glanced at Lee and skidded to a stop when Celes came around the corner.

Celes stared at them with wide eyes and then gave a little smile as Peeves came up. She skipped between them and continued onto her classroom as she heard Peeves' laughter and John and Lee's protests.

" _Damn it Roman!"_ Lee ran down the hall away from the firework that was in a shape of a very large chinese Dragon. " _I am going to get you for this!"_

" _What? What did I do? I didn't do anything."_ She said in her 'innocent' voice and then sent them a giggle. He nearly tripped when he felt her magic self's tongue lick down his neck.

Roman giggled again and did the same to John.

John stumbled into Lee and groaned. "Oh my God!" he said shivering. "If Celes wasn't off teaching right now Id say we use her as bait." he growled.

Lee shook his head and panted. "Did you feel it? Ro left a protection spell on her. She don't want us to use her as bait either." Ran down some stairwells and then found himself in the great Hall. He rested his hand on his knees. He hadn't done this much running in… forever. He looked at John. "Are all the kids with her?"

"No, Rain, Vinny, and Damon are still at the house with Harry." he panted and stood up putting his hand in his back and walking around a little trying to calm his heart rate down.

"I mean the ones that go to school here. I know Luke, Jude, and Diamond _have_ to be with her. What about the others?"

"Oh, um…" he reached out and located each child and then looked at Lee. "Noah is in Slytherin common room with Emrys." he said.

Lee smiled. "You know where the Slytherin common room is don't you? I think we have two kids we can keep as bait."

John smiled. "Headed the house, it think you may be right." he said and started to lead the way down to the dungeons.

Lee smiled. "Oh, yeah. Its about time we finally get a footing in this."

John led him to the dungeon and then stopped. "Uh… password…" he said and then reached out to Noah. " _Hey, Noah I need the password to the Slytherin common room. I got something… for you."_

Noah sighed and opened the door for him. "Hi." he said and went back to the big green couch sitting in front of the fire and started his homework again.

Emrys looked up and waved. "Hi." she said and pointed to something for Noah to copy.

"Hi." Lee said and walked in. "Its kind of dingy in here." He shook his head and then took a deep breath. "Okay, not going to go into father mode." he said. He really wanted to light more candles for Noah and Em to make sure that there was enough light for them.

Noah laughed. "Diamond and Jude are going to redecorate the common room when they get permission from the Headmistress." he shrugged and looked up at his dads. "What are you guys doing here?"

Lee took a deep breath and looked at Noah. "We need you." He told him. "I am sure what your mum is doing for Luke. Well, I need to control her. I'm pretty sure if she is having a party for Luke there is nothing but candy. We need to balance it out. We would go to her but… she thought ahead and has Peeves blocking us." He grumbled.

Noah smiled up at Lee. "What in it for me? I can get you past Peeves, but I need to get something out of this whole… deal." he said.

Lee groaned. "You've been around you mum too long. What do you want?" he asked.

Noah grinned and leaned back on the couch. "How about… my own workspace in the house… oh with one of those cool fridges." he said eyes sparkling, he looked like a mini version of Harry.

"I can do the work space, no problem. The mini fridges… well… I can do that too." Lee smiled.

Noah smiled and stood up on the couch and held out his hand. "Most excellent, my chilled potions need a space." he winked and shook his Daddy's hand. "Okay so… uh wait here." he said. He jumped off the couch and scurried off to his dorm for a second and then came back with a vial of something. "This will freeze Peeves in place for six hours." he said tossing it to Lee. "Its actually brewed from some of his ectoplasm. So its tuned to him. It'll work." he said.

Lee nodded, "Much appreciate." He told him. He held the vial. "Come on, lets go stop this wayward, wife of mine."

"Just throw it through him, the potion will do the rest. By the way. I'm sure I'll catch grief from Luke. I've managed to figure out a way to counter a lot of his pranks… not that I do I just can." he shrugged. "But none of that comes without a price, so don't get any ideas." he added and sat back down with Em.

John chuckled. "Its always the quiet ones. Lets go thwart Roman." he said.

Lee smiled and shook his head. They left the Slytherin house and walked out of the Great Hall. "Now to find our neighborly poltergeist." He made his way to the Room of Requirement and paused when they saw Peeves. "I hope this works." He reached back getting ready to throw the vile.

"Jordan!" McGonagall call in a clip sharp voice.

"Shit." Lee hissed under his breathe.

Roman sent Lee and John a giggle. " _Did I mention McGonagall has been wandering around the castling trying to figure out why Peeves been so loud?"_ She asked them and giggled again. She kiss their necks.

John gave a little smile. "I got this." he turned and flipped on the Hawaiian charm. "Minerva, how nice to see you again." he said giving her a charming smiled and strolling over to her. "My, you look lovely. I swear everytime I see you in that green hat, it just gets better." he said turning her away from Lee.

" _Oh, the evilness of Keluipei!"_ Roman hissed. " _This isn't over!"_

Minerva gave a smile. "Thank you."

The hall blacked out due to a blackout bomb Peeves set off.

"Bloody Hell!" Lee yelled.

"Mr. Jordan!" Minerva said again. "Mr. Keluipei! My office."

Fireworks went off and light up the corridor and roared as another chinese Dragon appeared.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Lee yelled and started to run from the light that was now chasing them. He threw the vile in the location he last seen Peeves. There was a sound a ice and then a hard thud. To the ground. " _John, I think I got him."_

John gave Minerva a kiss on the cheek. "I told you to call me John, Minny." he said to her and then winked and took off towards Lee dodging around Peeves the petrified poltergeist. "Lets go, quick before she sends out George."

Lee nodded and ran up the stairs and up to the hall where the Room of Requirement was.

" _Lee, I have a question for you."_ Roman sent. " _Do you remember the year we trained all those kids for the D.A. and seventh year?_ "

" _Yeah, why?"_ Lee asked. He frowned when the door to the room of Requirement didn't appear. "Oh, Bloody hell!" He kicked the wall and hopped up and down as he held his foot. "She is using the room against us!"

John shook his head and looked at Lee with a sigh. "Damn woman." he grumbled and slid down the wall. "You break it?" he asked nodding to his foot.

"No, just bruised." He grumbled and then sat down on the ground.

John sighed as he started to work out a way to get into the room. Hed known about it and Kama had even used it during his brief tenor at the school. After a few minutes a student came running up clutching something. The little girl stopped in front of Lee and held out an ice pack.

"Madam Diggory says you need this." she said in a small voice.

He smiled, "Thank you." he told her. " _Thanks, Cel."_

The student blushed a little and then ran off.

" _Anytime, love."_ Celes sent back.

John chuckled and shook his head. "She knows everything." he looked at the wall. "Maybe… no if you force it the room attacks you…" he sighed.

"It does now. Minerva made sure to add that safety mechanism." He grumbled.

Roman sat her magic self between them. " _You poor babies."_ She soothed and kissed their cheeks. " _You two should go home, relax, have some fun."_

John blew out a sigh and looked at Lee and then past him and grinned. "Noah!" he waved.

Noah smiled and lifted his hand in a wave and stopped in front of them. "You can't go in with me, the room will know and kick you out you know." he said to them. He was holding Em's hand.

John smiled. "But surely you have a loop hole potion or something, right?" he asked.

Noah laughed and shook his head. "Haven't mastered that one yet, sorry." he said and shrugged and then pulled Em along and the door appeared and allowed them in.

"Noah!" Roman squealed, "You made it! Hi, Em." She smiled and hugged them both.

Noah laughed. "Yeah we made it." he said. "You know I got something pretty awesome out of Daddy for helping… sort of." he said with a little grin and hugged Roman back.

Em hugged Roman back and giggled. "He just _forgot_ to mention that they wouldn't get into the room even if they did stop Peeves." she said.

Roman frowned at them both. "Little brat." She told Noah. "And here I thought we were good friends. I mean we celebrate our birthdays together." She shook her head. "I'm hurt." she pouted.

Noah rested a hand on her shoulder. "I incapacitated Peeves, Mum I didn't give them the potion that bypasses the rooms defence mechanism." he said. "We are still good friends. And Peeves will be up in about thirty minutes. I may have stretched the time frame… a little." he laughed.

"Well then… You're off the hook, but I'm keeping my eye on you." She giggled and squeezed him. "Okay, there is pizza and plenty of sweets."

Noah laughed and took Em's hand and led her over to Luke. He stood next to his brother and looked up at him. "So… uh, gonna need to stage catching some grief from you later. I gave Daddy the Peeves incapacitating potion… you know… for like an hour and a half." he shrugged.

Em knelt down when Albie ran over and hugged him.

"Really?" Luke asked. "You couldn't say that you didn't have anything?"

Noah grinned. "And pass up the opportunity for Daddy to make me a workspace with a fridge in it. No, no. I could not tell him I didn't have anything. But I didn't give them the potions that bypasses the room." he shrugged. "Another day I think."

Luke shook his head. "You _totally_ need to aim higher on what you want. YOu know Mum and mama could have given you the room and refrigerator. Knowing daddy he is most likely going to charm the mini fridge so you don't hold any sweets."

Noah shrugged. "I don't need sweets, I need the fridge for chilled potions. And if I really want sweets I just got to talk to Dad, I have him wrapped." he shrugged.

Luke chuckled. "Alright."

Cello watched Em and Noah. He didn't like how Albie just up and ran over to them. He picked up a licorice and chewed on it.

Lana pulled Bree over to Cello and sat next to him. " _I can help."_ Lana told him.

" _With what?"_

" _You know with what."_ Lana handed Bree a chocolate frog.

Bree took the frog and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." she said happily and ate her frog oblivious to the problems.

" _You are like me. You handling it better than me."_ Lana told Cello. She smiled licked Bree's other hand. " _You don't like how Albie is pushing you aside. He wants to hang out with Em and Noah more. I can help." She gave mischievous look to Cello. "You want to do something, but you don't want your hands like mine."_ She giggled and lived her chocolate covered hands.

Bree absently reached for Lana's hand and licked it off with a giggle.

Lana giggled. She looked up at Cello. " _Watch this."_ She pulled Bree up and walked over to flower that was more of a cream pie with a cherry. She plucked it and ran over to Albie and Em. "Look!" she said excitedly and 'tripped' over her feet and smashed the flower into Em's hair.

Em gave a little gasp and stood quickly and pulled the flower and goop from her hair.

"Hey, Lana be more careful." Noah said trying to help Em with her hair.

Bree giggled. "She tripped." she held up the flower.

"See pretty!" Lana giggled.

"Hey! I want a flower!" Diamond told them.

Luke chuckled. "It was a mistake. Don't worry about it." He leaned into Noah. "You can always lick her clean." He teased.

Noah blushed and looked at Em and seriously considering. "I uh… yeah." he said.

Em blushed, she had overheard Luke. She glanced at Noah and gave him a shy smile.

Albus watched the two of them and gave a little pout but didn't say anything and walked over and sat next to Cello. "Sorry." he said and held his little hand out and made some vines grow out of the ground and wrap around his arm.

Cello frowned. "Stop that." He hissed quietly.

Albus flinched and the vine went back into the ground. "Sorry." he said again and looked down at his hands.

Cello sighed and handed him a red vine. "Look, its red and its a vine." He told him and smiled.

Albus giggled. "That's cool, Mum's kind of awesome." he said.

"Yeah, she is." He ate more of the red vines.

Lana and bree squealed as they were chased by Luke. Lana want him to smell the flower and ended up pushing it in his face so now he head white whipped cream over his face.

Roman smiled as she watched her kids. She looked over to a wall and saw the time. She smiled. "George, I'll be back." She told. When he nodded she felt for Lee and John. She smiled and shook her head. She walked out the other side of the room and quickly made her way down to Celes' class. She knocked on her office door.

Celes gave a little smile and looked up from the book of dance moves. "Come in." she called. She stood as the door opened and smoothed her little green skirt over her matching leotard.

Roman smiled a she entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Madam Diggory, do you have a moment?" She giggled and locked the door behind her.

Celes giggled. "I do, Ms. McTaggert, what can I help you with?" she asked stepping out from behind the desk and stepping towards Roman.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some stretching exercises. Cause you see, I almost pulled a muscles while dancing the other day and I'm a little sore." Roman smiled.

"Oh well, we can't have that can we?" Celes asked her. "Come with me into the studio, and I will show you some good stretches." she said taking her hand and leading her to the studio through the office entrance and waved a hand so the main doors locked. She smiled a little and stood Roman in front of the mirror and stood slightly behind her. "So which muscles did you pull, Ms. McTaggert?" she asked with a little shiver as she let her hand run down the side of Roman's body and let it rest on her waist just above the hip.

Roman shivered as she looked into the mirror. God, she loved the mirrors. She felt her excitement fill her body and her breathing. "U-uh… my…" She cleared her throat and tried to calm down. "My left thigh."

Celes giggled and kissed her neck. "Just enjoy it." she whispered and nipped her ear. "Take it nice and slow." she said and lifted Roman's left thigh. "Hmmm, well lets bend it at the knee…" she said watching Roman closely in the mirror and slid her hand down to her knee and gripped it lightly allowing Roman to lean on her so she pressed into her back. She slipped her other hand around Roman and up her skirt and let her fingers play lightly across the panties Roman had there. "Mmm, you seem good now… a little wet." she giggled and kissed her neck still watching her in the mirror.

Roman shivered, "I-It can be intermittent." She whispered. She bit her lower lip. "Do you think being wet would be… a problem?"

"Oh yes, yes I do. I think we need to take care of that right away." Celes whispered into her ear and nipped it again. She used her summoning magic and summoned Roman's panties off and moaned as she got a good look at Roman's core in the mirror. She shivered and slid her fingers inside of Roman and pumped slowly a few times watching her juices run down her fingers and hand. "God… so wet… yes this needs tending." she said and kissed up the side of Roman's neck. She removed her fingers for a minute and moved them over to the ballet bar and lifted her left leg onto it and then reinserted her fingers into Roman and moaned as she started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. She massaged the left leg and kissed her neck. "Is this helping?" she asked, her own heart raced as her emotions and lust peaked and she felt herself reacting to what they were doing.

Roman moaned and shivered as a small orgasm shook her. She whimpered and moaned as she felt more of her juices. C-Celes…" She stuttered. She felt like she was going to explode with arousal. She wanted so much… she didn't know. She moaned louder and rolled her hips. "I… I think its making its making it… better… I don't know." She moaned as she lead her head back and shivered.

Celes smiled at her in the mirror and decided to change it up. She removed her fingers and licked them clean. "Mmm." she said making the noise in her throat and then she quickly got Roman laying on the floor on her back and lifted her left leg again and moaned as she kissed down it and sent little tingles of healing into it. She used it to relax muscles. She moaned and kissed to Roman's core and licked up the juices there and then swirled her tongue around her clit with her tongue ring. She shivered and moaned and massaged the leg again and looked up at Roman. "This helping?" she asked seductively as she slid her other hand up to put her fingers into her core again and pumped in fast and hard and tickled her g-spot.

Roman squealed loudly as she sat up on her elbow. "Yes!" She shivered and rolled her hips. Her thighs quivered and tightened as she laid down and rolled onto her head. She arched her back and screamed as an orgasm slammed into her. She moaned and shivered again as she whimpered.

Celes moaned and shivered and looked at her. "More?" she asked as she moved her fingers again and leaned down and licked her up a little.

She moaned and panted as she leaned back up onto her elbows and looked at her. "I… I need you… Please…" She breathed and shivered. "Please…"

Celes smiled at her and waved her hand and they were both naked. She moved up over Roman and shivered as she lowered her throbbing core onto Roman's and rolled her hips as she flicked their piercings together. She shivered and moaned and looked down at Roman. She leaned over and kissed her and moaned as she laid more on top of Roman and slipped her legs between Roman's and pressed their cores together that way and rolled her hips faster. She kissed down her neck and moaned and slid her hands up to Roman's breasts and cupped them and flicked her thumbs over her nipples.

Roman moaned as she slid her hands around her and pulled her down. She pressed her body to hers and moaned at the softness of her. She rolled her hips and moaned. She kissed her and slid her tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She shivered as she slid her hands up and down her body. She couldn't get enough of the feel of her. All she could think about was soft and smooth. She she shivered again as rolled her hips more.

Celes moaned and dropped her head down on Roman's shoulder as she started to sweat with the effort of their lovemaking. She turned her head and kissed Roman's neck and licked up to her ear and nipped it and then kissed along her jawline and moaned and rolled her hips faster trailing her hands down to Roman's hips and took in the feel of how she moved with her. "God… Roman…" she moaned and kissed her neck again. She loved Roman so much that she felt herself just floating with her. She moaned louder and kissed her and rolled her hips faster and panted a little.

Roman moaned as she moved her body with her. Her own sweat beaded her body. She moaned again and kissed her shoulder up to her neck. She shivered and slid her hands up and down Celes' body. She shivered and pressed into her. "Celes…" She moaned. "Celes," She moaned again and pressed her lips to her. "Celes… I love you…" She moaned against her lips.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman again and rolled her hips faster and pressed a little harder into Roman. She kissed down her neck and whispered 'I love you' over and over as she started to open herself slowly to Roman. Only a little at a time to not overwhelm her. She wanted Roman to feel the love. She shivered and moaned and kissed back up her neck as her orgasm started to pound at her. "Roman… I love you… so much… I want… you… please." she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman shivered and nodded as she held tightly to Celes. She moaned and rolled her hips. "Yes… Please…" She moaned as she felt her body tighten. "Now… now…"

Celes gave a tiny squeal and came with Roman. She pressed her forehead to Roman's and opened to her more and looked into her eyes. "I… love you…" she panted and kissed her as she jerked and moaned.

Roman jerked as she panted. She moaned and held Celes. She felt her emotions not just through their connection but also though their mating marks. She gave back her love so that Celes could feel them too. She kissed her and rubbed her nose against her as she smiled. "I love you too…" She moaned again and smiled. "God, I love you." She held Celes and closed her eyes. "I think… I… got that stretch worked out."

Celes shivered as her arms tingled. "Oh yeah?" she asked giggling and laid her head down next to Roman's and played with her hair as she remained tangled in her legs. She gave a little giggle when a knock came at the door. She shut her eyes. "Not here." she whispered and pressed her nose into Roman's neck.

She gave a silent giggle. "Its a student." She whispered. She shivered a little. "Madam, Diggory, I believe you are still on the clock."

Celes giggled. "No, I put the sign out." she whispered back. "You are the only student I saw today." she whispered as the knock came again. She looked at the door and sighed. "Not here." she whispered again and closed her eyes and tried to make herself small.

"Celes." She kissed her. "We are at school, it could be a teacher too."

Celes gave a tiny groan and got off of Roman and waved her hand so they were dressed in dresses. She sighed and helped Roman to stand and then went over and opened the door and found Neville on the other side. "Neville." she said surprised.

"Er, hi Celes, I need to ask…" he trailed off when he saw Roman and looked at her and then Roman. "Did I interrupt?" he asked.

Celes looked over at Roman longingly. "No." she opened the door wider for him. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Uh, could you teach me to dance? I mean more than what I learned fourth year, like properly? Miranda wants to go dancing… and er… well I can't beyond the little thing they taught us that year." he asked sheepishly.

Celes looked up at him and bit the inside of her mouth. "I could do that, uh, you and Miranda. You should dance with her." she said.

Neville shook his head. "I want to surprise her at our anniversary party next March." he said.

Celes smiled. "Oh, well… uh we should do it at the house so that the students don't stumble in here." she said decidedly. "Saturdays maybe?" she asked glancing at Roman.

"I'm cool with it. Unless you want to just do it here. I can be your partner." She smiled.

Celes giggled and kissed her. "Actually since it will just be Neville I'll dance with him. If I need a mans part though I will ask you first." she said kissing her again.

Neville gave a little smile as he watched them. "So… saturdays? Up at the house you have here?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Yep." she said.

"Oh good, thank you. Uh… you guys should come to the party too." he said and waved. "See you saturday!" he said and left.

Celes shook her head and looked at Roman. "So what are we doing for the rest of the night?" she asked. "I love you but I think the kids need real food, how about I go back to the room with you and make dinner for them. I have a pocket kitchen or the room could make one for me."

"What? Pizza is real food." Roman said with a mock offence.

Celes giggled. "Its good for them to have some green, we will make green you like though and most of them like too though." she said winking at Roman. She took her hand. "Come on before I try to jump you again." she said and kissed Roman's neck.

Roman giggled. "I would like to point out there is plenty of green." She sighed. "Don't force them to eat it. If they don't want it. I want them to have the freedom to just beng today if that is what they want."

"I promise not to go all Lee Jordan, caveman oog tah on them." she said holding her hand up as they walked back up to the room of requirement.

Roman giggled. "Okay. Good." She placed a big kiss on her cheek.

Celes scrunched her face and giggled as they rounded the corner in time to see Lee and John getting up. She slowed a little and went to turn them back around so they could go in the side door.

"Hey! I feel you, get over here and bring that tricky wife of mine." Lee called.

Celes gave a little halt and growled a little and dropped Roman's hand. "No." she said and then grabbed Roman's arm and walked her back towards the room.

Lee crossed his arms and watched them walk towards them. "No what?"

"No you can't have _my_ wife." she said and looked at him stubbornly. For some reason she just felt… annoyed and a little hurt.

Lee frowned at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Roman also frowned down at her.

Celes took a deep breath and dropped Roman's arm "Nothing." she said. "Nothing at all." she sighed and shook her head and dropped her eyes to the floor. "Nothing." she said again and started for the room on her own.

Lee held her hand. He pulled her towards him and lifted her chin. "You repeat things when you _want_ to believe them." He whispered to her.

Celes looked at him. "I don't know what's wrong. I'm… fine… I'm happy. Just ignore me. I'm just being too sensitive is all." she whispered back. "I'm fine." she said again.

Lee leaned down and kissed her gently. "I didn't ask if you were happy. I asked if you were okay. If you aren't happy then its okay to say so."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes for a minute and thought about it. "I'm happy." she said softly and opened her eyes. "I'm just…" she gave an irritated sigh. "I have to stop following my emotions around. I'm okay, really go play. I'm fine." she shook her head and blushed feeling a little foolish. "Just…" she said softly.

Roman sighed, "Yeah, you guys go play." She said pushing Lee and John away. "We are doing our own thing and playing with the kids."

Celes gave a little smile and looked at Roman. " _Thank you."_ she sent her and grabbed her hand. "Go, I think I hear Peeves." she said with a wink and smiled bigger to reassure them.

John glanced at Lee and then back at the girls. "So… no chasing you two?"

"I think I made my point that I won." Roman smiled and winked at him. " _Let me just talk to her for a bit._ " she sent them.

John nodded and wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders. "Lets go to the kitchens and take a dinner break and then we can regroup." he said to him.

Lee nodded and sighed. He looked at Roman and gave a playful growl. "You… I will get to you."

"Keep dreaming." Roman sang and walked into the room and smiled. "How's it going?"

"You're back!" Lark said as he held Evie up in his arms and tried to keep her there. "We need food, food the pizza is gone." he said looking at the empty boxes.

"No, I can eat the chocolate. I'm fine." Evie protested giggling as she kicked her legs.

Roman smiled as she walked up to them. "Oh, lookie, Evie is on a suger high." She giggled. "Mama said she is going to make some food, but in the mean time want another chocolate bear?"

"Oooo yes please!" Evie said wiggling out of Lark's arms and grinning at Roman.

Celes shook her head and walked over to an open area and opted for the pocket kitchen so she had a fridge of awesome and after it was there she started putting together food. She went into auto pilot as her brain drifted off to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

Roman giggled as she watched Lark try to rile in Evie. She gave Evie some more candy and ducked her head when Lark gave her that look Celes gave her when she wasn't helping. She walked over to Celes and giggled. "What ya makin'?"

Celes looked at Roman and down at what she was doing. "Um, beef stuffed raviolis with marinara or Alfredo sauce. I haven't come up with a side, but i thought Id stick with your italian theme for real food. and Ill make breadsticks." she said smiling.

Roman giggled. "oh, I like that." She looked over to Evie giggling. "Hey Evie, did you try the flowers." Now she was just teasing Lark.

Lark growled he seriously considered finding a way to get their dads into the room. "Evie, come on babe just calm down a little."

"But look at the flowers, they look so good. Oh Larkie, try one." she said holding one out to him.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "That girl is going to pass out hard tonight and that little girl inside her is going to be a sugar baby." she giggled.

"Yay, a sweet grandbaby." Roman giggled.

Luke walked over to Lark. "Yeah, Lark, try the flower." He smiled. "Too bad its not an apple." he teased. "Come and fall into our temptation." He crouched down and hopped around. "Take a bite into temptation." He encouraged.

Lark looked at his little brother and growled. "You are evil, Lucas, evil." he said.

Evie giggled and laid across his lap and looked up at him. "Come on baby, take a bite and I'll give you a nice reward." she said.

Lark looked down at her and moaned a little and took the flower and ate some. "So evil."

"He has fallen!" Luke said as he spread his arms out. "Lark has fallen." He laughed and dodged Lark's foot.

"Little shit!" Lark said to Luke.

"Alaric!" Celes snapped.

"Sorry Mama." he said and growled at Luke again and stood with Evie in his arms and carried her off.

Roman giggled. "Can't say bloody hell, can't say little shit, what can they say?"

Celes giggled. "I can try to keep them from having as bad as mouths as us." she winked knowing it was in vain.

"Really? And you don't feel like a hypocrite? I think they should at least say bloody hell. Ron said it all the time. My mouth was dirtier."

Celes smiled. "I do, but every time one of the boys cursed and Mama was there she snapped at them. I honestly think its just something I get from her." she shrugged.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, that is definitely not gonna stop them. I think as long the little kids aren't in the room then its fine. But if they are then bloody hell is okay."

Celes smiled. "Yeah, you're right." she said and stopped and grabbed Roman's chin and kissed her. "I love you, I'm sorry about the hallway." she said and went back to her dinner.

"I love you too. You know you can talk to me about anything." she played with her red hair. "We _totally_ had _amazing_ sex, though." She whispered and giggled.

Celes shivered and nodded. "I wouldn't mind repeating it a few times either." she said and looked at Roman. "You know, its something that shouldn't even bother me, what set me off. I mean like really, its so small." she sighed and looked back at her food and started to plop ravioli into boiling water.

"What did set you off?"

Celes rolled her eyes. "You're my wife too, and I'm Lee's wife too…" she shrugged. "Isn't that just silly?" she laughed a little.

"Yeah… it is. Lee always calls me his wife… Even Alemana. You call Harry husband in Hawaiian… Well Hi'iaka calls Lohi'au, husband and he calls you beautiful." She smiled and pushed back her hair. "You are, you know."

"I am what?" she asked as she pulled out the sauce to mix the marinara. Then she smiled and blushed. "Oh… oh thank you. Sorry." she whispered and stopped what she was doing and turned to Roman. "You know, I'm not sleeping well either." she said. "Maybe its just that."

"You're not…" She frowned as she remembered what Celes said earlier. "Are you having nightmares? I can help you with that so you can get some proper sleep."

Celes smiled and reached up a hand and ran it through Roman's hair. "More like my brain won't shut off." she said and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I miss sharing a bed with you." she whispered and kissed her and then turned back to her task.

"How about tonight I sleep with you. I miss cuddling with you. And the nights that I'm not sleeping with you, you can used the dream catcher. It still works. You should use it every time you start to have nightmares."

Celes smiled. "Its in our room at Godric's Hollow." she said. "I'll summon it before we go to sleep. Oh you know what I really like? When we all sleep in the same bed… I mean no sex just sleeping… not that the sex hurt." she smiled and looked at her. "But tonight, please sleep with me." she said and kissed her again.

Roman smiled, "Yes, I'll sleep with you. We can be all cuddled up naked. Because you feel so soft against me and warm." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Oh do I? Well, play your cards right and maybe I'll make you feel warm all over." she said and let her eyes travel down to Roman's core.

Roman shivered, "I think you are already doing that." She giggled.

Celes gave a little moan as she thought back on Roman's juices leaking down her fingers and hand and stepped forward and looked out over at the kids and then made a little island appear to block them from view and slid her hand up Roman's dress and touched her core lightly and moaned. "God… I just can't get enough of you today." she shivered and kissed Roman.

"Oh," She moaned a little and shivered. "Maybe is my animal magnetism." She giggled and spread her legs a little.

Celes giggled with her and leaned a little into her and slid her fingers into Roman's core and moaned quietly. "Yes… that's what it is. Definitely." she whispered and kissed her as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Roman. She put up a cloak around the kitchen just in case.

"You are such a dirty wife." She moaned a little and bit her lower lip. She rolled her hisp and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned. She giggled the counter and felt her body shiver and heat up more as it started to crave more of Celes.

Celes moaned and smiled and trailed kisses down her neck and moaned as she pumped a little faster into Roman using the heel of her hand to rub her clit. She shivered and licked along her collarbone and nipped it and then looked at her. "I'm a dirty wife, and you haven't even seen the tip of it. God…" she moaned and kissed her again and slipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and swirled her tongue around hers and shivered harder and pressed her body into Roman's.

Roman shiver harder and rolled her hips faster. She moaned and gave a little whimper. She felt her body starting to tighten with need and her release. She panted against her lips and rocked her hips faster. "C-Cel…. I'm… I'm… God…" She moaned and leaned her head back. She wanted to scream out but she knew she couldn't. She squealed and her orgasm slammed into her.

Celes moaned as she felt Roman's juices run down her hand and kissed her neck. "Good girl." she moaned and licked her neck a little and then slowly removed her fingers and made sure Roman was watching when she licked her hand clean and then kissed Roman. "God… so good… Roman…" she moaned and pressed into her. She wanted more but knew they needed to stop so that she could finish cooking. She gave a moan and reluctantly pulled away.

Roman felt her core throb with need. She whimpered from the loss of Celes touch. She pressed her legs together. "I… I'm going to go… get some chocolate." She finally said. She looked at Celes one last time. "God, I want you again."

"After dinner, baby girl. I promise." she shivered and washed her hands.

She nodded as she gave another shiver.

Celes hummed happily to herself as she finished the dinner she was making. She put together dough and then made it into breadsticks and stuck them in the oven. She turned while things cooked and baked and watched the kids and Roman play. She enjoyed watching them.

" _You and Roman have been very active."_ Harry sent her running his magic selfs hand down her neck.

Celes shivered and giggled. " _We have haven't we, just can't seem to stop today."_ she sent back.

" _Well maybe later you and I can…"_ he trailed off and allowed his magic selfs hand to drift down to her core and rolled her piercing.

Celes gave a little gasp and a moan and shut her eyes. " _Oh Harry… tonight I'm with Roman."_

Harry sent her a chuckle. " _Well then tomorrow morning woman."_ he declared to her.

Celes shivered again. " _I'll wake you up."_ she sent back.

Harry ran his magic selfs hands over her body in response.

Celes shivered again and moaned. She smiled a little to herself and then reached out to John and Lee. " _How goes the chase?"_ she sent them.

" _We are hiding from Peeves in the kitchen. He didn't like that we froze him so his attacks are more... intense."_ Lee told her.

Celes smiled a little. " _Well, I'm making real food you'll be happy to hear… well not pizza which they had for lunch."_ she sent and turned when she heard a squeal and saw Skie running away from Nick who held a cream pie aloft, covered in what seemed to remain of one himself.

" _Well that's that's. I guess John and I will head on home._ "

"Run Skie! Run!" Roman called.

Celes giggled. " _Well I hope you at least had fun today."_ she sent back. " _Uh, and sorry for nearly derailing it. Ro and I are working on that."_ she added and turned when her sauces started to bubble and stirred them.

" _It's okay. Just have fun._ " He told her.

Celes sent him three nudges and then John. " _See you boys tonight."_ she sent and turned and watched as Nick got Skie and smooshed the pie in her face while he sat on top of her.

Nick leaned down and licked off the side of her face and moaned in her ear. "Yum." he said.

Skie shivered and giggled. "Hey! There are kids here." she said half heartedly. "And your parents." she pointed at as she pushed at him but then licked some banana cream off of him.

Roman laughed as Lana and Bree licked her cheeks of the chocolate spread on her.

Celes finished dinner shortly thereafter and waved a hand and a table appeared. "Dinner!" she called around.

"Real food, lets go Evie!" Lark said picking her up and carrying her over to the table as Celes set out big bowls of reviolie bread and sauces.

Evies squealed and sat like her put her down.

Soon others were filing over to the table drawn by the smells of food.

Roman ate and poked at some of the kids around her. Luke atr and kept poking Larks side to see him jump.

Lark looked at Luke. " _You are such a shit, I'm so going to get you later!"_ he sent his brother.

Evie giggled and ate more chocolate that Luke slipped onto her plate.

" _Yeah, but you love me. I'm everyones favorite."_ Luke told him. He looked over to Skie and slipped her some chocolate too.

Skie grinned at Luke and ate her chocolate happily.

Nick laughed and kissed her swirling his tongue in her mouth to taste the chocolate. "Oh wow we may have to leave soon." he said against her lips.

Skie giggled. "I like what sweets do to you." she whispered back.

Celes watched them and nudged Roman. " _We are not the only ones."_

Roman smiled. " _No we are not."_ She sent her a giggle. She moaned a little as she thought of her dessert fights she had with Harry. She moaned again as she thought of the chocolate pie in the kitchen. _"Don't you boys go yet. I have some sauces to give you._ " She told Nick and Lark.

Both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Celes heard Roman moan twice and that was enough to get her wanting to go again. God she felt like she hadn't had Roman enough, or maybe it was this school. It was where they had discovered each other. She dropped a hand down onto Roman's thigh and gave it a tiny squeeze.

Ro shiver and scooted closer to Celes. _"You boys will enjoy it._ " She ensured them. She dipped her bread stick into her sauce and ate it.

Celes smiled around at the kids eating a mixture of her dinner and sweets. When they all started slowing down she squeezed Roman's thigh again and then stood up. She walked over to Luke and leaned down in between him and Diamond and looked at him as she summoned a box. "For you Smoosh." she said and kissed his cheek. She waited for him to open it and smiled. "Its a muggle trick bow tie. Its goofy and I got it for you. It sprays water… or whatever you want at the person admiring it." she said and kissed his cheek again.

"Awesome!" Thanks mama.

"Sure, Smoosh." she said and smiled and went over and sat down next to Roman. She pulled a cream pie to her and dipped her finger in it and licked it clean and then picked up the cherry and ate it and tied the stem and then held it out to Roman with a little grin.

Roman smiled and started to pass out gifts she had collected and watched as Luke opened them. She couldn't help but think of him as her baby. The one that never stopped talking to her. Even when she had dropped him off at her father's to watch. He still tried to reach out to her. He was a Fred and Roman baby. A joker through and through. He loved laughing and making other people laugh. He had her magic to manipulate people's emotions, a charmer to have people just love him, and a great pride of his family. She was so proud of her son. " _We did good Fred. We did really good. He is a mixture of us both. He got a lot of me and you. He has stepped out of our shadow a long time ago. Now he is making his own. McGonagall sends me messages weekly about him. You would be proud, Fred. Very proud._ " She thought to herself.

After gifts she allowed the kids play some more when it was getting late Roman walked over to Lark and Nick she gave them a small bucket that was divided into two parts. One had chocolate and the other had caramel. "There you go. I want you to try them with the girls. It will... _sweeten_ things up." She winked at them.

Lark and Nick both grinned, the four of them now shared an apartment across from Jude and Luke. They kissed Roman on the cheek and then left.

Celes walked over to Roman and wrapped her arms around her middle. "You are a very awesome mum." she said to her softly.

"Yes, well, I saw how Nick reacted to tasting the sweetness of Skie. That will just help more." She grinned.

"Trying to get more grandkids are we?" she teased and kissed her neck.

"Maybe just a little." She giggled. "But Skie knows how to do the spell, so she is good."

Celes sighed and giggled. "Now that is all my awesomeness." she said and kissed down her neck to her shoulder. "We should go home soon." she said with a little moan.

She giggled as she saw that the kids were now slowing down. "Yeah, we should get going. The kids are crashing." She smiled as she started to scoop up kids.

Celes scooped up kids and the older ones that were still there helped or walked themselves. They all made their way out of the room and said their goodbyes to the ones staying. Celes and Roman headed for the gate and once outside of it they popped to the house and the door swung open and there stood Lee, John, and Harry.

"Ladies." Harry said.

Roman smiled up at them. "Gentlemen, we have sleeping kids." She giggled. "Kisses!" She told Harry and puckered her lips.

Harry chuckled and leaned over and kissed Roman. "You and Celes have been very bad today." he whispered taking the kids in her arms.

Celes giggled. "We excel at it." she said and walked over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked over between Lee and John and looked up at them. "You two look relatively unharmed." she noted and strolled between them to get into the house to put kids to bed.

"And we are not bad." She told Harry and giggled. She followed Celes.

Lee sighed and shook his head, "Little brats." He said as he and John helped with the kids. Once they were all dressed in their pajamas and tucked in he turned to Roman and Celes. "How bad was it?" He asked Celes.

Celes smiled. "Like Willy Wonka… but not on steroids. I mean and they had pizza for lunch and I made dinner… so it wasn't pure sugar… although Evie seemed to be affected… a lot." she added the last part with a giggle. "Sort of like the day I went on my sugar high in Hawaii when I was pregnant with Albie." she said.

Lee groaned, "So you created yourself a sugar baby with our first grandchild?" He asked Roman.

"She was so cute!" Roman squealed. "She loved the chocolate bears." She smiled.

"It was pretty cute… I mean I missed some I had my afternoon class and then…" she smiled a little and glanced at Roman. "Private stretching lesson. Oh! I'm going to teach Neville to … properly dance." she added.

Lee sighed. "Sounds nice." He gave Roman a playful growl.

Roman giggled. "But you all had fun. Didn't you? Oh, Did you tell Harry all about it?"

John chuckled. "We told him all about it yes. He's currently helping us plot revenge on you." he said to Roman.

"You and George, I say Celes was pretty innocent in this whole affair if you ask me." Harry said.

Celes looked at him and frowned. "I was there when the bribed Peeves… even if I didn't say anything." she said, feeling a little left out.

Lee smiled, "We know the master planners of that situation. And you weren't one of them."

Roman poked Harry. "You can't be apart of the plan. They have to come up with their own." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Besides, it was John that challenged me first."

John chuckled and shrugged. "That is right, I did." he said and reached out and ran a finger along her jugular and watched her shiver. He chuckled.

Celes sighed. "I need tea." she said and kissed Roman's cheek and then stepped between the boys and headed for the kitchen.

Harry smiled at Roman. "Well you wouldn't know if I helped would you?" he asked.

Roman gave a mock offence gasp. "Mr. Potter, I would always know what you are up to." She smiled and playfully punched his arm. She bounced on her toes, still feeling the sugar in her system.

Harry chuckled. "Probably true." he said and kissed her and moaned. "You taste so sweet right now." he said.

John shook his head. "That's because she ate more sweets today than any person should." he chuckled and dipped his hands in his pockets.

"But it was so good. Oh! Nick also liked it… I gave him and Lark some dipping sauces to try out later." She turned to Harry, "Much like how we like to do." She gave him a moan. "Speaking of sauces…" She turned and started to leave.

"Hey! You can't just say that and then walk away." Harry growled and followed her grabbing at her waist and stopping her and pulling her into him. He looked at Lee and John. "I need to have some words with this little nymph." he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "And before you protest I won't keep you all night."

Roman eyed him. "Fine, but I want to get back to Celes."

Harry chuckled and carried her off to their room.

Celes looked down at her arms when her marks tingled and shook her head smiling. One of the boys had gotten ahold of Roman. She shivered a little and finished fixing her tea and then went to leave the kitchen with it humming to herself getting ready to summon Mona's book as was her way when she wanted something to do to kill time.

Roman laughed as she ran into the kitchen. "Celes! Save me. Tell him I'm yours tonight!" she said hiding behind Celes. She gave a squealed when Harry ran into the kitchen growling and having water dripping from his hair.

Celes looked up at him and giggled. "Did your plan get foiled."

Harry growled at her and sighed running his hand through his hair and then grinned down at Celes. "Yeah, but I can always drag you off."

"Not during my tea you can't, Mr. Potter. Besides I have claimed Roman as mine for the time being. Be gone with you caveman." she shooed him.

Harry growled playfully at Roman and tried to reach her behind Celes.

"You heard Celes. Her words are law! So be gone with you." She giggled and ducked down behind Celes.

"I will have you soon enough, Ro. You watch." he said and sent his magic self to kiss her up her neck. He leaned down and kissed Celes. "Good night ladies."

"Good night." Roman called and shivered. She looked up at Celes in her crouched position. She bit her lower lip. "You still want me?"

Celes looked down at her and giggled. "I _always_ want you. But yes… God yes." she said and crouched down in front of her and kissed her with a moan.

Roman moaned, "Good, because when we are finished, I just want to be wrapped in you and sleep."

"Yes…" she moaned again and stood with Roman slowly and set her tea down. "Lets… go." she gasped out a little and then moaned again and popped them to their room. "God. I want you so, so bad… today in the classroom was so hot…" she kissed Roman and they walked towards the bed pulling off each others dresses.

Roman moaned and felt her body heat up again. "God…" She said between kisses. She didn't know what it was but she needed Celes on her, in her, against her. It was like her body demanded it. She shivered as she climbed onto the bed and felt her core throb with need. "Celes… If you don't touch me… I think I might explode or something."

Celes pressed against her and trailed a hand down. "Touch me the same way… Roman… please connect with me… I want it together." she moaned and kissed her as she played with Roman's clit and opened to her.

Roman opened to her like she always did. She shivered as she slid a hand down Celes' front and rubbed her clit. She rolled her hips and moaned as she lifted her hips wanting more of Celes. She dipped her fingers into her core.

Celes started to mirror Roman's movements moaning and mewing for her. She kissed Roman and then down to her neck. She left little hickies on her neck and moaned louder kissing to her collarbone. "Roman…" she moaned and rolled her hips and pushed her clit into her hand more.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and pumped her fingers faster into her. She panted and rolled back onto her head as she shivered. She gave high pitch mews and shivered as she felt her core tighten around Celes' fingers. "God… yes. Yes. Yes."

Celes felt her own core tightening around Roman's fingers and gave her own high pitched moans. She started to pump her fingers even faster and roll her hips faster as well. "Roman… Roman… Roman!" she screamed her name over and over. She coudln't get enough, she needed more. She screamed and kissed Roman hard on the mouth and growled a little and then nipped her bottom lip. "God… please…" she moaned loudly.

Roman squealed as she rolled her hips faster and pumped her fingers fasting into Celes. "Y-yes… God… yes! Please… Now!"

Celes screamed as she came hard, and felt Roman coming at the same time. Every part of her body was responding and humming and jerking and tingling. She moaned and kissed Roman and shook hard and then fell limp and buried her face in Roman's hair moaning more.

Roman jerked and moaned. She rolled her hips a little more and moaned. She shivered and rubbed her leg up and down Celes' thigh. She pressed her face into her neck and took in her scent. "God… you…" She moaned.

Celes giggled and panted a little. "I… do … my best." she moaned and kissed her neck and rolled off her and then proceeded to tangle herself with Roman. She moaned again and pressed her nose into Roman's neck. "I love you… I want to always… always have you that way now… God I just can't get enough of you." she said.

Roman shivered. "I always open up to you." She told her. She gave a moan and rolled over onto her side and slid a leg between Celes'. "I can't get enough of you either." She whispered as she rubbed her knee against her core and rubbed her core into her thigh.

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled her hips shutting her eyes. She ran her hands down over Roman's body as she felt her arms start to tingle again. "God… this is amazing." she shivered and moaned and slid her hand down to the small of Roman's back and pressed her closer.

She giggled as she felt her arms tingle again. She rocked her hips and and moaned. She slid her hands over Celes' breast and kissed down her neck. She moaned and shivered. She felt her juices starting to leak down over her thigh. "God… Celes…" She moaned and rocked her hips faster. She suddenly switched positions and pressed her core to Celes'. She moaned louder and shivered as her felt her clit ring rub over Celes'.

Celes rolled back on her head and pushed her hips up and rolled them lifting Roman a little and moaned loudly. She rolled her hips faster as her juices mixed with Roman's and then started to scream out her moans. She ran her hands over Roman's body and looked at her. Everything inside of her wanted Roman. "God… Roman…" her body was singing to Roman's. She shook and shivered and screamed out another moan.

Roman screamed out her moans. She leaned her head onto Celes' shoulder and shivered harder as she rocked her hips faster. She curled her fingers into the blanket and bit Celes' shoulder. She jerked and moaned as she felt her orgasm filling her. She rocked her hips faster and screamed against Celes' shoulder. She wanted more… so much more…" She was already connected to Celes… She slowly opened her new connection through the mating marks.

Celes' eyes flew open as she felt their new connection go with their normal one. She gasped out a moan and then screamed louder. Her whole body shook and she could feel everything. Everything that Roman felt, everything that she felt reflected back. "God…" she screamed and held onto Roman tighter as her orgasm started to collide with Roman's and cause one giant explosion. She felt heat and water around them and she screamed.

Roman screamed as she pulled harder against the blanket and shook harder. Her whole body vibrated. She panted as she collapsed onto Celes. She moaned as her body jerked. It felt so lifeless but yet it continued to contract and tingle. "C-Celes…" She stuttered. "T-too much…" She whimpered. "E-emotion." She moaned again. She felt Celes' emotions and it borderlines on bliss and pain.

Celes took a minute to register what Roman said and when she did she clamped shut the mating connection. She shivered and moaned and rubbed Roman's back. "B-better?" she asked shivering and holding Roman close as she worked to control her emotions to make it easier on Roman.

Roman pressed her face into Celes' neck. She breathed in her scent and moaned. "Y-yes and n-no." When she finally caught her breath. "Open our connect just a little." She told her. "Please… I have to feel you."

Celes pushed Roman back and brushed hair off her face and nodded. She looked into Roman's eyes and opened the mating connection just a little and her body started to shiver. It felt amazing, she was mated to Harry, Lee and John but… it wasn't anything like this. There was something so different about how it felt with Roman. "Roman… I love you." she whispered and kept brushing hair off her face and looking at her.

Roman smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head onto her shoulder. "I love you too." She moaned and then just allowed her body to give into the sleep that crashed onto her.

Celes rubbed Roman's back a little longer until she too fell asleep.

After the day of Luke's party Celes started to split her time as best she could. She spent time with Harry, Roman, and John. The kids, taught her classes and Neville on Saturdays. She also picked up shifts at the clinic as well. Harry tried to point out she might be too stretched but she had shook her head, she felt good doing so much. Like life was finally unfolding right. The only one she wished had more time for her was Lee. She missed him, and hadn't had anything besides an occasionally tease in between his times with Roman. She knew they were still healing and needed the time, and it wasn't like she thought he loved her any less. She didn't think that way about that whole thing anymore. She knew he loved her, she just wanted him to want her sometimes too. So she filled any other time she had with reading Mona's book. She was going to start showing her need for Lee soon enough, she just wanted to stay out of it a little longer to make sure she didn't step on any toes or intentions.

It also seemed she was growing increasingly more sensitive to things they all said to her. And it wasn't just Lee, it was Roman, Harry and John too. She didn't seem to be able to control when her emotions ripped at her heart when they said something completely normal and she just took it the wrong way. She was starting to annoy everyone on top of it. She would always snap out of it just like the night of Luke's party but she always seemed to… not know why she had such a reaction in the first place.

Mona's book seemed to consume her when she read it, she stayed up late and slept very little it seemed when she was reading it. She seemed to forget about life when she delved in it. She wanted to find a weak spot somewhere, anywhere. She wanted to stop Mona, she was done with it. She didn't want to have to kill her, she just wanted to nullify her. So she read the book over and over, Harry had even pointed out she was acting a bit like he had with her uncle's books sixth year. She had just waved her hand and smiled a little at him. He was probably right, but she had to know.

Late one evening in early November Celes sat in her little reading nook that faced the small cobblestone street of Hogsmeade village. She was looking though Mona's book for the billionth time when she came to a spell that hadn't been there before. She looked at it for a few minutes and then reached out and touched the page and suddenly a pain shot through her lower back that made all the air go out of her lungs and she fell onto her side in agony dropping the book. When she finally started breathing again all she could do was scream. She curled into a ball as she tried to block out the pain. She panted and sat up her lower back giving a sharp nerve stab and she held back tears as she tried to slowly get out of the nook. She made it by falling out and gave another little scream as her back protested against it. She panted more and started to slowly crawl towards the door as the thundering of one set of feet falling sounded from above. She moaned and screamed again and got to the door and pulled herself up and got herself out the door in time to see Lee. "Lee… help me." She said and stumbled and screamed as her back protested yet again sending shooting pain down her legs.

"Oh, shit!" Lee ran to her. "Stay still." He commanded her as he straddled the back of her thighs and started rub her lower back. He hissed as a sharp pain hit his lower back. He growled as his body shook. He pressed his hands into Celes' back and sent his magic into trying to loosen the muscles.

Celes panted and moaned and tried to stay still. She gave another gasp as new pain shot through her back.

Harry skidded to a stop a few feet from them. "Whats… going on?" he asked.

"Her… back…" Lee growled trying to fight through the pain in his back. He needed to make sure Celes was okay first.

Harry stepped forward. "We need to get you out of the hall… group room." he said leaning down to pick up Celes and brushed his shoulder against Lee's and hissed as pain shot through down to his back. "What the hell?" he hissed and leaned down still trying to get to Celes trying to block his own pain.

"Book…" Celes whispered before she finally passed out from the overwhelming pain.

"Forget the bloody book." Lee growled. "We need to get her upstairs." He popped them up to a room they hadn't used in the house.

Roman and John ran to the room where they felt Celes, Lee, and Harry. "What's going on?" Roman asked. "Why are you guys kneeling down?"

Harry grunted. "Back… pain." he hissed out and tired to move both Lee and Celes to the bed in the room.

Lee collapsed upon the bed and then pulled Celes into him. "Bloody hell… what the hell is going on?"

John stepped forward to help Harry sit and when he touched him pain shot through his back. He hissed and growled and helped Harry sit. "What… happened exactly?" he grunted.

Roman walked over to Lee' and held her hand out to his back, not touching him just pressing out Pele's heat to help relax the muscles. "Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know. Celes was on the ground crawling to get out, when I touched her my back started to hurt but… I needed to rub out her back so I just grunted through the pain."

Harry grunted and nodded. "And then she passed out." he said and hissed and stood himself up and made himself pace through the pain.

Celes came awake with a little scream and then winced and started to shake with the effort of trying to not feel the pain.

Roman stepped onto the bed and knelt down between Lee and Celes. "Roll over, Cel-Bear. Let me help."

Celes gave a little yelp as she rolled herself over and looked at Roman still shaking. "What…it hurts." she felt tears fill her eyes.

"I know, baby, I know." Roman held out her hand and used Pele's heat to relax her muscles. "Feeling a little better?" She asked.

Celes panted and cried still. "I… yes." she said and closed her eyes. "I… this is bad… this is bad… something bad is going to happen." she said and opened her eyes again and looked up at Roman and tried to push herself up.

"No, stay down." Roman said and pushed her back down. She hissed when she touched her. Her own back gave a sharp tug and it went up her spin. She gasped as she nearly collapsed. She took a deep breath and tried hard to push it aside. "Shit." She used the heat of Pele on her own back and slowly sat up. "We need heating pads. I don't think I…" She placed her magic onto Celes' back like a heating pad and left it there. Then she did the same to Lee. "Who… Next?"

Harry shook his head and hissed again. "Stop… don't over do it." he said to her and bent.

"We need help… the kids… Andrew isn't here right now… Val is to ground… we need help." Celes cried and made herself sit up. "Mama and Papa." she winced as she started to move out of the bed.

"Don't move." Roman growled at her. "You lay down and pushed Harry down. She placed her magic over Harry's back and did the same. "I won't over do it. These are just simple magic shields that contain heat. I'll write Mama and Papa Weasley. I need somewhere hotter."

John stood grunting through the pain. He used Kama's power to help with his own pain and control. "I can take you…" he hissed.

Celes curled onto her side between Harry and Lee and pressed her face into the bed next to Lee's arm and groaned shutting her eyes tightly.

Roman made sure her magic was strong. Then she nodded. She quickly wrote a message to Mama and Papa Weasley and sent it off. She nodded and then looked up at John. "My hut." she told him. "Do you think you can stand the heat or will you need a heating pad too?"

John managed a smile. "I'll be fine, Pele." he quipped and walked over to her wincing as he went and took her hand.

"Whatever." She looked down at the others. "Once, I figure this out, I'll be back, I promise."

"Book…" Celes gasped and then winced and nodded. "Go… go." she panted and gave a tiny sob and pressed her face deeper into the bed.

"Take care of her…" Harry grunted to John.

"I will." he said to Harry.

Roman sighed, "What about the book?" She asked Celes. "I'm burning it! I've had enough of you and that damn book!" She hissed. She popped down to the room Celes would have been if she was reading it. She snatched up the book and hissed. "Come on, lets go." she gritted to John.

John nodded and popped them to the big island.

Hours after the spell would have taken effect Mona strolled up to the property in Hogsmeade the minute the pesky Carpathian that cloaked the property had left the spell weakened enough for her to activate the time locked one in her book. She laughed a little and dropped the cloak with ease and walked around to the back of the property where she sensed the Dhampir, besides her brother. With ease she put the children to sleep and disabled both of the older people there as well. She then smiled down at the little boy that looked like her brothers host and blew a kiss of magic and he fell asleep as well. She did the same to the girl in the playpen and then picked up both children and left with a soft pop.

There was a scream from Rain. Her emotions were mixed between anger and fear. " _That woman took them!"_ She sent out to her siblings. " _She took Cello and Zoe!"_ She cried as she recounted her siblings. She didn't know how she knew but she knew it was a woman… and of Daddy's magic. It was just… an imprint that was left in the area.

Lark was the first to react and he didn't even take ten seconds to figure out how Rain had told them through the connection. He pushed Nick, whom he knew didn't hear the call and woke him. "That psycho lady has taken our siblings. Lets go." he said.

Nick got up and nodded and got up without question.

The two of them got Skie, and told Evie to wait to tell their parents what was going on and then they went out from Hufflepuff common room and headed for Luke, Jude and Diamond's presence.

Luke, Jude, and Diamond ran out the castle and saw Nick and Lark run to them. "Here!" Diamond said tossing them brooms.

Luke was angry. He had never felt this angry before. that psycho bitch was underhanded. She waited until their parents were out of commision to take his siblings, instead of facing them. She was a coward. "Come on." He growled as he hopped onto his broom. He reached out for Cello and Zoe.

Noah came running out with Emrys a pack over his back. "I brought some stuff that will help!" he called and jumped on his broom and pulled Emrys up behind him. He straightened his skewed glasses. "Lets do this."

Lark growled. "Stay in formation behind Luke, he's the best at tracking all of us." he said to them taking control. "He will find them and we will get them back. Lets do this." He mounted his broom as Nick and Skie mounted theirs.

Jude's eyes were several shades darker than usual. She was pissed beyond what felt like she could control. She took deep breaths. "Lets go." she growled.

After a few more minutes they all kicked off following Luke in the direction he was heading.

" _Cello, Zoe."_ Luke called to them. " _Send me something."_ He felt their presence but it was really faint. That woman had them under some cloak. He just needed to hear them. Anything. " _Are you okay?"_ He asked.

" _Yeah, but that woman is acting weird."_ Cello said.

Luke latched onto the connection and felt it grow stronger. He lowered himself onto his broom and took off like a bat out of hell. " _We are on our way. Hang in there. Is Zoe okay?"_

" _Cello won't let her touch me. He keeps shocking her, like Mummy does to Drewy."_ she sent to Luke.

" _Good boy. Very good boy. Zoe, I want you to cry. Keep crying and drive her crazy. Give no leeway."_ Luke told her. He gave a growl and flew faster. There was going to be hell to pay. No one takes his siblings without his parentles knowing and definitely when they were out of commision. There was no honor in it. After flying for a few minutes he lowered and landed in front of a building. "They're in there. I feel it." He growled.

"Alright, behind me. Wands… er magic at the ready." Lark said producing his own wand and starting forward slowly.

Nick was pressed behind his brother and had Skie right behind him.

Jude didn't even bother with her wand, she found she didn't need it and only used it in school as a formality.

Noah and Em stayed in the back, they were the youngest. Noah cloaked his bag though in case.

Luke his own. If they were going to get caught they sure as hell was going to keep their things. He followed his brother's inside the building and heard Zoe crying. He spread out his magic to feel for someone. " _She is in the room with Zoe and Cello. There isn't anyone here."_ he told the others.

Diamond kept a sharp eye around. Her hands itched to draw but she had to keep focus. She flexed her hand and stepped into each of Jude's footsteps. It was something Val and Jude taught her, just in case something happened.

Lark stepped cautiously forward and then toward the crying. He stepped into the room slowly want raised at Mona as his siblings. Suddenly the door behind them slammed.

Mona laughed. "Well hello children, have a seat. I think the baby needs a feed. She won't shut up." she growled a little and shook her head as she waved a hand and disarmed the kids.

Luke looked over to Cello and Zoe. "You are stupid. She don't need feeding. She just don't like you or being here." He hissed at Mona, taking on his mother's acidic scasum and tone.

Emrys stepped out from behind them all and went over to Cello and Zoe. "I know you don't like me." she whispered to Cello. "But please, let me help." she implored him holding her arms out for Zoe.

Cello glared at her but gave a slight nod.

Emrys took Zoe and rocked her and then sat down next to Cello and glared up at the woman. She was starting to wonder why anyone would do this to them, but she stopped the thought when she remembered her father was going to do the same thing one day. She looked down at Cello and then at Zoe and her heart gave a tug.

Jude stepped up next to Luke and raised her chin. "Let us go, you don't stand a chance." she said sounding very much like her father. Her eyes were darkening by the second.

Luke snorted. "A chance? She don't stand _anything_. She is such a coward that she took our siblings while our parents couldn't do anything. If you were a true adversary like the others you wouldn't stoop so low, would you?"

Mona raised her chin and looked down her nose at Luke. "You, little dirty Hawaiian boy, have no idea what I am doing. I incapacitated them so Alemana would not stop me, not to mention your dirty Hawaiian parents. I was so saddened to find that the only other Romanian in that house has also got tainted blood. You're all unclean, and those two children are the purest and will be mine." she snapped and flicked her wrist and all the kids flew back agaisnt the wall.

Luke growled as he laced his fingers with Jude's and Diamond. They also laced their fingers with their siblings. Luke pushed out his magic and added more fear to the woman. "You don't like Hawaiians but yet you underestimate them. My mum isn't going to let you live after this. Neither are our fathers. You wrote your death certificate in your own blood and my mum _always_ collects on her debts." He growled at her.

Mona gave a laugh as she easily pushed off his little feeling manipulation and then suddenly went dark with her magic. She knew he could no longer sense her and in fact not affect her.

Noah gave a little smile and pulled out a small vial of potion from his cloaked bag. He waited for her to turn away when Zoe gave a scream of irritation and tossed the bottle at her. It broke at her feet and the fumes snaked up her body and started to burn the parts of her that it touched.

Mona screamed. She stepped out of the smoke and marched towards Noah and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Where did you get that?" she screamed in his face.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." he quipped a little smile still in place on his face. "Uh… your face is melting." he said to her.

Mona dropped him and screamed and turned away. "Little brats."

Luke growled at her and looked at Jude. " _Do your little thing, Judy. Hurt her. She has no right touching any of us and she needs to learn there will be consequences for it."_

Jude gave an almost cruel smile and nodded. She gripped her siblings hands and with a thought made Mona's leg break.

Mona screamed and looked at the kids.

"Oh, hurt yourself there? You should really be more careful." Jude said in mock concern.

Mona gave another little scream and growled at them. She looked at all of them standing on one leg and then popped out of the room and then erected a little shield around it. "Lets see how you do when you starve." she yelled.

"Yeah right." Luke said. He had enough of a trace for mum and his parents. He would show them how it felt and he knew Mum and the rest of them would track her down. He tunred to Cello and Zoe. He walked over to Cello. "You okay?"

Cello nodded, "I bit her when I woke up." He told his older brother.

"Good boy." He looked at Zoe. "How are you, Zoe Bird?"

Zoe stopped crying and looked at Luke. " _I want Mama and Daddy."_ she sent to him and then fell asleep in Em's arm worn out from crying.

Lark walked over to his little brother. "We should take shift sleeping until the cavalry arrives." he said to him clasping his shoulder and looked at him closely. "You did good, are you okay?" he asked him.

"I'm mostly pissed, but good." Luke said and sat down next to Jude and Diamond. "We good?" He asked them.

Diamond reached for Luke's bag and pulled out her sketching pad and pencil. "I need to draw." She said and started drawing.

Jude was still shaking with anger, she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She hadn't told her parents about what anger did to her yet. She has a suspicion that at least Mum already knew. She gripped her knees tightly and shut her eyes and took deep breaths. "I wish Val was here." she whispered finally after her body stopped shaking.

Lark looked at his sister in concern as he slid down the wall with Skie and Nick. "I'll take first watch." he said to them.

Luke wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder. "If I know, Cuddle Bear," He smiled using his nickname on purpose. "He will be at home with the kids to make sure they are okay. But once we are all safe, he will come to the apartment and check on you." He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm. "He is Cuddle Bear, he will cuddle with you and then in the morning I'll sneak into your room and try to cuddle with you both." He chuckled.

Jude giggled as she started to calm down and leaned into her brother. "You're the best, Lukie." she sighed suddenly feeling tired. She watched Diamond sketch and reached out and touched her arm. "Alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah," She said distractedly as her arm just took over drew out what it needed to draw. Her picture started to form. It was in panels… two panels. One was of Mona's demise and the second… was weird… it was of Noah… and Em but she wasn't sure what.

Noah fiddled with one of his wires as he sat next to Em. He bent it and formed it into a little wire dragon and set it down and charmed it to breath fire and watched his hopping around and started to build little sheep for it to capture and take away.

Lark watched his younger siblings as the night unfolded. He kept pushing into the connection he shared with his parents and nudging for them. He managed to only get through to his mother though in the end.

Celes came awake suddenly and with no warning and all the pain was gone. She didn't know why she was awake though but something inside of her felt off. She sat up slowly and groaned a little and then looked around the room. Something was wrong, off. Something was missing. She pushed Lee's shoulder and then Harry's to get them up. And then the knocking on the door started.

"Dear, Celes dear! Wake up!" came Mama Weasleys voice sounding scared.

Harry grumbled as he came awake. "Wasamatter?" he asked in his half asleep state.

Lee sat up with a jolt and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked.

" _The kids!"_ John yelled through the connection. " _Two of them are not there! Roman and I are going to be there within the hour."_

Celes' eyes widened and she shot out of the bed and opened the door. "Mama…"

"She took them, dear… we tried… to stop her… she took little Cello and baby Zoe." Molly cried.

Harry came up and put an arm around Molly and led her away.

Celes whirled around and looked at Lee. "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, Lee." she growled. "She takes my babies… huh uh. She is dead." she growled and started out of the room.

Lee took hold of Celes. He looked her in the eye, "Calm down a little." He told her. His hold insides vibrated in anger but he had to keep Celes calm. If Celes' emotions took over, Ro would be affected… more than one way. "Calm down." He told her. "Check on the kids and see if they are okay."

"I…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Damn it." she tried to calm herself. "God damn it." she said and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I want to kill her, and I will." she said and then she pulled away. "You try to stay calm too… they're your children… but you'll go after them. Just… bring them home." she said almost defeated at the fact that she would be left behind.

Lee nodded, "Oh, I'll bring them home." He kissed her and then kissed her forehead. "Check on the kids."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "I want to kill her…" she whispered and tears filled her eyes. "Lee… they're so little. Zoe's only four months old." she said.

Lee sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say it aloud but this is the reason why Celes couldn't take life. Her emotions were all over the place and it would kind of tear her up inside if she did do so on purpose. "Deep breaths." He told her. "Deep breaths. Have your cry now, then tend to the others. Once Ro and John get here we will find them."

Celes nodded and sniffed and curled her hand into his shirt and cried a little longer. She hated this, and she hated what she was feeling. She felt helpless, and a little dumb. Her babies… and she knew they were in danger. She sniffed and pulled away wiping her eyes. She looked up at Lee and kissed him and took comfort in it and then pulled away again. "I'll go check on the other kids." she said softly and started out of the room when the doorbell rang. She looked up at Lee curiously and headed out again towards the front door.

Lee followed her and opened the door.

Evie looked up at Lee and then at Celes. "Um, hi." she said softly. "Lark sent me." she said.

Celes frowned. "Why…" and her heart sank to her stomach. "Alaric woke me up." she whispered.

Lee looked down at her, "He woke… shit! Harry, the older ones went after the kids." he called. " _John, Ro, the older ones went after the kids. Open your connections."_

Celes gave a little sigh and opened up completely to her son. " _Alaric Tobias."_ she sent with a sigh as she walked Evie into the living room and sat her down.

" _Hey, I just did what you guys would have done."_ he sent to all five of them. " _Besides Jude and Luke were the ones that got really really pissed off."_

" _How's Jude? Is she okay?"_ Ro asked in concern.

" _Luke helped her sleep, so she's doing that… but she got scary mad Mum… like… scary."_ Lark sent back.

" _Okay, she is fine. Just let Luke handle it. Are all of you okay?"_ Roman asked.

" _We are good, the bitchy racist Romanian from hell left us here about six hours ago. Luke has a bag of awesome so we are okay and Noah is entertaining us with a little medieval display made of paper clips and wires."_ he sent back.

" _Okay, we will be there as soon as we can."_ John sent them as he and Roman popped in front of the house. Roman walked in and spread her magic out. She found Celes and Evie. She went to Celes and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay? Are you sure you are okay?"

Celes shut her eyes and held onto Roman. "No I'm not sure I'm okay. But I have to be." she whispered trying to not cry again. "How are you besides pissed? Its Cello." she asked softly.

"Right now all I can think about is getting to my babies and bringing them home." Roman told her. She kissed her. She pulled back and looked at her. Then she looked up at the boys. "Are we ready?" She asked. Her mind started to turn with how to get rid of Mona. "Celes comes with us." She said and raised a hand before the boys could protest. "I think I may have an idea of how to get to Mona."

Celes looked at the boys and then back at Roman. "How?" she asked.

"She has pride herself into learning hawaiian magic." Roman growled then smiled. "She is lacking in her Romanian magic, and unlike my son, I know how to turn it into an advantage. She only knows how to do the Romanian magic to keep me from tracking her, but the beauty of it is, that beautiful void that your magic reacts, I can _still_ see. I may not feel her or know her emotions at that point but I still feel it. Its an absence of life… a black hole. Lucky for us our little Celes here has Hawaiian and Romanian." she patted Celes on the head.

Celes tipped her head to the side and looked at Roman. "Okay…" she said and smiled a little not quite following.

"If I can work my way into you, then I…" She bit her lower lip and looked down at Celes. "I Can use Celes to kill her."

Celes looked at Roman as her mouth opened a little. She knew Roman could do it. "I…" she thought about it and then nodded. "Okay. Lets do it." she said.

Lee frowned and looked down at Celes and then at Roman. He didn't like it. "I think… I think we should think about that and talk about that later. Right now we need to get the children."

Celes looked at Roman and then Lee and then nodded. "He's right, we can think about it another day. Let's go bring our babies home." she said. "Or… you guys should." she said.

"They're in a building on the other side of the country." John added to smooth over the killing topic and shift it back to the kids completely.

Roman nodded and squared her shoulders, "Lets go." She told them.

Celes stepped back and smiled a little.

Harry touched one of John's shoulders as Lee and Roman both found a way to connect to him.

John popped the four of them out to the building. "Shield." he growled looking at the building.

Lee felt the shield. "Simple." Aleman flexed his magic and unraveled it. It was sheild but it was a Romanian shield. One he taught her to use but yet with the lack of imagination it was also easy to get though if you knew it. He undid the shield and hear a pop, which indicated that Mona left. "Come on." He said and

John popped them into the room the kids were in. He looked around at the kids. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Roman walked over to Luke and Jude. She knelt down in front of them. "Are you two okay?" She whispered. She cupped Jude's cheek and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone.

Luke looked up at her and gave a smile. "We are good."

Diamond gave a smile as well. "We really are."

Jude smiled at her a little sadly. "I got really mad, Mum." she whispered. "I broke her leg." she said.

Harry walked over to Lark, Nick, and Skie. "Come on you three." he said helping them to stand.

Lark stood and smiled a little. "Uh… so how much trouble are we in?" he asked.

Nick smiled a little and looped an arm back around Skie waiting for punishment.

Noah picked up his little display and shoved it in his bag and stood and helped Cello and Em, who still held Zoe, up.

John checked Zoe to make sure she was unharmed. Then he checked Cello. "They are okay."

Lee pulled Cello into his arms and hugged him tightly. He cupped his face and kissed him. He hugged him again. He looked up at Em and wrapped an arm around her too. He was scared if. He held Zoe he would squeeze her to death. "Lets get them out of here."

Each adult held kids and popped them back home. Roman held Jude a little longer. "We will talk about it later." She whispered. She walked over to Lee and Cello. She plucked him out of Lee's arms and sank to the floor, holding him and she started to cry. He was her baby boy. Lee's and her first son. She took him everywhere with her. She babied him as much as she could. She gave a little sob as she pressed her Face into his little chest.

Cello gave an uncomfortable look to his parents and siblings. He wrapped his small arms around his mother and tried to sooth her as much as he could.

Celes came out of the kitchen on unsteady legs and looked at Roman on the ground and swallowed hard as she walked over, she kept vowing to herself she wouldn't cry. She always cried, but the minute she saw Zoe she took her and held her and pressed her face into Zoe's little belly and cried and sank down next to Roman and Cello and rocked a little.

John sighed as she looked at the other kids. "Come here, let me check over you all to make sure everyone is okay."

Lark scratched the back of his head sheepishly and stepped forward just as Evie walked in. "Uh… hey babe." he said to her.

Evie gave him a little growl. "Never again, Alaric Zabini, never, ever again!" she said and marched over to him grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Well she's soft spoken until safety is an issue." Nick said under his breath and then glanced at John. "I'm good." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jude went to step forward when there was a growl.

"You went somewhere… while I was sleeping… when I couldn't protect you?" Val demanded.

Jude winced and smiled a little at him. "I was helping." she said.

Val walked across the room. "Jude…" he sighed and shook his head and pressed his forehead to her. "You know why I'm worried."

"I know." she whispered and shut her eyes holding onto his arms tightly.

"So does this mean we get to cuddle tomorrow morning?" Luke asked and smiled as he bumped his hip next to Val's.

Val couldn't help but chuckle. "I think it does." he said looking at Luke. Suddenly he reached out and punched Luke's arm. "Really man? Really? Couldn't take two seconds to come wake me up?" he asked him.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, my mind wasn't in that place." he gave a little smile. "It was just needing to find the little ones."

Val sighed. "I have half a mind to figure out a way to track your ass, just so I know like when I sense Jude." he chuckled and hugged Luke and then poked Diamond's nose. "Voice of reason, Sparkles, voice of reason." he reminded her with a smile.

Diamond smiled. "Tried but… yeah. But, I was able to talk them into taking brooms, instead of running like mad men that were half thinking." She grinned.

Luke smiled. "Hey, Val. Do you think my ass is cute?" He winked.

Val chuckled and made like he was checking it out. "Yeah, its pretty damn cute."

Lark finally pulled away from Evie and looked down at his mothers and sighed an knelt down between them and put his arm around both of them. "No more crying, they are home now and she is not going to get them ever again." he said to them softly rubbing both their backs.

Celes sniffed and looked at Lark and then down at Zoe and kissed her face a few times and sniffed again.

Roman rubbed Cello's back. She hugged him a little tighter. She didn't want to let him go. She just wanted to hold him and sleep with him in her arms. She sniffed. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I know you don't like when girls don't like to cry around you or on you." She kissed his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Cello gave a smile and rubbed her head. "I love you." He told her.

Roman wiped her eyes and looked around at everyone. She took in everyone and then suddenly she became angry when she didn't see Andrew. "Uh, we should make something to eat." She said. She kissed Cello again. "I'll make sandwiches."

Lee sighed and looked down at Zoe and rubbed her belly. " How is my, Pretty Bird?" He asked her.

Zoe kicked her little legs and gave him a toothless smile. " _Daddy, take me away from Mama I want you… and then Drewy."_ she sent.

Celes gave a watery laugh and looked at Lee. "Take your kids Lee." she said holding Zoe out to him.

Lee gave a little smiled. He picked her up and rubbed her little belly. "Well, Lets spend a little time and when Drew gets here, we will see what we can do." he told her. He kissed Celes and wiped some of her tears.

Celes gave him a smile and got up kissing his forehead. "Spend time with your babies." she said and went after Roman.

Soon the older ones were filing away as well and then all that was left was Harry, John, Lee, Cello and Zoe who was now dozing in her Daddy's arms.

Lee looked down at his kids. The others were upstairs napping. He set Zoe down and then suddenly tears were falling from his eyes. He wiped them. He hunched over and just cried into his hands.

Harry was the first to react he stepped forward and pulled Lee to him and hugged him. "Let is out mate." he said to him patting his back.

Lee cried harder. His children were taken from him. Who knew what could have happened? What if he never saw them again? How… could his sister do this to him? He had loved her. He had done anything and everything for her. Why couldn't she be happy that he was happy and having children of his own? He cried more as he felt like his heart was ripping apart. he should have been able to protect his kids, but he was laid up in bed… in pain.

Harry held Lee tightly and slowly walked him from the nursery and they stood in the hall, he patted his back. "Get it out, mate." he said softly to him. He could feel Lee's pain. He needed more than just him.

John stepped up and rested his hand on Lee's shoulder and squeezed his shoulder and let him know that they were there and it was okay now. He got it, he was the kids warrior and he had left and allowed them to get taken.

Lee finally slowed down and sniffed a couple of times. He wiped his eyes. "Sorry." He told them.

Harry pulled back and smiled a little. "Its okay, mate." he said to him.

"Yeah, man its okay." John added.

"Thanks." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. They turned and walked down the stairs and found Roman sitting on the stairs staring at the front door. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to think." She gave them a small smile. "I told the kids they weren't in trouble. Harry and us used to leave school to fight bad guys." Her smile grew bigger.

John nodded. "They were pretty brave, but um someone should probably tell Alaric's father what happened." he pointed out.

"Um, I vote Celes." Harry said, trying to defuse the little bit of tension.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, that will be interesting to watch."

Roman gave a chuckle. "Yes, it will. I mean did you see how pale he turned when he told him he was going to be a grandfather? Can we say priceless?"

Harry chuckled. "That was good, he looked like he might pass out." he laughed a little.

"Right!" Roman giggled and looked back at the door.

Harry frowned. "So why are you looking at the door, is it helping you think?" he asked as the smell of something baking floated across their noses.

"Yeah." She told him, not elaborating on what it was helping her think. "You boys should go get something to eat."

Harry looked at Roman a little longer and then the guys. "Lets just… leave her and come back." he said almost as a question.

Lee nodded and kissed her cheek. He walked into the kitchen just as Diamond pulled out her drawing pad.

"Mama Celes." She said. "I have a few things to show you." She whispered.

Celes turned, instantly pushing aside her own warring thoughts and emotions. "What's going on, Little Gem?" she asked with concern.

"Can we… go somewhere private?"

Celes glanced at Lee and then back to Diamond. "Okay." she said and looked back at Lee. "Cobbler comes out in about five minutes and then put the peach one in for me." she said with a smile and offered her hand to Diamond.

Diamond to her hand and smiled as she skipped out the room with her. Although it was somewhat serious she found having a pretty good attitude about it seems to lighten the moods and the fact that she could now talk to someone about her drawings made her feel better.

Celes smiled and even giggled a little as she walked Diamond to her loft in the dance studio. She had really come to love the girl, she was family now, despite what happened between Luke and her. She sat her down and sat down with her and looked into her face. "Tell me whats going on, sweetheart." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know how to get rid of the crazy woman… well, I don't but my drawings does. You can't kill her any normal way cause she will only be reborn. But…" She showed her the drawing of a dementor sucking the soul out. "If you remove the should it can't be reborn." She told her. "I just don't know how you are going to get a…" She frowned at the picture. "A woman dementor?"

Celes took the picture with shaking hands and her eyes filled with tears. "I do." she said softly. "And its not going to be good." she added.

Diamond bit on her thumb nail. She had started with that picture because she thought it would be easier. She pulled out another picture. It was one with a young woman that was from the drawing that was in the stone circles and a boy that looked oddly like Harry, but younger. "I get the feeling if she finds him things will change for the other drawing I drew at the stone circles."

Celes swallowed. "Its Noah." she said softly and looked at Diamond. "I haven't seen this yet." she looked back down and touched the picture. "And maybe I won't, my connection with him is limited but that is Noah… and the girl… that takes Albie." she sighed frowning. "I hate this, I mean… its not an exact science. I'm a scientist but I have this ability and so do you and its deals in maybes and might happens." she sighed. "These are good, your visions are getting clearer." she said to Diamond.

Diamond gave a little smile. "But look, they look like they are in love. So maybe if we can find her she will fall in love with her." She bit her thumb nail again. She had a feeling of who the girl was but she didn't have enough evidence to be pointing her out.

Celes set the drawings aside and pressed her forehead to Diamond's as she took her thumb out of her mouth. "Its okay, Little Gem, we will find her." she whispered she looked at the drawings and picked them up. "I need to… go talk to Roman now, okay?" she said to her.

Diamond nodded. "Okay." She kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled and ran a hand down her cheek. "Go find Luke." she said and stood up and left Diamond. She walked slowly down to the bottom of the stairs and sat down next to Roman and a lump grew in her throat. She swallowed against it and with a shaking hand put the drawing Diamond did in her path of sight.

Roman frowned as she looked at the drawing. "Well, thats not what I had in mind but I guess that could work."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "I knew you'd say that." she whispered.

She gave a side smile and laced her fingers with Celes. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How did you know that?"

"Because, you'll do anything to protect the people you love. Even if that means compromising yourself or killing." she said softly.

She sighed and kissed her cheek again. "I rather get _my_ hands dirty then have yours dirty. I know you have done your share at the war but, apart of me thinks after you do kill, you will somewhat break down. I don't want you to feel guilty for taking life. You are a healer, you rather save life."

Celes smiled at her and tears filled her eyes again. "I know, but I feel guilty that you do that for me." she whispered and kissed her and shut her eyes as a wave of emotion she'd been pushing down crashed into her.

Roman wrapped her arm around Celes. "It's okay. Its all okay." She kissed her cheek and let her lay her head on her lap. She ran her fingers through Celes' hair as she continued to cry. "Let it out, Cel-Bear. Let it out."

Celes held onto Roman around the waist and cried harder. "Roman… its my fault…" she cried. "Its all my fault… if I hadn't gotten so obsessed…." she cried and held onto Roman tighter as pain in her heart became more.

Roman rubbed her head and let her cry. "We can play the blame game all day long but you know what? At the end of the day we all know that Mona had been biding her time and waiting to attack. She had studied us all and knew what would affect us. However, when you look too closely at something you miss things. Mona has devoted her life to tracking us and trying to break Pele. She just don't know and never met Pele, nor Roman. So she is overestimating herself." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "She has messed with the wrong woman."

Celes sniffed and nodded and sat herself back up. "You're going to kick her ass." she said with a little growl. "I just… don't understand how you can hate someone or something that much. Even after he killed my brother I didn't want to kill Voldemort… I think I'm secretly a pacifist."

Roman chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You are a flower child to the core. My little hippie." she cooed against her cheek and put more kisses on her cheek.

Celes giggled and turned her head when she went to kiss her cheek again and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you." she said softly and sniffed wiped her eyes and stood. She looked down at her. "Want some cherry cobbler and ice cream?" she asked. "Or do you need to think some more?"

"I need a little more time to think but I'll be there for cobbler and ice cream. Ever since Luke's party Lee has nearly cut me off of sugar." She gave a little pout.

Celes smiled. "He does that doesnt he. Well Ill get into my stash for you later." she said and kissed the top of her head and went into the kitchen and found Lee there by himself. "Hi, you." she said softly and went over to her bowl to finish the final cobbler.

"Hi back." He gave a little smile. "Feeling a little better?"

Celes turned mixing and nodded. "A little, you?" she asked.

Alemana nodded and looked up at her. "I've failed you." he whispered. "You and everyone in our family is under our protection and I've allowed my sister to roam around. I've known of her corruption but yet… I still hoped that she would have changed."

Celes gave him a little smile and set her bowl down and walked over to him and lifted his head as she stepped between his legs. "You're aloud to hold out hope for your family to do better. Believe me you can, I know from personal experience the need to make a person you love dearly better." she said. "You didn't fail." she added. "It hurts to see ones sister like that. Alemana if it was my brother I would ignore the bad because I loved him so much." she said to him touching his chest.

He nodded. "I know… my head tells me she has to go… she can't be on this earth any more or she will continue to come after us. We are now her enemy and she will not hold back, but my heart… it hurts." He voice cracked with emotions he had been trying to keep together. "I know… I know what has to be done and I know its why none of us have really done anything to stop her. Regardless she is my family and I still love her but she will only use my love as a weakness and use it against me. How… how do I stop that?"

Celes shook her head. "You have to…" she stopped as a lump formed in her throat and she cleared her voice. "You have to let it happen _because_ you love her. Somewhere I'm sure she's still your baby sister, but to save that person… you have to do away with the person she's become." she looked at his chest and curled her hand into his shirt as she said the words. "Its the only way to make sure we as a family are safe, and your sister… can maybe find some peace." she sniffed.

He sniffed and nodded. He wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah… You're right." he played with the material of her dress. "You're right. I have to let her go… allow the good part of her to rest in peace." he wiped his cheeks. "Kind of like the Dark Hunters. When they kill the vampires and release the good souls in them. She is just a vampire."

Celes smiled a little and nodded and looked up at him rubbing the collar of his shirt between her fingers absently now. "That's a good way to think about it." she whispered and then she just looked at him.

Lee looked into her eyes. "I love you Celes." He whispered. "I really do."

"I love you too, Lee." she said back just barely above a whisper and reached up and wiped off his cheek with her thumb.

He turned his face and kissed her palm. He closed his eyes and took in her touch and the light scent of her. He missed her and knew he was going to make it up to her but he had a lot to make up to Roman. He kissed her wrist. "Will… will you stay with me tonight?"

Celes nodded. "I will." she said to him. She leaned forward and kissed his nose, cheeks and lips. "I will stay with you tonight." she said softly against his lips.

Lee kissed her and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her down her neck and moaned against it as he pulled her more to him.

Celes' body instantly heated and she leaned her head to the side for him and pressed her body into his and moaned. She ran her hands over his arms and dipped her head down to meet his lips and moaned again as she touched her tongue to his and shivered.

Lee kissed her back and then smiled. "I think your cobbler is getting ready to burn." He told her and pressed his lips to hers.

Celes gave a little whimper and moaned and kissed him again. She glanced at the oven and gave a little groan. "D-don't… move." she said and kissed him once more and then hopped over to the oven and pulled it out set it on a cooling rack, turned off the oven and then went back to Lee. "See… qu-quick." she shivered and kissed him again.

Lee chuckled, "And what about the third one you were in the middle of working on?" he asked and kissed her neck. "What are you going to do with that one?"

Celes groaned and ran her hands up under his shirt. "I-I… thought I'd l-leave it for now…" she moaned a little and ran her hands over his bare abs and shivered.

Lee chuckled and kissed her again. "We have time, Celes. We have time. Finish what you were making."

Celes smiled. "Get me all… heated up… just to tell me to cool off. I have half a mind to tie you up for that." she teased and kissed him with a little moan and pulled away to finish her cobbler. As she picked up the bowl still shivering a little a loud bang of the front door made her jump a foot off the ground and drop her bowl. "What the…" she said holding her hand to her heart.

"Where is she, is she okay. God I could kill Elisha." Andrew was heard saying loudly.

Roman had ran down the rest of the stairs and smiled up at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "So, it was Elisha that kept you?" She asked.

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "His brother's lifemate is with child." he growled. "And he wouldn't let me leave until he was assured she and the baby were healthy."

"Oh, that's good. And they are healthy, I assume so since you are now here."

"Yes, they are healthy." he growled and stepped around her. "Where is Zoe?" he asked and then didn't bother he just reached out for her and started up the stairs.

Roman stepped in front of him and then used her magic and blasted him out of the house. "Do you know how pissed off I am at you?" She growled. "You know what forget it, I'll just do it myself!" She slammed him through a tree. "They were taken, Andrew!" She yelled at him. "Taken!"

Andrew growled and stood up with a lightening fast speed and was right in front of her. "He bound me to the Mountains until he was certain." he said in a low voice in her face. "He… is obsessive about our species surviving. Almost mad with it. I was not able to come. I knew the minute she was taken and I nearly died trying to get back here." he said and pushed her back a little.

"You knew…" She trailed off and slammed him through another tree and was on him with just as much speed. She socked him in the jaw. "You knew she was taken and didn't send us a message?!" She socked him again. "I don't care if you were tied up! Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled down at him. "Why didn't you tell me that the shield would weaken if you weren't here?" She screamed in his face.

Andrew's hands suddenly came up around her and wrapped around her and pinned her to his chest so she couldn't get away. "I didn't have time." he said in a defeated voice. "And honestly I was thinking like a Carpathian when I sensed Zoe's distress, my business not anyone elses. I'm sorry." he whispered and held her tightly as she thrashed against him.

"Let me go! Let me… go!" She screamed and used her powers to free herself. She transformed her arm into her snow leopard's arm and clawed at his belly. "You had all the fucking time in the world to warn us! Before you left to the mounties you could have said something! When we first learned of the shield you could have said something. When we got here in September you could have said something!" She screamed again. She stood up and took a breath. "You are stuck in your Carpathian ways. You only think of your life mate. You don't see that your life mate is not just her but _all_ of us. Why do you think Val don't want to go back to the mountains? He knews Jude is his life mate but we are all of Jude!" She glared down at him. "You had months to warn us. _Months!_ " She took another breath. "Go to ground and heal, take time to think about it, Until then you don't see Zoe."

"Roman, that's enough." Celes said from behind them. "Come back inside, now." she said she looked down at Andrew. "Do as she says, and then come to me when you've finished." she ordered him and took Roman's hand. "Now, Roman." she said.

Roman glared at Andrew. She wanted to hurt him as much as she was hurting and scared. Her son was taken from her. _Her_ son. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she allowed Celes to pulled her away. She turned away from Andrew and walked into the house.

Celes pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down. She walked over and pulled out her kit and then walked back over to Roman and started to heal her knuckles which were bleeding. She was a little concerned about Roman, she seemed to be dealing with her fear and anger at Cello being taken in bursts. She started to hum to her to calm her down and looked at Lee and then back to Roman's hand.

Roman shook with her anger and hurt. She wiped at her eyes with her other hand. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Zoe was her baby too, but Cello was… _her_ baby. And it all could have gone badly. Mona could have came and killed the kids and taken Cello and Zoe. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lee scooted behind Roman and wrapped his arms around her. "They are okay. They are all okay." He whispered. "Everyone of them are."

Celes was suddenly struck with how familiar it was for the three of them to come to each others comfort and aide. When she finished Roman's knuckles she wrapped her own arms around Roman and also Lee and Roman was sandwiched between them. She pressed her lips to Roman's ears and kept humming to her. " _Just let it go now, Roman. We are here to catch you."_ she sent her.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and sobbed harder. She wanted so much to just… be numb from the what-ifs, but they just kept play over and over in her head. She sniffed and cried harder.

Celes held onto Roman tighter and her own eyes filled with tears again. "Its okay, Baby Girl. The babies are okay." she whispered to Roman. She tapped Roman's power and calmed Roman a little. She started to hum Hi'iaka's lullaby to her to get her to calm more. " _Relax, and just listen to the music. Push all other thoughts from your mind, Baby Girl. Just listen to me singing to you."_ she sent as she started to sing the words lightly.

Roman listened and started to push her thought away. Her crying slowed down and she started to relax. She was soon drifting in and out of sleep as she leaned her head on Celes' shoulder.

Lee rubbed her arm and stood. He looked up at John and Harry walked in. "Hey." He whispered.

Harry walked over with a sad smile. "Let me take her." he whispered to them.

Celes looked at Harry and then to Lee. "Do you want to?" she asked him.

Lee kissed the side of Roman's neck and nodded. "Okay." He slowly let go of Roman and allowed Harry to pick her up.

Harry gave them all one last sad smile and then carried Roman out of the kitchen.

After they left Celes turned back to her cobbler and started to work on it again stirring a little rougher than before. She looked down at the yellow of the lemon and her eyes blurred. This was going to hurt for a little while, someone had taken their babies. Zoe their youngest, and Cello… Roman's favorite… She sniffed and continued to mix the cobbler. "Stupid Romanians." she mumbled to herself not really meaning it.

Lee got up and walked around to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He stopped her hands and just held her. "Come on, lets take a nap."

Celes looked at the cobbler and then nodded. "Okay." she said softly and set the bowl down. "Okay." she said again and looked at John. "You should go sleep with the kids." she suggested softly knowing her was feeling pretty bad himself.

He nodded, "I will." He caressed her cheek with his finger. "I think I may even camp out for a couple of weeks." He gave a little chuckle.

Celes smiled at him. "Well in a week or so we will be going to New York… if that's still on. So camp out with them as much as you want." she said softly even though she hoped he didn't come out all his time with them… or at least a part of her did. She turned to Lee and smiled up at him touching his cheek. "Take me to bed Lee."

He nodded and picked her up and took them to their room. He laid her down and spooned behind her. He held her tightly and pressed his fame into the back of her neck.

Celes rubbed his arm that was around her and closed her eyes and snuggled down into the bed and closer to him. She was good, for the most part, the only part that seemed to choke her up other than Roman's reaction was the fact that Zoe was her baby, her youngest and she had worked too damn hard to be happy to have her. And it seemed that anything bad related to Mona came back to Zoe. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Its a coincidence." she whispered more to herself.

"What is?" he asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Being pregnant with Zoe, and the appearance of Mona." she whispered. "Right?"

"It is. It really is." he told her and kissed the back of her neck. "I didn't even know that she was alive until this life time. I thought she was gone when I left. I didn't know she was living through lives looking for me. I really didn't. This is the first time that we have all been together too. So it has to be."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said softly and then looked back at him. "Its not your fault, okay? Its no ones fault." she said to him and rolled a little into him and kissed him.

Lee kissed her and held her tighter. "I know." He whispered. He rubbed her back. "And Zoe is our happy baby. She will always be our happy baby. All of our babies are good. I love each and every one of them."

Celes smiled and touched his cheek. "She's our honeymoon baby." she whispered. "I love all our babies too. Each and every one of them, be they mine and yours, yours and Roman's, Harry and Roman's, mine and Harry's or John and mine." she said. "I love them all."

"We all do." Lee told her and pushed back so of her hair. "We really do." He smiled at her. "They are all Potter, Jordan, Diggory, McTaggert, and Keiluipei kids. They really are. Each and every one of them have a little of us in them."

Celes smiled at him. "You know, even Lark does. You and the twins were there after he was born." she said. "And Harry too, and John just because he was always meant to be… I think its good. I tell him sometimes he's sort of the luckiest kids on the planet. He has four dads and three mums." she said with a half smile.

Lee smiled, "Yes, he does. He really does. Of course, us three dads are the best ones… just saying." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, the very best ones." she winked. "But don't let Blaise hear you say that. He's very sensitive." she whispered and pressed her nose to his and rubbed it.

"That is why I'm staying so now." he chuckled. "And you and Ro are the best mothers. "Always, in my eyes."

"Thank you." she said softly and kissed him. She pulled away and sighed and then pressed closer to him and kissed his neck and sighed pressing her nose to it and taking in his scent as she closed her eyes.

Lee took in her scent and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her back and sighed as he tucked her into him. "We nap for a few hours." He smiled at her. "Wake me up after a few hours." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "An hour right?" she yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, an hour." He smiled and kissed her. "Just an hour. Any longer and you are mine." He growled playfully.

Celes giggled. "Then maybe I'll let us sleep longer." she whispered and yawned again and started to drift off.

He chuckled. "Yesh." He kissed her forehead and then drifted to sleep.

Roman came awake about an hour after she had fallen asleep. She gave a gasp and sat up looking around the room she was in. She rubbed her head started to pound. She rubbed it and then slipped out the bed.

Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked not opening his eyes but still holding her hand tightly.

Roman looked down at his hand then looked around the room and realized where she was. She sighed and sat on the bed. "I have to go check on the kids."

"John has set up camp in their play room and is making them all sleep in the same room with him. They are fine." he said tugging on her hand a little. "You need to relax, Ro." he said cracking an eye open to look at her.

"I need to talk to Jude." She said and tugged onto her arm.

Harry sat up a little and looked at her. "Why?" he asked now coming fully awake.

"Harry, just let me go. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She told him.

Harry looked at her a little longer and let go of her hand. "Hey, before you go, you should… sleep with me tonight. Just… so I feel better about…" he pushed himself fully up. "You know… all of it." he finished lamely.

Roman paused. She had planned to sneak in and sleep with Cello. She looked at harry and then nodded. "Okay." She bit her lower lip. "I love you."

Harry smiled, he'd picked up her thought about Cello. "I love you, too. If it would make you feel better Cello can sleep in here… unless you know Albie's holding him hostage." he said trying to lighten the mood. "Er, in the good way…" he frowned a little.

Roman snorted. "Terrible joke at the wrong time." She shook her head and walked out the room. She spread her magic and found Jude in her room with Val. She walked over and tapped onto the door.

Val opened the door and smiled down at Roman. "Hello, Mama Ro." he said and kissed her cheek and looked back at Jude. "I'll only be down in my room." he said and left them alone.

Jude sat up on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had told Val everything like she always did when she felt that way. She looked at Roman. "Hello, Mummy." she said in a small voice.

"Hi, sweetiepie." She smiled as she walked over to the bed. She crawled into the bed and laid on her side. "Want to talk to me about it?" She asked.

Jude looked at her. "I… it scared me." she whispered. "I felt like I was out of control but so powerful at the same time." she said.

Roman put her hands under her head and looked up at Jude. "Like you are the most powerful being ever, but you are slowly losing yourself in it? You are scared that one of these days you are going to be so mad and angry that there won't be any stopping it and that it will consume you and hurt people." she whispered.

Jude nodded and pressed her face into her knees. "What am I going to do, Mum, I'm suppose to be light… Val… he's suppose to have the dark." she said sounding miserable.

Roman pulled Jude down next to her and looked at her. "You, are you. You are awesome the way you are." She told her. "You only have a little bit of what Hail and I have. We are dark, Jude. Mama is my light and Kenzi is Hail's light. You are Val's light." She pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. "Think of it this way. Val Don't have that much dark so you don't have to have all that light. You two balance each other out, besides, Luke will always be with you. He knows how to pull you out."

Jude nodded and smiled a little. "He's sort of the best… oh I used to get so mad at him when we were little but now… I can't imagine going through life without him. He's my best mate." she said softly. "I love him, my brother. And I'm an awesome sister for totally getting him together with Diamond." she said with a little grin.

"Hey, I would like to have some credit there too." Roman giggled. She poked her nose. "You know, Dad has a little darkness in him too." She told him. "He has Lee and John to keep him joking." She smiled. "Even Celes and I. You have Luke, Diamond, and Val. Luke and Diamond are awesome at helping you two to calm down, huh?"

"Yeah, we sort of form this little unit the four of us. Even though Val is older, he acts right at our age." she giggled.

Roman smiled, "I seen that. I think its fun. Everyone has fun, and it keeps him young. Papa and Daddy are older and they still act like me, mama, and dad." she giggled.

"Not always, and Mama doesn't always act young." she pointed out and giggled. "But you guys are great, I'm glad I'm as happy as you five." she said softly.

"And I'm glad I can have all you kids." She giggled and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to tell your parents about this. If this is something you want to share then go ahead. Besides if I were to tell your mama she would probably freak out before she gets an understanding." She sighed. "Its the way she does things." She smiled. "I love her though." She sighed as she rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with her arm.

Jude looked down at Roman and pulled her arm away from her eyes. "Mummy, are you okay now?" she asked. "Cello and Zoe are home, we are all okay. I don't think anything else bad is going to happen." she said softly to her.

Roman peeked up at her. "But it could have happened. It really could have. I mean, Mona could have came, killed the kids, mama and papa Weasley, killed pop, D, Harry, Lee, and most of all, Celes. And where was I? I was in my hut in Hawaii. I was across the world and couldn't get to them if something was happening. The shield should have worked. It should have stopped her from coming it. But it didn't. Why? Because Andrew had went away. Why didn't he tell me? He had plenty of chances of to tell me and I could have done something… I could have been working on a shield to help reinforce it."

Jude smiled a little. "You could ask him, without beating him up maybe. Val says you grounded him though." she said and giggled a little.

Roman gave a little smile. "I did ground him." She sighed. "I was… scared. Out of all our adversaries that we had to face. She is the only one that has gotten though a shield and actually took children. Sune is the only one that we have ever really feared and he wouldn't stoop so low into taken children. So It scared me that Zoe and Cello were taken and then she was even close enough to do harm if she wanted. So yes, I beat Andrew up." She sat up and cupped Jude's face. "You all are my babies each and every one of you have a special place in my heart. It is one of the reasons why we always sent you to Mama and Papa Weasley, we knew you all would be safe there."

Jude smiled and grabbed her wrists and looked at her. "Mum, we are good. Us older kids, I know it was scary but… we can help now too. Don't exclude us. I mean Lark and Nick are nearly legal." she said.

"I'm not going to exclude you. However, when I ask something of you all that involve the safety of the kids and everyone else, I expect it to be done. If there are any glitches or draw backs, I expect to know about it. So that we can all do something about it. Do you know when Sune finally showed himself I and Papa stayed up for weeks, trying to figure out a way to protect the houses so that you all would be protected?"

Jude smiled a little. "I think you all have a way of driving yourself till everyone is safe." she said softly.

Roman smiled. "We do. It helps to know that we are safe so that we can rest and regroup. Once we regroup we figure out a way to get rid of it." She laid back down. "It is our way. We learned that from Harry while we were in school. Hogwarts was safe. He Ron and Hermione would group up and figure out a way to fight Moldy guy. So its ingrained in us to protect, regroup, and throw our thoughts around, trying to figure out how to defeat the bad guy." She sighed and placed her arm over her eyes. "But I'm tired. I'm so tired. I'm tired of hiding behind shields, I'm tired of being attacked, I'm tired of constantly being in danger. I just want to live life."

Jude smiled and laid down next to her. "Well I guess we'll just have to be less powerful." she giggled a little. "I think it'll calm down soon, Diamond and Mama haven't said anything too bad is coming."

Roman nodded. "Yeah. That's good." she sighed. "Less powerful."

Jude snuggled into her side and shut her eyes. "Mum? Are we still going to the wedding next week?" she asked.

Roman chuckled, "We are leaving tomorrow for the Thanksgiving parade. Papa and I are going to cook. Then we are still going to the wedding."

Jude nodded. "Good." she sighed. "Can you stay? I want to take a nap but I'm afraid I'll dream…" she said softly.

Roman peaked out from under her arm. "Dream of what?"

"Just dreams about that little bit of darkness getting the better of me." she yawned again.

Roman reached a hand over and ran a finger down the side of her face. She used her powers to calm her. When she fell asleep she rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet as she watched Jude. She smiled down at her. She was their special baby. The first one she heard when Celes was pregnant. She was so cute, and cuddly, and pretty, and adorable. Roman gushed in her mind as she watched her. She wanted to shrink her down and squeeze and hold her. Then her mind turned to Celes. She also wanted to shrink her down too. Oh, she wanted to shrink all the kids down and hold them, and squeeze them, and be all cuddly with them. She pulled Jude into her arms and place little kisses over her cheeks. and made a cooing noise. She smiled when Jude opened one eye. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You are the first one I heard. You are my baby too." She cooed at her and kissed her cheeks. "You were such a cute, adorable, baby. So tiny and wittle." she told her and kissed her cheeks.

Jude gave a little smile and shook her head. "I love you Mum, but sometimes you act just like Mama." she giggled, she liked it and she closed her eyes and snuggled into Roman's arms.

"Its a mother thing. We can't help it. We just want to hold you and squeeze you, and just… love you." She giggled. "Oh, and we just want to kiss you all over." She smiled as she held Jude to her. "I would do this to Lark, but he has this cool look, and just wants to be a good dad… Yeah, I'll have to do this to Lark soon."

Jude giggled. "Lark would let you." she sighed. "You just can't do it in front of Evie." she mumbled.

"Evie and Skie don't mind that i hug them and baby them in front of everyone… especially Diamond." She giggled. She sighed and kissed Jude's head. "If you would like, I can make you a dream catcher."

"Can Mama help? I'd like it from both of you." she asked opening one eye again.

"Of course! I'll need her feathers, anyways." She giggled.

Jude smiled. "Luke and I want to do that." she said. "It would be cool. But after I become a Carpathian I'll be able to shape shift."

Roman smiled. "Well, you can get a head start on it. There is a book in the library. You call can practice until it happens. Its a lot of hard work."

Jude nodded. "We can do it. I bet Noah gets it before all of us." she sighed and opened her eyes. "Do you think… Luke is going to be upset when he finds out about the Carpathian thing… or do you think he already know?" she asked.

Roman smiled. "He knows. He came and asked me about it when Val first showed up. At first he was upset. He didn't want Val here at all. He wanted the mating thing to be broken and was going to devote his life into finding a way to break it." She chuckled. "That is exactly what he said." She shook her head. "Hot headed, one that one is… well when he does get upset. But I talked to him and explained the things I knew about it and I'm sure he has asked Val other questions."

Jude nodded. "I should have told him." she whispered. "He's my best friend."

"He understands there are some things you won't talk about yet. That you rather think it over and find a way to say it easily so spare feelings. But he can be impatient. He is the kind of guy that rather you just spill it out now. If you tell him now, he will only say, I know and move on to the next topic. If you need to talk about it, he'll listen."

Jude nodded. "I'll mention something…" she trailed off and curled into Roman and yawned again. "I will." she said softly and soon she was fast asleep holding onto Roman.

Roman rubbed her head and kissed her gently. She placed a small dream spell around her mind to keep her from nightmares. When she was sure that she was sleeping. She pulled her arms out from under her and covered her with one of her small throws. She sighed and then left her room. She bit her lower lip and felt like her mind was clearing up. She went down to her room she shared with Harry and sat on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest.

Harry sat up and rubbed her back. "You okay?" he asked her softly.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "Earlier. I shouldn't have brushed you off like that. My mind… its was just fogged with everything." She rested her head on her knees and looked over at him. "I'm sorry. You need, me don't you?"

Harry looked down for a minute. "I… yes." he said softly. "But you need someone too."

Roman scooted closer to him and then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly." She pulled him into her chest. "I'm here now."

Harry sighed and shut his eyes rubbing his face into her chest. "Roman… today… I was so… confused. And Mama Weasley was distraught and Celes got murderous and… the kids. I'm damn proud of the older ones." he looked up her. "I think they need training." he added and kissed her chin down to her neck.

Roman shivered. "I think they do need training too." She rubbed his head. "We can start training them. I think they need to know. They aren't little kids that need protecting, they can do it themselves."

Harry nodded and kissed back up her neck to her lips. "I agree." he said against them and then kissed her again. He adjusted so he was in front of her and licked her lips and then dipped his tongue in her mouth when she opened it for her. He moaned and then sucked on her tongue.

Roman moaned and shivered as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. She slid her hands up his back and into his hair. She felt her core give a little throb and she moaned again. She slid her hands down his neck to his shoulders. "With… proper training…" She breathed. "They can be…" She moaned against his lips. "Good…"

"Good…" Harry nodded and kissed her again and pressed his body into hers and ran his hands down to her hips and splayed his fingers out over her ass. He moaned again and kissed down her chin again and down to her collarbones. He pulled her shirt down a little and licked along them and shivered and pushed his hands up under her shirt and took it off. He leaned down and swirled a tongue around her nipple and then sucked on it gently and then kissed to the other and did the same thing.

Roman moaned as she arched into him. She laid down and looked up at him. She moaned again and ran her nails down his arms. How was it that he could do this to her. Just make her forget and force her to focus on something else. Smiled as she raised her legs and pressed her feet to his chest. "How badly do you want it." She giggled as she raised him up and then bent her knees and lowered him to her. She enjoyed the heaviness of his muscles on her. It didn't matter if they were nude, clothed, playing, or sleeping. It was nice to have on her. It was nice to have all her men on her like that. Harry was the only one that allowed her to play.

Harry chuckled and gave a playful growl. "You want me to be dominant? I can do that." he said and smiled and pulled her legs off his chest and pinned her body half under his and kissed her again running his hand up her legs. "God…" he moaned and ran his hand up to her core and brushed over it through her clothes.

Roman smiled as she wiggled under him. "Dominant? I don't know what you speak of." She giggled. She slid her hands to the button of her jeans. She popped it open and slowly unzipped them. She gave a giggle and zipped them back up.

Harry growled at her and slid his hand down between them and with one tug, a trick John had taught him, he had her jeans off and ran his hands over the little lace panties. "God… these panties drive me crazy." he kissed down her neck and hooked his finger in them and started to pull them down as he used magic to remove his own clothes.

Excitement bloomed into her belly. "God… you have been talking to John, haven't you?" She shivered and rolled her hips. "God, My new favorite clothes are jeans." She arched into him and rolled her hips needing him to be inside her. "You still owe me a thong." She breathed. "One of Celes' thongs." she moaned as she looked down her body and slid her hands down to his hips.

Harry moaned and kissed her neck. "I'll make sure to get it… and then take it off for you…" he moaned and entered her and moaned and shivered and pumped a few times. "God… I missed you…" he said and kissed down her neck again and guided her legs around his waist and started to thrust into her hard and fast.

Roman gasped and moaned. She bit her lower lips and moaned again. She thrusted her hips up to meet his thrust. She rolled onto her head and moaned louder. "oh… God!" She squealed as an orgasm rocked her. She shivered and and felt her body tingle with the excitement he was making her feel. She pulled him down and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around.

Harry moaned into her mouth and held her ass and thrust into her a little harder. He shivered with the feel of her tightening and loosening around him from the orgasm. He kissed down her chin and neck and leaned up and bent her back a little and licked around her nipples and moaned again and massaged her ass as he pumped into her from the different angle enjoying the feel of her. He pressed his face into her breasts and continued to thrust into her fast and hard.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch. She gave a little scream as she arched her back. She didn't know how he did it but he was hitting her spot each time he pumped into her. Her juices leaked more out of her. She shivered as she started to buck against him. She screamed as she pulled onto his hair. Her body tightened as did her core. "Harry… Harry!" she screamed and shivered harder.

Harry growled into her neck and pumped harder and finally felt his orgasm coming on. He slid his hand between them for the last little push and rubbed her clit and then moaned. "Now… Oh God Ro… now." he said against her neck.

Roman scratched his back and screamed louder as she rolled onto her head. Her juices flooded out of her. She shivered under Harry and moaned. "God!" She panted. She rolled her hips and moaned. "Harry… God… you evil… man." She bit her lower lips and felt a small orgasm hit her.

Harry chuckled and moaned as he felt her tightening and loosening on him still. He growled into her neck and moaned again and kissed her. "I know… but you like it." he panted and rolled them on their side and held her close. "God…" he said again and kissed her again.

Roman rolled her hips and kissed his neck. She took in his scent and pressed closer to him. "I think I need to take you again. This time I'm going to tie you up and blindfold you again." She moaned as she thought about the time she had done that. "You liked that didn't you?"

Harry moaned. "Yes, I did." he said and kissed her pulling her closer and pumping into her. He held one of her thighs up over his hip and then rolled them over to he was beneath her. "I did very, very much."

Roman moaned as she looked down at him. "God, how is it you are ready to go again?" she shivered and used her magic to tie him to the bed. "All of you always seem ready to go again." She rolled her hips and smiled as she held a cloth and placed it over his eyes." She got off of him and kissed him. "I'll back back, I'm going to get us some food, and when you least expect it I'm going to take you again." She giggled and kissed him.

Harry growled and pulled against the retrains making the bed frame bow a little. "Roman!" he warned.

"Stop doing that." She smacked his chest. "Stay here. Besides, you told me you liked it. Now be a good boy, I'll be back and get us some food. And don't you dare break that bed. If its broken when I come back, you are in so much trouble." She quickly dressed and then left the room. She smiled to herself as she heard him growl again. She walked into the kitchen and smiled wider as she opened the refrigerator.

Celes gave a tiny moan when she came awake from her very yummy dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she was still firmly pressed against Lee's chest. She shivered, even though she was warm and pressed a kiss to his chin and then on his neck. "Lee…" she whispered. "Its time to wake up."

Lee moaned and pressed his face into her neck. He took on her scent and moaned as he pressed his face to her breast. He slid his hand down to her ass and then down lower to her thigh. He pulled her into him and moaned.

Celes gave a shiver and moaned and kissed the top of his head bringing her hands up onto it. She automatically rolled her hips pressed to him and then slid her hands down his back and pressed them gently into his lower back as her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned again leaving little kisses all over the top of his head.

Lee moaned as he kissed her breast scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. He moaned as he opened his eyes and pushed her shirt up and over her head. He looked down at her and he rolled more onto her. He kissed her and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around ad his hand slid up to her knee. He pulled it up to his hip and pressed into her core.

Celes gave a little gasp and her eyes opened and she looked up at him and moaned and she pushed against him. She shivered and her whole body was filled with excitement and need. She ran her hands over his arms and then down to the bottom of his shirt. She moaned again and leaned up and kissed him as she started to push her hands up under his shirt.

Lee pulled off his shirt and kissed her again. He moaned as he massaged her core through their pants. He moaned as he kissed die her neck and scraped his teeth against her flesh.

Celes started to pant and rolled her hips with what he was doing, she shivered and moaned and wanted him so badly she could hardly stand the throbbing in her core. She kissed along his jaw and down to his neck and moaned against it. "L-Lee." she moaned and slid her hands down over his bare back and pressed him closer as she arched back a little and rolled her hips a little more. "P-please…" she whispered.

Lee moaned and waved his hand. The rest of their clothes disappeared. He kissed her and took in her taste and the feel against his body. He settled between her legs and thrust into her core.

Celes arched and moaned and pushed so that he was deep inside her. She shivered and moaned and rolled her hips slowly and ran her hands up and down his back. She kissed him and gave a tiny noise that sounded almost like a squeal and shut her eyes and took in what was happening and how it felt.

Lee gave a little smile and watched her. He thrust harder into her and moaned as he nipped her neck and thrust faster into her. His hand wet to her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He kissed the valley between her breast and then licked up her chest, neck, and the bottom of her chin.

Celes felt the goosebumps rise all over her body and arched again and rolled her hips. She ran her hands up to his shoulder and then over his neck and moaned as she opened her eyes and watched him. She loved the way he moved when he touched her, she loved the way they all moved when they touched her. She smiled a little and kissed him and dipped her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips a little faster and started to make a sound between a whimper and a moan as she held onto him.

He moaned as he kissed down to her breast. He pulled on her nipple ring with his teeth and swirled his tongue around it. He thrust harder into her and pulled on her rings again. He shivered with the feel of his own orgasm. "Celes..." he moaned.

Celes moaned and nodded, her body and core tightened with the oncoming release and she rolled back on her head and then looked back at Lee and panted. "Lee… now… now." she panted and shut her eyes as her orgasm slammed into her and she gave a loud squeal and pushed onto him hard as she shivered.

Lee grunted as he thrust a couple of more times. He moaned and panted as he collapsed upon het. Hr panted as he rolled his hips a couple times.

Celes panted and smiled a little and made a moaning noise in her throat. She kissed his ear and neck and shivered again. "God…" she gasped and rubbed her hands up and down his back and kept trying to get her breath back.

Lee moaned and then rolled off Celes. He sighed and closed his eyes a bit. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. He smiled and ran a finger down her neck.

Celes shivered and smiled back she reached up and ran a thumb over his cheekbone and shivered again. "I missed you." she said, she smiled a little bigger and sighed as she of another way to have him and shivered. "God!" she gasped as her body heated at the thought.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Come on. I'm hungry now." He kissed her and got out the bed. He pulled on some pajama pants and a tshirt.

Celes smiled and bounced out of the bed and pulled on one of his t-shirts and some sweat pants and looked up at him. "You know what would be yummy? Popcorn shrimp and chips." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, lets make some food." He took her hand and walked down to the kitchen. When they walked in Ro was walking in. "Hungry?"

"Yes, I would like two servings of the cherry cobbler with ice cream. And a big platter of food." Roman said as she sat on her knees on the stool.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee and then went over and grabbed a bowls and started to serve up cobbler and ice cream for Roman. "What kind of food? And who is this for, you and Harry?" she asked as she put a spell over the food to preserve it.

"Yes and good food, what are you guys going to eat?" She asked and swiveled on the stool as she leaned onto the island.

"Well, Celes wants popcorn shrimp and chips." Lee told her.

"Ooh, sounds good. I think I would like some butter garlic shrimp over rice. That would work better. Harry is kind of tied up at the moment, so i'll be feeding him." She smiled.

"Well, when he isn't busy let me know." Lee told her.

Celes raised an eyebrow and then got it and giggled. "Oh! Oh Ro that is bad." she giggled.

Roman giggled. "He likes it." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee frowned at them and then it clicked. "Oh, you are so evil and you left them in your room? I would be going crazy by now."

"That is why its not you. Harry is perfectly comfortable. I'll just make it up to him by feeding him. Then he will be good." She giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "See? _That_ is how it should be." she teased him.

" _That_ is _not_ going to happen." He told her. "So _not_ going to happen." he shook his head as he put rice into the cooker and started to peel potatoes.

Celes giggled. "Well you can always tie me up later." she said half meaning it and hopped over to a stool and sat down next to Roman and looked up at her with a grin. "You doing better then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had to clear my head. I talked to Jude for a bit." Roman sighed as she sat down properly on the stool. "That cleared my head a little. I'm still angry with Andrew though. He put us all in danger. And when I think about it, it was just the kids that could have gotten hurt you could have gotten hurt. You, to them are my lifemate. You don't put one's lifemate into danger."

Celes looked down at her hands and nodded. "Well…" she actually had no idea how to defend Andrew, and honestly she didn't know if she wanted to. He'd left, he hadn't told them what would happen to the shield. She sighed and spread out her fingers and closed her eyes. She shook her head a little and gave a small noise in her throat and then dropped her forehead on top of her hands. "So… not cool." she finally managed and held her tongue about grousing about Mona to spare Alemana.

Roman rubbed her back. "My sentiments exactly." She sighed as she watched Lee. She knew it was harder for him… well Alemana. She was going spare him as much as possible. But if she had to take her soul, she would rather that he wasn't around. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to get rid of Mona but at the same time she wanted to spare her for Alemana's sake.

Celes looked up at her and sat back up and kissed her and rubbed her arm. " _We will figure it all out."_ she sent and then changed her mood back to the happy. She kicked her legs. "So… I thought I'd make Chocolate pie when we get to New York. You think Di and Draco would like some at the rehearsal?"

Ro and Lee both moaned and then groaned. "I don't think that will happen." Lee told her.

Roman smiled and licked her lips as she looked over to Celes. "Yeah… I'll have to agree with Lee on that."

Celes let her eyes go wide with innocence and a pout go to her lips. "Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked them.

"You know, I think we may have to invite John in that little experiment too. There is just something about chocolate and naked bodies." Roman shivered. She thought back on that day and shivered again. "Harry did this thing where I was on top Celes and he thrust between us… rubbing against our clits…" She moaned and shivered again, this time rubbing her legs together. "I think he should do so again. We are pierced now so I bet the sensation is so much better."

Lee moaned. "Maybe this time I'll take a turn at that." He said looking at both women with heated eyes.

Celes swallowed hard and shivered and pressed her legs together with a tiny moan. "I-I could… def-definitely be into t-that." she stuttered. "Bo-both." she said and pushed her hands down between her legs and pressed her legs tighter together as her core throbbed with the mere thought of the actions just described.

"God! Is the food done yet? I have to get back to Harry." Roman moaned and then whimpered. She pressed her legs together and bit her lower lip.

Lee chuckled, "Not yet. You two have to suffer for a little bit longer."

Celes gave a tiny whimper and looked at Roman and then back at Lee. "N-not… c-cool. I just wanted t-to make chocolate p-pie so I could eat some… and you go all…" she panted and fanned herself. "I-is it hot? I think its hot. I think I need to take these sweat pants off." she slid off her stool slowly and started to push them down.

"Go take a cold shower, Cel." Lee smiled. "Roman, you sit back down."

Roman panted as her core gave a throb. She wanted to help… and touch…" She whimpered and then pouted.

Celes gave a strangled giggle and looked at Lee. "Policing my sex drive I see." she said to him and looked at Roman with a hint of mischief in her eyes. She replaced her sweat pants and sat back down on the stool. She directed her magic and focused it, running it along Roman's core as if she were licking it from core to clit.

Roman took in a deep breath and her legs parted. She shivered as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "God…" She moaned.

Lee shook his head. "No magic touching. Celes is mine tonight and Ro belongs to Harry." He told them. "And I'm not policing your sex drive, if I was I would lower it until we got to bed later."

Celes gave Roman a little smile and withdrew her magic and looked at Lee. "So I can't magically touch Roman?" she asked him, she summoned a jar of cherries and pulled the lid off and started to eat them tying the stems with her tongue as she went and lining them up until there were ten in between the space between Roman and herself.

"No, touchy." Lee smiled. "You two can touch later, later."

Roman sighed as she picked up the stems and shivered a little. She always enjoyed watching Celes tie them. It heated her up just thinking about it, because she could just imagine what she could do with that tongue of hers. She shivered and bit her lower lip. " _I hope you have enough energy tonight. Celes is teasing me and I just may explode."_ she sent Harry.

Harry sent her a growl. " _You bet your tight luscious ass I do."_ he sent her back.

Celes smiled a little bigger and kept eating cherrie and tieing stems. She directed her magic up Lee's back and then down over his ass and then used it to cup him and sent him a moan in their private link. She smiled catching her tongue ring between her teeth as she watched him.

Lee smiled and shook his head. " _Minx._ " He washed the potatoes and then started adding them into the oil to fry. "So, I think we may have to hold of going to New York tomorrow. We may need to go the day after. And before you two can protest." he said looking at them both with their protesting faces. "You can thank Ro for grounding Andrew."

Roman growled and placed her face onto the tile.

Celes sighed and rubbed her back. "He deserves to be grounded though." she said softly with a shrug. "That's okay, I'll send an owl to Dragon before we go back to bed tonight." she added.

Roman sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "Okay. I just wanted to start making a list of things we needed to for the dinner."

"Well, we aren't sure how long Andrew is going to take to heal. He could be up and going tomorrow." Lee said trying to lighten it up a little.

Roman snorted, "I clawed his stomach. It will take tonight and probably most of tomorrow to heal… then he will need to feed."

"Oh that's always fun." Celes said softly. "Too bad there isnt such a thing as True Blood." she sighed and laid her head down.

"True blood?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled. "Uh, book series about Vampires coming out of the closet in the distant future and a scientist figure out how to synthesize blood that sustains them." she explained. "Theres a show but the books are better."

"Ah, I see." Roman smiled and poked her side.

Celes giggled. "I have my vampire books too you know." she said.

"Yeah, I know." Roman smiled and looked over to Lee, "Done yet?" She asked.

Lee chuckled. "Almost done." He took out chips and placed them into a basket and added more. "So, shoping in the big apple?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Its a must." Roman smiled.

"Yes, we must go to Bergdorfs." Celes nodded. "And I want to go to all the designers! Oh and SoHo…" she sighed. "And Central Park… Times Square." her mind floated off into all the romantic, fun things as she absently swung her legs.

"Sounds fun." Lee chuckled.

"Oh, and we have to see a show. We can make it a date night. The five of us, a show and dinner, yes."

"Mmm yes." Celes sighed. "Oh that will be a fun night. Pretty dresses, dashing men, sexy wife. Oh yes." she said eyes sparkling she smiled down at her hands and started to hum "I see the Light." from Tangled as her mind continued to drift.

Roman smiled. "I will have to get some tickets. It will be awesome. I may get a little tipsy. Or get Harry a little tipsy." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "He likes to rip your clothes off when he's tipsy." she said and used her magic to make a little man and woman made of water start to waltz across the little bar.

Roman shivered. "He is a beast, a terrifying animal that scares me." She shivered and smiled. "And I love it." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Of course you do." she said and kissed her cheek. "Its like wild man Harry takes over and becomes this dominant… demanding man." she said and looked at Lee. "Lee gets a little… mean… but in the way I like it." she whispered to Roman with a little nod and used more magic to add more couples and make a little water display around them.

Roman giggled and smiled. "Okay, honestly guys. How do I get when I'm tipsy?"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I've only experienced two things when you are tipsy or drunk."

"You get a loose tongue." Celes said with a little shrug. "You spilled the whole story with your dad third year when you got drunk on sake." she winced.

Roman's mouth dropped open. "I… I uh… what?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, you spill your guts about anything on your mind. And if you aren't in a happy mood you are just mean."

"What? No, I'm a volt, I'm locked down."

Lee chuckled, "Really? Then how is it that I know you secretly call Harry's manhood Princes Ro-ro."

Roman turned red in embarrassment. "I… no… whatever…" She sputtered.

"And you call Celes' Lady bits the Roman cave of love."

"What? I would never…" She sputtered again.

Celes shook with silent laughter and tried really hard to keep a straight, in fact she was trying so hard that she fell out of her chair and then just bust out laughing as she laid down on the floor holding her middle. "Oh… Oh that's… that's fantastic." she gasped and laughed harder still.

"OH! And then she calls my manhood Princess Rolee." Lee shook his head.

Roman burned read all the way to her roots. "Is the food done yet?" She asked.

"Almost." Lee told her.

Celes was laughing so hard there was no sound coming out. She couldn't breath she made herself sit up and started to breath again. "I have to…" she got up and ran to a bathroom and peed as she laughed. When she came back she thought she had it but one look at Roman and she snorted and laughed some more. "I thought… I was… bad with the nicknames." she giggled as she sat back down on her stool.

"Oh, yes. There have been many a counts that she talked about the Roman cave of Love." Lee teased. "At first I didn't know what she was talking about and then she told me. Do you know how hard it is to mouth feed her water and want to laugh at the same time? I choked at least three times."

Celes smiled and turned to Roman burning her hand in her hair and resting her elbow on the bar to hold it up. "You know, I don't think I'm that bad. I just get super happy when I've been drinking." she said to Roman and smiled and leaned close to her. "I like the nickname."

Lee smiled, "It seems to be the only nickname I got from her so far… beside Papa Bear which she don't call me any more." he frowned.

Roman shrugged. "Well… Celes started to call you that and then we just refuse to you as Papa Bear when you start becoming all protective. Its not personal any more."

"And that is why I want a new one." Lee told her.

Celes looked between them. "I haven't called Lee Papa Bear in years. He's my Chocolate Bear…" she trailed off and a little smile curved on her face and her eyes lit up with mischief.

"Don't you say it. You do and I stop cooking." Lee warned her.

Roman looked between them. "Say what?"

Celes giggled. "You remember when I lost my memory in Japan?" she asked. "Well before that whole thing… he had found my second trigger… well before the memory loss I was just bent on finding his, and well… he sort of did it for me." she giggled with a shrug. "Didn't you Chocolate…" she let it hang for a few seconds. "Bear?"

Lee growled at her. "I mean it woman. You say it and I walk away… matter of fact I'll lock myself in my room. You can sleep on your own." eh warned her.

Roman smiled. "Oh, this is too good. What is his second trigger?" she bounced in her seat. "Oh, please tell me? I want to know. Please, please, please?"

Celes looked at Lee trying to figure out if he was serious. She looked at Roman and blushed a little with a little smile. " _Um, its Chocolate Daddy."_ she sent Roman and looked at her biting her lip and giving a little shrug.

Roman smiled. " _Oh, he really likes the daddy don't he? That's my trigger for him. Just daddy."_ She giggled. "I love my tigger for him."

"Ah! You too. No saying anything or I will not finish food and you will go back to Harry empty handed."

Roman put up her hands in surrender. "Yes…" She trailed off and smiled as she bit her lower lip.

Celes giggled. "That's okay, if he walks I'll finish." she said. "He taught me how to make this."

Roman smiled. "Ooh!" She giggled. "Pick on Lee night."

"You she devils." HE growled at them. He put Roman's shrimp in a pan and then started fry Celes' shrimp. "If you talk, Roman, I'll let Harry what you call his manhood."

"Oh! You mean, evil, little man!" Roman told him.

Celes giggled. "Oh, its hard to tease someone when he has the power to put a gag on you without actually placing one. Maybe you could teach me how to do that, Lee." she said to him.

Lee shivered as an orgasm rocked him. He growled at Celes. "You little minx! You will pay for that!"

Celes giggled and watched him shaking a little. "Oh, I really hope you punish me in the good way for it. I didn't say the Chocolate da…" she trailed off. "Um… nevermind." she said with a little smile.

"You are playing with fire. I think I will gag you." He growled at her.

Roman giggled. "Sounds like we are going to have fun."

Celes giggled and looked at her. "Oh yes, yes yes. All that's missing is the threat of tieing me to the bed and having his way with me… or leaving me there until I'm mad with desire." she shivered and shook her head. "The one was actually an accident I really do want to learn how you do that… you just shut it down… the whole…" she shivered again. "Ooo, like you read books about ways to talk to women to just make them all…" she shook her head and smiled rubbing her thighs and trying to ignore her throbbing core again.

Lee chuckled. "No books on that. That is a little something I picked up from Alemana. He looked over to Celes and Ro. He took in their scents as he closed his eyes and then looked at them both. He set two plates down in front of them. "If you would like we can further demonstrate how far the three of us can take it."

Roman shivered as she heard that smooth seductive voice. It was magic. A sex magic that just ran over her body and demanded a response. She felt her core throb and her juices leak. She whimpered and slid from her chair. "I-I-I n-need t-to go." She stuttered.

Lee chuckled. "Dont forget your desserts." He smiled as he slid the little tray towards her. Roman turned back around and reached for the tray. As she did so Lee grabbed ahold of her hand and held her tightly. He leaned over the bar and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. Then he gave a little suck on it. "See you later." He whispered.

Roman shook with desire as she grabbed the plate and quickly left.

Lee smiled as he turned his hot look to Celes.

Celes shivered and blushed a little and looked down at the food trying to remember how to eat. She pressed her legs together, they all seemed to just say something to her and she was just on fire. She looked at Lee and moaned a little and then back down at her food and tried to eat. "G-God, I can't even th-think straight." she shivered.

Lee smiled. "Just the way I like it. If you are a good girl I'll release that pressure you have in your sweats." He told her as he ate some shrimp. "Thrusting?" He said quietly.

Celes looked at him and her mouth fell open and she blinked a few times. "Um… what?" she asked shivering as she forced herself to eat.

"Thirsty? Do you want to drink me?" He asked.

Celes looked at him and swallowed hard and looked down his body with a heated look. "Yes." she squeaked as her body seemed to heat more with his words.

Lee stood there waiting for an answer. He knew what he was doing but he was just enjoying the little game he was playing. "What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Uh, water." she said and picked up another shrimp as she watched him move around the kitchen to get her drink. "With… i-ice." she added.

"Hot and wet. Just how I like it." He said as he set the glass of ice water down in front of her. "God, so horney." He groaned as he made a plate.

"What?" she squealed a little and tried really hard to eat. Somewhere she knew he was messing with her but her brain was so muddled with her sex fog she had a hard time telling.

"I said I was hungry." He walked around and set his plate next to hers. He smiled as he leaned over and pressed his mouth to her neck. He moaned and licked up to her ear. "Want to go to the bedroom?" He asked as he ran his tongue around her ear.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Y-yes." she said and looked at him and gave a little moan as some of her juices leaked out. She was so turned on she could barely think, she wasn't even sure if she could stand.

He picked up their plates and held her in one arm. He popped them up to their bedroom. He set the plates down and said her on the bed. He sat behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Mmm. You smell so good. He waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He slid his hands around to the front of her body and cupped her breast. "How hot are you?" He asked as he pressed his lips behind her ear.

Celes moaned and leaned back against his chest and pressed her breasts into his hands. She spread her legs and bent them at the knees planting her feet flat on the bed. "So… so… h-hot." she moaned again as she felt more juices leak from her and shut her eyes.

"Do we need to check out to see how hot you are, or do you think you will come once I thrust into you?" He gave a moaned as he itched to be inside her. He rolled her nipples and then pulled onto her rings.

Celes gave a squealing moan and arched as her thighs started to quake. "I-I…" she moaned as her core throbbed with need. "G-God…" she gasped and she rolled her hips a little. She needed him to be inside her. "I… need…" she gave a tiny whimper and couldn't continue the thought. She pressed into his chest more and started to scoot her ass back towards him to get up on top of his lap.

He places his hands on the inside of her thighs. His fingers were on the outside of her core. They were so close to touching her but never did. "Thats not what I asked." He told her. "Do we need to check to see how hot you are or will you come on the very first thrust?"

Celes whimpered and rolled her hips a little. "Thu-thrust." she stuttered out and bit the inside of her mouth as she shivered harder and her body tightened. She didn't know what was driving her to that point, he barely touched her but she just couldn't help herself.

He moved their position so that she was on all fours. He leaned over her body and kissed the back of her neck. "If you don't come, I'm gonna punish you." He growled into her ear. He pulled her back into his shaft as he impaled himself into her.

Celes gave a whimpering scream and bit the inside of her mouth and tried really hard to hold off the orgasm that teetered right there. She looked back at him and her body shivered and filled with excitement. She screamed out a little moan and dropped her forehead down onto the bed and her thighs quaked with the effort to not come. "L-Lee…" she moaned and rolled her hips a little.

Lee smacked her ass. "You little minx. You like to be punished don't you?" He growled at her. He very slowly pulled out and the slid back into her. " Then punished you shall be." He slowly pumped in and out of her. She was so hot and wet. He knew she was ready to come. She just needed a few hard strokes and she would release her orgasm. But now he was going to take his time until she begged for it. He wanted to hear her tears of frustration before he gave in.

Celes shook hard and moved with his very slow thrusts that threaten to drive her mad. She screamed out a moan every time he was buried fully in her. She felt juices running down her inner thighs and rolled her hips pushing back into him hard. She felt her thighs quake more and felt her orgasm just sitting there knocking at her. "L-Lee… please." she begged him and spread her legs a little more and moved her hand slowly so she could press her finger to her clit.

Lee growled at her and pulled her hands away. With a flick of his writing her hands were chained down. He gripped her hips tightly to keep her from moving. Hr moaned as he slowly thrust into her. He moaned as he took in the sight of her. There was not going to be no trigger this time. If she wanted it that badly she would give him what her wanted. He moaned as he pressed his face to her back.

Celes gave a whimper and a moan and tried to roll her hips. She wanted to come so bad, she could feel her body tighten and shake more. She was holding it, waiting for him to give some sign that it was okay. Shed nearly came when he bound her wrists with chains. Something about that was so completely hot to her she just… she shivered and tried to close her legs as she bit the inside of her mouth. "L-Lee… please I can't…." she moaned and whimpered and shivered so hard she could barely hold herself up. Her eyes filled with tears and she whimpered and moaned again. "P-please… please…" she chanted over and over again and pulled on the chains a little.

Lee moaned and shivered. He kissed the side of her neck and saw the tears that were gathered in her eyes. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipples. He then slid his hands to her shoulders and used them to pull her back as he thrust hard and fast into her. He bit her shoulder as he growled against it.

Celes screamed out her moans as she slammed back onto him. She felt the orgasm rock though her body and screamed as her juices gushed out all over her thighs and then she just kept going as her body barely finished with the one he had made her hold out on, started to work up to another. "Yes… God…" she screamed again and held on for the ride trying to spread her legs wider to take more of him in with each thrust.

Lee growled with each hard and fast thrust. He slid one hand down and around to her clit. He rubbed it just as fast and hard. He panted as he felt himself speed up faster. He moaned as he felt his own orgasm quickly fill his body. He shivered and bit her other shoulder.

Celes' screams took on a new pitch as her body reacted to what he was doing. She screamed with every thrust and her body shivered hard and beaded with sweat. She could feel her core tightening again and screamed even louder. "Lee!" she screamed at him and pushed herself back onto him harder with each thrust nearly squirming with her need. "Lee! God…" she screamed.

"You want it? Then do it." He growled into here. He leaned back onto his knees and pushed her upper body to the bed. He smacked her as and thrust hardee into her. He felt his body tighten more and sweat coat his body. He growled and smacked her ass again. He kept his finger on her clit and continued to simulate as fast as his fingers could move.

Celes screamed as her orgasm slammed into her and her core clamped down on him. She screamed again as she felt juices gush out of her and she held onto the chains with her hands and rolled her hips and rode out the insane feeling pulsing through her body. She screamed again and tried to close her legs as her body started to become sensitive to touch and jerked hard.

Lee growled out his own orgasm. He moaned as he shivered and then collapse onto her back. He shivered at the feel of her core still milking him. He rolled his hips and thrust slowly into her. His finger slowly moving over her clit. He felt her tighten more around him. He rolled his hips to get deeper into her and shivered as he moaned again.

Celes made panting noises and moaned and pushed her ass back into him opening up her core to him and jerked as her body still seemed to want more. She gasped a little and moaned panting under him as she tried to slow down her breathing. "Oh… my… God!" she gasped and moaned yet again as her core contracted on him again and she pushed onto him again.

Lee smiled and then moaned as he kept his motion. He thrust a little harder and continued to stimulate her clit. His hand was already wet from her juices. He moaned again and kissed the back of her neck. "Turn to me. I want to kiss you."

Celes shivered and turned her head to face him as he told her to and kissed him with a moan as she continued to roll her hips. She squealed and moaned at the same time into his mouth as she opened hers to allow him to explore her mouth. She shivered harder and her core contracted again and she moaned.

Lee moaned as she tasted her and thrust into her. He moaned louder as he felt her tighten more. He held her pelvis and thrust harder. "God…" He breathed as he had to continue thrusting. He continued to rub her clit and he slid his other hand up to her breast and massaged it as he plucked at her nipple.

Celes panted and made high pitched squeals. She spread her legs and it allowed him to pump even deeper. She shivered, she seemed to be on a constant orgasm. Her core tightened around him again and she shivered. "Lee... Please... God!" She breathed and pushed her ass up further as she felt a big orgasm fill her.

Lee moaned and started to pump harder and a little faster. He panted as he sat up on his knees a little but still hovered over her. He pumped faster into her and moaned as he kissed from one shoulder to the other. He raised her as just a little higher and thrusted at a different angle. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing his second orgasm.

Celes moaned and gasped and moaned again as he drove into her g-spot. She spread her legs a little bit more and squealed as she felt her clit throbbing beneath his finger. She was going to come. "Lee... Oh... Oh it's coming I'm going to..." She squealed.

Lee thrust harder and panted. "Yes… God, yes!" he growled as he pumped faster into her and shivered. His fingers bit down into her hips and he shook to control his release. "Celes… NOW!"

Celes screamed and her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed again as her juices flooded out of her again. The sheets beneath them were soaked and she moaned as her core kept contracting around Lee.

Lee moaned as he collapsed on her again. He breathed heavily against the back of her neck. He shivered and kissed the back of her neck. He waved his hand and the chains disappeared. He closed his eyes as exhaustion blanketed over him. "God… I'm still hungry." he groaned.

Celes smiled and turned her head to the side and moaned. "Me… too…" she panted shutting her eyes. "Break… we… just rest… then we … can eat." she panted out and started to feel her body grow heavy and warm. She enjoyed the feeling of his body on top of her, and it made her sleepy and content.

Lee waved a hand and a blanket covered him. He was so tired he couldn't do nothing more than wave a hand. He couldn't even roll off her. He sighed as his body grew heavy and finally fell asleep.

Roman shivered as she walked into the room she shared with Harry. She was so damned aroused she couldn't even think. She set the plates down and whimpered as she looked down at Harry. She climbed on top of him and moaned as she waved a hand and her clothes were gone. She rubbed her chest against his and moaned as she shivered again. "Harry…" She kissed up his neck and moaned as she dipped her tongue into his mouth. She rolled her hips against his and shivered as her throbbing clit rubbed against the hard length of him.

Harry moaned and thrust his hips upward as much as he could. He shivered and his body started to break out in goosebumps. He moaned and itched to see her, and watch her. He growled a little as she felt a part of her body come close to his face and nipped at it finding it was her chin and then used his lips to find his way to her lips and rolled his hips so that his shaft pressed into her clit rubbing a small circle on it.

Roman panted as she felt her juices leak over him and down her thigh. She panted and ached with need. At the same time she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. She whimpered as her core throbbed with need. "S-stupid L-lee." She whimpered. She bit her lower lip and whimpered again. She made a sound between a moan and a squeal as she rubbed harder against his shaft. She lifted her hips and placed the tip of him inside her core.

Harry moaned and growled and lifted his hips a little feeling her slid a little more onto him. He growled again and wanted badly to sit up and kiss her. "Roman… God… please let me help you… let me take you…" he moaned again as he attempted to thrust deeper into her core which was so hot and wet that he could barely stand it.

Roman shivered as more excitement bloomed into her stomach. His words always had a way to make her go a little crazy. She bit her lower lip. This was not the plan, this was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to torture him for what he did to her at the club months back. This was supposed to be punishment. But no! Celes had to tease her then Lee had to tease her. Then they both had to tease her and then Lee had to have the last tease. God she needed hard and rough. She waved a hand and released him as slammed herself down onto his shaft and nearly came. She shook but there was no release. She panted and looked down at him.

Harry growled and sat himself up and seized Roman's hips and helped her slam up and down on him as he pumped into her. He growled as the sexual energy in the whole house seemed to quadruple and kissed her neck and then nipped down to her shoulder and bit the little crook and growled. He brought his hands down and cupped her ass and squeezed it hard and used it to move her on him. He kissed along her collar bones to the other side of her neck and shoulder and growled as he bit there too and then back up her neck. He kissed her lips and then pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth and gave another growl.

Roman screamed out her moans as she held tightly to him. She dug her fingers into his back and shivered harder. She kissed him hard and thrusted her tongue into his mouth and screamed against his mouth. Her thighs started to shake as her lower back started to tightened. She felt more of her juices leak all over him. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and bit but it wasn't enough. She screamed again and kissed him again. "Harry… God…"

Harry growled and nuzzled to her neck and lightly bit it gently and then licked it a little and growled as he sped her up more and brought her down even harder. Something inside him just snapped and he suddenly bent her back a little and kissed down to her breasts and then pulled her nipple out gently with his teeth and flicked his tongue over the sensitive end and then licked across the valley between them and did the same thing this time growling. He held her tighter as he sucked on her breast and opened his mouth wider taking almost all of it into his mouth and he moaned and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

"Oh… God!" She screamed as she shivered. She raised her head and shivered harder. The only other person to do that was Lee. She shook and scratched his shoulders and threw her head back as she screamed louder. Her ogasm slammed into her and had her nearly rising off of him. She screamed again as her juices gushed down from her, down her leg and all over him. "God… God…" She panted and jerk.

Harry continued to thrust into her and when her orgasm had hit he had one too. He growled loudly and kissed back up to her neck and then licked up to her lips and then while still inside of her changed their position so that he was now on top of her and he pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust harder into her but slowed it a bit to build the next up slower. He managed to use the slowness to recover and felt himself filling her after only minutes. He slid his hand between them and rolled her clit ring in between his finger and thumb and moaned as he kissed her.

Roman moaned into his mouth as and jerked. She rolled her hips as she moaned again. If her eyes weren't closed already she would have rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She sucked on this tongue and moaned again. Her breast rose up and down with each breath she took. She rolled her hips and couldn't see to get enough of him twisting her ring. She moaned against as she rubbed his back and rolled her body against his. She didn't know why but she felt sensual and warm… like she was being blanketed with warm chocolate. It was arousing all at the same time. She mewed out her moans and arched her back.

Harry kissed down her neck and moaned and kissed back up to her ear. He picked up her other leg and thrust a little deeper into her and then kissed down her neck to her breasts and moaned. He licked down the valley and then let go of one of her legs again and replaced his hand on her piercing and rolled it again. He loved how she reacted to that. He moaned and licked back up to her lips all the way from the base of her breasts and kissed her lips and held onto her one legs pinned against his hip tighter.

"Yes… yes… God… yes." She moaned and mewed as she rolled her body and hips. She felt her juices leak. She arched her back and shivered. She felt her body heat up more and tightened. It slowly started to become a sensitive nerve that couldn't get enough stimulation. She slid her hands into his hair and kissed him. Her moans grew an octave as she kissed him. She swirled her tongue around and played with his. She massaged his head and back and felt more juices leak from her. Her toes curled as her orgasm started to fill her body. "Harry…" She moaned. "Koa… please… With me." She asked. It was rare she asked that they come together. Usually it was always Harry, Lee, Celes, or John asking that she come with them. She didn't really understand why they asked but now… Now she needed to feel it. She need to feel him release that beautiful pleasure he was taking them to.

Harry moaned and buried his face in her neck and kissed it and held her tighter as he moaned again. He nodded. "Okay… okay Ku'uipo…" he growled and gave her what she wanted and when she started to come he was right there with her holding on tight.

Roman moaned as she rolled back onto her head and allowed her orgasm to pour over her. Her juices flooded out and she shivered. She held tightly to Harry and shivered. When she finally calmed down she ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck. She moaned as she rubbed her leg up and down his body. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of his limp heavy body on hers. She was perfectly content and her body relaxed. "That is why I call sexual healing." She moaned and smiled.

Harry chuckled tiredly and kissed the side of her face. "It… was… great." he groaned and closed his eyes. "Food." he mumbled and kissed her ear.

"Rice and shrimp on the nightstand." She told him. "Even cobbler."

"Oh, that sounds good." he sighed and buried his face in her neck his body was so heavy and warm. "Roman… you may have to feed me." he chuckled.

She giggled and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She didn't want to move but it was essential to eat. She really couldn't remember the last time she ate. She had been in her hut with Pele's magic and heat on high. She was able to move around and do what she had to do. She had decided to lay in bed with some books to help think of a way to get rid of Mona. Food wasn't really on her mind.

Roman sighed and rolled them over. She looked down at Harry and smiled. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. She leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the big platter. "I'm not going to chew your food, but I can feed you and mouth feed you water." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and sat up on his elbows. "Mouth feed me water? Didn't you do that for Lee when he was sick? Oh I'd like that." he said and pushed himself up to lounge against the headboard and watched her lazily.

Roman smiled as she mixed the shrimp and rice. She fed him a couple of fork fulls and ate some herself. She moaned and sighed. She enjoyed spending time with Harry when it was late like this. It just became a thing. They would have sex or make love, if they weren't that tired, Ro would find food for them and he would either eat himself or she would feed him. She fed him some more and she ate some more. She moaned again and licked her lips.

Harry watched her and shook his head. "Evil, stop licking your friggen lips!" he growled and ate another bite smiling at her. He'd come to love their play. They had a rhythm that worked for them. Even when they had not been physically together sexually they still found that rhythm. "Lee needs to start not making good food." he added with a chuckle.

Roman giggled. "Then you won't get to hear me moan and lick my lips." She leaned down and kissed him. "Besides, you like it and you know it." She giggled and fed him again.

Harry smiled at her and ate his food. "You are sort of the devil, but I love the devil." he said winking at her and moaning as she licked her lips again.

She giggled. "I know you do." She went to feed him but drop the food on his chest. "Oops. I dropped food." She gave another giggle and leaned forward and used her mouth to clean him up. She moaned as she licked his chest clean.

Harry watched her and moaned. "Damn you woman." he growled and pulled her up by her hair to his mouth and kissed her fiercely. "God…" he moaned.

She chuckled and shivered with a moaned. "But it was an accident." She breathed, still feeling the heat from his body and mouth.

"Mmm I'm so sure it was." Harry said and wrapped his arms around her. "So… we should consider that mouth feeding of the water." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Roman laughed. She reached for the water bottle and twisted off the cap. She drank some of the water and then filled her mouth with water. She scooted up his body and proceeded to move feed the water to him.

Harry opened his mouth willingly and moaned as the water poured from her mouth into his. He held her tightly to him and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she melted into him. She sighed and then smiled. "More?" She asked.

"More of you." he growled and kissed her again hand going into her hair. He moaned and proceeded to initiate another love making session.

Andrew rose the next day late in the evening. After he cleaned himself up and put on fresh clothes he headed for Zoe. He had thought of nothing but her, which is also why he had been grounded in the first place. He walked out of the door underneath the main staircase of the house and shut it and started out towards the kitchen to pull out some blood bags until he could go hunt for something fresh. He walked in and faltered when he saw that all of Zoe's parents were in the room. He composed himself and walked across the kitchen holding his head a little high. "Good evening, all." he said politely and opened the fridge and then leaned down to get a few bags.

Celes watching him and glanced at Roman and bit her lip.

Roman on the table looking over her cards in her hand. She She to ignore Andrew until it was time for a discussion.

"Evening." Lee said as he picked up a card and set one down. "There is a plate of food in the microwave."

Andrew smiled and nodded. He went over to the microwave and poured the blood in a cut they kept for himself and Val and heated it up after he took out the plate he picked at the food while he waited.

Harry looked up at Andrew and took a card from the draw pile and then set it down.

Celes shook her head and also did the same deciding to keep a card and replace it in the discard pile. She smiled at Andrew a little. "Sleep well?" she asked.

Andrew nodded. "I did thank you." he said. He resisted the urge to ask about Zoe outright.

Roman took a card and spread hers down. "Gin."

"You're cheating I know you are." Lee frowned. He looked behind him at John. "And you are helping her." He accused.

John blinked innocently at Lee. "I would never, I have morals." he said.

Celes shook her head. "I nearly had it that time. Maybe we shouldn't play games…. of this variety." she suggested to Lee poking his cheek.

Harry chuckled. "You are so helping her." he said to John.

"What? Leave my loving nerd alone." Roman teased as she winked at him and shuffled the cards.

John smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of Roman's head chuckling.

Celes giggled. "These are not the cards you are looking for." she said waving her hand like Jedi and winking at John. She giggled more and picked up her cards as they were dealtdealt to her.

Harry leaned back in his chair and started to strategize and reached out his magic self to try and throw Roman off her game by messing with the back of her neck.

Andrew watched the five of them and shook his head and started to slip out of the kitchen.

"come sit and play my hand." Lee told Andrew. "I need a break and Ro may be less inclined to cheat."

Roman snorted, "Not likely." She sang and rested her magic self's hand on Harry's thigh.

Andrew sighed and went and took Lee's spot and his cards and proceeded to play the game.

Celes giggled and kicked her legs. "Hey Master Skywalker, why don't you play for me I'm going to go pester the kids." she said to John holding out her cards for him.

Harry sucked in a breath and looked at Roman and ran his magic selfs hand up her thigh and hovered just below her core.

Ro sucked in a sharp breath. She glared at harry.

John chuckled as he started to feel the sexual energy rise. "Hawaiians playing a card game and one likes to cheat. This will be very interesting." He told Celes.

Celes giggled and kissed him. "Play well, and May the Force be with you!" she sang to him and when he sat down she kissed his neck and gave him a moan in his ear only he could hear and then skipped out of the kitchen.

Harry chuckled and slid his magical hand up and touched her core and then flicked her piercing.

Andrew looked at Roman and then picked up a card and switched it. "So, I hear the family is going to New York for the holiday. Does that include the extra family members as well?" he asked.

"Yes it does are going to have thanksgiving, attend Dragon's wedding, and from there we will talk to Diamond's mother and find out if we can have her for the holidays. If not we will be right back here." Roman said as she shifted in gser seat. She crossed her legs and pressed them together. She made her magic self strok Harry's shaft.

Harry sent her a moan in their link and dipped his magic self's fingers into her core and pumped slowly and smiled at her as he continued to play the game.

"Well, then the holidays should be full of happiness. What of the grandchild, isn't Evie due around that time?" he asked John.

"T-then h-he or s-she…" She stuttered and glared at Harry again. She took a breath and shivered. "...will be our gift from Evie and Lark." She told John. She made her magic self kneel between Harry's legs and swallow his shaft. He wanted to play dirty then two can play that game. She looked at her cards and picked one up and discarded another. She slid her foot up John's leg.

John looked at Roman and shook his head. " _This is so your and Harry's game."_ he sent her. "I'll be there, so as long as I'm there Evie will be found." he said to Andrew.

Harry gave a hiss and adjusted in his seat and made his magic self's fingers move faster and a little harder. He added his other hand to stimulate Roman's clit. He picked up a card and discarded it.

Roman made a squeaking sound at the back of her throat. She felt excitement burst into her stomach and her juices leak. She bit her lower lip as she studied the cards and made her magic self bob her head faster onto Harry and send vibrations through him. She cleared her throat a couple of times. "Well, I got letters from all their parents saying they could stay with us. So its no big deal." She sent a moan to Harry. " _John… make him stop."_ she whimpered.

John chuckled and looked at Harry.

" _Don't you dare."_ he sent to John and then bit his tongue to stop the moan. He subtle rolled his hips and then rubbed harder on Roman's clit with his magic selfs hand and pumped his fingers faster. He watched Roman try to concentrate and smiled.

Roman growled and laid her cards down. "Gin." she panted.

Harry growled and stopped all actions to Roman withdrawing his magic self. He stood on shaky legs. "I need…" he gave Roman a heated look. "To… go be in the training room." he said and turned and left.

John laughed and shook his. "I guess the games over." he looked at Roman. "Maybe I'll go help Celes pester the kids." he said and stood and made his exit.

After John was gone Andrew picked up the cards. "You five do not understand the art of subtlety do you?" he asked.

"Nope." She said. " _You all suck!"_ She told all four of them. THey all left her on purpose with Andrew.

Andrew finished cleaning up the cards, he put them back in the box and stood and offered them to Roman. When she went to take them he grabbed her hand. "I am sorry." he said softly, it took a lot of him to admit that what he did was wrong. "I should not have assumed the shield would hold up because of Val's presence. He is young, and still learning as well." he said to her.

Roman frowned and tried to fight against her tears. She didn't look up at him. "You can go see Zoe… but I still think you should be kept away from her for a week. My not telling us about the shield you not only put us in danger, but you put my _lifemate_ in danger well as your own." She whispered. "I also have half a mind to go up to the mountains and give your prince a piece of my mind."

A smile twitched on Andrew's lips. "I'd like a video of that." he said. "I… I should have fought him more. I should not have just gone without question. This is my place from now on. I will never leave again. Or… we will all go." he said.

Roman looked up at him. "You are part of _our_ family. And I understand that you are the healer of your race. They need you. So if you are summoned then go. Just… tell us. Tell us everything. We fought to hard to be where we are. For God's sake you knew how broken Celes and I were when you first met. That was because we lost a family member and then on top of it I nearly killed my lifemate in a dream state. Mona is not even half as powerful as Sune and she got this close to destroying my family… _our_ family. If she had done so I wouldn't be the only one affected. There are other members of this family that would go dark."

Andrew stiffened at the idea of losing Zoe after barely finding her after all these centuries. He sighed. "I understand, and I am truly and deeply sorry. I am indebted to you, forever for this. I do not wish to lose any member of our family." he said to her.

Roman nodded. She sniffed and used the back of his hand to wipe her eyes and her nose. "Good. I'm sorry for hurting you… kind of. You actually deserved it but Jude pointed out I should have heard your side first. So, for that I'm sorry."

Andrew nodded. "I did deserve it, but Jude is wise beyond her years. She is going to make a good addition to our people." he said pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pant leg making a little blech noise. He picked up his cup of blood and drank a little.

Roman giggled. "Go and see your lifemate. She is a little disgruntled that I punished you." she stood up and stretched. "I have a husband to take care too." She smiled. She sent her magic self to Harry and kissed down his neck.

Celes giggled as she ran after Cello and Albus, despite what Lee had told them about Mama and Mummy kisses they seemed to not want her to. She made kissing noises as she followed them around the large play room. "I'm going to get you!"

Albus turned as he ran and screamed with laughter as he picked up speed. "No! No cooties!"

Cello screamed and then stopped running and turned on Celes. "No!" He told her trying to use as much authority as daddy did. He pointed at her as he did so. "No kisses!"

Celes stopped running and giggled as she walked up to the boys. "Well don't you look just like your Daddy, little dhampir?" she asked him and her arms shot out and picked him up and pinned him to her and she rained kisses on his face. "Its so cute!" she squealed and reached out with her magic to stop Albie's retreat.

Albus squealed. "Every man for his self!" he yelled struggling against his mother's magic.

Cello squealed and kicked his little legs and tried to move his face away. He gave a growl and thrashed his little body but nothing was giving. Finally he just pulled a Roman and went limp in her arms. There was no use into fighting. It was happening and there was no stopping it.

Celes giggled and went to take a step towards Albie and stepped on a toy and suddenly she was falling back. She held Cello tightly as they fell and she oofed as his weight came down on top of her and she groaned as the toy she stepped on dug into her back. She laid there holding Cello safely in her arms trying to catch her breath as it was knocked out of her.

Albus gave a little gasp and ran forward because the magic released him. "Mama!" he said.

Cello looked down at Celes. "Mama, are you okay?" He asked trying to get off her. "I'm gonna get daddy!" He took off running out the room.

Celes gave short breaths as she assessed herself, she tried sitting up and then laid back down when she got dizzy. "Why… was… the… toy… out?" she gasped out to Albus.

Albus shrugged. "You chased us in here, Mama." he pointed out.

Lee jogged into the room with Cello. "What happened?" He asked as he knelt down beside Celes. "Are you really hurt? Can I move you?"

Celes nodded. "Dizzy…no… air." she gasped out to him and grabbed his arm to sit up again. "Its… coming… back…" she moaned and finally sat up and picked up the little toy boat and sighed holding it up. "Matt." she gasped out and winced a little as her world spun. She picked up Lee's hand and placed it on her head healing her head. She sighed and shut her eyes as her breathing went back to normal slowly.

Lee rubbed her head and then rubbed her back. "What were you doing chasing the boys in the playroom in the first place? You know its a death trap." he scolded.

Celes gave him a smile and then looked at the boys. "I was trying to kiss them. I managed to catch the Little Dhampir. Oh and you should have seen it he tried to be you!" she looked at Cello. "It was so cute, I _had_ to kiss him." she said and then grabbed Albus and kissed his face.

Albus squealed and wiggled away from her stepping behind Lee. "Make her stop kissing us, Mr. Daddy, shes going to give us cooties!"

Cello pushed Albus closer to Celes. "Every man for himself, eh?"

Albus looked at Cello and smiled. "Come on, lets go…" he trailed off and looked at Lee. " _Get something sweet.'_ "he sent Cello to finish.

" _Bribry! The injustice of bribery!"_ Cello frowned at him but followed him anyways.

Lee watched them. "You boys better stay out of trouble." He called after them. He sighed and looked down at Celes. "You too." He told her as he stood her up. "You good to walk?"

"Yup, used my handy dandy Chocolate Bear healing system. I'm good to go!" she chirped and kissed his chin. "Thank you for coming to my rescue!" she smile fondly up at him.

He shook his head and stood up. "You may be the death of me." He kissed her. "Do something… non dangerous." He told her as he started out the room.

Celes scurried after him and then got in front of him. "Like what?" she asked him and walked backwards in front of him on purpose.

He picked her up and set her down facing the right way. "I don't know. Read or play with the girls. Yeah go play with the girls they never do anything dangerous."

"Have you met Lana?" she snorted. "I can think of lots of non dangerous things to do." she said and felt her marks tingle and looked down at them and moaned. "And apparently so can Roman." she rubbed her arms and shivered.

Lee shook his head. "Bunnies." he grumbled. "And Lana isn't that bad." he frowned at looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm okay." she said softly and touched his chest for a minute. "I'll go find the girls." she finally said and turned away biting her lip.

Lee went to say something but changed his mind. "Hey," He said to her. "Tomorrow we leave for New York so… get some rest don't stay up all night, okay?"

Celes looked back at him and smiled again. "How did you know?" she asked and shook her head. "I'm okay." she said again and started off to her studio to sleep anyways.

"Love you." He called again.

"I love you too." she called back and looked at him. She walked to her studio and crawled up into the loft and grabbed a pillow and curled herself around it and shut her eyes and soon she fell into a half fitful sleep.

Roman panted as she came down from her climax. She giggled as she pushed Harry off her and started to crawl to the showers. "I want you to know, you totally started this. I was fine until you touched me."

Harry moaned and followed her also crawling. "I can't… seem to stop." he panted and they got into the bathroom. He reached up and turned on the shower head and then sat down and pulled her into his lap as the water sprayed down on them. He moaned and kissed her neck wanting more of her still.

Roman shivered and then squealed. "Really?" She asked as she tried to wiggle off his lap, which was starting to poke her. "I think you need a cold shower… oh! God find Celes." She sighed as she leaned into his chest and let the water cool her off some more.

Harry chuckled and leaned against the wall and just rubbed her arms as the cool water sprayed them and he began to cool off. "Its just good." he moaned finally. He sighed and then Celes' presence filled his entire senses. "Shit." he said sitting. "Is she dreaming, shes sleeping and panicking." he said to Roman.

Roman felt out for her. She closed her eyes and easily entered Celes dream. With a wave of her had the whole scene changed. Celes sat at bar and Roman smiled. She changed her look and walked by. She brushed up against her back and looked down at her. She gave her an easy smile and winked at her as she walked by. She was dressed in black leather pants, a tank top and black button up. She wore boots and was sporting a tattoo on her arm. She when she looked into the mirror of the bar she looked like a guy. She had hazel gold eyes and long dark hair, with an earring in one ear. She sat at the end of the bar and told the bartender to give her whatever she was drinking. It was on her.

Celes smiled at the bartender as he put another lemondrop in front of her. Then when the bartender told her it was from the guy at the end of the bar Celes shivered and smiled with a blush at him. She didn't know why but he was so familiar and just looking at him made her body heat up in ways only one person could do to her. She crossed her legs and tugged at her little leather mini skirt and peaked back at the guy again.

Roman smiled at her and curled her finger at her, indicating her to come to her. Oh, she was so going to enjoy this dream.

Celes slid off the stool and picked up her drink. When she stood you got a better look at what she was wearing. She had on a leather mini skirt in black, a white button down shirt that was sheer and only had three buttons buttoned with a little mid drift tank on under it and a pair of knee high boots. Her hair was back in a high ponytail. She walked over to the guy and smiled shyly. "Can I help you?" she asked in a small voice.

Roman smiled as she slid a hand on her waist. "I hope so. I really do." She told her in husky voice. She let her finger brush over her skin at her hip. "Are you alone?"

Celes shivered as excitement and butterflies bloomed into her belly. She nodded. "Y-yes." she whispered out. "Are you?" she asked boldly and then took a step closer to him.

"Yes, but I rather I wasn't." She took in her blue eyes and ran his eyes down her neck and to her breast. She bit her lips in a way to have her focus on his lips. "Do you have a name?"

"Celes." she whispered as her body started to lean towards the guy. "You?" she asked.

"Ramon." She smiled. She leaned into her and took in her scent. "You smell sweet enough to eat." She gave her a growl. "Would you like Ramon to eat you?"

Celes' knees went weak and she nearly fell at those words. She felt her juices trickle down her leg. "Yes…" she breathed and reached up and ran her fingers up the outside of the button down shirt.

She gave a moan as she leaned more into her. She pulled Celes closer into her body, "I have my bike outside. Want to go for a ride?" he asked her. "Or would you like it dirty in the restroom?" he moaned in her ear as she slid her hands down to her ass.

Celes panted a little as she spread her legs and looked at him, their faces were inches apart and her core throbbed with need. "Take me…" she whispered and kissed him boldly as she ran a hand down his chest and then played with the waist of his pants dipping her fingers just inside them barely.

Roman stood up and tossed some money on the bar. She walked her to the restroom and locked it. She picked Celes up and sat her on the edge of the sink and kissed her. She thrust her tongue into her mouth and moaned as he helped her shimmy her skirt up to her waist. She kissed down her neck and moaned against as she pushed her top over her breast and started to suck on her nipple.

Celes' head fell back and she grabbed his head. She moaned and her legs spread more and she hooked a foot around one of his things and pulled him closer still. Her core throbbed and leaked out juices and she was so wet she could hardly stand it. "Oh God!" she moaned and arched her back to push her breast further into his mouth.

She moaned as she unzipped her leathers and pulled her thong down and off. "Sorry, sweet thing. I'll eat you out next time." She moaned. She licked to her other breast and sucked on her other nipple as she thrust into her hot and wet core. She gave a growl and started to pump hard and fast into her. She rolled her nipple with her tongue and moaned louder.

Celes wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrust with her own. She started to give tiny screams not caring who heard them. She clung to his arms for dear life. Her whole body shook. She moaned and slid one of her hands down and started to mess with her clit and dropped her head back again as she rolled her hips with him. "Yes, yes, yes…" she panted pressing harder with each thrust.

Roman gripped her ass and pulled her harder onto her as she thrust faster into her and harder. She moaned with her as she kissed her neck and sucked on it. She moaned and took in her pleasure and gave as much as she could. She growled up to her ear and sucked on it. She growled into her and thrust faster into her.

Celes' scream got higher in pitch as her orgasm made it one step closer to release each time they thrusted together. She couldn't stand how extremely hot this was. She leaned forward and kissed him and moaned shutting her eyes and holding on for dear life. "Ramon… please… Oh God… please I'm almost…" she screamed again. "Ramon!" she screamed out.

Roman shivered as she felt her own orgasm slam into her and demand a release. She growled as she thrust harder into her. "Yeah…" he panted. "Come for me. Come hard." She growled into her ear and bit down onto her neck.

Celes screamed as her body tightened and her orgasm just slammed into her. She screamed again as juices came flooding out and rolled her hips more as she milked him for all he was worth.

Roman moaned and kissed up her neck. "Fast and dirty." She moaned. "I'll be seeing you again." then the dream faded out. Roman panted and shook as she opened her eyes. "God… damn… that was hot." she moaned.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he eased away from Roman to get out of the shower now.

She giggled as her body jerked with her orgasm. "Its a secret." She told Harry. She giggled and moan as she leaned against the tile wall. "Oh, yeah. I have go to do that again." She giggled.

Harry shook his head as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Alrighty then. Maybe you should stay a little longer." he chuckled and strolled out of the bathroom.

Celes awoke and moaned, she felt the moisture between her legs and shivered. That dream was so hot. She arched her back as if she could still feel him on her, in her, around her. she moaned and sat up legs slightly spread.

" _You doing okay?"_ Roman sent Celes as if nothing had happened.

Celes smiled a little. " _I'm good, a little… no scratch that… a lot horny!"_ she sent and whimpered. She needed someone… she needed Ramon… but he wasn't real, he was just a dream. She moaned and rolled onto her side as her core throbbed with need to go again.

" _Would you like me to send Harry? We got done a long time ago and was going to head on to be with Lee. Or would you rather have me?"_

Celes shivered at the idea of both Roman and Harry but truthfully apart of her was feeling a little guilty. She sat up and took deep breaths and slid out of the bed. " _I'm okay, I got this. I'll be fine. Go find Lee, I should really try to sleep more anyways."_ she sent back feeling a little… guilty.

" _Okay. Love you."_ she sent her magic self to her and kissed her. Then she got a better idea for the next time she did that with Celes. She smiled. "Oh yes, the crazy sex game of justice." Roman giggled as she dried her hair. She soothed Celes' emotions and eased her guilt. She would have to do this only on rare occasions. She didn't need Celes freaking out about it and then blurting out her secret. She had a feeling if Celes found out that it was Roman doing that and she blurted it out that she was having and 'affair' in her dreams, she would probably be upset with Roman. She would have to drop hints when it would get to be too much for Celes. She sighed as she dropped down into the bed with Lee.

Lee moaned as he rolled over and pulled her to him. "What took you so long?" He asked, half asleep.

Roman giggled as she crawled on top of him. "I was playing with Harry and Celes."

He gave a moan. "I want to play with Celes and Harry next time."

"I can arrange that." She giggled and kissed him then kissed his chest and laid her head down on his chest. She allowed her sleep to take over.

The day of Draco and Di's wedding dawned and the family all went to New York. They managed to find a penthouse and moved in quickly. Celes stood with Draco in one of the large rooms. She wore a tux that matched Draco's but with a frost green vest instead of a white one. She grinned up at him and straightened his lepel. "Nervous?" she asked.

Draco gave her a shaky smile. "A little, but I've done the wedding thing before." he said rubbing his hands together.

Celes smiled up at him. "I'm always nervous, I was so nervous when I married Roman I could barely get to asle but once I saw her… I just calmed down." she shrugged. She picked up her champagne glass and finished off the glass and then turned to Harry, John, and Lee. "I think we should head out." she said happily to them bouncing on her toes. Her hair, pulled into a curly ponytail, bounced as she did.

Harry chuckled, when Celes had stepped out in the tux he'd nearly ripped it off of her. She looked good, it was tailored to fit her like a glove. He watched her head for the elevator of the penthouse and looked at the others and shrugged. "Time to go." he chuckled and followed behind Celes.

Lee chuckled as he followed them out. It was cute. He couldn't think of Celes as hot in the tux. He could only see her as cute. He shook his head and smiled at Draco. He looked like a baby of nerves. Much like how he had felt went he married Roman the second time.

John smiled as he watched Celes no towards the elevator. He nudged Lee. _"Doesn't she look cute? Pocket size. Like a little girl trying to dress like a boy...just with big breast?"_

Lee chuckled and nodded. _"Yes she does. Just don't tell her and Harry. They seem to both like it."_

They all got down to the lobby when Diamond came running up wearing a frost green dress, Di had invited all the older girls to be in the party as well as the older boys so they had a full wedding party. Diamond smiled at Celes and sort of glanced around. "Um… we lost the church for the wedding." she said quietly so Draco didn't hear.

"Wait, what? How?" she asked.

"No one will say but Di fixed it. Shes getting married in the street, in the snow… we are already setting it up." she said.

Celes sighed. "Okay, lets do this. Ro is going to freeze." she said and turned. "Change of plans boys." she said and bounced on her toes and started to lead the way.

"Change of plans? Cel what's going on?" Draco asked.

"You need not worry, my dragon, I got it handled." she said pulling on a coat and stepping out of the building and looking up and down the street. She grinned when she saw that to the left of the building an alley had been blocked and looked up as the snow came falling down. "You're getting married, right there." she said pointing and leading the way. She giggled and bounced up to the altar and set Draco in his place. "I'm going to go cue the ladies, come on boys." she said, they were walking in together. She led them back to where they were keeping Di and Celes grinned at Roman. "Going to freeze, we are all going to freeze!" she said as she walked in. She kissed Di on the cheek and looked around. "We all ready?" she asked.

"No." Roman pouted. "I'm being a bridesmaid-zilla! Di is going to freeze me to death. Evil woman!" She frowned at Di. "Revenge. Revenge I tell ya!"

"This had nothing to do with you." Di pointed out.

Celes nodded. "This day is about Di and Draco. The reception is at the Hilton and the ceremony is like ten minutes you'll survive it I promise. Use Pele a little to warm where we stand." she suggested. "Now do your duty as Maid of Honor and prepare the bride for her walk and then we will get this shindig going!"

Roman spread out the vail and her train, then she smacked her ass. "Ready!" She giggled and quickly sidestep Di. She kissed Celes and stood in line waiting to walk down the aisle. She spread Pele's heat to cover the girls. When she got to the rest of the party she would cover the guests and the men as well.

The ceremony was quick, reguardless of Roman's heat. It was sweet and to the point and everyone cried. At the end Celes followed Di and Draco back down the aisle with Roman and giggled. "When we get to the hotel I need to change." she said happily. She wiped her cheeks again.

After the ceremony and all they headed to the hotel and Celes ducked off to change into a little green dress that clung to her top half and billowed out in a skirt to her knees. She put on flats and bounced back to the reception hall as people started to file in. She walked over to Roman and grinned. "They ready to make their debut as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy-Tate?" she asked.

"If I knew you had an outfit for the reception I would have had Draco taylor me a tux." Roman frowned. She ran a heated look over her breast.

From behind Celes Lee cupped her breast. He moaned into her ear. "Now this hot. I may have to have an affair with the best man."

Celes shivered and moaned pressing her back into his front. "Y-yes… you can." she whispered and shut her eyes. She shivered again and opened them. "I-I need a d-drink."

"I get to have her first!" Roman said and pushed Lee away from Celes. "Then you can have your affair afterwards. Now go away." She shooed him away and peaked inside the door and cleared her throat so that Draco and Di would stop snogging.

Di giggled, she only giggled for Draco. She took his hand. "Come on we can have each other later, you've waited this long you can wait just a little bit longer." she said.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Lets do this." he said and grinned at Celes and Roman.

"Be prepared for the wild beast." Roman teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Lets join the party!" she said and after the DJ announced them Celes headed for the bar and ordered a Lemon Drop and started to make the rounds in the party.

"Celes get over here." Roman called. She shivered as she felt a familiar power enter into the room. She looked around and saw a man that was tall and looked to be of the asian descent. He caught her eye and smiled. He gave a deep formal bow. He then turned and caughted Draco's eye and also gave him a deep formal bow.

 _"Please accept this token as my blessing on your wedding day."_ He waved a hand and a small box appeared in Draco's hand. Then the image of the man shimmered away as if he was just a hologram.

Draco looked down at the box in mild shock and then looked around for Roman to explain what just happened. He held the box out to her. "What is it?"

Roman's hands shook. She had an idea of what it was. Her hands shook more as she opened the small wooden box and an amulet was inside. It had Japanese writing on it. She sniffed a little as she pulled out a small statue of a fox with many tails. She smiled at it and then looked up at Draco. "You are now officially protected by Sune. You and your family." She wiped at her eyes. "My box is working. Draco my box is working."

Draco hugged Roman close as unexpected tears sprang into his eyes. He missed Sune, they had been apart of each other for so long, and now he found he missed Sune like one missing a close sibling. He held Roman and buried his face in her hair. "Hes getting better." he whispered.

Roman held tight to Draco. She bounced and little as she laughed and then wiped her tears. "Its working!" She missed Sune so much. She didn't tell the others but there were days she just sat with his box on her lap and talked to it. She would tell him everything that was going on and what Draco was doing. She also talked about how well Draco has done and how Brax took a shining to the girls and would come over every day. There would be times that she felt the box heat up buy it cooled down instantly. She just thought it was just her imagination.

Celes walked up and smiled. "What happened? You're all crying, is everything okay?" she asked. In that time she was now on her third drink. She took a drink and looked at Roman and Draco in concern.

Roman smiled and wiped her eyes. "We are good." She told her. "We just... received good news." She hugged draco and giggled. Oddly enough it felt as if the wedding was now completed. "I need a drink. Tonight we celebrate! The world is good and right. And I feel extremely giddy now." She giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek and then kissed Celes. "Then we dance!"

Celes giggled and finished her drink and wrapped her arms around Roman. "Buy me a drink, babe." she giggled and kissed her.

Roman giggled. "You are the best man. _You_ are supposed to buy _me_ a drink. Its the roll of the best man to get the maid of honor drunk and have his way with her." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Well I'm ahead of you on the drunkenness." she giggled again and ordered them drinks from the open bar. She pushed the drink into Roman's hands. "I've been all about these all day." she held up her Lemon Drop and blushed a little as Ramon crossed her mind and she shivered and kissed Roman for some reason that seemed to be something she wanted to do when she thought about this dream guy.

"Mmm. I better catch up on the drunkenness." She giggled. She drank her drink and then squealed as she wrapped her arms around Celes. "You look so cute in your tux. I just want to shrink you down and pledged you into my breast." She told her as she made Celes lay her head on her breast. "I would keep you nice and warm, safe, and snuggly." She cooed.

Celes licked her cleavage and moaned and then stood back up and took another drink. She wanted to keep her head as clear as possible but after her speech she was going to drink to her hearts content. She rarely got to, she always seemed to be pregnant or distracted so she was going to drink damn it. "God, lets go dance a little before speeches." she said as the DJ started the music.

Roman downed the rest of her drink and followed Celes to the dance floor. She giggled as they danced and took turns spinning each other around. She giggled as Lana and Bree ran to them and danced around them.

Celes looked down at the girls and giggled as they started copying her and Roman's moves. She laughed and soon the four of them were dancing. She looked around and grinned. "Speech time." she sang to Roman and walked over to the head table planting hot little kisses on Harry's neck, then Lee's and then John's she sat Roman down next to Di and she went over and stood next to Draco and held her glass up and tapped it to get everyones attention. Once they quieted down she grinned. "So, speech time. John is always telling me my words have power and I should think before I speak," she smiled over at him. "So heres what I thought about, Draco Malfoy used to be such an ass." she giggled as everyone in the room laughed. "But you know what, he's not anymore… and that's amazing. He's… my oldest friend save Roman and my childhood best friend. Weve been through a lot to get to this point and I couldn't be happier for Di and Draco! I love them, and before I get all mushy I'd like to say heres to Draco and Di, I wish them as many happy years as I've had with my husbands and wife." she raised her glass as her eyes misted and then drank and winked at Roman to signal it being her turn.

Roman stood and looked around the room. "If I look like a deer in the headlights I blame Celes. I wasn't told about any speeches and frankly there was none at my weddings." She giggled and fidgeted a little nervously. "I would like to say that this hadn't started off well. We had lost a dear and close friend before Draco found Di. But when he did find his light in his dark it was just that. I saw it in both their eyes. They both lost someone dear to them and it had put a dullness in both their eyes. But when they saw each other for the first time and laced each other's fingers a spark ignited the life and love in their lives and eyes. A blaze like nothing before. I... I don't have siblings. But through Celes I had gained a friend. Then through a bad situation he turned into a brother. Then through John I gained a friend then she swooped down and saved my brother. And today I officially gained a sister." She smiled down at Di. "A very smart, funny, mischievous sister. So today I stand here today and I say thank you. Not for just putting up with me for my last pregnancy," she giggled. "...but for also saving my brother and being a sister to me. And not just me but to Celes, Lee, Harry, and John. So, to my brother and sister."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, there was a clinking of glasses and then the DJ piped in it was time for the first dance as man and wife. Draco swept Di out onto the floor and they started to dance. After a few minutes people started dancing. Celes watched them and giggled. She really was happy for them. She wiped her cheeks again and hummed with the song.

Lee pulled Roman to the dance floor and started to dance with her. She smiled up at him and then rested her head in his chest. It was a good day... good night. It was just good all around. She smiled when she saw Harry dancing with Celes, and John had the girls in a ring dancing with him. Now that was adorable.

Celes lost count of how many drinks she'd had after five. It was about an hour after toasts too. She knew she should stop and drink some water and eat some food but despite it all being happy, she still wasn't sleeping well. She hummed as she watched Lee and Roman dancing again and then walked over to the bar for another drink and sighed laying her head on the cool bar.

"You doing okay?" the bartender asked.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, thank you." she said and beamed at him and took a drink of her drink and giggled and without thinking she reached out and straightened his lepel. "There you go." she said happily.

The bartender smiled at her and nodded a slight blush on his cheeks. "Um, thanks."

Celes winked and drank some of her drink and got off the stool and bounced over to a table and bumped Harry and then John's shoulders. "What are you two doing? This is a party! You know Whoa ooo! Party!" she sang at them.

Harry chuckled. "You're a little drunk." he noted.

John chuckled. "I think maybe a lot drunk." He teased as he helped Vinny and Hail eat. He decided to fees the kids in shifts since they were all having fun. He was trying to rangle in Lana and Bree but they would only slip away to dance. Then to top it off, lana made a friend in one of Di's younger cousins. Lucky for them Brax was having fun dancing around to notice.

Celes giggled. "Well… no…" she said and drank a little more and stood up and looked at Harry. "Be kid wrangler for a bit, I want John to spin me around the dance floor." she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Okay." he said and pulled her down and kissed her then let her go.

Celes giggled and looked at John with a grin.

He smiled and shook his head. He stood up and walked out to the dance floor. He spun her and had to hold her as she tripped over her feet. "You eat and drink water after this." He told her as he held her to his body and swayed with her.

Celes looked up at him and when she tipped her head back the world did a spin and she nodded and rested her forehead on his chest. She giggled a little and swayed with him. "I think I'm having a lot of fun." she said and hummed with the song. "And the Lemon Drops are the yummyness!" she sang.

"I'm sure they are." John chuckled and sighed as she leaned on him. He rubbed back and continued to sway. He was enjoying himself as well. Celes may not see it but he was. He really was. Its not every day you go to a party with your kids and dance with them. So he was really enjoying himself.

Celes sighed and wrapped her arms around John's torso. "Isnt it great? Our best friends got married to one another?" she asked him. "I mean… isnt Di sort of that now?" she asked not looking at him. Sometimes she wasn't quite sure with him, she loved him though for being the way he was so she usually didn't push too hard.

John smiled. "It is nice. Its really nice. We are basically family now."

Celes nodded. "We are." she looked up at him again this time going slower so she didn't get dizzy. "Was the food good? I know Di's family chose it all and it was all Italian, is it good?" she asked. She was talking about food, she frowned, why was she talking about food?

"I think you must be hungry." He leaned down and kisses her then kissed her nose. "Yes, the food is good. I overheard Lee trying to get some recipes out of Di." He chuckled and did a slow spin.

Celes giggled. "It wouldn't be Lee if he didn't try." she giggled again and took in the feeling of spinning and then her head spun and she held onto John tighter as she suddenly didn't feel so good. "Um…" she said softly taking deep breaths.

He frowned down at her. "Toilet or chair?" He asked.

Celes looked up at him and her stomach actually flipped and she forgot all ideas of saying chair. "Toilet!" she gasped and covered her mouth.

John popped them towards the door and rushed her to the ladies room. He didn't can that he was male. He can pushed open a stall door abe made sure her hair didn't get into the way.

Celes emptied her stomach of its contents which seemed to be only alcohol. She moaned and sat back, shaking and sweating. She panted and leaned against John's legs and shut her eyes and moaned again as her eyes filled with tears.

John rubbed her head. "Okay pockets, lets rehydrate you and put some food into your atom atom it can absorb the rest of the alcohol." He told her and he pick her up and sat her on the counter. He pic a paper towel and added cold water to help cool her down. He gave her a little smile and wiped at her eyes. "Its okay. No reason to cry."

Celes smiled a little. "Well no one can ever accuse me of doing things half way." she sighed and started to try and get up and sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as he hugged her. "You still had fun." He teased.

Celes giggled. "I did, while it lasted." she said, her head was already becoming less foggy. She leaned against John as the door to the restroom opened.

John looked over and smiled at one of the ladies. "Sorry." He told her. He picked Celes up and walked out with her in his arms. He walked them back to the party and to the table. He sat her on his lap and smiled at Harry. "Alcohol and no food doesn't mix well for the Celes." He told him.

Harry reached out and took her hand. "Oh Celes." he said to her with a smile.

Celes smiled a little and leaned against John's chest as the idea of food made her nauseous. "Can I just drink water?" she asked quietly.

"No you need food. But you can start off with water." John told her and handed her a glass of cold water to cool her down.

Celes took the water and sipped it and sighed a little. She never realized till that moment that she liked the way John took care of her. She liked the way they all did, but she enjoyed how he treated her when he took care of her. She smiled a little and leaned against him again. "Thank you." she sighed softly.

Harry shook his head and watched Celes sip her water and for some reason he had a spark of annoyance about it. He suddenly shot up. "I'm going to go… find Roman." he said and leaned down and kissed Celes' forehead and strolled off.

Ro laughed as Luke spun her around and then passed her off to Nick. Lee was trying to get to her but the boys were playing keep away from daddy.

Nick chuckled as he danced Roman and himself away from Lee. He laughed and then frowned when Harry took Roman. "Hey!"

Harry chuckled and spun Roman away. "Glad I caught you." he said with a wink and spun her around the floor his annoyance he'd felt dissipating.

Roman laughed. "Well hello to you too. Having fun?" She smiled.

"Yes, very much. I think Celes' fun is over for the night though." he said and spun her around again and then pulled her close, he had so much more confidence when he danced with Roman but she was never overly critical, sometimes Celes could be without trying.

"Why, Koa, Is that your wand in your pocket?" She teased. She giggled and allowed her fingers to play with his hair at the back of his neck. "How did Celes' fun end? We just got started."

"Too much alcohol not enough food. I think she was sick. She's with John." he said and let his hands slide down lower to the small of her back and splayed it out so part of his fingers were on her ass.

Roman giggled. "Getting fresh are we?"

"Oh you know it." he chuckled and leaned down and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back. She traced his lips with her tongue and giggled. "I would have drank more buy Lee has been keeping dancing. I think he is trying to keep me from drinking. Oh! You know what he and Celes told me the other day? They said when I'm I'm I spill my guts out. Is that true?"

Harry smiled. "You do… a little." he said and kissed her nose. "I like it, you're brutally honest in those times and sometimes we all need it." he said to her as the song ended and another started.

Roman giggles. "I guess so." She scrunched up her nose at him and giggled. She was having a blast.

Harry chuckled and lifted Roman off her feet and spun with her laughing. "Think we get to do this again in April you know?" he said to her as he set her down and led her around the floor. He would dance her close to Lee and then dance away just as he reached out for her.

"Conspiracy!" Lee chuckled as he tries to get to Roman and Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Go find someone else to dance with mate, I've decided that I will be dancing with Roman indefinitely." he said as they danced past Lee again and pulled Roman closer.

Lee laughed. "No indefinitely. Maybe only for tonight." He laughed again and made his way back to the table. "First the boys now Harry." He chuckled and shook his head. "How are you two doing?" He asked John and Celes.

Celes gave him a little smile and blushed a little. "I drank too much and didn't eat anything." she said softly as she nibbled on a piece of bread now.

"Oh, Celes." He knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead. "My little minx got herself sick. Are you doing better now?"

Celes smiled at him a little bigger. "I drank some water and John made me eat." she said, she sort of felt like a little kid but found she didn't mind it so much. "I don't think I want to drink ever again. Shirley temples for me from now on." she said and drank a little more water and leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "Are you having fun?" she asked him.

John chuckled. "She seems to be concerned about people having fun."

Lee smiled. "Well in that case. Yes I am." He laughed and gave a little oof when Lana jumped on his back.

"Dance with me!" She laughed.

Lee laughed, "Okay, short stuff." He teased her and then took her back on the dance floor. He let her step on his feet and started dancing with her.

Roman smiled as she spun back into Harry. "So, mister Koa. We throw you a party for McPotter in January. Excited?"

"Im so excited, I mean I totally found my calling!" he said to her and hugged her to him and spun them.

Roman laughed. She squeezed him and rained kissed all over his face. "You feel like this little cuddle toy." She squealed. "First Celes and now you." She giggled and kissed him. "But thats because you're my baby." She cooed at him.

Harry chuckled. "Yes I am." he said and kissed her and moaned.

She loved babying Harry. He was so cute. And with Celes she enjoyed cuddling with her. She was her little care bear. And she loved her Johnny boy. He was her lovable nerd. And Lee... he didn't let her baby him unless he was sick. But to be honest, she enjoyed taking care of him when he was sick. He had to rely on her and he did act like a baby. She giggled. If she had it her way she would baby all of them when they are sick. She kind of wish they were sick all the time so she could take care of them. But said none of them said knew how to baby her when she was sick. They just rather she get better right said. She sighed and shook her head. she smiled up at Harry. "So, planning to _dance_ with me all night?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah, then I plan to have sex with you too." he teased, totally catching her drift. He pulled her closer and grinned.

She smiled and gave a mock gasp of outrage. "I don't _come,_ easily in any a man's arms."

"Oh really?" he asked her and leaned down and kissed her neck as he danced them towards a darkened corner of the reception hall. He used his hand to pull up the skirt of her dress to get to her core.

She I moaned as she tilted her head to the side. She shivered and pressed her back to the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" She moaned.

"I'm having my way with the Maid of Honor. The best man is out of commision so its up to her second to take it on." he said and kissed down her neck and finally slid his hand up to her core and pressed his fingers against the lace material of the thong she wore. "Its a hard task to take on but I'm up for the challenge." he said seductively pouring a little Hawaiian magic into his words.

Roman moaned into his ear. She felt a thrill and excitement go off in her stomach like fireworks. Heat pooled between her legs. "O-oh." She breathed. "I-I guess i-its a good thing the music is loud." She moaned again as she rolled her hip. She parted her legs and started to pant.

Harry moaned and kissed her as he slipped his fingers past her panties and into her wet core. He moaned and lifted one of her legs up and pushed her more against the wall as he started pump his fingers in and out of her. He moaned and kissed down her neck and over her bare shoulder. "God… this is hot." he said to her in her ear and pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it in a circle.

She moaned against his neck. She slid her hands into his jacket of his tux and rolled her hips. She shivered and felt her juices leak out. "I-I n-need..." she whimpered as she closer her eyes and rolled her hips more. How did she always find herself in public situations like this with Harry? She didn't know what was more thrilling? The fact that they could get caught or that they would mostly get away with it. She moaned again and kissed his neck.

Harry moaned and pumped his fingers faster and wiggled them at her g-spot as he continued to roll her clit with his thumb. He licked up her neck to her ear and nipped it. He pressed his body closer and pressed his leg between hers to add to the pressure and sensations. He moaned and nipped down her neck and then growled a little biting into her neck lightly as he moaned feeling more of her juices leak. He loved when the girls reacted so much that happened. It was one of his favorite parts.

Roman gave a squeal into his chest as she tried to muffle her moans. She dug her fingers into his back and then curled them into his dress shirt. "Oh...God...I'm... I'm gonna..." she moaned louder and pressed her face into his chest. Her thigh shook and she held him tighter. Then she screamed into his chest as her orgasm hit her and screamed again as her juices flushed out of her.

Harry chuckled and kissed her head as he held her while she jerked and shivered and removed his fingers. He moaned and kissed her letting her dress down. "I am going to take you later, fully. Tie you up and have you." he growled in her ear and kissed down her neck.

She shivered at his word. "Give me no leeway. Take me hard, fast..." she shivered at the thought of it. "You're gonna make loose my voice, aren't you. You evil man." She moaned.

"Damn right I am." he growled at her and licked up her neck and then stepped back and grinned down at her. "Let go get some cake."

Celes was still shivering in John's lap when she saw Harry and Roman coming back out of their dark corner. She no longer felt so gross, and those two had only proven to make her want to go into a dark space with either boy she was sitting with and have her way with them. But she sat with the two who tended to restrain themselves when in public situations. She gave a tiny whimper and leaned her head on John's chest. "It'll be time to cut the cake soon." she said trying not to think about sex.

Lee smiled at her. "You are not running this show, love. Let things fall into place." He held a tired looking Bree and Brax. The only on running wild as Lana with her new found friend. He smiled and shook his head.

"If you eat some more pasta, I'll get you some cake." John told Celes.

Celes leaned back and looked up at him and smiled big. "Will you feed it to me?" she asked him as she turned and ate a little of her pasta.

"Of course. Then I'll lick the frosting off your lips." He moaned in her ear.

Celes shivered as her eyes shut and she pressed into John's chest and wiggled her ass a little. "Oh… God." she whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at her plate and started to eat more of her pasta.

Lee chuckled. "He sure got your ticket." He teased and winked at her.

Celes giggled at him and nodded. "Well…" she shrugged trailing off and ate some more food. She looked at Lee holding onto to Brax and their daughter and her heart melted a little bit. She smiled and then continued to eat. She wanted more kids again. Zoe was barely five months old and she was already thinking about more kids. Not to mention her oldest was about to make her a grandmother. She sighed and smiled to herself as she ate more. She was a hot grandmother though.

John chuckled as he felt Celes drive start to rise. That meant only one thing. She was thinking of babies. He rubbed her back. "All in good time." He told her.

"Hey, you party animal." Lee came to Lana. "Come here and hydrate."

Lana ran over to Lee and held out her hands for her cup. She drank greedily of her water and coughed a little. When she was done she bounced on her toes over to Celes and opened her mouth for some of her pasta.

Celes laughed and fed some to Lana. "There you go sweetheart." she said to her.

She went to take off running but John caught her arm. "Finish chewing first."

Lana quickly chewed and swallowed. "Thank you mama." She chirped and then took off again.

Celes smiled as she watched her run away. She looked back up at John and smiled at him. She reached up and ran her thumb over his lower lip and sighed and then kissed him. She turned when Draco and Di stood and walked over to the cake. The whole room watched them cut their cake and then the families converged for pieces of the cake. Celes hummed happily until she looked at the back entrance of the hall and stiffened. She reached out and hit Lee's arm and pointed to Lucius Malfoy standing there. "He's not invited." she said and glanced nervously at Draco who was distracted by his wife shoving cake in his face again.

Lee nodded. He had seen him there when he first got there. He wasn't bothering anyone and so he let him watch the party. "Leave him be, Cel." He told her. "He wants to see his son in his happy moment. He's not bothering anyone and Draco is blissfully happy with his new bride. Soon he will go up to his suite with his bride and be even more blissful." He adjusted Bree on his lap to cross his legs. He rubbed her head and kissed her. He held Brax closer. He looked over to Celes. "Dont worry. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

John rubbed her arms. "Would you like a piece of cake now?" He asked, trying to distract her.

Celes looked at Lucius one last time and then turned and looked up at John and nodded. "Oh yes please." she said eagerly as the idea of him feeding her and then licking frosting off her lips distracted her.

John chuckled and picked her up. He sat her down and made his way to get cake.

Lee smiled as he looked around. The littler kids were gathered to get cake. He shook his head and noticed that Hail and Vinny were yawning buy wanted cake.

Celes smiled and leaned back in her chair and looked at Lee and then around at the the kids. "They are going to have to go back to the penthouse soon." she said to him with a little smile. "You taking kid duty tonight or is John? Or do you want me to do it?" she asked him starting to slowly kick her legs.

"I don't know. But it looks like Harry is gonna be busy with Ro tonight." He smiled. "How are you feeling? Do you need two snuggle buddies?"

Celes allowed a smile to curve on her lips. "I feel a lot better… as for two snuggle buddies…" she gave a little moan. "That would be… great." she sighed shutting her eyes for a minute. "And new." she added.

Lee smiled and shook his head. I think you and I are thinking of two different things." He chuckled. Then he looked her over and softened as he looked at her with concern. She looked like she wasnt sleeping too well. "Are you okay?"

Celes looked at him and unconsciously pressed her lips together and when she realized what she was doing she released them and smiled a little. "I'm okay." she said and looked at him and sighed. "Nightmares." she said softly. "Well… visions." she looked at her shoes.

Lee nodded. "Do you need John or Ro to help control them?" He asked. "Or do you need to talk it out so that they can stop?"

Celes looked at him. "There's a reason I'm not talking about them." she whispered and then looked back down. "Harry… he doesn't understand, and… you… well it'll hurt you… and I can't talk to Roman either. I just need to learn to control them." she said. "Or ask John maybe."

Lee frowned at her. "You can talk to Ro about anything. What makes this so different?" He asked.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she smiled a little. "This is why I got drunk in the first place, I don't want to talk about it because I don't know how to stop it all from happening. Its coming and I can't stop it." she whispered.

"Hey, hey." He said gently as he scooted his chair closer and held the kids so they didn't get interrupted. He cupped her cheek and wiped some of her tears. "Alcohol isn't going to stop that. If anything it will make it worse and you will feel terrible afterwards." He told her and leaned over and kissed her. "You need to talk it out. You know that. We all know that. Besides, it will be something to help us, so you need to tell us. You and Ro always put your brains together and everything will come out better than what you saw in your vision. Like the one with John and Kama. Right?"

Celes smiled up at him. "If… if we figure out a way to help Mona, would you be happy?" she asked softly.

Lee's eyes softened. "Celes," he sighed. "Mona… is… she needs to be set free. If we can save her then yes. But you have to understand." Alemana told her as he looked her in the eyes. "Mona has always been rotten. I have tried to help her many times over the years that I grew up with her. I protected her as much as I could and it shames me, but I have also covered up some of her not so pleasant things she has done. Now that she is here, and see what she has done to us, to our kids. I know she hasn't changed. Its only a matter of time before she kills. I can't protect her. I have all of you and if I have to choose, I will pick you all before I pick her. Want to know why?"

Celes nodded and sniffed.

"I love you guys. You, Roman, even harry and John. I love you all, all our crazy kids. You all make me happy. I mean I look at my family now and I can tell you that I'm so happy. Sometimes it hurts so much that I love you all." he smiled at her. "And I know if I were to choose her I would be worried about her and stressed. Yes, I love her but I know she doesn't love me like you all love me. Why would I choose misery over love?"

Celes smiled and sniffed. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You're such a good man." she said to him softly. "So loving, and kind. This whole Mona thing has put you through hell, you and Roman mostly." she sighed and wiped her eyes and ran her thumb over his cheekbone. "I'm not completely selfless in my need to fix Mona… I don't want Roman to have to do what she has to." she said.

"I know." He told her. "I know and its why I love you women. You think of others before you think of yourselves. And that is why we are your husbands. We help you think of yourself." He kissed her. "I love you Celes and whatever happens I have to remember we are freeing Mona."

Celes nodded and smiled. "I love you too. You always know how to say what I need to hear." she said to him and kissed him. "Thank you for always doing that for me."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You are welcome. So, tonight you are cuddling or you want more than cuddling with John? Cause it were up to me, we would use the group room and have all the kids pile on us. Maybe contact with so many of us will keep you calm and give you peace to sleep."

Celes let her tired show a little as she sighed. "The idea of cuddling with our children is great. I just want to sleep for days." she sighed and shut her eyes her exhaustion showing in her body. "And then after maybe get up and have a little fun." she smiled eyes still shut.

Lee chuckled. "Well, we will talk to John and see if he can help block the vision for tonight and tomorrow. Then you and Ro can get together and use your clever brains. I noticed once you talk out your visions they stop. So I think Its Hi'iaka's way of being stubborn and telling you that you need to talk to someone about it. Besides, you don't get the whole picture and situations so what you see seem bad but really isn't."

Celes sighed and opened her eyes a crack. "You suck, I hate that you are so right." she smiled at him and then looked up when John walked up with cake. "Oh yay, cake." she bounced. "You know at our wedding I will insist you feed me all night long… and into our honeymoon." she said giggling.

"Oh, Really? And what do I get in return?" John smiled. "I will insist that you give me something in return." He smiled as he fed her some cake.

Celes giggled as she ate her bite of cake and then swallowed and moaned. "That's good cake." she said and licked her lips. "What do you want?" she asked him coyly.

"How about I request things as I go." John smiled at her and his eyes turned a little orange as he winked at her. "I am sure I can come up with a few things."

Celes bit her lip and smiled and then held her mouth open leaning towards him. "I'm sure you can." she said eyes sparkling with mischief. She liked playing, a lot more than she had before Bree was born. She liked teasing the boys, and enjoyed when they teased her.

Lee chuckled, "Make sure make those requests good. I want to hear stories. Oh! And make them so good she complains. I actually like to hear her rant in indignation. She is so cute."

John chuckled, "Right, she is like a small doll and then she huffs and puff but can't blow the house down." He teased as he fed her cake before she could say anything.

Celes glared at them but smiled, he'd managed to get a little frosting on her upper lip. When she swallowed. "You like it because my accent come out deep." she said with a wink at Lee and giggled and went to lick her lips again.

John lifted her chin and stopped her. "Not for you." He told her and leaned over and licked it off her. "All for me."

Celes giggled as her body heated at the action. "Is it yummy?" she asked him.

"Mmm, very good." He told her and fed her some more cake and smiled.

"And As for you accent, yes, we do like when it comes out." Lee told her.

"That's because its hot." she said allowing the accent to come out a little and giggled and sat back opening her mouth for more cake. "This cake is yummy, my props to the baker."

Lee nodded. "Di was saying that they made all the food and a friend of the family owns a bakery and made the cake. I tried to talk Di out the pasta recipes but she wouldn't budge. Said I had to kiss up to her mother and grandmother. So I think I'll have to have Ro with me so I can get it." He smiled.

John chuckled, "Good luck on that. Those two women can smile bs a mile away."

Celes giggled. "I'll have to go to the bakery while we are living here. I'd like to know how they do things." she said.

"We should talk to Di then. I think she is gonna bring some of her family for Thanksgiving. She plans on house hoping that day." He gave a moan as he remembered being with her and Tabby on Thanksgiving. "I miss that the most. House hopping is awesome."

Celes smiled. "I'll ask Di when I see her. Maybe we can make it a part of one of our days we explore the city. Thanksgiving will be fun though, I mean really. We don't have it in Britain and when Roman came into our lives we started celebrating. It brings together family in such a beautiful way… and the food…" she moaned.

Lee sighed as he closed his eyes. "You know that is the only day she insist that I stay out the kitchen." he shook his head and smiled. "But I enjoy it. I really do. Its like all the same food for Christmas but at the end of November. Its really good. Even the sweet potato pies. Now out of all the sweets that and Celes' lemonon cake are my favorites. But Roman refuses to give the give up the sweet potato pie recipes. She said that and her pillows are her secret weapons against us." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "She makes the pillows and I get all melty inside. When she makes them I feel like shes making them just for me. They are my favorite thing I've ever eaten in New Mexico." she sighed and ate more cake and then went to lick her lips again.

"Stop that. I told you, that is for me." John told her and licked up the frosting. "Don't deprive me of my sweets." he told her. He smiled as he fed her the rest of the cake.

Celes giggled. "Hey, we get chocolate at our wedding." she said winking at him. She finished off the cake and sighed. "That was really good, this is just all so beautiful. I'm really am happy. I mean… overall life if pretty great right now." she sighed and looked up when Harry and Roman came over and smiled at them. "You two seem to be having _lots_ of fun." she teased.

"Yes, and without the alcohol to fuel it as well." Harry said back a little harshly.

Celes frowned and sat back in her chair and picked up her glass. "I paid for it." she whispered and drank her water a little confused as to why Harry was having an attitude with her.

Roman pinched Harry's arm and frowned at him. "Did you try the cake? It was really good." She said and smiled at Celes. "Did you try it?"

Celes smiled up at Roman and nodded. "John fed me a piece and licked up frosting off my face." she shivered a little and grinned at him.

Harry rubbed his arm and looked down at Celes trying to figure out what was going on with him. He took a few deep breaths and his annoyance eased a bit.

"Oh, that sound good. Do you mind if I try the sweetness from you that transferred to him? I bet it taste really good now?" She giggled.

Celes giggled and looked at John. "I guess that's up to him." she winked at him.

John chuckled. "Try your sweetness Roman." he said to her.

She giggled and leaned down. She kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned. "Oh, yes." she said against his lips. She giggled and stood up. "Yes. Sweetness from Celes to John taste good." She giggled.

Lee chuckled, and looked down as Hail and Vinny came running up to them. "Did you eat your cake?"

"Yes!" Hail said.

"It was very, very good. I wish I could have shared some with Dai-Dai, he would like it a lot." Vinny added.

Celes shook her head. "All your kids are sugar babies, Roman." she laughed.

"That is because they know what is good." She giggled.

Just then Lana came running back to them. She wrapped her arms around Harry's leg and laughed. She had giggled. "Can we stay up all night? Please?" she said as she giggled and bounced.

Harry chuckled and looked over at the little boy she'd been running around with all night. "We will stay as long as the party is going on for I suppose." he chuckled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Okay!" She giggled and went to take off again.

"Hey! Hydrate!" Lee called to her.

She turned back around and held out her hands for water. She drank and then bounced over to Celes. "More pasta?" She asked.

Celes giggled and fed her some of the pasta left on her plate. "There you go." she said to her and shook her head.

"And chew." john smiled before she took off again.

When she was done she took off again to the little boy waiting for her.

Roman giggled. "She is my party girl. I totally partied with her when I was pregnant." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Sometimes she so much like you it's scary." he said draping an arm over her shoulders.

Celes giggled and looked at Bree asleep on Lee's lap. "Yes well, I suppose that Lana and Bree balance well since Bree is clearly not a party animal." she said and reached out and brushed some of her hair off her forehead.

Bree stirred a little and then snuggled closer to her Daddy and went back to sleep with a sigh. Her hand tightened on Brax's when she did.

Roman smiled. "Yes they are." She loved her Lana and Bree. They were just so cute! And then they were just so much like Celes and herself. But things were going to be better for them. Where Roman had grew up alone and in training, Celes basically grew up lonely and felt unloved. Bree and Lana was going to have family, love, and support in all things. She gave a little bounce, "Are you feeling better?" She asked Celes. "Can we dance?"

Celes giggled. "I feel much better, John took good care of me." she looked at him and Lee. "I'm going to go dance with Roman. If I feel yucky again I'll come right back." she said hopping up and offering Roman her hand.

Roman giggled and took her hand. "Onto the dance floor woman!" She giggled.

Celes giggled and got an idea. She looked at Roman and giggled. "Want to remind Lee of Yule Ball?" she asked her with another giggle.

Roman smiled. "The lambada!" she giggled and twirled her around. She pulled her into her so that Celes' back was to her front. "I think we shall." She whispered in her ear and moaned. She swayed with her and rubbed her hands down her arms and shoulders over to her belly.

Celes shivered and smiled a little and brought her arms up around Roman's neck and pressed closer and moaned herself. She swayed with Roman and rolled her hips a little and shut her eyes letting what was happening take her away.

Roman smiled as she allowed the magic of their sexuality to flow through them, just like fourth year. Roman called it woman's magic. It was because the confidence and their love of it really was a woman's magic. She slid her hands up between her breast and to her neck. She rolled her hips and gave a moan.

Celes shivered more and her mouth opened a little as she panted and her whole body heated up. She moaned again and opened her eyes and gave the boys a little smile. She turned around and ran her hands lightly down Roman's arms knowing she was causing goosebumps. She stepped closer as they continued to move slowly with the music and put her leg into between Roman's and then wrapped her arms around her middle and helped her dip back slowly and she ran one of her hands up between the valley of her breasts and moaned watching Roman react as she came back up. Then she kissed Roman.

Roman smiled as she kissed her back. She sighed as she rubbed her Celes' back and pulled her closer again as she pressed each other's body tighter. She kissed down to the side of her body. She sighed again as she pulled Celes' knee to her hips and dipped her and pulled her back up just as the music ended. She kissed her and moaned.

Celes moaned and sucked in a breath as she laced her arms around Roman's neck. She shivered and rolled her hips. "Roman…" she moaned against her lips and ran her hands up into Roman's hair.

She giggled and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned. She pressed tighter to her. "Damn, Celes." She breathed. "If I didn't know you needed sleep I would totally have you." She giggled. "But I'll have you later."

Celes whimpered and kissed her again. "I know…" she panted and moaned again and then stepped away and pulled her back to the table.

"Well that was educational." Harry teased them.

Roman smiled brightly at him. "Did you enjoy it?" She told him as she traced her finger over his lips.

Harry smiled. "Oh yes, very much. It was very hot. And I don't think I was the only one." he said grabbing Roman's hand and kissing her fingers.

Celes giggled and walked over and lowered herself onto John's lap and smiled at him and Lee. "You two liked it too?" she asked.

Lee growled at her. "You are so lucky that I have these kids on my lap…" He trailed off and growled again.

John chuckled, "You are so bad." He pressed his nose into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled. "Well there ain't nothin you can do about it tonight. We are sleeping with the kids in the group room." she giggled.

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Nightmares, Lee thinks it might help and I really need some sleep." she said softly and then as if to prove it she yawned.

Harry nodded. "Well I'm glad that you'll hopefully get some sleep." he said and reached out and touched her knee. He really loved Celes, he didn't understand the little annoyance he'd felt. Almost like she was too bubbly and happy. He shook his head and smiled at her.

Celes smiled back and snuggled into John's chest. "When the kids need to leave, we should too." she said softly.

Roman had wandered off and was now dancing with Lana on her hip and was dipping her. She giggled with her.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Well it looks like most of the kids are ready to drop." He looked over and saw Amy and Matt singing along to a song but looking tired as they sat with their backs pressed together and rocking back and forth.

That was about the time Lark walked up with Evie looking three shades paler than usual. "Uh… Evie's having contractions." he said.

Celes sat up a little straighter and looked at Evie. "How far apart, dear?"

Evie shrugged. "Once or twice an hour then nothing, I only mentioned it they are uncomfortable." she said rubbing her back.

"Come here, sweets." John told her and reached out for her.

Evie took his hand and walked towards him and smiled a little. "I don't think its a big deal, I mean… its not real labor is it?" she asked sounding a little scared.

"Its okay, I'm just going to relieve you of your comfort and check to see what's going on." He touched her belly and rubbed it. He sent her magic into her as he rubbed her back. He relaxed her and stopped the contractions. "You are fine." He told her. "Just a little contraction. Your body is just preparing itself for the arrival of the baby. Oh, did you find out the gender of the baby?" He smiled as he rubbed her back.

Evie looked at Lark and then back at John. "No, we didn't." she said.

Lark smiled and looked relieved. "I know you can tell us." he said to John.

Celes smiled a little. " _Sometime, I'd like to learn some of how you do the baby magic thing."_ she sent him and snuggled back into his broad chest watching her son and daughter in law.

John smiled. "Well, I don't know. I'm just might keep the secret of my granddaughter to myself." He sighed.

Evie squealed. "A girl? Oh its a girl, Alaric." she said and jumped up and hugged him.

Lark hugged her back and shook his head at John. "You know Papa you tease me like that, I may have to start calling you 'the stray' again." he teased him.

"Er, the what?" Celes asked confused.

John laughed, "It's okay. I'll just have to think of a nickname for you."

"Oh nice, thanks for that." Lark chuckled and kissed Evie. "So you get your girls name." he said to her.

Evie beamed up at him. "Yes, yes I do." she said.

Celes perked up. "Oh what is it then?" she asked eagerly.

"Rileigh Schuyler." Evie said happily.

"Oh! That's so cute, we can call her Ri! Oh! Roman! Ro!" she called across the dancefloor.

Roman turned to her as she dipped Lana and looked up at Celes. "Yes?"

Lana laughed as she dropped her head to look over at her mama.

"Baby's name is Rileigh!" she said nodding to Evie's belly.

"Ooh, Ri-ri." Roman said. "You hear that Lana, your niece is going to be named Rileigh. And you are going to be aunty Lana." She pulled her back up and twirled her around a little and then set her down and held her until she got her balance. Then she walked over. "So Rileigh. Oh, that is going to be so cute!" She giggled and hugged Evie.

Evie giggled and hugged Roman back.

Lark shook his head. "I think that's enough excitement for one night, I think Evie and I are going to head back to the penthouse." he said.

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "You do that, baby boy." she said and took his hand and sent a little magic to him. She was so proud of her son, so, so proud. He was such a smart boy, and growing into a wonderful man. She looked down and sniffed as tears filled her eyes and she cursed being tired and causing her to be extra emotional.

Lark smiled at his mother. "Awe, Mama." he said and knelt down in front of John and looked into his mothers face. "Don't cry, its okay." he said.

Celes smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Happy tears, baby boy, happy tears. Take Evie home." she said to him.

Lark stood and pryed Evie from Roman's arms and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later Mum." he said and then led Evie out of the reception hall.

Before long the night was finding a point where people were getting tired. So the whole party walked out onto the cold street in front of the hotel and saw Draco and Di off for their honeymoon. Celes stuck with John clinging to his side to stay warm despite her jacket she had on. She shivered and yawned. "I think we should go home and sleep." she said and kissed his bicep and looked around for Lee who still had Brax and Bree in his arms no doubt.

Roman gave a giggle as she stood on her toes and kissed Lee. Lee growled as he tried to deepen the kiss but Roman pulled away. She poked his nose and whispered something to him.

John chuckled. "Lets gathered our masses and go on home." He told Celes and kissed the top of her head.

Celes smiled. "Okay, sounds really, really good." she said and looked up as Harry came over and smiled. "Hi Harry Potter." she said.

Harry smiled down at Celes. "Hey." he said and ran a thumb under her eye. "I hope you get some sleep tonight." he said and kissed her forehead. He reached down and pulled Lana off his leg and held her close. "We have to go, munchkin." he said to her.

She gave him a pout. "I want to stay." She told him and yawned. "Can Tony come with us?" she asked rubbing her eyes trying to fight her sleep.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back as she laid her head down. "Maybe we can talk to his parents tomorrow and see if he can come for a playdate, but you need to sleep tonight, Munchkin butt." he said and rocked a little with her.

"But I'm not sleepy." she told him.

ROman walked over with Cello and Albie. "You're not what, boo butt?" she asked kissing the top of her head.

She yawned. "I'm not sleepy."

Harry chuckled and continued to rub her back as Danger and Miles ran up, both looking tired as well. "Well you just rest then." he said to Lana.

Celes smiled as she watched them and then leaned down and picked up Matt and Amy and gave a little sighed and felt the weight of them and smiled. "This used to be easier." she noted.

John chuckled and then allowed Miles and Danger to hold onto his legs. "So we have Bree, Lana, Brax. Albie, Cello, Miles, Danger, Amy, Matt," He nodded as James and Rain walked over to them. "Rain and James. Ah, and Scorpie. Noah and Em."

Luke walked over with Diamond, Jude, and Val. "We headed back to the penthouse? Val promised we would cuddle tonight." He smiled and teased.

Val chuckled. "I so did." he said looking at Luke.

Celes shook her head. "You two are just too much." she giggled.

Jude gave a tired smile as she leaned on Val heavily, she was really tired. "Well if we stay awake long enough to make it to the cuddling point." she yawned and Val lifted her into his arms.

Nick walked over with a sleeping Skie in his arms. "I think we are all partied out." he said to his family.

Diamond leaned on Luke. "Same here. I want to cuddle too. Papa John can you give us leeway and allow us four to cuddle in the same bed?"

John looked at the four of them and rubbed his hand over his face. "Fine, but no funny business, I will know." he warned them.

"No funny business." Val agreed.

Jude smiled tiredly and snuggled closer to Val.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, besides, we are just too tired to do anything."

John shook his head. "So what you're saying is that if you weren't you would?" he asked putting the words into Luke's mouth and teasing him a bit.

Celes smacked his arm. "Leave them alone." she chided softly at him. "Go home you four, we will be right behind you." she said to them.

"Bow-chica wow, wow." Luke said to tease John.

John shook his head laughing. "You brat." he said to him and watched them go.

Noah walked up to Celes and smiled at her. "Hey Mama, I made you this." he said and held out a little vial. "It'll help you sleep without nightmares. It doesn't make your dreams go away like the sleeping potion it just pushes the bad ones down." he said and kissed her cheek and went back over to Em and waited to go.

Celes held the vial and started at it a little shocked. She was unsure what to say or do, she wasn't used to Noah doing… anything for her.

Roman smiled and kissed Noah on top of his head. "The little genius. It must be a February thing." She winked. She picked Cello up and held him close and then picked up Albie. "Come on, lets get going." she snuggled her face into Albie's neck.

Albie didn't have the energy to squeal he just shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Celes pocketed the vial after she snapped out of it. She knew it was hard to understand her lack of connection with Noah, but there was one. She smiled and then nodded. "Lets go home!" she said and started to walk down the street to their building which was very close by.

Roman hummed quietly to both boys as she was perfectly content holding her boys. She pressed her cheek to Cello's head and sighed. She smiled over to Harry fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he carried Lana into the elevator and stood next to Lee.

Bree reached out for Lana in her sleep and latched onto her hand tightly when she found her.

After getting into the penthouse they put the kids down in the group room. While the other four talked and looked at the children Celes slipped out and went into Zoe's nursery and looked down at her sleeping baby and smiled. She rubbed her belly and hummed. She really hadn't been okay when Mona took Zoe. She gave a little sigh and continued to watch Zoe sleep until she started yawning.

Roman helped changing the boys and then laid them down in the big bed. She smiled when she heard Lana's tired protest to Harry.

"I'm… not sleepy." Lana yawned. "I'm not."

Harry chuckled and laid her down next to Bree. "I know, Munchkin butt, but Bree will want you laying next to her while she sleeps. See?" he asked as Bree rolled over closer to Lana and cuddled closer to her.

Lana yawned. "I'm…" She rolled over to Bree and fell fast asleep.

"Exactly what I thought." he chuckled and looked at Roman and then frowned and looked around the room. "Where did Celes go? shes suppose to be in here to get some sleep yeah?" he asked.

"Checking on Zoe." Roman smiled. "Just like how I'm gonna go check on D." She poked his nose. "Help Celes."

Harry nodded. "I can do that." he said and kissed her cheek and then went to the nursery and found Celes sitting in a chair, her head was leaned against the side of the crib and her hand was splayed out on Zoe's little chest. She was sleeping. He sighed and smiled and walked over and gently removed her hand and then lifted her into his arms.

Celes stirred and opened her eyes. "Harry?" she asked tiredly.

"Fell asleep." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Celes sighed and snuggled closer to him. "You were mean to me tonight." she said and yawned.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why." he said to her as he carried her from the room and back toward the group room.

"Don't be anymore, okay. I don't like it." Celes whispered.

"I won't be." he said back and carried her into the room. "We have another sleeper."

"I'm not sleeping." Celes protested tiredly.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, right." He teased as he walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed. "Did you take your potion?" He asked her. He pulled some of the kids up to him and laid back down. "Get to bed. You need it."

Celes gave him a little smile as Harry set her down. She kissed Harry and walked over to the bathroom. She changed into pajamas and then walked back out. She smiled a little again as she downed the potion Noah gave her and yawned widely. She crawled into the bed and then on top of John. He had a few of the kids around him. Celes snuggled her head on his chest and reached out and laid a hand on Lee's arm and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I'm not sleepy my ass." Lee grumbled.

John chuckled and shook his head. He laid her on the bed properly and adjusted some of the kids.

Roman walked in and smiled. "Oh, don't you thrr look so cute all snuggles in." She said as she walked around the bed and turned off some lights. She kissed Lee and then reached over and kissed Celes. She walked around the bed and kissed John. You all sleep well." She told them and turned off the rest of the lights.


	17. Chapter 17

Roman checked on Rain, James and Scorpie. then she made her way to her new room she shared with Harry. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. The slit in the dress opened and showed off her legs. She looked up when Harry walked in. "You know. When I said you owed me a thong, I meant you owe me one from Celes. Not my own." She teased him. "I seem to be missing my own thong." She told him as she raised the side of her dress up to her hip to show she was missing her thong. "You wouldn't know where it is would you?"

Harry chuckled and pulled a thin piece of lace fabric out of his pocket. "Would you be looking for this?" he asked her coyly. "And I have a new thong for Celes I'm just waiting for a time to get you two together." he winked.

Roman shivered. "Together?" She asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Together." he said and walked towards her swinging her thong. "I thought I'd put it on her and watch you take it off for me."

She shivered again. "You just want to torture me, don't you?" She asked as she looked up at him. "I think we should torture you." She whispered and shivered again.

"Mmm, I think there will be torturing going around when that goes down." he said and leaned over her and pushed her down slowly and while sliding his hand up her leg he kissed her and moaned and dipped his tongue into her mouth and shivered. "You taste so good, Ro. I just want to _eat_ you up." he growled.

Roman shivered and moaned. Her legs parted on their own as she felt heat spool between them. "Oh?" She breathed. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she rolled her hips. "I don't think I can deny you of what you want. You did say you were gonna tie me up." Excitement bloomed into her stomach as she thought about being at his mercy. There would be no stopping him.

Harry growled against her neck as he kissed it and then waved his hand and she was naked beneath him and her arms were bound to the top of their bed. He moaned. "God… I love when you are all tied up and ripe for the plucking." he moaned again and kissed down her body as he pushed his jacket off and let it fall to the floor.

She moaned as she rolled her body. He looked so...animalistic. He didn't have his shirt off but she could see his muscles roll under them. The tightening of them as he moved. She shivered as she felt liquid smear the inside of her thighs. She bit her lower lip and moaned.

He started to unbutton his shirt, he opted to go slow for her. Make her suffer a little. He knew whatever he was doing it was turning her on. He enjoyed watching her squirm a little. His eyes darkened a degree and he moaned and slid his shirt off. His Hawaiian tattoo rippling with his muscles. He smiled down at her and started on his pants. "Look at you, all wet and hot and ripe for me…" he teased. "You want me Roman?"

Roman shivered. Her yellow eyes slid down his body, taken every curve, dip, and muscle of his body. She moaned as she rubbed her legs together. She nodded her head as she watched his hands slowly undo his pants. She arched her back and shivered. She could feel his body on hers but he had yet to touch her. "Harry." She whimpered.

Harry smiled and leaned up and slid his pants off for him, slow and easy. "Yes, Ro?" he asked her and pushed the pants off completely and then leaned down and pressed his chest into hers. He settled between her legs and pressed the tip of his shaft into her core and moaned at the heat that gathered around them at the half penetration. He kissed down her chin and to her neck and bit into the soft flesh lightly growling a little. "What do you want, Roman?"

Roman closed her eyes as she rolled her hips and lifted them so that he would go further in. She whimpered again as she looked at him. She gave a growl of her own. "Damn it Harry."

Harry chuckled. "Well you have to tell me what you want." he teased and then thrust into her fully and then just held himself there. "Is this what you want?" he asked her and kissed her.

She moaned against his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned again. She wrapped her legs around him and locked them at the ankles. She panted as she rolled her hips and moaned as her clit ring rubbed against him. "Yes." She breathed and moaned. She gave a little whimper when he still didn't move. "God Harry..." she whimpered and looked up at him. "You evil Hawaiian."

Harry chuckled and started to thrust slowly in and out of her. He moaned and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and gave her a long moan as he slid his hands up her arms and laced his fingers his her bound hands and moaned as he started to thrust a little faster and harder making sure that when he came into her he rubbed against her clit ring each time with his body.

Roman gasped a moan and shivered every time he rubbed against her rings. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him. She moaned again and shivered as she arched her back and pressed her breasts into his chest. The feel of his nipple rings against hers made them harder. She panted and felt more if her juices leak and she held tightly to his fingers.

Harry moaned and growled and thrust even harder and faster. The room heated up as their power seemed to pulsate through the space he panted as his body beaded with sweat. "God…" he moaned and kissed down her neck still holding her hands and pumping faster and harder still. He wanted to devour Roman. He growled and grazed his teeth along the soft flesh of her neck and moaned even louder and then bit into her shoulder.

Roman's moans grew higher in pitch. She met each of his thrust and then started to scream. She shook with pleasure. She felt more of her juices leak and she screamed again. She felt her core tighten around Harry and squeeze him as it started to get ready to milk him. She rolled her head back as she started to loose control. She wanted to scratch him and hold him. "Oh... God..." she whimpered. Her first orgasm hit and she gave a scream.

Harry moaned and kissed her cutting off her scream. He leaned up and then back on his heels and pulled Roman with him and started to pump into her hard and fast again. He brought a hand down and pushed down on her clit and rubbed it in circles and continued to pump into her. He started to growl with each thrust as she started to scream some more.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She rocked her hips as fast as she could get them. She screamed and vibrates in this arms. She felt sweat trickle down her back as her hair plastered to her head. She pulled onto Harry's hair and kissed him as she growled into his mouth. She shivered and screamed against his mouth as she tasted him. She dug her nails into his back and vibrated more. She felt like she was going to break in his arms and she would be perfectly happy.

Harry growled into her mouth and moaned louder and then continued to pound into her. He wanted to devour her and be apart of her. He growled and grazed his teeth down to her neck and along it and then down to her shoulder. He growled as he but into it and felt his orgasm rising from his lower spine.

Roman screamed louder as her body shook harder. She bit down his neck and whimpered. She felt her own orgasm fill her body. She dug her nails into his back and moaned. She wanted to let him know she was ready but she couldn't say anything but scream and scratch at his back.

Harry growled again and moaned and nipped up her neck and then stopped at her ear and pulled on the lobe. "Now…" he growled in her ear. "Oh God… Now Roman." he held her tightly.

Roman screamed as she allowed her orgasm out. She screamed louder as her juices flooded out of her. At some point her voice cut out. She shook hard against him and slumped on him. Her core tightened around Harry and milked him for what he was worth. Her body jerked and glued to his with sweat.

Harry moaned and held onto Roman tightly as his own body jerked. He kissed her neck and then fell back to the foot of the bed still holding her tightly to him. "Damn!" he panted and moaned and rubbed her back. He couldn't say anything more, but it was amazing, earth shattering and he wouldn't be surprised if they woke up John, Lee, and Celes with that act of… lovemaking. He chuckled and moaned and rubbed Roman's back as she continued to jerk on top of him.

"Evil…" She croaked out. she jerked a few more times. and moaned. She was so tired and so fulfilled. "So… evil."

Harry chuckled. "I told you I'd have you…" he moaned and kissed her neck again and pushed her hair aside and ran his fingers through it. He sighed and kissed her neck again. "God… I just love when we do that, and I love you." he said to her in a whisper.

"I love you too." She croaked again. She gave a hoarse laugh. "You were good on your word too." she moaned and kissed his neck and nuzzled it.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I was, wasn't I?" he asked her. He sighed and pulled the blanket up over them. "I think tomorrow I need to take Celes out." he sighed as his thoughts drifted to his behavior towards Celes earlier. "Maybe Central Park." he yawned.

Roman nodded then she sat up and looked down at him with a frown. "What was your deal anyways?" She asked. "Did you have something to drink and you were out of it?"

Harry shrugged. "Honestly I don't know, I just got… annoyed with her all of a sudden. She got drunk, then sick and I just… I got annoyed. Like…" he thought about it and frowned. "At the time I got this idea in my head that she was just seeking to make herself the center of attention." he sighed. "Which is just stupid, Celes is pretty much the least selfish person on the planet aside from you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him and continued to rub his head. "Well, that is stupid… and mean. But you will make it up." She told him. "Better than Lee." She smiled as she teased.

Harry gave her a smile and poked her nose playfully. "He's still working on that." he said feeling like he needed to be a representative of 'men' at that moment. "You'll see." he winked and hugged her close. "And if not, I'll just hit him for you." he chuckled.

"Not before I do." She smiled and laid her head down. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna to be sore for the next two days."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but it should be gone before Thanksgiving… unless I get ahold of you again that is." he said shutting his eyes.

Roman shivered and then moaned. "Oh, God. You evil man."

"Yes, that's my name now. Please, please don't wear it out." he chuckled and kissed her head. "Sleep, maybe I'll wake you up with some more… evil man things." he said.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Then I think I will find I won't be sore." She gave a hoarse giggle and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Harry chuckled and started to hum to her. He didn't know why he did, but something in him told him that she seemed to relax better when she had that. He felt his body grow heavy with sleep and right before he drifted off he reached out and wrapped his magic around Celes and then fell fast asleep holding Roman tightly to him still.

Roman fell asleep shortly after Harry started to hum. Her last thought before she gave into sleep was that it was a little weird for Harry to hum to her.

A week later Roman ran into the girl's room. She wore a nightgown and a robe over it. She was trying to secure it but was too excited. "Get up!" She squealed. It was early in the morning. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said and pulled back blankets. "You are going to miss it!"

Bree was curled up on Lana's bed, it usually happened that way. One way or another they'd end up in each others beds. She sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Mummy?" she asked.

"Come on, come and see the parade. It just started." She squealed. She picked Lana up and shook her gently.

Lana groaned laid limply in her mother's arms. "No." She grumbled.

"There are going to be Tahitian dancers, and floats and everything." Roman said. She picked up Bree and Lana. Then nudged Amy and Rain's bed. "Get up. Lots of music too!" She swept out the room and then busted into the boy's room still carrying Lana and Bree. "Get up! you are going to miss it. The Parade is starting!"

Miles jumped out of bed and hit his head on the top bunk just as James groaned. He fell out of the bed and looked up at Roman. "Really, Mummy? Really?" he asked indignantly standing.

Albus had been up for an hour, he and Cello had been playing quietly while they waited for the house to wake up. They were always early risers. "Parade day." he said and reached over and shook Matt who just gave a moan and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Lots of music, Matty! Hail, up and at em. You have to see it so you can share it with Kenzi."

Hail popped up. "Kenzi?" He asked and crawled out the bed.

"Oh yeah, mention his lady he's all over it." Miles teased as he got up and went over and lifted Hail off the floor.

James slid off the top bunk. "Uh, Miles, someone even starts saying the name Danger and you're all over it." he pointed out.

Miles glared at him. "No I'm not…" he said softly. "And you're one to talk."

James grinned. "Yeah, yeah." he said.

"Parade!" Albie said happily and pulled on Matt.

"I'm up!" Matt complained sitting up. "My voice needs at least another thirty minutes of sleep and rest." he grumbled getting out of bed.

Roman giggled as she still carried Lana and Bree. "Come on!"

Danger and Rain ran into the boy's room. "Parade!" They said happily. They both walked over to Matt and picked him up. "You don't have to say anything. We got Amy up too." Rain told him.

Roman giggled and walked out the room and then walked to Luke's room. "Up! Parade!" She said and placed Bree and Lana on the bed. "Up and bring the girls."

Diamond walked in. "Parade is starting!" She sang. "Up Lukie!" She sang and picked Bree and Lana. She bounced on the bed.

"Okay. I'm up!" Luke said. He stood up with the blanket wrapped around him. "Lets go see this parade mum wants us to see. You may need to take something to bribe Jude out of her bed."

"Already on it." Ro giggled. She went to Nick's room. "Little bear, parade time. Skie, Lark, and Evie! Parade!" She knocked on each of their doors. She pulled out a blanket and smiled as she walked into Jude's room. "Sweetiepie, come on, lets get up."

Jude moaned and cracked open an eye and looked at her. "Are you insane, it's before noon on a vacation day." she asked and rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just take this blanket of Val's sprayed cologne, soap, body scent and pass it on to Hail and wrap him in it." Roman said as she went to fold the black fleece blanket.

Jude pulled the pillow slowly off her head and rolled over and looked at Roman. "You play dirty, Mum." she grumbled and sat up slowly and then reached for the blanket.

Roman pulled it away as it brushed over Jude's face, "Out the bed first." she told her and smiled as she started to slowly walk backwards out her room.

Jude followed, or attempted to, and got tangled in her blankets and went down face first in front of Roman. She looked up at her and gave a growl. "I so don't like you right now." she said to her and sighed rolling on her back and kicked the blankets from around her legs. "Give me the blanket." she said and started to get up and grab for it again.

"Please?" She coaxed her. "And you still love me." She giggled. When she was on her feet. Roman wrapped Jude in the blanket and scooped her up. "Oh, look, there is Val. The word passed around for you?" She passed Jude to Val's arms. "And before you ask, yes I sprayed your cologne and some of your soap onto the blanket. Had to figure out a way to coax her out the bed." She winked at him and poked his nose. She went to D's room and picked him up. "Come on, sleepy head. We are going to see the awesome parade. And you are so lucky cause mama found a way to shield you." she pressed kisses all over his face using her magic self.

D gave an irritated baby noise. He blinked a couple of times and then focused his blue eyes on Roman. " _You are an evil woman, mum. Oh, so evil."_

"I know but I'll make sure that Vinny holds you as you watch. You know you are gonna want to see this." Roman giggled and sighed as she looked down at her son. She wanted so badly to touch him and kiss him. "Come on, D." walked with him and then out to the living area. "We have two choices." She turned on the television and switched it to the channel that was hosting the parade. "You can listen from here or watch from the balcony." She opened the sliding glass door.

"It's cold outside." Luke complained as he adjusted Lana in his arms.

"You are talking to me." Roman told him. "I'll put up a thin shield so that you all can sit out there with your blankets."

"Oh, I want to go outside." Diamond said.

"Okay, lets do that." Luke said. "Got Bree?"

"Yep." Diamond walked out with Luke. They spread a second blankets out on the ground. Luke sat down with Diamond between his legs and Lana and Bree sat between Diamond's legs.

"Hey, where's Brax?" Luke asked and saw him run out to the balcony. "Hey, dude! Want to join us? Plenty of room."

Brax grinned and sat down next to Bree on the outside of one of Diamond's legs. He poked Bree and watched the street below eagerly.

Jude walked out with Val and they sat down next to Luke and Diamond, Jude sitting between his legs and leaning against him and shutting her eyes.

Lark walked out with Evie in his arms and sat down on a chair behind the younger kids allowed Evie to snuggled into his lap under the blanket.

Skie giggled as she walked out onto the porch with Nick and they sat down in another chair together.

Celes grinned at all the kids out on the balcony. She'd been getting better sleep and felt pretty good. She looked back at John and Lee and then back at Roman who was bouncing around still. " _She's so cute."_ she sent them.

Harry walked out with a large yawn. "Woman." he growled at Roman. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked her and kissed her cheek and ran his magic self's finger over Damon's cheek.

Roman smiled. "Yes I do. It's time for the parade." She giggled. She turned back around as the first float came by. "Oh look!" She squealed. She walked back onto the house and grabbed Celes' hand. "Look!" She squealed as she started to pull her out.

 _"Hey look, its mama and the daddies._ " D said and then giggled in laughter as he enjoyed his joke. " _Get it? Mama and the daddies? Just like the mamas and the Papas."_

Lee shook his head. "I dont know about you sometimes." He kissed Roman's cheek. "Morning." He placed a blanket over her and Celes. "Sit and enjoy. I'll make breakfast."

Celes smiled up at him. "My hero." she said and then reached out and pulled on John's hand so he sat down with Roman and herself.

Harry sat down in front of them and they all watched the parade start.

Celes looked at Roman. "Think I could hold Damon?" she asked.

Roman smiled down at D as he started to snooze."Will you put that shield on him now? God, I so want to kiss him." She said as she turned and placed him in her arms.

 _"Chocolate covered jerky!"_ D said as he gave a jolt and woke up. He smiled up at Celes. " _Hi there mama."_

Celes smiled down and Damon and then took a few minutes to concentrate and casted the shield she had come up with for him. "There you go, my little prince that's should help." She said and leaned down and kissed his forehead to test it.

D stiffened but when nothing happened he looked up at her. _"Hey, do that again!"_

Celes laughed and kissed his forehead again. "Let's let Mummy do it too." She said eyes filling with tears.

Roman smiled as as she held D fully. She sniffed and looked him over. "Oh, I'm gonna spoil you rotten." She kissed him and then rained kisses all over his face. She didn't want to let him go. She touched him everywhere she could. Then found out how ticklish he really was.

D squealed and wiggled as he laughed. _"She's killing me!"_ He laughed.

Celes giggled and poked his belly. "She's your mother it's her job." She said and blew a raspberry in his belly.

 _"Prepare for the terroir that is Damon, Celes has applied the Shield."_ Harry sent Lee and then reached out and touched Damon's forehead.

Roman laughed held him close. "Now I get to touch you, kiss you, and bite you." She gave a playful growled into his belly.

D laughed and kicked his legs. _"Bring it on. I have making up to do."_

Lee sent a chuckle. _"Well, now he will have a partner in crime with Hail. This will be fun."_

" _Oh yes it will be."_ Harry sent back and sent Lee a dark chuckle with it.

"Ain't he just the cutest. Now we can spoil Damon and Hail." Celes squealed.

"Mama… your bubbly is showing." Jude said.

Celes giggled. "Its _always_ showing my little June bug." she said to her.

Jude smiled and shook her head and leaned back against Val again.

Roman giggled. "Maybe the next baby we will name bubbles." She winked at Celes as Vinny walked over with a bottle.

Vinny looked at Roman and Celes. "Can I feed Dai-Dai?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course you can." She helped Vinny settled down between her legs and gave her D. She smiled as she slipped the little gloves off Vinny. "You don't need those anymore."

Venelope looked up with wide eyes and then grinned down at Damon. She reached out and touched his cheek and shared her thoughts with him, pictures, images. She still went slow though, her ability could overwhelm people if she wasn't careful.

Celes' eyes filled with fresh tears as she watched Venelope get to touch Damon for the first time ever. "Good Thanksgiving." she whispered and wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek.

Harry reached across and wiped her other cheek and smiled at her. "You did good, Little Dove." he said to her tenderly. He was laying it on this past week because he had snapped at her about as much as he wanted to spend time with her. It was confusing, but he tried to move on and make it up to Celes as best he could when it happened.

Roman smiled and kissed the top of Vinny's head. They were just so cute together. She gave a sigh and smiled over at John. She poked his side and then went back to watching the parade.

Lee poked his head out about 15 minutes later. "Hey, breakfast is ready." He called.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Luke asked as he helped Diamond and the girls up.

"Well, we are having french toast, eggs, and your choice of meat." Lee said and helped Vinny up. "Do you mind if I hold Dai for a bit?" he asked her.

Vinny looked down at Damon and then back up at Lee. "Okay, Daddy, but be very, very careful." she said sounding very serious.

"What no waffles today?" John teased.

Lee chuckled, "We are going to be eating Thanksgiving so there will be lots of food. Besides, Ro doesn't want me in the kitchen longer than I need to be." He chuckled as he held Damon. "You, however," She smiled down at him. "I'm going to bath, powder, and then count each and every toe."

Damon stiffened. " _Wait, what? Why? What did I ever do you?"_ he asked as his little bottom lip poked out and quivered. " _I'm clean, I'm all clean."_

Lee smiled. "Still the same." he shook his head.

Celes shook her head. "Oh you are so mean to him." she said to Lee and looked down at Damon. "Poor Little Prince." she said and kissed Damon's forehead and then his cheeks. "Oh wait until Zoe gets up!" she squealed happily and walked into the house to eat.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. " _Starting slow, good plan."_ he sent Lee and shook his head some more.

Lee smiled. " _Oh, yes. Its a father's right to bath their kids and make sure they are all assembled properly._ " He gave Vinny a little look. " _You may have to watch the warden though. She may interrupt the bathing."_ He nodded towards Vinny.

Harry nodded. " _Shes very much like Celes."_ he pointed out.

Vinny looked up at Lee. "Dai-Dai doesn't need a bath right now." she said planting her hands on her little hips.

"No, he don't but, Daddy would like to enjoy bathing him. I haven't been able to do so since he was born." Lee told her. "And he _needs_ a proper bath. We did the same with you when you were a baby. Its only right that we do the same with him. I even did so with Zoe."

Damon whimpered as his bottom lip quivered more. " _I don't want a bath. I'm clean. I'm all clean… well, for my diaper but that is easy to clean."_

"I know but its only right that I get to bath you first." He kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it. You won't melt."

" _But I will. I really will melt."_ Damon protested.

Venelope gave a frown looking up at him not entirely sure if she could trust him. "I don't know…" she said trailing off and looking at John. "Papa?" she asked him.

"He is the daddy. What the daddy says goes." John said as he picked Venelope up. "Don't worry, a little water and soap won't hurt. Its never hurt you, has it?"

"No, it hasnt." she looked back over at Damon and sighed. "Its okay, Dai-Dai." she reached out and touched him soothing him with images of happy bath times. " _I could be in the room if you want."_

Damond calmed down a little but not really. " _Yes!"_ he said. " _Vinny has to be in the room."_

Lee gave a hurt look at Vinny. "You are going to intrude on a father and son time just because you don't trust me? I'm hurt Vinny. Deeply and truly hurt."

Venelope looked up at him and her eyes widened and filled with tears. "I just…" she looked down at Damon again. "Fine." she said with difficulty. It wasn't really that she didn't trust him it was just that all in all she really got very little time with Damon at all because he was so sensitive, and now that he was protected everyone wanted him and she had to wait. She pushed her face into John's neck and held onto him.

John gave a little smile. "I'll be back." He walked into his room and held Venelope in his arms. "Its, okay, baby girl. Tell papa what you are thinking so he can make you feel better." he soothed as he rubbed her back.

Venelope sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He's mine." she whispered. "And everyone wants to take him and do things with him and I have to wait… but he's mine." she repeated.

He smiled. "We know he is yours," he told her and ran his fingers through her red hair. "But he was mum, mama, dad, and daddy's first." He told her. "Don't worry, baby girl. You will be able to spend all the time you want with him. But we all want to do the things we did with you and the other babies. Because he was so sensitive we haven't had the chance to do those things. Now that he has his shield we can finally do those things. It's only fair, right?"

Venelope shook her head stubbornly. "Hes mine." she whispered half heartedly. She sighed and just sat in her fathers lap. "I want my Dai-Dai." she said and cried harder. "I can talk to him now… I couldn't before… now I can. I want…" she sighed again and shut her eyes and wiped her cheeks. "They can have him for now." she finally said.

He nodded, "Good." he kissed her. "Dai will always be yours. We all know that but you have to share. He shares you, why can't you share him?" He smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Sharing is caring, right?"

Venelope nodded. "Yes." she said softly and sighed and rubbed her belly as it growled. "I'm hungry." she pouted and sniffed.

John smiled and kissed her forehead. "Oh, really? And how hungry are you?" He teased and run his fingers up her sides and tickled her.

Venelope squealed and tried to get away. "No Papa! NO!" she exclaimed clawing at his bed to get away as she giggled.

John chuckled as he picked her up and tossed her in the air. He caught her and tickled her again. "Come on, lets go and eat, then watch the rest of the parade."

Venelope giggled and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "I'm glad you're my Papa." she sighed and held onto him.

"Well, I'm glad I'm your papa too. And I"m glad you have a mama, mum, dad, and daddy. One big happy family." He said walking back out to the big dining table. " _We are good boys. But I would advise you put a silencing charm up so that she don't hear Damon scream as you bathe him."_

Lee smiled and nodded. " _Good idea."_ He tickled Damon's little belly and heard him giggle. After everyone ate and the dishes were done Roman started cooking other side dishes. The night before she fished the dressing, potato salad, pies, and had put in the turkey late that night. When the kids were done eating they all sat back outside on the balcony watching the parade and talking amongst themselves. Lee made his way and proceeded to bathe Damon. And Damon proceeded to make him deaf with his screaming and crying. As always washing his hair had calmed him down. He chuckled when he was done and wrapped him in a towel. He shook his head to try and stop the ringing in his ears. "You are so dramatic." he told him as he lotioned him down and gently massaged him.

" _I'm not dramatic, you were scraping my skin off, I was melting, and all you did was laugh and shake your head."_ he whimpered but then sighed as his eyes started to become heavy.

"And you feel good, don't you?" Lee chuckled as he looked at his toes and counted each and every one of his little toes and fingers. He smiled as he dressed him for the day. When he was done, Damon was fast asleep. "Yep, that's what I thought." He laid him down and shook his head again. "The little shit nearly screamed me to deaf." he told Harry.

"Be glad Venelope wasn't there. " he chuckled and shook his head looking at Damon. "Such a little shit, don't you just love him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait until he gets a little older. Then it will get better." Lee chuckled. He rubbed Damon's head and smiled. "And I even put him in an outfit that I'll be wearing later. So, it should make up for the bath."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Little Brat, always liked you the best." he said and turned from the little crib and headed out of the room.

"Yeah right. He liked how I dressed. He liked wrestling with you best." Lee chuckled as he walked out the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "My favorite memory of him is when he flipped you and then jumped on you the first time. You had this shocked face cause you didn't expect him to be so strong in his little kid size." he chuckled.

"Yeah well it was… not cool." he shook his head. "So, so not cool."

Roman rand down the hall and slid to a stop. "There you guys are. Di and Draco said they are bringing some of Di's family with them. So I need you to get read and dress the kids." She kissed Lee and Harry and then walked back to one of the rooms. "Celes… oh, my. What is that sexy thing you have on?" She asked looking her up and down."

Celes turned and giggled. "Its a dress." she said and turned so that Roman could see it better and picked up her brown boots and sat down picking up the little scarf that matched. Her hair was down and straight, it reached below her ass when she stood now.

"You look like a candy bar I should bell the wrapper off." Roman giggled as she walked over to her and kissed her. "YOu bathed without me too."

Celes tipped her head back and all her hair fell behind her. "I'll make it up to you tonight, if you want." she said and smiled and still watching her pulled on her boots and wrapped the scarf around her neck loosely.

Roman gave a moan as she turned her around and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, yes please." She slid her hand down the curve of her back and the roundness of her ass. "I just may have to have a little teaser now." She breathed as she squeezed her ass and giggled. "You put this on and now I have to tease you with my outfit." She giggled and leaned down and kissed her.

Celes moaned and kissed her back and started to pant. "What… are you… going to wear?" she asked in little pants.

Roman gave a moan as she kissed down her neck. "Red." She told her. "And black." She kissed more of her neck and dipped down beneath the scarf and proceeded to give her a hickey.

Celes moaned at both what she was doing and the colors of the dress. "You always look like...a sultry… goddess in red…" she moaned again and let her eyes shut and pressed closer to Roman.

She gave a chuckle and finished the hicky. She kissed back up her neck and kissed her again. "Wait until you see the stockings." She giggled and pressed her lips to hers. "Okay." She took a step back and smiled. "Di and Draco are bringing some family members." She told her. "I'm almost done in the kitchen. Have you seen John? I think he said he was going to make something."

Celes grinned. "I will go and locate him and ask, okay? And then I'll help with anything else you need of me." she said and kissed Roman and gave a tiny moan running her hand up Roman's sides and then flicked her thumbs over her breasts and moaned again and then kissed her once more and then skipped out of the room in search of John. She reached out and felt him out finding him in his room. She walked up to the door and knocked and then poked her head in and her mouth went dry when she saw him half dressed. "Hi!" she said.

He smiled over at her. "Hi, you hear to help me dress as well?" He chuckled.

Danger handed him his cologne bottle. "Put this one too!" She said.

"Wait he has to brush his hair first." Rian said. "Amy, had my the brush please."

Amy handed Rain the brush and watched her sisters.

Celes giggled and stepped into the room and held her hand out. "Can I brush Papa's hair?" she asked them and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Rain gave a little frown, "Okay." she said and jumped off the bed.

"So what color are you going to wear?" Danger asked as she pulled out three shirts off the hanger since she was short. One maroon, golden brownish, and a green. "Amy what color should he wear?"

"Ummmm…" she hummed out looking at them. "The…" she looked at John and then back at the shirts. "The green or the golden brown one."

"I think I'll take the golden grown." John said. "We will leave the green to Dad and mama." He smiled as he took the golden button up. "Rain, ban you pull out one of my tank tops to go under?"

"Okay!"

Celes laughed and shook her head. She was standing up on the bed to brush out John's hair and then secured it for him and kissed his neck. She jumped down off the bed and sat down in a chair to watch the girls finish their task of dressing him.

John chuckled. as he pulled on the black tanktop and tucked it into his slacks. He then pulled on the dress shirt that the girls agreed on and looked at them. "Tucked or untucked?"

"Tucked." Rain said.

"Untucked." Danger frowned.

John turned to Amy. "What say the singing terrorist?"

"Its Thanksgiving, tucked. Look at Mama shes got on a pretty dress, you should look just as clean cut as her." she said happily.

John chuckled. "Are you saying I don't always look clean cut?" he teased.

"Not like daddy." Danger and Rain said at the same time and laughed.

"Little brats." John said as he tucked his shirt.

"Now the good smelling stuff?" Danger asked holding up the bottle.

"Now the good smelling stuff."

Amy grinned. "My work is done here!" she said and hopped up on the bed and kissed John's cheek. Then she hopped off it again and started to sing 'Turkey Lurkey time' as she ran from the room.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "If it helps I think you look rather dashing." she said.

John smiled at her. "Thank you." He told her.

Rain and Danger jumped from the bed. "Dad!" Rain called. "Its time to dress you!"

John chuckled. "Little fashion diva, that one is." He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself. "But I do seem to look good." He chuckled. "So do you," He walked out and held out his hand. "M'lady, may I ask you a question?"

Celes took his hand and nodded. "Why of course you can, good sir." she said and stood.

"Why does the lady wear blue when its not a fall color?" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled. "Because it makes my eyes look awesome, and maybe I was thinking of my suitor when I chose it." she said.

He chuckled, "You look beautiful." He told her and kissed her cheek. He held her hand and walked her out his room just in time to see the girls pushing Harry into a room. He chuckled.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "There was a reason I was seeking you out though, Kipona Aloha. Ro said you wanted to make something for the day." she said as they walked.

"Ah, yes. The ambrosia. I can make that now." Hail ran down the hall buck naked laughing. Followed by Val and Luke.

"You brat! Get back here!" Luke called.

Celes giggled and kissed John's cheek. "I'll help them." she said to him and turned to follow them. "Mikhail Jordan!" she called after him. "I will not let you have pinwheels during dinner if you don't stop this instant."

Val growled and continued to follow Hail watching him hesitate at Celes' threat.

Hail looked over to Celes and then ran towards her. He laughed and dodged between her legs.

"Oh you little…" she trailed off and then she used her magic to stop him and pull him back and picked him up. "And just what do you think you are doing?" she asked him.

He giggled and gave her a wet kiss. "Playing." he said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Luke snorted. "Giving us a hard time is more like it."

Val nodded and held up his outfit. "Hes so touchy about any other ladies seeing his naughty bits but runs around buck naked." he shook his head.

Celes poked Hail's belly. "You are a fickle little boy sometimes." she said and kissed his cheek. "You need to get dressed family will be arriving soon."

"Kay." He giggled and leaned over to Val.

Val took him and chuckled. "Little brat." he said and walked him back to the room to get him dressed.

Celes shook her head and hummed as she walked along the corridor feeling the different members of her family as she let her magic cover the house. She paused outside of her and Harry's room and listened to the girls tell Harry what to wear and do and shook her head and continued on.

"Alana get back here, young lady!" Roman called as she chased her daughter.

"No!" She screamed. "I don't want to wear that!"

"Oh, you little brat. You are going to wear it. I'll even make you a deal."

Lana paused and turned to her mother. "What kind?" She asked. She was still in her night clothes which consisted of shorts and a tank top.

"If you put on the dress and let me do your hear I'll let you wear the boots you oh so love." Roman told her. She held up the red little dress and black stockings. "Wear them and you can wear the boots."

Lana frowned as she thought about it. "No curls!"

"Fine no curls. I'll put it in a nice bun." Roman said. "Do we have a deal?"

Lana sighed, "Fine." She lowered her head and walked back to her mother.

"I swear you act like you are going to melt if you wear a simple dress. You wore a nice pretty dress at the wedding and you had fun, didn't you? Even wear pretty shoes and your hair was in curles."

"That was different." Lana said stubbornly and walked back into the room where Bree was getting dressed by Diamond.

Roman shook her head. "Stubborn." She muttered under her breath. "Besides Brax is going to be dressed nice. Isn't that right, Bree?" She asked her as she started to undress Lana and dress her up.

Bree nodded as she played with the end of her little burnt orange dress. "Yes he is, he said hes going to look like his Daddy!" she said and looked at Lana. "I think you look pretty Lala."

Lana smiled at her. "Really?" She asked as she held onto Roman and stepped into the stockings.

"Yes, really. You _always_ look pretty." Bree said and grinned.

Lana looked over at Bree with her light green eyes. "You look prettier." She smiled.

Bree blushed and looked down at her stocking covered feet. "Thank you Lala." she whispered and swung her dress a little.

Roman smiled. "And what are we going to do with your hair, Miss Bree?" she asked. as she finished dressing Lana.

Bree reached up and touched her hair. "Um, how about pretty curls up in a ponytail?" she asked.

"I can do that." Roman nodded. She brushed Lana's hair and pulled it up into a nice clean bun. She brushed the fine baby hairs around her forehead down so it curled naturally, and Lana didn't see them so it was a cheat." She smiled as she let her go get the black military style boots she loved so much. "Come here, Bree." She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and put silk curls in the tale. She also curled her bangs. "All pretty. Now go but on your pretty shoes. Lana come here so I can tie your shoes." After tieing her boots she looked the girls over and nodded. She opened the door and saw Brax standing outside the door. "Well hello. They are all ready for you."

Brax looked eagerly around her and grinned. "Oh! You two look really pretty!" he said.

Lana wiggled her toes inside the boots and smiled. "Bree looks prettier. See!" she spun her around and laughed. Then she walked over to the toy box to pull out a few toys.

Lee ducked into his room before Rain, Danger, and Amy could get to him. Since they were busy with Harry, he found it would be easier to dress then. He chuckled as he heard Rain's voice telling Harry, he can't wear something it didn't match. And Harry telling her that he has been dressing himself way before she was born.

Celes poked her head into the room Lee was in. "Need help?" she asked him with a smile.

Lee looked out of the closet and smiled, "Ah, no. But you can keep me company until Ro gets here." He said as he walked out of the closest still wearing his towel around his waist.

Celes smiled and stepped into the room. She looked at him and bit back a moan and then sat herself down on the edge of the bed. "So what are you going to wear?" she asked kicking her legs a little.

"The same thing I put Dai in." He chuckled. "Khakis and a burgundy button up." He smiled as he held up the outfit. "You look nice yourself."

Celes smiled. "Thank you. I've been told blue is not an autumn color." she said. "Maybe I should change." she leaned back and held herself up with her hands. "I like what you're wearing, you always look good though." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, well. I'm sure Scot would have something to say about it." He smiled. "You look nice. And yes the blue is not an autumn color but if that is what you want to wear, then wear it." He told her as he ducked back into the clothes and pulled on the khakis and an undershirt. He came back out. "So I hear you and Harry went to Central Park. How as that?"

"It was nice, we walked around and then he took me on a picnic." she sighed. "But then he got all… I don't know not happy at the end. He's acting strange." she shrugged. "But I don't want to think about it, today is going to be a good day." she insisted.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Okay. But if I hear you chanting that I'm going to pull you aside and you are going to spill your guts." He told her. Sat on the bed and pulled on his socks. "If you are concerned about something you let us know. Don't keep it to yourself."

Celes sat up and looked up at him. "I won't, but I don't want to ruin the day." she smiled. "So later." she kissed his cheek and hopped up off the bed. "I'll see you downstairs." she said and went to leave.

Roman opened the door and nearly hit Celes with the door. "Oh! I'm sorry are you okay? Did I hit you?" She asked.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "No, you didn't." she kissed Roman with a tiny moan. "See you downstairs." she whispered against her lips and left Lee and Roman alone.

ROman shivered. "I may have to have her when she is napping or sleeping." She smiled. "Oh yes, Ramon will have to come out to play."

"Ramon?" Lee asked as he pulled on his button up shirt and then tucked it. "Who is Ramon?"

Roman giggled. "Think about it and you will know who it is. All you have to do is change two letters around." She kissed him and then walked into the closet and pulled out her outfit.

Lee frowned as he played with the name in his head and then laughed. "Roman, what are you doing to her?"

"To who?"

"To Celes."

"Oh, just having a little fun. the naughty, sexy, hot kind of fun." She giggled as she pulled of her robe and frowned at him. "You bathed without me too! Has no one bathed without me?"

Lee chuckled, "Well, Rain, Danger, and Amy has got Harry locked up in his room and is dressing him. From what I heard they already dressed John. So… I think we all did."

"Oh, I am going to demand payment from all of you. When we get home I want a big bubble bath with everyone in it." SHe kissed him again. The doorbell rang and she smiled. "Family is here."

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "I'll help Celes entertain."

Celes grinned up at Draco as she opened the door and kissed his cheek and then Di's. "Have fun on your honeymoon?" she asked.

"We did, if you count spending the week in bed as fun." Draco winked.

Celes giggled. "I can definitely say that, that is fun. And my youngest is the result of a week in bed." she winked back at him. "Come in, come in!" she said looking at the family behind them. "Please, welcome to our home!" she said.

Di laughed and shook her head as she and her family filed into the penthouse.

There was a squeal and when Celes turned she saw Lana beelining for a little boy about her age. She hugged him happily.

Brax frowned. "Who is that?" he demanded as he walked up holding Bree's hand.

Bree watched and got a little angry and dropped Brax's hand. "Yeah, Lala."

"Tony!" She told them as she continued to hug him. "He was at the party remember?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "I do. You are Brax and you are Bree." he said as he held onto Lana.

Brax frowned and grabbed Lana's arm and gave it a tug to try to get her away from Tony.

"You like him?" Bree asked softly and then smiled at Tony because he made Lana happy she would be nice to him. "Hi."

Tony gave a little frown at the way Brax was acting but smiled at Bree. "Hi again." he said and wrapped an arm around her.

Lana frowned at Brax and tried to pull her arm out of Brax's hold. "Stop being mean." She told him. "Come on, lets go play." She said but her arm was still in Brax's hold.

Lee walked out and smiled. "Hey you guys made it." He hugged Draco and then hugged Di. "Did you two have fun?" He asked as he placed his hands on Bree's head. He smiled down at her and then saw the little boy he seen from the wedding. "And who is this?"

"Tony!" Alana smiled up at him.

"Hello Tony. How do you do?" he asked. "I'm Lee."

Abraxas pouted. He looked at Bree and then at Lana again and then walked away sadly.

Celes shook her head. "Go play." she said to Tony, Bree, and Lana and watched them run off. She looked up at Lee. "They said they spent the week in bed."

Lee smiled. "Well, that is a good way to spend a honeymoon. Zoe was our honeymoon baby." He said as he wrapped an arm around Celes.

John walked out. "Di, Draco!" He hugged them both. Then he went on to hugging Di's mother. "Its good to see you all." He smiled at Di as he felt the little life growing inside of her.

Di smiled up at John. "Hello, John Boy!" she said and punched his arm in their normal fashion he flinched on purpose and she laughed and punched him twice more.

Celes giggled. "Well come on, we can sit in the living space." she said leading them all to the vaulted ceiling living room with the catwalks above the couches.

"Oh! Okay, so this is Tony Sr. and his wife Adella. They're Tonys parents." Di grinned. "John already knew that of course."

"Hey, I"m a guest… wait… no I'm not. What was I going to say?" John said.

Celes giggled. "Excuse him, he's a little distracted by the awesomeness that is me." she said and grinned at John. "I'm Celes." she said to them holding out a hand.

Adalla smiled and shook it. "It's good to meet you. And dow worry about John. He is always distracted. Of course I thought it was the awesomeness of me but he seems to have a family now." She smiled.

Tony laughed. "You should have seen this little punk following us around in school." He said giving John a punch on the arm.

"Hey! I wasn't following you around… much." He laughed.

"Yeah, right." Tony shook Celes' hand.

"I'm Lee." Lee held out his hand and shook both their hands. "And I know what you mean by following. He has this stalker thing about him. Stalked both my wives."

"Hey!"

"See I knew it! Stalker." Tony joked.

Celes gave a little giggled and walked over to John. "Awe, are they teasing you?" she said running a thumb over his cheek and making her pouty lips pout more.

"Oh, whatever." He chuckled. He tuned as Harry came out chasing the girls. Rain, Danger, and Amy screamed as they ran to to John, Celes, and Lee. "Oh, and this is Harry. Harry This is Adalla and Tony. They are the parents of the little boy Lana was partying with at the wedding."

"Awe, right, hello." he said reaching a hand out and shaking both. "I'm Harry Potter." he said.

"Oh God, do you think every wizard on the planet knows who you are?" Celes asked teasing him lightly.

Harry chuckled and looked at them. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Tony chuckled, "Only the books that was written about him…"

"And the newspaper clippings my husband have collected." Adella teased.

"Yeah well, there's that too." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"He's just trying to be modest. I nearly had to put him on a leash at the wedding. I didn't want him to embarrass me. He was so excited to see you."

"So, how about that football game?" Tony said trying to change the subject.

John laughed, "Now who is the one being teased. TOney is a fan girl I mean boy."

Lee chuckled, "You have an admirer, baby." He teased Harry. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked everyone.

"Ah, a beer if you have any." Toney said.

"I'll have water." Adalla smiled.

"Ro has some cider for Di to try. She hid it so you may have to ask her." John told Lee before Di could put her order in.

Di shot a look at John and then sighed. "Ill ask when she gets down here, Mr. Demanding."

Celes shook her head. "Don't feed my husbands ego too much." she said.

Harry clucked his tongue. "Now, now." he went over and put an arm around Tony's shoulders. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Hey!" Lee said. "You hold me like that. No one else." He teased.

"Lee, I'm with a fan." Harry said back chuckling.

Celes shook her head. "Oh all of you! Okay sit, I'll go get the drinks." she said shaking her head and kissing John, then Lee on the chin and then Harry and walked out of the living room.

Di smiled. "My cousin was just a little obsessed with you while we were growing up. He even got the British wizards paper just to follow your life!" she said to Harry.

Tony's mouth fell open. "You don't have to tell him _everything._ "

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yes she does. Besides its a good ego boost to Harry. We treat him like common people. Besides, he couldn't do have the stuff without his sidekicks." he smiled.

Harry nodded. "I do owe a lot of what happened to the people in my life… and a tremendous amount of luck." he said with a shrug. "Even back then, you had my back Buttercup."

"Oh stop, you're going to make me blush." Lee teased. He paused when he saw Roman walked down the stairs. He mouth watered as he watched her. "What the bloody hell do you have on?" He growled.

Roman paused in her red sweater dress. It had a mock turtleneck and it was longsleeves. She had black stockings that had a leopard spots all over them black heel boots that rose a little above the ankle and her hair was half pulled back in a ponytail and the rest down all in long curls. Then to set her eyes off she had white and yellow diamond earrings hanging from her ears. She looked down at herself. "I"m wearing a dress." She said. "Did I miss something?" She gave a turn to show off her dress, which hugged her every curve, just like Celes'.

"Hey Tony we only have…" Celes stopped mid sentence and her mouth fell open. "Roman McTaggert!" she said her eyes latching hungrily onto her.

Roman looked at everyone and a mischievous smile came to her lips. "Consider it punishment to all of you." She told them.

John swallowed as he looked at her. "What did we do?"

"None of you waited to bathe with me. So there you have it." She walked over to Di and Draco and hugged them. "Oh, I missed you guys! Did you have fun? Did you do the trick I told you about? Did he do the trick?" She asked them, ignoring the lust that came from her husbands and her wife.

Di nodded with a blush.

Roman smiled and pinched Draco cheeks. "Good boy!" She cooed at him as if he was one of her own sons. "you keep her happy and we will be happy." She winked at them. "Hi, I'm Roman." She held her hand out for Adella and Tony.

Adella smiled and shook it. "I'm Adella, and this is my husband Tony."

"Its nice to meet you." Roman told them. She looked over to Celes. "Cel-Bear, you going to stand there and stare or are you going to join us?" She asked.

Celes blinked and swallowed. "Oh… uh." she blushed and stepped up to Tony. "We only had um German beer." she said softly still blushing. She handed out the rest of the drink.

"Oh! John says you have cider or something you want me to try." Di said. She knew John's pattern when it came to knowing about babies so she figured as much but didn't say anything.

"Oh!" ROman jumped up a little. "I do. I'll be back." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

Lee cleared his throat, "I think I'll help her." He said as he pulled Harry back to keep him from following Roman.

As John stood Celes used her magic to stop all three of them. "You three stay here, besides Tony wants to ask questions." she said and skipped around them and giggled not letting them go until she was in the kitchen with Roman. "That dress is not fair." she said to her.

" _You little cheat!"_ Lee sent Celes.

Roman giggled. "I told you I was going to wear red and black." She wiggled her ass to her. She reached up for the glasses and her dress rose up just under her ass. She giggled as she pushed it down. "Do you like my stockings?" She asked as she placed the cider bottle between her tights and proceeded to open the bottle of cider. She eyed Celes as she did.

Celes gave a moan. "Stop that." she said and walked over to her and took the bottle keeping eye contact and opened it and then set it on the counter and kissed Roman pressing into her. Their dresses were so skin tight it was nearly skin to skin contact. Celes shivered and moaned as she licked Roman's lips and then dipped her tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around her and sucked onto her tongue. She held her tightly and rubbed against her. She pulled back and giggled. "You started this war by wearing the blue dress. I just so happen to have a red one." She slipped out of Celes' arms and poured a few glasses of the cider. "If you are good, I'll let you touch my legs." She teased and quickly skipped out the kitchen. She smiled. "There you go." She told Di. "Its a mango flavored. I also have grape, and apple of course but I saw these and couldn't resist."

Lee, John, and Harry had a little tussle on who was going to sit next to Roman but she ended up sitting between Di and Draco. Lee grumbled as he sat down. " _Teasing wench."_ he said in the group link.

" _Why, Lee what have I ever done to be called such a thing."_ Roman asked. "So, where did you guys go on your honeymoon?" she asked Di and Draco, who was trying not to laugh.

Draco smiled. "Tuscany, my family owns a villa and my dad let us use it." He said.

Celes walked back in and glared at Roman and sat down in between Lee and John her dress going up a bit itself. _"Not cool."_ She sent Roman.

"Oh, I want to go to Italy. I really do. I even want a villa. Oh! And acres of grapes and tomatoes. I think I'll call the wine _Sensuale Donna_." She said in Italian and smiled as she winked at Celes. " _Whatever do you mean?"_ she teased.

John groaned. " _I don't mind having a Sensual Woman."_ He said through the group link as he rubbed Celes' knee. " _Damn, what is it about women in stockings?"_

" _I know."_ Lee sent back. " _Makes you want to rip them apart, don't it?"_

Celes shivered a little and nodded at the thought. She just wanted to do that. " _Tonight is going to be an interesting night."_ She sent through the link.

" _Yes, yes it is."_ Harry sent. "So Tuscany would be fun, yeah?" He said in general.

" _We can so hear you guys."_ Di sent to them with a little smile.

" _Yeah, they can so hear you. Shame on you!"_ She scolded in a teasing way. She drank more of her cider as she crossed her legs and rocked her foot.

Lee smiled. " _We blame Roman. Its all her fault."_ He said as he watched her top leg bounce. "Yeah, Tuscany sounds good. I find that I rather enjoy pasta. _Creamy_ sauce."

" _Warm_ bread." John said as he eyed Roman. _"Yeah, its all Roman's fault and we are throwing Celes into it too. She caused this."_

 _"Yeah!"_ Lee agreed.

 _"Dont blame me. I had nothing to do with this."_ Roman told them. "Wine and herbs." She added. She moaned as her mind drifted to an idle villa. One like in the paintings she has seen. The land was filled with the a vineyard and a villa right in front of it. Horseback riding, romantic dinners with candlelight and delicious wine. She sighed as she thought of it. "Yes, Italy should be our next vacation." She said. "Excuse me. Got to check on the food. It should be done soon." She told them as she walked off to the kitchen. She down the rest of her cider and then baste the turkey. When she was done with that she closed the oven and then opened a bottle of red wine. The talk of Italy had her craving wine. She hummed as she sipped it and checked on the other sides.

Celes walked into the kitchen again. "Need help? The boys are still drooling over you, so I thought I'd come in and play protector." She giggled and took Roman's wine glass and sipped some. "Oh good choice." She said of the wine.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took her wine glass back. "And no thank you. The turkey is almost done. When we take it out we will put in the rolls."

Celes nodded and removed her scarf to reveal that the dress she wore dipped down and showed a fair amount of cleavage. She smiled. "Well I'll just stand guard. I'm sure the boys will find excuses to be out here soon enough." she giggled and crossed her arms humming.

Roman chuckled. She leaned over and kissed her then kissed each swell of her breast. "Standing guard, eh?" She asked and ran her tongue up between her breasts. "Looks more like you are trying to seduce me." She giggled as she stood up straight and sipped on her wine. She skipped away from Celes so that the island was between them.

Celes shivered and giggled a little. "Yes, seducing… is it working?" she asked coyly not making a move towards Roman. She decided then and there that she would make Roman come to her.

Roman giggled as she sipped her wine. "I'm play _really_ hard to get. You have to do better than that." She winked.

Celes giggled. "Okay." she said simply and stood straighter and turned when Harry walked in.

"Oh God! Both of you now? That dress is not fair either. Take it off!" he demanded of Celes.

Celes giggled. "Right here? I don't think that would be very appropriate, what if your fanboy saw?" she teased.

Harry growled at her and shook his head. "Out!" he said.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "I was just going, apparently I have to work harder so I will be plotting and messing with John and Lee in the meantime." she giggled and strolled back out of the kitchen back to the living space and sat herself between Lee and John crossing her legs and smiling.

"Bloody hell! You too?" Lee said looking at her. He looked around and then picked Celes up. "We have guest and children here." He told her. "You or Ro."

Roman laughed as she walked out the kitchen. "You also have to try harder than that." She called over her shoulder. "Hey! Put her down."

"Not until she covers my pleasure space." He said.

"Put her down or else." She growled. "She is perfectly dressed."

Lee grumbled and sat Celes down.

Adella giggled. "I see what you were talking about." She told Di. She rubbed her legs together and blew gently onto Tony's ear.

"Woman." Tony growled.

Celes giggled. "Well I'd say I'll go put on a potato sack but theres a good chance they will that is sexy too." she joked sitting back in between Lee and John and pressing her thighs together and let her legs sit apart from the knee down.

Harry walked in with a growl and sat on the arm of the sofa that Lee, John and Celes were on and looked pouty.

Roman smiled. Yes she was gonna string them along and then leave them to find their own pleasure if the night... that was if she didn't get too tipsy. But for sure Ramon was going to visit Celes. "So tomorrow I was thinking of taking the kids ice skating. " she said as she sat in a chair and rested her chin in ger hand. "Would you like to join us or allow us to have Tony jr. For the day?"

Adella smiled and nudged Tony. "I don't see why not." He said and smiled at his wife. "I can arrange something for us."

"Great!" Roman smiled and sipped more of her wine.

Celes grinned. "Ice skating should be fun." she said. "I bet Harry falls a lot."

Harry looked over at her. "Not likely." he said a bit harshly and winced. "I mean… I can ride a broom so… how hard could ice skating be?"

Celes stiffened slightly and smiled. "Well, its not like riding a broom, my dear." she said with a wink to him.

Roman frowned and swung her foot and kicked his shin kind of hard. "It's about balance." She smiled. "I think Jude and Cel will do well. They can dance ballet."

Lee nodded. "Well, I know I'm gonna fall. I never been ice skating. What about you John?"

"Oh he's been, you forget the magic school for America is in Long Island." Di said laughing.

John blushed a little. "It uh… I skated well all night and then right before we left to head back to school I was going to get off the ice and I fell and broke my wrist." he said.

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "You'll be better this time." she encouraged. " _You know, Lee I recall someone doing some ballet for me when I had no memories…"_ she sent to him privately.

 _"And I recall the no memory person calling me fat."_ Lee told her.

Roman smiled at Di, Tony, and Adella. "Tell me, was John small, linky, and had no balance when he was younger?"

Di looked at John and smiled. "He looked very different when we were young. Less muscle. He was always tall though. Oh! And the inhaler." she said smacking her leg.

John blushed deeper. "Now lets not drudge that up." he chided to Di softly.

"Total nerd. He got too excited over his games, comics, and whatever else that was in his nerdy world out came the inhaler. Di had to threaten him a couple times so that he wouldn't become that excited and have to use his inhaler." Tony chuckled.

Roman smiled and looked at him. "I love nerds. The nerdier the better." She said as she racked him with a hot look and then looked Celes over as well.

John chuckled. "Well nine times out of ten Tabby would make her stop threatening me. Remember? 'Now Di…' she'd say and shake her head at you like you were the badest person on the planet for picking on me." he asked Di.

Di laughed. "You were so helpless." she said sarcastically. "Puh-leez you lived for when she did that."

John smiled. "Maybe a little." he shrugged and looked at Roman. "I'm pretty nerdy, Ro. You don't even know." he winked.

Celes giggled and panted slightly. "Its fun to talk nerdy to Ro." she said.

Roman smiled. "Well I haven't heard a whole lot but usually when the boys start to really pick on him I step in. I may not know a whole lot but what I do hear interests me."

Celes giggled again as her thoughts went back to the last time John was nerdy with her and she shivered. "Master Skywalker." she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well when he gets into it… there's no pulling him out." Di laughed and smiled at John.

Roman smiled bigger. "That's what you think." She sang and winked at him. "She got up again. "I'll be back."

Harry went to get up but found her couldn't.

" _Just don't, you want her to come to you… well make her work for it too."_ Celes sent and giggled. "Well, we could always have a rousing discussion about how Leto is sort of crazy and should not have become a sandworm." she said.

John looked down at her. "No, no. I'm way too mad about that. No." he said simply.

"Who... becoming a what?" Lee asked.

"Its from Dune, you wouldn't understand." John and Celes said at the same time.

Celes giggled. "I was only teasing, pick a new topic." she said nudging Lee playfully with her shoulder.

"Uh, okay." He said a little confused. He smiled over to Di. "So, about those recipes."

Di laughed. "Oh those, well those are a family secret. And I told you, you have to ask my Nonna." she said to him.

"But we are family now. It should be good and okay to tell me." He smiled.

Adella laughed. "Uh-oh. Another one trying to charm the recipes out again."

Di laughed with her cousin. "And my 'charm' you mean allow Nonna to drill Sargent him to death while he cooks the dishes. I was in the kitchen for days with Nonna when she taught me."

"I can bypass that easy." Lee smiled. "Have you met Roman, my wife?" He teased.

"No one is as bad as my Nonna. Not even Roman." Di said simply and shrugged.

Celes giggled and leaned forward. "So cannolis? If I wanted to learn to make the ones you had at the wedding… I'd have to ask your Grandmother and then have her dictate me about?" she asked.

Di shook her head. "Oh no, you'd have to ask me to ask her and then let her do that."

Lee sighed. "So not fair. I have a feeling she is going to be worst than Ro. When I first learned to cook she told me how terrible it was. On one dish she accused me of trying to kill her and she threw it away." He chuckled. "Bit she was mad then. I'm sure if she was in her right mind she wouldn't have been so harsh."

Celes glanced at Lee. "She probably would have done it in a gentler way but it still would have been harsh." she shrugged. She rested her chin in her hands and her arms pushed her breasts together. She wasn't meaning to, she was just changing positions.

John shook his head and sat her back. _"You are gonna cause some jealousy issues."_ He sent her privately.

Roman walked out the kitchen and waved a hand as the table set itself with dishes and food. "Food is done." She patted Draco on the head. "Since you just got married will you do us the honor of carving the turkey?" She asked as she sent the kids that the food was ready.

Draco nodded and stood. "I can do that." he said to her.

Celes gave a little frown and sighed. She stood, summoned a chunky white sweater and pulled it on over her dress and buttoned one of the buttons on it. "Better?" she asked but didn't bother to stay and find out if it was.

John sighed and pull her to a stop. He cupped her face and kissed her. " _I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want people staring at my sexy fiance and having impure thoughts."_ He told her privately as he rested his forehead on hers. _"We are having fun, that pretty scarf of yous was nice. You don't have to cover up completely."_ He pulled her scarf around her and took off the sweater. He just let the scarf covered the swells of her breast but left the valley between her breast show. He kissed her again. _"I love you."_

Celes gave him a smile and kissed him. "I'm sorry." she whispered and covered his hands with hers and sighed. "Thank you." she said and kissed him again.

He smiled and hugged her. The kids all filed in and found a place to sit. Lana frowned when Brax tried to sit next to Di and where his father was going to sit. She walked over to him and wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him around to where she, Bree, and Tony were going to sit.

"You are a brat." she hissed at him. "You pouted the _whole_ time and didn't even play with us. You _will_ sit with _us_." she frowned at him and pushed him over to Bree. "You can sit between me and Ree-ree. But only this _time_. Cause I _always_ sit with Ree-ree." She told him and continued to push him towards where they were going to sit.

Brax gave a little noise in his throat and let her push him. He sat down where she said but didn't involve himself in anything.

Bree looked at Brax, he was hurting her feelings by acting this way. She didn't like that he was so upset about La-La's new friend. She was a little too but she also knew La-la was happy. She gave a little sigh and looked at her plate.

Harry watched the three of them, he sensed an explosion coming. It always seemed to be drama with Lana and Bree. He sighed and sat down as they waited for Draco to carve the turkey.

Roman sat between Lee and Harry. And looked up at Draco. "Carveth the turkey-ith." She smiled.

Draco chuckled. "Yes mam." he said and started in. After he finished he passed a plate around and sat down and they all started eating. He enjoyed the gathering of family and like that the american holiday gave them the opportunity.

Celes sat eating a little food and thinking. She wasn't really paying attention to conversation. She hummed absently as she ate her green beans.

Lee talked with the people around him as he ate and drank a glass of wine. However, he kept refilling Roman's glass. He smiled as he kissed her cheek and scooted closer to her. She was going to play hard to get, he was going to even the score and get her drunk. Then she would be easy. He reached over to Celes' glass and refilled hers.

Celes had already had two glasses of wine. When Lee refilled her glass she didn't stop him. She sipped on it and nursed it throughout the rest of the meal. She found herself spacing out as she stared at Roman. Then suddenly she found herself standing in a green dress in the middle of a field. She gave a confused look and tried to stop what was happening. She sighed and looked around the field, awe the place where it seemed all her visions started. She flinched when she realized what was going to happen next and she shook her head and tried even harder to stop it. She knew the others could see and it was a happy day. She squeezed her eyes shut and just as the vision started in on the Roman part she gave a little scream and stood up at the table in the house. She looked around and blushed and took a deep breath. "Sorry." she said. "I have to…" she trailed off and left the table grabbing her wine, which she downed in one gulp and went into the kitchen shaking.

Roman stood and held onto the table as the alcohol hit her. "Whoa." She giggled. "THen she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Cel-Bear." she said softly. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and buried her face into her hair. "Talk to me, love?"

Celes gave a little growl. "You aren't suppose to see that." she whispered and picked up a bottle and filled her glass again taking a deep swig. "We can talk about it after dinner and family leaves." she said and kissed Roman.

Roman growled and pulled away. "Why won't you talk about it?" She hissed. "We all know its bothering you and that you are bearly sleeping. Why torture yourself when you can just talk about it and finally get some real sleep? And you all say I'm stubborn." She snorted as she took the bottle of wine and and poured herself another glass. "We are stronger as a unit, not individually. Of course I do often fantasize that I am all powerful." She gave a little moan as she thought back on the day she was forced to face her fears. "You know… I often think back on the day we had to save Draco. Without the horrible stuff that happened… I mean me trying to kill you all." She drank more of her winke. "That was the most power I have felt." She leaned over to her. "I liked it." She whispered.

Celes smiled a little trying not to react to the words. "I know." she whispered back and drank more wine and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it because I don't want it to be real." she said softly and hiccuped a little and then giggled. "I mean… Hi'iaka won't leave it alone. It won't happen if I just keep it to myself and pretend like everythings okay. I don't want you to blacken your soul because some woman who knows nothing about us in terrorizing us. I won't have it, no. There is another way and until I figure it out… no… I won't talk about it." she said stubbornly and finished her glass and picked up the bottle and refilled her glass again.

Roman growled at hat. "You are not blackening my soul." She told her. Her eyes softened as she looked over Celes. "Celes, do you think me pure?"

Celes didn't even hesitate. "I think of you as pure… but not in the chaste sense of the word." she said with a little smile.

She shook her head. "I am not pure. Nothing about me is pure. That is why you are my light. You keep me balanced. I told you before and time and time again. I will kill to keep us safe. I will kill to keep our family out of harms way. I will kill to protect you. There is nothing pure about that… Except for my love. Think of it this way. You are not letting me do my job." She told her. "You are hurting us more. You might as well tell Andrew to lower the shields and let Mona come in and take Cello and Zoe." she told her. "Do you want her to have them?"

Celes flinched and her eyes filled with tears. "Shut up, Roman." she whispered. "Just stop talking and asking stupid questions and saying stupid things. _I_ am your light, so it stands to reason that its my responsibility to protect _you_ from yourself." she said fiercely. "Even at the expense of losing a little sleep." she snapped picked up the bottle and started out of the kitchen.

Roman frowned as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm not stupid." She whispered. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help."

Celes gave a little sigh and sniffed and turned back to Roman and pressed her forehead to hers. "Roman, I don't think you're stupid. I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it. I love you, so much. I love you more than… a lot of things… myself even. I just want you taken care of and safe and I don't know how to do it any other way than to… prevent bad things." she shut her eyes and sagged a little. "I'm so tired Roman, not just physically, mentally. I can't do this anymore, people need to just let us live in peace. I can't… even… I'm going to wind up in a padded cell at St. Mungos. I just want it to be over so we can have a happy peaceful life with our husbands and children." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman sniffing. She shifted her face into Roman's neck.

Roman nodded and gently pulled away. "Sorry again." She told her and left the kitchen. She quickly went up the stairs and went to D's room. She just wanted to take care of her family. But the truth of the matter wasn't that she had a darkness in her. It really was because she was female. If it were Lee, Harry, or John. It would have been easier to give in and allow them to protect. Men just had that sense of protection, and gave off that vibe, and when they said something it was made into law.

Celes stood in the kitchen crying while she tried to figure out how to fix what she did. She shook her head and started to leave again.

"What did you do this time?" Harry asked as he walked her back into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Celes said defensively even though that wasn't really true.

"She is upstairs crying, what did you do?" he growled advancing on Celes so she backed into the island.

"I just won't… let her hurt Mona if it means blackening her soul." she whispered.

Harry blew out a sigh. "Why do you treat her like a doll. She's suppose to defend and protect you. She's one of your warriors." he asked.

Celes looked up at Harry sharply. "I'd do this if it was you, Lee or John too." she said to him. "I can't bare it. I can't." she said and sniffed.

Harry growled again. "Well learn to." he said harshly. "We protect you, you don't protect us. You can't that's not how it works." he said before he thought.

Celes gave a little gasp. "I'm not weak." she shoved past him and left the kitchen still clutching the bottle of wine. She heard Harry saying that's not what he meant but she didn't care. She just kept going until she came to the workroom she had put in for herself. She walked to the corner of the room and slid down the wall. "Stupid Hi'iaka." she mumbled and sniffed again and pulled her knees up and pressed her eyes to them and cried more.

Roman laid on the ground and crossed her ankles as she closed her eyes. The warmth of the wine filled her and made her a little sleepy. She opened her eyes as she saw Lee walk in. "Hi there." She smiled.

He smiled down at her. "Oh, look at what we have here. A drunk snow leopard."

"I am not drunk. I'm pleasantly happy… and warm… and good." Roman smiled.

"Oh, really?" He crawled onto the ground and straddled her body. "I bet I could have you now if I wanted to." He told her as he kissed her. "Mmm, yes, I think I could."

"No you can't." She sang and giggled.

"Oh, yes I can." He sang back. "Come on, she devil. Lets go back down stairs.

"Wait! I wanted to bring D down. I just forgot." She giggled again.

Lee chuckled and helped her to her feet. He then picked D up as he kicked his little legs. "Come on, little man. You get to meet the family and the new part of the family."

" _Oh good. I"m dressed and look sharper than you. I'm bound to get some kissing action around here."_ D told him.

Roman giggled. "I like kissing action too."

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Well there is a little of that." He took her hand and walked them down stairs. "Hey, Draco. Remember Damon?" He asked as he sat Roman down.

"He's my baby." She giggled.

Draco smiled down at Damon. "I do remember Damon." he said and touched his cheek. He got the reborn thing, Celes' daughter Venelope was the same way. He looked up at Roman with brotherly concern and touched her cheek. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Just a little disagreement with Celes. She is so concerned about saving my soul that she won't let me do my job. Its a little annoying but we will work it out." Roman told him.

Lee smiled. "She is a little drunk. You can ask her anything and she will spill her guts out to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? So if I asked what you really thought of me during school…?" he asked.

"I would say you were a fucking asshole. Couldn't stand you! I wanted so badly to kick your ass. But I promised myself I wouldn't do it because it would hurt Celes. But there were times I dreamt of ring your neck. I really enjoyed those dreams. Then Seventh year happened and Snape had me ease your mind so you could relax and sleep." She shrugged. "I kind of softened towards you. I realized you were just trying to fit in but didn't know how and then you took the mark and found yourself in a bad situation. So in actuality I started to soften towards you sixth year… was it sixth year that you were supposed to kill Dumbledore? Oh, I knew that whole plan. Poor Snape."

Draco sighed and smiled a little at Roman. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Thank you." he said to her softly and then stepped away and put an arm around Di. "So… is Celes coming back too?" he asked.

Lee shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably not. She tends to be a little _over_ emotional when she is drunk and then upset on top of it." He shrugged. "But I can go get her. I'll just talk to her until she finally gets out of her head."

"Baby." Roman said as she wiggled her fingers and took D from Lee. "Come on, lets go and give you a taste of real food." she cooed at him.

Draco smiled and followed Roman glancing up the stairs and then he and Di went with Roman.

Lee climbed the stairs and spread his magic out and found Celes. He knocked on the door and poked his head in. "There you are." He smiled. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to her rolled up body and sighed. "Why are you up here alone?"

"Apparently I'm not aloud to protect the four of you. Only you can protect me. So I thought I'd lock myself away and make the job easier." she said with a little bite in her voice she sniffed and wiped her cheeks again. She hadn't drank more wine at all just started at the bottle thinking about it.

Lee sat on the ground in front of her. "You know," He told her. "It would make it easier however, that's not how we work. You know that."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes again and pressed her lips together. "I know." she said her voice catching. "I'm so… tired and upset." she said after clearing her voice. "I can't stop what's going to happen. I'm weak."

"Celes Nicole Diggory." Lee frowned at her. "You are not weak. You know better than that." He looked at her. "However, its not up to you to change something." He sighed as he scooted closer. "We had a deal. You were supposed to tell Roman about your visions. The both of you were to work things out. Now, if you don't tell her I'm going to make Noah stop giving you the potions. You know me, Celes. There are no secrets between us. And I mean all five of us. This relationship can't work if there are secrets."

Celes sighed and looked at him and considered not saying anything but she was just too tired and needed to get it out. "Roman has to become the soul eater to neutralize Mona." she whispered.

He looked at her and sighed. "Is that all?"

Celes looked at him sharply. "Look I know I told you it would be good, it would release Mona… but Roman having to do that… it takes a piece of her." she said and sat herself up wiping her cheeks again. "I just… I couldn't bare it, she gives up pieces of herself. You all do… and you do it for me…. for the kids." she pulled her legs to her chest and shook her head. "I just don't see… any other way and its killing me inside."

"You are being stubborn." He told her. "You are being so… _over_ protective. Now tell me, has Roman told you it takes pieces of her soul or are you just assuming it does?"

Celes looked at him and deflated a little. "I… I'm just assuming." she whispered. "But I know so much about her magic… it just… doesnt it make sense?" she asked. "Haven't you ever seen the journals? The soul eater fills up four of them alone." she shook her head. "That's not the point… I am being too over protective… but shouldn't I be?"

"Want to know what I think?" He asked her as he scooted closer to her. "I think you are doubting your ability of being her light. Yes the journals do talk about her magic and how she can become dark, how it can take her over. But there is one small, and _very_ important part that I have seen and read."

Celes looked up at him and sniffed as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. How did he always know?

"A soul eater can only be consumed by its own darkness if it don't have its Light. Celes, you are strong in your light and in your love. Sometimes you are so strong you tend to be overly emotional with it. But you know what? I think the reason you are so strong is because Ro's darkness is just as strong. Ever since the Nogitsune and we faced her fear and saw what her darkness could really do, I think Ro has became a little accepting of things. She knows who she is and what she is. She also knows what she is capable of. But the fact that she knows you are with her to balance that out makes her even stronger. No one. Not one of the people we have come against knows the real extent of her powers except for one person. And I think that was the Nogitsune. But her love is just as strong." He leaned over and wiped some of her tears. "If she can be confident in herself and know that you will always be there for her, don't you think you owe it to her to be just as confident in yourself?"

Celes looked at him and nodded sniffing again. "Yes." she said softly and shut her eyes a minute. "I'm sorry." she said. "I… you're right. I just need to be kicked in the ass. I just want to be safe and happy with the people I love. And if that means…" her voice caught she just couldn't say it. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Can we start over? Lets just start this day over. Happy day."

Lee smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well that is up to your frame of mind. Roman has decided to start over… but then again she seems to have a two second rebound when she is drunk." He chuckled. "Come on, Draco wants your company." He kissed her and stood up. "And Tell Roman what's going on. Geez woman, you need a good night sleep." He teased and helped her up.

Lana cornered Brax in one of the rooms. "What is going on with you?" She frowned at him as she tapped her boot covered foot impatiently. "You haven't been playing with us. Why are you upset?" She asked him. Bree and Tony were in the other room playing with each other.

"You're mine, not his!" Brax said. "You and Bree are mine and I don't like sharing."

"No, Ree-ree is mine and I'm hers." She said sounding and feeling confused.

Brax sighed. "Yes and _both_ of you are my girls. I don't like Tony." He said. "I want it the way it was."

"You can't." She told him. "You can't like or not like Tony. You haven't even played with him."

Brax frowned and then looked at his toe. "But..." He looked at her. "Fine. If it will make you happy I will try." He said.

Lana hit his arm. "You hurt Ree-ree. I don't like you right now. So you play with Ree-ree and tomorrow you can play with Tony." She told him as she gave him punishment. "I should hit you again for hurting Ree-ree."

Brax frowned. "You're the one who made a new friend and forgot about her at the wedding. I didn't hurt her. You did." He said and went back into the room with Bree and Tony and sat down next to Bree and poked her side.

Bree giggled and hugged him happily. "Where's La-la?" She asked.

"Coming." He said and smiled at Tony. "So... You're Italian huh?"

Lana came back into the room and glared at Brax. She didn't forget about Ree-ree. THey were all having fun. Just because she was sleeping didn't mean she had to sit with them while they slept. She was having fun.

Tony smiled. "Yes!" He told Brax. "Mama and Papa take me to Italy on vacations. Its fun. I was telling Bree and Lana they should come with us. You want to come?"

"Yeah! My grandpa who I don't know very well owns a house there." He smiled. "Or that's what Papa says anyways."

"Perfect! Then we can go on the horses and I can show you around!" He smiled brightly at them. "Would you like that?" He asked Bree and Lana.

Bree nodded. She found she really liked Tony. She was happy. "That would be fun!"

Lana nodded. "That sounds really fun." She said as she handed Bree a brush to brush the doll's hair.

Bree took the brush and hummed to herself as she brushed the dolls hair. She was okay for now. She was still upset because there was someone else to take Lana's attention away but she was still okay. "So we should ask to go."

Lana watched Bree as she leaned back on the bed and crossed her legs. She rocked her feet as she looked back at her boots she loved so much. Her mind filled with Brax's last words and she hated that he said them. She felt angry at him. She didn't forget. She really didn't forget.

Tony nodded, "Yep and then we can come and pick you up or your can come and meet us. Oh! Or you can fly on a hippogriff." He giggled at the thought of it.

"Dad had hippogriff when he was younger." Lana said. "He said he rode him once and it was awesome!"

"My Papa says that the hippogriff hurt him but that he was being dumb so it made sense." Brax shrugged and looked at Lana. Sometimes he wished so hard that he could be connected to her. He tried for the billionth time to send her something. He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, he felt on the outside when Bree and Lana started talking like that and he just wanted to be apart of it. " _I didn't mean it. I wasn't nice either."_ he tried and sighed and then smiled at Tony again.

Tony smiled and pulled Lana's feet to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked in alarm as she tried to pull her feet back.

"Don't worry. I want to show you a trick papa showed me." He said. "Look at this." He told the others.

Lana frowned as she tried to pull away again.

"If you move I'll sit on you." Tony told her as he looked her straight in the eyes to show that he meant it. In just the couple of hours that he had played with her and met her he already knew her buttons and one of the main ones was that she didn't like to be touch or held down.

Lana stiffen and gave a little growl. "Fine!" she snapped.

Tony smiled, "Good." He held one of her boots and drew a flower with his fingers. After a few minutes it appeared on Lana's boot. It had a green stem and pink petals. "There, you see."

Bree gasped. "Ooo pretty." she said. She really liked flowers but then she frowned and crawled over and took Lana's feet from Tony. "No more though." she said and crawled up and wrapped her arms around Lana.

Tony frowned. "Why? Do you want one? I can give make you one too." He picked up the doll she was playing with and put a small flower on its cheek. "See? They go away though. The next day that is. Papa showed me so when I want to draw I can use the walls. Mama was mad the first time she saw all the drawings. She said I'm not supposed to draw on walls but Papa said it goes away so mama said it was okay."

Bree nodded. "You can draw, like Noah and Diamond?" she asked still holding onto Lana.

"I'm okay." He shrugged. "I can do a lot of things but Papa says I need to hide them from mama or we will both be in trouble." He giggled and placed a finger over his lips as he told the secret.

Bree smiled bigger. "La-La and I can do a lot of things too." she said. "Look!" she held out her hand and a little flower appeared in it. "Mama taught me how to do that."

"I can do this." Lana held out her hand and little dancing figure made of fire appeared. But she made it quickly go away when Bree have a little squeal. It was all their secret but they all knew that fire was bad so Bree had told her not to do that unless their parents was around.

"Oh, that's cool." Tony said as he scooted closer. He took the flower and looked at Lana. "Do it again. Does it hurt? Do you get burned?" He asked.

Bree shook her head. "No, and we don't like to have her do that without our parents around. Mummy says Lana is still little and still has to learn control." she said to Tony.

Brax watched the three of them bond over their special talents and wondered what his were. He'd never shown any really and he didn't even know if he had magic, his mother hadn't had magic. He sighed a little and stood. "I'm going to go get dessert." he announced and started out of the room.

"Oh! I want dessert too!" Lana said as her mind switched to sweets. It was one of the things she got excited about." She bounced and tried to get from under Bree. She giggled with Bree as she bounced Bree.

Bree giggled. "Me too! Chocolate!" she sang and kissed Lana's cheek and bonced off the bed and followed Brax out. She walked up next to him and looked at him. "You'll have magic, just give it time." she said softly.

Brax smiled. "Maybe I will… but probably not Bree." he said and took her hand for comfort.

Bree smiled. "You will, I know it." she said and skipped along next to him as the four of them headed to the dessert table that was set up.

Celes looked up when the four kids came in and smiled at them. She sat on the couch in between Roman and Lee not really involving herself in the conversation. Not because she didn't want to just because they were talking about something that didn't pertain to her really. And the boys were picking on Roman again.

Luke quietly crawled behind the four kids and then gave a loud growl. "You are going to the dessert table, aren't you?" He asked as he chased them.

Lana screamed and ran with Bree around the couch.

"Lukie, the sugar monster is gonna eat us!" Lana screamed.

Roman giggled as she watched the kids and held D in her arms.

Tony watched the older boy named Luke chase Bree and Lana. When they came around he jumped in front of Luke. "Hi-ya!" he said and punched him in the nuts.

Luke groaned as he fell on his knees and held himself. "Bloody hell, kid!" he groaned.

"Anthony Luciano Bernardi Junior.." Adella scolded as she stood up and her Italian accent seeped into her voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You don't hit people."

Tony winced as he looked up at his mother. "But he was chasing the girls." He defended.

"He is their brother!" She looked and Luke and at Roman, Lee, and Celes. "I am so sorry. He is the only child. But that's not an excuse either. I'm sorry." She thumbed Tony's arm. "Apologize."

"Sorry." He told Luke.

"Yeah… fine kid…" He groaned.

Celes winched. " _Smoosh, do you need me or Papa maybe to look at it?"_ she sent him privately for discretion.

" _This is crap."_ he groaned to his parents, too hurt to care. " _I haven't even gotten the chance to use it and I've been assaulted."_

Roman gave a giggled that turned into a cough.

Lana tapped on Harry's arm as she continued to watch her older brother on the ground. "Dad." She whispered.

Harry leaned down to Lana. "Yes, my little Hawaiian flower?" he asked her just as quietly."

Celes smiled at Luke and did something she rarely did in front of people. She sent her healing magic out through Luke's body and fixed anything that may have been harmed. " _Better?"_ she sent him looking at him.

" _Just my pride."_ He said.

Lana looked up at her dad with excitement. "Will you teach me to fight so I can do that?" She asked.

Harry gave a little cough and then just laughed. "I can, if your mum says its alright." he said nodding.

Roman also laughed. "Oh, Lord. That's my girl. Just like me." She shook her head as she stood up and helped Luke stand up. "Come on, Lukie, lets get you some ice cream. You have experienced something traumatic."

"Ice cream because of pain. I can do that." Luke said. He looked at Tony and gave a growl. "You little…" he trailed off. "I"m going to get you back for that." He told him good naturally.

Tony Senior gave a chuckle. "Sorry about that, I've been teaching him how to defend himself." He pushed Tony over to Luke and Roman. "Go on, you need exposure to new people."

"Ice cream!" Lana said as she ran around and followed Roman and Luke. "Do we have chocolate? Me and Ree-ree want chocolate."

Lee chuckled, "Well, that was new."

Adella looked at Luke with concern. "Will he be okay?" She asked. "God, I am so embarrassed." She frowned at her husband and socked his arm. "This is all your fault."

Tony Senior laughed, "Me? He was simply protecting the girls." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry about that."

Abraxas stood tall in front of them. "That's not his job. Its mine." he said and went into the kitchen.

Celes sighed. "His pride is a little wounded but he's okay. Its alright Adella, our blood inspires that in people who care for us."

"I see. You all have such a large family. I like it. Di and I were in a large family. Sometimes it was just so overwhelming for me. So I told myself I would have a small family when I got married." She sighed and shook her head. "I think Tony needs a sibling."

Celes smiled at her and leaned forward resting a hand on her knee. "If you spend enough time here he will have one." she said. "And honestly, its just fun." she wiggled her eyebrows and sat back. "Isn't it boys?" she asked them and crossed her legs bouncing her foot.

Lee chuckled. "Yes it is."

Adella smiled, "I know what you mean. I feel the energy in here. I don't know how you all can be around each other. Its so insane. Its taking me a lot to not drag my husband to the bathroom and have him there."

"Really?" Tony asked as he sat up a little.

"Not gonna happen." She told him.

He chuckled. "Wishful thinking."

Harry chuckled. "Well I wouldn't be surprised." he said.

Celes smacked his knee. "Behave."

Lee and John chuckled.

"Harry is our wild man of the group. He can be a bad influence… especially on Ro." Lee teased.

John snored. "Ro is a bad influence on her own self. She thinks of something, weighs it out, and if it gets her what she wants she does it." He smiled. "I love it."

Lee shook his head. "You would."

Celes giggled. "He like to walk on the edge. Laughing in the face of danger and all that." She teased John.

"Hey! He's not the only one!" Harry pointed out.

"You thrill seek for different reasons my Harry Potter." Celes retorted.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah. You are more of a thrill seeker. I can do a little thrill seeking but for the most part I'm more of the cautious one. I blame Celes." he teased.

"Oy! You come by it all on yer own Lee Jordan!" Celes said accent thickening.

"Says the one that found a reason to scold me and put me on restriction from Roman." He smiled.

John chuckled. "I heard stories, Celes. I think he may have a point." He teased and winked at her.

Roman came back with a little ice cream and fed it to Damon. "Who has a point?"

Damon made a sound between a moan and a giggle. He kicked his feet in delight as she sucked on the little ice cream her was given from the spoon. " _Mum is a dream. She gave us the ice cream."_ he sang in the link and opened his mouth for more.

Lee shook his head. "Hence why Celes made me be the careful one."

Celes pouted. "I do not like any of you. No, no touching for you." She declared and looked at Roman. "They are picking on me." She complained.

"What?" Roman asked and looked at the men. "No picking on the Celes. Or D and I will have to regulate. Isn't that right?"

Damon swung his arms and kicked his feet. _"Yeah! Leave the mama alone! I'm finally free to be out and about and its gonna be on like Donkey Kong!"_ He declared as he gave a little scream.

"Oh really?" Lee asked. He smiled as he looked at the little boy with ice cream all over his mouth. "I think I may have an advantage over you. Cause someone is eating ice cream and is getting messy. A bath mat be in order."

Damon stiffened and looked over at Ler in wide eyes. His little bottom lip poked out and trembled. He started to become fussy.

"Really Lee? So mean. You know he don't like baths." She sighed as she adjusted him and wiped his mouth. "Look all clean. Nothing to worry about. Dont let the mean old Romanian bully you." She cooed at him and fed him more ice cream. "For punishment you can sleep with mummy. We will kick daddy out the bed. Won't we?" She cooed at him.

Lee gave a growl. "Oh no you will not."

"Say yes we will daddy. Cause you are a mean daddy and will be punished." She giggled.

Damon giggled as he kicked his feet and ate more ice cream. "Mmm-mmm." He moaned. " _Mum and me are gonna sleep in the same bed. Daddy has to sleep somewhere else."_ He sang.

Lee growled. "She devil and spawn."

Celes looked up at Lee and grinned. "Look who got in trouble. Ha-ha!" She said.

"Well where do you think he'll sleep instead Cel?" Harry asked.

Celes snorted. "You two can have a cuddle session I'll take photos and build a collage on a wall in the house of it." She quipped back smugly with a giggle.

Lee shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Roman laughed, "Yeah right. We all know you like to snuggle. You are my Snuggle bug." She cooed at him and pinched his cheek. "Besides, Celes showed me the last time you snuggled with Harry you were sick. I seen the picture. You two are so cute!"

John laughed. "Memo to self do not sleep in the same bed unless the girls are in it."

Lee grumbled as he sat back on the couch and crossed his legs. "I don't snuggle."

Adella smiled and giggled. "It sounds fun. So let me get this straight. Celes you are married to Harry and Ro is married to Lee, but yet you all are comfortable with each other. I mean enough to trade husbands and to invite a third."

Roman laughed. "At first it was difficult. But yes, Technically I married Lee in Hogwarts. In my magic the women mark their mates. I so happen to mark Lee. Then Celes married Harry and through that he married me. Cause I wasn't going to let Celes go. She balances me out. Then when Lee and I finally had our wedding he married Celes through me. Then something happened where my magic somehow filled all of us and Harry and Lee ended up with both our mating marks. So Harry is as much mine as Lee is Celes'." she said.

"Then I came along." John said. "And things really got interesting. It was rocking at first but we seem to have it down pretty much. Ro has marked me first then Celes marked me. However, Celes and I are going to get married this April coming up." He smiled.

Celes beamed. "And Ro and I had an official ceremony a few years back so we are married too." she added and leaned her head on John's bicep and reached out and patted Lee's knee. " _I'll be good… I won't take any pictures if you decide to cuddle with Harry. But you are a cuddler. Its what we like about you… well one of the things we like about you."_ she sent Lee and hummed to herself.

Harry shook his head. "We can be complicated, the five of us. And I think sometimes we confuse the hell out of the people around us. But this is our lives and it works for us…quite well actually." he shrugged.

Adella smiled, "I like it. Well, not for me but I like that you all found each other and can work together to have a happy life. I can't imagin how hard it can me. Its sometimes hard for me when there is only me and my husband." She smiled and leaned into him.

"Well marriage isn't always easy. You have to work hard for it. And we figured out if its worth having it's worth working hard for it." Lee smiled as he rubbed Roman's back. "We aren't perfect but do love each other."

"Above all I believe that if you love enough and are willing to put yourself out there and fight for it anything you want is possible. I believe in the power of love…" Celes shrugged with a little smile.

"She _is_ the power of love." Harry said definitively and looked at Celes with a tender smile.

Adella smiled, "I like that." She looked up at her husband lovingly.

Tony Senior smiled and kissed her. "So, is that how you got Di tied up?" He teased.

Draco choked on his drink. "What?" he asked as he pounded his chest to dislodge the liquid.

Di laughed and patted Draco's back. "I think he means how did I get to this point, yes Tone?" she asked her cousin.

He smiled, "Yeah. No guy has ever caught the attention of our Di, until you."

Draco smiled a little at that and looked down at Di and rubbed his nose against hers. "She helped save my life." he said softly. "And helped me heal."

Di wrinkled her nose and reached up and ran her thumb over his cheekbone their foreheads still pressed together. "We healed each other. I didn't think I'd find anyone to care and love as much as I did Tabby… but I did." she said softly.

Draco kissed her and the room disappeared. "I love you." he said against her lips.

"I love you too." Di whispered back and smiled a little. "We are causing a spectacle."

"Let em watch." Draco said and kissed her again.

Celes watched for a few seconds and sighed with a smile. She wrapped her arms around John's and could feel the love in the room. It was like a warm blanket wrapping them all up. She loved that feeling.

"And this is the stuff Celes feeds off of." Roman teased. She wiped D's mouth and he fussed a little but she held him tight until it was cleaned. "Its either I wipe your mouth or lick it clean. You pick."

" _Wipe away, wipe away."_ D told her and held still for her.

"I don't know what's wrong with my kids. They think me licking them is the worst thing in the world. Brax is the only one that is okay with it and he don't belong to me." Roman sighed and shook her head.

Celes laughed. "Jude even had PTSD." she said and shook her head. "Its cute when she goes after their little ice cream faces."

Harry chuckled. "It is. Although I think desserts are best with the big S word." he said for discretion since he stepped over the line of innuendo with that phrase.

Roman giggled, "Oh, yes. I agree. I love desserts better that way too." She smiled and rubbed her nose against D's and cooed at him. She was deprived of doing things like this so she was going to spoil him with her attention. She rained kisses all over his face. She giggled as Damon did.

Celes watched them proudly, Damon was their baby and she just loved that fact. She was so proud and happy about him. She was also glad she could design a proper shield to protect Damon. It would fade over time but for now it would stay firmly wrapped as he learned to control his ability.

Lark walked in with Evie who was holding Zoe in her arms. "Mama, Zoe is demanding attention from you and Daddy." he said.

Celes smiled up at Lark and held out her arms. When Evie place Zoe there she looked down at her daughter and sighed and then back up at her son. "Have you written to your father? He's going to want to know your plan for the holidays." she asked.

Lark smiled. "Uh, no not yet. I'll do it later." he said.

"Now, Alaric." Celes said gently.

"Yeah, Lark, now like I said you should." Evie said poking his side making him edge away as it tickled him.

"Awe, fine… woman." he growled at her and pushed Evie out of the room and she could be heard giggling the whole way up to the second floor.

" _Zoe the hot head._ " Damon said as he leaned over and looked at her. " _Yep still short."_

" _Being short is cute, Damon the menace."_ Zoe sent defiantly and kicked her legs a little and looked over at him.

" _If you say so."_ he teased.

Roman shook her head and passed Damon to John. "I'll be back. I need more wine and something sweet myself.

" _Oh, the mammoth of papa. You know, I can see the top of the world when I'm with you."_ Damon said.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not that tall." he said to Damon.

Celes snorted. "You're a friggen skyscraper." she looked down at Zoe again. "Huh Zoebird? Papa is a skyscraper." she cooed at her and rubbed her little belly.

" _Drewy is too, I like it."_ Zoe sent happily. " _Tall is good for them and short if good for us Mama."_ she gave a little giggling sound and paused when she heard herself make the noise it was her first time.

Celes smiled down at her bigger. "Laughing, that's good." she said and kissed Zoe's little forehead.

" _Daddy!"_ Zoe said and reached her little arms out to Lee.

Lee smiled and took her hand and shook it a little. "Hi, pretty bird." He smiled.

Roman walked back into the room as Andrew walked in. "Ah, there you are. You gonna eat? There is a lot left." she said as she sipped her wine.

"Maybe a little later, I am sustained for now." he said and stood behind the couch Celes sat on with Zoe.

Celes looked back up at him. "Statue much?" she asked him.

Andrew looked down at her. "Just staying close, is this too close?" he asked.

Celes gave an irritated sigh. "A little." she said and he stepped back. Celes sighed again and turned back around.

Lee chuckled, "Go eat, mate."

"Yeah, eat. You are so skinny. If you sustain any more you are going to disappear." Roman teased.

Andrew looked at them and then sighed. "Ill be back." he said to Zoe.

Zoe kicked her legs. " _Ill be here!"_ she sang happily to him.

Andrew left the room chuckling a little.

"Still think it needs to be taken back." Celes grumbled.

Harry didn't get why she was so upset about it, Jude was Val's lifemate and she was okay with that. It irritated him. He gave a tiny growl at the thought of irritation with Celes.

Celes felt the irritation from Harry and handed Zoe to Lee and stood. "I'll be back." she said and left the living room quickly.

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "So, what do you two do around here to pass the time?" he asked Adella and Tony Sr.

They smiled. "Well, I stay at home with Tony on my off season." Tony said. "I play for the American Quidditch team."

"And I work at the bakery shop. But when we are together we do the regular muggle thing. There is so much to do here. Shows _every_ where. Even the off broadway shows. The food around here is good too. Tony Jr enjoys Coney Island. So we usually hang around there."

"Oh, Coney Island. I want to go there." Roman smiled. She poked at Zoe's belly.

Lee smiled. "I know the girls want to go to shows."

"And shopping!" Roman sang. "Lots and lots of shopping!" She gasped. "Speaking of!" She jumped up and ran out the room in her excitement.

"Uh… yes so Coney Island. Sounds like we may have to plan a trip there when we come back when its warmer yeah?" Harry asked.

Celes walked back in with a glass of wine and sat down with a smile. "Roman looked excited, what's going on?"

"Not sure. She said she wanted to go shopping and then jumped up and ran out." Lee said and bounced Zoe a little.

"Coney Island is year round you don't have come back when its hot." Adella told Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Hawaiian, we tend to not like the cold. Isnt that right Peaches?" he nudged John.

John chuckled, "Yeah that's us."

Roman came back into the room with a stack of ads. "I was going through these earlier. I can't believe I forgot! We need to go to the stores and start getting in line." She said passing Celes some ads.

"Oh, no you're not." Lee said and passed Zoe to Harry. He leaned over and pulled the ads away from Roman and Celes. "You are drunk and the other one is drinking. Who knows what trouble you two will get yourself in." He waved his hand and the ads disappeared.

"I'm not drunk!" Roman said indignantly. "I want to go shopping."

Celes gave a pout and summoned them back. "Oh! We should go to Saks Fifth avenue!" she squealed. "I'll get my jacket." she sang jumping up to leave the room.

Lee took the ads and ran after Celes. He scooped her up and sat her down on his lap. "I said no."

Celes pushed on his chest and made an effort to get away and reached for Roman. "Big mean caveman!" she giggled and kept trying to crawl out of his lap.

Harry chuckled. "He has a point, we don't need two drunk wives out on the town." he said.

"What?" Roman said as she stood. "We are grown ass women and we can do what we want. We don't need controlling men telling us what to do, how to do, and when to do. Thank you very much." She said and pulled Celes out of Lee's hold. "My wife, my time, and we are going shopping. Watch the kids."

Lee jumped up. "Oh no you two aren't!" he said. He waved a hand and the house was locked down. "No one leaves or comes in until I say."

Celes stopped what she was doing and turned to Lee and looked at him. "Lee…" she didn't feel the need to threaten him. She walked over to him. "Why don't you want us to shop? Its black friday tomorrow we could knock all the Christmas shopping out for the kids." she said and touched his chest.

"Because you two are not going to be in my line of sight. Both of you are not thinking well and I need to watch you." He told her. "Besides we have guests."

Celes looked at them and sighed and turned to Roman. "He's right, but maybe we could go pick some lines tonight after the festivities?" she asked her.

"I get a little tipsy and then its the end of the world. Can't go anywhere, can do anything, and is locked down." Roman complained as she sat down. "D and I are definitely sleeping together. YOu are officially kicked out of the bed tonight."

Lee shook his head as he sat down and pulled Celes to sit down next to him. He took Zoe from Harry and made Celes hold her. "Hold your baby and be happy."

Adella smiled, "It's okay, we should be going anyways."

"What? But we…" Tony trailed off as he recognized the look his wife was giving him. "Yeah, we should be going. So, uh, we will come by tomorrow to drop of Tony Jr for ice skating, yes?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, we are going to ice skate tomorrow." Roman smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Celes looked at them for a minute and took in their body language. "You know… we could keep Tony overnight." she offered hoping no one would protest.

" _Really, we are taking in more kids?"_ Lee asked.

Adella shook her head. "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to do that. I mean, you are all great but its about comfort. Besides, he has his things at home that he needs." She shrugged. "You a little has to have his special pillow." She smiled. "But thank you."

Celes smiled. "Alright." she said and stood as Zoe yawned. "I'll go send the kids in." she said and left the room to do that.

Harry smiled a little. "She just loves kids, she'd take in every child on the planet if we let her." he said to them.

Adella smiled as she stood with Tony. "That is great, but I'm quite fond of my boys. Even if they both drive me crazy."

The kids came running in. "Mama says we have to come in here." Bree said. She skidded to a stop in front of Lee and ran into his knees with a little oof.

Lee picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Well, Toy and his parents are getting ready to leave." he told her.

"Oh," Lana said. She hugged Tony and then crawled up on the couch and then onto Harry's lap. "When are you guys coming over again?" she asked Adella and Tony Senior."

"We will be back tomorrow. You mothers said that they will be taking you ice skating."

"Are we really?" Lana asked.

"Yes we are." Roman told her.

Harry smiled. "See little Lana?" he asked her.

Brax stood next to Di clutching her pant leg. "Do I get to go too, Mama?" he asked her softly.

Di looked down at him and nodded. "I don't see why not."

Tabby and Vinny ran in and Vinny ran straight to Roman pulling Tabby along. "See, hes mine. Isn't he wonderful?" she asked her.

Tabby giggled. "Yes." she said and crawled up into Draco's lap humming to herself.

Roman shook her head as she rocked D to sleep. Vinny was already setting claims on Damon. It was cute. She just wished she could have a little more time before she did. Kinda like how she knew she had time before Danger and Miles and James and Rain would claim each other. She sighed as she looked down at Damon and watched him fall asleep. "Too grown for your own age." She said to her self.

"So tomorrow we go ice skating." Tony said as he pulled on his coat. "I can teach you girls everything I know about it. I know a lot. You to Brax."

Brax smiled. "Okay! You know, I think we are going to be good friends." he said decidedly.

Bree giggled. "I want to look pretty when I ice skate! Like on the tv during the olympics." she said.

"Its too cold for that." Lana said as she shook her head.

Tony smiled, "You can wear tights and a skirt. I've seen other girls do that."

Bree smiled at Tony and looked at Lana. "Or jeans and a sweater since you like pants better." she suggested happily.

Tony shook his head. "You both should wear tights and a skirt. Or i've seen some girls wear the legging things, with thick socks, and and dress. Oh! And I have extra ear covers. I'll bring them when I come over tomorrow." he looked up at his parents. "I'm ready."

Adella smiled and picked him up. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. We will see you tomorrow."

Tony senor smiled, "And dinner was great!"

Harry stood hoisting Lana onto his hip. "It was great to meet you." he said bouncing Lana a little.

Lana giggled as she held onto Harry. "Bye!"

Once they were gone Harry set Lana down. "Go play." he said to her and patted her head.

Celes came downstairs without Zoe. She also took her shoes off so she just had on the dress now. She pulled her hair around the front and smiled. "Did they leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, they left." Lee said as he stood and stretched. "You know, you two have a room here too." He told Draco and Di.

Draco gave a little surprised look. "Really?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him. "Draco Malfoy when are you going to learn you are family?" she asked.

"I guess you'll all have to keep reminding me." he chuckled and took Di's hand. "Um where?"

Roman smiled, "Up the stairs down the hall fourth room to your right. And we put up the silencing spells in the room just in case you want to be extra noisy." She winked.

Di blushed as Draco drug her off.

Celes giggled and picked up her glass of wine she'd left and sipped it. "So… what are we doing this evening?" she asked them all.

Harry chuckled. "I'm open for anything."

Roman hummed as she continued to rock Damon. She was perfectly content. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed." She said as she got up and went on her way to the room she and Lee shared.

Lee smiled, "Well, I've been kicked out the room. Anyone willing to snuggle with me?"

"I like to snuggle." Celes giggled and set her wine down.

Harry chuckled. "I think I'll go get some paperwork ready for McPotter. Don't want to get caught in a compromising position so Celes can take pictures." he winked and kissed Roman and then Damon's forehead. He walked over and kissed Celes then went up stairs.

"Guess that leave me or Celes." John chuckled looking at Lee.

"Oh, well now how am I ever going to choose?" He chuckled. "How about we both snuggle with Celes? I don't mind being caught in a compromising position with her." He winked at her.

Celes giggled and looked at them and shivered and thought about what had happened earlier. "Oh, go ahead and start without me boys I'll be along soon. I got to talk to Ro." she said to them and kissed them both leaving a little lasting moan for each.

John chuckled. "Come on." he said to Lee.

Celes sighed and climbed the stairs and then tapped on the door of the room she felt Roman in and poked her head in. "Hey, can I talk to you a minute."

Roman looked up at her. "Sure." She told her as she was in the middle of changing her clothes. Daman was laying in the middle of the bed with pillows around him.

Celes bit her lip and stepped into the room and looked down at the floor and then at the bed. "You're going to spoil him, I want a turn too." she said softly.

Roman looked over to Celes and chuckled. "You can have a turn. But you are going to be sleeping with The others tonight, right?"

Celes nodded. "John and Lee." she said and turned back to Roman. "Roman, what if I'm not good enough to pull you back this time. What if… my light isnt enough?" she asked her in a rush.

Roman paused and looked at her. At first she wasn't understanding what she was talking about and then it clicked. "You are so silly." She pulled her night gown over her and shimmied out of her stockings. "You have _always_ pulled me out. And don't worry about it. I'm strong enough to resist my darkness. I have before." She tossed her stockings and her dress into hamper. "If that is what you are worried about, you shouldn't be. I mean come on, Celes. When I was pregnant with Hail you pulled me out and you were able to keep me and Hail. Then when I gave birth you kept your light with Hail the whole time. You still had plenty to go around for me and John. Why are you doubting yourself?" She asked.

Celes looked down at the floor. "Because in the vision after you… you know to Mona… you stay dark." she whispered and flinched as the image ran through her head again. "And it scares me to lose you, and… you scare me when you're dark." she felt so ashamed of that fact like she was letting Roman down by being afraid of it.

Roman walked over to her and lifted her chin. She looked into her blue eyes with her yellow ones. "Its okay to be scared. After what happened in Sune's head I can understand your fear. But Celes. You are stronger than your fear. You have to realise that. You have always been stronger than your fear. You love me, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, and that's why I'm holding you so tightly." she said softly.

"You can't do that, Celes. You will only push me further away. If you love something so much you have to have the courage to let it go and believe that it will return to you. Haven't I always returned to you?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Even when you died… for real not the first time." she said softly.

Roman smiled, "Yes, I came back, didn't I?" She brushed some of her tears away. "I always come back."

Celes nodded. "I'm sorry I picked a fight with you earlier." she said.

"Its okay… well not okay, but I now know you were scared." She sighed. "Celes, I want you to talk to me about everything. All your fears. I'm not going to barge in on your memories and pluck them out. I mean I will if I have to but its wrong and everyone should have their own privacy."

Celes nodded. "I will, I thought I was protecting you." she said with a sheepish smile.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Silly bear." She kissed her gently. "I like when you protect me but I'm not a doll. Of course I can dress like a doll if you would like me too." She giggled and crawled into the bed. She pulled Damon close to her. She smiled as she ran a gentle hand over her son. She was filled with such joy and just wanted to hold him as closely as possible. He had dark hair and her skin town. She knew he would be tall. Then he chose to have have Celes' eyes. She smiled over at Celes. "We made a beautiful baby."

Celes watched them and nodded. "We did." She sniffed a little. "I love him so much I feel like my heart might burst sometimes. I'm glad I could give you the ability to touch him without him being sensitive. My little boy." She said. She really did feel like a proud father when she looked at Damon and he was all hers and Romans. That made her so happy.

Roman giggled as she watched Damon suck on his tongue. He was really cute. She knew if he wasn't mated he would have all the girls flocking to him. Roman sighed as she rolled over and watched Celes. "Thank you for that. I would say you have no idea how much that means to me but you do." She smiled.

"I do. I really do." Celes stepped over to the bed and kissed Damon leaning over Roman and then kissed her. "I love you, sleep well." she smiled at her and then pulled the blanket over them and turned and left the room. She smiled and waved her hand and she was wearing a little nightgown that stopped mid thigh and had little lace straps, in green. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked to the group room. She stopped in the doorway. "Hello boys."

Lee stopped talking and looked over to Celes. "Finish your talk with Ro?" he asked.

"Yes, I should be good to sleep through the night." she said and hopped across the floor and then into the bed on her knees. She bounced a little. "Alright snuggle bunnies, lets snuggle… hold on not bunnies." she shivered. "Never bunnies." she frowned.

Lee chuckled. "You and your bunnie phobia. They're not that bad. They really aren't."

"Hoppy legs, twitching noses, do I need to go over this again?" she giggled a little with a blush and threw herself down between John and Lee and snuggled into the bed. "Oh this bed is soft!" she said giving a little moan.

"So no bunnies for Celes?" John asked.

"Nope, no bunnies. Ro on the hand loves anything that is tiny, soft, and cuddly… so she says." Lee chuckled.

Celes shook her head. "Bunnies only look cute and fluffy. I think they are plotting something. I mean come on they have more sex than most animals on the planet. I mean of course they're not like pigs who have thirty minute orgasms but I mean still!" she sighed and pulled her knees up and looked at the boys. "So what were you talking about before I walked in?" she asked.

"Nothing. But I would like to stay on this subject for a little while." Lee said. I mean. If you were a bunny you would enjoy sex more, right? Sex feels good so I wouldn't mind being a bunnie."

John nodded. "And a pig. I know you wouldn't mind being a pig. a thirty minute orgasm sounds nice."

Celes shivered. "Well there ain't nothing stopping us from trying that." she giggled. "I suppose I could be a bunny… if it meant I got to have sex… well you know for the most part we do have sex all the time, in that case we are already bunnies." she said.

"See, we are bunnies. There nothing wrong with bunnies." Lee told her and smiled. "Besides, when we go to wake you up and press your nose you twitch like a bunny."

Celes looked up at him and giggled and wrinkled her nose. "Really?" she asked and then looked at John. "Do I really twitch my nose? I must be a regular Samantha Stevens." she giggled.

John nodded as he smiled. "You do." He gave a gasp. "Lee, she's a bunny!" He said and both boys jumped out the bed.

"Uh-oh. What will we ever do?" Lee said looking at Celes.

Celes sat up on her elbows and looked at both of them. "Become bunnies as well?" she asked with a giggle and then twitched her nose for them.

"Oh, now you want to be a bunny? I thought you were scared of bunnies." Lee teased.

"Doesn't mean I can't be one… right?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Its like being scared of your own kind." John told her.

"You know, I have little outfit I wouldn't mind putting you in." Lee winked. "You would make a cute pink bunny."

Celes smiled. "Oh? You want me to wear a big fluffy bunny costume you want me to wear a sumo suit. Make up your mind Lee." she giggled and then looked at John. "A lot of people are afraid of their own kind."

"No-no." John said. "Only Anya from Buffy was and she wasn't even human." He said as he and Lee crawled back into the bed.

"Oh well… then I guess we are at an impasse on that." she giggled and snuggled back down into the bed. "Seriously who drew this bed up, its like laying on a cloud… a yummy used for sex cloud." she sighed.

Lee chuckled. "Ro did of course. She say you like soft beds. It's adjusted though. To our likes. So you feel a soft cloud and I feel semi firm bed."

"Roman is a genius." she sighed and touched both boys arms and shivered. There was a spark when she touched them. She shivered again and smiled. "So snuggle time?" she asked them.

John chuckled, "Snuggle time." He yawned as he pulled the blankets over him. "We put the kids to bed. The older ones are still up."

"Mmm, well I don't see that being an issue." she sighed and rolled up on her side facing John and pushed her back into Lee and sighed with a yawn. "This is nice and warm." she said softly.

Lee smiled and rubbed her back. He gave a little chuckle as he remembered little Tony jumping out in front of Luke and hitting him. It made him hurt but when Luke said he had yet to use it and was already assaulted… "Where does that kid come up with stuff?" He chuckled.

"Hmmm?" Celes asked lazyly.

John smiled and shook his head. " _I think he got it form his birth father and his uncle. From all the stories I hear Ro saying, it sounds like he would say something like that._ " He sent him a chuckle.

Lee smiled. " _Yeah, Fred would say something like that."_ He sighed and shook his head. "Never a dull moment."

"Hey, my boys, in the morning wake me up with something yummy." Celes sighed. "I love you both…" she trailed off. "Harry should be here." she said and then drifted off to sleep.

John smiled. "Wake her up with something yummy?" He shook his head. "I think she should sleep in. She needs it."

Lee smiled. "We can have Harry bring her breakfast." He snorted. "Never mind. She wakes up too early and Harry likes to sleep in."

John chuckled. "She wakes earlier than me. How are we supposed to wake her with something yummy?"

"Good point." Lee laughed quietly and sighed as he settled in. "Night."

"Night."

The next morning Roman woke with a little hand patting her face. She gave a groan and opened one eye. "D… you need to sleep more." She groaned as her head gave a protesting throb.

" _Not happening."_ Damon told her as he crawled over her and settled on her chest. He looked down at her until their nose was touching.

Roman looked up at him and her eyes crossed.

Damon laughed and rolled over onto the bed.

"You weird child." She chuckled and rubbed her head. She felt Vinny walking around the house. "I think your rose is looking for you." She whispered. She sat up as the door to the room busted open. She winced as she felt her head give a protesting throb. " _You butt monkey, You got my drunk and didn't even take care of me."_ she sent to Lee.

" _Sorry. I'll be right there to help."_ Lee winced.

"Morning Vinny." She said. She rolled Damn back over to her and tickled his little belly. "Come to looking for someone?"

Vinny smiled. "Dai-Dai. I slept with Dad last night though he was upset about something so I stayed close." She said crawling into the bed and looking at Damon. "Hello my Damon." She said touching his cheek.

" _Good morning my morning Rose._ " Damon greeted. He rolled over and raised on his hands and knees. He rocked a couple of times and then crawled over to her.

Roman smiled. "He needs a little heads start." She giggled. She looked at Vinny. "How is Dad this morning?"

She frowned. "Angry." She said and pulled Damon into her little lap and giggled at him.

Roman frowned. She kissed Damon and then Vinny. "Come on, lets take you guys to the playroom." She told them as she picked Damon up and then Vinny. She walked them to the play room and quickly changed Damon's diaper. She set him down with Vinny and then spread her magic out. She walked to Harry's office and tapped on the door.

"Oh now one of you comes!" He snapped through the door and whipped it open. His eyes were very dark green and he was mad as hell.

Roman shivered as she felt the anger and the darkness seep out of him. A part of her was kind of scared and the other part of her couldn't help but be aroused by it. She smiled up at him and then lowered eyes to look submissive. "May I come in?" she whispered. "Please?"

Harry glared down at her and moved. "Come in." He said and walked away from her back into his darkened office. "So what brings you here?" He growled at her.

Roman watched him through her eyelashes. "Well, you. Why else would I be here?" she asked.

Harry reached out and touched her arm and then grabbed her and drug her towards him he leaned his head down and gave a dark growl. "Here to get yours then?" He asked he'd felt her arousal. He trailed a hand down her arm. "I could give you yours." He said and kissed her neck with a growl and then bit into it.

Roman shivered. She didn't know why but this was turning her on even more. She fought against the arousal and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She pressed her ear to his chest. "Is that going to make you feel better? If it will then I will give in. If not, then can I just hold you?" She rubbed her hands up and down his back in a soothing way.

Harry growled and then deflated suddenly. "Ro." He said and kissed her neck again.

Roman pressed her nose to his neck. "Talk to me, Koa. What is going on in that head of yours?" She said against his neck.

Harry sighed. "I just kept getting more angry last night and it just grew. Vinny came to me to calm me." He sighed.

She rubbed his back. "Why are you so angry? We had a good day yesterday. She pulled back to look into his eyes, the were less dark but still dark. She cupped his face and rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. "Why are you so angry?"

"I don't know. I have no reason to be. Life if good. Not only am I angry for no reason but I get irritated and mean." he grumbled and pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh. "Whats wrong with me, Roman?"

"I'm not sure. But it looks like your darkness is trying to come out." She told him. She rubbed her nose against this. "I think we may need to start you on meditation again. I can have Lee or Celes summon my terrarium and we can go in it and have you meditate in the ocean there."

Harry looked down at her and sighed. "That would be good. I wasn't too mean to Celes was I? She tends to take the brunt of it when I'm dark." He sighed.

"The only time I noticed you being mean is when I kicked you yesterday. Was there another time?" She asked. "Do I need to kicked you again?" She looked down at her bare feet.

Harry stepped away. "I may have jumped down her throat in the kitchen yesterday after your fight." He said holding up his hands.

Roman frowned at him. "You are lucky I don't have shows on." She sighed. "Do I need to mediate between you guys? Maybe you two need to talk things out and get to the root of what's bothering you." She gave his hair a sharp tug.

"Owe hey!" He growled. "Nothing, nothing is wrong that's just it I have no reason to lash out at her. We are good, fantastic in fact. Really." He sighed.

She eyed him a little longer than nodded. "Well, I'll keep my eye on you and then have one of them summon my terrarium. Maybe you just need to meditate to get into better control." She rubbed her head as her headache became an annoying pound.

Harry looked down into her face and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Ku'uipo you're hung over. Come on aspirin, and water and breakfast stat." He said leading her out of his office.

I"I'm only a little hung over." She pouted and rubbed her head. "Lee usually takes care of me when I'm drunk so that I'm not hungover."

"Yes I do, but someone kicked me out of our bed last night." Lee said as he handed her two aspirins, and a bottle of water. He smiled at her. "And you were all about Damon last night so I don't think you would have allowed me to take care of you."

"Oh whatever."

Harry chuckled. "Well yesterday she got to touch him the first time so not surprised." He kissed the top of her head. "So was the cuddling good?" He asked Lee. The three of them walked down to the kitchen. Celes sat half hanging off a stool looking up at John with a coy smile and tracing circles in his arm. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Yes it was." Lee told him as he went back to the stove and continued to cook.

John smiled at Harry and Ro, "Sleep well?"

Harry smiled. "Alright. Did you enjoy the cuddling as well?"

Celes smiled. "They both did. I mean I think they did although I woke up pretty much underneath of both of them."

Roman smiled. "Nice."

John smiled, "Yeah. We also had an interesting conversation before we went to bed too."

Lee laughed. "Yeah, it was about bunnies."

Celes giggled. " I've decided I would like to be one and John and Lee should be too. Oh you and Roman could be too!" She said swinging her legs as she continued to trace circles on John's arm.

Harry chuckled. "If you're a bunny I am." He winked at Celes.

She smiled at him and blushed a little.

"So, does this mean you are not scared of bunnies?" Ro asked.

Celes giggled. "Not scared of these bunnies but we are at an impass about that." She said.

Roman laughed and winced. "Go figure." She said and rubbed her head.

Celes slid off the stool and walked over to Roman and pressed her fingers to her temples and eased the ache for her. "Better?" She whispered.

"Oh, that's better." She smiled. She kissed her and then jumped up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Water." Lee said.

"But, my head is better." Roman pouted.

"Water. At least two glasses then you can have juice."

"Fine."

"You're still dehydrated all I did was remove the pain of the headache." Celes said with a smile.

"When did you learn to do that?" Harry asked.

"China." Celes said happily she didn't tell them that doing that caused her to experience the pain slightly as well. She didn't figure they'd let her if she did. She kicked her legs and hummed.

Roman grumbled to herself as she poured herself a glass of water and started to drink it. When she was done she poured another glass and drank that down as well.

"One more." Lee told her.

"But you said…"

"One more."

Roman grumbled again as she filled another glass and then sat down. She was already becoming waterlogged.

Harry chuckled. "How can someone who loves to swim hate drinking water?" he teased Roman.

Celes laid her head down on the cool surface of the island and continued to hum. "She has to drink it and its a command. Its the order part she doesn't like." she said and then resumed humming.

"You know, I'm a grown ass woman. I can do what I want. If I want juice I will drink juice." Roman said as she got up.

"Except when you built that Refrigerator of Awesome you put in a little spell that will lock it down and semi-lock down where I can put up one thing and have it locked so that you can't have it. Lucky for me, I did that before you got up."

Roman gasped, "You evil man."

Lee smiled at her. "Love you too, Butterfly. Now drink your water."

"Taken down by your own invention, Ku'upo." Harry said laughing.

John shook his head. "But the fridge is awesome." he pointed out.

Celes dozed on the island and gave a little smile.

Ro gave a suffered noise. "Why did I put that feature in there?" She glared at the water. "I can't believe I was denied by my own invention." She sighed and drank the third glass of water.

Lee smiled, "See, that wasn't so bad." He passed her a plate of food along to Harry. He walked over to Celes and scooped her up. "I'll be back." He whispered and walked out the kitchen with the snoozing Celes.

"Can you believe it? My own invention denied me… I have half a mind to destroy it."

"No!" John and Harry said at the same time.

"Don't do that, you crazy woman." Harry said poking her nose.

"What? Crazy? I always destroy the inventions that bites the hand that makes it." She growled at it as if it was a alive and it could hear here. She wrinkled her nose and started to eat. "I'll make a Refrigerator of Awesome 2.0."

"Oh yes, make it so Lee can restrict it at all."

"No, I was thinking of creating a back door. You know, just in case the person forgets what he or she blocked… a reboot switch." She smile evilly. "Oh, yes, we need to do that."

Harry shook his head. "You are so bad."

John chuckled. "I guess that means we shouldn't tell Lee?" he asked.

"That's right!" She told him. "If you do, I shall deny you of sex and lock you out of or house."

John chuckled. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything." he said raising his hands.

Harry just shook his head. "You are so bad!" he said again.

Roman smiled, "Yes I know. But you guys love it." She giggled and continued to eat. "So we are totally going ice skating today at Rockefeller Center. I always wanted to do that. Then I also looked online and I want to take Cello and Albie to the Lego store that's right there. We might as well take all the kids. I'm sure there is something there for the girls as well, then we can eat lunch and come back home. What you guys think?"

"That sounds good to me." Harry said.

John nodded. "Me too, but we are gonna wait for Celes to get up? She knocked out again must still be worn out from lack of sleep." He said.

"Well duh!" Roman told him. "We aren't going to leave without her. This is a day out with the kids. Its a big family day out." She smiled. "Of course she is going. Besides, I'm not that confident in my skating skills." She giggled as she ate.

Lee walked back into the kitchen. "Celes is sleeping again. Poor things, if finally getting some sleep." He sighed as she shook his head.

"What's for breakfast?" Lana asked as she ran into the kitchen wearing her pink and purple shorts and tanktop.

"We are having hot cereal, toast and your choice of meat." Lee told her. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm gonna go get Ree-ree." Lana said and ran back out the kitchen.

"Sounds like she is going to spread the word." Roman smiled.

Sure enough kids older and younger started filling in. When Evie walked in with Lark she marched right up to Lee. "Can I have a waffle with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and strawberries on it please?" She asked.

Lark chuckled. "Sugar baby."

"You like it." Evie said over her shoulder with a wink and a smile.

Lee groaned as he watched her. He wanted to make sure she ate well and healthy, but since she was pregnant he felt like he had to give into her craving. "Okay, but you'll have to wait until the kids are done."

Roman's mouth fell open. "Really?" She asked.

"She isn't eating it every day." Lee pointed out.

"Oh! The injustice of you affections!" Roman told him. "So wrong. So, so, so wrong!"

"Hey, I let you have your cravings when you are pregnant."

"Not all the time." Roman grumbled.

Lee smiled, "Well, Evie isn't eating this every day or all day long."

"Evil controlling man." Roman got up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just you wait, you shall suffer." She gave an indignant huff and walked out the kitchen to bathe.

Evie stood uncomfortably. "Um I didn't mean to upset Mama Roman." She said softly. "Cereal just sounded... Not good." She said.

Lark stood and ushered her to a seat. "Don't worry about it. It'll become a game now." He said knowing the pattern well. " _You know Daddy, when we are with my dad's he lets her eat whatever she wants. She eats snack cakes like they are the best thing ever."_ He sent to Lee as he sat Evie down.

Lee sighed, "Really?" He asked and shook his head. He looked over to Evie. "You eat real food today. I'll make your breakfast but real food for the rest of the day. Okay?"

Evie nodded and looked at Lark. "You used that Jedi mind thingy you all do didn't you?" she asked.

Lark smiled and turned when John laughed.

"Speaking in our minds is not a Jedi thing… its more of a...oh I don't know… Mind Jack thing." he said to Evie.

She blinked at him like he was crazy.

John shook his head. "Nevermind… Celes would get it." he shrugged.

"Oh yes and then you'd be off in a tangent about it." Harry teased.

"I sometimes worry about you two." Lee said as he shook his head and smiled.

"Do you, if you saw some of this stuff you'd like it too, you would I promise you." John chuckled.

"See now you are sounding like Celes. Always promising that I'd like a show or a movie." Lee chuckled and shook his head. "I'm okay, I think I'll just pass and stick with some of the sports."

John chuckled. "Well sports isn't bad either. I like football. Muggles running into one another at high speeds." he nodded.

"Yeah mate, that's rugby over here and they don't wear pads." Harry said with a wink.

"Actually they are two different sports. Close but different. I looked it up cause Ro was curious. about it." Lee said as he made the batter for Evie's waffle."

"Awe I see… well still." Harry shrugged. "But nothing beats a good game of Quidditch." he said with a shrug.

"I've decided that American's can't play Quidditch very well. Our team sucks." John said with a shrug.

Lee chuckled, "You better talk to Tony about that. He did say he was on the team. Maybe you can coach them."

John barked a laugh. "No, no, no. I do not do Quidditch. I watch it yes, but no… no. Maybe they can recruit Harry here." he said nudging him.

"I have McPotter, I don't need to coach a Quidditch team. Beside when I did it in school I was rubbish at it." he said laughing.

"That was because you didn't know how to lead. Now, you know how to lead. However, I wouldn't mind showing you some plays you can use. Because we all know, I'm the best commentator Hogwarts ever head. I seen _everything_." Lee smiled.

"Including how good looking Ange was?" Harry teased him with a wink.

"Hey, I told you. That was a cover." Lee smiled.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Its cause you were infatuated with me its okay you can say. You love me." he said.

"Oh, yes. THe golden boy of, not just the house of Gryffindor, but of Hogwarts itself. I was I ever going to get close to you and steal those sweet kisses of yours?"

Harry chuckled. "No stealing needed anymore Buttercup." he said with a wink.

Lark stood suddenly. "Stop, stop! I know where this line of thought leads! Stop!" he said.

Lee laughed, "Okay, wise, guy, where does this line of thought lead to?"

Lark looked straight at Lee. " _To you and dad kissing. Don't think I don't know. I know!_ " he said in the link for discretion with the younger ones.

"I don't see your mum or mama here. There is no reason for it." He told him. "Besides, that is the only reason we would ever do that, to tease your mothers."

"Oh… well… okay." Lark said and sat back down.

Evie giggled at him. "You are such a baby." she teased.

Lark pouted. "No I'm not." he said.

Evie reached out and ran a thumb along his lower lip. "You are so cute." she said and leaned over and pulled on his lower lip with her teeth.

Lark growled at her. "Not cool." he said glaring at her.

"I think that is nice." Lee told him. "You shouldn't be afraid of PDA."

"Do you love her?" John asked.

Lark looked at Evie and smiled. "I love her very much." he said softly.

"So much so that you would scream it out from the tallest of mountains?" John asked.

"Uh yeah." he said looking at John. "You sound like Mama." he pointed out.

He smiled, "That is what PDA is. Its you shouting out from the tallest of mountains that you love Evie. There shouldn't be any shame in that."

Lark looked at Evie and smiled and then kissed her. "We will find a mountain or go to the Empire State Building." he said softly.

Evie giggled. "That would be fun. I should record it your mothers will want to see it." she said.

Lark groaned and nodded. "Of course they will."

Lee chuckled. "You're the first born, Lark. You will always be their first born. So you get to do everything first."

Lana walked over to her father and pulled on his pants leg. "Dad."

Harry looked down with a smile. "Yes, Ms. Alana. What ever can I do for you?" he asked.

"Did you talk to mum? Will she allow you to teach me to fight?" She asked and brushed some of her dark hair out of her face as she looked up at him.

Luke gave a groan. "Evil little shit." He whispered under his breath as he remembered with little Tony did to him.

Harry smiled. "I think she'd be okay with it but when she gets back why don't you ask her." he said and looked at Luke with a sympathetic wince.

Lana nodded and walked back to the table where Bree and Brax sat.

Luke shook his head as he watched them. After that incident last night he had started drafting a magical cup that would protect him from the short kids. He knew he was going to need it, especially if mum decided it was okay for them to train to fight. THe regular buts were just uncomfortable and still hurt. He wanted to hit the little boy back but he was just a little boy. He laid his head onto the table with a bang of his head and groaned.

Diamond smiled and rubbed his back. "It's okay Lukie."

Jude smiled at her brother and sighed. " _You know, one day he will be older. And it looks like hes going to be apart of this family so guess what you get to do? Hold onto it Mum does, so does Daddy."_ she sent him with a little evil grin.

" _Yeah, you're right. I can do that. I'll just have to create something specifically for him. then again I can always give him some of the ton tongue taffy too._ " He smiled as his mind started to turn with ideas.

Breakfast progressed pretty normally, soon the younger ones were done and running out of the kitchen followed shortly by the older ones, including a very happy Evie. Harry watched them all and shook his head. "I think youve made Evie's day there, Lee." he noted.

"Yeah, you're sort of a push over to the pregnant woman." John added teasing a little.

"Who's a pushover with pregnant women?" Celes asked and yawned as she walked in. She wore sweats and her hair was back in a messy ponytail.

"Lee." Harry said.

Celes laughed. "Yeah, but not with Ro so much." she shrugged. "Well… that's not true either he can be a pushover with her too. Can I eat? I want eggs, my headache is gone now that I took that nap." she said without thinking and slid up onto the stool in between John and Harry.

"Headache, you weren't hung over too, were you?" Harry asked.

Celes' eyes widened a little and she blushed. "Uh, no. Can I have food please?" she asked Lee attempting to change the subject again.

Lee frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you not talking about?"

"Food, you know, food. That stuff that goes in your belly, fills a hole, makes you feel good." Celes said to him with a little smile.

Lee nodded, "fine."

John shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and started slowly kissed down her neck. "So your headache is gone. "

Celes shivered as her eyes rolled shut. "Mmm hmm. Headache…" she trailed off and moaned dropping her head to the side. "I… I had one… all morning." she shivered and swallowed hard.

"You poor baby." He moaned as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"I… am… I mean… I was… just helping." she breathed and panted as she reached out her hands and ran her hands up his arms. "But… its okay." she moaned again and wiggled closer to him.

He held her tightly as he pulled her hips into him. "How?" He whispered and moaned as he kissed up her neck and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He slowly and thoroughly explored her mouth.

Celes moaned into his mouth and pressed her core to him and ran her hands up to his hair. "I just…" she moaned and shivered, her brain was so foggy and she was so turned on. "Took Roman's pain… on a little." she moaned and then froze and stopped moving her hands. "Wait, what?"

John chuckled and kissed her again. He stepped back. "And that is how the power of Kama's work." He told the boys.

Lee shook his head. "I'll have to show you Alemana's." He looked at celes and sighed. "You shouldn't do that."

Celes sighed and shivered. "Yes well… it wasn't too bad. Its not like I make a habit. I've never even tried it till this morning." she fixed John with a look. "I'm an easy target, I want to see Alemana and Kama get Roman and Pele to her knees and begging for it." she said.

Harry shivered. "Oh, that is so doable." he said.

Lee chuckled, "Roman is too stubborn for her own good. She likes to try and fight it. But, I'm sure we can work it out."

Celes gave them all a cocky little smile. "Oh I know shes easy if you know what to do. Which Im fairly certain you all do." she pointed to each of them and then sighed. "Aright lay some food on me so I can go find Roman." she said swinging her legs happily.

Lee made her a playful and see it in front of her. "Last I know she went to take a bath." He looked over to Harry as he felt Ro's emotions on his arms and knew she was enjoying herself.

Celes smiled happily. "Then I shall join her, and give her the bath she wanted with one of us yesterday." she sang.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe I want to take a bath with Ro." he said to Celes.

Celes looked up at him and saw that he was serious. "Oh… well I guess that's okay then." she said and continued to eat her food silently.

Harry went to say something more but bit his tongue. He got off his stool kissed the top of her head and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Weird." Lee said and shook his head. "Roman said we do ice skating at Rockefeller Center and then go to Legoland... is it called lego land?"

"Uh, I think in New York its just a store but in California there's a theme park." John said.

"Ice skating will be fun." Celes said softly. "I should pretty much kill it, given my natural grace."

"National grace." Lee teased. "You know I would have had national grace but I have seemed to have gained a little weight."

"I never said you were fat, Lee, I simply said that you were a little more bulky than an average ballet dancer." Celes giggled shaking her head.

He gasped and pressed his hands to his chest. "You heard that, right? She said I was fat." She told John.

John chuckled. "Oh I heard that alright." he said.

Celes gave an indignant noise in her throat and glared at Lee. "You sir are headed down a road that leads you to punishment. Keep teasing me, see what happens." she said pointing at him.

He chuckled as he walked over her and kissed her. "Teasing is what you like."

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "Teasing _is_ what I like, but you like it too." she pointed out and kissed his neck and then pulled away and wrapped a leg around his calf and went back to eating her food humming happily.

John and Lee chuckled. "So you have an idea of where we should go to eat and take our masses of kids?" Lee asked John.

"Uh… a hot dog stand?" he asked and chuckled. "Im sure we can find a place. Just nowhere upscale… maybe fast food?" he asked.

"Oh! McDonalds!" Celes said, she wasn't pregnant but she hadn't had it since she was pregnant with… whatever kid she was pregnant with when she took Damon. She couldn't remember now for some reason it just escaped her brain.

"I thought McDonalds made you sick." John asked.

"It does. She was pregnant with Albie when she took Damon. He had his first taste of coke. So when he came back he made his war cry, jumped on Harry's shoulders, shook his head by his hair." Lee chuckled.

"Albus! Ha I knew you'd remember!" Celes excalmes and blushed. "Uh okay so not mcdonalds besides Damon isn't old enough yet... Uh, how about a restaurant like... Hard Rock of New York?" She asked.

"Hard Rock cafe sounds different." Lee said and nodded. "We can do that. We should talk to Ro about it, but I think she will be cool about it. So a fun day out."

"Yep!" Celes chirped. "I'm excited!" She sang.

Lee smiled. "So I can see." He kissed her cheek. "When you are done go get ready. Adella, Tony Senior, and Junior will be here soon."

"We should call him Jr. In a Sean Connery welsh accent." Celes giggled.

John shook his head. "Nerd."

"You are too." She sang back. After she finished eating she slid off the chair and waved at the boys. She felt out and found Roman and Harry in the group room bathroom so she veered off and went into her and Lee's room she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. She started to sing to herself as she turned on the water. She would have used her and John's room but it didn't have a shower, it only had a bath. She danced a little as she washed her hair.

Roman laughed as she splashed Harry and quickly got out the bath. "I'm not touching your so called 'naughty bits'." She laughed and wrapped a towel around herself.

Harry chuckled and followed her out wiping his face down with a towel. "Oh you will, you will by the end of the day Sweetbottom." he winked and toweled himself off and secured the towel around his waist. He marks tingled with Roman's desire and Celes' mild disappointment. Since the girls marked one another he felt their emotion more sensitively.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked as she towel her hair off and pulled on a robe. "I think I shall resist you."

"Do what makes you happy, just be aware that I will keep coming." he winked and chuckled at his little joke.

Roman giggled, "Oh, baby, oh baby." She teased. She ducked out the room quickly after shaking her ass at him and went to the closet of awesome. She looked around and sighed. She spread her magic out and smiled. " _Oh Celes, my Celes."_

Celes' head came up under the rush of hot water and she smiled. " _Yes, my Roman. What can I do for you?"_ she asked back as she flipped off the water and stepped out of the glass stalled shower.

 _"Well you see, I so happen to be in our closet and I'm not sure what to wear. So, I figured you could help me as I tease you and parade around half naked."_ She smiled as she raised a hand over some clothes.

Celes giggled and pulled on a thin robe white robe that got a little wet and then scurried to the closet before any of the kids could see her. She reached out and made sure Lana and Bree were not in the closet and then she shut the door and fixed Roman with a hot look. "Well hi, how was your bath?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "It was good. Just playing in the water and a kitty teasing." She sat down and crossed her legs. "I had plans for you last night but someone got me drunk." She pouted.

Celes smiled. "His name is Lee Jordan and I have a plan to get him back." She grinned bigger and walked over and sat down next to Roman and rested a hand on her knee. "So would you like to match? We can wear tights, and short little dresses with big jackets over them? Drive the boys a little mad." she giggled and kissed Roman's ear and then sucked on the lobe then traced the edge with her tongue.

Roman shivered and moaned. "That would be nice. By as Harry would say, my naughty bits would freeze." She moaned again as she scooted closer and tilted her head to the side.

"I have some really think leggings in mind for going under your dress." Celes whispered against her ear and licked the little part that stuck out below her ear. She shivered and moaned and nipped at the nape of her neck and trailed a hand up between Roman's breasts under her towel.

Roman moaned. "How is this happening? I'm supposed to be teasing you." She moaned again and with a growl she pulled celes to her and pumped her down on the couch and kissed her. She moaned as she kissed her.

Celes moaned and pulled Roman down onto her and intertwined her legs with Roman. "We should moved to the bed upstairs." she said softly and kissed Roman's chin and then down her neck. "Mmm I missed you." she pressed her thigh up between Roman's thighs and pushed it against her core and moaned.

"Oh my God! Woman!" She growled and join her again. She pulled her towel off and opened Celes' robe. "So not gonna make it to the bed." She said against her lips. She dipped her tongue into her mouth. She pressed her core to Celes' and moaned as she shivered.

Celes moaned and arched back onto her head and grabbed Roman's hips. She leaned up and captured Roman's bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a little tug and moaned as she rolled her hips and her piercing flicked over Roman's. She shivered as her juices leaked out. "God… yes." she moaned.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips faster. She slid her hands over Celes' breast and tweaked her nipples. She moaned again and rocked faster. Her own juices leaked and mixed with Celes'. She loved the craziness of them. Of their explosion and their need to be with each other.

Celes started to scream out her moans and rolled her hips faster. She arched into Roman's hands and enjoyed the feel of her against her. She kissed Roman and trailed her hands up from her hips to her breasts and flicked her thumbs over the hard nubs of her nipples and shivered out a scream. She pushed harder into Roman as her need for her became wild. She reached up and grabbed the back of Roman's neck and with a growled scream she forced Roman down to dominate her mouth.

Roman moaned against her mouth and allowed Celes to take over their kiss. She shivered as she rocked her hips faster. She screamed against her mouth rolled her nipples between her fingers. Roman arched her back into Celes' hands. She rocked harder and harder a scream against her lip.

Celes panted and screamed as her body started to bead with sweat. She pulled away from Roman's lips and screamed out a moan. "I need… I need you…" she panted out as her body tightened and started to quake as her orgasm drew near. "I need you… Roman… please." she said fiercely pulling her back down into another kiss.

Roman help closed to her and screamed against her mouth. She rocked faster and kissed her back. He body shook with her need to release. She kissed down her neck and bit her shoulder. "Yes... Celes... God yes... come." She panted.

Celes arched her back and came hard with a scream. Her whole body tensed and tightened and she screamed again as she felt her juices flood out. She held onto Roman panting and moaning as she rode out her orgasm.

Roman collapsed on Celes and jerked. She moaned and pressed her face into her neck and moaned again. "Insane... woman." She growled. She jerked a few more times.

Celes smiled panting and ran her fingers through Romans hair. "You... Like...it." She said and moaned as she jerked.

"Next time... you... on...top." she panted. "God..." she moaned and kissed up and down her neck. "Wild woman... I love it." She moaned again and rubbed against Celes.

Celes shivered and moaned. "Oh God... Again..." She rolled her hips lazily and moaned. "We have to get dressed." She said between little kisses on Romans shoulder.

Roman giggled. "I just want to feel you." She moaned. "We don't have to go again." She smiled as she rubbed against her again. "Unless we can." she giggled.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips again and shivered. "God… I love you so much Roman." she gasped out and kissed up her neck and then her lips. She smiled against them and opened their soul connection. "Do you… want to try the mating connection? I know… its hard." she asked in a whisper.

Roman kissed her and opened the mating connection a little. She giggled as she rocked her hips and moaned. She loved having Celes and being pressed against her. And then to be open to her… She moaned as she dipped her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around.

Celes moaned and sucked on Roman's tongue as their connection filled her. She shivered and rolled her hips a little faster and then kissed Roman and with one motion she'd picked up from Roman she flipped them over and looked down at Roman all her hair falling around them. She moaned and rolled her hips as her love and desire for Roman filled her every nerve.

Roman giggled and moaned as she rolled onto her head. She held Celes' hips and rolled her own and shivered. She looked up at her and enjoyed the intensity of Celes' blue eyes looking down at her under the curtain of her red hair. She moaned again and slid her hands up to her breast and ran her thumbs over her nipples and pulled a little on her nipple rings.

Celes shivered hard and moaned feeling her legs go weak. She rolled her hips a little faster and pressed down into Roman a little harder. She felt so erotic in that moment, so sensual. She looked down at Roman again and gave a long moan and leaned down and kissed her and then down her neck. She shivered feeling her actions against her own skin as if it were a mirror. She synced with Roman easily, they just fit they always had. She moaned again and grazed her teeth along the soft flesh of Roman's neck.

Roman moaned loudly and shivered harder. She felt her nipples harden and goosebumps spread over her body. She rolled onto her head and gasped. "God…" She moaned as she rocked her hips faster and made mew sounds as she dug her nails into her hips. "C-celes…" She panted and squealed as she felt her orgasm quickly grown into her body. She was feeling what Celes was doing and the mirrored reaction of what was going on and she just couldn't stop it. "Celes… Please… I'm…" She squealed again as she rolled back onto her head.

Celes moaned and nodded. She pressed her lips to Roman's collarbone and felt the throb of her core as it tightened in the oncoming orgasm. "Yes… Roman… come with me now." she moaned and kissed up to her lips and moaned and shook.

Roman screamed against her and held her tighter as her juices gushed and shivered. She panted as she closed her eyes and held Celes to her. A blanket of numbness covered her body and she moaned. She felt so content to lay there with Celes and nap if she could. She giggled and moaned as she slid her hands around hips up her back and down to her ass, which she gave a little squeeze.

Celes squealed and giggled as she rested her head beneath Roman's chin. "Not… fair." she moaned and panted taking in deeper breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She moaned again and sighed. "I love you." she said and kissed Roman's collarbone and looked up at her. "We should get…" she trailed off when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Are you two ready yet?" came Harry's voice through the door.

Roman giggled. "Almost done." She squealed. She gave a quiet giggle and pressed her finger to her lips.

Celes giggled and shook her head shivering a little.

"You know its not like I don't know what you're doing! But Tony Jr. is here and everyone's ready except you two now." Harry called.

Celes giggled. "Keep your pants on, Potter we are coming." she called and giggled at her little joke.

Harry could be heard chuckling. "Just hurry." he said.

Celes giggled again and kissed Roman again. "I guess we are out of time. Come on, I will dress you my beautiful Baby Girl." she said sitting up and pulling Roman up with her. She dressed them in what she had told Roman about and then braided Roman's hair into low pigtails braids and did hers the same. She helped Roman put on the tall flat boots and then pulled on her own and they both shrugged into jackets and scarves and pulled on their beanies. "Ready?" she asked bouncing on her toes.

"Ready!" Roman smiled and laced her fingers with Celes' and pulled her out the closet. The laughed and ran down the stairs to the living area, where the others where. "Told ya we were coming." She smiled. "Now we are ready. Hi, Tony." She smiled down at the little boy.

"Hi!"

Celes giggled and looked around at the boys and took Roman and twirled her. "What do we think of the ice skating outfits?" she asked them as she spun herself, both their jackets were still open so you could see the white baby doll style dresses underneath that stopped just above the knees.

Harry chuckled. "I love it, Roman looks so innocent." he said. "And Celes looks adorable as she always does in such outfits."

Lee chuckled. "You two look great."

Roman smiled. "Thank you. Now lets get the show on the road!" She said with a little whoop and buttoned up her dress and took ahold of hands. "Time to go ice skating! Are we excited?"

There was a chorus of cheers from the kids. Lana latched onto Harry's hand. She was dressed in black jeans, and a lavender baby doll dress that was long sleeves, and her beloved boots. She held Bree's hand and hopped. "Time to skate. Are you excited?"

Bree giggled and gave her a little smile, she was dressed in a pale pink skirt over leggings a little pair of black knee high boots and a long sleeved skirt with that. "I am so ready!" she giggled more.

Celes smiled and shook her head. She picked up Zoe and tucked her into the little papoose she had wrapped around her and grinned. "I am ready!" she declared holding the bottom of it to support Zoe's weight a little.

Even Evie was bundled up. Lark had tried to convince her it may be better to stay behind but she had told him that when she asked John if she'd be okay he had said hed protect the baby and that the womb was pretty durable and it took a lot to damage a baby inside unless she fell and landed directly on her belly. "Lets go! Oh we can get funnel…" she glanced at Lee. "Nevermind."

"Ha its already biting you in the ass." Lark teased.

"Oh shut it, Zabini." Evie said pushing him playfully.

Luke held Diamond's hand and held Val's had while Jude was on the other side of Val, holding his hand. "The Loki Connection, is ready too." He smiled.

"Really, The Loki Connection?" Diamond giggled.

"Yes, because of me, we are awesome!" he sang.

Celes just shook her head. She started out to the elevator. "More like The Smoosh Connection." she sang as she walked up to the elevator and pushed the button as the family crowded around.

After going down and finally found an alley they popped a block away and walked over to the ice skating rink. Roman took a quick count of who was skating and shoe sizes. Then she went over to get skates. She hummed to herself as she made a little song of the sizes she needed and bounced on her toes, waiting for her turn.

Harry came up next to her. "You're going to need help." he pointed out with a grin.

Celes watched Roman and Harry in line and set up Zoe in the double stroller with Damon. "So, I'm going to do some awesome things… or fall on my face." she giggled looking up at John and Lee and some of the older kids.

"Good thing you're a healer, Mama." Lark pointed out.

John chuckled. "I think its a good thing too. Then she can heal all the babies boo-boos." He pinched Lark's cheek. "Isn't that right, baby boy." He teased.

Lee barked a laugh.

"Whoh, hey, whoh!" Lark said stepping away. "No, no touching the Lark." he said to John laughing.

Celes giggled. "You are always my baby boy." she said patting her son's cheek.

John laughed. "Your reaction was priceless. I'll have to do that more often."

"I agree." Lee chuckled.

Evie giggled. "He's adorable." she sang.

Celes grinned at Evie. "Oh honey, you are going to have to sing at the club." she said to her.

"Oh no! No, no." Lark said shaking his head.

Evie looked at Lark and shook her head. "Maybe after the baby is born." she said with a blush.

Lee smiled, "Open mic night is nice. Its not all adults."

Celes flicked Lark's forehead. "Of course I didn't mean adult nights." she said shaking her head.

Lark blushed and looked at Evie. "Well… okay." he said, although truth be told he wouldn't mind it if it were just her and him. He smiled a little.

"Ooo skates!" came Skie's voice as Roman and Harry walked up with arms full of them.

"You should have seen the guy behind the desk. He didn't know what to do once I started singing what I needed." She giggled as she handed Lark his skates and Evile her skates and Nick his.

"He look rather shocked." Harry chuckled and they started to distribute skates to everyone.

After everyone was skated up and the shifts to sit with the littlest ones were set up, Celes grinned and stepped timidly out onto the ice and pushed off and glided across it easily and then suddenly and without warning she fell backwards on her butt.

Lee chuckled as he skated behind her and helped her up. "I knew this would happen. Ballet skills or not, you are still klutzy." He teased and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Smiles, lets get you use to the ice."

Celes giggled and shook her head and skated with him, she started to get used to the idea of her toepick pretty quickly and before too long she was good and able to even do some spins.

Lee smiled at her, "Ready for the little ones?" he asked as he heard Bree call to him.

Celes grinned up at him. "Yep, lets do this!" she said and giggled and skated off towards the kids to get them out onto the ice.

Lee smiled as he skated to the side. "Ready?" He asked Bree.

"Yes Daddy!" she said excitedly wobbling away from John who had helped her and Lana put on their skates.

Brax grinned and wobbled up too. "Oh me too!" he said.

Celes laughed and offered a hand to him. "Well come on then." she said to him.

Bree turned to Lana and Tony. "Come on!" she squealed offering her hand.

Lana smiled and held tight to the side of the wall and stepped onto the ice. She squealed as she lost her balance and started to fall.

Lee caught her, "You good?" He asked.

Lana blushed, and nodded as she held tightly to his hand and looked around nervously. "I… I think I want my dad." She told him and clung to Lee's leg.

As if on cue Harry skated up and smiled down at his daughter. "You okay, beautiful?" he asked her leaning down towards her.

Lana shakily skated towards her father and clung to his leg. "I don't like this." She told him and held onto his leg tightly.

"Come on, Lana, It's easy!" Tony said and skated around them in circles.

"I don't care!" She snapped at him.

"Whoa, okay. Why don't you go skate with Bree, Brax, Celes and Lee little guy. I'll stay with Lana." Harry suggested and then watched them skate away. He helped Lana off to the side and then squatted down to look at her. "Alright, Spicy Ramen girl what's going on?" he asked her.

"I can't get my balance. I don't like it." She told him with a little pout and hung onto the wall. "I'm scared." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Harry looked at her and reached up and brushed a stray tear away. "Hey, its okay. Everyone gets scared. Its okay." he said and pulled her away from the wall and hugged her rubbing her back. "How about you and I practice together, just you and me." he asked her.

She sniffed and nodded her head. "'kay." She said.

Harry smiled and stood slowly holding onto Lana from behind and helping her out onto the ice. "Ive got you, okay. I won't let anything happen to you." he said to her as they started to move slowly.

Lana shook like a leaf as she held tightly to her dad's hands and moved slowly with him.

From the side lines. Roman smiled and took pictures of them and then of the others.

John walked up next to Roman. "She loves her dad, doesn't she?" he asked Ro and kissed the top of her head.

Roman smiled, "Of course she does. She gives him a hard time but at heart she is a dad's girl. I was so annoyed with Harry when I was pregnant with him but at the same time, I couldn't stay away. I still remember when you and Celes came in and scared us while we were watching our scary movies. So not cool. I'll have to get Celes back for that."

John chuckled. "That was good, though. She loved that. You and she are so playful with each other. I love to watch it. I loved to watch it even before you found me." he said.

Roman smiled, "Yeah," She giggled. "I love my Cel-Bear. But now that I remembered what she did to me, I'll have to plot revenge." She said as she squinted her eyes. "Oh, yes, revenge is in order."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you to plot. I'm no baby duty a little longer and then the switch out happens." he winked and went back over and sat down with Damon and Zoe.

Roman smiled and walked over to them. "Me and you both." She told him. "Hi, Miss Zoe. How are we today?"

" _Drewy didn't come along. He doesn't like ice skating. I'm sad and Damon is picking on me."_ she sent with a little indignant cry.

"Awe," Roman picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You know he only does so because he loves you. She poked her little belly. As for Drew, he will make it up to you. You know he will." she smiled.

" _Hed better make it up to me."_ Zoe sent attitude dripping off her words. " _And I like it when Damon the menace picks on me. But don't tell him that."_ she added just to Roman.

Roman chuckled and pressed her face into Zoe's neck and gave it a little snort and kissed her. "I won't.

Zoe kicked and squealed. She liked her Mummy a lot. She reached out a little hand to her face and giggled again.

"You are just so cute!" Roman smile and rain little kisses over her face. "Come on, lets go watch Daddy and mama with the other kids." She said walked to the side of the rink and pointing out everyone around. They giggled as Luke did this kick thing to try and stay on his feet and ended up falling.

Jude skated up to him and did a little spin and then stopped with her toe pick. "Come on Lukie, it'll be easy!" she teased mimicking his words from before they got on the ice.

"Did I say it would be easy? I don't remember that." Luke laughed as he got up. "I pretty much got it. "Now get going so I can chase you." He smiled.

"Oh I see you're going to chase me?" Jude laughed and started to skate backwards away from him. "You? Really?" she asked taunting him on purpose.

Val laughed and nudged Diamond. "Want bet shes going to win?"

"I don't know. Lukie usually does things to get the hang of it and then he flies off with it." She looked up at Val, "What's the bet?" She asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, well if you win, I'll get you a set of Romanian water colors made from the plants of the area. They are very rare and very hard to come by." he winked at Diamond.

Diamond gasped and skated in front of him. "Really? Really, really? Oh Yes!" She said excitedly. "What do you want if you win? Want a drawing of Jude? One of you two kissing?"

Val chuckled. "How about…" he looked at her. "Do you know how to control your ability?" he asked her.

Diamond gave a little frown. "More or less. Mama Celes has been teaching me somewhat… then her other goddess comes out and she told me a lot so, I've been practicing a little. Why, what you are you thinking?"

Val looked over at Jude taunting Luke. "I just want to know if we are going to have healthy children." he said softly. "I find I think about it a lot more than young Carpathians should, but being around this family… has made me want one and its not easy for my kind." he said looking back at Diamond.

"Val." Diamond patted his shoulder. "Papa John said that the children will be healthy, so the children will be healthy, but if you would like me to ease your mind, then I can try." She smiled as she turned and looked over to Luke and Diamon. "Okay, so if its a tie, meaning Luke can stay up on his feet and Jude can still get away, we do both?" she smiled brightly.

Val smiled. "You got a deal." he said reaching his hand out.

Diamond shook it and giggle. She bounced a little and watched eagerly.

Luke gave a growl. "Okay, Judy, ready or not here I come." He said. He took off fast after her. Skating past people and around them.

Jude squealed and took off, soon the two of them were dodging around people and their family members. Luke was right on her heels when she suddenly come to a complete stop on a dime and Luke flew past her and she turned in the other direction and took off again.

"You little cheat! I'm coming to get you!" Luke called to her. He made a U-turn and chased after her. There was a couple of times he had to catch his balance but he never fell. He quickly caught up to Jude and reached out for her. His fingers tickled the back of her neck. "I almost got you."

Jude whipped around and grinned at him. "Do you now?" she asked and suddenly she picked up speed and skated backwards faster and was soon far away from him again.

"Oh, you suck!" Luke picked up a little more speed and tried to use his long legs to his advantage. Every time he got close Jude just slipped away, yet again. "I'll get you when you least expect it." He told her and slowed down.

Diamond smiled, "Its a tie." She sang.

Val grinned. "I will have those paints to you by Christmas break." he said as he caught Jude when she skated into him.

"I totally rock!" Jude sang kissing Val and then grinning at Luke triumphantly.

Luke skated up to them. "When you least expected." he told her. and wrapped his arms around Diamond.

Diamond giggled, "You two are made of awesome!" She sang. "However, I think that point goes to the girls."

"Oh, really?" Luke growled and kissed her.

Jude giggled and watched them and looked up at Val.

He smiled down at her and kissed her running a hand through her hair and then just as it would have deepened he pulled away panting a little.

Jude giggled. "I am my mother's daughter." she said and kissed his chin and cheeks and then with a little evil giggle grabbed Diamonds hand and pulled her away from Luke skating them off.

Val just shook his head and chuckled. "I think they have been taking tips from your mothers." he pointed out.

Luke blinked a couple of times and frowned. "Oh! Judie! She is mine!" He called to her. "We totally have to step up our game." he looked over to Val. "How are you handling the whole kissing thing?"

Val sighed and looked at him. "I like kissing Jude, but… the reality is, is that I'm nearly four years older than all of you. So… its hard because shes not ready for everything yet. Even if she thinks she is." he sighed. "Its easier now though."

"Mate, I think you think too much." he said as he skated with him. "How will you know if she is ready for anything until it happens? I mean, out mothers were active in school. Mama was active first, but I think when its with someone you love, and in your instant, mated with, it should be fine. I mean you are always in her mind and you keep her company when you can. It shouldn't be bad the first time, right?"

Val glanced at him and smiled a little. "You know, you're right. But there one little problem, his name is Andrew and he is lurking about because he's to make sure I follow the rules." he rolled his eyes, he felt more like a human teenager each day.

Luke smiled up to him. "Who's your Hot Tamale?" he asked.

"Why I believe that's you." Val chuckled at Luke.

"And your Hot Tamale takes care of you, right? I mean, who thought of the idea of giving you flavored blood?" He smiled.

Val smiled. "Well that would be you, Hot Tamale." he winked thinking about the True Blood type stuff that Luke created for him.

"And if you getting physical is something you want and you both are ready for, I can _totally_ distract the Andrew. And I know, _exactly_ who can help." He smiled as he nodded over to Roman and Zoe.

Val chuckled. "Thanks." he said and they skated in silence for a few minutes then he looked at Luke. "So have you and Diamond… you know… done anything yet?"

"We have kissed and touched a few times. But we haven't gotten to that point yet." Luke told him. He gave Val a curious look. "Val, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not, you're my best mate." he shrugged.

"Are you… inexperianced as much as we are? I mean yeah, you are four years older than us, but do you know anything about… making love?"

Val's pale cheeks tinged pink and he gave a little smile. "I know about it in the sense that I've been told how and what and I've read about it in novels and things… but no… I had never even kissed a girl until I kissed Jude." he said sheepishly.

"Yay, we are virgin mates, too!" Luke said quietly but excitedly to make him feel a little more comfortable. "Well, you know if you have questions I can ask mum for you and then let you know. It can be covert."

Val chuckled and glanced over at Roman. "I have a feeling that if I were to pose questions to her myself she would be discreet. She's been probably the greatest and biggest supporter of my choice to stay and live as human as I can for Jude until we can properly mate and you know… all that. Although I don't quite understand all of that yet either." he said with a shrug. "I'm happy being a teenager and being with my family for now."

"You know, we are happy to have you too." He patted him on the back. "I know Jude, Diamond, and I enjoy you. And lets not forget about Hail. He loves the hell out of you."

"Hail if fantastic. I think we have an understanding he and I." Val laughed.

Jude skated up behind Val and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek to his back as Diamond did the same to Luke. "What cha talkin bout?" she asked.

"Talking about how Hail is attached to Val and you and he may need to adopt him… but I don't see Mum allowing it." Luke chuckled.

"He can summer with us in our house in Romania." Jude said with a little smile.

"Yeah, I have a feeling when you two finally marry he will be around _a lot_." Luke chuckled as he rubbed Diamond's hands and arms. "Be prepared for him to spoil and corrupt your children." He laughed.

"Oh joy." Val said half a little afraid half entertained by the idea.

Jude giggled at the idea. "That will be fun, and interesting to watch." she said. "Wait until James starts coming over and teaching your kids all that stuff too." she pointed out to them.

Luke laughed, "Oh, yeah. That will be fun. Besides, I would have to get to them first."

"Our kids are going to be awesome." Jude sang and they continued on like that.

Celes skated over to Harry and Lana and smiled at Harry. "How are we doing?"

Harry smiled down at his daughter. "Shes doing much better, aren't you Spicy Ramen?" he asked her.

Lana smiled up and Celes. "Yes we are!" she giggled as she skated. She had stopped shaking and was slowly gaining her confidence in it, but she held onto Harry.

"That's good Little Lana." Celes said poking her nose.

Harry smiled. "She will be ready before she knows it. Little more training time with dad should do it. Maybe her mum could come out too, we got some stuff to talk about the three of us anyways." he asked Celes.

Celes smiled. "I will go switch off." she said to them and skated over to Roman and plucked Zoe from her arms. "Harry and Lana have summoned you." she said kissing her.

"Really?" She made a funny face at Zoe and kissed her. "I'll be back." She kissed Celes and then skating out onto the ice. She smiled as she got use to it and circled around. Then she skated over to Harry and Lana. "Hey, Boo butt. How are we doing?"

Lana looked up at her mother. "I'm doing good, huh, dad?"

"You're doing brilliantly, Spicy Ramen." he said and kissed her little cheek and then grinned at Roman. "She's a natural." he winked.

Roman smiled. "Celes says I was summoned." She said as took one of Lana's hands, so that she was between her and Harry.

Harry nodded. "Awe yes, well you see I thought of this again and thought I should ask you before I forget again. Should we train Lana? I mean can I train Lana in martial arts?" he asked and caught Lana with her arm and hoisted her back up with Roman's help and started on again.

Roman smiled down at Lana. "Well, I guess it was bound to come up. But you, young lady will have to go through a lot of training, especially meditation. You allow your anger to get the best of you and we don't need letters from Hogwarts saying you beat someone up just because you didn't like the way they said something. Understand?"

Lana nodded, "Yes, I do. So can I? Can I really?"

Roman chuckled, "Yeah, we can start training you." She looked up at Harry, "Yeah, but the moment her anger gets the best of her you know what to do."

Harry nodded. "I do in fact." he said smiling down at Lana proudly. He was excited to teach one of his children about all he knew. And it was Lana, which he loved that too. He grinned back at Roman. "Having fun, Ku'uipo?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am. Zoe and I were having an interesting conversation about the people here." She smiled. "She was pointing out all the little fashion she loves."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Already into fashion, we arent going to end up with another Rain are we? Cause that girl is demanding. I swear she is going to be a famous stylist someday." he shook his head.

Roman smiled, "I don't know. Maybe, she is kind of shy about it." She shrugged.

Harry nodded and sighed a little. He looked down at Lana. "Think you are good to skate with Bree, Tony, and Brax now Spicy Ramen?" he asked her.

Lana gave a worried look but then straighten her little shoulders, "Yeah, I think so."

Harry smiled down at her. "Okay, if you need me though I'll be there in a flash just call." he said and leaned down and kissed her cold cheek. "Go play."

Lana nodded and skated off on wabbly legs that started to get stronger.

Roman smiled as she watched her head over to the others. "She is so cute." She said.

Harry nodded. "That she is, she's my little girl." he said and then looked at Roman. "Do you ever feel bad about Zoe?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we missed her birth. That never happened after we were all together, even at the worse points it never happened until now. Do you ever feel bad for not going anyway despite what was going on?" he asked as they skated along slowly.

"Well, yeah for missing her birth, yes. But other than that, I love her. She is awesome and she knows I love her. But it wasn't really our fault. We were under attack by that spell." She bit her lower lip and looked at Harry. "Sometimes I want to ask Lee the same about Damon, but I don't want to bring up the negativeness of it. I know understand Celes' hurt over us missing the birth, cause I feel the same for Lee… and on some level I also feel like Celes missed it too… even though she was there." She shrugged.

Harry stopped them and looked down at Roman and touched her cheek. "I feel guilty because in spite of what was happening to her, Celes still fought to be there to see her son born. Roman, Celes was there for that. And Lee feels terrible but you're right its not our fault. I just feel guilty sometimes when I look at Zoe. I love her, so much but I feel guilty." he shook his head and smiled. "I don't know what made me think of this. Lets get back to our happy day." he kissed Roman.

Roman nodded but she still felt a twinge of hurt every time that subject came up. She wanted and needed Celes during the last part of her pregnancy and no matter what she did it wasn't enough to keep her around. And Lee not only missed the delivery but also tried to keep Celes from it. She wiped at her eye. It was a really messed up situation. She wanted to be there for Celes with Zoe but her hurt, anger, and fear kept her away because of Lee. She took a deep breath and let it out. "So, training Lana, eh? You seem really happy about it. You gonna take her to China too?"

" _We_ are going to take her to China, I think Sensei would love to meet her and no doubt he is aware that she was conceived there. The old Dragon knows everything." he pointed out with a smile and nod and wiped a stray tear off her cheek not saying anything on the sad subject at all.

Roman smiled, "Yeah, he does. She may be his next favorite pupil." She giggled. "Did I tell you, she has some of Pele's magic."

Harry shook his head. "Does she, really? Oh that's fantastic. That is my little girl. I just love her to peices that one." he chuckled and waved at Celes and John as they passed them again.

"Oh, so John brought something to my attention that I think we both need to take care of." She smiled. "I mean, you were there so its only fair." she giggled.

"Oh? And what is that?" he asked her.

"Well, remember when I was pregnant with Lana. We binged on horror movies one day and Celes snuck up behind us and scared the crap out of us. I popped out the room as was the arrangement to all our pregnancies. I'm not allowed to fight."

Harry nodded with a growl. "I do remember that. Scared the shit out of me and I thought you might go into labor." he admitted.

Roman laughed, "We need to get her back. I was thinking of making her watch a scary movie but I think that is going too easy on her."

Harry chuckled. "Depends on the scary movie, Oh or we could make her watched bug scenes of movies. She hates creepy crawlies." he suggested. "Tie her down and give her little nightmares, that I'm sure you will soothe away right away but that's besides the point." he chuckled.

Roman laughed, "No, I already have a dream thing going on with her." She smiled again as she peeked over to Celes. Last night she wanted to have her again as Ramon but stinken Lee got her drunk. She would have to do so tonight. She giggled as she thought about what she was going to do next with them. "Okay, dirty mind, go away. Lets, see, how about when she goes to watch a movie we trick her, it starts off like a good movie and then all of a sudden a scary scene pops in… like those stupid internet things where you are doing something and the scary ass witch's face pops in."

"Oh wow that's just… that could work. I like that." Harry chuckled. "Hold on, hold on, what dream thing do you have going with Celes?" he asked.

Roman giggled. "Well… You can't tell her, but Lee has figured it out. There is a gentleman named Ramon that visits her dreams and does naughty things to her. Its so hot."

Harry started to get angry when it clicked and he suddenly moaned a little. "Woman, what the hell?" he asked and then took in her look and growled. "And you're dressed like that today. What possessed you to dress like that?" he asked grabbing at her skirt.

Roman giggled and skated away. She did a spin and looked at him so that she was skating backwards. She looked down at her coat over her dress, "What's wrong with my outfit? I thought it was cute. Celes dressed me." She smiled brightly up at him and giggled.

"Oh! Celes dressed you to look innocent and… just so… edible." he moaned and looped a hand around her and pulled her towards him by pressing his hand into the small of her back. "You wear things like this outfit and it makes me want to take you and corrupt you and do dirty, nasty things to you." he whispered and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she shivered. "Corrupt, dirty, nasty things?" She shivered again. "I like the sound of that. She giggled and tried to pull away. "But I'm not going to touch your naughty bits."

Harry chuckled and held her tighter and leaned down and looked into her golden eyes and smiled. "Maybe not yet…" he trailed one hand up the side of her thigh and up her dress already having cloaked them so he could finish his tease properly. "But I'm about to touch yours." he whispered as his fingers came into contact with her core over her leggings and he moaned and kissed her.

Roman shivered as she felt heat pool between her legs. She took in a gasped of breath and held onto his coat. She moaned as she kissed him back and dipped her tongue into his mouth. "You evil man." She breathed.

Harry chuckled and pressed the heel of his hand into her clit through the leggings and moaned as he felt the clit ring there too. "I am." he said and twisted his hand a little causing sensation and moaned as he felt the wet heat on his hand. He kissed down her neck and twisted his hand one last time and then pressed his lips to her ear. "You'll want my naughty bits buried deep inside your naughty bits before the day is out." he nipped her her ear and then pulled away dropping the cloak and skated off.

Roman shivered, as she held onto his coat at arms length trying to keep her legs from giving away. "Oh…" She breathed and gave him a heated look. "Oh… just you wait, Koa. Just you wait!"

Celes looked up at John as she laid Zoe down in the little bassnett style stroller with Damon. She and he were cuddled close and sleeping now. She had watched Harry and Roman until the little cloak went up and giggled. "Harry is playing so dirty today." she said to John with a giggle.

John chuckled, "I see," he felt his arm tingle and he chuckled again. "Having fun?"

Celes grinned up at him leaning her head back. "I am. I like ice skating, but more, I like being out with the family." she shivered a little as no movement was making her cold. She stepped closer to John and pressed her little body against his big one and pushed her arms up between them to keep warm. "Are you having fun?" she asked slightly muffled by his chest now.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? You are so short and you are pressing her face into my stomach, I can't hear you." He teased.

Celes looked up at him and giggled. "You make fun of me." she said in a mock whine and then stood on the toes of her skates and made herself taller. "Better, giant man?" she asked.

"Nope, now you are just a little under my chest." He laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. "yes, I am having fun."

Celes smiled and hooked her arms around his neck as he straightened back up so he was forced to pick her up which he did. She giggled and kissed him again. "Well good, I think I like New York a lot. You went to school here? Oh I'd love to see your school sometime." she said excitedly.

John chuckled, "We had this discussion. I think Di will be taking you to go see it." He shook his head and kissed her again. "Silly woman." He leaned down so that she didn't drop to the ground and hurt herself.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, I remember. Sometimes I think my hair should be blonde. I mean I act like one enough." she said and sat herself down next to the stroller and looked up at John with a shiver of coldness and then she looked out over the rink and watched her family.

John chuckled. "You just get overly excited." He told her as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He pulled out a blanket and covered her legs and lap with it. "Better?"

Celes leaned against him and nodded. "Much, thank you. Not moving is making me realize just how cold it is." she giggled and kissed his neck and then pushed her cold nose against it.

John chuckled and looked up as Roman came back. "Done already?"

"Well, as much as I move, I'm still cold. So I decided to get some hot chocolate for everyone. Want some?"

"That works." John kissed Celes. "Celes can use some."

"Hey," Lee smiled. "How about you two get out onto the ice." He told John and Celes. He rubbed his arms and legs. "I need something hot to drink."

"I'm gonna go order some hot chocolate for everyone. Come with me." She said and kissed his cheek. "Grab a sleeping baby. We will see you in a bit!" She told John and Celes as they got onto the ice.

Celes turned around so she skated backwards feeling better on the ice now that she figured out her center. She held John's hands and smiled. "Done this before? I hear there is a mall in Hawaii that has a rink plus you went to school around here." She winked as they made the rounds.

John chuckled, "I've done this before. Not very good, but I get by." He skated with her and smiled. "Besides, balance is good and has improved since."

Celes grinned. "I think I'd like to see a picture of school aged John." She said. "I can show you a few of me, I used to be even smaller." She winked.

"Oh, a shorter Celes, I would love to see those." John smiled. "You may want to asked Di for pictures of me. I don't have any. I kept only a few pictures and none of me." He placed a hand on her head. "You must have been cute. You and Ro. I would love to have pictures of the both of you. Maybe it will help me envision what the girls will look. Bree, Lana, and Zoe, I mean." he smiled.

Celes grinned. "I'll get you some when we go back to Godrics Hollow." She said and spun around once and nearly fell. She grabbed John's arms to stop herself and they both fell.

John laughed as he cushioned her fall.

" _I totally saw that!"_ Lee sent them. " _And Roman totally took a picture of that."_

John laughed again. "Come on, Pockets." She helped her up and stood up himself.

Bree, Brax, Tony, and Lana skated up to them.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked.

Celes giggled and looked down at Lana. "Yep, Papa caught me before I could get hurt." she said and looked at him lovingly. "He's good at that."

"Mama it was funny!" Bree declared.

"Oh really!" she asked.

"Oh, yes! But not as funny as the other guy with the red hair." Tony pointed at Luke. "The way he fell was way funnier.

Lana frowned at him and hit his arm. "No it wasn't."

"Alana Potter, you don't hit no matter how angry and upset you are. apologize for hitting him right this instant young lady or you can spend the rest of the ice skating time on the bleachers with Damon and Zoe." Celes said coming to a stop.

Lana frowned at Tony and then up at Celes. "He will apologize too, right?"

Celes turned her blue gaze on Tony. "He'd better its not nice to pick on people."

Tony frowned and sighed. "Sorry." He told Lana.

"Sorry for hitting you." She told him.

"Now be good." she said.

Bree nodded being sure to stand behind Celes so she didn't see that she wasn't being good either by acting like she was also laying down the law.

Lana squinted her eyes at her and waited for Cele and John to skate away. She turned to Tony. "I am sorry I got caught, but I will hit you again." She told him.

Tony smiled, "It's okay, you didn't hit hard." He teased.

Brax skated up between them. "She hits really hard, how can you think it wasn't hard?" he asked looking at Lana. " _My_ Lana is the toughest person I know." he said proudly puffing out his chest.

Bree nodded. "Yeah!" she added standing up next to him and grinning.

Tony smiled. "Nah, she kind of hits like a flower. I barely felt anything." He teased and smiled brightly when he saw the irritation in her eyes. It made her eyes lighten up almost a yellow color. "A flower with soft peddles."

"I'm done!" She told them. "I'm gonna go back." She hissed.

Brax grabbed her hand. "No I think he should go for a while." he said. "You should still have fun. Tony goes just for a while."

Bree walked up to her other side and rubbed her back. "Please stay Lala, he should go for a while." she looked at Tony. "Please." she mouthed to him.

Tony smiled. "I'll take a lap around." He waited for one of the older kids to come by and clung to a blond hair guy with his girlfriend named Skie. "I'm tagging along since I need a buddy." He said.

Nick looked down at him and shrugged. "Sounds good to me kid just no punching me in the nads okay?" he asked.

He smiled up at him. "Forget 'bout." he said.

Nick shook his head. "Like a little Robert DeNiro or Al Pachino." he chuckled.

Skie laughed. "So Tony, are you excited to get to see you cousin Di?" she asked.

"Oh, yea. She is fun to be around. Then Tabby is also fun too. I'm glad they came around." Tony told her.

Nick nodded. "So you like Draco then?" He asked.

"Yea, sure. He's fine. He makes Di happy and that is all that matters. If he didn't he would be swimming with the fishes." He looked over to where Bree, Brax, and Lana was. He truly did enjoy their company. They were fun, especially Lana. She had fire... literally. Bree was soft and girly and he liked that too. He liked both girls very much.

Nick nodded getting a kick out of Tony's little mafia references. "Well that's good. So what'd you do to Lana?" He asked looking over at them.

Tony smiled up at Nick. "I told her she didn't hit hard. That I barely felt it. It was like a flower that hit me."

Nick shook his head. "My sister is sort of tough and has a short temper you can't say that to her she may hit you and give you a black eye kid." He laughed.

Tony smiled. "My mama and daddy met that way. Daddy says when he saw mama that she's took the cool out of him that he said something stupid and mama punched him so hard it gave him a black eye. Daddy said that if she is worth teasing she is worth having, _especially_ if she gives you a black eye." He smiled again. "Lana is a girl, she can't hit hard now but one day she will and I'll marry her." He smiled brightly.

Nick raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Well so you know, you'll have to go through Bree first. She and Lana are attached at the hip." he said chuckling.

"Yes, there is she." He frowned as he thought about that. "I will have to think about my plan on her." He shrugged. "Its a small wrinkle in my plan. She is nice, pretty, and... girly. I like it. I do, but... I don't know. She is just girly." He didn't know how else to explain it.

"You know kid, if theres one thing I've learned it that its hard to get between two people who care for each other that much." Nick said. "Tread lightly and don't be mean, Bree is sensitive and if you piss her off Lana won't speak to you."

Tony nodded and had to keep that into consideration. He nodded again. "I will have to think about this."

Celes watched Nick drag Tony around while they talked and sighed. "That little boy is going to be trouble for our girls." she said to John. "I thought it might be Brax that caused issues but it looks to be Tony may be the one that does."

John frowned and looked over to Tony. "I don't think so. So far they all have been playing well with each other including Brax. There haven't been any issues with them."

Celes looked up at him and shrugged. "He has a devious nature, not necessarily a bad one, just a devious one." she smiled a little. "Hes a cute kids though, I like him."

John sighed, "I noticed that when you dont like someone, adult or child, you think them devious or underhanded. Maybe you should talk to the child. He is very open and will tell you exactly what he is thinking."

Celes slid to a stop and turned to him as he did. "You know, maybe you should learn to think before you speak sometimes. I never said he wasn't a good kid, I never said that. Devious nature could mean a lot of things. Hell Fred was devious, Roman is, God… you know what? Just… I think I need some time." she said and skated off between a few people and just picked up speed as tears filled her eyes. She always thought she was pretty good with kids, and knowing what they were thinking, but it seemed like she couldn't do anything or say anything right when it came to kids and how John saw them. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks and kept moving.

"Whoa!" Tony said as she knocked into him and they both fell. "Geez, I know I'm short but you could have seen me." He grouched and sat up on his elbows.

Celes sat up and looked at Tony an sniffed a little. "I'm sorry, dear, are you alright." she asked standing and holding out her hand to help him up.

Tony took it and stood. "You talk funny like the rest of the others." He smiled. "You know... thats why I like about Bree. She talks funny. You all of... maybe. Nah that can't be it." He frowned again as he tried to figure out what he liked so much about Bree.

Celes smiled a little. "Well would you like help figuring it out?" she asked him. She looked over at John and bit her lip for a minute and then offered her hand to Tony. "Come on, I'd like to hear your ideas on my girls." she said to him.

"Okay!" Tony said excitedly as he took her hand. "Don't say anything but right now I have to keep my distance from Lana." He smiled up at her.

"Oh yeah, what happened there?" she asked as she pulled him along.

He smiled up at her. "I irritated her." He shrugged his little shoulders. "Its fun to irritate her. But its also fun to play with her. I was talking the Nick guy and he said I had to keep in mind if I want Lana I'll have to deal with Bree. I don't mind dealing with Bree. She is nice too! I like her a lot. I already have a plan for Lana but I'm not sure how I should plan out Bree. She is nice, pretty, and girly."

Celes smiled down at him unsure how to answer. "So you like both of them? That's good. Do you like Abraxas he sort of comes along with them too you know?" she asked him.

"Yeah! He is nice too! I like how he wants to protect the them! A man should always protect his women. That is what daddy always says. He also says there is no harm in picking on them too."

Celes laughed. "I suppose that's right. I know how that works first hand." she winked and pulled him a little faster. "Hold on, we are going to go fast, I promise not to fall."

Toney slowed down. "So, I know I like Lana. I have a plan for her. Just like was telling the other guy. When mama and Daddy met she punched him and gave him a black eyes. My plan is to wait until she grows up and have her punch me and then I'm going to marry her. But, I don't see Bree doing that. She is… she is girly… soft."

Celes sighed and turned and then led him over to the edge and kneeled down in front of him. "What do you think Bree would do? I think that if Lana punched you in the face she'd probably feel bad. She's very much like me." she smiled. "Maybe you getting punched will have her take care of you."

"Lana is like you? Did you punch your husband in the face too?" He asked.

Celes laughed and bit the inside of her mouth. "I did… but… you know maybe you should think about it more. But Bree is also inclined to hit people too if she gets mad enough." she sighed. "You're a good boy, Tony, I like having you around the girls, I hope you get to stay around a little."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He sighed, "I will have to think on my plan some more. I don't want to get them mad where they don't talk to me, just mad enough where… what did mama call it… she says we are irritating. Yes irritating. Even though daddy and me are irritating she still loves us."

Celes stood back up and smiled. "Yes I know that feeling. Come on dear, lets go over and see what my family is thinking for lunch." she said

"Okay." He skating with and smiled at Bree, Lana, and Brax. "Is it safe to come back again?" He asked as he poked Lana.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you." Lana told him.

"Its okay, I'll talk for the both of us." he poked Bree too.

Roman passed out cups of hot chocolate. "Having fun?" She asked Celes.

Celes smiled biting her lip. "Yeah, this is great." she said.

"No biting of the lip." Lee told her. "Especially here, you may chapt them." He said smoothing out her lip and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

Roman giggled and passed Harry a cup. She still couldn't shake off his last words to her. God, she really did want him. But she was going to make him work for it… which in all actuality it was more of not giving in. She shivered and shook her head. " _Evil man_." she told him and then gave John a cup.

Harry gave her a wink and sipped his hot chocolate. "This is really good." he said looking directly at Roman. "Like a little spicy almost." he said.

Celes looked at Harry curiously. "How is the the hot chocolate…" she trailed off when she saw the way Harry was looking at Roman. "Oh!" she said and blushed a little and sat herself down next to John holding her cup close.

Roman growled and pointed at him. "You… never mind." She blushed and hid behind Lee.

John smiled and shook his head. He looked at Celes. "Look, Celes. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't understand what you were saying." He told her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I see people… everyone a lot deeper. Kid, adult it doesn't matter. I can see their hearts and their true intentions. I'm not saying he's bad, cause he's not, he's great and really cares for the kids but he has a jokers streak to him. And is little mind is years ahead of him, he's already got plans for Lana when she's older." she laughed and looked up at John again. "You know its how I knew you were good." she said.

John frowned and looked over to Lana. The only thing he heard is that Tony had plans for Lana. "What do you mean he has plans for Lana?" He didn't like the sound of that. He had to separate them, and soon. They were just babies, Lana and Bree didn't need to be playing with boys anyhow.

Celes sighed. "John, dial it back. They're children." she said and rubbed his arm. "Deep breaths there Papa, its all good." she said soothingly.

"That is exactly the problem. They are children and don't need to be thinking about that." He growled. " _So, Celes informed me that Tony is trying to make moves on Lana."_ He told Harry and Lee, privately. " _I find that I don't like the little kid anymore."_

Harry;s gaze shot over to John and he frowned. " _My Spicy Ramen will not have moves put on her at this age she is too young. Its time for him to go. No more Tony."_ he said definitivly.

Celes sighed when she saw the conversation happening. "Really?" she asked softly. "Can't even have a moment with you because you get stuck on something so stupid. That's years away stop freaking out. Could you just for once be with me and not look for a reason to not be." she snapped, not really meaning it but feeling irritated.

Roman frowned as she felt the change in the men and felt them looking at Tony like he was the enemy now. She saw the irritation on Celes' face and frowned. She walked over to Celes and sat on the other side of her, "What are we talking about that I don't know of?" She asked.

"Celes just informed me that Tony is planning to put moves on Lana. I think its time to go. He needs to go home." John said.

Roman gave an exasperated sigh. "Always a father first and foremost." She shook her head and looked at Celes. "You should know better than to talk to them about the kids like this, especially the girls." She sighed and nudged her. " _If you boys, do anything to that little boy. I will personally, punish all three of you. And it will not be pleasurable. He is only three years old… maybe four. Cavemen."_

Celes kept her head bowed and wiped her cheeks. "I think I'm going to go back out." she sniffed and stood. "I'm sorry." she said softly and set her untouched hot chocolate on the bench and headed towards the ice. She always seemed to step in it, and it always seemed to come back so that she was the one that got hurt. She sighed and rubbed her chest a little sniffing.

Harry sighed and looked at Tony again, he was only four years old. He wasn't going to do anything. " _Calm down, John, hes four. Don't worry about it right now."_ he sent him.

Roman groaned as she set her cup down and skated out onto the ice after Celes.

John sighed and frowned. He was the kids warrior, how else was he supposed to act. Lee and Harry acted the same way when it came to Ro and Celes. He sighed again. " _And for the record. I'm not looking for a reason not to be with you. You were the one that started this fight, you should have known how I was going to act. I'm the kids warrior."_ He sent Celes. He felt like she was being unfair. First she tells him that Tony was devious, and then she snapped at him because he basically told her to ease off and to get to know the kid. Then when he tried to apologize she drops a bomb on him saying that Tony was planning to make moves on Lana. How else was he supposed to act? And he never tried to find a way not to be with her. He always wanted to be with her. She was the one that was picking the fight.

Roman caught up to Celes and grabbed ahold of her hand. "Hey! Wait for me."

Celes looked back at Roman and sighed slowing down. "I'm fine." she said and flinched again at the lie. "Just… I'm fine." she slowed down and stopped skating and leaned down pressing her hands to her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, right." Roman said not believe her lie. She pulled Celes back up. "Come on, don't deny me my time with you. I've been wanting to do with you." She wrapped her arms around her from behind and started them in a slow skate. "Come on, Cel-Bear. Talk to Baby Girl and tell her what is bothering the little bear so she can find a way to fix it." She giggled and pressed her cold nose to under her ear.

Celes shivered and relaxed a little and sniffed. "Why does he always find a way to... I mean we do intimate well. But he's always been so reserved with me. I don't expect him to jump me in public but..." She sighed. "And then this stupid thing about Tony. I said he was devious you know like you and Fred. Trickster... Not underhanded." She whispered.

Roman sighed a little. "Cel… Devious is has a different meaning in American than it does in Britain. If you were to tell me I was devious, I would say no I'm not… not really. I play tricks and pranks but I'm not underhanded unless I have to be… so then again, I can be devious." She shrugged. "But here in America, it means underhanded and sneaky. You have to keep in mind that John wasn't raised with us. He is _wholly_ American. There is just some miscommunication here, that is all. As for the other part… You of all people know how our men are to you. You also know what you crave. You crave the intimate more so than the adventurous sex. You like that whole, 'lets be one.' thing. With me and Harry you get the little adventurous sex. Do you know how hard it is to have Lee to do something so public with me? John… well, we have an understanding. He gets the closeness he craves, and I get the fun that I crave. You know me, I like to keep things fun and light. When it gets down to the intimate thing I prefer that with you and Lee. Every now and then with the others." She sighed again. She gave a little frown as she thought about Celes over the years and some of her main issues she always got hurt about. Everything always seemed to be… dissatisfying to her. She wanted more or better. Roman never really understood why she couldn't enjoy what she had. She always had to look at the grass on the other side and wanted that grass.

Celes sighed. "I'll have to talk to him. And I don't expect adventurous sex from him. I don't want that I just don't want him to shut down the way he does everytime we get too intimate in public is all. It's okay, really I'm just being stupid as usual. Just ignore it. Let's skate." She said and kissed the side of Roman's face.

Roman hugged her tighter. "Are you sure you are okay? You and Harry have been acting a little strange lately. I want us to all be okay. We are finally getting back to normal. I worked something out with Harry so that he will start meditating more. I think he needs it." She kissed Celes' cheek. "You know you can talk to me about anything… you can talk to anyone of us about anything. We can't read minds so we don't always know what you are thinking. Besides, You and John looked cozy earlier under that blanket. That looked really nice."

Celes smiled. "And then I started a little fight. I guess I'm just feeling what Harry's been doing... He's been snippy with me lately and I just let him." She sighed. "It's okay."

She nodded, "You know, you can always talk to me about anything. Don't suffer in silence. When you do, we all get the backlash of it." She nuzzled her neck and moaned. "So, you think Tony is prankster? He doesn't rub me as one. He seems straight forward with his actions. I mean, when he hit Luke, I don't think he was trying to be a prankster. I think he was trying to protect Lana and Bree." She giggled. "Poor Lukie."

Celes sighed. "Yeah I felt that pain poor Smoosh. Did I do something wrong to offend Harry? I mean... Why is he so... Upset with me?" She asked.

"I can't honestly answer that, Cel-Bear. All he tells me, is that he just gets irritated. I think he needs to meditate and find his center again. We all have been knocked around and been put off center. He just needs to find his again. Give him a little time and he will figure out what is happening. I'm sure he will get to the root of what it is." She kissed her cheek. "But until then, I'll try to keep him in line and meditating, okay?"

Celes sighed and smiled at Roman. "I love you. Thank you." She smiled. "I need to apologize to John."

"Yes, and we need to eat, and warm up." Roman shivered. "God, why did I suggest ice skating. I'm freezing! In Harry's words, I'm freezing my naughty bits!" She giggled and gave Celes one last squeeze. "Love you lots!" she sang.

Celes giggled and held onto Roman as they went back to their family. "Time to eat!" She sang to them.

"Oh, good! I'm freezing!" Luke said. "I even drank mum's hot Chocolate and I'm still cold!"

"Hey! That was mine!" Roman complained. "So not liked right now."

"Yeah, but you still love me." He smiled.

"So bad." Jude said and smiled a little. "I had some too, and I think Lark drank Mama's."

"Oy!" Lark said.

Celes laughed. "Brat."

"I don't know why Jude is telling on us. I shared with her, Val and Diamond." Luke said.

"Ah-ha! I should have known." Roman said. "Still brats."

"To the restaurant!" Celes declared giggling and looked at John. " _I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_ She sent him.

John inclined his head to her. He wanted to talk to her in private. Right now he felt a little whiplash going on and he didn't like it. He sighed and pulled her into his side. He still loved her though. "Come on, the Hawaiian blood is so not liking this cold." He said.

They all took of their skates and returned them. They quickly made their way to the Hard Rock Cafe and decided to rent out the Beatles Suit so they could have some privacy with their family. It took some sweet talking and flash of some money to get it cleared out but the manager made it happen.

"Don't touch anything." Lee told the kids. "We are not breaking anything and I'm not buying anything broken."

"We can always mean it with magic." Roman whispered.

"Not risking it." Lee told them.

"You are such a dad." Celes said. "It'll be okay we have good kids."

Harry nodded. "Yeah we do." He said pulling Lana's hair.

Lana bounced next to him. "Not touching. I swear. Not touching." She said as her eyes filled with excitement as she looked around. "Oh, look, Ree-ree!" she said pointing over to some costumes.

Roman giggled as she walked around them. "Oh this is so cool!" She squealed. "Jude! You were totally named after the song. I know you were. If I know Celes, she loved that song. You know, your dad sings that song." She said excitedly. "I heard him sing it once. It was awesome!" She sang and looked from glass enclosure to another glass enclosure. She didn't know a lot about the Beatles but she did love some of their music. "OH! What do you guys think about my next child name Prudence? Oh, I love that song."

"I'd love that! We'd have two kids named for Beatles songs! And yes I named her for the song." Celes said.

"I knew that, Val sings the song to me." Jude said looking up at him fondly.

"Awe, how sweet." Roman said and pinched his cheek. "Hey! That's my seat." She called to some Danger and Miles. She ran towards them and picked them up.

"Cheating!" Danger called. "Foul! One seat penalty!"

Lee chuckled, "Ro, come sit with me. You can even sit on my lap."

"Ooh!" Roman stood up and set Danger and Miles down.

Miles frowned. "Lets sit over here Dang, Daddy seems to be helping."

Celes giggled as she watched Roman sit down in Lee's lap and then found a seat herself across from them. She hummed 'Something.' by the Beatles as they waited for food.

"Hey, I was totally on your side, Miles." Lee call. "Next time I'll just let her have her way." He teased.

Miles shook his head at his father and sat with Danger on a chair, it was getting to the point where Danger actually sat a little on top of him these days.

Celes just shook her head.

"Hey Ro, how about you come sit on my lap?" Harry asked giving a suggestive look.

"Ah! Devil man!" She said pointing at him. "I know what you are up to and I shall not give in."

Lee laughed, "Uh-oh, I think I may have to help my best mate out." He said and like not he simply tossed her over to Harry.

Roman squealed and curled into a semi ball. "Not cool." She squealed again.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks mate." he winked and sat her down on top of him and kissed her neck.

Celes giggled and pulled her legs up watching the three of them enjoying it. She continued to hum. She looked up at Lark. "You know, your dad used to sing me Beatles songs when we dated." she said.

Lark looked at his mother. "Really? I didn't even know he could sing." he said.

Celes frowned a little. "Does he not?" she asked.

"Not anymore I guess, but its pretty quiet and orderly at their house. Ginny likes it that way." he shrugged.

Celes nodded slowly thinking about it and sighed deciding not to read into it too much. "So whats everyone gonna eat?" she asked around.

"No one has really looked at their menus." John told her. "Hey, pick us something both out to eat." He told her.

Hail walked over to her holding his menu. "I want that." He said pointing to the Mac and cheese meal.

Celes smiled."We can get that for you." She said and pulled him up into her lap and looked over her own menu. She looked up at John. "Feel like anything in particular?" She asked and blew a raspberry in Hail's little neck.

"Humm," He said as he looked at the topics. "A burger will do fine for me." He said and poked Hail.

Hail giggled and squirmed. "Get fish!" he told them. "Fish is good."

Celes giggled. "I'm going to get the haystack chicken salad and the starter combo well a couple for the table." She said. "You can have some of my veggies okay?" She asked Hail and winked at John.

John nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Hail shook his head. "Chiken is of the devil." he said and slipped off her lap. "You were supposed to get fish, now we can't be friends." He teased.

Celes smiled."how about I get a salad and the salmon?" She asked Hail giggling.

"Oh, in that case, we can be really good friends." Hail said as he crawled back onto her lap.

John laughed and shook his head. " _You do realize he is only making you get that so he can pick off your plate, right?"_ he sent her privately.

Celes grinned and kissed the top of Hail's head. " _I know. I like to give him what he wants though. Couldn't tell you why but I do. Its the same with you and Roman as well."_ she said with a shrug. "So what type of burger are you thinking Ke Aloha?" she asked John out loud.

"Mmm," John said looking over and smiled down at Hail. "The juices, bloodies burger there is."

Hail cringed. "Mappy, we are so not friends right now." He told him. "You should get fish too. They have lots of fish choices right? Oh! Mummy said there was a vegetable burger."

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at John. " _Want some tofu?"_ she sent jokingly. "I think mappy is going to get himself a beef burger little guy." she said to Hail and kissed his little cheek. "I'll get fish though so you can eat some."

"Okay." Hail said nodded.

John chuckled, "Uh, a regular cheeseburger is good. Or whatever their cheeseburger is called." He said and rubbed Hail's haid.

Lana ran across the room with a menu and hit Harry with it by accident. "Look, look, look, look!" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

Harry grabbed the menu and stopped it. "What am I looking at, Spicy Ramen stop jumping." he laughed.

"The spice burgerger!" She said.

"Sorry, I was reading the menu to her and she got excited about the Fiesta Burger." Luke called.

Harry chuckled. "Well if you want that, you get it." he said to Lana and kissed her head. "You want to sit with your Mum and me?" he asked.

Roman looked over the description as Lana crawled onto a chair next to them. "Harry, I think you are gonna have to share with her. This is a pretty big and sloppy burger."

Harry read the description and smiled at Lana. "Is that okay?" he asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" she said and bounced in her seat.

" _It looks like no naughty bits activity for you. Thats two chillies._ " She sent him privately as she teased.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's neck with a growl. " _I'll find a way."_ he sent her and ran his hands up her things and then back down to her knees where he rested them. " _I told you mine would be buried deep inside of you and I'll find a way I promise you that, you little nymph."_ he growled.

Roman shivered, " _Denied!"_ she squeaked. and shivered again. She looked over the menu. "Boo butt, do you want french fries or onion rings?"

Lana sat on her knees and looked up at the menu as she thought of what she wanted. "I think, I will have onion rings."

Harry chuckled again. "That sounds good." He felt good, little family unit. He chuckled again and looked around the table watching his family.

" _Celes, what are you getting?"_ she asked her.

" _Salman, so Hail can eat some with me. Oh and Hail is getting mac and cheese."_ she sent and grinned at her.

" _Sounds good. I think I'll get the shrimp plate."_ She said looking over the menu. "Oh, look! Oreo cheesecake!" She squealed.

"Food first!" Lee said loudly before any of the kids could start looking at the desserts.

Celes giggled. "Uh-oh, Chocolate… Bear you might have a riot on your hands." she giggled harder as she watched him taking menus from kids.

"You too missy." He pointed at her in warning." He gathered orders and menus. When the water came in he gave everyone's order and drink order… which consisted of all water for the first round and then there would be another order of whatever everyone wanted.

Roman poked Lana and giggled with her. " _Oh, Celes, my Celes."_ She said as she leaned over the table and stared at her. " _Look into my eyes. Let me hypnotize you with my eyes."_ She said in a Dracula kind of way.

Celes giggled and looked into her eyes appearing to be hypnotized. " _I will be your Mina."_ she sent her and giggled again leaning forward a little over the table.

Roman giggled and leaned closer. " _Lean forward. Lean forward."_ She told her.

Celes giggled and leaned closer to Roman so that their faces were inches apart and giggled again and extended her neck out and a little moan escaped her lips.

"Man… too bad you don't have a low cut top. This would be the perfect view." She teased and kissed her and sat back on Harry's lap. She giggled again.

Celes giggled and sat back in her chair and pulled her legs back up. "Well I guess I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." she said wiggling her eyebrows. She rested her chin on her knees making herself look small.

Roman grinned at her. "Oh yeah." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee shook his head. "You girls planning something to have us guys join?" he asked. "Cause you know, some people had each other twice in a row this morning and some people weren't invited." He said crossing his arms, watching them.

Celes giggled and gave Lee a pouty look. "Awe, feeling left out Lee?" she teased him and then winked. "Play your cards right and you may just get what you want." she said, she felt feisty, like she could do or have any of them if she wanted.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, left out." he growled against Roman's neck and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs under the table.

Roman felt excitement burst into her stomach. She smiled. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. Like Celes told Harry this morning we were simply coming." She smiled as her double meaning.

Lee gave a groan. "Yeah, I bet you two were."

Celes giggled. "It took us a while but it was good when we got there." she winked laughing.

Harry shook his head. "So bad."

John snorted. "Yes, yes they are." he said looking at both girls and shaking his head.

"What did we do?" Roman asked innocently. "I would like to point out there is three of you and only two of us. We are outnumbered here."

"Rightly so," Lee told her. "I would like to point out that it takes three of us to keep up with you _two_."

Celes giggled. "He has a point there." she said.

Harry nodded. "He really does, Ro." he said and ran his hands up the insides of her thighs as they parted a little for him.

Roman shivered again. "Okay, maybe." She said. " _Is this part of the corruption you want to do to me?_ " She asked Harry and wiggled her ass on his lap. "So, I was thinking for New Years, we can go back to the club and celebrate."

Celes giggled. "That sounds good, New Years at the club is pretty fun." she said and looked up at John. "You want to have New Years at the club?" she asked him eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That sounds like fun. Yeah, we can do that." He said. " _What are you thinking? I see mischief in your eyes. What are you planning?"_

" _Maybe some more tag…"_ she sent him. " _Maybe succeeding in tagging you."_ she shivered at the memories of the few times she had tried.

John laughed, "Oh, I doubt it." He told her aloud. "But if my memory serves, _we_ ," He indicated himself, Lee and Harry. "did a pretty good job of flustering you two." he leaned over and kissed her. " _Need I mind you of our kiss between us men?"_

Celes shivered and kissed him back. " _No, no reminder necessary I remember… God you play dirty."_ she sent him a moan and pulled away and shivered again. "Still gonna try." she said aloud.

John chuckled as his eyes flashed orange. "Playing dirty is my middle name." He told her.

Roman shivered and bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap. Harry rubbing of her inner thighs was making her wish they were alone... or better yet, not her on under her little dress. She wiggled a little. "So, party for new years. Then another party for McPotter."

"But before then, are we doing Christmas here?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we are. Diamond's mother agreed as long as she got to come and stay for the time being." John said. "She said she would be arriving at the beginning of December. "

"Pansy's coming to Christmas?" Celes asked and looked down the table at Diamond. "You must be excited, Little Gem, has she met Smoosh yet?" she asked her and glanced at John whose eyes were still tinged orange and shivered again.

Harry ran his hands further up and under Roman's skirt and brushed her core with his fingers.

Roman pressed her legs together and rolled her hips. Heat pooled between her legs and she but a little harder on her lip. Her mind cleared enough to look at John. "I'm placing a shield around your rooms. All of them. The ones you share with me, Celes, and the kids. She isn't going anywhere near you. Matter of fact I may place one on..." her voice hitched a little as she felt Harry press onto her clit. She cleared her throat. "On you."

John chuckled. "You do that, Ro." he said with a wink and rubbed his arms and shook his head. " _So bad, you two."_ he sent Harry and Roman.

Celes watched the two of them and sighed wistfully as Roman's desire filled her and made her marks tingle. She shivered and pressed her face into her knees.

Harry rolled her piercing between his finger and thumb enjoying the thrill as he always did of having her and getting away with it.

" _This isn't my fault. He won't stop and he won't allow me off his lap."_ Roman told John as she gripped Harry's arms.

"Yes, I am." Diamond said finally finding time to get away from the conversation conversation was having. "I miss her a lot." She smiled at Celes. She was even nervous about her meeting Luke, but Luke was so loveable that she knew he was do good... hopefully.

Celes looked up and smiled at Diamond. "Well I'm happy she will be here." she said and stood up suddenly. "I think I'm going to go to the restroom." she breathed needing a break from the sexual tension and energy. She started off towards it.

John smiled as he found this to be his opportunity. He had been increasing the sexual tensions around Celes and wanted to drive her a bit crazy. "I'll be back." He said as he felt more like Kama. God he wanted her. Just like in Hawaii the first time he was with them. Unable to think except to scream and come. He followed her and pulled her behind the bar as he cloaked them. He walked into the kitchens and then to the storage are. He pulsed her at the door and kissed her. His tongue explained her mouth and demand her response. He lifted her up and pressed his body into hers.

Celes squealed into his mouth and then moaned and responded to him. She shivered hard and pulled away looking at him, his eyes were completely orange. "W-what…" she moaned and trailed off and kissed him again rolling her hips against his body and running her hands down his chest and pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't talk... don't you dare take. I swear, if you do..." he growled and ripped her dress down the front. He kissed down her neck to her breast. He sucked o on her nipple and pulled her nipple ring. He ripped her leggings and press hard against her core, rubbing against her clit ring. He moaned and scraped his teeth up her neck and kissed her again. With swirled movements he adjusted her so that her legs were hooked over his arms and he thrust hard into her. He moaned again as he pumped hard and fast into her.

Celes' eyes flew open wide and she started to scream as she felt her orgasm already closing in. The whole situation was turning her on. She looked up at John and shivered and screamed out her moans trying hard to roll her hips and being unsuccessful. She just kept screaming until she felt her body tighten in an orgasm and she rolled back and screamed praying that there was a silencing charm around them. She shivered and tightened more as John kept going.

John growled with each thrust he gave gave. He kissed, bit, and licked down her neck. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He pump faster into her and pulled her harder onto him. He sealed her mouth with his. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth and swallowed her screams. There was just a way of it that was dominating and he wanted to dominate her and leave his mark on her. He growled again her mouth and pressed harder into her.

Celes continued to scream out her moans into his mouth and clung to John as best she could. Her voice was starting to go hoarse and she felt like she was pounding against him. Her whole body shook so hard she could barely function. She just felt pleasure, and knew she was screaming. She tried to spread her legs wider and screamed again as juices gushed out of their own accord all over them and she shook with the orgasm that had accompanied that act and she screamed again as John just kept going. She wanted more too. She clawed at him and screamed losing her voice in the middle of it.

John gave a dark chuckle as he dripped one of her legs and lifted the other higher. He pumped faster and kissed up to her ear lobe. He growled against her ear and bit on her earlobe. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipple with his thumb. He then skipped his hand down her flat belly and then down lower to her clit. "One more..." he growled. "One more." He rubbed hard and fast against her clit.

Celes now gave silent scream and clawed at John. Her whole body was one giant nerve ending now. She rolled her hips and rocked a little and shut her eyes tight as her orgasm started in on her again. She would have been screaming loud now if she hadn't already lost her voice. She pushed into him and looked up at him and felt the room fill with a mist swirling around them as her whole body beaded with sweat she could feel the orgasm and when it finally slammed into her she managed to force out a strangled cry and jolted hard against him, her entire body quaking and shivering. She gripped him tightly afraid to let go.

John roared with his own orgasm and pumped hard into her a few times. He panted and shivered. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled as he breathed heavily. He wanted her again. He wanted her until all she could think was passing out. He chuckled. And kissed her. "Was that as good for you as it was good for me?" He teased.

Celes smiled and nodded her head lolling back to look at him. She touched his cheek and kissed him and gave a silent moan and rolled her hips a little. She was so charged up now, she shivered and opened her eyes again and looked at him. " _I think I may need you to do that again. God! What has gotten into you. That was… just insane and hot… and so good."_ she sent him and kissed him again and down his chin.

John laughed and kissed her. He pulled away from her and fixed his clothes. With a wave of his hand her clothes also fixed. "Later, I will have you again. Right now we need to go back to the family."

Celes shivered and nodded. She smiled to herself as she took John's hand and he led her back out to their family. She shivered again as she sat down delicately in her chair. Her legs were in delicious just had amazing sex pain. There was food and Hail was already picking at her fish. She smiled and still buzzing from her fresh orgasms she started to eat silently.

Roman watched them with a frown and squib at John/Kama. _"How in the hell am I supposed to compete with that? You totally ruined my plans for tonight!"_ She sent him privately.

John gave her a curious look. " _How do you mean? Were you going to spend the night with her?"_ he asked.

She sent him an irritated growl. " _Now I can't. This is war. This is a seer warfare you_ will _not win. I will show you I am the better lover. As a male_ and _female."_ This was twice now. Twice she was gonna be denied her be activity. She was not gonna settled for it this time. Part of her felt threatened and another was a little jealous.

Celes looked at Roman curiously as she felt her emotions. " _What's wrong?"_ she asked her. She wouldn't have been able to ask even if she wanted to.

Roman quickly took control of her emotions and reeled them back. " _Nothing... just... found out I can't do what I wanted tonight. I'll survive._ "

Celes nodded and bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She picked up a spring roll from the platter in the middle of the table.

John smiled a little and then sighed. " _I didn't mean to start a war, but if that's what you want. You're on."_ he sent to Roman.

Roman gave a sharp nod. She looked back down at her shrimp and ate it and she started to plot and think about what she was going to do next. The bar scene was hot, now she will have to think of other scene that would be hotter.

Harry noticed the shift as well and actually felt a spark of annoyance about it. One minute Roman was all about fooling around but the minute Celes and John got up she had completely cooled off gotten out of his lap and their fun was over. He growled under his breath and gave Celes an angry glare.

Celes looked up and gave Harry a confused look trying to figure out why he was upset now. She sighed and looked back down at her plate. She was silent for the rest of the meal, she didn't talk to anyone through the connection or otherwise. Her brain was filled with sex, her body seemed to be craving it and vibrating with the idea of it. She shivered occasionally and would give silent moans. When dessert got to the table she was almost wishing she could smear it on all of them and then lick each one of them clean.

Roman sighed as her arm continued to tingle. Yeah, this was war. She wasn't even going to tell John what she was doing. Oh, yes. She was going to beat the sex god at his own game. She sighed and she at her molten chocolate cake. "How's yours?" She asked Harry. And licked her fork suggestively.

Harry smiled down at her. "I don't know, maybe you should try some." he said holding his fork full of New York cheesecake out to her.

Roman smiled and leaned forward. She moaned as she licked her lips to get every piece off her lips. God she loved cheese cake. "We totally need to go get a few of those." She said decidedly.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged." he said to her and kissed her with a moan.

Celes gave a silent whimper as she watched them and then she looked at Lee as if he could be a lifeline. " _We need to go home, please. Im going crazy. I don't know why or what is causing it but I will burst if we don't go home and I can…_ " she trailed off and blushed as her heart rate picked up.

" _Do what?"_ He asked. He felt his arm tingle again and smiled. _"Really, Minx, that bad?"_ He smiled as a thought came to him. _"Are you going to try and release yourself?"_

Celes' eyes widened at his words and her elbow slipped off the table and suddenly her chair was toppling backwards. She gave a silent scream as the chair went down with her in it. She sat up and gave a silent moan as now she was not only super sexually charged but her butt hurt too.

Lee chuckled as he helped her up. He sat her in his lap and pressed a kiss to her ear. "You didnt answer..." he trailed off and flinched as something burned him.

 _"Dont you touch either. I'm already in a war with John, don't make me be in a war with you. You are already on my shit list for messing up my plan last night!"_ Roman gave an audible growl as she pointed at him.

Lee chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Yes ma'am." He smiled. "Some other time." He told Celes and chuckled.

Celes' body sagged in disappointment and she nodded a little not completely sure what was going on around her. " _I was going to let you watch."_ she sent him and shivered and started to get off his lap. She was feeling frustrated and full of need. Her legs shook slightly and she held onto the table standing between Lee and John.

John smiled, " _Come on Pockets. We are almost done. Then we will go home."_ He told her as he righted her chair and rested an arm over the bad of her chair.

Celes swallowed hard and sat down again. She pushed her hands down between her legs and pushed them together and bit the inside of her mouth hard as she tried to control her shivering body.

Luke watched his parents and shook his head. " _Looks like mum is plotting war._ " He sent Jude.

" _Yep and looks like Mama is about to become a casualty of it."_ Jude sent back with a giggle.

 _"Hey, have you ever ever about us being like them. I mean if we werent related. Do you think you would mind having us three as your lovers... and Val didn't have you as his mate. "_

Jude looked at Luke. They seemed to be able to talk about anything, including this. She smiled a little. " _I can't say I haven't thought about it. What it would be like, and I won't lie I've even thought about what it would be like to be with Diamond a time or two."_ she blushed at that lowering her eyes. " _I could maybe… yeah."_ she shrugged still not looking at Luke.

" _I think you would be a good lover too. But alas. You are mated to a Carpathian and I am related by blood. Our lives was meant to be a tease."_ He said dramatically.

Jude giggled and looked at him. " _That's okay, you're still my best friend in the world Lukie. You always will be. And we can always talk about it… after it finally goes down for us."_ she said and glanced at Val.

Lukes smiled. "Awe, aren't you so cute." He said and pinched Val's cheeks. "Once mum figure out how to shrink people, I'm gonna shrink you, wrapped you in a bow and give you to Jude."

Val chuckled. "Well I look forward to being that for Jude, and allowing you your fun. Hot Tamale." he poked Lukes nose and wrapped an arm around Jude allowing his fingers to brush the top of her breast.

Jude shivered and leaned into Val's side. She liked when he teased her with little almost touches, her whole body warmed and tingled and she could feel the sensations all the way down to her her lady parts. She pressed her legs together and shivered a bit more.

"Awe, you are so sweet, Snuggle Bear." Luke told him. He pressed his nose into Diamond's neck. "I may have to have fun with my Gummy Bear today." He whispered to her. "We will need to have to find a place. I just want to kiss and touch you."

Diamond giggled and shivered as she felt her lady parts warm up. A tingling sensation filled her body and made her warm up.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lee asked them as he stood up and with Bree and leaned over to Brax and made sure he was cleaned up. As well as Tony.

Jude looked up when there was a loud bang and smiled, her mother had hit her knees. " _She's going to be so bruised."_ She sent Val and Luke and stood on unsteady legs. She gripped Val's hand and looked up at him blushing.

Val made a noise in his throat and pulled her closer and leaned down and kissed her neck naturally.

Jude shivered again feeling giddy and warm all over.

Roman frowned at John and Celes. It was so unfair! Yes, this was officially war.

"Hey," John chuckled. " _Slow down, woman or there won't be anything left for me to… bang."_ he teased Celes. As he checked on Damon and Zoe.

" _Yeah, and if you aren't careful you are going to be bruised too."_ Luke teased and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Diamond.

Celes looked up at John with a blush. " _I blame you!"_ She shivered and gave a silent moan and gripped his arm.

Jude giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at Luke and Diamond.

John chuckled as he helped with the kids and popped back to the alley next to their building. Everyone loaded in on elevators and went up to the penthouse. John, gathered, Lee, Bree, Brax, and Tony to lay them down for their naps.

Roman cooed ated Damon and Zoe as she took them both and disappeared with them to lay them down with Hail, Vinny, and Tabby.

Jude and Val disappeared before John came back.

Celes helped put the twins, Albie and Cello down. She sang them a song. They were older but still liked to nap. She sat down afterwards in the darkened living room and tried to read her book.

Lee sighed as he sat on the couch. "Why are you out here? I thought you would be in the room with John. He's waiting for you." he told her as he leaned over her to see what she was reading.

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled a little. "He's messing with me, I'm being stubborn." She giggled and lifted the book so he could see she was reading Frankenstein. "You know I'll give in in a minute." She winked.

"Easy." Lee chuckled. "You have always been easy." He kissed her cheek. "Might as well just give in. I know you aren't really reading your book."

Celes sighed and stood up and gave him a little smile and dropped the book on the couch. She walked up to her and John's room and stepped in shutting the door and pressing her back to it. "Hi." She shivered a little.

"Finally decided to give up?" John smiled as his eyes lighten with the orange color. "I think, I may give you even a harder time. Come here and lay next to me." He patted the bed next to him and watched her intently as she walked towards him.

Celes shivered as she walked over to the bed. She watched John watching her and her body heated even more than it was. She had taken off her leggings after coming home so now she just wore the little dress. She crawled into the bed and rolled into her back and looked up at him feeling so small but so content.

John smiled down at her and leaned over her. He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her. he moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and slid his leg between his. He slid a hand over her stomach and down lower to the edge of her little dress. He smiled against her lips and kissed down her neck. he rolled back on to his back and brought her with him. "Why are you so small?"

Celes smiled down at him shivering in his arms. "I was born small like Zoe. My mum didn't get big either." She said softly. "At least that's what Severus said." She added.

"I see." he said as he looked over her body. he grabbed the end of the little dress and ripped it up the front of her. He smiled as everything was placed in view of him. "I like women's clothes. They are easier to rip." He said. He tossed the torn fabric aside and rubbed his hands up her thighs and then brushed his knuckles against her clit.

Celes shivered harder and rolled her hips. She gave a little sound and whimpered. She pressed her face into John's neck. "What are y-you doing to me?" She gasped and ran her hands up the sides if his chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked. He pushed her back up so that she was sitting up. He pushed her a little further back so that she was leaning back and had to brace her hands on his thighs. He slid his finger into her core. "Watch my hand, Celes." He told her as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Watch how it moves in you."

Celes gave another whimper and watched and felt her juices start to leak out as she rolled her hips a little. She moaned and continued to watch him. She started to pant as her body tightened. She was going to say something but his words from earlier flashed through her head and she shivered harder and bit her lip and looked down at him and then back to what he was doing and moaned loudly.

John continued to watch her. He pumped his fingers faster into her and allowed the palm of his hand rubbed against her clit. He enjoyed the way she was tightening around his fingers. He enjoyed the way her body moved and rolled. He moved his thumb to replace his palm over her clit and rubbed hit fast.

Celes started to shriek out her moans and rolled her hips faster gripping John's thighs. She kept watching what he was doing, seeing the juices gush out of her. She shrieked out another moan and her body tightened and suddenly she was screaming out an orgasm. She watched as her juices flooded out all over John in mild fascination, her body jerked hard and she looked back up at his face. Her eyes were filled with wanting and need for him. She could feel him beneath her and moaned as she jerked again. "J-John…" she whispered.

John smiled up at her. "You aren't going to keep me waiting again?" He asked her and then brought his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them.

Celes shivered and whimpered. "N-never."

"Good girl." John quickly told them over. He kissed her and moaned as he settled between her legs. He rubbed his hands down her soft thighs and gripped them tightly. He pulled her as he surged forward into her core and moaned deep into his throat. He pumped hard and fast into her.

Celes arched back and shrieked a moan. Her entire body was on fire and yet cool at the same time. It was like she couldn't decide. She attempted to roll her hips and found it difficult. She shrieked louder and looked up at John. She panted in between and rolled back on her head. "John..." She chanted his name in the place of the screaming as her second orgasm worked it's way through her sensitive, throbbing body.

John pumped harder and faster into her. He held tightly of her thighs and watched her reaction to their sex. He fed on her reaction and it was awesome. He wanted more. He wanted much more from her. He smiled down at her as he adjusted his hands on her thighs so that they were closer to her core. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it fast. He felt her core tighten even more on and felt her juices slowly leak down between his own legs. He shivered and gave a growl of pleasure.

Celes screamed out her moans again and rolled back in her head. Her whole body shook and she screamed louder as the orgasm slammed into her hard. She rolled her hips a little as she continued to scream and ride out the orgasm. Her whole body was alive and she was slowly losing her mind. She looked up at John and suddenly a growled scream came from her as she leaned up and holding his arms nipped done his neck to his shoulder and lightly bit into it while and gripped his arms tighter.

John kissed her and allowed her to hold on, but he wasn't yet done. he moaned against her mouth as he explored her mouth. He pulled back and flipped her over onto her stomach. He held her hips and thrust hard into her. He continued his fast pumping and slid his hand up the sides of her body. He cupped her heavy breasts and and rolled her nipples between his fingers and pulled firmly but gently on her rings. With one hand he slid up to her should and helped her pulled back onto him every time he thrust into her.

Celes screamed hoarsely now with each thrust as her body tightened so much she felt like she couldn't move. She shivered so hard she could barely think. Suddenly all the sound in the room became just John's noises and their bodies colliding as Celes had lost her voice again. She reached up and grabbed the headboard to push while he pulled, slamming her into him each time. She arched her back slightly and the angle changed and her eyes flew wide as a new sensation split through body like wildfire.

John felt the change and chuckled. "Oh, yes." He told her. "Now you are in trouble." He supported her so that she didn't lose that arch and he didn't lose the angle. He thrust harder and faster into her. John just allowed Kama to flow through him and let him have his way. He found he was quite enjoying himself. Celes was his little doll and he could do as he pleased. He growled again and he leaned over her and nipped the back of her neck. He growled into her neck and allowed the vibrations go through her.

Celes gave a silent scream of pleasure the new sensation causing a pressure in her. She was going to explode like a hot geyser of water. She rolled her hips and felt the explosion closing in. She shut her eyes tightly as the air filled with the scent of flowers and water. Her whole body shook and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. She gave silent screams. " _Oh God... Please John."_ She begged him through their private link reaching back to hold into him.

"Don't beg me, Celes." He grunted. "Just do it. I've never stopped you before." He bit her shoulder and thrust faster into her. "Just do it. Let your orgasm out as they come." he kissed the back of his shoulder up to her neck and bit the back of her neck.

Celes moaned silently and shut her eyes tighter as the next organs slammed into her. She was breathing hard and losing it. Suddenly another hit as if out of nowhere and a silent gasp escaped her lips and she shook so hard she nearly fell off of him and would have if he hadn't had ahold of her. She leaned forward a little and the whole room felt like it was lighting up around her. She shivered and gave silent moans as her body tightened yet again leading to another orgasm.

John moaned as he rolled her onto her side. He lifted her leg up onto his chest. Hr kissed her ankle as he straddled her other leg. He licked up her calf to her ankle and nipped it. With his other hand he slid over her hip and onto her ass. He squeezed it and thrust into her. He moaned against her foot and used her ass to help him thrust into her.

Celes shivered harder still if it was possible the odd erotic angle driving her straight over the edge. She moaned silently and then had a thought and started sending the noises she couldn't do out loud to him in their connection. She was threatening to just burst open. She was covered in sweat and her hair was plastered to herself and John. She sent him screams and her body tightened in yet another orgasm. If she had more she'd lose count soon.

John moaned and grunted as he continued to thrust into her. He scooted closer so that he was pressed into her and her clit. He thrust harder into her and and leaned his head back. He gripped her ass tighter and thrust harder. He told his hips and moaned again. "God... yes." He gritted.

Celes wanted to scream, she wanted to feel like this forever and she wanted to do something anything. She felt like she was going to burst. She felt another orgasm and suddenly it was like she was one big nerve ending of orgasms. She just kept having them, she was exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. She panted silently and held onto whatever part of John she could hold onto. Her whole body was just… throbbing and pulsing with need. The air smelled like Hawaii around them and she felt warm and cold at the same time. All her scenes were heightened.

John growled as he felt his orgasm gill his body. He pressed a thumb to her clit and pressed it hard and rubbed it fast. He lost count of how many orgasm he gave her but he wanted her to have one more. "Come on, just one more... one more." Hr panted as Kama's magic filled the room and mixed with hers. He licked her ankle and gently bit it.

Celes shivered hard again. She nodded and bit her lip as her body complied with his request and she came again. And the air exploded around them into light water and color. She shut her eyes and gasped for breath as she rode the orgasm out.

John moaned and he vibrated. Hr slowly lowered her leg and then fell upon her. He moaned and chuckled as he rolled them over onto their side. He kissed her and moaned. He pressed his lips to hers a few times and run her back. "Mmm, my little Celes."

Celes smiled, her eyes were shut and she was still breathing elevated. She pressed into John and gave a silent moan. " _Evil, wonderful sex god."_ She sent him and jerked a little and kissed him. Her body started to relax and exhaustion set in. " _I may sleep for days. Or until you wake me up again."_ She sighed.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Then sleep and I'll wake you up for dinner." He moaned again and kissed down her neck. "I'll lay here until you find sleep."

Celes opened her eyes for a minute, they were more hazel than blue at the moment, the color they took when Hi'iaka was more dominant. " _I'd like that. I love you."_ She said to him and touched his lips lightly.

He kissed her fingertips. "I love you ." He pulled her more into his body and took in her ocean scent. It was his Hi'iaka and he loved it. "Sleep."

She shut her eyes and sighed taking him in. She loved him so much and for so long and he was finally hers. She snuggled her face into his chest and finally have into her sleep.

Roman laid on the floor of her work room with a pouted firmly in place. She felt the whole thing between Celes and John. she didn't know what was wrong with her. She just couldn't seem to figure figure what she felt threatened and jealous. Now to top it off she was arouse. "Stupid emotions." She growled and kick her legs in her fit of tantrum. She was still in her leggings and short dress. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs some more.

Harry stood watching her and chuckled. "You look like a little kid, what's going on?" He asked and rubbed his arms again. They had been tingling like crazy for the past hour and a half.

Roman gave a little fasp and rolled back over. "Nothing." She told him as she sat up and straightened her clothes. "An experiment not working... yet."

Harry nodded. He stayed at the door and looked around the room. "This is nice, you and Cel always have good work spaces." He commented neutrally. "You want to... Play a game?" He asked.

She perked up a little. "A game? What kind of game?"

Harry smiled with one side of his mouth. "We could play a board game if you don't cheat... Or you could then we could lead into other things." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh? Threatening to punish me for cheating? I would like to point out that I don't cheat. I simply play with style." Roman smiled.

Harry grinned. "Well then, I guess it's not punishment it's kinky fun sex." He retorted without missing a beat.

Roman giggled, "Kinky fun sex? Well then, get a board game and lets get this going. I want to see how kinky you are going to get."

"Alrighty!" He said and offered a hand. "Let's play exploding snap." He suggested.

"In the mood for wizard games, eh? Are you sure you don't want to play wizard's chess? I find i'm rather good at that." She giggled and took his hand and stood up. She pushed her long hair back over her shoulders and pulled out the little pig tails and rubbed her head. "Or, we can play regular cards… poker, maybe?" she giggled.

"Poker eh? Okay, strip or regular?" He asked eyes sparkling.

Roman laughed as she followed him, "You choice, either way, I'm going to win."

"Well then I guess we will have to see about that, strip I think." He said decidedly and sat her down in their room when they got to it and felt the cards. They played for about an hour when something of a shift happened and Roman was nearly naked. Harry smirked across at her over his cards. "You want to call?" He asked.

Roman hummed to herself as she looked at her cards. "I think I will raise you." She smiled at him. "I raise you _all_ your clothes."

"Awe confidence exudes from you." He smirked. "I'll see that and call."

Roman giggled. "Good, now get to stipping, Royal flush." She told him and laid her cards down."

Harry chuckled. "How nice." He laughed and laid down his. "Me too. I think we must both be cheating Ro." He said.

"Dear sir, how could you say such a thing. I don't not cheat." She told him in a mock gasp. "Since, I laid my hand down first, I am declaring that I was wholesome int this game, therefore you have cheated, and you _must_ strip."

"Awe I see." He said and waved his hand and they were both stark naked. "Whoops" he said with a chuckled. "Oh look," his eyes trailed to her core. "Naughty bits."

Roman shifted a little and pulled her hair to the front of her and allowed it to cover her breast and pool into her lap as she crossed her legs. "Another hand?" She smiled.

Harry chuckled and his hand shot out and pushed her hair out of the way. "We are out of clothes." He pointed out and let his fingers linger at the top of her breasts.

"So it would seem." She shivered a little as her stomach filled with excitement. She looked at him and shivered with arousal as she still noticed his darkness still under the surface. He was in control but his darkness still lingered right there. She smiled and leaned back out of his reach. "So, how are you going to prove that I cheated? I believe there was something kinky going to be involved if you found out I cheated."

"Maybe I'll tie you down and torcher it out of you. Touch you just enough to feel it and not enough to gain release from the pleasure I cause." He said and scooted more towards her and reached out and grazed his hand over her breast like a whisper of a breath.

She shivered and watched him. "Oh, really?" She bit her lip. "My lips are sealed. I shall never tell." she giggled.

"Oh..." He said and stood up in his knees and leaned down and kissed her and moaned as he eased her back onto the bed. He ran his hand up her leg and growled a bit.

Roman moaned and shivered. She pressed her legs together and giggled. "I'm not going to make it easy for you, Koa." She whispered. She smiled and licked his neck. "I think I may use my magic against you too. Whatever you do to me you will feel. Do you think you can out last me?"

Harry chuckled as his magic wrapped around her firmly and held her in place. He licked up her neck and moaned as he used his magic to spread her legs and slipped his finger into her and hooked it and tickled her g-spot. "I think I'll be fine, Ku'uipo."

Roman moaned and felt her juices leak. She looked down between her legs and felt more excitement bloom into her stomach. She gave a mew sound and looked up at him. She used her magic self and pressed her breast into his back as her hands slid down to his shaft. She slowly pumped him and enjoyed the feeling of him in her hands. She gave a little pant and slightly rolled her hips. "God… I think I may need you in my mouth first." She told him as she bit her lower lip.

Harry moaned and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He added another finger to her and pumped his hips with her magic selfs hand. "How about I have you at the tip of my tongue first." he murmured against her lips and started to kiss down her body as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue and licked from her core up over her clit and around the piercing.

Roman threw her head back and rolled her hips. She moaned loudly and wanted to so bad to wrap her legs around his head and hump his face. "God!" She moaned felt more of her juices leak. She whimpered and looked down at him. "Harry…" She whimpered again. "Please let me…" She bit her lip. "Let me change the positions."

Harry moaned at the idea gave one last lick and flipped around so that he was at her face. He moaned and leaned back down from the new position and let her go with his magic and then started to work her core with his tongue again he moaned and stabbed his tongue in and out of it taking a sharp intake of breath when he felt her warm mouth close over his shaft.

Roman moaned against his shaft and and rolled her hips. She had done this position only one other time and that was with Celes, and she was on top. She shivered as she sucked onto his shaft and moaned again. She bobbed her head up and down on him and moaned deeply as she rolled her hips. The position was just… so arousing. She felt more juice leak from her. She bobbed her head faster on him and took in his taste.

Harry growled against her core and pumped his hips with her mouth. He flicked her clit with his tongue and replaced his tongue with his fingers and thrust them in and out of her feeling her juices around his fingers and licked down to lap them up. He moaned and growled and continued to go faster and harder as he worked her.

Roman squealed as she sat she lifted her hips, trying to get away from him. She sucked on him harder and bobbed her head faster. She squealed again. She moaned and rubbed his thighs up to his sack and massaged it. She scraped her teeth up his shaft and gave another squeal as she raised her hips until she was nearly standing.

Harry growled as he felt his orgams creeping in and bit the inside of his mouth. He wanted to keep going with her but what she was doing to him was just driving him mad. He growled and suddenly withdrew from her pulling out of her mouth with a pop. He growled flipped her around. "You have me in your mouth, now its time for my naughty bits to buried in yours." he growled and kissed her making her taste herself. He lifted her legs and thrust into the hot wetness of her core and growled against her mouth as he started to pump hard and fast into her. He trailed a hand between them and worked her clit with his finger and then twisted the piercing there.

Roman screamed out her moans and rolled her hips. She held onto him and pushed him at the same time. She rolled onto her head and screamed louder. She whimpered as she felt her orgasm fill her body. She screamed as she bit his shoulder and hit him at the same time. She shook and screamed again. "Har... Harry!"

Harry continued to slam into her and growled each time and pulled her hair and pulled her head back and seized her mouth again. He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth and trailed small nips down her chin and growled as he thrust harder still. He wanted to devour Roman whole. He bit into her shoulder and growled again.

Roman screamed as her orgasm flooded over her. She held tightly to Harry. "G-God!" She shivered and whimpered. She panted as she looked up at him and licked up his neck. She moaned as her body jerked. She felt another orgasm fill her body. She scratched up his back and rolled back into her head as she continued to scream.

Harry gave a dark chuckled and continued to pound into Roman he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipples and growled and nipped back up to her shoulder. He bit into it with a growl and moaned as he gripped Roman's legs tighter, then something possessed him. He pulled back flipped Roman over sat back on his heels and pulled her on top of him moving her up and down on him as he thrust into her just as hard and fast as before.

Roman screamed and held onto his thighs. Her body vibrated and her juices started to leak. The new position had her scarf louder. She rolled her hips as she leaned her head back. She rocked her hips just as fast. "H-harry... G-God..." she screamed louder as her orgasm washed over her again.

Harry growled and bit the inside of his mouth. He wanted to take her over once more before he allowed himself a release. He slid his hands down the front of her body he took two of his fingers and added them to her core with his shaft and the other started to work her clit hard. He kissed down her neck. "Mine." he growled into her ear and nipped. "Mine, and you'll come for me one more time." he said to her and licked up her neck and growled.

Roman shook harder. She whimpered as she rocked her hips. "O-oh… G-God!" She stuttered. She squealed and tried lift her hips away from him. She panted and screamed again. She didn't know what was going on with her body. She felt like she was on fire and everything was just happening so fast. She screamed louder and nodded. In that moment she would have done whatever Harry demanded of her.

Harry scraped his teeth back down the side of her throat and growled one more time and started to pump a little harder into Roman holding her with his hands. His fingers slid in the opposite direction of his shaft and he could feel his own orgasm pounding at him now. He growled again and leaned over her a little and bit her shoulder. "Do it now, Roman." he commanded in a low growl. "God… yes… please now." he said.

Roman screamed louder as her juices gushed out of her and all over him and his hand. She screamed again and her voice went out. She jerked and gave hoarse mew sounds. She panted and jerked a few more times as her body tingled. She slumped over and jerked again.

Harry moaned and rolled them over so that they lay on their sides, her spooned against his front. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Good girl." he said and moaned and trailed kisses along the back of her neck while he felt her jerk.

She moaned and jerked again. She rubbed his arms and jerked again. "E-evil m-man." she moaned and scooted closer to his front and jerked again.

Harry chuckled and moaned again into her neck. "Want to nap?" he asked her quietly as he ran kisses to her shoulder and soothed the violent bite marks so they looked less painful and more hickie like. He kissed them as if to apologize for the roughness he knew she liked.

She nodded and then pulled his arm around her her shoulder and sighed as she closed her eyes. The warmth of his body settled her and comforted her. "Keep me warm?" she asked and pressed her nose into the inside of his elbow.

"Always." Harry whispered and pressed his face into her hair. "Sleep now." he said. "I'll wake you for dinner." he added.

Roman nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough she was dreaming. _She walked into a country bar wearing leather. She looked into the mirror and she looked like just like Ramon. Long dark hair, hazel eyes, and that naturally native tan skin, and tattooed on her arm and chest. He sat at the stool and waited for Celes to enter the bar._

 _Celes entered the bar and stood on the toes of the knee high black boots she wore. She had on a little leather mini skirt and a top that was also made of leather but simply tied around her and only had fabric in the front. Her long red hair was straight and pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs in her eyes which had on a smoky eye effect that made her blue eyes seem even more blue. She looked around and found Ramon and a smiled curved on her naturally pink and pouty mouth and she walked over to him. "Fancy meeting you here." she whispered as she looked up at him and shivered._

 _Ramon tossed back a shot and then looked down at her. "Yes, fancy meeting you here." he smiled down at her. "Are you going to have a drink?" he asked her and waved the bartender over._

 _When the bartender stopped in front of them she smiled up at Ramon. "You know what I like and how I like it." she said in a double meaning. She reached up and straightened the collar of the shirt and allowed her fingers to graze the skin of his neck and shivered again and then pushed herself up onto a stool legs slightly spread_.

 _Ramon looked over to the bartender, "Cherry martini with extra cherries for the lady and another shot." He turned back to Celes and ran his eyes over her. "Looking beautiful." he ran a finger down her bare arm. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"_

 _Celes looked up at him and shivered as goosebumps formed where he touched. Her heart rate picked up and her stomach filled with butterflies. "N-never." she said scooting closer and allowing her legs to spread more. She found she really wanted Ramon to touch her, she nearly craved it._

 _He gave her a moan. "I think, I may have to give you a ride." He told her. He slid a finger up the inside of her leg and the inside of her thigh. "Would you like a ride?"_

 _Celes panted as her juices leaked out of her in anticipation of his finger, it was so close. She moved a little closer causing his finger to going further up her leg. "I would, really like a ride." she breathed, desperate now to have him touch her. She shivered. "R-Ramon…" she moaned and rolled her hips causing the tips of his finger to brush her core._

 _Ramon smiled and pulled away as the bartender came back with her red drink and a lot of cherries in the drink. He poured Ramon another shot. Ramon smiled at Celes. "Mind if I have your cherry?" he asked her. "Oh, one of them."_

 _Celes smiled pressing her legs together and pulled one out of the drink for him and offered it to him. "If you give me the stem… I'll show you a trick I can do." she said softly, her hand shaking a little as she held out the cherry._

 _He leaned over and licked her fingers as he wrapped his mouth around the cherry and then pulled the fuit off the stem. "There you go." He told her. "Show me your little trick."_

 _Celes shivered and smiled. She stuck the cherry stem into her mouth giving him a good look at her tongue ring. Then she proceeded to tie it in a knot with her tongue. She pulled it out and held it up picking up his hand and placing the stem in it. She looked up at him and smiled a little bigger. "I want you, Ramon." she whispered boldly still holding his hand._

" _Then lets go." he told her. "I'll give you a ride, you'll never forget." he stood up to his full height and picked her up. He tossed her over his shoulder and slid a hand up the inside of her thighs, teasing her with the ideas of touching her core. He walked them out side and he straddled his motorcycle. He lowered her down onto his lap so that she was facing him. He kissed her as he pressed her close to his body. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her._

 _Celes moaned as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. She pressed her core against his manhood and moaned louder into his mouth as she rolled her hips. She felt so erotic and turned on, open and exposed. The natural wind felt good going up her skirt caressing her core and bits causing her sexual drive to skyrocket._

" _Lets start the ride." he moaned against her as he started his motorcycle. He quickly undid his leathers and lifted her smoothly and settled her onto his shaft. He moaned and made her wrap her legs tightly around him. "Whatever you do, don't let go." He told her as he slowly backed the bike out and started out onto the road The vibrations of the bike pulsed through them as he rolled his hips a little._

 _Celes gasped and moaned loudly although you couldn't hear it. She held tightly to Ramon and started to slowly roll her hips. What they were doing was so erotic and hot that she could feel her juices leaking out of her at top speed leaking down between them and all over them. She shivered and moaned and reached up and kissed his chin and down his neck and then pressed her lips to his ears. "Keep taking me just like this and I'll come so hard I won't feel my legs." she said into his ear and moaned for him rolling her hips a little faster._

 _Ramon moaned. He kissed the side of her neck and nipped it. "Ride faster and keep holding on. I'll bring you to multiple orgasms." he told her and sucked on his neck. he made sure to keep his eyes on the road. "I'm not yet done."_

 _Celes shivered and moaned and started to bounce on him faster and harder. She gave little moans and kissed the side of his neck. She started to give little shrieks as her orgasm started to come on and then it hit her and she made herself keep bouncing on him, this time faster. She was so wet and aroused she felt like she could go forever doing just this with Ramon._

 _Ramon moaned as he tried to lift his hips. He made the motorcycle go faster. He moaned as he held her with one arm and kissed up the side of her neck. He curved with the road and bit onto her neck. He sucked onto her neck. He moaned against her neck and bit a little harder. he loved the way she felt around him and how aroused she was. He gripped her ass and squeezed it hard. "That is…" He moaned. "Just like that…"_

 _Celes started to mew in his ear and rode him harder still as her body continued to tighten more. She could feel the next orgasm. Her whole body pulsed with pleasure. She loved how Ramon felt filling her. She mewed louder and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why she would make that sound for anyone other than Roman. She panted and nipped his ear and continued to ride him harder until her second orgasm hit her, she felt her juices gush out of her and continued to keep up. She wanted to please him while pleasing herself and found herself tightening the muscles of her core around him to make it tighter._

 _He moaned louder and kissed her neck. He turned onto dirt road with many bumps. He moaned again as he was forced to thrust into her every time they hid a bump. He sucked harder onto her neck and gripped her ass harder. "God… Celes…" he panted and held her. He saw the lights of his home and moaned. "Ready for the last orgasm?" He asked her as they approached a small hill that would send them flying into the air._

 _Celes moaned and nodded. "Please." she said as she continued to bounce on him. Her entire body was tight with the need to release again. "Oh… God… Ramon… please." she gasped out and pressed her forehead to his shoulder._

 _He nodded, "Now!" he said as he hit the hill and they flew into the air. He moaned as his own orgasm filled his body and they landed hard just outside his home. He stopped the bike and wrapped his arms around her. he buried his face into her neck and moaned again._

 _Celes clung to him panting and moaning. She shut her eyes tightly and moaned some more. "God… that was hot." she gasped. "I… I have… God." she gasped again._

 _He chuckled and kissed up her neck. "Mmm, yes it was." The cool night air blew and brushed against them. He moaned and rolled his hips. "God, you feel so good. I can still feel you tightening." he rubbed her back. "I'm going to keep you."_

 _Celes sucked in a breath and moaned. "Yes… keep me forever." she moaned and then her eyes flew open and she looked up at him. "How… who are you?" she asked. She didn't make an effort to move away she just wanted to know. She moaned as her core still pulsed around him._

 _He kissed her and moaned as he tasted her honey flavor. "You already know." He whispered against her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip. "Time to wake up_."

Celes' eyes popped open and she found herself in the center of her and John's bed. She leaned up and and looked around and then fell back with a little sound in her throat. She sat up again and moaned as the dream still stayed fresh in her mind. She crawled out of the bed and waved a hand, a little teal crochet dress with a black one under it appeared on her body. She pulled her hair into a messy braid and padded out of the room. She spread out her magic to seek out Roman and found her in her and Harry's room and sighed and headed down to the kitchen of the penthouse her body buzzing with desire. She walked in and smiled at Lee. "Hi." she said and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and downed half of it.

"Hi to you too." He smiled. "Thirsty?" he asked as he stirred meat which was the mix of sloppy joes. He had made two different kinds. Ro like hers a little sweeter where Celes liked hers less sweet and had chunkiness of veggies.

"A little." she smiled and finished the bottle and grabbed another and then went over to stand slightly behind him and looked down at what he was cooking leaning against him a little. "Mmm smells good." she said and looked up at him. "What did you do this afternoon?" she asked.

"Relaxed with a nap. Then woke up and let the girls invite me to tea. Played with the boys a bit and then started cooking." he told her.

Celes smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sounds like a full afternoon for you, Chocolate Bear." she said and walked over to the stools and sat down with a sigh. She reached out and nudged Roman wanting her pretty badly and not completely sure why.

Lee looked over to her as his arms tingled. "Waiting for someone?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him. "Roman." she sighed. "I had this… dream and now my body is just craving her." she moaned and dropped her forehead on the table.

Lee chuckled. "Well, you can always _try_ to read." He teased her. "Probably not going to do you much good."

"There you are!" John said. "I went to check on you and you were gone." He leaned down and kissed her. "How are you doing?"

"Well I can talk again, I'm delightfully sore, and still extremely horny." she said with a wink. "I had a fantastic yummy dream." she shivered.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I don't think I've invoked dreams before… unless I was in them." He kissed her again. "Want me to take care of the horniness?"

Celes shivered as her desire peaked at the offer. "I…" she bit her lip and shut her eyes. "I want Roman but Harry is holding her hostage." she said softly and looked down at the table with a blush.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "It's okay. Its who you prefer right now."

Celes looked up at him with a smile and reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you, so much." she said and then kissed him and let her fingers drop from his face. Something was shifting between them again. But this time it was good. She smiled bigger and nudged Roman again. Then she slid off the stool and waved at Lee and John and made her way to Harry and Roman's room and stood outside the door debating on knocking or just going in. They rarely encroached on each other's private spaces with each other but she was buzzing with her need to have Roman. Finally she opted for opening the door a little. She did and poked her head in and bit her lips. Harry lay holding Roman close as they both slept. Celes bit her lip again and then made a little noise to try and get Roman's attention without alerting Harry.

Roman stirred a little. She gave a sigh as she pulled the blanket that was round them closer into her. She moaned a little and pressed into Harry. She felt a little colder than normal and she wasn't sure where the coldness was coming from, but it felt as if it was holding her.

Harry stirred when Roman did and an eye opened in time to see their door closing in a quick retreat of… Celes. He sat up and looked around and found they'd only been asleep for about an hour. He groaned and eased away from Roman and pulled another blanket around her and then pulled on pants and padded from the room. He caught up to Celes. "What were you doing?"

Celes looked up at him. "I just wanted to… talk to Roman." she said with a shrug.

"And you had to come into _our_ room and interrupt our nap?" he snapped.

Celes stopped and turned to him. "I just wanted to talk to her, she's my best friend Harry, not just a lover… and its not like she's just yours, if one of us wants her we just need to ask." she said to him giving him a dangerous look.

Harry growled nearly retorting that Roman was his, at least until the day was out but instead he growled at Celes. "Whatever, don't do it again." he snapped and turned on his heel and stalked off.

Celes felt like she had whiplash. She stood, hand up over her heart, watching him go. Her body swayed on the spot as she tired to fight sudden tears. She was no longer interested in pursuing anything sexual. She bit the inside of her mouth and started back to the kitchen trying to compose herself before she walked in.

" _What's wrong, Cel-Bear."_ Roman yawned. " _I can feel your upset and hurt."_

Celes stopped and sniffed and wiped her cheek. " _I'm okay, I just did something stupid."_ she sent to Roman and then continued on.

" _I'm coming out."_ She told her. " _I want a bath with you. We have yet to bathe."_ She said sounding more awake. " _Besides, I'm bloody cold, and I don't know why."_

Celes stopped walking and turned when she heard the door open. When she saw Roman her tears started to fall quicker and she walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I wanted you so badly Ro, I was going to come into your and Harry's room and wake you up but I chickened out. I woke up Harry instead and he got upset with me for coming into your space." she sniffed. "I didn't… I just wanted you." she whispered.

Roman frowned as she held Celes. "Hey," She whispered. "Its okay. Its all okay." When she heard that Celes wanted her badly enough to break their unspoken rule it made her feel… damn good. She wanted to tell Harry off for being hard on her but she knew if Celes did the same while she was with Lee she would have been pissed herself. She rubbed her back. "Hey, its okay." She rubbed her face into her hair. "Lets go take a bath. I can warm up and you can relax. No harm done. I'll talk to Harry later, okay?"

Celes shook her head. "No, I know the rule, even if we don't say it. I shouldnt have done it. Harry was right." she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "Don't… I just… wasn't thinking. I just wanted you so badly when I woke up. You're all I could think about." she blushed as they walked towards their room to bathe.

Roman could help but smile. She was really boosting her ego. "You know, if you keep saying that, I don't know what I will do with my ego." She giggled.

Celes gave a watery giggle. "Well its true." she said blushing deeper. "I still want you." she whispered, she didn't get it, she felt like a shy teenager. She wanted to touch Roman but she wanted Roman to touch her first. She wanted Roman, but she wanted Roman to be the dominant. The dream with Ramon made her want Roman… what the hell was that? She frowned ever so slightly as the thoughts bounced around in her head.

Roman smiled and pressed her lips to her ear. "Then you shall have me." She gave quiet moan in her ear. "But first, I need to warm up." She pulled her into their room. She walked into their bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. She rubbed her hands over her arms as she looked over her bath oils. She loved her oils. Celes loved the sault, though. She opted for the sault and poured some in so that the room filled with a pretty scent. "Come here, Celes. Lets take your clothes off."

Celes smiled timidly and stepped closer to Roman and allowed her to undress her. "I want to wear the dress for the rest of the night can you find it a place to be put back on after the bath?" she asked.

Roman nodded, "I can do that." She said as she took off the teal knitted dress off. She waved a hand and a hanger appeared. She took off the little black dress and allowed her eyes to slowly slid down Celes' body. She gave an appreciated moan and then hug the dresses on the hanger. She hung them on the doorway of the bathroom and walked back to Celes. She held her hand and helped her into the bath. She quickly pinned Celes' hair up so it wouldn't get wet. Then she took off her robe and stepped into the bath behind her. She sighed as she leaned back and pulled Celes with her. "God, this feels good."

Celes nodded and rested her head on Roman's shoulder. She used some of her light to help Roman warm up. "It really does feel good."she sighed and dipped her hands under the water and rubbed Roman's thighs. "I had a really hot dream before I woke up." she said softly.

"Really? Will you tell me what it was about?" Roman asked as she pulled down a wash cloth and soaped it up. She rubbed it over the back of Celes' shoulder and neck.

"Sex on a motorcycle." Celes shivered as her body heated at the mere thought of Ramon and the crazy sex they had, had. She could feel the water between her legs heating as her core did.

Roman gave a moan. "Sex on a motorcycle. I always wanted to try that with the guys." She rubbed the cloth down her arm as she smiled at the thought of the dream. Yes, that dream was hot. She was so glad she thought of it. "How did it feel?" She whispered in her ear as she slid the cloth around and cupped her breast. She played with her nipple through the cloth and moaned.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back against roman's shoulder and her legs spread a little. Her heart rate picked up. "A-amazing. It's so thrilling and hot... I'd do it again..." She moaned.

Roman moaned and her other hand cupped her other breast. She played with her nipples and then slid a hand down her flat belly. "If I were to touch you," She whispered as her lips danced across her ear. "Would I find you hot and wet?"

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. She nodded as her body shook. "Y-yes." She gasped. "P-please touch me." She said spreading her legs wider. What was happening everyone seemed to be dominating her. She shivered at the thought, she loved it.

Roman's own core pulsed. She pulled Celes back towards her so that she was pressed tightly to her body. She lifted one of her legs and made her drape it over the edge of the tub she slid her fingers over her clit and moaned. She slid her fingers inside her and moaned louder. She bit the side of her neck and started to pump her fingers in and out of her. "Is this what you want?" she growled against her neck.

Celes moaned and nodded. "Yes... Yes... God!" She gasped out. She moaned and pressed back into Roman. "God... Yes please." She moaned her whole body wanted Roman. She gripped Roman's thighs with her fingers and shut her eyes tightly.

Roman smiled as she allowed the situation unfold. Celes was allowing her to be dominate. She pumped her fingers faster into her core and used the heel of her hand to rub against her clit. "You want to come, don't you?" She growled into her and licked it. "But its more than that. You want to beg," she moaned again, "then you want my markings, don't you?"

Celes' eyes widened as her orgasm hit her. She gave a strangled cry and moaned. "Please." she rolled her hips more. "More… I want more of you Roman please." she begged her.

"Oh, you will, buy first I need to fan the fire." She stood up and helped Celes out the tub. She laid her on the bed and crawled in. She spread her legs and licked up her thighs. She moaned as she made her hook her legs over her shoulders. "You can squirm and wiggle, but you're not getting away." She breathed over her core. She looked up at Celes and then placed her mouth over her core. She moaned against it and used her tongue to thrust into her. She licked up to her clit and sucked on it.

Celes rolled back on her head and gave a screamed mew and looked at Roman. She felt juices leaking out of her and rolled her hips a little. She brought her hands up into Roman's hair and tugged on it a little. She was going to be so delightfully sore for the rest of the day, she was already sore but now she was going to be super sore. She shrieked out a moan and rolled back on her head. "R-Ro… oh God… yes… please." she said gripping her hair tighter.

Rman growled against her clit and licked down to her vore. She lapped up her juices and wiggled her tongue into her core. She growled and shook her head so that her nose rubbed against her clit. she moaned and then bobbed her head so that her tongue pumped in and out of her. She pressed She own legs together as she She her own juices leak down her thighs.

Celes rolled her hips faster and moaned louder and gave her little shrieks and watched Roman. She was so turned on and buzzing with it. She wanted to come again and could feel it. She gripped Roman's hair harder as the orgasm closed in. She had come more times that day at least three times during her dream. As it floated across her mind again her body tightened and jerked and she came. "Roman!" she gasped out and rolled back on her head shivering hard.

Roman growled as she lapped up what juives leaked out. Her own juices started to really from her. She licked up her body and flicked her tongue across her nipples. She kissed her and growled against her mouth as she thrust her tongue into her mouth. She placed one leg over her and pressed her core to Celes'. She moaned against her mouth and started to rock her hips. She moaned again and broke their kiss. She rocked her hips harder against Celes so that their piercings rubbed against each other. "God..."

Celes panted and nodded. "I know.. I know." she gasped and rolled her hips against Roman's. She ran her hands up and down Roman's back and then to her neck and then kissed her. "God… you are so hot… God yes… please… I need you… I need all of you." she moaned and rolled back on her head and pushed her core harder against Roman's.

Roman rocked her hips faster. She sat up and looked down at her as she did so. She moaned louder as she massaged her breast. She panted and felt her hips rock even faster. Their juices mixed with each others and caused the perfect slid. Roman threw her head back and squealed. She panted and looked down at Celes as her eyes started to burn brightly. She used her magic to thrust into Celes' core. She opened herself up to what she was feeling and started to scream out her moans.

Celes screamed came in a higher pitch and much louder. She bucked against Roman and could feel her filling her with magic. Her eyes changed from their normal blue to the hazel color and something switched inside of Celes and she seized Roman's hips and rolled harder and faster against her as her screams became so loud they almost covered Roman's completely. "More… more please God… yes…!" she screamed out and gripped Roman's hips tighter.

Roman thrust her magic faster and harder into Celes and rocked her hips faster. She screamed more as her magic filled the room and wrapped around them. Iy mixed with Celes' and the coolness of it suddenly became humid. Sweat beaded their bodies and their scents filled the air. It was like the islands were placing themselves in the room. Roman's markings tingled onto her arm and her core throbbed. Their explosion was coming and it was going to be big. Her hair started to plaster itself to her head, neck, and body.

Celes continued to scream as her marks tingled and the overwhelming need to pull away and push into her at the same time. She kept rolling her hips and had a though and pushed her magic up into Roman's core to send her over the edge. She dug her fingernails into Roman's hips. "Roman!" she screamed. "Oh God… Roman I'm going to… I'm going to explode please! Please!" she screamed louder.

Roman nodded and shook hard as she gripped Celes tightly. Suddenly they both screamed louder. The magic that was in the room suddenly exploded itself. The lights went out, their juices erupted from each woman, and vives was cut off. Roman vibrated and jerked. She slumped over to the side so that they made an L on the bed. Their legs were entangled and the sound of heavy breathing was heard.

" _What the hell happened?"_ Harry sent sounding alarmed.

" _Sex."_ Celes sent back to him and gave a silent moan. Her body still shook and she kept panting trying to get a grip on herself. She still felt the residual magic and smiled as she reached down and rubbed Roman's outer thigh. She jerked and gave a silent moan.

" _Are you two okay?"_ Lee asked worriedly. " _John had left like an hour ago. Saying he needed to jump in the cold water or something like that."_

Roman gave a silent moan and jerked again. The room was still humid. " _Pele and Hi'iaka decided to come out and play."_ She swallowed hard as she still tried to catch her breath.

Celes panted and gave another silent moan and then finally found the strength to move. She sat up slowly and shivered. " _John, you can come home now. I'm sorry we drove you from the house."_ she sent him and pulled Roman up and kissed her silently moaning.

 _"Not as sorry as you are going to be when I get ahold of you women."_ Kama growled.

Roman gave a silent moan and allowed Celes yo pull het. She was so damn tired, hungry, and thirsty. She gave a little smirk as she closed her eyes. " _I told you this was war."_ She sent to John privately.

Celes shivered at the idea of that threesom. " _Maybe you'll have to get your hands on us then."_ she sent him and kissed Roman once again. " _Water, food?"_ she sent Roman as she slowly crawled from the bed and then grabbed her dresses and slid them back over her body.

" _I want to go but I can't move. Let me rest for a little bit and I'll be out join you."_

Celes nodded and leaned over and kissed her. " _I love you, my Pele."_ she sent in a whisper to her.

Pele sent her a moan and kissed her back. _"I love you too, my beloved Hi'iaka."_

She smiled and kissed her once more and then headed from the room walking slowly as she went taking care where she stepped. Her body was aches and she liked it cause of the way it was caused. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lee and Harry. " _Hi."_ she sent them and walked over and picked two water bottles from the fridge, downed the first one and then went and sat down. " _Done soon_?" she asked of the food.

Lee smiled as he nodded towards the candle lit table where all the kids were eating. "How do you want your plate?"

" _Can I have cheese on top of mine?"_ she asked him and looked at the candles and gave a silent giggle. " _We knocked the power out."_ she said smiling.

"Yes you did. If you look outside you will see that there are no lights in a 20 mile radius... maybe longer."

Cele frowned a little. " _I bet the muggles are flipping out."_ she yawned a little.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

Celes nodded. " _I think I might have to sleep alone tonight so that I can have a break of sex…. well maybe not I don't know."_ she shrugged unsure what she wanted. She eye Harry and Lee still incredibly aroused her found.

Lee felt the tingle on his atms and chuckled. "Sorry, minx. You will not be getting any special attention from me tonight. There will be only sleeping. Harry on the other hand may want to give you a go." He winked as he made her place place a sloppy joe and tater tots. "There you go."

Celes took the plate and gave Harry a hopeful look.

"Not tonight, Cel." he said simply.

Celes saw the reason behind his darkened eyes and looked down at her plate feeling a little rejected. She wanted to go back to her and Roman's room now and hide from everyone.

Lee lifted her chin. "Hey, I love you. And there is nothing more I want than to take you to our room, but you had a 'very long and busy day. If you can look me in the eye and show me you aren't sore then I will consider it. And you also got to keep in mind that Roman may still want you." He told her.

Celes looked up at him, her eyes were still hazel instead of blue. She smiled a little and knew he could see the aches she was feeling. "Okay… Okay." she said softly testing out her voice a little and finding it horse. "Tea?" she croaked.

"I'll get it." Harry jumped up.

"Is John coming home?" Celes asked spreading her magic out.

"Dont know, you'll have to ask him." Lee tapped her nose. "Ig you and Roman agree we may give you and her a massage." He winked at her as he picked up one of her yots and popped it into his mouth.

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "That would be nice." she looked at Harry with a little smile when he handed her the tea.

"Again, I won't be joining you tonight, gotta get this final paperwork done with McPotter." he said with a shrug.

Celes nodded and reached out to John. " _I miss you, come home to me now."_ she sent him, she missed him.

" _Let me cool off a little, or I will take you if I lay eyes on you."_ He growled.

Lee bumped Harry, "Would you make time for me?" He teased as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Harry chuckled. "Oh I could work something out for you Buttercup." he said kissing Lee's cheek.

Celes shook her head. "Horrible." she said to them. " _Well I'm going to go up on the roof and swim then… naked."_ she sent John and popped her final bite in her mouth and slid off her stool she went over and kissed heads of children and then looked at Lee and Harry. "I'll be in the pool." she said with a wave and walked over to the private elevator that went to the roof. When she walked out onto the roof she shivered and walked quickly to the enclosure maintained with heat of Pele's magic. She smiled and looked out over the skyline as she stripped off her dress and got into the pool and started to swim around idly.

John popped up yo the roof. He growled and jumped into the water, clothes and all. He swam to her and grabbed her ankle. He pumped her towards him and kissed her. He moaned and then growled against her mouth.

Celes shivered and pressed her naked body into his and ran her hands up under his shirt. "Why John? I didn't expect you home for a bit. I thought you needed to cool off." she said coyly and ran her fingers lightly over the lines outlining his pecks.

"Dont play coy with me." He growled as his clothes disappeared. He pulled her legs around his hips and thrust hard into her. He moaned and gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him faster. "You evil woman..." he grunted as he kissed and nipped down her neck.

Celes dropped her head back with a smile and held onto him around the neck allowing him to slam her onto him filling her with pleasure. She shivered and tightened. "I wanted you." she moaned and leaned back into him and kissed his lips and then down his neck. "I want… God…" she gasped as her core tightened more she spread her legs as wide as she could and took him in deeper and moaned louder.

John grunted and pressed her to the side of the pool. He kissed her and swirled his tongue into her mouth. Hr moaned and thrust harder. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her neck. He wrapped his magic around them and slid his hands over her ass and helped her thrust onto him.

Celes moaned into his mouth and wrapped her own magic around John. She kissed to his ear and tugged on it with her teeth and gave her own little growl. She couldn't stop her orgasm even if she had wanted to and it slammed into her hard. She gave a strangled noise in her throat and held tightly to John. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with her. She was so aroused today in particular and she just needed it. And she seeked it out it seemed only from John and Roman. Like… she couldn't stop her need for either of them. They were in the same room with her and she had to have them. She moaned louder and her body started to build another orgasm.

John grunted and moaned he panted and kissed her again as his body tingled with his need to release his own orgasm. He dipped his hand down in the water between them. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it in little circles. He moaned and pumpped faster into her. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth. "God…" he said against her mouth. He sucked on her lower lip and moaned. he loved the bout on her lips and enjoyed tasting them.

Celes shrieked out a moan in her already raw throat. She shivered and moaned and pressed into him feeling her core tighten again. She wanted him, all of him. Something inside her was changing again and she looked into his eyes and connected to him and pressed her forehead to his and felt her orgasm sitting at the threshold waiting to be released.

He kissed her and moaned. "Hi'iaka…" He moaned as he panted and pulled her closer to his body. She enjoyed the feel of her body pressed against his. She small, soft, warm, and yet delicate. it was the feel of warm honey being pressed into him and then poured over him. "With me, this time… Please." he told her.

She gasped and nodded. "Anything… anything for you… my Kamapua'a." she breathed out and held tightly to him and kissed him as their orgasms came at the same moment. She pressed her face into his neck and moaned and shook her clinging to him for dear life while her body tightened and loosened around him.

John moaned and kissed her. He held her and sighed as he rubbed her back. "God… you woman…" he moaned.

Roman stood just outside the shield of the pool. She had left the room to find food and something to drink. She was also looking for Celes. When She had reached the top of the roof, her arms started to tingle and her heart just fell into her stomach. She knew she should have just left but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from what was happening. She gave a little growl and tried hard to push away the hurt. She saw John and Celes turn to her and she quickly turned on her heels and left before they could reach her. How could she and Celes share such amazing sex and then Celes seek someone else out? Was she not satisfied by it… well duh, she wasn't satisfied or she wouldn't have found John to give her what she really needed. She wiped angrily at her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. " _Food please._ " She said sounding cheerful, but wiping at her eyes.

"Ro…" Lee whispered as he watched her. "Are you…"

" _Food please."_ Roman repeated, refusing to say anything else or acknowledge his concern.

"Okay."

Harry frowned and looked at Roman and sat down next to her and rubbed her back not saying anything, just providing comfort.

Celes ran into the kitchen and stopped causing John to run into her. She stumbled forward and and nearly went down if he hadn't caught her. "Thanks." she said and then touched Roman's arm. "Ro." she whispered softly.

" _I have to go work on some things. So if you can sent the food to me, I'd appreciate it._ " Roman told Lee and Harry. She patted Celes on the head and bumped into John as she walked past him, not bothering to look at him or apologize.

Lee frowned and looked them, "What happened?" he asked with a little frown.

"Yeah Cel, what did you do this time?" Harry asked.

Celes stepped back. "I didn't…" she shook her head and frowned. "We were just…" she blushed and looked down and suddenly understood what happened. She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I have to go." she whispered and turned quickly and left the kitchen before anyone could say anything and then she popped a few floors down to where Di and Draco had decided to buy a place and knocked. When they let her in she just went into their living room and sat there with Draco silently.

Lee looked at Harry and hit his arm. "Really? You made it sound like it was all her fault and she had done so over and over again." he told him. "Chill, will you?" he looked at John, "What happened?"

"I… we had sex… Celes and I but I think we offended Roman." he said lamely stating the obvious.

"Ya think?" Harry asked rubbing his arm and shooting Lee an irritated look.

Lee frowned at Harry and then sighed as he looked over to John. He rubbed his head. "I thought you were going to cool down and then come back?" he sighed. "Usually, when we have one of the girls and they just get done, we try not to touch them until the next day… unless it was the afternoon or morning, then whoever had them last for the night usually spends the night with the one. Unless claimed otherwise."

John gave a frustrated sigh. "Hi'iaka… I just… God damn." he groaned. "Can I have Roman's stupid food? I'll bring it to her, I think I need to apologize." he asked.

Lee nodded as he made a plate. "Its okay, I'm pretty sure Celes will also." he gave him the plate. "Uh… she will be prickly."

"Yeah, I know." he said holding his hand out. "But if I don't at least try now she'll just get more mad."

"That is true. Oh," He gave him a couple bottle of waters. "there you go."

John took the food and the waters and nodded to the guys and headed to where Roman was which was her workroom. He heard loud music and kicked the door in a knock.

Roman lowered the music and then opened the door. She looked at John then glared at him. "Come to gloat?" She hissed.

"Apologize." he said holding the food out to her and stepping in before she could close the door in his face.

She growled and took the plate and waters from him. She set it down. "You can leave now." She hissed again. Her voice was still hoarse from earlier with Celes. Now that she heard heard the hoarseness it just stung more. "You won this round, I'll just have to try harder next time. You will _not_ win." She said hoarsely.

John sighed and saw the fire of Pele in her eyes. He stepped forward a little. "Look, I should have just not gone to her when she lured me to her. I just… couldn't not." he growled a little. "It wasn't apart of the war. It was Hi'iaka." he softened a little as he said her name.

"I know it was Hi'iaka!" She croaked indignantly. "You don't think I knew it was her? Of course I knew it was her! She is my sister! I always know when she is out!" She glared at him a tears came to her eyes. "God… I just want to hate you. I really do. There is a part of me that wishes I could just run my lava over you and get rid of you. Why..." Her voice broke before she could finish the question.

John pulled her into his arms and sighed. "I am so sorry." he whispered. "I am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your toes. I'm so sorry. We have this whole new level starting with the three of us. Something is shifting I can feel it… and I think something is going on with Celes to allow Hi'iaka more control." he sighed and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." he kissed the top of her head a few times as if trying to kiss away her tears.

Pele sniffed and wiped at her eyes. " _I don't want it to change. Things are good before. Why does it have to change?"_ She asked him and gave a little sob and rubbed at her eyes. " _I want don't want you to take her away from me. I know you love her and you are going to marry her but… but…"_ She cried harder and curled her fingers into his shirt. " _She is mine!_ " She told him and pulled away. " _You can't have her!"_

Kama actually took a step back in shock and mild fear. "Pele… I'm not going to steal her from you, but I would like to share her with you. I love her and I love you so much. Please Pele I'm not trying to steal her. I just want a part of her." he said imploringly.

" _Why is our relationship changing?_ " She demanded. " _Why is it changing? I don't understand."_ she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. " _What is going on? I can feel the change in you and her. You two are leaving me out! No, you can't have her. You stop this change."_ She poked his chest. " _You stop it or else I'm going to make your life a living hell. The first thing I'm going to do is prove how much of a insignificant sex god you are."_ She growled at him.

He grabbed her hand and looked down into her eyes. "Hi'iaka is allowing herself to want me, something she has denied herself for centuries and many lives." he said softly. "That's what's changing. We are not leaving you out." he said softly and smiled a little. "You will probably prove that right." he winked.

She wiped her her eyes on her shoulders. " _I… I want her happy and want her to want you but… She is mine, Kama. She…"_ she sniffed and wiped her eyes again. " _She is mine."_ she didn't know how else to say it. Hi'iaka was always hers. For a long time she always wanted and needed her. For many life times she wasn't able to have her. It was always Lohi'au and Alemana. " _You hate me, don't you. It was why you chased after me life after life. I couldn't have her, haven't had her and you didn't have her or could find her."_ she sniffed and looked up at him. " _In all those lifetimes, have you ever hated me for it?"_

He reached up and ran a finger over her cheekbone and wiped some tears. "I will never hate you, I never hated you for it. She chose you all those years ago and I got upset. I followed you because… I thought if I could get you to love me, then I could have her too." he said softly. "And in all the manipulation and terribleness I fell in love with you. I was rough, and hard… and so not someone you should have desired." he sighed. "Or her. I'm still that way." he sighed. "But Im getting better but I don't and never have hated you."

She sniffed and wiped her nose. " _I… I don't mind that you rough and hard. You're a man… a war god too. I'm a goddess of destruction so its basically in my nature to crave someone that is hard and rough. I've come to the conclusion that all the softness and romance that I crave so much will have to come from Hi'iaka."_

"John can be soft and romantic with you if you let him." he said to her softly and sighed. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "He likes to do that for you two, he knows you both enjoy it in different ways and he likes the romance. He and I are synced we are, but we are different men… I am sorry for stepping on your toes, my Pele, and I will make it up to you." he said softly.

She nodded and wiped at her eyes again. " _Okay._ " she told him. It seemed like every owed her something. Lee, was working on his. Harry had yet to make his up, and she was sure Celes was going to own her this one too. She frowned as she thought about everything. This whole Mona thing seemed to have everyone owning her something. In any other relationship she would have told them all to stick it where the sun didn't shine and left them. She deserved better than this. She sniffed again. " _Why does she hate me so much?"_ She asked more to her self then to Kama.

Celes awoke the next morning and gave a little sound and sat up trying to remember where she was. She looked around and sighed when she remembered. She was at Draco and Di's. After messing up big time with Roman/Pele the night before she hadn't wanted to go back to her house. She looked around the quiet penthouse and then slid off the couch. She folded the blanket that had been over her and left it on the couch. Then she padded out of the apartment the early morning light shining on her pale skin. She slowly made her way back to the penthouse and walked in quietly closing the door behind her. She tiptoed to the kitchen and found it empty and actually sighed and went over to get a cup of tea.

Lee yawned as he tied the belt to his robe. He poked his head inside the kitchen. He smiled and walked up behind Celes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I was worried about you." he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Celes smiled a little. "No, but I'm hoping I will be after I talk to Roman. I have something for her and I to do today if she'll go with me."

Lee smiled, "She will go with you." he rubbed her arms and pressed his face into her red hair. he took in her scent. "If you want, later, I can give both your girls a massage. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, magic hands please." She sighed and shut her eyes. "Will you be hanging around here today?" She asked enjoying just standing there with him in his arms.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I have nothing planned… not until another couple of days." he gave her a squeeze and enjoy her in his arms. "Come on, smiles," he told her and picked her up. he sat her at the little stool. What should be on the menu for breakfast?" He asked as he made her tea and set in in front of her. He put coffee on to brew and made his own tea.

"Waffles. Eggs, sausage, and... Hash browns." She said happily. She sighed.

"Okay, I can do that." He said as he started to take out the ingredients. he smiled as he started to cook breakfast. "Want another cup of tea?"

"Yes please." She said and kicked her legs. She still wanted to talk to Roman. "Did Ro sleep with you last night?" she asked.

"No, she slept in her work room. She didn't feel like company last night. But the girls on the other hand kept me company. They are still piled in my bed if you want to check on them."

Celes nodded with a smile. "I love our babies." She said and slid off her stool walked over and kissed him on the chin. "I'm going to go look on them and then go see Ro." She said and left him in the kitchen she looked in on the girls and smiled at them and then went to Romans work room and pushed open the door. "Ro?" She called into the room spread if out her magic.

Roman curled up tighter in a ball with her blanket over her. After taking to John last night, she ate and took another bath. Lee had checked up on her but she opted to stay in her work room. She hadn't had time to set it up like she wanted it so she took time to do that. Right now it was still a mess but she made a spot in the far corner and placed a huge beanbag in the corner. So it felt like she was nestled in a nest with a blanket over her.

Celes walked in and went over to her and sat down next to the pile of blanket. "So there are snow leopards at the zoo and I wanted to take you." She said softly.

Roman poked up out of her blanket. "Really?" he asked hoarsely, then she coughed and tried to clear her throat.

Celes sat forward and touched her throat and healed it. "Yes, I got us a lunch date to feed them." She said and summoned a glass and filled it with water with her magic and handed it to her.

"Feed them?" She squeaked and drank the water greedily. She coughed a few times but drank it all. "Are we really? I mean really going to feed the snow leopards?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes and I thought if distract the people so you could shift and play." She said with a smile. "I wanted to do this for you. Will you go with me?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes!" She said as she leaped up and then groan from the soreness. She shook it off and gathered some of her things. "So we go and feed leopards. oh, yes. This will be fun, and then I'll get to play with them… I mean really play with them. Oh, what should I wear! I need to take a bath and then look for something to eat! No… wait… clothes. I can eat later!"

Celes giggled and got up slowly. "I have to change I'm still wearing my lounge dress. Would you like to shower or bath together?" She asked. "And you should eat, Lee is making waffles."

"Oh, waffles… wait… you are going to wear… Nevermind, I misheard. So eat, bathe, clothes… Clothes are going to take forever!" She kissed Celes and then ran out her workroom squealing loudly.

Celes followed her slower and smiled a little. It was a start, she had had it planned for days but it helped in her effort to make up what happened yesterday to her. Celes stopped outside of John's room and tapped on it. She opened the door and poked her head in and smiled at John buried in Miles, Danger, and the twins. "Lee is making waffles." she said softly to him knowing he was awake.

John quickly sat up, knocking Miles and Danger off him. "Sorry." He said. He reached over to the nightstand next to him and pulled out a folded picture. "Daddy is making waffles. Come on." He told them as he jumped up and bounced on the bed a little. "Come on!" He was dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He slipped on his house shoes and left the room.

Danger sat up in a daze. "What just happened?"

"Mama came in and said that Daddy is making waffles and Papa jumped out of the bed."Miles said and leaned a head against her shoulder.

"I think something is going on with the parents again." Matt observed pulling his sister out of the bed. "Lets go eat."

Celes turned when John walked up behind her. She smiled a little. "Morning." she said softly.

"Morning." he told her and scooped her up. "You going to help me sweet talk Lee into making me a sweet waffle?" He asked her.

Celes smiled and her arms looped around his neck naturally. "Sure I can do that, but you only have me until Roman's done eating. We are going to see the Snow Leopards today at the zoo. I made her a playdate when we got here and I intend to spoil her with it." she said and kissed his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A play date? I wish I could be there to help you take pictures. That would be fun to see." He told her.

Celes bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'd invite you any other day. I would but… with what I did last night." she whispered. "Its best if I don't, but… I hope we can go out while here too." she said to him and kissed his neck again. She was very much addicted to him lately. It seemed like when she got around him or Roman Hi'iaka came out more.

John chuckled and kissed him. "It's okay. You will have to take the pictures for us. I think Lee would like to see it too. And make sure you take wizard pictures." he kissed her again and set her down on the stool.

"Wizarding pictures of what?" Lee asked.

"Um, I'm taking Roman for a playdate with the Snow Leopards at the Central Park Zoo." she said and grinned kicking her legs a little.

"Playdate?" Lee asked. He looked over to Celes. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" he asked.

"Because you are jealous and territorial of Roman." John pointed out. "Now, lets focus on me."

"Hey! I'm not jealous and territorial of Roman." Lee frowned.

Celes snorted. "As long as I've known you, you have been." she said to him and looked at John. "What are we focusing on you about, Ke Aloha?" she asked him.

"This waffle, I want lee to make this waffle." John said unfolding the picture and handing it to Lee.

Lee frowned. "I'm not jealous and territorial." He grumbled and looked at the picture. He looked up at John. "Really? I thought I make waffles all the time. Now you want me to make this for you?"

Celes giggled. "That looks yummy, I may want one too." she said and grinned. "Come on Lee you know you like to spoil him."

John grinned. "Yeah, you know you do. Dude make this and I will… do whatever you ask of me for the rest of the month."

Lee raised his eyebrows and smiled at him. "How about changing my nickname?" he asked.

John paused and then chuckled. "Okay, what am I suppose to call you now?" he asked.

Lee thought about it and looked down at the picture. A smile slowly curbed his lips. "I want my new nickname to be Sugar Daddy."

John looked at him for a minute and smiled a little. "Sugar Daddy? I can do that… yeah I can do that." he nodded.

"Hey! I'm a Sugar Daddy too!" Celes giggled.

"You are _Roman's_ Sugar Daddy. Now I'm John's Sugar daddy." He chuckled. "We may have to start a Sugar Daddy club, huh?"

"Oh I can make buttons with a really complicated name on them." Celes giggled. "The Sugar Daddies United Relief Group, or TSDURG for short." she giggled more and shook her head.

John chuckled. "I like me my Sugar Daddy he makes me these delicious looking mouth watering waffles." he said.

Lee smiled, "And don't forget it either. I'm the only daddy that makes your mouth water." He winked. and looked over the recipie.

Celes shivered. "You have got to stop flirting." she moaned and smiled. "You know, if I were to say the flavor of these yummy waffle and add a daddy to the end… well things would be very interesting in this here kitchen." she teased.

Lee laughed, "Yes it would. it really would. But you have a playdate, so keep your little triggers to yourself." he told her. "Okay, I'm going to follow these recipes by the letter. I have some other topping to try." He smiled as the thought about it. "Evei won't know what to choose." He said as he started in on making the batter of chocolate waffles and regular waffles. "Hey, go get the kids." He said as he started to make other toppings.

Celes went to slide off the stool to do as Lee asked when Harry walked in, his hair was in disarray and he looked a little confused. "Harry Potter? Whats wrong?"

Harry looked at her distractedly with clear green eyes. "Nothing. Where have you been?" he asked her and walked up to her and pulled her against him and kissed her breathless.

Celes moaned and pressed her hands to his chest. "Right here." she gasped as she pulled back a little.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Can I have you today?" he asked.

Celes shivered at the idea and smiled. "I can't I have a date with Roman, but tonight?" she asked.

"You got it, Dove." he said and kissed her again and looked at Lee. "Coffee." he said.

"Celes." Roman said and looked at Harry then at Celes. She felt the difference in Harry. "You and harry should spend time with each other." She said.

Lee frowned as he handed Harry his coffee. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah, its important." Roman said. "Besides, I just remembered that I have some important things to take care of."

Celes frowned and shook her head. "The Leopard thing has been planned for weeks. No."

Harry smiled. "You're finally getting to do that for her, oh you two are going to have such fun." he said to them and kissed Celes' neck.

"See its okay and a few hour tops. No putting it off. I will spend the rest of the day afterward with Harry." she said to Roman.

"Is there a way to extended until tomorrow?" She asked as she bither lower lip.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but it took me weeks to get this appointment." she said softly looking at Roman slightly confused. "Do you not want to go anymore?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, no. That's not it. I'm excited as all outdoors and I so want to go with you but…" She trailed off and looked at Harry. He had a clearness to him. She pointed at him " _You better stay as you are."_ she told him. " _I mean it. You better stay you."_ she told him.

Harry gave a nod.

Celes sighed and went over to the phone and dialed the number, she was pretty much at Roman's mercy. She had messed up bad the night before. "Yes, hi I'm Celes McTaggert… yes, yes. I was wondering if I could have the same time slot but tomorrow… no… my wife is just ill today and we still want to do this… Really! Oh thank you, how kind of you." she grinned. "You have a good day too sir." she said and hung up. "Tomorrow, and we get an extra hour." she said bouncing on her toes. excitedly.

"See!" She squealed. "Even an extra hour." She bounced on her toes. "See, I have a sixth sense about these things." She smiled.

"You do." Celes said and kissed her and then slid onto the stool next to Harry. "I still need a shower." she said.

Harry leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "We can take one after breakfast." he said and nipped her ear.

Celes giggled and shivered. "Okay, you've got a date." she said and turned her head and kissed him.

Lee smiled and frowned a little. " _Ro, what's going on?_ " he asked.

" _Nothing… I'll explain later._ " She told him. "Hey, what ya making?"

"Waffles… crap." Lee turned and lowered the flame under something he had cooking. "Hey, go get the kids." he told them.

"On, it!" Roman said as she bounced on her toes and made her way out the kitchen.

Lark and Evie walked in and Evie was sweating. She looked to be in pain.

"Help, she started having them about an hour ago. She says they are hurting bad." Lark said worriedly.

John stood and walked over to Evie and felt her belly as her contraction ended and nodded. "You're just in the final stretch, but theres no dilation or effacement. Don't worry. If you want this to stop happening you have to take it easy. No strenuous activity." he said to Evie.

Evie nodded and blushed. "So… no sex?" she asked.

"That is _very_ strenuous." Celes pointed out.

"Yeah thanks Mama, we know." Lark said and helped Evie into a chair and then looked at Celes. "Did you get a letter from Dad yet?" he asked.

"No, why?" Celes asked.

"Ginny asked him for a divorce." he said.

Celes choked on her tea and Harry had to pat her back. "What? No!" she said and shook her head. "Why?"

"He says, she says he works too much." Lark shrugged.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked. "Well, if it that was the case I'm sure he could always talk to Alan. he knows and understands he has a family."

"I think its more than just that. They fight whenever I'm there too." he said and looked at Celes. "She says he never got over Mama."

Celes' eyes widened and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well then… that's just ridiculous." she said and looked at her hands not liking the idea of being a reason someone gets divorced.

Harry rubbed her back. "Ginny's always been a bit dramatic, maybe its just a miscommunication." he said trying to ease Celes' consciousness.

"You know," Lee said, gaining all their attention. "We didn't really have a family vacation. I think we should make it a tradition to have a family vacation and invite all the family. It gives them an excuse to have a vacation and our sexual energy does help them out too."

Celes smiled a little. "We should invite them." she said. "We will have a full house."

"Christmas into the New Year." Lee said. "That sounds good. I like that idea and I'm sure George and Ang will enjoy their time here too. I'll write them after breakfast." He told them.

"We should invite Scott and Gregg too, oh and Dalton and Lexie!" Celes said bouncing in her seat. "I have this song I want Scott to sing with me!" she added.

Harry groaned. "Why Dalton?" he asked.

"Because he's our friend and we haven't seen him or Little Grey in ages." she said to him.

"Maybe they will have kids." John said.

Lee groaned as well. "Okay, we will invite them as well. Okay, new subject." He looked over to Evie and smiled. "So here's the deal. You get to choice of _one_ waffle. Chocolate or plain. Then for the toppings, you can choose _one_." he told her. "We have hot peaches, caramel with pecans, marshmallow cream with chocolate chips, cut up bananas, or cut up strawberries. Then you have your choice of powder sugar with the fruit toppings or whipped cream." he smiled at her devilishly. His new task was to make these for breakfast and make her choice one.

"You are a cruel man Daddy Lee, a cruel, cruel man." Evie said shaking her head slowly. "I will have chocolate still warm with melted chocolate chips." she said to him.

"Not a topping." Lee said. "You can have a chocolate waffle with chocolate chips but I'm not going to melt them."

"You don't have to the the waffle will do it for me." Evie said brightly and grinned.

Lee grumbled and made the waffle. "I will get you one of these mornings."

Lark grinned. "She's the master. You will learn." he said to Lee.

Celes giggled. "Good girl, you found the loophole." she said to Evie as kids started to come into the kitchen to be fed.

"I smell sugar!" Lana sang. "I want lots of sugar."

"I smell chocolate, Daddy I demand chocolate with bananas." Bree said.

"I just want all the sweet topping in between a normal waffle and a chocolate one." Albie declared.

"Wait, wait." Lee said and made a plate for Evie. "Okay, Bree wasn't a chocolate waffle with bananas, powder sugar?" he asked and gave Lana pictures of the toppings. "Choose one topping." he told her.

"Only one, well that's a bloody pit." Albus swore.

Celes looked down at her son. "Albus Severus Potter." she said to him.

Albie winced. "Sorry Mama." he said.

Cello smiled. "Told ya to watch it. Luke is way older and he still gets into trouble using that word." he whispered so that only Albie could hear him.

"Okay! I've decided I want a chocolate waffle with… wait." Lana said. "No, I want a plain waffle with… no… What am I going to do?" She asked as she ran her hands into her hair and pulled on it. "There are so many good ones."

Bree smiled and leaned over. "How about a chocolate waffle with the whipped cream and OH! Sprinkles." she said to Lana.

Celes giggled. "That sounds good." she said.

"Oh yeah, Spicy Ramen, that sounds really good." Harry added to his daughter and then rubbed Celes' back down to the small of it.

"No, no. We don't have sprinkles." Lee said. " _Stop encouraging them to pick something different."_ He told Celes and Harry.

Lana frowned. "Why not? The sprinkles are in mama special cabinet."

"Because thats not on any of the picture. Why don't you get the chocolate waffle with the marshmallow sauce and chocolate chips? Papa is gonna have that."

Lana frowned again. She looked up at Harry. "What are you getting dad?"

"I was going to get a regular waffle with caramel and pecans." Harry told her.

"I think I may have mine the way Papa is having his." Celes said winking at John with a giggle.

Lana nodded. "I'll have the same as dad." She told Lee.

"Okay, I can make that." Lee said and turned to Albie, the other sugar baby. "Okay, what do you want?"

"That!" Albus pointed to the way Evie was having hers.

Lee looked at Evie's waffle and sighed. It was not supposed to exist. "Fine." He sighed. He made the waffles and passed them around.

As breakfast went on the sweet waffles were passed around and devoured but by the middle of breakfast Celes was distracted by Harry, he was using his magic self to roll her piercing in his fingers. She had her legs pressed tightly together as she tried to not moan. She looked up at him with a pant and nodded.

Harry took that as a sign. "Okay we are going to go… take a shower." he said and lifted Celes out of her chair. He carried her to their room, which they hadnt used and Celes hadnt even really seen yet.

Celes looked out the big windows and around at the simple decour and smiled up at Harry. "I love it." she said and kissed his neck.

"I knew you would." he said as he carried her into the bathroom. He set her down on her feet and pushed off the first dress. "Woman, you are wearing layers and making this very not cool." he growled playfully as he pushed off her second dress.

Celes giggled and pushed down his pajama's "Well you are wearing pants _and_ a t-shirt, so not coolness is met." she said as she pushed his shirt off over his head an then pressed her naked body into his. Her core throbbed with need for him.

Harry growled again and leaned down and kissed Celes and pushed her into the glass stalled shower turned on the water and with one swift move had her up agaisnt the wall of the shower and was thrusting into her hard and fast. He felt like he hant had her for years and wanted her so badly he just couldn't wait.

Celes shreaked out moans quickly rising to an orgasm and then kept going on top of Harry. She clung to his back and moaned pressing her face into his shoulder as the water poured down over them. She missed him, and could feel the desire and need she was so afraid he was losing for her. She leaned back and kissed him, she dipped her tongue in his mouth and explored his mouth and tongue with hers. She moaned into his mouth and kept bouncing on him her body tighten more around him.

Harry moaned louder as he broke their kiss and then nipped and kissed down her neck. She tasted as she always had, of honey. He gripped her hips tighter as he felt her tightening her legs and her core tightened around him. Her first orgasm had nearly made him orgasm. He grunted and moved faster and harder into her. He kissed up to her chin and nipped it and then around to her spot that made her squirm.

Celes sqirmed and moaned. "H-Harry… please… please." she panted to him her whole body was tight with her need for him and her oncoming orgasm. "Don't… don't stop… please… never." she begged him.

Harry grunted and finally let his orgasm go and growled it out and pumped into Celes a few more times and then pressed his face into her neck as she finished out.

Celes panted and smiled. "I… love you." she panted out.

Harry smiled against her neck. "I love you too, and despite all the crap and all the things Ive said to you I always will… I'm just struggling with my dark." he said.

"I can help." Celes offered.

"I know, but Im afraid to hurt you when Im not clear." he pulled away and looked at her. "For some reason… you annoy me to the point of anger when I'm dark. Just… stay away when Im like that. I couldn't bare it if I hurt you. I love you so much." he said.

Celes sighed. "Roman won't let you hurt me, but I'll keep it in mind." she kissed him. "I love you, please… please don't forget that and don't… don't leave me." she whispered eyes filling with tears.

"Never, I will never leave you." Harry said and nuzzled her neck. "Lets get cleaned up and Ill take you out okay?" he asked.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Okay." she nodded.

They cleaned up and got dressed and then with a quick goodbye Harry took Celes site seeing for most of the day. By the end of it though he was slipping. When they were coming back from Liberty Island Harry snapped at Celes and raised a hand and nearly hit her.

Celes popped out in that moment and pressed herself agisnt the alley wall where she had popped and shut her eyes and let herself cry.

Lee and John found Roman in her work room. They watched her for a bit. She switched from cleaning to writing things down. Every now and then River would swoop in and drop a letter. She would write a quick response and send it on. As she cleaned she muttered to herself and then an idea would hit her and she would run back to her desk and quickly write it down. A few times she grumbled and scratch out what she wrote and then go back to writing again.

"Ro, what's going on?" Lee asked.

Roman looked up at Lee and John. She sighed and motioned them to come in. She went back to cleaning and organizing her room again. "There is somthing going on with Harry. For some reason he is having trouble controlling his darkness. And his darkness is snapping at Celes. He is more irritable and angry towards her." She frowned and went to her desk and wrote something down. "However, I try to keep him in line so that he don't snap at her or hurt her."

Lee frowned. He had noticed that Harry was more… irritated with Celes. "Why don't she use her light to help him?"

"Good question." Roman told him. "I could come up with a million excuses but it just boils down to one thing and I'm not sure why. Celes is scared of his darkness. I mean yeah she is scared of mine too but she always finds a way to work around it and help me. I just don't know why she is so scared to of Harry's." She said as she went back to cleaning.

"How can she be so afraid, she doesn't do anything? With you and me she does. And she so strong in it" John asked puzzling over it.

"I don't know, but it does answer Kama's comment from last night. She is afraid of his darkness and the little snapping that has been going on is been making her withdraw, which in return Hi'iaka is coming out more often." she grumbled. "Which is making Pele come out more and…" She trailed off as she grumbled and placed a few things on the shelves. "Hand me those boxes." She told John. "Anyways, I'm going to make Harry meditate tonight. Oh! I need you to summon my terrarium." She told Lee.

"I can do that. Do you think it will work?" He asked as he waved a hand and it appeared next to her desk.

"I'm hoping it will, if not, push come to shove, I'll just make them have a weekend getaway in there. That should help. I need to ask what he did last night or this morning. Today he has been the clearest since…" she trailed off and thought about it. "Since the wedding." She frowned and looked at John and Lee. "What was so different about that day then the other days?"

"Everyone was happy?" John asked with a shrug.

"Well... Not really. I mean yeah we were all happy for Di and Draco but... Celes seemed a little off. Dont you think?"

"Celes got drunk... but she was nervous, right? I mean she was worried about everyone having fun. But thats normal... right? When does she _not_ worry about even else?" Lee asked.

"That's true." Roman said as she bit her lower lip and continued to clean up.

"It started that night though. For sure, he was annoyed when she got drunk." John pointed out recalling it. "I mean you could see it and he snapped at her that night."

Roman nodded, "Yeah. He even told me later that night." She continued to clean. "I thought maybe there is something going on between them that they aren't saying but Harry tells me that everything is good between them. Perfect." She grumbled to herself. "Until I can figure this out you will have to tell me everytime that Celes has a problem with him. Like, if I'm not in the room and he says or does something. It as to be taken care of right away. I will not allow harry to do or say something and get away with it. I expect you guys to also to do the same thing… but I'm not sure how Harry will take it. So far he has been responding well to me…" She bit her lower lip. He really did respond to her. Even to the point where he wanted her. But he did soften up to her and she was able to help him keep the darkness in check. "Yeah, we will have to meditate." she said. "You know… Maybe Kenzi can help… well, I've been writing Georgie and he said him and the family will be here in a couple of days."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, that should help. Kenzi is a happy baby."

"Yeah, and Georgie says she is pretty powerful. Not only can she stretched out and find Hail and but she has been poking people and customers with her light too. making them happy for no reason at all. He says that if he can bottle it up and sell it he could be even richer." Roman chuckled.

John smiled at that. "It sounds as though Celes will have a young pupil when Kenzi gets older. She already has Diamond under her wing." he said with a shrug. "You both have Diamond though it seems."

Roman smiled brightly at him. "Diamond my little specile girl for my baby." She giggled. She looked around and saw that she was finished with her work room. She frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Come on, Ro, I have something I want to do with you when we are done you can finish your brainstorming." Lee said as he looked at the watch. "Cel and Harry have been gone an hour they will be back later. So, come on."

Roman nodded and smiled up at John. "Hold down the fort for a while." She giggled. Later on, about an hour later Roman felt there was something wrong. She reached out to Celes. " _Cel-Bear, are you okay?"_ she asked.

" _I'm okay."_ Celes sent back to Roman as she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. " _Really I'm fine."_

Roman popped to where Celes was. "You liar." she told her. "You are just as bad as I am." She wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me what happened."

Celes sniffed and clung to Roman. "We were coming back from Liberty Island, we were having a good time. We were today was fantastic and then… I don't know what I said or did but he just… got irritated and when I tried to calm him down…" she flinched a little. "So I popped out." she finished.

Roman frowned and rubbed her back okay. "Well lets get you back upstairs." She popped them up to the penthouse. She rained kisses all over her face. "Sorry, I'm sweaty. Hey, Lee!" She called out and walked her to the kitchen. "You are freezing." She kissed her cheek and Lee walked in just as sweaty.

"What happened?" He asked as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out cold bottle of water.

"Celes is cold and need something hot to drink." Roman told him.

"Really?" He asked and smiled at her. "Want me to warm you up a bit while you cool me down?"

Celes sniffed and gave a watery laugh. "I could do that." she said softly and smiled and then looked down at her hands.

" _A Harry thing?"_ he asked Roman.

" _Yeah. Will you take care of her? I need to find Harry before he does something stupid."_ Roman told him.

Lee nodded and walked over to Celes, "Come on, Smiles. Lets warm you up and cool me down. What would be a good way to do that?" he asked her as he picked her up and walked out the kitchen with her.

Celes gave him a little smile. "I could take a hot bath while you take a cool shower." she suggested liking the idea of watching him in the shower.

"Oh, you just want to see my naughty bits." he teased her and kissed her forehead.

Celes giggled and snuggled into his warm arms. "Well there's that too." she said and looked up at him and sighed and kissed his chin. "I like watching you shower. I like watching all of you shower, but you make it… I don't I like it." she said and sniffed a little and rubbed her face on his sweaty shoulder. "What were you and Roman doing?" she asked into his shoulder.

Lee smiled, "Dancing." he smiled. "I want to tak her out to this club where my favorite band is going to be playing but I want her to know the dances before we go. Oh, and I have picked out a few dresses for her and I would like your opinion about them."

Celes smiled. "I can do that, bet its something to see. I know you can dance and shes pretty much awesome." she said. "You guys going to do competitions? I was thinking of asking John to maybe after we were married." she said softly.

"I plan it. It will give us something we both enjoy. me dancing with her and she competing." he chuckled. "What were you going to ask John to do?"

Celes shrugged. "I don't know, it was a passing thought. He's the only one who dance with me… and enjoys it. Well I mean Harry enjoys it, I shouldn't say he doesn't…" she frowned when she thought of Harry and shook her head. "But I was just thinking about it. I probably won't do it though." she shrugged. "I'd rather teach my satellite class, I suppose I'd do it if he asked me." she added as Lee walked them into their room.

Lee chuckled. "I'm sure he will enjoy it too. From what I hear from the girls they seem to _really_ enjoy your classes. You know, you can always tell your students that Ro and I were your students and now we are competing." he chuckled as he sat her on the edge of the tub and started to feel it up and added her saults. "Bubbles?"

Celes nodded for the bubbles. "I didn't teach you how to dance." she pointed out. "It would have required you to dance with me at some point. I dance with all my students. Roman I taught some stuff to though." she smiled.

"Hey, we slow dance." He pointed out to her as he added the bubbles.

Celes smiled up at him. "And that works for us, I like singing to you better anyways. I actually miss it a little." she said and pushed off her wet boots and shivered a little.

"I miss it too." He told her. He helped her take her boots off and then her clothes. "We have been really busy, haven't we?" He asked her and then helped put her hair up. he kissed her and then sat her in her bath. "How's that?" he asked.

Celes sighed and smiled up at him. "Really nice." she said as warmth filled her body. "We have been busy, and I think you and I have been careful with the amount of time we spend together because of what happened with Mona." she said.

"Yeah, there's that." he told her as he started his shower. "But things are getting back to normal… well, kind of."

Celes nodded and looked down at the bubbles and picked some up and blew them out of her hands and watched Lee get into the shower. "Its going to be okay, we'll figure it out." she said softly. "I just have to be strong." she whispered.

Lee watched her her and gave a sigh. He allowed the cool water to cool him down. He and roman had been dancing and for nearly an hour. He showed her her the steps and she picked them up pretty fast. he didn't want the dancing to become chorographic but he wanted to show her how to swing and then just have fun. He sighed and then started to wash. He looked over to Celes and gave a little sigh. He was finally understanding why she had been acting the way she had been. "So, where did you and Harry go today?"

"Empire State building, Statue of Liberty, the park for a bit we went and saw the Angel's statue that's delightfully creepy… Um… Chinatown for a little bit." she shrugged pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her cheek on them and watched as Lee washed his body. "It was fun, until the ferry ride back from Liberty Island."

"Angel statues?" He gave a mock gasp. He still remembered the day she and Ro were so freaked out they decided to make sure that they didn't have any angel statues. "I can't believe you were brave enough to go check them out." He teased. "Still have nightmares about them?"

Celes nodded and shivered. "Oh yes, the little cherub ones are the ones that get me just…" she shivered. "I didn't blink the whole time we were looking at them and I made Harry walk backwards and keep an eye on them until they were out of sight." she said with a little smiled at the memory. "He did it for me."

Lee chuckled, "I don't know about you and Ro. Watching a tv show and get freaked out by the little things." he chuckled again and rinsed off. "And Ro is just as bad. I can see her doing the same thing." he stepped out the shower and wrapped a town around his hips.

Celes giggled. "We live for that show." she said and stood, a cascade of water and bubbles sliding off her skin. She grabbed for her towel and started to dry off while she still stood in the water. "And you like it, you find it cute and endearing." she winked.

"Yes, yes I do." he chuckled and walked over to her. "So, did you have lunch yet? I can make you something. I have an idea of what I want to make for dinner, I'm sure you will enjoy." he picked her up and kissed her with a moan.

Celes moaned against his mouth as her body reacted to him. "Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked and then as if remembering. "Oh… and no, no lunch yet." she blushed a little.

Lee chuckled and sat her down on the bed. "Okay. Where did you guys go eat? This city is filled with _amazing_ food."

"I had a snack in Chinatown, a little thingy of chop suey." she said. "It had everything in it."

"A snack? A little thingy?" Lee asked with a gasp. "Celes Diggory. You are eating lunch." he told her as he dried off and started to dress. He went into their clothes and came back out where her sweats and one of his old shirts. "A little thingy?" he snorted.

"What?" she asked. "It was like the size of a noodle bowl." she said defensively and took the sweats and shirt and put them on and then pulled down her hair. It fell down to her mid calves these days. She ran her fingers through it to get tangles out.

"You need to eat a proper amount of food." he kissed her an moaned again. "Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"I will do anything for you… er within reason… er and sometimes beyond it. So, yes what do you need?" she asked him, if he kept moaning when he kissed her she was going to be practically vibrating with desire.

He chuckled, "Will you bake me something sweet?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him in mild surprise but nodded. "Anything you want." she said stepping closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, "Um… a lemon roll. Like those jelly rolls but with lemon. I saw a picture of them a while ago and I've been meaning to ask." he kissed her again.

Celes indulged in the kiss a minute and then pulled away. "I can do that, you want vanilla frosting in it like I do on your lemon cake?" she asked him.

"Let make it all lemony. Lemon cake and lemon frosting." he told her.

"Ooo that sounds yummy." Celes said to him and wiggled a little in his arms. "You want me to make it now, then you can have some for dessert." she said.

"Yes please." he told her. he kissed her again. "Yes, I would like lemon." he smiled and then rained kisses all over her face. "I think Zoe would like to taste a little lemon sweetness, too."

Celes giggled. "That little girl is so much like you, it would not surprise me if she loved it." she said and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Maybe after dinner we can put her down together." she said.

Lee chuckled, "I'll talk to Andrew. No, don't make that face." he told her and smoothed out her frown. "Andrew is a very nice and lovable mate. Zoe speaks highly of him."

Celes smiled a little. "She's just… already mated. At least with Jude I had a wait time… but Zoe… its done… and she's…" she frowned. "I think I'm just a little attached." she finally shrugged.

"I've seem to notice that." He sighed. "Celes, she is happy with her, is she not? Don't she deserve to be happy? And right now its nothing sexual or anything. Think about it this way, she was so worried that she wouldn't have anyone like her. Now she has someone that can't stand to be away from her for long. its her personal playmate and friend. She finally feels like she fits in and not with just her siblings, because we both know she loves how Damon picks on her too."

Celes smiled. "I think she deserves happiness, especially with Andrew. He is so much softer since he found Zoe." she sighed and looked up at him. "I know its not sextual too. I know how all that works. I think I just freaked a little, I'm okay with it I really am. I get it. I was worried she'd be alienated from her siblings and it turns out that's not even an issue." she sighed. "I like it, I do."

Lee frowned at her. "Why would you be worried about that? None of the other kids were ever alienated, why would Zoe be alienated? The kids love her."

Celes smiled. "It was a ridiculous thought I had the day after she was born. No one was there when she was born. Things were bleak, and I was down and I just thought that she'd be alone like how I felt." she whispered and shook her head. "It was just something from all the crap that happened."

Lee cupped her face. "Roman and Harry loves Zoe very much. _Never_ doubt that. Yeah, it was an upsetting time but they both wanted to be there. They weren't there because I was there. If I said those things to you, the ones I said to Roman, you would have kept your distance as well. But they both love her. Besides, Roman was in the room. Not physically, but I felt her magic self there. If harry could project his for a long enough time without getting tired, I'm sure he would have."

Celes gave a little smile. "He would have." she said definitely and then looked up at Lee. "Do you think that…" she shook her head changing her mind. "Nevermind, lets go eat and I'll make your lemon roll."

"Celes, let it out now. Let it out so I can put your mind and fears to rest and ease." Lee told her. "Please?"

Celes eyes filled with tears. "Do you think that its my fault that this is happening? To Harry I mean? He's… he's mad at me when hes dark. Do you think hes falling out of love with me and that's why its happening… like because his feelings are lessening that's why he's going dark? I can't… lose him. Its always been easy with us, we just work and flow and we rarely fight but what if hes board?"

"Celes…" he sighed and held her tightly. "No, no. Don't think about that. Don't ever think that. Harry Potter loves you. He always have and he always will. Just because he is dark don't mean he don't love you." He brushed her tears with his thumbs. "My question for you is, why are you so scared?" she asked her. "I mean with Roman or John you would be the first to help. Why aren't you helping your husband? This morning, he said it felt like ages since he has seen you. He couldn't keep his hands off you, that should go to count for something."

Celes started at Lee's chest and thought about it. She didn't know why she wasn't doing anything. He was right, she usually would. She frowned and shook her head. "I… I don't know. I just don't want to make it worse. I don't want him to leave… I… God I don't know Lee. I should be, I would be!" she said getting a little angry at herself.

Lee frowned at her. "None of what you said made sense." he told her. "Wouldn't you think by _not_ helping him would make his darkness worse? It would make him leave? I mean… well he wouldn't leave, Ro wouldn't allow it. there would be a fight on his hands. But still, by _not_ doing anything would make it worse, don't you think you should at least try? If you think about what you just said, it sounds like you are giving up before you can even try to fix it."

Celes gave a little flinch and made a noise in her throat. "I'm not giving up." she said and looked up at him. "I just… Its Harry, he's… you know… he's Harry." she frowned not making any sense to herself. "I should try." she whispered finally.

"Yes, I think you should." Lee told her. "Look, until you figure out what your fear about him is, Georgie is bringing his family and we all hope that Kenzi can help bring him out. But, Celes, Harry Potter _always_ needed someone to help him. He had Ron and Hermione, then you and Roman. How he has you, Roman, me, and John. But…" he frowned as he tried to word it right. "We have the solution to his problem but yet you don't want to use it. There is something in your mind that is blocking it. What is it?"

Cele pulled herself out of Lee's arms and paced away. "I don't know." she said and paced in front of him. "I just… don't want…" she stopped pacing and looked at Lee. "I just don't want him to stop loving me. And I know he won't… I know that but that's all I think." she sighed and rubbed her temples feeling frustrated with herself.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "You say that but you don't see what you are doing." he frowned and shook his head. She kept saying the same thing over and over again but she wasn't seeing that by not helping him she was going to push him away. "Come on, Cel. Let feed you and make the lemon roll. Maybe by backing it will help calm you down and think more, yeah?"

Celes stopped pacing and looked at him. "Okay." she said softly and walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and sighed. "Lead the way, Chocolate Bear." she said.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Now he was feeling the frustration Roman was feeling earlier. Wanting to help, needing to write things down, but also do something to help him brainstorm. "I'm making burgers tonight… different kind of burgers." he told her and sighed. What were they going to do now?

Roman had watched Lee and Celes walk out the kitchen and then popped out of the penthouse. She spread her magic out and found Harry by the Statue of Liberty. She popped over to him. " _What happened?"_ he asked him as she stood behind him.

Harry turned slowly around and looked at her. "She was just talking about something simple… I think Jude and I got annoyed and snapped at her and then all of a sudden we were arguing and I… I nearly hit her and would have if she hadn't popped out… or at least I think I would have." he whispered the last part.

Roman frowned at him and punched his arm. "You…" she sighed and looked at him and saw the darkness lingering just under. "What happened last night? Or this morning. You looked like you. You felt like you, your darkness was under total control."

Harry thought about it running his fingers through his hair. "I did paperwork last night, everythings good to go for McPotter so that was happy. Uh… I took a walk, I was out for an hour and a half or so… I… I went back to the penthouse and went to sleep." he shrugged. "When I woke up I was good." he said and pushed the dark back as it threatened to come out again.

Roman cupped his face and looked into his eyes. She just stared at him. She took in the information that he told her and stored it in her mind to write down later. "Do you want to hurt me?" she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No." he whispered back to her. "I don't want to hurt you… or Celes." he said.

Roman shook her head. "I'm talking to your darkness. I know _my_ Koa wouldn't and couldn't hurt me or Celes. But do you want to hurt me? Its obvious you want to hurt Celes." She said staring into her eyes and right into the darkness of his eyes.

Harry's lip curled into a sneer. "To hurt you I hurt Celes." he said and then shook his head angrily. "Stop it. No." he said pulling away from her.

Roman grabbed him and pulled him back. She held him tightly and looked up at him again. "So you do want to hurt me." She said not asking. "I know how you work and I know you don't care, but you also know my darkness is stronger than yours." She told him. "I want to ask what I have done to you that offended you but I know a darkened one don't care, they are just out to hurt however, you become weakened when I'm around. You really don't want to hurt me, you want to hurt Celes. Why is that? Why are you weakened against me and not Celes?"

Harry growled at her. "I don't know." he gritted out. "I don't know. I don't know why this is happening." he said. He was so angry and frustrated. He felt off, and wrong.

She nodded, "I have an idea, but Harry," she said and looked at him. "You _have_ to trust me."

Harry gripped her hands with his. "Okay… I can I will… I'll trust you." he said, the internal battle waging inside him taking its toll.

"Good, cause I know there is one person you seem to be attached to and will not hurt. Even if your life depended on it." She smiled and shivered. "You have a lot of control over yourself when she is around." She popped them to her work room and shivered as she rubbed her arm. She pulled her tank to the middle of the room and opened it. "We are going to meditate and I want you to open up to your darkness and talk to him." she said as she kicked off her shoes and waved a hand to change her clothes to shorts and a tank top. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she called out.

Lana opened the door and closed it behind her. "You called?" She asked and smiled up at her and Harry.

"Yes I did, you are coming with us. We need you to help dad." Roman told her.

"Can I bring Ree-ree?" Lana asked.

"Not this time, boo butt." Roman said and changed her clothes to shorts and a tank top. She looked over to Harry. "Ready?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I…" he looked at his daughter, he did not want to hurt her. He didn't trust himself. He looked at Roman and then nodded slowly. He changed his own clothes so he had shorts and a t-shirt on. "Okay." he said softly.

Roman nodded and took his and Lana's hand. They transported into the tank and onto the beach. She felt the power of Pele, Lohi'au, Hi'iaka, Kama, and Alemana strongly inside. She smiled and looked at Harry. She waved a hand and a blanket appeared. "Reinforcements." She told Harry and sat on the blanket. She watched Lana squeal and run to the water. She splashed in it a couple of times. "First you meditate, when you are calm enough I will have Lana sit on my lap and you will bring your darkness out so that you can speak with him. You will be the only one that can hear him. We will only hear growling and hissing. You don't have a light." She told him and looked up at him. "Celes is your light, but she can't help you. So we are using willpower to help you. If you don't control your darkness, not only will you try to hurt me but you will try to hurt Lana."

Harry nodded. "I will not hurt my daughter, she is my baby. No. We do this and we do this so we don't hurt her." he nodded again determined.

"I know you won't." Roma smiled up at him. "So, you going to meditate in the water, if so, take Lana. If not, sit on down."

Harry glanced at his daughter playing in the surf and then sat down on the blanket and sighed. "Lets do this." he said. He rolled his shoulders as Roman sat down and then shut his eyes and began his meditation going through the motions of it.

Roman hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. She kept a close eye on Lana as she played and picked shells up. It wasn't before long she saw the spirit of Hi'iaka showing her the different kinds of shells. She smiled when she saw Lohiau press a large shell to her ear so she could hear the call of the ocean. She smiled at Harry and continued to hum and rub his head.

Harry sighed and felt his calm and peace wash over him. He felt better. He opened his eyes feeling the peace. He looked over to his daughter and the spirits just as Pele came out and showed her a super heated sand sculpture she'd made with her heat.

Roman smiled and watched Lana and Lohiau try to out build a sand castle that Pele made. Pele just laughed. She breathed over a large bowl of shells, leaves, and other things to help them decorate their castle. "Are you ready?" Roman whispered to Harry.

"I think so, they will protect her?" He asked and they all stopped and looked at him. "Uh yes I'm ready."

Roman nodded and called Lana over. "I know you Harry. You would give your life to protect our kids."

Lana squealed as she jumped into Harry's lap. "Look!" She showed him her shells.

Harry smiled and took a few. "They are beautiful Spicy Ramen. Having fun with the Hawaiian spirits?" He asked.

"Yes, Mama Hi'iaka is gonna show me to make a lei so that I can take one to Ree-ree."

"She will like that." Harry said pulling Lana's hair back and combing his fingers through it a minute and then pulled it back into a braid for her. "Mum and I are going to do something. You promise to stay brave?" He asked her.

Lana looked up at him and nodded. "I can be brave like you. You and mummy are gonna stay close, right? You said if I needed you all I had to do was call."

Harry hugged her close and nodded. "I will always come to your rescue, my Spicy Ramen." he kissed the top of her head and looked at Roman. "Lets do it." he said as his stomach gave a twist of nerves.

Roman nodded, "Come here, boo butt." She told Lana. Once they were settled down. She felt the spirits stand around them. "Dad is going to sit there and allow his bad side to come out. Just a little. You are going to see a dark hooded figure and its going to growl and hiss at him. That will be him talking to dad, kay?"

Lana nodded. "Kay."

"Harry, close your eyes, and imagine yourself in a room. Imagine yourself in a room where its surrounded by darkness. When it fills with it, morph you darkness into a form and push him out. Then… its all up to you."

Harry did as she said. He shut his eyes and imagined the room and then suddenly he was in a dark room. He took deep breaths and allowed the room to fill then he did as Roman said too the darkness and thrust it from him and his eyes snapped open and he was face to face with a hooded figure and he flinched a little when he heard it hiss at him. He involuntarily growled at it and shook his head. "This is…" he trailed off.

"A soul eater, Harry… a Dementor." Roman told him. "But this is you. Talk to him, ask him what he wants. Why is he fighting you. He has never been stronger than you before, why is he coming out now?"

"I don't…" he shook his head slowly. "Why?" he posed the question to the soul eater.

" _Because I am finally released from within you. Something is allowing me out and I am coming for you."_ it responded.

Harry flinched again, he didn't like this. He didn't like that he had this. He looked past the soul eater to Roman and shook his head. "I can't."

" _You can't what? You can't protect them. Not from yourself. Which is what I am, I am you and you are me and we are each other."_ the soul eater hissed and then turned to Roman and Lana.

Harry growled. "Do not touch them." he rumbled as he felt the spirits close around them. "Im warning you." he said.

Roman smirked up at the soul eater. "You don't scare me." She said and looked up at the woman inside the cloak. "No wonder you are weakened against me. Harry, this is your demon." She said looking at Harry. "Like Damon and Vinny, but its a woman." She looked back up at the figure. "Honey, I have more power than you and I _will_ demand obedience." She said lacing her voice with power and pushing it out just like she did with Vinny and Damon.

Lana sat in Roman's lap and took her cue from Bree when she was being scolded. She frowned up at the cloaked figures and nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" She added. "Or my dad is going to kick your ass!"

The demon recoiled a bit from both of their words. The little one had power as well. " _She let me out and I'm not going back."_ the demon snapped and then dissipated.

"Well… that was… interesting." Harry said feeling a little clearer again. He looked at Lana. "You are so lucky Mama isn't here." he poked her nose.

Lana blushed. "Sorry."

Roman smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Where you scared?"

Lana looked up at her mother. "For a little bit but you said he was like Damon and Vinny, so I figured there was nothing to be scared of." She looked over to her dad. "Besides dad, would have beat her up for us."

Harry inclined his head. "Yeah I would have. Clear out of here. No one hurts my girls." he said and looked at Roman. "I have one, I've never had enough power, or… dark to… and who is 'she'?" he asked.

Roman bit her lip. "No, your demon would have been dormant because you don't have enough Hawaiian blood or power to have her released. But something is adding to it and giving you that power… its a false power though. So I can understand why your demon would be anxious to get out and wanting to stay out." She thought about it. "But who would give you false power?" She frowned a little. "Well, at least it explains the irritation to Celes. It wants you to for itself and because Celes has claim on you, it strikes out at her. Oh, by the way, you need to name your Demon. Its only proper." Roman said and sat back on her hands. "I wonder if there is a way to keep her around so that she don't feel so scared." she said aloud. She frowned again. "But why is Celes so scared of her? She should have seen that it was your Demon."

Lana sat on her knees in Harry's lap and squished his cheeks together so that he made a fish face. She made a fish face and giggled herself.

Harry chuckled. "Celes... Maybe Celes isn't... I'm Hawaiian but maybe she just never thought this could happen so it scares her." He shrugged.

Roman shrugged. "Maybe." She frowned and bit her lower lip. Then again whatever was enhancing Harry's Hawaiian magic could also be closing Celes. But the only person as of late that could do anything like that was Mona. But they were protected by the shield. Andrew had stayed with them since the kidnapping so it couldn't be her. And why would she go after Harry and Celes when she hated Pele/Roman more." Roman laid back on the blanket and kicked her legs a little. "So frustrating." She growled. She sat up with a thought. "I have to tell Georgie. Kenzie is strong but I don't want her getting hurt... I may have to tell Hail yoo so that his demon don't get jealous and throw a tantrum too."

Harry gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Maybe Celes can help coach Kenzie? She knows how to do the light stuff and she's the strongest at it." He shut his eyes and hugged Lana close for comfort.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Can we go into the water now?" Lana asked. As she bounced in Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled. "I don't see why not, Spicy Ramen. Coming Ro?" he asked her.

Yeah," She said and got up. She followed him and then poked Lana. "Water monkey."

Lana giggled and ran circles around them. "Can we bring Ree-ree next time?"

"Maybe, I'll see what we can do." Roman smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Come on you." he said and lifted Lana with a growl and ran them the rest of the way to the water and fell in holding Lana as she squealed with delight.

Celes bounced on her toes excitedly as she watched Lee grilling burger patties on their grill of the outdoor kitchen that sat next to their pool on the roof. The whole area was encased by Pele's magic so it was comfortable. She had on Lee's t-shirt still and held onto the end of it looking at the food. "Burgers, burgers, burgers. I may have to reward you real good!" she said happily.

Lee laughed. "I haven't even showed you some of the ingredients that can be placed on the burgers yet." He told her.

Celes' eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Oh! I want to see!" she jumped up and down next to him. "Oh please Lee, can I see the ingredients?" she asked.

"Nope." He told her. "You can guess though."

Celes squinted up at him and then smiled. "Um… oh! Barbeque sauce?" she asked.

"Thats one of them." He told her.

"Ooo, um okay… uh… Ranch? I like ranch… oh and cheddar cheese? Oh or provolone?" she asked liking the little game.

"I didn't think about that. I'll have to take out the ranch. And yes you both cheeses."

"Oh! Um pickles, onions, um… hmm…" she grabbed his arm when he lifted it from the food and shook it. "Tell me Lee! Oh God it smells good!" she sighed and the pressed her face to his arm and sighed. "Thank you for cooking burgers for dinner." she said softly.

Lee chuckled. "You are a.c. like Lottie from the Princes and the Frog. Its cute." He took off the burgers and added pineapple rings on the grill. off

Celes giggled and looked at the pineapples. "You sir, are my hero. My bloody hero." she declared to Lee with a little jump in place. She turned to Zoe who was sitting in a bassinet style stroller with Andrew a few feet away. "You hear that, Daddy is my hero Zo-Zo?" she asked.

" _Well duh, Daddy is everyones hero! It goes him, and then Andrew and then Papa and then Dad and then Mum and then you. You are all my heros."_ she sent them and kicked her legs.

Celes giggled. "Top of the list there." she said to Lee and winked. "Oy, wait a minute why am I last?" she asked Zoe.

Zoe giggled and kicked her feet again. " _Cause that's the best place for you. You are the best, so I put you last so no one knows that you are but me."_ she sent to them.

Celes laughed. "Well that works."

Lee chuckled. "That is one of the special ingredients."

Celes gave him a confused look but didn't get to ask the question because Bree and Brax came running up.

"Daddy! When is La-la going to get back?" she asked Lee and hugged Celes' leg while she looked up at him expectantly.

Lee frowned. "She's not with you two?"

Bree shook her head. "No, she said Mum and Dad needed her and left ages ago. I want her to come back now." she pouted a little. "I don't like being away from her."

Celes looked down at Bree and ran her fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"Dont worry about it. It's almost dinner so they will be here any minute." Lee ensured her.

Bree nodded and looked up at Celes. "Lift please." she said.

Celes lifted Bree up and watched her lean over and up and kiss her Daddy's cheek and then set her back down and watched her run over the corner of the roof area and play with Brax. She looked up at Lee. "What did Harry and Roman do then?" she asked quietly, she hadn't seen Harry in a few hours and the thought of seeing him soon actually made her stomach turn into a giant knot of anxiety.

"Who knows. Knowing Ro she..." he trailed off and frowned. He didnt want to know. "Who knows. Hey!" He called over to Brax and Bree. "Dont get too close." He took off the pine apples and smiled at Celes. "Ready for the special ingredient?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded thankful for the distraction. "Oh yes!" she said looking around to see if she could find it.

Lee chuckled and summoned a bowl and took off the foil. He carefully placed shrimps on the grill. He smiled at her. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Celes' eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Shrimp?" she asked and moaned a little. " _Oh Lee you are getting a very, very good reward later. Something to do with you having complete control over me… or something… oh or Ill make you more Lemon roll… or Ill…"_ she trailed off and moaned again. "So going to be yummy.

Lee laughed. "It will be. I also cut up the regular stuff. Tomatoes, onion, avocado, lettuce, cheese, and there will be pickles too. So everyone can make their burgers the way they want too. Oh, remind me to cut up jalapenos for Lana."

"I will!" Celes chirped and looked up when John came out with a bunch of the kids. "Hi!" she said happily.

John smiled. "Hi." He greeted and kissed her cheek. "The kids took a vote and decides they wanted to have dinner on the roof tonight."

"Oh yay, dinner and the New York skyline." Celes said looking around at them. "Very good choice." she said to them and they all scattered across the roof.

"Good, now you all can bring up the tables and set the table, dinner is almost done." Lee said.

The older boys went and did as Lee said.

Celes smiled and then it faltered a little and she found herself stepping closer to Lee when Harry, Roman, and Lana stepped out onto the room.

Harry watched Celes and his heart sank a little as he saw the fear in her eyes and body language.

Lana squealed and ran over to Bree and Brax. Her hair was semi wet due to the bath Roman gave her.

Roman touched Harry's arm to comfort him. " _I think you should be the one to tell her about your demon… just uh, don't tell her I used Lana."_ she sent him and smiled. She walked over to Lee and Celes. "What smells so good?" She asked.

"Burgers." Lee smiled.

"That don't smell like burgers." Roman teased.

Celes grinned at her. "Its shrimp for the burgers. I will be rewarding him later." she giggled and bounced on her toes staying close to Lee.

"Shrimp… on a burger?" Harry asked.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, I saw a recipe and wanted to try it. I even grilled some pineapple rings and marinated some of the patties with teriyaki sauce. Then of course I have the regular stuff like, lettuc, tomatoes, cheese, and all that." He smiled.

"Going Hawaiian, eh?" Roman smiled.

"I couldn't resist. I seemed to have Hawaiians on the brain." He winked at her.

"Awe Buttercup, are we infecting your mind with our Hawaiian goodness?" Harry asked making a face.

"Yeah, I think we are. My Sugar Daddy has done good." John teased and patted his cheek.

"See what I'm talking about, surrounded by hot blooded Hawaiians. So many to choose from." He winked at them and laughed.

"Hot blooded Hawaiian even. I like that." Roman giggled and kissed Celes' cheek. " _So, found out something really interesting today._ " She told Lee and John. " _Celes has to sit next to Harry so he can tell her but, uh… Harry has demon and its been acting up."_

Lee frowned and looked over at Roman.

Roman just shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm starving and want something sweet to eat too! I may just have two burgers." She teased. "Oh!" Roman giggled and looked at Celes. "Did Lee tell you the name of his two favorite bands?"

Celes shook her head. "No."

"Well there are two bands." Roman smiled. "One is called Big Bad Voodoo Daddy." She giggled. She looked up at Lee. "You going to tell her the other one?"

Lee chuckled. "Cherry Poppin Daddies."

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. They are a really good band, their music is really awesome. I think you would enjoy the music." Lee told her.

"Yeah, that's why you started listening to them." Roman snorted. "I know the real reason." She told him.

"Shhh, you are going to give away my secret." Lee teased and chuckled.

"Huh? Wait, you listen to them _because_ of me?" she asked. "I'm so confused right now?"

Roman sighed, "Each bands have the word 'Daddy' or 'Daddies' in them. His favorites is called _Cherry_ Poppin Daddies. He is being nasty." She poked her side. " _Are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself. I thought you would be all over that."_

Celes giggled at Roman explanation and looked up at Lee with a blush and then looked at Roman and sighed wrapping her arms around her and pushing her face into her neck. " _I'm okay just … nervous."_

" _Don't be nervous."_ Roman told her and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her forehead to hers. " _You still love him, right?"_

Celes nodded. " _I do."_ she said back and shut her eyes.

" _He needs you. He needs you now more than ever._ " Roman told her. " _We all have to be strong in this."_ She kissed her.

Celes sighed and looked at Harry and gave him a little smile.

Harry smiled back and offered his hand to her. "Talk to me for a few minutes?" he asked.

Celes looked at Roman and held out her hand to him and took it. "Okay." she said softly and then looked up at his eyes.

Harry smiled a little and led Celes over to a corner of the roof area to talk to her. He sat her down on one of the padded couches and took in her appearance and smiled. "You look cute in lounge clothes." he said.

Celes gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

Harry turned to her and looked into her eyes and reached up and touched her brow line and tried not to feel the hurt when she flinched a little. He smiled at her. "Its me right now." he said.

Celes blew out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Okay." she said and scooted closer and touched his chest lightly as if testing it.

Harry grabbed her hand in both of his and looked into her eyes again. "Celes… today we discovered I have a demon." he said to her softly watching her reaction.

Celes' eyes widened. "Is that why you're mean to me?"

Harry nodded. "We think so." he said. "But Ro says it shouldn't be happening, that there is false power causing the demon to awaken."

Celes frowned. "Well I don't like the sound of that." she said softly as her brain turned all the possibilities. She glanced at Andrew, the shield was up so this couldn't be Mona. Why couldn't she see this, why didn't she. She gave a frustrated growl. "I should have seen this. What is wrong with me?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, nothing is wrong with you. We will figure this out but… I need you." he said to her softly.

Celes looked up at him and suddenly the weight of his words sunk in and her head went light with panic. She pulled back not entirely sure why. "I…." she started to pant.

Harry sat forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Celes, breath… with me." he said taking deep breaths but finding it wasn't helping much.

Celes shook her head. "I can't… I can't…. I can't breath." she gasped out and grabbed the shirt she was wearing and pulled at it.

Harry looked at Roman and Lee for help, he didn't know what was going on and it was starting to scare him how much he scared Celes.

Roman walked over to them and grabbed Celes face and kissed her.

Celes stopped hyperventilating and panicking and kissed Roman back and then pulled away and her eyes filled with tears. "Whats happening? Why is this happening?" she asked.

Roman shook her head, "I don't know." She told her and looked her over. She spread her magic through her and tried to find something out of place but everything seemed to be in place and normal. "Go sit down, Lee is nearly done grilling the shrimps." She told her. She sat next Harry and watched Celes and Harry. There was something going on and she didn't like it. Harry's magic was feeding on a false power and Celes just freaked out. Lee had told her about the conversation he had with her and all she could think was, that Celes was the one that was falling out of love with Harry. Not the other way around. "Maybe I should brew a love potion." She said under her breath.

Harry watched Celes and sighed. He loved her so much, and he knew she loved him but he also knew something was stopping her from helping him. He was starting to not like this. He growled and heard an internal one from his demon and shook his head. " _Shut it you."_ he snapped at the demon pushing the darkness back.

Celes sat at the table with her legs pulled up to her chest. She smiled when Lark sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned against her son and thought about what just happened. Something was really wrong, really really wrong and she was starting to think it was her fault. Who else could it be? She was the one who could keep the demon at bay and instead she was terrified of the idea of having to do it. She frowned and turned her face into her son's chest as more tears fell.

Roman crossed her arms and her legs as she sat back and watched her family. Everyone was normal… well they were their normal, but Celes was different. First it was Harry with the new arrival of his demon and now Celes was scared shitless. " _Drew, I have a question."_ she sent him.

Andrew opened a lazy eye and looked at her. He could feel the tense emotions and was currently soothing Zoe as he held her in his arms. " _Ask away, little Hawaiian."_ he sent back to her.

" _Is there a way to feel if Mona pushed her magic through the shield? Or… I don't know something? This isn't making sense. Nothing is making sense and Its driving me insane. Harry is being feed a false power to magnify his Hawaiian magic and Cele usually helps controls it or counters it but she is freaking out. Its not her normal freak out either."_

" _Well the only person who can definitively tell us if her magic is present in our lives is Alemana. But she hasn't pushed anything through the shield I would have felt that."_ he sent back to Roman and straightened and rocked Zoe who was now starting to doze in his arms. " _I will help you figure this out, our family is off balance maybe my scientific brian can help some."_

Roman smiled over to him. " _You are going to let me pick your brain? Oh, Drew, that sounds a little intimate. Maybe I should have some candles lit and chilled blood for you waiting. I think I'll stick with my red wine."_ she winked at him.

Andrew chuckled and winked back shaking his head. " _The blood would be nice, I've been meaning to try the synthetic type that Luke has made for Val."_ he sent with a chuckle.

" _My boy is a freakin genius, just like his parents. I'm so proud of him."_ She sent and couldn't help but puff up with pride as she looked over to her son picking on Jude and poking her cheek.

Jude smacked at Luke's hand. "Stop!" she squealed.

"But you have this dimple right here and it say, 'Poke me. Please Luke, poke me.' So who am I to deny such a thing?" Luke said and laughed as he did it again.

Jude giggled and swatted his hand again and blushed a little. "Its just a dimple." she said to him.

Val chuckled. "But a very cute dimple." he said and kissed her other cheek over the other dimple.

"See, very cute." Luke teased her. he pulled Diamond to him and kissed her. Then kissed her cheeks too. "And you have them too!" He gave her a growl and started to suck on her cheek.

Diamond squealed and tried to get out of his hold. "Luke!" She squealed again. "Not on my cheeks!"

Jude perked up. "He sucks on you in other places?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Diamond blushed and tried to push away from Luke. "Uh…" She gave another squeal and shook his shoulders. "Down boy. Sit! Stop! Heel! Something!"

Luke chuckled against her cheek. "One of these days I'm going to put one right there… on both of your cheeks."

"No." Diamond told him. "Bad… Lukie." She said rubbing her cheeks.

Jude watched them and looked up at Val. " _They give each other hickies already."_ she sent him.

Val chuckled. " _If that what you want I could do that too."_ he sent to her and growled a little and pressed his face into her neck.

Jude giggled and blushed as her body started to tingle.

"Alright, alright, you horny teenagers." Roman said. "Come and sit down so we can eat." She smiled at them and giggled herself. She loved how they were so comfortable with each other.

Celes smiled a little as the kids all started sitting down. She and Evie each leaned on one side of Alaric. She sat up as Lee brought the food to the table and started to fill her plate with sides and waited for Lee to make her a burger.

"Hey daddy!" Lana called.

Lee looked up at her, "Yeah? Oh! I'm sorry, hold on a sec and I'll get your stuff." He told her as he made Celes' burger. "You forgot to remind me to cut up jalapenos for her. Now she is upset with me." He poked Celes.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Sorry." she said "I can if you want." she offered.

"No, its okay." Lee told her. He gave a little sigh. Celes was giving of a somber type of emotion and he didn't know what to do to lift her spirits. It was actually kind of making him depressed. He got up and cut a few jalapenos and set them next to Lana. He went back to his seat and watched Celes as he ate. "So, leopards tomorrow?" He asked her.

Celes brightened a little. "Yeah! I'm really excited. I'll take lots of wizards pictures when Roree plays with the others. Oh its going to be so cute!" she squealed. That had lifted her spirits a bit.

He smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe you thought about that. I still should have thought about something like that."

John snorted. "Territorial and jealous, remember."

"No, I'm not!" Lee frowned.

Celes giggled. "I'm a romantic, and I knew she'd like it. We are going to have lunch too, I managed to charmspeak enough to get them to let us eat in the encloser. So not only do we get to be there for feeding time, we get to eat with them and Roman gets to play." she winked at Roman.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like it'll be fun, you've been talking about it for weeks. I'm glad you worked it all out." he said to Celes.

Celes smiled at him. "Me too."

"Eat with the leopards?" Lee and Ro said at the same time. Ro sounded excited and Lee sounded a little worried.

"Oh yes! This will be fun!" Ro gave a squealed and bounced in her seat.

Lee shook his head.

Celes smiled at Lee. "They won't hurt us, they are big cats as long as you don't act like a moron they will be just big lovers." she said to him.

Lee snorted. "Yeah, have you met your wife?"

"Hey!" Roman said offhandedly. "I'm not a moron!"

"I didn't mean that. I mean you are wild and unpredictable… just like a leopard." Lee said with a wince.

"You better have meant that or else!" Roman frowned. "Butt monkey."

Celes winced. " _Just stop talking, Lee. Stop now before you have owe Ro even more."_ she sent him.

Harry smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's what he meant. I'd of said the same thing." he said trying to help.

Roman's mouth fell open and she looked at Harry. "Hurt. So hurt. You're a butt monkey too."

Harry chuckled. "Awe, but you're really not because you know what we mean and you also know that its true." he winked.

Roman opened her mouth to protest but thought about it. "Okay, I forgive you."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head and looked at Lee. " _There you go mate."_ he said with a smile.

Celes looked at Lee. " _When did he become the candyman with her? He totally just turned that around."_ she asked him privately as she ate another big bite of burger.

"Oh, so now you are saying I lost my touch?" Lee asked Celes.

"Well no, not really. I'm just wondering when Harry got as good as you are." she said.

"I think you are saying I lost my touch. I see how it is. First you say I'm fat now you are saying I lost my touch." Lee looked over to John. "You heard her, right?"

"Oh yes, I heard it all loud and clear." he chuckled.

Celes pouted. "So, so not what I'm saying you big mean… dummy, dumb head." she said pushing Lee's arms a little.

Lee chuckled. "Just stop talking, Cel. Stop now before you owe me." He teased as he used her own words against her.

Celes gasped in mock outrage. "You sir are not aloud to have Lemon Roll after dinner. I will charm it so you can't eat even the smallest crumb." she said giggling.

Lee laughed, "Or really? Then If I can't have none, no one can have it." he told her. "And I'll charm it so no one can have any… Matter of fact I'll even put it into the refrigerator and lock it away." He winked at her.

Celes glared at him with a little smiled on her lips. "I will tackle you to the ground before I allow that. I may be little but I'm scrappy. I will win!" she declared defiantly.

Lee laughed out loud. "Yeah, okay scrappy." he told her and poked her nose.

Celes wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips. "I could take you." she said with a giggle.

Harry laughed and then covered it with a cough when Celes shot a look at him.

"Let me interpret that," John said. "Lee don't believe you and Harry _definitely_ don't believe you."

Celes raised an eyebrow at him. "And you? I couldn't take you but I could take Lee." she said with a little smile. She knew it wasn't possible but it was fun just the same.

"Sorry, I don't believe you can. All I get is an image of a small little velcro midget hanging on to Lee, growling and saying. 'I almost got you. See, I so got you.' and then I see Lee sipping on his tea and reading, saying, 'Yeah, uh-huh. Oh yeah, I so see. Yes, how will I ever get out of this.' and he turns the page of his book."

Roman fell out laughing. She was trying hard to keep it together but that picture John painted made it impossible for her to keep her cool.

Celes pouted. "All of you are jerks. The Gates of Celes are now closed for business." she said and picked the shrimp off her burger and ate it. "I will at least resist that." she said trying really hard not to laugh.

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to see that." he said with a wink at Celes.

Lee, John, and Roman all laughed.

"You can try, Pockets,"

"But we all know how easy you are." Lee finished.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She looked over to Celes and fluttered her eyelashes at her, " _If Celes is closed for business, does this mean Hi'iaka is open for business?"_ Her eyes brightened and winked at her.

Celes felt her body heat at the words and looked back at Roman as her eyes turned hazel. " _Maybe."_ she sent back and smiled looking down pressing her legs together.

"For the record." Lee said. "Hi'iaka totally counts as being easy too."

John laughed, "Yeah, I would have to agree too." he winked at her and bit into his burger.

Celes looked up at Lee with a glare. "Yes but Hi'iaka has more power than you…. I think and could most definitely take you in a fight. Hello defender of her sister?"

Lee leaned over and pressed his nose to her hers. "Yeah, but you are a lover not a fighter." He kissed her lips and smiled as he sat back up. "Isn't that right?"

Celes shivered and nodded before she could resist. She smiled a little.

Harry smiled. "That's how we work sometimes that's what I think does it. Celes loves us all so much that she holds us all together." he said.

Celes looked up at him in mild surprise. She didn't think she was that important and to hear that Harry thought that made her heart warm and her head cleared a little and she frowned as she saw the demon under the surface and her heart went out to it before it shut down in fear again.

Lee smiled at her. "You hear that? You are important. Oh so important." He whispered.

Celes smiled a little. "Thank you." she said softly to Harry.

Harry nodded and for an instant he saw her, his Celes just like he was sure she saw him. He would fight whatever was happening. He would. "So, to quote my lovely wife what's the plan after dinner?" he asked as he built a second burger.

"Writing Georgie, brainstorming, and making a love potion." Roman said as she ate some of her fries.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Love potion?"

"Yep."

Celes frowned. "Do we even have all you need… wait why am I even asking Georgie will just give them to you. Whats that for?" she asked.

"Yeah Ro, what's that for?" Harry asked a little edge in his voice as he had some idea.

Roman smiled, "For love, duh." She said as she picked up an avocado and ate it. "What do you think I was going to do with it?"

Celes sighed. "Just be careful, you know how finicky love potions can be." she said to her.

"Will do, brew them all the time for Georgie." She told her. " _And do get an attitude with me._ " She sent Harry. " _I heard that little edge in your voice."_

Harry growled at her through their link. " _We don't need a love potion, we need to figure out what's going on. Besides what if a kid was made from that? I mean can we say Voldemort 2.0?"_ he asked.

Celes nodded absently. She didn't brew that, but George did carry a line of her healing salves and potions. "Oh! The healing book I'm in will be coming out in three weeks." she said, with all the drama she had nearly forgotten.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Roman said. "See, making your bones paid off." She told Harry. " _And don't make me melt bones in you arms and legs."_ She threatened him.

Lee smiled, "See, a healer sensation. Now young wizards are going to read that book and see it was made by you."

"The Prophet wants to do a story on me as well. I told them we'd be home the week before Christmas." she said. "Oh, and I'm working on a cure for the Common cold now. I'm just in the note taking stage but its coming along. I may need Draco's help on it." she said happily. She ate four chips at once and sighed.

Harry grinned. "You're a brilliant woman, little wife. Maybe you'll be more famous than me." he said.

Celes gave a mock swoon. "More famous than the boy who lived, oh what shall I do?" she asked in a deep southern accent as she leaned on Lee.

"Well lets see, make friends with two brightest people in the school, battle and defeat the bad guy year after year until you are forced to find ways to chop him down and defeat him." Lee said. "Oh, and have supporters with you to create a radio station, and stuff like that."

Celes giggled. "I can do that." she nodded.

Harry winced. "You make it sound as though I wanted all that." he chuckled. "Was it really that bad looking from the outside? I'll have to ask Tony Sr. He's my fan you know." he said.

Lee frowned and looked over at Harry. "No. Denied, not happening."

"See, what I'd tell you?" John said. "Jealous and territorial."

"Am not!" Lee objected.

Celes giggled. "You totally just got jealous of Tony Sr." she pointed out to him.

"Lee if it make you feel better, I only have eyes for you and John." he fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Lee snorted and sputtered a bit. "I didn't get jealous." he grumbled and picked up a shrimp. Before Celes could say anything he placed it into her mouth. "I don't want to hear it."

Roman giggled, "Isn't he cute when he gets like that?"

Celes nodded and swallowed. "Its how he loves."

John chuckled. "Yeah, he really is cute." he said and pinched his cheek.

"Okay, enough. Too much attention." Lee said and pushed his hand away. "Here, you need something to do with your hands and mouth too." he said and handed him another burger.

Harry chuckled as he watched John take the burger.

"You are great and I love you. As a matter of fact I love all of you." Celes said.

"See, a lover, not a fighter." Lee teased. He kissed her cheek. "We love you too."

Celes beamed. She felt better. She felt like it was normal again. She kicked her legs. "You know what I want to do after dinner? I want to curl up and watch a movie with the kids and eat junk food and just… be with my family." she sighed.

Harry smiled. "That could be fun, what movie?"

"Why a musical of course." she said.

"Of course." Lee chuckled, "Okay, you can help John bathe the kids while I clean up and make your snacks. Harry will pick out the musical." He smiled.

"And then we should all dogpile in the media room and watch movies!" Celes said excitedly.

Harry chuckled. "I could do that, Ro you think you take a break from your brainstorming for family time?"

Roman frowned at him. "How about I meet you guys in there. I really need to pick some brains." She said as she got up with her empty plate. She was lost in her thoughts as she started thinking things over.

Lee shook his head. "She will be there, don't worry about it." He said. "Bath time." He called.

Damon gave a scream as he wiggled and squirm in Skie's arms.

Skie tried to hold him. "Whoh, Damon, whoh!" she said.

Celes got up and giggled and took Damon from her. "Now Dai, be good. Come on I will bathe you. Is that okay?" she asked him as she held him up and patted his back.

Lee gave an evil smile. "I'll bathe him. No need to add a black mark on your record." He told her as he plucked Damon from her arms. He held him firmly as he continued to scream.

"Hey, Lee come on!" Celes said trying to get Damon from him. "He's my son!"

"And I'm the bath monster." Lee told her as he raised him out of Celes' reach. "Besides. John said there is a possibility he might remember everything, so we don't need a black mark on your record. Besides, after finding out that you allowed him to use magic to bath I'm not really trusting of you bathing him. I'll do it."

Celes pouted. "This is not over, Lee Jordan. He is my son I am his daddy! I will punish you!" she said and giggled a little and kissed Damon's forehead when Lee lowered him back down. " _You'll get him, little prince. You will."_ she sent to Damon.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Go on, go bathe Zoe, Bree, Lana, and Brax." He told her and started to rock Damon. Against his will he started to calm down.

Celes sighed and turned and picked up Zoe. "Your Daddy is no longer my hero." she looked at Andrew. "Want to help?" she asked taking steps to accept his role in her daughter's life.

Andrew smiled. "I will be at the movie, but you take this time with Zoe." he said.

Celes smiled at him. "You're a good man, Andrew, you will be good to my daughter won't you?" she asked.

Andrew nodded. "I will."

Celes touched his cheek. "Thank you." she said and walked off with Zoe, Bree, Brax and Lana following her.

Everyone went their ways to do what they needed to do. Lee took Damon into the kitchen with him as he started to clean up. When Damon was settled down enough he set him in his high chair and continued to clean the kitchen. When he was done he started making the snacks. Once the snakes were done he took Damon and placed little kisses on his head. Once inside the bathroom he placed a silencing spell and proceeded to bathe Damon. He refuted proceeded to scream loudly and tried to make Lee def.

" _YOU'RE PEELING MY SKIN! I'M MELTING! I'M DIEING!"_ Damon screamed at Lee. " _I'M GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT BONES! MY FLESH IS FALLING OFF!_ "

Lee chuckled, "Damon, you are not dieing, you are becoming clean, you silly boy."

"CRUEL AND UNUSUAL TORTURE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"I don't hate you, I'm simply cleaning you. If you want to dress and be fresh like me, you have to learn to bathe." he chuckled again.

" _I DON'T WANT TO DRESS LIKE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO DRESS LIKE YOU."_

"I will remember that the next time I dress you." Lee chuckled and started to wash his hair.

" _I… I… I…"_ Damon calmed down and leaned more into his hands.

"You what?" Lee asked. He chuckled and rinsed him. Once he was done he wrapped him in a towel and started to dry him off. "See, that wasn't so bad."

" _It was terrible, now my skin is all red, sore, and I have blisters!"_ Damon told him indignantly.

"Oh, well, I have something for that." Lee said and laid him on the changing table. He dried him off and proceeded to lotion him down. "See, don't that feel good? Oh, look at you, your eyes are getting tired."

" _No, they aren't."_ Damon said as he rubbed his eyes and gave a big yawn.

By the time Lee was done dressing him Damon was out cold. "That's what I thought. Scream yourself tired, didn't you?" He picked him up with a blanket and held him to his chest. "You smell good too." He kiss the top of his head and then walked out to the living room and smiled a Celes. "Your son." he told her and handed him over to Celes.

Celes smiled. "Oh he smells so good." She sighed and cuddled him next to a freshly cleaned Zoe. "Okay kids on the floor, big kids in the beanbags and parents on the couch and little little ones in the bassinet sleeping in the corner." She said.

Harry held up the movie. "We are watching Mary Poppins!" He said happily.

"Marry Poppins!" Lana said excitedly. She enjoyed movies and that was one of her favorite movies. She leaned back with her hands resting behind her head, next to Bree.

"I think that is a yes." Lee chuckled as he sat on the couch next to John, who was sitting next to Celes. He left a spot next to Celes for Harry.

Harry sat down in the other side of Celes and put his arm over the back of the couch and started the movie.

Celes pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed enjoying being surrounded by her family. She liked feeling protected. Which is what she felt with all three men around her. Even in spite of all the stuff going in with her and Harry she still believed he'd protect her if she needed it.

Roman paced her work room trying to piece together what was going on. "I just don't understand. I mean… I know the answer is right here." She said more to herself than to Andrew. "I think about this situation and my mind just goes back to Mona, but it can't be her because the last we heard from her was the day she took the babies. Everything was in order. John looked them over, there was nothing wrong and Alemana said he didn't sense anything wrong with them. That was when? Middle of November or the beginning? Either way, why now?" She gave a frustrated growl. "Then to top it off, something that Celes is so good at she won't do. I do have half a mind to brew a love potion, I mean really. Its not like she is going to get pregnant because of it. John said that he has been watching us… whatever that means."

Andrew nodded as he watched Roman. "Well, do you all happen to have another enemy that just hasn't shown themself to you? I thought that Mona was pretty much nullified. And if it is her, why is she going after Celes isn't her whole thing about you?" he asked waving his hand a little. He pushed out his magic over the shield again checking it for cracks or flaws.

"Well, the only other enemy we seem to have is…" She paused and thought about it. "Well, Celes had a vision with Albie and when I was pregnant with Damon someone did come up to be but I haven't seen or heard from him since. So he is kind of out of it." She sighed. "We basically don't have any enemies right now. And you are right, Mona hates me so it don't really make sense why she would go after Celes. Especially since she has more Romanian magic than Hawaiian." She looked down at her papers and frowned. "Then now that we know that Harry has a demon I have to think of a way to get her to… stay. I mean she is part of Harry and she just needs some guidance." She bit her lower lip as she made a few more notes.

Andrew nodded. "From my short exposure to your magic, I've learned that the demons need more than guidance they need love… and so it comes back to Celes' numbing fear. I felt that earlier tonight. She was terrified." he said.

She made a frustrated noise and then kicked her trash can. Why was she allowing this situation get the best of her? She should just take a break and just spend time with her family. But… it was driving her insane. She felt so… scared. She was scared for Harry. She understood what he felt and to know that his answer was in a woman that believed and acted in love, was so scared to even help… it hurt. It really did hurt. It wasn't Ro's situation but if Celes was so scared of her like that she would feel like Celes didn't love her, that she was too far gone to be saved, and that she didn't have a chance to even survive. "What is a life without love?" she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "Cold and unfeeling." she whispered again, knowing she was talking about her darkness.

Andrew listened to Roman and stopped her with a hand. "Cold, unfeeling and colorless." He whispered to her. He understood darkness.

Roman gave him a half smile and nodded. "Yeah." She said. She finally sat down. "Exactly like that." She looked up at him. "I almost killed her once. Celes, I mean. I almost killed her. I never meant to do so, I would never hurt her, but… I would have." She wiped at her eyes. "Andrew, if Celes can't face Harry or help him how is she going to help me?"

Andrew sighed. "Something is wrong with Celes." he stood and gripped Roman's shoulders and looked into her face. "Celes is very strong, even in her darkest hour she still had light. Someone or something is causing this. It… has to be." he frowned. "It has to be." he said. The thing about this family is that he believed they were light. Even the dark people were light. They had it coming from them and all around them and at the center was Celes. So nothing but someone or something could be causing this. "It has to be someone else."

Roman nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I know it is. I can feel it in my gut. I just… I just can't feel the magic. You know, if we were in Hawaii, Pele and I would be all over this like white on rice." She said. "But we aren't and its driving me crazy. Lee said he talk to her and tried to make her see reason to what she is doing but there is no use."

Andrew nodded and sighed. "Roman… Mama Ro…. we will figure this out. As a family." he said and patted her head. "I think I may go for a run, go be with your family. Tell Zoe I will be back. I'll stay close so the shield stays strong but I find running helps me think." he said.

Roman smiled up at him. "Running? Are you going to be a wolf? Oh, if Celes and I weren't going to the zoo tomorrow, I would so want to join you. Maybe chase you." She giggled.

Andrew laughed. "Well maybe some other time? I would enjoy that greatly." he said and kissed her cheek. "You will figure this out, we will figure this out." he said reassuring her.

Roman nodded, "Thanks." She told him. "Get to running." She told him and waved him off. She walked out to the living room and sat down on the floor between Harry and Celes. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. It was a messed up situation and she really hoped that Kenzi would be able to calm Harry down as much as possible. She looked at the movie playing but didn't watch it as her mind turned over information she had and found herself growing more frustrated as time ticked by.

Celes felt Roman's frustration and slid off the couch next to her and hugged her. " _I'm frustrated too, I should be able to help him. I can't. I don't know why. I don't know why it scares me, it shouldn't. I'm light, I've never been afraid of the dark."_ she sent to Roman and pressed her face into her neck.

Roman nodded. " _Its more than that though. Its so much more and it scares me, Cel. If you can't help Harry with a simple thing, how are you going to help me?"_

Celes stiffened a little as tears filled her eyes and she pulled away. She looked at her feet and shook her head. " _Its not…"_ she wanted to say more, she felt like something was stopping her. She gave a frustrated noise in her throat and shook her head trying to say it wasn't the same. Something was off and she wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it. " _You… I…"_ she tried again and then pressed her eyes to her knees and hugged her legs tighter.

" _This is serious. Its more serious than I thought."_ She told her and looked at her. " _It is the same, isn't it? If you can't help Harry with his demon then you can't help me with my darkness, can you?_ " Tears gathered in her eyes. " _I don't want to loose you Celes. I don't want to loose any of you. Celes… I'm scared."_ she sniffed and wiped her eyes. " _I'm so scared, what are we going to do? I…_ " She sniffed and suddenly stood up. "Excuse me." She said and quickly left and went to a room to cry.

Celes hugged her legs tighter, she was broken again. Her chest felt heavy as she thought about it and her mind filled with panic. She didn't want to be broken again. She sniffed and stood up looking down at the boys on the couch. Most of the little kids were sleeping. "I… I need to…" she didn't finish and started from the room after Roman. She didn't know how to reasure Roman, and that never happened. She felt broken, powerless, and useless to them. When that thought set in she decided not to go after Roman as all and ended up in her workroom sliding down against the wall on one side leaving the lights off, she let herself cry more.

Once the movie finished the adults put the little ones into bed. Lana rolled over onto her side and faced Bree. She shook her gently. "Ree-ree." She whispered. "Are you up?"

Bree rolled over and faced Lana and nodded. She pressed her nose to Lana's and sighed. "What's wrong, La-La?" she whispered.

" _Dad has a demon."_ She told her through their private link. " _She is lost and confused. She scares mama and dad don't know what to do. I'm worried."_

Bree wrapped her arms around Lana and pressed her face into Lana's neck. " _Its okay, La-La, they will work it out. Don't they always?"_ she sent to Lana and rubbed her back, sometimes it seemed she and Lana acted well beyond their years.

" _Well yeah, but… why wouldn't mama be scared of his demon? I mean… she's like you, yeah?"_

Bree nodded. " _She's light for Mummy and Papa. Just like I'm yours."_ she sent. They had figured this out about a year back and hadn't said anything to their parents yet.

" _Do you think you can help Dad until mama gets better?"_ She pressed closer to warm up with the blanket and body heat. " _Maybe that will help a little, yeah?_ "

Bree sighed. " _Yes, but I think we should tell them about you first. I don't think they know… or me for that matter."_ she said softly in Lana's head.

Lana frowned and looked at her. She shook her head. " _No way. They don't need to know about me. I'm fine and I have you. Its not like we are going to be separated. You're mine."_

Bree sighed. This was the same argument they always had when it came to Lana's darkness. Lana didn't want anyone to know, while Bree wanted to tell them just in case. She knew they would never leave but… " _Well isn't this a good example? Mama isn't going to leave Dad but look at him struggling even though she's right there. I'm yours and you're mine and that's how it is with us… but shouldn't we tell our parents about this now?"_ she asked.

Lana frowned at her and sat up. " _This is not the same, Ree-ree. Mama is scared for some reason and can't help. You're not scared of me, right? You aren't going to leave, are you?"_

Bree sat up with her and pulled her into a hug. "Never." she whispered. "I will never, ever leave you Alana." she said. "But if we held dad with my light they will know anyways." she added rubbing Lana's back.

Lana sighed and hugged her sister back. She flopped back onto the bed and pulled Bree with her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her with the blanket and giggled as she pressed her cold nose to her neck. "Okay. We tell them, then."

Bree giggled and sighed. "Okay, in the morning." She yawned. "I love you La-La." She mumbled.

Love you too, Ree-ree." She cuddled closer to her and gave a yawn herself.

Meanwhile a few rooms down Miles turned to Danger. "Dang, I think we need to help." He said decidedly.

Danger opened a sleepy eye and looked at Miles. She closed it and pulled her blanket over her head. "I already told you, if you wanted to help all you had to do was do it. You're the one that wants to keep me a secret." She told him.

Miles sighed. "That's because I worry about what everyone will say… or I did before Hail was born with an actual manifested demon." he said and pulled up the blanket and got under it with her. "I just want to protect you." he said pressing his nose to hers.

Danger smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him. She snuggled closely into him. "Yeah, well, its okay." She kissed his cheeks and giggled. "I love you and I know that is what you are doing. So, for now if you want to keep me as your secret, I don't mind. But if you want to help you have to decided if that means I'm not longer your secret."

Miles looked at Danger and smiled a little. "Youll always be my secret. You're mine, you belong to me." he said softly. "When we get older I'm going to marry you. I've told you that before and I mean it everytime I say it." he said.

She smiled at him and snuggled under him. "Well, I can't wait. Now stop worrying. You worry over everything thing. You are so much like daddy. Its a simple choice, yes you are going to help and let our parents know about me, or no, you are going to sit back and let them work it out. Either way, is okay with me. So stop worrying and warm me up. I want to sleep."

Miles sighed and gave a little smile and laid his head down next to Dangers, there was a lot their parents didn't know. They were only eight but the two of them knew they belonged together and that they were not brother and sister. He sighed and shut his eyes. "I love you Shar." he said softly into her ear.

Danger smiled pressed her nose to his. She enjoyed spending times with Miles, especially when it was time for bed. They always found a way to sneak into each other's rooms and crawl into the bed with each other. Grandma Molly didn't like it and had tried to keep them separated but it never worked. She giggled and pressed her lips to his and giggled again. She closed her eyes and opened one eye to see his reaction.

Miles' eyes opened and he looked into Danger's one open one he puckered his lips a little against hers and then smiled. "What did you do that for?" he asked as he pulled back slightly.

"Because I love you and that is what married people do." She smiled at him. "Want me to do it again?"

Miles smiled. "Yes, I think I'd rather like that." he said. He wasn't quite sure about how his body reacted to her kisses but he liked it.

She giggled and pressed her lips longer to his. She found she liked how that felt. She giggled again and then rained kisses all over his face.

Miles laughed and held her close as she did. He pulled away. "I want to be older, Shar. I want to be grown up already." he said honestly.

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. She ran her fingers over his eyebrow. "I know you do. So do I. I don't like be little and not being able to help like the older kids." She told him that but part of her wanted to be older so that she can kiss him like how she seen their parts kiss. She wanted to make noises like her mothers and giggle.

Miles smiled reading her thoughts in her eyes. "I want to make you make those noises." he said. "But we are too little right now." he added.

Danger gave a blush. "Stop with the mind reading, Mies." She told him and turned onto her other side and held his arm around her. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we tell our parents."

Miles smiled and snuggled closer and put his face into the back of her neck. "Tomorrow we tell them." he muttered and fell asleep.

Celes awoke the next morning curled up in the middle of the couch that had scattered papers all around it. She had ended up staying in her workroom all night. After the boys tried to talk to her she just stayed there trying to work out her own issues and worked on her cure potion. She sat up and a piece of parchment was stuck to her cheek. She pulled it off and looked at the formula and then crumpled it up and tossed it towards the other ones on the floor around the waist bin. Today she was going to go to the zoo with Roman and they were going to have fun, despite whatever seemed to be happening. Celes was not going to allow her brokenness to hold her back from giving Roman a good time. She stood and stretched and turned to the door and stopped with a little noise when she noticed John standing there. "Oh, you scared the piss out of me." she said holding her hand to her heart.

John smiled. "That's cute. The way you say it in your accent makes that cute. Sorry, I was just coming to check on you."

Celes smiled a little and walked towards him then caught her reflection in the mirror and looked at her crazy hair and the ink mark on her cheek. "Well don't I look lovely?" she asked looking at John with a smile.

"Yes, yes you do… in a mad, Cruella De Vil type way." He teased and kissed her unmarked cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

Celes smiled. "Mmm, better I think." she said and stepped a little closer to him and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Is there food?" she asked as her stomach growled. She kissed his chest and then looked up at him.

"What, now you want food?" he sighed dramatically. "Always, wanting something." he teased. "Yeah, Lee just finished eating. He is having a hard time getting Roman to calm down. Do you think you can help?"

Celes nodded. "I think I can, I feel it. Where is she?" she asked softly.

"Kitchen… bouncing and bursting with excitement." he smiled. "Lee told her that she is not to have any sugar or sugar since she is too hyped up." He shook his head.

Celes shook her head and waved her hand and her hair fixed and the smudge of ink disappeared. "Come on lets go reign her in." she said and skipped out pulling him behind her.

John chuckled and followed her.

"Damn it, Roman. Get from off of there!" Lee was heard.

"Never!" Roman proclaimed. "Not until you allow me my morning juice and sugar!" She said.

When John and Celes entered the kitchen, John had to cover his mouth to keep from smiling. Roman was standing on top of the island with a long spatula in hand, pointing at Lee like it was a sward. She had her other hand in the air in a stander fencing pose. When Lee tried to take it from her she hopped around and smacked his hands with the spatchula.

"On guard!" She told him and smacked his hands with the spatchula. "Sugar! I demand sugar and juice!" she told him and smacked his hands again.

Lee growled, "Woman!"

Celes pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. "Ro, baby, come down I want some loving." She said spreading her arms to her. "Please?"

Roman kept her eyes on Lee and slowly squatted down to her knees. She gave a quick glance to Celes and where she was then looked back at Lee as she slid off the island. She wrapped an arm around Celes buy kep her other arm, with the spatula in hand, still pointed at Lee. "Good morning." She squealed.

"Morning. Excited to go play today?" Celes asked and then she kissed Roman and dipped her tongue into her mouth. While she was distracted Celes slid her hand up over the one holding the spatula and took it and set it down. " _I will give you sweets from my stash for you before we leave. Be good okay?"_ She sent a Roman and broke the kiss.

Roman gave a little sigh and nodded her head.

Lee growled as he snatched the spatchula away. He walked around, tossed Roman over his shoulder and used the spatula to swat her ass. "You bratty woman! I'm going to punish you when you get back."

Roman squealed and then shook a little as a an orgasm washed over her. She slumped over his shoulder. "S-so not fair." She moaned.

"Oh, really, you think that's not fair? My knuckles are sore from all your hitting. You are in so much trouble!" He told her and sat her down on the stool. He pointed at her to say something but then growled and kissed her. "Little brat!"

Celes shook her head and got into the stool next to Roman. " _Terri\zing you most of the morning?"_ she asked Lee.

" _Since the moment she opened her eyes!_ " Lee said and went back to cooking. " _She woke up bouncing, and squealing. It was like she stuck her hand into the sugar and licked it and repeated the process until you see what you got before you."_ he shook his head and looked over at Roman. He smiled despite her giving him a hard time. It was good to see her happy and excited.

Celes smiled a little. "So are we excited, Baby Girl?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so." She said as she kicked her feet and grinned at her.

Celes laughed. "That's good. I'm excited too. I'm going to spoil you rotten today." she giggled.

"You hear that? Spoiled _rotten_. At least someone loves me." Roman said looking over to Lee.

"Hey! I don't want to hear it. You little brat. Do you know she woke up earlier than me? I mean we are talking about Roman here. She never wakes early."

Celes smiled at Lee and then looked at Roman and couldn't help but grin. "You woke Lee up, huh? Must be wired. What'd you eat last night?" she asked.

"Nothing," Roman smiled. "I just had fries and a shrimp burger." Roman giggled.

"Are you sure you didn't have any sugar? Like, I don't know, molasses or pure sugar cane?" Lee squinted and pointed at her with the spatchula. "I'm watching you Roman McTaggert. I'm watching you."

Roman giggled. "Ooh, the big bad Lee is watching me." She said in a sarcastic scared voice.

Celes just shook her head and giggled. "You two are so cute." she pointed out.

"Whose cute?" Harry asked walking in with a wide yawn.

Celes turned to him. "Roman and Lee, Ro is hyper for today." she said.

"What's today? Oh yeah the leopard thing." he said nodding. He dropped a kiss on top of Roman's head and gave Celes' arm a little squeeze and then went over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

"Yep and Lee won't let me have my juice!" Roman said indignantly.

"Hey! No juice! You are hyper enough. And to imagine its only the morning and we have a few more hours before she and Celes leaves."

Harry chuckled. "Well then, that sounds like a travesty. No juice for the woman who loves her juice so much."

Celes shook her head. "You are so feeding the fire, Harry Potter." she said.

"I am? Hmm, you know I think I'll have a glass of juice." he said decidedly a glint in his eyes.

Roman gave a gasp. "See! He gets to have juic, why can't I?"

"Because he don't drink juice all the time and he don't get hyper off it." Lee told her.

"You are evil, Lee Jordan. So evil." She eyed Harry. "He does drink juice all the time, it just isn't the normal juice you would think of." She gave a sly smile.

Harry gave a cocky half smile. "Yep, I do drink juice all the time." he winked at Roman and went to the fridge and got out juice and filled a glass. He walked over to the island with the coffee and the juice and set each down in front of him, making sure the juice cup was more towards Roman than himself.

Celes shook her head. "Fanning the flame." she said and slid off her stool and walked over to the fridge and started into it as she forgot why she was there in the first place,

Roman smiled as she took the glass and started to drink the juice.

Lee frowned when it got a little too quiet. He looked around, "Hey! You little brat!" He said and popped over to her.

Roman squealed and popped away from him as she held the glass. "What did I do?"

"I said no juice!" He popped over towards her again.

Roman ducked and and popped behind John and quickly finished the glass of juice. "I have no juice, see?"

"That's because you drank it all!" He told her and reached for her.

Roman ducked down and squirmed her way between John's legs and the wall. "I know not what you speak of."

John shook his head and when she was halfway between his legs and tightened them around her middle and looked down at her. "Oh look, I think I caught the elusive Roman." he teased.

Harry chuckled. "Hey! That was my juice." he said half heartedly.

Celes sighed and rested her chin in her hand watching them all play. She had figured out what she wanted and now sat munching on pineapple.

Roman squealed. "Hey!" she said and squeezed John's thighs. "You are supposed to be a non-moving wall to block me from Lee."

"Oh, you are so punished today. Oh, so punished." Lee told her and shook his head as he went back to making breakfast. "Worse than the kids!"

John chuckled and plucked Roman out from between his legs and set her down on a stool. "Better be good, or Lee's going to get grey hair, yeah?" he whispered to Roman.

Roman snorted, "Oh, please, I've been trying to give that man grey hair since I was ten years old. There is no gray _anywhere_."

John chuckled and sat down next to her shaking his head.

Celes looked at them and then ate another piece of pineapple. She kicked her legs as the natural sugar hit her blood. "So! Are we going to take showers before? Oh! or a bath! Oh a bath in the group tub with all five of us." Celes sighed and gave a little moan. "Oh! With salts and lotions… and fun." she bounced in her seat a little and popped more pineapple into her mouth.

Lee took her bowl of fruit. "No more for you." He told her. "Eat this." He set a plate of eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and sausage in front of her. He then slid a plate to Roman. "You too."

Celes gave a little salute. "Yes sir, Chocolate Daddy, sir." she grinned and started to eat her food happily and giggled to her small tiny little payback for taking her fruit.

Roman coughed as she choked on her food.

Lee glared at Celes. "Oh, you are going to get punished too." He growled.

Celes grinned at him. "Okay." she said, he had been saying that a lot latly and not following through. She ate her food happily kicking her legs.

Harry shook his head. "Triggers." he said and chuckled.

Lee shook his head and gave Harry and John their plates. "They are terrible."

Celes pointed her fork at Lee. " _You_ love it." she said to him with a wink.

"Yeah but they are still terrible." Lee chuckled.

Lana, Bree, and Brax walked into the kitchen. Lana looked like the walking dead. If it were up to her she would continue to sleep more.

Bree pulled Lana up onto the stool and looked at her. " _Ready?"_ she asked.

" _I don't want to hear it. You are always up with the sun is up… wait… what you said ready."_ She leaned on Bree and closed her eyes. It was always the same for Bree. The sky was awake so she had to be awake. Her own bain didn't wake up until later. " _Ready for what?"_

Bree gave her a little smile. " _What we talked about, La-La."_ she said softly and pressed her forehead to Lana's and helped her wake up a little more.

"No, don't do that. I want to be in my sleep haze." She told her and leaned onto Brax. " _Go ahead."_

Bree nodded and looked at their parents. "So La-La and I were talking last night. We have decided that I should help with Dad by using my light." she said.

Celes' fork stopped halfway to her mouth and she looked at her daughter. "Your… your light?"

Roman frowned and looked at the girls.

Lana looked at them and squirmed a little as she noticed the adults were all staring at them.

Harry stood and walked over and lifted Lana off the stool and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked comforting her. "We love you no matter what, Lana." he said.

"Hold on, wait… Bree… you have light and Lana… she has dark?" Celes said trying to wrap her brain around it. She wasn't mad or scared just… taken off guard.

Bree nodded and reached up and took Lana's hand as she was still in Harry's arms. "Yes Mama." she said softly.

"I… I don't know. We only figured it out last year." Lana said. "I… I just didn't want… I don't know. I was scared."

"Awe, boo butt." Roman said and walked over to her. "Its okay to be scared, but you need to tell us about these things so we can help you. Both of you." She told her and Bree.

Harry rubbed Lana's back and looked at Roman and shrugged. "It could help." he said.

Celes was a little stunned. "I think that… anything you can do will help. I don't want you to over do it." she said to Bree. "And I can help you learn to focus it."

Bree nodded. "Thank you Mama." she said and looked at Roman. "I'm sorry, but I just… I couldn't say anything Lana was scared and… I wanted to make her happy."

"Don't worry about it." She said and cupped her face. She kissed her a couple of times. "My babies are all growing up and taking care of each other." She kissed her again.

"I'm the daddy here." Lee said and kissed Bree. "You know you two can tell us anything. That goes for you too Brax. We want you kids to tell us anything that is mothering you or scaring you. That's what we are here for. To help you all."

"Well that's good to hear." Miles said from the doorway. He stood holding Danger's hand with a little smile on his face.

John looked at them. "Okay what's going on with our kids today?" he asked.

"I don't know, its like they all have secrets and are decided to unload." Roman said. She hit Lee's arm. "See, I should be allowed to have more juice. Therefore I can have a boost."

"Ah! No juice!" Lee told her. "Now sit down and eat. Sugar baby."

"That's Sugar mama too you, Mr. Jordan." Roman giggled.

Lee shivered as mini orgasm washed over him. He glared at Roman. "Not cool."

"Oh! Did you see that?" Roman told Celes. "I think I found his second! Oh this is good!"

Celes smiled and looked over at Miles fidgeting next to Danger. "Okay, let me guess. You have a light and she has darkness and you want to help?" she asked him.

Miles nodded and put his chin up looking like his father. "I was protecting her." he said putting her a little behind him automatically.

Danger gave a giggle. She liked when he stood up to other people like that and tried to protect her. It was cute.

Lee chuckled, "Miles, have a seat. We aren't mad at you. Its good that you were trying to protect her. That is your job. Mama tries to do the same thing to mum. But what you have to understand is in the long run, she will _always_ protect you. You are precious to her."

Miles nodded and pulled Danger with him. "Sorry, Daddy." he said softly and crawled up onto a stool and then pulled Danger up behind him and she sat half on his lap, which he didn't mind at all.

"So we get to help Dad, right!" Danger said kicking her legs excitedly and smiled up at her father.

Harry nodded. "I would like that very much."

Celes nodded although a little bit of helplessness washed through her. Her kids could step up and help and be unafraid while she just… shut down. She frowned at her plate and pushed it away a little

Lee pushed it back towards her. "Finish eating." he told her. " _Don't worry about it, Celes. Its what family does. We help each other get back onto our feet._ " He kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I so should have seen this." Roman said as she looked at Miles and Danger. "Especially with you two. I mean… yeah that pregnancy was really… off." She smiled as she remembered it. No wonder she wanted Celes happy and gave her what she wanted, then was jealous of Lee. She was drawn to Celes stronger than ever during that pregnancy because she was carrying Danger's demon. She sighed and shook her head. That pregnancy could have gone wrong in so many ways. She laced her fingers with Lee and looked up at him.

Lee smiled and kissed her. " _I still love you."_

" _Love you too."_ Roman smiled and looked up at Harry. It made sense that their kids would come out dark. They would have more Hawaiian in them. She bit her lip and looked at John. She already had kids that had demons, and those pregnancies were kind of bad. With danger she nearly killed Lee, with Lana she was so angry and then with Hail she nearly lost herself. And they weren't wholly Hawaiian.

John watched the wheels in Roman's head turning and shook his head a little. " _Any child we have will be loved and be okay because they have this family to come into. Don't worry about it right now Roman, we still have time."_ he sent her.

Celes sensed the shift and slid off her stool, she still hadn't finished eating, she wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for my date with Roman." she said and left before anyone could do or say anything.

Roman watched her go. She was still scared but she was willing to look past her fear. Today was going to be a good day. She was going to try and make it a good day. " _I'm not worried about the babies not being loved. I know they will. I'm just worried about the pregnancies."_ She looked back at John. " _Especially now. Celes… I don't think the kids will be strong enough to pull me out if I go dark. And Celes… If she can't help Harry how is she going to help me?"_ She asked him.

John shook his head again. "Stop." he said out loud. "Something or someone is doing this to Celes. She is not broken, and I know that's what she's thinking, you can see it all over her face." he said.

Harry nodded as his demon gave a hiss of delight. He growled and shut his eyes. "I think I need to go meditate again." he said putting Lana back down.

Roman looked up at him. "Want me to go with you?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No I can do it this time. Besides you have a date to get ready for." he said and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." he said and left the kitchen.

She sighed and then looked up at Lee and smiled. "Juice!"

"No."

"Juice!"

"No."

"JUICE!"

"I said no!" Lee told her.

"Juice, juice, juice, juice, juice, juice, juice, JUICE!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no!"

"You suck."

"Not right now I don't." Lee winked at her.

John snorted out a laugh and shook his head. "You two are just…" he laughed a little harder and cut up Danger's sausage for her.

Celes sat in a bathtub full of steaming water, she had opted for the bath when she reached the top of the stairs. She held her knees to her chest and felt small. She sniffed and reached up and wiped her eyes again and tried to make herself feel better. Leopards, she'd get to watch Roman with the snow leopards today, she clung to the thought and tried to warm up.

"Mama!" Hail called as he opened the bathroom door. "Oh, you taking a bath?" He asked. He reached over the tub as he stood on his toes and dipped his little fingers into the hot water. "Hot. Why is it hot?"

"I'm really cold." She said with a smile pushing aside her worries and fears for Hail. "What's going on, sweet boy?" She asked.

Hail continued to let his fingers play in the water. "Vinny says Kenzi is coming, is that true?"

"Why yes I believe it is. Are you excited to see your lady?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes I am." He told her. "Oh, I'll be back!" He said and ran out the bathroom. A few minutes later he came with arms feel of bath toys. "Here!" He said and pushed them into the tub. "Now you can play!" He pulled himself up to look into the tub. "See?" he grabbed one of his fishes and squeezed it, and it squirted Celes.

Celes laughed and held up her hands. "Hail!" She said and laughed more. She looked at him grateful for the cheer up. "Thank you for the toys. Bath time is officially fun."

"Bath time is suppose to be fun." he laughed as she squirted her and then just gave up and splashed the water. He enjoyed the water a lot.

Celes laughed and splashed him back, with her magic she made a suit appear and stood and picked him up clothes and all and fell back into the bathtub with assistance from her water magic and drenched him.

Hail squealed and laughed and splashed the water around them and played with his toys. "Do you play with toys in the water at bath time?" He asked and splashed again.

Celes laughed. "I do sometimes, but mostly I just sit." she said and splashed him again. She used her magic to put him in a little pair of swim trunks so they could play in the bathtub together.

Hail laughed and splashed Celes. Soon they were in a splash war of just splashing each other, not caring if water got all over the place. Soon there was just a little bit of water in the tub. Hail held onto the side of the tub and stomped into the little water.

"Hey!" Roman said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You guys are having a splash war and I wasn't invited? What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Well this is Hail and Mama time, would you like to make it into Hail, Mama, and Mummy time?" Celes asked and used her magic to make the puddle of water in front of Roman come up and over her.

"Its one like Donkey Kong!" Roman said and made buckets of water and poured it over them.

Hail screamed in laughter and used his toys to squirt Roman and Celes.

Celes laughed and stood up in the center of the tub and used her magic to make all the water in the room rise and come back down only on Hail and Roman, a tiny shield around her prevented her from getting wet. She laughed at their water loggedness. They continued on with their water war.

"Oh, this isn't fair! You are totally cheating." Roman told Celes. She and Hail had been trying to wet Celes but she was blocking their waters. "So not fair."

Hail laughed and then wet his mother.

"I rule in a water fight. Hello I can make walls of water!" she said and skipped around the bathroom then hit a patch of water wrong and slid and fell flat on her back with a little yelp.

Roman stood over her, "You were saying?" She said and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"You can make a water wall? Oh, I want to do that!" Hail said as he started to climb out of the tub.

"I send you in to get Hail for breakfast and this is what you are doing?" John asked. He shook his head and pulled a towel down and wrapped Hail in it. "I thought I gave you a bath last night?"

"What bath?" Hail said and giggled. "We are playing in the water."

Celes smiled at John. "He was cheering me up. I was taking a bath and he brought me bath toys. But Hail totally started it." she said and poked Hail's cheek as she pulled down a towel and handed one to Roman.

John chuckled, "Yeah, except for bath times he likes to run around nude until you catch him." he shook his head. "Must get it from his mother."

"Hey!" Roman protest and hit his arm. "Be gone with you."

John laughed. "Come on, little monster. Lets get you dried and fed. You're the only one that hasn't eaten." he said as he walked out with him.

Celes smiled as Hail and John left and then shivered a little as goosebumps spread over her arms and she started to feel cold again. "So you ready to get dressed?"

"Well, I was dressed until you decided to wet me. I guess I'll have to change." Roman giggled as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Come on, to the closet!" She declared and to Celes' hand and marched them to their closet.

Celes giggled, once in the closet she chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark blue princess cut shirt that went down to her mid thigh and had short little sleeves that cuffed over her shoulders. She pulled on a black duster sweater over that and pulled on black boots over her jeans. She stood feeling a little warmer. She grinned and ran a comb through her hair and looked at Roman. "Excited?" she asked.

"Super!" Roman said looking through the clothes again. and shivered a little. "You're so fired, though." She giggled. She peeled off her wet clothes and then pulled on a pair of black leggings and socks over her feet. She then pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled on a black tank top and turtleneck. She tucked both shirts into her jeans. She rubbed her towel over her head to help try her hair.

Celes frowned a little as she braided her hair. "Why am I fired? What did I do?" she asked getting a little panic spike.

Roman frowned at her as she felt her panic. "Celes… you wet me." She chuckled. "What are you panicking about?" She pulled out a grey sweater and then went to the vanity and started to blow dry her hair. The heat of the air started to relax her.

Celes blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "No… reason." she shrugged and looked towards the door when she heard Harry singing as he walked down the hall. It was low. She smiled a little as she listened to the words of the song and then he faded and she looked back at Roman and watched her blow dry her hair and sat down on the couch.

Roman clicked off the dryer as she looked at Celes through the mirror. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave her a little smile. "I think my lights going out." she whispered. "And that scares me."

Roman turned and looked at her. She placed her elbow on the back of the chair and her in her hand. "Should I clap my hands and say I do believe in fairies?" She teased.

Celes smiled a little more. "It might help." she shrugged.

"I do believe in fairies." Roman said in a little voice. "I do believe in fairies." She giggled. "Celes, your light isn't going out. If your light was going out do you think I would be myself? I mean look at me. Do you see my darkness? I told you before you are my saving grace. Without you, I cannot be here."

Celes sighed and stood and walked over and sat down in Roman's lap and hugged her. "I'm still going to be able to help you. I'll always help you. I don't know why I'm afraid of Harry's demon, but I'll figure it out. I can still help you… I can help him. I can." she insisted.

"I know you can. You of all people, I know can help him." She gently kissed her. "You aren't broken." She whispered. "If you were broken I would be broken. I'm not broken. I'm right here, in my full mind and in total control of my darkness. Do you understand me? If something was seriously wrong with you, there would be something seriously wrong with me. We are linked." She opened their connection so she could feel how strongly they are connected. "You feel that?"

Celes nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"See, you are still strongly connected with me. You are still providing me with light. Its subconsciously but you are still doing it." She cupped her face and kissed her. "Celes, you _are_ powerful. Your light is _powerful_. Its just your confidence you lack. But there has and always be one thing that I know about you. And that is you _always_ help. Even when we met in Hogwarts that first day. You pressed her magic into me and tried to help me. You always help. The question now is, why can't you help? What is blocking you from doing what you love. Because, you _love_ helping people. Its why you are a healer."

Celes sniffed a little and shrugged. "I don't know. But I want to make myself. He needs me Ro… I don't want him to think I don't love him." she said. "I don't want him to stop loving me because he thinks I stopped loving him. I love Harry Potter, so much." she said.

"I know you do. God, Celes, I do I know this down to my bones. Why do you think I'm so frustrated? I know you want to help him. And we will figure this out. For now, The kids will have to take care of him, okay?"

Celes nodded and sniffed again and shivered. "Im cold. Lets go I have some sweets for you and then we can head out okay?" she asked.

Roman nodded, "I'm almost done." She used Pele's magic and filled Celes' body with heat. "How does that feel, better a little?"

In that moment Celes was not Celes but Hi'iaka and she reached out and kissed her fiercely. "Better." she said against her lips and pulled back eyes hazel now.

Roman smiled, "I would say hot mama, but lets face it, I'm the hot one." She gigged and kissed her. "Now stop kissing me before you distract me and we will be late to our appointment." She smacked her ass and clicked on the hair drier.

"Mama!" Lana called as she opened the door to the closet. "Ree-ree, she's in here!"

Celes turned as the girls ran in. "Whats all this?" she asked slipping out of Roman's lap and sending out her magic to rub up her leg.

"We are looking for flowers, can you help us make some?" Lana asked as she walked around to her mother and watched her dry her hair.

Roman smiled at her and blew the dryer over her hair and giggled with her.

"I know you can do this, Mama I have seen it." Bree said standing in front of her.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Daddy can too you know." she said but made a giant pile of flowers appear for them, they seemed to just sprout from the ground. "There you go." she said.

Roman giggled and blew Lana one last time before she hopped over to Bree and gather up flowers.

"Bree, Lana…" Rain trailed off. "I didn't mean real flowers. We can decorate…" She trailed off as she realized where she was. "Oh, my GOD!" She squealed. "Why haven't I seen this room!" she ran to some of the clothes and looked them over. "Oh, my God! This is real fur!" She gasped and pulled down a fur coat and rugged her cheek against the softness of the fur. "Oh, and look at these shoes!" She squealed again.

Celes laughed and walked over her. "Okay there are dresses over there in your size have a look real quick while Mum finishes up." She said.

Rain gave a loud squeal when she saw them. "Bree, Lana! Come here, you two are going to be my dolls today." She giggled.

Lana frowned and slowly crawled under Roman and into the area under the vanity where Roman's legs were.

Bree laughed at Rain. "Rainey she won't do that. Mama has little boy clothes in here just for her though. I'll do it though!" She said and hopped over to her older sister.

Celes shook her head and watched them. She just loved her girls.

Rain and Bree giggled and squeal. "Oh, we will dress up and have a princess tea party!" Rain said. She looked though the princess dresses and held up soft colors for Bree and placed them back. She was looking for the perfect color that would go well with her skin color. She hummed happily and then pulled out a pretty soft blue color. "Here, put this on, Sweets." She told Bree and held out the puffy dress. "When you are done, I'll do your hair." She smiled and poked her head out. "Lana," She sang. "If you put on a dress, I'll do your hair all pretty. I know you enjoy having your hair done."

Lana made a suffered noise. That was one things she really did like. She liked when people played in her hair but to wear a dress… She made another suffered noise. "No curls." She told Rain.

"Okay, no curls." Rain smiled.

Bree giggled and pulled on the dress and then did a little spin and looked at Lana coming out from under the vanity. "Do I look pretty?" she asked holding the dress and looking at her shyly.

Celes walked over to Roman and smiled down at her. "We have to go, Ro." she said softly. "You want to allow them to stay?"

Roman smiled as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, We can leave them in here. Just block of the rest of the closet and they can stay right there and play dress up."

Cele smiled and did what Roman said and then ran her fingers through Roman's ponytail. "Good choice." she said softly and with a little smile tugged on it and then held out her hand. "Put on your shoes."

Roman laughed and pulled on some boots. She quickly laced them up. "Okay, girls, you play nicely. We will let your daddies know you're in here." She told them and put back her gray sweater and then pulled out a teal sweater. She really wanted to wear that but it seemed like the color was more of Celes' and Lee's thing. She sighed and put it back and pulled out the grey one again. "Come on, lets go."

Celes watched Roman and then nodded. "Do you want to wear the teal one?" she asked softly as she pulled out the navy blue skirted peacoat. "You could you know…" she shrugged and headed to the door of the closet.

Roman quickly changed her sweater and ran out the door. "We are leaving! See you guys later!" She called.

"Wait!" Lee said running towards them.

Harry walked up from one of the side rooms and John came up behind Lee.

Celes pulled on her jacket and turned to them and smiled. "Yes, boys?" she asked him.

Lee looked at them and frowned. "What is with the teal?" He shook his head. "Never mind. So I got to thinking." he said. "The leopards at the zoo are neutered right?"

Roman laughed, "Come on, Celes, before he starts to say that we can't go." She laughed again.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"Territorial." John sang quietly.

Celes giggled. "They are not, but Roman will be doing no such things. They are actual leopard where she is not. Its not possible." she shrugged and kissed Lee's chin. "Relax caveman." she said to him.

Harry smiled at them. "Have fun." he said.

"I may not get pregnant by a leopard but mating is a whole different subject!" She laughed and squealed as she pushed Celes out the door and slammed the door behind them.

" _So not funny, Roman!"_ Lee sent.

" _I thought it was funny."_ She giggled and looped her arms with Celes. "Take us away!" She told her.

Celes giggled. "We can walk, Central Park isn't that face away." she said. "You are so bad by the way. Poor Lee. You are so mean to him."

"I am not mean to him. He just sets himself up so that I can pick on him. Besides, he enjoys it." She giggled as they walked to the elevator.

Celes laughed again. "Okay."

"Oh, I'm so excited, I'm going to play with real snow leopards!" She squealed and bounced a little.

Celes laughed and led them to the zoo. Once they arrived Celes gave them her name and they were taken to the enclosure where they could see them before they went in. Celes turned to Roman. "Arent they adorable?" she squealed. "That is what you look like!"

Yes they are!" She squealed and knelt down and petted one. "Oh, you are just so cute! Yes you are." she cooed at one.

Celes watched the leopard rub and heard the purring and giggled. She knelt down as another trounced up and pushed against her hand. "Oh so, so cute."

Roman petted more of them and cooed at them. She pressed her nose into one of theirs. "You know, its amazing how I don't like cats but yet leopards are a whole different story." She giggled and scratched behind the ears of another.

Celes smiled. "Well they are of the feline variety but yes I know." she said and rubbed one of the Leopard behind the ears.

"Jax, that's that one's name. And Mason, it seems our boys like you." the caretaker laughed.

Roman smiled brightly and looked at Celes. "Yes, I have that effect." she said. " _Oh, Jax and Mason!"_ She sent to Lee.

" _Not funny, Roman!"_ Lee sent back.

Celes shook her head. "Stop teasing Lee, he's never going to let me do things like this for you again if you keep it up. And you know its hard for me to defy him." she giggled. She stood and smiled at the caretaker. "Introduce me to some of the girls." she said to him taking his arm and giving him a charming smile. She stuck her hand behind her back and summoned a camera and looked over her shoulder with a wink as she led the caretaker to the den where the girls were.

Roman took that as her cue. She turned into her leopard self that was smaller than the boys but just as big. She pounced on them and as they played with her. She pulled on one of their ears and rolled around with them. It was so fun to just… be wild and let loose.

Celes turned. "Oh look! Isnt that a cute one!" she said.

The caretaker paused. "I don't recall her before."

"Well she is simply adorable. I will take pictures." she said and started snapping away knowing she wouldn't be able to show Lee if he freaked about the fact that Roman chose to play with the boys. Soon the girls were joining in and it was one great big game.

Roman made yawing noise and pounced around. Then the sight of one of the female's tales caught her eye. She followed it and used her paw to try and catch it.

Celes giggled as she took pictures. She could feel Romans playfulness. " _Oh Lee if you could just see her! She's so cute! You'd actually love this!"_ She sent him. She already knew he could feel Romans glee. She was quite certain they all could.

" _I can feel she is having a good time. I expect to see pictures."_ Lee sent.

Roman, turned and ponced again. She was knocked over by a male and then soon enough there was pile of snow leopards on her.

Celes laughed out loud and shook her head.

"Um where's your wife? It's time to feed them." The caretaker said.

Celes smiled. "She's going to be right back. Come explain to me the habitat." She turned him away again.

Roman purred and then turned back to her self. She smiled as she pet them all. She so wanted to keep them. She wanted to keep them all. She rubbed them and petted them. " _I want to keep them. I want to keep them all."_ she told Celes and the others.

Celes smiled and offered her hand. _"I know you do. I know maybe we can start a refuge for then they are endangered."_ She sent to all of them they followed the caretaker and he explained how to feed them and gave them facts about them.

Roman smiled as she made it look like she just came back from the bathroom. "So, time to feed?" She asked.

"Yes mam it is." the caretaker said and handed Roman some of the meat. "It fairly easy and they like you. So you two go ahead."

Celes grinned. "Come on Baby Girl lets go feed your friends." she said with a wink and walked back to the leopards.

Roman squealed again. She just loved them. "They are so soft and so cute!" She said as she held one of the boys and fed him. "You are just so cute. I want to take you home." She cooed at him.

Celes giggled and fed the leopards. They were adorable. She hummed to one of the little girls who came up and ate from her.

"That's Roxy, and the one your wife is feeding is Velma." he said with a laugh.

"Oh Chicago? That's so cute." Celes squealed.

Roman smiled and rubbed her cheek against their fur. They were so soft. "I want another pet. If I can get a leopard that stays small I would so do that. Oh, or a cate and dye it with spots." She smiled. She wanted to shrink them all down and put them in her pockets and walk out the zoo with them. She giggled. "Where did you guys get the names for Jax and Mason?" she asked the caretaker.

"They are names the last caretaker named them. I don't know where she got them. Oh no here come Tahmina and Dustan." he chuckled. "They are our couple right now."

"Oh, and they are just as pretty." She ran her fingers through Tahmina's fur and heard her pur.

Dustan gave a little growl at Roman, clearly feeling a bit threatened.

"Uh, maybe you should leave Tahmina be, Dustan is territorial." the caretaker said.

"It's okay." She told him. She looked over to Dustan. "I'm not going to hurt her, boy. Just want to be friends." She told him and gently scratched the back of ear. "Just want to be friends. I have my own mates."

Dustan purred and rubbed into her hand.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "You are really good at that." she said softly and hummed a little song to the leopards. "They are cute." she sighed. " _We need more pets, maybe puppies next?"_ she sent the boys and Roman.

" _You two would adopt every cute animal out there if we let you."_ Harry sent.

" _Yes we would. We really would. I'm still trying to figure out a way to kidnap one of the leopards or the whole lot."_ Roman sent them. She rubbed Dustan a little longer and then went to Jax and Mason. "I love the boys. They are so playful, they must still be kittens."

The caretaker nodded. "They are Tahmina's first kittens." he said.

Celes smiled. "You would like the boys. I like the boys too. I like the girls too. They are awesome all of them."

"Yes they are and they are very beautiful, Tahmina." She told the leopard and was rewarded by a pur.

The caretaker watched them for a bit and then smiled when they finished. "You two ready for your private lunch?" he asked.

Celes looked at Roman. "Ready to eat, Baby Girl."

She kissed one of the females on the nose. "Yeah, lets go to lunch."

Celes offered her hand and took hers. "I got them to make something special." she said to her as the walked. She leaned her head on her shoulder. She followed the caretaker to the private dining area and grinned at Alan. "Oh yay, you came!" she said. "See I got them to make something special." she giggled. "Alan cooked." she said.

Roman laughed. She hugged and kissed her father. "Did you see them?" She asked and hopped excitedly. "They are so pretty! I want one!"

Alan chuckled and hugged Roman. "Yeah, I saw them, and no, you can't have them." He hugged Celes. "Of course I came."

Celes hugged him back. "Im glad." she pulled away. "Lets eat the yummy New Mexican food. I have one more thing." she winked and Roman as they all sat down.

Alan smiled, "Green chili enchiladas for you." he set the plate down in front of Celes.

"And Indian tacos for you." He set Roman's plate down. He sat down and rubbed his hands together. And a burrito for me." He also set a basket full of sopapillas down and honey.

Celes squealed. "Yay!" she said happily and started eating. "So there is a reason I have invited your Dad here today." she said to Roman.

Roman smiled, "Oh, really?" She asked. She loved having her dad around. She always felt like a little kid. "And what is that?"

"Well Damon can now be held and touched flesh to flesh and I wanted to propose a question to you about our little boy and he is apart of it." Celes said.

Roman raised her eyebrows. "Okay, and what is that?" She asked and licked her fingers.

"Well, you remember the summer before sixth year at our house in New Mexico? Well, see I wanted to go on vacation there you, me and Damon. I would need to talk to Vinny of course but the reason I wanted Alan here is because even if I talk to her, Vinny is going to want to be close so maybe we could all take a trip to New Mexico and stay and you and Damon and I can take off for a weekend… I miss the way that felt… and lately I just want it a little." she looked down at her plate. "And Damon can do it now."

"Is that all?" Roman asked. "You know you can ask me anything. Anyways, yeah, we can do that. I don't mind." She looked at her father. "Is that okay with you? Will you be able to watch Vinny?"

"Of, course." Alan told him. "We have a little bond, she and I." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "Roman..." She sighed. "I have a lot to make up to you. You are letting me off easy for what happened despite it being Mona. I want to spoil you. And I want to treat you like... I don't know." She sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

Roman sighed and set her fork down. "Celes my mind is too occupied to think about that now. What I want you can't deliver. Im sorry but you can't, not right now you can't. Today was good. I enjoyed it a lot. And for the record I am happy."

Celes sighed and nodded and ate her food silently. She wanted happiness but maybe she was projecting her own onto other people. She drank a little water and picked at her food. She wanted to go home now. Go home and curl into a ball and just think and figure out why she was so unhappy. She smiled and picked up a pillow and opened it and dumped honey in it and ate some.

"You know, I _slaved_ over a hot stove just to make you that." Alan teased.

Celes smiled at him. "Oh I know you did." she giggled and ate her food. She hummed a little as her spirits heightened a little. "Oh, I do have one more thing." she said and pulled out a box and slid it to Roman. It was just a little snow leopard head necklace made with of white gold, with emeralds for the eyes and onyx to the spots.

Roman gasped when she saw it. "Oh, my." She breathed. "Celes... this is..." tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at her. She wiped at her tears. "Celes... this is beautiful."

Celes smiled at her and reached out and wiped a stray tear. "I saw it and thought of you, its all real in case you know Lee asks. I just… its what sparked the whole day actually." she said with a shrug. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it? I Love it!" She leaned over and kissed her. " now I have to go shopping. I have to find something to match it! Oh! It's beautiful!"

Celes grinned. "We can go shopping later this week. I think that Lee has plans for you. But I can't be sure because lately I haven't been able to tell what he's thinking." she giggled a little.

"No one can yell. He is this ball og... mind and he has been throwing people for a loop." She shrugged. "Its okay. I can go later today. I have to get gifts anyways." She smiled as she started to make a mental list of things she wanted to get.

Celes nodded as lunch went on. She watched Roman out of the corner of her eyes. She finished her enchiladas and smiled. "Okay, I think its time to head back." she said in a chipper voice.

"Wait, already? I haven't finished making plans on how I'm gonna kidnap the leopards." Roman protested.

Alan laughed, "No take the kittens."

Celes reached out and touched Roman's cheek. "I will start looking into taking them in, their endangered maybe we can start a habitat for them." she said.

"See, they are endangered. Its all the more reason for me to take them. " Roman told her father.

"No its all the more reason they should stay. No more talk of being a cat burglar. Take me to see my grand babies and future great grand baby."

Celes giggled as she realized again she would be a grandmother soon. "Oh my son is making me a grandmother in less than a month. That boy." she shook her head. "Onward to the homestead she declared."

They went back home the kids immediately surround by kids. He laughed and started to hand out candy.

"No." Lee protested but it was useless. The kids was already eating it.

Celes giggled. "Awe the original sugar daddy, and he's the grandpa he suppose to do that." she said and absently pluch the extra chocolate from Albie and was met with a 'Hey!' "What did you guys do while I was spoiling Roman?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." John said suggestively and poked her nose.

lee chuckled and wrapped his arm around Celes. "Stop teasing the little lady. She has had too much excitement for one day."

Celes looked up at Lee with one raised eyebrow. "Oh really, what makes you say that? All I did was spoil Roman with Snow Leopards, have Alan cook us lunch and gave her a pretty necklace." she said.

Harry paused what he was doing and looked at Celes still having a mock tug of war with the candy Lana had. "You got her more jewelry? I mean do you strive to make us look bad?" he asked in a not so sarcastic or teasing manner.

Celes flinched and shook her head. "No, I showed it to you when I planned this day. Its why I did remember?" she asked him trying to not let him get to her and be strong.

"I don't know." Lee teased. "They do spoil each other with jewelry a lot. Maybe we should step up our game in that department."

Celes smiled up at Lee gratefully. "I suppose you should. You want to see what I got her?" she asked eyes lighting up a little. She did notice that all the men tended to not get them jewelery very often… save Lee's chains… she and Roman seemed to make up for that with each other though. "Its very pretty and not fake at all." she winked.

Harry stood and looked down at Celes. "Sorry." he said softly.

Celes smiled up at him. "I know, you didn't mean it."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Well, lets see that necklace of hers so we that what we are competing with."

Celes grinned at Roman and walked over to her. "Can I have the box a minute. I have to show the boys Im better at this whole jewelry giving thing than they are." she asked.

"Oh, okay." Roman said and handed her the empty box.

Celes smiled and opened the box and shook her head. "Are you wearing it?" she asked her.

Roman smiled, "You said you wanted the box not the necklace." She giggled.

Celes giggled and turned to Lee, John, and Harry. "Well come over here boys take a look." She said and pulled it out for them to see letting her fingers linger in the chain and brush over Roman's breasts.

Roman smiled up at them but knew they weren't looking at her but her but the way Celes was touching her. She shivered and smiled.

Lee shook his head. He looked at the pendant and nodded. It really was beautiful. And it did kind of make him feel like a selfish ass. The only time he gave Ro any kind of jewelry was when it was in his favor. Either to gain her attention or... well mostly to have the upper hand with her sexually. Celes and Ro gave each other jewelry because it was pretty and want to be nice. It didn't matter if it was fake or real. They just loved to have it. "Very nice." He said.

Harry looked at the pendant and smiled. "Awe yes, Celes brought this home a week before the wedding and was bouncing off the walls with ideas. Still beautiful." He said and smiled pushing the dark down.

John looked at the pendant. "You two spoil one another. I like it though." He said and shook his head at Celes as she trailed her fingers up and down the chain now in a little tease.

Celes grinned. "I rock it's okay you can say it." She said as she let her hand drift down to the top of Ro's cleavage over the turtle neck.

Roman giggled and gave a little shiver. "Its really pretty i'm gonna go shopping later. I have to buy a couple of outfits to go with it. "

"Something that displays it well. Low cut." Celes said and drew a line across Romans cleavage with a light touch of her finger. She bit her lip and shivered as her body heated.

Harry rubbed his arms as his marks started to tingle. "Celes..." He nearly said something mean but bit his tongue. "I'm going to go to the workout room." He said making a quick retreat.

Roman sighed and shook his head. She smiled up at Celes. "Yes, low cut tops are essential." She pulled Celes down on the couch with her and wrapped around her. She gave her a moan. "I enjoyed today." She whispered into her ear and kissed her ear lobe and kissed down her neck with a moan.

Celes shivered and gave a little moan of her own. "I'm glad." She said and nuzzled Roman's face and kissed her. "We should..." She kissed Roman and moaned. "Finish on a high note..." She kissed again as her hands roamed up Roman's body.

John shook his head, it never ceased to amaze him how easy they fell into it. It was almost like a second language for them.

Lee chuckled, "do your high notes somewhere else." He told them.

Roman giggled and popped them to their room. She wrapped her leg around her hip and pulled her closer as she started kissing her. She enjoyed the feel of her in her arms and being entangled with her. She wanted sex but right now she wanted to snog. She wanted to feel her body and hear her little moans.

Celes gave little whimpering moans as she returned Roman's kissing. She loved being in Roman's arms. She always had, she loved giving Roman what she wanted and when she wanted it. She gave a moan and kept letting her hands roam all over Roman's body as they snogged.

Roman moaned as she slid her hands from her back down to her waist. She allowed her fingers to poke under her shirt and touch her flesh. She moaned again and helped her out her shirt and gently touched her breast as if it was the first time touching her. "Celes." She whispered as she rubbed her thumb over her nipple through her bra. "I you to make love to me" she whispered.

Celes pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes and then kissed her again. She slowed down and started to work Roman's layers off. Soon Roman lay naked, she gave a little moan and kissed her and then slowly down her neck. She took her time, allowing her lips to linger each time she kissed Roman's flesh. She moaned and trailed her hands down with her face and shivered a little as she kissed down between the valley of her breasts. She stopped and paid extra attention to each as she slowly merged in their connection.

Roman moaned and arched into her. She pushed out her love for Celes. She knew this would not help replace what was missing with Harry but she really hoped she would feel that she is still loved and wanted. And above all, she was needed. She moaned as she slid her fingers into Celes' hair. She took in the scent of her shampoo and shivered. She moaned again as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of her and felt Celes' love. This one one of the many things she enjoyed so much with Celes… with all of them. She liked the hard and fast but every now and then she just craved the slow and sweet.

Celes shivered harder as she kissed back up to Roman's face. She smiled at her and kissed her again and then waved her hand and her own pants disappeared. She bit her lip and then kissed Roman's neck and sucked on it gently and pressed her core to Roman's and slowly rolled her hips as she deepened their connection and kissed along her collarbone slowly. The whole time she moaned and shivered.

Roman moaned and shivered herself. She enjoyed the feel of Celes. She slid her hands down her sides to her hips. She moaned again as she slid them around to her ass and held her as she rolled her hips. She rolled back onto her head as she felt the contact of their connection and of their cores. She moaned and arched into her again. She pulled Celes back up to her and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she tasted her. She made a slow exploration of her mouth and enjoyed the sweet honey and her soft lips. She felt like she could melt into Celes and still be whole.

Celes matched her exploration with her own as she and Roman started to find the sync they shared when they were connected. She loved how Roman felt against her and within her. She moaned and kissed down Roman's chin as she continued to roll her hips against Roman's. Her whole existence was for Roman in that moment, it was just Roman and herself and it was good. Her cares melted away as she allowed herself to drown in Roman. She moaned and kissed down to Roman's collarbones again.

Roman made mew sounds as her body started to tighten. She felt so warm. No overly hot, but just warm, warm, and content, and loved. She moaned and panted a little. Her body shivered and felt like it was going to explode. She rolled back on her head and moaned again as she looked up at Celes. Her blue eyes that were so bright. She always thought of them as glowing jewels that could show her the way out every time she felt her darkness creep up on her. She cupped Celes face and brushed her lips over hers and moaned again. "I love you Celes Diggory. I always have and always will."

Celes smiled at her and brushed a hand over her cheek. "I love you too, I'll never stop." she whispered back to Roman and moaned as she felt them rising towards the endless pleasure that accompanied their orgasms. She shivered harder and kissed Roman again. "Mine…" she moaned against her lips and rolled her hips a little faster as their clit rings collided with each roll.

Roman shivered and moaned louder as she held Celes tighter and felt the tickles of her orgasm enter her body. She moaned again, "Celes…" She whimpered and closed her eyes as she took in the feel of Cele's body, her orgasm feeling her body, what everything was doing to her and she shivered harder. "Celes… please…" she moaned.

Celes nodded. "For me… together… please…" she gasped and buried her face in Roman's neck as their orgasms washed over them slowly. It was like a slow wave of heat and emotions. She shivered and moaned. "God…" she gasped.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers up and down back in a lazy way. She felt warm and content in that moment. She gave another moan. "I love you." She told her again.

Celes held onto Roman tightly and gave little moans. "I love you too, so much." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Her emotions set in and she held her tighter. "I love you."

Roman smiled and she rubbed her back. "I know you do." She kissed the top of her head. "My wife." She giggled.

Celes sniffed and giggled. "My wife. Forever." she said and pulled back and looked at Roman and smiled. "You know what we should do? We should have a slumber party with the girls. This morning watching them… I just love our girls, wouldn't that be so fun?" she asked. "You me and our girls." she sighed and laid her head down next to Roman's and played with her hair humming, she felt content and happy.

Roman giggled, "I would love that. I really would. I missed that. Sixth year when we celebrated my birthday. We just laid in front of the fire, with platters of fruit, cheese, crackers, smores." She giggled. "Both pregnant."

Celes smiled fondly. "That was a good birthday. We should do that more now. Birthdays don't have to be a big thing, just that…" she sighed. "Laying around eating and feeding one another just enjoying each other."

"Yeah, I think the guys would like that. Besides, it would give Lee a break." She giggled. "I like when we all just lay around and is perfectly content with each other."

"Mmm, its been a while since all five of us have just… been together. I'll even admit to liking sleeping all piled in the same bed. Even if we wake up under the men." she giggled and shut her eyes a minute. She wasn't tired by any means she was just enjoying the feel of laying on top of Roman.

"Yeah, I do like that too. It should be better now that we aren't pregnant too." She giggled. Even though she was pregnant at the time she still enjoyed being squished between Lee and John. She smiled as she closed her eyes and gave a little yawn. She picked and played with Lee, played with leopards, ate, and made love to her wife. She enjoyed her day. She sighed again as she pressed her lips to Celes'.

Celes smiled against Roman's lips and sighed. "Tired, Baby Girl?" she asked softly opening her eyes.

"Mmm, yes." She said sleepily. She kissed Celes again and then drifted off to sleep.

Celes smiled and kissed her again and then eased off the bed. She picked up her teal robe off the hook and pulled it on and padded out of the room humming to herself. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen and smiled bigger as she walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

Lee smiled at her, "You look happy. Did you enjoy your day?" He asked her and set down her favorite snack in front of her. He had a feeling she would be coming out. Roman usually slept right after. It was rare when she didn't sleep.

Celes' eyes lit up and she took a bite of the snack. "I did, it was nice to watch Roman. Oh and I took lots of pictures. It was so precious!" she squealed. "I have a very happy wife."

"Then you must have a very happy life." He teased. He sat across from her, "So, when will these pictures be available for us to see?"

Celes looked at Lee with a smile. "I can do them tonight, if you promise to not be a caveman about her playing with the little male leopards." she said to him.

He gave a mock gasp of offence. "I would never." he told her.

"Uh huh, sure you wouldn't." she said sarcastically and giggled. "If you like you can come into the dark room while I develop them. They are all wizard pictures." she kicked her legs.

"I would like that very much." He smiled at her. "I felt her happiness, I know she really enjoyed herself. You are awesome at making her happy, and I'm grateful for that."

Celes looked up at him. "I'm not you, though." she whispered and ate more of her snack.

He frowned, "What does that mean?"

Celes sighed. "You're Lee, you have always been what she wants… and I don't compare to that. At all.." she shook her head. "You're… you're the boy that stole her heart."

"And you are Celes. The girl that stole her heart. You are her light to her dark, her life mate, her reason for existing, you are the girl she has always dreamed of." he told her. "You can't be me and I can't be you, no matter how much we try. Celes, you were hers before I ever showed up. You have more pull on her than I do. Don't you know that?"

Celes looked up at him eyes sparkling with tears. "Then why do I feel so… I don't even know… I feel like I'm competing with you… isn't that just crazy? You and me competing over Roman? I mean… you and I have always agreed completely when it comes to her." she laughed. "We are like partners in being married to that woman." she shook her head and looked at him wiping his cheek. "I think… I think I'm a little jealous." she sounded truly surprised with herself.

Lee looked at her in shock. "Jealous? Of what?"

Celes sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I don't know." she practically whined. "I mean… I… you… you have the dreams… and the Alemananess and the sexy muscles that make a woman want to cry… and the…" she looked down at the island as if looking through at Lee's groin and blushed deeply and shook her head. "I'm just… overthinking."

"I… I don't…" He took a deep breath and then pushed his shock away. He didn't understand why she suddenly felt like this. She never had before. "Celes, tell me what you are thinking. What brought the up? What was said that made you start thinking this way?"

Celes sighed and shook her head. "I just… sometimes still think about what we did… I mean I don't know why I do it. I dwell _every single time i or we hurt her._ I go over it and over it and I just want to make it up to her… and I just… tried to explain that and she said I can't give her what she wants and my first thought was of you… because I mean lets face it, you have as much to make as I do." she sighed again and pressed her forehead to the island. "God! Life is just too much sometimes."

Lee frowned as he rubbed her head. "I are you…" he sighed. he still didn't know what to say. "Celes, has she ever been unsatisfied with the way you and she make love?" he asked her.

Celes looked up at him. "I don't think so." she said a little confused.

"Then it shouldn't matter if I'm male and you are female. She loves you. She will always love you. Yes you have a lot to make up for but in her eyes, she don't see it that way. She will always forgive you. She…" She sighed. "Look, if anyone she be jealous it should be us guys. When it comes to you she has this five second rebound where for us, she seems to hold a grudge. She forgives you faster and easier than she does us. I think part of it is because she knows you are sensitive and emotional. We all love her but she don't deal well when you are hurt. And now that both of you are mated she is even more sensitive to your emotions. She rather not deal with the hurt if she can smooth it over. So, yes, you make up what you feel you need to make up. But you have to be careful. She won't accept it as you making it up where in her mind you are already forgiven. Just say you are spoiling her. You enjoy spoiling her, yeah?"

Celes smiled at him. "I do." she said lifting her head more and taking his hand from her head and holding it. "I really do…. I think I've always given her what she wants. I mean within the realms of possibility."

"See, then you are good. Celes, sweetie, she loves you. I love you, and what she said… maybe she meant it for something else. Did you ask her what she meant?"

Celes shook her head. "That would mean I would not have to over think something." she smiled a little and looked at their hands. "I love you too." she said softly. She felt a little foolish but then she always did when she realized she'd been over thinking something.

Lee chuckled, "Silly girl. You should ask her so that it won't bother you anymore." He tapped her nose. "Little over thinker." He got up and stretched as he went to the sink and started to season the chicken that was in there. "So, I'm thinking about making some barbecue chicken, some rice, but I'm not sure. Then I was thinking you could make your mac and cheese and then I can make some green beans. What do you think?"

Celes smiled. "I can make some rolls to go with it. It sounds quite yummy." she said adjusting her robe a little.

"Good, we have a plan." he smiled at her. "So, tell me, were the male leopards try to be overly friendly?" he teased.

"Uh, no. they were young and the older one had himself a lady already." Celes giggled shaking her head. "I think they knew the difference. But it was cute just the same… they dogpiled her."

Lee chuckled, "Go figured, She always enjoyed playing. She does that with the kids, let them all jump on her. Same with Harry. Its really cute and I enjoy watching them."

Celes nodded. "They're the fun parents… I mean we are all fun in our own ways… but those two get down and play… I sometimes think I spend too much time parenting and not enough time playing." she laughed.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, same here but you did chase Cello and Albie around until you fell." he pointed out. "Maybe play isn't for us."

Celes giggled. "I always seem to have a clumsy episode when I play. Although I did carry on a full on water fight with Hail." she pointed out and giggled.

He laughed, "John told me he found you girls playing with the water. You didn't fall or slip? I'm surprised."

Celes gave a sheepish smile. "I actually think I did…" she giggled. "But its okay, really it is. I don't mind… I enjoy playing with the babies when I do."

Lee laughed, "Silly woman." He told her and checked the oil in the pan. Once it was hot he started to fry the chicken.

Celes watched him and then slid off her stool and started to gather things for rolls. "You know what? I think that I'm going to make dessert too. What do we want?" she asked him.

"Um, lets see, I think I would like my lemon cake this time. The lemon rolls were really good though. I change my mind, I want the lemon roll again."

Celes giggled and grinned. "I'm glad you liked it, I shall make that and a chocolate one for John and a red velvet one for Harry." she giggled. "If I could figure out how to roll a cheesecake I would."

"Well, why don't you do one with the cheesecake filling and then the crust of the cheesecake on the inside with it." He shrugged, "That would make sense to me, then again, if you made a roll of Roman she wouldn't care what flavor it was just as long you made it and it was sweet."

Celes nodded. "Hmm, maybe I'll do that… I will figure it out." she said as she thought about it a little. "So, yummy desserts, yummy dinner." she looked at Lee. "You like it here?" she asked.

"You mean here in New York?" he nodded. "Its nice. I haven't really been out on the town yet, but it seems like there is a lot of stuff to do here. To be honest, I'm starting to miss home."

Celes smiled. "I am too, actually. Its fun, don't get me wrong but I want to go home sometimes. You should take Ro out on the town though, she'd like that."

"I will, I have a date already planned out for us. Oh, So I need to you pick a dress out for her. I have like four of them but I'm not sure which one to pick."

Celes nodded. "I can do that, I can dress her. I like to." she said with a smile. "Mostly because when I do she tends to make you, John, and Harry a little…" she trailed off and giggled.

"Crazy?" He asked. He chuckled, "There are days I just feel like that damn wolf on the cartoon that is lusting for the woman." he shook his head.

Celes giggled. "You always get the prize in the end, Lee. She always gives into you eventually." she winked and giggled. "I sometimes think you're more stubborn than she is."

Lee barked a laughed, "I don't know about that."

"That's why I said _sometimes_." she said to him. "I adopt it sometimes but no one is as stubborn as that woman."

"The only one that can give her a run for her money is Harry. But there have been times that even she has out stubborn him." Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Get is from her father, I think."

"Gets what from her father?" Alan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well that would be Ro's stubbornness." Celes said to him with an affectionate smile.

Alan gasped, "I am not stubborn." He told her.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, sure you're not."

"Well I've always thought you were pretty bullheaded. Especially when it comes to your daughter." Celes said winking at him.

"Don't let the words fool you, bullheaded is another way of saying stubborn." Lee chuckled.

Alan laughed, "Oh, you two are just so wrong! I haven't even done anything and already I'm being called bullheaded and stubborn. I'm telling Ro, when I see her. You two are being mean to me."

"Well it will be a while, Roman is sleeping blissfully upstairs." Celes grinned. "But I seem to recall a very stubborn man when it came to blaming a certain someone in this room for something he didn't do. Stubborn is just in your blood." she shrugged.

Alan laughed again. "Yeah, I know. What do you expect, I'm Native. We are stubborn. Always have been and always will be." He smiled at her. "Ro just so happen to adopt it. She thinks she can out stubborn me. When she was little… wait… no we just ended up arguing and my wife had to separate us." He smiled fondly on those memories.

Celes smiled and watched Alan, she had the sudden thought that he needed a woman in his life. She smiled a little bigger and turned away. She loved him very much, he was one of her dads even if he wasn't blood he was her family and she wanted him to be happy.

Lee shook his head. "I think out of all our kids, Damon and Lana would be the one to try and argue with a parent… make that Damon."

Celes smiled. "He would, that boy so would. And he'd do it to the point of exhaustion."

"He still don't like baths." Lee smiled. "Cries and screams every time. The few times that I did give him a bath I had to cut it short cuase Miss Vinny hear him screaming and busted into the bathroom demanding that I stop torturing him. Oh, that little shit laid it on thick for her too. So now I have to make sure to have the silencing charm up so that she can't hear him." He shook his head.

Alan laughed. "Bossed around by the little lady, eh?"

Lee snorted, "I swear she can be just as scary as Celes. I had a total flashback of Celes when we were in school." She shivered.

Celes giggled. "That's my little girl." she said fondly. "Poor little Dai though, he so dislikes baths. Did before, does now." she shrugged and shook her head.

Meanwhile upstairs John watched Miles and Danger playing. He frowned a little when Miles reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He shook his head and pushed the feeling aside, they were brother and sister…. right? He sighed and stepped in the room. "Hey Dang, I got a mission I need to talk to you about."

Miles looked at him. "Can I help too?" he asked.

John nodded. "Sure you can." he said sitting down with them.

Danger looked up at John excitedly. "What's the mission?"

"Operation terroir." He pulled out a picture of the two puppies he jasmine on hold for Celes and Roman. "I want to get collars name them and put them in a basket and leave them anonymously." He said with a grin as he held out the picture. "These are the litter mates I have on hold for your mothers."

Danger gave a little squeal as she little on her knees and wiggled her fingers excitedly. She took the picture from John and squealed again. "They are so cute!"

"Well you can help name them and help me orchestrate it. We go get them tomorrow." He said to Danger.

Miles grinned. " I can help too!" He said.

"Oh!" She stood up and jumped a little. She needed to be smooth. She didn't want to just name them for herself she for want them personally named for each of her mothers and her father. She paused and turned to John, "mum has been watching Teen wolf. She said she wanted three puppies so she could name them after the... I don't remember... one was Bullet, though."

John laughed "Well we are only getting two dogs this time… next time Ill get one maybe two more I haven't decided just yet." he said. "Mama watches Teen Wolf too, maybe you could get names from that."

"Okay! So, asking mama what name she would be willing to name a new puppy, what's the other one for?"

John laughed again. "One is for mum and one is for mama. Be stealth... Like a ninja when you ask questions like that though I don't want to give away the surprise." He said.

"I got it. I totally know how yo do that." She pulled a couple of her stuffed animals off her bed. "I have yet to name these." She smiled.

"Good plan!" John said. He chucked. "This will be good."

Danger giggled, "I know, I'm awesome." She sang. "Come on Mies. I can feel mum waking up." She said walking out the room and heading towards the room her mother was in.

Celes happened to be headed in the same direction and ran into them. "Hey you two, what ya doin?" She asked them.

"Miles and I are having a disagreement over my stuffed animals. I want to them different than he wants so I wanted to talk to you and mum and get your opinion." she told Celes. " _Sorry, Mies, Just needed to make our cover more solid."_

Miles grabbed Danger's hand and shrugged. "Yeah well, your names are so girly and we are naming them together remember?" he asked playing along.

Celes laughed. "Okay, okay come on Mum is up." she said and led them to the room and poked her head in first. "We have visitors." she said in warning so Roman could get decent.

"Oh, really?" Roman said as she straightened her nightgown and pulled on her robe, "What visitors do we have today?"

Celes stepped in allowing Miles and Danger to follow. "The two stuffed animal namers." she giggled and went over and got on the bed and kissed Roman.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. "So, what do we got?"

Danger smiled and hopped up on the bed with three of her stuffed animal. Which consisted of a bear, a puppy, and an elephant. "So, I was thinking of naming my bear, Bernadet, my puppy Frances, and my elephant Tiffany!" she smiled.

Miles made a noise. "Okay, no. We are going to name _out_ stuffed animals but not those names… something cool like… Blade… Lestat… and Louie." he said.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Been watching Vampire movies without permission have you?"

"No… yes… sorry." he said.

Celes sighed. "I can't protect you forever." she said.

Roman chuckled. "I like vampire movies, especially Interview with the Vampire. So, how can we help you?"

"Well, we were wondering what names you would choose?" Danger said.

Celes looked at Roman and shrugged. "Uh… I don't know what have we been watching a lot of? That's where I get most of my ideas." she said.

"I've been watching some Teen Wolf. Oh! I want three puppies so that I can name them Bullet, Trigger, and Bereta." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "You would, oh and they should be little dogs! Like the little taco bell dogs."

Roman laughed. "I don't know about little taco bell dogs, but yes, little dogs would be cute! So, for your puppy, it should be Stiles. The bear should be Derek or Scott. And then Miss Elephant shall be Allison."

"Well I think Scott, instead of Derek… cause you know Stiles… oh Stiles… anyways and Allison or Lydia." Celes shrugged.

"I would prefer Lydia." Danger said. "I like Stiles, But I think I would prefer Isaac." She smiled. "He is cute."

Miles gave a growl. "No, Shar, he is not cute." he said.

Danger smiled at him. "Yeah, he is, in a puppy kind of way. So Isaac stays."

Miles growled again. "You are so annoying sometimes." he said and slid off the bed. "We got the names, you are not aloud to watch Teen Wolf anymore." he said sounding very much like his father.

Danger laughed and slid down off the bed. "Oh, really? And how are you going to stop me?" She taunted. Oh, She enjoyed watching Miles' jealous side. It was starting to give her ideas of how to make it up to him.

Roman shook her head. "Those two are so… interesting."

Celes laughed and looked at Roman. "I wonder when they are going to tell us that they don't think of each other as brother and sister. As a matter of fact I wonder the very same thing about Rain and James." she fell back on the bed. "I made yummy dessert and Lee is making a yummy dinner."

"Sounds good." She took in breath as she smelled dinner. She sighed and laid back on the bed. "Yep, smells awesome!" She rolled onto her side, "What kind of some dessert of awesome did you make?"

"Cake rolls, I made a chocolate one, a red velvet one with cheesecake frosting and a lemon one." she said and reached up and played with some of Roman's hair.

"oh, really? Oh, I want a roll of each and I'll keep my roll all to myself." She giggled, know that would not pass for Harry.

Celes laughed. "Good luck with that." she said and ran her fingers through Roman's hair and leaned up and kissed her. "I love you, why do I feel like I haven't been with you in ages?"

"You and I were with each other the day before." She giggled. She leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too."

Celes sighed and wrapped her arms around Roman and pulled her down on top of her. "So… we should probably not stay in our room for much longer or we will miss dinner." she said and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled and kissed her. She gave a little frown. "Are you okay? You seemed to be a little off since, lunch."

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "Its dumb…" she said and turned her head away. "I got jealous of Lee… because you said what you want I can't give you and my brain went to him… He already talked me through it… but he said I should talk to you too." she bit her lip.

Roman covered her mouth to hide her smile. "Cel… I…" She gave a little snort. and then took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from giggling. This was a serious matter. "Uh, so you were…" She giggled. "Oh, Cel. You silly girl." She giggled and kissed her. "I said you can't give me what I want, you can but not right now." She giggled, "And you got jealous of _Lee_? You silly girl." She kissed her.

Celes blushed and pushed Roman off of her and sat up. "Its…" she shook her head. "Nevermind, forget it okay?" she said as she blushed all the way to her roots.

Roman sighed, "Celes, ask me what I really want I'll tell you want it is."

Celes looked down at her hands. "What do you want?" she asked softly.

Roman brushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. "What I really want, is for you to help Harry. Now, I _know_ you can do it, however, I know you can't give it to me, can you?"

Celes smiled a little. "I can't try." she whispered and started to think about it. "I wish I could figure out what's wrong there. Its driving me crazy."

"I know, I know everything is." She pulled Celes down and kissed her. "Don't stress yourself out about it. That is why I said what I want you can't give me, not right now anyways. I love you. And I know you will give me anything I ask, but I will not push you to do something I _know_ you can't do. It's why I just left it as it was. It had nothing to do with Lee or anyone else."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I'm sad. I mean… I'm happy but I'm sad too." she said softly as she picked up Roman's hand and played with her fingers.

"I know you are, sweetie. I know. I can feel it. You are so happy but at the same time I feel your sadness." She kissed her shoulder. "So for now, don't think about it. We have other things to do, besides, we have to go shopping tomorrow. I have gifts to get and you have to help me pick out a couple outfits to show off my pretty necklace." she giggled. "Something that will cause the pendent to hide in my cleavage."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "And we can Christmas shop." she pointed out and nuzzled Roman's neck and kissed it.

Roman giggled, "Oh, yes. So tomorrow we Christmas shop!" She kissed Celes and then hopped out the bed. "Come on, I was food and dessert!" she squealed and started to run out of the room.

Celes giggled and followed her. She caught up and tickled her and giggled harder. "You are such a little kid." she laughed as they made their way to the stairs.

Roman laughed and then ran down the stair and into the kitchen. "celes said she made dessert!" she said excitedly.

"And you can't have any until you eat dinner." Lee told her.

"Lee Jordan, don't make me climb back onto that island and dual with you." Roman told her.

Lee growled picked her up and walked her out the kitchen as she kicked her feet and tried to get out of his arms. "Who wants her? I'm almost done cooking and she is terrorizing the cook." he said.

Harry smiled. "I'll take her." he said holding his arms out.

"Hey! No, wait, I want dessert!" Roman protested.

"I said after dinner, bratty woman!" Lee growled and then placed her into Harry's arms. "Keep her busy!"

"Got it." Harry laughed and pulled Roman against his chest and pressed his face into her hair. "So how shall I keep you busy." he asked.

Celes stood in the doorway and smiled at them. She walked into the room and sank down on the couch next to John and Harry. "So… are we keeping Ro from dessert?"

"Hey, no one keeps me from my dessert." Roman said. "This is war with Lee, and I'm so gonna win." She giggled but stopped her struggling and allowed Harry to hold her. "Hey, its going to be Christmas, we should watch A White Christmas. I love that movie."

"That sounds fun. We could do movies with the family again tonight." Celes suggested.

"So… you going to declare war on everyone? Cause last I checked we were at war as well." John teased poking Roman's side.

"Oh, we are still at war." Roman told him and poked him back. "And Yes, I'm gonna declare war on everyone."

Celes gave a little mock gasp of surprise. "Even me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. War on Celes too. I just haven't figured it out yet." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I'm sure you'll find something." she said her eyes becoming a little hazel as Hi'iaka came forward a little intrigued by the idea of messing with her sister.

Roman smiled at her as her eyes heated up. "Oh, yes." She smiled at her. "I will think of something but in the mean time, I'll just keep…" She trailed off before she could give away her secret of the dreams. "So, Celes said she made a chocolate cake roll, red velvet cake roll, a lemon one, and one with a cheesecake filling. I decided I'm going to have a piece of each and keep mine to myself."

Harry shook his head. "No, no you're not." he said and nipped her neck.

"You know, I did make it for her…" Celes said softly.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, its all mine, I get to have a piece of everyones and no one can have none of mine." She sang.

"Lee won't like that." John pointed out.

Celes giggled. "Well I think that its perfect."

"If you take the whole thing, I will have to go with you. Dessert always goes best with sex." he said into Roman's ear.

Roman shivered and pressed her legs together. She pressed her nose to his neck. "We will see about that." She challenged and giggled. "But Its all mine." she told him. " _You may have to wrestle me for it."_ she sent him privately.

Harry sent her a moan. Wrestling always led to something sexy. " _We may just have to after dinner."_ He sent pressing his arousal between her legs a little.

Celes watched and sighed pressing closer to John. "So I made you a chocolate one." She said. "It's chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting rolled into it." She said.

John smiled, "Now that sounds good." He sat back on the couch and smiled. "So, did you girls have fun at the zoo?"

"Oh yes! Later Lee and I are going to go in the dark room and develope the photos! They are all magical! I got them dog piling her!" She bounced a little and snuggled against John. "I may make a collage with them."

"We need that on display then. Would love to see it. Matter of fact, I would like to join you and Lee in the dark room... if you two don't mind."

Celes grinned up at him. "I don't mind at all. I'd like that. I may start work on it right away. Maybe we can put it up somewhere back at Godrics Hollow." She said thoughtfully.

"The group room?"Roman asked. "No one knows that i'm a leopard... well except for you all... and the DA."

Celes smiled. "So a lot of our friends know. The group room works. Lee's always saying we need to personalize it more." She said.

"Little leopard collage will be a nice piece for one of the walls in there." Harry agreed.

"Oh, goodie!" Roman giggled. "Oh, but they were just so cute. I love them. I really do love them." She sighed and leaned against Harry as she thought about them. She really enjoyed her day at the zoo. it was so fun and so amazing. It made her miss running wild as a leopard. She always had strong urges to run around like one. After playing with them she decided she would do that. Once they got back to Hogsmeade she was going to make it a thing to go out every day just to run. She had sometimes wished that she could have Lee, John, or Harry go with her… it looked liked Harry would be the one to do so but it would look a little out of place for a lion to be running in the woods of Hogsmeade. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts out of her head.

"Okay, dinner is ready, come and get it." lee caled.

Roman squealed as she jumped up and ran over to Lee. She jumped on his back and gave him a playful bite on this neck.

Lee growled and laughed as he spun her around and kissed her.

Roman giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles around him. She moaned as she allowed his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and then pulled back. "Now can I have dessert." she breathed.

"Oh! Used! So used!" Lee said. He dumped her into Harry's arms. "You… Oh, you so have another thing coming to you. You are so building up a case against you."

"Why, Lee Jordan, I have no idea what you are talking about." Roman said kicking her feet.

"Yes, you do. Now, go and sit her down so we can eat. Little bratty woman. You… Oh! Just you wait." Lee set out plates and the food for everyone.

Roman just giggled. Throughout dinner everyone kept up a light conversation. Ro continued to tease Lee and Harry. It was fun to just sit back and pick on them as dinner went on. To tease Lee further, when dessert was presented she decided to decline and head on to bed. Lee had fussed over how she gave him a hard time about it and then declined to have any. She only giggled and made her way to her work room to work on some things until she fell asleep.

The next day everything seemed to go smoothly. Ro continued to tease, she played with the kids and dressed to go out again with Celes, except for today they were going to take Pansy, Diamond, and the girls out to do some shopping. It was going to be a reason for them to do some Christmas shopping, and give Pansy and Diamond some time to spend with each other.

Roman was dressed in blue jeans, brown suede boots that went over her jeans up to her knees, and a brown sweater with a tank top under it. She had her scarf and jacket draped over the couch, ready to go when it was time. "I'll be back!" she called out and left the penthouse and went down a couple of levels to Draco's and Di's place. She gave the door a rhythmic knock. Scorpie, Brax, and Tabby were already upstairs playing with the kid. It had been like that since they had came back from their honeymoon. Sometimes the kids would spend the night, but most days the kids woke up, ate breakfast and headed straight up to play. Or they would eat breakfast with the kids and then play. Either way, they didn't mind. And Roman enjoyed the openness for them.

Di opened the door. " I am ready to be your guide." She said grinning.

Roman smiled brightly, "Oh, yay! We will try not to spend too much time shopping. We will also go to lunch and if you find something that you like we will also spend time doing that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable so just let us know, 'kay?"

Di smiled. "Tabby used to love to shop so its a thing I'm okay with." she shrugged and turned as Draco walked up.

"I guess I'm spending the day with the guys and kids then...er the ones that aren't shopping." he said with a grin and kissed Di as he pulled her to him.

Roman smiled and loved how they acted. "You guys are so cute!" She wrapped her arms over both of them. "Just so cute and we are a family!" She bounced a little and then let them bounced a little. "I'm gonna go back upstairs. We are still waiting for Pansy so you two have time."

Draco chuckled. "Well in that case…" he said and winked and shut the door. Di could be heard squealing on the other side.

Celes finished braiding the loose braid as she walked into the kitchen, she wore an ice blue sweater that was thin with a white pair of skinny jeans and a pair of quilted white boots on. She had a white padded vest on over the shirt and a scarf was haphazardly around her neck. She grinned at Lee, John, and Harry. "Where is Roman?" she asked as she got up in a stool.

"Uh," Lee frowned. "She said she would be back."

Roman hummed as she walked into the penthouse. She stopped by the kitchen and cut a slice of Harry's Red Velvet roll. She hummed as she bit it and then walked into the living room. "Hey peoples."

"Hey! That's mine!" Harry said jumping up to take the piece from her.

Roman squealed and stuffed the whole roll into her mouth and giggled.

Harry growled and reached out and pulled her to him and kissed her puffed out lips from the food and shook his head. "You little brat." he growled at her and held her against him.

Celes shook her head. "I think he's still butt hurt you chose to be with me last night." she pointed out to Roman as if to explain his behavior.

Roman giggled and then swallowed, "Mmm, that was so good." She teased.

Harry growled again and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth and sucking on hers. He moaned and pulled away. "Very good."

Roman gave a moan and leaned against him. "It was, wasn't it?" She giggled and stood up. "So now we wait!"

Celes gave an annoyed noise. "Wait, she's late already." she remarked. She'd keep it cool if Diamond was in the room but truth be told she was already fairly annoyed with Pansy's tardiness.

"Maybe something came up. She will be here, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Celes said and stood up and started to pace. "You know…" she trailed off when Jude and Diamond walked in and smiled. "Hi girls." she said to them.

"Hi, Mama." Jude said kissing Celes' cheek.

Diamond giggled and bounced a little. She was excited to see her mum again and had talked about it all night and most of the morning. "I'm excited." She said and giggled. She kissed Celes' cheek and then wiggled her way between Harry and Roman and hugged Roman.

Roman giggled hugged Diamond. "I know you are." she kissed the top of her head.

Jude grinned up at her Dad. "So what are you guys going to do today?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled. "Probably just play with the kids, I'll meditate a few times." he shrugged.

Jude nodded, she'd noticed the weird tension lately. "Well, I'm shopping."

"I know, and you're going to make a sizable dent in my wallet." he poked her.

Jude shook her head. "Nuh uh, we are using Mama's money today." she said happily and sat down.

Harry looked at Celes. "Oh really?"

Celes nodded. "Well yeah, I figured we'd just use mine. McPotter is going to need your funds right now." she shrugged.

Harry sighed getting a little annoyed. " _You know, we aren't exactly strapped for money."_ he snapped at her through their private link.

" _It was just an innocent comment. It doesn't matter, Harry."_ Celes sent back to him.

Harry glared at her for a minute and sat down. "It does." he grumbled.

Celes bit her lip and turned away and looked out the window.

Roman looked from Celes to Harry. "So yay, for shopping. It will be fun." She said and sat next to Harry and pulled on his hair. "What should we do first?"

"Can we go to… like all the designer stores?" Jude asked.

"That's the plan." Roman told her. "It will be so fun."

Jude nodded and sat down. "I want to get a bag." she said sighing.

Celes turned around suddenly. "I'm going to go make some tea, anyone want any?" she asked as she started out of the room.

Roman sighed and then smiled when Rain walked in. "Rainy, you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am." She giggled.

Danger walked in with Miles and poked his cheek. " _If I say that you are cuter than Isaac will that make everything better?_ " she asked him. "Hi!"

Miles looked at her with tender eyes and nodded. " _Okay, its a little better."_ he said to her and then kissed her cheek without thinking. "Be careful, call if you need me." he said and left the room.

Harry watched in mild shock as Danger's cheeks grew red in a little blush, but she seemed happy about the whole ordeal. He shook his head.

Celes walked back in with a cup of tea and sat down on the end of the couch and curled her feet under her and sipped the warm tea trying to warm up a little.

Lana and Bree ran into the room with Brax. "Dad! Can we play quidditch today?" She asked Harry as she crawled onto the couch.

Harry grinned down at her. "Sure can, Spicy Ramen. Does that mean you are staying?" he asked.

Bree grinned as she squished in next to Lana. "She don't like shopping. Its too girly for her." she said.

"Yeah, she decided to stay here," Roman told him. "So it will be Bree that will be joining us."

Bree gave a little squeal and hugged Lana in her excitement. "I'm still going to see if Mama will let me buy you something pretty." she said for like the tenth time that morning.

Lana laughed and laid in her arms. "That sounds very nice." She told her. "So, Dad, you guys are going to play quidditch while I watch, right?"

Harry chuckled. "I thought today, you could play a little. Maybe Seeker?" he asked her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly as she sat up and stood onto her feet. She braced herself on Harry's shoulder and then bounced on the couch. " Yes! I want to play!"

"Alana, honey, don't bounce on the couch. You could get hurt." Celes said absently.

Harry chuckled. "You can ride with me since you're still a little small but I'll let you do all the steering and you can catch the snitch.

Lana squealed and jumped again. She then jumped off the couch, "I'm gonna be riding!" She ran out the living room to go find Noah to tell him.

Roman chuckled, "There better be pictures of that."

"I'll leave my camera for one of the boys to take photos." Celes said and looked at the clock and then at Diamond. "Did your mum write and say shed be late, Little Gem?"

Diamond shook her head, "No,"

Celes bit her lip. "Uh… could we go. If she shows up the boys can tell us and we can come back for her. Is that alright dear?" she asked.

Diamond looked at the time and then sighed, "Yeah, we can do that."

Celes got up and touched her cheek. "She'll get here, hon." she said and looked around. "Time to go." she said.

Roman gave a little frown but nodded. "Come on, I'll get ya something special for ya." She kissed her cheek. "Maybe, an extra bag." she giggled.

"Oh, yay!" Rain said pulled on her coat. "Bye Rius!" she called.

There was running and then James burst into the room. He looked around at everyone and smiled panting a little. "Bye…" he said and hugged Rain and kissed her ear. "Have fun." he said and ran from the room.

She giggled and gave a blush as she ran out the room to followed Celes.

"Okay, peoples, lets get going." Roman said and then gathered everyone and left the penthouse. " _We are ready to go."_ she called out to Di.

Di stepped onto the elevator when it opened on her floor and smiled around at everyone.

Celes stood in the back of the elevator. They all filed out at the bottom and the shopping began. An hour and a half later as they came out of Sax fifth avenue Celes saw a dark hair she had not seen in quite sometime. She watched the girl until she turned and sighed. "Miranda." she said.

The girl turned to reveal Pansy standing on the other side of her and she smiled. "Hi!"

Celes shook her head when she saw Pansy. "Pansy, where have you been?"

"I had brunch with Miranda is that a crime?" she asked Celes cooly and spotted her daughter and grinned. "Diamond!" she said opening her arms.

Diamond squealed and ran into her arms. "Mummy!" She hugged her tightly.

Pansy hugged Diamond back and rocked back and forth a little. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I ran into your Godmother and we got to talking… and I lost track of time. How are you? Oh you've gotten bigger haven't you?" she asked pulling back.

Diamond smiled brightly and did a turn for her mother. "Yes. Oh, I missed you so much!" she hugged her again.

"Oh how I missed you, my little Diamond." she said hugging her daughter tightly.

Celes grumbled and adjusted bags. "Sure you did." she said under her breath and shook her head taking a deep breath. She was going to be nice.

"Do you need help?" Miranda asked softly.

Celes looked at her and shook her head. "Thank you, no." she said.

"Celes, I found these necklaces at the… Oh! You made it!" She told Pansy. "Its good to see you again." She told her and smiled as she watched her hugging Diamond. She looked at Celes and frowned when she saw Miranda. "Oh, wow. hi." She said and took most of Celes' bags.

"Hi." Miranda said softly and smiled when Diamond turned to her. "Do I get a hug too?" she asked her whole attitude changing.

Celes shrugged. "New York." she said to Roman.

Pansy had a hard time looking at Roman, she felt so… oddly attracted to her… it freaked her out. "Hey, again sorry I'm late. Its good we ran into one another."

"Ah, talking and catching up. Well, you're here now, that's all that counts." She told Pansy. "We can still keep shopping, or would you like to get something to eat first?" she asked as Diamond quickly hugged Miranda but went back to clinging to her mother.

"I had brunch with Miranda, shopping is good. I can spoil my baby that way." she said holding onto her daughter.

"Okay, we will shop some more and then get something to eat in another, what? Thirty minutes? You can get some dessert while we are there, if you're still not hungry. Oh, these are our girls. Bree, Shar'a, Rain, Jude, Evei, Skie, and Em." She introduced. "Girls, this is Diamond's mum, Pansy."

"Hi!" Rain greeted. "Are you named after the flower?" She asked.

Pansy smiled at her. "I think so, but I'm not sure. I don't talk to my mum anymore." she said.

"Oh, that would be awful! I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't talk to my mothers." Rain told her.

"Do you miss them?" Danger asked.

Pansy looked at Diamond and shook her head. "Nope, they told me that I could either have a baby and get out or not and stay. I chose Diamond, I don't miss them or regret that decision." she said and kissed Diamond forehead.

Jude watched them and smiled. Diamond's mother really loved her despite the hiccups they seemed to encounter.

"Okay girls, lets do some more shopping and then get something to eat." Roman said. "Hold hands," She told Bree and Danger.

They did as they were told and the little group started to shop again.

Roman enjoyed herself as she picked things out and then frowned. "Cel-Bear," She said. "Are you okay? You seemed to be grumpy all day."

Celes sighed. "I'm fine…" she looked at Roman and bit her lip. "I… I was hoping to have a dream… the good ones I told you about and I didn't and then Harry's little snap at me this morning… Pansy being late." she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're upset that you didn't have an erotic dream?" Roman giggled and kissed her. "Silly girl. Well, you are here with me, now. Did, I mention how I enjoy that pretty light blue color on you? Its very pretty and makes your eyes pop too." She kissed her again.

Celes gave a little moan against her lips and smiled. "I'm not upset I didn't have an erotic dream, I'm disappointed. I'm upset with Harry and irritated with Pansy." she said and kissed Roman again. "What do we have after this?" she asked kissing her in between the words she said.

"We have eating lunch, and more shopping. You are gonna help me pick out a few new outfits silly." She smiled tapped her nose. "Don't be in a rush to run away from me. Or I shall track you down and tie you up." She giggled. "Besides, we are making sure Pansy and Diamond spend some time together. "I mean we did have her all summer and then we did take her out of school for the wedding and Thanksgiving. Don't worry, Cel-Bear."

"Mum! Look!" Danger said as she half dragged and half carried a big stuffed bunny. "Can I have it? Please can I have it?" She asked as she bounced on her toes.

Roman smiled and looked at Celes. "What do you think? I think she may have to wait for Christmas, Santa may have already put that on his list."

Celes shook her head. "Santa won't put that..." She trailed off and looked at Danger. "Oh he just may." She said looking at the large bunny with a tiny shiver. " _You buy that for her and I will just never go in her room again and then she'll wonder why is Mama avoiding my room?"_ She sent Roman.

 _"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's cute and its soft and fluffy, and its a toy. Besides, you don't go to her room now."_ Roman giggled. "Go put it back, Dang, we will see what Santa brings you."

"Okay!" She said excitedly and ran back to put it away.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Okay its not that bad." she sighed as Danger ran back over. She turned and picked up a little necklace with a silver bunny charm on it and smiled. She closed the box around it and decided to give that to Danger.

" _Harry, you have a big fluffy bunny to buy Danger. She will absolutely love her dad for that."_ Roman sent him. "Told ya. She absolutely enjoys big stuffed animals."

Harry sent a chuckle after a few minutes. " _Is this a Santa gift or a Dad gift?"_ he asked her.

Celes nodded. "I know… I know. Can we eat? Im starving."

" _Its a Santa gift."_ Roman gave a frown and then smiled. She felt like Celes was just in a bad mood in general. "Yeah, we can go eat." she told her. " _Okay girls, lets meet up at the cashier so we can all go eat."_ she sent the girls. She had made sure that girls that weren't connected or didn't have a connection was with a girl that had a the connection. "Come on, Cel-Bear, lets get you something to eat. Where should be go?"

"Mmm lets ask Di." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She wrapped her arms around Celes and then ushered her to pay for their things. "Bree, what do you have? Rain, Danger, let me see what ya got?"

Bree held up a little blue silver necklace with a blue pendant on it. "Its for La-La. She will like this its simple and not too flashy." she said.

Roman nodded, "That is pretty. Let's pay for it." She said.

"I have this!" Rain smiled and held up a pen. "I got this for Riuse." She giggled.

"A pen?" Roman asked she held the pen and clicked on it. She jolted and laughed. "Oh, you are a little devil when you want to be Amani."

Rain smiled brightly up at her mother. "He'll love it."

"Dang, what do you got?"

"I got these." Danger held up two things. "I'm not sure what to get Miles, The stuffed toy or the remote control car."

Roman smiled, "What do you think, Cel?"

Celes looked at both and thought about it. "Well you like stuffed toys and Miles likes you. So I'd go for that. Plus its a little bird, he will like that given his love of birds." she said to Danger.

Danger nodded, "Okay, sounds good." She put the bird in Roman's arms. "I'll get that then."

"Okay, sounds good." Roman smiled. She paid for everything and headed the girls their bags. She smiled with Jude, Diamond, Pansy, Evie, and Skie walked up. Di followed up behind them.

"Okay, where should we go to eat?" She asked Di when they were all done paying for everything.

"Uh, how about Italian. We can go to my part of the city to my uncles restoran." Di suggested.

"Sounds good, I already know what I'm gonna get." Roman sang. She shrank down their bags and place hers and Celes' bangs in her pockets.

"Oh, me too!" Danger said holding up her bag.

Roman chuckled, "Okay," she sharnak down their bags and everyone pocketed their bags. They popped over to Di's uncles restaurant and she smiled. "What ya thinking of getting?" She asked Celes.

"Stuffed raviolis…" she smiled. "Mushroom style." she leaned in. "I'm sure the food will be good but I like how Lee makes it." she whispered and then walked into the restaurant after Di.

"Lee has been trying to get his hands on these recipes." Roman giggled. "Oh, we need to make sure to order some food to go for the boys. I know Lee would love to have some fettuccine."

"Harry would like spaghetti and meatballs." and then Celes frowned. " _Hey when you eat Italian what do you like John?"_ she asked him.

John sent them a gasp. " _You're at Di's uncles aren't you? I want the the Chicken parmigiana! If you girls give me that, I'll be your best friend forever!"_

Celes giggled. " _Anything for you."_ she sent back to him and shook her head enjoying John's excitement.

The girls all sat down and talked about what they got. Roman smiled as she watched them. She smiled at Celes and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Feeling better?"

Celes smiled at Roman. "I am, I'm sorry." she said and pressed her nose to Roman's and then rubbed them together. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm just worried about you. Maybe after this we will go back and you can have a nap." Roman told her. She kissed her and then kissed her forehead. She placed multiple kisses on her cheek and giggled. "Oh! Red wine please!"

Di went to order the same but something told her it would turn into grape juice the minute her lips touched it so she ordered water.

Celes ordered juice and juices for the younger girls. "Maybe, I am a little tired." she sighed. "I'd like to watch a movie maybe." she said.

"Tell you what, I'll lay and watch a movie with you until you fall asleep. How does that you sound?" she asked.

"Oh, that sounds good. Yes, I think I like that idea." Celes smiled and kissed Roman.

Roman kissed her back. "Good," She giggled and then looked over the girls. "So, what did everyone get?"

"I got alfredo, and I ordered some to go for Val." Jude said.

"I'm getting spaghetti, even ordered some for Luke. I figured that he and Val can try the Lady and the Tramp move, since they are so in _love_." Diamond giggled.

Jude giggled. "If you say it, they will. You know they will." she said and then blushed at the idea of their faces that close and looked down at her drink.

Diamond giggled as she also blushed and looked down at her drink. She loved how Luke would do and give her anything. She loved him for that too. Her body tingled as she thought of Luke. She smiled and drank her water. "So, mum, what have you been up to? Oh, I missed you so much." She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek."

"Well I got a promotion at the Ministry. So now I'm the head of my department." she said to Diamond happily.

"Oh, that is so good." She smiled.

"You work at the Ministry?" Roman asked, "What do you to?"

"I'm the head of the Accidental magic department. When Mr. Weasley retired they gave me the position." she said to Roman.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Roman smiled.

Diamond smiled brightly at her mother. She was so proud of her. She giggled and hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you baby. So I get to meet this boyfriend of yours today, huh? Is he cute?" she asked Diamond.

Diamond blushed and couldn't help but smiled. "Yes," She whispered.

Roman smiled.

"He is funny, tall, bright red hair, and so polite. You will love him." She told her mother, " _If she don't like him then I'll just have to have him use his little magic to make her like him."_ she thought to herself.

Jude snorted and looked at Diamond. "That's horrible, Dia." she said out loud and shook her head.

Diamond blushed hotter. She cleared her throat and drank her water. " _You heard that?_ " She asked.

Jude smiled and hugged her. " _I've been able to hear you for a while. I thought you knew. Oh! If you didn't know then Luke has…"_ she trailed off and giggled blushing a little herself.

Luke sent them a chuckle, " _I'll do anything you want."_ He told Diamond. " _Especially, if it means getting on your mother's good side."_

" _Oh! You… You have been hearing me too? You are in so much trouble Luke Weasley!_ " Diamond said.

" _I blame Val. it was all his fault."_ He said into their little group link.

" _It so wasn't, I had nothing to do with it… I mean aside from strengthening something that was already there."_ Val said indignantly but you could hear the laughter in his voice.

" _You can talk to all of us! Oh Val…"_ Jude sent and actually squealed a little and hugged Diamond tighter. " _You are so apart of this family now… I mean you were before … but now its like you're married to Lukie!"_ she said to them in their little group link before she thought.

Diamond giggled. " _I like that. I like that a lot."_

" _Good, cause you aren't getting away from me that easily!"_ Luke told her.

Jude grinned. "So awesome, so, so awesome! Beyond awesome!" she said giddily.

Celes leaned forward. "What's going on?" she asked as she watched her daughter and Diamond.

Diamond giggled. "Nothing." She said guiltily and giggled again.

Roman smiled, "Sounds like she has adopted Luke's guilty tone."

Pansy gave a smile. "She seems very happy though. Your boy makes her happy. I already love him." she said and kissed her daughter's cheek. "If it counts for anything I always had a secret thing for the Weasley boys." she said with a tiny blush.

Celes' mouth fell open before she could stop it.

"See, I knew I wasn't the only one that had thing for the Weasleys." Roman giggled and kissed Celes' neck. "I was just lucky enough to have a taste of two." She whispered into Celes' ear.

Celes shivered both turned on and super touched by the words. "I… who… which one."

Pansy gave a little smile. "I liked to look at all of them, but Charlie Weasley… oh yes… rumor is he's still unattached." she sighed. Shed seen him a few times throughout the years. He worked for the Ministry so she saw him.

"C-Charlie." Celes asked.

"Ah, Charlie, Weasley. I didn't see very much of him." Roman frowned. "Is he still working with dragons?.. wait is that the wrong one? Or is he the one that works at the bank?"

"Bill is married to Fleur, remember wedding… uh… seeing Lee again… attack? And Charlie's the one that works with Dragons in Romania… Hmm we should drop in on him next time we go." Celes said thoughtfully. "Oh and Bill works for the bank."

"Ah, yes." Roman blushed. "Sorry, I was kind of focused on other things. During that time." She giggled as she thought back on seeing Lee again. She smiled and cleared her throat. "So, you like the Dragon tamer?" She teased Pansy and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Pansy smiled. "I do, I really do. Oh if I could just talk him Id have him ten ways to next Sunday." she sighed.

Celes shivered. "Okay now its gross, that's my brother… that just gross." she shook her head making a face.

Roman giggled, "It's okay, I understand how you feel. My wife on the other hand just don't understand the attractiveness of the Weasley clan." She winked at Celes.

"I'm a Weasley!" Celes exclaimed but then totally got the meaning of the words and blushed. "Oh… ha." she said.

Pansy smiled and shrugged. "It'll probably never happen, wishful thinking and all that." she said. "I have my Diamond, I'm good." she said hugging her daughter again.

Diamond hugged her and smiled.

"I think you shouldn't sell yourself short. If you want something bad enough you shouldn't give up." Roman smiled. "Oh, food!" Roman said as she sat back and the food was served. She gave a moan as her mouth watered. " _Mmm, such good food."_ She sent to Harry. She smiled as she added a little black pepper to her pasta and started to eat. She smiled again as she moaned. "So good."

" _Stop I already know you're doing it. Stop licking your damn lips."_ Harry sent.

Celes ate her ravioli and decided she needed to ask Di's uncle how he made it. Or her grandmother maybe. She hummed and grinned. "This is fantastic." she said. " _Oh John, you will have to bring me back here sometime."_ she sent him.

John laughed. " _I told you they were good! Her uncle served the food at the wedding. Lee has been trying to get his hands on the recipes ever since."_

" _Its like an orgasm in my mouth. This is just… we need this recipe book. I think its time to suck up to Di's grandmother. Who speaks Italian?"_ she asked them all in their link.

" _I can."_ Roman said. " _Dad had me learn, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and Italian."_

" _We have a date!"_ Lee sent them. " _I think John should join me and trying to sweet talk Di's grandmother."_

" _Do you now? Is it because you think Di's family already likes me? I assure you they don't all like me. Di's father downright tries to hit me everytime he sees me… and only didn't at the wedding because it was Di's day."_ he said to them all.

Di winced and smiled. " _He's still mad about Tabby."_ she sent softly through the link.

" _Hey, you guys are forgetting something."_ Roman told them. " _I'm Roman McTaggert. Everyone likes me. Besides, I have a way of speaking to people, and no I will not use my magic on them. I can get him to open up and talk. Stubborn and all. Just give me a bottle of wine, brandy, a couple of hours, and its all good."_

Celes nodded. " _I vote Ro does it."_ she sent.

" _Me too, I want to watch this amazingness unfold."_ Harry sent.

Lee chuckled. " _Di, what do you think? Do you think it will help?"_

" _I think every little bit will. Grams is one stubborn old goat."_ she sent along with a laugh.

Roman chuckled. " _I've met her. She really is. You will have a hard time sharing that one, Lee."_

" _I can do. I know I can."_ Lee said with confidence.

John chuckled, " _I think we have a date then. Di and Draco can arrange it."_

There was a round of chuckles from the group at large but the date would be set up.

Celes sat and hummed "Peacock" by Katy Perry and finished her food. She drank a little of her juice and smiled. "You know what I think we should do? We should go to the MET." she said.

"The MET? What's that?" Roman asked.

"The Metropolitan Museum of Art." Celes and Di said at the same time and then they laughed.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Roman nodded. "We will have to set up a plan to do that." She licked her lips and sent Harry a moan and smiled as she drank her wine.

" _You and me woman, when you get home I am taking you away and tying you up. Any plans you had with Celes are on hold."_ Harry growled at her.

Celes grinned. "Oh good, I really want to go." she said bouncing a little in her seat.

"You know I also want to do something else. There is a little theater I want to go check out. I forgot the name I'll have to look it up but I think it would be fun to do as adults and older kids." She said. " _That is what you say now but when I get hold I have to do a few things then I'm all yours."_ She sent him.

Harry sent her a growl.

Celes nodded. "That sounds fun." she looked around the table as they all started to finish. "We should head back, Bree is going to want a nap." she said looking at her daughter's drooping eyes.

"Nuh uh, Mama." Bree yawned.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked, "Cause I have a report that Lana needs a nap and can't sleep cause you're not there."

Bree looked up and smiled. "Okay we can go home if La-La needs me." she said and crawled into Celes' lap.

Celes smiled and held her. "Homeward now." she said.

Roman smiled and packed up all the food they ordered for the boys and then they all popped back to the penthouse. "Dia, would you like to show your mother to the room she will be staying at?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes. You will be right next to me." She pulled on Pansy's hand and dragged her off.

Lana ran into the kitchen. "I caught a snitch!" She said holding the little golden ball in her hand.

Bree wiggled out of her mother's arms and hugged Lana. "Good job, La-La!" she said and giggled. "That's so cool."

"Yep! Noha said that he let me catch and that he was taking it easy on me. Either way, I still caught it." She giggled.

Bree giggled. "Lets go take a nap and play with it." she said dragging Lana out of the room around Harry's legs.

Harry walked up to Roman and kissed her. "You are a horrible woman." he said against her lips and then looked at Celes, his eyes a little dark. He pushed on his demon and smiled at Celes.

Celes smiled at him and stepped up and allowed him to kiss her, it was sweet and short. She stepped back and smiled again. "Have fun." she said as she headed out of the room.

"Hey! We have a movie to watch!" She said.

"Food!" John said, "Where is it?"

Roman laughed and held his plate out to him. Then Lee came in and she gave him his plate. "And this is for you." She told Harry. "Celes especially picked it out for you." She giggled and ran around him and caught up to Celes. "What movie are we going to watch?"

Celes smiled at her. "I thought I'd watch the Music Man. Its my sick day movie but it also cheers me up. I thought you'd want to spend sometime with the boys. You can't be on keep, Celes happy duty all the time Ro." she said.

"I"m not on keep Celes happy duty. We made a deal. I would watch a movie with you until you fell asleep. Besides, you kind of owe me. You were a little grumpy all day and I had to pick my own outfits for my necklace on my own."

"I'm sorry." Celes said hugging her. "Come on, we can watch it in our room." she said and led the way to their room. She waved a hand and they were both clad in little nighties. "You can take yours off when you decide to go after I'm asleep." she said and crawled onto the bed and laid down and waved a hand and the tv came alive.

Roman smiled as she laid next to her Celes and held her. She nuzzled her face into Celes hair at the back of her neck. She enjoyed the smell of her hair and enjoyed the feel of her body molded to her. "I love you, Cel. Of course I want you happy and I know that I can't keep you happy all the time. But it won't stop me from worrying about you. Just like it won't stop you from worrying about me."

Celes smiled and snuggled closer. "I know." she whispered and tears filled her eyes as the pain she pushed away filled her heart. "I miss Harry, Ro. I want him back. I want my Harry Potter back. Why can't I help him? Why is this happening to me?" she asked and shut her eyes.

"Shh," Roman soothed. She held her tighter. This was something she knew was coming. She should have known this was why she was grumpy today. Ro had been bouncing back and forth between Harry and Celes. She also wanted to help them as much as possible. Harry was her baby. She was going to baby him as much as she could and also keep him in line. Celes was her special weapon and love. If she felt like she was losing her light she needed to be there to help show her that she still had light in her. She still had love.

Roman kissed the back of her neck. "Cry it out, Cel-Bear. Cry it out, its okay. Mama Ro will figure this out. We will fix it some how. I promise." she told her. "I will figure this out. You will have your Harry Potter back. I will also have my fun loving Harry too. I miss him laughing and teasing everyone." She rubbed her hair and rocked her. "Its okay, Cel-Bear. I will look for a way to make this work. I will find a way to fix it. I promise."

Celes curled in on herself and let Roman comfort her as she sobbed. The pain she felt about Harry just weighed on her heavily. She sniffed and cried more and her whole body hurt with the pain in her heart. She finally stopped crying and fell into a slightly restless sleep.

Roman grabbed her purse blanket and wrapped it around Celes. She wanted to go into her dream and have Ramon comfort but she didn't want her filling jet pain of Harry with him do she just held her and used her magic to calm her down and ease her restlessness. She kissed her again and then slipped out of bed. She waved a hand and was dressed in her same outfit, minus the boots. She walked out the room and checked in on some of the littler kids that was napping. She smiled and then made her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Lee.

"Hey, Butterfly. I thought you were down too? "

"Nope."She said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed up his neck.

Lee gave her a moan. "Are you teasing me or seducing me?"

"Teasing you." She giggled.

"Bratty woman." He growled as he smacked her ass.

Roman squealed and pulled out of his arm. Did you enjoy the pasta?"

"Yes, very much. I saved a little of it so that I can study it and try to replicate it. Man, I cant wait until Damon is older. He can make anything after he taste it once..." He trailed off and looked at Roman and then growled. "His powers are _exactly_ like yours... you've been holding out on me, haven't you? "

"Oh my, look at the time. I think I have some place to be. Where is Harry?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. You are staying right here." He growled and went to grab for her.

Roman screamed and ran around the island. "I know not what you speak of!" She screamed and laughed as she tried to squirm her way out of the kitchen.

Harry walked into the kitchen and caught Roman around the waist and looked at Lee. "What's going on here?" he asked as he let his fingers go up under the sweater a little and touch the flesh of her belly.

Explosion of excitement filled her stomach as she shivered. "He is accusing me of things." She told Harry.

"Damon has a specual power. One I wish I had. He can taste something and replicate the same dish. Well, Damon has Roman's _exact_ powers. So, someone has been holding out on me." Lee growled as he looked at Roman. "You are so gonna get it! You are _so_ gonna get it!"

Roman squealed and then hid behind Harry and laughed. "I know not what you speak of."

Harry chuckled and made himself bigger as if protecting Roman. "This is that perfect taste thing isn't it?" he asked and looked at Roman behind him. "Been holding out on him, huh? You naughty girl." he said to her. "I think you deserve a spanking for such things."

Roman's eyes grew wide. "Well I never! Why would I do such a thing?" Roman tryed to play it cool but the fact that Harry threatened her in that way made her even more excited.

"Oh she would." Lee chuckled. He gave a mischievous smile. "Baby, she has been mean to me. She knew I had been wanting this recipe and she held out on her secret. You're gonna set her straight for me, right?" He gave Harry a pouty puppy look.

Harry smiled, he used his magic self to sandwich Roman in between them and made sure she couldn't move and then reached out to Lee and touched his cheek. "Oh yes, I will do anything for you Buttercup." he said to Lee and tried to plaster a tender look on his face.

Roman whimpered as she felt her body heat up and restricted by her clothes. She felt heat pool between her legs and her breast grow heavy. "E-evil. M-men."

Lee smiled and placed his cheek into Harry's hand. "I love you." He whispered to him.

Harry smiled and ran a thumb over Lee's cheekbone. "I love you too." he said back in the same tone. He gave a little noise in his throat and dropped his arms when his marks started to tingle. He looked at Roman. "Turning you on, Sweetbottom?" he asked and made his magic self run a hand over Roman's ass and then squeezed the bottom of it.

Roman's body shook with need. When he squeezed her ass, she just wanted to bend over and let him have his way with her. She whimpered again and squirmed. "God..." she whimpered again.

Lee smiled, "I think she may be more than aroused. I bet you don't have to touch her. Just tell her what you are going to do and she will come for you." He smiled down at Roman. "Tell me, are you hot and wet?" He asked. "If we were to peel those tight jeans off you, would we smell that sweet Hawaiian arousal? Or find that you are slowly seeping out your sweet sap? Could we licked up your thighs, following the trial of sap to your core, and find more ready to flow?"

Roman's knees went weak. If she wasn't pressed between both men, she knew she would be on the floor. She made a noise between a moan and a whimper. Her body shook harder, she needed so badly to be touched. God she wished they would stop their torture. She wanted one or both of them. At this point she didn't care. She just wanted their heads between her legs and then she wanted to scream as they pounded into her. She whimpered and felt her body shiver and fill more with excitement. Her thighs quivered and her core tightened, wanting so badly to grip onto something and milk it. She whimpered again.

"Would we find you pulsating and throbbing and begging for it. So tasty, it's just too much to pass up a taste? So ripe for the picking that if we just barely touch you with our tongue you'll come all over, exuding your juices all over our faces?" Harry asked and added a moan for effect and he was getting pretty damn turned on himself.

Roman whmpered and felt her juices leak from her. She already knew her panties were soaked. She panted and shook as if she was feeling this physically. How had this happened... how did this turn on her? She whimpered and leaned heavily on the boys. When Harry moaned, it was the last straw. She gave a suffered moan as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Lee chuckled. "Would you like to have at her? I think I'm gonna make her suffer just a few days longer."

Harry chuckled and lifted Roman and tossed her over his shoulder and moaned when her scent hit his nose. "Yep, Buttercup. But don't make her suffer too long. She may try to beat you up if you do." he winked and carried Roman off whistling as he climbed the stairs. "I'm going to do wonderful, dirty things to you. Are you excited Roman?" he asked as he opened the door to their room shut it and then tossed her on their bed.

Roman panted as she looked up at him and rubbed her legs together. She pulled at her sweater and tried to hey it off. Once she finally get a few orgasm in she was going to get him back. She was going to torture him and make him beg for sex and for release. She growled as she threw her sweater away. "Harry." She whimpered as she cupped her breast and pulled on her nipples.

Harry moaned and watched her touch herself and couldn't resist any longer. In one wave of the hand they were both naked. He came down over her and settle between her legs. He lifted one knee to his hip and then thrust deep and hard into Roman feeling her core tighten around him and moaned as he started pump into her fast. "Damn you woman." he growled and leaned down and kissed her and nipped her bottom lip and then tugged on it with his teeth, knowing it was a little rough and would leave her lip swollen.

Roman screamed as her second orgasm hit her. She locked her ankles around him and held on for dear life. She screamed each and every moan out. She arched her back as she rolled onto her head. She pulled at the sheets and blankets. She shook her head from side to side as she screamed more. Her body tightened again and another orgasm hit her again.

Harry growled as Roman's core tightened around him. He lifted her other leg up and sat back a little and pounded into her enjoying the hot wet tightness of her. He growled with each thrust and worked her into another orgasm as his hands slid down and cupped her firm ass. He watched her and smiled as his mind started to fill with only her.

Roman continued to scream. Her body started to tighten even harder. She didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like there was no end to the torture he was giving her. She felt like it was their first time being together. He was screwing her brains out. Part of her didn't want it to end and the other part was starting to get scared. Her clit ring suddenly started to rub against him and it had her screaming louder. She sat up and placed a hand on his lower abs to try to stop the over stimulation, but it was no use. She threw her head back and screamed again as her orgasms started to collide with each other. She didn't know when but her voice had gone out and she was giving silent screams.

Harry gave a loud growl as his orgams slammed into him and pumped harder into her to expel his seed and then collapsed on top of Roman breathing hard and still floating and feeling slightly dark. He smiled and kissed her cheek and panted as he tried to recover.

Roman's body continued to jerk. She felt like she was laying in a puddle of water. Her body was covered with sweat that seemed to glue her to Harry. Her heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear from her. She gave a silent moan. She was so damn tired and she was sore, but she enjoyed the feel of it. And at the same time she also wasn't sure if this was right. He had been rough before but she was starting to notice as time went on he was starting to become rougher.

Harry growled half heartedly into her neck as his eyes drooped. "I guess its nap time." he muttered and pressed his nose to her neck and moaned. "You smell good." he sighed and nipped her neck and moaned again.

Roman closed her eyes as her body started to relax and she started to feel the full force of the soreness that borderlined on pain. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. " _Sleep._ " She whispered to him in their private connection.

Harry sighed and rolled them onto their sides and he smiled at Roman again and then shut his eyes. "I was a little rough, I'm sorry." he whispered and then fell asleep.

Roman kissed him and held him a little longer. When she was sure he was sleeping she slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe. She popped into her work room and groaned in pain. She took a deep breath and then entered the terrarium. She sat on the beach and hugged herself as she watched the sunset. She gave a silent sob as she started to cry. She wanted her Harry back, she wanted her Celes back. Most of all she wanted Lee and John. She felt the spirits gather around her. " _I don't know what to do. I'm slowly losing them. I can feel it."_ She told them.

Celes awoke with a start and rubbed her chest feeling pain, and arousal. She gave a tiny sob and looked around the room to find that Roman was gone. She crawled out of the bed and waved her hand and her outfit from earlier was back. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks not quite sure why she was crying just that she was hurting… and so was Roman. She reached out and nudged Roman and found her where she couldn't follow and slowly made her way downstairs to make tea and try to calm down before she seeked out Roman. She padded into the kitchen and kept her head down and made a straight shot to the tea pot and turned it on and sniffed silently and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. He had felt the arousal. He was part of the reason, but then it was so odd he felt the tickling sensation of rain on his arms. Roman was crying. He wanted to comfort her but found that she disappeared into her private Hawaii. He didn't say anything to Celes; everything was written all over her face she tried to keep hidden. He picked her up and cradled her into his arms.

Celes buried her face in his chest and cried. She seemed to only be doing that today. She wasn't cranky just sad, overwhelmingly so. She clung to Lee, what were they going to do? Life seemed pretty bad and helpless at that very moment. She could feel the pain coming from Roman, coupled with her own and then Lee's worry and pain. She curled into him and gripped his shirt so tightly that her knuckles whitened.

Lee turned of the water and then popped them up to their room. He said on the bed and held her tightly. tightly rocked her and soothed her as much as he could. He buried his face into her hair and and continued to rock her. He wanted her to get it all out. It was near the holidays and they should be happy. They should be teasing each other and they should be lots squealing and screaming from the girls. "Let it out, Inimorar Mea. Let it out so that we can be strong." He told her. He kissed the top of her head.

Celes held onto Lee and cried until her eyes hurt and finally slowed and stopped. She gave little shuddering gasps and looked up at Lee. "We are going to be okay, right?" she asked and sniffed wiping at her face with her sleeves. "I mean… we need to be happy. We can be happy." she said and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She rubbed her chest and sighed. "Roman is really upset, what happened?" she whispered clearing her throat as that whole phrase came out phlegmy and scratchie.

"I don't know." Lee told her. "Last I seen her, me and Harry aroused her and I decided to let him have her. I don't know why she is upset." he rubbed her arm. "We will be happy. Don't you worry, Georgie will be here soon. Ro and he will get to work and figure out what is wrong. You know they will." He kissed the top of her head again.

Celes gave a sniff and a little smile. "The holidays are going to be fun." she said and snuggled closer to Lee. She missed him, not as much as she missed Harry but she did miss spending time with him. She kissed his chin. "You know what we should do to cheer everyone up? Cook a big dinner of comfort food." she said.

"A big dinner of comfort food, eh?" He thought about it. "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, mac and cheese, biscuits, candied yams or carrots, pot roast, meatloaf." he gave a moan and chuckled. "You are making me hungry."

Celes giggled. "Hey, you were the one who just said all of that. I could make desserts too." she said and kissed his neck and smiled pressing her face to it. "What's good comfort desserts? Chocolate? Anything one can spread on one's partner?" she giggled as her heart lightened.

Lee chuckled, "Well, when I think of comfort desserts, I think of hot apple pie with ice cream on top, lemon bars, cinnamon rolls, lava cakes, and carrot cake. Of course you would have to ask Ro. She is the queen of sweets." He looked down at her and rubbed his nose against hers. He kissed her gently. "Hey, you know I love you, right? And not just me. John, Ro, and Harry also loves you."

Celes smiled and reached up and ran her thumb over the dimple of his chin. "I do, and I love you all too. Its just a little… hard right now. Not knowing what's going on so… Im just emotional."

"I know you are." he smiled at her. "You have always been emotional. Ro has always been sensitive." he tapped her nose. "Lets do what we do best. Cook." he told her.

"Oh yes, lets cook for our family." she said and kissed his chin again. "Thank you." she whispered and rubbed her chest again, still worried about Roman.

Roman grumbled to herself as she left the minnie Hawaii. Pele, had argued with Louhi'ou about the bruises on her body. Pele wanted to heal them and Lohi'ou said no because Harry was suppose to protect her, not hurt her so as punishment he wanted the others to see. Roman agreed with Pele. Why add oil to the fire. Alemana had stayed quiet in his anger. She didn't hear anything from Hi'iaka, and Kama also stayed quiet but made sure to let everyone know that he agreed with Lohi'ou. "You, over grown, over protective, butt monkeys!" She said down at the tank. She stipped off her robe and went to the private shower and stood under the hot water. Unfortunately, Ro had access to Pele's powers so she could heal herself. She turned the water cold and pressed Pele's powers out throughout her body to heal the bruising. She hissed from the heat but the cool water cooled her down. After she was done. She pulled on a long t-shirt, pajama pants and braided her hair. She checked on Harry and found him still sleeping. With a little sigh she closed the door and then took in a breath of the delicious smell that was in the air. She followed the scent and to the kitchen. "What is the smell you are doing?" She asked.

Celes was showing Lee how to make the mac and cheese her way. She turned and grinned at Roman, since she and Lee had started cooking she felt better. They took turns showing each other how to do things the other didn't know. "We are making a comfort food dinner to help everyone feel better." she said and added the last type of cheese to the mac and cheese. "Stir it and then it'll go in the oven next 'kay?" she said to Lee.

"Oh," Roman said as she took in the smell of everything. She ginned and sat at the island. She dipped her finger into the chocolate concoction.

"Hey that's not done yet, I'm still playing around with it to get it right." Celes giggled as she watched Roman closely. She wasn't going to bring up the crying, she just wanted to have a happy drama free evening.

Roman giggled as she licked her finger. "What ya tryin to mack?"

Celes shook her head. "If I say it we will have a whole other issue on our hands." she said pulling the bowl of chocolate pie filling away and setting it on the counter next to Lee.

Roman's eyes heated as she looked at Celes and then up at Lee. "You are allowing her to make a chocolate pie?"

Lee chuckled, "Trust me, she had to tell me for times to turn the chicken, or the pot was overflowing. My mind keeps going back to that day in the kitchen." He gave a moan as he closed his eyes.

Celes giggled, knowing she played a mean teasing game when she made the pie. She dipped her finger into the filling and held it up to Lee. "Tell me if it needs anything, you too Ro since you had a little." she said totally teasing them.

Roman walked around the other side of the Celes so that she was sandwiched between them. She sucked on Celes' finger and moaned.

Lee leaned down and sucked on her other finger. Soon Lee and Ro were on opposite sides of her neck and sucked on it. Roman slid a hand down to cup Celes' breast. Lee pulled on her nipple, using her nipple ring.

Celes stood between them shaking with desire, she had chosen the chocolate pie because it inspired such feelings in all of them but now… she felt heat pool between her legs as they spread and her eyes shut and she held onto both of them to stay standing. "G-God." she gasped and moaned pushing her breasts into Roman and Lee's hands.

Roman gave a chuckle as she licked up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. She dipped her fingers into the chocolate.

Lee pulled Celes' shirt off and allowed Roman to smear the chocolate over her chest. He gave a growl and licked up her it up to her neck. he shuckled on her neck and played with Celes' nipple.

"Oh, you are so…" Roma moaned as she kissed her chest. She licked down to her nipple and sucked off the chocolate off her breast.

Celes moaned and smiled dropping her head back. She shivered hard with arousal and held on tighter to them as her knees started to go weak. She bit her lip and moaned again she opened her eyes and panting started at the ceiling feeling… fantastic and aroused. "G-God… this is j-ju-just…" she stuttered but didn't finish because she squealed as a wave of excitement shot through her body.

Lee and Roman paused and looked at her. With shock and amusement.

Roman giggled.

"Are you okay?" Lee teased and kissed her.

Celes giggled and looked at them still trembling. "I-I'm good." she shivered hard and pressed her lips together and smiled a little devious smile as her eye shined with her arousal.

Roman laughed and kissed her. She moaned as she dipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue.

Lee continued to kiss her neck. He slid a hand down her flat belly and dipped them into her jeans.

John stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "You guys might want to check the chicken, it smells like its burning." He said.

"Shit!" Lee turned and looked at the chicken.

Celes came back to reality and whimpered. She kissed Roman once more and grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on still humming with arousal. She smiled and shivered and picked up the bowl of chocolate filling and walked over to the island determined to finish it, her hands shook as she stirred though.

"Sucky timing." Roman grumbled. She wrapped her arms around Celes and laced her fingers over her flat smack and swayed with her.

John smiled, "I would love to have watched, but there seem to be food that was being over cooked." He smiled as he watched Celes. "But I did make it in time to hear her squeal of delight." he winked at her.

Celes blushed and looked down at the pie filling then she peaked up at him and continued to sway with Roman enjoying the slow motion. "Wanna try it before I try to put it in the pie crust?" she asked him.

John smiled and walked over to the island. He dipped his finger into the chocolate and swirled it around. He kept his eyes on Celes as he did so. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. He gave a moan as his eyes heated. "I see," He said. "Now I know why this particular dessert is so famous amongst you four." He smiled and winked at her.

Celes smiled at him and shivered a little still. She poured the filling into the crust and added the whipped topping and gave a similar squeal when she finished it. "Done!" she declared.

"That dessert is not going to make it the night. Someone is going to take it and smear it all over someone." Lee said. "Oh, yeah, there is no way that dessert is going to stay whole, for long."

"For once, I agree with Lee." John smiled.

"Well if you're volunteering, I'll just put this bad boy away and eat me some off of you later." Celes said winking at Lee with a giggle She turned in Roman's arms and kissed her. "I have to hide the pie." she said to her in conspiracy.

"Sorry, Celes. I have tasted temptation, and I think I'll have to side with the boys on this one." She moaned as she shivered. "I want to lick it off of Roman's cave of love." She said as she slid a hand down between them cupped Celes crotch.

Celes gave a tiny moan of pleasure and stood up on her toes and rolled her hips. "Okay…"

"Well, I go to sleep and you all start… is that what I think it is?" Harry asked, he walked in freshly showered he wore jeans with the top button undone and a button down shirt that was still open. "Chocolate pie… how did it get to that point?" he asked.

Roman smiled and stepped away from Celes.

"Unfortunately, Celes cheated." Lee said. "She started to make it as I was cooking. We almost had her but, again, the food almost burned."

"Awe I see." Harry said and walked over to Celes and kissed her cheek and then pulled Roman to him and kissed her lips. " _Are you okay? I'm sorry I hurt you."_ he sent, he was clearer right now.

Celes watched them and picked up the pie. "I'm going to go into the fridge and find a place to hide this. Be back." she said and rushed to the fridge. She was over thinking again and that was never good.

Roman's heart gave a squeeze. She found she wanted to cry again. She cleared her throat. " _Yeah, I'm good._ " She told him and pulled away. "I need to go wrap some gifts. Call me when the food is done, okay?" She said and quickly tried to leave the kitchen.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Whoa, hey what's going on Ku'uipo?" he asked her now a little worried.

"Nothing, just thinking too much." She told him.

Harry frowned and glanced at the fridge where Celes disappeared and his eyes darkened. "Oh, well if you need me… I'm here." he said resisting the urge to go after Celes and tell her off for making Roman unhappy.

" _Don't do that."_ Roman told him. " _It wasn't her. She had nothing to do with this. I promise."_

Harry took a deep calming breath and then nodded. He let her go just as the fridge door opened and Celes stepped out.

Celes shivered from the cold and rubbed her arms. "A-a-all h-hi-hidden." she said through chattering teeth.

"Not for long." Roman sang as she walked out the kitchen.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, what she said." He decided to keep it light. He didn't miss the way Roman's eyes watered or the way she wanted to tuck tail and leave the kitchen as fast as she could. Something clearly was wrong between her and Harry.

Harry watched Roman leave the kitchen and cursed himself and sat down at the island. "What's cooking, Buttercup?" he asked.

Celes walked over to John and smiled up at him still shivering and then quickly put her ice cold hands up under his shirt to warm them and pressed her body against his sucking his heat away.

"Oh… God!" John shivered. He held her hands to his body and tried hard not to move away. "You're freezing!"

Lee smiled, "At least she isn't touching your naughty bits. Roman once threatened me and Harry with that. Said she would keep her hands cold and touch our naughty bits." He chuckled.

John shook his head. "I don't want to know. I don't even want her to give me that threat."

Lee chuckled again. "We are cooking comfort foods." He told Harry. He frowned as he felt Alemana stir in him with anger.

Celes smiled at Harry and shrugged. "It felt like a good plan." she said as her body relaxed against John's as it warmed back up. She pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed.

Pansy chose that moment to grace them all with her presence and smiled around and got up on a stool next to Harry and then looked at him as if in surprise. "Oh, my Harry Potter, you have filled out." she commented reaching out and squeezing his bicep.

Harry chuckled as a darkness settled in him and he flexed for her. "Yeah, I've done pretty well."

"I'll say." Pansy giggled and continued to squeeze his bicep.

Celes stiffened as her jealousy spiked and she looked away and bit her lip.

Alemana growled audibly which surprised the hell out of Lee. He frowned as he placed a hand to his chest and tried to figure out what was going on. "Pansy," Lee said cautiously. "You better sit a seat away from Harry."

Pansy looked at him cooly and then nodded moving with a reluctant look at Harry. "Geez, the boys are all lovey dovey too?" she grumbled.

Celes glared at her and stepped away from John. "Could you please leave?" she asked with an effort to not run.

Pansy looked at Celes and for some reason she felt the need to treat her as she did back when they were in school. "I think I'd rather like to stay, Diggory. I'm craving adult attention." she said making sure they caught the double meaning.

Harry who seemed unaware of the tension chuckled again. "Well we have that in spades."

Celes looked at Harry as her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She lifted her chin and without a word stalked out of the kitchen.

"Get out Pansy!" Alemana growled dangerously.

Harry stood and looked at Alemana squarely. "Back off." he commanded. "She is a guest in our home and you will do well to treat her as such, or you can get the hell out."

He gave a dark laugh, "Just you wait. John, takeover." Alemana stalked over to Harry, grabbed his collar and popped them up to the training room. He pushed Harry down. "Sorry, boy, but your authority as alpha has fallen to me." he growled at him.

Harry looked down at the mat and suddenly a dark maniacal laugh filled him and the room. He turned to Alemana, eyes completely black and stood fluidly. "Oh hush you overgrown Romanian behemoth." he said and pushed him back. "Nothing has fallen to you, you're a beta, _my_ beta and you will never be anything but that." he hissed as his body rippled with power. He turned and stopped dead when he saw Roman standing in the doorway and his demon let out a growl at her.

"Shut up." She said with authority. "Sit down." she commanded, not allowing it to get out of order.

Harry sat down reluctantly as the demon recoiled into him. He sighed as his eyes cleared and his mind did as well and shook his head. He looked up at Lee/Alemana and guilt set in and he dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God." he said mournfully.

"Oh, its too late for that." Alemana said and stalked over to him. He raised his fist in the air and was suddenly pushed back.

"Don't you dare touch him." Roman growled.

"He deserves to be punished."

"Not by you! Alemana, you will not touch a hair on him. I swear to God, if you, Lohi'au, or Kama come near him over me, I will lock you three in the tank and cut off connection to you all. You will know the coldness of my wrath." Roman growled. "Now let Lee go!"

"Wait." came Celes' voice from behind. "I'd like to know why my warrior thinks that my husband needs to be punished." she said softly stepping into the light of the room.

"Celes, this is under control, please don't make this into a big issue." Roman told her softly.

Celes growled, she was mad now. "This," she stabbed a finger at Alemana and Harry. "Is not under any kind of control. It is a big thing… issue whatever. And if ye don't tell me what in the bloody hell is goin on right now I swear to God, Roman I will be Romanian in _every_ way I know how." she said in a low voice her accent thick.

"Harry raped her." Alemana said. "He hurt her more than he pleased her. She had bruises all over her body."

Roman gasped and whirled on Alemana. "You! You have right to say that!"

Harry flinched at the word 'rape' and shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her." he said softly.

Celes' eyes were filled with tears, she got why Roman was protecting Harry, she did, she had done the same when Alemana got too rough with her. She sighed and kissed Roman's cheek. "You should have told me." she whispered and then walked over to Alemana. "Please give Lee back now, we will handle this, just like we handled you." she said softly as she touched his chest.

Alemana growled and then disappeared. Lee frowned and then looked at Harry. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled and ran towards Harry.

Roman quickly stepped in front of him and pushed him back with her magic. "Stop it! It wasn't his fault!" She yelled at him. "Just leave! Get out of the room! Alemana caused enough damage as it is!"

Celes walked up to Lee hand slightly raised like she was approaching a wild beast and then grabbed his arm. "Come on." she said to him tugging on his arm. She looked at Harry and saw his darkness and for the first time she was a little less afraid so she tried to push her light out to him and suddenly her whole body tensed and was wracked with insane fear. "He… won't… hurt… her." she forced herself to say as she fought to control her breathing and tried harder to help.

Lee held Celes, "Hey! Stop, if its too much, stop." He told her. "We told you, don't force yourself. You are going to give yourself panic attack."

Celes gave a little scream through her teeth and looked at Harry and wiped her eyes. She nudged him three times with her magic and then looked up at Lee. "Lets just go finish this dinner, please Lee. Please do that with me?" she asked trying to distract him a little.

"Okay, hey, its okay." He told her as he picked her up and walked out the room.

Roman released her breath. " _Miles, will you come to the training room?_ " She asked him as she turned and looked at Harry on the ground. "You okay?"

"You should have let him beat me bloody." he said softly. "I deserve that, I hurt you. I… I'm your warrior I should never hurt you but my darkness… shes so feisty and ready to just… devour. Bryce…" he said softly and shook his head.

Miles came in and grinned at them. "Hi… oh Dad." he said and automatically sent out his light to Harry without being told.

Roman sat on the ground and cupped Harry's face. She looked him in the eye. " _I'm_ fine. _I'm_ stronger than that. Bryce doesn't know when to stop or how to act. It's okay. We are working this out. Truth be told I actually knew something like this would happen. She is indulging and don't know when to stop. Its why she needs Celes. Bryce is a baby."

Harry sighed and felt better and pressed his forehead to Roman's. "I'm still sorry." he said softly, knowing the pattern of the demon from the old journals he'd found that Celes and Ro had kept on her during school. "I really am… and what I said to Alemana…" he shook his head. "This is a mess, Ro."

"Yes it is, but you know, we just need to clean it up." She kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it, I, of all people know better. I know what you are going through. Its why I'm bouncing back and forth between you and Celes. I may not be able to be with you both at all times, but I'm sensitive to both your emotions and I'm sure as hell sensitive to when you get a power spike, just like how you did now. I'll be here to control her." She sat on the floor with him and pulled him into her arms. " _Thank you, Miles."_ She told him. "I got you Koa." She whispered. "We are partners, I have your back." she kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Miles backed out of the room and practiced what Celes had told him to do and kept the light around Harry.

Harry held onto Roman tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He started to cry and didn't know how they were going to get through this.

Celes looked up at Lee as he walked them back down to the kitchen. "I've decided I missed spending time with you in the kitchen and that we need to start doing it more often." she wanted to change the subject so the little crease between his eyebrows went away.

"Huh?" Lee asked. He was trying to think of a way to get Roman away from Harry. She had been spending too much time with him or Celes. He needed to protect her but how do you do that when she was protecting him. "Huh?" He asked again and then Celes' words sank in. "Oh. Thats because you haven't been backing like you usually do when you are upset or angry." He told her as he gave her a small smile.

Celes gave a little smile as what he said seemed to send a jab of pain through her heart. She was so sensitive right now. She shook her head. "I should… it helps. But my hands itch to work… I want to just… hide in my workroom." she admitted softly.

LeLee paused and looked down at her. "Celes. We love you. Why do have a need to run and hide. Has the kitchen not been our space?"

Celes looked up at him. "It has… I'm not running from you… I'm running towards you and away from all my problems. I don't know what to do about Harry or how to help him… I'm both unbelievably pissed at him and Ro and yet I totally get what she's doing… protecting him I mean in spite of… well you know." she looked up at him again and sighed. "I just… I can't seem to figure this out. Not only is it frustrating but the crippling fear when I try to use my light for him is starting to piss me off."

Lee nodded. "I know what she's doing too. However when it came yo Alemana she was ready to kick his ass all over the floor. And she wont let me near him." He growled and then sat her on a stool.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Not really." she said and then looked back at Lee. "Lee, Im pissed but I'm also terrified of Harry right now. I mean she wasn't terrified of you… she just chewed you up but I can't… and I get it, to lie about whats going on because you know that person would never hurt you if they were thinking clearly. I mean don't you remember any of that? Harry isn't thinking clearly, he's hurting and no doubt feels very alone and he needs love not violence…" she said.

Lee groaned. "Fine. Fine." He said as he took over the cooking.

The rest of the night went on without any more drama. They all ate and talked quietly amongst each other. That night Roman decided to keep an eye on Harry so she slept with him. She held him slid to her as he slept. He was her baby. She knew above anything else he would never intentionally hurt her like he did. Yeah he was a little rougher but in all reality she did enjoy it. The only thing that she was hurt about is that she didn't feel his love. But it was to be expected. How was Bryce supposed to love if she didn't know what it was? She had to learn in some way and it didn't help that she was constantly fighting to get out. There was more negative emotions around then there was happy. So she had no idea what was suppose to happen. She held Harry tighter in her arms and but I her face into his hair.

"I still love you." She whispered. She knew this was the best decision and the best thing they could do until they figure out a way to get Celes past her fear. Lee and Celes may not like it but she rather be the one to take the roughness of Harry's sex then allow Celes to suffer from it. She couldn't handle it if Celes was hurt. Considering that Harry was continuing to snap at her and the way that Celes was becoming sensitive, it truly would have been rape. Weather they knew it or not she was making sure it didn't get to that point. Harry would never forgive himself if that happened. Then Lee/Alemana would be hell bent for blood. No, it was better that it was her that took this kind of treatment. She kissed Harry's head and forehead. She knew when things cleared up Harry and Celes will be happy together again. And they will give her a big sugar party to thank her... or a five day sugar high. She smiled and felt herself finally relax. She pressed her face into his hair and finally fell asleep.

The next day was pretty much chill. Ro had made Harry sit with her as she wrapped her gifts. She talked to him as she did and teased him a bit but he didn't really tease back. She wished that she could use her powers on him and help him relax but he would have to find a way to do so on his own. She was able to make him laugh at one point. She had changed him into a big diaper and a lavender bonnet on his head. She cooed at him as well.

It was near dinner time and Lee put John in charge of appearing dinner as he pulled out four purple dresses. He smiled as he knocked on Celes' work door. "Got a minute? I have a few dresses and I need your help." He told her with a smile.

Celes looked up from her work and smiled. "Sure, let me guess the big date?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "Yes. The Cherry Poppin' Daddies are supposed to be performing at the Swing 46 Club. Since I taught Ro to swing, I figured we can go dancing... and get her out. And dont be offended but she needs time away from you and Harry." He growled out Harry's name. He was trying to look past what happened last night buy it was difficult.

Celes' eyes widened a little and she turned away and wrote something down hiding her face with her hair. The truth was, she was too sensitive. Everything anyone said to her seemed like a personal assault. She did her best to ignore it knowing it was just her hurt and pain due to what was going on with Harry. After a minute she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Show me to these dresses, you caveman." she said to him softly. She wanted to go dancing, and feel better. She smiled at him.

Lee gave a small smiled and laid out four to five purple dresses. "These are what I came down to." He told her.

Celes immediately gravitate towards the satin one with the fitted bodice that tapered out from the waistline and had a halter. She had a sudden image of Roman laughing and swinging with Lee in it and smiled. "This is the one shes going to wear." she whispered touching the dress. "And shes going to have so much fun." she looked up at Lee and blinked a few times and smiled. "I seem to be more intune with Hi'iaka lately. I have glimpses of the future happening to me." she said.

He smiled down at her and then kissed her. "I love you. And thank you. Now," he sighed and smiled. 'I have yo get her away from Harry. Will you be okay?"

Celes bit her lip and looked up at him. Part of her didn't want him to leave, he protected her from even herself and her terrible overthinking, but she knew that Roman needed Lee more than she did. She smiled and touched his chest and nodded. "I will be fine, Razboinic Meu, you are simply one call away if I need you." she said and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and sighed. "I love you too, by the way. Have fun." she said and left him alone with the dresses.

Lee found Roman and Harry in her work room. Roman was laughing as she teased Harry. He knocked on the door and heard Roman laugh harder as he heard some wrestling.

Roman opened the door a moment later and laughed. "Oh! That would have been priceless!" She told Harry. "Its only Lee. If he saw you it would have been the topping on the cake."

"What would have?" Lee asked.

"I dressed Harry in a..." her voice went out as Harry put the silencing spell on her. She laughed but nothing can out?

"You put Harry in what?" Lee asked.

Harry had a smile playing on his lips and he shook his head. "Nothing." he said as he looked at Roman, slowly shaking his head at her.

Roman laughed as nothing came out her mouth. It would had been awesome if Lee caught Harry in the overgrown diaper and bonnet. She would have to draw it out and give it to him.

Lee smiled, "Was it good?"

Roman nodded her head.

Harry shook his head. "It was not good, it was… cruel and unusual." he said and then kissed Roman's temple sensing that he should bow out. "I'm going to go into the terrarium and meditate… hopefully the spirits won't beat me like they did this morning." he said and popped himself into it.

"So, what can I do you for?" Roman asked.

"A date. Have your dress all picked out. Celes actually picked iy. Buy yes, was thinking we should go out tonight." Lee smiled.

Roman sobered. "Tonight?"

"Yeah... unless you have something already planned?"

"No, I don't. Uh," she bit on her lips nervously.

Lee sighed, "Ro, you need time away. You really do. You cant be... cooped up in here and bouncing between Harry and Celes. Its not fair... not only is it not fair to you but its not fair to John and I."

"I know." She told him and pulled on her giar. "Okay.. okay, fine. Yes, lets go out." She sighed again. "Let me tell Harry and I'll get ready."

"Okay, good." He kissed her. "Your dress is in the closet."

Roman nodded and walked over to the tank as Lee left. "Hey, I'm coming in so if you are touching Harry be prepared to fight!" She said down to the spirits as she entered the tank.

Roman quickly showered and then was dressed in her purple dress Celes had picked out. She used the licorice to make her hair pull retro victorian rolls. After putting on a little make up, he slipped on the black heels that Lee made her wear while teaching her to swing. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to leave the house because Celes and Harry was still here but she knew she couldn't allow the drama of the house stop her from having fun. After pulling on some black shorts under her dress she walked out and smiled at Harry, John, and Celes. "What ya think?" She asked as she did a spin.

There was approving sounds from everyone and Celes hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Research calls, have fun, Moe'uhane Aloha." she sang as she skipped from the kitchen.

"You look like a bombshell." Harry said with a wink earning a blush.

"I concur with that statement." John added with a nod.

Lee walked out wearing black slacks that were loose fitted, a white tank tip and a lavender button down shirt. He wore black and white Spectator shoes. "Ready he smiled.

Roman smiled, "I am."

"We will see you guys tomorrow. Don't stay up." Lee smiled. He took them to the Swing 46 Club. He smiled at Roman and then sat he at a booth. "So what do you think?" He asked her.

"Its cool." She told him as she looked around.

Lee gave a little frown. "What's wrong?" He asked. He expected her to be more excited than this.

"Nothing, just... nothing. I need to turn my brain off. I think I would like something to drink... something strong. Real strong."

Lee scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around here. "We can leave, if that will make you feel better."

Roman snorted, "No, no. We can stay. I just need something to drink."

"Okay." The waitress came by and they ordered their drinks. Normally Lee wouldn't keep an open tab but he decided to do one for that night.

Roman squirmed a little. What the hell was she doing out of the penthouse? She needed to be with Celes or Harry. She needed to keep them separated until they could fix what was going on. _"How's it going?"_ She asked Harry and Celes in separate connections. She didn't want them to be in the same connection together, just in case they if Harry snapped.

" _Stop worrying about us, we are fine here."_ Celes sent Roman. " _Dance with Lee, I had a vision you are suppose to be having fun and laugh. Go laugh."_

" _I'm in the terrarium again, avoiding."_ Harry sent.

Roman had finished her third drink and was finally feeling relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm not excited to be here... well I should be excited. I know I enjoy dancing with you. I really do. But I shouldn't be here. I should be at home working on things and keeping Celes and Harry separated. I should be watching Harry, and making sure that Bryce don't overstep her bounds. Oh and I should be thinking of a way to torture and punish Alemana."

Lee smiled and cute her cheek. He pressed her forehead to hers. "John had a demon. He knows how this work. Ge will be there. Ro, you can't be their keepers. You have to let things be for a while."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't. I have to protect them. Something is wrong and I refuse to let what happened to me happen yi them." She sniffed.

Lee kissed her tenderly. "And because of that I love you. However you need to focus on you and me for a little bit. Thats all I ask. Just a few hours with me. Then you can go back to worrying about them. Please?"

Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Okay."She nodded. "Okat."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes. "Now, shall we go out and show these people we are the best? You know, there are competitions for this style dancing too."

Roman laughed, "Well, you better lead on, cause I want a trophy."

Lee laughed and took her out yo the dance floor.

For the rest of the night Lee kept roman on the dance floor. Every now and then they would drink but he would take her back out onto the dance floor to sweat out the alcohol. He enjoyed dancing with her. She laughed and squealed as he spun her and flipped her around. In that moment it was just them and he was able to keep her mind away from the drama of the house.

About an hour and a half after Roman and Lee took off Celes walked down stairs and heard a giggle coming from the kitchen that did not sound like Roman at all. She walked into it and found Harry and Pansy sitting close together at the island of the kitchen talking and flirting. Celes' eyes narrowed. "Just what in the bloody hell do you think yer doing?" she growled as she stalked up to him.

Harry looked down at Celes with almost disinterests. "I'm talking to Pansy.

"More like flirting." Celes turned to Pansy. "Leave now, before I make you." She growled at her.

Pansy gave a small smile as if she was going to defy Celes and then saw the way her eyes changed and got up suddenly and left.

"Awe, no Pansy…" Harry said standing and then he growled and turned on Celes. "What the hell gives you the right to just send her away. Now she's probably going to hide up in her room. Did you even think that?" he yelled.

"No, I'm sorry I was too busy thinking about _my_ husband flirting with a woman that wasn't Roman or myself. Excuse me for defending my territory. _You are mine!_ " she yelled back.

Harry gave a cold laugh. "I'm not yours, I don't belong to you. I am my own person and I am tired of you trying to lord over me like I am your little minion. Its stops Celes, I am no longer interested in being your whipping boy." He growled in her face.

Celes gave a scream and lifted her hand to smack him and then yelped when he grabbed it with one fluid motion and twisted it and her around so now her arm was pinned at an awkward angle up her back.

"You will not hit me." He growled in her ear.

Celes snapped out of whatever fuel was stoking her fire and yelped again when she tried to pull away. She felt quick tears fill her eyes and started to shiver as fear set in. "Let… go…." She panted and shut her eyes as her vision blurred with tears and crippling fear set in. She shook her head and something inside her possessed her to block it from Roman and Lee as best she could. She started to hyperventilate.

"See what happens when you defy me woman?" Harry growled at her and pushed on her arm a little more.

Celes yelped again. "Please." She sobbed.

"Let her go." John said with authority. He saw Harry's demon clear as day. "You are _not_ to touch her."

Bryce growled at John and turned Harry's eyes on him. "She is messing with what I want." the demon rumbled at him.

Celes' head was going light and she was starting to see spots as she started to lose consciousness.

"Little girl, I will not say it again." John warned as he allowed his hawaiian magic fill the room.

Harry let Celes go with a jolt as he came back to himself and stepped back mildly shocked.

Celes stumbled into John's arms and sobbed as she held onto what little consciousness she had left.

John walked over to Harry and lifted his face to look into his eyes. He looked deep into him straight to the demon. "You can talk all the shit you want but you are to _never_ touch her or the kids." He used his spirit self to wrap his hand around the demon's throat. "Do I make myself clear?"

There was a growled whimper from Bryce.

Harry nodded. "Bryce gets it." he said softly and when John let them go and left the kitchen with one last regretful look at Celes.

John picked Celes up and sat her down on the island. "Let me see your arm."

Celes looked up at him and when she moved it she winced and gave a little sob. "Its not broken, just sprayned. I'm okay, really. I'm fine." she said and held her arm to her chest cradling it.

"Celes you are not okay." He told her. He touched her arm and sent his magic into her and healed her armm "We will have to tell Roman and Lee."

Celes started to cry harder and shook her head fiercely. "No, not tonight. Please, give them this night. They need it, they need it so badly. Roman needs to forget and Lee needs to do that… please. Tomorrow we can tell them tomorrow." she sobbed and dropped her head and shut her eyes her body shook with her sobs.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around her and soothed her as much as he could, "Okay, we will tell them tomorrow." He ran his fingers down her hair. "Celes, you didn't... you're not well. Why did you confront him?"

Celes growled. "Pansy." she said softly and shut her eyes. "His demon was flirting with Pansy again and I just… got mad."

"And it twisted your arm." He sighed. "Let me show you something." He popped them up yo the training room. "Firecracker." He teased playfully. "Harry taught you basic self defence, right?"

Celes nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Why?"

"Okay, and you know s.i.n.g, right?"

Celes nodded. "I do know that." she said starting to follow his train of thought. "Why?"

"Well you don't have to follow it in exact order." He told her. "Here is an example. " He walked behind her and. Held her arm light behind her. "In this position you can't really sing. But you can ing." He smiled at her.

"Instep, nose, and groin?" she asked and looked up at him and nodded. "Okay." she said although with John standing behind her she felt tiny.

"Yes. You step onto the instep that is opposite of the arm your attacker is holding. So that he will lean in enough so you can hit his nose, which will cause him to drop your arm and hold his nose, then you turn and kick him in the groin. This also works on women too."

Celes turned and looked at him. "Really? But… well Ive never been kicked in my lady bits so I don't know if it hurts but I suppose the whole nose instep bit works." she said.

John chuckled. "Yes, kicking a woman hurts just as much. Tabby was known for doing that. 'Why prolong a fight when you can get it over with fast with a good kicked in the twat.' Thats what she used to say." He chuckled again.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "She sounded just as crass as Roman." she giggled and pressed her forehead to John's chest. "Hey, how about we practice for a bit."

John smiled. "Okay, but not so hard."

Celes giggled. "Ill heal you if I hurt you." she said and then laughed. "You know why I learned how to defend myself in the first place?" she asked.

"Why?" He asked as he stood behind her and put her in the same position Harry had her in just moments ago.

Celes bit her lip a minute and in stepped and elbowed John in the nose and then turned and stopped just shy of his groin. "Because Kamapua'a was terrorizing me." she said and lifted his face to make sure she didn't cause damage which of course she didn't. "But I never used it on you, because I found a way to defend myself with love." she kissed his nose.

John see rubbed gus nose. "Yeah, this is true. However, you don't have that power to lean on right now." He told her. "When you step on the instep use the heel of of your foot. Always use your heel."

Celes nodded as they reset and she then did as he instructed and then turned and stopped again before hitting his groin. She rubbed her fingers over his nose to check it again. She was really too soft for violence, Roman and Lee told her that all the time. Shed hurt someone and instantly feel bad no matter how bad the person was. She smiled. "Was that better?"

He smiled at her. "Yes." He kissed her. "Are you feeling a little?"

Celes nodded. "Thank you, John." she said softly and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He didn't tell her but he know the knowledge of knowing how to defend oneself did boost confidence. "Want to watch a movie with me and the kids?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, that sounds fun.' she looked down at their hands linked. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly.

"You look like one of the kids. I don't mind sleeping with you. Besides, its like sleeping in my own bed when I sleep with you. I'm surprised you dont get lost in the bed because you are so tiny." He teased.

Celes giggled. "That's why I sleep on top of you, because then I don't get lost because you know right where I am." she pointed out and walked out in front of him a little roll in her hips as she fell into the teasing.

John laughed as he followed her. "Oh, is that why?"

Celes looked over her shoulder at him. "Well yes, that's why… and maybe because its intimate and you like holding me like that." she winked at him.

John chuckled and followed her out to the living room as the kids gathered around to watch a movie.

In the middle of the movie Lana got up and climbed the stairs to the rooms. She poked her head in each room until she finally heard giggling in Harry's office. She frowned as she pushed open his office door. Her little height was perfect for her to not be seen as she walked around his big wooden desk. She head more giggling that was not her mum's or her mama's. She found Pansy sitting on Harry's desk, giggling as they talked. Lana gave a little growl and walked up to Pansy's foot and bit her.

Pansy gave a little shriek and jumped off the desk and away from Lana. "Owe you little…" she stopped and looked at Harry and grabbed her leg.

Harry stood and looked down at his daughter. "Lana, why did you do that?"

Lana started to cry. She sobbed as she wiped her eyes. "C-cause dad... wants to be with her." She hiccuped as she wiped her eyes. She hiccuped again.

Harry's entire demeanor changed as he pushed back to the surface. "Oh God, Spicy Ramen." he said and looked at Pansy. "Leave, ask Celes for salve." he said and kneeled down in front of his daughter and pulled her to him. "No, I don't want anyone but my girls." he said to her rubbing her back.

"I know." Lana said as she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She giggled and looked at her father. There was more than one way to manipulate a demon. Especially when the host had a soft spot for their kids. Lana wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Harry sighed, grateful for his daughter. He loved her so much. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Spicy Ramen. Whats everyone doing? Is Mama okay?" he asked pulling back.

"We are watching a movie." She told him. Mama is fine. She is with Papa. Can Ree-ree and I sleep with you tonight? I haven't seen you since yesterday." She gave him a pouting frown.

"You know, I think I'd like that very, very much. Yes." he said and stood lifting her into his arms. "Come on you can go down and finish the movie okay I'll come with it that okay?" he asked.

"Yes!" she sang with excitement.

Harry chuckled and carried her back down to the movie and sat down on the floor with Lana, Bree and Brax. He glanced at Celes who was trying very hard to look like she was relaxed and watching the movie.

Celes scooted closer to John and gripped his shorts with her fingers and leaned into him and continued to watch the movie.

John rubbed her arm to relax her. " _He is himself."_ He told her. _"Just relax._ "

Celes relaxed a little and looked over at Harry and her eyes met his and she smiled just a little.

Harry smiled back but knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to get comfortable with him again. He looked at the movie as he allowed Bree to join Lana in his lap.

Celes turned her face into John's chest and shut her eyes for a minute.

Lana squinted her eyes at the tv as she tried to fight her sleep. She was laying on Harry and couldn't move her sleepy body. She yawned and shook her head.

"Time for bed." John said as he got up and started to gather kids.

"I'm... I'm not sleepy." Lana said.

"You say that every night." John told her. "And every not you fall asleep." He smiled.

"Come on Lana, Bree, Brax you two your parents said you could stay." Harry said standing with Bree and Lana. "Off to bed with us, before Papa gets upset." he chuckled and then looked at John with a little smile.

John smiled and nodded. "Good night bratty girls."

Harry carried them out of the room and up to his and Celes' room. He crawled into the bed with them and soon they were all sleeping.

Celes helped John tuck in the kids and then stopped out in front of the nursery and looked in at Venelope sleeping with Damon in a little co sleep crib attached to her little bed in there. She smiled and sighed leaning against the door to just watch them sleep, hands intertwined. She looked up at John when he walked up behind her and smiled she rubbed her marks. "I think Lee has thoroughly distracted our Roman." she pointed out with a shiver.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Because I know Lee and I know how he can be with Roman. I think sometimes they forget that I watched their relationship bloom and grow." she whispered and smiled a little bigger.

"That didn't answer my question." John told her.

Celes sighed, "What do you mean by that question? I can feel it, they are distracted and its good. They need it." she said rubbing her arms again.

John chuckled, "Sorry, I missed heard you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, they do need it."

Celes sighed and leaned into him. "You know what, I want a distraction too." she looked up at him her eyes changing from blue to hazel. She pressed her body into his and smiled a little.

John shook his head. "I am not touching that." he told her. "Not yet anyways." He told her and pulled her away from the nursery. He took her to their room. "You don't want a distraction." he told her.

Celes frowned and crawled into the bed and removed her pants and then her bra from underneath her shirt and laid back on the bed in just her little Captain America t-shirt and a little blue pair of panties. "I guess you're right. Maybe I just want to sleep." she said snuggled into the bed.

John changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed. He laid next to Celes and played with her hair. "Ro has been trying to distract you for the past two days, its not working, is it?"

Celes smiled a little. "It does when I'm with her. But shes ping ponging between Harry and I… and its going to wear her out." she said and rubbed her calf against her other one in an unconscious move.

He gave her a little smile. He loved her, he loved everything about her. She was just so loveable, and he hated that she couldn't get over her fear. That wasn't her. When it came to the people she loved, she would go through hell and high water to save them. He knew she missed him and Lee but her eyes held that strong sadness for Harry. She really wanted him. He brushed her hair from her cheek and kissed her gently. "If there is anything I can do, please tell me?" He whispered. "I love you and I so much want to make you happy. But deep down, I know I can't make you happy… not like how you need it."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "I want you, I miss all of you so much. I just…" she gave a little sob. "I want him back." she rolled over and crawled up on top of John and snuggled on his chest. "I just want this to stop and for us to have each other again. Its never been hard for Harry and I. We always just… worked and now… I feel like he may not love me anymore." she whispered the last words and shut her eyes.

"That man loves you. As a fertility god, I can tell you that man has love for you. He may not show it right now because of his demon but I see it. In all the little things he does for you." He told her as he held her to his chest. "Every morning, for the past few days he has awakened early in the morning just to find you. He sit next to you as you sleep and watches you." He told her.

Celes looked up at him with watery wide eyes. "Does he? He… gets up early for me? He does so many things because he knows I like them… but." she stopped and pressed her face into John's chest heart giving a little clench. "I just hope he keeps doing that." she whispered as her eyes grew heavy from the need to sleep.

"He will. He loves you." He whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I've seen him."

Celes nodded and sighed and kissed his chest she blushed a little and shivered. "I'm so frustrated on top of it all." she exclaimed and blushed deeper and then yawned. "I need Harry and I need sex." she mumbled.

"Tonight you need sleep." He told her. "You just need to sleep." he continued to rub her back and her hair.

Celes smiled a little. "Give me good dreams?" she asked him as her body grew heavy.

He smiled. "Your wish is my command." He whispered.

Celes gave a little moan as the mini orgasm washed over her and shut her eyes with a tiny squeal. "Not… cool." she said and came down from the orgasm and fell asleep shortly after.

"Maybe not but it was the release you needed… for now." He smiled and waved a hand. The door opened and he held Celes in his arms. He yawned and then fell asleep himself.

Roman and Lee came home late that night. He made sure she drank three bottles of water befor showering and then fell asleep.

Roman smiled as she fell asleep on top of Lee. _As she dreamed she smiled as she pushed into Celes' dream. She smiled even brighter when she saw that John and Celes were in a dark movie theater. She walked down to them as Ramon and made his way to sit on the other side of Celes. He gave her a smile as he held a bowl of popcorn. He winked at her as his finger ran down her hand._

 _Celes shivered as she watched Ramon's long fingers run over hers and then pulled away with a blush and looked at John. She wasn't quite sure how Ramon ended up in her dreams and she was a little embarrassed and feeling a little guilty. She bit her lips and looked at the movie screen._

 _Ramon smiled as his hand slid onto her knee in the dark. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh and rubbed it gently. With his other hand he ate some of the popcorn. He didn't look at her, just at the movie. He was just one of the many people in the theater._

 _Celes suppressed moan and her legs spread of their own accord. She rolled her hips just slightly and kept her eyes fastened to the movie. Her heart was racing and her body was starting to shake with desire and the need for his touch._

 _Ramon gave smiled at a funny part, but he was secretly smiling because he knew what Celes wanted. He slid his hand further up her skirt and then found her hot and ready core. He dipped his fingers into her and rubbed her clit a little. He ate more popcorn and started a slow steady motion with his fingers so that he wouldn't attract any attention. He knew sooner or later John would notice and then he would have to snatch her away from him._

 _Celes leaned back in her chair as the thrill of what Ramon was doing to her made her juices leak out of her and thoroughly soak Ramon's hand. She rolled her hips a little so as not to disturb John. This was so hot and so wrong. She moaned a very small noise and rolled her hips faster._

 _Ramon found himself already aroused by the situation. He smiled again as he moved his fingers faster into her. He loved that she was so wet and was becoming wetter by the moment. If John didn't know how to dream walk, he would have her right then and there. Being in dreams, made things so much fun. He could just imagine sitting as he was but with Celes on top, riding him as they watched the movie. He would play with her clit and try his damnest to make her scream. He smiled again as he moved his fingers faster into her core._

 _Celes reached out and grabbed Ramon's arm and rolled her hips faster now not paying attention to the movie she was losing it the closer this orgasm got. She knew she was with John and she felt guilty about Ramon. She finally let herself give a little squealing moan which sure enough gave them away._

 _John looked over at her and frowned. "Hey!" he said._

 _Ramon smiled, "And here, I thought you were good at keeping quiet." he teased Celes. John was already standing up to confront him. Ramon simply smiled, picked Celes up and changed the scene so that John was gone. They sat on an old log in front of a lake. "You noisy, nasty, girl." He growled into her ear. He had her sitting on his lap, fingers still buried deep into her core. He moved them faster. "This will be fun, playing keep away from the sex god."_

 _Somewhere in the back of Celes' mind those words stirred familiarity. She moaned though and started to roll her body with his fingers. "Oh… God." she gasped and shut her eyes trying to picture the sexyness of the game. She could feel her juices leaking freely down Ramon's wrist as he pumped in and out of her. She moaned louder and spread her legs just a little more._

 _Ramon kissed the side of her neck and moaned. "Do you like this?" He whispered into her ear. "You like my fingers in you, don't you?" he growled against her neck and sucked on it as he pumped his fingers faster. "Oh, look, the sex god has found us. Shall we give him a show of you coming?"_

 _Celes panted and whimpered and nodded as her core tightened. Her eyes found John's as her body tightened in an orgasm and she gave a little scream when it slammed into her. She felt her juices gush from her and moaned again as she continued to roll on Ramon's fingers. She lenaed back and moaned. "More…" she breathed._

" _I thought youd never ask." Ramon said he kissed her neck as he watched John run to them. He undid his pants and thrust hard into her core. Just as John got to them the scene changed again. They were in a dark park under a bridge. Ramon had Celes bent over, bracing herself against the wall. he moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of her hot, tight, wet core. "God, woman… you feel so good."_

 _Celes stood on her toes legs spread wide and screamed each time Ramon thrust into her. She started to push back on him and dropped her head down as her screams grew in pitch and frequency. She could feel her juices leaking down her legs and her whole core was tight and throbbing. Keeping herself braced with one hand on the wall she used the other to find her clit and started to rub it in little circles the new stimulation causing more of her juices to flow out of her._

 _Ramon growled with each thrust. He loved the feel of her around him. He looked over to the opening of the bridge and found John there, growling._

" _Give her back!" he yelled as he ran to them._

 _Ramon only laughed. "How about another orgasm, Cel. Do you have another one for me?" he asked her as he pushed her hand away from her clit and took over. He rubbed it fast and then suddenly gave a little pull on her clit ring._

 _Celes' body arched and she let out a scream as the orgasm slammed into her. No warning and she was gone. She panted and moaned and looked back at John as Ramon kept moving within her. It was so hot to be chased by John. She shivered as her body kept tightening around Ramon who didn't stop moving. She panted and smiled at John, she wanted his touch as bad as Romans. Something felt familiar and right._

 _Ramon smirked at John, and a shield went up around them. "If you want her, you have to allow her to suck you dry."_

 _John roared in anger. "She isn't a whore!"_

" _Celes, wants you, just as she wants me, are you going to deny your love of your touch?" He thrust harder into Celes. "I know I won't, nor can I ever." He leaned Celes up so that her back was pressed to his chest. "She's mine, now."_

 _Something in those words made Celes' whole body shiver with desire. She looked at John and moaned. "I could be both of yours." she said boldly and moaned leaning back against Ramon riding him hard._

 _John frowned. He didn't understand. There was just something about this guy that… actually aroused him. He didn't want to admit it but the whole scene of this new guy taking Celes was arousing him in a way that… once got him this way but it was years ago. He shook his head as he tried to remember when. Celes was there, that was for sure. But who else was there?_

" _John, let her please you, as she pleases, me." Ramon told him. "Just give in, you know you want to. Your body wants to give in. Its simple, just unbuckle your belt, unbutton, your pants, and unzipped them. Celes will do the rest. Won't you, baby?"_

 _Celes nodded and moaned her eyes drifting down to the bulge in John's pants. She licked her lips as her mouth watered. "I'll do it… and you'll like it. You know you like it I've done it before." she whispered as she moaned loudly again._

 _John's body vibrated with need. Before he realized what he was doing, he was taking a step forward, already pushing his jeans down for her._

 _Ramon moaned as he pushed Celes down by the waist. He gripped her hips and thrusted faster and harder into her. "Use that beautiful tongue ring of your, babe. Remind him of how much he enjoys it." He gritted out as he continued to thrust into her._

 _Celes moaned and placed her hands on John's hips for support and then she swirled her tongue ring on the tip of John's erect member getting a little taste of the salty seed that already started to come out. She moaned and slowly swallowed him. She took him deep into her throat and moaned so the vibrations went up through John. She started to pump her mouth, applying suction and swirling her tongue ring with Ramon's pace. She slid her hands around to John's ass and gripped it._

 _John moaned as he started to pump his hips. He let his head fall back as he moaned louder. He shivered and slid his hand into her hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. Some man broke into their dream and turned it into some erotic threesome he didn't think would happen… Well, he knew it would happen, but he always thought it would be with Lee, Harry, or Roman… Roman… he looked at the guy across from him and saw the pleasure on his face. The beautiful pleasure, and the dominance of the situation… who was this man?_

 _Ramon pumped faster and felt his orgasm creep into his body. He growled again as he slipped a hand around to Celes' clit. He rubbed it in fast little circles. He so enjoyed the feel of her juices leaking. The strong scent of honey filled the air. He moaned loudly. With a little glint of his eyes he smacked her ass and pumped faster into her._

 _Celes gave squeal against John's member as Ramon smacked her ass and upped her speed on John as her orgasm started to tighten her body. She could feel her juices flowing freely and she could smell the sex in the air. She started to give little scream against John and pushed herself back harder on Ramon as her body got to the edge and teetered there._

 _John growled as his orgasm suddenly filled his body. It was too fast. This never happened… Only Roman had the power to make him lose himself… how was this happening. "Shit!" he hissed as he looked down at Celes. His body started to tighten. Curled his fingers into Celes' hair as he pumped his hips a little faster. "God… I'm going… I'm going to…" In that moment he roared out his orgasm along with the other man. He heard Celes squeal and felt the scream around his member as he allowed his seed to fill her mouth._

 _Celes shivered as she sucked on John until he was limp again. She moaned and still shaking felt Ramon pull away and she stood slowly and held onto John still panting as well. She smiled a little and licked her lips and looked up at John. "We need to do that when we wake up." she moaned and kissed his neck and then looked at Ramon. "Who are you?" she asked as she always did when she encountered Ramon._

 _He smiled at her as he pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her honey taste and John's sault seed. He moaned louder and sucked on her pouty bottom lip. "I already told you who I was." He told her and then disappeared._

Celes woke with a moan and could still feel the effects of what happened in the dream in her body. She pressed against John with her core and rolled her hips and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and shivered.

John moan loudly as he pressed her hard shaft into her. He needed her… he needed her and Roman. "God… What… Who…" He growled as he pulled her up and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "I need you Celes… I need Roman… I need…" he moaned and kissed her again. "...both."

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled her hips on him. Her panties were soaked through and she felt his need and had her own. "I need her and you too… God… John… please… I'm burning up for you…" she moaned and kissed him hard.

He moaned as he pumped his hips and rubbed against her core. "Its… God… we won't be satisfied until…" He moaned out a growl as he rubbed faster against her core. "It won't be the same without her… we will only fuel the need that is already here… she needs to be apart of it to complete… Shit!" He rolled back onto his head as he grabbed her hips and made her rub harder against him. He felt like, he could have Celes but it will barely take the edge off. He needed both women to be satisfied.

Celes whimpered and moaned as her clit and clit ring rubbed against John's rigid shaft. She rocked on him and then reached out or Roman with her magic. She didn't care where they were, she wanted Roman and she wanted John now. " _Roman… we need you."_ she sent to her and moaned as she rocked faster. She waved a hand and her panties disappeared and his pants did and now she was rubbing against his naked shaft.

John moaned. Her juices coated him just right to allow him to rock faster and harder against her. "Come first…" He told her. "God… lets come first." rubbed his long length against her as he held her hips and helped her rock against him. If he ever met that guy fast to face he was going to kill him. He was going to murder him so that Celes never fell victim to him again. She was his, Lee's, Harry's, and Roman's. No one was allowed to stake claim on her. He moaned as his body shook under her.

Celes moaned louder and then lifted herself up a little and slid her core onto his shaft and moaned as he filled her. She planted her hands on his chest and started to ride him shutting her eyes her core tightening in the orgasm that was coming for a long time. She squealed and rolled harder on him.

John growled and thrust into her harder and faster. He used her hips to pull her down as he thrust into her. He grunted with each thrust and felt his body tighten. He gritted his teeth as he rolled back onto his head. "God…." he shivered. "Celes… I'm… oh… God!"

Celes shreaked a little and nodded. "Do it, John. Come with me. Now… Im ready for you to fill me." she moaned and leaned down and kissed him as her orgasm slammed into her with such force she screamed against his lips.

John moaned as he pumped a few more times into her. He held her to him as he released himself. Even, still he was still hard. He panted and massaged his hips. "God… I need more."

" _What's going on? Why do you need me?"_ Roman asked.

Celes moaned as her body was still filled with need. She felt her body still tight and ripe for the picking. "Me… too." she panted. " _Roman… please… don't you feel it? We won't be satisfied until we have you."_ she sent her.

Roman sent them a chuckle. " _Well, I'm not going into your room. If you want me, you will come into the group room. Besides, I just got out the shower."_ She sent them.

Celes whimpered and rolled her hips as the words manifested Roman in the shower. She sat up on John and looked down at him. She kept rolling her hips to keep up the stimulation between them. "Do we go…" she moaned and spread her legs a little more. "Find her… or… " she moaned and shut her eyes. She was so sextually super charged her brain was shutting down.

"Yes, God, yes!" John said and popped them to the group room.

Roman walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Well, look at you two. See, you don't need me, you're already on _it_." She smiled at her double meaning.

Celes moaned and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed John and got off of him almost reluctantly and went over and took Roman's hand pulled her to her and kissed her as she undid the towel. "We want you too… together." she breathed and cupped Roman's breast and ran a thumb over it. "Come to bed, Roman."

"Are you asking or telling me?" She gave a playful growl as she nipped her neck.

John watched the two of them his body still vibrating with need. He still stood at complete attention despite orgasming with Celes just minutes earlier. He moaned and sat up on his elbows. "Shes telling you, Roman." he said and used his magic to pull both girls to the bed.

Roman laughed and gently pushed Celes away. "No, no." She told her and him. "I'm in charge. No one _tells_ me to do things, _I_ do the telling." She growled into Celes' neck and sucked on it. "Isn't that right?"

Celes shivered and moaned as her juices ran down her legs. She was so turned on she wanted Roman to touch her, she wanted John to fill her. Her whole body vibrated with her need. "Y-Yes, Mama Ro." she stuttered.

Roman smacked her ass and kissed her. "Now on the bed, on all fours. John, you behind her."

Celes crawled up on the bed as John moved around. She got on all fours as told and faced Roman and raised her ass in the air to give him a good angle for reentry.

Roman moaned as she walked over to her. She pushed Celes' hair back and kissed her. She moaned as she dipped her tongue into her mouth. "My Cel-Bear is a sex bear, isn't she?" She moaned against her lips. "Do you want to taste me?" she whispered.

Celes whimpered and nodded. "Y-yes… God yes." she gasped out and licked her lips.

She moaned and kissed her. "Want John in you as I taste you?" She asked. She cupped one of her breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Celes' body shivered with desire now. "God… yes… Oh God…" she moaned and arched her body and ass going up higher in the air so she pressed her breast into Roman's hand. She whimpered. "Please." she begged both of them.

Roman smiled. "I like when you beg." She licked Celes' lips and looked over Celes' shoulder to John as her eyes heated up. She kissed Celes but kept her eyes on John. She moaned and then pulled back. "Okay." She said. She slid under Celes. She licked her clit and moaned at the mixed taste of Celes and John. She licked up to her core and dipped her tongue into her. She moaned as she licked and used her tongue to thrust into her. Then she licked back down to her clit. "Go ahead John, make her come, but you don't come. Do you understand?"

John growled in response and grabbed Celes' hips and thrust deep and hard into her earning a little arched back of pleasure. He moaned and started to pump into her hard but at an even pace.

Celes spread her legs, and moaned and dropped her head down just inches from Roman's core and moaned as she rolled her hips.

Roman smiled as she licked out her tongue and swirled it around Celes' clit ring. She used her lips to pulled on it and then sucked on it. She moaned against it and then licked up so that she could licked the John's shaft and sack as he entered Celes.

John hissed and growled as he drove into Celes and felt Roman's tongue on him and Celes at the same time. It was so hot he could barely contain his orgasm. He gripped Celes' hips tighter and bit the inside of his mouth and held back his orgasm.

Celes started to give little screams as she moved back onto him. She leaned down the few inches and allowed her tongue to use her tongue ring and flicked it against Roman's core.

Roman gave a sharp intake of breath and then moaned. She rolled her own hips. She went back to Celes' clit and licked it. She alternated between sucking and licking her clit. She tasted more of her juices as they started to leak. She wrapped her arms around Celes' waist and pulled down so that the angel changed. She lifted her head and licked back to John's shaft. She caught his sack with her mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned against it.

John hissed in pleasure as his body tightened. He growled and pumped into Celes faster now and shut his eyes as he worked to stave off his orgasm. He was so turned on and aroused, this had been just what he was looking for. Both of them at once.

Celes whimpered and roll her hips faster with John's thrusts. Her core was tightening and she was getting so close. She leaned back down and used her tongue ring and flicked Roman's clit fast and hard wanting her to get off when she finally did. She screamed as she licked Roman's clit and kept rolling her hips with John's thrusts.

Roman moaned and went back to Celes' clit she sucked harder and pulled on her clit ring with her teeth. She rolled her hips faster. She needed more. " _Celes, come."_ She told her as she continued to suck and lick on her clit.

Celes felt her body tighten as it complied with Roman's command and she came. She shook and shivered and moaned and wanted more. She couldn't stop the flow of juices from her body and gave a little scream as they exuded from her all over Roman's face.

Roman moaned as she licked her and lapped up all her juices. She wiggled out from under Celes. She kissed her and moaned. "John, on your back." She told him.

John leaned over and kissed Celes' lower back and then slid our of her and laid down on his back watching Roman as his body vibrated with need.

Celes whimpered and sat back on her heels looking at Roman.

Roman giggled and kissed her. "Go ahead and ride him." She told her and kissed her. She crawled over to John and kissed him. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned as he sucked on her tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned louder as she led his hand to her core.

John moaned as his hand came into contact with Roman's core and he dipped a finger into her and moaned and started to pump into her slowly rubbing the heel of his hand on her clit.

Celes watched the two of them feeling a little out of place. She wanted more but didn't want to… she shook her head and turned off her brain and crawled back up on top of John she rubbed against his shaft and moaned and looked at Roman. "D-don't you want to ride… him?" she asked softly.

Roman looked over to Celes. "No, you ride." she told her. She moaned again as rolled her hips. There was just something about John's fingers that just… she moaned. She leaned over to Celes and kissed her. She sucked on her tongue. "Please, Celes." She told her. "It's okay."

Celes bit her lip and smiled a little. "Its John." she whispered. "We are having him together." she moaned and looked at John and then kissed Roman as she lowered herself onto John's shaft again. She moaned and started to rock on him.

Roman smiled and looked down at him. "John, make us all come." She told him. "Together."

John growled a little as he started to pump his fingers into Roman at the pace he pumped himself into Celes. He used his other hand to rub Celes' clit and moaned rolling back on his head. He could feel both women tightening and it was driving him over the edge. He moaned and kissed Roman and then leaned up and kissed Celes.

Celes rocked on John closing her eyes and she started to give little screams of pleasure as heat and excitement spread through her body and her orgasm came behind all that. She opened her eyes and panted and looked down at Roman and John and smiled huge as her whole existence became them in that point in time.

Roman moaned and gave little screams as she rolled her hips. The closer she got to her orgasm the more she started to pull away. The more she started to pull away the more John followed her. She shivered as her thighs started to shake and her lower back started to tighten. Soon her whole body was tightening, even her nipples. Her juices leaked onto her hand she screamed again. "Oh… oh… oh… oh…" She couldn't get the rest out. She dug her nails into his arm and shook again. She teetered on the edge.

John could feel from each girls bodies, they were both on the edge like he was and he also knew that it wouldn't take much. Their screams filled him and he quickened his hand and his pumping into Celes. "God… Now… now together now." he growled at them.

Celes arched her back and her whole body shook as she came. She screamed and then screamed again when her juices flooded out of her like they had every time she'd come that morning. She felt Roman's emotions and moaned and jerked as she collapsed on top of John.

Roman had screamed as her own juices gushed out her. She felt them both and jerked. She still held John's arm as she fell over onto Celes. She smiled as she jerked at the same time Celes jerked. She loved doing things like this with boys. It was so much fun, and they all seemed to be intuned with each other. She moaned and jerked again as she kissed Celes' back.

John moaned as he held the weight of both women with ease. He gave his own jerks and shook his head. "God! That was just… almost overwhelming." he gasped.

Celes smiled against his chest and kissed the place over his heart. "It was awesome, and we finally got you together." she said and snuggled her face on his chest enjoying the cocoon of warm between John and Roman. "My Hawaiians." she said softly with a giggle.

Roman giggled. She nuzzled her back and kissed up her spine to the back of her neck. She jerked again. Her kryptonite with John was his fingers. With Celes it was the way they fit so perfectly pressed against each other. With Harry it was the way he rolled her clit ring and growled at her. With Lee… God, she loved when he went down on her. She shivered and smiled.

John smiled and ran his fingers through both their hair where it tangled together. "We may need to spend the day in bed." he said.

Celes giggled. "Didn't you say you and Miles and Danger are doing something today?" she asked but didn't make an effort to move, she knew the only way the three of them would move is if someone else came in and told them to.

Roman giggled, "I think he can't stand up against the power of Rolseque." She giggled. "We popped his threesome cherry." She squealed.

Celes giggled and kissed his chest again and then up to his neck and left a hickie. "We so did, and we've showed him a glimpse of our power before in Hawaii." she pointed out and moaned as she remembered.

Roman giggled, "Yes we did, that was fun too. I think we may have to tie him and Lee up too." She laughed. "I'm still going to do my sandcastle torture on you. Totally humping your face."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Not going to happen, on both counts. I think Lee and I should tie the two of you up… I rather like that." he said.

Celes gave a little moan and shivered. "With chains and I'll melt in a puddle on the floor." she said and kissed his neck again and ran a hand down Roman's body.

"Yes, chains melt Celes, and if you do it right, going down on Ro melts her too." Lee said from the foot of the bed. He smiled at John, "Finally got a taste of both girls, eh?"

John chuckled. "I woke up with an insane desire to have them both."

Celes shivered. "And still managed to have me once before we even got to Roman. God… that dream." she sighed and moaned and kissed John's neck again.

"Dream?" Lee asked and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you could find some release." he leaned over Roman's back and kissed the back of her neck as he brushed his fingers down her back. He smiled again. "Come on, you three, time for breakfast." he smacked Roman's ass.

Roman squealed and sat up. She shivered and moaned as she looked down at John and where his fingers still buried into her. She giggled and raised up on her knees. "Breakfast time." She kissed John and then kissed Celes. Then she bounced off the bed and stood in front of Lee with her arms spread, "Dress me."

Lee chuckled and kissed her as he waved a hand. She wore one of her purple maxi dresses to lounge in. "There."

Celes sat up slowly delightfully sore but the soreness reminded her of the night before and reality creeped back into her life. She bit her lip and leaned down and kissed John and then got out of the bed waved a hand so she was in sweats and a green ribbed tank top and made a beeline for the door to avoid what was going to happen next.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Roman called and ran after her. "I will tackle you down and tie you up, if I have to."

Celes gave a tiny sigh and stopped and turned looking guilty. "Sorry." she said and held out her hand to Roman.

Roman giggled as she took her hand and spun her around. She held her and walked with Celes' back to her chest. "So, from the way you and John were acting this morning, I take it you two had an erotic dream?" She asked.

Celes smiled. "John was just trying to give me soothing dreams while we slept and next thing I know Ramon show up…" she stopped talking, she'd never said his name. She looked at Roman hoping she didn't get upset.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Ramon? Who is Ramon?"

Celes blushed. "Just… this guy I keep dreaming about… I don't… I don't know why I am either. He's native and tall and…" she moaned. "So good looking… God!" she said and fanned herself. "And after those dreams I get all overdrive sex lady and most of the time I want you like crazy… but this time because John was there we both wanted you and each other." she shivered.

Roman laughed, "Tall and native, eh? And then you want me? Interesting. Maybe you want me because I look native." She laughed and sobered. "So, you have a erotic dream stalker?"

Celes stopped walking and looked at Roman. "I… I guess I do… but I don't see it that way. I'm comfortable with him and not threatened by him… do you think he's a dreamwalker like you and John?" she asked. "And… what does it mean?"

"Humm… I don't know. Maybe he is… do you…" She bit her lower lip. "Do you think he could be someone we can share?"

Celes touched her cheek and then smoothed out her lip. "I would share him with you if he ever showed up as flesh and blood Roman. And I would always choose you in the end if I had to." she said then her eyes lit up. "Hey maybe we can meet him in my dreams next time he comes to me. John seemed very effected by him… " she shivered. "He had me suck John off while he had me… it was so hot." she gasped a little and moaned.

Ro shivered. "Maybe its just some guy having fun." She shrugged. I don't know if the boys would like another guy added to our relationship." She leaned down and kissed her neck.

Celes frowned a little not liking that idea at all. Being used for a little bit a sexual fun by someone not married to her or engaged to her. Her frowned deepened and shook her head. She felt something from Ramon, she knew she did. She started to walk again and thought about it and didn't realized that Harry was in front of her until she ran into his chest. She looked up at him like a scared bunny and stepped quickly away. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

Harry smiled and lifted her chin. "Its me, its okay." he said to her and looked into her eyes so she knew.

Celes relaxed a little but stayed on guard.

Roman smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Good morning Koa." She greeted.

Harry smiled down at Roman. "Morning, Ku'uipo." he said and rubbed Celes' arm. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Im okay." she moved her arm. "See all good." she said and stepped around him and started for the kitchen again.

Roman gave a frown. "She hurt her arm last night?"

Harry shook his head. "I hurt her arm last night." he said looking at the floor.

Roman frowned at him and growled. "I knew it! I knew I should have left you two here." Roman gaved a suffered noise in the back of her throat. She did enjoy her time with Lee but she knew she should have stayed home and kept them separated. She pulled on Harry's hair.

Harry hissed but didn't pull away. "She blew up at Bryce for flirting with Pansy." he said. "Er well me I guess...and then Bryce got angry and said something really nasty and Celes tried to hit her and she grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and nearly broke it. John protected her though." he said and shook his head and then groaned as John and Lee walked up on them. "You two should just beat the hell out of me now."

"I want to. Trust me, I really do." Lee growled. "One night. Thats all I asked... it wasn't even a whole night it was just a couple of hours and you couldn't stay away? Why didnt you just stay in the tank?"

Roman growled at him. "Leave him be, Lee. He is trying his best. You don't understand what its like so you can't say anything. This is new to him. And its not helping that Celes is afraid."

"Oh, so now its Celes' fault?"

"No, but if she wasn't scared, she could control him a whole hell of a lot better than now." Roman defended. "They need love. And its not helping that you aren't showing any. You could be a little supportive here."

"Supportive? Supportive?" Lee nearly yelled. "What do you want me to say? Oh good job Harry, you nearly rapped my wife and now you are terrorizing Celes. Yes, you are awesome!"

Roman slapped Lee. "Until you deal with your own anger I don't want you near me or Harry." She hissed as she tears gathered in her eyes. "You are not being fair and you are being a total asshole!"

Harry stood in stunned silence mouth slightly open trying to form words.

Celes stepped out of the room she had been standing in, listening to them. "I think that's enough." she said softly to them. "No more fighting." she said and walked up to them as her urge to turn tail and run set in. "You don't get it Lee, he needs a light and I can't do it and I don't know why. Its not his fault his demon hurt me, or… Roman. Its mine. Lets just… take some time to breath, okay?" she said to them.

Lee frowned and pushed passed them.

Roman wiped at her eyes. "I... I will fix this... I have to." She sniffed.

Celes turned to Roman and wiped her cheek and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she was starting to feel numb. The emotions connected to this whole thing were overwhelming. "I know you will." she said and kissed her forehead. "Don't be too hard on Lee he's just reacting the way he does when people are hurting you and I. Even Harry. He'll get over himself." she kissed Roman's cheeks and then looked up at Harry. "How about you two go meditate and I'll bring you breakfast?" she asked as her heart rate picked up when she tried to push her light out to him, this time trying through Roman and John.

Roman nodded. She took Harry's hand and then pulled him to her work room.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Celes. He hugged her to him and kissed her head.

Celes sagged a little in his arms and shut her eyes for a minute taking deep breaths as she calmed down. "I need to go down and talk to Lee. You want to get the kids up?" she asked him.

"Okay." He told her and rubbed her back. "You are strong. You may not feel it now but you really are. And you are important. This should show you that when you are affected, we are all affected."

Celes nodded taking comfort in John's words. "Thank you, I love you." she whispered and pulled on his shirt so he bent to kiss her.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her.

Celes gave a tiny moan still feeling the after effects of that morning and pulled away. "Go get the kids." she said and smiled and then turned and walked herself down to the kitchen where she knew Lee would be pacing. She smiled a little when he stopped to look at her. She walked over and pulled out things to make cinnamon rolls. "You know, you can be pretty thick sometimes and a little self centered." she said to him softly, no anger or malice in her words.

"Self centered? How was I self centered? I was trying to make her see that he isn't in control. He needs to be locked in a room until we figure this out." He paced again and growled.

Celes sighed and looked at him. "He doesn't need your anger, Lee, that just upsets… Bryce I think he calls her, don't you remember Damon? Harry needs love not anger and hardness. You're too busy being angry and pissed off about what happened to see that right now he needs our love. He needs yours, John's and Roman's more so now because right now I can't… he needs what light you have. The kids help too but… until we fix me he needs your love and support not your anger and malice." she said and went back to making the rolls.

Lee growled. "How? How do I do that? If you will recall I tried to get rid of Damon before he became part of the family. I see a problem and I think of ways to get rid of it."

Celes turned and wiped her hands off and walked up to him and made him stop pacing and lifted his hand to rest over her heart and then placed her over his not caring if it crossed a line because she was making a point. "Do you feel that, do you feel how our hearts beat in time with one another? Harry's does that too and all the kids, including Damon, and Damon's did that before he was apart of this family. Bryce isn't a problem, shes a child who doesn't know how to love and needs to be taught. Her heart beats in time with ours as well. You need to show her how to love because I can't and the light thing isn't so easy for Roman and John. Please, Lee stop being angry and just try to help and support. Please." she asked looking into his eyes as tears filled her eyes.

Lee wiped a stray tear. Love and support. How.. how did you love... or support something you didn't agree with? He sighed and closed his eyes. He loved Harry, he still did but he was hurt and scared. He felt like he was losing another best friend and he didn't want that. "I dont have the power Ro does to control it... the demon, I mean."

Celes smiled. "You have the power, you do. You're strong. And I'm going to teach you something. You see I think you may have a little light in you. Not anything like mine but you have just enough because when Ro was mad you kept her at bay for the most part. You did, your presence at least kept her calm most of the time. I think you can do that. I also think you know how to teach love, you taught Damon and look at him now, hes an amazing little boy. Lee…" she sighed and shut her eyes and dropped her hand. "We have to stop fighting each other over this and just come together or we are never going to figure out why I'm broken." she said. "Or how to help Harry and Bryce."

He nodded. He took in a deep breath and started to calm down. Ro fed on emotions and if gis were too gigj they would affect her. "Okay." He said. "Okay."

Celes opened her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." she said and stepped into his arms and hugged him sagging just a little against him as her emotions caught up with her and she bit her lip to stop the sob. She pulled back a little. "So whats for breakfast?" she asked trying to control her emotions.

"French toast, eggs and sausage." He told her. He looked at the stove and took a deep breath. He was gonna have to meditate before he went to see Roman and Harry.

Celes turned his head to look at her and kissed him. "Sounds really yummy." she smiled a little. "Sumo suit." she whispered.

Lee laughed. "Cheater. But you do look cute in one."

Celes giggled. "Maybe I can put one on this afternoon and knock you over a few times." she said with a wink and kissed the corners of his mouth and sighed feeling like she hadn't done that in ages.

Lee smiled and then groaned. "I was an asshole... now I owe Roman _and_ Harry." He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned again.

Celes smiled and kissed his nose. "You were, but they know how you are. And you will make it up to them. I will even help you." she said and kissed him again.

Lee nodded and sighed. "Yes. I still love you."

Celes gave a little smile and ran her fingers over his face and kissed him one more time. "I love you too." she said and stepped away. "Now, this breakfast you talked of." she said.

Lee chuckled and started in on making breakfast. He gave a little sigh as he thought back on his actions. He really wasn't good with the demon thing. Damon was a little more violent... well it was focused mostly on Ro and giving her hell... whereas this new one was focusing on Celes. He shook his head.

Celes watched him cook for a few minutes and then hummed to herself as shen started to work on the cinnamon rolls, again. The rest of this New York trip was going to be a little tense. But soon they'd all be headed back to Hogsmeade and maybe things would get better and she'd figure out why she was broken.

Roman played music as she and Georgie worked. It had been a few days and it was now a week before Christmas. They both poked and prodded at celes and then at Harry. George kept things light and tried to keep everyone laughing. A couple of times Roman snapped on Celes as they were trying to run some test. Celes kept trying to do other things or tried to rearrange Romans notes. Celes as a patient and as a test subject was terrible!

Roman tried to keep Harry and Celes separated so no more incidence would happen but it was harder than it sounded. In all actuality they both still loved each other and had a need to see each other. George had joked Harry was the Romeo to Celes' Juliet. Ro giggled about it and just wrote down in her notes that they couldn't be separated. She smiled as she left her work room and went in search to find Harry. He had a stuffed bunny to buy and some other things to buy. She walked to his office and paused as she heard giggling. She frowned and pressed her ear to the door and heard it again. She spread her magic out and found Celes curled up with Lee on the couch, torturing him with a chick flick. Roman's frowned deepened as she heard giggling again. She slightly opened the door and listened to the conversation that was going on.

Harry was leaned over Pansy trying to get a piece of paper she was holding away from him. "Come on, Pansy give me the paper. You said it was about me." he said grabbing for it again.

Pansy slid away from him with another giggled and danced across the room. "I don't think so, Chosen One. I wrote this a very long time ago and its a little embarrassing." she said waving the paper.

Harry grinned and stalked up to her and grabbed the paper and her hand and looked down at her. "Well I always though you just disliked me so this little nugget of knowledge will help me with that." he said. He was leaning close to her.

Pansy pressed her lips together and willed Harry to close the distance between them and kiss her. She smiled. "Well I don't think you should read it, Chosen one." she said softly.

Harry growled at her and took the paper from her but didn't move away and glanced down and read the paper and smiled a little as the words sunk in and Bryce fed on her need to flirt with this girl. Harry started to lean forward and Bryce ignored him pounding at her to stop this.

" _Harry."_ Roman called as she pulled away from the door and walked to their room. She waved a hand and was in a robe. _"Come and let the boss touch you."_

Harry pushed forward at Roman's words and pulled away from Pansy with an angry growl. He glared at her and then turned on his heel and left her alone in the office. He was pissed and aroused as hell. He reached out his magic and found Celes with Lee which proved to piss him off a little more. But Roman had called out to him. He felt out for her and her thoughts and made his way to their room and walked in and slammed the door shut. "I can't do this anymore."

Roman smiled as she kissed him. She pushed him onto the bed and used her magic to hold him down. "Do what?" She asked as she made sure to keep her mind blank.

"Bryce, shes attracted to Pansy." he growled. "I nearly…" he shook his head. "Roman…" he looked up at her and seized her hips as he realized what was happening and roughly pulled her closer to him as the darkness in him and Bryce started to feed on the sexual energy she was just denied.

Roman kissed him and then suddenly started sucking his life force out. She waved a hand and tied him to the bed. She ripped open his shirt and sucked more of his life force which caused him to grow weak. She growled as her own darkness pushed forward. "So, pancy is who you want?" She hissed as her eyes grew black. She clawed his stomach so that her nails dug deep into his stomach.

Bryce completely recoiled from her and tried desperately to get away. She tried using Harry's strength to push her off but it didn't work because her magic was holding them down. Harry on the other hand didn't do anything. He just let it happen, at least if the neutralized Bryce his family would be safe. " _Stop fighting it, just let her do it. You need to learn this lesson."_ he said to her when the door to the room flew open.

"Roman! Let him go!" Celes yelled from the door.

"You stay there!" She hissed coldly at Celes. She looked back down at Bryce. "You are mine." She growled. "You can have anyone else except for me and Celes." She dug her nails deeper into his stomach. "You want to see who is stronger and who is darker, then challenge me. I dare you. If you are just going to throw a tantrum then let me oblige you in punishing you. _You_ belong to me. The next time you decide to challenge me again I will not think twice in using my spirit." To prove her point she sent out her magic self to Bryce and choked her. "I want to hear you say it. Say you belong to me."

Bryce considered defying but with a growl conceded. "I belong to you." she whispered through Harry. "Okay, I belong to you. God!" she said.

Roman growled louder as she choked her more. This time when she took more of Harry's life force, it was from Bryce she took it from. The coldness of it just fueled her own darkness. "Like you mean it! I want to hear your fear, Bryce."

Bryce whimpered and struggled to get away. "I belong to you. I belong to you." she shrieked. "Please, I'm sorry. Please."

Roman gave a cold laugh and suddenly the room grew cold and the rest of her eyes went completely black. "Look at what we have here. A demon who overstepped its bounds. You taste good little demon. I think I want more." She sucked out both Harry's and Bryce's life force.

Suddenly the room filled with light and warmth and Celes walked in trendles of light around her. She pushed it forward and filled Roman with it, and Harry too. "Stop now, you got what you wanted, Baby Girl. Its time to stop this." she said and pulled on Roman's shoulder.

Harry felt clear for the first time in weeks and became aware of the situation. "Ku'uipo." he said. "Please." he struggled.

Roman got off of Harry. She was still pissed but she was able to pull back her darkness. "Heal him, Celes." She said quietly and walked out the room. She flared out her magic and found Pansy walking down one of the halls. She popped over to her and pushed her against the wall. She caged her with her arms. "You know, I saved your live once before." She whispered and cupped her cheek. Harry's blood smeared over her cheek. "If I can draw blood from Harry, and still have him as a husband, imagine what I can do to you."

Pansy whimpered. "I'm sorry... He's just nice to me. No one is nice to me here." She said eyes filling with tears.

"You know, if you opened up to people they would." Roman played with the blood on her cheek. I love your daughter as my own. I'm willing to give her mother a chance, however if you go near my husbands or my wife in a way that offends me," she focused her black eyes on Pancy. "I will put you down like a dog and make it look like accident, then I will raise your daughter as my own. This is twice I have saved your life." Roman gave her a cold smile. "Tell Diamond of this and I will haunt your dreams."

"Roman, that's enough." Celes said from a few feet away. She stood in front of Harry still glowing with light. "Let her go." She commanded her, pushing out her light. When Roman let go of Pansy she ran away. Celes walked up to Roman slowly. "Come here, Baby Girl." She opened her arms and wrapped Roman in her light.

Roman growled and then whimpered. Her darkness was enjoying terrorizing people. She pushed her darkness down and then took a step towards Celes. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and then she ran to her. She wrapped her arms around her and cried harder. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I didnt hurt you, did I? Please dont be scared of me." She cried and buried her face into her neck.

Celes soothed her and shook her head. "I'm not scared. I'm never scared. I know I'm strong enough to save you. I'm just as powerful in light as you are in dark. I balance you." She soothed and rocked a little. "It's okay now, I got you."

Roman cried until she found herself leaning on Celes and her eyes were drooping. She held Celes and felt warm and content. She wanted to stay next to her and be wrapped in her light. There was peace and love and this was exactly what Harry needed.

Harry lifted Roman when she sagged against Celes. He carried her into the group room and laid her down allowing Celes to get in the bed and watched her wrap her arms around Roman.

Celes looked up at Harry and smiled. "Lay with us Harry. Stay close to me and my light." She said.

Harry crawled into the bed and held Celes and buried his face in her hair and let himself cry.

A couple of hours passed Roman came awake with a little scream as she kicked. "Marshmallow man!" She screamed and sat up, looking around the room.

Celes giggled and sat up. "Did he get you this time?" She asked.

Harry grinned. "Sounds like it." He said resting his chin on Celes' shoulder.

Roman blushed. "Almost." She said and laid back down. She laid on her side and looked at them. She smiles as she saw that Harry was clear. Her heart did a flip as she felt like her parents were together again. Even though they weren't her parents it was still good to see them together. "Are we fixed?"

Celes beamed. "I think so." She said and giggled when Harry growled into her neck.

Harry smiled and kissed her neck. "You are so warm and cuddly." He said and kissed to her shoulder.

Celes giggled again. "I'm hungry." She said tipping her head to one side for him.

Roman gave an excited squeal. She jumped on them both and kissed them and jumped again. She turned into a kitten leopard and squeaked as she ponced on Harry. She jumped off him, ran circles on the bed and then pounced on Harry again.

Harry chuckled and scratched her ears and she purred. He sat up and lifted her with him and offered Celes his other hand. "Let's take this kitty down stairs and get some food." He said.

Celes giggled and scratched Romans ears. "Georgie will be pleased as punch to see Roree too." She giggled as they walked down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Roman ran laps around the island in her excitement. Every time she made a turn she slid on the ground and then started running again. She paused for a moment to rub against Celes feet and then pounce on Harry's feet. Then she squeak again and then run around the island again.

"Hey, what's going on." John asked and rubbed his arms. "Roman's markings are tingling like crazy!"

Roman rounded the corner and ran over John's feet.

"Oh, shit a rat!" John said as he jumped on a stool and looked around.

Celes laughed. "That's Roree!" She said to John laughing at him.

Harry scooped Roman up and held her up to John like she was Simba from the lion king. "See." He laughed.

John looked at the kitten and sighed, "You can't be doing that. I have some bad memories of being in New York." He said and took her from Harry. "So I take it Roree is excited?" He asked and moved his face so she wouldn't lick him.

Celes grinned. "That's because I am fixed." She said.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Celes and kissed her neck. "And I am good. So Ro is pleased."

"Oh! Good!" He laughed and smiled at them. "Its good to be back to normal. I've missed you... missed you both."

Roman squeaked and pressed her nose to his chest. She sniffed over his chest as if she was smelling something else there. She sniffed across his chest and picked up the scent of another animal on him. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was. She squeaked again as she continued to sniff him.

"What are you doing?" John asked as held her and kept her from climbing all over him.

"It appears as though you smell good John, you got something?" Celes asked him raising an eyebrow in mock suspicious.

Harry chuckled. "Are you hiding some chocolate under there I could help. You know I turn into a lion" he said watching Roman.

"I dont know what she would be smelling. I have nothing sweet on me. I've been with the kids." He chuckled. Then suddenly he remembered he fed the pets he got for Celes and Ro. He held Roman out at arms length. "I just remembered. I need to do something." He said and put her down on the ground. "I'll be back." He said as he left the kitchen.

Roman squeaked and ran after him.

"Hey!" Celes called and giggled when she heard a crash. She turned in Harry's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and sighed happily again his lips.

Harry pulled her to him and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up under her shirt and pulled her closer.

Roman squeaked again as she finally made it up the stairs. She ran to John's closed door. She scratched at the door and squeaked. When he didn't open the door she stood on her hind legs and scratched at his door and squeaked again. The scent was stronger. She stuck her nose under the door and sniffed again.

John opened the door freshly changed and showered and pushed Roman away with his foot. "Hey, hey now. That is my space." he said and scooped her up. "Come on you, lets go find the kids." he said and started walking towards the playroom.

Roman had tried to crawl over his shoulder to get back to the door. She squeaked and sniffed up his neck but the scent was gone. She had to get back to the door.

John chuckled and carried her into the kids playroom. "Look what I found, guys." he said holding her out.

Bree squealed. "Look, Mummy's a leopard self right now!" she exclaimed and ran over holding out her little arms for her.

"I want to be a leopard." Lana said. "We want to play with her too." She bounced on her toes as she looked up at John and the kitten that was their mum.

Bree grinned as John lowered the mum kitty into her arms and she squealed. "You're so cute, Mummy!" she exclaimed.

Roman squeaked and licked her. She sniffed her neck and squeaked again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danger asked.

"Mummys a baby snow leopard. Look Dange!" Bree squealed.

Miles shook his head. "Mum, you are causing her to make that sound that makes my ears bleed." he said to the little leopard.

Roman squeaked and then jumped into his arms. She sniffed and found the same scent that was on John was now on Miles. She sniffed over his chest and up his neck. She squeaked again.

Danger giggled. "Do you have something sweet on you?" She asked. "I think she likes your scent." She ran her hand down Roman's head and back. She giggled as her mother started to sniff her just as intently as she was sniffing Miles.

"If you have candy, I want some." Lana said.

"Danger, Miles… you need a bath. You are dirty. Look, look at all that dirt." John suddenly said picking them up. "Come on." he said to them and left Roman with Bree and Lana.

Roman gave an indignant squeak and ran to the door to follow but John had closed the door. She wanted to change back but then she wouldn't be able to smell the scent. She would have to go back to his room when he was occupied.

Lana sat down in one of Bree's strawberry chairs. "Want to play tea, mummy? Ree-ree, do you have a little hat to put on her?"

Bree nodded and held up a little hat and smiled when Roman sat down for them at the little table. "She's so cute." she squealed and placed the little hat on her head. Just then a shudder sound came from the door.

Celes giggled, she had teased Harry and came to find Roman and found them like this. She snapped a few more photos and walked into the room. "Tea time with the baby leopard?" she asked them.

Lana smiled, "Yep. Papa said Miles and Danger was dirty and needed a bath."

"They didn't look dirty." Bree pointed out.

Celes smiled and scratched Roman's chin. "Well maybe he has warrior super powers that let him see dirty we all can't." she winked at the girls and waved her hand and Bree was in a pretty dress and Lana was in a little three piece suit.

Harry shook his head. "Really, you're hiding in here?" he asked from the door.

Celes giggled. "Tonight, my Harry Potter." she sang.

Lee was walking in with a plate of cookies. "Oh... hey... I thought you three were still sleeping. Is everything okay?"

Celes looked up at him her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Everything is great, look at Harry." she said happily.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Buttercup, look at me and my awesome physique." he teased him.

Lee laughed and then threw his arms around him. "God, I missed you!"

Harry had oofed when Lee hugged him but hugged him back. "I missed me too." he said and took comfort in that.

Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman's furry little ear and then growled and playfully bit it. "Looks as though Daddy brought you two cookies." she said taking the plate from Lee's hand and setting it on the table for the girls.

The girls each took a cookie and Ro's animal institutions kicked in. She started to eat all the cookies on the plate as she stood on the table over the plate.

"Hey!" Lana said.

Celes pulled her off the table by her scruff. "Change back, you're becoming too animalistic." she said and kissed her nose.

Roman changed back and licked her lips of the cookies. "Sorry." She told the girls. "I think I may be hungrier than I thought. I'll get you some more... and a clean plate." She giggled.

Celes had a sudden idea and hopped up. "I'll get them!" she sang and scurried out of the room for more cookies and to figure out if they had time to cook picnic foods for dinner.

"I hope she brings back a lot of food." Roman said as she waved a hand and was dress in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay, we're back. Hey! Mum turned back." Danger pouted. She was dressed in fresh pajamas and her hair was still wet. "Why did you turn back?"

"That's because she was eating all the cookies." Lana told her.

"Yes! No more squealing." Miles said triumphantly.

Harry chuckled as he half listened to them in the room and half to Celes' thoughts they were going a mile a minute. She was going to turn Bree's tea party into a picnic dinner in the garden by the pool on the roof. He grinned and bumped his shoulder to Lee's. "I think Celes may want your help." he said.

" _Lee where did you put the picnic blankets?"_ Celes asked him.

"I'll be back." Lee chuckled.

Roman pulled Miles and Danger to her and looked them over trying to find clues of another animal on them. "So, what is hidden in Papa's room?"

Miles looked at her. "Why whatever do you mean, Mummy? There is nothing hidden in Papa's room… well except a very pretty necklace with a big pink…" he trailed off when John gave him a look and hunched his shoulders. "Uh… nevermind."

"Hey, no intimidating the kids." She told John. She pulled Miles onto her lap. " _Come on Miles. You can tell me. If you do, I will do everything in my power to give you anything you want."_ She told him and smiled.

"Hey now mind bribing the kids either!" John said.

"Its not bribing, its spoiling. And I'm allowed to spoil the kids if I want." She squinted up at John. "I smelt it on you. You are hiding something. I shall figure it out some how." She kissed Miles' cheek. "Just remember my offer."

Miles grinned. "I'll save it for a rainy day like I do with Dange." He said winking at her. He took Dangers hand and sat contently.

" _Dinner on the roof all of you!"_ Celes sent then all in a sing song voice.

"Food!" Roman said. She walked down the hall and stopped at Pansy's room. She pressed her ear to the door and knocked softly.

Pansy stood and walked timidly to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Pansy, its me... please open the door." Roman said gently.

"No, its the only thing protecting me from you." she said stepping away from the door. "You… you attacked me."

Roman sighed and popped into the room. "The door isn't going to protect you from me... Celes is." She said. She sat on the floor and looked up at her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Pansy had jumped up to the headboard of her bed and she watched Roman closely. She nodded. "Look, he was just being nice to me. And you're all wrapped up in whatever drama is effecting you that I feel a little left out. Look I don't have a whole lot of friends… duh right… but I don't and I was hoping to be yours. You took in Draco, and my baby… I just want… a family." she said with a shrug.

"Pansy, he wasn't himself..." She bit her lower lip. "I was trying to fix him. I'm sorry I did what I did. I... I was caught up in my dark side. Look into my eyes. They aren't black. They are yellow."

Pansy looked up at her eyes timidly and sighed a little relaxing. "I… I'd like to stay despite what happened. My daughter, she adores you and Celes… in fact she doesn't shut up about you two. You two understand her gift…" she scooted to the edge of the bed and slid off of it and looked at Roman. "Her father, that ability comes from him." she said as the sting of what happened with him hit her.

Roman smiled. "But she is actually a lot like you. I'm sure if you weren't hurt and brought up on the status of a Slytherin you would be just as fun loving as her."

Pansy smiled at Roman and pulled her knees to her chest. "I was brought up a pure blood and I broke the biggest rule. Diamond is half blood, and the minute I decided to keep her I was tossed out on my ass. I was mad, I was so mad. I was mad at everything and everyone. I took it out on you and Celes in school… I hid my pregnancy like it was something to be ashamed of." she shook her head thinking back on the baggy clothes and mean words. "I stopped being mad when Diamond was born, she was my special little gift. She changed me, for the better I think. I called her Diamond because she was my Diamond in the rough." she smiled fondly. "When I became a mother, I forgot about everything else. Its why I wanted to give the Dark Lord Harry seventh year. I was terrified for my daughters life." she shrugged again.

"That's understable. Believe me, I understand the need to protect your own child." Roman looked down at her fingers. "I'm sorry for what I did today. This past month has been stressful on us. My magic is complicated. Then to top it off John and Harry are apart of it too. You see we were born with a darkness in us and our mates have this light that helps suppress it. For some reason Harry's darkness has been out of control and Celes hasn't been able to control it. Somethings been blocking her... until now. When it comes to us we are just complicated... and I'm extremely jealous and possessive."

Pansy nodded. "Okay… well I… I can forgive you." she said softly. "I.. I'm sorry too for giving into even though I knew he was someone elses." she said.

Roman nodded, "It wasn't fair to you. If you give us a chance we would be more than happy to accept you. And the more you are around us you will understand us more. Besides if you stick around im sure we can find you a little someone to warm you up on those cold lonely nights." She smiled and wiggles her eyebrows at her.

Pansy blushed and smiled a little and looked down. She looked up at Roman again. "I sometimes feel very weird around you." she said and shook her head. "So… we are okay then?" she asked.

"Yes we are good. And dont worry about the attractiveness. Its part of my magic." she scooted closer. "Do you forgive me?"

Pansy nodded looking at her and starting to feel a little hot. She shivered and stood quickly. "Time to eat, yes?" she asked.

Roman smiled and stood, "Yes. I will talk to John for you. So you won't be uncomfortable around me."

Pansy gave her a curious look and then walked out of the room wondering how John could do that when she heard two squeals and Jude and Diamond went running past followed closely by a growling Luke and Val. She laughed and watched them chase each other around the hallway all the way to a staircase that led to the roof. She followed them and when she stepped out on the roof music was playing and Celes was dancing around the roof to the song while the three men stood transfixed watching her.

Roman smiled and brought Pansy over to the boys. "When you are done being hypnotized by Celes' dancing I would like your help." She told John.

John tore his eyes away from Celes' celtic dance to look at Roman. "With what, Ro?" he asked.

"Pansy is having trouble with her attractiveness to me. Do you think you can dim it so she can be comfortable?" She asked. "And then tell me what you are hiding in your room."

John placed a hand dramatically to his heart. "I already told you nothing, how could you think me a liar. I am hurt." he chuckled and did as Roman asked for Pansy. "All better, Pansy. Go enjoy." he said as the song changed to something with a bumping beat and Celes squealed and ran over to them.

"Dance with me!" she said to them in general.

Harry chuckled. "But we like watching you dance."

"But its no fun by myself." she pouted and turned to Roman. "Ro, dance with me please."

Roman giggled and followed her and started to dance with her. She twirled her around.

"Why do they do this to us?" Lee groaned. "One of these days we will have to get them back."

"Well I'm all for the sexy dance with you, Buttercup." Harry snorted as he watched the girls. Roman took the lead and Celes just followed and they moved like water together. He enjoyed it, a great deal. "You know all that's missing for you Lee is Celes singing the song they are dancing to." he teased.

"Oh Lord. Not cool."

"Oy! Are we eating or dancing?" George called out to them.

Celes giggled and turned to him. "Is big brother Georgie hungry?" she teased him and giggled again as the song came to an end. "Like to eat!" she sang up at him and tugged on his good ear and squealed as she skipped away from him happily and threw herself into Harry's arms and kissed him.

Harry staggered a little and kissed Celes back and laughed against her lips and then pulled back. "You're going to make me look clumsy you keep doing that."

Celes giggled. "We will be clumsy together I see not losing thing here." she said.

Lee chuckled "you two are cute and you have much needed making up to do."

"Yeah, and I have food to eat and a room to check." Roman said as she looked over the food.

"Secret rooms?" Georgie asked.

"Oh no George, my room. She seems to think Im hiding something from her. I don't see why she would ever think I'm lying to her." he said sounding hurt. He sat down on one side of one of the the four blankets set out.

Celes sat down on one side of him and Harry sat on the other side of her and everyone else took their place. "Duck in, you lot." she said.

Roman leaned over to John, "the leopards nose never lies." She told him. "You are hiding something and I will find out." She giggled and playfully nipped his shoulder.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Roman." he said.

Celes sat happily as Harry made her plate and hummed. She felt good, confident, happy. She picked a grape off of her plate as Harry added chicken to it and set it down in front of her. She kissed his cheek and dug into her food.

Throughout dinner Celes and Harry found little ways to touch and by the time dinner was ending they were pretty much in their own world. They hadnt touched in weeks and now they couldn't stop. Harry picked her up right when the meal ended and growled into her neck and carried her off as she squealed.

Once in their room, after a lot of stopping to kiss and touch more, Harry tossed Celes on the bed and laughed as she squealed and then crawled up over top of her and leaned down and kissed her and moaned as he pushed her down into the bed gently. He trailed a series of kisses down her neck and listened to the noises she made for him and smiled against her collarbone. He looked up at her and found her watching him. "What?" he asked.

Celes smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, I know its been difficult but I never stopped okay?" she asked him.

Harry smiled and leaned up and kissed her. "I know you never stopped. You wouldn't have hurt so much while I was having my problems… while Bryce was encroaching and you couldn't do anything except watch. I know you love me, and you will never stop." he said and brushed her hair back. "And I love you, despite what I did. Despite Bryce terrorizing you, which I'm sorry for. Shes young." he said and kissed down to her belly.

Celes smiled and kept running her fingers through his hair. "I know, I knew that the whole time I was afraid. I was just… blocked or something." she shook her head and sighed. Her body was warm, and Harry left tingling sensations everywhere he kissed her. "Harry…" she moaned and arched a little.

Harry chuckled and kissed to her waistline and started to push off her pants. "Yes?" he asked. He continued to go slow despite her pulling on his hair to urge him on faster. He finally pushed her pants off and found she had on panties. "You must be very cold to actually wear these." he said kissing the lace over her core.

Celes rolled back on her head and moaned and shivered. It was a sweet kind of torcher, that he didn't do very often. She watched Harry and rolled her hips. She wanted him to touch her desperately but all he did was kiss her. She felt the goosebumps rise on her legs when his lips came into contact with them. She moaned a high pitched moan and tugged on Harry's hair. "Harry…" she moaned again.

Harry chuckled and worked her panties off and looked at her taking in her half clothed body. He moaned and pushed her sweater up over her head and moaned when he found the matching lace bra. He pushed a hand up under it and flicked her nipple with his thumb and watched her arch into his hand, enjoying how she reacted to him.

Celes shivered and ran her hands down over his neck and moaned as she watched him watching her. She smiled again and pulled on the back of his neck and kissed him. She moaned as she dipped her tongue into his mouth. She was aching for him and missed him so much. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her and moaned rolling her hips against his. "Harry Potter, stop teasing me." she moaned.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand and his clothes were gone. He thrust into Celes and found home in the few seconds it took for their bodies to find each other. He moaned and trailed kisses down her chin and neck and thrust into her hard. He braced himself on the headboard above them and moaned louder as he felt Celes tightening.

Celes rolled back on her head, she felt complete again. Harry and her were okay and everything was right in the world. She moaned and kissed him and pulled her legs tighter around him and gripped his shoulders as she rolled her hips to match his pace. She gave little moaning shrieks of pleasure as her body shook hard from what he was doing to her.

Harry moaned and smiled a little as he trailed a series of hickies up Celes' neck and kissed her again. He just loved kissing her, he loved feeling her around him. He loved how she smelled and felt and everything about her. He loved her more than he could say. He buried his face in her neck and moaned with her as they got lost in one another.

Celes' screams grew in pitch at her body got closer and closer to release. She gripped his shoulders tighter and took in what he was doing. She loved him, and she wrapped him in it. She wanted him to remember that she loved him. She would always loved him no matter what. She moaned and rolled back on her head as her body tightened even more. "Harry… Harry." she gasped out and looked up at him.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "I know… just a little more… a little more my little dove." he panted and kissed her again and down to her collarbones feeling his orgasm gather in his lower back. He moaned louder and thrust harder and deeper into Celes and kissed her neck and sucked on it leaving his mark. "Celes… now… now." he panted.

Celes nodded and arched back and allowed her orgasm to wash over her. She pushed up her hips and stopped all movement as her core tightened and milked Harry for all he was worth. She shivered and moaned louder as her body shook uncontrollably.

Harry had grunted when he came in her. He moaned and kissed her neck and collapsed upon her and smiled into her neck. "I miss you." he panted.

Celes smiled and ran her fingers lightly up and down his back. "I missed you too, Harry Potter." she said and her eyes filled with tears. "So much, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." she said.

Harry leaned back and brushed tears off her cheeks. "Oh Celes, its okay. Its not your fault. We will figure what happened there okay?" he asked and tucked hair behind her ear.

Celes nodded and sighed shutting her eyes with a little yawn. "I'm tired and warm and happy." she said snuggling deeper into the bed.

Harry smiled and rolled off of her and pulled her into him and spooned her. He buried his face in her hair. "Sleep." he said in a muffled voice.

Celes yawned and pulled a blanket over them. "Hey tomorrow is Christmas eve. I think I may cook a huge holiday lunch since Lee does dinner on the day." she said tiredly.

"That sounds nice, Celes." Harry said and smiled. "Its nice when you cook. You don't do it enough." he said.

Celes smiled and shut her eyes. "Its cause Lee cooks, I like that though… I like cooking with him." she sighed. "I like doing everything with you, I get to teach you when we do." she sighed and her body grew heavy and warm. "I love you." she sighed and fell asleep.

Harry smiled. "I love you too." he whispered and followed her into sleep.

Roman kept up a light conversation throughout dinner. When Harry and Celes excused themselves she smiled. It was good to see them happy and in love. She really did feel happy for them. For her family she would do anything, just as long as they were happy. She loved Harry and celes and they deserved to be happy. They had come too far not to be happy. She sighed as she sat on the couch after bathing the kids. She pulled her knees up her chest and sighed. They were gonna have a happy Christmas. They were gonna finish shopping and then return to Hogsmeade. John thought it would be better for Evie to give birth in a place she would be more comfortable.

Lee smiled and sat on the couch next to Roman. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, great, on top of the world." She smiled.

"What about us?" Lee asked.

Roman frowned at him. "Depends, are you going to apologize?"

He smiled at her. "I will and then some." He leaned over to her and kissed her. "I will do anything and everything you want." He whispered as he uncurled her and parted her legs. He laid between her legs and kissed her flat stomach. He nuzzled his face into her belly button and felt her shiver. He looked up at her and slowly pushed her shirt up to reveal her belly button.

"I'm waiting." Roman told him. "I want to hear your words."

Lee smiled and kissed her belly button. "Roman." He kissed it again. "My dear, dear Roman." He kissed her belly button again. "Sota Mea, will you please forgive me? Will you forgive me for being a jerk? Wait, how did you say it? Ah, yes, an asshole."

Roman giggled.

Lee smiled, "Will you forgive me for being an asshole?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Lee Jordan, my husband, I love you and I do forgive you."

Lee smiled and kissed her belly button. He dipped his tongue into her belly button. He smiled when she gave a little moan. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around. He moaned against her belly and slowly slid his tongue in and out of her naval.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and lifted her body to him. She enjoyed this act between them. Yeah, he showed Harry and Celes, however when he wanted to seduce her he made time to do this. She looked down at him and shivered as she ran her fingers into his hair. His hair was getting long. It was long enough for her to braid and start his dreadlocks. She shivered and she looked into his sharp dark eyes. The same dark eyes that always seem to look into her soul.

Lee watched her yellow eyes brighten with arousal and pleasure. He moaned against her stomach again and swirled his tongue around her belly ring and pulled on it with his teeth. he dipped his tongue again and swirled it around. He heard her breath hitch and he smiled against her stomach. He wiggled his tongue quickly. He chuckled when Roman squealed and pulled on his hair. "Like that, don't you?" He gave a little growl and did it again.

"Lee..." she squealed again as she pulled his hair and shook harder. She rolled onto her head and moaned louder. She squealed again as her orgasm washed over her. She bit her lower lip and moaned as her body jerked a little more.

Lee chuckled as he popped them to their room. He waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He slowly licked down just above her core. He took in her scent and moaned as his mouth watered. He smiled and licked down the inside of her thigh. He licked to her ankle and scraped his teeth against it. He moaned as he nipped each of her toes.

"Lee..." Roman whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want something?" He asked.

"Oh!" She growled and started to kick at him. "Evil man!"

Lee laughed. "Just a little." He sucked on her big toe. He swirled his tongue around it and moaned again.

Roman giggled and wiggled her toes. "Lee. Please."

He kissed the inside of her ankle again. "Just a little taste." He growled as he kissed down his other legs. He got to her core and smiled up at her. He flicked her clit with his tongue. He gave a moan as she gave a little jump. He smiled and then pulled on her clit ring with his lips. He then covered her core with his mouth and slid his tongue into her core.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head and pulled his head into her. "God!" She shivered and squealed as she felt like thrashing around. Then suddenly it was over too quickly. She panted and whimpered. "Lee! God, please... please, please, please." She whimpered and rolled her hips. She felt her juices leak. "You are evil, and mean... and terrible... and..." she gasped and closed her eyes as she moaned.

Lee chuckled, "You liked that too." He moaned and rolled his hips against her. "God, you feel so good." He leaned his head on her shoulder and then started to pump into her. He was back home. He was back home and he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to take his time but he found that his hips didn't agree with him. He moaned against her neck.

Roman's moans took on a high note with each thrust. She slid her hands up her his rolling muscles of his back. She panted as she rolled her hips up to meet his steady thrust. "Lee... Lee... Lee. " she moaned. She moaned and kissed his shoulder. She moaned against his shoulder and dug her nails into his back. She panted as he pushed her head back and covered her mouth with his. She moaned against his mouth.

Lee growled against her mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and then sucked onto her tongue. He thrust harder into her and moaned as he felt her core tighten around him. She felt like a velvet glove that made him shiver. He panted against her lips as he thrust faster. He rolled them over and slid his hands down to her ass. He held her ass as he rocked her harder and faster on him.

Roman panted as she rocked harder. She felt her thighs tightened and her lower back started to tighten. "Lee..." she moaned as she leaned up a little and it caused her clit ring to rub against him. she squealed as she shook hard and tried to pull away.

Lee growled at her as he held her tighter and made her rock harder and faster. He rolled onto his head as his own orgasm fill his body. He felt her juices leak out of her.

"Lee!" Roman squealed as her orgasm hit her. She shook and her juices gushed out of her. She collapsed on him and shook.

Lee pumped into her a few times and moaned as he held her tighter to him. He panted as he closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt her jerk on top of him. He moaned as he he ran his fingers up her back in a caress. "I love you." He whispered.

Roman smiled and kissed his chest. She pressed her face where his heart was and smiled. She kissed it again and looked at him and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too." She said against his lips. "Very much."

"Good."

Roman giggled as she laid her head down on his chest and allowed the strong beating of his heart sooth her to sleep.

Celes awoke the next morning in the warm cocoon of Harry's arms and sighed happily as her eyes fluttered open. All was right in the world again, Harry was good, she wasn't broken and she could finally breath. The weight she had carried in her heart for the past few months seemed to have dissolved the moment that her fear of Harry's demon did. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and sighed. She giggled a little when Harry made a sleepy noise and tugged on her and pulled her closer. She leaned forward and kissed his arm and then eased out of them. She got herself out of the bed and turned and looked at him. She grinned and pulled the blanket back up over him. She kissed his nose and then tiptoed away and pulled on her teal robe. She hummed to herself as she walked to the closet. She had this idea form in the middle of the night while she slept, she wanted to sing to Lee when he came down to the kitchen to make breakfast, and then demand he allow her to cook a holiday lunch. She wanted to make duck.

Celes walked into the closet and went to the corner where she and Roman kept their costumes and selected a little green dress made of felt. It had red and white bordering on it. She pulled on knee high stockings and little shoes with bell on the curled toe. She hummed to herself as she placed the little hat on her head and then skipped out of the closet happily.

Celes skipped into the kitchen and started to put together the dessert she was going to make for the holiday lunch. She hummed her little song as she waited for Lee to wake up sure he'd be the next one. Although if he stayed in bed with Roman all day she wouldn't be surprised either.

Lee chuckled as he ran out his room.

"Lee Jordan!" Roman growled and threw a pillow at the back of his head. "Revenge is coming to you. Just you wait!"

He just laughed and tossed the pillow back to her. "I told you it was punishment." He said over his shoulder. He was dressed in black pajama pants and a white tank top. He paused when he saw Celes. "What's this?"

Celes turned and gave a little smile and squealed. "Hi, this is an elf costume. I have a song for you." she said jumping up and down a little. She was excited.

Lee chuckled, "An excited one too. What are you doing over there?"

Celes stepped out of the way so he could see the chocolate molded cups and pile of candy canes she had yet to dip into the the holiday colored chocolate. "Dessert, for the lunch I'm making." she said. She was so happy she could barely contain it. "I was going to sing a different song but I changed my mind. I have one for later too." she squealed and jumped up and down again.

"Okay, happy elf. What are we making for lunch?" He asked. and kissed the top of her head and started to take out stuff for breakfast. "And, as much as I enjoy seeing you in this sexy elf costume, you aren't going to wear it in front of the kids, are you?" he asked as he eyed her.

Celes giggled and held up her finger in a one minute gesture and waved her hand and the costume was replaced with a green dress with long sleeves. It buttoned down the front and had a belt at the waist. "I will save the wonderful costume for later." she said with a little giggle and started on her dessert again. "Oh I'm making duck, its in the oven already, there are three, and all the other yummy fixins for holiday meals. And Roman's pie of course." she said and bounced on her toes as she dipped the candy canes in chocolate.

"Hey!" Lee protested, "You are making all of the lunch? I'm can't make anything?"

Celes turned around and smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask, you can make the stuffing and the green bean casserole and anything else you think we may need." she said with a wink and picked up a candycane and stuck it in her mouth.

Lee shook his head, "I don't know why you insist on me making that green bean casserole. Most of the kids don't touch it and Ro makes sure she stays far away from it as possible." he said as he continued to papar breakfast.

"Okay… oh we can make cheesy potato casserole instead." she said brightly. "Hail will like that. Its just potatoes, cheese and corn flakes on top." she said.

Lee frowned and looked at her. "I think you should cook the lunch and don't tell me what's in it." He told her. He kissed her again.

Celes frowned a little and turned away and kept working on her dessert her little happiness high fading. She hummed a Christmas song as she dipped things into chocolate for the little chocolate cups she was making.

"What's wrong?" He asked. as he fried up the bacon and started to stuff french toast with strawberries and bananas.

Celes shook her head. "You're just really good at…" she glanced at him and shrugged. "Nevermind, I can make lunch on my own." she said.

Lee stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Talk to me. I don't want you going into your head and over thinking again." He kissed her cheek down to her neck. "I love you, but you have to keep in mind our style of cooking is different. So, tell me, whats going on?"

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "Just… you saying that… I just… was reminded that we have been playing the safe game with one another. We still talk and spend time together and I know you love me. We just… we both withdraw a little if we start flirting too much. Things are okay now, right? I mean… at least they are on their way to being okay if they aren't already." she sighed and shook her head. "I've been so distracted by all this crap with Harry… that I just …." she gave another sigh and shook her head with a little smile. "Overthinking."

"Yeah, you are overthinking." He told her. "Celes, we are good. We really are. I still have things to do with Ro, however, I haven't forgotten you. I love you Celes. I really do. As for flirting, I didn't know we were flirting right now." He chuckled. "Celes," He turned her around and pressed his forehead to hers. "Be happy for what we have. We aren't going to always have each other. I noticed when you can't have me, John, or Harry, you get to thinking that there is something wrong. That's not necessarily true." He kissed her lips. "We are good, don't worry about it. Be happy for what you have. And that elf dress was really nice. I just simply asked if you were going to change it before the kids woke up. I don't mind you bouncing around here, teasing me until then. Just know Ro is already up too." He chuckled.

Celes smiled a little and wrinkled her nose. "I thought it would be cute, because I'm so small and I'm an elf." she said and then sighed. "Okay, happy. things are good. Things are really good." she kissed his chin and with a little glint in her eyes changed herself again into the little costume and then bounced a little. "So, what cha making for breakfast?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "I may have to keep Ro out of here." He smiled and smacked her ass. "I am now making stuffed french toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs."

Celes had given a squeal when Lee has smacked her ass and she giggled and stepped up behind him looking at the half made food. "Very yummy." she said and pressed her front to his back and looked up at him. "Are you attempting to keep Roman away from me?" she asked him with mock suspicion.

"Yes, because I want to be able to slip my hand up that little dress of yours to see what you have under it."

"Mmm, it feels like she has some lacy thong." Roman said from behind Celes and her hand up her dress. She slid it up her inner thigh. "Is it green, white, or red?" She asked.

"Hey!" Lee said.

Celes shivered and pressed her forehead into Lee's back still pressed against his back and moaned. "Its candycane striped." she said. "With a little candycane charm at the front, and then it sort of connects to… other bits." she said and shut her eyes.

"Oh, that sounds very nice. Would you like someone to lick your candycane? Cause, don't count on Lee, he will only give you a little taste and then leaving you hanging."

Lee laughed, "You will have to give Ro, she is a little upset with me for last night."

"A little? oh, no, that was just straight out mean!" Roman said. "So, for retaliation, I'm taking Celes."

"No! Mine." Lee said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Celes. "Hey! Let go and get your hands from under her dress."

Celes giggled. "You know, I don't see any reason why you can't both just… share me." she said with a tiny shrug. She shivered as she felt Roman's fingers brushing along the front of the lace that attached the little piece of fabric she wore under the dress. She licked her lips and bit her lip.

"No, sharing, all mine!" Lee said and picked celes up and shook her so that Ro was forced to let Celes go. He walked around around the kitchen holding Celes as her legs dangled.

"Oh, you… I would say you suck but you haven't even done that."

"Oh, that's low, Ro." Lee chuckled.

Roman smiled, "I'll be back. It was good to see you, Celes?" she winked at her. "And I want breakfast!" She called over her shoulder to Lee. She walked down the hall and gently tapped on the door Celes and Harry shared. "Harry, are you up?" She whispered on purpose and then opened the door. She walked over to the bed and then looked over Harry. She opened one of his eyes and looked at it and then opened the other eye and looked at it.

Harry's hand shot out and he grabbed Roman's wrist and opened his eyes which were filled with laughter. "Can I help you, Ku'uipo?" he asked.

"No, just checking your eyes to make sure they normal." She giggled. She then poked him with her magic to test his reflexes.

Harry chuckled and sat up and pushed Roman playfully. "Hey, cut it out. See no Bryce its all me. Bryce is currently keeping very quiet." he said and looked at her. "So why else are you here?" he asked as he moved to get out of bed the sheet starting to fall away.

Roman turned to give him privacy. "Well, yesterday before crap hit the fan, I wanted to ask if you got the big stuffed bunny for Dang, and then ask what you got Lana."

Harry smiled and pulled on his green pajama pants and a black tank top and walked around to look at Roman. "The bunny is in my closet and I got Lana a used broom, she'll have to co-ride for a few more years but its all hers." he said.

"Oh, awesome!" Roman said and pulled out her list. and looked it over, "Good, lets see." She said as she hummed and looked over the list. "Awesome, I will have to go out and get a few last minute things. Thank you very much." She patted Harry's head and started out the room.

"Whoa hey now! Since when do you not bug me about what I got you?" he asked following her.

Roman smiled at him. "Are you going to tell me what you got me?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "Its shiney." he said to her and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, I guess I'm not." he turned when he heard a squeal from the kitchen. "Whats going on down there?" he asked.

"Oh, Celes is teasing Lee and i suspect that Lee is doing a little touching." Suddenly Roman's eyes lit up. She turned to Harry and then pulled him into her work room and closed the door behind them. She leaned against the door and locked it. "I suddenly came up with a very good idea of how to get you to tell me what you got me." She gave him a smile.

"Really now?" Harry asked intrigued. "How so?"

Roman smiled bigger. "Drop your pants, Harry J. Potter."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?" he asked and looked down at her. "Why?"

"Oh, because, Mama Ro wants a taste." She said as she stood in front of him. "Don't you want me to taste you?" She smiled and moaned. "Oh, that would be so good." she brushed her hand over his crotch.

Harry moaned as he felt his shaft twitch as it hardened at the idea. "I… yes." he said and hooked his thumbs into his pants and push them down for her. "This is going to get me to tell you what I got huh?" he asked with a heated look.

"Oh, yes." She said as she dropped to her knees. She licked the tip of him and moaned. She giggled as she licked up the underside of his shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip of him and then swallowed him. She moaned against him and then bobbed her head.

Harry moaned and dropped his head back against the door and buried his hands in her hair. He pumped into her mouth and then looked down and watched her and moaned again. "Roman… what the hell?" he asked and growled a little tightening his hands in her hair.

She moaned as she sucked him harder and then used her teeth to scrapped against him. She let him slip out with a pop and tickled the tip of his shaft with her tongue. "What's wrong, Koa?" She smiled up at him as she used her hand to continue stimulating him. "Is, this something you don't want?" she kissed the tip of his shaft and flicked her tongue at the tip. "I can stop."

"No!" Harry moaned and twitched. "God… please keep going." he moaned. He thrust his hips a bit and moaned at the warmness of her hand around him as his shaft and legs began to tingle.

She smiled up at him. "What did you get me for Christmas?" she asked.

Harry growled. "You… evil… little nymph." he said and moaned. "Roman…" he said in warning.

"Well, the way I see it, I can stop and you can go into the kitchen and take Celes. Or you can tell me, and finish here and now. You may even, get to touch me too, if that is what you would like." She winked up at him and licked the tip of him.

Harry looked down at her and moaned and then dropped his head back onto the door. "Why do I get the feeling that this is all some ploy to get back at Lee and do recon on your gift?" he asked and pressed his hips out a bit.

Roman smiled, "That is because you know my mind." She giggled and swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft. "So, what's it going to be, Koa?"

Harry monaed again and gave a painful look. "Either way you win." he pointed out and then smiled a little as he projected his magic self to run his hands up her inner thighs. "I could tell you, I could even show you. Its very shiny Ro."

Roman moaned as licked his tip again. Then she let him go of him and pulled his pants up. "I think you have made your choice." She giggled. "I do like shiny."

Harry groaned and then lifted Roman by her hair and kissed her with a growl. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you have it early." he said and then pulled up his pants and kissed her again with a moan pressed her pelvis into his so his shaft rubbed her core a little.

She gave a moan. It felt so good to have Harry back. "I think if I'm good, I better get some Christmas nookie."

Harry chuckled. "Do you? Well I don't think you'll hear a no from me." he said and kissed her again and lifted her up. "Come on, lets go see if you can get Lee back for whatever it is he did this morning." he said.

Roman giggled, "You, are going to take Celes, yes?"

Harry chuckled. "I was thinking about it. But she has plans for today and may not encourage the interruption." he said as he walked them down the stairs.

"Yes you can. Just take her after breakfast… or now and then let her come back and do what she has to do. It don't have to be a long day thing… of course, that would be nice." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "You know I think once we get back to London the five of us should lock ourselves in the group room for a day." he said and set her down at he stepped into the kitchen. When he saw Celes his mouth fell open just a bit. He watched as Celes skipped away from Lee wagging her finger at him.

Lee growled, "Celes, woman, if you don't get back over here…" He warned.

"You still gonna try and wait or you want to take her now and take care of the little problem you have in your pants?" Roman whispered.

"You'll do what, Chocolate Dad…" she trailed off when her voice cut off and giggled silently.

"Now is good." he said growled a little. "But you so started this… oh, I will get you and have you later, Roman." he said and stepped right in Celes' way when she skipped past. "You little dove are coming with me." he said lifting her up.

"Hey! That… she is… mine!" Lee complained.

"You can take that up with your little wife here, whom decided to sexually attack me and then not finish." he said as he hoisted Celes onto his shoulder.

Celes kicked her legs. "Hey! I was playing with Lee!" she giggled.

Lee looked at Roma, "You little brat!" he growled.

"Yes, yes I am." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now cook breakfast!"

"Yeah, Buttercup, cook breakfast. I will bring Celes back soon." he said carrying her towards the stairs.

Celes kicked her legs more and tried to wiggle away. "Wait! No! The ducks need to be basted!" she said trying to get down and not succeeding.

Harry smacked Celes' ass. "Lee can do that, right?" he asked laughing when Celes squealed.

"oh, you don't want to ask Lee to basted. He may only add a little to tease it." Roman said. "But I'll make sure it gets basted. Oh, good morning Pansy." She greeted.

Pansy smiled with a little blush. "Good Morning, Roman." she said and looked at Harry and Celes and smiled at them. "Don't you look cute Celes."

Celes grinned. "Thank you Pansy, if I was standing you'd say sexy." she said and then Harry started off again and she squealed. "Don't let my ducks dry out." she was heard calling out to them.

" _I_ won't." Roman said.

"I'll do it." Lee frowned.

"Oh, no, I am _personally_ watching Celes' ducks." Roman said as she hopped off the stool and opened the oven. "You can't tease them with a little taste."

Lee shook his head. "I said it was punishment."

"And it shouldn't have been punishment, when the one that is supposed to be making things up is supposed to do things properly." she said. "Breakfast, now."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Morning, Pansy."

Pansy smiled at him. "Morning, Lee. You two seem bantorie." she looked at Roman and blushed again and shifted finding what John did not helping. "So, whats for breakfast. We won't see Diamond for a bit she's developed a habit of sleeping late from Luke and Jude."

"That's because Ro sleeps in. Same with Fred Weasley. And Luke is very much like them.." He chuckled. "Always getting into trouble. Which, Roman encourages."

"Hey! It brings out the creativeness of him." Roman smiled.

"I'm making stuffed french toast, eggs, and bacon." Lee told Pansy.

Pansy smiled big. "That sounds very good." she said. "You've become quite the cook, Lee Jordan." she said with a wink and looked around the kitchen. "Could uh… I have some tea?" she asked.

"Sure, what kind?" Roman asked as she set the kettle on the fire.

"Roman taught me to cook, then I've been studying the recipe books and changed things around that taste good… and fit our diets." Lee told her.

"Earl grey with cream." Pansy said and nodded at Lee. "I can't boil water without setting the stove on fire. Poor Diamond lived on just take out and ramen." she laughed. "I think that's part of why she likes to be here. She gets real home cooked food. Although she says the baked good are just as good." she said happily. She watched Roman out of the corner of her eye trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"You know, if you want, I can teach you to cook." Lee told her. "It will be simple things but still good."

Pansy straightened a little. "Really? Oh that would be just… that would be great." she said.

"Good, so its decided, after Christmas, you will stay with us in Hogsmeade." Lee told her.

"Oh, yay!" Roman said as she adjusted her pajama pants. "We can celebrate new years, and McPotter, oh, my birthday." She sang. "Its in February."

Pansy smiled as she watched Roman a small blush in her cheeks. "I would like that." she said softly. She had just gotten the promotion but what she didn't say is it hadn't come soon enough and she was being evicted. It would solve a lot of problems to move in with them. "Thank you for inviting me to stay." she said and looked into Roman's eyes a minute and then down at her hands.

"Oh, good!" Roman fixed her tea and then set it down in front of Pansy. "We enjoy having people over. Besides, Di and Draco will be there for a while. The kids enjoy playing with each other. Can't separate them worth anything." She smiled.

Pansy smiled and grabbed the mug and her fingers brushed Roman's and she blushed and looked down at her tea.

Celes came running in and grinned. "Did they get taken care of?" she asked.

Harry ran in after her pulling his tank top back on. "Hey! I wasn't done teasing you yet." he said as he grabbed for Celes and she skirted away and ducked down and pushed herself between Lee's legs and sat there between them with a giggle. "Can't get me now." she stuck her tongue out.

Harry growled and shook his head and sat down chuckling. "Hey Pansy, you feeling alright. You're a little flushed." he said.

Pansy looked at Harry embarrassed. "Uh… I'm fine." she said. "Just a little warm."

"I took care of your ducks." Roman told Celes. She waved a hand and a magazine appeared. "So, this year, are we going to Comic Con?" She asked as she flipped the page to what she was going to get John. She already had a plan but it would be better if they were going to Comic con.

Celes looked out from between Lee's legs. "Yes we are! I am going to dress up and everything, I can't wait to meet the Doctor!" she squealed.

Harry chuckled. "Celes and John are going to have a field day." he said.

"I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it too!" Roman smiled. "I may not know a whole hell of a lot but its still going to be enjoyable."

Lee smiled. "I know I will, especially if you are dressing up." he said as he rocked Celes.

"Wouldnt it be fun if we all went at Lanterns. You know, like Harry could be a green one and I could be a Love lantern and Ro could be the red one… John could be a blue one… Lee could be a white lantern." she said as she let her shoulders bump lightly on the insides of Lee's knees.

"Hey, hey!" Lee said as he rocked side to side, rocking her with him. "Cut that out. And I'm not wearing costume, however, I do want to see Celes dressed up as one of those cat woman. You know the one with the school uniform with the short skirt, tail and ears."

"Oh, yes!" Roman said. "Like a kitsune!"

Celes giggled. "I could do that." she looked up at Lee. "You're not going to wear a costume, but it Comic Con Lee! Oh! You could be Micky Smith!" she said clapping her hands happily.

Harry chuckled. "I think we may get forced into wearing costumes." he said.

"Costumes for what?" John asked as he walked in with Miles and Danger.

Celes smiled and changed her clothes but stayed where she was.

"Comic con." Lee said. "Celes wants us to dress up. And if I'm going to be Micky Smith Then Harry should be Rory Pond… or Rory McTaggart." he smiled.

Roman giggled. She wiggled her fingers as she opened her arms out to Miles. "Come here, Miles."

Miles kissed Danger's cheek without a thought and then walked over and smiled up at Roman.

"Oh? So what does that make me? And if we go with the Doctor Who theme shouldnt Celes be Amy Pond and Ro be like Martha Jones… I mean if Lee is going to be Micky and all." John suggested.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Roman said as she picked Miles up and sat him on her lap. "I am no Martha Jones. I don't fall in love with someone that don't love me. If anyone, I am River Song."

Lee chuckled, "I only said Harry should be Rory Pond is because one of Roman's nicknames is Roree and lets face it, when dealing with Roman, you are going to take on her last name."

Harry frowned for a minute and then nodded with a laugh. "Yeah I suppose I would, Harry McTaggert." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Well if Roman is River then one of you boys have to be Eleven." she said. "I could be Rose, or Amy… although I've always been partial to Romana first regeneration myself." she smiled to herself and leaned against one of Lee's legs.

"Either way, I'm not dressing up." Lee said. "If you are going to stay there, step on my legs, I have start making these French Toast."

Celes looked up at him and then crawled out from between his legs and stood up. She was wearing the green dress from earlier. She kissed his cheek and hummed a christmas song and went over and sat up in between Harry and John. "You could wear a superhero shirt, like Sheldon Cooper does."

Lee chuckled as he started to make the french toast. "Must I wear some kind of comic… thing?"

Roman giggled, "You'll be the only one out of place. But It's okay. I haven't even decided what I would like to wear." she looked up at John and the rest of the boys. " _You know, I always fantasized about the Tenth Doctor taking me on the side of the TARDIS._ "

John chuckled and got up and got some coffee. " _I am not skinny enough to be Ten, but Harry might be."_ he sent her and them.

Harry snorted but then thought about it and shrugged. " _We could see about that."_

" _Hey, I don't care what the size is. You don't see me as a petite blond. So it don't matter… just as long long as the guys is dressed as Ten."_ Roman said. She smiled and rubbed Miles' head. " _So, about this shiny pink thing that is in Papa's room."_ She told him.

Miles smiled. " _What are you going to give me if I say, and it has to be for Danger too cause she knows too."_ he sent her and shut his eyes.

Celes saw the conversation she wasn't apart of happening and sighed. She hopped off the stool and checked the ducks and bounced on her toes happily.

Roman smiled, " _Miles, I can give you anything you and Danger want… like maybe a room of your own to call you own. You and Danger can share this room and decorate it as a little home… a hidden room?"_

Miles really liked the sound of that. He looked at Danger. " _Mum just told me if we tell her what Papa got her for Christmas that she would let us have our own room. Hidden away, like a little home."_ he sent her.

Danger perked her up. She sent him a gasp. " _Oh… this is… Oh, I would love that. I really would love that but, how… Oh, yes! I say tell her!... Unless Papa has something to counter that offer."_

" _Well ask him."_ Miles said and nudged her with his magic.

Danger smiled and sat on John's lap. " _So, mum has made an offer that Miles and I really want, however, we will have to tell her what you got her for Christmas. Do you have an offer to counter it?"_ she smiled up at him as she kicked her legs, enjoying this game.

John looked down at Danger and then glared across at Roman. " _Mind brider."_ he accused her.

Roman smiled brightly at him. " _It was either that or the smell that picked up on you, Danger, and Miles. I had tried to go into your room but not only did you hide what you have, you cloaked the smell and the sound… if there was a sound. So… pay back."_ she giggled. " _Its not bribery, its spoiling my children."_

John blew out a sigh and looked down at Danger. " _Um… okay what do you want? I can get you just about anything."_ he sent Danger.

" _Well, it has to be something I can share with Miles."_ She told him.

John thought on it furrowing his brow and looked at Miles and then down at Danger and sighed. " _I could maybe allow the two of you to have a bed to share in my room. I make you sleep on either side of me I would stop and give you your own bed."_ he said to her with a shrug.

" _He said he can give us our own bed in his room. So we can share that when we decided to spend the night in his room."_ Danger told Miles.

Miles thought about it, that would be nice. It was hard to sleep with Papa as he got older because Papa kept him separated from his Danger. " _That's good too, but if we have a whole room… but we like sleeping with Papa… this is tough."_ he said. " _You decide Shar and I will go with whatever you say."_

Danger chewed on her lower lip. " _I_ really _want that room. And… well, we are kind of getting too old to be sleeping with Papa, too."_ She shrugged.

Miles took that into consideration. " _You have a point."_ he said and looked at Danger, he just looked into her eyes and suddenly he was smiling. " _We want the room don't we?_ " he sent to her as his smile became a grin.

Danger nodded. " _We do. We really, really do."_ She giggled.

" _Mum, Danger and I have decided that we like your offer better."_ Miles sent her including Danger and John in the response.

" _Oh, good! So, tell me, and I'll get that thing for you and I'll even help you decorate it."_ Roman said with a bright smile.

John grumbled. " _You are spoiling the surprise of Christmas."_ he sent and actually gave a little pout.

"Oh, look!" She squealed. "John is actually pouting." She set Miles down and walked over to John and kissed his pouting lips. "So cute!"

"We are not talking. We are not talking or kissing right now Roman." he said still pouting and lifted her a little and set her away from him.

"What just happened?" Celes asked confused.

"I won, that's all." Roman said. She kissed him again. "Come on, kids. Lets talk more." She teased. " _I'll still give you kids the room but don't tell me what papa got me. It just good to know that I can still pick on your papa."_ She giggled and took Miles and Danger by the hand and walked out the kitchen with them.

John groaned and dropped his head to the island surface. "Sometimes I want to choke her." he growled.

"That won't solve anything because if I know Roman she will find a way to win that too." Celes pointed out.

"I tend to agree with the wife here." Harry said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah." He chuckled. "I think she would also laugh with the classic school yard niner-niner."

John looked at them and groaned. "She is not fair. Not fair at all." he said.

Celes giggled. "She's very good at taking shortcuts." she said and started to hum 'We need a little Christmas' as she went over and started to cut up things for stuffing.

"You know, you can always try and get her back." Lee said as she scrambled eggs.

John smiled. "Oh yes, I know. But I have a feeling I'll have to draw on Kama… he tends to be able to make her a bit speechless. What with all the one handed removing of clothing and ability to remove a piece of clothing in one move." he said.

"Tricks I would like to learn more of, oh wise sex god." Harry teased and laughed.

Lee chuckled. " _Hey, you kids, come and eat some breakfast."_ He called the kids and Roman. "Yeah, I think I may need to have to join that class too."

Celes turned a little. "We could always have another class." she winked at the boys. "A tutorial like… the hot spots one." she shivered a little.

Harry chuckled. "That was fun." he said.

John shrugged. "We will have to keep dressing and undressing Roman… or Roman and Celes." he said.

Lee chuckled. "That sounds nice. Now, change the subject." he said.

"What are we having?" Rain asked as she came in and crawled onto the stool on one side of Pancy as James sat with her.

"French toast, eggs, and bacon." Lee told her.

"Oh that sounds good." James said and wrapped his arms around Rain and rested his chin on her shoulder and lightly blew on her neck absently still half asleep.

"Sugar! ITS CHRISTMAS! I get sugar!" Albus yelled running into the kitchen at full speed. He skidded to a stop and ran into the back of Celes' legs. "Sorry Mama."

Celes shook her head. "Be careful."

"I want sugar!" Cello cried and ran into Albus, who ran into Celes again. "Sorry, mama."

Celes' knees buckled and grabbed the counter to stay standing but banged her knees still. "Bloody…" she stopped mid curse and hissed.

"Oh, I want to hear mama finish that sentence." Luke chuckled.

"Sorry Mama" Albus said again and hugged her legs and then went over to sit down.

Celes shook her head at Luke. "Lucas, you are a bad influence." she said rubbing her knees with a little whimper.

Harry sighed and pulled Albus up into his lap and winced. "You okay?" he asked Celes.

"Fine." she said and limped over to a chair and sat down.

Lee put a ice into a pack and gave it to her. "No more running into the kitchen." he told the kids.

Albus saluted. "Whatever you say Mr. Daddy." he said.

Celes took the ice back and pressed it to her knees and sighed.

Lark walked into the kitchen alone. "Evie said she isn't feeling well, so she stayed in bed." he said looking worried.

John nodded, "It's okay." he told him. "She will be okay. You can give her a plate of something light to eat, okay?"

Lark nodded. "Okay, sounds good." he said and smiled at Lee. "So something light, there Daddy-man." he said.

"Daddy-man?" Lee asked. "Daddy-o sounds better… then again Damon was the one that started that. But I got it. Here, eat first." he set down a plate and started to pass around plates.

Lark frowned and shook his head. "I want to eat with her." he said. "Um, please?" he added.

Celes pulled on Lark's hand. "Relax, Alaric, its all going to be okay." she said and hugged his arm to her.

Lark looked down at his mother and felt better. "Thanks Mama." he said. "I could eat first I guess. Evie is still sleeping. She had a restless night."

John nodded as he took in the information. He could feel her body getting ready to give birth. "Mama and I will keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

Roman walked in with Lana, Bree, and Brax. "I found some sleepy bump and two bumps playing quietly." she giggled.

Bree shuffled up to Lee and smiled tiredly. "Morning, Daddy." she said.

"Good morning, Bree." He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Time to eat." He sat her down in a stool next to Brax.

Roman smiled and sat a Lana down on the other side of Bree and next to Harry.

Lana gave a groan as her head lolled back.

Harry pulled Lana close. "Lean on me Spicy Ramen." he said to her.

Bree giggled. "Why do you call her that, Dad?" she asked.

Celes giggled but didn't say a word.

"That's a very long story. But mostly it has to do with what Mum liked when she was pregnant with Lana." Harry said.

Bree nodded and looked at Celes. "What did you like while you were pregnant with me?" she asked.

Celes thought about it and looked at Lee. "I don't… think it was one thing was it?" she asked.

"Nope. But you were really intuned with Roman. You knew when she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep until she did. Oh, and you had to eat at that time too because could feel her too. You know that makes a whole lot of sense now." Lee said.

Celes nodded. "It does, and you liked having attention. Your daddy and I would try to take a nap and you'd just start kicking him." she said.

Bree giggled. "I like being the center of everything. " she sang to them all. "As long as I have my La-La and Braxy!" she added and looped her arms around both of them.

Brax yawned and smiled. "I like it too." he said and hugged Bree and then poked Lana.

She grumbled as she leaned on Bree.

Lee smiled and set a plate in front of her. "Come on, eat your warm, strawberry and banana stuffed french toast. I'll let you add as much syrup on it."

"Hey! What about me?" Luke said.

"Hey yeah!" Albie also wanted more syrup.

" _They will revolt."_ Harry sent to Lee with a chuckle.

"I hear grandbabies in here!" Came Molly's voice and then she walked into the kitchen with Arthur following close behind and a tall older looking red head behind them.

"Grandma Molly!" James said waving happily.

Celes grinned from ear to ear and greeted her parents and then punched Charlie in the arm. "You stay away for too long." she said.

Charlie chuckled. "Being a dragon keeper is hard work." he said.

Roman perked up. "Why didn't you say you were going to be here? Hey, since you are here does this mean for Christmas I get a dragon egg?"

Charlie laughed. "YOu read my mind." he said pulling a small one out of his bag. "Its petrified though. As far as we can tell it never hatched." he said. He handed the red and orange stone egg to Roman. "Happy Christmas, and I'm only here till boxing day. Then back to Romanian." he said and looked around the kitchen. "Your family is huge these days."

Roman giggled as she held the egg and pressed her ear to it. "I shall check this egg and then bring it to life! Pele shall be pleased to have an egg to hatch." She squealed excitedly and jumped of her stool she gave Charlie a quick hug and ran off.

Lee groaned. "Really? How are we gonna compete with that?"

"Its dormant." Charlie shrugged and turned when he heard his mother give a little sob. "Oh no." he said. "Mum, its Luke." he said.

Molly wiped her cheeks. "I know my own grandson." she said and walked up to him and hugged him. "You look so much like your dad." she said.

Luke smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, grand." he told her. He rubbed her back and pressed his face into her neck. "I even get into trouble like Dad and Uncle Georgie."

Molly smiled and pulled back. "You need to come back to the Burrow." she looked around. "All of you do. The house is very empty without you all coming and going." she said.

Arthur chuckled. "Now Molly, we talked about this."

"Oh hush." Molly chied at him.

Arthur just chuckled and walked over to Pansy. "Awe Parkinson, hello." he said.

"Hello sir." she said brightly and then glanced at Charlie and gave a shy smile.

"Charlie Weasley." he said holding his hand out.

"Pansy Parkinson." she said taking his hand and staring into his eyes captivated.

"Are you all hungry? I have just finished cooking." Lee offered.

"Juice!" Lana said coming awake as she ate her french toast which was nearly swiming in strawberry syrup.

Breakfast carried on in a great fashion with family around the island. Celes continued to work on her holiday lunch and hummed to herself as she did so. She was so happy, her family was together and everything was right in the world. After breakfast the kids scattered out across the penthouse and Molly and Arthur went with them. Celes watched Lee and Roman flirt and then eventually run off no doubt so Roman could tease him more, or he could tease her more. She hummed and finished her prep tasks and washed her hands and went and played with the kids until it was time to finish lunch.

At lunch time the kitchen was a buzz with people and cooking. Celes had changed and now wore a Weasley sweater, hers were always blue with a big C on the front and a pair of comfortable faded jeans. She didn't wear shoes. Her hair was back in a high ponytail a lot of it tumbling over her shoulders. She hummed as she finished the final steps for lunch.

Harry walked in in his green Weasley sweater and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Celes from behind. "Hey, almost done?" he asked.

"Almost." she said and sighed enjoying being wrapped in Harry's arms.

"You good?" he asked and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and smiled. "I'm great, everything is just… perfect right now." she sighed and shut her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Good." he said and kissed her neck again.

Celes tipped her head and moaned. "Harry you have to stop kissing my neck." she said softly.

Harry growled a little and kissed down to her shoulder pushing the sweater down a little. "You taste good." he said and licked her shoulder.

Celes shivered. "You are a bad boy." she said and moaned again.

"Mama! Can you make… oh sorry." Lark said.

"No, no. Its okay. You need me to make Evie lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah… please." he said.

"Did she sleep a little more?" she asked and kissed Harry on the neck and then started to put together something light for Evie.

"A little but she says her back hurts, so I've been rubbing it." he said.

"Good boy." Celes said.

Lee walked out freshly showered and dressed. "Smells good in here." He smiled and kissed Celes.

Roman ran into the kitchen wearing jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and black and white sneakers. "Smells so good in here." She said as she quickly made a plate. She needed to go a crafts store to pick up a few things to finish her gifts. "So good." She said. She had placed the egg in the tank without shrinking it so that it would be normal size when she entered the terrarium. Pele told her the egg was cooling off its why it was hardening. She gave it to Pele to revive it back to life. They were so excited for the egg, and to see what kind of drag it would be. Oh, Charlie was gonna be shocked that she brought it back to life. She gave a little squealed with excitement. After she was done eating she pulled on her sweatshirt and tucked her hair inside her shirt to keep warm. "Okay, I'll be back. I have to pick up a few things." She said as she stuffed her wallet on the inside of her shirt and bra.

"Wait, where you going?" Lee asked.

"No place." Roman called.

"You need a buddy."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Besides you of all people need a buddy so you don't get into trouble."

"What, I don't get into trouble."

Harry chuckled and pulled on shoes. "I will go with you, if that's alright?" he asked her and Celes.

Celes smiled. "I'm good." she said with a wink.

"No. You stay. I will take Pansy. I already have her gift." She smiled and then frowned as she saw she was engaged in a conversation with Charlie. "Never mind, come on Harry but when I disappear dont freak out. I have to pick up your gift... of course I did have them wrap it so maybe it will be okay. Never mind, lets go." She smiled up at him.

Harry chuckled and kissed Celes' cheek and then offered his hand to Roman. "Lets go, Sweetbottom." he said leading the way out of the house.

Roman smiled at him and giggled. "You are gonna love your gift. I just know you're gonna love it." She told him and clasped her heads together. "Oh, guess what?"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What?" he asked.

She stepped closer to him. "The dragon lives." She whispered and then squealed as she bounced excitedly.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Oh that is just… that awesome." He said and picked her up and spun her around. "Charlie so, so outdid us." he shook his head.

"Yes! I know he didn't mean to but he did. Oh, Pele and I are so excited. She is gonna keep it in her Volcano to warm up until it hatches. She said the egg was cooling off, thats why it was so hard and losing its color. Its a good thing he came when he did. Or it wouldn't have survived the winter."

"That will be awesome… Lee is going to flip out." he said setting her down and taking her hand again. "Lead us on Ku'uipo." he said.

Roman smiled and led them to a crafts store where she pick up a few things and then went to the crowded department store to pick up Harry's gift which was already wrapped. They stood in line and waited. "So… what did you get me?" She giggled.

Harry smiled down at her. "That is a surprise, my little Ku'uipo." he said to her and nudged her shoulder.

Roman giggled, "You can still tell me and I can act surprised." She smiled brightly up at him.

"Oh I know, but I think that its going to be a real surprise there Ro." he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in their standard fashion.

Roman laughed. "I look forward to it. "Oh, Celes and John are going to love what I made for them. But I'm not finished, its why I had to go to the crafts store." She smiled and nodded as she thought about it. She had finished Celes' gift she just needed to finish John's.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Celes turned to John and Lee who were sitting at the island and smiled. "You know what? We need mistletoe." she said and her accent thickened with the world 'mistletoe'. She used Hi'iaka's power to make some grow randomly in the doorways around the house and started to hum her Christmas song again.

Lee shook his head. "Mistletoe… I feel mixed about mistletoe. its one of those things that tells you that you have to kiss someone weather you want to or not." he told John. "And when you don't kiss that person, sometimes their feeling get hurt… or overthink."

John shook his head and smiled. "I never liked it because I was always the one girls sort of didn't want to be kissed by." he said.

Celes turned and looked at Lee. "Well, one wouldn't over think if you played the I'm not going to kiss you game… unless its not appropriate…. like if you got stuck under the mistletoe with Pansy or something." she said eyes darkening a little. It wasn't really Pansy it was any woman that wasn't Roman.

"Hey, You were putting up your mistletoe. No eavesdropping on conversation." Lee growled playfully at her.

Celes giggled and stepped over to him and made a sprig grow right over them. "So… because you me and John are under the mistletoe together does that mean we all kiss?" she asked him.

"I could definitely use some sweet Lee Kisses." John chuckled.

Lee laughed, "Sorry, my sweet kisses are reserved for Harry now." He sighed and stepped away from them. "Its all about you two." He chuckled.

Celes shook her head. "You are a Bah hum bug, Lee." she pouted and then looked up at John. "I'll kiss you under the mistletoe every time. And not under the mistletoe… you know… a girl…"

John leaned over and kissed her. "Sometimes you speak too much. I just want to kiss you." He chuckled and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed and kissed him back. She pulled back and kissed his nose. "You are addicting." she said softly. "So hows Evie's labor progressing?" she asked him.

John nodded as he held her close to him. "I think we may need to do gift exchange tonight. I think we may have a Christmas grandbaby."

Celes squealed. "Oh my baby is going to be a daddy. I'm so friggen excited." she said and kissed John again. "And I get to be a hot Grandma." she giggled.

John chuckled and kissed her. "Okay, you squeaky person. Don't tell the whole house. I don't want Evie to be nervous about it. Lark is a walking nervous wreck."

Celes smiled at him. "I'm very good at helping with the giving birth thing I'd like to point out that I managed to coach Roman while in labor myself." she said.

"And you will be the one I want with me with her." he poked her nose. "Silly girl, how am I going to do this without you?"

Celes smiled and felt her heart fill with love. "You are simply a wonderful man, John, how did we get so lucky to have you. How did that happen?" she asked and kissed him again.

John chuckled, "I ask myself that about all of you guys."

Lee smiled and shook his head. It made perfect sense why John would want Celes in the room to help deliver the baby. She was healer. But the little things needed to be confirmed with her. It made her feel good. "Silly." He chuckled. "If you will excuse me, I need to collect my gifts, then."

Celes sighed a little and pulled away. She smiled. "Well I will be there." she said. "I have to go gather my gifts as well." She kissed John and then wiggled out of his arms and went to get her gifts out of the back of the closet.

"We're home!" Roman called and squealed as she ran from the foyer and up the stairs. "Harry, you can't have it now!" she screamed as she ran down the hall.

"But its mine." he said and followed her.

"No its not! Not until I give it to you. Until then its the property of me." She laughed and ran into her work room and slammed the door.

Lee poked his head out of his room. He smiled at Harry, "She teasing you again?"

Harry growled and then chuckled. "A little bit yeah, but I'm teasing her too." he said.

Lee smiled, "John said we should exchange gifts tonight, so you might want to get your gifts ready."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do it tonight?" he asked.

"Because we are going to be grandparent by tomorrow." Celes said walking up with a pile of gifts in her arms. She was a little weighed down by the bottom box which was large.

Lee quickly walked over to her and picked it up out of her hand with ease. "Celes… what's in this thing?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "That is yours, and you will know soon." she said.

Lee shook his head, "I don't know about you sometimes. Getting big things… oh, I should get you wont of those red wagons so you can load everything on it and pull it… no, no. You will most likely get something heavy enough so that you can't pull it." He shook his head.

"Its not that heavy… Okay maybe it is. She shrugged and giggled.

Later that night, once the kids were in bed, Harry and Roman put out the gifts that were from 'Santa' and then sat around. "So, I was thinking we should give Harry our gifts first." John said as he sat down on the couch. "Since us three collaborated to get his."

"Don't you go anywhere, Charlie, Pansy, we got you something too!" Roman told them. "Its from all of us."

Harry smiled. "Okay, so what did we get me?" he asked sitting back. "I mean Tony sent me this great Quidditch stats over the years book." he chuckled. "My Number One fan knows me well."

"Oh, you see, I should have put my name on the bigger one." Lee grouched.

Roman shook her head, "Hey, what you got him he will _need_." She gave Harry the big box and smiled as she set two smaller boxes in front of him.

Harry sat forward and looked at the boxes. "Which one first?" he asked.

"Either one." John said.

Harry ripped into the bigger box first. "What did you guys get me?" he asked.

Roman smiled brightly as he pulled out the heavy dark trench coat. "It will keep you warm, and dry."

"This is great!" he said and looked at the coat. "I like it." he picked up the next box and ripped into it next.

"That one is from me." Lee said as he held up the polished wooden pipe with the Gryffindor lion on one side and an H on the other side.

"Very nice, very posh. It will look nice in my office." he said to Lee looking at the pipe. He picked up the next box and ripped into it.

John smiled. "Ro and I would on it. Its a magnifying glass that will pick up every magic used. Hawaiian, British, native… we had to find a big as book and add everything in it. Lot of hard work. And for Muggles it will pick up the tiniest of details so you won't miss anything." he told him.

"That's brilliant. Thanks!" Harry said and looked at it and through it and chuckled as he watched the magic swirl around the room.

"See, told ya." Roman told Lee. "He needed the pipe so he looks more like a PI. it bring everything together."

"Yeah, well, the Quidditch thing is cooler." he grumbled.

"Awe Lee, I like what you got me." Harry said and pushed his shoulder.

"Well we were all on the same thought length." Celes pushed a long box to Harry.

Harry opened it and smiled, he pulled out a long wool peacoat and a little Sherlock style hat. "This will go nicely with the pipe." he said. "See the pipe was a good choice."

Roman giggled, "Oh, yes, we really do think alike."

"Okay who's next?" Celes asked.

Lee smiled and handed her a small box, "I think you are next." he told her.

Celes smiled and blushed a little. "Oh okay." she opened the box and gave a little gasp. "Oh this is just… oh this is beautiful." she said looking at the necklace. "Thank you." she said and smiled up at him.

"It's not done." He told her. "It glows when you wear it."

Celes smiled. "Really? Oh I bet that's…" she took it out of the box and held it out to him. "Help me?"

Lee sat forward and placed it on her. Once it was clasped on he kissed the back of her neck. "There you go."

Celes smiled and touched the pendant and smiled bigger. "Thank you." she said again.

"You are welcome. It will always glow when you wear it."

"Well I love it." she said and leaned up and kissed him and then sat back down on her butt.

John chuckled and handed her a small box. "Well, that's from me."

Celes grinned and opened the box and again she gave a gasp. "Oh John… this is beautiful too." she looked down at the little moon pendant with the blue opal in it.

"If you look close enough you can see the stars moving." He shrugged. "The blue just caught my eye and reminded me of your eyes."

"I love it as well. Its very beautiful. I will have to find some outfits to wear with each." she said and smiled.

Harry leaned forward and handed Celes a little box as well. "Since the guys are going." he said and watched her unwrap it.

Celes pulled out a little stuffed owl and looked at it for a full minute before she remembered it. "Hey! I thought I lost this at school." she said to Harry.

"Do you remember when I kissed you, in your office at school fifth year?" he asked her.

Celes nodded.

"I picked that up off your desk and I have had it with me ever since. It is… my link to you. It is what reminds me that I am grounded by you." he said and kissed her. "I love you." he said.

Celes kissed him back and clutched the little stuffed owl. "I love you too." she said.

Roman bit her lower lip. Everyone gave Celes really good gifts. "Mine…" She bit her lower lip again. She wanted to tell her that her's wasn't ready and just hide her gift. She sighed and pushed her to Celes. It was also a small necklace box.

Celes started to open the box grinning at Roman and feeling her nervousness and apprehension and sent her a nudge and smiled.

Roman sat closer to her, as she opened the gift. It was a white gold chain necklace with a stained glass pendent. She bit her lower lips as she waited for Celes to read the Gallifreyan symbols that said 'I love you.'.

Celes read it and then again and saw it was Gallifreyan and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." she whispered. She looked up at Roman. "I love this, thank you." she said and kissed her.

"Really? Do you really? I made it myself. Stained the glass and everything." Roman told her. "Had to use my microscope, tweezers, and a steady hand to do it. I broke a lot of pieces and had to start over… lots of times." She gave a blush.

Celes pressed her forehead to Roman's and smiled. "I really do love it, and you made it. Its beautiful." she said to her and kissed her.

Roman kissed her back and giggled. "Well, I'm glad."

Lee smiled, "So what is the secret gift she made you? I want to see."

Harry nodded. "We are all waiting in anticipation here, Cel." he teased.

Celes smiled and held out the necklace box so the boys could see. "She made it." she said to them.

"That is pretty." Lee said looking at it. He passed it to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Very," he agreed passing it to John.

John nodded. "Its very pretty and very nerdy." he said handing it back to Celes.

"Hey!" Roman said. "Just for that, you can't have my gift until last." she smiled.

John chuckled. "Okay." he said.

"I guess this means its Ro's turn?" Celes asked and then picked up a thin rectangular box wrapped in pretty paper and handed it to her.

"Oh, pretty paper." She said as she carefully unwrapped the paper and set it aside. "I'll be keeping that." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "I knew you'd like the embossed paper." she said watching Roman opening the white box.

Roman gasped. "Celes!" she breathed and picked up one of the high polished sais. The handle was wrapped in a purple cloths. "Oh, yeah, fashionable as I kick ass. These are beautiful!"

Celes smiled. "I thought you'd like them, I saw them with the purple handles and knew you had to have them. Plus of all the weapons I've always like this one the most." she said. "So enjoy them."

"Well if I had known about the weapon thing I totally would have gotten you a weapon." Harry teased as he held out the small necklace box to Roman. "This will just have to do. Something shiney."

Roman giggled as she set the sai down in the box and then took the necklace box from Harry. "Something shiny. How Shiny? Really shiny?" She teased as she opened. "Oh, this is so cute! Look, its a turtle!"

Harry chuckled. "Its made of copper, the chain, and the turtle is made of polished volcanic rock from your volcano on the Big Island." he said.

"Its it really?" Roman asked. "Volcanic rock." She said as she studied it. "THis is pretty… and shiny." She giggled, "Thank you, Harry."

"You are welcome, Ku'uipo." he said.

"We seem to have a theme." John said holding out another necklace box. "I thought you'd like this one so I got it for you."

Roman smiled up at him, "And I would like to point out that Miles and Danger didn't…" She trailed off when she saw the necklace and couldn't breath. "Oh, my God." She whispered. She stared at the white gold necklace with a loopy design of diamonds and a pink diamond in the shape of a tear.

Lee frowned and leaned over to look. He gave a low whistled, "Wow, now that is something you don't see every day."

"I know, pink diamonds are hard to come by. Well natural not grown in a lab diamonds. That's natural, they found it in that color." John said. "And I noticed that you like pink, even if you wear a lot of purple I've always noticed when you wear pink you look… softer." he shrugged watching her.

Roman looked up at him and blushed. She wiped at her stray tear. "Thank you." She whispered, not knowing what else to say or do. She wanted to tell him he was annoying but at the same time it was really beautiful. Celes was usually the one that got her pretty things.

John reached out and ran his thumb along Roman's cheekbone and smiled. Suddenly there was a high pitched bark from somewhere around the front door and then another bark joined it. "What's that?" he asked playing it cool.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Is that a puppy?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" Roman as she jumped up. "Where?"

Celes got up and followed the barking and came upon a large basket sitting in front of the front door with two tiny Terrier puppies in it. She squealed. "Oh my God!" she said dropping to her knees and picking up the little one with the Stiles collar on it.

"Oh, my God!" Roman squealed. "Look how cute they are!" She picked up the one with the collar named Bullet. "Oh, they are adorable!"

Celes looked at Roman and then back at the puppies. "Who has done this?" she asked and allowed the puppy she held to lick her face. She stood up with the puppy and walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, who got these?" ROman asked as she saw all three men raise their hands, as to say that they had nothing to do with it.

"Well it was not me." Harry said reaching up to scratch one of the puppies ears.

"And they do look cute." John said as he scratched the other.

Roman looked at Lee.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. It wasn't me, don't look at me." He told her. "And, sit down. I haven't given you my gift yet."

"This isn't your gift?" She asked.

"Nope." He handed her a medium size box. "Be careful, its breakable." he told her.

Celes took the puppy from Roman's arms so she could open Lee's gift.

Roman ripped the wrapping paper and then opened the box. She reached in and pulled out a bubbled wrapping. She giggled as she popped a few of the bubbles and giggled. She unwrapped the bubbles and gasped. "Lee." She breathed. "This is beautiful." She held up a jewelry box that was blue with glass, and a design of butterflies around the box. A small blue butterfly sat on the lid.

"Open it." He told her.

Roman opened it and a soft tune tinkled out. She listened to the song and smiled when she realized it was her favorite Hawaiian song. "Oh, Lee, this is beautiful!"

"I had the music customized for your favorite song. It took them a while but I'm glad they got it right." He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Happy Christmas."

Celes went over and set the puppies back in their basket and then drug it over to them and sat back down. She smiled. "Lee's turn." she sang and pushed the big heavy box at him.

Lee chuckled. "I found Celes nearly collapsing under this box."

"Really?" John asked. "I'm surprised it didn't smash her. She looks like a mouse trying to push the box."

Celes giggled and blushed. "Oh hush, Lee open your gift before I have to open a can of… whoop ass on John." she giggled more.

"Yeah! And that's Mrs. Mighty Mouse to you, buddy." Roman told John.

Celes blushed deeper. "I'm not sure that helps, but it makes me think of myself in a little costume with a cape billowing behind me and mouse ears on my head." she giggled.

Roman giggled. "Sorry."

Lee chuckled as he ripped open the wrapping paper and looked at the box. "Copper pot? This will be interesting." He smiled at Celes.

Celes smiled and picked up a book she hadn't wrapped. It was a cookbook full of French recipes. "I thought you'd like to try a new style of cooking. The books say that French food tastes better when cooked in copper." she said.

"Ah, I see. This will be fun. I know they use a lot of heavy cream, maybe that's why they use copper… so the cream won't burn. I look forward to trying them out. Thank you."

"Oh, me next!" Roman Jumped up. She pulled Lee up to his feet, "Come on, into the kitchen we go." She pulled him. "Come on, everyone, you guys are gonna want to see my craftsmanship on this." She giggled.

Lee chuckled. "Is it really nice?"

"Oh, its the best work I've done… I think." She giggled.

They all went into the kitchen as Roman asked, Harry carrying the basket of puppies.

Roman paused and the waved a hand as an image of polished mahogany cabinet appeared. The carvings on it was of peacock in the middle, a lion crawling up one side, a leopard crawling down the other side, a hawk with its wings spread out on the bottom, and a dragonfly on the top. She smiled up at Lee. "Its already installed at Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow."

"Oh, wow! That is beautiful… really beautiful." He gently touched it and the image disappeared.

"But here, it seemed out of place so, I install one that was stainless steel and had the image engraved in it. Go ahead, open it."

Lee smiled and opened the cabinet. He smiled at her. "A spice rack?" he asked.

"A spice rack of awesome!" Roman giggled. "Go ahead, think of… Cumin."

Lee did as she said and it appeared. He smiled as he looked at it. "What is a rare spice?" he asked in general.

"Try Li hing." John chuckled. "We usually don't that here on the main land."

Lee did and it appeared. "Oh! THis is awesome! I can do anything from black pepper to soy sauce… oh! Look, curry!"

"And…" Roman giggled as the chili she used for her ramen appeared. "Chili!"

"Oh, this is dangerous," Lee said and closed the cabinet and looked around to make sure none of the kids were wondering around. "If Albie and Lana get in here, who knows what mess they will do."

Harry chuckled. "Well that thing blows my gift way out of the park." he said shaking his head. "But its awesome." he said.

Lee smiled at him as his teasing mood came back. "Anything you give me, Harry is awesome. Because _I'm_ your number one fan." He said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm glad you say that, I noticed it uh… ruffled your feathers a bit when Tony came around so I had something made for you." he said.

Roman laughed as they walked back to the living room. "I like that one. Cause it really did ruffle his feathers because he is a peacock."

"My feathers don't get ruffled." Lee grumbled.

Harry chuckled and handed Lee a bag. "Just open the bag."

Lee shook his head and opened the bag. He pulled out the t-shirt and barked a laugh when he saw what it read. "Really?" he asked and chuckled. He showed everyone else.

Roman laughed. "Oh, yes, I love it!"

"I will have to wear it when Tony come around." Lee laughed.

Harry chuckled. "I would be honored, Buttercup." he said and continued to chuckle.

John shook his head. "My gift is more serious. I put a lot of thought and time into it. Thought long and hard about our relationship… then I remembered China." he said and handed Lee a rather heavy medium box.

"China?" Lee asked. As he opened the box and pulled out a chain. He laughed and shook his head. "You do know, Celes and I create chains, right?"

John laughed and pulled out the cuffs. "These are not those kinds of chains." he showed him the cuffs.

Lee laughed again. "Ah, you are so sweet." He laughed as he shook his head. "HOwever," He smiled at John. "These _can_ be used like those chains." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Anytime." he said back wiggling his eyebrows at Lee.

Celes gave a little moan. "Stop!" she said shaking her head.

"What? The Sugar Daddy, may want to taste of some Peaches." Lee teased.

Roman shivered, "You evil man! No more _tasting_ for you. If you are going to do something, do it all the way!"

Lee chuckled, "Oh, I will." he winked.

Roman turned red and heated as she caught his double meaning. "Here you go, Charlie." she gave him a small box.

Charlie took the box and shook his head. "You didn't have to get me anything." he said as he started to open the little box.

Roman giggled as he pulled out a necklace with a Silver Dragon Key on it. On the round part of the key was a black crystal. "Yes we did, and you needed this." She told him. "I made sure to give one to each Weasley, from young to old. Celes' will get hers later. However, its a communication thing. Just like Mama Weasley's clock. It will heat up uncomfortably when you have a message. It will say, write home, come home, come home now, or we miss you."

Charlie smiled down at it. "Thanks Roman." he looked at her. "I'm glad you're a member of my family." he said to her.

"You are welcome. And don't be a stranger, geeze! I got you mixed up with Bill." she rolled her eyes and laughed as she handed Pansy large scrap book that had a lot of Diamond's drawings. "I wasn't sure what to get you but I know Diamond is a special part of you as she is a special part of us. So, I placed some of her drawings in there for you to keep."

Pansy smiled and opened the book and touched the drawings. "She gets this from her dad." she whispered. "She gets… all the things involved with drawing from her dad."

Celes smiled. "Its a gift, Pansy." she said.

Pansy looked up at her and smiled a little. "I'm starting to learn that."

"If you are patient you will see little glimpse of you." Roman told her. "Look closely to one of the pictures, I put in there, you will see your own happiness." She patted her knee.

Pansy blushed at Roman's contact with her knee and looked down and smiled at the drawings. "Thank you for this, Roman." she said and looked at her.

Roman smiled, "You are welcome." She looked over to John. "Your turn."

John smiled. "Oh is it now?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at Roman.

"Yes, but since you were picking on me, my gift to you is last." She crossed her arms and raised her nose into the air.

Lee laughed, "In that case, here." He gave John a small scroll with a spell on it.

John unrolled the scroll slowly and looked at Lee curiously. "A spell?"

Lee gave an evil smile and tried to scoot away from Celes and Roman. He really didn't think this part out right. "Its a spell that will tell you who took your clothes. Or has an article of your clothing. I know how you can be about your clothes."

Roman and Celes gasped and each hit Lee's knee.

"Hey! I only have one shirt, that he said I could keep and I occasionally take his hoodies!" Celes defended and tried to crane her neck to see the spell more closely so she could counter it.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were taking my hoodies!" he closed the scroll so that Celes couldn't see and looked over to Roman. "Willing to confess before I use this?" he asked as he pocketed it.

"No," She said as she crossed her arms and looked away with her nose in the air. "Besides, whatever, I do have, you can't have back. And if you do try to take it, I'll just tailor it to my size." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little brat." John growled and playfully ran his magic selfs finger down her jugular.

She shivered and and hissed at him. "Open your others, butt monkey." She grumbled the last part under her breath and poked the nose of a sleeping puppy.

Harry chuckled and handed John a box. "Mines less useful but its something." he shrugged.

John smiled and and opened his gift. "Nice!" He looked at the pendant. "Oh, yes, I will be keeping this. May have to call out my nerdiness when I use it. "Kamapua'a power activate!" he said as he held out the pin.

Lee barked a laugh. "You would!"

Roman laughed and shook her head. "That would be so cute though…. until Kama comes out." She shook her head.

Celes giggled. "Sailor Moon Hawaiian style." she giggled and stood up as Hi'iaka took over. She went over and lowered herself into John's lap. "Celes has something for you but would like to give it to you in private. I have something for Kama." she said to him.

John raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Roman frowned, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and watched them.

Kama smiled down at Hi'iaka. "What is it that I get?"

Hi'iaka smiled and held out her hands in a cup and made them fill with water, then from the water she made a flower from one of her gardens grow out of the water and then preserved it with magic. "This is a token, I should have given it to you a long time ago and I know this timing is poor but Celes isn't giving John his gift until later. It symbolizes my love, and its from my garden." she said to him as she made the water in her hands go away so only the flower remained.

"Thank you." Kama told her and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back and sighed. "You are welcome."

He rubbed her nose against hers and smiled.

Roman waved a hand and the ripped papers from the gifts were all cleaned up. She gathered her things. "Here." She told John. "I'm going to put my things away and go to bed." She told everyone and left a long box for John on Celes' lap and quickly walked to her room she shared with Lee.

John shot up causing Celes to tumble off his lap. "Sorry." he said helping her up and taking the box from her. He frowned at Hi'iaka. "Did you have to do that? Did you even think?" he asked and left the room to seek out Roman.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and sighed. "Stupid Hawaiians mucking up our lives." she said unable to prevent her own hurt she rubbed at her eyes irritatedly knowing now she wouldn't be able to give John his gift until later. She smiled down at Harry and Lee. "I'm going to bed." she said and gathered her gifts slowly.

"Were you and John going to spend the night together tonight?" Lee asked as he stopped her and made her sit on his lap. He nuzzled her neck.

Celes looked down at her hands. "That was the plan, but its not going to happen now. Stupid Hi'iaka." she grumbled and felt her give an apologetic smile.

Lee lifted her chin. "Its his gift and Roman will understand. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her. Go prepare yourself, okay?"

Celes nodded and kissed his chin and crawled out of his lap and stopped in front of Harry and grabbed his head and pressed it into her flat belly and kissed the top of it. "I love you." she said.

Harry hugged her for a minute and then kissed her belly. "Go on, Little Dove before I keep you." he said.

Celes smiled and left the room with her gifts still upset at Hi'iaka.

John knocked lightly on Lee and Roman's door. "Ro, come on open the door. " he said for the third time since he'd gotten to the door.

Roman grumbled as she walked into the bathroom she shared with Lee and turned on the shower. "So stupid. So, so, so stupid." She muttered her self again. She sat under the cool water clothes and all and pressed her hands to her ears. Why should she be jealous? She knew that Hi'iaka and Kama were… changing and she… well Pele talked to Kama so it was fine… it was fine. She didn't need Hi'iaka to show her affection like that. "So stupid!" she hissed again. They love each other. They loved her too. Why didn't she think of doing the whole… giving a gift to both the spirit and host? "Stupid."

John rested his forehead against the door and gave a little growl. "I'm sorry." he said knowing she couldn't hear him.

Lee patted him on the back. "Its okay. She will be okay. I can talk to her for you."

John looked at Lee and then sighed again. "I managed to upset her and Celes didn't I?" he asked.

"Don't… don't think like that. Celes is more upset Hi'iaka for doing what she did. You didn't upset her. Roman isn't upset with you, she is just trying to get rid of some feelings that she thinks she shouldn't be feeling." He patted John on the back again. "Hey, show me what she got you."

John looked at the box and opened it and held it so Lee could see it too.

Lee squinted and the tuned on a light so he could see. There was a row of what looked like coins but weren't. They where small stained glass pendants that seem to have cartoon characters. "Are those the disney princesses?" he asked.

John laughed. "Kingdom Hearts style." he said and sighed. "This is awesome." he said.

Lee nodded. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the boy with a large key in his hand.

"Sora. The main character of the first two." he said looking at it. "I really like this, I really, really like this." he said and then looked at the door. " _I like what you got me, its awesome Ro."_

" _I… I made them… Like Celes' pendent."_ She sent him unsure of herself.

" _I really like it, its awesome! And the details. Its awesome, I love it. Thank you."_ he sent back to her.

" _You're welcome."_ She shook her head as she sat under the water still.

"She was really crafty this year." Lee said and patted John on his back. "Go show Celes. I'll talk to Roman."

John nodded and then went to his and Celes' room.

Lee sighed and entered his room. He walked over to the bathroom and found Roman sitting under the water with her clothes. He sighed and shook his head. "Woman." He waved his hand and she was undressed as well as he was. He turned the water to warm and picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Talk to me, Ro."

"No, its stupid. I'm just being stupid… Pele is being stupid."

"Really? Well tell me how you are being stupid or how Pele is being stupid."

"Well… I'm… we are upset. I mean…" She looked up at least with tears. "They are changing… Hi'iaka and Kama. They are changing. Kama said that its because Hi'iaka is allowing herself to have or love him but its not that. I know its not that, its more to it… Do…" She sniffed and looked away.

"Do… what?" Lee asked.

"Do you think Hi'iaka or Celes…" She trailed off as she gave a little sob. "Do you think they love John/Kama more than me?"

"Oh, Ro." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "No, I don't think Celes loves John more than you. I don't even think John loves Celes more than you. You know John. He is fair. He… has that need to be fair. Hi'iaka… well, she loves you, I think she is just excited about the marriage to Kama.

Roman cried a little harder. "She does… Why did she do that?" She asked. "I mean… if you love someone more out of the group wouldn't you want to spare the other's feelings? And he allowed her. He allowed her to do that while we were all there. God, I shouldn't have made those stupid stained glass." She wanted to cure tighter into a ball.

Lee held her and pressed his head to Roman's as Alemana took over. "She don't love Kama more than you. She's just overly excited. Sota Mea, those glasses were beautiful. She will always keep them. Both of them."

"I… I… don't want…. to… talk to you…" Roman cried. "You… are a-a butt monkey." She said as she tried to pull away, still upset with him for telling on Harry.

Alemana gave a chuckle as her train of thought started to shift from Hi'iaka and Kama. "Oh? And what did I do?"

ROman gasped and turned to him. "What did you do? What did you do? Oh! You anal dwelling butt monkey! You know what you did. You told on Harry and then when he went to meditate you and the others jumped him! Oh, we are not friends, Mr. Alemana. Not at all. And you can go back and tell Lohi'ou and Kama that too! Not friends, and I'm not talking to you."

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing now?" he teased.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and turned away from him.

"Oh, so the silent treatment, eh?" He slid his hands around to her breast and cupped them. He lowered his lips to her ear. "I bed I can make you talk to me… with moans." he whispered and then sucked on her earlobe.

ROman shivered, "No! Wait! No! You…. oh, you are so in trouble… You _and_ Lee! Butt monkeys! I'm surrounded by butt monkeys!" she said as she stood up.

"Where you goin?" he laughed.

"To the group room, so you can't touch me and to hide behind Harry." She said and wrapped a towel around herself. "Butt monkeys!"

Alemana chuckled as he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. "Here, I'll take you." He popped them into the group room. "But I bet he may want to join or watch."

"What? Whatch what?"

" _Hey, Harry, Ro wants to run away from me and hide behind you."_ he sent as he tossed Roman on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next couple of months went by without much going on, the girls grew with the babies, Bryce still caused Roman to have word vomit occasionally. John backed off the kids a little and spent time figuring himself out. As for the others, things almost seemed to go back to the early days of their relationships, where Harry spent more time with Celes and Lee with Roman. It wouldn't be able to stay that way but for that period it was working for them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The night before Celes hit her nine month mark she got this itch and she wanted to go to the club. She wasn't sure for what reason she just wanted to go. She hummed to herself as she bounced down to the kitchen, she hadn't tripped or even so much as gotten a papercut in weeks. Jasmine had been pretty withdrawn, it worried her greatly but every time she went to John Jasmine seemed to be better. So she had come to the realization that Jasmine just missed her father. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She grinned in her glowie way as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Roman's cheek. "Good morning!" she chirped, It was around nine, she had slept in a bit and Harry had left around five to go into the office for the new women's prison case he was working on. He couldn't do much with it though until Roman was back at McPotter he had said the night before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning." Roman said as she bit into a cooking and picked up a marker and resumed coloring. "What ya up too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm in the mood to party, we should go to the club tonight. I want to sing a song, oh! and we can invite Draco and Di! Make it a date night, see if maybe Mama and Papa will come watch the kids." she said and walked over to the fridge and started pulling out eggs, cheese, mushrooms, and spinach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds like fun." Roman said. "Oh, I want to do a duet… I just don't have a song. What are you going to sing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as she started to put together her omelette. "Uh, I thought 'Love me Harder' I don't know why its just been stuck in my head." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good. I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show." Roman giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You can, or you can sing. It is your club, My Roman." she pointed out to her as she buttered the pan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is true. It is my club." She giggled. "I think I shall look for a fun song to sting. Oh! Or dance. I want to dance." She said as she rubbed her belly. "The only song that seems to come to mind is Bryce' Beetle song." She giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You could do something simple with Lee, he's a very good choreographer he can work around the belly." she nodded to her belly which was at the same point as her just smaller./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, a dance maybe? That sounds nice." She giggled. "Maybe a quick step. That would be fun to do. Or even a tango… wait I have the perfect dress for a tango. That will have to be some other time. Humm… Yeah, the quickstep sounds fun. Oh! Like when you sang that song the last time we were at the club. Um… crap it was just in my head!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Pomplamoose song, uh Wake me up before you Go, Go." she said as she added stuff to her omelette. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes! That one! Wake me up befor you go, go. That was fun! Oh, that was really, really, really fun!" Roman giggled as she kicked her legs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "That was a good song." she said softly and folded her omelette and flipped it and then waited for it to finish cooking while she now hummed the song that she had used as a device to get Lee and Roman closer when things were ugly between them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can sing a song together. Oh, I love singing with you. "We can see… Oh, what about Bob Marley. Uh… lets see, Jammin'." She giggled. "I love that song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "How about this, you tell me what you want to sing and we will sing it together. I love singing with you too, in fact I miss it very much." she giggled and slid her omelette onto a plate and carried it over to where Roman sat. She snagged a cookie and grinned as she started to eat. "You know, things have been sort of… peaceful in the house lately haven't they?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Yes it has." She bit into her cookie as she started to think of songs. "Oh, I should show off my guitar playing skills." She giggled again. Then she leaned over for a bite of Celes' omelette./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave her a surprised look. "You're… eating my omelette… must be getting close to the end." she said and reached out and touched Roman's belly. "You are so much smaller than me, I mean look at me… I friggen blimp!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you have two pretty babies in there." She giggled. "I'm sure you would be smaller than me if it was just one. You're usually smaller than me. OH!" Roman said as she shot up out of her seat. She walked around the counter and pulled out her juice. She quickly drank it to clear her mouth. "Lets party tonight! Me and you will sing Shout. I love that song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good!" Celes said, she enjoyed watching Roman. "So Harry tell you about this case he's working on? He's thinking of having you and I pull a bank heist after we arent pregnant anymore." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A bank heist? Oh, yeah, I can do that… we can do that. That will be made of awesome!" She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "But no, Harry hasn't said what the case was. Except that he has a case for use and he won't be able to do anything until we are done being pregnant."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "In the last week he's talked a lot about you. I think he misses you." She said. "You and Bryce." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. "He seen me every day. Silly guy." she scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips at the same time. "Oh! Did I show you my video of Lee and Mr. Shell?" She giggled as she thought about that moment months ago. "Oh, that was funny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. What did you do?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a dark chuckle as she rubbed her hands together. She pulled out the disk tape and connected to Celes and used her magic to bring down her laptop. She popped it in and turned to show Celes. "Look!" She squealed. "Oh, wait." She fast forward to the part of the crab. "There you go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched and smiled as she watched Lee tell and the whimper. She giggled but covered her mouth. "That's bad. Why'd you look sad at the beginning? If it was leading to this you'd be all miniacoe the whole time..." She trailed off and looked at Roman. "Sorry, not my business. That's funny, poor Lee though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, I was just thinking of something. But wasn't that funny? Did you see how fast he jumped out the bed?" She giggled as she rewound it to that part and watched it again. "I've been waiting to show Harry but it slips my mind every time I see him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Lee yawned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning!" Roman smiled as she quickly closed her laptop, looking a little guilty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee watched her, "What are you two up too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes blushed and giggled. "Uh yeah, nothing." She said although she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from him she's seen it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee raised his eyebrow at them. "Why don't I believe you… especially you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. Maybe you are just paranoid or something." She said. "I'm just here coloring, just like you told me to." She said as she ate another cookie and went back to coloring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, right." He smiled at Celes. "Celes will tell me, won't you?" He blew her a kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and blushed deeper. She looked at him and then before she said anything made the laptop go away so he didn't try to take it and destroy the cd. "Ro showed me the tape." She said with a shrug like it was no thing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tape? What ta… Ah! You little…" He growled. "You are in so much trouble when i get to you." He told Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed as she hopped off her seat and squeezed between Celes and the wall. "It wasn't me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really, so that wasn't your laptop she just made disappear?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it was mine but it wasn't me." ROman squealed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get back her!" he growled and reached over Celes to tease Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" she squealed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes laughed. "There are better ways than hiding around me! We can tie her up later and spank her." She said before she thought and her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Um... No... I didn't mean that..." She blushed and shook her head and pushed on Lees chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cuckled, "Oh, she meant it." Lee kissed Celes' neck. "I know you did. You've showed me each piece of the picture puzzle you have." he moaned against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at them. "Oh, sure, she said teing up and spanking and you are all for it. I tell ya about some people and their fetishes. You're supposed to be on my side"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. He picked up Roman and smacked her ass a couple of times. "You are one to talk." He told her and sat her down. "Behave you trouble maker."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes buzzed with arousal and giggled. She had a huge chunk of the picture now and every time she discovered a piece she took it to her workroom placed it with the other in the dark room and then would show Lee. It was a bondage picture she could tell and it drove her crazy as each piece she got. She rubbed her legs together and moaned as she thought about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman poked Celes' cheek. "I think you broke her." She told Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Oh, I didn't break her, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" broke her. And when she finally gets everything put together, you better run and hide cause she is going to jump you like no one's business." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I tell him that all the time when we are working." She sighed and shivered. "I expect to see this outfit when my picture is complete.." She shivered again as her body heated more. She sat back a little as a photo fell from her sweater./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like I said, I know not what you speak of." Roman said as she collected her things and left the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee picked up the picture from the ground. "And the photo bandit has attacked yet again." He smiled and handed Celes the picture./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes took it and moaned. "It's such a huge seen out tease! It's like a long con!" She gasped and moaned again as she studied the pillow of Romans breast bound by pearls. "I mean look, it just makes me want to suck on them." She showed him the picture and whimpered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at the picture and moaned. "God! I just want to sink my teeth into them." He groaned as he studied the picture. "I just wish I could take this picture and put her in it and then just have my way. God, I will torture her for hours before I allow her to come."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned. "My thought exactly." She said and set the photo down and looked up at Lee. "I have an idea for you too." She whispered tracing a finger up his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and what is that?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her. He pressed his lips to her and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and moaned. "Well her photo inspired one for me to do for you." She danced her fingers along his neck. "Lots of leather, tying up of the Roman..." She shivered as she thought of it. "I wish I was wearing that chain I'd give you a sneak peak."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gave a moan and kissed her again. "All in due time, love." He kissed her again. "God, that woman is like an aphrodisiac. She leaves sexual energy wherever she goes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right!" Celes gasped and hooked her leg around him. "It's like..." She moaned. "She oozes it." She shivered harder and kissed Lee again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think she does it on purpose." He moaned again as he started to slid his hand up her thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A-hem." Luke said as he watched his parentels. "I believe the kitchen is not the place for such things, especially with young one running around. Isn't that right, Zoe." He said as he kissed his baby sister's cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes couldn't help the whimper and looked at Luke and Zoe. "Timing..." She pressed her face into Lees chest and whimpered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe squeaked happily. "Daddy! Mama!" She said clapping her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned. "You suck, Luke." He told him. He kissed Celes one last time and then turned and took Zoe from Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. But I'm still made of awesome!" he sang and kissed hugged his mother. "And I'm everyone's favorite brother." he placed his hands on Celes' belly and kissed it. "You hear me, I'm everyone's favorite brother because I'm awesome and all thoses who are associated with me are awesome."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The twins both kicked lightly. They were up and as always pleased for the attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Bad timing... But I love you." She said to Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe smoothed Lees face and giggled. "Funny Daddee!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 27pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-7f2ef52b-1558-f7d9-f39a-3d2f9ac64c91" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "I'm glad to be of entertainment for you." He used his lips to bite her tiny hand. He gave a growl and then bit up her arm and growled playfully at her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe gave a delighted squeal and bounced a little in her fathers arms. She loved play time with him and he always made time for her. She smooshed his cheeks again and gave him a big four teeth grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Silly girl." he told. Then he kissed her all over her face. "You going to help daddy cook?" He asked as he sat her in her high chair. "What shall we good for you brothers and sisters?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe made a little face that made her pouty lips pout and she got a little crinkle between her eyebrows as she thought about it. "Tatoes!" she said aloud. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And sausage, and waffles! I like waffles!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent through the connection. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And lemon… something!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Tatoes, Sausage, waffles with something lemon. How about you ask mama if she knows how to make a lemon syrup maybe that will work." he winked at her and kissed her little cheek. Then he started in on making breakfast. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe looked at her mother expectantly at her mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and slid off her stool. "I can make lemon syrup." she said and walked over and started getting the things out for it. Then she chose to work close to Lee still upset that they had been interrupted. She giggled none the less and hummed her favorite dirty song for him as she worked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee turned with a pot and paused as he lifted it over head. "Bratty woman." he growled into her ear and then kissed her neck. "Not so close, yeah? Me and you later okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and moved away and nodded. "Yeah." she said and then looked up at him. "Hey! We are going to the club tonight, Roman and I are going to sing a song together." she said bouncing on her toes. "I'm going to sing too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, really, last I checked Roman goes to bed early. How are we going to do that?" He asked her as he flipped the sausage and finished the batter for the waffles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Noah perfected her energy potion." Luke piped in. "Maybe she can have a little of that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We might have to ask Papa about that one first though. I can though, that might work. Noah's pretty good at non harmful stuff so maybe." Celes shrugged. "She said she wanted to go." she said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "Oh, okay." He gave a little frown. He was all for going but he just… felt like something big might happen. He wanted to be cautious about it. "Okay, but nothing too crazy, okay?" he kissed her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I will be careful, and Jasmine's been… quiet." she said looking down at her task./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" Lee walked over to her and placed a hand onto her belly. He used her magic to gently poke her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey babe, you feeling okay?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave a kick. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm feeling fine, just missing my Papa."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she said to him sounding glum./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "See what I mean."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. He wished she was born so that he could hold her. "Yeah. Poor thing. Maybe you should spend some time with John. It really don't make any sense to stay away from him or he from you. Besides, he has the magic to hold her. It just sounds like she wants some attention from him." He kissed Celes on top of her head. "One more month." He told her. "Then they will be here in the world."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "I know, I'm excited. And scared, twins are harder to deliver. And last time Damon was there remember?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled as he remembered. "Oh, I remember. There was also something there that made you go into labor too." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yes, oh… I remember I healed it for her." she shivered. "Roman… its always Roman." she laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right, its all her fault." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now what did I do?" Roman asked as she walked in with more of the kids./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been trying to follow the conversation but I'm not sure." Luke said. "Something about how the twins were born. Whatever you did it was your fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman blushed, "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" my fault." She said. "Celes just came in at the wrong time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh and I suppose Alaric wasn't your fault either?" she teased Roman giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! Again, all your fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Look at the blush. I think it was really her fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did mummy do?" Lana asked as she sat with Bree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We will tell you when you're older." Celes said laughing at Roman's blush./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to know though." Bree said leaning against Lana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too." Lana gave a pout./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "When you two grow up to be this tall," He placed his hand a little over his head. "Then we will tell you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, that will be /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"forever/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." Lana grumbled. "I hope I grow up fast then."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree pouted. "I'll /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"never/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" be that tall!" she exclaimed. "Look at Mama, I'll never be that tall."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes said. "Now the kids are making me super short person!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "That must means you are loved."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. It was cute how Bree did that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just shook her head. "Not cool, Papa has been rubbing off on you." she poked her daughters nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled. "He likes that your small, Mama." she insisted. "Its a good thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning!" Rain sang as she walked into the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her. "Well good morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something smells so good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are making Zoe's breakfast… well, she chose it." Celes said and dropped a kiss on top of Rain's head then frowned. "Wheres James?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sleeping a little longer." She told her. "He's been up all night working on something he wanted to show Lukie." She poked Bree's nose and then rubbed her own nose with hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and hugged her older sister. "Good Morning, Rainy!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning Miss Bree." She giggled. She kissed Lana's cheek and the blew a raspberry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana giggled. "Morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning Miss Lana." She walked over to Zoe and kissed her nose. "Morning Sweet pea."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe gave her a grin and clapped and then reached out and smooshed Rains face. "Funny sissy!" she squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think she is on squishy face mode." Lee teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I can agree to that." Celes giggled and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The rest of the kids came into the kitchen. "Breakfast time!" Cello sang and climbed into a stool next to Albie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! We are having waffles!" Albie said. "I want /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"lots /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"of syrup like a ton!" he said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bree how many times have I told you to not leave your mothers shoes around." John asked walking in with a sparkly purple shoe in his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry!" Bree said and hopped off the stool and took the shoe and ran off to put it back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and waved. "Morning." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Lee greeted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where those shoes from our closest?" Roman whispered to Celes. "I thought we locked it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um… maybe they used magic… but… can they?" Celes whispered back looking at Lana. She smiled at John when he waved a little at her and sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kamikaze Jump!" Lana yelled as she stood on the stool she was on and then jumped off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said. "Little Stunt Devil, sti back down. Bree will be right…" he trailed off and shook his head as she ran off. "Crazy girl." He said as he passed out plates./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Shes active, like her mother and father." she pointed out. "And hyper."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see." Lee frowned. "If any of the kids, I see lots of broken bones with that one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "But she is a trooper, she will take a lickin' and keep on tickin'."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, or just whisper owe until somebody notices. That's what I did when I was two and fell out of a chair. My uncle finally noticed and healed my arm." Celes said with a shrug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee kissed her, "Yeah, but she is a 'Harman' kid so there will be more of going through the pain until the end."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well she'd better at least tell me at least I can fix it." Celes pointed out and sighed a little, she gave a tiny jump when Jasmine kicked and rubbed her belly on her side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman made faces at Zoe and giggled. "She will." She said. She sniffed Zoe and snorted against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe giggled and pushed her face away. "Stop!" she squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Okay, but its me and you kid. I'm going to have you giggling and squealing all over." She snorted again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and placed Zoe's little plate in front of her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you thought she wouldn't have a relationship with Ro and Harry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he teased Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a little smile and stepped closer to him and bumped her hip into his and then went back to her seat. "Yeah well." she said out loud. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You remember how that time was." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah I know."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hopped up. "Okay, I'm going to go see what I shall wear for tonight. Something fun." She squealed and walked out the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled after her and turned to John. "So, Noah's enenrgy potion for her tongiht yay or nay?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John thought on it for a minute. "Well its Noah's and Ive seen what he puts into them. Maybe half of one?" he suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "We can do that, the baby should be fine then?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, Bryce will be good." he said. "Bryce will be just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Okay good, we are going to the club tonight to sing and party. You are coming I'm sending an owl to Mama and Papa." she said to him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a Lee. "So, how are you guys?" he asked as he picked up Zoe's little plastic fork and handed it back to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm done." Luke said as he placed his empty plate into the sink and left. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "We are fine." He said as he ate his food. "Long time no see from you. Your daughter misses you." He nodded to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a sheepish smile and shrugged as she rubbed Jasmines side of her belly. "Its okay, I'm handling it." she whispered and blushed and looked down at her plate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a smile and rubbed her belly. "I missed you too." She whispered to Celes. "Very much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, we are going out to the club tonight. Maybe you should come too." Lee said. "Celes and Ro are going to be singing too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I could go." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "That would be nice." she said and ate a little of her food. "Im excited Im going to sing a song and then one with Ro." she said getting a little glowie again/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "I hear its going to be a party."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh it is." she winked. "And there should be a fun after party." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Yeah, I could go to that." he said nonchalantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We aren't pressuring into it." Lee told him. "If you rather not go its okay too. Oh, that reminds me. Noah fixed Ro's energy potion of hell. We all know that Ro goes to bed early. So we were thinking we could give her a little of that and then go to club. What do you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him for a minute. "I already said it was okay, but only half." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at him. He didn't like the nonchalant way he was acting. He knew it was a shield but he rather he just acted out or spoke his mind. He nodded. "How much is half?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Half a vial of what Noah makes is good. Everything in the potion is safe. It won't hurt Ro or the baby." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay sounds good." He walked to the door of the kitchen. "Bree! Lana! Breakfast!" he called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh as the girls walked back in, there was definitely tention but John was choosing to ignore it. She slid off her stool and kissed John on the cheek and then turned to Lee. "We have something to finish that the Smoosh interrupted." she said and kissed his chin and lips and moaned and then walked out of the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She gave Bree and Lana their plates. "Started playing again?" He asked them and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep!" Bree said and started to eat, she wrapped her leg around Lana's so they would be touching. "I wanna have a tea party!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah? Would you like to also invite Brax to this tea party?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree beamed. "Yes please!" she said. "Oh! Oh yes! But…" she glanced at Rain. "Scorpie is upset with James and Rain." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and why is that?" He whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He says that they are spending too much time alone. He feels left out. He and James had a fight the other day." she whispered back and ate some of her food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""James totally won too." Lana whispered. "Told him that he needs to spend time with her cause he is mated to her and that she is very del… del.. del-ki-kit." Lana leaned forward. "I think Scorpie also likes Rainy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. "Oh." Leave it to the two gossips to add their two cents to something. "I think it will be okay. They just need to figure out how to split their time and let him feel like he is included in their activities. Like how you two do with Brax, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree looked at Lana for a minute and then nodded. "I guess we do that." she nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana looked and Bree and smiled. She kissed her cheek. "Yeah, we are doing that. We are pretty good now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, so what should be served at this tea party?" Lee asked. "I will make it for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Little tea cakes and sandwiches. Spicy ones… like that ranch stuff Mama likes… the chiken southwest stuff." Bree said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I can make that for you. I'll also make sure to send an owl to Uncle Draco and Aunt Di. Okay?" Lee kissed both girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded happily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James walked in looking half zombie like never having came in with the rest of his siblings. "I need coffee." he groaned knowing he wouldn't get any./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about orange juice and whatever Daddy's making?" John asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at John and then sighed, he'd been better these past weeks. "Okay, that works too." he said dragging himself up to a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Lucky for you its waffles with homemade lemon syrup."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh that's good! I can do that." he nodded and then tried to be cool and bobbed his head a little. "But I could handle the coffee." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John snorted and covered it with a cough./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a little glare at him and then looked at Rain who was paying attention to Zoe. "Hey, I've been here for like ten minutes wheres the love?" he teased her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know, coffee guy." She teased and poked his side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James laughed and leaned over and kissed her without thinking and then pulled back and smiled. "Okay, bring on the waffles."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed and then giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. As much as he wanted to keep them seperated he knew kissing was going to happen. It was apart of them. Hell if he med Roman when he was ten or eleven he would have tried to kiss her too. He sighed and made a plate for James. "So... I'm inviting Scorpie to spend the day... and most likely the night. Think you two can tone down the mating thing while he's here?" He asked staring at James./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James scowled at his plate. "Yes, I guess." he said forcefully. Scorpie was his best mate but lately he was so angry at him. Their last fight had nearly ended with James punching him because Scorpie said he was in love with Rain. What was that? He didn't even know what that was. James growled and ate his food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee lifted his chin and made him look at him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I know how it feels to be mated. She belongs to you and only you. You are territorial of her. But sometimes you have to step back and let nature take its course. Who knows you may be in a relationship like us or it could just be you in her. But there is one thing you have to remember. She chose you. Not only did she choose you, but she chose you first. You two will be married. There is no doubt about."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded with a tiny sigh. "Thanks." he said. He was still upset and some of that scared him. He didn't want to let Rain go, he wanted to hold her close. She was his and he was terrified she was going to stop seeing it that way. She had all the power, she was the one that marked him not the other way around. He went back to his food and looked at Rain as he did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember one more thing, James. She is my daughter. She is mine and mum's daughter. If it were for certain things. Mum and I would only be married to each other."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He smiled at James as he started to clean. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And she is more like me than mum."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled at James and poked his nose too. She couldn't go a day without touching him in some kind of way. Most of all she had to see him smile. She pulled on her ears, stuck out her tongue, and crossed her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James laughed in spite of his grumpy mood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have something awesome to… Oh look its my Rius!" Celes squealed happy to see her son. She walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama!" he gasped laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "You got to get love from mama. She missed you." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "If you want to be like Luke, embrace the mama and mummy love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and hugged his mother. "Okay, okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his cheek again and then turned to Rain. "Raindrop your turn!" she said hugging her and kissing her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled as she wrapped her arms around her and allowed Celes to smooth her with kisses. She loved getting love from her parents. Especially her daddy. But she would take it where she could get it. "Love you too, mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good!" she said and pushed a little light onto her and giggled and pulled away humming. "I want white grape juice!" she sang to them and went to the fridge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "I totally think that was all a cover just to get some juice." Lee teased her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Zoe, its time for our bath." Roman sang as she walked into the kitchen. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" She asked as she picked her out the high chair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe squealed in delight. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bathtime with Mummy!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sang to the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at them and then looked at Lee. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Who's to say I didn't use it as an excuse to come back down here and tease you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she asked and walked over and blew a raspberry on Zoe's cheek leaning a little so her sweater when up to reveal her teal shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's eye automatically went to Celes' breast. "One of these days." She told her. "One of these days, I'll have boobs just like yours." She looked at Zoe then at Celes, then back to Zoe. "I think you may have boobs like mama too. I think you may need to share and give me some." She snorted against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "See what ya did?" He told her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" you're wearing teal!? So fired."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoes squealed again and wrapped her little arms around Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just giggled and shrugged. "I could wear green. You know that wonderful color of green that I look really awesome in." she pointed out going to change the color of her shirt by unzipping her hoodie and revealing her shirt with the v-neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are..." he growled at her and picked her up as if she was the lights pregnant woman with twins. He popped them to their room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that took care of that. Come on Miss Zoe lets go take a bath and play in the water and get clean." She kissed her cheek and walked out the kitchen with her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled as he laid Celes on the bed. "You teasing woman!" he growled again. "Who told you that you can wear shirts like these?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why Lee, last time I checked I was a grown ass woman and could say that for myself." she giggled and pushed her breast out for him to reveal the shirt was in fact see through./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sucked in a breath and growled at her. "I thought I destroyed all of these." He gripped the front of her shirt and ripped it. "No bra?" He moaned and leaned down. He licked her nipple. "Minx." He moaned as he licked the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and moaned and arched into him. "I hardly ever… w-wear bras… and the shirt… was pretty so I b-bought it while we were in New York…. I s-saw it and thought I needed it to tease you next time I-I was pregnant." she moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Evil, evil, evil little minx." He moaned. "No more see through shirts." He waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He settled between her legs and kissed up her neck to her chin. He pressed his lips to hers and moaned. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips. "Thank you for teasing me. I was so irritated that I didn't want to do anything." He looked down at her then he kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes paused. "I-irritated?" She asked she asked only half interested. She moaned and rolled her hips against him beckoning him in. "God Lee." She gasped and ran her hands down his back to his ass and pushed on it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled as he rubbed against her, teasing her a bit. "Yes…" He moaned against her lips and kissed her. He kissed up her jaw and scraped his teeth against it. he rubbed against her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered as her juiced leaked out. She whimpered a little and kissed him again and pushed on his ass again. She shook with need and rolled her hips against him causing him to dip in but only a little. The tease was insane./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned into her ear and pulled. He rubbed his shafted against her again. "Is this what you want?" He whispered and nipped her ear lobe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered and shivered. "Please." She moaned as more of her juices leaked out. She could feel her core throbbing with her need for him to fill her. She arched a little into him and turned her head and kissed him with a whimper and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled as he kissed her. He moaned and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and then started to slowly pump his tongue in and out of her mouth. He rubbed against her tongue ring everytime he slid his into her mouth. He moaned again and the thrust into her hot, wet core./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned as her core took him in. She arched back and pressed her hips up to meet his first thrust. He collided with her g-spot and she shivered and moaned. She kissed him again and held onto him tighter rolling her hips once to get him to start moving in her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and started to thrust into her. He pulled her knee up to his hip and kissed down her neck. He pumped hard and fast into her, enjoying the way her core pulled him back in. He moaned against her breast and licked her nipples. He pulled on her nippled iwth his lips and swirled his tongue around it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes arched and gave loud moans as she met his thrusts with her own. She ran her hands into his hair and gripped it as she pushed her breasts into his face as a better offering. She felt her juices leak more and her core tightened more as she also thought about what they were doing and how desperately she wanted so much more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee placed hickies all over the tops of her breast. He pressed his face into the softness of her. He moaned as he used his teeth to gently pull on her nipples. He kissed up to her neck and also placed a hickie there. He opened her mouth to him and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and slid his tongue over her tongue ring. He shivered as he pumped faster into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave little shrieks into his mouth and kissed him back she tore her mouth from his and kissed and nipped down his neck. She lifted her other leg and pressed her foot flat on the bed and started to push with it onto him and rolled back on her head as more juices leaked out and her core tightened even more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grunted with each thrust as he pumped harder into her, giving her what she wanted. He bit the side of her neck down to her shoulder. He growled against it and moaned. He ran his hand up her outer thigh and cupped her ass. He pulled her into him as he thrust into her. "God!" he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and gave tiny screams she was so blissfully aroused. She let the feeling take her away and screamed as her body started to tightened and her orgasm started to demand release. "God... Lee... Oh God!" She exclaimed as she lift her hips higher with each thrust. She wanted to take all of him into her. She also knew she was tightening more and more around him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, God!" He growled. He pumped faster into her as he shivered with his orgasm. He slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. He moaned as he bit the inside of his cheek. He was right there, he was just waiting for her to go first. "Damn… woman…" He growled and licked her neck. "Come for your, Chocolate daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and arched back and then nodded. "I… I… its Oh God! I'm coming!" she screamed as her whole body tightened and she jerked and then gave a tiny scream as her juices flooded out and around them and she continued to roll her hips as her core contracted around Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled out his orgasm as he pumped a few more times. His body jerked and shivered as he fell off to the side. He panted and shivered. His arms tingled as Roman's markings appeared with her excitement and giddiness. He smiled and pulled Celes to him. "Both… my wives… are happy." He moaned and kissed Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and gave a little jerk and sighed. "Very, very happy." she whispered and nuzzled her face into his neck taking in his scent and shivering. "Shes in a downright giddy mood, isn't she?" she giggled and rubbed her arm as Roman's marks appeared. She smiled, still completely amazed she even had them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes she is. Then again she is most likely playing with Zoe." He smiled. "Wouldn't you be giddy if you were playing with Zoe?" He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I find I am very giddy when I play with Zoe. Shes like a tiny Dhampir ball of light." she said and looked up at him. "And shes so loved by her whole family which just makes me happy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I told you she would be loved." He leaned down and kissed her again. Then he sat up. "I have to write Draco and Di. Miss Bree wants to have a tea party again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and sat up slowly herself. "Of course she does, please mention the club I'd like them to come. They need a night away from new baby Maks." she giggled and started to slowly get herself out of the bed. She was always extra cautious despite the lack of Jasmine dominants. She didn't want anything to happen although when she thought of it a nervousness shot through her and she rubbed her butterfly filled belly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can do that." Lee said. He walked to the shower and turned it on. He back and kissed her. "You should probably go spy on our wife. The last time I felt her giddy she was playing with markers. I have no idea what she was up to because I was too late. I'll have to talk to Harry. He is usually good at catching her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his chin. "Yeah I can do that." she said and waved a hand and was dressed in a blue maternity shirt that had two little cartoon babies peaking out at her belly and jeans. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cute." He smiled as he placed his hands on her belly. "Pretty babies." He kissed her again and then walked over to the bathroom. "Just like their mother."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and rubbed her belly where his hands had been and then turned and started to carefully make her way to Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled with Zoe in the water as she splashed. She placed bubbles on top of her head and a little dot of bubblies on her nose. "Oh, look, you look so cute!" She squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes found them like that and watched from the entrance of the bathroom. She was so happy that Zoe was accepted by Harry and Roman. She felt tears fill her eyes as she watched them. She gave a tiny sniff and Zoe looked at her and she smiled. "Hi, Zoebird." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama!" she exclaimed happily clapping her hands and splashing a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and looked up at Celes. "Hey! Why are you crying?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its happy tears. I'm so glad you love her." she whispered with a shrug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silly Celes." Roman said and looked back at Zoe. "Can you say Silly Mama." she told her and put more bubbles on her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silly, silly, silly, Mama!" Zoe chanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and walked into the bathroom and sank onto one of the chairs. "I know, but wouldn't you be?" she whispered and looked down at her hands. The truth was she always felt that way at first about kids she had with Lee, there was so much pain attached to Miles' pregnancy and it wasn't always shiney with Bree, it was why she'd kept her so close after she was born and then with Zoe the whole end was a disaster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Roman told her. "Not at all. Because I came to this conclusion. They are here, they will be loved. I have to issues with them. If you don't like them or love them then you can stay away. Why do you think I pushed Lee and John away?" She asked. She scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips at Zoe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lip harder than she'd intended and nodded. "I guess that makes sense." she said and licked her lips and looked up at Roman. "You don't really dislike John do you?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not." Roman said. "I'm in an off and on relationship with him though. One moment he is here and wants to get to know me and the next he is gone. I don't even exist. So, I know where I stand with him. I'm just the other woman. And in order to make me feel good about it she has to 'woo' me. I told him before if he wants physical pleasure he only needs to ask. If he wants more he will have to go to you." She looked up at Celes. "I know I you don't like when I say this… any of this but he is yours. You two have way more in common than I do with him. I'm just on the outside wanting to come in but lets face it. I don't belong in your world of nerdiness." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes did not giggle. She just shook her head. "You are so stuck in your little mind about this. My mad little wife sounds more like me than she sounds like herself lately. That man, he loves you. He does and he agonizes about it. He is like me, he finds it hard to find the balance that is required to do this. The balance is off, but I am pregnant with his children and we just got married for pete's sake and all you can think is, he's in an on again off again relationship with you? That's horseshit." she said and stood. "I need to walk away before I say something really mean. I'm sorry." she whispered and started out of the bathroom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, its so easy for you to say that when he hasn't even /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"tried /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to make amends for what he did. A measly week of talking to me and he stops. I'm not keeping him from you. By all means, I want him to be there for you and the twins. I really do, however, he will stay away from me and Bryce." She kissed Zoe and then looked up at Celes' back. "Lee has at least tried to make it right. He shouldn't have kept his distance from you. You should have came first. Not only because you are pregnant with the twins but because he /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"just/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" married you. I only wanted to feel apart of the family when we call came back. It was you three that blackballed me. If he wanted to make it up, talk would have worked just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes turned around slowly and looked at her levelly. "Look Roman, you are holding onto to things so tightly. God someone give you a little itty bitty hurt and you freak out. And I get that a lot of that is Bryce and I know you are sick of being hurt. I am too, but John hes not sure what to do with you because you've been nothing but mean. He talks to you and you bite his head off. And I am staying away from him for you, I will always choose you over all of them. I will always choose you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for him and for me." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Let it go, Ro or you're never going to be happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is where you are wrong." She told her. She looked right at her. "I enjoy hurting him. I find I really do enjoy it. And I'm not letting it go until I find a way to get him back. But him suffering seems good enough for me right now. You say its Bryce that is freaking out, you may be right, but I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry. I'm truly tired of all of you hurting me in some degree. I'm not going to sit back and take it any more. I'm lashing out. I believe I deserve to defend myself. If you guys don't like it, then oh well, we can part ways or we learn to live with each other without hurting each other."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook with her anger. "Roman, you are not the only one who gets hurt. You act like you are the only one who has ever been hurt. You blame me, so I try to leave and you don't let me. You don't, and I can't figure out why. If I am the source if any of us are then let us leave." she took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know who you are anymore. I'm so lost, I can't read you anymore. You've become this self centered little person, which is not you and it kills me because I can't get a read on it. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"am in pain, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" am hurting. That's all I hear from you these days. And no matter what anyone does or says you just… you don't… see any of us anymore. All you see is what we did to you or have done to you." she stepped back and wiped her cheeks. "I… I don't know what else to do for you, neither does anyone else." she whispered. "Maybe it would be better if I just left. I know that then you'll have what you want which is the undivided attention of all the men." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you, you can't leave. And you say I'm self centered when you have, and always will be self centered. I told you before, if you leave you are only causing them to worry about you and want to fix you." roman stood up with Zoe and grabbed a towel. "You can't leave, but I can. And that is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"exactly/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" what I'm going to do once I give birth to Bryce." She wrapped her self with the towel and Zoe with a towel. She started to walk out the door but paused next to Celes. "Have you ever wondered how our lives would have been if you had just allowed Lee to lace his soul with mine? I bed he and I would have been better off together" She whispered and then walked away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stiffened and gave a sob. She turned and walked blindly away from the bathroom, not sure what she was looking for. She started to stumble a little as her tears made it hard for her to see and didn't see the stairs until it was too late, she gave a yelp when she fell down them and then hit her head and the world went black./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""CELES!" Lee yelled as he popped down the stairs. "JOHN! JOHN!" He yelled as he knelt down next to Celes. He didn't want to move her just in case she was really hurt. "JOHN!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran in and took in Celes and knelt down. "What happened?" he asked and automatically checked the girls, they were in distress and her placenta was detached. He wrapped his magic around them and did his best to patch her up and then looked at Celes. "We need Draco to look at her head wound." he said as he pressed a hand to her bleeding forehead which was swelling a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Draco we need you here now. Celes fell down the stairs!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee call. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry, you need to come home now!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee told him. "Can we pop her up to the bedroom?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just…" John started but there were two pops and both Draco and Harry came in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell happened?" Harry asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco knelt down and pushed his personal feeling for Celes. He moved Johns hand and hissed and then healed the wound. When she didn't come to her got scared. "Bed, now." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee didn't need to be told twice. He popped them up to the group room and laid her on the bed. "Okay, Celes. You need to wake up." He told her as he held her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, what's going on?" Roman asked as she walked out dressed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes fell down the stairs." John said sounding for all the world like it was all his fault./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you push her?" Roman growled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman, she fell." Lee said. "She was headed for the stairs. Before I could stop her she tripped over her feet and fell." He smacked Celes' hand. "Draco, why isn't she waking up?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco ran his magic over her and shrugged. "I don't know she's healed. Completely no concussion nothing." He looked over her again and then at John. "The babies?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stable, for now." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry paced at the foot of the bed. "How did this happen?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you, I saw her heading for the stairs, before I could stop her she tripped down them." Lee told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes finally gave a little moan but didn't open her eyes. She whimpered as pain flooded her body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes. Inimorar Mea," Lee whispered. "Open your eyes for me. Let me see those pretty blue eyes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered again and opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "It hurts." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where, Inimorar Mea, where? We will have Draco fix it." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered. "My... Side." She whimpered and tried to sit up when she remembered she was pregnant. "No... No." She struggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, calm down. calm down. John has the girls. They are okay. They are fine." He told her and laid her down. He looked at Draco. "Her side?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco pressed his hand to her side and healed the bruising and broken ribs he'd missed. He wasn't as good as Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh and looked around and her eyes filled with tears. "No, go... Go away." She whispered not wanting to upset Roman anymore. She pushed on Lee's chest weakly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop it," he growled. "We aren't going anywhere." He pushed her hair out of her face. His heart was finally calming down. "God, you scared the shit out of me. I have a mind to put you in that damn sumo suit, but you are laying in bed." He smiled down at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a tiny smile and the girls both gave little kicks that hurt more than they should have. She whimpered again and rubbed her belly. "I was distracted." She whispered lamely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John wrapped his magic tighter around her now detached placenta and stayed back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and looked at her son, "Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked and walked out the room with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No more getting distracted, okay?" Lee said and rubbed her head. "I swear you took like… nine lives of my life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well if you were a Time Lord you still have four left." She whispered making a joke to cover her hurt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed a little at that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to cherish those four lives." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I swear I just want to shake you and hold you at the same time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shake her after the twins are born." John suggested softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "I'm okay now you don't have to stay." She said to all of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we are going to stay here. All of us." Lee told her. "No club tonight. We will all crawl in the bed and watch you sick day movie. I'll even bring your meals up here for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' lip trembled and she nodded. She wanted to tell him that Roman planned to leave her but she just... She sniffed and wiped her tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, its going to be okay." Lee said as he wiped her tears. "Its going to be all okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "No it's not." She cried. "No it's not, it's my fault we are like this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sat down. "Calm down, Cel, you're having contractions" he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deep breaths, love." Lee told her. "Deep breaths. We are okay. We are fine. No more worrying today, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded but still. She grabbed Lees shirt suddenly. "Why didn't I just let you do it?" She asked and started to feel tired again and her grip slacked. "I should have let you... Do it." She whispered and fell asleep again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned and looked over to Harry, "Do what?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around and frowned. "Where's Ro?" He asked automatically stretching out his magic to find her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked around, "She was right here. I heard her. She asked what had happened." he frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Luke came in." John whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded with a frown. "She's usually the one on the other side." He turned to go see her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum, this has to stop." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" don't listen to you. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" am the mother. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are my child. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will say when enough is enough. You are /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" son." Roman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But mum, its not changing." Luke said. "It usually changes after a while. There are usually two outcomes but there's not. It has to stop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Roman said as tears came to her eyes. "No, it happens. Just face it, it happens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and looked at Luke and nodded. "Keep talking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke stopped and looked at his mother. "I'm done talking." he said and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you, Lukie./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love you too."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ro what happened? Everything was fine this morning." He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shrugged, "She tripped. I don't know why."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Okay, why do you sound as though you could care less?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a n indignant gasp and whirled around on Harry. "You think I did this?" she asked angrily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did I say that? Did I even think that, no. I'm just trying to figure out why you aren't just as worried about Celes as we all are?" He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, because I'm not in the bed with her crying, makes you think I'm not worried? I am! I'm just trying to give them space. Lee is her warrior. John is the father of her kids, they need to be in there. God." She pulled away from Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Harry gave a growl and dragged her back to him and gave her a gentle shake. "Roman! She is your soul mate." He said looking into her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She counted. She had nearly shouted her answer. No, she needed to be calm. She need to act cool. "I will go back when there isn't anyone else in the room. Right now, I would like to be alone." She said calmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Fine." He said he ran his hands over her belly. Lately it seemed more like Bryce than Roman when Roman talked. He leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek and then further and kissed her belly. He stood and left Roman alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke pulled Harry into his room and closed the door. "Shh!" he said as he slapped his hand over his mouth. He felt for his mother and felt her go down stairs. He looked at Harry and glared at him. "You know you are a blind idiot." he told him. "All of you are! I can't believe any of you!" he hissed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "What have we done now? You know you can't always fight her battles for her. She's insecure and more so now that she pregnant with Bryce. But if you're about to say I was going to blame her for this I'm not and I never have and I'm tired of it." He paced away from Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke frowned at him and did a karate chop on his shoulder. "Its more than that!" he told her. "Have you ever looked up or /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"wondered/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" why a host can't carry another's demon?" He growled. "I'm so pissed off at John. He should have known! She can go dark! No one knows she can go dark because she can hide behind the baby! Why can't you all see she is off! She has been off for a while!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stopped dead and looked at Luke. "And Celes can't see it because right now all she sees is Bryce." He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Why... Why did I do this to her? God I didn't mean to." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It don't help that Mama is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"also/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" carrying a dark one /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" a demon. Have you guys not really thought of this. Mama is basically carrying triplets. She has to keep Jazzy calm, make sure her demon is calm and loved. Why do you think John has been snapping at Mum? He is slowly slipping too. Especially when Jazzy is dominate. Mum… she is insecure, she is spewing her hurt. Matter of fact I really don't blame her for wanting to get you all back but… even if she did she would have felt guilt about it. She don't even feel that." He took a deep breath. "Mum plans on running after Bryce is born and she is going to take me with her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well Jude won't let you go. And..." He growled cursing his Hawaiian blood and all the pain it caused. "I have to find her and chain her to me if you'll excuse me. And then we need to address her darkness. I believe Bryce may need to come early." He growled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, I think Mona was a foe that we all underestimated. Because the aftermath of her is still effecting you all. Do you think mama is still scared of Bryce?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "No I can say that completely. Mama isn't helping Mum because for once she's actually overtaxing her light. She doesn't just help mum and John she helps all the dark babies we have. Jasmines dark is tearing away at her light... Her eyes are darker everyday. She's been pretty happy lately so I didn't say anything." He sighed. "Luke don't let your mother try to leave. If you do and you go with her there will be three very angry people here... And Val may hunt you down and drag you back by your pretty red hair."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke opened his mouth to say something then smiled. "I didn't even think about that. Oh, I actually would like to see that. here I though John, you, and Lee would be upset. Not that I really care too much. I know John is my warrior but… I don't really see him like that. Maybe I have too much Weasley blood. I'll always follow my mum. But Jude and Val are a different story. Them, I can find fear for." He laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "And let's not forget your girlfriend there, bubba." Harry said and sighed he reached out and grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him into a hug. "You are a good kid, I love that you defend your mum. I'm so proud of you for standing up to me." He said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you kidding, I would beat you up for her." He said jokingly but meaning every word. He hugged him back. "Go help my mum. As much as I love it here, Hawaii seems like a place I'm willing to leave to." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would try to beat me up. I would win kid." He punched Luke playfully in the shoulder meaning it as well. "Love you, kid." He said and walked out of his room and to Romans workroom and walked in. He waved a hand and shut her music off. "You're going dark." He said bluntly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and looked down at her arms and legs. "No I'm not." She said. She lifted up her shirt to look at her belly where she drew a flower. "Nope, I have flowers though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry squatter down in front of her and looked at her belly and then the markers she used. "Ro these are permanent." He took them and set them aside. "Ro, my little Alpha you're going dark. We need to get you close to Celes." He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman used her foot to push him away. "I'm not going to her. Not now, not ever." She growled. "Now if you excuse me, I was enjoying myself." She reached over for another marker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry just picked her up like she weighed a pound. "Nope, I will not leave you be." He said and started carry her towards the group room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry James Potter, put me down, right now!" She said as she tried to get out of his arms. "Why do you have to mess with me when I'm not bother anyone! Put me down!" She bounced in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held her tighter and got to the group room he silenced her and walked in. "Guys we have a problem." He said quietly and sat down with Roman still firmly in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John frowned. "What is that?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and started to say something but nothing make out. She frowned and looked up at Harry as she started to give him a piece of her mind. SHe wagged her finger at him as she did so./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee placed a hand over his mouth to cover up his smile. "What problem do we have?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman is going dark."he said as he dodged her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would have noticed." Celes whispered from the other side of Lee she woke up the minute Roman was in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not if you've been dark yourself." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jasmine hasn't been dominant in weeks." Celes said sighing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but she hasn't been getting her wanted attention from her father... So she's brooding and getting dark in turn you are darkening." Harry retorted. "Oh and have a look at John too, he's dark too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shifted uncomfortably. "No." He stood and backed away from the bed. "I'm fine." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee waved a hand and the door closed before John could get to it. "I swear you Hawaiians are so hard headed. "Sit down, John." He said as he stood up and walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He nodded, "Yeah, you are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes reached out a hand to Lee. "Help me sit up." She whispered. "I'll use your magic to boost mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled. "No, I am not dark." He looked around desperately for help and his eyes landed on Roman. "I'm not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't look at me. We haven't been talking so I wouldn't know. Nor do I care."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would say that." He said coldly as the air around him dropped a few degrees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee!" Celes said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sat her up and connected strongly with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman bared her teeth at John. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yes I would say that. I know it to be true. Just like how you don't care about me."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" her eye blazed at him, daring him to challenge her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled louder as the room started to grow cold. "You know what... Maybe I..." He stopped and hissed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat in the middle of the bed, she held Lees hand and connected with him. She pulled her light from the babies hoping they would be okay so she could do this. She took a deep breath and pushed her light out and wrapped both Roman and John in it. She lifted John a little. "Enough." She said to both of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled and hissed as his darkness recoiled and taught to get away trying to press out of the light he couldn't get away from. Soon he started to feel himself clearing and fell limp in the light./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body shook a little. She curled her fingers into Harry's shirt and she sent a scream through the connection as water gushed from her. Her eyes grew big as she looked up at Harry in panic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shit!" He dropped the silence. "Her water broke." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at them as Celes set him down he looked in time to see her fall back on the bed. "Get her to another room, anyone. Lee open the damn door." he said, clear for the first time in months./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! I just peed!" Roman said. "I swear, that's all that happened." She gave a little scream as a contraction hit her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee waved a hand and the door was open. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just peed! I swear! You believe me, right?" She asked Harry as she held tightly to his shirt. "Its too early!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John did something he'd only been asking to do. He used his magic to check on Bryce. He was fully developed and okay for birth. "Hes fine to be born now. Go." he said to Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stood and started out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Celes said as she struggled to scoot over. "No, here. Please. We need to stay together." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I peed! I swear!" Roman repeated. "The pain is just gas! God… Where is Draco?" He asked. "This baby isn't coming out until Draco gets here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked over and set Roman on the bed on the other side after Lee helped Celes move. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes reached out and took her hand and rubbed her wrist. "Calm down, hes right down stairs." she whispered to Roman. "Its okay." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco ran into the room. "What the… Oh God. Roman." he said when he saw her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you get here! No! Its Gas… I swear." She said. "JEEZUS!" she screamed. "Someone blindfold him. He can't see my lady bit!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Roman, If you don't calm down I'm going to chain you to the bed." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But its gas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its not gas, and its time to push already. Bryce is coming. So me or Draco choose now." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat behind her. "Ro, its okay." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Youll be okay now, your little boy is going to be here." she encouraged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and looked at John. "He's fine right? He's okay to be born?" She asked as she kept her legs closed. "He's too early."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are actually right at that point, he is fine. He is completely grown. Nothing is amiss he can come now. He will be fine Ko'u Mau Loa. I promise." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and then nodded to Draco. "Okay." She said as she opened her legs. She held onto Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco knelt down and looked up at Roman positioning himself to catch Bryce. "Okay Ro, on the next one push as hard as you can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as she pushed. She held onto Harry as she cried. This was the part she hated most when it came to pregnancies. You would think she would be a pro at this but it still hurt like hell. "I'm getting snipped after this." She told them. "I swear I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco watched her fall back and relax as he cleaned out Bryces mouth and then she pushed one more time and the baby slid out completely and gave a loud cry and he smiled as he wrapped Bryce in a blanket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stepped up and cleaned up the mess after he delivered Roman's afterbirth and then stepped back and sat down as he watched Draco hand Bryce to Harry and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked down at Bryce and smiled as he touched his cheek. "He's beautiful." he whispered in wonder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman cried as she turned her head into Harry's chest. She didn't know why but she just felt like her heart was breaking. She sobbed as she turned onto her side. She curled her fingers into his shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry handed Bryce back to Draco to lay down in the bassinette close by and held Roman tightly feeling her hurt and break. He was confused he thought she'd be happy that Bryce was finally here but she seemed… sadder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and looked at Lee and then across to John. "Move me." she whispered. "Please." she bit the inside of her mouth to stop the tears. She didn't want to be… there anymore. She wanted to stay for Roman but she felt like she was intruding. She started to get herself up on her own slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee picked her up and sat her on his lap. He didn't understand what was going on. She should have been happy but Roman just cried like someone… died. Or she lost a loved one. He rubbed Celes back as he held her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John dropped his head into his hands as an overwhelming sadness washed over him. He felt terrible for his behavior over the past months. He looked at the baby when he cried and part of him knew he should go soothe him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not because Bryce used to be a demon but because he just… didn't feel like he had the right. He felt tears fill his eyes and popped out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee watched as John popped out. He sat Celes down on the chair he was sitting on and went over to Bryce. He picked him up and smiled. "Hey, you." He cooed as he gently rocked him. he walked over to Celes. "Look, Cel." He told her. "Pretty cute kid, isn't he?" He used his pinkie to allow him to suck on it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and smiled. "Oh yes, very. He looks like Harry." she gave a tiny gasp. "With Roman's eyes." she whispered in wonder as she reached up and rubbed the tiny boys belly through the swaddle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco made an exit unsure how to help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry held Roman tightly as he watched Celes and Lee dote over his son. He wanted to spend time with his son but he wanted to help Roman too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body grew heavy as exhaustion took over and she fell fast asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over to Harry and Roman. "Your son has Roman's eyes." He told him as he smiled. He walked over to Harry and gave Bryce to him. He walked back to Celes and carried her to the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's eyes filled with tears, "Just like I wanted." he pressed his face into Bryce's belly. "You are a remarkable kids. I love you so much." he whispered and rubbed his face on his little belly and felt the baby falling asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and pressed her face into Lee's chest. She wanted John, her back and sides hurt badly and the girls wouldn't stop kicking. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed trying to relax a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee rubbed her back. He rubbed Her belly. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your brother is here already. You two will get to see them soon."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told the twins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They stopped kicking and sent Lee little giggles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed again as her body finally relaxed for real and she drifted off into sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gently laid her in the bed next to Roman. he covered them with a blanket. "I'm going to get the kids." He told Harry and smiled at him. "I can't wait until one of mine have her eyes too." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled. "It'll happen, it's my favorite part of Ro. I love her eyes." he whispered as he rocked Bryce./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think that is all of our favorite part." He ducked out the room and was met with a crowd of kids. "You have a new brother. Both you mum and mama are sleeping so be very quiet, okay?" he picked Damon and Zoe up as he allowed the kids into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The kids all took turns meeting Bryce and all of them instantly loved him. It didn't take a whole lot fo them and soon the room was full of love and whispering kids. After a bit Harry asked them all to go so Bryce could sleep and eat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next two weeks were some of the saddests since Celes thought Roman was dead. She had to stay in bed, she rarely saw Roman and only saw John when he came to check on her. This time she didn't want to stay away from him, she wanted him near but he barely looked at her when they were together. Lee basically took care of her, the kids, and helped Harry when he was home. He was like Mr. Mum, which she had actually gotten a laugh out of when she said it to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes woke in the middle of the night two weeks or so after Bryce had been born, Roman was still at the club and Harry slept in the room on a pallet next to Bryce's bassinet. She pushed herself up and tried to figure out why she was awake. She gave a little whimper when her sides and abdomen tightened. She bit her lip hard to not make noise and wake Harry or Bryce and got herself out of the bed and started to crawl from the room. She didn't know what was possessing her to crawl out of the room like this. She stopped once she was at the end of the hall and just breathed as another contraction hit. She took deep breaths and for some reason felt like she was alone in this. She dropped her head back against the wall and gave a little whimper and bent her legs at the knees and shook a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee popped up out of the bed and walked out of his room. He waved a hand and the lights came on in the hall. He looked down and found Celes. "Celes! What are you doing?" He asked her as he picked her up. "What's wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just labor I'm fine go back to sleep. John isn't here right now... Again he followed Ro to the club." She said and winced and gripped his shirt as she made herself breath through the contraction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "Stop trying to push me away." He told her as he walked her back to the room. "Harry, Celes is in labor." he said as he walked back to the group room. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John, Ro, Celes is in labor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat up. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John popped in. "Did her water break?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No and I'm fine I can do it. I'm fine." She unedited as tears filled her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, shut up." Roman said. "You can't do this alone." She walked over to the bed and held her hand. "I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" missing another birth. I swear you get all stuck in your head when we do. I told You I love Zoe. You aren't going to make me miss this one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There, you see. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of us are going anywhere." Lee told her. "Now lets get this party started."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman and started to cry and a contraction ended her train of thought before she could even say anything and she looked down at John. "Okay." She grunted out. She gave a little gasped as John checked her and had another contraction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's time, Cel. The girls are coming now you know what to do next." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and started to push and soon the room filled with cries. She only got half a minute before the other was trying to come and the second proved to more difficult than the fist as she got stuck on Celes pelvic bone. John used his magic to help the little one along and then delivered his second daughter, third over all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held the twins and smiled at them then handed them to Celes who seemed to be nearly inconsolable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look, Celes." Roman whispered to her. "They are beautiful. They are beautiful and they are well loved." She kissed Celes' forehead. "Beautiful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held on of the twins. "Which one is Jasmine and which one is Jillisa?" He asked Celes as he smiled at one and gently rocked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at them for a minute and looked at the one with the little birthmark under her eye. "Jasmine." she nodded to her. "Jellissa." she nodded to the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cooed at them. "Look at you baby girls. So pretty." He kissed them both./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at him as he made cooing noises and talked silly at them. She shook her head. It didn't matter if he was the toughest person, stubborn, or just overprotective. He was always going to be a clown for his kids. She looked down at Celes and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "See, still loved." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at her with teary eyes. "I know, but…" she looked down at the twins and sobbed a little. "Are you still going to leave me?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stiffened. She looked down at Celes and raised her chin. "Is that why you have closed yourself off to me?" She asked. "I can feel you but you aren't open to me. No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sob and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry." she whispered as she allowed Lee and Harry to take one of the twins each. She pressed her face into Roman's chest and clung to her shirt and cried./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman held her as she ran her fingers through her hair. She rocked her as she pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "I'm staying here. I'm staying right here." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes started to calm down as Roman's words sank in and then she looked up at Roman. "I think… I'm tired now." she whispered. "Babies… I have more babies… but I think I might be done." she said and fell asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Yeah, wait until you hear the rude news John told me. Talking about only men are allowed to be snipped. Women don't get snipped. I mean really? Then he tells me that I was saying it wrong." She shook her head as she laid Celes down and watched her sleep for a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Well, I'm not getting snipped. No one is coming near me with anything sharp."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I agree with that statement." Harry said chuckling himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "That's because you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"were/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" saying wrong. What if you had said that to a muggle baby doctor?" He teased her lightly. "Besides all we can do is prevent it with my magic, which I'm doing." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, like I was saying before. I'm on strike with sex. If any of you want sex you better get very familiar with your hands." She said pointing at all three men./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, where's the love?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In you hand."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "There will be sex, you'll just have to find it with Celes. Er… after she heals." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On strike with her too. If she can get me pregnant That goes for all of you." She shook her head and ran her fingers through Celes' hair again. "I have to go. Got a club to run." She said and then kissed Celes on the cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm coming too." John said and joined her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry frowned a little. "Don't you want to see Bryce at all?" he asked Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have, every morning that I have came home." She told him. "I have to go, I'll see you guys later." She said and popped out before Harry could ask any more questions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I think I'm going to go too, I've been helping at the club." he said and looked at them and Celes sleeping and then the twins and apart of him wanted to stay for them but he didn't feel like he deserved them or Celes. At least if he was at the club helping Ro he didn't have to think about it. He waved and popped out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell is going on with those two?" Harry asked as he laid Jillissa down in the cosleeping bassnett against the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned too. "I don't know. I really don't know." He said. He looked down at Jasmine and rubbed his nose over hers. "You are soo cute, aren't you. Yes you are." He said and smiled as she yawned and her eyes grew heavy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know you become such a sap when it comes to babies. No wonder you and Celes like them so much you're the same in that." he chuckled and watched Lee. "I have to go back to Bryce, hes calling to me." he said and stopped by Lee and looked down at Jasmine in his arms and then at him. He side hugged him spontaneously. "Love you mate." he said and left the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't listen to dad. He is the weird one." Lee said to Jasmine. "Daddy isn't a sap. Daddy just like little babies." He smiled and laid her down with her sister. He leaned over and kissed Celes. He crawled into the bed with her and smiled. No matter what happened, their family was constantly growing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A couple of days had gone by since then. Roman threw herself into working at the clube. She didn't mind that John was there as long as he worked. They didn't talk much to each other unless they passing messages back and forth on what costume needed to be fixed or what set was next. Her power had returned to her fully and she was finally feeling a little normal for once. She still felt a little cold at times but she knew it was because Celes was still gaining her powers back. It would take a couple of days… maybe a week since she was actually dark herself. Every morning she heard Bryce sing his song. When everyone slept she would go and check on him. She didn't really touch him but she felt so disconnected. He would smile up at her but she never returned the gesture. For nine months she had been pregnant with him and she spilt her guts about her insecurities. As much as she tried to stop herself she felt like a prisoner within her own body and she was helpless. She hated the feeling and most of all she hated that she hurt the people she loved most. But on top of it she hated how she was feeling now. She was basically bare and vulnerable to them all about her insecurities and the people she loved most weren't only hurt by them but they were upset. It hurt her that they couldn't handle her insecurities. On some level she really was hurt. Usually a few hours before the show she would hide in her office and cry. Then she would paste her mask back on and work. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked into the house early morning after work. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum from the cupboard. Then she climbed the stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman paused and turned to him, "Yes, baby." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good, go back to bed." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we still leaving?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we are going to stay here. Sorry about that, baby. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm good now. Go to bed." She told him and walked over to Bryce's nursery. He was singing his song again. She stepped around Harry and looked in on him. "Looks like, we both get a bottle today." She whispered. She picked up the bottle that was next to him and gave it to Bryce. He sighed as he started to suck it down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry came awake. "Ro? What time is it?" He asked getting up and looking at her holding the bottle of rum and frowned a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Four in the morning." She told him. "He will need to be burped when he is done." She told him. "He's a little greedy today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why don't you do it. He asks after you. You're his mother he misses you." He suggested itching to take the rum from her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I have glitter, sweat, smoke, and alcohol all over me. I need a shower. " she told him as she propped the bottle for Bryce. She gently ran a finger down his cheek and then turn to Harry. "Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to check on him." She said as she started out the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ro… please… please I'll help you take a bath. I won't try anything I promise, I just… please. I'm worried about you." Harry pleaded with her. He got this way when he didn't know what to do for her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in the doorway and watched them she stepped into the room. "Come on, lets go get the gross off of you and then tuck you in." she said to Roman providing her an exit. Celes had an idea of what was going on but knew it was going to take more than just saying it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded. "Night." She told Harry as she placed a hand on his shoulder and then followed Celes. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She sent Celes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anytime, come on. I will bathe you and then you can go to sleep for a bit."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent her and grabbed her hand. She wasn't about to let Roman just go off alone despite saving her from Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman followed Celes. She knew it was no use in trying to talk her way into being alone. She should have just gone to her work room and called it a night. She walked into the room and into the bathroom. She filled the tub and sat on the edge with her rum. She took a deep breath and then opened the bottle and took a deep drink of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and eased the bottle away from her mouth and then took it gently setting it on the counter. "That won't help what you're feeling, believe me I know." she whispered and stood Roman up. She undressed her and then guided her to the tub and proceeded to clean her body staying on the outside of the tub. After she finished she got Roman out and dried her with a touch and then dressed her in purple pajamas and guided her to their bed and combed out her hair and braided it. While she did she hummed softly to Roman. She didn't make advances she just took care of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I feel so... lost and cold. I just... I want to run away. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to feel like this. I feel like I need to address things but I don't know how."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, Baby Girl. I know exactly how you feel." Celes whispered. She pulled her onto her lap. "Its going to be okay though, when you are ready I will help you." she rocked her a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman cried a little as she allowed Celes to rock her. "I'm planning a country themed night. I have a song I want you to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like that idea, I will sing whatever you want me to." Celes said. "Going to do leather night too? It'll give Lee the opportunity to sing Lenny and Harry is going to sing this awesome song we found." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Yeah. Maybe I should do that first, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would like it. And I could wear something short and leather." she giggled and laid them down playing with the end of Roman's braid. "I think that would be a fun night, can we wait another week? Then I can properly jump Lee and Harry after they sing." she said. "But I have to get out my protection spell. I'm swearing off babies for a while." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "how long do you think that will last?" She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, forever. Er, for now. And I'm swearing off fertility gods too… nope, no more babies for me. I'm done. I have lots of babies and will have more grandbabies before I know it." she said determinedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Willing to bet on that? " She giggled and snuggled closer to Celes. She closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and frowned. "I'm sorry... for everything I did and said." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its okay, I was overly sensitive too. So Im just as sorry. I love you." she whispered. "And yes, I will bet on that." she said with a boost of confidence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. That was her Celes. Out of no where a boost of confidence could and would overtake her. Roman hugged her closer. "I love you. I love you so much. I have stupid insecurities. I will never speak them again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its okay, Baby Girl. No insecurity is stupid and its good that we know even if we didn't handle them all that well. Its going to all be okay now and work out. We are going to be fine, all of us." she whispered and rubbed her arm. She loved having Roman in her arms again. She had missed her the most. She sighed and hummed to Roman her hawaiian song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took in her scent and closed her eyes. She sighed as the song calmed her down. Exhausted took over and she fell asleep, holding her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes held Roman for a few hours humming different songs to her as she slept. She loved Roman so much and hated to see her hurting and confused. At about six am she eased away from her and pulled a blanket around her and then headed to the kitchen to help with breakfast. She smiled at Lee. "Good morning Mr. Mum." she teased him, for the most part he and Harry kept her going./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Good morning. Did Ro and John get in alright?" He kissed her and opened the refrigerator./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman is sleeping in our room and I didn't see John but I can feel him close by, so yes." she said. "Want help?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure. I was thinking of biscuits and gravy with eggs, sausage, and potatoes. Mmm." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds yummy! Ill make you biscuits." she said and went over to the pantry and started pulling what she needed out. Once she did she set up at the island and looked at Lee for a long minute. "Hey… I think Ro has postpartum depression." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Postpartum depression? What's that?" He asked as he frowned. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee… she has baby blues. I think John has them too actually." she said as she started to mix the stuff for biscuits, somethings she baked were just autopilot. "That's the clinical term."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait... men can get the baby blues? How do we get them to get out of it... well I know for Ro we need to get her hormones back in order."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "I think his are related to his guilt attached to his lack of being there for Roman and I while we were pregnant. As for Ro, I can help with that and so can Draco. Addie treated mine." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah she gave you pills, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah for a while, but we got to get Roman to stop drinking." she whispered. "I don't think I ever drank when I was depressed like that." she thought about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, well, now that I can help on." Lee told her. "I think I will go yo the club tonight. I need a little time with her anyway. You know what, we can make a night of it, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I like that idea. I have some choice words for John, and that's probably the only place I'll see him and I never got to go on my club night because I fell down the stairs." she said and then winced and looked at Lee. "Sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I still owe you a shake and a couple of hours in the sumo suit." he told ger. "You know, I don't understand why you don't like the suit. You look so cute in it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I will wear the suit everyday until it makes up scaring the piss out of you to you." she said to him. "I'll wear it right now if you want, bring it on Chocolate Bear." she giggled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "First make the biscuits and then I'll put you in the suit." He gave a moan. "Biscuits and gravy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Its yummy, especially when its my biscuits." she sang and grinned at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked in with Bryce strapped to his chest and smiled sleepily. "Morning, what's cookin good lookin?" he asked as he sat down next to where Celes was making her biscuits./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, look who is the sap now." Lee teased. "And its about time you appreciate my good looks." He winked at him. "We are making biscuits and gravy with eggs, sausage, and potatoes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds wonderful, Buttercup and you are a sap. I bet you if I handed you Bryce right now you turn into mush." Harry teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and listened to the two of them banter. Her boys, her original boys. She loved them so much. She knew they'd help her and Roman through anything. "You two are too much sometimes. I love you both." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Love you too, Little Dove."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Love you too." Lee told her. He reached over and rubbed Bryce's head. "Don't worry little man, your dad is a total sap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Uh-huh, hey Cel get those girls of yours in here then we will see who the sap is." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "You do like Jasmine and Jellissa a lot, Lee." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? I have no idea what you are talking about. I spoil Bryce just as much." He said as he resumed cutting potatoes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do, you are an awesome Daddy." Celes giggled. "As Jasmine puts it all the time. You're her second favorite person, you are on the list above me." she laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "Poor kid is so delusional."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In the words of Celes, Oy!" Lee said and laughed. "Just because you aren't the list." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "I don't need to be on the list." he said with confidence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh really?" Celes asked raising an eyebrow as she rolled out the dough for the biscuits now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes really, I am the Alpha, I am on everybody's list." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes snorted and giggled. "Okay." she said not convinced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There goes that 'I'm Harry Potter, the Chosen One' attitude again." Lee teased and chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "I am the…" he trailed off when Celes gave a little squeal and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you dare Harry Potter." she warned him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, don't you dare. Celes has been good. She don't need added pressure of arousal. Isn't that right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded proudly. "John fixed me early because of the whole… well falling down the stairs thing, and I have been a very good girl. I have five more days." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "Five whole days? Really?" he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep and I'm going to be good about babies too." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, what?" Lee asked as he looked at her. "What do you mean you are going to be good about babies too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No more babies for me for a while. I'm taking a break." she said with a shrug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shrugged. "I just feel like I need to." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at her and smiled. "As you wish." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened as the mini orgasm washed through her body and she grabbed for the counter to hold herself up. "I-I thought… w-we weren't teasing the Celes." she whimpered and closed her eyes shaking a little. Its had been a little bit since she'd done that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was before you said you weren't going to have any babies." Lee said. "If you aren't having babies, you are open for teasing. That's how I see it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him. "War… war Lee Jordan." she declared to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I have five words for you. Bring. It. On. Dirty. Girl." Lee smiled and enjoyed what he was doing to her. It also helped make her happy and helped him cope with the fact that he hadn't seen Roman in months./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered and moaned as yet another orgasm washed through her. "Y-you suck." she said but enjoyed it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and shook his head. "I am so not in this, yup I shall watch the warfare go down and then lick wounds later." he said for effect./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned. "Oh God! Don't say that!" she gasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Licking? Why don't you want him to say licking? does it make you think of other things?" Lee asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and started cooking the potatoes and making the gravy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and saw her slight upper hand. "Yes, Lee, it does. I makes me think of you licking my nipples." she whispered and cut biscuits with the cutter smiling smugly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled over at her. "You also like when I play with them, pull on you nipple rings too." he winked at her. "You are just so dirty, aren't you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted. "O-only for you, Chocolate Daddy." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered. "Yeah… who's your chocolate daddy." He said trying to keep the upper hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're my Chocolate Daddy." she whispered and set the biscuits on the pan as their verbal foreplay made her hands shake and her body ache with arousal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered again and moaned. "Thats right!" He took the tray and set it into the oven./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled as he watched the two of them drift around each other, not both aroused. He shook his head and yawned. "As fun as this is I'm going to go doze with Bryce in the living room." he said and kissed Celes temple and nodded at Lee and left still chuckling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered a little. "I think hes enjoying our game." she said holding onto the island tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think so too." he shivered again. "I will have to write, Molly and Arthur. I'm sure they will be more than willing to watch the kids and see the new grandbabies."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Mama and Papa are always wanting to come over. Although its possible Charlie will be with them, he's been spending a lot of time in Great Britain lately." she said and pushed herself up onto the island and swung her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good. It will be good to see him. Pansy was saying something about staying with us for a while." Lee stirred the gravy. "She said she enjoyed spending the holidays with us. And her cooking skills have improved… a little."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and watched the muscles in Lee's back move. "Well I wouldn't mind having her here. I know it always thrills Dia when her Mum is close by too." she reached out a foot and topped his side with her toe. "You are very hard." she said and dropped her foot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "What? What do you mean?" he asked confusedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You're all firm and musclely its nice." she shivered and watched him move some more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled, "So is Harry and John." He told her. "Its not just me, but thank you." He poked her nose and leaned over and kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and moaned. She pulled back and licked her lips. "I know, I like it. I like to watch how you move. All of you how your muscles ripple and tighten when you do something. It's very..." She blushed and shook her head giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "I know what you mean. The way everyone moves is very nice. And thank you." He put sausage into the ban and took out the eggs to prepare, so that when the kids came in he could make them as they like./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm-hmm." Celes agreed and signed. "How are you?" She asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good. Just taking it one day at a time. And wondering what shall I wear for tonight… and how to get Roman to stop drinking. She isn't really… in the mood for sex so I can't used this /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"awesome/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" body to my advantage." He said and smiled at Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'd say we could get John to turn it all to juice but... I don't know if he'd help..." She sighed and smiled. "Okay let's play more I'm starting to get sad again." She said and looked down at the floor. "Why am I so sad? I mean I'm happy with the babies and you and Harry, if it weren't for you two I don't know what I'd be doing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're sad because Ro and John aren't themselves. We are fracture yet again." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "Mona still nearly succeeded in distorting us." She whispered and slid off her stool and wrapped her arms around his middle and press her cheek into his back. "We are going to be okay though, right?" She asked her voice thickening with unshed tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held her hands. "Yes, we will be okay." he rubbed her hands. "Its just… going to take a little time to get through the aftermath of it all… Just like in Hogwarts war, except that it won't take years this time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "At least we have each other this time." She said and molded her body to his back. "We all have each other this time." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes we do." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her. "Yes we do. Now, you little tease. Go back and sit down, teasing minx!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his back and then skipped over the island as kids started filing in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum isn't up yet?" Noah asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, sorry baby." Celes said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "Okay. Hey is that biscuits and gravy?" He asked. "Breakfast of the gods!" He said getting in a stool next to his mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Breakfast of the gods?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep it's one of my favorite breakfasts." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, I see. Maybe it was you that put the dream spell and hinted at this type of breakfast." He teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah laughed. "I can neither confirm or deny such a thing." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed, "Oh, yes, the little mad scientist of potions. I predict maybe the new potions master." He winked at him and checked the biscuits. "Once the biscuits are ready breakfast is good to go. Would you like some eggs, sausage, and potatoes with this or just the biscuits and gravy will do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All of it I'm a growing guy!" He laughed. "Hey so, can Em come stay this holiday?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holiday? This summer? Maybe she will be missed by her family." Lee told him. He looked worriedly at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably not. I met her dad over Christmas he was an odd sort. He's a Celtic Druid." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him. "Really?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "He's off." He shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "He came to visit during Christmas?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "Yeah, Lark made him leave though... Eh you guys were all... Busy." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes winced. "We were."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "This Christmas was a mess. Did you guys get good gifts at least? I mean I know Ro is all about Christmas and usually does the shopping ahead of time but… yeah."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lark, Luke and Jude handled it." Noah shrugged. "They deserve something awesome. We went to Grand and Pops' place." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "They do deserve something awesome." She said looking at Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we will have to do something." He pulled the biscuits out the oven. "First thing first, how do you want your egg?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scrambled with cheese." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""With cheese? Does that go with gravy?" He asked as he shook his head and made his eggs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Cello said as walked in and climbed into a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning, to you too. Where's Albie?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here." Albie said drifting in. He held his hands behind his back and angled so his mother couldn't see them and got up into the stool with Cello./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Albus?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing." He said looking guilty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at him suspiciously. "I think you have been around your mum too long. She says the same thing when she up to something. What you got there, kid?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sighed and pulled his arms out to reveal the vines coiling around them. "I can't make them stop!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned and lifted his arm. "This is... Magic... But not mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Sprout, that's your new nickname." He looked over to Celes. "You can help him though, right? I mean, you were raised around druids then you have Hi'iaka's talent of plants."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I think I can. But they make things grow from nothing. I can only cultivate a seed and make a garden thrive." she said and touched a vine and it recoiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie sighed. "Its hard to control some days." he looked at Cello. "And we haven't told you but I've been able to do this for a while."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ever since Em, came here." Cello grumbled. "She shows him things too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Celes squeaked and then cleared her throat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie nudged Cello. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to say anything." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I woke up in vines!" he growled. "Not once, not twice, but /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"every/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" day since your nightmares. The nightmares are gone but the vines are still here. I told you that you need help but you won't listen."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "Okay, everyone just calm down and just take a breath. First we eat, if mama can't get them off, we will have Noha here, go get Em. Are we cool?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Em, was just trying to help." Albie defended./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trying to help?!" Cello screeched./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee thumped Cello on his forehead and then on Albie's forehead. "I said enough. Both of you need to calm down. Maybe some yard work /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"without/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" magic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh that's good." Celes said looking at the boys. "Albie, close your eyes a sec and concentrate on receiving the vines." she ordered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus did as he was told and they coiled right up and were gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There, now after breakfast you two can weed my garden. And then I think the /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"both/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of you need to start meditating. Albie isn't the only one with a lot of power he is barely understanding." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello nodded and sighed. "Okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, now, how do you boys want your eggs?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scrambled." Cello said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same." Albus said glumly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head, she had noticed that Albus' interest in Em was messing with his relationship with Cello. She looked at the door when James and Rain came in. "Morning, you two."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning, Mama." James said and he and Rain got up in a chair him pulling her half on top of him so they fit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Hey, what about me? No good morning to me? Its all about mama? Where's the love?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "I think he has been spending too much time with the new babies." She whispered loudly so he could hear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded his agreement. "He's Mr. Mum, that's what Mama's been calling him." he whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Look at that, even the kids think you've gone soft. My big Romanian warrior is a big ol' softy." she teased and stood up and leaned over the island and squeezed his chin and kissed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, hey, hey!" he said and smacked her hand with the spatchula. "Hands off the cook. Oh… I need an apron that says that. That will go for you and Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "We can get something and Ro can sew it up and we can make you one." she said sitting back down pretending to nurse her wounds from his spatula./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled, "Daddy, shame on you! You hurt poor mama, and she was only trying to show you a little love." She leaned over and pretended to examine Celes' hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a mock pout. "Oh, Raindrop, Daddy is so mean to me." she pouted and gave a little sniff as if she was crying and peaked at Lee with a little smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shook his head and looked at Lee. "Why are girls so… weird?" he asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, I ask the same question." Lee said shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Rain said. "Just for that," She got off his lap and walked around Celes and sat up on that stool. "You know, boys are just stinky."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Cello said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Hey now I was just asking!" James protested with a pout./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Be strong Raindrop." Celes said laughing at her son./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You, still said it." Rain told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh, play it cool, James. Play it cool." Lee told him and smiled as he gave Cello and Albie their plates./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This warfare involves seeing who can get our kid to hold out the longest?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" she laughed out loud and nudged Rain. "Hey, you want to help me pick something out for the club tonight, Raindrop?" she asked knowing she'd like that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OH! Yes, I would love that." Rain giggled. "I would love that a lot!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay good, after breakfast we can do the girly thing for a while." Celes said and hugged her and kissed her temple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and hugged Celes. "Oh, yay!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon carefully walked into the kitchen and up to Lee. He pulled on his pajama pants./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said as he looked around then looked down. "What's the tugging! I'm not wearing a belt."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Food, now!" Damon said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I see, Miss Vinny isn't here so now you can pick on me, eh? Well, I can pick on you too!" Lee picked him up and growled against his neck and gently bit him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon gave a scream of laughter and pushed his face away. "No! Vinny!" he screamed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you…" Lee trailed off as he saw Vinny walk into the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny glared at Lee and pointed. "Leave my Dai-Dai alone!" She said marching over to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled enjoying the mini war between her daughter and Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just you wait, little brat. Just you wait." Lee growled quietly to Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon smiled at him as Lee lowered him down. "Bad, daddy." He said to Lee as he pointed up at him. "Huh, Vinny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "One of these days, Damon. One of these days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of these days he will remember you from before."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes sent with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny helped Damon walk over to his high chair and lifted him into it with James' help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then it will be too late by then. I swear I feel like he already knows."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he squinted his eyes at Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vinny look!" he said pointing at Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny gave Lee a Celes like look and pointed again,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head. "Enough, time to eat." she said and got up and went over to grab a biscuit. She brushed her hip across Lee's front and leaned half across him to get it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smacked her ass with the spatchula. "I said no touching the cook."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes squealed and looked up at him with a pout. "I was just trying to get a biscuit, I only touched you by accident." she insisted giving him big eyes and rubbing a little against him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The lies," He told her. "Sit down, I'll make you a plate. Minx." he said as he gave Vinny her plate and Damon his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and sat back down and leaned forward a little and watched him eyes dancing, she was going to mess with him tonight. She was excited to play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On top of the Daddy! All covered in goo, we laughed really hard when we went poop!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" came Jasmines little voice through the connection./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Jas is up, which means…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh my God, make her stop!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"came Jellissa's voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That Jelly is up too, be back." she said and walked out for the twins. She walked back in with the girls and Matt and Amy. "Look I found all my twins." Celes giggled as she brought Jasmine and Jellissa to the bassinet set up in the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee set a plate down for Celes and quickly made some more plates for Amy and Matt. He walked over to the bassinet and looked down at Jasmine with his hands on his hips. "Hey, what's this whole on top of daddy covered in goo and poop?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine kicked her legs and gave him a drooly smile. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its just an image that Kole thought I would find funny."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kole? Who's… Oh, is that right?" He asked and started to tickle her little belly. Well tell Mr. Kole, that I will be picking on him next!" he tickled her belly again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave gurgley giggles. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He would like that! He like to pick on Jelky belly." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jellissa pursed her little lips. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's okay, annoying but okay."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she watched them. Lee really had become this awesome Mr. Mum, she teased him but he was rather amazing about all this stuff./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, most demons are annoying, but they get better as they grow. Luky for us, we get to know and grow with Kole." He smiled and tickled Jasmine's little belly then Jillissa's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Both girls laughed up at him. Jasmine kicked her legs, "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"where's the other one? Not the Dad one but the other guy?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed, she asked about John everyday and everyday she or Lee or Harry made an excuse. She listed to Lee's soft gentle response and suddenly got angry. She was angry and hurt with John. About how things went with the pregnancy how he was now. She dropped her forehead on the counter. "Stupid Hawaiian... Dumb dumb dumby head." She muttered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what, lets go find out." Lee said as he picked both girls up. "Last I heard he was sleeping, but you two need to wake him up." he told them meaning it in more ways. "Celes," he handed her his spatchula. "You're in charge. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are going to wake papa up." He took the girls and climbed the stairs. "Hey, maybe Kole can make up a song for Papa." He told Jasmine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine kicked her legs as Daddy carried her sister and her into Papa's room. She looked down and saw a dark lump on the bed and Kole fed her some lines to sing. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On top of the papa, all covered in dark! There was two babies who needed to fart!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jellissa kicked her legs and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. "Now that is good! Remind me later to give Kole a treat." He smiled and waved a finger and John's door open. He walked in and kicked the bed he was on. "Hey! You have responsibilities! Get up!" he kicked the bed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John came awake with a growl and whipped up and looked at Lee and nearly sneered when he saw the twins. "I was at the club till four this morning!" He said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And its now eight. Besides, no one told you to go to the club. Matter of fact you don't even /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"own/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the club. However, you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"do/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have responsibilities to your kids. A warrior always thinks of them first. And you haven't even done that." He looked down at the twins and sat on the bed next to John. "They ask for you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" day. And not just them all of them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed. "I don't deserve that title any longer. I've failed and now I'm doing what little I can. Helping at the club." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you know what?" He placed the twins in his arms. "Celes, Harry, and I are taking a break from twin duty… mater of fact we are taking a break from Bryce duty too. So, you have no choice but take care of them." He crossed his arms. "I will send Harry up with Bryce… Celes says you have Baby blues. Personally I didn't even know a guy could have it but since you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"truly/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are the 'Mr. Mom' around her, I guess being /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hormonal/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" is part of the job." He smiled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him and then down at his daughters and really took them in. They were beautiful with a good balance of himself and Celes. He sighed. "Okay." He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? Not going to rise to my teasing? What kind of nonsense…" He pressed a hand to his forehead. "What if I said we are all going to bury the kids in the backyard?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John cracked a smile. "I'd have to say I will beat you first." He said. He slowly unfolded out of himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's more like it. However, Cello and Albie will be doing weeding in Celes' garden so… an /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"accidental/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" hole may appear." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A weeding... What happened?" He asked he used magic to dress and the used it again to strap the girls to his front and back slipping out of his mope mood as he spent more time with them there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Albie had vines growing out of his arms. Come to find out Em has been helping him with it or something. Cello has been waking up wrapped in vines. You know, tempers flaring. Celes says after eating and weeding they need to learn to meditate. It will help clear their minds." Lee said as he rubbed a hand over Jillesa's and then kissed it. "Oh, and we need to thank Lark, Nick, Jude, and Luke."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank them? What did they…" then he remembered. "Christmas." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Christmas, when everyone was trying to avoid each other... mainly you avoiding the girls and Celes avoiding you. While Harry and I tried to keep them both happy. Now Valentine's Day is around the corner... next weekend actually."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John paused. "Are we doing something or are you expecting me to do something?" he asked not aggressively. He wasn't sure what he would do for either girl. He knew Celes was mad at him since her head cleared of the baby hormones and Roman was just… being… polite was a good way to put it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I think something shiny may make up things with Celes. That and actually talking to her. I swear she is going to go all explosive on you soon. Oh! Tonight, you can sing her a song... wait its not open mic night. Well, I know the owner. I guess I can ask for you." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Yeah, you can go all candyman on her." he suggested. He was following Lee but didn't really pay attention. He felt like he was waking up a little at a time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled at him. "Who's your sugar daddy?" He chuckled. "Yes, I can talk to her about it. You fix you and Celes, then you can work Ro open. First, these lovely ladies want their papa's attention along with the kids." He looked him in the eye. "You /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" apart of them. You do /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"deserve/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to be with them. How else can they be protected? First the twins and Bryce, then Celes. Once I have Roman even out you can move onto her. Got it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and looked down at Jasmine who was happily kicking her legs as they walked along./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, cause they need to be changed. And if you aren't paying attention, Kole likes to talk Jazzy into playing with the contents of what's in her diaper." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no, no, no, no. Kole will not be tempting my daughter into bad doings." he said and poked her little nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave a little giggle and kicked her legs more. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Matthew Potter! Get back here you can't just eat and…" Celes yelled as she ran after Matt who was holding the spatula./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Mama! You said I could try and then didn't even let me!" he sang and skidded to a halt when he saw John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nearly ran into him and stopped herself grabbing ahold of John's arm before she fell over. Once she got her balance she looked up at him for a minute, he had the twins strapped to him. "Harry's in the living room with Bryce." she said and then plucked the spatula from Matt. "Mine you little singing terror." she said and then skipped away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! Mama! Not cool." Matt yelled, he flashed a grin at his dads and then ran after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Technically, that's mine!" Lee called after them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A door swung open and a growling, sleepy Lana appeared. "People are still sleeping!" She growled and slammed the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah... I'll let you handle that too." Lee chuckled as he walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John knocked on the door lightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree opened it. "Papa, she don't want to see you. I'm sorry but you were gone for too long." she said, it sounded rehearsed like Lana had been going over it with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John raised an eyebrow. "So you both don't want to see me, or just Lana?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree bit her little lip and looked off next to her where the door was blocking Lana from view and then back at John. "We do not want to see you." she said and went to close the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John caught the door. "Wait one minute now, Alana Potter you get your butt out here and talk to me now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana simply rolled over and pull her blankets over her head. If papa could spend days ignoring them and have Ree-ree upset. She could ignore him and sooth Ree-ree with a nice tea party in the garden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should go." she said sadly and then glanced at Lana's back and then stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Don't go away again Papa."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at her and nodded. "Okay." he said softly to her before she let go and went back into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes spent most of the rest of the morning with Rain, it turned out she had as good of eye as her mother and managed to find something that would help Celes wage her war on Lee. She then woke Roman to feed her and they spent a little time together. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John spent his day with the kids that would spend time with him, and his three new ones. He enjoyed their games and little personalities although Bryce wouldn't let him touch him at all. He was very adamant about it. Miles pretty much held him the whole time or he would scream bloody murder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By the time evening rolled around Celes was ready to go out. She wore a short little club dress that clung to her in teal, it showed off her ample bosom and her hair was up in a ponytail that was curled. She wore eye makeup that made her eyes pop and sky high black heels with a simple sparkle. She hummed to herself as she pulled on her jacket and made her way down to the kitchen to meet Lee and Harry. She bounced into the kitchen leaving her jacket open in the front./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry turned, he wore one of his collared shirts he wore for work but with no tie unbuttoned on the top. He had his hands dipped into his black slacks and he just stood looking at Celes. "You look… great." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and slipped off the jacket and did a turn for them. "Rainy picked the dress out." she turned to give them a full view of the front, she was avoiding looking directly at Lee and Harry because they both looked good enough to eat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee was dressed in black slacks, and a long sleeve white button up, which was tucked into his slacks. He watched Celes and shook his head. "You little minx. Wearing that color and a dress like that? Oh, yo you are really asking for it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at him. "Am I?" She asked. "It's so pretty how could I miss an opportunity to wear it?" Celes asked coyly as she started to pull her jacket back on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and shok his head. "You are horrible Cel. Rotten." He winked at her a grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and turned to the doorway and stopped and finished pulling on her jacket and smiled to herself feeling pretty damn confident. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Well, lets get going. Roman and John are there already. Roman left hours before the club opened and John took off a few minutes ago. He had last minute baby duty." Lee laughed. "Get it? Last minute baby dooty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Wow Lee... Wow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him and shook her head. "You're a goofy guy." She said lacing her arms through each of the boys arms. "Take it away boys!" She declared to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and popped them over to the club. Music boomed from inside. "Sounds like a party." He nodded to the security guy and he let them in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Party night at the club?" Harry asked as they walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Party! Dancing! Fun!" Celes said jumping a little as she handed her coat to the checker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our usual table." Lee yelled at the host over the loud music. It truly was like a dance club. The bass of the music pulsed through his body as the high energy of fun and sex heated up the club. Lee and Harry sandwiched Celes between them as they walked to their table. Lee noticed that there was a dance floor packed with people. "Looks like Ro changed some things around." He said as the waitress walked over to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded as he took in the club and ordered a drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bounced with the beat and crained her neck to find Roman and John. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see John. She was still upset at him, and she realized it wasn't all his fault but he still should have tried. She grinned at Harry and Lee and kicked her legs. She bit her lips and grinned not really to say anything out loud to them. She slid off her stool and headed over to the dance floor and joined the dancers squeezing herself in and dancing until there was space enough. She enjoyed it, felt good when she danced. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched Celes dance and smiled as he did so, he loved to watch her dance. She became free and wild all in the same instant. He tore his eyes from her to see if he could find Roman or even John. He spread his magic and felt them but couldn't pin point them in the mass of all the people in the club. He frowned just slightly as he pushed harder to find Roman now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked on the stage as the music stopped. She wore a short dress that draped low to her navel, showing off her piercing. "How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked and smiled. "Are we ready to party? Everyone got their drink?" She sipped on her and set her down on a stool. "Good, good." She said when she received cheers. "Where are my women?" She heard cheers. "Well come on out the the dance floor. I'm going to entertain you until the girls are ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked up at Roman with his mouth open. The dress she wore was just so wrong… and so right. "What the bloody hell is she wearing?" he finally asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a growl. "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like the way it making everyone look at her like she's a piece of ass. I mean she is… but she's our ass, not theirs." he said eyes glued to Roman's body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in the center of the group of women that had all filed onto the floor. She started at Roman, her mouth slightly open. She didn't know how to react to her dress except to do nasty, naughty things to her right there on the stage. She bit her lip and pressed a hand to her bosom to try and slow her heart rate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This one is for the ladies. I want you to hear the words and just dance for yourselves. Got it, get it, great." She drank some more as the music started. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out." The backup singers sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Theres so many-a girls, I hear you been running. From the beautiful queen that you could be becoming. You can look at my palm and see the storm coming. Read the book of my life and see I've overcome it. Just because the length of your hair ain't long and they often criticize you for your skin tone. Wanna hold your head high cause you're a pretty woman. Get your runway stride home And keep going. Girl live ya life." Roman sang as she rocked side to side as she danced a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John appeared on the side of the stage as he watched her and nodded his head to the beat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanna be myself. Don't sweat girl be yourself." The back up singers sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Girl be yourself. That's why I be myself. And I'm gonna love it. Let em get mad. They gonna hate anyway, don't you get that? Doesn't matter if you're going on with their plan. They'll never be happy, cause they're not happy with themselves."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what. It's gonna be fine, work what you got." Roman sang as she rocked her hips side to side and dipped lower./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee couldn't help but nod his head. A part of him kind felt guilty. Why didn't he see it sooner. She wasn't just using the club to get away because of her baby blues but she was using it to build her own confidence. The whole pregnancy with Bryce was her spewing her insecurities and they had gotten upset with her. She was an open book and valuable and they had basically shut her down. They didn't secure her or addressed them. He wanted to do so after she pregnant but now he was seeing that it wasn't a good idea after all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes had left the dance floor and now sat in the back at the bar watching Roman. She bobbed her head to the beat but she wasn't really feeling the song. She was just watching Roman and found it hurt to think about how much she was probably hurting and hiding. She bit her lip and picked up her drink and sipped it and then shut her eyes as the alcohol burned a path of warmth down her throat and into her belly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feelin great because the light's on me. Celebrating the things that everyone told me, would never happen but God has put his hands on me. And ain't a man alive could ever take it from me. Working with what I got I gotta keep on. Taking care of myself I wanna live long. Ain't never ashamed what life did to me. Wasn't afraid to change cause it was good for me, I wanna…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanna be myself. Don't sweat girl be yourself. Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Girl be yourself. That's why I be myself. And I'm gonna love it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let em get mad. They gonna hate anyway, Don't you get that? Doesn't matter if you're going on with their plan. They'll never be happy. Cause they're not happy with themselves."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's gonna be fine. Work what you got. Work that, work that, work that. Girl don't hold back. You just be yourself, be yourself, be yourself!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what. It's gonna be fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work that, work that, work that, ladies. Girl don't hold back. You just be yourself."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work that thing out. Work that thing out. Work what you got." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the end of the song Roman smiled as she grabbed her drink and walked off to the side of the stage as the girls started the show. She walked to the back. She was surprise to have see, Harry, Lee, and Celes there. She had felt Lee's guilt and Celes' hurt. She muttered to herself as she went to the dressing area. "Hey, that's laced wrong." She told John. "Re-do it." She helped one of the girls with their corset. "Did you know they were going to be here?" She asked John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee had mentioned something earlier when he handed the twins off to me, yes. But I didn't think they'd actually come. Honestly, I thought the three of them would get distracted by one another like they have been lately." he shrugged and finished fixing the corset he'd laced wrong in his carelessness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A heads up would have been nice." She thought about it. "Never mind, probably not." She helped another girl with her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was distracted, I was with the kids all day… well the ones that are talking to me." he shrugged and lifted one of the girls a little when she tripped. "Careful." he said and set her back down and helped another one adjust her corset and tied it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, well, I imagine there will be some discussion about my dress." She laughed. "Oh, well." she drank more of her drink. "A little more lipstick, Jess."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head. "You've been wearing dresses like that since you got your figure back, and last I checked it not the type of dress to complain about… except when people stare too much then maybe it is." he stopped his hands and just took her in. She looked so hot, he liked the way the dress just hugged her and showed off just enough. It was a classic clubbing dress, and she wore it well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him, "Why, thank you." She told him. "Besides, if my girls are going to look hot and sexy, I think Mama Ro should too." She heard the girls giggle and agree too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and used a sponge to dab a little mascara off a girls cheek. "Little lighter with the wand next time, yeah?" he asked her looking down at her. She was one of the youngest of the group and flustered every time he talked to her. He watched her blush and nod and then scurry off. He looked at Roman. "Going to go back out there?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, last song of the night. I'm going to sing Higher Ground. Even going to play the guitar for it too." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Putting those guitar picking skill I taught you to good use, huh?" he asked her with a wink and offered her an arm. They fell into this pattern where they were almost like friends or something. He helped at the club, did as she told him to, and he got to spend time with her. He didn't advance on her even when she got a little sloppy drunk and said and did things. He just took care of her when she wanted it and backed off when she wanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, yes I am. Oh! I've been working on this cha cha number but I'm torn. I want to dance the number with the girls but I also want to play the song on the guitar. I've been practicing both. Its Smooth by Carlos Santana and what's his name. Oh, I keep forgetting his name."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rob Thomas?" John asked leading her back out into the club./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, him. Wouldn't that be a good song? I even have the outfits picked out and made for the girls. I'm just trying to figure out if I want to play or dance." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You could always do both." he suggested. "Like play the solos and stuff but dance the other parts." he said as they made their way across the dance floor that was now empty as the show was starting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll think about it. You know the first night, I may dance with the girls and the from then on just play. Yeah, I'll do that." She told him. "Good evening." She greeted Harry, Lee, and Celes. "Enjoy the show?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Always enjoy the show, Baby Girl." Celes said as she devoured her with her eyes and took another drink of her drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "I did, but that dress… Ro that dress is just not fair, every person in this club is looking at you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They should. I'm the owner of the club. They stare at my girls all night long so it makes sense the owner should get a little attention." Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "So not fair." He told her. "Its hot, I know I enjoy it… except for the part where everyone is looking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just said the very same thing." John said with a laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood. "I'm going to go back to the bar and get a shirley temple, I've reached my two drink limit." she said and walked away holding her empty glass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at the dress and moaned just a little. "Its very, very hot." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Roman downed her drink and then walked off to the bar after Celes. "You look hot yourself." she whispered into Celes' ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and smiled. "Rain helped me pick it, we've declared war on James and Lee." she said softly and picked up a cherry out of the top of her shirley temple and ate it then tied the stem with her tongue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and ordered another drink. "So war against the boys, eh?" She chuckled, "Sounds good and fun. Rain has a good eye. I would had picked the same for you too. It shows off your boobs, and is short to show off your nice legs, and I love the draping." She said as she fingered the fabric./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered again and smiled. "Its hot." she whispered and reached out and hooked her finger at the part of dress where it dipped to show her navel and allowed the very tip of her finger to touch her skin. "So is this." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why thank you." Roman smiled and sipped her drink. "How you like the club? I changed it a bit. Trying it out for a bit. The customers like it. It gives them a chance to dance and order drinks for a bit and the girls have a chance to get ready and relax."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its good." Celes said dropped her hand to her side. She picked up another cheery and ate it and tied the stem and stuck out her tongue took it off and placed it to the other. "Well… are you going to hang with us at the table?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe just a little bit then I'm going to the back to help with the girls. Then I'll do the last number." Roman said as she picked up the tied stems. "I'll be keeping these." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Okay." she didn't quite know why Roman wanted to keep them but she wouldnt deny her. "I could teach you how to control your tongue to do it sometime. Its easy, easier with a tongue ring." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we are just /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "That sounds cute." she slid off the stool and picked up her drink. "So… see you at the table?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See you." She kissed her cheek and watched the show from the bar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked back over to the table and stood at it and set her drink on it. "So what are you planning? What are we doing?" she asked, she glanced at John and then back at Lee and Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry pushed a finger to her forehead. "We are having fun, Dove, have fun. Let the night flow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and nodded and got up on a stool next to Lee and watched the show./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee wrapped an arm Celes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay? What's wrong?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and sighed. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't feel welcome here anymore."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent him sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think you are just over thinking. We were just going to be here to watch a show. Did you want to help?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head slowly and pressed her face into his chest. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No, its probably just the unresolved ness I'm feeling." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she leaned up and kissed his chin and then watched the show./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its okay, just enjoy the show, okay. We are good. Besides, I'm supposed to be stopping Ro from drinking so that we can fix her remember?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he kissed the top of her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe you are just feeling Roman. She has been distant lately because of the baby blues… and stuff. But we are going to fix it. Then you will be all good, we will be fixed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded taking comfort in his support. "Thank you." she said out loud./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Bryce doesn't let me touch him, like at all." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well wouldn't you do the same? Bryce is just a little sore at you, he'll come around just give him time. He difficult right now." Harry said to John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "He will come around." he told him. "He is actually a very cute kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe earn some brownie points by, oh I don't know, brining his mother home at a regular hour nightly." Celes said looking down at her hand she had flattened on the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nudged her. "You know that would only cause issues." he told her. "Look, Ro has the baby blues too. Its why she isn't spending time with Bryce. If he were to force her back home she would only hide somewhere else, Harry would beg and plead with her to spend time with Bryce, Ro will only end up saying something that would hurt him and her, and there will be tension in the house." Lee told her. "One step at a time, okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kept staring at her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little and looked at her and sighed. He looked back at Harry. "Well, I'll work with him, I think I'm getting better. As for Ro… well you may have to back into that. She's already three drinks deep." he said to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "Yeah, I see." he kissed Celes' cheek. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey, do you have a song for Celes? I can talk to her about it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Talk to Ro, or Celes about it?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he asked as he watched Celes staring at her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry, I meant talk to Ro about it. Its not Open mic night but I think she can see can fit you in."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah, that works. I think I got something in mind." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, good."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he kissed Celes cheek and then for the hell of it walked around to Harry and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back." He told them and walked away to the bar. He stood behind Roman. "How's it going good looking?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him. "I'm doing good." She said as she sipped her drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, so, I was thinking that me and you should do something later." he said as he took her drink and drank some of it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know, I usually don't get home until later."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""After the show is fine, like an early breakfast late dinner." he told her. "All of us. It will be nice, yes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure," She said taking her dring. "Hey!" She said and hit his arm as he drank the rest of it. "That was mine. All mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, well, now its mine. Oh, so, John has a song he wants to sing to Celes. Do you think you can fit him in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, no." Roman frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not, I'm sure you can find room for him. Its just one little song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee, I have my show planned out. I don't have room. And If he wanted to sing a song, he could have asked me before the show. I'm not changing my show for him because he wants to sing a song to Celes. This isn't open mic night. Its a show. And who do you think you are coming to me to ask to change my show. This is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" place. What I want to do is what I want to do. I use this place for me. On open mic night, you can do what you want. You aren't allowed to come in here and tell me what to do and how to do it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers. "Roman, I am not telling you want to do, nor and I trying to come in and take over. I know this is your club. You can do whatever the hell you want. Really, I'm not telling you what to do. I'm asking you to make room this once. Just this once. I know you are using this place for you. you are slowly healing yourself and its not fair. We should be there for each other. I'm here for you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Fine, he can do a song." She whispered. "Just one and only him. If you guys want to do songs, you guys can wait for open mic night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you." He held her a little more and his heart broke a little when she didn't hug him back. "We… we think you should start some vitamins. However you will have to stop drinking to do so. "I'm not trying to take your alcohol away. I swear, we just want to start you on a little bit of vitamins. Will you do that? Will you take the vitamins for a while without drinking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine." She whispered. "Fine." she said as she pulled away. She ordered a club soda and want back to the back. Her feelings were so mixed. She was upset now. First they were trying to take over her club and now they were putting her on vitamins because there was something so /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"obviously/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" wrong with her. But yet there was nothing wrong them. She growled and downed her club soda and threw herself back into work./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat up straighter and looked at Lee expectedly when he came back. "Did… did it go okay?" she asked leaning forward a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As well as it could go." Lee told her. "Told her we wanted to put her on some vitamins and in order to do that she had to stop drinking… she didn't like it but she will do it." he told her. "Oh, and we are all going out to eat after this… I uh, volunteered us." he smiled. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you are good to go on the whole song thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll do anything to get her to be happy… adjusted again." Celes sighed and laid her head down on the table her hair spreading out over it in a mass of red curls. She watched the girls perform, missing the feeling of completeness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and got up. "Gonna go help get the girls ready for their next number." he said and walked off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After he was gone Celes lifted her head and started after him. "He doesn't talk to me directly right now." she whispered and then shook her head a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed her back, this whole recovery from Mona, which is what all this was, was taking its toll on everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Everything will be fine." Lee said. "Oh, where should we go after this? Maybe somewhere that has lots of desserts?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or the Ramen shop." Harry suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at them. "We haven't been there, and it's a safe place in Roman's eyes." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think that would be awesome to go back." Lee said. "The ramen shop it shall be."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to take a short intermission." Roman told everyone. "The girls need to rehydrate for their next number." She giggled. "Does everyone have their drinks? Good! Well, we are going to slow things down a bit have lovers have their turn to spend some time. I would like to introduce you to our own, costume assistant, Jonathan Keluipei." She clapped her hands and walked off the stage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked onto the stage. He strapped on a guitar and talked to the band for a bit. There was a few head nodded then he walked back onto stage. He smiled out to everyone. "If you know it, sing it with me." he told them. He looked down at Celes and gave a smile as the music started and he played with the music. "It sounds like this is nothing new, and that it hasn't been for a while. You wake up on the other side, and you strain to force a smile. The fairytale inside your head, Has become your new best friend. But I can show you that I'll be there, before the story ends." He sang as he continued to sing to Celes. "'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. I'm racing to the finish line, of a lifetime that's barely started. The peace of mind I left behind, I pray you'll keep in your perfect garden. You're waiting on a minute hand, and a countdown that lasts for days. But I'm here tell you, It won't be long before I'm here to stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes were full of tears. Her lip trembled a little and she watched him singing to her. She sniffed and bit her lower lip and wiped at her cheeks. She was so mad at him, how was he going to go and do this? This wasn't fair, why was she not stubborn? She looked down at her hand and at his ring and then back at him as tears continued to roll down her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. The weightlessness and a lack of rest, away from you I'm in over my head. Even when it's dark before the dawn, I'll feel your grace and carry on. And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see. When I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. Even when it's dark before the dawn, I will feel your grace and carry on. And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see." he sang as he continued to play. "The be the only light I see." He sang one more time and looked right at Celes. He gave a bow as the everyone clapped. The dj started music and people filled the dance floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got up and made her way to intercept him. When she got to him she stopped a few feet away and looked at him. She wiped her cheeks and just looked at him. She sniffed and hiccuped and then shook her head. "How are you going… you just… I mean… I was… and now…" she couldn't seem to get a full thought out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John cupped her face. and gently kissed her. "I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry. I mean it. I really, really mean it. I have no excuse but if you want to hear an excuse then, here it is. I'm new to this and I'm sorry i don't know how to manage my time correctly." he told her. "I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" be better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and shut her eyes for a minute and just felt his hands on her face and took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for anything I did to drive you away but… it still hurt… you were suppose to tell me I was being over emotional." she shut her eyes again. "I love you, and God help me I forgive you. I know its hard to balance… this whole situation… so I forgive you." she stepped a little closer. "I miss you so much it hurts."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and moaned against his lips. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do." He told her. "But I love you. I really do love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little and ran her fingers lightly over his lips. "You'll know what to do when you need to do it." she whispered and kissed him again. "I love you," she kissed him again. "I'm sorry too, I really, really didn't help at all. And now we are all… a little damaged." she said and ran her fingers over his face as if she needed to remember how he felt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John kissed her again. "Its okay, we will figure it all out." he kissed her again. "This was all screwy. But we will do better." He pulled her into his body and and hugged her. he pressed his body to hers and just held her. "I'm sorry again. I wanted to be there for you and would have but My warrior instinct kicked in and wanted to be there for Bryce and bond with him too." he kissed her again, "I should have listened to Lee. I just made it harder on myself and everyone else around us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded against his chest. "Yes, well, believe it or not Lee's a pretty smart guy." she whispered and closed her eyes. She missed him a lot, a lot more than she had been angry with him. "The last few months were some of the saddests I've been in a long time. I don't think I want to ever go through it again or risk it. I don't think I'm going to have anymore children either." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and rubbed her back. "It won't always be like this. Every pregnancy is different. This one was just bad. That's all. But it will be different. I promise."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled back and looked up at him and gave a tiny frown and reached up and ran a thumb under his eye. "You're not sleeping very well, are you? And you're a bit thinner than I'd like." she said something about her saying that made her think of when she first wanted to take care of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled down at her. "I'm okay. Just need to get back onto my feet a little. Get into balance again. I'm getting there, though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "We decided to go to the Ramen shop tonight after the show, okay?" she said. "You can eat something there... " she smiled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "I will make sure to eat there. The ramen there is really good. I remember." he kissed her again. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." she whispered to him and looked around. "We… well me, if you're still helping out back here… should get back. I've waged a war and haven't even done anything yet." she giggled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "Who is the lucky one to be in war with you?" he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee, but only because Harry was a good boy this morning when I asked him not to use my trigger. But Lee, oh no, he's gotta be all 'As you wish.'" she said and laughed a little and shrugged. "I suppose if I lose I'll wear that suit for him for a full week… I probably should anyways given the whole stairs thing." she winced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God, that scared the hell out of me too." He told her. "Its okay." He kissed her one more time. "Okay, go enjoy your war, and have some fun."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at him and licked her lips and reached up and kissed his neck lightly and gave the tiniest of moans and then pulled away and walked off to clean up her face and then rejoin Lee and Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feeling better?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded as she got up on her stool next to him. "Yes, I am. Still feel off but I feel a lot better." she said and poked his side and looked around. "Where is Harry?" she asked looking for him and finding him at the bar taking a shot. "Uh-oh." she whispered. "Be right back." she said and got up and walked over to him. "Hi." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked down at Celes and smiled. "Feel better?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded. "Yes, what's wrong Harry Potter?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing." he said pushing the shot glass back for more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes covered the top of it and shook her head at the bartender who walked away from them. "You're doing shots." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Just Bryce, he's having another rough night. Wants Ro, but can't get her attention, so he's blowing up my head." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes rubbed his arm. "That's going to take time, Lee just barely convinced her to take vitamins… which reminds me I need to tell Draco so he can get those for me… look Harry give her time. You remember how it was with me, its like that… but with another layer of crap on top." she frowned a little. "Come back to the table and knock off the drinking. If you get drunk I'll have to peel you off of Roman if you manage to find her." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a mock gasp of indignance. "I would never!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and took his hand. "You would and you have." she pointed out and led him back to the table and made him sit on her other side while she took her seat next to Lee again. She gave a little smiled and leaned her chin on her hand and looked up at Lee, leaning just right so he got a tiny glimpse of her nipple on one side and a flash of golden chain. "So, Lee, you having fun?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over and gave a gasp. "Woman!" he growled. He pulled her dress up and covered her some more. "Minx!" he growled into her ear and nipped it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shiver a little and crossed her legs tightly. "What? I was just asking if you were having fun." she said innocently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you were getting ready to flash me. Teasing, Minx!" he kissed her. "And I'm enjoying the show, yes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "So, I guess I'd better put your girls away for now then?" she pouted a little and sat back and felt goosebumps cover her breasts as they tingled a little and felt her nipples tighten a little. She had a dirty thought and this happened lately. She'd been good though. "You know one of these days I'm going to do a number here where it ends with me buck ass naked on the stage only concealed by feathers." she said thoughtfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The hell you are." lee growled. "If I ever find you doing that I will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"literally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" climb on stage and drag you off, spanking in front of the whole crowd, and then I won't touch you for two months."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and looked at him. "Ooo, aggressive." she shivered. "If you don't touch me for two month you know I'll just hound you, oh and I'll start leaving you little presents." she winked. "Maybe some not so wholesome pictures?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gripped her chin and kissed her hard. "I mean it Celes." he growled at her. "I will be more upset than pleased."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' voice caught in her throat and she cleared it. "Okay." she said softly. "I'll be good." she looked at him and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and kissed her more gently. "If you give me a private show then it will be better. But not on stage, ever." He kissed her again and pulled her into his side. That was one thing he would not tolerated from her or Roman. The whole burlesque thing was good enough but stripping nude was not a choice they had or will ever have. Not on stage anyways./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat next to Lee a little off her game. She watched as the girls filed back out on the stage again and absently traced little circles on Lee's thigh. she didn't intend on doing anything tasteless but she understood why he wouldn't like it. Had Harry heard her say it he would have tossed her over his shoulder right then and told her she was never to come back to the club again until that whole notion left her mind. She smiled a little, she did like the idea of doing a number and then in the end only being in feathers. She looked up at Lee and leaned up and kissed his neck and then slowly down to his collar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shivered and gave a little moan. He looked down at her and kissed her. "Your circles are driving me crazy." He said against her lips. He rubbed her hand that was on his thigh. "I have how many weeks? Two? Before I can have you. Or is it a week?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered. "Week, one week." she said to him. She kissed him and nipped his bottom lip and resumed her circles on his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kissed her again. "Well, just know that I want you, but I'm going to keep teasing you." he tweaked her nipple and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little gasp and shook her head shivering. "I know… and I-I wouldn't want it any other way." she said and pushed her leg against his as she turned a little and watched the girls as she trailed her hand further up his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Little brat."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he chuckled and for once let her do as she liked. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remember, I can get off, you can't… not yet anyways. You can touch me, but remember, it won't be as good as when i finally enter you. Me pumping into your hot, tight, wet, throbbing core."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was amazing how easy it was for Celes to go from teasing to completely aroused. She whimpered out a moan as her legs spread of their own volition. She knew he wouldn't touch her, even though him touching her was completely different than him filling her. She shivered and determinedly slid her hand up over his hard shaft in his pants and then undid the top button and slowly unzipped them and lightly grazed her fingers along his shaft. "T-that's okay." she gasped and rubbed her thumb pad over the tip of his shaft and then licked the little bit of seed left on her thumb and moaned. She looked up at him and then encircled him with her fingers and leaned over him slightly to conceal what she was doing and pumped him once./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned into her ear as he rolled his hips a little. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Are you sure it will be okay? I think you are exaggerating a little."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told her and shivered. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Do you think you can wait a week? That is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"seven whole/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" days without sex."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he tweaked her nipple again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and pumped him again. She licked her lips and thought about it. What he was doing to her nipple was driving her crazy, but for once she wanted to get the upper hand and she was going to try damn hard to do it. She glanced at Harry, who appeared to be distracted but wasn't really no doubt he felt her marks. She licked her lips again and used her free hand to cast a cloak and then leaned down and slid her mouth over his shaft giving a moan as she slowly swallowed him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can do it. I can." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sent as she came back up on him and swirled her tongue ring around the tip of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and casted a silencing charm. "God…" he moaned again and leaned his head back. "You're gonna make feel… bad." He breathed. "How can I repay…" he moaned. "You back?" Suddenly he got a thought. "Come with me." he growled as he fixed his pants. "We can use a room." He winked at her. He took down the charms. "We will be right back." he told Harry. He took Celes by her hand and lead her to the back. He paused when he heard Roman giving orders. He was a little unsure about going to the hidden room but he didn't want to go home just yet. "Come on." He whispered and quickly lead her up to the office. "You little minx!" he growled as he kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All thoughts of awkwardness left Celes' mind the minute he kissed her. She moaned against his lips and pulled back panting. "Lee… why…" she trailed her hands down to the waistband of his pants. "I could give you pleasure." she shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took her to the hidden room. "Yes, but I want you to be pleasured just as well." He laid her onto the bed and pulled her dress down so that her waist. He moaned as he leaned down and licked her nipple. He moaned as he licked the other nipple and pulled on it with his lips. "My girls. All mine." He told her. He opened his pants and shivered as he pressed her breast together and slid his shaft between them. He shivered and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' whole body started to shake as it heated. She moaned and moved his hands and held her breasts together for him and bit her lip and then leaned down a little and flicked her tongue over the tip of him and moaned. "This is… God!" she gasped. Her body responded to it so easily that she felt juices start to soak her thong./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he started to pump between her breasts. He held her hands and then started to roll her nipples between his fingers and pulled on them a little. He shivered and pumped his hips faster as he saw her milk leak and coated him and her. "Oh, God…" He moaned and licked his fingers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned as she watched him licking his fingers. She always found his tastes for her breast milk so arousing, and coupled with what they were doing right now… she spread her legs as her core gave arched her chest up closer to him and pushed a little harder on the sides of her breasts to tighten around him. She moaned and leaned and flicked her tongue over the tips when it came close to her mouth and moaned when she got a little of the breast milk mixed in with his scent. She rolled her hips even though he wasn't even touching her there and felt her whole body working to and orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned louder and started to pant as he pumped faster. He didn't want to go to hard, in fear of hurting her. He continued to play with her nipples and moaned. "God…" What they were doing was so hot and so different he could feel his orgasm beating at him for a release. "Celes… God, I'm... Shit… this is hot…" He growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and nodded, she felt hot and tingly and knew she would be coming with him. As soon as he did she would. She licked the tip of him now evertime he pumped back up. She enjoyed the feeling of him between her breasts. She arched again and moaned as more of her juices started to leak out. "God!... Lee…" she gasped and looked up at him and swirled her tongue around his tip again. She moaned and whimpered as her core started to tighten, begging for something to tighten around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly Lee gave a loud growled as he thrust his magic hard and fully into her core. His orgasm hit him and his released his seed. He pumped a few more times and moaned as he used his magic to pump into her a couple more times as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes's core contracted and she rolled her hips with his magic thrusting and moaned and shivered. She smiled as she let go of her breasts and fell back a little and moaned. "God… that was so hot." she shivered and licked her lips which has a little of his seed on them. She jerked a little and looked up at Lee. "So… hot… you have a dirty wonderful mind."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he laid to the side. "God… I'm awesome." He chuckled and looked her over, "See, both of us are pleased." he shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and smiled. "Yes.. yes we are." she shivered and gave a tiny jerk. She sat up just a little and smiled. "We should go back downstairs before we are missed by more than Harry." she giggled. She felt pretty good, overall today hadn't been bad. it had been pretty good in fact./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he fixed his pants. he walked into the bathroom and ran some water with a cloth. he came back and cleaned her. He fixed her dress and kissed her. "I think this is a draw." he chuckled. "Can you handle a draw?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yes, yes I can handle a draw but it won't stop me from teasing you all this week. You and Harry." she got up on her knees and walked to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I love you, and I love war with you." she said and kissed his chin and used him to support her getting off the bed. She walked over to the door and stopped when she heard sounds on the other side of the door. "Someones in the office." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Might as well come out." Roman called. "I know you are done." she said as she went through her drawers looking for extra brushes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrinkled her nose and pushed open the door and peaked out of it. "Oh, hey Ro." she said pretending like she was running into her as if it were happenstance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at her and Lee. "Hey." She said. "You guys might want to get back down. I'll be going on in a bit." she told them and then opened another drawer. "Ah! Found them." She pulled out a handful of brushes. "Well get going." She told them as she shooed them out her office./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee took Celes' hand and took the stairs down from the office. he looked back at Roman and was trying to get a feel on her but couldn't really get anything./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes followed Lee back to the table and she eased her connection to Roman open just a little, just to see if she could see if she was okay but it slammed shut on her and she was left with their regular connection. She sighed and sat back down. "I can't get a read on her either." she said to Lee watching him watch the office. "Lets just enjoy her number and then go get Ramen." she suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Sometimes I think you two might be worse than Roman and myself." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled at him. "There was no intercorese and i didn't touch her… down there." he chuckled and sat Celes on her stool. "But it was awesome!" he sang and wiggled his eyebrows at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "Awesome? With no touching of her down there. I must learn this secret." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Nope, not this one." she teased. "But I can show you other things." she said coyly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled. "You've shown me a lot of things over the years, Celes. I will never stop learning new ways to give and take pleasure from you." he said and kissed her with a moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and kissed him back and then pulled back and bounced a little on her stool. She smiled and suddenly couldn't wait for the show to be over and for the week to be up. She was going to terrorize her boys. She gave a dark chuckle and looked at both of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed and kissed her forehead. "Giving dark chuckles and planning things out in your head already." he smiled and draped an arm over the back of her chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled and rested a hand on Celes' knee as he turned to the stage for the last number./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came back onto the stage. "How is everyone doing?" She asked and smiled when she got cheers. "Good, good. Well, we have come to the end of the night. Yes, I know, I know. But before we go and part ways. Get yourself another drink and lets go out with a bang." She strapped a guitar to herself "Like my new fashion?" She laughed and her girls came out wearing high waisted short, shorts in the 1970's fashion, with hair and make up. "My girls are going to help me dance to this song. I want everyone up here on this dancefloor dancing. Sing it if you know it too." She looked over to Celes. "You too, I want you up here dancing too. My personal little groupie." She winked at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and looked at Harry and Lee and then got up and joined the customers on the dance floor in the front right in front of where Roman stood. She smiled up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ready?" She asked the band and then started. Roman smiled as she started to play her guitar and allowed the music fill her. She really felt comfortable playing the song. "People, keep on learnin'. Soldiers, keep on warrin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long. Powers, keep on lyin'. While your people, keep on dyin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long." She sang. "I'm so darn glad he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin', till I reach my highest ground."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he clapped to the beat and tapped his foot. He enjoyed watching Roman sing and perform. He enjoyed when Celes did but he really enjoyed the high energy Roman brought when she performed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat back and clapped with the beat and watched Roman performing. It was hard to believe she used to suffer from stage fright. From the way she was up there these days you would have never known. He laughed when he saw Celes doing her groupie duty and dancing to the song, she actually followed the girls routine pretty closely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Teachers, keep on teachin'. Preachers, keep on preachin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long. Oh no. Lovers, keep on lovin'. Believers, keep on believin'. Sleepers, just stop sleepin'. Cause it won't be too long. Oh no." Roman sang as she played her guitar. She smiled at Celes and enjoyed watching her play her groupie. It made her feel really good. "I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest !" Roman stopped the music and clapped her hands to the beat so that was the only type of music going on. "I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest ground." She sand. "I said, I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest ground." She went back to her guitar as the music resumed. "Till I reach my highest ground. No one's gonna bring me down. Oh no." She sang. "Till I reach my highest ground. Don't let nobody bring you down. God is gonna show you higher ground. He's the only friend you have around."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and beamed up at Roman. She was so proud of her, she was talented, successful, sexy as hell. She bit her lip and wanted badly to go up on the stage and kiss her. She would dip her and kiss her breathless. She missed Roman. She jumped up and down and clapped doing her groupie duty by appearing to lose her shit like some of Scott's fans did. After Roman said her goodnights Celes ran backstage to meet her. She wanted to just hug the hell out of her. She found Roman and grinned. "Hi!" she said bouncing on her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled down at her. "Hi you." She said as she carefully sat down on a chair. "My shoes, they are killing me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Mine are too." she said and walked over and knelt down in front of her and removed her shoes for her and let her fingers dance over her feet and ankles. She looked up at Roman. "I like the song." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you?" She asked as she leaned over and rubbed her feet. "I totally need to get use to wearing these. I miss my heel." She giggled. "Did you like the whole no music part? I tweaked the song." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was good." Celes sat back on the ground and took off her shoes. "Hey, we should change before we go out after this. I could use a nice pair of converse." she giggled and then got up on her knees and walked over to Roman on them and looked up at her. "Baby Girl? Can I hug you?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked down at her. "Yeah," She said before she allowed her emotions get the better of her. "Yeah, you can hug me." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrapped her arms around Roman's middle and rested her head on Roman's breasts and sighed deeply as she shut her eyes. "I hope me asking was okay, I don't know what to do sometimes." she whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hugged her back. "Its okay. We are still trying to figure things out." She hugged her tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and rubbed her cheek on Roman's bare chest. "I love you." she whispered. "So, so much." she kissed the side of one of Roman's breasts and made a little noise but didn't push it any further./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I really do." she whispered. She rubbed her back and then slowly stood up. "Come, I'll take you to my clothes. You can change… I think I'll change as well. I like my dress but yeah. I mean if I was alone I could go I don't mind. But with you guys, it could be too much for you guys." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and nodded following her. "Just jeans and a tshirt is good." she shrugged. "Maybe a sweater."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." She said as she went up the stairs to her office and to the hidden room. She went to her clothes and looked around a bit. "Jeans, shirt and sweater." She said as she handed Celes the clothes. "oh, do you want flats or sneakers?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, either works, you know what, flats works, it makes me feel more girly." she said as she reached up and pulled her hair of its ponytail and ran her fingers through it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked back into the clothes and quickly changed into jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. She pulled on her tennis shoes and grabbed some flats for Celes. "Here you go." She said as she handed her the flats. She quickly braided her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes added the flats to her skinny jeans and blue tshirt. She pulled a hoodie and then pulled her hair back into a large claw clip and grinned. "Lets go, the boys are probably waiting downstairs." she said and dipped her hands into the pockets of the hoodie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I have to check on some last minute things." She said as she walked down with Celes. She quickly talked to Vicky about rehearsals and then cleaned up after the girls left. "Bobby," She called to the bartender. "Inventory in three days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Got it, Mama Ro." She smiled as he gathered his things. "Have a good night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Night." She called. She looked at the bottles of alcohol. She itched to have one last drink. She usually did and then go home and have another bottle of something. That was if she wasn't already gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, Ro. We are going to go eat now." Lee called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sighed and then walked over to them. "I'm ready. The club is locked up." she said. "We can go now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wanted to hold Roman's hand. She crossed her arms over her chest instead as they walked into an alley to pop to the shop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry took Roman's hand and smiled a little and then popped them there behind Celes who had popped out first, then John and Lee popped in beside them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked around, "So ramen?" she asked as she stuck her hands into her pockets and followed everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we thought you'd like it." Celes said as she pushed open the door to the shop, she found it actually with people in it. It was weird. She smiled and led the way to their table and sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat down and looked around. Since she put Sune in the box she didn't feel right coming back. She placed her hands under her legs. and tried to ignore the squeeze of her heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, look who comes back." Rima said as she smiled at them. She frowned and took them all in. "Why so… blue?" She asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at her. "Do we seem down?" she asked no denying it. She looked at the others and could understand why Rima would think so when they came here before they would sit so close they were almost squished together now they all seemed to be respecting each others space. No one seemed to know exactly what to do or say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima looked them all. She gave a smile, "Okay, I know what you all need. Rima is on it don't worry." She said as she left them. She started to kicked customers out. yelling at them that she was closed and not to come back until tomorrow. Once she was closed and locked up she returned to the table with five bowls of ramen and the chili past. "So, how is the baby?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave her a genuine smiled. "Alana. We named her Alana, we call her Lana for short. She is a fiery one. Always active, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" a girly girl at all, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" enjoys getting dirty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima laughed. "Sounds like my son. He enjoys playing too. Always in trouble too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "She's a handful but we wouldn't have her any other way." He said thinking about his daughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as she watched them talk about Lana. They both lit up she loved that. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wasn't that hungry but she was forced to be reminded of the night the five of them had spent in Rima's apartment and the incredibly hot dream session she'd had with Lee. She shivered and smiled. It was a good time. She wanted to go back to good times. She looked around at the four people she loved the most in the world and hoped they could get back to good times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they talked Rima scooted closer to Roman until she was pressed to her side and then soon she was in her lap. It felt like old times, just not impending doom. She looked at them all. Something bad had happened and she was going to open that can of worms. She she played with Roman's braid and pushed a little of her mafic into Roman to get it started./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I lost a baby recently, caused by Alemana's sister. She hated me. God she hated me so much. People hate me. They always have. It's why Lee and Celes slept with each other fifth year." Roman gave a gasp and pushed Rima away. "Stop it! Don't do that! Don't you ever do that!" She yelled at Rima. "It was that openness that has hurt everyone here!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Please..." he whispered. "We... we need help but we don't know what to do. Roman sit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sitting. I don't have enough alcohol for this and I'm not going to be here to hurt everyone. I did too much hurtin to you guys as you did too much to me. Lets just leave it alone and let it heal. We have all been cut there is no reason to keep picking at a scab."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is if it's infected!" Lee yelled. "Sit down Roman Phoenix McTaggert." He growled and for once allowed his magic and Alemana show so that he meant business. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat back down and brought her knees up to her chest. She turned so her back was to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat a little stunned and shut her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She sighed and hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "We need help." She whisper "But I don't know who from." She said it so quietly it was probably missed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched Roman, he wanted to make her better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John started to withdraw and numb himself, he flinched when he felt Celes' light automatically compensate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima watched them all. She nodded. "I'll help. I will make you guys each other's diary. Sam and I do this when we feel like none of us are being listened to. I will freeze each and every one of you. It forces you to hear and feel what the other is feeling. You will only have your sense of hearing. Can't you trust me enough to do this for you guys?" She asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do but small of us have a tendency to shut down." Lee told her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima nodded. "Everyone will take their turns. You will have no choice but I listen to their side of the story. One someone has gone you will temporarily forget until everyone is done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded and nudged John who also gave a nod./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded although she didn't know what she would say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, remember this is your diary. Whatever you feel just say it. You will feel safe. No judgment. I'll make sure of it." She looked at them all and knew John was the newest. "Mr. John will go first."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John's head came up. "What, no… no." he said and then he sighed. "Fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its a judge free zone. Speak everything on your mind and what you are feeling." She waved a hand and used her fox magic to set them in a place they would feel comfortable. A place in their mind that was their own personal heaven./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked out over the ocean in Hawaii behind the house he now shared with Roman. It had always been one of his favorite view. He let his thoughts go back to the last year of his life. Every since the girls became pregnant. "You know, I just started to withdraw when Roman lost the baby. I had failed and instead of facing that I just pushed on and ignored it. I didn't face it head on as I should have. Then Celes and I got married and I found another reason to withdraw and just ignore what I was feeling. I think that when we became aware of Roman being pregnant, and not just with Bryce but with a baby at all I was shocked… and hurt. I personally didn't think she'd waited long enough. The emotions were high and she was pretty much incoherently depressed after. So now we had a pregnant Roman with an immature demon… and when the personality came out. Oh God, it was like a flood gate. She said everything and anything and I took the brunt of it because I should have stepped up and been the warrior instead of being this guy who … didn't support things. And it didn't help that I was terrified for the whole time Celes and Roman didn't know they were pregnant that Bryce was going to lash out at Celes and hurt her and our daughters. I didn't…" he growled and paced. "I messed up, I mean I royally fucked up. I didn't do what I was suppose to. And then when I started to slip, because of Celes' light, I just… let it happen and I not only didn't fix anything with Roman but I ended up really hurting Celes. I've messed up over and over again these past months and I have no idea how to start again or even if I would be wanted if I tried. And you know while I'm thinking about it, I really hate how Roman thinks that we have nothing in common. We have things in common, she's just too stubborn to see them." he added and then sat down in the sand and dropped his head onto his knees as tears filled his eyes. "I was going to leave. I was going to go and leave the four of you alone, because since I came along I seem to only make things worse. You all talk about leaving, but I'm the only one who can without causing extreme damage." he finished./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stood alone in Grimwald Place, he didn't tell very many people it was his happy place. Its where he got to know the only family he had, had left at that time. He sat down in a chair. "You know what's bugging me? I'm so mad at everyone else. Not Roman, Roman is the only one I'm not incredibly mad at. Not even now. She is so hurt and was and I didn't know how to help her and the two people in the whole world who could, they turned their backs on her. I love you both but you two just…" he shook his head and growled. "And what sucks and that I love you, and I have to forgive you because if I don't I'll have to just curl up and throw myself into work and just never come home. I just don't know what I'm suppose to do. I should not have to fix this, I should not have to. I should just have to sit and watch you guys fix this. I will take care of Roman, and my children but you all need to just… get on it." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee woke up in the kitchen in the floor he shared with Roman. It was where he first started and let to cook. He looked around started to do what was named to him, he started to cook. "I was upset... no, I was happy to see Roman. I couldn't wait to see my wife. When I saw her I hoped and prayed that Harry was able to bring back my Roman and snap her out of her depression. When I found out she was pregnant I thought it was okay. At least she is getting a do over. But then I found out that it was Bryce and I saw the way Celes reacted to her. I couldn't help it. My need to protect Celes kicked in. I was so pissed. Why didn't they tell me they decided to give Bryce a secret chance? That should have been a group decision. I will admit, I wasn't fair. But then I warmed up to that feeling that Bryce is a baby and I was an ass. when Roman's insecurities started to come out I brushed them aside or became upset. It hurt me and made me upset that she thought my sons were not mine. That Celes was the only one that could give me son. That hurt. Then when she said that I didn't love her and that Harry and Celes was her husband and wife. She is my wife. I fought hard for her and I know I still have to fight for her. God, I just want to grab her and just share the hell out of her! Then who I'm at it I want to know John around. If he listened to me he wouldn't be in this mess he is in now. I told him he needed to put the foot work in. Talk to her and spend time with her. Then his need to spend time with Bryce and check on him would be most likely able to deliver him. Stubborn Hawaiians." He growled and then finished the last touches on his pasta he made./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in a garden, it didn't matter what garden anymore. Over the years that had become her happy space. She sat down on a little bench and sighed. She wasn't sure how to start, so many of Roman's insecurities were directly related to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffed. "You asked me if I ever thought about if things had gone different third year? I do, I did. I used to carry such guilt about what happened after that point. I mean seriously, I was sick with it for years. Its why I would run if things go too tough between Lee and I. I will do anything to make you happy." she said it directly to Roman even though she was alone. "I would give it all up, do away with all the other connections just to make you happy. I would allow myself to be unhappy for you to be happy. And you just don't get that. I'm okay with giving up things. I will always give all of myself. And not just to you I give myself to all of you. You are all apart of me and while I'd give you up for Roman… I wouldn't be happy… and that's why Roman always makes me stop." she stood and walked around the garden making flowers bloom. She smiled a little. "You know, all Roman's insecurities stem directly from what happened between Lee and I. It happened years ago, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"years/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and it still stings us all and affects us all. And even Harry and John now. What… what I don't ever say on that moment… is that he wasn't thinking about me when it happened… or at least I don't think he was. He seemed to… wake up when it was over." she wiped her cheeks. "And the thing is, is I will always feel so incredibly bad for that. Always. But the moment I let it go, the moment I let my guilt about that drop away… things got better for me and worse for you." she sniffed as her heart clenched. "I'm getting better at balance but its hard for me. I can't do it all the time. I have to know, I spent my young life never sure if anyone loved me ever. I never knew if the people who said they love me loved me. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"need to know/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." she whispered and sat down again and used her magic to grow a trail of flowers along the bench and shook her head. "I'm pretty selfish aren't I?" she asked no one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman laid on the sand of the beach of Hawaii. When she looked around she saw China in the east, Japan right next to it. She saw New Mexico to the west with their home in Godrics Hollow. Her heaven was being around the places that helped carved her. This was who she was. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I don't know what to do or how to make things right. I love you all. I really do. But I'm so mad at all of you. I'm mad at Harry for giving me Bryce. God, I just hate how I couldn't protect every one from myself." She growled. "Bryce... I wanted to help develop him/her. Not become pregnant with him. But I loved him. He... he just needed to learn. Then John, Celes, and Lee black balled me. Treated me like I did something wrong. I was the fucking enemy!" She screamed. "I didn't know. I didn't know and I didn't ask for it but I was the enemy." She sobbed. "I would never hurt her. I would never intentionally hurt Celes. I love her. God, I love her. We have been through so much. We have shared each other's lives forever. Yes, I do wonder how it would be if it was just Lee and I. Who wouldn't think about having a one on one relationship. That is how marriage is… or supposed to be. I share so much with you guys. With all of you. I want all of you to be happy. I want all of you to be happy. I bury my insecurities. They have no room in this relationship. But then you guys take me for granted. 'Ro will be fine.', 'Ro will bounce back.', 'Ro is strong.', 'Ro won't mind.'. Well I fucking mind! I mind!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "God, I just… I want to be treated delicately like Celes. I want to be a princess for once. And not just by Celes or Harry. I want romance, I want to be wined and dined. I don't want to be looked at like a sex symbol all the time. I want to be girly for once. I want to know when have /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever hurt Celes? When have /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever intentionally attacked her. Not when I was dark, but when I'm myself? I want to know? If I haven't ever did, why did you freeze me out? God, that hurt. That hurt the most of all. Celes actually flinched away from me on more than one occasion. That ripped my heart out. Oh, that pain. Then to have Lee and John stand protectively around, ready to attack. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" own husband and my hopefully soon to be husband both looked at me as if I was the target and would jump me at any moment." She sobbed again. "Then I find out I'm pregnant with Bryce and that was the issue. I don't know what hurt most. The fact that they would kill an innocent life, attack me over being pregnant, or that they all knew and I didn't. The unfairly judged me without me knowing. So yes, I lashed out. You would hurt an innocent life that was barely growing in my belly so I chose to protect him. I choice my child over you guys. I'm a mother and I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" protect my children." she growled. "Yes, I think of Cello and Hail as /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" boys. I have insecurities about Celes having Lee's first child. But you know what? I love Miles. God I love that boy! he is just as much as mine as he is all of you guys. But again, these are my issues. I've worked around them so many times. But then… I'm wrong." She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm the wrong. For nine months. For nine fucking months, I have been wrong. I was trapped in my body, unable to stop myself from being exposed and time and time again you all turned away from me or shut me down. Made me feel like I had no right to feel like this. So yes, I'm running. I'm hiding at /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" club. I'm/span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"healing /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"myself./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I'm running /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" club however the hell I want. And If I come home at four or five in the morning then so be it. I'm a grown ass woman. I've been wrong so I'm going to be wrong on my own. I'm going to drink myself into a stupor that that helps me black out. So to sum it all out. Lee has and will always want Celes. That is fine, but don't bring me into your mess. I don't want to know what you two do. I don't want to know how you guys feel for each. I love you both. I love my Celes. She is mine. I love Lee. He is my first love. He takes care of me when I really need it. We use to be so close. We used to talk to each other. He could talk me out of my emotions and out of my mind, but that is now Harry's job isn't it?" She sniffed. "I enjoy talking to Harry. He is my partner. Then there is John. God, I love you but… you really aren't there all the time. You really do have your moments when you want to spend time with me then you are gone. I see you every day but you aren't there. We do better as friends. You have so much and can give so much to Celes. I can watch you and Celes for hours and hear you two talk nerdy." She gave a little giggle. "You two… can get lost in that world when you do that. And lets face it, I don't even know /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"half /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the stuff you two know. The romance you two share, its beautiful. John makes Celes look so much like a princess. Its so beautiful. I want so much to make Celes to look and feel like that, but with John here I feel like I lack. Then I want John to do the same with me but lets face that, I'm not the princess type either. I don't fit with either one of you. That is why I say John and I have nothing in common. Kama and I? Well, that is whole different story." Her lip trembled. "My Fred." She whispered. "I miss Fred Weasley so much. He treated me as a partner but looked at me like a girl. In his eyes I was a princess that needed to have fun and be spoiled. In a lot of ways Harry has filled that spot. God! I'm so messed up! I just want to go to sleep and wake up and see that none of this happened. This whole mess, tention, hurt, will all be gone. It was a nightmare. This has all been a nightmare." she closed her eyes as she felt emotionally drained and physically drained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima dropped the magic and allowed everyone's feelings and words all sink into everyone's head. There was so much hurt going on it brought tears to her own eyes. She wiped them and looked at them all. "Now you all have heard and felt what everyone else had felt and said. John, address Harry. Tell him what you feel by his feelings." she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John turned to Harry "You're right, I do need to fix it. And I'm already starting to try. I spend most of my time around Roman. But my obligations are split between the girls and the kids. The kids are my charges… and the girls aren't always first on my list." he shrugged. "But you're right and have the right to be angry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "I know, I know how it is for you. And you're trying but still… needs to be fixed." he said and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John address Lee." Riman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at Lee, Lee had become the one out of the two guys he'd grown closer to. "Look dude, I'm an ass. I should have listened to you. I really, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"really/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" should have listened… look what happens when I don't take orders from the controlling one?" he smiled just a little. "I'm sorry." he said unable to think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not trying to hurt you." Lee said and gave a smile. "Yes, I'm controlling, but I'm really trying to help. I observe a lot and I can tell you what you are doing wrong… I'm still learning. We can learn together, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and smiled a little bigger. "Yeah, we can. You're my Parabati, its what we do together." he shrugged. "I'll listen more though. I will."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima smiled as Lee nodded. "Address Celes." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." he told him. "I mean, I know I told you this earlier, but I'm so sorry. I never meant to push you away. I should have been there for you while you were pregnant with the twins. I won't do it again. I promise. And the next time I'm having some problems I'll let you know. I'll talk to you the next time my emotions go out of whack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a little smile. "You're starting to sound like me." she whispered and looked at him with her blue eyes. "I felt like you left me. And I didn't even know I felt it… until I wasn't pregnant any longer. But its okay now, we are okay." she said and wiped her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Address Roman." Riman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John turned to her slowly. "I'm sorry I'm not always around, Ro. I'm sorry you feel like we are on again off again. That's not my intention. I love you, God do I love you! I mean I just feel like… every time we take a step forward we take two back because something is said or something is done wrong. I want you Roman, I want you bad. Some days I just sit and think of ways to have you, and I don't mean that sexually. I want all of you, I want to share myself with you. I want to find things we have in common we just have to work at it. And we can, and I will." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry, do you have anything to say to John? If not address Lee." Rima told her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I've spoken my peace to them. I was mad, but honestly, it just felt good to say what I had to for a change instead of… hiding it." he said he looked at Lee though. "You, Buttercup, suck. Oh and I'm really sorry for not… asking about Bryce but he was an accident. I hope one day a happy one, but he was I had no intentions of giving my demon to Roman it just… happened."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. "Yeah, I know I suck. And I know that Bryce was an accident. And to me he is a happy one. He is a really cute kid." He smiled at him. "Very cute kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima smiled, "You spoke your peace, but do you have anything else to say to the girls?" Rima asked Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at Celes. "I love you, okay?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." she whispered and looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." he said and then looked at Roman. "I am sorry, so, so sorry that I made you feel like a prisoner. I… it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. I understand why you're mad. I love you though Ro, I would never, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"never/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" wanted to hurt you. I… I don't know what else to say to you. I love you Ku'uipo. You are my little Alpha and I will spend my life trying to made this right."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and nodded. "I'm not mad at you no more. I love Bryce. I just… I can't look at him. I just feel raw about him." She sniffed and her lip trembled. "I don't want to. I really don't. I just don't know what's wrong with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Roman." Rima said. "Thats called Baby Blues. Your hormones are out of whack. That's an easy fix, don't worry, I'm sure your loves will fix you soon." She looked at Lee, "Address your people."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. Harry and John they were cool now, he was good with them. He laced his fingers with Celes. "I love you." He told her. "I love you dearly."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him. "I know. I love you too." she whispered back to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. Then he looked at Roman. "I am so sorry. I'm… I'm the foulest person. I should have… i should have addressed your insecurity about us. I should have worked hard to make you see that you are my girl. You're my wife. I'll fight for you. I have been doing the most crappiest of job of showing you how much I love you. I have so many plans for us but I can never… I don't know why I don't follow through on them, but God, I will. From now on, I will follow through on our plans. I want you to feel special. I want you to be proud to say yes, Lee Jordan is my husband. I want you to wear my last name with pride. I have done wrong by you so many times and I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you. That is a vow I shall keep."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. Pretty words. They were just pretty words. God, she wanted so badly to have them be true. He was her Lee but he hadn't been hers in years. "I love you too." She whispered. "I do. I really do." She sniffed. "I… I will," She looked up at him. "I will need proof of your words. To me they are just pretty words to coat over the hurt. But… I know it will take you time. I know." She said as she lowered her eyes to her knees and rubbed her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Lee said. He had much work to do. He really did have much work to do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima gave a smile to Celes. "Who do you want to address?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at Lee, she did have something to say to him but she was scared. Everytime she expressed any sort of pain or hurt towards how he referred to Roman as his wife all the time but she was only his wife when it was… something he almost couldn't avoid. And she was usually fine with it but lately… she bit her lip and looked at him. "I feel like the other woman." she whispered to him. "I'm not saying you don't love me and care for me… I just do lately. I don't know if that's your doing or just the situations doing. And the bloody subject of properly marrying came up so now I have it gnawing at me. I've let it go, I really have. I know you already believe we are married and I accept that… but…" she scrunched her nose. "I just feel… like the other woman, not your wife." she finished and looked down at her hands as a blush crept up her neck into her cheeks all the way to her roots./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." he told her. "I... " He sighed and shook his head. "I love you, I really do but in some part of my mind I put Roman higher. She is my wife and you are my wife. But… I don't expect it to happen but part of me is expecting this relationship to fall through and instead of having to be forced to choose between you two I know if I keep to Ro I'll have to go with her." He winced a little. "I'm sorry. But in my heart we really are married."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Okay." she said ignoring the sting his words caused. She shut her eyes and then opened them and looked at Roman. "I-I was really messed up about Bryce." she whispered. "I looked into it… you never… you never actually burned her spellbook. It was one of the last ones she wrote and she woke up Bryce with my light. I was afraid of myself, not you or even Bryce because…" she sniffed. "I'm powerful, like… like you and what if… what if I overtax myself and end up doing what you did?" she whispered. "I can't stand to have you think I died, you'll… you'll lose it. I love you, and I hate that I hurt you and I don't… I don't … God! And the thing is is they treat me like I'm delicate and might break because I am, I wear my heart out where it can get stomped on. If I got into a fight all I have is my magic and some clever words. I can't fight, I can't defend myself. I'm not you, and I know you're not superwoman, I learned that, I take time to stop and treat you like a girl… but sometimes I just wish I could be more like you… and less selfish." she said, whispering the last few sentences almost talking to herself as she looked at her knees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped her eyes. "I… I don't know what to do. I've tried to tell them. You aren't going to break. You never broke with me. I always told you thinks, I've always included you in the information and you always took it well." She sniffed. "You were scared of me. You flinched away like I've beat you. God, you were pregnant and that made it worse. You were extra sensitive. I love you. God I love you, but sometimes your oversensitivity makes me look like the bad guy. I… I just don't know. I love you. I really do. What I said to you the day you fell, it wasn't me. God, that wasn't me! I love you. Yes, I think about it a couple of times and wonder about it. But I love you too much to ever say such things or even mean it. You are apart of me and I'm apart of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a tiny little sob and looked at Roman. "I… I felt like I needed to go back and change it. Go back and just tell Lee he could do it. Explain it to him and let him do it. I felt like I wasn't worthy of it anymore. Like I had messed up your life one too many times and you were done with me… you… you said you were going to leave and I freaked out. I couldn't function… I just…" she shook her head and wiped her cheeks uselessly as the tears were streaming down her face. "I.. just wanted to shut down, If I don't have you then… then life isn't worth it." she whispered, she knew that hurt the boys. "I… I love you." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I just… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. It really wasn't me. I love you so much, I still want to live my life with you and after life with you. We are supposed to be horny ghost at Hogwarts." She told her. "I want to play ghostly hide and seek with you, i want to be a kids. I still want my magic baby! Hi'iaka said she was real and I want her!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got up and walked around the table and framed Roman face with her hands. Suddenly she knew what to do. " I want that too, I want to give you a baby and be old ghosts together. Distress the students of Hogwarts with our touching." she whispered. "I want us to have a baby, you and me. And we will. If the vision was true we will and it will be… amazing." she said and then knelt down in front of Roman and looked up at her. "I'm sorry too, I'm so sorry for being afraid of you, I'm so sorry." she sniffed and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist. "I love you, so much. I could never be afraid of you. You're mine, forever and for a thousand years. Always. I love you… please… please forgive me, I forgive you… I just want you." she cried. "I want my Roman back." she whispered and clung to her tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hugged her tighter, "I love you. i love you so much. I want that all. I'm sorry. I just… I want it all." She buried her face into her neck and held her. "I want you, I want you in my life always."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too, me too. Please, lets never even think about leaving each other again." she whispered and pressed her face into Roman neck taking in her scent. "I love you, Baby Girl." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I love you so much." She whispered. She held Celes tighter. "I'm sorry." She looked at all of them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said to all of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry turned in his seat and scooted them and wrapped his arms around both girls tightly as tears filled his eyes. "Me too, Ro." he whispered in her ear as he put his face in her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too." Lee said as he scooted to them and wrapped his arms around the girls and around Harry's arms. "God, I'm sorry. I love you all too." He told them and held them tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood and watched then and then sank down behind Celes and hugged all of them. "Me too, God I'm so, so sorry." he said pressing his face into Celes' hair and holding them all. They held each other tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes continued to cry and she pressed her face into Roman's breasts and sighed as the sleepiness set in. She sniffed. "I'm so tired." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good!" Rima said. "First you eat my ramen and then go home. Come back with the babies. oh, we should have a play date!" she said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle. "We can do a play date, yeah?" She asked everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I'm sure Bree would just love that." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe I could tell them? I need brownie points with Lana, she's really mad at me." John said softly. "Well actually most of the kids are mad at me and I think Miles and Danger just tolerated me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miles is fair. he always wants to be fair and try to do the right then. So he will most likely make danger do the same." Lee said. "But yeah, we can help you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima walked back with new hot steaming bowls of ramen, "Ramen, eat up." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all went back to their seats but all sat a little closer together this time and started eating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes ate like she was starving. She looked up and smiled in between bites. "We should sleep in the group room tonight, all five of us." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled.. "I'm game." he said as he too ate almost as if he were starving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "I was going to say the same. Hey, how do you eat that stuff with the chili? That is hot as hell!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "Nah, its not so bad." he said as he ate more. "I like it this way, thank you to the lovely Roman." he winked at Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like it that way too." John said. "I ate it in Hawaii like this with chili." he said as he ate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See, its good." She said as she sniffed. "Oh, we will have to bring Lana, I bet she will like it just as spicy." She said as she ate hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and ate hers. "Its good, but I don't like it spicy either." she said to Lee and nudged him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It must be a Romanian thing." Lee said. "Us Romanians have to stick together, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at him. "Like duct tape, baby." she giggled and leaned over and kissed him and then went back to her ramen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Well you Romanians need all the sticking together you can get, to contend with us Hawaiians." he winked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Oh you just wait, what we have in store for you three… lets just say you'll wonder what happened." she giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hear a declaration of war." Roman smiled. as she finished her bowl and leaned back and rubbed her full belly. "I miss coming here. When I was pregnant with Lana it was awesome. AndI was cute too!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, you were cute. But you were a pain too! Always wanting to be independent and then God awful timing of waking us up so early in the morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I think that's why you and I started taking those naps after classes. Remember? I'd be up early cause she was so we go up God awful early and then we'd do our thing teach our classes and go back to the flat and sleep till dinner." Celes said. "It was nice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It drove me crazy before we figured out she was actually pregnant." Harry chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, they get up and Celes would feel in and /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"insist/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on getting up at that time too." He smiled. "And, i did not envy Harry one bit for that pregnancy." he chuckled as he sat back and crossed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and sat back as well and looked at John who was watching them. She knew he liked the stories. "What say you about the group room sleepage, Little John?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "You sound like Captain Jack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled, "Sleepage sounds good. What about you guys?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rubbed her full stomach and gave a yawn. "I'm ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee stood, "Well, lets get going. We have a bed to fill, and we have things to take care of. Tomorrow Roman starts her vitamins, "Isn't that right?" he asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman grumbled as she stood up with the others. "I hate vitamins."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we know, but you have to take them. It will be good for you." Lee kissed the top of her head and allowed Celes to wrap around her. They thanked Rima for helping them and for the good food. They paid her and then went home. After Roman and Celes showered everyone crawled into the group bed. Harry on the outside next to Celes, with John in the middle, Roman on the other side of him and Lee next to her. They all pressed closer to each other. Celes and Roman laced their fingers over John's stomach as they placed their head on his shoulders. They all fell into a sleep that was just comfortable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee woke the next day and pressed his face into Roman's hair. He gave a quiet moan. he kissed down her neck and took in her scent. He gave it one more kissed and rubbed her arm. He looked around the room and then slowly got out the bed. He pulled on his robe and then went downstairs. He whistled as he opened the refrigerator and started to pull things out for breakfast. He hear the twins and popped up to the nursery. He smiled at them. "With me this morning." He told them. He looked in on Bryce and smiled at the little boy, "You too sour patch." He told him. He was strapped with the twins and he picked up Bryce. He popped down to the kitchen and placed each baby in a bassinet. "There you go, all comfortable and with daddy. I'm going to teach you all how to cook something good. I'm going make a spread. A Breakfast spread for everyone. And you three will have a nice breakfast bottle." He said as he made their bottles. He all three of them their bottles and then burped them. Once they were comfortable he started in on making a breakfast for a royal family./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh as she woke. She rubbed her cheek on Johns chest and sighed yet again. Her eyes opened and she felt warm and happy. She sat up slowly and looked down at Harry, John and Roman. She gave them each kisses then slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe over her green tank top and pajama pants and followed her nose downstairs. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and watched Lee cook. He would turn and talk to the babies and explain how he did something. It was cute. "Morning." She whispered as she stepped into the kitchen and went to the twins and Bryce. "Good morning my precious babies." She said to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning." Lee smiled. "Sleep well?" He asked. "Kole and Jasmine have been picking on me all morning." He looked at Jasmine. "Oh, you're in trouble now." He teased. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine sent a giggled and looked up at her mother. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was doing nothing, he was picking on us like with Damon."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and raised an eyebrow and looked at Jellissa. "Is this true?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kole was telling Jasmine to sing songs to him. Hows that bad?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she asked siding with her sister but not lying./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "On top of the Daddy songs, huh?" she asked raising an eyebrow and looked at Lee over her shoulder. "Is she threatening to explode on you next time you change her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. "Yes and then some!" He chuckled as he made Celes' tea and set in front of her. He kissed her and moaned a little. "Good morning again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Good morning." she shivered a little bit. "I like mornings because for the most part its you and me time. I like it." she said and tugged his shirt and kissed him again and moaned herself. "What are you making?" she asked against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and sat her down. "I'm making a breakfast spread. Everything and anything I can think of." He told her as he went back to cooking. "Oh! Do you think you can make some biscuits?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about those and cinnamon rolls?" she asked him hopping off the stool he'd put her on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, those too. I'm telling you, everything and anything." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and started to get things out of the pantry. She frowned when she couldn't find enough flour and the pantry wasn't bringing it to her. She looked at Lee. "I'll be right back." she said and pushed open the pantry of awesome and sighed as she grabbed a sack of flour and then walked back out. "The pantries acting up we will have to look at the spell." she said heaving the sack out behind her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh?" He asked. "How so?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The flour decanter you know that we get it from from the bigger part, didn't fill." she sighed. "Its probably just a glitch, Ro can fix it when she gets up." she heaved the flour up onto the island and found she was shaking a little from dragging the weight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned frowned looked at her, "Whoa!" He said. "Yeah, we will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"definitely/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have Roman take a look at it." He walked to the pantry and frowned. It had been working fine with him all morning. "That is strange."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "It just hates me." she joked and pulled the decanter down and filled it and then set it on the counter and picked up the little bit lighter sack of flour. "Well its alright though. I got me a work out." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Yeah, that you did." He went back to cooking. He had omelettes, waffles, pancakes, toast, sausages, bacon, spam, fried rice, white rice, bread bowls with fridge eggs mixed with tomatoes, and sausage, there was also Celes' favorite hash and eggs, and he even made breakfast kabobs and cut up fruit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we might have food for days." she said looking at the island fill up with food. But we are celebrating a little aren't we?" she asked as she finished the biscuits and moved onto the cinnamon rolls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I... yeah, we are. I just woke up this morning and just felt... like cooking a lot. Making a feast fit for kings." He chuckled. "So yes, we are celebrating."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at him. "You're adorable." she said to him. "I mean like, really, really adorable." she giggled and tapped his nose leaving a little puff of flour on it and giggled. "Now you're more adorable."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head and then sneezed. "So wrong." He said as he wiped his nose. "There is tea, coffee, and juices. And I invited Draco, Di, and the kids." He smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "They are family! Oh!" she stopped as her eyes filled with sudden tears. "Oh we have our family back, don't we?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "We do. We really do. We still need to fix Ro's baby blues, buy yes we do." He leaned over and kissed her. "Ro liked pecans with the cinnamon rolls." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know." she said and smiled and wiped her cheeks. "And we will fix Roman, we fixed me when I went through it so we should be good." she added and finished the dough and started to roll it out. She hummed lightly to herself as she did it and looked up when Harry came into the kitchen. "You're up early." she noted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John rolled on top of me." he grumbled but sounded happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed, "But no one snuggles better than me." He winked at Harry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John rolled over on his side and pulled the warm body into his and sighed. He opened his eyes and realized it was Roman. He didn't let her go but he didn't move either. He sighed and kissed her head. "Roman do you smell the food?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman groaned and turned on her side, "Lee is cooking." She said sleepily. Her stomach gave a loud growl. "I smell everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "Well I guess we should go downstairs it's just you and me right now." He said raising a hand to her hip and stopping it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and sat up as she looked around. "Harry isn't even here. Why are you here? You're usually an early riser. She said as she laid back down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and rolled over on his back. "I haven't been sleeping well. Two maybe three a night. I slept good last night though. Hard in fact, I did dream a little but mostly it was dreamless." He shrugged and looked at Roman. "Your hair is sticking to your face." He said and used a finger to unstick it. "You're adorable in the mornings when you first wake up, you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. "Adorable?" She giggled and and yawned. She laid on her side facing him with her hands under her head. "I can help you with the kids, if you want."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That would be really great." he said rolling over to face her. "I would like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. Which one is your worse case? maybe we can both go in as a team." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably Damon, he doesn't like morning baths… or waking up in general. I usually have to get Vinny to help." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "That's my baby. Seeing him is like seeing me when I was little… except I enjoy my baths." She sat up. "Come on, lets start waking up the kids and working on them to talk to you, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good." he said sitting himself. He got out of the bed and then helped her out of the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed her hair into a ponytail. She bumped her shoulder into his and smiled as they walked to Damon's room. She looked down at Damon. "D, time to get up." She whispered as she gently picked him up and rubbed his back as she held him. "D, time to get up and start the day."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon gave whimper. "No, no, no." He said. "No." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Yes, yes, yes. Time to get up and eat and start the day and pick on daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" he finally screamed. He kicked his feet and started to arch his back in his feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I have been waiting all my life for this one moment. Today, I give you a bath." Roman smiled as she held him tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gave a bloody murder scream. "NO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and cut off the scream and then intercepted Vinny. "It a mothers right." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But he don't like it!" she complained trying to get away from her father. "Dai!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vinny!" He screamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook his head. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. The water isn't going to kill you." She said. "A nice bath we shall go have. I promise I will deliver him without a scratch, Miss Vinny. He just needs to smell clean. You like when he smells clean, right?" she asked as she held a screaming and fighting Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny looked at Roman and then at her father, whom she wasn't too pleased with anyways. "Well yeah, I like it when he dresses like Daddy and smells good." she said and reached out and touched Damon. "You should let her." she said. "Itll be okay, I can stay right? I'll sit right outside the tub and make sure your skin doesn't melt off." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its going to melt!" he arched his back to get out of Roman's hold. The first chance he got he was going to run. he was going to run and there was going to be no stopping him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled and carried him to the bathroom. She didn't even wait to fill the tub. She simply waved a hand and the tub was filled with soapy water and Damon's pajamas were gone. She knelt down and fought to get him into the water. She finally got him in and he just screamed again. Suddenly she lost her grip and Damon was gone. He ran out the bathroom and down the hall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon screamed, he was covered in bubbles and was wet. He slipped a couple of times and screamed when Roman nearly caught him, he finally made it down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He wrapped himself around Celes' legs. "Save me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came into the kitchen laughing, "D, come back here!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" he screamed and started to climb up Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed as she held onto the wet boy and found this oddly familiar. "Is she making you take a bath, Dai?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" Damon said and wrapped himself around Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "D, you have to take a bath." She said as she pulled on Damon. "Maximilian Damon Casanova Diggory-McTaggert! Let go of your mama!" she said and giggled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and held Damon. "Dai, my Little Prince, if you go and finish your bath…" she trailed off and looked around at all of them then pressed her forehead to his little one. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll let you have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon whimpered. He wanted the pancakes but he didn't want to take a bath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Kind of lost your touch on bathing Damon, have you?" He teased Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not at all, this was the best part. Don't you remember the first time i bathed him. He ran buck ass naked to Celes too." Roman giggled as she finally pulled Damon off Celes, "Back to your molton lava of bath."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon screamed and really tried to get out of Roman's arms. Roman just laughed as she walked out to his impending doom. She gave a dark chuckle as she did. This was one of the best parts of having Damon. She enjoyed tormenting him by telling him things ahead of time whereas Lee would just torture him then and there. She quickly washed him, getting more water and soap on herself then on Damon. She dressed him and then set him free. Roman giggled and used the towel to help dry herself as she walked out the bathroom. "Who's next?" she asked John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well usually after Damon I go youngest to oldest until they don't need me to bathe them… so I stop at Matt and Amy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, so that leaves Hail and Miss Vinny next. Then Lana and Bree. Cello and Albie, Matt and Amy. Danger and Miles and everyone up does their own thing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, and I think I'd get the kids more angry if I tried to still do that to the older ones. Especially Rain and James." he winced and rubbed the back of his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. Rain would die with embarrassment." She wrapped her towel around her neck and walked into Hail's room. "Come on, Batman, time for your bath and breakfast." She told him. "If you are good I'll send uncle Georgie an owl." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kenzi?" He said excitedly as he sat up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, Kenzi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mappy, make me smell good." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Sure." he said picking Hail up. "You wanna fly like your caped alter ego?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hail extended his body. "Let's do it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and supported his little body and flew him all the way to the bathroom and landed him on the ground outside of the tub. "What way do you want to smell? We got bubbles of all scents." he said to Hail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scents! Bubbles are for girls." He told him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head, "Miss Vinny, I believe you and I have an appointment." She told her and offered her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope took her hand and followed her to the girls bathroom. "Are you okay now?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked down at her as she knelt down in front of her. "I am getting there. The parents are going to give me some vitamins so that I can be completely better and then I can hold Bryce. But I'm okay and I will be home more often." She said as she helped her out of her nightgown. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Damon felt it all." she whispered. "He worries me sometimes. He loves you so much and feels he needs to protect you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little smile. "It's okay, you feel what Papa feels, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Yes, but I'm so mad at him for going away for so long." she whispered as her lip trembled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Venelope." She said as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, he is still learning on how things go around her. Do be mad at him. He is hurting too. When you grow up you will understand more. I promise."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope nodded and hugged her tightly. "He's /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Papa." she whispered. "Mine." she said again and sniffed just a little and pulled back. "I love you, Mummy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. Very much. You take /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" good care of my Damon. That makes you very special in my book." She smiled and wiped a stray tear from Vinny's cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Well hes mine too, I have to take care of him because I love him and that's what people do when they love each other." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes they do." She kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's get you all clean and pretty, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed as he finished with Hail, he picked him up. "Alright, little man, I gotta go find your Mummy and Ms. Vinny. You want to come or go downstairs?" he asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I smell food. Oh! Dai is in trouble, I have to go help him." He said as he took off running downstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came out the bathroom with Vinny in a little mint green dress. That was her favorite color to put her. She looked so cute. She even put her hair in two little pony tails with with the rest of her hair down and curled it. She loved dressing Vinny. "You are free to go, love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John watched his daughter run off after Hail. "She looks cute, Ro." he said and looked down at her for a minute. "Going to shower before or after breakfast?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm already showering." She said pointing at her wet shirt. "Come on, Lana and Bree."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Lana is really mad at me, and Bree doesn't want to be but is because Lana is." he said as he followed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" more stubborn than she is. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"made/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the book on being stubborn." She smiled. "She has yet to figure it out." She leaned against the door frame so that she was out of view and knocked on the door for John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree opened it, she was already up. She looked up at John and then at Roman. "Hi." she said moving aside for them. "She's grumpy today." she pouted a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and picked her up. She kissed her on her cheek. "You are made of awesome." She whispered. She walked into the room followed by John. She sat on Lana's bed and shook her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go away!" she screamed. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you no longer that that choice, Alana Leilani Potter." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana gasped as she rolled over and pushed her blankets down. "You told my mum?" She growled at John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Roman gripped her chin. "We can do this the hard way which will be my way and will result with you in punishment or we do it the easy way which will be you talking to Papa. I would also like to point out I'm going to work you hard in the training room as punishment too. Dad will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have a say. It will be me and you kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears gathered in her eyes as she frowned at Roman and looked at Bree for help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree took a deep breath to say something but then saw John shaking his head at her. She looked at Lana. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't, Lala."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent to her sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Fine." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine on what? I want to hear you say it Alana." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine, I will talk to papa." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, now its bath time. You will go first with papa. Bree and I are going to take a bath in a different room. There better be talking. If not its me and you kid. This afternoon for the rest of the week. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bree time." Roman told her and gave her a look, daring her to challenge her on this subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana turned red with her anger but held it in. "Fine." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, Bree, madam, you and I have a bath to do." She said as she stood up and walked out with Bree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and watched them go and then sat on the edge of Lana's bed. "So, bath time?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana muttered to herself as she slipped out of her bed. "Okay." She said glaring at him. She hit his leg and then hit him again and again. "I hate you! You made Ree-ree worry and cry!" She screamed. "I hate you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stopped her by pinning her to his chest. "I know you do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he said rocking a little as she still struggled. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave an outraged scream and struggled harder against him. When she couldn't get out of his hold she started to cry and leaned heavily. "You left me!" She sobbed. "You left us. Why did you leave me? You are so mean. I hate you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, baby." he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't… it's hard for me to find balance right now. I didn't mean to leave you. I never would intentionally I love you. So much, you are the second baby I delivered. I love you so much. I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again." he said and rocked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cried in his chest as she held onto his shirt with her little hands. She felt so hurt. He was here all up in their business. It had drove them all crazy, then he eased back, then he was gone. She wanted kick him and hit him, but all at the same time she want to curl up in his arms and hang onto him for dear life. "You suck, and I hate you." She sniffed and wiped her face on his shirt. She wiped her eyes with his shirt and used to to wipe her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John made a mock disgusted noise. "Eww, Lana." he teased and hugged her. "I know you hate me, I'm sorry but as much as you hate me? I love you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"More teas gathered in her eyes. "Do You?" She asked? "Oh, I hate you again!" she hit his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I don't hate you, I really don't hate you. I love you. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, baby, I know. I love you too. I'll do better." he said and rocked her a little and held onto her a little longer and then pulled away. "Want to take a bath now?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," She said nodding her head as she used his shirt on his shoulder to wipe her eyes. "Yes, its time for a bath." She hit his shoulder, "You have to say sorry to Ree-ree too!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I will, come on Quidditch champ." he said lifting her into his arms as he stood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman placed Bree in the warm water with bubbles. "How's that? Feel good?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes it does, Mummy. Thank you." she said and laid on her belly in the water with her chin up and looked at her. "Mummy, I have been very sad. Do I have to be sad anymore?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her, "No, babe, you don't have to be sad anymore. You can be very happy." she told her and smiled more at her. She was really cute. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, good." she said and sat up and nodded. "Mama was really sad, and you were too. And Daddy was being a mummy and a daddy at the same time like Papa does. It was weird." she scrunched her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Was he being silly?" She asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree grinned. "Yes, my Daddy is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" silly! And sometimes we would get a little out of control and he'd just sit down and make little growling noises at us while we ran around him." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled again. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree's eyes widened and she nodded moving closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love when daddy is silly. Its my favorite time." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled. "I do too, Mama always says that he was goofy while she was pregnant with me." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "He was goofy. When we went to school he was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" goofy. I love when he is goofy and silly." She smiled. "He was goofy when he was watching you all huh? When Papa and mama went away after the wedding and dad and I went to China, he was really goofy, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "Daddy is the goofiest." she moved closer. "He's funnier than dad is." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "That I agree. When he is really goofy he is funnier than dad. Always was when we were in school." She smiled. "He used to hang out with Uncle Georgie. And you know if you hang out with Uncle Georgie you have to be goofy, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree grinned. "Yes, Uncle Georgie is very, very goofy!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes he is." Roman giggled as she started to wash her hair. She rinsed it. "Daddy is also fun to pick on, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "He is, I don't so much, but Mama does. Its fun to watch. I think when you pick on someone as much as you and Mama pick on Papa, Daddy, and dad it means you really really love them. Its why I pick on my Lala." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "That is really good. We do love them. We love them really much, and its fun too, huh? Especially when you see their face get a little scrunchie or when they look really surprise that you got them, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "Uh-huh. I don't get Lala very often. I kind of suck at it. Mama says she did until right before I was born too. So I don't feel so bad." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Romans smiled as she finished washing her hair and washing Bree. She picked her up out the tub and wraped a towel around her. "Its okay, I get her /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the time. And she is really cute, which I'm sure Lana thinks you look cute too." she poked her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and squished her nose. "Yeah, probably." she said thoughtfully. "Are we done now, Mummy? Daddy's food smell really, really good I want to see if he made waffles." she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she brushed her hair into a a little Cinderella bun with little curls cumming down the side of her face. She button up her dress in the back and tied the little ribbon. "Okay, you are free to go." she told her and kissed the top of her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you!" she said and hugged her quickly and then ran out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood outside the door. "Walk!" he called after her and she started to he looked at Roman, she seemed to be getting wetter as the baths went along. "Ro, you're soaked." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. We have Cello, Albie, Matt, and Amy left, so after we are done I'll change. Its no big deal." Roman said as she tried to dry herself off. She was so glad she wasn't wearing white or any other light color shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Okay." he laughed and shook his head. "Come on. Cello and Albie are probably already up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sure enough when they walked in they were up. And they were building something with their legos as they were in a serious discussion over something dealing with vines./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Red vines are the best vinse. If I woke up wrapped in that, I wouldn't mind." Cello said. "I mean that is awesome. But I'll admit I'm glad its not Devil's Snare."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus gave a tiny smile. "Its getting better, we weren't completely like covered this morning." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, that's true. That I will admit is very true and it is getting better. And I didn't yell at you this time either." Cello told him. "Maybe mama and daddy are onto something with this meditation thing." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think you might be right." Albie nodded thoughtfully. He touched a lego and little vines spread over it. "Crap!" he said trying to make them go away. "Crap, crap, crap." he said as they didn't go away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Calm down, Albie." Roman told him as she walked over and sat on one of the bed and watched him. "You have to calm down. You have to remember when it comes to magic your emotions can intensify it or make you fail. So stay calm, deep breath and relax."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus concentrated and took a deep breath and then the vines receded. "Okay." he sighed. "Stupid Em." he grumbled, he didn't like her very much lately./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, hey." Roman said as she took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Its okay. She showed you how to unlock something special in you. We just wished she would have talked to us first but this is special. Now its up to us to help you control it. That is what the meditation is for. Its to help you with control. It helps you keep your emotion in cheek. You just started so don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie nodded. "Okay." he sighed and glanced at the door and gave a little surprised look. Papa had been around the day before but he didn't expect to see him again. He looked back at Roman. "Is it bath time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is." Roman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello frowned at John and stepped closer to his mother. He looked at her and took her in. "Are you okay?" he whispered in concern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm okay, I'm going to be taking vitamins so that I will be okay completely. Then I'll be able to hold Bryce and take care of him properly." She told him. Cello was her little warrior. The one that would always wanting to take care of her like Lee. He was her little man. "So, now that I'm doing better, its time for you two to do better, yes? Papa is here to stay. And he needs you guys to help in out, you think you can do that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Cello said and crossed his arms very much like Lee does./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, no." Albus added standing closer to Roman himself. "He went away, and made you and Mama sad." he shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but he was a little lost. He didn't know how to spend time with me, mama, and you guys all at the same time. He is still new with us so he is still learning. Besides, you two are my little big men. And by being a grown up you have to learn to forgive and give people a second chance. So this is the time to confront him and tell him how you feel. Then we can all go on and be a happy family again." She leaned in closer to them. "Once we have everyone on the same track we can redo Christmas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus gave a little sigh, he wanted Christmas done over. He looked at Cello and shrugged and then turned to John and marched right up to him and fixed him with a look that was a cross between his parents. "You're on proba… probat… batio… the thing where you are still not cool but we are giving you a shot to fix it." he said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And if you hurt my mummy again I'm going to go all Romanian warrior on you and my brother Albie, here, is going to wrap you in vines! He can do it too!" he said frowning up at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That goes for Mama too." Albus added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at both boys. "I can be on probation, that works." he said and nodded. "I won't hurt them or go away again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello nodded, "Okay. Then we can be friends again." he reached out his hand to give it a shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took and and gave it a shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie offered his hand as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took that and shook it. "So… bath time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sighed. "Fine!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I'll go get Matt and Amy." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt looked at his sister. "I think they are going to make us talk to Papa today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we should just sing the whole time." Amy said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But what if he's really okay?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well too bad." Amy said sounding colder than she should have. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Lets just warm up." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a soft knock on their door and poked her head in. "Good morning." She she smiled. "May, I come in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, come on in Mum." Matt said grudgingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on Amy's bed. "I'm back." She told them. "I'm feeling a little better too." She told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy smiled. "That's good Mum, I'm glad you feel better." she said and crawled up next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "We love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I love both of you very much. I have a favor to ask of you two. You're not going to like it." She told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed deeply. "I knew it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt shook his head. "Ame, give Mum a minute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know you two are upset with papa. Just like the others, however, you have a power that none of the others have." She rubbed Amy's arm and held her to her side. "You can sing or talk but you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. He knows he has messed up and he is willing to make it up to you all in anyway he can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll sing to him." Amy whispered. "But I don't forgive him yet."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt sighed. "She's been really, really upset about all this." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know. But do you think if Lana can forgive him you can forgive him?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God! She cracked too?" Amy got up and paced. "I just need… time. He didn't just go away, he lied. He said he would never leave us. He would always protect us and he left." she said. "Just… let me sing to him and then work it out. Okay?" she asked. "Matt already forgave him, hes too much like Mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stopped her and cupped her face. "Amy, my little, pretty, so much like your dad, Amy." She smiled. "Sing your song. Sing it and get it out. I know in your chest here." She placed a hand there. "You are heartbroken. You love him. If you didn't love him you wouldn't be so angry. The ones we love most drive us to love them and be angry with them. But in the end we will always love them. Just remember that he is still learning too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed and nodded. "Okay." she said softly. "Can I sing it to him before we go down? Matt can go I mean I don't need him for it." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt smiled a little. "Maybe if you get it out, you'll be more focused." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Good, Matt can take his bath while you sing to Papa. But when you are done will you both sing your forgiveness about papa so that the older ones can soften towards him?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy gave a little growl. "Fine." she said. "Fine." she said softer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt nodded. "Yeah." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and kissed Amy's cheek. "Thank you and I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We love you too." the twins said together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman loved how the twins did that. It reminded her so much of how Fred and George talked. She stood up. "Come on, Matt, time for a bath and time to eat. I'll send Papa in for you, Amy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy nodded and watched them leave and walked over to her guitar. The very one that Papa had given her. She sighed and picked it up and sat on her bed and made sure it was in tune./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John knocked gently on the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come in." Amy called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John poked his head in, "Hi," He said softly as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I was told you wished to speak with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed. "I'm going to sing to you. Please sit." she pointed to her chair at her desk. When he was seated she started to play the guitar and watched herself change chords. "I drift away to a place, Another kind of life, Take away the pain, I create my paradise. Everything I've held, Has hit the wall, What used to be yours, Isn't yours at all." she looked up at him finally. "Falling apart, and all that I'm asking, Is it a crime, am I overreacting, Oh, he's under my skin, Just give me something to get rid of him, I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie." her eyes filled with tears, she was so mad at him. Not because of him hurting her mothers, although that upset her too, but because he did lie. He lied and that hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt. He was suppose to alway be there, protect her and her brothers and sisters and when he went away she'd felt so unprotected and betrayed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't believe I'll be alright, I don't believe I'll be OK, I don't believe how you've thrown me away, I do believe you didn't try, I do blame you for every lie, When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine." she was starting to have trouble singing. She pushed through it though determined to get him to hear this song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, he's under my skin, Just give me something to get rid of him, I've got a reason now to bury this alive, Another little white lie. Oh my permission to sin, You might have started my reckoning, I've got a reason now to bury him alive, Another little white lie." she sniffed and wiped her eyes and looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked over to her and plucked the guitar out of her arms. He knelt down in front of him. "Amy, I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry. I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so, so, so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-you left… you left me unprotected. I was afraid, someone could have hurt us. I was scared." she cried and tried to push him away. "You left." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held her tighter. "I'm sorry. "I'm so sorry. i will never leave you again. I swear. You have my word on this. God, I love you. I love you all, and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you or your siblings."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy nodded. "I love you too, Papa. Its why I'm so mad." she cried. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Papa, please don't leave again." she sobbed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't leave again, I promise." He told her as he held her tighter and rubbed her back. "I will never leave again. I'm here to stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sniffed and nodded. She cried a little longer and then pulled back just a bit and hit his shoulder. "You, Papa, suck. I have lost weeks of training because of you." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, my poor little singing terrorist lost training, what shall she ever do?" he teased lightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you and your voice is as beautiful as ever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy smiled just a little. "Yeah, its pretty awesome." she said smugly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and hugged her again, "I'm really sorry, Amy. Truly, I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. I can tell." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and stood, "Come on, you need to take a bath and the food daddy is making is making me so hungry." He groaned. "I think I may have to eat you before I eat breakfast. Maybe just a little nibble right here on the neck." He gave a playful growl as he started to gnaw on her necks/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy gave a musical squeak and tried to get away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile downstairs Celes floated around the kitchen serving kids what they wanted. She hummed a song to tease Lee and would occasionally stop and indulge in a kiss from either him or Harry. She was in a good mood and happy their family was coming back together. Now to fix Ro with the meds and all would be well again, she hoped. She turned when Matt and Ro came in and then were shortly followed by John and Amy. Amy looked like she was forgiving him. Her stubborn little singer. She walked over to roman and gave a little smile and kissed her then turn and pulled on Johns shirt and kissed him a few times then pulled away and went back to plate making./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the middle of breakfast Draco and Di arrived with the kids. The kids quickly ate and decided to play in the backyard. It was around that time the older kids came down to eat. Luke walked right up to Roman and looked her over. When he was satisfied with what he saw he sat on her lap and buried his face into her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle as she held him tightly. She hummed his song and just held her son. Tears filled her eyes. She had really scared him and she was going to make sure to make it all up to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped what she was doing and covered her mouth. She turned away and shut her eyes wishing she could do something to help. She missed Lark and Nick but they Skie, Evie and little Riliegh were with Blaise and Ginny. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and turned and poured herself a glass of white grape juice absently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman ran her fingers through his flaming red hair and just held him. No matter how big he got, he was always going to be her baby. He was a mama's boy through and through. He didn't care if the world knew it. Roman press her foreheads to his and gently kissed him and rubbed her nose to his. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are good. I'm good. I'm not going anywhere. We are staying. I'm staying. I promise. No darkness here. Its me. All me./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke nodded and sat up. Hr wiped his eyes with a final sniff. He placed kisses all over her face. "Good, cause I like it here. But I will follow you to the ends of the earth." He told her and hugged her tightly. He scooted to a chair right next to hers but kept his long legs draped over hers. "Okay people. You got my mum back. I forgive you. Now lets get some food served this way." He said saying the last part with a Loki fashion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone laughed except Jude and Val who appeared to be arguing in their link. "I said no." She finally said out loud. "God! Just drop it." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val sighed. "But look, they are better despite what happened." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No Val." She said with warning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman caught Jude's hand and pulled her down next to her. She held her and and pressed her forehead to hers. She rubbed her nose to hers and then place a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Stay right here." She told her. "Val you can sit on the other side. Noah, you take a seat too." She giggled when Diamond hugged her and sat on her lap with Luke's feet on her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My seat." She declared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "only for a little bit. But mama Celes may have something to say about that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I know." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jude sighed and crossed her arms. This wasn't about her being scared of what happened to Mum, she knew it could it was something about how it had happened while she was pregnant. It scared the crap out of her to have a baby now. She sighed and placed her head on Roman's shoulder and shut her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val rubbed Judes back, it pained him to think she was afraid of their future like this. The Carpathian in him knew that they would have to at least one but the man he had become knew he wouldn't ever force Jude into something that scared her. He sighed and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""are you all okay with Papa?" Roman asked, straight to the issue. "Are there any raw emotions you wish to share?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain sat next to John and held his hand. "You're okay now, yes?" She asked him. She was more concerned about her parents then she was upset./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I'm good now." he said to her. He reached up and pushed some of her hair back behind her back. "I'm sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed. "Yeah, we know." he said and gave John's arm a playful punch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled and leaned against his arm. "We still love you." She giggled and and ate her food as she watched James. Scorpie was here so it was going to be interesting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke threw a biscuit ar John. "There, we are now good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled as he caught the biscuit. "You can beat me up later." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sat next to Scorpie, he'd agreed to give it a shot. He smiled at Rain, he hadn't touched her in any way sexual in a few days they were trying to tone it down for the Scorpie visit but he ached to. He nudged Scorpie. "How you been mate?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, you know getting ready for Hogwarts." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's good, Rain and I are reading a lot lately." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah? That cool." he looked at Rain. "How are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain gave a smile, "I'm good." She told him. She just didn't say she was frustrated. She wanted to touch James but they had to agree no touching. She smiled brightly. "I changed my room again." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Again! Does it look like a pink monster threw up on it too?" Scorpie teased lightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, its like sleeping in a giant pigmy puff." James said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey! Pigmy puffs are cute. Oh! Papa, may I have a pigmy puff? A pink one even!" She said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Maybe you should talk to all the adults but I'm okay with that. We can talk to George about it." he said about acquiring one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked over to where they all sat and poked Diamond. "Hey Little Gem, is it okay if I have my spot back. I need some Mama Ro attention and to give some." she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond giggled. "But its so comfy right here," She said as she rubbed her head into Roman's breast. She giggled again and then hopped up and sat on Luke's lap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head. "Silly girl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and got into Romans lap and wrapped her arms around and sighed as she pressed her nose to Romans neck. She missed her Roman and wanted her to know that. "We should do something fun today." She whispered into Romans neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That will be fun. I mean having fun. I just don't know what to do. Maybe, a barbecue." She said. "When I'm better, I want redo Christmas. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When we do we should do something special for our older babies." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sent. "If like to swim, then I can wear something teal." She giggled and kissed Romans neck. "Or just something cute oh or sexy..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are picking on Lee and Harry, aren't you?" Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes. "A little pool party will be fun." she rubbed her back and played with her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nodded. "I am, I could wear green and teal mixed and something that displays the parts they like the most." she giggled again. She whispered it all and then rubbed her cheek on Roman's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled as she continued to play with her hair. "Did you like how I did Vinny's and Bree's hair? Isn't it pretty?" She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very pretty, I love it. They are girly. Not nearly girly as Ms. Raindrop over there. But pretty girly." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "She is a very pretty young lady. I enjoy my pretty young lady. And she is so proper too." she giggled. She leaned her head on her head. "Where is Nick, Lark, Skie, and Evie?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blaise and Ginny's. They took the baby." she said sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as her mind started to turn. "We need to go shopping." She told her. "Retail therapy. Yes, Shopping, lots of shopping for Christmas and everything." She smiled. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what i want to do for Rain? I want to make her a closet of awesome too. She is getting to that age and she would enjoy it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Yes to the shopping." she smiled and looked at Rain. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think that would be perfect for her."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainy needs a girlfriend… so does Scorpie."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It will work out. They start hogwarts this year, yeah? Yeah, they start Hogwarts this year. So it will work out. Rain will gain some girl friends and I think Scorpie will find someone. Unless Rain's love is like her mother's." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she giggled. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But they will be fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love our relationship and how it works but I never hope that its hard if they go the same route. Any of our kids. I hope its easy for them."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes sent honestly. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hate to see our babies in pain."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand and I think they will be fine. They've seen how we are and I think that if they do, that hopefully they have grown up with the ones they marry. Therefore it will be easier./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" She smiled and rested her head on her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just like Rain and James. They have grown up with each other. If Scorpie is apart of it then the battle is half way fought. They all know each other. And they have us to help them out too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "You are so smart. My mad genius of a wife." she said and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "I try." She giggled. "Come on, lets get ready for a pool party. Hey! We want a pool party today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "And a barbecue I suppose, will you be making you macaroni salad? Oh," He looked at Draco and Di, "Would you two like to stay for the rest of the day? Or, maybe you can leave the kids and have some alone time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A pool party?" Diamond asked. "I don't have a suit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, that's okay, we have a closet full of them. I'm sure you and Jude can pick something out that will fit well, yes?" She asked Jude./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jude nodded. "Yep! Come on." she took Diamonds hand ready to just be away from Val's constant questions for a bit. "We can pick something that'll make Lukie a little crazy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stood with Celes. She placed a hand on Val's shoulder and rubbed it. She followed the girls up to the closet of awesome. "All the suits are over there. If you find one that you like or isn't your size, I can alter it so that it will fit you." She told Diamond. "What have you decided on for your suit." She asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "But its more seafoam than teal, but its still a tease." she giggled. "And you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sure, maybe just simple black one piece. I'm not really looking to entice anyone." Roman said as she pulled out a black swimsuit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled out the seafoam croset one and kissed Roman's cheek. "That's okay." she said. "You'll still look fantastic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. And I'm sure you will succeed in teasing your men." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and got into the suit then sat and watched as Roman helped Jude and Diamond adjust two suits for them. Jude chose deep red, which looked good on her and flushed her cheeks out a bit. It was modest and simple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond giggled as she twisted her hips. She picked out a once piece that had little ruffles around her hips. It was halter type suit and it was baby blue color. It looked like a little dress that barely covered her butt. "You like?" She asked Jude when they started to walk out the closet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love, Luke will go… crazy." she giggled and hugged her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Those two are learning all the right tricks." she whispered to Roman as they followed them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, they are." Roman smiled. She just wished that Jude would talk to her about what was on her mind. She didn't like that she and Val were arguing… or disagreeing. But if she could help she wanted to help, however she was going to make sure that Jude figured it out on her own or hoped that she came to her on her own time. "Pool party today, shopping tomorrow, and inventory at the club the day after." Roman giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good, I have clinic inventory. And John really needs to come back to work. I love that he's helping you but we are backed up. Draco's doing his best, but its hard." she winced a little. "Even his little part time load is sort of… taking it toll."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I can send him back. To be perfectly honest I never asked him to come along, he just showed up one night. He wasn't drinking or anything he was just moping around. So I just put him to work." She giggled and shrugged. "It just felt like the thing to do." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think he thought by showing up and allowing you to do that he could spend time with you in a non invasive way. And the two of you talked a little right?" Celes asked and wrapped her arm around Roman's and rested her head on her shoulder as they turned down the hall with their indoor pool at the end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we talked a little." She smiled and leaned her head onto her head. "I'm glad that we worked things out. I love… I just feel so… lost. Well, not with you guys but I don't feel like myself." She sighed. "Not completely anyways." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and lifted her wrist to her lips and kissed it. "That's okay, we are going to make you feel like yourself again in no time, Baby Girl." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded, "Okay." She told her. She smiled as she let her tattoo appear for Celes. She looked at it and smiled again. She wanted to try again. She wanted to have a baby. Well she did have a baby but she wanted Celes' baby. She wanted that little girl that Hi'iaka had showed them. The little red headed girl with yellow eyes. She gave a smile and giggle as she thought of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes knew what Ro was thinking just by the tattoo appearing and it warmed her heart. She kissed the tattoo again and smiled as they walked into the indoor pool. She grinned at the boys and waved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Second to the best thing." Roman said. She pulled a lounge chair next to a palm tree. She laid down on it and wiggled her toes. "Oh!" She said. "I totally need paint my toenails." She said bringing one of her feet to her to examin. "What color should I paint them this time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about purple?" Lee said as he walked over with some drinks. He kissed Roman on top of her head. "You," He pointed at Celes. "What are you wearing?" he asked. "I'm tempted to object to the color but its not quite teal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "It is seafoam green." she said looking up at him and wiggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is with the holie part." Harry said looking down at her. "Are you trying to just…" he shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes grinned. "To just what, Harry Potter?" she asked flirtatiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He growled. "You mam, are playing with fire." he pointed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I'm sure." she giggled and bounced just a little and her breasts bounced a bit when she did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "Oh, just for you guys she will bounce and show you that she will never spill, unless she wants to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No spilling," Lee said and wrapped a towel around her. "You spill and Harry and I will have to come up with a creative way to punish you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I'm just wondering if the bottom part will fall down. Just like on the girl on the sunblock bottle that would be cute." She waved a hand and her nail polish stuff appeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. She pulled the towel right back off and grinned. "I'm going to swim, and maybe if I hit the water right… er, well no this is pretty secure. That kids are here after all… but wouldnt that just be something?" she giggled and winked at Lee and then Harry and walked away and then dove into the deeper part of the pool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what sucks about that suit, is we have to be creative with her because she can't even…" Harry growled and sat down next to Roman's seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think its cute." Roman said as she started to remove her old nail polish. "And the color is even cute. Its somewhat of the same shade I put Vinny in. I love her in that mint green color. Its really pretty on her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Tease. That is all it is, teasing." He watched Celes swim around and shook his head again. "Oh, here, Draco left these for you." he handed Roman pill and then her glass of water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked in with a few of the kids on him and smiled as he let them down. "Don't run, its wet." he called after them and then sat down on the other side of Harry. "So what are we having for lunch? Need help?" he asked Lee as he watched Roman take her pill./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, for now I'm just grilling some hotdogs and making fish fingers with chips. Then I'll really barbecue stuff." Lee told him and set Roman's glass aside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! That's mine!" Lana called as she chased after Brax who was running with a green floaty turtle and purple one that was Bree's. "And Give Ree-ree's back!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Never!" Brax yelled as he ran away from her laughing. He just loved to rile up Lana it was one of his favorite past times. He liked to rile up Lana and dote on Bree. It worked. He slid to a stop in front of Bree and held out her floaty grinning. "Here you go, Princess."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and took it but then sobered. "That was mean, Abraxas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it was fun!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana jumped on Brax's back. "You cheated! I was 'pose to give it to her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brax yelped as the two of them went down on Bree's chair. "I didn't cheat, I was playing with style." he teased her with her own words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree laughed at them and clapped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana laughed and then got up and helped Brax up. She smiled and held up Brax's little box of 'pirate treasure'. "That is why I got this." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now that is cheating!" Brax laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree looked at it. "What is it?" she asked Lana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not sure, it was in his pocket." She said as she started to open the box/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brax's eyes widened and he grabbed the box as he blushed. "Hey! Hey, that's for later and if you had been really nosey you would see there are two!" he said putting the box back into his pocket. He kissed both girls on the cheeks and then walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana frowned and wiped her cheek. "Why does he do that?" She asked. She went to pick up her turtle but it was gone. "Oy! Give it back, Rax!" She called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain watched Lana and Bree chase Brax this time and shook her head. She gently kicked her legs and giggled. She looked around and swam to one of the hidden coves. She looked around and the swam out of it and looked around. It was pretty private. You didn't know it was there until you leaned against the side but it wasn't busy at this end of the pool so it was nice a private. She giggled again as she shivered with excitement. The thought of touching James in that place made her blush and shiver again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James reached out his magic the way his dad had taught him when Scorpie got distracted by Luke talking about something. He found Rain and slipped away unnoticed and found her back in the private part of the pool. "Amani, what are you doing hiding over here?" he whispered as he swam up to her and allowed his momentum to bump him into her on purpose and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and pulled him into the hidden cove she found. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She gave a moan. "Nothing." She whispered against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and shivered as his body reacted to hers being pressed against his. "Nothing?" he asked and pressed his lips to her again and moaned again as he ran his hands down her back. "God, I miss you." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "I miss you too." She kissed his jaw and kissed his neck. She tangled her legs together. "Later, when we take a bath?" She asked. "Please? I don't think I can go another day without touching you or you touching me. If Scorpie spends the night I know I won't be able to touch you." She gently bit his shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James growled as he always did when she did that and pressed into her harder and nodded. "We will take a bath, in our room… okay? Ill… oh… we can meet after everyones asleep can we meet in the room our mothers gave us?" he asked sliding his hand down over her butt and giving it a squeeze./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little squeal. "How are you going to get away from Scorpi? You know he is a light sleeper." She told him and played with the elastic of his trunks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and slid his hands up to her hips and moaned. "He's a light sleeper but I'm a ninja." he said and dipped a finger into her swimsuit bottoms and ran it along the top of her pelvic bone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and then pulled away. Her body shivered from the absent of his. "Okay, ninja. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" will be there but if you aren't there I know you got caught." She giggled and swam out the hidden cove. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched from the side of the pool where she had gotten out as Rain swam out from the little hidden area and then James shortly after. She giggled and shook her head and then slid back into the water. She always felt good in the water, at peace. It cleansed her and made her feel better. She surfaces and looked around the pool area watching her family from the center of the pool. She used some of Hi'iaka's magic to make some of the flower bearing trees and bushes to bloom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said as he sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. "That is my job."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't put any in the water, I just made the plants around us bloom." she giggled up at him after she swam up to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, you better remember that too." He teased her and let his legs stretch out for her and bounced her a little in the water. "How are you doing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good, I feel better. Lighter." she rested her cheek on his thigh as she moved just a little closer to him. "I'm happy… dare I say it?" she whispered. "Worried about Ro, but I seem to always be a little… but mostly happy, lighter… I feel better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is good. I think once Ro's baby blues goes away she will be herself again. But she seems better now… a lot better." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I feel good too. I think we will have to send for Lark and Nick. I miss my grandbaby."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "I love that, I just love that. Grandbaby." she sighed and looked up at him. "I miss my baby boy though." she said and turned her head a bit and kissed his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You teasing wee water fairy. None of that." he growled at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I did nothing, but kiss ye." she lilted back and kissed him again to tempt fate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, there are kids here. Kissing Lee like that in front of them what sort of example are you setting?" Harry teased coming over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You know, there is a whole section of this pool where no one can see us." she said to both of them and caught her tongue ring between her teeth and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ye water devil." Lee said as he pulled his legs out the water. "There are kids. You are lucky I'm allowing you to wear such provocative…" he pointed at her and what she was wearing. "...thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just giggled. "Yep, cause you so control what I wear." she said and then got herself out of the water pushing up and out. She smiled at him lazily and summoned a see through t-shirt he hated her to wear and pulled it on and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and followed her. "You are bad, when did you get so bad?" he asked and kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I've always been bad, where do you think Ro learned it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She corrupted my butterfly." Lee said as he pulled Celes to a stop and tried to pull her shirt off her. "I'm burning it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" she squealed. "Roman, he wants to burn my shirt." she said twisting herself to get away. The shirt was soaked through and even more see through anyways and it twisted in his hands as she turned. The shirt gave a rip and she gasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HA! Success!" Lee said. "Struggle more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up and smiled. She sent her magic self out to Lee and licked his ear as her hand cupped his shaft./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gasped as he let go of Celes' shirt. He glared at Roman. "That is cheating! Stinken hawaiian magic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled but then looked down at her shirt which was nearly ripped all the way down. She pouted. "You sir are a stinking Romanian caveman!" she said and pulled off the shirt and held it out to him. "You win this time." she said but gave a wicked smile. What he didn't know is she was wearing the daydream chain and it was the one that allowed her to share hers with others. She hummed the dirty touch song and walked away to Roman and sat down. "Thank you." she said and kissed her cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "I'd say a draw." he said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "That little tease is totally getting out of hand." He smiled and neatly folded the ripped shirt. "And these are made of the devil. And she keeps humming that dirty song. Oh, there will be no draw when I'm done. I think we need to double team her." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Then he frowned, "The only way I want to double team her we can't. We have like four days left." He gave a dark smile. "We can however pick on Ro and make Celes watch. What do you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave an uneasy smile and looked at Roman. "I don't think she's ready for that yet, mate." he said. "And paying attention to her more than Celes will just upset Celes not mess with her the way you think." he pointed out. "There are ways… to have her without ever touching her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, no." He rubbed his chin and gave a little smile. "You paint her toe nails I massage her shoulders and we entice Roman into conversation… no, you're right. That will only upset Celes. I can't wait until Roman is better then we will kidnap her away from Celes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and looked over at Roman and Celes. He watched Celes pick up Romans wrist and kiss it and then Roman giggle. He sighed and smiled a little. "I think that's going to be harder than you think, mate." he nodded to the girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over and smiled. "It will be very entertaining. It will be like tug-a-war with Roman. We take her, Celes takes her back… oh, yes, I will enjoy that game." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "You and Celes have perfected the art of being just mean enough to each other to not cross that line, huh? Its like a borderline healthy warfare. Its awesome, I like to watch the two of you play." he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled. "Yes, we have. Its fun too. And I will admit I do like when she screams in frustration. So, if I so happen to kidnap Ro while they are getting hot and heavy I'm sure to hear that scream." He smiled. "Yes, that I will have to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "She is going to get you back for that too. Oh this war shall be fun to watch. Feel free to use me as a prop anytime." he offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good to know and I'll let you know. Thank you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled again. "Celes, you are going to make me mess up my toes!" She squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled into her neck. "I will fix them, I'll even put little leopard faces on the big toes." she giggled and kissed Roman's neck with a little growl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed again as she kicked her feet a little. "It tickles!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and wiggled her fingers into Roman's sides and continued to growl into her neck enjoying Roman's girly reactions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is cheating!" She laughed again and squealed again. "Celes!" she squealed again and wiggled away from her fingers only to run into Celes' growl against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and maneuvered on top of her and straddled her hips and proceeded to tickle her with both hands. "You are so cute." she laughed as she continued to tickle Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed as she squealed and kicked her feet. She wiggled and nearly fell out the lounge. "Celes!" she squealed louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and continued to tickle her. "I shall tickle you until you pee unless you say that I am the greatest, sexyest wife ever!" she said leaned down and growling into her neck as she tickled her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed loudly. "You're the greatest sexiest wife ever! You're the greatest sexiest wife ever! You're the greatest sexiest wife ever!" She repeated as she laughed, squealed, and tried to get away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped her hands and kissed Roman gently on the neck. "Good girl." she said and giggled and pressed her face into Roman's neck. "I will paint your toes for you if you want now." she offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman giggled, "You better." She lifted a leg to look at her toes and shook her head. "They are a mess now, back you attacked me. Oh, and to think this is how you repay me for saving you from Lee." She shook her head and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and leaned up and looked down at her. "No, that was just fun." she giggled. She glanced over at the boys and then looked down. "Watch this." she whispered. She took a minute and closed her eyes and pictured herself chained to a bed, doggie style while Lee drove into her from behind and Harry lay under her doing sweet things to her clit. She moaned a little and sent the little daydream to both Harry and Lee. "Wait for it." she whispered as she peaked an eyes open to watch them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You she devil!" Lee called out to her and started walking towards them. "You are breaking the rules. We are suppose to test it on Roman!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How the bloody hell did she learn to do that?" Harry asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman and then got off of her watching Lee as she walked backwards. "Well, actually we just said we'd test it. We said we'd use it on her, but i thought it could use a field test." she said as she continued to back up only half watching where she was going because she was keeping an eye on Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You little..." he popped out and popped behind her. He put her into a body bind and took the bracelet off. He smacked her ass. "That's for walking backwards." He told her and released her from the body bind and tossed her into the pool. "That is for your 'field test', Teasing she devil."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned with confusion. "What just happened?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is what I am wondering." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she pushed herself back to float. "Oh you'll see." she said cryptically and stared at the glass ceiling feeling a little defeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She devil." Lee grumbled as he walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and shook her head. "I'll be back. I have to go get some more paint and more cotton balls. Celes, when I get back you better be out the pool you have to fix my toenails." She called to her as she left the indoor pool area. She quickly went up to her work room and grabbed some thin brushes. She usually just painted her nails. She didn't do design unless she was really bored or had an idea for a design. When she was about to leave she heard a few clicking noises. Her heart jumped with excitement. All pregnancy long she had been hearing clicking noises in her work room. It didn't matter if she was in their home at Hogsmeade or Godrics Hollow. She would hear it and her heart would jump. She wasn't scared but she was excited. She just didn't know why and what was making that noise. She shook her head and left her work room wondering what it could be. She only kept a few things with her when she traveled from house to house... but then again a few things to her were two boxes of stuff so it could be anything. "Cel, I have paint brushes and paint for you." She called as she reentered the indoor pool area./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up from her set next to Harry and nodded. "Okie dokie Baby Girl. " she said and got up. She pulled on a large t shirt over her swimsuit she had dried with Hi'iaka's powers. She was a little less in a teasing mood now. "Come sit." she said patting the bench she chose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat where Celes indicated. She tilted her head to the side and watched her. "Cel, whats wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pulled Roman's feet into her lap and smiled at her. "Nothing, why?" she asked as she took the things from her and started to clean her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your teasing happy mood is gone... well you seem happy still but your teasing is gone." She wiggled her toes as she watched her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Stop doing that." she said and then looked up at Roman and blushed a little. "I just… think I may have overstepped is all. Its okay." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Overstepped? Oh, you mean what you did with Lee and Harry?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "Yeah, well I did sort of break the rules. But its okay, I'll think of something soon and get back into. Right now I'd just like to paint your nails." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He don't feel upset. If anything you seemed to beat him. He is laughing over there." Roman said watching Lee. "What did you do anyways?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled bigger. "Just a new thing we are working on." she said and looked over at Lee. "Its this chain/bracelet we created. You'll see soon enough, when you're ready." she said and looked back at Roman. "For now, you will just have to think on that." she winked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ro chuckled. "Okay." She wiggled her toes and giggled. "Breakfast was good. I tried to have a little bit of everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, I nibbled. I didn't really have a plate. I was making plates." Celes said as she started on Roman's toes. "It was good though, I'm glad it was like a celebration." she said and then stopped for a minute. "Did you and John spend the morning together? Harry came down before you two, are things better with the kids and him?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Didn't exactly spend the morning together, I just helped him bathe the kids... and talked them into talking to him. So far all the kids are on better terms. Albie and Cello put him on probation." She giggled. "The only ones that haven't talked to him is Nick and Lark."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "Yeah, that's why they are at Blaise's." she said. "Its okay though, Lee and I think its time for them to come home. We miss the grandbaby." she added and then looked over at John. She missed her husband, they were still technically newly married and things were good, but she still missed him. She smiled when he smiled at her and then sent him nudges as she went back to Roman's toes. "Do you want them to be snow leopards like you?" she asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cel, why don't you go over there and spend time with him. I feel you yearning to be with him. I can fix my toenails right here and then you can come back and put little leopards on them. I'm fine. Really I am. If anything I'll take a little nap. And I did tell Lee I would make my macaroni salad."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lower lip a minute and then nodded. She kissed Roman. "I love you, if you need me just call." she kissed her again and stood up. She walked over and smiled down at John and Hail. "Hey my little vegetarian, can I have Mappy for a little while?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One more flip!" He said and jumped up and down for John to flip him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled as he grabbed his hands and allowed Hail to run up his body and flip. "Go on, Batman. Go play." He told him and pulled Celes into his side. She felt so right and fit just nicely into his side. "How are you doing?" He asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as whatever seemed to be preventing her from going to him just went away. She turned her head and pressed her face into his chest. "Good, happier… better." she said. She liked how her little body molded to his big one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Good. I like a happier Celes... no matter how short she is." He teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Oh, there you go again." she said and leaned back a little and reached up and ran a thumb over his lower lip. "Wow, I really miss you, husband of mine." she whispered and kissed him with a tiny moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and moaned. "I missed you too, wife of mine. Now, tell me what trouble have you been causing poor Lee."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Well, you have to promise not to tell Roman yet, but we developed this bracelet that allows us to share our daydreams with you guys… like your hawaiian thing." she giggled and kissed him and then down his chin and neck. She knew it wouldn't go far, John was the best kind of stickler for waiting after pregnancy, but that didn't stop her from heating up a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me guess, you shared a daydream with him and he got all flustered." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I may have to lower your sex drive. You're playing with fire. Lee's sexual energy rose pretty high when he stalked after you. I afraid I would have to lower his drive."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered a little and looked over at Lee and then back at John. "Couldn't I just… like a few days before. I'm not bleeding anymore, my uterus is back where it belongs. I promise to be good, no baby feining scouts honor." she asked him hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have your figure but you know the rules as well as I do. You don't have sex until your body heals." He kissed her. "You can always have Harry show him how he gets around it when he touches Ro." He smiled. "That would be something they and you would enjoy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes raised an eyebrow and shivered as she thought about what Harry told her about that. "Oh… well he has this way… Lee does… he can get me off by just playing with my breasts. When I used to panic if things got too heavy wed practice and that's one of the things he did." she shivered and looked at John. "You do know though, I want /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"of you. Not just him, when I am aloud I am going to jump each of you… and God its going to be just good." she moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and moaned against her neck. "I look forward to it." He told her. "But until then, be careful." He kissed her and held her to him. "You know if you are good I can put both of you into a dream would like Ro. Maybe me and you can also have some dreams of our own."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened and she squealed. "Yes, yes to both. I've never had a dream with you that didn't end in the Ramon stuff… oh yes. Please." she kissed him. "I will be a good girl. I promise." she wiggled with excitement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "You have a date, my little wife." He kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and smiled again his lips happy, she felt so happy to be in his arms. Her husband, and she had every part of him. She smiled and then let him sit them down and just sat with him for a while and found herself dozing a little in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" John held Celes as he watched the kids and talked to Lee as he cooked lunch. Overall it was a pretty good day so far. No drama and he was working on being forgiven by the kids. But overall it was a pretty good day. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hummed to herself as she looked at her toes and wiggled them. This time they were going to dry and not be ruined. She giggled to herself. Celes was so silly. She attacked her. Roman was minding her own business and trying to just lounge around and then Celes came over and just started picking on her. She giggled as she sighed. It really was a good day. She closed her eyes as she took over in the warmth of the humid environment of the indoor pool. Soon she had relaxed and she had fallen asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune entered Roman's dream pretty easily. He was getting better at this, although he hadn't appeared to her since Draco had gotten married. He walked over to her, they were on a beach in what seemed like her Hawaii. He sank down in the sand next to her and grabbed her hand. In his time in the box he realized that he did in fact love Roman. "Hello my little goddess." he said to her softly as he laced his fingers with hers and picked up her hand and kissed the back of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and frowned a little. She wasn't use to strange men coming up to her especially in her dreams. The last guy got his ass kicked... multiple times. Roman giggled though. Just touching this new guy and being around him she knew exactly who he was. She could sense him and his magic a mile away... well if he allowed it. "Hi Sune." She leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt little butterflies fill her stomach. "I've missed you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and adjusted so he could wrap his arms around her. Something happened to him when he held onto her. He felt his body fill with warm tingles. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her arms lightly. "I've missed you as well. I have recently felt what you have been going through. My poor tough, hard headed woman." he said gently and kissed the top of her head. He sighed and held her tighter. "You feel nice." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "You feel nice too." She told him as she pressed her ear to his chest. She smiled and listened to him breath and his heart beat. "I try to keep my emotions shielded... well my negative emotions. I don't want them to affect you and your healing. But then again when I'm pregnant I don't really have any of my powers and I can't shield them." She looked up at him with her yellow eyes with concern. "But you are doing good, right? My boxes are working. God, I really hope it. I pray that it is. I miss and love you so much. Carving those boxes was the worse torture."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune looked down into her eyes and licked his lips as he thought how he wanted to kiss her to comfort her. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away his lips tingling. "I am doing very well, your boxes are helping very much. I feel better everyday and now I can even visit you while you sleep. I find as the days go on, I want you. To spend time with you and be with you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Be... be with... me?" She asked as she shivered. She leaned up and kissed him again. It felt so right to kiss him. It was natural and perfect. She smiled as she giggled again and looked away. She licked her lips and felt her body heat up with arousal for the first time in weeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune moaned when he felt her body heat. He just knew. He gently pulled her up on top of him and made her straddle his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. "Roman, I want to be with you. When I get out of the box." he pressed his hands into her back so she pressed against him. "I… I love you. I didn't know what that meant before, but I do now and I know I feel it for you." he whispered to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears filled her eyes. "She wrapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him. She pulled back and rained kisses all over his face. "I love you... I love you so much... I even loved you before..." She kissed him each time. Then she kissed him and dipped her tongue into his mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune shivered and moaned into her mouth as he trailed his hands up her back and pressed her firmly against him. He slid his hands back down as he met her tongue and moaned and rested his hands on the tops of her thighs and shivered again as his body hardened against hers. He moaned and pulled back panting slightly. "Roman, I was going to be good in this dream, but you are making it very hard. I want to touch you." he whispered. "So badly. I feel like you and I have skipped the first parts, I want to give them to you though. I want to take you on dates, give you pretty things. I want to make love to you, touch you all the time." he moaned and pressed his thumbs closer to her core and felt the heat coming from it and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I tend to get over enthusiastic when I'm happy." She gave a giggle. "We can do it your way. I like your way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune chuckled. "I would like that, I will touch you soon though. I hope to be out of the box and to you soon. I want you, can you feel it. I want you but I want all of you." he kissed her again and moaned and laid back on the warm sand with her on top of him. "I think I may change my hair." he said and with a thought it went from Draco's white blonde to a nice auburn color that complimented him. Sune was tanner than Draco and his eyes were not icy blue as Draco's were they tended to be more lavender./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, well look at that." She said to herself as she looked into his eyes. "I want a daughter with eyes just like that." She told him. She laid comfortably onto Sune. She played with his silky hair. "You know what I don't mind doing? I don't mind going for a run. Me in my leopard and you as a fox. Oh, I so want to see all nine of your fox tails. Do you actually turn into a fox with nine tales?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did have nine tails at one point. I now only have eight." he said and ran his hands through her hair. "You want children with me?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I never really thought about it. I mean I do want you, I really want you in my life, I would enjoy that, but if you want children… then yes. I think having two or three ain't bad. One boy and one girl. I wonder how our power would mix, you are a lot stronger than me." She gave a little frown. "Why do you have eight tales instead of nine?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and kept his fingers going through her hair. "Because, Watashi no ai, you defeated me. And I lose a tail in defeat. I am in the box, and I am grateful for that. Don't get me wrong, I am truly grateful to have lost one tail for you to save me." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a shy smile. It took her a little while to translate what he said in Japanese then she smiled brightly at him. "Well, then I don't feel bad any more. We'll get you back up to nine tails again." She giggled. "I was very clever, wasn't I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, yes you were very, very clever. I am proud. I love you, wow, I can't say that enough. I love you Roman. I am glad you saved me." he said hugging her tighter and kissing her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled with a squeal as she kissed him back. She just couldn't get enough of kissing him either. "I love you too. And I'm enjoying hearing you telling me that you love me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune hugged her tighter. "Good cause I don't think I will ever stop." he said and held out his hand. A necklace appeared with a small nine tails fox on it made of orange jewels. "Next time you open your jewelry box, this will be there." he whispered and held it to her. "Its me, so I'm always with you until I get out of this box."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh," she breathed as she held it in her hands as if it was the most delicate and precious thing. "Its beautiful. Its very beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you, Sune."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are very welcome, Watashi no ai." he kissed her the top of her head. "I love you." he said and laid back and looked up at the perfect sky. "I am truly happy, in all my years I am happiest right now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman down at him as she she kicked her feet. "I'm happy too. I'm happy that my life is finally straightening out. This is one of the best dreams I've had. Oh, but my hottest dreams are with Celes." She giggled and sighed. " I dont want to wake up. I dont feel like myself... not yet anyways. They say its because I have the baby blues." She shook her head. "I have to trust them to take care of me. I also have to plan a redo of Christmas. Lots of work to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune frowned, he'd forgotten the part where he'd have to share her. And with people whom he had hurt greatly before Roman locked him in the box. He sat them up and looked at her. "I don't think your other spouses will like this. And while I know Draco has forgiven me for Addison and possessing him, it's... I want you Roman. I don't think I want them, and I don't think they will want me." He sighed and pulled her closer. "You know what? I don't care. I want you and I'll fight for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" want you. I told you this before. I'm gonna keep you forever. However, I will not leave them. As much as they have hurt me I love them too. Celes is a good person though. She is loving and forgiving. She will..." She wasn't sure if Celes would be okay with him. "Well, Lee... maybe not him... John is new too... Harry! Yes, Harry will accept you. And if he and and Draco and accept you they will have no choice but to accept you." She kissed him. "Don't, worry, we will figure this out. I promise. I'm clever, remember?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "My clever little goddess." He said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, I like that too. And you will be my tricky Fox." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed and laid back down. "Let us spend the remainder of our dream kissing and being with one another." He said and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman's smile as she passed her and waved a hand because a stream of light was hitting her from the windows. She made an umbrella appear the shield her. She smiled again and walked over to where Lee sat on the edge of the pool and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him when he looked up. "So, I heard a rumor." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh? And what rumor is this?" He asked as he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her a couple of times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm, that your sexual energy spiked when I sent you that daydream." She kissed him again and then slipped around into his lap and her shirt came up a bit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned, "You evil she devil. You have been talking to John." He moaned as he thought of the day dream. "God, I want you properly. I want to hear you scream."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Oh you'll have me, but John told me that Harry and Roman have had... Each other before she was aloud without ever penetrating... Like at the club with us... Sort of. But..." She shivered. "I don't think you and I would be strong enough, we are so..." She kissed his neck. "Charged." She moaned. "I mean... God this isn't working... I really want you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned. "What are you doing to me? I have half a mind to lay you on the ground here and have you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted slightly and moaned. "Lee... Why is it always like this? After I have babies I'm always just... Feening for it after before I'm aloud... We need... A dream or something." She whispered as her core throbbed. She kissed his neck again despite knowing she needed to stop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee maned as he slid a hand up her thigh and pressed his fingers to her core. He growled as he kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes squealed and rolled her hips. "Oh God." She moaned and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh guys, the kids are like right there." Harry said to them nodding to where they were all playing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered. "I can't do this... God I need it... I need you." She said and kissed Lee again and then started to pull away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned as he allowed her up. He stood up and walked over to John. "Okay, you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"have/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to explain to me why I can't have my wife. I know you can have sex with her while she is on her period so whats the difference?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him and sighed. "She's not bleeding any longer. I just wanted to give it a few more days but she could now... All that is required is her to stop bleeding and to be healed and..." He reached out with his magic and check her. "She is." He said. He prevented her baby making process. "Just be careful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I owe you mate!" He called over his shoulder and scooped Celes up. He tossed her over his shoulder and popped them to their room. "This evil contraption." He growled as he tossed her on the bed and ripped off her swimsuit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "L-Lee." She moaned and whimpered at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Talked to John... he... said... okay." He said between kisses. Pushed off his truck just as he got the bottom part of her suit away from her core. He thrust deep into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes arched back and rolled onto her head as her core tightened around him. She smiled a little and moaned. "Oh... God... Yes." She gasped and leaned up and kissed him and then down his chin and to his neck and scraped her teeth along it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and picked her up by her asd. He sat back on his heels and bounced her on top of him. He leaned his head back to give her better access to him as he enjoyed the feel of her core tightening around him. "God... woman..." he moaned. "Horny she devil." He growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes continued to lick, nip and kiss his neck she started to give tiny shrieks with each bounce. She knew she was horny, it was bad how horny she got. She started to leak juices from her core and shrieked even louder. "God…" she said against his neck and licked his jugular down to his shoulder and then nipped it there and moaned as she tightened her legs around him a little and her core started to tighten even more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled as he pumped into her faster. He shivered and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned loudly as he rubbed his tongue against hers and moaned again. He sucked on her tongue and helped her bounce faster on him. Hs shivered again as he slid a hand between then and press his fingers to her clit. He rubbed it in small circles and enjoyed the juices that leaked from her and coated his fingers and thighs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes screamed out a moan as she spread her legs a little wider to take him deeper and allow him better access to her core. Her whole body shivered as he started to hit her g-spot and she felt that build up deep in her belly and lower back. She pressed her face to his shoulder and screamed into it as she bounced herself harder on him. "Lee… God… please…" she said against his shoulder as her core tightened even more if it was possible./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled with each thrust. He rubbed her clit in fast little circles. He moaned as he felt her core grip him. He bit the inside of his mouth trying hard not to mouth release his orgasm. "God..." he growled. "Please... God, please be ready. " he told her as he pumped harder and faster into her g spot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. She was so ready, beyond it in face. She screamed into his shoulder as her orgasm slammed into her and she clamped around him like a vice. She screamed again when her juices went flooding out of her and shivered hard holding onto him so she wouldn't fall over. She panted and gave little screams into his shoulder as she rode out the orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee roared out his orgasm and shook. He moaned as his body jerked and he held her tightly and fell to the side so he wouldn't crush her. "God..." he moaned and jerked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and made a little noise in her throat and jerked herself. "I… know… I think I may have a problem." she moaned and kissed him on the chin to his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and then chuckled. "I think I'm addicted to you after your pregnant because I can't have you. I think that is why you are more hornyer too. You can't have us so you crave what you can't have."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and nodded. "I think you may be onto something there, Chocolate Bear." she kissed him again. "God that was good, and I love you so much." she said and made a little humming noise in her throat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. Very much." He sighed and felt like his head was clearing of his arousal. "Hey," he said as he sat up on his elbow. "No more walking backwards. Not for a long time. Okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him a minute and then understood what he was saying and nodded. "No more walking backwards, promise." she kissed him and smiled. "So now I have to find another swimsuit to ripped that one." she looked at it on the floor sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry." He told her and chuckled. "Come on, Smiles. Lets get you a new suit and head back to the pool." He fixed his trunks and wrap Celes in a towel. He escorted her to her closet of awesome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him and walked into the closet, she put on a green and black two piece. She pulled out a green sarong with black hibiscus blooms all over it and tied it around her and knotted it over her breasts and walked back out and grinned up at Lee. "Back to the pool!" she declared and stood on her toes and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and took her back to the pool. "Thats strange, Ro is still sleeping. How about you wake her up and I'll make us a quick lunch. I need to start on barbecuing dinner." He kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and walked over to where Roman was sleeping and crawled onto her bench and leaned down and kissed her cheeks. "Roman, its lunch time." she said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman whimpered as she tried hard to cling to the dream she was having. She whimpered as she heard Celes' words and shook her head. "No."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned a little. "Roman?" she asked and leaned down and kissed her neck. "Come on Baby Girl, time to come back to me." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle and opened an eye to look up at her. "I'm here." She told her and yawned. She stretched and looked fully up at Celes. "Hey, you changed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little blush. "Uh, yeah." she said and sat back and tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. "My other suit got a little ripped." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raman shook her head. "John caved and allowed you free." She gave another yawn and smiled brightly up at Celes. "What's this I hear about my toes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes brightened. "I can do that now!" she said happily. "Want me to while we wait for Lee to make lunch?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry came over and sat down on the other lounger. "You two are very happy, and you," he pointed at Celes. "You are so, so, so bad. Lee nearly had you right there on the edge of the damn pool." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yeah, I'm bad, I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who's bad?" Roman sang and giggled at her little joke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "I love you, what were you dreaming that you didn't want to wake up?" she asked as she set up to put the little leopards on her big toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she watch Celes paint little leopards on her toe. She felt so good. She felt downright giddy. Then she sighed and shook her head. "You'd only think me silly." She said. She missed Sune. But not so much where she would dream of him. It must have been the stress of everyone and her yearning of wanting someone to call her own that made her mind dream of him. "I was dreaming of Sune." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes and Harry both tensed for half a second and then relaxed. "Do you think the box is helping him?" Celes asked her as she worked on the leopards face. "I mean… I guess I don't wish him ill. Do you?" she asked. And honestly she didn't, she didn't get angry and sad every time she thought of him now. He was just a little lost, and a little dark. He needed what Roman gave him and she was so proud of what she did for him. And she wished him well, and happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded. "I believe it is. At Draco and Di's wedding we saw him there. Draco and I, we saw him and he gave Draco a medallion of a fox on it to tell him that his family was and will always be under his protection. So I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"have/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to believe he is getting better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Good, he deserves a second chance." she said softly. "And I'm not just saying that, Ro. I believe that." she said looking at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her. "I believe that too. Very much." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I want to keep him forever. I want to show him life the way we see it and I want to be able to give him the same love you all give me. I think he needs it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes paused for a millisecond and glanced at Harry and then pushed her own feelings aside about it. "Roman? You still want to keep him, after he gets out of the box?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened her eyes and looked at her. "I do. Very much so." She said in all seriousness. She didn't even have to think about it. "I told you guys that I wanted to keep him forever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Okay." she said. "We said you could… er I think. I say you can if it makes you happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "You did. Oh!" She beamed at Celes. "This makes me happy... very, very, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"happy." She giggled and then squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed a little but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was going to come back and bite her in the ass. "Well I'm glad, I only want to make you happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry got up suddenly and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh…" she said and smiled. "Ignore him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded but still watched him. She smiled at Celes and poked her side. She heard little piggies and puppies playing. "Oh, look at the cute little piggies and puppies." She cooed at them as she pet them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and patted them as well. "Okay, all done. Let them dry." she said and kissed the tops of Roman's feet and then sat on the end of Roman's lounger. She pulled her knees up and pressed her cheek to them. "You look so beautiful, Ro." she said. "Happy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she sat up and pulled Celes to lay on her. "I am happy." She told her and kissed her. "I am getting back back normal, I love my lovers, they love me, and my wife tells me I'm beautiful..." she kissed her and giggled. "Did I mentioned that she attacked me earlier?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did she now? Well we can't have that." Celes giggled and kissed Roman, she like being all pressed up against her it felt right. She sighed and kissed her neck and pressed her nose into it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned softly. "No we can't have that." She whispered and shivered as she leaned her head to the side. "Thats why, when I'm better I'm gonna get her back." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled against her neck and kissed down it to her shoulder. She pushed the strap aside and continued her light kisses. "Oh really, well I guess your wife better be prepared." she whispered and lightly nipped her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and pressed her n body to hers. "Oh, there is no preparation for this. It will happen and I will enjoy the aftermath of it." She giggled and then shivered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed back up her neck and then rested her own pelvis against Roman's and rolled her hips slightly. She kissed Roman and moaned into her mouth as she dipped her tongue into it and swirled it around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she sucked on her tongue. Suddenly her desire for Celes and for the little gift she could five could kicked in hard. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her more into her. She rolled her hips and moaned as she pulled Celes more onto her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned and pressed into her harder. "Roman." she panted and ran her hands along her sides and lifted her a little as she kissed down the front of her neck and rolled her hips against Roman's again body on fire. "We need to go… somewhere…" she moaned again. "Oh God, I really want you." she whispered and kissed down to the top of her swimsuit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and she shivered and started to wrap her legs around her. She kissed down her neck and left a trail of hickies. She moaned and ran her hand up and under the wrap she had on. When she found flesh she shivered and rubbed her hand into her bikini and found her core and dipped her fingers into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned and rolled her hips. She did the only thing she could think of and she cloaked and silenced them. Then she ran her hand down to Roman's suit and slipped her finger in the side and found her core and moaned. "Oh my God." she shivered and dipped her fingers into Roman and pumped them once and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and started to pump her fingers into Celes. She mewed as she arched her back and shivered. She kissed Celes and moaned against her mouth. She felt her juices leak onto her fingers and moaned again. She pressed the heel on her hand into Celes' clit and rubbed it as she pumped into her core faster. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes mirrored what Roman did and moaned. She moved a bit faster and kissed down to Roman's neck again. She was getting caught up in it, it was Roman and she just wanted her. She wanted all of her in that instant and couldn't really figure out why. She gently bit her collarbone then left a hickie to mark her and then moaned and kissed back up her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed out her moans and rolled her hips faster. She opened up to Celes and pushed her need for and her love into their connection. She kissed her neck and then kissed her. She moaned and thrust her tongue into her mouth and moaned louder. She started to scream her moans into Celes' mouth. She pumped her fingers faster into her core. "C-Celes... God... please..." She moaned as her body tightened and her orgasm demanded to be release./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and rolled her hips faster and suddenly right before everything exploded around them and in them she filled Roman fully with her magic and took her right over the edge finding herself tumbling in that direction too. She screamed into Roman's mouth and her juices gushed out of her and she shivered and jerked as she kissed Roman again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her orgasm and then kissed Celes. She shivered and panted. She kissed her more and rubbed her leg up and down the side of her body. She panted and then giggled. "I love you." She whispered and giggled again. "God, I love you, woman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and kissed her again. "I love you too, and I missed the hell out of you." she moaned and kissed her again. "I think we are going to get in trouble though." she whispered and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "So worth it." She sang. She placed kissed all over her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and fixed the two of their screwed clothes and then lowered all the charms and sat up in time to see John heading towards them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Just because I cleared you for Lee doesn't mean I cleared you for that!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Don't worry." she said to him and leaned over and kissed Roman again and got up and kissed him. "Its all good, really." she whispered to him seriously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and then sighed. "Okay, okay good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are we whispering about?" Roman whispered as she leaned into their little circle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nipped at her. "None ya!" she giggled and kissed Roman and then John again. "I'm going to go play!" she sang and skipped off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ro giggled and walked over to where the babies were. She pushed her long knee length hair out of the way and gently scooped Bryce up into her atms. She smiled down at him as he smiled up at her. She softly hummed his song to him as she rubbed his black hair. she felt happy... she felt more like herself and she held love for her child. She didn't know if it was her dream or time spent with Celes that helped... or maybe both but she was really starting to feel like herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Every adult in the room stopped what they were doing and watched Roman with Bryce, not for fear but because she was holding him for the first time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked over to Roman and smiled down at them a little. "Isn't he great?" he asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's always been great. He is my little love monkey, aren't you?" She cooed at him. "My little love monkey that just wants to be held and loved. He has my eyes. You'll be a little ladies man. Just flutter those long eyelashes and you are golden." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed at her and shook his head and then lifted Roman's chin and looked into her eyes and saw her there. He smiled and kissed her then leaned down and kissed his son. "Be nice to your Mummy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce swung his hands and kicked his legs in excitement. He looked up at his mother and sang his song to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are good." She told him. "My little love monkey knows that I know him to well. We have a whole list of songs to sing to each other." She kissed his little forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched them a second longer then nodded and left them to it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched from where she stood and smiled. Suddenly there was a yelp from somewhere across the pool room and she turned in time to see Scorpie sprawling backwards and James standing over him slightly in front of Rain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! I told you no!" he growled down at Scorpie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was just helping her with the tie, mate!" Scorpie protested sitting up and rubbing his bloodied lip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… no." James said as he started to see how dumb it was to hit Scorpie as he watched him looking up at him like a mad person./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain placed a gentle hand on James' fist. "Hey, its okay. No harm, no foul. He was only trying to help. Just calm down and think it through." She told him. "Maybe you should go cool down for a bit. Let me handle this, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at her and blushed. "Sorry, Scorp." he muttered and stalked off just before his mother got there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened?" Celes asked kneeling down and healing Scorpius' face and checking him for any other damage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Got 'handsy' with his girl." Scorpie joked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed as she pulled out the pouch that was hooked onto the belt of her swimming suit. She knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief. She started to clean the blood from Scorpie's face. "It was just a misunderstanding. I can take care of it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amani." Celes said with warning and then sighed. "Just… be careful, Raindrop." she said and kissed her head. She looked at Scorpius again and sighed she got up and left them be./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Rain. I was just trying to help you. I don't want to move in on you, James is my best mate." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know Scorpie. This is just new to us. He is jealous more. And I can't really fault him cause if it were a girl touching him I would probably pull her hair out." She said honestly and blushed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpie smiled. "You look pretty when you blush, Rainy. Sometimes I wish you two weren't mated, I wanted a fair chance at you." he whispered. He didn't touch her just spoke his mind. "I mean aren't you ever going to wonder what it would be like to be with someone else?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain never thought about it that way. In her mind it was James. She loved him. She loved the way he touched her, kissed her, and made her laugh. She would be lying if she said she didn't have a little crush on Scorpie. "I don't know, Scorpie." She told him honestly. "I really don't know." She finished with his face. "Tell you what, if James and I don't work out then maybe you and I can try." She blushed again. "But you have to try and be happy. Try and find your own mate, okay? Don't wait for me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpie nodded and got up. "You're a tough act to follow." He said and then did touch her blushing cheek. "But I will try." He said and dropped his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "I just use my words to fight. She stood up and offered her hand to him. "And I'm sure James feels bad. He really does love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "Yeah I know. You should go find him. I know you two are staying apart for my sake. Don't okay? I love you guys and you should be together." He said. "I'm going to go pick on Brax, tell James it's good I'll just lay him out later." He laughed and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and shook her head. She bit her lower lip and watched as Brax and Lana jumped on Scorpie. She giggled again and walked around, looking for James./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James reached out and tugged Rain into the small space he'd found and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her neck again as his hands roamed her body a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him. "Scorpie says its okay... he'll just lay you out later." She giggled and pressed her breasts into his chest. "James, I love you, but maybe you need to do meditation like Albus and Marcello." She told him. She shivered again and kissed down his neck. "Then again... you just need to be touched..." she whispered. "I notice when dad or when gets too testy mum or mama takes them into a room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shivered and leaned his head back. "I could do with some touching." He moaned as he trailed a hand up to her breast. He cupped it and the slid his hand into her suit and felt her warm breast against his hand and his shaft hardened in response pressing in between her legs. He flicked a finger over her nipple as it hardened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain moaned and rolled her hips into his shaft. she slid her hands down his chest and dipped them into his trunks. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to pump her hand. She moaned as she kissed him. She really wanted to taste him again. she licked his neck and scraped her teeth against his neck. She moaned against it and shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" James moaned and started to thrust his hips lifting her a bit. He slid his other hand into her swimsuit bottoms and slid his two middle fingers into her and moaned as her core tightened around them. "God..." He moaned and started to pump his fingers into her as he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit each time he pumped in. He felt her liquid start to leak down his wrist and moaned louder and kissed her hard. He got more aroused when he realized she straddled him and it almost looked like they were actually doing the act. He dropped his head back and panted. "Amani." He moaned her name./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips. She panted as she pumped her hand over his shaft. "Oh... God..." She moaned and shivered. She loved when when when her. She felt so hot, her liquid leaked out, and she felt so good. Her moans grew higher in pitch as she kissed his neck. She was trying to be quiet but she couldn't. She just hopped he didn't touch that spot that was inside her or she was going to lose it. Then they were going to be in trouble./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and on instinct the hand that was on her breast went up to cover her mouth. "Amani, you have to... Be quiet..." He moaned and thrust faster into her with his fingers and pumped his hips faster. He found that spot and tickled it now with his fingers when he pumped into her and pressed his hand harder on her mouth when her moans morphed into tiny screams which just seemed to drive him higher./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain rolled her hips faster. She couldn't help but give little screams. More of her liquid leaked out and her body started to shake. She felt a growing pressure that she knew was going to cause her to scream. She quickened her hand on his shaft as she felt closer to her end. Her body jerked as her screams started to get louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and pressed his hand harder on her mouth to muffle her. His heart raced, it was thrilling and terrifying they could get caught. They were just in a little codesac of trees. He moaned and kissed her neck. "A-Amani are you ready? Please... God." He moaned against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain nodded, unable to say anything else. Her body jerked and tightened more. Suddenly she screamed into his hand and her liquid rushed out of her. She pumped his shaft faster as she collapsed on him and panted. Her body jerked and shook against his. She made little mew sounds as she started to come down from her explosion. she took in his forest scent. He smelled of trees, leaves, and wood. She loved it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James' body jerked again and he smiled. He'd had come right along with her. He moaned into her neck and shivered and shut his eyes. "Do you know how much I love you? God I love you so much. You're mine, Amani I want to keep you forever. I just... I'm sorry about earlier. I just love you so much." He said and then slowly slid his fingers out of her and pulled her close to him and buried his face in her breasts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked over to where James and Rain were and sighed. "Fix your clothes and come with me." He said to them and turned to start walking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and helped Rain fix her suit and then his own and helped her up. She was blushing and looked a little upset. Once they were in the hallway outside the pool room he looked up at John. "Look I don't want to be told again we can't be together."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not what I'm going to say. You two... Please, be careful and for Gods sake be more situationally aware. I mean really? Anyone of the kids could have stumbled on you. You can't cloak yet." He pointed out. He wasn't going to stop them anymore. Trying to would only push them to do something they weren't ready for just yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed hotter as she stood somewhat behind James. She couldn't even look up at John. "Sorry." She squeaked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled down at her and after a nod from James he reached out and tipped her head back with her chin. "Rainy, baby you are a young woman now and I haven't been treating you as such. I'm very sorry for that. I love you and I worry but I don't think I have to. James is so careful with you and I'm proud of how you two are being careful in this. If you two ever," he looked at James and then at Rain. "Need anything, anything at all you come to me. No judgment just love and help okay?" He asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at him and for the first time he really felt like John was his warrior. "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain nodded and wrapped her arms around James and allowed her hair to hide her face. She hated how she easily blushed and become shy. "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go on, and hold off on the... Touching a bit I can feel the energy of it and it's weird." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James took Rain's hand and dragged her back to the pool area./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched them come back in from her spot in the pool and shook her head when John followed. She turned to Luke and splashed him. "Hey Smoosh come here a second." She said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke smiled and walked over to her. "Yes, mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him. "I needed to hug you." She said. "You're a good boy, Smoosh." She said and kissed his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh. What I need to do?" He asked looking around eyeing everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "I just wanted you to know I love you and that you're an awesome son and Roman is very blessed to have you." She said and smiled up at him. "And that I could use some help with Hail over there, trying to work his water wings." She pointed to his little brother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What ya need help with? Cause I've tried to help him and all he tells me is that he is Batman and he dont want help. He can do it on his own." Luke shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Hail. Nevermind." she looked up at him. "Smoosh, I'm really proud of you and I'm sorry if any of my actions caused you to be angry with me over the past few months, okay? I love you, you're as much my son as you are my nephew. You're blood and family which in this family means so much more." she hugged him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, you're messing up my man coolness. Loki don't have his mama hug and cry over him." He said but still hugged Celes. "I'm okay... /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are okay. Dont worry about it anymore."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Good, now if could help me convince your older brothers of that, we will be golden." she said softly and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go write to Uncle Blaise be back." she said and waded out of the pool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anything to terrorize them!" Luke called after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and walked back into the main part of the house and into her workroom she sat down and wrote a letter to Blaise and then the boys. She sat back for a minute and sighed looking around the space. She looked into her collage corner and smiled at the one that was finished. She had finished three days before she had fallen down the stairs. It was one of the kids for John. She had thought she'd give it to him to make him smile. They had a few in their house, but she thought he would like one in his room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at it waiting for the owls to return./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman listened yo Bryce talk about Bryce new things he saw sense being in the world as she made her macaroni salad. She nodded her head on occasion but she kept Bryce in her arm as she did what she had to do. "Wait, wait, wait." She said. "Your dad showed you what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He showed me his thingy. It was long and things came out of it! Then the daddy man guy said his was longer and pulled his out."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Harry and Lee. "What have you two been showing my son?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We didn't show him anything." Lee said. "Nothing at all. How to cook food."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing. Why?" Harry looked down at His son. "Just what are you telling your mummy?" He asked him poking his belly from behind Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce gave a little giggle. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your thingy. The long one that stuff comes out./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He told him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You and the daddy man guy showed me your thingy with the stuff that comes out./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The daddy man guy?" Lee asked. "Why do you kids add extra to my name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What have you two been showing my son?" Roman asd./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "He's talking about our wands."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your dirty wands or your wands, wands?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our wand, wands we had them out the other day reminiscing when we needed them." Harry laughed. "Little bugger." He poked Bryce./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded and then shook her head. "He's not a bugger. He was just telling me what you guys have been doing to entertain him." She kissed his forehead. "My love monkey." She cooed at him and resumed making the macaroni salad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dont fall for the sweet and innocent of him. He really is a bugger. When you least expect it he gets you. Little sour patch kid." Lee said. "Especially when he teams up with Jasmine and Kole."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce giggled and kicked his feet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "True, oh and watch this. Hey John come here a sec." He beckoned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John got up and walked over and sighed when he got within a few feet of Bryce and as always he started to cry. He loved the little boy so much he wished he wouldn't cry in his presence. He smiled a little and shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked in and smiled. "Lark and Nick will be home tonight." She announced and frowned. "Why is Bryce crying?" She asked walking over to stand in between John and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and set her spoon down. "Hey, hey." She said gently yo Bryce. "Hey its okay, mummy is here. You trust me, right?" She asked as she wiped his tears away. The tall papa isn't going to do anything. You are safe. No more crying." She soothed as she bounced him gently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" John smiled down at Bryce and winked. "See I told ya." he said to him lightly and a little playfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce calmed down but he still had his lower lip poking out. Hr looked back and forth between John and Roman, still unsure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. she felt sorry for John and Bryce. John didn't bond very well with Bryce. Yeah, John checked on him a couple of times but there was no bonding. And she didn't blame Bryce. John was kind of a jerk during the pregnancy. She bounced and soothed Bryce. "Okay, love monkey?" She set him back down in his bassinet and then hit Harry. "That was mean. You could have told me. You hurt John's feelings." She scolded him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry mate. Guess I'm still a little sore. Shouldnt have done that." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gently socked Harry in the arms as well and then wrapped her arms around John. "Its okay, Little John, I will protect you from the mean Harry Potter." she giggled at her joke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mean? Me? Never!" Harry said and gave her a playful growl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head and pressed her ear to John's chest and sighed. Celes was happy, she was surrounded by her family, her loves. She was happy and glad they were headed out of the darkness that seemed to have been plaguing them for almost a year and a half./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. "You poor thing." She said and pinched John's cheeks. She giggled and went back to making her macaroni salad. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, you poor thing." Lee teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and held Celes to him. "I am a poor thing." he pouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and reached up and pulled on his pouting lip and shook her head. "So picked, my poor Little John. Need Mama Celes to fix it?" she said before she thought and then blushed and giggled a little. "Sorry." she giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. No fixing him. But you can fix me." He wiggled his eyebrows./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! What about me? I would like a little attention too." Toman daif and then shook her head, "Never mind,I will find it somewhere else."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned ever so slightly and nodded. She kissed John on the chin and pulled away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could use fixing too, you know." Harry pointed out to both girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to see." she said and hummed to herself as she got up on a stool. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The front door opened and the sound of a baby's cry could be heard and then Nick and Lark came into the kitchen while the sound of Raleigh crying faded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes grinned and hopped off her stool and hugged Alaric first. "My boy." she said and hugged him tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama." he said rubbing her back and hugging her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, you guys." Lee said going over and doing the hugging and taking his grand baby. "Oh, look how cute you are." He cooed at Raleigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman watched them and gave a sad smile. She missed them but she felt awkward now. She wasn't She what to do. She gave a little frown. How did she go from being herself to feeling awkward? She looked over to John. She wanted a little of his attention but she didn't know how to ask. She didn't want anything sexual... not yet anyways. She loved Celes and wanted so much to have her baby. It was a dream she always wanted. When things were looking bad between her and Lee and v that she would never have him, her dreams changed. That summer with Celes and Lark was... was nice. They took care of each other and took care of Lark. He was her baby too. But that image of being a small family has always been a dream of hers. She looked at Lee, Celes, Harry, and John. She lived them all. She now had small families with each of them... well except for John. But she knew it would happen soon... or maybe not./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're over thinking again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Pele said as she sat down, keeping herself hidden except from Roman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I... sorry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman told her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We have been together for eleven years... give or take a few years and... I... think I want out."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She whispered the last part. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dont get me wrong, I love each and everyone of them but I feel... overwhelmed. There are too many emotions, too many people, and not enough attention... oddly enough I feel overwhelmed and left out. How is this possible?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pele shook her head. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You are still coming out of your trama. Even seemed to all happen at once. Bryce coming out, getting pregnant with Celes' child, losing that child, killing Mona, going through the depression of losing Celes' baby, Celes and John getting married, confronting Harry and Bryce about the lost child, getting pregnant with Bryce, being pushed out, Celes being pregnant, the walking on eggshells with your pregnancy, John being a jerk, the others shutting you down while you were your most vulnerable, Celes carrying a dark child, your darkness slipping in and snapping at Celes. Oh and lets not forget your baby blues. When When want to admit it or not that is a lot. No matter how hard anyone tries, they can't bounce back from that in a day. It takes some time to get over it. You know, I was reading over one of Celes' medical books and it says there are five stages in the grieving process. Denial and Isolation, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. If you ask me you are still going through it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm tired. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep. I want to hide... and go away."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to find yourself. In all of this you have lost yourself. You have fallen its time you get back up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't. I have too much to do. I have to make things right. The kids... they had a messed up Christmas. I have to fix it. All the gifts that I have made are still in my work room. Besides, they are never going to let me leave. I can't leave Bryce. He's missed me already. And I already told the kids I was feeling better. I... can't leave. God, what about Celes? She will be so upset. Then Lee wants to take me away. We never had a proper honeymoon and we keep talking about having one and spending time with each other..." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Pele. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its never going to happen, is it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How can it happen you aren't even yourself. You will be the Roman he wants and you will go along with I but at the end you will only feel awkward when you come home."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. She knew Pele was right. She knew she had to find herself. She had to get away and just be herself. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She would take Bryce with her... But where would she go?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes finally pulled away from the boys when her chest started to hurt. She looked over at Roman and frowned at her mood shift. She sighed and rubbed her chest and walked over to her. "Baby Girl?" She asked softly and wiped her tears. She watched Roman closely taking in her body language. She bit the inside of her mouth when she saw all the classic 'I want to run away' signs. Maybe it would help Roman if she did. She kissed Romans cheek. She didn't know how to help her anymore than she already had. She was a healer, but unsure if she could heal the hurt Roman felt. She stepped away with a little smile and looked down. "I think maybe... I'll go take a nap." She whispered. "When you find you, come back to me." She said to Roman and turned and left the kitchen before she started to cry. She was so tired of crying and feeling like a weight was standing on her chest. She was happy but... It was wrong. The blance they all once had was gone and she didn't know if it would come back. She climbed up into the loft above the dance studio and into her bed. She laid down and slowly her body started to relax and sleep found her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Does it seem strange to you that all the attention is focused on what Roman is feeling?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hiiaka asked as she sat down on the beach in Celes' dream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No, what she went through was devastating. She deserves the attention and support."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiiaka nodded. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But do you not as well?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She asked, not sounding malicious. She was geuiounly curious how Celes could just put aside all she was feeling and just allow Roman to be the only one to hurt. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You hurt, my littl host, and yet you just push it down and don't say anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What am I suppose to say? Yes I'm hurting? Yes I feel like I've lost... Everything and nothing I feel like something is wrong? I feel like still losing a Roman even though we just barley got her back?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes demanded of the goddess. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well I do but what is saying all that going to do but hurt the people I hold dear. So no I'm not going to say anything. She wants to leave, I can sense it... I've always known a day would come where she just wanted to be done with this but I didn't think it would come this soon." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cried silently hugging her knees to her chest. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I dragged them all into this relationship kicking and screaming instead of leaving well enough alone and now it's time to punish me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiiaka shook her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This was meant to happen, Celes. It was decided long ago. You had no more influence than I or my sister. It is meant to be. You are not being punished. Our Roman she is lost and hurting and yes she wants to leave but not for good. Might I suggest you tell her to go to her cabin in the mountains of Carpathia?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She nudged her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Hiiaka and sniffed and wiped her eyes. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I... Okay." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She whispered and then she was waking up to the sound of knocking on her dance studio door. She sat up and wiped at her cheeks and looked at the clock and found she's slept away most of the afternoon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee poked his head in, "Hey you." he walked in and sat on the bed. "Dinner is ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes scooted herself closer to him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Okay." She said and sniffed a little. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I think Roman wants to leave." She whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know. I got the same feeling too." He told her and wrapped an arm around her. "I dont blame her but I also don't want her to go either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sob. "Me neither on both counts." She said and pressed her face into his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held her tightly and soothed her. "Its okay... she'll come back." He said, trying to hold his tears back. "And when she gets back she will be just like herself. Causing trouble, laughing, teasing us, and just driving us insane. Especially with her new inventions."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and kissed his chin. "I'm still not sure how to function without her. But she needs it. We... She needs to heal and I can't help her do that, none of us can. I feel her pain and it kills me cause I helped cause it." She said and sniffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cupped her face. "Don't take on all the blame. We all had our parts in this, even Harry. So don't blame yourself. While she is gone lets plan something for her, yeah? Oh, we can plan that masquerade party. And you will have me, Harry, John to keep you company. I know we are stinky men but we can try and keep you occupied."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and offered him a smile. "I'd like to help do that for her." She whispered and kissed him. "And you're not that stinky." She said, her lips tingling a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Oh, gee thank you. I would like to point out that I shower every day." He kissed her again. "Come on, lets get you fed and not jump to conclusions. Maybe Ro won't leave... maybe."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a sad smile. "I'm not, I just know it." She whispered and sat up on her knees and kissed him again. "We will be okay, Hi'iaka says we should send her to the Carpathian mountains."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, that could work. Dimitri and my aunt could check on her... along with Val's father. Yeah, I like that idea." Lee stood up and pulled Celes with him. "Come on, is food time... besides, maybe you can stop the angry glares from Lark and Nick."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "You know it's more than John they're mad at. It's all of us." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All I said was maybe you can stop the angry glares from Lark and Nick. I didn't say they were directed at John. However I do see a little fire coming back to Ro." Lee told her as they walked down the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah?" Celes asked she bit her lip as they walked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I swear to God, if you don't stop with the looks I'm going to choke you, Lark. I'm gonna wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze. Then when I squeeze I'm gonna shake your head and hope it pops off!" Roman growled. "Hands, neck, choke." She said making the gesture to do so. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke covered his mouth to keep from smiling. He was enjoying how Lark was annoying his mum. It was bringing life back into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark suppressed a smile, truth be told his dad had told him to not hold it against them. Their lives were complicated enough without him and Nick weighing in. He looked at Roman and gave hr the same look and then gave a growl and looked away trying really hard not to laugh. He was enjoying pulling the woman he knew as one of his mothers out of her shell./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you... did he just growl at me?" Roman climed onto the table to get to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get off the table Roman." Lee said as he walked into the kitchen with Celes. No wonder Lana thinks she can climb on things."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Lana said as she walked into the kitchen with Bree and Brax. " I said I was trying to reach a movie, thank you very much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark couldn't stop himself and he smiled just a little and stood up and moved back. "I may have growled at you. I guess we'll just have to leave that alone for a bit." he said and the smile begged to grow as he watched Mum ignore Daddy and take a kamikaze leap at him. He laughed and caught her easily and pulled her into a hug. "That's the Mum I know." he said softly and then looked around the room. Dad looked like he was about to just grab Mum from him and carry her off, his mother had a hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh, and Daddy looked exasperated but a smiled twitched the corners of his mouth. John, whom he had avoided looking at looked at him with such pride that in that moment any ill feelings he had, had just evaporated. He set his mum down and looked down at her. "Mum, we are good, huh Nick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick nodded. "Yeah, but you may want to work out what you're feeling about Mama too." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned. "Me?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You fell down a flight of stairs and could have…" Lark trailed off and his hands tightened on Mum's shoulders as his anger returned. He wasn't mad at her for it, he was pissed at his mother for being careless when she knew how klutzy she was. He saw what he was doing to Roman and dropped his hands. "Sorry." he whispered and stepped back shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes filled with tears as she finally understood just why Lark was staying away, he was afraid to lose her. "Oh, Alaric." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I makes you feel any better we can always put her in the sumo suit." Lee told him. "It usually makes me feel better." He smiled and summoned the suit. "Soft and squishy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and then coughed to cover it up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed and looked at it and then his mother and then back at the suit and slowly shook his head. "Yes, put her in that." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened. "My own son!" she gasped in mock outrage. She sighed and walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. "My baby boy." she said to him and made him lean down to she could press her forehead to his. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I didn't mean to scare you. You know how I get." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and so do you. You should have been more careful, Mama…" he lowered his voice. "I can't always protect you anymore." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and hugged her son. "You're not suppose to, but I'm glad you do. You're such a good boy. I love you and promise to be more careful… and Ill wear the suit." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark smiled. "I think Daddy would like that as much as me." he said and kissed her cheek feeling better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes turned grudgingly to the suit and Lee. "Well, help me into it Chocolate Daddy." she said with a smirk knowing hed have to mask his reaction to the trigger. But if she was going to suffer in the suit she was going to play dirty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gave a growl and snap his teeth at her. "You little minx!" He growled at her. "Its on. Its so on." He placed her in the suit and kissed her. "See, dont you look so cute! Go, on, dirty girl. Show your son." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head as she sat back down. She didn't tell Celes but she really enjoyed watching Celes walk around in that suit. It was the cutest little thing. She shook her head as she sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana tugged on Nick's pants. "Are you guys done giving the grown ups a hard time? Can we eat now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a growl of her own and after she got under control turned to Lark. "See." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed at her and shook his head. "Yes, that works."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked back at Lee and waddled over to him and poked his side, when he smiled she kissed the corners missing the gesture and then pushed him. "Butt monkey, Im going to get you good you wait."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick looked down at Lana and then picked her up and snorted into her neck. "You little piggy." he snorted more. "I think Ill just eat you instead of dinner." he said and started to light knaw on her little shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana squealed. "Help me! Help me! Nick's gonna eat me." She she squealed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "It looks like it is out of my hands, Lana." He waved a hand and thev table was set. "The table is set, but it looks like Nick wants a Lana sausage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick continued to snort into Lana's neck and started to tickle her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Nickie! That's my Lala! You can't eat her!" Bree said jumping up on him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick laughed and caught Bree and started to tickle her with one hand and Lana with the other. "I got my two favorite Gossip girls." he snorted into both their necks and listened to them squeal. Then he stopped when Celes shook her head. He couldn't take her seriosly though in that suit and started to laugh. "Mama, you look hilarious!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pouted. "You see what the suit does? My kids make fun of me." she said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spinjitzu!" Albus yelled as he gave a leap into the suit and his mother and spun and bonced into her and then went flying back and landed on his butt laughing. "That was awesome!" he said getting up again to do it again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, don't do that. Your mother is already unbalance as it is." Lee told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So can we play with her in the training room? There is plenty of mats there." Cello asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only if you allow her to kiss you all she wants." Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus frowned. "Well Mama cooties are different than girl cooties." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes said. "Im the one in this contraption, Im not for higher." she protested and tired to walk backwards but then remembered mid step she promised Lee she wouldnt and then faultered tripped over her larger legs and tumbled down and rolled with a little squeal. "Bloody, stupid…" she gave a frustrated growl as she tried to get up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry covered his mouth and tried hard to not laugh but just couldn't stop himself and started to shake with laughter. "Its so cute." he laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that is why you are in the suit." Lee said. He picked her up and sat her down in a chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello frowned. "I want to play, not get kissed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain screamed as she ran into the kitchen and climbed onto the counter. "James, Scorpious, if you come near me with those things I swear I will murder you both!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh come on, Amani they are just worms from Mama's compost bins!" James said holding up a handful of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, you know you want to touch them. They're all slimy and wiggly." Scorpius teased her and looked up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain screamed bloody murder and leaped from the counter and landed on Val as he walked in. "Get those slimy things away from me!" She used her magic to zap both James and Scorpious, which in turn had the worms flying in the air. She screamed again and jumped onto John as the worms landed on Val, missing her by inches. "I'm gonna murder you in your sleep!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That went awesome!" James said and then saw his mothers face and winced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clean it up, young man. And for that little stunt you can clean the compost out of the bottom of the bins tonight, both of you." she pointed to Scorpie as well. "Apologize to Val as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val laughed as he picked the little worms off of himself and piled them in one hand then used his magic to send them back to their home./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er, sorry." James said and looked at Rain and ran his magic over her, something he could do when they were intensely connected and emotions were heightened. He loved hearing her scream. He started to clean up as he was told./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, sorry Vampire guy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val chuckled and shrugged and sat down as Jude, Luke and Diamond walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm gonna kill them! I swear I'm gonna kill!" Rain said still holding onto John. "Then I'm gonna bring them back and kill them again!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They were just harmless worms, Amani." Luke told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain glared daggers at him and growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke raised his hands. "I take it back. They're evil, slimy, and the boys deserve to be tortured."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a nod. "And you and Noah are going to help me do it." She told them in her 'do as I say and don't argue with me' tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and set Rain down in a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled as he cleaned. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll make it up to you tonight in the bath."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her and started to hum at his success./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but you are totally going to suffer first… along with Scorpie. Suffer, I tell ya. Suffer!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Rain sent him and squinted at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she watched them. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think my Rainy could make a good track runner and the way she jumps so well, awesome."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She giggled to Celes, John, Harry, and Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nodded. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have track and field"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They could, we just have to ask you know." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James grinned bigger. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll suffer until I touch you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to try and resist."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She said sounding less convince that she could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Track and field would be fun to watch them. I think there will have to be some kind of spells put in place so that the students don't cheat saying that they are faster than what they really are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded as he pondered the idea. "Hooch could do it." he said out loud of the Quidditch ref./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled and he and Scorpius went over and sat with Rain. He automatically pulled her half on top of him as was their way and watched their parents leaning his chin on her shoulder and gently blowing on her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and tried hard not to pay attention to it or be affected by it. She automatically laced her fingers with his and played with them. Even though they were still a little dirty she still loved them. James always had some kind of dirt, oil, potion ingredient, or something on them. But he always made sure they weren't slimey when he held her hand. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You suck."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought she retired." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, isn't that why you were the Quidditch ref for a while too?" John asked. "Well… besides the obvious."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Well I can't do it, I have too much going on right now." he said. "Maybe Ginny, she just retired you know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Yeah, and she's bored out of her gourd according to Blaise." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good, I'll ask Georgie to write her and bring it up to her. Unless, Lark would like to suggest it to her." Lee smiled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark smiled. "I could ask." he shrugged. "She'd probably do it if I did." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "You little charmer."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep, that's me. They call me Mr. Stud." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More like Mr. Dud." Evie poked his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, that hurts right here." he covered his heart and then kissed her laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "I blame Blaise." She teased. "Lark had always been a charmer… then his father got ahold of him." She winked at Lark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Dads not that bad." Lark said sitting up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its alright, Lark, Mum just loves to tease him." Celes said with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you can count that as payback!" Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, payback for what?" Lark asked a little confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For messing with me, you little, big brat!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Oh! Well look at you though. Its a good thing I messed with you, Mum." he winked. He'd picked up tricks and traits from Pop-Pop too. "You know what, I miss Pop-Pop can he come stay soon?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, uh… Maybe." Roman said a little uncomfortable. She had figured out where she wanted to go and going home felt like the place to go… going back to here it all started, so to speak. "Hey, lets get this food passed out." She said as the rest of the kids walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes noticed Roman's slight shift and rubbed her back and then slowly got up so she could help and realized the suit made her too large. She turned to Lee with a pout. "I'll wear it after dinner, I swear." she said to him pronouncing her already pouty lips for affect./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. What say you Lark? Your mama wants out so she can 'help'. The food is already on the table, its just the matter of making plates and passing the food around. Do you think we should let her out for that?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark's lips curved into a smile that resembled his fathers when he was being bad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes narrowed her eyes at her son. "Alaric Tobias Zabini." she warned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick laughed. "Oh she pulled out the full name on ya, what are you going to do next?" he asked holding out his breadstick like a mic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Probably let her out cause Mama scares me a little." he said with a shrug. "But after you have to let Albie and Cello play in the training room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You little brat, fine." she looked at Lee. "Good enough?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Sounds good to me." He said as he helped her and set it aside so no one would trip and fall over it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she played with Damon and his food. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Look here woman, you don't get between a man and his food./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, is that so. Well, I'm the mummy and I can do exactly that." She tickled him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon laughed. "No more. No more." He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and laughed at them. "Dai, give it up. Mummy always wins." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope even giggled as she watched. It was okay when Mummy picked on Damon but not Daddy. She frowned and gave Lee a stink eye and then went back to her food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, did you see that?" Lee said. "Did you see that? I didn't do anything and I still got the stink eye." he looked around. "Oh, tell me I'm not the only one that saw that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed at Lee. "I saw it, she don't like you man." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and shook her head. "Well you do mercilessly tease and torture her Damon." she pointed out in a whisper to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gave a gasp. "I do not. I simply play with him like any loving father would do." He looked to Vinny. "You don't love me any more? I thought we were getting along just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny smiled a little. "I love you, but I don't like you." she said simply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled again. "You are such a cute little girl." she said to her daughter. "And look at Damon puffing out his little chest all proud of his Vinny for standing up to Daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I'm wounded. I thought we were really good friends. You and I are a team. We take care of Damon." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope looked at him for a minute and then sighed a little. "We do." she said grudgingly. "Okay I don't not like you, Daddy." she said to him and reached out her little hand and patted his like he was an old person she was placating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay, Sweety, one day you will know everything and we will be the best of friends."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head. She had a feeling that Vinny would always side with Damon but at the same time she would sooth Lee. "Cute. Too cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dinner went on as a light affair and then at the end the older kids scattered and John took the younger ones for baths. He left Bryce, Jasmine, and Jellissa in the kitchen in their bassinets because the three of them were asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got off her stool and started to clean up. She used magic to fill the sink and float plates but did the dishes by hand needing something to distract her while she waited for the conversation that was bound to start at any moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman ran a finger down Bryce's little cheek and his little hand curled around her finger as to hold her close or to keep her close to him. She gave a little smile. "I… I would like to take Bryce, Damon, and Vinny with me… if that is okay." She said quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. "Last time you went away you took my baby angel with you." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry wasn't sure what to say or how to feel about Roman wanting to take their son. "Ro, hes our son... " he said dumbly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." She told Celes. "I really want to take Damon and Bryce, but I know I can't take Damon unless Vinny agrees or goes with." She looked at Harry, "I know Bryce is our son. I've… I've been absent from him for a month and half. I won't do it to him again. So… I want to take him with me. We will all be safe. There is only one safe place I'm willing to take them and I won't risk their safety. So I decided to go back home… to New Mexico, with my father."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying. She just nodded numbly and went back to doing dishes. She felt a little hollow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes, don't do that." Roman whispered as she pushed through the connection making her open it instead of closing it. "I'm sorry. Truly, I'm sorry, but I just… I need to find myself again. Look at me. I'm this pathetic, emotional, attention needing, 'pity me, because I don't know what', type of person. I need to be strong again, I need to remember who I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' shoulders went slack and she gave a tiny sob. "I don't want you to go, what if… what if you like it better?" she whispered and turned around holding her hands out to her. "I don't think I could… if… if you didn't come back." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took her hands and pulled her down onto her lap and held her. She leaned her head onto her shoulder. "I'll be back. Once my head is all clear, I'll be running back for you guys… missing each and everyone of you." She told her. She had to believe it. She knew she loved them all and would do anything for them but she was so tired of being in a relationship with them all. "I'm just tired. I need rest, need to clear my mind, and need to cleans." She looked up at Celes. "If I take Vinny it will be a constant reminder of you. I take Damon and it will be a reminder of Lee. You know, how much he enjoys torturing him. And if I take Bryce, I will have no choice but to come back. He is Harry and mine first son. I don't think Harry will allow me to be gone lone with our son." She giggled. "Hunt me down and force me back, he will."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gripped her hands tighter for a second and then sniffed and straightened her shoulders and looked into Roman's eyes. She kissed her and then sniffed again. "Go find yourself, and we will be right here waiting for you to come back." she said and then kissed her once more and then on each cheek. "And tell Alan we miss him around here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her, "I will." She told her. "And he will escort me back here to you guys." she gently kissed Celes. "I love you. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, I love you too." she whispered. "You should say something to Lee." she added. "He won't like this anymore than I do. Actually we may all have to have a sit down with the older kids before you go. When do you want to leave?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was thinking after Noah's birthday. Its so close and last year with the loss of Hope we really didn't get to do anything. So I wanted to make that up to him. We always do something for our birthday. He's my birthday buddy." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and nodded. "Good." she nodded again. "Good." she said and hugged Roman. "You know what I want to do? Sleep in the group room again, can we do that or do you want to be alone tonight? If so I can ask the boys." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we can be together again, I don't mind." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled away. She waved her hand and the dishes were done. "I'm going to go put on pajamas then. She needed just a minute to collect herself completely. "Could you tell the boys and I'll meet you guys in there?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response and headed out. She went up to her and Harry's room and pulled on a blue nightgown that had thin straps and stopped at her knees. She didn't know what possessed her to put it on. She pulled a robe on over it, twisted her hair up and started out of the room trying to hold it together by taking deep breaths. Roman needed this, she needed to go for a while. She would come back, Celes had to have faith and believe that. She stopped just shy of the hall to the group room and pressed her back to the wall and shut her eyes. "This is going to be good for her." she whispered to no one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's going to be good for who?" John asked. He "I see you are wearing my color." he gave a smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and then down at herself and it dawned on her that she had put it on for him, without even knowing it. She smiled a little. "I've been teasing Lee and Harry for most of the day, I thought I'd tease you a little… even though it never seems to pan out for me a girl can try." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled, "What can I say, you can't tease a fertility god when he knows all the tricks." he smiled at her and brushed a thumb under her eye. He saw the unshed tears. "What's going on?" he asked gently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him and then crumbled a little. "Roman's going to leave for a while." she whispered as tears trickled from her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? Why? We… we just came back." He told her as he wiped some of her tears. "Oh, Celes, don't cry." He told her and pulled her into his arms and held her. "Its okay, it will all be okay. She won't leave, we will make her stay, she belongs here." He was going to try his hardest to make sure Ro stayed, especially if it made Celes happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and warmed at his words. "She needs it, shes not going forever. More like a vacation… where she takes our daughter and Dai and Bryce with her." she said and pressed her face to his chest and cried despite her trying to spin it better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John just held her and let her cry. He rubbed her back and and ran his fingers through her hair. She needed this. She need a good healthy cry. It amazed him how she and Ro seemed to have switched roles. And at the same time he knew it wasn't a good thing they did… or maybe it was. But Ro was usually on the go and had things to occupy herself or found things to do. Now… she seemed to have nothing. "She's like Stitch, isn't she. She is looking for a home or something to complete her and we are right here. She just needs to see that." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "She will, I have to believe that she will find herself and come back to me… to us. I have to believe that I love her enough for both of us right now." she whispered. "I have to have faith." she held him tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John lifted her chin, "She will come back. She will. Has she ever turned her back on anything that was important?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "No, she hasn't." she whispered and sniffed. She looked into John's eyes and smiled. "Thank you." she said suddenly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are welcome. Besides, she has the closet full of shoes. Do you think she would honestly leave that treasure behind?" he chuckled and kissed her. "Besides, she and I still have some unfinished business to take care of." He kissed Celes again. "Come on, Pockets. Time for bed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked to the group room together. She held his hand with both of hers and hummed their song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee walked into the room behind them. "Love birds." He teased as he walked into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. "So what's the plan for you guys next? Just stay home and make more babies?" he teased again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Nope, no more babies for me. I said I'm not having any for a while." she said tapping her toes on the bed where she was sitting now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah, you did say your baby maker was on strike." Lee chuckled and came out as he pulled on his tank top. "We will see how long that lasts." He kissed her nose and chuckled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked in already wearing a long tshirt and shorts under. She kissed Celes and Lee and looked up at John, unsure of herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John grabbed her hand and pulled her down and kissed her gently. "Don't ever doubt that I want you to kiss me and love me as much as I want to kiss and love you." he said to her. "Okay?" he asked and was struck how much it felt like talking to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is this nonsense Bryce said about him going on vacation with Mummy?" Harry asked walking in, he wore pajama pants and no shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and looked at Harry. "You were there when I was talking to Celes. Why are you acting so surprised?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a deep sigh. "Because I thought it would change if I did." He said softly and got into the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry. I just… like I told Celes I just need some time away. I need to find myself. Right now I feel like I'm going back and forth between myself and someone else. This isnt me! I…" She raised her arms and looked down at herself. "I'm doubting myself and I never doubt myself. I feel weak… and unsure. I just want to be me." she told them but didn't look at anyone. "I just want to be me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee pulled her by her hips and made her stand in front of him. "Roman, we are here for you. Whatever you need we will give it to you… we just don't want you to go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head. "You're not really here for me." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "God… I… I'm pathetic and I keep saying the same thing over and over again." She sniffed and raised her head and looked at them as she squared her shoulders. "You guys hurt me deep this time. I'm not saying it to be mean or to make you feel bad, but just think about it. If anyone of us had insecurities and voiced them we would all put that to rest make that person feel better. With my pregnancy you all fought with me. None of you put them to rest. You guys were even angry with me for saying them. That really hurts. We are supposed to be a team and you were suppose to help me. However, you guys couldn't look past the fact that I was carrying Bryce or whatever your issue was." She lowered her head and played with her fingers. "So, I… I'm doubting myself. Should I say this, should I say that? How will it make you feel if I do say it. I… I'm sorry but I have to go and be me and the only place I can think that will help is my father." she gave a side smile. "I won't allow him to come and yell at you guys, okay. I still love you all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned. He didn't think about that last part. Alan was going to be mad as hell. This was his one and only baby and they really did hurt her. He cleared his throat, "Uh, I think we should go to bed." he said and helped Roman into the bed as John laid in the middle again with Celes on the other side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes lay stiffly between John and Harry. She didn't even think of how angry Alan would be and her heart hurt a little because she was reminded that she hadn't addressed Roman insecurities. But then, when did any of them really react well to any of their insecurities? Celes could recall countless time where hers were swept under the rug or she was called a 'silly girl' for thinking or feeling something. She rolled into her belly and draped an arm over Johns chest and faced her face towards Harry and forced herself to relax and finally fell into a restless sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the girls were sleeping Lee looked over to the guys. He really didn't want to think about what Alan would do or say. Lord knows there would be no stopping him if he really wanted to have words with him. "Who else is she taking?" He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damon and Venelope." John whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She'd better tell Luke too, that kid is ready to follow her blindly wherever." Harry added thinking of the conversation a few months back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we will have to tell the older ones. They are old enough to understand and come to their own decisions and have a voice to be heard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. He ran his fingers through Celes' hair when she gave a whimper in her sleep. Of all of them, Roman leaving even for a little while would always affect Celes the most./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee hugged Roman tighter. He really didn't want her to go. It sucked when she was gone. In his mind he could find a way to help her. They just needed a little time. He buried his face into her hair. "I think we should just tie her up and put in a room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That earned a chuckle from both Harry and John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I think that you're not the only one who thinks that." John said. He rubbed Romans and Celes hands. "I think that wouldn't end well though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. But its what I would do. Besides, you've never see Alan pissed off and out for blood... I can't say he was pissed at me but he was definitely out for a little blood." Lee shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And It'll be worse on us men, than Celes. At least I think so." Harry said shrugging./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think you are right on that." He told him. "But you know... if Roman is taking Damon and Vinny then hopefully they will keep him occupied." He smiled. "Remember that good fight in the kitchen he had with Damon? Priceless."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When Damon remembers you are so in trouble, bro." John said to Lee and laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled himself and then looked down at Celes in concern when she whimpered again. She seemed so much less fragile these days. She had such cofidence but he could tell she was still the same girl on the inside. He sighed and pressed his body closer to hers. "The girls have switched places on us.' he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know," Lee said as he held Roman. "I'm not sure how or when that happened or how to stop it." He looked down at both girls. "I'm concerned about it, though. It can't be good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "I want Roman back the way she was but… I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"like/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes this way. She's more confident and sure of herself. She was even still a little… less in school but now… its like shes finally accepted that shes an amazing person." he sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't mind shy Celes if she came back but I like this version of her, I think its her best one." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just after midnight on Roman's birthday Sune entered her dreams. He wanted to give her something for her birthday she would never forget. He loved her, he wanted her to know that forever. He still wanted to go slow but he was having issues thinking of her without becoming aroused. He would spend hours thinking of what he wanted to do to her when he finally got to touch her and feel her. He wanted her for more than just the physical though and he wanted her to know that. He loved her, her mind, her spirit, the way she stood up to him and treated him as an equal, not above or below. He walked into a living room he had designed as a part of the house he wished to one day have with her. It would be tucked away on an island where no one could find them, not even the others would know where it is. It was a bungalow style home. Simple made of palm trees. The lower level was open and the furniture within was simple and tasteful and open to change as Roman saw fit. There was a small kitchen in the corner of the continuous room and a large door opened up onto a porch with a swing on it. There was a ladder that led up to a simply decorated loft. The ceiling lifted up there for viewing of the stars and just a general breeze thing. He sank onto the couch next to Roman and pulled her into his arms. "Hello, my little goddess, do you like your birthday present?" he asked in her ear hugging her tightly. "When I get out of the box I will make this house for you, you may decorate it as you please." he kissed her neck to her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and smiled, "Yes, I do. Its very nice, Its very, very nice." She giggled and leaned her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "You are made of awesome, you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would be the first to say so." he said and kissed her. "What do you want most for your birthday my little goddess. I will try and give it to you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "Lets see, what do I would I want most?" She leaned against Suna and thought about it, "I think I would like, to…" She giggled and blushed as she looked away. "Well… there is this movie… and in this movie there is this scene where this couple were playing with clay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "You want to do the scene from Ghost?" he asked her and nuzzled her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… Yeah. I do some pottery things but when I seen that Its one thing that I wanted to do but I really don't see the others doing that with me… well, except for Celes. She is awesome. And with Harry he would play along and then it would just become a game of who could cover hwo with more clay." She laughed and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "Well then, we must do this. Because you see, I want us to have our own things." he kissed her neck again. "And while I respect them, I only want you." he whispered in her ear. He got them up and added a pottery barn behind the small house and led her to it. He took the lead and set up. He then sat her down in front of him and stepped on the pedal to get the wheel going. "Ready /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watashi no ai?" he whispered running his hands down her arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, "Yes." She told him as she wet her hands and started to play with the clay and started the wheel slowly. She giggled and shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they started to shape the little pot he ran his fingers to lace with hers and pressed his face into her neck still watching what they were doing. He pressed closer to her from behind allowing her to feel his arousal for her. He wanted her, but he wanted her when he was out. He loved spending time with her but felt that if they had sex in the dreams they shared it would cheat her of the real experience. He kissed her neck and moaned despite his thoughts and continued to held her with the pot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a small moan lead her head to the side and moaned again. She enjoyed their time together. It was nice to make out with him and spend time with him again. It was fun before… of course she had spent most of the time worrying and wanting to help seperate him from Draco, but in that time she got to know him. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She felt everything from him. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "I love you too, and I love that I can say it to you now and fully mean it." he whispered to her and sighed and groaned. "You make it hard to be good, Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "That's a good thing." She whispered and then kissed his lips and pulled back. "And for the record, I haven't done anything." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh you do not have to do anything but be, you are sexy and intoxicating. I even thought so before, its why you made me so uncomfortable when you would come onto me." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "So you using your magic to check us out was you really touching. Oh, sexy Sune foreplay." She giggled. "You really wanted in on the fun of sex, didn't you? You always said there was more than sex or you didn't understand why we always fell back to the sex thing." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "Sex is just the physical, the true act of making love is coming together mind, body, and soul. I will show you… soon." he whispered in her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered. "You want to hold me, you want to touch me, you want to kiss me and love me." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "See now you're movie jumping." he teased and stopped the wheel and kissed Roman. He moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth making an exploration of her mouth, it was slow and hot. He loved how she felt against him. He wanted her. "I'm glad you're going to keep me." he whispered against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and smiled. She kissed him again. "Forever," she whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And ever." he whispered back and kissed her again. "What…" he kissed her. "Do you…" he kissed her again. "Want to do now?" he asked. "You'll be awaked soon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "How well do you know and like movies?" She giggled. "Maybe in order to keep you away from giving into 'temptation' we can play a movie trivia pursuit." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am an ancient god, Ro, I know everything… about everything." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, is that a challenge?" Roman laughed. "I do remember beating your 'ancient' god, ass at majon." she smiled mischievously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I would like a rematch. When last I visited Draco, he won our game of Go." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! He taught me how to properly play chess. I give Harry a good run for his money!" she giggled. "I enjoy playing chess. Even the wizards chess. They pieces destroy each other." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we can play as many games as you want." he said. "Just um, nor red and white chess sets." he added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not?" She asked as she grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands. She looked at their bowel and used Pele's magic to bake the bowl. "Perfect." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "Twilight my dear, Roman." he said and looked at their bowl. "It'll show up in your craft room. I know you only half believe these dreams right now." he kissed her cheek and cleaned himself up as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "No Twilight things. May I ask why?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at her. "Can we just stop for a minute and think about that? Sparkling Vampires? I mean what is wrong with this group of kids? I mean sparkling vampires? What happened to Dracula? Now that guy, he was a vampire. And the Carpathians… those are Vampires… well sort of. Sparkling Vampires." he muttered and shook his head. "I liked the shifters though, those are actually fairly accurate."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "I enjoy that. That really don't get hold. Harry and Lee says the same thing. John… well he is borderline. He enjoys the romance of it like Celes. I read the books and watched the movies." She shrugged. "I was so mad at how the romance played out. I couldn't believe Edward left her. he knew she would fall apart when he left. That controlling ass." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed a little. "Well don't you have the very same problem with your Celes?" he asked her poking her nose. "I didn't like that, I always thought she'd do better with Jacob. He could make her happy, and the whole pregnancy thing I believe was just a way to force Edward and Bella further down our throats. Not that its not fascinating but, really?" he asked leading her back into the house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman paused and looked at him with tears. "You think John will be better for her?" She whispered. "I… I don't… If she is going to choose Celes over me, then I'm going to stay." She frowned as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not leaving, leaving her. I'm just… I need to heal so that I can be better for her… I'm… I'm not leaving."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune lifted her chin and looked at her. "Roman I did not mean it like that, and I'm sure your Celes knows this. I was simply poking at you two. You're cute, I don't particularly think your relationship with her is always healthy but I don't push it because I know she makes you happy and I never will. But I was simply teasing. I'm sure she knows you aren't really leaving." he said softly and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I made you sad." he wiped a tear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ignore me." She told him and wiped at her eyes. I'm just… I'm just sensitive on this. its been a little rough. That is all. We are more connected to each other. Her soul is tied to mine, its why we are so close and our relationship seem unhealthy." She cupped his face. "You do make me happy. Sune, you can't see how happy you make me. Even before you were put into the box you made me happy. I've never had anyone challenge my mind as you did… well one, but he is no longer with us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "I know your mind. I know you had loss of that. I hope that you will always want me and I will vow to always do what I can to make you happy." he said and kissed her. "I do think your relationship is unhealthy but maybe that's because I'm not sure how I feel entirely about the others in your life." he said. "If I could I would take you away."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "You will love them." She told him and kissed him. "As much as I would like to go away with you, and just be in a one on one relationship, I know that can never happen. I love Celes, she is my soul mate, Lee is the first boy I have ever loved, Harry is my partner. We fight together and we bounce ideas off each other. Then John… He is a good guy. He really is. I justn't haven't figured out our relationship just yet. He is good though. Oh, and he is so good with the kids. He is so good with the kids. And the way he loves Celes so much. he is good with her. He really is." She gave a sad smile. "Sometimes I think he is better than me. But you know, Kama is good. he is a war god as well. He can be blunt. But I love John and Kama. They are one. One is just more blunt and grr than the other. But my family is good. You will fit well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune hugged her. "I hope so." he said softly as he felt the pull of her family waking her. "They beckon you awake. Its your birthday go be with them." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman kissed Suna. "You still owe me that trivia pursuit. I'm going to study on all and any movie I can find. You shall not win." She sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed. "I'm sure you will win, maybe we could give you a handicap and play disney style." he said as the pull became more. "Go, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watashi no ai, I will see you again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will see you." She kissed him again. "And for the record, I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dominate/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on Disney trivia." She giggled and woke up giggling. She looked up at Celes. "Oh, hello." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled down at her. "Well you seem happy, good dream?" she asked and rubbed Roman's arm. She was laid out next to her on the bed looking down on her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did." She told her and puckered her lips up for her. "Kiss."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and leaned down and kissed her and relaxed a little into it and sighed. "Mmm, nice." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Very nice." She rolled onto her side and looked at her. "Oh, look, boobs." She said and then pressed her face into them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and pushed her chest out a bit. She ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Happy Birthday, Baby Girl." she said shivering a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." She said but it sounded more like "Man you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and moaned a little and pressed closer. "So, what do you want to do today? The sky's the limit. I think each of the boys have ideas of their own, but I thought you and I could do something first before the stinky boys try to steal you away." she said and ran her fingers through her hair and then to her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "You going to molest me?" she asked as she looked up at her. "Like when I asked you to put that cream on my butt? You /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"totally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" were trying to molest me." she giggled and smiled up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Do you want me to molest you, Roman?" she asked her and tangled her legs with Roman's and pushed their cores together through their clothes. She shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed each of her breast. "Maybe a little molestation, some movies, ice cream and candy as we watch the movie, and popcorn." She kissed her cleavage and giggled. "That sounds good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You got it, tonight we are doing a thing for Noah, Em wanted to do some sort of druid thing for him too so we are going to do that in the backyard." she said and moaned as she ran her hands back up Roman's back. Then she rolled them over so Ro was on top and looked up at her. "So… so hot." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and looked down at her. "Is it hot?" She asked coyly as she straddled her hips. She placed her hands on her breast. "You are feeling horny. You are feeling horny." She sang and squeezed her breast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and nodded. "Very, very horny." she said and lifted her hips and lifted Roman a little as she shivered and reached up and ran her hands over Roman's breast from the top of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shivered. "She wiggled her hips, "Well, I guess i must fix that first then have a bath. Oh! we can have a bath and you can molest me there." She leaned down and kissed her. "You horny wife."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and nodded. "A bath would be nice." she shivered and sat up and wrapped her arms around Roman. "Really nice, I miss bathing with my wife."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her. "I miss bathing with you too." She giggled and kissed her again. "Come on, sugar daddy, lets take a bath, teas some breakfast and then spend some more time. Oh! We can also have a laptop open and save pictures of jewelry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Oh and sexy underwear!" she giggled and helped Roman get up. She bit her lip, "We should go to our room." she said turning to her and pulling her along. "I want to mess with our room, maybe change this one a bit?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Redecorating of rooms, I like that." She followed Celes and hummed to herself. She held Celes' hand but she also curled her fingers into her hair and played with the flaming red hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked back at Roman and was struck at how much she appeared to look like herself. She was again reminded why Roman would have to leave for a while. "Okay, so we can do that when you get back. Oh! And we are going to work on a surprise for you!" she sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her eyebrows shot up, "And what surprise is this?" She asked as she bounced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, its something you have wanted for a very long time." Celes teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She paused and pulled Celes into her body. She ran her fingers into her hair and kissed her. "Mmm," she moaned against her lips. She rubbed her nose against hers. "Have I told you how much you feel so good?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yes, yes you have my pretty little Baby girl." she shivered and kissed her knowing she was going to try to get it out of her. "We will have a very, very upset Chocolate Bear if I tell you the surprise. But I can tell you you will love it, Love, love, love it." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and kissed her. "I could try. When I'm on top of my game I would totally seduce that surprise right on out of you." She kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, and I look forward to you trying every minute until your surprise when you get back." she dropped her her hands down to her waist and frowned slightly. "Is Alan going to be cross with me?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know." She whispered. She held her hands and allowed her tattoo show for her. "To be honest… maybe just a little. If anything more so with the guys than you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes lifted her wrist to her lips and sighed. "I don't like it when he's cross with me. He's one of the few parents I have left." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will talk to him. I really will. I'll make him understand." She kissed her knuckles. "This isn't your guys' fault. Everything just happened so fast. I need some time. I'll make sure he knows too. You won't get into trouble." She kissed her and then giggled. "I feel like a little kid, trying to protect you from the daddy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "He is the daddy, he was that for me when I needed it when I got pregnant with Alaric." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled, "He is a great daddy." She giggled and kissed her. "Hey, I want my bath!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Okay, lets go take us a bath and have ourselves a little fun." she shiverd and turned to continue to their room and stopped and saw Lee and Harry and giggled and pulled Roman into one of the side corridors just as they saw them. "Wed better pop away before the stinky boys try to steal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think we can outrun them?" She whispered as she poked her head out and watched them. "Make them chase us until we get into our room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes sparkled. "Oh lets do that, its been so long since they've tried to break down our door!" she squealed. She giggled a little louder so they could hear them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We hear you." Harry said from close by./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Celes. "When get trapped pop into the room, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah." she kissed Roman and giggled. "Lets do this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" She giggled and wrapped her her arms around Celes and then walked out with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you two look good." Lee said. "What are you two ladies up to?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, we were going to take a birthday bath and play." Celes said to him and nuzzled Roman neck and looked at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh really? And what if Lee and I had other ideas?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know I wouldn't mind sharing a birthday bath." Lee wiggled his eyebrows. "But, I see a teasing trap going on." He said as he crossed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, do you Lee? Do you really?" Celes asked and then while watching him kissed Roman's neck and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head and looked at Roman. "So a bath, huh? Want some manly company to go with that?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as a mischief twinkled entered her eyes. "Tell you what, if you can catch us, you can have your way." She gave a moan as Celes kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered, "A chase?" he asked. He looked at Harry, what do you think? Shall we fall for this teasing trap and chase after them?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a chuckle. "I miss the days of chasing them. Let us chase." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A chase we shall do. Celes, Ro, get to running." he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman, took her hand and started them off with a shrill giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, the good old days." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, the good old days. However, I don't think they are running fast enough." He chuckled. "What shall we do to… motivate them more?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled as they started after the girls. "Hmm." he thought about it. "Oh, magic self… er wait you can't do magic self can you?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, gee, thanks, but you know… You can do the magic thing but I can summon one of them." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but don't you have to be connected to Cel, cause it takes two Romanians to summon a person?" he asked as he watched the girls. They stayed close but not too close./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""True, I better save that one, then. I can send my magic out to tease them. It may not be an invisible person but its better than nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "The way you focus it, its nearly like being a person isn't it?" he asked as he sent his magic self to Roman, who these days was an easier target, he ran his hand down her spine and then squeezed her ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Just about." he sent his own magic out to Celes and slid it down her spine and smacked her ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a scream and squealed as she picked up speed and pulled Celes with her as they rounded the corner. "They are touching."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a squeal and giggled. "Of course they are." she stayed with Roman and looked back at the boys and giggled. "That's cheating!" she sang back to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and ran his magic selfs hand down further and cupped Roman's ass and then slid his hand between her legs from behind and pressed on her core./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and stumbled a little. "Oh! You!" She said as she turned and glared at Harry. "You little…" She squealed as Celes grabbed her and pulled her with her. "I'm going to get you for this!" she called over her shoulder at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, he sent his magic and between Celes' legs and flicked her clit. "I think your 'magic' touch got to her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' step hitched and she nearly tripped. She steadied herself and panted slightly. "God!" she gasped and shivered and then squealed and took off again as they got a little closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like to think I do. You're not half bad yourself." Harry chuckled and sent his magic self's hand down Roman's pants and rolled her clit ring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and pulled Celes to a stop she whirled around on Harry. "Cheat!" She said and popped them a couple of floors up. "They are totally cheating." She shivered and kissed Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed Roman back. "They are… maybe…" she moaned. "We should… cheat." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and open the connection to Lee and Celes as her arousal grew. She moaned and kissed Celes again as she pulled her into her body. "Ahead of you." she said against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered hard as she too opened herself to Harry and Lee. She slid her hands up under her shirt and touched her lightly. "God…" she moaned and then slid her hands down her pants and touched her and moaned. She stopped only long enough to get Roman on the ground and resumed her actions hearing the boys getting closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and moaned as she pulled at Celes' night gown. She slid her hands to her breast and let her thumb brush over her nipples. She moaned again as she rolled her hips. "God… this is," She moaned again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and shivered. "I know." she said and kissed down her neck as she found her clit with her finger. "Roman…" she moaned as her hips rolled with Roman's and no one was even touching her really. She heard the men growl and smiled as she kept going./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She slid both her hands down to to Celes' core. One hand slid her fingers into her core and the other hand rubbed her clit. She felt greety and overly excited. She moaned and as she pumped her fingers into her core. "God… yes…" She moaned as she heard the boys growl even louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and rolled her hips and started to give little mews. She added her own other hand into Roman's pants and started to pump her fingers in and out of her wanting to keep up so they could find release together. She shut her eyes and moaned loudly and kissed Roman. She started to radiate her feeling and lust to the boys like a beacon and they both growled seeming to be having difficulty finding them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and felt her juices. Her moans grew louder as she rolled her eyes. "God… yes…" She shivered. She raised her hips higher, lifting Celes a little. She shivered more and moaned as she rolled onto her head, "God… Celes…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed her again. "I know… God I know…" she said and increased her fingers and then as if she could read it added her magic, just enough to fill her deeply and tickle that g-spot of her. She shivered and kissed her again/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a loud squeal as she felt Celes' magic touch her g-spot. She rolled her hips more and panted. Her body shivered and tingled. "Yes… yes… God… Celes… Celes… I'm… Oh, God…" She moaned louder and pumped her own fingers into Celes' core and rubbed her clit more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' mew came back and she felt her own orgasm right there. She nodded. "God… now… please now." she said to Roman and shivered hard with anticipation of the euphoria of the orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out her orgasm and shivered. Her body jerked and her her juices leaked out of her. "God…" She moaned and shivered again. She panted and jerked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and lay limp on top of Roman. She pressed her face into her neck and smiled against it when the boys finally got to them. "Hi." she panted at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and rubbed his arms. "Teasing… teasing…" he couldn't think of anything to say/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She devils!" Lee growled as he finished Harry's comment. "Oh, you two… are so… so…" he couldn't think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she jerked. "Look, they even finish each other's sentences." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trouble." Harry said despite Roman's comment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shivered and kissed Roman again. "God…" she whispered and looked up at the boys. "It was very hot, did you feel?" she asked innocently and sent out more of her lust to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We tried to keep it simple. But it was so hot and so overwhelming." Roman moaned as she kissed Celes. "You poor men. What shall we ever do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "Oh, we are so going to so get you teasing she devils." he said as she started to walk towards them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little squeak and right as Lee grabbed for them popped them out to another place in the house. This time they were in the library. Celes looked at Roman and moaned. "I want you again, this is all so thrilling and hot." She said and started to push up Roman's shirt as she kissed up her flat belly and made little moans. She reached her breast and swirled her tongue around her nipple and moaned. "Good." She moaned, something in her just wanted Roman anyway she could get her today./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breasts into Celes face. She shivered as she opened her legs to her and allowed Celes to settle between them. She pulled at her nightgown and pulled it off her. She giggled and then gasped when she saw someone standing and watching. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, don't stop on my account. Please, continue." John told them and smiled as he watched. It was really hot and beautiful how they were open to each other. Their colors just naturally flowed out of each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lip and looked at him. She looked back at Roman. "Do you want him to stay?" She whispered. "He can help us with Harry and Lee if they get close." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at John then at Celes. She gave a nod but blushed a little. "Okay." She whispered. "He can stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and pushed down Romans shorts and pressed her core to Roman's as her juices started to leak she rolled her hips and shivered. She moaned and kissed Roman and slid her tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands up Romans sides and lift her a bit and continued to roll her hips. There was something very arousing about this, and it seemed to send Celes into overdrive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She ran her fingers up and down her back. She rolled back onto her head and moaned again. She rubbed her clit against Celes and gave a mew sound. She shivered as she looked up at Celes. She pulled her down and and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and the world melted away. She moaned and opened to her automatically. She moaned against her mouth as her juices leaked and mixed with Celes'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and opened to Roman like a blooming flower. She shivered hard as their joined souls found their unity. She rolled her hips faster and then used her magic to fill Roman and started to thrust into her. She just loved doing that to her. She shivered harder and ran her hands up to Roman's breasts and rolled her nipples. She was just completely with Roman, she loved how it felt being with Roman. She moaned again and kissed her again and pressed her magic into Roman's g-spot as she kept her hips rolling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her moans. She rolled her hips faster and shivered. She held Celes' hips and shivered. She rolled onto her head and moaned again. "Celes… God… Celes." She shivered rolled her hips more. She kissed down her neck and left hickies. She pressed her face into her neck and screamed some more. "God…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes started to rock and roll on Roman as she wrapped her arms around her and lifted Roman again and held her closely. She kissed down Roman's exposed neck and thrust her magic into her harder and deeper with her magic. She shivered harder as her own orgasm started to build. She spread out her legs and pressed her clit harder into Roman's. "God… Roman... " she gasped and kept going as she gently eased open their mating connection. She wanted to feel all of Roman and get every piece of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, and held tightly to Celes. "Celes… I'm…" She shivered. "Please…" her orgasm demanded a release. She gripped Celes' hips and screamed as it slammed into her. She screamed again as her juices gushed out of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled into Roman's neck as her own orgasm hit her and she pressed her magic deep into Roman but then pulled it back just as quickly. She jerked hard and made a moaning noise and fell limply on top of Roman and panted as she held her close. "Mine…" she panted and continued to hold Roman tightly allowing her magic to wrap around them and encase them in light and love. "Mine.." she said again into her ear. "Mine always." she said and then jolted when she remembered John and her entire body blushed and she peaked up at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not fair!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee called. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Totally felt all of that!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "I forgot to close off the conn… oh!" She blushed just as deeply as Celes when she saw John. "I forgot about him too." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry could only send them a growl, he sounded more like a feral beast than a man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her face into Roman's neck as her emotions caught up with her and she held onto her tightly. "I did too, it was just me and you." she whispered into her neck. She shut her eyes tightly as she was brought back to reality. Roman would be leaving the next morning. "I love you." she whispered as she fought off tears not wanting to ruin the moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John had seen the moment, and knew he would have to paint it for them. They deserved to see how bright and vivid their colors were when they were together completely like that. He thought that maybe after they connected he would feel pain for not having that, but he realized that it was special, they were special and they worked as one more often than he gave them credit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed Celes' hair back. "Shall we take a bath." she whispered and smiled up at her. "I'll wash your hair for you. And dress you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and gave a tiny sniff. "I'd like that." she said and looked up at John again. "Thank you." she didn't know why she was saying it to him. She just felt like she needed to. She sat up slowly pulling Roman with her and wrapped her arms around Roman and popped them out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry and Lee got there about ten second after the girls were gone. "Damn, we missed them." he shivered a little rubbed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to tie her up… and then tie her up, and then torture her up." Lee said as if she could see Celes and Ro on the table. "Then torture that one to make her watch." He shivered, "God! There will be torture!" he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "It was beautiful, not just hot bro. They were completely connected. It was amazing." he said shaking his head looking at the table in slight awe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed his back a bit. "Mate, you're sort of a sap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha! There! There is someone else that is more of a sap than me." Lee said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are sappy about the babies, dude. You become a giant ball of mush." John cracked back nudging him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and shook his head. "You two are like a married couple." he said and then as if he was feeling left out went in between them and threw his arms over their shoulders and looked at the table. "You know, our women are the most crazy about sex when they are with one another. You ever notice that?" he asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Yeah, they are. Come on, lets make some breakfast fit for queens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And a princeling, Noah is pretty excited about his birthday tonight. But mostly I think cause Em is doing that druid thing… which I'll admit makes me nervous with Albie's budding powers and the whole… stone circle incident when we were in the Highlands." Harry said as the three of them started off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, that is true. But we will have… hey, we can shield Albie… a protection shield. That would work." Lee said. "We should ask Celes and Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When they re emerge." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes is going to be clingy with her today, Ro is leaving tomorrow…" Harry added wincing. "Alan is going to kill us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned, "Please, don't remind me of that part. I've been having nightmares of a tall native man, with war paint, and in a sharp suit holding a bow and arrow and one of those tomahawk things." he shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John couldn't help but snort. "Your concept of native americans… is interesting." he said and then winced. "You know I've only met him a handful of times…. and I got to know him when he was around for Damon but… I'm so going to pretend to be invisible when he's here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good luck, he made Lee feel so bad that he went away for six months." Harry said as they made their way to the kitchen and walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that man have sharp eyes like… I don't know what and its looks like they see int walls, wood, int flesh, organs, bones, and into the soul." Lee shivered again. "You know, when Roman gets angry she looks just like him. I mean when she is really angry and is protective. Its scary."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded his agreement. "Yes, very, very scary." he shivered himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled just a little. "At least she still has her dad to care that much." he pointed out. "I'll take the angriness and disappointment if that means she has her dad." he shrugged. "I'd feel the same if I knew anything about Cel's parents."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's also because you are the scary native guy over our kids." Lee teased. "But yeah, I understand too. Celes' dad… he didn't… well I didn't see him angry either. So, I'm not sure if he could be angry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amos Diggory only got angry once in my presence and it was after Cel's brother… died." Harry had to stop a minute it still stung to think of all he could have done to help. "That's also the time he became apart of her life again. But I remember her mum, when Celes gets angry she looks like her mum." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? I've never seen her but I think I can see that. At least I know where Vinny gets it." Lee laughed, "God, I'm going to miss those two. I live to torture Damon and to be scolded by Vinny. I still can't believe she gave me the stank eye the other night. I didn't do anything either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "She just anticipates you doing something to Damon." he said shaking his head. "That's my girl though, all Celes that one is. Right down to the way she acts." he laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but it was good, I so saw that. It was awesome! Celes used to do the same thing to you in school." Harry laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yes, Celes used to do things like that all the time. I enjoyed doing things so that she would look at me like that. Now Vinny? Oh, its really interesting when she does it. But, yes, I enjoy torturing Damon because its pay back, but now that Vinny protects him, it makes it all just funny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "Those two have been mated since before they were born. She will protect him till he's big enough to protect her." he laughed more. "But it is great to watch. But when he remembers oh boy will the gloves be off then." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right, I hope we can do the Sex Gods thing again before it happens though. That was some good shit." Harry said, he got up and helped Lee. He was going to spend the day at home, it was his wife and sons birthday. When he had worked for the ministry it had been harder to do, but now he made his own hours. "Hmm I got to talk to Ro about when she gets back. I really got to get this womens prison case going." he said absently. "Actually I may need you too, Lee." he said to him. "I need someone to be a guy on the inside I can't go in and the girls need the protection."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I can't be the guy on the inside, I have to stay on the otherside. You have security experience you'd be a shoo in to be a guard." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I can do that." Lee said. "Yeah, we can definitely do that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Brilliant." Harry said, he turned when the girls walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman was dressed in blue jeans and a lavender sweater with heels as Celes wore dark blue jeans with a babydoll shirt that had black heels. "Tada!" She said and spun Celes around. "What you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee's mouth dropped, "What are you wearing? Put on a sweater like Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Roman frowned. She pulled of her sweater to show her white tank-top with no bra. "There!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pressed her lips together when she saw Lee's eyes widen more. "He uh, doesnt like see through stuff." she said. "I told you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was the one who growled. "I can't win, you take the sweater off I drool, you put it on I drool. Damn!" he stood and walked over and grabbed Roman's sweater and started to try and get her to put it back on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed as he watched Roman and Harry in a little struggled and Celes subtly step away and closer to Lee and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright!" Roman told Harry and pulled on her sweater. "But just for that," She changed the color of the sweater to red. "No more lavender and Celes' shirt isn't see through, its cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And shows her breast!" Lee said. "Any moment they will pop out. What's bad is I hope they do!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and started to bounce on her toes so her breasts bounced for him. "Really? Do you want to touch them, feel the nipples harden as you cup my breast too?" she asked turning herself as much as she probably was him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stared at Roman now, the color she wore just… he gave a moan and then sat up straighter and cleared his throat when she looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now what?" Roman frowned. "I'm not wearing anything see through." She said as she looked down at herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee pulled Celes to him and kissed her. he moaned and cupped her breast, "Yes, to all of that." he said against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and panted slightly. "Maybe…" she moaned a little, she was so sexually charged today. "Maybe later?" she asked hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little as his hot eyes took in Roman. "You are wearing red, and I just want to devour you whole." he growled it out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and frowned at him. She didn't know how to react to that. "Oh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and kissed Celes, "Yes." He looked over to Roman and John. "Ready for some breakfast or would John like some time with ya?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "If she wants time with me." he said still buzzing with what the color on her did to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I… I don't mind. But I'm hungry! Celes had be running around, then she had me I don't know how many times. I want food. Oh! And juice!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Then we eat, and then you and I can go spend time together." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want Roman time too." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And this is why we had you chasing us." Celes whispered as she watched Roman's time slip away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and kissed Celes. "Don't worry, we will have more time." She whispered and kissed her. "Now, food! Now!" she said and slapped her hand onto the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Okay, Mrs, birthday girl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all sat around and ate breakfast as kids started to file in. Then breakfast hit full swing when Noah walked in. He carried a wire and was pulling something out of his tool belt. "Oh, morning." he said distractedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Roman said and pulled Noah onto her lap and hugged him. "Happy birthday, my birthday buddy. What are you making?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah held it up. "Its for Em." he blushed a little. "Mum, she kissed me last night." he said so softly only Roman would hear it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Did you like it?" She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah set the bracelet down and thought about it. "Yeah." he nodded finally and smiled. "I like the noise she made when she did. It was in her throat." he whispered. "I don't know why she kissed me though. She said it was a pre birthday present."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, do you like her?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded and blushed. "I do, but I didn't even know girls would look at me like that. I'm the kid who sits in the corner of the common room tinkering." he shrugged. "And then a girl like Em." he sighed and made a sound in his own throat not quite sure what it was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and held him a little tighter. "Well, let me tell you a secret. I enjoyed watching the boy in the corner reading or fiddling with things. I also liked picking on him so that he blushed. If she likes you and you like her then I don't see any problem. However, we do have a problem that she is teaching Albie how to do things with his druid magic without telling us first. That is the only problem we have. But other then that, we aren't going to step in the middle of your happiness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "I can ask her to stop until she talks to you. I think she just want to help. Her magic is fascinating. If I could bottle it I would." he said, the inner scientist coming out/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "I know what you mean." She hugged him. "Its okay, we will find a way to bottle it up." she kissed his cheek. She pulled out a medium box and set it in front of him. "For you." She sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah's grey-green eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Oh what is it?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and helped him open it. "They are new vials, with a twist of my creation. When you put a potion it or when you are experimenting with your potions you put them in vials. But I have a problem with remembering what I put into the potion and want to change it up. So when you put the potions into these vials it will etch on the back what you put in and how much you put in it. It will clear when you wash it out and put a new potion in it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum! Mum these are the coolest… Mum!" Noah said again and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said. "Awesome, these are awesome!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and hugged him back. "If you need more let me know and I'll make you some more. Potage's Cauldron Shop is going to even buy a few cases to sell to the students and teachers."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's cool!" he said. "That so cool, does Luke have these? These are awesome. Mama, Mama look!" he said holding one up to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Yeah, baby. I'll have to get me some of those." she said looking at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not yet." Luke said. "I've been trying to snag some but she keeps them away from. Said that you had first dibs."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "That's cause I'm an awesome alchemist." he said to Luke and got off of Roman's lap. He turned and kissed her cheek again. "Thank Mum." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, my turn, come here boy." Harry said to him. "I got a huge box here with your name on it." he waved a hand and it appeared on the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned and went over and opened it. "Awe Dad! A new chemist set, I've needed one of these for ages. Awesome!" he sang and went through the beakers and bunsen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know I saw the melted beaker a few weeks back." Harry laughed side hugging Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Potion master in the making." Roman giggled. "Totally gets it from Celes." she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yeah I guess he does." she said watching her son. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah turned and grinned at his mother. He walked over to her. "So I get a present from you too, right Mama?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Greedy?" she teased. "Yes you do." she placed the box on the island. It was a big one that was flat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah opened it and pulled out a long black robe and gave his mother a curious look./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and touched the robe as tears filled her eyes. "Sorry, this was my uncles I found it in his study at mine and daddy's flat while we were redecorating it. I thought you could use it, a piece of a great potions master and the bravest man I've ever known." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama, this is… great." he said to her and then hugged her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and sniffed herself. "Except you'll be more liked." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Way more liked." she whispered. "He has the Harry Potter charm in his blood." she pulled away from her son./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's right!" Harry said triumphantly pleased that they admitted it every once in a while./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Awe, don't you look cute." he said as he pinched Harry's cheek. "Hey, I have something to give you too." He told Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, lay it on me Daddy." Noah said getting up onto a stool now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He slid him a small box to sit in front of him. "There you go, potions master."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "Okay, what did you get me?" he asked as he started to open it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its a crystal, I charmed. Even had some special friends add some jewels to make it masiclen." He said as he opened the box to see Noah's name written in Romanian and Alemana's symbol under it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled it out of the box and looked at it. "What's it mean?" he asked he didn't have his parents ability to know languages yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its your name in Romanian and that symbol on the bottom is Alemana's symbol. My warrior that protects mama." He told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is cool!" he said. "Thanks Daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked over and looked at it and pulled out her necklace. "See." she said to Noah showing him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's really cool." he said and grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I own your mama." Lee said as he popped his shirt, saying yeah, he was awesome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Celes said indignantly but was blushing. She put the pendant back and took a few steps back behind Noah and shimmied her chest at Lee and giggled then sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee squinted his eyes at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "That's how you do it! Serves him right. Thinking he is awesome. What was he thinking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just saying." Roman said raising her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head, in many ways Lee did own her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well we both know where you own me the most."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent Lee and giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled at Noah, "I have a little something as well." he said holding out a small box to Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah took the box and opened it. This man whom his mother had brought home and his older brother called a stray, this man who was now a father to him as much as his own. Lee and John they were both fathers to him and he liked that very much. He looked down at in the box and gave a little frown. "A key?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "To a new, bigger work room. Your workspace looked so cluttered the last time I saw it." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously? Is it… seriously!" Noah jumped up and down and then hugged John. "Thanks!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Sure." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is it?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The key will lead you to it." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Don't he look so cute when he is excited like that." She squealed to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's as mad as we are." she said back and watched Noah bounce around Luke with the key./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, just you wait, little brother. Just you wait. Then its on." Luke laughed and hugged him. "Hey, Lark, I think the bait is getting a big head." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Yeah I can see that, I guess we will have to knock him back down. No birthday gift for you." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke chuckled, "You hear that, no more gifts for you. Now i get to tie you up and tickle you mercilessly." Luke gave a chuckle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, let him go, Lukie, I want to give him my gift." Diamond told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Saved by the jewel, you are so lucky." Luke told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah turned to Diamond, he pretty much already considered her a sister. "You got me a present too?" he felt like a little kid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made it." She giggled as she sat down next to him and stuck her tongue out at Luke. "Being mean to your little brother." She scolded lightly. She pulled out a sketch book that was bound nicely. "I made you a comic." She giggled. "Out of the anime type drawing you taught me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened the book and grinned. "This is cool, Dia." he said nuging her shoulder. "You're really good at it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I enjoy drawing. So I made sure to do just like how you said." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, no getting too comfortable over there." Luke told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond stuck her tongue out at him. "You are being punished for being mean to him on his birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh, totally in the dog house." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah laughed and stuck out his tongue at Luke and then hugged Diamond tightly. "Thanks Dia." he said to her and laughed harder when Luke gave a little growl. "You know I'm only teasing, bro, I got a pretty awesome gift from my own girl last night. I'm good." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "You two are cute. I love my kids."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay." Jude said and got up and gave her brother a hug and handed him a little piece of parchment. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Don't say anything, but its the way to the supplies Luke keeps stashed."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she winked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "Thanks Jude."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke gave Noah a box and smiled. "Its a puzzle box. If you can open it you get my new invention of the pocket cauldron that is inside." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah shook his head. "It would so not be a gift from you if you didn't make it hard to get." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The rest of the morning went on like that, each of the kids had something to give Noah and did. They were going to do the rest that evening which meant time for Roman in between./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the kids cleared out to go do their own things John stood and offered Roman his arms. "Ro? You want to spend some time with me?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, Sure." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hopefully not a long time. I have something I wish to give her too." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And me too!" Harry added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned slightly but didn't say anything. She knew she was being selfish about Roman but she couldn't seem to help herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "It won't be too long." he said and led Roman from the room and walked her up to their room in the house. "So, we haven't had a whole lot of time together these past months. And you and I should so I got you something." he said as he walked her into their room. On the bed lay a dress in a deep purple. It was strapless and would stop of Roman's mid calf when she wore it. "I would like , to take you out. Do you remember the jar? It said a romantic night, so I would like to do that for you next week if you'll allow me to." he said earnestly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman was a little captivated by the room. "We… John, we never been in this room." She said as she looked around. "Did you make this room?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I did, I thought we could use our own space. And I think I did better this time than last time. The spread is made of linen and cotton. Its blue, cause you like that. Oh and the chair in the corner is for you to curl up on and read or write and watch the sun come up. I also set you up a place to paint if you want, its out on the balcony. I imagine you half wrappled in a blanket naked from the waist up painting in the morning while I lay in bed watching." he shrugged. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist lightly. "This is your birthday present… er, part of it…" he lifted his hand and let a necklace drop from his hand to dangle in front of her eyes. It was a purple plumeria blossom with a pink diamond in the center on a white gold chain and with white gold accents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh…" She breathed as she touched it lightly. "It will go so well with the dress." She whispered. "That is so pretty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and leaned down and kissed her neck. "You can wear it next week." he held up two tickets. "These are for a show, not an opera, but a show. Its for a musical on Broadway." he said to her. "And dinner beforehand." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She frowned and looked up at him. "John, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm not going to be back next week."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I know." he said sounding like it didn't matter. "Look Ro…" He sighed. "I planned this before you decided to go. I just… okay so I can get different tickets for after you get back but I want to do this. We need to start spending time together. You were right." he said. He went over to the bed and picked up the dress and set it and the tickets on the dresser at the end of the bed. Then he sat down. "I just want to make it up to you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman played with her fingers. "I love you John. I really do. And I know you love me. I just think… I don't know what I think. I think… God, I want what Celes has with you but… I don't think its right for me." She sat on the bed next to him. She took his hand and spread it out as she placed her hand on his. "I… I'll take the dress and jewellery with me. Next week I'll meet you at the restaurant and then the show. But no asking about how things are going, deal?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little. "I can do that." he said and turned her hand over and lightly traced the letters J and R intertwined with his finger. "I… I want to give you what I give Celes. I want you to have the whole feeling with someone." he whispered. "I love you so much." he said honestly. "But you always pull back when you get too comfortable with me because you think that I'm Celes' and you have no right to me." he said. He sighed and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, this was suppose to be happier. Happy Birthday." he kissed her cheek and then to her lips lightly and gave a light moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She kissed him back and looked up at him. She bit her lower lip. Sheran her hands over his shoulder and arms. "I love you." She told him. "Thank you." She smiled and stood up. "Now about this red color you seem to like so much." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled a little and went to playing with the bottom of the sweater. "You just… look so… God, I just want to devour you, it inspires the Kama in me without him needing to come out." he slipped his fingers under her shirt and played along her belly. "I mean… I want to just…" he moaned and kissed her as he slid his hands around her and up her back under the tank top underneath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She squealed and giggled, "Dear Sir, I believe you are touching me inappropriately. You and Celes seem to enjoy molesting me. Its like its the one thing you two have in common." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and ran his hands back down her back. "Watching the two of you earlier helped. It was beautiful Ro, you are so beautiful with her, she makes you bloom in a way I've never seen." he whispered and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman blushed deeply. "I… I… thank you." She whispered. She enjoyed opening up to Celes. It was natural and felt right. It felt nice with John but she still felt scared with him. She played with his hair and smiled. "I'm still scared." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran his thumb under her eye. "I know." he whispered back. "I have one more thing to apologize for. When I'm with Celes I don't consider that you feel everything she does, and its intense for you to feel it because you're connected to her on more than one level and you have that power." he said. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you acted out about it. I know you didn't mean how you were saying it, but it did hurt Celes just the same." he sighed. "I don't want you to be scared to open up to me, Ro but if you don't want to be as open with me as you are with Celes I will still love you as much." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her. I love her. God, I love her so much. And you, I love you too. I know if I don't open up to you that you will feel empty and it hurts you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. When I did so in China it felt right, it felt nice. It was something I needed. I enjoy being with you but… I don't know. But every time we open up to each other I feel scared. I know you love me but I feel like you are not going to like what you see one day. You're not going to like it and you aren't going to want anything to do with me." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and lifted her chin. "I will never not want you. I will always want something to do with you. And I will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always, always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" love you. I know you're scared to open to me and I also know that we don't do it that often but Roman I've seen you. I've seen you before. That time in China… it was perfect. And one day if we get it again I'll be happy. I'm happy when we are together whether you open to me or not. I… I don't feel hollow anymore because I know that… when its right again you will open to me again. I can be patient I can be okay. I'm not settling, I'm not just saying this I mean it. I will wait and be patient with you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and wiped her cheeks again. "What if… What if I found someone that I can be open with that isn't Celes?" She whispered and didn't look into his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John felt his chest tighten at those words. "I think it would hurt, I won't lie it will but… if this person made you happy I would be okay." he whispered back to her tipping her face back up. "I want you to have happiness, I want you to have what Celes and I have. And if its not… if its not with me then so be it." he said the last part with difficulty. "But I want to make one thing very clear to you. I am still going to be with you, Ro. It may not be super, super close but I am still going to be with you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded. "I can open up to you too… maybe not as often but I can. Will that make you feel better about this other person?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John frowned. "Ro, is there another person?" he asked her. "I won't say anything to the others because I know what its like to be the 'another person' but is there?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head. "Its just my imagination running away with me. If it were true the others would have conniption. I mean heads would explode… especially Lee's and Celes'. Harry… he may throw a fit too. But no. There isn't anyways. Just my imagination. I guess its because I want so badly what Celes has." She shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I wish I could be the one to do that for you. I so do, but it seems as though it may never be that. If this person ever becomes a reality. I will stand by you in the hard parts. I will accept them. This I vow to you because I can not give you what you want." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman suddenly smiled and hugged him. She was happy for it. If Sune was really courting her in her dreams then she will need someone in her corner. She knew for sure Celes and Lee would really exploded. And she knew it would take Harry a little while to finally come around… that would be if he didn't become Mr. Cling to Roman cause she is mine, man. "Thank you." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are welcome. Ko'u Mau Loa, you will always be that for me." he said to her and hugged her tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She hugged him and then gave him a big smacking kiss. "And you will be Mea Aloha." She giggled and poked his nose. "Do you really like that I take care of you when you are sick?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I do, I really do. I love Celes but she doesn't have the greatest bedside manner. Harry says she hasn't always been that way." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "Do be a favor and don't tell her that. Lee can sometimes allow his mouth to overload himself." she ran her fingers through his hair. "Then Celes overtries and overthinks." She sighed. "I love her though but, she gets lost in her mind and she forgets. That is all. But she is getting better about it." She smiled and pulled on his hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a tiny growl but nodded. "She has gotten better about it, and at the clinic she has good bedside manner. She not bad when the babies are sick." he shrugged and ran his hands up her sides./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and I love her for it." She giggled. "What is wrong with me? I love your guy's hair. I enjoy pulling on Harry's, yours, and Lee's. But Lee is growing his hair out again." She giggled and hugged him. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "You may have mentioned something. How about me?" he asked and pulled her closer and sat her down on his lap straddling it facing him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humm, I don't know. I think you may need to remind me." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, and how would you like me to do that?" he asked and kissed her with a moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned against his lips. "I think you can come up with something." She said against his lips. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't move until you tell me. Think of my as your personal little monkey, stuck on you." She laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed at that and started to kiss her again. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. He loved how she was so sensitive. He enjoyed how she felt against him and apart of him had even appreciated what Bryce did for her. He wanted her back but glimpsing what she had inside while had been painful had been very real. He moaned and started to lay her down as he continued to kiss her. He ran his hands up under her sweater and lightly touched her breasts and moaned he'd missed her. He didn't want to move too fast for her or assume something. He also didn't want her to say it was just sex, even if she didn't open up to him during, to him it was never just sex./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips into his. She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. She kissed him again and sucked on his tongue. She shivered and moaned. Her core throbbed with need and her nipples tightened. "John..." she breathed. "God... I'm... I'm not letting go." She whispered. She wanted hear him say it. If she had to open up to him to hear it then she was going to open to him. If she had to allow him to make love to her then she was going to make love to him. But until then she was going to stay wrapped tightly around him until he said it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shivered and moaned. He pushed her shirt off and kissed down to her breasts. They were so beautiful. Her whole person was, he just wanted to show her that. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and moaned as he felt how pert and hard it was. He waved a hand and removed their clothes and looked down at her. He opened to her. He opened to her and wrapped his magic and love around her. He kissed her as he slowly slid into her and when he was completely one with her that way and moaned in her ear. "God, I love you. So much." He said pushing out the feeling to get more so./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She loosened her arms from around his neck. She shivered and looked up at him with tears. She opened to him and pushed out a little of her love. She didn't want Celes to feel hurt that she was doing this with him. But she wanted him you know she loved him. She really did love him. Through everything they went through their would be no denying that she loved him. She kissed him and moaned as she rolled her hips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and kissed her he shivered at the feel of her love and his heart felt lighter. She still loved him, and that was what he wanted her love. He moaned and started to pump into her and then brushed his soul on hers shivering harder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She kissed him and moaned. She kissed down his neck and licked back up. She moaned and rubbed her hand down his back and the up. She moaned again and kissed him, dipping her tongue into his mouth. She shivered and pressed closer to him as she wrapped her magic around him. "I loved you." she whispered against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took in her love and the magic wrapped around them and tightened his own. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he started to thrust faster and harder. He gripped her legs and drove into her. He could feel everything he was doing to her, and feel her inside him and all around him and was suddenly just getting lost in it. "Roman…. I love you." he whispered to her. "I love you." he kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her chin. He wanted to remember every part of her. He shivered and thrust harder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She slid her hands into his hair and kissed him. She felt her body feel with fill with excitement. "God... yes." She moaned. She kissed him. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wrapped her magic and legs tighter. "John..." She moaned and just allowed him to take over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned and just took the lead, he drove them over the edge into the release they were both begging for. He wasn't sure what was happening either. All he felt was Roman, and it was good. He kissed her again as they both got a little lost for a few minutes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she held John. She shivered just gave over to John and her orgasm. She rolled back onto her head and shivered. She moaned and rubbed her leg up and down his leg. She laid under him and moaned as she rubbed his back. "I think this room has been officially used." She giggled and sighed as she closed her eyes. She kissed his shoulders and up to his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned and chuckled. "I suppose it has." he laid his head down next to hers. "You arent tired. I think we will have some very dissapointed people if you are." he whispered. He felt his marks tingling with Roman's arousal and a slight tinge from Celes he couldn't place. He sighed and pressed his face into Roman's neck. "You smell good." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "So I have been told." She kissed him and rolled them over. She kissed him. "I'm good. However, its time go." She said as she felt Celes hurt. It was a mixture. Mostly it was because she wanted to spend more time with Roman. She kissed John one more time me and then bounced off him. "So next week, tell me where to meet you for our date, okay?" She said as she shimmied into her jeans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and got up himself. "Ill send you an owl, okay?" he asked and kissed her after he got dressed. He took her hand and led her back out of their room. "I'll miss you while you're gone you know?" he said as they walked along the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "I will miss you guys too." She bit her lip and looked up at him. Then she shook her. "Well you take good care of my babies, okay? And I'll bring you back some things."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I will, and thank you." he said as they walked back to the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked up and grinned at them. "Hi, have fun?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I got a dress and a very pretty necklace." Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes. She kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "That sounds nice. What did you get her?" He teased Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something awesome." Harry said almost defensively. "What about you, Buttercup?" he challenged right back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her face into Roman's neck hiding the blush and feeling a little foolish for getting upset at all. She wrapped her arms around Roman and just held onto her. She was going to need a lot of distraction as usual when Roman was gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and rained little kisses on Celes face. She ignored Lee and Harry's banter. "Shall we go to our room and have candy and ice cream? Look at jewelry and lingerie and mark down what we want and what we need to get." She giggled and pressed her nose to hers and kissed her. She looked up at Harry and Lee still bantering and pulled Celes with her to their room. "Stinky boys talk too much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Wait till they notice I took you away, then they won't be talking." she said and pulled Roman onto the bed with her and hugged her close. She never wanted to let her go. "Ice cream, I can summon that." she said into her neck. "What kind?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh! Summon up three big tubs. We will mix and match." She giggled as she sat up and pulled her laptop onto her lap. "You are in charge of music. We shall listen to music, eat ice cream and..." she opened her nightstand and pulled out big bags of candy and chocolate. "Candy. Oh," she got up and opened their a crack. "I want the kids to feel free to walk in if they want." She waved a hand and a shield was placed over the door. "Husbands stay out unless invited." She giggled and bounced back on the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and summoned strawberry, chocolate and red velvet ice cream and sat back on the bed. "So, five day sugar high is totally happening." she giggled and also summoned a beautiful purple cake with little flowers and butterflies all over it and a bear made of fonda and chocolate cake with a purple butterfly on its nose. "Happy Birthday." Celes smiled. "I made it last night, it took two hours and it is a masterpiece and don't worry I took lot, and lots of pictures."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Celes," she said as she looked at the cake. This is beautiful! How am I supposed to eat this? It's too pretty to eat." She leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, Cel-Bear."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled against her lips. "I said I took lots of pictures." she whispered and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, but its so pretty." She giggled. "I love pretty food. John makes me pretty food out of fruit. I tell him the same thing." She smiled. "Thank you, Celes, really." She said and looked at her. "I feel like I don't say it enough but I really do appreciate everything you do for me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I know you do." she whispered and picked up one of her hands and laced her fingers with Roman's and watched their hands playing with each others. "I appreciate everything you do for me too. I love you, I'd do anything to make you smile." she kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at her. "I know. And I love you for it." She curled up on the bed and pulled Celes to her. "I will love you and I will miss you. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" come back. I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" leaving you. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"refuse /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to be Edward!" She said looking at her. "I mean it! I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Edward. I will not leave you to suffer!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman for a minute and then smiled a little unsure. "Okay, well I won't be Bella while you're gone. I'll keep busy, promise not to curl up in a ball in the middle of the forest and freak everyone out when they can't find me." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you… you won't choose John to be your Jacob, right? Cause… If it were me I think Bella should have picked him, but… you don't do that, right?" She asked quietly. That was one of her major insecurities. She didn't share it while she was pregnant but it was one of the obvious ones. "I know you two reassure me all the time on that but… I'm just being stupid. Ignore me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes faced her and held onto her face and looked into her eyes. "Roman, what I said when Rima helped us I meant it." she said as tears filled her eyes. "I would choose you over any of the boys any day. I love you the most. You are my soul-mate, I will always choose you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love John, very much, and he gives me what the other boys can't but he can never, ever give me what you give me. You understand. No one can ever give me what my Roman gives me." she whispered the last part finding it hard to speak out loud because her throat was closing with tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears filled Roman's eyes. "I love. So, so, so much. You are my soulmate." She gave a smile. "I feel so content to be with you. I will talk to you every day, okay? You send me nudges too, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and kissed her. She opened their connection and nodded. "I will of course. Nudges and talking." she shivered just a little as she felt how Roman felt about her. "And maybe magic self fun?" she asked and kissed Roman again with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and enjoyed the feel of Celes' love. "I can do that. Maybe a little dreaming too. I think Ramon needs to make a comeback." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and nodded. "But if you do that I'll wake up so horny for you, I'll have to sneak to Alan's house and climb up your terrace and have you in your bed there." she whispered pressed her body to mold against Roman's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, "Oh, I would enjoy that. I would really enjoy that." She giggled and moaned. "Little sneaks. Oh! I have never had anyone sneak into /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" bed before… well only when you need to sleep with someone but other than that no one has sneaked into my bed. That will be knew." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Yes, but you've sneaked into to someones bed before. Maybe you could give me some tips on how you managed to get away without me waking?" she asked and nuzzled her head under Roman's chin and kissed the front of her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "To be honest, I turned into Roree and then went to Lee's bed. Then when I was pregnant with Damon…" She shrugged. "I guess it was just him taking over and needing to you and you just accepted that in your sleep." she giggled and wrapped a leg over hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed Roman. "He is my baby too, and I always wanted to comfort you when you were pregnant with him. God that kid, I swear when he remembers he's going to get a good tongue lashing from me. I don't think I've ever cried so hard… I mean it was really hard when you decided to finally give him new life." she whispered and then pressed her pelvis into Roman's. "Its okay though." she whispered and ran her fingers lightly down Roman's arm. "You want me to feed you some ice cream?" she whispered as she played with Roman's wrist with her fingers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered. "A-are you seducing me?" She whispered as she felt her body starting to heat up. "God…" She moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, if I am, its working." Celes said as her own body heated more. She moved her head forward and teased Roman with the idea of a kiss and then lightly brushed her lips over Roman's. She moaned and kissed down her chin as her fingers danced to the bottom of her sweater and along her waistline. She felt her core start to throb and moaned as her fingers itched to touch Roman again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered again as she ran her hand down Celes' back and pulled her more into her body. "Celes…" She whispered. "I… I… want." She kissed her and smiled. "Yes, feed me ice cream."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and kissed Roman again and then ran her fingers along her waistline one last time and then sat up and grabbed the red velvet first. She giggled and offered her a spoonful. Her body still buzzed with desire for Roman and she knew they'd make love again, probably several times that day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and ate ice cream as she started her laptop. "So jewlery, oh, you have to put on music." She said as she braged a bag of regular jelly beans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes waved a hand and her playlist she devoted to songs about all of them started. She grinned and continued to feed Roman ice cream and eat some herself. She was working them into a sugar high, and knew that Lee was going to kill her and then she wasn't going to feel good at the end but she didn't care. She wanted Roman to have what she wanted. She picked up a few cauldron cakes and opened one to eat. "And sexy underwear."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can totally do that. Pinterest here we come." She sang. "Oh, will you… will you help me cut my hair?" She asked as she pulled her floor length hair up and over her shoulder. "Its getting too long."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes touched it and then pulled her own around and nodded. "Only if you help me with mine. We could go back to our waists. Still long but not so long its almost unmanageable?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Yes, we can do that. I think I want mine just under my shoulder blades, though." She measured with her hand and then nodded, "Yeah, just under my shoulderblades. It will grow longer so its will okay." she nodded again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and looked at her own hair. "Shorter would be lighter." she whispered and then nodded. "Would it be okay if we went the same length? I know you like my hair long and I love yours long but being a person who has thick long hair as well I know it gets heavy." she giggled and kissed Roman. "So lets do that, and then pig out on sweets and play all afternoon." and that is just what they did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the initial disappointment of realizing that Roman and Celes had slipped away the boys ended up just letting them have their time. They all understood how Celes felt about Roman leaving even if it was just for a bit. But now it was starting to get later in the day and Harry and Lee still had things for Roman before Noah's gathering. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked next to Lee hands tucked into his pockets. They'd been feeling excitement and giddiness mixed with lust and love in their marks for hours now. He looked at Lee. "Mate, how are we going to pry them apart?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned as he rubbed his chin. "The kids. I'll get Bree and Damon. They melt Celes every time. They can distract her for a bit… Hail too. Maybe a tea party for Bree… a big one where the kids are invited and need to dress up. Celes can helped them dress she and Ro has the closet."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "Good plan lets just…" he trailed off when they reached the girls room. The door stood open, inside the floor and bed was covered with wrappers of sweets and candy. There was a few tubs of open ice cream on one of their night stands and an untouched birthday cake. On the bed Roman and Celes jumped holding each others hands as they sang the song playing at the top of their lungs. They were both wired. Harry groaned and then really looked at the girls and nearly lost it. "You two cut your hair?" he asked taking in their now shoulder length hair as it bounced around them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and did a misstep and was falling to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee quickly spread his magic out and caught her. He looked around the room and groaned. "This is not good." He said shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman got back up on the bed and laughed as she started to jump with Celes again. "We are partying. No stinky boys allowed." She said as she pointed at them, still jumping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Ro and I are the only ones still going, we tired out the little kids about an hour ago, and before you ask no they did not eat too much sugar!" she said and then bounced into Roman and then back off the bed. Before either boy could react she landed on her ass and started to laugh hard as she laid back. She was hyper and giddy. She sat up and looked at the boys. "Go away, girls zone only."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cel, we want to give Ro her gifts and spend some time with her too." Harry pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "What say you Celes? You think they are done bickering with each other? Do they deserve to play with the Roman?" She asked as she hopped off the bed and bounced a couple of times to catch her balance. She pulled Celes up to her feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Please, just… give us two hours. One hour for Harry and one for me, please?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes suddenly felt all the happy drain away as she realized what she had been doing. She nodded and dropped Roman's hand. "Okay, I'm sorry." she said and headed for the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry caught her hand. "Hey, come on you don't need to get upset." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him with shining eyes. "I didn't mean to keep her to myself." she whispered. "I just…" she shook her head. "I'm fine, God!" she wiped her eyes irritated with her reaction. "Have your time, come find me later." she said to Roman and pulled away from Harry and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you guys really done bickering? Cause I really do have other ways to spend my last day here. I swear you two act more and more like a married couple." She said and turned off the music./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked at Lee. "We do don't we?" he asked and smiled. "Yes I think the wife and I are finished arguing for now." he said lightly teasing Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee frowned at him. He was going to argue that but decided to put it on pause until afterwards. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This isn't over."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So not over/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman watched them and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a spoon of ice cream and ate it. "Okay, fine, let's go Harry. Your hour starts now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave Lee a smug smile and then picked up Roman put her over his shoulder and took the spoon from her and carried her from the room. He smacked her ass once and then nipped it. "So, today is your birthday and I haven't seen you all day!" he said dramatically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Totally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" not my fault." Roman said and smacked his ass a couple of times. "Hey, is this necessary? You know, I can walk on my own two feet." She said and pinched his ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry jumped a little and chuckled. "This is very necessary." he said and chuckled. When he got them to their room he set her down in front of the door and pulled out a blindfold. He secured it around her head over her eyes and waved a hand in front of her face to see if she could see. "Okay." he said and took her shoulders and opened the door and walked her into their room. They didn't use this room as much as the one in Godric's Hollow, it was a little more rustic and a lot less oriental. He stopped Roman in the center of the room and waved a hand so the window opened. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Ro, imagine with me for a minute, that day I found you in the cherry tree grove." he whispered as the room filled with that scent. "Not the sad parts, but the part where it was thrilling and a turn on to be chased by me. Do you know how badly I just wanted to lay you down right there under that tree and take you. And not just the sex part, I wanted to take you completely. I was tempted to just let Celes and Lee forget you forever. Is that bad? That's probably bad. But it was true in that moment." he kissed her neck again and down to her shoulder. He removed the blindfold so she could see that the window in front of them was now in fact a door standing open and beyond it was a tiny grove of cherry trees. "Happy Birthday, I know it isnt jewelry, but it means something to us." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked out of the door and looked at all the cherry trees. She stood in awe. To this day Roman still didn't know what stopped her. She had left her little hotel room and went to the garden with the biggest cherry tree. It was beautiful and it just… it just captivated her. She knew she had to run but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She touched the trunk of one of the Cherry Trees. "They are beautiful." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched her and stepped just outside of the door, he gave her space to come back to him when she was finished exploring the small space. "From above they make the shape of my warrior symbol." he said and smiled just a little and held out a little symbol on a necklace. "Okay so I got you some jewelry but it sort of a given at this point." he said, he had actually been so tempted to give her the ring he'd bought her but he wanted her better before he did that. "This is my symbol." he said. "Its carved out of Koa wood, I made it myself and took me forever to get it just right for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she lifted her hair and allowed him to put it on her. "Thank you, Harry." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her neck again and held his fingers over the symbol, it was a long twisted piece of wood with the pattern of one of his warrior stripes in it. He sighed and shut his eyes. "You know, Ku'uipo, I'm going to miss you, and our son." he whispered to her. "I love you, I'm sorry for what I did with Bryce… but then… I don't regret it because we have a son, a beautiful healthy son who with just his little smile he can make you feel so much love. Celes told me how Bryce awakened in me, and I think that's why he's so… glowie and bright like a light because he's partially light."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "He just wants love." She said. "I know my baby. I know him well. I know he wants love, he craves it so much. I had to listen to Jennifer Hudson's You're gonna love me at least three times a day or I would be sick." She looked at Harry. "I love our son. Don't ever doubt that. I love him very much, I'm glad I was able to hold him and carry him, and to be pregnant with him, however the way it happened its now how I pictured it. I mean I know it was an accident but I wanted Celes to carry him. I wanted so /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"her/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" run around here with the kids first. I just feel… like it could have gone better that way." She shrugged. "I love you Harry. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gently turned her around. "I love you too, Ro. I have for a very long time and I always will." he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. "I'm glad you love our son, I actually didn't doubt that I just didn't get why you didn't want to touch him. And you and him together… I just love to watch you with our kids. All of them but I just love how you are with them." he said and kissed her again and pulled her into his arms and pressed his face into her neck. "I miss you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman held him and pressed her face into his shoulder as tears filled her eyes. "I miss you too." She whispered. "I miss me too." She sniffed and held him tighter. "I love you. God, I can't say it enough to you guys. I really do love you. I love all of you with all my heart. And you… I love every inch and every part of you. You're really awesome, you know that? All of you are really awesome." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on his shoulder. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay but she knew if she stayed she would be this broken then they would all take care of. She needed to go so she could be fixed. She really wished there was a way for them to fix her but she knew she had to fix herself. She needed time away. She held Harry tighter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry held onto Roman, he wanted to be her baby again. He liked taking care of her but the beauty of them is that they took care of each other. They always had, even before she always seemed to have a few little choice things to say or did something that got him thinking on the right track. He picked her up and carried her back into their room. He laid them on the bed and just held onto her as he squeezed his eyes shut against unshed tears. It wasn't time for him to fall apart, when she got back he would. He wanted her comfort and knew that right now it would be hard for her to provide the type he seemed to be craving from her. He kissed her. "I love you, partner." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I love you too." She kissed him gently. "And you are an awesome warrior too. So awesome." She tucked her head back under his chin. "The awesomest." She said like Alvin would say and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and rubbed her back occasionally over her ass. He didn't push her into sex, he knew it would be tough for them in that for a while. She was okay with Celes now, but that was their connection healing them. His with her was complicated because of all that happened. He had actually fixed her for a while and then gotten her pregnant and sort of broke her again. He sighed and continued to rub her back and started to hum a song to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed his neck. "You keep touching my ass, I think you are trying to seduce me." She giggled. "Ass man." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'll visit you in our dreams, okay? Maybe a another pirate dream? Oh! I can dress like Tigerlilly and you as Captain Hook!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned as his body reacted to the idea of Roman dress as Tigerlilly. "Yes, that. Do that." he shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled, "Okay, we shall do that. I'll come and visit you. I promise." she kissed him and giggled again as she rolled her hips. She slid her hands down to his crotch, "Is that for me?" She breathed against his neck. "Or is that just your wand?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned out a chuckle. "Oh… I think that's for you." he pressed himself into her hand and kissed her. "God." he moaned. "I was going to be good with you." he whispered and nipped her bottom lip. "Then you said the Tigetlilly thing and now you're touching me…" he moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed him. "Well, in that case I won't touch you and then you can wait until I get back." She kissed him and then rolled to get out the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and pulled her back to him and then on top of him setting her core down on his hard shaft and rubbing her against him through their pants. "Roman…" he said with warning and sat up and kissed her running his hands up her back as he did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered with excitement and smiled as she rolled her hips. She kissed him back and moaned as she laced her fingers into his hair. She giggled, "Chase me." She whispered and popped out of arms. "Oh! lookie, lookie, I got away. What shall you ever do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and popped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed into her. "Caught you." he said knowing this wasn't how it would end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you really?" She popped them up to the training room and then flipped him to the ground. She giggled and bounced around. She squealed when he dashed for her. She quickly turned into her leopard and and bounded to the side of the room. She stuck her tail in the air and walked arond like she was the shit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a cocky smile and watched her leopard form prancing about. He chuckled and with a little growl changed himself into a regular leopard. He'd been working on it for some time. He could still turn into a lion but also had this form now too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stumbled in her prancing when she saw him. She lowered her self under him as he walked up to her. How in the hell did he do that. He was suppose to be a lion now he was a leopard? She gave a submissive mew as he stood over her. She didn't know what else to do. It stunned her and just… her mating scent fill the air in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a growl and then leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I learned this for you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her as he lowered himself and nuzzled her face and neck more and licked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman licked him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God… Harry, you… I don't even know what to say except you are hot! I mean, you're not like hot, hot but.. oh, God." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a growl herself and pounced on him. She was going to enjoy this while it lasted. She pulled on his ear as they rolled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and nuzzled her face away and wrapped his paws around her and proceeded to lick her again and then pulled on her ear and rolled them back over so she was under him. He leaned down and licked her face and neck again. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wanted you to have someone who was like you. I was, and am still a lion but I'm this too. I was going to show you after Bryce was born but… everything happened."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent and licked further down her neck. The part about being human is his action were all very human despite his cat form./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman purred and lounged under him. Her human part of her was excited and loved this very much. The part of her that was animal was ready to mate. Roman tuned back to her natural form and laid under the leopard. "Beautiful." She told him. and ran her fingers through his fur. "I love this, now we can go running. Of course I'll be the better rock climber." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuffed and then turned back into a human laying on top of her. When they shifted back they were naked. How that had happened he didn't know. He kissed her. "I wanted you to have someone to run with and yes you will be the better rock climber." he said and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned against his lips. "Then I shall not go running without you… unless i'm angry with you." She giggled. She squealed and rolled onto her stomach. "Lets go run!" She said and went to take off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry grabbed her and pulled her back under him and growled against her lower back. "You want to run?" he asked. "Or just get a workout I will do either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and lifted her hips for him. Excitement filled her stomach as she felt some of her juices leak. She panted and bit her lower lip. "I… God… which one gets your tongue to tease me?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and nipped her ass. "I could do this as leopards, it would be interesting and probably really hot or…" he kissed down to her core from behind and licked it dipping his tongue into her and moaning at her taste./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and shivered as she leaned her head to the mate "I… I…" She moaned. "God… I want…" She spread her legs and stuck her out more. "Can I have both?" She panted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled against her and nodded. He pulled away and panted. "You can have whatever you want, its your birthday." he moaned and slid a hand around her and touched her clit ring lightly. "What do you want first?" he asked his breathing heavy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tongue…" She moaned and lower her lower back so her hips and her ass raised higher. She felt her juices leak down her thigh and she moaned. "God… maybe leopard…" Her core throbbed at that idea more. "Leopard… yes, leopard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and nodded. "Whatever you want. Change and I will." he moaned. "God…" he said as he felt her juices coating his fingers and hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips as she bit her lower lip. She had to concentrate harder to change. She sighed and then finally changed into her leopard. Her ass was in the air and her tail high in the air. Her mating scent had grown stronger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and took a few minutes to concentrate and then changed into a leopard. He gave a growl and licked her timidly at first and waited to see how she reacted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and raised her tail higher, waiting for him. Her leopard recognized him as her mate and she was ready and would submit to him in anyway he wanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's leopard took control and he found himself climbing up over her. The scent she gave off intoxicated him, her scent usually did but for some reason it was just… worse. He growled as his leopard found home with very little difficulty. And he shivered, why this was so hot he didn't know but it was. He bit the nape of her neck lightly and then tugged on her ear as he started to move./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered from within and sent moans to Harry. Her leopard made little yeowling noises as she stayed still allowing her male to dominate her. Roman moaned louder. This had always been something she had wanted to do. Ever since she started reading the Dark series she had wondered how it would feel. She had even brought it up to Harry at one point but he had been a lion. She felt her core pull Harry further into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's leopard growled as he sent Roman moans. He started to move faster into her form and sent moans. He had read about this in her series and had actually found it hot. His leopard growled and bit the back of her neck and Harry started to feel himself slipping as his human lust kicked into overdrive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned louder to Harry, her leopard yeowled more. Her body shivered as her claws started to dig into the mat. This was the hottest thing they had done and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She sent more moans and found it hard to keep her form. She wanted her leopard to have her orgasm and then she was going to lose it. She would have to change back. She shivered again and as her moans started to turn into screams inside Harry's head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's growls in her head got louder as his leopard took full advantage of hers. He was so turned on and had to hold it together just a little longer for her leopard and his. He growled and pulled on one of her ears and his leopard started to pump into hers almost violently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John poked his head through the door and his mouth dropped open. Leopard, mating, in the training room. He wasn't sure which he was more of aroused or shocked. He let the door open with a loud bang onto the wall of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked over and it was it. Her leopard yeowed loudly as and orgasm hit hard. Her body shook. Her core clamd down or Harry's shaft grew… either way she was filled and it knocked another orgasm into her. She her nails gripped the mat more. She sho shook harder. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"H-Harry… I don't know… if I can… hold on…" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harrys leopard growled at his mates pleasure but Harry felt it too. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let go, change back… God I need to…"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" they shifted back and he was veightly aware of John watching them opened mouth as he pulled Roman's hips higher and pounded into her from behind giving actual growls now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her moans as she rocked harder back onto him. She pressed her forehead onto the mat and gripped it. Her juices leaked down her thighs and pooled under her. Her body vibrated and exploded with excitement. She had forgotten all about John walking in on them. She had seen him but what Harry was doing to her was causing her mind to fog over more than normal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry pumped harder and faster into Roman as his lower back started to tighten in the oncoming orgasm. "Shit." he moaned as he felt Roman tighten even more. "God, Ro… yes… please… God." he growled at her and leaned down and kissed her lower back to her ass and bit it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed and nodded. It was the only thing that she could do. She screamed as her orgasm hit her and then screamed louder as her juices flooded out of her and her voice cut off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled out his orgasm hit him and he pumped into Roman a few more times and then they both collapsed onto the mat below them panting and both jerking occasionally. "God… that was hot." he moaned and kissed the back of Roman's neck and then saw John and jolted just a bit. "You're still here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John just nodded his head. He couldn't do anything else. Since the moment he walked in his eyes were glued. He couldn't pull away if he wanted. Surprising he found himself aroused as well. "I… I want to do that too." He said finally./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman jerked and shivered. She gave a smile and jerked again. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. She gave hoars giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and pressed his face into Roman's hair. "I think… that was one of the hottest things we've ever done." he said honestly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John Bree needs…" Celes trailed off and her eyes widened. "Oh!." she slammed the door before Bree and Lana could walk in. "Guys… uh… wow." she looked up at John and tried to read what was going on in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Lana banged on the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and closed his eyes. He shook his head to clear it. "Yeah… I want to do that too." He said again. He couldn't think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave another giggle, "Harry… clothes." She said hoarsely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er, right." he said and put them in clothes. He rolled them onto their sides and still held onto her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do what, what did they do?" Celes asked and turned to the door. "Go find Rainy I'll bring the cakes out in a second okay babies?" she called to Lana and Bree and heard them both sigh and run off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I want to do that." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and sighed. "Harry has another animagus." she supply for Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened. "Really what is it?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Leopard." he said simply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes became the size of saucers. "Did you guys… did you just… did you just…" she shivered a tiny bit. "Oh my God!" she whispered as her body unexpectedly heated and she looked up at John and bit her lip and then back at Roman and Harry. "Was it hot?" she whispered to John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Extremly…" He said not bothering to hide it. His mind raced with ways he could try and do that. He would either need to change into a leopard or… "Oh! I got it! I can do so in a dream! But… I still want to do so in real life though." He closed his mind and shivered. "Harry, you have to teach me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah okay, maybe you and Celes could learn together." he suggested to him seeing how Celes was in that moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at John and then back at Harry nodding. "Please." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are going to be animals." John smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest as her eyes started to grow heavy. "We can all be animals together." she yawned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee is going to kill me." Harry said as he pulled Roman into his lap. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mate, you're gonna want to come get Ro before she falls asleep."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and grabbed John's hand. "Come on we have to get dressed up for Bree's tea party." she said tugging on his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I want to do that." John said. "I mean my inner Kama wants out and just… Oh yeah, that was awesome." He said following Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee popped in. "Awe, man. You wore her out." He said and knelt down next to him. "Butterfly, wake up. You have one more gift, love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened her eyes. "Where we goin, papa bear?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you made her hoarse?" Lee asked and shook his head. "Next time I go first." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." he said shifting Roman into his arms. "I got a little animalistic." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll say." Celes said still trying to get John to leave. She leaned over though and healed Romans throat and then drug John out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Words, mister, words." He smiled and shook his head. "Come on, up we go, we get to see your gift I got you. We'll be back." he told him and then popped out. He popped them out back. Their property here was bigger but he was already working on a way to get something installed for Godric's Hollow. He knew Roman would enjoy teaching the kids. Celes had dancing, Ro had hula and Tahitian. But Lee figured she could do something /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"constructive/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" besides spoiling the kids and letting them get all wild and getting them into trouble. "Okay, Ro, open your eyes and see."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened a heavy eye and looked around. She smelled manure and then heard nay. She sat up with a gasp. "Horses?" She asked as she looked around. She hopped out of Lee's arms and walked into to the barn and squealed. There were stalls all over but they weren't yet full except for two. A chestnut brown horse with black hair and a pure white horse. Then to top it off they were Clydesdale horses. "OH! Look!" She said excitedly. "Oh, look, look, look!" She bounced on her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he watched her. "They are yours. One year I heard you… well over heard you talking to Celes about riding horses in Spain. I figured you could ride again. Maybe you could teach the kids to ride instead of teaching them to get into trouble."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at him. "I do teach them to get into trouble don't I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes you do. "I even got Celes a white one just in case you two wanted to ride together. I'm not sure if she rides, though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, she does. She told me. Oh, I want more. I want all kinds. But these will due." She clicked her tongue at them and looked around for a bag of grains or otes. She ran to a bag and then ran back. She clicked her tongue again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They need names. Both of them. Then I hired some hands to come and care for them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, they are pretty. Lets see, the white on will be Snowflake, and this one will be… Oh… I don't know." She rubbed his nose as he ate the otes. "I think maybe I'll name him Smoke. Yes, Smoke." She kissed his nose. "But Lee, Celes really knows how to ride. Why are you putting this on me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shrugged his shoulders. "They just reminded me of you. They are sensitive to people, powerful, they run to fly and try to be free but yet they are grounded." He shrugged again. "Besides, Celes never said anything about riding. I think that maybe, I don't know, didn't want to remember that part of her life or something, I don't know. Besides, you are Hawaiian and through your dad you are Native. I think every Native should have a horse… some feathers… war paint…" He shivered again as he thought about Alan again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "Scared aren't chya."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, yeah! Last time he was pissed off he blamed me for everything. I swear just the other day I had a dream he was going to scalp me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and shook her head, "He won't hurt you. He knows hurting you will only hurt me. He may have choice words but I'll try to keep him away… cool him off before his stubbornness sets in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee snorted, "Key word in this is stubbornness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed the horse again. Then she went to the white one and fed her some oates. "You know, if you are good, I'll show you how I can ride bare back." she winked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I plan to get a horse so you can teach me to ride. But I do want to watch you ride." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too, Lee." She kissed his cheek and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, it's getting dark soon and I need to finish cooking before Em gets here." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." She kissed the white horse and set the oates back where she found them. She wrapped her arms around Lee and smiled. She couldn't wait until the summer, of course it wouldn't be so hot here in Hogsmeade but it would be warm enough to to ride at night under the beautiful stars. Just like how her dad told her when she was a little girl. You, nature, animals, and the Great Spirit being at peace. She smiled again as they walked into the house. "Juice please!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water first." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She squinted her eyes at him. "Totally my birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Totally had ice cream and candy all afternoon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You suck."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know." He smiled and washed his hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes and John walked in, Celes looked a little green. "Hi." she said and made a little moaning sound and sat down next to Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She ate too much sweets." Lee said before Celes could say anything. He set a small plate down of a sandwich cut up in four triangles. "She needs something solid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little moan and smiled and started to slowly eat. "Thanks." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He set a glass of water in front of Roman. "Water, and food." He said placing a plate in front of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned with a pout. She looked over to Celes and rubbed her back. "Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine, water but I want cake."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Food /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" water. You're not getting out of this." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stinky head." She grumbled and drank her glass. "Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you suck again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little wince. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent Lee and nibbled her sandwich. She felt bad for making him the bad guy, she just wanted to give Roman everything and hadn't really thought beyond it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and rubbed Celes' back. "You two are cute." he said to Lee and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and bit into her sandwich. "Yeah, always telling me what to do and eat." she shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She secretly likes it." He winked at her and turned to some of his pots and pans he was cooking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled when Roman blushed a little and nudged her. "Worth the bellyache." she said to her and kissed her cheek and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Well you have to get better, maybe a nap." She told her and kissed her cheek. "I'll go clean our room." She said and hopped off her stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Too late, already." Lee smiled. He was one step ahead of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's mouth dropped open. "Rude! Thats is our room. And what did you do with my cake?" she said placing her fist on her hips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right there." He pointed at the cake encased in glass. "Don't bother trying to get a piece. You won't open the case."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So not liked." She told him and walked out the kitchen with the remaining sandwich and walked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "Yeah but you love me!" he called after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Thank you for cleaning it, I was going to go back but I got distracted."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay, I figured you would." He rubbed her head and presses his to hers. "Want to lay down with Ro and watch a movie? I think you need to relax a little, maybe take a nap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I'd like that, but do you want to lay with us. I know its not ideal but at least you'll get time with her." she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can make dinner tonight if you want to do that, bro." John offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dinner is almost done though." He told them. He kissed Celes' forehead. "I'll take a raincheck." he told her. "Go spend time with Roman. I know you want to. If you two need me just call, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed him again and then John and went to her and Roman's room. She walked in to find her half dozing on the bed. "Hey sleepy head."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wasn't sleeping!" she said sitting up. "I totally did not have a sugar crash." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and crawled into the bed. "I am, Lee said we should take a nap and watch movies." she said and kissed Roman's neck as she gently pushed her back down and laid half on top of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, in that case, yeah we should nap. Napping sounds good." She yawned. "Just as long no one says I had a sugar crash." She held Celes like her own personally teddy bear and closed her eyes with a smile. "No crashing here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope." Celes said and shut her eyes with a sigh. "I love you." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." She sighed and despite what she said she felt the sugar crash take over and she was sleeping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day Roman, Vinny, Damon, and Bryce slept for most of the day. It wasn't until the afternoon that they got up. So in New Mexico time it was now morning since it was six hours behind. They went though most of the day spending time with each other. Roman and Celes snuck off multiple times to have each other before they just finally laid and spent time with each other. It was right before dinner that Roman decided it was time to leave. She kissed everyone and used her powers to try and calm Celes as much as she could. Although she didn't show her distress like she normally wood Roman still felt it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman popped to the manor in New Mexico. She had Bryce strapped to her chest, Damon on her hip and held Vinny's little hand. She had all their stuffed packed into a bag with a charm to make the bag bigger on the inside. She walked with Vinny up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a maid opened the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good afternoon, ma'am." The maid greeted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Is he here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, ma'am. Shall I send for him?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it not necessary. We can wait until he gets in this evening. I will put the kids into the nursery to play. We will be staying for a while. So if you can get the rooms ready for us, I shall appreciate it." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, ma'am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and took the kids up to the old nursery. "This is where mum use to play." She told them she waved her hand and the windows opened, the dust and cobwebs cleaned up. The room cleared up as new. She set Damon down and he went to the toy box and started to pull out toys, or that tossing them over his shoulder as if he had been here before and knew exactly what he was looking for. Roman smiled and looked down at Vinny, "You two play in here for a bit, mummy is going to unpack for you guys, okay?" After getting a nod she walked out with Bryce still strapped to her chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ma'am, the rooms are ready?" a new maid told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good, thank you." She walked into her old room that would be Vinny and Damon's room. She unpacked their clothes and placed them into drawers. She placed Vinny's stuffed toys onto the bed and some of Damon's night toys onto the same bed. They were going to share a bed no matter what they do. It was cute. In the same room She placed Bryce into a bassinet. She placed the little blanket Harry gave him over him and lined some of his stuffed toys around the crib. She placed all his diapers, ointment and baby supplies in the drawers. She unpacked his clothes as well. She looked in on Damon and Vinny and smiled when she saw they were playing together with a few toys but the ground was now littered with toys. She walked into a guest room right across from her old room. It was nice and it comfortable. She took in the scent that was in the air and she knew she was home again. She crawled into her bed and pulled herself into a ball./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan swooped into his home with files in his hands. He set his briefcase down and muttered to himself as he read over files./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now, call Mr. Zabini and have him stop by when he can." He told the maid as he climbed the stairs to his study./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now." Alan told her again. He walked passed the nursery. "Hi, Vanilla-bean, Wholy terror." He told the kids and contained to his office. He closed the door and sat down. He read over the files and frowned. Something was out of place again. It had been the sixth time that month. He knew that the American Ministry of Magic was having issues but this was too much. Someone was forging documents and they were pretty damn good forgeries since it was being undetectable by magic. However since it was he and Blaze that wrote up the documents they pretty much knew them by heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Counsel Chief on line one, sir." One of the other maids told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks." He said and sighed. "Hello? Hello, Chief… No I didn't hear… No, I don't have anyone to investigate that… No, I will not have anyone investigate that… Why? Because its a woman's biker gang, its made of muggles, and I have no women that are edgy enough to join. Then to top it off I believe it to be out of our concern…" Alan sighed. "And where am I supposed to find a female to fit in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan raised a finger to silence the maid. "I understand however, I have some more pressing matters to attend to…" he clenched his jaw as his anger started to rise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The maid huffed and stalked into the room. She pulled the phone away from Alan. "Sir, your daughter is here with three children and Mr. Zabini is on his way with his family." She hissed at him and then handed him the phone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan was surprised. "Uh… Chief… I have to go some family issues have arrised. I'll call you back later." He said. He stood up as he hung up the phone, "Where… Oh, and I just walked passed…" He spread his magic and then swept out of his study and walked passed the old nursery to a guest room. He opened the door and sure enough, Roman laid in a ball on the bed. "Oh, baby." He said as he walked in and sat on the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at him and then her mask just slipped away. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't know were else to go. Daddy, I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. I lost myself and… God, I hurt. I hurt so much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shh, shh." He soothed as he gently rocked her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay. Its all okay. Daddy is here." He told her and let her cry. He allowed his magic see her memories and her emotions. He gritted his teeth and just held her. "Its okay. It will all be okay." He hated when his little girl cried. It was one of the reasons why he had her homeschooled, it killed him when he couldn't have a proper relationship with his daughter and that he had made her cry more than once. But to have someone else make her cry was just… it was… pain. He would kill over his daughter. Threaten, seriously hurt or maim. And maiming seems to be on the agenda. "Shh, shh." he soothed as he rocked her. Once she had fallen asleep he eased her back onto the bed and covered her with the comforter. He closed her door and pressed his forehead to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir, Mr. Zabini and his family is here." the maid told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I shall be right down." He said. He turned to walk to the nursery but paused and walked across to Roman's old room. He looked in on the baby and smiled to see him up. "Well, look at you." he touched his belly and smiled again. "You are a cute one. I'm your grandfather." He told him and gently picked him up. "I think we and your siblings should go downstairs and visit some people. One of them is Larky's father." he said as he picked up a bottle and a couple of other things. He went to the nursery. "Vanilla bean," he smiled and Vinny. "And the Wholy terror." he smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon ran over to him. "That's me!" he hopped up and down until Alan knelt down in front of him. "Where you been?" he asked and then looked down at Bryce and poked his nose like Vinny showed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce gave a smile and kicked his legs a little. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, who's this old guy? Why he carrying me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He is pop-pop/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He is mummy's daddy. He is nice. Mummy is sleeping so he is gonna take care of you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." Damon told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan smiled, "And how is my little Vanilla bean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny hugged his leg. "I miss you, Pop-pop." she said and rubbed her cheek on his leg smiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I miss you too." He told her he kissed the top of her head. "I've been working, Wholey terror."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon smiled at him. "You're not work now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I have a few things to do then I'm all yours. How does that sound?" He asked both kids./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very good, you aren't going to pick on my Dai-Dai are you. Daddy does and it make me so mad." she said scrunching her nose like Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled, "I won't pick on Dai-Dai unless he picks on me first." He said scrunching up his nose at her and then kissed her nose. "Besides, you and I are a team, remember? We spent time together while Dai-Dai was still in mum's tummy. We had fun, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny grinned. "Next to Dai-Dai, you're my best friend." she hugged him tighter on the leg. "You should come home when we go back after Mummy is fixed." she may have been small but she knew something was wrong./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I shall do that. Hey, so I have some of your cousins down stairs and Larky's father down stairs. Want to go say hi and bring them back up here to play until I'm doing with my work?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We need more boy toys. Can we get more boy toys?" Damon asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right after I'm done working, we will go get something to eat and get boy and girls toys, how does that sound?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Great! Come on Dai-Dai, lets go play!" Vinny said to him holding out her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan took his new grandbaby, Venelope and Damon down with him. "Sorry about that." He told Blaise. "Hey, look, your cousins Tommy, Via, and Mols are here. Do you want to show them where you can go play?" He asked. He smiled as he watched them take the others up the stairs. Damon was already talking a mile a minute and leading the way. He smiled down at little Molly in Ginny's arms. "Mols, this is your cousin Bryce." He smiled at Ginny and Blase. "This is Roman's and Harry's first son. Isn't he cute?" he asked proudly. "Has my baby's eye color too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They are like rabbits, I swear." Blaise said smiling at the baby./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How are you, Alan?" Ginny asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm… now stressed." He frowned as he laided Bryce on the couch next to him and rubbed his little belly. "Someone is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"definitely/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" forging those documents at the American Ministry, my tribal chif wants me to check in on a muggle female biker gang, which I don't have any females to do so, and then to top it off Ro showed up here with Bryce, Damon, and Venelope. And according to my 'readings' I'll have to and take care of some business in London." he growled thinking about what his best plan will be on to handle that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, don't you touch my dad!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce said and tried to kick Alan's hands away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan looked down at Bryce as he felt his protectiveness. He smiled at the baby. "I won't do anything too bad." he told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise nodded. "Well I'm at your disposal as always, sir." he said in business mode. He enjoyed his job for Alan and if it hadn't been for Celes he wouldn't even have it. He was grateful for it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Within reason, we are on vacation Blaise." Ginny chied at him softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah, vacation." Alan shook his head. "Okay, I won't take too much of your time. I just need you to get ahold of you contact… the shady one and have him try to find where he can get more of these forgeries. At least when that off my plate for a bit I can try and find a female to infiltrate this muggle biker gang my chief is so upset about. Then, with luck and can take a side trip to London."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I mean it old guy! I may be small but I'm a lean mean, pooping and screaming machine!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce said with a little scream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan looked down at his grandson. He felt more protectiveness coming off the child. "You don't even know what I'm going to do." he told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dad, what are you doing to my son? I can hear him threatening you… Oh, hi." She said to Ginny and Blais./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise smiled at Roman. "Hey Ro, how are you?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a small smiled, "I'm hanging in there." She told him. She looked at her father and at Bryce fussing. "What are you doing to my son?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I haven't done anything to him. He is the one being all protective. I have even threatened anyone. Besides, how can you even hear him fussing? You were sleeping." Alan said changing the subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sensitive to my children. Autio and in our connection. He don't want you touching Harry, and i agree. You aren't allowed to touch any of them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wasn't going to touch them." He grumbled. He looked at his grandson. "Snitch."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Old fart!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce screamed and kicked his feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay, calm down, love monkey. Mummy is here, nothing and no one will touch dad. I promise." She cooed at her son as she picked him up and kissed his little cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise smiled. "So give me a list and ill take care of it." he said to Alan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are on vacation, just get ahold of your contact and have get as many copies. I want him to go to different people that handle these forms and mark down who he got them from, they should all be the same but if he can sweet talk someone into getting a forgery then we will know who to question. I'll handle everything else."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes sir." he said. "And, its good to see you it has been months."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as she gently bounced Bryce. "You have a new baby too! Oh," She scooted closer to Ginny and looked down at the new baby. "A girl even. What did you name her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Molly." Ginny said holding her up a little more. "Blaise says Celes had twins too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, she did. Jillisa and Jasmine." Roman smiled. "Harry says Lee is a baby sap. He just melts for these babies. All three of them have him wrapped with their own little fingers." She kissed Bryce. and smiled. "Isn't that right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny smiled. "Blaise is the same way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, no Im not." he defended./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes you are, dear." she said and to prove it handed him Molly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise looked down at Molly and his whole face softened. "I'm not a sap, am I Ms. Molly." he said in a baby voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Blaise and then threw her head back and laughed. "Oh! That is priceless! I will be telling /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"everyone/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" this. Not only is he a sap but he cooes at his baby in a baby voice. Even Lee don't do that." She laughed every time she looked at him. It was funny but yet at the same time it was cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise looked at her. "Well..." He had no comeback. "You just live to tease me." He shook his head sadly. Although he had always been like this even when he got time with Lark after Celes let him. He was a sap, and pretty proud of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Yes I do." She kissed Bryce's cheeks again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan smiled, "There is nothing wrong with being a sap for your kids." he chuckled. "Well, I will leave you to your vacation." He told Blaise and Ginny, just as the kids came back down. He smiled and Venelope and Damona./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pop-pop, food! Now!" Damon demanded. "We want pillows!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Well, I have monsters to feed, it was good seeing you two again." She told Blaise and Ginny./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan escorted them out and then found ROman and the kids in the kitchen. "So you know we have to address this issue." he told her as he watched her make sandwiches for the kids. "I will not stand by and just watch you be used as you were."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am not getting used." Roman told him. "And you are not doing anything to them. If I hear that you have, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" will have words. Leave them be. Lets just focus on me, okay? How do we fix me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, we can start by cleansing you, Then we can go from there." He wrinkled his nose at Venelope and Damon. They giggled and he smiled. He looked at Bryce strapped to Roman's chest and shook his head. If he could he would be glaring at Alan. He still felt the protectiveness emanating off him. He smiled, "Yes, you start by cleansing and I'll start by getting to know my new grandson." he said as he walked over to Roman and picked him up. When he gave a scream he frowned. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Me and you are spending time. I'm the grandpa and you are the baby. I shall not be intimidated by you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she set plates down in front of Vinny and Damon. She kissed Bryce's little hand. "You are okay, love monkey." she cooed at him. "He likes when you sing love songs to him. It will calm him down. I don't know if John figured that out yet. He still screams and cries when he comes around. I'll have to let him know." she kissed Bryce's little hand again. "See, you're okay." She poked his little nose and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The week went by as followed, Ro would wake up to Bryce singing and knew it was time to feed and change him. She personally made breakfast for her children. Although her father had maids she rather that she take care of her own babies. She would either bath them in the morning or at night. It was easier that she put both Damon and Vinny in the tub together. Damon would do anything for her. So he would sit in the tub with a face of pain and horror. It was straight comedy. He even had his arms above the water, trying not to touch the soapy water. It was a memory she was never going to forget. Usually after bath time, Alan would kidnap Bryce and take him everywhere and anywhere, same with Venelope and Damon. While the kids were off playing with Alan or riding around town with him Roman would crawl back into bed. She either slept again, ready, shower and then crawled back into bed, or just lay in bed. When she had her own time it was hers to do with. When she was with her kids she made sure to fulfill her motherly duties. It was basically her whole week until her father could make his 'other' plans for her. Whatever that mean./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was now the end of the second week and Roman was running around trying to get ready for her date with John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, tell me again, why you are going on a date?" Alan asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I told John, I would meet him. Its my birthday gift and I want my gift!" she told him as she walked back to her bathroom and started to apply her make up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan held Bryce as he followed her. "I'm just saying, if you are suppose to be fixing yourself how does this make any sense to go and meet them or one of them to go on a date?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They have names and I'm meeting /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". I told you, its a birthday gift. Its not like I'm going to a booty call. John isn't like that. Of course a little 'dessert' may happen." She smiled at herself in the mirror."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, then why isn't he coming here to pick you up?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" told him that /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" would /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"meet/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" him at the restaurant. Geez, you are such a pain." Roman frowned. "I will be fine. I'm just going for dinner and a show, maybe dessert after. Who knows what can happen. Sex is not the plan, if it happens then it happens but its not the plan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I still think he should come and pick you up at least." Alan grumbled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, because you are overprotective. I told you, no chasing after them on any kind of war path. They already feel bad about it as it is. Now, I'm going to go out, have dinner and see a show."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you wanted to go out, I could have taken you out." Alan told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope, not the same." She kissed Bryce's cheek. "Huh, tell him Bryce, its not the same." She cooed at him. Bryce gave a squeal and swung his arms. "See, Bryce is okay with me going to go see John. Now," She kissed her father on the cheek. "Behave, no following me, and don't worry. I will be back when I'm back. I'm a big strong girl, can tie my shoelaces and everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan sighed, "Fine, but no sex!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm married to him, I can have sex if I want." She sang as she slipped on her heels. "Besides, John is a gentleman. He don't believe in the whole wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type of sex. So it will be more of making love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""None of that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, okay." She pulled on her coat and kissed him again. "Its okay, I will be fine, I promise." she kissed Bryce. "You take care of Pop-pop, okay?" she smiled when he gave a another squeal. She did a twirl for Vinny and Damon. "I'll see you two tomorrow, mind your Pop-pop." she told then and kissed them both. "I will be careful, love you." she called and then popped out to the location, John told her to meet him at. She stood there and pulled her coat tighter around herself. It felt a little exciting to do this. She was going on a date and she was meeting him… it was like a real date… well it was a real date but she didn't really date in school. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She didn't do the whole dressing up and then meeting a date somewhere. She giggled and then leaned against a wall waiting to see John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood watching Roman for a few minutes he wore a nice button down shirt in light blue tucked into black slack with a belt and a black blazer over it. He wasn't sure how to approach her but he did. He walked to her and looked down at her. "Hey Trick, that dress looks fantastic." he said to her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She told him and bounced on her toes. "You look good too. I was beginning to worry a little." She smiled and and then just hugged him. "God, I miss you guys." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and hugged her back. "We miss you too, I'd fill you in but we made a deal and that may breach it if I get to talking." he pulled back and leaned down and kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sighed and kissed him back. She smiled. "It would." she hugged him again and squealed. "One more!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and leaned down and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as he did and gave a little moan when he touched his tongue to hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed him back. She gave a gentle suck on his tongue. She shivered and looked at him. "I like that." She rubbed her nose against his. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." he said and held her a little longer and then set her down. "Okay, time to eat." he said taking her hand and leading her across the street to a low lit cafe style restaurant. He smiled and led her to the table they already had waiting. It sat them right next to a little fountain with fish swimming around in it. He smiled as they sat down across from one another. "They have french food, I thought something a little different." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, french food. Have you eaten french food?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Ive had a little of every kind of food I could get. Kama had me all over the world before he found you all." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled, "All over the world and Vinny was the one that found us first." She winked at him. "Okay, so I know for sure that I do /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" want escargot." She shivered. "That is a big no-no. Um, lets see… what are you going to get?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed, "Probably Coq au vin, which is chicken cooked in red wine with mushrooms, Ratatouille, and strawberry cream crepes with a chocolate drizzle." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good." She said and looked over the menu. "Oh look, creme brulee. That I recognize." She smiled and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "you can get what I am and then just have that for dessert instead." He suggested setting down his menu to watch her looking over the menu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded and set her menu down, "I think that is a good plan." She said. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling a little panicky looking over the listing of food… most of it in French. "Flure should have been here, she would have gave a whole listing of what was good and wasn't." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and reached across the table and took Roman's hand. "Relax, its okay. Its just dinner." he whispered to her looking at her. "I got it, and I got you." he said and thought back on the conversation he'd had with Harry before he'd left. They had opted not to tell Celes about the evening just yet so she didn't show up and crash. He loved her but she wasn't doing too hot and probably would have. "I promised I take care of you while we were out so let me, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little smile. "You were talking to Harry, weren't you?" She held his hand. "Thank you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Of course I was, he worries. They all do, we all do." he shrugged. "So you excited about the show?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! Yes, yes I am! I wanted to go to a Broadway show in like… since I was born." She giggled. "I exaggerate, but yes. What are we going to see?" she bounced in her seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Into the Woods." he said. "I asked Celes if you'd like it, she said you would so I picked that one. I'll be honest I don't know a whole lot about broadway, I'm an opera guy myself but I fully intend to enjoy this and enjoy it with you." he grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled excitedly. "Oh, this will be great! Into the Woods, even, yes. Oh! Remind me to get something for Celes. She loves that play too! You will enjoy it, its awesome! I love musicals, especially plays. And ballets. I just love the whole dancing and singing… not so much like opera. Operas are really nice and… I guess cultured… yeah cultured. They sometimes give off a snobbish vibe. Well, to me anyways but with plays you are sucked in and its like you are right there with them." She giggled. "Operas sing everything out, like Les Miserable. Don't get me wrong, I loved Les Mes, I just… I would like to hear words to go along with it. Sometimes operas I can't hear the words." She shrugged. "But I do enjoy dressing up and going out. So if its to an opera then so be it." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and nodded. "We can do the ballet next time if you'd like." he watched her and wanted so badly to check on her. Ask her how she was feeling. He wanted to make sure she was feeling better. She looked good though, healthy and rested and almost glowie like she'd been having sex or something. He smiled, Celes must have been keeping her occupied in her dreams. "May I ask how the kids are, is that a breach?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Bryce started off on a rocky start with dad. He was being protective and would scream at him." She giggled. "But dad is doing good with him. They have their disagreement but they talk it out… well dad talks and feels Bryce's emotions. Vinny and Damon are good. Vinny sends her love… except to Lee." She smiled and opened her purse. "She drew everyone a picture, And Damon also drew everyone a picture. Oh! the cutest thing happened the other day." She laughed. "I bathed Damon and VInny together. Damon sat in the tub with his arms up over the water looking at me like it was the most disgusting, painful, and horrifying thing ever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "You know hes exactly as he was before rebirth. I think when he gets a little older and you still allow him to do that, he'll be fine." he chuckled. He hated to admit it but his daughter was the key to making Damon cooperate when it came to bathing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "I don't see why not. They are mated after all. Besides, its either that or we put him in a body bind and wash him that way." She laughed, "I'll have to do that or tell Lee that one. Oh! Look." She went through the pictures. "This one is from Damon to Lee." She giggled, "I'm not sure what it is exactly but one thing for sure is that Damon is winning and Lee is sad because he lost. That is what he told me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and took the picture. "Oh, that's good. We should frame this and give it to Lee." he laughed harder as he pictured Lee's face when he saw it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "There is one in there for you and the rest of the adults too." She giggled. "Oh, look at the one Vinny drew for Lee too. She said its Lee picking on her Dai-Dai and her standing there scolding Lee."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and shook his head. "What sad is she looks exactly like Celes when she gets stirn with us. Its cute!." he said and shook his head. "These are great!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes gave Lee those /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"exact/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" same looks when we were in school. Oh, and don't let me go 'crying' to Celes, oh it was…" She giggled. "You want to see Celes as a little kid that is Vinny all the way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I've seen pictures, Vinny is going to grow to look exactly like her mother. The only thing that girl got from me other than being my demon once is her skin tone is darker naturally."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Its okay, Damon has Celes' eyes. Other then that he is a mini me… but a boy." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Jellissa asked about Bryce again this morning. She can talk to him but she doesn't know how to go see him yet. She really like him." he said as he took their waters from the waitress. "You want an italian soda or is the water good?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I'll have both." She smiled. "Will you share the italian soda with me? I never had one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure." he said and ordered them one. John looked at her, he was a little lost as to what to say next. He smiled and then gave a little flinch when Celes blew up his head. "Well great." he said softly and smiled. "Okay so play, you want to do anything after I have nothing planned after unless you just want to go back home."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him, "I don't have to be back home. Just like I told my dad, I'm a grown woman and I can do what I want." She giggled. "I'm open to do whatever you would like." She bit her lower lip. "I'm okay." she told him softly. "I'm okay, next week dad is going to move me to the Rez in my own little house. He will take the kids and I'll be alone. Lots of sweat lodging appointments with our medicine man."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm worried. I love you. Is it okay if I update everyone? Uh... Is your dad coming to see us?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and giggled. Then she sighed, "I don't know if he will be showing up. Like I said he is sending me to the Rez. So, now that I'm not stopping him there is a strong possibility that he might show up. Its why Bryce and him were butting head. Bryce don't want him to beat up his dad so every time the topic comes up he screams at dad." She smiled. "Its cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Well Alan would have a fight in his hands... Well no cause Harry would just let him hit him. I would too..." He shrugged. "Anyways, back to our date." He smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "So I do have a question. What made you think of coming to a French restaurant?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've noticed you've not eaten whole lot of French food and it is not to be missed." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought I ate enough… well in Lee's opinion I do." She giggled. "I only know of their sweets. Crapes, creme brulee, maroons," She moaned, "I love sugar."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I do too." He said and added his own moan. "I have yet to have Celes chocolate pie. It's like everytime she makes it the sexual energy in the house goes up." He chuckled. "Sweets, chocolate... Yeah I could be happy with just that." He grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled brightly at him. "Me too. And that pie…" She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Yes, that pie. The first time she tried to make it was…" She smiled brighter and leaned back in her seat. "Celes was pregnant with the twins. Harry was out on mission somewhere and Lee was at the club finishing some security details. I went home with Celes and one thing led to another and we were covered in chocolate having our way with each other. Then Harry came back home early, then Lee came home." She shivered. "It was our first orgy. It was after that we found out who Vinny was and that is how we first met… Kama and I that is."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John thought about it. "Celes was pregnant with the twins when Kama showed her... You and Harry." He said. "Seems like a lifetime ago now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eight years ago." She smiled. "Yes, she was early in her pregnancy when we first met." She nodded. "So it would make sense."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I'm glad in spite of all he did to act out Celes saw me, and that he could be good too." He stopped talking when the food got there and smiled at Roman as he watched her take a bite./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded, "I like the Ratatouille." she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Good." He said and they started to eat their food. He was glad to hear she was doing better but he could see the classic Roman walls going back up as they always were. He'd seen that a lot from Celes lately. How she had learned to do it without it bleeding out amazed him. But it was something Ro had done almost too well. As dinner rounded to an end and dessert came he grinned. "Excited?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yes! You are going to love this play. Have you seen it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Once, while laying around with Celes. She said you liked it." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yes. My favorite song is Agony. Its so silly and it had me laughing. You're love it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope so, Celes sings with it do you do that?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I do not. Well, only if I really like the songs. I'm not that good at memorizing songs… that's a lie, I do but only for certain things. Like the Little Mermaid. I love the Little Mermaid and the music is just catchy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Maybe we can go see that one next, I hear its a broadway show now too." he said sitting back as he ate his dessert./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and Beauty and Beast, I've always wanted to see that one on Broadway." She smiled as she her dessert. "I want to see all the disney plays. And one of these days me and Celes shall see Wicked! Every time we try to get tickets they sell out. Its sucks!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Well we will have to just work on that, won't we?" he asked. He held up a bite of his crepe. "Want to try?" he asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, sure." She said and leaned over and took a bite. She nodded. "That's good. I like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Well its sweet, but I think it could stand to be a bit sweeter. I like french pastries they are sweet and use lots of butter." he said as he took the last few bites of his dessert./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that is why you are supposed to go with the creme brulee." She giggled and held out her spoon for him to try./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took the bite and gave a little moan. "Yep, definitely getting that next time." he sat back and savored it and looked at Roman and then smiled a little. "I did, however get you something else." he said. He looked around for a minute and then waved his hand and a tiny bouquet of flowers made of little fruits appeared and he held it out to her. "Kiwis and strawberries." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "I love when you make me flowers." She bounced in her seat. "And they look pretty as always. Oh! You can make your own edible arrangement shop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "I could, but I'd only make them for you." he said with a shrug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, they smell and taste pretty and delicious." She told him and smiled at him. "I need a camera to take a picture of it tough."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "I'll make you another, I'll make you as many as you want. I like to do that for you. I enjoy how you react to them." he said. "And when I make them it smells slightly of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She blushed a little as her body warmed a little. "I love them." she ate a kiwi and giggled. She moaned and then licked the juice off her lips. She loved fruit, especially when they were sweet and juicy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John watched her and when she ate another one he leaned across the table and licked her lips off for her, unable to resist it. He gave a little moan as he did and looked into her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Excitement filled her stomach as she looked into his eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. They started to tingle and she shivered. She smiled and leaned back into her seat. "Is it time to go?" She asked as she ate a strawberry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Yes, I think it is. If we don't go now I may just take you somewhere… and do bad things to you." he whispered and stood slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-bad…" She cleared her throat and felt her body really heat up. "Bad things?" She asked trying to sound more like herself. "Do you think you can handle it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and offered her his hand. "Real bad things, I think I can handle it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. "Lame." She whispered to herself. She used to be able to do one look and a few words and it just turned back around. She took his hand and then pulled on her coat. She wrapped her arms around his one, and walked with him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Its 'll get better, then you and I can play… Kama can tease you too." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope so. I really do hope so." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was weird. With Sune she seemed to be herself. She felt confident… she gasped. She lost her confidence. Thats what this whole thing was. Yeah she was confident enough to be with her lovers, she knew what she was doing when it came to the kids but when it came to being comfortable with herself. It was why she had forced herself to sing every night at the clubs and wearing those very revealing dresses. How was she going to get her confidence back? She frowned as she chewed on her lower lip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran his thumb over her lip. "Stop." he whispered gently as he led her to the place the show was at. "This show is the all British cast." he said as he led her up to the doors and offered the tickets. He led her in and to a box and sat her down. He sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee and played with the ends of her skirt as they waited for the show to start./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed everything out of her head and focused on the play. She smiled and enjoyed the comedy in the play. Sometime during the play she had scooted closer to John and crossed her legs at the knee, which in turn made John's hand stuck between her legs. She laughed with everyone and giggled. She really did enjoy the play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By intermission John's hand was numb but he didn't care. He enjoyed how closely Roman sat and how it felt to have his hand between her legs. He lenaed down and kissed her to get her to loosen them and slid a hand up her thigh. "Hungry?" he asked against her lips. "Want a snack?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body heated up and chills ran down her her body. She looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry." She told him as she uncrossed her legs. She giggled and blushed. "I usually do this with Celes. Its a natural thing for me to do so. I'm good for now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head. "Its alright, I don't mind a little hand numbing to get to touch you." he whispered and lightly trailed his fingers on her inner thigh. "Want something to drink?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered again. "I'm fine, unless you want to drink something." She whispered as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Her legs parted just a little. "God, I hope you touch me." She whispered more to herself than to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned a little and slid his hand up to her core and moaned louder when his fingers came into contact with fabric that was damp. "Roman…" he moaned and kissed her neck. "How do I resist you, God I just can't." he whispered and slid a finger into her thong and touched her clit ring and followed the line down to her core and moaned as he slid a finger into her and kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned into his mouth as she spread her legs a little more. She panted against his lips and and moaned again as she rolled her hips a little. "We… God… John, we shouldn't be doing this." She was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. She was all for doing things like this. She giggled and kissed him. "Maybe we should have met at a hotel to rid ourselves of the…" She moaned again. "Of the lust that falls on us when we don't see each other for so long."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and groaned and pumped his finger once and then removed it and licked it off and moaned. "Maybe that's what we can do afterwards." he said. He kept her close, wanting to keep touching her even if it was just her arm or their legs touching./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She crossed her legs and leaned into him. "I would like that." She told him and took in his scent. She kissed his cheek to his lips and nipped his bottom lip. "You know what I miss, it odd but I really do miss."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you miss?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I actually miss Kama coming into my dreams and terrorizing me. Well… I mean at the time it was terrorizing but when I look back on it, it was forplay. the whole beating each other up. If he wins he gets to touch me and if I win I get a couple nights sleep." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked down at her eyes oranging. "You want me to start coming to you again, we can do that." he said and leaned down and growled in her ear. "I'd like to do that, and then more than touch you at the end." he said and nipped her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and shivered, "Only if you win." She told him. "However, I have a feeling that I will need you soon." She looked into Kama's orange eyes. "When I call you, you will come to me, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama looked down into Roman's eyes and nodded. "I will always come to you when you need me, I love you." he said and ran a thumb over her cheekbone and then kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and kissed him. "I love you too. I love both of you." She said against his lips. She kissed him again. "And thank you." She rubbed her nose against his and nipped his lip. She looked into his eyes. "For everything. I don't think I say it enough but I really do appreciate everything you do. You and John. You both handle the kids so well and you get along with them and love them, and I thank you for that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "You want to know a secret? When I was terrorizing you it was really hard for me. You or Celes always seemed to be pregnant, and I'd see your kids… and it just… " he shook his head. "I knew even then I was meant to be apart of you, the kids, all of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and watched him. "Then it was full on war when I wasn't pregnant, huh? You must have enjoyed that. Be all like, 'Finally! Down to business.'" She said in a deep voice and laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama laughed and shook his head. "I did, I enjoy that very much. It is foreplay, and now that John fights I don't feel so bad about it." he shrugged. "Hes grown with you guys." he noted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is because we're awesome." Roman sang. "And then we just made you awesome with us." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama laughed again as the lights dimmed. He pulled Roman almost half into his lap and turned to watch the musical allowing John to become more dominant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John pressed his face into Roman's neck and shivered as the second act started with the "Once upon a time…" he let his hands roam over her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered as she leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around one of his arms and took in his scent. She found herself comfortable with John. She allowed his hands to go where they pleased and where they found comfort. She smiled when the two princes started singing Agony. It was one of her favorite songs. It was silly but she loved it. She loved the whole play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John enjoyed the play greatly but couldn't get Roman's intoxicating scent and his arousal for her out of his head. By the last song he had her completely in his lap pressing into her. He kissed her neck and moaned quietly into her ear. "This part is sad, but all i can't think about is touching you. What is wrong with me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman panted a little. "God…" She pressed into him. "We haven't seen each other in two weeks." She rolled her hips and rubbed his hands. "Its like this because of that." She shivered and leaned her head to the side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John licked down her jugular and moaned. "Well...maybe… God… I can't even think. Almost over… God its like this with all of us isn't it?" he asked panting slightly feeling a little unhinged and warm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and gave a little squeak when he had licked her jugular. Her body heated more. "It is… it really is… part of me wants to do this every time so that each and everyone of you can jump me when you finally see me." She took a deep breath and tried harder to concentrate on the play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John started to think a little. "This wouldn't be fair." he groaned. "To have you right now…" he kissed her neck again. "This wouldn't be fair." he panted as he continued to trail his fingers on her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ROman moaned as she spread her legs a little more for him. She held onto his arm and gave it a little bite. She wanted him to touch her so bad but at the same time she knew she was going to get distracted and she wanted to get something for Celes and for herself. She turned her head and kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. She moaned against his mouth and took in the taste of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled a little into her mouth and pressed his fingers against her thong and spread her legs a little wider. He moaned and slid his finger into her thong once again and then into her. "J-just this…" he moaned as her warm, wet core took in his finger. "God… they are going to kill me." he moaned and kissed her again as he started to pump his finger in and out of her slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned against his mouth and rolled her hips. She shivered and felt her body heat up. She moaned again and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. She wanted to feel him pressed against her. She wanted him between her legs and her legs wrapped around him. She sucked on his tongue and enjoyed the taste of him. He was so hot and so inviting. She breathed deeply into her nose as she rolled her hips more. "John…" She moaned against his lips. "I… God, I want you. I want you now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a muffled moan and without a thought he turned her around undid his pants and had her thong off and he was sliding into her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and put up charms and cloaks and started to pump into her. "God! This is bad… so, so bad." he moaned and kissed up her neck and nipped at her ear and then tugged on it and then licked back down her jugular with a long moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned loudly as she leaned her head back and rocked her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breast into his chest. She panted and rolled her hips in circles every time she came down on him. She kissed him and shivered as she kissed down his neck. "God…" She moaned against it. "You… you don't do this stuff…" This wasn't really like him. Yeah she got him to finger her in the living room but this wasn't really like him. She shivered and started to rock a little harder on him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and moaned and cupped her ass. "I know… God I don't know what's going on." he panted. "This isn't… Jesus." he moaned and squeezed her ass. "I feel like I'm… just going to… explode… Ro… what is wrong with me?" he asked as he tried to clear his head enough to think straight. While Kama ate this up he didn't do this, he never did this. What was wrong with him, he just had to have her and touch her and feel her… like something was about to happen and if he didn't do it now he'd lose his shot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and kissed him. She was stuck between giving John an out and wanting to go further. She looked into his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his. "John… God, I want this but… Are you comfortable? Is this okay?" She asked him as she slowed her hips down a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gripped her ass and looked at her panting. He wanted her, so bad, but she was right he was uncomfortable. He looked around and actually blushed and then pressed his face into her chest. "God, Ro." he said sounding muffled against her breasts. "I think we need to leave but I don't want you to miss the end." he said as his face grew hotter with embarrassment of his actions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she saw part of the old John. She gave a little squeal and hugged him. "Its okay, John. Mama Ro will help you." She kissed his cheek and then leaned over and kissed his other cheek. She raised her hips and allowed him to slip out. She waved a hand and their closed were fixed. She raised his chin and gently kissed him. "Its, okay, I've seen this play a million times. I know the ending almost by heart. If you want we can watch my dvd." She kissed him gently again. "Just like you are willing to make me happy and do things for me, I'm willing to do the same. I want you happy and above all I want you comfortable. If you want me now then say so. I'm sure we can find a place for each other."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked up at her and smiled, he still blushed and still felt so shy. He reached out for her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. "Thank you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed him gently again. "I love you." she told him. "I really do. I don't say it to say it, I say it cause I feel it and I want you comfortable. You would stop doing something if it made me uncomfortable, right? I will always do so for you, just let me know, 'kay?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too, God you're a good woman." he said and stood slowly. "Come with me? Stay for a while? I know you have to go back to your dad soon but… I just /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"need/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to feel you I don't know why, I just feel like… something is changing, and shifting and if I don't show you how I feel Ill miss my opportunity forever. And then we will be stuck, and I want to be with you Ro. I really, really want to be with you, I love you, I love our relationship… I even love how we are still discovering one another." he leaned down and kissed her and pulled her closer and moaned again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and wrapped her arms around his middle. She felt like she needed to give him this. He was asking for her and she was going to give herself to him. She felt like she needed to put him to ease. In anyway he asked she would give into him. "Yes." She said against his lips. "Yes, tonight I will stay with you." She rubbed his back and wanted to wrap herself around him. In some odd way she felt protective. Just like how she did with Harry. He had that same emotion Harry has had with her many times before. He felt that loss and found, need for reassurance, and above all the need to cling to her. She held him and kissed him again. "Take me to where you want to go, Mea Aloha. I will stay with you all night and make sure you feel better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed, he felt better. He popped them to and alley next to a hotel. They walked in and bought out the penthouse. Once up there John lifted Roman into his arms and carried her to the bed kissing her like a starved man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman kicked off her heels as she moaned and returned his kiss. She sucked on his tongue and nipped his bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair. She gave it a pull and kissed down his neck. She moaned against his neck and then scraped her teeth against his adam's apple. She sucked on it and kissed back up to his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a shudder as he laid Roman down on the bed. All Ideas of going slow set aside. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He moaned and waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He settled between her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he moaned and then thrust into her waiting hot wet core and shuddered again as he started to pump into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rolled onto her head and moaned aloud. She panted and looked up at him and moaned again. She used the heels over feet to help him pump into her and to roll her hips. She shivered and felt her core gripping him, not wanting to let him go every time he pulled out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John pulled her up as he leaned back on his heels. He thrust harder and deeper into Roman and pressed his face into her breasts as he held onto her. He shivered hard and nipped at her breasts and to her nipples which he proceeded to pay attention to both then he kissed up her neck and moaned when his mouth found hers again. "God!" he was sure why but all he wanted was to drown in her and show her how much he wanted her, needed her in fact. He opened their connection to show her how he was feeling and moaned louder as he thrust even harder and faster into her. "God… Ro I love you." he panted out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and held him tighter. She felt his emotions and wrapped her magic around him and held him tightly. She moaned and pressed closer to his body. She rocked her hips faster and moaned louder. She pushed her love for him to him. She wanted to wrap it around him and let him know she wasn't going to go anywhere. She was going to always stay and she would always love him. She kissed him and moaned against his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around taking in his taste./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shivered and moaned and pulled her tighter as he kissed her back. He felt her love and returned it to her with the same intensity. He moaned louder as he trailed kisses down her neck and along the tops of her breasts. He slid his hands down to her ass to help her move and felt his lower back start to tighten. He wanted to wait, but he just couldn't seem to. The way he was feeling about her was driving him into oblivion. He had never felt this unhinged and needy before, yes he had always needed the connection and the touching of souls but he had never felt this clingy before. He /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"needed/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman right now and forever and he was going to let her know that. He wrapped his magic and love around her like a cocoon and looked at her and pressed his forehead to hers as his orgasm started to creep up his spine and demand its release./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered as she held him tightly. She panted with John and their breaths mixed. She nodded as she felt her own orgasm fill her body. She moaned and pressed closer to John, "Yes… John…" She moaned. She felt her thighs quivered and her lower back started to tighten. "God… please…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Something inside John shuddered and he looked at her. "Don't wait… I'm there… just do it baby, I'm right here with you… God…" he moaned and thrust a little harder as her core tightened around him and he felt himself release his own orgasm and seed all at the same time the world just exploded around them.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Right at the edge of her orgasm she opened up to John. She pressed her soul to his and then screamed out her orgasm. Her body shook, shivered, and jerked. Then she sagged against him and moaned as she held John. They were two bodies, that felt nearly like one. They breathed heavily as sweated coated their bodies in a light sheen. Roman ran her fingers into the John's hair at the back of his neck. She turned her head and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John fell down with them and rolled onto their sides. He still held her firmly connected and moaned. "I love you too." he whispered back and kissed her lips and nose and cheeks. He was only slightly aware of his arms tingling in more than just Roman's love as his eyes started to droop. He was exhausted, how had that happened?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she held him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sleep," She whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up." she pressed her lips to his. She smiled and and just rubbed his head. She was going to baby him for a little bit, he needed it. She felt it and gave him what he needed. She knew she would have to do this with all of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled in a blissful way and sighed and pressed himself closer to her. "I love you, I'm sorry." he whispered and fell asleep soundly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile in Hogmeide Celes stood in front of the mirror in the dance studio trying desperately to stop the tears. She growled and wiped at them again. The studio was darkened. She growled angry with herself and hurt with John. She missed Roman, she missed Roman a lot, to the point of distraction which didn't usually happen until Ro had been gone for a month. She sniffed and in a fit of rage raised her fist and hit the mirror in front of her with a tiny scream. She winced and pulled it away and looked at it to find some glass sticking out of her knuckles and they were bleeding. She looked up at the shattered spot on the mirror and actually started to cry harder. She wanted to kick and scream and hurt people. What was wrong with her? She kicked the mirror and yelped and started to bounce around on her good foot holding her hurt one with her good hand and then found herself toppling over before she could stop it. She laid on her back and sniffed. Why did she even bother getting angry, and hitting things. She always got more damaged than whatever she was attacking. She rolled onto her side and winced as she felt her ankle start to swell. She pulled her legs up into her center anyways and just laid like that her mind going a mile a minute and her tears never stopping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee had stood in the doorway watching her. He sighed and shook his head. He had felt Roman's markings and knew that John was doing what they all wanted to do. They all wanted to cling to Roman. There was a change in the wind and it felt like they were about to loose Roman. He walked into the dance studio and sat next to Celes. "Its four in the morning," He told her. "The kids will be waking up soon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and gave a hollow laugh at how mundane his statement sounded. "I know." she whispered instead of saying something mean. She felt her heart clench again and sobbed. "Could you go away? I… I nearly have this under control I just need a few more minutes then I'll be fine." she whispered and shut her eyes as a part of her mind flinched at her own words. She rolled over slowly and lifted her head into his lap despite her words though and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. "Its not fair."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, love." he said, running his fingers through her hair. "But you will have your turn. You know you will." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and shut her eyes again. "What if…" she started and shook her head. She wanted desperately to feel happy again, but all she felt was sadness and it wasn't just that she didn't get time with Roman it was that John had basically lied to her about where he was going that evening, and then basically forgotten she existed. She shook her head again, that was dumb, of course he hadn't actually lied, he just didn't say where he was going that wasn't lying./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "John will be back. Ro will be back. They aren't going anywhere." He rubbed his chin. "It was part of her birthday gift. He and Ro made a deal to meet last night for a dinner and a show. He was going to take her out as a gift but she had already made plans to leave before they would get to go out. So she told him she would meet him. That's why he left last night. Its just an extension of her gift."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes scowled as her stubbornness and anger kicked in again. She sat up and winced. "I don't care, its not fair." she said and attempted to get up so she could go take a shower and get herself more angry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? Its not fair? What part isn't fair?" Lee asked and actually smirked at her. He didn't bother helping her up. He figured the more she struggled to get up the more she would explain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled at his smirk. "All of it, its not fair. Its not fair anymore. Why do things keep happening that make life just so hard? I want to be angry and beat the crap out of things. I want it to stop, I want to be happy. Its not fair, Lee. None of this is. What John gets a free pass because, what, he acted like a douche bag for months and now he wants to make it up so, free pass for John while Celes, Harry and Lee sit around a house missing a woman they have loved for over half their lives? Its not fair, and its not right." she snarled and then gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widened and filled with tears. She wasn't just pissed off she was jealous. That had never happened when it came to John and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now that is interesting." Lee said and stood up. He helped her and with little knowledge of healing, healed her ankle and hand. "You keep thinking about that and I'm going to get started on breakfast. Remember Scott is coming over today to help plan for the masquerade ball." he kissed her forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and gave a tiny sniff. "Okay." she said in a little voice and then watched him walk out of the room. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She shook her head a little to clear it and started the rounds of getting kids up. She made it to Rain and James' secret room first. She could feel them in there sleeping, they spent a lot of time in there. She tapped on the statue in front of the door and then whispered their password and stepped in slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James opened an eye and saw his mother and sighed. "Still sleeping, Mama." he groaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at her son and looked at the way he and Rain slept, it stuck her that they slept very much like Roman and herself. "Daddy is starting breakfast." she whispered and then left them alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and ran his hand down Rain's back. "Amani." he whispered to her and kissed her forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humm," Rain gave a little moaned and sighed as she pressed closer to James. She had her legs tangled with his and her arms wrapped around his middle. She always slept with her head tucked under his chin. They may start out in one way but they always woke up like this. Her soft snores, blew against his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a little moan and ran his hands up her sides. "Amani, its time to get up." he whispered as he stopped his hands on the sides of her breasts and teased her with the idea of touching them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I'm warm, right here." She said softly. She snuggled closer to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, so am I." he said and kissed her head as he let his body relax again. He was warm and content. Being with Rain was all he wanted. He felt his body react to that thought, His need to be with her was more than physical. He wanted to be apart of her but he didn't know how to do it yet. He kissed her forehead again and then lifted her face and kissed her closed eyes and then her lips which were warm and soft and still slightly swollen from all the snogging the night before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain moaned as she kissed him back and felt herself wake up more. She sighed against his lips and smiled. "Morning." She whispered and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning, my beautiful Amani." he whispered and smiled. "You are so beautiful when you first get up. I just love you more every time we wake up together." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and blushed. "I love you." She told him. "I enjoy waking up with you. You are so warm and comfortable." She giggled and snuggled closer to him. She kissed up his neck and placed multiple kisses on his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled and kissed her back each time she kissed him. "Do you want to take a bath or shower before we go down?" he asked as he continued to kiss her enjoying it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and smiled up at him. "Umm, its still early so, lets take a bath." She kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave an enthusiastic grin and sat them up. "You want to do it all up or can we just have water so I can see you? I really want to see you." He moaned a little as he ran a hand under the collar of her shirt. He was always the most ready for her in the mornings. He wanted to figure out the dream walking magic, technically they both should be able to do it. He kissed her and then got off their bed and grinned and walked to their bathroom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and followed him. Because of her daddy she was a morning person so she enjoyed being up in the mornings. She followed James into their bathroom and watched him fill the tub with water. She pushed herself up on the counter and kicked her feet. "Just water is nice. We took a shower last night so water is good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James grinned and nodded. He walked over to her and ran his hands up her legs and shivered as he looked up at her. "Amani..." He wanted to ask her a question one that might make her uncomfortable. "I love you. So much." He said and pressed his face into her breasts. "And I love these!" He growled into them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and wrapped her arms around his head. She kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, so much. Silly guy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James chuckled. "Yeah." He moaned a little and nipped her breasts and pulled her closer. "God, yeah. These are fantastic. Girls have them and they are soft and firm at the same time." He added his hands and lifted them a little and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and shivered. "I could say the same to you. Your… man part is soft but yet its hard too. Its really interesting." She shivered and felt her nipples harden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned and cupped her breasts and felt her nipples hardening. "And they do that." He shivered and then slid his hands down and pushed off her shirt and lightly licked her nipple to see how she reacted to it. He'd only ever touched her nipples he'd never licked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain gasped as the sudden pleasure and the way the seemed to tighten more. She shivered and watched him. "D-do it again." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James didn't need to be told twice. He moaned and licked her nipple again this time tracing around the outside of it with his tongue. It was so tight and she tasted good. He moaned and flicked his tongue over the tip and felt her shudder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. She stuck out her chest more shivered. "This… this is… nice." She told him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her. She enjoyed finding new ways to touch each other. Now, she enjoyed something new./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded and moved to her other one and then had a thought and gave it a light suck. He moaned and ran his hands up her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gasped and moaned. Her body shivered as it started to really heat up. She pulled him more to her. "God… I… I didn't know… they could feel… like this." She breathed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled against her nipple and started to suck and lick it, "you taste so good." He moaned and let his lust and desire take over... Until he heard water dripping. "Shit." He cursed and turned their bath which was starting flood over. He groaned and turned it off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and kicked her feet as she pulled her shirt down. It was actually James' shirt. She needed to bring more clothes into their room. All she had left right now were her panties. So after their shower it was either sleep in her panties or wear one of James' shirt. She was glad he was okay with it. She hopped of the counter and concentrated on her magic and used it to lower the water. "Bath time!" She sang and started to take off her panties./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James just watched her undress. He just loves that part. "Okay." He said and started to pull off his own shirt still watching Rain intently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain hummed to herself as she took off James' shirt and then bent over the tub to check the water. She leaned over further to grab the bath oils and poured a little into the water. She set it back down and then leaned over and dipped her hand into the water and mixed the oil and water together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James watched her and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to the top of her core and pressed his fingers into the soft flesh there. He shivered and pressed his hard shaft into her back. "We should get into the tub, Amani." He whispered and kissed the crook behind her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and nodded. She gave a little moan as she rubbed her butt into him. She carefully stepped into the warm water and waited for James to do the same. Then she sat down and leaned against James as he sat behind her. "I like taking baths with you." She told him. as she raised her knees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded. "I like it too." He said and let his hand dip down between her legs. "Some days I just want to be inside you." He whispered. "I know we need to wait but some days it's so hard." He kissed her neck as he let his fingers pushed into her core. "I love you, I love how you feel. How you have a look and smile you save just for me. You're my other half." He kissed her neck again and moaned as he pumped his fingers into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips. She looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered. "I love the way you touch me, the way you feel when I touch you, I even love that you pick on me." She smiled and moaned. "I love the way you taste too." She slid her hand behind her and touch his shaft. She curled her hand around him and started to pump it up and down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shuddered and started to pump his hips with her hand and started to pump a little faster into her. He loved this part, he loved all of it every single bit. Their relationship had escalated into this. When he had started asking her to see her privates she had done it. He was lucky, his dad said so all the time. "You're lucky Rius you got her now and you don't ever have to wait." He'd say. James moaned and turned her head with his free hand and kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "Mine." He whispered against her lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain squealed and shivered as she kissed him and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. It always felt weird to have his tongue in her mouth but then the weirdness quickly went away and she was able to taste him. She allowed his tongue to slid into her mouth and then did what her mother told her to do the next time it happened. She awkwardly started to suck on it until she really tasted him and then she moaned and really started to suck his tongue like it was her favorite candy. She moved her hand more up and down on him and rolled her hips more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain sucking on his tongue was insane he growled and moaned and quickened his fingers as he started to feel her core tightened around his fingers. "God..." He moaned. "Amani..." He panted. "Amani..." He whispered her name over and over as his body started to shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips faster. She pumped her hand faster and shivered. "James…" She moaned, "My… my… button." She panted as she rolled her hips more. "Oh… please… I'm almost… there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James slid his other hand down and pressed it to her button and rolled it then rubbed it as he felt his own release coming. "Is that... Helping... God please say it is." He moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain squealed as she rolled her hips more. She shivered and moaned. Her legs shook and she leaned her head back as she arched her back. She gave a squeal as she exploded and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a growl as he released himself with her. He leaned down and lightly bit her shoulder and shivered and jerked. "I love you. So much. So, so much" he panted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and leaned her head back. "I love you forever and always." She told him. Her body jerked a few more times and she giggled. She loved the way her body felt when it exploded and the aftermath was good. There were days she felt so unsatisfied, like she could keep going. Usually they did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should probably head down soon." James whispered and jerked again. "God..." He moaned and closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the tub. "Unless you just want to spend the day in here discovering new sensations. The parental units are sort of moody right now with Mum gone." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled as she turned onto her knees and straddled his lap. She made sure to keep some distance from his shaft. That was the part that was supposed to go into her. She leaned over him and kissed him. "I would love to spend the day with you. But first we eat breakfast and then come back. We can do whatever you want." She kissed him again. "Within reason, that is." She suddenly sat up, "I need close, James. I only have my panties. I need you to go to my room and get me a dress. I'll just have to reuse my bra from last night." She told him. She giggled as she got out the tube and wrapped a towel around herself. "Close are a must!" she sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 27pt;"br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke slowly, it had been a few days since he and Roman had locked themselves away in the room. He was sleeping on top of Roman, inside of her. It was how they slept recently. He moaned a little and kissed her neck and rolled his hips. As was normal it was morning and he was hard and ready. He wanted to wake her up with the fun of sex, but he also knew that today Roman would have to talk to Bryce and finally forgive her. He moaned and stopped and kissed her neck again.

Roman shivered and moaned as as she felt her body heat up. She leaned her head to the side for him. She rolled her hips and moaned again.

Harry grazed his teeth along her neck and rolled his hips with hers. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up to his hip and gave a little growl as he started thrust into her harder his body starting to really heat up.

Excitement filler her stomach and she moaned aloud. She looked up at him and rolled her hips. She smiled up at him and moaned as she rolled onto her head. "God…" she shivered and ran her hands up his back and into his hair. "Horny man." she told him and giggled.

Harry chuckled and moaned. "Your wet, hot, and wanting core tells me I'm not the only horny one here." he moaned again and kissed her taking his time with it as he pumped into her harder and faster and growled into her mouth gripping her leg tighter.

She giggled and kissed him back. She moaned against his mouth. She felt her self leaking as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She wrapped her other leg around him and locked her ankles. "you speak dirty." She breathed and moaned again. "God… what are you doing to me?" She moaned.

Harry moaned. "I'm waking you up, Ku'uipo." he whispered in her ear and nipped it as he slid his free hand between them and rubbed her clit and moaned louder as he quickened the pace. It would be quick and dirty and wonderful this sex. He kissed her neck and sucked on it to leave his marks on her.

She squealed and rolled her hips faster. She rolled back onto her head and squeezed her legs around him tighter. "God!" She moaned and bit her lip as her fingers dug into his shoulders. "H-Harry…. I'm... " She squealed again and felt her core tighten on him, She gave a little shriek as her orgasm took her over. Her juices flooded out her and onto him.

Harry growled when his own orgasm hit him and shivered hard and jerked a bit when he felt Roman's juices flood over them. He moaned and lowered his head next to hers and jerked again. "God… Good Morning, Sweet Bottom." he moaned.

She smiled as she breathed. She jerked a few times and giggled. "Good… morning." She kissed him and rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body. "Horny toad." She teased. and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Like I said, not the only horny one here. You have started it just as much as I have the last five days." he said and kissed her. "Today we have to be people, last night Sensei told me he would stop sending food to us."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have to be people, eh? And want do people, act like?" She rubbed her nose against his and brushed her lips against his.

"People." he kissed her. "Go out in public…" he kissed her again. "And you know talk to other people…" he kissed her with a moan. "And don't have sex at the drop of a hat." he kissed her again and again. "And they spend time with their daughters, who has been bugging us in our connection to her for the last two days." he said and moaned then groaned. "And its time." he said sobering a little.

Roman took in his change of mood and sighed, "Okay." She kiss him and then smacked his ass, "Off, horny toad."

Harry chuckled and slid out of her and then rolled off her with a moan. He kept a hand on her though. He couldn't not touch her. He wanted to be able to touch her all the time. He let his fingers dance down over her flat belly and then sat up. He grinned and pulled on clothes and then helped Roman pull on hers and then pulled her to his side and draped an arm over her shoulders and started them to the dining hall.

"Mummy! Dad!" Lana squealed as she sat up. She poked each and every monk she pass as she ran towards them. She jumped up towards Harry.

Harry caught Lana mid jump and smiled big. "Hey Spicy Ramen, having fun training with Sensei?" he asked her as he walked her and Roman over to sit down.

"Yes, I learned lots of things. Send-say says that I can't fight yet until I learn to meditate and find my center of peace. He says I have done well these past days. Says that I can meditate without falling asleep too." She giggled. "Oh, and he let me have some flower seeds, so that Ree-ree can plate her own flowers."

"Did you say thank you?" Roman asked as she poked her side.

"Yes, yes, I did. Send-say also says that Dad can teach me some self defence moves, but he would like to teach me more. Can we come back in the summer?"

Harry smiled and looked at Roman. "I think we can do that, we will have to talk to Mama, Daddy, and Papa about it too though. And Bree." he said.

"okay!" She giggled, "Send-say also says since I've been good, he is going to give me a surprise later." she said in a loud whispered.

Roman smiled, "That sounds nice. how, are your chopstick skills?"

"They're good! Want to see?" she asked and wiggled out of Harry's arms and slid down his body. She picked up a set of chopsticks and fixed her hands and held them. She concentrated really hard, looking just like Harry when he did. She moved her fingers slowly and smiled brightly. "See!"

"Oh, now look at you! An expert on chopsticks. You going to show Bree?" Roman asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yep! I get to teach her." Lana giggled.

Harry laughed. "I think she will like that." he said to Lana and smiled feeling better than ever, he had his girls. But he missed the rest of the family too. He looked at Roman. " _Do you miss our family?"_ he asked her in their link.

She smiled as she pulled Lana onto her lap and started to tickle her. She looked up at Harry. " _I do. I really do. I know we talked a little to Celes, but it feels like ages, since I've seen her and really talked to her. Same with lee and John._ " She told him. She looked down at Lana as she squealed and wiggled around.

Harry nodded. " _I know what you mean. We should think about going home."_ he sent and then felt Bryce poke her head up.

" _I want to talk to her. Please."_ she asked.

Harry sighed and nodded a little. " _After she gets some time with Lana and we eat."_ he said back and sighed. "You miss Bree?" he poked Lana's belly.

Lana settled down and nodded, "Yes, I do. I really do. I miss sleeping in the same bed as her too. Oh!" She hopped up ran over to Sensei and then picked something up after kissing him on the cheek. She ran back to them and plopped down onto Harry's lap. "Look! Its a dragon. He keeps me safe and helps make me and Ree-ree feel like we are next to each other when we sleep."

"Oh, that's cute." Roman said looking at the stuffed dragon. " _Totally wanted to give her one before we left."_ she pouted a little.

Harry looked at the dragon in shock and then up at Sensei and then back at Roman. "That's great." he said. " _What has our daughter done to Sensei?"_

A smile played on the edges of his lips as he looked over to them.

Roman shook her head and smiled. She filled her bowl with Rice and then Harry's will rice. She ate a little and then fed Lana a little. Lana was so cute. She looked like a little bird when she fed her. It also left her open to talk about her week. From the sounds of it, Sensei spent his time teaching her to meditate and just playing with her… but it was more of sharpening her skills of her paying attention to her gut. She called it hide n' seek but she said the only time she found him was when she 'cheated' and used her magic to feel him. The monks all slowly exited the dining hall, leaving them and Sensei. Sensei walked over to them and sat across from them. He waved a hand and a half of peach that looked like it was roasted appeared. It had cinnamon and sugar sprinkled over it with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on it.

"Your surprise, little one." He told Lana.

"Thank you!" Lana squealed as she started in on the dessert.

"Its breakfast time." Harry said before he thought and then looked at Sensei. "Er, sorry."

"It okay. She has been working hard." He smiled. "And I enjoy spoiling her."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sensei, she has a way doesn't she?" he said and watched his daughter.

Roman smiled and kissed Lana's cheek. She took in her little scent and just held her. She missed her babies. She missed them all. She smiled and sighed, "So, the Sensei, I think you may be getting old in your age." She teased lightly.

He laughed, "Maybe. I see you two have recovered better."

Harry looked at Roman and reached up and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "We are good…" he paused when Bryce pushed again.

Roman nodded and smiled. "We are on good ground. We have done a lot of talking and other things." She blushed a little.

"But there is still something we need to do." he looked at her and sighed and looked at Lana and played with her braid. "Or we won't be able to move forward."

Lana blew onto the peach as she used the spoon to cut it a little.

Roman smiled, "Just one more." She sighed. She looked up at Harry and smiled. She felt her body warm up a little. Yeah, she was feening for a baby still… Celes baby. She sighed kissed Lana all over her head and tickled her.

She giggled as she wiggled, trying to get away from Roman's wiggling fingers.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He saw the look in Roman's eyes and knew she was still thinking of having Celes' baby. He poked Lana in the side and watched her squeal.

"Well, you should finish talking. The little one and I shall find something else to do. We usually have fun, don't we, little one?"

"Yes, we do. I'm getting good with hide n' seek." She said.

"Yes, yes you are. However, since today is your last day, maybe, we can go walking around. You can find a spot that your parents can build a house on, yes?"

Lana sat up with excitement. "Really? Really?" She looked up at her dad. "Really?"

Harry chuckled, the old man did not miss a thing. "Yes, Mum and I have a house in Hawaii but we think it would be better to have one here. Don't we, Ku'uipo?" he asked Roman.

Roman giggled, "Yes, it would be really nice." she said. "Then maybe we can bring just a few of you kids up here a couple at a time and then you call all see it."

"Yes!" Lana said and she bounced.

"Thank you, Sensei." Harry said bowing his head to his teacher.

"You need it." he told him. "Come on, Little One. Lets go find a spot for your parents." He told her. "Bring your little bowl." he said and picked her up with it. "You know, I hear there is a place on this mountain that has a view of the town below." He told Lana as he walked away.

Roman giggled as she watched them. "Oh, they really do look so cute. And he gave her a stuffed dragon. Like… really? Oh, my God."

Harry chuckled. "He loves her." he pointed out. "And how could he not, that girl is from here." he said and moved closer to Roman and pulled her onto his lap. "Okay, so… Ro, she wants to talk to you." he said holding her to his chest with her back to him and resting his chin on her shoulder. "And I know its hard." he said playing with her fingers with his own.

She leaned against his chest. She laced her fingers with his. "Okay." She told him. "Okay."

Harry took a deep breath and then let Bryce have control.

Bryce hugged Roman to her using their hands. "I'm sorry." she said, if she were her own self she be a little kid. She felt like a little kid. "I'm, so, so sorry."

Roman bit her lower lip. "Let me… let show you... feel something." She passed the emotions of warmth, love, safety, and being held in a warm cloud. It was peaceful. "How does that feel?" she asked.

Bryce sniffed. "I like that, that feels good. I… I…" she trailed off.

"That is the feel of the light. Its what Celes feels like when she wraps her light around me. Its something I can't give. Only Celes can give that." She told her.

"B-but… I want you." she whispered. "I don't know why, I don't like Celes she's mean to me, and mean to you and she hurts you." Bryce sighed and closed her eyes. "I think I want a mum and dad, like the other demons have… but I don't think I can have them. I did something very bad, I… I hurt you too."

"It was mean, was it not? And it hurts." She looked up at Bryce. "Celes has never done anything to wrong you, but you have done things to hurt her, have you not? Then you hurt me twice. Once when I caught you with Pansy and the second when you knew by keeping Harry away that the worry would hurt me so much that it could possibly hurt the baby. _You_ hurt _me._ Why should I care that you want me as your mum?" she asked. There was no anger, hurt, or malice, it was just a simple statement.

"I… I don't know why anyone should care." she whispered. "I… I… didn't I just wanted what I wanted and I… I tried to take it and I hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just… sad and mad. And I know Celes has never done anything to me, I don't know why I don't like her, I just don't." she cried.

Roman pulled Bryce's arms around her tighter. "Bryce, babe, I do love you. I really do. I mean… I did hurt you because you hurt me. You were being disrespectful and you needed to be taught a lesson, but now… how do I punish you? You can't always get what you want. You really can't. You have to be nice, and you have to be respectful, even you don't like someone. That's part of love. I love her and she loves me, so out of respect you be nice, even though you don't like her."

Bryce nodded. "I can do that. I promise, I can. I'll be good, I won't hurt anyone anymore. I'll be good." she said. "I'll be nice to Celes. I'll be good, I promise. I'll leave you alone even if you want. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Roman shifted so that she was nearly cradled into Harry's lap. She pulled Bryce down and kissed her. It was just her pressing her lips to hers. "I love you. I really do, I know I have to move on to this. But next time, you will stick close to me. I know you will feel insecure about it, won't you? If Celes and I conceive another child you will a little upset, won't you?"

Bryce sniffed but nodded. "I would be upset."

"So you will stick close to me, so I can hold you and baby, right? Then, when I need some alone time, I'll tell you, but I'll always come back to you, okay." She smiled up at her and kissed her again. "Hey, we will need to do our five day sugar high, right?"

Bryce grinned at that statement. "Yes, yes we will and there ain't nothin Lee can do about it but watch in horror." she giggled.

Roman giggled, "Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes." She brushed a thumb over her cheek. "I love you. I really do love you. Now, be good, sour patch kid."

"Yes, mam." Bryce said and rubbed her cheek on top of her head. "Harry wants to come back now, will you spend time with me when we get home? Can we figure out how to make me separate without killing him?" she asked all in one breath.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Bryce's neck and placed little kisses all over her face. "I will figure it out. There is a lot you need to learn, and I really do want to spend time with you and I do want to spoil you too."

Bryce smiled. "Good." she hugged Roman tighter. "I love you too, Mum." she whispered to her and froze. "I… I'm sorry."

"Okay, sour patch kid." She placed little kisses on her cheek. Then she blew her a raspberry. "I love you too. Now be good."

Bryce nodded and let Harry come back.

Harry pulled back from Roman and looked into her eyes. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded, "I do. I need to find a way to free her so that we can teach her and show her what love is."

Harry nodded. "I think we could work on that together." he said softly, his mind was already thinking of that and all he could think was she needed to be reborn. It would give her a clean slate like Damon and Venelope. He sighed and held Roman. "You want to go spar or something? Find Lana and Sensei and see if they found a place for the house?"

She smiled up at him. "You know, I think a walk around would be nice." She leaned up and kissed him. "You horny toad." She told him and giggled.

Harry chuckled and kissed her back. "We can take a short break to have a walk." he said and stood with her in his arms then set her down and took her hand noticing the chain was gone. "Guess Sensei decided we didn't need to be chained together anymore." he noted.

Roman looked down at her wrist. "Oh, look! I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" She said jumping up and down and then started to run out the room.

Harry jogged after her and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. "You little nymph." he growled and nipped her ass as he walked with her over his shoulder.

She giggled as she kicked her feet. "You wanted exercise, I was going to run, you run after me, and if you so happen to catch me, I would give you a little reward." She giggled. "Harry, I think you need to drive me a little crazy. Go do on me… oh! You need to give me a massage. Yes, I need a massaged. Start with my back, rubbing against me, tease me so that you partially enter me but never do. Oh, and then work your way down." She gave a moan, as she idly drew circles on his ass. "nipping my ass, my thighs, teasling me with yet again. Oh, and I can raise up on my knees a little and let you taste me." She shivered.

Harry growled as he started to head to their room. "Whos the horny toad now?" he asked and got them into their room and laid her down on her belly. He waved a hand and they were both naked and he sat down and started to massage her back at the top while he allowed his shaft to press between her legs. He sighed. "You just wanted a massage admit it."

Roman moaned and giggled. "No, and you are a horny toad, you didn't let me finish my fantasy." She sighed as she raised her ass up a little and allowed him to continue to rub against her.

Harry chuckled and moaned. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and worked his message down to her ribs and grazed her side boob on either side and moaned a little as he let the tip of his shaft press into her hot wet core a little. "Well what was this fantasy, do please continue." he said.

She gave a gasp and moaned as she rolled her hips a little. She tried to raise her hips a little to get him to enter her but he seemed to hold her down. "I… Oh, so you taste me…" She moaned again. "Bring me to the edge and stop… then nipped and leave hickies on my…" She moaned and gave a little whimper as she rolled her hips. "...ass… my thighs… calves…"

Harry moaned and nodded. "That sounds nice." he said and leaned down and started to kiss down her spine occasionally flicking his tongue across it. He moaned as he licked and nipped down to her ass. He stopped and sucked on each ass cheek leaving a hickey there. He grinned enjoying putting his own twist on her fantasy. He trailed his hands down to her hips and then made her bend at them and her ass now stuck in the air and her core was throbbing and right there for him. He chuckled and moaned and leaned forward and ran his tongue from her clit ring all the way back to the core in one long lick with a moan. "Like this?" he asked her.

Roman moaned as she gripped her pillow. Her body shivered and her juices leaked down her thighs, which was pressed together. "Oh… God… yes." She breathed.

Harry spread out her legs a little and licked her core from behind again and moaned as he licked up her juices and then dipped his tongue into her and moaned loudly. He gripped her hips and started to thrust his tongue in and out of her. " _You forgot one thing, Roman. The part that drives me insane while I tease you relentlessly. Touching yourself."_ he sent her.

She moaned into the pillow as more excitement bloomed into her stomach. She felt more of her juices leak. "D-d-do you w-want me to…" She moaned and gave a little squeal as she rocked her hips against his tongue. "...t-touch…"

Harry chuckled against her and shook his head a little and hardened his tongue a bit and thrust it as deep as he could. " _We will wait until I finally fill you with myself."_ he sent her and moaned against her as he felt her core tightening around his tongue and her juices leaking.

She moaned again and gave a squeal into the pillow. She gripped it as more of her juices leaked out. She panted as she rocked a little more, "God…" She squealed.

Harry moaned as he felt her getting close. He worked her with his tongue a little longer until she was nearly there and then stopped and proceeded into the next part of her fantasy and started to leave hickies all over her legs and ass she he listened to her whimper. When he finished he kissed back up to her core and flicked his tongue over it and moaned. "Guess this is the part where I take over." he whispered as he moaned and kissed up her spine and pulled her back on him slowly filling her with his hard shaft. He shivered and gripped her hips tightly and finally filled her fully and shut his eyes. "God you feel so good." he moaned.

Roman moaned loudly. She kept her hips raised and rolled onto him. She gave a higher pitched moan. "I... God, so better than..." she shiver and felt more juices leak. This was way better than her fantasy. Way, way better. She lower her hips and then raised them so he slowly slipped out and filled her again. A sudden image of Harry doing this with Lee's head under her, going to town on her clit had her giving into a mini orgasm. She squealed as she gripped the pillow.

Harry moaned as her thought and the image it gave filled his thoughts. "Oh God… you are such a dirty woman." he moaned and pumped into her slowly feeling her contracting around him. He gripped her hips even tighter and moaned as he drove himself into her one long thrust at a time.

She gave a high moan and felt her nipples harden more. "I... I am..." she breathed... "God... I am..." she shivered and gave into the sensation that was Harry. She allowed his scent fill her senses, his touch drive her more, and just his presence consume her. She rolled her hips again and shivered.

Harry moaned and drove into her deeper as her fantasy filled his mind and her scent filled his body. He growled and leaned down and bit her ass and then scraped his teeth to her lower back and nipped it he sat back up and drove into her faster and a little harder. He looked down at her bare back and growled. "So dirty, I love it…." he panted. "God… so hot… I need... to…" he leaned down and bit her ass right where his tattoo would be if she didn't have it cloaked and moaned as his tongue soothed the spot and gripped her hips tighter pulling her back on him now each time he thrusted into her.

Roman's cloak came down and all of her tattoos appeared. She started to scream into the pillow as he continued to drive into her. Every time he bit her ass more juices flowed out of her. She rocked back harder onto him. She bit into the pillow and screamed again as another orgasm hit her. She panted and shook. She slid a hand down under her and pressed a finger to her clit. She squealed as she started to rub it and felt her juices starting to coat her hand.

That did it for Harry, he lost it and growled louder and slammed into her hard as he felt her touching herself. There was just something about it that always made him a little crazy. He growled each time she slammed back on him and his noises mixed with hers and they were soon building up to something amazing. He growled as he felt his lower back tighten and gave a louder growl and gripped Roman's hips tighter. He kissed up her back and grazed his teeth along the tattoo there and moaned. "Roman… God… Roman… I'm so close… I… God… so dirty." he said and slid his hand around her and made her press harder onto her clit and growled when her juices coated his hand as well as hers which he had covered.

Roman screamed louder into her pillow. "Yes… yes… yes…" She screamed. She couldn't help but let her juices flow. Her body shook and took the crazy passion, arousal, and need from Harry. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her hard. Her juices gushed out all over her hand and Harry's hand. They way he had his hand over hers just made it intimate and the way he took her was… another orgams hit her again and more of her juices gushed.

Harry roared out his orgasm when her second one hit the first one had nearly sent him over but when she had the second right on top of the other that was it for him. He spilled his seed into her as she milked him for all he was worth. Their hands were soaked and the growled and kissed the back of her neck and the collapsed on top of her, panting and something inside of him stirred, and he jerked hard as he spilled more seed into her. He moaned and pressed his face into the back of her neck. "That… was… hot… God…" he panted.

Roman moaned and shivered. She smiled and giggled. "Yes… God… that was…" she giggled. "I need… to tell… you more… fantasies."

Harry chuckled. "Or… you … need … to let me… see your thoughts… more often." he moaned and jerked a little. "The thing… with Lee… damn you are dirty and hot as hell." he moaned.

She giggled again and then moaned. It gave her a little thrill when he called her dirty. Celes called her dirty many of times before but the ways Harry said it just… made her giggle and then felt this little shiver of excitement. "I… am… I really am."

Harry chuckled and nuzzled the back of her neck. "We will have to ask Lee to help us out next time we do that." he said as his breathing normalized. "If you're up for such dirty things." he added and kissed the back of her neck.

She giggled and wiggled her ass into him. "That would be nice." She sighed and turned her head and looked up at him. She giggled again and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your dirty girl… any time you want me too." She whispered and kissed his lips. She giggled again.

Harry moaned and chuckled. "Good, I'll take you up on that." he sighed and laid his head down next to hers. "We going home today or tomorrow morning?" he asked as he moved a hand to play with her hair.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I think… maybe tonight. I want to take Lana down and explore the town. Oh, and we can try green tea ice cream. Have you ever had green tea ice cream? Its really, really nice. Oh, and maybe we can pick up a green tea cheesecake, while we are at it."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, but if Lee asks, I was forced to allow you to have sweets." he said and kissed her once and then twice. "Come on lets go see if we can pry Sensei and Lana apart to explore." he said and kissed her one more time before getting up and pulling her up too. He waved a hand and they were dressed in the training attire of the temple.

She giggled, "Hey! I've spent a week on healthy food, I think sugar is called for."

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say Little Alpha, but you'd better tell Lee I didn't know or something or he may punch me when you're wired to sound when we get home tonight." he said.

She giggled, "He won't punch you. He will just give that little look of disagreement. Oh, and I'll just rub it in on how good it taste. Mmm, mmm, mmm." She said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he led her to find Lana and Sensei.

"Hey! Get back you, you little brat!" Lee called after Matt as he chased him. "You and miss Amy, you singing brats!"

Matt gave a musical giggle and looked back at Lee. "That's ours best traite." he sang at him. "And you usually like it, Daddy!" he squealed when Lee nearly got him but Amy pulled him away just in time and stuck her tongue out at Lee.

"Haha!" she sang and they both took off towards the stairs of the house.

"Oh, you're mine!" He told them. He suddenly paused when he was hit by a water ballon. "OH! Who…" He turned and found Rain and James laughed as they held up water balloons.

"Oops." Rain giggled. "It slipped."

"Slipped? War!" Lee said.

"Glad to hear you say it!" Luke said and then all off a sudden all the kids surrounded Lee.

"Oh, you better not." Lee told them as he looked at all of them, making a circle. "I'm still the adult in the house, and you all will do as I say and put those balloons down."

Luke chuckled, "Oh, we will. NOW!" Every kid through their balloon and hit Lee.

That was about the time the front door opened and Bree perked up. "Their home!" she yelled and grinned up at her father and then took off running to the stairs and stopped at the top of them expecting to see Lana but only saw Mama and Papa. She gave a little pout and sat down on the top stairs. "Hi." she said heavily to them.

"Well hi to you too, Little Bean, you look blue. Isnt Lana back yet?" Celes asked as she let go of John's hand and slowly climbed the stairs so she didn't trip and fall and sat down next to her.

"No, she's still in China." she said and pouted.

The rest of the kids rushed down and gathered around Celes and John. All talking at once, all trying to tell them about their week with Lee.

Celes did her best to listen to everyone only catching bits of it and looked at John for a little help. She turned when she heard Lee's growl and covered her mouth and snorted a little as she started to laugh.

"Your devil kids," Lee growled pointing at Amy and Matt. "Baited me into a trap. Then…"

"I got cheesecake, I got cheesecake, I got cheesecake, today, hey, hey!" Roman sang as she walked through the door holding Lana on her back and holding the cheesecake. "We're home!"

Celes turned and looked at her and her eyes widened a minute as she took in Roman, she looked happy and healthy and she had… she gave a little gasp and then shut her mouth and turned to Lee. "So the kids baited you into getting soaked. What did they do dump a bucket on you?" she asked and reached out and dried him and then glanced at John. " _Check Roman, she's pregnant."_ she sent him.

John gave Celes a little frown. Not sure if he liked her reaction. He smiled at Roman. "So cheesecake, eh?" He asked as he sent his magic into her.

"Yep, green…"

Lana squealed loudly as she slid down her mother's back. "REE-REE!" she squealed loudly again and then ran towards her, pushing past some of the older kids to get to the stairs.

Bree squeaked when Lana collided with her but held her tightly. "Never go away again, Lala, never ever, ever." she said and kissed her cheek a few times as she cried.

Lana also cried with her as she held her tightly. She really did miss, Ree-ree. She played with her in their dreams, and when they were falling asleep it felt like they were laying next to each other but when they woke up, they weren't there. She held her more tightly. "My Ree-ree. All mine."

Celes watched them and realized that, that was how she and Roman should be right now. She looked at Roman and gave her a little smile. "How are you?" she asked almost shyly.

Roman frowned at her. "Are you okay?" She asked her. She had expected Celes to do the same as Bree, but there was no Celes in her arms. "I missed you… I really did." She said looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Celes started at her for ten second and then flew down the stairs and tripped and fell into her bringing them both down. She hugged Roman and kissed her face. "I missed you too, Oh God, I really missed you." she said between kisses.

Roman giggled as unexpected tears came to her eyes. She held her tightly and kissed her back. "My Celes?" She whispered to her. "Are you still mine?"

Celes leaned up a little as her own eyes filled with tears. "Always, I will always and forever be yours, for a thousand gagillion years." she whispered back. "No matter what."

Roman laughed despite her tears. She hugged her tightly. She placed kisses all over her face and laughed again. "Oh, my wife. How I missed thee." She said and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Celes moaned a little as her overly sensitive body heated and she shivered a little and pulled back gasping a little. "I miss you too." she said and then leaned down to Roman's ear. "I'm so going to get in trouble in a minute. Watch. I tripped and fell into you off the stairs." she giggled.

Roman gave a little frown not really understanding but sure enough, Celes was picked up off of her. "Hey!" she squealed.

"Woman! You nearly gave me a heartattack!" Lee growled, "No running for you, so help me you will go into the sumo suit!" He hugged her close to him.

Celes hugged him back and sighed and looked at John and gave him a scrunched nose look as she saw him smile a little. She looked back down at Roman and offered her hand to her, she loved Roman and was thrilled to see her but for some reason Roman's being pregnant hurt her. She pulled Roman into the hug with Lee and then eased away so they could have their moment and bumped into Harry and looked up at him. "Harry Potter." she whispered touching his chest lightly.

Harry smiled down at Celes and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hello Little Dove."

Lee growled into Roman's neck as he held her tightly. "Butterfly, I missed you so much." he moaned and kissed up her neck and then kissed her all over her face. "God, I missed you and your devil child has been terrorizing me every chance he got." he said between kisses. "And he was so mean… and so… mean."

Roman laughed as she held Lee around the waist and allowed him to kiss her face. "Awe, my poor husband was getting picked on by my son? You poor thing."

"Yes, he is mean. Just right now he had all the kids surround me and hit me with water balloons."

"Really? You don't seem to be wet. Are you picking on my son?"

"Yes!" Luke said quickly running down the stairs. He wiggled himself between Lee and Roman and hugged his mother. He stuck out his tongue at Lee.

Harry shook his head. "You are horrible." he said to Luke and looked down at Celes and kissed her gently on the lips. "Have fun?"

Celes grinned and nodded. "I did, I really did. I think you and Lee will have to step up your games because the new husband is amazing!" she sang.

"Really now?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "Well we will have to see what we can do about that." he said and poked Celes' side.

Celes squealed and danced away from him laughing. "I want chicken!" she announced to the room as a whole. "And radishes with ranch, and something really sweet!" she said and rubbed her belly nodding. "Yes that will do, I'm starved lets eat!"

"I have green tea cheesecake." Roman announced. "Its not really sweet because of the green tea but its still good." She said.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, lunch, I will see what I can do to make some lunch… er… with chicken."

Celes grinned and stepped over closer to John and looked up at him. " _Did you see?"_ she asked him about Roman. "I want a chicken sandwich of some kind. I think that everyday we've had eggs or chicken on our honeymoon. its all I want." she shrugged looking at Lee and then starting for the kitchen skipping a little as she pulled John along with her.

Roman gave a little frown. "Wouldn't you want something different?" She asked as she followed, not sure she liked how close she was to John.

" _Yes, she is."_ John told Celes. " _As far as I can see it happened just hours ago. She don't know."_

Celes nodded slightly. " _Its Bryce."_ she sent him and smiled at Roman. "No, John made chicken while I gardened everyday. He cooked all our meals and would only let me bake. It was great and he was awesome about my awkward need for eggs and chicken." she said and giggled a little and kissed John's neck and then sat down on a stool in between John and Roman, while Harry took up post on the other side of Roman and Lee went about cooking as the kids all came into the kitchen as well.

"So some kind of chicken sandwich… how about carved chicken like cold cuts?" Lee asked as he took out bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and other stuff for sandwiches.

Celes nodded happily. "That works, don't forget the radishes and ranch." she said to him and looked at Roman again. "Do you want some radishes? They are so yummy, Ro. John has got me addicted to them." she said to her.

"Oh, did he?" she smiled. "Yes, I'll have some, sounds good." She sighed. "But we have been in China for a week, I want something like… fried. Oh! Fried green tomatoes! Mac and Cheese, mored fried stuff, like fried zucchini."

Celes made a sour face as her face turned green and her stomach gave a little flip. "Uh, you can eat fried whatever." she shook her head. "I'll eat the chicken sandwich." for some reason the idea of fried food nauseated her.

Roman frowned, "Oh, never mind. I'll just have the sandwich and radishes, then."

Celes made an irritated noise in her throat. "You should have what you want." she said a little forcefully. "You want fried food, have fried food. I don't control your diet anymore." she said and turned away suddenly feeling a little upset.

Roman blinked, she was taken aback by her sudden irritation. "Uh, no… I'll eat the sandwich. Its no big deal, really. So, how was the kids?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"The kids were great." Lee smiled. "We had lots of fun. Of course Vinny and Bree enjoyed double teaming me and telling me what to do." He frowned at them and then stuck his tongue out at them.

Bree giggled and stuck her tongue out right back at him.

Venelope giggled and used her little magic self to poke his leg and giggled more when his knee buckled a little. She'd discovered the spot by mistake and enjoyed picking on her Daddy with it now.

Lee gave her a playful growl. "Then Vinny picks on me the most. Hits a me in the back of my knees and makes me buckl." he wrinkled his nose at her.

"You mess with my Dai-Dai, I mess with you." she said as if it was law.

John laughed at his daughter and then covered his mouth and tried to stop.

"Oh! You!" Lee said. "That's okay, I'll get him and you won't even know. A little war, me and her." Lee passed out sandwiches and cut up some radishes for Celes and Roman.

"Oh, may I have some avocado, please?" Roman asked.

"Oh that sounds good!" Celes chirped.

Andrew walked in with Zoe on his hip. "She insisted that I bring her down here and leave here alone for a while."

" _He's being too protective, I'll never learn to walk if he won't let me."_ she sent them all with an irritated tone. " _Set me down warrior man, I need to show my Mama and Daddy I can walk."_ she ordered Andrew.

Andrew gave a pained look and did as she said.

Zoe got up on her feet and held onto the stool and smiled. " _See, I can do this."_ she tried to walk but tumbled a little.

Andrew made a noise and tried to catch her but Celes did instead.

Celes lifted Zoe up and poked her nose. "You are so determined."

"Oh, yay! A walking Zoe bird!" Roman clapped, "You are just so cute!"

Lee chuckled, "That's my Pretty Bird. Soon she will be flying." he winked at her.

Zoe giggled at the attention and then looked at Andrew. "Ground." she said out loud clear as day and pointed at him.

Andrew gave another pained look and then unable to deny Zoe's wishes nodded and kissed her little cheek and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Did you just say a word too?" Celes asked a little shocked.

"Now, that I've been hearing for a while." Lee chuckled, "Been grounding him every time she gets irritated." He leaned over and kissed her little cheek. "But she caves in and demands him back in an hour." He whispered in a little tease to his daughter.

" _I do not do it in an hour… whatever an hour is… its like a billion minutes."_ she sent them pouting.

Celes frowned a little. "Our daughters first word is 'ground' because of the Carpathian she is lifemate too?" she asked and shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm cool, I'm okay." she said and counted so she didn't burst.

Lee gave a little wince. "Pretty Bird, do you have other words?" he asked her as he passed more sandwiches out to the kids, until they all had one. He cut avocado and divided it up between Celes and Roman.

Zoe crinkled her little brow as she thought about it she twisted some of her hair, which had evened out into a beautiful dark red that looked almost black, unless you really looked at it. "Dad-dee." she said and grinned at Lee.

"You see, she calls me daddy all ready." Lee smiled.

Damon tugged on Harry's shirt.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "What's up, Little Mate?" he asked and picked him up.

" _Oh, this is better."_ He reached into his plate and ate a chip.

Harry chuckled. "You litttle shi… brat." he growled at him playfully.

"Dai!" Zoe said happily, mostly because she could.

He smiled at her and reached over, pulled on her hair a bit and then went back to eating a chip.

"What about you, D. Are you saying words yet?" Roman asked as she poked him.

"Ack-ack." He said.

Roman frowned. "Ack-ack?"

Lee chuckled, "That's the closest he gets to knock-knock."

"Oh, so you are going to say knock knock. What else."

"'inny!" He said excitedly.

"Which means Vinny."

Roman chuckled, "Oh, I see."

Damon looked over to Celes, "Dad-dee." he giggled at her.

"Hey!" Lee said.

Celes gave a shocked look and then burst out laughing. "That's right, Little Prince." she laughed.

Zoe smiled and shook her head. "Ma," she pointed at Lee. "Dad-dee." she corrected Damon.

Damon laughed, "Dad-dee." he pointed at Celes. "Ma!" he pointed at Lee.

"Hey!"

Damon giggled uncontrollably. " _Ha! Payback for the evil baths."_

"You you little shi… Oh, this isn't over." Lee pointed at Damon.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!"

Celes giggled and then turned and set Zoe in her highchair and then scarfed down the rest of her sandwich and looked at John. "Pink Lemonade?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "Not this time, I'll make some tonight, for tomorrow. Promise." He kissed her cheek.

Roman gave a little smile. "I think, I'm going to take a bath. With real soap!" She giggled and took her plate. "Oh," She kissed Celes cheek and down her neck. "You and me tonight? A movie or something?" she asked.

Celes grinned. "I'd like that, yes." she said and kissed Roman's lips and moaned a little.

"Oh, good! I'll see you later." She walked out the kitchen. As she pass by a plant she pulled out the chicken from her sandwich and left the plate behind it. Then she walked away eating her sandwich as she walked off.

After Roman left Celes laid her head on the island as her eyes filled with tears. She shut them, she was tired and that was probably why she was over emotional. "I think its nap time." she said softly.

Harry frowned a little at Celes' mood change and looked at John. " _Is she okay?"_ he asked reaching out to rub her back.

" _Yeah. She's fine. Just a little tired."_ John told him.

"I can take you to bed." Lee offered.

Celes sniffed a little and looked up at him and nodded. "Okay." she said softly, she liked the idea of sleeping. She had missed Lee, she had missed Harry too for that matter. And Roman, but she felt weird around Harry and Roman right now. She felt normal with John and Lee.

He smiled and walked around. he picked her up and gently kissed her. "Come on, let get you to sleep." He told her and scooped her up. He walked out the kitchen. As he walked by a plant he paused and frowned. "What?" he reached around and picked up a plate that had lunch meat on it. "Now, where did I see this?" he asked a little confused. He sent the plate back to the kitchen and then climbed up the stairs to his room he shared with Celes. He laid her on the bed and climbed in behind her. "Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much." He told her.

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too, Lee." she pressed her forehead into his chest and then leaned up and kissed his chin. "I feel like I was gone for years and it was only a week."

"Yes, it does." He sighed as he held her and kissed the top of her head. He lifted her chin. "Now, what is up with the tears? They don't feel like happy tears."

Celes' lip trembled. "I don't … I feel weird around Roman and Harry." she whispered. "I love them but… with all that's happened and now Roman is…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I just feel weird around them. I only feel normal around you and John."

Lee frowned as he tried to figure it out. Then it dawned on him. "Bryce put…" Sat up and looked down at Celes. "Roman's is pregnant, isn't she? You're upset because she is pregnant, huh?" He laid back down and held her. "Come now."

Celes sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm happy too, I didn't break her, Lee. She can still have babies… but yes I'm a little hurt and I'm not quite sure why." she sniffed.

"oh, we will figure it out. I promise." He kissed her. "I wonder when she will tell us… well, she is a week pregnant so she won't know until, when is it? a month? That's when she detects life, and then to tell the gender… I don't know when… wait, she don't know, does she?"

Celes shook her head. "John said its only about six hours in the making and she has no idea. And she can tell the sex at sixteen weeks where John can tell from the moment conception happens." she said softly.

Lee sighed and rubbed her back. "Don't you think you are being a little unfair? She don't know and you already pulling away. This whole week was supposed to bring you two closer, yes?"

Celes nodded. "I… I didn't mean to get irritated with her." she sighed. "You probably already know but I'm a little off balance right now, literally and well my brain. I'm moody and just generally odd acting. I will explain it to her, I'm probably just having an over sensitive moment about Bryce." she said.

"Yes, well, from the reports from John, you have been in a really happy mood. No moodiness." he kissed her forehead. "I missed you, though. I really did. I missed you this much." He wrapped his leg overs hers and pulled her into him. He rolled on to her and just clung to her. "Please don't leave again!" he said dramatically. He kissed her all over her face.

Celes giggled at his dramatics and held him tighter. "I will never leave again." she declared and then kissed his lips. "I will always be glued to your side." she giggled and kissed him again this time letting it linger a little.

He smiled down at her. "Good." he told her and kissed her again. "Then, you shall not be upset with me since I shall insist that you wear the sumo suit."

Celes laughed. "Because I fell down the stairs earlier. I'm fine, see nothing hurt. Besides there is no reason for me to wear the suit." she pointed out. "I am not with child." she giggled.

"And if I said I miss seeing you in the the suit? Oh, look!" He rolled back over, opened the drawer, pulled something out and rolled back over. "See, its you, looking cute in the sumo suit when we were in Japan."

Celes giggled. "You still have this?" she asked and touched the picture and looked at him. "I will wear the suit after my nap. You have worn me down, my Chocolate Bear." she said touched by the picture he had.

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh, good." he kissed her and then held her as he settled down next to her. "I think, you need to spend time with Harry. To get rid of the weirdness. During your movie date with Ro, just be with her. She don't know so it would be unfair of you to upset about her being pregnant. We will have to be there for her. If she finds out now, she may freak out about it… maybe. Who knows. I'm curious to hear about how it went." He kissed the top of her head. "But I hear you also had the time of your life at your home."

Celes smiled as her body warmed. "I did, I really did. Its beautiful there, and its perfect for us. It made me miss one on one time with all of you though. I will be with Roman, I love her so much… I think I just over reacted and if she finds out we will handle her freak out. As for Harry… he and I are starting from scratch… its been bad between us and not easy which is weird for he and I because we were always the easy ones." she whispered and yawned. "Maybe I'll ask him out." she said.

"Ooh, the confident woman is going to seduce her husband. Yes, I would like to see you do that." He teased. He sighed and held her a little tighter. He missed her, he really did miss her. "I think you may have gotten shorter since the last time I saw you." He whispered.

Celes giggled quietly. "You can ask John, he'd know for sure. And as for the seducing bit, you'll get to see it first hand when I do it to you as well." she said and snuggled her head into his chest with a sigh. "I have three husbands, what is a girl to do with herself?" she asked.

"And a wife." He told her. He gave a little frown, it wasn't like her to leave Roman out. "I guess you will have to take turns indulging yourself." he whispered.

"And a wife, a supermegafoxyawesomesexy wife." she whispered, trying to figure out why she'd left Roman out but finding her brain too tired to do it. "I miss her." she said. "I love her and I want her to have everything. I hope I can give her everything one day." she sighed and drifted off into sleep.

"In due time, Cel. In due time." He told her as he held her and took in her scent. He missed his women. He really did.

Roman hummed as she walked out her room she shared with Lee dressed in a lavender maxi dress. She pulled her hair into a clip. She sighed as she walked around the house just taking everything in.

Harry found Roman walking in the dress that made his mouth water. "Hey Sweet Bottom, what are you up to in that dress that drives me mad?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Oh, this old thing?" She giggled, "Nothing, just going to lounge around." She gave a little frown. "Harry, did… did Celes seem… odd… or upset? Do you think she is mad at me?"

Harry tugged on her hand to pull her into him. "She did but I don't think she's upset with you. You two went through a lot maybe shes just… feeling a little unsure as to how to be around you now." he said softly rubbing her back. "Don't fret you and Celes always find a way."

She nodded as she held him. "I feel weird… like… I don't know. Like she is upset with me for something. And then… I know they just got back from their honeymoon, but I don't like how close she is to John." She looked up at Harry. "I don't like it. Usually she would act like Bree, she would find me first. I expected that. I expected a warm welcome from her but… it felt cold. I had to coax her into coming down. Then afterwards she… she stuck by John." She shook her head. "I'm being stupid. Tonight we will watch a movie and I'll spend time with her. Oh! I can help her unpack now. Where is she? Is she in your room?" She asked as she turned to find her.

"She's taking a nap with Lee, Roman." He said gently pulling her back to him. "She will be up again before you know it. She looked really tired though when you went up for your bath." He rubbed her back trying to soothe the little spike of pain he felt from her. "I don't think she's upset with you. I think she just got back from her honeymoon with John and she's still on the high. You watch she won't be able to keep her hands off of you when she gets up." He said rocking her a little. "You want to go play?" He wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands down over her ass.

Roman's body heated up, but it wasn't what she wanted. More hurt filled her. It wasn't just about Celes napping with Lee, it was also Lee choosing to nap with her. "I... uh... uh, maybe tonight, I think maybe..." a tear ran down her cheek as she looked around. She hugged Harry. "I... don't know what to do. What should I do? I feel lost now. I mean this is our home and yet, it don't feel like it." She sniffed.

Harry held her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay, Ro. Lets just go take our own nap okay?" he asked. "Or lay together. Just you and me."

"But... okay." She said and followed him to their room.

Harry sighed and laid her down with him on the bed. He knew at that moment he wasn't enough but he could try to be. He loved Roman and Celes and didn't like to see them at odds. He hoped it got better. He started to hum to her and he ran his fingers through her hair to soothe and relax her a little so she stopped thinking.

Roman gave a small smile as she pressed closer to him. "Harry... you sing to Celes right? I mean there has been a few times you sang to me, but you mostly sing to Celes. But humming isn't really singing, so, its okay for you to do that, huh?"

Harry smiled. "I sing to you, but not my own stuff." he said softly. "I only sing that to Celes, why Little Alpha?'

She gave a sigh as she enjoyed his fingers running through her hair. "I like the sound of your voice singing to me." She told him. "And I want to sing a song with you." She cuddled closer to him and place little kisses all over his neck.

Harry smiled and shivered a little. "What song would you like to sing, I'll sing anything you want." he said to Roman and ran his hands down over her neck.

She shivered and live his Adam's apple. "I was thinking a Pink song... But I don't know." She shivered and pressed closer. "Horny toad." She whispered.

Harry chuckled and pressed against her. "I'm not the only horny toad here." he whispered and moaned as he kissed down her neck and pulled her leg up over his hip to press into her core.

She shivered and moaned as she rubbed against him. She giggled and pulled him closer with her leg. "But Harry, we are supposed to be napping." She kissed his neck and then sucked on his Adam's apple. "You going to silence me?"

Harry shivered and moaned and rolled his hips against hers. "We could just silence the room, but they are all going to know that we are not napping." he chuckled and kissed her finally, he'd been holding off, knowing if he did that would be it for him. He slowly explored her mouth as he used his hand to inch up her dress.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She gave another moan and pressed closer to him. She giggled and pulled back a little. "Are you seducing me?" She asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'll never tell." he teased and pulled her dress up more and then worked his pants down and pressed his shaft into her core not going in just yet but letting the tip sitting there. "Is it working?"

She moaned as she rolled her hips. "God… I think I release a monster." She shivered. "You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?" She asked as she rolled her hips again. "God, you are so… yes, its working."

Harry moaned and rolled over and in the process slid all the way into her and then held her hips as he lay on his back with her on top and rolled them for her. "Good…" he moaned again and pushed back on his head and into her deeper. He felt her core tighten and start to leak and moaned even louder. "God... move with me Roman." he commanded lightly.

She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips with him. She sat up and looked down at him. She rolled her hips in circles and smiled. She moaned and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the way he felt inside. "I'll do… what you want…" She moaned. "Tell me what you want." She moaned again and rolled her hips again.

Harry shivered and felt the power she gave him. He smiled a little and rolled back on his head. "Touch… touch yourself for me." he moaned and looked at her as he continued to roll her hips at the even pace he had started her at.

She shivered and pulled her dress up and smiled down at him. She slid a hand down over her breast and then down her flat belly. She pressed a finger to her clit and moaned louder. She rolled her hips and felt her juices leak. She rubbed her clit and moaned again. "God… you… you... " She moaned louder.

Harry moaned and watched her and rolled her hips faster for her. He rolled back on his head as her core tightened around him again. "I what?" he panted. "You're being a very good girl right now, Roman. Keep it up and I'll give you a reward." he moaned and rolled her hips even faster and continued to watch her finding that turned him on even more.

Roman squealed and leaned her head back. She felt good… She liked that he was telling her that she was a good girl. She rolled her hips faster as she rubbed her clit faster. "You… you're… Oh, God… my…" She giggled, "my… master." She moaned.

Harry moaned and rolled back again still watching her and chuckled with her giggles. "That's right." he growled a little and sat up and smacked her ass and nipped her neck. "Keep going… faster, harder." he panted and bit into her neck just a little.

She gave a little squeal and giggled. She rolled her hips faster and harder. She panted and moaned and leaned her head back as she used her other hand to wrap around his head. She pressed him closer to her and shivered, "Yes…" She breathed. She lifted her hips as she started bounce on him.

Harry moaned as he started to held her bounce on him and thrust deeper into her hitting her g-spot. He felt his back tightening in his oncoming orgasm and looked at her and just watched her as she enjoyed him. He growled with each thrust. "God… Roman… we have to… you have to…" he growled again as words failed him and nipped her neck again and growled into it.

She squealed out her moanes and nodded. She rubbed her clit faster and felt her thighs tightened. "Harry… yes…" She moaned. She leaned down and kissed him she then screamed into his mouth as her orgams hit her.

Harry growled into her mouth and pumped hard into as his own orgasm slammed into him. He pumped into her and spilled his seed into her as she milked him and moaned and fell back with her on top of him and pumped into her a few more times and then fell limp panting. "Hot…" he moaned and rubbed her back as he gave a jerk.

She giggled as she jerked a few times and rolled her hips. She moaned and shivered. "Evil… horny toad…" She giggled and then felt her body settle down. She sighed and giggled. "We are… so bad… you make a horny toad." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and continued to rub her back. "We are hopelessly addicted to one another." he moaned and rolled his hips just a bit. "I think we may need help, an intervention?" he asked and chuckled.

Roman laughed. "Hello, I'm Roman McTaggert and I'm addicted to sex with Harry Potter." she laughed again.

Harry chuckled. "I am Harry Potter and I am an addict. I am addicted to sex with Roman McTaggert." he laughed. "Hi, Harry Potter." he said as if a bunch of people were droning it at them.

Roman laughed and settled down. She sighed closed her eyes. "I love you." she told him and sighed again.

"I love you too, Ku'uipo." he said and sighed and shut his eyes.

Lee sighed as he woke up. He smiled as he held the little body next to him. He looked down and saw Celes. He smiled and kissed her pouty lips. "Time to get up." he whispered. "My Celes, no more sleeping. Open those pretty blue eyes for me."

Celes gave a little moan and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and looked at Lee. "Pretty eyes?" she asked and kissed him her body already heating. She seemed to have very vivid sexy dreams lately. She wiggled closer and moaned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"I said pretty _blue_ eyes." he chuckled. He kissed her. "Its time to get up so I can cook."

"Mmm what are you going to cook?" she asked as she kissed down his chin to his neck.

He smiled and leaned his head back, "Something… yummy." he told her and moaned.

"Yummy is good…" she moaned and kissed down to his collarbones as she pulled back his shirt her appetite for sex picking up. "Something with chicken I hope… and then sweet…" she moaned.

"Well, Ro did said she brought home a cheesecake… green tea even. I think, I may even try a slice." He leaned down and kissed her. he slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers. He rolled her over and pushed up her dress as he settled between her legs. "I can make chicken." he told her.

Celes rolled her hips. "That… s-sounds good." she stuttered a little. "I could… do cheesecake." she moaned and pulled on the bottom of his shirt to get it off of him. She rolled her hips again and moaned.

he smiled down her and then pulled off his shirt. He pressed his shaft into her and rolled his hips. "God, I missed you." he rolled his hips again. He worked his pants off and then slowly slid into her. He moaned as he took in the feel of her. "God, I missed you."

Celes smiled and rolled back on her head and shivered. "I missed you too…" she squealed a little as her legs went up to wrap around him. He felt good, right and she had really missed him. She rolled her hips and leaned up and kissed him as she ran her hands over his back.

He moaned as he kissed down her neck. He started to slowly thrust into her. He needed to feel her first… make sure she was there. He gently bit her neck and then thrust harder into her. He held her knee to his hip and thrust harder.

Celes gave a little squeal and rolled back on her head again. "L-Lee…" she gasped as her passion for him ignited in her belly and she rolled her hips and looked up at him. She felt like she hadn't had him in years. She shivered harder and arched a little. She wanted him so badly and she was already having him. She felt her juices leak out around him and used her free leg to push harder against him when he thrust into her.

Lee left a hickey on her neck. He kissed back up to lips. He slid his tongue back into her mouth. he moaned and then started to thrust faster into her. He shivered as he enjoyed the feel of her. His Celes. he moaned again into her mouth and then pumped faster into her as he picked up her other knee and held her to him.

Celes started to squeal out her moans as she rolled her hips a little and panted. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as her core started to tighten around him. "Lee… God… please…" she moaned out and looked at him again and enjoyed watching him have her. He was hers right in that moment and she loved it. She moaned and rolled back on her head as she clung to him.

He moaned and then growled into her neck and pumped harder and faster into her. he shivered and moaned again. He kissed her neck and scraped his teeth against her neck. "Yes…" he told her. "Yes… come for me, Celes. Come and make me come." he moaned.

Celes gave a little shriek as her body and core tightened and she came and then shrieked again when her juices flooded out of her. She held onto Lee tightly and moaned little noises in her throat as she rode out her orgasm.

Lee growled loudly as he pumped into a couple more times. He jerked and fell on her. He chuckled and kissed her neck. "God… I love you and I missed you." he told her. he gave her a playful growl and gnawed on her neck.

Celes giggled and tried to squeeze her neck to her shoulder. "I love you too, and I missed you so much… its been way too long if it feels like years." she moaned and giggled again and snapped her teeth at him playfully.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. He leaned up and kissed her. "Come on, lets make something good." he told her. "Good food."

"Happy wife, happy life." she sang and kissed him again and sat up slowly as he eased off of her.

He chuckled as he dressed and pulled her up. He kissed her again. "Come on, lovely little woman. So that I may make my wife happy." He tossed her over his shoulder and started out the room.

Celes giggled and kicked her legs. "Put me down, you caveman." she giggled and beat on his lower back lightly. "I can walk, I'm perfectly capable…" she trailed off when Roman and Harry came out of their room. She grinned at Roman and wiggled on Lee's shoulder. "Hi!"

Roman looked at them and had to fight against the hurt. She smiled up at Celes. "Hi!" She walked behind Lee and poked Celes' nose. "How are you doing?" She asked and bent her knees a little to rub her nose against Celes'.

Celes giggled and scrunched her nose. "I am good." she wrapped her arms around Roman. "How are you my Baby Girl?" she asked and kissed her.

Roman's eyes filled with ears. She really did miss her. She missed her very much. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, nearly pulling her off Lee's shoulder. "Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much." She told her. "Did you have fun? Did you love the house? oh, what about the flowers? Did you grow anything?" She said all at once.

Celes wiggled until Lee put her down and waited for the boys to go out ahead of them and hugged Roman tightly. "The house was perfect, the flowers… oh Roman the flowers. And yes I have a garden going. I brought home some mangos and bananas from my trees and I grew pineapples. Oh and we brought back almonds and fresh radishes." she said and kissed Roman again and pressed close to her. "Can we spend the night together, I missed you and I didn't properly let you know earlier." she asked.

Roman giggled as she hugged her tighter. She bounced a couple of times too. "Oh, yes! We should stay in our bed, watching movies, then we can…" She looked around to make sure the boys were further away. "We can eat lots of ice cream, and candy, and s'mores."

Celes grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, yes, and yes. All of that. we can do that. Please." she said and bounced with her. "Yes!" she hugged Roman tightly. "Five day sugar high here we come!" she declared giggling.

Lee paused and looked back at the girls, "No, five day sugar high. "No, no, no." he told them.

Celes giggled and looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you a bat?" she asked and giggled and hugged Roman again. "We will make it happen. You'll see, mean old sugar nazi will not stop us." she whispered to her.

Roman giggled and pressed her cheek to hers as she gave a squeal. "Okay, lots of fun." she told her. "And all those fruits sound so good." she told her.

"Mama! Mama!" Lana called as she and Bree ran up to them. "I got Ree-ree some flower seeds, will you show us how to grow them? Send-say, says they are the prettiest!"

Celes giggled. "Send-say? Is Send-say your buddy now, Lana?" she asked and then nodded. "I'll show you tomorrow. I promised Mummy I'd spend the night with her though. Is that okay, maybe we can see if Bree has a green thumb like mine." she winked at her daughter.

Bree giggled and shook her head. "I don't think I do."

"Ree-ree has chocolate thumbs." Lana said raising Bree's hand to show Celes they weren't green.

Celes laughed and took their little hands and kissed them both. "Its a gardening term that says you're good at it. Not actual green thumbs." she said to them.

"Oh!" Bree giggled and looked at Lana. "you thought I had grown green thumbs didn't you?" she teased her.

She giggled, "I think you will do good with planting. Send-say says it would do us good. I can help you." She kissed Bree's cheek and then pulled her along.

Roman smiled as she watched the girls go. "Oh, you should have seen it… Sensei was… a _totally_ different person with her. I've never seen such a person. It was so cute!"

Celes' eyes widened. "Really? Oh How I would have loved to see that man be soft. I couldn't even crack him and everyone loves me." she said and pouted a little.

She chuckled, "You should have seen him teach her to use chopsticks. Too cute! I really wish I had a camera. You would have loved it."

Celes pouted but smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear he has a softer side. So China was good?" she asked. "I totally owe Lee a lemon day now, but China was good?" she wrapped her arms around Roman as they walked.

She smiled, "Yeah, it was good… lot of resolved stuffed." she kissed her templed. "I feel better than before." She hugged Celes and took in her scent. "God, I missed you guys."

Celes giggled and nodded. "I missed you all too." she said and kissed her cheek and then stopped them. "I want to show you something I did this morning, I made John take me." she said. "He almost didn't let me… it was weird. Anyways…" she dropped the cloak on her ear to reveal the little tattoo and stud she'd gotten done that morning.

Roman looked, "Oh! That is so cute! That is really cute, I want one!" She frowned a little. "Why do you own Lee a lemon day?"

Celes glanced at Roman and smiled. "Just a bet." she shrugged. "Uh… I got this for Hope… I didn't… know what to do and I woke this morning and did." she said and reached out and rubbed Roman's wrist where the tattoo was.

Roman smiled as she looked at her wrist and allowed it to appear. "That is nice. Its really, really pretty. I love it." She told her. "Its perfect."

Celes nodded and lifted Roman's wrist and kissed it and then laced her fingers with Roman's. "Lets go eat, I'm starved!" she said.

She giggled and walked into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" She asked Lee as she sat on a stool.

"Parmesan chicken with spinach. I'll top it with fresh mozzarella and roasted red pepper on it. You'll love it." Lee told her.

Roman frowned. "What about Hail? He don't eat meat, what are you going to make for him?"

"I can do eggplant, he will like it." Lee told her.

"Good, then I'll try that." Roman told him.

"Try what?" Lee asked a little confused."

"The eggplant. I'll try what Hail is having."

"Oh, okay."

Celes smiled. "Either sound good to me, maybe I could try a little of both?" she asked Lee trying to smooth over the tension. "And we have fresh eggplant from my garden." she said and pulled the basket over for him and grinned.

"Oh, see, that sounds good! Do that." Roman told him.

"Yeah, I can do that." He nodded.

Celes grinned. "What's for dessert? Do you need me to make one… oh wait no Roman brought home that yummy sounding cheesecake dessert is good." she sang and hugged Roman around the neck and almost slid off her chair.

Roman gave an alarmed squeal as she nearly went down with her. She caught her bangned her elbow ont eh counter but was able to catch herself and Celes. "Owe, owe, owe." She said. She looked down at Celes who hung around her neck. "You okay?"

Celes winced and then eased Roman's elbow pain by taking it on herself. "I'm okay, sorry." she said rubbing her elbow now and giggling. "I'm really clumsy these days." she said. "John had to watch me constantly. I lost my swimsuit top when we swam in the creek and I fell trying to get it… in water, me…" she shook her head.

"You don't have to baby me." Roman told Celes. "I can handle a little pain. Now you are in just as much pain for no reason." She waved a hand and pressed an ice compress to her elbow.

Lee let out her breath. "She's right Celes." he told her. He walked around and looked them both over and checked Celes a little more carefully. He tapped her forehead with his knuckle. "Don't do that anymore. I know, its a new thing, but really, little things like that you don't need to be doing."

"What happened?" John asked as he walked in.

"Celes and Roman nearly fell. Roman caught them with her elbow and then Celes took the pain from her." Lee told him.

"Celes." John said as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

Celes leaned into his chest and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. Its not like it hurt me really." she said and looked at Roman. "I just wanted to help, I didn't mean to upset everyone." she said looking around at them.

Harry walked into the kitchen as saw the display around Celes and frowned as he saw Roman was on the outside of it and walked over next to her. "Everything okay?" he asked rubbing Roman's back.

"Everythings fine." Celes said before Lee or John could say anything. "We just fell victim to my clumsiness." she smiled a little.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Roman said as she stood up. "Sorry." She apologized to everyone. "I'm gonna go, uh... work on a new show for the club. Call me when dinner is ready." She quit left before they could stop her. She had done something to upset Lee and John. Celes was good but she upset the others and she didn't mean to. She wiped at her eyes. She was being left out and she didn't like it.

Harry frowned at all of them after she left. "Really guys?" he asked them feeling a little overprotective of Roman. "You know just because she's more confident doesnt mean shes not sensitive." he said crossing his arms.

Celes dropped her eyes and bit her lip. "Sorry." she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, don't go..." John sighed. "She will be fine. Don't apologize, Celes. You took her pain away. It's fine."

Harry growled. "You all just…" he gave a frustrated noise and stalked out of the kitchen in search of Roman.

Celes started to cry. "I didn't mean to make her feel left out." she whispered. "I… I think I want to just… disappear for a while." she whispered.

"No, you were gone for a week. You just need to spend time with her. We just need to find our rhythm again." Lee told her. He cupped her face and kissed her. He brushed her tears. "We just need to find our rhythm, that's all."

Celes nodded and sniffed, she had a spark of worry. Lee tended to do the same things she did when he was trying to pretend like something wasn't bothering him. She reached up and touched his cheek lightly and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and looked at John. "Did our dynamic change that much, now that I'm officially married to you, it shifted?" she asked, she was so confused at the overreactions of everyone. she sighed. "Okay, okay. Happy, we are happy and we will figure this out."

Harry found Roman in her workroom and walked in without knocking. "Ro." he said and walked up behind her. "Come on, Little Alpha lets talk." he whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I pissed them off. I know I did. Lee hugged me and told me a little bit of what was going on, but he hasn't... he decided to spend time with Celes first. I mean, yeah he is her warrior, but he is my husband. He spent more time checking and fussing over Celes than me. Then John..." she cried into her hands. "He hasn't said one word to me. Didn't even look at me. I felt him poking around me with his magic but... then Celes said everyone loves her... I'm stupid. I'm just being stupid." She wiped angrily at her tears. "Just ignore me. I'm just being stupid."

Harry shook his head and lifted her up onto her table. "No, you're not. Somethings up with them. I don't know what it is, but there is." he growled and looked at her in the eyes. "I'll be here. I will be right here. I may not be what you want, but I will be here." he said pressing his forehead to hers. He was trying so hard not to go downstairs and punch the hell out of John and Lee. They were ignoring Roman and it was pissing him off.

She sniffed and nodded. "I love you. I really do. You know that?"

Harry smiled at her. "I love you too, Ku'uipo. We will get through this you and me. Partners, yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Partners." She leaned against him and sniffed again. "Maybe I'll just play with the kids. We will have to go back to the office soon. Got to look into more files. And then I think I'll hang out at the club too. I miss my girls."

Harry nodded and kissed her. "Didn't you want to hang out with…" he trailed off when a knock sounded at the door.

"Roman, can I come in…" Celes stopped when she saw Harry and suddenly felt like an intruder. "I'm sorry. I'll come back." she said with a little smiled and started to back out.

"Cel, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

Celes glanced at Harry and then looked at Roman. "I just wanted to…" she shrugged unsure. "Can we still spend time together tonight I really, _really_ missed you." she said truthfully. "I just don't want… to…" she sighed not able to figure out what to say.

Tears gathered into her eyes. "Its okay, you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to. Don't force yourself."

Celes gave her a shocked look. "I'm not… I just don't know what happened downstairs. I _want_ to spend time with you. I missed you, I missed you most of all." she said also completely truthful. "I just want to spend a little time with you." she turned to leave as tears filled her own eyes.

"Tonight!" She told her. "Still movie and ice cream night?"

Celes turned and gave her a smile, a big one in fact and nodded. "Yes! Please." she said.

Roman smiled at her. "Okay, I'd like that very much. Very, very much. I haven't had sweets in a week! Well, except for Harry, but sweets are a must in my life." She said as she hopped off her desk.

Celes' mouth curved into a smile but she felt a little sting at Roman's comment and realized she missed Harry too. She looked at him and then grinned at Roman. "Come on lets go eat." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman. "We can just steal the food and eat in our room okay?" she asked.

She nodded and looked over to Harry. "Will you be okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he said out loud. " _Come find me later, my Little Alpha."_ he sent her and his magic self to kiss her lips.

Celes smiled at Harry shyly and then hugged Roman more.

ROman smiled and hugged her again as they walked out. "What kind of movies shall we watch?"

"Umm, you pick. I will watch whatever you want." she giggled and pressed her nose to Roman's neck. She was still Roman, she sighed and smiled.

Roman giggled and leaned her head on top of Cele. "Shall we do musicals? Oh! I want to watch the Cinderella movie with Whitney Houston and Brandy."

Celes grinned. "Sounds good, Baby Girl. I love that movie!" she squealed a little and hugged Roman. "I missed my wife." she said as they walked into the kitchen for their plates.

She smiled, "I missed you too, very much." She whispered.

Lee smiled at them both, "Ready to eat?" he asked.

"We are taking it to go, Mr. Lee." Celes declared. "Its time for my Roman time."

He gave a little frown, "Okay, fine." He said and passed them their plates. " _If you need me, call me."_ he told Celes.

Celes smiled at him and gave a little nod and then giggled. She touched John's shoulder and smiled up at him. " _Say hello to Roman, she missed you."_ she sent him.

John smiled a little and nodded. "I'm sorry." he said and pulled on Roman's hand a little. "Hi, how are you doing?' he asked looking down at her.

Roman looked at Celes unsure and then up at him. "I'm okay." She told him and slipped her hand out his hold. "Shall we go?" she asked Celes. " _You don't have to be nice to me. I know I've upset you._ " she sent to John.

John gave her a startled look and shook his head slowly, but the girls turned away before he could respond. Once they were out of earshot he turned to Lee. "What the hell?" he asked bluntly.

Lee looked at him, "What?" he asked.

"I… Roman… she thinks I'm displeased with her… I'm not…" he said. "What… is going on?" he asked aloud but answered his own question. "Nevermind. These women are going to kill me."

He chuckled and passed him a plate, "Welcome to the group." he told him.

John looked at Lee. "Oh har-har boss man." he said sarcastically.

Harry walked in and sat down and gave both men an angry look. "I ought to punch you two." he said.

Lee looked at him in surprised, "Why, what did we do?" he asked.

Harry looked at Lee. "Roman is your _wife_ mate. Have you even taken ten seconds to ravish her or ask her how she is or… anything?" he asked him.

Lee looked at him angrily. "It seems you've done enough of that for the both of us."

Harry growled at him. "Doesn't mean you can't either." he snapped. Although he was spouting it off he wasn't practicing the same thing with Celes. He growled again and looked at John. "And you haven't done more then check her over." he said to him.

"I just asked her how she was." John told him. "She gave me some weird comment, but I should have known better because she is…" he trailed off. "Never mind. Don't worry about it, okay. Both women will be good." He told Harry. "Hopefully." mumbled under his breath. He knew both women were pregnant. Then he also knew that Celes knew about Roman. He had wanted to talk to Celes and see how she was feeling about it. But she was doing the right thing and spending time with the others.

Harry growled again and looked back at Lee. "Just… I don't know make time for Roman okay… both of you. She's still really sensitive. Just because she's having sex again doesn't mean she's completely there yet."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Lee said under his breath. "Here, eat. I know you're hungry."

Harry sighed and took the food. "Thanks, I'm just worried… about both of them."

"It'll be okay. It really will." John told him. He smiled, "Trust me, everything will be okay."

Harry nodded. "Okay, we three need to keep talking I think. So we can keep up with the girls and know what's going on. Its time to do what we do best. Take care of our women." he said sounding more like an alpha.

John looked at him and nodded. He wanted to share what he knew but he also wanted to keep it a surprise. He nodded again. He was going to wait a month and hope the girls fall into a rhythm they could all get use to before saying anything.

"Why don't you go first." Lee said, trying to get Harry to spill the beans about Roman.

Harry smiled a little. "We worked things out. She's good in the… well, you know her sex thing is good… we sort of… got addicted… locked up in the room while Sensei took care of Lana, oh and Sensei and Lana, two peas in a pod. He even got her a stuffed dragon." he said.

Lee's eyebrows shot up, "What? The old man spoiled her?"

"Oh yes, and gave her things to give Bree. I swear if we get both of them there he may go soft on us. It was… amazing. She had him wrapped. Gave her dessert for breakfast and everything." he said shaking his head.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked in pure shock now. "Dessert for breakfast? I didn't think he or the monks believed in dessert. It was all rice, meat, and veggies when we were there."

Harry laughed. "I guess he does." he shrugged.

"I bet Lana loved that though. She rarely wants a whole lot of sweets it's usually with Bree there, so it sounds good. Did she learn anything."

"How to not fall asleep while meditating and they played hide and seek… Sensei style." Harry said thinking fondly of his baby daughter.

"What?" Lee said shocked again. "We got our asses handed to us and they napped and played hide n' seek?"

Harry nodded. "It was cute though, Lee. Really and Roman gushed about it. It was really cute. I wish we had, had a camera. Celes would have melted." he said.

He smiled, "I'm still shocked, but I bet it would be cute."

John chuckled. "It does, it really does."

"It was, we were thinking of going back. Ro and I are going to sell the house in Hawaii and put one up on the grounds there. Lana picked the plot, maybe this summer we can take Lana and Bree." he said.

"Oh," Lee said, "Well, maybe not this summer, but I don't see why not."

John nodded, "Yeah, I think if Lana is going to continue training up there, it would be good to take Bree. That's all I heard from her all week. How much she missed Lana and she never wanted to be parted again. Poor thing."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, even though she had fun I think some of Lana's distractions had to do with Bree." he laughed. "Sensei was so patient with her though. Hes like her grandpa, its really very cute." he said.

Lee shook his head. "A grandpa dragon. Go figure."

"Oh she adores him, and she's the apple of his eye." he chuckled and sighed when he finished the food. "That was good, what's with the chicken diet though? Didn't we have chicken for lunch?" he asked.

"We did. It was what Celes requested, something with chicken." Lee said.

John smiled, "Yeah, she has been on a chicken kick all week. Eggs are a must for breakfast with whatever else we eat. Then we have chicken in a sandwhich for lunch, and a chicken dinner. Pink lemonaid for most of the day and white grape juice at night. Oh, and radishes during lunch with ranch. Then she'll let you know if she wants something sweet. That's when I let her do her baking."

Lee shook his head, "And water?" he asked. "Where is the water?"

John smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… she has been eating so well that I didn't force it."

"Water is essential." Lee sighed.

Harry nodded. "He has a point."

Celes popped into the kitchen at that moment wearing a pair of blue pjs that buttoned in the front and only had two buttoned. "Hullo boys, forgot our juice." she said to them and winked at John and Lee as she bounced over to the fridge and pulled out white grape juice and the juice Roman had requested and then went over to grab two glasses.

"When was the last time you had water?" Lee asked her as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the counter.

Celes pulled out glasses and turned to him. "Umm…" she trailed off and looked at John. "Husband of mine, tell him cause I do not remember."

He winced, "This afternoon was her first glass since… before we married."

"What?" Lee said and turned back to Harry and then back to Celes. "Put the glasses back and take a few water bottles."

Harry smiled. "Roman drank water every day." he said softly.

"Well, tonight it will be more water and tomorrow we will figure out this juice thing." Lee said.

Celes pouted as she felt tears fill her eyes, which was just ridiculous she knew he was right. She put back the glasses and took out waters and put the juice back. "I really wanted juice, and the pink lemonade John makes me has water in it." she pouted and started back out of the kitchen.

"That is sugar water." Lee told her. "Water isn't going to kill you." he called after her. He shook his head. "That woman. And you just spoiled her her."

John shrugged. "What can I say, she make you want to."

Harry nodded. "You spoil her too, Lee." he pointed out.

"Well… at least I make her eat right and drink water." he said. "Don't worry, we will figure this all out tomorrow… get a regular eating schedule or something."

Harry and John both nodded. They spent the next three hours the girls were together in the kitchen chatting and catching up.

After the night with Roman, Celes made it a point to spend time with Roman despite her hurt feeling. She figured out it wasn't Bryce by the second week they were home so it became easier. She loved Roman so much. Each night they would spend time together doing something. They would tease each other but in never resulted in sex and they alway went their separate ways, Roman to Harry's bed and Celes to either Lee or John's or sometimes they would sleep in the group room the three of them. She didn't spend her nights with Harry, but she did spend time with him even though it was limited. She felt shy and awkward around him almost like when she first met him. She spent a lot of time blushing.

About four weeks after she and John got back from their honeymoon is when Celes had her first rough morning in a while. She woke quite suddenly in between Lee and John and shot from the bed and into the bathroom where she proceeded to be violently ill. When she finished she moaned loudly and laid on the tile floor as she tried to figure out if she had a flu or something. she rolled over on her back and moaned again and shook a little, she had a cold sweat going on. She shivered slightly as her mind turned it over and she finally clicked into place and sat up quickly and then moaned and laid back down as the world gave a little flip. She summoned a morning sickness potion and drank it and waited for it to kick in as a tiny smile played on her lips as she walked her fingers over her still flat belly. She was pregnant, and thrilled.

John walked into the bathroom and stood over her. He smiled down at her. "How you feeling?" he whispered.

"Better I took a potion." she whispered back and sat up slowly just in case and looked up at him with a smile. "How do you do it? Keep it from us? You've known since it happened." she giggled and then used his leg to try and stand up.

He chuckled, "I'll admit I didn't expect it to change you so fast and so quickly. But it was great to take care of you… well not just you but just taking care of them too." he said as he helped her up and took her to the bed where Lee sat up waiting.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Celes grinned. "I am great I am just..." she trailed off when John's words sank in. "Them? You said them? As is in two? Two babies?" she asked him.

His smiled widen. "I did. And before you ask I'm not going to tell you the gender until they start talking to you. Something has to stay a surprise."

"Twins? Who?" Lee asked. "Please tell me, Ro isn't haven't twins."

Celes smiled at Lee. "No, I am." and then her smile faltered and she sat back as a new reality hit her. "Roman." she whispered and covered her flat belly with her hands.

Lee frowned and then caught on. "Hey," He said as he scooted closer, "Whatever happens we will protect you and the babies. Bryce isn't going to hurt you. Okay?"

Celes frowned a little and hadn't actually thought of that, she was just worried this might hurt Roman but she hadn't even thought of Bryce's dislike for her. "She won't hurt me, Roman won't let her." she whispered. "She wouldn't…" she shook her head and looked at Lee and then John. "I have to tell Roman, don't… don't say anything yet, okay?" she asked.

They both nodded. Lee rubbed her head and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, not saying anything, but I must admit… if she don't have an idea now then we are good. Cause you have been overly sensitive, cravings of eggs and chicken, lemonade, and juice. I mean all the signs have been there… still are there."

Celes nodded and bit her lip. "Its okay, I'm still going to tell her. I should tell her even if she already knows I didn't until ten minutes ago, not really I mean… I had this thought while I was with John but I've been trying to be less baby crazy woman so I didn't say anything." she shrugged and fell back on the bed and kept her hands over her belly and allowed herself a smile and looked at John and then Lee. "This is good news though, don't mistake my worry for Roman for not being happy. Im thrilled."

"Good, because I'm happy too." John leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back, I'll make us some breakfast."

Lee chuckled, "Good, you've been cooking a lot, I must admit, I really do enjoy this vacation from cooking."

John chuckled as he left the room.

Celes giggled. "He likes to cook for me." she shrugged and looked at Lee. "Remember when it made me a little off put? So not how it is now. I like it, I like when either of you cook for me." she said to him.

"Oh, good. I'm glad that I can get some time off. Really do." Lee smiled as he sighed and laid back down. "So twins? It _really_ explains the clumsiness." he teased.

Celes giggled. "You know what's ironic is with Matt and Amy I wasn't so much remember? Different pregnancy I guess." she said and snuggled into his side sighing.

"Yup, but most of your pregnancies, you are a little more clumsy." He chuckled and held her. "Its cute, I think I should also bring out that sumo suit too."

Celes giggled. "I'll wear it sometimes for you, but I'm totally not going to fit in when I hit the six month mark. I get huge with twins." she said.

"That's okay, I can alter the suit so it can grow with you." Lee teased.

Celes giggled and playfully hit his arm. "You sir, are a stinky head." she said and giggled and shut her eyes. She felt comfortable. She was worried as hell about telling Roman but she felt better when Lee or John were around. She was actually a little afraid how Bryce would react. Even though they spent time together Roman had started snapping at her and Celes had taken it without protest because she knew that it was Bryce. But it still scared her.

Roman walked down to the kitchen and frowned when she saw John in the kitchen _again_. "What has she done, replace Lee with you?" She hissed. "God, and that god awful smell of eggs. Its always eggs. Eggs and chicken. You know, there are other people that live in this house that enjoy other food." She said and opened the refrigerator.

John frowned and finished the hollandaise sauce for the eggs benedict. "You know, you don't have to eat it. I can always make something for you." he offered trying to ignore the Bryce snap.

Roman eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I'm sure you would." She said as she pulled out a carton of juice. She gave a growl and slammed the carton on the counter and glared at him. "I'm not second! I'm not going to be treated second. I hate it! You rather keep your distance from me and Lord knows you and Lee hover all day long! I'm not going to hurt her! I've made some issues but you don't have to keep throwing it in my face!"

John set down the bowl and walked over to Roman and looked into her eyes. "Roman, we arent worried about that…" he said. "You won't hurt her, I believe you. Please calm down, you're getting worked up and its not…" he trailed off and shut his mouth.

Harry skidded into the kitchen and came to a stop. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked Roman going to her.

"No I'm not okay. I'm tired of this! I'm tired of always being the outsider. I want to fit in, but none of them are allowing it. Then Celes flaunts around her like she the perfect princess! They cater to her and make her everything she she wants. Not once have they asked anyone else what they want to eat. Everyday for the past four weeks has been the same. Eggs in the morning, chicken all day long." She snatched her carton up. "Forget it!" she said and left the kitchen.

Harry looked at John. "She has a point." he said and followed Roman. "Ro, hey come on, calm down a little, okay." he said and touched her hand.

Roman paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just… we had eggs for four weeks and its now nauseating and making me sick."

Harry tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I heard you this morning, is it the eggs? I can cook you something else. We can get one of those pocket kitchens and I'll make you whatever you want." he said softly, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone in concern.

"That's… I would like that but its not the point. How am I suppose to be apart of the family if they don't start acting…" she sniffed as more tears gathered in her eyes. "I…" She took a deep breath and counted up and then counted down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, we can use the pocket kitchen."

Harry nodded and started them on their way. They grabbed one from the stock they kept in the house and went to her workroom and set it up. He smiled at her as his mind turned over her words in his head. He'd heard them before but not from Roman. "What do you want?"

"Something without eggs… and no meat either." She said as she sat in a chair and watched him.

Harry nodded and turned to start and then froze and turned slowly back around and looked at Roman. "So you feel like you aren't getting to make up for being mean to Celes huh?" he asked and then started to make her waffles.

"Well, I've been snappy and I've been trying to make it up, but they put my on edge. Lee and John are always hovering and Celes… although she wants to spend time with me she is scared of me and it just… irritates me. She even flinches away from me like I'm going to hit her."

"Well you have in the past." Harry pointed out. He knew what was happening now and he was shocked but he wanted Roman back so maybe if he got through Bryces frustrations he could have her back and they could talk about the fact that she was pregnant with his demon.

"But I…" She put her head down. "I didn't mean to… well, I did but… I'm sorry for that and I want to make it up to her but not only will those guys allow it but…" She sighed. "How do I apologize?" She whispered.

Harry lifted her chin and made her look at him. "I will help you. I'll distract the guys so you can have some time with Celes where they aren't hovering right outside the door, okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just, I'm trying. I'm really am."

"I know." he said softly. "Lets get some breakfast in you and see if we can't settle that tummy of yours." he said and started the waffles again.

Roman nodded and watched him. Her frustration eased but she still felt a little hurt. "Koa, I think we need to start working on getting Bryce released. I miss her."

Harry winced. "I don't think that will be a problem anymore, Ku'uipo." he said softly.

"Why?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Is she back in hibernation? Why haven't I seen her? maybe we can… Well, I would say to the park but she is inside you." She giggled. "I would laugh just watching a grown Harry acting like a little kid but it would be cute… probably not appropriate."

Harry chuckled in spite of his nervousness. "So how many morning have you been sick?" he asked.

She frowned at him, "How… how did you know?"

Harry sighed. "Have you had… a ladies time yet?" he asked her and served her a waffle and set syrup out.

Roman poured the strawberry syrup. "Ladies time? How can I have ladies time when I'm always with you? I don't need ladies time." She giggled. She gave a moan as she bit into her waffle. "God, I miss these."

Harry smiled. "I was being delicate, Ro have you had a period since China?" he asked.

She chewed and thought about it. "Period… lets see… Last time was a week before the wedding. and then…" She frowned. "I should be starting this week. I usually don't pay attention, I'll ask Celes. We are _always_ synced."

Harry nodded. "Yes, good idea." he said and watched her, he was worried she would be pissed when she found out. He hadn't meant to impregnate her with Bryce it had just happened by mistake. He smiled a little and sat down with her. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking about going to the club and just enjoy myself. You know just getting out the house, be surrounded by music and watch a show." She smiled, "I'm working on another show but I want to see the girls first. I miss them."

"That sounds good, I shall go too." he said. "You can ask Celes I'm sure she'd love to go." he suggested trying to make an opportunity for them. "Lee can do security and John can work in the back with the girls and you can steal her away and talk to her." he said.

She giggled and ate more of her waffle. "Yes, we can do that. I would like that."

"Okay good." he kissed the top of her head and sighed.

For most of the day Roman kept to herself. She asked Celes if she would like to join her at the club and naturally Lee and John also piped in that they wanted to go. It irritated Roman but she just smiled and bared it. Once they were dressed they popped over to the club. Roman giggled and bounced on her toes. "Its going to be nice, yes?" She asked Celes.

Celes nodded. She had gone with a midriff blue crochet top over a mid drift clinging white tank top and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and blue stilettos. She wanted to show off once more before she started to show. "It will. I'm excited. Its nice to be out." she hugged Roman and grinned when Harry, Lee and John popped in all looking good enough to eat.

Roman smiled, "Let sit back and watch a show." She said. She was wearing knee high boots, black jeans and a black racerback tanktop. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was all purple thanks to the licorice. "Lets have some drinks and watch a show."

Celes smiled at Roman. "I'll just drink… lemon drops without the liquor, maybe you shouldn't tonight." she suggested softly glancing at John for help.

It was Harry who stepped in though. "How about we just get you something sweet to drink okay, Ku'uipo? Like… a milkshake or something."

"Humm… that sounds good too. Yes, maybe I'll have the bartender make me a mudslide. Those are made of awesome! And they are are good too."

"I'll get the drinks, you guys go sit." Harry said and headed to the bar.

Celes smiled and they chose a table up front. She had to push into a chair so she could sit next to Roman and made Lee and John sit next to one another with John on her other side.

Roman smiled as she looked around, "Oh, don't you just miss it here?" She asked as she looked around. She frowned at everyone. "Why are you guys so quiet. You all had something to say earlier and before we got her."

John was about to respond when Harry walked over looking upset.

"Well guys it looks like no fun for us men tonight. We had the security guy call in sick, someone needs to be in the back with the girls they need help and I'll have to direct the band." he said and looked at Roman. "Don't you worry bout a thing, we men got this." He said giving a wink and John and Lee no choice in the matter.

" _If you need anything, just call us, okay?"_ Lee sent Celes. "I'll take the door and find out what's going on."

John ran a thumb over Celes' bottom lip and then nodded. "I got the girls." he said and he and Lee went on their ways.

Harry winked at Roman again and went to take care of the band.

Celes sat happily in her bubble and watched as the first number started.

Roman smiled and laced her fingers with Celes. She watched the first number and smiled. "Oh, this is great." She told her. "Do you like it?"

Celes nodded. "I always like to watch the shows here. They are so good." she said and scooted closer to Roman and rested her head on her shoulder. As the number needed some of the girls had seen Roman and came to see her.

"Mama Ro! We missed you." One said. "Are you going to come back soon?"

"Of course, I have to see what you girls are up to so I come and play again." Roman giggled. "Oh, did your girls hear, its official. John is now apart of the family. Celes got him roped in." She giggled. She kissed Celes' cheek. "Show them the ring."

Celes blushed and held out her hand with the engagement and now wedding band on her left pointer finger. "This set." she wiggled the finger.

"Oh, that is so pretty!" the girls gushed over the ring.

"Hey! Next number!" Vivian called to the girls.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "Time to give us a show. Make it good!" she winked at them.

They all giggled and ran off.

Celes stiffened just a bit but then brushed it off, Roman was always like that with the girls. She smiled. "You look pretty tonight, did I say." she reached up and touched her hair. "Purple… its almost lavender." she said.

Roman smiled, she pressed her head into hand. "Yeah, I wanted something a little different." she told her "Do you like it?" She pressed her hand to Celes' flat belly and skooted closer. "You look really nice too." She whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered as something that had never happened to her in all her times with Roman happened. Excitement bloomed in her belly, and nervousness that Roman would discover the babies before she got to tell her. She smiled and pulled back and kissed Roman on the lips and all thoughts of nervousness faded away.

She kissed her and giggled. She pulled her more towards her. "I enjoy kissing you too." She moaned against her lips. "I would like to kiss you here," She pointed to her neck, "And here," she pointed to the valley between her breast, "And here." Her finger slid down to her flat belly.

Celes shivered and moaned and nodded. "You could… do that." she whispered back and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Mama Ro, John isn't doing this right can you please fix this for me?" one of the little blonde girls asked interrupting the moment Celes and Roman were having.

Roman turned and saw how messed up the lacing was. "Geez! What is John doing back there?" She kissed Celes and then turned to her. She quickly unlaced them and giggled. "I have expert fingering in these." She giggled again. "Can have these unlaced and laced back up in minutes."

The girl giggled. "That's why you're the best." she said holding the front of the corset to her.

"Yes, yes I am. You can even ask Celes." She said loud enough so that Celes could hear. She wanted to tease Celes a bit.

Celes gave a small smile. "She's very good at them." she agreed watching them closely unsure if she liked it or not.

The girl giggled again when Roman's fingertips tickled her by mistake. "That tickles, Mama Ro." she said.

"Really?" She smiled. She quickly laced it back up. "Celes is also ticklish there too. She likes when I touch her like that. Maybe you should find someone that can do that for you. You'll enjoy it."

The girl blushed. "Thank you." she said softly and scurried off.

Celes smiled a little not completely understanding what just happened. She felt a sting but knew she shouldn't. She slid off the stool and her stomach gave a lurch and her eyes widened. "I have to…" she took off for the office not wanting to use the public restroom and barely made it to the bathroom in the secret room before she vomited.

John looked up as Celes ran up to the office. A few minutes later Roman ran after her calling her name. " _Something is going on."_ he sent to Lee. He smiled at some of the girls and helped them with something quickly then ran up to the office followed by Lee.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Roman asked as she rubbed Celes' back. "Do you need…"

"Move, Roman." John said and gently pushed her out the way.

"What did you do?" Lee asked.

"Stop, its just morning sickness." Celes protested pushing John's hand away. "She didn't do anything." she said not entirely sure if that was true.

Roman flinched at all their comments and at Celes' uncertainty. "You're pregnant?" She whispered. She looked at John and Lee and saw the way they were protectively standing close to her. Tears filled her eyes. "I hate you. I hate you both!" She growled at them. "Get out! GET OUT! You are no longer welcome here! Its my club and you can't be here no more! I _will_ not be an outsider in my own club! I put my _own_ money into this!"

Celes stood and pushed past the boys and grabbed Roman. "Roman, Baby girl, calm down this isn't good for the baby…" she said and then stopped.

"You can leave too! I've tried to be nice to you, I've tried to be nice to all of you and everytime I do I feel like an outsider. I don't care whats good for your baby. I'll just leave you alone and you can leave me alone. That's how you guys want it." She pulled her hand away from Celes. "And stop babying me! I'm… alpha… I shouldn't have to be babied."

Harry ran in but didn't get to say anything.

"Not my babies, yours…" Celes sighed and stepped towards her and pressed her fingers to Roman's flat belly. "You are pregnant, too." she said and tears came to her eyes as the hurt of that statement sank in. "Harry fixed what I broke and you're going to have a baby with him." she stepped away.

"How long are you going to pretend that Bryce is still around when she is in you?" Lee asked.

Roman stood in shock. Tears leaked from her eyes. She looked at all of them and then it all dawned on her. They really were protecting Celes. Her anger flared and she smacked Lee and then turned and smacked John. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "Now I really hate you! You all knew and didn't tell me! Then you left me out! You isolated me from all of you. You cater to Celes. Its all about what she wants and how she wants everything. Not once did you guys ask me how I was doing unless told by Celes. You don't talk to me, you don't even acknowledge me. The only time you do is when I'm with Celes. I hate you!" She sobbed and turned she saw Harry and then she growled and smacked him. "You did this! I told you I would figure out a way to get her out and didn't mean by this way!"

"I… I didn't mean to. It was an accident I swear I didn't even realize it till this morning. I swear." Harry insisted.

Celes stepped forward ignoring Lee and John trying to stop her and touched Roman's shoulder. "Please Roman." she whispered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. "You are the worst out of them all! I can feel you want to spend time with me but you are so damn scared of me it pisses me off! Every time I go to touch you, you stiffen or flinch. Then these two assholse are there to save the 'princess'! You know what, you were right. Everyone does love you, but I'm not going to be apart of everyone. _You_ will have to love me! All of you. I'm not playing by your guys stupid rules anymore! GET OUT!" She screamed.

Celes stumbled back and tripped over her shoes and started to fall and didn't even care as her heart broke into a million little pieces. Roman didn't love her anymore, she broke and sobbed but never hit the ground.

Lee growled, "Apologize!"

"Get out." Roman growled. "Why should I apologize to you guys? You guys hurt me first and I'm through with it! I'm tired of getting hurt! I didn't do anything! Like I told Harry, the next person to hurt me gets it back. I'm not bowing my head and taking it any more. I'm not going to suck it up and forget it, no, I'm going to hurt back." She growled at him. "Besides, its clear as day you want her more than me, you always have. So have her. Be the man she can't have in me."

Lee stood shocked. He didn't know what to say or do. "I… we aren't divorcing so don't ask for one."

"You would say that. No, I'll use that card some other time, and when I do, you better believe I _will_ follow through on it." Roman growled.

Celes made a loud noise as pain ripped through her mid section and she felt her stomach flip. "Put me down…" she said and wiggled out of the arms that held her and made for the toilet and was ill again and the pain shot through her again as she vomited and she screamed.

John quickly wrapped his magic around her and held the babies protectively. "Celes, I need you to take deep breaths. Take deep long breaths. Good girl. I need you to calm down. If you don't you are going to hurt the babies. Come on, deep breaths." He said as he glared over to Roman.

Celes shook and did her best to do what John told her to. The words he had said were enough, she wouldnt handle it if she lost the babies which is what that really meant. She kept breathing until the pain stopped and looked up at Roman brokenly and then buried her face in John's chest.

"Oh, God, yes, sooth the princess. I'm tired of this. I've tried to get alone with you all. None of you want me so I'm leaving. When I come back to my club I better not see you guys here. Baby or no baby, _I will_ fight and physically kicked you out." She popped out the room and out of the club.

" _You were the one who told me to not let Celes suffer as you did, and because Bryce is clouding you, you almost had it happen."_ John sent Roman picking Celes up.

Harry looked at them warily. "Take her home. I'll stay." he said.

Lee nodded. He looked at Celes and nodded again. then they popped back home. He hissed when he lost connection from Roman and noticed the flinch from John. He tried to reach out to her but it was just cold anger. He sighed and helped put Celes to bed.

Celes curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around her middle protectively as she cried. "Shes cut me off." she whispered. "She needs light… she needs love. I have to find her." she whispered to John and Lee.

"Well, that's not going to happen. The only one that seems to be able to track her now is Harry. And he decided to stay back to wait for her." Lee whispered.

"Lay here and just calm down. You have to stay calm." John told her. "If it will make you feel better I will go talk to Harry and then go look for Roman. Maybe some time alone will calm her down. I will need to look her over too."

Celes nodded as her stomach gave a little lurch and she moaned. "I just want her back, that couldn't have been all Roman." she whispered, her tears were drying but she still felt sick she tightened her ball instinctively trying to protect her babies.

John checked her again. He wrapped more of his magic around them. "Their magic is growing strong. That should help with the sickness… just rest." he pressed his forehead to hers. "Rest, please." he told her.

Celes looked at him and saw the worry and fear and nodded. "I will, I will." she said and kissed him then sniffed. "I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and then popped out.

Roman found herself at Draco's house. She bit her lower lip and knocked on the door. She felt a little cramping and knew it wasn't good, but she didn't want to go back to John. Yeah, he was protecting Celes like she told him but he didn't need to leave her out like that. She growled. They knew, they all knew. She knocked again.

Draco opened the door and gave Roman a surprised look. "Ro?" he asked. "Whats going on?"

"I… I got into an argument with Celes, Lee, and John… and Harry. Can I crash with you guys for a couple of days?" She sniffed. She was trying to keep it together but finding it hard to do so.

Draco nodded still a little shocked and then saw her wince and the healer clicked on. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he ushered her in the quiet house.

"I'm pregnant… with Harry's demon. I'm cramping and I'm not sure what's going on." She sniffed.

Draco picked her up and walked her to a guest room in the house. "Has there been bleeding?" he asked as he got out Addie's ultrasound machine.

"I don't know, it just started and I just finished arguing with them. She sniffed as fresh tears came to her eyes. "Oh, God, please don't let me lose another baby. I don't think I can handle it if I do." She sobbed into her hands.

Draco came over with the machine and sat on the bed. "I won't let that happen to you again." he whispered to her. "I promise." he said and pulled on gloves. "This has to go inside, its still early." he whispered and started the procedure the way Addie had taught him when they first met all those years ago. He found the baby and the heart beat for Roman. "Look, Roman. The heartbeat is strong see." he pointed to the babies heartbeat on the screen.

Roman smiled and touched the screen it was the first time she ever heard any of her baby's heart beats. She sniffed. "Strong heartbeat means strong life, right?"

"Very strong life." Draco said and cleaned up and then sat with Roman covering her up after taking off her boots. "Relax, the cramping is from being so upset." he massaged her temples and made her lay back. "Just try to sleep, the baby is fine and doing quite well and in eight short months you will have another addition to your family. Be thrilled and don't worry about anything else, okay little sister?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded. "I would like to point out, I'm older than you by a couple of months." She told him and smiled.

"Shh, no one needs to know that part." he said and patted her cheek. "Sleep, Ro, I'll be right here okay. I won't let anything happen to you or that baby."

She nodded. "How's Di? She give birth yet?"

"Not until September I think." he chuckled. "Shes good, a little miserable but good."

She nodded as her eyes grew heavy. "I'm happy for you guys." She whispered and then drifted to sleep.

The next morning Harry showed up at Draco's door. He had refused to tell John anything and said that she was safe and taken care of. He knocked.

Draco opened the door. "I don't think she wants to see you, Potter." he said.

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, move she's my wife and that is my child." he said.

Draco sighed. "Be calm, she's fragile. Don't upset her." he said and allowed Harry in. "Upstairs second on the left."

Harry nodded took the stairs two at a time and found Roman in the room sleeping. He sighed in relief and walked in and sat down next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.

Roman gave a little whimper in her sleep, but settled down. She sighed and rubbed her belly. She slowly woke up and saw Harry. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Go away," She whispered.

"Never." he said simply.

A smile played on the edges of her lips. "Go away." She whispered again.

Harry got up and crawled into the bed with her and pressed close to her. "Never, ever." he said.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." he said and kissed her. "I'm sorry I did this to you… I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."

She looked at him and nodded, "How long did you know it was Bryce?"

"I figured it out yesterday morning, I didn't even know you were pregnant I swear." he said.

She nodded and then her bottom lip trembled. "They knew longer. They knew and they treated me like an outsider. They don't want Bryce. How am I going to have a child that none of them want? She needs love, Harry. She really does need love and they don't see it. They treat her like some kind of… criminal or something."

Harry sighed and brushed her hair back off her face. "I think they are scared, Bryce… she is the reason you lost your baby with Celes and that scares John and Lee. But Celes, she was trying I could tell. She always tries. She knows how the demons work better than anyone." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "We will love her, Lana and Danger with love her. All the kids will love her. She will be loved."

She sniffed, "I know that. The kids are always excited for a new baby. Its the adults I'm worried about. What if something happens when I'm not there or you're not there. Will they just let her suffer, will they protect her? I don't care what you say, I know they don't feel any love for her… Maybe a little from Celes but other then that, nothing." She tried a little more. "I bet they want me to lose her too. I can't lose her. I won't." She sniffed. "Draco said he would help protect her." She wiped her eyes and looked at him excitedly. "I got to hear her heartbeat. I heard it. I really did. It was strong, really strong."

Harry smiled and stroked her hair. "I bet that was awesome and amazing. I guess we will have to do this pregnancy the muggle way then. I think we can. Our family will be back at Godric's Hollow within the month why don't you and I stay here and then decide where we want to go from there." he said and sent Lee and John growls. " _She thinks you want her to lose the baby, are you happy now?"_ he asked them.

Lee sent a wince. _"Sorry."_

Roman looked at him and nodded. "Wait, I have to build the fish tank. I really want to do that for the kids. I have it all drawn out. Its going to be pretty." She smiled. Then she bit her lower lip. "I don't want to run away. I was gone for most of Damon's pregnancy and then we just got back from China. Why do we have to leave?" She huffed. "They should just grin and bare it. Its their turn."

Harry nodded in agreement. He actually didn't see a badness in that. "I agree." he said and then sent the idea to Lee. " _Maybe you three should take a trip for a while… Go somewhere. You didn't get a break when we all left, take this time."_ he sent him.

 _"I can do that... but wouldn't that be us avoiding the problem? Besides, I don't know if Celes would want to leave. Then John don't want to leave the kids again. Can't you just bring her home? We can work something out... I think."_

Harry sighed. "I think them taking off isn't going to work… unless…" he trailed off. " _You could stay in the house in London Alan moved us into after he found out Ro was alive, he still owns it. You can stay there a while take some of the kids still be close."_ he suggested.

Lee sighed, " _Fine, but we will be back. We can keep avoiding this. Now tell me where you guys are. Is she safe?"_

" _Of course shes safe."_ Harry snapped. " _I wouldn't be talking to you like this if she wasn't. Shes safe and she's cared for._ My _wife is fine, no thanks to you three."_ he sent Lee and shutdown the connection.

Roman smoothed out the little wrinkle between his brows. "Harry," she whispered.

Harry looked at her. "Yes, Roman?"

"We get another girl." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I'd have a million girls with you Roman." he kissed her and hugged her close. "We are having a baby." he said and rocked her. "Baby, baby, baby. You're having my baby what a lovely way of showing how much you love me." he sang to her.

She laughed, "I always love you. I love every inch of you."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Even the eight and a half in my pants?" he asked.

Roman giggled. She rubbed her hips again his. "Mmm, yes, I like those eight and a half inches too. They are the happiest part of you."

Harry chuckled and trailed a hand down over her hip and moaned a little. "Ro, I think I'm about to have a relapse." He said and kissed her.

She moaned, "I think I may too." She whispered. "What will we do?" She pressed closer to him.

"We must stop." He kissed her and moaned making no attempt as he pulled her on top of him and rolled onto his back. "We have to cause..." He couldn't think of a reason as he rolled her hips against his and pressed his hardness into her.

"Uh guys, you probably shouldn't do that after last night. Give a week." Draco said from the door chuckling.

Harry instantly stopped and sighed and moaned a little. "Damn."

Roman pouted but climbed off Harry. She smiled as she sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Told ya, Harry. We shouldn't be doing things like that. Especially in Draco's house." She giggled.

Harry poked her side and sat up. "You are a brat." he said and growled into her neck playfully.

Draco shook his head. "Come on down, Di is making breakfast. Something sweet cause she's craving it." he said winking at Roman.

"Oh! I'm there. Sweets and no eggs. I'm totally there!" Roman bounced out the bed. She giggled and pulled on her jeans and ran down the stairs for breakfast and to gush over Di.

Celes came awake with a little sob and opened her eyes. She hadn't slept all that well and she kept having dreams that Roman was leaving her. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and reached out for Roman only to find her not there and pressed her face into her knees as she cried silently.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It will be okay. It will all be okay. We just... we just need a little time away and take a breather, yeah?"

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "We are going away?" she asked sounding congested.

John sat up and rubbed her back. "Yeah, we are going away?" he asked Lee.

Lee sighed. "Yeah, we... we are leaving to the London home. You know the one. Where we stair before Godrics Hollow. We can take some of the kids and go there. Ro and Harry will stay with the other kids at Godric's Hollow."

Celes pressed her face to her knees again and nodded. "I want to take Zoe… and Andrew." she whispered and thought about Damon too but knew that wouldn't work which meant Venelope would stay too. She sighed and laid back down and rubbed her flat belly. "This is suppose to be a happy time." she whispered. "Roman and I are pregnant, Roman can still have babies. We should be happy and love that child despite her forthcomings. Bryce is just younger than the other two, she never got to learn love before she was reborn." she whispered and sniffed. "I really don't want to go."

Lee growled. "Fine. We don't go. Besides, who will check her while she is growing, and we can't split the kids up. It will be unfair to them." He paced the room. "We'll just tell them that they can leave. We aren't going anywhere. Besides you and Harry have been doing well. It's Bryce thats the problem."

Celes sighed and sat up and watched him. "Lee, Bryce isn't a problem, Bryce is a child just like Dai and Venelope were and now she is going to be reborn. We need to love her or Harry and Roman may never trust us with her…" she closed her eyes. "No one is leaving. No one is splitting off, we are married the five of us and we are going to work this out, damn it." she said and her stomach gave a little flip. "I have to go have my bout of morning sickness." she gave a little moan and started to crawl out of the bed.

Lee watched her go and then sat on the edge of the bed. "What am I going to do? I want to protect Celes but now... now I feel like an asshole. Harry says Ro is scared she is going to lose this baby. Part of me hopes she does the other part hates me for it. It will devastate Roman if she loses this one." He whispered to John.

John stiffened at Lee's words, he didn't think that at all. As a matter of fact he hadn't really been thinking about Roman and Bryce all too much. He winced and sat up next to Lee and wrapped an arm around him. "She won't lose the baby, don't think like that. Don't hope for it, don't wish it upon anyone because it hurts… bad." he whispered to Lee and reached out to Harry. " _Is Bryce okay?"_ he asked.

" _Draco's got it all taken care of."_ Harry sent back to him.

John stiffened again and then dropped his head in his hands. "Oh shit, I messed up." he said and shook his head as Celes came back out of the bathroom finishing off a potion.

"What happened?" she asked going to them.

Lee looked over, "I'm gonna make some breakfast."

John sighed. He watched Lee walk out the room. He felt bad now. Bryce was a new charge and he hadn't been doing his duty in helping take care of the new life. He was mainly concerned about Celes and the twins to even care about Roman and Bryce. "I messed up." He told her.

Celes lowered herself onto his lap and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I think we all did." she whispered. "In different ways, but we all did." she said.

"Draco is taking care of Roman." He whispered. "Thats suppose to be my job."

Celes gave a little noise in her throat and reached up and rubbed the side of John's face. "Oh. Oh baby." she whispered. "Its okay, we will fix this." she said and kissed his neck. "Its okay, its all okay." she said and tears filled her eyes and she used her other connection to reach out to Roman desperately.

 _"Stop doing that. I dont want to feel your guilt and hurt. You made it quite clear you don't trust me."_ Roman sent her. _"I'll... keep the connection open to you... but I'm not talking to you."_

Celes sighed. She'd gone through the same stuff with Damon and Venelope. She had been afraid of both of them at one point and now she wasn't. " _I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I am going to love Bryce like I'm suppose to… and already do. She is a part of us, despite what happened."_ she sent to Roman and then snuggled into John's lap. " _And we are not leaving, and neither are you."_ she sent before she backed out of the connection.

John held Celes. "We will find a way to make it up to them... right?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, husband of mine, we are." she whispered and pressed her face into his chest and sighed. "I love you, okay?" she said.

"I love you too." He told her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a simple three word sentence that was followed by emotion and he hadn't even said them to Ro or Bryce. the last he even cheek Roman was the first time. "Come on, lets feed you and the twins. No more sad, okay?"

Celes nodded and smiled a little. "I like that, me and the twins." she said and got off his lap and pulled him up stumbling a bit and grabbing his arm to steady herself. "Don't say it, I already know." she giggled a little and they walked down stairs together.

Over the next four and a half weeks or so Celes kept tabs on Roman through Draco at the clinic. She reached out and touched Roman with her magic everyday and even Bryce a few times. She really did start to love the idea of Roman bringing Bryce into the world. She deserved it as much as the other demons did, even if as Harry put it it was an accident. She started to curve out and grow over those weeks and actually had a little tiny bump going. She walked into Godrics Hollow with Lee, John, and the kids and smiled a little happy to be home. She looked around slowly and then set down the one bag she had been allowed to carry and pressed her fingers to her little tiny belly. "Its good to be home." she said with a big sigh.

Lee smiled, "Yes it does." He said as he looked around.

Lana tugged on John's shorts. She frowned up at him. She hadn't been talking or speaking to them for awhile. She had Bree do all the talking for them both.

John looked down at Lana and ran a hand over her head. "Yes, Lana?" he asked. Then he understood her expression. "Yes, Lana they will be here shortly." he said and as if on cue the front door opened behind them.

Celes turned and gave a radiant smile to Harry and Roman. "Welcome home!" she said happily spreading her arms out.

Roman smiled as she sat a few bags down. "Now this feels..." she trailed off when she was plowed by kids. She laughed as she fell on her ass.

John reacted instantly and started to pick up kids. He checked Roman and then smiled a little at her. "You okay?" he asked holding out a hand to her, hoping she would take it.

Roman nodded and got up without his help. "Come on lets go unpack. Then I'll show you what I have planned for the fish tank. We have to pick one of the upper rooms." She told them and walked up the stairs with the kids talking a million miles a minute.

Lana walked over to Harry and hit his leg. She looked up at him angrily and hit his leg again and again. She started to cry as she continued to hit him.

Harry picked her up while she kicked and hit him and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Spicy Ramen." he whispered and rocked her.

She cried into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "You left... you didn't say anything..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes on his shouldered. "No one said where you were and wouldn't take me to see you... me and Ree-ree are so mad at you."

Bree smiled a little. "Uh, yeah." she said and half heartedly punched Harry's leg.

Harry rocked his daughter. "I'm sorry, baby. Me and Mummy have been staying with Draco so he could watch her." he looked at Roman and then back at Lana. "Mummy's going to have a baby." he whispered to her so she was the only one who heard.

She sniffed and pulled back. She looked at him, with tears sticking to her eyelashes. "Really?" She asked. "Really, really?"

Harry nodded. "Really, really. Why don't you ask her." he whispered.

Celes watched them and looked at Roman and smiled a little. "Hi, how are you? And please don't cold shoulder me." she said stepping closer to Roman. "I can help you with what you're doing."

Roman bit her lower lip and wrapped her hands around hers. "You can keep me company." She whispered. She really did miss her. "But no boys." She glared at Lee and John.

Lee watched her and nodded. "I'll stay away." He told her. Lee had came to the conclusion that Ro had reacted badly because he was being overly protective and wasn't being fair.

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled and buried her face in Roman's neck and smiled bigger. "I missed you." she said.

John felt a little sting but nodded as well. "I'll help cook something." he said and he and Lee went to the kitchen.

After the kids were all settled down and the talking was done Celes and Roman went upstairs while Harry stayed with the kids. Celes swung her legs as she sat on the stool in the room Roman chose for her project. "So how is Bryce."

Roman smiled and giggled. "She loves one song. I can't go a day without listening to it at least three times. I literally get sick if I don't listen to it. Its really weird." She said as she laid out plastic on the floor. I was going through my music one day and I came by it and had it on repeat for a bit... well for a week. Then when I tried listening to something else I got sick."

"Demanding, our little Bryce isn't she?" Celes asked as she watched Roman taking in how happy she looked. "I'm glad you're happy again."

She smiled. "I have my days. But for the most part Harry and I spend time with Di, Draco and the kids. The poor thing, she is so ready to pop." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "Awe the end of pregnancy. I do not look forward to that. I will be huge." she said and watched Roman. "You want some help, I can do something really." she said.

"Without falling?" She asked, in a little tease. She giggled hand handed her a paintbrush. "We are painting today." She sang.

Celes took the paintbrush and hopped off the stool. "I make no promises on the falling bit, I'm twice as klutzy. Twice the baby and all." she shrugged and giggled.

"You're having twins?" Roman asked. "I want twins." She said as she looked down at her flat belly. Usually at the end of the third month she got a little belly. "Oh! Draco checks me and I get to hear the heart. The second time I heard it I cried."

Celes smiled sheepishly. "He told me." she said softly. "I made him." she shrugged. "I was worried. I'm glad you get to hear it." she said rubbing her little belly.

She gave a small smile. I knew you would." She dipped her brush in the dark blue paint. "We are going to keep her name. I just can't come up with a middle name. Have you came up with names, yet?"

Celes shook her head. "We are waiting till they talk to me. But I do know one is dark and the other is light." she said softly. "I haven't told John that yet."

"Really?" Roman asked. She bit her lower lip. "May I touch you?"

"Yeah, Ro. You always can. They are just as much yours as they are mine." she said turning to Roman. She saw Bryce underneath the words and still nodded.

She gave a smile and dropped to her knees she. Giggled as she crawled over to her and pressed her hands to her little belly and pressed her cheek to it. She smiled again and felt the magic from the twins. "How do you know one is dark?" She asked as she looked up at her.

"I just do, its a thing. Part of being a light I guess. I can sense it and I have really dark days… where I'm sad and moody and downright mean." she wrinkled her nose and giggled a little. "I love them just the same though. Can… can I touch you?" she asked softly. She wasn't afraid but the idea made butterflies go into her stomach, she was nervous she realized.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, yeah. There isn't much going on. I feel lots of fluttering... kind of like with Damon."

Celes nodded and dropped to her knees and bent down and touched her ear to Roman's flat belly and smiled. "But you're pregnant." she whispered and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't break you."

Roman smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "No. No breaking... I'm sorry." She whispered. Tears started to full her own eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I really didn't. And we... Harry and I... we talked a lot. And other things. But we also talks to Bryce and I wanted to separate her from Harry without Harry dying. And Harry didn't mean to give her to me. I just wanted to separate them and then teach her to love. She just wants love. And she wants to make things right."

Celes rubbed her face on Roman's belly. "I'm not mad, I don't think I ever was. I actually think I was relieved but didn't know how to react. I should have said something when I sensed it. And this girl will be loved even if I have to it alone." She whispered and sat ups and kissed Roman on the lips.

Roman hugged her. Thats all she wanted. She just wanted her to be loved. She sniffed and looked at her. "Promise? Oh, Celes. She just wants to be loved. Thats all. She is rough around the edges but she has a soft fruity sweetness on the inside." She gave her a little laugh. "I call her my sour patch kid."

Celes giggled. "I promise, and that's adorable." she said and rubbed her nose on Roman's. "Okay so what are we doing? Are we building that fish tank?" she asked looking around. She felt so much better now.

"So, this wall I'm taking out, along with those three walls and the sealing. I'm gonna put glass up and pait the wall with the door. In the middle of the room will be a little petting pool. So when the kids want to touch or feed one of the fishes I'll just bring them in. Oh, will be amazing!" She squealed.

"I love it, all of it. Yes let us do that, and then eat. What do you want for lunch, I can make you lunch if you want." Celes asked and hummed to her as she stood back up.

"I don't know yet. Draco and Harry has me on some kind of diet." She wrinkled her nose. "I have to take vitamin. I can't eat meat... just like with Hail. Fish is good, but I prefer shrimp, lobster, and crab. Apparently eating too much of that isn't good." She sighed.

"High mercury is bad for babies that are growing yes, but there are fish that don't have high mercury content so you can have a little. And tuna is a fish you can have once a day if you want." Celes said with a giggle. "I can make tuna salad sandwiches for lunch." she suggested.

"And a cherry cobbler?" Roman asked. "With ice cream?" She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Sure I can do that. It sounds good… oh we could drizzle chocolate on it… mmmm" she moaned a little.

Roman moaned. "Lets make that?" She nodded.

"Okay!" Celes said excitedly. "Oh yay, sweets with my sweet wife." she sang and bounced a little on her toes and then did a little dance and tripped at the end.

Roman giggled as she caught her in time to softly land on her butt. "Maybe you shouldn't do dancing for a while. Or you can bob your head. You could be like, oh, I'm cool."

Celes giggled. "Oh yeah okay." she said and laid down for a minute and grinned. "This is good, I like this. This is how it should be." she said and sat up. "Lets get to working. I can use magic to help it along. Have you started to lose your magic yet?" she asked.

"Just a little glitching but not really." She helped her up. She waved a hand and Roman's iPod appeared with the docking station. "Music will help too." She smiled as Bryce's song played. Which was Jennifer Hudson - You're Gonna Love Me.

Celes bobbed her head as she and Roman worked. They listened to the song several times before Celes' stomach growled at her. She giggled and looked at Roman. "Food time, come on we can go down to the kitchen. I'll kick the boys out if I have to." she said and smeared paint on her cheek by mistake.

Roman giggled, you have paint on your cheek. Right here." She smeared paint on her cheek.

Celes giggled. "Well you have some right here." she said and painted a little of Roman's forehead.

Roman giggled and you have some right here." She smeared some on her chin. She gave a shrill giggle as they started to paint each other.

Harry walked down the hall and heard a shriek and started to run and ran into the room to find Roman and Celes painting one another. "Jesus, you two!" he said.

Celes looked at Harry and giggled and blushed. "Hi, Harry Potter." she said shyly and painted Roman's arm.

Roman giggled. "We are trying a new fashion, would you like to try too?"

Harry raised his hands up and shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. You two stay back." he said.

Celes giggled and walked with Roman up to him paint brush aloft. "Come on, Harry Potter, you'll look cute." she giggled harder.

"Especially right there!" She painted Harry's cheek just as Celes painted his other cheek.

"Awe you dastardly females, back, back I say." he laughed as the girls started to paint him where they could get him.

Celes giggled harder enjoying the game and she slipped on some wet paint and nearly went down.

Harry caught her. "Whoh, little Dove, take it easy." he said placing her back on her feet.

Celes giggled and blushed. "Um, its lunch time."

"Woot! And we are gonna make a cherry cobbler." Roman said as she started out the room. "I wouldn't mind tasting your cherry cobbler." She moaned into Celes' ear.

Celes shivered and looked at Roman. "M-maybe later?"

Harry chuckled. "Definitely later." he said in her other ear as the three of them walked down to the kitchen.

Celes blushed to her roots and giggled as they walked in.

"Oh, my God!" Lee said as he looked at all three of them with an open mouth.

John covered his mouth and chuckled. "You three look cute." He told them. "Ready for lunch? We have some..."

"I don't eat meat." Roman piped up. "Except for fish."

"Ah, oh. Okay." Lee said. "We can make you something. Anything you want."

"I'm making Tuna salad sandwiches with cherry cobbler and ice cream for dessert and chocolate on top." Celes chimed in.

"Oh, okay." The boys cleaned up what they made and stepped aside for them.

Roman walked behind Harry until they got to the island. She smiled as she sat on a stool. "So, What do you need for cobbler?" She asked Celes.

"Would you girls like to bathe first? We can make the tuna salad sandwiches." Lee suggested.

Celes smiled at Lee and touched his chest lightly. "Its alright, I can do it and we can bathe after. Thank you, though." she said and kissed his chin. "Sit down, take a load off. Both of you." she said including John.

Harry sat down with Roman at the island and poked her side.

Celes went about getting things so Roman could put together the cobbler while she cooked and Lee and John sat down across from Roman and Harry to the left of where Celes was working. Celes started to hum the song Roman had played on repeat as she put together the food.

Roman giggled as she mixed things together. "Oh, you should have seen it last week. I was ordered to stay in the house and rest. But you know me, I can't rest without getting into trouble. Like I told Draco and Harry, I was laying down minding my own self business, one thing lead to another and me and the boys... well, Brax, were eating sugar right out the bag." She grinned. " _Hours_ later we made the hall into a slip n' slide... which I wasn't apart of." She said the last part quickly, cause thats what she told Harry and Draco, even though she was wet from head to toe.

Celes giggled. "You are so bad." She shook her head. "That would have been fun though. And you all wet..." She trailed off and moaned a little. "Make the crumbly part for the cobbler please Lee I shwr please Lee. You know how i showed you." she said and kissed his cheek. She felt like she was putting each set of people in boxes. She had her Harry and Roman box, and then her Lee and John box. She smiled a little and thought about it humming a new song and wiggling her hips a little.

"Celes..." Lee warned her as he started on the crumbling part.

Roman poked Harry's side as she licked her fingers. "But that was the only trouble I got into."

Celes looked over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at Lee with a giggle and then walked over to Roman and licked her fingers off for her with a moan. "Well that's good."

Harry watched Celes licking Roman's fingers off and moaned. "You can not do that." he said to her.

Celes blushed and giggled. "Do what, I'm just licking up her mess." she said purposely making it sound way dirty.

Roman shivered and giggled. "You want to help her clean up my mess too? Then we can clean up her mess." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry moaned and grabbed her other hand. "I am so having another relapse and this time we are adding Celes." he said looking at Celes as he started to lick off Roman's fingers.

Celes shivered as her body heated and she smiled and finished and then took a few deep breaths and went back to her project and peaked at Lee and John to see how they were reacting to all that.

Lee shivered as he watched the three of them. He so wanted to join in. They were making it all look so hot. Even what Harry was doing was hot.

Roman giggled and then shivered. "I call him horny toad. Would you like to join our horny toad club? Once you go toad you'll be sold."

Celes laughed out loud but shivered as she watched Harry finish. She was panting slightly. "I guess I'm taking my nap with you two this afternoon." she said and shivered again and finished and started handing out food and then took the cobbler and stuck it in the oven to bake. She went back and took up a stool in between the two groups.

John could feel the sexual tension growing in the room, Celes was likely going to spend her afternoon with Harry and Roman. Maybe he and Lee would get her later. She tended to sleep with both of them or one of them… although she had been leaning towards both. She seemed a little skittish around the idea of being in her room she shared with Lee.

Roman hopped up and bounced to the refrigerator. She gave a little squeal when she slipped on wet paint and grabbed John's shoulder. "Oh my God! I saw my life flash before my eye!"

John held her around the waist and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked and checked her and Bryce out and gave a start and looked at Harry. "Dude…" he started.

"What?" Harry asked a little scared suddenly.

"No… uh… dude that's your demon yeah?" he asked and looked back at Roman and checked again to be sure.

"Yeah, Bryce is my demon, is she okay?" he asked still worried.

"She's a he." he said in awe.

"Hey!"Roman protested and smacked his arm. "She is a she. And you aren't allowed to be checking me!" She opened the refrigerator and pulled out relish. "Rude." She pinched her fingers at him as if she had a crab claw, and sat back down.

"Uh sorry, habit." He said softly. "I... It's a boy sorry it's fascinating Bryce was a girl... But now she's... A boy." He said looking at Roman and then Harry.

"A girl. I don't have Potter boys just like I don't have Jordan girls. Rain is my only Jordan girl. And Celes carries on the Potter bloodline as well the Jordan bloodline." Roman said as she added the relish to her sandwich. "Tell him, Celes."

Celes looked at her in shock and then opened and shut her mouth like a fish. She blushed and looked at her sandwich. "Um..." She whispered. She hadn't really thought of it that way she never had.

"Well I guess that's not the case." John shrugged.

"A boy?" Harry asked.

Roman frowned and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Girl. Celes tell him." She implored her. "I only have girls with Harry." She was starting to feel a little panicked.

Celes looked at Roman. "It's okay." She said softly."it's happy." She said.

Harry gaped. "A boy?" He asked again he seemed to be stuck on repeat. He was shocked and thrilled if it was true.

"You passed on my bloodline too." Lee pointed out to Roman.

Roman shook her head. "They hold your name but they are my boys."

"Wait, What?" Lee asked confused.

"Celes gave you your first son then she gave you a Dhampir. That's basically two that can pass on your blood and magic. Cello is Dhampir but he is mine. Just like Hail is mine." She told him.

Lee slammed his hands onto the countertop of the counter. "What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"Oh, never mind, you don't get it. I'm gonna go take a bath and think of _girl_ names." She said as she left with her sandwich.

Celes sniffed she didn't understand either and was a little hurt by the strong reaction from Lee and the lack of explaining from Roman. "I think I..." She trailed off and sniffed again.

Lee frowned, "Hey, What you going?"

"I didn't know she thought about it like that... And you reacted so strongly..." She shook her head. "I'm just a silly blubbering pregnant woman."

"Of course I reacted strongly. She is basically saying Marcello and Mikhail are not my sons. Wouldn't you be pissed if she said Damon is not your son?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "But did you have to make it sound like... Never mind honestly I'm just shocked is all." She wiped her cheeks and slid off her stool. "I'm just being too sensitive. Ignore me." She said and looked at the half eaten sandwich and her stomach turned.

Lee growled in frustration. He was frustrated at Roman's twisted logic and frustrated that he somehow hurt Celes. When he asked for clarification they both said never mind. he picked up his plate and tossed it into the sink. "I'm going to the training room." He growled and left.

Celes gave a tiny sob. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him even though he was gone.

Harry snapped out of it and instantly when on cleanup duty. "I'll talk to him." He said and kissed Celes' forehead and left after Lee.

Celes slipped to the floor and pressed her back to the island. She was tired of her flip flop emotions. She sobbed again. When the dark twin was dominant she was so sensitive. She pulled her knees up to her chest and shook her head as her stomach flipped again and she moaned a little.

John walked around and picked her up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was surprised and didn't know Ro would react that way." He told her. "I'm sorry."

Celes nodded. "It's okay, John." She whispered. "Its not your fault, what Roman said was really… hurtful but I don't think she meant it… er, meant to say anything but the way she feels… I didn't know." she whispered and sniffed. "I'm being too sensitive I need to explain to Lee why I was hurt… but I want to go clean up… Can… can I go find Roman, please?" she asked.

John nodded. "Okay." He kissed her gently. "Okay," He pressed his hand to her belly and checked the girls. "Celes, you have to keep calm. If you keep getting upset, I'm going to restrict you." he told her.

Celes nodded. "Yes sir, I'm sorry." she kissed him and moaned and kissed him again. "I think I may need a lot of sex." she giggled and then covered his fingers and smiled and then wiggled down out of his arms and made her way out of the kitchen. She reached out for Roman and found her in the group room bathroom. She smiled to herself as she picked her way up the stairs and then went into the room. She walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door. She just watched Roman humming and bathing.

Roman hummed to herself as she washed her hair. "I gotta a pocket, gotta a pocket full of sunshine. I gotta love that is all mine. Oh, ooh, oh!" She sang as she did a neck wave and then giggled to herself.

Celes giggled. "Having fun, Baby girl?" she asked her.

Roman squealed and looked out the glass window. She smiled brightly at her. "I am. Did you come to clean up too?"

"I did." she nodded and started to unbutton the front of her dress.

Roman giggled. "Hey, what the password?" she pointed.

"Cherry cobbler and ice cream when we are done here?" she asked.

"Ooh, good password." She giggled and opened the door for her. "You shall enter the water sanctam of cleanness."

Celes giggled and let her dress drop off and pulled her hair down. She stepped into the shower and leaned past Roman brushing against her for shampoo the then wet her hair and started in on it.

Roman shivered. She watched Celes and then reached her hand out to her. Her fingers gently brushed over her breast and over her nipple. "Does your piercings feel good in your nipples?" She whispered as she watched her nipples harden. She had been married to her and had her many of times but now… now she felt like Celes was new to her and like she never had her before. She was fascinated on how Celes looked nude and how her body reacted.

Celes shivered as her knees went a little weak and she nodded. "Yes, they make my nipples sensitive." she said pressing slightly into Roman's hand. "I… I love them." she whispered. She reached up and touched Roman's nipple and watched it harden along with the other. "Did you not like yours?" she asked.

Roman shivered. "I liked that you liked them but it didn't really do anything for me. It numbed the pleasure of them." She smiled, "But I liked that it made my nipples pretty." She giggled. "You're pretty." rubbed her finger over her nipple.

Celes gave a moan and shut her eyes. "Thank you, you are very pretty too." she whispered and then forced herself to rinse her hair.

Harry walked in. "Okay so Le…" he trailed off when he saw Roman in Celes in the shower.

Roman smiled. "What else do you like?" She whispered. "I mean, when it comes your stimulating your nipples. I've never asked you that. What do you like most?"

Celes panted slightly. "W-when they are pulled on…" she stuttered a little and pressed into the glass and moaned. "I… have this chain that connects them a-and when its pulled on…" she moaned and looked at Roman with hooded eyes.

"Really?" she rolled her nipple between her thumb and her finger. Then she gently pulled on it. "Like that?"

Celes jerked a little and moaned. "Just like that." she moaned and panted.

Harry stood transfixed watching them. He had never seen them like this before. It was arousing and interesting.

Roman smiled as she pulled on the other one. "What else do you like?" She asked. "What else drives you to be overly aroused?"

Celes closed her eyes. "The uh… when uh… the…" she shivered and moaned and opened her eyes. "I uh… can't remember." she whispered. "When… when we are touching our cores together… I… I get a little crazy." she whispered.

"Oh, I like that too." Roman whispered and took a step closer to her. "I like that a lot." She pressed closer to her. "You feel so warm, hot, and… mmm" She moaned. "What else do you like?"

"Whe-when you touch my clit ring." Celes panted and moaned. "When… when… uh… God…" she shivered hard.

Roman giggled and gave a little bounce and then slid her hand down her body. "So your ring, right?" She slid her hand down further and found her clit ring. "How do you like me touching your ring?"

Celes rolled her hips. "I-I like that… a lot." she whispered and moaned looking at Roman. "Roman… I don't think… I can stand much longer." she said.

"To the bed we go." Roman sang. "I'm not done exploring you and seeing what you like." She said pulled her into her arms. She looked up and saw Harry. "Hi Harry! You going to explore Celes with me?"

Harry looked at both of them and then nodded. "Uh… yeah." he said and reached out and touched Celes' cheek.

Celes' whole body blushed and she shivered. She allowed them to lead her into the group room and lay her down on the bed and shivered as she watched the two of them.

"So we are seeing what Celes like, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes we are." Roman said as she sat next to her. "Like, she likes when you give her nipples a little pull, like this." She gently pulled on one of her nipples.

Harry watched Celes arch and moan and smiled. He sat down on the other side of her and pulled gently on her other nipple and got the same reaction. "She really does like that." he said.

Celes shivered and pressed her legs together and moaned. "I… God… what are you doing… to me." she gasped.

"We are exploring your body. We want to see what you like, and what you really like." Roman smiled down at her. "Its research training to be sex gods." She giggled. "Oh, what about this?" she leaned down and licked her nippled and then used her teeth to pull on her nipple. "Do you like that?"

Celes panted and nodded and her legs started to spread.

"Oh look at what that did, Ro." Harry said pointing out Celes' legs spreading. He trailed a hand down from her breasts to rest on her pelvic bone and then ran his hand over her whole core surface. "How about that?" he asked and felt her wetness leak out.

Celes rolled into his hand and moaned. She panted, she hadn't been with either of them in so long and now they were both here… teasing her. She moaned and whimpered a little.

"Ooh, juice of goodness. I like when she has juice of goodness." She looked at Celes, "What else do you like? Do you like when I lick your neck?" She leaned over and did just that. She licked, sucked, and kissed up her neck to her hear. "What about when i whisper in your ear and you feel my hot breath dance upon your ear, do you like that?"

Celes shivered and whimpered more. "Please…" she moaned and rolled her hips a little.

Harry chuckled and allowed a finger to dip into her core. "I think she likes that Roman." he said and watched Celes' knees go up as she rolled her hips. "I think she wants more. Keep going."

She licked her putter ear. Then she sucked on her earlobe. "Now, what if I kiss you? Would you like that? Does it make you feel good to be kissed?" She asked. She trailed kisses to her lips and brushed her lips against hers.

Celes shivered and nodded as her body arched towards Roman and she moaned. "Please." she said again and whimpered again.

Harry moaned a little and watched Celes reacting to Roman. He smiled and pumped his finger once into Celes and moaned as she rolled.

"Please, what?" She asked. "If you dont tell me what you want how am I supposed to know. I don't have Harry's special mind trick. However, I have started telling him some of my fantasies." Roman shivered, "He does them better than my fantasy." She giggled and then kissed her. She dipped her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. She moaned when Celes sucked on it. "Oh, I like that." She told her. "Oh, what abound this?" She straddled Celes and hovered above her core. She smiled down at her and rubbed her flat belly against Celes' little belly. "You are so smooth, soft, and so warm." She whispered and kissed her again as she dipped her tongue into her mouth.

Celes moaned has her arms came up around Roman and she gave a tiny growl and rolled her hips. "I want... You. Please" She gasped and kissed Roman again.

Harry sat back to watch them again enjoying the show. He'd always had slightly better self control than Lee. But only slightly.

Roman giggled and squealed. She moaned as she pressed her core to Celes' she rolled her hip as she sat up. She shivered and slid her hands down to her breast and pulled on her nipples.

Celes hissed with pleasure and rolled her hips and looked up at Roman. "I-I like how you react when I touch you like this…" she moaned and ran a hand down between Roman's breasts and watched them cover with goosebumps and moaned.

Roman shivered. She moaned as she leaned her head back. She took in how she felt and how good it felt to be with her. She rolled her hips faster as she pressed down harder. She looked down at her and giggled. "Oh, yes... you are now a horny toad."

Celes giggled at the same time she heard Harry chuckle and rolled her hips a little faster with Roman feeling more of her juices leak out and moaned. She arched her back a little and pushed harder against Roman and shivered even harder. "God… yes." she gasped and watched Roman running her hand up over one of Roman's breasts and massaging it.

Roman moaned and held Celes' hands to her breast. She moaned again and leaned her head back. She really did miss Celes. She missed how they were together. She shivered and rocked her hips faster.

Celes started to make her mew sounds she only made for Roman and arched back with each hip roll and rock. "Roman…" she moaned and rolled Roman's nipples as her core started to tighten and get ready for release. "Roman… Oh God I'm going to…. Oh God… please." she moaned and rolled her hips even faster as she started to sweat a little with her effort.

Roman moaned and panted. She nodded as she felt her orgasm. She squealed and rocked faster. "God, woman!" She leaned down and kissed her. She cupped her breasts and massaged them. "Come with me," she moaned. "Please?"

Celes arched and gave a little squeal as her orgasm slammed into her and she tangled her fingers into Roman's hair and kissed her hard with a growl as she felt her juices flood out of her and she jerked and moaned and pressed against Roman.

Roman moaned loudly as her own orgasm washed over her. She continued to kissed her. She moaned and giggled. She giggled again and rolled over and looked up at Harry. "Look at poor Harry. We left him out. What do you think we can do to make it up to him?" She asked Celes.

Celes' mouth curved into a little smile and sat up slowly. She looked at Roman. "I can think of a few things." she said and shivered and crawled over to Harry and rested her hands on his knees and kissed him and moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Harry grabbed her head and ran his fingers into her hair and used his tongue to explore her mouth and take in her taste. He'd nearly forgotten how good Celes tasted. He moaned and pulled Celes closer and ran a hand down the side of her body. He growled a little and then pulled back and looked at Celes and then at Roman and moaned.

Roman giggled as she laid down and crossed her arms under her head. "You know, the last time the three of us were together Celes was pregnant with Matt and Amy." She giggled. She lifted her foot and poked him with it. I think Harry is a secret romantic. He enjoys the one on one."

Harry chuckled as he watched Roman being a little sex kitten and looked back at Celes and kissed her again and then picked her up and placed her down next to Roman and hovered over both girls. He looked at Roman. "You know that dirty little thought you had in China about me taking you from behind and Lee under you? How would you like to alter that little fantasy. I'll take Celes you can be under her and she can do you at the same time." he suggested with a little smile.

Roman pouted, "Okay, but you owe me a dirty thought." She giggled and scooted closer to Celes. "Come on, Cel. Get on top."

Celes shivered and moaned and did as she was instructed. She got up on all fours and felt Roman shift under her and looked over her shoulder at Harry who was removing his clothes. She shivered and felt her juices leak out before either of them touched her.

Harry came up behind Celes and grabbed her hips and growled just a little and then slid into her filling. He moaned and shut his eyes, it had been so long. She was warm and hot and so tight. He moaned and looked down at Roman. "Well… I can think of plenty of dirty things to do with you Ro but right now we should get going with this one." he said with difficulty not wanting to start until the girls were ready.

Roman giggled. "He is the horny toad king." She whispered loudly to Celes so Harry could hear. She giggled again and slid her hands around Celes and enjoyed the feel of Celes' skin. "I love to touch you." She slid a hand down her body and over her hips. She giggled and pressed a finger to her clit. "And I love touching you there too."

Celes moaned and rolled her hips as she reached down and touched Roman's core and moaned. She hadn't felt her in months and now she'd felt her in two different ways. She felt Harry start to moved and slid her fingers into Roman to mimic his pace in her for Roman and moaned as she dropped her head down and took in the feelings.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She slowly rubbed her clit. She was careful not to touch Harry. She didn't want him going crazy... just yet. She moaned and raised her hips as she looked up at Harry. _"Horny Toad, you are going to drive me crazy. I better get to feel you later."_ She shivered and raised her hips more, wanting to feel more.

Harry moaned as he pumped at an even pace into Celes just taking her in and feeling her out. He nodded to Roman. " _Oh believe me, my Little Alpha, I'll have you later, several times."_ he sent her and moaned louder as he sped up a bit.

Celes squealed and moaned and then pressed her fingers deeper into Roman's core. She wanted to use her magic on her, she wanted to fill Roman the way Harry was filling her. She moaned louder and started to rock back on Harry and thrust her fingers at the faster pace Harry was keeping.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips to meet Celes' thrust. She kissed her neck, down to her shoulder. Harry's even pace was going to drive her crazy. She wanted hard and fast, but this was also his moment with Celes, so she wasn't going to demand it. She rubbed Celes' clit then switch it her ring and started to twist it between her finger and thumb.

Harry moaned and started to thrust harder and faster into Celes as he felt her tighten around him. He gripped her hips tighter and dropped his head back enjoying her feel. He growled a little and pressed deeper with each thrust now hitting her g-spot.

Celes started to give little screams and kissed Roman as she quickened her fingers in her. She screamed into Roman's mouth and then timidly opened the connection between the three of them wanting to feel them both. She moaned and shut her eyes tightly as she rocked back on Harry. "God… God… God…" she panted out.

Roman moaned and shivered. She started to feel her juices leak. She panted as she rolled onto her head. She kissed Celes and looked up at her. "You ready, Cel-Bear?" She whispered. "You ready for the monster?"

Celes panted and nodded. "Yes…" she moaned and looked over her shoulder at Harry and smiled a little as her body blushed. "Yes." she whispered again and turned back to kiss Roman again.

Roman kissed her back and then pressed the heel of her hand to her clit. She rubbed it and then slid her fingers into her core with Harry. She pumped her fingers into Celes, doing the opposite of Harry's rhythm as she stimulated both of them.

Harry growled as his mind went out the door. He started to thrust hard and fast into Celes and growled each time. His lower back started to tighten and he growled louder and then did something he'd never done to Celes, he smacked her ass.

Celes screamed and moaned and kissed Roman and screamed into her mouth shutting her eyes she quickened the pace of her own fingers in Roman and screamed out her moans as her juices leaked freely down her thighs and her orgasm started to come on strong.

Roman moaned again as she rolled her hips faster. She panted as she rolled back onto her head. She kept her fingers going. If Harry could tweak her dirty fantasy, she can tweak it as well. Now it was a whole new fantasy and it was hot. She squealed as she shivered lifted her hips higher. "God…" She moaned. She laced her fingers into Celes' hair and kissed her again.

Harry growled and leaned down and kissed down Celes' spine leaving little nips. He looked at Roman under her and sent his magic self to kissed down her neck. He moaned and growled and thrust harder and faster still. "God damn women!" he growled at them and then felt his orgasm. "Oh God… please dear God tell me you two are ready." he said and slid his magic selfs hand down to Roman's core and joined Celes' fingers.

Celes screamed and nodded. She was ready but couldn't talk. Her body was shaking hard and she looked down at Roman and shivered and then gave another little scream as her orgasm started to knock at her and she started to tighten around Roman's fingers and Harrys shaft. "Please…" was all she could get out.

Roman felt excitement fill her stomach and she gave a scream as she rolled back onto her head. It was exactly what she needed. THe feel of Celes and Harry together was… She screamed again and nodded as her orgams pushed into her and took her over.

Harry growled loudly as his own orgasm hit him hard and her pumped hard into Celes and felt Roman's and hers at the same instant and panted and moaned and rolled a few more times before shaking and jerking. He held Celes up but needed to roll off.

Celes screamed as her orgasm hit and her juices flooded out of her. She pressed her forehead into Romans and shook hard trying to keep herself upright. she screamed a little again as a mini orgasm overtook her and she felt Harry roll off of her and take her with. She panted and laid on her side leg draped over Roman.

Roman smiled as she calmed down. Her mind raced with things to do and _people_ to do. She felt charged, not tired. She could keep going. She had two orgasms but they weren't enough for her. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at Celes and Harry, they looked cute snugged together. She leaned over and kissed Celes. Then leaned over her and kissed Harry. "Good, horny toad." She giggled. She rubbed Celes' belly and then kissed the little belly. "Good little babies." She said against her small belly. "I'll be back. I need to get dressed. I think I may go to the club tonight… Oh, I think I may even dress sexy too." She pulled on her robe and tied it.

Celes giggled and sat up. "Hey!" she bounced out of the bed and watched Harry fall asleep. "Guess he's done for now." she said and waved a hand and was in a Transformers baseball t-shirt and sweatpants. "You go get pretty for the club and I'll go tell John and Lee that we are going. I want to go too." she said and kissed Roman and moaned. She was still charged up. "I'll be back." she sang and skipped from the room to find Lee and John and found them in the training room. Her mind instantly went back to the kitchen conversation and she watched John and Lee for a few minutes.

Lee growled as he punched a bag. Not only was he frustrated but now he was sexually frustrated. He felt the whole sexual tingling on his arms from Celes and Roman. To feel them at the same time kind of shocked him. He hadn't felt them both in a long time and he found he missed that feeling. He saw Celes and became distracted. The punching bag John was pushing at him swung and knocked him to the ground.

"Shit." John said and pulled the bag back. "Sorry."

Celes gave a little jump and walked over to him and knelt down next to him and ran her fingers over his face and shoulders and upper chest to make sure he was okay. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you are you okay?"

Lee chuckled, "I'm good… I'm good." He looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

Celes looked at him for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just got over sensitive and took it the wrong way. I'm fine. Really." she said and looked up at John and then back at Lee. "One of the twins is dark… and so I tend to get sensitive when the personality it dominant."

Lee sat up, "What? How…"

"Why didn't you say something?" John asked. He sat down next to her. "What about the other?"

Celes smiled and sat on her ass in between them. "The other is light." she said softly. "But I love them both… and I don't know how it happened… I mean John is dark and I'm light so maybe that's why." she sighed and rubbed her little belly.

John leaned over and kissed her. "THey are our babies. It don't matter if one is light and the other is dark. I know that we will all love them just as they are." He kissed her again.

Lee smiled, "It must feel different for you, huh? Usually you are just light and Ro is dark."

Celes smiled and nodded. "It does, its weird on my dark days… I'm not very nice but I've been keeping it in and staying away when I have them… I didn't know how to, you know, say it. You don't blurt it out over afternoon tea. Oh this scone is delicious, by the way one of our babies is dark." she winked and pointed.

Lee laughed. He shook his head and just laughed. "Celes, you silly girl." He tapped her nose. "You can tell us anything."

"Especially when it comes to the babies. Just say what's on your mind. I'll always look out for you and the babies." John told her and smiled.

Celes looked at him. "And Bryce too right?" she asked. "Bryce just wants love. She never got separated from Harry, she never got to learn it like Dai and Vinny. So she's still learning it… er he… I guess and Roman is feeling that and channeling it." she said to them. "And you both miss her." she looked at them.

John nodded, "I screwed up. I wasn't really looking at Roman and Bryce as… well, like I should and now she don't want me touching her… magically or physically. But yes, I'll continue to look out of her. And I do miss her."

Lee sighed and nodded, "I do miss her too."

Celes nodded and looked at Lee. "Why did you pull away from Roman at first, Lee? You became hyper protective… did you really think she'd hurt me?" she asked him softly.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I thought Bryce would hurt you… I… I was angry. With Damon and Vinny we all talk about them being reborn in some way or another. They didn't even talk to me about Bryce. Since Bryce came along, she has been nothing but trouble. I mean, the last time she came around she was okay. I was starting to get use to her but then Ro lost the baby. It was just another way to hurt you. SO when you told me Roman was pregnant with her, I just… I just became protective and I didn't want her anywhere around you… I still don't want Bryce around you but… I realized that Ro is in charge… Yeah, she is pregnant with Bryce and may take on some of her personality traits but she would never hurt you…" He growled. "But Bryce still may and I can't trust that. Especially since Roman seems to take on some of her personality traits, Bryce is too unpredictable."

Celes nodded and leaned her head on his moist shoulder. "I understand that, and it was an accident. They were really just going to detach her from Harry but I guess biology stepped in and they ended making her be reborn instead. They would have under normal circumstances talked to us." she said and rubbed her little belly absently and looked at John. "How'd Bryce become a boy though? And… what Roman said… I didn't know she thought that about me. I don't see it that way, I never have and it sort of makes me feel bad like I've done everything wrong all these years." she looked at the floor.

John sighed. "Bryce changed her gender the same way Damon changed his eye color and the same way Vinny changed her appearance. For a demon, its their defence mechanism to change into people they think will keep them safe or is pleasing to their host. So, maybe for Bryce she decided to be a boy to please Harry one last time." He shrugged. "Who knows. As for Ro… well, I don't know. You will probably ask her now or when she isn't pregnant."

Celes nodded, she really didn't like that. "I haven't had any boys by you yet. I'm not the one who keeps the bloodlines going, and Miles was an accident, a happy one alibet but he was, its not like I went into the situation thinking I was going to have a baby by Lee… not that I hadn't thought about it… but still." she sighed and shook her head.

Lee shook his head. "Celes, stop thinking about it. Its her twisted logic. It makes no sense. No matter how hard you think about it, it makes no sense. So push it out of your mind."

Celes looked at Lee and then nodded. "Roger, roger." she said like a droid trooper from Star Wars. "Hey so Ro wants to go to the club tonight… you want to go? I want to." she asked them changing the subject.

"To the club?" Lee asked. He thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, I'll go."

John nodded, "I…"

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. ,oh. Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. oh,oh,oh." Roman sang. "Take me away!" She sang again as she hopped into the training room. She was dressed in a long leopard print skirt that hugged her hips and legs. Her top was just as tight. It hugged her breast and her arms up to her elbows. She wore black heels that were strapps. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with curls down her back. She had big gold hoop earrings, and light make-up.

"I'm going." Lee said again. "I'm really, really going."

Celes' mouth dropped open. "I… me too." she swallowed hard even though she'd already said she wanted to go.

John nodded. "Yep, I'm so going." he said and swallowed just like Celes had.

"Hey! Everyone left me… what are you wearing?" Harry moaned and reached out and touched Roman's hip.

"I'm wearing a skirt and top. Celes and I are going to the club. I want to dance… maybe some singing." She giggled. She did a turn and paused as she fixed her breast so that the swells of them showed . "Do you like? I like. You going to come too?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know about him but I may." Lee groaned.

Harry moaned. "I'm so… oh God, woman." he pulled Roman to him and kissed her hard on the mouth and growled. "This dress is a crime… and its causing me to relapse hard." he shivered.

Celes just watched them her whole body hummed but she still felt like she was in a different compartment with Lee and John around her. She reached out and touched John's arm and then Lee's with her other hand. "Need to go… get uh...dressed." she forced out at them.

John nodded numbly but didn't move.

Lee also nodded. "God, I hope I can get on her good side tonight, I so want…" He took a deep and started to form a plan. He was going to have her at least once… he needed to have her.

Roman giggled as her foot and kissed Harry. She giggled again and bounced against him. "So, are you going to come to the club?" She asked and stood more on her toes. She rubbed her nose against his. You know you want to go."

Harry nodded. "I am going, and I am going to have you…. more than once tonight." he growled at her and pulled away reluctantly. "I'm going to change into something… that will drive you a little crazy." he said and nipped her lip and walked out.

Celes got up slowly and stared at Roman. Oh she was so going to regret going tonight but at that moment she did not care. "I have to… go find something… to-to wear." she said and started out.

John groaned and looked at Roman, he knew he wasn't going to get to touch her at all. It was going to be hard tonight all the sexual play. He stood. "I'll be getting dressed as well…" he said and past Roman and allowed himself the pleasure of rubbing against her as he past her and then left the room.

Celes sat in the closet close to tears ten minutes later. She didn't have anything to wear and knew she should be so upset about it. She sniffed and rubbed at a tear trickling down her cheek. She was showing so she couldn't wear anything skin tight, and all the dresses she could wear were cute and flirty which is not what she wanted. She stood and walked over to the jeans and her hands stopped on a pair that would sit low enough they wouldn't have to be stretched across her little bump. She pulled them on and then went over and pulled on a button down shirt in a sheer white then pulled it off and put on a blue mid drift tank top on then pulled the shirt back on and only buttoned one button deciding to embrace the baby bump. She turned and pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and sighed. "This is as good as its gonna get." she whispered and pulled on shoes and turned to head out of the closet.

Roman hummed to herself as she walked to the closet. They were gonna have to go and eat before they went to the club. She was getting hungry again. "Hey… what are you wearing?" She asked Celes as she entered the closet. "You aren't wearing jeans. I set the bar for teasing. Come on, I have something perfect for you. One will hide the baby bump if you would like, and the other embraces it." She sat Celes down and pulled off her shoes, released her hair, and started to stripp her clothes off. She giggled as she did.

Celes looked up at her and blushed. "I'm already showing… I can't look sexy anymore." she whispered and looked at the floor. "I mean all I can do is look cute. And you… you look like a bombshell… while I'm over here like, Hi remember me." she shook her head knowing she was getting a little sensitive again.

Roman felt the change in her and cupped her face. She lifted up and looked down at her. She kissed her gently. "Do you trust me?"

Celes nodded without hesitation. "I will _always_ trust you." she whispered.

"Good, now, they call me Mama Ro for a reason. I'll make you look sexy. You are going to tease me. Besides you have one thing I don't have."

Celes looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"These incredible boobs!" she sang and cupped them. She giggled as she played with the nipples. "Oh, Put these puppies on display and no one will be looking at your baby bump." She giggled and then walked over to the dresses and pulled out three of them. "So, We have this short green strapless one. The draping in front of it will hide your bump. We have this purple one that is long sleeves but it the neck v's down _very_ low and it will wrap around the middle to hide your bump. Oh, and the slit come up high." She moaned as she looked at it. "I swear if you chose this I'm going to keep my hand on your thigh… maybe even between them to keep it warm." She winked at her. THen if you chose to embrace the baby bump we have this blue number. It has the sides cut out and its very comfortable. Also dips low for the breast."

Celes looked at each one and then her hand stopped on the blue one. "I… I could embrace the baby bump if it still looked sexy… " she whispered. "Blue."

"You and the baby bump looks sexy." She pulled her to the merrior and made her stand in front of it. She slid her hands to the little bump. "Look, Celes. There is hardly anything there. If anything, it just look like you are full. You ate too much, but other than that, who cares? I love you, I love your body, I love your toes, I love everything about you." She turned her to the side. "Real women have curves. You don't need to be a toothpick to feel good about yourself."

"Its not that…" she sighed. "I've always been a little full and curvy, I'm a Weasley it's in our blood, but I just feel… so… not… I just I'm having…"

"A sensitive moment?" Roman asked. "It's okay. I just want you to know no matter what you look like I still love you." She turned her around and cupped her face. "I know how you feel, trust me, I felt the same way with Damon. I felt _huge_. I didn't think anyone of you would want me and you were so tiny with Zoe." She smiled. "I still love you and I will always lust after you." She kissed her again.

Celes smiled and touched Roman's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered. "I love you so much, you make everything better." she said and kissed her again and then pulled back. "Okay dress me, my Roman."

Roman giggled, "So which one are we going with?" she asked. "Those are your three options."

Celes smiled. "Still the blue, I like it and it'll look hot and be comfy all night. I could wear a pair of sky high shoes to make my legs look long cause the skirt is so short and they'll make my ass look awesome too.

Roman giggled. She dressed her in the blue and brushed her red hair. She had drooled as she stood over her and could look down at her cleavage. "God, I'm not going to keep my hands off you either." She giggled as she curled her hair and just allowed it to stay down. The curls framed her face down to her breast. "Necklace?"

Celes nodded. "Something long…" she said and went over to the jewelry box they kept and sifted through the necklaces until she saw the one she wanted. She picked it up, she had bought it months ago and hadn't had the opportunity to wear it. It was a long white gold chain that would make the pendent, a little dragonfly made out of blue sapphires and white gold, stop between her breasts. "This?" she asked holding it up.

"Pretty. I love it." Roman told her. She did her make up and then helped her put on her heels. "I believe we are ready." She giggled as she stood back and took her in. She moaned. "I want to just…" She sighed and walked behind her. she cupped her breast and moaned into her ear. "Can I hold you like this all night?"

Celes pressed into Roman's hand and nodded. "But what would everyone… say?" she asked and moaned as her breast heaved in a pant.

"Who cares? You're mine and I get to hold you just like this!" She squeezed them and then played with her nipples until the harden. "Oh, yes." She moaned and kissed her neck. She was heating up. "I love this, I dressed you and now I want to undress you. You're mine." She growled into her neck. "All mine."

Celes shivered and moaned as she stepped her legs apart. "Always…" she breathed.

"Hey, are we going to go?" Harry asked poking his head in, he'd felt the girls tingling on his arms. He took in Celes and moaned. "What are _you_ wearing?" he moaned.

"Its part of the Roman collection of Tease." Roman said, not bothering to remove her hands. "I dressed her and now I want to undress her." She kissed Celes neck and started to put her name on her neck.

Celes blushed and tipped her head to the side and looked at Harry in the mirror and her mouth watered. He wore a bottle green button down shirt with the top buttons undone, a pair of black slacks with the shirt tucked into them a black belt and a pair of black shoes. She moaned. "We… we have to go." she squealed a little.

Harry nodded. "We really, really do." he moaned.

Roman groaned. "Okay." She said as she licked her neck. She gave her neck another growl. "I'm going to mark you."

Celes moaned loudly as the words said triggered an orgasm. She moaned again and shook her head. "G-God!" she gasped and stepped away from Roman before she jumped her. She smiled at Harry and walked over and touched his collar still shaking a little. "You look hot too." she said and walked out of the closet and led the way to meet John and Lee as she tried to get her hormones back under control.

Lee took a deep breath, he was not going to be teased, he was going to tease the girls too. He was dressed in black leather pants, a black tanktop with thin straps and a white sheer button. He gasped when he saw Celes. the blue little number she was wearing hugged her body perfectly and then her breast just… "God… you women." He growled.

Celes looked at Lee and her eyes widened when she took in what he was wearing. "Us women…" she let her eyes lazily follow his shirt down to his… leather pants. "Oh my God!" she gasped and moaned and shook her head.

Roman giggled as she tried to get away from Harry. She came into the kitchen and paused. She sucked in a sharp breath that made her squeaked a little. She looked Lee over and shivered. Not fair, so not fair. "I… I…" Her body heated and her eyes just couldn't look away from him.

Lee smiled, "You… what?" He asked her.

Harry chuckled. "Well if I knew we were wearing leather tonight I'd of done it up right." he said and then closed Roman's mouth for her. "You're drooling, Little Alpha." he said into her ear.

Celes sat herself up on a stool and just started at Lee and then switched to staring at Harry and then shivered. If Lee and Harry had dressed like this, how was John going to dress.

Roman shivered and hid behind Harry a little. She pretending to be picking lint from his shirt. She needed to do something to keep her eyes from going back to him. She pressed her body to Harry's and shivered again. "You suck too." She told him. "Every time I see you in this color it makes me want to lick you." She whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I'll let you lick me all you want later." he said crossing his arms and looking at Celes again. "God, when did blue become a color that made me drool on you?" he asked her.

Celes blushed and giggled. "Its a good color." she said and looked at him and then back at Lee and then her eyes caught John standing in the doorway and she moaned as she took in the light blue button down and black slacks and shook her head. "Not fair." she whispered.

Roman looked over at him and she shivered again. Before she started to really stare she looked back to Harry's shirt. What had she gotten herself into? Her body was hot, she felt her juices leaking past the little leopard printed thong she was wearing, and she felt her nipples harden. She wanted a taste of all four of them tonight. "I'm hungry." She said. "I think we can go out and then go to the club. Its open mic night, tonight." She told them not looking at any of them.

Lee's smile widen. "That sounds good." He looked at Celes, "That sounds really good."

Celes shivered under his gaze and hopped off the stool and started out the kitchen just to get away from the sheer hotness. She shivered and looked at Harry as she last, saw Roman pressed against him and moaned and kept going. "Food is good, chicken…" she said and started through the door. "And I'll… sing." she said.

"I know you will." Lee called after her making sure she got his double meaning. "I'm also hoping Roman will too."

Roman squealed and quickly ran out the kitchen.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, she will sing."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe a few times." he said and he turned and looked at John. "I guess we men are pulling out as many stops as the women tonight." he chuckled.

John smiled, "Yeah, I think we are."

Celes swallowed and shivered a little as she pulled on a little jacket over the dress and bit her lips and grabbed the little purse that matched the shoes. She leaned down a bit to brush something off the toe of her shoe and looked up when Roman scurried in and moaned a little still extremely buzzing. "Messing with you?" she asked intentionally leaving out the 'they' part.

Roman shivered and nodded. "Yes." She pulled on her black jacket. She looked Celes over and moaned. For the life of her she couldn't remember why she was upset with any of them, especially Lee and John. She just so wanted to have them all tonight. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. THe image of Lee, Harry, John, and Celes all one at a time taking her, breathing heavily over her as her body rocked with each of their thrust, came into her mind. She moaned with a whimper as her knees went weak and she started to slowly slide down the wall.

Harry was there and lifting her back up into his arms. "None of that yet, Sweetbottom, none of us have even touched you." he whispered into her ear and growled into her neck and carried her out the door.

Celes' eyes were wide as she had experienced the little vision Roman had manifested in her imagination. She gripped the banister and turned to Lee and John. "Lets go." she whispered and tried to take a step forward.

John took her hand and wrapped an arm around her. He held her, not wanting her to fall due to her arousal and the intensity of Roman's little day dream. He smiled and looked over to Lee.

" _Yep, definitely getting laid twice, tonight."_ Lee told the guys. " _Maybe more._ " He chuckled. He was excited now. In some way he felt like he already won.

Harry sent a chuckle and carried Roman along. "So I was thinking of this little place, they have an entire vegetarian menu. Its small and intimate. I thought that would be good." he said as the others joined them. "Just hold onto me I'll get us there." he said to everyone.

"But I want chick…" Celes trailed off as they popped to the place. "En." she finished.

"They have a normal menu too, Cel." Harry said to her and smiled as he set Roman down but kept an arm around her.

"What if I said I'm done. Just stick a fork in me and call it a day. I can't go on."

"I can stick something in you and it won't be a fork." Lee smiled as he sat across from her on the other side of Celes.

Celes giggled and covered her mouth, she was suppose to be on Roman's side but she couldn't help herself. "I could too, while he does." she said and shivered.

Roman gave a high pitch moan as she looked at them and shivered. She wanted to say something back but couldn't find her words. She made a squeaking noise again. She lowered her head and tried not to look at them.

Harry chuckled and rubbed her arm. He sat next to her and across from Celes and was enjoying watching Roman squirm.

Celes leaned forward and picked up the little dragon fly and played with it as she looked at her menu and tried not to think about the throbbing between her legs.

John smiled as he looked over the menu. "I don't see roast Roman, or roasted Celes. But I do hear they taste quite... good. So juice, hot, and very flavorful. So much so that even juices can run down your chin."

Celes shivered as her juices leaked out of their own accord and her nipples hardened. You could see it too. "I want chicken… the uh… roasted one with radishes…" she trailed off as her attempt to not think about John's words, didn't work. "I may end up in a bathroom having sex." she said bluntly.

Harry laughed out loud.

Roman shivered. "That or have someone under the table while you try to play it cool." she blushed deeply as Christmas flashed through her mind. "Uh, I mean, I think I'll have the uh… shit!" Her body shivered again. "Stuffed peppers." She said and set her menu down.

"I know a couple of peppers I'd like to stuff." Lee said as he looked over his menu.

"Me too." John added.

Celes shivered and the waitress came over and took drink orders. Celes ordered sparkling white grape juice and tried really hard to concentrate.

Harry chuckled. "I think we three are all on the same page, I'll have water thank you." he said to the waitress who seemed to be feeling the girls' energy and blushed.

"Water." Roman squeaked. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Water please." She said more calmly.

Lee smiled and ordered the same as John. "You know, I actually think this is the first time we have ever had the upper hand with the girls." Lee said.

"Oh we should rub it in a little I think." Harry said decidedly.

Celes whimpered and shook her head pressing her lips together. "No… nope, nope, nope. No upper hand here. Huh, Roman?" she asked shivering.

"Yeah." She said. " _I don't think I can play. I can't help but think of the throb between my legs. I think I'll be easiest target right now._ " She sent Celes.

Celes whimpered again and slipped off a shoe and scooted closer to the table and ran a toe up Roman's leg and watched her and nodded. " _Shit._ " she sent and shivered, she was alone in her resolve and it was fading fast. She slipped her shoe back on and sat up straighter. "So," she squeaked. "What are we all singing tonight, and I swear to Merlin Lee if you say Lenny Kravitz I will rape you right here and now." Celes said.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll say it later." Lee chuckled as he continued to look at his menu.

Celes looked up at him and shivered harder. "You sir… suck… we will have sex on stage in front of the entire club if you…" she shook her head. "No, No I refuse to get sucked in." she whispered and gripped the table's edge.

"Oh, no Celes please finish the thought." Harry said chuckling.

"No, not gonna happen." she said defiantly.

"Why not?" Lee asked. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear. "Do you want me sing now?"

Celes gave a little squeal and moved to get away from him only to run into John. "I… I ... " she blushed and whimpered and looked at Roman and then whimpered again. "Not f-fair." she stuttered.

Harry chuckled. "Oh tonight is going to be fun, don't you think, Little Alpha?" he asked Roman as he ran a finger up the side of her body.

She sucked in a breath as she sat up straighter. A chill went down her spine and her nipples harden. She was so glad she wore a bra. She shivered and pressed her legs together. "God…" She whimpered and felt her legs part on their own.

John smiled, "It's okay, Cel. You are holding two, we expect you to put up more of a fight." He winked at her.

Harry chuckled and slid a hand under the table and started to raise up her skirt with his fingers slowly enjoying the way she squirmed.

Celes smiled a little and sat back up. " _I honestly am not doing much better than Ro."_ she sent John and Lee.

John smiled at her. " _Yeah, but at least you are putting up a fight. Ro looks done. She is just ready to have one now._ " He said.

Lee nodded, " _She will be a willing participant right now. So, would you like to have her first?"_ He asked Celes.

Roman shivered again and allowed Harry to touch her. She was so hot and ready now. She needed someone to touch her. When Celes had used her toe to touch her she couldn't think. All she could think of was pressing her core to her toes.

Celes shivered and nodded. "But Harry… is already…" she whispered to them. "See." she pointed with her eyes.

Harry slid his hand up to Roman's core and sent her a moan and smiled knowing they weren't getting away with anything. He pushed her thong aside, which he would steal later, and dipped a finger into her hot core.

"Yeah, just a little finger play. But he hasn't laid with her." John whispered.

"So the questions still goes unanswered. Do you want her first?" Lee asked.

Roman squirmed in her seat and moaned as her breast started to rise and fall a little faster. She felt more of her juices leak. She held the edge of the table and rolled her hips. She didn't know if she could stand the teasing much longer.

Celes shivered and watched her and then nodded. "Yes please. I mean if you're going to give me dibs." she said to them and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Looks like Celes has got some other plans for you, Little Alpha." he whispered in Roman's ear.

Roman whimpered. She rolled her hips a little. "God, you evil horny toad." She growled to him. "Okay, okay." She took a deep breath and held it. She then let it out slowly. She had to get control of her arousal or she was going to drag Celes to the bathroom and try to have her way there… but that was going to be hard. "When we get to the club we go straight to the bedroom." She told her. "I don't think I can hold this much longer."

Celes nodded with a little smile. "Sounds good to me… really, really good, like fruit dripping off my chin good." she said unable to resist the tease.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman's ear and then wrapped an arm around her as they waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks and take their orders.

Once the waiter came back with their drinks they gave their orders. The boys watched as ro drink with shaky hands. They really did have the upper hand this time. Lee was down right happy about it. He was going to enjoy himself tonight. He had to create a plan to keep them that way but the way the boys was dressed he was sure that it wouldn't be a problem. After eating they paid the check and then went on their way to the club for open mic night.

"Are you going to sing?" Lee asked John.

John shrugged. "I don't know, actually." he said as they walked into the club.

Roman grabbed Celes' hand and pulled her with her as they started to run to her office.

"Hey! Carful! Celes is extra klutzy!" Lee called after them.

Celes giggled and followed as she tried very hard not to stumble. "Ro, high heels, super klutz Celes, equals not happy ending." she said to her to get her to slow down a little.

Roman paused and then popped them up to the room. "Celes now equals happy?" She asked and giggled. She pressed her body to hers. "Why did I dress you this?" She asked as she rubbed her thumb over her hard nipples that were poking through the dress.

Celes shivered. "Because you wanted to make me feel better." she moaned and looked at Roman and shook her head. "Why did you wear that, you tease." she moaned and wrapped an arm around Roman and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned again. She hid the bed with the back of her knees and sat on it. She slid her hands up her dress and started to pull it off Celes. "I… I… it was pretty… I…" She moaned as she pulled off her shirt and worked off her bra. "I was feeling frisky." She giggled. She pushed down her skirt and tong and laid back on the bed with her legs open to show Celes. "God! This is what you _all_ did." She told her.

Celes giggled and pushed off the thong and laced her legs with Roman's. She waved a hand and was naked as well. "I blame Lee… damn leather pants…" she moaned and kissed Roman and ran a hand down to her breast and flicked the nipple.

Roman moaned and rolled her body up. She shivered, "God… those pants…" She wrapped her arms around Celes and raised her hips up and rubbed against her core. She moaned as she felt her juices leak. "Yes, those pants… and your breast… Harry's green... John's blue…" She gave a high moan. "Please, Celes… stop teasing me."

Celes panted and nodded and pushed her core to Roman's and rolled her hips causing their piercings to rub together. "Do you…" she moaned. "Want it all…?" she asked and kissed down her neck as she continued to roll her hips against Roman's.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned loudly. She held her hips and rocked her hips. "Anything… anything you… want…." She breathed and moaned again. She shivered and felt her juices coat Celes as she rubbed and slipped against her.

Celes moaned and kissed her and slid a hand down and pushed her fingers into Roman as she kept rolling her hips against her. Her own juices were leaking just as badly. Her self control was better though. She was wired though. She moaned and kissed Roman to her breast and took one in her mouth and sucked on it and then flicked her tongue ring over it. "Hot and fast Ro…" she whispered against it allowing her breath to linger on her nipple as she moved her fingers fast and rolled her hips faster.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled her hips. She rolled back onto her head. Her body shivered and more of her juices leaked. She dug her fingers into her hips and nodded. She continued to scream her moans. She laced her her fingers into Celes' hair and pulled her back up. She kissed her and dueled with her tongue. She moaned against her mouth and then sucked on her tongue. She just couldn't get enough. Her toes started to curl as she raised her hips up, raising Celes with her and squealed.

Celes moaned and squealed a little as she started to feel her orgasm. She knew that most of what was happening to Ro was her fault and she loved it and it turned her on even more. She moaned and kissed her again and rolled her hips faster and pumped her fingers faster. "Ro… God damn woman…." she moaned into her mouth. "This is…" she was going to say insane but knew Roman already knew that.

She squealed and screamed then opened the connection to Celes so she could feel what she was feeling. She was ready. She was so ready. Her body jerked and bucked under her. Suddenly, Roman screamed as she rolled onto her head and her body tightened. Her juices flooded out of her and jerked in her orgams. She panted and jerked a few more times.

Celes triggered an orgasm as well and screamed with Roman and jerked and moaned and fell off of her unable to hold herself up. She jerked again and moaned and kissed Roman's neck from the side. "God you are so hot, Roman." she whispered and moaned. "We need… get back out there… and take the upper hand." she panted.

Roman gave a breathless laugh. She said breathing hard. "Oh, yes…" She moaned and giggled. She rolled onto her side. She placed a leg over hers. "Sexy, mama." She told her. "I'd do you every time." She giggled and kissed her. "Okay, upper hand! My mind is cleared… I think." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. She dipped her tongue into her mouth. "God, I love you."

Celes moaned and kissed her again. "I love you too, Baby Girl." she whispered and moaned a little. "Okay, so upperhand… I could sing, I can't dance right now or I so would…" she said, her mind turned back to the boys and she moaned. "We are so, so going to have to be tough."

She smiled. "I'm going to sing a dirty song. I know it will drive Harry a little wild but the message will still get through to all of them. "Oh!" She bounced off the bed. "I need to find something… dark… seductive… Yes! I'm gonna sing Motivation by Kelly Rowland. Yes! Wait… I need someone to do the rap. Who should do the rap?"

Celes laughed and sat up. "Well don't ask me, I can not rap." she giggled and watched Roman and then reached out her hand and summoned her dress and wiggled back into it.

"Maybe one of the band boys? Just keep the light dim on him so that the boys don't see him and it will be just me."

"I can do that." she smiled and kissed Roman. "I think I got me an idea too, but I'll have to borrow a costume." she said and kissed her again and left her after slipping her shoes back on. She walked down carefully to the boys and got up on a stool at the table. "Enjoy the tingles? I did!" she giggled and leaned forward so that Lee, whom she sat next to and looked to torture, saw down her dress a little and witnessed her perky nipples.

Harry shook his head. "You won't get the upper hand back." he said.

"Oh we shall see, Mr. Potter, we shall see." she giggled and winked.

Lee shook his head. "I will be suckling from them." He moaned into her ear.

Celes shivered and looked at him, his face inches from hers. "Yes… you will." she said. "And you'll enjoy every minute of it." she nipped his lower lip and then used her magic to put the connected chain on her nipple rings and hummed to herself with a little cat that got the milk smile.

"You look awfully smug there, Cel." Harry said.

Lee raised his eyebrow. "She does, doesn't she?" He gave a frown. "Where is the leopard kitten at?"

Celes looked at him. "Oh, prowling about a bit. She'll be along shortly." she said nonchalantly.

"Shortly?" Harry raised an eyebrow, he felt the mischief from both girls in his marks.

"Mmm, shortly." Celes giggled.

The lights dimmed as the next adult singer came to the stage. Roman walked on with a blue spotlight on her. She was lucky enough to grab some of the girls that was there to have fun. They were going to do the routine she had taught them. She talked one of the boys from the band to do the rap.

"Go, go, go, go." The girls sang.

"Oh lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds. Push harder, you're almost there now. So go lover, make mama proud." Roman sang. She was dressed in a dark lavender corset that pushed her breasts up. She also wore black satin little boy shorts which her ass was deliciously sticking out. To finish it of she wore black knee high boots. Her hair was a purple and in curls down her back.

Lee's mouth dropped open as he looked up on stage. "What... what..." he moaned as he took in the sight of her. He was going to dream about this for weeks. "Evil woman... is... Harry, what's happening?"

"I…" Harry watched her with his mouth open as the words to the song started to ring through his mind and he growled. "Oh I am so, so going to just…" he growled.

Celes giggled and watched Roman and swung her legs.

"And when we're done." The girls sang as they danced with Roman.

"I don't wanna feel my legs." Roman sang as she revealed her legs.

"And when we're done."

"I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby. But you can't stop there. Music still playing in the background. And you're almost there."

"You can do it, I believe in you, baby.

"So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation."

"Go, go, go, go."

"Motivation."

"Go, go, go, go."

"Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest. Rain on my head, call that brainstorming. Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper." One of the guys started to rap as Roman danced provocatively.

At this point Harry had started to stand. He was going to just… take her in the closet backstage. He started to move away from the table and towards the backstage area still watching her.

"Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers. It go green light, go Weezy go. I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low. But hold up wait, new position. I put her on my plate, then I do the dishes. She my motivation, I'm her transportation. Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy. Then I just keep going, going like I'm I'm done she hold me like a conversation. Weezy, baby."

"And when we're done," the girls sang.

"I don't wanna feel my legs." Roman sang.

"And when we're done,"

"I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby. But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background. And you're almost there."

"You can do it, I believe in you baby."

"So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation."

"Oh Lover, when you call my name. No other, can do that the same. I won't let ya get up out of the game, no. So go lover, gon and make me rain."

"And when we're done,"

"I don't wanna feel my legs."

"And when we're done,"

"I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby. But you can't stop there. Music still playin in the background. And you're almost there.

"You can do it, I believe in you baby. So close from here."

"Baby I'ma be your motivation." Roman sang.

Harry was there when Roman walked off the stage and he growled at her. "That was… low… and hot as hell." he said and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. "You're coming with me this time, Little Alpha."

Roman squealed and kicked her feet. "So not fair! You didn't see the whole thing! I saw you leave."

"Awe, man!" Lee said. "I should have known you would have her. You weren't at the table." He shook his head.

"Of course, the whole thing was aimed at me, little brat." he growled and carried Roman up to her office and put her down on her desk. "So, no room… no bed." he said and kissed her and slid his hands up her legs. "Bend over the desk… ass in the air so I can bite it." he moaned and pushed his hands under her ass on the desk and squeezed her ass.

She squealed as she kissed his neck. She felt excitement blow up her stomach. "Are you punishing me?" She asked coyly. She rolled her hips so that her ass settled into his hands. She took off the cloak for her tattoos. She hopped off the desk and leaned over her desk as she stood on her toes. She wiggled her ass for him. "Like this?"

Harry growled and nodded. "Exactly like that… damn." he moaned and waved a hand and they were both nude. He couldn't help it, he was a horny toad and hopelessly addicted to sex with Roman. He grabbed her hips and moaned as he leaned down and kissed down her spine. When he got to her ass he gave it a light nip and listened to her little noise and moaned. He nipped back up to her neck and moaned against it as he slid into her core. "God… and your hair… what is with your hair. You're just adding to it… so hot." he moaned.

She moaned and giggled. "Its to tease you better with." She moaned as she rolled her hips, which caused her ass to do little circles against him. She leaned lower over the desk. "You heard the song. I don't want to feel my legs... and make me rain." She breathed.

Harry growled and started to pump into her slowly. He moaned as he felt her tightening already and slid a hand around her and pushed his fingers into her clit. He growled and leaned down and nipped up her back and then sucked on the back of her neck and growled against it as he kept moving in and out of her at an even, drive Roman a little crazy pace.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips again. She shivered and slid a hand down to his hand. She gave a whimper when he didn't pump into her faster. She rolled her hips again to get him to rub her clit. She whimpered again as she leaned her head onto the desk. She shivered as the memory of when they made love to the song. It was just as slow and so hot.

Harry growled a little and continued to move at the steady pace. He dropped his head back and enjoyed her. He shivered and started to rub her clit in slow circles making her a little crazier. He smiled and looked down at her and leaned over and kissed her back and moaned against it and started to pump a little bit faster and harder into her.

Excitement filled her lower belly as she rocked back onto him. She shivered again as she rolled her hips. She moaned and rubbed his hand that was on her clit. She wanted him to go faster but she knew he was trying to build her up. She rolled her hips more and felt her juices leak a little.

Harry moaned as he felt her juices leak out. He continued to pump into her, trying so hard to take it slow. The dress had nearly made him bend her over right there in the workout room. He'd been thinking about this all through dinner, all through Celes and her having one another. It took a lot for him not to get up and go to them. He moaned and kissed down her spine to her ass and nipped it again. He shivered and moaned and started to pump faster.

Roman moaned and gave a into panting. She felt her control slipping as she rocked back onto him. "H-Harry..." She gripped his hand and tried to get him to go faster. She tried to rocked back onto him faster. She shivered and then gave a little growl. "Harry... God..."

Harry moaned at her words and started to move his hand faster and pump into faster giving into his need to have her. He moaned as he felt her tighten and her juices flow more freely. He moaned against her back and gripped her hips tighter and pumped harder into her as he started to lose it and just wanted to drown in her.

Roman moaned louder as she leaned up on her hands and rocked back harder and faster on him. Her juices leaked down her legs as she squealed. She shook and shivered as she slid a hand up to her breast and held it. She lifted her knee onto the desk and started to scream out her moans.

Harry started to growl with each pump and took pleasure in the way she needed to touch herself while he touched her. He scraped his teeth down her back again and started to feel his his lower back tighten and he knew his orgasm was coming. "Roman… God damn... " he moaned. "God please… dear God I just want to get lost…. oh Jesus." he moaned against her back.

Roman shook as she felt her body start to tighten. "Harry... Harry... Harry..." she panted and then her clapped down like a vice and she screamed out her orgasm. She screamed again as her juices flooded out onto his hand.

Harry growled loudly as he came and pumped deep into her as she milked him. He moaned and shivered and gave a jerk and moaned agaisnt her back panting and giving little growls. "God… I love you." he moaned and kissed her lower back.

She shivered and moaned. She smiled and sighed. She felt good... really good. "I... I love you too." She moaned. I want to rub against you now... and dance." She giggled. She she just wanted to seduce him and take her time doing so.

Harry chuckled. "I think I would like that enough to take you home and have you all evening." he moaned and kissed her lower back again. "Or maybe I'll just take you home now." he growled against her lower back.

She giggled and shivered. "No going home yet." She told him. She leaned up and lowered her leg. "Kiss." She told him and as she looked over her shoulder to him.

Harry chuckled and kissed her, pressing into her deep again. He moaned and then slid out of her and shivered. "Okay, but I am so, so getting you when we get home. My bed, that is where you belong. My bed, between the sheets." he moaned.

She giggled and waved her hand. She was dressed in her leopard print outfit again. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kiss him with a moan. "Then I shall stay close to you." She giggled. "I have a nice surprise under my outfit too." She sang.

"Oh, yes, yes I know. I will be snatching that, my sweet little nymph." he said and waved a hand and was dressed in what he had on earlier. He pulled her to him and picked her up a little and kissed her. "Come on Ku'uipo, lets go see what else we have cooking for tonight."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as they made their way back to the main area of the club. She smiled at Celes as they sat down. "Did you like?"

"Oh I loved it!" she giggled. "Really, really. It was fantastic." she said. "I have me a song too." she wiggled her eyebrows up at John. "Its for you too, big boy." she giggled.

He smiled and kissed her. "I look forward to it." He said against her lips. He kissed her again.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "You women are the devil."

"And you are not much better." Celes chirped at him as she stopped kissing John long enough to comment. She moaned a little and pulled away. "Okay, I have to get a shirley temple. Be back." she sang and hopped off her stool and headed to the bar but then b-lined for backstage to change.

Roman hummed her song to herself as she leaned against Harry with her back pressed to his side and his arm draped down the front of her. She wrapped an arm around his and drew little circles on his arm. It was so weird. She had spend a week with him in China just talking and rediscovering each other. Then when they got home she was so upset about being an outsider. She felt like she didn't have have anyone buy Harry. She was a little upset about it too. She had already spent a week with him and wanted to spend time with everyone else. But as the weeks went on she grew closer to him. Then the whole blow up happened and she found out she was pregnant. Then she she more time with him and with Draco and Di. It was strangely nice to be with them. There was no judgement from any of them, no bad record, and no one shoving past sins into her face. She felt loved and safe. When she could she played with the kids, talked to Di, and helped cook while the men went to work. When they came back they ate together and Draco would check her. She had thought it would be weird to have him as her baby's doctor buy ye made her feel comfortable.

All in all, it was nice. It was as if Bryce found a family of her own. She enjoyed it. She also knew Draco enjoyed it because she had became more blunt and said what what on her mind. She was so comfortable she even talked to Harry the same way. The sex was awesome that way too. If there was a draw back it was that she didn't get to see the kids as much... and because of the nudges Celes sent her daily she grew to miss her too. It was a week after she cut John and Lee off that she opened the connection to them but they left her alone.

As she sat with Harry now, she felt content and satisfied. She had Celes three times in one day. The last one was the best. It was like they found as if they finally connected and found each other. She was no longer nervous or scared of her. She liked that most of all. And then to see her with her little belly just made her drool. She wanted to licke across her belly and leave her name across it as a stamp of being claimed.

Roman looked over to Lee and John and felt so distant from them. Almost as if they were strangers. She felt lust but that connection if love wasn't really there. It made part of her heart hurt and the other part didn't care. They had pushed her away and didn't really reach out to her to fix it.

Roman kissed Harry's arm. "I'm gonna get something to drink and maybe something sweet." She giggled and then hopped down and walked over to the bar.

Lee got up and followed her to the bar. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. "You smell so good." He moaned into her hair.

"Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him. She missed his embrace, his scent, and voice.

"I miss..."

"Don't." She told him. "Don't say you miss me when its not true. If it were true you would have reached out to me on some level. You never did. Besides, I know the look in your eyes. You are only lusting for me. You are just sweet talking your way up my skirt. If you want sex then I shall give it to you. But I belong to Harry and Celes right now."

Lee loosen his arms. He felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't want just sex. He wanted to hold her too. He wanted... he wanted her. "You're my wife, Ro..."

Roman shook her head, "I'm Harry and Celes' wife. You made that real clear." She looked at him. "I like you. I really do but I'm not your wife. You've chosen Celes a long time ago." She tilted her head to the side. "Why haven't you properly married her? Do you know why Harry hasn't properly married me? He waits on you. You still hold back... well not really. You are scared. He waited for you because you are scared. You've chosen Celes many times but yet you want me. She got married before you could ask so you settled for me."

"Roman, that's not true. I love you. You are my wife. I can't go on without you."

"Yes you can. Celes can't go on without me. She is connected to me. You boys can keep going on. My father has. So, you can do it too." She got her drink and then kissed his cheek. "Sex, is good too. If you need that release, you know where to find me." She started to walk away from him but paused. "You love her, Lee. I see the love in your eyes. But I also see the look you give me. Lust can be mistaken for love." She walked away sipping on her sweet cream soda.

Lee stood in the same spot. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt hurt... and small. Her words seemed to cut him down to the core. Part of them were... truth... but whose truth? It was her truth... it was all her perception and thats what hurt the most. He loved her... he also lusted after her but it was normal. Lee stood there as he felt his heart fall to pieces.

Celes looked up at one of the girls. "Hey, go do something else okay, one of the things you know. Ill be back to do my bit soon." she said and kissed her cheek and pulled on a robe over her costume and slipped from backstage. She found Lee at the bar and touched his shoulder. "Lee, baby, are you alright?" she asked him.

Lee wiped his eyes and looked at her. "I'm good... just gonna drink my sorrows away." He sniffed. "I just don't understand her. First the kids now this. And she's not even phased. I mean look at her. You would not have guessed we have talked. she is so... nonchalant about it."

Celes sighed and took his hand and took him to the hall in the back and looked up at him. "That's Bryce." she said softly. "I've noticed she's not afraid to speak her mind. She's blunt, and it can be painful." she said and looked down at his chest and frowned a little. "It really hurts, I can feel it hurting." she rubbed her chest. "And its not just you hurting, she may not look like it but theres hurt there too… from Roman. The whole devil may care after she unloads on you is Bryce." she said looking up at him.

"I..." more tears came to his eyes. "Its the fact that she... she believes it. She truly believes it. How do I fix that?"

Celes reached up and wiped his cheeks and her heart started to pump a little faster as her next question spilled out of her mouth. "What did she say?" she asked him.

"Her truth... I married her out of convenience. I... my love for her is a mistaken emotion of lust. I... choose you over her... that I basically choose you over her because Harry beat me to you. And..." he paused as he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. She is willing to lay with me but it will only be sex, no love. I don't want sex... I want her... I... its like she emotionly divorced me. She belongs to you and Harry."

Celes let her hand drop to her side like a weight. "Well, she's wrong." she whispered as hot tears filled her eyes. The truth was Lee had always with some very few exceptions made decisions about her based on Roman's feelings. He'd never truly allowed himself to fully except that he was married to Celes, and Celes had accepted that. She took what he gave her, and even though it was more lately he still always thought of Roman first before her. Alemana thought of her first but only because he was her warrior. She sniffed and looked up at Lee. "Shes wrong, the reason we have so many problems you and I is because you think of Roman before you think of me." she wiped her eyes. "And that okay, you're supposed to. You can compartmentalize how you feel for us but you're not as good as Harry and John are at it… or even Ro and I." she sobbed a little. "I… I think her truth is bullshit and its because it hurts to think about it. It hurts me to think about it. And I don't. I love you Lee, I really love you. I always loved you. But you didn't always love me, you always loved Roman, not me. Don't let her truth mess up your truth, because yours is the one that matters. Just don't stop loving her and it'll all sort out after these pregnancies are over." she was whispering now finding it hard to talk out loud. She didn't look up at him, she'd never admitted any of this out loud before. She didn't want anyone to know. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "So go back out there and show her you love her. I need to go get cleaned up." she said and kissed his chin and started to leave him alone.

Lee quickly grabbed her hand and held her tightly. "I love you, Celes Diggory. I always have and always will. Never think that I never loved you before. You are my wife too. I... I know you don't feel like we've properly married but I feel like we did. I know you will always love Roman more than me or any of us but I still love you. I want to give you all of me when we are together but I can't. I can'tcan't because I'm a creature that would love to me monogamous with all over you or only Ro. The reason I save parts of me for her is because of that. I know you want a proper wedding and one of these days you will get one. I promise, I just... I'm sorry for putting you through hell. I'm sorry for putting her through hell. I may act like I know what I'm doing but I don't. I can be easily sucked in just like how you can. But don't you just wish it was you and Harry all the time?"

Celes looked up at him. "It was just Harry and me for a long time. He and I… we were like two planets in orbit of each other that finally collided. Yes I wish it was just me and Harry sometimes, life would be so much easier… but then I think I wouldn't have what I have if it was just Harry and I. Or Roman and I for that matter. I have so much, _we_ have so, so much. And I know I get a little stuck in my head about it… and I just…" she sighed and shut her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't want to say it, she didn't want to open the can. She just shook her head. "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now, I can't. I'll just mess everything up. I love you and I know you love me, and I know its hard for you… and I am okay. I accept the parts of you you give me. I didn't used to when I was broken but I know why you do it now. I know why you save parts of yourself, and I love that you do that. When its me and you, you're my Lee and right now, that's enough. But you're her Lee too." she nodded towards the clubs main room. "And she needs to remember that…" she growled a little. "Bryce is such a brat, little prat is picking her insecurities out of her brain and word vomiting them all over us." she shut her eyes again and pressed her forehead to Lee's chest and allowed herself to cry a little.

Lee held her. "Tell me what you won't allow yourself to say." He whispered. He needed to know now. It had nearly been eleven years... or it was eleven years, and he was getting comfortable enough to be around everyone. He has settled into his role and was even looking another restaurant idea. "Please. As your husband and a shoulder."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him. "Do you remember when Kama was still messing with us? Well he did this thing… he was so good at pinpointing my weak spots… well he came to me in a dream and it started as you and I married, we… we were married just you and me. When I asked you where Roman was you said that after fifth year she never talked to either of us again and we just found our way back to each other… sometimes… I think about that, that part. What if she had never talked to us… again." she whispered. "I don't as much as I used to, I used to rather obsessive about it pre fixed Celes but sometimes I still do." she shrugged. "I don't want to mess things up, and I don't want to ever, _ever_ tell Roman, Harry, or John that… they… they don't need to know. Its for me… and you…" she sniffed and little.

"But we already know what would have happened. The spirits would have taken over and we both would have ended up dead. Its one thing I do know. Alemana is passionate. He loves both of you fiercely. Having Pele so close and then finding out he lost her it would have enraged him." He held her tightly, scared of what he said. It was truth through.

Celes nodded and rubbed his back. "I know, I know that. And thats usually what I think next and then Im good. He loves me but he loves her so much more… he was meant for her and to find out you were that close… he would have killed me, and if you'll recall it came close a few times." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I love you, and so does she. Don't give up okay, its just the baby… you know how we get just try to understand that they are her truths and not always _the_ truth." she said and rubbed her face on his shirt and smiled a little.

He nodded and pressed his face into her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm messing up your show." He cupped her face and kissed her. "Have a good show."

Celes smiled. "Not messing up, delaying my dear Chocolate Bear." she kissed him again. "I love you and its okay to delay it. You needed me." she kissed him one more time. "Now Im going to go tease John, don't forget what I said about the Lenny song." she sang as she skipped away from him. She felt a little better but knew that these eight and half months of pregnancy that was left was going to be rough on all of them with Bryce spitting out Roman's insecurities and then cropping up their own in the process. She looked at Roman sitting in Harry's lap and her heart gave a tug when she remembered what it was like to be that girl in Harry's life. She really missed him, so much. She shook her head and headed backstage to set up. The lights went down over the stage again five minutes later.

"I've got a dentist, Who's over seven feet tall., Oh, i've got a dentist, baby, The man is over seven feet tall, His name is doctor john long, And he answers every call."

Celes sat on top of the piano wearing a skin tight cat suit with lace that covered all her private parts but only enough to tease. She had her hair up in a messy half style that looked more like sex hair than a hair style. She wore light eye makeup and a dark wine colored lipstick.

Roman giggled as she looked up at Celes and then saw John's mouth fall open. It was awesome!

John groaned as he watched Celes. He was going to peel that thing off of her and lick her good. He was just going... he smiled as he looked up at her and a thought entered his mind. He sent his magic self to her and raised gus hands down the front of her body and kissed her neck.

Celes looked down at him. " _That sir, is not fair."_ she sent to him as her body shivered and she continued on with the song.

 _"All's fair in love and war, babe."_ He chuckled.

"You know, I went to long john's office, "doctor the pain is killing me", Oh, i went to long john's office", doctor the pain is killing, He says "don't worry baby, It's just your cavity that needs a little filling"

Celes lifted her legs gracefully and folded them over each other and then changed them into a provocative pose and giggled as she continued her cheeks pinking a little.

John's magic self pressed into her core. He rubbed against her and moaned to her. Oh yes, he was not going to fall victim to her tease. He was going to make sure he got a nice touch befor he got her.

Celes shivered and her whole body started to blush as she continued on, her resolve better than usual.

"He took out his trusty drill, Told me to open wide,He said it wouldn't hurt me, But he filled my hole inside, Oh long john, don't you ever go away, Cause thrill me when you drill me, And i don't need no novocain today."'

 _"Do you want me to drill you and fill your hole too?"_ He asked as a hand slid down her baby bump and cupped her core.

Celes gave him a tiny nod as her resolve started to slip away from her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to finish the song. She blushed redder and started to pant as the girls now pushed her around on a little rolling bed.

Roman grinned as she watched Celes and saw how flushed and btw she was getting. She looked over to John and saw the evidence little teasing face he had. She sent her magic self to him and brushed her hand over his shaft she smiled and then livked him. When she saw him jump she looked back to the stage and just allowed her magic self swallow him and suck on him. Now the tease was even.

"When he got done on drilling he said, "oh baby that's going to cost you Ten", See, i gonna, thought it would be more like twelve, twelve and a half, When he got done on drilling he said,"oh sweet mama that's going to cost you Ten, But if that ever starts in throbbing then, Come back and see old long john, Again and again and again and again and again"

John glared at Roman as Celes left the stage. "Not fair." He growled.

"Right! I was thinking the same thing. People came to watch and you were distracting the performer. Shame on you. Now you have to put her out her misery before she thinks something else. Rude!" She pinched her fingers together as if they were crab claws.

Harry leaned down and kissed her ear. "Roman, your Bryce is showing." he whispered and kissed her ear again.

Celes stood backstage twisting her hands together and waiting for John. He had stopped messing with her towards the end of the song and she wasn't sure why. Maybe she had offended him. She smiled when a girl told her that was great and you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. She stood on her toes and looked over the audience and saw John wasn't at the table. She turned to go change as her heart fell a little.

"Looking for me?" John asked.

Celes smiled and blushed. "I thought you didn't like it and that's why you stopped." she whispered and stood in front of him feeling her size for a change.

He sighed, "Not at all. Roman distracted me. She didn't like I was getting the upper hand. I enjoy the show a lot." He leaned down and kissed her.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back and moaned a little. "So… I was right to pick the song. It actually teased you?" she smiled a little.

John chuckled, "Doctor John Long here to answer your every call." He teased. "I knew you were in a state to tested, I enjoyed it." He picked her up. "Hey, will you do me a favor?"

Celes nodded. "I will do anything for you." she said.

"Wear this for me when you grow bigger with the twins." He moaned and kissed her as he walked her up to the office.

Celes giggled against his lips, she loved that about John. He made her feel beautiful when she was pregnant. Roman did too, but John had a way about it… but then so did Roman but she loved that baby bumps made him crazy. She moaned as he carried her into the room. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly at the bottom as her body heated. "I can do that… I so will. I'll even wear the little thong I have on underneath if you want." she whispered in his ear.

John shivered, "I would like both." He kissed her and waved a hand. "I'll peel that off later." He kissed down her neck to her breast. He rubbed her belly and kissed down to it. He placed kissed all over her belly and moaned. He licked back up her body and kissed her as he slid into her. "Mmm, little tease. Spreading your legs on the chair like you did."

Celes shivered and arched into him and smiled a little. "It worked didn't it? Got you to drill me…" she moaned and rolled her hips a bit spreading her legs out for him. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her. She loved the way he felt in her, his hands on her. She shivered.

"Oh, I'm gonna drill you alright." He kissed her and then lifted her knee up yo his him and started to thrust into her. He moaned as he kissed down to her neck and suvked on iy. He moaned over to the other side and paused. He lifted her neck and looked a little closer. "It appears you have been claimed."

Celes blushed as her hand flew to her neck self consciously. "Um… yeah. Its this thing Ro does." she couldn't help but giggle. "She does it to all of us… well Lee and I. I don't know if shes ever done it to Harry… or you." she whispered and looked at him. "Is that okay?"

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm gine with it. I... No she not done so to me." He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Its fine. I wont ruin it." He pressed his lips to hers and nipped her chin. "Now back to that drilling..." He teased. "How tall is this Doctor John Long?"

Celes giggled and rolled her hips a little. "Why he was seven feet tall." she said in a little voice like the one she used to sing the song.

He moaned and started to pump faster into her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He moaned again and pumped faster. "God, you taste so good."

Celes moaned and started to roll her hips with him. She shivered as her juices leaked out. She smiled and shut her eyes and rolled back onto her head. "God… yes." she moaned as her body tightened just at the sheer familiarness of him being inside her. She pushed up a little with her free leg to take him deeper and moaned louder.

John moaned and then sat back onto his knees. He gripped her hips, lifted then at an angle, and started to thrust harder and faster into her. He moaned as he leaned his head back and enjoyed the tightness of her. "God..." he growled. He pressed his thumb to her clit and started to rub it in fast little circles. He felt her juices coat his fingers. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked her juices off. He replaced his thumb back to her clit and rubbed it again in small fast circles.

Celes screamed out her moans as she watched him enjoying her. The way he had tasted her has only made her juices flow more freely. She loved everything about that, she moaned and arched back on her head and continued to scream as her body built up to an orgasm. "John… John…" she screamed his name and looked back at him as she felt her core tightening even more around him and she started to jerk.

He shivered as he moaned. He pumped faster into her. He sucked more of her juices off his fingers and moaned again. He growled as he gripped her hips tighter and pumped into her, making sure to hit her g-spot each time. He shivered again as he felt her tighten more onto him.

Celes started to just outright scream everytime he hit her g-spot. She rolled her hips faster and rolled back on her head. Each time he tasted her she just dripped more juices. Her head was starting to cloud and she was in a full on sex craze. She screamed as her orgasm slammed into her hard and she jerked hard as her whole body tightened up from the effect of it. She looked up at him as her body kept contracting around him and rolled her hips some more.

John's eyes grew as his orgasm slammed into him. He roared out his release and jerked a few times. He had had slammed his hips into hers and held them there as his Bo tightened. When he finally relaxed he fell over to the side. He panted and moaned as he rolled his hips into her a couple more times.

Celes jerked and moaned and smiled as she panted. She rubbed her belly and moaned again and pressed her forehead to his. "I… love… you… God… that was good." she said and kissed him.

John chuckled. He sighed as he held her and pulled her to him. "I love you too." He moaned and rubbed her back. "So good." He kissed her and rubbed her nose. "So... was was the Dr you were looking for?"

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, Dr. Keluipei was exactly who I was looking for." she said and kissed him and moaned and kissed him again, never able to only kiss him once. "You think you might sing tonight?" she asked him, she always enjoyed the after as much as the during with John.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But it sounds like Lee will."

Celes shivered. "I don't advertise it but I love when that man sings." she said. "A lot." she looked at John. "If you sing you should try a song for Roman." she suggested and kissed him and sat up and gave a little squeal.

He smiled at her. "Silly woman."

Celes looked at him over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes. "Why, John, whatever do you mean?" she asked in a very convincing impersonation of Marilyn Monroe.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." He waved a hand and was dressed. He got up and goosed her.

Celes gave a little yelp and giggled and waved her hand and was dressed in the same thing Roman had put her in. She giggled and bit her lip and then stood up on her toes and kissed him, she grabbed his hand and rubbed it over the bottom of her little belly and then moaned and turned and scurried out of the room giggling all the way back to the table.

John smiled as he shook his headed back to the table. He helped Celes sit in her seat. "Where's Ro?"

"Another cream soda." Lee pointed to the bar.

Harry nodded. "Shes drinking them like crazy." he said. "The sweets man." he shook his head.

"Its a darkness thing." Celes said without thinking and then smiled with a blush and pulled her shirley temple to her.

Lee gave a frown and looked over to Ro. "You think its her darkness?"

Celes shook her head. "She's not… dark like bad… shes pregnant with Bryce right now and you figure that would enhance the dark… she carried Dai but he was her own demon she was used to that… but Bryce is the manifestation of Harry's darkness… and usually a light carries a demon unless the owner of the demon is female… so I think she's got a little more going on right now… I also noticed that John, Roman, Harry, and Hail are all sugar babies… its a dark thing." she shrugged.

"Ah," he frowned a little. "Danger and Lana also crave their sugars too... but not so bad."

"That's because although she has one, its dormant, you notice how when Bryce became active Harry's sugar habit picked up? Jude has her days where all she wants is sugar, you know this you feed her. And don't even get me started on Rain and Danger… those two when they wants the sweets they wants the sweets." she smiled. "Its just a thing I've noticed. I'm sure Ro had too." she said.

Lee nodded. _"Harry, are you going to sing?"_ He asked.

Harry looked at him. " _I thought about it, but I don't know the girls are going all sex… and I don't think I want to go that direction. I was thinking of romantic. The girls crave it and we don't give it to them nearly enough."_ he shrugged at him. With that said he stood when Roman came back to the table. "Okay my turn to sing, ladies." he said and kissed Roman's temple and winked at Celes and walked off backstage to get his guitar.

The stage darkened once more and then a spotlight came up on Harry in the middle of the stage with his guitar. He smiled down at Roman and Celes and started the song.

"Ohh ohh...When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes, And all that surround you, Are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call, Was standing here all along."

Roman hummed along. She enjoyed the boy band songs as much as Celes. This one was even nice. She smiled up at him as she leaned back in her seat and watched Harry. He always had a nice voice. She enjoyed with all the boys sang.

"And I will take, You in my arms, And hold you right where you belong, Till the day my life is through, This I promise you,This I promise you."

"I've loved you forever, In lifetimes before, And I promise you never...Will you hurt anymore, I give you my word, I give you my heart (give you my heart), This is a battle we've won, And with this vow, Forever has now begun..."

"Just close your eyes" Harry sang.

"close your eyes" the band back up singers echoed.

"Each loving day." Harry sang.

"each loving day" the backup singers echoed

"I know this feeling won't go away." Harry sang again

"no.." the band guys sang once more.

"Till the day my life is through, This I promise you..This I promise you."

Celes watched Harry singing the song, it was a beautiful song, so beautiful and such a nice romantic gesture. And she really enjoyed when Harry sang. But for some reason she couldn't feel the words reaching her. She peaked at Roman to see how she was reacting and then fully turned her head and watched Roman her mouth slightly open when she realized that this song, no matter what Harry had intended, was not for her. She tuned out the rest of his song, she knew everyone else was still listening but the impact that he had chosen a song that was so touching and beautiful and spoke so much to her and that he was singing it to Roman actually hurt her a little. She sniffed and wiped her tears that had started. She was being too sensitive and if she didn't get it together soon Roman would notice. Roman always noticed when she was off, or unhappy and she didn't want to have to explain to Roman that she was just sensitive and a little insecure. She took a deep breath and stopped all her emotions as she reached out for the nearest hand for a little support.

John gave a little frown as he looked down at Celes' hand he gave it a little squeeze and rubbed his thumb over the back of hers.

Roman hummed the song as she sat in her chair with her eyes closed. She was taking in the moment and enjoying the love Harry was bestowing on her and passing it to Bryce. To her the song spoke on three different levels. One, it was a promise to be her partner. It was like he was making a packet with her. Two it was a promise to Bryce. It was one she herself gave to her. It was a promise of love to her. As Harry sang she passed the words to the life along with her love. She was determined to love and give Bryce the chance she needed. With all the bad that had happened she couldn't help but love her. And the third level was to the pregnant her now. It had been two and a half months since she and Harry have been together. It wasn't like she didn't want to be with the others, she did. But she was put out. She didn't have anyone else to turn to except for him. She felt safe and loved with him. He was and still will be a great father.

After Harry finished the song he stood as the club clapped and took a bow and then walked off the stage as he felt the little twinge from someone that they were not entirely happy with the song.

Roman smiled and rubbed her flat belly. She still had her eyes closed as she passed love to Bryce.

Lee watched Roman and felt guilty as hell. He also felt like he was intruding on her personal time with her unborn child. He should be holding her and rubbing her belly as well. He should be happy that she was pregnant but yet his... prejudice of the demon was stopping him. He wanted to hold her and love her but he could only see her as Roman and the other as Bryce. She was two different people and he didn't like the other one that attached itself to his wife.

Harry came back to the table and smiled and sat down and kissed Roman. "Like the song?" he whispered.

Celes took a deep breath and pushed down her tears and stood. "So… I think its time to go home for me." she forced a yawn. "Im really tired, all the sex just done wore me out." she giggled a little for effect. "Who's going to take this pumpkin home?"

"I will." Lee said. "I'm feeling tired myself. Come along zucchini."

Roman looked at them both and felt their hurt. "Why are you guys running away? We can dance or something." She said as she held Celes' hand. She didn't want her to run away.

Celes bit her lip and looked at her, her heart hurt. "I… I think I'd just trip and fall if we danced and then Lee would just put me in the sumo suit." she smiled. "Its okay, nothing is wrong. Really I am a little tired." she said and stepped closer to Roman and pressed her forehead to hers. "I love you." she said and made sure it was known to not only Roman, but Bryce too.

She smiled brightly up at her and then kissed her. She enjoyed that. She found she liked hearing that more than usual. "I love you too. Very, very much. You're actually made of awesome!"

Celes smiled at her and kissed her once more. "So Im going to go home and sleep off this sex night of awesome." she giggled and pulled away and looked at John. "Do you want to stay?" she asked him. "You can you know."

John looked at Celes and then at Roman and felt a little torn, something he had never felt the whole time he'd been with both of them. He smiled a little at Roman. "If you want I can stay." he said to her.

"I might hurt you with my words but you can do what you want. I tend to just say what's on my mind, so you stay on your own risk."

John quirked a bigger smile. "I got tough skin." he said and looked at Celes and reached for her hand. "Will you be okay?" he asked her rubbing a thumb over her wrist.

Celes nodded. "Lee's got me." she whispered. "And we can do something tomorrow just you and me, yeah?" she asked him.

"I would love that." He smiled at her, already thinking of what would make her most happy.

Celes smiled and indulged in a few kisses and then stepped away from John and looked at Harry. "The song was beautiful." she said and blushed and looked down and took Lee's hand. " _Take me home before I start to cry, please."_ she sent Lee.

Harry watched Celes and knew she was hurting, but truth be told he didn't know how to comfort her anymore. She had been with one of the other men for so long and they had, had their times in between yes, but she had been pregnant with the other twos babies for years it felt like and he hadn't really gotten a whole lot of time with her. Their relationship was back at zero, and zero meant orbiting around each other until they collided again. He loved Celes, very much and always had, but right now he wasn't sure how to show her that. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Sleep well, Little Dove." he said to her.

Lee laced his fingers with hers. "Good night." He looked at Roman. "I love you Ro.

Roman nodded. But her look told him he was only lying to himself.

Lee picked Celes up and then popped them out once they were outside. He took Celes up to their room and laid on the bed with her. "You can cry now. I'll hold you."

Celes curled into herself and pushed into Lee a little more as her heart felt like it was breaking. She pulled out of the connection to the other three and just cried. She held onto Lee's arm tightly as she hugged it to her body. She didn't like how she felt, how had the day started off happy only to end so badly and unhappy. She opened her eyes and looked at the table next to the bed and saw the book she had been reading the day she went into labor with Zoe and sniffed. "We need to change this room." she whispered desperately seeking a way to not think about her hurt. She rolled over and looked at Lee. "I hate that I hate this space… but its tainted like the flat." she whispered and sniffed.

Lee flinched a little. "Okay. Whatever you want."

Celes sighed and knew she'd hurt him. She moved closer to him and looked at him. "Its not you." she whispered. "Its me, after Damon's things made me… snap out of what Mona was doing I got really depressed and spent as much time up here as I could… as they'd allow me… I was up here when I realized something was up and I went into labor up here. My water broke right here." she whispered. "And its a painful time, that period."

He nodded. "I understand." He kissed her. "I love you. If you want to change it and it makes you feel better, then we can change it."

"We can do it together." she pressed her forehead to his. "And I love you too, Lee. Thank you for helping me run away. Even though we shouldn't…" she said.

He gave a small smile. "I will do anything for you." He told her. He kissed her gently and rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes smiled and giggled a little and kissed him almost shyly. She sighed into it though and closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair. "Thank you." she whispered.

He placed small kisses on her nose and then waved a hand so they were comfortable in their own night clothes, or in Celes' case, lack of clothes. he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around him. "Next time I'm _definitely_ going to sing a Lenny Kravitz song. You will melt on the spot." he chuckled.

"I will, I so… so will... his song are just hot and sensual and I can't help but get me a little happy in my lady parts." she said and turned on her side and draped a leg over him. "There will be the rape of Lee Jordan that night…" she moaned a little.

"And a new Jordan baby." he chuckled. "Oh, I can see it now. 'Daddy, how was I born.?' Well, I sang a song and your mama just had to jump on me. I don't know about her sometimes. Don't sing songs or you will catch cooties. Oh, yes, that will be my new one."

Celes giggled. "Oh Lord, you need to stop teaching our kids about cooties." she said unable to help her giggling. "Oh God, I… God that is just horrible. Its horrible. Albus and Cello really believe in them." she shook her head and then kissed his neck and chin. "You are so bad…. if the next one is a boy you are so going to do that though aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes I am." He chuckled. He kissed her and yawned. "Why do I feel so tired… oh, I was in the training room, that's why." He said.

Celes smiled and rubbed her cheek on his chest where she had it laying. "I'm tired from all the sex." she whispered and closed her eyes. "I wanted an excuse to get to have you…" she sighed and kissed his chest. "I love you." she whispered and then sent out nudges to the others. "I'm glad I've had you and John… but we need to…" she trailed off and fell asleep before she finished the thought.

Lee sighed as he kissed her cheek and settled down and fell asleep himself.

Roman drank her cream soda and kicked her feet as she listened to more people sing. Some people got up and danced a bit. She was amazed as some talent that was there. She had wrote down a few names and decided to pass them to Victoria. just in case they wanted a job she would allow them an interview.

John watched her and smiled a little. "So, Ro… you said you wanted to dance, would you dance with me?" he asked her. Harry was over at the bar getting Roman more drink, in which was going to wire her but with the lack of Lee it seemed there was no stopping her.

"You do know dancing involves touching, right?" Roman told him. "Well, then you did ask, okay." She got up and followed him.

John swung her out once and then started to lead her through a simple dance. "So, no touching of the Roman right now?" he asked her as he spun her once.

"No touching the Roman unless asked." She told him. "I don't want to fall in your intimacy act."

John raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that loving you and treating you special was an act. I suppose I'll have to try harder." he said.

"Well loving me and treating is not an act if you weren't you or Lee. But yes, it is. Besides, we both know you don't love me. How could you? You ignored me for two months. Oh, and made feel like a villian. But hey, saying you love me and treating me special helps you sleep at night, so be it."

John sighed heavily and shook his head. Her words hurt but they also annoyed the hell out of him. "You know Roman on Bryce's personality is annoying. You just say whatever shit is on your mind. You're speaking your insecurities but you are doing it in a way that is hurting the people who love you most. You can pretend like you think we don't love you but we do. We always will, and we arent going anywhere. We are sorry for alienating you for two months. We should not have done that, _I_ should not have done that. I knew about Bryce the day he happened and I still stayed away because that demon was young, and I was afraid for Celes and the twins. I know I am in the dog house with you. I do, I get it. But that doesn't give you the right to act like a self centered spoiled brat. We are trying to make it up to you and you are just throwing it back at us." he said, they had stopped dancing and now just stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"How is it wrong?" She asked him. "Celes and Lee usually say things without thinking. I'm just saying whats on my mind. I mean, it really wasn't fair for what you did. Do you really think I'm spoiled and self centered? That's new." She said and shrugged.

"No I think Bryce is actually. And Celes and Lee they pay every time they say something without thinking, you make sure they know when they've said something to hurt you and then they suffer for it. As they should in some cases. But you, no one is saying anything to you. You're just getting away with it and they are taking it in the gut." he said.

"Well I haven't said anything wrong to Celes. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'll have to apologize to her. Same with Lee. However, I hear the truth sets you free. I just want to be free. Not just physically but emotionally. Celes is awesome, Harry is great, but you and Lee… I don't know. Yeah, I'm still hurt but you know what? I've decided not to care… or try not to care. I don't know," She shrugged. She frowned as she continued to look up at him. "Why did you really do it? I mean, you knew Bryce was too young to show her personality but yet you and Lee still felt like you needed to protect Celes from me. Have I hurt her in a way that you needed to watch her like a hawk?"

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly? Its easy to get wrapped up in it isn't it? The whole new baby thing? And I just… and then Celes… you know she was upset when she found out about Bryce. I didn't know why, and I still don't know why or what changed, but she was and my instinct to protect her when she also started showing fear kicked in. I don't know why we treated you like that. It was wrong as I've said. I… I didn't want anything bad to happen. And Bryce scared Celes until a few weeks ago…" he shut his eyes and gave a sigh. "This child, he is going to be a handful. But its okay because he has us. All I can do is tell you that, and tell that I'm sorry for the way I was." he said and opened his eyes and looked at her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I know… I know that Bryce hasn't been the best of person when she was a demon, but… she was a baby then… now she really is a baby. I feel like Harry and I are the only one that love her. Celes is coming around but… how can you judge an innocent so harshly?" She felt like her heart was breaking a little. "You didn't want to give her a chance… just like how Lee don't want to do now." She took a deep breath as she felt her protective instincts kick in. "She's my baby… right now because of the way you have acted and the way Lee _is_ acting I don't want you near her. That means you poking in me to check her."

John reached out and shook her a little. "Stop it, Im not going to hurt him. You want to know the truth, I kept thinking she was a demon still… but today when I realized that its a baby boy… it hit me hard, that you are carrying a child, you are pregnant. You are bringing life into the world again, regardless of the source. That is beautiful and rare and I should have _never_ treated you as I did. And Im sorry. But I won't hurt you or the baby. I will protect you and the baby. I will do it with my life." he said.

Roman cried as she wiped her eyes. "No…" She sniffed. "I… I need time. Right now… I don't want you touching her or nowhere near her. She's my baby." Her voice broke. She was really hurt.

Harry walked over quickly and gently pushed John aside. "That's enough mate." he said to him and wrapped his arms around Roman. "Its okay, Little Alpha." he whispered to her soothingly.

John watched them, he watched as Roman relaxed into him naturally and he stepped further away. He was hurt, she didn't want him, she thought he was going to hurt the baby. He wouldn't, he wasn't ever going to do anything to allow that sort of pain for Roman again. He watched them for another few second and then turned without a word and left for home. Once he got there he went to his room with the kids and found a lot of them in there and crawled into the bed between Albus and Cello and Lana and Bree and sighed and let the tears hed been holding back for day finally come.

Bree rubbed his arm. "Its okay Papa, we still love you." she whispered.

John smiled and pulled her close to him and cried until he fell asleep.

Lana scooted closer to Bree. " _What do you think happened?"_

Bree shook her head. " _I don't know, but everyones sad. Mama and Daddy came home earlier and they were both sad too. Lark said we shouldn't bother them."_ she sent back and held out her arms so Lana could lay in them while she laid in Papa's.

Lana scooted closer and laid in Bree's arms. She pressed her nose to hers. " _You look like chocolate and smell like chocolate."_ She sent her a giggle.

Bree giggled and licked Lana's cheeks. " _You taste spicy."_ she sent and giggled again. " _And smell spicy."_

" _We are sweet and spicy."_ she giggled. She gave a quiet squeal and wrapped her little arms around her as best as she cold. " _I love my Ree-ree, oh so very much. Like… a lot a lot… More than I like spicy food."_ she giggled.

Bree giggled. " _Well I love my Lala more than I love flowers."_ she sent back and yawned and rubbed her face against Lana's.

A few week had gone by. There were high days and low days. Roman's diarrhea of the mouth didn't seem to lesson very much but Harry and Celes were able to control it better by telling her that her Bryce was showing. She would apologize for saying what she said and then go on about her business. She seemed to have a rebound rate of like three minutes. Usually she was good when she heard her song once. She was friendly to Lee and John but not overly so. It was more of being polite and carrying on conversations but nothing really happened after that. When she was feeling aroused she went to Celes or Harry. Sometimes she had them both at a time. By the end of the week her little baby belly started to form. Roman had squealed when she saw it. She had been so excited she had showed Celes and Harry. Then she went over to Draco and Di's to show them.

Now that it was staring the new week Roman was in the room putting together the tank. She had been in there all morning and it was now the afternoon. After she had given Celes and Harry kisses good bye for work she had came up to the room to do work. She had successfully installed the glass and sealed them in. Now she was inside the tank adding the sand and the coral. Music played as she worked and sang.

Celes walked in, she wasn't exactly happy. She'd had a horrible morning at the clinic because John had been staying away from working at the clinic for some reason she couldn't figure out. She was already started to get big, and she just generally felt angry and to top it off the clinic was packed with patients. She'd bitten Draco's head off and then cried right in front of their clientele and ended up having to come home. She let out a little growl and turned off the annoying song Roman always listened to with a wave of her hand.

"Hey!" Roman said. When she looked up she smiled at Celes. Then she frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked and leaned against the glass. "Can I help cheer you up?"

Celes gave a dark little laugh. "I'd like to see that, you'd probably tell me something like you secretly think I'm the one everyone loves and then I end up crying. No I don't think you can cheer me up." she sighed and blinked and her eyes went black a minute.

Roman's watched her and then she laughed. She popped out the tank. She laced her fingers with hers. "Nope. I know what you need." She told her. "To the kitchen we go. Count Chocula for you and me. Chocolaty goodness to suck your dark." She teased in a dracula accent.

Celes gave an annoyed little noise but allowed Roman to take her to the kitchen, she didn't want some Count Chocula. She sighed and laid her head on the island once Roman seated her and swung her legs a little rubbing her belly. "Work sucks, Draco was mean to me, and I can't do all the extra OB patents on my own and John is all… I just can't Celes, I've messed up… blah blah blah bullshit." she snarled a little.

Roman nodded as she listened. She set the bowl of count chocula in front of her and then a big bowl of ice cream next to her. She started to fill it with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, nuts, cherries, whipped cream, and whatever else was sweet. "Is he still depressed? Maybe we should go into his room and just bombard him with water balloons full of ice water. I hear that causes lots of shrinkage."

Celes smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes as she started to eat her count chocula. She would take two bites of the and then switch to the ice cream for two. Before she knew it her cereal was gone and she was eating the ice cream and with each bite she got giddy. "We could do that, but I think he's depressed because you told him you don't want him touching you and you think he'll hurt Bryce." she pointed out finally as she licked off her spoon.

"Is that what is bothering him? No wonder he don't stay in the room when I'm in it or looks at me with sad puppy eyes." Roman sighed. "Do you think I'm wrong? I mean, he and Lee just… they…" She sniffed and then shook her head. "No, I was right, maybe a little harsh but I was right. I mean if they isolated you and treated you like you were a threat or that your babies were a threat, you wouldn't want them to touch the baby, would you?"

Celes blew out a long sigh. "I'm not you, I don't hold grudges until the end of freaking time. I would have gotten over it by now." she shrugged. "But I get where you are coming from as well. Its complicated and situational." she pushed the bowl towards Roman as her sugar high kicked in but her desire for it waned with the dissipation of the dark twins personality.

Roman ate some and licked her lips. She frowned as she thought about it. "I should apologize, huh?" She looked at Celes as watched her. "How does it feel?"

"How does what… Oh the darkness? Its weird." she said and bounced a little in her set. "And yes you probably should." she said and got off her stool. "Hey! You know what, I want to go swimming in my mini lagoon." she said with a grin. "Oh! But first, first I need to go jump on John's bed. Oh yes…" she giggled and started out of the room to jump on John's bed.

"I want to see this." She said as she followed with the bowl of ice cream. She hummed her pocketful of sunshine song as she followed her. "She I hold your hands so that you don't fall over?" she asked when they got to the door.

Celes laughed. "I'm good today, no klutziness in site." she knocked on the door to knock on wood and the burst in. "I am here to save the day!" she sang to John and then ran up to his bed holding her belly underneath crawled up onto it and started to jump on it a few feet from him. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what is was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…" she sang at the top of her lungs as she jumped around.

Roman laughed as she took out a camera and too wizards pictures and then just recorded Celes. "This is perfect!"

"Oh, my God!" John said as he pulled the pillow onto his head. "Why? Dear Lord, why this song?" he asked.

Celes stopped jumping and stilled completely and looked at him deadpan serious. "Why? Because it is an awesome song… oh!" she started to jump again. "Isnt it nice to have a penis? Isn't it delightfully good to have a dong…" she started to sing the Monty Python song as she started to jump higher.

John laughed out loud, "Woman!" He said as he looked from under his pillow. "What has gotten into you?"

"Sugar and more sugar and more sugar on top of that." Roman sang. "Oh! Sing some of the songs from Me and My Dick!"

Celes gave a gasp and grinned. "And if you play your cards right, a little bit of you can get into me too! Oh yes!" she said and then jumped in a circle. "I like being with you, you like being with me. We're just the best of friends as anyone can see." she sang and then made a little noise and turned her head to the side. "I'm going to jump forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…" she took a deep breath "And ever." she squealed as she missed the end of the bed and slid off of it and landed on her ass and gave a little scream when her ass hit the ground and then started to laugh.

John quickly got up and looked over the bed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'll show you!" Roman rewound the camera and handed it to John. She giggled. "You look like Bree and Lana. OH! Lana, Bree, come jump on Papa's bed!" She called.

The girls came into the room at top speed and dodged around Celes, who was still laughing on the ground, and started to jump on John's bed.

Celes started to calm down and then felt her rear end and slowly rolled onto her side. "I think I broke my tailbone." she whispered and gave a little giggle.

John sighed as he was bounced around the bed. He reached for Celes' ass and rubbed it. He took away whatever pain she may have and then rubbed it again. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up. No more jumping on…" He oofed as Lana jumped on his back and then over him onto the bed.

Bree giggled but stopped and sat down and looked at her mother. "Mama, are you okay? Cause Papa just touched your butt." she asked.

Celes giggled and sat up slowly and then crawled onto the bed and pulled her to her and snorted in her neck. "I am fine, little bean."

Bree squealed and wiggled away and grabbed Lana's hand. "Lets go before they attack us." she said.

Lana giggled and then ran out the room.

Roman giggled as she turned off the camera. "Priceless and cuteness." She said. She sat on the other side of John. "Come on, Johnny boy. You can't be hiding in your room. You have patience to look after. You are adding more work on Celes and she can't have that work. She gets all grumpy and then I feed her sweets. I'm already feeling her happy hug slipping away from me." She said.

John sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face and looked at her. "How am I suppose to take care of people I don't know if I can't care for the ones that I do. I shouldnt be a baby healer."

"The same way the best landscaper or plumber can take care of other people's lawns and pipes. The are good at their jobs but at home its a mess. We can only do the best we can. Why do you think I have a burlesque club? My love life started out rocky, its my way to make it up and keep it up. I enjoy teasing everyone here but lets face it, our love lives is messed up."

John sighed seeing the logic and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll go back to work."

"Good!" Celes said relieved and then the tears came. "I totally cried in front of the entire clinic today after I had a fight with Draco." she shook her head. "It was horrible...I was really, really mean."

"Cel's happy hug is even slipping from me. You need to check her." Roman poked John. "What will happen to me if its gone?"

John shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Celes and checked on the babies, the darker one was dominant at the moment. He sighed. "I don't know."

"It won't happen." Celes sniffed and smiled at Roman and to prove it pushed some of her light out. "See?" she asked.

Roman leaned over and kissed her. She loved how Celes wrapped her up in her light. It really was a happy hug. "Don't over do it, okay? If you need to use it for the baby, its okay."

Celes nodded. "I'll always be your light, Ro… I just may have to be the babies light for a while too. Like I was Hail's for a while."

Roman nodded, "It's okay. I understand." She smiled. "You are my ying to my yang." She giggled. "My jelly to my peanut butter. Oh! My cheese to my mac."

Celes giggled. "You are silly." she said and kissed Roman's nose and then pulled back and looked up at John and grinned. "I'm still hyper." she said.

John shook his head. "Silly girl. Just how much count chocula did you eat?"

"A bowl and then part of the ice cream." Roman said as she started to eat some of the ice cream. She paused and smiled, "I'm almost done with my candy room!" she told John. "I'm hoping to get it done before Celes goes into labor then we can wild candy heathens."

Celes giggled. "Yes!" she sang and then bounced off the bed. "I will be back, there is a Chocolate Bear I need to sample." she said and walked out of the room yelling for Lee.

"So… Celes and I agreed that I need to apologize. I'm sorry to have hurt you. I didn't mean to make you depressed." Roman said as she looked down at her toes.

John looked down at her and sighed. "It just stung, and the reality of it hit me… I didn't handle it well but then when do us people with darkness ever handle anything well. We like to close up and shut down when we hurt its how we cope." he said.

She smiled and nodded. She looked up at him. "Besides, you said you had thick skin."

John laughed. "I was lieing out of my ass." he chuckled and then heard a growl and Lee yell at Celes and then Celes giggling.

"Well, sounds like she found someone to entertain her. I'm going to go back to work. Oh, there is one more thing." She said as she stood and looked at him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"You totally stink! Take a shower!" Roman giggled.

John laughed and got out of the bed. "Yes ma'am." he said with a mock salute and watched her go.

Celes dodged around Roman when she came out of John's room. "I only gave you a love nip on the neck why are you growling like a beast man?" she squealed at Lee as she continued to run away from him.

"You bit me! Like some kind of… vampire bat with sharp teeth!" he growled as he chased her. "What did you do? Take Roman lessons?"

Celes laughed as she took a right and headed towards the dance studio. "Maybe!" she sang. "And I ate half a big bowl of ice cream and a large bowl of chocolate justice with marshmallows!" she admitted and ran into the studio and started for the bathroom. "And I'd totally bite you again, You are yummy."

"I'm not a real chocolate bear!" he growled. He finally caught up with her and picked her up off her feet. He kept her at arms length just in case she bit him again. "Oh, you little… bratty… hyper… squash." he told her and started out the dance studio.

Celes snapped her teeth and giggled as she kicked her legs. "I'm a piranha, see?" she snapped her teeth again and giggled harder as she started to find it difficult to breath from laughing so hard. "Oh… the look on your face when I bit you… me… usually its Ro… unless we are having sex… oh it was awesome." she said and then leaned down and licked his arm.

"Ah! Now look here sharp tooth… who feels a lot like Ro's sharp teeth. What do you do? Sit down and sharpen them all day?" He grumbled as he carried her down the stairs. He walked into her lagoon and then tossed her into the water. "Now you are a piranha."

Celes giggled and looked up at him as she smoothed her hair back and then used her magic and made the water surge out and soak him and then dove under the water giggling to herself and came back up and watched him.

"OH! You little…. Augh! A hyper Celes is almost as bad as a hyper Roman." he told her as he started kicked off his shoes. "Who fed you all that sweets? I'm going to ring their necks!"

Celes giggled. "The fairy of awesome sweets, she had purple hair these days and generally goes by the name of Roman." she sang and then caused more water to go up and spray him.

Lee just gave up manually taking his clothes off and took them off by magic. he jumped into her lagoon and swam after her. "Come here you parhna."

Celes squealed and removed her own clothes so she could move quicker through the water and then turned and sent another onslaught of water on him and giggled as he sputtered. She'd never hurt him but it was fun to want him. She sank under the water going deep and then swam up to him and licked his inner thigh and then swam between them and giggled as she came back up.

Lee shivered, "Oh, I see. The wee water fair has teeth and sugar. Okay, I have something for the wee water fair." he wrapped his magic around her and pulled her to him as he sat on the edge of the lagoon. "You want chocolate, well there you go."

Celes looked up at him, shivered a little and then down at him and moaned shaking her head. "That's the best sort of chocolate right there." she said and giggled a little. She ran her hands up his legs and looked up at him. "So… I should taste this?" she asked and licked his thigh again.

He shivered again. "It is the white cream filled kind." he told her. "No biting, or I will never forgive you." He told her. "You have too much energy, so lets put it to some good use."

Celes nodded. "I would never eat the white cream filled ones, you suck on those… and licked them." she whispered and licked his shaft from the bottom all the way to the tip and swirled her tongue ring around the tip and then looked up at him and swallowed him whole and moaned as she started to bob her head on him.

Lee moaned as he leaned his head back. He leaned back on his hands and allowed her free range of him. He shivered and moaned again. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips. He enjoyed this act with her and Roman. It drove him a little crazy. He shivered again and moaned again.

Celes moaned against him and continued to bob on him and she brought her hand up to massage his sack and then took him all the way deep and moaned sending the vibrations through him. She loved doing this for her men. She didn't know why, but she just loved it. She came back up and swirled her tongue ring around him again moaning once again, " _God you taste good."_ she sent him and gave a little squeal of delight.

Lee moaned louder. He laced his fingers into her hair and started to roll his hips. He slowly pumped into her mouth as she bobbed on him. He moaned again as he allowed his head to fall back. "God... woman... so... good." he shivered and moaned.

Celes shivered and moaned against him again and took him deep again moaning and then with suction went back up, running her tongue ring along the front as she did. She swirled her tongue around his tip again and then allowed him to pump into her mouth while she applied pressure. She moaned and tasted a little more of him as he got closer to his release. Her own body was hot and ready, this always seemed to do that to her. She shivered harder and shut her eyes.

He growled as he pump into her mouth. He curled his fingers into her hair and shivered. "C-Celes!" He moaned louder as his back tightened and his orgasm hit him. He lifted his hips and released his seed into her mouth.

Celes squealed a little and swallowed his seed and then sucked him until he was dry. She moaned and let him slip out of her mouth and licked her lips and then placed little kisses all over his thighs and shivered. "So, so yummy…" she moaned.

He shivered and moaned. "God... that was good. "Come here, wee water fairy. Ride the Chocolate Daddy." He said as he felt himself get hard.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed his thigh once more then crawled out of the water and straddled his hips and moaned as she lowered herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh… God." she moaned as her body tightened automatically.

He moaned and rolled his hips. "Lets see you put that hyperness to use." He growled. He smacked her ass. "Ride." He commanded.

Celes squealed and started to ride him hard and fast. Her body tingled and she moaned dropped her head back and pushing her breast out for him. She moaned louder and shook hard and squealed again when he smacked her ass again. She loved that. She slid her hands up into his hair and held on and growled a little herself as she rode him.

Lee moaned as he pumped his hips up into her. He kissed her and then kissed down her neck. He scraped his teeth again her neck and again on it. He kept away from the hickey that was Roman's name. He licked down to her breast and moaned. He rubbed his face again them and flicked his tongue out to lick out nipple. He sucked on it and licked across to her other nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and pulled on the nipple ring with his teeth.

Celes started to scream out her moans as her body shook harder and clung more to him. She pushed her breasts out loving the feeling of him pulling on the nipples a little. She pressed her face into the top of his head and rode him harder and faster as her body shook with an orgasm. She tightened around him and then just kept going as she rode out the orgasm and built up to another.

He moaned louder as she smacked her ass and sucked on her nipple. He cupped her breast and placed hickies all over the top of them. He couldn't wait until the really filled with milk, then they were all his to play with. He sucked on her other nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. "God… you sexy woman…" he moaned and sucked harder on it. "God, woman…" he pumped his hips harder into her.

Celes screamed louder and pressed her face harder into his head. She slammed down on him and growled and pulled his head back and kissed him hard on the mouth and growled out a scream and then nipped down his neck to his shoulder and then bit into it as her body started to tighten even more. "God… Lee…" she moaned against his shoulder. "God…" she gasped.

He moaned, "God…" He wrapped his arms around her and pumped fast and hard into her. "God…" He gritted. "Celes… God, tell me... you're ready…" he kissed down her neck and bit her shoulder. His lower back tightened as his thighs started to quiver.

Celes nodded. "Yes… God yes… please…" she growled against his shoulder and then leaned up and kissed him as her core clamped down on him hard and she squeezed her eyes shut as her juices flooded out and she screamed against his mouth her whole body rocking with the orgasm.

He roared against her mouth as he pumped into a couple of times then just moaned as he laid down bringing her with him. He rolled them onto their sides and moaned again. "You double… horny… minx." he sighed and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips feeling her sugar high going away. She sighed and shut her eyes and pressed her face to his chest. "Sorry I bit you." she giggled and looked at his neck where she had bit him the first time and made a little hissing noise. "Oh I bet that hurt." she whispered and couldn't help but giggle.

"I swear it was like you were trying to take a plug out of me." Lee told her. "What was with all the sugar, anyways?"

Celes blushed. "I had a bad day, I ripped Draco's head off at work then cried in front of all the patients… its stressful with John out because we took on the extra load when we added him but then he's been out… so… I guess I got a little dark and Roman…" she gave a little noise in her throat. "Totally took advantage of it." she groaned.

"Took advantage? Oh, that woman, I'm going to talk to her when we are done." He pushed back some of her hair. "How are you now?"

"Coming down, but my stomach is upset. I need real food." she said and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Too much sugar… I am not a sugar baby, but this dark twin so is…" she moaned.

"Its okay." He told her. "Come, on, lets get you some real food and settle that tummy of yours." He sat up and kissed her. he waved a hand and they were dressed in clothes. He picked her up. "Come on, smiles."

Celes snuggled into his arms feeling warm and taken care of. She knew the twins were John's and had in fact tried to get him to come out of his room several times. But he was so upset about Roman that she only managed to get him to spend a little time with her and only long enough to check on the twins and pay her a little attention. While she and Harry were doing better, she still went to Lee if she wanted attention from one of the men. She smiled to herself and sighed a little. She knew it was odd and things were all messed up and that she should be trying to fix it but she was content when she was with Lee or even John despite his mood over the last few weeks. She smiled when they walked into the kitchen and John and Roman were there talking quietly. "Hi." she with a wave.

Roman looked up from the stove. "Hi! Time for food?" She asked her as she added things to a pot. She had two pots going. One she made with chicken and the other with her stuff. "I'm making pasta. John is making the salad."

Celes nodded with a tiny moan. "I don't feel good." she said with a little smile.

Roman frowned, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to help."

Celes nodded. "I know, I'm just so not a sugar baby. There is a reason I only had one sugar high with Albie." she sighed and pressed her face into Lee's chest. He'd set her down but stood behind her so she turned so she could do that.

Roman nodded and stirred her pastas. "I have a chicken alfredo and a shrimp one. They both have mushrooms and one with spinach… that one is mine and they both have broccoli." She said as she checked her cooking. "Hows that salad coming along?" she asked John.

John smiled. "Good, and we have white grape juice for Celes and whatever you want to drink." he said to her.

Celes smiled. "Chicken alfredo sounds yummy." she sighed. "Is it from the book?" she asked as she tugged on Lee's shirt and pointed to the stool next to her so he would sit down.

He sat down. "You followed the recipe?" he asked.

"Nope!" Roman told them. "Different recipe. I added a little more things." She giggled. "Don't worry, its decent."

"Ro, that's why we have the recipe book." Lee sighed.

"Well you come and cook the chicken alfredo your way. I'll cook it my way. Geeze, you act like that book is the bible and the only way. It may not be Di's grandma's recipe but its decent." Roman told him. "Next time I won't touch your _precious_ kitchen and ingredients." She rolled her eyes as she continued to cook.

Celes reached out and touched his knee as he took a deep breath to say something else. She smiled. "Well I'm sure it'll be good." She said.

John nodded and placed the salad on the island and smiled at Celes and Lee. "Harry working a case then?" He asked Roman.

She sighed. "Yeah, he won't be home tonight. I don't know about tomorrow. He said He'd let me know. I told him I would be good… or try to be good. If it got too much for you guys I will go to Di and Draco's."

John nodded. "Well isn't Draco coming over after he closes the clinic anyways?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, I will be hiding upstairs pretending like I don't exist." She said and laid her head on the island.

Lee rubbed her head. "You don't need to hide. I'm sure once we explain to him what's going on, he will understand. He's good like that."

Celes nodded. "Yeah... I know. Remember when he used to be a prat and it was okay to bite his head off and not apologize?" She asked looking up at him with a half smile.

He smiled, "Well, he's not and we do apologize." he rubbed her head some more.

"Should I make garlic bread?"

Celes moaned when her stomach gave a turn at the thought. "No I'm sorry." She said.

"Okay, no bread." Roman said.

"I'm sorry." Celes said again.

"Its okay. I'll make some tomorrow." Roman said. She smiled as she continued to cook. She scooped some of the chicken alfredo into a bowl for Celes and slid it to her. "Try."

Celes ate a little bite and nodded. "It's good." She ate a bigger bite and sighed. "This is good." She said.

Roman stuck her tongue out at Lee. "See." She made more plates one for Lee and one for John. She cooked her shrimp and mixed hers into her pasta. She made her plate and then sat down and put her salad into a separate bowl. "Food of yummy."

"I thought you were vegetarian?" Lee told her.

"I am. Don't eat the real meat. I do fish and Draco restricted my shrimp, lobster, and crab intake. I love them!" She gave a moan.

"So shellfish and chicken this time." John chuckled. He set down white grape juice for Celes.

Celes smiled at him and continued to eat slowly. She liked it but it wasn't what she would have picked. She hummed to herself a dance song she had stuck in her hard and bopped her head a little.

" _You okay? Do you want me to cook you something different?_ " Lee asked her as he ate his pasta.

Celes smiled up at him and ate more. " _No it's okay, it's good I'm just going slow so I don't get sick. I'd have picked something less... Thick... But I don't want to upset Ro by asking for something else. She had enough problems at the beginning when you and John changed the houses diet to me and didn't consider. It's okay."_ She sent him back and reached out and touched his arm and the. Leaned over and kissed the bicep.

Lee nodded. He kissed to top of her head. " _Just don't bite me later, okay?"_

Celes giggled. " _I make no promises."_ She sent him and giggled again and reached up and healed his neck and then went back to her food.

Roman kicked her feet as she ate. She felt really good. The room settled into silence. She knew Celes and Lee were having their private discussion. She she was done eating she filled her plate again. "Okay, I'm going to go work on the tank again. If you need me I'll be there." She said and made her way out the kitchen.

John glanced at Lee and Celes and then got up. He kissed Celes on top of the head and followed Roman. "I'll help you, if that's alright." he said as he caught up to her.

"You sure?" She asked. "You're not going to get upset if I say something bad again? Celes can't be handling all the other clients." She sat on the floor in the room.

John sighed. "Lets just avoid the sore subject for now, yeah?" he said sitting down with her. "I haven't figured out how to make it up to you what I did, I'm not sure there is a way but theres no point in me sitting in my room pouting about it neglecting you, Celes, and my patients." he said.

She nodded. "Yes, we can do that." She rocked her feet and ate happily. "So what you think about my tank?"

"Impressive, are you going to have Celes help you fill it with water or do it the muggle way?" he asked.

"Well, I've been doing it the muggle way so I can stay out of trouble. Do you think, its a good plan?" She asked. "I must admit, I kind of like doing it the muggle way."

"Well if you like it that way, then by all means. It seems theroypedic for you as well." he said and smiled at her watching her. He didn't touch her with his magic, he did take her in though however. She was starting to swell with Bryce, he liked that part. He'd always liked baby bellies. They were beautiful and attractive.

"Yep. Its nice. I got all the sand in there. I'll get get the coral in there soon." She licked her lips as she finished her pasta. She giggled and licked her plate clean.

John chuckled and watched her. "Well you enjoyed your dinner." he noted, he knew that Lee was probably cooking for the kids by now.

Draco poked his head in. "Hey Ro." he said stepping in and then saw John. "Oh, hey John." he said and smiled a little and walked over to Roman and sat down next to her. "How many shrimp did you eat?" he asked.

"Ah… three?" She giggled.

Draco sighed. "We talked about this, you really shouldn't be eating them at all." he said and turned her to him taking her plate from her so he could examine her.

John stood. "I'll leave you to your privacy." he said.

"Okay." Roman said. "Oh! Do you want to hear the heart? its amazing!"

John turned and looked at her for a minute. He looked at how she just glowed with excitement and nodded. He heard the heartbeats of each child all the time. "Sure. Id love that."

Draco smiled and made Roman lay back and lifted her shirt after setting up the machine. He had her warm up the gel that went on her belly and then started the exam. He pushed up under her belly and found the little heartbeat.

John sat down and smiled. "That is amazing." he said to Roman. He sat close resisting the erge to run his magic over her and the baby.

Draco continued to move the little wand around taking measurements and notes in his book. He stopped suddenly and frowned a little. He moved the little wand another direction. "Hey, Ro, you said Bryce was Harry's demon right, so she is female…" he asked.

"Yep! Bryce is a girl. Why do you ask?" Roman said.

"Here sit up a little and look right here." he pointed to the baby in the ultrasound at his little man part.

She looked at the screen and her mouth fell open. "She's a he!"

"Yes, Roman. She's a he." Draco said with a little smile trying to gauge her reaction.

John sat close trying to not smile.

"But…" She pressed her lips together and then socked John's arm. "Oh, stop laughing. She's suppose to be a she not a he." She didn't know how to really take it. She was use to having girls with Harry, now she was having a boy. "Well… now we have a boy. Either way, he's my baby." She rubbed the top of her belly.

Draco smiled. "Well he's your and Harry's baby. Let us not forget the Dad." he said poking her nose and cleaning her up. "You're good, lay off of the shrimp or I'll start having Di cook for you." he warned.

Roman laughed, "Not the bacon spaghetti." She nodded, "Harry is out on assignment. I figured I could have a little. But only today." She giggled and rubbed her belly. "I eat plenty of veggies."

Draco sighed. "That's not why you can't have shrimp all the time." he sighed. "Please." he asked and kissed the top of her head as he helped her stand.

John stood watching Draco brotherly care for her and realized he was missing out. He smiled. "Well I got paperwork to catch up on so I can go back to work tomorrow." he said. "Congratulations." he said and went to kiss Roman's cheek and paused and looked at her. "May I?"

Roman smiled and nodded, "Yeah, kisses are good." She told him.

John kissed her cheek close to her mouth and found he missed her. He pulled back and walked from the room without another word afraid if he said something he'd mess up what they had going now.

Roman giggled as she shivered. "Okay, no more shrimp. I'll make sure to ask you before I go for it, agreed?"

"Yeah that works." Draco said and hugged her close. "How's home life, they warming up a little?" he asked.

"Yeah, Celes and I are on good grounds. Lee and I are still a little… not talking much. He don't like what I told him two weeks ago. But I feel his guilt so yeah. John is coming around. We, Celes and I, had got him out of bed and he will be in work tomorrow."

Draco sighed and nodded. "Good cause I don't think I can handle another day like today. After Celes left I spent thirty minutes explaining to patients she's pregnant." he said rubbing Roman's back. "I gotta go, Di is calling. Its the end, that woman is going to pop any day now I swear." he chuckled and kissed the top of Roman's head. "Love ya, little sis." he said stepping away with a wink.

"Love you too!" She gave a little shiver. She was feeling her body heat up. With the way Lee was hanging about Celes she knew she wasn't going to get any Celes attention. She sighed and rubbed her belly. She was having a boy. She was a little concerned about it. She didn't want to upset Celes about it. She sighed and picked up her plates. After sending them down in the kitchen she went to John's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called distractedly as he went over a chart.

Roman walked in and closed the door. "John, I have a problem and I see two things that can happen and I'm fine with either one."

John looked up and closed the chart slowly. "Okay." he said giving her his full attention.

"The problem is that I'm horny. So either we have sex or you lower my sex drive. Whatever makes you comfortable."

John's eyebrows shot up. "Uh… I… I don't know what to say… I mean I'd…" he stood and looked at her. "Which makes you comfortable?"

"Either one, that's why I said I don't care which one happens. I could try and satisfy it myself but its not really going to happen. Besides I'll most like just go to bed frustrated. I rather not. But if you lower my sex drive then I don't go to be frustrated. But if we have sex I may or may not hurt your feelings. I told Harry I would be good. So I may or may not just stay in the bed with you… but I'll most likely fall asleep so you may not get hurt then."

John sighed and looked at her. "This sounds like a business arrangement." he said softly. He lowered her sex drive. "That should help." he said and looked back down at his chart sitting down again.

"Thank you, sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I would have gone to Celes but Lee is hovering." She shrugged and sat down. "What ya lookin at?"

"Stuff on a patient of mine." he said to her as he flipped through the chart, he wrote a note and shut the chart and looked at Roman. "Do you not like that Lee is hovering around Celes?" he asked.

"Not really but its what is making him feel better." She shrugged. "Celes needs time with him anyways. You kind of been depressed man, Harry and her are still patching things. Then with me we feed off each other and we can't really satisfy each other sexually if we are super sex charged." She giggled.

John smiled. "I noticed that, twice the baby seems to fuel her more and then you're pregnant and feeding off her… its difficult. But Harry will be back soon and it should be okay. And really, I'm good now." he said not entirely sure that was true.

She eyed him. "Is this where I don't point out that you are feeling a little hurt, aroused, and frustrated, and guilty?"

John sighed. "That power sucks." he said and shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that sex is more than just sex…"

"I do, and that is why I left the decision up to you. I feel distant from you and Lee. Like we are missing a connection… you're a little more open so that we talk. Lee won't even really talk to me. It hurts but it's his thing. As for sex, I'm open to have sex with you guys if you want it… I know that I love you guys but your feelings towards me are… I don't know. Like I said I feel that disconnect so I can't really judge."

John sighed. "Well as frustrated as I am, I will pass. I'd like to but I want it to mean something. Maybe I can take you out though?" he asked hopefully.

Roman thought about it. "Maybe. But not right now. As much as I like you guys I want Celes to be happy. Right now she is carrying your children so she wants to spend more time with you. Its natural." She stood up. "So don't be a depressed man." She pinched her fingers together like a crab claw.

John laughed. "Sleep well, Trick. I'll fix your sex drive when Harry comes back or when you want Celes." he said.

"Okay. Good night." She said and left.

Lee made plates for the kids and passed them around. He smiled at Evie and Lark. "I want to hold my grandbaby now." He told them.

Evie giggled and let Lee take Rileigh. "She likes her Grandaddy." she cooed at her.

Lark laughed. "I just think its cause he reminds her of her dashing Daddy." he said smugly.

"Well your good looks had to come from me." Lee teased and cooed down at Rileigh.

"Oh yes, I get none of it from Mama or you know, my dad." Lark said sarcastically and laughed, he poked his daughters cheek and then sat down next to his mother and nudged her. "How you feeling?"

Celes smiled at her son. "Good." she said and watched Lee dote on his granddaughter and smiled. "I think you've made us all pretty happy."

Lark laughed. "Yes, that's what I do." he said and wrapped an arm around his mother.

Lee smiled, "All you kids make us happy." He said and tickled his granddaughter little tummy.

"That's good to know, cause, I set off a panting bomb in your study." Luke told Lee.

"What?"

"It was an accident?"

"Oh, I'm sure. You little brat." Lee shook his head.

James ran in late, pulling Rain behind him. "Sorry, we were reading and lost track of time." he said and then walked them over to some chairs.

Celes took in Rain's blush and knew they weren't just reading and shook her head. "You know, Luke, one day you'll get caught in the act and it'll be Mama Weasley that catches you and she will grab your ear and you look just like Fred…" she giggled.

He laughed, "I'll make sure Jude records it for you."

"Awe, my Smoosh, you spoil me." Celes said to him.

Jude laughed and shook her head.

Lee chuckled, "What was this new project you were trying to create?"

"Its a painting portrait. You take a picture of the thing you want or person and then its supposed to paint it on the canvas. Then you can blow it up and it could be one of those big portrait like at Hogwarts. Except when I went to blow it up it _really_ blew up."

Celes laughed and then covered her mouth.

Rileigh gave a little gurgle and kicked her legs and reached up for her granddaddies face. She wiggled her fingers and giggled.

"What was the portrait you were placing on my wall?" He asked as he lowered his face to Rileigh.

"Me, duh! Everyone needs a picture of me. Once its perfected everyone will have one of me on their wall." Luke chuckled.

"Not on our wall you won't, Little bro, nice try." Lark said to Luke he winked though.

Evie smiled. "I don't know, your brother is rather good looking I wouldn't mind looking at him each day." she teased.

"See! A portrait of me is what everyone needs." Luke smiled. "Then when its done we should do a family picture and do it that next."

Celes smiled. "I have lots of pictures of you Smoosh, I actually wanted to sit down and show Diamond your bare ass baby photos." she giggled as she waved a hand and his box she kept for him with all the pictures she'd ever taken of him appeared.

"Ah! Where did that come from? I thought I burned it!"

Diamond giggled, "I think you burned a copy cat. Mama Ro was showing me pictures but he stopped her before we got to the naked ones."

Celes gave a smile. "This box is protected by very advanced magic, my dear Smoosh. I am older and I have been at this a lot longer… and I have Roman." she giggled and then sent the box back to where it came from. "Later, my little gem, I will show you his baby pictures. You too Evie but for Lark."

"Oh my God, Mama no!" Lark said blushing.

Luke groaned. "So not fair."

"So is fair. You terrorized us too many times. I have looked forward to this day. I want to be there when it happens." Lee chuckled and placed kisses over his granddaughters face.

Rileigh giggled and kicked her legs then her little lower lip trembled quite suddenly started crying.

"Hey, hey, what's up with the little crying?" He asked her and rocked her a little.

" _Food!"_ she yelled in the connection making everyone wince.

Evie stood and walked over and smiled at Lee. "She's a bit demanding when she's hungry. Its always like it suddenly happens." she said holding out her arms.

"Ah, Okay." He kissed her cheek and then handed her to Evie.

"And that's our cue." Lark said and kissed his mother head and smiled. "Night all, Evie and I are going to bed." he said feeling like an old person.

"Good night, Alaric." Celes said and kissed his cheek before he went over to Evie and they walked from the kitchen their little family looking cute. Soon kids and older kids started to file out of the kitchen. Celes stood up and started to clean. She started doing dishes and sang quietly to herself "Once upon a Dream.".

Lee smiled as he sat down and watched her. "Oh, look, barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen." he teased.

Celes looked over her shoulder at him and giggled. "Just how you like it." she winked and turned back to her task. "What do you want to do tonight, since Jude and Val are on little one duty tonight?"

"Oh, I think you already know." he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes shivered a little and looked at him again. "We could do that." she said. "We could take a bath too... or do both." she said and shivered yet again.

"He chuckled, "Yes, we can do both. I like the sound of both."

Celes smiled as she finished up and started the dishwasher. She turned to him and bit her lip and walked to him standing just out of his reach. "So… to our room then?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, to our room, unless you wanted to go somewhere else."

Celes wrinkled her nose a little and then blushed. "Well you see… our flat needs a little attention." she whispered. "And I thought we could go there for tonight. I'm wired for sex and I want to spare Ro becuase she can't get the attention she wants cause Harrys out and I'm… with you." she said and stepped into his circle of reach and ran a finger down his chest.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "She can have John. I mean She did tell me she was open to sex with us if we need it."

Celes sighed. "That's sort of… painful." she whispered and pressed her forehead to his chest. "You're not using me as a distraction because of that are you?" she asked quietly.

Lee frowned, "No. I love you. I enjoy spending time with you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm having a dark day, and my insecurities are on overdrive." she looked up at him. "I love you too, I'm sorry. I just... " she sighed. "I'm fine, I love spending time with you. I'm being rather sensitive. Anyways…" she kissed his neck. "About that bath."

He rubbed her back as he held her. "Its okay. We can go to our flat and spend time there. We have been working on it so its good. We have a refrigerator of awesome too."

Celes smiled. "So endless food." she kissed him. "Okay, lets go there." she said and stepped closer to him and kissed him again.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Do you have to be at the clinic tomorrow?" He asked and kissed her. he kissed down her neck.

Celes shook her head and moaned. "No, Draco said I need to take time off." she said and tipped her head to the side.

"Well, then I can spoil you a bit." he smiled and kissed her. "What would you like to do?"

Celes smiled and made it look like she was thinking about it. "Can we make love in every room… er, except Uncle Sev's study, it our house?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "We can do that." He kissed her. "You haven't changed anything in that study did you?" he kissed her again. Then he wrapped his arms firmly around her and popped them to the flat. He walked them into the flat.

Celes looked around and smiled. "It feels a little better around here, yeah?" she asked and kissed him.

"Yes, yes it does." he kissed her and sat down on the couch with her. "Now, will there be some sweets backed here? Like that lemon day you owe me?"

"Oh! We could do that tomorrow." she giggled and turned on his lap to straddle it.

"That would be nice." he kissed her and ran a finger down the side of her neck. "So its a Lee and Celes day."

"Oh yes, a Lee and Celes day. That sounds good to me." she shivered and pressed herself against him.

He chuckled and slid his hands down to her hips. "Would you like that?" he teased as he slid his hips up and rubbed against her core. "I think I would like that too."

Celes shivered and moaned a little. "Well good." she whispered as her breathing picked up. "Really, really good." she said and kissed him and then lightly touched his lips with her tongue.

He moaned as he opened his mouth for her and pulled her closer, "You horny little squash." He kissed her and waved his hand so their clothes were gone. He slid his hands up her back and back down.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips a little as she felt his bare flesh against her own. She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair and then back down allowing her hands to explore the lines and contours of him and moaned as she kissed him again.

He moaned as he lifted her hips. He slid into her slowly and then rolled her hips on him. He shivered as he slid his hand up to her breast. "And you feel so good too." He rolled her hips on him. "Come on horny squash, lets get to know each room."

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled her hips a little more and nodded. "Okay…" she squealed the end of the word as her juices started to leak out of her around him. She was in for a long night and she was looking forward to every moment of it. She kissed down his neck and moaned at the base and then went lower and licked the lines between his muscles.

Lee shivered as he lifted his hips to thrust into her. He moaned as he thrust into her and leaned back on the couch, allowing her access to him. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and around to her ass. He smacked it and the squeezed it. He remembered when he first heard any ass smacking. It was when they were all in the kitchen in their first foursome. Harry had Roman and he smacked her ass. He wondered if he still did so. He found he enjoyed doing so to Celes. She had a nice ass but now as big as Ro's. He moaned as he smacked her ass again.

Celes gave little squeals against his chest every time he smacked her ass. She enjoyed it, it made her feel glorious and dirty all at the same time. She shivered as she rode him and licked back up to his peck and traced the lines around the muscles and then licked over each of his nipples and giggled and ran little kisses up to his neck where she gently bit into it where she had earlier, this time not trying to take a piece of him but just playing with it. She sucked on it and then moaned when she pulled back and had left her little mark. She moaned louder as her body tightened more and her juices flowed out even more.

Lee moaned as he pumped harder and faster into her. He ran his thumbs over her nipples. he kissed her neck and sucked on it. He pulled on her nipple rings. He kissed down and chest and bent her back. he sucked on her nipples and pulled on her rings with his teeth. He shivered as he rubbed her back and sucked on her nipples.

Celes gave little shrieks as she rolled her hips and rode him. She panted and looked at him sucking on her nipples and her whole body tightened even more. She gave a little scream and reached up and held his head as her body started to jerk hard each time he licked or flicked her nipples. He was working her to an orgasm just by doing that and suddenly she was screaming it out, but she kept going and shut her eyes holding onto him.

He moaned against her chest and licked back up to her neck. he sucked on it and then dipped her tongue into her mouth. he pumped harder and faster into her. He rubbed her tongue against her tongue and tongue ring. He growled against her mouth as he pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed it in fast little circles.

Celes' eyes flew wide and she screamed into his mouth and shivered harder. "Oh… God… Lee… please… please… please." she panted and kissed him again as she rolled and rocked against him her core tightening and leaking. She screamed into his mouth again and pressed her whole body against his wanting to feel every part of him when they finally found release together.

"As you wish…" He growled as he pumped harder into her. He dug his fingers into her hips. His body tightened and then he roared out her orgasm with her.

Celes screamed again as her juices flooded from her and all over him. She moaned and jerked and held onto him tightly as her core milked him. She shivered and smiled against his shoulder. "G-God…" she gasped and jerked again and kissed his shoulder.

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck. "Come on, Cel. We have two.. three more rooms to do."

Celes giggled as he lifted her and they did just that, for most of the night and into the early morning. They finally wore out in the kitchen where with a little effort Lee magiced them a pallet to sleep on and they fell asleep tangled around one another.

Celes woke late morning almost afternoon and gave a little moan and opened her eyes and looked at Lee who was still sleeping. She smiled and suppressed a giggle. She kissed him on the lips lightly and then eased away from him. She waved a hand and was in a little green tanktop racerback and grey sweatpants. She padded around the counter to the fridge and started to pull out things to make the sticky lemon rolls and eggs she would have to eat unless she wanted to be sick. She hummed their duet as she worked, waiting for him to wake up.

Lee moaned as he rolled over and didn't find Celes. He looked up a little confused to why he was in the kitchen on a pallet. He frowned and then everything flooded back in. He smiled as he stretched and smelt food. "What are you cooking?" He asked.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Eggs, but I made Sticky Lemon rolls too, they come out of the oven soon and I'll put the cream cheese lemon frosting on them and breakfast will be ready." she giggled and turned back around and finished her scrambled eggs. Being pregnant limited the way she could eat her eggs because she couldn't have them sunny side up, or soft, or medium they had to be fully cooked so she settled for scrambled most morning.

Lee sighed as he waved a hand and was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. "Tea?" He asked as he stood.

Celes smiled and nodded. When he got close enough she kissed him. "Tea is always a plus for me." she said and turned pushing her hair off the back of her neck and over her shoulder when the oven beeped. She hummed some more of the song and went over and took the rolls outs and then drizzled frosting on them.

Lee made her tea the way she enjoyed it. Then he made his own tea. "Smells good." he said and set her tea down for her. "Smells really good."

Celes grinned and picked up her tea and sipped a little. "They are the sweetest thing… well besides your cake, we will eat all day. I'm not feeling the sweets today. I feel all glowy and gooey. Like someone melted my insides and made me feel warm." she giggled as she pulled out two of their blue plates.

he chuckled. "I look forward to our lemon day then." He leaned over and kissed her. "Did you sleep well?"

Celes nodded. "Very well. I've decided the best sleep on the planet is the kind you do after you have really mind blowing sex." she giggled and kissed him again and then the corners of his mouth.

He chuckled. "I think we need to have a hot shower too. To soothe the soreness and the tightness of muscles." He sipped his tea and winced a little at the soreness in his body.

Celes nodded, her own muscles sore. It was the delicious way but it also hurt to move her legs too much. She put rolls on the plates added her eggs to her own and offered him some by holding up the pan. "Well we can do that after we eat." she said and added a little eggs to his plate and then slowly walked over with their plates to the table careful not to bend too much when she set them down.

"Oh, you poor thing." He gently picked her up and sat her on his lap. "You should eat first and I'll draw you a hot bubble bath, yes?"

Celes nodded and smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and winced a little. "Yes, that would be nice." she said and kissed his shoulder over one of her many hickies that freckled his body.

He smiled and kissed her her. He stood up with her and sat her down gently. "I'll be right back." he went up the stairs to their room and started her bath. He added her sault to her bath along with the bubbles. He went back down the stairs and smiled at her, "Its being ran."

Celes smiled up at him. She was halfway through her eggs. She rubbed her belly and sighed. "Yummy food, good sex, wonderful husband… I'm pretty happy right now in this moment. We should stay in this bubble." she said decidedly and glanced up at him. "For the rest of the day." she added with a little blush.

He smiled at her, "We can do that. I'll let John know so that he won't get too worried." He drank his tea and smiled.

" _Oh Celes, my Celes. Where art thou?"_ Roman asked and giggled. " _I like doing that. Its like saying Oh Captain, my Captain._ "

Celes smiled when Roman called out to her. " _I'm at the flat. Are you at home alone?"_ she sent Roman. She nodded to Lee and grinned at him. She rubbed her belly when it gave a little tighten which was normal, her body had been thought pregnancy so much now that her braxton hicks contractions usually started at the end of the first trimester.

" _I am. John is at the clinic, Harry is still gone, and I'm here with the kids. But now I know where you are. I think I'll do some naughty things and leave them around for you to find."_ She giggled. " _Have fun!"_

" _Hey, John, I'm with Celes at our home. We will be here all day."_ Lee told him.

" _Awe yes, I noticed you two stole away into the night… and then my arms tingled for hours. I did manage to sleep though."_ he sent with a chuckle and then sent Celes a little nudges like her own.

Celes smiled at both what Roman said and John's little nudges. She sent them back to John and then some to Roman and even reached out for Harry and timidly sent him nudges. He sent them back and Celes beamed.

"Come on, Squash let get your body to relax." He told her as he picked her up. He climbed the stairs two at a time. He got to the bathroom and he smiled. He turned off the water and then sat at the edge and waved a hand. He didn't want to move her unless he had to. He stepped into the tub and sat her down with him in the water. "Just you and me."

Celes sighed and leaned back against him taking in his words. She lifted his arm and touched his forearm. "Just you and me." she whispered. She knew that things were a little strained right now at home but here in her home with Lee things were perfect. She loved that they had finally found a place that they could be comfortable. They didn't have to fight to be with each other or run away anymore, she hummed their duet as her body started to relax.

He sighed as he relaxed. he rubbed her back and shoulders. "So, how are you doing? Or have been doing?" He asked.

Celes smiled a little. "I've been okay, I'm you know cloud nine about being pregnant. I miss John and Harry. I'm worried about Ro, she is getting good at spewing out her insecurities. I'm afraid if she keeps it up she'll say something she can never take back and it'll damage one if not all of us. I love her but Bryces personality give her no filter." she sighed and shut her eyes when his hands moved up to her neck.

"I was talking to John and he said that its had the light that should be carring a reborn demon or the owner." He said. "I think he may be right." he poured water over her head to wet her hair.

Celes nodded and rubbed her belly. "Is that why you're still worried about Bryce hurting me and the twins?" she asked and shut her eyes when he started to scrub her hair.

He paused a little. "I… every time I see Ro I see Bryce. Now that she has no filter I keep thinking that she will say something to hurt your feelings and then pretend like she don't understand why it hurt you."

Celes nodded as he rinsed her hair. "You're right, she probably will… and did actually. I still haven't gotten over the night she found out she was pregnant. She basically told me I wasn't important." she whispered and dropped her head down.

He wrapped her arms around her. "You are important. You are very important." He told her.

Celes smiled. "She made me really believe that she didn't hold love for me anymore. It hurt so bad, when she closes our connection its like a part of me is missing." she whispered. "I don't tell you all this often but I feel that way about all of you these days. Her more so, cause its always been that way when she pulls away, but its does." she said rubbing her cheek against his arm.

"She seems to be better now. Maybe you should talk to her… or not. I don't know. I rather you didn't spend time with her, not because I favor you more like how when she was pregnant with Damon. I'm just concerned about you and I don't know what the Bryce in her will do."

Celes nodded and turned to face him in the tub as her muscles had loosened. "You don't like unknown variables. They inhibit your ability to protect me. That's the Dhampir in you, Bryce is this big fat unknown." she said softly and touched his cheek. "Its okay, I'll be okay. I'll talk to her." she said and kissed him.

"God… I love her and miss her. I also hate that I can't have her and that she is so close to harry. he is doing what I can't. And I hate that I know her insecurity about me and her. I want to put her to ease but I can't… not when she is pregnant with Bryce." He whispered.

Celes ran her thumb over his lower lips. "I understand." she said. "Some of her insecurities… well the ones Bryce spilled… are so… backwards. I mean... " she sighed and shook her head. "Although I have boys with both you and Harry does not mean I'm the only one who can. And does not mean that your boys with her are not yours or mean any less. In fact sometimes I still believe you hold Cello above the boys." she said sheepishly.

"That's not true." he told her. "that is not true at all! I love my boys. _All_ my boys I love. I know we have had our rough movements but I _love_ all our kids. _Especially_ Miles. He saw me with her when I was under Mona's spell. he saw me at my worst. I don't even know how to make that up to him. When I see him I feel pride because he saw wrong and he wasn't afraid to let me know that I was wrong. And for that I shall always have pride and love for him."

Celes smiled and wiped her cheeks a little. "I didn't mean to offend you, it is an old insecurity that crops up at the most ridiculous times and its not only attached to just you. I feel the same about Alaric's younger siblings from Blaise. I sometimes feel as though he treats them… better?" she shrugged but sighed. "Its just something I do, and think on sometimes." she kissed him. "I know you love our kids, Lee, our boys too. All of them. "And Miles got his ability to tell it like it is and tell someone they've done wrong from his Daddy. He gets a lot from you and loves you to death." she smiled a little bigger.

"And I love him too death too. He and I know where we stand in our relationship. You shouldn't worry for their relationship with us. We all know where we stand. And I love all our children. I feel just as you, I don't spend a lot of time with them and I wish I could. Just like Ro, Harry, and John does."

Celes smiled and kissed him. "We spend a lot more time with them than before. And that's good and they love it. We have a pack of kids and a wonderful family." she kissed him again and then picked up the loofah and filled it with his soup and started to wash his body.

"I love you." He kissed her. He smiled as he allowed her to wash him. When they were done He dried them both and then dressed her in a green maxi dress. They went back down and Lee cleaned the kitchen and ate a sticky roll. They drank more tea and then he opened all the windows. A nice breeze blew softly into the house. He laid on the couch and pulled Cles on him as they watched tv. "Feeling more relaxed?"

"Mmm, feeling much more relaxed." She said and laid on her side on top of him. She liked the feeling. Like they were back at Hogwarts. Not when they were students, but when they taught while she was pregnant with Bree. She hummed along with the song playing low on the movie they half watched and planted little kisses all over his chest, arm, and neck.

He smiled and rubbed her back. He enjoyed lounging around with Celes. with didn't really do so with Roman. Roman was always on the go or doing some kind of project. he slid his hand down to her belly and rubbed it. "How are the babies?"

Celes smiled. "They are good. The light one is dominant oh and they move... John missed the first quickening. But they kick now." She whispered and shut her eyes and covered his hand with hers.

Lee smiled and felt for them. "Are they sleeping... well the dark one. Is it sleeping? Is that why the light one is dominate?"

Celes nodded. "Yes that one is sleeping." She said and waited a minute feeling the other out. The baby kicked and she moved Lee's hand so he could feel. "See, the other kicks like crazy." She said.

Lee smiled when he felt the kick. "Beautiful." He told her. He rubbed that spot and smiled more. "I enjoy when they move inside you... and when they start talking."

"I can't wait for them to start talking! I love that part." She sighed. "I wonder who they will be? I wonder that now that our older ones are defining themselves." She said.

He smiled and rubbed her little belly. "Well whatever they do they will be great." He kissed her on top of top head.

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "Do you feel left out... You know how Harry did? Do you feel a little left out?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? Don't understand the question." He frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I mean, cause Ro is pregnant with Harrys baby and pregnant with John's." She said softly. "I don't want you to."

Lee chuckled. "No I don't feel left out. I like that you are pregnant with John's babies."

Celes frowned a little. "Lee you can't dislike Bryce forever she's apart of our family now. And I know you're worried about me getting hurt and hurt that they didn't say anything to you." She said. "But there's a reason Ro is pulling away from you. It's not that you love her any less it's that you're unsure of her child."

Lee sighed. "She is carrying a demon not a child." Hr snapped. "Yeah, I get along with it before, but now... its not the same. She hurt you... she hurt all of us. And after a week in China Ro is pregnant with her. No. I can't and won't accept that. Its like... I didn't get to find my closure for the lost child and the one I blame is getting a new start. It's not fair!"

Celes stiffened a little at the mention of Hope and her eyes filled with tears and she sat up and looked down at him. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I didnt … think." she whispered and touched his cheek. "I want you to have that closer. It helps. I didn't realize that is part of it." she sighed and shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths and then opened her eyes. "Shes not a demon anymore, Lee. Please at least see that. Shes not a parasite latched onto Roman. Shes a baby, I can show you the sonogram pictures." she whispered.

"Son... what kind of pictures are those?" Lee asked, now confused.

Celes smiled. "Draco is taking care of Ro the muggle way. He uses a machine to look inside of her instead of using magic like John. And you can print off pictures." she said. "I have some of Noah, cause Addie was my doctor for that pregnancy… she didn't do a whole lot of them. I still have the one of Rain if you want it. Its the only one other than the one Roman has." she said.

"Really?" He asked. "I. .. no you keep it. I didn't know she could take pictures like that." He frowned again. "Why is she going to Draco? I thought he was a healer... not a baby healer."

"He's not a baby healer. She's going to Draco because he doesn't judge her, and she feels comfortable with him… because of the way John and you were when we all first found out." she said softly looking down at her hands.

Lee sighed and pulled her in his body. "Lets stop talking about this and Roman. This is supposed to be my lemon day."

Celes giggled. "You want to know something?" she whispered.

"What?" He asked her.

"I have this surprise for you. You know how you all say I smell like honey?" she asked him and giggled. "Well Noah gave me this potion, completely safe for the babies before you ask, that allows me to alter my scent to the persons other favorite smell. So right now, I smell like honey with a hint of lemon." she said.

"Is that why you keep smelling like lemons? I thought you atr a sticky bun but I wasn't sure." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Its like… ambrosia. In a lot of the stories it says that it takes on the smell and taste of whatever you like most." she giggled again. "So I told Noah he should call it ambrosia potion or just Ambrosia for that matter, he liked it. I think hes going to pitch it to Luke soon." she said.

"Now thats cool." Lee said. He pressed his nose into her neck and took? A deep breath. He moaned against her neck. "Yes, I like that."

Celes giggled and tipped her head to one side. "It lasts about twenty four hours. And Noah even showed me how to brew it. Hes quite the kid, I've enjoyed my time with him. He makes Em little things out of wire. And he made this." she held up her wrist and showed him the bracelet made of intricate wires. "Hes making cuffs for the dads right now." she settled back down and watched the movies end. She and Lee spent the rest of the day at the flat, they ate lemon for every meal and enjoyed each others company. They touched and made love a few more times. That night they went home and Celes went to see Roman and spend some time with her because Harry was still out on assignment.

Another four weeks flew by, Di came over more often because she was getting close to the end of her own pregnancy and John was still taking care of her. Roman and John seemed to warm up to one another over those weeks. They spent time together and even played a few times. Celes steadily started to cut herself off from everyone, she knew what was happening she was a light but part of her just didn't care and that was the baby. She would work and then come home. She allowed Lee and John to cook for her but she didn't make any moves on them. She didn't even try to get Roman alone unless she wanted her. She spent time with Harry, but it was more like two mates spending time together than two people rediscovering each other again.

She spent a lot of time in her workroom at home perfecting her cure for the common cold to pitch to the Healing Board at the Ministry. They paid for the research she did so she was going to get it right. She was leaned over the cauldron watching the color change and a cherry scent wafted from it and she smiled. "Now for trials…. cold season is still a ways off." she said to the babies and rubbed her belly. She picked up the bowl of Count Chocula she was eating and took a few more bites and watched her potion bubble a little, humming a dark song by Evanescence called 'Good Enough' that played on her ipod in the room.

Roman knocked on her door. "Cel, may I come in?"

Celes looked up and nodded. She lowered the music's volume and smiled. "I got the potion all worked out today. Have a smell it smells like its suppose to. You don't have a cold do you?" she asked her looking at her.

Roman giggled, "No, no colds here. Lana and Bree have been under the weather. You can check on them." She smiled at looked at her. She tilted her head up and nodded as she looked at her. "We are having an intervention."

Celes frowned and stepped back a step putting her hands over her belly as the boys walked in. "Why? I'm fine. I'm just busy." she snapped.

Roman gave a giggle. "Yeah, she's cute when she is in denial."

Lee frowned at Roman "It's not cute. Celes you have been distancing yourself from us."

"That's because I'm working." she said to him.

Harry sighed. "Cel, you've been treating me more like a friend. You don't even rise to my small advances I haven't seen you touch Roman, Lee, or John in weeks." he pointed out.

"Because I'm working. God, you people are annoying. Go away this is my space." she said.

"We figured you would say that so we have Miles with us. He is going to help you out a bit. Think of him as your assistant." John said as Miles came in.

Celes stepped back further and shook her head. "You can't… do this." she looked at her son. "I could hurt him." she whispered. "I'm staying away because I can't control it. I've tried. I don't know why I can't." she said and moved to the other side of the room."Go away, please."

Roman's instinct to help and protect her kicked in. She walked over to her and cupped her face. She did something she never done before. She sucked the life essence of the dark. Her own darkness shivered in pleasure. She sucked in again making sure not to hurt the babies or Celes. But by taking in the extra darkness was adding to her own.

Celes growled and pushed out her light like a reflex, one she'd almost thought she lost and encased Roman in it and then lifted her away. "No." she gasped. "You will not take more dark." she said to her as she heard a small voice in her head. She took her light and wrapped it around the dark twin and felt the other become more active and soon they were both kicking. "Don't do that…. again." she said and slid down the wall still holding her light strongly and firmly around Roman and Bryce.

Roman knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin so that she could looked into her eyes. "I will _always_ protect you. I have faith that you will always protect me. So if it means to take on extra darkness, then so be it. I'm a badass but you are one badass light that can fill me, Harry, John and _still_ have a lot left. So if you aren't going to take the help we offer or help yourself then I'll _make_ you help me."

Celes looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you so much." she whispered not meaning a single word of it. She pulled her into a hug and gasped when there was a sharp kick.

" _Hey, can I get some chocolatey goodness down here. All wrapped up in this shiney stuff is making me hungry."_ a little voice sent out in the connection.

" _No, we need something… less sweet."_ another little voice sent.

Roman giggled as she hugged Celes. She rubbed her belly. " _How about some real food and then chocolate goodness?"_ She asked the twins.

Both twins gave very girlish squeals and Celes laughed. "I guess that's a yes." she said and wiped her cheeks and stood slowly. She bit her lip and opened her arms to Miles who looked a little scared.

Miles ran into them and held onto his mother. "Don't do that again, kay?" he said into her shirt.

Celes nodded and ran her hands over his head. "Okay, Kit." she said and kissed the top of his head. "Go find, Dange, I'm okay." she said.

Miles looked up at her for a minute and then nodded. "You'd better be, Ill make Daddy tie you up or something next time." he said and ran from the room.

Celes covered her mouth and tried not to laugh as her cheeks pinked and she looked at the boys.

Lee stalked over to them. He growled as he looked at them both. He grabbed Roman and kissed her hard. He growled again as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and pressed her against the wall.

Roman gave a squeal was going to push him back but then her body heated up and she sucked on his tongue.

Lee pulled back glared at her. "Dont do that again!" He growled then left the room.

Harry walked up to Celes. "Next time, you tell us. If we leave everything up to Roman she'll just feed you sweets and do stuff like that." he said and touched her face and ran his fingers over it from her forehead down to her chin and then held her chin and kissed her. Then he looked at Roman. "And you, you are not to do that again. I don't care if you're protecting Celes. You are pregnant." he said and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Its scared the hell out of me."

Celes backed away from them and into John and gave a little squeal and turned around and looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Feeling good?" He asked and wrapped an arm around her.

Celes nodded. "Yes, I am." she said and glanced at Harry and Roman. "We should give them a minute. He… he tends to get… clingy when something reckless happens to Roman. He isn't an average run of the mill warrior, he protects her with all of him. Not just to protect her because that's his role but because he loves her so much." she whispered and started out of her workroom.

John chuckled, "You two need to go to your room and I need to feed my girls."

Harry chuckled and popped Roman and himself away.

Celes looked up at John with a huge grin. "Girls!" she squealed and jumped a little. "Girls! They are girls!" she rubbed her belly. "Our girls, our baby girls. Little sisters!" she grinned.

John chuckled and kissed her, "Yes, our girls. Do you know how hard it was trying to keep that secret?" he smiled and escorted her out her work room down to the kitchen.

Celes bounced along feeling better than she had in weeks. "This is a good… sort of good day I think." she said looking up at John and nudged him. "How are you, husband of mine?" she asked him.

I'm fine. I just missed you." He sat her in the stool and kissed her. "God, I missed you."

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "I missed you too." she whispered and ran her hands over his arms. "A lot, even before all the dark withdrawal stuff."

"I know, pockets." He smiled and kissed her again. "Okay, food first, what would you like to eat."

Roman popped into the kitchen and giggled. "I'm hiding with you guys." She giggled and sat next to Celes.

Celes shook her head and kissed Roman's cheek. "Um, I want chicken… with … rice…" she said nodding.

"I can do chicken and rice." John told her. "Want butter rice, white rice, or some fried rice?"

"Oh, I can do spanish rice too… well, I can teach John to do it and he make it and then you can eat it with a tortilla." Roman said.

"Will you make the tortilla?" she asked. "That sounds good with some spicy chicken."

"Okay, I can do that." Roman smiled.

John smiled and started to follow Roman's directions on making the rice. He also cooked her some spicy chicken for her. "Smells good."

Roman hummed as she mixed everything for the tortillas. "Ooh, we should make some beans too. Rice, beans, sour cream…" She gave a moans as she started to think of a burrito she was going to make. She bounced in her seat. "Oh, yes! Biggest, fattest burrito ever!" She squealed.

Celes giggled. "You are such a little kid. I love it."

"Roman, what the hell? I told you that I didn't want you to leave my site." Harry growled and walked in he stalked over and saw she was making food and growled again and sat down with a huff. "What are you making?" he asked with a little pout.

She giggled, "I left your site so you can chase me." She leaned over and kissed his little pout. "I'm making tortillas. John is making spanish rice and some spicy chicken. I'm going to cut up some tomatoes, lettuce, then make some beans. And i'm going to make me a burrito of awesome. Oh, and we will need cheese and avocados." She told John. She made a mental list. "I'll have to make some salsa. Lana would love that."

Harry smiled. "She will won't she?" he asked.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You two are so cute." she said and looked at John. "Hey, where is our cuteness factor?" she asked teasing him.

John chuckled. "I'm not going to even answer that question. You already know our cuteness factor."

Celes giggled. "I do, I love you." She said and watched him work as she listened to Harry talk softly in Romans ear but didn't know what he was saying.

John smiled and kissed her. "Love you too."

Celes warmed at his words and his affection. She had missed it, she had found comfort in Lee and loved spending time with him, he was one of her best friends and one of her husbands and one of the only people she could tell everything to, but she had wanted John too. She watched him cook and then glanced at Roman. She loved Roman so much, but it seemed like while Lee and John were protecting her, they were preoccupied with Roman. And Harry was as Harry always was when one of his wives is pregnant with his child, completely consumed. She sighed and looked away. She wasn't really upset about it, it just made her feel a little… left out herself is all. She smiled a little, "So Ro is going to have a burrito, I'm having spicy chicken and rice of yummy. What's for dessert? Something chocolate?" she asked.

"Ooh, that sounds good." Roman said. "Like getting cauldron cakes with ice cream? I like the gooey chocolate that come out. Oh! What about Mississippi mud! Chocolate pudding with crushed oreo cookie, and gummy worms."

"Oh! I always thought that was good, lets do that." Celes said to John with a grin. She grinned and used her magic to nudge Lee a few times to make sure he wasn't stewing away too much.

Harry chuckled. "Muggles have the best desserts." he said and kissed Roman's neck and scooted closer. "Show me how, I'd like to learn. Celes likes them and you should always have to make them for her." he said to Roman.

Roman shivered and smiled, "Well, get the chocolate pudding and start making that, then get the oreo cookies and start crushing them. She will show you how to spread it on the pudding to make it look like dirt. Bree and Lana are going to love it."

Harry chuckled and got up and did as instructed humming a song he'd been humming for months.

Celes kicked her legs a little. "You know what I want to do? Go dancing." she said. "Or to a concert! Oh and I want to go back to the opera… we haven't in a long time." she said.

John smiled, "I think that would be a good idea. I miss going too."

Roman smiled and nodded as she handed the tortillas to John to warm up. "I need stuff for salsa." she giggled. "So you guys are going to go to an opera?"

Celes looked at John and smiled. "Yeah, I think we might." she said.

Harry smiled and walked over to Roman and nudged her hip with his. "You know, I had this idea for you and me. You like broadway, yes?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him, "I do, I really do." She frowned up at him. "I thought you didn't like plays or operas."

Harry smiled down at her. "Well, one of our clients is in A Chorus Line on the British broadway, and I thought it would be good for business to see her show. So, I thought you might like to go. We can dress up and you can meet her and the cast. It'll be fun." he said.

Roman smiled brightly up at him. "Oh, yes! Yes, i would love that. I can get autographs for Celes and frame them!" She gave a squeal and then looked over to Celes. "Would you like that? Oh, and soundtracks!"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I have the movie soundtrack but I'd love the broadway cast that's doing it and autographs." she said and slid off her chair. "I'm going to go gather kids and see if Lee is okay." she said and left the kitchen before she could falter a little. The idea Harry had just had was one she had had shortly after Ro became pregnant with Hope. She had wanted to take Roman out to a show after she was allowed off bed rest. That had never happened of course. Celes poked her head in the playroom a few minutes later and smiled. "Food downstairs soon." she said to the kids playing in there and then went to tell the older kids.

Lee laid in bed thinking and reflecting on his actions towards Roman. She had scared the crap out of me when she decided to take on Celes' darkness. He wanted to shake the hell out of her for doing that. "What was she thinking? She is pregnant for crying out loud! Why would she do that?" he growled to himself.

After telling the older kids about lunch Celes spread out her magic and then tapped on the door she found Lee behind and then poked her head around it. "Lee?" she said softly.

Lee looked over and sat up. "Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." she said and stepped into the room but stood at the door. "Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, just…" he sighed. "She scared me. I want to just shake the crap out of her." Lee growled as he laid back on the bed.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "She scared me too, and I think that was the point." she whispered looking at the floor. "She kick started my light, and she shouldn't have. Foolish, reckless girl." she sniffed, more angry with herself than Roman.

Lee sat up and walked over to her. he wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay. Its really okay. I know you didn't mean to let it go. Its different for you. You aren't use to being dark yourself."

Celes sniffed and pressed her face into his chest. "Why do I feel like its my fault. Why do I feel like…" she sighed and took a deep breath. "She felt left out, but the truth is, is she was the center of everything. The only reason you and John did what did is because of Roman, and now shes what occupies most of your thoughts. If she feels left out now I'll kick her, right in her bloody shin." she whispered and gave a watery laugh at the image of a chibi Roman bouncing around holding her shin with a little chibi version of herself laughing.

Lee shook his head. "Its not the same and you know it." He felt Celes amusement though. "What are you thinking? I feel your amusement."

Celes smiled and blushed a little. "Chibi Roman bouncing around holding her shin while Chibi me laughs till she's crying." she whispered and giggled.

He chuckled. He had seen plenty of their comics to know what chibi was. He chuckled again. "I think that is one of your girl's dark humor coming out."

Celes giggled. "Probably, but I'm still going to ask Noah to draw it out for me so I can give it to Roman in a frame." she said and then her smile faltered a little. "Harry is taking Ro to a show." she said.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Biting a bullet and going to suffer for a show, eh?" He frowned at her. "You are upset about it?"

Celes sighed. "A little, its like he took the idea out of my head. And could if he wanted. But he's… taking her and I'm glad they get to go… and its not that I wanted to go in her stead its just… I had the idea first." she whispered.

He lifted her chin and smiled, "You know she would enjoy going with you and you can and will take her out to another show. You've always gone out with her before, why are you upset about it now?"

Celes shrugged. "I don't know. I'm upset about a lot of things right now. Being… left alone by John… for the second time in a pregnancy with his child… or children in this case/ I'm upset cause I feel left out… even though I'm not… I'm just...still a little dark."

He frowned at her a little confused. "You aren't left out… John didn't leave you. He was here the whole time."

"In his room, moping about something Roman said to him under the influence of Bryce." she pointed out. "And you did the very same thing." she added. "That only difference is you didn't stay in your room for a week."

He sighed, "We didn't leave you. We had to stop and think about what we were doing. We didn't mean to make you feel alone. We just needed to take some time out." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "We love you and we are still here. We just got you back from your darkness too. Don't dwell on the bad. It will only bring out your darkness."

Celes nodded and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Okay, I can do that." she whispered. "I can do that." she said again.

" _Oh, Celes, my Celes. Dinner is done."_ Roman called.

Celes smiled and looked up at Lee. "Time to eat, you coming down?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll Come on down and eat…" He frowned as he picked up a little slip of paper that was sticking out of her pocket. He looked at it and his eyes grew, "Is this yours?" he asked holding the picture of what looked like a side shot of Ro's ass sitting back on some leopard print heels.

Celes blushed and snatched the picture back. "Yes." she said with a little smile and shiver, she hadn't seen it but it had been in her pocket.

Lee looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

Celes giggled. "Well what, Lee?" she teased.

"Oh, come on, Celes. Tell me about it? Where did it come from, and why are you carrying it? Are you doing to do some pictures too?"

Celes looked down at the picture. "I think Ro slipped it into my pocket, and its quite hot… and I could definitely do pictures too. But I don't know when she did it…"

He gave a growl as the thought of Roman going somewhere to take nude pictures popped into his head. "Oh, no. No one gets to see you guys nude." He reached for the picture. "You said you think she slipped it to you?"

"Yes." Celes said pulling it back. "I do, and she probably used the timed function on one of my camera. Oh! Could you imagine if the nude photos were wizard!" she asked him as her mind came alive with ideas.

He moaned and reached for it again. "Come on, Celes share." he said.

Celes giggled and turned around and pressed her back into his front and held the picture out in front of them and moaned. "I love those shoes… but the way… God… her core is just inches away from where this picture was taken." she moaned.

Lee shivered, "So not fair. She gives you pictures. I wonder when she did it."

A little smile grew on Celes' face. "Lemon day." she said.

"Lemon… She was home alone for most of the day…" he moaned. "She… You are so lucky. I want pictures." He complained.

Celes giggled and pocketed the picture. "I could do pictures for you, but I don't think you want any of me." she said and turned and kissed his chin.

"I want pictures of both of you." He said as he followed her out the room. "You going to ask her about it?"

"Would you like me to do that?" she teased him coyly.

He nodded, "I would. I want to know see and hear her reaction and reasoning."

"To tease... " Celes shivered and moaned. "I wonder if she got all hot and bothered doing that… I would." she shivered as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you feel any arousal from her that day?" He asked. He smiled as he shivered, "I know I did from you." he teased and smacked her ass.

Celes gave a little squeal and followed him into the kitchen as she thought about it. She had briefly. She walked over to Roman and kissed her neck and moaned. "Guess what I found in my pocket?" she asked Roman in a whisper.

"Um… candy?" She asked and giggled.

"Mmm, nope. I found me a dirty photo…" she moaned into Roman's ear. "And it had made me very, very hot."

Roman paused and looked at her. "You found what?" She asked. "I want to see. Who is it?"

Celes frowned as she tried to figure out if Roman was messing with her and pulled the photo out and showed her.

Roman looked at the picture and frowned. "Are you taking pictures of me… this better be me." She said.

"I…" Celes frowned deeper as she got a little more confused. "I did not take this photo." she whispered.

"Well… where did you get it?" She asked. "Those shoes are hot, though."

"Those shoes are in our closet, top row, fifth from the left. And Lee found it in my pocket and that is your ass, I'd know it anywhere." Celes said and put the picture back and stepped back a little.

"Oh, you know my ass, eh?" Roman teased and kissed her. "I'm flattered. But I did not put that in your pocket."

Celes nodded frowning now and walked over and got up on the stool next to Lee and grumbled to herself under her breath.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"I can't tell if she's messing with me, but she says she didn't do it." she whispered back.

He frowned, "That's different."

Roman smiled as she drank her juice. She was very pleased with herself. And that side shot of her ass was perfect. She had taken more pictures… basically a full body. She planned on planting them on Celes and letting her put them together for her own pleasure. "Oh, yum!" She said as she put into her burrito.

Celes watched Roman for any sign she was playing about the picture but she showed non. She absently ate, her mind preoccupied with the image of Roman taking that photo and the way she sat for it and she moaned out loud.

Roman looked over at Celes when she heard her moan. "Food good?" She asked.

Celes nodded and blushed. "Very." she said and looked down at it and ate.

" _You're thinking about that picture, aren't you?_ " Lee asked her. He also watched Roman and Celes. He wasn't sure what was going on but like Celes he was _sure_ Roman took the photo.

Celes nodded. " _I mean… the position she had to sit in to get that… God Lee…"_ she sent him the moan this time as her body heated.

Lee shook his head. " _I saw it, it was hot as hell!_ "

John sat next to Celes. " _What ya guys talking about?_ " he asked Lee and Celes.

Celes scooted closer to John and made him wrap an arm around her and then pulled the picture out so he could see but no one else could. " _Roman took it… er, I think she did… it so hot but she's denying everything."_ she sent him.

John coughed as he choked on his food. He drank his water and cleared it. "Sorry. wrong pipe." He told everyone. " _What the hell? When did she do that? She is always working on the tank."_

" _That day Lee and I spent at our house."_ she sent him and put the picture back making a mental note to put it up in her workroom on the wall.

" _That day… Really? Well, it makes sense. I did lower her sex drive so maybe it was enough to calm down and do something like this."_

" _Well its hot as hell."_ she sent him.

" _I agree. I really agree._ " John shook his head. " _That woman. She loves teasing you, don't she?"_

" _When she is her normal self she loves teasing everyone."_ Lee said to them.

Celes nodded. " _That picture is all Roman isn't it?"_ She shivered and looked at Roman again. " _Wow, I need sex."_ She sent both of them. It was true she hadn't had any in weeks she blushed. " _Well I mean… I need sex and… human contact."_ she added and ate more shivering a little.

John and Lee sent her a chuckle _. "Dont worry, I'll take care of you."_ John sent her. He kissed her and went back to eating.

Celes smiled to herself. "So, Roman, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked. "It looks like Harry might steal you away." she noted.

Harry chuckled. "I was actually thinking of doing just that."

Roman giggled. "I actually have a surprise for the kids. Then Harry can chase me around."

"Did you finish?" John asked her.

Roman smiled brightly. "I did. And its awesome!" She sang.

Celes looked at her. "The tank?" she asked getting a little excited and bummed she'd missed out on it.

"Hush, not so loud." Roman giggled. "But yeah."

Celes pouted. "I wasn't that loud." she whispered and finished her food. "Well I'm sure they will love it." she said and pushed her plate away.

"I know they will. And I didnt mean to upset you. Its just that our local gossips have been snooping around again." Roman smiled and nodded her head to Lana and Bree; who got quiet and was now watching them.

Celes sighed and looked at them. "You two…" she trailed off and then sighed. "Well you shouldn't do that." she said and slid off her stool. "I'm going to go read, get me for the reveal." she said and started out of the room.

Roman watched her worriedly. "Did I upset her?" she asked.

Harry rubbed her back. "She doesn't feel upset, does she?" he asked.

"No, but... oh." Roman giggled as she caught what she was really feeling. "It has been a while for her, hasn't it." She took another bite of gwr burrito. That picture really did spark something in her. She couldn't wait until she gave her the other pictures. Maybe she would do two poses. She giggled to herself as she thought of the second pose. She would sit in a chair with chains around her ankles and heels. Hide all her naughty parts.

"What are you plotting?" Harry asked in her ear and nipped it. "Something evil." he asked with a dark chuckle.

She smiled. "Yes. Deliciously evil." She whispered.

Harry growled into her neck and moaned a little. "What is this evilness you are plotting and may I be apart of it?" he asked.

She giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Sorry, its a solo act. However, I do have something naughty to rip off my body." She giggled again.

Harry groaned. "Really?" he asked and slipped his hand beneath the island and squeezed her thigh.

She shivered and giggled. "Really, really?" She told him. But when I'm not pregnant anymore. I have something _extremely_ naughty for you _and_ Celes." She giggled again.

" _And_ Celes?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "Okay so, we may need to go find Celes then." he said and ran his hand up further and brushed her core with his fingers.

She shivered and bit her lower lip to keep from the squeal that wanted to come out. "Yes, but that when I'm not pregnant." She kissed Harry. "Yours is lavender and hers is pink." She giggled.

Harry sent her a moan and shook his head. "Little Nymph." he growled and snapped his teeth at her and then kissed her neck and gave it a little suck before he sat back up to finish eating but left his hand high on her thigh.

John watched them, and watched their sexual energy rise and shook his head. " _They are insatiable, aren't they?"_ he sent Lee.

Lee smiled. " _Yeah, well, we are sexual creatures and even more so when they are pregnant. I don't even know how we survived with Matt and Amy. Ro and Celes had to separate, cause it was too much. Ro was extra sensitive and aroused."_

" _Well they won't do that this time. Those two are pretty much glued together it seems. And I'm helping this time. When its gets a bit high in the house I lower it."_ he shrugged and glanced at Lee. " _I haven't touched yours so relax. I just tweak the girls a little."_

Celes blew out a breath as she read a particularly racy scene between Bill and Sookie and wondered in vain why she was even reading the book. She adjusted in her seat and then gave a little frustrated noise and closed the book and tossed it onto her work table. She stood up and walked into the bathroom attached, turned on the cold water and stood under the spray until she was shivering.

John tapped onto the bathroom door. "Cel, you okay? Ro is going to do the reveal." he said through the door.

Celes turned off the water and stepped out of the shower her body shivering hard and waved a shaking hand and opened the door for him. "D-d-do I look o-o-okay." she shivered.

"Oh, Celes." he said. "What were you doing to get like this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. he got a towel and started to dry her off.

"Trying to-to cool o-off… I was reading my Sookie Stackhouse book." she said and shivered and smiled. "That was a mistake… distracting oneself from sex, with a sex scene in a novel does not work." she shivered a little more and groaned. Her nipples stood at attention but not the good kind because they hurt.

John kissed up her body. "You are so bad. You are suppose do something to else, not read sex." He licked up her body and the caught one of her nipples into his mouth and allowed his hot tongue to lick over it as he warmed her up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he licked across to her other nipple and licked that as well.

Celes shivered and moaned as her body started to heat up in more than one way. "I… I like the story… I didn't know I was at a sex scene until I started reading it." she moaned and held onto his head as her eyes shut. She felt so starved for this, like in the weeks she was dark and withdrawn her body had forgotten how to even have a sexual response and now it was just flooding back in all at once

When he felt Celes heat up, he stood and picked her up as he sat her on the counter. he spread her legs and quickly undid his pants. "Two orgasms, and then we see the reveal and you're all mine for the night, agreed?"

Celes nodded shivering. "O-okay." she whispered as her juices started to leak from her and she wiggled a little closer to him.

He thrust hard into her and moaned. He made her wrap her legs around him as she lifted her hips and started to pump fast and hard into her. He kissed her and moaned into her mouth.

Celes held onto him tightly as her body tightened and she kissed him back moaning with him. She gave little moans as her body throbbed and pulsed and she panted a little as she started to roll her hips with his thrusting taking him into her as her core tightened.

John moaned as he kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He moaned again and thrust harder and faster. He held her tighter, "God woman… Never distance yourself again." He told her as he thrust faster. He had missed her and miss her affections. He took in her cent and smiled not only just honey but flowers. He moaned again.

Celes rolled her hips faster and nodded. "Never… never again." she moaned and pulled him closer. She pressed her whole body to the front of him. She moaned at the feel of him and kissed his chest and then lifted her head and nipped up his neck and kissed him again and bit his lower lip and pulled on it and then moaned. Her body and core tightened and she knew her first orgasm was coming. She gave a little shriek as her core clamped down around him in an orgasm.

He moaned as he pushed harder and faster into her tightening core. He pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed her clit through out her orgasm when she was done he stopped. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around and pressed her into his chest as he lifted her leg up higher and thrust harder into her. He leaned her back just enough so that he could enter at the right angle so that he was hitting her g-spot each time.

Celes started to scream as her body shook hard. "Oh God… Oh God…" she screamed and held on for dear life as she felt her whole body start to turn into a nerve ending. It wasn't taking a whole lot and she knew it. She kept screamed out her 'oh Gods' and looked up at him and then shut her eyes as she let her feelings and sensations take over.

John growled as he pumped harder. He shivered with his ograms. He pressed a finger into her clit and then rubbed little fast circles on it. "God!" he growled and pumped into her. He felt her juices leak all over him. He loved it. He loved it all. It told him that he was doing his love making right when they leaked all over him.

Celes screamed out her words and then suddenly her eyes flew open when her body tightened and her core tightened around him and she looked right at him and screamed louder when her juices flooded out of her in an orgasm that had her shaking uncontrollably. She gripped his arms hard as she rode out the intense nearly overwhelming sensations and tears filled her eyes.

John growled out his orgasm and then leaned down over her. he panted as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. He looked at her and kissed up her neck, chin, and against her lips. "I love you." He said against her lips.

Celes smiled and sniffed a little wrapping her arms around him tightly and sighing. "I love you too." she said and her voice caught in her throat. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned her up. "Don't forget that, Celes. We all love you." He kissed her.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I don't know what happened. I knew it was happening… but its like I didn't care almost…" she sighed and looked at him.

"It was the darkness. The darkness doesn't care. There are no emotions in there, why do you think we keep sweets around? It causes us to be happy, excited, and just hyper. The dementors are part of us. The suck away your happiness because it makes us remember, if we take away the happiness then its easier for us to destroy."

Celes looked at him and nodded. "Have… have you ever… gone full dementor?" she asked.

He rubbed her back. "I have gotten close, but no." He kissed her. "But we are good now. We are all good. You just have to remember your happy memory." He smiled. "You have part of a dementor, so you keep your patronus with you, right?"

Celes nodded. "I do, and you and Roman have those Patronas shield thingys." she said and sat up a little and shivered and kissed him. "One of our daughters is going to have a demon." she whispered, she wasn't scared really just concerned about her.

"And its okay. Its really okay. Look at Danger, Lana, and Hail, they all have one and they are all okay. They are awesome kids. Hail is one of the funniest kid I know. Danger is so loving and sweet, and Lana… that girl… she is so full of life. And our daughter is going to be just as awesome, demon or not. All our kids are awesome!"

Celes smiled. "You're right, I'm just being a worry wart. You know what I really want to do? I want to take Zoe and Damon for a day, just me and them. No mates, or lifemates. I feel like I've not spent a lot of time with them… too much drama in our lives I guess." she sighed and wiggled a little. "We should go, Roman will be Oh Celes, wherefore art thou my Celesing me in a minute." she giggled.

John chuckled, "You like it, I'm sure." he chuckled. He dressed and then Dressed Celes. "Come on, Pockets. Let see this tank of awesomeness." he kissed her and helped her off the counter.

Celes giggled and smoothed out the soft Star Wars shirt he'd put her in. She giggled. "Let us go see this tank, I missed all the prepping I'm eager and curious about it."

"Its okay, I was talking to Ro and it really did keep her out of trouble and it was calming for her." He held out his elbow. "From what I was hear you tell Ro you were done with your common cold potion."

Celes nodded. "I'll have to test it out when the season hits, and then I'll present it to the board." she said taking his arm. "They called me an innovator in modern healing magic in the Prophet." she said.

John smiled brightly at her. "I don't know about you but to me that means you are so _awesome_! I mean thats… Yeah that is pride with all of us. You… God, you are awesome!" He said as he felt his chest burst with pride. "I can't even express how happy and proud I am with you."

Celes blushed. "It's not that big a deal." She said.

John snorted. "Yeah right. Its _totally_ a big deal. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Roman asked.

"The Prophet called Celes an innovator in the modern healing magic." John said.

"Oh, my God! Really? Oh, this is awesome!" Roman squealed as she bounced over to her and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so proud! You are made of awesome!" She sang.

Lee chuckled, "Brilliant! Just Brilliant! I love it!"

Harry beamed down at Celes. "You are fantastic, Little Dove that's great."

Now Celes really was blushing. "Guys, really… Draco only framed the article… its no big deal. It was a few weeks ago when they started providing my regrowth painless potion to healers around the world." She sighed and summoned one of many papers she had thanks to Draco and held it out.

"And you didn't tell us?" Roman asked as she took the paper and found the article. "We must fame this!" She said as she smoothed it out quickly read over and squealed. "Oh, I love this!" She passed it around.

Lee smiled, "Well, now we have our own copy. I wish you told us about this."

Celes gave a sheepish smile. "It happened a couple weeks ago… and I wasn't exactly myself." she whispered.

Harry nodded as he read the article over Roman's shoulder. "I so don't read this part of the Prophet, or I would have seen it. Oh look." he pointed to Celes' name. "She had them put all her names, even John's is in here."

Celes smiled. "They did the interview at the clinic before we got married but told me they would run the article after so I included it." she shrugged. "The bottom of the article tells the world I am happy and a mother of… a ton of children." she said softly.

Roman giggled, "We are so framing it. We can hang it in the group room. I want to see this every time we go into there. Oh, this is awesome! You know what? We should have like a group office or something and we can hang stuff like this up."

"We could have a hall." Harry suggested.

Celes blushed and shook her head now and grabbed for the paper. "Its really not that big of a deal." she said.

"Yes it is." John told her and kissed her cheek. "It really is. I mean you went through school learning about other people and how they work and help us and now you are going to be in those books."

"Right!" Roman giggled and took the paper again. "Totally framing it." She carefully folded it and then smiled as the kids all gathered around.

"Okay is it time now that we've gotten past the Mama stuff?" Miles asked.

"Yeah Mum what gives?" James asked, he now stood a head taller than Rain having had a rather shocking growth spurt and could rest his head on top of hers.

Roman smiled and hugged him. "Well, I believe there was talk of things the littler ones wanted to be able to see all the pretty fishes from the ocean."

Danger bounce, "Like the octopus!" she giggled.

"Yeah, like the octopus." Roman giggled. "And I told you that I would make the tank and a small tide pool, right? Well, here it is." she opened the room and stepped into the dark room that was only lit up by the glow of the three walls from the water. From floor to ceiling was glass, There was beautiful coral reef, bright fishes, octopus, stingrays, and the halloween hermit crabs.

"Oh. My. God! This is awesome!" Miles said first after a long shocked silence.

"Its like the ocean is in the house." Amy said mouth a little open.

"Yeah, hey look at where Mama is standing all the fishes are crowding." Matt pointed out.

Celes looked at the tank and giggled. "Oops sorry." she said and stepped away from the tank.

Hail pressed his face to the glass as he looked around. "Look!" he pointed at a sea turtle. "Look!"

Danger squealed, "Look, the octopus! Can I touch it later? Oh, I just love how they curl around my arms.

Lee shook his head, "No more catching octopus for you."

She giggled and looked around.

"Look, Ree-ree!" She said as she tapped on the glass. "Look at that. A shark! thats a shark, right?"

Bree's eyes widened and looked at it.

Celes stepped up to the glass behind them and pressed her hand to the glass and the shark swam up. "Yes, she's a shark." she said to them. "She's gonna be a mummy soon too, how'd you do that?" she asked Roman.

"I wanted it to be self safishion. And the whole extension charms works _wonders_!" She sang as she looked around. "Then we can make a day of getting to know each fish by putting it into the small tide pool so you can all touch and see them up close."

Celes smiled. "That sounds good, I can help with that." she said.

"This is going to be awesome!" James said and hugged Rain. "You can touch the fish Rainy." he teased her.

"Oh, no. Not me. no, no, no, no thank you." She said. "I'm perfectly fine watching from here." She giggled.

James kissed her cheek. "Sure, okay but I'll get you to do it, you'll see."

She giggled and hugged him back. She really enjoyed him next to her, he felt so familiar and so warm. Every time they were together she couldn't help but want to hug him to her, rest her cheek against his chest, and her body warm up.

Albus stood next to Noah and Emrys and looked at the clown fishes. "These are cool, huh, E?" he asked her tugging on her hand.

Emrys nodded and glanced at his family and then Noah. "They are, Albie." she agreed.

Noah smiled and looped an arm around Emrys naturally. "Yeah, they are pretty cool." he said.

Cello smiled as he looked around. "Can we swim in the tank?" He asked.

"Maybe." Roman told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

" _Hey, what happened to the chocolate?"_ came an indignant voice through the connection.

Roman looked around and thens smiled at Celes. "Have you thought of names?" She asked as she pressed a hand to her belly and rubbed it. " _Its coming, I promise."_ she told the little upset baby.

"Um… well… not really a lot. I always liked the name Jellissa." Celes said and looked at John over Roman's shoulder with a little shrug.

"I like Jellissa. Its really nice. For the light one, right?" John asked as he stepped closer to her.

Roman smiled and stepped away. "Come on peeps, lets have some dessert."

There was a cheer from everyone.

Celes nodded up at John. "Uh, yeah… I was thinking something else with J for the other." she shrugged and walked slowly with him behind their family.

"Another J name." He said as he thought about it. "I think our chocolate lover should be… Jasmine. She was a fiery disney character. I think our Jasmine will be a little fiery."

Celes smiled. "I like that." she rubbed her belly. "Jasmine and Jellissa Keluipei." she said with a grin.

"Good," He rubbed her belly. " _Okay, Jasmine, we are getting you your chocolate. Mummy made sure dad made it just for you._ "

" _Well good, good."_ she said and settled down.

Celes giggled as they all filed into the kitchen and desserts were handed out.

"This is so cool!" Bree said looking at Lana as she ate hers. "Worms." she squealed and made a little noise.

Lana giggled as she ate some. "This is so good!" She squealed.

"I bet this is the closes Rainy will get to worms, huh?" Luke teased.

Rain giggled as she blushed, "You are correct."

James picked one up and wiggled it at her. "Oh its gonna get you." he said and then tossed it at her laughing.

She laughed as she caught it and then ate it. "These don't move or wiggle. And above all, they are not slimy."

James laughed. " _Well you don't dislike all slimey things."_ he sent her, it was very natural for them now.

Rain blushed as she went back to eating. " _I like your slimy stuff."_ she sent back to him.

James beamed at her.

Celes hummed happily and ate her chocolate of yummy.

Harry finished his and started to try to take Roman's.

Roman giggled, "Mine. All mine." She told him as she lifted away from him, not that it did her much good since he could take it easily.

Harry grabbed for it and then plucked it from her hand and ate a bite then gave it back. "One more bite." he said and licked his lips to poke at her.

She giggled as she ate a spoonful. She moaned and then licked her lips. "That's going to cost you." She giggled.

"Is it now, Little Alpha and what shall I pay you?" he asked.

She got up as she finished. "Oh, I'm going to make you pay." She said as she walked out the kitchen.

Harry growled and winked at their family and then walked out after her. He caught her around the waist and lifted. "Teasing Nymph." he said into her ear.

She giggled, "Come on, cave man. take me to our room. Then I can start punishing you."

Harry moaned and popped them to their room and kissed her. "And how shall you punish me, Little Alpha?" he asked her as he walked her backwards to their bed and continued to kiss all the parts of her he could reach.

She giggled and leaned her head back. "Oh, I shall show you." She quickly sidestepped him and then skipped to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Harry growled and stalked in front of the bathroom door like a cat in a cage.

Roman hummed as she undressed the muggle way. "I can feel you outside the door. You need to sit on the bed." she told him through the door and giggled as she started to pull on the bodystocking she got just for him.

Harry sighed and went and sat on the bed and pulled his shirt off and flopped back on their low bed.

She continued to hum as she slipped on her heels and then looked at herself into the mirror. "Oh, I'm hot." She said as she took in the lavender colored sheer lacy that covered her body. She also wore a lavender thong. She slipped on her long silk robe and tied it. She came out the bathroom and smiled at him. "Now, for your punishment." She walked over to him and sat right next to him. "You have to give me a show. Show me you and I'll show you me."

"Like we are two horny teenagers?" he asked sitting up. "I can do that but what do you mean a show?" he asked.

She waved a hand and music came on. "I mean get to dancing and show me your naughty bits." She giggled.

Harry looked at her. "You want a strip tease?" he asked and cracked a smile. "Okay." he kissed her and stood and started to move with the music as he slowly removed his pants. "You know I'm not wearing a whole lot of layers. I mean I have… Oh yeah." he said and gave her a wicked grin as he lowered his pants.

Roman smiled, "Naughty bits!" She giggled. "Want to see what I have under my robe?"

"I do." he said staring at her robe as if he were trying to see through it.

She stood up and then pushed him onto the bed. She untied the belt. She opened one side but the other side still covered her. She slipped an arm out the robe and showed that her arm was also covered in the lace. She held the robe to her chest and took off the other part of her robe. She giggled. "I don't think you are ready for this." She giggled and started to pull her robe back on.

Harry growled and sat up quickly and grabbed Roman and pulled her on top of him so she straddled his hips and pushed her robe back down. "I am so, so ready for this. Stop teasing me." he nearly whined.

"Totally punished you." She sat up and tossed the robe aside. She rubbed her little belly. "Totally, hot, aren't I?"

Harry took in what she was wearing and moaned. "Oh my God woman, you are so hot… so, hot." he said and reached up and kissed her and ran his hands down her body feeling the soft lavender lace under his fingers. "God…" he moaned as his need for her doubled. "This color… on you God!" he said and ran his hands up over her belly and then up to her breasts and cupped them through the suit.

Roman shivered and rolled her hips. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I told you had had something to rip off me. But I don't mind you taking your time." She shivered again as she rolled her hips again. She felt her juices leak. "I want you to touch and kiss me in every way."

Harry moaned as he slowed down. He started to kiss her face taking his time in each spot to leave a little bit of love. He kissed down to her neck as he started to peel the lace suit off running his hands over her bare flesh as he revealed it. "God, you are so beautiful." he whispered. "I love you so much." he said stopping his hands on her belly and holding them there. He kissed down to her collarbones. He loved taking his time with Roman, he liked her to know how he felt. He had, had a hard time getting her to open up when they were younger but now he seemed to be able to slip into her without thought. He moaned and kept kissing her body as he held his hands on her belly rubbing little circles on it.

She gave a moan and then wrapped her arms around his neck and ran his fingers into his hair. "I love you too." she told him and rolled her hips again. She shivered and just offered herself to him. "Do you like my heels? Totally made the outfit, didn't it." She leaned her head back rolled her hips again.

Harry nodded. "Totally." he agreed. He rolled them over to her back and continued to kiss and remove her suit. He got the her feet with his kisses and kissed the insteps of her feet after he took off her heels. He started to kiss up to her ankles and ran his teeth along them as he kissed back up her body. He settled between her legs and looked at her and kissed her as he bent one of her knees up to his hip. "Roman, that little outfit, you need to wear it the whole pregnancy… every time we are alone. Its so, so hot." he moaned and kissed her knowing it was a goofy thing to ask. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as he eased himself into her and filled her slowly.

She gasped a moan as she rolled her hips up and rubbed her leg up and down his side. "And to think… I have something hotter and more exciting for you when I'm not pregnant." She giggled and rubbed her hand up his back. She kissed him again.

Harry kissed her back and slowly started to pump into her. He moaned at the feel of her and the way her body just fit his. He smiled. "I look foward…" he trailed off and moaned and kissed down her neck and pumped just a bit faster as he started to really feel her warmth and tightness around him.

Roman moaned and raised her other leg and rolled her hip as she locked her ankles. She kissed down his neck to his shoulder. She moaned again and shivered. "Faster Harry." She told him as she rolled her hips again. She kissed down his arms and gently bit his forearm.

Harry moaned and did as she asked pumping into her faster. He was so into whatever she wanted from him. In that moment and all the ones to follow he would give her what she wanted. He nudged her face and kissed her and moaned into her mouth as he started to pump harder into her and sucked on her tongue with a long moan.

Roman felt the excitement of him fill her stomach. She held him tighter as she kissed him back. She enjoyed kissing him and enjoyed his taste. They didn't snog much but she also enjoyed that. She just enjoyed making out with each of them. They had their own style and she liked each and everyone of them. She moaned into his mouth and nipped at his chin. She scraped her teeth down his neck and then sucked onto his adam's apple. She also gently bit it as she rocked her hips against his.

Harry growled and let his head go back so she had better access to his adams apple and shivered as he pumped into her harder. She was so tight and hot, he just couldn't seem to keep in together. He moaned louder and looked down at her. "Damn… God… so good." he moaned and kissed her again and then trailed kisses and nips down the side of her neck.

She moaned and leaned her head back. She arched her back and pushed her breast up into him. When she felt his nipples rings brush against her nipples she shivered harder. She loved how they felt against her. They were so smooth, tight, and hard. She moaned louder and shivered. "Harry…" She panted as she felt her orgasm fill her body. "God... " She moaned curled her fingers into her pillow.

Harry pumped faster and harder into her grabbing one of her legs and leaning up a little to get a better angle. He growled each time he pumped into her and enjoyed how she was tightening and her juices were leaking. He was there now and nodded. "Yes… God yes… Roman." he moaned and leaned down and kissed her neck and then down to her shoulder which he bit a little.

She moaned as she rolled her hips faster with him and held him tighter. She rolled back onto her head as she squealed out her orgasm. She shivered and moaned. A blanket of tingles covered her body and she sighed as she closed her eyes. She shivered again and then giggled.

Harry had growled out his own orgams and then dropped to her side and pulled her closer to him. "God… so hot… wear that thing again." he said and drew little circles on her belly and smiled. "Boy, its a boy." he said and kissed her neck.

Roman rubbed her belly. "I like that we are having a boy but I don't like it. I mean… Bryce is our child and I'll love him. I can't wait to hold him in my arms, but…" She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I've never had a boy with you. I was a little upset that Celes was able to give lee his first son and then to top it off another Dhampir. She can give him what I can't most times. And I don't like it. I don't like it at all. So, how do you think she feels that I'm giving you a son?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well… I don't know. I don't think shes that concerned about it. But then she doesn't know for sure like we do, and John and Draco do. Maybe you should tell her and see how she reacts to it. She is a little more raw now the feelings should be less blocked… I've noticed her guard is a little down right now so you can see more of her." he said softly.

Roman nodded. She was really concerned about Celes' reaction. It could either be good or the day half of her could react badly. She didn't want to hurt her. Especially with her loose tongue. She told people about her thoughts and insecurities without a filter and it only seemed to hurt them more. She was just trying to be true and just tell them exactly how she felt so that they knew and wouldn't assume. "Maybe a lunch date. Yeah, I think I should go on a lunch date with her. You think she will like that... I mean she may be want to stay with John now that she could hear the babies."

Harry ran a thumb over her lips. "I think she will like that, I also think you're thinking it out too much. If you'll recall you are always one of the first people to know the sex of the babies. She loves being with you and I don't think she will not want to go. Don't worry so much. She loves you." he said.

Roman nodded, "I love her too." She rubbed her little belly and sent Bryce a nudge. He wasn't very active. It worried her sometimes. But he hadn't said anything about it yet. If all their calculations were right She was a week behind Celes. Which made her three and a half pregnant and Celes four months. She nudged Bryce again and felt a little kick. "Any more assignments you have to go on?" she asked Harry.

"I have the one in London at the theatre and nothing. Its slow. It'll pick up again soon." he said and kissed her forehead and added his hand to her belly. "I can't believe you're pregnant with my son, I think its amazing, Ro. Its our first boy together." he said to her.

Roman gave a gasp and looked at Harry, "He is our first son." She smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Our first son. Bryce is getting a new life too. Maybe we should give him a new name. Ah, but I love Bryce. Its a good name."

Harry chuckled and rubbed little circles on her belly. "Well Bryce can stay but lets make it his middle name like you did with Damon." he suggested and leaned down and placed little kisses all over her little belly.

She giggled and ran her fingers into his hair. "Yeah, I can do that." She told him. She smiled and then closed her eyes as she thought of names.

"You got a little bit of love, coming from me." Harry sang to her belly. "And a little bit of love coming from your mummy." he continued. "You will always be loved, my precious little demon." he finished his little made up impromptu song and kissed Roman's belly over the belly button and hummed the tune he'd placed the lulliby's lyrics to.

She giggled and rubbed her belly. Her body relaxed but she didn't fall asleep yet. All her work was done with the tank, everything that kept her away from everyone to give them their space. She didn't know what to do next… well she still had her teasing project for Celes but that was easily done. She sighed as she tried to turn off her brain. She would try and find something tomorrow.

Harry watched as Roman finally let herself fall asleep. He moved up and pulled her to him. He only covered her legs with his and hummed the lullaby he would now call Bryce's song until he too fell asleep, his last thought of how truly pleased he was with Roman and how much he loved her and Bryce.

After helping Lee put the kids to bed and bathe them, except Damon which Lee had insisted on doing on his own, Celes said goodnight to him and then went and changed into a long blue nightgown made of light blue satin and lace with skinny straps. She put on a robe and went back down to the kitchen where John was finishing cleaning. "Ready for bed, Kipona Aloha?" she asked him as she walked up and looked up at him.

He smiled down at her and brushed some of her flaming red hair behind her. "I am." He enjoyed looking at her and watching her. It just amazed him how beautiful she was and then to top it off it made him feel really good that Vinny chose to look like her. He felt pride in watching his little girl grow up and have some of Celes' personality in her. By watching Vinny it was like watching Celes as a little girl. He loved his girls and now he was going to have two more girls by her. And his chest filled with more pride. He chose not to tamper with her or Roman. He would allow nature to take its course. If they had girls, boys, twins, triplets, so be it. It was best that way. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "You are beautiful and I love you."

Celes smiled at him and touched his cheek lightly. "I love you too." she whispered to him, she looked into his eyes. They were one of her favorite features on him. They were intense and filled with so much of him and the color got her every time. She'd never said anything but she though his eyes were just as unique as Roman's with their flecks of gold and green in the light brown. "Come to bed." she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled at her as he laced his fingers with hers and then kissed each of his fingers. "Lets go." He told her and walked her up to their room. "The girls sleeping?" he asked and rubbed her belly. He walked them into their room.

Celes nodded. "But they will be up early. They are the opposite of all the other children I've had except Vinny. They prefer to be active in the daytime opposed to the evening. Vinny was the same way." she smiled and allowed him to help her crawl onto their beautiful bed. She always felt a romantic cloud in their room. She loved it, it was their own space and one of the first things she'd ever shared with him when he became apart of their lives.

He smiled as he waved a hand and was dressed for bed. "But be the hawaiian blood." He teased and poked her nose as he crawled into the bed with her. "Oh, its that Celes blood. The whole 'the sky is away, so I have to be awake' thing."

Celes giggled and wrinkled her nose as she pulled off her robe and let it drop to the side of their bed and snuggled closer to John putting one of her legs between his and leaning agaisnt his chest. "Yes, but you rise with the sun. You live on a surfers schedule. Gets up at five am just so he can be to the beach by six to catch the morning surf." she pointed out. "Maybe its that."

"You're wrong about that." He told her as he settled into the bed and held her close. "I rise a little before the sun. Got to scope out the waves first." He chuckled.

Celes laughed. "Oh well excuse me." she said raising her hands and shaking her head. She turned her head and kissed him a few times indulging in it for a few minutes

He smiled and held her little body to him. "I love you, my wife." He told her and took in her scent. "Do you have a new perfume?"

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I've never worn perfume, why do I smell different?" she asked.

"Yeah, you smell like honey… and chocolate." He told her and sniffed her neck.

Celes giggled. "That's Noah's Ambrosia. Its a potion he created, it adds the scent of your favorite smell to me. So for you its chocolate but honey too and for like Lee its lemon… for me it would be strawberries… fresh ones." she moaned. "For Ro it would probably be cheesecake… I'm not sure though I haven't been around her a whole lot since I started using it." she said.

"Ah, I see. What about Harry?"

"Probably butterscotch. Its his favorite flavored bertie bots every flavor bean." she said. "He likes red velvate but that's just a version of chocolate cake."

John chuckled, "I see. Now I'm going to dream about sweets. Well chocolate sweets." He snuggled closer and smiled as he took in her scent. "One smart kid you got." He told her as he closed his eyes and felt his body become heavy.

Celes smiled and closed her eyes and sighed. "Isn't he though? I love my Noah." she whispered and they fell asleep at the same time snuggled close faces touching at the forehead.

He smiled as he kissed her gently and fell asleep.

Celes only slept for a few hours when something woke her in the night. She sat up quickly and looked around the darkened room she shared with John and shivered. She felt goosebumps on her arms and felt very cold. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and tried to lay down and sleep again. she didn't know what woke her or why she just knew she was awake. After five minutes of trying she finally gave up and decided to head down to the kitchen and find something to help her. She pulled on her robe after easing away from John, shed be back. She wrapped the robe around herself and secured it and then walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to help her sleep.

"Good morning." Roman sang as she came into the kitchen. She was already dress for the day even if it was nearly four in the morning. She was french braiding her hair as she started to take out some pans. "Want some peaches and cream french toast? I got this awesome recipe that I wanted to try out."

Celes looked at her and then nodded. "Can I have eggs too?" she asked softly closing the fridge and still watching Roman. She shivered again and rubbed her arms through the thick robe she had put on in loo of her thin one that matched the nightgown she wore.

"I can make eggs." Roman said as she started to take a small baking pan out. "What brings you down to the kitchen so early in the morning? I've been up for weeks and never seen you down here so early."

Celes smiled a little. "Why are you up so early, its very unlike you." she said avoiding Roman's question as her mind started to function and tell her why she was awake.

"Bryce won't let me sleep past four. Then I can't take naps. If I do then its a catnap so a ten minute nap. Its why I go to be so early. Haven't you noticed I'm not with you guys for dinner?" Roman said as she added butter and brown sugar to the pan.

Celes shook her head. "I haven't noticed habits from anyone but me for a few weeks. I'm sorry, for you that's difficult. You like to sleep in." she said and got up on a stool and looked Roman over, she was starting to show with Bryce and while it was beautiful something about it made Celes' heart give a tug. She reached into her robe and rubbed her chest a little and looked down at the tile covering the island's surface.

"Yeah, the first week I was a grumpy. Harry took most of the punishment. Then he tried to wear me out right before going to bed but it don't work, I'm still up a little before four." She said as she started to make her breakfast. She looked up at Celes and tilted her head to the side. "Celes, why are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Celes bit her lip and shook her head. "It's… nothing. Just something dumb that won't stop cropping up in my dreams. Its not a vision. just me." she sighed and looked at Roman again.

Roman eyed her and then nodded. She continued to make her breakfast. "So, I was thinking maybe we can go out to lunch soon. I don't know maybe tomorrow or today, Of course it would be more like a dinner time for me and lunch for you." She giggled.

Celes nodded. "I'd like that, yes." she said and watched Roman for a few minutes and then let the words come out of her mouth. "Roman, are you scared you're pregnant?" she asked her softly.

Roman paused what she was doing as she played Celes' words into her mind. She swallowed and then nodded. "I am." She whispered. "Very much so."

Celes nodded and gave her a little encouraging smile. "Don't be, okay? Harry can give you strong children." she said and her throat caught at the end of her sentence and she looked down quickly to hide the tears.

"I… I love Bryce and I want Bryce to have a strong and healthy birth but its not Bryce that I wanted to grow in me… if it was my choice I would have wanted us to try again." Roman said not looking up at her. "It really was an accident. I was going to figure out a way to separate Bryce from Harry… but not like this."

Celes' head came up at her words and she sniffed. "You… you wanted to try again? I… I don't want to hurt you but I can't help but want it again. I… I know it was an accident but… it was suppose to be my baby next not Harry's." she whispered.

Roman gave a half smile and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Celes. I love you so much. And I would love nothing more than to have your child. You know it was my dream to have one with you. I mean we have Damon and that was as close to us having a little family but now that I know there is a possibility that we can have one… you can give me one… My body craves it more. To tell you the truth its always craved it, I was just so scared. When we touched… I was scared that if we conceived a child I would break the little gift you gave me." She sniffed. "God, I feel so bad about Hope. I mean she was a gift and I feel like I've failed you in the worst possible way. I lost our…" Her voice trailed off as she started to cry.

Celes cupped her face as her instinct to soothe Roman kicked in and she shook her head sniffing. "No, no. You did not fail. You didn't , if anyone failed I failed you. I should have been there I shouldn't been off chewing out Harry. I should have been with you. I could have stopped until John could get to you. I could have done something. I'm a healer, and I went all angry person and left you alone." she said and shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks now.

She shook her head. "You were doing what you were supposed to do." She sniffed and gave a watery laugh. "You were protecting your woman. You know I was upset and worried so you went to go and straighten out that upset and worry. Lee, Harry, and I'm sure John would have done the same thing. For sure Lee and Harry. They always do. Like with Lana, I woke up three in the morning to get my ramen. Harry could have just let me go and do it myself but he made sure to come with me… Or at least have you or Lee with me. Then with you Lee is so caring and loving, he enjoys when you carry his children. He would do anything for you. So it was natural for you to do the same for me."

"But…" she sniffed and couldn't argue it. Roman was right. She pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. And not just for not being there but because I've been upset you're pregnant. Its why I was so distant at first. I didn't know how to handle it. I… it hurt when I found out. It hurt so bad Roman." she whispered. "And I know you didn't mean to get pregnant I do but… I just… " she shook her head as her words failed.

Roman nodded and hugged her. "I love you. I love you so much. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. It wasn't my intent to get pregnant. I wasn't looking to get pregnant." She sniffed as she leaned her head on Celes' shoulder. "But you totally suck… treating me like that." She gave a giggle. "I love you."

Celes hugged her back. "I love you too, and I know I suck but I didn't know what else to do." she whispered and then turned her head and kissed Roman.

Roman kissed her back. "Sounds like you were being a brat." She giggled. "You could have told me. I always want to know what upsets you. Especially if it means you are going to isolate me. I think I have a right to know." She kissed her and tapped her head. "You were stuck in your head and I didn't even know."

Celes smiled. "No one knew, I wasn't saying anything to anyone. And then the last few weeks the dreams just went away cause of Jasmine." she shrugged.

Roman looked at her. "Ah, I see." She kissed her a couple times and giggled as she did so. "Don't worry about it, okay? Next time its me and you." She giggled. "I even got a few things to 'seduce' you with."

Celes laughed and kissed her. "We both know who does the seducing in those situations." she whispered to Roman and kissed her one last time. "Um, I think I'm going to go upstairs and get John up. Is that okay or do you want me to stay?" she asked her.

"You can get him. I still need to eat." She kissed her again. "God, you and your kisses! I want more kisses… lots… and lots… of… kisses." She said as she kissed her each time.

Celes giggled. "I will give you many, many more. First I have a husband to wake up. And I get to have lunch with my wife… today will be good." she kissed Roman one last time and hopped off her stool. She left Roman in the kitchen and headed back up to her room with John. Once inside she pulled off her robe and crawled into the bed and on top of him from underneath the blankets. She kissed his thighs as she slowly crawled up his body leaving little kisses every couple of inches.

John shivered. "You better be my wife or Roman… even then…" He shivered again and opened an eye when she to to his chest. "Frisky woman."

Celes giggled and traced the lines between his muscles with her tongue and moaned a little as she pulled up her nightgown and straddled his hips and pushed the blanket down off of her head. "Morning." she said with a little smile.

"Good morning to you too." He told her as he rubbed her thighs. "Are you seducing me awake?" He moaned as he rolled his hips. "Cause I think I like it."

Celes shivered and nodded not saying anything. She moaned instead and pressed her core into his shaft and leaned down and kissed his neck and grazed her teeth up to his chin and moaned again as her lips found his. She traced his lips with her tongue and when he opened his mouth for her she dipped her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands up into his hair as their tongues touched.

John moaned again as he slid his hands to her hips. He pressed his shafter more into her and moaned. He kissed her and allowed his hands to slid up her back. "God… Celes." he said against her lips. "What are you doing to me?"

Celes moaned and shivered. "I-I am having my way with my husband." she said to him and rolled her hips so they rubbed together as her core tightened and started to throb. She shivered and moaned more and leaned down and started to kiss him again enjoying the sweet intoxication that washed over her.

He chuckled and moaned. "Well in that case." he slid his pajama pants down and continued to kiss her. "Go ahead, my wife, have your way with your husband." He moaned as he rubbed more against her.

Celes gave a little moan and lifted herself up and slid onto him clamping around him. She moaned and rolled her hips a little and closed her eyes. She loved how he felt, she couldn't get enough of how he felt. What she felt when he touched her. She shivered and kissed him again and trailed kisses down his chin and neck and rolled her hips faster and took in the feelings. She opened to him wanting to feel all of him. She shivered harder and looked at him.

John moaned as he rolled on his head. He thrust into her and slid his hands all over her legs, hips, and back. Wherever he could touch he did. He moaned again as he opened to her and felt her. He enjoyed doing this with her. She was so accepting, loving, and he just enjoyed it. He kissed her and tasted her.

Celes moaned and took in his feelings and added her own as she rolled her hips with his thrusts. She brushed her soul against his and moaned when he shivered. She loved that, she even started to crave it. She moaned and rolled her hips faster and sat up on him and took off her nightgown so he could touch more of her body and planted her hands on his chest and started to ride him giving little moans of pleasure as she dropped her head back.

He moaned with her as he slid his hands over her belly and then up to her breast. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs and shivered. He enjoyed the way she looked while she was like this. Pregnant, aroused, glowing with love. He moaned and shivered as he brushed his soul against he and pumped faster into her.

Celes gave little high pitched moans and rolled her hips faster as she took in the way she felt with him touching her. She shivered and could feel her glow. She loved him so much and wanted to give him everything she could. She pushed that out into him and moaned louder as her body started to tighten in all the right places. "John… I… I… I love you." she gasped and looked down at him and shook hard.

He moaned as he was wrapped in her love. he pushed his out to her. He held back though, the last time they had shared their emotions Roman had ended up hurting with the overwhelming emotions. He pulled her down and kissed her. "I love you too, Celes." He said against her lips and moaned again. "Very much." He thrust harder and faster into her.

Celes moaned and nodded. She could feel it and knew there was more. She rolled her hips faster and took more of him in and her core started to tighten around him as her orgasm started to take her. She gave a little shriek when it slammed into her and she moaned loudly and kissed him and pressed into him with her heart and soul as she came.

John rolled them over so that he was on top. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around making sure to get a nice taste of her. He leaned up onto his knees and lifted her leg. He thrust harder into her as he kissed her foot down to her ankle "One more, Ko'u Manawa Apu." he told her. "One more."

Celes shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips and nodded. "Yes…" she whispered and looked up at him. She ran her hands down over his chest and watched him move while he moved inside of her. She shivered and moaned and leaned up and kissed him again. She loved the way he touched her, she thought that all the time. It was one of her favorite things. He'd always sent sparks into her when they touched. She'd gotten so used to it but it was still there. The first time they'd ever touched physically she had felt that spark they had. It was like the universe was trying to tell her even then that he belonged with her and to her. She moaned and rolled her hips as best she could and kept touching the parts of him she could reach.

John moaned as she sat up on his knees and and lifted her hips a little as he drove into her. He moaned and allowed his head to fall back. He enjoyed the feel over. She was small and easy to move around, but yet, she was hot and enjoyable. He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it as he thrust into her. So, beautiful and he was hers. That was the thing that amazed him the most, she belong to him now. He shivered and moaned again.

Celes started to give little scream of pleasure as he drove into her she watched him enjoying her and she just felt so much for him in that moment that she thought she might burst. She was so aroused by him, and not just physically. He had slowly become this person that she just… went to when she needed to be fixed. He'd helped her learn to think before she spoke and taught her that love was deep in everything she did, in all her actions. She screamed and lifted her hips higher as he drove into her. She rolled back on her head and shivered harder her thighs quaking with her sensations. She pushed herself back on him and took in every feeling she felt.

John moaned as he wrapped his magic around her. He enjoyed that she was so emotional and wanted to share her love and emotions with whomever she was with. It was uncontrollable for her. He wrapped his magic tighter around her and then leaned down and kissed her, muffling her screams with his mouth. He kissed her and poured everything he felt for her into it. He wanted her to feel it and knew he was taking a risk and hoping that Roman didn't get overwhelmed. But he needed to share it with Celes.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, she wrapped him in her magic and kissed him again and rolled her hips with his thrusts. On some level the act of their sex was becoming secondary and they were making love on a different level. She only did this with him and Roman. She had never had that with the other boys, they both kept parts of themselves from her, the parts they kept for Roman. She respected that and had even grown to love that they thought of Roman in everything they did with her. She moaned as she felt her body and her magic tighten and looked up at John, tears streaming down the side of her face as she bit the inside of her mouth and watched him give into his need for her to know. She shivered harder and then arched back as her orgasm hit her.

John moaned as his orgams washed over him. He kissed her again and moaned as his body shivered. He laid down on this side with her and continued to kiss her. He wiped her tears and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Celes." he whispered.

Celes sniffed and smiled. "I love you too, John." she whispered and snuggled into him with a sigh and kissed his chest. "Good Morning." she said and smiled against the spot she had kissed.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he held her. He took a deep breath and moaned. "What is that smell?" he asked. He sniffed Celes and shook his head. "No, its not you this time." He moaned. "Is Lee up already?"

"No, Ro is actually. She's making peaches and cream french toast, and me eggs I think." she said and smelled it and both girls kicked enough to see. "Oh!" she gasped.

John chuckled, "I think they like mummy's idea of breakfast." He kissed her again and rubbed her belly. "What to go down and see?"

Celes giggled when both the girls kicked again. "I guess that's a yes from the important parties." she said and her stomach growled. "Yes let us go down and see about this yummy smelling food." she said and sat up slowly and sighed feeling good. She'd finally worked out her issue with Roman and… "Oh! I'm going out to lunch with Ro today!" she said to him as she got out of the bed and waved a hand and was dressed in a blue and white sundress.

John smiled, "Sounds good." He told her. He pulled on board shorts and a tank top. He ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out a bit. "Come on, lets see this stuff smells good." He leaned down and kissed Celes.

Celes kissed him back a few times and then walked along pulling her hair, which now went down almost to her waist again back in a ponytail high on her head. She giggled and skipped a little and then stopped when she stumbled and John caught her. They walked into the kitchen and Celes walked up to Roman and kissed her neck. "Hi." she said. "I'm back."

Roman shivered as she rubbed her arms. "Good, breakfast is ready." She told her. "You want to try some of the french toast? Oh, morning." She told John.

"I do, Jasmine wants that, and Jellissa wants eggs." she said and kissed Roman's neck. She felt all warm and fuzzy and glowie.

"Morning Ro, it smells really good. Can I have some?" John asked her.

"You can have a little but I only usually make enough for me." She giggled. as she scrapped the eggs onto a plate and gave them to Celes with a little of the french toast. She gave John a little and then scrapped the rest onto the plate for herself. She hummed as she ate.

Celes sat down with her french toast and eggs and hummed. She patted the seats on either side of her. "Come and sit, my husband and wife shall surround me this morning." she declared.

John chuckled as he sat on one side of her and Roman on the otherside. "This is really good."

"Thank you. I saw the recipe online the other day and wanted to try it out." Roman said.

"It gets a yummy from me!" Celes sang and giggled when the girls kicked.

" _Us too!"_ came Jellissa's little voice, she was spokes baby right now because she was dominant.

"So, after breakfast I thought we could go and do something fun… like play in the backyard with the kids. I want to get my hands dirty and the garden needs attention. Then we can go to lunch," she said to Roman and kissed her cheek. "You want to garden? I can help Bree and Lana with their flowers today. I feel like I could do like six different things at once." she said.

"Yeah, I can do that… do we have something to build. I feel like doing something like that. Oh! How about I build you a proper greenhouse? Would you like that?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I would. But make sure you connect to one of the boys first. I don't want you to wear yourself out. You're pregnant so your magic is probably starting to dissipate." Celes said and rubbed Roman's little belly and sent Bryce a little nudge and ran her light over him and smiled.

"I don't really use magic. I basically just use my hands. If I have to use magic then I do. But I'll make sure to do that." She said as she ate the rest of her french toast and then licked her plate clean.

"Well don't overdo the physical activity either, Ro. Okay?" John said gently to her. He wanted to check her and make sure she was good. She allowed him to sometimes but only when she would get worried and have her little panic attacks. He didn't know why she did, but he always assured her the baby was fine.

"Okay, I can do that. But first, I'll help Celes with the garden then I'll map out and draw out a nice green house." She said as she started to clean up.

Celes finished her plate and then got up to help Roman. She turned when Lee walked in. "Morning, Chocolate Bear!" she sang to him and then sent him a few bars of the romanian lulliby they shared in their connection.

Lee smiled at her as he rubbed his face. "Morning, what are all of you doing up. Usually, Roman is the one making house smell so sweet in the morning."

Celes grinned. "I had a bad dream, Ro fixed it. She was up, has been getting up at oh dark thirty for weeks I guess Bryce does that." she giggled and kissed Roman's cheek.

"Celes felt everyone needed to be up with her, because she woke me up too." John chuckled at the bubbly light attitude Celes had.

"I see." Lee yawned. "She woke me up too." He looked at the clock and it was bearly going to be six. "Is there tea?"

"Nope." Roman said as she finished cleaning so it looked like she wasn't there. "Well, I didn't make any."

"I'll make it, and if you sit down I will make you breakfast before the kids get up." she lifted her foot. "See barefoot." she winked and went to put the pot on and giggled to herself, she was determined to not let it get icky. She was happy and it was going to stay that way.

He nodded, "I see." He chuckled. "Sounds good to me." he watched Roman, "Ro, what are you doing today?"

"Going to work in the garden with Celes and then go out to lunch with her." Roman said.

""Ah, you mean dinner?" He may not have been talking to her properly but he was watching her and made sure to pick up on her habits.

"Yep, but it will be Celes' lunch."

"We can eat something dinner like though, then I can do a light dinner myself. As long as I get chicken I'm good." she said and started to crack eggs into a frying pan with butter in it. "Do you want hashbrowns?" she asked Lee.

Harry walked into the kitchen fully dressed for work. He smiled. "Good morning early risers." he said and beelined for the coffee pot which was on and poured himself a cup. He snagged Roman into his side and kissed her temple. "Gotta go to the office. You asked if there was buisness and I got an owl this morning from Marcus, you know one of the Carpathians that watched you and Cel when you were in the mountains? Well his majesty needs my help." he said shaking his head. "Andrew and Val are here but he needs me… guess he lost something." he shrugged.

"He lost my sister." Val said from the door, he looked as though he had been awake for a while. Jude stood behind him with her face pressed into his back.

"Don't you Carpathians have a way to track each other?" Harry asked.

"That's why I'm going with you." he said and felt Jude's arms tighten around him.

Roman frowned as she took in the information. "Are you sure she didn't just run away? You said she was having trouble with the whole mind thing, right?" she nodded as she thought about about it. "Lee, maybe you should go too."

Lee nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey! Do you think after finding her we can bring her here? I did finish those hats I was telling you about." Roman told Val.

Val nodded. "I do think she ran away, I also think my father is overreacting in thinking she got kidnapped. She's been struggling her letters say as much." he said and rubbed Jude's arms.

"I want to go too." Jude finally said from behind him.

Celes stopped halfway between setting down Lee's tea for him and looked at her daughter, and saw a lot of herself in the way she looked at that moment.

Roman looked at her then looked at Celes and Harry. She looked back at Jude. "I'm okay with it. I mean, if Celes was, and she has been in the same situation, she would go."

"But Celes was seventeen." Lee pointed out.

"And Harry had been younger when we went to the ministry to fight." Roman also pointed out. "Our kids are strong, they know what they are doing, we taught them well and Harry _and_ John was the defence the dark arts teacher. Besides, if I know Jude, Luke loaded her with other things. tricks and toys to help her. Isn't that right, sweetie."

Jude smiled and nodded. "Lukie won't let me go anywhere even close to danger without an arsenal of tricks. And we have these so we can tell you if we are in danger." she held out her wrist to reveal the bracelet Noah had made her.

"See, already prepared. Besides, Val is a Carpathian. He will keep an extra watch on her." Roman nodded. "Yes, I think she should go." She looked at the rest of the adults waiting for their input. Although she said Jude should go it was ultimately up to Harry, Celes, and John.

Celes nodded. "She can go, I know Val will protect her. I know how much it hurts to be away from your lifemate for too long." she said.

Harry nodded. "I'm going, so I'm good with it. I can keep an eye on her too. Plus we may need her skills as a healer, she's starting to get as good as her Mama." he said proudly.

Jude blushed and then looked at John knowing he was the final factor. "Papa?" he said.

John sighed, "Yeah, might as well. I know if I don't say yes, you and Luke will find a way to sneak out anyways." He opened his arms to her.

Jude stepped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you." she said, he may not have always been there but he fit there. And she knew it was harder for him with her and her other older siblings because he was barely in their lives and their warrior and already he was losing them.

"I love you and I want you safe." He told her as he rubbed her back.

"So, mission is a go." Luke said as he walked in with Diamond. He gave her a backpack. "All the things you will need. Dung bombs, backout bombs, a few of our creation, sweets to keep you sweet," he helped Val put on his backpack. "Your favorite flavors of blood, more communicators, and we will be on stand by. Oh, and one more thing."

Diamond smiled and held out two drawings. Both of them were of Val's sister. "She will be at these locations. I don't know when so if you set up post at these locations, you will be able to find her." she told him.

"Oh! I'll be back, I'll get the hats. Maybe if you wear them she can't read your thoughts and know you are looking for her." Roman said. "Smart, huh." She giggled and ran out the kitchen.

Jude kissed Luke's cheek and hugged Diamond. "Thank you!" she said.

Val chuckled. "Yeah, thanks." he said and kissed Luke's cheek and then Diamonds taking the pictures.

Celes shook her head. "You are such a planner, smoosh. I think you get that from Lee and I." she giggled at him.

Luke smiled, "You have no idea." He told her and winked at her. He was a lot like his mum and father. although they seemed reckless to other people they calculated things nearly to exact point.

"Well, I guess I better get dress." Lee said. "Might as well pour me a cup of that coffee." He told Harry. He left the kitchen and made his way up to his room. He paused when he saw Roman walking towards him holding hats and talking to herself. as she fiddled with one of the hats. His body shivered as he watched her. When she got close to him he grabbed her arm and pulled her into their room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roman said as she hit his hand. "You can't be grabbing on me like that."

"Oh, but I can. I really, really can." He said as he closed their door and then pushed her against the door. He looked down at her and his body shivered again. "Roman, you drive me insane." He growled. "Don't say anything." He told her before she said anything. "You drive me insane, I love you and I want you. I want to address your insecurities but not like this… not while you are pregnant. You will only argue with me and I don't want you arguing." He closed his eyes and took in her scent. It was always intoxicating. It was a mixture of things put together. It was of the ocean, sea breeze, tropical heat, fruit… it was just Hawaii. He moaned as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked at the disgruntled pout on her face. "You are my wife. You drive me to be the man that I am. I'm insanely jealous when other men or women talk to you. I want to make you laugh and smile, I want to protect you, and most of all I want you. Right now I don't have you. Harry has you. He has made it clear and so have you but you are mine."

Roman gasped as her body reacted strongly to his. She shivered and fought the need to wrap herself around him. Since yesterday, when he had kissed her, she had wanted him. She had wanted him badly. Her body starved for him. Last night the sex was good with Harry, but it wasn't what she wanted. She was content and fulfilled but… there was something else that was missing. "You…" She cleared her throat and licked her dry lips. His face came down lower.

"Me, what?" He whispered.

She whimpered a little as she felt her core throb with need. Her nipples tightened and her breathing became heavy. He hadn't touched her and she was acting like she was getting ready to release an orgasm. "You… I…" She whimpered again.

"Do you want me, Roman?" He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers.

She shivered and felt excitement fill her body. Butterflies even fluttered into her stomach. Her core pulsed again.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He whispered. "Does my wife want my mouth on her?"

Chills ran up her back as her breathing became heavier.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you. Not just your lips but your body. You want me to mark you and leave my scent on you. But most of all you want me to taste you." He gave a little moan. "I can taste you now."

Roman's knees went weak and Lee caught her. She felt her core leak with her juices and she rolled them. She whimpered again.

"Yes, you want me to taste you. No one can do it as well as I, can they?" Lee moaned as he pressed his cheek to hers and moaned into her ear. "You want to be in my bed, covered in a sheet. You want my scent all over you, and you want me growling over you too."

Roman's heartbeat picked up as she shook if he didn't touch her she was going to scream. She was going to scream and she was going rap him.

"Then you want me to take while your hands are tied up. You want me to take you until you don't have a voice."

Chills gripped her body and ran down her neck. She curled her fingers into his shirt. She whimpered as she pressed her breast into his chest.

Lee kissed her cheek and then stepped back. "You need to get those hats down to the rest of them. I need to quickly shower and dress." He told her. He kissed her cheek again and then walked to the bathroom and started the shower. He smiled when he heard Roman scream and then scream again. He heard the door slam and he smiled bigger.

Roman growled as she slapped the hats down on the island. "Here." She hissed. "That anal dwelling butt monkey. I'm going to kill him! No, I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to torture him! Yeah, I'm going to torture him and I'm going to make him beg for mercy!" she growled as she sat down and crossed her arms. Her mind went from ways to torture him. Images of tieing him to the anchor of Women's Magic and dunking Lee into the ocean to tieing him to a post in a pit and filling the pit with alligators. All was done in chibi form while Roman stood by laughing evilly and had horn on her head.

Harry read her thoughts and shook his head. He'd felt the intense arousal and annoyance. He smiled a little and sipped his coffee watching her plot laughing occasionally.

Celes smiled a little and shook her head. "Well I don't want to cry… cause I'm so emotional so…" she kissed Jude on the cheek. "Be safe." she looked at Val. "Protect her." she pointed at him.

Val nodded and smiled at her as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry gave a tiny frown when she didn't even say goodbye to him. "Well that's…" he shook his head trying not to read into it too much.

Lee whistled as he came into the kitchen. "Okay, I'm ready." He said cheerfully.

Roman growled and threw teacup at him.

Lee quickly ducked and then heard the shatter of the cup. He looked at Roman, "THat was not nice." He told her.

"It wasn't supposed to be nice." She growled. "When you get home I'm going to drown you in the tank!" She gave a shriek through her teeth.

Lee smiled, "I would like to see you try." He challenged.

"Oh! I'm going to haunt your dreams! Every chance I get. I'm going to haunt them and torture you! Alligator! Lots of them!" She walked out the kitchen.

Lee chuckled, "Alligators? That's new."

"Yeah, but its funny. What did you do?" Harry asked already having an idea. He gave a distracted noise though when Celes' marks started to tingle with anger and frowned. Now he was confused.

"Finally got inside her head… using her arousal… and my words." He smiled. "They don't call me the Candyman for no reason." he chuckled. He rubbed his arms. "Okay, what's wrong with Celes?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." he said honestly. "I… guess we should worry about it after we get back. We have good leads so this shouldn't even take a day." he said.

"Okay cool." Lee smiled as he was feeling good. "Peaches, you are in charge." He wrapped his arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said and rubbed his face into his hair. "What shall we ever do?"

John chuckled and pushed at Lee's face but truth be told enjoyed the affection. "I think you'll survive." he said to him.

Harry chuckled and walked to the other side of John and wrapped his arms around both of them. "As Alpha I leave you in charge, Buttercup has no authority on these matters." he teased.

Lee chuckled, "See, you even get special treatment." He gave a little pout and twirled John's hair around his finger.

John barked a laugh and shook his head. "Now we are fighting over me?" he asked and then kissed both of them on their cheeks. "There, equal love."

Harry chuckled and then turned when he heard a whimper and saw Celes.

"I just came back for Bree and Lana." she said softly and held out her hands to them who had been intently watching their fathers acting like morons. She turned with them.

"Hey! Are you going to say goodbye. I'm your husband." Harry asked her.

Celes shot him a look. "Not right now, you're not." she snapped and walked with the girls out of the kitchen.

Harry stood in stunned silence. "What just… happened?"

"Ah… I'm not sure." Lee said. "John is in charge, which means he has to find out. Come on, Val, Jude, lets get going."

John rubbed Harry's back, "I'll find out for you." He told her. He picked up the hats and handed them to Harry. "They are in good hands. I promise."

Harry nodded still stunned and followed them out picking up his bag on the way.

Celes stabbed at the dirt with her spayed and growled again as she worked. "Stupid man… stupid, stupid man." she grumbled and then slipped on a rock and cut her hand. "Owe!" she yelped.

"Take it easy." Roman said as she knelt down and started to help. She took Celes' hand and frowned. "You should wear gloves if you are going to murder the ground. She used Pele's magic to heal her. Then handed her a glass of water so that she could cool it and then cool her hand.

Celes sighed and drank a little of the water and then dumped the rest on her hand. "I'm fine, I'm good." she said and summoned gloves pulled them on and went back to it.

Roman opened her mouth to say something thought better of it. She shrugged and then looked down at the soil. "So cleaning up and planting flower seeds. This going to be Bree's part of the garden?"

Celes softened and nodded. "Yes." she said and looked at her. "You ready for that?"

"Yes Mama I am." she said seriously.

"We even dressed in overall." Lana giggled.

Roman giggled, "Okay, lets get down to cleaning up and picking out weeds."

Celes, Roman and the girls started the long trek. Celes used her magic to help Lana and Bree with the harder ones to pull and looked at Roman who was not reacting the way she'd expected. "Something wrong?"

Roman was frowned as she was picking soil from under her nails. "Its gross." She told her. "Its getting under my nails and its driving me crazy! I don't know why, I mean we did this before and it didn't bother mean." She gave a disgusted whimper as she shook her hands.

Celes watched her and tried to not smile. "Okay, Baby Girl. How about you wash your hands." she said and waved a hand and basin with water in it appeared. "And then try again." she said and turned and pulled a few worms from the earth and patted them and held them out to the girls. "These are good for the earth, they help the air go in and nurture the plants with their castings." she explained.

Bree giggled. "They're all slimey but if they will help my flowers be pretty they can stay." she said.

Lana giggled. "I like how they feel." She said. "Look, mummy!"

Roman looked, "That's nice." She dried her hands and went back to digging in the dirt. She Gave a little grown and pulled handfuls of dirt and then paused when she felt something slimy in her hand. She squealed and dropped it and screamed when she felt two or three worms in her other hand. "Oh! I can't do this! This is disgusting!" she squealed.

Celes burst out laughing. "Really, Ro?" she asked as she laughed. "They're just worms!" she giggled.

"They're disgusting, slimy, and I think one just pooped in my hand!" she shivered and got up as she squealed. "I need to take a bath! I feel like they are going to come out and crawl on me." She shivered, much like how Rain would react… just less screaming.

"Uh… okay. Bryce." Celes teased and laughed some more and nudged the baby.

Roman shivered again and went back into the house.

Lana watched her mother and then looked up at Celes. "She don't like worms?"

"No, Mummy doesn't mind them but your new baby Bryce seems to." she said to Lana.

Bree giggled. "Mummy was funny." she said and played with a worm.

Lana giggled as she set some of the worms aside and continued to help. "Bryce is girly." She giggled as she wiped a hand across her cheek, smearing soil across her cheek.

"Well she's a girl, I hope she's girly." Celes said and giggled. "Although you're a girl and you don't always act girly." she pointed out.

"But that's what makes Lala so special." Bree said smiling at Lana.

Lana smiled, "See, so Bryce is going to be girly. Probably as girly as Rainy." She giggled. My Ree-ree isn't that girl. But she is chocolatey!" She giggled.

Celes laughed and looked at Bree. "Yes, she is. Like milk chocolate cause shes mixed with me and Daddy." she giggled.

"Milk chocolate? Do I taste like milk chocolate, Lala?" Bree asked.

Lana scooted over and licked her cheek and then thought about it. "Yeah! Cause you are sweet!"

"Hey! What did I tell you about licking each other, you little weirdos." John said as he held a tray with a pitcher of pink lemonade and glasses."

Bree giggled. "We arent weird, you all lick each other all the time!" she said.

Celes snorted and covered her mouth. "Break time, get some lemonade." she said after she got her laughing under control.

John frowned at them as he shook his head. "Not the point." He told them as he gave them glasses of pink lemonade. He had to be careful of what he did or didn't do in front of Lana and Bree. They had tendencies to copy or take things litural. He handed Celes her glass and frowned. "Where's Ro?"

"Inside taking a bath, the worms were too much for her. Bryce was being really girly." she said and took the glass and drank some and sighed. "Yum." she said closing her eyes.

John chuckled, "Oh, really?" He said really amused.

"Yep! It was so cute John… I've never seen Roman do that in my life." she giggled.

He chuckled, "So she acted just like Rain? Oh, this is going to be very interesting." He shook his head as he sat on one of the lawn chairs and picked Bree up and sat her on his leg and then picked Lana up and sat her on his other leg.

"Papa! I'm going to have pretty flowers from China. And Mama said she'd make them grow faster so I can have them sooner!" Bree said and drank some of her lemonade.

"That sounds really nice! Then you'll be able to see all the pretty colors and smell the pretty scent too." He was as he smoothed out her hair.

"Yep, and Mama said this would be her part of the garden. I see lots of tea parties in this area." Lana said in a loud whisper.

John chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"We could get you girls a little table for out here in this part. Maybe Mummy could make one, she's liking working with her hands right now." Celes said and used John's arm to stand up and sat down next to him in another lawn chair.

Bree grinned. "Oh yes!" she said and crawled into her mother lap. "Can I touch your belly, Mama?" she asked.

Celes nodded. "Sure, little bean but your sisters are sleeping right now."

Bree nodded. "That's okay." she leaned down and pressed her ear to her belly and listened.

"What chya hear?" Lana whispered as she leaned over.

John smiled as he held her glass of lemonade and allowed her to slip down from his lap and go over to Celes and Bree.

"Little bump, bump, bumps but two of them." she said pressing a little closer.

Celes laughed and leaned back to make space for Lana to press her ear to her belly.

Lana pressed her ear to her belly and listened as well. "Its sounds like there is also water too." She whispered. "Like when we press our ear to a shell and can hear the ocean."

"Yeah…" Bree giggled. She jumped back when a baby kicked. "Did I break you?" she asked Celes.

Celes laughed. "No, Little Bean, your sister was just kicking."

"Oh!" she grabbed Lana's face and moved her. "Feel!"

Lana giggled, "Is she up?" She asked Celes.

"Yes she is, they don't talk too much yet. And I can't tell you which one it is. But Papa and I have named them." she said.

"Really!" Bree asked and looked at John.

"Yes, one is named Jillisa, and the other is Jasmine." John smiled.

Lana pressed her mouth to Celes' belly. "Hello, in there. Ree-ree and I can't wait to meet you." She said to her belly.

Both twins kicked as their sister woke them up.

She giggled, "Do they move a lot?"

"They do but because its still early I don't always feel it." Celes said.

"That must be so neat!" Bree said sitting back a little. "I can't wait to be a grown up." she sighed.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be planting flowers?" John asked them.

"Oh, yep!" Bree said and kissed Celes' belly and slid off her lap and got back into the garden. "Come on, Lala!"

Lana kissed Celes' belly and then ran after Bree.

Roman chuckled, "Getting a little nervous, are we?" She teased John as she wound the camera in her hand. She had taken pictures of Bree and Lana pressed to Celes' belly, it was just too cute to pass up.

"Little bit, we have enough kids who are getting to that point… or already are. Keep them young as long as we can." John said.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You big baby." she poked him.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She rubbed her belly. "I'm going to make something to eat." she gave a moan. "I think a veggie sandwich… Oh, no a hot veggie burger. Yes, I shall have that." She gave a gasped and tapped John on the shoulder. "Will you do me a favor?"

John smiled down at her. "Sure, Ro." he said chuckling a little.

"Will you pick me up some french fries and a chocolate shake? It will go so well with my sandwich." She gave a moan, oh, yes. yes that will do well!"

Celes giggled. "I was wondering when that would show up." she said.

John smiled. "Sure, I can go out and do that but I won't be gone for that long." he said.

"That's fine, I'm just going to make my lunch. I'll even eat out here so I'll be close to Celes. However, I am _not_ going into the dirt again." Roman said.

Celes giggled. "You are being such a girl!" she squealed and leaned over John and kissed Roman's cheeks.

Roman giggled, "I'm not being a girl." She gave a little pout. "I just… can't seem to be dirty. When I was handling the fish I used magic. I couldn't touch them either." She shivered in disgust. "Oh, my God, they were so slimey."

Celes giggled. "So are we still going out to lunch or do you want to eat here and have like a picnic." she asked and pulled her knees up pushing back on the chair so she could. She was only four months but already felt so huge. She rubbed the sides of her belly and pouted just a little.

Roman looked at her watch, "Well its only ten, so I figured I'd eat lunch and then around three we can go out. I'll eat my dinner then, take a bath, maybe watch a movie or something and next thing you know its six and I'll be in bed." She giggled. "Its that okay, or do you want go out for lunch now?"

"No that works for me. Have your lunch, snack thing. I'm good waiting for you." she said smiling and leaned her head on John's bicep and sighed. "Hey shouldn't you be going to get her things?"

"Yeah!" Roman giggled and poked his cheek.

John chuckled, "Okay, okay. What about you?" he asked Celes.

Celes pressed her lips together and thought about it. "Oh, can I have a frosty float… you know with root beer?" she moaned. "There is no caffeine in root beer so I'm good. yes I will have that." she said and giggled.

He chuckled, "Okay, I will go and get that for you ladies." He kissed Celes and rubbed her belly.

"Are they active?" Roman asked as she rubbed her own belly. She nudged Bryce but there was no movement. She felt the life but no movement.

"Yes, Lana woke them up. Why, is Bryce not being active?" Celes asked suddenly concerned she looked at John. "That can be bad, even if she's alive."

"Hey, don't say that you're going to scare her. Bryce is fine." John said. "Think, then speak." he said.

Celes blushed. "Sorry." she whispered.

Tears were already in Roman's eyes. "It can be? If Bryce doesn't move it can be bad?" She looked up at John, "Really?"

John sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "May I see?" he asked.

She nodded as she rubbed her belly. She was now worried. She just figured that Bryce was just mellow. It was on days that She didn't feel anything all day or the next that she would go to John in a panic. She didn't want to lose another one.

John placed his hands on her belly and sent his magic into Bryce. He found him well and strong and smiled and nudged him. " _Hey, you're scaring your mother to death out here. Come on I know you can talk, you talk to me everytime I check on you for her."_ he sent him.

Bryce moved and gave a little kick. " _I'm good."_ he told him.

" _Tell your mother that."_ he said gently.

He gave another kick. " _I'm good. I promise."_ he told Roman.

Roman sniffed and rubbed her belly. She nodded, " _Okay."_ She gave a little smile. It was the first time she heard his voice. " _I love you."_

He giggled and kicked a little harder. " _I love you too."_

John rubbed Roman's little belly and smiled and then kissed it. "See, everything is fine." he said to her and looked up at Roman. "I won't let _anything_ happen. I promise." he said to her.

Celes slowly got up and slipped away to another part of the garden so they could have their moment and she didn't blunder though it again.

Roman nodded as she calmed down. She rubbed her belly. "Thank you." She told him. "I'm sorry. She… he, he. He don't move much. Sometimes for a whole day. Usually on the second day I'm running to you to check on him."

"Its fine, Ro. I don't mind doing it every single day if it will give you peace. He is safe and he is strong and I'm not going to let anything happen. I promise you." he said and reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and wiped some of her tears from her face.

She nodded and rubbed her belly then she wiped at her cheeks. "Yeah. Thank you." She sniffed. "I'm just a little edgy when it comes to that." She rubbed her belly. "I need to make make my lunch. You should probably check on Celes. She didn't mean to upset me. She didn't know."

John nodded. "I know." he said and helped Roman up. "Go eat, I'll run out for you shake and fries soon okay?" he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded and rubbed her head. "Okay." She rubbed her eyes and walked back into the house.

John sighed and then spread his magic out and found Celes. He walked into the garden and found her. "Hey, Celes." He kissed the top of her head.

Celes gave a little sigh and touched a flower that was shut and made it bloom. "Don't say it, I already know I upset her. I just… wasn't thinking. Its been a rough couple of days." she whispered.

"No, its okay. You didn't know… I just figured it out today. There had been a few times over the past few weeks that she has came to me in a panic. Demanding that I check on Bryce. But I just put it together when she asked if the twins were active."

"Its not always good." she whispered. "But Bryce is okay?"

"Yes, Bryce is really good… I don't know… comfortable… too comfortable?" John told her.

Celes nodded. "Like Dai was in the end?" she asked and touched another flower and made it bloom.

"Yeah, a bit like that. But Bryce isn't nervous, I don't feel any nervousness, just… yeah."

"Contentment, like she's being loved and doesn't want to leave the space? Bryce didn't get much love before she was reborn… maybe its that." she said as her healer mind turned it over and she reached down and rubbed her own belly. "And the reception of her wasn't great… I mean we were all sort of not cool."

He nodded, "That could be it. Bryce could be keeping a low profile. Then Roman has been spewing things out… That is move of Bryce's personality, to say everything off the top of the head."

Celes nodded and gave a tiny noise in her throat. "Harry did that when we were younger. No sensor just said what he thought because he wasn't aloud to say a whole lot at home. Bryce probably gets that from him." she said.

John chuckled, "Yeah, Bryce is Harry's demon after all."

Celes nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, she is." she whispered and frowned at the flower she was holding. She bit her lip. "I'm so mad." she whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"He stole her from me." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "He stole her." she said again. "And he gave her a baby…"

John wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," He whispered. "He didn't steal her from you." He pressed his face into the back of her neck. "Think of it this way. We came back from our honeymoon Roman and harry came back from their healing, but she isn't pregnant. You are. What kind of message do you think would give her? That you were so hurt about the loss of the baby that you went and got pregnant. That you could do something she couldn't do? I think that would have hurt her. Yes, we would have worked through it but I think it would have hurt her a lot more than we think. I think this was the right timing for the both of you."

Celes sighed. "It doesnt feel like anybody…" she closed her eyes. "You know, I lost a baby too. Its not like she was the only one, yet I'm not even… allowed to…" she gave a little frustrated noise and walked away from him crossing her arms as her eyes filled with tears. "She wasn't the only one who lost something that day. And you all act like she is. I'm not just mad at him, although I'm mad at him most of all. I feel like I wasn't allowed to mourn really, I had to be strong for her and I was okay with that but now…" she sighed heavily. "And then despite the way you and Lee became protective of me its still all… convoluted. I mean, you got so upset when you realized what you did wrong you basically disappeared for a week, Lee is bound and determined to mess with her… and Harry…" her voice broke. "Harry isn't my husband right now, he's hers." she whispered and shut her eyes with a little sniff.

John crossed his arms. "I didn't say you didn't lose a baby. However, you will not nor will you ever know how she felt. I will not allow it. As for Lee and myself, I'm sorry but I needed that week. Roman told me at the club I am not allowed to touch her or the baby. Nor am I to check on her baby. Want to know why? Because of the way I acted. She thinks I'll hurt Bryce. I was thinking of Bryce as a demon and not a baby. I'm the kid's warrior. Do you know how much that hurts? Its like telling Lee he isn't allow to touch or protect you. Nor is he allowed to see you or check on you. Weather you want to face it, Lee, you, and I messed up royally on this and we have to make it up to her." He took a deep breath trying to get his temper under control. "As for Harry, you also have to understand he is simply protecting Roman. He was the only one there for her, _we_ were the ones that did this to them. _We_ isolated them so now he is working with what he has. But don't for a second believes he wants her more than you. You are still pushing him away. He wants you but you won't allow it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to get for you guys." He told her and left.

Celes watched him go and once he was gone she let herself cry. She didn't feel better, or resolved if anything he'd made her feel worse. She sniffed and walked over and checked on the girls. Rain was with them and James was close by along with Noah so she rubbed her arms and popped into the house. She wasn't sure where to go so she just walked around until she finally found herself in Harry and herselfs room. She crawled up onto the bed grabbed a pillow and wrapped herself around it and finally really cried. Everything she had been holding in, she just let it out. Celes didn't know when she fell asleep or even where she was at first when she woke up. She sat up and gave a little whimper, her head hurt and she was incredibly nauseous. She slowly got out of the bed and then lowered herself to the ground and gave a tiny moan as she leaned against the bed. She sighed and made herself get up and go into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stripped and got in and sat in the bottom of it and tried to feel better.

"Celes." Roman called. "Celes, are you okay?" She asked through the door.

Celes gave a little whimper and waved a hand so Roman could come in. "No." she whispered even though Roman wasn't in the room yet.

Roman walked and frowned, "Celes, what's wrong?" She asked, trying not to watch her in the shower. It was strange but when she was in another couples room she always diverted her eyes from them.

Celes shook her head. "I just have a headache and I feel a little sick." she whispered, she was sugar coating it but Roman didn't need to be loaded down with what apparently was a foolish and offensive insecurity. She stood slowly and her stomach gave a turn and she quickly got out of the shower and went to the toilet where she emptied whatever was left in her stomach. She moaned and wiped her forehead off and grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it, feeling at least less nauseous.

Roman rubbed her back. "Do you want me to get Draco or John?" she asked. "Or a potion?"

Celes shook her head. "Its not morning sickness. I just got too upset. I'm okay." she whispered and looked at Roman and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, okay?" she said.

She nodded a little confused by her behavior. "Do… do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense am I?" she asked. She grabbed Roman's hand and led her out into the room and then put on sweats and one of Harry's t-shirts and sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes. "I really love you, despite how I acted or the way I have been acting sometimes… I'm feeling confused and hurt and left out." she whispered. "And what's sad is I don't even know why really… I feel like I have to be the center of everything… and I'm not that person. I don't like being at the center, too many people look at you then." she frowned.

Roman wiped Celes' cheek. "You are the center of our attention." She told her as she started to brush her hair. "Harry is lead, I'm also lead and second, Lee is second and protects you, and John protects the babies. You are the healer and caretaker, however we also protect you and make you the center. Everything has gotten messed up because of me and you. I wanted… still want your baby so you had to step up while I stepped down. So now we are trying to find our footing again. But you are always the center of attention."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "You know how much I want to hear everyone say that right now. What is wrong with me? I don't care, I could care less on a normal day… I like my role in our family and I'm okay with not always being the center of attention..." she shook her head when it dawned on her she gave a little smile. "Jasmine." she whispered. "Jasmine wants to be the center of attention."

"Yeah, well, that's nothing new. Your babies usually want to be the center of attention." Roman said. She braided Celes' hair. "Are we still going to go for dinner?"

Celes sighed as she rubbed her belly and nodded. "Yes, we are." she said and looked at the clock. "Oh, wow I slept way too long. I'm sorry Roman." she stood and waved a hand and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had the Captain America shield on it. She smiled a little.

"Its okay, John said you needed to nap. You didn't sleep well and you did wake up earlier than normal. He said you were tired and was having a fit too… of course he said that part more to himself then to me." Roman shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, food time." She said.

Celes nodded making a note to apologize to John for what she said, although she had meant it, she probably shouldn't have said it at all. She pulled on a sweater and followed Roman. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just to a cafe close to the club. Its one of my favorite places I liked to go." Roman smiled. She walked with Celes out the room and stopped by the kitchen. "We are leaving now." She told John.

John looked at both of them and nodded. "Be careful." he said.

"We will." Celes whispered. She walked over to him and kissed his bicep and then walked back over to Roman. "Lead the way, Ro." she said.

Roman nodded and then popped them over. They were seated in the gazebo area since it was a nice day out. "I think we may need a gazebo too. The girls would love it." Roman said as she looked around and took in the details of it.

"Did they ask you to build them a table?" Celes asked as she sipped the water on the table.

"Oh, yes… right after they ran in covered in dirt." Roman shook her head. "Thank God, I didn't find any worms as I washed them."

Celes laughed a little. "Bryce is such a girl." she pointed out. "You are so not like that."

Roman smiled. "Uh… Celes, Bryce isn't a girl." she said. "Bryce is a boy."

Celes nodded. "Well boys can act awfully girly sometimes… just saying." she trailed off and looked at Roman. "So… John was right, Bryce changed herself?" she asked.

Roman nodded, "He was and he did. I'm a little uncomfortable about it. I mean… are you okay with me having a boy with Harry?"

Celes smiled at her, seeing the insecurity in her words. "I'm fine with it, in fact I'm thrilled I bet you and Harry make beautiful baby boys. You make knockouts for girls, I can only imagine a boy from you two… funny and good looking." she giggled a little. "Its good." she reached across the table and took Roman's hand and looked into her eyes. "Roman, you have to stop thinking about it like I'm the only one with a right to boys with Harry. I'm not, you're his wife too. I don't see it the way you do, I see it as… giving them children. In my mind it never mattered if it was a boy or a girl. I know… I know it hurts you that I gave Lee his first boy, but I won't regret it. And these days I don't see it like that. _You_ gave Lee his first child, who cares if Rain is a girl, you gave him his first as you well should have and that is what counts. Please don't worry so much about this, I love that you are having a boy with Harry, I love every single child you have whether its with Lee or Harry… or even John one day. I'm happy and you should be too." she said rubbing her thumb over Roman's wrist.

Roman nodded as she thought on her words. Part of her mind accepted her words and another part didn't see them that way. She sighed and nodded. She didn't want to say anything more until she understood what was going on in her mind. "Okay." She said. "Okay."

Celes sighed a bit when she realized no amount of talking was going to help Roman sort out what she was feeling about it all. She smiled. "So you going to stick with the name Bryce, its unisex. Huh, almost like our dear Harry Potter knew." she said with a little goofy face to make Roman laugh.

Roman laughed, "Yeah we are going to use it as a middle name. I'm still thinking about a first name. Not sure yet."

Celes smiled and nodded. They stopped talking for a minute to order their drinks and then she turned to Roman. "Well let me know if you need any help." she said and then looked down at her napkin and fidgeted with it for a minute.

Roman looked at the menu. " _Draco, I want shrimp."_ She sent him. " _I'm out with Celes and there are shrimp kabobs._ " She sang to Draco.

" _Fine but don't overdo it."_ he sent her and then to Celes. " _Don't let her eat too many shrimp kabobs."_ he sent.

Celes smiled. " _Roger that, Dragon."_ she sent back to him and giggled. "Shrimp eh?" she asked. "I think I'm going to have the grilled chicken and pepper kabobs." she said.

"See, kabobs are good. you get four sticks and pieces of meat plus whatever veggies. Oh, teriyaki shrimp kabobs with pineapple, yes, I'll have that." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Sounds good, but maybe you should only have two." she suggested gently. "And rice." she added seeing the side was available.

Roman gasped. "But its food on a stick." She pouted a little. "Fine."

"Thank you." Celes said and stood and kissed her pouting lips and then sat back down. "You sound like Harry, its cute." she said to her. When the waitress came back with their drink she took their orders which Celes had to amend Roman's but she enjoyed the game and being able to take care of Roman again. As she watched Roman she realized she wasn't mad at Harry so much as upset he was doing what she wanted to do. All Celes wanted to do for the last few years is just give Roman whatever she wanted. And she had failed terribly at it and so now she felt like he was doing it, and she just wanted to do it. She sighed and smiled. "So, did you bring me out to lunch just to tell me about Bryce?" she asked.

"Yeah, basically." Roman said. "But this is nice." she smiled.

"Very, I miss dates with you." Celes said. She gave a little sigh and felt happy in that moment.

She giggled, "I do too. We need to do more things like this."

"We do, you know what after these babies are born I'm going to take you out. The whole nine yards. Flowers, chocolates, everything." Celes declared.

Roman laughed, "The whole nine yards?" She nodded. "That would be nice. I would enjoy that. I really would." She kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Celes nodded. "You know, I'd do anything just to see you smile or make you laugh. Make you feel loved and protected." she whispered. "You're my person."

Roman smiled and nodded. "I love you for that too." She leaned her head on Celes. "I really do." She stared off. "Do you think we overcompensate for the lacking of Harry and Lee? We crave something and want them to do so for us but when they don't we do so for each other?"

Celes looked down at her hand. "I do." she whispered. "I think we spoil each other because Harry doesn't do it for me, and Lee doesn't do it for you. Its okay though, I'm used to it. Not… getting that from Harry I mean. He gives me other things, and when he is romantic it's a nice surprise."

"I don't want to be use to it. I don't like that. I mean… yeah Harry spoils me in different ways… not romantically. We just mesh well. But Lee is supposed to be my husband and he does the whole… romantic thing more with you. He sucks. He is on the suck list right now. The suckest of suck."

Celes smiled but felt a twinge of guilt. "Harry's romantic with you, belive me." she whispered and shook her head. "It'll get better." she said. "It has to, theres nothing attacking us," she knocked on the wooden table. "So we are good, we just need to navigate through what we are feeling. Even if its apparently not okay to feel it." she grumbled the last part.

Roman sat up and looked at her. "What are you going on about?"

Celes gave a deep sigh. "Nothing." she whispered and looked at her. "Its just stupid is all, I can't seem to get what I'm feeling out and when I try I say it all wrong and it gets misinterpreted and now I just feel like I'm not aloud to feel anything even remotely like you're feeling. No, I'm suppose to just feel happy and content because I'm getting all the happy attention blah, blah, blah, bullshit." she sighed and rubbed her face and shook her head. "Just ignore me, its probably completely true. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so off balance."

"You know exactly what's wrong with you. You are having twins. You want twice the attention and then to top it off, one of the twins is dark so now you just feel insecure about everything. You're not use to being dark so you feel more attacked than anything else." Roman shrugged. "That's what I see."

Celes looked at her for a long time and then nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "There is no reason for me to unload on you like this. I… I'm sorry." she said, for more than one reason. "You know that right. I'm sorry." she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you want dessert?"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I was afraid of you… and not you I was afraid of Bryce. What is that?" she scrunched her nose. "I mean he's a baby, an innocent little baby." she said.

"One that just wanted to be loved but yet was rejected from the start." Roman said as tears entered her eyes. "I'm so mad at you guys for that. I really am. Its why I won't allow John to touch me or check him without my consent. Lee, still sees him as a demon and not a baby. And you… you hurt me most of all. I mean… you love babies, you are light, you could have just… I don't know, used your light, but you didn't. You flinched away from me, you got stuck in your head without letting anyone know, and because of it Lee and John became overprotective. If you think about it, they would have destroyed an innocent life because you were threatened by it." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I missed you… I missed all of you guys and yet I was casted out and was treated as a threat. No one ever asked me anything. I only had Harry while you had my husband and your new husband. There are days I wish I could do to you what you did to me. But then I know better. Harry would be the only one to back me and cater to me. He sees the woman inside the warrior. Where as Lee and John just see the warrior and would basically say to man up. Its not fair how they treat you. It really isn't."

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks and stood. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I can't help it sometimes, and I don't control their actions." she sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." she said and stepped away from the table and put money on it. "I'm going home, there's enough there for dessert if you want it." she said and walked away to pop back home as her heart broke. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't alway be the one that stood in the way of Roman's happiness. And wasn't it always her in the end, even if it wasn't always directly her fault. She popped home before Roman could catch her and dimmed her connection without completely detaching from everyone and started to pack a bag.

Roman popped home and tossed the money onto the island where John was. "Tell Celes I don't want her dessert money. Dessert isn't going to make up the wrong. Good night." She sniffed and walked away. She hadn't meant to unload everything she was thinking but it just spilled out. She was tired of it. She was tired of it all. She always got hurt and she wasn't about to let everyone get away with anymore. She knew she should be getting over this but part of her just wanted to… she wanted to isolate Celes and show her how it really felt but she knew it wouldn't happen. Lee was her warrior and John… John belonged to her, especially now that she was carrying his children.

That night before Harry, Lee, Val, and Jude returned with Val's sister, Celes left. She didn't go far at first, only to the flat she shared with Harry. She didn't stay long though before she decided to move on. She would go back and see the kids but she was not going to be in the way anymore. She was going to give Roman her time with the men and the kids. She wasn't going to do this anymore. She finally landed on going to the clinic where she set up in her office.

Harry walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked John.

John sighed, "Upset. Ro is sleeping and Celes is at the clinic. I'm tracking the twins and from what I can feel she is at the clinic."

Harry frowned. "What happened? We were only gone for a day?"

"I don't know. They went out for lunch and came back about twenty minutes later. Roman tossed the money on the counter saying she didn't want Celes' money for dessert and that dessert won't make it right… Look, I don't know. All I know is Celes packed a bag and is at the clinic and she won't talk to me. Roman disappeared into your guys room and she won't talk to me. They are pregnant, one is spewing out her insecurities and they other don't understand what the hell is going on because she is pregnant with twins. One light and the other dark."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll go get Celes." he said to John. He turned and left the house and popped to the clinic. He just popped right inside, it was closed. He walked to Celes' office and knocked out of courtesy and then opened the door. "What are you doing?" he asked looking around the altered space.

"Oh God, go away!" Celes exclaimed. "Leave me alone, go be with Roman. She needs you all to be with her. Be with her."

Harry sighed. "No, I'm not going away. What do you think you're doing? Are you going to live here now?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes, yes I am." she snapped back at him and picked up something off her desk and tossed it at his head.

Harry caught it easily and set it down. "Celes, you can't live at the clinic."

"Yes, I can and I will. God!" she said and stood up. "Leave, this is my clinic, mine. With my own money. Get out!" she pushed his shoulder.

Harry sighed and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from hurting herself. "I'm not leaving until you come home with me."

"I'm not coming home, I won't do it anymore. I won't stand in the way of her happiness. I'm done. I will stop. I don't need this… I don't need any of you." she said but her voice broke. She cleared it and tore herself away. "This is better, this way. She can have what she wants. She can have all of you." she said.

"But she won't have you, and she wants you too." Harry said.

"No… that's just it, I was an accident. I wasn't suppose to be her soulmate. I'm just an accident that used to be a happy one and now I'm not." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I can't hurt her anymore. So its best if I just go away. A little bit of pain now so she can have happiness is a good trade off. I'll still come see our babies… but I can't have relationships with you all anymore." she sat back down heavily. "My wants and needs are not the priority, hers are and always should have been."

Harry sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Celes, we love both of you." he said.

Celes looked up at him. "I know you do, but you need to love her more." she said and wiped her eyes. "Marry her." she said to him. "Make it right, you need to. Stop waiting for Lee, its never going to happen. Ask him first but make it right, make it official. You two deserve that, and she deserves to be spoiled and fawned over. Give _her_ the jewelry and flowers. And tell Lee and John this too. She needs the romance, so give it to her. Stop… doing it for me. I'm okay." she whispered.

Harry looked at Celes a little stunned. "Celes… I don't think…" he started.

Celes shook her head. "Go home to Roman, Harry. I;m done fighting, and I'm done hurting her. I love you all but… I can't hurt her anymore." she laid down on the bed shed made and curled around herself. "Please leave me alone." she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Harry didn't move. "I can't." he said. "I can't because I love you. I'm not going to let you leave us. You will devastate Roman, all of us actually. You can't leave us, I won't let you." he said.

Celes sighed. "Whatever you say." she whispered and her body started to feel heavy with sleep. "Go home, Harry Potter. I don't want you anymore." she whispered before she fell asleep.

Harry flinched and looked at her and found her sleeping. She couldn't really mean that, she couldn't stop wanting any of them if she even tried. He stayed at the clinic for another two hours before he finally went back to Godrics Hollow. He sent Draco a warning about what was going on and that Celes was at the clinic and then climbed the stairs to his office and worked on his report for Elisha vowing to figure this whole messed up situation out.

The next morning Roman woke at a quarter after three. She quickly showered and went into the kitchen. She made her breakfast as she grumbled to herself. She had to throw it out twice because she burnt it. She was tired. She was tired of it all. She was tired of fighting, she was tired of being on the defence, she was tired of hurting, and most of all she was tired of being pregnant and she was only three almost four months pregnant. She gave a frustrated growl when she burnt her breakfast yet again. She toss it away and then grabbed her jacket and popped over to the clinic. She walked into the office and stood over Cele, whom was sleeping.

Celes woke with the feeling someone was watching her and rolled over and saw Roman and jumped. "Oh Lord Jesus!" she said accent thick as she jumped to sit. "What the hell are ye doin here? You scared the piss out of me."

"I…" She covered her mouth to stop from smiling. She really did love that accent and then to see her scared just tickled her. This was a serious matter. She took a deep breath. "You are an idiot." She told her. "You truly are an idiot. As brilliant and smart as you are you are an idiot. What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you what you need to be happy." she said and stood stretching. "By removing myself for a while you get their undivided attention."

"Again you are an idiot. What makes you think that will make me happy? Like, really? If anything you are going to drive Harry away from me, Lee is going to be angry with me and John will come here to check on you and spend his time with you." She shook his head. "Idiot." She sang. "This is _exactly_ what I was talking about. You don't realize your actions affect us all. It was _your_ action that drives these men. Its _your_ actions that affect us _all_. You say John is teaching you to think before you speak, well it seems like you are substituting your idiotness with your actions. Don't you know that your _actions_ _speak_ louder than your _words_?"

Celes growled and turned to her bag and violently pulled out a pair of blue scrubs with little butterflies all over them. She pulled them on then slid on her shoes and pulled on her lab coat. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and growled again. "Fine. I will come home and explain my actions to the boys and I will give them no choice but to do what I want." she said. "Then my actions will be well explained." she said and stepped past Roman to go out to a bigger space and popped out knowing Roman was right behind her.

Roman sure did follow her. "Well, now I'm just going to follow you and pestrue you. This is fun. You are going to come home, explain your actions, and have them do what _you_ want. Yes, cause we do everything _you_ want. Oh, I must admit this does give me some sick pleasure of picking on. No really, I really am enjoying myself." She smiled as she followed her. She really meant it. She was actually having fun twisting her words and watching her get frustrated and annoyed, and more of her accent was coming out.

Celes gave a growl and stormed into the kitchen where the boys were talking quietly. "I'm leaving, not for good, but for now. I'm sick of standing in front of Roman's happiness. I'm gone… for now. You," she pointed at Lee. "Don't you dare get angry at her, this is my choice and she has nothing to do with it other than my need to give her happiness. You," she pointed at Harry. "You do what I told ye to last night, I mean it Harry Potter I will personally drag you down the goddamn aisle to her if I have to. And you," she pointed at John. "I understand you want to be with me, and you can but don't go forgetting about Roman. I mean it, shes important too. Stop spoiling me you lot and spoil her for Gods sake." she said and stood breathing hard.

"And this is the part we all nod our heads and do what Celes _wants_." Roman piped up. "Isn't that right?" She told Celes. "She don't believe her actions speak louder than words, and then to top it off I told her she was an idiot. So she is out to prove me wrong. But yet… she is going to prove me right no matter what."

Lee frowned and looked at them both. Then he looked at Harry and John. " _Uh… what should we do?"_

Harry gave a microscopic shrug. " _I don't know, but its sort of hot in a… rawr you will do as I say way… I don't know though... "_ he sent to them.

John shook his head unable to come up with anything either.

"So, lets do as Celes says and play along." Roman smiled. "Totally the center of attention. Oh!" She waved a hand. "Now none of you guys can leave. Come on Celes, lets see what else we can do." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed down her neck. "So hot, spoiled, center of attention woman. Don't you know I picked you for that reason? _I_ picked you for that reason. It get the attention off me. I already know that due to the Hawaiian blood and Pele's spirit that people are attracted to me. But now that I have you it takes that attention off me and focuses it on you. So when someone wants to be with me, I know they truly wants to be with me." She nipped her ear. "I'm upset because I'm pregnant and I feel like none of you want to be with me, only Harry. That is not how this relationship works. We are past attractions. I know you all love me. I do but there are times I just wish you all would show it more. Not just Celes. And I'm tired of doing the same for her that she does for me. _We_ are the women. _We_ shouldn't be substituting what we want from you guys for each other." She said looking at Harry and Lee. Then she looked at John. "Its easy to play and tease but yet the real work is opening someone up."

Harry looked at both of them and shook his head. "We sort of suck." he said to Lee.

"I would say we suck a lot." Lee said.

John nodded absently looking at Roman. Wasn't he working to get her to open up?

Celes stood shivering, her body had instantly heated the minute Roman touched her. "You suck." she whispered, still in her thick accent.

"Yes, I suck. I know I suck, I own up to that faster than anyone here, but I'm also awesome." She tilted Celes' head up so she could looked down at her. " _I_ picked you first. I loved you first and I will always love you. You are not allowed to run away. You best believe I will be there to light a fire under your ass just like you will be there to do the same for me. Now!" She said and kissed her. "You look hot in scrubs that have butterflies on them. You miss me that much. Awe," She kissed her again. "Now, in my prospective each and everyone of you suck, including Celes. I'm tired of being the one that hurts. So instead of lashing out like I want to, I am going to hold out this jar." she waved a hand and a big jar appeared that had folded paper. "You all will pick something out of it and it has to be done or given by the end of the week. "So this week will be Celes. And this jar is never going to empty out. I"m going to keep writing things down and adding them to the jar. So we might go on a date, I might get jewelry, or just spend three days with me. Either way, this is the best I can think of."

Harry looked at the jar and sighed. "Well if we will start unsucking then I see no reason why we shouldn't do it."

Celes gave a little noise in her throat, not the irritated one, the one that said she got it but she was still hurt by something Roman said. She stepped up to the jar and looked at it and then sighed. "Okay." she whispered.

John nodded his agreement but didn't say anything. He hadn't really spent a whole lot of time with Ro lately but there was a time when they spent a lot of time together.

Lee nodded, "I can agree to that." He said.

"Good, we are calling it the IOR. Ha! Get it I.O.U., I.O.R… oh, that's funny." She pouted and kissed Celes. "I'm also working on your jar too. So Celes won't be left out. It will a romance jar." She shrugged. "I'm just decorating it, she will fill it up."

Celes sighed and smiled. She looked into the jar and reached a hand in and pulled out a slip of paper and watched as everyone except Roman leaned in. She read it and smiled a little. "I can do this." she whispered and then looked at the boys. "I still think we should have some distance." she said to them. "I can't... " she sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind."

Harry growled and stood up and pulled Celes to him and kissed her hard lifting her off the ground a little as he did. He growled into her mouth as she opened it for him and tasted her and moaned and then set her down. "No." he said and sat back down.

Celes buzzed with arousal and blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Hot!" Roman sang. "You two need time together as well. So, Celes has until the end of the week to do what that paper says in the mean time you two should really spend time together."

Celes started to shake her head but didn't get to protest because Harry stood and lifted her up.

"We will be back later, I have to remind Celes that she is my wife." he said and winked at everyone.

Celes gave a little squeal but didn't protest too much. She was leaning into his chest by the time he got her to their room. She sighed and took in his scent and realized she'd nearly forgotten what he smelled like. Sandlewood and the ocean. "Wow, you smell good." she whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I've been told this before." he said and set her down. "You know these scrubs are really very cute. I rather enjoy you in scrubs. I especially enjoy the ones with the little golden snitches on them." he said as he pushed off her lab coat and kissed her neck.

"H-Harry." she stuttered and paused to moan.

"Yes, Celes?" he asked not stopping what he was doing to her neck.

"Maybe… maybe we should just stop…" she moaned again as his kisses dipped down to her collarbones.

"Mmm, I don't think that's going to happen, Cel. You see cause the way I see it is that you want me, and I sure as hell want you." he whispered and pushed off her scrub top and started to kissed down between her breasts. "So I don't think I'm going to stop, and I don't think you want me to."

Celes moaned and rolled back a little and looked down at him. "W-when did you get so…" she trailed off and shuddered with desire when he licked from her belly button down to the waistband of her pants.

"Alpha?" he asked and pushed her pants down and worked them off and her shoes. He kissed her ankles and up her leg and watched her shivering with her need for him. He smiled a little, he didn't want to tease her too long because he didn't want to tease himself for too long. But he rarely spent time just doting on Celes when they made love. It was quick and dirty and demanding.

Celes watched Harry as he made his way up her thigh and rolled her hips in anticipation when his face came close to her core. It throbbed with her need for him, she hadn't even known just how badly her body craved Harry until he started touching her. She missed him with her whole being. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair as he kissed his way back up to her lips. He waved a hand and was naked and she felt him lift one of her legs to his hip and thrust into her. She arched back onto her head to meet the first thrust and moaned loudly.

Harry moaned as Celes' core took him in like it was their first time again. He moaned again and kissed her as he started to thrust into her at an even pace he moaned yet again and kissed down her neck. He had missed her, so much and craved her more than he knew. He loved Roma. And craved and wanted her just as much but Celes was home. Celes was where he started, Celes was the reason he had all he had. Without Celes in the beginning of this he would have never opened the way he did to Roman. He looked down at his wife and smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips with his thrusts and looked up at him. "I-I have an idea." She whispered. "I love you... Too." She squealed out the end and heard him chuckle.

He continued to thrust into her Stelly building up the pace. He ran his hands all over her body touching every part of her. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her lips, and her forehead. He was allowing himself to get to know her again. He loved how she reacted each time her moved a little faster until he had her squealing out her moans and leaking her juices. He moaned and kissed her again as she started to tighten around him.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips faster and pushed higher and higher each time they came together. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt Harry hit homebase each and every time he thrust into her deeply. She was lost in him a little and had felt like it was a long time since she had been given the opportunity. Something always got in the way, they would make up but it only lasted a little while before the next obstacle came along. She tightened more and gave a little scream as her release came in a huge flood of juices and feelings. Her eyes were filled with tears and she held onto Harry as the two of them jerked together.

Harry rolled off Celes and pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck and kissed it and smiled. "I love you."

Celes smiled. "I love you too, Harry Potter…. you suck." she pouted.

He chuckled and kissed her mouth. "I do?"

"Yes, you suck. You fixed my Roman, you did what I couldn't … and you suck." she said.

Harry continued to chuckle. "You are a silly woman, Celes Diggory. I did nothing, just helped her heal." he said. "I guided her as is apart of my job description… Bryce was an accident, albeit a happy one but an accident. And he will be loved and cherished as all our children are. Please don't remain upset with yourself. You were too close to what happened to Roman, you couldn't see it clearly and so you couldn't help her. I know that hurts you to hear, but its true. Despite Bryce being the reason why… I was on the outside of that… I could see what she needed to heal." he whispered.

Celes nodded and sniffed. "How did you know I was really mad at myself?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at Celes. "Because I'm your husband." he said and pressed his forehead and nose to hers.

Celes smiled a little. "You really are aren't you?"

"Yes and if you ever say otherwise again you'd better be prepared for me to come down on you. You are and will always be my wife. You have been my wife longer than I can even count… countless years… I mean really Cel? Really? I will never stop being your husband no matter what happens." he said and kissed her nose and cheeks. "Now about this other bit of your tyrate. You think I should properly marry Roman?" he asked. "I thought I already was?"

Celes sighed and smiled. "You are, but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't mind giving her a wedding to show her that you are married to her and sticking close. I love Roman but she tends to lose faith in her lovers easier than I do… I don't know if she knows it but she craves that more than she would even like to admit." she kissed him. "You don't have to think about it today, but you should think about it. Ask her about it, ask Lee about it, and John." she said and sat up. "I still have to go to work."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose I can't keep you in bed all day, huh?"

Celes smiled back at him. "Oh how I would love that, but no I really do have to go into the clinic today." she said and slid out of their bed and gave a little dance for him and then pulled her scrubs back into place and sat down and put on her shoes. She pulled down her hair and then fixed it with her fingers and braided it quickly. She waved a hand with a little smile and dress Harry in something comfortable and yummy looking and offered a hand. "Come on Harry Potter, I have to eat. I was sick yesterday then barely ate anything before I ran off." she said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You shouldnt do that Cel, its not good for you and you have two growing baby girls to worry about." he said getting up and rubbing her belly and then walking with her back down to the kitchen.

Celes smiled a little with a blush and walked over to the fridge to get out the eggs to cook some up for herself.

Roman smiled at them as she ater her french toast. John had gone to check on the kids and Lee was tending to Damon so she made breakfast and hand just sat down with her peaches and cream french toast back. "Oh, lookie, now both of you are all glowie. You look so cute." She cooed at them.

Harry chuckled. "You are just…" he shook his head and kissed her head as he sat down to watch Celes cook.

Celes blushed deeper and started to crack eggs deciding to make a whole big breakfast for when the kids came down. She hummed to herself and then waved her hand and her ipod was in the docking station in the kitchen and a dance song started and she swayed a little and bobbed her head as Roman had suggested.

"I showed her that move." She whispered to Harry. She giggled and she start back on her french toast. It was one of the best things about getting up early in the morning. She could make a whole baking pan of what she wanted and eat it without anyone telling her she couldn't. She licked her fork as she hummed to the song. "So, Celes, I was thinking, since I don't have anything to build… well not really, I can though I can follow you around and just pick on you. I really do like picking on you. Oh, wait! How did the mission go? Did you bring her home? Is she okay?" she asked Harry.

"She's with Val, they went to ground after getting home. She's fine, the hats work although she didn't seem to keen on wearing one all the time." he said.

Celes turned a little. "We could modify Dai's shield so she has one like that for thoughts…" she giggled a little. "She's like Sookie."

"Sookie? Who is Sookie?" Harry asked.

"She's a girl from my books, she's a half fairy who can read thoughts of people. She's learned how to put up a block. Maybe we could help Val's sister do the same thing." she shrugged and scooped out eggs and flipped the bacon.

"Well the hats aren't a permanent solution. Its only to get her bearings and start training. I figured I could help her out from there. I even did headbands so she don't have to wear hats. But since I have this thing with the whole emotion block I figured hey, why not help by giving her a little cloak first and then go on." She shrugged.

Celes smiled at Roman. "I think we should let her adjust before we start tossing ideas at her, yeah?" she asked and started to put food out as she felt the kids coming that direction. "Prepare for the onslaught."

Andrew and Zoe walked in first. Zoe was hitting him on the head and making indignant noises.

"What happened?" Celes asked as she pulled Zoe out of his arms and her daughter clung to her.

"I didn't do as she asked." he said. "She thinks I need to go to ground. I'm fine though." he said.

Celes sighed and took him in. "Go, now. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars."

"What? Wait, what was the request?" Roman asked.

Zoe gave a little sigh. " _He isn't sleeping and hasn't fed in days. He won't even drink Lukies synthetic blood."_ she sent to her parents as her mother put her down in a highchair.

Andrew sighed. "I have been worried for the princess… now she's safe and I feel foolish for not going."

Roman shook her head. "Not an excuse. How are you going to be in the field when you aren't even on top form. Feed and then sleep. The princess and Val are in ground. See, and I was going to try and defend you. Can't help you."

Andrew went to say something but one look from Zoe shut him up. "I will be back in a few days." he went over and kissed Zoe's head and then left.

Celes shook her head. "He's as bad as we are." she pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "As you and Roman, yes." he teased.

"Oy!" Celes said as more kids started to file in. She filled plates and handed them out.

"Yeah, hey!" Ro told him.

Luke held Damon as he walked in on wobbly legs. He walked up to Zoe's chair. " _Ha! Beat that Miss Hot-Head!"_ he told her as he pulled on her foot a little.

Zoe looked down at him with a cool look. " _Oh I have. Lukie!"_ she held up her arms to be lifted from the high chair.

"Lukie, what?" He teased.

She gave him an indignant look and looked at her mother. " _Help."_

Celes shook her head and smiled. She picked Zoe up and set her down on her feet and held onto her.

" _Let go, I got this."_ she said and when Celes did she took two steps without help and then fell on her butt and looked up at Damon and stuck out her tongue. " _Ha!"_

Luke shook his head. "You are cheating." he told Celes and kissed her cheek.

" _Well I walked all the way from the stairs here, so there."_ Damon told her and poked her side.

Zoe glared at Damon and then pounced on him with a tiny growl and started to try and wail on him.

"Oy!" Celes yelled and pulled Zoe off of Damon who was just laughing. "Zoe Diandra Jordan, you will sit in this chair and not say a word for the rest of breakfast. It is not okay to hit your brother." she said plopping Zoe back into her chair.

Zoe pouted but didn't say a word.

Roman shook her head as she picked up Damon. "You need to stop picking on her. You know she has a short fuse." She told him as she sat him in his high chair.

" _Awe, but she is so cute!"_ he leaned over and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Zoe's head whipped to him and she gave him a little smile. " _I'm going to tell Daddy what you did, picking on me and then he's going to give you a bath and I'm going to watch your flesh melt off and tell you every single detail as it happens._ " she sent him and only him and then turned away smugly.

Damon gave a little indignant noise and then smiled. " _Mean controlling brat!"_

" _Annoying Menace!"_ she sent back and reached out to get to him again, today was one of their bad days.

Vinny ran in and blocked Zoe. "No!" she said as she stood between the chairs as John ran in after. "See I told you Papa! Shes beating him up!" she said to John.

John sighed, "You two behave." He told them as he pulle VInny over to finish dressing her. "They are brother and sister they are supposed to fight."

Vinny pouted and looked very much like her mother. "Well I don't like it, he is my Dai Dai." she said.

Celes sighed and moved Zoe's highchair from Damon's deterring another little punch.

" _He's a menace! I don't like him he makes fun of me and makes me scream and pokes me."_ Zoe sent and started to cry.

" _Only because you are a mean controlling brat!"_ He sent her as he gave a growl.

Roman shook her head. "And this is why Drew needs to take care of himself. He goes to ground and Zoe gets a shorter temper."

John sighed, "He went to ground?" He asked as he sat Vinny into a chair next to Damon. "Did he feed?"

"That's what we told him. Feed and then get some rest." Roman told him.

Celes bounced Zoe and sighed. "Its okay, Zoebird, stop fussing." she said and bounced around the kitchen with her.

"Okay, I have no idea what you are looking for Damon there are no pink or purple elephant whatever you said in your toybox." Lee said as he walked in. He walked over to Celes and plucked Zoe out of her arms. "Did you eat?" He asked Celes and kissed her forehead.

Damon laughed hysterically. " _They are heffalump. Did you check the_ way _bottom?"_

"Why do I get the feeling he is picking on me?" Lee grumbled. He looked at Zoe and rubbed her back. "Why is my Pretty bird crying?" He cooed at her. He wiped her eyes. "No crying."

" _Daddy, Damon the menace was mean to me!"_ she sent him.

Celes smiled and went over and got food so Lee didn't worry and watched him with Zoe.

"Oh, yeah, and since when do we allow someone else to dictate how we feel?" he asked her. "When does Damon _not_ pick on you and isn't a menace?"

" _They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down! They're in, they're out, They're all about! They're far, they're near, They're gone, they're here! They're quick, they're slick, They're insincere! Beware! Beware! Be a very wary bear!"_ Damon sang as he kicked his feet and ate his eggs. " _A heffalump or woozle Is very confusil. A heffalump or woozle's very sly. Sly! Sly! Sly!"_

" _Well when I tried to beat him up, Mama wouldn't let me."_ she sent trying to ignore him.

"So you allowed him to get to you? Zoe, we talked about this. You are supposed to count when you get too upset. Look at him, he is perfectly happy. He don't care what goes on around here. And I told you before, he picks on you because he loves his sister and he enjoys picking on you. You give him the reactions he wants."

" _They come in ones and twosles, but if they so choosles, Before your eyes. You'll see them multiply! Ply! Ply! Ply! They're extraordinary, so better be wary, because they come in ev'y shape and size! Size! Size! Size! If honey's what you covet, you'll find that they love it, because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize! Beware! Beware! Be a very wary bear!"_ Damon continued to sing.

Zoe gave a tiny sigh and sniffed and wrapped her little arms around Lee's neck. " _He's still a menace."_ she sent him.

"Yes he is, but you still love him." Lee said as he rubbed her back and sat down to eat and feed Zoe at the same time.

Celes smiled and watched them, her heart just swelled when she watched any of the men with their kids. She just loved them, and loved their relationships. She hummed and finished her plate and got up and set it in the sink. She started to walk around the kitchen and clean up as kids finished. She was halfway through the process when she had to stop cause her back gave a tug and she stopped for a minute, frowned and rubbing it. "And so the back pain begins." she muttered.

Harry, who had been watching her, smiled and shook his head. The only other time she'd had horrible back pain was with Matt and Amy. The one thing he was worried about it that she would get baby blues after these two were born. He wondered when she was going to realize that could happen too. "Need a back rub?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Yes, but not right now. I'm going to clean up." she said and continued to walk around the kitchen cleaning.

John shook his head. He got up and collect the ready of the dishes. "Sit down and rest until it's time to go." He told her as he started to clean.

Danger tugged on Roman's shirt. " _Mum... mum. Mister is missing._ " She sent her.

Roman's eye grew large. " _I told you to keep him in your special room. How did he get out?_ "

" _I don't know._ " She shrugged.

Roman nodded and slid off her stool and took her hand. " _Lets go try and find him._ " She said as she picked up piggies and puppies to help find Danger's brown baby rabbit.

Celes watched them. "Hey where you guys going?" she asked.

"Going to look for something." Roman kissed her cheek. "See you later." She told her and allowed Danger to pull her out the kitchen along with puppies and piggies.

After everyone had gone their ways Harry stood and kissed Celes. "Have a good day, I will see you after." he said and strolled out to find out what Roman was up to.

Celes blushed and kicked her legs a little. She hummed as she sipped the juice she'd gotten for herself.

"So, you going to work?" Lee asked as he sat Zoe down in her high chair. "What about you, John, you going in too?"

John nodded. "And Di is coming over this afternoon. She has a checkup." he said as he finished cleaning.

Celes looked up at Lee. "Note the cute scrubs with little butterflies on them? Yes, I have to work for a few hours today… and get my stuff." she blushed a little and went back to humming.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He poked Zoe's little cheek. "Miss Lady, are we ready to play _nicely_ with Damon?" he asked her.

Zoe looked up at him and then nodded. " _Yes Daddy."_ she sent him.

"Good girl." He picked her up. "What about you Damon, ready?"

"Pooh, Pooh, Pooh." He said.

"Okay, one movie of Pooh. Can you believe this kid? He likes Pooh." Lee said and picked him up as well.

"Winnie the Pooh is good." Celes giggled. She looked at Lee with Zoe and Damon and smiled bigger. "You look so cute!" she said spontaneously.

Lee chuckled, "Kiss mama." He told them as he stood close to Celes.

Zoe leaned out and gave her mother a big wet kiss on the cheek and giggled.

Damon leaned over and kissed her too. "Pooh!" He demanded of Lee.

"Now we are going to see Pooh." Lee said and shook his head. "Come give, papa kisses too."

As they left the kitchen you could hear kissing noises.

Celes giggled and shook her head, she looked at John. "How are you?" she asked him, not really sure how he was dealing with anything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"I'm fine… a little frustrated. But I'm fine." He said as he dried his hands on the dishtowel.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Its okay, its part of the pregnancy thing. I just wished I could get you to understand. I didn't mean to snap at you or argue with you yesterday. Then this whole thing with Ro… neither one of you would talk to me." He sighed. "Whatever, its fixed now."

Celes slid off her stool and walked over to him and stopped what he was doing so he'd look at her. "I'm sorry, I'm being sensitive and self centered. I want attention and I want twice as much. What I said yesterday… while I feel that… its not something… I should feel. I… didn't mean to upset you, when I fight with Roman… or…" she looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I want to talk to you, and for the most part I do actually." she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you too."

John cupped her face, "I said it was fine. Its okay. What was said and done is over now." He told her. "I love you, and I will do what I can to help you. Okay?"

Celes touched his hand on her face and looked at him. "I'm not going to leave. I wasn't really going to leave, leave. I just wanted to stay away for a while… I thought that maybe if I did there would be Roman time." she whispered. "Its the Celes show around here lately and its hurting her, and I hate hurting her. And I do it all the time, sometimes with not thinking… sometimes on purpose…" she looked away as tears filled her eyes. "Sometimes against my will."

John sighed, "It's… Okay, Celes. We are working things out. We really are, don't worry about it now. She seems to have things figured out too. Now tell me, what did you pick out of her jar?" He asked her.

Celes gave a secret smile and giggled. "Something that will have her wearing a pink dress." she whispered. "Its going to be good, and that's all I will say."

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. "Well, I want to see this." He kissed her again. "Come on, lets get going. If you're good, I'll make you lunch."

Celes giggled. "Oh? and will it be a chicken salad sandwich of yummy?" she asked as she took him in and realized he was already dressed in scrubs.

"Chicken salad sandwich and radishes, if I remember correctly." He smiled and shook his head. "Lets get going." He kissed her again and then popped them to the clinic.

"I'm not sure how he got out, he is just made of magic, mummy." Danger told Roman again. "I know there are days I just lock his cage and I'm sure I locked his cage and then when we come back he is out of his cage."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You know mama don't like those kind of animals." Roman told her. "I could have made you a really good cage. What about you Miles, do you think you have an idea of how he got out? See, now I have to make something that will sweeten her up and help her not freak out tonight. Hopefully she won't find him tonight."

"Oh! You can make the pillow things! Those are made of yummy!" Danger said excitedly.

"Mama really likes when you make the pillow things. She makes all those adult noises." Miles pointed out.

Roman chuckled, "Adult noises?" she asked him.

"Yeah you know, all those noises you guys make." Miles said. "When you are kissing sometimes you make the noise." he shrugged. "Just something I noticed when I watch you guys." he said.

Roman chuckled again. "Ah, I see. Yeah. She really does like them. Okay, now where did your 'magical' bunny go? Has Danger been sleeping with him again, cause the last time that is what happened."

Miles frowned. "No, cause it scratches me up with his stupid rabbit nails." he said.

"Rabbit nails, what's going on?" Harry asked walking up to the three of them.

Danger gave a surprise squeal. "Nothing." she said.

Roman smiled, "Yeah, what she said, nothing."

Harry looked at them suspiciously.

"Danger lost her rabbit, and with our luck Mama will find him and you know… freakout." Miles said.

Harry chuckled. "She will, maybe we should let her. Its cute when she flips out about bunnies." he looked at Roman. "Isnt she?"

ROman giggled. "Yes, I'm already planning what I'm going to make her to sooth her freakout." She gave him a little picture of the small brown bunny. "That is Mister. Danger is saying that he 'magically' disappeared out of its cage."

"He did! He really did!" Danger said.

"Where did you buy this bunny?" he asked. "If you bought it from a Muggle shop we may need to go over there and look closer… or did you buy him on Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as he spread out his magic looking for the little life.

"At a muggle shop. I wasn't going to risk it and buy her one from Diagon Alley. I'm kind of paranoid about the whole Ron and Scabbers being Pettigrew thing." Roman told him. "So I just went to a muggle shop."

Harry frowned. "Well the detective in me sees something fishy about that but we will address it later." he said looking at the kids.

Miles looked at Danger and grabbed her hand. "Lets go look this way!" he said pulling her along. Once they were out of earshot he looked at her. "Did you leave it open again?" he asked her gently.

Danger gave him a worried look, "I don't think so. I was sure I locked. Do you think maybe I'm sleep walking… or what if Dax is doing it?" She asked referring to her demon.

Miles gave her a worried look as well. "I don't know, maybe I should start staying awake at night to make sure." he reached up and touched her cheek. "Shar, I know he's apart of you and I love him as I love you, but Dax is getting harder for me to control and you." he whispered.

Danger sighed, "So, you want to talk to mama about it… but mama has a baby that will have a demon too. It will be too hard on her. She has mummy, dad, and papa to take care of the new baby that's dark. Don't you think that will be a little too much? We can tell them but… they may worry."

Miles was so worried about Danger and he felt like he couldn't even protect her. He sighed. "We tell them but… maybe we don't tell Mama… or… or ask her not to strain herself. Ask her to help me get better at the light thing." he said to her.

"Oh! Maybe she can help train you with the light. She is really strong after all. Yeah, training could work." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Lets fine Mister."

"Okay." Miles said he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Shar."

They searched the house until lunch time, Harry led Roman into the kitchen. "Time to eat, we can worry about Mister after." he said to her ushering her to a chair. "What do you want?" he asked. He heard the front door open and shut and Celes singing something about chicken salad sandwiches and then there was a blood curdling scream and Harry looked right at Roman. "She found him."

"HOW DID THE DEVIL BUNNY GET INTO THE HOUSE!" Celes yelled as she clung to John looking down at the little brown bunny.

Danger and Miles ran down the stairs and made it to the foyer just as Roman and Harry did. "Mister!" Danger squealed. "You naughty boy! We have been looking everywhere for you."

Roman covered her mouth as she smiled. "So, uh, you see what had happened is… I got Danger a bunny cause its what she really wanted and she helped us get the piggies and its so cute." She cooed the last part at Mister as she scratched the top of its little head.

Celes shook her head. "That thing is evil, evil Look at its eyes…" she trailed off and took a deep breath so she didn't hurt Danger's feelings. "Ju… just take it upstairs." she said and let go of John and made a wide berth around the bunny and scurried into the kitchen with a little squeal.

Danger and Miles quickly went upstairs before Celes changed her mind.

Roman smiled, "Well… that wasn't so bad." She said and then walked into the kitchen. "You know, she don't feed him carrots. She heard you saying that part of the Buffy song and decided not to feed it carrots so you won't be too upset about it."

Celes smiled a little and then looked at Roman and pointed at her. "You… you are so, so in trouble. Shit list… you're on it!" she said and went over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of pink lemonade.

Harry chuckled and nudged Roman. "You're in trouble." he sang to her lightly.

"Yeah, well, I already figured out how to get _out_ of trouble before she even got home." Roman said as she started to pulled out the ingredients for her pillows and for the green chili enchiladas.

Celes got up onto a stool with her glass of lemonade and watched Roman a minute. She sighed and gave a little moan when her back tugged at her. "Sandwich, please. I was a very good girl, I even cleaned up my office and packed my bag back up and you carried it home." she said to John.

John chuckled, "Okay." He told her and started in on making the chicken salad. "So, how was your guy's day?" He asked.

"We spent most of it looking for Mister… I think Lee spent his morning with the kids." Harry said as he looked at Roman. "What do you want for lunch, Ro?"

"Oh, I have some leftover homemade veggie patties in the refrigerator, just warm those up for me, I'll eat those."

"You got it, Ku'uipo." Harry said and kissed her cheek and did as she asked. "Busy at the clinic?" he asked Celes and John.

Celes shrugged. "Its steady."

"Yeah, just a steady stream of people, It wasn't overwhelming or slow so it was cool." John said. He looked around. "Okay, enough with the weird vibe, just spit out what needs to be said." he told them.

Celes frowned. "Why…. what?" she asked confused.

He looked at them all. "Is me or does it just feel awkward?"

Roman frowned at him. Then she pressed a hand over his forehead. "I think he may be a tad bit over worked."

Harry chuckled. "Yep, Peaches maybe you should sit down." He teased.

Celes looked at John and smiled a little. " _Do you feel awkward?"_ she asked him.

He frowned. "Okay, maybe its just me. I mean, that's it?" he asked Celes. "You freaked out over the bunny for a little bit, told Ro she was basically on your shit list and she starts to papare… I don't know what and you're not complaining. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

"The…" she shivered. "Bunny demon thing makes Danger happy. Who am I to take that away because of some irrational fear I developed at as a child? That's like Ron telling his son he can't have the pet spider I know he has." she shook her head and looked at Roman. "Besides, Roman is already working on making it up to me." she smiled fondly.

Roman smiled, "And after dinner is eating, I will be off her shitlist."

John nodded, "Okay, I'm good then. I just expected a little more… arguing."

Celes smiled at him and got up and kissed him twice. "Sometimes its easier to just let it go. The fighting would only hurt Dang in the end." she shrugged. "So I suck it up and Roman makes me pillows and all is well again." she kissed him again.

Harry chuckled. "Look at Celes the grown up." he teased.

John chuckled, "Right!" he teased.

Celes pouted a little. "Menies." she said and sat back down.

"And we are back to her acting her size." Harry teased and watched Celes' lower lip come out further as he said it.

Roman snorted a laugh. "Oh! You... I'm sorry but that is funny."

John chuckled and shook his head. "So bad."

Harry chuckled and looked at Celes. "Better put that lip away or Ill come over there and bite it." he growled a little.

Celes looked at him and gave a little whimper and bit her lip unconsciously as she shivered and heated a little at his words. She gave a little indignant noise. "I am not the size of a child."

"Yes, but you are a tiny, little woman." he said making his voice sound small.

Roman giggled as she sat down. She would make the green chili enchiladas later. It was the pillows that took time. She mixed the ingredients and giggled again. "Its okay, we love you small." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Besides, you are always taller when we are together." she whispered.

Celes blushed and smiled. "Yes, that's true." she said sitting down. "So, where's Lee?" she asked and kicked her legs a little as she watched Roman make her tasty treat for later.

"Not sure, we were looking for Mister since this morning." Roman shrugged. "Probably being terrorized by Damon. I did hear him call Lee mama again." She giggled.

Celes snorted. "That's funny." she giggled. "That's our little boy." she shook her head.

Harry laughed and also shook his head. "Poor guy, he's trying so hard to get that kid and Damon just gets the jump on him every time it seems."

Roman chuckled, "What can I saw he likes picking on him. Besides it helps keep the old Lee on his toes." She smiled and shook her head. Now that was her Lee. The Lee that played and laughed. She knew that was also Damon's Lee too.

Harry laughed, "Yeah that sounds about right."

Celes nodded and smiled. She watched John making her food, she enjoyed it, the way he cooked for her. He made her feel special with even that act. She laid her head on the counter as she waited for her food and started to hum to herself as she drew circles with her fingers on the countertop.

John opened the refrigerator and pulled out the radishes. He cleaned and cut them up. When he was done he set Celes' sandwich and radishes down. "There you go." He kissed her cheek. "Chicken salad sandwich."

Celes ginned. "Thank you, husband of mine. " she sang and sat up starting to eat happily.

Roman smiled and shook her head as she started to roll out the dough for the pillows. "Harry, hand me a butter knife."

Harry nodded and did so without a thought. He knew Lee and Celes got nervous around Roman and blades, even dull ones but he really didn't.

Roman hummed as she cut the dough into squares and placed them aside to be fried. She rolled out more dough and cut them again. They had a big family and they all enjoyed the pillows.

Lee walked down to the kitchen and kissed Celes and Ro. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down with a bottle of water.

"Roman got Danger a bunny…" Celes shivered. "And to make it up to me shes making my favorite meal she cooks." she said.

"Ah, is that what you guys were doing earlier? I was wondering why you all kept walking around the house..." He chuckled. "And then the screaming from Celes."

Harry chuckled. "It was cute."

Celes blushed. "Yeah, and terrifying." she muttered and then looked at Lee with a little smile. "You like when I scream." she winked and finished her sandwich.

He chuckled, "That I do. But not when you are freaking out."

Celes giggled. "I don't think anyone does, there babe." she said and ate a few radishes.

Harry set down the pattie for Roman and moved the radishes between the girls so they could both eat them.

Lee frowned, "What are those?" he asked pointing to the patties. "I thought you don't eat meat."

"I don't, they are veggie patties." Roman said. "I made them."

"What… how did you make veggie patties." He asked now intrigued.

"Well, basically you can use potatoes or chick peas. Thats the base, then you add whatever veggies and seasonings to make it even better. So for me, I added, mushrooms, carrots, celery, green and yellow onion. Then I seasoned it with cuman, a little salt black pepper, and other seasonings that just made it good." She shrugged, "It taste awesome with avocado too!" she sang.

Lee chuckled, "That is interesting."

Harry smiled and tucked some of Roman's hair as she ate. "She likes it and she eats it, so I'm good with it." he said and kissed the top of Roman's head.

Celes swallowed and smiled. "Well at least you like it." she said.

Roman smiled as she sighed as she rubbed her little baby bump. Her day was pretty much done. After she was done making dinner she would head on to bed. Tomorrow she would have to start up on her pictures for Celes. She had a new pose to try. She decided to do to picture puzzles for her. She kicked her feet and the tor a piece of her pattie for Bullet and fed it to her. "I need two more puppies and then my collection of names will be complete. Beretta and Trigger, aren't they cute names?"

Celes nodded. "I always thought it was strange, your puppies name. It doesn't go with my puppies name at all." she said.

Roman frowned, "Well… no but… its okay, right? We don't have to be the same in everything. I just like different things."

Celes smiled. "I didn't mean it like that, I just thought it was strange Ro. I think you should get two more puppies. It would be cute." she said and slid off her stool and pressed her fingers into her back. "I'm going to go take a bath." she said.

"Okay." Roman frowned. "I'm not sure how to take that." She said after Celes left. "I mean… what's so strange about it, I don't get it."

Harry rubbed her back. "I think she meant she thinks it's strange you didn't get all three at once if that's what was meant to be." he said. "I think she was just thinking out loud."

"Ah… okay." She finished her patties and made faces at Bullet. "She is so adorable!" She squealed. "And they are so tiny and cute and mix well with the piggies too! I love it!" she made kiss noises at them.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

John gave a secret smile, he would have the other two for her collection soon. He liked the secret puppy giving. He was getting the other two for Ro and one for Harry from the same litter.

"I think I may need to get some spiked collars." Roman giggled. She stood up and took her plate to the sink and then heated the oil and started to prepare dinner.

"Ro, why don't you sit down, I'll help you." Lee told her.

"No, I got it... Hey!" she said as Lee simply picked her up and sat her down.

"I said I'll help you. Just tell me what you need and what to do."

"No altering my recipe!" she said as she pinched her fingers together. "I mean it, no suggestions on how it 'could' be 'better'."

Lee smiled, "I'll keep my comments to myself then."

Roman nodded. "Okay."

Lee smiled again and looked at Harry. "I think I know why hermit crabs go after you." He told him.

"Really, why is that?" he asked.

"Cause deep down you were and always will be a little crabby." he teased and nodded towards Roman.

"What's with the head nod towards me?" Roman asked indignantly.

"Well, when you get a little 'crabby' or irritated you pinch your fingers together like a crab. I think its a trait Bryce will have." Lee said.

Harry gave Lee a surprised look and then quickly covered it with a laugh. "Yes, probably true." he said.

Roman frowned at them both. "So not funny. Get to work. Boil the chicken and give me the cheese to shred and start frying the pillows." She told Lee and resisted the urge to pinch her fingers at him.

Lee chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

Celes walked back in about twenty minutes later and smiled as she braided her wet hair. She had changed out of her scrubs and wore a tank top and sweat pants. She got up on her stool and nudged Roman. "Lee's cooking the food?" she asked.

"I had no choice in the matter. Every time I get to do something he simplifies picks me up and sits be back down." Roman grumbled. As she shredded the hot chicken and Lee fried the pillows. "How are you feeling? Less back pain?"

Celes smiled. "A little, yes." she said and frowned at Lee's back for a minute. " _He just doesn't want her to over do it?"_ she sent Harry privately.

Harry shrugged. " _Maybe, I don't know though. Its good."_ he sent back.

"What is that smell? I swear I can eat now." Luke said as he walked in. He sat on a stool and Hail walked in and tugged on Harry's pants leg.

"Up please."

Harry leaned down and picked Hail up and held him in his lap.

Hail bounced in his lap as he tapped on the counter. "Hearts. Where's Hearts?"

"He is in ground… well, the last I heard he was in ground." Roman said. "And I'm making green chili enchiladas and cheese enchiladas for me and Hail."

"Sounds good!" Luke sang. "I'm going to hide the whole tray of them… all for me!" He poked Celes.

"You'd better not, I am pregnant and we will have words, Smoosh. They will not be fun or happy." she said to him with a laugh.

He smiled, "It's okay, I"ll give you a few… like… four." he chuckled.

"I thought you spoiled me." she said in mock hurt and wiped at a fake tear and turned away. "I see how it is, oh okay… I'll just sit over here, not eating the yummyness because my Smoosh thinks he should have all the food to himself.

Luke smiled and poked her side again. "That's right! I'm king of the rock!"

Lee laughed. "Some king of the rock."

Celes just giggled and shook her head. "That's okay, I'll just make sure one of his rocks is Pele's volcano, then he'll be at a slight disadvantage." she said with a shrug.

Harry shook his head. "Sure Pele would fall on your side?"

Celes gave a little frown. "Maybe." she said and an issue she hadn't thought of arised in her mind. She looked at Roman but not as Celes but as Hi'iaka. She seemed to harbor odd feelings for Roman. Almost like she couldn't be attracted to Pele's host because that would break Pele. She was scared plain and simple. She stood having slipped in, Celes would not be happy about such things. She stood behind Roman and pushed her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck and sighed out a moan taking in her scent.

Roman shivered. "Hey, hot chicken here, got to concentrate. My magic keeps slipping so I'm burning my fingers every now and then."

She smiled and sent a soothing rush of magic through her fingers so that the burns would heal and the pain would lessen. "That should help." she said softly.

Roman stiffened as she finally felt the change. She hopped off the stool, "In the words of my wife. Oy! Horny goddess, go back to your gardens."

Hi'iaka gave a tiny smile and shrugged. "Suit yourself." she said and receded back into Celes.

Celes gave a tiny growl. "I need to go dig." she said and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Dig a big hole to put her in." Roman told her. "Then later you and I can roast marshmallows." She laughed at her dark joke and shook her head.

"I'll make sure to get some spits for the marshmallows." Celes said and gave an irritated noise. "I mean really? Disrespectful… hello this is my body!" she exclaimed. "I mean I get it, she has issues but does she have to pop out every time she has a thought about it?"

"Right, last I checked she was out to get me. I wasn't really supportive nor quiet. Pushed her buttons every chance I got too." Roman nodded and sat back down. She gave Celes a pout as she was starting to feel more like the wife. "She touched me too." She told her.

Celes growled. "I know, what makes her think she has that right?" she stepped closer to Roman and ran her hands over her neck to check for any marks. "Mine, you are mine. No touching. You hear that spoiled self centered goddess? Mine!" she said and kissed Roman and then to her neck and left a hickie.

Roman giggled as she leaned her head to the side. She turned and kissed Celes and moaned. "I love you."

Celes smiled against her lips. "I love you too, Baby Girl. Just remember you're mine, forever." she whispered.

She giggled and nodded. Then kissed her again.

Lee watched them and then looked at Harry. " _Well… that is interesting."_

Harry nodded. " _Uh, yeah. You think Hi'iaka's trying to make nice cause of what happened?"_ he asked both John and Lee as she watched the girls giggle and then kiss and then giggle again. Celes had a way of making Roman blush that none of them seems to even gather.

John shrugged, " _Not sure."_

Lee shrugged again, he continued to watch Roman and Celes and shook his head. "Hey, giggles 1 and giggles 2, shall we finish?"

Roman giggled again and kissed Celes one more time. "I have to roll your enchiladas."

Celes rubbed her nose against Roman's and smiled. "Okay." she whispered and kissed her nose. "Roll away, my sexy wife." she said and sat herself back down deciding to hold off on the hole digging.

Roman giggled as she swung her legs and made rolled enchiladas. She looked over at Celes and blushed as she continued to do what she was doing.

" _You may have some trouble on your hands, John… after the babies are bore, I mean."_ Lee chuckled.

John smiled and nodded his agreement.

Celes continued to watch Roman, she always seemed to shift into the dominant roll with them when Hi'iaka messed with Roman. She was so protective of her anyways but something about it just triggered her. She also wanted to give Roman everything. She always had, but even in spite of both of them being pregnant she could still feel the buzz of the two of them wanting a baby.

Romana giggled and shook her head.

Luke shook his head. His mothers were just… so into each other. The world could be crashing around them and they both would find each other somehow. Either his mum would protect his mama. Or Mama would protect his mum. It was actually really enduring to watch. He really did love the way his parentles enjoyed each other. "Well, call when dinner is done." He kissed his mum's cheek then kissed his mama's cheek.

Hail continued to slap his hands onto the counter in a beat he had picked up somewhere. "Mappy! Juice!" he told him.

John laughed and handed Hail a sippy cup with juice in it. "There you go, Mr. Demanding." he said.

Celes shook her head. "Say Thank You, Mikhail." she said to him.

Hail smiled at her as he started to drink his juice. He leaned back against Harry's chest in a comfortable pose "Thank you, Mikhail." he giggled.

Romen gave a little giggle and then coughed to cover it up.

Celes looked at Roman and shook her head then back at Hail. "You, young man, need to do as I say, and not be sarcastic about it." she pointed at him. She found it hard to assert authority over him though. She really loved him and loved to spoil him she didn't ever quite know why though.

Lee also coughed trying to cover his chuckle.

"But mama, I did as you say. You say, say thank you Mikhail, and I did say Thank you, Mikhail." He said innocently and then fluttered his long eyelashes at her.

Celes shook her head. "You young man, are a brat child. And I love you." she poked his little nose.

He giggled, "Thank you, Mappy." He told John.

Roman shook her head, "He gets that from you." She told Lee.

Lee snorted, "Yeah, right, have you not met yourself?" He took the trays of enchilatas and placed them into the oven.

Roman giggled as she got up and washed her hands. She checked the beans and then nodded. "Well, I'm done."

"You're done? Are you going to bed then?" Celes asked.

"Yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow. Have a few things to work on." She kissed Celes' cheek and then nipped her ear. "Come on, Batman. Come and lay down with me for a bit." She told Hail and picked him up. She placed kisses all over his face and cheeks.

Hail laughed as he wrapped his arms and legs around her her.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "That kid of mine."

Danger bounced into the kitchen. "Is food done yet? It smells good in here."

"Its cookin right now." Celes said. She got up and went over to stand next to Lee and bumped her hip into him. "So… what's going on?" she asked him looking up at him.

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just… the stuff with Ro." she said softly. "I mean, are you getting a little warmer about the whole Bryce thing?" she asked him keeping her voice low and continued bumping his hip with hers.

" _I miss her… and yes, I think I may be warming up a little. But most of all I miss her._ " He rubbed his chin as he thought about his next comment. He wasn't sure how to phrase it. " _I… its interesting. I know she has been with Harry for… months and then you… but she… I can tell by the way she is acting… like gestures… she wants something… something sexual that I can give her._ "

Celes smiled like a cat. " _Yeah, I can tell."_ she sent and bumped his hip some more enjoying his face change as he plotted. " _You're so cute when you plot."_ she giggled and continued to bump his hip and hummed to herself feeling pretty happy.

Lee chuckled. "I'm not plotting." He told her and gently bumped her hip to hers.

Danger climbed up onto a stool. "So, Mies is napping and I figured I'd come down and tell you guys now. Besides, he can over think a lot of things and its just a simple matter." she said as she sat on her knees in the chair.

Celes stopped mid bump and looked at Danger. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"Well, this is the first time that Mister has been freed from his cage." She told Celes. "And I know I locked the cage. I checked, double checked, even tripled check, it was locked! So, when he got out I didn't know who did it but I think It may have been Dax. Mies says he don't think he is strong enough to control him any more. But I think he just needs a little training to get stronger. Right now I'm fine. I feel good even but Dax is just being bad."

Celes walked over to her and looked at her closely. "Danger, how long do you think Dax had been being bad?" she asked.

"Well, if I think about it…" She frowned as she thought long and hard about it, "I would say about… since you and papa got back from vacation."

John nodded, "Makes sense."

Celes sighed. "I'll work with Miles." she said and ran her fingers through Dangers hair. "Thank you for telling us." she said and kissed her forehead. She still wrapped Danger in her light as a reflex.

"You are welcome, and don't worry about it too much. I just thought you guys should know. Mies can be a worry wart most times." She smiled up at Celes.

Celes smiled. "He gets that from me." she sighed.

Meanwhile upstairs James poked his head into Rain's room from their bathroom. It was insanely pink and girly but because she liked it he did. He grinned. "Hi! What cha doin?"

Rain smiled over at him, "Nothing. Just reading, what are you doing?" She asked as she sat up and sat on her hip.

"Um… nothing, dinner smells good." he said and stepped into Rain's room and shut the door. "So I was going to ask Mama if she would help us go to a movie. Would you like that?" he asked her.

"To a movie? Like in a real movie theater?" she asked as she bounced on the bed excitedly. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

James grinned. "I think that they will have to come with us, like Mama and Papa maybe and sit a few rows back but we can go see whatever you want." he said and walked over to the bed and sat down.

She smiled, "Oh, that will be nice." She scooted closer to him and and placed her chin on his shoulder. "What has brought this along?" She loved that he had grown taller than him. It really did give her butterflies in her stomach to be able to turn and see him tall her than her and then his shoulders also became a little wider.

James smiled and reached up and ran his fingers into her hair. "Because that's what couples do, and we are a couple, right?" he asked.

She giggled and leaned her head into his hand. "Yes, we are." She bit his shoulder. "So, any movie?" she asked and then smiled.

James turned his head so his nose pressed against hers and their lips were inches apart. "Any movie." he whispered as his heart rate picked up.

She shivered and brushed her lips against his. "I know I don't like them, but I want to see a horror movie."

James' lips tingled with her light kiss. "I'll protect you, you can sit in my lap the whole time." he said and then gently pulled her into his lap.

She spread her legs a little. "Or, you can just touch me while I lean my head close to yours." She whispered. "Then at night you can keep the bad dreams away by sleeping in my bed." She whispered and pressed her lips to his.

James gave a moan as one of his hands trailed up Rain's thigh. Over the months the two of them had been exploring one another, and he learned she liked things, like when he touched her lightly on what they learned was called a core. He brushed his fingers over it and licked her lips. "We could do that." he whispered.

She shivered and nodded. She found she enjoyed kissing him. It was nice. She loved exploring each other. She found when she bit his shoulder it made him growl. She loved with he growled against her neck too. It sent chills down her body. And she enjoyed touching, what they found out was called his shaft… amongst other things. She preferred shaft. "Can… can we take a shower together again?"

James started to shiver and nodded."Yes, Amani… I want to see you this time." he whispered and kissed her this time timidly dipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting her cinnamon taste and moaning. He stood, he found he could carry her now for short periods and carried her to their bathroom where he proceeded to lock all three doors and then turned on the water and looked at her. "Can I see you this time?"

Rain nodded as she took off her tank top. She unhooked her bra and held it to her breast. It was like this every time. She took a breath and let it drop as she blushed.

James just took her in. He stepped forward and touched one of her exposed breasts. "You are so, so beautiful." he whispered. "How did I get so lucky?" he flicked his thumb over her nipple like one of the books they read said to.

She shivered and smiled. She felt her nipples harden. "Thank you." She stepped closer to him and pressed her breast into his hand. "I don't know how you got lucky but I know that I love you."

James massaged her breast and smiled down at her. "I love you too, Amani. More than life, than anything." he whispered and kissed her lips lightly as he used his other hand to pushed off her skirt. He worked his own clothes off having to stop touching her for a minute. They stood in front of each other now completely naked and exposed. He shivered and opened the shower door for her. "After… you." he said softly shaking a little as he led her in.

She giggled and stepped into their shower. she stood under the warm water and then smoothed her hair back. She looked over to him and smiled. She shivered as she took him in. She reached out and touched his stomach with her finger tips. "Will you wash me?"

James nodded. "I will." he whispered and picked up the bottle of her soap and put some on his hands. He started to slowly wash her body allowing his fingers to linger on each spot he touched. "I just want to know your body as well as mine, Amani." he whispered. He turned her so she had her back to him and washed it and then rinsed it off and then trailed his hands over her hips light and closer to the front of her body where he lightly played his fingers along her lower belly.

She giggled and pressed her back to his chest. She shivered and looked up at him. "So so I." She told him. "I also want to kiss every part of your body and you do the same."

James reacted to her words by hardening. He moaned a little and leaned down and kissed her neck down to her shoulder. He pressed his shaft into her back. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her but knew that would be too much. He turned her head and kissed her sucking in a deep breath as he did.

Rain gave a moan as she pressed her butt into him and held his hips. She couldn't help but to move her butt side to side, rubbing against him. She shivered again and started to breath heavy as her heart raced. She opened her mouth for him and gave another moan. Since they have been touching she became more comfortable with making noises like that. She also found the more she did the more James would touch her and drive him a little... more.

James touched his tongue to hers and slipped his hand down between her legs. He lightly touched her clit, as the dirty books called them. One thing the two of them found in the library were romance novels. They would read them and when they would get to the racy spots James would read them while Rain blushed but the two of them always sat close and even touched during sometimes. He pressed his finger into her clit and moaned as he rubbed it in a little circle. "Amani…" he moaned as he moved his hand farther down between her legs and traced the outside of her core finding it warm.

Rain moaned and shivered as her hips pushed out for him. She felt some kind of... excitement, like the one being on a rollercoaster would cause, right in the pit of her stomach. She nodded her head, "Please." She whispered as she felt like pressing her legs together. She felt heat and the same throbbing feeling she always got when he touched her. They found out it was called arousal. She liked that feeling. Sometimes he would tease her with the idea he might touch her and it drove her mad! She wanted to growl at him and bit him harder to make him do as she wanted. But that was James all the time. Teasing until he drove someone mad.

James let his finger dip into her core and moaned as he felt her close around him. He pressed a thumb to her clit and pumped slowly, he found she like that sensation and it drove her to her climax. He kissed her neck and used his free hand to guide her hand to touch him. "Please…" he moaned as he continued to touch her clit and pump into her with his finger.

She moaned and rolled her hips as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and rubbed up and down the soft but yet hard, velvet shaft. It always amazed her how soft he was but yet was so hard. It was a contradiction and she loved it. She moaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips again. She moved her hand up and down his shaft and then accidentally brushed her fingers over the top of it.

James gave a loud moan when she did that. "Amani… do… do that again." he shivered. He pushed his finger deeper into her and wiggled it against a rougher surface he felt there and moaned. "Geez…" he moaned and kissed her when she did the thing to the tip of him again. "I… I like that." he whispered.

She gave a squeal and panted as she looked down at his hand. "W-what did you do?" She asked as she felt more of her liquid come out of her. "Oh... do it again..." she moaned as she used her thumb to rub the top of his shaft and pumped her hand up and down on it.

James nodded and did it again as he started to thrust into her hand. He shivered hard as he flet his body and lower back tighten. "A… This is… this is…" he moaned unable to put it into words. He felt good, so good. To touch her, to do what she liked and to have her touching and doing what he liked. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall with her leaning on him. He used his free hand and lifted one of her legs and held it up he added a second finger slowly and tickled the spot inside of her as he felt her liquid start to run down his hand and wrist.

Rain leaned her head back with her eyes closed her whole body shook and tightened. "J-James... oh... oh... oh... God!... I'm... I'm gonna..." she squealed and rocked her hips as much as she could and felt some kind of pressure building up. Something like never before. "James..." her moaned where on the verge of screams as she rolled her hips faster.

James nodded. "I'm with you… just do it… God… please." he moaned and wiggled his fingers faster on the spot liking her reaction. He thrust into her hand more and his whole body tightened as he started to release his own liquid.

Rain gave a scream as she felt the familiar climax and and then screamed again as liquid gushed out of her. Her knees went weak as her body jerked hard.

James acted quickly and caught her around the waist and kissed her neck. "What...was that? Its was awesome." he whispered and then stopped to listen to make sure no one heard Rain scream. That was all they needed was to get caught.

She jerked again as she moaned. She laced her fingers with his as she leaned against him. "I-I don't know. But it felt... so good." She moaned again.

James nodded. "We should look it up." he kissed her and turned her around slowly. "Amani… I love you so much." he kissed her again, he loved kissing her. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? We have been good, but I just want to be with you… can I just stay with you all the time?" he asked her.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and and pressed closer to him. "I want you to always stay with me. Please sleep with me tonight. I want you to always sleep with me. Only me... well... maybe except for our brothers and sisters but no one else. I don't want you sleeping with no one else but me."

"Yes, I will only sleep with you… in every sense of the word once we get to that point." he looked down at her. This summer had given him height and he had filled out. He liked that he stood taller than her now. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer liking the sensation of her naked body agaisnt his. "We should get out of the shower." he said only half meaning it. Then a knock sounded on the door. "James, Mama says dinner is ready have you seen Rain?" came Judes voice.

"Uh, no… I think she was… I'll find her." he said finally and laughed silently at Rain's face which was red.

"Okay, do it quick. We are having southwestern for dinner." she called and left.

"Don't laugh at me." She whispered. "How am I gonna explain my wet hair?" She asked. "Oh, why do I get myself into messes like this. Its always before dinner that we do this. Why don't we do this some other times?" She asked as she started to panic.

James rubbed her arms. "Deep breath, Amani." he said and kissed her and reached past her and turned off the water. "Come on, my Amani." he said dragging her out of the shower still laughing a little. He brought her back into her room and picked her out a pretty pink dress and handed it to her. "Your hair…" he gave a little smiled and reached out and rubbed some of it between his fingers and then suddenly it was dry and he smile. "I figured out I could do that a couple weeks ago. Its like how Mama can. Weird, huh she didn't even know she was Hawaiian when she had me." he said and pulled the clothes he had on earlier on. "I shouldn't be using magic… but I do." he shrugged.

She giggled and shook her head. "James, Jude knows you were in the shower. Shouldn't you be putting on new clothes and I should be putting on my old clothes?" She asked still not dressing. It didn't make sense for her to change into a new outfit when he was 'showering'.

James sighed and smiled. "This is why I keep you around." he kissed her and ran a hand down her body. "I'm going to need to touch you again." he whispered saying just the right thing to get her to shiver. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed her clothes and brought them to her and kissed her one last time and moaned a little. "I will see you downstairs, my Amani." he said and went through their bathroom and got new clothes.

Rain giggled and shivered again. Dressed back in her old clothes. She walked out her room with her fashion book with her iPod and head phones. She was sure Jude knocked on her door. So she took her music just in case. She took a deep breath of the smell of food. "It smells so good in here." She said.

"Mummy is trying to make up for buying Danger a rabbit." Miles said to her.

"Hello family. Oh it smells good in here." James said and walked over to Rain needing to touch her again. He wrapped an arm around her waist lightly and kissed her cheek.

"A rabbit? How did mama find out?" Rain asked as she sat down and then laced her fingers with James' fingers.

Celes watched them and smiled." _Oh they are so cute!"_ she sent the boys. "Your sister allowed the bunny…" she shivered. "To get out, but its okay." she said shrugging.

Harry looked at James and Rain and shook his head and smiled.

John chuckled. " _Yes, they are."_ he said watching them as well.

"I didn't allow Mister out... well not really." Danger said and frowned said at her food. "Dax must have done so."

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay, Dang no one is blaming you." He passed out more plates. "Luke, put that tray down."

Celes smiled at Danger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way sweetness." she said to her and reached out. "We will help with Dax, he just has to know you love him. Both of you." she said including Miles.

"Yes Mama." Miles said and looked at Danger and smiled. "I don't dislike him, I just think hes hard to control sometimes."

Danger giggled. "We are wild."

Lee chuckled, " _Any kid by Roman is wild."_ He sent Harry, Celes, and John.

"Enchi-raw-raws. Enchi-raw-raws. Enchi-raw-raws." Lana sang as Lee passed her a plate of red Enchiladas. "Enchi-raw-raws."

Celes giggled at Lee and at Lana. "You are too cute."

Bree grinned. "I know she is!" she beamed at Lana and took the plate from her father when he handed it to her. "Thank you Daddy!" she said fondly.

"You are very much welcome, Bree-bree." He said just as fondly and kissed her on top of her head. When plates were passed out he finally sat down.

Damon made 'num-num' noises as he ate and got red chili all over his cheeks.

Celes shook her head as she watched Damon and then watched Zoe give him a look like 'really?'

" _You are so gross, Damon the Menace."_ Zoe sent although she really didn't mind messes too much, in fact she was quite good at making them herself.

He giggled and looked over to her with his blue eyes. " _You can't be gross when you're enjoying something awesome!"_ he sang to her. " _Just don't be too messing when mum is around, she likes to lick cheeks clean, especially when its sweet stuff."_

Zoe smiled. " _Well I think that that would be okay… maybe."_ she sent him back. She wasn't so annoyed with him right now. She reached over with her little hand and poked his messy cheek and giggled excitedly when he growled at her.

He giggled at her and then went back to eating. He looked over to Vinny and then blew her a kiss with his little palm.

Vinny grinned at him and did the same back after catching it and pressing it to her heart. She loved her Damon very much.

Celes watched the two of them and shook her head. Her two little demons were so cute. She just loved them. Her thoughts drifted to Bryce and now Dax. Jude didn't talk about her demon much but she had named him, that much Celes knew. She hummed to herself and finished her enchiladas and then pulled the basket of pillows to her opened one on the top and started to fill it with honey,.

Luke slowly reached over and started to move the basket of pillows from her. He smiled as he inched it slowly towards him. He enjoyed picking on his mothers, especially Celes.

"Oy!" Celes said and grabbed the basket. "Those are mine!" she squealed.

He chuckled, "Awe, come on, ma. Share. I'm your Smooch." He leaned over and nuzzled her arm.

Celes glared at him and pulled out one of the pillows. "You can have one." she said and handed it to him.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She said against her cheek."

Celes beamed. "I love you too, my Smoosh." she said and sqished his face and then let him go. She looked up at the boys. "So, whats on the docket for tonight?" she asked.

"Well after this for me, I got to go to bed. I'm up early for work." Harry said smiling.

"Oh, you know me, gotta get some…" Lee smiled. " _Bathing_." he sent her. "Done." he said aloud.

Celes shook her head when she heard Damon make a little whimper. " _You are horrible."_ she sent Lee but smiled regardless. She didn't know why but it greatly entertained her the way that Lee picked on their kids. She placed a pillow on Damon's plate and soothed him a little.

Lee smiled, "Why thank you." He ate more food and watched Damon eat happily onto his pillow with honey.

"Well I think I might go try to make it through some more of my book." Celes said. "And take another bath." she added with a microscopic wince.

John shook his head. "I'll check on you in a bit. Di is coming over so I can check her."

Celes perked up a little. "Really? I may stay down here then. I want to see Di. I like it when she's around. I feel all warm and cuddly." she giggled and then sat up straighter a little confused.

"Jasmine likes her new light." Lana said as she gave Bree her pillow and at her 'enchi-raw-raw'.

Celes gave a little frown and then groaned. "Oh Draco is not going to let me live this one down." she said and dropped her forehead to the counter.

John chuckled, "What part?"

"Oh you know, the part where his kid is the light for mine. And I'm always the light… its… oh, he is going to make such fun of me. You see… I'm sort of the reason he's a good person these days…" she sighed. "Nevermind, when is Di getting here I want to see her before I go up and take a bath."

John laughed. "Ten minutes or so."

"So draco is paying you back for being nice." Lee teased.

Celes sighed. "Well I guess… hey! You're making fun of me." she pouted.

Harry chuckled. "Theres that lip again." he teased.

Celes bit it and blushed.

Lee chuckled, "Who me? I would never." He chuckled and continued to eat. He leaned over to Harry. "I say you just go for it. It drives me insane when Ro bites her lip. I love it though." he whispered.

Harry nodded. It was something new he found he liked about Celes. Her lips were always in a bit of a pout because she had what she'd used to call an 'upside down' mouth. He stood and walked over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips then tugged on the bottom one with his teeth. He growled playfully when she moaned.

Celes shivered and watched Harry pull away. "Butt… monkey." she panted a little.

Lee smiled and shook his head. It was good to see them back to their normal... or at least getting there. He would have to try and work things out with Roman. He sighed and shook his head. He was back on the tip of her shit list again. He really need to stay off of it. After dinner he collected plates and started cleaning as the older kids bathed the smaller ones. He would have to keep track of Vinny. She had started hiding Damon every time she found out he was going to get bathed. "I'm keeping an eye on you." He told Vinny as she started to walked out with Damon.

Vinny looked up at him and reached out her hands. "Let me have him, please." she asked.

"Oh, you can have him. But when I'm done I will be up for him. I'll even allow you to dress him once I put his diaper on him and lotion him." He told her.

Vinny took Damon from Lee and brought him into the room they played in.

Celes hummed to herself, she still sat in the kitchen writing in a journal her thoughts on another potion and healing spell. She had kissed both John and Harry when they left. She was going to be up for a while, she usually was… she was staying up late and sleeping a little later most days this pregnancy. She hummed the twins a song as she scribbled a note about her idea.

Lee looked up as Di walked in. "Hey you. How you doing?" He asked as he dried his hands.

Di smiled. "I'm good, getting close now. We will have a baby by the time your kids go back to school." she patted her baby belly.

Celes squealed and hugged her. "Yes we will!" she said.

Di laughed a little. "Still weird the way you've been lately." she noted.

"Um.. yeah." Celes pulled back with a blush. "Sorry." she said dropping her arms from Around Di.

"Yes, Celes is having twins. One that is like her and one like John. Your little one seems to be like Celes." Lee explained.

Di touched her belly. "So like Tabby? He's a light?" she asked and smiled big. "Also exciting, so you and John are having twins." she added.

Celes nodded and went to slide off the stool to stay out of the way when John came in. She smiled up at him. "You can use the at home exam room off my office in my workroom if you'd like." she offered him.

He smiled. "There's no need. I don't do the whole muggle examination. You can sit where ever makes you feel comfortable."

Di nodded and walked over to a stool. "This is good, lets do this John boy. I got a need and a husband waiting at home to fulfill it." she said.

Celes giggled and sat back down and sighed sitting back resting her hands on her belly and watching as John started. She watched him place his hands on her belly and look into her with magic. There was something wonderful about watching him work. She loved how he talked to Di in a low voice and soothed any worries she may be having. She enjoyed watching John work and it made her love him that much more. She hummed lightly to herself until John stood and smiled.

"Everything is right on track for Sept. Di." he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." she said and got off the stool and walked over and hugged Celes and then Lee. "See you guys later, I'm going to go get laid." she said and laughed as she left.

Celes giggled. "Well, I think that woman has the right idea." she said to them.

John chuckled, "I think she is too. Come on, Pockets, lets go and have a little alone time ourselves." He kissed her. "We will see you tomorrow, Lee."

"Okay, cool." Lee chuckled as John picked up Celes and walked her out the kitchen.

John popped them up to their room. "How is your back feeling?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and sighed. "It still hurts, but the baths helped a lot." she said and kissed his neck.

He chuckled and laid her down. "If it gets too much make sure you let us know we'll make sure you rest, okay?"

Celes nodded and sat up just a little and pulled off her shirt and wiggled out of her pants. She laid back down and smiled up at him. "So, how was your day?" she asked as she stretched like a cat, looking to tease him. She giggled. "I didn't see much of you, you have entirely different patient board than I do."

"Oh, my day was fine, it was nice. Just lots of pregnant woman and lots of babies." He chuckled. He pulled off his shirt and then sat on the bed. "Nothing too crazy or interesting. Nothing yet anyways." he chuckled as he took off his pants and then laid in the bed next to her. He ran a finger down her arm. From there, its been smooth being at home."

Celes shivered a little and scooted a little closer to him placing one of her legs over his and between them. "Well, I had four… count them, four splinching cases today. Always painful, I never get used to it." she said shaking her head. "Ron got splinched once because he was apperating before he passed the test."

John nodded, "That does sound painful. I'm glad and pray that I don't do so when I disparate anywhere." He pulled her hips to him and rubbed her little belly. "How is our girls?"

Celes smiled and let her fingers dance over his hand. "They are good, active and wonderful." she said and looked at him. "They are perfect, their mother on the other hand is a tiny bit afraid of what happens after they are born." she said.

"What, do you mean?" he asked as he ran his fingers up her side and paused at her breast. He rubbed her nibble with his thumb.

Celes gave a tiny gasp and moaned a little. "When… when I had the twins… Matt and Amy… I… had baby blues after… and… I'd rather not… have them… again." she gasped again.

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it." He told her as he rolled her nipple again. "Besides, not all pregnancies are the same. It don't always mean that you can have the baby blues with only twins. you can get them with any pregnancy. But don't worry about it, I got you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I got you."

Celes shivered and turned into his body as she kissed him again. She felt better when he said and she believed it. She moaned a little and shivered a little harder. "I love you." she whispered and kissed him again running her hands up into his hair and pressing closer to him.

He moaned as he kissed her. He scooted closer to her and pulled her closer. He rubbed his hand down to her hips and the rolled over on top of her. he kissed Her neck, "I love you too." He told her. He rubbed his nose against her neck and kissed her collarbones. He settled between her legs and rubbed her her thighs.

Celes rolled her hips wanting him. She shivered and looked up at him. She reached up and touched his lips and trailed her fingers down to his neck and then down over his shoulder. She moaned and leaned up a little and kissed him yet again. She moaned as her urge to never stop kissing him set in. She ran her hands down his back and brushed them over his ass as she bent her knees up and spread her legs a little more for him.

He moaned as he kissed her. He pressed against her core but didn't enter her. He rolled her hips and rubbed his shaft up and down against her, make sure to rub against her clit. He moaned as he shivered. He loved the feel of her and he enjoyed teasing her a little before actually having her. he kissed down her neck and sucked on it.

Celes moaned and arched as she tipped her head to one side for him. She rolled her hips again feeling him against her. She felt the throbbing between her legs and moaned and squeezed John's ass and pushed him into her more. She nuzzled his face and kissed up his chin to his lips and sucked on his lower one and then pulled on it with her teeth and growled just a little bit.

John chuckled, "A little impatient, are we?" He asked and pulled away from her a little. "No biting." He told her. "I don't bite you so you don't bite me." He kissed her and then slid into her. He pumped his hips a few times and then kissed down her neck again. He kissed down to her shoulder.

Celes rolled her hips with him and wrapped one of her legs around him and moaned as she pressed closer to him. She turned her head and watched him leaving little kisses on her shoulder and moaned when he looked at her as he did. She loved the way he looked at her, so intensely and with such love. She watched him kiss back to her face and kissed him when he leaned down again and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as she rolled her hips a little faster.

John moaned as he pumped faster into her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth. He enjoyed the feel and taste of her. She was so soft, smooth and just… love. He moaned again as he held her leg up at his hip. He rubbed it as he got closer and closer to her clit. He brushed a finger over it and moaned when she tightened more on him.

Celes gave little gasping moans as her juices leaked out of her. She rolled back on her head and tried her best to roll her hips back onto him. She felt her body building up to a release and moaned louder as she closed her eyes and let John's form of lovemaking was over her and fill her body and soul and felt her orgasm wash over her and her core clenching around him.

He moaned as he kissed up her neck and kissed her again. His little wife. He was enjoying his little wife and he enjoyed her grow with his children. He also enjoyed taking care of her. At times it was just only her that he thought about. He would just sit back and watch her for hours, either with gardening, reading, writing, or working on a potion. He was just perfectly content in watching her and then to touch her… He moaned as he pumped a little fast into her. He kissed her pouty lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth as he shivered again.

Celes moaned and gave a little sound in her throat and continued to move with him. She arched back and opened to him more fully. She loved how he felt, when it was them, he was all hers. And he was finally all hers. She loved to think that. He was all hers and no one else could do anything about it. "John…" she whispered and looked into his eyes reflecting her love onto him. She wanted him to always know that she loved him, and would warm him and keep him close. She rolled onto her head and shivered harder as a second orgasm started to tighten her body around him.

John moaned as he kissed her. He opened to her and passed his love to her. He knew she loved him and he would always love her. He enjoyed that they could share their love so freely with each other, especially in times like these. He moaned against her mouth and shivered again as he felt his orgasm starting to tighten his body. He rubbed his soul against hers. He enjoyed how beautiful she felt.

Celes shivered and her eyes found his, she rolled her hips with him as her body started to beat with sweat. Something beautiful was about to happen. She moaned and rubbed her soul back against his and shivered at the contact of the two. She enjoyed how deep and open he was with her. She shivered harder and her core wrapped itself around him as her body released its orgams and her juices.

John moaned loudly as her core tighten in her orgasm. He pumped into her a few more times and then released his orgasm. He moaned and leaned down and kissed her. He dipped her tongue into her mouth and took his time kissing her. He kept the connection between them open and pushed more of his love out to her.

Celes kissed him back, just as slowly. she took in his love and found peace in it. She sighed and touched his cheek as she continued to kiss him and send her love to him. She loved him, so very much. She shivered and allowed herself to get a little lost in him. She didn't do it often, but when she did she went to her bliss place. She sighed content and ran her tongue over his bottom lip and moaned again as she broke the kiss.

He smiled down at her. "Love you." He whispered and rubbed his nose against hers. He rolled them to their side and made sure they were still connected. He rubbed her back and continue to place kisses onto her lips. He pulled the over them and smiled. He kissed her again. "Are you happy?"

Celes nodded. "Very, you make me happy." she whispered. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so." He told her and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm a very happy husband." he smiled.

Celes smiled against his lips and kissed them. " _My_ happy husband." she whispered and kissed him again.

He smiled, "Yes I am." He chuckled and kissed her again. "Sleep, my lovely little wife. I have a painting to do tomorrow." He rubbed his nose against hers again.

Celes gave a tired smile. "I want to see them." she whispered and blushed. "I love them… and love when you call me your little wife." she said. "It gives me tinglys."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "I love calling you my little wife too." He said as he closed his eyes. "I will show you all my paintings of you. I have a lot I need to hang in here." He gave a little yawn.

Celes nodded and pressed her face under his chin. "Good night, Kipona Aloha." she said softly and fell asleep.

"Good night." he breathed and fell asleep.

A couple of days had passed and everyone seemed to be in a nice flow. Roman even felt like she was in a nice flow. In order to keep out of trouble she started drafting for a greenhouse for Celes, and a gazebo for Bree. She even managed to keep her word vomit to herself. Of course she had to bite her tongue a couple of time… like really bite her tongue. All in all, everything was good.

Roman woke early again. After showering she headed down to the kitchen. She paused and smiled. "Well, good morning." She greeted Val, Andrew and the young woman that was new to their household. "I was wondering when I would see you. You are pretty." She smiled. "Are you guys hungry? I'm going to make breakfast."

Val and Andrew both nodded while the girl clung to Val's shirt. He turned a little and looked down at his sister, they were only eighteen months apart, very close in age in fact. "Its okay, Mina, she will help you." he said to her softly.

Tahmina nodded and smiled a little. "Hello." she said softly.

"Hello." Roman smiled. She pulled out things for breakfast. "So, what are we talking about? Oh! Let me guess. Andrew thinks Miss Mina should go back to the mountains and Val thinks she will be safer here and we can help her, right?"

"Actually," Tahmina said in a soft sing song voice. "They both think I should stay here. They believe that… their family, your family can help me." she said.

"Oh, Drew, I underestimated you." She giggled and poked his side. She smiled at mina. "Well, we can help you. And you will be very much accepted in our family. The headband is working, is it not?" She asked as she pointed at the one on her head.

Tahmina reached up and touched the headband she had added a jeweled flower to. She loved anything pink and with flowers. "Yes, thank you." she said pushing some of her silver blonde hair over her shoulder. She had ended up favoring their mother, while Val looked like father.

Roman smiled, "I can make more. You know, we are kind of alike. You can read minds or more like they uncontrollably open to you. I do the same with emotions and memories. Oh, you should have seen me my first year in school. The emotions were so overwhelming I got sick. But you know what? I had forced myself to go to school, just so that I could work on the shield."

Tahmina nodded. "Its more like a door in my mind. I… I have to keep the other minds locked behind the doors… and if I don't it can be overwhelming. I didn't run because I was still having issues I ran because I was finally gaining control and father wouldn't let me branch out." she whispered.

Val sighed and shook his head. "You should have called or written." he said.

Andrew nodded his agreement. "You are my charge."

"And you have a life mate to worry about now, Andrew. As do you Val, so… I was good." she said she was stretching the truth a lot though. She really didn't have much control over her ability. She'd figured out the door thing but she still had a great deal of trouble controlling it. She looked up when a little boy with black hair walked in followed by another little boy the same age with cocoa colored skin. She watched them walk up to Roma curisoud.

"Someone is lying." Roman sang to Val and Andrew. She smiled down at Albie and Cello. She picked Albie up and sat him on the island and then picked Cello up and sat him next to his brother. "Good morning, my little man." He said and kissed his cheeks and then kissed Albie's cheeks. "Why are you two up so early in the morning. The sun isn't up yet."

"I had a funky dream about big stone pillars." Albus shrugged. He looked at the Carpathians and smiled and Val and Andrew and then paused. "Hi, who are you?" he asked her

Tahmina smiled. "Tahmina, but everyone calls me Mina." she said to him.

"Tahmina is a pretty name." Cello told her as he watched her. "You look pretty too… I mean, uh…" He looked away from her. "What are you making mummy? Maybe something sweet will get us to go back to sleep."

Roman chuckled, "I don't know if sweets will do that, but how about some hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate syrup." She sang.

Tahmina half heard the boys cheer, she watched the little one who had told her her name was pretty. She knew in that instant that he was meant for her and she was unsure how long she could wait.

Roman smiled as she made their hot chocolate. She hummed as she looked at her ingredients and frowned. "Ah, I know what's missing." She walked to the refrigerator and looked around and then pulled out a small pumpkin. She cut it open and started to scoop out the seeds. "So, Mina, will you stay with us, or do we have to make you our 'captive' here. But we aren't that bad. We are just a big family that enjoy our family and our babies. I mean there is me, my wife, my two husband, and one soon to be husband… sooner or later." Roman shrugged. "Then our _million_ of kids. Isn't that right?" She kissed hugged her boys.

"Mummy, why are you cutting up the pumpkin? You don't eat pumpkins." Cello asked as he frowned at the little pumpkin.

"Well, it seems like your little unborn brother wants it." Roman told him. "So, we are going to do an experiment and see if mummy can eat it… maybe." she giggled.

Harry walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Look at all the early risers." He saw the pumpkin and frowned. "Ro, babe, you realize that's a pumpkin, right?" He asked her as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

Roman shivered as her body heated up a little. "Yes, I am aware. I just have a... craving for them. So I'm experimenting... I think I may make a smoothie with it... then I'll go online and see what I can really make with it. What are you doing up so early, Koa?" She asked as she rubbed her ass against him and giggled. She put her strawberry and cream french toast into the ovens and started on making the turkey sausage fir Val, Drew, and Mina. Then she put together the boys hot chocolate. She hugged Albie and took in his memories of the dream. " _I love you, Albie. Remember, we are family. You can lean on us when you are unsure about things. Mama and I will probably you with our last breath. We will protect all of you with our last breath. If you need help sleeping you can come to me or papa. We will take you nightmares away."_ She told him and pressed her nose into his neck and gave a playful growl. "But I have a dream of candyland thats made of awesome." She sang to him. She risked a chance and kissed the top of his head. She tried to respect their no kissing rules but found it hard to do so. She hugged Cello and held him a little tight. "Okay, when you boys are done try to go back to sleep, okay?"

Albie nodded and smile happily.

Harry gave a smile. "I'm up to kidnap you, Celes gets you tonight for your jar thing but I want you for today. I haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with you." He said. "So I'm up on your schedule." He grinned.

Celes walked in and gave a huge yawn. "Morning." She said and rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Oh hi." She said to Val, Drew and Mina. "How are you future son in laws today?" She aided walking over to Roman and kissing her wrist and then to Harry and kissing him.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "And why are you up so early?" She asked Celes. She cooled down at the pumpkin and frowned a little. She wasn't sure if she could eat or throw out. She waved a hand and her lap tip appeared. She quickly did a search and found something that could help. She bounced the inside of the pumpkin and found it soft. She pulled out a knife and started to cut it up. She cut out the meat of the public and tossed it into the blender.

Celes smiled. "I'm taking you on a date tonight, Baby Girl… well early afternoon and I'd like to be able to spend the night with you… or at least yours if you'd allow me." she said watched Roman with the pumpkin. "If you add cinnamon and nutmeg with some cream it'll make the shake better." she suggested.

"No nutmeg. I don't like nutmeg. I think that is what make the pumpkin all yuck. I don't put nutmeg in my sweet potato pies." She gave a moan. "Sweet potato pie." She shook her head to clear it. "So… wait… You are up early because you want to spend the night with me tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Its apart of the jar." she said and looked at her concoction. "Um, well… try cheesecake squares. I made a bunch the other day. That would be good." she said.

Roman frowned. "Okay, Celes. As for my concoction, let me experiment please. I'll figure it out, thank you."

Celes nodded. She got up and got out some white grape juice. "I'll be back, I guess I need more sleep." she whispered and left the kitchen. She had only been trying to help. She knew Roman didn't know a lot about pumpkin and was only trying to help. She hated that it hurt her, she just wanted to help. She felt the need to more and more as her pregnancy went along. She growled to herself and went into her workroom and shut the door. She walked over to the potion she'd had brewing and took out a vial of it. She drank it then filled another. She filled several but only pocketed one. Then she walked over to her big chair and sank down into it and picked up her book and started reading it. Over the past few days she had spent a lot of time alone. She spent snippets of time with the boys and Roman but for the most part she had stayed in her workroom.

Roman frowned and nodded to Harry. " _Maybe you should go and check on Celes?"_ She told him as she measured some more ingredients. She appreciated that Celes was trying to help her every chance she got but, there was just some things she wanted to do on her own. She knew the whole thing most people put into whatever pumpkin. She wanted to try and do things her own way. "oh!" She said as she heard the ding on her timer. She went to the oven and pulled out her french toast.

Harry sighed and nodded. "You two are getting really good at finding little ways to irritate one another. She's fine though, not hurt. Just irritated." he said. "She'll bounce back soon." he said. "We should make pie." he said decidedly.

Roman frowned and bit her tongue again. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. "What kind of pie?" She asked, taking the safe outing Harry provided.

"A fruit one, like strawberries and cream chocolate." he said nodding. "Yep, that will make everyone happy." he nodded. "Or we could try to make a chocolate pie." he said trying to get her to laugh. One thing he did not do was bake, he left that to Celes.

Roman snorted, "Yeah, the chocolate pie isn't going to happen. I like only one pie and I have yet to taste it as a _whole_. Besides I don't know Celes' recipe." She placed servings of french toast on plates along with turkey sausage and passed it around to Val, Andrew, and Mina. "Now do say I never gave you anything." She teased and made her plate. She dumped the pumpkin stuff down the sink. She would have to find something else to do. "Maybe a smoothie is too much. I'll have to do something else."

Harry nodded and watched them eat, not hungry quite yet himself. After thirty minutes or so they finished and while he was mid cleaning is when Celes walked back in a light blue dress that almost looked grey with a long blue duster sweater over it. She wore little grey flats and leg warmers in the color of the duster.

Celes grinned at Roman. "Come on, it's time to get dressed." she said to her pushing back her hair, which she had in short curls right now out of her eye.

"But I'm…" She groaned and looked at the half full pan of strawberry and cream french toast. "Okay." She said with a nod and hopped off her stool and grabbed the pan. "Okay, lets get dress… not sure if its going to stay on long, Harry wanted to spend the day with me." She said as she tugged on his hair as she walked by.

Celes paused and looked at him. "Really? Well this can wait then." she said.

Harry smiled. "Naw, go dress her I don't intend on rolling around all day with her between the sheets and Lee is waking up and I gotta talk to him." he said and got up. He kissed both girls and then strolled out of the kitchen in Lee's direction. He intercepted him on the way to the kitchen. "Come on Mate, we gots to talk." he said turning him to lead the other direction.

"Oh, okay…" Lee said following harry. "What's going on?"

Harry led him into the music studio and turned. "Well its about Roman." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay… What's wrong?" he asked as he sat at one of the piano benches. he frowned up at Harry, "Is she okay?"

"Roman is fine, its not anything bad… er, well I hope." he said and sighed giving a nervous chuckle. "You see when Celes ran off a few days ago she put… well she reopened this idea I've had about Roman for years. But I have to ask you, cause well, I mean you're Lee, and her first husband and all that." he said giving another nervous chuckle.

Lee frowned again, "Okay… what's going on, Harry, you're never nervous, you are driving me crazy. Just spit it out mate. Rip the bandaid off, so to speak.

Harry took a deep breath. "Would you be okay with me asking Roman to marry me… properly… I mean after she marries John cause lets face it, it wouldn't be fair to him if I swooped in before he got a chance, given that technically I'm married to her… but... " he sighed. "And I'm nervous because… you may punch me." he said and then realized how close he stood to him and took a step back.

Lee frowned as he took in the information and then shook his head. "No." he told him. "You are married to her. You technically married her before I did. Now you want to remarry her? Why don't you wait until the renewal wedding Celes wants to do. The only reason Roman and Celes married is because they didn't get married, not through our marriage or with markings. They didn't mark each other until last year. And John has yet to ask to marry Ro… I… I don't understand."

Harry gave him a humorless smile. "You know what sad, is I knew you'd say no and then even have a reason why I shouldn't." he said and shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask her anytime soon and I'm quite certain that it would take me a few times to get her to say yes. She's like you in that, she thinks because she wears my ring and stood up there that day that she is married to me, and yes the marks make her married to me… but mate, we arent really married. Not... " he growled. "Nevermind, it was a dumb fantasy I had because of something my distressed wife said." he turned and started from the studio.

Lee sighed and rubbed his face. "Harry, wait." He told him. He stood up. "Look… I… I will admit, I don't like it. Not because… not because I'm her husband but because… well, damn I am her husband. I know Celes also married her and… yeah. Not now… You can marry her but not now. Let me make things right with her. Right now, I just want to… I want to have my two week honeymoon with her. We have been talking about it for years and we have yet to do it. Then I've been an ass to her and you have been taking care of her as husband. I'm… God, I have messed, up. I know I have. I'm always on her shit list and I don't know how to stay off it."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and watched a man he cared about very much struggle. "I wasn't going to do anything now, I just needed to get it out so I didn't say something stupid to Roman and scare her. And as for her shit list, yes you've done a lot of wrong but as per usual Roman she is being too damn stubborn to let you make it up to her. So just do what you do when you make it up to her. Take her out, treat her like a girl instead of a tough woman. Buy her flowers, start there. Buy her flowers she likes…. chocolate maybe, sweet always soften her." he said and stepped up to Lee and clasped his shoulder. "You know her, use that and make it right. Bryce or not, shes still Roman."

He nodded. "You do now you are applying a lot of pressure on me. I love Celes… but… Mate, I don't want to marry her. Not because its I don't love her. I do love her. I consider her mine already. I do but… I'm scared that if I do marry her I'll forget Roman. I've done so once, and I have gone to Celes or favored Celes more times than Ro. I know Celes has a hard time of balancing us but so do I."

Harry sighed and looked at him. "I'm going to tell you something that may help with that pressure you feel. Something Celes doesn't even know I know because I heard it by mistake one day about two weeks before she married John. She's given up on you in that. She doesn't know why it makes you uncomfortable, she doesn't get it but she decided that it was never going to happen so she just decided to move forward with the way you two are." he sighed again. "And frankly, you won't forget Roman, the only reason you did was because of Mona. And as for choising Celes over Roman, Id like to point out that I choose Ro more than Celes a lot of the time. The difference is that I also make sure Celes understands why I do that." he said.

"How can I do that when I'm not sure why I'm picking Celes over Ro? I mean… God I love my wife and I feel like I haven't spent times with her, Its like… In school I knew her so well, like the back of my hand and now I don't even know what she likes any more."

"I have this theory, its half baked and probably not true but I think we fell in love in the wrong order." he chuckled. "As for not knowing Roman, really mate, I ought to punch you. You know Roman, she hasn't changed that much. You have but when you go back to Lee from Hogwarts you're good." he shrugged.

Lee chuckled, "Really, gonna punch me? Ah, Baby, I thought you wouldn't ever say such pretty things to me." He smiled, "What do you mean you think we fell in love in the wrong order?"

"Honestly I think a lot of our issue is that… maybe back then you and Celes should have just let yourselves fall in love. If it was going to end up like this anyways, then you should have. Now I understand then you think where would I have been when she was mad? But I think I would have been there. You spent so much of Hogwarts in love with her, like I did with Celes and never getting anything from that love but pain… and when you finally did find something, albeit a little scary and messed up something, it went all sideways on you… or maybe the girls should have fallen in love before we even got entered into the equation… I don't know I think about it sometimes. The investigator in me sees so many angles." he shrugged. "And don't look like that, I'm not saying it to hurt you, I'm saying it because… I mean I just think about it."

"Yeah, well, The Alemana in me… and the part that i share with him, sometimes wishes it was just me and her or me and Cele. This is so frustrating at times. It really is." lee sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll figured it out though. I really will." he clapped harry on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Harry chuckled. "Mate…" he had a thought. "How about I give you my day with Roman? I have paperwork that's ack logged for a few weeks. Take today with her, hand her off to Celes tonight and be her Lee for a day." he suggested as he started out of the room again.

Lee gave her a smile, "Will you make it an order. Order her to spend time with me and not hide away doing whatever little project she is doing?" He chuckled again.

Harry chuckled. "I will if I have to, but I hope that she… the Roman part of her just wants to spend time with you. I think Bryce dislikes you a little but I think Ro can override that for a few hours because as much as I've been having her, its not enough. She wants you, her body and her mind miss you." he said hiding the hurt with a smile.

Lee nodded, "Hey," He told him. "Its okay. Its really okay. If you think about it. Celes has missed you too. She bounces back between me and John but the day you had her… she was so… She was the happiest I have seen her in months."

Harry smiled. "I missed her, I don't even remember why we haven't been together other than the Bryce stuff which frankly shouldn't have rifted us. I love her, so much and I love that we are getting back to where we used to be. She is so having my kid next." he said confidently.

Lee smiled, "I think that maybe we will have to keep them locked up so we can have them… I mean after they give birth." He walked with him to the kitchen.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh for a week. I'm taking Celes to our flat and she's not allowed to leave." He winked and sat down and looked at Lee. "One last thing, then I'll let the subject drop. If you decide one day it's okay to marry Celes don't wait. Just do it." He said and then turned to the door when the girls walked in and smiled. "Well don't you two look cute." He teased.

"Celes tried to molest me." Roman giggled. "Put me in this pink dress and tried to jump me."

Celes giggled and lifted her wrist and kissed it. "Well, I put her in the dress that drive me crazy." she said and kissed Roman's neck.

Harry chuckled. "So bad." he said and then gave Roman a little smile. "So, you're going to be upset with me." he said to her.

She frowned, "Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to spend the whole day with you until Celes, but alas work beckons me away from you." he said taking her hand and pulling her to him. "But that's not the part that's going to make you a little upset with me." he whispered and kissed her. "I told Lee he could spend the day with you." he said so only she could hear.

"He can try." She told him. "But I have other things to do. Oh, I can sit and watch you work… wait, I have pictures to take." She whispered so that he could only hear. She hasn't told anyone what she was doing and she made sure to keep quiet about the pictures.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Pictures?" he asked quietly and then shook his head. "Look, just a few hours Ro. He loves you and wants to show you that. Let him." he said kissing her. "Okay?"

"Nope." She said and kissed him. "I have things to do. Definitely have to look up that whole pumpkin things. then I'll have to experiment on cooking it." she nodded and started to step away.

Harry caught her and pulled her back. "A few hours. Don't make me order you, cause you know I can and will and I don't want to have to. You want to spend time with him, I can tell by the way you've been with me lately." he said and touched her cheek. He still spoke in a low voice so only she could hear him and glanced up to see that Celes and Lee were quietly talking at the stove looking in a cookbook.

"I…" She frowned at him. She did want to spend time with Lee but she wasn't ready to take that step yet. She pressed closer to Harry as she felt his hurt. "I love you." She whispered. "If this is going to hurt you I rather not do this. I really do have other things to do."

Harry smiled at her. "I love you too, but its not that you want him that hurts me Ro, its that you're settling for me until you figure out what you want from him. I know you love me and most of the time you don't do that… but when you and he spend too much time apart you both start to long for each other and well… the rest of us get a little hurt in the crossfire of your stubbornness. I'm not the only one who is hurting because they've been settled for." he said.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she flinched a little. "I… I didn't mean to."

Harry reached up and ran his thumb beneath her eyes. "Ro, I know that. Its okay. I just want you to be aware." he sighed knowing he'd hurt her, not meaning to at all he/d just wanted her to know. "Just a few hours and you don't even have to do anything but sit with him. You don't have to kiss him or touch him or nothing." he said and kissed her nose. "I love you, Roman. I hate when you're conflicted and sad." he whispered.

She nodded as she pressed her forehead to his. "Okay… okay. We are still going to go to that play together right? I swear if you give that day away I'll string you up and whip you."

Harry chuckled. "I will give you the entire day tomorrow. We can have a Roman day, you me and…" he glanced at Lee. "All the sweets we can eat… and maybe even a food fight." he said and kissed her with a tiny growl.

Roman giggled as she kissed him back. "Yes, I want that." She whispered. She giggled again and kissed him again. "Yes, I want a food fight."

Harry chuckled. "Good." he said and nipped her bottom lip.

"No, no. You can't put that in this it'll taste funny." Celes said to Lee a little louder and looked up at him. "I mean, wouldn't it?" she asked looking back at the soup that called for pork.

"Uh…" Lee said.

"What are you two making?" Roman asked as she leaned onto Harry and looking over to Celes and Lee.

"Its split pea, but you usually put ham in it and I thought you could put… maybe like turkey bacon…" she sighed. "But it needs ham stock too… never mind." she shook her head. She actually found she was craving pork, but she didn't want to eat it. "So, I'm going to go wake up Zoe." she said and giggled. "I woke her up yesterday by tickling her nose till she sneezed. It was so cute." she squealed and kissed them all and skipped out of the kitchen humming.

Roman frowned as she looked after her. "You might as well just make it as its directed. Oh! You may want to look online, to see if there is another recipe that makes it without pork."

"Then how will you eat it?" Lee asked.

Roman rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the thought but I don't eat peas, remember?"

"Oh, damn." Lee frowned at the pot, "Okay I'll make something else for you and start over on this one."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. " _Just… take it slow."_ he said and kissed Roman. "I'm off, see you later and tomorrow Ku'uipo." he said and then spontaneously kissed Lee's cheek with a chuckle. "Bye, Buttercup."

Lee chuckled, "Bye, baby!"

Roman took a seat on a stool. "If you want, I can look up a recipe for you."

"Yeah, I'd like that." he told her.

She nodded and waved a hand so her laptop appeared. "So, what kind are we looking for?"

"Um… well, I'm not sure." He said as he dumped the soup out.

" _Cel, what kind of soup do you want. There are chunky split pea, smooth and creamy, some with veggies, and some with meat."_

" _Not chunkie… smooth and creamy."_ she sent.

" _Okay, so smooth and creamy did you want meat in it? I see some recipes that have meat."_

" _Ham… I don't know why but I want ham... "_ she sent back.

" _Okay, no problem. We have the refrigerator of awesome so the ham is clean._ " Roman giggled to her and started looking for a split pea soup with ham. "Okay, here you go! We have one that is smooth and has ham. She wants ham."

Lee looked over and nodded. "Okay. You're kind of good at this. When did you start searching for food?"

"Just something I've been doing recently. I also experiment while you guys sleep. I enjoy doing that. You know, just experimenting while everyone is sleeping but lately everyone keeps waking up around my me time."

"Me time?" Lee chuckled.

Roman gave a little blush, "Uh, yeah, I call it me time… its more of me and Bryce time. I even bake." She whispered the last part. "I also make sure to clean up before you guys wake up too."

Lee chuckled again as he started in on the soup. "So, what shall I make for breakfast? The kids will be down here demanding food."

"Oh! You can make eggs in a basket! I found a recipe where you bake them and you can have cheese on it too!" She said as she quickly typed in a few things and then turned it to him. "Tada! And Its already been tested too! its good!"

Lee smiled again, "Okay, well you can show me and I'll make the rest of the breakfast dishes."

"Okay."

Lee watched as she buttered the bread and cut the holes in the bred and then bake it in the oven so that the bread could toast then took it out and put the egg and cheese in the holes. "And I have some left over french toast for Hail so he don't have eat the eggs."

"That sounds good." He said as he made the sides. He checked the soup. Then then turned and watched Roman. He took her in and watched her look on the laptop, watching a cooking video. He shivered as he watched her. He wanted her. he really did want her. he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle as he pressed his chest to her back. "That looks good." he whispered in her ear.

Roman shivered and felt her body heat up. She felt her whole body turn up for sex. She gave a small moan and took a few deep breaths. She nodded and tried to watch the video. But all she could think about was Lee's body, and being under him. Her stomach filled with flutters and excitement.

Lee took in her scent and rubbed her little baby bump. he seen harry do this a few times. But then the way Harry and Roman were together like that seemed more intimate. They were celebrating the fact that she was fact that she was having a baby. Now, he just wanted to see her and touch her. "Roman," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and pressed her legs together. "Huh?"

"You know… God, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry for everything I have done… how I acted… I'm sorry."

Roman shivered and looked up at him. She bit her lower lip. "Lee… God, I want you. I want you so bad. I need you. I love you and when you are near…" She closed her eyes and whimpered.

Lee growled as he kissed her. He sucked on her lower lip. "God, i want you now." He kissed her as he turned her around pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. He pressed against her and moaned as he kissed her.

Roman moaned and wrapped her legs around him. "Lee, take me upstairs… please?"

Lee picked her up as he kissed her. He started to walk off but then heard the ding on the timer. "Breakfast… we have to finish breakfast. God, we are… we are going to burn."

Roman whimpered and then nodded. "Hurry!" she giggled and kissed down his neck as she clung to him.

Lee laughed as he walked over to the stove and started to turn things off. He moaned and chuckled again. "Roman… oh, God!"

"Don't drop me!" She squealed.

" _Okay breakfast is ready, I'm going upstairs with Ro!"_ He sent to the others. he popped up to their room and dropped her onto the bed.

Roman giggled as she looked up at him. She rubbed her legs together. "Lee…"

He growled as he crawled over here he moaned as he kissed her and waved his hand. He pressed his body to hers and then kissed down her neck. He spread her legs and leaned up onto his knees and took her in. "God.. you are so beautiful." he told her as he looked her up in down. He looked at her core and saw she was so ready for him. He moaned and leaned down. "I want… I _need_ to taste you." he growled as he kissed her little baby bump and then down to her pelvis.

"Lee…" She growled. She rolled her hips up to him.

He chuckled and licked her clit. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her core and moaned as he tasted her juices. He moaned again and growled. He licked up to her clit he moaned as he swirled his tongue around it and then started to suck on it.

Roman squealed as she shivered and raised her hips up. She curled her fingers into the blanket and rolled back onto her head. She panted as she felt her juices leak. She gave a little scream and shook as her first orgasm filled her body. She rolled her hips again. She felt him growl against her and she squealed louder as her orgasm washed over her. "Oh, God… oh, God… oh, God…" She moaned and rolled her hips.

Lee moaned as he tasted her juices leak more out of her. He lapped up as much as he could. He pumped his tongue in and out of her core and moaned again. He gave a growl as he started to devour her. He had missed this. He missed her taste, her moans, her movements, and her sweet taste. He growled against as he licked back up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it. He pulled onto her clit ring and then sucked on her clit again.

Roman gave little screams as she curled her fingers into his hair. She rolled her hips faster and squealed as she pulled on his hair. She don't know when or how but she had wrapped her legs around him and was pulling him closer to her. Her body jerked harder as it started to tighten again. She looked down at him and screamed a moan as she rolled back onto her head. "Lee… God… Lee…" She screamed again and then sat up as she tried to get away from him.

Lee growled and pulled her back to him. To make sure she didn't try to get away from him again, he sat up on his knees and lifted her hips so she was laying on her upper back. He looked down at her as he continued to devour her and have his taste of her. He thrust his tongue into her core and moaned loudly against her. he shook his head and his nose rubbed against her clit. He was rewarded by her screaming out her orgasm again. More of her juices leaked out and he lapped them up. If this was going to be the only time he touched her until she gave birth he was going to make sure that it was a lasting impression on her. He lower her hips back down and kissed the inside of her thighs, up to her knees, calves, to her ankles. He kissed the instead of her foot and scraped his teeth down to her toes. He moaned as he sucked on her toes and kissed the bottom of her feet.

Roman shivered and moaned as she rubbed her legs together. She moaned again as she jerked a few time with the rest of her orgasm. She looked up at him and moaned. She opened her legs to him and her arms. "Lee… please." She breathed.

He nodded as he looked down at her. He kissed her and moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her neck and moaned again. "God… Roman…"

Roman moaned as he slid into her core. She moaned again as she wrapped her legs around him. She closed her eyes and just took him in. The feel of him between her legs... being open to him and allowing him home... She sniffed as she kissed him. She cupped his cheek and continued to kiss him. She moaned out a sigh and rolled her hips up to his. She felt uwr core wrap tightly around him, not wanting to let him go every time he pulled out. She moaned against his mouth as she held him tightly in her arms.

Lee moaned as he pumped into her at an even pace. He enjoyed the way her body clung to him, not wanting to let him go. It told him that she still wanted him. No matter what her words said. He continued to kiss her as he made love to her. She would breathe out a moan against his lips every now and then but it was her. His wife, his first love, and the first girl to catch his eye. He smoothed back her hair and looked down at her. "I love you, Roman Phoenix Jordan. My lover, my mother of my children, and my wife. I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you during your sorting. And I'm gonna continue to love you until your last breath." He kissed her. "Do you hear me? You belong to me and I love you. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that I love you, then so be it."

Roman sniff and nodded. "I love you too. I love you too." She moaned wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and moaned again as her orgasm washed over her. She heard Lee moaned and pumped into a few times.

Lee rolled them onto their side and rubbed her hair back. He looked down into her yellow eyes and then smiled. He felt like he was finally seeing his wife. He kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. He kissed her again and held her tighter to his body.

Roman smiled as she watched him. Her eyes grew heavy and she closed them. She quickly opened them and hield him closer to her. "Tell me... tell me a story." She whispered. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice. She didn't hear his words, just the sound of his voice. The soothing tone that relaxed her had had her drifting to sleep.

Celes rolled over and giggled with Zoe as she took her with her. She pressed her nose into Zoe's neck and listened to her little girl giggle. She smiled and tickled her and listened to the sound of her giggle. She hadn't clung to Zoe as much as she would have liked to. Her baby already had a man in her life. She held Zoe to her chest and and sighed. "My little Zoebird." she said and rolled her to her side and watched her play. She'd been in there for an hour now, part of her was continuously happy but the super sensitive insecure part could feel the disconnect that came with any of the boys spending time with Roman. She never forgot Roman. She rarely got herself lost in just one person, save Roman and John. She never forgot anyone though They all thought that, that is what she did. She just got good at being with one of them at a time. She sighed and kissed Zoe's cheek. She sat up a little and then got off the bed. "Come on, Bird, time to eat. Your Daddy will be upset if we don' ." she leaned down and picked Zoe up and nuzzled her neck.

They went downstairs and joined the family and ate. After breakfast the kids dispersed with the older ones and Celes got up and started to clean up. She used her magic to make the plates float to the sink and hummed. She occasionally smiled at John who helped her. She was happy and content in her family and life. Things were starting to normalize just a little and she didn't want to get too excited, in case something bad happened again. She always seemed to be bracing for something to happen. It was not a way to live your life but with all the horrible things that had happened to them over the years it was hard to be completely relaxed. "Love me, love me, love me. Harder, harder, harder." she sang lightly as she walked over to the sink and continued to hum the song.

"What are you singing?" John asked. He sat at the island sipping on his coffee.

"Love me Harder." she said as she lightly swayed her hips. She finished with what she was doing and turned to him and watched him for a minute. "Today is a good day." she nodded and hummed her song and walked over to the island and looked up at him. "What are you going to do today?" she asked as she allowed her fingers to dance along his arm in a light touch.

John chuckled, "You, my little wife, are cute and I enjoy when you walk your fingers up my arm when you want to do something." He kissed her fingers. "What would you like to do until your date? Movie time or shall we do an outing with the kids?"

"Mmm, we should go out with the kids, I miss our babies." she said and kissed him and moaned a little and kissed him again and stepped a little closer. "So… kids what shall we do with them? Go to the park?" she asked as she kissed him again.

"We can do that and make a picnic, well Ro made a picnic basket of awesome so we can take that and allow the kids run wild. Would you like that?"

Celes nodded. "I would, we could have a blanket to sit on too… its a little chilly though so long sleeves." she said and ran her hands up into his hair.

He frowned at her, "Are you cold? You shouldn't be cold. It still August." He checked her for a fever and sent his magic into her and checked on each baby. He nudged each of them.

The girls responded by nudging him back.

"I am a little cold today." Celes said softly. "I don't know I don't feel sick or anything… but I am cold."

He frowned at her in concern. "Maybe we should save your outing for another day. I think you may need more rest." he pushed back some of her hair as he looked at her with concern. "Should I call Draco over to check on you?"

Celes gave him a little smile. "I… I don't know." she said as her stomach gave a little flip. She honestly hadn't thought anything of it. She was just cold, she shivered a little.

"Okay, Into bed we go. I'll call Draco, and then we will go from there." John said as he picked her up. " _Uh, Lee, Celes may not be able to take Ro out tonight._ "

" _Oh, okay. Is she okay?_ "

" _Not sure yet."_ John said and climbed the stairs. " _Draco, will you come over and check Celes. She has a fever._ "

Celes looked up at John. "I don't want to be sick. So… I'm not." she said and stepped away to walk away. She tried to get out of John's arms when the world did a little flip.

John held her tighter, "You aren't going anywhere, Celes. The only place you are going is to bed." he told her. He took her to the group room and laid her in the bed. "I'll let you wear your dress but you are not allowed out the bed, okay?"

Celes kicked her legs a little and pouted. "I am not sick." she said and laid back. "But I'll stay in bed to humor you." she said and then curled up on her side, she was so cold. She pulled the blanket up around her and shivered.

He nodded, "Good." he told her. " _Harry, Celes is sick. She has a fever. I'm locking her in the group room until I get further instructions from Draco."_

" _I'll stop by the clinic on my way home."_ he sent back to John preparing to leave the office.

" _Okay, I think he may be busy cause I told him but didn't get a reply back."_ He told Harry and then gave Celes another blanket. He went to the television and put on Celes' sick day movie. "I'll be back I need to check on the children."

Celes moaned and nodded as she shivered and watched her movie. Her eyes prickled with tears, she wasn't going to get to spend her date with Roman. She shut her eyes and sniffed a little.

Draco opened the door downstairs just seconds before Harry popped in behind him. "Yeah I know, I was with a patient." he said as he saw John.

"Oh, good, I figured you were. She is upstairs in the group room. Its nearly time for Ro's lunch, I told lee that she was sick but I don't know if he told Roman yet." John told Harry.

Draco nodded. "Are we not telling Ro right now?" he asked heading up the stairs.

"Well, Celes and Ro are supposed to go out on a date this late afternoon. Right now she is with Lee and spending a little time with each other. And a bout time, if you ask me." John smiled. "And the date thing was apart of this new thing Roman came up with. So… yeah, I'm not looking forward in telling Ro that Celes is sick, especially with Bryce giving her a loose tongue."

Draco nodded and sighed. "Well I'll check Celes out." he said. "The babies are good though yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, they are good, healthy and active still." John told him.

Draco nodded as they walked into the room. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hi Little Dinosaur, I hear you aren't feeling well." he said brushing her hair back to check her temperature.

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I'm not sick." she insisted as she shivered.

"Actually, you're really warm." Draco said frowning as he sent his magic into her to check her more thoroughly.

"No, I'm freezing my ass off." she said indignantly.

"No, really Cel." Draco said as he came back with nothing.

Celes sat up a little as her concern instantly shifted to the babies. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said as his healer mind turned it over.

Celes nodded. "Okay well, John you should shield the girls until we figure this out." she said and then curled around her belly a little and moaned. "I hate this, Roman is going to be so pissed." she whined.

"You let us handle Ro, you just rest." John said. He placed the his hands on her belly and then placed a shield around the twins. " _You girls be good, okay. Mama isn't feeling too well."_ He embraced them and kissed each of them _. "I love you, my sweet girls."_

Both girls giggled and gave soft kicks.

Celes sighed. "I don't _feel_ sick." she complained.

"You feel like you're burning up but you say you're freezing? I'm so out of my depth in this. I need to get a hold of some books." Draco said standing. "I will figure this out."

"Okay," John said. He watched Celes and rubbed her belly. "Don't worry, I will come back and bring you a bowl of your split pea soup. Its nearly done."

Celes nodded with a little smile as someone tapped on the door. She smiled at Harry. "Harry Potter, did you come home from work because I'm sick. That's just silly."

Harry chuckled as he walked into the room. "No, no of course not. I was coming home anyways." he said and got up onto the bed with her on the opposite side John was still sitting on.

Celes shook her head. "Slacker." she teased.

"And proud of it." he teased back.

Celes sighed. "This still sucks."

John chuckled, "It's okay to be a slacker when you own the place. Isn't that right?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh yeah, totally." he said.

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "Can I have crackers with my soup, and pink lemonade. Don't tell Lee, he'll make me drink water." she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not sure about the pink lemonade part. I will bring the crackers but for now I'll ask Draco." he rubbed her arms and tried to warm her up a little.

Celes pouted. "I want my lemonade." she said indignantly and shivered a bit.

Harry rubbed her upper arm and sighed. "Is she cold cause of Jasmine maybe?" he asked curiously.

John shook his head, "No, Jasmine has been pretty good. Di comes around at least once a day and Celes' light has been good. So, its not Jasmine."

Harry nodded. "Well that's my shot at that."

Celes smiled. "Its okay." she said softly. "Draco will figure it out." she said starting to feel a little warmer and tired. "Dang, I'm tired." she whispered. "Can I have food after I sleep? Oh, and I want to see Roman." she whispered. "She can wear a mask when she comes." she sighed and fell asleep humming the song she'd been singing all morning.

"Ro will be up soon, want me to tell her what's going on?" Harry asked thinking that she may take it a little better from him.

"Well… I told Lee, he may tell her. But if not, yeah, you can do it." John nodded.

Harry nodded. He kissed Celes' forehead and wrapped the blanket around her tighter and frowned. "I wonder what's going on." he said and got up. "Come on Peaches, lets go to the kitchen." he said to John.

John nodded and kissed Celes' cheek. "I'll be back. Promise."

Lee woke up next to Roman and smiled.

" _Uh, Lee, Celes may not be able to take Ro out tonight._ " John's voice said in Lee's head.

" _Oh, okay. Is she okay?_ " Lee asked with a frown.

" _Not sure yet."_

Lee sighed and watched Roman. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her knee up to his hip and rubbed her thigh. Ler moaned as he kissed her again. "Roman," he whispered. "Roman, you need to get up." He moaned again and couldn't resist any more. He slowly pumped into her and moaned with Roman. He shivered and slid his hand up her thigh to her ass. He moaned as he held her lower back and pulled her into him as he continued to slowly pump into her. He kissed down her neck.

Roman sighed out a moan and arched her body. She used her leg to help pull in the exquisite pleasure that was pulsing through her. She moaned again and shivered. She rolled her hips and moaned again. She felt a finger pressed against her clit and then gave a squeal as an orgasm washed over her. She panted and opened her eyes. "Lee…" she moaned and closed her eyes. "Oh, God… Lee…" She moaned as she rolled her his and pressed closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chest. She rolled them over so she was on top. She rolled her hips and planted her hand on his chest. She rolled her hips faster.

Lee moaned as he rolled back onto his head. He slid his hands up to her hips and lifted his hips into her. he rolled his hips into her and rolled his hips up to her. He grinded his hips into her and moaned. He felt her long hair tickled his thighs. He shivered and moaned. He slid his hands up ther bod and cupped her breast, he rolled her nipples with his thumb and moaned. He saw a white pear of her milk leak for her breast. He sat up and licked her nipples. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and sucked on each of her nipples. He bent her back and then wrapped his mouth around most of her breast. They had grown with her milk. He shivered as he moaned and pumped harder and faster into her.

Roma panted and laced her fingers through Lee's hair and moaned. She shivered as she leaned her head back again. She rocked her hips faster. She moaned again as she pulled onto his hair. She looked down at him. She gave a growl and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth and slid her tongue into his mouth. She shivered as she tasted his spices. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips faster.

Lee moaned into her mouth. He slid a hand between them and then rubbed her clit in small fast circles. He moaned and felt his own body fill with excitement as her moans filled his ears like music. He kissed her neck and pumped faster and harder into her. He shivered with his orgasm.

Roman squealed and held Lee tighter. "Lee… Lee… Lee…" She squealed and panted. "Lee… I'm… oh, God…" She gave a scream as her orgasm hit her.

Lee growled out his orgasm and held Roman tighter. "God…" he moaned and pulled her head down to his and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her. "Roman… God, I need you. I need you again," he kissed her. "And again," he kissed her again. "And again."

She giggled as she kissed him. She took in his scent rained kisses all over his face. "I missed you." she whispered.

He chuckled and rubbed her back.

Roman stomach gave a growl. "I need to eat." She said as she rolled off him. "Then I need to take a bath. A nice long bubble bath and take my time getting dressed for Celes. We are going out. I'm not sure where we are going. Oh! I'll have to ask her." She picked up her pink dressed and pulled it on.

"Uh… Ro, I don't think Celes will be able to take you out tonight." Lee said as he got out the bed.

"Of course she can, that's the rule. You pick from the jar and you have a week to get it done. Today Celes is going to take me out."

"No, Ro. John just sent me that she is sick. She is in bed." Lee told her. "If you want me and you can spend the rest of the day with each other."

Roman stiffened. "What do you mean she's sick?"

"I don't know what's wrong, John just said she is sick… Ro… wait." He said as he pulled up his pants and followed her.

Roman spread out her magic and found Celes. She walked to the group room and found Seras laying in bed sleeping. She felt a tightness in her chest and walked away from the room.

"Roman..."

"Don't touch me!" She hissed at him and walked to her work room and slammed the door.

Lee sighed and walked down to the kitchen. "Hey." He told Harry and John.

Harry sighed. "I knew she wasn't going to be happy. But Celes is really sick." he said. "I mean… she's burning up but she says shes freezing."

"And you don't know what it is? Is it the flu again?" Lee asked.

"Draco isn't sure, he's looking into it." John said, he rubbed his arms as Roman's marks tingled with her hurt.

"Well its a good thing she had me make the soup." He stirred the pot and and shook his head. "And the babies?"

"Shielded from what going on with her." John said. "So good."

Harry nodded. "Its just weird…" he trailed off when a scream sounded from upstairs and he jumped up out of his seat and ran toward the group room, Lee and John on his heels. Celes sat in the middle of the bed shaking and taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine… j-just a n-night-nightmare." she shivered and started to get out of the bed. "I have to get ready… she won't stop me from going out with my wife." she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Celes don't make me hide all your clothes, shoes and lock you out of your closet." John threatened.

Celes growled a little. "Stupid… stupid…" she shivered. "Lets unmerge and make Celes miserable because Roman offended her a little a few days ago. No, I am not sick. This is the woman who formerly had me as a vessel. But I am done with her whiny, self centered, I am the youngest child, I want my way now fits. I'm done. I survived just fine without her before she awakened I will be just fine without her now." she growled again, so annoyed she didn't even feel sick anymore. "Oh and she knew this wouldn't hurt the twins because Kama has got it." she air quoted the last bit.

Harry frowned. "Hi'iaka is throwing a fit?"

"She is trying to ruin my life!" Celes gasped and moaned.

John growled, "What is she… she took her powers from you again?"

"Yes, stupid twat." she cursed.

"Celes!" Harry said.

"What she is." she pouted. "I hate her, I hate her so much." she shivered harder. "Spoiled brat, is Roman okay?" she asked looking at them expectantly.

"She is a little upset… hurt… its okay. We will explain." Lee said. he frowned as he summoned the stone that he made her set into a necklace. "Here, put this on. Its that stone you said Pele gave you. Maybe this will work."

Celes' hands shook as she put it on and she felt warmer as the stone came into contact with her skin. "I need to talk to Roman, we _need_ to go on this date. Tonight. Its important. I'm not sick. It has to happen tonight." she said pushing the blankets back again.

"Okay, okay," John told her. "Lets get you warmed up first and then we will allow you to go to Roman." He rubbed her arms and tried to add heat into her body. "I'm going to take the shield away from the twins." He suddenly said. "I'm going to take sheild away and the girls are going to get cold, but if she don't give her magic back, it will be her fault the babies get hurt." He felt Kama stir in protest but he stayed quiet.

Celes looked up at John with fear in her eyes as she encircled her belly with her arms. "I…" she trusted him though. "Okay." she whispered.

"Whoh, wait a second." Harry said.

"No, Harry, he won't let anything happen." Celes whispered.

John nodded, " _I will have a little magic with my girls. I'll keep monitoring them._ " he sent to Harry and Lee just in case Hi'iaka was listening in.

Harry nodded and sat down on the other side of Celes and took her hand rubbing her wrist.

Lee frowned. he wasn't liking this idea. Hi'iaka was going too far. Celes was pregnant. " _Not yet, don't do it yet. Lets go and talk to Hi'iaka first and use that as a last resort."_

Harry nodded jumping on the idea. "Yes." he said out loud.

"Yes, yes what? What happened?" Celes asked.

"We will be back. You stay huddled in your blankets and trying to keep warm, okay?" John said. He kissed her. "We will take care of it."

Lee nodded and walked out the room. He walked to Roman's work room and then paused. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Go away! I'm working!" Roman called out through the door.

"Roman, we have a situation… about Hi'iaka." He pressed his forehead to the door and prayed she opened the door.

Roman swung open the door and gave a squeal when Lee nearly fell on her. "What the hell!" She said.

Harry caught Lee by the back of the collar and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, he's being… anyways. Hi'iaka is being… spoiled again." he said pulling Lee upright.

"Thanks." Lee said. "Hi'iaka took her magic away from Celes again."

Roman frowned then her frown turned dark. "I'm burning her gardens!" she screamed. She went to her tank and glared down at it. Then she grabbed a few things then put them back.

"Uh, Roman before we get too crazy, can we just go into the tank and just talk to her." Lee said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Roman said as she went through more of her things and just muttered to herself and finally just settled with something simple. "Lets go!" She told the boys and popped into the tank before any of them could say anything else. She walked around the big island and finally found the gardens. She marched right up to them lit a lighter and used something flambile to project the fire. It took her a few tries but she finally caught a tree on fire. "Fire! Success!" She said hopping up and down in her success. "Going on to the next tree!"

"What are you doing?!" Hi'iaka shrieked as she came down the hill to her garden. "Stop you little brat." she went to grab for her.

Harry stopped her hand. "I wouldnt, she may set you on fire." he said.

Hi'iaka shot him a glare. "Oh look, the warriors three." she pulled her arm away and still went after Roman.

Roman shot her a murderous look, much like Pele would when she is enraged. "I am tired of your shit. If this is the only way I can control you, then so be it. You think I'm a brat then you are a bitch! One that is constantly in _heat_! Well, I'm going to show you." She turned back to another tree and set it on fire.

Hi'iaka screamed and raised a hand and lifted Roman away from the tree, she used her magic to put out the fire and then set Roman back down right in front of her and looked down at her. "You… confuse me." she said to her and took the things she was using to make fire with away and made them disappear. "I am confused by you, I don't know what I feel for you and I'm not sure how to express it and then…" she growled. "You are a brat, and annoying… and you act like a child most of the time. You confuse me and I'm wildly attracted to you." she said and stepped away.

Roman gave an outrage scream as tears filled her eyes. "I hate you!" she screamed at her. "You are making my life hell!" She growled as she wiped at her tears angrily. She walked to a tree and kicked it. She focused all her energy and magic in it and saw it catch on fire again.

Hi'iaka screamed again. "You know what, do it. Burn it all down because when my sister hears what I've done she'll cover it in lava again anyways." she yelled. "Little brat, I hate you too, I hate you so much." she snapped and started to walk away. "You are like my sister when we were young or something." she mumbled.

"Then why didn't you just talk to Celes." Pele said. She was sitting on the grass watching the fire burn the tree. "You think your host is less than you and you can do as you please with her. When will you learn you have to treat her with respect as well with the others. Celes is pregnant with twins and Roman is pregnant. "Don't you think what you are doing is dangerous for the babies? Look at my host, you made her exhaust herself."

Hi'iaka looked at her and saw Harry knelt down next to her a look of concern on his face and she looked worn out. She sighed as she deflated, she didn't hate Pele's host at all, in fact she loved her and that scared her more than anything and she didn't know why. She sighed again and walked over to her and touched her head and recharged her. "I'm sorry." she said and then allowed herself to remerge with Celes as well. "Everyone says my sister has a short temper but no one ever looked at me long enough to know that I do too, and get it from her."

Harry growled and pulled Roman into his lap to protect her. "Well you suck." he said rubbing Roman's back.

Roman growled, "Short tempered!" She shrieked. "I'm supposed go on a date with…" her voice broke as fresh tears came to her eyes. Before she could stop herself she reached out and slapped her. " _My_ day! This was supposed to be _my_ day! You… I blamed Lee. I blamed him and I blamed Celes. I thought she was trying to get out of our date and Lee was helping her!" She cried harder and then tried to push away from everyone around her. She wanted Celes… she wanted Hi'iaka to leave her alone. She was tired of everyone hurting her. She took a deep breath and a jar appeared. "Take a paper." She growled. "Take it and think about it. And you talk to Celes."

Hi'iaka stared at the jar and then took a paper and read it and then was gone.

Harry stood up with Roman. "Lets go, she wants Celes." he said to the other two.

Lee nodded, "Uh, maybe we should put the tree out."

"No, need. I'll do it once its done burning. I'll put it out. Then put a sign up and name it Ro's tree." Pele said and giggled. "Go, take care of my host and her wife."

Lee nodded and then popped them back out of the tank. He looked at Roman and rubbed her head. "Come on, lets go to Celes."

Celes looked up when they came in and took in Roman and instantly stood on her knees on the bed and opened her arms. "Come here, Baby Girl." she said softly.

Roman sniffed and crawled onto the bed. "I'm sorry… I was so mad and hurt… I'm sorry." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so mad at her…" She sniffed. "I want to burn her gardens… I want to burn them down to the ground."

"Okay, we can do it together." Celes whispered running her fingers through Roman's hair and rocking her. "I'm sorry I thought I was sick. If it helps, I was totally going to sneak out. We have to have our date today. Its very important. I was thrilled when I found out what today is." she said.

Roman nodded and sniffed as she held her tighter. "I thought you made yourself sick… I thought you didn't want to go today." She sniffed and looked up at Celes. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid sometimes."

Celes shook her head and kissed her lips. "Roman you are not stupid, you are still feeling all the hurt and pain we;ve caused. Do not apologize for being wary. Its alright. We are going, I _want_ to go. I love you so much." she kissed her again and again. "So, so much." she whispered.

Roman nodded and sniffed. She wiped her eyes. "Okay." She whispered. "I love you too." she whispered and pressed closer to her. "I love you." she kissed her neck and kissed it again.

Celes shivered and smiled as goosebumps spread from her neck and heat filled her body. She held Roman closer and moaned a little and ran her hands down Roman's back. "I miss you." she said softly and pulled back just a little and kissed her.

Roman moaned against her mouth and slipped leg between her legs. She giggled again as she slid her hands down her back and then squeezed her ass. She giggled again. "I missed you too."

Celes shivered and giggled with her. "Oh… how I wish I could have you now… but I have such a present in store for you." she moaned. "Once you see it you'll see why I wanted to spend the night with you." she moaned and rolled her hips a little and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled and rolled her hips. "I look forward to it." She gave a moan and squeezed her ass again. "What do I need wear?" She asked.

"Something warm, and pink please." she said and giggled. She rolled her hips again and her hands up the sides of Roman's body lightly touching the sides of her breasts.

She giggled and kissed up her neck. Then she kissed down it nipped down between her breast and giggled as she pressed her face into her breast. "Warm is good." She said muffled by her breast.

Celes moaned and shut her eyes and pressed her chest out a bit more for Roman. "Warm is the best." she gasped out.

"So… what happened to the waiting bit?" Harry asked chuckling.

Roman gave a little gasp and then looked over to Harry. "This is lunch… ish.  
She giggled and pressed her face back to Celes' breast. She hummed as she pressed kisses to her breast. She even left hickies.

Celes giggled. "This is a good lunch too." she pointed out to him.

Harry chuckled. "I would agree with that statement."

Celes blushed and moaned again. "Okay, we should not wait." she shivered as her legs spread a little.

"Threesome?" Roman asked as her head came up excitedly.

"Denied." lee said as he came into the room holding a try. "I was told someone wanted chicken and waffles and I found veggie sandwich recipe I'm sure Ro will love. So, lunch time."

Right then Roman''s stomach gave an angry growl and Bryce gave a kick. "Bryce agrees, I can't deny my baby."

Celes sighed but the twins also kicked. "Fine, you are not liked." she pointed at Lee and giggled and kissed Roman and moaned. "I so need to have a quickie with you after lunch." she whispered and reluctantly pulled away.

Roman shivered and giggled as she sat up. She wiggled her fingers at Lee for her plate. "Food is good!"

Lee chuckled and passed her the plate then gave Celes her chicken and waffles. "Hopefully the chicken and waffles will make up for the interruption."

Celes gave a tiny moan and nodded. "Chicken and waffles are... A start." She teased with a giggle and wiggled a little causing her breasts to bounce as she reached out for her plate and took it.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Laying it on thick." He noted sitting down in a chair close to the bed.

Lee shook his head and sat down next to Roman. "I know not what you speak of."

Roman giggled and bit into her sandwich as she watched them.

Celes sat down with her knees bent and her feet under her butt and looked up at John. "Come wit next to me." she said patting the spot next to her on the bed. She started to eat and moaned a little. "Best chicken and waffles ever." she sighed and shut her eyes taking in the flavors. "You fried the chicken in something extra yummy I can tell."

John chuckled and sat next to Celes.

"I did and you will not guess what it was." Lee chuckled.

Roman hummed as she tapped her feet as she bit her sandwich again and watched them again. "Good food." She said more to herself. She poked her finger into her sandwich and looked at the ingredients. Her mind started to turn with more ideas of how to make it different. her mind was always on food. How to papair it, how to make it better, and how to switch it up to fit her taste or someone else's taste.

Celes leaned against John and watched Roman eating. She was so cute, she really missed Roman. She knew they hadn't actually had that much separation but she felt so distant from her lately. She still felt the compartments sometimes, although today is was lesser and it was just the five of them. She turned her head and kissed John's bicep as she started to feel herself glow a little with happiness and contentment.

John kissed the top of her head. "Did Ro tell you how she went Johnny Cash on Hi'iaka's garden?"

Celes shook her head and giggled. "No, but I'm sure she deserved it. Spoiled brat." she said and finished her chicken.

John chuckled, "She is. I just don't understand her sometimes. I may have to talk to Kama about it… Alemana and Lohi'u."

"I would say I don't want to talk to her anymore but I made her pick a piece of paper out my I.O.R jar. So she has a week to do what she picked." Roman said as she bit into her sandwich again.

Celes paused mid bite of her waffle. "You did?" she asked and shook her head. "I know what's wrong with her." she said softly. "She's afraid to let herself love Roman. If she does then she has another person that she has to let in… and while she's bratty and has been hurting us lately… she's been hurt pretty bad herself in the past." she said with a shrug, not sympathizing just explaining.

"No reason to take it out on us." Roman mumed. "And Yes I did make her pick from the jar. I really wanted to just…" She growled and held her sandwich tighter. "Burn her garden down. If I wasn't pregnant I would have made more than just one tree."

Celes leaned over and turned her head to her and kissed her, to defuse her and to just kiss her. "You are so cute." she said against her lips. "I keep picturing chibi Roman giving maniacal laughter as she sets Hi'iaka's garden on fire." she giggled and kissed her again.

Roman laughed and kissed her again. "I so, was… Yeah. That would be me." She giggled.

John also laughed, "I can see a chibi Roman doing the same thing. "Oh! Better yet. I see her as the gray kitten from Emperor's New Groove. Crazy maniacal laughter and then realized she is just a kitten."

"Hey!" Roman pouted. She hit Lee's shoulder as he coughed to cover his laugh.

"What? I…" he laughed. "That was good."

Harry shook hard trying to hide his laughing and nodded.

Celes just outright laughed and then kissed Roman again. "But you would make a very cute kitty. A little black one with a purple collar, although I prefer the leopard myself." she giggled more as she imagined Roman as a kitty yelling 'Pull the lever!'

Lee laughed, "Pull the lever!" he said in a high squeaky voice.

"Wrong lever!" John added.

"Why do we even have that lever." Harry chimed.

Celes was now laughing so hard she made no noise and clapped her hands at the boys bouncing to let them know she was just thinking about that.

"Oh!" Roman picked up a pillow and hit them all. "Oh! Wrong! So wrong!" she said and hit them all. "Not funny! So not funny!"

Lee chuckled and blocked. "Yes it is… it so is." he laughed.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I'm forced to … agree." he said.

Celes tried to sober to catch her breath but kept picturing Roman and then she would snort loudly and laugh more. She nodded. 'Yes… yes… yes." she laughed and looked at Roman from under the pillow that was on top of her.

Roman shook her head and just smiled. "You all suck." She told them and bit into her sandwich.

Celes managed to get control of herself and was able to finish eating. After which she grinned. "Its almost time. Okay one hint, we are going to Bad Wolf bay." she said to Roman and squealed and kissed her.

"Bad Wolf Bay… ooh! Where the Doctor was so… yes! I have to dress warmly? And pink! you said pink! I need to take a bath!" She said as she bounced off the bed. "Oh, sandwich!" she picked up her sandwich. "Bath time!" she sang. She gave a squeal as she ran out the room excitedly.

Lee shook his head. "She is such a kid sometimes." He said and smiled. "So, what's at Bad Wolf Bay?"

"A replica of David Tennants TARDIS which I used magic to make bigger on the inside so its is literally, an exact replica." Celes giggled. "My paper said do something for her that wasn't the norm. So playing to her nerdy side was what I decided to do." she giggled more happily.

"Creative." John nodded, "And hot."

Lee smiled, "Yeah it is, I am now interesting in what I am going to pick."

Celes giggled and poked his side, right in her favorite spot to poke him in Japan. "Oh it'll probably be jewlery and romance." she teased and bounced off the bed. She waved a hand and was dressed in a black sweater that hugged her nicely and skinny jeans with a pair of comfy looking boots over them. She turned to the mirror and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Harry shook his head. "Roman and jewelry… and flowers?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Roman likes flowers as much as I do." she said looking at the boys in the mirror.

"You think so?" Lee asked as he rubbed his chin. He used to be pretty good at this. Always wanted to do the romantic stuff with her but now it just some how got put on the back burner.

Celes turned and nodded. "I do, maybe not my flowers, but yes I think she'd like flowers." she said. She summoned the vial of potion she had pocketed earlier.

"What's that?" John asked as he frowned a little.

"Ambrosia." she said holding up the bottle of pinkish red potion.

"Oh, the chocolate smelling stuff." John nodded.

Lee chuckled, "You smell chocolate? I smell lemons."

Harry chuckled. "I smell cookies." he said with a shrug.

"That is the point. It make you smell the thing you like the most on the person you like the most. I'm surprised Roman hasn't tried to devour me I should smell like a cheesecake… but maybe I don't. Anyways this one is for Ro." she giggled and slipped it into her pocket.

"Tada!" Roman said as she came back into the room. She was dressed in light blue jeans and a pink sweater. She even wore pink boots that looked much like gray and black boots with the hard sole but more like house shoes. She wore a gray little backpack that held some of her things. "I'm ready!"

Celes moaned and walked up to her. "God… you look so… hot." she whispered and kissed her playing with the bottom of the sweater. "I love when you wear pink... thank you." she moaned.

She giggled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her. "You are welcome. I rather do like pink. Its soft. I didn't think it would be a good color on me, but now that I wear it I rather like it."

Celes smiled and brushed a little of her hair back. "Its a good color on you. You are so beautiful." she whispered and kissed her again. "Lets go." she said agaisnt her lips and looked at the boys. "We will be out, possibly all night. Don't worry!" she said taking Roman hand and popping them to the bay. Once there she turned Roman around to look at the TARDIS she had there. She nipped Roman's ear. "That is an actual replica, this is the site where they filmed David and Bille's last scene ever." she whispered.

Roman squealed and bounced on her toes! "Oh, my God!" She squealed again and jumped up and down. She hugged Celes and kissed her soundly. Then she ran to it and ran over the blue box. She opened and stood stunned. She gave a scream and ran inside. "Its bigger on the inside!" She screamed.

Celes giggled as she watched her running in and out just like a proper companion. She walked over when Roman walked back into it and shut the door. She walked up to the console and hit a few buttons and the machine made noises like it was traveling. "I haven't figured out how to make it fly quite yet." she said with a shrug. "Noah's got quite the mind and had been helping me with this. But this is for you and me, and John if he wants, to play in." she grinned and showed her the place she had set out for them on the floor under the chairs.

"Celes... oh..." she wiped tears away and sat down. She sniffed and tried hard not to cry, but was failing.

Celes smiled and wiped some of her tears. "Happy tears, yeah?" she asked her hopefully.

Roman nodded. "I just... I had felt so left out when it came to you and John." She sniffed. "You two know so much about all kinds of things. I know so little. I really do enjoy stuff like this. Then at christmas I said one of my fantasies would be having sex against a TARDIS while one of the guys would be dressed like Ten and John just pawned me off on Harry." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes again. "Harry would give me anything but it just hurt... it hurt that John just brushed it off. I just think he prefers the nerdy stuff with you... I should just not push him but I can't help what I like." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I love you Celes... you're the only one I can count on to do special things like this."

Celes scooted closer to Roman and kissed her. "I like to give you everything, but Ro I'm not the only one who does." she whispered. "And I'm sure John would be ten… I just think he thinks he's not skinny enough. I mean lets face it David turned to the side and he disappeared." she giggled a little and kissed Roman again. "I know how you feel, wanting more from someone and not getting it. Its okay. He will learn. He's still new to this." she whispered and kissed her again. "But this is for you, we can do whatever you want in it, have sex, play Doctor Who like little kids playing cowboys and indians… anything."

Roman giggled. She wiped her eyes. "We can play for a while... Oh! How many people do you think we can attract with the noise?" She giggled.

"Oh tons in the right parts of Britain." Celes giggled. "We shall do an experiment to that once we figure out how to get her flying." she said and kissed Roman again wiping the rest of her tears away. "Feeling a little better?" she asked. "Cause this is a to size TARDIS, it even has corridors and rooms… and a swimming pool, a library… its like a house for my Doctor Who nerdy fan." she said. "Oh and I have virgin banana daiquiris in the Time Lord themed kitchen."

"So, drinks, explore, skinny dipping in the pool, and figure out how to get this puppy flying." She squealed and kissed her. "Lets play the companions stole the TARDIS." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Okay." she took Roman's hand and led her around to one of the corridors. "I also think that we should stash this in the library at Godric's Hollow when its put up… a house within a house." she laughed as she led Roman along the corridor. "Oh! And I have it set up so we can change it to any console that any doctor has ever had!" she said.

"You actually built us a real TARDIS! Can it even time travel? Oh that would be fun I think I would want to see an Elvis Presley concert." She giggled.

Celes laughed. "We will have to do some stuff but you know how time travel can be tricky… time turners and all that… maybe a large one?" she asked as she led her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's true. Oh, but when if we are in a Moffat cycle? We were meant to go back to see a concert and he saw the TARDIS and created Doctor Who, which would only get us to want to create a TARDIS of our own?"

"You are so cute!" Celes squealed and sat her down on a stool and passed her a drink. "Drink up, you should always travel with Bananas." she winked.

Roman giggled. "This is good." She kicked her feet. "I think the next time we run away we should just come here and hide. I bet the boys won't be able to find us." She giggled again. "This is awesome. It really is. I love it!"

Celes smiled. "Perception filter, we need one of those." she said and summoned her list and added it. "Oh this is great! We have yet another place to hide away!" she giggled and leaned across the counter and licked some of the banana smoothie off Roman's cheek.

She giggled. "We can used the TARDIS engine to make the turkey." She laughed.

"We should!" Celes laughed getting excited. "Oh I am so glad I did this! I get to watch my baby girl nerd out. Its so cute."

Roman blushed and giggled. She squealed and then climbed up onto the counter and kisses her. She moaned as she giggled, "How many rooms." She asked against her lips.

"The spell I created is designed to continue to build them… so I don't know." she said and kissed Roman again indulging in it for a minute with a moan.

Roman moaned. "We can try for as many rooms as we get." She kissed her and sat on the counter. "We can leave a trail of clothes too."

Celes giggled as she ran her hands up Roman's thighs. "We could do that, and then change in the closet which I've included and then do it again, and again and again."

Roman moaned and shivered. She gave an excited squeal. "Horny pregnant women, how shall we ever survive the night?" She giggled and pulled at her sweater.

Celes moaned and pulled off her sweater and then pulled off Roman's her hands shook and her body ached with anticipation of having Roman. She moaned and kissed Roman down her neck and then slid her hands up to her core and pressed her thumbs to it through her pants. "We shall survive on sex and awesome." she moaned. "What do I smell like, Ro?" she asked taking in Roman's scent and shivering at the intoxication of it deciding she didn't want to alter it one bit because she wouldn't notice. That was her favorite smell, Roman. She looked up at Roman and then smiled. "One more thing." she pulled out a key on a silver chain. "Your TARDIS key." she whispered.

Roman smiled and took her keay. She placed it on the necklace chain where she always wore Celes' wedding ring. "Right there with your ring, next to my heart." She gave a moan and kissed her. She thrust her tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "You smell so good." She said against her lips. "So, so good."

Celes smiled and moaned. She kissed Roman again and then down her neck to her collarbones and then down between her breasts. She loved every part of Roman. She moaned as she licked across to one of her nipples and moaned as it hardened under her tongue. She licked across to the other and did the same. "So… so hot."

Roman moaned and shivered. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers into her hair and pressed her breast out for Celes to do as she will. She shivered again and leaned her head back as she took in the feel of what was going on. She moaned again as she shimmied out of her clothes and lifted her hips to push down her jeans.

Celes pulled her jeans off with one swoop and moaned. "God…" she moaned and kissed down from her breasts to her belly and rained little kisses all over it. "So, so pretty." she said and kissed down to the tops of her pelvic bone and licked along it. She dipped down to Roman's core and used her tongue ring to flick Romans piercing and moaned loudly.

Roman gave a high pitch moan as she threw her head back. She panted and moaned as she raised her hips to her. Her body shivered along with her thighs. She rubbed her little belly and moaned as she slid her hand down to Celes' hair. She looked down at Celes and moaned. "You… God, I'm going to… I'm going to…" She squealed and raised her hips more. She was going to do Celes neck and she was going to make sure she had her screaming… She gave another high pitched moan on the verge of screaming.

Celes smiled against Roman as she licked down to her core and dipped her tongue inside of her. She moaned and thrust her tongue in and out of her and then licked back up and flicked her piercing again. She loved Roman's reactions to it and wanted to do it over and over. She had missed hearing Roman's sounds in response to her. She ran a hand up her thigh and then dipped two fingers into her core and started to pump in and out of her while she flicked her piercing with her tongue ring.

Roman gave out screams as moans as her juices started to leak out of her. She rolled her hips as she curled her fingers into her hair. Her body shivered as she arched her back. She rolled her body more as she screamed. "Oh… God…" She shivered. She screamed against as more of her juices leaked out of her.

Celes moaned and just enjoyed giving Roman pleasure. She thrust her fingers faster and tasted her and moaned. She continued what she was doing taking pleasure in Roman's and just wanted to give it all to her. She started to tickle her fingers over Roman's g-spot knowing that would drive her right over that wonderful edge of bliss.

Roman screamed as she sat up suddenly. She her body shivered harder and then she screamed again as her orgams hit her and her juices gushed out of her. She panted and and laid back down on the counter… "God… Celes… I need…" She moaned as she rolled her hips a little more. "...you."

Celes smiled and pulled back she shimmied out of her own jeans and then crawled up onto the counter and carefully lowered herself onto Roman shivering hard as they came into contact and she moaned. "God…"

Roman giggled as she slid her hands up her body and pulled her down by the back of her neck. She kissed her and took her time tasting her too. She moaned and rubbed her hand down her back to her ass. She giggled again and then rolled her hips against Celes. "God, you are so… hot… beautiful, and sexy…" She moaned and looked up at her. "My wife. my horny little wife." She giggled and rolled her hips against hers.

Celes moaned and giggled as she rolled her hips a little faster and looked down at Roman. She loved that they all called her that, little. She was little and actually enjoyed it. She moaned and kissed down Roman's neck as she quickened their pace and started to mew for her as her body shook. She had really, really missed Roman something fierce and now felt like she couldn't get enough of her. She left little hickies on her neck and moaned.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips faster. She held her hips and shivered. She kissed her Celes and moaned. She loved her taste. And her scent… god her scent was intoxicating. It had been driving her crazy since they got into the Tardis. She kissed down to her neck and kissed it. She gave a growl as she rolled her hips faster and then gave it a nip.

Celes' mews became louder and she held onto Roman tighter. She could feel her body tightening, but she wanted it to go on forever. She moaned and kissed Roman again enjoying the way she was practically attacking her. She moaned and mewed and just opened like a blooming flower to Roman. She always did. She just loved her that much.

Roman gave little screams as she rocked her hips faster. She felt their juices mix together. She dug her fingers faster into her hips and arched her back. Her body shook as her orgasm fill her body. "Celes..." she breathed. She screamed out more of her moans as she opened up to Celes. She has always tries to be open to Celes. She enjoyed their connection. It kept her informed on what she was feeling. "Celes..." she screamed.

Celes' mews became screams and she held onto Roman for dear life hearing her screams and feeling her orgasm coming on. It was doubled as it always was then they opened to one another. "Roman… oh God… please… Im going to… God!" she screamed and her body tightened and she came hard, her juices gushing out and mixing with Roman which were doing the same.

Roman jerked and moaned. She panted as she looked up at Celes and closed her eyes. "We… we need… a… bed…" She breathed. She held Celes and rolled them over onto their sides. She was half hanging off but it was okay. She just wanted to hold Celes and lay with her for a while." She smiled as she closed her eyes and took in her scent. She moaned. "You smell so good."

Celes moaned and smiled she jerked a little and then popped them to one of the rooms with a bed. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Roman's and kissed her. "I love you." she whispered and held onto her tightly. "I love you so much, Roman." she said and kissed her again.

Roman smiled as she kissed her back. "I love you too." She said against her lips. She gave a moan and kissed her again. "That felt so good." She pulled a blanket over them and held Celes more. She giggled and snuggled against her. "I think maybe a nap, some more lovely kissing, making out, sex, exploration, food, and then do it all over again." She giggled.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes, to all of it." she kissed Roman and dipped her tongue in her mouth and sighed at her taste. "You are so incredibly intoxicating." she whispered and kissed her again and rubbed her back.

She smiled as she placed kissed down her neck and collar bones. "How have my wife been? What has she been up too? I want you to tell me everything."

Celes smiled and moaned a little allowing better access to her neck by arching back a bit. "Mmm, working, both at the clinic and at home. Growing babies, being extremely sexually charged." she whispered and shivered as she ran her hands up the sides of Roman's body. She just loved to touch Roman, she danced her fingers along Roman's side and then down to her baby bump and rubbed it lovingly. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." She giggled. "I try to stay out of trouble. I seem to have word vomit and you guys don't like that very much." She kissed her neck some more. "When I'm not working on projects I sit somewhere with my laptop watching cooking videos. I'm always looking at food and how to make them. I find I enjoy experimenting." She giggled and kissed her neck and left a hickie this time.

Celes shivered and smiled. "Maybe Bryce will be a chef like his older brother is aspiring to be?" she asked and enjoyed what Roman was doing to her. She closed her eyes and took it in. "The word vomit isn't so bad." she moaned and tangled her legs with Roman's. "You're just speaking your mind." she whispered and nuzzled her face and kissed her.

Roman moaned as she kissed her. She sighed a moaned and sighed. She looked at Celes. "I can bite you all over." She giggled. she pressed her nose to her neck and took in her scent. Then she moved her nose over to her shoulder and took in her scent again. She giggled and then just sniffed up her shoulder to her neck and snorted against her.

Celes giggled and squished her neck to that side. "Hey!" she giggled and let her fingers tickled Roman's sides. "What is it I smell like that makes you want to jump me and tease me." she giggled as she listened to Roman laughing.

She looked at her and smiled. "I don't think I should tell you." She told her. "But its smells so good."

"Well I need to know, so I can report back to Noah." she winked and kissed Roman with a moan and trailed her hand down to her breast and cupped it flicking her thumb over the nipple which was already hard.

Roman shivered and smiled. "So he needs to know what I smell when I smell you?" She asked and kissed her. "Why?"

"Ambrosia." she whispered and then held out her hand and summoned the potion. She'd been waiting to show it to Roman for a while. She loved that she was helping Noah and was so proud of him. She held out the vial of pinkish potion. "You drink it and it makes you smell like the people arounds you favorite smell, oh and it keeps hints of your original scent too. So far I've got Lemon, cookies, and chocolate." she giggled. "The kids very depending on what they are liking at the moment."

Roman smiled as she looked at the potion. "Oh, this is awesome! This is just great." She said as she rolled onto her back to study the potion. "Noah, is a freakin genius. I tell him that all the time. Exactly like that." She giggled. "A freakin genius." She smiled and rolled back onto her side and looked at Celes. "You smell like honey. Its usually strong after we have sex but it was driving me crazy, its why I crawled over the counter to get to you."

Celes looked at her as unexpected tears filled her eyes. "I'm your favorite scent?" she asked.

"On you? Yes. You said the potion enhances the scent of the person you best like on them. On you, I enjoy your natural scent." Roman brushed a few tears from Celes' eyes. "Why are you crying? Did you think it would be something else?" She giggled.

"Roman, the potion does not enhance anything, it give that person the scent of the person smelling them favorite scent. It adds it to the scent you already have. I'm crying because, no I didn't know that. I thought it would be Lee honestly." she whispered.

"Well my favorite smell on you is your natural scent. Its… my favorite type of scent. Its a natural scent. Like… I enjoy the smell of all of you and I enjoy the smell pretty smells but… I enjoy a person's natural scent… so… I guess that is my favorite… its a natural scent." She frowned. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Celes nodded. "I get it." she kissed Roman. "I think I don't want the boys to ever drink this potion, because they'd end up smelling like you and I wouldn't be able to help myself. Your scent just drive me a little… crazy." she growled out the last word and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled and moaned as she kissed her back. "I think we had this conversation before." She said against her lips. "I think everyone is addicted to my scent." She pulled back and looked at her. "But no one has really said what my scent is. They say its intoxicating but what do I smell like?"

"For me its like fruit, and the Hawaiian ocean and New Mexico after it rains… the smell of dust after rain you know? Its wonderful." she said.

Roman giggled. "Fruit, Hawaiian ocean, New Mexico after it rains, and dust after it rains." She giggled. "I think I smell pretty damn good."

"Oh yes, you smell awesome!" Celes sang the word awesome and kissed Roman again. "God, I missed you. Does it seem like ages? I love you." she kissed her again.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "I think its just the pregnancy. We haven't been very… harmonious since we both got pregnant." She rubbed her nose against hers. "I can't wait until I'm not pregnant. Then I'm going to do a whole lot of activities. I even have a leather night planned out. Its a show I have planned. I'm going to sing two songs and dress in a nice leather outfit. You'll love it." She sang.

"Roman in leather? Oh yes. I will most definitely love it." she moaned and then gave a yawn and kissed Roman slowly. "We should nap, and then when we get up I'll feed you. I found a recipe for veggie burgers I wanted you to try… then we can spend the night until you get tired making sure all the rooms we find smell like you and I." she whispered.

She giggled and snuggled down next to Celes. She wrapped her arms around her took in the feel of her body and her body heat. She took a deep breath and took in her scent.

Celes sighed and smiled and then rubbed Roman's little belly. "You know, Bryce sort of has a short temper…" she sighed. "I like it, he's like a little inferno ball." she said her eyes closing of their own accord. "I read a book once…" she trailed off and fell asleep.

Roman kissed her and laid next to her for while. Was Bryce really short tempered? Yeah, she attacked Hi'iaka's garden but she was justified. Hi'iaka was trying to take her day away from her. Then to top it off she wasn't sure she was ready to really talk to her. She hadn't seen Hi'iaka or thought of her since she lost Hope. She was so hurt and angry with her that she didn't want anything to do with her. Now that she was popping up she wasn't sure. Maybe part of the reason she attacked her garden was because she was still angry with her. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Celes' arms with the covers around them. This was going to be the second time that she had taken a nap. It was so unusual for her. "Dan…" She trailed off as she fell asleep.

When they woke later they made love again and then Celes fed Roman and they ran around the Tardis like fangirls for hours that night exploring, stopping to make love and then doing more. When Celes woke the next morning, only about four hours after she and Roman had finally fell asleep again she was tangled around Roman in the middle of the console room floor. She moaned and kissed Roman as she felt the nudges of the boys wondering where they were. "I think we are being summoned back home." she whispered as she felt Roman stirring.

"No," Roman gave a small wine as she pulled Celes closer. "I'm tired." She yawned. "We sleep."

Celes nodded with a tiny moan. "Good idea, stinky boys can wait." she yawned and closed her eyes snuggled her face under Roman's chin.

Roman dozed instead of sleep cause the boys kept nudging her. She gave a growl. "They aren't leaving us alone." She yawned.

Celes whimpered. "Not cool." she whined and nudged Lee back hard as he was the last to probe. " _Sleeping, leave a message."_ she sent and closed her eyes again.

" _Time to come home. Its late morning early afternoon. What have you two been doing… besides trying to make a baby on top of the babies you already have."_ He teased and chuckled.

Celes giggled out loud. " _Nasty naughty things were the theme of this date. There were some chains and whips involved. I think I wore out Roman."_ she moaned and kissed Roman. "Its late in the day." she whispered.

Lee sent a chuckle and sent an appreciative moan to Celes.

Roman sighed. "We go to the group room and sleep, then?" She asked with her eyes still closed. She was so tired but at the same time the pallet wasn't all that comfortable. It saw a little too hard.

"Okay, I will take you home. You finish sleeping. I have to get Lee to help me summon the Tardis back home…" She sat up and waved a hand and they were both in clothes, t-shirts and jeans." she held onto Roman and popped them straight to the group room. She leaned down and kissed Roman. "Sleep my lovely wife. I'll come get you in a few hours for food okay?" she asked.

Roman looked up at her as her eyes burned. "Okay." She told her. "I want lots of kisses." She puckered her lips for her.

Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman's lips several times before she finally fell back asleep again. "Sleep, my sweet Baby Girl." she whispered and covered her with a blanket and then eased off the bed, she stretched and rubbed her belly and then walked out of the room, stretching out her magic for the boys. She found them in the kitchen and was mauled by kids and laughed. She looked at Lee. "I need your help in the library." she giggled.

"Library? Don't you think you and Ro have had enough 'library' time?" He smiled as he teased her.

Celes shook her head. "Nope, I think I could use a little more library time." she giggled and hugged one last kid then waded to Lee and offered a hand. "Come on, I really do need your help. I need to do a large summon." she said.

"Okay." He kissed her and took her hand. "What are we summoning?"

"Oh, just the Tardis." she said leading him out of the kitchen.

"That what?!" John asked as he quickly jumped off his stool and ran after them. "I want to help too!"

Lee shook his head. "And you have brought out the nerdy side of him. Do you know I just got him settled down. he had been talking star wars all morning just because one of the kids asked him a question. Just one question."

Celes looked up at John proudly. "Yes, one question is all it takes. Come on my Whovian and Romanian." she said leading them into the library. She connected with Lee and smiled. "Think of the big blue box." she winked at Lee.

"Okay." Lee said and closed his eyes as he thought big blue box… ones he seen in the show Celes and Ro have watched many times before.

When Celes opened her eyes, mostly because John made an excited sound she grinned. "Yay!" she said and reached up and kissed Lee's chin. "Thank you." She turned to John. "You sir, must earn your key." she teased a little.

John chuckled. "Oh? And how must I earn my key?" He asked as he looked around the box. He touched the top of the blue box and looked into the little windows. "We have a Tardis!" He said excitedly.

Celes grinned. "Yep! And I don't know yet. I have one for you though… maybe you will have to do something like dressing up like ten." she suggested as she played with her key. "You want to look inside though?"

"Hell yeah, I want to look through it!" He went to take the key from her. "Ah, come on! Please!"

Celes giggled. "You are so cute!" she said holding the key away. she looked up at Lee. "Want to see too, or go check on our wife?" she asked.

Lee chuckled, "How about we feed you first and you and Peaches can take a tour of the place."

"Awe, man! I already ate though." John complained, very much like the kids would.

Celes giggled. "How about I show him the place and he can cook for me. Theres a full kitchen inside." she suggested. "Or, well, I mean I guess if my warrior wants to cook for me…" she trailed off still looking to tease John, she started to walk out of the library.

"I'll do it!" John said. "Oh, please, please, please, _please_!"

Lee just shook his head. "You are so mean." He told Celes and kissed her cheek. "How you going to tease a 6 foot 4 man and make him sound like a little kid. I don't even know this man that stands before me."

Celes giggled. "Its fun." she said and kissed Lee. "Go, I will give the Little John what he wants now." she said and turned to John waving the key. "Come on." she coaxed in a baby voice and walked to the door of the Tardis.

John stood behind her. "I shall pay you back for this. I will. I really will."

Celes giggled and unlocked the Tardis for him and opened the door and walked in. "I'm working on the finger snapping opening door thing…" she started but turned and grinned when she saw his face.

"Oh… my God." He said as he looked around. "Oh, my God… How… where…. when… Oh God! Look at this place!"

Celes giggled. "Yep, its bigger on the inside. And its always growing just like a real Tardis. Ro and I are working the kinks to get it flying and time traveling." she said.

"Time travel? You… you two are going to try and get it to time travel… like a real Tardis? You are building your own Tardis?"

Celes nodded. "That's the idea. You know if you like this wait till you see what I'm going to do for your birthday… you may end up worshiping me a little." she winked and giggled. "What do you want to see first?"

"I… I think… Oh! The pool! Its always the pool! They bring up the pool but not once have we seen it!" John said

Celes giggled and offered her hand, once he took it she led him through the network of corridors and into the room with the large swimming pool. "The pool!" she said spreading her hand out.

John smiled, "The pool." he walked around. "Oh, the pool." He took a running leap and jumped into the pool.

Celes gave a shrieking laugh and walked to the edge and sat down putting her feet in after rolling up her jeans and watched him come up. "All so you could jump in?" she asked sitting back on her hands displaying her belly which had her Future Super Hero maternity t-shirt stretched over it.

John laughed as he swam to her. "Yeah, well, its awesome. You two went on a date for the whole night and into the morning. I should have date crashed just to play." He chuckled.

Celes giggled and kicked her feet under the water a little. "Mmm, that would have been interesting considering Roman and I were sex at the drop of a sonic screwdriver last night." she giggled.

John chuckled, "I felt that… all of that." He picked up one of her feet and kissed it then kissed each other toes. "I know you said you built a Tardis but I didn't you really, really built a Tardis."

Celes shivered a little as she watched him. "Mmm, we have magic. So yes, I intend on making this a real Tardis. The bigger on the inside charm just enhanced and tweaked so the place keeps growing." she shivered again. "And… I'll have to get permits through the ministry for the time travel bit… they are a little strict."

He chuckled, "Time travel even." He gently bit her big toe. "I like that idea." he kissed up her leg and chuckled again. "You are so… surprising." He smiled.

Celes smiled and shivered as her body started to heat up. "How so?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hello? A Tardis? You built a _Tardis_." He said.

Celes giggled. "I did do that, didn't I?" she asked and then shrugged. "I just did something I knew i would want someone to do for me… I did this for not only me though. Its for Ro too. She rarely nerdy and Doctor Who is one thing she is sort of super nerdy about." she giggled. "And its for you too, of course."

He smiled up at her. "You are so made of awesome." He told her. He kissed her foot again and swam backwards. He dipped under the water. He came up and looked over at Celes. "How are you doing, my little wife?"

"I'm good, really good. Happy. So happy. Things are really good right now." Celes said and smiled bigger at him as she slid into the water in one fluid motion, the t-shirt becoming see through. She slipped beneath the surface and swam around him and then away. She came up about halfway across the pool and turned and smiled at him allowing the water to cool her off. "So, how are you husband of mine?" she asked.

"I think I'm good. Well, right now I'm really good, cause I'm swimming in the pool that is located in the tardis!" He laughed. He wasn't going to get use to that. He was really in the Tardis. "You know… we can make money here. Once you and Ro figure everything up, we can make this into like a museum or something for wizards that like Doctor Who."

Celes swam up to him and nodded. "That's a good idea. We could park it outside of WWW." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and bobbed up using the water and kissed him and held herself there as she did.

John gave a moan as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, that could work too." He told her.

Celes smiled and pressed into him. "Yes, it could. We could move it around the wizarding world too… but that could be its home when its not here." she said.

"Yes, I like that. I like that a lot." He chuckled. "Maybe we can have a Doctor Who marathon while in the Tardis too."

"There is at least one media room that I'm aware of." she giggled. "That would be fun, we could dress up. You could be ten, I could be Amy and Ro can be… whomever she chooses I leave that up to her." she giggled.

"Ten? You think I'm ten? You know, I like the way Nine dressed. I think I may be nine." John said.

Celes smiled. "I actually don't care for nine all that much. Ten was great, eleven was amazing, and well twelve… hes really good so far." she said she nodded. "Ten, no nine. Nope." she shook her head.

He chuckled. "I said I liked the way Nine dressed. No, I'm torn between ten, eleven, and twelve. Ten was pretty good! I enjoyed him a lot. Then Eleven… well he made dorkiness cool. And twelve…" he chuckled. "Twelves is awesome right now."

Celes nodded. "Oh I wish Roman wasn't sleeping, we could geek out and watch Doctor Who." she squealed and kissed John again with a moan and held onto him tighter wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You horny woman, "What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"I am kissing you." she said with a giggle. "Nothing wrong with a little bit of kissing." she said innocently. Her stomach gave an angry growl and both the twins kicked and she offed.

John chuckled, "Innocent, eh?" He kissed her. "Come on, lets get you fed before the girls decided to kick a hole in you due to the lack of food."

Celes giggled and swam to the edge and got out. Once they were both out she dried them happy to have that ability back but still upset with Hi'iaka. She hummed as she skipped along leading John to the kitchen. "That kitchen! Its is Time Lord themed. Old time Gallifreyan all over the walls!" she giggled.

"Sounds awe…" He trailed off as he they walked in. "...some." he said. "Oh… My… God! Yes! Awesome! This whole place is awesome!"

Celes giggled. "I did this one personally, for the most part the spell is designed to form and shape the endless space to what we need according to our thought processes but I wanted to do this room." she pointed to the corner. "And I even did River's cradles, three with Jasmine and Jellissa's names in Gallifreyan and then I'll add Bryce's first name when Harry and Roman pick one." she said going over to them and touching them lightly.

"They aren't going to keep Bryce as the first name?" John asked as he looked around.

Celes looked at him for a minute. "I don't know, but I mean when Ro had Dai, she chose Maximillion… so I mean I just assumed. I don't know, we started talking about it but we fell asleep in the middle." she smiled as she watched him look in every cabinet at the Doctor Who themed china.

"That's right." He chuckled, "I think she named him that just so she could say the whole name to embarrass him when he gets into trouble, especially when he starts to remember."

Celes giggled and thought about his name and a memory she didn't quite know if it was hers or not sparked. "I recall him actually telling me he'd like the name Casanova." she said with a shrug as she thought about it.

John snorted, "I can believe that. He is a little flirt. He loves Vinny but he also flirts with others. Its harmless and he always returns to Vinny or makes sure she is comfortable with what he is doing."

"Well we both remember the two weeks that she wasn't right after she marked him." Celes said and sat herself down at the island she had covered in blue tiles that Roman had crawled across last night.

He smiled at her, "Yes we do." He walked around the counter, "So, chicken?"

"Of course." she said and rubbed her belly. "Fried I think, with… mashed potatoes." she moaned and then her thoughts turned to those two weeks. "I saw bits of you in those two weeks. It wasn't all Kama. And I actually think about it now, and I find I actually really enjoyed it." she said.

"Of course it was me… wait what are we talking about?" John asked as he gave her some potatoes to peel and started to season the chicken.

Celes started to peel potatoes. "The two weeks I stayed at Hogwarts when I was pregnant with Bree just barely… remember?" she asked.

"Oh!" He smiled, "Yeah, I had managed to stay me for most of it. What brought this on… remembering those two week, I mean."

Celes sighed. "Mostly just thinking about Dai before. I still look at him as a little baby sometimes and I'm like… where is Damon, oh that's right he's right there. And hes still very much Dai… I just miss him some days is all." she shrugged.

"You mean with all his memories." He told her. "He is still Dai. Still acts like him too, he just don't have the memories. I think Lee sees that and is doing everything he can to terrorize him. The only catch is, Dai gets him back." He chuckled and shook his head as he placed a pan with oil on the stove.

Celes giggled. "I know, I just have my moments. He's my little prince and I'm so glad he's getting this second life." she smiled and hummed. "Bryce too, and Vinny. Can you believe it? Harry's demon barely just showed up and now she… er… he is going to be reborn." she asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think that wasn't the plan. I think it would have been better to have tried to find a way to separate them and then got to know her better." He shrugged, "But things happened. I'm happy for her… which turned to he." He chuckled, "Have you sat in with Roman to hear the heart. Her face just lights up like…" He smiled as he thought back on it. "The last time I seen her light up that much was…" He trailed off. The last time he saw her light but that much was when she found out she was pregnant with Hope. She was so happy that is shined from within along with the baby.

Celes smiled. "I haven't sat with her, and you don't have to tiptoe around it. I know she's happier now. She lit up brightly when she was pregnant with Hope." she said softly and looked down at the potato she was peeling. "I heard Rainy's heartbeat… but Roman never did." she whispered. "I think maybe from now on we should do ultrasounds for her. I think she likes that part."

"Yeah, I think so too. I know she like she surprise of finding out she is pregnant… when we aren't being assholse about it." He gave a lopsided smile. "She also likes to find out the gender too. Its one of reason's why I don't say anything."

"Well even surprise can make a mans tongue a little loose." Celes teased. "I like the surprise but part of me always wants to know right when I find out I'm pregnant."

He chuckled, "You say that now but I saw when you were pregnant with Vinny. You wanted that surprise. You felt a little left out when you didn't get that." He leaned over and kissed her. "Love you but I think you would enjoy the surprise much more."

Celes smiled. "You know me so well." she said and giggled. "I love you too, by the way." she winked.

He smiled and started frying the chicken. When Celes was done peeling the potatoes he washed them and cut them up then he set them in the pot to boil. "So what else did you and Ro do here besides rediscovering each other a lot." He teased.

Celes blushed a little. "Uh, well. We role played a little and explored…" she giggled.

He chuckled, "Role played, eh? That's cute! Then to see both of you pregnant and playing? Yeah, thats even cuter."

Celes blushed deeply. "It was fun, and silly and we enjoyed it.' she said. "We were missing a Doctor though." she pointed out.

"Oh? Neither one of you were the Doctor?" He asked. "I thought for sure one of you would be the Doctor."

"Nope, we were companions stealing the Tardis for a joyride." she giggled.

John laughed, "Oh, yeah. You two would go joyriding in the Tardis. I blame Ro. She is a trouble maker. She is just at getting into trouble." He turned the chicken and checked the potatoes. "But she is also good at making you forget yourself and just enjoy the here and now, don't she?"

Celes nodded. "She really is." she sighed. "Made me into a trouble maker that woman." she giggled and watched him. "Have I mentioned that you look hot today, and you smell amazing… did you shower in the ocean or something?" she asked.

"Nope, just jumped into the pool." He smiled, "But thank you."

"Maybe the pool has more magical properties." she mused and hummed the theme for Ten.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe." After he was done cooking the chicken and potatoes he quickly made the potatoes into mashed potatoes and then made her plate. "Fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Best husband ever." she sang and started to eat moaning a little. "Food of yummy. Wow, I was hungry.' she said.

John chuckled as he set a glass of pink lemonade in front of her and made his own plate. "Good suggestion."

"Thank you, I have to say this pregnancy my cravings have been pretty mild." she noted. "Except when I want to go on a sugar high." she giggled.

John chuckled, "Just as long as you have eggs and chicken you are good… which is still chicken either way you see it."

Celes smiled and gave a nod. "They just want them. I tried those weeks you were in your room to not eat eggs one morning and ended up sick as a dog." she winced.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that. Just go with the cravings."

Celes shrugged. "I don't have to eat the chicken though, I can eat what Ro wants sometimes. but I have to have eggs." she said and ate a bite of mashed potatoes and moaned.

He nodded as he continued to eat with her. "Miss Zoe was a little upset you weren't here to wake her up. She enjoyed you picking on her." he chuckled.

Celes smiled. "My little Zoebird, I'll have to wake her up every day for the next week." she laughed. "She's a good girl, I think she spends a lot of time with Andrew…" she pushed down the feelings and smiled. "But that's normal."

"Not really, she splits her time with Andrew and Damon… and Vinny… Hail… Or whoever is around Damon." He chuckled.

"I'm so pleased she fits in with her brothers and sisters. She is so precious. All the babies are." she said and finished her chicken and smacked her lips.

John pushed back some of her hair. "You worry too much. Zoe is a well loved and well, played with little girl. Andrew knows that she has family and needs to get to know them as well. He just likes being in her presence… just like how you enjoy being in Ro's presence. If it were up to you, you would stay right next to her, wouldn't you?"

Celes gave a slow smile. "All day everyday. I'm sure you and Tabby felt the same." she noted. "And I don't feel it just for Roman just more strongly for Roman. I like to be with all of you and if I could get away with it I'd find a way to be with you all, all the time." she giggled to herself imagining herself split into pieces for them all.

He chuckled, "See, just like Andrew would. He's getting better about it but its a slow processes."

"Very." she sighed. "I don't even dislike him anymore." she commented. "He loves my baby, how can I hate him for that?"

"Good girl." He kissed her. "Ready to go back or would you like more food?"

Celes nodded. "I am ready to go back. Feels like another world in here, huh?" she asked.

"Yes it does. I love it. I'm sure Ro loved it. Your night ended up being most of the day." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "Those are the best types of dates, don't you know?" she asked.

He laughed, "I could feel it." He kissed her and stood up. With a wave of the hand the food was put away and their mess was cleaned up. "Come on, I have to check on some kids."

"Okay!" Celes said and then bit back a yawn.

"Someone needs a nap." He teased and walked with her out of the kitchen and back to the main control room. "This is so awesome!" He said taking one last look around.

Celes giggled. "It is, you still need to earn your key." she winked and took his hand and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked out into the library.

John smiled, "What do I have to do to earn my key?" he asked as he ran his hand down the box. "You may want to lock it so the little ones don't wander in and then get lost… or worse fall into the pool."

Celes nodded and locked it. "I haven't decided. I'll have to discuss it with Roman." she said and walked back over to him taking his hand again.

He kissed the back of her hand. "Come on, little wife. You need to nap."

"Mappy!" Hail yelled from one of the upper floors. "Mappy!"

John sighed. "And it begins, he is such a pain sometimes."

"Yes, but you adore him, just like everyone else. He gets into your heart and melts it a little at a time until you are all his." Celes giggled.

"MAPPY!" Hail screamed when he didn't get his attention.

"Yeah, well since Val is splitting his time between Jude and his sister Hail has decided to terrorize me." He sighed and then chuckled, "He really is a pain but you are right I love the little turd."

Celes giggled as she followed John up to find Hail and smiled more. "He is a turd, but hes our turd. All of our turd." she said.

"MAPPY!"

"What, Hail. What?" John said when they walked up behind him.

Hail turned and smiled up at him. "Geez, what took you so long? I was calling you _forever_. "You see this here?"

"See what, where?" John asked.

"Here!" he said as he lifted his shirt. "Look! Right there." He pointed at a little spot.

John leaned down and looked at it. "I see it, what is it?" he asked reaching out to touch it.

"AUGH!" Hail screamed at him and laughed when he saw John jump. "Its jam." He laughed again.

"Why you little…" John growled and picked Hail up and tucked him under his arm and started to rub out a noogie on his little head.

Celes giggled as she watched them.

Hail laughed and wiggled out of his hold. He took John's hand. "Come on, Mappy. We have glowing bones to make." he said as he pulled on hand. "Do you think you can make my bones glow too?"

John chuckled. "Well I don't know.' he said.

Celes smiled. "I'm going to go lay down in the loft." she said to John.

"Okay, I'll be helping Hail make his glowing bones." He told her as he followed Hail to get his mad scientist set Ro gave him a while ago.

Roman woke hours later as Bryce' singing got louder to wake her up. She gave a yawn and rubbed her belly. "Okay, okay." She said. "I'm up. I'm." She said and her eyes drooped again. She gave a little jolt as her head had dropped back. "I'm up." She yawned again and looked over at the the clock. It was now 3:30 in the morning. Her usual time she would wake up. She rubbed her face and crawled over bodies, stumbling a couple of times. Right before she could get to the edge she laid down again. She closed her eyes and then woke again as Bryce's voice grew louder. She giggled and then got up to crawl to the edge. She squealed in alarm as she forgot she was already at the edge and was now falling off the bed. She did a flip and landed on her butt.

Harry, who had actually been next to Roman sat up suddenly. "Ro?" he whispered. Hed felt her little excitement. He looked at the other three and then inched out of the bed and found Roman on the floor. "You okay?" he whispered getting off the bed to help her up.

She gave a little giggle, "I'm good… My butt hurts." She said as she rubbed it. "Food, need food."

Harry gave a quiet chuckle and paused when the other three stirred and watched as they all fell into a little pattern and smiled a little and then picked up Roman. "Come on." he whispered and carried her from the room.

Roman rubbed her belly and hummed along with Bryce. "He's singing." she whispered. She sighed and yawned again.

"Really? Whats he singing?' Harry asked wishing his son would share that with him too.

"Love is all you need." Roman giggled. "By the Beatles."

"Oh yes, that child is most definitely mine. Beatles fan, that's my boy." Harry said leaning down as he walked and kissing Roman's belly.

Roman giggled. "I love that song. There are a few songs of the Beatles that I like but that is one that I love." she rubbed her belly. "I also like food on a stick too!" she giggled."Food on a stick is good. Its made of awesome! OH! I found a pumpkin recipe I must try. They are cookies!"

Harry chuckled. "And you've picked up my love of kabobs. You want to cook or shall I? And cookies you say, will you be baking them?" he asked setting her down and rubbing her belly as he leaned down and kissed her soundly.

Roman moaned and giggled. "Oh! You know what sounds good? French Toast kabobs."

"Oh lets do that!" Harry said happily. "Please!"

"You make the french toast and I'll cut up the fruit." Roman said as she kicked her feet excitedly. She hummed as they got started on making breakfast. "There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy." She sang to her self.

Harry chuckled as he listened to Roman sing. When she got to the chorus he joined her. "All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love, love is all you need." he grinned and started to cook the french toast.

Roman smiled at him as she sang with him and cut fruit to put on the sticks. This was the best way she saw on how to make them but she was sure there was another way. She would just have to find it.

Harry watched her and then flipped the toast, making it on the stove opposed to baking it. "Already figuring out a different way to make it? I wonder if this means Bryce will be a cook… or like his mother." he said poking Roman's nose. "Hey, you been thinking about names?"

Roman smiled at him. "Well, Celes said something interesting to me the other day. She said that Bryce' temper was kind of quick and it was an inferno… so… Dante?"

Harry stopped for a minute and looked at Roman and then nodded slowly. "I like that, Dante. That's good." he grinned.

"Really?" She smiled and nodded. "I… I don't think he has a quick temper though… it could be bad like an inferno but… I don't know. I'm his mother and I think the best of him." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "He has an inferno temper, but I don't think its quick. I think it fumes like yours until it erupts." he noted as he started to cut the french toast into little squares to put on the skewers. "So Dante Bryce?" he asked her.

Roman smiled, "Yeah, I like that. Dante Bryce Potter. Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." She giggled and rubbed her belly. She gave a little frown and looked at Harry. "He still don't moves that much. He is starting to sing more so I know he is good but he rarely moves. A couple of weeks ago Celes said it was bad… but John hushed her before she could explain. He said that Bryce was okay… But I'm still worried. How is it bad that he don't move a lot? Does it mean he is broken in some way? Or… I don't know." She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. She was on the verge of tears just thinking about it.

Harry set down what he was doing and walked around and covered her hands with his and pressed his forehead to hers. "If Bryce is singing then that's good, maybe he doesn't move as much because… well he's trying to be not annoying. Before this he wasn't wildly popular." he pointed out and rubbed her hands with his in little circles on her belly. "He's fine, he's perfect. I've seen the pictures Draco gave you. Don't let what Celes said worry you, she tends to spit things out before she thinks about them. You know this." he said and kissed her.

Roman nodded and took another deep breath. "Yeah, that's true. Yes. He is perfect. I'm sorry, I just… I'm a little paranoid. And I just worry about him."

Harry shook his head. "Don't apologize for being a mum." he kissed her again. "You're suppose to worry and be paranoid. That's all apart of it."

She laughed, "No, that's Celes' job. I spoil them and when they get hurt baby them a little and pass them onto Celes." She giggled. "I encourage them to get dirty, play, get hurt, and just have fun."

Harry chuckled. "There is no rule that says you can't feel that way sometimes though." he pointed out and rubbed his hands under her belly and kissed her again.

She kissed him and giggled. "That's true." She giggled again and looked down at her belly as she rubbed it with him. "My baby."

"Our baby." Harry whispered to her. "He's both of ours. And he's our first boy. And I'm so happy about that." he said.

She smiled brightly at him. "Our first boy." She whispered. She felt a warm feeling cover her and became giddy. "Oh, I love this… I do. I really do. I love you too." She looked down at her little belly. "A boy." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "A boy." he repeated and kissed the top of her head. "Lets get you and my son fed now." he whispered and then leaned and nipped her ear. "And I love you."

She shivered and giggled again. She bounced on her stool and started to assemble the French toast kabobs. "Tada!" she said when she finished the first one. "Oh, these are going to be good!"

"Very, very good. Want some syrup?" he asked getting to the place they kept it.

"Yep!" She said as she ate some of the pieces as she put them kabobs together.

After Roman had them all put together they ate the kabobs and talked with one another about the norm, which these days seemed to be everything. Harry enjoyed his time with Roman and part of him never wanted it to end. But he knew as the end of the pregnancy came it would.

Celes woke four hours later and felt extremely protected where she was laying. She opened her eyes to find herself between John and Lee and sat up slowly on her elbows. She smiled a little. She had taken a nap after she'd shown John the Tardis but then woken only an hour later. She'd eaten dinner with the boys and the kids and by the end of it was worried about Roman sleeping so long. So Harry had suggested they all sleep in the group room with Roman. They had all crawled into the bed, Harry in the center Celes and Roman on either side of him while John slept next to Celes and Lee next to Roman. Celes looked around the room and sat up more and the girls gave kicks to let her know they were awake too. She smiled and rubbed her belly and then snuggled back down between John and Lee and wiggled between them to get them to wake up.

John wrapped an arm around Celes. "Be still, wiggles." he grumbled in his sleep.

Celes giggled and delighted John was even half awake turned to him. She kissed him and moaned a little. "But its morning time." she whispered to him as she wiggled some more and then pushed her ass out slightly into Lee and giggled again.

Lee moaned in his sleep and then rolled over.

John shook his head. "I said be still." he told her.

Celes giggled and lifted a leg up over his hip and kissed him again. "What if I'm not still and its because I'm doing this?" she asked and kissed down to his neck as she pressed her hips into his.

John smiled as he felt devious. He simply picked her up and set her down on the ground. Then he scooted closer to Lee.

Celes' eyes widened and she struggled to get up and when she did she moaned. "You play a dirty game, John." she said and attempted to crawl back into the bed. She tried crawling over him to get between them.

John grunted and scooted closer to Lee. "You have been voted off the island. No longer allowed to sleep between me and Lee." He told her.

Celes pouted. "But I'm the sexy redhead, you don't vote sexy red heads off the island." she said and then had an idea and crawled over Lee and laid down in front of him and kissed his nose. "Chocolate Bear, John's being mean and trying to say I can't sleep between you two anymore." she whispered, knowing he was half awake by now too.

"That is because the sexy redhead was moving too much." Lee said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him. "Now behave."

Celes pouted a little but didn't move. She took to drawing little circles on Lee's chest and humming lightly. She pressed her breasts into his chest and smiled a little. "What if the sexy redhead has awesome breasts?" she asked both of them. "And yummy looking ass… if I say so myself its gotten rather nice."

"Nope." Lee said.

John chuckled, "I don't know about the ass part but you do have breast." he teased her.

Celes made a little indignant noise and pouted more. "Well fine then, if you don't want to have the sexy redhead on the island she'll just go... " she sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind." she whispered and went back to drawing circles on Lee's chest and humming.

Lee just held her. Waiting for her to remember something.

Celes continued to hum and then paused and looked at Lee and bit her lip. She watched him, and smiled a little and sent him a few bars of what had become their Romanian lullaby. She hummed it out loud now softly as she sang it in his head and shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest relaxing a little again.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "I thought you forgot." He told her. He sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around and shook his head. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." He said as he got out the bed.

Celes grinned and got up after kissing John again. "Okay, can I have corned beef hash and eggs?" she asked as she followed him and glanced back at John again wondering if he was going to come with them or sleep a little before the kids got up.

"Yeah, I can make you that." Lee told her as he made his way into the kitchen. He spread his magic and knew Ro and harry were up… well, Ro was up and it felt like Harry was getting ready to doze. He smiled. "You know, they are kind of cute. Ro wakes early in the morning and Harry sometimes wakes with her, feeds her… just like a baby." He chuckled. "Now she is settling down to do her things and Harry is close by and is going to doze off."

Celes giggled. "That is cute." she said and shook her head. "Shes up all early its weird to think of Roman not sleeping in. Bryce keeps her up early and to bed early. Its hard to plan things with her. But so worth it when you do." she winked.

Lee chuckled as he put coffee on and the the kettle to boil. He pulled things out for Celes' breakfast. "It's still cute. So, you enjoy your night with her?"

Celes nodded. "I did, I really, really did. I missed her a lot." she sighed and laid her head down. "Shes amazing." she whispered. "And sexy, and beautiful. She makes me all melty on the inside. I really missed her and I didn't even know how much I craved her until yesterday."

He smiled at her. "Are you twitterpated?" he teased. He teased her but he felt the same way about her. Even now he craved her. He just wanted to lounge around with her and touch her when he felt like it. "I'm glad you had fun."

Celes nodded and sat up and looked at him. "I think that… after these babies are born things are going to shift again." she said.

"Shift again? How so?" He asked as he looked over to her.

Celes gave a little smile. "The way its suppose to be. You and Roman, Me and Harry… you know?" she asked. "I mean, I know its always going to be you and me and Roman and Harry… sometimes, but we've done it again and gotten too comfortable this way… isn't it…" she scoffed. "Nevermind, I'm just thinking out loud. Ignore me." she shook her head.

He smiled at her. "Its okay and yes, we will settle back to our regular parts. I'm actually looking forward to the end of the pregnancies. Ro usually don't have the baby's personality so strongly but this one she does."

"She did with Damon too, I think its a side effect of being dark and carrying a demon." Celes said grasping the new subject with both hands so she didn't have to think about being forgotten. It was ridiculous but she could tell today was going to be a Jasmine day.

"Yeah, that could be it. That makes sense." He smiled. "But I am looking forward to meeting our new girls." He told her. He frowned a little. "I think we will have to watch a little closely after the birth of them. Last time you got the baby blues, right?"

Celes smiled. "John said not to worry. Just because I'm pregnant with twins doesn't automatically mean I'll get them." she said. "I'll be okay, but yes you should keep an eye on me… and Ro… it could happen at any point to either of us."

"You think so?" Lee said. "I think Ro is strong… she won't get them." He shrugged his shoulders.

Celes smiled. "That's not how postpartum depression works, but I think she'll be okay too." she said.

He smiled at her, "Yeah."

John walked into the kitchen when the food was almost done. "Coffee." He groaned. He kissed Celes and walked to the coffee pot. "Coffee."

Celes giggled. "You sound like a zombie." she said. "Want some brains with that there coffee, babe?" she quipped. "Oh, I should make cinnamon rolls too!" she said.

"Too late. Breakfast is almost done." Lee said. "Go sit and and I'll make you a plate." he told John.

John chuckled and sat down next to Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh, too bad. Miss out on your brains. So I'm not going into the clinic today what are we going to do?" she asked the boys.

"I don't know. Did you want to do something?" John asked.

"Mmm… yeah. But I don't know what. Something fun." she giggled and kicked her legs and then accidently wiggled off the edge of her stool and fell on the floor on her ass after turning a little to make sure she did. She gave a little squeal.

John shook his head and picked her up. He sat her back down on the stool. "Maybe we should keep you home."

"In a sumo suit." Lee said. "Stop wiggling around." He told her and set a plate down in front of her and John.

"I'm hyper!" she protested. "I want to go and do!" she started to eat and gave a little moan. "I want to finish eating this and then go and do… Oh! You know what I want to do? I want to play hide and seek." she giggled to herself.

"Only if you wear the sumo suit." Lee told her. "I don't need you running around here trying to figure out a place to hide only to fall."

Celes scrunched up her face. "I don't want to wear it." she whined. "I need the freedom to move and bend while I'm hiding." she complained with a giggle. "Besides, I want to play hide and seek all over the area! Oh it would be fun to hide and get one of you guys to find me… oh! We should invite Roman and Harry to play." she said going to get off the stool and stumbling just a little. She caught herself picked up her plate and winked starting out to find Roman.

Lee walked up behind her and picked her up. "Eat first and we will figure something out about your safety, then we will play." He told her and sat her back down on the stool.

"I will have to agree with Lee on this one, Pockets." John told her as he looked over her with concern.

Celes gave a little annoyed noise in her throat. "I'm fine, _we_ are fine. I just fell off my stool. I'm good really." she said rubbing her belly and biting her lip when there was no kicking. She ate her food and tried not to worry about it. She was still feeling Jasmine's darkness so she shouldn't be too worried. She nudged the twins anyway and received little nudges back and sighed.

"Yeah, you nearly fell in the timeframe of five minutes… twice." Lee pointed out.

"She actually fell the first time." John corrected.

"You fell and then nearly fell." Lee told her. "No."

Celes winced and nodded. "Sorry." she said softly and looked down at her half eaten plate. "I don't know what's wrong with me today." she whispered.

"You mean as far as your balance or your mood?" John asked. "Cause it seems like Jasmine is a little more dominate today." He leaned over and kissed her.

Celes sighed and kissed him back. "I knew that, I want sweets and to play… and I'm feeling a little mean… but the balance thing. I mean when I was pregnant with Matt and Amy I wasn't _this_ bad. Twice in five minutes that's go to be a crazy record." she said.

John chuckled. "Every pregnancy is different. Its okay. We will just find something to help you."

"Or put the sumo suit on you." Lee winked.

"I can't wear the suit all the time. And I have noticed the klutziness is only when Jasmine is dominant." she pointed out and finished off her plate. "So just be less careless on her days?" she asked hopefully cause knowing Lee he'd find a way so she had to wear her suit all day everyday.

Lee looked at her. "Celes you are supposed to be careful. You can't be careless, especially when you are pregnant. And you may have Jasmine days or Jillissa days but you know it could always change in the middle of the day too."

Celes sighed and groaned. "I know! It's sickie." She whined and dropped her forehead to the island hitting it a little harder than she intended. "Owe." She complained as quick tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Celes." John sighed as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Don't be so upset. Its okay. We can always go swimming outside. Hi'iaka's powers with the water keeps you safe." he told her. "We can make a day of it. Bar-b-que and everything. Don't that sound fun? I know the kids will enjoy it too." He kissed her forehead.

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "I guess we could do that." She sighed and kissed his neck. "We could see if I can successfully erect a stable water wall!" She giggled and kissed John's neck again and smiled against it. "No dragonflies this time though."

John chuckled, "No, promises, but we will have fun." He chuckled. "Here, eat a little more and then we will decided the menu for out bar-b-que."

Celes nodded. "Okay, we should have some type of food on a stick for Harry." She ate more food. "Oh! And bbq chicken." She moaned.

"Bar-b-que chicken sounds good. I can do kabobs." He smiled and looked at John. "Maybe John can talk Ro into making her macaroni salad. Oh!" He looked at Celes. "Would the Celes enjoy going over and inviting Di and Draco to our bar-b-que?" he asked know that the mention of Di would cheer her up. It usually did when Jasmine was dominate.

Celes grinned. "Yes! Oh yes!" She said and heard Jasmine give and excited squeal. She giggled and rubbed her belly. "Oh this is going to fun!"

Lee chuckled, "Then we will ask Di what we can make her too. But first… finish eating."

"Yes sir!" Celes chirped happily and bounced a little in John's lap.

John chuckled as he held her.

Lee shook his head. "See, and that is why they call my Candy man." He winked at Celes.

Danger hummed as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning family of mine." She said as she climbed up onto a stool. "What's for breakfast?"

"Corned beef hash and eggs." Lee told her.

"Ooh, may I have some toast with that and over easy eggs please?"

"Coming up."

Miles walked in with a yawn. "Hey Shar, you left before I could ask you that question." He said getting up next to her then pulling her leg over his so they fit. "What are we going to do for you next birthday?"

"My birthday is in May. That's a long ways to go." She told him. "Why are you so curious? I haven't even thought about it."

Miles blushed a little. "Just… well maybe Christmas, that's closer." he started thinking to himself. "Oh hey, Daddy can I have my eggs scrambled?" he asked his father.

Lee nodded as he set Dang's plate down.

"What are you planning? You know, I can find out." Danger said as she eyed him.

Miles gave a smile similar to his fathers. "Yeah, you can find out… or I can just sweet talk you till you let it go." he said and looked at the adults a minute who all seemed distracted and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him " _Yeah, but if I really want to know. I'll just do something like this._ " She dipped her finger into her yoke and put it on his cheek. Before he could do anything she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her and liked slowly up his cheek, licking off the yoke.

Miles shivered as something stirred in him all the way to his toes he could feel tingles and then he pulled away blushing deeply. " _Cheater."_ he sent

She grinned at him and started to eat. "I know." She told him.

Lana walked in with Bree as she rubbed her sleep from her eye. She crawled up on a stool with Bree and leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"Look at the sleepy girls." Celes said to them and smiled at them.

James and Rain came in next, James had an arm around Rain and they both looked sleepy.

Rain gave a yawn and sat in a stool next to James.

Lee smiled and shook his head. He set Mile's plate in front of him and looked at the sleep kids. "So sleepy," He said as he started to make more plates and pass them around. "Juice?"

"Me!" Lana said quickly.

"I want chocolate milk." James said softly and turned his face into Rain's neck. "You want some too? Its sweet and tasty." he asked her.

She giggled. "I'll have juice please." her body tingled as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to take a shower with James again. This time its not before a dinner or lunch so they wouldn't be missed. They could take their time and touche each other plenty of times. She blushed as she looked down at the tile on the counter.

James smiled his secret smile and glanced around and slid his hand in between Rain's legs and squeezed her thigh a little. " _After breakfast you want to_ play?" he asked.

She shivered as excitement filled her body. He had a way of just… making her want to just lose herself. " _Yes_." She said breathlessly to him. She crossed her leg and squeezed his hand between her legs. She found she loved the feel of his hands on her. They were growing a little bigger than hers too.

James smiled and looked up to see John staring at them and his heart gave a jump and he pulled his hand away from Rain's leg and looked down at the island.

Rain instantly felt the change and frown. When she looked up she blushed hotter as she looked down at her food and started to eat. She squirmed a little under John's gaze. She felt like he could read their minds or just look down into their souls.

Celes smacked his arm. " _Stop."_ she sent him and pushed her plate to Lee with grin. "More please and then we should go tell Harry and Roman what we are planning…" she trailed off when Roman's marks started to tingle with mischief.

"Yeah, we… what is that woman up too?" He asked as he rubbed his arms.

"I have no clue." Celes said looking up at the ceiling.

Harry knocked on the door of Roman's workroom having felt her mischief and wanted to know what was going on. When she didn't answer he opened the door and poked his head in and his mouth dropped to the floor. "What… what are you doing?"

Roman gave a startled squeak as she looked up. She was tied up her lacy bra and thong, a gag in her mouth and a pearl necklace that dripped over her upright breast. Her wide eyes looked up at Harry. She had thought she locked the door. She had music playing to try and discourage anyone that wanted to come in. A couple of camera flashes went off. " _Uh…"_ Roman sent him but couldn't really explain to him what she was doing. She was caught, there was no talking her way out of this.

Harry stepped in completely and growled as his body reacted to how she looked. "God damn, Ro." he said walking over to her in two strides. He sank to his knees in front of her and disabled the cameras and looked at her and moaned. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make me take you hard? Or was this just a crazy happenstance?" he asked trailing a finger over one of the pearls.

Excitement exploded into her stomach. She really didn't think this through she was really at Harry's mercy. She shivered. " _Uh… I… was taking pictures."_ She told him. " _So… its a crazy happenstance?"_

Harry nodded mouth slightly open as he trailed his fingers along her plump cleavage. "God this is sexy, who are the pictures for?" he asked.

Her nipples harden in anticipation for him to touch her. How did this become a tease for Celes and then end up being Harry teasing her? " _C-Celes._ " he breathing became a little heavier so her breast started to rise and fall.

Harry moaned. "You are so bad." he whispered and leaned down and kissed the tops of her breast. He kissed close to the bra were her nipples and he moaned and grazed his teeth across the fabric. "Celes will like these pictures, she may even jump you." he said and kissed her up her neck and grinned. "You're lucky Lee didn't catch you." he pointed out to her and sucked on her neck.

Now that was something she didn't think about. She shivered harder as she felt heat pool between her thighs. She was sitting on her tied feet, in lingerie, tied up, and gagged. Oh, yes, she was lucky… really lucky. She already knew that Celes was going to go ape shit once she put the pictures together. She breathed deeply through her nose. " _Y-you… aren't… going to… t-tell… are… y-you?"_

Harry paused thinking about it and then slid a hand down the front of her body and dipped it into her thong and moaned. "Let me have you right now…" he moaned and brushed his finger over her piercing and watched her shiver. "And I won't tell a soul." he whispered into her ear.

Roman gave a high moan as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips to rub her piercing over his fingers. She breathed heavily through her nose and nodded. She felt her juices leak and she gave a moan.

Harry growled and reached up and removed the gag, he liked to kiss her. He liked that she was tied up but liked to kiss her more than having her gagged. If he wanted to silence her he would. He seized her lips and kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth while he trailed his hand down further and dipped his finger into her core and felt her juices leak onto his hand.

She moaned against his mouth as she sucked on his tongue. She felt her core throb and more of her juices leaked. There was just something about being at the mercy of Harry that was just… wild, hot, and extremely arousing. She rolled her hips a little more wanting to feel his fingers move in and out of her. She knew if it was Lee he would have tortured her… She shivered as she felt her nipples tighten more. This was going to be a losing of the voice session and it barely starting.

Harry moaned and started to pump his finger in and out of her slowly taking his time. He was going to go rough and fast after he got her off once. He kissed down her neck and nipped across her breasts and then pulled the lacey bra down with his teeth and moaned and captured one of her nipples and sucked on it and flicked his tongue over it.

She shivered as she leaned her head back and moaned. She rolled her hips in circles and shivered. She tried to open her legs wider but she was tied pretty well. She moaned again and shivered. She looked down at Harry wanted to wrap her arms around him and make him move his fingers faster. "G-God…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back again. "E-evil m-man." She stuttered.

Harry chuckled as he quickened his fingers motion. "You brought this on yourself, and I'm going to let you get off where Lee and Celes might tease you for hours before they let you." he moaned and switched to her other breast and started to suck and flick that one. He moaned against it as he felt her tighten around his fingers. "God… you have no idea how much I just want to plow into you and listen to you scream right now." he moaned and kissed up to her lips and pressed his whole body against hers.

Roman gave a squeal as her orgasm washed over her and some of her juices leaked out. Her stomach felt like it was the fourth of July. She shivered again as she kissed him back and moaned. She really did wish he did that to her. She wanted to scream for him. She rubbed her breast against his chest and the cotton of his shirt teased them more.

Harry moaned a little and removed his fingers. He stood and looked down at her so tempted to just leave her there and get Lee and Celes but he wanted her so badly. He smiled a little and undressed himself slowly and then knelt back down in front of her and lifted her and turned her around and kissed down the side of her neck every now and then stopping to leave a hickey. He slid his hands up to her breasts and started to work the nipples with his fingers and pressed his erect shaft into her ass moaning against her neck as he licked around to the back of it.

She shivered and moaned as she tried to move her hips to press into him. Why did she tie her ankles up too? She growled to herself as she tried to roll her hips against him. She moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast into his hands. Her fingers brushed over the lower part of his stomach. "God… Harry…" She moaned. "You are almost as bad as them with all the teasing."

Harry chuckled a little and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry… I'm torn. Part of me just wants to tell them and the other just needs you now." he moaned and slid his hands down to her hips. He used magic to untie her ankles and then helped her slide onto him. He moaned. "I want you more than I want to tell them… God… mine, you are all mine right now." he growled into her neck and started to thrust into her hot core.

Roman moaned as juices leaned down her thigh. She draped her top leg over his and rolled her hips to meet this thrust. She placed her hands flat on his lower stomach as she moaned again. She had limited movement and it was hot. Harry had control over her before but not this much. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and his fingers continued to play with her breast. She moaned and rolled her hips a little faster.

Harry started to thrust harder and faster into Roman hitting her g-spot. He moaned as their bodies started to bead with sweat already. He trailed kisses down the back of her neck and growled a little and nipped as her spin. His mind started to cloud and all he could think about was having her, all of her. He growled and lightly pulled on her nipples and continued to pump into her.

Roman screamed everytime he hit her g-spot. Her juices leaked more freely as it shook. She tried to keep up with his thrust. She screamed louder and shuddered as her toes started to cruel and her body started to bow. She felt her orgams fill her body. pleasure shot from her breast and from her core and just built more in the pit of her stomach. Her body shook more. She screamed as her orgasm hit her but the continuous build up in her stomach continued to grow larger.

Harry growled and kept going as she tightened around him. He was so hot and wanted her completely satisfied when he was through. He held off his own orgasm so that she could have the huge one that was building. He slid one of his hands down to her clit and started to roll it between his fingers listening to her scream. It was a sweet and wonderful sound and he loved it. He moaned and kissed down her neck and bit the base of it with a growl. "God… Ro... one more… big one." he moaned to her.

She bucked her hips against him as she felt her body tightening. Her juices leaked more as her core tighten more on him. She screamed louder as she felt her lower back tighten, her thighs quivered and chills covered her body. She was there. She was so there. She just needed an extra push. No matter how much her hips moved to get away from his fingers and to thrust back onto him it was quiet there. "H-harry…" She whimpered as she curled her fingers against the rope. "G-God!... Please!"

Harry growled into her neck and nodded. He was ready and knew she needed just a little bit more. He moaned louder and rolled her clit faster and thrust deeper and harder and then licked up to her ear and tugged on it with his teeth and growled. "I own you Roman." he said in her ear and felt her clamp down on him as he came hard into her.

Roman felt a chill from his words that entered her ear and set everything off in her body like a bomb. She screamed louder as her orgasm slammed into her. She screamed again as her juices squirted out of her. She laid limp on her side as her her body jerked with her orgasm. She panted heavily and made silent mew sounds. Every now and then her body gave a violent shudder as mini orgasms rocked her body.

Harry laid behind Roman and jerked a few times. He made quick work of the knots binding her wrists and pulled her close and kissed her neck. "God… that was hot… best happenstance ever." he moaned against her neck and kissed it again.

She gave a silent giggle as she slowly moved her arms up to his arm and held it to her. She sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the blanket of tingles. " _I'm thirsty."_ She told him. " _Down right parchered."_

Harry chuckled. "Well maybe we should…"

"Are you done?" Celes called through the door. "It was really hot feeling, and now I need to jump John or Lee but we are having a bbq and you two should come out now." she said.

"Go away!" Harry called chuckling. "You were saying about the water… oh no I was. We can get you some water if you want." he said to Roman.

Roman gave a silent giggle. _"Water would be good. Just put me in it. Maybe my body will absorb it all."_

Harry laughed and went to say something else but was interrupted.

"We are swimming too!" Celes said.

Harry growled. "That woman!" he said and kissed Roman's neck again. "Come on, Ku'uipo lets go swim and cool you off."

She giggled. _"I think she wants a little attention."_

Harry chuckled. "I think you may be right…" he trailed off again as Celes gave a squeal and then a yelp. He sat up alarmed. "Celes!" he called.

"I'm okay… I think." she called back.

"You think…" he growled and kissed Roman and got up waving a hand so he was in board shorts and walked over and opened the door and found Celes on the floor outside the door, a little box a few feet away. She was on her side with her eyes closed. "Are you okay? What did you do?" he asked kneeling down.

"Broken wrist I think." she said and rolled onto her back with a little whimper. "This is why we are swimming today." she gave sheepish smile and looked in time to see Roman pulling on Harry's shirt.

Harry sighed and knelt down and picked Celes up in time for John to come up the stairs looking a little unhappy like Celes had snuck off.

"Harry, run." Celes giggled in a whisper.

"Celes! I told you yo stay with me. When I was ready we would come up here together." John told her. "I told Lee I would keep an eye on you so you wouldn't be put into the sumo suit."

" _Sumo suit?_ " Roman asked. " _Are we going to play in the sumo suit too? Can I play on the sumo suit too!"_ Roman asked excitedly as she bounced on her toes. She pressed Harry's shirt to her thighs so her baby bump was more pronounced. " _Oh!"_

"No, I keep being klutzy but we could play in the sumo suits too. Hey! Harry made you lose your voice what were you doing?" Celes asked and then winced when she tweaked her wrist a little.

Harry sighed and gently took it in his hand and allowed her to heal it and the carefully set her down in front of John who immediately wrapped his arms around her. Harry pulled Roman to him. "I wouldn't mind watching you two play in the suits it would be adorable." He said.

Roman gave a silent giggle. " _I enjoy playing in the sumo suit."_

"I know we have pictures." Harry chuckled and kissed her neck enjoying her adorable attitude.

Celes watched them and smiled and looked up at John. "I could wear it if I got to play with Roman." she said excitedly then shook her head vigorously as if to say don't tell Lee as he came up the stairs as well not looking happy. "Hey, Roman and I are going to have a wrestling match in the suits." she said to him to distract him before he asked his question about her minor distress he no doubt felt.

Lee sighed. "Going to punish yourself, are we?"

Celes smiled up at him a little sparkle in her eye. "Well no, I was going to let you do that later, got a chain you can test out on me. But I think it'll be fun and I know you'll enjoy watching Roman and I waddling about slamming into one another in the suits."

John stiffened. "No. No running into each other with or without sumo suits. You two cannot be shaking up the babies."

Celes gave a tiny pout and looked up at him. "Then what are we doing when we are bouncing around on you guys whiled having sex? Gently rocking them to sleep?" she asked a little harsher than she had intended and winced. "Sorry."

John frowned down at her. "She broke She wrist." He told Lee and passed her to him.

"Celes!" Lee exclaimed.

Celes ducked her head as tears filled her eyes. "Sorry." she whispered. "I fixed it but I know that's not the point." she looked at the ground her heart clenching a little. She felt bad now.

Roman frowned and shoved John. " _Asshat_." She grabbed Celes hand. " _Come on, lets go put on some swimsuits."_

Celes gave a little sniff and followed her carefully watching her every step so she didn't trip. "I didn't mean to say it so meanly… Jasmine is just…" she sniffed a little and shook her head. "I'm being really bad today." she whispered sounding like a toddler.

 _"Dont worry. Jazzy J is good. John is an asshat. We will change and get into the water. have them cater to us. They dont want you moving, well he can wait on you hand and foot."_ Roman said sounding like an older brother taking care of his sister.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman as they walked into the closet. "Thank you. I love you." she said to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at Jude when she found her there. "You gonna wear the red suit you bought just for torchering Val?" she asked.

"Yes Mama, I am." Jude said with a giggle carrying it on her finger she walked out of the closet.

"I want to wear something that teases John, cause he was mean and deserves a little payback." Celes said once Jude was gone.

Roman nodded and looked through their bathing suits. " _How about a bikini. He tends to drool when you show your baby belly."_

Celes nodded and then touched Roman's throat and healed it so she could talk a little. "I like that." she turned to their rack and went through it and pulled out a little black one that had little sheer parts that came down and covered the lower half of the bikini. It would drape open to show her belly and a bonus of it was the the accents were teal. She giggled and held it up. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Oh, nice. Yeah, he will like that. He will want to touch you. Especially when he sees your belly." Roman said hoarsely.

Celes giggled. "That's the plan, so what about you? What would you like to wear." she asked. She waved a hand and lemons soaked in honey appeared. "Eat a few okay?" she asked.

Roman smiled as she ate one and then sucked on another she pulled out two. "I like these two." She said pushing out a stripped one with a yellow bow on the back that would set just right above the butt. The other one had mixed colors that was funky. She giggled. "What do you think?"

"I like them both, the funky one is great and would just be cute but the one with the bow… God you ass would be on display in that one… Ro if you want to tease Harry wear the one that accents your ass and make sure you show off those tattoos." she said pulling on her own. She didn't cloak her tattoos very often anymore. She had most of them showing in this swimsuit too. She giggled and looked at Roman and rubbed her belly poking out. "Oh yes, this shall drive him a little crazy."

Roman giggled as she looked at it. What she didn't tell Celes was that she drove him a little crazy already... when he caught her in that compromising position. She nodded and started to pull on the one with the bow. When she was done dressing she changed the bow color to lavender and then pulled his shirt on over the suit.

Celes grinned and summoned the one shirt she had of John's and put it on taking the cue from Roman. She laced her fingers with Romans and the two walked, carefully, out to the back yard where most of the family was gathered. Celes and Roman walked over to the grill pit and Celes smiled a little at the boys staying next to Roman as the t-shirt fell off her shoulder.

John shook his head. "No matter how many times I take that shirt back, she always finds away to take it back."

Celes looked up at him. "Its the only one I take, I know you get touchy when I take your clothes." she whispered. "But if you want it back…" she trailed off and pulled the shirt off and held it out to him putting her body in the suit on display for him.

Johns mouth fell open. "What... what..."

"Its a bathing suit, duh!" Roman said as she pinched her said at him.

Lee chuckled, "Uh-oh. You have irritated Bryce." he told John.

Harry chuckled. "You look hot, Cel." he said and looked at Roman. "What you got on under that shirt of mine, Sweetbottom?" he asked Roman.

Celes giggled and rubbed her belly for John's benefit. "Doesn't it make my belly look cute?" she asked him.

He moaned. "Woman... let go find you a spot." He said taking her hand.

"No!" Roman said wiggling herself between them. She pinched John. "You stay and suffer."

Celes smiled at John. "Yeah." she said half heartedly already wanting him to touch her. She shivered a little and wrapped her arms around Roman and giving John a sexy smile. "If you're nice I'll let you touch me all you want a little later."

"And you have been crabbed." Lee chuckled. "First victim of the Bryce crab claw attack. How does it feel?" He asked holding a spatchula up like a microphone.

"Like a massive cock block." John growled looking at Celes heatedly wanting to touch her so badly he could taste it.

Harry chuckled. "Ever the commentator there Buttercup." he said to Lee and nudged him.

"Hey, just call it how I see it." Lee laughed. "You girls should go play."

Roman pinched her fingers threatening at john one last time and then walked away with Celes.

Celes giggled. "I'm going to try to do a wall of water today." she said as they walked to the pools edge. She looked out over the kids and smiled a little when she noticed Val and Jude were nowhere in site. "Wanna try to get through it?" she asked.

Roman smiled. "Yeah, I can do that. She said as she helped Celes in the pool. She pulled off Harry's shirt and tossed it over to a chair. Then she too, got into the pool.

Harry hissed a little as he watched Roman. "Look at that, the bow is even lavendar… that woman… oh if I could only…" he shook his head and looked at Lee remembering he'd promised not to tell and shook his head again. "I will tell you two, but not until Roman is finished with her game." he said to them.

Celes giggled over in the pool and started to build a wall of water. She giggled again as the kids all gathered around to watch in awe. She was doing pretty good and being careful about where she stepped so she didn't trip. The plus of the pool was that as long as she stayed away from the edge she would only maybe get a mouth full of water.

Lee watched them and then looked over to Harry, "Tell us what?" He asked. "And what game?"

Harry chuckled, realizing he stepped in it. "Just this thing Ro is doing for Celes. No worries, if anyone f+inds out about it you sure as hell will." he said. "Celes tells you everything." he didn't say meanly he was just stating a fact.

Lee nodded. "A game she is doing for Celes, eh?" He looked back at them and shook his head. "Distracting women." He chuckled as he went back to writing down what he was going to make, so far they were going to have bar-b-que chicken. "Hey, what kind of kabobs do you want?" He asked Harry.

"Lets do grilled veggies for Ro and Hail." Harry said, he'd anything that came on a stick.

"I can do that. You know, I told John to ask Ro if she would make her macaroni salad but I guess that is out the question now." He teased. "Since he been crabbed." He chuckled.

"Laugh it up, yuppies." John said shaking his head and watching as glee spread across Celes' face and then watched at Roman tried to walk through the wall of water and… "Hey! Don't do that, you could get hurt." he called to them.

Celes looked at him. "Nonsense, she's perfectly safe. See?" she sprayed a stream of water at him and giggled.

"Mind ya business!" Roman called and pinched her fingers at him.

"Yep, totally been crabbed." Lee said. "And yes, I am going to laugh it up, because for once, I'm not really on Ro's shit list."

John grumbled something under his breath that sounded like that wouldn't last long and sat down heavily in a chair wishing he could go steal Celes away for even a few minutes.

Lee chuckled again and shook his head.

Luke walked around Jock with a bucket of ice water. Jude and Val had snuck away so he needed to provide a distraction before John caught on that they were missing. He smiled and poured the cold water over his head. "Oops, did I do that?"

John jumped up. "What the…" he turned and saw Luke. "Oh it on!" he said and went after Luke with a growl.

Luke laughed as he rann and then jumped into the pool. He swam over to his mother. He had noticed that he was on her shit list right now… besides other reasons she had told him about. He resurfaced. "Protect me, the tall, Hawaiian guy over there wants to get me." he said.

Roman looked up. "OH! You! she pointed at John, "Leave my baby alone."

"He poured a bucket of ice cold water over my head… for no reason!" he complained and started to get into the pool only to find a water wall blocking his way it. "Really?" he asked Celes.

Celes giggled and dropped the wall feeling a little bad again.

"Ah, what you doing? He's going to get me!" Luke said as he put Ro and Celes in front of him. "You can't touch me!"

John chuckled and got into the tub and used his magic self to pull Luke away from his mother gently.

"No!" Luke said as he held tightly to Roman. "He's trying to get me!"

Hail swam behind John with his floaties with James and smiled as James lifted him up. "AUGH!" he screamed and wrapped himself around Head from behind.

Rian giggled and swam under John and held his ankles as someone pushed John down so he was dunked under the water. When she resurfaced James had Hail and was laughing and John.

Celes watched as the kids started to fully team up on John and a full on water fight started, well more like a dunking war. She giggled and swam off into the quieter part of the the pool and hummed as she did so enjoying the sounds of shouts and screams.

"You little brats!" John said as he tossed some of them away with squeals and laughter. He was soaked and there was no getting out of it. All the kids were piling on him every chance they got. He vaguely heard Roman giving orders with Luke. So typical, they were the ringleaders. Trouble makers.

"Hey!" Lee said as the splashing roared. He laughed as he took pictures. "Priceless!"

Harry laughed and watched them all and had another camera out also taking picture.

Celes noticed when Jude and Val slipped back in, she smiled a little and realized there had been a distraction in progress and her eyes filled with unexpected tears when she realized what had happen between them. She sniffed a little and carefully got herself out of the pool and then dried with a thought and walked over to where Lee and Harry stood and sank into a chair next to them sniffing a little.

Lee looked over to Celes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Celes sniffed and looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing, just being a mum for a minute. The kids are growing up too fast." she said.

"You silly girl. They are supposed to grow up. You have two right here." He said and rubbed her belly. "They aren't done cooking either." He smiled and poked her side.

Celes giggled and looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered and went back to watching the kids. As she expected after figuring it out, Luke started telling the kids to back off and give Papa room to breath.

"Yeah, we totally won that." Luke said. "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting."

Roman laughed. "Oh, that was good. I love that movie!"

John chuckled in spite of the gang up. "Okay, okay. You win this time, kid." he said to Luke and waded over to him and punched his shoulder lightly. "Brat, you're such a brat but I still like you." he teased a little.

"That is because I am awesome! Hello! Lord Loki… er, Lukie!"

Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around her son. "Isn't he so cute!"

"All bow down to Lord Loki!" John teased.

Jude giggled from the side next to Dia and watched as she reacted to Luke being called that. She nudged her. "You like that?" she whispered.

Diamond giggled and blushed. "I do. I really do. Its so hot."

Jude smiled. "We will have to do somthing… er, well you will about that." she wiggled her eyebrows.

She giggled, "I hope so." She said and leaned her head onto Jude's shoulder. " _How was it?_ " She asked in their personal link. She found since Christmas that she was connected to them and she became strong every time she used it.

Jude gave a sigh and grinned. " _It was amazing, and scary and just wonderful… I feel different but I don't know how. It hurt just a little but only for a bit and Val waited until I was ready to keep going. I want to do it again and again but we will have to wait a day or so cause I'm sore."_ she sent Diamond and wrapped her arms around her. "You and Lukie are close to it too, I could tell the last time I interrupted." she whispered.

Diamond giggled. "Yeah. But now, I'm happy this way. We know how hard it can be with you and Val. I know you don't like to show it too much but you do wish you could have things like normal in a relationship with him. We have been trying to wait. for you two. But now…" She shivered and smiled brighter. "Touching is good and goes so far." She sighed.

Jude giggled. "Touching is the best…" she shivered and remembered the sex. "Touching while doing it is good…" she shivered and looked at Val and shook her head. "I can't seem to stop thinking about it now though." she giggled.

Diamond giggled, "Maybe you need a dunk too."

Jude grinned and got a mischievous very Luke look on her face and grabbed Diamond and brought her into the pool with her laughing as they both went under the surface.

Celes laughed at them and shook her head. She laid back on the chair and then suit and it fell open to expose her baby belly. She rubbed along the bottom just as John turned to look in her direction.

John gave a moan. He looked over to Roman and found her occupied with some of the other kids. He quickly got out the pool and laid on the chase lounge next to Celes. "You little tease." He told her. "Then you have Ro shielding you. So not fair."

Celes gave a little smile and rolled over on her side and faced him. She ran her fingers lightly up and down the side of her belly. "You ratted me out to Lee, I didn't mean to sound so mean this morning." she whispered looking at him. "It just sort of came out that way."

He sighed, "I know, I just… I let my annoyance get the better of me and I reacted like that. I'm sorry."

Celes bit her bottom lip and then wiggled across the little gap and onto his chase and kissed him. "Its alright." she whispered and shivered. "John… I want you to touch me." she whispered. "I have since the moment I put this suit on to tease you."

He moaned as he kissed her. he picked her up and popped them up to their room. "Then touch you I shall do." He told her as he laid her down on the bed and crawled onto the bed. "You are going to change once I have you, right? God, this swimsuit!" He said as he pared the fabric and then rubbed her belly. "So beautiful."

Celes shivered and watched him and smiled. "I… I don't know… I like this suit." she said and arched a little into him. Her body hummed for him, she had pretty much wanted him all day. She shivered as her legs parted for him.

John pulled down the straps of her swimsuit and tossed it aside. He gave an appreciative moan as he took her in. He kissed her belly and rubbed it as he kissed lower and placed his mouth onto her core. He flicked her clit ring with his tongue and then licked slowly over it. He moaned and swirled his tongue around it. He moaned again.

Celes' hands went down into his hair as she rolled her hips. She shivered hard and made a little squealing noise everytime he swirled his tongue around. She rolled back on her head. "G-God." she gasped and gripped his hair tighter and rolled her hips again and spread out her legs even more.

He licked down to her core and slid his tongue in and out of her. He moaned as he tasted her. He sucked in some of her juices and licked back to her clit and swirled it around her clit again. He used his lips to pull on it. He moaned again and slid his fingers into her core and slowly started to pump into her.

Celes gave high pitched moans as she rolled her hips in bigger circles. She shivered hard and pulled on John's head just a little. Nothing rough just a response to what he was doing to her. "God… John." she gasped out as her juices leaked out of her. She pushed into his each time she rolled her hips and her high pitched moans grew an octave each time. Her thighs started to quake and her body quivered and she started to give little shrieks.

John moaned as he pumped his fingers a little faster. He licked up her clit and pulled on her clitring and moaned again. The then sucked on it. He licked down to his fingers and licked up her juices. He moaned at her taste and moaned again. He slid his tongue into her core with his fingers and moaned again. Then he licked back up to her clit and sucked on it as his tongue licked over it.

Celes panted and moaned as she rolled her hips. She felt a tingling sensation in her belly and lower back and moaned louder. Her orgasm was incoming. She would tell him but he always told her to just let it go. She shivered harder and her core contracted around his fingers as she came with a violent jerk and her juices squirted from her onto his face.

John moaned as he licked her clean. He flick her clit again and then sat up onto his feet. He licked his fingers and looked down at her. He kissed over her belly up to her breast. He licked each of her nipples and then kissed her neck. He settled between her legs and then slid into her core. He moaned and kissed up her chin. He pressed his lips to hers and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and pumped his hips into her at an even pace.

Celes met his even pace and gave little noises in her throat. She just loved the way he felt in her. She arched up to meet his thrusts and shivered hard. She wanted the way he moved when he moved inside of her and moaned as her juices started to leak again. "John…" she moaned and then she pushed open their connection. She craved that love lately, she wanted to be open with all of them. She loved them all and wanted them all. But lately she had craved John in every way. She loved the openness and willingness he had to be with her. She moaned and rolled back on her head as she brushed her soul over his and shivered hard.

John moaned as he brushed his soul to hers. He kissed her neck and pushed his love into the connection. He pumped his hips a little faster and wrapped his magic around her. He loved the feel of her, she was so soft and warm. He pressed his face into her neck. "I love you, Celes." he told her. "God, I love you." He pumped his hips faster into her.

Celes rolled her hips faster as she added her own love and magic to their connection and nodded. "I love you too, John. So much." she whispered and panted and rolled back on her head again exposing her neck for him to kiss. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles and rolled her hips. She ran her hands up and down his back as she continued to bush his soul with hers. She hadn't realized it but she really did enjoy that part of their lovemaking. "John." she sighed out his name.

John shivered and moaned. He kissed and sucked on her neck and pumped his hips faster into her. He kissed her and thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth as he made love to her mouth as well. He ran his hand up the side of her body to her shoulders where he hooked his hands from under them and helped pulled her down as he thrust into her. He shivered and then poured all his love for her into the connection. He rubbed his soul against hers and held her tightly with his magic.

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she wrapped him tighter in her magic and returned the love. She moaned and ran her hands up and down his chest now . She was aware that she was making little shrieks but truth be told all she felt and heard was his heart beating with her hers. She sniffed and rolled back on her head as her orgasm built up in her like a flame being lit. She stopped her hands and gripped his shoulders as her orgasm started to slowly fill her.

He moaned as he kissed her and slid a hand between them. He pressed his fingers to her clit and rubbed it. He moaned louder as he felt her tighten around him and then rubbed her clit faster. He kissed her rubbed her soul against hers. He pumped harder and faster into her. He kissed her neck and moaned against it.

Celes moaned and felt her orgasm start to push at her and closed her eyes as she took in the feel of him and it. Then they flew open and she gave a tiny gasp as their releases came at the same moment. But the moment was more than that, they were completely immersed in one another. She saw fireworks and oceans crashing and smelled it all around her as she arched back and her body shivered hard with her release.

John moaned as he allowed his orgasm to release with hers. His body shivered and then he collapsed next to her.

"Oy!" Roman said through the door. "I can handle so much. Stop with the sharing of the love! You are burning my arms! I want to peel these damn markings off my arms cause they hurt so much!" she said angrily.

Celes' tears instantly turned to those of hurt and she sobbed and automatically withdrawn from the connection. She rolled onto her side and sobbed again and curled around herself and shut her eyes. She felt her heart clench and shook her head as she tried to push away the hurt.

John growled as he wrapped a sheet around his hips. He pulled open the door. "Really?" He hissed at her.

Roman glared up at him through tears. "At least I was able to handle it so that you could finish!" She gritted out. "God! I understand you love each other, but really?" She sniffed and rubbed her arms and then scratched them as they continued to burn a little hotly from the pain.

John growled. "Okay." He hissed at her. "Now go away. You just ruined it."

Roman flinched but continued to glare up at him then she walked away as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what was worse. Feeling the complete openness and love they shared and knew she wasn't allowed to be apart of it, the overwhelmingness of it that was painful, or John's words.

John closed the door and walked back to the bed. "Celes, please don't cry. Its okay. Don't cry, okay."

Celes curled tighter into herself. "It's not though. I-I can't have what I want because it hurts her. I always hurt her." She cried harder. "I understand why it's hard for Harry and Lee, more now than ever." She sobbed. "There has to be a way... I want you." She cried as her heart broke.

"Hey, hey." He said as he pulled her to him and wiped away her tears. "Its okay. Look at me." he told her and wiped her tears. "I love you Celes Diggory. You are now my wife. You want me, you can have me. You want my love I freely give it to you. For now, its me and you. Is this not our space?"

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Yes it is." She whispered.

"Then we will do as we please. Its just me and you." He kissed her. "Do you love me?"

"I do love you, I've loved you since that night in the library at Hogwarts." She whispered.

"I love you too. I love you so much. We will continue to share that love, okay?" he kissed her again. "Now tell me what did you see? When we finished something changed for you. What changed?" He asked as he smiled down at her and rubbed his nose against hers.

"It was complete. We were completely with just each other. You and me, husband and wife." She whispered. "It was... " she trailed off. "What I desire sometimes." She whispered.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "I'm glad I can give that you, if only for a moment." he kissed her a couple more times. "You are so beautiful."

Celes smiled. "Thank you." She whispered and smiled a little bigger. "Life is made of little infinitys, and we get to be with each other in a small infinity like that... So we were like that forever in a moment."

"Infinity and beyond." He smiled. He kissed her again. "Celes, maybe we should go to our home again. You enjoyed it there, right?"

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "I love our home. I think... I think it will good to get some distance. I don't want to leave but I do, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. I think we should go back to our home for a while. I think being around too many people is too stressful on you and on the babies. I think you need to just relax for a while." he pushed back some of her hair. "We can go there now or tomorrow, its up to you."

Celes thought about and looked up at him. "Tonight... I want to tell Lee and Harry. They'll worry if we just go." She whispered. "Lee will flip a little... Unless he's with Roman then he won't even think about me till after." She shrugged. "But I want to tell them just the same."

John nodded, "Yeah, he is your warrior so he will want to know either way." He kissed her a few more times and sat up. "Come on, lets go swim a little and eat some food. I'll tell the kids we are leaving."

Celes nodded and got up off his lap and picked up the pieces of her suit and put them back on and turned to him and smiled.

He smiled at her as he tied his board shorts. He kissed her a few more times and then laced his fingers with hers and popped them down to the pool.

"Hey!" Lee called to John, "Come and help me over here. Harry is watching the kids and I don't know where Ro disappeared to."

Celes winced and walked over to stand next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around herself sensing Harry's anger and disappointment. She peaked up at him and her heart rugged when he didn't respond to her.

John went over to Lee. "Ro's mad at me again." He said.

He looked up at him. "What…" He sighed. "So what are you going to do to fix it?" he asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm taking Celes away for a bit. She's so stressed out. No wonder she extra klutzy. But I'll figure out a way to make... What I said up to Ro." He sighed.

"Chicken shit." Lee told him as he placed hamburgers onto the grill and then hot dogs. "Celes is extra klutzy because of Jasmine. I've been watching her. She is naturally klutzy on her own. It increases when she is pregnant, however its gotten a little more turned up with Jasmine is dominate. So don't tell me that she is stressed when its you." He looked at John. "You are just a chicken shit. You know you have to pull from the jar and you don't want to leave Celes' side however long to go on a date with Ro. So therefore, I'm call you a chicken shit. You are running."

John growled at him. "What am I suppose to do? Fall on my knees and beg forgiveness. This whole jar thing is unfair. You realize that, right?" He pointed to Celes. "Roman is spewing out her insecurities and Celes is getting hurt too but no one else but Roman is allowed to be hurt." He gave a frustrated growl. "I will draw from that damn jar and I will take her out or whatever the slip says. I want to, but she is making it real damn hard on all of us." He said and started to angry cut up vegetables for the veggie kabobs.

Lee paused and turned to John. "Fine. Leave, run away. But I'll warn you this one time. Your actions will be reflected later when Ro isn't pregnant. And we both know that each and every pregnancy is different. You don't think this is hard on Ro? Do you think she asked to be pregnant with Bryce right now? I mean yeah its nice but do you think she wanted this? BOth women are sensitive. Right now Ro can't be herself and stop herself from spewing out her insecurities like she normally does. But you haven't been watching her. You haven't been paying attention to anything but Celes. Look at Roman, I mean really look at her and watch her. Bryce personality is overpowering. He isn't just spewing insecurities, he is protecting himself from all of us. He don't speak to anyone but Harry and Roman. He don't move and its scaring the shit out of Roman. You don't think she knows she is messing up? You are too blinded by your need to be with Celes and protect her that you don't even look at Roman." He lowered his voice even lower. "Look at Luke?" he whispered. "You see the anger in his eyes when he looks at you? That can only be cause by one person and that is Roman. They are more like best of friends than mother and son. Who do you think she tells all her secrets too?"

John flinched and then growled and threw down the knife. "I see it, I see it all everyday. I... I want Celes but also want the distraction of her. Lee I am supposed to be the one that takes care of the babies. She barely lets me touch her. And I have talked to Bryce several times. Mostly to tell him he's scaring the shit out of Roman. I know, I know it all. I see it and it kills me because while you white knight for her and reconnect I stand on the outside looking feeling more like Kama when he was terrorize than John the man who is mad about her." He shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "I'm done with this conversation." He said and stepped around Lee and started for the house.

Lee shook his head. There was no talking to him. If he wasn't willing to do the footwork then what was the point.

Roman walked around her tank as she looked down into it. Then she popped down into the tank. She sniffed as she looked around. She waved a hand and a blanket appeared on the sand of the Big Island. She sat down and sniffed again as she wiped her eyes. She looked at her red arms. that were bleeding a little from her scratching her arms. Her lip trembled against and fresh tears came to her eyes.

Hi'iaka came up timidly at first and when she saw Romans arms she gave a little sigh and sank down next to her. "Little Miss Roman what did you do?" She asked softly soothing the injuries with her water and healing.

"I… they itch…" She sniffed. "Celes and John were making love and usually I feel the tingles and I can feel the love she feels. Sometimes its strong and I use my magic to dim down the feeling but its been glitching." She sniffed again. "I let them finish and rudely told them to tone it down. It was stronger this time and it was burning my arms. I tried to rub it away but I couldn't get it to stop so I scratched them." Her lip trembled again as tears fell. "I want to keep them. I want them to stay but I want them gone. I hate not having control over them. I just want to peel them off every time John and Celes are together."

Hi'iaka looked into Roman's face as she finished. "They remind you that you're being left out, so the intensity of what they are doing seems more." She said and smiled a little. "You know as well as I that there is no way to dim the feeling permanently. Oh my sweet, sweet Roman." She said and pulled her into a hug.

Roman cried as she leaned into her. "I hate them. I hate that they burn like this. Why… why can't… I just take them off?" She scratched them again. "I shouldn't have been rude. But… I couldn't help it. They knew it affected me negatively when they go overboard…" She cried as she scratched deeper.

Hi'iaka stopped her hands. "Stop." She commanded giving roman a shake. "Stop scratching now. Feel them now, do you feel what they feel like now? I think you need a dampening charm until you learn to control it." She made a pendent on a silver necklace appear. "This is my symbol and will create the dampen it won't inhibit your connection just help you managed the more intense emotions." She slipped it over Romans head. "And it is to announce that I want you. It is a formal request I hope you say yes. Either way I would like to claim you. If you will have me."

Roman forgot everything she was feeling or thinking about and looked at Hi'iaka in shocked. "W-what?"

"I would like for you to be mine. I am apart of Celes yes but I am my own woman and I feel what I feel for you. It scares me because I have never felt... Fm for another woman besides my sister. It is complicated I'm sorry. " she said.

Roman looked at the necklace. Then she giggled. She scooted closer to her. She cupped her cheek. "You… in my eyes are Celes. Yeah you are your own woman but you are very much like Celes. She even has trouble balancing everyone of us as much as you do. However, she isn't as bratty as you." She giggled. "Hi'iaka, I was so angry with you. I thought you hated me. I thought you were angry and you hated me for telling you off with Celes. Then we saw the vision of our daughter and I lost her. I was so angry at you." She sniffed as she wiped a stray tears from before. "I will accept your necklace, but I have to talk to Celes. Is that okay?"

Hi'iaka nodded. "The vision of your child with Celes was true I do not dreamwalk as my sister and Kamapuaa do. I do not play when it comes to that. I promise you it was true." She said and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone.

Roman nodded as she took the necklace and put it on. She played with the little charm as she thought about her and Celes. She really did want her baby. her body burned hotter every time she thought about it. She really hoped that Hi'iaka's vision would come to pass. She made Celes' markings disappeared and rubbed her arms. "Thank you, Hi'iaka." She said as she looked at her. "I'm… uh… kind of sorry about burning your garden." she said as she cleared her throat and looked away.

Hi'iaka gave a musical laugh and turned her head and looked into her eyes. "I like it better when you tell the truth, Roman." she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Roman's and smiled. "You are not sorry, but you do feel bad. And you had every right to burn my trees. Pele thinks its a great joke and had erected a sign that says 'Roman's Tree'" she laughed again.

Roman laughed. "Oh, I would have done the same thing." She laughed again. She laid back on the blanket and rubbed her little belly. "I'm having a boy you know. We are going to name him Dante Bryce Potter. I think I'm going to call him my little love monkey." She giggled.

Hi'iaka looked down at her and smiled. "It is good to see you happy and growing with child again. I know that, that has been a worry of Celes' for you." she said and reached out and then paused and looked at her. "May I rub your belly?" she asked.

"Yes," She said as she pulled her hand to her belly. "I am happy… most days. I'll admit I'm scared as hell. And… well, I know everyone can't wait until I'm done being pregnant with Bryce. Then I can keep my mouth shut." she sighed. "Then I don't have to worry about hurting people about what I say. Then everyone won't be so on edge every time I open my mouth."

Hi'iaka smiled. "As I said I like when you speak your mind and tell your feelings. Where I differ from Celes I suppose, because I too do not believe in sugar coating anything. I did that and look what happened you burnt down some of my trees." she laughed and laid herself next to Roman and kept looking down at her. "You should be happy, you all should be. This is a bumpy time but I think you'll all make it through it." she said pushing back Roman's hairs.

Roman nodded. "It should be happy. It really should be, but its not. It seems like every other day someone is upset about something. "You know, I think sometimes everyone else likes that I got to bed so early. Then they can all relax and don't have to worry about me. Celes is having twins again. I want to have twins. That would be different." She giggled. "How are you and Kama getting on?"

"The distance is good, he is spending time with Pele, while I stick to Lohiau. I still see him but not as often. He and Alemana are sticking to Pele right now." she said a hint of sadness in her voice. "I miss them." she said and looked up when another presence joined them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I can go… I just didn't … know where else to go." Celes said wiping her eyes and turning.

Roman sat up, "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked up at Celes.

"I… I should have to take from your jar again." she whispered repeating Harry's words. "Harry's really mad at me, John shut down, Lee is cooking but not really talking… and Luke…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry." she said. "Really."

"Celes, it wasn't your fault… well yeah, but I know how you are. You get carried away its why whoever is with you needs to control you and cool it. Come sit with us." She said pulling her down.

Celes sat down and made a miserable sound in her throat and pressed her face into her knees. "Roman… it is my fault though. The boys act the way they act _because_ of me. I freaked out when you said you didn't want my Marks and John had a knee jerk reaction. Its my fault he was mean to you. He really doesn't mean it." she said and looked at her and then at Hi'iaka and then pressed her face back into her knees to hide her face.

"Yes he did." Roman said. "Apparently this is the 'break' of our relationship." She said rolling her eyes and rubbing her head. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was just saying I wish there was a way i could take them off while you were with John. I _always_ feel when you are with John. Most of the time its not so bad. I feel your love for him and everything but this time it just… got a little carried away. I know you love him and he loves you. It just sucks now. You and He are always going to love each other first and foremost. He's basically your other husband… like… he is your second Harry. He will always love you first. And it sucks cause he ignores me."

Celes flinched, she didn't like that. How Roman thought about it. She didn't know how to put it any better though. She could see how Roman thought that. She sighed and shut her eyes as her heart clenched. "At least when you marry him, because you will, he loves you whether you see that now or not, you'll have three husbands who adore you." she whispered. "You'll be so happy when that happens you'll forget all about me. You all will." she shrugged.

Roman snorted. "There is no forgetting you. You can ask each and every one of them. I'm always thinking of you or the others." She made Celes look up at her. "I _never_ forget you or the others. I can't close myself off to just the person I'm with. If I do that I start to yearn for things that I _know_ I can't have. So I _always_ think of you and the others."

Celes sniffed and gave her a little smile. "Good…" she closed her eyes again. "At least you won't forget me, but you're still going to have it all. In a few short years you'll see. Three husbands, a wife, a little girl that looks like us." she whispered as her voice caught in her throat.

Roman nodded and rubbed her head. A part of her didn't want it. She didn't want it if it didn't mean anything. And right now marriage to John was something she didn't want. It was just be them going through the motions so that everything could be balanced. Celes was married to him so that mean Ro had to marry him so they could be balanced. It didn't really mean anything. "I think we should eat… well I should eat, bathe and go to bed."

Celes winced. "I didn't eat, after Harry yelled at me I left." she whispered she looked at Roman. "Before he disappeared John said something about going away because he thinks I'm too stressed." she rubbed her belly as it gave another painful tighten. "I think he's trying to run away." she whispered.

"Come on, lets go eat." She said. She didn't want to hear anything else. "I'll see you later." She told Hi'iaka.

"Think on my offer." she called before the girls popped out.

Celes smiled at Roman in her workroom and then gave little wince and leaned over a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just have this stabbing pain in my back and side occasionally. Its nothing, I'm fine." she said standing and smiling. "Let go eat."

" _John, your wife is having contractions._ " She sent him as she walked Celes out and down the stairs carefully.

John came down after them a few minutes later. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked at Celes in concern.

Celes sighed. "I'm fine really… just a little too much excitement. I'll lay down on my left side if they don't go away then you can worry. Go back to whatever you were doing." she said and sat herself on the living room couch and laid down carefully on her side wincing again.

He sighed, "Celes." He said as he knelt down next to her and pressed his hand to her stomach and stopped the contractions. "You don't need to be in unnecessary pain."

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Too late." she whispered.

Roman slowly slipped away.

"Hey, you tell me when it starts up again, okay? I can ease them. You don't need to feel them yet. You are only four months pregnant. We have five more to go."

Celes nodded with a sigh. "Um… where did…?" she shut her eyes and fell back on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She groaned and kicked her legs a little. "Why is this so hard?" she complained.

"What is?" He asked now confused. "What's going on?"

"Roman, she was here and now shes not." she sighed. "Can I just crawl into a whole and remove myself like I wanted to? Please?" she asked him as tears filled her eyes. "Roman would be happier if I wasn't around fracking everything up."

John gave a half smile and cupped her face. "You know you are kind of conceited. What makes you think its all on you?" He asked her. "This has nothing to do with you."

Celes looked at him as her lips parted just a little and she sat up eyes widening. "Oh…" she said. "Oh… you should… you should um fix that." she said lamely and started to get up. "I'll go upstairs and take a nap or something and stay out of the way." she said, she wasn't really hurt, just aware that she was acting a little self centered.

John chuckled, "You know Bree is just like you. Lana was upset and no matter how much she told Bree not to worry about it or to forget it, Bree was focused and just 'knew' Lana was mad at her. Come to find out one of Lana's tv shows was canceled." He chuckled. "Now I know where Bree gets it from."

Celes blushed and shrugged. "I'll get out of the way." she said again and kissed him. "Just go… and talk to her or try to. Try to remember what she says are just her thoughts and insecurities. Lay those to rest and you might have more success." she said and patted his cheek.

He sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"John." she said and then shook her head. She kissed him and left him alone in the room.

John stood with a sigh and walked out of the living room and was half tempted to go back to his room and hide but instead he went to look for Roman. When he found her in the kitchen cooking. "Roman…" he said and his voice broke. He cleared it and tried to keep it together. "I'm sorry. And don't just make me take a thing out of the jar. I can do better than a jar date. I just… " he scrubbed his hand down his face and shook his head as he started to lose his cool again.

"Oh, are we off our break?" she asked him. "Forget about the jar. At this point I just want to break it over your head."

John growled a little. "Fine break it over my head, you impossible woman. Do you know how badly I feel? Yes, yes I suppose you do but because of Bryce you're all, they hurt me so lets hurt them right back. And I know, I know the Roman in you wouldn't be… so, so cavalier." he growled and walked up to her. "Get the damn jar, Roman. I'm going to make this up to you, you are going to know my love if I have to shove it down your throat and hold it there till you feel it infecting your body and soul. I love you, Roman. I love you. Me, John Kelupei. I love you and I don't care what insecurity you have I will break it down and I will make you see. I'm in love with you too." he turned her and kissed her pouring everything he felt for her into it. He knew it was a risk that she could just hit him, but he was so… so… done hurting about this. He wanted her, and he wanted her to know.

Roman slapped his face away. "Stop it." SHe hissed at him. "I don't want your words nor do I want you. Think about it John. Think long and hard. We," She pointed at him and herself. "are stuck. We are stuck in a cycle and I want out. One moment you are all about 'pouring' your heart out and make me fall for you. And like an idiot I fall for it. But then the next there is no us. There is you and Celes. I'm the woman on the side. I have always been the woman on the side. When Celes was occupied or not with you then its 'Roman' time and 'wooing' Roman. No, I'm tired of it. If you can't manage your time between Celes and I then I'll make it easier for you, go to Celes. She is your wife now. You take care of her. Don't worry about me and leaving me out. I know my roll to you." She put her sandwich together. "I'm not doing this on again off again relationship with you when I have three wonderful people that love me. That _truly_ love me."

John growled and spun her around. "Truly love you, really Roman. You're afraid, just as afraid as I am. You know why, because we are destructive, you and I are like an explosion and a volcano and it scares us." he said giving her a light shake. "But God damn, I want to be scared with you not apart from you. I _love_ you. Jesus, Roman." he growled. "I love how you feel when you're with me, I love how you look at me. How you're the only one I want to take care of me when I'm sick. I love that you baby me, I love that you dote on me and soothe me. I love that you let me in. You let me in Roman and I have touched the part of you that loves me as you have touched the part that loves you. You know its there and its not going away. You don't want on and off again, fine. We are on, for good. For as long as I can breath your name. We are on." he sighed and waved a hand and her jar appeared. He pulled out a slip of paper. "End of the week, Ro." he waved the slip and walked out of the kitchen before he lost his nerve.

Tears fell from her eyes. He still didn't get it. She loved him, that was correct, there was no denying it. She loved him and wanted to be with him but it was his time management that made it feel like they were on again and off again relationship. Just last month they were talking. If they had kept that up she would have been more comfortable with him. She would have asked him to check on Bryce but he didn't. He left her alone. He didn't talk to her any more. He was constantly with Celes, which was understandable, but it… he was her husband. so he had duties to her plus more. Now he was going to go with Celes and leave. Her bottom lip trembled. He was going to take her wife away from her since he didn't want to be with her.

The next few weeks went by, John and Celes never left, in fact John sort of withdrew into his role of Papa and avoided the girls. He checked on Celes and would even talk to her sometimes, but Celes who was hurt by it also let it go a little. She was learning to do that with all of them. He needed time and space to work himself out and so she accepted that. So when she wasn't spending time with Harry, Lee or Roman, Celes was in her workroom. She started a corner for her collaging and had moved the darkroom in there. One whole section of her workroom was now covered in moving and nonmoving photos. She enjoyed channelling her creative energy into the project and was slowly filling the walls of their houses with memories. She would pop back and forth from Godric's Hollow to Hogsmeade since they were staying in the Hogsmeade house for the kids being in school anyways.

One thing that made life hard was her Jasmine days, not because she was dark or slightly mean but because she couldn't seem to take two steps without tripping or hurting herself. She had taken to doing a whole lot of nothing on those days and then would recede into her mind and get all upset with herself or something and end up crying. She didn't like Jasmine days. As much as she loved her daughter, she would rather not have her personality.

It was the last week in September when she got a distressed call through the connection from Di, she couldn't seem to get John and she was in labor. Celes frowned and went to Di and Draco's house without a second thought. She came in the door to find Draco nearly losing it. "Draco!" she said shaking him. "You're fine, you know what to do." she said and after she had him calm went to help Di while she screamed at John through the connection. He finally showed up about the time it was time for Di to push. She stayed and kept everyone calm, although she was rather upset at John. Once it was done and little Maksom was born John left again. Celes felt good when she held the little boy and Jasmine seemed to be very active. Her light was in the world and she could feel it.

After a little while she left them and went home to eat, she walked into the kitchen to make herself something to eat, something she had grown accustomed to. She kept missing Roman, and Harry was working. She stopped a little short when she saw Lee in the kitchen. She hadn't seen him really for longer than a few minutes here or there for weeks now. She had desired time with him, even craved it but she was generally backing off of all of them unless they seeked her out. She smiled. "Hi you." she said softly in an old and what used to be standard greeting for them.

"Hey, long time no see!" Lee smiled. "You've been working a lot."

"Have you seen?" She asked walking around to get stuff out for food. "Oh! Draco and Di's son was born."

"Yes, I heard. Had to kick John a couple of times but everything worked out. I'm glad." He frowned. "Hey, what's that? " he asked as pulled off a photo from the crease of her shirt.

Celes stood on her toes and looked at it. It looked like a set of wrist bound. Her eyes widened and she blushed and snatched the picture from Lee, she'd know those wrists anywhere. "Um its... A picture." She said as she tried to tuck it away.

Lee frowned, "Well I can see that. Who have you been binding... and without me." He said trying to get the picture out of her pocket.

Celes blushed deeper. "Uh... I think it's Ro." She said with a little smile.

"Okay, so... you are tieing Roman up and without me? I thought that if we were going to test chains we would do so together." He told her with a pout.

Celes giggled and stood on her toes and nipped his pouting lip. "No I have not. I would tell you. I think it's a game... Oh! A puzzle!" She gave a little squeal and then moaned a little. "This is going to be hot." She said.

"Oh... Oh! Oh!" He said as a thought hit him. "That day we felt her mischief! I bet she was taking pictures. Oh, we are just... I need to catch her in the act!"

Celes giggled. "I think Harry already has. If you'll recall." She pointed out. She went back to pulling out cut up chicken to make a salad for a sandwich.

"Oh! Thats what he meant that day! Oh, I have to catch her. The next time I'm going to pop up to her to find out what she is doing." He moaned. "Can't you just imagine finding her like that?"

Celebs stopped and shit her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could project my daydreams." She shivered as she imagined all the things she would do if she found Roman that way, including but not limited to inviting Lee along for the ride.

"Right! Oh, damn those Hawaiians." He grumbled. "We need to even up the odds here. Declare war or something."

Celes gasped as an idea occurred to her. "A chain that projects your dirty thoughts onto the wearer." She turned and bounced on her toes. "They suck but I get oodles of ideas from their magic!"

Lee laughed. "You would. Its like a personal war against Roman. You enjoy it, don't you?"

Celes smiled. "Oh yes, yes I do. Oh war! Yes, yes, yes." She rubbed her hands together looking slightly mad and evil.

Lee laughed again. "My mad wives are geniuses. Hey, how about a movie?" He asked picking up her plate so that she would have to follow him.

Celes followed him. "Hey my food!" She said and then looked up at him when she caught up. "What movie?" She asked. "Like... A romantic comedy?"

"A romantic comedy? How about a goofy romantic comedy, like 50 First Dates?" He asked as he walked them into the media room.

"Oh! Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore! That works for me!" She said and settled down on the couch and wiggled. She was excited to get some time with him. "Oh they named the baby Maksom Keiran." She said as she watched him setting up enjoying how he moved.

"So now we have a Mak. Thats cool." He said as he put the dvd in. He turned just in time to see Roman humming to herself as she held rope and a box of tools. She even had a little bounce in her step. "Roman, what are you doing?" He called out to her.

"Nothing..." She called back but sounding a little guilty.

Celes raised an eyebrow at Lee and turned her head and smiled a little. "Nothing, huh?" she called in a teasing manner and giggled as she pulled her legs up under and placed her hands on her belly and rocked in place.

Lee frowned. Harry had told him to watch her while he was at the office. For the most part she had been good but now something told him she was up to no good. He heard the front door open and closed. "Why do I get the feeling she is going to do something she's not supposed to?" He asked as he sat on the couch next to Celes. He looked over at the clock. Harry would be home soon, he'll let him handle it.

Celes giggled and looked up at Lee and then sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as the movie started. She liked the movie, the plot took place in Hawaii and made her think of it. She scooted a little closer to Lee and smiled as she watched the movie. "I'm sure whatever she is up to Harry will fix it when he gets home." she whispered to Lee.

He nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked as she watched the movie.

"Well, for the most part... babysitting Roman. Harry says he has been catching her doing things but I never seem to catch her. She is always content watching YouTube and her cooking shows. I think Bryce may become a chef." He shrugged.

Celes smiled. "That would be nice, he'd be the second. Nikki is doing that too." she said and looked up at him. "So you can catch her in the act, but Harry seems to everytime?" she laughed. "Hes got that extra warrior sense or maybe her guard is just down so shes making it easier for him. He does seek her out right now." she pointed out.

"I also think because its Bryce he is extra attuned to her. Buy like I said, she is good while I'm around. I think Harry is just a little paranoid if you ask me." He chuckled.

Celes giggled and leaned up and kissed his chin and then down to his neck and then looked back at the movie. "I think you may have a point." she said and unfolded her legs from underneath of her and turned to that her feet sat between his legs and her ass was pushed up against his thigh and she leaned back against some pillows and watched the movie.

He chuckled. He rubbed her legs and went back to watching the movie.

Roman whistled as she hammered a wood board into the tree she was in. She was standing on the fifth step she had already hammered into the tree and was tied to it for extra precaution. According to her estimation she would need about ten more before she got to the branch that would support her weight. Then it would be sniper time. She gave a dark chuckle and would have rubbed her hands together but she was working.

Harry walked up behind her and sighed a little. "Hey Ro, what are you up to?" he asked looking up at her halfway in the tree.

Roman gave a squealed of surprise as the hammer slipped out her hands and fell to the ground. She looked down at Harry with a deer in the headlights look. "Uh... you see what had happen was... I was watching a video... yeah, I was watching a video."

Harry chuckled and reached up and lifted her down. "Little Alpha what is it you are doing." he asked and tucked her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, which he loved so much.

"I am building a tree stand. You see this tree is right across from that tree that is right next to my window. Well I had my window open, you see." She pouted to her open window. "Well there is this annoying bird that sits there day after day after day that tweets _all_ day long. So no matter what I do to shut it up it keeps coming back. So I decided to build a tree stand then get a bee-bee gun and shoot it."

Harry smiled. "I have a bee-bee gun." he said without thinking, he found the idea funny and wanted to help. He kissed her. "Let me help, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled. "I wasn't sure where I was gonna get a bee-bee gun but I'm glad you have one!" She said and kissed him again.

Harry chuckled. "Yep, I bought it on a whim. Come on I'll show it to you and then we can set up at your window, we don't need the stand." he said wrapping an arm around her and turning her back to the house.

"Oh, okay." She said as she put her hammer into her tool box. "Lets get rid of the bloody bird!"

"Oh yes!" Harry said and led her into the house and up to his office. He pulled out the little red ryder bee-bee gun and turned. "Here we go, fully loaded. Lets go to your room." he said chuckling.

Roman giggled and took him to her work room and placed a hat on his head and one on her head they knelt down behind one of her couches as the bird flew onto the branch. He flapped its wings and started to tweet its annoying song. "That one! Thats the corporate."

Harry leaned in behind her and helped her aim. "See like that, now aim at the bird and…" he didn't get to finished because she squeezed the trigger and hit the bird on the first try.

"Yes!" She said triumphantly. Then she frowned and ran to the window. She gasped when she saw it on the ground not moving. "Its dead!" She squeal upset. "Harry! I killed it. I didn't want to kill it. Do something!"

Harry looked at her in pure shock for a minute and then popped down to the bird and delicately picked it up and popped back into her room and set it down. "What do I do?" he asked sounding slightly panicked.

"I dont know. I don't know. Something! CPR! Do you know how to do CPR?"

Harry looked at her and then nodded. "Yes! But not on a bird." he looked at the lifeless bird and approched it and pumped its chest a few times then mummbled the steps as he did them to the bird and leaned down to give him the breath of life when suddenly the bird came alive and flew right into his face. He yelped and jumped back as the bird started to dive bomb at him and Roman.

Roman screamed as she ran around the room with Harry trying to avoid the bird.

Lee frowned as he shot to his feet. "What the bloody..." there was a crashing sound followed by Roman's screams. He took off running out the media room as he ran up the stairs.

Celes followed close behind holding the bottom of her belly as she ran after Lee. When she got to the second floor she gave a yelping scream as a bird flew at her head and went to duck and tipped and went down backwards, hard on her ass.

Harry growled at the bird. "Stupid… stupid thing. Get out." he yelled at it.

"I got the bee-bee gun, Harry! Just shoot it again. This time shoot to kill!" Roman yelled as she ran after him. She screamed as she back as the bird chased after her.

Lee used his magic and stunned the bird. He caught it before it hit the ground. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked as he walked over to Celes and helped her up.

Celes pouted and rubbed her ass. "Later I will need my ass rubbed out." she said.

Harry sighed. "I keep forgetting I have magic." he said as he walked up and took the gun from Roman. "We were doing away with something annoying Ro… and it went south. The bird was a freaking comando bird in disguise."

"Do away with it while you still can." She told him. "Evil flying rat!"

Lee's eyebrows shot up. He smiled, "Okay..." he looked at Celes. "I have no words."

Celes shook her head slowly. "Neither do I." she whispered and then magically protected her hands. She knelt down and picked up the little bird and healed it and then walked over to the window opened it and set it free. "No killing, just ask one of us to put up a silencing charm." she said to Roman smiling and shaking her head.

"Ah man. You set free the evil flying rat." She quickly closed the window and pressed her hands to the glass as she looked around to make sure it was gone.

"So, is this the trouble you were talking about? Cause she was good all day until you got home." Lee chuckled.

Harry chuckled and looked at Ro. "She does it just for me." he groaned a little and smiled. "I like it."

Celes smiled and sat down on a chair in the hallway and watched the three of them walking and kept her mouth shut.

Roman frowned. "I'm not trouble." She told them. "Celes, you want to take a bath with me?" She called as she kept walking.

Celes looked at her back a little surprised and went to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me? I totally just almost did CPR on a bird for you!" harry asked following her.

"Because you almost did CPR on a bird!" She giggled and squealed as she ran from him.

Celes shook her head and looked at Lee. "Want to finish our movie?" She asked and stepped towards him. One of the twins kicked and she sighed and rubbed her belly.

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, lets do that. You still hungry?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, Id like something sweet. Which probably means I'll have to be sitting for the rest of the afternoon." she peaked up at him. "Will you stay with me this afternoon?" she asked shyly, she hadn't outright asked for any attention from anyone in the past few weeks.

"Yeah, I can do that." He picked her and walked her down the stairs. He sat her down and sat down with her. He summoned some of the cookies Roman made that morning. "Chocolate cookies with pumpkin cheesecake filling dipped into dark chocolate." He told her. "Which is surprisingly good. "I already ate a whole plate of them."

Celes picked one up and bit into it and gave a little moan. "Oh these are good." she said as she chewed slowly to figure out what was in them. "Oh these are very, very good. Who made them? I want the recipe." she asked.

Lee smiled. "Roman made them early this morning. it's the only way she could satisfy her pumpkin carving." He chuckled.

"Oh, were you up with her this morning?" she asked as she ate her second cookie.

"Yes I was. I woke up yo sooth Albie. He had a nightmare. So I took him and Miles down to the kitchen. Roman wrapped what little magic she had left around him so he should sleep better now."

Celes frowned. "He's still having nightmares?" she was really worried about that. "I wish I had the magic to help him. Why isnt John? He's the one in Papa mode." she asked and then shook her head and took a deep breath. "Nevermind, I'll see what I can do on that later." she started in on her fourth cookie.

"Albie said he didn't want to worry him and that he looks stressed out as it is. Rain and James seem to be upset with him. I overheard them saying he won't leave them alone." He shrugged. "I think Papa mode is overprotective mode."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I would talk to him but he... " she shook her head. "He isn't really talking to me." she rubbed her chest as her heart tightened. "He needs to figure himself out." she whispered and ate another cookie.

Lee frowned. "Is that why you have been doing things to keep yourself busy? He is the father of your children you're supposed to be with him." He gave a frustrated growl.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she looked down to hide them. "This happened with Vinny too, he always gets all… messed up… he wasn't synced with Kama and then he just... " she shook her head and took a deep shaky breath. "He has this thing where he just has an issue keeping it all… in he deals with Roman and I one on one. Its how our relationships work but… I think… actually I don't know what I think about it." she wiped her cheeks.

Lee took in the information. "You know... I never thought about it. He has it twice as hard, don't he? He wants to be with you because you are holding his child and then he is the children's warrior so he wants to be with Ro too... maybe not sexually but he has a need to be with her for the baby." He shook his head and pulled her legs onto his lap. He rubbed her feet and legs. "Any other pregnancy both of you and all of us would be close he would be gone. But because of the small rift he don't want to put in the footwork with Roman. And now he is in the place he is in now. He can't have both. He should have just stuck with you and should have been considerate of Roman as far as the whole love sharing thing." He leaned down and kissed her leg. "He is still new in this so it will take time. Don't worry, I got you."

Celes looked at him and sniffed with a smile. She wiped her cheeks and shivered a little. "Thank you, Lee." she whispered. She ate another cookie and watched his hands on her legs.

He smiled at her. "You are welcome. Now, stop putting distance between us... Harry, me, and Ro I mean. Put yourself back into your place with us. We miss you."

Celes smiled a little. "But we have pictures all over the house." she said and pointed to the collage behind him of one of the food fights they'd had a few years back she'd managed to get pictures of. "But I'd like to have all of you… for that and everything else."

"Good. Now shall we watch our movie and then you can help me cook dinner."

Celes grinned. "Yes please." she said and wiggled her toes.

He chuckled and played with her toes and then played the movie.

Harry chuckled as he lifted Roman up into his arms. "You want to take a bath alone?" he asked as he growled into her neck. "I think I should be aloud to have a reward. I was going to rescue that poor little bird you shot." he growled a little into her neck again.

Roman giggled as she kicked her feet. "But you gave me the bee-bee gun." She pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose I did get sucked in didn't I?" he laughed and kissed her neck this time and then down to her exposed collarbones. "But I still tried to save it, and then Celes went all Snow White and totally saved the day. Healed it and set it free. I bet it sings outside her window from now on."

She giggled, "I bet it does too." She leaned her head back. "Okay, you can talk a bath with me." She giggled again. "Undress me!"

Harry set her down. "With pleasure." he said and started to work off her shirt and pulled it over her head. He kissed her neck and undid her bra while he did that and pulled it off. He ran his hands down her body and pushed his hands into the waistband of her pants and pushed them down and then gripped her hips and pulled her closer. "You are so sexy, Ro." he said to her and pushed off her panties and waved a hand so that the tub in their room turned on and then waited for it to fill and kissed her neck while he did. He teased her but didn't push her into sex. He was enjoying the light touches and little kisses. He lifted her once the tub was full and placed her into it.

She giggled and shivered. She slid low in the water. "Come in a land finish touching me." She told him and slid forward to make room for him.

Harry chuckled and pulled off his own clothes and then slid into the water behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back pulling her against him. He moaned a little and slid his hands down her body. He stopped them under belly and held it spreading his fingers out so his pinkies grazed the top of her clit. "You feel nice." he whispered. "It interesting how much you like to bathe this pregnancy don't you think?" he asked and kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

She shivered and leaned her head to the side. "I like to be clean." She said as he leaned her head to the side. She rolled her hips to get him to touch her.

Harry smiled. "I like that." he whispered against her neck. He reached down and made her bend her knees so her feet were flat against the bottom of the tub and she was pushed more into him. He moaned and slid both his hands around her and dipped two fingers into her core and played with her clit, rubbing it in slow circles and pumped his fingers into her and kissed her neck again.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips and held his arms. She kissed his bisip and moaned again as she felt excitement fill her stomach. She arched her back and lifted her breast. "You are making me dirty... aren't you?" She gasped a moan.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I believe I am." he moaned and watched her breasts unable to reach them. He moved his fingers in and out of her and looked down at what he was doing and his body reacted to it. He moaned loudly and pressed his hardness into her back. "God… I'm making you so dirty…" he moaned and kissed her neck again and up to her ear which he nipped at the lobe of.

Roman shivered and moaned. She cupped her breast and massaged them. She rolled her nipples and her hips. She felt the hardest of him behind her and wanted it in her. She moaned again. She sees her ass into his crotch to stimulate him.

Harry moaned and panted and watched Roman touching herself. Something about it just got him every time. He moaned and slid his fingers out of her and then changed her position so she was on her knees over him. He moaned be pulled her down on him and started to thrust into her slowly. The whole time he kept stimulating her clit. "God... So... Good." He moaned and kissed her neck as he thrust a little harder.

Roman moaned. She held onto the side of the tub and bounced on him. She panted and squealed as her hips jerked. She arched her back as she shivered. "God…" She whimpered and moaned as she felt her orgasm fill her. IT was too fast. It was all too fast. She held his hand that was rubbing her clit. She thought she was going to pull it away but she helped him rubbed it faster.

Harry moaned and thrust harder into her. She was helping him get her off and that was just driving him closer. He felt the tightening of her core as his lower back tightened. "Oh shit… Roman…" he moaned and kissed her neck and then bit her shoulder at her neck. "God…' he moaned again.

Roman gave a scream as her orgasm hit her. She shook and raised off him as her juices gushed out. Her body jerked as she lowered slowly onto his lap and leaned against the side of the tub. "Evil… Koa… you made me dirty."

Harry chuckled as he rested against her. "I made you quick and dirty." he moaned. "God…" he moaned. "We should clean up…" he jerked a little.

She giggled, "I was _trying_ to clean up. You made me dirty." she jerked agan and leaned against Harry. She moaned and rubbed her belly.

Harry chuckled. "Then I will make it up to you by cleaning you up. Are you hungry? Or tired?" he asked covering her hands with his.

She smiled, "Both." She told him. "Something good… something really good." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Like, cheesey too." she giggled.

"What about some hash brown casserole?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes, that sounds good. Really good."

Harry sighed and sat them up and started to wash her. He got her good and clean and kissed her neck. "Come on I actually know how to make Hash Brown Casserole." he said lifting her out of the tub and then set her down and dried her. He enjoyed doting on her and taking care of her. He waved a hand and she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and he was in pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Come on, Ku'uipo lets get you some food." he said and led her out of their bathroom to the kitchen.

Celes sat closer to Lee as the movie started to roll credits and looked up at him. "What are you going to make for dinner?" she asked.

"Not sure, I was thinking you can make your mac and cheese, I'll fry up some chicken and cook some broccoli. How does that sound?" Leek asked. He got up and helped her to her feet. "Lets see what Harry and Ro think. She will be going to bed soon if she hasn't already."

"Okay!" Celes said and held onto Lee's arm as they walked down into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Harry making something. "I think they had other ideas." she giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Then we will play off what they are making." He sat her next to Roman. "What are you making for Ro?"

"Hashbrown casserole." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh! We can still do the fried chicken part!" Celes said bouncing in her seat and looked at Roman who looked tired. She reached out and took her hand and rubbed her thumb over her wrist. "You look tired, Baby Girl." she said.

Roman let her tattoo show for Celes. "I am. That flying rat took it out of me." She giggled.

Lee smiled and shook his head as he took out eggplant and chicken. "We can bread the eggplant and fry it for Ro and Hail." he told Harry.

"That sounds good to me, mate." he chuckled and put the casserole in the oven. "Want help?" he asked Lee. He enjoyed cooking but only when he did it for one of the girls.

"Sure, I'll season the chicken, cut the eggplant and I'll papare it to fry." Lee told him.

"Sounds good to me." he said and went about his task.

Celes smiled and lifted Roman's wrist and kissed it. "Well after you eat maybe you should go to bed." she suggested. She sighed and just held her wrist to her lips and shut her eyes.

"Oh, I like that." Roman giggled. "I get to hold a naked Celes against my body. Have I ever told you how soft and warm you are? I just loved being entangled with you." She giggled.

Celes smiled and shivered a bit. "I think I would like that, but I'm not tired yet." she pouted a little. "Bryce has got you on a funky schedule." she teased.

She giggled, "You can do what Harry does and just hold me until I fall asleep. If you want we can do something tomorrow. I can try and stay up later."

Celes smiled. "Its okay, you stay on your schedule and the chunk of time we have that our schedules overlap we will spend together. And I totally take that job of holding you till you sleep." she said and kissed Roman's wrist again.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and giggled as she kissed her cheeks. "Sounds good to me. Oh, we can even put on a movie for you too!"

"I would like that." she said and smiled at her.

Harry watched them and smiled, he was glad Celes was actually downstairs for a change. He had missed as had the others. He was unsure about John but knew somehow they'd work it out. He looked at Lee. "So you two just watch a movie this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, we watched 50 First Dates." Lee said as he started to fry the chicken. "Oh, and Miss Roman, Celes enjoyed your cookies too."

"Did you! Hey! You gave away the rest of my cookies, didn't you?" Roman told Lee.

Lee smiled, "Something that good had to be shared. Isn't that right, Celes."

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, I'd like the recipe." she said to Roman and looked down at the island. "You managed to make a non lemon sweet that Lee liked. That's awesome, I haven't done that yet." she said.

"Yeah it was by accident. There were for _me_." She pinched her fingers at Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Uh-oh, I think I may be crabbed soon."

Harry laughed. "I'm waiting for her to pinch my ass like one of those stupid hermit crabs she keeps." he chuckled and winked at Roman.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Well if you get crabbed, after Ro is asleep we can do something." she shrugged.

Lee raised his eyebrows, "Oh, yeah? What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm up for anything." she said and looked at him. "Whatever, we could spend sometime working on chains. We haven't worked together on one in a while." she said.

Lee smiled and looked over to Roman then to Celes. "Yes, I think we should do that tonight."

Roman frowned at him, "What was that look for?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all." He said as he turned the chicken.

Harry shook his head. "You two have something brewing don't you?" he asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Maybe, maybe we are just going to tinker… and experiment." she giggled.

"Besides, there was a picture that gave us a pretty good idea." Lee said and looked over to Roman. " _God, why didn't you say she was taking those kinds of pictures?"_ he asked Harry.

"Picture? What picture?" Roman asked.

Harry quirked a smile. " _The game is for Celes, I didn't want to taint it."_ he sent back.

Celes smiled at Roman. "A picture of her wrists bound…" she moaned. "Roman… you tied up…" she shook her head and shivered a little.

Roman frowned. "I didn't tie anyone up. Why am I being blamed?"

Celes smiled and shook her head she pulled out the picture. "So that's not you. Cause those look like your wrists and Id know they are my favorite part of your body." she asked.

She looked at her wrist and then looked at the picture. "Nope, not me. Where are you getting these pictures?"

"Lee keeps finding them in my pockets and folds of my shirts." she said. "Well if its not you I guess I will have to figure out who it is then, so I can show them properly how arousing it is… I can't wait to see the rest of this picture." she said and shivered tucking it back into her pocket.

"You better not be touching no other woman." She said jealousy then she remember it was her. She folded her arms over her chest. She let her get to her. "Oh, whatever." She said trying to brush it off.

Celes smiled to herself and turned to face the boys still watching Roman out the corner of her eye. "Maybe Lee can help me piece the puzzle together. We can plot how we will… um… deal with it when its together." she giggled to herself as she watched Roman squirm a little.

Lee smiled, "Yes, there will be actions taken for this… crime." he looked at Roman and then at Celes. "Yes, actions shall be taken."

Celes giggled and shivered as she imagined those actions and really wished she had the stupid daydream power. " _Oh this is good."_ she sent Lee.

Harry shook his head and handed Lee the eggplant to start on next and then walked over to Roman and kissed her cheek and wrapped an arms around her. " _You opened this can of worms with that…. sexy ass… Oh my God I have to have you right now outfit."_ he sent her and rubbed her arm.

She shivered and sent him a giggled. " _Yeah, and I'm regretting this. I should have let the subject go."_ She shivered again.

Bryce sent out his magic to Jillisa and Jasmine and poked them. He kissed Jillisa and hugged Jasmine. He had grown fond of them both.

Both the twins giggled and kicked. They each sent out their magic and kissed Bryce and hugged him. They both really liked him, Jillisa more than Jasmine but they still did.

Celes looked down at her belly and rubbed it. "The twins are kicking." she whispered and felt Bryces magic in her womb and smiled and looked at Roman. "He's doting on the twins." she said.

Roman smiled as she rubbed her belly Bryce gave a kick and giggled himself. "He is my little love monkey and sour patch kid." She giggled.

"Sour patch kid?" Lee asked. "I like that. Yes, that nickname must stay."

Celes giggled. "You would, but it fits." she pointed out.

"I was going for crabby but I think Ro's nickname is good." Lee chuckled.

Roman giggled and then frowned. "Crabby! Oh!" she pinched her fingers at him.

"Oh! You have been crabbed." Harry said to Lee and kissed Roman's cheek. "You tell them Bryce's first name yet?" he asked.

"I don't' know." She said. "Did I tell you that We are naming him Dante Bryce Potter? Who was I talking to about that… oh! It was Hi'iaka. Yeah, its going to be Dante Bryce Potter."

"That's a good name, very fitting." Celes said trying to remember if she had told her. "I don't think you said anything to me that day. You were talking to Hi'iaka though, did you ever get back to her?" she asked remembering Hi'iaka's last words before she'd left them alone. She had been so out of it these last weeks she didn't even know what was going on in their lives.

"I've talk to her but I haven't given her an answer yet. I was waiting to talk to you but then you disappeared."

Celes winced. "Sorry." she said softly. "I'm here now, I promised I'd stop locking myself away from you guys." she said an scooted closer to Roman and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry though."

"Its okay, you wanted to be alone for… I don't know, but you are here now." She kissed Celes' cheek. "Hi'iaka gave me the necklace to help me with the markings so when you and John are together it will help them dull the emotions that I feel from them. And then she said that the necklace is a formal request to…" She trailed off and frowned. "How did she put it? Oh, its a formal request to have me. I told her that I would have to talk to you before I give her an answer." She smiled as she played with the little pendant. "No one has formally asked to have me before. I mean Alemana gave you a necklace to say you were under his protection and you were his too."

Celes' hand automatically went to the place it hung under her shirt and smiled. "Well I… I never talked to you about Alemana either. But I don't see why not, she is me and I'm her." she said and looked at it. "The other part should not be an issue for a while at least." she added in a whisper.

"What other part?" Roman whispered back.

"The uh… super emotional love fest sex…" she looked down as her eyes filled with tears again. "You don't have to worry about that for a little while." she took a deep breath.

Roman frowned. John had just disappeared within himself. She hadn't even heard back from him after their argument. So she wasn't concerned about him. She knew where they stand even if he accepted it or not. "Its okay, he will come back to you." She whispered. "He always goes back to you." She kissed her cheek. "Just like how I know you will always come back to me." She kissed her cheek again and then snorted against her neck.

Celes giggled and turned her head and kissed Roman's lips. They felt warm and inviting and when she pulled back and licked her lips she tasted Harry there as well as Roman. She smiled and wiped her cheeks. "Okay so, dinner… where are the kids?" she asked looking around with a frown.

As if on cue James and Rain came in, both looking… well pissed off. "This is stupid." James growled again. "You know Papa is making me move across the hall from Rain? _Across the hall_!" he said with a pained look and sound as he held Rain to his side tightly.

Celes frowned. "Well, I don't think he'll be successful in that action." she said. "Get up on the chair baby." she said and they did as she asked. She gave a little smile as James used the closeness as an excuse to have Rain's leg draped over his. "You two always find a way to get together."

James nodded and held Rain around the shoulders and sighed.

Harry turned. "Well, we are having a good dinner, are the rest of your siblings coming down?" he asked.

James nodded. "Papa is gathering the masses now." he said as their other siblings started to run in.

John came in last, he carried Hail on his shoulders who was drumming out a beat on his head, Damon in one arm and Zoe in the other. "Okay, okay Hail." he said setting down Zoe and Damon and then pulling Hail off his shoulders and setting him down as well. After he had the little ones situated he elected to sit in the seat right next to James and Rain.

Dinner for the adults turned into a quiet affair, for the most part the kids carried the conversation. When the adults did talk it was to respond to something the kids said. After dinner John stood gathered the kids and started to usher them out for baths.

Celes looked over to Roman and saw her yawn again. She smiled a little. "Come on, lets get you to bed Baby Girl." she said and slid off her stool.

" _Rain, James, come with me please."_ Roman told them and followed Celes.

James gave Rain a questing look and then took her hand and followed her and his mother.

Celes turned and saw them following and stopped. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"I asked them to come," Roman told her. " _I have an idea for them._ " she told Celes. She really didn't like how John was like an… evil eye watching them. it was like he was some kind of warden. it pissed her off as a matter of fact. She kissed Celes' cheek.

Rain held James' hand. She felt a little panic and nerves. She really hoped that they weren't getting any more restrictions. She would scream if they did. She already want to kick and hit John as it was.

Celes nodded. " _Whatever it is I'm in. I'm not okay with they way he's hovering over them. Usually I can tell him to back off and relax… but I don't think I can."_ she sent.

James watched his mothers, they were clearly talking to one another via the connection. He held Rain's hand tighter. " _They won't separate us, Amani. I'll fight it."_

Rain nodded as she wiped at her eyes, she really hope so.

Roman giggled and crawled into the bed. She snuggled down into the bed. "Come sit on the bed." She told them. "Oh, Rainy, baby. Come here, don't be upset." She told her and opened her arms to her.

Rain nodded and crawled into the bed. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Please don't restrict us any more. I don't think I can handle it." she sniffed.

Celes sat down on the bed and pulled James to it to sit in between Rain and herself. "Rainy, I don't think that's Ro's idea." she said.

James reached out and took Rain's hand again and took comfort in his mothers arms around him as well.

"Not at all. I'm not going to do that. I agree with Celes, you two should be able to experiment, but… don't go too far, yes?"

Rain sniffed and nodded.

James nodded too, he knew better than to go too far even if he wanted to.

"Good, well Dang and Miles have a room of their own." Roman whispered. "Noticed they disappear into their own?"

James nodded as he sat up straighter. "They have their own room?" he asked.

"They do. I made it almost like the room of Requirement. Papa can't find it." She sang.

Celes smiled at the glee on Roman's face. "I think this is leading to something good." she said to James and Rain.

James smiled a little. "Are we getting a room?" he asked.

"Would you like a room?" She asked him. "I mean, I'm trusting you on this. We already have one grandbaby. As much as I love her, I rather not have another one. Besides, I don't think the daddies would be happy with us if you two have a baby."

Rain nodded, "You can trust us." She said. "You really can. I'll stop him. I can stop him. I know I can."

James blushed. "I'll be good…" he said and looked at Rain and then at the bedspread on the bed and picked at it.

Celes smiled and rubbed his back. "Yeah, he's good." she giggled.

"Think of it this way." Roman told James. "You would only be hurting her, and I know you don't want to hurt her." She rubbed Rain's back and kissed her cheek. "So, Mama and I will get to working on that. So you two will have your space. And it will be like our closet of awesome, no matter where we go you will always have your room."

Celes grinned. "And we can decorate it!" she sang to Rain.

James groaned. "Just not too much pink, yeah Amani?" he asked her hopefully.

"Uh… Can James and I decorate it? I mean, we will need your help but I think Its only fair that james and I decorated. Its not just my room. Oh! But I do have an idea for my room we can do together!" she said excitedly.

Celes laughed. "Whatever you want, Raindrop." she said to her.

James grinned. "So we get our own space?" he asked. "That's cool." he said after trying to play it cool. He looked at Rain and nearly burst out with his idea of wanting to take a bath with her. They took showers, almost all the time now because it was the only place they seemed to get away with any alone time.

Rain giggled and jumped on James and rained kisses all over his face. "Our own room." She whispered. "Oh! This is…" She giggled and then bounced off the bed. "Yes! I will enjoy this! Oh!" thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her. Then she hugged Celes.

James grinned and got off the bed and pulled Rain to him. "Come on, until we have a room we still have to avoid Papa." he pointed out. He took her hand and led her out of the room. "Thanks." he called dragging Rain behind him.

"That was exactly what I was thinking you know." Celes said crawling over to Roman.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Yes, John is so like… evil eye, he is a…. asshat. I just wanted to reach over and slap him. Just because he isn't getting laid or chooses not to get laid he decides to be all dominant man and rain torture on the young love. Asshat." She pouted as she laid her head on Celes' shoulder.

Celes smiled a little and rubbed her arm. "Its alright, we are fixing it. That can be tomorrows project I'll help you with the magic." she said softly as she started to soothe her to sleep.

"I have the plans I used for Danger and Miles' room." she yawned as she closed her eyes. "I don't have very much magic." She started to snore a little and then woke up. "Movie." She said. "We need to put your mov…" She feel asleep as she held Celes a little tighter.

Celes laid with Roman for another half an hour until she was sleeping deeply, she hummed a Hawaiian song and eased away from Roman. She pulled a blanket up around her and kissed her forehead. She slipped from the room and started towards where she felt Lee and then skidded to a stop when John came out of one of the kids rooms. She bit the inside of her mouth and smiled at him and then walked around him carefully so she didn't trip. She thought about saying something to him but couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just kept going towards Lee's presence. She smiled when she walked into the kitchen and sat up on a stool. "Hello, the Roman is fast asleep." she said to Lee.

Lee smiled at her. "The Roman is fast asleep. You know I enjoy we call her 'The' Roman."

"I do too, I like that she calls me 'The Celes' sometimes too." she giggled. "I think Ro and I did a good thing tonight." she smiled to herself. "So, what chain do you want to work on tonight?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"Oh, we are working on that daydream chain. We are totally gonna have to make one so that you will be able to share with everyone else and me to you and Ro." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled. "My picture porn becomes a slight reality." she hopped off her stool and walked around the island to him. "We should do that, you know maybe we could infuse it with the dream potion that we already have and then make a charm that allows it to project the vision onto the people… so the wearer can do it? Or so the wearee sees the daydream… oh or we could have both." she said bouncing on her toes.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, we can do that." He laced his fingers with hers so that she felt independent but yet he could catch her if she did trip.

Celes walked with him to their workroom happily. She walked carefully because she was a little klutzy but knew why Lee held her hand the way he did. She pushed opened the door and took a deep breath and smiled again. "I'm excited!" she sang.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, are you? Tell me all about your excitement." He told her as he sat in one of the chairs and looked around. "I can feel your excitement on my arm."

Celes giggled and walked over and sat herself down in his lap. "We haven't created a chain together in a long time. So I'm super excited. And I'm excited to get to test it…" she shivered at the thought.

"Oh are you?" He asked and rubbed her thighs. "Maybe you should show me how excited you are." he told her.

Celes shivered and looked at him as she started to pant a little. "I-I could do that." she kissed him and gave a tiny moan.

Lee moaned as he kissed her back. "I don't think we are going to get to chain making." he told her and chuckled.

Celes smiled. "We can... " she moaned and kissed him again and turned a little more in his lap. "God…" she moaned.

He chuckled and helped her straddle his lap. He rubbed her belly and wrapped his arms around her. "The Celes is a little horny. Isn't she?" Lee teased.

Celes shivered and nodded. "A-A little…" she stuttered and ran her hands over his shoulders and up his neck. "Or… a lot…" she moaned and leaned forward and kissed his neck in the front.

He chuckled, "I shall sit back and allowed you to do as as you wish." he told her. He picked her up and laid onto the bed that was there. He moaned as he rubbed his hands up her legs and over her belly. "My horny, wee water fairy."

Celes shivered and moaned and looked down at him. She licked her lips and leaned down and kissed his neck again she grazed her teeth along it and then kissed along the part of his collarbone that wasn't covered by his shirt. She moaned and pressed into him. "Lee…" she whispered and pushed his shirt off over his head so she could kiss more of his body.

Lee smiled and waved a hand so that they were both nude. "Is this better? Is my wee water fairy happy now?" he asked her and kissed her.

Celes gave a nod as she panted a little. "M-much better." she moaned and then kissed him again and dipped her tongue into his mouth. She rubbed her already dripping core along his shaft and moaned and shivered. She was really, really aroused. She didn't even know until he had touched her thighs. She kissed down his neck and rolled her hips against him and moaned against the base of his neck.

He moaned as lifted his hips up against her. he slid his hands up and over her hips then down over her ass. he rubbed his shafted over her clit. "So wet… already." he told her as rubbed against her again. "Do you want me to enter you?" He moaned. "Is that what you want?"

Celes whimpered a little and nodded. "Yes… God… yes Lee." she said and kissed him as she lifted her hips so her could. She shivered when she felt his shafts tip press into her core.

Lee moaned as he slid into her into her. he moaned louder and rolled his hips, "God…" He rolled Celes' hips. "Hot…" he slid his hands up to her breast and massaged them.

Celes shivered and moaned as she rolled her whole body and pressed her breasts into his hands. She looked down at him as she felt her body tighten and react to him filling her and touching her. She grabbed his arms and used them to brace herself and rolled her hips faster.

Lee pumped into her and moaned he matched her pace. He sat up and kissed her. He kissed down her neck down to her breast. he moaned, "My breast… my lovely babies." he moaned as he pressed his face into the softness of her breast. Why do women have such soft chests? They are so pretty." he moaned. He really was a breast man. He enjoyed Celes' because they were so big. As for Roman, they were the perfect size to fit into his hand and his mouth. he liked Celes' nipples and moaned. "My babies."

Celes ran her hands up into his hair enjoying how he paid her breasts attention. She moaned and rolled her hips faster and pressed into him with her breast and body. "God... " she shivered as her core tightened more. She was enjoying the feeling of what he was doing, he was indulging in her breasts and she was indulging in that feeling she got when he did that.

Lee moaned louder as he swirled his tongue around her nipples. He rubbed her back and left hickeys all over her breast. He scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. He pumped faster and harder into her. he moaned again and slid a hand between them as he pressed a finger to her clit. "You… are…" he moaned again.

Celes squealed and looked at him. "I… am what…?" she panted out and felt her body start to tighten around him even more as her orgasm made its way into her body.

He smiled at her and rubbed her clit in fast little circles. He moaned and pumped faster into her. "You… are…." he moaned and then started to suck on her neck.

Celes moaned and dropped her head back for him. She held onto his shoulders and ground down harder on him and gave little screams. She wanted to know what he was trying to say but as her orgasm built up somewhere down in her lower abdomen. She moaned and kissed him again and held onto him tighter as her little screams continued.

Lee moaned and kissed her again. He enjoyed the sounds of her screams and moaned as he shivered. She moaned as he kissed down her neck and sucked more on her neck. He pumped hard and faster into her as he rubbed her clit with the same pace. He felt her juices leak on him. "Celes…" he moaned.

Celes looked at him and nodded a little. "Yes?" she squealed and bounced on him as her core tightened. "I… I...I… I…." she couldn't seem to get past the first part of the sentence to tell him she was ready when he was. She screamed out a moan and looked back at him and pressed her lips to his and then nipped his bottom lip.

"Yes… go ahead…" he moaned as he kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. he moaned again. "As you wish." he told her "Who's your chocolate daddy?"

Celes' eye widened as her body reacted to his words. "You're my Chocolate Daddy." she screamed again as her core clamped around him and her juices flooded out around him and his hand. She jerked hard and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Lee growled out his orgasm and moaned. He pumped into her a couple more times and jerked a little." He smiled at her and kissed her. "Beautiful." he breathed as he laid back down with her and laid down on his side with her. He rubbed her back and pulled the blanket over them.

Celes sighed and gave a tiny jerk and smiled. "That's what you were trying to say?" she asked and kissed his chin. "Thank you." she whispered and blushed a little and then tucked her head under his chin and kissed him between his collarbones. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." he told her. He rubbed her back in a massaging way. He smiled as he held her next to his body. he really did enjoy the feel of her, even to feel her pregnant belly against him. He rubbed her belly. "How are our girls?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "They are good, really good. Jasmine has been in a better mood today, but I think its because Maks was born this morning. And Jillissa seems pleased, I think she likes Bryce." she whispered. "They both have really bad days over the last week or so they just kick and kick." she whispered and rubbed her belly next to Lee's hand.

"It's okay, we have you back with us. We will keep our girls happy." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Jasmine is going to be my dark little baby milk chocolate kiss." he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her scalp.

Celes smiled and sighed. "That's good, shes gonna need a goofy guy keeping her laughing." she giggled. "You think they are going to have the darker skin like John?" she asked.

"There is a possibility." he told her. "Either way, they will be beautiful."

Celes snuggled closer. "Thank you, Lee. I need to hear someone… say something positive. I've allowed myself to get stuck in my head too much these past weeks." she whispered.

"You are welcome. And you are back with us, so you will hear lots of good, and beautiful things." he held her tighter. he took in a deep breath of her scent. "You smell good." he moaned.

Celes shivered and took in his scent. "You smell pretty good yourself." she whispered feeling warm and fuzzy. He kissed his neck up to his chin and nipped it and smiled a little.

He chuckled, "Shall we sleep?" he looked down at her and planted little kisses on her lips. "And you are so beautiful and cute." he cooed at her.

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "Thank you." she kissed him again and settled down against him. She traced little circles on his forearm and hummed a little as her eyes started to droop. She jolted and looked up at him. "I love you." she whispered tiredly and then let herself fall asleep, finally the exhaustion taking its toll on her and causing her to sleep deeply.

Lee smiled and held her tighter so that she snuggled her closer to him. He sighed and fell asleep shortly after.

Celes awoked the next morning tangled up in sheets and Lee, she gave a tiny moan as her eyes fluttered open and her stomach gave a growl. She smiled a little when both girls kicked. She looked up at Lee's face and wiggled up just a bit and kissed his nose. "Good morning, good morning love. Its my favorite love song, I've waited all night long." she sang softly to him. "Before you get into the shower, before you worry about your day. Baby give me one more hour, I want you to stay right there. I don't want to miss a moment, I don't want to miss a kiss." she kissed him. "If I could plan the perfect day love, it would be start just like this." she sang.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Then i won't ever get out the bed and then you won't be about to eat." He told her.

Celes giggled. "We could always just improvise and eat up here." she looked around and realized they were still in their workroom in the bed they tested the chain on when they called for a bed. She giggled. "I guess we didn't work on chains, I was a little horny wasn't I?" she asked and kissed his neck and chin.

He chuckled "And you are a little hungry." He teased when her stomach gave a growl. He kissed her and chuckled again. "I believe a good omelette will do." He kissed her again. "With toast... and potatoes... and some fresh cut up fruit." He told her as he kissed her each time.

Celes nodded and moaned a little against his lips. "That all sounds really yummy." She kissed him again and rolled her hips automatically against his. "Really yummy, mushroom, cheese and spinach for the... Omelette?" She asked and shivered.

Lee chuckled. "Horny again?"

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "Just... " she moaned. "A little bit."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Well then, lets fix that first." He told her as he rolled her over and slowly started to pump into her. "Is that better?" He moaned as he kissed her.

Celes gasped and kissed him back. She lifted her legs up around his waist and took all of him into her and moaned. She nodded, "Yes." she gasped out and rolled onto her head and shivered as she rolled her hips against him

Lee kissed up and down her neck. He started to pump into her faster and harder. "Well, I better give you what you want." He sucked on her neck and left a hickie. He moaned as she kissed down to her collarbone and breast. he moaned and as he placed more hidkeys onto her breast.

Celes gave little squeals as she pushed her hips up higher each time she rolled them. He was hitting her sweet spot and marking her. She loved to be marked by her lovers. She moaned and arched back and held onto him as her body started to tighten. She had to admit morning sex was her favorite kind of sex. She slid her hands down to his ass and cupped it pulling on it each time he thrust and enjoyed how that and what he was doing felt.

He moaned as she scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. He moaned as she thrust harder and faster into her. he moaned louder and kissed back up to her neck. He opened her mouth and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and then started to pump his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Celes squeals became muffled and higher in pitch as she met his tongue with her own. She slid her hands up his back and into his hair and moaned out a squeal into his mouth. She pushed herslef harder and faster onto him and felt her core tightening around him and her juices leaking a little. She pulled back and looked at him. "L-Lee." she moaned at him and shut her eyes as her body started to shake with her need for release.

Lee moaned and pressed his face into her neck. He slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. He moaned louder as he felt her tighten more. he shivered again as he felt his orgasm and shook with it. "Yes…" He moaned against her neck.

Celes gave a tiny scream as she allowed her core to tighten in her orgams and it slammed into her as her juices gushed out of her. She arched her back and gave a little scream and her whole body tightened and jerked in one move and moaned.

Lee growled as his orgasm hit him. He moaned and kissed her neck and pumped into a couple more times. He jerked a little and moaned as she kissed her neck up to her lips. "Mmm," He moaned.

Celes moaned against his lips and smiled. "Morning." she whispered and opened her eyes and looked at him. "That was… I love it, and I love you." she whispered and touched his nose with her finger.

He chuckled and kissed her. "And I love you too." he told her. He kissed her again, "Come on, wee water fairy, lets make you some good food." He kissed her. "Come on." he kissed her again and then rolled off her and paused a moment to rub her belly. He placed kisses on it and sent his magic out to caress each girl. "Morning, lovely ladies." He told them.

The twins kicked him and sent him giggles enjoying the extra attention from him.

Celes giggled and sat up and got up onto her knees, she was having a glowie day so far. She grinned and waved a hand and was in a teal tank top and grey sweat pants with a teal sweater over it. She giggled and winked at Lee and bounced off the bed and headed for the door.

Lee shook his head. "You little tease." he told her as he waved a hand and was dressed in black pajama pants and tank-top. "Lets get some food made." He said as he picked her up. "Wearing a teal color. You are so… mean." He growled against her neck and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Roman sang as she kicked her feet and smiled at them.

Celes giggled and waved at Roman. "Morning!"

Harry smiled and sipped more coffee. "Well we are in a happy mood today."

"Got me some morning nookie, I'm very happy." Celes giggled as Lee set her down in the chair next to Roman's.

"Ooh, morning nookie is always good." Roman said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Cookie?" She asked she bit into her chocolate cookie with the pumpkin cheesecake filling.

"I want one." Lee said as he reached for one. "Hey!" he pouted with Roman pinched his hand.

"I didn't ask you, and you ate my cookies yesterday!" Roman said and pinched her fingers at him.

Celes took one and giggled and took another knowing shed probably get crabbed and held it out to Lee. She ate hers and sighed. "Yummy."

"Hey!" Roman said and pinched her ass.

Lee chuckled, "Now we both have been crabbed. Thank you." He kissed her and ate the cookie. These are good. Not too sweet you know but yet they are sweet." he smiled and chuckled. "Okay, breakfast!"

"Omelet of yummy!" Celes sang still rubbing her ass. She giggled and looked at Roman. "He was very, very, _very_ good Ro he deserved a cookie." she said in her defence.

" _Very?_ " Harry teased and looked at Lee. "So you got a cookie for all those tingles you two caused. I want a cookie for causing tingles." he pouted.

Lee chuckled, "I seemed to very good." He wiggled his eyebrows and started in on cooking. "I think you need a little Celes time, maybe you will get a cooke. I think Bryce is more of the 'I'm going to get in trouble and be caught' kind of moods."

"Hey! I don't get into trouble." Roman pouted.

Celes giggled. "Well I'm with the Roman all day today, and then I can be yours, all night." she winked at him.

Harry shivered a little and nodded. "I could be cool with that." he said trying to play it cool.

Celes just giggled and shook her head.

Roman giggled, "Oh, he will be really awesome with that. Matter of fact he is ecstatic with it." she giggled again.

"Well that will give me time to spend with you. Maybe I will stumble upon something that Harry is always saying he finds her in." He winked at her.

"Harry don't stumbled on me doing anything…" She said not really sure about it.

Harry chuckled and looked at Roman. "Little Alpha, during this pregnancy I have excelled at finding you doing things... that drive me mad… and get me attacked by birds…" he shook his head and laughed as she blushed.

Celes giggled. "I'd like to catch you doing a few things." she looked at Lee and then back at Roman. " _Like taking those pictures shes giving me pieces of."_ she sent to Lee.

Lee shivered as he continued to cook. " _Oh, yes, I really, really, really hope that I stumble upon that."_

"You brought the bird thing upon yourself." Roman told him and giggled.

"Hey! I thought we already said you lead me into that temptation." he protested laughing at her.

Celes bit her lip. " _If you do, remember it and when we get that chain done I want to see it."_ she sent him and giggled at Harry and Roman's teasing.

"No, we didn't agree to that. Did we agree on that? I don't remember." She giggled.

" _Oh, I will. That will be one thing I shall never forget."_ lee told Celes.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes, I belive in between the moans and squeals you agreed to it." he teased.

Celes sent Lee a moan but her mind started to turn an idea over in her head and she looked at Roman as it became a picture and she felt a little mischievous smile form on her face and she started to hum her favorite dirty song for Lee.

Roman giggled and blushed. "No you were making me dirty. Next subject!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So what are you ladies going to do today."

Celes grinned. "Something good." she said beaming at Harry.

"We are making a private magical room for us. Because we are made of awesome!" Roman sang.

"Another room?"

"Yes, another just for us. I'm thinking it could be a sex room." She teased and giggled.

"I want in!"

"Denied!" Roman told him. "No, we are adding another room to our Closet of Awesome. It will take a while though cause I don't have my magic so Celes maybe doing most of the work." She frowned. "You better tell me if you get too tired. I don't want to tire you out."

Celes smiled. "I can always leech off the boys, but yeah I'll let you know. It shouldn't take that long. I have pretty powerful magic still." she pointed out.

"Our favorite redhead is getting a big head." Harry teased.

"Oy!" she pointed at him and giggled.

Roman giggled, "I like when she gets all big head and powerful. She don't do so very often." Roman poked her cheek.

Celes blushed. "That's because its not a huge deal, and I'm not that powerful." she shrugged.

Harry just shook his head and smiled at her.

Roman snorted, "Whatever, you are totally powerful."

Lee smiled, "Yeah, that is true. you are pretty powerful to have Ro, Harry, John, and still have enough left for Jasmine, Danger, and whoever else."

"John says I'm the most powerful he has seen." she whispered blushing. "I don't see how I am, I just do it." she shrugged. "Its natural for me to help people with darkness… like a reflex almost."

Harry smiled. "You've always had a huge heart, Cel, and a lot of your light is love." he pointed out.

"All you need is love. All you need is love. love is all you need." Roman sang.

"I love that song! You know what song I really like by the Beatles though is 'Something' Blaise sang that to me the night he took my virginity." Celes said.

"Oh, really?" Roman said. "Love is All You Need is Bryce choice of song right now. He sings it to me to wake me up."

"You know I heard a rumor somewhere that's a great way to wake up in the mornings." Celes said with a wink.

Lee chuckled, "I heard that same rumor."

Roman smiled, "Its different. I actually enjoy it. I hope that he continues to do so." she said as she rubbed her baby belly.

Celes reached out and touched it and smiled. "I'm sure he will, he likes to make his Mummy happy." she whispered and the girls gave kicks and she jumped. "Uh-oh, I think the girls are getting impatient for food." she giggled and rubbed her own belly to soothe the twins.

Lee chuckled, "I'm on it. I assure you, once you have it you will know that it is worth the wait." he told them and poked his magic at them. "Besides, I'm almost done."

The girls sent him giggles and kicked.

Celes rubbed her belly and smiled glad that they were getting some kind of attention.

"What is with all your kids and being demanding?" Harry teased. as he sent his magic out to poke each twin.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't." she giggled and shrugged when the girls kicked happily.

"Bryce isn't so bad." Roman said as she rubbed her belly. "He's usually a little quiet. He just now started doing that about a month ago or so." She shrugged. "Usually he is just quiet."

Lee smiled, "It's okay, we can handle it." he Placed a plate in front of Celes. "Tada."

Lana came into the kitchen carrying Damon, followed by Bree carrying Zoe. "We are hungry!" Lana sang.

"Yes ma'am." Lee said as he picked Damon and Zoe out of their arms. He kissed Zoe's cheek and gave her a raspberry on her cheek and then tried to bite Damon's cheek.

Zoe gave an excited squeal as she watched her Daddy trying to bite Damon. " _Get him!"_ she yelled in the connection.

Damon screamed a squeal as he tried to push his face away. " _No! No!"_ he laughed.

Lee growled and tried to bite over his fingers and hand. "Come here you." he growled. "You've been messing with my pretty bird, haven't you? Oh, you are going to get it now."

Damon squealed again. "No!" he said aloud. "No!"

Zoe clapped and laughed at Damon and wiggled. "Get!" she yelled and then suddenly she was falling backwards having lost her balance in her Daddys arms. She gave a little squeal.

Before anyone could even move to react Andrew was there catching Zoe.

Celes stood quickly hand over her heart, she was shaking and had basically had the life scared out of her. "God! You are quick!"

Andrew smiled a little as he straightened with Zoe in his arms. "I like to think so." he said.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Andrew. "Drewie." she said.

Celes sat back down and took some deep breaths. "I think Zoe inherited my klutziness along with my size." she said as she slowly started to eat again.

Harry smiled. "Its okay, she's got Drew watching over her."

Celes actually smiled. "Yes, that's a nice thought to know your daughter is protected." she looked at Andrew. "Thank you." she said.

Andrew nodded with a small smile and set Zoe in her chair.

Lee smiled, "No more squirming when in daddy's arms." he told Zoe, "Well, not when I have someone else in my arms. Deal?" he asked as he poked her little nose.

Zoe nodded with a grin. " _Okay Daddy!"_ she said.

"Good." he smiled and placed Damon in his high chair. "You and I have an appointment with your cheeks later." He gave him a growl.

Damon giggled. " _You okay, Miss Hot-head?"_ he asked her. he used hot head as a pet-name when he used Miss in front of it.

Zoe nodded. " _Yes, Drewie saved me, Mr. Damon."_ she said back to him giggling.

" _Good."_ he kicked his little feet.

Lee chuckled and placed plated in front of them and Lana and Bree. "You going to have some breakfast, Andrew?" he asked.

Andrew nodded. "Could I have meat in my eggs?" he asked sitting down close to Zoe.

"Yeah, we can do that." Lee said as he opened the refrigerator. "Sausage or bacon?" He asked.

"Uh, ground beef… well no sausage and one of Luke's True blood things, o positive." he asked.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, sausage it is."

Cello and Albie ran in. "Can we go out today." Cello asked. "Anywhere that Papa won't be?" He asked in a whisper. "Please?"

Roman raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Well… he won't go away." Cello said. "I mean… he is such a downer too. We can only do things he 'deems' okay. We just… we need space, you know?"

Celes frowned, now she was starting to get upset with John. She made a little sound in her throat. "We could go down to the village today." she suggested looking at Roman. "Maybe?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we can do that. Well, I also got some things to get. I need more rope, quills, another cauldron, then totally need to go to WWW for some other things too."

Lee nodded, "What about you Harry, a timeout in town with all the kids?" he asked.

"I'm in." he said grinning. "I rather think it'll be nice, like old times. The four of us out with the kids." he said.

"Oh, good." Roman said. "I'll get the rest of the kids and then make my list." Roman hopped up off her stool. "I'll be back!" She kissed Celes, Harry, Lee, and the kids. She ran up the stairs and growled as she connected to the strongest source of power that was close by. Then she popped into John's room. She walked into his bathroom where he was showering and flushed the toilet.

John yelped and jumped out of the shower and fell on the ground and looked up with a groan and then growled. "What the hell?" he asked.

"That is my question exactly." Roman told him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You are being overbearing and overprotective. And to punish you we are talking _all_ the kids out and you are to stay here and mope."

John got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and glared down at Roman and then sighed and shut his eyes. "Just be careful." he said softly.

"They are _our_ children. So we know what to do and what not to do. Thank you very much." Roman took a few steps back as she felt her body heat up. "And you need to get laid and make things right with Celes. But you know, who am i to tell you more about how to make things right." She said as she raised her hands and gave a nonchalant look. "Asshat." She told him. She gave a squeal as she tripped over to toilet.

John reached out and caught her and pulled her into him and looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Roman gave a shiver. "Uh… Yeah." she said as she placed her hands on his biceps. "Yeah… Just… God." She shivered. "Hot, wet, and so… so… naked." She whispered thinking she was saying everything in her head.

John smiled just a little as he let his hands drop further down her hips and stepped a little closer to her so that he was pressed against her and her pregnant belly. He looked down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered as he lowered his head slowly to hers.

"Yeah… I…" She moaned. She shivered as she pressed closer to him. "God, I really hope he touch me. Please, please touch me." She fel her body heat up more. She gave a little whimper. "Still naked."

"Still very naked." he whispered and slid a hand over from her hip and over her belly. He moaned and as he slipped his hand into her pants and touched her he kissed her and shivered himself.

Roman moaned as she pressed closed to him. "God… very naked… and…" She whimpered against his lips. She shivered as she rubbed her hands up and down his biceps.

John moaned and slid his finger over her clit and down to her core and then slid it inside of her as he reached down and lifted one of her legs. He kissed her again and then down her chin and neck as he slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her. He knew he should stop, this wouldn't fix anything but his need for her was so deep seeded in him right now that he'd take anything. He shivered harder as he worked her and lightly sucked on her neck.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She shivered as her juices leaked. Her core tightened and tried to pull him further in every time he pulled back. She moaned as she slid her hand around him and up to his neck as she pressed closer to him. "God…" She moaned. She panted and moaned again.

John moaned and started to pump faster and wiggled his finger a little against her g-spot. He kissed her again and suddenly lifted her and set her on his counter. He pulled down her pants for better access to her core and dipped a second finger into her. He moaned and kissed down her neck again and started leaving little hickies all over it, moaning each time he left one.

Roman squealed as she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips faster. She leaned her head back as she moaned louder. She panted and felt her nipples harden. "God… Yes… Oh, my…" she gave little squeals for her moans as she rolled her hips again.

John growled a little as he used his teeth to rip her shirt off of her. "I'll fix it later." he said before he captured on of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it and flicked his tongue over it. He pumped harder into her with his fingers and felt her tighten and her juices leak down his wrist. He moaned and licked across to her other nipple and started to flick it with his tongue at the same speed he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

She squealed louder as her fingers curled into his wet hair. She arched her back causing her breast to press into him. She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth and then screamed against it as her orgasm hit her. She felt her juices gushed out of her. She moaned against his mouth as she kissed him and jerked.

John moaned and kissed her back and slowly withdrew his fingers from her. He moaned and kissed her again and dipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He shivered with pleasure and kissed down her chin as he slid his hands up her thighs and allowed the towel to drop from around his hips. He looked into her eyes and then just got lost in them.

Roman panted and looked down between them. She looked back up at him. "Its sex…" She whispered. "I'll pleasure your body but don't you dare ask for any more than that. You want more than that then you will go to Celes, just like its supposed to be." Her voice grew stronger with each word she spoke. It still held the edge of arousal.

John flinched as if she had smacked him. He stepped away from her and leaned down and picked up his towel and wrapped it back around himself. "It not just sex." he said to her and waved a hand and she was dressed in the same clothes as before tshirt fixed. "Not ever just sex, and I guess I'll have to remind you of that." he said and lifted her off his counter and set her carefully on her feet. "And believe you me, Roman, I will." he said and lifted her turned her around and pushed her gently towards the door.

Roman picked up her clothes. "Yeah, its what you keep saying." She said and rolled her eyes. She took off her ripped shirt and put it onto his bed. She pulled out one of his shirts and pulled it on along with her pants. "Oh, and since I can't ground you I'm separating you from the kids. You need to go and... fly a kite for a week or something." She walked out of his room and slammed the door to his room.

Celes was standing just to the left of the door when Roman came out. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, all she knew is that when the marks started tingling she felt compelled to come up into the hallway and wait. "Hi." she said softly when Roman didn't seem to notice her at first.

Roman frowned and looked over to her. "Oh! Hi. Asshat is still an assay. So if you are going in there brace yourself for an argument. He might think you are me." She growled and smiled. "But I admit, I get this twisted pleasure when I slap him around with my words. Its like giving him a reality check." She smiled more as she seen herself as a chibi with devil horns.

Celes gave a little smiled and nodded. "I think… just for a minute." she said softly and kissed Roman's mouth. "I'll be down in just one second okay?" she asked.

"If you're going in there tell him I'm washing his stank off me!" she yelled at the door.

Celes sighed and shook her head. She opened the door slowly and then stepped into the room and closed the door and pressed her back to it and watched John pacing. "Hi." she said in a breathy whisper sounding smaller than she had intended.

"I want my damn shirt back... oh. Hi." He said as he took her in. "Where have you been, are you doing okay? How are my girls?" He asked as he walked over to her and then knelt down in front of her. He placed his hands on her belly but looked up at her.

Celes looked down at him and covered his hands with hers as tears filled her eyes. "I've been giving you space… and distancing myself." she whispered. "The girls are fine, they miss you… I miss you." she whispered and bit her lip, she was going to come up here and be angry with him for smothering the kids but now all she wanted to do was just… be with him for even a few minutes.

"Celes..." he sighed as he picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "You dont have to give me space. I thought I upset you and that is why you were so... far away from me."

Celes looked at him. "No… well I'm a little upset about the kid hovering they are all feeling cramped by you, but I just… wanted to give you space to work out your issue with Roman." she whispered. "I… can feel it hurting both of you. I just want everyone to be happy. You have to be more considerate with her feelings… she lashes out because shes hurt, its how she operates. She is just… defending herself and its more because of Bryce's personality. She… she loves you, I know she does… I mean maybe, maybe when she's not pregnant anymore you two can start working towards something good again." she whispered and looked down at his chest and closed her eyes taking in his scent and shivering a little.

John sighed and felt his heart squeeze. He didnt want to wait until Ro was done being pregnant. He wanted her now and he wanted to be apart of Bryce's life now. He wanted to be the one to check her and to bring Bryce into the world... not Draco. He sat Celes down on the bed and resumed his pacing.

Celes bit her lip and watched him pacing and wiped at her cheeks. "You want to be with her now." she said softly and looked down, for some reason that fact stung a little and she couldn't figure out why. He wasn't only hers, he belonged to Roman too, he had actually been marked by her first. She looked back up at him. "Stop." she grabbed his hand and slid a little to one side before he stopped. "Just be the guy she fell in love with again. Stop being irritated with her, I know that she can be right now… but you'll never be the guy she fell in love with if you are. Take her back to the first time she opened up to you…" she said.

"I... to China? That was the first time she was completely open to me... I mean she freely allowed herself to be open with me... thats not going to fly with Harry." He groaned and she scrubbed his face with his hands. "This sucks major monkey balls!"

Celes gave a little giggle and then shook her head. "Maybe not take her to China but recreate the mood, the… the way you two were feeling before it happened." she suggested, she pulled one of his pillows up behind her and leaned back and rubbed her belly. She remembered the day after, and being surprised to find Roman naked. She giggled a little as she recalled the way she doted on Roman's breasts.

John paused and looked at her. she looked so comfortable half sitting and half laying on his bed, rubbing her belly, and reminiscing. It was the same face she had every time she thought of Roman. It didn't matter if she was pregnant or not she just... glowed when she thought of her. It was a glow from her light. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. She felt good being around him, and felt glowie. "I miss you." she whispered. "A lot." she said and got herself up. "We are taking the kids today, Roman probably said." she stood on her toes and risked a kiss and then kissed him again and moaned as her body responded to him.

John nodded, "She did mention it." He sighed, "I love you, Celes." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "If you need me, just let me know, okay?"

Roman changed out of her clothes and into jeans and long sleeve shirt with a t-shirt over it. She pulled on her shoes and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. When she was done she walked out the room as she braided her hair. She walked into the room where Damon was fussing. She smiled at Lee. "Done torturing him?"

"Yes, now he is just fussing. But he likes this part, don't you?" Lee asked as he put lotion on Damon.

" _Evil man. Evil man with no mercy."_ Damon complained but closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of being massaged and lotioned.

Roman giggled and kissed his forehead. "You are just so cute!" she told him and looked over his clothes. "We are going into town to get lots of good stuff."

" _Oh! Like sweet stuff?"_ Damon asked.

"Yep, like sweet stuff." She giggled.

" _In that case I'm totally in!"_

Lee chuckled, "You would be." He told him as he secured the diper and then picked him up and kissed his cheeks then gently bit one with a growl.

Damon squealed a scream and pushed his face away. "No!"

"Too late, already got you." Lee chuckled. "And there is nothing you can do about it." He smiled and turned. When he did he saw Vinny standing in the doorway with her hands on her little hips giving him the 'Celes' glare.

"Ooh, I know that look." Roman smiled. "You are _totally_ in trouble." she sang and pulled out clothes for Damon.

"What did I do?" Lee asked.

"You bit him!" Vinny said marching over to them. She looked at Damon's cheek. "Look! You even left a mark!" She said rubbing her thumb over it.

Damon whimpered as crocodile tears came to his eyes.

"Oh!" Lee said. "Don't you start. I didn't bite you that hard.

Damon started to cry.

Roman giggled. "You are in trouble. You are in trouble." She sang.

"I didn't bite him that hard. Damon, stop crying." Lee told him.

Vinny frowned at Lee and took Damon from his arms. "Come on, Dai-Dai." she cooed softly. "You can not be around Damon today." she declared to Lee. "Biting him on the cheek." she grumbled as she walked herself and Damon out the room as her mother walked in.

Celes looked after Damon, who was fake crying, and Vinny who looked upset and then at Lee. "What did you do?" she asked him. She now wore jeans and a long sleeved thermal shirt in green her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I didn't do anything!" Lee said.

Roman laughed, "He bit Damon's cheek and Vinny saw it. Then Damon started with the crocodile tears and Vinny just ate them up. Even told Lee he isn't allowed to be around him."

"I didn't do anything!" Lee repeated.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "You are so bad." she shook her head and laughed a little. "Why do you pick on him so?" she poked his cheek as Harry walked in.

"Because he is the devil and he terrorized me and Harry. Its revenge. Revenge I tell you. Revenge!" Lee said as he balled his hand into a fist in his declaration. "And its so sweet."

Roman laughed, she kissed his cheek. "Well go play nice, Maybe if you allowed Vinny to dress him in your supervision it will soften her." she handed him clothes.

Harry chuckled. "I can't wait till they are old enough for the sex gods bit." he said.

Celes shook her head. "You are both so bad." she said and gave a look similar to Vinny's a few minutes earlier and then smiled again shaking her head.

Lee laughed, "Oh, that was the best." He laughed again. "One of the best ideas I had. I'll have to do so again. Yes! Vinny!" he called as he walked out the door. "Vinny, I'm sorry, baby girl! Let me help you dress him." He called.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "That man."

"He's hilarious." Harry said shaking with laughter.

Celes shook her head and wrapped her arms around Roman and kissed her neck. "We ready to go?" she asked and kissed her neck again.

Roman giggled, "Yes, we are ready." She told her. She wrapped an arm around Celes and held Harry's hand with her other. "Lets go!"

The three of them walked out as a unit and ran into Lee with Vinny and Damon. Soon they were all filing out of the house and started down to the village.

Celes slipped away and went into Honeydukes and started getting sweets humming to herself as she walked carefully through the eiles so she didn't trip.

Rain giggled as she held James' hand and followed him around. "Oh! Honeydukes, James! Lets go there too!"

James nodded and allowed her to drag him into the sweet shop. He saw his mother and laughed. "Mama is so going to get in trouble." he said and dragged Rain over to a display of heart shaped chocolates. "Want some?"

"Why?" Rain asked as she watched Celes. "She looks so cute too." She reached out for the heart shaped chocolates and smiled. "James, would you drink a love spell for me?" She teased and giggled.

James laughed and kissed her neck. "I don't need one, I already love you Amani it would do nothing." he kissed her neck again.

She smiled and blush. She got chills and smiled bigger. She found she was happiest when she was with James. She just wanted to squeal and jump on him. Then she would kiss him all over his face and giggle. She enjoyed her time with him. She didn't really care if they did anything but just as long as she was with him. She wrapped her arms around his arm and bit it. She giggled.

"So I've decided something, Amani, we have to get candy and sweets I like too so we can feed them to one another. I like that idea, a lot." he nodded his head as he led her around the store picking up things he knew she liked and things he liked and placing it in the little basket.

"What about licorice?" She asked him. She blushed as she looked at it. "You can eat one end and I can eat the other end until we meet in the middle." She said and blushed hotter.

James smiled at her blush and kissed her ear. "Yes, I like that idea." he whispered. "Then I can touch you." he said wrapping an arm around her waist just beneath her breasts.

She shivered as she felt her body warm up. It had been too long since they last touched. Papa was always giving them tasks to do or making sure that there was people around them. She was getting frustrated more than just one way and it was driving her crazy. They only had time when they showered but even then it had to be fast, and most times they didn't really get to finish. She shivered and pressed closer to James. She was really happy they were going to get a room of their own. She also missed sleeping with him. She always enjoyed resting her head on his chest.

James moaned in her ear. "Amani, I miss you." he whispered. And he did, he looked around at the public area and shivered. "God, why are we in public?" he asked her and pressed himself into her back and shut his eyes as he tried to get himself under control. It was a lot of this lately, they'd get started but couldn't finish because Papa either sent somebody looking for them or came himself. He even teased James about too many showers, that's when James got the idea he wanted to take a bath with Rain. He leaned down and kissed Rain's neck and spread out his hand so his fingers grazed the bottom of her breasts.

She gave a moan and shivered. She wanted him to touch her. "M-maybe we… can find a place." She whispered. "A place to hide for a bit?"

James went to respond when his mother walked up on them and he dropped his hand down to Rain's stomach.

Celes smiled at them, "Come on." she said and led them to the hatch that led to the storeroom. She looked around then opened it for them. "Go on, be good." she said to James. "I'm not ready for you two to make me a grandmother again." she said and kissed their cheeks and then walked away as if she was never there.

James smiled a little. "She is not a normal mother." he said.

Rain giggled as she hugged James. She pressed her cheek to his chest. "Neither is mum. They are awesome though. I love them so much."

James smiled. "Me too." he looked around then led her down into the storeroom. He found a pile of burlap sacks that made sort of a bed and sat her down on them. He looked down at her and then dropped to his knees in front of her when he heard the lock click on the hatch, no doubt his mother's doing, and leaned up and kissed Rain.

Rain moaned as she cupped his cheek. She opened her legs and pulled him closer. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed her nose against his. "I missed you. I missed you very much. I feel so lonely when you aren't with me."

James looked at her and smiled. "I feel the same, Amani. If I can't touch you, even on the hand everyday I get so sad. Its nearly unbearable what Papa is doing, he keeps me from you." he whispered and ran his hands up her thighs. She always wore skirts, it didn't matter what time of year it was, she always wore skirts. Today she wore a pale purple one that was soft to the touch and a little thick for warmth. He loved how girly and delicate she was. He kissed her again and slipped his hands beneath her skirt.

She nodded as she pressed her lips to his. She really did feel the same. She was scared that one day she wasn't going to care what papa said and just crawl over James. She wanted to wrap her whole being around him. She slid a hand down his chest to the button of his jeans. She kissed him again as she popped the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. She shivered with excitement and felt her core heat up and give a throb.

James could feel the whispers of touch her fingers were doing to him and moaned a little as he slid his hands up further and gave a little gasp when he felt she wore no panties. "Amani." he moaned and slid a hand to her clit and pressed on it. He pulled one hand away and pushed down his pants for her and then edged up over her so she was laying on her back beneath him. He rubbed her clit in slow circles and kissed her neck shivering.

Rain moaned as she rolled her hips and dipped her hand down into his pants and underwear. She curled her fingers around his shaft and slowly started to move her hand up and down the length of him. "I… I've been so…" She moaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips again. "We have only been getting short time so I decided not to wear underwear… it would be faster." She told him as she blushed.

James moaned and nodded. "Its… hot." he whispered and kissed her on the lips again. He slid his finger down to her core and looked at her for permission to push it inside her. He could feel her juices and how swollen with desire she was. He pumped his hips with her hand and gave a shuddering moan.

She bit her lower lip and looked at him. She wanted to do something different for him. "Can we… Can we do something different?" She asked.

James looked down at her. "What type of different?" he asked softly as he traced his finger along the entrance of her core enjoying the warm wetness on his finger.

She shivered and moaned. Oh, she wanted his finger in her but she wanted to try something a little more… closer. "Lay on your back and I'll be on top." She told him. "I… I want…" She blushed hotly. "I want to rub against you."

James' eyes went wide and he shivered. "Okay." he whispered and withdrew from her to get onto his back. Once he was he pushed his pants all the way off, kicking off his shoes in the process. He reached out and ran a hand along her side and then over her breasts.

Rain shivered as she pressed her breast into his hands. She straddled his hips and looked down at him. She lowered her core to his shafter. She gave a gasp as she rubbed her clit against his shaft. She moaned and slowly rocked her hips against him. She felt her nipples harden and moaned again. She pressed down on him a little harder and rolled her hips again.

James moaned and rolled his hips up into hers pushing himself harder against her. He slid his hands under her shirt and found her hard nipples and rolled them between his fingers and moaned as he felt her wetness cover his shaft. He shivered and watched her feeling him and moaned. "God… Amani you are so…" he moaned and rolled back on his head. "Pretty."

She smiled down at him and moaned again. She rocked her hips against him and felt her juices leak on to him. It made it easier for her to rock her hips more and a little faster. She moaned and shivered. She pressed more onto him and panted. She wanted to be as close to him as possible without actually doing the deed and this is what she had thought about. She moaned as she placed her hands onto his chest and braced herself she moaned again.

James slid his hands down to her hips and helped her rock on him as he pressed into her. He wanted more but knew he couldn't have that yet. She wasn't ready and honestly neither was he. He shivered and lifted her a little as he felt his body reacting to her motion. Whatever this was it was awesome and he could feel himself working up to his release. He shivered harder and looked up at her amazed at how much he just loved her. Something in him wanted to share that with her so he timidly pressed his love out into her and filled her with it.

Rain gasped as she felt his love tears came to her eyes as she looked down at him. She leaned down and kissed him. She followed the connection on how he did it and pressed her love out to him. She rocked her hips a little faster and moaned against his lips. She felt all warm and felt like her heart could burst at the feeling he was passing her. She loved it and she loved him. She moaned as she gently licked his lips. Her body shivered as it started to look for a release. More of her juices leaked more out of her.

James shivered hard as his own eyes filled with tears, a response he never expected. He moaned louder as he rocked with her now. He kissed her and then opened his mouth and touched his tongue to hers. He was drowning in her love and the sensations this was causing. "Amani…" he gasped. "Amani... " he kissed her again and moaned into her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth as she shivered and rocked her hips faster. She loved the feeling of him between her legs. She knew they weren't actually doing the deed but this was close to it and she was enjoying it. He felt so good. So warm, hard, but yet soft. She gave a high pitch moan. "James…" She said against his mouth… "James… its… its… happening…" She closed her eyes and moaned against his lips. She gave a squeal as her orgams rushed through her. Her body jerked and she moaned.

James rolled back on his head as his own orgasm rushed in and he spilled his liquid all over the inside of her skirt. He moaned and pushed into her a few more times and looked up at her shivering. Suddenly he felt a little bad and blushed. "Amani, I got it all over your skirt, I'm sorry." he whispered still gripping her hips as he gave a tiny jerk.

"Its okay… We are going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I'll just wash there." She told him. She kissed up his neck and kissed him. She giggled and rained kisses all over his face.

James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up and held her close to him. "I love you so much Amani. I'm glad you're mine, and I want you to be mine forever. Don't let another guys turn your eyes from me okay?" he asked her.

"Never." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Oh, I love you. I love you so much. I just can't see my life without you. I think I would die if you weren't there with me." She pressed her forehead to his and looked at him. "I'm happy when you are with me. Like right now. Just being in your arms make me happy. We don't have to touch like… really like you know but if I'm in your arms I'm happy." She told him. "Oh, I'm talking too much again, aren't I?"

James laughed and shook his head. "No, you're talking just the right amount."

She giggled and kissed him. She couldn't get enough of kissing him. She moaned and pressed her body more to him. If she could she would be one with him. She just felt… so happy. He loved her, like he really really did love her. She kissed him again and again.

James pressed into her and shivered. "Amani we have to stop or I'll try to..." He moaned as his shaft hardened against her and the tip grazed her core. "Amani stop me." He said with difficulty.

She shivered at the feel of what his shaft did. She found she liked the feeling. She kissed him and shifted so that she was scooting away from his shaft. She curled her fingers around him and found him still wet from her juices. She moaned as she started to rub her hand up and down him.

James moaned and fell back and rolled his hips into her hand. He loved how it felt when she did this. He watched her and moaned as his body already started to tighten.

Rain looked down at her hand and his shaft. She always liked the look of him. it was different from her. She bit her lower lip as she looked at James then she slid off her lap and knelt down between his legs. She gave the top of his head a little lick and looked up at him to see how he reacted to it.

James gasped as his shafts twitched. "Oh my God!" He gasped. "What... Oh Amani please do that again." He asked.

She nodded and stopped her hand. She held him and licked him again. he tasted a little salty but other then that it was okay. She didn't know why she did it but she did. She licked up his shafted like an ice cream pop and then she sucked on the head of him as she would do with an ice cream. She found that she really did like the saltiness of him. She gave a moan to appreciate his taste.

James shivered as his body vibrated with her moan. His hand went down into her hair and he started to slowly pump in and out of her mouth not wanting to hurt her. What she was doing was causing his back to tighten he was getting there too fast but he couldn't help it. "Amani... God..." He said and gripped her hair tighter as s reflex.

Rain moaned again, She sucked on him and moaned louder. She really liked the tasted of him. She licked him again and let her tongue swirl around him. She licked over the head of him as she would used her finger. She felt herself become aroused by this act and didn't know why. But she was really enjoying what she was doing to James. She moaned again and wrapped her mouth around him and sucked harder.

James growled and rolled back on his head. He gripped her hair even tighter and looked down at her. He could feel his release coming. "Amani... It's coming, oh God!" He gasped and tried to pull away not wanting to distress her.

She continued to suck on James. She didn't hear anything he said. All she could feel was her own arousal and the way he was reacting. There was just something about this act that was… it made her feel really good to make James feel good. She could feel him rolling his hips under her, pulling on her hair, and growling. She hoped that when it came to the day they were able to really do the deed it would feel like this. Both of them moaning like crazy and can't get enough of each other. She moaned again and licked over the top of his head again. She wrapped her mouth around him and started to bob her head faster on him.

James growled more and shook his head and suddenly he growled and released himself into her mouth he gave a gasp and rolled back on his head as his body jerked and released more of himself into her. "Amani..." He gasped and panted as he started to relax.

Rain's eyes grew wide as she looked up at him. She should have seen the signs and moved away, but she was so caught up in her thoughts and how she was feeling that she didn't see it. "I… I… I swallowed it." She whispered as her eyes grew bigger.

James leaned up as he paled. "Does that mean you can get pregnant? We promised we'd be good." He whispered.

"I don't know…" She squealed. "What are we going to do? Oh… James, what are we going to do?" She asked as she started to panic.

James sat up more and grabbed her as he went into calm down Rain mode. He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, we will be okay. We will face it together and with no regrets yeah?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

She shook but nodded her head. "Okay." She told him. "Okay." Tears gathered in her eyes. "What if Daddy finds out? Oh, he will be heartbroken." She sniffed. "Oh, James... " She curled onto his lap and started to cry.

James paled more and rocked her. "We... We can ask Mama." He whispered. "Please stop crying, we can ask Mama she will know." He said trying to soothe her as his own eyes filled with tears he felt so bad.

Rain sniffed as she held onto him. She pressed her face into his neck. "We… we can run away if it… if its bad." She sniffed as she started thinking. We will have to block… Oh God!" She squealed. "What about Papa! He _always_ knows when mum and mama are pregnant. What if he can do the same to me?" She sat up. "We have to run away. We have to run away and… and… I dont know!"

James nodded."yes." He whispered he lifted her off his lap and pulled in his shoes and pants and looked around the ground. "Luke will help us, right?" He asked and found the door that had the tunnel that led to Hogwarts.

Rain fixed her clothes and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. he will help us. He loves me and you. He says when you get older it would be awesome to go into business with you." She told him. "Maybe… maybe we can talk to him first." She said as she laced her fingers with his and held his hand as she stood closely to him.

James nodded and led her into the tunnel and then to Hogwarts. He pulled out a map and muttered some words and a map of the school appeared. He studied it and found Luke's little symbol with Diamonds in a set of rooms a few floors up. Keeping Rain close he made his way to them having to duck into corridors that were darkened. All in all it took them a half an hour to go those three floors they got to the entrance of the room and James pounded in the statue his panic setting in.

"Get the door." Diamond giggled.

"Oh, they can wait, com on, Dia. Give in to me. Give in to me."

Diamond giggled. "No, now get the door." She looked at him and laughed. "Your Loki mind control face isn't going to work you have to do you own homework."

"Oh, fine." He grumbled, "But I'll get you some other way." He walked over to the statute and opened it. "James, Rain! What are you two doing here?" He paused and poked his head out and then pulled them into the room. "Anyone see you?"

"Hi, guys!" Diamond greeted.

James looked at Luke. "No one saw us I had a map... Look I think..." He looked at Rain and gripped her hand tighter. "I think Rain is pregnant." He whispered.

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "How long as it been since you last had your monthly?" He asked her.

Rain blushed. "Last month… But… it happened today." She said keeping her eyes low.

"What happened today?" Luke asked.

"Uh… this… impregnation." She whispered.

Luke frowned. "So… you two finally had sex? I thought you were going to go slow and stick to the touching?" He asked.

Diamon got up and walked them over to the couch. "Sit down, I'll make some tea."

They did as she said as Jude walked in.

"Oh! Hey... Wait what are they doing here?" She asked.

Luke looked at them in concern. "They think they are pregnant."

"What?!" Jude exclaimed and walked over to them. "When did you two start having sex? I just barely started having sex!" She demanded and then took in their scared faces and calmed.

"We didn't have sex, not like in the books we've read." James whispered. "I... Rain she..." He blushed and looked at Rain.

Rain blushed hotly and scooted closer to James, trying to get away from jude's sharp eyes.

Luke smiled, "Judie, I think I can handle this." he said rubbing her arm. He knelt down in front of them. "Give me your hand." He told them. He had picked up his mother's powers on how to read memories so it was pretty easy. "You don't have to say anything just let me see."

Rain slid her hand into Luke's. Her blush never went away.

Luke went through her memory and smiled at them. He stood up. "You two aren't pregnant." he told them. "That part has to go inside her." He told James. "Not… like that. You know. I think that maybe you should talk to mum about this stuff or mama. I learned everything from mum. I think the more you know and understand the easier it will be not to get mixed up on these things."

James nodded blushing and sighed in relief he hugged Rain tightly and buried his face in her neck and finally cried a little. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Meanwhile down in the village Celes was freaking out. "Johns going to kill me!" She exclaimed again as she frantically looked through the crowds in the town searching for Rain and James. She was close to tears, she turned when she saw Lee, Roman, and Harry and gave a little sob and stepped towards them, misstepping and stumbling toward.

Harry caught her easily. "Whoh, little dove. What's wrong?"

"Hey!" roman rubbed her arm and wiped at her eyes to brush her tears. "Speak to us, Celes."

"I lost Rain and James!" she exclaimed. "We were in Honeydukes and I just… ten minutes and… and now their missing. I have no idea where they went. I lost them, what if someone took them? John is going to kill me!" she cried and wiped at her eyes. "Oh God." she said and shook her head.

Harry frowned and went into warrior mode and spread out his magic looking for them. They weren't in the village. His frown deepened.

Lee frowned, "You said they were in Honeydukes? Harry, Lets go there and then fan out."

Roman frowned. "Wait," She told everyone. "Before we panic lets think about this. James is as sneaky as a Weasley twin. I blame Celes for that." She giggled. "If they were in Honeydukes there is a big chance that they snuck into Hogwarts to see Luke, Jude, and Diamond." she pointed out. "Did you call out to them? I know you forget that they are now connected. Just call out to them and ask where they are."

Celes actually got a little hurt. "Of course I called out to them, they didn't respond that's why I'm panicking." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she spread out her magic and as if some instinct kicked in she found them up in the school and sighed. "They are with Luke and Jude." she whispered and sniffed and opened her eyes. " _James, Rain please respond."_ she sent them.

" _We are okay, Mama just wanted to see Luke. We should have told you."_ James sent and more relief flooded Celes.

" _Sorry mama. We are having tea. But we will be back in town shortly."_ Rain sent her.

"Grounded." she muttered and sat down on a nearby bench and rubbed her back with a little moan as it tugged. "They are so grounded." she whispered again and then started to cry again.

Harry gathered the kids and took them over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and let Roman help Celes feel less stressed. He smiled at Lee. "Stay or go Mate?"

"I think I'm going. Let Roman handle this." He said as he helped gather the kids. "Hey, I see you Vinny!" he called to her and started to chase after her.

Vinny screamed as she ran away from him.

Celes watched and started to shake a little. She got too stressed or paniced and she started to hurt. She rubbed her belly and shook her head as she took deep breaths to calm down and watched as Lee chased Vinny into the Three Broomsticks.

Roman sat down beside her. "Do you need a massage? I know of a few people that can give great massage… well i know personally of two. Myself and Harry… I don't think Lee ever gave me a massage. Ooh, hot oil and rubbing." She gave a moan. "I think I shall have a massage tonight." She nodded. She wrapped an arm around Celes. "Talk to me. Let the Celes talk everything out so she can feel better." she said and rubbed her head.

"I was just trying to give them alone time." she whispered. "I was right upstairs, I didn't leave them alone for more than ten minutes and then… I couldn't get back into the cellar and when I did they were gone." she shook and rubbed her belly as her stomach flipped. "I don't feel good, I want to go home… I freaked out… I… I'm not even mad, I spend all this time basically bracing for something bad to happen to us and I thought this was it… we've been pretty good and I just thought its time for another bad thing to happen." she sobbed and then moaned.

Roman wrapped both arms around her and just held her. "Okay, okay." She soothed. She ran her fingers through her hair. and rocked her. With what little power she had left she sent to Celes to calm down. "We are good. We are all good. Kids are going to be kids. They are going to wonder off sometimes. Its okay. They are good kids. Smart too. Maybe they just heard an employee go down into the cellar so instead of being caught they decided to take a little trip to Hogwarts. Its okay. They are okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." She soothed as she continued to rock her gently. She hummed to her.

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. She shut her eyes and took comfort in Roman's arms. She turned her head into her chest and sighed as she took in her scent and it calmed her more. "I'm sorry." she whispered against her breast and rubbed her face in them and gave a little moan.

Roman giggled. "You like those bad boys, don't you?" She giggled and pressed her breast out. "Its because they have grown."

Celes moaned. "I like them whatever size they are, my Roman." she said muffled against them and slid her hands up the sides of her body. She shivered, "I miss you."

Roman giggled as Celes' fingers brushed against her side and caused her to be tickled. She wiggled her breast into Celes face and laughed. She lifted her chin and kissed her. "Oh, I miss you too. I love you." She kissed her.

Celes indulged in the kiss and then pulled back. "I love you too, but I'm really hungry now." she blushed as her stomach had settled and the pain subsided from her back and sides.

"Okay, into the Three Broomsticks to have butterbeer." She giggled know very well she couldn't have any.

Celes giggled. "I'd like to see you try to pull that one off on the boys." she said and followed Roman. "We should make a non alcoholic variety." she suggested.

"Oh! We can have cream soda. I love cream soda. They are made of awesome!" Roman sang. She pulled Celes up to her feet just as Rain and James came walking up.

"Sorry!" Rain said quickly. "I know we should have told you where we were going but… we… uh… we thought something happened and needed to talk to Luke." She said blushing."

Celes didn't even hear her, she just hugged both of them tightly around their necks. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she gasped as tears filled her eyes.

James patted her back awkwardly. "Sorry Mama." he whispered.

Rain hugged her tightly. "We are sorry. Really, we are." She said looking up at her. "We are _really_ sorry." She told her

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "Next time, just tell me. You can now without having to find me. Okay?" she said to both of them. "I want you to have freedom but I need to know you are safe."

James nodded feeling bad. "Sure Mama." he said.

Rain nodded, "Sorry." She told her again.

"Okay, in. Time to eat." she said and looked at Roman and smiled just a little. She felt even better now.

Roman smiled as she wrapped an arm around Celes and watched Rain and James go inside the Three Broomsticks. "Come on, lets feed you some chicken." She told her.

"Oh chicken and rice!" Celes sang as she and Roman walked into the three broomsticks. The kids were all sitting around tables Harry and Lee had pushed together. Celes giggled and sat down across from Lee and Harry with Roman still wrapped around her. She smiled at them.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much." Celes said as she started to glow a little.

"Now, all she needs is some chicken and rice and she will be great." Roman kissed her cheek. "What should I get?"

"Mmm, how about something with shrimp in it. If you haven't had any today that is." Celes said with a giggle. "I can ask Draco if he'll allow it today?"

"He better, its been a month since I had shrimp. I want that dish with the brown looking rice and shrimp and has spices." Roman moaned. " _I want shrimp!_ " She sent Draco.

" _Ro…"_ he sent back and sent a sigh. " _Fine, fine. Have shrimp but not too much okay?"_

" _Oh, yay! Did I ever mention you are my favorite brother?"_ she giggled. "I'm eating shrimp to tonight, hey. I'm eating shrimp tonight, hey? We're eating shrimp tonight!" She sang as she danced a little. She listened as Bryce gave little kicks. She grabbed Celes hand and pressed it to her belly. "Listen." She whispered as she heard Bryce singing the exact same thing, except he gave a little kick every time he did 'hey'.

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh… Oh that's wonderful." she said and leaned down and kissed her belly where her hand had been. "That's amazing." she whispered to her belly. "Little singer."

Bryce stopped singing and moving.

Roman chuckled. "He stopped. he is shy." She giggled.

"Or he just got caught." Lee chuckled.

"Hes not that devious." Harry pointed out.

"No he's just a shy guy, oh he'll be so cute when he blushes." Celes squealed and kissed Roman's belly again. "I can't wait to meet you little singer." she said to her belly.

Roman giggled and rubbed her belly. Then she felt a little kick. "He agrees." she giggled. "Oh! I need to make some Shrimp Jambalaya. That would be good."

"Uh… Ro you don't eat meat." Lee pointed out.

"I know, I'll just separate the meat from everything else." She giggled. "Harry will eat my meat. Won't you?"

Harry smiled. "I will in fact." he winked at her.

"See, all worked out." She smiled.

"So that means you will make that next month or not have shrimp today and make it tomorrow?" Lee teased.

"Oh!" Roman pinched her fingers at him. "You are really cursing for a bruisin'!"

Lee smiled, "Just pointing out flaws in your plan."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You're going to get crabbed before you get to spend the night with her Lee, you'd better be careful." she pointed out.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "So, so bad."

Lee chuckled, "I can't help it. Its cute."

"Oh, I'll show you cute. Just you wait." Roman told him as she started thinking of her hermit crabs. They needed some time out the box. She gave an evil chuckle.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "Well if you get crabbed Lee, I won't be there to rescue you tonight. I have a date with my husband." she said.

Harry laughed at Roman's thoughts and shook his head. "That's mean." he said to Roman and grinned. "I like that, spending time with her husband, that's me!"

Lee chuckled, "Its okay, I can handle a little crabby girl." He cooed at Roman.

"Just you wait." She said. "OH! I decided while sitting outside with Celes that I want a massage. A hot oil massage." She said as she wiggled in her seat and started to think how good that would feel. Then let out her crab and allow it to pinch Lee's naughty bits. Then she would be like, 'Oh, I can't get him off, I'm all oily.' She gave another evil chuckle and rubbed her hands together as she saw herself in chibi style.

"Roman!" Harry said. "That is not okay." he laughed unwilling to say it out loud simply because while apart of him hurt for Lee apart of him wanted Roman to have her fun.

"What I do?" Roman asked.

"You know, little evil chibi." he growled a little and laughed.

Roman looked at him with wide eyes. "I forgot about the mind reading." She said and blushed a little. She gave a smile though. "I'll video tape it for you." She smiled widen.

Lee raised his eyebrows, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Roman said as she went back to reading her menu.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, nothing." he said excited for the show. Wouldn't even mind seeing Lee naked as long as those damn crabs go him too. He chuckled darkly.

Celes shook her head. "They are plotting!" she said pointing to them.

Lee frowned at them both. "You know, the last time you two plotted a bird attacked both of you. I just want to point that out."

"Hey! That bird was an evil flying rat. Even after we tried to save it. Much thanks there." she grumbled.

"That was not plotting, there was no plotting just doing." Harry said.

Celes giggled. "You two are so bad, you're suppose to be the ones that don't plot… er, well you know." she frowned as she thought about it she looked at Lee for help. "You know, like… we plot… with the fun and the chains and stuff… and I assume its that kind of plotting." she blushed and shook her head. "nevermind, my minds all jumbly I can't seem to form a complete thought. Next subject."

Lee chuckled, "Well we know where her mind is." he winked at Celes. "So, what are you two going to do tonight?" He asked.

Celes looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry chuckled. "I got something in mind, but its a surprise." he said to Celes.

Celes grinned. "I like surprises." she beamed at him. "My guess is massage for you two tonight? Oh he's very good… like the best…" she trailed off cause John was pretty good too but she didn't want say as much and ruin the mood.

"I've had a Harry massage." Roman giggled. "Turned dirty."

Lee chuckled, "Turned dirty, eh? Ourse usually turn dirty afterwards." He winked at Celes.

Celes shivered a little. "Yes but its always, always good." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Its just a thing for Roman and I… that and leaving hickies all over her legs, ass and thighs" he said with a growl.

Lee laughed, "Now that… I would enjoy to see. Having her the next day and see all those markings. You probably look like a real leopard."

Roman laughed and shook her head.

" _Try enacting her fantasies… but making them better."_ Harry suggested to Lee private and chuckled.

Lee nodded. " _Make them better eh? That sounds good."_ He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. he looked over to the kids and watched them a bit. When Vinny wasn't looking he reached over and flicked Damon's ear.

Damon looked up and touched his ear. He frowned at Lee and glared at him. He wasn't sure if it was him but he was suspicious. " _Venelope, my Rose, I think daddy is picking on me again."_

Vinny was up in an instant and stood herself between them. "Leave Damon alone, Daddy." she commanded him planting her hands on her little hips.

Lee turned and looked at her. "I didn't do anything to Damon. Why are you being so mean to me?" He asked her as he gave a frown.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said tapping her foot, she looked so much like Celes it hurt.

Celes covered her mouth having saw the action that led to this and smiled shaking her head as she watched her daughter defending Damon.

"How do you even know that I was picking on him? I was over here minding myself business talking to you mama and then you just stand up and tell me to stop picking on Damon. Where's the love, Vinny? Where's the love?"

" _Vinny, tell him what's love got to do with it?"_ Roman sent her as she smiled. " _Its a second hand emotion."_

Vinny glanced at Roman and smiled a little and shook her head. She knew the song, Mama listened to _everything._ "Well… I got my eye on you." she glared at him.

"Okay, you do that." Lee told her and smiled. He looked over to Roman, Celes, and Harry. "Just like Celes. All of it." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "She chose that, the minute we met her and I decided I wanted her which was before I said it out loud, she's always been like me." she shrugged. "She even looks like me, you should see pictures we look the same."

He smiled, "And she is beautiful like her mother. I must admit, I really enjoy picking on both of them. When Damon plots he hides behind her until his plan is complete. Little shit."

"Hey! Thats a sign of genius." Roman told him. "Don't hate the play'a, hate the game."

"Thus the Roman doing that in school." Celes pointed out.

Harry smiled and watched the three of them, he enjoyed when they talked about their school days they were so different from his own.

"Yeah, now I have to go to my old bag of tricks to keep up with them as for Ro, all I had to do was bribe her with a little sparkly thing, a moving picture, or a hug."

"Hey! Totally gonna cost you. Now I want something sparkly, a picture, and lots of kisses."

"Oh, I'll give you lots of kisses." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

After lunch they all headed back up to the house. Celes spent the rest of her day until it was time to eat dinner with Roman. They ate dinner and then Celes and Harry went through the task of putting the kids to bed while they left Lee and Roman to their own devices.

After the kids were down Harry took Celes' hand and led her towards their room, which beside sleeping in a few times had rarely used at the Hogsmeade house. He had changed it recently to match her room at Hogwarts she'd had back in the day. He walked her in and smiled down at her. "I did this for us, Little Dove." He whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

Celes smiled and shivered. "Thank you, my Harry Potter." She whispered and looked around the room, it was the same right down to the little trinkets on the side tables. She smiled and walked over and touched the bedspread and sighed. "Its so beautiful. Why the change to this?" she asked looking at him.

"Because, I missed it. It was the first place we were ever together." He shrugged. He walked over to her and ran his fingers down her arm and laced his fingers with hers and brought them to him mouth and kissed them looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Celes felt the words and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered back and stepped closer to him and lifted her head timidly.

Harry leaned down and kissed Celes, the minute he did he felt like a starving man. He deepened the kiss and pulled her into him and moaned as he used his tongue to open her mouth and then dipped it into her mouth tasting her. He slid his hands down her back and moaned loudly as he slowly laid her back on the bed still kissing her

Celes wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her body heated the instant she'd heard him moan. She moaned herself. She ran her hands up into his hair and pressed her body into his and rolled her hips a bit against him. She laid back and looked at him, feeling flushed. "Harry Potter." She whispered.

Harry nodded and slid a hand up her shirt and touched her breasts and moaned at the fullness of them. "God, I miss you." He moaned and leaned down and kissed her again. He wanted to go fast, but he wanted to go slow too. He was torn. He pulled back. "Fast first, then slow okay?" he gasped.

Celes smiled and nodded. "However you want, Harry. I'm yours." She whispered.

That's all Harry needed he waved a hand and they were naked and ran a hand down her body, over her belly and then back up and thrust into her as he pulled her leg up to his hip. He moaned at the feel of her tightening around him. He moaned as he started to pump in and out of her hard and slightly fast. He listened to her noises and kissed her.

Celes rolled back on her head and rolled her hips meeting his thrusts. She ran her hands up and down his back and watched him. She tightened more around him and rolled back again as he kissed down to her breasts. She gave a little gasp when he captured one of her nipples. She moaned loudly when he sucked on it and arched into his mouth. "God… Harry." She panted. She rolled her hips faster and squealed a little with each thrust.

Harry started to growl with each thrust, it was going fast. All sex seemed to go fast. He moaned and felt his lower back tightening. "Jesus, Celes… I cant…" he moaned and kissed her hard and dipped a hand between them and rolled her clit in circles

Celes started to give tiny screams and pushed into him harder. She felt her whole body tightening and knew she was right there already. "Harry, Harry, Harry." She gasped as she gripped his shoulders tighter. "God… its… now… God Now!" she screamed.

Harry growled out his orgasm as she screamed her own. He pumped into her a few more times and then fell off to the side of her and panted. "I'm… sorry…" he panted.

Celes shook her head panting herself. "No, that… was good… God… we can slow down after a bit…" she panted and moaned and rolled onto her side and tossed a leg over his and kissed his neck. "I love you, I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, and I missed you too Cel. So much, between the drift apart and then this stint of you withdrawing… I feel like its been forever." He said rubbing her arm and looked down at her. "Little Dove?"

"Hmmm?" she asked dreamily as she traced circles on his chest.

"After the twins are born, we need to just… be." He said.

Celes smiled. "I can just be with you Harry Potter." She said. "For a while, the balance has been off but its hard for me to keep it."

"I know, I've always understood that about you. Better than I think you know. I know how you love, you fall, you fall completely. You are completely in love with each of us aren't you? I mean you look at us all almost exactly the same… I mean with Roman you have a look… you have looks for each of us but… you love us all completely. How does such a little person have such a huge heart?" he asked her sounding slightly amazed.

Celes smiled and shrugged. "I just do, there is a place in my heart for all of you and the kids and the grandchild and all the ones to come. My heart will always be big enough. I will always have space in it." She whispered and shut her eyes as she started to get tired.

Harry rubbed her back slowly and felt her getting tired. "Well that's good to know, you are so open. You wear your heart on your sleeve though. Its easy for you to get hurt." He whispered.

"That's why I have you guys, to protect my heart when I need it. But I sometimes forget that I should protect your hearts too. I just… I forget you all can be just as sensitive." She said and gave a yawn.

Harry nodded. "I like that you think about it, even if it doesn't seem out front all the time you are always thinking of us and how we are feeling." He whispered.

"I don't like when the people I love hurt." She whispered and then jolted and looked at Harry. "Promise me, you'll tell me… when I'm hurting you. You don't always say what you are feeling and thinking… promise." She asked him almost desperately.

"I promise." He said. "Go to sleep."

"But the slow part." She whispered getting drowsy again.

"Its okay, I'll wake you up Little Dove." He whispered. "Sleep, you've had a long day. I'll be right here for you." He whispered as he felt her falling asleep. "I will always be right here for you." He said and soon after she fell asleep he drifted to sleep as well. They woke once in the night and made love again, both as if coming out of a dream when it happened. It was complete, just as Harry had pointed out. Celes always gave herself almost completely to each of them. She only saved little bits of herself for each other them. Once they had finished the slow love making they fell back into sleep naturally.

After getting home Roman had set things up in her room with Lee. He was totally getting 'crabbed' as he put it so many times. After setting up she spent the rest of her time creating the room for James and Rain with Celes. Once it was dinner time she parted ways with Celes and Harry. They were so cute together. She really did enjoy watching them together. It was… right. It was right, they belonged together. They really did. She gave a little frown as she walked into her room with Lee and started to change for bed.

How had they gotten  
into this life? It was so strange, when they first had started this whole life  
together. It had started with… I guess it would have started with her and  
Celes. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Even then Celes had  
always been dominant sexually. She had always wanted to be the dominant one but  
Celes did it all. Then there was the drama with lee. Oh, she loved herself some  
Lee. Lee was like… like her bread and butter. They talk all the time. When she  
was upset about something he always talked her out of it and soothed her. Now…  
now… she felt like she couldn't really talk to him. Harry was the one she  
talked to about everything. He didn't judge her on anything. How did that turn  
around?

Then she had never really looked at Harry in a sexual way… or her mind never really looked at him until he married Celes. He had turned around and married her at the same time. That was one of the sweetest memories she would always remember. It was after that she found herself softening towards him. Then there was Fred. Oh, she loved her Fred. It was times like these she would think back on him. Would he be a part of their crazy love circle? Or would it have been her, Lee, and Fred? Or would they be just as they are now and she would be the cheater of the group and sneak off to meet him?

Roman rubbed her belly. Then there was John. Oh, she loved that geeky man. She really did but at the same time she couldn't help but think that most times he really did belong to Celes. She needed someone for her own. She wanted to take care of him and keep him in their love circle but… he really was meant for Celes. And that was the worst part. She hated herself for wanting a part of him. It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair to Celes and it wasn't fair to John.

Then there was Celes. Oh, she loved her Celes. Celes was one of her loves. If she couldn't have Lee she would have Celes… if she couldn't have Celes she would have Lee. It was so strange how mingled those two really were. Part of her wondered if they were meant to be with each other. There was so much heartbreak them and her. Truth be told she got hurt every time she thought on that day in fifth year. It was a major insecurity that she tried so hard to bury it. What she hated most was that over the years they had hurt her the most. First in fifth year, second when they first became pregnant with Miles and Danger, then this last time with Mona spell. Why couldn't they just keep things buried?

"Roman, are you okay?" Lee asked as he knelt down in front of her. "Why are you crying, Butterfly?" he asked her.

Roman shook her head to clear it. "Uh… Oh! Sorry. Just thinking." She said as she  
wiped her eyes. She didn't even know that she was crying. She sniffed and wiped  
her eyes again. "I'm ready for bed!" She said and raised her arms in the air.  
"Take me to bed!"

Lee watched her carefully and picked her up. He laid her in the bed and laid down  
next to her. He pushed some of her hair out the way and rubbed her head. "Talk  
to me." He whispered. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm good. Just let my thoughts run away with me. That's all. It does that a lot."  
She told him.

Lee looked into her eyes. "You use to tell me anything." He whispered. "I use to know how to talk to you and get your mind off of everything."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I miss you." She whispered. "Not just you but how we use to be. There are days I just wished it was you and I. I just wish you were the only man in my life." She sniffed. "You are like my true love but then there are days I have to guess if you still love me like that. I mean, you and I have been through hell and back and I just… I feel we are drifting further apart. You aren't the boy I fell in love with anymore. Then I look back on our life and I wonder how the hell we got her. Like really. It was supposed to be me and you against the world. But it seems like there is just… its too much. Its really too much! Oh, and you and Celes have hurt me so much. Do you love her more than me?" She sniffed. "I mean, really do you? Three times now, three times you two have came together and left me out. First time was when you first slept with her, second time when we were pregnant with Miles and Danger, and the third time was with Mona. I know that the last two times was because one, we were pregnant, and Damon was whispering in my ear. Then the last time was due because of a spell, but still. After all this time you would think you would try to fight it and think of me."

Lee pulled Roman closer. "I love you, Roman. God I can't express how much I love you." he whispered. I don't… I'm so sorry for all those times. I truly am. I know I have so much to make up for, and I know when you are pregnant I want to take you away and just… put your mind to rest about us. I know you still think I love Celes more and that making love between us is just sex but its more. Its so much more. You are _my_ wife. All mine." He told her as he pulled her closer and ran his hand down her hair. He kissed her forehead. "God I love you. My heart breaks when I can't be with you. It breaks every time I hurt you. God, even now I just want to whisk you away but I know you won't allow it. I love you. When you walk into the room you bring breath into my lungs, when you smile, you brighten my day, God," He moaned. "When you laugh my heart just burst with pride. It brings the light into my world. I just… I can't live my life without you."

Roman sniffed as she pressed her face into his chest. "I love you. I really do." She sniffed and looked up at him. "Lee, I love you. You are my husband."

Lee smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her and moaned. "My wife," he smiled at her. "Oh, I was so happy and so… thrilled when we woke up in Las Vegas that morning. Mrs. Jordan. You will always be Mrs. Jordan to me. I have you and I won't allow you to get away. Not now, not ever."

She giggled. "Are you saying I'm your captive?"

"Oh, very much so. You are all mine. All mine!" He growled and kissed her as she squealed. "OWE!" Lee yelped as he jumped over her and off the bed. He ran in circles hopping up and down. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Roman watched him a little confused to his actions and then she saw the hermit crab hanging off his ass. She laughed. She curled into a ball holding her belly as she laughed hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and laughed again, except when she laughed nothing came out. "I… I… Need…" She crawled off the bed as she laughed and slowly crawled to the bathroom still laughing.

Lee whimpered as he plucked the crab off his ass. He glared at it as it clicked its claws threatening at him. "Oh, you are an evil woman, Roman. Very evil."

Roman giggled as she sat on the toilet. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Oh… That was priceless… so priceless…" She breathed. "Oh, I'm so glad… I caught that… on… camera."

"Camera? You set this up! This is what you and Harry were plotting! Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" He said as he waved his finger at her. "You are _not_ showing Harry that camera!"

Roman laughed again. "But your face…" She started to laugh again. "Oh… I cant… I cant... breath!"

Lee glared down back at the hermit crab. "You are going away." He told the crab as it clicked its claws at him again. "You… I'll be back." He said to Roman. "Evil woman." He grumbled as he left the room and walked to Roman's work room. "You are not allowed to be let out again. "Evil creature with claws!" He growled at the crab. He set it down in the box and then covered it. "Evil crab and evil crab woman." He said as he set the box down. He walked back to his room. "Roman, I swear if…" he trailed off when he found Roman in the bed already sleeping. He sighed as he crawled into the bed. He pulled the covers around them and placed her head on his chest. "I love you, Butterfly. Sleep, well." He whispered and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next couple of months went by without much going on, the girls grew with the babies, Bryce still caused Roman to have word vomit occasionally. John backed off the kids a little and spent time figuring himself out. As for the others, things almost seemed to go back to the early days of their relationships, where Harry spent more time with Celes and Lee with Roman. It wouldn't be able to stay that way but for that period it was working for them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The night before Celes hit her nine month mark she got this itch and she wanted to go to the club. She wasn't sure for what reason she just wanted to go. She hummed to herself as she bounced down to the kitchen, she hadn't tripped or even so much as gotten a papercut in weeks. Jasmine had been pretty withdrawn, it worried her greatly but every time she went to John Jasmine seemed to be better. So she had come to the realization that Jasmine just missed her father. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She grinned in her glowie way as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Roman's cheek. "Good morning!" she chirped, It was around nine, she had slept in a bit and Harry had left around five to go into the office for the new women's prison case he was working on. He couldn't do much with it though until Roman was back at McPotter he had said the night before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning." Roman said as she bit into a cooking and picked up a marker and resumed coloring. "What ya up too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm in the mood to party, we should go to the club tonight. I want to sing a song, oh! and we can invite Draco and Di! Make it a date night, see if maybe Mama and Papa will come watch the kids." she said and walked over to the fridge and started pulling out eggs, cheese, mushrooms, and spinach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds like fun." Roman said. "Oh, I want to do a duet… I just don't have a song. What are you going to sing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as she started to put together her omelette. "Uh, I thought 'Love me Harder' I don't know why its just been stuck in my head." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good. I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show." Roman giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You can, or you can sing. It is your club, My Roman." she pointed out to her as she buttered the pan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is true. It is my club." She giggled. "I think I shall look for a fun song to sting. Oh! Or dance. I want to dance." She said as she rubbed her belly. "The only song that seems to come to mind is Bryce' Beetle song." She giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You could do something simple with Lee, he's a very good choreographer he can work around the belly." she nodded to her belly which was at the same point as her just smaller./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, a dance maybe? That sounds nice." She giggled. "Maybe a quick step. That would be fun to do. Or even a tango… wait I have the perfect dress for a tango. That will have to be some other time. Humm… Yeah, the quickstep sounds fun. Oh! Like when you sang that song the last time we were at the club. Um… crap it was just in my head!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Pomplamoose song, uh Wake me up before you Go, Go." she said as she added stuff to her omelette. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes! That one! Wake me up befor you go, go. That was fun! Oh, that was really, really, really fun!" Roman giggled as she kicked her legs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "That was a good song." she said softly and folded her omelette and flipped it and then waited for it to finish cooking while she now hummed the song that she had used as a device to get Lee and Roman closer when things were ugly between them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can sing a song together. Oh, I love singing with you. "We can see… Oh, what about Bob Marley. Uh… lets see, Jammin'." She giggled. "I love that song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "How about this, you tell me what you want to sing and we will sing it together. I love singing with you too, in fact I miss it very much." she giggled and slid her omelette onto a plate and carried it over to where Roman sat. She snagged a cookie and grinned as she started to eat. "You know, things have been sort of… peaceful in the house lately haven't they?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Yes it has." She bit into her cookie as she started to think of songs. "Oh, I should show off my guitar playing skills." She giggled again. Then she leaned over for a bite of Celes' omelette./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave her a surprised look. "You're… eating my omelette… must be getting close to the end." she said and reached out and touched Roman's belly. "You are so much smaller than me, I mean look at me… I friggen blimp!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you have two pretty babies in there." She giggled. "I'm sure you would be smaller than me if it was just one. You're usually smaller than me. OH!" Roman said as she shot up out of her seat. She walked around the counter and pulled out her juice. She quickly drank it to clear her mouth. "Lets party tonight! Me and you will sing Shout. I love that song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good!" Celes said, she enjoyed watching Roman. "So Harry tell you about this case he's working on? He's thinking of having you and I pull a bank heist after we arent pregnant anymore." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A bank heist? Oh, yeah, I can do that… we can do that. That will be made of awesome!" She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "But no, Harry hasn't said what the case was. Except that he has a case for use and he won't be able to do anything until we are done being pregnant."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "In the last week he's talked a lot about you. I think he misses you." She said. "You and Bryce." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. "He seen me every day. Silly guy." she scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips at the same time. "Oh! Did I show you my video of Lee and Mr. Shell?" She giggled as she thought about that moment months ago. "Oh, that was funny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. What did you do?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a dark chuckle as she rubbed her hands together. She pulled out the disk tape and connected to Celes and used her magic to bring down her laptop. She popped it in and turned to show Celes. "Look!" She squealed. "Oh, wait." She fast forward to the part of the crab. "There you go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched and smiled as she watched Lee tell and the whimper. She giggled but covered her mouth. "That's bad. Why'd you look sad at the beginning? If it was leading to this you'd be all miniacoe the whole time..." She trailed off and looked at Roman. "Sorry, not my business. That's funny, poor Lee though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, I was just thinking of something. But wasn't that funny? Did you see how fast he jumped out the bed?" She giggled as she rewound it to that part and watched it again. "I've been waiting to show Harry but it slips my mind every time I see him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Lee yawned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning!" Roman smiled as she quickly closed her laptop, looking a little guilty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee watched her, "What are you two up too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes blushed and giggled. "Uh yeah, nothing." She said although she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from him she's seen it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee raised his eyebrow at them. "Why don't I believe you… especially you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. Maybe you are just paranoid or something." She said. "I'm just here coloring, just like you told me to." She said as she ate another cookie and went back to coloring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, right." He smiled at Celes. "Celes will tell me, won't you?" He blew her a kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and blushed deeper. She looked at him and then before she said anything made the laptop go away so he didn't try to take it and destroy the cd. "Ro showed me the tape." She said with a shrug like it was no thing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tape? What ta… Ah! You little…" He growled. "You are in so much trouble when i get to you." He told Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed as she hopped off her seat and squeezed between Celes and the wall. "It wasn't me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really, so that wasn't your laptop she just made disappear?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it was mine but it wasn't me." ROman squealed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get back her!" he growled and reached over Celes to tease Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" she squealed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes laughed. "There are better ways than hiding around me! We can tie her up later and spank her." She said before she thought and her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Um... No... I didn't mean that..." She blushed and shook her head and pushed on Lees chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cuckled, "Oh, she meant it." Lee kissed Celes' neck. "I know you did. You've showed me each piece of the picture puzzle you have." he moaned against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at them. "Oh, sure, she said teing up and spanking and you are all for it. I tell ya about some people and their fetishes. You're supposed to be on my side"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. He picked up Roman and smacked her ass a couple of times. "You are one to talk." He told her and sat her down. "Behave you trouble maker."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes buzzed with arousal and giggled. She had a huge chunk of the picture now and every time she discovered a piece she took it to her workroom placed it with the other in the dark room and then would show Lee. It was a bondage picture she could tell and it drove her crazy as each piece she got. She rubbed her legs together and moaned as she thought about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman poked Celes' cheek. "I think you broke her." She told Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Oh, I didn't break her, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" broke her. And when she finally gets everything put together, you better run and hide cause she is going to jump you like no one's business." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I tell him that all the time when we are working." She sighed and shivered. "I expect to see this outfit when my picture is complete.." She shivered again as her body heated more. She sat back a little as a photo fell from her sweater./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like I said, I know not what you speak of." Roman said as she collected her things and left the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee picked up the picture from the ground. "And the photo bandit has attacked yet again." He smiled and handed Celes the picture./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes took it and moaned. "It's such a huge seen out tease! It's like a long con!" She gasped and moaned again as she studied the pillow of Romans breast bound by pearls. "I mean look, it just makes me want to suck on them." She showed him the picture and whimpered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at the picture and moaned. "God! I just want to sink my teeth into them." He groaned as he studied the picture. "I just wish I could take this picture and put her in it and then just have my way. God, I will torture her for hours before I allow her to come."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned. "My thought exactly." She said and set the photo down and looked up at Lee. "I have an idea for you too." She whispered tracing a finger up his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and what is that?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her. He pressed his lips to her and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and moaned. "Well her photo inspired one for me to do for you." She danced her fingers along his neck. "Lots of leather, tying up of the Roman..." She shivered as she thought of it. "I wish I was wearing that chain I'd give you a sneak peak."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gave a moan and kissed her again. "All in due time, love." He kissed her again. "God, that woman is like an aphrodisiac. She leaves sexual energy wherever she goes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right!" Celes gasped and hooked her leg around him. "It's like..." She moaned. "She oozes it." She shivered harder and kissed Lee again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think she does it on purpose." He moaned again as he started to slid his hand up her thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A-hem." Luke said as he watched his parentels. "I believe the kitchen is not the place for such things, especially with young one running around. Isn't that right, Zoe." He said as he kissed his baby sister's cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes couldn't help the whimper and looked at Luke and Zoe. "Timing..." She pressed her face into Lees chest and whimpered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe squeaked happily. "Daddy! Mama!" She said clapping her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned. "You suck, Luke." He told him. He kissed Celes one last time and then turned and took Zoe from Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. But I'm still made of awesome!" he sang and kissed hugged his mother. "And I'm everyone's favorite brother." he placed his hands on Celes' belly and kissed it. "You hear me, I'm everyone's favorite brother because I'm awesome and all thoses who are associated with me are awesome."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The twins both kicked lightly. They were up and as always pleased for the attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Bad timing... But I love you." She said to Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe smoothed Lees face and giggled. "Funny Daddee!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 27pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-7f2ef52b-1558-f7d9-f39a-3d2f9ac64c91" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "I'm glad to be of entertainment for you." He used his lips to bite her tiny hand. He gave a growl and then bit up her arm and growled playfully at her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe gave a delighted squeal and bounced a little in her fathers arms. She loved play time with him and he always made time for her. She smooshed his cheeks again and gave him a big four teeth grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Silly girl." he told. Then he kissed her all over her face. "You going to help daddy cook?" He asked as he sat her in her high chair. "What shall we good for you brothers and sisters?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe made a little face that made her pouty lips pout and she got a little crinkle between her eyebrows as she thought about it. "Tatoes!" she said aloud. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And sausage, and waffles! I like waffles!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent through the connection. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And lemon… something!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Tatoes, Sausage, waffles with something lemon. How about you ask mama if she knows how to make a lemon syrup maybe that will work." he winked at her and kissed her little cheek. Then he started in on making breakfast. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe looked at her mother expectantly at her mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and slid off her stool. "I can make lemon syrup." she said and walked over and started getting the things out for it. Then she chose to work close to Lee still upset that they had been interrupted. She giggled none the less and hummed her favorite dirty song for him as she worked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee turned with a pot and paused as he lifted it over head. "Bratty woman." he growled into her ear and then kissed her neck. "Not so close, yeah? Me and you later okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and moved away and nodded. "Yeah." she said and then looked up at him. "Hey! We are going to the club tonight, Roman and I are going to sing a song together." she said bouncing on her toes. "I'm going to sing too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, really, last I checked Roman goes to bed early. How are we going to do that?" He asked her as he flipped the sausage and finished the batter for the waffles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Noah perfected her energy potion." Luke piped in. "Maybe she can have a little of that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We might have to ask Papa about that one first though. I can though, that might work. Noah's pretty good at non harmful stuff so maybe." Celes shrugged. "She said she wanted to go." she said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "Oh, okay." He gave a little frown. He was all for going but he just… felt like something big might happen. He wanted to be cautious about it. "Okay, but nothing too crazy, okay?" he kissed her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I will be careful, and Jasmine's been… quiet." she said looking down at her task./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" Lee walked over to her and placed a hand onto her belly. He used her magic to gently poke her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey babe, you feeling okay?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave a kick. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm feeling fine, just missing my Papa."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she said to him sounding glum./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "See what I mean."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. He wished she was born so that he could hold her. "Yeah. Poor thing. Maybe you should spend some time with John. It really don't make any sense to stay away from him or he from you. Besides, he has the magic to hold her. It just sounds like she wants some attention from him." He kissed Celes on top of her head. "One more month." He told her. "Then they will be here in the world."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "I know, I'm excited. And scared, twins are harder to deliver. And last time Damon was there remember?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled as he remembered. "Oh, I remember. There was also something there that made you go into labor too." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yes, oh… I remember I healed it for her." she shivered. "Roman… its always Roman." she laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right, its all her fault." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now what did I do?" Roman asked as she walked in with more of the kids./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been trying to follow the conversation but I'm not sure." Luke said. "Something about how the twins were born. Whatever you did it was your fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman blushed, "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" my fault." She said. "Celes just came in at the wrong time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh and I suppose Alaric wasn't your fault either?" she teased Roman giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! Again, all your fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Look at the blush. I think it was really her fault."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did mummy do?" Lana asked as she sat with Bree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We will tell you when you're older." Celes said laughing at Roman's blush./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to know though." Bree said leaning against Lana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too." Lana gave a pout./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "When you two grow up to be this tall," He placed his hand a little over his head. "Then we will tell you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, that will be /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"forever/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." Lana grumbled. "I hope I grow up fast then."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree pouted. "I'll /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"never/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" be that tall!" she exclaimed. "Look at Mama, I'll never be that tall."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes said. "Now the kids are making me super short person!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "That must means you are loved."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. It was cute how Bree did that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just shook her head. "Not cool, Papa has been rubbing off on you." she poked her daughters nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled. "He likes that your small, Mama." she insisted. "Its a good thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning!" Rain sang as she walked into the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her. "Well good morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something smells so good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are making Zoe's breakfast… well, she chose it." Celes said and dropped a kiss on top of Rain's head then frowned. "Wheres James?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sleeping a little longer." She told her. "He's been up all night working on something he wanted to show Lukie." She poked Bree's nose and then rubbed her own nose with hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and hugged her older sister. "Good Morning, Rainy!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning Miss Bree." She giggled. She kissed Lana's cheek and the blew a raspberry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana giggled. "Morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning Miss Lana." She walked over to Zoe and kissed her nose. "Morning Sweet pea."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe gave her a grin and clapped and then reached out and smooshed Rains face. "Funny sissy!" she squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think she is on squishy face mode." Lee teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I can agree to that." Celes giggled and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The rest of the kids came into the kitchen. "Breakfast time!" Cello sang and climbed into a stool next to Albie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! We are having waffles!" Albie said. "I want /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"lots /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"of syrup like a ton!" he said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bree how many times have I told you to not leave your mothers shoes around." John asked walking in with a sparkly purple shoe in his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry!" Bree said and hopped off the stool and took the shoe and ran off to put it back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and waved. "Morning." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Lee greeted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where those shoes from our closest?" Roman whispered to Celes. "I thought we locked it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um… maybe they used magic… but… can they?" Celes whispered back looking at Lana. She smiled at John when he waved a little at her and sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kamikaze Jump!" Lana yelled as she stood on the stool she was on and then jumped off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said. "Little Stunt Devil, sti back down. Bree will be right…" he trailed off and shook his head as she ran off. "Crazy girl." He said as he passed out plates./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Shes active, like her mother and father." she pointed out. "And hyper."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see." Lee frowned. "If any of the kids, I see lots of broken bones with that one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "But she is a trooper, she will take a lickin' and keep on tickin'."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, or just whisper owe until somebody notices. That's what I did when I was two and fell out of a chair. My uncle finally noticed and healed my arm." Celes said with a shrug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee kissed her, "Yeah, but she is a 'Harman' kid so there will be more of going through the pain until the end."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well she'd better at least tell me at least I can fix it." Celes pointed out and sighed a little, she gave a tiny jump when Jasmine kicked and rubbed her belly on her side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman made faces at Zoe and giggled. "She will." She said. She sniffed Zoe and snorted against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe giggled and pushed her face away. "Stop!" she squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Okay, but its me and you kid. I'm going to have you giggling and squealing all over." She snorted again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and placed Zoe's little plate in front of her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you thought she wouldn't have a relationship with Ro and Harry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he teased Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a little smile and stepped closer to him and bumped her hip into his and then went back to her seat. "Yeah well." she said out loud. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You remember how that time was." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah I know."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hopped up. "Okay, I'm going to go see what I shall wear for tonight. Something fun." She squealed and walked out the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled after her and turned to John. "So, Noah's enenrgy potion for her tongiht yay or nay?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John thought on it for a minute. "Well its Noah's and Ive seen what he puts into them. Maybe half of one?" he suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "We can do that, the baby should be fine then?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, Bryce will be good." he said. "Bryce will be just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Okay good, we are going to the club tonight to sing and party. You are coming I'm sending an owl to Mama and Papa." she said to him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a Lee. "So, how are you guys?" he asked as he picked up Zoe's little plastic fork and handed it back to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm done." Luke said as he placed his empty plate into the sink and left. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "We are fine." He said as he ate his food. "Long time no see from you. Your daughter misses you." He nodded to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a sheepish smile and shrugged as she rubbed Jasmines side of her belly. "Its okay, I'm handling it." she whispered and blushed and looked down at her plate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a smile and rubbed her belly. "I missed you too." She whispered to Celes. "Very much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, we are going out to the club tonight. Maybe you should come too." Lee said. "Celes and Ro are going to be singing too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I could go." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "That would be nice." she said and ate a little of her food. "Im excited Im going to sing a song and then one with Ro." she said getting a little glowie again/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "I hear its going to be a party."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh it is." she winked. "And there should be a fun after party." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Yeah, I could go to that." he said nonchalantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We aren't pressuring into it." Lee told him. "If you rather not go its okay too. Oh, that reminds me. Noah fixed Ro's energy potion of hell. We all know that Ro goes to bed early. So we were thinking we could give her a little of that and then go to club. What do you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him for a minute. "I already said it was okay, but only half." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at him. He didn't like the nonchalant way he was acting. He knew it was a shield but he rather he just acted out or spoke his mind. He nodded. "How much is half?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Half a vial of what Noah makes is good. Everything in the potion is safe. It won't hurt Ro or the baby." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay sounds good." He walked to the door of the kitchen. "Bree! Lana! Breakfast!" he called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh as the girls walked back in, there was definitely tention but John was choosing to ignore it. She slid off her stool and kissed John on the cheek and then turned to Lee. "We have something to finish that the Smoosh interrupted." she said and kissed his chin and lips and moaned and then walked out of the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She gave Bree and Lana their plates. "Started playing again?" He asked them and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep!" Bree said and started to eat, she wrapped her leg around Lana's so they would be touching. "I wanna have a tea party!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah? Would you like to also invite Brax to this tea party?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree beamed. "Yes please!" she said. "Oh! Oh yes! But…" she glanced at Rain. "Scorpie is upset with James and Rain." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and why is that?" He whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He says that they are spending too much time alone. He feels left out. He and James had a fight the other day." she whispered back and ate some of her food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""James totally won too." Lana whispered. "Told him that he needs to spend time with her cause he is mated to her and that she is very del… del.. del-ki-kit." Lana leaned forward. "I think Scorpie also likes Rainy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. "Oh." Leave it to the two gossips to add their two cents to something. "I think it will be okay. They just need to figure out how to split their time and let him feel like he is included in their activities. Like how you two do with Brax, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree looked at Lana for a minute and then nodded. "I guess we do that." she nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana looked and Bree and smiled. She kissed her cheek. "Yeah, we are doing that. We are pretty good now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, so what should be served at this tea party?" Lee asked. "I will make it for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Little tea cakes and sandwiches. Spicy ones… like that ranch stuff Mama likes… the chiken southwest stuff." Bree said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I can make that for you. I'll also make sure to send an owl to Uncle Draco and Aunt Di. Okay?" Lee kissed both girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded happily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James walked in looking half zombie like never having came in with the rest of his siblings. "I need coffee." he groaned knowing he wouldn't get any./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about orange juice and whatever Daddy's making?" John asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at John and then sighed, he'd been better these past weeks. "Okay, that works too." he said dragging himself up to a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Lucky for you its waffles with homemade lemon syrup."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh that's good! I can do that." he nodded and then tried to be cool and bobbed his head a little. "But I could handle the coffee." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John snorted and covered it with a cough./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a little glare at him and then looked at Rain who was paying attention to Zoe. "Hey, I've been here for like ten minutes wheres the love?" he teased her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know, coffee guy." She teased and poked his side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James laughed and leaned over and kissed her without thinking and then pulled back and smiled. "Okay, bring on the waffles."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed and then giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. As much as he wanted to keep them seperated he knew kissing was going to happen. It was apart of them. Hell if he med Roman when he was ten or eleven he would have tried to kiss her too. He sighed and made a plate for James. "So... I'm inviting Scorpie to spend the day... and most likely the night. Think you two can tone down the mating thing while he's here?" He asked staring at James./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James scowled at his plate. "Yes, I guess." he said forcefully. Scorpie was his best mate but lately he was so angry at him. Their last fight had nearly ended with James punching him because Scorpie said he was in love with Rain. What was that? He didn't even know what that was. James growled and ate his food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee lifted his chin and made him look at him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I know how it feels to be mated. She belongs to you and only you. You are territorial of her. But sometimes you have to step back and let nature take its course. Who knows you may be in a relationship like us or it could just be you in her. But there is one thing you have to remember. She chose you. Not only did she choose you, but she chose you first. You two will be married. There is no doubt about."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded with a tiny sigh. "Thanks." he said. He was still upset and some of that scared him. He didn't want to let Rain go, he wanted to hold her close. She was his and he was terrified she was going to stop seeing it that way. She had all the power, she was the one that marked him not the other way around. He went back to his food and looked at Rain as he did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember one more thing, James. She is my daughter. She is mine and mum's daughter. If it were for certain things. Mum and I would only be married to each other."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He smiled at James as he started to clean. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And she is more like me than mum."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled at James and poked his nose too. She couldn't go a day without touching him in some kind of way. Most of all she had to see him smile. She pulled on her ears, stuck out her tongue, and crossed her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James laughed in spite of his grumpy mood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have something awesome to… Oh look its my Rius!" Celes squealed happy to see her son. She walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama!" he gasped laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "You got to get love from mama. She missed you." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "If you want to be like Luke, embrace the mama and mummy love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and hugged his mother. "Okay, okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his cheek again and then turned to Rain. "Raindrop your turn!" she said hugging her and kissing her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled as she wrapped her arms around her and allowed Celes to smooth her with kisses. She loved getting love from her parents. Especially her daddy. But she would take it where she could get it. "Love you too, mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good!" she said and pushed a little light onto her and giggled and pulled away humming. "I want white grape juice!" she sang to them and went to the fridge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "I totally think that was all a cover just to get some juice." Lee teased her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Zoe, its time for our bath." Roman sang as she walked into the kitchen. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" She asked as she picked her out the high chair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoe squealed in delight. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bathtime with Mummy!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sang to the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at them and then looked at Lee. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Who's to say I didn't use it as an excuse to come back down here and tease you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she asked and walked over and blew a raspberry on Zoe's cheek leaning a little so her sweater when up to reveal her teal shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's eye automatically went to Celes' breast. "One of these days." She told her. "One of these days, I'll have boobs just like yours." She looked at Zoe then at Celes, then back to Zoe. "I think you may have boobs like mama too. I think you may need to share and give me some." She snorted against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "See what ya did?" He told her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" you're wearing teal!? So fired."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoes squealed again and wrapped her little arms around Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just giggled and shrugged. "I could wear green. You know that wonderful color of green that I look really awesome in." she pointed out going to change the color of her shirt by unzipping her hoodie and revealing her shirt with the v-neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are..." he growled at her and picked her up as if she was the lights pregnant woman with twins. He popped them to their room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that took care of that. Come on Miss Zoe lets go take a bath and play in the water and get clean." She kissed her cheek and walked out the kitchen with her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled as he laid Celes on the bed. "You teasing woman!" he growled again. "Who told you that you can wear shirts like these?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why Lee, last time I checked I was a grown ass woman and could say that for myself." she giggled and pushed her breast out for him to reveal the shirt was in fact see through./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sucked in a breath and growled at her. "I thought I destroyed all of these." He gripped the front of her shirt and ripped it. "No bra?" He moaned and leaned down. He licked her nipple. "Minx." He moaned as he licked the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and moaned and arched into him. "I hardly ever… w-wear bras… and the shirt… was pretty so I b-bought it while we were in New York…. I s-saw it and thought I needed it to tease you next time I-I was pregnant." she moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Evil, evil, evil little minx." He moaned. "No more see through shirts." He waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He settled between her legs and kissed up her neck to her chin. He pressed his lips to hers and moaned. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips. "Thank you for teasing me. I was so irritated that I didn't want to do anything." He looked down at her then he kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes paused. "I-irritated?" She asked she asked only half interested. She moaned and rolled her hips against him beckoning him in. "God Lee." She gasped and ran her hands down his back to his ass and pushed on it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled as he rubbed against her, teasing her a bit. "Yes…" He moaned against her lips and kissed her. He kissed up her jaw and scraped his teeth against it. he rubbed against her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered as her juiced leaked out. She whimpered a little and kissed him again and pushed on his ass again. She shook with need and rolled her hips against him causing him to dip in but only a little. The tease was insane./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned into her ear and pulled. He rubbed his shafted against her again. "Is this what you want?" He whispered and nipped her ear lobe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered and shivered. "Please." She moaned as more of her juices leaked out. She could feel her core throbbing with her need for him to fill her. She arched a little into him and turned her head and kissed him with a whimper and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled as he kissed her. He moaned and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and then started to slowly pump his tongue in and out of her mouth. He rubbed against her tongue ring everytime he slid his into her mouth. He moaned again and the thrust into her hot, wet core./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned as her core took him in. She arched back and pressed her hips up to meet his first thrust. He collided with her g-spot and she shivered and moaned. She kissed him again and held onto him tighter rolling her hips once to get him to start moving in her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and started to thrust into her. He pulled her knee up to his hip and kissed down her neck. He pumped hard and fast into her, enjoying the way her core pulled him back in. He moaned against her breast and licked her nipples. He pulled on her nippled iwth his lips and swirled his tongue around it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes arched and gave loud moans as she met his thrusts with her own. She ran her hands into his hair and gripped it as she pushed her breasts into his face as a better offering. She felt her juices leak more and her core tightened more as she also thought about what they were doing and how desperately she wanted so much more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee placed hickies all over the tops of her breast. He pressed his face into the softness of her. He moaned as he used his teeth to gently pull on her nipples. He kissed up to her neck and also placed a hickie there. He opened her mouth to him and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and slid his tongue over her tongue ring. He shivered as he pumped faster into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave little shrieks into his mouth and kissed him back she tore her mouth from his and kissed and nipped down his neck. She lifted her other leg and pressed her foot flat on the bed and started to push with it onto him and rolled back on her head as more juices leaked out and her core tightened even more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grunted with each thrust as he pumped harder into her, giving her what she wanted. He bit the side of her neck down to her shoulder. He growled against it and moaned. He ran his hand up her outer thigh and cupped her ass. He pulled her into him as he thrust into her. "God!" he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and gave tiny screams she was so blissfully aroused. She let the feeling take her away and screamed as her body started to tightened and her orgasm started to demand release. "God... Lee... Oh God!" She exclaimed as she lift her hips higher with each thrust. She wanted to take all of him into her. She also knew she was tightening more and more around him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, God!" He growled. He pumped faster into her as he shivered with his orgasm. He slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. He moaned as he bit the inside of his cheek. He was right there, he was just waiting for her to go first. "Damn… woman…" He growled and licked her neck. "Come for your, Chocolate daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and arched back and then nodded. "I… I… its Oh God! I'm coming!" she screamed as her whole body tightened and she jerked and then gave a tiny scream as her juices flooded out and around them and she continued to roll her hips as her core contracted around Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled out his orgasm as he pumped a few more times. His body jerked and shivered as he fell off to the side. He panted and shivered. His arms tingled as Roman's markings appeared with her excitement and giddiness. He smiled and pulled Celes to him. "Both… my wives… are happy." He moaned and kissed Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and gave a little jerk and sighed. "Very, very happy." she whispered and nuzzled her face into his neck taking in his scent and shivering. "Shes in a downright giddy mood, isn't she?" she giggled and rubbed her arm as Roman's marks appeared. She smiled, still completely amazed she even had them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes she is. Then again she is most likely playing with Zoe." He smiled. "Wouldn't you be giddy if you were playing with Zoe?" He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I find I am very giddy when I play with Zoe. Shes like a tiny Dhampir ball of light." she said and looked up at him. "And shes so loved by her whole family which just makes me happy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I told you she would be loved." He leaned down and kissed her again. Then he sat up. "I have to write Draco and Di. Miss Bree wants to have a tea party again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and sat up slowly herself. "Of course she does, please mention the club I'd like them to come. They need a night away from new baby Maks." she giggled and started to slowly get herself out of the bed. She was always extra cautious despite the lack of Jasmine dominants. She didn't want anything to happen although when she thought of it a nervousness shot through her and she rubbed her butterfly filled belly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can do that." Lee said. He walked to the shower and turned it on. He back and kissed her. "You should probably go spy on our wife. The last time I felt her giddy she was playing with markers. I have no idea what she was up to because I was too late. I'll have to talk to Harry. He is usually good at catching her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his chin. "Yeah I can do that." she said and waved a hand and was dressed in a blue maternity shirt that had two little cartoon babies peaking out at her belly and jeans. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cute." He smiled as he placed his hands on her belly. "Pretty babies." He kissed her again and then walked over to the bathroom. "Just like their mother."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and rubbed her belly where his hands had been and then turned and started to carefully make her way to Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled with Zoe in the water as she splashed. She placed bubbles on top of her head and a little dot of bubblies on her nose. "Oh, look, you look so cute!" She squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes found them like that and watched from the entrance of the bathroom. She was so happy that Zoe was accepted by Harry and Roman. She felt tears fill her eyes as she watched them. She gave a tiny sniff and Zoe looked at her and she smiled. "Hi, Zoebird." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama!" she exclaimed happily clapping her hands and splashing a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and looked up at Celes. "Hey! Why are you crying?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its happy tears. I'm so glad you love her." she whispered with a shrug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silly Celes." Roman said and looked back at Zoe. "Can you say Silly Mama." she told her and put more bubbles on her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silly, silly, silly, Mama!" Zoe chanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and walked into the bathroom and sank onto one of the chairs. "I know, but wouldn't you be?" she whispered and looked down at her hands. The truth was she always felt that way at first about kids she had with Lee, there was so much pain attached to Miles' pregnancy and it wasn't always shiney with Bree, it was why she'd kept her so close after she was born and then with Zoe the whole end was a disaster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Roman told her. "Not at all. Because I came to this conclusion. They are here, they will be loved. I have to issues with them. If you don't like them or love them then you can stay away. Why do you think I pushed Lee and John away?" She asked. She scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips at Zoe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lip harder than she'd intended and nodded. "I guess that makes sense." she said and licked her lips and looked up at Roman. "You don't really dislike John do you?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not." Roman said. "I'm in an off and on relationship with him though. One moment he is here and wants to get to know me and the next he is gone. I don't even exist. So, I know where I stand with him. I'm just the other woman. And in order to make me feel good about it she has to 'woo' me. I told him before if he wants physical pleasure he only needs to ask. If he wants more he will have to go to you." She looked up at Celes. "I know I you don't like when I say this… any of this but he is yours. You two have way more in common than I do with him. I'm just on the outside wanting to come in but lets face it. I don't belong in your world of nerdiness." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes did not giggle. She just shook her head. "You are so stuck in your little mind about this. My mad little wife sounds more like me than she sounds like herself lately. That man, he loves you. He does and he agonizes about it. He is like me, he finds it hard to find the balance that is required to do this. The balance is off, but I am pregnant with his children and we just got married for pete's sake and all you can think is, he's in an on again off again relationship with you? That's horseshit." she said and stood. "I need to walk away before I say something really mean. I'm sorry." she whispered and started out of the bathroom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, its so easy for you to say that when he hasn't even /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"tried /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to make amends for what he did. A measly week of talking to me and he stops. I'm not keeping him from you. By all means, I want him to be there for you and the twins. I really do, however, he will stay away from me and Bryce." She kissed Zoe and then looked up at Celes' back. "Lee has at least tried to make it right. He shouldn't have kept his distance from you. You should have came first. Not only because you are pregnant with the twins but because he /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"just/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" married you. I only wanted to feel apart of the family when we call came back. It was you three that blackballed me. If he wanted to make it up, talk would have worked just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes turned around slowly and looked at her levelly. "Look Roman, you are holding onto to things so tightly. God someone give you a little itty bitty hurt and you freak out. And I get that a lot of that is Bryce and I know you are sick of being hurt. I am too, but John hes not sure what to do with you because you've been nothing but mean. He talks to you and you bite his head off. And I am staying away from him for you, I will always choose you over all of them. I will always choose you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for him and for me." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Let it go, Ro or you're never going to be happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is where you are wrong." She told her. She looked right at her. "I enjoy hurting him. I find I really do enjoy it. And I'm not letting it go until I find a way to get him back. But him suffering seems good enough for me right now. You say its Bryce that is freaking out, you may be right, but I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry. I'm truly tired of all of you hurting me in some degree. I'm not going to sit back and take it any more. I'm lashing out. I believe I deserve to defend myself. If you guys don't like it, then oh well, we can part ways or we learn to live with each other without hurting each other."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook with her anger. "Roman, you are not the only one who gets hurt. You act like you are the only one who has ever been hurt. You blame me, so I try to leave and you don't let me. You don't, and I can't figure out why. If I am the source if any of us are then let us leave." she took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know who you are anymore. I'm so lost, I can't read you anymore. You've become this self centered little person, which is not you and it kills me because I can't get a read on it. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"am in pain, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" am hurting. That's all I hear from you these days. And no matter what anyone does or says you just… you don't… see any of us anymore. All you see is what we did to you or have done to you." she stepped back and wiped her cheeks. "I… I don't know what else to do for you, neither does anyone else." she whispered. "Maybe it would be better if I just left. I know that then you'll have what you want which is the undivided attention of all the men." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you, you can't leave. And you say I'm self centered when you have, and always will be self centered. I told you before, if you leave you are only causing them to worry about you and want to fix you." roman stood up with Zoe and grabbed a towel. "You can't leave, but I can. And that is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"exactly/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" what I'm going to do once I give birth to Bryce." She wrapped her self with the towel and Zoe with a towel. She started to walk out the door but paused next to Celes. "Have you ever wondered how our lives would have been if you had just allowed Lee to lace his soul with mine? I bed he and I would have been better off together" She whispered and then walked away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stiffened and gave a sob. She turned and walked blindly away from the bathroom, not sure what she was looking for. She started to stumble a little as her tears made it hard for her to see and didn't see the stairs until it was too late, she gave a yelp when she fell down them and then hit her head and the world went black./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""CELES!" Lee yelled as he popped down the stairs. "JOHN! JOHN!" He yelled as he knelt down next to Celes. He didn't want to move her just in case she was really hurt. "JOHN!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran in and took in Celes and knelt down. "What happened?" he asked and automatically checked the girls, they were in distress and her placenta was detached. He wrapped his magic around them and did his best to patch her up and then looked at Celes. "We need Draco to look at her head wound." he said as he pressed a hand to her bleeding forehead which was swelling a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Draco we need you here now. Celes fell down the stairs!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee call. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry, you need to come home now!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee told him. "Can we pop her up to the bedroom?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just…" John started but there were two pops and both Draco and Harry came in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell happened?" Harry asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco knelt down and pushed his personal feeling for Celes. He moved Johns hand and hissed and then healed the wound. When she didn't come to her got scared. "Bed, now." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee didn't need to be told twice. He popped them up to the group room and laid her on the bed. "Okay, Celes. You need to wake up." He told her as he held her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, what's going on?" Roman asked as she walked out dressed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes fell down the stairs." John said sounding for all the world like it was all his fault./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you push her?" Roman growled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman, she fell." Lee said. "She was headed for the stairs. Before I could stop her she tripped over her feet and fell." He smacked Celes' hand. "Draco, why isn't she waking up?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco ran his magic over her and shrugged. "I don't know she's healed. Completely no concussion nothing." He looked over her again and then at John. "The babies?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stable, for now." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry paced at the foot of the bed. "How did this happen?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you, I saw her heading for the stairs, before I could stop her she tripped down them." Lee told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes finally gave a little moan but didn't open her eyes. She whimpered as pain flooded her body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes. Inimorar Mea," Lee whispered. "Open your eyes for me. Let me see those pretty blue eyes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered again and opened her eyes and looked at Lee. "It hurts." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where, Inimorar Mea, where? We will have Draco fix it." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered. "My... Side." She whimpered and tried to sit up when she remembered she was pregnant. "No... No." She struggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, calm down. calm down. John has the girls. They are okay. They are fine." He told her and laid her down. He looked at Draco. "Her side?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco pressed his hand to her side and healed the bruising and broken ribs he'd missed. He wasn't as good as Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh and looked around and her eyes filled with tears. "No, go... Go away." She whispered not wanting to upset Roman anymore. She pushed on Lee's chest weakly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop it," he growled. "We aren't going anywhere." He pushed her hair out of her face. His heart was finally calming down. "God, you scared the shit out of me. I have a mind to put you in that damn sumo suit, but you are laying in bed." He smiled down at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a tiny smile and the girls both gave little kicks that hurt more than they should have. She whimpered again and rubbed her belly. "I was distracted." She whispered lamely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John wrapped his magic tighter around her now detached placenta and stayed back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and looked at her son, "Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked and walked out the room with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No more getting distracted, okay?" Lee said and rubbed her head. "I swear you took like… nine lives of my life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well if you were a Time Lord you still have four left." She whispered making a joke to cover her hurt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed a little at that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to cherish those four lives." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I swear I just want to shake you and hold you at the same time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shake her after the twins are born." John suggested softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "I'm okay now you don't have to stay." She said to all of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we are going to stay here. All of us." Lee told her. "No club tonight. We will all crawl in the bed and watch you sick day movie. I'll even bring your meals up here for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' lip trembled and she nodded. She wanted to tell him that Roman planned to leave her but she just... She sniffed and wiped her tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, its going to be okay." Lee said as he wiped her tears. "Its going to be all okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "No it's not." She cried. "No it's not, it's my fault we are like this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sat down. "Calm down, Cel, you're having contractions" he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deep breaths, love." Lee told her. "Deep breaths. We are okay. We are fine. No more worrying today, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded but still. She grabbed Lees shirt suddenly. "Why didn't I just let you do it?" She asked and started to feel tired again and her grip slacked. "I should have let you... Do it." She whispered and fell asleep again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned and looked over to Harry, "Do what?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around and frowned. "Where's Ro?" He asked automatically stretching out his magic to find her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked around, "She was right here. I heard her. She asked what had happened." he frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Luke came in." John whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded with a frown. "She's usually the one on the other side." He turned to go see her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum, this has to stop." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" don't listen to you. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" am the mother. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are my child. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will say when enough is enough. You are /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" son." Roman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But mum, its not changing." Luke said. "It usually changes after a while. There are usually two outcomes but there's not. It has to stop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Roman said as tears came to her eyes. "No, it happens. Just face it, it happens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and looked at Luke and nodded. "Keep talking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke stopped and looked at his mother. "I'm done talking." he said and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you, Lukie./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love you too."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ro what happened? Everything was fine this morning." He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shrugged, "She tripped. I don't know why."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Okay, why do you sound as though you could care less?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a n indignant gasp and whirled around on Harry. "You think I did this?" she asked angrily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did I say that? Did I even think that, no. I'm just trying to figure out why you aren't just as worried about Celes as we all are?" He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, because I'm not in the bed with her crying, makes you think I'm not worried? I am! I'm just trying to give them space. Lee is her warrior. John is the father of her kids, they need to be in there. God." She pulled away from Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Harry gave a growl and dragged her back to him and gave her a gentle shake. "Roman! She is your soul mate." He said looking into her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She counted. She had nearly shouted her answer. No, she needed to be calm. She need to act cool. "I will go back when there isn't anyone else in the room. Right now, I would like to be alone." She said calmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Fine." He said he ran his hands over her belly. Lately it seemed more like Bryce than Roman when Roman talked. He leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek and then further and kissed her belly. He stood and left Roman alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke pulled Harry into his room and closed the door. "Shh!" he said as he slapped his hand over his mouth. He felt for his mother and felt her go down stairs. He looked at Harry and glared at him. "You know you are a blind idiot." he told him. "All of you are! I can't believe any of you!" he hissed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "What have we done now? You know you can't always fight her battles for her. She's insecure and more so now that she pregnant with Bryce. But if you're about to say I was going to blame her for this I'm not and I never have and I'm tired of it." He paced away from Luke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke frowned at him and did a karate chop on his shoulder. "Its more than that!" he told her. "Have you ever looked up or /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"wondered/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" why a host can't carry another's demon?" He growled. "I'm so pissed off at John. He should have known! She can go dark! No one knows she can go dark because she can hide behind the baby! Why can't you all see she is off! She has been off for a while!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stopped dead and looked at Luke. "And Celes can't see it because right now all she sees is Bryce." He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Why... Why did I do this to her? God I didn't mean to." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It don't help that Mama is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"also/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" carrying a dark one /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" a demon. Have you guys not really thought of this. Mama is basically carrying triplets. She has to keep Jazzy calm, make sure her demon is calm and loved. Why do you think John has been snapping at Mum? He is slowly slipping too. Especially when Jazzy is dominate. Mum… she is insecure, she is spewing her hurt. Matter of fact I really don't blame her for wanting to get you all back but… even if she did she would have felt guilt about it. She don't even feel that." He took a deep breath. "Mum plans on running after Bryce is born and she is going to take me with her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well Jude won't let you go. And..." He growled cursing his Hawaiian blood and all the pain it caused. "I have to find her and chain her to me if you'll excuse me. And then we need to address her darkness. I believe Bryce may need to come early." He growled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, I think Mona was a foe that we all underestimated. Because the aftermath of her is still effecting you all. Do you think mama is still scared of Bryce?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "No I can say that completely. Mama isn't helping Mum because for once she's actually overtaxing her light. She doesn't just help mum and John she helps all the dark babies we have. Jasmines dark is tearing away at her light... Her eyes are darker everyday. She's been pretty happy lately so I didn't say anything." He sighed. "Luke don't let your mother try to leave. If you do and you go with her there will be three very angry people here... And Val may hunt you down and drag you back by your pretty red hair."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke opened his mouth to say something then smiled. "I didn't even think about that. Oh, I actually would like to see that. here I though John, you, and Lee would be upset. Not that I really care too much. I know John is my warrior but… I don't really see him like that. Maybe I have too much Weasley blood. I'll always follow my mum. But Jude and Val are a different story. Them, I can find fear for." He laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "And let's not forget your girlfriend there, bubba." Harry said and sighed he reached out and grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him into a hug. "You are a good kid, I love that you defend your mum. I'm so proud of you for standing up to me." He said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you kidding, I would beat you up for her." He said jokingly but meaning every word. He hugged him back. "Go help my mum. As much as I love it here, Hawaii seems like a place I'm willing to leave to." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would try to beat me up. I would win kid." He punched Luke playfully in the shoulder meaning it as well. "Love you, kid." He said and walked out of his room and to Romans workroom and walked in. He waved a hand and shut her music off. "You're going dark." He said bluntly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and looked down at her arms and legs. "No I'm not." She said. She lifted up her shirt to look at her belly where she drew a flower. "Nope, I have flowers though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry squatter down in front of her and looked at her belly and then the markers she used. "Ro these are permanent." He took them and set them aside. "Ro, my little Alpha you're going dark. We need to get you close to Celes." He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman used her foot to push him away. "I'm not going to her. Not now, not ever." She growled. "Now if you excuse me, I was enjoying myself." She reached over for another marker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry just picked her up like she weighed a pound. "Nope, I will not leave you be." He said and started carry her towards the group room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry James Potter, put me down, right now!" She said as she tried to get out of his arms. "Why do you have to mess with me when I'm not bother anyone! Put me down!" She bounced in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held her tighter and got to the group room he silenced her and walked in. "Guys we have a problem." He said quietly and sat down with Roman still firmly in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John frowned. "What is that?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and started to say something but nothing make out. She frowned and looked up at Harry as she started to give him a piece of her mind. SHe wagged her finger at him as she did so./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee placed a hand over his mouth to cover up his smile. "What problem do we have?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman is going dark."he said as he dodged her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would have noticed." Celes whispered from the other side of Lee she woke up the minute Roman was in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not if you've been dark yourself." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jasmine hasn't been dominant in weeks." Celes said sighing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but she hasn't been getting her wanted attention from her father... So she's brooding and getting dark in turn you are darkening." Harry retorted. "Oh and have a look at John too, he's dark too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shifted uncomfortably. "No." He stood and backed away from the bed. "I'm fine." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee waved a hand and the door closed before John could get to it. "I swear you Hawaiians are so hard headed. "Sit down, John." He said as he stood up and walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He nodded, "Yeah, you are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes reached out a hand to Lee. "Help me sit up." She whispered. "I'll use your magic to boost mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled. "No, I am not dark." He looked around desperately for help and his eyes landed on Roman. "I'm not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't look at me. We haven't been talking so I wouldn't know. Nor do I care."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would say that." He said coldly as the air around him dropped a few degrees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee!" Celes said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sat her up and connected strongly with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman bared her teeth at John. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yes I would say that. I know it to be true. Just like how you don't care about me."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" her eye blazed at him, daring him to challenge her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled louder as the room started to grow cold. "You know what... Maybe I..." He stopped and hissed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat in the middle of the bed, she held Lees hand and connected with him. She pulled her light from the babies hoping they would be okay so she could do this. She took a deep breath and pushed her light out and wrapped both Roman and John in it. She lifted John a little. "Enough." She said to both of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled and hissed as his darkness recoiled and taught to get away trying to press out of the light he couldn't get away from. Soon he started to feel himself clearing and fell limp in the light./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body shook a little. She curled her fingers into Harry's shirt and she sent a scream through the connection as water gushed from her. Her eyes grew big as she looked up at Harry in panic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shit!" He dropped the silence. "Her water broke." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at them as Celes set him down he looked in time to see her fall back on the bed. "Get her to another room, anyone. Lee open the damn door." he said, clear for the first time in months./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! I just peed!" Roman said. "I swear, that's all that happened." She gave a little scream as a contraction hit her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee waved a hand and the door was open. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just peed! I swear! You believe me, right?" She asked Harry as she held tightly to his shirt. "Its too early!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John did something he'd only been asking to do. He used his magic to check on Bryce. He was fully developed and okay for birth. "Hes fine to be born now. Go." he said to Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stood and started out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Celes said as she struggled to scoot over. "No, here. Please. We need to stay together." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I peed! I swear!" Roman repeated. "The pain is just gas! God… Where is Draco?" He asked. "This baby isn't coming out until Draco gets here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked over and set Roman on the bed on the other side after Lee helped Celes move. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes reached out and took her hand and rubbed her wrist. "Calm down, hes right down stairs." she whispered to Roman. "Its okay." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco ran into the room. "What the… Oh God. Roman." he said when he saw her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you get here! No! Its Gas… I swear." She said. "JEEZUS!" she screamed. "Someone blindfold him. He can't see my lady bit!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Roman, If you don't calm down I'm going to chain you to the bed." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But its gas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its not gas, and its time to push already. Bryce is coming. So me or Draco choose now." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat behind her. "Ro, its okay." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Youll be okay now, your little boy is going to be here." she encouraged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and looked at John. "He's fine right? He's okay to be born?" She asked as she kept her legs closed. "He's too early."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are actually right at that point, he is fine. He is completely grown. Nothing is amiss he can come now. He will be fine Ko'u Mau Loa. I promise." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and then nodded to Draco. "Okay." She said as she opened her legs. She held onto Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco knelt down and looked up at Roman positioning himself to catch Bryce. "Okay Ro, on the next one push as hard as you can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as she pushed. She held onto Harry as she cried. This was the part she hated most when it came to pregnancies. You would think she would be a pro at this but it still hurt like hell. "I'm getting snipped after this." She told them. "I swear I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco watched her fall back and relax as he cleaned out Bryces mouth and then she pushed one more time and the baby slid out completely and gave a loud cry and he smiled as he wrapped Bryce in a blanket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stepped up and cleaned up the mess after he delivered Roman's afterbirth and then stepped back and sat down as he watched Draco hand Bryce to Harry and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked down at Bryce and smiled as he touched his cheek. "He's beautiful." he whispered in wonder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman cried as she turned her head into Harry's chest. She didn't know why but she just felt like her heart was breaking. She sobbed as she turned onto her side. She curled her fingers into his shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry handed Bryce back to Draco to lay down in the bassinette close by and held Roman tightly feeling her hurt and break. He was confused he thought she'd be happy that Bryce was finally here but she seemed… sadder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and looked at Lee and then across to John. "Move me." she whispered. "Please." she bit the inside of her mouth to stop the tears. She didn't want to be… there anymore. She wanted to stay for Roman but she felt like she was intruding. She started to get herself up on her own slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee picked her up and sat her on his lap. He didn't understand what was going on. She should have been happy but Roman just cried like someone… died. Or she lost a loved one. He rubbed Celes back as he held her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John dropped his head into his hands as an overwhelming sadness washed over him. He felt terrible for his behavior over the past months. He looked at the baby when he cried and part of him knew he should go soothe him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not because Bryce used to be a demon but because he just… didn't feel like he had the right. He felt tears fill his eyes and popped out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee watched as John popped out. He sat Celes down on the chair he was sitting on and went over to Bryce. He picked him up and smiled. "Hey, you." He cooed as he gently rocked him. he walked over to Celes. "Look, Cel." He told her. "Pretty cute kid, isn't he?" He used his pinkie to allow him to suck on it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and smiled. "Oh yes, very. He looks like Harry." she gave a tiny gasp. "With Roman's eyes." she whispered in wonder as she reached up and rubbed the tiny boys belly through the swaddle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco made an exit unsure how to help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry held Roman tightly as he watched Celes and Lee dote over his son. He wanted to spend time with his son but he wanted to help Roman too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body grew heavy as exhaustion took over and she fell fast asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over to Harry and Roman. "Your son has Roman's eyes." He told him as he smiled. He walked over to Harry and gave Bryce to him. He walked back to Celes and carried her to the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's eyes filled with tears, "Just like I wanted." he pressed his face into Bryce's belly. "You are a remarkable kids. I love you so much." he whispered and rubbed his face on his little belly and felt the baby falling asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and pressed her face into Lee's chest. She wanted John, her back and sides hurt badly and the girls wouldn't stop kicking. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed trying to relax a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee rubbed her back. He rubbed Her belly. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your brother is here already. You two will get to see them soon."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told the twins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They stopped kicking and sent Lee little giggles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed again as her body finally relaxed for real and she drifted off into sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gently laid her in the bed next to Roman. he covered them with a blanket. "I'm going to get the kids." He told Harry and smiled at him. "I can't wait until one of mine have her eyes too." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled. "It'll happen, it's my favorite part of Ro. I love her eyes." he whispered as he rocked Bryce./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think that is all of our favorite part." He ducked out the room and was met with a crowd of kids. "You have a new brother. Both you mum and mama are sleeping so be very quiet, okay?" he picked Damon and Zoe up as he allowed the kids into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The kids all took turns meeting Bryce and all of them instantly loved him. It didn't take a whole lot fo them and soon the room was full of love and whispering kids. After a bit Harry asked them all to go so Bryce could sleep and eat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next two weeks were some of the saddests since Celes thought Roman was dead. She had to stay in bed, she rarely saw Roman and only saw John when he came to check on her. This time she didn't want to stay away from him, she wanted him near but he barely looked at her when they were together. Lee basically took care of her, the kids, and helped Harry when he was home. He was like Mr. Mum, which she had actually gotten a laugh out of when she said it to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes woke in the middle of the night two weeks or so after Bryce had been born, Roman was still at the club and Harry slept in the room on a pallet next to Bryce's bassinet. She pushed herself up and tried to figure out why she was awake. She gave a little whimper when her sides and abdomen tightened. She bit her lip hard to not make noise and wake Harry or Bryce and got herself out of the bed and started to crawl from the room. She didn't know what was possessing her to crawl out of the room like this. She stopped once she was at the end of the hall and just breathed as another contraction hit. She took deep breaths and for some reason felt like she was alone in this. She dropped her head back against the wall and gave a little whimper and bent her legs at the knees and shook a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee popped up out of the bed and walked out of his room. He waved a hand and the lights came on in the hall. He looked down and found Celes. "Celes! What are you doing?" He asked her as he picked her up. "What's wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just labor I'm fine go back to sleep. John isn't here right now... Again he followed Ro to the club." She said and winced and gripped his shirt as she made herself breath through the contraction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "Stop trying to push me away." He told her as he walked her back to the room. "Harry, Celes is in labor." he said as he walked back to the group room. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John, Ro, Celes is in labor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat up. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John popped in. "Did her water break?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No and I'm fine I can do it. I'm fine." She unedited as tears filled her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, shut up." Roman said. "You can't do this alone." She walked over to the bed and held her hand. "I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" missing another birth. I swear you get all stuck in your head when we do. I told You I love Zoe. You aren't going to make me miss this one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There, you see. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of us are going anywhere." Lee told her. "Now lets get this party started."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman and started to cry and a contraction ended her train of thought before she could even say anything and she looked down at John. "Okay." She grunted out. She gave a little gasped as John checked her and had another contraction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's time, Cel. The girls are coming now you know what to do next." John said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and started to push and soon the room filled with cries. She only got half a minute before the other was trying to come and the second proved to more difficult than the fist as she got stuck on Celes pelvic bone. John used his magic to help the little one along and then delivered his second daughter, third over all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held the twins and smiled at them then handed them to Celes who seemed to be nearly inconsolable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look, Celes." Roman whispered to her. "They are beautiful. They are beautiful and they are well loved." She kissed Celes' forehead. "Beautiful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held on of the twins. "Which one is Jasmine and which one is Jillisa?" He asked Celes as he smiled at one and gently rocked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at them for a minute and looked at the one with the little birthmark under her eye. "Jasmine." she nodded to her. "Jellissa." she nodded to the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cooed at them. "Look at you baby girls. So pretty." He kissed them both./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at him as he made cooing noises and talked silly at them. She shook her head. It didn't matter if he was the toughest person, stubborn, or just overprotective. He was always going to be a clown for his kids. She looked down at Celes and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "See, still loved." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at her with teary eyes. "I know, but…" she looked down at the twins and sobbed a little. "Are you still going to leave me?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stiffened. She looked down at Celes and raised her chin. "Is that why you have closed yourself off to me?" She asked. "I can feel you but you aren't open to me. No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sob and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry." she whispered as she allowed Lee and Harry to take one of the twins each. She pressed her face into Roman's chest and clung to her shirt and cried./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman held her as she ran her fingers through her hair. She rocked her as she pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "I'm staying here. I'm staying right here." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes started to calm down as Roman's words sank in and then she looked up at Roman. "I think… I'm tired now." she whispered. "Babies… I have more babies… but I think I might be done." she said and fell asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Yeah, wait until you hear the rude news John told me. Talking about only men are allowed to be snipped. Women don't get snipped. I mean really? Then he tells me that I was saying it wrong." She shook her head as she laid Celes down and watched her sleep for a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Well, I'm not getting snipped. No one is coming near me with anything sharp."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I agree with that statement." Harry said chuckling himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "That's because you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"were/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" saying wrong. What if you had said that to a muggle baby doctor?" He teased her lightly. "Besides all we can do is prevent it with my magic, which I'm doing." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, like I was saying before. I'm on strike with sex. If any of you want sex you better get very familiar with your hands." She said pointing at all three men./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, where's the love?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In you hand."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "There will be sex, you'll just have to find it with Celes. Er… after she heals." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On strike with her too. If she can get me pregnant That goes for all of you." She shook her head and ran her fingers through Celes' hair again. "I have to go. Got a club to run." She said and then kissed Celes on the cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm coming too." John said and joined her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry frowned a little. "Don't you want to see Bryce at all?" he asked Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have, every morning that I have came home." She told him. "I have to go, I'll see you guys later." She said and popped out before Harry could ask any more questions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I think I'm going to go too, I've been helping at the club." he said and looked at them and Celes sleeping and then the twins and apart of him wanted to stay for them but he didn't feel like he deserved them or Celes. At least if he was at the club helping Ro he didn't have to think about it. He waved and popped out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell is going on with those two?" Harry asked as he laid Jillissa down in the cosleeping bassnett against the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned too. "I don't know. I really don't know." He said. He looked down at Jasmine and rubbed his nose over hers. "You are soo cute, aren't you. Yes you are." He said and smiled as she yawned and her eyes grew heavy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know you become such a sap when it comes to babies. No wonder you and Celes like them so much you're the same in that." he chuckled and watched Lee. "I have to go back to Bryce, hes calling to me." he said and stopped by Lee and looked down at Jasmine in his arms and then at him. He side hugged him spontaneously. "Love you mate." he said and left the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't listen to dad. He is the weird one." Lee said to Jasmine. "Daddy isn't a sap. Daddy just like little babies." He smiled and laid her down with her sister. He leaned over and kissed Celes. He crawled into the bed with her and smiled. No matter what happened, their family was constantly growing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A couple of days had gone by since then. Roman threw herself into working at the clube. She didn't mind that John was there as long as he worked. They didn't talk much to each other unless they passing messages back and forth on what costume needed to be fixed or what set was next. Her power had returned to her fully and she was finally feeling a little normal for once. She still felt a little cold at times but she knew it was because Celes was still gaining her powers back. It would take a couple of days… maybe a week since she was actually dark herself. Every morning she heard Bryce sing his song. When everyone slept she would go and check on him. She didn't really touch him but she felt so disconnected. He would smile up at her but she never returned the gesture. For nine months she had been pregnant with him and she spilt her guts about her insecurities. As much as she tried to stop herself she felt like a prisoner within her own body and she was helpless. She hated the feeling and most of all she hated that she hurt the people she loved most. But on top of it she hated how she was feeling now. She was basically bare and vulnerable to them all about her insecurities and the people she loved most weren't only hurt by them but they were upset. It hurt her that they couldn't handle her insecurities. On some level she really was hurt. Usually a few hours before the show she would hide in her office and cry. Then she would paste her mask back on and work. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked into the house early morning after work. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum from the cupboard. Then she climbed the stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum." Luke whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman paused and turned to him, "Yes, baby." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good, go back to bed." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we still leaving?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we are going to stay here. Sorry about that, baby. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm good now. Go to bed." She told him and walked over to Bryce's nursery. He was singing his song again. She stepped around Harry and looked in on him. "Looks like, we both get a bottle today." She whispered. She picked up the bottle that was next to him and gave it to Bryce. He sighed as he started to suck it down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry came awake. "Ro? What time is it?" He asked getting up and looking at her holding the bottle of rum and frowned a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Four in the morning." She told him. "He will need to be burped when he is done." She told him. "He's a little greedy today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why don't you do it. He asks after you. You're his mother he misses you." He suggested itching to take the rum from her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I have glitter, sweat, smoke, and alcohol all over me. I need a shower. " she told him as she propped the bottle for Bryce. She gently ran a finger down his cheek and then turn to Harry. "Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to check on him." She said as she started out the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ro… please… please I'll help you take a bath. I won't try anything I promise, I just… please. I'm worried about you." Harry pleaded with her. He got this way when he didn't know what to do for her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in the doorway and watched them she stepped into the room. "Come on, lets go get the gross off of you and then tuck you in." she said to Roman providing her an exit. Celes had an idea of what was going on but knew it was going to take more than just saying it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded. "Night." She told Harry as she placed a hand on his shoulder and then followed Celes. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She sent Celes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anytime, come on. I will bathe you and then you can go to sleep for a bit."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent her and grabbed her hand. She wasn't about to let Roman just go off alone despite saving her from Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman followed Celes. She knew it was no use in trying to talk her way into being alone. She should have just gone to her work room and called it a night. She walked into the room and into the bathroom. She filled the tub and sat on the edge with her rum. She took a deep breath and then opened the bottle and took a deep drink of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and eased the bottle away from her mouth and then took it gently setting it on the counter. "That won't help what you're feeling, believe me I know." she whispered and stood Roman up. She undressed her and then guided her to the tub and proceeded to clean her body staying on the outside of the tub. After she finished she got Roman out and dried her with a touch and then dressed her in purple pajamas and guided her to their bed and combed out her hair and braided it. While she did she hummed softly to Roman. She didn't make advances she just took care of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I feel so... lost and cold. I just... I want to run away. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to feel like this. I feel like I need to address things but I don't know how."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, Baby Girl. I know exactly how you feel." Celes whispered. She pulled her onto her lap. "Its going to be okay though, when you are ready I will help you." she rocked her a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman cried a little as she allowed Celes to rock her. "I'm planning a country themed night. I have a song I want you to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like that idea, I will sing whatever you want me to." Celes said. "Going to do leather night too? It'll give Lee the opportunity to sing Lenny and Harry is going to sing this awesome song we found." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Yeah. Maybe I should do that first, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would like it. And I could wear something short and leather." she giggled and laid them down playing with the end of Roman's braid. "I think that would be a fun night, can we wait another week? Then I can properly jump Lee and Harry after they sing." she said. "But I have to get out my protection spell. I'm swearing off babies for a while." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "how long do you think that will last?" She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, forever. Er, for now. And I'm swearing off fertility gods too… nope, no more babies for me. I'm done. I have lots of babies and will have more grandbabies before I know it." she said determinedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Willing to bet on that? " She giggled and snuggled closer to Celes. She closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and frowned. "I'm sorry... for everything I did and said." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its okay, I was overly sensitive too. So Im just as sorry. I love you." she whispered. "And yes, I will bet on that." she said with a boost of confidence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. That was her Celes. Out of no where a boost of confidence could and would overtake her. Roman hugged her closer. "I love you. I love you so much. I have stupid insecurities. I will never speak them again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Its okay, Baby Girl. No insecurity is stupid and its good that we know even if we didn't handle them all that well. Its going to all be okay now and work out. We are going to be fine, all of us." she whispered and rubbed her arm. She loved having Roman in her arms again. She had missed her the most. She sighed and hummed to Roman her hawaiian song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took in her scent and closed her eyes. She sighed as the song calmed her down. Exhausted took over and she fell asleep, holding her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes held Roman for a few hours humming different songs to her as she slept. She loved Roman so much and hated to see her hurting and confused. At about six am she eased away from her and pulled a blanket around her and then headed to the kitchen to help with breakfast. She smiled at Lee. "Good morning Mr. Mum." she teased him, for the most part he and Harry kept her going./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Good morning. Did Ro and John get in alright?" He kissed her and opened the refrigerator./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roman is sleeping in our room and I didn't see John but I can feel him close by, so yes." she said. "Want help?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure. I was thinking of biscuits and gravy with eggs, sausage, and potatoes. Mmm." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds yummy! Ill make you biscuits." she said and went over to the pantry and started pulling what she needed out. Once she did she set up at the island and looked at Lee for a long minute. "Hey… I think Ro has postpartum depression." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Postpartum depression? What's that?" He asked as he frowned. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee… she has baby blues. I think John has them too actually." she said as she started to mix the stuff for biscuits, somethings she baked were just autopilot. "That's the clinical term."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait... men can get the baby blues? How do we get them to get out of it... well I know for Ro we need to get her hormones back in order."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "I think his are related to his guilt attached to his lack of being there for Roman and I while we were pregnant. As for Ro, I can help with that and so can Draco. Addie treated mine." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah she gave you pills, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah for a while, but we got to get Roman to stop drinking." she whispered. "I don't think I ever drank when I was depressed like that." she thought about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, well, now that I can help on." Lee told her. "I think I will go yo the club tonight. I need a little time with her anyway. You know what, we can make a night of it, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I like that idea. I have some choice words for John, and that's probably the only place I'll see him and I never got to go on my club night because I fell down the stairs." she said and then winced and looked at Lee. "Sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I still owe you a shake and a couple of hours in the sumo suit." he told ger. "You know, I don't understand why you don't like the suit. You look so cute in it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I will wear the suit everyday until it makes up scaring the piss out of you to you." she said to him. "I'll wear it right now if you want, bring it on Chocolate Bear." she giggled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "First make the biscuits and then I'll put you in the suit." He gave a moan. "Biscuits and gravy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Its yummy, especially when its my biscuits." she sang and grinned at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked in with Bryce strapped to his chest and smiled sleepily. "Morning, what's cookin good lookin?" he asked as he sat down next to where Celes was making her biscuits./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, look who is the sap now." Lee teased. "And its about time you appreciate my good looks." He winked at him. "We are making biscuits and gravy with eggs, sausage, and potatoes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds wonderful, Buttercup and you are a sap. I bet you if I handed you Bryce right now you turn into mush." Harry teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and listened to the two of them banter. Her boys, her original boys. She loved them so much. She knew they'd help her and Roman through anything. "You two are too much sometimes. I love you both." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Love you too, Little Dove."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Love you too." Lee told her. He reached over and rubbed Bryce's head. "Don't worry little man, your dad is a total sap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Uh-huh, hey Cel get those girls of yours in here then we will see who the sap is." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and looked at Lee. "You do like Jasmine and Jellissa a lot, Lee." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? I have no idea what you are talking about. I spoil Bryce just as much." He said as he resumed cutting potatoes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do, you are an awesome Daddy." Celes giggled. "As Jasmine puts it all the time. You're her second favorite person, you are on the list above me." she laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "Poor kid is so delusional."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In the words of Celes, Oy!" Lee said and laughed. "Just because you aren't the list." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "I don't need to be on the list." he said with confidence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh really?" Celes asked raising an eyebrow as she rolled out the dough for the biscuits now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes really, I am the Alpha, I am on everybody's list." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes snorted and giggled. "Okay." she said not convinced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There goes that 'I'm Harry Potter, the Chosen One' attitude again." Lee teased and chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "I am the…" he trailed off when Celes gave a little squeal and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you dare Harry Potter." she warned him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, don't you dare. Celes has been good. She don't need added pressure of arousal. Isn't that right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded proudly. "John fixed me early because of the whole… well falling down the stairs thing, and I have been a very good girl. I have five more days." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "Five whole days? Really?" he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep and I'm going to be good about babies too." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, what?" Lee asked as he looked at her. "What do you mean you are going to be good about babies too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No more babies for me for a while. I'm taking a break." she said with a shrug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shrugged. "I just feel like I need to." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at her and smiled. "As you wish." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened as the mini orgasm washed through her body and she grabbed for the counter to hold herself up. "I-I thought… w-we weren't teasing the Celes." she whimpered and closed her eyes shaking a little. Its had been a little bit since she'd done that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was before you said you weren't going to have any babies." Lee said. "If you aren't having babies, you are open for teasing. That's how I see it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him. "War… war Lee Jordan." she declared to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I have five words for you. Bring. It. On. Dirty. Girl." Lee smiled and enjoyed what he was doing to her. It also helped make her happy and helped him cope with the fact that he hadn't seen Roman in months./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered and moaned as yet another orgasm washed through her. "Y-you suck." she said but enjoyed it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and shook his head. "I am so not in this, yup I shall watch the warfare go down and then lick wounds later." he said for effect./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned. "Oh God! Don't say that!" she gasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Licking? Why don't you want him to say licking? does it make you think of other things?" Lee asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and started cooking the potatoes and making the gravy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and saw her slight upper hand. "Yes, Lee, it does. I makes me think of you licking my nipples." she whispered and cut biscuits with the cutter smiling smugly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled over at her. "You also like when I play with them, pull on you nipple rings too." he winked at her. "You are just so dirty, aren't you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted. "O-only for you, Chocolate Daddy." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered. "Yeah… who's your chocolate daddy." He said trying to keep the upper hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're my Chocolate Daddy." she whispered and set the biscuits on the pan as their verbal foreplay made her hands shake and her body ache with arousal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered again and moaned. "Thats right!" He took the tray and set it into the oven./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled as he watched the two of them drift around each other, not both aroused. He shook his head and yawned. "As fun as this is I'm going to go doze with Bryce in the living room." he said and kissed Celes temple and nodded at Lee and left still chuckling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered a little. "I think hes enjoying our game." she said holding onto the island tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think so too." he shivered again. "I will have to write, Molly and Arthur. I'm sure they will be more than willing to watch the kids and see the new grandbabies."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Mama and Papa are always wanting to come over. Although its possible Charlie will be with them, he's been spending a lot of time in Great Britain lately." she said and pushed herself up onto the island and swung her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good. It will be good to see him. Pansy was saying something about staying with us for a while." Lee stirred the gravy. "She said she enjoyed spending the holidays with us. And her cooking skills have improved… a little."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and watched the muscles in Lee's back move. "Well I wouldn't mind having her here. I know it always thrills Dia when her Mum is close by too." she reached out a foot and topped his side with her toe. "You are very hard." she said and dropped her foot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "What? What do you mean?" he asked confusedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You're all firm and musclely its nice." she shivered and watched him move some more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled, "So is Harry and John." He told her. "Its not just me, but thank you." He poked her nose and leaned over and kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and moaned. She pulled back and licked her lips. "I know, I like it. I like to watch how you move. All of you how your muscles ripple and tighten when you do something. It's very..." She blushed and shook her head giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "I know what you mean. The way everyone moves is very nice. And thank you." He put sausage into the ban and took out the eggs to prepare, so that when the kids came in he could make them as they like./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm-hmm." Celes agreed and signed. "How are you?" She asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good. Just taking it one day at a time. And wondering what shall I wear for tonight… and how to get Roman to stop drinking. She isn't really… in the mood for sex so I can't used this /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"awesome/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" body to my advantage." He said and smiled at Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'd say we could get John to turn it all to juice but... I don't know if he'd help..." She sighed and smiled. "Okay let's play more I'm starting to get sad again." She said and looked down at the floor. "Why am I so sad? I mean I'm happy with the babies and you and Harry, if it weren't for you two I don't know what I'd be doing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're sad because Ro and John aren't themselves. We are fracture yet again." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "Mona still nearly succeeded in distorting us." She whispered and slid off her stool and wrapped her arms around his middle and press her cheek into his back. "We are going to be okay though, right?" She asked her voice thickening with unshed tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held her hands. "Yes, we will be okay." he rubbed her hands. "Its just… going to take a little time to get through the aftermath of it all… Just like in Hogwarts war, except that it won't take years this time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "At least we have each other this time." She said and molded her body to his back. "We all have each other this time." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes we do." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her. "Yes we do. Now, you little tease. Go back and sit down, teasing minx!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed his back and then skipped over the island as kids started filing in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum isn't up yet?" Noah asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, sorry baby." Celes said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "Okay. Hey is that biscuits and gravy?" He asked. "Breakfast of the gods!" He said getting in a stool next to his mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Breakfast of the gods?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep it's one of my favorite breakfasts." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, I see. Maybe it was you that put the dream spell and hinted at this type of breakfast." He teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah laughed. "I can neither confirm or deny such a thing." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed, "Oh, yes, the little mad scientist of potions. I predict maybe the new potions master." He winked at him and checked the biscuits. "Once the biscuits are ready breakfast is good to go. Would you like some eggs, sausage, and potatoes with this or just the biscuits and gravy will do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All of it I'm a growing guy!" He laughed. "Hey so, can Em come stay this holiday?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holiday? This summer? Maybe she will be missed by her family." Lee told him. He looked worriedly at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably not. I met her dad over Christmas he was an odd sort. He's a Celtic Druid." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him. "Really?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "He's off." He shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "He came to visit during Christmas?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "Yeah, Lark made him leave though... Eh you guys were all... Busy." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes winced. "We were."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "This Christmas was a mess. Did you guys get good gifts at least? I mean I know Ro is all about Christmas and usually does the shopping ahead of time but… yeah."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lark, Luke and Jude handled it." Noah shrugged. "They deserve something awesome. We went to Grand and Pops' place." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "They do deserve something awesome." She said looking at Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we will have to do something." He pulled the biscuits out the oven. "First thing first, how do you want your egg?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scrambled with cheese." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""With cheese? Does that go with gravy?" He asked as he shook his head and made his eggs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Cello said as walked in and climbed into a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning, to you too. Where's Albie?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here." Albie said drifting in. He held his hands behind his back and angled so his mother couldn't see them and got up into the stool with Cello./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Albus?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing." He said looking guilty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked at him suspiciously. "I think you have been around your mum too long. She says the same thing when she up to something. What you got there, kid?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sighed and pulled his arms out to reveal the vines coiling around them. "I can't make them stop!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned and lifted his arm. "This is... Magic... But not mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Sprout, that's your new nickname." He looked over to Celes. "You can help him though, right? I mean, you were raised around druids then you have Hi'iaka's talent of plants."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I think I can. But they make things grow from nothing. I can only cultivate a seed and make a garden thrive." she said and touched a vine and it recoiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie sighed. "Its hard to control some days." he looked at Cello. "And we haven't told you but I've been able to do this for a while."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ever since Em, came here." Cello grumbled. "She shows him things too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Celes squeaked and then cleared her throat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie nudged Cello. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to say anything." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I woke up in vines!" he growled. "Not once, not twice, but /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"every/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" day since your nightmares. The nightmares are gone but the vines are still here. I told you that you need help but you won't listen."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "Okay, everyone just calm down and just take a breath. First we eat, if mama can't get them off, we will have Noha here, go get Em. Are we cool?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Em, was just trying to help." Albie defended./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trying to help?!" Cello screeched./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee thumped Cello on his forehead and then on Albie's forehead. "I said enough. Both of you need to calm down. Maybe some yard work /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"without/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" magic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh that's good." Celes said looking at the boys. "Albie, close your eyes a sec and concentrate on receiving the vines." she ordered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus did as he was told and they coiled right up and were gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There, now after breakfast you two can weed my garden. And then I think the /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"both/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of you need to start meditating. Albie isn't the only one with a lot of power he is barely understanding." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello nodded and sighed. "Okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, now, how do you boys want your eggs?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scrambled." Cello said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same." Albus said glumly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head, she had noticed that Albus' interest in Em was messing with his relationship with Cello. She looked at the door when James and Rain came in. "Morning, you two."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning, Mama." James said and he and Rain got up in a chair him pulling her half on top of him so they fit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Hey, what about me? No good morning to me? Its all about mama? Where's the love?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "I think he has been spending too much time with the new babies." She whispered loudly so he could hear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded his agreement. "He's Mr. Mum, that's what Mama's been calling him." he whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Look at that, even the kids think you've gone soft. My big Romanian warrior is a big ol' softy." she teased and stood up and leaned over the island and squeezed his chin and kissed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, hey, hey!" he said and smacked her hand with the spatchula. "Hands off the cook. Oh… I need an apron that says that. That will go for you and Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "We can get something and Ro can sew it up and we can make you one." she said sitting back down pretending to nurse her wounds from his spatula./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled, "Daddy, shame on you! You hurt poor mama, and she was only trying to show you a little love." She leaned over and pretended to examine Celes' hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a mock pout. "Oh, Raindrop, Daddy is so mean to me." she pouted and gave a little sniff as if she was crying and peaked at Lee with a little smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shook his head and looked at Lee. "Why are girls so… weird?" he asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, I ask the same question." Lee said shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Rain said. "Just for that," She got off his lap and walked around Celes and sat up on that stool. "You know, boys are just stinky."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Cello said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Hey now I was just asking!" James protested with a pout./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Be strong Raindrop." Celes said laughing at her son./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You, still said it." Rain told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh, play it cool, James. Play it cool." Lee told him and smiled as he gave Cello and Albie their plates./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This warfare involves seeing who can get our kid to hold out the longest?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" she laughed out loud and nudged Rain. "Hey, you want to help me pick something out for the club tonight, Raindrop?" she asked knowing she'd like that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OH! Yes, I would love that." Rain giggled. "I would love that a lot!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay good, after breakfast we can do the girly thing for a while." Celes said and hugged her and kissed her temple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and hugged Celes. "Oh, yay!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon carefully walked into the kitchen and up to Lee. He pulled on his pajama pants./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said as he looked around then looked down. "What's the tugging! I'm not wearing a belt."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Food, now!" Damon said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I see, Miss Vinny isn't here so now you can pick on me, eh? Well, I can pick on you too!" Lee picked him up and growled against his neck and gently bit him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon gave a scream of laughter and pushed his face away. "No! Vinny!" he screamed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you…" Lee trailed off as he saw Vinny walk into the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny glared at Lee and pointed. "Leave my Dai-Dai alone!" She said marching over to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled enjoying the mini war between her daughter and Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just you wait, little brat. Just you wait." Lee growled quietly to Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon smiled at him as Lee lowered him down. "Bad, daddy." He said to Lee as he pointed up at him. "Huh, Vinny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "One of these days, Damon. One of these days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of these days he will remember you from before."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes sent with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny helped Damon walk over to his high chair and lifted him into it with James' help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then it will be too late by then. I swear I feel like he already knows."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he squinted his eyes at Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vinny look!" he said pointing at Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny gave Lee a Celes like look and pointed again,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head. "Enough, time to eat." she said and got up and went over to grab a biscuit. She brushed her hip across Lee's front and leaned half across him to get it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smacked her ass with the spatchula. "I said no touching the cook."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes squealed and looked up at him with a pout. "I was just trying to get a biscuit, I only touched you by accident." she insisted giving him big eyes and rubbing a little against him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The lies," He told her. "Sit down, I'll make you a plate. Minx." he said as he gave Vinny her plate and Damon his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and sat back down and leaned forward a little and watched him eyes dancing, she was going to mess with him tonight. She was excited to play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On top of the Daddy! All covered in goo, we laughed really hard when we went poop!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" came Jasmines little voice through the connection./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Jas is up, which means…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh my God, make her stop!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"came Jellissa's voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That Jelly is up too, be back." she said and walked out for the twins. She walked back in with the girls and Matt and Amy. "Look I found all my twins." Celes giggled as she brought Jasmine and Jellissa to the bassinet set up in the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee set a plate down for Celes and quickly made some more plates for Amy and Matt. He walked over to the bassinet and looked down at Jasmine with his hands on his hips. "Hey, what's this whole on top of daddy covered in goo and poop?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine kicked her legs and gave him a drooly smile. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its just an image that Kole thought I would find funny."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kole? Who's… Oh, is that right?" He asked and started to tickle her little belly. Well tell Mr. Kole, that I will be picking on him next!" he tickled her belly again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave gurgley giggles. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He would like that! He like to pick on Jelky belly." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jellissa pursed her little lips. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's okay, annoying but okay."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she watched them. Lee really had become this awesome Mr. Mum, she teased him but he was rather amazing about all this stuff./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, most demons are annoying, but they get better as they grow. Luky for us, we get to know and grow with Kole." He smiled and tickled Jasmine's little belly then Jillissa's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Both girls laughed up at him. Jasmine kicked her legs, "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"where's the other one? Not the Dad one but the other guy?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed, she asked about John everyday and everyday she or Lee or Harry made an excuse. She listed to Lee's soft gentle response and suddenly got angry. She was angry and hurt with John. About how things went with the pregnancy how he was now. She dropped her forehead on the counter. "Stupid Hawaiian... Dumb dumb dumby head." She muttered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what, lets go find out." Lee said as he picked both girls up. "Last I heard he was sleeping, but you two need to wake him up." he told them meaning it in more ways. "Celes," he handed her his spatchula. "You're in charge. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are going to wake papa up." He took the girls and climbed the stairs. "Hey, maybe Kole can make up a song for Papa." He told Jasmine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine kicked her legs as Daddy carried her sister and her into Papa's room. She looked down and saw a dark lump on the bed and Kole fed her some lines to sing. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On top of the papa, all covered in dark! There was two babies who needed to fart!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jellissa kicked her legs and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. "Now that is good! Remind me later to give Kole a treat." He smiled and waved a finger and John's door open. He walked in and kicked the bed he was on. "Hey! You have responsibilities! Get up!" he kicked the bed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John came awake with a growl and whipped up and looked at Lee and nearly sneered when he saw the twins. "I was at the club till four this morning!" He said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And its now eight. Besides, no one told you to go to the club. Matter of fact you don't even /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"own/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the club. However, you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"do/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have responsibilities to your kids. A warrior always thinks of them first. And you haven't even done that." He looked down at the twins and sat on the bed next to John. "They ask for you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" day. And not just them all of them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed. "I don't deserve that title any longer. I've failed and now I'm doing what little I can. Helping at the club." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you know what?" He placed the twins in his arms. "Celes, Harry, and I are taking a break from twin duty… mater of fact we are taking a break from Bryce duty too. So, you have no choice but take care of them." He crossed his arms. "I will send Harry up with Bryce… Celes says you have Baby blues. Personally I didn't even know a guy could have it but since you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"truly/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are the 'Mr. Mom' around her, I guess being /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hormonal/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" is part of the job." He smiled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him and then down at his daughters and really took them in. They were beautiful with a good balance of himself and Celes. He sighed. "Okay." He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? Not going to rise to my teasing? What kind of nonsense…" He pressed a hand to his forehead. "What if I said we are all going to bury the kids in the backyard?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John cracked a smile. "I'd have to say I will beat you first." He said. He slowly unfolded out of himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's more like it. However, Cello and Albie will be doing weeding in Celes' garden so… an /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"accidental/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" hole may appear." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A weeding... What happened?" He asked he used magic to dress and the used it again to strap the girls to his front and back slipping out of his mope mood as he spent more time with them there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Albie had vines growing out of his arms. Come to find out Em has been helping him with it or something. Cello has been waking up wrapped in vines. You know, tempers flaring. Celes says after eating and weeding they need to learn to meditate. It will help clear their minds." Lee said as he rubbed a hand over Jillesa's and then kissed it. "Oh, and we need to thank Lark, Nick, Jude, and Luke."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank them? What did they…" then he remembered. "Christmas." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Christmas, when everyone was trying to avoid each other... mainly you avoiding the girls and Celes avoiding you. While Harry and I tried to keep them both happy. Now Valentine's Day is around the corner... next weekend actually."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John paused. "Are we doing something or are you expecting me to do something?" he asked not aggressively. He wasn't sure what he would do for either girl. He knew Celes was mad at him since her head cleared of the baby hormones and Roman was just… being… polite was a good way to put it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I think something shiny may make up things with Celes. That and actually talking to her. I swear she is going to go all explosive on you soon. Oh! Tonight, you can sing her a song... wait its not open mic night. Well, I know the owner. I guess I can ask for you." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Yeah, you can go all candyman on her." he suggested. He was following Lee but didn't really pay attention. He felt like he was waking up a little at a time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled at him. "Who's your sugar daddy?" He chuckled. "Yes, I can talk to her about it. You fix you and Celes, then you can work Ro open. First, these lovely ladies want their papa's attention along with the kids." He looked him in the eye. "You /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" apart of them. You do /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"deserve/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to be with them. How else can they be protected? First the twins and Bryce, then Celes. Once I have Roman even out you can move onto her. Got it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and looked down at Jasmine who was happily kicking her legs as they walked along./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, cause they need to be changed. And if you aren't paying attention, Kole likes to talk Jazzy into playing with the contents of what's in her diaper." He chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no, no, no, no. Kole will not be tempting my daughter into bad doings." he said and poked her little nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine gave a little giggle and kicked her legs more. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Matthew Potter! Get back here you can't just eat and…" Celes yelled as she ran after Matt who was holding the spatula./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Mama! You said I could try and then didn't even let me!" he sang and skidded to a halt when he saw John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nearly ran into him and stopped herself grabbing ahold of John's arm before she fell over. Once she got her balance she looked up at him for a minute, he had the twins strapped to him. "Harry's in the living room with Bryce." she said and then plucked the spatula from Matt. "Mine you little singing terror." she said and then skipped away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! Mama! Not cool." Matt yelled, he flashed a grin at his dads and then ran after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Technically, that's mine!" Lee called after them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A door swung open and a growling, sleepy Lana appeared. "People are still sleeping!" She growled and slammed the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah... I'll let you handle that too." Lee chuckled as he walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John knocked on the door lightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree opened it. "Papa, she don't want to see you. I'm sorry but you were gone for too long." she said, it sounded rehearsed like Lana had been going over it with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John raised an eyebrow. "So you both don't want to see me, or just Lana?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree bit her little lip and looked off next to her where the door was blocking Lana from view and then back at John. "We do not want to see you." she said and went to close the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John caught the door. "Wait one minute now, Alana Potter you get your butt out here and talk to me now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana simply rolled over and pull her blankets over her head. If papa could spend days ignoring them and have Ree-ree upset. She could ignore him and sooth Ree-ree with a nice tea party in the garden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should go." she said sadly and then glanced at Lana's back and then stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Don't go away again Papa."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at her and nodded. "Okay." he said softly to her before she let go and went back into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes spent most of the rest of the morning with Rain, it turned out she had as good of eye as her mother and managed to find something that would help Celes wage her war on Lee. She then woke Roman to feed her and they spent a little time together. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John spent his day with the kids that would spend time with him, and his three new ones. He enjoyed their games and little personalities although Bryce wouldn't let him touch him at all. He was very adamant about it. Miles pretty much held him the whole time or he would scream bloody murder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By the time evening rolled around Celes was ready to go out. She wore a short little club dress that clung to her in teal, it showed off her ample bosom and her hair was up in a ponytail that was curled. She wore eye makeup that made her eyes pop and sky high black heels with a simple sparkle. She hummed to herself as she pulled on her jacket and made her way down to the kitchen to meet Lee and Harry. She bounced into the kitchen leaving her jacket open in the front./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry turned, he wore one of his collared shirts he wore for work but with no tie unbuttoned on the top. He had his hands dipped into his black slacks and he just stood looking at Celes. "You look… great." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and slipped off the jacket and did a turn for them. "Rainy picked the dress out." she turned to give them a full view of the front, she was avoiding looking directly at Lee and Harry because they both looked good enough to eat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee was dressed in black slacks, and a long sleeve white button up, which was tucked into his slacks. He watched Celes and shook his head. "You little minx. Wearing that color and a dress like that? Oh, yo you are really asking for it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at him. "Am I?" She asked. "It's so pretty how could I miss an opportunity to wear it?" Celes asked coyly as she started to pull her jacket back on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and shok his head. "You are horrible Cel. Rotten." He winked at her a grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and turned to the doorway and stopped and finished pulling on her jacket and smiled to herself feeling pretty damn confident. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Well, lets get going. Roman and John are there already. Roman left hours before the club opened and John took off a few minutes ago. He had last minute baby duty." Lee laughed. "Get it? Last minute baby dooty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Wow Lee... Wow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him and shook her head. "You're a goofy guy." She said lacing her arms through each of the boys arms. "Take it away boys!" She declared to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and popped them over to the club. Music boomed from inside. "Sounds like a party." He nodded to the security guy and he let them in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Party night at the club?" Harry asked as they walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Party! Dancing! Fun!" Celes said jumping a little as she handed her coat to the checker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our usual table." Lee yelled at the host over the loud music. It truly was like a dance club. The bass of the music pulsed through his body as the high energy of fun and sex heated up the club. Lee and Harry sandwiched Celes between them as they walked to their table. Lee noticed that there was a dance floor packed with people. "Looks like Ro changed some things around." He said as the waitress walked over to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded as he took in the club and ordered a drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bounced with the beat and crained her neck to find Roman and John. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see John. She was still upset at him, and she realized it wasn't all his fault but he still should have tried. She grinned at Harry and Lee and kicked her legs. She bit her lips and grinned not really to say anything out loud to them. She slid off her stool and headed over to the dance floor and joined the dancers squeezing herself in and dancing until there was space enough. She enjoyed it, felt good when she danced. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched Celes dance and smiled as he did so, he loved to watch her dance. She became free and wild all in the same instant. He tore his eyes from her to see if he could find Roman or even John. He spread his magic and felt them but couldn't pin point them in the mass of all the people in the club. He frowned just slightly as he pushed harder to find Roman now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked on the stage as the music stopped. She wore a short dress that draped low to her navel, showing off her piercing. "How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked and smiled. "Are we ready to party? Everyone got their drink?" She sipped on her and set her down on a stool. "Good, good." She said when she received cheers. "Where are my women?" She heard cheers. "Well come on out the the dance floor. I'm going to entertain you until the girls are ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked up at Roman with his mouth open. The dress she wore was just so wrong… and so right. "What the bloody hell is she wearing?" he finally asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a growl. "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like the way it making everyone look at her like she's a piece of ass. I mean she is… but she's our ass, not theirs." he said eyes glued to Roman's body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in the center of the group of women that had all filed onto the floor. She started at Roman, her mouth slightly open. She didn't know how to react to her dress except to do nasty, naughty things to her right there on the stage. She bit her lip and pressed a hand to her bosom to try and slow her heart rate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This one is for the ladies. I want you to hear the words and just dance for yourselves. Got it, get it, great." She drank some more as the music started. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out. Work your thing out, out, out." The backup singers sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Theres so many-a girls, I hear you been running. From the beautiful queen that you could be becoming. You can look at my palm and see the storm coming. Read the book of my life and see I've overcome it. Just because the length of your hair ain't long and they often criticize you for your skin tone. Wanna hold your head high cause you're a pretty woman. Get your runway stride home And keep going. Girl live ya life." Roman sang as she rocked side to side as she danced a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John appeared on the side of the stage as he watched her and nodded his head to the beat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanna be myself. Don't sweat girl be yourself." The back up singers sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Girl be yourself. That's why I be myself. And I'm gonna love it. Let em get mad. They gonna hate anyway, don't you get that? Doesn't matter if you're going on with their plan. They'll never be happy, cause they're not happy with themselves."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what. It's gonna be fine, work what you got." Roman sang as she rocked her hips side to side and dipped lower./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee couldn't help but nod his head. A part of him kind felt guilty. Why didn't he see it sooner. She wasn't just using the club to get away because of her baby blues but she was using it to build her own confidence. The whole pregnancy with Bryce was her spewing her insecurities and they had gotten upset with her. She was an open book and valuable and they had basically shut her down. They didn't secure her or addressed them. He wanted to do so after she pregnant but now he was seeing that it wasn't a good idea after all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes had left the dance floor and now sat in the back at the bar watching Roman. She bobbed her head to the beat but she wasn't really feeling the song. She was just watching Roman and found it hurt to think about how much she was probably hurting and hiding. She bit her lip and picked up her drink and sipped it and then shut her eyes as the alcohol burned a path of warmth down her throat and into her belly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feelin great because the light's on me. Celebrating the things that everyone told me, would never happen but God has put his hands on me. And ain't a man alive could ever take it from me. Working with what I got I gotta keep on. Taking care of myself I wanna live long. Ain't never ashamed what life did to me. Wasn't afraid to change cause it was good for me, I wanna…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanna be myself. Don't sweat girl be yourself. Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Girl be yourself. That's why I be myself. And I'm gonna love it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let em get mad. They gonna hate anyway, Don't you get that? Doesn't matter if you're going on with their plan. They'll never be happy. Cause they're not happy with themselves."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's gonna be fine. Work what you got. Work that, work that, work that. Girl don't hold back. You just be yourself, be yourself, be yourself!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm talking bout things that I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay show yourself some love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na na work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry bout who's saying what. It's gonna be fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work what you got."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work that, work that, work that, ladies. Girl don't hold back. You just be yourself."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Work that thing out. Work that thing out. Work what you got." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the end of the song Roman smiled as she grabbed her drink and walked off to the side of the stage as the girls started the show. She walked to the back. She was surprise to have see, Harry, Lee, and Celes there. She had felt Lee's guilt and Celes' hurt. She muttered to herself as she went to the dressing area. "Hey, that's laced wrong." She told John. "Re-do it." She helped one of the girls with their corset. "Did you know they were going to be here?" She asked John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee had mentioned something earlier when he handed the twins off to me, yes. But I didn't think they'd actually come. Honestly, I thought the three of them would get distracted by one another like they have been lately." he shrugged and finished fixing the corset he'd laced wrong in his carelessness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A heads up would have been nice." She thought about it. "Never mind, probably not." She helped another girl with her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was distracted, I was with the kids all day… well the ones that are talking to me." he shrugged and lifted one of the girls a little when she tripped. "Careful." he said and set her back down and helped another one adjust her corset and tied it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, well, I imagine there will be some discussion about my dress." She laughed. "Oh, well." she drank more of her drink. "A little more lipstick, Jess."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head. "You've been wearing dresses like that since you got your figure back, and last I checked it not the type of dress to complain about… except when people stare too much then maybe it is." he stopped his hands and just took her in. She looked so hot, he liked the way the dress just hugged her and showed off just enough. It was a classic clubbing dress, and she wore it well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him, "Why, thank you." She told him. "Besides, if my girls are going to look hot and sexy, I think Mama Ro should too." She heard the girls giggle and agree too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and used a sponge to dab a little mascara off a girls cheek. "Little lighter with the wand next time, yeah?" he asked her looking down at her. She was one of the youngest of the group and flustered every time he talked to her. He watched her blush and nod and then scurry off. He looked at Roman. "Going to go back out there?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, last song of the night. I'm going to sing Higher Ground. Even going to play the guitar for it too." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Putting those guitar picking skill I taught you to good use, huh?" he asked her with a wink and offered her an arm. They fell into this pattern where they were almost like friends or something. He helped at the club, did as she told him to, and he got to spend time with her. He didn't advance on her even when she got a little sloppy drunk and said and did things. He just took care of her when she wanted it and backed off when she wanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, yes I am. Oh! I've been working on this cha cha number but I'm torn. I want to dance the number with the girls but I also want to play the song on the guitar. I've been practicing both. Its Smooth by Carlos Santana and what's his name. Oh, I keep forgetting his name."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rob Thomas?" John asked leading her back out into the club./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, him. Wouldn't that be a good song? I even have the outfits picked out and made for the girls. I'm just trying to figure out if I want to play or dance." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You could always do both." he suggested. "Like play the solos and stuff but dance the other parts." he said as they made their way across the dance floor that was now empty as the show was starting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll think about it. You know the first night, I may dance with the girls and the from then on just play. Yeah, I'll do that." She told him. "Good evening." She greeted Harry, Lee, and Celes. "Enjoy the show?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Always enjoy the show, Baby Girl." Celes said as she devoured her with her eyes and took another drink of her drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "I did, but that dress… Ro that dress is just not fair, every person in this club is looking at you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They should. I'm the owner of the club. They stare at my girls all night long so it makes sense the owner should get a little attention." Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "So not fair." He told her. "Its hot, I know I enjoy it… except for the part where everyone is looking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just said the very same thing." John said with a laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood. "I'm going to go back to the bar and get a shirley temple, I've reached my two drink limit." she said and walked away holding her empty glass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at the dress and moaned just a little. "Its very, very hot." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Roman downed her drink and then walked off to the bar after Celes. "You look hot yourself." she whispered into Celes' ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and smiled. "Rain helped me pick it, we've declared war on James and Lee." she said softly and picked up a cherry out of the top of her shirley temple and ate it then tied the stem with her tongue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and ordered another drink. "So war against the boys, eh?" She chuckled, "Sounds good and fun. Rain has a good eye. I would had picked the same for you too. It shows off your boobs, and is short to show off your nice legs, and I love the draping." She said as she fingered the fabric./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered again and smiled. "Its hot." she whispered and reached out and hooked her finger at the part of dress where it dipped to show her navel and allowed the very tip of her finger to touch her skin. "So is this." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why thank you." Roman smiled and sipped her drink. "How you like the club? I changed it a bit. Trying it out for a bit. The customers like it. It gives them a chance to dance and order drinks for a bit and the girls have a chance to get ready and relax."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its good." Celes said dropped her hand to her side. She picked up another cheery and ate it and tied the stem and stuck out her tongue took it off and placed it to the other. "Well… are you going to hang with us at the table?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe just a little bit then I'm going to the back to help with the girls. Then I'll do the last number." Roman said as she picked up the tied stems. "I'll be keeping these." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Okay." she didn't quite know why Roman wanted to keep them but she wouldnt deny her. "I could teach you how to control your tongue to do it sometime. Its easy, easier with a tongue ring." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we are just /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "That sounds cute." she slid off the stool and picked up her drink. "So… see you at the table?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See you." She kissed her cheek and watched the show from the bar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked back over to the table and stood at it and set her drink on it. "So what are you planning? What are we doing?" she asked, she glanced at John and then back at Lee and Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry pushed a finger to her forehead. "We are having fun, Dove, have fun. Let the night flow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and nodded and got up on a stool next to Lee and watched the show./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee wrapped an arm Celes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay? What's wrong?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and sighed. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't feel welcome here anymore."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent him sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think you are just over thinking. We were just going to be here to watch a show. Did you want to help?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head slowly and pressed her face into his chest. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No, its probably just the unresolved ness I'm feeling." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she leaned up and kissed his chin and then watched the show./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its okay, just enjoy the show, okay. We are good. Besides, I'm supposed to be stopping Ro from drinking so that we can fix her remember?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he kissed the top of her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe you are just feeling Roman. She has been distant lately because of the baby blues… and stuff. But we are going to fix it. Then you will be all good, we will be fixed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded taking comfort in his support. "Thank you." she said out loud./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Bryce doesn't let me touch him, like at all." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well wouldn't you do the same? Bryce is just a little sore at you, he'll come around just give him time. He difficult right now." Harry said to John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "He will come around." he told him. "He is actually a very cute kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe earn some brownie points by, oh I don't know, brining his mother home at a regular hour nightly." Celes said looking down at her hand she had flattened on the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nudged her. "You know that would only cause issues." he told her. "Look, Ro has the baby blues too. Its why she isn't spending time with Bryce. If he were to force her back home she would only hide somewhere else, Harry would beg and plead with her to spend time with Bryce, Ro will only end up saying something that would hurt him and her, and there will be tension in the house." Lee told her. "One step at a time, okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kept staring at her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little and looked at her and sighed. He looked back at Harry. "Well, I'll work with him, I think I'm getting better. As for Ro… well you may have to back into that. She's already three drinks deep." he said to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded, "Yeah, I see." he kissed Celes' cheek. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey, do you have a song for Celes? I can talk to her about it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Talk to Ro, or Celes about it?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he asked as he watched Celes staring at her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry, I meant talk to Ro about it. Its not Open mic night but I think she can see can fit you in."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah, that works. I think I got something in mind." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, good."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he kissed Celes cheek and then for the hell of it walked around to Harry and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back." He told them and walked away to the bar. He stood behind Roman. "How's it going good looking?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him. "I'm doing good." She said as she sipped her drink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, so, I was thinking that me and you should do something later." he said as he took her drink and drank some of it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know, I usually don't get home until later."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""After the show is fine, like an early breakfast late dinner." he told her. "All of us. It will be nice, yes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure," She said taking her dring. "Hey!" She said and hit his arm as he drank the rest of it. "That was mine. All mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, well, now its mine. Oh, so, John has a song he wants to sing to Celes. Do you think you can fit him in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, no." Roman frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not, I'm sure you can find room for him. Its just one little song."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee, I have my show planned out. I don't have room. And If he wanted to sing a song, he could have asked me before the show. I'm not changing my show for him because he wants to sing a song to Celes. This isn't open mic night. Its a show. And who do you think you are coming to me to ask to change my show. This is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" place. What I want to do is what I want to do. I use this place for me. On open mic night, you can do what you want. You aren't allowed to come in here and tell me what to do and how to do it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers. "Roman, I am not telling you want to do, nor and I trying to come in and take over. I know this is your club. You can do whatever the hell you want. Really, I'm not telling you what to do. I'm asking you to make room this once. Just this once. I know you are using this place for you. you are slowly healing yourself and its not fair. We should be there for each other. I'm here for you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Fine, he can do a song." She whispered. "Just one and only him. If you guys want to do songs, you guys can wait for open mic night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you." He held her a little more and his heart broke a little when she didn't hug him back. "We… we think you should start some vitamins. However you will have to stop drinking to do so. "I'm not trying to take your alcohol away. I swear, we just want to start you on a little bit of vitamins. Will you do that? Will you take the vitamins for a while without drinking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine." She whispered. "Fine." she said as she pulled away. She ordered a club soda and want back to the back. Her feelings were so mixed. She was upset now. First they were trying to take over her club and now they were putting her on vitamins because there was something so /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"obviously/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" wrong with her. But yet there was nothing wrong them. She growled and downed her club soda and threw herself back into work./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat up straighter and looked at Lee expectedly when he came back. "Did… did it go okay?" she asked leaning forward a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As well as it could go." Lee told her. "Told her we wanted to put her on some vitamins and in order to do that she had to stop drinking… she didn't like it but she will do it." he told her. "Oh, and we are all going out to eat after this… I uh, volunteered us." he smiled. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you are good to go on the whole song thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll do anything to get her to be happy… adjusted again." Celes sighed and laid her head down on the table her hair spreading out over it in a mass of red curls. She watched the girls perform, missing the feeling of completeness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and got up. "Gonna go help get the girls ready for their next number." he said and walked off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After he was gone Celes lifted her head and started after him. "He doesn't talk to me directly right now." she whispered and then shook her head a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed her back, this whole recovery from Mona, which is what all this was, was taking its toll on everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Everything will be fine." Lee said. "Oh, where should we go after this? Maybe somewhere that has lots of desserts?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or the Ramen shop." Harry suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at them. "We haven't been there, and it's a safe place in Roman's eyes." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think that would be awesome to go back." Lee said. "The ramen shop it shall be."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to take a short intermission." Roman told everyone. "The girls need to rehydrate for their next number." She giggled. "Does everyone have their drinks? Good! Well, we are going to slow things down a bit have lovers have their turn to spend some time. I would like to introduce you to our own, costume assistant, Jonathan Keluipei." She clapped her hands and walked off the stage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked onto the stage. He strapped on a guitar and talked to the band for a bit. There was a few head nodded then he walked back onto stage. He smiled out to everyone. "If you know it, sing it with me." he told them. He looked down at Celes and gave a smile as the music started and he played with the music. "It sounds like this is nothing new, and that it hasn't been for a while. You wake up on the other side, and you strain to force a smile. The fairytale inside your head, Has become your new best friend. But I can show you that I'll be there, before the story ends." He sang as he continued to sing to Celes. "'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. I'm racing to the finish line, of a lifetime that's barely started. The peace of mind I left behind, I pray you'll keep in your perfect garden. You're waiting on a minute hand, and a countdown that lasts for days. But I'm here tell you, It won't be long before I'm here to stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes were full of tears. Her lip trembled a little and she watched him singing to her. She sniffed and bit her lower lip and wiped at her cheeks. She was so mad at him, how was he going to go and do this? This wasn't fair, why was she not stubborn? She looked down at her hand and at his ring and then back at him as tears continued to roll down her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. The weightlessness and a lack of rest, away from you I'm in over my head. Even when it's dark before the dawn, I'll feel your grace and carry on. And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see. When I needed a place to hang my heart. You were there to wear it from the start, and with every breath of me. You'll be the only light I see. Even when it's dark before the dawn, I will feel your grace and carry on. And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see." he sang as he continued to play. "The be the only light I see." He sang one more time and looked right at Celes. He gave a bow as the everyone clapped. The dj started music and people filled the dance floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got up and made her way to intercept him. When she got to him she stopped a few feet away and looked at him. She wiped her cheeks and just looked at him. She sniffed and hiccuped and then shook her head. "How are you going… you just… I mean… I was… and now…" she couldn't seem to get a full thought out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John cupped her face. and gently kissed her. "I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry. I mean it. I really, really mean it. I have no excuse but if you want to hear an excuse then, here it is. I'm new to this and I'm sorry i don't know how to manage my time correctly." he told her. "I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" be better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and shut her eyes for a minute and just felt his hands on her face and took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at him. "I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for anything I did to drive you away but… it still hurt… you were suppose to tell me I was being over emotional." she shut her eyes again. "I love you, and God help me I forgive you. I know its hard to balance… this whole situation… so I forgive you." she stepped a little closer. "I miss you so much it hurts."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and moaned against his lips. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do." He told her. "But I love you. I really do love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little and ran her fingers lightly over his lips. "You'll know what to do when you need to do it." she whispered and kissed him again. "I love you," she kissed him again. "I'm sorry too, I really, really didn't help at all. And now we are all… a little damaged." she said and ran her fingers over his face as if she needed to remember how he felt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John kissed her again. "Its okay, we will figure it all out." he kissed her again. "This was all screwy. But we will do better." He pulled her into his body and and hugged her. he pressed his body to hers and just held her. "I'm sorry again. I wanted to be there for you and would have but My warrior instinct kicked in and wanted to be there for Bryce and bond with him too." he kissed her again, "I should have listened to Lee. I just made it harder on myself and everyone else around us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded against his chest. "Yes, well, believe it or not Lee's a pretty smart guy." she whispered and closed her eyes. She missed him a lot, a lot more than she had been angry with him. "The last few months were some of the saddests I've been in a long time. I don't think I want to ever go through it again or risk it. I don't think I'm going to have anymore children either." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and rubbed her back. "It won't always be like this. Every pregnancy is different. This one was just bad. That's all. But it will be different. I promise."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled back and looked up at him and gave a tiny frown and reached up and ran a thumb under his eye. "You're not sleeping very well, are you? And you're a bit thinner than I'd like." she said something about her saying that made her think of when she first wanted to take care of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled down at her. "I'm okay. Just need to get back onto my feet a little. Get into balance again. I'm getting there, though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "We decided to go to the Ramen shop tonight after the show, okay?" she said. "You can eat something there... " she smiled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "I will make sure to eat there. The ramen there is really good. I remember." he kissed her again. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." she whispered to him and looked around. "We… well me, if you're still helping out back here… should get back. I've waged a war and haven't even done anything yet." she giggled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. "Who is the lucky one to be in war with you?" he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee, but only because Harry was a good boy this morning when I asked him not to use my trigger. But Lee, oh no, he's gotta be all 'As you wish.'" she said and laughed a little and shrugged. "I suppose if I lose I'll wear that suit for him for a full week… I probably should anyways given the whole stairs thing." she winced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God, that scared the hell out of me too." He told her. "Its okay." He kissed her one more time. "Okay, go enjoy your war, and have some fun."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at him and licked her lips and reached up and kissed his neck lightly and gave the tiniest of moans and then pulled away and walked off to clean up her face and then rejoin Lee and Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feeling better?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded as she got up on her stool next to him. "Yes, I am. Still feel off but I feel a lot better." she said and poked his side and looked around. "Where is Harry?" she asked looking for him and finding him at the bar taking a shot. "Uh-oh." she whispered. "Be right back." she said and got up and walked over to him. "Hi." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked down at Celes and smiled. "Feel better?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded. "Yes, what's wrong Harry Potter?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing." he said pushing the shot glass back for more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes covered the top of it and shook her head at the bartender who walked away from them. "You're doing shots." she pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "Just Bryce, he's having another rough night. Wants Ro, but can't get her attention, so he's blowing up my head." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes rubbed his arm. "That's going to take time, Lee just barely convinced her to take vitamins… which reminds me I need to tell Draco so he can get those for me… look Harry give her time. You remember how it was with me, its like that… but with another layer of crap on top." she frowned a little. "Come back to the table and knock off the drinking. If you get drunk I'll have to peel you off of Roman if you manage to find her." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a mock gasp of indignance. "I would never!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and took his hand. "You would and you have." she pointed out and led him back to the table and made him sit on her other side while she took her seat next to Lee again. She gave a little smiled and leaned her chin on her hand and looked up at Lee, leaning just right so he got a tiny glimpse of her nipple on one side and a flash of golden chain. "So, Lee, you having fun?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over and gave a gasp. "Woman!" he growled. He pulled her dress up and covered her some more. "Minx!" he growled into her ear and nipped it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shiver a little and crossed her legs tightly. "What? I was just asking if you were having fun." she said innocently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you were getting ready to flash me. Teasing, Minx!" he kissed her. "And I'm enjoying the show, yes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "So, I guess I'd better put your girls away for now then?" she pouted a little and sat back and felt goosebumps cover her breasts as they tingled a little and felt her nipples tighten a little. She had a dirty thought and this happened lately. She'd been good though. "You know one of these days I'm going to do a number here where it ends with me buck ass naked on the stage only concealed by feathers." she said thoughtfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The hell you are." lee growled. "If I ever find you doing that I will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"literally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" climb on stage and drag you off, spanking in front of the whole crowd, and then I won't touch you for two months."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and looked at him. "Ooo, aggressive." she shivered. "If you don't touch me for two month you know I'll just hound you, oh and I'll start leaving you little presents." she winked. "Maybe some not so wholesome pictures?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gripped her chin and kissed her hard. "I mean it Celes." he growled at her. "I will be more upset than pleased."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' voice caught in her throat and she cleared it. "Okay." she said softly. "I'll be good." she looked at him and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and kissed her more gently. "If you give me a private show then it will be better. But not on stage, ever." He kissed her again and pulled her into his side. That was one thing he would not tolerated from her or Roman. The whole burlesque thing was good enough but stripping nude was not a choice they had or will ever have. Not on stage anyways./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat next to Lee a little off her game. She watched as the girls filed back out on the stage again and absently traced little circles on Lee's thigh. she didn't intend on doing anything tasteless but she understood why he wouldn't like it. Had Harry heard her say it he would have tossed her over his shoulder right then and told her she was never to come back to the club again until that whole notion left her mind. She smiled a little, she did like the idea of doing a number and then in the end only being in feathers. She looked up at Lee and leaned up and kissed his neck and then slowly down to his collar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shivered and gave a little moan. He looked down at her and kissed her. "Your circles are driving me crazy." He said against her lips. He rubbed her hand that was on his thigh. "I have how many weeks? Two? Before I can have you. Or is it a week?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered. "Week, one week." she said to him. She kissed him and nipped his bottom lip and resumed her circles on his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kissed her again. "Well, just know that I want you, but I'm going to keep teasing you." he tweaked her nipple and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little gasp and shook her head shivering. "I know… and I-I wouldn't want it any other way." she said and pushed her leg against his as she turned a little and watched the girls as she trailed her hand further up his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Little brat."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he chuckled and for once let her do as she liked. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remember, I can get off, you can't… not yet anyways. You can touch me, but remember, it won't be as good as when i finally enter you. Me pumping into your hot, tight, wet, throbbing core."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was amazing how easy it was for Celes to go from teasing to completely aroused. She whimpered out a moan as her legs spread of their own volition. She knew he wouldn't touch her, even though him touching her was completely different than him filling her. She shivered and determinedly slid her hand up over his hard shaft in his pants and then undid the top button and slowly unzipped them and lightly grazed her fingers along his shaft. "T-that's okay." she gasped and rubbed her thumb pad over the tip of his shaft and then licked the little bit of seed left on her thumb and moaned. She looked up at him and then encircled him with her fingers and leaned over him slightly to conceal what she was doing and pumped him once./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned into her ear as he rolled his hips a little. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Are you sure it will be okay? I think you are exaggerating a little."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told her and shivered. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Do you think you can wait a week? That is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"seven whole/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" days without sex."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he tweaked her nipple again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and pumped him again. She licked her lips and thought about it. What he was doing to her nipple was driving her crazy, but for once she wanted to get the upper hand and she was going to try damn hard to do it. She glanced at Harry, who appeared to be distracted but wasn't really no doubt he felt her marks. She licked her lips again and used her free hand to cast a cloak and then leaned down and slid her mouth over his shaft giving a moan as she slowly swallowed him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can do it. I can." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sent as she came back up on him and swirled her tongue ring around the tip of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and casted a silencing charm. "God…" he moaned again and leaned his head back. "You're gonna make feel… bad." He breathed. "How can I repay…" he moaned. "You back?" Suddenly he got a thought. "Come with me." he growled as he fixed his pants. "We can use a room." He winked at her. He took down the charms. "We will be right back." he told Harry. He took Celes by her hand and lead her to the back. He paused when he heard Roman giving orders. He was a little unsure about going to the hidden room but he didn't want to go home just yet. "Come on." He whispered and quickly lead her up to the office. "You little minx!" he growled as he kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All thoughts of awkwardness left Celes' mind the minute he kissed her. She moaned against his lips and pulled back panting. "Lee… why…" she trailed her hands down to the waistband of his pants. "I could give you pleasure." she shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took her to the hidden room. "Yes, but I want you to be pleasured just as well." He laid her onto the bed and pulled her dress down so that her waist. He moaned as he leaned down and licked her nipple. He moaned as he licked the other nipple and pulled on it with his lips. "My girls. All mine." He told her. He opened his pants and shivered as he pressed her breast together and slid his shaft between them. He shivered and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' whole body started to shake as it heated. She moaned and moved his hands and held her breasts together for him and bit her lip and then leaned down a little and flicked her tongue over the tip of him and moaned. "This is… God!" she gasped. Her body responded to it so easily that she felt juices start to soak her thong./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he started to pump between her breasts. He held her hands and then started to roll her nipples between his fingers and pulled on them a little. He shivered and pumped his hips faster as he saw her milk leak and coated him and her. "Oh, God…" He moaned and licked his fingers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned as she watched him licking his fingers. She always found his tastes for her breast milk so arousing, and coupled with what they were doing right now… she spread her legs as her core gave arched her chest up closer to him and pushed a little harder on the sides of her breasts to tighten around him. She moaned and leaned and flicked her tongue over the tips when it came close to her mouth and moaned when she got a little of the breast milk mixed in with his scent. She rolled her hips even though he wasn't even touching her there and felt her whole body working to and orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned louder and started to pant as he pumped faster. He didn't want to go to hard, in fear of hurting her. He continued to play with her nipples and moaned. "God…" What they were doing was so hot and so different he could feel his orgasm beating at him for a release. "Celes… God, I'm... Shit… this is hot…" He growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted and nodded, she felt hot and tingly and knew she would be coming with him. As soon as he did she would. She licked the tip of him now evertime he pumped back up. She enjoyed the feeling of him between her breasts. She arched again and moaned as more of her juices started to leak out. "God!... Lee…" she gasped and looked up at him and swirled her tongue around his tip again. She moaned and whimpered as her core started to tighten, begging for something to tighten around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly Lee gave a loud growled as he thrust his magic hard and fully into her core. His orgasm hit him and his released his seed. He pumped a few more times and moaned as he used his magic to pump into her a couple more times as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes's core contracted and she rolled her hips with his magic thrusting and moaned and shivered. She smiled as she let go of her breasts and fell back a little and moaned. "God… that was so hot." she shivered and licked her lips which has a little of his seed on them. She jerked a little and looked up at Lee. "So… hot… you have a dirty wonderful mind."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned as he laid to the side. "God… I'm awesome." He chuckled and looked her over, "See, both of us are pleased." he shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and smiled. "Yes.. yes we are." she shivered and gave a tiny jerk. She sat up just a little and smiled. "We should go back downstairs before we are missed by more than Harry." she giggled. She felt pretty good, overall today hadn't been bad. it had been pretty good in fact./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he fixed his pants. he walked into the bathroom and ran some water with a cloth. he came back and cleaned her. He fixed her dress and kissed her. "I think this is a draw." he chuckled. "Can you handle a draw?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yes, yes I can handle a draw but it won't stop me from teasing you all this week. You and Harry." she got up on her knees and walked to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I love you, and I love war with you." she said and kissed his chin and used him to support her getting off the bed. She walked over to the door and stopped when she heard sounds on the other side of the door. "Someones in the office." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Might as well come out." Roman called. "I know you are done." she said as she went through her drawers looking for extra brushes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrinkled her nose and pushed open the door and peaked out of it. "Oh, hey Ro." she said pretending like she was running into her as if it were happenstance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at her and Lee. "Hey." She said. "You guys might want to get back down. I'll be going on in a bit." she told them and then opened another drawer. "Ah! Found them." She pulled out a handful of brushes. "Well get going." She told them as she shooed them out her office./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee took Celes' hand and took the stairs down from the office. he looked back at Roman and was trying to get a feel on her but couldn't really get anything./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes followed Lee back to the table and she eased her connection to Roman open just a little, just to see if she could see if she was okay but it slammed shut on her and she was left with their regular connection. She sighed and sat back down. "I can't get a read on her either." she said to Lee watching him watch the office. "Lets just enjoy her number and then go get Ramen." she suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Sometimes I think you two might be worse than Roman and myself." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled at him. "There was no intercorese and i didn't touch her… down there." he chuckled and sat Celes on her stool. "But it was awesome!" he sang and wiggled his eyebrows at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "Awesome? With no touching of her down there. I must learn this secret." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Nope, not this one." she teased. "But I can show you other things." she said coyly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled. "You've shown me a lot of things over the years, Celes. I will never stop learning new ways to give and take pleasure from you." he said and kissed her with a moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and kissed him back and then pulled back and bounced a little on her stool. She smiled and suddenly couldn't wait for the show to be over and for the week to be up. She was going to terrorize her boys. She gave a dark chuckle and looked at both of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed and kissed her forehead. "Giving dark chuckles and planning things out in your head already." he smiled and draped an arm over the back of her chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry smiled and rested a hand on Celes' knee as he turned to the stage for the last number./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came back onto the stage. "How is everyone doing?" She asked and smiled when she got cheers. "Good, good. Well, we have come to the end of the night. Yes, I know, I know. But before we go and part ways. Get yourself another drink and lets go out with a bang." She strapped a guitar to herself "Like my new fashion?" She laughed and her girls came out wearing high waisted short, shorts in the 1970's fashion, with hair and make up. "My girls are going to help me dance to this song. I want everyone up here on this dancefloor dancing. Sing it if you know it too." She looked over to Celes. "You too, I want you up here dancing too. My personal little groupie." She winked at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and looked at Harry and Lee and then got up and joined the customers on the dance floor in the front right in front of where Roman stood. She smiled up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ready?" She asked the band and then started. Roman smiled as she started to play her guitar and allowed the music fill her. She really felt comfortable playing the song. "People, keep on learnin'. Soldiers, keep on warrin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long. Powers, keep on lyin'. While your people, keep on dyin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long." She sang. "I'm so darn glad he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin', till I reach my highest ground."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he clapped to the beat and tapped his foot. He enjoyed watching Roman sing and perform. He enjoyed when Celes did but he really enjoyed the high energy Roman brought when she performed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sat back and clapped with the beat and watched Roman performing. It was hard to believe she used to suffer from stage fright. From the way she was up there these days you would have never known. He laughed when he saw Celes doing her groupie duty and dancing to the song, she actually followed the girls routine pretty closely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Teachers, keep on teachin'. Preachers, keep on preachin'. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long. Oh no. Lovers, keep on lovin'. Believers, keep on believin'. Sleepers, just stop sleepin'. Cause it won't be too long. Oh no." Roman sang as she played her guitar. She smiled at Celes and enjoyed watching her play her groupie. It made her feel really good. "I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest !" Roman stopped the music and clapped her hands to the beat so that was the only type of music going on. "I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest ground." She sand. "I said, I'm so glad that he let me try it again. Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin'. Till I reach my highest ground." She went back to her guitar as the music resumed. "Till I reach my highest ground. No one's gonna bring me down. Oh no." She sang. "Till I reach my highest ground. Don't let nobody bring you down. God is gonna show you higher ground. He's the only friend you have around."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and beamed up at Roman. She was so proud of her, she was talented, successful, sexy as hell. She bit her lip and wanted badly to go up on the stage and kiss her. She would dip her and kiss her breathless. She missed Roman. She jumped up and down and clapped doing her groupie duty by appearing to lose her shit like some of Scott's fans did. After Roman said her goodnights Celes ran backstage to meet her. She wanted to just hug the hell out of her. She found Roman and grinned. "Hi!" she said bouncing on her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled down at her. "Hi you." She said as she carefully sat down on a chair. "My shoes, they are killing me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Mine are too." she said and walked over and knelt down in front of her and removed her shoes for her and let her fingers dance over her feet and ankles. She looked up at Roman. "I like the song." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you?" She asked as she leaned over and rubbed her feet. "I totally need to get use to wearing these. I miss my heel." She giggled. "Did you like the whole no music part? I tweaked the song." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was good." Celes sat back on the ground and took off her shoes. "Hey, we should change before we go out after this. I could use a nice pair of converse." she giggled and then got up on her knees and walked over to Roman on them and looked up at her. "Baby Girl? Can I hug you?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked down at her. "Yeah," She said before she allowed her emotions get the better of her. "Yeah, you can hug me." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrapped her arms around Roman's middle and rested her head on Roman's breasts and sighed deeply as she shut her eyes. "I hope me asking was okay, I don't know what to do sometimes." she whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hugged her back. "Its okay. We are still trying to figure things out." She hugged her tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and rubbed her cheek on Roman's bare chest. "I love you." she whispered. "So, so much." she kissed the side of one of Roman's breasts and made a little noise but didn't push it any further./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I really do." she whispered. She rubbed her back and then slowly stood up. "Come, I'll take you to my clothes. You can change… I think I'll change as well. I like my dress but yeah. I mean if I was alone I could go I don't mind. But with you guys, it could be too much for you guys." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and nodded following her. "Just jeans and a tshirt is good." she shrugged. "Maybe a sweater."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." She said as she went up the stairs to her office and to the hidden room. She went to her clothes and looked around a bit. "Jeans, shirt and sweater." She said as she handed Celes the clothes. "oh, do you want flats or sneakers?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, either works, you know what, flats works, it makes me feel more girly." she said as she reached up and pulled her hair of its ponytail and ran her fingers through it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked back into the clothes and quickly changed into jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. She pulled on her tennis shoes and grabbed some flats for Celes. "Here you go." She said as she handed her the flats. She quickly braided her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes added the flats to her skinny jeans and blue tshirt. She pulled a hoodie and then pulled her hair back into a large claw clip and grinned. "Lets go, the boys are probably waiting downstairs." she said and dipped her hands into the pockets of the hoodie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I have to check on some last minute things." She said as she walked down with Celes. She quickly talked to Vicky about rehearsals and then cleaned up after the girls left. "Bobby," She called to the bartender. "Inventory in three days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Got it, Mama Ro." She smiled as he gathered his things. "Have a good night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Night." She called. She looked at the bottles of alcohol. She itched to have one last drink. She usually did and then go home and have another bottle of something. That was if she wasn't already gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, Ro. We are going to go eat now." Lee called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sighed and then walked over to them. "I'm ready. The club is locked up." she said. "We can go now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wanted to hold Roman's hand. She crossed her arms over her chest instead as they walked into an alley to pop to the shop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry took Roman's hand and smiled a little and then popped them there behind Celes who had popped out first, then John and Lee popped in beside them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked around, "So ramen?" she asked as she stuck her hands into her pockets and followed everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we thought you'd like it." Celes said as she pushed open the door to the shop, she found it actually with people in it. It was weird. She smiled and led the way to their table and sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat down and looked around. Since she put Sune in the box she didn't feel right coming back. She placed her hands under her legs. and tried to ignore the squeeze of her heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, look who comes back." Rima said as she smiled at them. She frowned and took them all in. "Why so… blue?" She asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at her. "Do we seem down?" she asked no denying it. She looked at the others and could understand why Rima would think so when they came here before they would sit so close they were almost squished together now they all seemed to be respecting each others space. No one seemed to know exactly what to do or say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima looked them all. She gave a smile, "Okay, I know what you all need. Rima is on it don't worry." She said as she left them. She started to kicked customers out. yelling at them that she was closed and not to come back until tomorrow. Once she was closed and locked up she returned to the table with five bowls of ramen and the chili past. "So, how is the baby?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave her a genuine smiled. "Alana. We named her Alana, we call her Lana for short. She is a fiery one. Always active, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" a girly girl at all, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" enjoys getting dirty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima laughed. "Sounds like my son. He enjoys playing too. Always in trouble too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "She's a handful but we wouldn't have her any other way." He said thinking about his daughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as she watched them talk about Lana. They both lit up she loved that. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wasn't that hungry but she was forced to be reminded of the night the five of them had spent in Rima's apartment and the incredibly hot dream session she'd had with Lee. She shivered and smiled. It was a good time. She wanted to go back to good times. She looked around at the four people she loved the most in the world and hoped they could get back to good times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they talked Rima scooted closer to Roman until she was pressed to her side and then soon she was in her lap. It felt like old times, just not impending doom. She looked at them all. Something bad had happened and she was going to open that can of worms. She she played with Roman's braid and pushed a little of her mafic into Roman to get it started./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I lost a baby recently, caused by Alemana's sister. She hated me. God she hated me so much. People hate me. They always have. It's why Lee and Celes slept with each other fifth year." Roman gave a gasp and pushed Rima away. "Stop it! Don't do that! Don't you ever do that!" She yelled at Rima. "It was that openness that has hurt everyone here!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Please..." he whispered. "We... we need help but we don't know what to do. Roman sit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sitting. I don't have enough alcohol for this and I'm not going to be here to hurt everyone. I did too much hurtin to you guys as you did too much to me. Lets just leave it alone and let it heal. We have all been cut there is no reason to keep picking at a scab."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is if it's infected!" Lee yelled. "Sit down Roman Phoenix McTaggert." He growled and for once allowed his magic and Alemana show so that he meant business. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat back down and brought her knees up to her chest. She turned so her back was to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sat a little stunned and shut her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She sighed and hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "We need help." She whisper "But I don't know who from." She said it so quietly it was probably missed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched Roman, he wanted to make her better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John started to withdraw and numb himself, he flinched when he felt Celes' light automatically compensate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima watched them all. She nodded. "I'll help. I will make you guys each other's diary. Sam and I do this when we feel like none of us are being listened to. I will freeze each and every one of you. It forces you to hear and feel what the other is feeling. You will only have your sense of hearing. Can't you trust me enough to do this for you guys?" She asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do but small of us have a tendency to shut down." Lee told her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima nodded. "Everyone will take their turns. You will have no choice but I listen to their side of the story. One someone has gone you will temporarily forget until everyone is done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded and nudged John who also gave a nod./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded although she didn't know what she would say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, remember this is your diary. Whatever you feel just say it. You will feel safe. No judgment. I'll make sure of it." She looked at them all and knew John was the newest. "Mr. John will go first."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John's head came up. "What, no… no." he said and then he sighed. "Fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its a judge free zone. Speak everything on your mind and what you are feeling." She waved a hand and used her fox magic to set them in a place they would feel comfortable. A place in their mind that was their own personal heaven./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked out over the ocean in Hawaii behind the house he now shared with Roman. It had always been one of his favorite view. He let his thoughts go back to the last year of his life. Every since the girls became pregnant. "You know, I just started to withdraw when Roman lost the baby. I had failed and instead of facing that I just pushed on and ignored it. I didn't face it head on as I should have. Then Celes and I got married and I found another reason to withdraw and just ignore what I was feeling. I think that when we became aware of Roman being pregnant, and not just with Bryce but with a baby at all I was shocked… and hurt. I personally didn't think she'd waited long enough. The emotions were high and she was pretty much incoherently depressed after. So now we had a pregnant Roman with an immature demon… and when the personality came out. Oh God, it was like a flood gate. She said everything and anything and I took the brunt of it because I should have stepped up and been the warrior instead of being this guy who … didn't support things. And it didn't help that I was terrified for the whole time Celes and Roman didn't know they were pregnant that Bryce was going to lash out at Celes and hurt her and our daughters. I didn't…" he growled and paced. "I messed up, I mean I royally fucked up. I didn't do what I was suppose to. And then when I started to slip, because of Celes' light, I just… let it happen and I not only didn't fix anything with Roman but I ended up really hurting Celes. I've messed up over and over again these past months and I have no idea how to start again or even if I would be wanted if I tried. And you know while I'm thinking about it, I really hate how Roman thinks that we have nothing in common. We have things in common, she's just too stubborn to see them." he added and then sat down in the sand and dropped his head onto his knees as tears filled his eyes. "I was going to leave. I was going to go and leave the four of you alone, because since I came along I seem to only make things worse. You all talk about leaving, but I'm the only one who can without causing extreme damage." he finished./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry stood alone in Grimwald Place, he didn't tell very many people it was his happy place. Its where he got to know the only family he had, had left at that time. He sat down in a chair. "You know what's bugging me? I'm so mad at everyone else. Not Roman, Roman is the only one I'm not incredibly mad at. Not even now. She is so hurt and was and I didn't know how to help her and the two people in the whole world who could, they turned their backs on her. I love you both but you two just…" he shook his head and growled. "And what sucks and that I love you, and I have to forgive you because if I don't I'll have to just curl up and throw myself into work and just never come home. I just don't know what I'm suppose to do. I should not have to fix this, I should not have to. I should just have to sit and watch you guys fix this. I will take care of Roman, and my children but you all need to just… get on it." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee woke up in the kitchen in the floor he shared with Roman. It was where he first started and let to cook. He looked around started to do what was named to him, he started to cook. "I was upset... no, I was happy to see Roman. I couldn't wait to see my wife. When I saw her I hoped and prayed that Harry was able to bring back my Roman and snap her out of her depression. When I found out she was pregnant I thought it was okay. At least she is getting a do over. But then I found out that it was Bryce and I saw the way Celes reacted to her. I couldn't help it. My need to protect Celes kicked in. I was so pissed. Why didn't they tell me they decided to give Bryce a secret chance? That should have been a group decision. I will admit, I wasn't fair. But then I warmed up to that feeling that Bryce is a baby and I was an ass. when Roman's insecurities started to come out I brushed them aside or became upset. It hurt me and made me upset that she thought my sons were not mine. That Celes was the only one that could give me son. That hurt. Then when she said that I didn't love her and that Harry and Celes was her husband and wife. She is my wife. I fought hard for her and I know I still have to fight for her. God, I just want to grab her and just share the hell out of her! Then who I'm at it I want to know John around. If he listened to me he wouldn't be in this mess he is in now. I told him he needed to put the foot work in. Talk to her and spend time with her. Then his need to spend time with Bryce and check on him would be most likely able to deliver him. Stubborn Hawaiians." He growled and then finished the last touches on his pasta he made./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stood in a garden, it didn't matter what garden anymore. Over the years that had become her happy space. She sat down on a little bench and sighed. She wasn't sure how to start, so many of Roman's insecurities were directly related to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffed. "You asked me if I ever thought about if things had gone different third year? I do, I did. I used to carry such guilt about what happened after that point. I mean seriously, I was sick with it for years. Its why I would run if things go too tough between Lee and I. I will do anything to make you happy." she said it directly to Roman even though she was alone. "I would give it all up, do away with all the other connections just to make you happy. I would allow myself to be unhappy for you to be happy. And you just don't get that. I'm okay with giving up things. I will always give all of myself. And not just to you I give myself to all of you. You are all apart of me and while I'd give you up for Roman… I wouldn't be happy… and that's why Roman always makes me stop." she stood and walked around the garden making flowers bloom. She smiled a little. "You know, all Roman's insecurities stem directly from what happened between Lee and I. It happened years ago, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"years/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and it still stings us all and affects us all. And even Harry and John now. What… what I don't ever say on that moment… is that he wasn't thinking about me when it happened… or at least I don't think he was. He seemed to… wake up when it was over." she wiped her cheeks. "And the thing is, is I will always feel so incredibly bad for that. Always. But the moment I let it go, the moment I let my guilt about that drop away… things got better for me and worse for you." she sniffed as her heart clenched. "I'm getting better at balance but its hard for me. I can't do it all the time. I have to know, I spent my young life never sure if anyone loved me ever. I never knew if the people who said they love me loved me. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"need to know/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." she whispered and sat down again and used her magic to grow a trail of flowers along the bench and shook her head. "I'm pretty selfish aren't I?" she asked no one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman laid on the sand of the beach of Hawaii. When she looked around she saw China in the east, Japan right next to it. She saw New Mexico to the west with their home in Godrics Hollow. Her heaven was being around the places that helped carved her. This was who she was. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I don't know what to do or how to make things right. I love you all. I really do. But I'm so mad at all of you. I'm mad at Harry for giving me Bryce. God, I just hate how I couldn't protect every one from myself." She growled. "Bryce... I wanted to help develop him/her. Not become pregnant with him. But I loved him. He... he just needed to learn. Then John, Celes, and Lee black balled me. Treated me like I did something wrong. I was the fucking enemy!" She screamed. "I didn't know. I didn't know and I didn't ask for it but I was the enemy." She sobbed. "I would never hurt her. I would never intentionally hurt Celes. I love her. God, I love her. We have been through so much. We have shared each other's lives forever. Yes, I do wonder how it would be if it was just Lee and I. Who wouldn't think about having a one on one relationship. That is how marriage is… or supposed to be. I share so much with you guys. With all of you. I want all of you to be happy. I want all of you to be happy. I bury my insecurities. They have no room in this relationship. But then you guys take me for granted. 'Ro will be fine.', 'Ro will bounce back.', 'Ro is strong.', 'Ro won't mind.'. Well I fucking mind! I mind!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "God, I just… I want to be treated delicately like Celes. I want to be a princess for once. And not just by Celes or Harry. I want romance, I want to be wined and dined. I don't want to be looked at like a sex symbol all the time. I want to be girly for once. I want to know when have /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever hurt Celes? When have /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever intentionally attacked her. Not when I was dark, but when I'm myself? I want to know? If I haven't ever did, why did you freeze me out? God, that hurt. That hurt the most of all. Celes actually flinched away from me on more than one occasion. That ripped my heart out. Oh, that pain. Then to have Lee and John stand protectively around, ready to attack. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" own husband and my hopefully soon to be husband both looked at me as if I was the target and would jump me at any moment." She sobbed again. "Then I find out I'm pregnant with Bryce and that was the issue. I don't know what hurt most. The fact that they would kill an innocent life, attack me over being pregnant, or that they all knew and I didn't. The unfairly judged me without me knowing. So yes, I lashed out. You would hurt an innocent life that was barely growing in my belly so I chose to protect him. I choice my child over you guys. I'm a mother and I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" protect my children." she growled. "Yes, I think of Cello and Hail as /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" boys. I have insecurities about Celes having Lee's first child. But you know what? I love Miles. God I love that boy! he is just as much as mine as he is all of you guys. But again, these are my issues. I've worked around them so many times. But then… I'm wrong." She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm the wrong. For nine months. For nine fucking months, I have been wrong. I was trapped in my body, unable to stop myself from being exposed and time and time again you all turned away from me or shut me down. Made me feel like I had no right to feel like this. So yes, I'm running. I'm hiding at /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" club. I'm/span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"healing /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"myself./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I'm running /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" club however the hell I want. And If I come home at four or five in the morning then so be it. I'm a grown ass woman. I've been wrong so I'm going to be wrong on my own. I'm going to drink myself into a stupor that that helps me black out. So to sum it all out. Lee has and will always want Celes. That is fine, but don't bring me into your mess. I don't want to know what you two do. I don't want to know how you guys feel for each. I love you both. I love my Celes. She is mine. I love Lee. He is my first love. He takes care of me when I really need it. We use to be so close. We used to talk to each other. He could talk me out of my emotions and out of my mind, but that is now Harry's job isn't it?" She sniffed. "I enjoy talking to Harry. He is my partner. Then there is John. God, I love you but… you really aren't there all the time. You really do have your moments when you want to spend time with me then you are gone. I see you every day but you aren't there. We do better as friends. You have so much and can give so much to Celes. I can watch you and Celes for hours and hear you two talk nerdy." She gave a little giggle. "You two… can get lost in that world when you do that. And lets face it, I don't even know /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"half /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the stuff you two know. The romance you two share, its beautiful. John makes Celes look so much like a princess. Its so beautiful. I want so much to make Celes to look and feel like that, but with John here I feel like I lack. Then I want John to do the same with me but lets face that, I'm not the princess type either. I don't fit with either one of you. That is why I say John and I have nothing in common. Kama and I? Well, that is whole different story." Her lip trembled. "My Fred." She whispered. "I miss Fred Weasley so much. He treated me as a partner but looked at me like a girl. In his eyes I was a princess that needed to have fun and be spoiled. In a lot of ways Harry has filled that spot. God! I'm so messed up! I just want to go to sleep and wake up and see that none of this happened. This whole mess, tention, hurt, will all be gone. It was a nightmare. This has all been a nightmare." she closed her eyes as she felt emotionally drained and physically drained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima dropped the magic and allowed everyone's feelings and words all sink into everyone's head. There was so much hurt going on it brought tears to her own eyes. She wiped them and looked at them all. "Now you all have heard and felt what everyone else had felt and said. John, address Harry. Tell him what you feel by his feelings." she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John turned to Harry "You're right, I do need to fix it. And I'm already starting to try. I spend most of my time around Roman. But my obligations are split between the girls and the kids. The kids are my charges… and the girls aren't always first on my list." he shrugged. "But you're right and have the right to be angry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sighed. "I know, I know how it is for you. And you're trying but still… needs to be fixed." he said and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John address Lee." Riman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at Lee, Lee had become the one out of the two guys he'd grown closer to. "Look dude, I'm an ass. I should have listened to you. I really, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"really/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" should have listened… look what happens when I don't take orders from the controlling one?" he smiled just a little. "I'm sorry." he said unable to think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not trying to hurt you." Lee said and gave a smile. "Yes, I'm controlling, but I'm really trying to help. I observe a lot and I can tell you what you are doing wrong… I'm still learning. We can learn together, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and smiled a little bigger. "Yeah, we can. You're my Parabati, its what we do together." he shrugged. "I'll listen more though. I will."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima smiled as Lee nodded. "Address Celes." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." he told him. "I mean, I know I told you this earlier, but I'm so sorry. I never meant to push you away. I should have been there for you while you were pregnant with the twins. I won't do it again. I promise. And the next time I'm having some problems I'll let you know. I'll talk to you the next time my emotions go out of whack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a little smile. "You're starting to sound like me." she whispered and looked at him with her blue eyes. "I felt like you left me. And I didn't even know I felt it… until I wasn't pregnant any longer. But its okay now, we are okay." she said and wiped her cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Address Roman." Riman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John turned to her slowly. "I'm sorry I'm not always around, Ro. I'm sorry you feel like we are on again off again. That's not my intention. I love you, God do I love you! I mean I just feel like… every time we take a step forward we take two back because something is said or something is done wrong. I want you Roman, I want you bad. Some days I just sit and think of ways to have you, and I don't mean that sexually. I want all of you, I want to share myself with you. I want to find things we have in common we just have to work at it. And we can, and I will." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry, do you have anything to say to John? If not address Lee." Rima told her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I've spoken my peace to them. I was mad, but honestly, it just felt good to say what I had to for a change instead of… hiding it." he said he looked at Lee though. "You, Buttercup, suck. Oh and I'm really sorry for not… asking about Bryce but he was an accident. I hope one day a happy one, but he was I had no intentions of giving my demon to Roman it just… happened."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. "Yeah, I know I suck. And I know that Bryce was an accident. And to me he is a happy one. He is a really cute kid." He smiled at him. "Very cute kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima smiled, "You spoke your peace, but do you have anything else to say to the girls?" Rima asked Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked at Celes. "I love you, okay?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." she whispered and looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." he said and then looked at Roman. "I am sorry, so, so sorry that I made you feel like a prisoner. I… it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. I understand why you're mad. I love you though Ro, I would never, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"never/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" wanted to hurt you. I… I don't know what else to say to you. I love you Ku'uipo. You are my little Alpha and I will spend my life trying to made this right."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and nodded. "I'm not mad at you no more. I love Bryce. I just… I can't look at him. I just feel raw about him." She sniffed and her lip trembled. "I don't want to. I really don't. I just don't know what's wrong with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Roman." Rima said. "Thats called Baby Blues. Your hormones are out of whack. That's an easy fix, don't worry, I'm sure your loves will fix you soon." She looked at Lee, "Address your people."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee nodded. Harry and John they were cool now, he was good with them. He laced his fingers with Celes. "I love you." He told her. "I love you dearly."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him. "I know. I love you too." she whispered back to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her. Then he looked at Roman. "I am so sorry. I'm… I'm the foulest person. I should have… i should have addressed your insecurity about us. I should have worked hard to make you see that you are my girl. You're my wife. I'll fight for you. I have been doing the most crappiest of job of showing you how much I love you. I have so many plans for us but I can never… I don't know why I don't follow through on them, but God, I will. From now on, I will follow through on our plans. I want you to feel special. I want you to be proud to say yes, Lee Jordan is my husband. I want you to wear my last name with pride. I have done wrong by you so many times and I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you. That is a vow I shall keep."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. Pretty words. They were just pretty words. God, she wanted so badly to have them be true. He was her Lee but he hadn't been hers in years. "I love you too." She whispered. "I do. I really do." She sniffed. "I… I will," She looked up at him. "I will need proof of your words. To me they are just pretty words to coat over the hurt. But… I know it will take you time. I know." She said as she lowered her eyes to her knees and rubbed her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Lee said. He had much work to do. He really did have much work to do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima gave a smile to Celes. "Who do you want to address?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at Lee, she did have something to say to him but she was scared. Everytime she expressed any sort of pain or hurt towards how he referred to Roman as his wife all the time but she was only his wife when it was… something he almost couldn't avoid. And she was usually fine with it but lately… she bit her lip and looked at him. "I feel like the other woman." she whispered to him. "I'm not saying you don't love me and care for me… I just do lately. I don't know if that's your doing or just the situations doing. And the bloody subject of properly marrying came up so now I have it gnawing at me. I've let it go, I really have. I know you already believe we are married and I accept that… but…" she scrunched her nose. "I just feel… like the other woman, not your wife." she finished and looked down at her hands as a blush crept up her neck into her cheeks all the way to her roots./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." he told her. "I... " He sighed and shook his head. "I love you, I really do but in some part of my mind I put Roman higher. She is my wife and you are my wife. But… I don't expect it to happen but part of me is expecting this relationship to fall through and instead of having to be forced to choose between you two I know if I keep to Ro I'll have to go with her." He winced a little. "I'm sorry. But in my heart we really are married."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Okay." she said ignoring the sting his words caused. She shut her eyes and then opened them and looked at Roman. "I-I was really messed up about Bryce." she whispered. "I looked into it… you never… you never actually burned her spellbook. It was one of the last ones she wrote and she woke up Bryce with my light. I was afraid of myself, not you or even Bryce because…" she sniffed. "I'm powerful, like… like you and what if… what if I overtax myself and end up doing what you did?" she whispered. "I can't stand to have you think I died, you'll… you'll lose it. I love you, and I hate that I hurt you and I don't… I don't … God! And the thing is is they treat me like I'm delicate and might break because I am, I wear my heart out where it can get stomped on. If I got into a fight all I have is my magic and some clever words. I can't fight, I can't defend myself. I'm not you, and I know you're not superwoman, I learned that, I take time to stop and treat you like a girl… but sometimes I just wish I could be more like you… and less selfish." she said, whispering the last few sentences almost talking to herself as she looked at her knees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped her eyes. "I… I don't know what to do. I've tried to tell them. You aren't going to break. You never broke with me. I always told you thinks, I've always included you in the information and you always took it well." She sniffed. "You were scared of me. You flinched away like I've beat you. God, you were pregnant and that made it worse. You were extra sensitive. I love you. God I love you, but sometimes your oversensitivity makes me look like the bad guy. I… I just don't know. I love you. I really do. What I said to you the day you fell, it wasn't me. God, that wasn't me! I love you. Yes, I think about it a couple of times and wonder about it. But I love you too much to ever say such things or even mean it. You are apart of me and I'm apart of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a tiny little sob and looked at Roman. "I… I felt like I needed to go back and change it. Go back and just tell Lee he could do it. Explain it to him and let him do it. I felt like I wasn't worthy of it anymore. Like I had messed up your life one too many times and you were done with me… you… you said you were going to leave and I freaked out. I couldn't function… I just…" she shook her head and wiped her cheeks uselessly as the tears were streaming down her face. "I.. just wanted to shut down, If I don't have you then… then life isn't worth it." she whispered, she knew that hurt the boys. "I… I love you." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I just… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. It really wasn't me. I love you so much, I still want to live my life with you and after life with you. We are supposed to be horny ghost at Hogwarts." She told her. "I want to play ghostly hide and seek with you, i want to be a kids. I still want my magic baby! Hi'iaka said she was real and I want her!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got up and walked around the table and framed Roman face with her hands. Suddenly she knew what to do. " I want that too, I want to give you a baby and be old ghosts together. Distress the students of Hogwarts with our touching." she whispered. "I want us to have a baby, you and me. And we will. If the vision was true we will and it will be… amazing." she said and then knelt down in front of Roman and looked up at her. "I'm sorry too, I'm so sorry for being afraid of you, I'm so sorry." she sniffed and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist. "I love you, so much. I could never be afraid of you. You're mine, forever and for a thousand years. Always. I love you… please… please forgive me, I forgive you… I just want you." she cried. "I want my Roman back." she whispered and clung to her tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hugged her tighter, "I love you. i love you so much. I want that all. I'm sorry. I just… I want it all." She buried her face into her neck and held her. "I want you, I want you in my life always."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too, me too. Please, lets never even think about leaving each other again." she whispered and pressed her face into Roman neck taking in her scent. "I love you, Baby Girl." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I love you so much." She whispered. She held Celes tighter. "I'm sorry." She looked at all of them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said to all of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry turned in his seat and scooted them and wrapped his arms around both girls tightly as tears filled his eyes. "Me too, Ro." he whispered in her ear as he put his face in her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too." Lee said as he scooted to them and wrapped his arms around the girls and around Harry's arms. "God, I'm sorry. I love you all too." He told them and held them tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood and watched then and then sank down behind Celes and hugged all of them. "Me too, God I'm so, so sorry." he said pressing his face into Celes' hair and holding them all. They held each other tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes continued to cry and she pressed her face into Roman's breasts and sighed as the sleepiness set in. She sniffed. "I'm so tired." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good!" Rima said. "First you eat my ramen and then go home. Come back with the babies. oh, we should have a play date!" she said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle. "We can do a play date, yeah?" She asked everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I'm sure Bree would just love that." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe I could tell them? I need brownie points with Lana, she's really mad at me." John said softly. "Well actually most of the kids are mad at me and I think Miles and Danger just tolerated me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miles is fair. he always wants to be fair and try to do the right then. So he will most likely make danger do the same." Lee said. "But yeah, we can help you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rima walked back with new hot steaming bowls of ramen, "Ramen, eat up." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all went back to their seats but all sat a little closer together this time and started eating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes ate like she was starving. She looked up and smiled in between bites. "We should sleep in the group room tonight, all five of us." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled.. "I'm game." he said as he too ate almost as if he were starving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "I was going to say the same. Hey, how do you eat that stuff with the chili? That is hot as hell!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "Nah, its not so bad." he said as he ate more. "I like it this way, thank you to the lovely Roman." he winked at Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like it that way too." John said. "I ate it in Hawaii like this with chili." he said as he ate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See, its good." She said as she sniffed. "Oh, we will have to bring Lana, I bet she will like it just as spicy." She said as she ate hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and ate hers. "Its good, but I don't like it spicy either." she said to Lee and nudged him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It must be a Romanian thing." Lee said. "Us Romanians have to stick together, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at him. "Like duct tape, baby." she giggled and leaned over and kissed him and then went back to her ramen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Well you Romanians need all the sticking together you can get, to contend with us Hawaiians." he winked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Oh you just wait, what we have in store for you three… lets just say you'll wonder what happened." she giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hear a declaration of war." Roman smiled. as she finished her bowl and leaned back and rubbed her full belly. "I miss coming here. When I was pregnant with Lana it was awesome. AndI was cute too!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, you were cute. But you were a pain too! Always wanting to be independent and then God awful timing of waking us up so early in the morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I think that's why you and I started taking those naps after classes. Remember? I'd be up early cause she was so we go up God awful early and then we'd do our thing teach our classes and go back to the flat and sleep till dinner." Celes said. "It was nice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It drove me crazy before we figured out she was actually pregnant." Harry chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yeah, they get up and Celes would feel in and /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"insist/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on getting up at that time too." He smiled. "And, i did not envy Harry one bit for that pregnancy." he chuckled as he sat back and crossed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and sat back as well and looked at John who was watching them. She knew he liked the stories. "What say you about the group room sleepage, Little John?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "You sound like Captain Jack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled, "Sleepage sounds good. What about you guys?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rubbed her full stomach and gave a yawn. "I'm ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee stood, "Well, lets get going. We have a bed to fill, and we have things to take care of. Tomorrow Roman starts her vitamins, "Isn't that right?" he asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman grumbled as she stood up with the others. "I hate vitamins."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we know, but you have to take them. It will be good for you." Lee kissed the top of her head and allowed Celes to wrap around her. They thanked Rima for helping them and for the good food. They paid her and then went home. After Roman and Celes showered everyone crawled into the group bed. Harry on the outside next to Celes, with John in the middle, Roman on the other side of him and Lee next to her. They all pressed closer to each other. Celes and Roman laced their fingers over John's stomach as they placed their head on his shoulders. They all fell into a sleep that was just comfortable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee woke the next day and pressed his face into Roman's hair. He gave a quiet moan. he kissed down her neck and took in her scent. He gave it one more kissed and rubbed her arm. He looked around the room and then slowly got out the bed. He pulled on his robe and then went downstairs. He whistled as he opened the refrigerator and started to pull things out for breakfast. He hear the twins and popped up to the nursery. He smiled at them. "With me this morning." He told them. He looked in on Bryce and smiled at the little boy, "You too sour patch." He told him. He was strapped with the twins and he picked up Bryce. He popped down to the kitchen and placed each baby in a bassinet. "There you go, all comfortable and with daddy. I'm going to teach you all how to cook something good. I'm going make a spread. A Breakfast spread for everyone. And you three will have a nice breakfast bottle." He said as he made their bottles. He all three of them their bottles and then burped them. Once they were comfortable he started in on making a breakfast for a royal family./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sigh as she woke. She rubbed her cheek on Johns chest and sighed yet again. Her eyes opened and she felt warm and happy. She sat up slowly and looked down at Harry, John and Roman. She gave them each kisses then slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe over her green tank top and pajama pants and followed her nose downstairs. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and watched Lee cook. He would turn and talk to the babies and explain how he did something. It was cute. "Morning." She whispered as she stepped into the kitchen and went to the twins and Bryce. "Good morning my precious babies." She said to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning." Lee smiled. "Sleep well?" He asked. "Kole and Jasmine have been picking on me all morning." He looked at Jasmine. "Oh, you're in trouble now." He teased. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasmine sent a giggled and looked up at her mother. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was doing nothing, he was picking on us like with Damon."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and raised an eyebrow and looked at Jellissa. "Is this true?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kole was telling Jasmine to sing songs to him. Hows that bad?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she asked siding with her sister but not lying./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "On top of the Daddy songs, huh?" she asked raising an eyebrow and looked at Lee over her shoulder. "Is she threatening to explode on you next time you change her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed. "Yes and then some!" He chuckled as he made Celes' tea and set in front of her. He kissed her and moaned a little. "Good morning again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Good morning." she shivered a little bit. "I like mornings because for the most part its you and me time. I like it." she said and tugged his shirt and kissed him again and moaned herself. "What are you making?" she asked against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and sat her down. "I'm making a breakfast spread. Everything and anything I can think of." He told her as he went back to cooking. "Oh! Do you think you can make some biscuits?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about those and cinnamon rolls?" she asked him hopping off the stool he'd put her on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, those too. I'm telling you, everything and anything." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and started to get things out of the pantry. She frowned when she couldn't find enough flour and the pantry wasn't bringing it to her. She looked at Lee. "I'll be right back." she said and pushed open the pantry of awesome and sighed as she grabbed a sack of flour and then walked back out. "The pantries acting up we will have to look at the spell." she said heaving the sack out behind her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh?" He asked. "How so?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The flour decanter you know that we get it from from the bigger part, didn't fill." she sighed. "Its probably just a glitch, Ro can fix it when she gets up." she heaved the flour up onto the island and found she was shaking a little from dragging the weight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned frowned looked at her, "Whoa!" He said. "Yeah, we will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"definitely/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have Roman take a look at it." He walked to the pantry and frowned. It had been working fine with him all morning. "That is strange."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "It just hates me." she joked and pulled the decanter down and filled it and then set it on the counter and picked up the little bit lighter sack of flour. "Well its alright though. I got me a work out." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Yeah, that you did." He went back to cooking. He had omelettes, waffles, pancakes, toast, sausages, bacon, spam, fried rice, white rice, bread bowls with fridge eggs mixed with tomatoes, and sausage, there was also Celes' favorite hash and eggs, and he even made breakfast kabobs and cut up fruit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we might have food for days." she said looking at the island fill up with food. But we are celebrating a little aren't we?" she asked as she finished the biscuits and moved onto the cinnamon rolls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I... yeah, we are. I just woke up this morning and just felt... like cooking a lot. Making a feast fit for kings." He chuckled. "So yes, we are celebrating."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at him. "You're adorable." she said to him. "I mean like, really, really adorable." she giggled and tapped his nose leaving a little puff of flour on it and giggled. "Now you're more adorable."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head and then sneezed. "So wrong." He said as he wiped his nose. "There is tea, coffee, and juices. And I invited Draco, Di, and the kids." He smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "They are family! Oh!" she stopped as her eyes filled with sudden tears. "Oh we have our family back, don't we?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "We do. We really do. We still need to fix Ro's baby blues, buy yes we do." He leaned over and kissed her. "Ro liked pecans with the cinnamon rolls." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know." she said and smiled and wiped her cheeks. "And we will fix Roman, we fixed me when I went through it so we should be good." she added and finished the dough and started to roll it out. She hummed lightly to herself as she did it and looked up when Harry came into the kitchen. "You're up early." she noted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John rolled on top of me." he grumbled but sounded happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee laughed, "But no one snuggles better than me." He winked at Harry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John rolled over on his side and pulled the warm body into his and sighed. He opened his eyes and realized it was Roman. He didn't let her go but he didn't move either. He sighed and kissed her head. "Roman do you smell the food?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman groaned and turned on her side, "Lee is cooking." She said sleepily. Her stomach gave a loud growl. "I smell everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "Well I guess we should go downstairs it's just you and me right now." He said raising a hand to her hip and stopping it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and sat up as she looked around. "Harry isn't even here. Why are you here? You're usually an early riser. She said as she laid back down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and rolled over on his back. "I haven't been sleeping well. Two maybe three a night. I slept good last night though. Hard in fact, I did dream a little but mostly it was dreamless." He shrugged and looked at Roman. "Your hair is sticking to your face." He said and used a finger to unstick it. "You're adorable in the mornings when you first wake up, you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. "Adorable?" She giggled and and yawned. She laid on her side facing him with her hands under her head. "I can help you with the kids, if you want."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That would be really great." he said rolling over to face her. "I would like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. Which one is your worse case? maybe we can both go in as a team." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably Damon, he doesn't like morning baths… or waking up in general. I usually have to get Vinny to help." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "That's my baby. Seeing him is like seeing me when I was little… except I enjoy my baths." She sat up. "Come on, lets start waking up the kids and working on them to talk to you, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good." he said sitting himself. He got out of the bed and then helped her out of the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed her hair into a ponytail. She bumped her shoulder into his and smiled as they walked to Damon's room. She looked down at Damon. "D, time to get up." She whispered as she gently picked him up and rubbed his back as she held him. "D, time to get up and start the day."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon gave whimper. "No, no, no." He said. "No." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Yes, yes, yes. Time to get up and eat and start the day and pick on daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" he finally screamed. He kicked his feet and started to arch his back in his feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I have been waiting all my life for this one moment. Today, I give you a bath." Roman smiled as she held him tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gave a bloody murder scream. "NO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and cut off the scream and then intercepted Vinny. "It a mothers right." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But he don't like it!" she complained trying to get away from her father. "Dai!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vinny!" He screamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook his head. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. The water isn't going to kill you." She said. "A nice bath we shall go have. I promise I will deliver him without a scratch, Miss Vinny. He just needs to smell clean. You like when he smells clean, right?" she asked as she held a screaming and fighting Damon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny looked at Roman and then at her father, whom she wasn't too pleased with anyways. "Well yeah, I like it when he dresses like Daddy and smells good." she said and reached out and touched Damon. "You should let her." she said. "Itll be okay, I can stay right? I'll sit right outside the tub and make sure your skin doesn't melt off." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its going to melt!" he arched his back to get out of Roman's hold. The first chance he got he was going to run. he was going to run and there was going to be no stopping him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled and carried him to the bathroom. She didn't even wait to fill the tub. She simply waved a hand and the tub was filled with soapy water and Damon's pajamas were gone. She knelt down and fought to get him into the water. She finally got him in and he just screamed again. Suddenly she lost her grip and Damon was gone. He ran out the bathroom and down the hall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon screamed, he was covered in bubbles and was wet. He slipped a couple of times and screamed when Roman nearly caught him, he finally made it down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He wrapped himself around Celes' legs. "Save me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came into the kitchen laughing, "D, come back here!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" he screamed and started to climb up Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed as she held onto the wet boy and found this oddly familiar. "Is she making you take a bath, Dai?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" Damon said and wrapped himself around Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "D, you have to take a bath." She said as she pulled on Damon. "Maximilian Damon Casanova Diggory-McTaggert! Let go of your mama!" she said and giggled a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and held Damon. "Dai, my Little Prince, if you go and finish your bath…" she trailed off and looked around at all of them then pressed her forehead to his little one. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll let you have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon whimpered. He wanted the pancakes but he didn't want to take a bath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Kind of lost your touch on bathing Damon, have you?" He teased Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not at all, this was the best part. Don't you remember the first time i bathed him. He ran buck ass naked to Celes too." Roman giggled as she finally pulled Damon off Celes, "Back to your molton lava of bath."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon screamed and really tried to get out of Roman's arms. Roman just laughed as she walked out to his impending doom. She gave a dark chuckle as she did. This was one of the best parts of having Damon. She enjoyed tormenting him by telling him things ahead of time whereas Lee would just torture him then and there. She quickly washed him, getting more water and soap on herself then on Damon. She dressed him and then set him free. Roman giggled and used the towel to help dry herself as she walked out the bathroom. "Who's next?" she asked John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well usually after Damon I go youngest to oldest until they don't need me to bathe them… so I stop at Matt and Amy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, so that leaves Hail and Miss Vinny next. Then Lana and Bree. Cello and Albie, Matt and Amy. Danger and Miles and everyone up does their own thing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, and I think I'd get the kids more angry if I tried to still do that to the older ones. Especially Rain and James." he winced and rubbed the back of his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. Rain would die with embarrassment." She wrapped her towel around her neck and walked into Hail's room. "Come on, Batman, time for your bath and breakfast." She told him. "If you are good I'll send uncle Georgie an owl." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kenzi?" He said excitedly as he sat up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, Kenzi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mappy, make me smell good." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Sure." he said picking Hail up. "You wanna fly like your caped alter ego?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hail extended his body. "Let's do it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and supported his little body and flew him all the way to the bathroom and landed him on the ground outside of the tub. "What way do you want to smell? We got bubbles of all scents." he said to Hail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scents! Bubbles are for girls." He told him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head, "Miss Vinny, I believe you and I have an appointment." She told her and offered her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope took her hand and followed her to the girls bathroom. "Are you okay now?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked down at her as she knelt down in front of her. "I am getting there. The parents are going to give me some vitamins so that I can be completely better and then I can hold Bryce. But I'm okay and I will be home more often." She said as she helped her out of her nightgown. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Damon felt it all." she whispered. "He worries me sometimes. He loves you so much and feels he needs to protect you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little smile. "It's okay, you feel what Papa feels, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Yes, but I'm so mad at him for going away for so long." she whispered as her lip trembled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Venelope." She said as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, he is still learning on how things go around her. Do be mad at him. He is hurting too. When you grow up you will understand more. I promise."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope nodded and hugged her tightly. "He's /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Papa." she whispered. "Mine." she said again and sniffed just a little and pulled back. "I love you, Mummy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. Very much. You take /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" good care of my Damon. That makes you very special in my book." She smiled and wiped a stray tear from Vinny's cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny nodded. "Well hes mine too, I have to take care of him because I love him and that's what people do when they love each other." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes they do." She kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's get you all clean and pretty, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed as he finished with Hail, he picked him up. "Alright, little man, I gotta go find your Mummy and Ms. Vinny. You want to come or go downstairs?" he asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I smell food. Oh! Dai is in trouble, I have to go help him." He said as he took off running downstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman came out the bathroom with Vinny in a little mint green dress. That was her favorite color to put her. She looked so cute. She even put her hair in two little pony tails with with the rest of her hair down and curled it. She loved dressing Vinny. "You are free to go, love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John watched his daughter run off after Hail. "She looks cute, Ro." he said and looked down at her for a minute. "Going to shower before or after breakfast?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm already showering." She said pointing at her wet shirt. "Come on, Lana and Bree."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Lana is really mad at me, and Bree doesn't want to be but is because Lana is." he said as he followed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" more stubborn than she is. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"made/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the book on being stubborn." She smiled. "She has yet to figure it out." She leaned against the door frame so that she was out of view and knocked on the door for John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree opened it, she was already up. She looked up at John and then at Roman. "Hi." she said moving aside for them. "She's grumpy today." she pouted a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and picked her up. She kissed her on her cheek. "You are made of awesome." She whispered. She walked into the room followed by John. She sat on Lana's bed and shook her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go away!" she screamed. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you no longer that that choice, Alana Leilani Potter." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana gasped as she rolled over and pushed her blankets down. "You told my mum?" She growled at John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Roman gripped her chin. "We can do this the hard way which will be my way and will result with you in punishment or we do it the easy way which will be you talking to Papa. I would also like to point out I'm going to work you hard in the training room as punishment too. Dad will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" have a say. It will be me and you kid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears gathered in her eyes as she frowned at Roman and looked at Bree for help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree took a deep breath to say something but then saw John shaking his head at her. She looked at Lana. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't, Lala."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent to her sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Fine." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine on what? I want to hear you say it Alana." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine, I will talk to papa." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, now its bath time. You will go first with papa. Bree and I are going to take a bath in a different room. There better be talking. If not its me and you kid. This afternoon for the rest of the week. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bree time." Roman told her and gave her a look, daring her to challenge her on this subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana turned red with her anger but held it in. "Fine." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, Bree, madam, you and I have a bath to do." She said as she stood up and walked out with Bree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and watched them go and then sat on the edge of Lana's bed. "So, bath time?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana muttered to herself as she slipped out of her bed. "Okay." She said glaring at him. She hit his leg and then hit him again and again. "I hate you! You made Ree-ree worry and cry!" She screamed. "I hate you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stopped her by pinning her to his chest. "I know you do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he said rocking a little as she still struggled. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave an outraged scream and struggled harder against him. When she couldn't get out of his hold she started to cry and leaned heavily. "You left me!" She sobbed. "You left us. Why did you leave me? You are so mean. I hate you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, baby." he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't… it's hard for me to find balance right now. I didn't mean to leave you. I never would intentionally I love you. So much, you are the second baby I delivered. I love you so much. I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again." he said and rocked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cried in his chest as she held onto his shirt with her little hands. She felt so hurt. He was here all up in their business. It had drove them all crazy, then he eased back, then he was gone. She wanted kick him and hit him, but all at the same time she want to curl up in his arms and hang onto him for dear life. "You suck, and I hate you." She sniffed and wiped her face on his shirt. She wiped her eyes with his shirt and used to to wipe her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John made a mock disgusted noise. "Eww, Lana." he teased and hugged her. "I know you hate me, I'm sorry but as much as you hate me? I love you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"More teas gathered in her eyes. "Do You?" She asked? "Oh, I hate you again!" she hit his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I don't hate you, I really don't hate you. I love you. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, baby, I know. I love you too. I'll do better." he said and rocked her a little and held onto her a little longer and then pulled away. "Want to take a bath now?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," She said nodding her head as she used his shirt on his shoulder to wipe her eyes. "Yes, its time for a bath." She hit his shoulder, "You have to say sorry to Ree-ree too!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I will, come on Quidditch champ." he said lifting her into his arms as he stood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman placed Bree in the warm water with bubbles. "How's that? Feel good?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes it does, Mummy. Thank you." she said and laid on her belly in the water with her chin up and looked at her. "Mummy, I have been very sad. Do I have to be sad anymore?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her, "No, babe, you don't have to be sad anymore. You can be very happy." she told her and smiled more at her. She was really cute. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, good." she said and sat up and nodded. "Mama was really sad, and you were too. And Daddy was being a mummy and a daddy at the same time like Papa does. It was weird." she scrunched her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Was he being silly?" She asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree grinned. "Yes, my Daddy is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" silly! And sometimes we would get a little out of control and he'd just sit down and make little growling noises at us while we ran around him." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled again. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree's eyes widened and she nodded moving closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love when daddy is silly. Its my favorite time." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled. "I do too, Mama always says that he was goofy while she was pregnant with me." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "He was goofy. When we went to school he was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" goofy. I love when he is goofy and silly." She smiled. "He was goofy when he was watching you all huh? When Papa and mama went away after the wedding and dad and I went to China, he was really goofy, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "Daddy is the goofiest." she moved closer. "He's funnier than dad is." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "That I agree. When he is really goofy he is funnier than dad. Always was when we were in school." She smiled. "He used to hang out with Uncle Georgie. And you know if you hang out with Uncle Georgie you have to be goofy, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree grinned. "Yes, Uncle Georgie is very, very goofy!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes he is." Roman giggled as she started to wash her hair. She rinsed it. "Daddy is also fun to pick on, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "He is, I don't so much, but Mama does. Its fun to watch. I think when you pick on someone as much as you and Mama pick on Papa, Daddy, and dad it means you really really love them. Its why I pick on my Lala." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "That is really good. We do love them. We love them really much, and its fun too, huh? Especially when you see their face get a little scrunchie or when they look really surprise that you got them, huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree nodded. "Uh-huh. I don't get Lala very often. I kind of suck at it. Mama says she did until right before I was born too. So I don't feel so bad." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Romans smiled as she finished washing her hair and washing Bree. She picked her up out the tub and wraped a towel around her. "Its okay, I get her /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the time. And she is really cute, which I'm sure Lana thinks you look cute too." she poked her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and squished her nose. "Yeah, probably." she said thoughtfully. "Are we done now, Mummy? Daddy's food smell really, really good I want to see if he made waffles." she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she brushed her hair into a a little Cinderella bun with little curls cumming down the side of her face. She button up her dress in the back and tied the little ribbon. "Okay, you are free to go." she told her and kissed the top of her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you!" she said and hugged her quickly and then ran out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood outside the door. "Walk!" he called after her and she started to he looked at Roman, she seemed to be getting wetter as the baths went along. "Ro, you're soaked." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. We have Cello, Albie, Matt, and Amy left, so after we are done I'll change. Its no big deal." Roman said as she tried to dry herself off. She was so glad she wasn't wearing white or any other light color shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Okay." he laughed and shook his head. "Come on. Cello and Albie are probably already up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sure enough when they walked in they were up. And they were building something with their legos as they were in a serious discussion over something dealing with vines./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Red vines are the best vinse. If I woke up wrapped in that, I wouldn't mind." Cello said. "I mean that is awesome. But I'll admit I'm glad its not Devil's Snare."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus gave a tiny smile. "Its getting better, we weren't completely like covered this morning." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, that's true. That I will admit is very true and it is getting better. And I didn't yell at you this time either." Cello told him. "Maybe mama and daddy are onto something with this meditation thing." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think you might be right." Albie nodded thoughtfully. He touched a lego and little vines spread over it. "Crap!" he said trying to make them go away. "Crap, crap, crap." he said as they didn't go away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Calm down, Albie." Roman told him as she walked over and sat on one of the bed and watched him. "You have to calm down. You have to remember when it comes to magic your emotions can intensify it or make you fail. So stay calm, deep breath and relax."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus concentrated and took a deep breath and then the vines receded. "Okay." he sighed. "Stupid Em." he grumbled, he didn't like her very much lately./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, hey." Roman said as she took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Its okay. She showed you how to unlock something special in you. We just wished she would have talked to us first but this is special. Now its up to us to help you control it. That is what the meditation is for. Its to help you with control. It helps you keep your emotion in cheek. You just started so don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie nodded. "Okay." he sighed and glanced at the door and gave a little surprised look. Papa had been around the day before but he didn't expect to see him again. He looked back at Roman. "Is it bath time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is." Roman told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello frowned at John and stepped closer to his mother. He looked at her and took her in. "Are you okay?" he whispered in concern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm okay, I'm going to be taking vitamins so that I will be okay completely. Then I'll be able to hold Bryce and take care of him properly." She told him. Cello was her little warrior. The one that would always wanting to take care of her like Lee. He was her little man. "So, now that I'm doing better, its time for you two to do better, yes? Papa is here to stay. And he needs you guys to help in out, you think you can do that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Cello said and crossed his arms very much like Lee does./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, no." Albus added standing closer to Roman himself. "He went away, and made you and Mama sad." he shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but he was a little lost. He didn't know how to spend time with me, mama, and you guys all at the same time. He is still new with us so he is still learning. Besides, you two are my little big men. And by being a grown up you have to learn to forgive and give people a second chance. So this is the time to confront him and tell him how you feel. Then we can all go on and be a happy family again." She leaned in closer to them. "Once we have everyone on the same track we can redo Christmas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus gave a little sigh, he wanted Christmas done over. He looked at Cello and shrugged and then turned to John and marched right up to him and fixed him with a look that was a cross between his parents. "You're on proba… probat… batio… the thing where you are still not cool but we are giving you a shot to fix it." he said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And if you hurt my mummy again I'm going to go all Romanian warrior on you and my brother Albie, here, is going to wrap you in vines! He can do it too!" he said frowning up at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That goes for Mama too." Albus added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at both boys. "I can be on probation, that works." he said and nodded. "I won't hurt them or go away again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello nodded, "Okay. Then we can be friends again." he reached out his hand to give it a shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took and and gave it a shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albie offered his hand as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took that and shook it. "So… bath time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sighed. "Fine!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I'll go get Matt and Amy." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt looked at his sister. "I think they are going to make us talk to Papa today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we should just sing the whole time." Amy said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But what if he's really okay?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well too bad." Amy said sounding colder than she should have. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Lets just warm up." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a soft knock on their door and poked her head in. "Good morning." She she smiled. "May, I come in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, come on in Mum." Matt said grudgingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on Amy's bed. "I'm back." She told them. "I'm feeling a little better too." She told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy smiled. "That's good Mum, I'm glad you feel better." she said and crawled up next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "We love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too. I love both of you very much. I have a favor to ask of you two. You're not going to like it." She told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed deeply. "I knew it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt shook his head. "Ame, give Mum a minute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know you two are upset with papa. Just like the others, however, you have a power that none of the others have." She rubbed Amy's arm and held her to her side. "You can sing or talk but you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. He knows he has messed up and he is willing to make it up to you all in anyway he can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll sing to him." Amy whispered. "But I don't forgive him yet."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt sighed. "She's been really, really upset about all this." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know. But do you think if Lana can forgive him you can forgive him?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God! She cracked too?" Amy got up and paced. "I just need… time. He didn't just go away, he lied. He said he would never leave us. He would always protect us and he left." she said. "Just… let me sing to him and then work it out. Okay?" she asked. "Matt already forgave him, hes too much like Mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stopped her and cupped her face. "Amy, my little, pretty, so much like your dad, Amy." She smiled. "Sing your song. Sing it and get it out. I know in your chest here." She placed a hand there. "You are heartbroken. You love him. If you didn't love him you wouldn't be so angry. The ones we love most drive us to love them and be angry with them. But in the end we will always love them. Just remember that he is still learning too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed and nodded. "Okay." she said softly. "Can I sing it to him before we go down? Matt can go I mean I don't need him for it." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt smiled a little. "Maybe if you get it out, you'll be more focused." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Good, Matt can take his bath while you sing to Papa. But when you are done will you both sing your forgiveness about papa so that the older ones can soften towards him?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy gave a little growl. "Fine." she said. "Fine." she said softer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matt nodded. "Yeah." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and kissed Amy's cheek. "Thank you and I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We love you too." the twins said together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman loved how the twins did that. It reminded her so much of how Fred and George talked. She stood up. "Come on, Matt, time for a bath and time to eat. I'll send Papa in for you, Amy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy nodded and watched them leave and walked over to her guitar. The very one that Papa had given her. She sighed and picked it up and sat on her bed and made sure it was in tune./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John knocked gently on the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come in." Amy called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John poked his head in, "Hi," He said softly as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I was told you wished to speak with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sighed. "I'm going to sing to you. Please sit." she pointed to her chair at her desk. When he was seated she started to play the guitar and watched herself change chords. "I drift away to a place, Another kind of life, Take away the pain, I create my paradise. Everything I've held, Has hit the wall, What used to be yours, Isn't yours at all." she looked up at him finally. "Falling apart, and all that I'm asking, Is it a crime, am I overreacting, Oh, he's under my skin, Just give me something to get rid of him, I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie." her eyes filled with tears, she was so mad at him. Not because of him hurting her mothers, although that upset her too, but because he did lie. He lied and that hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt. He was suppose to alway be there, protect her and her brothers and sisters and when he went away she'd felt so unprotected and betrayed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't believe I'll be alright, I don't believe I'll be OK, I don't believe how you've thrown me away, I do believe you didn't try, I do blame you for every lie, When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine." she was starting to have trouble singing. She pushed through it though determined to get him to hear this song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, he's under my skin, Just give me something to get rid of him, I've got a reason now to bury this alive, Another little white lie. Oh my permission to sin, You might have started my reckoning, I've got a reason now to bury him alive, Another little white lie." she sniffed and wiped her eyes and looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked over to her and plucked the guitar out of her arms. He knelt down in front of him. "Amy, I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry. I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so, so, so/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sorry." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-you left… you left me unprotected. I was afraid, someone could have hurt us. I was scared." she cried and tried to push him away. "You left." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held her tighter. "I'm sorry. "I'm so sorry. i will never leave you again. I swear. You have my word on this. God, I love you. I love you all, and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you or your siblings."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy nodded. "I love you too, Papa. Its why I'm so mad." she cried. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Papa, please don't leave again." she sobbed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't leave again, I promise." He told her as he held her tighter and rubbed her back. "I will never leave again. I'm here to stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy sniffed and nodded. She cried a little longer and then pulled back just a bit and hit his shoulder. "You, Papa, suck. I have lost weeks of training because of you." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, my poor little singing terrorist lost training, what shall she ever do?" he teased lightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you and your voice is as beautiful as ever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy smiled just a little. "Yeah, its pretty awesome." she said smugly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and hugged her again, "I'm really sorry, Amy. Truly, I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. I can tell." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and stood, "Come on, you need to take a bath and the food daddy is making is making me so hungry." He groaned. "I think I may have to eat you before I eat breakfast. Maybe just a little nibble right here on the neck." He gave a playful growl as he started to gnaw on her necks/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy gave a musical squeak and tried to get away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile downstairs Celes floated around the kitchen serving kids what they wanted. She hummed a song to tease Lee and would occasionally stop and indulge in a kiss from either him or Harry. She was in a good mood and happy their family was coming back together. Now to fix Ro with the meds and all would be well again, she hoped. She turned when Matt and Ro came in and then were shortly followed by John and Amy. Amy looked like she was forgiving him. Her stubborn little singer. She walked over to roman and gave a little smile and kissed her then turn and pulled on Johns shirt and kissed him a few times then pulled away and went back to plate making./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the middle of breakfast Draco and Di arrived with the kids. The kids quickly ate and decided to play in the backyard. It was around that time the older kids came down to eat. Luke walked right up to Roman and looked her over. When he was satisfied with what he saw he sat on her lap and buried his face into her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle as she held him tightly. She hummed his song and just held her son. Tears filled her eyes. She had really scared him and she was going to make sure to make it all up to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped what she was doing and covered her mouth. She turned away and shut her eyes wishing she could do something to help. She missed Lark and Nick but they Skie, Evie and little Riliegh were with Blaise and Ginny. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and turned and poured herself a glass of white grape juice absently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman ran her fingers through his flaming red hair and just held him. No matter how big he got, he was always going to be her baby. He was a mama's boy through and through. He didn't care if the world knew it. Roman press her foreheads to his and gently kissed him and rubbed her nose to his. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are good. I'm good. I'm not going anywhere. We are staying. I'm staying. I promise. No darkness here. Its me. All me./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke nodded and sat up. Hr wiped his eyes with a final sniff. He placed kisses all over her face. "Good, cause I like it here. But I will follow you to the ends of the earth." He told her and hugged her tightly. He scooted to a chair right next to hers but kept his long legs draped over hers. "Okay people. You got my mum back. I forgive you. Now lets get some food served this way." He said saying the last part with a Loki fashion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone laughed except Jude and Val who appeared to be arguing in their link. "I said no." She finally said out loud. "God! Just drop it." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val sighed. "But look, they are better despite what happened." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No Val." She said with warning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman caught Jude's hand and pulled her down next to her. She held her and and pressed her forehead to hers. She rubbed her nose to hers and then place a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Stay right here." She told her. "Val you can sit on the other side. Noah, you take a seat too." She giggled when Diamond hugged her and sat on her lap with Luke's feet on her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My seat." She declared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "only for a little bit. But mama Celes may have something to say about that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I know." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jude sighed and crossed her arms. This wasn't about her being scared of what happened to Mum, she knew it could it was something about how it had happened while she was pregnant. It scared the crap out of her to have a baby now. She sighed and placed her head on Roman's shoulder and shut her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val rubbed Judes back, it pained him to think she was afraid of their future like this. The Carpathian in him knew that they would have to at least one but the man he had become knew he wouldn't ever force Jude into something that scared her. He sighed and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""are you all okay with Papa?" Roman asked, straight to the issue. "Are there any raw emotions you wish to share?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain sat next to John and held his hand. "You're okay now, yes?" She asked him. She was more concerned about her parents then she was upset./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I'm good now." he said to her. He reached up and pushed some of her hair back behind her back. "I'm sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed. "Yeah, we know." he said and gave John's arm a playful punch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled and leaned against his arm. "We still love you." She giggled and and ate her food as she watched James. Scorpie was here so it was going to be interesting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke threw a biscuit ar John. "There, we are now good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled as he caught the biscuit. "You can beat me up later." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sat next to Scorpie, he'd agreed to give it a shot. He smiled at Rain, he hadn't touched her in any way sexual in a few days they were trying to tone it down for the Scorpie visit but he ached to. He nudged Scorpie. "How you been mate?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good, you know getting ready for Hogwarts." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's good, Rain and I are reading a lot lately." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah? That cool." he looked at Rain. "How are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain gave a smile, "I'm good." She told him. She just didn't say she was frustrated. She wanted to touch James but they had to agree no touching. She smiled brightly. "I changed my room again." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Again! Does it look like a pink monster threw up on it too?" Scorpie teased lightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, its like sleeping in a giant pigmy puff." James said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey! Pigmy puffs are cute. Oh! Papa, may I have a pigmy puff? A pink one even!" She said excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Maybe you should talk to all the adults but I'm okay with that. We can talk to George about it." he said about acquiring one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked over to where they all sat and poked Diamond. "Hey Little Gem, is it okay if I have my spot back. I need some Mama Ro attention and to give some." she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond giggled. "But its so comfy right here," She said as she rubbed her head into Roman's breast. She giggled again and then hopped up and sat on Luke's lap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head. "Silly girl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and got into Romans lap and wrapped her arms around and sighed as she pressed her nose to Romans neck. She missed her Roman and wanted her to know that. "We should do something fun today." She whispered into Romans neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That will be fun. I mean having fun. I just don't know what to do. Maybe, a barbecue." She said. "When I'm better, I want redo Christmas. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When we do we should do something special for our older babies." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sent. "If like to swim, then I can wear something teal." She giggled and kissed Romans neck. "Or just something cute oh or sexy..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are picking on Lee and Harry, aren't you?" Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes. "A little pool party will be fun." she rubbed her back and played with her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nodded. "I am, I could wear green and teal mixed and something that displays the parts they like the most." she giggled again. She whispered it all and then rubbed her cheek on Roman's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled as she continued to play with her hair. "Did you like how I did Vinny's and Bree's hair? Isn't it pretty?" She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very pretty, I love it. They are girly. Not nearly girly as Ms. Raindrop over there. But pretty girly." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "She is a very pretty young lady. I enjoy my pretty young lady. And she is so proper too." she giggled. She leaned her head on her head. "Where is Nick, Lark, Skie, and Evie?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blaise and Ginny's. They took the baby." she said sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as her mind started to turn. "We need to go shopping." She told her. "Retail therapy. Yes, Shopping, lots of shopping for Christmas and everything." She smiled. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what i want to do for Rain? I want to make her a closet of awesome too. She is getting to that age and she would enjoy it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Yes to the shopping." she smiled and looked at Rain. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think that would be perfect for her."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainy needs a girlfriend… so does Scorpie."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It will work out. They start hogwarts this year, yeah? Yeah, they start Hogwarts this year. So it will work out. Rain will gain some girl friends and I think Scorpie will find someone. Unless Rain's love is like her mother's." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she giggled. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But they will be fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love our relationship and how it works but I never hope that its hard if they go the same route. Any of our kids. I hope its easy for them."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes sent honestly. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hate to see our babies in pain."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand and I think they will be fine. They've seen how we are and I think that if they do, that hopefully they have grown up with the ones they marry. Therefore it will be easier./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" She smiled and rested her head on her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just like Rain and James. They have grown up with each other. If Scorpie is apart of it then the battle is half way fought. They all know each other. And they have us to help them out too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "You are so smart. My mad genius of a wife." she said and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "I try." She giggled. "Come on, lets get ready for a pool party. Hey! We want a pool party today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "And a barbecue I suppose, will you be making you macaroni salad? Oh," He looked at Draco and Di, "Would you two like to stay for the rest of the day? Or, maybe you can leave the kids and have some alone time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A pool party?" Diamond asked. "I don't have a suit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, that's okay, we have a closet full of them. I'm sure you and Jude can pick something out that will fit well, yes?" She asked Jude./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jude nodded. "Yep! Come on." she took Diamonds hand ready to just be away from Val's constant questions for a bit. "We can pick something that'll make Lukie a little crazy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stood with Celes. She placed a hand on Val's shoulder and rubbed it. She followed the girls up to the closet of awesome. "All the suits are over there. If you find one that you like or isn't your size, I can alter it so that it will fit you." She told Diamond. "What have you decided on for your suit." She asked Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "But its more seafoam than teal, but its still a tease." she giggled. "And you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sure, maybe just simple black one piece. I'm not really looking to entice anyone." Roman said as she pulled out a black swimsuit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled out the seafoam croset one and kissed Roman's cheek. "That's okay." she said. "You'll still look fantastic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. And I'm sure you will succeed in teasing your men." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and got into the suit then sat and watched as Roman helped Jude and Diamond adjust two suits for them. Jude chose deep red, which looked good on her and flushed her cheeks out a bit. It was modest and simple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond giggled as she twisted her hips. She picked out a once piece that had little ruffles around her hips. It was halter type suit and it was baby blue color. It looked like a little dress that barely covered her butt. "You like?" She asked Jude when they started to walk out the closet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love, Luke will go… crazy." she giggled and hugged her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Those two are learning all the right tricks." she whispered to Roman as they followed them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, they are." Roman smiled. She just wished that Jude would talk to her about what was on her mind. She didn't like that she and Val were arguing… or disagreeing. But if she could help she wanted to help, however she was going to make sure that Jude figured it out on her own or hoped that she came to her on her own time. "Pool party today, shopping tomorrow, and inventory at the club the day after." Roman giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good, I have clinic inventory. And John really needs to come back to work. I love that he's helping you but we are backed up. Draco's doing his best, but its hard." she winced a little. "Even his little part time load is sort of… taking it toll."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I can send him back. To be perfectly honest I never asked him to come along, he just showed up one night. He wasn't drinking or anything he was just moping around. So I just put him to work." She giggled and shrugged. "It just felt like the thing to do." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think he thought by showing up and allowing you to do that he could spend time with you in a non invasive way. And the two of you talked a little right?" Celes asked and wrapped her arm around Roman's and rested her head on her shoulder as they turned down the hall with their indoor pool at the end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we talked a little." She smiled and leaned her head onto her head. "I'm glad that we worked things out. I love… I just feel so… lost. Well, not with you guys but I don't feel like myself." She sighed. "Not completely anyways." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and lifted her wrist to her lips and kissed it. "That's okay, we are going to make you feel like yourself again in no time, Baby Girl." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded, "Okay." She told her. She smiled as she let her tattoo appear for Celes. She looked at it and smiled again. She wanted to try again. She wanted to have a baby. Well she did have a baby but she wanted Celes' baby. She wanted that little girl that Hi'iaka had showed them. The little red headed girl with yellow eyes. She gave a smile and giggle as she thought of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes knew what Ro was thinking just by the tattoo appearing and it warmed her heart. She kissed the tattoo again and smiled as they walked into the indoor pool. She grinned at the boys and waved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Second to the best thing." Roman said. She pulled a lounge chair next to a palm tree. She laid down on it and wiggled her toes. "Oh!" She said. "I totally need paint my toenails." She said bringing one of her feet to her to examin. "What color should I paint them this time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How about purple?" Lee said as he walked over with some drinks. He kissed Roman on top of her head. "You," He pointed at Celes. "What are you wearing?" he asked. "I'm tempted to object to the color but its not quite teal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "It is seafoam green." she said looking up at him and wiggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is with the holie part." Harry said looking down at her. "Are you trying to just…" he shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes grinned. "To just what, Harry Potter?" she asked flirtatiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He growled. "You mam, are playing with fire." he pointed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I'm sure." she giggled and bounced just a little and her breasts bounced a bit when she did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "Oh, just for you guys she will bounce and show you that she will never spill, unless she wants to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No spilling," Lee said and wrapped a towel around her. "You spill and Harry and I will have to come up with a creative way to punish you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I'm just wondering if the bottom part will fall down. Just like on the girl on the sunblock bottle that would be cute." She waved a hand and her nail polish stuff appeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. She pulled the towel right back off and grinned. "I'm going to swim, and maybe if I hit the water right… er, well no this is pretty secure. That kids are here after all… but wouldnt that just be something?" she giggled and winked at Lee and then Harry and walked away and then dove into the deeper part of the pool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what sucks about that suit, is we have to be creative with her because she can't even…" Harry growled and sat down next to Roman's seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think its cute." Roman said as she started to remove her old nail polish. "And the color is even cute. Its somewhat of the same shade I put Vinny in. I love her in that mint green color. Its really pretty on her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Tease. That is all it is, teasing." He watched Celes swim around and shook his head again. "Oh, here, Draco left these for you." he handed Roman pill and then her glass of water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.284; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked in with a few of the kids on him and smiled as he let them down. "Don't run, its wet." he called after them and then sat down on the other side of Harry. "So what are we having for lunch? Need help?" he asked Lee as he watched Roman take her pill./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, for now I'm just grilling some hotdogs and making fish fingers with chips. Then I'll really barbecue stuff." Lee told him and set Roman's glass aside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! That's mine!" Lana called as she chased after Brax who was running with a green floaty turtle and purple one that was Bree's. "And Give Ree-ree's back!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Never!" Brax yelled as he ran away from her laughing. He just loved to rile up Lana it was one of his favorite past times. He liked to rile up Lana and dote on Bree. It worked. He slid to a stop in front of Bree and held out her floaty grinning. "Here you go, Princess."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree giggled and took it but then sobered. "That was mean, Abraxas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it was fun!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana jumped on Brax's back. "You cheated! I was 'pose to give it to her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brax yelped as the two of them went down on Bree's chair. "I didn't cheat, I was playing with style." he teased her with her own words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree laughed at them and clapped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana laughed and then got up and helped Brax up. She smiled and held up Brax's little box of 'pirate treasure'. "That is why I got this." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now that is cheating!" Brax laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bree looked at it. "What is it?" she asked Lana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not sure, it was in his pocket." She said as she started to open the box/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brax's eyes widened and he grabbed the box as he blushed. "Hey! Hey, that's for later and if you had been really nosey you would see there are two!" he said putting the box back into his pocket. He kissed both girls on the cheeks and then walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana frowned and wiped her cheek. "Why does he do that?" She asked. She went to pick up her turtle but it was gone. "Oy! Give it back, Rax!" She called./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain watched Lana and Bree chase Brax this time and shook her head. She gently kicked her legs and giggled. She looked around and swam to one of the hidden coves. She looked around and the swam out of it and looked around. It was pretty private. You didn't know it was there until you leaned against the side but it wasn't busy at this end of the pool so it was nice a private. She giggled again as she shivered with excitement. The thought of touching James in that place made her blush and shiver again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James reached out his magic the way his dad had taught him when Scorpie got distracted by Luke talking about something. He found Rain and slipped away unnoticed and found her back in the private part of the pool. "Amani, what are you doing hiding over here?" he whispered as he swam up to her and allowed his momentum to bump him into her on purpose and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and pulled him into the hidden cove she found. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She gave a moan. "Nothing." She whispered against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and shivered as his body reacted to hers being pressed against his. "Nothing?" he asked and pressed his lips to her again and moaned again as he ran his hands down her back. "God, I miss you." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "I miss you too." She kissed his jaw and kissed his neck. She tangled her legs together. "Later, when we take a bath?" She asked. "Please? I don't think I can go another day without touching you or you touching me. If Scorpie spends the night I know I won't be able to touch you." She gently bit his shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James growled as he always did when she did that and pressed into her harder and nodded. "We will take a bath, in our room… okay? Ill… oh… we can meet after everyones asleep can we meet in the room our mothers gave us?" he asked sliding his hand down over her butt and giving it a squeeze./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little squeal. "How are you going to get away from Scorpi? You know he is a light sleeper." She told him and played with the elastic of his trunks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and slid his hands up to her hips and moaned. "He's a light sleeper but I'm a ninja." he said and dipped a finger into her swimsuit bottoms and ran it along the top of her pelvic bone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and then pulled away. Her body shivered from the absent of his. "Okay, ninja. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" will be there but if you aren't there I know you got caught." She giggled and swam out the hidden cove. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched from the side of the pool where she had gotten out as Rain swam out from the little hidden area and then James shortly after. She giggled and shook her head and then slid back into the water. She always felt good in the water, at peace. It cleansed her and made her feel better. She surfaces and looked around the pool area watching her family from the center of the pool. She used some of Hi'iaka's magic to make some of the flower bearing trees and bushes to bloom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee said as he sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. "That is my job."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't put any in the water, I just made the plants around us bloom." she giggled up at him after she swam up to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, you better remember that too." He teased her and let his legs stretch out for her and bounced her a little in the water. "How are you doing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm good, I feel better. Lighter." she rested her cheek on his thigh as she moved just a little closer to him. "I'm happy… dare I say it?" she whispered. "Worried about Ro, but I seem to always be a little… but mostly happy, lighter… I feel better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is good. I think once Ro's baby blues goes away she will be herself again. But she seems better now… a lot better." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I feel good too. I think we will have to send for Lark and Nick. I miss my grandbaby."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "I love that, I just love that. Grandbaby." she sighed and looked up at him. "I miss my baby boy though." she said and turned her head a bit and kissed his thigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You teasing wee water fairy. None of that." he growled at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I did nothing, but kiss ye." she lilted back and kissed him again to tempt fate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, there are kids here. Kissing Lee like that in front of them what sort of example are you setting?" Harry teased coming over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "You know, there is a whole section of this pool where no one can see us." she said to both of them and caught her tongue ring between her teeth and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ye water devil." Lee said as he pulled his legs out the water. "There are kids. You are lucky I'm allowing you to wear such provocative…" he pointed at her and what she was wearing. "...thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes just giggled. "Yep, cause you so control what I wear." she said and then got herself out of the water pushing up and out. She smiled at him lazily and summoned a see through t-shirt he hated her to wear and pulled it on and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and followed her. "You are bad, when did you get so bad?" he asked and kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "I've always been bad, where do you think Ro learned it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She corrupted my butterfly." Lee said as he pulled Celes to a stop and tried to pull her shirt off her. "I'm burning it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" she squealed. "Roman, he wants to burn my shirt." she said twisting herself to get away. The shirt was soaked through and even more see through anyways and it twisted in his hands as she turned. The shirt gave a rip and she gasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HA! Success!" Lee said. "Struggle more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up and smiled. She sent her magic self out to Lee and licked his ear as her hand cupped his shaft./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gasped as he let go of Celes' shirt. He glared at Roman. "That is cheating! Stinken hawaiian magic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled but then looked down at her shirt which was nearly ripped all the way down. She pouted. "You sir are a stinking Romanian caveman!" she said and pulled off the shirt and held it out to him. "You win this time." she said but gave a wicked smile. What he didn't know is she was wearing the daydream chain and it was the one that allowed her to share hers with others. She hummed the dirty touch song and walked away to Roman and sat down. "Thank you." she said and kissed her cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "I'd say a draw." he said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "That little tease is totally getting out of hand." He smiled and neatly folded the ripped shirt. "And these are made of the devil. And she keeps humming that dirty song. Oh, there will be no draw when I'm done. I think we need to double team her." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Then he frowned, "The only way I want to double team her we can't. We have like four days left." He gave a dark smile. "We can however pick on Ro and make Celes watch. What do you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave an uneasy smile and looked at Roman. "I don't think she's ready for that yet, mate." he said. "And paying attention to her more than Celes will just upset Celes not mess with her the way you think." he pointed out. "There are ways… to have her without ever touching her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, no." He rubbed his chin and gave a little smile. "You paint her toe nails I massage her shoulders and we entice Roman into conversation… no, you're right. That will only upset Celes. I can't wait until Roman is better then we will kidnap her away from Celes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and looked over at Roman and Celes. He watched Celes pick up Romans wrist and kiss it and then Roman giggle. He sighed and smiled a little. "I think that's going to be harder than you think, mate." he nodded to the girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee looked over and smiled. "It will be very entertaining. It will be like tug-a-war with Roman. We take her, Celes takes her back… oh, yes, I will enjoy that game." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "You and Celes have perfected the art of being just mean enough to each other to not cross that line, huh? Its like a borderline healthy warfare. Its awesome, I like to watch the two of you play." he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled. "Yes, we have. Its fun too. And I will admit I do like when she screams in frustration. So, if I so happen to kidnap Ro while they are getting hot and heavy I'm sure to hear that scream." He smiled. "Yes, that I will have to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head. "She is going to get you back for that too. Oh this war shall be fun to watch. Feel free to use me as a prop anytime." he offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good to know and I'll let you know. Thank you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled again. "Celes, you are going to make me mess up my toes!" She squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled into her neck. "I will fix them, I'll even put little leopard faces on the big toes." she giggled and kissed Roman's neck with a little growl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed again as she kicked her feet a little. "It tickles!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and wiggled her fingers into Roman's sides and continued to growl into her neck enjoying Roman's girly reactions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is cheating!" She laughed again and squealed again. "Celes!" she squealed again and wiggled away from her fingers only to run into Celes' growl against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and maneuvered on top of her and straddled her hips and proceeded to tickle her with both hands. "You are so cute." she laughed as she continued to tickle Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed as she squealed and kicked her feet. She wiggled and nearly fell out the lounge. "Celes!" she squealed louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and continued to tickle her. "I shall tickle you until you pee unless you say that I am the greatest, sexyest wife ever!" she said leaned down and growling into her neck as she tickled her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed loudly. "You're the greatest sexiest wife ever! You're the greatest sexiest wife ever! You're the greatest sexiest wife ever!" She repeated as she laughed, squealed, and tried to get away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped her hands and kissed Roman gently on the neck. "Good girl." she said and giggled and pressed her face into Roman's neck. "I will paint your toes for you if you want now." she offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman giggled, "You better." She lifted a leg to look at her toes and shook her head. "They are a mess now, back you attacked me. Oh, and to think this is how you repay me for saving you from Lee." She shook her head and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and leaned up and looked down at her. "No, that was just fun." she giggled. She glanced over at the boys and then looked down. "Watch this." she whispered. She took a minute and closed her eyes and pictured herself chained to a bed, doggie style while Lee drove into her from behind and Harry lay under her doing sweet things to her clit. She moaned a little and sent the little daydream to both Harry and Lee. "Wait for it." she whispered as she peaked an eyes open to watch them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You she devil!" Lee called out to her and started walking towards them. "You are breaking the rules. We are suppose to test it on Roman!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How the bloody hell did she learn to do that?" Harry asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and leaned down and kissed Roman and then got off of her watching Lee as she walked backwards. "Well, actually we just said we'd test it. We said we'd use it on her, but i thought it could use a field test." she said as she continued to back up only half watching where she was going because she was keeping an eye on Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You little..." he popped out and popped behind her. He put her into a body bind and took the bracelet off. He smacked her ass. "That's for walking backwards." He told her and released her from the body bind and tossed her into the pool. "That is for your 'field test', Teasing she devil."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned with confusion. "What just happened?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is what I am wondering." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she pushed herself back to float. "Oh you'll see." she said cryptically and stared at the glass ceiling feeling a little defeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She devil." Lee grumbled as he walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and shook her head. "I'll be back. I have to go get some more paint and more cotton balls. Celes, when I get back you better be out the pool you have to fix my toenails." She called to her as she left the indoor pool area. She quickly went up to her work room and grabbed some thin brushes. She usually just painted her nails. She didn't do design unless she was really bored or had an idea for a design. When she was about to leave she heard a few clicking noises. Her heart jumped with excitement. All pregnancy long she had been hearing clicking noises in her work room. It didn't matter if she was in their home at Hogsmeade or Godrics Hollow. She would hear it and her heart would jump. She wasn't scared but she was excited. She just didn't know why and what was making that noise. She shook her head and left her work room wondering what it could be. She only kept a few things with her when she traveled from house to house... but then again a few things to her were two boxes of stuff so it could be anything. "Cel, I have paint brushes and paint for you." She called as she reentered the indoor pool area./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up from her set next to Harry and nodded. "Okie dokie Baby Girl. " she said and got up. She pulled on a large t shirt over her swimsuit she had dried with Hi'iaka's powers. She was a little less in a teasing mood now. "Come sit." she said patting the bench she chose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sat where Celes indicated. She tilted her head to the side and watched her. "Cel, whats wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pulled Roman's feet into her lap and smiled at her. "Nothing, why?" she asked as she took the things from her and started to clean her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your teasing happy mood is gone... well you seem happy still but your teasing is gone." She wiggled her toes as she watched her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Stop doing that." she said and then looked up at Roman and blushed a little. "I just… think I may have overstepped is all. Its okay." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Overstepped? Oh, you mean what you did with Lee and Harry?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled a little. "Yeah, well I did sort of break the rules. But its okay, I'll think of something soon and get back into. Right now I'd just like to paint your nails." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He don't feel upset. If anything you seemed to beat him. He is laughing over there." Roman said watching Lee. "What did you do anyways?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled bigger. "Just a new thing we are working on." she said and looked over at Lee. "Its this chain/bracelet we created. You'll see soon enough, when you're ready." she said and looked back at Roman. "For now, you will just have to think on that." she winked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ro chuckled. "Okay." She wiggled her toes and giggled. "Breakfast was good. I tried to have a little bit of everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, I nibbled. I didn't really have a plate. I was making plates." Celes said as she started on Roman's toes. "It was good though, I'm glad it was like a celebration." she said and then stopped for a minute. "Did you and John spend the morning together? Harry came down before you two, are things better with the kids and him?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Didn't exactly spend the morning together, I just helped him bathe the kids... and talked them into talking to him. So far all the kids are on better terms. Albie and Cello put him on probation." She giggled. "The only ones that haven't talked to him is Nick and Lark."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "Yeah, that's why they are at Blaise's." she said. "Its okay though, Lee and I think its time for them to come home. We miss the grandbaby." she added and then looked over at John. She missed her husband, they were still technically newly married and things were good, but she still missed him. She smiled when he smiled at her and then sent him nudges as she went back to Roman's toes. "Do you want them to be snow leopards like you?" she asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cel, why don't you go over there and spend time with him. I feel you yearning to be with him. I can fix my toenails right here and then you can come back and put little leopards on them. I'm fine. Really I am. If anything I'll take a little nap. And I did tell Lee I would make my macaroni salad."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lower lip a minute and then nodded. She kissed Roman. "I love you, if you need me just call." she kissed her again and stood up. She walked over and smiled down at John and Hail. "Hey my little vegetarian, can I have Mappy for a little while?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One more flip!" He said and jumped up and down for John to flip him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled as he grabbed his hands and allowed Hail to run up his body and flip. "Go on, Batman. Go play." He told him and pulled Celes into his side. She felt so right and fit just nicely into his side. "How are you doing?" He asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled as whatever seemed to be preventing her from going to him just went away. She turned her head and pressed her face into his chest. "Good, happier… better." she said. She liked how her little body molded to his big one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Good. I like a happier Celes... no matter how short she is." He teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Oh, there you go again." she said and leaned back a little and reached up and ran a thumb over his lower lip. "Wow, I really miss you, husband of mine." she whispered and kissed him with a tiny moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and moaned. "I missed you too, wife of mine. Now, tell me what trouble have you been causing poor Lee."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Well, you have to promise not to tell Roman yet, but we developed this bracelet that allows us to share our daydreams with you guys… like your hawaiian thing." she giggled and kissed him and then down his chin and neck. She knew it wouldn't go far, John was the best kind of stickler for waiting after pregnancy, but that didn't stop her from heating up a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me guess, you shared a daydream with him and he got all flustered." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I may have to lower your sex drive. You're playing with fire. Lee's sexual energy rose pretty high when he stalked after you. I afraid I would have to lower his drive."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered a little and looked over at Lee and then back at John. "Couldn't I just… like a few days before. I'm not bleeding anymore, my uterus is back where it belongs. I promise to be good, no baby feining scouts honor." she asked him hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have your figure but you know the rules as well as I do. You don't have sex until your body heals." He kissed her. "You can always have Harry show him how he gets around it when he touches Ro." He smiled. "That would be something they and you would enjoy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes raised an eyebrow and shivered as she thought about what Harry told her about that. "Oh… well he has this way… Lee does… he can get me off by just playing with my breasts. When I used to panic if things got too heavy wed practice and that's one of the things he did." she shivered and looked at John. "You do know though, I want /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"all /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"of you. Not just him, when I am aloud I am going to jump each of you… and God its going to be just good." she moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and moaned against her neck. "I look forward to it." He told her. "But until then, be careful." He kissed her and held her to him. "You know if you are good I can put both of you into a dream would like Ro. Maybe me and you can also have some dreams of our own."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened and she squealed. "Yes, yes to both. I've never had a dream with you that didn't end in the Ramon stuff… oh yes. Please." she kissed him. "I will be a good girl. I promise." she wiggled with excitement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "You have a date, my little wife." He kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him back and smiled again his lips happy, she felt so happy to be in his arms. Her husband, and she had every part of him. She smiled and then let him sit them down and just sat with him for a while and found herself dozing a little in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" John held Celes as he watched the kids and talked to Lee as he cooked lunch. Overall it was a pretty good day so far. No drama and he was working on being forgiven by the kids. But overall it was a pretty good day. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman hummed to herself as she looked at her toes and wiggled them. This time they were going to dry and not be ruined. She giggled to herself. Celes was so silly. She attacked her. Roman was minding her own business and trying to just lounge around and then Celes came over and just started picking on her. She giggled as she sighed. It really was a good day. She closed her eyes as she took over in the warmth of the humid environment of the indoor pool. Soon she had relaxed and she had fallen asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune entered Roman's dream pretty easily. He was getting better at this, although he hadn't appeared to her since Draco had gotten married. He walked over to her, they were on a beach in what seemed like her Hawaii. He sank down in the sand next to her and grabbed her hand. In his time in the box he realized that he did in fact love Roman. "Hello my little goddess." he said to her softly as he laced his fingers with hers and picked up her hand and kissed the back of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and frowned a little. She wasn't use to strange men coming up to her especially in her dreams. The last guy got his ass kicked... multiple times. Roman giggled though. Just touching this new guy and being around him she knew exactly who he was. She could sense him and his magic a mile away... well if he allowed it. "Hi Sune." She leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt little butterflies fill her stomach. "I've missed you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and adjusted so he could wrap his arms around her. Something happened to him when he held onto her. He felt his body fill with warm tingles. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her arms lightly. "I've missed you as well. I have recently felt what you have been going through. My poor tough, hard headed woman." he said gently and kissed the top of her head. He sighed and held her tighter. "You feel nice." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "You feel nice too." She told him as she pressed her ear to his chest. She smiled and listened to him breath and his heart beat. "I try to keep my emotions shielded... well my negative emotions. I don't want them to affect you and your healing. But then again when I'm pregnant I don't really have any of my powers and I can't shield them." She looked up at him with her yellow eyes with concern. "But you are doing good, right? My boxes are working. God, I really hope it. I pray that it is. I miss and love you so much. Carving those boxes was the worse torture."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune looked down into her eyes and licked his lips as he thought how he wanted to kiss her to comfort her. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away his lips tingling. "I am doing very well, your boxes are helping very much. I feel better everyday and now I can even visit you while you sleep. I find as the days go on, I want you. To spend time with you and be with you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Be... be with... me?" She asked as she shivered. She leaned up and kissed him again. It felt so right to kiss him. It was natural and perfect. She smiled as she giggled again and looked away. She licked her lips and felt her body heat up with arousal for the first time in weeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune moaned when he felt her body heat. He just knew. He gently pulled her up on top of him and made her straddle his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. "Roman, I want to be with you. When I get out of the box." he pressed his hands into her back so she pressed against him. "I… I love you. I didn't know what that meant before, but I do now and I know I feel it for you." he whispered to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears filled her eyes. "She wrapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him. She pulled back and rained kisses all over his face. "I love you... I love you so much... I even loved you before..." She kissed him each time. Then she kissed him and dipped her tongue into his mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune shivered and moaned into her mouth as he trailed his hands up her back and pressed her firmly against him. He slid his hands back down as he met her tongue and moaned and rested his hands on the tops of her thighs and shivered again as his body hardened against hers. He moaned and pulled back panting slightly. "Roman, I was going to be good in this dream, but you are making it very hard. I want to touch you." he whispered. "So badly. I feel like you and I have skipped the first parts, I want to give them to you though. I want to take you on dates, give you pretty things. I want to make love to you, touch you all the time." he moaned and pressed his thumbs closer to her core and felt the heat coming from it and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I tend to get over enthusiastic when I'm happy." She gave a giggle. "We can do it your way. I like your way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune chuckled. "I would like that, I will touch you soon though. I hope to be out of the box and to you soon. I want you, can you feel it. I want you but I want all of you." he kissed her again and moaned and laid back on the warm sand with her on top of him. "I think I may change my hair." he said and with a thought it went from Draco's white blonde to a nice auburn color that complimented him. Sune was tanner than Draco and his eyes were not icy blue as Draco's were they tended to be more lavender./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, well look at that." She said to herself as she looked into his eyes. "I want a daughter with eyes just like that." She told him. She laid comfortably onto Sune. She played with his silky hair. "You know what I don't mind doing? I don't mind going for a run. Me in my leopard and you as a fox. Oh, I so want to see all nine of your fox tails. Do you actually turn into a fox with nine tales?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did have nine tails at one point. I now only have eight." he said and ran his hands through her hair. "You want children with me?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I never really thought about it. I mean I do want you, I really want you in my life, I would enjoy that, but if you want children… then yes. I think having two or three ain't bad. One boy and one girl. I wonder how our power would mix, you are a lot stronger than me." She gave a little frown. "Why do you have eight tales instead of nine?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and kept his fingers going through her hair. "Because, Watashi no ai, you defeated me. And I lose a tail in defeat. I am in the box, and I am grateful for that. Don't get me wrong, I am truly grateful to have lost one tail for you to save me." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a shy smile. It took her a little while to translate what he said in Japanese then she smiled brightly at him. "Well, then I don't feel bad any more. We'll get you back up to nine tails again." She giggled. "I was very clever, wasn't I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, yes you were very, very clever. I am proud. I love you, wow, I can't say that enough. I love you Roman. I am glad you saved me." he said hugging her tighter and kissing her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled with a squeal as she kissed him back. She just couldn't get enough of kissing him either. "I love you too. And I'm enjoying hearing you telling me that you love me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune hugged her tighter. "Good cause I don't think I will ever stop." he said and held out his hand. A necklace appeared with a small nine tails fox on it made of orange jewels. "Next time you open your jewelry box, this will be there." he whispered and held it to her. "Its me, so I'm always with you until I get out of this box."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh," she breathed as she held it in her hands as if it was the most delicate and precious thing. "Its beautiful. Its very beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you, Sune."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are very welcome, Watashi no ai." he kissed her the top of her head. "I love you." he said and laid back and looked up at the perfect sky. "I am truly happy, in all my years I am happiest right now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman down at him as she she kicked her feet. "I'm happy too. I'm happy that my life is finally straightening out. This is one of the best dreams I've had. Oh, but my hottest dreams are with Celes." She giggled and sighed. " I dont want to wake up. I dont feel like myself... not yet anyways. They say its because I have the baby blues." She shook her head. "I have to trust them to take care of me. I also have to plan a redo of Christmas. Lots of work to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune frowned, he'd forgotten the part where he'd have to share her. And with people whom he had hurt greatly before Roman locked him in the box. He sat them up and looked at her. "I don't think your other spouses will like this. And while I know Draco has forgiven me for Addison and possessing him, it's... I want you Roman. I don't think I want them, and I don't think they will want me." He sighed and pulled her closer. "You know what? I don't care. I want you and I'll fight for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" want you. I told you this before. I'm gonna keep you forever. However, I will not leave them. As much as they have hurt me I love them too. Celes is a good person though. She is loving and forgiving. She will..." She wasn't sure if Celes would be okay with him. "Well, Lee... maybe not him... John is new too... Harry! Yes, Harry will accept you. And if he and and Draco and accept you they will have no choice but to accept you." She kissed him. "Don't, worry, we will figure this out. I promise. I'm clever, remember?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "My clever little goddess." He said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, I like that too. And you will be my tricky Fox." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed and laid back down. "Let us spend the remainder of our dream kissing and being with one another." He said and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman's smile as she passed her and waved a hand because a stream of light was hitting her from the windows. She made an umbrella appear the shield her. She smiled again and walked over to where Lee sat on the edge of the pool and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him when he looked up. "So, I heard a rumor." She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh? And what rumor is this?" He asked as he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her a couple of times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm, that your sexual energy spiked when I sent you that daydream." She kissed him again and then slipped around into his lap and her shirt came up a bit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned, "You evil she devil. You have been talking to John." He moaned as he thought of the day dream. "God, I want you properly. I want to hear you scream."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes shivered and looked up at him. "Oh you'll have me, but John told me that Harry and Roman have had... Each other before she was aloud without ever penetrating... Like at the club with us... Sort of. But..." She shivered. "I don't think you and I would be strong enough, we are so..." She kissed his neck. "Charged." She moaned. "I mean... God this isn't working... I really want you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned. "What are you doing to me? I have half a mind to lay you on the ground here and have you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes panted slightly and moaned. "Lee... Why is it always like this? After I have babies I'm always just... Feening for it after before I'm aloud... We need... A dream or something." She whispered as her core throbbed. She kissed his neck again despite knowing she needed to stop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee maned as he slid a hand up her thigh and pressed his fingers to her core. He growled as he kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes squealed and rolled her hips. "Oh God." She moaned and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh guys, the kids are like right there." Harry said to them nodding to where they were all playing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes whimpered. "I can't do this... God I need it... I need you." She said and kissed Lee again and then started to pull away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned as he allowed her up. He stood up and walked over to John. "Okay, you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"have/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to explain to me why I can't have my wife. I know you can have sex with her while she is on her period so whats the difference?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at him and sighed. "She's not bleeding any longer. I just wanted to give it a few more days but she could now... All that is required is her to stop bleeding and to be healed and..." He reached out with his magic and check her. "She is." He said. He prevented her baby making process. "Just be careful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I owe you mate!" He called over his shoulder and scooped Celes up. He tossed her over his shoulder and popped them to their room. "This evil contraption." He growled as he tossed her on the bed and ripped off her swimsuit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "L-Lee." She moaned and whimpered at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Talked to John... he... said... okay." He said between kisses. Pushed off his truck just as he got the bottom part of her suit away from her core. He thrust deep into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes arched back and rolled onto her head as her core tightened around him. She smiled a little and moaned. "Oh... God... Yes." She gasped and leaned up and kissed him and then down his chin and to his neck and scraped her teeth along it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee moaned and picked her up by her asd. He sat back on his heels and bounced her on top of him. He leaned his head back to give her better access to him as he enjoyed the feel of her core tightening around him. "God... woman..." he moaned. "Horny she devil." He growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes continued to lick, nip and kiss his neck she started to give tiny shrieks with each bounce. She knew she was horny, it was bad how horny she got. She started to leak juices from her core and shrieked even louder. "God…" she said against his neck and licked his jugular down to his shoulder and then nipped it there and moaned as she tightened her legs around him a little and her core started to tighten even more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled as he pumped into her faster. He shivered and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned loudly as he rubbed his tongue against hers and moaned again. He sucked on her tongue and helped her bounce faster on him. Hs shivered again as he slid a hand between then and press his fingers to her clit. He rubbed it in small circles and enjoyed the juices that leaked from her and coated his fingers and thighs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes screamed out a moan as she spread her legs a little wider to take him deeper and allow him better access to her core. Her whole body shivered as he started to hit her g-spot and she felt that build up deep in her belly and lower back. She pressed her face to his shoulder and screamed into it as she bounced herself harder on him. "Lee… God… please…" she said against his shoulder as her core tightened even more if it was possible./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled with each thrust. He rubbed her clit in fast little circles. He moaned as he felt her core grip him. He bit the inside of his mouth trying hard not to mouth release his orgasm. "God..." he growled. "Please... God, please be ready. " he told her as he pumped harder and faster into her g spot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. She was so ready, beyond it in face. She screamed into his shoulder as her orgasm slammed into her and she clamped around him like a vice. She screamed again when her juices went flooding out of her and shivered hard holding onto him so she wouldn't fall over. She panted and gave little screams into his shoulder as she rode out the orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee roared out his orgasm and shook. He moaned as his body jerked and he held her tightly and fell to the side so he wouldn't crush her. "God..." he moaned and jerked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and made a little noise in her throat and jerked herself. "I… know… I think I may have a problem." she moaned and kissed him on the chin to his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her and then chuckled. "I think I'm addicted to you after your pregnant because I can't have you. I think that is why you are more hornyer too. You can't have us so you crave what you can't have."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and nodded. "I think you may be onto something there, Chocolate Bear." she kissed him again. "God that was good, and I love you so much." she said and made a little humming noise in her throat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. Very much." He sighed and felt like his head was clearing of his arousal. "Hey," he said as he sat up on his elbow. "No more walking backwards. Not for a long time. Okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him a minute and then understood what he was saying and nodded. "No more walking backwards, promise." she kissed him and smiled. "So now I have to find another swimsuit to ripped that one." she looked at it on the floor sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry." He told her and chuckled. "Come on, Smiles. Lets get you a new suit and head back to the pool." He fixed his trunks and wrap Celes in a towel. He escorted her to her closet of awesome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed him and walked into the closet, she put on a green and black two piece. She pulled out a green sarong with black hibiscus blooms all over it and tied it around her and knotted it over her breasts and walked back out and grinned up at Lee. "Back to the pool!" she declared and stood on her toes and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and took her back to the pool. "Thats strange, Ro is still sleeping. How about you wake her up and I'll make us a quick lunch. I need to start on barbecuing dinner." He kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and walked over to where Roman was sleeping and crawled onto her bench and leaned down and kissed her cheeks. "Roman, its lunch time." she said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman whimpered as she tried hard to cling to the dream she was having. She whimpered as she heard Celes' words and shook her head. "No."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned a little. "Roman?" she asked and leaned down and kissed her neck. "Come on Baby Girl, time to come back to me." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a giggle and opened an eye to look up at her. "I'm here." She told her and yawned. She stretched and looked fully up at Celes. "Hey, you changed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little blush. "Uh, yeah." she said and sat back and tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. "My other suit got a little ripped." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raman shook her head. "John caved and allowed you free." She gave another yawn and smiled brightly up at Celes. "What's this I hear about my toes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes brightened. "I can do that now!" she said happily. "Want me to while we wait for Lee to make lunch?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry came over and sat down on the other lounger. "You two are very happy, and you," he pointed at Celes. "You are so, so, so bad. Lee nearly had you right there on the edge of the damn pool." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Yeah, I'm bad, I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who's bad?" Roman sang and giggled at her little joke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "I love you, what were you dreaming that you didn't want to wake up?" she asked as she set up to put the little leopards on her big toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she watch Celes paint little leopards on her toe. She felt so good. She felt downright giddy. Then she sighed and shook her head. "You'd only think me silly." She said. She missed Sune. But not so much where she would dream of him. It must have been the stress of everyone and her yearning of wanting someone to call her own that made her mind dream of him. "I was dreaming of Sune." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes and Harry both tensed for half a second and then relaxed. "Do you think the box is helping him?" Celes asked her as she worked on the leopards face. "I mean… I guess I don't wish him ill. Do you?" she asked. And honestly she didn't, she didn't get angry and sad every time she thought of him now. He was just a little lost, and a little dark. He needed what Roman gave him and she was so proud of what she did for him. And she wished him well, and happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded. "I believe it is. At Draco and Di's wedding we saw him there. Draco and I, we saw him and he gave Draco a medallion of a fox on it to tell him that his family was and will always be under his protection. So I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"have/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to believe he is getting better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Good, he deserves a second chance." she said softly. "And I'm not just saying that, Ro. I believe that." she said looking at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her. "I believe that too. Very much." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I want to keep him forever. I want to show him life the way we see it and I want to be able to give him the same love you all give me. I think he needs it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes paused for a millisecond and glanced at Harry and then pushed her own feelings aside about it. "Roman? You still want to keep him, after he gets out of the box?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened her eyes and looked at her. "I do. Very much so." She said in all seriousness. She didn't even have to think about it. "I told you guys that I wanted to keep him forever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Okay." she said. "We said you could… er I think. I say you can if it makes you happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "You did. Oh!" She beamed at Celes. "This makes me happy... very, very, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"happy." She giggled and then squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed a little but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was going to come back and bite her in the ass. "Well I'm glad, I only want to make you happy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry got up suddenly and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh…" she said and smiled. "Ignore him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded but still watched him. She smiled at Celes and poked her side. She heard little piggies and puppies playing. "Oh, look at the cute little piggies and puppies." She cooed at them as she pet them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and patted them as well. "Okay, all done. Let them dry." she said and kissed the tops of Roman's feet and then sat on the end of Roman's lounger. She pulled her knees up and pressed her cheek to them. "You look so beautiful, Ro." she said. "Happy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she sat up and pulled Celes to lay on her. "I am happy." She told her and kissed her. "I am getting back back normal, I love my lovers, they love me, and my wife tells me I'm beautiful..." she kissed her and giggled. "Did I mentioned that she attacked me earlier?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did she now? Well we can't have that." Celes giggled and kissed Roman, she like being all pressed up against her it felt right. She sighed and kissed her neck and pressed her nose into it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned softly. "No we can't have that." She whispered and shivered as she leaned her head to the side. "Thats why, when I'm better I'm gonna get her back." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled against her neck and kissed down it to her shoulder. She pushed the strap aside and continued her light kisses. "Oh really, well I guess your wife better be prepared." she whispered and lightly nipped her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and pressed her n body to hers. "Oh, there is no preparation for this. It will happen and I will enjoy the aftermath of it." She giggled and then shivered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes kissed back up her neck and then rested her own pelvis against Roman's and rolled her hips slightly. She kissed Roman and moaned into her mouth as she dipped her tongue into it and swirled it around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she sucked on her tongue. Suddenly her desire for Celes and for the little gift she could five could kicked in hard. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her more into her. She rolled her hips and moaned as she pulled Celes more onto her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned and pressed into her harder. "Roman." she panted and ran her hands along her sides and lifted her a little as she kissed down the front of her neck and rolled her hips against Roman's again body on fire. "We need to go… somewhere…" she moaned again. "Oh God, I really want you." she whispered and kissed down to the top of her swimsuit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and she shivered and started to wrap her legs around her. She kissed down her neck and left a trail of hickies. She moaned and ran her hand up and under the wrap she had on. When she found flesh she shivered and rubbed her hand into her bikini and found her core and dipped her fingers into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gasped and moaned and rolled her hips. She did the only thing she could think of and she cloaked and silenced them. Then she ran her hand down to Roman's suit and slipped her finger in the side and found her core and moaned. "Oh my God." she shivered and dipped her fingers into Roman and pumped them once and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and started to pump her fingers into Celes. She mewed as she arched her back and shivered. She kissed Celes and moaned against her mouth. She felt her juices leak onto her fingers and moaned again. She pressed the heel on her hand into Celes' clit and rubbed it as she pumped into her core faster. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes mirrored what Roman did and moaned. She moved a bit faster and kissed down to Roman's neck again. She was getting caught up in it, it was Roman and she just wanted her. She wanted all of her in that instant and couldn't really figure out why. She gently bit her collarbone then left a hickie to mark her and then moaned and kissed back up her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed out her moans and rolled her hips faster. She opened up to Celes and pushed her need for and her love into their connection. She kissed her neck and then kissed her. She moaned and thrust her tongue into her mouth and moaned louder. She started to scream her moans into Celes' mouth. She pumped her fingers faster into her core. "C-Celes... God... please..." She moaned as her body tightened and her orgasm demanded to be release./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and rolled her hips faster and suddenly right before everything exploded around them and in them she filled Roman fully with her magic and took her right over the edge finding herself tumbling in that direction too. She screamed into Roman's mouth and her juices gushed out of her and she shivered and jerked as she kissed Roman again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her orgasm and then kissed Celes. She shivered and panted. She kissed her more and rubbed her leg up and down the side of her body. She panted and then giggled. "I love you." She whispered and giggled again. "God, I love you, woman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and kissed her again. "I love you too, and I missed the hell out of you." she moaned and kissed her again. "I think we are going to get in trouble though." she whispered and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "So worth it." She sang. She placed kissed all over her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and fixed the two of their screwed clothes and then lowered all the charms and sat up in time to see John heading towards them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Just because I cleared you for Lee doesn't mean I cleared you for that!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Don't worry." she said to him and leaned over and kissed Roman again and got up and kissed him. "Its all good, really." she whispered to him seriously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and then sighed. "Okay, okay good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are we whispering about?" Roman whispered as she leaned into their little circle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nipped at her. "None ya!" she giggled and kissed Roman and then John again. "I'm going to go play!" she sang and skipped off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ro giggled and walked over to where the babies were. She pushed her long knee length hair out of the way and gently scooped Bryce up into her atms. She smiled down at him as he smiled up at her. She softly hummed his song to him as she rubbed his black hair. she felt happy... she felt more like herself and she held love for her child. She didn't know if it was her dream or time spent with Celes that helped... or maybe both but she was really starting to feel like herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Every adult in the room stopped what they were doing and watched Roman with Bryce, not for fear but because she was holding him for the first time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked over to Roman and smiled down at them a little. "Isn't he great?" he asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's always been great. He is my little love monkey, aren't you?" She cooed at him. "My little love monkey that just wants to be held and loved. He has my eyes. You'll be a little ladies man. Just flutter those long eyelashes and you are golden." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed at her and shook his head and then lifted Roman's chin and looked into her eyes and saw her there. He smiled and kissed her then leaned down and kissed his son. "Be nice to your Mummy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce swung his hands and kicked his legs in excitement. He looked up at his mother and sang his song to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are good." She told him. "My little love monkey knows that I know him to well. We have a whole list of songs to sing to each other." She kissed his little forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched them a second longer then nodded and left them to it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched from where she stood and smiled. Suddenly there was a yelp from somewhere across the pool room and she turned in time to see Scorpie sprawling backwards and James standing over him slightly in front of Rain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy! I told you no!" he growled down at Scorpie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was just helping her with the tie, mate!" Scorpie protested sitting up and rubbing his bloodied lip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… no." James said as he started to see how dumb it was to hit Scorpie as he watched him looking up at him like a mad person./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain placed a gentle hand on James' fist. "Hey, its okay. No harm, no foul. He was only trying to help. Just calm down and think it through." She told him. "Maybe you should go cool down for a bit. Let me handle this, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at her and blushed. "Sorry, Scorp." he muttered and stalked off just before his mother got there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened?" Celes asked kneeling down and healing Scorpius' face and checking him for any other damage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Got 'handsy' with his girl." Scorpie joked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed as she pulled out the pouch that was hooked onto the belt of her swimming suit. She knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief. She started to clean the blood from Scorpie's face. "It was just a misunderstanding. I can take care of it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amani." Celes said with warning and then sighed. "Just… be careful, Raindrop." she said and kissed her head. She looked at Scorpius again and sighed she got up and left them be./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Rain. I was just trying to help you. I don't want to move in on you, James is my best mate." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know Scorpie. This is just new to us. He is jealous more. And I can't really fault him cause if it were a girl touching him I would probably pull her hair out." She said honestly and blushed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpie smiled. "You look pretty when you blush, Rainy. Sometimes I wish you two weren't mated, I wanted a fair chance at you." he whispered. He didn't touch her just spoke his mind. "I mean aren't you ever going to wonder what it would be like to be with someone else?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain never thought about it that way. In her mind it was James. She loved him. She loved the way he touched her, kissed her, and made her laugh. She would be lying if she said she didn't have a little crush on Scorpie. "I don't know, Scorpie." She told him honestly. "I really don't know." She finished with his face. "Tell you what, if James and I don't work out then maybe you and I can try." She blushed again. "But you have to try and be happy. Try and find your own mate, okay? Don't wait for me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpie nodded and got up. "You're a tough act to follow." He said and then did touch her blushing cheek. "But I will try." He said and dropped his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled. "I just use my words to fight. She stood up and offered her hand to him. "And I'm sure James feels bad. He really does love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "Yeah I know. You should go find him. I know you two are staying apart for my sake. Don't okay? I love you guys and you should be together." He said. "I'm going to go pick on Brax, tell James it's good I'll just lay him out later." He laughed and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and shook her head. She bit her lower lip and watched as Brax and Lana jumped on Scorpie. She giggled again and walked around, looking for James./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James reached out and tugged Rain into the small space he'd found and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her neck again as his hands roamed her body a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him. "Scorpie says its okay... he'll just lay you out later." She giggled and pressed her breasts into his chest. "James, I love you, but maybe you need to do meditation like Albus and Marcello." She told him. She shivered again and kissed down his neck. "Then again... you just need to be touched..." she whispered. "I notice when dad or when gets too testy mum or mama takes them into a room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shivered and leaned his head back. "I could do with some touching." He moaned as he trailed a hand up to her breast. He cupped it and the slid his hand into her suit and felt her warm breast against his hand and his shaft hardened in response pressing in between her legs. He flicked a finger over her nipple as it hardened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain moaned and rolled her hips into his shaft. she slid her hands down his chest and dipped them into his trunks. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to pump her hand. She moaned as she kissed him. She really wanted to taste him again. she licked his neck and scraped her teeth against his neck. She moaned against it and shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" James moaned and started to thrust his hips lifting her a bit. He slid his other hand into her swimsuit bottoms and slid his two middle fingers into her and moaned as her core tightened around them. "God..." He moaned and started to pump his fingers into her as he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit each time he pumped in. He felt her liquid start to leak down his wrist and moaned louder and kissed her hard. He got more aroused when he realized she straddled him and it almost looked like they were actually doing the act. He dropped his head back and panted. "Amani." He moaned her name./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips. She panted as she pumped her hand over his shaft. "Oh... God..." She moaned and shivered. She loved when when when her. She felt so hot, her liquid leaked out, and she felt so good. Her moans grew higher in pitch as she kissed his neck. She was trying to be quiet but she couldn't. She just hopped he didn't touch that spot that was inside her or she was going to lose it. Then they were going to be in trouble./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and on instinct the hand that was on her breast went up to cover her mouth. "Amani, you have to... Be quiet..." He moaned and thrust faster into her with his fingers and pumped his hips faster. He found that spot and tickled it now with his fingers when he pumped into her and pressed his hand harder on her mouth when her moans morphed into tiny screams which just seemed to drive him higher./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain rolled her hips faster. She couldn't help but give little screams. More of her liquid leaked out and her body started to shake. She felt a growing pressure that she knew was going to cause her to scream. She quickened her hand on his shaft as she felt closer to her end. Her body jerked as her screams started to get louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James moaned and pressed his hand harder on her mouth to muffle her. His heart raced, it was thrilling and terrifying they could get caught. They were just in a little codesac of trees. He moaned and kissed her neck. "A-Amani are you ready? Please... God." He moaned against her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain nodded, unable to say anything else. Her body jerked and tightened more. Suddenly she screamed into his hand and her liquid rushed out of her. She pumped his shaft faster as she collapsed on him and panted. Her body jerked and shook against his. She made little mew sounds as she started to come down from her explosion. she took in his forest scent. He smelled of trees, leaves, and wood. She loved it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James' body jerked again and he smiled. He'd had come right along with her. He moaned into her neck and shivered and shut his eyes. "Do you know how much I love you? God I love you so much. You're mine, Amani I want to keep you forever. I just... I'm sorry about earlier. I just love you so much." He said and then slowly slid his fingers out of her and pulled her close to him and buried his face in her breasts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John walked over to where James and Rain were and sighed. "Fix your clothes and come with me." He said to them and turned to start walking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and helped Rain fix her suit and then his own and helped her up. She was blushing and looked a little upset. Once they were in the hallway outside the pool room he looked up at John. "Look I don't want to be told again we can't be together."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not what I'm going to say. You two... Please, be careful and for Gods sake be more situationally aware. I mean really? Anyone of the kids could have stumbled on you. You can't cloak yet." He pointed out. He wasn't going to stop them anymore. Trying to would only push them to do something they weren't ready for just yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain blushed hotter as she stood somewhat behind James. She couldn't even look up at John. "Sorry." She squeaked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled down at her and after a nod from James he reached out and tipped her head back with her chin. "Rainy, baby you are a young woman now and I haven't been treating you as such. I'm very sorry for that. I love you and I worry but I don't think I have to. James is so careful with you and I'm proud of how you two are being careful in this. If you two ever," he looked at James and then at Rain. "Need anything, anything at all you come to me. No judgment just love and help okay?" He asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James looked at him and for the first time he really felt like John was his warrior. "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain nodded and wrapped her arms around James and allowed her hair to hide her face. She hated how she easily blushed and become shy. "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go on, and hold off on the... Touching a bit I can feel the energy of it and it's weird." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James took Rain's hand and dragged her back to the pool area./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes watched them come back in from her spot in the pool and shook her head when John followed. She turned to Luke and splashed him. "Hey Smoosh come here a second." She said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke smiled and walked over to her. "Yes, mama."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him. "I needed to hug you." She said. "You're a good boy, Smoosh." She said and kissed his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh. What I need to do?" He asked looking around eyeing everyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "I just wanted you to know I love you and that you're an awesome son and Roman is very blessed to have you." She said and smiled up at him. "And that I could use some help with Hail over there, trying to work his water wings." She pointed to his little brother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What ya need help with? Cause I've tried to help him and all he tells me is that he is Batman and he dont want help. He can do it on his own." Luke shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Hail. Nevermind." she looked up at him. "Smoosh, I'm really proud of you and I'm sorry if any of my actions caused you to be angry with me over the past few months, okay? I love you, you're as much my son as you are my nephew. You're blood and family which in this family means so much more." she hugged him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, you're messing up my man coolness. Loki don't have his mama hug and cry over him." He said but still hugged Celes. "I'm okay... /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" are okay. Dont worry about it anymore."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Good, now if could help me convince your older brothers of that, we will be golden." she said softly and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go write to Uncle Blaise be back." she said and waded out of the pool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anything to terrorize them!" Luke called after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and walked back into the main part of the house and into her workroom she sat down and wrote a letter to Blaise and then the boys. She sat back for a minute and sighed looking around the space. She looked into her collage corner and smiled at the one that was finished. She had finished three days before she had fallen down the stairs. It was one of the kids for John. She had thought she'd give it to him to make him smile. They had a few in their house, but she thought he would like one in his room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at it waiting for the owls to return./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman listened yo Bryce talk about Bryce new things he saw sense being in the world as she made her macaroni salad. She nodded her head on occasion but she kept Bryce in her arm as she did what she had to do. "Wait, wait, wait." She said. "Your dad showed you what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He showed me his thingy. It was long and things came out of it! Then the daddy man guy said his was longer and pulled his out."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Harry and Lee. "What have you two been showing my son?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We didn't show him anything." Lee said. "Nothing at all. How to cook food."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing. Why?" Harry looked down at His son. "Just what are you telling your mummy?" He asked him poking his belly from behind Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce gave a little giggle. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your thingy. The long one that stuff comes out./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He told him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You and the daddy man guy showed me your thingy with the stuff that comes out./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The daddy man guy?" Lee asked. "Why do you kids add extra to my name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What have you two been showing my son?" Roman asd./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "He's talking about our wands."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your dirty wands or your wands, wands?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our wand, wands we had them out the other day reminiscing when we needed them." Harry laughed. "Little bugger." He poked Bryce./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded and then shook her head. "He's not a bugger. He was just telling me what you guys have been doing to entertain him." She kissed his forehead. "My love monkey." She cooed at him and resumed making the macaroni salad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dont fall for the sweet and innocent of him. He really is a bugger. When you least expect it he gets you. Little sour patch kid." Lee said. "Especially when he teams up with Jasmine and Kole."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce giggled and kicked his feet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed. "True, oh and watch this. Hey John come here a sec." He beckoned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John got up and walked over and sighed when he got within a few feet of Bryce and as always he started to cry. He loved the little boy so much he wished he wouldn't cry in his presence. He smiled a little and shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked in and smiled. "Lark and Nick will be home tonight." She announced and frowned. "Why is Bryce crying?" She asked walking over to stand in between John and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and set her spoon down. "Hey, hey." She said gently yo Bryce. "Hey its okay, mummy is here. You trust me, right?" She asked as she wiped his tears away. The tall papa isn't going to do anything. You are safe. No more crying." She soothed as she bounced him gently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" John smiled down at Bryce and winked. "See I told ya." he said to him lightly and a little playfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce calmed down but he still had his lower lip poking out. Hr looked back and forth between John and Roman, still unsure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and shook her head. she felt sorry for John and Bryce. John didn't bond very well with Bryce. Yeah, John checked on him a couple of times but there was no bonding. And she didn't blame Bryce. John was kind of a jerk during the pregnancy. She bounced and soothed Bryce. "Okay, love monkey?" She set him back down in his bassinet and then hit Harry. "That was mean. You could have told me. You hurt John's feelings." She scolded him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry mate. Guess I'm still a little sore. Shouldnt have done that." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gently socked Harry in the arms as well and then wrapped her arms around John. "Its okay, Little John, I will protect you from the mean Harry Potter." she giggled at her joke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mean? Me? Never!" Harry said and gave her a playful growl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head and pressed her ear to John's chest and sighed. Celes was happy, she was surrounded by her family, her loves. She was happy and glad they were headed out of the darkness that seemed to have been plaguing them for almost a year and a half./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. "You poor thing." She said and pinched John's cheeks. She giggled and went back to making her macaroni salad. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, you poor thing." Lee teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and held Celes to him. "I am a poor thing." he pouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and reached up and pulled on his pouting lip and shook her head. "So picked, my poor Little John. Need Mama Celes to fix it?" she said before she thought and then blushed and giggled a little. "Sorry." she giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. No fixing him. But you can fix me." He wiggled his eyebrows./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! What about me? I would like a little attention too." Toman daif and then shook her head, "Never mind,I will find it somewhere else."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned ever so slightly and nodded. She kissed John on the chin and pulled away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could use fixing too, you know." Harry pointed out to both girls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to see." she said and hummed to herself as she got up on a stool. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The front door opened and the sound of a baby's cry could be heard and then Nick and Lark came into the kitchen while the sound of Raleigh crying faded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes grinned and hopped off her stool and hugged Alaric first. "My boy." she said and hugged him tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama." he said rubbing her back and hugging her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, you guys." Lee said going over and doing the hugging and taking his grand baby. "Oh, look how cute you are." He cooed at Raleigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman watched them and gave a sad smile. She missed them but she felt awkward now. She wasn't She what to do. She gave a little frown. How did she go from being herself to feeling awkward? She looked over to John. She wanted a little of his attention but she didn't know how to ask. She didn't want anything sexual... not yet anyways. She loved Celes and wanted so much to have her baby. It was a dream she always wanted. When things were looking bad between her and Lee and v that she would never have him, her dreams changed. That summer with Celes and Lark was... was nice. They took care of each other and took care of Lark. He was her baby too. But that image of being a small family has always been a dream of hers. She looked at Lee, Celes, Harry, and John. She lived them all. She now had small families with each of them... well except for John. But she knew it would happen soon... or maybe not./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're over thinking again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Pele said as she sat down, keeping herself hidden except from Roman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I... sorry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman told her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We have been together for eleven years... give or take a few years and... I... think I want out."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She whispered the last part. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dont get me wrong, I love each and everyone of them but I feel... overwhelmed. There are too many emotions, too many people, and not enough attention... oddly enough I feel overwhelmed and left out. How is this possible?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pele shook her head. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You are still coming out of your trama. Even seemed to all happen at once. Bryce coming out, getting pregnant with Celes' child, losing that child, killing Mona, going through the depression of losing Celes' baby, Celes and John getting married, confronting Harry and Bryce about the lost child, getting pregnant with Bryce, being pushed out, Celes being pregnant, the walking on eggshells with your pregnancy, John being a jerk, the others shutting you down while you were your most vulnerable, Celes carrying a dark child, your darkness slipping in and snapping at Celes. Oh and lets not forget your baby blues. When When want to admit it or not that is a lot. No matter how hard anyone tries, they can't bounce back from that in a day. It takes some time to get over it. You know, I was reading over one of Celes' medical books and it says there are five stages in the grieving process. Denial and Isolation, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. If you ask me you are still going through it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm tired. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep. I want to hide... and go away."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to find yourself. In all of this you have lost yourself. You have fallen its time you get back up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't. I have too much to do. I have to make things right. The kids... they had a messed up Christmas. I have to fix it. All the gifts that I have made are still in my work room. Besides, they are never going to let me leave. I can't leave Bryce. He's missed me already. And I already told the kids I was feeling better. I... can't leave. God, what about Celes? She will be so upset. Then Lee wants to take me away. We never had a proper honeymoon and we keep talking about having one and spending time with each other..." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Pele. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Its never going to happen, is it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How can it happen you aren't even yourself. You will be the Roman he wants and you will go along with I but at the end you will only feel awkward when you come home."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman wiped at her eyes. She knew Pele was right. She knew she had to find herself. She had to get away and just be herself. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She would take Bryce with her... But where would she go?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes finally pulled away from the boys when her chest started to hurt. She looked over at Roman and frowned at her mood shift. She sighed and rubbed her chest and walked over to her. "Baby Girl?" She asked softly and wiped her tears. She watched Roman closely taking in her body language. She bit the inside of her mouth when she saw all the classic 'I want to run away' signs. Maybe it would help Roman if she did. She kissed Romans cheek. She didn't know how to help her anymore than she already had. She was a healer, but unsure if she could heal the hurt Roman felt. She stepped away with a little smile and looked down. "I think maybe... I'll go take a nap." She whispered. "When you find you, come back to me." She said to Roman and turned and left the kitchen before she started to cry. She was so tired of crying and feeling like a weight was standing on her chest. She was happy but... It was wrong. The blance they all once had was gone and she didn't know if it would come back. She climbed up into the loft above the dance studio and into her bed. She laid down and slowly her body started to relax and sleep found her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Does it seem strange to you that all the attention is focused on what Roman is feeling?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hiiaka asked as she sat down on the beach in Celes' dream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No, what she went through was devastating. She deserves the attention and support."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiiaka nodded. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But do you not as well?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She asked, not sounding malicious. She was geuiounly curious how Celes could just put aside all she was feeling and just allow Roman to be the only one to hurt. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You hurt, my littl host, and yet you just push it down and don't say anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What am I suppose to say? Yes I'm hurting? Yes I feel like I've lost... Everything and nothing I feel like something is wrong? I feel like still losing a Roman even though we just barley got her back?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes demanded of the goddess. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well I do but what is saying all that going to do but hurt the people I hold dear. So no I'm not going to say anything. She wants to leave, I can sense it... I've always known a day would come where she just wanted to be done with this but I didn't think it would come this soon." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cried silently hugging her knees to her chest. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I dragged them all into this relationship kicking and screaming instead of leaving well enough alone and now it's time to punish me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiiaka shook her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This was meant to happen, Celes. It was decided long ago. You had no more influence than I or my sister. It is meant to be. You are not being punished. Our Roman she is lost and hurting and yes she wants to leave but not for good. Might I suggest you tell her to go to her cabin in the mountains of Carpathia?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She nudged her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Hiiaka and sniffed and wiped her eyes. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I... Okay." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She whispered and then she was waking up to the sound of knocking on her dance studio door. She sat up and wiped at her cheeks and looked at the clock and found she's slept away most of the afternoon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee poked his head in, "Hey you." he walked in and sat on the bed. "Dinner is ready."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes scooted herself closer to him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Okay." She said and sniffed a little. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I think Roman wants to leave." She whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know. I got the same feeling too." He told her and wrapped an arm around her. "I dont blame her but I also don't want her to go either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little sob. "Me neither on both counts." She said and pressed her face into his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee held her tightly and soothed her. "Its okay... she'll come back." He said, trying to hold his tears back. "And when she gets back she will be just like herself. Causing trouble, laughing, teasing us, and just driving us insane. Especially with her new inventions."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and kissed his chin. "I'm still not sure how to function without her. But she needs it. We... She needs to heal and I can't help her do that, none of us can. I feel her pain and it kills me cause I helped cause it." She said and sniffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee cupped her face. "Don't take on all the blame. We all had our parts in this, even Harry. So don't blame yourself. While she is gone lets plan something for her, yeah? Oh, we can plan that masquerade party. And you will have me, Harry, John to keep you company. I know we are stinky men but we can try and keep you occupied."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and offered him a smile. "I'd like to help do that for her." She whispered and kissed him. "And you're not that stinky." She said, her lips tingling a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Oh, gee thank you. I would like to point out that I shower every day." He kissed her again. "Come on, lets get you fed and not jump to conclusions. Maybe Ro won't leave... maybe."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave him a sad smile. "I'm not, I just know it." She whispered and sat up on her knees and kissed him again. "We will be okay, Hi'iaka says we should send her to the Carpathian mountains."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, that could work. Dimitri and my aunt could check on her... along with Val's father. Yeah, I like that idea." Lee stood up and pulled Celes with him. "Come on, is food time... besides, maybe you can stop the angry glares from Lark and Nick."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed. "You know it's more than John they're mad at. It's all of us." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All I said was maybe you can stop the angry glares from Lark and Nick. I didn't say they were directed at John. However I do see a little fire coming back to Ro." Lee told her as they walked down the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah?" Celes asked she bit her lip as they walked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I swear to God, if you don't stop with the looks I'm going to choke you, Lark. I'm gonna wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze. Then when I squeeze I'm gonna shake your head and hope it pops off!" Roman growled. "Hands, neck, choke." She said making the gesture to do so. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke covered his mouth to keep from smiling. He was enjoying how Lark was annoying his mum. It was bringing life back into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark suppressed a smile, truth be told his dad had told him to not hold it against them. Their lives were complicated enough without him and Nick weighing in. He looked at Roman and gave hr the same look and then gave a growl and looked away trying really hard not to laugh. He was enjoying pulling the woman he knew as one of his mothers out of her shell./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you... did he just growl at me?" Roman climed onto the table to get to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get off the table Roman." Lee said as he walked into the kitchen with Celes. No wonder Lana thinks she can climb on things."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Lana said as she walked into the kitchen with Bree and Brax. " I said I was trying to reach a movie, thank you very much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark couldn't stop himself and he smiled just a little and stood up and moved back. "I may have growled at you. I guess we'll just have to leave that alone for a bit." he said and the smile begged to grow as he watched Mum ignore Daddy and take a kamikaze leap at him. He laughed and caught her easily and pulled her into a hug. "That's the Mum I know." he said softly and then looked around the room. Dad looked like he was about to just grab Mum from him and carry her off, his mother had a hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh, and Daddy looked exasperated but a smiled twitched the corners of his mouth. John, whom he had avoided looking at looked at him with such pride that in that moment any ill feelings he had, had just evaporated. He set his mum down and looked down at her. "Mum, we are good, huh Nick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick nodded. "Yeah, but you may want to work out what you're feeling about Mama too." he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned. "Me?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You fell down a flight of stairs and could have…" Lark trailed off and his hands tightened on Mum's shoulders as his anger returned. He wasn't mad at her for it, he was pissed at his mother for being careless when she knew how klutzy she was. He saw what he was doing to Roman and dropped his hands. "Sorry." he whispered and stepped back shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes filled with tears as she finally understood just why Lark was staying away, he was afraid to lose her. "Oh, Alaric." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I makes you feel any better we can always put her in the sumo suit." Lee told him. "It usually makes me feel better." He smiled and summoned the suit. "Soft and squishy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and then coughed to cover it up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed and looked at it and then his mother and then back at the suit and slowly shook his head. "Yes, put her in that." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened. "My own son!" she gasped in mock outrage. She sighed and walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. "My baby boy." she said to him and made him lean down to she could press her forehead to his. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I didn't mean to scare you. You know how I get." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and so do you. You should have been more careful, Mama…" he lowered his voice. "I can't always protect you anymore." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and hugged her son. "You're not suppose to, but I'm glad you do. You're such a good boy. I love you and promise to be more careful… and Ill wear the suit." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark smiled. "I think Daddy would like that as much as me." he said and kissed her cheek feeling better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes turned grudgingly to the suit and Lee. "Well, help me into it Chocolate Daddy." she said with a smirk knowing hed have to mask his reaction to the trigger. But if she was going to suffer in the suit she was going to play dirty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gave a growl and snap his teeth at her. "You little minx!" He growled at her. "Its on. Its so on." He placed her in the suit and kissed her. "See, dont you look so cute! Go, on, dirty girl. Show your son." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head as she sat back down. She didn't tell Celes but she really enjoyed watching Celes walk around in that suit. It was the cutest little thing. She shook her head as she sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana tugged on Nick's pants. "Are you guys done giving the grown ups a hard time? Can we eat now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a growl of her own and after she got under control turned to Lark. "See." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed at her and shook his head. "Yes, that works."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked back at Lee and waddled over to him and poked his side, when he smiled she kissed the corners missing the gesture and then pushed him. "Butt monkey, Im going to get you good you wait."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick looked down at Lana and then picked her up and snorted into her neck. "You little piggy." he snorted more. "I think Ill just eat you instead of dinner." he said and started to light knaw on her little shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana squealed. "Help me! Help me! Nick's gonna eat me." She she squealed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "It looks like it is out of my hands, Lana." He waved a hand and thev table was set. "The table is set, but it looks like Nick wants a Lana sausage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick continued to snort into Lana's neck and started to tickle her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Nickie! That's my Lala! You can't eat her!" Bree said jumping up on him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick laughed and caught Bree and started to tickle her with one hand and Lana with the other. "I got my two favorite Gossip girls." he snorted into both their necks and listened to them squeal. Then he stopped when Celes shook her head. He couldn't take her seriosly though in that suit and started to laugh. "Mama, you look hilarious!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pouted. "You see what the suit does? My kids make fun of me." she said to Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spinjitzu!" Albus yelled as he gave a leap into the suit and his mother and spun and bonced into her and then went flying back and landed on his butt laughing. "That was awesome!" he said getting up again to do it again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, don't do that. Your mother is already unbalance as it is." Lee told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So can we play with her in the training room? There is plenty of mats there." Cello asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only if you allow her to kiss you all she wants." Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus frowned. "Well Mama cooties are different than girl cooties." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Celes said. "Im the one in this contraption, Im not for higher." she protested and tired to walk backwards but then remembered mid step she promised Lee she wouldnt and then faultered tripped over her larger legs and tumbled down and rolled with a little squeal. "Bloody, stupid…" she gave a frustrated growl as she tried to get up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry covered his mouth and tried hard to not laugh but just couldn't stop himself and started to shake with laughter. "Its so cute." he laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that is why you are in the suit." Lee said. He picked her up and sat her down in a chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cello frowned. "I want to play, not get kissed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain screamed as she ran into the kitchen and climbed onto the counter. "James, Scorpious, if you come near me with those things I swear I will murder you both!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh come on, Amani they are just worms from Mama's compost bins!" James said holding up a handful of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, you know you want to touch them. They're all slimy and wiggly." Scorpius teased her and looked up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain screamed bloody murder and leaped from the counter and landed on Val as he walked in. "Get those slimy things away from me!" She used her magic to zap both James and Scorpious, which in turn had the worms flying in the air. She screamed again and jumped onto John as the worms landed on Val, missing her by inches. "I'm gonna murder you in your sleep!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That went awesome!" James said and then saw his mothers face and winced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clean it up, young man. And for that little stunt you can clean the compost out of the bottom of the bins tonight, both of you." she pointed to Scorpie as well. "Apologize to Val as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val laughed as he picked the little worms off of himself and piled them in one hand then used his magic to send them back to their home./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er, sorry." James said and looked at Rain and ran his magic over her, something he could do when they were intensely connected and emotions were heightened. He loved hearing her scream. He started to clean up as he was told./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, sorry Vampire guy." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Val chuckled and shrugged and sat down as Jude, Luke and Diamond walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm gonna kill them! I swear I'm gonna kill!" Rain said still holding onto John. "Then I'm gonna bring them back and kill them again!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They were just harmless worms, Amani." Luke told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain glared daggers at him and growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke raised his hands. "I take it back. They're evil, slimy, and the boys deserve to be tortured."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a nod. "And you and Noah are going to help me do it." She told them in her 'do as I say and don't argue with me' tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and set Rain down in a stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled as he cleaned. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll make it up to you tonight in the bath."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her and started to hum at his success./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but you are totally going to suffer first… along with Scorpie. Suffer, I tell ya. Suffer!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Rain sent him and squinted at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she watched them. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think my Rainy could make a good track runner and the way she jumps so well, awesome."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She giggled to Celes, John, Harry, and Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and nodded. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have track and field"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They could, we just have to ask you know." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry sent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James grinned bigger. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll suffer until I touch you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to try and resist."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She said sounding less convince that she could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Track and field would be fun to watch them. I think there will have to be some kind of spells put in place so that the students don't cheat saying that they are faster than what they really are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded as he pondered the idea. "Hooch could do it." he said out loud of the Quidditch ref./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled and he and Scorpius went over and sat with Rain. He automatically pulled her half on top of him as was their way and watched their parents leaning his chin on her shoulder and gently blowing on her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and tried hard not to pay attention to it or be affected by it. She automatically laced her fingers with his and played with them. Even though they were still a little dirty she still loved them. James always had some kind of dirt, oil, potion ingredient, or something on them. But he always made sure they weren't slimey when he held her hand. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You suck."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought she retired." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, isn't that why you were the Quidditch ref for a while too?" John asked. "Well… besides the obvious."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "Well I can't do it, I have too much going on right now." he said. "Maybe Ginny, she just retired you know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Yeah, and she's bored out of her gourd according to Blaise." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good, I'll ask Georgie to write her and bring it up to her. Unless, Lark would like to suggest it to her." Lee smiled at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark smiled. "I could ask." he shrugged. "She'd probably do it if I did." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "You little charmer."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep, that's me. They call me Mr. Stud." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More like Mr. Dud." Evie poked his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, that hurts right here." he covered his heart and then kissed her laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "I blame Blaise." She teased. "Lark had always been a charmer… then his father got ahold of him." She winked at Lark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Dads not that bad." Lark said sitting up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its alright, Lark, Mum just loves to tease him." Celes said with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you can count that as payback!" Roman smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, payback for what?" Lark asked a little confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For messing with me, you little, big brat!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Oh! Well look at you though. Its a good thing I messed with you, Mum." he winked. He'd picked up tricks and traits from Pop-Pop too. "You know what, I miss Pop-Pop can he come stay soon?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, uh… Maybe." Roman said a little uncomfortable. She had figured out where she wanted to go and going home felt like the place to go… going back to here it all started, so to speak. "Hey, lets get this food passed out." She said as the rest of the kids walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes noticed Roman's slight shift and rubbed her back and then slowly got up so she could help and realized the suit made her too large. She turned to Lee with a pout. "I'll wear it after dinner, I swear." she said to him pronouncing her already pouty lips for affect./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. What say you Lark? Your mama wants out so she can 'help'. The food is already on the table, its just the matter of making plates and passing the food around. Do you think we should let her out for that?" Lee asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark's lips curved into a smile that resembled his fathers when he was being bad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes narrowed her eyes at her son. "Alaric Tobias Zabini." she warned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nick laughed. "Oh she pulled out the full name on ya, what are you going to do next?" he asked holding out his breadstick like a mic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Probably let her out cause Mama scares me a little." he said with a shrug. "But after you have to let Albie and Cello play in the training room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You little brat, fine." she looked at Lee. "Good enough?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled. "Sounds good to me." He said as he helped her and set it aside so no one would trip and fall over it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she played with Damon and his food. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Look here woman, you don't get between a man and his food./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, is that so. Well, I'm the mummy and I can do exactly that." She tickled him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon laughed. "No more. No more." He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sighed and laughed at them. "Dai, give it up. Mummy always wins." she said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope even giggled as she watched. It was okay when Mummy picked on Damon but not Daddy. She frowned and gave Lee a stink eye and then went back to her food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, did you see that?" Lee said. "Did you see that? I didn't do anything and I still got the stink eye." he looked around. "Oh, tell me I'm not the only one that saw that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed at Lee. "I saw it, she don't like you man." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and shook her head. "Well you do mercilessly tease and torture her Damon." she pointed out in a whisper to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee gave a gasp. "I do not. I simply play with him like any loving father would do." He looked to Vinny. "You don't love me any more? I thought we were getting along just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny smiled a little. "I love you, but I don't like you." she said simply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled again. "You are such a cute little girl." she said to her daughter. "And look at Damon puffing out his little chest all proud of his Vinny for standing up to Daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I'm wounded. I thought we were really good friends. You and I are a team. We take care of Damon." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Venelope looked at him for a minute and then sighed a little. "We do." she said grudgingly. "Okay I don't not like you, Daddy." she said to him and reached out her little hand and patted his like he was an old person she was placating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay, Sweety, one day you will know everything and we will be the best of friends."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shook her head. She had a feeling that Vinny would always side with Damon but at the same time she would sooth Lee. "Cute. Too cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dinner went on as a light affair and then at the end the older kids scattered and John took the younger ones for baths. He left Bryce, Jasmine, and Jellissa in the kitchen in their bassinets because the three of them were asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes got off her stool and started to clean up. She used magic to fill the sink and float plates but did the dishes by hand needing something to distract her while she waited for the conversation that was bound to start at any moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman ran a finger down Bryce's little cheek and his little hand curled around her finger as to hold her close or to keep her close to him. She gave a little smile. "I… I would like to take Bryce, Damon, and Vinny with me… if that is okay." She said quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. "Last time you went away you took my baby angel with you." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry wasn't sure what to say or how to feel about Roman wanting to take their son. "Ro, hes our son... " he said dumbly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry." She told Celes. "I really want to take Damon and Bryce, but I know I can't take Damon unless Vinny agrees or goes with." She looked at Harry, "I know Bryce is our son. I've… I've been absent from him for a month and half. I won't do it to him again. So… I want to take him with me. We will all be safe. There is only one safe place I'm willing to take them and I won't risk their safety. So I decided to go back home… to New Mexico, with my father."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying. She just nodded numbly and went back to doing dishes. She felt a little hollow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes, don't do that." Roman whispered as she pushed through the connection making her open it instead of closing it. "I'm sorry. Truly, I'm sorry, but I just… I need to find myself again. Look at me. I'm this pathetic, emotional, attention needing, 'pity me, because I don't know what', type of person. I need to be strong again, I need to remember who I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' shoulders went slack and she gave a tiny sob. "I don't want you to go, what if… what if you like it better?" she whispered and turned around holding her hands out to her. "I don't think I could… if… if you didn't come back." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman took her hands and pulled her down onto her lap and held her. She leaned her head onto her shoulder. "I'll be back. Once my head is all clear, I'll be running back for you guys… missing each and everyone of you." She told her. She had to believe it. She knew she loved them all and would do anything for them but she was so tired of being in a relationship with them all. "I'm just tired. I need rest, need to clear my mind, and need to cleans." She looked up at Celes. "If I take Vinny it will be a constant reminder of you. I take Damon and it will be a reminder of Lee. You know, how much he enjoys torturing him. And if I take Bryce, I will have no choice but to come back. He is Harry and mine first son. I don't think Harry will allow me to be gone lone with our son." She giggled. "Hunt me down and force me back, he will."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gripped her hands tighter for a second and then sniffed and straightened her shoulders and looked into Roman's eyes. She kissed her and then sniffed again. "Go find yourself, and we will be right here waiting for you to come back." she said and then kissed her once more and then on each cheek. "And tell Alan we miss him around here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at her, "I will." She told her. "And he will escort me back here to you guys." she gently kissed Celes. "I love you. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, I love you too." she whispered. "You should say something to Lee." she added. "He won't like this anymore than I do. Actually we may all have to have a sit down with the older kids before you go. When do you want to leave?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was thinking after Noah's birthday. Its so close and last year with the loss of Hope we really didn't get to do anything. So I wanted to make that up to him. We always do something for our birthday. He's my birthday buddy." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and nodded. "Good." she nodded again. "Good." she said and hugged Roman. "You know what I want to do? Sleep in the group room again, can we do that or do you want to be alone tonight? If so I can ask the boys." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, we can be together again, I don't mind." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and pulled away. She waved her hand and the dishes were done. "I'm going to go put on pajamas then. She needed just a minute to collect herself completely. "Could you tell the boys and I'll meet you guys in there?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response and headed out. She went up to her and Harry's room and pulled on a blue nightgown that had thin straps and stopped at her knees. She didn't know what possessed her to put it on. She pulled a robe on over it, twisted her hair up and started out of the room trying to hold it together by taking deep breaths. Roman needed this, she needed to go for a while. She would come back, Celes had to have faith and believe that. She stopped just shy of the hall to the group room and pressed her back to the wall and shut her eyes. "This is going to be good for her." she whispered to no one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's going to be good for who?" John asked. He "I see you are wearing my color." he gave a smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and then down at herself and it dawned on her that she had put it on for him, without even knowing it. She smiled a little. "I've been teasing Lee and Harry for most of the day, I thought I'd tease you a little… even though it never seems to pan out for me a girl can try." she shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled, "What can I say, you can't tease a fertility god when he knows all the tricks." he smiled at her and brushed a thumb under her eye. He saw the unshed tears. "What's going on?" he asked gently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at him and then crumbled a little. "Roman's going to leave for a while." she whispered as tears trickled from her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? Why? We… we just came back." He told her as he wiped some of her tears. "Oh, Celes, don't cry." He told her and pulled her into his arms and held her. "Its okay, it will all be okay. She won't leave, we will make her stay, she belongs here." He was going to try his hardest to make sure Ro stayed, especially if it made Celes happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and warmed at his words. "She needs it, shes not going forever. More like a vacation… where she takes our daughter and Dai and Bryce with her." she said and pressed her face to his chest and cried despite her trying to spin it better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John just held her and let her cry. He rubbed her back and and ran his fingers through her hair. She needed this. She need a good healthy cry. It amazed him how she and Ro seemed to have switched roles. And at the same time he knew it wasn't a good thing they did… or maybe it was. But Ro was usually on the go and had things to occupy herself or found things to do. Now… she seemed to have nothing. "She's like Stitch, isn't she. She is looking for a home or something to complete her and we are right here. She just needs to see that." He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "She will, I have to believe that she will find herself and come back to me… to us. I have to believe that I love her enough for both of us right now." she whispered. "I have to have faith." she held him tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John lifted her chin, "She will come back. She will. Has she ever turned her back on anything that was important?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "No, she hasn't." she whispered and sniffed. She looked into John's eyes and smiled. "Thank you." she said suddenly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are welcome. Besides, she has the closet full of shoes. Do you think she would honestly leave that treasure behind?" he chuckled and kissed her. "Besides, she and I still have some unfinished business to take care of." He kissed Celes again. "Come on, Pockets. Time for bed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and leaned her head on his bicep as they walked to the group room together. She held his hand with both of hers and hummed their song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee walked into the room behind them. "Love birds." He teased as he walked into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. "So what's the plan for you guys next? Just stay home and make more babies?" he teased again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shook her head. "Nope, no more babies for me. I said I'm not having any for a while." she said tapping her toes on the bed where she was sitting now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah, you did say your baby maker was on strike." Lee chuckled and came out as he pulled on his tank top. "We will see how long that lasts." He kissed her nose and chuckled again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked in already wearing a long tshirt and shorts under. She kissed Celes and Lee and looked up at John, unsure of herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John grabbed her hand and pulled her down and kissed her gently. "Don't ever doubt that I want you to kiss me and love me as much as I want to kiss and love you." he said to her. "Okay?" he asked and was struck how much it felt like talking to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is this nonsense Bryce said about him going on vacation with Mummy?" Harry asked walking in, he wore pajama pants and no shirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman turned and looked at Harry. "You were there when I was talking to Celes. Why are you acting so surprised?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a deep sigh. "Because I thought it would change if I did." He said softly and got into the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry. I just… like I told Celes I just need some time away. I need to find myself. Right now I feel like I'm going back and forth between myself and someone else. This isnt me! I…" She raised her arms and looked down at herself. "I'm doubting myself and I never doubt myself. I feel weak… and unsure. I just want to be me." she told them but didn't look at anyone. "I just want to be me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee pulled her by her hips and made her stand in front of him. "Roman, we are here for you. Whatever you need we will give it to you… we just don't want you to go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head. "You're not really here for me." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "God… I… I'm pathetic and I keep saying the same thing over and over again." She sniffed and raised her head and looked at them as she squared her shoulders. "You guys hurt me deep this time. I'm not saying it to be mean or to make you feel bad, but just think about it. If anyone of us had insecurities and voiced them we would all put that to rest make that person feel better. With my pregnancy you all fought with me. None of you put them to rest. You guys were even angry with me for saying them. That really hurts. We are supposed to be a team and you were suppose to help me. However, you guys couldn't look past the fact that I was carrying Bryce or whatever your issue was." She lowered her head and played with her fingers. "So, I… I'm doubting myself. Should I say this, should I say that? How will it make you feel if I do say it. I… I'm sorry but I have to go and be me and the only place I can think that will help is my father." she gave a side smile. "I won't allow him to come and yell at you guys, okay. I still love you all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned. He didn't think about that last part. Alan was going to be mad as hell. This was his one and only baby and they really did hurt her. He cleared his throat, "Uh, I think we should go to bed." he said and helped Roman into the bed as John laid in the middle again with Celes on the other side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes lay stiffly between John and Harry. She didn't even think of how angry Alan would be and her heart hurt a little because she was reminded that she hadn't addressed Roman insecurities. But then, when did any of them really react well to any of their insecurities? Celes could recall countless time where hers were swept under the rug or she was called a 'silly girl' for thinking or feeling something. She rolled into her belly and draped an arm over Johns chest and faced her face towards Harry and forced herself to relax and finally fell into a restless sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the girls were sleeping Lee looked over to the guys. He really didn't want to think about what Alan would do or say. Lord knows there would be no stopping him if he really wanted to have words with him. "Who else is she taking?" He whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damon and Venelope." John whispered back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She'd better tell Luke too, that kid is ready to follow her blindly wherever." Harry added thinking of the conversation a few months back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we will have to tell the older ones. They are old enough to understand and come to their own decisions and have a voice to be heard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. He ran his fingers through Celes' hair when she gave a whimper in her sleep. Of all of them, Roman leaving even for a little while would always affect Celes the most./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee hugged Roman tighter. He really didn't want her to go. It sucked when she was gone. In his mind he could find a way to help her. They just needed a little time. He buried his face into her hair. "I think we should just tie her up and put in a room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That earned a chuckle from both Harry and John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I think that you're not the only one who thinks that." John said. He rubbed Romans and Celes hands. "I think that wouldn't end well though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know. But its what I would do. Besides, you've never see Alan pissed off and out for blood... I can't say he was pissed at me but he was definitely out for a little blood." Lee shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And It'll be worse on us men, than Celes. At least I think so." Harry said shrugging./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I think you are right on that." He told him. "But you know... if Roman is taking Damon and Vinny then hopefully they will keep him occupied." He smiled. "Remember that good fight in the kitchen he had with Damon? Priceless."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When Damon remembers you are so in trouble, bro." John said to Lee and laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled himself and then looked down at Celes in concern when she whimpered again. She seemed so much less fragile these days. She had such cofidence but he could tell she was still the same girl on the inside. He sighed and pressed his body closer to hers. "The girls have switched places on us.' he pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know," Lee said as he held Roman. "I'm not sure how or when that happened or how to stop it." He looked down at both girls. "I'm concerned about it, though. It can't be good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "I want Roman back the way she was but… I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"like/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Celes this way. She's more confident and sure of herself. She was even still a little… less in school but now… its like shes finally accepted that shes an amazing person." he sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't mind shy Celes if she came back but I like this version of her, I think its her best one." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just after midnight on Roman's birthday Sune entered her dreams. He wanted to give her something for her birthday she would never forget. He loved her, he wanted her to know that forever. He still wanted to go slow but he was having issues thinking of her without becoming aroused. He would spend hours thinking of what he wanted to do to her when he finally got to touch her and feel her. He wanted her for more than just the physical though and he wanted her to know that. He loved her, her mind, her spirit, the way she stood up to him and treated him as an equal, not above or below. He walked into a living room he had designed as a part of the house he wished to one day have with her. It would be tucked away on an island where no one could find them, not even the others would know where it is. It was a bungalow style home. Simple made of palm trees. The lower level was open and the furniture within was simple and tasteful and open to change as Roman saw fit. There was a small kitchen in the corner of the continuous room and a large door opened up onto a porch with a swing on it. There was a ladder that led up to a simply decorated loft. The ceiling lifted up there for viewing of the stars and just a general breeze thing. He sank onto the couch next to Roman and pulled her into his arms. "Hello, my little goddess, do you like your birthday present?" he asked in her ear hugging her tightly. "When I get out of the box I will make this house for you, you may decorate it as you please." he kissed her neck to her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and smiled, "Yes, I do. Its very nice, Its very, very nice." She giggled and leaned her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "You are made of awesome, you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would be the first to say so." he said and kissed her. "What do you want most for your birthday my little goddess. I will try and give it to you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "Lets see, what do I would I want most?" She leaned against Suna and thought about it, "I think I would like, to…" She giggled and blushed as she looked away. "Well… there is this movie… and in this movie there is this scene where this couple were playing with clay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "You want to do the scene from Ghost?" he asked her and nuzzled her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… Yeah. I do some pottery things but when I seen that Its one thing that I wanted to do but I really don't see the others doing that with me… well, except for Celes. She is awesome. And with Harry he would play along and then it would just become a game of who could cover hwo with more clay." She laughed and shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "Well then, we must do this. Because you see, I want us to have our own things." he kissed her neck again. "And while I respect them, I only want you." he whispered in her ear. He got them up and added a pottery barn behind the small house and led her to it. He took the lead and set up. He then sat her down in front of him and stepped on the pedal to get the wheel going. "Ready /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watashi no ai?" he whispered running his hands down her arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, "Yes." She told him as she wet her hands and started to play with the clay and started the wheel slowly. She giggled and shivered again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they started to shape the little pot he ran his fingers to lace with hers and pressed his face into her neck still watching what they were doing. He pressed closer to her from behind allowing her to feel his arousal for her. He wanted her, but he wanted her when he was out. He loved spending time with her but felt that if they had sex in the dreams they shared it would cheat her of the real experience. He kissed her neck and moaned despite his thoughts and continued to held her with the pot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a small moan lead her head to the side and moaned again. She enjoyed their time together. It was nice to make out with him and spend time with him again. It was fun before… of course she had spent most of the time worrying and wanting to help seperate him from Draco, but in that time she got to know him. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She felt everything from him. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "I love you too, and I love that I can say it to you now and fully mean it." he whispered to her and sighed and groaned. "You make it hard to be good, Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "That's a good thing." She whispered and then kissed his lips and pulled back. "And for the record, I haven't done anything." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh you do not have to do anything but be, you are sexy and intoxicating. I even thought so before, its why you made me so uncomfortable when you would come onto me." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "So you using your magic to check us out was you really touching. Oh, sexy Sune foreplay." She giggled. "You really wanted in on the fun of sex, didn't you? You always said there was more than sex or you didn't understand why we always fell back to the sex thing." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "Sex is just the physical, the true act of making love is coming together mind, body, and soul. I will show you… soon." he whispered in her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered. "You want to hold me, you want to touch me, you want to kiss me and love me." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "See now you're movie jumping." he teased and stopped the wheel and kissed Roman. He moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth making an exploration of her mouth, it was slow and hot. He loved how she felt against him. He wanted her. "I'm glad you're going to keep me." he whispered against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and smiled. She kissed him again. "Forever," she whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And ever." he whispered back and kissed her again. "What…" he kissed her. "Do you…" he kissed her again. "Want to do now?" he asked. "You'll be awaked soon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "How well do you know and like movies?" She giggled. "Maybe in order to keep you away from giving into 'temptation' we can play a movie trivia pursuit." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am an ancient god, Ro, I know everything… about everything." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, is that a challenge?" Roman laughed. "I do remember beating your 'ancient' god, ass at majon." she smiled mischievously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I would like a rematch. When last I visited Draco, he won our game of Go." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! He taught me how to properly play chess. I give Harry a good run for his money!" she giggled. "I enjoy playing chess. Even the wizards chess. They pieces destroy each other." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we can play as many games as you want." he said. "Just um, nor red and white chess sets." he added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not?" She asked as she grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands. She looked at their bowel and used Pele's magic to bake the bowl. "Perfect." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed. "Twilight my dear, Roman." he said and looked at their bowl. "It'll show up in your craft room. I know you only half believe these dreams right now." he kissed her cheek and cleaned himself up as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "No Twilight things. May I ask why?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at her. "Can we just stop for a minute and think about that? Sparkling Vampires? I mean what is wrong with this group of kids? I mean sparkling vampires? What happened to Dracula? Now that guy, he was a vampire. And the Carpathians… those are Vampires… well sort of. Sparkling Vampires." he muttered and shook his head. "I liked the shifters though, those are actually fairly accurate."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "I enjoy that. That really don't get hold. Harry and Lee says the same thing. John… well he is borderline. He enjoys the romance of it like Celes. I read the books and watched the movies." She shrugged. "I was so mad at how the romance played out. I couldn't believe Edward left her. he knew she would fall apart when he left. That controlling ass." She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune laughed a little. "Well don't you have the very same problem with your Celes?" he asked her poking her nose. "I didn't like that, I always thought she'd do better with Jacob. He could make her happy, and the whole pregnancy thing I believe was just a way to force Edward and Bella further down our throats. Not that its not fascinating but, really?" he asked leading her back into the house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman paused and looked at him with tears. "You think John will be better for her?" She whispered. "I… I don't… If she is going to choose Celes over me, then I'm going to stay." She frowned as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not leaving, leaving her. I'm just… I need to heal so that I can be better for her… I'm… I'm not leaving."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune lifted her chin and looked at her. "Roman I did not mean it like that, and I'm sure your Celes knows this. I was simply poking at you two. You're cute, I don't particularly think your relationship with her is always healthy but I don't push it because I know she makes you happy and I never will. But I was simply teasing. I'm sure she knows you aren't really leaving." he said softly and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I made you sad." he wiped a tear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ignore me." She told him and wiped at her eyes. I'm just… I'm just sensitive on this. its been a little rough. That is all. We are more connected to each other. Her soul is tied to mine, its why we are so close and our relationship seem unhealthy." She cupped his face. "You do make me happy. Sune, you can't see how happy you make me. Even before you were put into the box you made me happy. I've never had anyone challenge my mind as you did… well one, but he is no longer with us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune smiled. "I know your mind. I know you had loss of that. I hope that you will always want me and I will vow to always do what I can to make you happy." he said and kissed her. "I do think your relationship is unhealthy but maybe that's because I'm not sure how I feel entirely about the others in your life." he said. "If I could I would take you away."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled up at him. "You will love them." She told him and kissed him. "As much as I would like to go away with you, and just be in a one on one relationship, I know that can never happen. I love Celes, she is my soul mate, Lee is the first boy I have ever loved, Harry is my partner. We fight together and we bounce ideas off each other. Then John… He is a good guy. He really is. I justn't haven't figured out our relationship just yet. He is good though. Oh, and he is so good with the kids. He is so good with the kids. And the way he loves Celes so much. he is good with her. He really is." She gave a sad smile. "Sometimes I think he is better than me. But you know, Kama is good. he is a war god as well. He can be blunt. But I love John and Kama. They are one. One is just more blunt and grr than the other. But my family is good. You will fit well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sune hugged her. "I hope so." he said softly as he felt the pull of her family waking her. "They beckon you awake. Its your birthday go be with them." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman kissed Suna. "You still owe me that trivia pursuit. I'm going to study on all and any movie I can find. You shall not win." She sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed. "I'm sure you will win, maybe we could give you a handicap and play disney style." he said as the pull became more. "Go, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watashi no ai, I will see you again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will see you." She kissed him again. "And for the record, I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dominate/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" on Disney trivia." She giggled and woke up giggling. She looked up at Celes. "Oh, hello." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled down at her. "Well you seem happy, good dream?" she asked and rubbed Roman's arm. She was laid out next to her on the bed looking down on her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did." She told her and puckered her lips up for her. "Kiss."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and leaned down and kissed her and relaxed a little into it and sighed. "Mmm, nice." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "Very nice." She rolled onto her side and looked at her. "Oh, look, boobs." She said and then pressed her face into them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and pushed her chest out a bit. She ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Happy Birthday, Baby Girl." she said shivering a little./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." She said but it sounded more like "Man you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and moaned a little and pressed closer. "So, what do you want to do today? The sky's the limit. I think each of the boys have ideas of their own, but I thought you and I could do something first before the stinky boys try to steal you away." she said and ran her fingers through her hair and then to her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "You going to molest me?" she asked as she looked up at her. "Like when I asked you to put that cream on my butt? You /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"totally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" were trying to molest me." she giggled and smiled up at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Do you want me to molest you, Roman?" she asked her and tangled her legs with Roman's and pushed their cores together through their clothes. She shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed each of her breast. "Maybe a little molestation, some movies, ice cream and candy as we watch the movie, and popcorn." She kissed her cleavage and giggled. "That sounds good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You got it, tonight we are doing a thing for Noah, Em wanted to do some sort of druid thing for him too so we are going to do that in the backyard." she said and moaned as she ran her hands back up Roman's back. Then she rolled them over so Ro was on top and looked up at her. "So… so hot." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and looked down at her. "Is it hot?" She asked coyly as she straddled her hips. She placed her hands on her breast. "You are feeling horny. You are feeling horny." She sang and squeezed her breast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and nodded. "Very, very horny." she said and lifted her hips and lifted Roman a little as she shivered and reached up and ran her hands over Roman's breast from the top of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and shivered. "She wiggled her hips, "Well, I guess i must fix that first then have a bath. Oh! we can have a bath and you can molest me there." She leaned down and kissed her. "You horny wife."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and nodded. "A bath would be nice." she shivered and sat up and wrapped her arms around Roman. "Really nice, I miss bathing with my wife."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her. "I miss bathing with you too." She giggled and kissed her again. "Come on, sugar daddy, lets take a bath, teas some breakfast and then spend some more time. Oh! We can also have a laptop open and save pictures of jewelry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Oh and sexy underwear!" she giggled and helped Roman get up. She bit her lip, "We should go to our room." she said turning to her and pulling her along. "I want to mess with our room, maybe change this one a bit?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Redecorating of rooms, I like that." She followed Celes and hummed to herself. She held Celes' hand but she also curled her fingers into her hair and played with the flaming red hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked back at Roman and was struck at how much she appeared to look like herself. She was again reminded why Roman would have to leave for a while. "Okay, so we can do that when you get back. Oh! And we are going to work on a surprise for you!" she sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her eyebrows shot up, "And what surprise is this?" She asked as she bounced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, its something you have wanted for a very long time." Celes teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She paused and pulled Celes into her body. She ran her fingers into her hair and kissed her. "Mmm," she moaned against her lips. She rubbed her nose against hers. "Have I told you how much you feel so good?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yes, yes you have my pretty little Baby girl." she shivered and kissed her knowing she was going to try to get it out of her. "We will have a very, very upset Chocolate Bear if I tell you the surprise. But I can tell you you will love it, Love, love, love it." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and kissed her. "I could try. When I'm on top of my game I would totally seduce that surprise right on out of you." She kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, and I look forward to you trying every minute until your surprise when you get back." she dropped her her hands down to her waist and frowned slightly. "Is Alan going to be cross with me?" she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know." She whispered. She held her hands and allowed her tattoo show for her. "To be honest… maybe just a little. If anything more so with the guys than you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes lifted her wrist to her lips and sighed. "I don't like it when he's cross with me. He's one of the few parents I have left." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will talk to him. I really will. I'll make him understand." She kissed her knuckles. "This isn't your guys' fault. Everything just happened so fast. I need some time. I'll make sure he knows too. You won't get into trouble." She kissed her and then giggled. "I feel like a little kid, trying to protect you from the daddy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "He is the daddy, he was that for me when I needed it when I got pregnant with Alaric." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled, "He is a great daddy." She giggled and kissed her. "Hey, I want my bath!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Okay, lets go take us a bath and have ourselves a little fun." she shiverd and turned to continue to their room and stopped and saw Lee and Harry and giggled and pulled Roman into one of the side corridors just as they saw them. "Wed better pop away before the stinky boys try to steal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think we can outrun them?" She whispered as she poked her head out and watched them. "Make them chase us until we get into our room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes sparkled. "Oh lets do that, its been so long since they've tried to break down our door!" she squealed. She giggled a little louder so they could hear them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We hear you." Harry said from close by./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Celes. "When get trapped pop into the room, yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah." she kissed Roman and giggled. "Lets do this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" She giggled and wrapped her her arms around Celes and then walked out with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you two look good." Lee said. "What are you two ladies up to?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, we were going to take a birthday bath and play." Celes said to him and nuzzled Roman neck and looked at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh really? And what if Lee and I had other ideas?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know I wouldn't mind sharing a birthday bath." Lee wiggled his eyebrows. "But, I see a teasing trap going on." He said as he crossed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, do you Lee? Do you really?" Celes asked and then while watching him kissed Roman's neck and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry shook his head and looked at Roman. "So a bath, huh? Want some manly company to go with that?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as a mischief twinkled entered her eyes. "Tell you what, if you can catch us, you can have your way." She gave a moan as Celes kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shivered, "A chase?" he asked. He looked at Harry, what do you think? Shall we fall for this teasing trap and chase after them?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a chuckle. "I miss the days of chasing them. Let us chase." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A chase we shall do. Celes, Ro, get to running." he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman, took her hand and started them off with a shrill giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, the good old days." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, the good old days. However, I don't think they are running fast enough." He chuckled. "What shall we do to… motivate them more?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled as they started after the girls. "Hmm." he thought about it. "Oh, magic self… er wait you can't do magic self can you?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, gee, thanks, but you know… You can do the magic thing but I can summon one of them." he chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but don't you have to be connected to Cel, cause it takes two Romanians to summon a person?" he asked as he watched the girls. They stayed close but not too close./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""True, I better save that one, then. I can send my magic out to tease them. It may not be an invisible person but its better than nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled. "The way you focus it, its nearly like being a person isn't it?" he asked as he sent his magic self to Roman, who these days was an easier target, he ran his hand down her spine and then squeezed her ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Just about." he sent his own magic out to Celes and slid it down her spine and smacked her ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a scream and squealed as she picked up speed and pulled Celes with her as they rounded the corner. "They are touching."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a squeal and giggled. "Of course they are." she stayed with Roman and looked back at the boys and giggled. "That's cheating!" she sang back to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and ran his magic selfs hand down further and cupped Roman's ass and then slid his hand between her legs from behind and pressed on her core./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and stumbled a little. "Oh! You!" She said as she turned and glared at Harry. "You little…" She squealed as Celes grabbed her and pulled her with her. "I'm going to get you for this!" she called over her shoulder at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, he sent his magic and between Celes' legs and flicked her clit. "I think your 'magic' touch got to her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' step hitched and she nearly tripped. She steadied herself and panted slightly. "God!" she gasped and shivered and then squealed and took off again as they got a little closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like to think I do. You're not half bad yourself." Harry chuckled and sent his magic self's hand down Roman's pants and rolled her clit ring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and pulled Celes to a stop she whirled around on Harry. "Cheat!" She said and popped them a couple of floors up. "They are totally cheating." She shivered and kissed Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed Roman back. "They are… maybe…" she moaned. "We should… cheat." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and open the connection to Lee and Celes as her arousal grew. She moaned and kissed Celes again as she pulled her into her body. "Ahead of you." she said against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered hard as she too opened herself to Harry and Lee. She slid her hands up under her shirt and touched her lightly. "God…" she moaned and then slid her hands down her pants and touched her and moaned. She stopped only long enough to get Roman on the ground and resumed her actions hearing the boys getting closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and moaned as she pulled at Celes' night gown. She slid her hands to her breast and let her thumb brush over her nipples. She moaned again as she rolled her hips. "God… this is," She moaned again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and shivered. "I know." she said and kissed down her neck as she found her clit with her finger. "Roman…" she moaned as her hips rolled with Roman's and no one was even touching her really. She heard the men growl and smiled as she kept going./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She slid both her hands down to to Celes' core. One hand slid her fingers into her core and the other hand rubbed her clit. She felt greety and overly excited. She moaned and as she pumped her fingers into her core. "God… yes…" She moaned as she heard the boys growl even louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and rolled her hips and started to give little mews. She added her own other hand into Roman's pants and started to pump her fingers in and out of her wanting to keep up so they could find release together. She shut her eyes and moaned loudly and kissed Roman. She started to radiate her feeling and lust to the boys like a beacon and they both growled seeming to be having difficulty finding them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and felt her juices. Her moans grew louder as she rolled her eyes. "God… yes…" She shivered. She raised her hips higher, lifting Celes a little. She shivered more and moaned as she rolled onto her head, "God… Celes…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed her again. "I know… God I know…" she said and increased her fingers and then as if she could read it added her magic, just enough to fill her deeply and tickle that g-spot of her. She shivered and kissed her again/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a loud squeal as she felt Celes' magic touch her g-spot. She rolled her hips more and panted. Her body shivered and tingled. "Yes… yes… God… Celes… Celes… I'm… Oh, God…" She moaned louder and pumped her own fingers into Celes' core and rubbed her clit more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' mew came back and she felt her own orgasm right there. She nodded. "God… now… please now." she said to Roman and shivered hard with anticipation of the euphoria of the orgasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rolled onto her head and screamed out her orgasm and shivered. Her body jerked and her her juices leaked out of her. "God…" She moaned and shivered again. She panted and jerked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and lay limp on top of Roman. She pressed her face into her neck and smiled against it when the boys finally got to them. "Hi." she panted at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and rubbed his arms. "Teasing… teasing…" he couldn't think of anything to say/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She devils!" Lee growled as he finished Harry's comment. "Oh, you two… are so… so…" he couldn't think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she jerked. "Look, they even finish each other's sentences." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trouble." Harry said despite Roman's comment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shivered and kissed Roman again. "God…" she whispered and looked up at the boys. "It was very hot, did you feel?" she asked innocently and sent out more of her lust to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We tried to keep it simple. But it was so hot and so overwhelming." Roman moaned as she kissed Celes. "You poor men. What shall we ever do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee growled, "Oh, we are so going to so get you teasing she devils." he said as she started to walk towards them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little squeak and right as Lee grabbed for them popped them out to another place in the house. This time they were in the library. Celes looked at Roman and moaned. "I want you again, this is all so thrilling and hot." She said and started to push up Roman's shirt as she kissed up her flat belly and made little moans. She reached her breast and swirled her tongue around her nipple and moaned. "Good." She moaned, something in her just wanted Roman anyway she could get her today./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breasts into Celes face. She shivered as she opened her legs to her and allowed Celes to settle between them. She pulled at her nightgown and pulled it off her. She giggled and then gasped when she saw someone standing and watching. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, don't stop on my account. Please, continue." John told them and smiled as he watched. It was really hot and beautiful how they were open to each other. Their colors just naturally flowed out of each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes bit her lip and looked at him. She looked back at Roman. "Do you want him to stay?" She whispered. "He can help us with Harry and Lee if they get close." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at John then at Celes. She gave a nod but blushed a little. "Okay." She whispered. "He can stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and pushed down Romans shorts and pressed her core to Roman's as her juices started to leak she rolled her hips and shivered. She moaned and kissed Roman and slid her tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands up Romans sides and lift her a bit and continued to roll her hips. There was something very arousing about this, and it seemed to send Celes into overdrive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She ran her fingers up and down her back. She rolled back onto her head and moaned again. She rubbed her clit against Celes and gave a mew sound. She shivered as she looked up at Celes. She pulled her down and and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and the world melted away. She moaned and opened to her automatically. She moaned against her mouth as her juices leaked and mixed with Celes'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and opened to Roman like a blooming flower. She shivered hard as their joined souls found their unity. She rolled her hips faster and then used her magic to fill Roman and started to thrust into her. She just loved doing that to her. She shivered harder and ran her hands up to Roman's breasts and rolled her nipples. She was just completely with Roman, she loved how it felt being with Roman. She moaned again and kissed her again and pressed her magic into Roman's g-spot as she kept her hips rolling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her moans. She rolled her hips faster and shivered. She held Celes' hips and shivered. She rolled onto her head and moaned again. "Celes… God… Celes." She shivered rolled her hips more. She kissed down her neck and left hickies. She pressed her face into her neck and screamed some more. "God…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes started to rock and roll on Roman as she wrapped her arms around her and lifted Roman again and held her closely. She kissed down Roman's exposed neck and thrust her magic into her harder and deeper with her magic. She shivered harder as her own orgasm started to build. She spread out her legs and pressed her clit harder into Roman's. "God… Roman... " she gasped and kept going as she gently eased open their mating connection. She wanted to feel all of Roman and get every piece of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, and held tightly to Celes. "Celes… I'm…" She shivered. "Please…" her orgasm demanded a release. She gripped Celes' hips and screamed as it slammed into her. She screamed again as her juices gushed out of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled into Roman's neck as her own orgasm hit her and she pressed her magic deep into Roman but then pulled it back just as quickly. She jerked hard and made a moaning noise and fell limply on top of Roman and panted as she held her close. "Mine…" she panted and continued to hold Roman tightly allowing her magic to wrap around them and encase them in light and love. "Mine.." she said again into her ear. "Mine always." she said and then jolted when she remembered John and her entire body blushed and she peaked up at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not fair!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Lee called. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Totally felt all of that!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "I forgot to close off the conn… oh!" She blushed just as deeply as Celes when she saw John. "I forgot about him too." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry could only send them a growl, he sounded more like a feral beast than a man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her face into Roman's neck as her emotions caught up with her and she held onto her tightly. "I did too, it was just me and you." she whispered into her neck. She shut her eyes tightly as she was brought back to reality. Roman would be leaving the next morning. "I love you." she whispered as she fought off tears not wanting to ruin the moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John had seen the moment, and knew he would have to paint it for them. They deserved to see how bright and vivid their colors were when they were together completely like that. He thought that maybe after they connected he would feel pain for not having that, but he realized that it was special, they were special and they worked as one more often than he gave them credit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed Celes' hair back. "Shall we take a bath." she whispered and smiled up at her. "I'll wash your hair for you. And dress you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and gave a tiny sniff. "I'd like that." she said and looked up at John again. "Thank you." she didn't know why she was saying it to him. She just felt like she needed to. She sat up slowly pulling Roman with her and wrapped her arms around Roman and popped them out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry and Lee got there about ten second after the girls were gone. "Damn, we missed them." he shivered a little rubbed his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to tie her up… and then tie her up, and then torture her up." Lee said as if she could see Celes and Ro on the table. "Then torture that one to make her watch." He shivered, "God! There will be torture!" he growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "It was beautiful, not just hot bro. They were completely connected. It was amazing." he said shaking his head looking at the table in slight awe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed his back a bit. "Mate, you're sort of a sap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha! There! There is someone else that is more of a sap than me." Lee said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are sappy about the babies, dude. You become a giant ball of mush." John cracked back nudging him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and shook his head. "You two are like a married couple." he said and then as if he was feeling left out went in between them and threw his arms over their shoulders and looked at the table. "You know, our women are the most crazy about sex when they are with one another. You ever notice that?" he asked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Yeah, they are. Come on, lets make some breakfast fit for queens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And a princeling, Noah is pretty excited about his birthday tonight. But mostly I think cause Em is doing that druid thing… which I'll admit makes me nervous with Albie's budding powers and the whole… stone circle incident when we were in the Highlands." Harry said as the three of them started off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, that is true. But we will have… hey, we can shield Albie… a protection shield. That would work." Lee said. "We should ask Celes and Ro."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When they re emerge." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes is going to be clingy with her today, Ro is leaving tomorrow…" Harry added wincing. "Alan is going to kill us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee groaned, "Please, don't remind me of that part. I've been having nightmares of a tall native man, with war paint, and in a sharp suit holding a bow and arrow and one of those tomahawk things." he shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John couldn't help but snort. "Your concept of native americans… is interesting." he said and then winced. "You know I've only met him a handful of times…. and I got to know him when he was around for Damon but… I'm so going to pretend to be invisible when he's here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good luck, he made Lee feel so bad that he went away for six months." Harry said as they made their way to the kitchen and walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that man have sharp eyes like… I don't know what and its looks like they see int walls, wood, int flesh, organs, bones, and into the soul." Lee shivered again. "You know, when Roman gets angry she looks just like him. I mean when she is really angry and is protective. Its scary."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded his agreement. "Yes, very, very scary." he shivered himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled just a little. "At least she still has her dad to care that much." he pointed out. "I'll take the angriness and disappointment if that means she has her dad." he shrugged. "I'd feel the same if I knew anything about Cel's parents."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's also because you are the scary native guy over our kids." Lee teased. "But yeah, I understand too. Celes' dad… he didn't… well I didn't see him angry either. So, I'm not sure if he could be angry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amos Diggory only got angry once in my presence and it was after Cel's brother… died." Harry had to stop a minute it still stung to think of all he could have done to help. "That's also the time he became apart of her life again. But I remember her mum, when Celes gets angry she looks like her mum." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? I've never seen her but I think I can see that. At least I know where Vinny gets it." Lee laughed, "God, I'm going to miss those two. I live to torture Damon and to be scolded by Vinny. I still can't believe she gave me the stank eye the other night. I didn't do anything either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "She just anticipates you doing something to Damon." he said shaking his head. "That's my girl though, all Celes that one is. Right down to the way she acts." he laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but it was good, I so saw that. It was awesome! Celes used to do the same thing to you in school." Harry laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Yes, Celes used to do things like that all the time. I enjoyed doing things so that she would look at me like that. Now Vinny? Oh, its really interesting when she does it. But, yes, I enjoy torturing Damon because its pay back, but now that Vinny protects him, it makes it all just funny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "Those two have been mated since before they were born. She will protect him till he's big enough to protect her." he laughed more. "But it is great to watch. But when he remembers oh boy will the gloves be off then." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right, I hope we can do the Sex Gods thing again before it happens though. That was some good shit." Harry said, he got up and helped Lee. He was going to spend the day at home, it was his wife and sons birthday. When he had worked for the ministry it had been harder to do, but now he made his own hours. "Hmm I got to talk to Ro about when she gets back. I really got to get this womens prison case going." he said absently. "Actually I may need you too, Lee." he said to him. "I need someone to be a guy on the inside I can't go in and the girls need the protection."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I can't be the guy on the inside, I have to stay on the otherside. You have security experience you'd be a shoo in to be a guard." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I can do that." Lee said. "Yeah, we can definitely do that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Brilliant." Harry said, he turned when the girls walked in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman was dressed in blue jeans and a lavender sweater with heels as Celes wore dark blue jeans with a babydoll shirt that had black heels. "Tada!" She said and spun Celes around. "What you think?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee's mouth dropped, "What are you wearing? Put on a sweater like Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Roman frowned. She pulled of her sweater to show her white tank-top with no bra. "There!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes pressed her lips together when she saw Lee's eyes widen more. "He uh, doesnt like see through stuff." she said. "I told you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry was the one who growled. "I can't win, you take the sweater off I drool, you put it on I drool. Damn!" he stood and walked over and grabbed Roman's sweater and started to try and get her to put it back on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed as he watched Roman and Harry in a little struggled and Celes subtly step away and closer to Lee and shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright!" Roman told Harry and pulled on her sweater. "But just for that," She changed the color of the sweater to red. "No more lavender and Celes' shirt isn't see through, its cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And shows her breast!" Lee said. "Any moment they will pop out. What's bad is I hope they do!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and started to bounce on her toes so her breasts bounced for him. "Really? Do you want to touch them, feel the nipples harden as you cup my breast too?" she asked turning herself as much as she probably was him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stared at Roman now, the color she wore just… he gave a moan and then sat up straighter and cleared his throat when she looked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now what?" Roman frowned. "I'm not wearing anything see through." She said as she looked down at herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee pulled Celes to him and kissed her. he moaned and cupped her breast, "Yes, to all of that." he said against her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes shivered and panted slightly. "Maybe…" she moaned a little, she was so sexually charged today. "Maybe later?" she asked hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little as his hot eyes took in Roman. "You are wearing red, and I just want to devour you whole." he growled it out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and frowned at him. She didn't know how to react to that. "Oh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled and kissed Celes, "Yes." He looked over to Roman and John. "Ready for some breakfast or would John like some time with ya?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "If she wants time with me." he said still buzzing with what the color on her did to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I… I don't mind. But I'm hungry! Celes had be running around, then she had me I don't know how many times. I want food. Oh! And juice!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Then we eat, and then you and I can go spend time together." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want Roman time too." Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And this is why we had you chasing us." Celes whispered as she watched Roman's time slip away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and kissed Celes. "Don't worry, we will have more time." She whispered and kissed her. "Now, food! Now!" she said and slapped her hand onto the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Okay, Mrs, birthday girl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all sat around and ate breakfast as kids started to file in. Then breakfast hit full swing when Noah walked in. He carried a wire and was pulling something out of his tool belt. "Oh, morning." he said distractedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning." Roman said and pulled Noah onto her lap and hugged him. "Happy birthday, my birthday buddy. What are you making?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah held it up. "Its for Em." he blushed a little. "Mum, she kissed me last night." he said so softly only Roman would hear it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Did you like it?" She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah set the bracelet down and thought about it. "Yeah." he nodded finally and smiled. "I like the noise she made when she did. It was in her throat." he whispered. "I don't know why she kissed me though. She said it was a pre birthday present."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, do you like her?" she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded and blushed. "I do, but I didn't even know girls would look at me like that. I'm the kid who sits in the corner of the common room tinkering." he shrugged. "And then a girl like Em." he sighed and made a sound in his own throat not quite sure what it was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and held him a little tighter. "Well, let me tell you a secret. I enjoyed watching the boy in the corner reading or fiddling with things. I also liked picking on him so that he blushed. If she likes you and you like her then I don't see any problem. However, we do have a problem that she is teaching Albie how to do things with his druid magic without telling us first. That is the only problem we have. But other then that, we aren't going to step in the middle of your happiness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah nodded. "I can ask her to stop until she talks to you. I think she just want to help. Her magic is fascinating. If I could bottle it I would." he said, the inner scientist coming out/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman chuckled, "I know what you mean." She hugged him. "Its okay, we will find a way to bottle it up." she kissed his cheek. She pulled out a medium box and set it in front of him. "For you." She sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah's grey-green eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Oh what is it?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and helped him open it. "They are new vials, with a twist of my creation. When you put a potion it or when you are experimenting with your potions you put them in vials. But I have a problem with remembering what I put into the potion and want to change it up. So when you put the potions into these vials it will etch on the back what you put in and how much you put in it. It will clear when you wash it out and put a new potion in it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum! Mum these are the coolest… Mum!" Noah said again and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said. "Awesome, these are awesome!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and hugged him back. "If you need more let me know and I'll make you some more. Potage's Cauldron Shop is going to even buy a few cases to sell to the students and teachers."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's cool!" he said. "That so cool, does Luke have these? These are awesome. Mama, Mama look!" he said holding one up to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Yeah, baby. I'll have to get me some of those." she said looking at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not yet." Luke said. "I've been trying to snag some but she keeps them away from. Said that you had first dibs."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "That's cause I'm an awesome alchemist." he said to Luke and got off of Roman's lap. He turned and kissed her cheek again. "Thank Mum." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, my turn, come here boy." Harry said to him. "I got a huge box here with your name on it." he waved a hand and it appeared on the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned and went over and opened it. "Awe Dad! A new chemist set, I've needed one of these for ages. Awesome!" he sang and went through the beakers and bunsen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know I saw the melted beaker a few weeks back." Harry laughed side hugging Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Potion master in the making." Roman giggled. "Totally gets it from Celes." she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Yeah I guess he does." she said watching her son. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah turned and grinned at his mother. He walked over to her. "So I get a present from you too, right Mama?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed. "Greedy?" she teased. "Yes you do." she placed the box on the island. It was a big one that was flat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah opened it and pulled out a long black robe and gave his mother a curious look./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and touched the robe as tears filled her eyes. "Sorry, this was my uncles I found it in his study at mine and daddy's flat while we were redecorating it. I thought you could use it, a piece of a great potions master and the bravest man I've ever known." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama, this is… great." he said to her and then hugged her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and sniffed herself. "Except you'll be more liked." She teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "Way more liked." she whispered. "He has the Harry Potter charm in his blood." she pulled away from her son./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's right!" Harry said triumphantly pleased that they admitted it every once in a while./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee chuckled, "Awe, don't you look cute." he said as he pinched Harry's cheek. "Hey, I have something to give you too." He told Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, lay it on me Daddy." Noah said getting up onto a stool now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He slid him a small box to sit in front of him. "There you go, potions master."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "Okay, what did you get me?" he asked as he started to open it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its a crystal, I charmed. Even had some special friends add some jewels to make it masiclen." He said as he opened the box to see Noah's name written in Romanian and Alemana's symbol under it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled it out of the box and looked at it. "What's it mean?" he asked he didn't have his parents ability to know languages yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its your name in Romanian and that symbol on the bottom is Alemana's symbol. My warrior that protects mama." He told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is cool!" he said. "Thanks Daddy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes walked over and looked at it and pulled out her necklace. "See." she said to Noah showing him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's really cool." he said and grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I own your mama." Lee said as he popped his shirt, saying yeah, he was awesome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Celes said indignantly but was blushing. She put the pendant back and took a few steps back behind Noah and shimmied her chest at Lee and giggled then sat down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee squinted his eyes at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "That's how you do it! Serves him right. Thinking he is awesome. What was he thinking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just saying." Roman said raising her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and shook her head, in many ways Lee did own her. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well we both know where you own me the most."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent Lee and giggled more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled at Noah, "I have a little something as well." he said holding out a small box to Noah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah took the box and opened it. This man whom his mother had brought home and his older brother called a stray, this man who was now a father to him as much as his own. Lee and John they were both fathers to him and he liked that very much. He looked down at in the box and gave a little frown. "A key?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "To a new, bigger work room. Your workspace looked so cluttered the last time I saw it." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously? Is it… seriously!" Noah jumped up and down and then hugged John. "Thanks!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Sure." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is it?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The key will lead you to it." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Don't he look so cute when he is excited like that." She squealed to Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's as mad as we are." she said back and watched Noah bounce around Luke with the key./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, just you wait, little brother. Just you wait. Then its on." Luke laughed and hugged him. "Hey, Lark, I think the bait is getting a big head." he teased./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lark laughed. "Yeah I can see that, I guess we will have to knock him back down. No birthday gift for you." he shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke chuckled, "You hear that, no more gifts for you. Now i get to tie you up and tickle you mercilessly." Luke gave a chuckle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, let him go, Lukie, I want to give him my gift." Diamond told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Saved by the jewel, you are so lucky." Luke told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah turned to Diamond, he pretty much already considered her a sister. "You got me a present too?" he felt like a little kid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made it." She giggled as she sat down next to him and stuck her tongue out at Luke. "Being mean to your little brother." She scolded lightly. She pulled out a sketch book that was bound nicely. "I made you a comic." She giggled. "Out of the anime type drawing you taught me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened the book and grinned. "This is cool, Dia." he said nuging her shoulder. "You're really good at it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I enjoy drawing. So I made sure to do just like how you said." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, no getting too comfortable over there." Luke told them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diamond stuck her tongue out at him. "You are being punished for being mean to him on his birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-oh, totally in the dog house." Roman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah laughed and stuck out his tongue at Luke and then hugged Diamond tightly. "Thanks Dia." he said to her and laughed harder when Luke gave a little growl. "You know I'm only teasing, bro, I got a pretty awesome gift from my own girl last night. I'm good." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "You two are cute. I love my kids."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay." Jude said and got up and gave her brother a hug and handed him a little piece of parchment. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Don't say anything, but its the way to the supplies Luke keeps stashed."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she winked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah grinned. "Thanks Jude."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke gave Noah a box and smiled. "Its a puzzle box. If you can open it you get my new invention of the pocket cauldron that is inside." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noah shook his head. "It would so not be a gift from you if you didn't make it hard to get." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The rest of the morning went on like that, each of the kids had something to give Noah and did. They were going to do the rest that evening which meant time for Roman in between./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the kids cleared out to go do their own things John stood and offered Roman his arms. "Ro? You want to spend some time with me?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, Sure." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hopefully not a long time. I have something I wish to give her too." Lee smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And me too!" Harry added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes frowned slightly but didn't say anything. She knew she was being selfish about Roman but she couldn't seem to help herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "It won't be too long." he said and led Roman from the room and walked her up to their room in the house. "So, we haven't had a whole lot of time together these past months. And you and I should so I got you something." he said as he walked her into their room. On the bed lay a dress in a deep purple. It was strapless and would stop of Roman's mid calf when she wore it. "I would like , to take you out. Do you remember the jar? It said a romantic night, so I would like to do that for you next week if you'll allow me to." he said earnestly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman was a little captivated by the room. "We… John, we never been in this room." She said as she looked around. "Did you make this room?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I did, I thought we could use our own space. And I think I did better this time than last time. The spread is made of linen and cotton. Its blue, cause you like that. Oh and the chair in the corner is for you to curl up on and read or write and watch the sun come up. I also set you up a place to paint if you want, its out on the balcony. I imagine you half wrappled in a blanket naked from the waist up painting in the morning while I lay in bed watching." he shrugged. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist lightly. "This is your birthday present… er, part of it…" he lifted his hand and let a necklace drop from his hand to dangle in front of her eyes. It was a purple plumeria blossom with a pink diamond in the center on a white gold chain and with white gold accents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh…" She breathed as she touched it lightly. "It will go so well with the dress." She whispered. "That is so pretty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and leaned down and kissed her neck. "You can wear it next week." he held up two tickets. "These are for a show, not an opera, but a show. Its for a musical on Broadway." he said to her. "And dinner beforehand." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She frowned and looked up at him. "John, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm not going to be back next week."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I know." he said sounding like it didn't matter. "Look Ro…" He sighed. "I planned this before you decided to go. I just… okay so I can get different tickets for after you get back but I want to do this. We need to start spending time together. You were right." he said. He went over to the bed and picked up the dress and set it and the tickets on the dresser at the end of the bed. Then he sat down. "I just want to make it up to you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman played with her fingers. "I love you John. I really do. And I know you love me. I just think… I don't know what I think. I think… God, I want what Celes has with you but… I don't think its right for me." She sat on the bed next to him. She took his hand and spread it out as she placed her hand on his. "I… I'll take the dress and jewellery with me. Next week I'll meet you at the restaurant and then the show. But no asking about how things are going, deal?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled a little. "I can do that." he said and turned her hand over and lightly traced the letters J and R intertwined with his finger. "I… I want to give you what I give Celes. I want you to have the whole feeling with someone." he whispered. "I love you so much." he said honestly. "But you always pull back when you get too comfortable with me because you think that I'm Celes' and you have no right to me." he said. He sighed and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, this was suppose to be happier. Happy Birthday." he kissed her cheek and then to her lips lightly and gave a light moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She kissed him back and looked up at him. She bit her lower lip. Sheran her hands over his shoulder and arms. "I love you." She told him. "Thank you." She smiled and stood up. "Now about this red color you seem to like so much." she giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled a little and went to playing with the bottom of the sweater. "You just… look so… God, I just want to devour you, it inspires the Kama in me without him needing to come out." he slipped his fingers under her shirt and played along her belly. "I mean… I want to just…" he moaned and kissed her as he slid his hands around her and up her back under the tank top underneath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She squealed and giggled, "Dear Sir, I believe you are touching me inappropriately. You and Celes seem to enjoy molesting me. Its like its the one thing you two have in common." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and ran his hands back down her back. "Watching the two of you earlier helped. It was beautiful Ro, you are so beautiful with her, she makes you bloom in a way I've never seen." he whispered and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman blushed deeply. "I… I… thank you." She whispered. She enjoyed opening up to Celes. It was natural and felt right. It felt nice with John but she still felt scared with him. She played with his hair and smiled. "I'm still scared." she whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran his thumb under her eye. "I know." he whispered back. "I have one more thing to apologize for. When I'm with Celes I don't consider that you feel everything she does, and its intense for you to feel it because you're connected to her on more than one level and you have that power." he said. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you acted out about it. I know you didn't mean how you were saying it, but it did hurt Celes just the same." he sighed. "I don't want you to be scared to open up to me, Ro but if you don't want to be as open with me as you are with Celes I will still love you as much." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her. I love her. God, I love her so much. And you, I love you too. I know if I don't open up to you that you will feel empty and it hurts you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. When I did so in China it felt right, it felt nice. It was something I needed. I enjoy being with you but… I don't know. But every time we open up to each other I feel scared. I know you love me but I feel like you are not going to like what you see one day. You're not going to like it and you aren't going to want anything to do with me." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and lifted her chin. "I will never not want you. I will always want something to do with you. And I will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always, always/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" love you. I know you're scared to open to me and I also know that we don't do it that often but Roman I've seen you. I've seen you before. That time in China… it was perfect. And one day if we get it again I'll be happy. I'm happy when we are together whether you open to me or not. I… I don't feel hollow anymore because I know that… when its right again you will open to me again. I can be patient I can be okay. I'm not settling, I'm not just saying this I mean it. I will wait and be patient with you." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sniffed and wiped her cheeks again. "What if… What if I found someone that I can be open with that isn't Celes?" She whispered and didn't look into his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John felt his chest tighten at those words. "I think it would hurt, I won't lie it will but… if this person made you happy I would be okay." he whispered back to her tipping her face back up. "I want you to have happiness, I want you to have what Celes and I have. And if its not… if its not with me then so be it." he said the last part with difficulty. "But I want to make one thing very clear to you. I am still going to be with you, Ro. It may not be super, super close but I am still going to be with you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded. "I can open up to you too… maybe not as often but I can. Will that make you feel better about this other person?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John frowned. "Ro, is there another person?" he asked her. "I won't say anything to the others because I know what its like to be the 'another person' but is there?" he asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head. "Its just my imagination running away with me. If it were true the others would have conniption. I mean heads would explode… especially Lee's and Celes'. Harry… he may throw a fit too. But no. There isn't anyways. Just my imagination. I guess its because I want so badly what Celes has." She shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I wish I could be the one to do that for you. I so do, but it seems as though it may never be that. If this person ever becomes a reality. I will stand by you in the hard parts. I will accept them. This I vow to you because I can not give you what you want." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman suddenly smiled and hugged him. She was happy for it. If Sune was really courting her in her dreams then she will need someone in her corner. She knew for sure Celes and Lee would really exploded. And she knew it would take Harry a little while to finally come around… that would be if he didn't become Mr. Cling to Roman cause she is mine, man. "Thank you." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are welcome. Ko'u Mau Loa, you will always be that for me." he said to her and hugged her tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She hugged him and then gave him a big smacking kiss. "And you will be Mea Aloha." She giggled and poked his nose. "Do you really like that I take care of you when you are sick?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I do, I really do. I love Celes but she doesn't have the greatest bedside manner. Harry says she hasn't always been that way." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled. "Do be a favor and don't tell her that. Lee can sometimes allow his mouth to overload himself." she ran her fingers through his hair. "Then Celes overtries and overthinks." She sighed. "I love her though but, she gets lost in her mind and she forgets. That is all. But she is getting better about it." She smiled and pulled on his hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a tiny growl but nodded. "She has gotten better about it, and at the clinic she has good bedside manner. She not bad when the babies are sick." he shrugged and ran his hands up her sides./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and I love her for it." She giggled. "What is wrong with me? I love your guy's hair. I enjoy pulling on Harry's, yours, and Lee's. But Lee is growing his hair out again." She giggled and hugged him. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled. "You may have mentioned something. How about me?" he asked and pulled her closer and sat her down on his lap straddling it facing him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humm, I don't know. I think you may need to remind me." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah, and how would you like me to do that?" he asked and kissed her with a moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned against his lips. "I think you can come up with something." She said against his lips. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't move until you tell me. Think of my as your personal little monkey, stuck on you." She laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed at that and started to kiss her again. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. He loved how she was so sensitive. He enjoyed how she felt against him and apart of him had even appreciated what Bryce did for her. He wanted her back but glimpsing what she had inside while had been painful had been very real. He moaned and started to lay her down as he continued to kiss her. He ran his hands up under her sweater and lightly touched her breasts and moaned he'd missed her. He didn't want to move too fast for her or assume something. He also didn't want her to say it was just sex, even if she didn't open up to him during, to him it was never just sex./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled her hips into his. She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. She kissed him again and sucked on his tongue. She shivered and moaned. Her core throbbed with need and her nipples tightened. "John..." she breathed. "God... I'm... I'm not letting go." She whispered. She wanted hear him say it. If she had to open up to him to hear it then she was going to open to him. If she had to allow him to make love to her then she was going to make love to him. But until then she was going to stay wrapped tightly around him until he said it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shivered and moaned. He pushed her shirt off and kissed down to her breasts. They were so beautiful. Her whole person was, he just wanted to show her that. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and moaned as he felt how pert and hard it was. He waved a hand and removed their clothes and looked down at her. He opened to her. He opened to her and wrapped his magic and love around her. He kissed her as he slowly slid into her and when he was completely one with her that way and moaned in her ear. "God, I love you. So much." He said pushing out the feeling to get more so./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She loosened her arms from around his neck. She shivered and looked up at him with tears. She opened to him and pushed out a little of her love. She didn't want Celes to feel hurt that she was doing this with him. But she wanted him you know she loved him. She really did love him. Through everything they went through their would be no denying that she loved him. She kissed him and moaned as she rolled her hips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and kissed her he shivered at the feel of her love and his heart felt lighter. She still loved him, and that was what he wanted her love. He moaned and started to pump into her and then brushed his soul on hers shivering harder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She kissed him and moaned. She kissed down his neck and licked back up. She moaned and rubbed her hand down his back and the up. She moaned again and kissed him, dipping her tongue into his mouth. She shivered and pressed closer to him as she wrapped her magic around him. "I loved you." she whispered against his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took in her love and the magic wrapped around them and tightened his own. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he started to thrust faster and harder. He gripped her legs and drove into her. He could feel everything he was doing to her, and feel her inside him and all around him and was suddenly just getting lost in it. "Roman…. I love you." he whispered to her. "I love you." he kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her chin. He wanted to remember every part of her. He shivered and thrust harder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She slid her hands into his hair and kissed him. She felt her body feel with fill with excitement. "God... yes." She moaned. She kissed him. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wrapped her magic and legs tighter. "John..." She moaned and just allowed him to take over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned and just took the lead, he drove them over the edge into the release they were both begging for. He wasn't sure what was happening either. All he felt was Roman, and it was good. He kissed her again as they both got a little lost for a few minutes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned as she held John. She shivered just gave over to John and her orgasm. She rolled back onto her head and shivered. She moaned and rubbed her leg up and down his leg. She laid under him and moaned as she rubbed his back. "I think this room has been officially used." She giggled and sighed as she closed her eyes. She kissed his shoulders and up to his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned and chuckled. "I suppose it has." he laid his head down next to hers. "You arent tired. I think we will have some very dissapointed people if you are." he whispered. He felt his marks tingling with Roman's arousal and a slight tinge from Celes he couldn't place. He sighed and pressed his face into Roman's neck. "You smell good." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "So I have been told." She kissed him and rolled them over. She kissed him. "I'm good. However, its time go." She said as she felt Celes hurt. It was a mixture. Mostly it was because she wanted to spend more time with Roman. She kissed John one more time me and then bounced off him. "So next week, tell me where to meet you for our date, okay?" She said as she shimmied into her jeans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and got up himself. "Ill send you an owl, okay?" he asked and kissed her after he got dressed. He took her hand and led her back out of their room. "I'll miss you while you're gone you know?" he said as they walked along the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "I will miss you guys too." She bit her lip and looked up at him. Then she shook her. "Well you take good care of my babies, okay? And I'll bring you back some things."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I will, and thank you." he said as they walked back to the kitchen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry looked up and grinned at them. "Hi, have fun?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I got a dress and a very pretty necklace." Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around Celes. She kissed her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled. "That sounds nice. What did you get her?" He teased Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something awesome." Harry said almost defensively. "What about you, Buttercup?" he challenged right back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her face into Roman's neck hiding the blush and feeling a little foolish for getting upset at all. She wrapped her arms around Roman and just held onto her. She was going to need a lot of distraction as usual when Roman was gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and rained little kisses on Celes face. She ignored Lee and Harry's banter. "Shall we go to our room and have candy and ice cream? Look at jewelry and lingerie and mark down what we want and what we need to get." She giggled and pressed her nose to hers and kissed her. She looked up at Harry and Lee still bantering and pulled Celes with her to their room. "Stinky boys talk too much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Wait till they notice I took you away, then they won't be talking." she said and pulled Roman onto the bed with her and hugged her close. She never wanted to let her go. "Ice cream, I can summon that." she said into her neck. "What kind?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh! Summon up three big tubs. We will mix and match." She giggled as she sat up and pulled her laptop onto her lap. "You are in charge of music. We shall listen to music, eat ice cream and..." she opened her nightstand and pulled out big bags of candy and chocolate. "Candy. Oh," she got up and opened their a crack. "I want the kids to feel free to walk in if they want." She waved a hand and a shield was placed over the door. "Husbands stay out unless invited." She giggled and bounced back on the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and summoned strawberry, chocolate and red velvet ice cream and sat back on the bed. "So, five day sugar high is totally happening." she giggled and also summoned a beautiful purple cake with little flowers and butterflies all over it and a bear made of fonda and chocolate cake with a purple butterfly on its nose. "Happy Birthday." Celes smiled. "I made it last night, it took two hours and it is a masterpiece and don't worry I took lot, and lots of pictures."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Celes," she said as she looked at the cake. This is beautiful! How am I supposed to eat this? It's too pretty to eat." She leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, Cel-Bear."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled against her lips. "I said I took lots of pictures." she whispered and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, but its so pretty." She giggled. "I love pretty food. John makes me pretty food out of fruit. I tell him the same thing." She smiled. "Thank you, Celes, really." She said and looked at her. "I feel like I don't say it enough but I really do appreciate everything you do for me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I know you do." she whispered and picked up one of her hands and laced her fingers with Roman's and watched their hands playing with each others. "I appreciate everything you do for me too. I love you, I'd do anything to make you smile." she kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at her. "I know. And I love you for it." She curled up on the bed and pulled Celes to her. "I will love you and I will miss you. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" come back. I'm /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" leaving you. I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"refuse /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to be Edward!" She said looking at her. "I mean it! I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Edward. I will not leave you to suffer!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked at Roman for a minute and then smiled a little unsure. "Okay, well I won't be Bella while you're gone. I'll keep busy, promise not to curl up in a ball in the middle of the forest and freak everyone out when they can't find me." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you… you won't choose John to be your Jacob, right? Cause… If it were me I think Bella should have picked him, but… you don't do that, right?" She asked quietly. That was one of her major insecurities. She didn't share it while she was pregnant but it was one of the obvious ones. "I know you two reassure me all the time on that but… I'm just being stupid. Ignore me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes faced her and held onto her face and looked into her eyes. "Roman, what I said when Rima helped us I meant it." she said as tears filled her eyes. "I would choose you over any of the boys any day. I love you the most. You are my soul-mate, I will always choose you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love John, very much, and he gives me what the other boys can't but he can never, ever give me what you give me. You understand. No one can ever give me what my Roman gives me." she whispered the last part finding it hard to speak out loud because her throat was closing with tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears filled Roman's eyes. "I love. So, so, so much. You are my soulmate." She gave a smile. "I feel so content to be with you. I will talk to you every day, okay? You send me nudges too, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and kissed her. She opened their connection and nodded. "I will of course. Nudges and talking." she shivered just a little as she felt how Roman felt about her. "And maybe magic self fun?" she asked and kissed Roman again with a giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and enjoyed the feel of Celes' love. "I can do that. Maybe a little dreaming too. I think Ramon needs to make a comeback." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes moaned and nodded. "But if you do that I'll wake up so horny for you, I'll have to sneak to Alan's house and climb up your terrace and have you in your bed there." she whispered pressed her body to mold against Roman's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered, "Oh, I would enjoy that. I would really enjoy that." She giggled and moaned. "Little sneaks. Oh! I have never had anyone sneak into /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" bed before… well only when you need to sleep with someone but other than that no one has sneaked into my bed. That will be knew." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled. "Yes, but you've sneaked into to someones bed before. Maybe you could give me some tips on how you managed to get away without me waking?" she asked and nuzzled her head under Roman's chin and kissed the front of her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "To be honest, I turned into Roree and then went to Lee's bed. Then when I was pregnant with Damon…" She shrugged. "I guess it was just him taking over and needing to you and you just accepted that in your sleep." she giggled and wrapped a leg over hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and kissed Roman. "He is my baby too, and I always wanted to comfort you when you were pregnant with him. God that kid, I swear when he remembers he's going to get a good tongue lashing from me. I don't think I've ever cried so hard… I mean it was really hard when you decided to finally give him new life." she whispered and then pressed her pelvis into Roman's. "Its okay though." she whispered and ran her fingers lightly down Roman's arm. "You want me to feed you some ice cream?" she whispered as she played with Roman's wrist with her fingers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered. "A-are you seducing me?" She whispered as she felt her body starting to heat up. "God…" She moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, if I am, its working." Celes said as her own body heated more. She moved her head forward and teased Roman with the idea of a kiss and then lightly brushed her lips over Roman's. She moaned and kissed down her chin as her fingers danced to the bottom of her sweater and along her waistline. She felt her core start to throb and moaned as her fingers itched to touch Roman again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered again as she ran her hand down Celes' back and pulled her more into her body. "Celes…" She whispered. "I… I… want." She kissed her and smiled. "Yes, feed me ice cream."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes laughed and kissed Roman again and then ran her fingers along her waistline one last time and then sat up and grabbed the red velvet first. She giggled and offered her a spoonful. Her body still buzzed with desire for Roman and she knew they'd make love again, probably several times that day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and ate ice cream as she started her laptop. "So jewlery, oh, you have to put on music." She said as she braged a bag of regular jelly beans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes waved a hand and her playlist she devoted to songs about all of them started. She grinned and continued to feed Roman ice cream and eat some herself. She was working them into a sugar high, and knew that Lee was going to kill her and then she wasn't going to feel good at the end but she didn't care. She wanted Roman to have what she wanted. She picked up a few cauldron cakes and opened one to eat. "And sexy underwear."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can totally do that. Pinterest here we come." She sang. "Oh, will you… will you help me cut my hair?" She asked as she pulled her floor length hair up and over her shoulder. "Its getting too long."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes touched it and then pulled her own around and nodded. "Only if you help me with mine. We could go back to our waists. Still long but not so long its almost unmanageable?" she asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Yes, we can do that. I think I want mine just under my shoulder blades, though." She measured with her hand and then nodded, "Yeah, just under my shoulderblades. It will grow longer so its will okay." she nodded again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and looked at her own hair. "Shorter would be lighter." she whispered and then nodded. "Would it be okay if we went the same length? I know you like my hair long and I love yours long but being a person who has thick long hair as well I know it gets heavy." she giggled and kissed Roman. "So lets do that, and then pig out on sweets and play all afternoon." and that is just what they did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the initial disappointment of realizing that Roman and Celes had slipped away the boys ended up just letting them have their time. They all understood how Celes felt about Roman leaving even if it was just for a bit. But now it was starting to get later in the day and Harry and Lee still had things for Roman before Noah's gathering. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry walked next to Lee hands tucked into his pockets. They'd been feeling excitement and giddiness mixed with lust and love in their marks for hours now. He looked at Lee. "Mate, how are we going to pry them apart?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned as he rubbed his chin. "The kids. I'll get Bree and Damon. They melt Celes every time. They can distract her for a bit… Hail too. Maybe a tea party for Bree… a big one where the kids are invited and need to dress up. Celes can helped them dress she and Ro has the closet."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded. "Good plan lets just…" he trailed off when they reached the girls room. The door stood open, inside the floor and bed was covered with wrappers of sweets and candy. There was a few tubs of open ice cream on one of their night stands and an untouched birthday cake. On the bed Roman and Celes jumped holding each others hands as they sang the song playing at the top of their lungs. They were both wired. Harry groaned and then really looked at the girls and nearly lost it. "You two cut your hair?" he asked taking in their now shoulder length hair as it bounced around them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman squealed and did a misstep and was falling to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee quickly spread his magic out and caught her. He looked around the room and groaned. "This is not good." He said shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman got back up on the bed and laughed as she started to jump with Celes again. "We are partying. No stinky boys allowed." She said as she pointed at them, still jumping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled. "Ro and I are the only ones still going, we tired out the little kids about an hour ago, and before you ask no they did not eat too much sugar!" she said and then bounced into Roman and then back off the bed. Before either boy could react she landed on her ass and started to laugh hard as she laid back. She was hyper and giddy. She sat up and looked at the boys. "Go away, girls zone only."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cel, we want to give Ro her gifts and spend some time with her too." Harry pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "What say you Celes? You think they are done bickering with each other? Do they deserve to play with the Roman?" She asked as she hopped off the bed and bounced a couple of times to catch her balance. She pulled Celes up to her feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee frowned, "Please, just… give us two hours. One hour for Harry and one for me, please?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes suddenly felt all the happy drain away as she realized what she had been doing. She nodded and dropped Roman's hand. "Okay, I'm sorry." she said and headed for the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry caught her hand. "Hey, come on you don't need to get upset." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him with shining eyes. "I didn't mean to keep her to myself." she whispered. "I just…" she shook her head. "I'm fine, God!" she wiped her eyes irritated with her reaction. "Have your time, come find me later." she said to Roman and pulled away from Harry and walked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you guys really done bickering? Cause I really do have other ways to spend my last day here. I swear you two act more and more like a married couple." She said and turned off the music./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked at Lee. "We do don't we?" he asked and smiled. "Yes I think the wife and I are finished arguing for now." he said lightly teasing Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Lee frowned at him. He was going to argue that but decided to put it on pause until afterwards. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This isn't over."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he told him. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So not over/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman watched them and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a spoon of ice cream and ate it. "Okay, fine, let's go Harry. Your hour starts now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave Lee a smug smile and then picked up Roman put her over his shoulder and took the spoon from her and carried her from the room. He smacked her ass once and then nipped it. "So, today is your birthday and I haven't seen you all day!" he said dramatically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Totally/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" not my fault." Roman said and smacked his ass a couple of times. "Hey, is this necessary? You know, I can walk on my own two feet." She said and pinched his ass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry jumped a little and chuckled. "This is very necessary." he said and chuckled. When he got them to their room he set her down in front of the door and pulled out a blindfold. He secured it around her head over her eyes and waved a hand in front of her face to see if she could see. "Okay." he said and took her shoulders and opened the door and walked her into their room. They didn't use this room as much as the one in Godric's Hollow, it was a little more rustic and a lot less oriental. He stopped Roman in the center of the room and waved a hand so the window opened. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Ro, imagine with me for a minute, that day I found you in the cherry tree grove." he whispered as the room filled with that scent. "Not the sad parts, but the part where it was thrilling and a turn on to be chased by me. Do you know how badly I just wanted to lay you down right there under that tree and take you. And not just the sex part, I wanted to take you completely. I was tempted to just let Celes and Lee forget you forever. Is that bad? That's probably bad. But it was true in that moment." he kissed her neck again and down to her shoulder. He removed the blindfold so she could see that the window in front of them was now in fact a door standing open and beyond it was a tiny grove of cherry trees. "Happy Birthday, I know it isnt jewelry, but it means something to us." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman walked out of the door and looked at all the cherry trees. She stood in awe. To this day Roman still didn't know what stopped her. She had left her little hotel room and went to the garden with the biggest cherry tree. It was beautiful and it just… it just captivated her. She knew she had to run but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She touched the trunk of one of the Cherry Trees. "They are beautiful." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry watched her and stepped just outside of the door, he gave her space to come back to him when she was finished exploring the small space. "From above they make the shape of my warrior symbol." he said and smiled just a little and held out a little symbol on a necklace. "Okay so I got you some jewelry but it sort of a given at this point." he said, he had actually been so tempted to give her the ring he'd bought her but he wanted her better before he did that. "This is my symbol." he said. "Its carved out of Koa wood, I made it myself and took me forever to get it just right for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled as she lifted her hair and allowed him to put it on her. "Thank you, Harry." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her neck again and held his fingers over the symbol, it was a long twisted piece of wood with the pattern of one of his warrior stripes in it. He sighed and shut his eyes. "You know, Ku'uipo, I'm going to miss you, and our son." he whispered to her. "I love you, I'm sorry for what I did with Bryce… but then… I don't regret it because we have a son, a beautiful healthy son who with just his little smile he can make you feel so much love. Celes told me how Bryce awakened in me, and I think that's why he's so… glowie and bright like a light because he's partially light."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "He just wants love." She said. "I know my baby. I know him well. I know he wants love, he craves it so much. I had to listen to Jennifer Hudson's You're gonna love me at least three times a day or I would be sick." She looked at Harry. "I love our son. Don't ever doubt that. I love him very much, I'm glad I was able to hold him and carry him, and to be pregnant with him, however the way it happened its now how I pictured it. I mean I know it was an accident but I wanted Celes to carry him. I wanted so /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"her/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" run around here with the kids first. I just feel… like it could have gone better that way." She shrugged. "I love you Harry. I really do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gently turned her around. "I love you too, Ro. I have for a very long time and I always will." he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. "I'm glad you love our son, I actually didn't doubt that I just didn't get why you didn't want to touch him. And you and him together… I just love to watch you with our kids. All of them but I just love how you are with them." he said and kissed her again and pulled her into his arms and pressed his face into her neck. "I miss you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman held him and pressed her face into his shoulder as tears filled her eyes. "I miss you too." She whispered. "I miss me too." She sniffed and held him tighter. "I love you. God, I can't say it enough to you guys. I really do love you. I love all of you with all my heart. And you… I love every inch and every part of you. You're really awesome, you know that? All of you are really awesome." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on his shoulder. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay but she knew if she stayed she would be this broken then they would all take care of. She needed to go so she could be fixed. She really wished there was a way for them to fix her but she knew she had to fix herself. She needed time away. She held Harry tighter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry held onto Roman, he wanted to be her baby again. He liked taking care of her but the beauty of them is that they took care of each other. They always had, even before she always seemed to have a few little choice things to say or did something that got him thinking on the right track. He picked her up and carried her back into their room. He laid them on the bed and just held onto her as he squeezed his eyes shut against unshed tears. It wasn't time for him to fall apart, when she got back he would. He wanted her comfort and knew that right now it would be hard for her to provide the type he seemed to be craving from her. He kissed her. "I love you, partner." he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sniffed and looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I love you too." She kissed him gently. "And you are an awesome warrior too. So awesome." She tucked her head back under his chin. "The awesomest." She said like Alvin would say and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed and rubbed her back occasionally over her ass. He didn't push her into sex, he knew it would be tough for them in that for a while. She was okay with Celes now, but that was their connection healing them. His with her was complicated because of all that happened. He had actually fixed her for a while and then gotten her pregnant and sort of broke her again. He sighed and continued to rub her back and started to hum a song to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed his neck. "You keep touching my ass, I think you are trying to seduce me." She giggled. "Ass man." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'll visit you in our dreams, okay? Maybe a another pirate dream? Oh! I can dress like Tigerlilly and you as Captain Hook!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned as his body reacted to the idea of Roman dress as Tigerlilly. "Yes, that. Do that." he shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled, "Okay, we shall do that. I'll come and visit you. I promise." she kissed him and giggled again as she rolled her hips. She slid her hands down to his crotch, "Is that for me?" She breathed against his neck. "Or is that just your wand?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned out a chuckle. "Oh… I think that's for you." he pressed himself into her hand and kissed her. "God." he moaned. "I was going to be good with you." he whispered and nipped her bottom lip. "Then you said the Tigetlilly thing and now you're touching me…" he moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed him. "Well, in that case I won't touch you and then you can wait until I get back." She kissed him and then rolled to get out the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and pulled her back to him and then on top of him setting her core down on his hard shaft and rubbing her against him through their pants. "Roman…" he said with warning and sat up and kissed her running his hands up her back as he did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered with excitement and smiled as she rolled her hips. She kissed him back and moaned as she laced her fingers into his hair. She giggled, "Chase me." She whispered and popped out of arms. "Oh! lookie, lookie, I got away. What shall you ever do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and popped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed into her. "Caught you." he said knowing this wasn't how it would end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you really?" She popped them up to the training room and then flipped him to the ground. She giggled and bounced around. She squealed when he dashed for her. She quickly turned into her leopard and and bounded to the side of the room. She stuck her tail in the air and walked arond like she was the shit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a cocky smile and watched her leopard form prancing about. He chuckled and with a little growl changed himself into a regular leopard. He'd been working on it for some time. He could still turn into a lion but also had this form now too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman stumbled in her prancing when she saw him. She lowered her self under him as he walked up to her. How in the hell did he do that. He was suppose to be a lion now he was a leopard? She gave a submissive mew as he stood over her. She didn't know what else to do. It stunned her and just… her mating scent fill the air in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a growl and then leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I learned this for you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent her as he lowered himself and nuzzled her face and neck more and licked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman licked him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God… Harry, you… I don't even know what to say except you are hot! I mean, you're not like hot, hot but.. oh, God." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a growl herself and pounced on him. She was going to enjoy this while it lasted. She pulled on his ear as they rolled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled and nuzzled her face away and wrapped his paws around her and proceeded to lick her again and then pulled on her ear and rolled them back over so she was under him. He leaned down and licked her face and neck again. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wanted you to have someone who was like you. I was, and am still a lion but I'm this too. I was going to show you after Bryce was born but… everything happened."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent and licked further down her neck. The part about being human is his action were all very human despite his cat form./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman purred and lounged under him. Her human part of her was excited and loved this very much. The part of her that was animal was ready to mate. Roman tuned back to her natural form and laid under the leopard. "Beautiful." She told him. and ran her fingers through his fur. "I love this, now we can go running. Of course I'll be the better rock climber." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuffed and then turned back into a human laying on top of her. When they shifted back they were naked. How that had happened he didn't know. He kissed her. "I wanted you to have someone to run with and yes you will be the better rock climber." he said and kissed her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned against his lips. "Then I shall not go running without you… unless i'm angry with you." She giggled. She squealed and rolled onto her stomach. "Lets go run!" She said and went to take off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry grabbed her and pulled her back under him and growled against her lower back. "You want to run?" he asked. "Or just get a workout I will do either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and lifted her hips for him. Excitement filled her stomach as she felt some of her juices leak. She panted and bit her lower lip. "I… God… which one gets your tongue to tease me?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and nipped her ass. "I could do this as leopards, it would be interesting and probably really hot or…" he kissed down to her core from behind and licked it dipping his tongue into her and moaning at her taste./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and shivered as she leaned her head to the mate "I… I…" She moaned. "God… I want…" She spread her legs and stuck her out more. "Can I have both?" She panted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled against her and nodded. He pulled away and panted. "You can have whatever you want, its your birthday." he moaned and slid a hand around her and touched her clit ring lightly. "What do you want first?" he asked his breathing heavy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tongue…" She moaned and lower her lower back so her hips and her ass raised higher. She felt her juices leak down her thigh and she moaned. "God… maybe leopard…" Her core throbbed at that idea more. "Leopard… yes, leopard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and nodded. "Whatever you want. Change and I will." he moaned. "God…" he said as he felt her juices coating his fingers and hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips as she bit her lower lip. She had to concentrate harder to change. She sighed and then finally changed into her leopard. Her ass was in the air and her tail high in the air. Her mating scent had grown stronger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry moaned and took a few minutes to concentrate and then changed into a leopard. He gave a growl and licked her timidly at first and waited to see how she reacted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and raised her tail higher, waiting for him. Her leopard recognized him as her mate and she was ready and would submit to him in anyway he wanted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's leopard took control and he found himself climbing up over her. The scent she gave off intoxicated him, her scent usually did but for some reason it was just… worse. He growled as his leopard found home with very little difficulty. And he shivered, why this was so hot he didn't know but it was. He bit the nape of her neck lightly and then tugged on her ear as he started to move./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered from within and sent moans to Harry. Her leopard made little yeowling noises as she stayed still allowing her male to dominate her. Roman moaned louder. This had always been something she had wanted to do. Ever since she started reading the Dark series she had wondered how it would feel. She had even brought it up to Harry at one point but he had been a lion. She felt her core pull Harry further into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's leopard growled as he sent Roman moans. He started to move faster into her form and sent moans. He had read about this in her series and had actually found it hot. His leopard growled and bit the back of her neck and Harry started to feel himself slipping as his human lust kicked into overdrive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned louder to Harry, her leopard yeowled more. Her body shivered as her claws started to dig into the mat. This was the hottest thing they had done and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She sent more moans and found it hard to keep her form. She wanted her leopard to have her orgasm and then she was going to lose it. She would have to change back. She shivered again and as her moans started to turn into screams inside Harry's head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry's growls in her head got louder as his leopard took full advantage of hers. He was so turned on and had to hold it together just a little longer for her leopard and his. He growled and pulled on one of her ears and his leopard started to pump into hers almost violently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John poked his head through the door and his mouth dropped open. Leopard, mating, in the training room. He wasn't sure which he was more of aroused or shocked. He let the door open with a loud bang onto the wall of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked over and it was it. Her leopard yeowed loudly as and orgasm hit hard. Her body shook. Her core clamd down or Harry's shaft grew… either way she was filled and it knocked another orgasm into her. She her nails gripped the mat more. She sho shook harder. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"H-Harry… I don't know… if I can… hold on…" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sent him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harrys leopard growled at his mates pleasure but Harry felt it too. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let go, change back… God I need to…"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" they shifted back and he was veightly aware of John watching them opened mouth as he pulled Roman's hips higher and pounded into her from behind giving actual growls now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed out her moans as she rocked harder back onto him. She pressed her forehead onto the mat and gripped it. Her juices leaked down her thighs and pooled under her. Her body vibrated and exploded with excitement. She had forgotten all about John walking in on them. She had seen him but what Harry was doing to her was causing her mind to fog over more than normal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry pumped harder and faster into Roman as his lower back started to tighten in the oncoming orgasm. "Shit." he moaned as he felt Roman tighten even more. "God, Ro… yes… please… God." he growled at her and leaned down and kissed her lower back to her ass and bit it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman screamed and nodded. It was the only thing that she could do. She screamed as her orgasm hit her and then screamed louder as her juices flooded out of her and her voice cut off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry growled out his orgasm hit him and he pumped into Roman a few more times and then they both collapsed onto the mat below them panting and both jerking occasionally. "God… that was hot." he moaned and kissed the back of Roman's neck and then saw John and jolted just a bit. "You're still here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John just nodded his head. He couldn't do anything else. Since the moment he walked in his eyes were glued. He couldn't pull away if he wanted. Surprising he found himself aroused as well. "I… I want to do that too." He said finally./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman jerked and shivered. She gave a smile and jerked again. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. She gave hoars giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry chuckled and pressed his face into Roman's hair. "I think… that was one of the hottest things we've ever done." he said honestly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""John Bree needs…" Celes trailed off and her eyes widened. "Oh!." she slammed the door before Bree and Lana could walk in. "Guys… uh… wow." she looked up at John and tried to read what was going on in the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oy!" Lana banged on the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head and closed his eyes. He shook his head to clear it. "Yeah… I want to do that too." He said again. He couldn't think of anything else to say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave another giggle, "Harry… clothes." She said hoarsely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er, right." he said and put them in clothes. He rolled them onto their sides and still held onto her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do what, what did they do?" Celes asked and turned to the door. "Go find Rainy I'll bring the cakes out in a second okay babies?" she called to Lana and Bree and heard them both sigh and run off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I want to do that." John said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled and sighed. "Harry has another animagus." she supply for Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes widened. "Really what is it?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Leopard." he said simply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes' eyes became the size of saucers. "Did you guys… did you just… did you just…" she shivered a tiny bit. "Oh my God!" she whispered as her body unexpectedly heated and she looked up at John and bit her lip and then back at Roman and Harry. "Was it hot?" she whispered to John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Extremly…" He said not bothering to hide it. His mind raced with ways he could try and do that. He would either need to change into a leopard or… "Oh! I got it! I can do so in a dream! But… I still want to do so in real life though." He closed his mind and shivered. "Harry, you have to teach me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah okay, maybe you and Celes could learn together." he suggested to him seeing how Celes was in that moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled up at John and then back at Harry nodding. "Please." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are going to be animals." John smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest as her eyes started to grow heavy. "We can all be animals together." she yawned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lee is going to kill me." Harry said as he pulled Roman into his lap. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mate, you're gonna want to come get Ro before she falls asleep."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he sent Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled and grabbed John's hand. "Come on we have to get dressed up for Bree's tea party." she said tugging on his hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I want to do that." John said. "I mean my inner Kama wants out and just… Oh yeah, that was awesome." He said following Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee popped in. "Awe, man. You wore her out." He said and knelt down next to him. "Butterfly, wake up. You have one more gift, love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened her eyes. "Where we goin, papa bear?" she asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you made her hoarse?" Lee asked and shook his head. "Next time I go first." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." he said shifting Roman into his arms. "I got a little animalistic." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll say." Celes said still trying to get John to leave. She leaned over though and healed Romans throat and then drug John out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shook his head. "Words, mister, words." He smiled and shook his head. "Come on, up we go, we get to see your gift I got you. We'll be back." he told him and then popped out. He popped them out back. Their property here was bigger but he was already working on a way to get something installed for Godric's Hollow. He knew Roman would enjoy teaching the kids. Celes had dancing, Ro had hula and Tahitian. But Lee figured she could do something /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"constructive/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" besides spoiling the kids and letting them get all wild and getting them into trouble. "Okay, Ro, open your eyes and see."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman opened a heavy eye and looked around. She smelled manure and then heard nay. She sat up with a gasp. "Horses?" She asked as she looked around. She hopped out of Lee's arms and walked into to the barn and squealed. There were stalls all over but they weren't yet full except for two. A chestnut brown horse with black hair and a pure white horse. Then to top it off they were Clydesdale horses. "OH! Look!" She said excitedly. "Oh, look, look, look!" She bounced on her toes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled as he watched her. "They are yours. One year I heard you… well over heard you talking to Celes about riding horses in Spain. I figured you could ride again. Maybe you could teach the kids to ride instead of teaching them to get into trouble."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled at him. "I do teach them to get into trouble don't I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes you do. "I even got Celes a white one just in case you two wanted to ride together. I'm not sure if she rides, though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, she does. She told me. Oh, I want more. I want all kinds. But these will due." She clicked her tongue at them and looked around for a bag of grains or otes. She ran to a bag and then ran back. She clicked her tongue again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They need names. Both of them. Then I hired some hands to come and care for them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, they are pretty. Lets see, the white on will be Snowflake, and this one will be… Oh… I don't know." She rubbed his nose as he ate the otes. "I think maybe I'll name him Smoke. Yes, Smoke." She kissed his nose. "But Lee, Celes really knows how to ride. Why are you putting this on me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee shrugged his shoulders. "They just reminded me of you. They are sensitive to people, powerful, they run to fly and try to be free but yet they are grounded." He shrugged again. "Besides, Celes never said anything about riding. I think that maybe, I don't know, didn't want to remember that part of her life or something, I don't know. Besides, you are Hawaiian and through your dad you are Native. I think every Native should have a horse… some feathers… war paint…" He shivered again as he thought about Alan again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman laughed, "Scared aren't chya."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, yeah! Last time he was pissed off he blamed me for everything. I swear just the other day I had a dream he was going to scalp me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and shook her head, "He won't hurt you. He knows hurting you will only hurt me. He may have choice words but I'll try to keep him away… cool him off before his stubbornness sets in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee snorted, "Key word in this is stubbornness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed the horse again. Then she went to the white one and fed her some oates. "You know, if you are good, I'll show you how I can ride bare back." she winked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I plan to get a horse so you can teach me to ride. But I do want to watch you ride." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too, Lee." She kissed his cheek and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, it's getting dark soon and I need to finish cooking before Em gets here." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." She kissed the white horse and set the oates back where she found them. She wrapped her arms around Lee and smiled. She couldn't wait until the summer, of course it wouldn't be so hot here in Hogsmeade but it would be warm enough to to ride at night under the beautiful stars. Just like how her dad told her when she was a little girl. You, nature, animals, and the Great Spirit being at peace. She smiled again as they walked into the house. "Juice please!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water first." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She squinted her eyes at him. "Totally my birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Totally had ice cream and candy all afternoon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You suck."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know." He smiled and washed his hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes and John walked in, Celes looked a little green. "Hi." she said and made a little moaning sound and sat down next to Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong?" Roman asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She ate too much sweets." Lee said before Celes could say anything. He set a small plate down of a sandwich cut up in four triangles. "She needs something solid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little moan and smiled and started to slowly eat. "Thanks." she said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He set a glass of water in front of Roman. "Water, and food." He said placing a plate in front of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman frowned with a pout. She looked over to Celes and rubbed her back. "Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine, water but I want cake."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Food /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" water. You're not getting out of this." Lee told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stinky head." She grumbled and drank her glass. "Juice."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you suck again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes gave a little wince. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" she sent Lee and nibbled her sandwich. She felt bad for making him the bad guy, she just wanted to give Roman everything and hadn't really thought beyond it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and rubbed Celes' back. "You two are cute." he said to Lee and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "Thanks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and bit into her sandwich. "Yeah, always telling me what to do and eat." she shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She secretly likes it." He winked at her and turned to some of his pots and pans he was cooking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled when Roman blushed a little and nudged her. "Worth the bellyache." she said to her and kissed her cheek and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled. "Well you have to get better, maybe a nap." She told her and kissed her cheek. "I'll go clean our room." She said and hopped off her stool./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Too late, already." Lee smiled. He was one step ahead of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's mouth dropped open. "Rude! Thats is our room. And what did you do with my cake?" she said placing her fist on her hips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right there." He pointed at the cake encased in glass. "Don't bother trying to get a piece. You won't open the case."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So not liked." She told him and walked out the kitchen with the remaining sandwich and walked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee smiled, "Yeah but you love me!" he called after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Thank you for cleaning it, I was going to go back but I got distracted."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay, I figured you would." He rubbed her head and presses his to hers. "Want to lay down with Ro and watch a movie? I think you need to relax a little, maybe take a nap."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded. "I'd like that, but do you want to lay with us. I know its not ideal but at least you'll get time with her." she asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can make dinner tonight if you want to do that, bro." John offered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dinner is almost done though." He told them. He kissed Celes' forehead. "I'll take a raincheck." he told her. "Go spend time with Roman. I know you want to. If you two need me just call, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and kissed him again and then John and went to her and Roman's room. She walked in to find her half dozing on the bed. "Hey sleepy head."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wasn't sleeping!" she said sitting up. "I totally did not have a sugar crash." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes giggled and crawled into the bed. "I am, Lee said we should take a nap and watch movies." she said and kissed Roman's neck as she gently pushed her back down and laid half on top of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, in that case, yeah we should nap. Napping sounds good." She yawned. "Just as long no one says I had a sugar crash." She held Celes like her own personally teddy bear and closed her eyes with a smile. "No crashing here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope." Celes said and shut her eyes with a sigh. "I love you." she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." She sighed and despite what she said she felt the sugar crash take over and she was sleeping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day Roman, Vinny, Damon, and Bryce slept for most of the day. It wasn't until the afternoon that they got up. So in New Mexico time it was now morning since it was six hours behind. They went though most of the day spending time with each other. Roman and Celes snuck off multiple times to have each other before they just finally laid and spent time with each other. It was right before dinner that Roman decided it was time to leave. She kissed everyone and used her powers to try and calm Celes as much as she could. Although she didn't show her distress like she normally wood Roman still felt it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman popped to the manor in New Mexico. She had Bryce strapped to her chest, Damon on her hip and held Vinny's little hand. She had all their stuffed packed into a bag with a charm to make the bag bigger on the inside. She walked with Vinny up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a maid opened the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good afternoon, ma'am." The maid greeted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "Is he here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, ma'am. Shall I send for him?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it not necessary. We can wait until he gets in this evening. I will put the kids into the nursery to play. We will be staying for a while. So if you can get the rooms ready for us, I shall appreciate it." Roman told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, ma'am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled and took the kids up to the old nursery. "This is where mum use to play." She told them she waved her hand and the windows opened, the dust and cobwebs cleaned up. The room cleared up as new. She set Damon down and he went to the toy box and started to pull out toys, or that tossing them over his shoulder as if he had been here before and knew exactly what he was looking for. Roman smiled and looked down at Vinny, "You two play in here for a bit, mummy is going to unpack for you guys, okay?" After getting a nod she walked out with Bryce still strapped to her chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ma'am, the rooms are ready?" a new maid told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, good, thank you." She walked into her old room that would be Vinny and Damon's room. She unpacked their clothes and placed them into drawers. She placed Vinny's stuffed toys onto the bed and some of Damon's night toys onto the same bed. They were going to share a bed no matter what they do. It was cute. In the same room She placed Bryce into a bassinet. She placed the little blanket Harry gave him over him and lined some of his stuffed toys around the crib. She placed all his diapers, ointment and baby supplies in the drawers. She unpacked his clothes as well. She looked in on Damon and Vinny and smiled when she saw they were playing together with a few toys but the ground was now littered with toys. She walked into a guest room right across from her old room. It was nice and it comfortable. She took in the scent that was in the air and she knew she was home again. She crawled into her bed and pulled herself into a ball./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan swooped into his home with files in his hands. He set his briefcase down and muttered to himself as he read over files./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now, call Mr. Zabini and have him stop by when he can." He told the maid as he climbed the stairs to his study./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now." Alan told her again. He walked passed the nursery. "Hi, Vanilla-bean, Wholy terror." He told the kids and contained to his office. He closed the door and sat down. He read over the files and frowned. Something was out of place again. It had been the sixth time that month. He knew that the American Ministry of Magic was having issues but this was too much. Someone was forging documents and they were pretty damn good forgeries since it was being undetectable by magic. However since it was he and Blaze that wrote up the documents they pretty much knew them by heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Counsel Chief on line one, sir." One of the other maids told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks." He said and sighed. "Hello? Hello, Chief… No I didn't hear… No, I don't have anyone to investigate that… No, I will not have anyone investigate that… Why? Because its a woman's biker gang, its made of muggles, and I have no women that are edgy enough to join. Then to top it off I believe it to be out of our concern…" Alan sighed. "And where am I supposed to find a female to fit in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan raised a finger to silence the maid. "I understand however, I have some more pressing matters to attend to…" he clenched his jaw as his anger started to rise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The maid huffed and stalked into the room. She pulled the phone away from Alan. "Sir, your daughter is here with three children and Mr. Zabini is on his way with his family." She hissed at him and then handed him the phone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan was surprised. "Uh… Chief… I have to go some family issues have arrised. I'll call you back later." He said. He stood up as he hung up the phone, "Where… Oh, and I just walked passed…" He spread his magic and then swept out of his study and walked passed the old nursery to a guest room. He opened the door and sure enough, Roman laid in a ball on the bed. "Oh, baby." He said as he walked in and sat on the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at him and then her mask just slipped away. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't know were else to go. Daddy, I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. I lost myself and… God, I hurt. I hurt so much."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shh, shh." He soothed as he gently rocked her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay. Its all okay. Daddy is here." He told her and let her cry. He allowed his magic see her memories and her emotions. He gritted his teeth and just held her. "Its okay. It will all be okay." He hated when his little girl cried. It was one of the reasons why he had her homeschooled, it killed him when he couldn't have a proper relationship with his daughter and that he had made her cry more than once. But to have someone else make her cry was just… it was… pain. He would kill over his daughter. Threaten, seriously hurt or maim. And maiming seems to be on the agenda. "Shh, shh." he soothed as he rocked her. Once she had fallen asleep he eased her back onto the bed and covered her with the comforter. He closed her door and pressed his forehead to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir, Mr. Zabini and his family is here." the maid told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I shall be right down." He said. He turned to walk to the nursery but paused and walked across to Roman's old room. He looked in on the baby and smiled to see him up. "Well, look at you." he touched his belly and smiled again. "You are a cute one. I'm your grandfather." He told him and gently picked him up. "I think we and your siblings should go downstairs and visit some people. One of them is Larky's father." he said as he picked up a bottle and a couple of other things. He went to the nursery. "Vanilla bean," he smiled and Vinny. "And the Wholy terror." he smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon ran over to him. "That's me!" he hopped up and down until Alan knelt down in front of him. "Where you been?" he asked and then looked down at Bryce and poked his nose like Vinny showed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bryce gave a smile and kicked his legs a little. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, who's this old guy? Why he carrying me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He is pop-pop/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He is mummy's daddy. He is nice. Mummy is sleeping so he is gonna take care of you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." Damon told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan smiled, "And how is my little Vanilla bean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny hugged his leg. "I miss you, Pop-pop." she said and rubbed her cheek on his leg smiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I miss you too." He told her he kissed the top of her head. "I've been working, Wholey terror."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damon smiled at him. "You're not work now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I have a few things to do then I'm all yours. How does that sound?" He asked both kids./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very good, you aren't going to pick on my Dai-Dai are you. Daddy does and it make me so mad." she said scrunching her nose like Celes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled, "I won't pick on Dai-Dai unless he picks on me first." He said scrunching up his nose at her and then kissed her nose. "Besides, you and I are a team, remember? We spent time together while Dai-Dai was still in mum's tummy. We had fun, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinny grinned. "Next to Dai-Dai, you're my best friend." she hugged him tighter on the leg. "You should come home when we go back after Mummy is fixed." she may have been small but she knew something was wrong./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I shall do that. Hey, so I have some of your cousins down stairs and Larky's father down stairs. Want to go say hi and bring them back up here to play until I'm doing with my work?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We need more boy toys. Can we get more boy toys?" Damon asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right after I'm done working, we will go get something to eat and get boy and girls toys, how does that sound?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Great! Come on Dai-Dai, lets go play!" Vinny said to him holding out her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 32pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan took his new grandbaby, Venelope and Damon down with him. "Sorry about that." He told Blaise. "Hey, look, your cousins Tommy, Via, and Mols are here. Do you want to show them where you can go play?" He asked. He smiled as he watched them take the others up the stairs. Damon was already talking a mile a minute and leading the way. He smiled down at little Molly in Ginny's arms. "Mols, this is your cousin Bryce." He smiled at Ginny and Blase. "This is Roman's and Harry's first son. Isn't he cute?" he asked proudly. "Has my baby's eye color too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They are like rabbits, I swear." Blaise said smiling at the baby./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How are you, Alan?" Ginny asked him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm… now stressed." He frowned as he laided Bryce on the couch next to him and rubbed his little belly. "Someone is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"definitely/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" forging those documents at the American Ministry, my tribal chif wants me to check in on a muggle female biker gang, which I don't have any females to do so, and then to top it off Ro showed up here with Bryce, Damon, and Venelope. And according to my 'readings' I'll have to and take care of some business in London." he growled thinking about what his best plan will be on to handle that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, don't you touch my dad!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce said and tried to kick Alan's hands away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan looked down at Bryce as he felt his protectiveness. He smiled at the baby. "I won't do anything too bad." he told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise nodded. "Well I'm at your disposal as always, sir." he said in business mode. He enjoyed his job for Alan and if it hadn't been for Celes he wouldn't even have it. He was grateful for it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Within reason, we are on vacation Blaise." Ginny chied at him softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yeah, vacation." Alan shook his head. "Okay, I won't take too much of your time. I just need you to get ahold of you contact… the shady one and have him try to find where he can get more of these forgeries. At least when that off my plate for a bit I can try and find a female to infiltrate this muggle biker gang my chief is so upset about. Then, with luck and can take a side trip to London."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I mean it old guy! I may be small but I'm a lean mean, pooping and screaming machine!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce said with a little scream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan looked down at his grandson. He felt more protectiveness coming off the child. "You don't even know what I'm going to do." he told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dad, what are you doing to my son? I can hear him threatening you… Oh, hi." She said to Ginny and Blais./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise smiled at Roman. "Hey Ro, how are you?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman gave a small smiled, "I'm hanging in there." She told him. She looked at her father and at Bryce fussing. "What are you doing to my son?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I haven't done anything to him. He is the one being all protective. I have even threatened anyone. Besides, how can you even hear him fussing? You were sleeping." Alan said changing the subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sensitive to my children. Autio and in our connection. He don't want you touching Harry, and i agree. You aren't allowed to touch any of them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wasn't going to touch them." He grumbled. He looked at his grandson. "Snitch."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Old fart!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bryce screamed and kicked his feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay, calm down, love monkey. Mummy is here, nothing and no one will touch dad. I promise." She cooed at her son as she picked him up and kissed his little cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise smiled. "So give me a list and ill take care of it." he said to Alan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are on vacation, just get ahold of your contact and have get as many copies. I want him to go to different people that handle these forms and mark down who he got them from, they should all be the same but if he can sweet talk someone into getting a forgery then we will know who to question. I'll handle everything else."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes sir." he said. "And, its good to see you it has been months."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded as she gently bounced Bryce. "You have a new baby too! Oh," She scooted closer to Ginny and looked down at the new baby. "A girl even. What did you name her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Molly." Ginny said holding her up a little more. "Blaise says Celes had twins too?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, she did. Jillisa and Jasmine." Roman smiled. "Harry says Lee is a baby sap. He just melts for these babies. All three of them have him wrapped with their own little fingers." She kissed Bryce. and smiled. "Isn't that right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny smiled. "Blaise is the same way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, no Im not." he defended./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes you are, dear." she said and to prove it handed him Molly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise looked down at Molly and his whole face softened. "I'm not a sap, am I Ms. Molly." he said in a baby voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked at Blaise and then threw her head back and laughed. "Oh! That is priceless! I will be telling /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"everyone/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" this. Not only is he a sap but he cooes at his baby in a baby voice. Even Lee don't do that." She laughed every time she looked at him. It was funny but yet at the same time it was cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blaise looked at her. "Well..." He had no comeback. "You just live to tease me." He shook his head sadly. Although he had always been like this even when he got time with Lark after Celes let him. He was a sap, and pretty proud of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Yes I do." She kissed Bryce's cheeks again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan smiled, "There is nothing wrong with being a sap for your kids." he chuckled. "Well, I will leave you to your vacation." He told Blaise and Ginny, just as the kids came back down. He smiled and Venelope and Damona./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pop-pop, food! Now!" Damon demanded. "We want pillows!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Well, I have monsters to feed, it was good seeing you two again." She told Blaise and Ginny./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan escorted them out and then found ROman and the kids in the kitchen. "So you know we have to address this issue." he told her as he watched her make sandwiches for the kids. "I will not stand by and just watch you be used as you were."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am not getting used." Roman told him. "And you are not doing anything to them. If I hear that you have, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" will have words. Leave them be. Lets just focus on me, okay? How do we fix me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, we can start by cleansing you, Then we can go from there." He wrinkled his nose at Venelope and Damon. They giggled and he smiled. He looked at Bryce strapped to Roman's chest and shook his head. If he could he would be glaring at Alan. He still felt the protectiveness emanating off him. He smiled, "Yes, you start by cleansing and I'll start by getting to know my new grandson." he said as he walked over to Roman and picked him up. When he gave a scream he frowned. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Me and you are spending time. I'm the grandpa and you are the baby. I shall not be intimidated by you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she set plates down in front of Vinny and Damon. She kissed Bryce's little hand. "You are okay, love monkey." she cooed at him. "He likes when you sing love songs to him. It will calm him down. I don't know if John figured that out yet. He still screams and cries when he comes around. I'll have to let him know." she kissed Bryce's little hand again. "See, you're okay." She poked his little nose and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The week went by as followed, Ro would wake up to Bryce singing and knew it was time to feed and change him. She personally made breakfast for her children. Although her father had maids she rather that she take care of her own babies. She would either bath them in the morning or at night. It was easier that she put both Damon and Vinny in the tub together. Damon would do anything for her. So he would sit in the tub with a face of pain and horror. It was straight comedy. He even had his arms above the water, trying not to touch the soapy water. It was a memory she was never going to forget. Usually after bath time, Alan would kidnap Bryce and take him everywhere and anywhere, same with Venelope and Damon. While the kids were off playing with Alan or riding around town with him Roman would crawl back into bed. She either slept again, ready, shower and then crawled back into bed, or just lay in bed. When she had her own time it was hers to do with. When she was with her kids she made sure to fulfill her motherly duties. It was basically her whole week until her father could make his 'other' plans for her. Whatever that mean./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was now the end of the second week and Roman was running around trying to get ready for her date with John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, tell me again, why you are going on a date?" Alan asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I told John, I would meet him. Its my birthday gift and I want my gift!" she told him as she walked back to her bathroom and started to apply her make up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan held Bryce as he followed her. "I'm just saying, if you are suppose to be fixing yourself how does this make any sense to go and meet them or one of them to go on a date?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They have names and I'm meeting /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". I told you, its a birthday gift. Its not like I'm going to a booty call. John isn't like that. Of course a little 'dessert' may happen." She smiled at herself in the mirror."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, then why isn't he coming here to pick you up?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" told him that /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" would /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"meet/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" him at the restaurant. Geez, you are such a pain." Roman frowned. "I will be fine. I'm just going for dinner and a show, maybe dessert after. Who knows what can happen. Sex is not the plan, if it happens then it happens but its not the plan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I still think he should come and pick you up at least." Alan grumbled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, because you are overprotective. I told you, no chasing after them on any kind of war path. They already feel bad about it as it is. Now, I'm going to go out, have dinner and see a show."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you wanted to go out, I could have taken you out." Alan told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope, not the same." She kissed Bryce's cheek. "Huh, tell him Bryce, its not the same." She cooed at him. Bryce gave a squeal and swung his arms. "See, Bryce is okay with me going to go see John. Now," She kissed her father on the cheek. "Behave, no following me, and don't worry. I will be back when I'm back. I'm a big strong girl, can tie my shoelaces and everything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alan sighed, "Fine, but no sex!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm married to him, I can have sex if I want." She sang as she slipped on her heels. "Besides, John is a gentleman. He don't believe in the whole wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type of sex. So it will be more of making love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""None of that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, okay." She pulled on her coat and kissed him again. "Its okay, I will be fine, I promise." she kissed Bryce. "You take care of Pop-pop, okay?" she smiled when he gave a another squeal. She did a twirl for Vinny and Damon. "I'll see you two tomorrow, mind your Pop-pop." she told then and kissed them both. "I will be careful, love you." she called and then popped out to the location, John told her to meet him at. She stood there and pulled her coat tighter around herself. It felt a little exciting to do this. She was going on a date and she was meeting him… it was like a real date… well it was a real date but she didn't really date in school. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She didn't do the whole dressing up and then meeting a date somewhere. She giggled and then leaned against a wall waiting to see John./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John stood watching Roman for a few minutes he wore a nice button down shirt in light blue tucked into black slack with a belt and a black blazer over it. He wasn't sure how to approach her but he did. He walked to her and looked down at her. "Hey Trick, that dress looks fantastic." he said to her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She told him and bounced on her toes. "You look good too. I was beginning to worry a little." She smiled and and then just hugged him. "God, I miss you guys." She told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and hugged her back. "We miss you too, I'd fill you in but we made a deal and that may breach it if I get to talking." he pulled back and leaned down and kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman sighed and kissed him back. She smiled. "It would." she hugged him again and squealed. "One more!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and leaned down and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as he did and gave a little moan when he touched his tongue to hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and kissed him back. She gave a gentle suck on his tongue. She shivered and looked at him. "I like that." She rubbed her nose against his. "I love you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." he said and held her a little longer and then set her down. "Okay, time to eat." he said taking her hand and leading her across the street to a low lit cafe style restaurant. He smiled and led her to the table they already had waiting. It sat them right next to a little fountain with fish swimming around in it. He smiled as they sat down across from one another. "They have french food, I thought something a little different." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, french food. Have you eaten french food?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Ive had a little of every kind of food I could get. Kama had me all over the world before he found you all." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled, "All over the world and Vinny was the one that found us first." She winked at him. "Okay, so I know for sure that I do /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" want escargot." She shivered. "That is a big no-no. Um, lets see… what are you going to get?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed, "Probably Coq au vin, which is chicken cooked in red wine with mushrooms, Ratatouille, and strawberry cream crepes with a chocolate drizzle." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds good." She said and looked over the menu. "Oh look, creme brulee. That I recognize." She smiled and giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "you can get what I am and then just have that for dessert instead." He suggested setting down his menu to watch her looking over the menu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded and set her menu down, "I think that is a good plan." She said. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling a little panicky looking over the listing of food… most of it in French. "Flure should have been here, she would have gave a whole listing of what was good and wasn't." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and reached across the table and took Roman's hand. "Relax, its okay. Its just dinner." he whispered to her looking at her. "I got it, and I got you." he said and thought back on the conversation he'd had with Harry before he'd left. They had opted not to tell Celes about the evening just yet so she didn't show up and crash. He loved her but she wasn't doing too hot and probably would have. "I promised I take care of you while we were out so let me, okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gave a little smile. "You were talking to Harry, weren't you?" She held his hand. "Thank you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Of course I was, he worries. They all do, we all do." he shrugged. "So you excited about the show?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! Yes, yes I am! I wanted to go to a Broadway show in like… since I was born." She giggled. "I exaggerate, but yes. What are we going to see?" she bounced in her seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Into the Woods." he said. "I asked Celes if you'd like it, she said you would so I picked that one. I'll be honest I don't know a whole lot about broadway, I'm an opera guy myself but I fully intend to enjoy this and enjoy it with you." he grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled excitedly. "Oh, this will be great! Into the Woods, even, yes. Oh! Remind me to get something for Celes. She loves that play too! You will enjoy it, its awesome! I love musicals, especially plays. And ballets. I just love the whole dancing and singing… not so much like opera. Operas are really nice and… I guess cultured… yeah cultured. They sometimes give off a snobbish vibe. Well, to me anyways but with plays you are sucked in and its like you are right there with them." She giggled. "Operas sing everything out, like Les Miserable. Don't get me wrong, I loved Les Mes, I just… I would like to hear words to go along with it. Sometimes operas I can't hear the words." She shrugged. "But I do enjoy dressing up and going out. So if its to an opera then so be it." She smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled and nodded. "We can do the ballet next time if you'd like." he watched her and wanted so badly to check on her. Ask her how she was feeling. He wanted to make sure she was feeling better. She looked good though, healthy and rested and almost glowie like she'd been having sex or something. He smiled, Celes must have been keeping her occupied in her dreams. "May I ask how the kids are, is that a breach?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Bryce started off on a rocky start with dad. He was being protective and would scream at him." She giggled. "But dad is doing good with him. They have their disagreement but they talk it out… well dad talks and feels Bryce's emotions. Vinny and Damon are good. Vinny sends her love… except to Lee." She smiled and opened her purse. "She drew everyone a picture, And Damon also drew everyone a picture. Oh! the cutest thing happened the other day." She laughed. "I bathed Damon and VInny together. Damon sat in the tub with his arms up over the water looking at me like it was the most disgusting, painful, and horrifying thing ever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "You know hes exactly as he was before rebirth. I think when he gets a little older and you still allow him to do that, he'll be fine." he chuckled. He hated to admit it but his daughter was the key to making Damon cooperate when it came to bathing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "I don't see why not. They are mated after all. Besides, its either that or we put him in a body bind and wash him that way." She laughed, "I'll have to do that or tell Lee that one. Oh! Look." She went through the pictures. "This one is from Damon to Lee." She giggled, "I'm not sure what it is exactly but one thing for sure is that Damon is winning and Lee is sad because he lost. That is what he told me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and took the picture. "Oh, that's good. We should frame this and give it to Lee." he laughed harder as he pictured Lee's face when he saw it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "There is one in there for you and the rest of the adults too." She giggled. "Oh, look at the one Vinny drew for Lee too. She said its Lee picking on her Dai-Dai and her standing there scolding Lee."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed and shook his head. "What sad is she looks exactly like Celes when she gets stirn with us. Its cute!." he said and shook his head. "These are great!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Celes gave Lee those /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"exact/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" same looks when we were in school. Oh, and don't let me go 'crying' to Celes, oh it was…" She giggled. "You want to see Celes as a little kid that is Vinny all the way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I've seen pictures, Vinny is going to grow to look exactly like her mother. The only thing that girl got from me other than being my demon once is her skin tone is darker naturally."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled, "Its okay, Damon has Celes' eyes. Other then that he is a mini me… but a boy." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Jellissa asked about Bryce again this morning. She can talk to him but she doesn't know how to go see him yet. She really like him." he said as he took their waters from the waitress. "You want an italian soda or is the water good?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I'll have both." She smiled. "Will you share the italian soda with me? I never had one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure." he said and ordered them one. John looked at her, he was a little lost as to what to say next. He smiled and then gave a little flinch when Celes blew up his head. "Well great." he said softly and smiled. "Okay so play, you want to do anything after I have nothing planned after unless you just want to go back home."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him, "I don't have to be back home. Just like I told my dad, I'm a grown woman and I can do what I want." She giggled. "I'm open to do whatever you would like." She bit her lower lip. "I'm okay." she told him softly. "I'm okay, next week dad is going to move me to the Rez in my own little house. He will take the kids and I'll be alone. Lots of sweat lodging appointments with our medicine man."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm worried. I love you. Is it okay if I update everyone? Uh... Is your dad coming to see us?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and giggled. Then she sighed, "I don't know if he will be showing up. Like I said he is sending me to the Rez. So, now that I'm not stopping him there is a strong possibility that he might show up. Its why Bryce and him were butting head. Bryce don't want him to beat up his dad so every time the topic comes up he screams at dad." She smiled. "Its cute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Well Alan would have a fight in his hands... Well no cause Harry would just let him hit him. I would too..." He shrugged. "Anyways, back to our date." He smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled at him. "So I do have a question. What made you think of coming to a French restaurant?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've noticed you've not eaten whole lot of French food and it is not to be missed." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought I ate enough… well in Lee's opinion I do." She giggled. "I only know of their sweets. Crapes, creme brulee, maroons," She moaned, "I love sugar."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "I do too." He said and added his own moan. "I have yet to have Celes chocolate pie. It's like everytime she makes it the sexual energy in the house goes up." He chuckled. "Sweets, chocolate... Yeah I could be happy with just that." He grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled brightly at him. "Me too. And that pie…" She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Yes, that pie. The first time she tried to make it was…" She smiled brighter and leaned back in her seat. "Celes was pregnant with the twins. Harry was out on mission somewhere and Lee was at the club finishing some security details. I went home with Celes and one thing led to another and we were covered in chocolate having our way with each other. Then Harry came back home early, then Lee came home." She shivered. "It was our first orgy. It was after that we found out who Vinny was and that is how we first met… Kama and I that is."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John thought about it. "Celes was pregnant with the twins when Kama showed her... You and Harry." He said. "Seems like a lifetime ago now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eight years ago." She smiled. "Yes, she was early in her pregnancy when we first met." She nodded. "So it would make sense."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "I'm glad in spite of all he did to act out Celes saw me, and that he could be good too." He stopped talking when the food got there and smiled at Roman as he watched her take a bite./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman nodded, "I like the Ratatouille." she told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Good." He said and they started to eat their food. He was glad to hear she was doing better but he could see the classic Roman walls going back up as they always were. He'd seen that a lot from Celes lately. How she had learned to do it without it bleeding out amazed him. But it was something Ro had done almost too well. As dinner rounded to an end and dessert came he grinned. "Excited?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yes! You are going to love this play. Have you seen it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Once, while laying around with Celes. She said you liked it." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yes. My favorite song is Agony. Its so silly and it had me laughing. You're love it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope so, Celes sings with it do you do that?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled, "I do not. Well, only if I really like the songs. I'm not that good at memorizing songs… that's a lie, I do but only for certain things. Like the Little Mermaid. I love the Little Mermaid and the music is just catchy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "Maybe we can go see that one next, I hear its a broadway show now too." he said sitting back as he ate his dessert./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, and Beauty and Beast, I've always wanted to see that one on Broadway." She smiled as she her dessert. "I want to see all the disney plays. And one of these days me and Celes shall see Wicked! Every time we try to get tickets they sell out. Its sucks!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Well we will have to just work on that, won't we?" he asked. He held up a bite of his crepe. "Want to try?" he asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, sure." She said and leaned over and took a bite. She nodded. "That's good. I like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled. "Well its sweet, but I think it could stand to be a bit sweeter. I like french pastries they are sweet and use lots of butter." he said as he took the last few bites of his dessert./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that is why you are supposed to go with the creme brulee." She giggled and held out her spoon for him to try./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John took the bite and gave a little moan. "Yep, definitely getting that next time." he sat back and savored it and looked at Roman and then smiled a little. "I did, however get you something else." he said. He looked around for a minute and then waved his hand and a tiny bouquet of flowers made of little fruits appeared and he held it out to her. "Kiwis and strawberries." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman giggled. "I love when you make me flowers." She bounced in her seat. "And they look pretty as always. Oh! You can make your own edible arrangement shop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "I could, but I'd only make them for you." he said with a shrug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, they smell and taste pretty and delicious." She told him and smiled at him. "I need a camera to take a picture of it tough."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John laughed. "I'll make you another, I'll make you as many as you want. I like to do that for you. I enjoy how you react to them." he said. "And when I make them it smells slightly of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She blushed a little as her body warmed a little. "I love them." she ate a kiwi and giggled. She moaned and then licked the juice off her lips. She loved fruit, especially when they were sweet and juicy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John watched her and when she ate another one he leaned across the table and licked her lips off for her, unable to resist it. He gave a little moan as he did and looked into her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Excitement filled her stomach as she looked into his eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. They started to tingle and she shivered. She smiled and leaned back into her seat. "Is it time to go?" She asked as she ate a strawberry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded. "Yes, I think it is. If we don't go now I may just take you somewhere… and do bad things to you." he whispered and stood slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-bad…" She cleared her throat and felt her body really heat up. "Bad things?" She asked trying to sound more like herself. "Do you think you can handle it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John chuckled and offered her his hand. "Real bad things, I think I can handle it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shook her head. "Lame." She whispered to herself. She used to be able to do one look and a few words and it just turned back around. She took his hand and then pulled on her coat. She wrapped her arms around his one, and walked with him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Its 'll get better, then you and I can play… Kama can tease you too." he said to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope so. I really do hope so." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was weird. With Sune she seemed to be herself. She felt confident… she gasped. She lost her confidence. Thats what this whole thing was. Yeah she was confident enough to be with her lovers, she knew what she was doing when it came to the kids but when it came to being comfortable with herself. It was why she had forced herself to sing every night at the clubs and wearing those very revealing dresses. How was she going to get her confidence back? She frowned as she chewed on her lower lip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John ran his thumb over her lip. "Stop." he whispered gently as he led her to the place the show was at. "This show is the all British cast." he said as he led her up to the doors and offered the tickets. He led her in and to a box and sat her down. He sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee and played with the ends of her skirt as they waited for the show to start./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman pushed everything out of her head and focused on the play. She smiled and enjoyed the comedy in the play. Sometime during the play she had scooted closer to John and crossed her legs at the knee, which in turn made John's hand stuck between her legs. She laughed with everyone and giggled. She really did enjoy the play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By intermission John's hand was numb but he didn't care. He enjoyed how closely Roman sat and how it felt to have his hand between her legs. He lenaed down and kissed her to get her to loosen them and slid a hand up her thigh. "Hungry?" he asked against her lips. "Want a snack?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman's body heated up and chills ran down her her body. She looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry." She told him as she uncrossed her legs. She giggled and blushed. "I usually do this with Celes. Its a natural thing for me to do so. I'm good for now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shook his head. "Its alright, I don't mind a little hand numbing to get to touch you." he whispered and lightly trailed his fingers on her inner thigh. "Want something to drink?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered again. "I'm fine, unless you want to drink something." She whispered as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Her legs parted just a little. "God, I hope you touch me." She whispered more to herself than to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John moaned a little and slid his hand up to her core and moaned louder when his fingers came into contact with fabric that was damp. "Roman…" he moaned and kissed her neck. "How do I resist you, God I just can't." he whispered and slid a finger into her thong and touched her clit ring and followed the line down to her core and moaned as he slid a finger into her and kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned into his mouth as she spread her legs a little more. She panted against his lips and and moaned again as she rolled her hips a little. "We… God… John, we shouldn't be doing this." She was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. She was all for doing things like this. She giggled and kissed him. "Maybe we should have met at a hotel to rid ourselves of the…" She moaned again. "Of the lust that falls on us when we don't see each other for so long."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and groaned and pumped his finger once and then removed it and licked it off and moaned. "Maybe that's what we can do afterwards." he said. He kept her close, wanting to keep touching her even if it was just her arm or their legs touching./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She crossed her legs and leaned into him. "I would like that." She told him and took in his scent. She kissed his cheek to his lips and nipped his bottom lip. "You know what I miss, it odd but I really do miss."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you miss?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I actually miss Kama coming into my dreams and terrorizing me. Well… I mean at the time it was terrorizing but when I look back on it, it was forplay. the whole beating each other up. If he wins he gets to touch me and if I win I get a couple nights sleep." She giggled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked down at her eyes oranging. "You want me to start coming to you again, we can do that." he said and leaned down and growled in her ear. "I'd like to do that, and then more than touch you at the end." he said and nipped her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and shivered, "Only if you win." She told him. "However, I have a feeling that I will need you soon." She looked into Kama's orange eyes. "When I call you, you will come to me, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama looked down into Roman's eyes and nodded. "I will always come to you when you need me, I love you." he said and ran a thumb over her cheekbone and then kissed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and kissed him. "I love you too. I love both of you." She said against his lips. She kissed him again. "And thank you." She rubbed her nose against his and nipped his lip. She looked into his eyes. "For everything. I don't think I say it enough but I really do appreciate everything you do. You and John. You both handle the kids so well and you get along with them and love them, and I thank you for that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "You want to know a secret? When I was terrorizing you it was really hard for me. You or Celes always seemed to be pregnant, and I'd see your kids… and it just… " he shook his head. "I knew even then I was meant to be apart of you, the kids, all of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and watched him. "Then it was full on war when I wasn't pregnant, huh? You must have enjoyed that. Be all like, 'Finally! Down to business.'" She said in a deep voice and laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama laughed and shook his head. "I did, I enjoy that very much. It is foreplay, and now that John fights I don't feel so bad about it." he shrugged. "Hes grown with you guys." he noted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is because we're awesome." Roman sang. "And then we just made you awesome with us." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kama laughed again as the lights dimmed. He pulled Roman almost half into his lap and turned to watch the musical allowing John to become more dominant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John pressed his face into Roman's neck and shivered as the second act started with the "Once upon a time…" he let his hands roam over her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered as she leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around one of his arms and took in his scent. She found herself comfortable with John. She allowed his hands to go where they pleased and where they found comfort. She smiled when the two princes started singing Agony. It was one of her favorite songs. It was silly but she loved it. She loved the whole play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John enjoyed the play greatly but couldn't get Roman's intoxicating scent and his arousal for her out of his head. By the last song he had her completely in his lap pressing into her. He kissed her neck and moaned quietly into her ear. "This part is sad, but all i can't think about is touching you. What is wrong with me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman panted a little. "God…" She pressed into him. "We haven't seen each other in two weeks." She rolled her hips and rubbed his hands. "Its like this because of that." She shivered and leaned her head to the side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John licked down her jugular and moaned. "Well...maybe… God… I can't even think. Almost over… God its like this with all of us isn't it?" he asked panting slightly feeling a little unhinged and warm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered and gave a little squeak when he had licked her jugular. Her body heated more. "It is… it really is… part of me wants to do this every time so that each and everyone of you can jump me when you finally see me." She took a deep breath and tried harder to concentrate on the play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John started to think a little. "This wouldn't be fair." he groaned. "To have you right now…" he kissed her neck again. "This wouldn't be fair." he panted as he continued to trail his fingers on her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ROman moaned as she spread her legs a little more for him. She held onto his arm and gave it a little bite. She wanted him to touch her so bad but at the same time she knew she was going to get distracted and she wanted to get something for Celes and for herself. She turned her head and kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. She moaned against his mouth and took in the taste of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John growled a little into her mouth and pressed his fingers against her thong and spread her legs a little wider. He moaned and slid his finger into her thong once again and then into her. "J-just this…" he moaned as her warm, wet core took in his finger. "God… they are going to kill me." he moaned and kissed her again as he started to pump his finger in and out of her slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned against his mouth and rolled her hips. She shivered and felt her body heat up. She moaned again and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. She wanted to feel him pressed against her. She wanted him between her legs and her legs wrapped around him. She sucked on his tongue and enjoyed the taste of him. He was so hot and so inviting. She breathed deeply into her nose as she rolled her hips more. "John…" She moaned against his lips. "I… God, I want you. I want you now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a muffled moan and without a thought he turned her around undid his pants and had her thong off and he was sliding into her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and put up charms and cloaks and started to pump into her. "God! This is bad… so, so bad." he moaned and kissed up her neck and nipped at her ear and then tugged on it and then licked back down her jugular with a long moan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned loudly as she leaned her head back and rocked her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breast into his chest. She panted and rolled her hips in circles every time she came down on him. She kissed him and shivered as she kissed down his neck. "God…" She moaned against it. "You… you don't do this stuff…" This wasn't really like him. Yeah she got him to finger her in the living room but this wasn't really like him. She shivered and started to rock a little harder on him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John nodded and moaned and cupped her ass. "I know… God I don't know what's going on." he panted. "This isn't… Jesus." he moaned and squeezed her ass. "I feel like I'm… just going to… explode… Ro… what is wrong with me?" he asked as he tried to clear his head enough to think straight. While Kama ate this up he didn't do this, he never did this. What was wrong with him, he just had to have her and touch her and feel her… like something was about to happen and if he didn't do it now he'd lose his shot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and kissed him. She was stuck between giving John an out and wanting to go further. She looked into his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his. "John… God, I want this but… Are you comfortable? Is this okay?" She asked him as she slowed her hips down a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gripped her ass and looked at her panting. He wanted her, so bad, but she was right he was uncomfortable. He looked around and actually blushed and then pressed his face into her chest. "God, Ro." he said sounding muffled against her breasts. "I think we need to leave but I don't want you to miss the end." he said as his face grew hotter with embarrassment of his actions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she saw part of the old John. She gave a little squeal and hugged him. "Its okay, John. Mama Ro will help you." She kissed his cheek and then leaned over and kissed his other cheek. She raised her hips and allowed him to slip out. She waved a hand and their closed were fixed. She raised his chin and gently kissed him. "Its, okay, I've seen this play a million times. I know the ending almost by heart. If you want we can watch my dvd." She kissed him gently again. "Just like you are willing to make me happy and do things for me, I'm willing to do the same. I want you happy and above all I want you comfortable. If you want me now then say so. I'm sure we can find a place for each other."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John looked up at her and smiled, he still blushed and still felt so shy. He reached out for her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. "Thank you, Roman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and kissed him gently again. "I love you." she told him. "I really do. I don't say it to say it, I say it cause I feel it and I want you comfortable. You would stop doing something if it made me uncomfortable, right? I will always do so for you, just let me know, 'kay?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too, God you're a good woman." he said and stood slowly. "Come with me? Stay for a while? I know you have to go back to your dad soon but… I just /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"need/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to feel you I don't know why, I just feel like… something is changing, and shifting and if I don't show you how I feel Ill miss my opportunity forever. And then we will be stuck, and I want to be with you Ro. I really, really want to be with you, I love you, I love our relationship… I even love how we are still discovering one another." he leaned down and kissed her and pulled her closer and moaned again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman moaned and wrapped her arms around his middle. She felt like she needed to give him this. He was asking for her and she was going to give herself to him. She felt like she needed to put him to ease. In anyway he asked she would give into him. "Yes." She said against his lips. "Yes, tonight I will stay with you." She rubbed his back and wanted to wrap herself around him. In some odd way she felt protective. Just like how she did with Harry. He had that same emotion Harry has had with her many times before. He felt that loss and found, need for reassurance, and above all the need to cling to her. She held him and kissed him again. "Take me to where you want to go, Mea Aloha. I will stay with you all night and make sure you feel better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John sighed, he felt better. He popped them to and alley next to a hotel. They walked in and bought out the penthouse. Once up there John lifted Roman into his arms and carried her to the bed kissing her like a starved man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman kicked off her heels as she moaned and returned his kiss. She sucked on his tongue and nipped his bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair. She gave it a pull and kissed down his neck. She moaned against his neck and then scraped her teeth against his adam's apple. She sucked on it and kissed back up to his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John gave a shudder as he laid Roman down on the bed. All Ideas of going slow set aside. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He moaned and waved his hand and their clothes were gone. He settled between her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he moaned and then thrust into her waiting hot wet core and shuddered again as he started to pump into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman rolled onto her head and moaned aloud. She panted and looked up at him and moaned again. She used the heels over feet to help him pump into her and to roll her hips. She shivered and felt her core gripping him, not wanting to let him go every time he pulled out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John pulled her up as he leaned back on his heels. He thrust harder and deeper into Roman and pressed his face into her breasts as he held onto her. He shivered hard and nipped at her breasts and to her nipples which he proceeded to pay attention to both then he kissed up her neck and moaned when his mouth found hers again. "God!" he was sure why but all he wanted was to drown in her and show her how much he wanted her, needed her in fact. He opened their connection to show her how he was feeling and moaned louder as he thrust even harder and faster into her. "God… Ro I love you." he panted out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and held him tighter. She felt his emotions and wrapped her magic around him and held him tightly. She moaned and pressed closer to his body. She rocked her hips faster and moaned louder. She pushed her love for him to him. She wanted to wrap it around him and let him know she wasn't going to go anywhere. She was going to always stay and she would always love him. She kissed him and moaned against his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around taking in his taste./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John shivered and moaned and pulled her tighter as he kissed her back. He felt her love and returned it to her with the same intensity. He moaned louder as he trailed kisses down her neck and along the tops of her breasts. He slid his hands down to her ass to help her move and felt his lower back start to tighten. He wanted to wait, but he just couldn't seem to. The way he was feeling about her was driving him into oblivion. He had never felt this unhinged and needy before, yes he had always needed the connection and the touching of souls but he had never felt this clingy before. He /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"needed/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Roman right now and forever and he was going to let her know that. He wrapped his magic and love around her like a cocoon and looked at her and pressed his forehead to hers as his orgasm started to creep up his spine and demand its release./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman shivered as she held him tightly. She panted with John and their breaths mixed. She nodded as she felt her own orgasm fill her body. She moaned and pressed closer to John, "Yes… John…" She moaned. She felt her thighs quivered and her lower back started to tighten. "God… please…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Something inside John shuddered and he looked at her. "Don't wait… I'm there… just do it baby, I'm right here with you… God…" he moaned and thrust a little harder as her core tightened around him and he felt himself release his own orgasm and seed all at the same time the world just exploded around them.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Right at the edge of her orgasm she opened up to John. She pressed her soul to his and then screamed out her orgasm. Her body shook, shivered, and jerked. Then she sagged against him and moaned as she held John. They were two bodies, that felt nearly like one. They breathed heavily as sweated coated their bodies in a light sheen. Roman ran her fingers into the John's hair at the back of his neck. She turned her head and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John fell down with them and rolled onto their sides. He still held her firmly connected and moaned. "I love you too." he whispered back and kissed her lips and nose and cheeks. He was only slightly aware of his arms tingling in more than just Roman's love as his eyes started to droop. He was exhausted, how had that happened?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Roman smiled as she held him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sleep," She whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up." she pressed her lips to his. She smiled and and just rubbed his head. She was going to baby him for a little bit, he needed it. She felt it and gave him what he needed. She knew she would have to do this with all of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John smiled in a blissful way and sighed and pressed himself closer to her. "I love you, I'm sorry." he whispered and fell asleep soundly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile in Hogmeide Celes stood in front of the mirror in the dance studio trying desperately to stop the tears. She growled and wiped at them again. The studio was darkened. She growled angry with herself and hurt with John. She missed Roman, she missed Roman a lot, to the point of distraction which didn't usually happen until Ro had been gone for a month. She sniffed and in a fit of rage raised her fist and hit the mirror in front of her with a tiny scream. She winced and pulled it away and looked at it to find some glass sticking out of her knuckles and they were bleeding. She looked up at the shattered spot on the mirror and actually started to cry harder. She wanted to kick and scream and hurt people. What was wrong with her? She kicked the mirror and yelped and started to bounce around on her good foot holding her hurt one with her good hand and then found herself toppling over before she could stop it. She laid on her back and sniffed. Why did she even bother getting angry, and hitting things. She always got more damaged than whatever she was attacking. She rolled onto her side and winced as she felt her ankle start to swell. She pulled her legs up into her center anyways and just laid like that her mind going a mile a minute and her tears never stopping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee had stood in the doorway watching her. He sighed and shook his head. He had felt Roman's markings and knew that John was doing what they all wanted to do. They all wanted to cling to Roman. There was a change in the wind and it felt like they were about to loose Roman. He walked into the dance studio and sat next to Celes. "Its four in the morning," He told her. "The kids will be waking up soon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes sniffed and gave a hollow laugh at how mundane his statement sounded. "I know." she whispered instead of saying something mean. She felt her heart clench again and sobbed. "Could you go away? I… I nearly have this under control I just need a few more minutes then I'll be fine." she whispered and shut her eyes as a part of her mind flinched at her own words. She rolled over slowly and lifted her head into his lap despite her words though and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. "Its not fair."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, love." he said, running his fingers through her hair. "But you will have your turn. You know you will." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes nodded and shut her eyes again. "What if…" she started and shook her head. She wanted desperately to feel happy again, but all she felt was sadness and it wasn't just that she didn't get time with Roman it was that John had basically lied to her about where he was going that evening, and then basically forgotten she existed. She shook her head again, that was dumb, of course he hadn't actually lied, he just didn't say where he was going that wasn't lying./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lee sighed, "John will be back. Ro will be back. They aren't going anywhere." He rubbed his chin. "It was part of her birthday gift. He and Ro made a deal to meet last night for a dinner and a show. He was going to take her out as a gift but she had already made plans to leave before they would get to go out. So she told him she would meet him. That's why he left last night. Its just an extension of her gift."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes scowled as her stubbornness and anger kicked in again. She sat up and winced. "I don't care, its not fair." she said and attempted to get up so she could go take a shower and get herself more angry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? Its not fair? What part isn't fair?" Lee asked and actually smirked at her. He didn't bother helping her up. He figured the more she struggled to get up the more she would explain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes growled at his smirk. "All of it, its not fair. Its not fair anymore. Why do things keep happening that make life just so hard? I want to be angry and beat the crap out of things. I want it to stop, I want to be happy. Its not fair, Lee. None of this is. What John gets a free pass because, what, he acted like a douche bag for months and now he wants to make it up so, free pass for John while Celes, Harry and Lee sit around a house missing a woman they have loved for over half their lives? Its not fair, and its not right." she snarled and then gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widened and filled with tears. She wasn't just pissed off she was jealous. That had never happened when it came to John and Roman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now that is interesting." Lee said and stood up. He helped her and with little knowledge of healing, healed her ankle and hand. "You keep thinking about that and I'm going to get started on breakfast. Remember Scott is coming over today to help plan for the masquerade ball." he kissed her forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes looked up at him and gave a tiny sniff. "Okay." she said in a little voice and then watched him walk out of the room. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She shook her head a little to clear it and started the rounds of getting kids up. She made it to Rain and James' secret room first. She could feel them in there sleeping, they spent a lot of time in there. She tapped on the statue in front of the door and then whispered their password and stepped in slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James opened an eye and saw his mother and sighed. "Still sleeping, Mama." he groaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Celes smiled at her son and looked at the way he and Rain slept, it stuck her that they slept very much like Roman and herself. "Daddy is starting breakfast." she whispered and then left them alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James sighed and ran his hand down Rain's back. "Amani." he whispered to her and kissed her forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humm," Rain gave a little moaned and sighed as she pressed closer to James. She had her legs tangled with his and her arms wrapped around his middle. She always slept with her head tucked under his chin. They may start out in one way but they always woke up like this. Her soft snores, blew against his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a little moan and ran his hands up her sides. "Amani, its time to get up." he whispered as he stopped his hands on the sides of her breasts and teased her with the idea of touching them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I'm warm, right here." She said softly. She snuggled closer to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmm, so am I." he said and kissed her head as he let his body relax again. He was warm and content. Being with Rain was all he wanted. He felt his body react to that thought, His need to be with her was more than physical. He wanted to be apart of her but he didn't know how to do it yet. He kissed her forehead again and then lifted her face and kissed her closed eyes and then her lips which were warm and soft and still slightly swollen from all the snogging the night before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain moaned as she kissed him back and felt herself wake up more. She sighed against his lips and smiled. "Morning." She whispered and kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning, my beautiful Amani." he whispered and smiled. "You are so beautiful when you first get up. I just love you more every time we wake up together." he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiled and blushed. "I love you." She told him. "I enjoy waking up with you. You are so warm and comfortable." She giggled and snuggled closer to him. She kissed up his neck and placed multiple kisses on his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled and kissed her back each time she kissed him. "Do you want to take a bath or shower before we go down?" he asked as he continued to kiss her enjoying it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and smiled up at him. "Umm, its still early so, lets take a bath." She kissed him again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave an enthusiastic grin and sat them up. "You want to do it all up or can we just have water so I can see you? I really want to see you." He moaned a little as he ran a hand under the collar of her shirt. He was always the most ready for her in the mornings. He wanted to figure out the dream walking magic, technically they both should be able to do it. He kissed her and then got off their bed and grinned and walked to their bathroom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and followed him. Because of her daddy she was a morning person so she enjoyed being up in the mornings. She followed James into their bathroom and watched him fill the tub with water. She pushed herself up on the counter and kicked her feet. "Just water is nice. We took a shower last night so water is good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James grinned and nodded. He walked over to her and ran his hands up her legs and shivered as he looked up at her. "Amani..." He wanted to ask her a question one that might make her uncomfortable. "I love you. So much." He said and pressed his face into her breasts. "And I love these!" He growled into them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and wrapped her arms around his head. She kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, so much. Silly guy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James chuckled. "Yeah." He moaned a little and nipped her breasts and pulled her closer. "God, yeah. These are fantastic. Girls have them and they are soft and firm at the same time." He added his hands and lifted them a little and moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggled and shivered. "I could say the same to you. Your… man part is soft but yet its hard too. Its really interesting." She shivered and felt her nipples harden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned and cupped her breasts and felt her nipples hardening. "And they do that." He shivered and then slid his hands down and pushed off her shirt and lightly licked her nipple to see how she reacted to it. He'd only ever touched her nipples he'd never licked them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain gasped as the sudden pleasure and the way the seemed to tighten more. She shivered and watched him. "D-do it again." She whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James didn't need to be told twice. He moaned and licked her nipple again this time tracing around the outside of it with his tongue. It was so tight and she tasted good. He moaned and flicked his tongue over the tip and felt her shudder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. She stuck out her chest more shivered. "This… this is… nice." She told him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her. She enjoyed finding new ways to touch each other. Now, she enjoyed something new./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded and moved to her other one and then had a thought and gave it a light suck. He moaned and ran his hands up her legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She gasped and moaned. Her body shivered as it started to really heat up. She pulled him more to her. "God… I… I didn't know… they could feel… like this." She breathed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James smiled against her nipple and started to suck and lick it, "you taste so good." He moaned and let his lust and desire take over... Until he heard water dripping. "Shit." He cursed and turned their bath which was starting flood over. He groaned and turned it off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain giggled and kicked her feet as she pulled her shirt down. It was actually James' shirt. She needed to bring more clothes into their room. All she had left right now were her panties. So after their shower it was either sleep in her panties or wear one of James' shirt. She was glad he was okay with it. She hopped of the counter and concentrated on her magic and used it to lower the water. "Bath time!" She sang and started to take off her panties./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James just watched her undress. He just loves that part. "Okay." He said and started to pull off his own shirt still watching Rain intently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain hummed to herself as she took off James' shirt and then bent over the tub to check the water. She leaned over further to grab the bath oils and poured a little into the water. She set it back down and then leaned over and dipped her hand into the water and mixed the oil and water together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James watched her and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to the top of her core and pressed his fingers into the soft flesh there. He shivered and pressed his hard shaft into her back. "We should get into the tub, Amani." He whispered and kissed the crook behind her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered and nodded. She gave a little moan as she rubbed her butt into him. She carefully stepped into the warm water and waited for James to do the same. Then she sat down and leaned against James as he sat behind her. "I like taking baths with you." She told him. as she raised her knees./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James nodded. "I like it too." He said and let his hand dip down between her legs. "Some days I just want to be inside you." He whispered. "I know we need to wait but some days it's so hard." He kissed her neck as he let his fingers pushed into her core. "I love you, I love how you feel. How you have a look and smile you save just for me. You're my other half." He kissed her neck again and moaned as he pumped his fingers into her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips. She looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered. "I love the way you touch me, the way you feel when I touch you, I even love that you pick on me." She smiled and moaned. "I love the way you taste too." She slid her hand behind her and touch his shaft. She curled her hand around him and started to pump it up and down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James shuddered and started to pump his hips with her hand and started to pump a little faster into her. He loved this part, he loved all of it every single bit. Their relationship had escalated into this. When he had started asking her to see her privates she had done it. He was lucky, his dad said so all the time. "You're lucky Rius you got her now and you don't ever have to wait." He'd say. James moaned and turned her head with his free hand and kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "Mine." He whispered against her lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain squealed and shivered as she kissed him and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. It always felt weird to have his tongue in her mouth but then the weirdness quickly went away and she was able to taste him. She allowed his tongue to slid into her mouth and then did what her mother told her to do the next time it happened. She awkwardly started to suck on it until she really tasted him and then she moaned and really started to suck his tongue like it was her favorite candy. She moved her hand more up and down on him and rolled her hips more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain sucking on his tongue was insane he growled and moaned and quickened his fingers as he started to feel her core tightened around his fingers. "God..." He moaned. "Amani..." He panted. "Amani..." He whispered her name over and over as his body started to shake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and rolled her hips faster. She pumped her hand faster and shivered. "James…" She moaned, "My… my… button." She panted as she rolled her hips more. "Oh… please… I'm almost… there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James slid his other hand down and pressed it to her button and rolled it then rubbed it as he felt his own release coming. "Is that... Helping... God please say it is." He moaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #232323; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain squealed as she rolled her hips more. She shivered and moaned. Her legs shook and she leaned her head back as she arched her back. She gave a squeal as she exploded and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James gave a growl as he released himself with her. He leaned down and lightly bit her shoulder and shivered and jerked. "I love you. So much. So, so much" he panted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She moaned and leaned her head back. "I love you forever and always." She told him. Her body jerked a few more times and she giggled. She loved the way her body felt when it exploded and the aftermath was good. There were days she felt so unsatisfied, like she could keep going. Usually they did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should probably head down soon." James whispered and jerked again. "God..." He moaned and closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the tub. "Unless you just want to spend the day in here discovering new sensations. The parental units are sort of moody right now with Mum gone." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rain smiled as she turned onto her knees and straddled his lap. She made sure to keep some distance from his shaft. That was the part that was supposed to go into her. She leaned over him and kissed him. "I would love to spend the day with you. But first we eat breakfast and then come back. We can do whatever you want." She kissed him again. "Within reason, that is." She suddenly sat up, "I need close, James. I only have my panties. I need you to go to my room and get me a dress. I'll just have to reuse my bra from last night." She told him. She giggled as she got out the tube and wrapped a towel around herself. "Close are a must!" she sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 27pt;"br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p 


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the day went on a little… moodily. John hadn't gotten back and Celes' mood didn't change much. Scott had dropped by and they told them the idea they had for Roman. He agreed to help and was excited to help. The He gather some more information about what the dresses should look like and how Lee and Celes saw them in Ro's daydream. Then the left and said that he would contact them when he found some more things and that he was excited to help with the fashion.

Lee smiled as he walked into Zoe's nursery. It was suppose to be her nap time so he figured this would be the best time to do what he had to do. He walked over to the crib and found her talking to her stuffed animal with her eyes closed. He noticed that she seemed to talk a lot to her animales when no one was around. It probably helped her when Drew was in ground. He watched her for a bit until she stopped. He figured she had finally fallen asleep. He pulled out the blue blanket with little birds all over it. He carefully placed it on her and then started to pull away the teal blanket Celes had _insisted_ on giving their daughter. When he thought he was in the clearing he turned with it and found that it was snagged on something. He turned back around to unsnag it and found that Zoe was gipping it and frowning up at him.

"Hey, Pretty Bird." He said quietly. "Let go of the blanket. Daddy is going to go wash it for you, okay?"

Zoe gripped the blanket and shook her head. "Mama cleans." She said to tell him that her mother had told her never to let daddy take it, "mine!" She tugged on it.

"Hey come on, now. Don't be like that." He said gently. "Look, see, I got you a pretty blanket. Its blue and it has pretty birds, just for my Pretty Bird." She smiled. "You're my pretty bird, right?" He cupped her cheek and kissed her little forehead. He tried pulling it away again.

Zoe opened her mouth and let out a scream. "No!" She pulled it. She did look at the other blanket and screamed again picking it up and throwing it. "No!"

Celes ran in and saw the two of them and her mouth dropped open. "Lee Jordan!" She said giving him her look for him when she was disappointed although her mouth was turned up a little.

"Its not what you think!" Lee told her. still trying to pull the blanket and picking up the other blanket. "She really likes this one." he said. "Don't you, Pretty Bird? Say yes." He whispered. "See, its even soft." He brushed it against her cheek.

Zoe actually calmed a little when he did that but she kept an iron grip on her blanket and looked at her mother. Her eyes were full of tears.

Celes sighed and shook her head. "Lee..." She shook her head and stepped further into the room and grabbed for the blanket forcing her to step up against him. "What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him through hooded eyes as she leaned a bit.

"Oh! No cheating." He told her. "My blanket I gave her is softer, and it has pretty birds. So when people see it, they will know that its hers. "This one don't even have her name on it. Its unfit to be her blanket. And its not even soft." He looked at Zoe, "Its okay, Zoe. Daddy got you an even prettier blanket, you can let go, baby." he cooed.

Celes giggled and looked up at him pressing her breasts into his chest so they lifted and caused cleavage. "Lee why don't you let her have both. Then she can decide. Remember I made this teal one. And she loves it." She said softly.

Zoe pouted as she gripped both blankets now watching the show down between her parents.

Lee sighed, "Fine." he let go of the blanket and shook his head. "I almost had it too." He kissed Zoe. "Sorry, pretty bird."

Zoe sniffed and nodded. She picked up both blankets more fully and laid back down on her side and pulled both around her. She mumbled something that sounded like her name for Andrew and then fell asleep.

Celes shook her head and watched her and then she grabbed Lee's hand and led him from the room and turned once in the hall and her door was shut. "Lee, really?" She asked and tried hard not to smile at his attempt. "That was... I don't even... You are so..." She looked at him and shook her head.

Lee just smiled, "I had to try. At least I tried this stunt while she was supposed to be napping. I would have done it at night but Andrew usually sleeps on the floor. So it was during nap time. I should have waited until she was _fully_ asleep." He said rubbing his chin thinking about it now.

Celes walked up to him and punched his solar plexus. "She would have cried for days if it had just disappeared. In trouble. You are so in trouble. Punishment." She declared and with an evil little grin waved her hand and was clad in a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a long see through slightly teal shirt with no bra on underneath she grinned up at him. "Oh look, I'm wearing the chain that connects the piercings." She gave a little gasp and stepped away bracing to run.

"Oh, really?" He smirked and waved a hand so that her shirt was a green shirt that he usually wore and went to her thighs. "I think I shall wait to _pounce_ on you later." He winked at her and side stepped her.

Celes gave a little gasp and looked up at him and with one move she was in front of him. Unfortunately she didn't think it through and he was still walking and she tripped back and grabbed him to steady herself and ended propelling the both to the floor. She gave a little squeak when he stopped them and then giggled and ran her magic down his pants and slowly stepped away.

"Oh, using your klutziness to your advantage, eh?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He moaned and then kissed down her neck. "I'm sorry. I was bad. I know I was bad, but I had to try." He said between kisses. He kissed up to her chin and then kissed her again.

John climbed up the stairs and gave a small smiled, "I felt Zoe's distress, is she okay?" he asked.

Celes felt a little stuck. Lee's kisses had heated her up but she felt such great pain well up in her heart, anger, jealousy. She growled and shut her eyes, wanting to go back to being aroused. "She's fine, Lee was just being bad." She ran her hands up Lees arms and gave him a little moan.

Lee smiled at him, "Just trying to get rid of a problem blanket but didn't think it though." he chuckled.

John smiled, "Yeah, you were being bad."

"Hey! I replaced it with a different blanket… er, try to. Now she has both." He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, that is her favorite blanket. Her mama gave it to her." John chuckled he kissed Celes on top of her head. "I'm going to check in on the other kids."

"Okay, I'm going to receive my punishment." Lee sighed dramatically.

John chuckled, "You two have fun."

Celes smiled a little at John and sighed and looked up at Lee and gave him a look. "How shall I punish you?" She asked and ran and hand down the front of his chest and played with the waistband of his jeans.

Lee smiled, "I think you can come up with something." He chuckled. "But," he kissed her. "If you don't punish me, I'll make you a special snake you have never tasted before."

Celes gave a little shiver. "Okay... What type of snack." She asked and ran her fingers along the inside of his waistline. She was probably not going to end up punishing him although getting him nearly there then leaving him to stew sounded like a good way to if she did.

Lee shivered. "A snack that I saw a couple of days ago." He told her and kissed her again. "I wasn't that bad." He said against his lips.

"If the snack is good." She whispered against his lips and dipped her fingers lower and brushed them over the head of his shaft as she panted slightly. "I won't punish you." She said and moaned when she felt him react to her fingers touching him.

Lee flinched in pleasure and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as he rubbed his tongue over her tongue and tongue ring. "Will this punishment be any use of your tongue?" He asked as he dipped his tongue back into her mouth.

Mmm" she said into his mouth. She shivered. "I was thinking about it. I was going to run my tongue ring along your shaft." She shivered harder as her core started to leak. She inched her fingers further into his pants and ran her fingers along the inside of it. She loved how soft he was and how he throbbed down there as much as she did. She kissed down his neck and moaned.

Lee moaned and shivered again. He wanted to take them to their room and have his way with her, but this was his punishment and he would take what she delivered. "God... Celes, please make up your mind." He groaned.

Celes moaned and shivered and nodded as she continued to kiss his neck. She trailed her fingers back up to the tip of his shaft. "Room... Snack after..." She moaned and popped them to their room where she proceeded to push him down on their bed. She summoned his clothes off and did something she knew would get her into trouble. She bound his hands to the bed. She bit her lip and started to slowly undress making him watch. She shivered as she removed her shirt and her nipples hardened.

Lee growled. "Celes," he warned and pulled on the bindings. "You go too far." He growled.

Celes bit her lip and let him go. "D-don't touch till I say okay?" She asked and wiggled out of her pants and up into the bed over him. She leaned down and kissed him. "I had to try." She whispered and kissed down his neck to his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered and started to trace the lines between his muscles with her tongue. "I'll make it so good, Lee." She moaned and kissed farther down to his abs.

He shivered and placed his hands behind his head so that he didn't touch her. He moaned and rolled his hips up, anticipation driving him to shiver and his shaft to twitch.

Celes continued her downward trail until she came to his shaft. She licked it from the bottom all the way to the tip and moaned as her core contracted and throbbed she moaned and took him into her mouth and moaned as she swallowed him. She gave a loud moan and started to bob her head onto him pulling all her hair to one side and out of the way. She looked up at him as she did this and sucked a little harder as she came up and the grazed her teeth ever so lightly on his shaft. She aimed for pleasure with that not pain.

Lee hissed as he jumped. He looked down at her and it was nearly like Ro was pleasing him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The pleasure of what Celes was doing was clouding his mind. He leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands. He moaned again. "Celes..." he rolled his hips and slowly pumped into her mouth.

Celes moaned and continued to bob on him she just felt so turned on. She wanted to please him. She reached up a hand and cupped his sack and took him all the way into the back of her throat and moaned and sent the vibrations through his shaft. She shivered herself as she felt him do the same. She moaned again and started to move quicker on him. When she felt him getting close suddenly she stopped and let him drop out of her mouth. She moaned and knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the idea that she was done but she could sure as hell try. She moaned again and waited for what came next.

Lee growled as he rolled his hips. When she wasn't going to do nothing else he quickly sat up and pulled her to lay on the bed. He made her lay on her stomach, positioned himself and thrust hard into her. He didn't bother waiting. He gripped her hips and started to pound away into her.

Celes screamed and pushed her ass up and spread her legs. She felt her juices leak out more as the mild almost violence of what he was doing turned her. She screamed louder as her body started to shake and her core started to clamp down on him in an orgasm. She pushed back on him harder and her moans came out as screams as she gripped the sheets beneath her and tossed her head back.

Lee growled with each thrust. He pumped into her faster and smacked her ass. "Tying me up." He growled. He smacked her ass again and shivered as his own orgasm filled his body he slid his hand around to her clit and rubbed it fast as he smacked her ass again, with his other hand.

Celes' screams became louder as she pushed back into Lee. She could feel her legs shaking and quaking and knew she needed another release and knew this would be big. She screamed and looked back at Lee her whole body covered in sweat. "Lee... Please..." She begged him for it. She was no longer punishing him, he was punishing her and she loved it.

He growled and licked up her spine. He bit the back of her neck as he continued to thrust into her. He shivered again and growled. "This is what you get, you dirty girl." He growled behind her ear and nipped it.

Celes arched her back and let out a scream unlike any she'd ever screamed and then screamed again, it cutting off in the middle as her juices flooded out of her and she felt her core clamp down on him tight unwilling to let him go for anything. She gave soft hoarse screams as she jerked and shivered.

Lee roared out his orgasm and pumped a few times. He jerked and then collapsed upon her as they both fell onto the bed. He panted and moaned as he laid on top if her. He shivered and closed his eyes. "Naughty girl."

Celes nodded. " _That's me.:"_ she sent and gave a silent moan enjoying Lee's weight on her. She shivered and jerked again and smiled. " _God, you're awesome."_ she shuddered beneath of him and smiled.

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "I know." He rolled off her and leaned up onto his elbow. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. "So, ready for that snack?"

Celes leaned up a little and nodded enthusiastically. " _Oh yes!"_ she sent swallowed with a little wince. " _Maybe some tea too."_ she gave a silent giggled but sent him one as she slowly rolled onto her side enjoying laying with him naked for a little bit.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and smiled. "Okay,tea and lemon with honey coming up." He kissed her again and then sat up. He waved a hand and was dressed. "Come down when you're ready." He kissed her again and then strolled out their room.

Celes took a second to register what was happening and jumped off the bed. She waved a hand and was in a big t-shirt that went to her knees and followed him pulling her hair back. " _Hey! What about my snack?"_ she asked jumping around him a little.

"Your snack? What snack?" He teased. He wrapped his arms around her, if she was gonna walk backwards then he was going to make sure she didn't fall.

Celes glared up at him. " _The snack, the one you said was pretty good. I want my snack."_ she sent the last line as almost a whine. She reached up and kissed his neck. " _Please? I don't want to have to beg."_ she pouted sticking out her already bottom pouty lip.

Lee smiled, so that is where Zoe gets. She pouts and her little lips pokes out then she really pouts and her lower lip really pokes out. Its cute."

Celes stopped walking and smiled up at him. " _She gets a lot of things from me, she's my little Zoebird and I just love her to death._ " she said as her whole demeanor got wistful thinking about their baby. Then she looked up at Lee. " _Hey! I want my snack stop changing the subject Mr. Jordan or I will have to get my cane out and give you a proper lashing..."_ she trailed off and blushed and giggled silently.

"Oh, is that so?" Lee chuckled. "Trying to be a little dominatrix, are we?" he picked her and walked her to the kitchen and sat her down on the stool. He smiled at Harry. "Celes is trying to be a dominatrix." he chuckled as he made her some tea and took out lemons with honey for her.

Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "Really now?" he asked scooting closer to Celes. "I'd like to see that." he whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered and looked at Harry and kissed him with a silent moan and then pulled away. " _You two have no idea, none at all."_ she sent them criptically.

"Yeah, okay." Lee chuckled. "Said she was going to get a cane out and give me proper lashings." He leaned on the counter and watched her. "I would like to see her try. I think maybe dark green leather will work for her. Oh, with fishnet stockings."

Harry nodded and looked down at her. "With a high ponytail." he added.

Celes looked at both of them and smiled a little, they really had no idea. She nodded. " _I could wear dark green leather, it'd send you two over the edge just looking at me."_ she winked. " _Now imagine that, but with Roman next to me in dark purple leather."_ she sent them and kicked her legs.

"Oh, no. Don't change the subject." Lee told her. "We're not done discussing how you would look. We need to finish trying to picture you." He looked at Harry. "The boots that go to her knees too."

"Yes, that make her legs look miles long and tighten her ass." Harry nodded and gave a little sound in his throat.

Celes sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest and the t-shirt over them and rested her knees on them as she listened to her husbands talk.

"Oh, and the short shorts with the corset that pushes her breast out even more." He moaned and shook his head slowly.

"God, can you imagine her all… just... " Harry shuddered.

Celes smiled a little. " _Back turned to you two slightly bent over with a whip in my hands and a smoldering look on my face?"_ she asked them, just trying to help.

Lee moaned and shivered, "Oh, yes." He said, "Yes, yes, yes."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that." he said and looked at Celes like he was imagining her in it.

Celes gave a silent giggle and sent them both moans. " _This is the part where I should be wearing the… you know what… so we can have a little daydream."_ she sent and winked at Lee and pressed her cheek to her knees and shuddered thinking about herself like that all hot in leather.

He smiled, "Probably." he told her. he made her tea and set it down in front of her. "Eat the lemons too." he instructed as he started to pull out ingredients. "So, Harry, would you like to try a new snack?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm always ready to try something new." he said.

Celes gave a pout. " _My snack."_ she sent to them and drank her tea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Lee teased and smiled. "I had some trouble earlier today. Zoe really knows how to scream." He smiled.

"You were trying to take her blanket." Celes whispered hoarsely.

Harry smiled. "Really Lee? Were you really trying to take the blanket again?"

"Hey, I was replacing it with another blanket that I had made for her." Lee pointed it out. "Its dark blue with little pretty birds all over it. Its soft too." he defended. "Now, she's up there with both blankets."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Mate, you gotta give it up. Zoe loves that blanket Celes made." he laughed.

"See?" Celes whispered and sipped more tea. "But she likes yours too, and it's beautiful." she added.

"That's because the embroidery is made of white gold." Lee told her. He sighed, "It was worth a shot."

Celes' eyes widened. "You made the string in the birds out of gold… oh Lee." she whispered.

Harry nodded. "That pretty cool, mate."

He shrugged, "Don't say that yet." he told them and smiled. "I was figured if I had it made that way she would like it more… then again, I should have added the jewels for eyes." He said more to himself as he fried waffle fries.

"Then it wouldn't be as soft." Celes pointed out.

"That is true, but its still pretty awesome and you said she kept it so that's good." Harry pointed out.

"Yes that is true, she did keep it." he nodded, "It would have still been soft. the eye would have had little jewels. She could sleep with the other side on her."

Celes smiled. "She likes it, Lee. Because its from you." she sipped more tea as her voice slowly return to her fully.

He smiled at her. "Well I'm glad she likes it… even if she still wants to keep yours." he shook his head.

Celes smiled at him and watched him a few minutes and got curious. "What are you making? She asked.

"Just you wait." he smiled at her, He pulled out some cheese, lettuce, and then hamburger meat. "I saw this the other day and just knew you would want these."

"Okay, I wait in anticipation." she sighed and looked at her arms as she thought of Roman again.

Harry reached out and rubbed her back, he knew she wouldn't say anything, but she really missed Roman. He did too, they all seemed to. While he knew why John had gotten time with her he still thought it was unfair. He wanted time with her too, he wasn't mad at John though like Celes seemed to be.

Lee cut up some tomatoes into little pieces, and grilled small hamburgers. "So, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could all go out and do something. You know get out the house for a bit."

Celes nodded. "That would be nice, I like that idea." she said.

"You two could take the kids to Diagon Alley." he suggested. "I'm going into the office for a bit but maybe you could do an outing, either with or without the kids."

"Well if the kids went John could… go… I guess." Celes said shutting her eyes.

Lee looked over to her, "Still feeling that weird emotions? Maybe you should have marked Ro that way." He teased lightly. shredded some lettuce.

Celes opened her eyes and looked at him and then sighed. "How did this happen? I don't… I don't get like this. I get possessive and clingy of her sometimes but I don't get _jealous_. Er wait… well I do but I was on the Roman and John need to work team… now I just..." she trailed off and shook her head.

"Celes." Harry sighed softly and rubbed her back more.

"She is in the middle of a change and you are feeling left out and oddly enough you have a feeling that John may have some idea of what it is and he isn't telling?" Lee asked.

Celes nodded and pushed her eyes into her knees as they filled with tears. "She's mine." she whispered. "I'm suppose to know these things." she sniffed.

"Its okay." Lee told her. "We all feel that way. I think we should talk to him about it."

Celes sniffed and nodded and growled a little. Despite how strong she had been lately and how confident she had been when it came to Roman she still seemed to just… fall apart a little. Her heart clenched and she squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She reached out to Roman and nudged her.

Harry nodded, he was worried about Celes, he was worried about Roman too he always worried about Roman. He hated being this far away from her, and adding his son being gone too just made it harder. But Harry worried about Celes and had been since she gave birth to the twins. She was pushing her pain down and one day she would explode. "Talking to John will help a little at least."

"I think it will too. For now, have a snack, take a bath, and get some sleep." Lee said as he set a plate in front of her. It was little cheese burgers with waffle fries as the buns. "Little cheese burgers for the little Celes."

Celes looked down at them and a grin split across her face. "Oh my God, Lee!" she gave a little squeal and winced a bit. "These are awesome! Best ever, you are the best husband right now." she beamed and picked on up and bit into it and moaned.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Oh you are the best husband too. I have good and awesome husbands." she sang and then looked at her little cheeseburger. "I'm going to eat you, you're going into my belly. Lee made your yummyness for me." she sang to it and finished it off and moaned again.

Lee chuckled, "Okay… wow." He chuckled again and placed a plate of them in front of Harry.

Harry chuckled. "She likes cheeseburgers." he said picking up his own and starting on them he listened to Celes' happy humming and enjoyed it. She was so moody though. He peaked at her and then continued eating his food.

Lee shook his head as he started to clean up. "Eat the honeyed lemons too." he told Celes.

Celes nodded and smiled. "Yes Chocolate Bear." she said, she had been so tempted to say the other. She enjoyed playing and it helped her cope. She ate her food humming. "Can I have oils and salts in my bath. Ones that smell like the ocean…" she sighed. "Oh or Jasmine…" then she thought of the twins. "Actually I want to spend time with my babies." she decided with a nod.

Harry nodded. "Well you should relax." he said to her and looked down at the top of her head and then kissed it wrapping a curl around his arm for a minute and tugging on it a little and then kissed her forehead and let the curls fall back down her back.

Lee smiled at them. "Yeah, relax and do what you want in your bath." He smiled at Harry, "Maybe Harry can take a bath with you." he winked at them.

Celes looked at Harry and smiled. "I'd like that." she whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry nodded. "Then a bath we shall take and then a nap." he added as he watched her yawn.

"Yep a nap is needed." Lee ate a few of the mini cheeseburgers. "I'll have to make these for the kids later. They will love them."

"They… will." Celes said as she yawned again.

Harry smiled and popped the last one in his mouth then stood and lifted Celes into his arms. He noted she wore one of Roman's giant t-shirts and smiled. "Come on Little Dove lets go."

Celes nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and yawned as her eyes drooped. She opened them again and looked at Lee. "I'll get you later." she whispered and then as if if all his at once she fell asleep.

"I didn't even do anything." Lee said and chuckled and shook his head.

Harry chuckled. "Well apparently you did." he said. He nudged Lee with his shoulder and then walked out of the kitchen with Celes and took her to their room where he laid her in their bed. He pulled her purple blanket around her and then laid himself next to her and actually fell asleep himself.

Celes spent the next week or so just stewing about John. She was so mad at him and didn't know how to tell him. She became increasingly violent with each day too. She punched walls, and then Harry and Lee would sigh and heal her hand or help her heal her own hand and she'd try to push it down again. The thing was she wasn't just angry with him, she was hurt. She felt cheated out of her time with him as much as her time with Roman. She wanted to slap him, hard. And what pissed her off even more is that he didn't seem to even notice she was mad at him. He was in a good mood, one that would usually infect her but she just got angry everytime he was around. She teased Lee and Harry constantly as a means to distract herself from her problems but once they'd gotten the idea they had stopped playing along. She was so frustrated.

She paced in the empty nursery where Damon and Vinny usually slept and stopped and looked at their bed and sighed and sat down on the side that didn't have the little enclose part and growled as her heart started to hurt again. "Stupid emotions." she mumbled to herself and stood up and walked out of the room and nearly collided with John.

"Hey," He said gently. He steadied her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, not just meaning her balance but altogether. He noticed her growing aggression and it was starting to worry him.

Celes growled a little and stepped back from him. "I'm fine." she clipped at him. "Just tired. I'm not sleeping well." she said and went to go around him.

He frowned and grabbed her arm. He popped them to their room and leaned against the door. "What is really going on?" he asked. "You… you're upset with me, aren't you? You've never been upset with me. What did I do? I'll fix it."

Celes gave a frustrated scream and advanced on him and hit him as hard as she could in the chest and then started to just pound on it. She wasn't just angry she was pissed off. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to try and hurt him, which she didn't really want to be doing anyway so she stopped and stumbled back a little and gave another little scream.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her as she struggled against him. "Stop it! Stop it!" he told her. "Celes, Kou' Mahawau Apu, please!" he implored her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Whatever, I have done, I'm really sorry." he told her as he held her tightly.

Celes went lax in his arms and just cried for a few minutes. She sniffed and looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with her after she left?" she asked, she sounded so broken and jealous and it just made her even more mad and not at him. "And then you two…" her voice caught in her throat and she pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I mean I guess I knew this part was coming but… I feel like… " she shook her head and growled. "I don't know what I feel like." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I… I'm jealous of you… God! I don't get this way, I don't. I'm all about support. The only reason I get bad is magic most of the time." she wiped her eyes again and looked at the floor. "And I'm jealous of Roman." she whispered.

John was taken aback. "I… I… I just wanted to make up what I messed up with Roman." He said softly. "It was just a birthday gift. She didn't want to feel bad about the tickets going to waist. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you cause… well, to be blunt. You have been acting really down and it was supposed to be a date between me and her and I knew you would crash it. And as much as I wanted time with Roman I know that Ro isn't ready for that yet. She barely allowed me to meet her. She _allowed_ me to _meet_ her. I couldn't even pick her up."

Celes flinched a little as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I wouldn't have date crashed. " she whispered as the sting of that sank in. "I… I know you want to make things up to Roman. God! I don't know what's wrong with me." she said shaking her head and looked at him through blurry eyes. "She needs you." she whispered. "She needs you and you need her. That's what's wrong with me." she said and turned her back to him and shook her head. "And I feel like I'm being dumb, and you probably do too. But right now, no one needs me. I'm on a back burner, which is fine, I'm fine with it but it doesn't stop me from hurting about it." she whispered and sniffed.

"Stop it, right there!" John growled. " _You_ , are the one that put yourself on the back burner. I don't know why, but you have. You are even acting more like Roman than yourself." He walked over to her. "Don't you see? You are acting like you don't need me… you don't need any of us. Ro on the other hand is… I don't know but she is broken somehow and she is acting more like the Celes I know. Jealous? Ro is the one that gets jealous, you don't get jealous. I don't even know what is going on with you any more! You walled me out! Roman walls me out not you!"

Celes looked up at him and sobbed a little. He was right. Something was off, she was aggressive and jealous, way too much like Roman. She shut her eyes as her heart clenched and she felt like curling up into herself. "I need you." she whispered. "I need all of you… I feel wrong. Like… like I'm wearing someone else skin." she shivered as her arms covered with goosebumps. "I… I'm all topsy turvy." she whispered and shook her head.

John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Celes. God, I love you so much, but I don't know what to do. It was… it was only one date and I'm not going to see her unless she reaches out to me in her dreams. I just… I want to be somewhere that I know I'm needed. But even then I can't." He lifted her chin. "Be you. I need you to be you."

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you too, and I do need you. God do I need you… you are mine… my husband... " she said and then stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled back and pressed her lips together still crying. "Did she like the show?" she whispered.

He nodded, "She did." he picked her up and sat down on the bed with her on his lap. She pushed some of her hair out of the way. "You know, I feel the same way you do. I feel like… something is going to happen and I want to cling to her. I really do. As much as you want to cling to her and hold onto her, I feel the same. I think we all do."

Celes sniffed and touched his cheek lightly. "I can't see it, I don't know what it is. But shes changing and something or someone is changing her. "she pressed her face into his neck. "John, I don't know if I can handle another big bump." she whispered and held onto him tightly.

He held her and placed his head on top of hers. "We will handle it. We will handle everything. We will get our Roman back."

Celes nodded and sniffed. She kissed John's neck and closed her eyes and took in his scent and sighed. She didn't like being mad at John, he was hers. She loved him so much, she shouldn't have been mad at him at all. She kissed his neck again. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you, I'm sorry I got mad at you." she whispered and kissed his neck again.

"I love you too." he told her and rubbed her back. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you. I missed all of you. Like, I missed your personality, I miss your smiles, I miss voice, I miss everything."

Celes smiled a little and turned in his lap and kissed him. She sighed and moaned just a little. "I miss you too." she whispered against his lips. And she really did. She ran her hands up over his neck and down his chest and shivered a little. She kissed him again. "I love you, John." she whispered.

"I love you, Celes." He told her. He laid her on the bed and laid down on his side facing her. He brushed some of her hair aside. "Talk to me." he told her. "Tell me everything on your mind."

This is one of the things she really missed. He always just listened to her, gave his opinions but never judged her for the things she said, even when she wasn't thinking. He just gently reminded her she needed to be careful about things she said to the others. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sure you've seen Scott around the house, Lee and I are planning a mask for Roman when she gets back." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I miss her John, so much. It hurts. I don't like this… and its worse this time." she whispered and opened her eyes. "I want her home in my arms."

"I know you do. I can feel it. And I understand how you feel. She will be. She really will be home and in your arms, then our arms, and lots of snuggling. Hey! Do you think we can smother her with hugs and kisses?" he teased and chuckled.

Celes giggled and nodded. "Oh I think we can, I think she will have little choice." she said and laced her legs though his to be closer to him. "You know, that's the first thing I wanted to do to her after being away from her for whole summers. I just wanted to kiss her and hug her until I was satisfied she understood how much I missed her." she giggled.

"I think she understands and will always understand. She loves you and she is more intuned with your emotions more so than anyone here." He smiled at her. "I'm sure she will enjoy the hugging and kissing as well."

"Yes, she will, and the touching." Celes shivered and pressed her face into his neck. She ran her hands over his arm and sighed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So about this party I keep hearing about, when does it happen?"

"We are putting the arrangements in standby so we can whenever she gets back." she said. "We are at a little of a head butting right now, Lee thinks the men should dress one way and I think another so we will have Scott fix it." she said and kissed his neck. "But we have dresses picked out, I've decided to wear blue, not green." she kissed his neck again as she continued to rub his arms.

He chuckled, "Blue is a good colore. Dark or light?"

"I thought dark, but I'm unsure. I want to base it around this mask I found, there is black and blue in it so probably dark. It'll make my eyes really, really dark blue." she looked up at him.

"I like your eyes the way they are. Actually, I think the dark color will make your eyes glow brighter. They won't darken. They are pretty. I love it."

Celes blushed and kissed him. "Thank you, husband of mine." she whispered and kissed him again and again. "I'm excited, I'm excited for the ballroom dancing and the look on Roman's face when she sees the daydream come to life." she giggled.

"Oh, it will be so awesome, I'm sure she will love it!" he chuckled and kissed her back. "Now, lets eat something? Oh! Maybe…" he walked his fingers up her arm. "You can make me a chocolate cake." he tapped her nose.

Celes wrinkled her nose and giggled. "I can do that, you know what I really, really want to finally make for you. Chocolate pie, are Harry and Lee distracted maybe I can finish one so you can try it." she said and giggled. "Are you going to cook for me? I miss it, I love Lee's cooking but I miss you cooking for me."

John chuckled, "What would you like to eat?"

Celes giggled. "You know what sounds good? Chicken fried rice." she said to him.

"Chicken fried rice… chinese food it is." He chuckled and got up. "Come on, Pockets. I still want chocolate cake _and_ pie… I have a feeling that pie won't last."

Celes giggled and got off the bed and followed him. "Well we will see, won't we?" she asked and took his hand as they walked down to the kitchen. She had a song in her head and she felt better and happy to be back on good ground with John. Once in the kitchen Celes quickly started her tasks of cake and pie. She started to get out ingredients and hum the song and bobbed her head and shake her hips a little.

"Hey! Rule one." Lee said as he sat down at the island and watched as John cooked and Celes making something chocolatey. "No dancing… what are you making?" He asked eyeing the chocolate stuff.

Celes looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "John wanted a chocolate cake because I've been so mean to him lately I thought it'd be a good way to say sorry so I said yes." she wiggled her ass at him and continued on her humming and started on the pie as the cake was pretty much already done.

"What about that there?" He asked nodded to the stuff she was starting on.

John smiled, "Chocolate pie stuff."

"I knew it!" Lee said. " _Harry, Celes is trying to make chocolate pie!_ " He sent. "You shall not finish."

Celes giggled. "Oh really, are you going to stop me?" she challenged and looked at John. "He should be allowed to try it… and we should all eat it properly at least once." she said. She was actually very proud of her chocolate pie it was one of the first desserts she'd ever made completely without messing it up.

Harry walked in the kitchen. "What is this I hear about chocolate pie?" he asked setting his briefcase down and loosening his tie.

"See, not going to happen." Lee told her. "Even if we have to take it to the group room, totally not going to happen. Besides, you distracted me last time, this time…" he nodded and gave a cocky smile. "You're not going to win."

Celes raised an eyebrow smiling. "Well then , I guess the challenge has been issued." she tease and continued on her pie.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be good."

John chuckled as he felt the sexual energy radiating from them all. "Wow." he said.

"Challenge accepted." Lee said as he squinted his eyes at her.

Celes giggled and finished the filling. She dipped her finger into it and holding it out to John. "Try." she said to him. "I'm rather proud of this pie. Its the reason why I bake."

John chuckled and sucked gently on her finger. He shivered with arousal as he tasted the pleasure and the sex. "God…" he moaned.

"Right! You, here, now!" Lee growled.

Celes shivered as she licked the remainder off and turned to attempt to finish. "I don't know what it is, what's in it what I do… but its like my sexual energy just goes into it." she shivered again.

"And so it begins." Harry shivered and watched Celes trying to finish her pie.

"Celes." Lee warned, "Come here." He told her again.

Celes whimpered and turned gripping the bowl of filling and walked over to him. "Y-yes Lee?" she whispered.

Lee slid his hands over her arm and slowly pulled her towards him. He kept his eyes on her bright blue ones. He dipped his finger into her chocolate filling and offered it to her. "I think you should try a proper taste."

Celes shivered as her body filled with heat and her core started to throb. She pressed her lips together and then lightly touched her tongue to his finger and then sucked the filling off of it with a moan, her eyes never left his. She felt her breasts tighten and her nipples harden and panted a little.

"Its good, right?" He asked her. "How do you want it? All over your breast, your legs, your…" He paused as he dipped his finger into the filling and licked it off his own finger. "...core."

Celes whimpered again and nodded. "P-please." she squeaked and shivered and stepped closer to him as she kept watching him.

He gave a cocky smile, "As you wish." He whispered.

Celes moaned as her knees buckled and the sudden orgasm hit. She gripped the bowl tighter so she didn't drop it. "Y-you suck." she moaned. "W-war."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "God, I could just watch this all day."

John smiled, "So can I. Its interesting as hell." He said as he watched Lee pick Celes up and carry her off out the kitchen. "Well, there goes the pie."

Celes shivered and held the bowl on her belly and looked up at Lee. "Are you really going to eat a chocolate covered Celes?" she asked shivering. "Cause I think I'd like to have some chocolate on my chocolate bear too." she said and kissed Lee's neck.

Lee chuckled, "Maybe." he told her.

"Daddy!" Lana said running after him. "Hey! Why you carrying mama? Mama, are you hurt? Hey, what in the bowl?" she asked. "Where are you taking the bowl? Ree-ree, Mama is carrying a bowl and daddy is carrying mama."

Bree ran out and looked up at her parents. "Oh Mama are you a princess. What's in the bowl, can I have some?" she asked jumping up and down. "Mama, you're a princess and Daddy is a prince. That's why he's carrying you right?"

Celes gave a tiny whimper and nodded. "Yes, baby. Mama is a princess. And the bowl is full of something only big people can eat." she said and pressed her face into Lee's neck and sent him a moan. " _You're daughter is killing me, Roman's is too. God!"_ she giggled a little into his neck.

Lee groaned, "Mama and daddy need to take care of something and she can't move really fast or she will fall."

Lana frowned up at him and Celes. "Why can't we have any of what's in the bowl?" She asked with her hands on her hips "We want some? I though you said we can't have any snack before supper. Why do grow ups do? So not fair. Ree-ree tell them its not fair.

"Its not fair, we want some too." she said bouncing on her toes. "It smells like chocolate." she said.

Celes whimpered again and shut her eyes. She didn't want to be mean, she loved her babies but the bowl she held… its like a sex drug was in it. She shivered a little and opened her eyes and looked at Lee. " _I don't know what to tell them… wait… wait I do."_ she amended. "Don't get angry." she whispered to him and then looked at the girls. "There are some worms and dirt made up in the fridge. Go gather any siblings who want some and go, you can have a small serving in the small dessert bows. Not the big ones you both hear me?" she said to them.

Lana smiled then paused when Lee did not react. Then she looked at them suspiciously. "I want a goat." She said. She pulled out a picture of a baby goat and helps it up to them "I want a goat and I want that one."

Lee groaned in frustration. "Lana, just go down and eat your dessert." He said as he started to walk away with Celes.

"Oy!" Lana said and ran after him to keep up. "I want a goat. My birthday is coming up and I want one!" She said grabbing a hold of his pants and pulled on them. Then she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Hey!" Lee growled as he neatly stumbled. "Alright, alright, alright, alright. You can have a goat. Now go downstairs."

Lana squealed in excitement and ran off. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could go. "He said yes Ree-ree!" She squealed in excitement. She ran over to the stool next to her father. She climbed up and sat on her knees. "Daddy said I can have a go for my birthday!"

"What?" John asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She bounced on her knees. "See dad! Isn't it cute?" She asked as she showed him the picture.

Harry laughed. "We will have to ask Mum when she gets back." he said looking at the picture. "I don't know if shell let you have a goat but Daddy did put in stables so its a possibility." he said.

Bree giggled. "She should be aloud, look at how cute it is. And La-La never wants cute things." she said.

John chuckled. "Well like Dad said we will ask Mum when she gets back. Daddy may not have been in his right mind just than."

"Daddy was treating Mama like a princess he had to have been. Lala's getting a goat!" Bree sang and hopped off the stool. "Lets go tell everyone! Danger will love it." she squealed and grabbed Lana's hand and ran them out of the room excitedly.

Another week went by and Celes seemed to get better, she teased and played and was generally content, even happy. She spent time with the boys but by the end of that next week she was starting to hurt again. This in turn made her upset with herself, which in turn led her to hitting things. She decided that she would take her aggression out in one of James' video games.

She walked into the media room and selected a game and turned on the Xbox and sat down on the couch and began Halo. She enjoyed playing video games, any she could get her hands on actually. She was very good at puzzles and was very good at beating them 100%. She had managed this feat with all the Final Fantasy games, Kingdoms Hearts and some more obscure titled games. She played the story mode of Halo all the way through and then got online and started to play against other people. That is when her aggression really came out. She was standing on the couch and every time she shot somebody she would yell 'Die!" at the top of her lungs. She wasn't really paying a whole lot of attention. It was nap time and quiet time in the house. Lee was probably in the kitchen cooking something, John was probably either playing or napping with the kids and she thought Harry was at work. The media room was sound proofed anyways but still.

She went in for a particularly hard kill and growled as she eased her little guy up on her target from behind. She was silent, she was stealthy and she was deadly with her little knife held aloft ready to stab the guy in the back of the neck. She made and just as the other player turned his guy she made hers stab him jumping off the couch and running up to the large screen yelling 'Die, die, die!" she whooped when he did and started to do a little 'touchdown' style dance. "That's right, I'm awesome, I killed you you're dead." She sang and turned in a circle and stopped dead when she saw Harry standing in the doorway a huge smile on his face watching her. She blushed and dropped her hands.

"Oh no, please don't stop on my account Cel, I was having fun watching you." He said with a playful smile.

Celes blushed deeper and smiled. "I was just getting some aggression out." She said and turned to turn off the game.

Harry walked across the room and grabbed the hand that held the paddle in it and stopped her. "Show me." He whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered and looked at him. "You want to watch me play Halo?" she asked.

"I do." He said and pulled her towards the couch and sat them down, her on top of his lap. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and took in her scent and rubbed his hands up her thighs which spread out over his legs. "Show me." He said and nipped her ear.

Celes shivered and gave a tiny moan as her body heated and her core gave a throb. She entered another match and started to play trying hard to concentrate on the game but the way Harry was touching her legs was driving her insane. She rolled her hips a little and moaned wanting him to touch her. "See… see that guy… I'm gonna… gonna snipe him." She breathed out.

"Mmm, okay." Harry said softly and kissed her neck, which she had exposed because she wore her hair up in a messy bun. He nipped the bottom of it. He watched Celes make the shot and was rather impressed with it. He slid his hands up under her shirt, which she had taken to lounging in as of late and touched her core which was leaking juices already and moaned. "What if you push this button?" he asked and pressed his thumb to her clit.

Celes gave a high pitched squeal and rolled her hips as she too pushed a button on the paddle and killed a guy a few paces in front of her guy. "T-that… that happens." She moaned and laid her head back on his shoulder and watched the screen. She spread her legs out for Harry and moaned when she felt him slide his fingers down to her core. She rolled her hips, she begged for him to touch her. She lifted her legs and placed her feet flat on his legs bending them at the knees and moaned as she felt his fingers slid into her core. "H-Harry I can't concentrate… if you keep… touching me." She moaned and rolled her hips.

"Try, Little Dove. I want to see how this game works." He whispered in her ear. He pressed his arousal into her ass and pumped his fingers a few times. He shivered as he felt his fingers and hand become instantly soaked with her juices. He watched her play the game. She was doing so well, playing with the distraction of him touching her. He moaned a little and kissed her neck, she was so hot and cute when she played video games. His hot little nerd. "God you are so sexy, Celes." He whispered and pumped into her faster. He added his thumb to her clit and felt more of her juices coat his hands.

Celes panted and gave little moans. She rolled her hips high and continued in vain to try and play her game. She was so aroused and stuck in a fog from it that she could barely function. She moaned louder as her core tightened and she started to feel her orgasm. As she moved her little guy along the screen her orgasm moved into her body and shivered down into her pelvis adding pressure there. She gave tiny shrieks as her body started to tighten and tense and as she made the final game winning kill her body exploded in an orgasm. She moaned and as soon as the stats screen was up she dropped the paddle on the couch next to them and flipped herself around in Harry's lap. She straddle his hips and kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth as she slid her hands down his chest and undid his pants. "Harry." She panted as she released him and pushed his pants down out of their way.

Harry moaned and gripped her hips and then slid her shirt off of her and moaned louder as she lowered herself onto him. He took a step for privacy and locked the door to the media room and thrust deep into her hitting her g-spot. He shuddered as he felt her still tightening as she started to bounce on him. He leaned up and kissed her breasts and licked little circles around her nipples feeling them harden under his tongue. He tugged on the piercing and moaned when he felt her grab his hair and tug on his head and push her breasts into his face.

Celes' moans escalated pretty quickly into tiny screams as she bounced on Harry. She wanted to feel his flesh against her so she removed his clothes with magic. They were both completely naked now. Celes leaned her head down and kissed him screaming into his mouth. She ran her hands up into his hair and growled a little and gripped it. She didn't pull on it she just used it as a way to ground herself. She was insane with passion and desire. Sharing her nerdy side with him had turned her on in ways she never thought possible. She didn't know what was going on with her but she wanted all of him. She spread her legs a little wider and took him deeper into her and her screams became higher pitched as she felt her core tighten around him in an orgasm that shook her to her soul.

Harry growled and slid them off the couch and while staying inside of her laid her on her back and lifted her legs around him and thrust into her harder and faster as she continued to orgasm around him. This did not happen often with them. They usually went so fast it was over before it began and he was going to live this up. He looked down at the woman he considered home and her flaming hair spread out around her having came out of its bun. It was wild like she was a crazy, beautiful, mystifying goddess he had tamed. He growled and leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth and then down her chin. He left little hickies down her neck and growled each time he did. He was enjoying his wife and wanted more, so much more.

Celes dropped her head back and kept up pace with Harry. He was wild and she loved it, their wild sex didn't happen that often and they rarely had sex anywhere but in their room these days. She was so aroused, she looked up at him and screamed out a moan and then slid her hand down to her own clit, she knew he liked when his women touched themselves while he was inside them. She moaned and spread out her legs and thrust her hips up to meet his as her body started to tighten again and an orgasm started to work its way into her body. "Harry… God… Harry please." He shrieked at him.. "Please dear God… I need… Oh God… Harry!" she said as her body tightened again and she came yet again.

Harry growled and bit the inside of his mouth to stop his own orgasm. "One more." He moaned and suddenly flipped her over and lifted her hips and thrust back into her hard and fast. He moaned as he pulled her hips so she slammed back on him. He leaned down and kissed up her spine to her neck and then back down to her ass. He didn't bite it, it wasn't something he did with Celes. He moaned louder as he let the tingles of his orgasm start to come and then pressed his face to her lower back. "God… Celes." He panted.

Celes screamed and helped Harry slam her back on him. Her juices leaked out freely now and she could feel her body tightening again. She pressed her face into the floor and knew he was ready to come. She jerked and her thighs quaked and suddenly the two of them were screaming and growling out release. Celes screamed again as her juices gushed out and she jerked when Harry thrust hard into her as she milked him for all he was worth. When they finished they both collapsed on the floor and Celes started to laugh as she panted. "That… was… awesome… you like nerdy… me don't you?" she asked him.

Harry chuckled and nodded rubbing his face into the back of her neck. "Nerdy you is so cute, and hot at the same time. I love you… God I love you Celes." He said.

Celes smiled and turned her head to his and kissed him. "I love you too, Harry Potter. Always have, always will." She said and took a deep breath and moaned. "That was awesome… that was so awesome. I should play Halo more often." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you should and I should play with you." He teased and moaned. "Hey why don't we…" he trailed off when the doorbell went off and frowned. "You expecting anyone?" he asked slowly sitting them up.

"No, come on lets go see who it is." She said and got up slowly and then waved a hand and was in another of Roman's large t-shirts with a pair of leggings on and big socks. She took Harry's hand after he dressed himself in sweats and a tank top. They both made their way to the front door and Celes skidded to a stop when she saw Alan standing with Luke. She sidestepped and stood herself behind Harry and gripped his shirt suddenly feeling like the thirteen year old girl who met Alan in Dumbledore's office for the first time.

Harry smiled at Alan. "Alan, its good to see you." He said to him.

"I'm still debating on that feeling." Alan said as he frowned at Harry.

Bryce gave a little scream and swung his little hand at him. " _I said no hurting the dad_!"

Alan looked down at his grandson. "I told you over and over again. I'm not going to hit your father. You little brat."

" _Old fart!_ "

"Mama! Dad!" Damon squealed and ran to Celes first and wrapped himself around Celes' leg.

Luke gave an uncomfortable smile. "I will take Bryce. Jellissa will be happy to see him."

Celes lifted Damon up and hugged him tightly as Vinny collided with her leg and she sat down on the ground to two of them could climb all over her. She laughed and hugged them and gave them kisses.

Damon giggled and kissed her all over her face. "We miss you!"

Celes laughed and hugged him. "I missed you too, and you baby angel."

"I missed you Mama, and Papa where's Papa?" she asked looking around.

"Probably napping." she said and then looked up at Alan and blushed and looked back at her babies and hugged them both.

Harry looked at Alan. "Why don't I get you a room set up, will you be staying a bit?" he asked. He was trying very hard to be cool.

"A few days. First, I need to talk you all. Then you need to go get Roman." Alan said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I need to go get Roman or we all do?" he asked.

Celes stood with Damon in her arms and put herself back halfway behind Harry and pressed her face into Damon's belly and blew a raspberry.

" _You_ need to go get Roman. I'll explain it. Go get the the other two. Coffee. Need coffee." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

Celes set Damon down. "Go play." she said and they took off. She stood up and looked up at Harry. "Uh, go find the others." she said and kissed him and sighed and followed Alan into the kitchen playing with the end of Roman's shirt.

Alan started to make coffee. He turned and took off his suit jacket. He watched Celes. "How you doing?"

Celes looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm okay." she whispered.

"Really?"

Celes looked at him for a second and then bit her lip. "No." she whispered and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She growled almost immediately and started to wipe at them.

"I knew it." He told her. He grabbed her hands and made her stop. "What are you doing? You don't growl when you cry."

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him. "When I cry the boys come a running, so I try not to anymore." she whispered.

"Let me guess, by doing that you have developed violent tendencies, haven't you?"Alan shook his head. "Then to top it off you feel guilty about what has happened to to Roman, so you are overcompensating for her lack of confidence. You build yourself up and is trying to appear tougher than what you really are. And that is what you think you should do. But you don't see you are loosing yourself as well, do you? You are going to try to be the big strong girl Roman needs, aren't you?"

Celes sniffed and nodded and looked up at him. "I _like_ being confident… but… I can't seem to… I don't want the boys to get all up in arms every time I make the slightest wrong move. That's how Roman got hurt, I reacted and they reacted and bam Roman's hurt. I'm going to be what she needs me to be." she said and sniffed as her shoulders shook with her sobs. "What is wrong? I feel like this is good, but its not too." she asked him.

"It's because you are overdoing it. Then to top it off you are doing this while Roman can defend herself. You are taking her power away. Her confidence in herself. She don't know where to stand. You know, its good to protect people but you have that fine line of protecting and overprotecting. She is no long pregnant. She feels a little raw around what happened but now she can protect herself, however you are taking that away from her. Just like how the guys forget to see her as a woman with emotions and just see her as a warrior that can handle things. You are forgetting when she is in her right mind she can protect herself. So now she is confused on her behavior and she is doubting herself." He told her as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Celes stared at her hands. "Its my fault it started in the first place." she whispered. "I got her pregnant… and she lost the baby… and while she was pregnant with Hope, that's what we called her, I just… stepped up and became what she needed and it just never stopped." she said.

"Its okay to be what she needs. At the time she needed that. But now she don't. She is her own woman, can defend herself and family, runs a business, and us helping Harry run his. Right now she is in her right mind. You don't need to be the protect her. You need to look at her and be what she needs. Right now she needs her loving, giddy, wife, who was the woman at their wedding, not the groom. Are you or are you not Mrs. McTaggert?" He asked and sat back down. "Isn't that how you wanted it?"

Celes nodded. "That's _always_ how I wanted it." she whispered and sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

"That's what I thought. Now, if Roman was a man I would say stop demasculating him, but she is not. However, you understand what I am saying, correct?"

Celes nodded and blushed as she thought about how sometimes Roman was a man for her. "I do. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Good. Now can I have a hug and maybe something sweet to eat. I'm sure there has to be something around here that is sweet."

Celes smiled a little and hugged Alan around the middle. "Um I think I have some leftover chocolate cake I made John but you can never tell with him." she giggled and rubbed her cheek on Alan's chest. "I missed you, very much Daddy Alan." she whispered.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry found Lee and John in the training room sparing. "Hey guys, you look properly worked up. Guess whos here and downstairs with Celes right now?" he asked them leaning against the wall.

"Who?" Lee grunted as he took a hit from John. Lately Kama was coming out more and he was usually amped up. Not necessarily sexually but he always wanted to 'play'. Lee figured it was Roman that was bringing him out. He figured she was teasing him while he slept. There were days Kama was really out and a little moody. Those must have been the days she must have won. Then there was days he just gloated and still wanted to play. This day so happened to be that day. A gloating day.

"Alan." Harry said.

John looked over at Harry and missteped and gave a grunt as he got hit. "You left Celes alone with him."

"She's a big girl and he's practically her father." Harry said with a shrug. "Alan won't do nothing."

Lee looked over to Harry. "How did he look?" He asked.

Harry thought about it. "Stern." He decided. "Little softer when he looked at Cel but stern. He wants to talk to us." He said.

Lee ground. Then he sighed. "Okay. Why do I feel like a kid in trouble?"

"Right!" John exclaimed.

Harry smiled a little. "Celes got behind me and grabbed my shirt the minute she saw him. You're not the only ones." He said unwilling to admit he felt the same way. Despite Alan's arrival he was still buzzing from the sex with Celes.

Lee sighed and took off his gloves and tossed them aside to be cleaned. "Well, might as well treat it like a bandaid and rip it off fast."

John nodded his agreement and pulled off his own gloves. "Yep." he said.

Harry turned from them and started to the kitchen. When he walked in Celes was talking a mile a minute to Alan who looked more amused with her than upset.

"And then we are going to have pretty dances and all of us are going to dress up, Oh wait til you see it!" Celes squealed and bounced on her toes and then grinned at the boys. "Hi! I was telling Daddy Alan about our plan for Roman's fantasy." she giggled and turned to go back to what she was doing. She cut a piece of cake for Alan and set it down in front of him and kissed his cheek. "There you go." she said getting up onto a stool and kicking her legs.

"Thank you. And I look forward to seeing the pretty dresses." Alan told her. He bit into the cake. "Mmm, good cake."

Harry walked over and stood himself behind Celes and kissed her neck. "You okay?"

Celes nodded and kissed him. "Yep!" she said and leaned her head back on his chest. "I'm glad you like the cake, its John's chocolaty goodness but I thought he wouldn't mind sharing." she said and looked at John with a smile.

John smiled at her. "Not at all."

Alan smiled, "Why don't you go play with Damon and Vanilla bean. They got you something pretty from New Mexico. "And if you check their luggage you will find something delicious Roman sent you." He winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Yes sir!" she chirped and got off her stool she kissed Harry then John and Lee and then Alan's cheek again. "Try not to be too mean okay?" she asked him gently and then skipped out fo the kitchen.

"She seems better, yeah?" Harry asked.

John nodded his agreement and sat down. He smiled a little as he thought of Roman despite her father sitting inches from her and shuddered a bit. Kama and her games were fun to be apart of. He felt Kama's pleasure and shook his head.

Alan watched all three men. "Tell me about Roman and her pregnancy with Bryce. " He told John and Lee. He sat back and sipped his coffee.

John glanced at Lee and then sighed. "She was… emotional… she got neglected by us at the beginning and she tended to tell us exactly how she felt." he said he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on it. "She was vulnerable and raw." he growled out.

"So it was her at her rawest form and you shut her down. Is it your norm to shut down both Celes and Ro? I mean when they are emotional."

"No, but she was pregnant with Bryce... we, at the time Bryce was hurting Celes... well before Roman became pregnant with Bryce." Lee told him.

"So, instead of look at Roman as a wife that is pregnant you both looked at her possessed with Bryce." He shook his head. "It blows my mind how you all react. You knew she was still raw about losing the other baby and instead of being happy that she could carry another baby you condemned her. I personally think my daughter and Celes don't need that treatment and don't need you two in their lives. Then to make matters worse you kept her weak and allowed Celes to grow strong and overcompensate for Roman."

Harry sat up straighter and looked at Alan. "That's enough. They know what they did is wrong. Just like I know that giving her Bryce by mistake and without even asking is my fault. Condemning us for behaviors that have already happened and done been dealt with on at least some level is _not_ going to fix Roman. This, you coming here, is a selfish act on your part. I know you love your daughter, we love her too. We love her and we screwed up, bad, and we are paying for it. And as for Celes... " he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly didn't even notice the shift until recently… but mostly because I don't only see Roman as a tough bad ass warrior." he sighed and shut his eyes trying to reorder his thoughts. "And because its hard for me to picture Celes as anything more than the delicate woman I fell in love with. Spitfire but delicate."

"I'm not talking to you, Harry. I'm talking to the two sensitive men. One upset that Roman was pregnant and the other upset because Celes was upset. You all revolve around the girls but yet you are conscientious of your own actions. Yes part of me is here for my selfish reason to protect my daughter. Just like how any of you would do the same for your girls. However, I'm also here to wake you dopes about how you act. Just like Celes you all overcompensate for each other. Which is fine until it goes too far."

Lee frowned. "I wasn't..."

"Sure you were. John didn't give you the okay on Roman's pregnancy so you sided with Celes and John. John felt Celes' upset and was also upset himself. Then to top it off he was still stuck in the honeymoon bubble. Anything outside of Celes wasn't right. Was it?"

"I…" John trailed off. "No." he whispered in realization. "That's horrible."

"She was upset and hurt. Your new wife was upset and hurt. What does a new husband do when their new wife is hurt and upset? They protect her and prove they can protect her. Oh, lets not forget the new family that was also made. You have to protect them too."

John flinched and glared at Alan. "What the hell? You're jumping down my throat? You? God! I am paying for this, I am, believe me I am. I pay for it everytime I see that look in Roman's eyes or I see the way Celes is acting or I look at Bryce or the twins. I didn't talk to my kids for weeks because I was so bent out of shape about this. I didn't even interact with Bryce or the twins after they were born! I get what I did was wrong and I get that I acted wrong. I know what I did, I own up to that, you don't have to tell me again." he said to Alan.

"I do get the right because she is my daughter!" Alan growled. "You messed up but you could have changed it. That is my problem. You could have changed it. Lee found his mind and started to make amends. But you... you curled up into a ball and allowed your darkness to take over. You separated yourself from your children and your wife. I'm upset because you could have fixed it. You licked your wonds and hid." He slammed his hand on the table. "Yes, I am upset." He looked at all three men. "You all are a team. When one is having a bad day the other allows him his time. But then you kick his ass and get on to living your life and treating those two women like the precious jewels that they are!"

John growled. "I didn't know what to do. I got lost and I lost my light and my way and I _couldn't_ fix it. I tried to fight, but I am not… I failed and I am trying to make amends now. I… I can't not have Roman in my life and that's apart of why I shut down, because she said she didn't want me anymore. She said she didn't want me for more than pleasure. And while I know that Bryce is the reason for it she has actually had that thought. Imagine, just for a minute, that your mate said she didn't want you anymore. Imagine it for me? I understand that she said something similar to Lee but _I_ am not Lee. I am John, I'm sensitivesensitive and I just… take things the way I take them because its easy to hurt me. I did what I did because that is my knee jerk reaction. I get hurt, somethingsomething hurts and I recederecede into myself. Flaw of growing up alone I guess. I protect myself that way." he said.

"My mate did!" Alan growled at him. "Many times before. It was after Roman was born. We couldn't have children of our own. She thought she was less of a woman, and I didn't deserve her. I fought for her. I'm not telling you to be like me." he sighed and sat back down. "I'm not trying to tell any of you to be like me. I'm trying to tell you men to be _better_ than me." He looked at Harry, Lee, then John. "I want you men to be way better than me. I've messed up with Ro. I shouldn't have made that promise with her mother. I should have taken care of her like I was supposed to. So it hurts that she has a marriage where she gets hurt. You aren't suppose to hurt her. You're suppose to love her… Her and Celes. God… You men… If I had two beautiful, great, smart women in my life I would worship the ground they walk on. I would shower them with gifts, tell them I love them every day." he said as he voice broke. He was clearly remembering his wife.

Harry got up and patted Alan on the back his own pain kicking in. He was right, he was right about everything. They should be doing just that and they werent. He sighed but didn't say anything.

John dropped his head onto the island and shook it. "I'm sorry." he said brokenly. "I'm so sorry, I just… got lost." he said weakly repeating his words. He didn't know how else to put it. He felt terrible for shutting down and basically abandoning his lovers and kids. He growled lightly and shook his head more. And now things were getting there but Roman was broken and Celes was… well he wasn't sure what Celes was. She cried less, and started guarding her heart which scared him. She loved so openly and freely and now she just… didn't. "What are we going to do?" he whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Lee took a deep breath. "How is Roman?" he finally asked. he had been wating to ask but… he knew it wasn't right to ask right out.

Alan took a breath and sipped on his coffee. "Roman is doing better… a lot better. When she gets home I'm sure Celes will be better as well. She just lost her confidence and needed to find herself again. She is found… now she needs to get out." he gave a smile and looked at Harry. "You need to go get her. And you guys need to make sure her part is ready."

Lee sat up, "It is… Scott is coming over today with the final look for the men. He said there was no reason to mix centuries or eras. I just didn't want to wear the God awful tights."

Harry smiled and then frowned. "Alan… what did you let my reckless wife get herself into that I have to go get her out?" he asked going on alert and started to reach for Roman to check on her more thoroughly.

Alan smiled with a little mischievous glint in his eyes that Roman got. "She is in a female biker gang. They had been terrorizing the Rez for a while. So I told her to join and get down to the core and figure out what is going on. Well come to find out they have a connection inside the American ministry. Someone is doing forgeries and they have something to do with it. That is what she reported to me last. Well, I'm tired of waiting so you need to go into the gang and get her out… oh and solve the case while you are at it. Not too hard."

Harry sighed and stood. "Yeah, I'll be sending you a bill." he said half jokingly. "I gotta go pack then. American biker gang? Hmm accents… yes I think I can do an american accent." he said the last part in a nearly flawless southwestern accent.

Alan chuckled, "Very good. When you get there she will fill you in on the rest." He drank the rest of his coffee and patted John on his back. "Now, show me to my new granddaughters and to my baby. Alana, supposed to be running around here somewhere." he said looking around.

Lee groaned, "That little trickster is just like her mother. Gets me when I'm vulnerable. I'm telling you, Roman is going to say yes."

Harry sighed. "Well at least you built stables for the horses so the goat has a home." he said, he was reluctant to say no to Lana, he'd give her anything she wanted she was his little girl.

"Our own resident Primrose Everdeen, we will have to teach her to milk it to make cheese." John said.

Alan chuckled, "What are we talking about?"

"Lana found me and Celes trying to go to our room for some alone time. We were tyring to shoo her away along with Bree, however I think she caught on and asked me for a baby goat. So in my hurry I said yes. Now she is holding me to it and Harry keeps teasing me about it." Lee growled the last part. "Outdone by his and Roman's child."

Alan laughed, "That's my girl."

Harry chuckled. "She's smart, just like me and her mum." he winked and sighed. "Okay, I need to go pack… what does one wear in a biker gang and if its a woman's gang who am I some husband guy she keeps on a leash?" he asked more himself than the others as he started out of the kitchen.

Alan chuckled. "Well, I was told they needed a male and they were looking for one. Roman keeps scaring the ones they find on purpose." He called after him.

Harry laughed. "Now that sounds like my Little Alpha in action." he said and shook his head. "Okay going to pack, then probably tell Celes I'm going… er she won't like not being able to go too… especially with the way she's been as of late but I assume it will be better if she doesn't go?"

"Yeah, not good for her to go. Love her and she could probably be tough but she is also a pale face… so to speak, the gang is mostly native women. I have no doubt Ro would protect her but she has a reputation to get rough with the newer member and it would kill her to have to be rough with Celes."

"Well and its not exactly safe, I'm sure." he noted. "Okay prepare for a livid Celes in a few." he said and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Will do." Lee said. he got up and started to pull out food to try and curb Celes.

Damon ran into the kitchen and smiled up at Lee. "Hey!"

"Hey back, what are you doing?" Lee smiled and picked him up. "You little trouble maker, what have you been up too?" He growled against his neck and tickled him.

Damon squealed in laughter then screamed for Vinny.

"Oh! You little shit! Not this time." He silence him and smiled, "Now lets see you try. Can't do anything can you? That is what I thought!"

" _Vinny! Daddy took my voice away!"_ Damon sent to her and gave Lee a cocky smirk.

Venelope ran into the kitchen. "Give it back!" she exclaimed. "How could you do that? He's just a little baby!" she said and reached up to tug him from Lee's arms.

"Oh! You…" Lee growled at Damon and then hung him upside down and shook him. "I'll teach you!"

Damon laughed but nothing came out. he reached for Vinny but he was held out of her reach. " _Vinny, save me."_

Venelope fell back with her weight and then found herself tumbling backwards and made a similar move to her mother and yelped when she hit her head.

John shot off his stool and knelt down and ran his magic over both kids. "Well then, look who's like her mother." he whispered to Vinny and sat her up slowly keeping Damon in her lap and hissing a little at the spot bleeding on the back of her head.

Celes chose that moment to storm in but deflated when she saw Vinny. "What happened?" she asked kneeling down on her other side and pressing her hand to her daughters head and healing the wound and conclusion. Then she checked Damon just in case.

Damon's mouth was going a million miles a minute but nothing came out.

"Rough housing got a little carried away." Lee said. "Come sit down, Venelope. I'll make you and Damon something to eat." he winked at her.

Venelope smiled and got up slowly with her parents help and then hugged Damon to her giving a little sniff. "Okay, but no more picking on Dai-Dai." she pouted.

"Okay, no more picking on Dai-Dai today." lee said. and gave Damon back his voice.

"... mean, old man, guy!" Damon said as he finished his sentence.

"Oh, you are so lucky I promised Venelope no picking on you. I would have you pinned down and tickling you." Lee told him.

Venelope and Damon went and sat down.

Celes turned to Lee and poked his chest. "Oy! Whats this about Harry going to get Ro out of a biker gang and me not being aloud to go?" she of course hadn't stayed for Harry to finish telling her why and she automatically thought it was Lee thinking it was too dangerous.

"Hey! Firecracker, I'm not the one that put the order in this time. Alan did, you got an issue take up to the native guy sitting over there." He pointed.

"Hello!" Scott's voice sang out as he walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are! I have the outfits!"

"Oh, just in time. Celes wants to see them." Lee said turning her around.

Celes totally got distracted when she saw Scott and squealed a little. "Outfits!" she sang. "Oh show me!" she bounced around Scott and then kissed his cheek.

Scott pulled out scetches. "Well we are going to keep the 1700's look."

"Hey!" Lee said with a frowned.

"Except we will nix the tights and have the men wear slacks. But you _have_ to wear the vest and frilly stuff." Scoot pointed.

"Fine." Lee said.

"Good, and instead of being wool, it can be either satin or velvet. I vote for velvet. Its soft and its prettier." Scott said pulling out sample materials.

Celes giggled and touched the fabric and nodded. "Yes, I like this." she looked up at Lee with a grin. "Look at that! Awe this is going to be great!" she squealed again.

Lee smiled, "I think we have a plan then. Looks good."

Harry came back in with a small bag packed and smiled. "Alrighty, I'm off." he said with a wave.

Celes pouted again. "Why does everyone get to see Roman whilst shes gone except me?" she asked.

Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms and pressed his nose to hers. "I will have her back in your arms soon." he gave a little smile and pulled her tighter. "Practice playing Halo with a distraction." he whispered and nipped her ear.

Celes shivered and smiled and nodded. "I think I can do that." she whispered back.

Harry pulled back and kissed her then stepped away further and grabbed up his overnight bad. "Well, off to be american I go!" he said to them in the american accent. He kissed Celes once more and then on impulse hugged both Lee and John and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Be safe!" Lee called.

Roman had spent a week cleansing herself with the tribe's medicine man. A week of sweat lodges and weird dreams or visions as one would say. It was the last day of the week that the medicine man decided that she needed to go on a vision quest to find herself again. Alan had jumped all over that. He gave her an assignment to infiltrate the muggle female biker gang that was riding around the Rez. She grudgingly agreed, and now, three months later she found herself in the gange and finding her mojo. She was a soldier… more like back up if needed and she was now going by Nix. She made sure to visit Celes in her dreams, talk to Lee, and teased Harry every now and then. Then Kama would come to her to 'play'. Yeah, things were getting to be very interesting, especially for nights when Sune very interesting. The more she had dreams of Sune the more she started to think and know that he was really him. That made her more excited and made her push to get better.

She laid in bed with a sheet draped over her. Her house was a run down, one bedroom, one bath, house with no air conditioning. The only thing to cool you off was a cold shower and the sweat that was on your skin. She looked at the clock and it was now two in the afternoon. She heard the revving of motorcycles riding up to her little house. She threw back the sheet and pulled on her cut off short jeans. She grabbed a white tank top and walked out to the living room. She opened the door as a parade of motorcycles pulled up. She drapped the tank top around her neck so it covered her breast and her pierced nipples. She had put her rings back in for this assignment so that she would look more of a bad ass. She took out her navel ring however, thinking it would be a proper look for a biker babe.

"Hey, sexy." Berda called. She was the leader of the gang. "We got you a surprise." she smiled.

Roman gave a nod as she leaned lazily against her door frame. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Remember those forms we have and wanted to smuggle them into that ministry? Well, we found a new delivery boy." She thumbed to a guy that was riding up to the house.

Roman watched and a half smile appeared on her face. What didn't show was her arousal and her excitement to see Harry parking his bike. He was dressed in all leather. "You sure?" She asked Berda. "He looks like nothing like a 5 to 9 desk."

"That is what you say about all the men we showed you."

"Its because she likes the cat instead of the snake." Jackie said.

Roman smiled at her. "What if I like cats and snakes?" she asked. "Will you be the cat to curl up to me and take care of?" she asked as she laced some of her words with lust.

Jackie shivered and turned away.

"Thought so. Remember, if you want a little petting, I know how to please a kitten in more ways than one." She smirked and looked back at Harry. "So does he have a name?"

"Leo." he said in his flawless southwestern accent. She looked good, God she looked good enough to eat and he wanted to eat her up. He let his eyes trail down her body undressing her in his mind and sending her a moan.

" _Mmm to you too._ " Roman sent him. " _God, I can feel your eyes touching me already."_

" _First chance I get I'm ripping those Goddamned shorts off."_ he sent her, and a growled and got off his bike keeping his eyes on her.

"There you have it. Leo" Berda said. "Now all that needs to be done is to have him 'jumped' in." she said giving the double meaning of jump. "Besides, he will be your little fuck buddy."

"Oh, I get a fuck buddy? What has brought this on?"

"Well, to be blunt, you're just mean and you've scared each guy away. You go around flirting with us women but we are just too scared to even touch you. even the ones that are gay."

Roman smirked, "There's nothing wrong with a little roughness." She looked back at Harry. "And what makes you guys think I want a pale face?"

"Well, he is the only one we could fine that would fit the mold. After he gets cleaned up, that is. and he his mean looking, maybe he will turn you out. Besides, I heard its not how big the cock is its how you use it." Berda laughed and started her bike. "Come on bitches, lets go. Come to the bar when you're done jumping him."

Roman gave a nod and watched them go. She allowed her arousal show for Harry as her hot eyes ran down his body. "You, sir, look better and hotter in leather. Do you know how hard it is to keep it cool when you are standing there like that?"

Harry smiled a little. "Have you seen you, shorts, not shirt… flirting with those women…" he walked slowly towards his fingers itching to touch her breast which were half exposed.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I've seen myself. I'm a fucking babe." She giggled. "I'm going to scratch the hell out of your back. It will be proof of our roughness." She shivered. "God, make me scream." She told him and let him walk up to her little porch.

Harry growled and grabbed her around the waist and roughly pulled her against his body and kissed her hard. He gave a growl as the fire inside him ignited and he pushed her back against the doorframe and slid his tongue into her mouth and dueled demandingly with hers as he slid his hands down to her ass and lifted her with it and squeezed it hard.

She growled out her own moan and locked her ankles around him. She pulled on his hair and made him look up at her. She growled and nipped down his neck. "God…" She growled and kissed him again, enjoying the roughness of him.

Harry growled again and turned them into the little house. He walked her into it and then slammed her against another wall and kissed her again. He ran his hand into her hair and pulled her head to the side and bit her neck and then nipped down it. His hand then found the damn shorts and he ripped them off. "Roman, undo my pants… now. I need to be in you now." he moaned, he wasn't going to break the rules and use magic even for this. He cupped her ass and squeezed it again and kissed her again pushing her harder into the wall.

Roman slid her hands down between then and quickly worked open his leathers. "God!" she squealed as her core throbed. She guided him to her core and threw her head back as she moaned loudly. She rolled her hips, "Hurry," She told him.

Harry nodded and nipped her neck again as he started to thrust hard and fast into her tight wet, hot core. He shivered and growled at her as he pushed her into the wall each time he thrust. He leaned down and pulled on her nipple piercings with his teeth and then nipped at her breasts and left hickes. He moaned a little and thrust harder lifting her a little with each one now. He gripped her ass tighter and growled as he slid a hand to her clit and pressed his fingers to it and rubbed it in fast little circles finding it gloriously wet as well.

Roman screamed out her moans and rolled her hips fasted. Her juices flowed out of her. She scratched him through his shirt and bit his neck. Her body shook and jerked. "God… Harry… Oh… God…" She screamed as an orgasm filled her body. She bucked her hips against his and screamed more into his neck. "Harry… Harry… I'm… I'm…" She screamed again.

Harry growled and thrust harder, he was already there. Her wet hot tightness just sending him there. Her mild violence enhancing his lust for her. He bit her shoulder. "Do it, now you sexy, hot, wet woman." he growled to her as his body jerked and he started to feel himself coming.

She screamed out her orgasm then screamed again when her juices squirted out of her. Her body jerked and shook as she held on him. She panted against his neck and moaned. "God… that was good. So good." she panted and jerked a few times.

Harry moaned and nodded as he jerked with her. "God, I hope you let them all think I'm your fuck buddy, cause I am going to touch you as much as I can. Shit…" he moaned and pushed into her again as she tightened. "Okay… we have a job to do… and God…" he pushed into her again and looked around for the bed and walked them to it and moaned and fell onto on his back. "Its hot, I need to not be wearing clothes." he moaned.

She giggled and waved a hand. All his leathers disappeared. "Better?" she asked as she sat up and looked down at him. "God, I missed you guys." She leaned down and kissed him. "Mmm, you taste good as well. The dreams aren't cutting it. I need you all." She rolled her hips and smiled.

Harry shivered and pumped his hips and placed his hands on hers. "We miss you too, and the dreams stopped working for our need for you about two weeks ago… God." he rolled back on his head as his body hardened and his shaft filled her completely again.

She smiled down at him. "Yes, same here but it still works to tease." She sang and moaned as she rolled her hips and then started to slowly lift them. "So, Leo, I'm Nix. I'll be your new fuck buddy." She told him. "You're not allowed to let anyone touch you. I'm _really_ jealous and not only will I kick the bitches ass that touches you but I'll kick your ass as well."

Harry shivered as he pulled her back down and refilled her. "Well… I think that can be arranged. I won't touch anyone or let anyone touch me if you do the same, Nix." he said in his american accent.

"Then we have a deal, Leo." She chuckled, "Who would have thought, a snack with a cat name. Works very well for me." She smiled and kissed him.

Harry chuckled against her lips and moaned. "I knew you'd like that." he said and sat up a little pumping into her. He lifted her with his hips and watched her head drop back in pleasure. "God, you are sexy… Jesus, you are so sexy." he moaned and kissed the valley between her breasts as he pulled her against him.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his head, "And you are just as sexy." She rolled her hips more and shivered. "God, I feel like my body is just excited and happy to see you." She moaned. "Wizards are working with muggles to get free land." She whispered.

Harry moaned and nodded. She was reminding him why he was really there. He kissed her neck. "Finish this, then we work. Promise." he moaned and thrust into her harder hitting her gspot. He wanted her to have another orgasm. He moaned and kissed her.

"O-oh… God." She shivered and moaned. She whimpered as she rolled her hips. She gave a little scream as a quick orgasm washed over her. "Cheating…"

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "I know." he jerked as he had managed a small orgasm of his own. He fell back on the bed and spread an arm out and wrapped one over her and sighed. "Fill me in, baby, I need to know everything so I know how to act."

"There is a wizard that is promising these girls land. They think they are helping their people. They are actually good at heart. Most of them either came from abusive husbands or their husbands wronged them in some way. So, they got together and formed a gang. Apparently I'm the jilted woman that isn't going to get over my past. Its why I'm so mean." She smiled as she leaned up and drew little circles on his chest. "So, someone came up to them a few months back. Said if they could get owners of businesses to sign these forms they can help them get more land, running water and electricity, and better schools for their peoples. But they have to sign it. However, the forms are not what they seem. They are fakes. To these muggle girls they say all of what this wizard says but to another wizard it says exact opposite."

"So basically this assclown is going to get them to sign over their land to him. The land they already own." he growled. "Okay, we can fix this." he nodded.

" _Her_. The witch has to be a her. These women don't trust men when it comes to business. So far, I'm able to make the forms _look_ like they are signed. But by the end of the week when the witch has all the forms, she will be pissed. She thinks she has free land but she don't. So, I need you to go in and give her the 'sighed' forms. Daddy will have the authorities standing by to arrest this woman. And for these muggles, he will have what is promised ready and standing by so that they won't know there was swindling going on. However the ministry will cut contact with the women after this."

Harry nodded rolling the information around in his head. "Okay, we can do this. Yeah. we can do this." he sighed and pulled her closer. "Then you come home. I promised Celes I would bring you home, she's upset she wasn't aloud to come along." he said and thought more about the plan.

Roman smiled, "I miss her too. Everyone keeps telling me that she has grown a little violent." She frowned. "Is she okay?" she asked worriedly. "She won't tell me anything. I try to be with her every night but we can't seem to keep our hands off each other."

"She's… hiding her feelings Ro. She keeps pushing them down. As she does that she gets angry and aggressive. We are all a little worried about her. Its not like her. Although I did get a nice little treat when I found her taking her aggression out on a video game, oh you should have seen it she even did a little dance when she killed the guy. Oh you should just see it." he said offering his hand so she could see it for herself. He found that if he let her she could actually use her abilities on him a little.

She smiled and did. "OH! She is so _CUTE!_ " She exclaimed. Oh, that was just… adorable." She giggled and laughed. "That was made of awesome!"

"Yeah I thought you'd like that, but we are worried about her. A lot, she's not talking, she's not dreaming or having her nightmares when she holds things in so shes getting away with it. And its eating her up inside." he whispered.

Roman sighed and placed her chin on her hands as she looked at him. "I'm ready to go home. I miss my family. I miss my babies, and I miss all my lovers." She smiled at him. "I can fix her. I'm okay now, so I can fix her."

Harry nodded. "Okay, good." he said and sat up. "Oh! I have something for you." he said and sat up and got out of the bed quickly and grabbed his bag and came back to the bed and pulled out a little macaroni noodle necklace he'd carefully packed for her. "Spicy Ramen made it for you, Bree got her crafting one day and this is all she would make." he held it out to her. It was green and yellow noodles with a little star pendant made out of smaller noodles. "Bree helped her with that part." he pointed.

"Oh, this is so cute!" I'm going to keep it for ever. Preserve it and keep it in my Lana collection. Oh, how are my babies? I miss my Bryce, my Rain, Oh! Luke, how is my baby boy?" she said as she sat up and folded her legs under her. "And Miss Zoe."

"Oh! Zoe! Lee tried to take the teal blanket! Oh boy did she scream. Well that what I was told. He tried to replace it with this nice blue blanket with birds on it and now, now she parades around the house with both of them." he laughed and shook his head. "Luke is good, when we see him. He finds excuses to sneak off with Diamond. Jude and Val do that same…" he grumbled the last part. "Bryce is still trying to beat up your dad… "

Roman smiled then she suddenly frowned, "How you know that part? Did Dad come to see you. Of course he went to see you. You wouldn't be here if he didn't. Was he nice? No, he wasn't nice. He is never nice when i'm hurt. Do I need to talk to him, cause I will."

"Ro, Ro, he was good. Really… he sort of chewed John up a bit but otherwise he was good, and Celes seemed to be beaming happy by the time I got back to them. I left them alone, she was like a little kid when she saw him. Hid behind me and gripped my shirt." he said. "But she seemed better when I got back."

Roman sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should have made him stay out of it." She smiled at him, "God, I missed you." She jumped on him and rained kisses all over his face. "I miss you and I love you. Oh! I want to party when I get back. Oh! Maybe a surprise party. You can be all bummed out looking when you get home and then suggest that you all should go to the club cause you want to be closer to me since it is my club and I can come and be like, yeah, I'm home." She laughed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and chuckled and kissed her. "Sounds like a fun plan." he said. "I sense a lot of partying and fun coming our way." he said and kissed her and down her neck. "Okay, okay we have to… we have to work now." he said as he continued to kiss her down to her breasts. He moaned and flicked his tongue over her nipple. "Roman you put these things back in and I'm just… and I missed you… God, please tell me this cover lets me touch you whenever I want. I love you, so much I love your body and the way you feel in my arms."

Roman giggled and kissed him again. "No touching just yet. We just met each other, can't have you blowing my cover just yet." She kissed him again and then jumped off him. She went to her little closet and pulled out some clothes. "But its good that you want to touch him. It means I turned you out. But no clinging. Can't have that." She told him as she pulled on leather pants and another wifebeater, this time in brown. She pulled on her biker boots. "We need to go to the bar, let me see your back."

Harry stood and turned around for her so she could see and looked at her. "Do I look beaten enough?" he asked her.

She chuckled and waved a hand so it looked like there were more scratches. "Now you look beat up enough." She kissed his back and then found her bra. She pulled it on and adjusted herself under her tank top.

Harry chuckled and pulled another pair of pants out of his bag and pulled them on. They were black jeans and hung low on his hips. He pulled on a black wifebeater and sat down on her bed and pulled on his boots. "So biker bar? Trying to get women who don't trust men to trust me?" he asked.

She gave him a cocky smile, "You just need to stick close by me and keep your mouth shut." She grabbed his chin and kissed him. She placed on her earrings. One was an ear cuff that connected to her upper ear and had a sting of feathers falling down. She pulled her hair back off her other shoulder to show the feather extensions that were weaved into her hair. "No, you will stick to me, you are still in probation and Berta will tell you what you need to know… So, don't be clingy but yet be clinging, you know what I mean?"

Harry took her in and nodded. "Okay, I can do that. Act like…" he smiled a little. "You're the boss and still cocky and disinterested. Oh yeah, this is going to be good." he stood and touched the feather in her hair. "God, I love how positively native you look right now." he whispered.

She smiled up at him and kissed him. "If you are good, I'll put on a costume for you… with the feathers."

Harry moaned and kissed her. "I will be so good."

"Good," she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said and then grinned. "Time to put Harry Potter away for a while." he winked and changed his entire posture.

"Come on, Leo." She smiled. "I like that." She pulled on her belt and strapped a couple of knives on her. "Lets go."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah." he said and followed her out.

They rode out into the dessert on the Rez. They made it to a little bar with nothing but bikes in the lot. They parked and walked inside.

"So, he lived! I'm surprised!" Berta said and waved them over. "He must have been really good."

Roman walked over with Harry. She gave a shrug, "He will do."

"I got to see your back, is she really…" Berta gave a low whisle when she saw his back. "Yeah, I bet he will do, shit, were you really trying to rip the flesh off his fucking back?"

"I warned him and he didn't seem too affected." Roman said. She gave Harry a beer and then sat on the stool.

"Hey, Nix, can I try him out?" Jackie asked eyeing Harry now.

"Do you like your face?" Roman growled.

"Okay, hands off. I won't touch." Jackie backed away.

Berta laughed, "Yeah, he must have been good. Come on, back here." She escorted them to the back where it was less crowded. They sat around a small round table. "Look, I'm glad he worked out cause I was thinking I would have to send you in." She told Roman. "Tomorrow, he has to be cleaned up and be sent in."

"Tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, the bitch pushed the date up. This is the only chase we get. We really need this stuff." Berta said. She looked to Harry, "Like I told you before, I can't pay much but I will pay you back. Just hold up your end of the deal, got it?"

"Got it." Harry said taking a swig of the beer. He glanced at Roman and then back at Berta.

"One more thing." Berta said and nodded over to the bartender. "He is the last and he won't sign, says he don't want to sign no pale face document. That we should go through the console. I need you to use your little flirtation skills on him and get him to sign." She pulled out the document. She pulled out a bag and tossed it to Harry, "Clothes you will need to get in, including badges and the other documents."

Roman got up with the unsigned document. She walked over to the bartender and saw a few words as she used her magic on him. He nodded and then signed the document. She walked back with the document. "Done."

"Wow, you're good." Harry noted and poked through the bag and wrinkled his nose. "These clothes sort of suck."

"Well sorry, we don't have much cash and that is what we could find." Berta said as she took a deep swig of her beer. "If you think you can do better, I'd like to see you try… wait, never mind, you're a pale face, of course you can do better."

"Just let him, he can probably get it done better. You, know, use their own weapon against them, right?" Roman told her as she leaned back in her chair and drank her beer.

"Yeah, good point. Go get your own clothes. Nix, here will have a car for you to use so that you will fit in better, then our contact will find you." She pulled out a picture of the witch that was handling everything. "Her name is Helen. She won't give me a last name, but with everything going on, I don't blame her."

Harry tried to hide the recognition on his face, he knew that woman she'd been removed from the Ministry of Magic in Britain when he had started working there. He made a face. "Well then." he said sitting back and took a deep swig of his beer and decided to take a few minutes to take in the women around the bar. They were all good looking and roughly Roman's age. He looked but didn't linger on any one woman. He got to Berta and let his eyes linger but only to cast a bit of charm over her and then took another drink of beer.

"Good," Roman said as she studied the picture. "Yeah, I'm sure we got this. Don't worry, Berta. Everything will work out. Your people will be proud of what you did. I know I am." She gave a rare smile to her.

Berta smiled, "Thanks, Nix." She sat back, "Lets go for a ride, then you two love birds can be gone. Go make my plan a reality."

"Love birds?" Roman snorted, "Yeah, you have been drinking too much. Someone take her keys!" she called out.

Berta laughed, "Lets ride!"

Jackie smiled and jumped up. She was one of the youngest to join the gang. Under her small and little happy exterior lied a very abused woman. Berta held her under her wing and catered to her. Just watching them made Roman think of herself and Celes. It was why it was pretty easy to flirt with her. All she had to do was picture Celes. And Jackie was easy to tease too. She really enjoyed it. She enjoyed all the girls. They all had some kind of story. Of course she had to be rough with the new ones. They came out of a wherever they came from ready to fight. She had to lay them out a couple of times and reopen wounds just to get to deeper part of their problem. She had to go through all the women in the gang. And she found all the same thing. They wanted to be loved.

Roman stood up, "Come on, lets get something to eat while I bring my dad up to speed." She told Harry.

Harry nodded. "You like them." he said softly keeping up the accent for appearance sake.

"I do." she said just as softly and appearing as nothing bothered her. "They are good women. I'm already making plans to have a women's shelter built here for them. So they can take in newer ones and have a counselor for them. Most of them have children. We have a 'den' mother, so to speak."

Harry nodded. "You're a wonderful woman, Ro." he said to her. He wanted to touch her, convey that to her. She was, she took these women and she just made them all better. That's what she did, that was who the Roman he knew was. It was like her girls at the club. Girls who didn't have the best prospects in life. She took them and built them up. He used his magic self and kissed her neck. " _Amazing."_ he sent her as he followed her.

She climbed onto her bike and started it. She gave him a little smile. Their case was going to be done faster than she had expected. They rode out stopping occasionally to pick some things. She paid for most of the things. She had used her magic to make it look like they had enough to buy the new toys, clothes, and food for the kids. Once the women were off to their location, which was back to the kids, Roman and Harry rode out to a diner off the Rez to meet her father. Shen she laid eyes on him she pointed a finger at him and waved it. "You are big trouble mister!" she told him.

Alan raised his eyebrows at him. "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent face, you know what you did." Roman told him.

"I didn't do anything." He frowned at Harry, "What did you tell her?"

"The truth, that you railed into John a bit and said what you needed to… and seemed to help Celes a little." Harry shrugged a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't do anything!" Alan said.

"Oh! You! You are just a bratty daddy that can't leave well enough alone. I should bite you." Roman told him.

"I'll bite you back." Alan smiled.

"You are now Butt monkey number two." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who is number one?" Alan asked.

"Lee, he will always be number one." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Lets sit." he said to Roman and touched her back, finally giving into his need to.

Roman scooted into a booth while Harry scooted in next to her. "So, we are doing everything tomorrow." She told her father after he got seated.

"Tomorrow? Why, what happened?" Alan asked.

"The witch in question wants it done tomorrow." Roman shrugged. "Been adding the pressure on Berda to get it done tomorrow."

"Shes… she was removed from the Ministry in Britain when I started there. No one ever knew why." Harry said with a shrug. "I guess this is why."

"Really?" Roman asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just saw it in passing Ro, I don't actually know why." he said. "I don't think it's relevant but there is a possibility she'll know who I am." he sighed, "But then I don't look like Harry Potter that gawky teenager who defeated Voldemort barely."

"Oh, its okay, we can use the licorice to make your hair blond and curly, then put some dark contacts in so it will look like you have brown eyes. You'll be any Joe off the street." Roman said as she played with his hair.

"Or a Creevy brother." he laughed and looked down at her. He let his hand rest on her knee. "Want some pie?" he asked her.

"I want a cheeseburger, fries, milkshake, and pie." She said. "I'm starving!"

Alan chuckled as he wrote down some notes. "Sounds, good to me, I'll have green chili on mine though."

Harry laughed. "I will have the same, Alan's way actually. Celes raves about green chili and I've only ever had it once." he said and ran his fingers through Roman's hair and played with the ends.

Roman smiled up at him when the waitress came she ordered for them. "Now," She looked at her father and squinted her eyes at him. "What have you been doing to my baby?"

"I didn't do anything! The just has it out for me! I swear he does." Alan said.

"You have ill intentions towards his father of course he has it out for you." Harry winked and slid a hand up to the nape of Roman's neck and played with the little hairs there.

Roman leaned into Harry's hand. "That way you learn." she told her father.

Alan smiled, "You know, we get along just well if I don't bring up Harry or you and what I have planned to punish them." he smiled, "I must admit, I do enjoy picking on him like that."

"Leave my baby alone. its already bad enough Lee picks on Damon."

"Oh but that's funny!" Harry said and then sobered. "I mean, its bad, really bad." he said and ran his fingers along Roman's neck.

Roman shook her head. "Bad, really bad. Bad, bad, bad daddy."

Alan smiled, "What shall I ever do?" he teased. "This is so bad… so terrible." he winked.

"Oh! You suck now." Roman shivered at harry's touch.

Harry chuckled and enjoyed Roman's shivers. He ran his fingers down to her spine and sighed. "So tomorrow, huh? Hey, then we get to go home. Will you be coming back with us?" he asked Alan.

"No, I have to make sure everything goes as planned. We have the land already to expand, schools ready to build, plumbers, and electricians getting ready as well. then Roman's shelter is supposed to be kicked off. Oh, then I need to make sure you two end up 'disappearing'."

Harry nodded. "We should come back though… as our covers when the place opens… unless you're going to do memory charms on the girls." he said and kissed Roman's temple.

"I will be doing that. But the shelter will be called Nix's House of Care. So they will have the feeling like they know who this Nix person is." She smiled up at Harry. "Good plan right? Then we can come and visit."

Harry nodded. "Genius, you're genius… just like Celes always says." he kissed her and sighed.

Roman giggled, "I am a genius." She sat back so that the waitress could set their plates and milkshakes down. She bounced in her seat and added ketchup to her plate. "God, I miss Lee's cooking too! And cake! Celes' cake!"

"I had a slice of Celes' chocolate cake the other day." Alan sang.

"OH!" Roman threw a fry at him. "So, don't like you."

Harry laughed harder at them. Sometimes they acted more like siblings than father and daughter. He popped a fry into his mouth and felt good. He kept touching Roman at every chance he got too.

Dinner when on with Roman and Alan bickering back and forth with an occasional fry thrown at one another. Then there was pie and the parted ways. Ro and Harry went further into town rented a hotel room and went shopping for Harry's clothes and disguise. The next day everything went down flawlessly. Helen was taken into authority and charged. Apparently this wasn't the first time she had forged forms and tried to gain more land from other muggles. After a quick memory charm Roman and Harry was headed up with a plan of her coming home part at the club.

Harry looked down at Roman again and led her into the club. "So you want to wait here while I lead on the roose of you not being home?" he asked her.

"Yep. I will need to shower and change." She bounced excitedly as she heard music booming from the club. "I will have to sing a song. Ooh! yeah, that would be awesome! OH! I am totally dancing. We will play who can spot the Roman, first. Yes, we shall do that!"

Harry leaned down and kissed her. "See you soon, Little Alpha." he said against her lips. "I'm off to lead our lovers into a little Roman ambush."

Roman laughed, "Yes, be my little minion and bring my lovers to me. Muwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she said and rubbed her hands together. She kissed him. "Go, be bummed out and bring them to my trap."

Harry laughed and kissed her once more and then left her there. He went back out of the club, ducked into the alley and changed his whole attitude and popped home. He walked into the front door and let it shut loudly. "I swear that woman is more stubborn…" he said loudly.

Celes came flying down the stairs and nearly fell but Harry caught her. "Is she home, where is she, did you bring her home to me?" she asked looking behind him like Roman would materialize. Her face fell and she looked up at Harry. "She's not here?"

Lee walked out the kitchen excitedly, "Where… let me guess, she isn't ready, is she?" Sounding more down than he meant to sound.

"No, she's not cause she's not here." Celes slid away from Harry. "I'm going to go play some more Final Fantasy. And I want crackers, my tummys been all yucky all day.

"Is she…" John asked coming in and his face fell too.

"Sorry guys, she's just not quite there yet. Hey though I had an idea maybe we could go to the club?" he asked.

Celes stopped walking and turned. "I could go to the club I have a dress I want to wear." she said. "But I think I need to take a shower and relax first." she said.

Lee sighed. He rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I can go to the club… maybe have some drinks… lots of drinks."

"Alright." John sighed. He eyed Celes and sighed deeply. She was pregnant and it was a little too soon. He was going to have to watch her like a hawk.

"Okay good, go get ready. We leave soon!" Harry said softly.

Roman walked out of her shower and hummed to herself. She dried her hair and herself as she put on a robe and went down to the dressing area. "I'm here to play!" she sang to the girls. They all giggled and helped her dress and put on makeup as they all dressed for the number. When she was done she went out and did the number with them and came back to help the girls dress for the next and dress herself the one after. " _Ooh, I looked hot in that last number._ " She sent Harry with a tease.

Harry sent her a chuckle. They had only come in on the tail end of that one. He sat Celes down. She wore this little mini dress that had fringe on the bottom and a leather corset top and solid black stilettos. She had her hair up in a rock and roll ponytail.

Celes looked around the club, she felt good. Like something was going to happen. she watched the girls file out onto the stage and watched the number. About half way through she stood quite suddenly when she saw Roman. Or thought she did. She walked closer to the stage to get a better look.

"What is she doing?" Lee asked as he looked up from his drink and frowned a little. He stood up as well. "That's!" He got ran from the table and around people, trying to beat Celes to the back. "She's mine first!" Lee told her.

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "No she's not." she said and pushed him back a little as she made it through the side door before he did. "Mine." she whispered determinedly.

"Foul! No touching!" he told her and ran after her, "What out!" he told her and picked her up before she tripped over a cord. "How you going to have her if you fall?" he asked her and tucked her under his arm like a little sack of flour and looked around. "Where is she?" He demanded of the girls.

"Who?" Vivian asked as she helped the girls. The rest of them giggled.

"I think he means the new girl." one called as she placed her lipstick on.

"Roman! I saw you and I can feel you now." Celes said kicking her legs a little as she ran her magic over the room.

"Sniffer out Celes. Point me in the right direction." Lee told her as he lifted her a little.

Celes looked around and found her in one of the corner vanities. "Roman!" she wiggled and tried really hard to get away. She sighed and pointed as tears filled her eyes again. "She's there." she said softly.

Lee walked over to the vanities with a growl. "You! Woman!"

Roman turned in her seat and smiled at them. "Why dear, sir! This is a dressing room!" She giggled, "Awe, Cel-bear, no crying." She said as she walked over to them and cupped Celes face. "No, crying." She wiped her eyes and kissed her gently.

Lee set Celes down and smiled.

Celes gave a little sniff and wrapped her arms around Roman. "Why didn't you come home?" she asked and kissed her again. "I missed you, a lot." she kissed her again. "A lot, a lot." she said and sighed and kissed her again and again.

Roman smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her. "I wanted to surprise you. All of you." She chuckled and wiped her cheeks. "I love you too, I missed you a lot too." She giggled and kissed her. "My Cel-bear. You cute little bear." She cooed at her.

Celes giggled and blushed. "I love you." she whispered.

"Hey you two ran off all…" John trailed off when he saw Roman and his need for her became what he thought about. "Roman." he said as he walked over to the girls still kissing and hugging.

Roman looked up at John. "Hey Johnny-Boy!" She smiled. "How you…"

Lee turned her head and finally kissed her. he moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. he needed this. He knew Celes was going to have her but he need at lease this. He pulled back, "I love you too." He said against her lips. "So much.

"Oh…" Roman breathed. She smiled and looked up at him and Celes. "Oh, God! I love you all. Oh, I love you so much!" she squeezed Celes in a big hug. "You too, get over here!" She told John.

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around them and got his little piece of Roman although every part of him wanted to pick her up and take her away.

Celes sniffed again, she seemed to just the tears come over the last couple of weeks. She pressed her face into Roman's neck and shivered a little as her need for her kicked in. She kissed her neck and shut her eyes.

Roman held her and played with her pony tail. "I'm here and I'm back. Its all me." She whispered to Celes. "All Roman, I'm here to take care of you now." She held her tightly. "Don't I always take care of you? Lean on me and let me do what I do best, take care of my Cel-Bear, 'kay?"

Celes suddenly felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders and a flood gate opened and she sobbed into her neck and held her tighter and started to really cry. "Roman… I… I… I missed you. I missed you, I like being strong but… I… I missed you." she cried.

"Shh, its okay. Its okay." Roman told her. She kissed Lee and John. Then she picked Celes up and walked her up to her office and into her hidden room. "Its okay Celes, I'm here and you don't have to be strong any more. Be yourself, Cel-Bear. You roman is here and I'm going to take care of you." She told her and rocked her. "Come on, let it out. Let me see my wife." she told her and rocked her.

Celes sniffed and held onto Roman. "I didn't feel like I could cry, cause then the boys would get all up in arms and then you would be left out and… and I didn't want to hurt you anymore so I stopped… I stopped being me and started being you. I don't know how I did it." she gave a shuddering deep breath. "I… I love you… I want you happy… but… but I like when you take care of me." she cried and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she hugged Roman tightly. "I love you."

"I know, babe." She told her. "And I love you too. Oh, so very much." She laid them down and wrapped herself around her. She giggled as she held her with her legs wrapped around her and her arms. "Mine, all mine." She told her. "I'm here. I just needed a little time. Everything happened all at once, and I didn't know what to do, but I'm here and I'm taking care of you." She wiped Celes eyes and kissed her. "Awe, look at my little, Cel-bear. You look so cute! Oh, so cute! You know, a guy named Leo showed me of this little, cute bear standing on the couch with a gaming pattle and jumping off the couch screaming 'DIE!'. Soooo cute!" she squealed.

Celes blushed. "Wait… Leo… Harry?" she blushed deeper. "Did he show you what happened afterwards?" she asked. She kissed Roman almost timidly. She moaned a little. "Afterwards was hot too, but… I just… killed that guy." she growled a little and giggled.

Roman chuckled, "I see. You are enjoying your gaming." Roman gave her a smacking kiss. "Well, keep it to the games, yes?"

Celes blushed and nodded. "I hit the wall in the dance studio the night John took you out. I've been really angry and violent." she whispered.

"Well, no more violence for you." She kissed her nose. "Only when it comes to the video games. You need to express what is bothering you. That is what it really is. Usually you have dreams or nightmares but it seems you are an angry little elf." she brushed her lower lip with her finger.

Celes smiled and nipped at her finger. "I… I've been hurting a little." she whispered and kissed Roman's palm. "I thought maybe I would be okay after that thing Rima did for us but some things still hurt to think about." she whispered kissing up to her wrist.

"Tell me about it so that I can fix it." She told her. She had already had her tattoos showing.

"I got… pushed aside… forgotten about." she whispered and continued her little kisses so she could stay distracted while she talked. "I… I love you, and I really messed things up." she whispered and sighed and kissed the inside crook of her elbow and looked at her. "I love you, and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." she said.

Roman cupped her face. "Its okay. Everything is okay. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to forget you. I love you and I will be here. I love you. Now…" She rolled them over and straddled her hips as she looked down at her. She pulled the belt of her robe, "... I think you have been waiting to see me." She teased.

Celes moaned as her body started to heat up. She reached up and ran a hand over the edge of the opening of the robe. "Roman…" she whispered and pushed her hips up a little.

"Yes, Celes?" Roman smiled as she pulled the other part of belt. "Oh, I think I forgot something." She said and started to get off Celes.

Celes moaned and grabbed her hips. "No." she said and sat up and pushed the robe off of her shoulders and moaned again. "God… I love you." she whispered and kissed her collarbones.

Roman chuckled, "I love you too." She kissed her and pulled off her robe. She pushed her down and kissed her. "I missed you." She said against her lips. "Please, help me with my corset." she moaned.

Celes moaned and started to untie her corset. she worked it off in record time. She had become an expert. She kissed Roman and slid the corset off and of her and moaned. "Oh… God… Roman.." she panted and ran her hands over her breasts and cupped them and ran a thumb over each nipple as they hardened.

Roman shivered and looked down at her. "Miss me that much?" She chuckled and waved a hand so that they were both nude. "My little wife. Be prepared to have your world rocked!" she sang. She kissed her and kissed down her neck and moaned. She "Oh, the boobbies of justice!" She sang again. She gave them a few little squeezes. She licked her nipples. "Nipples of justice," She moaned against them. She settled between her legs and kissed down her flat stomach and her pelvis. "Roman's love cave! Where for have you been?" She asked and moaned as she licked her clit and amoned. She slid her tongue into her core and swirled it around.

Celes gave a little gasp and rolled back onto her head. She spread her legs wide and threaded her fingers in her hair. "God… yes." she moaned as she rolled her hips and gripped her hair and rolled onto her head again. "Oh… yes." she moaned again as her juices leaked. She missed Roman.

Roman moaned as she sucked up Celes' juices. "God, I missed you." She licked up to her clit and swirled it around. She pulled on her piercing with her lips. She moaned against her and sucked on it. She licked down to her core and started to thrust her tongue in and out of her, enjoying her taste.

Celes' little mews started with Roman's tongue thrusting. She shook her head back and forth as she rolled her hips and gripped Roman's hair. "Oh...Oh…." she moaned and pushed harder into Roman's face. "God… Roman… God!" she moaned and shivered as more of her juices flowed from her.

She growled against her and licked up her to her clit and then slid her fingers into her core. She pumped in and out of her, angling her fingers to press against her g-spot. She she moaned against and sucked up her juices. She sucked on her clit and pumped her fingers faster into her.

Her mews morphed into scream and she rolled back on her head each time she rolled her hips. She spread her legs as wide as she could get them and then opened up to Roman. She panted and shut her eyes tight and took in the feeling of Roman's soul and her feelings. She screamed more as her body started to really shake and her orgams started to build down in her lower back and pelvic area. She screamed out a moan. "God… God… please… Please Roman… God… yes." she moaned and rolled on her head again.

Roman moaned against her clit, sending the vibrations of into her. She pumped her fingers faster into. Then she stopped and slid her finger as far she get them. She found the little spot and rubbed against it. "How,'s that?" She asked and rubbed her fingers faster over it.

"Oh my God! Keep doing that, please… please…" Celes panted as the pressure built up more. She leaned up a little and cupped her own breasts and watched Roman. "Oh, oh, oh… Roman… God… yes, yes, yes." she panted and rolled her hips. "Oh God… please… make me explode." she begged Roman as sweat started to bed her body.

Roman shivered as she watched Celes body wither under her. She moaned against her clit as she continued to rubbed her g-spot. She kissed up her pelvis to her little belly and to her breast. She She kissed up her neck and kissed her. All the while she kept her fingers busy on her spot. "Mmm, I'm going to mark you." She growled and then press her clit on top of Celes'.

Celes screamed and pressed into Roman as she pushed her hand away so she could squirt all over them. She panted and moaned and rolled her hips to keep the sensations up. She quivered and moaned and jerked and slid her hands down to her ass and squeezed it. "You… you… you… God… every time…" she moaned pressing harder into Roman.

"You are a naughty girl." She breathed as she rolled her hips. She lifted Celes' leg as she placed one of her own legs under hers. "You got me all wet… and in more than one way." She smiled down at her and kissed ankle. She moaned and rocked her hips against Celes. Their piercings rubbed against each other and she felt her own core pulse as her juices leaked out. "Oh, yes. You are a naughty girl." She panted as she rocked her hips faster.

Celes nodded. "Yes… yes… I'm so.. naughty. God! God… please." she rolled her hips into Roman and felt their wetness mix together. She loved that feeling, she loved that feeling of their juices mixing. "Please… dear God… I am so... " she gripped her ass tighter and pressed into her harder still as her body shook and her body filled with her next orgasm. "Please…" she didn't know what she was asking for, she just knew she wanted to keep begging Roman.

Roman moaned as she rocked faster. She was no where near ready. She smiled down at her. "Beg me, babe. That's right beg me." She told her and moaned when she felt Celes orgasm for the second time. She continued to rock her hips against Celes' and scraped her teeth against the inside of her ankle. "I'm not done with you, yet. No where near it." She growled. She pressed harder against her and rocked harder against her, moaning loudly.

Celes trailed her hands up to Roman's breasts and started to roll her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. She arched back as her body just kept buzzing with her arousal and desire. Her sex drive was in overdrive. She screamed a little and moaned as her brain started to fog and she was unable to form words anymore. She just looked up at Roman as she rolled her hips and kept stimulating her nipples. She squealed and screamed louder.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. She held onto Celes' leg and left hikes around her ankle. She opened more up to her and connected to her more. She screamed her moaneds and felt her own orgsm fill her body. "Ready…" She breathed. She looked down at her. As she felt her orgasm demand a release. She used her magic and filled Celes, pumping in and out of her as fast as her hips were going, making sure to hit her g-spot each time.

Celes' eyes flew wide and she arched back as her orgasm really demanded it. She looked up at Roman. "God… Roman… please… come with me… please." she rolled her hips faster and her whole body shook.

Roman nodded and screamed with her as their juices exploded from each other and mixed. Screaming again as it just all happened. Roman's body tightened and she fell off to the side. Her body jerked hard as her orgasm continued to rock her. She moaned and smiled. "Rocking… of… world… check." She breathed.

Celes gave a breathy giggle and pressed her hand over her heart. "God… God… you are awesome… I missed my Roman…" she panted and moaned as her body gave a jerk. She moaned and trailed her hand down her own body feeling the sensitivity of it. Her nerve endings were so sensitive the slightest touch sent her body jerking.

Roman recovered faster and crawled over to her side. She laid on her side and propped her head up on her elbow. She smiled down at her as her fingers walked over her stomach. She felt the little life in there just beamed down at her. "You are beautiful."

Celes blushed and smiled up at her as her body started to relax. "Thank you." she whispered and looked down at Roman's fingers. "What are you doing down there?" she asked softly. She wasn't tired but she was feeling lazy.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she continued to walk her fingers over the slight bump that was there. She loved with Celes was with child… given some were harder the others, but it was a new adventure each time. "So, you just been playing video games lately?"

"Yeah, and eating hot pockets and cheese and shells… oh and cupcakes." she said. "Any kind I can get." she sighed and looked down at Roman's fingers and smiled a little.

"Mmm, sounds good. Lee been making you homemade hot pockets? Cupcakes sound good too."

Celes nodded. "You know he won't let me eat that processed crap." she pointed out. "His are better anyways. Oh and the little cheeseburger snacks… mmm." she moaned a little and closer her eyes.

"That sounds good." She used her finger to write out names on her belly. She wasn't sure of the gender just yet. But from the feel of it, she will be able to figure out soon… a couple more weeks maybe. "What are you drinking now a days?"

"Mostly gatorade, oh and water… lots of water. Lee loves it I actually ask for water." she smiled. "Its helps me keep up with my video games."

"Oh, I see." She smiled again. "So how have you been feeling? Been sick lately?" She spelt out more names and drew little hearts.

"A little nausea here and there…" Celes lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked at Roman. "Why are you asking me? Just catching up?" she asked.

"Yes. You are my wife, I need to know what you have been doing and how you been feeling. Its my job." She smiled and kissed her. "Especially when you have violent outburst." She teased lightly. "No, more, okay. You tell us what is bothering you, and no more walls or pushing things down, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay, I'll be good." she said and looked at Roman's fingers curiously. She had noticed the little bit of bump but just thought it was nothing. She frowned a little as she started to really think about it. "Hey… Ro…." she trailed off as her brain started to count.

"Yes, Celes?" she smiled.

Celes gave a tiny gasp when she figured it out and touched her belly. "Oh my God." she whispered and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God." she said again and looked at Roman. "Roman, I'm.. I'm…"

"Yes, Celes." She giggled and kissed her. "A little gamer too."

Celes smiled and sniffed as the other reality set in. "Harry… its… Harry's" she whispered and covered her mouth as her heart filled with joy at the thought.

"I will have to say, that little party touching lesson is something I want to help you with as well." She said and kissed her again.

Celes shivered and nodded. "I can do that." she whispered as her blush grew. She was so shy right now. "Oh we have to tell the boys… Well Oh… John." she gave a little growl and then giggled. "No wonder he was so avid about me not running around. Oh we must go tell the boys." she said. "Can we?" she asked. "I didn't think I'd… do the baby thing again for a while but now that I am…" she grinned.

Roman kissed her. "You are just so cute!" she giggled and got out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a strapless champagne colored dress with sequins and pulled it on. "I think you and Harry have some catching up to do. I'll tell Lee." She giggled as she she pulled her hair into bun with curls coming down and she pulled on heels.

Celes found her dress and wiggled back into it. "We do." she pulled on her pumps and looked in the mirror and fixed her ponytail and grinned. "And there is a very eager Chocolate Bear wanting time with you." she winked. "He's only talked about you lately." she started for the door.

"Ooh, now that gets me excited, "I think there maybe some downtown action." She giggled and followed Celes out of the room and office. "I love downtown action." She held Celes' hand. "I missed you very much. Don't doubt that. And I love you."

Celes looked at her and nodded. "Just don't forget me, 'kay?" she asked shyly. She actually didn't want any of them to forget her. She felt so sensitive about that lately.

"We aren't going to forget you." She kissed her hand. "None of us are going to forget you, just don't hide from us, 'kay?"

Celes nodded. "I promise I won't." she smiled and rubbed her nose on Roman's, "Come on I have a John to scold and a Harry Potter to inform of good awesome news. Oh! I'm so excited." she squealed.

Roman chuckled and walked her out to the main floor and to their table. "Good evening, good people of mine." She smiled at them and helped Celes in a chair between Harry and John. Roman sat between John and Lee.

Lee leaned over and kissed the side of her neck. "Me next." he whispered.

"You tonight." Roman told him.

"I thought you and Celes were going to be together all night." He said with a frown.

Roman smiled, "She has some news. Don't you Cel-bear." She smiled over to her.

Celes grinned. "I do." she said and looked at Harry. "I'm pregnant." she said to him softly.

Harry stared down at her for a minute and the words started to sink in and why she was telling him. "Me? Its mine? You're pregnant with my child?" he asked and then pulled her off her chair and into his lap and hugged her tightly. "Oh this is just… the best." he whispered to only her as he hugged her close.

Celes wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Yes its you, we are going to have a nerdy gamer." she giggled and then pulled back and poked John in the arm. "I will ask you think evertime but how do you do it? How do you not say a word?"

John chuckled, "I figured out a while back that you two like to be surprised. Well, who am i to ruin a surprise?" He chuckled. "You will be four months in a couple of weeks."

Celes kicked her legs a little. "No wonder you've been all up in arms about me hitting walls lately." she giggle and her eyes sparkled. "I'm really, happy. Are we all happy?" she asked them.

"I am!" Roman said.

Lee smiled, "Oh, yeah. Very happy."

John smiled, "I am too."

Harry pressed his face into Celes' neck. "I'm very, very happy." he said letting his hands rest on her belly. "My baby." he said.

Roman smiled, "So that is why the Roman isn't spending the night with Celes. So, I'm all yours tonight. However, I have someone here, that also wants a turn." She leaned over to John and pinched his cheek. "You look so cute too!"

John chuckled and let himself touch her cheek. He was giving the others their time. Hed had a snapshot of time and he would have more.

"Oh! Now we get to give Roman her surprise!" Celes squealed happily.

"Surprise, what surprise?" She asked. "OH! I forgot! I should have been questioning you while I was upstairs. I change my mind, Celes and I are spending the night together tonight. By morning I shall have my information!" she declared.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lee said. "You can try seducing it out of me tonight."

"Ooh, a challenge. I shall accept your challenge and make you spill our guts!"

"I would like to see you try." Lee growled playfully.

Celes giggled happily and watched them. "You'll save me from the seduction?" she asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "I'll try, it hard to say no to Roman."

"Right!" John said.

"That's right! The Roman is in full swing and I shall tie anyone up who stands in my way and make them watch me, as I seduce Celes. Muwaha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, now you play with fire!" Lee said.

"Well, I'm a fire goddess, its okay for me to play with fire." She told him.

"Okay, time to go home! The Roman's head is getting big."

Celes giggled. "If you tie him up he'll spank you…" she said to Roman and then kissed Harry's neck a few times. "Oh we should go home." she shivered and moved closer to Harry.

Harry moaned and slid his hands to her hips. "Home is good for me, maybe Kama can help you get Ro." he suggested to Lee and then stood up with Celes in his arms aiming to take her home and show her just how happy he was with her and her news.

"Oh, yes, Kama, would you be willing to play for a while?" Lee asked.

"Hey, last I checked, it was 7 to 10, Roman." Roman said. "Totally, winning." she sang.

"Yes but last time, I totally won and then rocked your world up one side of that island and down the other and you know it." Kama said to Roman. He gave a wave as Harry and Celes took off from the table.

"That don't count." Roman told him. "So the score is 6 to 10, Roman." She said as she got up to walk away.

"Oh, now that is a challenge." Lee said as he got up and followed Roman.

Kama got up and growled he strolled past Lee and then scooped up Roman and threw her over his shoulder and gave her ass a smart smack. "Little brat, do I need to do it not in a dream to get the point casue believe me, I can." he said.

"I hold the gates to heaven between my legs." She told him. "You can't even last that long out of a dream. I'm so hot you will be going wild within minutes, trying to figure out what I have done to you."

"Oh! And another challenge. I think I shall sit this one out and just listen. I can wait another night." Lee said and chuckled.

Kama growled. "Oh Im not John, Ro keep talking like that I'll take you into the bathroom and bend you over the sink right now and take your wet dripping core hard and fast." he said and nipped her ass.

"That's fine, but just remember, you'll be the one coming along with me. I'm telling you, heaven, right there between these sugar walls." She reached down and smacked his ass. "Now take me home, big boy and show me what you got! Nothing but hot air! And a hot ass."

Kama chuckled and nodded. "You got it, babe." he said and looked back at Lee. "Tomorrow, bro, you can have her all day tomorrow… hopefully I don't keep her up all night." he gave a little grin and then got them outside and popped them home and into their room. He tossed her on the bed. "Those dreams… God Roman." he growled and walked up over her on his hands and knees and leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth and then pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth and growled at her again as his hands started to roam over her body.

Roman moaned. "You liked them, didnt you." She smiled up at him. She loved how he stalked her and would pounce on her. She shivered and use her body to flip him and flip back herself. She straddled his hips and unzipped dress. She held it to her breast and rolled her hips. "No panties and no bra." She told him. She rolled her hips again and moaned as she pressed against his shaft. "Now show me what those beautiful fingers and mouth can do." She leaned down and kissed him. "I'll give you two extra points if you can make me lose my voice." She said against his lips.

Kama moaned and lifted his hips and the flipped them back over. He moaned and chuckled and in one move he had her dress off. He loved doing that to her. He moaned again as he took her in, hot and wanting for him. He slid his hands up her legs and then found home in her core with two fingers. He growled a bit when she rolled and his fingers sank deeper into her. He leaned his head down as he used magic to remove his clothing so she could feel his flesh on hers and flicked his tongue over her clit and then tugged on the clit ring lightly with his teeth as his fingers started the glorious massage that had her tightening and leaking all at the same time.

Roman moaned as she rolled on her head. She rolled her hips and looked down at him. Her body shivered and she rolled her hips again. "God…" She moaned and rubbed her legs up and down his arms. She sat up on her elbows and raised her knees so she could look down and watch him. "God…" She moaned again and leaned her head back.

Kama gave a dark chuckle as he used his magic self and slid another finger into her filling her more. He growled against her and ducked on her piercing and then maintained the suction to her clit and growled as more of her juices leaked out of her. He loved how she sat right now. She could watch him at work. He slid his free hand up to her breast and massaged it and shivered as he worked her harder with his fingers. His body pulsed and throbbed with need but he was far from done with her.

ROman moaned as she rolled her hips more. She raised her hips to meet his finger thrusting. "Oh… yes…" She panted as she rolled and raised her hips. She held his hand on her breast and moaned. She pulled his hand put to her mouth and then wrapped her mouth around his fingers. She moaned and sucked on his fingers and shivered. Her moans grew a little higher in pitch.

Kama growled and had a sudden thought and quickly replaced the finger inside her for the ones in her mouth and moaned when he watched her taste herself. He moaned and went back to working her even harder. He was going to have her screaming. He moaned and pulled on her piercing again and and growled as he attacked her clit with more gusto and pressed his fingers to her g-spot.

"Oh… God…" She squealed as she pulled on his hair. Her body shivered and jerked. She laid back and rolled on her head. More of her juices leaked out and she thrust against his mouth. She squealed as she tried to scoot away from him and pulled on the blanket. She rolled on her head again. Her body tightened and she squealed as an orgasm hit her.

Kama moaned as he felt her orgasm and then removed his finger from her contracting core. He lifted her turned her around and pressed her back into his front and filled her with himself and gave a growl as he started to bounce her on top of him thrusting hard and hitting her g-spot again. He nipped and scraped his teeth down her jugular and moaned loudly. "So... So, so fucking hot." He moaned and his hand came up to her breast and rolled the nipples as he bit her neck.

Roman moaned and squealed as she thrust back onto him. More of her juices flowed out of her. She arched her back and moaned louder. She wrapped an arm around his head. She panted and tried hard not to scream. She was not going to give in, just yet. her body jerked a few times and shivered. "Oh… God… Oh God…" She squealed.

Kama laughed and slid a hand down to her clit and pressed it in little circles. He grazed his teeth along her jugular again and moaned. "Jesus Ro..." He growled and thrust harder into her. He could feel her tightening and her juices leaking freely and God did her want her to scream. He shifted his hand and twisted her clit ring as he added stimulation to her clit with his magic self and rolled her nipple even more. He kissed the back of her neck and left a trail of hickies to the other side where her grazed along that jugular as well and shivered.

Roman clamped her legs closed around Kama's hand. She pulled at it and screamed. She screamed again as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out. Her body jerked hard and she moaned, with her legs still closed over his hand and her hand holding his in an attempt to pull him away.

"No, no, no little volcano goddess." He whispered and spread her legs back out. "More screams." He demanded and thrust harder into her. He moaned as her core contracted around him. He loved how it felt. God she was so responsive to him. He bit into her neck and continued his stimulation.

Roman screamed out her moans. She held onto his hand and bucked against him. Her body just tightened even more. She pressed her legs together. "Kama... Kama..." she squealed and shivered. Her body released her next orgasm and she screamed again. "Oh... God..."

Kama growled and thrust even harder as he finally felt and orgasm working its way through him. He rubbed more fiercely on her clit and rolled her clit piercing more. He growled as her core clamped around him. "You ready for the big one baby?" He asked her as he practically lifted her each time he thrust into her.

Roman screamed and arched her back. She couldn't move anymore. Her core clamped down on his shaft like a vise, her nails dug into his arm and she started to curled up into a ball. Her juices flowed over his shaft, fingers, and hand. She screamed and her body shook and jerked. Then she screamed bloody murder as her orgasm her hard. Her voice cut out and her juices squirted out of her.

Kama roared out his orgasm and lifted Roman high as he released himself into her. Then suddenly he just fell back. He panted and held Romans limo sweaty body to his and chuckled. "I love... When you scream." He panted and jerked and moaned.

Roman made little hoarse moans. She laid on top of Kama and continued to jerk. She fell off of Kama and curled into a ball. Her body still leaked her juices as mini orgasms continued to rock her body. Her eyes grew heavy as she closed them.

Kama rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "Sleep, my love, sleep now." he sighed and let John come forward.

John pulled her closer still. "Im so glad you're home Ko'u Mau Loa." he whispered in her ear and just held onto her while she continued to come down from what Kama did.

Roman's body finally relaxed. She sighed as she pressed into John's chest and held onto his arm that was wrapped around her. She nuzzled it and placed little kisses on his arm. She slowly turned and faced him. She kissed him and snuggle closer to him. "I missed you too." She whispered hoarsely. She pressed her lips to his and sighed.

John kissed her back and pulled a blanket around them. "Sleep, and tomorrow you can play some more." he whispered and kissed her cheeks and closed eyes and waited for her to fall asleep before giving into his own need to sleep.

The next morning Celes woke still half on top of Harry. She gave a little smile and moan and kissed him and then eased away from him. Once she was up off the bed she giggled and bounced over to the mirror and turned to the side and looked at her little belly and giggled and squealed quietly. She was so happy to be pregnant. She hadn't even realized how much she wanted it until she realized she was last night. And it was Harry's, that made her even more happy. She missed carrying his child. She rubbed it and giggled again and then pulled on a robe.

Celes made her way to the Tardis to enact an idea she'd had for Roman and John about a week before. John needed to be presented with his key, when she passed their room she waved

her hand and left a message for them to wake up to when they did. She would nudge John soon enough anyways, she did that in the mornings now. She found it was a good way to stay close to him and feel like he was there even when he wasn't. She giggled and hopped to the library. She unlocked the Tardis and then gave it a pet. "Morning Sexy." she whispered to the Tardis and giggled walking in. It was sporting the Tennant console at the moment for Roman, who loved the Tennant age of the Doctor. She hummed the theme song and walked to the closet. She giggled again as she started to pull out a mini skirt, boots, black tights and the rest of one of the first Amy Pond outfits. She pulled it all on and then used liquorish to style her hair as Amy's. She was mixing things a bit, but thought that if they were going to dress up, Ro should be Rose. She pulled out a Rose outfit and then a suit for Ten and giggled to herself as she laid them out. She hummed the theme more, this time adding the sound effects and made her way to the kitchen. She made fish fingers and custard for herself and giggled, it had been years since she wanted them during pregnancy. She then went over and pulled out a working sonic in the David Tennant blue, and hummed as she made breakfast, Dalek shaped waffles, eggs and turkey bacon. When she was nearly finished she reached out and nudged John gently. " _Time to get up."_ then she nudged Roman as well. " _I have a surprise for you two, come to the library you'll know what to do next."_ she sent them both giggles and turned and cut up fruit humming the theme and bouncing a little in the only kitchen she could get away with it without Lee getting on her about it.

Roman groaned and rolled more, pulling blankets and wrapping more in them.

John held her tighter and moaned. "Sleep is good." he sighed and sighed. " _Celes its too early."_

" _Its nearly nine o'clock!"_ she sent back to them. She had actually slept in herself. She was usually up sooner in the day, but carrying a Harry baby came with a slightly later schedule for her.

"Don't argue with her." Roman groaned. "She will only keep talking back. She is pregnant with a Harry baby so it means she is awake and spry."

John sighed. "Really? I've not ever been around for a Harry baby." he said opening his eyes and snuggled closer to Roman.

"She thinks nine o'clock everyone should be up. Its the latest she will allow others to sleep until she starts singing." She snuggled closer. "She won't sleep in no further than eight thirty. So, don't reply. I just thank God our room isn't by the kitchen."

John chuckled and then as if on cue the Doctor who theme filled the connection she was using. There were even sound effects and John had to laugh. "That's cute." he laughed.

"No its not! Its terrible! I want to sleep but she is enticing me to get up! She is evil! Evil I tell you!" Roman groaned and pressed her hands to her ears.

John kissed her and then down her neck. "That won't help, the song is in your head, Trick." he whispered as he continued his kisses to her shoulder.

Celes got louder with her song knowing she was totally being annoying but she really, really wanted to play and she wanted to play with them.

"This is war." She growled. "I'm going to do something and I'm going to drive her insane! I swear I am. This is war. I want to sleep." She whined.

John chuckled. " _Uh-oh Celes you'd better stop."_

" _Not going to happen!"_ she sang back knowing what she was doing. She also knew the minute Roman figured out what she was up to there would be awesomeness ensuing.

John sighed and sat up slowly. "Come on, Ro." he said and ran a hand down her body unable to resist touching her.

Roman shivered, "She sucks. Why can't she wait until we wake up on our own. I'm going to terrorize her!" She growled. "Lots of terror. I think I may even just hack into her halo accoun and mess up her stats. OH!" Roman sat up. "Yes! I'm going to do that! I want to do that! I'm so going to do that!" She jumped up and off the bed. She looked around for the closet and then pulled on shorts and a shirt. She ran out the room and down into the kitchen. " _This is war, Celes! I am going to hack into you Halo account and I'm going to mess up your stats_!" She sent to her as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled out her juices and drank if from the carton.

Celes actually stopped her song and tears filled her eyes. " _I'm sorry, don't… don't do that."_ she sent back to Roman. " _You can go back to sleep, I'll just save my surprise for later. I'm sorry."_

Roman groaned and banged her head against the refrigerator door. " _Fine, I won't touch it. But I_ will _use it as a last resort if you really terrorize me. I swear I will. Hey… where are you?"_

" _In the library."_ she sent Roman shortly as she started to put things away. " _Go back to sleep, really we can do the surprise later."_ she sent.

John walked into the kitchen. "Hey, her song stopped. Did she give up?" he asked Roman taking the carton from her and drinking some.

"No, I upset her." She sighed and walked to the library and found the TARDIS. She walked in and spread her magic to locate Celes. She walked into the kitchen. "Its too late, I'm up now." She said softly. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You know how I am about my sleep. I'm grumpy. I'm sorry."

Celes sniffed a little and wiped her eyes. "Its okay, I was too pushy. I'm sorry. I just got excited." she whispered and pulled away so she could finish cleaning up. She used a dish towel to wipe up the counters.

Roman walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her again. "Pushy or not, you have me up." She kissed her neck. "Come on, show me what you have. If you don't, I'll tie you to a stool. I mean it."

Celes gave a little shiver in spite of feeling bad and blushed. "Okay." she whispered and then looked up when John walked into the kitchen. "I uh, laid out some things, today we are taking the Tardis for a test drive… well this morning, cause Lee is going to want you soon and then we have another surprise for you too." she kissed Roman's cheek and smiled still blushing.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "Okay, where did you lay this things out? Maybe we should have like a sting that leads us everywhere." She giggled. "Oh, juice!" she pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed another carton of juice and drank out of it.

John shook his head and chuckled as he finished off the one he was holding onto. "Lead the way."

"I know how to get around mostly, I spent some time in the Tardis while you were gone." she stroked the wall. "Had some fun, didn't we Sexy?" she cooed at it and then blushed. "Okay come one." she led them to the closest she'd set out the clothes in and then changed into a more Donna Noble outfit, the purple and grey one.

Roman giggled. "Miss Donna Nobel! I love it." She looked around the closet and smiled as she looked at the outfits of the different doctors. "This is so awesome!"

Celes giggled and held out a Rose Tyler costume for her. "For you, and…" she picked up the blue Tennant age suit the double wore and held it out to John. "And for you, you will be Ten today." she said to him.

John took the suit and shook his head. "Okay." he said he looked at it and noticed Celes had altered it to fit over his broad shoulders.

Roman bounced on her toes. "Ten, you are ten!" She giggled and then went behind a screen and started to change. We are going on an adventure, we are going to take the TARDIS out, we are going to make a Moffit loop. Hey, hey, hey, hey!" She sang as she pulled on her jeans.

Celes smiled and giggled and shook her head. She turned to John and smiled up at him. She stood on her toes and pulled on his shirt and kissed him when he leaned for her. "Go change." she whispered and then giggled and blushed stepping away from him. She watched him walk to the other shade and saw that he was too tall for it and giggled. She sat down and waited for them to get dressed then she pulled out a box and set it in her lap and lightly hummed. When they both stepped out Celes stood and grinned. "Yay!" she said. "You two look perfect." she set the box down and walked up to Roman and pulled out bobby pins and pinned back some of it in the Rose hairstyle. "There!" she said to Roman and then turned to John and messed up his hair in the Tennant hairstyle and squealed. "Okay perfect." she giggled.

"Grr to the hair pins of Rose Tyler." Roman said and touched it. "It will have to do though." She bounced on her toes. "And you! Look at you. I love this suit!" she giggled and opened the front of John's suit. You totally need the brown trench coat. But you look awesome!" she sang.

John smiled down at Roman. "I thought ten wouldn't work for me, but it does." he said and ran a hand over the opening of Roman's jacket and kissed her.

Celes smiled as she watched them and bit her lip and turned to the box and held it out to Roman. "I made you this." she said after Roman and John stopped kissing.

Roman smiled and opened the box and smiled. "A blanket?" She asked as she pulled it out and smiled. "The Van Gogh's exploding TARDIS!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around Celes with the blanket. "I love it!"

Celes giggled and hugged her back. "I knew you would." she pulled back and then kissed her. She moaned a little bit against her lips and then pulled away. "Okay, now for the next part. Like I said we are test drive the Tardis. I have figured out the time travel but we can fly… Oh!" she turned to them and then blushed and stepped up to John. "I have something for you too." she whispered.

"Awesome! Flying the TARDIS!" Roman said and wrapped the blanket around herself and took off running to the main room of the TARDIS.

John chuckled and kissed Celes. "You are spoiling her and me. I love it. However, we should eat first then fly around. You are eating for two now."

Celes smiled up at him and grabbed his hand automatically and let him touch her belly. "You've probably been checking on the baby for weeks now. And I made breakfast, we can go eat and then go fly. But I have something for you." she left his hand on her belly and stepped a little closer and opened the front of his jacket and slipped her hand into it and then the pocket and produces a Tardis key. "You've earned this now." she whispered.

"Oh, have I now?" he asked as he looked at the key with excitement. He Now had his own key. "This is awesome!" He said excitedly. "Wait…" He cleared his throat. "I mean, this is cool." He laughed and picked Celes up and whirled her around as he kissed her. "Okay, food and then flying."

Celes giggled and kissed him again. She was in such a mood. "Okay." she wiggled out of his arms and ran into the console room and saw Roman attempting to make it work. "Ro, we have to eat first. The baby is hungry and then we will go flying until Lee starts to wonder where you are and Harry gets all growly man." she giggled.

Roman laughed. "Okay, we can do that." She chuckled and shook her head. "I like growly man. He is entertainment." She followed Celes and John to the kitchen with her blanket wrapped around her like a cape.

"I made Dalek shaped waffles, eggs and turkey bacon." she giggled and set out the plates. She set out syrup. "Don't go crazy on that okay, I don't need Lee getting upset with me for giving you both too much sugar." she giggled.

"Got it!" Roman said as she poured syrup on her waffles and a little on her eggs. "This looks good." she said. "Want some juice, tea, coffee, or something." she asked as she got up and got some glasses out.

"I would like a tall glass of water with ice." Celes said as she got up onto a seat next to John.

John chuckled. "Coffee works for me." he said.

Roman made the coffee and got Celes her ice water. She hummed as she looked inside the refrigerator and pulled out hershey and caramel creamer. "I think I'll have Lee take me to cinnabon. I want cinnamon rolls with caramel and nuts. I love their frosting too."

"I like the pecans." Celes said with a sigh. "That sounds yummy, oh I should make those!" she said and kicked her legs as she ate.

"I like cinnobon but I really like Cold Stone, and you can't get that over here." John said. "We need to go to Hawaii again soon."

"Oh! Cold stone is made of awesome! I like their birthday cake ice cream. Taste so good." She said as she poured John a cup of coffee and her self one. She added a little more creamer than coffee.

Celes drank her water and listened to them talk. They got along so well these days, and she knew they were headed in a good direction. She didn't know why it made her a little sad but it did. She smiled in spite of the little twinge in her heart and sat up and ate more food. "So we are going to fly, Oh Ro I got that giant time turner, had to pull some strings but Pansy helped and so did Ron, they are heads of departments now so we have pull… who knew." she laughed. "Anyways and all we have to do is figure out how to wire it into the Tardis and then it should you know… travel in time. We should be careful with it though. The time turner is authorized but not for use in the Tardis… I sort of… you know stretched the truth a bit." she said softly. She nudged John and looked at him in his David suit and decided he looked brilliant. She shivered a little as she took both Roman and him in and her mind turned a little dirty and she sat back in her chair and looked at both of them. She bit the inside of her mouth and debated on sending them a daydream. She had on the bracelet but she wasn't sure if she should yet. She decided not to electing to wait for Lee. " _I want to test out these daydream bracelets soon."_ she sent to Lee knowing he'd been up for hours now.

Lee sent her a sigh. " _Very well. Test the daydream bracelet. But I want my Roman today. I know you are locked in that blue box with her."_

Roman nodded, "Yeah… that will be a little harder. I think if we can hooked it up to the TARDIS and figure out out to convert it so all we have to do is type in the date and place we can be good." She said as she starting thinking about it. She would have to find a book on the time turners so that she knew more of how they work so that its not just turning the dial… then to patch it into the TARDIS so it flew to that location at the same time. Yeah, she had her work cut out for her.

"Well we could cross breed tech, dolorian abd Tardis." She suggested and then looked at the bracelet and sighed. " _I'll wait I want you there and you'll have her back by lunch."_ She sent to Lee and sat up and grinned. "Let's go play I promised Lee to have you back by lunch. Then maybe I'll spend the afternoon with John." She said.

He smiled down at her, "That sounds fun."

Roman smiled and looked around. "Um… I think I would want to spend a little more time with Lee. I know this is made of awesome and everything and I love it. I really do, but I would like some more Lee time. You two can go flying around. I don't mind."

"Then go for Lee time! I will take John around and then we will go do... Something." She said. "Go, be with Lee." Celes kissed Roman. "We can play later, oh! I can show John my games! We can play Halo!" She jumped up and down.

"Oh, you are on!" John said.

Roman giggled and hugged Celes. She placed kisses all over her neck. "I will get with you later." She told John, "I want see lots of cuteness of Celes playing. I love when you two nerd out! Both of you are just so cute!" she squealed and pinched John's cheeks. "Love you, thank you for the blanket. Now I can wrap in it when I'm Doctor Whoing it up." She kissed Celes and ran out.

John chuckled, "I feel like a whirlwind just came by."

Celes giggled. "Yeah she does that. That's why I love her. Come on." She giggled and took his hand. "I'm going to crush you in Halo!" She giggled.

"Bring it on!" He declared and picked her up as he ran out with her.

Roman walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lee. "Mmm, something smelss so good." She said against his back and kissed him a few times.

Lee shivered as he concentrated on finishing breakfast. "I'm making my birthday cake pancakes." He told her. "Requested by Bree."

"Oh, is that so?" She rubbed her hands over his flat stomach. "Are you almost done? Cause I would like a bath. Then I want to watch movies with you… while I touch you and remind myself of the feel of your body." She kissed up to his shoulder. She stood on her toes and kissed up the back of his neck.

"God, woman, you are not going to make this easy, are you?" Lee growled.

"Do I ever make anything easy?" She giggled and kissed behind his ear. "I want to taste you and I want you to taste me." She whispered.

Lee shivered and felt his body react to what she was saying. It had been entirely too long. Way too long. "Roman…" The warned.

"What about now? Put a cloak around us and I can taste you now as you cook. How well can you concentrate?"

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"Oh, but I do dare. I dare and I shall do." She played with his pajama waist band. "You want it, you know you want it. You can feel my mouth on you, me moaning, my tongue swirling around you, and oh, the suction. How can we forget the suction." She whispered and dipped her hand into his pajama pants. She touched his hardening shaft and moaned. She curled her fingers around it and felt him grow bigger and hard in her hand. She found she loved the feeling.

Lee moaned and rolled his hips. "God… Roman, I just…" He moaned again. "God, I'm going to get you for this." he growled.

Roman giggled, "I look forward to it."

"Mummy!" Lana squealed and threw herself onto Roman's leg.

"Well, times up." She asked and kissed his neck. "Hey, Boo-butt!" She smiled and picked her up. "How are you doing?" She kissed her and growled against her neck.

Lana squealed and hugged her back. She planted kisses all over her face. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She said and hugged her daughter. Soon enough all the kids were coming in and all giving hugs and kisses.

Once Lee was done making breakfast he put Lark in charge and tossed Roman over his shoulder and then popped up to their room. He was not taking chances in being stopped like last time with Celes. He tossed Roman onto the bed and growled at her. "You evil, she devil!" He growled and crawled over her. "You… you, she devil!" he kissed her. He moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned and tugged at her clothes. "Why are you wearing clothes? You should be naked, or have little clothes on." he sat up on his knees and waved a hand. He moaned as he took her in. Long legs, breast he can suckle on, and her core… God her core. "Okay, I can't… I can't wait, I need you now." He lifted her legs and pulled her towards him. He watched as he slid his shaft into her core. He moaned as the act of watching and the feel of her hot, wet, tight core surrounded him.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and looked up at him. "God… Lee… You…" She moaned and rolled her hips as much as she could. "You are so… She moaned and licked her lips and moaned again. "Again… please."

Lee chuckled and hooked his arms under knees and started to pump into her. He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her. He moaned against her lips and licked her bottom lip. "You taste so good." he moaned. He panted against her lips and thrust harder into her.

Roman moaned and arched her back. She shivered and ran her hands up his chest to his neck. "Lee… I… So, good…" She moaned. She rolled her hips as best as she could. She ran her fingers into his hair and moaned. She pulled him down and kissed him. She moaned against his lips and sucked onto his tongue. She panted and pulled him down as much as she could get him.

Lee moaned and thrust faster as he shivered. "God… Roman… I'm… I love you." He told her and kissed her. He slid a hand between them and pressed his finger to her clit and rubbed it. He moaned as he felt her juices leak out of her.

Roman moaned and squealed. She bucked her hips against him and shivered. "Lee… Lee…" She squealed. "God… I'm… I'm going… I'm g-going to…" She rolled onto her head. She squealed as her orgasm took her over followed by Lee's.

Lee laid on top of Roman and moaned as she jerked. He smiled and kissed her neck. "I love you." He whispered. "God, I love you so much. I'll tresure you. I will always tresure you." he kissed more of her neck.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you Lee Jordan. I love you, I love you so much." she kissed him and moaned again. "I really love you. I love you so much. And I missed you. I just want to wrap myself around you and kiss you all the time, even… I just need to touch you too. I love my Celes, my Harry, and John. But sometimes I feel like we don't get enough time."

"I'm yours now. We start now." Lee told her. he kissed her and moaned. "We start right now. I shall tresure you. And we will go out more, and spend more time, I'll even give you gifts because its just to give." he kissed her again. "Just… please always stay open with me, let me see you at your rawest and let me hodl you when you are hurt. I want to be your rock."

Roman rubbed his head. "I will stay open with you. I love you, Lee. I have and will always be open with you. When I'm hurt I shell tell you. Or even beat you up, if I have too." she smiled.

He smiled down at her and kissed her, "That's my girl." he kissed her again. "Now, I heard there was a mention of a bath. Some movies. Some touching." He said between kisses.

ROman giggled, "Take me away, and bath me!" she told him.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. You are bathing me." He said as he got off her and walked to their bathroom.

"Hey! The husband is supposed to bath the wife!" Roman said indignantly.

"Yeah, well its been a while since you bathed me."

"I'll drown you!" Roman declared.

The spent their bath time splashing each other, and touching. Then afterwards they crawled into the bed playing movies and just laying with each other, touching, making love.

The next day Celes looked at the clock and the timer on her match. She had five in the match and ten before she had to stop playing the game and get ready for Roman's surprise. She would be taking Ro to the club claiming she needed to borrow something. She bit her lip and concentrated on the screen. She knew she was playing with fire cutting it close playing but she had to play at least once. She stood on her toes in front of the screen. Something she had done several times the day before with John. She had pretty much wiped the floor with him. Then of course he claimed cheating and then she and him ended up trying to outdo each other in other things. She was so playful with this baby and she loved it. She stuck her tongue out and bit it as she went in for the kill and when she made it she cheered and jumped up and down. "God I'm good at this game, where are the people to see my awesomeness!" she giggled to herself unaware of Lee standing in the doorway. She held the paddle up and ran her little guy across to the alien and shot him and cheered. "Oh yeah, dead!" she giggled again and continued on the path and then ended up getting shot at she turned. "Die, die, die…. awe come on! That was crap!" she exclaimed and turned and threw the paddle at the couch and growled and then saw Lee and blushed. "Oh… ha, hi, I was just…" she looked at the game and then back at him. "Well… yeah…" she blushed deeper.

"You were killing and yelling 'Die' again." He smiled. "You, are such a cute little weirdo, you know that?"

Celes stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I'm not a weirdo, I'm a nerd." she defended.

"And nerds are weirdos. Do you know you stand on your toes?" he asked her.

"Do I?" she asked looking up at him. She was so red, she knew she was. "I didn't even realize."

"Oh, yes, and I even watched as you started on the couch, sitting. Then you stood, then you stood on the couch, and then you jumped off the couch, then you stood in front of the tv, then you stood on your toes, then you ran closer to the tv. Yes, you seem to have a process. However, the moment you start losing and start throwing a fit, is the moment I take the game away. You have to have good sportsmanship."

"But it was crap, I totally killed him before he killed me!" she protested.

"Good sportsmanship, or I take it away. We don't need the kids following your example on that. Lana is already a hot head as it is… So is Zoe."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yes sir." she said sounding like a little kid and then picked up at him with a little smile. "But you liked watching me?" she asked she found she liked that, a lot. She got nervous and flushed a lot but she liked her lovers watching her geek out, and accept it.

Lee smiled, "Time to get ready." He told her.

Celes looked at the clock and then nodded. "Okay." she said she stood on her toes and kissed his chin. "Don't take my game 'kay? I'll be good." she whispered and sidestepped him and started to leave the media room rubbing her arms a little.

"Okay, I won't take it away, I'll just ban you for a couple of day." Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek and patted her ass. "Get going. Pretty dresses, makeup, hair, jewelry. Ooh." He told her.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "If you ban me you'll have to put up with me pestering you about playing other games. Its not just that game its all games. I just want to play!" she giggled and kissed him as they walked. "Okay going to find Ro, love you!" she called over her shoulder and ran to find Roman. She found her in her workroom. "Hey, I need you to come with me. I need to go to the club and get some stuff." she said poking her head in.

"Oh, okay, hold on." Roman said as she wrote out some numbers and notes. She had music playing and was in the zone. She was able to get a hold of a book on the time turner and she was working on a way to update it and using it for the TARDIS. She walked over to the big time turner and looked at the sand inside. The sand was the key to the turner. She would have to make some experiments on it. But if she went to far back in the past it would be bad. She didn't have the magic to go to the future. "Maybe Sensi." She mumble to herself and wrote him down. "Dragons have mystic powers… Asian dragons do." She mumbled again. Then went back to her desk and looked through the book again, re-reading it over.

Celes walked in and looked over her shoulder and smiled and kissed her neck. "Roman, Baby Girl. Put the book down." she whispered and slid her arms around Roman. "Go with me." she said and kissed up her neck to her ear and tugged on the lobe.

Roman shivered. "But… and the… and I… can't one of the boys go with you?" She whined. "I'm so close, I know I am."

Celes sighed and dropped her arms. "I'll just wait, I guess." she said softly. She actually was a little hurt, usually even when Ro was in the zone she stopped for what Celes was offering. She sat herself down in a beanbag chair and folded her hands over her belly and looked a the floor in front of her.

Roman sighed, "Okay, okay. Lets go." she told her. "This is going to take longer than you think. I'm almost there. I can feel it!" she said looking over her notes. "What do you need to get from the club?"

"Some things for a picture I want to take." she stood and smiled with a blush. "An idea I had, and the club has some things I can use."

"Oh, okay." she cupped Celes' cheek. "No getting hurt over things like this. Okay," she kissed her and smiled, "You were in the zone earlier when you playing your video game. Asked you if you wanted to go on a walk four times and you said, 'Uh-huh, sure. Be right there.'" Roman giggled.

Celes blushed. "I'm sorry. Sex takes me out of that zone. When I finally finished beating John last night or well when he decided to call it quits he had to turn me on to get me to stop." she giggled and blushed deeper. "Come on." she tugged on her hand. If they didn't leave soon she'd see the club being transformed.

"That's good to know." She smiled as she thought about her last picture she needed to plant. She would just have to leave it on the gaming console for her to see. She shook her head and popped them out to the club. She unlocked it and walked in. "I love this place. My own little house of play." She giggled. "Well, go get what you need." She said as she started to walk towards the bar.

Celes grabbed her hand. "Nope, you stay right next to me. I need to touch you." she whispered and held her hand tighter and walked her up to the office. "If you had any color to pick from right now to wear, what would you pick. Purple, gold, or aquamarine?" she asked as she led Roman into the secret room and then into the bathroom. She turned on the taps and added salts and bubbles without explaining why.

"I don't know… I guess it would depend on the shade. Do you have examples? Why are you asking me and why are you starting the taps… with salts?" She asked as she picked up the salt battles. Celes was a salts girl Roman preferred oils. It was just something she did. Salts were for sore muscles that need to be ease. "Hey! These are my clothes!" She said trying to get away from Celes' hand, whom was trying to undress her.

Celes giggled. "Relax, Roman. Let me spoil you a little. I want to bathe you." she took the salts and rethought them and then added oil instead. She hummed and finished getting Roman undress. She moaned as she looked at her and stepped forward and lightly touched her breast. "I want to play, but I promised to be good." she whispered and guided Roman to sit in the water. She got in with just her legs and sat behind Roman as she started to wash her back.

Roman giggled, "Okay, now I know you are up to something. Oh! Its that surprise time, isn't it?" She turned and looked up at Celes. "What is it? If you tell me, I'll let you touch me." She whispered and kissed the inside of her knee. She nipped it and ran her tongue over the spot with a moan.

Celes gave a tiny gasp as her body heated up. "I… I can't give it away." she moaned, how did that little act turn her on so much. She watched Roman. "Colors… colors." she waved a hand and three swatches appeared in the colors she'd chosen the dresses in.

Roman smiled and looked them over. "I think the aquamarine will do." She said. She licked the inside of her other knee. "Come on, Cel-bear. Tell me. You know you want to." She kissed a little higher to the inside of her thigh.

Celes moaned and her legs spread wider as she leaned back on the lip of the tub. "Oh, you are the devil." she shivered and rolled her hips a little. "I c-can't… God! Why did I get tasked with doing this?" she moaned. She actually prayed for the boys, or Lee or someone to interrupt so she could think clearly because if they continued on this path she would be singing like a bird.

"That is because they are easy to get information out of." Roman chuckled. "They weren't counting on you being pregnant and horny." she kissed a little higher.

"Hey! None of that!" Lee said as he walked in. "You little she devil!" He picked Celes up and set her down out of the tub. "Good thing I decided to come by." he handed Celes a little packed lunch. "You still need to eat. John just informed me you haven't eaten much. So, sit and eat."

Celes nodded feeling relieved. "Thank you." she whispered and sat on a chair not far away. "Can you clean Ro for me?" she asked hopefully. " _We should have changed the tactic when we found out I was pregnant."_ she sent him.

" _Yeah, I'll do it."_ Lee shook his head. "You little, she devil. What am I going to do with you?"

Roman giggled, "Well, I can think of many things." She said huskily. "Remember you have to touch me, if you touch me I touch you." She licked up his arm.

Lee shivered. "Bring it on." The growled. "But you won't finish. Sexually fustrated and no end. Still want to play?"

"Butt monkey." Roman pouted.

"That's what I thought." Lee chuckled and stared with Roman's shoulders and arms. He smiled at her as he dipped his hands into the water and cupped her breast.

"You are playing with fire." Roman sang. "Don't make me get all Pele on you and seduce you into the tub." She giggled. For some reason she was feeling really fisty, sexually aroused, and playful. She knew she could get them both in the tub and have her way with them but she needed to hold out. She didn't know why but she wanted to tease and drive someone into lust. She giggled. "My core is down further. All you have to do is dip your fingers in. I can handle the rest." She whispered.

"Okay, you finish washing yourself." Lee said as he stood. "She is like on sex pills or something. Call us when you are done." he picked Celes up and grumbled under his breath.

Celes shivered and pressed her face into Lee's neck. "Not fair." she whined a little. "Not fair." she said again. She shivered harder, it didn't take a whole lot these days. One thing that came with this pregnancy over all her others is that she was super, super easy.

Lee shook his head. "I know, Smiles, I know." he kissed her and sat her on the bed. "Made you your hot pockets. That should tie you over for a bit." he told her. "Maybe we should just let her get dress as well. I swear that woman is just oozing sex."

"I know, I'm afraid that in our attempt to not touch her you and I are going to end up in a closet somewhere having a quickie… like always when she gets like this." she shivered and tried to concentrate on eating.

"I know…" he groaned. "Okay, okay. Your dress, where is yours? Does Ro need to do your makeup and hair? Oh! I can call Scott! Help you."

"Oh we should just get Scott to do her up, she chose the Aquamarine, I just threw that in as a wildcard. I was surprised. Scott can get Ro ready and you can help me into my dress but I'll do my hair and makeup." she said. "And I finished my mask this morning. Its awesome, and Ros is awesome/" she whispered.

Lee smiled and gently kiss her. "Okay. I'll send him an owl. You need to eat."

"Yes, eating is good. I forget these days." she said and smiled at him. "Go, I should be good for now she's still bathing… go send the owl and come right back." she said nodding.

Lee nodded and quickly sent an owl.

When Roman was done bathing. She got out the tub and giggled. She drained it, dried off and pulled on her long black silk robe. She smiled as she saw Lee sitting on a chair with Celes on his lap. They looked like two little puppies cowering in a corner… but yet good enough to eat. She smiled again when she saw Scott. "Hi, Scott!"

Scott turned and smiled, "Oh, Ro. You look divine as always." He hugged her. "Okay, I have it from here, you two."

"Oh, you chickens! I want to touch." She sent her magic self out to them and ran her hands down their bodies.

Celes whimpered and pressed her face into Lee's neck and shook her head trying to not shiver and failing because her legs spread of their own accord.

"Okay, we leave it to you, Scott." Lee said as he quickly stood up with Celes and walked out the room. He popped them back to the house, "Oh, that she, devil! I swear!"

"She's… the devil." Celes moaned. "She… God!" she shivered again.

"Okay, okay. We need to… regroup." He popped them to their room and kissed Celes. "I'm sorry, we have to make it quick. I can't think right now." He moaned as he kissed her again.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she shivered and moaned and tugged at his pants and unbuttoned them. "Just… God…" she moaned and when she got his pants undone she lifted her skirt for him.

He picked her up and thrust into her. He moaned as he felt her so ready for him. Roman had drove them to this. How did she do this? He moaned as he pumped into her and pounced her on him. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Celes held onto him tightly and returned his kiss and ran her tongue around his and felt her body shaking. Her thighs quaked and she moaned louder as she felt juices leaking from her. She was so aroused and Roman just… made it worse. She drove her and Lee into the quickies… it was like her own personal brand of torcher. She moaned louder still and rolled her hips along with the bouncing as she tightened more.

Lee moaned as kissed down her neck. He walked them to the bed and laid down with her. He pumped faster and harder into her. He shivered and moaned as he rubbed her clit. "God…" He moaned louder and started to grunt with each thrust.

Celes gave tiny squeals as her body started to arch up to meet his. "I… I …. God… damn…" she moaned and rolled her hips higher and started to scream a little though her teeth. She teetered on the edge of release. "Lee… God... oh God… " she moaned and rolled on her head as she thrust her hips higher still, causing him to go into her super deep.

He growled and bit her neck. He pounded into her and enjoyed the way her body reacted to him. The way she rolled, bent, and withered under him. He kissed her and cupped one of her breast. He rolled her nipple and gently pulled on her nipple ring from over her shirt. "God… Celes…" He shivered again. "God…"

Celes rolled onto her head, her nipples were so sensitive lately and they just begged to be touched and sucked on. She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his waist. "God… okay… its… I'm gonna… oh God please… Please Lee." she begged and her core started to contract around him and she started to jerk.

He moaned and shivered again. He kissed up her neck to her ear. "As you wish." He whispered and pumped into her some more. As his own orgasm hit him a second after Celes'.

Celes panted and arched a little still riding out the effects of her orgasm. "That… woman…" she moaned. "Since.. the friggen beginning… she has always… driven us… mad." she panted and moaned. "Those dresses are not going to make it easy to get to her." she moaned and rolled on her head again as her core tightened again in an aftershock.

Lee panted and moaned. He leaned his head on her shoulder and panted. He rubbed her little belly and smiled. "Its okay... We will find a way… to get her back…" he took in a deep breath to try and calm his fast beating heart.

" _I totally felt that. I must be on fire. Oh, what I would like to do to the both of you."_ Roman giggled.

"Why is she picking on us? What did we ever do to her." Lee groaned.

"Well we are the ring leaders of this pomp and circumstance for this ball." she pointed out. "She must suspect something and know you and I are behind it." she moaned. "Daydream bracelet. I'm wearing one tonight. You will too, the two we have linked and we can terrorize her with that." she moaned again and shut her eyes taking a deep breath.

He chuckled. He leaned up and looked down at her. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her. "Come on, we have to get dress and meet Scott and Ro so that we can take them to the party."

Celes smiled and looked at him and reached up and kissed the corners of his upturned mouth. "I love you too. And yes, John and Harry should already be heading out and Mama and Papa got here thirty minutes ago." she said.

He leaned up and pulled her with him. "Bath?" he asked as he fixed his pants.

"Yes, that sounds good." she said and got up and just pulled off her clothes. She felt pretty confident in her skin, and loved to be naked. She was a shy confident person… it made no sense but it worked.

Lee ran her a bath and added bubbles to it. "I'll be back need to check on a few things, 'kay."

"Okay." she said and she started to clean herself humming a little song to herself. She watched him go and smiled. She didn't stop smiling either. The whole time she bathed she wore a little smile on her face. She was happy, really, really happy. She got out of the tub and dried off with a thought and walked out of the bathroom naked. She summoned her gold dress, shoes and white underwear and started to get dressed. She used magic to alter the dress and underwear but then cloaked the belly so she looked fantastic. Not that she wouldn't with the baby belly but she wanted the dress to look as authentic as possible. She lifted it and found it a bit heavy but she liked it and was glad she went outside of her box for it.

Lee whistled as he came back into the room. "Well, look at you." he smiled. He was wearing his black slacks, a white loose blouse, with the white long vest. The embroidering on on the bess was gold, as was the style for the 1700s. "Need help with anything?"

Celes swallowed as she took him in and her thoughts finally returned to her brain. "Uh… do up the back." she said blushing. She picked up liquorice as she turned her back to him and took a bite and her hair went up into a mass of red curls in an elegant updo the curls that hung loose had gold tips that sparkled when she moved.

"Pretty," he told her. "It really sets fire to your hair. I love it." he said as he laced her up.

Celes smiled. "I wasn't sure when I picked it but now… I think its perfect. " she said and turned to him and reached up and touched the collar of his vest. "You look handsome, Lee. You're going to make Ro pay for this afternoon just by walking in that room." she whispered.

He smiled, "I hope so. I really do hope so. Its war, you know." He kissed her. "Shall I escort you to your closet to finish your makeup and shoes?" he offered his arm.

Celes took his arm and giggled. "Oh yes, please." she said and lifted the large skirt of her dress on one side so she wouldn't trip before the heels were in place. After she was all makeuped and added jewelery and shoes she stood. "We have to go get Ro and Scott." she picked up her mask and Roman's and giggled. "The big reveal… oh this is just… God I'm so excited Lee… we are doing this for her. Really, really doing it."

"I think she will love it." He pulled on his jacket and offered his arm to Celes'. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes, we so shall." she giggled and took his arm. "Take us to our wife so we can get to the part where we see the look on her face."

He chuckled, "Lets do it!"

Roman hummed as Scott did her hair into a half updo. Long dark curls cascaded down her back. She was dressed in a strapless ruched dropped appliques floor length crystal ball gown. The crystals were beaded into the bodice and in the skirt. It was actually a pretty aquamarine color with light blues and greens mixed in. "Scott?"

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked as he curled more of her hair.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled. "To a party."

"What kind of party?"

"You will see." he told her.

She had asked him this question many times and each time he answered it was the same.

"A little more eye make up, sweets." Scott told her.

"You know, If I know where we were going, I could do my make up much better." She smiled.

"I know, but you have to trust me." He sang. "All done."

"Oh, goodie." Roman looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with the color and the dress. She smiled and picked up the skirt of her dress. "I'm ready!"

"Yes you are and you look beautiful." Scott kissed her cheek. "Now be a good girl."

"Me good? Ha! Understatement of the century." She laughed.

"I know, its what we all love about you. Oh, hey, you two! You look great!" He said as he saw Lee and Celes walk towards them.

"Ooh, gold! I love it. I make your hair look alive." Roman said eyeing Celes. She looked at lee and shivered a little. "Well, sir, I believe you look handsome. A nice, sweet, yummy, roasted, marshmallow I need to bite into." she whispered as she pressed into his chest.

"No, no biting." Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "That last time I bit him, I sort of left a mark. He may look tasty but he get very upset when you bit him hard." she said and wiggled between them and looked at Roman. "Come on, surprise time!" she sang to her and touched her cheek. She smiled and held up the matching mask. "Put this on, my love." she said to her.

"Ooh, pretty!" She put on a silver half mask with light blue glitter, jewels that were blue, green, and aquamarine, and light blue and white feathers sticking out of it. She looked into the mirror and then slipped up so she add a little more eye makeup to make her eyes pop. She fixed her lipstick and then smiled. "Okay, I'm ready, take me away."

Celes put on her mask and checked it in the mirror and then turned to Lee. "Take us away, tall dark and chocolate." she declared to him with a giggle.

Lee chuckled. "We will see you there." The told Scott and then popped them out to the country. They walked into one of the Royal 'Summer' homes. They were able to rent the ballroom and used the gardens. They walked into the room and the room was filled with music and people. There was white marble, tiled flowers, high arch ways, and the ceiling to floor windows. One one end of the room was an orchestra with a live band. The other end was a long table covered in a white table cloth that had food, appetizers, punch, and dessert. Then there was round tables with candles were people to sit and watch or socialize. Then further to the back where the windows were was a door that was open and lead into the gardens.

Roman gasped as she looked around. It was like Lee and Celes pulled her fantasy out of head and brought it to life. Men dressed similar to Lee's fashion danced around with women in big puffy dresses like hers and Celes' they all wore masks and waltzed around. The room was lit with nothing but candlelight so it had that soft romantic glow of the room. "Oh, my God…" She breathed.

Celes watched Roman, she had waited to see her face for weeks. Planning this had been like a labor of love for Lee and herself. They were determined to give Roman the perfect night. Every detail they remembered went into this. "Do you like it?" she asked her stepping closer to her.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked her. "I love it!" she hugged Celes and then hugged Lee. "God, I love you guys. This is… This is… oh, this is perfect! It's what I wanted! I love it, the big, the beautiful, the pretty, the romance… I love it!"

Lee chuckled, "We tried to remember that fantasy you had some years ago. We wanted to make sure it was perfect. I asked Celes to help because I didn't know where to start."

"I love it!" Roman bounced on her toes. "Where is John and Harry? Are they here too?"

Celes turned and scanned the crowd and saw them with a group of girls around them. She growled before she thought about it. "They are there." she pointed to them, Harry in Dark green and John in light blue.

"Who the hell are they?" Roman asked with a growl. Before Lee or Celes could say anything she took off towards them. She pushed her way through the girls. "Sorry, these men are warming my bed tonight. Go find some other willing participants before there is a fight right here and now." She growled at the women.

Di laughed. "Wow these masks are great." she said and pulled hers up as Ginny and Hermione did the same.

"I hate you guys." Roman said as she blushed. She turned to Harry and John, "You suck too! Couldn't stop me from putting my foot into my mouth?"

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Nope, its too good to pass up." he said to her.

John kissed her other cheek. "You're cute, and you look fantastic. Good color." he said.

Celes walked up and started in on her little angry gir they are mine but recognized Hermiones dress and sighed. "Oh, okay you guys are okay… well maybe not you." she pointed at Hermione. "But that's only cause you kissed my husband."

"That was years ago." Hermione protested.

"Still did it when you knew he was mine." she said and stepped closer to Harry.

"I'm watching you too." Roman told her. "Don't blame the alcho… ooh, look pink champagne!" she squealed as she got distracted.

Lee chuckled, "Well, lets dance and have fun. First thing first. You," he pointed at Roman. "With me, we are dancing." he told her and pulled her onto the dance floor into a waltz.

Celes watched them and felt a tiny twinge of jealousy, tonight she would not get to dance with Lee at all. It was all proper dancing, no slow dancing in site. She pulled on Harry's hand and they started to dance. As the night unfolded there was dancing laughing and playing. Teasing and just generally enjoying each other. They were synced again and could read each other well.

About two hours after they arrived a haunting version of 'Once upon a dream' started and a tall man dressed in black made himself known. He walked slowly across the floor and caught Roman's eyes making sure she knew he intended to dance with her. When he got to her he offered his hand ignoring the three men practically seething at him.

Roman heard the music and found she was captivated by the man's eyes. Where she would usually find an excuse to decline she couldn't help but place her hand into his. Her body heated up and her heart started to beat faster.

He led her out onto the floor using his magic to stop her lovers from stopping him. Sune was going to have his moment with his Roman. He started them in a slow waltz across the floor as the song continued on. He let his hand on her back drift lower than he should and didn't say a word the whole song. He just held her eyes as they danced. He felt her excitement and knew she knew on some level it was him. As the song drew to a close he spun her out and back in so her back was to his front and leaned down and turned her head. "My Little goddess is such a good dancer." he whispered and when her eyes recognized him fully he kissed her.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back. She found that in her dreams his kisses weren't the same. Right now in real life it was much better. She moaned again and got lost. The world around them just melted away and it was him and her.

Lee growled. " _Roman!"_ he sent to her. For some reason it wasn't getting through to her and he couldn't get to her. He was walking to her but the more he walked to her there was no way of getting closer. It was as if Roman and this strange man was just slipping further and further away. " _ROMAN!"_

Celes didn't move, she didn't and she couldn't. Her heart filled with such pain as she watched Roman kissing this man they didn't know.

John growled. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out." Harry growled.

Sune sighed and looked at her lovers and broke their kiss. "I'm sorry, Roman but things are about to get hard. But I'm not going to leave you now." he tightened his grip on her and dropped the magic holding them back.

Celes, ironically, was the first to make it to them. She marched right up to the guy and pulled off his mask and then gasped and stumbled back a few paces into Lee who was coming up behind her. "Nogitsune." she whispered.

Lee set Celes aside and went tos swing at him.

Roman used her magic to stop him. "No!" she said quietly but held her magic and and power in it. "No one hits him. He is mine."

Celes flinched and stepped away further as John and Harry came up.

John heard the declaration and knew what he had to do. He joined Sune and Roman and stood taller. "He's under my protection." he said.

"You're… are you high? He's not under anyone's protection. He's leaving, he's not touching Roman again. She is not his. No, Ro he's messing with you." Harry said.

Sune shook his head. "I no longer do that, I love her."

Roman stood taller as she felt the hurt from Lee, Celes and Harry. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to hurt them but Sune was her's. Just like how Celes found John and made him hers. "He is mine. He is apart of us. I told you guys that I was going to keep him forever and I stand by that." She looked at Celes. "You said I can keep him as long as I wanted. You told me before I left to New Mexico, you promised."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth. "I didn't… I didn't… know he would…" she whispered and shut her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks and her fear of being forgotton kicked into overdrive. "I have to go." she said and lifted her skirts and ran from the ballroom into the garden.

"Celes!" Roman picked up her dress skirt and ran after her. She finally caught up with her and turned her around. "Celes, stop! Look at me." she told her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Celes didn't wrap her arms around Roman. She just cried and shook her head. Then suddenly her vision started to blur and her head started to hurt really bad. She pulled away and stumbled back as her stomach gave a little turn. This was not a reaction to Sune and Ro, something was wrong. She looked at Roman. "Roman… help." she whispered and collapsed.

Roman quickly caught her. " _John! Celes collapsed. She blacked out._ " She sent though the group link. She was already working on unlessing Celes' dress. Which she did in record time. She loosened the dress and made a hand fan appear. She fanned Celes and rocked her. "Celes… Celes, wake up honey. Please, wake up, youre scaring me." Roman said as she sniffed.

Harry got there first and slid down next to Celes. "Celes, come on, Little dove, open your eyes. God, what happened?" he asked touching her cheek. She was cold and looked like she was barely breathing.

John got there next and ran his magic over Celes and gave a little growl. "I knew it was too soon." he whispered and used his magic to clear up the blood clot caused by over straining her body these past years. He checked the baby and found him good and sighed and sat down at Celes's head. He leaned over and started to breath into her mouth so she would wake up sooner.

Tears ran down her eyes as she watched John and continued to fan Celes. "What are you doing? Why are you doing that? She isn't dying is she? God, I… I…." She gave a sob as she cried harder. "I'm sorry. Celes, Please…"

Celes gasped as she came to and then moaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked weakly and then reached up and touched Roman's wet cheek. "Hey, no crying this is a happy night." she whispered sounding a little loopy.

John sighed. "You got a blood clot that caused your breathing to be inhibited. Its from getting pregnant too soon after the traumatic pregnancy of the girls."

Roman continued to sob. She was so scared. She crawled away from Celes and pulled her knees to her chest as she cried into them. She felt like she had nearly lost Celes. She couldn't live without her. It would destroy her if she died. It would destroy her and her family. Her whole body shook as she cried.

"Hey, hey." Lee soothed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, butterfly. She's okay. She is fine. See, she's over there and she is fine."

Celes sat herself up and both Harry and John tried to lay her back down. "No. I need to go reassure Roman." she paused when Sune showed up and then with Harry's help crawled over to Roman. She smiled at Lee who didn't look any less scared than Roman and pulled Roman from his arms and into her lap. She pushed back some of the hair that had come out of her updo. "Hey, hey." she whispered and pressed her forehead to Roman's and opened their connection. "See, I'm still here. Just a little scare, I'm fine. Babies fine, I just have to rest." she whispered to Roman rocking her.

Roman sniffed as she felt the connect between the gown. She felt her light, her love, her life. She was alive and she was okay. She cried a little less as she allowed Celes to rock her. She wiped her eyes and listened to her heart. It was still pumping strongly. "Don't leave me." She whispered so that only she could hear. "Don't leave me, okay?"

Celes' eyes filled with fresh tears. "I won't." she hugged her tightly. "I won't." she whispered again and looked up and Nogitsune and sighed. "Promise me something." she whispered only to Roman. "If I let you keep him you won't forget me."

Roman nodded as she sniffed. She played with the gold tip of Celes' hair, which had fallen out. "I promise." She looked up at Celes, "I could never forget you. You are my soul mate. I know it will take you some time just like it took me time with John. I felt you were going to forget me and run away with him. But you didn't. And I won't do that to you. He is mine, Celes. I think I've always known... even before when he was coming after us." She looked over to Sune and knew he belonged. It wasn't out of selfish reasons but out of the fact that deep down in her heart and in the soul, that she was connected to Celes, he belonged. Even if the others didn't see it, she did. She saw it a long time ago. It was one of the reasons why she was so upset when she had to carve the box for him. She saw him as a loved one and she was forced to imprison him in it. "Hey!" She said as she quickly sat up. "My boxes! You got out of my boxes! Did you like my puzzle box? Three hundred steps in order to open that puppy. One of my fines makings." She had so much to ask him and so much to say, she just felt excited. She looked at Celes. "He figured it out." She giggled and shook her hand. "He did it. And my healing box worked. It really did!"

Celes watched Nogitsune smile and sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as it dawned on her this ruined the night. "I messed up the mask." She whispered and started to cry. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said and looked at all of them.

Harry, who had said nothing because he was so petrified shook his head numbly. "The baby?" He whispered.

"Is fine, but Celes has to slow down. Not bed rest just not as much... stuff. More sleeping less side projects maybe take a break from the clinic." He said.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I can do that." She whispered and held Roman tighter still as she started to really cry as it all set in what had happened.

Sune watched the two girls cling to one another. Despite how she had reacted at first he had found himself worried for Celes when she had passed out. He worried on behalf of Roman though, or at least that is what he told himself because that wasn't true an affection was growing there. He sighed. "I need a home." He whispered.

"Well I suppose you will have to come home with us." Celes whispered before she thought. She held Roman and looked at her boys.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"No, I agree." John said, he was going to take Roman's side he promised he would. She had the opportunity to have what he and Celes had he was going to support it stubbornly if need be.

"He can stay in my work room. I have a room he can use." Roman smiled.

"No." Lee growled. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. "He doesn't stay with us."

"Thats a little hypocritical." Roman frowned. "He was staying with us before. The only difference is that he was in my boxes. Any of the kids could have went into my workroom and opened them."

"Not that puzzle box they couldn't." Lee pointed out. "Let him find his own place."

"Fine, I go with him." Roman said.

Celes tightened her arms around Roman. "No." she said and looked at Lee. "Please, we can do like we did with John and Kama at first."

"No!" Lee said. "The last time we did that you both came back saying you wanted to keep keep him. We are not keeping him. How are we going to insure that won't happen again?"

"It's already happened." Roman told him. "I love him and he loves me."

Lee picked Roman up by her shoulders and shook her. "He doesn't love you!"

"Yes he does. I'm keeping him. We will put him on the other side of the house. I'm gonna go visit him. I will take John or I will take Celes. I will even go alone. I will kiss him. I will talk to him and I will try to touch him as much as he will allow. I will take Luke over to meet him. Diamond will go because Luke went. He will report back to the others. Val will want to check him out to make sure Jude is safe. Then Jude will want to go. Lark may also go to see if he is the same. Andrew will also go to make sure Zoe is safe. Soon all the kids will go and will know mum has a boyfriend. He belongs with us. You cannot nor will you stop this."

Celes gave a tiny sob. "Stop, please." she said. "Just stop. Just let him stay God, please she'll leave if you don't… I would have if you didn't let me have John." she said and then gasped. She'd never told any of them that, not even John or Roman.

Lee looked down at Celes in a little shock. "But…"

"Think about it, Lee." Roman whispered. "We _both_ came to you and Harry and told you about our feelings for him. I was happy to have to think I could have John just as much. But in reality it was Celes that had him. I only had a part of him… I still have only a part of him. Why do you think you were so easily to accept him more? You knew deep down I didn't have him as much as Celes." Tears filled her eyes. It really did hurt to know she didnt have John as much as Celes did. "Look at him, Lee." She told him. "Look at John. Watch him. Watch his eyes. Do you see how much love he holds for her… how his heart shines through his eyes every time he looks at her. His chest rises higher with pride for her. What am I? Huh? I'm the woman that allowed the second chance because of Celes. I could have easily just killed him as much as you two wanted. He will always be grateful to me but he won't love me the way he loves Celes." Her voice broke and she sniffed. "Let me have him. Let me have Sune. Let me for once be Celes and have one for me."

Lee pulled Roman into his arms and held her as she cried. It broke his heart to see her hurt like this. But the truth of the matter was he really did accept John more because he didn't go after Roman as much as he did Celes. But the fact that the girls had shared John still bugged him enough to try and beat him up before they were all cool. "What about me?" he whispered to her so that she could only hear. "What about me? I can do better, Ro. I know I can. Just… give me a chance to do better. Don't… don't leave. I'm yours. You know I'm yours."

Roman shook her head. "No you're not. You as much as mine as Celes is much as yours. Same with Harry. You know we share you both. You know it. You can never be completely mine. None of you boys can. I will share all of you boys with Celes in one way or another. Even Sune, but I know I will have more of Sune just like Celes has more of John." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You are her warrior but you are my husband. Harry is my warrior but is her husband. You two will always be torn between us." She cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his. "If something were to ever happen you know damn well you would follow me because you are my husband. You will never be happy though. You are her warrior so you will be torn. You would find her. You will always find her. Its embedded in you. Just like how Harry would always find me. He would want to see me and make sure I'm okay, hell, he would want to touch me and make love to me just so he could feel me again. You would do the same. You've grown so much over the years. You've come to the fact that you are married to Celes as much as you are married to me. You're just scared to do the last part." she pressed her lips to his. "Don't be. You make her happy. You know how to make her happy. Continue to make her happy."

Lee sighed. He kissed Roman one last time. Roman was right. He really did treat Celes as much as his wife. He had two. And as much as he told himself he would follow Roman, the truth was he would go crazy with not being able to see Celes… make sure she was okay, eating right, not dancing in the kitchen, falling all over herself. He needed to take care of her. That was his roll. He needed to talk to her and make sure she wasn't stuck in her head. He was scared shitless when John started this CPR thing. God, he thought he had lost her. "Okay." he whispered. "Okay," He looked up at all of them. "The other side of the house then."

Celes looked around and then she struggled to stand. She got herself up and walked over to Sune and looked him straight in the face. "If you hurt her, in any way, if this is all a joke or a game _I will_ kill you this time." she said and then felt dizzy and stumbled a little.

Lee caught her and held her so that she was still standing to make her have her strong front and not look like a delicate princess like Bree pointed out.

Sune gave a little smile. "You have changed." he noted to Celes.

"I have." she said leaning against Lee. "And I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done anymore." she said holding her chin up.

"Good." he said softly and looked at them all.

Celes sighed. "Take me home."

Lee nodded and looked over to Harry, "You good?"

Harry looked at them and then nodded. He stood and placed himself next to Roman. "I'll stay with Ro, take Celes home." he leaned down and kissed her. "Celes, don't do that again, I swear to God I will follow you down and drag you back up if you try to die again." he whispered.

Celes sniffed a little and nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Roman wiped at her eyes. She cupped Celes' face and kissed her a couple of times. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm _not_ going to forget you. God, how could I ever forget." She giggled. "The little red head girl that snuck into my bed and sang those god awful songs to wake me up so early in the morning. Then the most caring girl also healed my soul and have loved me no matter what. We are stuck together, you and I."

Celes smiled a little. "Okay, okay." she whispered and shut her eyes a second and took her in. "I'm really sorry." she whispered again.

"Don't be, we are okay." She kissed her again. "Get some rest. Lots and lots of rest." She smiled at her. "If you do, I have something special for you." She giggled. "Now rest well." She kissed her again.

"Come one, Smiles." Lee said and scooped her up. "Lets get you rested." He told her and popped them back home.

Roman stood looking at the empty space that was now in front of her. She didn't know what to do now. Everything just happened all at once. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Are you sure she will be okay?" she asked John. "I mean, she isn't… nothing isn't going to happen to her, right? I mean… really?"

John looked at Roman and sighed. "Well if she doesn't slow down, then no she won't be that will happen again. She's… she didn't wait long enough… when she fell down the stairs with the girls she nearly ruptured her placenta, now that part of her body is… fragile and its causing her to throw clots. Its her bodies way of telling her to slow down. She could have…" he trailed off and shook his head. "But she didn't and I won't let her." he said.

Roman nodded and wiped her eyes. "What about… What about sex?" she asked. "What I do something to really make her go… you know… overly aroused?"

John cracked a smile. "She can have sex, even the wild and crazy kind. She just can't have that kind of sex _And_ work she has to choose and I love Celes but she will choose not to work over not having sex any day of the week and you know it. Sex is fine. Maybe slow and easy sex at first and I'll check her next week but shes good for that."

She nodded and took another breath. "Well, let me know so that I can finish my plan. It will help keep her sane too." She took another breath and smoothed out John's jacket. "Thank you." She whispered. "Really, thank you."

John lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb under her eyes to clean up the makeup and touch her a little. "I promised, I promised if you found someone that could give you what I could not… I would stand on your side no matter what. And I will." he looked at Sune and gave the tiniest of smiles. "It just figures you'd choose him, he's a trickster just like you, Trick." he teased lightly.

She smiled at him. "You should have met Fred. We were… yeah." She giggled. "You see Luke, imagine him and me together. Oh, the trouble we got it. It was so fun." She bounced on her toes a little.

John smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "Go enjoy your ball." he said to her.

Harry straightened his jacket and stepped forward just as Sune did and felt a sudden stab of jealousy and pain. He was going to hit Sune, he needed to at least once. He suppressed a growl and inclined his head. "I'll be close if you need me, don't leave without me." he said to Roman and then with a growl he tugged her against him and kissed her hard nipping her lip and leaving the bottom one slightly bruised. He looked down at her and then strolled back into the main room.

Sune looked at Roman and stepped closer running a gentle finger over her lip. "He bruised you." he whispered. "Is that normal?"

Roman smiled. "Only when he is jealous and wants to keep it civil… and when we are just being hot and wild. But its okay. We will work everything out."

Sune nodded and glanced at John and then back down at Roman. "This is a bit strange." he said honestly.

Roman looked up at Sune and then at John. "John is good, would you like to talk to him?"

"I… he knows how to navigate this?" he asked her and glanced at John again.

Roman smiled up at him. "Yes. He is the last one to join our group. He knows how it feels be the outcast with the guys. But you know what? I think after a few sparring sessions everyone will start to come around."

Sune nodded. "Alright, and Celes?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

Roman smiled, "She will be fine." She brushed off some lint from his jacket. "John has it covered. She will need to take it easy. So she won't be working at the clinic." She had to take another deep breath. The thought of losing Celes really shook her.

"Watashi no ai, she will be okay. As the War god said." he nodded to John. "I trust in that and so should you." he leaned down and kissed Roman a few times never able to do it just once. He pulled back and sighed deeply. "I shall talk to John for a bit and then make myself known to Draco." he said and grinned. "He'll be so shocked he may faint."

Roman smiled, "I would love to see that." She kissed him a few times. "I'm going to go fine Harry." She kissed John's cheek and then walked off to find Harry.

Sune turned to John and gave him an even look. "Kamapua'a." he said inclining his head and then sighed. "John. You are John. You love Ro?" he asked him.

"I do, do you?" he asked him back.

"I do, very much. Her love… it saved me, and I love her for that and so much more." he said softly.

"Celes' did the same for me. I know how you feel. She would give anything for Celes. I was just lucky that Celes saw through me to see the real me. And because of it, Roman listened and gave me a chance. I will always love them for that… both of them."

Sune nodded. "I am… not sure I will ever feel anything beyond friendship for Celes." he said honestly. "How would I navigate that, did you ever have that problem?" he asked.

"At first, no, but then after, yeah. Celes was working at Hogwarts and Ro would come and visit. So they both would come and visit. At first it was just… them, trying to get to know me better and me them. There was harmless kissing, but then it changed. Something changed and Roman stopped coming around. It was just me and Celes. I got to know Celes more, but… not Roman. She put distance between us. Lee saw what she was doing and had came around to me a little. He started to help me out. Show me how Ro worked. Our relationship have been rocky since. The key is to care for both women. You can't have one without the other. They are connected and will always be connected. They will choose each other before they choose any of us."

Sune nodded. "But will Celes ever care for me. Whats the point if she just dislikes me?" he asked. "If Celes doesn't ever grow to care for me then why should I ever grow to care for her?" he asked sounding colder than he intended and her frowned. "I didn't mean it to sound so… cold." he whispered.

"Its okay. I understand." He gave a smile. "Celes has a big heart. You make Roman happy she is happy. She will come around. I bet now, she even cares for you. Celes… we have gone through a little trouble so she has been walling us out. But Roman is back so she is working on her. Other than that. Celes wears her heart on her sleeve." he smiled as she thought of her.

Sune watched how John changed as he spoke about Celes. "You look like me when I think of Roman." he said and sighed. "This is complicated. I am thousands of years old and this just... " he shook his head. "I _need_ to talk to my brother." he said and turned back to the ballroom.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Brother? And women have been around thousands of year and No man will ever know the ways of women." He said as he followed Sune. "So, who is this brother?"

Sune looked at John. "His name is Woo, hes a Sensei these days. He was known as the Great Dragon to our people." he said. "I'm a fox, he's a dragon, we have other siblings as well. Each another member for each Zodiac including our eldest brother." he said with a shrug.

"Wait… there is a fox in the zodiac?" John asked. Now he was really intrigued.

Sune stopped and chuckled. "Modernly I am referred to as the Cat. But yes, there is a fox." he said.

"Oh, Celes is going to love this… even Ro. You are Kyo!" He chuckled. "Ro! He's Kyo!"

Sune smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He knew what John was talking about. He shrugged. "Yeah, damn rat." he said for effect and then shifted his hair to an orange color.

"Oh my, God!" John said as he nerdy side started to come out. "Oh my, God! I… Dude!" he bounced around Sune as he gave into his childness need " _Sune is Kyo!"_ he sent to Celes. " _He is really Kyo!"_

" _Wait, what? He's Kyo, John he's a fox."_ She sent back although she sounded intrigued.

" _Historically he is referred as a fox, but he is most modernly known as a the cat. Oh, my God! He is Kyo! Roman found Kyo! And… and… she found Hatori!"_ John wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "You're my new best friend. Oh, don't tell Lee. He is territorial, but you are _totally_ my new best friend."

Sune laughed a little and hugged him back enjoying it but not quite sure why. "So, I assume this means at least you will not kick my ass?" he asked patting him on the back.

"Are you kidding? Oh, we are good!" He set him down and cleared his throat, "I mean, we cool." He said trying to play cool, but knew it was gone.

" _Wait, wait, wait. He's the cat… like the cat, cat of the zodiac. Oh… oh I want to come back I want to talk to him. Oh please! Oh no… wait now… Lee won't like that… he won't let me out of his site. Okay… I totally need to have a sit down with him."_ Celes sent and then she sent her magic out to him and wrapped him up in her love. " _Oh, you know he may not be so bad."_ she sent back as she laid down again after being told by Lee to do so.

" _Right!"_ John smiled. He totally wanted to hug Sune again. Then he wanted to hug and kiss Roman. She found members of the Fruits Basket and didn't even know it.

Sune watched John and chuckled. "You can hug me again you know you want to." he said spreading his arms finding himself at ease when this revelation was revealed to John.

John hugged him, picked him up, and bounced him a couple of times. "This is so exciting!" he said. he set him down. "Celes is going to be so excited. Be prepared to be bombarded with questions. She is going to be so excited. She really is!"

Sune laughed. "Okay so, two… no, three down." he sighed and watched Roman and Harry dance. They were talking but Harry was also finding excuses to touch her. He could tell she babied him a bit but they seemed to work.

Harry ran a hand up Roman's back as they spun in a waltz. He was so worried about his family, his wife at home, his wife right there in his arms. "Roman…" he sighed and spun them again.

"Yes?" She asked as she shivered. She loved that he needed to touch her. he was her baby. Although she may not need him as a warrior like Celes needed Lee, she still needed him. "Speak to me, baby."

Harry sighed and looked down at her as he ran his fingers into her hair. "Now I have to wait longer."

Roman looked up at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look Roman I have to share you I get it but... I don't want to. I have to wait longer now I get this guy is going to give you what you crave but..." He signed sbd looked down at her and stopped moving them. "I want to marry you, properly." He whispered. "And now i have to wait for two guys to get to it." He growled. "And the other guy is just so..." He made a disgusted noise... "Nogitsune." He finished not meaning it how it sounded at all.

Roman looked up at him and frowned. "Harry… you were the one that helped me with him. You even said I could have him. You helped me put him in the box… you…" Tears gathered in her eyes. "You helped me and said I could have him forever… I…" She frowned and shook her head. "We _are_ married. You have my markings, I have your ring…. I don't understand."

"I want to stand up with just you and say the words. I knew we are married. I just… want… Celes put the idea in my head and now I can't seem to get it out. I want to marry you properly. You in a dress me in a tux, flowers, cakes, reception afterwards. Corny best man speeches first dances… I just want that. As for Sune, keep him, you can. He makes you happy in a way that Lee and I… never can." he looked away. "He loves you, that much I can tell, just… just be careful okay. Don't let him hurt you… I won't let him hurt you." he said to her.

Roman frowned as she tried to process everything. Another wedding? "You mean renewal of the vowels. Celes has been wanting to do that. As for me and John, I know we will be married… but… it will be small. I… I don't want to out do Celes' wedding with him. I didn't get a ring when he married Celes. At least I got a ring from you." She said with a little pout. She was actually a little upset about that. "Anyways, if we ever get married it will… be like going to the courthouse. Its not my place to have a big wedding like Celes did."

Harry sighed, whether she realized it or not she was brushing off his proposal and using her little bit of upsetness with John to ignore it. "Forget I asked, okay? I don't know why I thought…" he shook his head and sighed. "John loves you, you two will get married even if its in a courthouse. And you know how John is he married Celes, and when he marries you hell marry you." he kissed her and hugged her close. "And you'll get your proper wedding from Sune." he whispered pain laced in his words.

Roman sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't be upset." she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. "I don't like you upset, baby." She gently kissed his neck. "Please, I can feel you pain and I don't like it. God, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You will still have me. We will have each other. We have a beautiful son and two daughters. I love you so much. You know that."

Harry looked down at her and nodded. "I love you too, God I love you. I loved you before you knew I did. i love you." he kissed her. "I love you, and Ill always be here okay? Ill always be your partner… just don't forget that." he kissed her again pulling her close and ran his hands up her back and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she held him tighter. She pressed closer to him and gently sucked on his tongue. Harry was her partner and she would never forget him. She wouldn't never forget anything thing from any of them. She sighed and pulled back a little. She looked up into his green eyes. She smiled at him. "You will always be my partner." She smiled bigger at him. "And you are my dominating mate. Did you or did you not become a leopard for me?" She giggled and moaned. "So hot. So, so, so, hot." She moaned.

Harry moaned as he actually hardened remembering it. He pressed into her. "Roman you can just… God." he moaned and kissed her again and started to walk them away from the dance floor.

She chuckled and against his mouth and moaned. "I can just… what?" she said against his lips. She kissed him again. "I think you are taking me away from the dance floor… you planning something?" she giggled.

Harry growled a little as he lifted her off her feet and held her close and carried her into a side room. "Oh look, a sofa." he growled and kissed her neck. "Just… just let me have you… just… just please…" he moaned as he carried her to the couch.

"I want to tease you, and play, and tease you until you go mad." She kissed him again and shivered. "You think You can handle this dress?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. "Do as you please." She said against his lips. "On this… conveniently placed couch." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I may have planned this… a little." he said pushing the fluff of her dress and gasped when he found no underwear. "Roman, you went commando? God!" he moaned and undid his slacks and pushed them down and managed to thrust into her hard. "God!" he moaned as he held still to get control of himself. He shivered and bit the inside of his cheek. "This is going to be quick."

Roman shivered and moaned. She rolled her hips. "I knew i would have at least one of you. I just…" she moaned again and rolled hips. "Gake me hard and fast, my Alpha." she breathed as she rolled her hips and kissed down his neck.

Harry moaned and growled as he started to pound into her. He slid his hands under her skirts and cupped her ass and squeezed it and bit her neck lightly and growled as he moved down to her collarbones. "God… woman... " he moaned and then growled with each thrust. "God…" he started to growl over and over as he tried to hold out for her.

Roman moaned and held him tightly as she met each of his thrusts. She panted and ran her fingers through his hair. "God, yes…" She moaned rolling her hips faster. She moaned loudly and shivered. "God… touch me… touch me dirty." She breathed. "Touch me everywhere."

Harry growled and moaned at the same time and waved his hand and they were completely naked. He moaned and growled as he started to just touch every part of her body. He tweaked her nipples and moaned as he kissed down her neck. He thrust into her harder and faster and slid a hand down between them and pressed his fingers to her clit. "Ro… god." he panted.

Roman squealed and rolled her hips faster. She shivered and felt her juices leak. She loved that Harry had a need to touch her and she enjoyed that he did. They were just so scandalous, and this was their time to be just that. She pulled on his hair and her body jerked. She kissed him harder. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned against his mouth. "Harry… Koa… Baby… I'm… please…."

"Oh… thank God…" he moaned. "Do it, my Sweetbottom, my Ku'uipo… God please come for me now before I explode." he growled and pushed harder on her clit and kissed her again as his body jerked and his orgasm started to build in him and rage at him to be released.

Roman squealed as her orgasm hit. She shivered and her body jerked. She squealed again and felt her juices leak. She leaned against him and rolled her hips. She felt his finger still against her clit. She rubbed it against him and shivered as another orgasm rocked her again.

Harry thrust deeper into her as he oragasmed he moaned when she came again and shivered hard as he sat them down, her on top of him. He held her close and placed his face into her breasts. "Ro… I love you… I love you." he panted and kissed her breasts.

She smoaned and smiled as she held his head to her breast. She sat content with on his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Harry, James, Potter. I'm not going anywhere, we are partners forever." she kissed the top of his head again and just held him. "I love you very, very much."

Harry hugged her tighter. "Good, okay… okay…" and then he sobbed. "Roman… Roman… she nearly died." he whispered.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she ehld Harry tighter. "I know…" She whispered. "God… She scared me… my… my Cel-Bear… I don't know if I can ever go on with out her." She held him as tight as she could. "She's our heart."

Harry nodded. "I know… God.. when John started to… I nearly… God… if we lost her we'd all get lost, just like with you and I didn't even realize that until today." he sniffed and held onto her. He'd held it in, he had been so angry adding the fear of losing Celes just made it worse.

She kissed the top of his head and buried her face into his hair. "She… we will lock her in a room… a padded one, then we will hand feed her, make love to her, wear chastity belts until its okay for her to have babies again. Yes?"

Harry nodded. "And make John control it… she needs to just be watched closer… God… Roman I got her pregnant? Why do I keep doing this to the women I love?" he asked.

Roman lifted his chin and and gently kissed him. "We don't know… I mean we didn't know. I thought it was okay. Oh, God, Harry, I'm so happy to see you and Celes have a baby. I'm downright excited. I want to wrap my arms around you both and kiss each of you all day. Then I want to wrap my arms around her middle and talk to the baby and kiss her belly all day. I'm so happy. Celes is even happy. She just have to be careful and John will have watch her more carefully. Don't beat yourself up about this. Please?"

Harry sighed and nodded. He lifted his face a bit and kissed her. "Thank you, Ku'uipo. I love you." he said and moaned agianst her lips. "We should get back, John is likly to have felt that and don't you want to spend time with your new… guy?" he asked awkwardly.

She waved and hand and they were dressed but she was still straddling his lap with him inside her. She pressed her forehead to his. "I do but I want to make sure my lovers are okay right now. I need to know that you guys are okay. I love you. You know that. I'm not just going to go off and find a new guy and do whatever with him and forget about you guys. Its not how I work." She she squeezed his cheeks together. "And you guys are so cute when you're jealous, especailly you. My baby. Yes you are." She cooed at him and giggled.

Harry chuckled and kissed her with his smooshed lips. "Come on, lets go dance and let John hold you a bit." he said. "I'm fine… I think… I'll be fine. I love you and I want you happy more than I want to punch him." he said and kissed her again.

She giggled and shook her head. She stood on her knees and allowed him to fall out of her. She reached between them and fixed his pants. "I love you too. And if you need anything, you make sure you tell me. You need Roman time, let me know." She kissed him and giggled a little. She stood up and pulled him up to his feet. "Did I mention how handsome you look. I really do love this dark green on you. It makes me want to rub my hands up and down you." She giggled and kissed his arms. "And kiss you."

Harry chuckled and started them back to the ball room. "Well rub and kiss away, Roman I am yours all night." he said and kissed her temple and fixed a curl. "Lets go dance the night away, then we can all go home and cling to Celes a bit, yeah?"

"Yes," She giggled, "Next week when John says she is okay for sex, I'm going to plant the last of that picture." She squealed and hopped. "She is going to love it!"

Harry laughed. "She is going to jump you, that's what she is going to do." he said and pulled her out onto the dancefloor into a dance they were all doing.

Celes leaned back on the headboard of her and Lee's bed after her conversation with John and smiled a little. She still felt pain when she thought about Sune and Roman but it was lesser now that she knew what he was. She pulled her knees up and looked at Lee and then back at the tv he'd turned on, it played the Music Man. Usually she'd be singing the music at the top of her lungs but she then would bounce around and then she would have another… she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her little belly and sniffed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Lee came out their bathroom dressed in pajamas. He crawled into the bed with Celes. He pushed her legs down and laid his head on her little belly. As much as he wanted to be with Roman and mark her as his he also needed to know Celes was okay and would be okay. he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her little belly. She had scared the living piss out of him. He had to keep it together though… just a little bit. He sniffed as a few tears rolled from his eyes.

Celes heard him and looked down at him slightly surprised. "Hey," she whispered and sniffed. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly running her hands through his hair and shutting her eyes a minute to feel the baby moving.

"I almost lost you." he whispered. "God, I love you so much… I love you… and… I just love you. I know I'm always the easiest man. But I love you. And the sight of John breathing for you… God, I felt like Roman. I wanted to curl up and cry too. Please don't leave me… Don't…" he sniffed again and held her a little tighter but not so tight to hurt her.

Celes looked down at him and covered her lips as fresh tears filled her eyes. "Im sorry." she whispered and sniffed. "God… I didn't even... " she wiggled down in his arms and wrapped herself around him. "I'm sorry. I… I won't leave you. I could never leave you… I'd find a way to come back if I did." she whispered. "I can't live without any of you." she whispered and sobbed.

He cried and held her as she cried. They held each other and just healed each other. He loved her. He really did love her. There was no denying that he didn't love her. He did. They were a team. They agreed on things. A lot of things, they agreed on, especially with Roman. He sighed and nuzzled her breast. he kissed up her neck and kissed her gently. "I love you." he whispered.

Celes held her hand on his cheek and used her thumb to wipe tears. She looked into his eyes. "I love you too." she whispered. "I love you so much, I try not to say it that often… the part where I love you a lot, but I do. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry. I didn't even feel off, I was fine. I was great, giddy enjoying myself… Sune came and I just freaked out and then… all of a sudden my head was hurting and I couldn't see straight and I could hardly breath. The next thing I remember is Hi'iaka's voice and Roman's voice." she whispered.

Lee looked down at her and wiped a few of her tears away. "I know you do." he whispered. "Sometimes you love me so much it makes me uncomfortable… Like if I accept that or if I tell you that I love you, I will forget Roman."

Celes gave him a pained smile. "I… you don't." she looked down as her lips started to tremble. "You never forget her… but you forget me sometimes." she whispered. "When you're with her… you… you go away for a little while. You get lost in her. And you're suppose to." she said and shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest.

"I've forgotten her twice." He whispered. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair. "No matter how much we try to brush it off or make excuses, I did forget Roman. I… I was angry. I was angry and I was hurt. You had Roman, I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. Then… God, I wanted you too. You had gotten done with her and I wanted her. I tried to have her… Nearly did have her. But then she turned me down. Its one thing I will and always have admire about Ro. She is loyal and will always be loyal to the end. When she loves she loves hard. But she rejected me. She rejected me and told me that she was with you then. So I was angry and hurt and I found you. I… pushed her out of my mind and wanted you."

Celes sniffed as the old wound opened. "I wasn't loyal. I wanted you, I wanted what was Roman's and I didn't think about her either… God! I still do that, and not just with you anymore. I… I'm the one who should be terrified to love so completely. I… I'm horrible to her. I love her but I take her for granted… and it started in fifth year that first time I let you kiss me. I shouldn't have… but then… it felt right back then… it felt right to me." she closed her eyes. "I love you so much." she whispered and cried harder. "I loved you too much…" she cried.

"Marry me." Lee blurted out.

Celes' eyes popped open. "What?" she wasn't sure if she'd heard him. "What?" she asked again dumbly.

"I… marry me, Celes Diggory. I love you. God, I love you so much, and we work. This whole relationship we have with each other, Harry, Ro, and John… it works. It always have, nothing changes. We would be married. God, I'm doing this wrong. I should be talking to Harry and Ro but… marry me, please?"

Celes reached up and touched his lips with shaking hands and started to nod as she cried harder still but smiled. "Yes." she whispered. "Yes, Lee Jordan, I will marry you."

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "I love you." he smiled. He wiped her eyes. "No more crying." He chuckled. "No more crying."

Celes sniffed and smiled. "No more crying." she said and wiped his wet cheeks. "No more… just laughing and playing." she whispered. "I love you too, Lee."

He chuckled. He kissed her again. "I think… I think we will have to wait until Ro marries Harry though. I'm sure she and John may marry but Harr and Ro first, okay?" he kissed her again. He sighed, "This Sune thing sucks."

"It hurts." she whispered. "I don't know how to feel about him… I want to make Roman happy but he… he killed Addison.. because he could." she whispered.

Lee ran his fingers through her hair. "I know." He whispered.

"I don't want to team up against her… I don't want to alienate her… or him… I want to give them… a chance… I know its hard, and I will stay and help you with whatever you're feeling okay… but I think we need to let her have this or risk losing her forever." she said to him.

"I don't want to lose her." He whispered. "God… we… we will work through this. I know we will."

Celes smiled at him and then kissed him and moaned just a little and pressed closer to him. "I love you, and I will help you." she whispered and kissed him again and then down his neck. "I love you… Wow… I love you. I love this." she licked along his collarbone and felt him shiver. "I… will help with Sune, we will work this out together… It'll all be okay." she got a small smiled on her face and ran her hands up under his shirt. She knew he'd stop her because of what had happened but that didn't stop her from wanting to touch him.

Lee held her hand. "I love you too." He whispered. "And no more touching… no sex. Not until I get the clear form John himself." he laid back on his back and pulled her into his side. "I think Roman really enjoyed the Masquerade party. I think we did a damn good job." he chuckled.

Celes nodded and traced little circles on his chest. "I think we did too, I'm so happy it went off well… not without a hitch because I don't think its us without one or two… but it went so well." she said and pressed her face into the side of his chest and sighed and smiled against it. She couldn't stop them if she tried.

He played with her hair. "Yeah, that is true. I love it all. All of us are awesome." He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he remembered her playing her video game. "You are such a cute little weirdo. I'm going to have ROman set up a camera and you can watch yourself. You really do stand on your toes. Its like you are rising with anticipation." he chuckled.

Celes blushed and grinned up at him. "I like my gaming." she whispered. "Its fun.. most mornings… when I don't throw the paddle cause I get upset." she whispered basically giving away the info about the broken paddles in the small closet space in the entertainment room.

Lee sat up, "How many did you break?" He asked.

"Uh, well you see, what had happened was… I didn't really do it… I was just…" she trailed off at his look and blushed. "Heh, heh… uh four." she winced.

"Four? Celes, really? Four?" He groaned, "I'll have Roman fix them, but no more! I swear, i will make you take a time out from them. I don't care if you bother and pester me. You will have to take times out. I have a funny feeling this one is going to be on time out over broken paddles." he laid back down and rolled onto his stomach. He caged her with his arm and laid his head next to hers. He heard the music from her dvd start over and for once didn't mind that it was starting over. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

Celes used her free hand and traced his lips and nose and watched him relax. "I love you, so much Lee. I'm never going to leave, you are stuck with me forever." she whispered to him and shut her own eyes. "Time for sleep." she groaned a little though when her marks tingled and she shivered. "Not fair."

Lee smiled, "Its Ro and Harry. It has to be. You know how he is." he chuckled. "Its okay. Just a week. You will do a lot of gaming to keep you busy." he kissed her cheek again. "I'll make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Celes smiled. "Wonderful." she whispered and snuggled closer as her eyes got heavier. "Hey!" she said then shut her eyes again. "I hope this wasn't a dream." she whispered and relaxed more.

He smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Sleep." He told her. "Dream of Music Man."

"Okay." she whispered in a dreamy voice. She reached up and laced her fingers with his and finally drifted into sleep.

The next day Roman woke up in her work room. She was curled up on her big bean bag. The night before had its low and highs. She wanted another masquerade ball. This time, everyone would be happy and Celes would stay the whole night. Oh, and they would tease each other all night long. She smiled as she stretched. She was dressed in a long shirt and short shorts. She thought of Sune and hopped up. She ran to her shelf where her little banzi tree was and the box that Sune was supposed to be in. She picked it up and opened the puzzle box and then the healing box inside. She smiled and sniffed. "It worked. It really worked." she set it down and then ran out her room. Her magic spread. Lee was in the kitchen, Celes was in the entertaining room, John was in his room with some of the kids piled on him and Harry was…" she paused and reached out to him. " _Where are you?"_ she asked a little confused of where he was.

" _On a case, owl showed up early this morning. I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful."_ he sent her. " _And before you worry, I saw Celes this morning before I left. She looks extra glowie today."_

" _Oh, okay. Love you. Come back safely."_ She sent him kisses all over his face. She quickly walked to the other side of the house where Sune was being held up. She bit her lower lip and pressed her ear to his bedroom door. She gently knocked on his door.

Sune walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come in." he called to Roman knowing it was her.

She walked in and smiled. Then she paused, even her breathing stopped. Her eyes took him in. The hot water from his shower made his water glisten, steam even rose from his skin, and the towel wrapped on his waist. God, his body was hard and ripped… just like the others but… "I… I just… Sorry." She said and quickly turned and closed the door behind her. She leaned her against the door and took a deep breath. That was so fucking hot.

Sune smiled and walked up to the door and touched it. "Ro, come back inside my room. If you don't want me it doesn't have to happen today. You will know when the time is right, my little goddess. And when it is, I will rock your world." he gave a husky noise at the end of the sentence.

Roman shivered as her body heated up and her nipples harden. She took a deep breath and turned to the door. She turned the door knob and poked her head in. "Uh… Good morning." She smiled and stepped in. She closed the door and leaned against it.

Sune had used magic and now wore a grey tshirt and jeans. He walked over to her and leaned his hands on either side of her and leaned down and kissed her. He moaned against her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on his tongue and rubbed against it. She slid her hands onto his hips and then up and around his back. She moaned again and felt her body heat up even more.

Sune dropped his hands to her shoulders and then to her breasts and moaned as he felt her nipples. "Wow… to touch you in real flesh… I'm so… aroused." he said pushing himself into her to show her. "God…" he moaned and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she raised a knee to his hip and pressed her breast into him. She rolled her hips into him. She shivered and felt her juices leak. She rubbed against his jeans and shivered. The feel of it the rough jeans pressed against the softness of her shorts made her shiver even more. "God…"

Sune suddenly groaned and he twiched. "Ro, you aren't ready, you won't be my little goddess until your husbands and wife are all okay and on the same page. I want you… you can feel it I know you can but I can't until I know you are truly ready." he panted and kissed her. "Please don't be angry." he said.

She groaned and shivered. "That's not what my body says." She smiled but understood what he was saying. "You suck."

"I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to touch you…" he trailed a hand down her arm. "And now I have had my taste… when its the real thing it'll be amazing. I promise you." he kissed her and then stepped away from her. "What brings you here?" he asked her.

She gave him a look as to say, 'really?'. She smiled at him. With a squeal she ran over to him. She crashed her body into his, hugged him, and then she squealed again as they fell over. She giggled and looked up at him. "Sune! My Sune! Oh, I'm so happy! I'm really happy!" She squealed again and kicked her feet as she pressed ear to his chest. She heard his heart and his breathing. "It worked. My box worked. I'm so excited! And I'm so happy!"

Sune laughed. "I am happy as well. So happy. Thank you. I am so, so grateful. You saved me. You did! I love you, I love you so much Roman. More than life it seems." He hugged her back holding her on top of him. He enjoyed how she fit with him so well. He sighed and nuzzled her neck and playfully growled at her. "Roman, aren't you hungry? I'm actually starving I haven't eaten anything since I got out of the box yesterday." he said sheepishly.

"Oh!" Roman sat up and straddled his hips. "Oh! I should have known. "W aht would you like to eat? I can make you anything… well… I'm still having trouble with some chinese food. I know what they are supposed to taste like but I can't make them. I make John and Lee make them. You probably would like a feast. Oh! Wait… we hardly use this side of the house." She got up. "I don't know if we have a Refrigerator of Awesome here. Follow me." She jumped up and ran out the door. "Kitchen, kitchen, where is the kitchen?" she said to herself as she ran down the stairs and looked. "I found the kitchen!" She called. She opened the refrigerator and sure enough it was empty. "Okay, I… uh… I need a pocket kitchen. Then I'll install a refrigerator of awesome for you, okay?"

Sune laughed at her energy. "You're adorable." he said watching her from the door of the kitchen

Celes poked her head around him and smiled at Roman. "I brought food, we haven't used this side of the house in a while." she said holding out the tray of food for them.

"Oh, good timing. I was about to get a pocket kitchen. Then I'll have to install a Refrigerator of Awesome… maybe a pantry too." She said as she frowned and looked around the kitchen sizing it up.

Celes grinned and stepped around Sune and set the food down for them. She beamed at Roman like a cat and then kissed her cheek. "I could bake something later. I'm not aloud to play video games for a week." she pouted.

"What? Why?" Roman asked as she wrapped her arms around her. "Was it Lee's doing?"

Celes couldn't help the grin that split across her face. "Yes, I broke four paddles." she blushed.

"Four? Wow." She kissed her. "I'll fix them and buy you for more so that we can rotate them out." She gave a mischievous smile. "We can install a game console on this side so you can play. I don't think Lee will come this way." She giggled and kissed her again. "It that is okay with you." she asked Sune.

Sune nodded and gave them a smile. "That is just fine with me. If Celes is comfortable with that." he said.

Celes gave a shy smile. "I'll be okay with that." she giggled to herself and looked at him, his hair was still orange. "Kyo." she whispered.

"What?" Roman asked.

Sune laughed. "John told you about that, huh?"

"Yes!" Celes said. "Roman he's… he's the cat." she said.

"I thought the Fox was part of the K-9 group not the feline. I'm confused… you know John was saying the something last night too. What was he saying?"

Sune smiled. "I was the cat… well what is known as the cat now. I was the fox, my siblings were all others. I have a brother in China in fact. I am the cat of that Zodiac. And I did this, for John." he pointed to his head with a smile.

"Its awesome!" Celes whispered excitedly.

Roman smiled, "A brother in…" She frowned as her mind put it all together. "Sensei?! The Great Dragon of China… But he is the old man with the white… Oh, he can change his appearance… I'm gonna have to have some words with that man." She said. "Oh, but then he is so cute! Mushu! That shall be his new nickname."

"MUMMY!" Hail screamed out. "MUMMY!"

"I here!" Roman called out.

"MUMMY!" he screamed again. "MUM… Oh, there you are." He said as he smiled and ran in. He wrapped himself around her leg and started to gnaw on her leg.

"Hey! Munchy, what are you doing?" Roman said shaking her leg.

"Sorry, my fault." John said. "I was on my way over and he wanted to come over since I told him you were here." He smiled at Celes and then at Sune. "See!" he said excitedly.

"I know!" Celes squealed and bounced on her toes a little but then stopped and smiled. She wasn't suppose to be bouncing or jumping or running around. "It very exciting, you will tell me all, right?" she asked Sune.

Sune nodded. "I will." he said.

"Hey! You little brat." Roman said now rally shaking her leg as she balanced on one foot. "If you are still hungry then eat."

"I'm trying to be like, Hearts." he said. He growled and gnawed on her leg again. "I'm going to suck your blood."

Roman laughed and then pulled him off her leg. "Oh, its my turn now."

"No!" He squealed and kicked his legs. "No, cheating!"

She growled against his neck.

"Save me!" he said reaching for Sune. "She's going to eat me! Oh, hey! He has orange hair! I want orange hair."

Sune looked a bit startled but when no one reacted to the child reaching out to him he took him in his arms. Being with just this small chunk of family and suddenly felt very protective of them. He thought in that moment he would never let anyone hurt them.

John watched as Sune took Hail he stood on guard but didn't let it show. The only person who knew he was was himself and Sune and probably Ro. Hopefully she understood he would do this with any new person and his kids, not just Sune. He watched Hail touch his hair as if checking its realness.

Hail smiled and ran his fingers into his orange hair. He giggled. "Mum, I want orange hair?" He curled his hands into his hair and giggled again.

"We can use the licorice on you. Then we can call you the Tiger Batman." Roman teased.

"I'm Batman!" He told Sune.

"Are you really now?" he asked as he chuckled. "Well you can call me Sune if you'd like to." he said.

"Soon-eh? Hey! He looks like that cartoon with the souls and the orange hair guy." He told John.

John laughed. "He does look like Ichigo from Bleach doesn't he?" he asked.

"Another anime?" Sune asked.

"Oh you'll get used to it, its a thing we do… one time you will have to look like Darien." Celes giggled jokingly.

Sune raised an eyebrow at her and smiled a little. "Maybe." he said.

"Hey! This is my Anime toy." Roman said. She plucked Hail out of Sune's arms. "And you mister need a bath… along with mummy."

"No! No bath's with mummy… unless we are playing in the water. Can we play in the water?"

"Negative. Not like how you are thinking." Roman said as she started out the kitchen with Hail. "But, if you and I work together we may just talk everyone into going to Hawaii this summer. Ooh, fun in the sun and at the beach." She laughed.

"We should bring Kenzi, Lenny, Ronnie, Roxie, and Freddy. Then we..." Hail trailed off as they reached out of earshot.

"So, would you like a tour of the place?" John asked.

Sune nodded. "Yeah."

Celes smiled and took John's hand.

"You want to join us?" He asked her and kissed her hand

Celes pressed her lips together and then nodded. "Yes please." she said.

"So, uh, where to first?" Sune asked sort of looking outside of the kitchen.

"Here." John picked up a plate. "You can eat and walk. This is our Hogsmede home. We come here so that the older ones can come down on the weekend and spend time with us. And it really helps the girls with the kids. Next years Rain and James start Hogwarts. The kids don't go to school, we pretty much home school them and the older ones pass on their knowledge." He laced his fingers with Celes' and walked with Sune to the more populated area.

"They did actually go to school at one point, Lark, Nick, Luke, Jude and Noah did for a bit. But once John joined us we just drifted into this way of life." Celes shrugged and leaned agaisnt John's bicep.

Sune nodded. "They are very intelligent and powerful children." he noted already knowing most of their potential just by their feel.

John smiled, "Yes they are. I'm very proud of them. So this is the part of the house we stay in. The kid's room are all spread out but I usually keep close to them. Because usually the girls are pregnant at the same time or a few months apart they have 'buddies'. They are usually closer to that sibling." He rubbed his thumb over the back of Celes' hand. "As you know I'm the kid's warrior. So I take special care of them, and of the unborn children. However, their parents usually have the last word, but we pretty much agree on things."

Sune nodded as he looked around the area. "So you have your own spaces in these houses along with the spaces you share with the others?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him. "You will too, soon. Its just going to take a little time." She sighed and held onto John a little tighter when they got to the stairs so she didn't trip.

John paused. "The pain door, To the side there is main kitchen. Down that hall are a few sitting rooms, then the library is at the end of the hall." He helped Celes and started up the stairs. "Oh, and down below, another floor is the media room. Which, Celes and the new baby have claimed."

Celes grinned. "I've been playing a lot of halo and other video games. But like I said Lee has grounded me." she said.

Sune laughed a little and nodded. "Well hopefully he allows you off punishment early."

Celes blushed and smiled. "Hopefully, but there isn't a whole lot I can do about it because of last night." she said softly.

John smiled as they finished climbing the stairs. "So this is the main floor most of the kids are on. The older ones are usually up front here and the younger ones are closer to me in the middle. and some of the older ones are also in the back. Like Luke, Noah, and Jude. Luke and Jude share a work room so they have one somewhere in the back. They are secretive of their work rooms, but I can usually find them, when I need to, other than that, I leave them be."

Sune nodded taking in the information. "You're able to track then?" he asked curious. "I can as well, but its never been as easy at it was for me to track all of you." he said without thinking.

Celes gripped John's hand tighter for a minute and had to remind herself he wasn't Nogitsune anymore.

John rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I can track the kids and Ro and Celes if they are pregnant. Harry tracks Ro and Lee tracks Celes. Ro…" He frowned. "I'm not sure who she tracks besides Celes."

Celes smiled and stopped them walking a minute so she could take a break, she was still tired but determined to be normal. "Roman can track all of us. You see, her magic allows her to feel all of us… all the time. It never goes away. She has learned over the years to shield herself and make it duller but she feels us all the time. Me more so than the others because we in fact share pieces of each other." she explained.

Sune nodded. "You're soul-mates." he said.

Celes nodded surprised he knew, he had known Celes was a weak point but she didn't know he knew that.

John nodded. "There you got it." He smiled. "So of the adult's rooms are on this floor too. Like Ro's and mine. And I think Lee's and Roman's."

Celes looked up at John. "Finally made you two a room, huh?" she looked back at Sune. "Each of the couples have their own spaces to be a couple with each other. I have one with Lee, John, Harry and Ro and so on for the others. I'm sure eventually you and Ro will have one as well."

Sune nodded. "Good concept."

"It was Lee's doing actually." Celes said and looked around the hallway. "The living parts are sort of boring. Theres the group room though." she said.

"Group room?" Sune asked.

John smiled. "Well… The five of us share a room. Usually when we want to rest but not hide away we use the room, or if we all feel a little sexually charged and want to share each other, we will use the room. Then there are nights Celes and Ro wants to snuggled so we all sleep in there. Then there was the time we all got sick. Harry and Lee at the same time so in order to nurse them back to health Celes and Ro put them in the group room."

Celes smiled. "They even cuddled and didn't mind." she giggled. "We also have the babies in the group rooms and it was another idea Lee had actually. You know hes pretty good at organizing our relationships." she pointed out and then smiled big and blushed and turned her face into John's arms.

Sune nodded. "Well its a very good idea." he said.

"I agree too." John smiled. "Oh, the music room is down the hall here. Every, instrument you can think of, music, sheets, and music books. You will find Amy and Matt in there most of the time. You may want to watch out for them, they are singing terrorist." He grumbled as he remember them waking him up that morning in a panic because of their song. "Terrorist."

Celes giggled. "Don't mind him, he just doesn't appreciate talent." she teased John to Sune.

Sune laughed. "Well they sound like fun." he said. "I suppose the group room will be a five of you zone." he said.

"Well, its mostly the Lee, Harry, Celes, and Ro when it comes to the sex thing. Every now and then I'll join but I prefer to be private with Celes and Ro. But the shows are interesting." he smiled. "To each his own." he shrugged.

Sune nodded. "Do you have to… be with both of them to be with one of them?" he asked, his mind tended to do this. He'd get stuck on something and forget other people.

Celes stiffened a bit. "You can be with Roman and just Roman. I won't stop you or try anything you don't want." she said and smiled a little forced. "Just don't try to steal her." she whispered and kissed John hand and started off.

"Be careful." he told her and watched her walk away. "For the group room, we usually share both girls in that room, or punishing both girls. But yes in the group room, yes. You will have a room for Ro here… and maybe Celes. You tend to be on a one track, don't you? I mean when you are thinking about something that weighs heavily on the mind."

Sune looked up at him and sighed. "I don't mean to hurt feelings, I just tend to think of something from all angles. Right now they all point to Roman, I don't see Celes in them, I feel affection for her yes, but I don't feel love for her."

"Its okay," he said as he nodded, "I think its important to get to know Ro more and then as you do you will get to know Celes more. Just… keep your heart open to both. They complete each other. Where one lacks, the other picks up. Celes is softer. Don't get me wrong Ro is soft and can be soft, but she usually hides that from everyone, well except for Celes to see, but even there its not all of it. Its rare she is soft."

Sune nodded. "She is very soft, Roman I mean. And very much a woman and a girl. I got to spend time with her. As I became stronger during my cleanse I was able to dreamwalk with her." he said tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans after making the plate go back to the kitchen he'd been in that morning. "So are we playing the keep me away from Lee game?" he asked eyes dancing like a foxes about to get in trouble.

"Pretty much." He smiled. "Harry is on assignment. Lee usually stays in the kitchen, his room, or with the kids. However, the kitchen is his domain."

"Awe I see, he cooks for the family. I'm a rather good cook myself, but I do mostly asian food." he said with a shrug. "I could feed you everything from spicy tune to rice balls with plums in them.

John smiled brightly at the sound of rice balls with plums. "Yeah? That will be interesting to try. But yet, Lee does the cooking, its his stress relief or even when he is happy. He's pretty good. I've taught him so asian food but mostly Hawaiian. I'm sure he will be picking your brain about the asian. Other then that he reads cookbooks. Oh! And he stays away from pork of any kind. Roman is allergic to it."

"Awe, so you've all adjusted your lifestyle for it. So Lee cooks, that's good I guess. Its hard to imagine that big Romanian guy in a kitchen." he admitted remembering how angry Lee always looked in his presence. With good reason, he was horrible to them as Nogitsune.

He chuckled, "Roman has trained him well. Don't tell him I said that. However, in Hawaii the men do the cooking and she is Hawaiian. She knows how to cook as well, but she does so when she is really craving something, or if its something we don't know how to make. She grew up in New Mexico so its a lot of mexican food she will cook more of."

Sune nodded. "Interesting." he said and smiled. "So, what else does this house have to offer? A blue box that flies around in time and space?" he asked cracking a joke about one of the few shows he enjoyed the mortals made. He frowned when he thought that. He was a mortal now.

"How did you know?" John asked with excitement.

Sune stared at him for a full minute and then stood back a bit. "You have a Tardis? In this house?" he asked slowly.

"We do. We really do. Roman is working on the whole time travel aspect. But one of our local genuses helped Celes build one." he smiled.

"That… now that I will have to see at some point. Hmm maybe I can help Ro with the time travel…" he trailed off thinking of the ways.

He smiled. "Come on, third floor." he said taking the stairs up. "Here is the training room. I'm sure you will be here soon."

Sune frowned. "Why? I assure you I need know training. My brother is one of the most successful martial artists in history and taught me all I know." he said looking around the room.

"I'm sure you are, but Lee will bring you up here when he gets to it. And I'm sure Harry may want to throw a few punches. Usually we use this room to release our anger or extra energy. We don't necessarily train in here."

Sune nodded slowly. "Well then, I shall be prepared for that. If it helps them cope with the new addition of me then I say allow them to hit me away." he said opening his arms.

John, nodded, "Come on, I'll show you the dance studio. Its where the girls go. Celes usually when she is really upset and needs to move. Usually she bakes, but sometimes she goes there to really exhaust herself or when she is working on something… or teaching." He smiled. "She really enjoys to dance. Ro comes up here to dance out routines for the club. So she also spends time in here."

Sune nodded. "I think I would like to go to that club of Roman's at some point. I hear its quite the show." he said looking around the dance studio. In the corner part of the mirror on the far end there appeared to be a series of drawing with different dance moves on them. He wasn't sure who was working on the dance but it appeared to need a man and it appeared to be interpretive.

"Yeah, it really is. Every now and then Celes performs. Ro does too when she either needs to fill in or when she is feeling out going. Oh, the girls also teach the kids to dance too. Celes does Ballroom and Belly dancing, Roman does Hula and Tahitian. And they both collaborate on hip-hop."

Sune smiled. "I think I'd rather enjoy watching that." he said. "Hip-hop is an interesting style of dance I have never tried." he said and looked up at John. "Do you dance, war god?" he asked him.

"I do a little dancing." he said and nodded. "We all do a little dancing."

Sune nodded. "I've noticed this, you all do a little of everything the others do well. I gathered that in my research on all of you." he said crossing his arms and looking around the room. "I may have to borrow the space." he noted.

John nodded, "The best time is when Celes' isn't pregnant. She basically called dibs on the dance studios in all the houses." he gave a little frown, "I think. But yeah, these rooms are pretty much open to everyone to use. She has a private room of her own up there." he pointed to a little staircase and door.

Sune nodded. "I see." he said and looked around again. "So whats next, tour guide?" he asked him.

John smiled and walked out. "Celes' work room is there," he pointed. "She does a lot for the medical field. We are very proud of her because of that. And there are plenty of guest rooms up here. Draco's and Di's room are also up here and I believe Ro and Celes' room are up here." He followed the music and knocked on the door.

"Enter at your risk!" Roman called.

"And Roman's work Room is up here." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Awe yes, I know this room. Its the first thing I saw upon getting out of the box." Sune said pushing open the door and looking at Roman when he walked in.

"Heads up!" She called as something came flying. She was dress as a catcher in a baseball game. "Get back here, you little bugger!" She growled and then caught whatever was flying around. "Alrighty, Time turner sand and fireworks are not cool… Ooh, maybe in a jar." She said to herself as she ran to her desk and placed it in a jar. It vibrated violently. She placed her magic around it so if it did break free it would still be contained.

Sune winced. "Ro, take it out of the jar before you get hurt. Fireworks and time turner sand do not mix. That's sands of time right there. Its already extremely unstable adding another unstable substance to it will cause an explosion."

"Really!" Luke asked excitedly as he came from the back of the room. "Oh, mum! We can have like… A time trave firework! That would be awesome."

"Yeah, no." Roman said as she took it out of the jar. She used Pele's magic to put out the fire from the sand. She placed the sand back into the giant time turner. "I do not want to be responsible of the Great Chicago Fire."

"Ah, man." Luke said and slumped down on a stool.

Sune sighed in relief. "It would have caused a temporal rip." he said softly and then held out his hand arms and made an ancient chinese rocket appear. It was in the shape of a dragon. He walked over to Luke. "This is a rather fun fire toy." he said to the boy. "You could go shoot this off… as long as… you have supervision." he offered the rocket to him. "Explode it as many times as you want after it has been it will return to you as if brand new."

"Really!" he asked as he took it. He examined it. "How you'd make it? I wonder if I replicate it."

Roman laughed as she felt her son's excitement. "Sune, this is my son, Luke." She smiled and rubbed his head.

Luke stuck out his hand. "Or you can call me Loki."

Sune laughed. "Oh, I knew Loki." he laughed. "Loki is good. And its a time loop spell, very hard magic, very, very advanced but I'll teach you everything I know about it if you wish."

"Wish? Are you kidding? Hell yeah! Wait until I tell Jude, Diamond, and Val. Uncle Georgie and dad's fireworks are going to be made of awesome after this." He smiled at Sune. "So… Mum brought home a true stray." he chuckled.

"Hey! I thought I was the stray?" John asked as he eyed the rocket unsure about it.

"Luke, Mum, Daddy says that its time to come out and…" Lark trailed off after walking into the room when he saw Sune and ten different emotions filled his stomach. He knew the guy was here his mother had told him as much that morning when she helped hims with Rileigh.

"Hey, Lark, come here." Roman said softly and reached her hand out to him. She remembered very well the day they got Lark back from Nogitsune. He scared the shit out of her when he wondered of and even told him she would kick his little ass if he ever did something like that. " _Its okay. You can trust me at least, right?"_

Lark looked at her his heart pounding and he nodded and stepped over to her. "Hello." he said softly to Sune hating how small he sounded. He was grown nearly, had a daughter knew how to fight and defend himself now thanks to his parents.

Sune gave Lark a smile. "Hey, little pest, you've grown up."

"You've been in a box." Lark pointed out and couldn't help smiling just a little, Sune called him a pest when he'd kidnapped him. The scariest part was not knowing where his parents were, overall Sune had actually done very little to him. They had even talk a little before Sune accused Lark of using a spell and stalked off.

Roman smiled as she held Lark's hand and boosted his confidence a little more. "Two boxes." she corrected. She picked up the japanese puzzle box and the healing box. The healing box was smaller than the japanese puzzle box. "See? Aren't I awesome?"

Lark smiled at her. "The awesomest." he looked back at Sune. "You're not planning on getting all evil dude again are you?" he asked him.

"No, I'm not." Sune said.

"Good, cause if you hurt my parents again I can hurt you now." he said.

Sune nodded. "I see that."

"Good, so long as we are clear." Lark said, sounding much like his father. He sighed and relaxed a little and looked at John and then Sune and then right at Luke. "Mate, what is it with our Mums bringing home strays. I mean they could have fleas." he asked him laughing.

"Right! I was really? Another one? I'm tempted on getting this one a flea bath." He said nodded towards Sune.

"Run, Sune, run for your life!" John laughed. "They did that one to me."

"And it was awesome! You smelled like a puppy for days." Lark pointed out.

Sune laughed and stepped away from the boys in mock nervousness.

"Oh that was funny! Grandmummy was so mad! But it was so worth it!" Luke laughed and a mischievous glint entered his eyes as he looked at Sune. "Its tradition, when you least expect it."

Roman giggled. "Watch out, Sune. When Luke gets something in his head, he totally follows through on it."

"I'm a trickster god." he said. "And I have many, many tricks I can teach you." he said to Luke and suddenly three of him were standing behind Luke and the middle one placed a helmet on Lukes head while Sune made it appears as though Luke was dressed as Loki.

"I NEED TO LEARN TO DO THIS!" He said loudly and excitedly. "Kneel before me." he said. "They all kneel in the end."

"Oh. My. God." Diamond said and shivered as she watched Luke. Her body just heated and her knees grew weak.

Jude held her best friend up and looked at Luke. "You just know what to say to get her going." she giggled at him.

Sune chuckled and dropped the elution. "If you'd like, I'll train you in the art of being a trickster." he said to Luke.

"Hell yeah!" Luke said. "He is now on my top five hero." He told his mum. He walked over to Diamond and cupped her face. He kissed her and moaned. He pulled back as he felt her melt a little more. "Got to go." he said and tossed her over his shoulder. "Bow-chick-o-wow-wow." He said teasing John as he walked out.

John shook his head. "Little shit! I can feel that! I asked…" he sighed and smiled. "I will never win with hormonal teenagers under my roof. And if I get too pushy I'll end up with more Grandkids." he said.

"Oy, no one said I couldn't have sex, I just decided to." Lark pointed out.

"Not the point." John said to him.

Roman giggled, "And that grandbaby is the cutest, little thing." She poked Lark's arm and smiled up at him. "Oh, and you…" She sighed as she found herself getting sentimental. She hugged his arm. "I don't want you growing up, Lark. You were my little baby I enjoyed taking care of. We were a little family with you." She smiled and her body heated at the thought of having Celes' baby. "Okay, new subject. What did Daddy send you to tell me?"

"Oh! That, he just asked if you were going to come down today. I don't know why he sent me though. He could have just asked himself." he grumbled. "I think I was buggin him though, he was showing Nick how to make something and I kept cracking jokes that Nick was going to poison us all." he smiled. He'd learned to loosen up in the past years.

"Oh! Really? I usually say that when Harry cooks." Roman giggled. "Next time, have the baby with you and then pick on Nick."

"No because then he'll kick me out and keep my daughter. He's a big softy when it comes to the babies." Lark laughed.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Roman said shaking her head. "You pick on Nick, he keeps the baby and kicks you out, then you spend time with Evie, duh!"

Lark looked at his mum. "Oh… oh!" he said, it had been a bit for him and Evie. "Oh… I gotta go get Ri, see ya." he said and hurried out of the room and got his daughter and went back to the kitchen.

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "So, John showed you around?"

"He did." Sune said and finally reached out for Roman and lightly touched her hip with his fingers.

She smiled, "The kids get out at the end of the month then we will go back to Godric's Hollow. I'm petitioning for Hawaii. Its nice there, sunny, and the fruit is made of awesome!" she sang the last part.

Sune nodded and smiled. "Hawaii could be good, I've only been once." he said.

"See, you need to go back. Don't he, John?" Roman asked.

John nodded. "Yes, nevermind my selfish motivations behind that." he chuckled.

"Well then Hawaii... " he trailed off. "I have a question for you two." he said to them.

Roman giggled at John's comment. "What question?"

"I realize that Lee is the cook in the house but may I cook a meal for the family. I feel like I need to." he said.

"I feel like it would be okay, but I'll have to ask him." Roman said and looked over to John, "What say you?"

"I think he should ask Lee himself. Playing the avoiding game isn't going to ever get Lee on our side about all this." John said.

Roman wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, that's true." She did agree but she wanted to keep them separated so avoid more drama. "Yeah, we can do that."

"There is one more thing you should know." Sune said. He took a minute and suddenly threndle of light started to ripple from his body and inch around John and Roman.

"Light…" John said.

Roman frowned and looked at it. "What… is it?" She asked as she took a few steps away.

Sune withdrew the light and sighed. "I'm no longer Nogitsune, I am a fox, a light fox actually. Its light. Before I was corrupted I was a light kitsune" he shrugged.

"Oh, okay… so what does that mean exactaly? I mean I know Kitsunes are good. Rima is a Kitsune." Roman said.

Sune shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I just know that I'm factory, I'm me again… completely your box removed all the darkness I used to have because of Nogitsune." he said.

"Oh, okay." She said. Not really sure. If he was light did that mean he could help them with their darkness, and if that means that, she wasn't sure she wanted him to help her with that. That was always Celes' job. She bit her lower lip. "I think I'll have to talk to Celes and Rima. Ooh! Rima could probably answer a lot of questions." She said and tugged on John's shirt excitedly.

John nodded and leaned down and kissed Roman and then heard a growl and turned to Sune.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"You can't do that, that's not okay. If you do that when she kissed Celes, Celes will jump down your throat." he warned.

Sune nodded. "Got it, no growling." he said.

"Yeah, the others won't be happy with that." Roman told him. "I know I wouldn't be happy if someone did that to me." She wrinkled her nose as her mind went back to all the questions she had for Rima and wanted to bounce questions off of Celes… but she knew she had to be delicate about that part.

"Come Trick, Sune, lets go down and get this whole asking Lee if Sune can cook thing out of the way." John said.

"Oh! A little birdy told me that you would be the person to put in requests on pets." She said as she bounced around John excitedly.

"Oh God! Lana asked you for that damn goat Lee said she could have." he groaned as they started out of the workroom.

"You're daughter wants a goat?" Sune asked.

Roman smiled brightly. "Oh, she does. Its this cute little thing! And she don't do cute. Far from it. So, I'm excited about this. "Oh, please, John. I'll keep it little so that it won't be that much trouble."

John laughed. "Fine but you have to teach her to milk it and it has to be done twice a day." he said as they made it to the bottom of the first stairs.

"Really? I don't want her milking a goat. Have you had goat's milk, not cool. And Come on, think about this. _Lana_ will have a goat and will have to milk it. If you piss her off or if the others piss her off, I see her milking it at breakfast for everyone that is having milk or cereal to use. _Warm_ milk is so not right!"

"Fine we will get her a billy, so she don't have to milk it cause its a boy." John said. "Get her the goat Ro." he said wrapping an arm around her as they walked into the kitchen. Nick and Lark were nowhere to be found and it appeared the grandbaby was sleeping. Lee stood at the island appearing to try and concentrate and John felt the sex in the air and sighed. "What did I say?" he asked seemingly no one.

Celes poped her head out from behind Lee and blushed. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear." she said and stepped from behind Lee and giggled.

"Oh! So not fair! I want in on that action!" Roman pouted.

Lee shivered and shook his head. "No action here. She was trying to bribe me. But Its not happening. Oh, we have four gaming consoles that need your attention."

"So, I've heard." Roman smiled and opened the refrigerator.

"Water and food, first. No Juice." Lee said quickly.

Roman grumbled to herself.

Celes giggled. "I almost had him, don't let him trying to be cool fool you. I wasn't doing nothing… for me." she giggled and blushed as she pointedly looked in the direction of his crotch and moaned a little. She looked back up and saw Sune and stiffened a little.

Lee felt Celes' emotion change. He looked around and saw Sune. He suppressed a growl. "Morning." he told him.

"Morning." Sune inclined his head and stepped closer. "May I sit?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

Sune sat down across from Celes and Lee and watched the two of them taking in the way they leaned towards one another as if to feel protected. "I have a request. I know you don't like me, but I have one just the same."

John sat down next to Sune's left.

Lee frowned and then nodded, "What is it?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around Celes. He was soothing her and using her as an anchor.

Celes started to absently rub Lee's back. She wasn't afraid of Sune, but his comment earlier had hurt her feelings. She didn't know why it had but it had.

"I would like to cook for your family. A full chinese spread." he said to Lee.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. His first instint was to shoot him down immediately but he bit his tongue. He looked over to Roman whom watched them. She looked relaxed but he knew she was ready to jump between them and break up whatever may happen. He looked back at Sune then down at Celes. " _What do you think, Smiles? I know you don't like no one else cooking for you unless its us."_

Celes bit her lips and looked up at Lee and then at Sune. " _Especially people who don't want me. I… he can cook for the family I don't care but I won't eat it, and I hope no one thinks that mean. But I can't…"_ she shook her head and sighed and pressed her face into his side.

Lee sighed and rubbed her arm. "Not this time. Celes don't like when people other than us cook for her. She tolerates restaurants but other then that no. And She is pregnant, she _has_ to eat."

John had actually forgotten that, before she'd fallen in love with him he'd offered once and she said it made her uncomfortable. He sighed and realized he'd messed that up a bit.

Sune nodded and looked at them. "Maybe one day then?" he asked finding a slight irritation attached to the strong response from Celes.

Roman's emotions were mixed. She felt a little irritated with Lee and Celes. But then she understood, but it just all sucked. She felt Lee was using Celes as a shield and Celes was being prejudiced against Sune. But she knew better. She knew Celes needed to eat and that she was very picky on who cooked for her. She liked that… she just wanted Sune to be given a chance. She thought maybe Lee could cook Celes' dinner for her but that would defeat the purpose and deep down she didn't like that Lee would be 'favoring' Celes like that… but he was her warrior so it was natural. She took a deep breath and picked up her plate. "Well, I'm going riding, I'll be back to fix those paddles." She said as she made a quick exit out the kitchen, leaving her half eaten food.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she kept her face pressed into Lee's side. She didn't mean to be difficult. She sniffed and shook her head a little. "I'm sorry." she whispered to the boys. "I just... " she sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, no crying." Lee told her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her onto his lap. " _Its okay, we all know this is going to be hard. Don't take anything personal. Besides, you are pregnant, you are a little more sensitive than usual._ " He held her and ran his finger through her hair. "Do I need to get the sumo suite?" he teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head. " _I know I am. I know."_ she sent back to him and then a grin replaced her little frown and she kissed Lee on the face. "Happy! Today I am happy, remember?" she asked and kissed his face again and then looked at John and Sune watching them and blushed. "I'm sorry, Sune, it will take me time.

Sune nodded. "You will let me know when you feel comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes." she responded and grinned again.

Damon walked into the kitchen holding a book. He tugged on the nearest person, who was Sune, and gave the sign to be picked up.

Sune looked down at the little boy and gave a jolt. The last time he'd seen him he was a demon. He leaned down and picked him up feeling amazed.

Damon smiled across to Lee and slipped out of Sune's arms and into the chair next to him. He placed the book on the table and it was what appeared to be one of Lee's cooking books.

"What you got ther… Damon…" Lee warned.

Damon gave a mischievous smile and flipped it open to any page. He pulled out a red crayon.

"I'm warning, you, don't you dare. I will tear your hide up!" Lee warned.

Damon placed the red crayon to the page and looked at Lee, as to say, "say something to me, I dare you".

"You little shit! Give it here!" Lee growled.

Damon's little arm went crazy. scribbling all over the page and laughed with glee.

"You little fucker!" Lee jumped up and grabbed him and the book.

"VINNY!" he screamed. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"Oh, no, no help for you!"

Celes stood when Vinny ran in. "Sit." she ordered her and Vinny sat down pouting. She turned to Damon struggling in Lee's arms and walked over to him and picked up the crayon. "Damon, this, this is not okay. There is messing with someone and then there is disrespecting their property. That is Daddy's book, and you disrespected his property by doing that." she scolded him.

"No!" Damon said. "Daddy is being mean!" He said and lifted the book to show it was actually a coloring book. "Help!" he called to Vinny.

"You little shit!" Lee turned him upside down and shook him. "Who turned it for you?" He demanded. "Who! I swear I'll get your sibling for this!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't hurt him. It was me. I was testing it out and Damon saw it and wanted to use it." Luke said as he ran into the kitchen and slid into a stop.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes as she got a little dizzy. "Just… wrong. I was punishing him." she said. "There are pranks and then there are just mean acts." she held the island.

John, picked her up. "Come on, lets watch a movie."

"You little shit, you little shit, you little shit, you little shit!" Lee appeared as he shook Damon. "War! This is war!"

Damon squealed in laughter. "Help!" he said to Vinny. "Help!"

Vinny stood up and went over and pulled Damon away. "Mean Daddy." she said and gave him her stink eye as she helped Damon stand upright. "Messing with Dai-Dai, stressing out Mama. Shame Daddy. Shame." she said hugging Damon.

Damon started with the tears. "So mean… mama hurt…" he cried.

"I… he… what…" he growled as he looked down at Damon. "Bath time!" he said as he went to pick Damon up.

Damon screamed and took off running out the kitchen.

Vinny turned and ran after him. "Daddy won't get you Dai-Dai, we can go hide with Mama." she yelled after him.

"That little shit! Did you see her! Oh, I shall get him back! War!" He growled and looked at the coloring book. He shook his head. "Evil look brat. Both of you take after you mother." He told Luke.

Luke laughed. "Uncle Georgie asked me to create something for Kenzi that we could sell and she would love. Right now she likes coloring and I know how each kid always found some kind of book to color in, even if it wasn't a coloring book." he chuckled. "Sorry." He smiled down at the book. "I'm glad it worked though. Now I can present it to Uncle Georgie."

"Its evil and its vile! I swear he remembers every button and he pushes it every time. That's okay, I shall get him back. One of these days, I shall get him." he said determinedly and to himself as he walked out the kitchen looking for Damon and Vinny.

Luke shook his head. "My family is big but there is never a dull moment. Hey! What are you doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sune said.

"Oh, good, you can play with me, Diamond and Jude. We are waiting for Val to get back." he said. "Would you like to go into town?"

"I think I would, yes. I would enjoy that greatly." Sune said standing.

" _Come on, girls, we are going into town with Sune."_ Luke called to Jude and Diamond. "Great, there is some good things to do. I need to get more supplies too."

Jude walked into the kitchen with Diamond, they held hands. She grinned at Luke. "Okay so town, sounds good to me yeah Dia?" she asked her.

"Oh yes! I need more quills, paper, oh! We can look at getting some clothes. Oh, and I want something sweet. Do you think mama Celes will want something?"

"I do." Jude said. "She always does want a little sweet." She giggled.

"Then we have a plan. Come on, Sune. You're the adult, we will show you around." Luke said. " _We're going into town!"_ He sent John as they walked out the door.

Hours later Roman came back from her ride. It was later afternoon and she was starving. She walked into the kitchen and remembered she had to install a refrigerator on the other side of the house. She pulled out a carton of juice and started to drink out of it.

"Hey! Glass!" Lee said as he went to take the carton from her.

Roman glared at him, "Don't." She told him. "I'll do as I damn well pleased." She told him.

"Roman, you have to eat properly."

"Well, that is where you are being mistaken, I'm not eating, I'm drinking."

"You know what I mean." He reached for it and Roman smacked his hand harder than she normally would. "Leave me be, Lee."

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen then he frowned when he saw Roman and Lee. "What happened I was gone for eight hours?"

Roman frowned and then walked behind Harry and pressed her forehead to his back. It was rare that she would use him as a shield but she didn't know what else to do… or who to talk to. "He's an asshat!"

"I didn't do anything!" Lee said, not liking the way she was acting. "She just came in and started to drink out the care I told to get a glass and she refuses."

Harry sighed. "Ro, what's going on?" he asked her quietly. He didn't move from in front of her. He looped an arm around her though and held onto her so she couldn't run away.

"He's being an asshat. That's all I have to say." She said. "Annoying on top of that. He is so annoying! He is always, 'Do this, Ro.', 'Don't drink this, Ro.', 'You have to do this and this before you can have that, Ro.' and his emphasis, 'Because I said so.'. He treats me more like a child!"

"Fine! I won't tell you what to do. Do whatever the hell you want!" Lee growled. "God forbid, that I treat you like a child when you act like a child."

"Oh! You are one to talk!" Roman said round Harry. "You are more childish than I am."

Harry sighed and shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, what's really going on? What happened today?"

"Nothing happened! She just got back from her ride and now she is biting my head off! You are acting more and more like Vinny, at least with her there is a reason for her to give me the stink eye!" He walked out the kitchen grumbling to himself.

Harry turned around and looked at Roman holding onto her. "Ro, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

Roman frowned and looked down at her hands. "Its… its not going as I want it. I just… Its been so long since John joined us and it felt like he fit right in. I don't know what to do. I want Sune to be accepted but… its like they won't allow it. Then Celes is upset about something and she won't allow him to cook dinner, which makes sense. She won't allow anyone to cook her dinner and that asshat is hiding behind her. And… I don't know. I don't know where I belong. I mean, I do, its just…" She looked up at Harry. I want to spend time with Sune but… I want to spend time with you guys." She gave a growl, "Then Celes wants him to dress like Darien. I'm like, no, she has her Darien, why does he face to dress up for her like that. Augh! I don't know what to do, who to spend time with… hell! Who do I sleep with?" She sighed. "Then Celes is all glowie, and happy, and she looks so cute. I don't want to hurt her."

Harry rubbed her arms and looked down at her. He wasn't that conflicted about this. He knew what Roman wanted, he also knew what she was going through because Celes did the same thing. He kissed her forehead. "The way this is, its not easy. Especially this time, last time John wanted both of you but Sune only wants you so theres that. But if you really feel like you need to talk to someone, talk to Celes she went through all this, you have to learn to balance until he's accepted and while I think it'll happen faster than for John it won't happen over night." he said and kissed her forehead again. "Ro, we love you and we worry. I don't know what's going on in Lee's head because he isn't really talking to me… matter of fact he's sort of… staying away." he frowned and shook his head. "So until we know the whole story comes out we won't know." he sighed. "Are you hungry?" he asked her softly.

"I am." She she nodded. "Can… Can't you just kick his ass and make him accept Sune?" she asked half jokingly.

Harry laughed. "If it were that easy, I'd have done it already." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "He loves you, and he's trying you know that right? I mean last time this happened… well he was worse, a lot worse." he pointed out and then led her to a stool. "At least hes not growling at him every ten seconds. Clearly something is different."

"Yeah, I can kick his ass." Roman smiled and giggled. She sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms. "I know. Its just not moving fast enough for me. I don't know. You know me, I can be so patient but yet at the same time have _no_ patience… Yeah, I have no patience and I don't like being told no. I blame Fred for all of that." She giggled.

Harry smiled as he started to make Roman a sandwich. "Well he did give you everything." he said looking over his shoulder at her. "Just like I do, Ill talk to them okay?" he said.

"No, don't do that. I'm just being spoiled and throwing a tantrum. I know if it were another new guy and he was swooping in on Celes, I would have some major issues about that. I just… They never liked him, even before. When I started to tell them I wanted to keep him and my feelings for him started to change, they were against it. They didn't like it then. I know, they will come around… maybe… maybe instead of just leaving him on his own side of the house I can keep bringing him on this side of the house… but… I don't want him to be uncomfortable either." She sighed. "So complicated!" she growled.

Harry smiled. "You know, somehow I think he won't feel that uncomfortable. Hes a very confident man, nothing like John. John was shy and awkward when he first came to us, Sune is neither of those." he pointed out. "Keep bringing him over here, maybe we even discuss a room for him on our side of the house yeah?" he asked.

Roman thought about it and nodded, "Yeah… Yeah, I think you're right. I mean, I think I was thinking of him as John. I didn't want to upset him or you guys. And he does like the kids, well the ones he have met so far." She smiled. "I think you're right." She frowned again, "You don't think it will distress, Celes, do you? She really don't need to be stressed out unnecessarily."

"I think Celes will be fine, she's got a support system. I think she's just trying to do too much too soon after…" he trailed off as his voice caught. He cleared it and smiled. "She needs to sleep all day right now I think." he nodded. "Yep, she can just lay around and watch movies and sleep." he said knowing that would never fly with Celes.

"Well, Lee did ground her from gaming. Apparently she broke four paddles. I'll have to take a look at them." She smiled.

"Four, last time I saw it was two. Dang I think this ones going to have a short temper on top of a gaming habit." Harry laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think so too." Roman smiled. "I think that is why Lee grounded her for a week… was it a week, I yeah, I think is a week. No gaming."

Harry smiled. "Yes well Im sure she'll find other ways to play." he said with a shrug. He slid the plate to Roman. "Eat, okay?" he said. He always asked, unless he was really worried and feeling warrior man on her.

"Yes, sir." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and bit into her sandwich. She sighed and leaned her head on the counter, "She does look all glowie though."

"Right, I wonder what happened last night after they went home. Its not like they had sex or something." he said and sat down with Roman after he got her a glass of juice.

She shrugged, "Both of their emotions are really happy though. I'm tempted to read their memories but I won't." She drank more of her juice and kicked her feet. "How was your assignment?"

"Standard Ministry needed extra beef so they called." he shrugged.

"Ah, okay, cool." She wrinkled her nose at him and kissed him. "Oh, so Hail and I were talking, we think we should go to Hawaii this summer. What do you think? A little fun in the sun, siming, fruit, pineapple plantation time, and scuba diving. Oh! Please can we scuba dive? I'm not pregnant this time and I really, really, really, _really, really_ want to scuba dive."

Harry laughed. "I think that we should go, yeah. We can invite the extended family too. Our house is huge out there. Plus we have to put the Hawaii house on the market and Id like to be there to oversee the sale." he said. "And yes, we can scuba dive to your hearts content."

Roman squealed and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are now my hero." She giggled. She kissed him all over his face and hopped off her stool as she stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. "I'm going to tell everyone." She said.

Celes rolled over on the couch in the media room and looked at the door when it opened. She smiled up at Lee and then frowned a little and sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Roman bit my head off for no reason. All because I told her to drink out of a glass and not out of the juice carton." He said as he sat on the couch next to Celes.

Celes sighed a little. "We didn't do too good this morning, she's probably upset about that." she said softly and curled her legs under herself and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lee sighed, "I thought we handled it just right." he grumbled. "She said I was controlling… okay, I am controlling, but… I mean come on…" He growled. "She _hid_ behind Harry!"

Celes looked up at him a little surprised. "Really?" she asked. "That's strange, usually she just verbally kicks your ass." she said.

"Right! She hid behind Harry and made me out to be the bad guy. She basically bit my head off and gave me the stink eye! Usually Vinny gives me that and has reason to, but… Ro…" he leaned his head back and groaned.

"It'll be okay." Celes said to him. "We just have to adjust, and we will." she said and turned around on the couch to face him. "Maybe we should… I don't know spend more time around him." she shrugged. "It might help, or you know it might be really bad too." she laughed a little.

Lee looked at her and then turned to look at her, "What happened today? I mean when I asked you about the cooking. You said he didn't want you? What was that all about?"

Celes smiled a little. "I'm just being sensitive, we were talking about the group room and he asked if he had to be with Roman and myself or if he could just be with Roman." she said. "Its stupid, I don't even like him" she said.

Lee frowned and looked at her. He watched her for a bit and sighed as he looked back at the television. "Yes you do." He told her.

Celes frowned. "No, I don't." she said. "I don't, I don't like him." she insisted.

Lee looked at her and lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes, "You do. I bet you're even a little upset about it. However you do, think about it, Celes. He was healed by Roman's will power to heal him. The only time I've ever seen that happen or seen anything close to that, is when you bring Roman back from her darkness. Roman used whatever good or light… actually, I don't know what she used but she used it and look at him. He is just as confused as you. I bet he likes you too."

Celes smiled a little but didn't feel better. "I don't want to like him. I… I don't want to. Not just because of who he was… but because I don't want to hurt Roman. I can't stand to do that to her again." she whispered.

Lee kissed her forehead and held her to his side. "Yeah, we will just have to play by ear, but the way I see it, you will have to like him. Ro, likes him and in this relationship we share each other."

Celes nodded and pressed her face into his side. "Thank you." she said sounding muffled. "You want to stay and watch a movie with me?" she asked and leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Then I'll head on to the kitchen to start making dinner." He rubbed her arm. "Damon nearly gave me a heartattack. That little shit."

Celes frowned. "That was not cool… not at all." she said.

"He terrorizes me on purpose, I know he does. I think he remembers now. If not, its just embedded in him to do so. Oh, I'm going to get him back. We need to make some kind of chain to keep him still or bound him to the tub. Oh, yeah, we need that." He said with a dark chuckle.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "So bad, you are so, so bad." she kissed his neck and sighed and pressed her nose to it.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, but he started it. He totally started it." He kissed her again. "Oh, you should have seen the stink eye Vinny gave me too."

Celes giggled. "She excels at it and I think she actually enjoys when you three play." she said and kissed him again. "Like she knows on some level you really aren't going to do anything too horrible."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her a couple of more times. "However, one day she will be on my side. I look forward to that day." HE chuckled and kissed her a couple more times. "You are happy. I love when you are happy. You glow."

Celes smiled. "I am happy, I'm really happy, despite all the changes, I have my happy bubble and nothing and no one is going to take it away from me." she kissed him again and moved a little closer.

Lee chuckled, "I know what you are doing." he told her.

Celes giggled and kissed him and then down his neck. "I am doing nothing." she whispered and licked along his collarbone. "Nothing at all."

Lee shivered, "Oh, really?" he asked. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring.

Celes shivered and moaned as she moved herself into his lap and straddled his hips. She ran her fingers up into his hair and moaned again.

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He rubbed his hands down to her as and pressed her to him.

"Hey! No sex this week!" John said from the doorway. "You little, sex feen." He said as he walked over and plucked Celes off Lee and sat her down as Harry walked in behind him.

Celes whimpered. "But I _have_ to." she said pressing her legs together. "God!" she said and eyed Lee. She just wanted to jump him, she had since well, since last night.

"You have orders, I will not hesitate to ask him to lower your drive." Harry warned sitting down with her.

Celes sighed. "Suckie." she dropped her head back on the couch.

Lee smiled and laced his fingers with hers. "Its' okay." he told her. He looked over to Harry and then up at John. He cleared his throat. "So, uh… I know this is out of turn. And I didn't plan it this way… I didn't plan it at all but… I asked Celes to marry me last night." he said quickly.

John's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you guys were already married… I mean you have a ring…"

"Its complicated." Celes said grinning. "We are married through Roman." she said.

"And Ro and I are married through Celes." Harry said with a shrug. He hadn't expected Lee to do it but he had told him to just do it if he ever decided he wanted to.

Lee watched Harry. "I don't want the wedding to happen until Ro marries you though. Same with you." He looked up at John. He looked down at Celes, "Do you agree?"

Celes nodded. "I think that's right, he asked you first if he could anyways." she said and leaned on his shoulder. "We can wait." she said and looked at John. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." John said.

"Good." He frowned again. "I don't want to tell Roman… not yet anyways. I think if she knew she would only push for us to marry first."

Celes nodded. "I agree with that too, but we can't keep it from her for long… you know how she gets when she thinks we are keeping things from her." she said.

Harry sighed. "Its going to take some convincing." he said and rubbed his face. "And I think I may get bumped down the list again. I'm waiting on you mate," he said to John. "But I think I may have to wait for Sune now too." he sighed.

"Bull crap. You were going to do so after John. That is the plan and you are going to keep to the plan." Lee told him.

Harry smiled. "What would I do without you kicking my ass?" he asked. "Shes so stubborn though." he sighed and shook his head. "Who cares, I have been known to be way mores stubborn at times."

Celes giggled at the little conversation Harry appeared to be having with himself.

"I actually had some ideas on how to ask Ro, but… I have to ask you guys first." John said.

"What ya got?" Lee asked.

John smiled a little. "It's nerdy but her kind of nerdy and it involves the Tardis." he shrugged.

"What are you going to do, fly it to the club one night and step out onto the stage dressed as her favorite incarnation?" Celes asked.

"How did you know…" he asked.

Celes giggled. "That's what I'd do." she shrugged.

John blushed. "Well yeah…"

Harry said noting and hid his smile he wanted to tease John so bad but knew this was serious business the Tardis proposal.

" _Mate, how did we get involved with a nerdy guy like him._ " Lee chuckled to Harry. He also had to hide his smile. "Sounds good."

" _I have no clue. None at all, but Celes is pretty nerdy herself and she is the reason he's here."_ Harry pointed out. "Yeah good." he tried not to snort.

Lee coughed a couple of times to keep from laughing. "Excuse me."

Harry patted his back around Celes. "You alright there, Mate something in your throat." he said and did the same. "I think I got something too."

"You guys suck." John said blushing deeper.

Celes looked at them both. "Oh and you two are just so cool. Quidditch nerd, cookbook nerd." she said them and giggled.

"Yeah, well, we can use that stuff." Lee chuckled. Sorry, mate. Really, if it makes her happy and it makes you happy then do it. Just know Harry and I are going to try not to laugh." He chuckled. "But we still have love for you. Ooh, are you two are to do the whole proving yourself for her. You know you will probably have to talk to Alan and… who else?" He asked Harry. "Dimi?"

Roman squealed as she ran into the media room. "Guess what!" she said excitedly waving a letter.

Celes smiled up at her. "What?" she asked.

"Mr. M.I. 6 just wrote me and is asking if there is a vacation spot I can recommend for him, Lexie, and his two kids. Oh, can we please invite them to Hawaii? Please, please, please, please, _please_ , please, please!"

"Hawaii, are we going to Hawaii?" Celes asked.

Harry smiled. "Uh yeah, I sort of said we could. And I guess I don't mind if Dalton tags along." he said grudgingly but smiled.

Lee groaned, "Yeah, sure." he said.

"Hey, don't be like that." she hit Lee and Harry. She giggled and bounced on her toes. Oh, he has two kids. They are going to start Hogwarts next year. Ooh, good timing. I knew our matchmaking was going to work out for them." She giggled. "Oh, are going to have a house full of kids. Gerogie said we can take their kids until they arrive for Luau." She said offhandedly. "Same with Draco."

"Hey! We are not a babysitting service." Lee said.

"Oh, hush, they are family."

Celes giggled. "Sounds like we are going to have a full summer." she said happily. "Oh and my Lagoon!" she said. "Yes I am excited to go to Hawaii." she sang/

"The kids are going to out number us. Is there anyone worried about this?" Lee asked.

Roman rolled up her letter and hit Lee over the head with it. "Stop it, behave or I will get the squirt bottle and spray you."

"Ah! You little brat! I'm not a puppy."

"You're acting like one." Roman teased.

Celes giggled and snuggled into Lee. "You know I can just dry you off after she sprays you down." she whispered.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered back. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked Roman when she hit him over the head again.

"Because I can! Buttmonkey. Oh! I have to go back to work. I'll be back. She said as she ran out. Then she ran back in. "Sorry, I forgot." She gave Celes the four newly fixed gaming paddles and then ran out again.

"Hey, I said fix them, not fix them and give them to her!" He called after Roman. He picked up the paddles and started to play tug-a-war with the last one. "Give it!"

"No!" Celes squealed and tugged back. "I want to play my games!"

"I said no." He told her and tugged on it and then shook the controller which in turn shook her. "Give it!"

"Hey! Stop shaking her!" John said taking the paddle from both of them.

Celes giggled. "I'm fine!" she dove for another paddle.

Lee caught her and sat her back on the couch. He took the paddle from John. "No," he told her and walked out with them.

Celes pouted. "I'll get you!" she yelled and got up off the couch to follow him.

"Yeah, you will, but I have you paddles and you can't play for a week. I told you. You broke four all because you lost your temper over a loss. Then you hid the paddles."

"But Lee!" Celes whined. "I wanna play my games! Oh please, Ill do something really nice for you?" she asked.

"No." Lee said as he walked to the kitchen with the paddles. "The only reason you were cool about it for this long was because they were all broken. Four paddles, five days of no play. Now, tell me what you want to eat for dinner so that I can cook it."

"Cheeseburgers!" she said. "And fine, but can I have you instead? In a bed tangled in sheets worshipping each others bodies." she whispered.

"Not until we get he go from John." He poke her nose and then kissed her.

Roman popped into the kitchen. She measured the refrigerator and popped out.

Lee frowned, "What is she doing now?"

"Putting in fridge of awesome in the auxiliary kitchen." Celes said getting up onto a stool to watch Lee cook.

"Oh." He pulled out stuff for cheeseburgers. He frowned, "I think I'll have to lock that refrigerator." He said more to himself. "Knowing her, when we aren't using it she may go over there to get what she wants…" he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Lee that's your job, you're suppose to worry about it shes eating. Its okay, don't let her grumpy mood deter you from what you have always done for her okay." Celes said gently.

He nodded, "I know, I'm just… Everything is just a little tense and I understand that she is feeling it. So she is a little… grumpy as you say. But… yeah, its better she snap off on me" He gave a little smile.

Celes smiled. "You're a good man." she said. "And she loves you and she knows you mean well." she sighed and looked at the door of the kitchen. "I feel like shes a million miles away though right now. When she's with him, I feel her slip away a little." she whispered. "Now I know how she feels."

He gave a little smile. "She's a good woman too. She will come back. If there is anything I know about her, she is loyal. She will _always_ come back. God, I miss her and she is here. Its so odd. Has she… spent time with him today?"

Celes sighed. "I don't know." She said and laid her head down. "Maybe it'll get better soon." She sat up and grinned at him. "I love you. So much. I'm going to go find Ro." She said and got off her stool she walked over to Lee and kissed him with a moan. She slid a hand down his chest unable to resist her need and touched him through his pants and then moaned and stepped away panting. "Okay... Going." She said. She walked away before she tried to stay and reached out to Roman. She followed that feeling to her workroom and poked her head in. Roman stood with Sune at the time turner talking. She stepped in and walked up behind them. "What are we doing guys?" She asked standing on her toes to see around them.

"We are trying to figure out how to fuse the time terner with the tardis. Sune had informed me earlier that the sand inside is the sand of time. Its already unstable. I want to do more test on it but he insists that I be safe and not to do it here. So I'm trying to figure out where I can do so. However, if it reacts badly to the testing, I'm think that this time it won't be sand flying around like some firework, it will be more of me being transported in time somewhere… with no way of getting back." She frowned at the sand. "Stinken sand."

Celes looked at both of them. "Well after Noah was born I took a muggle chemistry class. You need a catalyst that can control the chaos of the sand. So maybe we look at know muggle elements maybe that part isn't magic at all. Maybe it's science." She said with a shrug.

Sune looked down at her impressed. "That's not bad." He said.

Celes smiled at him genuinely "I have my moments."

"Oh…" Roman frowned. "So, in order to slowly down the molecules you cool it down then to speed it up you heat it up." She smiled brightly, "You little smart woman!" She kissed Celes and then wrapped her arms around the giant time turner. "I'll have you in the TARDIS in no time. I have the perfect combination of how this will work. Then we will be in a Moffat Loop." She cooed to the time turner as she gently caressed the glass.

Celes laughed. "You're like me when I'm in Sexy." she giggled a little.

Sune shook his head slowly. "You two are cute." he said to them.

Celes smiled. "No one can resist that Roman and Celes charm. Us together makes everyone happy." she grinned up at him.

"You guys don't get it!" Roman told them. "The answer is right there! I just need to engineer a chamber to hold the sand. The engine will either heat up to make it go faster in which it will take us to the future or cool it down and reverse the rotation of the molecules to take us back in time. That is why its in a cool glass. you turn the dial wake it up and start on its way!"

"You know, we could do a liquid cooling system." Celes suggested. "Keep it in the glass as it is and run a system that can be toggled on mid flight to keep the sand from combusting." she suggested. "Liquid nitrogen would work."

Sune nodded. "Yeah, that could work. You have a very scientific mind, I didn't know."

Celes smiled a bit. "You didn't ask." she shrugged and looked at Roman. "What do you think?"

"It works!" She kissed the glass. "Mama Ro will take good care of you, Oh, yes she will." She cooed at the sand. "Oh! Measurements!" She waved a hand and tape measure appeared she started to measure the glass and writing out numbers. She popped out of her room down to the TARDIS engine room and started to measure that space. When she was done she popped back into her room and started to plug in equations on how it would all fit. Then she how she was going to wrap everything in it. She squealed as she worked.

Celes laughed at her and then looked at Sune. "Can I have some time with her?" she asked softly.

Sune looked down at her and nodded. "Yes." he said and hesitated a half a second. He reached up and touched her shoulder lightly and then dropped his hand and left them alone.

Celes turned once he was gone and walked over to Roman and slid her arms around her and pressed herself into her back. "Keep going, I'm just going to stand here like this till you're done."

Roman nodded as she finished her math and then started to sketch out what it should roughly look like, "What you think?" she asked.

"I think it will work." Celes said. "Really, you make it happen I just come up with the ideas." she whispered and smiled.

Roman smiled. "Well, I'm glad Sune made me slow down. Cause I was debating of doing the test but going to China. Sensei was the only one I could think of that would have the possible magic to help." She smiled.

"Well from what little he has told me of himself he may too." she sighed and shut her eyes holding Roman a little tighter.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know yet. Neither does he." She said. "I think." she rubbed Celes' hand. "Lee let you play?" she asked.

Celes pouted a little. "No." she said. "Jerk monkey face man." she said and giggled. "Its okay I'll just pester him later."

"Or beat him at his own thing and hook up another gaming console in the other media room." She smiled. "But I didn't tell you that."

Celes giggled. "I have a hard time keeping things like that from him and defying him." she said truthfully. "Actually I don't deceive people very well at all." she pointed out. "I shall think about it." and rubbed her hands up to Roman's breasts and moaned a little and then dropped her hands back down. "I'm sorry, I'm suppose to be good. I'm sorry." she whispered.

Roman smiled as she colored in some of the drawing. "I know how you feel, its okay." She told her as she rubbed her hand. "Believe me, I really know how you feel."

Celes sighed. "Roman, what's wrong?" she asked softly. "You're angry."

"I'm annoyed, not angry." She sighed. "I just… she sighed, I know things are going to take time but I just… I want everyone to accept him. I'm not very patient… then again I think its because we haven't had sex." She growled. "Not even in the dreams. God, I want him. But he's right, we need to wait until you all are okay with us and him. Then he is new and I want to spend time with him but I'm so worried about you. I was in your same shoes when you were getting to know John. I know _exactly_ how you feel. Everything is just messed up."

Celes smiled. "You know it'll get better easier. It will my Baby Girl." she reassured her. "Look at how well things are with John now. And this is day two, Hawaii will help, it always helps when things are like this. It helped fix John, it helped introduce him to our family more. He needs a role in our family. He needs… he needs to spend time with you. Spend time with him, I'll be fine, I have Lee and Harry and John. They will help me and I'll spend time in between its okay." she said and pressed her face to Roman's back. "I love you, I don't want you to be unhappy." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I want you to have what you want, I've spent too much of our lives together taking it away."

Roman sighed and held her hands. She kissed each of her knuckles. "I don't know if I'm just a glutton for punishment or I'm mentally disturbed but I still love you. I really do. God, I love you so much. And who knows what the future holds. Maybe when you are done being jealous of me you will stop hurting me." She shrugged. "But I love you." She gave a frown. "Celes… You put Lee first on that list… you're carrying Harry's baby, usually we put whoever the baby's father first in the list."

Celes dropped her arms. "I… I didn't mean." she sighed and closed her eyes. "Why does it always have to be just one way? And I'm not jealous of you… I hurt you because I don't always think before I act and react to a situation. That's not jealousy its stupidity." she sighed and sat down and took a deep breath.

"I was picking on you. I know you're not jealous of me." She frowned and looked at her. "What's the matter?"

Celes snorted. "I'm pregnant, and apparently a little sensitive." she said and looked up at Roman. "I'm scared, I'm scared, Roman. I don't know why I'm scared, I don't know what's scaring me. He doesn't, he… Sune… he's different. I see it. I just… I don't know… last night was one of the scariest nights of my life. I… what if I mess this all up again. I want you to have what you want but everyone in this family reacts to how I'm feeling and they need to stop it. You deserve happiness, you deserve what you're looking for. You deserve him." she said and looked at her hands. "And you know, last night was good too." she whispered.

Roman bit her lower lip. "They do, and I don't think that will ever change." She told her. "I really don't. I mean, I even react on your behave. Its just… its just embedded in us. And I really do want to spend time with him and get to know him now. God… when he was… when he was Nogitsune… I even liked him then. I was drawn to him. I couldn't help it. You weren't even drawn to him. I thought maybe it was because I saw myself in him but I think It was more than that. I want to find out why? Why me? I mean lets think about this. Out of the two of us you have always been able to detect a small glimmer of light, how did you not and I did?"

Celes looked at her hands guiltily. "I did." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I did, and I saw the way you looked at him, heard the way you talked to him… I knew… I knew he'd be back someday for you." she whispered. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid you would want to keep him and it turns out, I didn't have to you kept him anyway." she sighed as a giant weight lifted off her shoulders and she sighed again when she felt Hi'iaka fill her with a power she thought she'd lost.

Tears gathered in Roman's eyes. "We… Celes…" She stood up and walked away from Celes. "You made me think I was crazy!" She hissed. "You… you made me… we could have saved him a long time ago! We could have saved him and we could have saved…" Her voice hitched as she thought about Addy. She crouched down with her face in her hands. They could have saved lives… lives that were unnecessarily taken… Nogitsune… Sune he took life unnecessarily. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. She looked at Celes angrily. "You cannot, blame him for his past. You cannot hold that against him. We had the power to stop him. We had the power to prevent a lot of unnecessary things that happened. You… whatever you hold against him cannot and will not count. You will try to be friends and you will make it work."

Celes' head snapped up and she looked at Roman. "I don't hold that against him, _I_ am the only reason Lee hasnt bitten his head off yet. _I_ am trying, But he don't want me. He doesn't, Roman. I can't make him. But I will try. I know why Addison is dead, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about it. Why do you think I flipped out after it happened? Because I knew it was my fault not his. I don't hold anything against Sune. I don't, I only worry I'll lose you. And I'm trying to not do that." she stood. "I was wrong, I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that, but don't you ever accuse me of not trying or blaming him for Addison ever again, I don't. And I never _ever_ have." she said.

"Yes you have!" Roman hissed. She walked up to Celes and towered over her. "I know you Celes. I know how you are. You were threatened that he would take me away. So, instead of sharing information you hid it. I don't know how you did but you hid it and you hid it from me. You are _not_ trying. I know you. I _feel_ your emotions. I feel his. He likes you and you actually like him but you are building that damn wall, I build." Roman growled and paced away. She flexed her hands. "You can make anyone fall for you, you can make amends. But you are refusing to do so." She was so angry. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to shake Celes and blame her for everything. But she knew that was wrong. Everything wasn't her fault. The other part of her wanted her to stay away from Sune. And a third part of her was hurt that she lied about this. Tears ran down her eyes as she walked to her door. "Please leave my room." she told her.

Celes nearly growled but she didn't she stepped towards her. "I'm walling him out because I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." she whispered and sniffed. "I'm leaving now. I love you, and I know you don't believe that but I do." she said.

"You're right. The hurt part of me don't believe that. Its accusing you of making me suffer with John and our relationship. I wanted so badly to have the same relationship you have with him. I wanted so badly to be at ease to be open to him, I want so badly to marry him. I feel like I'm ten paces behind you and i will never catch up. But all along, the one person that was supposed to be my John was locked away in a box. With me thinking that I would _never_ see him again."

"I knew you would." she said. "He went into the box willingly, if he hadn't then I knew he'd never be around again but he did, so I knew he would be back because he wanted to be better for you. And now… he loves you, oh God does he love you. He just looks at you… and the way you looked last night… you know how I know? Because it hurts me to watch it. I knew this would come. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so very sorry." she whispered and turned to leave.

Roman slammed her door closed. She was done talking. Talking was only hurt them both… again. The part of her that was hurt accused her of being selfish and not really caring for her. This was why she kept a wall up between her and the rest of them. "I am a masochistic. I love that woman but she keeps hurting…" She swung around and looked around her room. She finally found her jar and left her room. "Celes!" she called and marched up to her. "Pull from the jar!"

Celes didn't even question it she did as she was told and looked at the slip and sniffed and turned away from Roman with a little nod. She should want her, no one should. She started off on her way again.

Roman walked back to her room and went into her private room and pulled out clothes to change in. She pulled on some of her old biker clothes and braided her hair. " _Harry, I'm going to a bar."_ She sent and popped out to the garage that held all their vehicles. The didn't usually use them cause they could pop out anywhere but they brought back their bikes and just collected them. She climbed on her bike and started it up. She revved the engine a couple of times. With a wave of her hand the door opened and she went to take off but pressed on the brakes when she saw Harry.

Harry climbed onto the bike behind her. "Go to the bar, but I'm going too especially if you're taking the motorcycle." he said. He didn't know what happened but he knew it had to do with Celes and her when didn't it.

"Fine, but you are DD." she told him and took off with Harry on the back. They made it out of Hogsmeade in record time. Then she started jumping. One moment they were in the country the next they were in the city driving out of an ally.

" _Hey, where did you guys go?"_ Lee sent them.

" _A bar, Celes and Roman had another fight."_ Harry sent back. " _I got her."_

" _Okay, I'll check on Celes."_ Lee told him, " _Be safe."_ He passed out plates to the kids and then left Val and the older kids in charge. He nodded to John and they walked up the stairs to find Celes. "Celes went to find Ro… I guess they had an argument. Will you check the baby for me?" he asked John.

John nodded and reached out and found the baby just fine. He caressed him and nodded. "Babies good." They walked along and heard talking from the third floor and followed it and found Celes and Sune in the dance studio.

"... and I didn't tell her, I didn't say a word. You had light and I just… lied to her. I knew you'd come back, so I thought it'd be okay… but she was so devastated. I am the reason she is so wrecked, I am the reason Nogitsune kills Addie. So, see you're not guilty you are… perfect." she tossed her hands up and dropped them.

Sune looked at Celes and then grabbed her wrists to stop her from throwing her arms around again. "You did what you thought would protect her at the time." he said.

"No, I did something selfish." she said to him and looked up at him. "I was selfish with her and how I feel… but you two work and now I'm trying to make up for it by making you feel as comfortable and wanted as possible. I'm playing advocate." she whispered.

Sune wasn't sure how to comfort Celes. He sighed and shook his head and then hugged her awkwardly. "Its okay, its okay." he said softly.

John stopped Lee from going into the dance room. " _Let them. They need this."_

Lee frowned at him. He went to say something but deflated and just leaned against the wall outside the dance studio. " _I knew she was lying."_ Lee told John. " _Harry was teaching me how to keep our connection open so I can know where she is all the time and to dim it when necessary. I asked her before we separated them. I felt her guilt… a twinge of it. I didn't say anything. I thought it was just me. But over the years I figured out our connection and when she lies or withhold things its the same. There is always a twining. I was hoping I just imagined it that day. It wasn't real. And for the most part, I didn't want her to have him… anybody but him."_

John gave him a sad smile. " _That last part about Ro, you lost me."_ he sent.

" _I didn't want Ro to have Sune… I don't know why, I just didn't. I figured anyone but him…"_ he gave a sad smile. " _He made her happy… like… really happy. Even when he was Nogitsune. He challenged her like Fred did. I was threatened. I didn't want another rival. I don't want to fight for her attention and I knew with him… I would."_

" _Hmm just how like you and Fred used to?"_ John asked, he'd heard stories upon stories now.

Lee nodded, " _Yes. We use to fight over her all the time. I was the one that took care of her. He terrorized her just to hear her scream. Then challenged her. They bickered all the time but in the end they were happy…_ " he gave a smile as he remembered back. " _He spoiled her too. Made her try new things, played… they played. And he was stubborn too. When we tried to sugar coat something he told her bluntly. She was the same with him too. Man, I really wished you were there to see them. They truly loved each other and could have worked out… I know they could have."_

John smiled at Lee and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " _Dude, but don't you see? You were still best friends with Fred despite the Roman stuff, guess what you are getting with Sune? You're getting that feeling back. You get to bicker with someone over Roman. Cause we don't and you and Harry don't."_ he sent to him patting his shoulder.

"I'm a what?" Celes' voice suddenly floated out of the room.

"A Chīsai gaki it means…"

"Oh no, I know what it means. Oh, oh you sneaky little fox. Oh you are on my list." she said pointing at him.

Sune laughed and shrugged. "But you are, you really are." he said.

"List! You are on it. Sneaky little fox buttmonkey face." she said and started out the studio a tiny smile on her face. She faltered when she saw John and Lee and stopped. "Uh, hi guys." she waved.

"Sneaky little fox buttmonkey face?" Lee asked.

"Yes, he called me a little brat!" she said and looked at him as he came out of the studio. "List!" she declared again. "List!"

Sune laughed. "Yeah, got that. We will see how well you do." he said crossing his arms as if to say Trickster god you can do nothing to me.

"Sneaky, little fox, buttmonkey face?" Lee looked at John, "You hear that? Sneaky little fox, buttmonkey, face… interesting."

John nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah I hear it." he said laughing. "That was cute."

"Yeah it was." Sune said.

Celes squinted her eyes at all three of them. "Oh no, no you will all be on my list you keep that up!" she said pointing at them.

"Whatever you say, little brat." Lee teased. He smiled when Lana, Bree, and Danger ran up to them.

"Okay, nobody panic." Danger said raising her hands. "But…"

"Mister escaped again!" Lana declared.

"He's magic, Mama." Bree said.

Celes' eyes widened. "He... " she swallowed. "Im going to hide, call me when the beast is found and put away." she said.

John started to laugh harder. "I have got to get you to sing the Anya song for me." he said said doubling over.

Celes whimpered "Its not funny. I am truly ascared of them." she said.

"Of what?" Sune asked.

"My…"

"Danger's bunny!" Lana supplied and bounced on her toes with a big smile on her face.

Sune looked at Lee and John and then back at Celes and snorted then burst out laughing. "Bunnies, you're afraid of bunnies, oh you are a little brat. How can you be afraid of that? When you meet Nobiyuki you will never want him to be in his form."

Celes pouted more. "List." she said sadly.

"It's okay." Lana said. "We heard that she had a…" She leaned into Sune and cupped her mouth but spoke in a loud whisper. "Tra-mas-tic expires."

Sune nodded. "Really now? Well if youd like I can help you find this bunny that scares your Mama." he said it so naturally and so like he fit.

Celes watched him and saw him with the kids and her mind started to think of his role in their unit. She shivered and looked down the hall when she heard a noise and screamed and jumped up into Lee's arms. "He's there, why does he always find me… oh God look at the beedy eyes its like it going to kill me in my sleep." she tried to climb onto Lee's head.

"Mister wouldn't do that." Danger frowned at her with her fists on her hips.

Lee chuckled, "Mama is just scared, don't mind what she says." He told her. "Come on, its way over there, Celes." He said as he leaned down to set her on the ground. Then he paused. and smiled. "Hey, Celes. You want to game?" he asked her.

Celes clung to him and nodded slowly trying to figure out his angle.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You pet the bunny and you are off punishment. However, if you break a paddle you have to pet the bunny 5 times." He told her.

Celes whimpered and looked at the bunny and shivered and then back at Lee and pouted. She kissed his chin and squared her shoulders and marched over to Mister. "Okay little bunny." she whispered as she got down on her hand and knees. "Just be cool, be cool." she said and held her hand out and touched him and gave him a little pet and pulled her hand back when he made a little noise. "What's that?" she asked.

"Mama that's the bunny noise." Bree said giggling at her.

Sune couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't, he enjoyed the cute pain in which Celes was in. She was a brat but now he didn't think she was that bad. He shook his head. "I think.. I think I may go find Roman and Harry." he said to Lee and John.

Lee nodded and chuckled as he walked over to Celes and picked her up. "You'll think twice on braking the paddles, won't you?"

"He's not that bad." Danger said and cooed at her bunny. "You are the cutest little thing, aren't you? Yes you are. You're my cute little Mister."

Celes pouted. "The only paddles I will take part in breaking is the ones that you break over my ass." she whispered and blushed a little.

He chuckled, "Good girl." he kissed her temple. "Did you girls finish your dinner?" he asked them.

"I did, it was made of awesome!" Lana sang and looped her arm with Bree's.

"It was very yummy, Daddy! Thank you!" Bree piped in and giggled as she rocked with Lana playfully as they were attached.

Danger giggled as she watcher sisters. "Yes, we finish, we are going to feed Mister and then watch a movie with Miles."

"Okay, good. Lets get you fed, then you can start on your gaming again." Lee told Celes. He looked over to Sune. "You, uh… when you get back, I'll have plates for you saved… you, Harry, and Ro."

Sune nodded. "Thanks Lee." he said to him and watched them go. "You should go too, I'm going to go find Harry and Ro… but uh, one question. Will… will I ever get those marks you guys have?" he asked him.

John smiled as he looked at the marks of Ro and Celes. "You will." He told him. "Just be prepared for the girls to be unreasonably jealous. That is how the Hawaiian magic works. The women mark their mates to show that they are theirs. So jealousy is involved. Its easier for Ro because she is pure blood Hawaiian… and she gets jealous pretty easily. Celes on the other hand is a little tricky. She isn't a jealous person and she is only part Hawaiian."

Sune nodded and looked at them. "I don't know if that will ever happen… with Celes but I think I wouldnt mind." he said. "Okay off to find the warrior and his ward… or is it the other way around." he laughed and then was gone in a flash of light as was the way he apperated. He could always find Roman, he could track her in a way none of her family could. With her power. He tuned to it and followed it to a run down bar. He shook his head and walked into it and saw Harry and Roman at the bar. Roman had a shot in her hand and Harry wore a playful grin on his face watching her. He smiled and watched as Harry gave her whatever she wanted. He walked up to them and gasped. "And just what is this?" he said looking to play a little. "I thought you were into me?"

Roman looked up at and nearly fell back. She balanced on the stool. "Into you? Oh, sir, this man here is buying me drinks. And has challenged me. "Would you like to join the challenge?" She smiled and giggled. "Its a naughty challenge, though."

Sune raised an eyebrow. "What sort of naughty challenge?" he asked intrigued he took a set on her other side and leaned into her.

"Well, one person tells the other if a fantasy, if you think he would be interested he takes a shot… wait… no. If they would do this fantasy and you guessed that the other person will do it he has to take the shot if you got the answer right, if not, you take the shot." she squinted at the shot glass, I just lost."

"Yep so bottoms up, I already sent the bike home so we will be apperating or calling Lee and John." Harry said chuckling. "gonna play?" he asked Sune.

Sune smiled. "Sure." he said.

Roman took the shot. "Okay, I'll start you off with an easy one. I fantasize of taking a chocolate bath and having a lover come in and lick me clean only to get down and dirty again, on the side of the bath. Now you have to guess to see if I would really do this." She giggled.

"Oh you would." Sune chuckled. "You so would, you love sweets Ro."

Roman giggled. "Yes," She sighed, "I do and have… sort of." She giggled and took a shot.

Sune laughed. "Me now?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "By all means." he leaned back to give them space as he had seen how she lit up when he came in. It hurt but… this guy made her happy.

"Okay uh...I would like to one time make love on the great wall… just have my way right there in the middle of the wall busy people going by." he looked at Roman. "Watching."

Roman shivered, "I'm going to say you would." She looked at Harry heatedly. She knew Harry would, "What do you think?"

Harry shivered under look. "I think he would too… I know I would… damn." he said and reached out and touched Roman's breast right there in front of the entire bar and moaned.

Sune watched him touch her and his body lit on fire. "Yeah… I would." he took a shot and reached out and touched Roman's neck.

Roman shivered. "You have to take another shot. Harry guessed right. There is three of us so the shots are now doubled. She bounced in her stool. She leaned over and kissed Harry. They had done so many things in the public eye. It was hot as hell. She leaned over to Sune and kissed him too. "Okay, second shot then Harry goes."

Sune chuckled and took the shot and then watched Harry.

Harry gave a half smile, he knew this one would stump her. "I want to tie Lee up and make him watch me pleasure you and Celes." he said.

Roman smiled as he looked at him. "You know… I think you would. Just so when we untie him he can have his way like a wild crazy man." She shivered. "Then again you two always team up against us so it could be a trap… I'm going to say yes, you would."

Sune laughed. "I have no friggen clue… I'm going to go with Ro on that."

Harry laughed out loud. "Yeah I probably would." he took two shots. "But can you imagine, God you two both get wetter when someones watching…" he moaned and kissed Roman's neck.

"Do you now?" Sune asked. "Hmmm how interesting." he kissed the other side of her neck.

Roman shivered again as her body heated up more. "I do… I really do. God… and I'm naughty. I don't listen. So I get punished more." She giggled and kissed Harry. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned. "I'm starting to think you are taking advantage of me." She giggled and leaned her head back as she thought of a fantacy. "I think of walking around on the street talking to people, then out of no where someone pulls me into a dark alley and has his way with me. I never see his face or know who is. My powers are useless but I find it exciting."

Harry moaned, he could be that guy. He looked at Roman. "I don't know if you would… but I would so I'll say no this time." he said the little bit of alcohol he'd had already going to his head as he slid a hand up her leg.

Sune smiled. "You would like that, I think." he whispered in her ear and brushed his lips over her ear and moaned into it. God she was so hot, he wanted her, and he could tell Harry did too.

"I do think about it." She said and shivered. "Harry gets two shots and I get two shots." She shivered again and rolled her hips. She was already feeling her juices leak. Harry was nearly ready. Sune teased her… God, what if he watched? She shivered again. "Sune's turn."

Sune watched them take their shots and moaned when he caught sight of Harry's hand on Roman's thigh slowly moving up it. He could watch… he could… touch too… why was he waiting again. "I fantasize of being taken completely advantage of… tied down and just… worshipped until I almost explode and then they stop." he said.

Harry who was slipping his hand into Roman's skirt now, the one that had rolled up when she rode. He touched her core through her thong and moaned. "I like… I think you wouldn't like that mate. Being teased to the point and then stopping."

Roman smiled as a dark side of her shivered. "I think he would." She said. She spread her legs a little wider for Harry.

"I think if you touch her this game is going to be over real quick." Sune said as he looked at what they were doing and then looked at Roman with hungry eyes. "God…" he moaned and kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth as he knew Harry was sliding his fingers into her. How had this happened?

Harry moaned as he started to pump in and out of Roman, alcohol always made him a little less aware of his surroundings… But Sune kissed Roman while he worked her and he wasn't sure just how he felt except extremely aroused.

Roman moaned against Sune's mouth and squealed a little. She rolled her hips and moaned again. She shivered and felt excitement bloom into her stomach. She sucked on Sune's tongue and enjoyed the way he tasted. "G-God…" She moaned. She looked over to Harry and kissed him as well. "W-what… are you men… doing to me?" she moaned.

Harry chuckled. "I think this is fulfilling all three of our fantasies." he moaned and pressed his fingers up to her gspot and tickled it.

Sune moaned and nodded. "God… I want you… I want you so bad Roman." he panted and looked at Harry. "I want her." he said.

Harry paused and saw it in his face. "Theres a room on the side of the house you are staying in, its a blank slate." he said and slid his fingers out of Roman with difficulty and kissed her with a moan. "Go with him, Roman." he whispered and nipped her lip.

Roman shivered and looked at him. She wanted them both. But she knew THey were ready for that… not with each other. She moaned and kissed Harry again. "You owe me another drunk Harry night." She whispered to him. "I love you."

"God I love you too, Ku'uipo. Please… please just come back." he whispered and kissed her again and then sat back. "Go."

Sune nodded and picked Roman up. "Thank you." he said and inclined his head and walked Roman out the bar and moaned. "God, why did I wait to have you, last night was torcher this morning… I wanted you right there against the door." he kissed her and walked them into the alley way. He popped them back to the house in a flash of light and into the room Harry talked about. He broke the kiss and set her down on the bed and suddenly it set in, he was going to have her. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at her. "I have not been someones lover for a very, very long time." he said running his hands up her bare legs.

Roman looked down at him and shivered. "It's okay." She whispered. "You can take your time or go fast. Either way, I want you Sune… I want you either way. If its fast and short I will wait. No judging on my part. I want you to be comfortable."

He looked up at her and leaned up and kissed her as his hands slid up her skirt and he touched her for the first time. He moaned against her mouth and stood and used his body to lay her on her back. He moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. He slid a finger over her, exploring her, getting to know her and gave a little gasp when he found her clit ring. "You have one of these? That is hot." he moaned and kissed her neck to her collarbones. "Want you, I want all of you. Please… please let me have all of you." he moaned as he pressed his finger to her clit and rubbed it slightly and watched her react.

Roman moaned and rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips and raised them up towards him. She licked her lips and shivered. She looked up at him. "All of me how?" She whispered.

Sune moaned. "Roman, we can't connect the way you do to the others but… I want you right now. I want to only think of you and you of me." he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, for a few hours can you just be mine?" he asked her and kissed her.

She slid her hands up and over his arms. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "Okay." She looked up into his lavender eyes and nodded, "Okay. I can do that." She sent Lee, Harry, John, and Celes each three nudges and then dulled the connection between them all.

Sune smiled and kissed her again. He used his magic to remove their clothes and then just looked at her. "Oh my God, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he touched her breasts lightly and watched her nipple harden and respond. "God so beautiful." he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her nipple and moaned when he sucked on it gently. His hand trailed down her body and he rolled up on top of her and settled between her legs but didn't enter her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you, my Roman, my little Goddess."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too Sune. My foxy tormentor." She giggled. "I loved you as you were Nogitsune and I love you know as Sune the good Kitsune." She puckered her lips at him and cooed at him. "You are such a cute little fox."

Sune smiled and kissed her. "I like that you accepted me both ways." he moaned and pressed to her core and his shaft gave a twitch. He moaned and then pressed into her and felt her take him in. "God…" he shivered and moaned as he buried himself completely inside of her making them one.

Roman rolled onto her head as she gasped out a moan. She shivered and felt her core throb and her body heated more. She shook a little as she felt her body titer on the edge of her orgasm. Something about being connected with Sune, having to wait for so long, being in love with him for so long just made her so complete. It was in that moment she felt like just one person, being with one person. It was as if he was her whole world in that moment. Her love she held was for him and her body was his to command. She shivered as she slid her hands around his back and up and over his shoulders. She looked at him through different eyes. She took in his chest as she ran her hands down the muscles of it. She traced a finger between the lines of them and ran her fingers back up. She took in his scent and smelled everything. Rain, fire, earth, she even felt a slight breeze against her flesh. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She gently licked his lips and moaned.

Sune shivered and moaned as he started to move in and out of her he slowly started to learn her with his eyes and hands. He ran his hands up her sides letting them take in every line, bend and curve he memorized the texture of her skin. He took in her scent when he moved his head down into her neck. Fruit… and a slight tinge of sulfur, like a volcano. He moaned and kissed her neck as he quickened when he felt her core tighten. He memorized how that felt and moaned again leaning back a bit to kiss her gently and then down her chin and neck. He grazed his teeth along her collarbones and moaned louder. He loved her, he loved how she felt. He burst with it. He pressed his forehead to hers and pulled her knee up to his waist and thrust a little harder. "Roman… my sweet, sweet Roman." he moaned and kissed her again.

Roman gave a high moan as she wrapped her arms around him. She locked her ankles. She moaned against his mouth. Her moans grew higher in pitch and her first orgasm hit her. Her hips jerked and shook with it. She breathed against his lips as she held him tightly. She pressed her chest to his and pushed felt a strange warm feeling push out of her and into him. She pressed her face into his neck and surrounded herself with him. His scent, his body, his sounds, and his magic. A part of her felt like she was worming her way further into his heart. She felt safe and warm. She moaned as she rolled her hips more.

Sune moaned and felt the warmth coming from her and felt his own going onto her. He wanted to feel her and he could. He could feel her. The way she moved with him, they way she loved him was in her touch. In her eyes, in her body. He loved her so much. He wrapped his arms around her nad lifted her upper body and held her so close to him as he continued to get to know her. He explored her face with his mouth kissing every part of it. He traced her ears with his tongue licked the lobes. The hollow spot behind him. His senses filled of only her. "Only us, my love, only us." he moaned and kissed her again as an orgasm started to build up in his lower back. He shivered harder and kissed her again.

Roman moaned against his mouth. His warm mouth, hot tongue, soft hair, his hard body that was firm, but yet soft. She moaned and sucked on his tongue. She loved tasting him. The way he felt against her... it was just..." she shivered and gave her body over to the pleasures he was giving her. They was he touched her was even gentle, but yet he was firm. She kissed his chin to his jaw then up to his ear. "Sune..." she breathed against his ear. "Sune... I'm..." she moaned caught his ear lobe with her lips and moaned, sending the vibrations through his ear.

Sune moaned louder and nodded as he pumped a little faster. Feeling her against him, feeling how she responded to him. God he just wanted to feel it forever. He kissed her neck and moaned against it as he slid a hand between them looking the rock her world as well as show his loved. He lightly touched her clit and rolled it once. "God… Roman… Roman… I love you. God I love you, I love you." he moaned as his body started to shiver and jerk inside of her. The way she made him feel was like nothing before. He shivered harder and harder as his orgasm creeped up. "Roman… Ro… please… I love you." he buried his face in her neck and pulled her up into his arms as his body and hers started to operate in sync and he felt their orgasms coming on strong.

Roman's body started to shake and jerk. She gripped him harder, she dug her fingertips into his back as she bucked her hips against him. She felt a strange build up she headed felt since... she didn't know when. But it took over and light started to glow brightly around them. They were intertwined and wrapped in each other. She threw her head back and gave a scream as she was pushed over the edge. Her juices flooded out of her and her body jerked. She moaned as she quaked and shook against his body. She collapsed upon him and and closed her eyes as she smelled the earthy smell of the forest, rain, smoke, sulfur, and fruit in the air around them.

Sune had held her tightly when they came and made a loud growl in his throat when she had screamed he panted slightly and held her so close to him. He moaned and realized that this was what he wanted. He wanted her more than life. "I… love… you." he smiled and rubbed her back lightly with his fingers.

Roman moaned and kissed his shoulder. She ran her fingers over his shoulder and made a design on it. She kissed it again as her body gave a few more jerks. She teasted her head on his shoulder and and allowed her hair tickle down his back. She kept her chest pressed tightly against his. Through the pulse of their magic she could feel his heartbeat with hers. She sighed as she closed her eyes. Slowly her mind started to work. "Love you." She whispered. She felt her body get heavy with sleep. She opened the connection with the others a liyyle more and sent them nudges. She gave Harry and Celes extra nudges. Celes was her soul mate and Harry was her baby... "Harry..." she whispered as something to do with what happened, happened before... but with Harry... the same light... same energy and power... but different situation. She fell asleep holding tightly to Sune. Her foxy man. "Mine..." she whispered and was out.

Sune lifted his arm and brushed her hair and then paused when he saw his arms and gave a little sound of surprise. He was marked. He smiled and kissed her ont he top of the head. He pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep smiling.

Celes laid on her side tightly wrapped around herself. She shut her eyes again and her body filled with ten different emotions again. She sobbed a little and shook her head. She had to stop, she wasn't going to ruin this for Roman. She had to stop. She rubbed her arms and sobbed again. they tingled and flet uncomfortable. She didn't know why. She shook her head again. "Stop." she whispered. Her hands shook as her happiness bubbled started to slip away more. She took a deep breath and tried to stop crying again She dulled the connection, she was alone anyways, she had opted to play video games but had turned it off halfway through the match she was one when she felt Roman heat up.

One moment Celes was in the media room the next she was laying on the beach. Fingers gently ran through her hair. "Shh, its okay, Ke Aloha." Pele soothes gently. "It's okay. We are here to help you."

Celes rolled over and looked up at Pele and sobbed a little. "P-Pele?" she whispered. She was a little confused every time she appeared it was just to help a little and then she was gone again.

Hi'iaka sat near by but didn't say anything. She let her sister take the lead on this.

Yes." Pele smiled. "I was asked to look after you for a little bit." She brushed her hair out the way and used the skirt of her dress to wipe her eyes. "You see, Roman asked me to look after you for a little bit. She sometimes have trouble when you are with John so she comes here to try and bit feel what you are feeling. She had made me promise to look after you if she ever opened completely to John. Although she is not with him she still opened completely." She smiled down at Celes. "You feel a little heartbroken, don't know? Someone is with her in a way you are usually with her." She started to braid some of her hair.

Celes nodded. "It hurts, Pele. I don't like it. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to do this anymore. Shes… shes mine." she sobbed. "Shes mine, does it get easier? I can feel it all! I don't want to. I want her to be happy but I can't… I can't… do it." she whispered. "It hurts." she whispered and sat up slowly and looked at Pele and saw Roman there too and sobbed and dropped her head down.

Pele soothed her as she started to weave flowers into her hair. "My dear, Celes. The worst is over." She told her. "She felt the same way when you and John were together. You love John, do you not?" She lifted Celes' chin and wiped her eyes again. She leaned down and gently kissed her.

Celes felt a spark and gave a tiny moan against her control. She pulled away panting a little. "I love him very much… so much." she whispered. Her lips tingled and she felt herself getting a little distracted.

She smiled. "As does Roman to this new god." She smiled. She traced Celes' lips with her finger. "You are in a difficult stage right now. One being, you are newly mated with the markings. So you two still have yet to control them. Roman is a little further than you but she is still sensitive. Not only does she feel your love through the markings bust she feels it with her powers." She lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. She nibbled on each of them. "You aren't use to it so Like Hi'iaka did for Roman, I shall do for you, Celes." She waved a hand and a necklace appeared around Celes' neck. "It will dull it but not take it away."

Celes looked down at the necklace. "Thank you." she shivered. "Pele? I…. thank you." she said and boldly kissed the goddess before she lost her nerve.

Pele chuckled. She kissed her back and slowly slid her hot tongue into her mouth. "You are welcome." She told her. She cupped her face. "Never doubt my affections for you. I already consider you mine." She whispered. "I shall come to you weather Roman asks or not. I care for you as much as Roman does." She kissed her again. " sleep well and sleep deeply." She gently blew in her face and they were gone.

A week later Celes stood outside of Roman's work room. She held a bouquet of flowers from all over the world and she smiled. She knocked and waited for Roman to answer. She hadn't really talked to her a whole lot in the last week, mostly because Roman seemed to be spending all her time with Sune but it was the end of the week and time for the jar. She had had a check up that morning and John said she was good to go on everything so that was good. He also said it was time to know the sex if she wanted. Celes had opted to wait for Ro, the little one inside still hadn't started talking.

"Come in!" Roman called. She was currently under a hanging engin, trying to get it built for the TARDIS. She wore an oil stained jumpsuit and had tools spread out all over the place.

Celes stepped in, her light green dress swishing a little. She took in what Roman looked like and her entire body filled with heat. "H-hi." she squeaked.

Roman shivered as she felt the lust fill the room. She scooted to look at Celes. "Hi." she said as she took her in with her pretty dress and flowers in her hand. "You look pretty. Those are pretty flowers too. Someone give you flowers?" She asked and went back to working.

Celes shivered slightly. "No, these flowers are you." she said. "Its the end of the week." she said shyly.

Roman's hand slip and banged into something. "Fucking shit!" she hissed. She looked over to Celes. "Is it really?" She asked. She scooted out from under the engine and wiped her oiled hands on her jumpsuit. "They are pretty… really pretty. I…" She looked down at herself. "I'm dirty."

"You look hot." she whispered. "You can change."

Roman gave a smile. "Hot? I'm dirty and covered in oil." She giggled anyways as she blushed. "I… Come down to my room, I'll take a quick shower? Are we going on a date?"

"Sort of." she said and followed Roman.

"Oh cool." She unzipped her suit and peeled the top off to reveal a white tank top. She went to her little shower that was encased in glass. Once she turned on the shower the glass looked like it cracked all over and fogged up. "I found this glass. Its all clear and see through when no one is using it, then it fogs over and crakes to obstruct the few so you have privacy. I was thinking of using it in one of our bathrooms but everyone likes the view or to be watched." She shrugged. She rinsed off her hands and frowned down at her cut hand.

Celes set down the flowers and reached out for Roman's hand. She rubbed the cut and healed it and then worked her thumb into the palm to sooth some of the callosing. Her body gave a shiver and she found herself lifting Roman's wrist to her mouth and kissing it with a little moan.

Roman shivered. She smiled down at her. "You are… God, you like this look, don't you? Or are you just feeinig for me?"

"Its a little of both." she whispered and kissed up the inside of her arm. She stepped towards the shower as she did.

Roman shivered and then giggled. She leaned down and kissed her. "Let me shower and smell pretty for you, kay?"

Celes nodded. "T-this is about you." she whispered and stepped away.

She smiled at her and then stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She gave a little sigh at the hot water. She usually kept it a little hotter than the rest of the bathrooms. "So, where are we going? I'll have to figure out what to wear for this date." she giggled. She loved dating. She really did. She didn't care who it was but she enjoyed going out with each of them and spending time with them alone… outside the bedroom."

"If you wear a dress you should be good. We are going to be someplace warm." she said as she sat herself down to wait.

"A dress… a nice dress… sundress." She said to herself as she bathed herself. She gave a little squeal. She was going on a date. She did a little dance.

Celes smiled as she saw the movement. "We are going to eat too, I packed us a dinner." she said said. The basket was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for them.

Roman smiled as she finished washing and rinsed off. She waved a hand and was wrapped in a towel. She stepped out and and wrung out her hair. "Oh, that sounds nice." She walked over to her closet and dried off. She pulled on her underwear and then pulled on a black skirt with a strapless little white dress with black lace over the on the front of her it of the dress. It was more of a fancy top. The white material was sheer and soft and it went down to her ankles but in the front it parted open and was short. It reached the edge of her skirt. She smiled and walked out. "Tada!" she said.

Celes took her in and swallowed. "Wow, you look beautiful." she whispered not really surprised. She always looked amazing it didn't matter what she wore.

Roman smiled and knelt down in front of her as she handed her a brush, "If you would please french braid my hair."

Celes nodded and ran her fingers and the brush through her soft hair. She loved Roman's hair it was so beautiful and strong. Unique and wonderful. She hummed a little as she started to french braid her hair. "I just love your hair, Baby Girl." she whispered as her fingers brushed the back of her neck as she moved down her hair.

Roman smiled as she shivered. "I love your hair. Its pretty. Its so red, and its wavy in its natural form. I love how you normally wear your hair. Its so pretty."

Celes smiled and finished her hair and leaned forward and trailed little kisses over her neck. Her hair falling down around them. "Mmm." she she moaned as she touched her tongue lightly to her neck and shivered.

Roman shivered and giggled. She looked up at Celes and into her bright blue eyes. She smiled up at her and puckered her lips for her.

Celes kissed her and shivered. She missed Roman, she had started being able to deal better with Roman and Sune, but she missed Roman and the way they had left things… she moaned and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth.

Roman moaned as she tasted Celes and sighed. "I love you." She whispered.

Celes' eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I love you too." she whispered back and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Roman turned so that she was facing her. She cupped her face and kissed her a couple of times. "I know you do. I'm sorry for yelling at you and being mean. I really do love you. God, I missed you. I just want to lay with you and hold each other." She rubbed her nose against hers. She opened their connection to each other wider and pushed her love to her. "I'm not lying. I really do love you."

Celes started to cry and pressed her forehead to Roman's as she returned the love. "Im sorry I never said anything. I should have." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I should have said something and I didn't. Im sorry." she kissed Roman. "I already apologized to Sune that day." she whispered.

She smiled at her and hugged her. She pressed her face into her neck. "He isn't so bad. He is actually funny." She kissed her neck. "He told me you called him as… stinky, little fox, buttmonkey face… did that I get that right?"

Celes giggled. "Sneaky little fox buttmonkey face." she said. "And now whenever he's in the same room with me he pulls my hair and pokes fun at me!" she pouted. "Sneaky little fox buttmonkey face." she grumbled she paused and looked at Roman. "I don't know if you're telling anyone yet, but I saw his marks by mistake the other day." she whispered.

Roman frowned and looked at her. "What marks?" she asked.

Celes' eyes widened. "I… mating marks… don't you know he has yours?" she asked softly and blushed.

"No… I haven't marked him. How could I? I haven't been jealous. We haven't had any arguments." She frowned… "I don't remember marking him."

Celes nodded. "He has them." she whispered. "I wonder why he hasn't said anything to you yet, you two are together all the time."

Roman shrugged, "Maybe he don't want anyone to know just yet or he could be waiting for yours."

Celes snorted. "Yeah okay." she said and stood. "Come on, Baby Girl we got food to gather a and a date to go on." she offered her hands.

"Food, sounds awesome!" She sang and slipped on flat sandals. She took Celes' hand and walked down to the kitchen with her. "Good evening, wonderful people of the house." She greeted Lee, John, Harry, and Sune.

"Evening Ro." Harry said and looked at them. "You two look nice, going somewhere?"

Celes giggled. "We have a date, I've been planning it all day but you've been at the office before you close them for our vacation." she kissed his nose and walked around the island for her basket of food Lee had helped her pack. She gave Lee a huge smile, as seemed to be a thing for her latly, happiness bubble. Then turned to John, Sune, and Harry. "So what are you boys going to do tonight while I steal my Roman?" she asked.

"Probably spending time with the kids." John shrugged.

Sune reached across the island and tugged on Celes' hair. "What do you think we are going to do?"

Celes glared at him. "Don't start with me, Sune, you are already on my list." she declared to him.

"You know I've been on the list a week and you still have yet to do anything. I'm beginning to think that list is just all talk." he teased.

"When you least expect it!" Celes said and picked up the basket and started to make her rounds of kissing.

"No. Oh, no. Not happening again." Lee told Roman. Roman had her arms wrapped around his middle, head looking up at him with puckered lips. "Twice you have done this to me and _twice_ you have slipped me somthing. I'm not falling for it again.

Roman raised on her toes but would not budge. Her eyes were closed, "Kiss!" she said and puckered her lips again.

Lee groaned and looked to Harry and John for help. "Twice." he said.

Harry chuckled as he rubbed Celes' back after kissing her. "Take a chance." he shrugged.

John laughed. "I wouldnt."

Sune watched them. "Whats going on?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "She tends to slip him… uh… roofies for lack of a better way of putting it., when she's standing that way."

"Kiss." She said and popped her foot.

Lee groaned. "Twice." He whined at her. "I'm not doing this again."

"Kiss!" she demanded.

He sighed and then leaned down. He kissed her and pulled away. "That's it. Nothing else."

"That's all I needed." She giggled and laced her fingers with Celes as she watched Lee.

He looked at her and growled. "You little brat! What did you do?" He said as he wiped at his lips. They tingled like crazy.

"New lip glass. Its going to be sold in the sex shot under the club. Not sure what to call it yet. It makes your lips tingle." She gave a mischievous smile. "In order to make it stop you have to kiss someone else and it passes on to them until it gets back to the original kisser. I'm thinking of calling it the kiss and tell."

"You little she devil!" he reached for her. Roman squealed and pulled Celes with her. "We have a date. Kiss John or Harry."

Celes whimpered. "Don't do that!" she said as Roman pulled her along. "I won't be here to see it."

Harry laughed and puckered his lips at Lee playfully. "Make me tingle Buttercup." he chuckled.

Lee grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. He felt the tingle go away and he pulled away. he wiped his lips and pressed them together. "Damn, that was intense and just… not right. I still feel the after effects of the tingles."

Harry chuckled as his lips tingled like crazy. "Hell!" he said rubbing them. He made a grab for one of the girls as they passed. When Roman caused them both to get away he sighed. "Who's gonna kiss me?" he asked.

Lee and John looked at each other and stepped away.

"Hey, I just got rid of it." Lee said.

"See you in the morning!" ROman called and squealed as she pulled Celes out the kitchen with the basket of food.

"You are horrible." Celes giggled and led Roman back up to her workroom. She smiled and then popped them into the terrarium. She had them on one of the outlying islands and there was a tent set up a few feet from where they stood. "Pele and Hi'iaka helped me with this." she whispered walking Roman to the tent. She led her in, there was a floor made of carpets, in the center of the tent was a giant four poster bed, a deep claw footed tub sat a few feet in front of it and there was a small sitting area. Celes brought the basket over to the sitting area and set it down. "The paper said take me on a romantic date, so I came up with this."

Roman smiled, "Oh, I love this." She said. She kicked off her sandals and then ran over to the bed and jumped on it. She sighed as she felt the pillows and the softness of it hug her. "This is nice too. She sat up and smiled over to her. "So we get to spend the night here?" she asked.

Celes smiled slowly. "Yes, sort of a pre Hawaii vacation." she said. "Pele and Hi'iaka said you'd like that when I came to them. I've been spending a lot of time with them as of late." she said putting out the food. Roman's most favorite dish. She set out the plates.

Roman crawled off the bed and went over to her. She sat next to Celes. She kissed her cheek. "I'm glad." She told her. "I mean, I know I've been spending time with Sune and all, but I'm glad they are helping you."

Celes smiled and blushed. "I spend more time with Pele… I like to touch her." she whispered as her blush got deeper.

Roman smiled bigger. "She is soft, isn't she?" She whispered in her ear. She licked it and sucked on her earlobe. "She likes when you touch her too. She also likes touching you."

Celes panted and shivered as her legs parted. "She… she does?" she shut her eyes as her juices started to leak. "She does. God… I'm so turned on." she moaned.

"I like touching you too." She whispered. She slid a hand onto her knee. "Do we touch you the same?" She asked. She knew Pele was very much a part of her as she was apart of Pele. She slid her hand to her inner knee and then up her thigh. "Do we tease you the same way too?"

Celes shivered harder as her core started to throb. She rolled her hips and moaned. "Yes…" she whispered breathlessly. "God… please… please Roman." she begged her grabbing her arm to make her hand go up further.

Roman giggled as she brushed a finger over her core. "You naughty, naughty, girl. You have no panties on." She kissed her neck and her touched her clit. "And you are wet."

Celes panted and nodded. "I… I am naughty. I'm so naughty." she moaned and rolled her hips and shut her eyes as she rolled back a little on the little couch. She spread her legs wider and looked at Roman through hooded eyes.

Roman smiled as she leaned back with her. She slid a leg between her legs as her fingers went further down. She slid them into her and moaned as she felt her hot, tightness enclose around her. She kissed her neck and started to pump her fingers in and out of her. "Did John give the okay for sex, cause I'm going to break the rule."

Celes shivered and rolled her hips high. She nodded. "This morning." she squealed out morning. She lifted the leg that wasn't pinned down by Roman's up on the couch and used her foot to push her hips higher so Roman's fingers went deeper into her. "God! Yes…" she moaned and shut her eyes as her hand rubbed Roman's leg up by her ass.

"Oh, good." She kissed her and slid her tongue into her mouth. Her fingers picked up speed as she used the heel of her hand to rub against her clit. She loved the way Celes felt and reacted to her touch, especially when she was pregnant. She moaned against her mouth and rolled her own hips.

Celes gave little squeals of pleasure against Romans lips and slid her hand around from behind and around her panties and slid her fingers into Roman's core from that angle. She pumped into Roman a few times and then changed her position slightly turned more to Roman. She wanted so much more, she kissed her as she started to run her magic along Roman and touched every sensitive part of Roman's body and then it slid into Roman's core and she started to pump it in and out of her giving breathing moans as her body started to tighten.

"Oh… God!" she moaned a she rolled her hips to meet her thrust and thrust her fingers faster into Celes. She loved when Celes touched her. the softness of each other press to each other. She had used protection with the guys when she had sex but with Celes she dropped the protection. She knew she shouldn't do that, especially since Celes was pregnant herself but she couldn't resist. Her mind told her no, and her body just said yes and overruled her. She rolled her hips faster and moaned against her mouth.

Celes squealed and panted against her lips. She thrust her magic faster into Roman and moved again so that they were pressed close. With her free hand she slid it over Roman's clit. "God… Roman… yes… yes…" she moaned as her body started to tighten. "God…" her urge to give Roman a baby kicked in and she felt herself becoming more aggressive with it. She moaned louder and nipped at Roman's bottom lip and then down her neck and made little whimpers as she met Roman's thrust with her own hips.

Roman squealed as she panted. Her body tightened and shook. She rolled her hips faster. "God… Yes… Celes…" She moaned and screamed. She held onto Celes with her free arm and pulled her more into her. "Celes… I'm… I'm… God…" She arched her back as she pumped her fingers faster into Celes.

Celes screamed in response and nodded. "I am… I am…" she moaned as her orgasm started to come on. She kissed Roman hard on the mouth and screamed against it and shut her eyes. "Roman… God please Roman come for me… please come with me." she moaned as her orgasm started to slam into her.

Roman screamed as she arched her body and her orgasm slammed into her. Her juices gushed out and she shivered. Her body shivered and jerked. "God…" She moaned and slipped her wet hand from between Celes' legs. She licked her fingers and moaned. Her body jerked and she smiled at Celes.

Celes smiled back at her and moaned as her own body continued to jerk. She moaned again and rested her head on Roman's breasts. "Ro… I love you, I'm so sorry… You know Sune is right I am sort of a brat." she giggled and looked up at her. "I wanted to ask you something." she said.

Roman held her and ran her fingers through her hair. "What would you like to ask me?" she asked her.

"Will you tell me the sex of my baby." she asked her. It had been years since Roman had actually go to do that for her.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Really? She asked. "God… how long has it been since I last told you the gender?" She smiled and kissed her. She sat up and then pulled Celes up to her feet She picked up the basket of food and crawled onto the bed with Celes. She waved a hand so they were both nude and pulled a blanket over them. She pulled Celes to her and placed a gentle hand onto her little belly. "Zoe… did I tell you Zoe's gender?"

Celes smiled, she was so comfortable just being naked and together with Roman. "Maybe, I can't remember the last time." she sighed and felt goosebumps form all over her belly. "I love when you touch me, you know that? Sexual or otherwise, I love that little jump my heart give whenever you touch me." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her. "I like touching you. I like holding you too." She kissed her and rubbed her little belly. "Okay, gender time." She sent her magic in and checked on the baby. She smiled as she cooed at him and then tickled it. " _Hello my sweet Halo player. How are you doing?"_ She asked.

He giggled and gave a little kick. " _I'm okay, are you the one that makes Mama happy? She's very, very happy."_ he said shyly to her and kicked again.

Celes could feel him kicking and hear him talking to Roman she rubbed her belly.

Roman smiled. " _I'm one of them."_ She said as she rubbed Celes' belley. " _What abut you? Are you happy?"_

Another giggle accompanied by kicks told them yes, he was shy. He barely said something back and didn't talk to his mother.

Celes smiled and looked at Roman. "Shy." she whispered eyes filling with tears again. She was so sensitive with this one. More than usual. She sniffed as her overwhelming urge to hold Roman close kicked in and she combed her fingers through Romans hair which she had taken out when their clothes left.

Roman smiled as she snuggled closely to Celes and allowed her to rub her head. She smiled to herself as she rubbed Celes' little baby belly. She even smelled good. "I love you."

"I love you too." Celes whispered and smiled. "Boy." she whispered.

Roman giggled, "I bet he will be so cute and adorable. Oh, and he will be a little gammer. That is so cute! You are so cute and adorable when you when you play too."

Celes giggled. "That's the popular consensus. Lee calls me a weirdo." she giggled. "Harry thinks its sexy."

Roman giggled. "Well, I think its cute, adorable, and sexy." She smiled. "Lee showed me the memory of when you lost on the day of the mask. That was so adorable." She giggled and held her. "My adorable little wife… who is a gamer."

"And a nerd." she sighed and smiled. "You know the night of the mask was just… it was just… so bad… and then so good." she sighed again.

She looked up at Celes. "I was scared. I… didn't think it was bad and then John start with breathing and I just… I lost it. That scared me more."

Celes nodded. "I know, Baby Girl. I didn't see it coming, I swear I was fine when the night started. I was I didn't feel icky or anything. It wasn't like I was hiding something you know it just… happened… I…. I scared everyone I didn't mean to either." she whispered.

Roman nodded as she held her a little tighter. "I'm so thankful we have John. He knew _exactly_ what to do." She sighed, "Harry was scared too. The rest of the night after was okay. I think we were just trying to recover from that and the appearance of Sune." She gave a little smile. But whatever you and Lee did or talked about seemed to end your night perfectly. You've been on cloud nine ever since. I see it when you look at him too."

Celes bit her lip, she wanted to tell her. She wanted Roman to know but Lee had, had a valid point when he told John and Harry. She nodded. "It was perfect." she sighed. She shut her eyes and thought about it. She wanted Roman to know more than just because it was her and Lee, she wanted Roman to know because she deserved that. Keeping secrets from her only hurt them all in the long run. She let her head fall back and gave a little noise in her throat. " _Why aren't we telling Roman again?"_ she sent Lee and continued to run her fingers through Roman's hair.

" _Tell her what?"_ Lee asked.

" _That you asked me to marry you and I said yes?"_ she sent him back and started to hum.

" _Because she already shot Harry down. He asked her and she said no. If she finds out she will push for us to get married. She needs this… she needs to feel first for once. We all know you are loved and willing to do things for you, we are the same with Ro but she don't feel that."_

Celes nodded absently. " _I love you."_ she sent as a thank you as much as meaning it. She sent the same to Harry and John and then timidly reached out to Sune for half a second and felt a little warm and pulled back. "So, what do you want to do, we can go swim, go find Pele and Hi'iaka and play, make love again and again." she shivered and kissed Roman when she pulled her up more ont top of her.

Roman giggled as she looked down at Celes. "You are really aggressive when you are pregnant." She giggled. "And strong." She kissed Celes. "Feed me and we swim."

Celes smiled. "Whatever you want." she said and sat up slowly and stretched. "Okay, I had Lee make your favorite and then I made you an extra special dessert." she grinned as she pulled the basket to them and opened it.

"Ooh, dessert." Roman felt really playful. She giggled and pressed her mouth onto Celes ribcage and growled against its as she tickled her other side.

Celes squealed. "What are you doing?" she laughed and wiggled to get away from her.

"I'm eating my special dessert." She said and growled against her side again. She giggled and tickled her other side and rolled on top of her. She straddled her and wiggled her fingers as she looked down at her. "Oh, you, Celes Diggory, have awaked me and we get to play. Be prepared to laugh until you have to pee." She gave an evil villain laugh and started on tickling her.

Celes shrieked with laughter as she tried to roll away. "Stop!" she giggled and laughed and pushed at Roman's hands helplessly. She kicked her legs and tried to wiggled from under Roman and shrieked with laughter. "Stop!" she begged and as she laughed she grabbed Roman's thighs and gave them a little squeeze.

Roman squealed and stood up. "Oh! You little cheat! Its on!" She grabbed Celes hands and pinned them above her and started to tickle her more. "You dare to cheat! Oh, I will show you!"

Celes screamed in laughter now. "No! I was…" she laughed even harder as her sides started to hurt. She laughed and pushed her hips up and lifted Roman a bit and their clits rubbed together and she gasped out a laugh as her body heated. She moaned and shut her eyes suddenly realizing Roman was on top of her holding her hands above her head as if bound.

Roman shivered. "You are totally cheating… God…" She moaned as she looked down at her and smiled. She waved a hand and her hands were bound the head board. "I think I'll feast upon you." She shivered as she looked at her and then pulled the basket to them. "First you need strength. Then I'm…" She paused as she looked at the dessert. "I'm going to skip to dessert." She smiled as she took out the dessert. "Mmm."

"Mango cheesecake." she whispered and moaned a little. "Roman… please don't tease me!" she asked and rolled her body a little.

Roman stuck her finger into the mango sauce and moaned. "Who said anything about teasing you?" She asked and 'accidently' dropped the dessert on Celes. "Uh-oh." She smiled and then smashed the cheesecake on her and smeared it all over her breast and down her stomach. "Oh, look, a perfectly cheesecake waisted. I guess there is no other choice but to lick it up." She said as she continued to smear it down her legs and just above her core. "I'm so messy." She said as she liked her fingers now.

Celes moaned. "N-not fair." she moaned again and looked at Roman licking her fingers. "Roman… please touch me again." she implored her.

Roman moaned. "I can't touch you. My hands are dirty and you are dirty. I have to clean you." she giggled.

"May, I come in and play too." Pele asked from outside the tent. "I can't help but overhear your giggles and moans." She said as she held Hi'iaka close to her.

Roman giggled. "Ooh, we have company." She leaned down and kissed Celes. "Come int, girls!" she called.

Hi'iaka looked up at Pele. "You heard the girl." she said eagerly.

Celes whimpered and moaned and watched them come in. They were both so mystically beautiful.

Roman looked over her shoulder at them. "I made a bit of a mess." She said as she looked down at Celes. She cupped Celes' breast and used her thumb to play with her nipple and smear more cheesecake and mango sauce on her.

Pele walked over and shivered. "Oh, she looks delicious." She said as she sat on one side of the bed. She smiled down at Celes and then leaned down and kissed her.

Celes moaned and arched her back as she kissed Pele back. Her body lit on fire and her heart started to race. She panted and pulled away slightly. "God… I… I…" she spread her legs.

Hi'iaka smiled at them and then walked but behind Roman and moved her hair to one side and kissed down her neck and then lifted her messy hands and sucked some of the cheesecake off of them and moaned a little.

Roman shivered as she licked her other hand. Once she got two of her fingers cleaned she slid them inside Celes and pumped into her. She shivered and moaned at the feel of her her.

Pele moaned as she pushed some of her hair to the side. She kissed down to her breast and liked her nipple. She moaned at the taste of Celes and the sweetness of the cheesecake. She swirled her tongue around Celes' nipple and then gently sucked on it to get it cleaned.

Celes made a noise she'd never made before, it sounded like a strangled mew. She rolled her hips and arched her back more. Her whole body was on fire and she had such a sensitive body that she felt everything. She was a nerve ending and they were playing with it. She shuddered hard and shut her eyes as she orgasmed.

Hi'iaka moaned and slid a hand down to Roman's breast and cupped it and played with the nipple. She wanted to do so much more as she slid her hand down Romans belly and touched her core. She turned Roman's head and kissed her dipping her tongue into her mouth and moaning as she slid her fingers into Roman.

Roman moaned as she kissed Hi'iaka back. Her body shivered as her juices leaked out around her fingers. She rolled her hips and moaned again. She sucked on her tongue and shivered. She pulled her fingers from Celes' core and then sucked on them. She moaned as she slid her hand over Hi'iaka's hand' that was in her core. She held it there and rolled her hips. She slowly moved off of Celes.

Pele pulled off her little dress and then climbed into the bed with Celes. She licked down from her breast to her belly. Then kissed it a couple of times. She liked her lips and licked down to her core. She moaned as she placed her mouth on her core and slid her tongue into her. She she licked up to her clit, swirled it around and licked her clit. She slid it back to her core, pumped it into her a couple of times and repeated the process.

Celes arched into Pele and her moans became louder. "God!" she rolled her hips and shivered hard. What was going on right now, her entire body was just… "God… please yes." she tried to push harder into Peles face as her body tightened and rocked.

Hi'iaka removed her little dress and turned Roman around to straddle her lap. She replaced her fingers and moaned as she kissed Roman's breasts and wiggled her fingers agaisnt her gspot wanting to give her absolute pleasure she shuddered and kissed to Roman's nippled and flicked her tongue over it and sucked on it then she kissed across to the other and did the same.

Roman squealed as she arched her back and fisted her hands into the sheets. She panted and squealed again as she rolled her hips higher. More of her juices leaked and she shivered. She felt so aroused and unable to do anything about it.

Pele smiled against Celes' core and looked up at her. " _What is you want my little Celes? I'll do it. Anything to make your pleasure as much pleasurable. I want your juices to come out each time you come."_ She sucked her juices up and then sucked on her clit as she swirled her tongue around her ring.

Celes gasped as her core contracted in another orgasm. The more she did the more she felt like she would just gush out all over. She wanted to touch Pele, she wanted to give her pleasure. She rolled back on her head. "Pele… Pele please make me flow...:" she moaned and gasped and panted as another orgasm seemed to just hit her and she felt her juices flood from her this time.

Hi'iaka moaned and pressed deeper into Roman and kissed her and pressed her upper body to Roman's so that they were flesh on flesh. She moaned and kissed down her neck and pumped her fingers faster and harder into Roman and then nipped her neck with a tiny growl.

Roman rolled onto her head again. She pulled Hi'iaka up to her mouth and kissed her. She screamed into her mouth as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out and her body jerked. "God… God…" She moaned.

Pele smiled as she licked her and then licked up her body, eating, moaning, and tasting the cheesecake. She kissed up her neck and pressed herself against her. She rubbed her core against her. "God, you taste so good." She moaned. She smiled down at her and kissed her as she rolled her hips. She thrust her magic into Celes and started to pump into her as she rubbed her clit against hers. She moaned and enjoyed the feel of her body. She had control of Celes and she liked that.

Celes started to scream, she couldn't help it. She rolled onto her head and her whole body shook. "Pele!" she screamed as her core tightened around Pele's magic. She loved it she loved being full of Pele. "Oh!" her eyes flew wide open and she arched back. "Pele!" she screamed as she came yet again.

Hi'iaka changed her position and let her own core come into contact with Roman's. She moaned loudly as she used her magic to replace her fingers. She moaned and kissed Roman and then down to her breasts and rolled her nippled with her lips and moaned louder as she started to move quicker on Roman feeling the girl respond to her actions like a blooming flower. She caughed the subtle movement of Roman's hand which now made contact with Celes skin on her ribs. She loved how even in this moment they had to touch each other as she would have to touch her sister soon.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled her hips to meet the thrust of Hi'iaka's magic, which in turn had her rubbing against her clit. She shivered as she rolled onto her head and screamed some more. Her juics leaked freely until her orgams hit her and it gushed out. Her body jerked and shivered. She shook her head and screamed again. She slid her hand over Celes' ribs and shared her emotions and her love with Celes.

Pele shivered and moaned. She kissed up her neck and then kissed her. She dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned. " _Hi'iaka_. _I'm going to come."_ She sent to her sister. She was so ready. She loved this and she enjoyed it. She could fell her juices and Celes' mix, then she felt the bed sheet also start to get dapen with everyone's juices.

Celes screamed and felt what Roman was sending her. She opened their connection and shivered harder. Her eyes filled with tears as she became overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions going on. She hadn't felt this way in years. Her body jerked and wracked with another orgasm as her and Roman's pleasure found sync and they came at the same time.

Hi'iaka looked at her sister and moaned. She nodded. " _Do it, my Pele. I will be with you."_ she sent her and reached out and grabbed Pele's hand as her body gave a violent jerk and she started to orgasm feeling her juices gushing all over Roman and mixing with hers.

Pele gave a squeal as also allowed her orgasm fill her and her own juices gushed out. She moaned and panted. She leaned down and had to hold herself carefully so that she didn't hurt the baby. She gave a smile and panted again. She rolled to the end of the bed so that Celes was in the middle with Roman. She smiled and panted as she jerked it a few times. She looked over to Hi'iaka and ran her magic over her and sent her kisses.

Hi'iaka smiled as she took a place on the other side of Roman. She looked at her sister and smiled running her own magic over her repeating the kisses. She pushed back Roman's hair and watched as her eyes drooped. "I think we tried them out." she whispered to Pele with a giggle.

"Hands." Celes whispered as she started to feel warm. She wanted to snuggled against Roman but couldn't bound.

Pele smiled, "I think we should leave them to sleep." She slid out the bed and pulled on her dress. She waved her hand and a platter of fruits, cheese, bread, and meats appeared along with juices and waters. She leaned over and kissed Celes' cheek.

Hi'iaka kissed Roman's cheek and got out of the bed as well and then pulled her own dress back on. She walked over to Pele and took her hand. "Come on, I want you now." she whispered to her and nipped her ear and drug her from the tent.

"Wait, wait." She giggled and waved her hand one last time so that Celes was cleaned up of the sticky dessert and the sheets were changed into sheets. "Okay," She giggled and kissed Hi'iaka. "I'm all yours." She giggled and walked out with her.

Roman scooted closer to Celes, seeking out a warm body. Once she found her she wrapped her arms around her and snuggled closer to her. They just had their world rocked by goddesses and it was awesome.

Celes turned slightly and tangled her legs with Roman's and kissed her. She sighed and sniffed a little. "I love you. I love you. I love you." she whispered and kissed her each time she said it.

"I love… you too." She yawned. She allowed her body to grow heave and she drifted to sleep.

Celes followed her into sleep shortly after.

The next two weeks flew by. Celes spent her time split between the boys and Roman and even spent time with Sune. She didn't let it go anywhere with him though she always put the brakes on when she started to feel attraction. She enjoyed time with the kids and of course play video games. She had managed to go without breaking paddles so no punishment from Lee. Most nights she slept with whomever wasn't otherwise occupied. Although sometimes she fell asleep in the media room. She'd wake up to one of them waking her. She pretty much enjoyed life and found that despite the hurt it cause she was happy for Roman and Sune.

The morning they were preparing to leave for Hawaii Celes was in the media room playing Call of Duty. She squealed a little. "Hey! What are you lot doin!" She yelled in her Scottish accent to her team over the headset she wore. "Oy get your arese over here. No, listen to me!" she yelled. "Awe bloody hell." she said when they all died. "Idiots." she grumbled and went to throw the paddle but saw Lee in the doorway and smiled sweetly and set it down nicely. She pulled off the headset. "I wasn't gonna do it." she said accent still thick.

He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. "The wee one is upset." He teased her. "Yeah, you were. If you didn't see me you totally was."

Celes blushed. "Yeah, yer probably right." she said and giggled. "But I didn't, I was a good girl." she bounced on her toes a little and then walked over to him. "Ready to go?" she asked and touched his chest lightly with her fingers.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, we are pretty much ready." He leaned down and kissed her. "Come on we are in the kitchen. We are waiting on a couple of people." He kissed her again and walked them to the kitchen.

"Cute little piggies and puppies." Roman squealed. She had a carrier for the four of them to fit in. She made little kissy noises at them and then picked them up one at a time and put them in the carrier. "You all are just so cute!" she squealed again. "We are going to Hawaii and have fun." She made more kissy noises at them.

Celes giggled at Roman. "You're so cute." she said to her and kissed her around the animals and then sat down. She looked back at Lee. "Can I have graham pb and j please?" she asked him.

Harry walked in and tossed his briefcase on the counter. "I have closed McPotter for the summer but if its urgent we will have our clients call my handy dandy special letter line." he said and sighed and sat down.

"Awesome. Vivian is in charge at the club of course. She knows how to reach me." Roman sand and made noises at the puppies and piggies. She loved her pet.

Lee chuckled, he quickly made Celes her snack and then picked up Jasmine. "So got any songs for me?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and then blew a raspberry on it.

Jasmine squealed and kicked her legs. " _Oh Daddy is the bestest, than all the restest, and makes funny noises and gives us all our toyses!"_ she sang to him. Nothing mean today, she really liked her Daddy and he was the first male face she saw after she was out of the Mama.

He chuckled, "I love you too." He held her and then picked up Jellissa. "And how are we feeling?" he asked her and kissed her cheek and gave her a little growl against her neck.

Jellissa gave a little squeal. " _Bry-Bry isn't up yet!_ " she said. " _But he will be soon!"_ she kicked her legs and pushed her little hand on his face.

John walked in with an upset looking Bryce and Sune tagging along close behind with Hail in his arms. "Dude, Sune is totally going to change his hair color to purple!" he said. "I so, so want him to do it just so I can poke at him."

"Yeah, not gonna do it, we talked about this." Sune said bouncing Hail around as he stood.

Hail giggled. "Purple is good, though."

Roman smiled and shook her head. She walked over to John with Bryce. "Did the papa wake you up." She ran her finger over his bottom lip that was poking out. "Its okay, he didn't know he had to sing the song." she cooed.

"Oh no, I knew, I did too. He's just being a brat." John said poking his belly. Things weren't that bad between them. He liked to think that he and Bryce torchered each other the same way Damon and Lee torchered each other.

Bryce frowned at him and tangled his hand into his hair and pulled on it a little. " _No like. No like!"_ he told him.

"Awe you little.." he trailed off and pulled away. "Stop."

Celes giggled. "All that's missing is the Not the Mama." she teased.

John shot Celes a glare and then pulled Bryce away and held him at arms length and looked at him. "Keep it up, kid, keep it up." he warned Bryce.

He kicked his little legs and gave a kick. " _Don't worry, I will._ all _night_ long _. I can keep you. You shall never sleep again!"_ he declared.

"Why you little…" John growled and pulled Bryce back to him and made an attempt to bite his little ear. "I'm going to eat you up, every last piece of you." he growled into the little baby boys neck.

Jellissa gave a scream and kicked her legs. " _Don't eat Bryce!"_ she yelled in the connection.

" _You heard the little lady. No eating the Bryce."_ He gave a little giggle.

Roman laughed, "I don't feel sorry for you." She poked John.

Damon ran in and looked around then ran to Lee. "Up please!"

Lee gave him a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Please?" he asked and then stuck out his bottom lip and gave him a puppy face.

"I'm going to regret this, I know. I know I am." He set Jellissa and Jasmine down. Then he picked up Damon and tossed him in the air. "Okay, little brat, you are… Hey! What are you… what is this?" he asked as he pulled out Vinny's favorite toy just as Vinny ran in the kitchen.

"Daddy had it!" Damon said. "See, I told you."

"Oh, you little…" he growled at Damon.

Vinny actually didn't fall for it. She glared up at Damon, she rarely got mad at him. She pulled the toy from him. "See if I protect you from Daddy when he tries to give you a bath tonight." she said her eyes filling with tears. "Take my favorite toy, you know how much I like this one." she hugged the raggedy Anne doll to her chest and turned away to walk out.

"Hey!" Damon yelled. He slid out of Lee's arms and ran to her. He pulled the doll from her arms and held it away from her. "You hug me like that. Not this!"

Venelope screamed and stamped her foot. "Give it back! I can hug my doll all I want." she yelled and tried to take it from him. "Its mine, Papa gave me that doll give it back.

Celes leaned in a little. "Is Dai jealous of a doll?" she whispered.

"I think so." Roman whispered back. "Lately he has been wanting _all_ her attention. I'm not sure why though."

"No! You hug me!" Damon yelled back. "You play with me and hug me!"

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "I want my doll back Maximilian give it back!" she stomped her foot and held out her hand giving him a Celes look.

Damon gave her a defiant look that looked _exactly_ like Roman. "No." he said simply.

"You know, he did pick on her when they first met. He liked her." Roman whispered to Celes.

"I remember, he used to piss her off." Celes whispered back.

Venelope screamed again and reached out and pulled Damon's hair. "I hate you!" she screamed at him and ran from the kitchen.

"No you don't!" he yelled after and walked back into the kitchen muttering to himself but smiled as he put the doll in his bag.

"Still a little shit." Roman whispered.

Lana ran into the kitchen. "Ree-Ree! Where is Ree-ree? You!" She pointed at Damon. "You didn't lock her in the closet again, did you? I'll bite you if you did!"

Damon smiled at her. "I don't know."

Lana growled at him. "Dai, I really will bit you if you make Ree-ree cry again. And why do you have Vinny's doll?" She sntached it from him.

"No! Mine!"

"Where is Ree-ree!" She demanded.

"Towel closet! Give me!" he yelled at Lana.

"Bad! No!" she pointed at him and then ran from the kitchen to get to the towel closet.

Damon gave a scream and followed. "Give me!"

"A boy surrounded by girls in his age group." Roman shook her head. "What about Zoe? Is she okay at least?"

Zoe actually chose that moment to run in. "Daddy! Where is it? Where is it?" she asked him. She gripped the blanket he'd made her but her other one was missing.

Lee looked down at her. "Its packed in your bag, Pretty Bird. Its the first blanket to go on your bed, yes?"

Zoe pouted, since he'd tried to take it she was very protective of it. "Okay." she said.

Celes gave a little smile. "She is never going to trust you with it again." she sang to Lee and poked his side.

"One day. One day." He told Celes and then kicked up Zoe. "But Daddy's blanket is better… well Daddy thinks so." He was always going to try and talk her out of the blanket.

"I like both, cause they smell like you and Mama and its like Im sleeping with you." Zoe said and laid her Daddy blanket out on Lee's shoulder and laid her head on it. "I think they are both good blankets." she said.

Celes summoned a camera and took a few shots of them.

"Oh, I see. Well what if mama makes you a different blanket in a different color, then will you give up that blanket?" Lee asked her as he saw a possible opening.

Zoe pouted and then looked at her mother. "Can you make it with that color and other ones mixed in?" she asked.

"I will make it whatever color you want Zoebird." she said to her daughter.

Zoe nodded and looked at her father. "Daddy, that is my most favoritiest color ever." she said to him.

"But you haven't seen all the other colors. What if you find a different color and that becomes your faroritiest color ever?"

Zoe looked at her father and then her eyes lit up. "Mama can you make one with a peacock on it like that picture of Daddy you showed me?" she asked bouncing a little.

Celes winced. "Uh, yeah Zoebird, you want the colored peacock?" she asked.

Zoe grinned. "Yes…" then she frowned. "Sorry Mama I didn't mean to tell."

Celes smiled. "That's okay, daddy doesn't mind too much. You just wanted to know why we call you bird names and now you know cause you saw Mama's birdie form too."

Roman giggled. "You showed her the bird." She whispered to Celes.

Celes blushed a little. "Yeah… I uh… she wanted to know so I got out some pictures." she whispered back and shrugged.

"So is a peacock blanket okay, Daddy? It has my favoritiest color in it and other colors!" she asked him.

"Out done by my own animagus." Lee shook his head. "Ok."

Roman giggled, "Make sure you make me one too. Lee don't change for me anymore. Butt monkey."

"But yours is cuter than mine. I can hold you, pet you, and cuddle with you." Lee teased. "Like your piggies and puppies."

"Oh! Cheating."

"Okay Lana, okay." Luke said as he walked in with Damon tucked under his arm. "Damon is being a pest. You want to bite him."

"No, bite." Damon said and pointed at Lana.

Lana snapped her teeth at him. "You deserve it."

John gave a deep sigh and got up. "That's enough, both of you. Damon you sit down in that corner right there." He said taking him and putting him down. "And you Alana, same on the other side of the room now." he said.

Bree ran in crying and slammed into Lee's legs. "Daddy! He locked me in the closet again." she sniffed and cried. "He… he… he's so mean." she looked at Damon in the corner.

Celes sighed and dropped her forehead on the bar a little hard and made a little noise. "Owe, we should go to Hawaii now." she whispered getting a little stressed from all the tension.

Lee passed Zoe to Roman and picked up Bree. He he led her and soothed her. "Its okay, soon you will be big and you can fight him back. Its okay, Bree-Bree." He rocked her.

Roman shook her head. "I think Damon the mines need another boy to play with, huh?" She whispered to Zoe and kissed her cheek.

The rest of the kids filed in with their bags. Soon they were all lining up, gathering kids and popping yo Hawaii. Once inside their home the kids spread out to their rooms, the littler ones, finding a room to call their own. John helped the kids get settled, Lee and Harry opened windows and Roman walked out to the backyard and sighed. She took in the feel of Hawaii and shivered.

Celes walked out of the house followed by Sune. She stood next to Roman and took her hand as Sune stood behind Roman and wrapped his arms around her.

"So this is your Hawaii." Sune said in Roman's ear.

Roman shivered. She turned to him and rubbed her nose against his. "Yes it is. Can't you smell us here?" She smiled as she took in a deep breath. She smiled at Celes and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll have to bring out my hana again."

Celes grinned. "I got a belly that needs pretty designs." she said and looked at Sune and blushed and then kissed Roman's cheek. "Show him around, I'm going to go find someone to play with." she said and kissed Roman and moaned a little and then left her and Sune alone and went back into the house.

Sune smiled and kissed Roman and rubbed her arms. "Its beautiful here. And it does smell good." he said. "It smells like you." he whispered and kissed her again and moaned a little.

Roman moaned. She slid her hands around his middle. "Do you feel the intense boost of magic here?" She asked. She kissed down to his neck and back up to his ear. "That intense feeling of wanting to play and touch." She whispered.

"God its the first thing I felt." he moaned and ran his hands up her back. He leaned down and kissed her and then down her neck. "Roman… what is that… God it makes me want you right here on this porch… it even enhances…" he trailed off and shook his head and kissed her again and lifted her off the ground.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its the Aloha spirit. That and our magic basically originates here. I wonder if you are supposed to be apart of our story." She rubbed her nose against his. "Want to see my bathhouse?" She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "Oh yes, I think I would like that very much." she said and kissed her again and moaned. "Can I have you in your bathhouse?"

She smiled, "Yes, you can. Then later you and I can make a room for the two of us." She kissed him and shivered. She took his hand and let him around the house to glass doors. She opened them and the white sheer curtain gently blew. She walked in and kicked off her shoes. She waved a hand and the tub filled with water and flower petals. This one of her favorite spots in the house. All the adults knew if they couldn't find her in the house that she was in her bathhouse. She let her hair down and pulled off her shirt. She tossed it aside and then shimmied out of her shorts. She looked over her shoulder to Sune and then stepped into her bath. Once inside she dipped under the water and the flower petals. She came back up and smoothed out her hair.

"God…" he moaned and stripped off his clothes and followed her in. He reached out and touched her and then pulled her close to him and kissed her with a moan. He pressed her into his and shivered. He loved how she felt against him, it was like she was made to fit in his arms. He felt her body shiver and moaned again. "This Aloha spirit is intense, do all of you just jump each other out here?" he kissed down her neck and moaned again as he pressed himself between her legs.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips and rubbed herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her breast into his chest. "We… we do." she breathed. She leaned her head back so that he could have better access to her neck. "Its why when you found us at the Plantation we were just getting done from doing all that… we can't resist." She moaned.

Sune nodded and grabbed her leg and lifted it to his hip and slid into her effortlessly. He moaned loudly and shivered and kissed back up her neck to her lips. He moaned again as he started to pump into her holding her leg tightly in place and grabbing her other and wrapping them around his waist. He walked them against the side of the tub and when she was holding herself on him and pressed his hands up her body and played with her hard nipples. He kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth taking in her taste. "God… I hope its like this everyday… I can't stop touching you." he moaned.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips into him. She locked her ankles around him and and arched her back. Her body shivered and she leaned her head back. "It… God, it will…" She moaned. Hawaii had always been the place for them. Ever since she and Harry arrived, the sexual tension and activity had always been high. Then Celes and Lee came along and it just grew. Celes, Lee and herself had the most wildest and craziest threesome. They all had excuses to touch and play with each other. Even John had a need to touch them. She moaned again as she kissed him and licked down his neck.

Sune shivered and growled a little as he slid his hands down to grip her thighs and pull her harder onto him as he thrust harder and deeper into her. He leaned forward and nipped down her neck as another force took over and just drove him to have her hot and fast and he moaned again. "Ro… Roman... " he moaned her name and continued to pump into her.

Roman moaned louder as she held onto him and helped him thrust into her with her feet. Her body shivered and tingled with pleasure. She wrapped herself around him and kissed his neck. She moaned against his and gently bit it. Her nipples harden more and her core tighten more around him. "Oh… God… Sune…" she moaned.

Sune pulled on her harder and thrust harder as he felt his body respond to her words and actions. He moaned louder and kissed her as the pressure of his orgasm built up in his lower back. He didn't want to but he couldn't help himself. The sexually enengy on these islands was so intense that it just made everything that much more… everything. He moaned and held her tighter. "Roman… I can't… we need… God…"

Roman gave a scream as she leaned her head back. Her body shook with the demand of a release. She panted and gripped him tighter. "God… Sune… I'm…" She squealed and then kissed him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. she moaned and squealed against it. Her core clamped down on him and her orgasm hit her.

Sune growled out his own orgasm as he pumped into her a few more times and then fell back against the wall of the tub. He moaned and kissed Roman again as his whole body tremored and jerked. "God!" he moaned and dropped his head back on the edge of the tub. "That was… Aloha spirit… is awesome!" he moaned and rubbed Roman's back. He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you... "

She moaned and kissed him back. "I love you too." She jerked a few times and giggled. She moaned again and rubbed her nose against his nose. "Aloha also means love." She told him and giggled. "Its so strong here even muggles feel it." She rolled her hips a little. "God… I love it here. We have to show you around some more."

Sune chuckled. "I would really like that." he sighed and shut his eyes leaning his forehead on hers. "I would really like that. So this is nice."

She smiled and placed little kisses on his lips. "Yes it is. So, you like my bathhouse?" she giggled. "Celes has a lagoon."

Sune raised an eyebrow. "Does she? And why are we telling me this information?" he asked chuckling.

"Well, because its pretty and you should get to know her too." She kissed him. "Besides, if you ever need her at any point and she isn't in the media room playing her games she will be there." She shrugged. "Its good information to know, yes?"

Sune nodded. "Very good information. Shes sort of difficult though if I pick on her too much and she gets too comfortable and recoils and makes an excuse to run away." he sighed and kissed her again.

Roman ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "She don't want to get too close." She looked over his face, taking in every shape of it. "Just keep pursuing her. She really is fun to be around and I see you enjoy picking on her. Its cute to watch you two."

Sune smiled. "You all are so… protective of her. Can I be the one that treats you the way you all treat her?" he asked. "I know you're not delicate but sometimes you could be treated that way, yeah?" he asked softly.

Roman looked into his eyes. "I… I would like that." She said softly. She gave a smile. "I really would." She kissed him. She liked being with him. He really did just… he was about her, but… she just couldn't explain it. She kissed him again. "Come on, lets show you around. Its going to be lunch time soon. Lee is very specific when it comes to breakfast and lunch." She giggled. "He feeds me."

Sune smiled. "Okay." he said, truthfully he'd like to do that for her. He wanted to dote on Roman. He loved her, completely. He got out of the tub with her and followed her back up to the house. When they walked in Celes was sitting up on the island with Lee between her legs and they were talking quietly.

Celes giggled again and looked at Roman and Sune. "Have fun?" she asked, she was ignoring her tingling arms, the pendant Pele gave her made it easier on her.

Roman smiled. "Yeah, I showed him my bathhouse."

Lee smiled and kissed Celes. "Nice in there, isn't it?"

"Very nice." Sune said.

Celes giggled and kissed Lee's chin. "It is, I like it. Its like a spa." she sighed and kissed Lee's neck.

Lee smiled and kissed her then stepped away. "It is. I have some ideas for her." He winked at Roman.

Rain walked into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are." She told her mother. She sat on a stool. "Will you help me with a Tahitian dance? I know we are going to have a Luau, right? I would like to do a Tahitian dance."

"Yeah, I can help you." She smiled as she thought of Harry. She would have to make it quick before he got ahold of her.

"Who's dancing?" Danger asked as she walked in and opened the refrigerator.

"Water!" Lee said.

"Ah, man. But we are in Hawaii, we _have_ to drink juice. Its so much better here."

"Water, juice later." Lee told her.

Celes slid off the island and walked over and pulled some water out. She handed it to Danger. "Just go with it Dang, you know how he gets." she kissed the top of her head grabbed an apple and smiled at Lee. "I'll be in my lagoon." she said and started for the door taking a bite of the apple.

"Don't you stay long I'm making lunch soon… and be careful! No falling from the tree house again." he called after her.

Celes waved her hand to let him know she heard him and then picked her way to the lagoon and stopped at the top of it and just looked at it for a few minutes. She walked down the stairs and hummed a song to herself. She striped off her clothes as she went, the kids didn't come down here unless brought by the other adults. She stepped into the water and shivered a little. The water was a little colder than usual but they were there early in the season. She felt her body cover in goosebumps and she sank into the water and sighed. She shut her eyes and went under and then just sat there for a few minutes. She came back up and smoothed out her hair and looked around. She used her magic to make the flowers bloom around her. She giggled and played with the water as well. She felt like a little kid, making her little people dance and jump around. She let her thoughts drift, being in Hawaii was going to be fun, but also difficult. Staying away from Sune was going to be harder. She knew that, stinking Aloha spirit. She scowled and sighed and went back under the water and swam to her waterfall and got up on the rock under it and let the waters power run over her and through her.

John whistled as he walked to the lagoon. He smiled as he sat on a rock and watched Celes. He plucked a flower and smelled it. He continued to whistle. He really did enjoy his time in Hawaii. It was home and everyone was relaxed more. It was going to be good for them. He smiled when Harry sat down next to him. "Like the show?" he smiled as he nodded towards Celes.

Harry chuckled. "I _always_ like the show. She always seems a peace in this place." he said back to John. "So... " he shook his head as his words failed him. She was beautiful and natural and she was his.

John smiled, "Beautiful, natural, but yet at the same time made of magic?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Exactly." he said and watched her. "How did I get so lucky? I mean just all of it. I was this kid who had no family and now.. I have this huge family, two amazing women in my life and some of the best friends in the world." he said.

He smiled at Harry. "I know _exactly_ how you feel. An orphan passed home to home, a Hawaiian war god awakened and taken over, keeping me weak so he had control, terrorizing people, then it all turned into having a family. A wife, a wife to be, guys to call my best friends, and children… children that keep life exciting." He smiled. "There are days I think, I'm going to wake up and its all just going to be a dream. None of this is real."

"I know, I think that I'm going to wake up and still be living in my aunt and uncles house being terrorized by Dudley." Harry sighed and looked back at Celes and found her watching them. She was giving them their moment. He smiled at her and received a smile back. God did he love that woman.

John nodded and looked over to Celes. He smiled at her as well. She really was beautiful. Flaming red hair, bright blue eyes, and love… love that shined from deep within. She glowed with it. She just had so much and it amazed him and just took his breath away every time he saw her. "She takes my breath away." he told Harry.

"That's a good way to explain it." he said. "I remember the first time I ever saw her, I saw her hair. Guess I've always been attracted to redheads… not just… you know? But her hair wasn't as red in school. She had blonde… strawberry… its gotten more red as she's gotten older." he said looking at her. "And she has all these curves now from having babies." he chuckled looking at her body.

John smiled. "She is supposed to change. She can't always be the same size from school. She is a woman, not a teen. The woman we see before us is very beautiful… not just physically but everything about her is beautiful."

Harry nodded. "Very true, very, very true. She used to wear glasses." he said. "They were red rimmed, it was so cute you could watch her read and she'd push them up her nose and wrinkle it. She was the bookworm I could watch for hours."

"She's still a bookworm." he chuckled. "Rumor has it you use to wear glasses as well."

Harry smiled. "I did. They were held together by tape. Well until Hermione fixed them." he chuckled. "Since Loui'au awakened I haven't needed them." he said.

"Ah. But you are still the same goofy guy." he pinched his cheek. "So cute too. No wonder the girls just love you." he chuckled.

Harry laughed. "So much in fact that they tried to use love potions on me.:" he said laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Celes asked from the water below them.

"Love potions." John said. "And how he is so cute."

Celes giggled and looked at Harry. "He/s not _that_ cute." she teased.

"Oh really? Whos cuter than me?"

Celes giggled again. "He's sitting right next to you." she winked.

"You little…" he pulled off his shirt and jumped in the water next to her and then pulled her to him. "Do I need to show you who is the cutest?" he asked.

"I don't know, Harry Potter, do you?" she asked.

"Well, you know, I am pretty cute." John chuckled. He got up and left them alone for some time together. "Remind her well, Harry. Remind her well."

Harry chuckled and turned back to Celes. "So, now I have to prove how cute I am? I am hurt." he gave a mock sob.

Celes giggled and bobbed up and kissed him and moaned. "Oh Harry…" she trailed off and shivered. "Oh I think you do need to show me just how cute you are." she said and kissed his nose.

Harry chuckled and backed her up to the little bench made naturally out of the rock and sat her down. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and found her tongue eagerly ready to meet his. He moaned and slid his hands up her legs and then up over her belly and smiled against her lips. "You are having our baby."

Celes smiled and pulled back and looked up at him. "I forgot to tell you cause Pele and Hi'iaka did such a number on us, Ro told me its a boy." she said.

"A boy?" he asked and kissed her. "Another boy! I am so blessed!" he said and hugged her and then pressed into her. "Celes…" he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Yes, my Harry Potter." she whispered to him.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too, always will." she said and kissed him sliding her arms around his neck. "Now prove to me just how cute you are." she giggled.

Harry growled and kissed down her neck. "Well… then…" he moaned and used a hand to push off his board shorts. He pressed himself into her but didn't enter her. He wanted to tease her, he wanted her though too. He shivered when he felt her push her hips forward and take him into her core despite his teasing.

Celes moaned and pulled the back of his head down as she rolled her hips and led him along. She shivered and kissed down his neck and licked and nipped to his shoulder and then bit into it gently. She just loved Harry, the way he responded was unlike any of her other lovers. Harry was so… he was so… Harry. She never knew how to explain it. People asked and she would just shrug and say its Harry Potter. And most people would think she was there for the fame, but Harry wasn't famous anymore and that wasn't why she wanted him. She wanted him because he was hers, from the moment she saw him. She and him went through alot over the last couple of years, starting over was hard for them. They didn't know how to do hard. They had always been easy, they were easy, no complications just Harry and Celes the way it was meant to be. But when everything went to shit with Mona they had drifted apart in a way that had never happened. The child she carried now… was a symbol of just how far they had come to getting back to each other. The fact that they were both so willing to do that again was all they had needed. Celes kept up her hips rolling as Harry responded by thrusting into her.

Harry moaned and kissed Celes again as he slid his hands down under her ass and started to really pull her against him. He moaned and dipped his tongue into her mouth and thrust harder into her causing her to make little squealing noises he could feel how she tightened around him and knew she was close. He could feel his lower back tightening as his approached. "Celes…"

Celes just nodded and pressed her face to his shoulder. She held on and felt her body tighten and then she orgasmed hard, for a short hot session as always she came like they'd been touching each other for hours. She moaned and jerked as she felt him pump into her a few more times and then they both fell limp together onto the bench.

Harry held himself away from Celes so he didn't hurt the baby and he smiled. "Cute now?" he asked.

"Mmm, nope." she giggled and watched his reaction and jerked a little.

"What?!" he asked frowning.

"That Harry Potter, was not a cute act. It was a goddamn sexy act, you are sexy not cute." she giggled.

Harry smiled a little. "I am pretty sexy, huh?" he asked her.

Celes giggled again. "Yes, Harry Potter, you a very, very sexy." she whispered and moaned and kissed his chest.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, lunch will be done soon." he said and then looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Celes frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "My husband just totally had his way with me."

"Celes… are you sure?" he asked looking at her.

Celes looked up at him a minute. "I'm…." she sighed. "I'm fine." she whispered and looked away.

"I love you, and I know I'm not usually your go to and talk about stuff with guy but… Cel you're not fine." he said picking her up and walking her out of the water. He dressed them with magic and sat them on a rock.

Celes sighed. "I just got a lot going on in my head." she whispered.

"Like? Is it the Lee stuff?" he asked taking a stab in the dark.

"Partly." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I don't like keeping it from Ro." she whispered. "She always gets hurt when we keep secrets."

Harry sighed and rubbed her back. "I know Little Dove but… she sort of shot me down… and she should…"

"I know, come first and that's fine. I don't want to get married before you and Ro… I didn't even think he'd ever want me that way. When he asked I had to ask him to repeat himself just to be sure he was asking that question." she smiled a little. "It… I'm happy, so happy and I can't share it with Roman." she said.

Harry nodded. "I know its hard." he said and pulled her into his arms. "You'll get to tell her soon enough. I got me some ideas."

Celes giggled. "You may want to run those ideas past Lee, he can help you know." he pointed out.

Harry smiled. "He can." he said. "That all?"

"Well… no… theres the whole Sune thing." she whispered.

"What about it, I thought you were finally okay with that." Harry asked.

"Oh! No that parts still a little hard but Roman deserves someone who loves her the way John loves me. No, I'm talking about my increasing urge to spend time with him." she said and frowned.

"Well what's wrong with that? Arent you suppose to?" he asked.

"Well… I don't want to… hurt Ro… I'm sick of hurting her all the time… so she wants him I'm not going to pursue it no matter what I feel." she decided.

"Celes…"

"No, Im not." she kissed his cheek and got up. "I'm going up to the house to eat." she said and walked away before he could press her more about it. she walked up to the house and into the kitchen. She grinned at Lee. "Hello!" she said.

"Hey!" He smiled at her. "Enjoy your swim?" he asked as he added veggies to the stir fry. In one pan there was chicken and the other it was just veggies. He always made two different pans while cooking. A meatless pan and one with meet. Me made sure Hail always had a good serving before anyone could choice if they wanted meat or not.

"Smells good." she said avoiding his question.

Harry walked in and sat down next to Celes. "You are avoiding." he said.

"No I'm not." she snapped at him and then took a deep breath. "Just leave it alone please." she whispered.

Lee lowered the heat on the food and turned to Celes. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "You totally avoided my question."

Celes sighed. "Yes, it was fun." she looked at Harry and smiled. "Very fun… until we started talking about stupid Sune." she grumbled.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were getting along better with him? Did he do something?"

"No… that's just it. I'm getting along with him. I'm starting to like him." she whispered and shook her head. "I'm not going to do that again."

"That is the point, Celes." Lee told her as he went back to cooking. "Don't wall yourself out. Let yourself fall for him. Its going to be a different relationship. He can't be _all_ of Roman's. Besides, she understands that too. You know, if it really bothers you, you can always talk to Roman about it and see where she stands on it right now."

Celes sighed. "Yeah." she said. She got off the stool. "I'll see you guys later." she said and drifted out of the kitchen.

"Don't wander off too far, lunch is nearly done." Lee called out to her.

Celes nodded and gave another little wave, she felt like she was on a different planet from him. She reached out to Roman and nudged her unsure where she was. She rubbed her arms and her eyes filled with tears as she walked.

" _In our room."_ Roman sent her.

Celes walked to their room a little faster when she knew and when she saw Roman her tears fell. "Hi." she said softly. She didn't know why she was so sad all of a sudden and frowned a little and looked at Roman.

"Cel-Bear, what's wrong?" Roman asked as she dried herself off with a towel. She had decided to take a shower in their bathroom. Out of the rooms she didn't get to spend much time in their room in Hawaii… then again, every time they were in Hawaii she was pregnant, so it made since. She wrapped herself in a towel. "Come sit with me." She told her as she sat on the bed and patted a spot next to her.

Celes gave a little sniff and sat down next to Roman. "Whats wrong with me?" she asked. "Why do I always screw everything up?" she asked her and looked at her hands

Roman wrapped her arms around her. "What happened." She asked as she kissed the top of her wet hair. She got a brush and started to brush it. "Tell, Mama Ro. She will make it better." She giggled.

Celes smiled a little and leaned against her. "Everything was great, had me my husband and then he got all what's wrong so he got me to talk… and I'm not mad at him… I'm just…" she looked up at Roman. "I don't want you to hate me, or get mad at me. I sound like a fricken teenager, God!"

Roman kissed her. "You like Sune." She said it for her. "I know you do."

Celes looked down at Roman's chest and then shut her eyes. "I do… and then outside when we were out there… he… I... wanted him." she blushed.

Roman smiled and continued to brush Celes' hair. "Its okay. I know he will come back to me. Just like Lee will come back to me, Harry and John will always go back to you. Its okay to want him. He can't be _completely_ mine. It would be unfair. Want to know why?"

Celes looked at her and nodded.

"Because I still want John." She whispered. "I know he is yours just like Sune is mine, but I will want John. I love him too."

Celes' face split into a grin and she kissed Roman. For some reason hearing her say those words made her feel better. "Thank you." she said and kissed her again and touched her tongue to Roman's lips and then pulled back. "You taste funny." she said licking her own lips.

"I do?" She asked she licked her lips. "How do I taste?" She asked and kissed her again.

"Mmmm." Celes moaned against her lips. "You're still there but theres… oh I bet that's Sune." she said and blushed. She kissed Roman again and moaned again. "Hey, you're in a towel…" she pointed out.

Roman giggled, "Oh, am I?"

Celes smiled and nodded as she hooked her finger in the closed part. "Yes." she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman giggled, "I wanted to spend a little time in here." She said against her lips. "We only slept in her once… well had sex once, and I slept in here twice." She moaned as she pressed closer to her.

Celes turned more into Roman. "Maybe we should spend the rest of the day up here." she pulled on the towel a little and it came off and she slid her hand to Roman's breast and moaned as she kissed her again.

She moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast into her hand. She giggled as she laid down. She raised a knee up and let her arms slid up above her head. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She teased as she wiggled her body to entice her more.

Celes moaned and nodded. "Yes…" she whispered and pulled off her dress. She laid down next to Roman and looked at her and then wiggled closer but still laid next to her and slid her hand down over Roman's clit and core from that position and shivered as she felt Roman's was wet already. She placed a leg over Roman's and dipping a finger into her core and curled it in and lightly rubbed Roman's g spot but applied no other stimulation.

Roman shivered and her hips jerked a little. "God…" She breathed. She moaned as she closed her eyes and felt her body heat up more. "I love when you touch me." She whispered. "You make me so hot. Then when you tease me you make me…" She moaned and rolled her hips. "... so impatient."

Celes giggled and pressed on her g-spot and pumped her finger once and then added another. She rolled onto her side slightly and used her face to make Roman kiss her. She moaned and dipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted Roman and the new taste still left and moaned. She grabbed Roman's hand and led it to her own core. "Touch me while I touch you." she whispered panting.

Roman rubbed her hand gently over Celes' baby and then slid it down to her core. She dipped her fingers into her core and moaned. Roman rolled onto her side to face her. She kissed her and started to pump her fingers into her. "So… hot.." she moaned against her lips. "Soft, wet…" She moaned and curled her fingers so she pressed onto her g-spot.

Celes gave a shuddering gasp and her legs spread a little more as she rolled her hips faster and moaned against Roman's mouth. "Ro… how… how do we do this… God… so hot." she pressed her breasts into Roman's and their nipples rubbed together and she gasped again. "God… yes."

Roman moaned as she shivered. She pumped her fingers faster and made sure to hit her g-spot each time. She shivered and rolled her own hips faster. She didn't ask any questions. She did as Celes did and started to make little squealing noises. She kissed her and slid her tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she tasted Celes. She swirled her tongue around and moaned again.

Celes moaned and her hips started to jerk and she started to feel a build up. She moaned louder and kissed Roman again and moaned as she quickened her own fingers in Roman. "Roman…" she panted and kissed her again. She needed her so badly. She laced her legs with Romans and kept going now rolling her hips into Roman and shivering harder.

Roman leaned her head back as she started to to scream out her moans. Her hips jerked and her body shivered. She kept her fingers going the same pace as Celes. She felt Celes' need and gave into her. Whatever Celes wanted she would give. She panted and rolled her hips faster. She felt her orgasm demand a release. "God… C-Celes… Please…"

Celes nodded and pumped more fiercely into Roman she suddenly felt her whole body just shake as her orgasm hit her hard and her juices flooded from her. She kissed Roman and gave a whimper and rolled her hips jerking hard.

Roman screamed as her orgasm hit her and juices flooded out. She panted as she shivered and jerked. She kissed Celes and moaned. Her body jerked again and she sighed. She giggled and kissed her some more.

" _Hey, you sex feens. Come and eat."_ Lee called to them.

Celes giggled and kissed Roman again and her body jerked, "Food time." she whispered and sighed and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I love you, no matter what." she whispered.

Roman smiled, "Oh, I love you too." She giggled and wrapped her arms around her. She rained kisses all over her face and then bounced out of the bed, "Come on, Cel-Bear." She She walked to the closet and pulled out a dusty pink sarong with designs like a handkerchief would have on it. She wrapped it around her and smiled at Celes. "Ooh, pink." She teased.

"What are you doing to me?" Celes groaned and got off the bed and tripped and had to grab the side to support herself. "Don't tell Lee." she said and waved a hand and a teal maxi dress was on. She looked at Roman and shook her head. "So hot…" she moaned and sighed. "Come on food time."she said taking her hand.

Roman smiled. She followed Celes and kissed her when they got to the kitchen. "I hear there is food." She giggled as she sat on stool. "Food me." She demanded. She leaned over and poked Harry in his side.

Harry chuckled. "Where have you been?" he asked her and leaned over and kissed her neck.

Celes smiled and sat down in another stool and rested her chin in her hand staring at nothing allowing her eyes to unfocus.

"Just around." She giggled. "Where have _you_ been." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Lee chuckled and set plates down for the girls. "He has been with Celes in her lagoon."

"Oh, really? Well wouldn't you know, I was with Celes too." She winked at Harry and giggled.

"Oh really now? Well Celes seems to be getting around. Next thing you know she'll be with John and Lee too." he said and looked at Celes and noticed she wasn't paying attention. He snapped his fingers in front of her and when she looked at him he smiled. "Making fun of you, you know."

Celes blushed. "Sorry I was daydreaming."

Lee chuckled, "Well enough daydreaming. Its time to feed the baby. Oh, so what is the gender of the baby? Did we ever find out?" He asked as he started to feed Roman.

Celes bit her lip and smiled. "Boy." she said and watched Lee and Roman a minute and then started to eat. "Do we like the name Charles?" she asked them all.

"I like it." Harry said, he was still concerned about her she seemed flightly and unfocused.

"I like it." Lee said. "It sounds really good to me."

"Chuck! Like on the show." Roman said with a full mouth. "And it fits, cause you are gaming."

Celes giggled. "Chuck is good. I like that. Just um lets avoid his middle name. Irvine…" she wrinkled her nose.

"Why Irvine?" Lee asked.

"I said I don't want it, you silly man." Celes said and gave him a warm glowie smile and poked his nose.

Lee chuckled, "Sorry, I missed heard. So, no to Charlies Irvine."

"Oh! What about Charlies Stefan Potter." Roman smiled. "Stephon was Urkels alter ego." She giggled and ate some more.

"Maybe." Celes said and looked at Harry. "You pick the middle name." she suggested.

Harry nodded. "I can do that." he chuckled. "I can do that." he said again and watched her drift back into a daydream. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

Celes looked at him and blushed. "Um, nothing." she said and ate her food.

Lee gave her a worried look, "Are you sure?" He asked her. "After you eat, would you like me to set up your gaming console?"

Celes smiled a little. "That would be nice." she said and finished her food. She was so distracted her mind went one place and then the next. She gave a little sigh and slid off her stool. She kissed them and drifted out of the room.

Harry frowned after her. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I'm worried about her…" Lee's frown deeped. "I'll be back." He said as he set down the fork. He followed Celes and then scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, don't wander around while daydreaming." He said as he looked down at the coffee table she was about to bump into.

Celes looked down at the table and then blushed again. "Sorry." she said and sighed and smiled a little. "Sorry, I'm just... " she shook her head. "Distracted."

"Celes, please talk to me. I'm afraid if you keep being distracted you will hurt yourself. I don't want you to do that."

Celes sighed. "I'm distracted by Sune… and you." she blushed. "I can't stop my mind… I'm not stuck in it I'm just… distracted by it." she said.

Lee sighed and then walked her to the media room. "Okay." He told her. "Just… don't stay like that too long, okay?" he connected her gaming console. "I worry about you, especially when you are pregnant."

Celes looked up at him and nodded. She crossed her legs on the couch under her. "I think I want to play Minecraft today." she said and sat back. "I'll be careful, I'll stop daydreaming." she whispered.

"And if you daydream during the game you are going to lose. I already know how you are when you lose." He teased as he put in the game and gave her a paddle. "Dange brought her bunny." He smiled.

Celes glared up at him. "Not that kind of game. I will be building and creating a world…. so… smartassness is pointless right now." she said defiantly.

"Hey, I don't know these games." He said raising his hands. "I'm just saying." He chuckled and kissed her. "Have fun." he chuckled and walked out still chuckling He walked back into the kitchen and found Roman gone and her plate still full. "Where did Ro, go?"

Harry chuckled. "One minute we were talking and the next she was running off before I could stop her." he said. "I'm sorry." he said about the food.

Lee sighed, "No, I should have tied her to the chair or something." It seemed like in Hawaii this was the only time he did this. "I'll get her later. So, we doing the pineapple plantation again?" He asked.

"Of course, although the balance is going to be odd this year with four guys and two girls." he noted. "How are we suppose to make a competition…. Oh we could do teams two guys a girl…" he said thinking it over in his head.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, we can do that… Or we can team one guy to one girl, and have two guys for all the kids." He shrugged.

Harry eyed him. "Want Roman all to yourself, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

He smiled at him. "I've been craving a little _fruit_." He winked at him. "But if we are sharing her, I'm sure we can get the contest done fast." he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we can…" Harry trailed off. "But if we go with Ro that means Sune and John go with Cel." he pointed out.

Lee frowned. That did cause a problem. He wasn't ready to do the whole sharing with Sune yet. And it looked like Sune wasnt ready to share... well not with himself. "Well he has only been with Ro... we may need to find someone that is comfortable to be with him and someone with him." He frowned. "John maybe?" He shrugged.

"Well yeah, I think John would be fine, those two are pretty chummy." Harry sighed. "But he hasn't been with Celes yet at all… and I'm worried shell freak out. Shes become super sesitive, or haven't you noticed whenever she feels even the least bit… like someone is saying something or doing something to… I don't know… cause emotions in her she withdraws? She cries a lot too. She don't think I hear her, but she does." he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why, I think shes okay with Sune and Ro… maybe its her conflicting emotions about Sune." he said.

"Its not just that. She is extra sensitive. Just this morning I found her in the media room yelling at people over the headset because they were losing in Call of Duty... er, I think it was Call of Duty. Either way her emotions goes from one extreme to the other." Lee sighed. "I'm worried. I really am." He sighed and shook his head. He looked down at the full plate and felt Roman's hunger. " _Come and eat, butterfly."_

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"Yes, you are. I can feel it."_

 _"I'll wait until dinner."_

 _"_ Stubborn Hawaiian. _"_ He muttered under his breath.

Harry picked up Roman's plate. "I can get her to eat if you want." he said. "Or you can go and do it." he reached out for her. "Shes down in the pools."

Celes stood with her hands gripping the paddle in front of the tv in the media room. She sniffed again and shook her head. Shed buldt this beautiful house, what was wrong with her blubbering over a house? She growled a little and turned the game off and set the paddle down, not about to throw it. She sniffed and turned away from the tv and gave a little start when she saw Sune in the doorway

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said smiling at her.

Celes blushed. "I can't feel you is all its weird." She said back and stepped towards him to leave as she passed him he grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright. You're crying." He whispered.

"I'm okay." She whispered she loked up at him and shivered. "You're so beautiful." She whispered.

"You're very beautiful too, little one." He said back reaching up and brushing some of her tears off her cheek.

Celes smiled and blushed. "Thank you." She said.

Sune kept a hand on her cheek and met her eyes. Then he started to lean down.

Celes realized what he was going to do the minute his face was inches from hers. He paused and asked permission. Celes nodded slightly and Sune kissed her.

Nothing demanding, just a light brushing of lips enough to make her lips tingle but nothing more.

Sune ended the kiss and looked at Celes. "I..."

Celes came back to herself. "You shouldn't have..." She licked her lips and moaned a little. "I have to go." She said and flew past him. She needed to hide for a while. So she went to her and Lee's room and went up into their bathroom. She started the bath, stripped and got in she pulled her knees up and watched the ocean she loved so much while still licking her lips for the taste that was already fading.

Lee walked down to the tide pool. "I know you're hungry. I can feel it."  
Roman looked up at him. "I'm..."

"If you say your not hungry, I will dunk you in the water and then spank you."

Roman giggled. "Really?"

"Don't test me woman."

"I can run away. You can't track me. Ha-ha." Roman teased.

"Come here." He told her as he sat on a rock, holding up a fork.

Roman roman giggled and bounce to him. She loved this part of Hawaii. It was like the only time Lee really paid attention to her. Well he always did but he made time to do this. It was like he made it his job to do it. She ate a forkful of the stir fry."Its cold."

"It would have been hotter if you stayed put and waited for me to get back." He told her.

Roman shrugged. "You left so I left. Why stay? Besides, with the way Celes has been, I would have been surprised if she touched you too." She giggled.

Lee shook his head. "She know I feed you when we are here." He gave her some rice this time.

Roman chewed and then swallowed. "Why don't you do this all the time?"

Lee shrugged. "I think its more of Alemana's thing. He is more dominant when we are here. Dimi was saying when a warrior gets a wife he takes care of her and does stuff like this. So its something he does for you/Pele."

"I like it. You should do it more often. Besides it brings us more together."  
"You think so?"

"Well look at you. You came all this way just to feed me. I could have went back to the house when I was ready."

"True but everyone can feel you were hungry. I would have had the guys coming down her asking me why I didn't feed you."

"Oh, so you did it so you wouldn't get into trouble, eh?"

"No."

"Well, you made sound like that just admit you enjoy doing this. Don't look for reasons to say you don't." Roman told him with hands on her hips.

Lee smiled. "I do enjoys this, however, I think it upset Celes cause no one does this for her."  
"Oh..." Roman stopped eating. For some reason his words hurt her.

"Roman, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thought of something stupid." She said.

Lee watched her, "what?"

"Well... lately... you seem to care more for Celes than me." She said looking down at her feet in the water. "You always find some excuse to be with her. Or you just... I don't know. Its like... there are days I just think you rather be in her company and taking care of her. And I don't mean like in these past weeks but... these past years. You've grown a lot closer to her... I'm sorry I'm just thinking stupid stuff."

Lee frowned at her. "Why would you think that? You know I'm her warrior. I'm always gonna worry about her."

Roman flinched and then she glared at him. She wasn't gonna stand there and be scolded by him. She bent down and cupped her hands in the water. She brought the water up and dumped it on the food. "You are a dick and an asshole. I was just telling you how I felt."

"Roman, you accused me of caring more about her than you."

"Its how I feel sometimes. Geez, next time I won't say a damn thing! So... fuck off!" She yelled at him. "You dont have to worry about me. I'll on my own. Asshat."

"You are so... whatever!" Lee stood up and walked away.

Celes woke with a startled cry and then found herself going under water. She came up in a rush of it sputtering. She shivered and tried to stand and get out of the tub she was still in. She'd fallen asleep, when had that happened. She tried to go slow but managed to slip and fall and land on her ass. She gave a little yelp and heard a crack and knew her tailbone was broken. She crawled from the bathroom painfully and started to cry as the pain got worse every time she moved. She stopped a few feet from the stairs and laid down on her side and bit her lip hard as she tried to concentrate her magic to fix it so she didn't have to deal with anyone. All she managed to do was get rid of some of the pain. She had never figured out how to heal herself. She slowly got up and summoned her dress from earlier, her stomach gave a growl so she put it on and started to slowly walk from the room staying close to the wall for support.

Lee felt Celes' pain. He was always connected to her just in case she got hurt. He popped over to Celes and found her wet, crying, and leaning against the wall. "Celes! What happened?" He asked as he went to pick her up.

Celes whimpered. "I broke my tailbone. I was in the tub hiding cause Sune kissed me and all of a sudden I was sleeping. I had a nightmare, went under the water when I woke up, and then came out of the water sloshed it all over. I tried to be careful getting out of the tub but..." She bit her lip as a stab of pain went from her tailbone up her back.

"Okay, okay. I got you." He wrapped his arms around her to sooth her. He placed his hand to tailbone. "Use me. Okay?"

Celes nodded with a little sniff and channeled her healing magic through Lee and sighed when the bone healed. "Thank you." She said and wiped her cheeks and then looked at him. "You're upset." She said taking him in and him in their connection she touched his cheek in concern.

Lee pulled away. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on, dinner is ready. I made Hawaiian cheeseburgers." He told her as he finally picked her up. Roman's words still nagged at him.

Celes frowned. "Hey, don't do that." she whispered. "Please, don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out. I just… I just have some things on my mind. Once I have them sorted out then I'll talk to you, okay?"

Celes nodded and looked down at her hands as they went to the kitchen. "Sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" He asked her, now confused.

"I don't know, for being all… whatever I am." she shrugged and sighed. "I don't know what I am right now. I'm confused and I don't like it." she scowled. "Can we just try to be happy for a little while?"

"Celes," He sighed and took a detour. He sat down with her on his lap. "Celes you are pregnant. That is what this is. Its a good thing you are. Cause I have a feeling if you weren't you and Sune would have had many arguments. But because you are pregnant you are softer… and more sensitive. This isn't about you. Ro and I just had a little… disagreement. I think she maybe right. But I don't know. So this isn't about you. This is about Roman and I." he poked her nose. "Everything isn't always about you."

Celes looked at him and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was just apologizing for my mood today. I didn't automatically assume your mood had anything to do with it. I was just apologizing, like I will to Harry and Roman too. I've been a stick in the mud. Relax, I don't always think everythings about me. I sometimes wish it wasn't and I could just fade into the background and Ro can be center stage for a while." she kissed his chin. "I love you." she said and got off his lap and slowly steadied herself.

Lee sighed, "I'm always going to worry about you, you know." He told her. "That's never going to change."

Celes smiled at him and nodded. "I do know." she touched his cheek again and leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you for that, but sometimes…" she shook her head and stood up. "I think I always worry about you too. Like its… what I'm suppose to do. I worry about everyone but you… I worry about you just a little more." she shrugged and turned to walk to the kitchen.

Lee sighed. It was true. It was embeded in them. He worries more abour Celes. He worries about the others but more so about Celes.

Roman sighed as she laid on her bed. "I'm not being selfish." She said to herself. "I just… he was being an asshat!" She rolled over. "I know he worries about Celes but… I just feel like he worries more about her because… I don't know." She growled. That was one thing about talking to yourself, there wasn't anyone to talk back.

" _Ro, dinner is ready."_ Lee sent her.

" _Yeah, not hungry. And when I say I'm not hungry it means I don't want to look at you right now."_ She sent him back.

" _Fine."_

She gave a frustrated growl as she got up and started to tinker with things in her work room.

About ten minutes later Harry tapped on her door and poked his head in. "Food." he said to her with a smile and held out the plate. "You have to eat, Ku'uipo. I won't forgive myself if you lose weight from lack of food."

Roman snorted. "I'm not going to lose weight from the lack of food. Well… I can but I'm not starving myself. Come in." She told him.

Harry walked in and sighed setting down the plate. He walked over to her and pushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked down into her face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said as tears came to her eyes. She looked away. "Lee and I just had a little argument. I mean… Earlier when he found me and started to feed me, I was telling him how much I enjoy those moments and why he only did so here. Then I suggested that he should do this all the time, cause it creates something intimate between us. But he kept brushing it off like he was uncomfortable about the whole thing. Finally I made him spit it out and he said that he don't do it or doesn't want to do it because no one does so for Celes and it makes her feel bad. God, that hurt. I don't know why but… I told him that he has been growing closer and closer to Celes. Not over these past weeks but these years. Its like… he cares more for her than me. So he snapped at me and I snapped back. So we aren't talking." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as she started to tinker again. "I'm not being selfish… do you think I'm being selfish?"

"No, I don't but I also have to point out that… I care about you more than Celes sometimes… you know actually most of the time…" he said and shut his eyes a minute. "I do, actually care about you more than her. I worry where you are, what you're doing, how you're doing. If you're going to go do something reckless… I worry about you all the time. I can't help it, its in me to do it." he whispered. "I want to make sure that you're okay. I reach out to feel you just to be sure you're still there." he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "I think that's how it works."

"I don't want it to work like that." She told him. "God… I love you guys. I really do. But…" She sighed and sat down. "I'm just messed up, aren't I? I talk to Sune and he is willing do these things for me, and you are willing to do this things… hell, even John, if he could but Lee? Oh, no, we can't do that. Celes will get upset. I have to go check on Celes. This is our time, wait Celes is upset, let me go check on her. Oh my God!" She growled. "He makes me feel like I'm being selfish. I'm willing to check on her, John is always willing to check on her, I know you are too. But he _has_ to be superman and swoop in and save the day. I… I just want a little time with him… Can't I have just a little time where he isn't going to think about her? Celes is a big girl, she can take care of herself. She isn't going to break. I… God, I even sound selfish."

Harry shook his head. "No, you sound frustrated." he sat down with her. "I wish I was enough for you Roman. I'm sorry that you feel like I'm the only one that cares for you at all. Even if I was its good to know that I'm not enough." he said, not trying to hurt her, he didn't mean it that way. "I'm sorry, I said that wrong."

"I've hurt you, haven't I?" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I love you. I don't mean to hurt you. I love spending time with you. I love spending time with all of you, but I feel the older we get the less and less time I get with Lee." She shook her head. "Its stupid, its just one little request and he just shot me down." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "I missed you." She looked up at him. "I've missed you a lot. I know you've been working. You shouldn't work all the time. I think you need to smell the flowers every now and then."

Harry sighed and played with the ends of her hair. "I know, that's why McPotter is closed right now." he said and kissed the top of her head. "I miss you Ro. You're spending all your time with Sune." he rubbed his cheek on top of her head and sighed and pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Not all of it." She told him. "I mean we do spend time, but not all the time. I'm not clingy… well, when I'm not pregnant. But I'm letting him do his own thing. I want him go around and meet everyone and create relationships with them. He has to see that I can't be the only one he has a relationship and I've told him as much." She said as she looked up at him.

"But that's not what you're feeling right now, you want him to be just yours. Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is somthing off, why are you feeling like he needs to be just yours… are you starting to get cold feet about Sune?" he asked.

"Oh, no." Roman said. "He is mind… but he can't be all mine." She sighed. "I love you guys. I love all of you. And I want all of you to get along and I know you guys will. It just takes some time. However, in Sune's mind I'm his… all his, but it can't be like that. I have two husbands… soon to be three… if it ever happened, a wife…" She smiled. "He likes her but he don't say anything about it." She giggled. "And I have all these kids. I love my kids. I love my family. I just… feel like its a little dangerous. Not in doomsday dangerous its just… I find myself slipping into him. Like… I can see a future of with just me and him in it. That kind of dangerous. I love him, I've always loved him. He just need time to heal."

Harry smiled but that idea scared him. He held her a little tighter unconsciously. He placed his face in her neck and sighed. "I'm sorry, i can't fix this for you. I don't know how to make you feel better. You could tell Celes how you're feeling. You know she'd back off." he said

Roman kissed his neck. "No, she needs him." She told him and held him. "I love you Harry. I really do. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She looked up at him. "I _promise_."

"You know, I sometimes wish you needed me like I seem to need you." he said and kissed her and hugged her tightly. "Just… God I couldn't stand it if you left Ro. I'd go crazy… did go crazy." he said and nuzzled her neck.

"And to think, if my powers worked on you, we wouldn't be here." She kissed him. "I'm glad they didn't work. I'm glad you ran after me and brought me back."

"I _will_ always bring you back when you run away. And if I can't convince you I'll stay with you until I do." he said.

Roman laughed, "I can see it. You will literally chain yourself to me and follow me _everywhere_." She giggled and kissed him. "I love that about you. You are stubborn and dedicated." she kissed him a few more times and giggled. "I love you." She squeezed his cheeks together and pressed her lips to his.

Harry laughed and kissed her with his smushed lips. "You are so silly."he pulled back. "Okay, now will you eat for me please?" he pouted a little and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Roman giggled. "And you looks so cute!" She gave him little kissy noises she would her piggy and puppy. She giggled again. "Okay, I'll eat."

"Thank you." he kissed her and grabbed her plate for her.

"For the record, I wasn't going to starve myself." she kicked her feet as she placed her plate on her lap. "I would have eaten later." she bit into her cheeseburger. "What about you? Did you eat, yet?"

"No, I'll wait for you to eat." he said kissing her temple but nabbed a chip.

"You're going to wait for me to eat? Oh, I should bite you." She snapped her teeth at him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm tough I'll survive." he said and growled into her neck and shut his eyes and just left his face there taking her in.

Roman smiled. "Harry, can I ask a favor?"

"Mmm, you can ask me for anything Ku'uipo." he said against her neck.

"Before you sell the house, can we stay in it one last night?" she whispered.

Harry pulled back and looked at her. "Yes, I would love to do that." he said and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "Good. You know, I'm really going to miss that house. We found it, slept there with no furniture, and then we furnished it." She giggled. "I really do like that house. Its like… its like, we started there… almost. Know what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "You know we could keep it, if you really want to." he whispered.

"I know, but we settled on China… we can always go to Japan… either way we settled. Besides, John and I have house here now… it just happened. I don't know. Maybe we can keep it. You like it here… but we will be going back to China for Lana, right? We might as well stay there. I don't think we will be needing training any more. And Lana will be staying inside the training facility with Sense, but we can stay close so that she can come and visit us or she can have a room to sleep in and then go train. I don't know."

"Okay, but I will only do what you want. If you don't think we need the house out here anymore then we will sell it or keep it and give it to one of the kids later maybe yeah?" he asked. and rubbed his nose on her. "China is more our place anyways, while we started here we bloomed in China." he whispered and kissed her.

Roman gave a moan. She giggled as she remembered the first time they were in China. "We made Lana there." she giggled again. "And those hot nights you had to cover my mouth or use a silencing spell." she giggled and bit into her cheeseburger as she watched him.

Harry shivered and kissed her neck. "You know, we made Bryce there too." he noted. "And spending that week with you…" he kissed down her neck and moaned.

She shivered, "God, that week…" She shivered again. "Yes, China is the place to go." She leaned her head to the side. "But we can keep the house here in Hawaii… and give it to one of the kids… Maybe Lana… or Bryce…" She moaned. "Or Danger…"

"We… can decide when they're older." he said and kissed to her collarbones. "God I knew if I got ahold of you…" he looked at her plate. "Are you done?" he asked and grabbed her free hand and pressed into his arousal. "Please… be done."

Roman giggled, "I should make you suffer, just a little… why? Because you are an animal." She giggled and bit into her burger. She rubbed his arousal with her other hand and moaned at him.

"You're horribly evil…" he moaned and pressed up into her hand a little more and shut his eyes as his hand snaked between her legs and pressed against her core through them.

Roman gasped. "Oh! You are cheating!" She told him. "I'm eating… Oh, the hell with it. Take us to our room!"

Harry grinned triumphantly. "Okay." he picked her up and kissed her and popped them to their room, plate and all. He took the plate and set it aside and set Roman down on the bed and crawled up over her and pressed himself in between her legs and moaned he leaned down and kissed her slowly taking his time to open her mouth and explore it thoroughly.

She moaned and shivered as she allowed him to do as he pleased. She rolled her hips and rubbed against him. She hadn't changed from her sarong. She had hoped to tease Celes but she only blanked out and recede into her daydreams. Then she didn't see her again. She slid her hands around Harry's waist and moaned. She raised her knees and rubbed her leg up and down his body. She giggled a little as she looked up at him. Her mind ran with different ways to tease him. They all were different lingerie numbers.

When Harry saw her little devious smile and smiled back and shook his head. "What are you thinking, you little nymph?" he asked as he sat up a little and ran a hand down the outside of her thigh. He magiced his clothes off and started to pull Roman to him with her leg. He used his other hand to part the sarong and moaned and aloud the tip of his shaft to dip into her core but didn't thrust into her just yet.

She shivered and rolled her hips but he didn't enter any further. "I was thinking of teasing you. God the tease I want to give you…" She moaned and then giggled. "There is one… wait two, that I really want to do." She giggled. She lifted her leg and rested her foot on his shoulder. he slipped in just a little more. "Then add a little alcohol and we have a party." She giggled and rolled her hips a little more.

Harry couldn't hold it anymore and he allowed himself to sink into her and moaned. "Alcohol makes me wild." he pointed out. "We would have a party, wouldn't we…" he moaned as he started to pump into her. He ran his hand down her inner thigh and watched her react. He moaned again. "God… I am so going to tease you right back. We are in Hawaii… and you know what that means." he moaned and pumped harder and pressed his finger to her clit and rubbed it in little circles.

Roman gasped and moaned out a squeal. She rolled back onto her head and shivered. The position she put herself in was a total mistake. She looked up at him and felt excitement bloom into her stomach and up to her breast. "W-what?" she breathed and moaned.

When Harry pulled out he dropped Roman's leg and while thrusting back into her pulled her to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her with a long moan then then to her ear which he nipped on. "Mens Kahiko." he whispered and thrust harder into her as his words made her juices start to leak from her.

Roman squealed. Her memory going back on that day. More of her juices leaked out. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as she started to scream out her moans. An orgasm rocked her body and she shivered. "God... evil... man!" She squealed and rocked her hips faster.

Harry thrust even harder into her and kept his mouth by her ear. "The way you just..." He moaned. "Get wet when I drop down and ami in that tiny little costume." He moaned again and felt her reacting to his words. God he loved how she loved it so loved how the more he spoke of it the more she became aroused. She was tight around him. He moaned and nipped her ear and slid his hands to her ass and squeezed it as he helped her move faster.

Roman screamed out her moans as she shivered and jerked. Another orgasm washed over her. Her nipples tightened and her core throbbed around Harry. He was cheating. He was giving her an image of what he did last time and what she wanted to see. Her body jerked and shivered. She bucked her hips against him and screamed some more. She couldn't even tell him how evil he was or that he was playing dirty. It wasn't fair.

Harry growled. She was wild now and he leaned his head into her neck and bit it gently and then a little harder as his orgasm started to build up in his lower back. He couldn't get over how tightly she clung to him. He moaned and kissed up her neck and covered her screaming mouth and pulled her harder onto him. He nipped her bottom lip and moaned as he kissed down again. "Ro… Oh God… Roman…" he growled as his orgasm came on hard.

Roman screamed again as her orgasm hit her harder. Her juices flooded out as her body bowed and her voice went out. she shivered and moaned. Her body jerked and she laid limp. She panted and continued to jerk. Evil man. She was _totally_ going to get him back. And she was going to make hims suffer and wait. Oh, the tease she was going to do.

Harry panted and laid limp on top of her. He smiled and pressed his face into her neck. He kissed it and jerked again. "God…" he said into her neck. "I love you." he said and wrapped his arms around her and sighed as his eyes grew a little heavy. "You want to sleep now?" he asked her.

Roman sighed. "I do." She said hoarsely. "But you need to feed me later… maybe an hour." she closed her heavy eyes. "Evil… evil, man."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I am… but it was good." he mumbled and let his eyes shut. "Hour, I can feed you." he said and fell asleep.

Roman smiled as she waved a hand and the blankets were pulled up on top of them. She didn't even mind him sleeping on her. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. Sleep also caught after and she gave in.

Celes watched Lee cleaning up after dinner, John and Sune were taking care of the little kids while the older ones had spread out to do their own thing. She was a little worried about him, but then he seemed to be worried about her. She smiled a little at that, they were in a worry bubble. She giggled as the whole idea struck her as funny. She slid off her stool and went and stood against the counter next to the sink and looked at him still smiling. "We are in a worry bubble." she said to him and giggled again.

Lee frowned, "A what?" he asked with a little smile. "Did you say a worry bubble?"

"I did, I'm worried about you and you are worried about me. Our happy bubble has become a worry bubble." she giggled. She didn't know why she thought it was funny.

"A happy bubble?" Lee chuckled, "Oh, so when we are upset with each other, will that be an angry bubble?"

Celes wrinkled her nose and made it look like she was thinking it over. "Mmm, I think so." she giggled and scooted closer to him and bumped her hip on his. "I like the happy bubble the best." she whispered and she grinned up at him.

He chuckled, "So we have a happy bubble… Is this bubble only for me and you, or can other join in this bubble?"

Celes' smiled faded slightly as she really thought about that. "The bubble i referred to was caused by you asking me to marry you." she whispered. "But I like to think it extended when he told Harry and John. So… I guess so." she said.

"Oh, Okay. I just wanted to know who else was in the bubble and if it was for all of us. But if we have a bubble that's fine. I like that. So we are in a worry bubble… yes, I would agree with… wait, why are you worried about me?"

"Because you're upset." she said. "And I worry when you're upset because you tend to be like me and internalize it all."

"Oh," He nodded. "Yeah, I do." he sighed. "I just… I did snap at Roman. She told me she likes me feeding her and she asked why I only do it here, and I told her its because Aleman is more dominate… meaning he's wants tend to come out more. And as a Dhampir warrior, they tend to serve their women… like feeding them. Then she suggested that we should do this all the time cuase she likes it and it creates an intimacy around us. Well, I kind of brushed it and shrugged about it. She picked up I wasn't comfortable about the idea and I told her it was because no one does this for you and when you watch us, you get hurt. So she told me that I've been getting closer and closer to you. Not in the past week or so but in the past year. So I got upset and made her sound like she was being selfish so… some curse words were involved but I walked away." He shrugged.

Celes stared down at her hands. "I didn't know you knew that about me." she whispered and shut her eyes. "You need to address her insecurities when they arise and she tells you about them. You can't brush them off anymore. Not after Bryce. If… if she thinks we are getting too close maybe we should spend less time together or something. You and Ro should go to Alaska… put her first." she said softly as her eyes filled with tears, now who was being the selfish? She wiped at her eyes angrily. She meant what she said to him but she still hurt about it.

Lee stiffened. "How… how do you know about Alaska?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him. "I…" she blushed. "I didn't mean to… Harry…" she tried although it wasn't true and she blushed deeper and stood up and walked over to the island.

"Celes, how do you know about Alaska?" he asked her as he dried his hands and watched her.

"Does it matter, its not like I'm trying to date crash it." she whispered and shut her eyes and gripped the back of a chair. "I found a flyer in the kitchen at home, we'd never discussed it, so I assumed Roman." she said. "Its a good idea, take her somewhere where you two have to stay in and cuddle in front of a fire." she smiled a little.

Lee sighed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Celes… I can't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, she is right. I have become more and more closer to you. I know how you act and I know how you feel. I feel them all the time. I feel hers too but… you, I have to feel. I have to know you are okay. I have to know what you are doing, I have to reach out and touch you. When you are out of my sight for long periods of time I start to worry. And if I go with Roman… it would be unfair for her cause I know I'll reach out to you every chance I get."

Celes closed her eyes and sniffed. She cried because that made her happy, but it made her sad too. She looked up at him and touched his face, she trailed her fingers over. She knew his face, and his features so well now. She sniffed. "We…" she didn't know what to say. She pressed her forehead to his chest and dropped her hand. "I… don't know how to fix this, or if I want to."

Lee pressed his forehead to hers and gently kissed her. He didn't like when she was upset. he was her warrior and he had a need to protect her and make her feel better. In anyway possible.

John cleared his throat. "So, what do we have for dessert?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator. He had heard everything and he didn't like it. Their balance in the relationship was going to be off kilter if Ro ever got wind of it.

Celes actually stepped away from Lee feeling guilty. "Uh… something with Chocolate." she said and then frowned a little. "I'm going to kill some things in a video game." she said suddenly feeling upset more than she had before. She started from the kitchen.

"Be careful and no breaking the paddles." Lee told her.

Celes nodded and scowled as she left and her eyes filled with tears as she walked.

He sighed as he went back to the dishes.

"She sleeps with me tonight… and every night we are here. Either me or Harry." John told him.

Lee frowned and looked at him, "Why are you staking claims over her?"

"Becuase you are off balance and you are thinking more of Celes then you are Ro." John glared at him. "You _have_ to keep balance. Your emotions will get in the way and you will do something you will later regret."

"John… Celes… She _needs_ me. You saw what happened to her when I wasn't there. Not only did she get pregnant too early and nearly die, but she fell down the stairs with the twins. I _have_ to be around her."

"No, you _have_ to back off. You hovering over her will only cause a rift not only in this relationship but between you and Ro and Ro and Celes. Are you _trying_ to start world war three?"

"No, I just… God, you don't understand." Lee growled. He was upset now because John was right, but he didn't want him to be right.

"Look, I do understand. All that's happened with Celes lately has got you scared out of your mind. I get that, and it's why you're clinging to her so tightly but step back." John said and pulled out chocolate pudding from the fridge.

Lee sighed. "I just… I feel like I can't deal with both women. Ro is stronger than her and I need to be around Celes just in case." he groaned.

John sighed deeply. "Dude, Roman isn't as strong as she lets you belive. She just puts on an act. Shes just as delicate as Celes sometimes." he said and went over and grabbed a spoon. "Maybe, take this time you're spending away from Celes to get to know your wife again, yeah?" he asked taking a bite of the pudding and making his way out of the kitchen, knowing that the hard part was not Lee, but Celes.

Celes paced in the media room, she hadn't turned on her video game. She was even too pissed to play that. She had felt _guilty_ for showing affection to Lee. She growled, she knew when that happened that things were getting off balance but that didn't stop her from being pissed off. Not to mention it had her second guessing everything she and Lee had said to each other over the last month. She sat down on the couch and suddenly all she wanted to do was find a place to hide. She started to cry and pulled her legs up as close to herself as she could and sniffed and sobbed.

John walked in with his pudding and spoon in his mouth. "I thought you were going to play." He said as he sat on the couch. He turned on the television and grabbed a paddle. He looked at her but didn't say anything. He knew she was getting to the conclusion on her own.

Despite him rightfully interrupting them, Celes was pissed off at John. She scooted away to the edge of the couch and curled around herself. "I don't…" she started but knew it was pointless and just started at the tv.

John started the game but wasn't really into it. He just wanted to be close to her. That was one thing he learned around both women, there were times you could press them to talk everything out then there were times they just needed someone in the room, and when they got themselves under control they would open up. You just had to have an open ear about it. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "No matter how upset you are at me."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I know." she whispered and shut her eyes. She got up off the couch and started for the door. He could stay, she would leave.

"We are locked in." He told her. "You won't be able to get out. I had Sune lock us in." he told her.

Celes turned an angry glared on him and then marched over and kicked to door hard and yelped. "Let me out!" she screamed at him. "I don't want to be in here anymore." she hopped a little. "I'm so stupid… please I don't want to be in the house anymore. I want to be anywhere but here, I can't… I'm humiliated and I don't want to be here anymore." she cried as she sank to the floor and looked at her foot through blurry eyes.

John paused the game and walked over to her. He picked her up and sat on the couch. "And what will we tell Roman? 'Oh, Celes left. She didn't want to be here… What? Why didn't we stop her? or, why didn't we ask or wake you up? Well, she said she felt humiliated, and well, I don't know why we didn't stop her or wake you up.' Then next thing you know she will be busting our balls and going after you. Now, do you want to be further humiliated when you explain to her why you left? Or would you rather sit here, throw your tantrum, and then talk it out with me?"

Celes sobbed and looked at him. He was right, she couldn't leave, she could never leave. Even when she did for a while after Addie died she still wasn't alone. She wasn't aloud alone time anymore. She looked down at her hands and continued to cry. "It hurts, the reality this time hurts worse than ever. Wouldn't you be humiliated if something you had waited to happen finally happened and then it turned out it was just a desperate attempt to cling to you because you nearly died. I _believed it_. I'm so stupid. Of course it was just… un balance and me nearly dieing." she sobbed and shook her head as her heart started to really break.

"Oh, Celes." He sighed as he held her. "Now that part, I think part of it was desperation to cling to you but I _honestly_ believe he wants to marry you now." he lifted her chin. "You scared the crap out of _twice_. So, I think its more of a wake-up call. I think he _honest to God_ , wants to marry you. Don't doubt that. Has Lee ever been person to make decisions on a whim?"

Celes sniffed. "No… but…" she whispered and pressed her face into John's neck seaking the comfort only he could provide. "No." she said again and wrapped her arms around him. She was still upset and her heart still hurt but she felt a little bit better.

"Okay then. So Lee wants to marry you. I truly believe he had a wake up call, and if you don't believe me you can always ask him tomorrow." he gently rocked her. "Now tell me what else has you upset?"

Celes pulled away and took a deep shuddering breath. "Sune kissed me." she whispered. "It wasn't like intense kiss of the century but it wasn't bad…" she said.

"Okay… so…"

"So what… I don't… know if I want it." she lied. "I… I don't want anyone to get hurt. I mean I can't even mark him. I don't even know if I'd ever get enough motivation to… I mean it took Ro less than a freaking day." she whispered.

John's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

Celes winced. "Damn it… I… I saw them by mistake. I don't think she knew she did it and he's not saying anything for some reason." she whispered. "Oh… now I've done and put my bloody foot in it." she groaned.

"She… he… But… huh." He sat back. From all his knowledge the most common way of placing mating marks on someone was through jealousy. He hadn't heard of any other way. "I can honestly say that I've never heard of anyone being marked except through jealousy. I will have to look this up, now I'm intrigued." he looked down at Celes. and pushed back some of her hair. "Maybe this will also be a change for you. Maybe you will be jealous enough for both you and Roman and you will mark him as well." He smiled at her. "Have you talked to Roman about your feelings about Sune?"

Celes nodded. "A little, she seems okay with how I feel about him." she bit her lip and looked at John. "Harry." she said suddenly her mind working again.

"Okay, so if Roman is okay with it then it must be your worry about Harry. Maybe you should talk to him about it. I bet you are worrying about nothing." he shrugged.

Celes smiled at John. "Harry is fine with whatever happens with Sune. He knows he has to be with both of us to have one of us… that's not what I was talking about. Harry, Harry was marked by Roman but not because she was jealous." she said.

"Oh!... I didn't know that. Wow… Now, I'm interested." he said. "How is this possible?"

"Well, Lee is the same way. I wasn't jealous when he got my marks either. We were caging Damon when he was terrorizing Roman when she was pregnant with Raindrop." she said. "That's how it happened… not that I'm sure exactly how or why." she whispered. "You know I also think that's why Ro and I get so fiercely jealous about them now… because we didn't give them the marks out of jealousy and possession. You know?"

"That is interesting." He said taking in the information. He kind of knew the story about the pregnancy with Rain but now he thought about it, he didn't know the whole story. "What… what exactly happened during that pregnancy?"

Celes frowned. "What do you mean? We've told you, Roman developed placenta previa and she chose to keep Rain, which as you know, can risk the mother's life. It was a hard time, we… Lee and I sort of… didn't talk to her for a bit… Harry was the one spending all his time with her… and uh, that's when Lee and I started to pursue our relationship… which I'll admit wasn't good timing…" she looked at John. "And Damon was there a lot terrorizing her. She died…" her voice caught in her throat, even after all these years that thought scared the crap out of her. "And I brought her back but Damon got separated."

John rubbed her back. "Its okay." He told her as he soothed her. He would have to get the details from Ro. "I was just wondering. You guys all have talked about different pregnancies but Rain's and Noah's are just… sketchy. Roman filled me in on Noah's… as far as what was told to her but other then that, you guys don't talk about those pregnancies in detail." he gave her a smile. "I pretty much knows Lark's… with how the labor went." He chuckled. "And the twins. Those were entertaining."

Celes smiled. "They were… well the delivery and how I went into Labor was funny for Lark… but his pregnancy… I was scared as hell. I wasn't sure I could do it and at that time I thought Id do it alone cause… God, I told Blaise, and you know what he said? He said 'That's stupid' who says that? Who says something like that when you're told you're going to be a father?" she asked and could smile about it now but that was such a painful time even if she bounced back from it.

John chuckled. "Roman told me. I make sure not to mention that when she is around. She still gets wound up over that. I think when she told me she sent Blaise a hex, with the message saying, 'You know why.' I…" He laughed. "That woman of yours is entertaining as hell. I just hope I don't do anything like that to have her send me hexes out of the blue."

Celes giggled and pressed her forehead to his. "You never could, you're wired to be a father.' she whispered. She sobered and kissed him. "Noah…" she said and then closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I got this trick from Hi'iaka." she whispered. "She said I could for short times." she opened up her memories… or at least what she remembered of being pregnant with Noah including her episodes, the one that landed her in the paper everything and then shut it down and opened her eyes. "See? That's why I don't talk about Noah's pregnancy."

John nodded. It was… it really was painful. To think your soulmate was dead but never finding the body. Seeing relatives but never your soulmate and then just… forgetting who you are. "You were lost." He whispered. "But it wasn't all you, was it. It was mostly Roman's madness that bleed through. I'm sorry. I wished neither one of you had gone through that pain. I wished you, Harry, Lee, and Roman didn't have to fight and go through that pain."

Celes ran her thumb over his lower lip and smiled at him. "I know." she whispered and then kissed him. "Not all the madness in me was Roman. Some of it was my own. I… and by accident Kama fixed that." she said and kissed him again. "And when that happened… when it got fixed I finally saw you." she kissed him again and again. "Everything happens for a reason, Kipona Aloha." she whispered and kissed down his chin to his neck.

He chuckled, "Black Calla Lilies." He shook his head and held her. He dipped her back suddenly and smiled when she squealed. "You, my dear, _little_ wife, are brave and a smartass."

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "But you liked it, so much in fact that I know you thought dirty thoughts about me that day. I was awesome." she sang.

John chuckled and moaned. He kissed between her breast and up to her collar bone. "I did have dirty thoughts about you that day. You showed me such bravery and you challenged me like that…" He moaned. "I thought all day how much I wanted you. My first thought was to bend you over your desk and take you from behind until I had you screaming from pleasure. Then later I thought about hiding in halls or class rooms and pulling you in them. I would kiss you and try to walk away but my thoughts always drifted to pushing you against walls and doors and having you. I would feast upon your breast that hold your milk…" he moaned as his hand slid between her legs. "Then I wanted to taste your core… God, I wanted you every kind of way." He slid his fingers inside her as he kissed her neck.

Celes gave a loud gasp and then moaned as her legs spread for him. She grabbed his arm and rolled her hips. Her whole body shook with need and desire. All she could think about were the words he'd just said to her. "God!" She panted as her juices leaked from her. "John..." She looked up at him. She was suddenly struck with the fact he was touching her not in their room and something in that thrilled her more. She sat up and moaned and rolled her hips and kissed him hard on the mouth. She ran her fingers up into his hair and moaned against his lips. She pulled back panting and shut her eyes. "God!" she said again unable to think of anything else to say

John moaned. He pushed her back down and waved a hand so her clothes were gone. He wanted to she her body and how she was going to arch her back and react to him. He slow pumped his fingers into her and moaned as he felt her juices leak. He pumped the faster and pressed into her g spot with his fingers. Be moaned again and slud his other hand to cup her breasts. He gently squeezed it and rolled the nipple with his thumb.

Celes gasped again and rolled her hips high as she arched her baby into his hand. Her core throbbed around his fingers and her juices leaked out more. She looked up at him panting. "John..." She moaned she didn't know what she wanted to say her body was slowly slipping into the oblivion of pleasure. She shuddered and closed her eyes again and rolled her hips higher as her core started to tighten and her orgasm came on.

He moaned as she pumped into her throughout her whole orgasm. When she was done he pulled out his fingers and sucked on them. He waved his hand so that he was nude and pulled her up. He made her straddle his hips and he thrust into her. He leaned his head back and moaned as he closed his eyes. He slid his hands up her back and pressed her into him. He lifted his hips and started to thrust into her, taking her scent and kissing her. He moaned against her mouth and sucked on her tongue.

Celes moaned into his mouth and started to bounce with his thrust. She moaned louder as her core tightened and leaked more juices. She was enjoying him. God she was so turned on by him. She moaned and kissed his neck and sucked on it a little leaving a tiny hickie. Somewhere she thought that was funny, his tiny wife left a tiny hickie. She moaned louder and it morphed into a squeal as she laced her fingers back up through his hair. She pressed her face into his neck and rode him a little faster. She wanted to feel him touching her entire body. She wanted John to do all those dirty things to her. She didn't even know John had a side like this, but she found she liked it just as much as his romantic side. He always surprised her and kept her on her toes and she just loved him more for it. "Oh." She moaned as she got closer to another orgasm.

John moaned as he rubbed his hands all over. He couldn't get enough of her. He panted and sucked on her neck, leaving hickies of his own. He moaned again and thrust harder into her. He pressed his magin onto her clit and wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her bounce faster onto him. His body tightened and shivered as her core tightened around him. "God… Celes…"

Celes gripped his hair. She didn't pull on it just held onto it for a way to ground herself even just a little. She kissed him and down his chin to his neck again and added more hickies to it. She shivered hard as her juices leaked freely around them. "John...John...John… I'm going to… Oh… God… yes…" she moaned louder and pressed her face into his neck and gave a stifled scream as she came, and then again when her juices flooded out of her.

John growled out his own orgasm and pumped into her a couple of times. He collapsed on the couch. "God…" jerked as he held her tightly against him. He ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying the way she jerked against him and her core contracted around him.

Celes panted and smiled. She turned on her side just slightly so that her belly wasn't squished between them and moaned as her body jerked. "God… John… that was… that was… amazing… you make me want to sneak into that school just to have my way with you." she moaned and kissed his neck again and rolled her hips just a little as her core contracted again.

He chuckled and held her. His little wife… He loved it. She really was little, and she was so damn cute when she was pregnant. "Maybe some dream action is involved… if you don't mind?" he asked. He hadn't entered her dreams since Kama. He was always wiry of it. Were as Roman seemed to be very open to it, he knew Kama had traumatized her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled and reached up and ran her fingers over his face and stopped with her thumb on his chin and nodded. "I'd like if you'd come to me in my dreams, I already dream about you. I'd like it to be really you." she whispered. "I love you, you're my husband and I want to share every single piece of myself I can with you."

He smiled at her. "I'll see what I can do, then." He chuckled and kissed her gently. He waved a hand and they were dressed. He heard a click and knew they were unlocked from the room. "So, would you like to play a game now so that I can finished my chocolate pudding, or shall we go to bed and I can finish my pudding there? Either way, I want to finished eating my chocolate pudding."

Celes giggled and picked up his pudding from where he put it and spooned him a bite and offered it to him. "We can go to bed, and I can help you finish you pudding." she said coyly. She liked the idea of feeding him pudding, or anything. She liked the idea of him licking food off her fingers. She shivered and smiled.

"Okay, but I'm not licking your fingers." He told her. and chuckled.

Celes pouted slightly and looked around the room and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." she whispered.

He shrugged, "I knew you would. You were upset."

Celes nodded and rubbed her nose on his. "I love you. You know that right? I love you." she said softly.

John smiled at her, "I have no doubt in my mind that my little wife loves me."

Celes nodded. "Good, cause I do." she hugged him with a squeal. She missed him, how had she gone this long without being with him. She hugged him tighter and pressed her face into his neck and sighed. "Take me to bed, husband of mine, and we will finish that pudding of yours." she kissed his neck though as her body started to heat again.

"Pudding time, pudding time, pudding time." He said sounding much like Ro when she was excited about dessert. It must have been a sugar thing." He picked her up and popped them up to their room. He waved a hand and he was in pajamas while Celes was nude. He laid her in bed and laid down next to her. "Pudding me." he told her and opened his mouth.

Celes giggled and fed him a bite. "You're so cute." she said to him and kissed his cheek. "Like a little kid, its so cute you and Ro both when you get all about your sweets." she offered him another bite and then ate a bite herself and sighed.

"Yeah, its a dark thing." he chuckled and licked his lips. "We like sugar. It makes the world happy."

Celes giggled. "I noticed this, you know when I was pregnant with our daughters. Jazzy likes her sweets man." she said and snuggled into John's side and offered him more pudding as she yawned despite herself.

When Celes woke up with morning light streaming in the room she realized she fell asleep. She lay with John spooned behind her a thin sheet over them. She sighed and slipped off the bed. She was up before him. She smiled a little at him and then tiptoed up the stairs. She took a quick shower and then came back down and used magic to dress in a light blue floor length maxi dress. She combed all her hair to one side and french braided it down that side. She finished when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She was up before the whole house. She giggled quietly as she walked into the kitchen and got her little secret craving out of the back of the fridge where she made it hide. She licked her lips and got up onto a stool and she started to eat her yogurt. She sighed and shut her eyes, she actually didn't eat yogurt often, if at all but she loved greek yogurt and since she'd gotten pregnant couldn't get enough. But because the little pre bought bins had so much sugar added to them she kept it to herself how many she ate a day. She hummed a song that was stuck in her head and kicked her legs a little as she rocked slowly to the song. She finished her yogurt and threw out the bin and licked off the spoon and stopped when Lee walked in. "Oh, Morning!" she said brightly. "How are you?" she asked.

Lee smiled, "I'm good. What were you eating just now?"

Celes gave a secret smile. "Wouldn't you just love to know?" she teased him as she stood herself in front of the trashcan.

"Oh, so you are going to tease me, eh?" He walked over to her and gently kissed her. He simply picked her up and set her aside. He held up the yogurt container. "Really? You needed to hide it?" He frowned and then thought about it. "How many do you have a day?" he asked.

"Oh you know, the normal amount…" she trailed off and mumbled the number.

"Celes, what is a…"

"Coming through!" Roman squealed as she ran out the back door wearing on of Harry shirts.

Harry followed growling. "Roman!" he called after her. "Oh hey guys." he said and followed Roman out.

Celes smiled and shook her head when she heard Roman squeal. "Well at least they got to spend the night together." she said before she thought about it and then frowned. "I… what were we talking about?" she asked. "Awe yes, yogurt. I have had at least twelve a day." she declared steering the conversation back to their play and stepped up to him and touched his chest lightly with her fingertips.

"Twelve!" Lee exclaimed as he snapped his attention back to Celes. "Who… how is that a _normal_ amount?" He asked her.

"It is a normal amount. Its yogurt." she defended. "Healthy yummyness." she said triumphantly.

"No. This is greek yogurt. Greek yogurt is for men." he turned the label. "You see how much protein is in it? It outweighs everything else. Men need protein in order to exercise and _gain_ wait." he told her.

Celes squinted her eyes up at him. "And what do women need when they exercise, happy thoughts?" she giggled. "Its not that bad. And its very, very yummy." she said stopping her hand in the middle of his chest.

"Celes, you eat this when you want to work out. You are growing a baby, yes, I understand that, however, twelve a day is not good. You will have gained more weight by the end of this pregnancy if you keep eating them like that." he told her.

Celes looked up at him for a few second and then nodded. "Oh." she whispered. "I can stop eating them for you." she said and looked at her hand. "They are yummy though."

"I know they are, but the protein in them is too high. Have you ever watched the bodybuilders on tv?" he asked. "Well, in their training some will drink a protein shake before or after their workout. That is how they get all the muscles. But if you are just drinking them to drink them or eating a high about to eat them because its 'yummy', and then playing video games, its not good. You will only gain wait."

Celes nodded and stood on her toes and kissed him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper and sighed. "Thank you." she whispered against his lips.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "You are welcome. You know, if you eat _regular_ yogurt with less protein than that would be fine. We can add whatever fruit you want and sugar. _Regular_ yogurt is good for women. It helps keep their monthly visit regular."

Celes giggled. "Well look at you, my Chocolate Bear schooling his healer minx." she giggled again and kissed his nose. "Thank you, I shall like to eat that then." she said and looked around the kitchen. "What are you doing today?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He told her. "And Health and know what you eat kind of go hand and hand." He shrugged again.

Celes nodded. "I know this, I really do." she said and kissed him. "Wanna go to the lagoon before you have to cook breakfast?" she asked and kissed his chin. She shivered. "Please? I really, really just…" she moaned as her mind ran off with her and she felt her body heating. "God… I really _need_ you to touch me." she whispered.

Lee held her and kissed her. "I… I can't. I want to but I can't."

Celes pulled back and then nodded and pushed down her hurt and anger. She wiggled out of his arms. "I hate this." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't even have you when I want you because its … like its wrong." she said and retreated across the kitchen from him and wiped her eyes.

Lee sighed, "Celes, you are being sensitive. You're pregnant. Its not like that. There is nothing wrong. We aren't wrong… not exactly. I mean, you are this ball of sexual energy and I just got done scolding you and you just want to jump me." He smiled. "It would have been different if we woke up together."

Celes bit her lip and looked at him. "Yeah well… I don't… I wanted…" she shook her head, she couldn't form a complete thought that didn't make her sound callus or rude. She sighed. "While we are here, we are going to spend a freaking day and night in our bed." she said with a tiny smile. "Just one." she said. "I can do that, one day." she sighed and shut her eyes. "Sorry."

"I have no doubt we will end there. Its a given, Celes." He walked up to her and rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry, it just… it didn't feel right. I love you. You know I love you."

Celes nodded. "I love you too." she whispered and smiled a little and let her forehead drop to his chest.

Sune walked in followed by John. He smiled at them and winked at Celes and watched her pink in the cheeks. When he got close to her and tugged on her hair and then sat down. "Morning." he said to them.

Celes held onto her hair pouting. "Buttmonkey." she whispered as her lips started to tingle when she thought of him kissing her.

"Morning." Lee said.

John smiled, "Good morn…" he heard squealing and shook his head. "Harry and Ro doing their morning swim?"

Celes smiled and got up on a stool. "Yep, well it more like the see if Harry can catch Roman routine." she giggled.

Sune nodded. "They do that every morning here?" he asked.

"Yep." Lee told him. "It had started off with meditation but over the years it lessoned and started as a tradition of a chase. Hopefully while they are playing no hermit crabs finds Harry." he smiled and chuckled. "Speaking of hermit crabs, how is _our_ hermit crab?" he asked John referring to Bryce.

"He's sleeping in a little today." he said chuckling.

"He wanted to keep playing." Sune said. "I couldn't get the kid to sleep, change your hair, change your hair. He kept demanding." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and saw a little in. "Oh, change your hair to black." she said.

Sune rolled his eyes but did as she asked and received a delighted squeal from her.

Harry walked in carrying Roman, they were both dripping wet. "We have business." he said to them all and started out.

"Whoa, hold up there, bro." John said as an idea popped into his head. "I think actually Roman needs to take a shower and Celes too. I was thinking maybe Sune and I could take the girls out to breakfast and then we could go out and show him the island a bit." he said and nudged Sune expectedly.

"What? Oh, oh yeah. That'd be fun." he said and gave Roman a warm smile.

Harry frowned a little. "But I want to… take Roman to breakfast." he said suggestively.

Roman shivered. If that mean he was going to some oral time on her and he recive some oral time she was totally in on that plan. She looked over to Sune and smiled at him. She also shivered. The whole situation felt a little… off. There was something going on. She looked at John and shivered again. God! She wanted all these men. She peeked over to Lee too and couldn't help but want him. "What the hell? You people are just…" She shook her head and looked up at John. "You are an evil man." She told him. "Can't we… just a li…" She shook her head. " _We should have just popped up to our room, Koa."_

" _You're telling me. John is up to something."_ he sent back and kissed her neck.

Celes watched the two of them and couldn't help the spike of envy. She sighed. "I'll go to breakfast I guess, but I don't want to stay out all day. I'm pregnant and tire easily." That actually wasn't true though it was a mixture of wanting to sneak away and spend some time with Lee and her nervousness that Sune might kiss her again.

"Well, it sounds like its made up." Roman said. "Down, Koa." She patted him on the shoulder. Her mind started to think of things she could wear today. Maybe a little of something to tease everyone. She gave a nodded as she wrung out her hair.

"Roman! Don't do that here." Lee told her. "Last time you did that you slipped and nearly fell."

"Did I?" Roman frowned down at the growing puddle. "I did, didn't I? Huh." She smiled, "Well, it must be a thing." She giggled and carefully started to walk away.

Celes slid off her stool and smiled at the four boys. "I'll go get dressed," she said and left the kitchen as well.

Once the girls were gone Harry turned and fixed John with a look. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Taking my wife and wife to be out. And of course the Asian firecracker over here too." he said thumbing at him.

"Asian… do I even want to know" Sune asked smiling.

"Nope." John said and chuckled himself.

Lee gave a growl. "You know, you call Roman your wife to be and you have yet to propose. Now tell us the real reason."

John fixed Lee with a level look. "Really?" he asked him. "Now its not okay for me to say that…" he took a deep breath. "I want to spend the day with the girls, I want the girls to get to know Sune better. You two are still leery of him, so I'm stepping up." he shrugged.

Harry gave a tiny growl of his own. What the hell was with his almost arrogance. "What is going on?" he asked not only John but Lee as well.

"He don't want me spending time with Celes. Matter of fact he banned me and Celes from sleeping with each other."

"Hey! You don't control that… without permission." he said turning on John. "Why can't they be together?"

"Because he is caring more about Celes then Roman as you are caring more about Roman then Celes." John growled at them both. "Celes is carrying _your_ child." He told Harry. "And Lee is acting as if its his. Matter of fact, he don't even want to leave on the honeymoon Ro and him have been saying they wanted to spend."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then turned to Lee. "Really? You two have been talking about a honeymoon for years." he said to Lee.

Lee growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, we have talked about it and talked about it. But I've just come to the conclusion it never going to happen. Its nothing but talk. I can't leave Celes. There is no way I can leave her. I'd be too worried about her to even do anything."

"Not to mention I'd be stalking around the house worried as hell about Roman." Harry pointed out. "Oh yeah, you can't go." he agreed.

"Then you both suck." John told him. "I mean." he sighed and looked at them both. "What do you think Roman will do if she ever heard both of you saying this? You know she has been looking forward to this. But now that _you_ are pushing something she's been looking forward away and basically canceling it forever," he told Lee. "And _you_ , agreeing for your own selfish reasons of wanting to have her near. What are you guys thinking? She isn't pregnant with Bryce so she isn't going to brush the under the rug. If anything she is going to freeze you both out. You are going to piss her off to no end with this. And the reason she will be pissed is because she is hurt. And by doing this you are going to hurt Celes, because she is going to think its all her fault. Then when she finally gives birth and comes to her senses she is going to be pissed at both of you. No, I think you two need a reset. Sune and I are going to take the girls and you two men are going to take care of the kids. We will be back when we get back. So this means _no_ contact with the girls. Let _us,_ " he indicated himself and Sune. "Take care of them and _actually_ be with them without you two interfering. Celes will be in good hands. I will monitor the baby and we, meaning Ro, Sune, and I, will look after her. Celes is and always will be in better hands with Roman then with you. And you know this. Whatever happens to Celes happens to Roman. And because Celes effects Roman, Sune will pay extra attention to her as well. As for Roman, she is in good hands with us. You know that." He told Harry. Sune is already intuned with her and she with him. Celes and Ro are always good with each other. So let us be with them, please."

Harry looked at both of them and growled. "Fine do whatever you want. I'll be in the training room." He said and stalked out.

Sune shifted uncomfortably. While he was still new to this whole… relationship he knew what John was doing was pushing the two original men to do something they didn't want to have to do. He put his guard up.

Lee also growled as he turned and started to pull things out of the refrigerator. He didn't like, he didn't like it one bit. And most of all, he knew John was right. He knew deep down John was right. "Fine, but if something happens…"

"What? What will you do that Roman won't have already done?" John pointed out.

"I'll just add onto it." Lee growled.

"Really? And what about Roman? What if something happens to her? What will _you_ do?" John said, purposely asking. "What if something to happns to her? What if she nearly dies?" He was really playing with his fear now. "On our watch, what if she dies and there is no way for us to help her? Would you even care?"

Lee stiffened as flashes of Rain's birth flashed through his head. The feeling of _total_ lost and helplessness hit him. "Shut up, John." He whispered. "Just… go and do your thing."

"Oh, Celes, my Celes!" Roman called as she walked into their closet. She was wrapped in a towle. "Where forth art my Celes?"

Celes giggled and popped her head out of a clothing rack. "Trying to find something blue to wear for John… Ooo towel." she said walking out of the rack to her.

Roman giggled. "Yes, a towel." She pouted. "You didn't join me in the shower."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you would want me to." she said and ran her finger up the lip of the towel.

Roman shivered. "Of course I would want you to join me. I think maybe I should start teasing you more." She said. She kissed her and ran her hand down over her baby belly. "Maybe tomorrow I should." She giggled as her mind started to work out a tease for Celes. "So, what are you going to wear?" She asked as she sat down and crossed her legs. She pulled Celes onto her lap. She kissed her and then poked little Chuck. " _How are we doing, little bit."_

" _I'm gonna make Mama sick! I want to stay in the house!"_ he demanded.

Celes sighed and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. "Something blue, that shows off my belly for John since its a date with him." she said and then sat up and looked at Roman. "Sune kissed me yesterday." she blurted out.

Roman and mixed feelings playing across her face. She looked down at Celes' belly. " _Don't do that, little bit. You will make us all unhappy. You don't want to make us all unhappy do you?"_ she caressed her magic over him. "I'm sorry." She told Celes. "Give me one minute."

Celes pressed her lips together and waited for her to calm down Chuck. She knew he was upset, but all he could do was kick her. Which he did, he was kicking one spot over and over but she had been pregnant so many times she'd gotten used to the little discomforts her children gave when they threw a fit in utero.

Chuck sighed and settled down. " _No."_ he sent sounding like he was pouting.

" _And mama deserves to be happy, right? You know she takes_ really _good care of you. She and all of us around here love you a lot, a lot. We love you so much and we haven't even seen you. That should means something, right?"_

" _Yes, I guess… but the daddy guy makes Mama happy… but so does the dad guy and the papa guy… I guess its okay."_ he stopped kicking.

" _That's right. We all make her happy. We are going to get you some good food and we will have a fun day. Do you like sweets? I love sweets."_ She giggled to him and gave him little kisses. " _We love her and make her happy. And we love you and will make you happy. No makin mama sick or none of us will be happy, including you."_

 _"I'll be good for you, mummy."_ He sent and then started to back down completely.

Celes gave a little sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

Roman nodded and kissed Chuck one more time. " _That's my good boy."_ She smiled up at Celes. "Now, back to the topic at hand. "How was the kiss? Nice? Sweet? Sensual, pleasing? Make you melt and sigh?" Roman sighed as she thought about her kisses with Sune.

"It made my lips tingle and he tastes good... I think I'm sexually attracted to him... But... I don't know if I love him yet." She said. "But he hasn't been here that long and... He picks on me." She squinted her eyes. "I'm going to get him... Oh yes."

Roman giggled, "That means you like him and he likes you." She smiled at Celes. "You may not love him but you do like him. He teases you to get a rise out of you and you do give him a rise. It will work out. I know it will." She rubbed her back. "You will see."

Celes nodded and pressed her face into her neck. "Okay. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Of course I am. I'm happy you and Sune are getting to know each other in some way. Its actually cute to watch." She giggled and kissed her. "Now, we need to get dressed. You going to wear a swimsuit?" She asked as she picked her up and sat her down.

"Mm yep. I have no idea what John is planning." She stood up and walked to the each and touched some suits.

"Well, we are in Hawaii, so swimsuit, and then maybe a Hawaiian dress. That seems to be the default." Roman said as she looked through the suits. "I think I may wear a two piece, shorts, and a racer back tank top." she shrugged.

"That works with a white maxi dress and blue flowers on it? And flip flops." She said. "And you?" She asked.

"Just as I said." She told her as she pulled out the two piece swimsuit. It her purple one with short shorts and a little tube top that tied around her neck. "I'll just throw some shorts on under it, and racerback tanktop and sandals. I'm good to go." She smiled at Celes.

Celes nodded and got herself dressed deciding on a blue suit with sheer fabric over the belly and a Hawaiian print maxi. She hummed and kept her hair in a French braid. She'd showered earlier anyways. "Let's go... It'll be weird though, yeah? Without Harry and Lee there?" She asked rubbing her belly absently.

Roman looked at her and placed a white flower behind her left ear. She tilted Celes' chin up and gently kissed her. "Not really. We both know John, and you know me. We just added Sune. Harry and Lee are okay… I think. But… I don't know, maybe because I'm always doing my own thing away from them I don't mind. It will okay." She kissed her again and ran her fingers through her own hair. She placed a purple flower in her own hair. "Come on, time to eat."

Celes giggled a little and allowed Roman to lead them back to the kitchen. She'd felt the upset radiating from Lee before they walked in. "Oh no." She whispered. And smiled a little at John.

Roman frowned and watched Celes walked over to Lee. She stood by John and looked up at him with a little frown. " _What's going on?"_ She asked.

" _Just a disagreement."_ He sent her back and kissed her temple.

Celes touched Lee's arm. "Okay?" She asked.

Lee smiled down at her. "I'm okay. Just thinking." He leaned down and kissed her. "You take care of yourself, okay? Or ask the others for help." He told her.

Roman watched them and felt a little twinge. She wanted to kiss Lee too. Wanted to hold him and be the 'apple' of his eye. And because she felt like that she wanted to throw something at him... right in his head. She gave a little sigh and then looked up at John. She snuggled closer to him. It had been a while since she spent some time with him. She was hoping for a day in their house too. She gnawed on his arm and her stomach gave a growl.

"Awe! Woman!" He said and laughed. "Come on Cel time to go."

Celes kissed Lee again. "Okay. I'll be careful. I love you." She whispered. And stepped away and turned to John and Roman. She looked at Sune with a little smile. "Let's go."

"Off to breakfast!" Roman declared. She sent Harry a few nudges. She looked back at Lee but then turned back to the others. She giggled and eyed John's arm. "I think I may need to gnaw on your arm again." She teased. She wrapped her arm around Sune's and kissed his.

Sune took Roman's hand in his and held it as it was wrapped around his arm. "Well you two are showing us the way." he said looked at John and Celes.

Celes smiled up at John when she got to him and placed her hands on his knees. "Take us to breakfast, Little John." she whispered.

John smiled at her and laced his fingers with hers. "We will be back later." He told Lee. Then he held Roman's other hand and popped the four of them out.

Celes looked around at the Waikiki beach strip from the alley they stood in. "Waikiki? Oh are we going to a hotel buffet? Oh then I could eat lots and lots of food! I want french toast… Roman! Come on." she giggled and took Roman's hand dragging her towards one of the hotels.

"Well I guess that decision is made." Sune said. "Their cravings drive their pregnancies don't they? And the kids they are pregnant with."

John chuckled, "Oh, they do. They really do. With Lana Ro had to have a bowl of spicy ramen at three in the morning. So she would wake up at _exactaly_ three in the morning, no later and wake whoever was wither, at the time it was Harry and make him go with her to eat a bowl of ramen in Japan." He chuckled. "And, the personality of the babies also play out through them. Usually Ro is good at trying to block it a little so that it don't take over too much… except with the last one, Bryce. It was kind of hard with him."

Sune nodded, he could take in the feelings under that. "I feel intuned with this family." he said as they started to follow the giggling girls. "I can tell you where each member is right now." he noted. "Including the status of the little unborn one."

John smiled. "What's the status of the little unborn one?" he asked.

"He's good, slightly irritated but he's keeping it good and under wraps." Sune laughed.

John chuckled, "Yeah? Well that's good. I can track them, but if I press I can feel what they are feeling, I usually don't want to intrude so I let them be and try to let them be themselves. Ro can feel emotions… everyone's emotions around us. She also tracks everyone in the house too. She can even control the emotions around her as well. I think, Harry is the only one she cannot."

Sune nodded thoughtfully. "She can't with me either. But I am ancent." he added. "It is difficult to do much. I feel all the family, every member. I can tell you that Celes' eldest is out on the beach back at the house with his girlfriend and their daughter. Lee is cleaning the kitchen, and still pissed off, Harry has gone through three punching bags. Luke is… well… we won't push into that too much." he laughed lightly.

John shook his head. "I'm glad Diamond is using protection." he sighed. "I'm glad that you can track us all. It just means you do belong to us. You really do." He clapped him on the back.

"I am glad, and for you accepting me. Thank you. It had made it easier on Roman. She was worried, even if she didn't say." he said watching her kiss Celes as they walked into the hotel.

John nodded as he also watched them. "I promised her." He told Sune. "I promised her I would back her up on her decision. I want so badly to give her what she wants and needs but I can't… she won't allow it. I think I could have been what she needed. I really do but there is a worry in her that wouldn't allow it. With you she can let that worry go. She can have what she wants with you." He looked at Sune. "I love Celes. Don't get me wrong, but I also love Roman… very much. Those two women saved me and I owe my life to them. Besides, I know how it feels to be the 'other' guy."

Sune nodded. "I… thank you." he said to him as they walked into the hotel. "Really, thank you and I am glad to count you as friend." he said and they walked into the restaurant. The girls were already in line so they joined them. He stood himself behind Roman and wrapped an arm around her waist casually. "So what are you going to get?" he asked her.

"All the fruit I can eat." She sang and giggled.

"All the better to enhance your taste and scent." he said into her ear.

Roman shivered. It was true. Everything she ate affected her body and she learned that her lovers mostly enjoyed her fuity taste. Harry enjoyed her either way… even when she took on a spiciness when she was eating spicy ramen. She shivered again and smiled. "How would you know, you have yet to taste me properly." she teased and giggled.

"Oh I'm sure we can change that at some point today, my little goddess." he whispered and nipped her neck and moaned quietly into her ear.

Cele shivered as Roman's lust filled her body and made her marks tingle. "And being mated…" she moaned a little and looked up at John. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, no. No, no. You don't get to ask that." John told her and kissed her gently. "Just know you are in good hands."

Celes wrinkled her nose at him. "I didn't think I wasn't, husband of mine, I just wanted to know what we are doing but if we are going to fly by the seat of our pants then so be it!" she hopped up and kissed him and giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her. He leaned down so it was better for her to get to him. "Good." he told her against her lips.

After they all ate a good breakfast John took them out to the alley they'd popped into and popped them back to the house briefly to collect the jeep. John drove and sat Celes in the front seat with him and Sune and Roman took the back much to Roman's protests. They started off towards the mountains. He drove them to a little spot at the bottom of them and got out of the jeep. "Up the stairs to the waterfall." he said and leaned down a little. "And Celes rides on my back like a tiny spider monkey."

Celes giggled and blushed but got onto his back. "Okay." she said and kissed his neck.

"Oh, she is a cute spider monkey." Roman giggled and poked her redden cheek. She took out a camera and took a picture. "Wait you said waterfall, right?"

John nodded. "Not like Hanauma bridges though. But similar." he said.

"Waterfalls have historically been known for romance." Sune said sounding like a book and poked Celes' side and listened to her squeal and then she glared at him.

"List." she said to him.

"Okay… so, cliff diving okay?" She asked and bounced on her toes.

"Of course, Celes can even do it if shes up for it." he said.

Celes looked at Roman. "I'll do it… I guess." although she had always wanted to do that with Lee. It sounded like today was her day. They'd done it last time too, hadn't they?

"Hey, don't sound so down. We went cliff diving in Greece. You enjoyed it there too, remember?" She raised on her toes and kissed her cheek. "We don't have to do cliff diving, I can go and do so on my own time." Roman smiled at her and then just climbed the trail in silence. She could tell Celes didn't want to do this activity with them. The first time she went cliff diving was with John and she was pregnant. John protected the baby and it was really fun. Then They all went cliff diving in Greece. There was no issues then… well except for the greek gods being reborn and all. She often wondered about Hermis. They had left the house to him so he could care for his younger siblings or orphaned kids he found.

Celes sighed and rested her head on John's back. "Sorry."she whispered to no one.

Sune caught up to Roman. "Hey, I'll go with you!" He said bumping into her.

Roman bumped him back. "I would like that." She told him. "I really would." She looked back on Celes. "I… I just don't understand what we are doing." She told Sune and looked up at him. "I mean look at her, she is obviously upset and don't want to really be out. Chuck even made it loud and clear that he don't want to be out. Why is John doing this if its upsetting Celes and the baby?"

"He says there is imbalance. And I think by doing this he thinks he course correcting it." He said. He didn't want to say too much. If told her all of it they would end up with two unhappy women.

Roman frowned as she started to think about it. "An imbalance…" She said more to himself. She peeked over to John and Celes and saw them speak quietly to each other. If there was an imbalance it was good that John was stepping up, but she felt like she should know too.

"Maybe you could ask John about it. I only know half the story. All I know is he thinks that maybe Harry and Lee need to have a little time away to figure out what's got them all… the way they are being." he said and touched her neck lightly. "Please don't worry."

Roman sighed. It was hard not to worry with it was her family, especially when Celes was upset. "Okay." She told Sune. She smiled up at him. "So, how you liking Hawaii so far?" she giggled.

"Oh its great, I love it. I love how it smells, the air is clean and warm and crisp… And I want to go swimming in the ocean." he said pulling her into his side as they climbed the steps.

"We can have a beach day. We usually do." She wrapped her arm around his waist then she smiled up at him. "We can go swimming together, if that is what you want. Just me and you. There… there is another lagoon on our property. Its not as pretty as Celes' but it does have an underwater cave. When the moon is high it really lights up the cave."

"Sounds beautiful, and to be honest I don't feel welcome in Celes' lagoon." he kissed her head. "I love you, Ro. We can do that, I would like that."

"Don't worry, you will soon." She hugged him and smiled. "I love you too."

John rubbed his magic over Celes to comfort her and soothed her. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do, and I love you. You're doing this for the right reasons. I'll be okay." she kissed his neck and pressed her nose into it. "Can you distract me, just distract me all day." she giggled.

"I will do my best to distract both you and Ro." John chuckled, "But we both will have out time, its okay."

Celes nodded. "Good." she kissed his neck. She was enjoying it, she was kissing one of her hickies. She shivered a little when she thought of the night before. She glanced at Sune and Roman and how they were and smiled a little. It still stung just a little now but for the most part she was happy. Her lips tingled a little. "He makes me nervous. And not in the bad way, like the good way… the blushing way… and he picks on me. I'm not sure how I feel about it completely. Its weird, and normal at the same time." she said to John and kissed his hickie again.

"I think you should allow what happens to happen. I mean, you really are just suck on how he kissed you and you are so determined to keep him at a distance. I think you shouldn't do that. You are making things awkward and you are running around to everyone and telling them he kissed you. Has anyone objected? Its like you are looking for them to be upset so that you can push him away."

Celes sighed and smiled. "You are so right, so right." she whispered into his ear as he walked them up the steps. She watched Sune. "I like him, I just… okay… okay I can stop being stubborn about him." she sighed and nuzzled John's neck. She liked being on his back it allowed her to kiss his neck and nuzzled it and… she licked it a little.

He shivered, "You horny little woman." He growled playfully. "Behave yourself." he whispered.

"Yes sir." she giggled. "I'll behave myself." she said and kissed his neck again, she gave it a little suck and giggled. "Wait till you see my swimsuit then I won't be the one who has to behave." she teased.

John chuckled, "Now, my little wife, since when have I fallen for your teases?" he teased. "I will admit, I do like to see you try. You are cute."

"I seem to recall a few times I've managed to get the upper hand… granted its while I'm pregnant and using that against you." she said. "Wait… no cause even then it ends in you…" she moaned. "Well, I'll keep trying, one day I'll get you good. You'll see." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Whatever you say, little wife." he chuckled again and then set her down when they got to the location. "Pretty waterfalls, yes?"

Celes squealed. "Yes!" she said and bounced past Sune and Roman smacking them both on the asses and then heading down to the shoreline slowly down the rocks so she wouldn't slip.

Sune stopped a second. "Did she just…?" he trailed off and watched Celes descend slowly down the rocks.

Roman giggled, "You are going to allow her to smack your ass like that? I don't know about you, but I would _totally_ chase after her."

Sune looked at Roman and then nodded when he saw she was okay. He kissed her cheek and went after Celes who squealed when she saw him coming and nearly fell. He grabbed her just in time and held her close. "Okay?"

Cele blushed and looked up at him. "Yeah, thank you." she said softly.

"Good, now what makes you think you can smack my ass and get away with it?" he growled playfully and lifted her into his arms and jumped them both in the water.

Roman giggled as she watched them. She downright laughed. "Oh, that was perfect." She said to herself and took pictures. "Oh, she looks so cute." She crouched down and took more pictures as she watched Celes try to push Sune under the water… only to have him stand and have her on his shoulders and a bewilderment look on Celes' face, as to ask how it was possible. "Oh, John, look! Look! Look! Aren't they cute! I love them!"

John crouched down next to her. "Yes, they are. They sort of look like little kids." he chuckled when Sune got a hold of her head as she tried to swing at him.

"Oh, its almost like watching Fred and Celes. Fred would pick and pick and pick on her. Especially when he found out she was related, it was a hands down war. Oh, and when he heard that Scottish bur of hers, he did everything he could just so he could hear it." She giggled. "I loved watching them it was funny as hell."

John laughed when Celes used her magic to get him with a wave of water. "I like it, its like the past and present are merging." he said back.

"Oy! You… Oh list Sune… you are so, so on my bloody list now." Celes yelled as she kamikaze yelled and dove for Sune.

Sune's eyes widened and caught her easily. "Isnt that just the cutest thing?" he teased and pushed her back under the water.

Celes came back up and glared up at him. "Not over." she declared and started out of the water pulling off her wet dress as she went along.

Roman giggled, "I think we better join the fun." She looked up at John, "Don't you think so?"

John nodded. "I think so too." he said and waved his hand and her camera was gone and he scooped her up and carried her to the water and tossed her in chuckling.

Roman squealed and tucked into a ball. She splashed into the water and unfolded. She swam to the top. "In the words of Celes. Oy! Now my clothes are wet." She giggled and swam to the shore. She took off her tanktop and shimmied out of her shorts. "Tada! Now I'm ready!" She ran bac into the water. She dove under and swam under Celes and pulled on her toe.

Celes looked down into the water and giggled. She used her magic to change the current of the water and it brought Roman up right in front of her. "You are playing on my turf now. Don't poke the water goddess she might poke you right back." she warned and kissed Roman.

John pulled off his shirt and got into the water with them. "So waterfall?" he asked them all.

Sune smiled. "Waterfall sounds good to me." he said.

Roman giggled. She kissed Celes again. "You got her all worked up to play." She told Sune. "I only pulled on your toe. You have such cute wittle toes." She giggled and then started to swim lazily away.

Celes giggled. "Yeah you like them." she said and followed her just as lazy. She looked back at John and Sune and grinned. It struck her as a little odd but she like it and she was actually comfortable.

Roman sighed and dove under the water again. She enjoyed the water. She knew it was Celes' and Hi'iaka's realm but it had always been a place she enjoyed. She swam further towards the waterfall and came back up, smoothing her hair back.

Celes watched her and then swam slower than usual over to meet her. She sat on a rock that sat close and took a break. "Whoo, I am tired." she said giggling a little. She pushed the folds of her swimsuit apart and rubbed her belly.

Sune and John swam up. "Enjoying yourselves." Sune asked.

"I'm a little winded." Celes said.

John smiled as he swam to her. He tread water in front of Celes. He held her belly and kissed it. "Then we shall take a break." he told her. He placed more kisses on her belly.

Roman giggled as she sat on a rock and crossed her legs. "You know, when I was little and my mom took me to go swimming, I always wished to be a mermaid. Then I saw Peter Pan and wanted so badly to be like them. In a lagoon, relaxing and playing with my hair, looking all pretty." She giggled. "What about you, Celes?"

"Mmm, I already feel like a mermaid. Whenever you're around I do. You look at me in the water and I can just see you thinking that." she smiled. "When I was little I always wanted to be a muggle." she blushed. "They seemed to have a better life than I did at the time." she shrugged.

Roman smiled, "Its good now." She sighed as she gently kicked her feet in the water. "I loved to dream. I could be anything I wanted. I still do, it just gets lonely sometimes. I always had Damon with me. Even when I didn't remember him, he was still there." she smiled as she thought back on her Damon. She giggled. "He totally terrorizes Lee. I love that."

Celes smiled a little. "Yes he does." she said and dropped her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to let John kissing her belly distract her.

Sune got up on the rock next to Roman and pulled her close to him and let his leg wrap around hers and kissed her temple. "That boy, is a handful. And funny." he commented.

Roman smiled as she looked adjusted and so that she nearly laying over his lap. "He is. I use to be just like him. My dad and I always played. Of course we acted more like siblings, playing and even argued with each other." She kissed under his chin.

Sune smiled. "I would have liked to see that, maybe you could share it on one of our next dream walks." he said rubbing a hand lightly on her belly inching it higher.

She smiled, "Yes, I shall do that. I now, have lots of memories of us playing and arguing. My mom use to get so mad at him. Said I'm the child and he was the adult." She giggled.

Sune laughed. "You still get that though don't you?" he asked as his hand traced the line of suit beneath her breasts.

She shivered a little as she arched her back. "Get what? Arguing with my dad? Yeah, we still argue like siblings." She smiled.

"Awe, well I will have to see that sometime. Will I get to meet him?" he asked as he pushed his finger under the elastic and brushed the bottoms of her breasts.

"Of course you will. He still comes around, especially for Christmas. Before you came i was with him in New Mexico." She smiled and shivered again.

"I know." he said and leaned down and kissed her unable to resist it any longer. He moaned and slid his hand completely into her top and cupped her breast.

She gasped into his kiss and moaned as her nipple harden. She pressed into his hand and sighed. She enjoyed his kisses. Her lips always tingled along with her body. She moaned and gently licked his lips.

Sune moaned and kissed her deeper and dipped his tongue into her mouth and flicked her nipple and moaned again. "Roman… I want you now." he whispered to her.

She shivered and giggled. "Now?" She whispered. "You are almost as demanding as Bryce." She giggled and kissed him again. "I want you too."

Sune moaned. "What are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"There are cloaks and silencing charms that can help." Celes called and sighed heavly.

Roman giggled, "There is that too." She kissed down his neck.

John chuckled as he kissed up her belly, parting the material. "Or, you two can explore what lies behind the waterfall. Who knows what you will find."

Sune smiled and looked over at them in time to see Celes' whole body shiver. He moaned and looked down at Roman. "We could do that too." he said to her and pulled her up and made her straddle his hips.

Celes arched a little into John. "Or…" she swallowed and moaned. "We all could." she said legs parting a bit.

John chuckled as he settled between her legs and kissed back down to her belly. He hoisted himself out of the water and onto the rock next to her. "Beyond the waterfall we go." he told her and scooped her into his arms.

Roman giggled as she rolled her hips. She could feel Sune against her and she wanted him. "Beyond the waterfall?"

"Yes, I think so." he said and stood with her and wrapped her around him and he followed John and Celes still kissing Roman.

Celes shivered in John's arms and kissed his neck and moaned.

John chuckled, he kissed her and continued to walk carefully beyond the waterfall. He held Celes closely and easily in his arms as he walked around. They found a perfect place that was private and could be fixed up with magic. he waved a hand to put up a shield so if anyone else had the same idea as them wouldn't find them or the area they were in. He waved it again and big plushy pillows appeared and candles to light up the cave a little more. The cave split into two and was divided by cloth so that each of them could have their own privacy, including a silencing charm. "Its just us, my little wife." he whispered as he gently laid her down on some of the big pillows. He laid down beside her and ran his fingers over her belly. "Have I mentioned how I enjoy your swimsuit? Its very pretty."

Celes giggles. "I chose it for you." She said and shivered. "I love that you like my belly. You make me feel so beautiful." She whispered. She turned into him and kissed him.

John smiled against her lips. "Well, you are beautiful. You are always beautiful." He kissed her again pulled her leg up to his hip. "Very beautiful." he moaned and pressed into her core. He shivered as he slid his hand up her leg to her belly. He rubbed it and then slid his hand up to her breast. He moaned as he magiced away her top and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. "Very, very beautiful he said against her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Celes arched her back and opened up to him. She just did, she rolled her hips and moaned as she shivered. "You...you just…" she couldn't form the thought and so she just shut her eyes and slid her hands up his chest. She moved closer to him if it was possible and kissed down his neck and shivered yet again and moaned.

He moaned again and held her closer to him. He magiced the rest of their clothes off and moaned as he pressed his body close to hers. He enjoyed the skin on skin contact. Everything he did was intimate and he enjoyed the intimacy of everything. It brought him closer to his little wife or to Roman. He ran his fingers down Celes' spine and watched as her body shivered and arched into him. he opened to her and sighed. He wrapped his magic around her and brushed his soul against hers and shivered. He moaned as he felt her very feminine body press closer. He slid a hand between them and rubbed a finger over her clit. He watched as she gasped a moan and rolled her hips. He enjoyed her reactions of the little pleasures he was giving her.

Celes' core contracted as she shivered and she opened her eyes and looked into his eyes as she slid her hands up into his hair. She rolled her hips again and kissed him again and then trailed a series of little kisses down his chin and neck and moaned again. She slid her hands down his chest and touched his hips and slid her hands along the lines there and shivered again. She wrapped her magic around him and held him tightly. She loved him so much, she loved getting lost in him. Even if it was for a few seconds. She moaned and rolled her hips again.

John sighed and slipped his fingers into her core. He slowly pumped them into her and took in her scent. He loved how well she fit against him. He was so tall and she was so tiny, but yet they seemed to fit perfectly. He could hold her with ease and still have no issues or worries about it. He kissed her and moaned as he tasted her. His little wife was the cutest. She smiled and it just made him smile. He slid his fingers out of her and slid himself into her. He moaned and shivered.

Celes arched to meet him. She shivered hard and her legs started to quake a little. She dropped her head back and shivered even harder as she touched John's chest. She couldn't help but watch what they are doing, what he was doing to her. She moaned and trailed her hands up and down his chest. She just allowed herself to get a little more lost. She kissed him again and rolled her hips and let her hands rest on his hip. "J-John…" she moaned quietly.

He moaned as he slowly pumped into her. He was just enjoying the way she felt and how she sounded. He leaned down and kissed her. He moaned as he kissed her pressed her closer to her. He held the back of her thigh and slid his hand up to her as and pulled her more into her as he pumped a little harder into her. He brushed his soul into her and moaned as he started to see her colors seep out.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips with his pumping. She felt his soul and hers and just shivered. She let her feelings and emotions just take over. She kissed him again and moaned. She was so taken in by him. She pressed closer and pressed her forehead to his chest. She loved him, she pushed that out and wrapped it around him. Her love and her light. She shivered again as she felt his for her. She rolled her hips a little faster as her body started to fill with what he was doing to her. Her body tightened as her hands did on his arms.

John moaned and kissed her. It was so hard not to get swept away with Celes and her emotions. He so badly wanted to give into that but he knew better. He had yet to figure out how they could do that without effecting Roman negatively . He moaned and pushed out a little more of his love for Celes. He loved her so much. He really did. She saved him. Through her words to Roman he was able to live and to be apart of the family now. He moaned and kissed down her neck and sucked on it. "I love you." He said against his neck. "I love you so much."

Celes felt the warmth those words caused her to have everytime he said them to her. "I love you too." she sighed and turned her head and kissed him again. "God… I love you." she whispered and her body started to tighten more and she held him closer with her magic and her arms. She pressed herself into him more. She closed her eyes and just let it all happen. She just let it go and suddenly her body was shaking with an orgasm she could feel in her soul.

John sighed as he saw the brightness of her colors and allowed himself to be washed over with her. His own release washed over him like a waved. He kissed her deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth and held her as he wrapped his magic more around her. He ran his fingers down her spine and just kissed her. He enjoyed kissing her. He smiled at her and kissed her again. He rubbed his nose against hers

Celes smiled and moaned a little and shut her eyes. "I just… I love you." she whispered as tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "I love you." she said again and pressed her forehead into his chest.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Celes. "I really do." He kissed the top of her head and continued to run his fingers through her red hair as he soothed her. She was so emotional when they were together. He enjoyed that she wore her emotion on her sleeve, it was what made her Celes.

"Okay…" she sniffed and smiled. "Okay, I wills top crying in a minute I will." she laughed a little and kissed his chest.

Sune held onto Roman tightly as they lay on the pile of pillows John had made appear. He kissed her again and down her neck. "Roman…" he whispered and held onto her, wanting her to feel… him, everything from him. He held her tighter. "Ro…" he trailed off and kissed her again as he pulled her up on top of him as he laid on his back and looked up at her.

Roman shivered as she kissed him. She sat up a little and looked down at him. She rolled her hips and moaned as they rubbed against each other. Her hair draped around them. She pushed it to one side and kissed down his neck. She licked it and moaned as she sucked on his Adam's apple. She scraped her teeth against it and rolled her hips again.

Sune moaned and pushed his hips up and then he flipped them over so he was on top of her. "I think… its time I properly taste you." he whispered and started to kiss down her neck. He made their clothes disappear with a thought. He continued his trail of kisses down between her breasts and stopped to pay attention to each nipple and then kissed down over her flat belly and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her navel for a minute and then continued down along her pelvic. His mouth watered with anticipation of tasting her. He moaned and finally his tongue came into contact with her clit and some of her juices and he moaned louder as he lazily slipped his tongue down into her core and took a full taste and nearly lost it. God she tasted good.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She gripped the pillow under her head and shivered. Excitement exploded in her stomach and she gave a high pitch moan. She panted as more of her juices leaked out. She looked down at him and shivered again. He was taking his time and driving her but she was enjoying it. She rolled her hips and watched as his head rolled with her. She rolled back onto her head and moaned again. "God…" She loved when her lovers tasted her properly. It was one of her favorite things but she knew that they like to just get to the core of things… she gave a little giggle… core of things.

Sune continued to slowly pump his tongue in and out of her. He moaned as he added his finger to her clit. He wanted to taste her as she came all over him. He moaned and continued his actions and then licked up to her clit with his tongue and then flicked it over her tongue ring to see how she reacted. He moaned when he saw and felt it. "So hot." he whispered against her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and worked her clit with his tongue now sucking on it and lapping on it.

Roman squealed out her moans as she rolled her hips and raise them higher. Her body shook and shivered. Her lower back tightened and jerked as pleasure coursed through her. "S-Sune…" She moaned and slid her hand into his hair. She panted and moaned again as she rolled back onto her head. "S-su… S-sun…" she pressed a foot to his back but then just jerked again. "S-Sune…" She shivered as more of juices leaked out of her and then she squealed out her orgasm as her juices leaked out of her. Her body jerked and tightened. "God…"

Sune moaned and lapped up her juices and then kissed up her body. He moaned and looked down at her as he settled between her legs. He brought one up to his waist and then pressed his forehead to hers. "Open to me Watashi no ai, please. I want to feel you and I know we can now." he whispered to her and kissed her. He loved her, he loved that she saw that he wasn't entirely evil, that there was still a good part in him. "Please." he said again as he slid into her core and kissed her.

Roman moaned against his lips. She cupped his cheek and looked up at him into his lavender colored eyes. She opened to him completely as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't know why but opened to him and felt safe. Everything she held into herself, her emotions, doubts, hurts, her shield, were all down and available for him. But through it all she held love for him. The love she had for him even before. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. And how much she missed him. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around him. She wanted to hold tightly to him for always. He was hers and she was always going to keep him.

Sune let the feelings she felt wash through him. His response was to give it back to her. To let her know that he accepted everything about her, no judgement and mostly of all that he loved her. God he loved her. She loved him for so long and the ability to return that gift to her just made it that much more perfect. They were no longer in a cave behind a waterfall in Hawaii. They were on their own planet in their own time and he could feel only Roman there. He leaned down and kissed her to complete their bond and started thrust into her hard. He ran his hands over her body memorizing her and moaned against her lips as he let his magic and love take her completely.

Roman moaned as she took in his love and allowed herself to be washed away with Sune. The world around them just melted and all she could think about was him, his body, soul, pleasure, and love. She gasped a moan as she rolled her hips to meet his. He was so hard compared to her. His body was heavy with muscles and was ripped with them. Her fingers rubbed down his back and she felt the roll of each muscles and the shiver he gave. She kissed down his neck and shoulder. Her hands slid to his narrow waist and then slid up his flat rolling stomach, to his chest. She moaned and took in his scent. That musky scent of the forest after the rain. She shivered and rolled onto her head as she wrapped her magic around him and held him tightly.

Sune wrapped his own magic around her and electricity shot through the air. God he loved her. He kissed her again and slid his arms around her and held her up agains him tightly. He wanted to hold her so close, they became one in that moment and synced to one another in a way he had never experienced in his long life. He was complete with this woman and it was right, and good. He moaned and pumped harder veightly aware that they were both headed straght into a blissful release that would only enhance what they were feeling for one another.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck. She panted against his neck and rolled her hips more onto him. She locked her ankles around him. She kissed up to his ear and sucked onto his ear lobe. She kissed down his jaw to his and then kissed him again. She moaned against it as she opened her mouth to his tongue. Her body tingled and tightened as she moved as one with him. She made all her girly noises and moans for him. It was okay for her to be a girl with him. To be delicate and to be soft. She rubbed her body more into him. She shivered as her body jerked harder and tightened more.

Sune held her tighter and pumped harder into her as his orgasm built and he could see the end. He moaned louder and kissed her. "Roman it's almost here. Stay with me, forever. I will never leave you alone." He moaned into her ear and felt his orgasm take over his body along with her.

Roman screamed out her orgasm as her body. Her body jerked and shook with the after effects of what they did. She held onto Sune as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder. She sniffed and jerked a few more times.

"My beautiful Roman. I love you." Sune whispered and held her close to soothe her tears. "I love you." He said again and held her tightly. As she receded out of their deep connection he dropped the shield he'd put up to protect Celes from it. He kissed Roman's neck. "We have more things to do today, my love."

"Roman gave one last sniffed and turned her head into his neck. She kissed he and ran her fingers up and down his shoulder. She was in, what Celes would call, a love bubble. She just wanted to stay with Sune and lay with him. She wanted to rest for a bit and talk to him. She wanted to hear his story and trail her fingers over him, and make love again. She sighed and leaned her head up. She pressed her forehead to his and smiled. She kissed him again. "Okay."

"We have time, so much time to be together my Roman you will see." He sat them up and held her in his lap. He waved a hand and they were dressed. He redressed her in white and aquamarine. The bright one he liked on her and wanted to just... He moaned. "Next place John said we have to pop to the big island. Maybe lunch too? I can make it if we can find a place." He said.

She smiled and wiggled her toes. "I would like that." she told him. She leaned his head on his shoulder and ran a finger down his chest. He had many scars. She touch one and outlined it. "I love you." She whispered. She held his hand and laced her fingers with his. "When were you going to tell me that I marked you?"

Sune chuckled. "Awe yes..." He made them appear. "I was going to but Celes accidentally saw them before John told me I could make them disappear. She got upset so I held off until I could think of the perfect way. I suppose this works." He kissed her temple.

Roman smiled and she kicked her feet. She traced her markings and leaned down and kissed his forearm. "Well, I'm happy that I was able to mark you." She giggled. "You belong to me." She sang and giggled.

"Yes, yes I do." He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Are they done I can't tell. I mean I stopped feeling them I can now but..." Celes whispered to John. She sat up and pressed her ear to the curtain feeling like a little kid. She reached out and touched Roman and nudged her with a giggle.

Roman giggled. She kissed Sune and then crawled over to the curtain. She pressed her lips to it so that she was kissing Celes' cheek. She giggled and kissed her more through the curtain. She felt like a little kid trying to get to Celes.

Celes giggled and turned her face to kiss Romans lips through the curtain and giggled more.

Roman giggled and then kissed her back. "Are you done!" she asked and then wrapped her arms around Celes, which inturn wrapped Celes in the curtain.

Celes squealed as the sheet came down and they fell back she giggled and pushed the sheet down and looked at Roman. "I stopped feeling you strongly." She said to her and kissed her.

"That was me, to spare you a little." Sune said looking over Roman at her.

Celes looked up at him and suddenly she knew he was suppose to be there and her throat closed. "Thank you." She blushed and looked at Roman and kissed her. She hugged her tightly as she felt Sune getting into her heart and knew she was falling for him.

Roman hugged Celes just as tightly and ran her fingers down her hair. She looked up at Sune. "You can block that… our emotions from each other, like that?"

"I can. I just, John told me how hard it was on you when he came into the picture and if I can prevent even just a little pain and make this easier I will." He said to her.

Celes sat Roman and herself up and looked at Sune and then back at John and then at Roman. "Then you won't wish you didn't have mine." She whispered. She didn't ever tell her that. It had hurt and she knew Ro didn't mean it. She kissed her again.

Roman kissed her but she was distracted by the new news. "So… Can you do the same with John and Celes… Like when they are together. I know you know when they are together, can you put a shield around them automatically so that I don't feel them. I mean… yeah. They can be together like how they want to be together." She blushed a little. Her lack of control, power, and sometimes lack of personal control just didn't do the trick. Especially when she was just having a crabby day it seems like she could feel John and Celes even more, no matter how much she tried to ignore it or push it away. "Can you do that for them?"

"I can and I will." Sune said and kissed her. He loved kissing Roman. He turned his head and looked at Celes. "Good?"

Celes nodded. "Yes." She whispered with a blush.

Roman smiled and hugged Celes. She placed her cheek on top of Celes' head. "Thank you, Sune." She told him. She really meant it. She loved that she was mated to Celes, but having to feel Celes and john make love always raised her insecurities and it felt like a slap in the face sometimes. She hated being a wedge between them. They loved each other and enjoyed being open to each other. Roman didn't care that they did that and had each other, but if she felt it, it just ate away at her. It was part of the reason why she wanted so badly to have John like Celes but deep in her head she knew that Celes would feel it. Not only would it hurt disturb her but it would hurt her that Ro and he was doing that… Well… maybe not so much but it would if it her and Sune and she had to feel it. She sighed and ran her fingers down her hair. " _You can have him properly, Cel-Bear. You can have your John properly and you don't have to worry about me. I'll be absolutely okay."_ Tears gathered in her eyes. For the first time since Celes and John started sleeping with each other, she finally felt at ease. She didn't have to feel what was going on and she didn't have to worry if Celes will chose him over her. Just as long Celes came back to her she was fine.

Celes sniffed and hugged her back and then pulled away and wrapped her arms around Sune. "Thank you." She whispered and she finally felt at peace with him. With all of them. She could have John and Roman could have Sune the way. "Oh I'm so happy! And relieved." She pulled away from Sune and hugged Roman and then went to John and crawled into his lap and grinned at him. "And what is our big sexy Hawaiian thinking over here."

John smiled at her. "He is thinking we may need to make love again. I need to show you just how much I love you." He cupped her face and kissed her a few times. "I really do love you. I love you so much." He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her again. "I'm happy." he held her and looked over to Roman and Sune. "Thank you." He told them. For the first time he felt he could have Celes properly again.

"You are welcome. I can help a bro I will." Sune chuckled and pulled Roman into his lap. "So big island now? Didn't you say you wanted to look at something over there?"

John nodded. "Yep. And lunch." He said and stood with Celes in his arms. She wore her suit and dress again dried off.

Roman walked her fingers up Sune's chest. "Did you know, I have a personal hut on the big Island." She giggled as she smiled up at him.

"Oh? We may have to sneak away later." He said and kissed her and stood them up. "I can cook if we find a place."

"I have a pocket kitchen! We could do that." Celes said giggling.

"A pocket what?" He asked.

"Kitchen, an idea I came up with that Roman made happen." She said.

"Basically its a mini kitchen that sits in your pocket. When you need to goos something or when you get hungry, and you are in like a new home with nothing to cook or use to cook, you use a pocket kitchen. Its equipped with everything and anything you need. Even a refrigerator of awesome. I had to update it since I made a pantry and a spice rack of awesome. So its now the Pocket Kitchen 3.0." She giggled and hopped around Sune.

"It was this idea I had for Lee." Celes shrugged and thought of him. She nudged him and the grinned. "Let's go on the next step of this adventure please. I see more fun and sex!" She squealed and looked at Roman suggestively.

Roman gave a mock gasp. "Dear, madam. I am a _respectable_ lady. I shall not take part in any of your perversions." She put her nose in the air and tried hard not to smile or laugh.

Celes giggled. "Oh really? And if I were to do this?" She sent her magic out to Roman and slid it up her body then back down and pushed it on her clit.

Roman squealed and tripped over her feet. She grabbed ahold of Sune. "You little… I can play that game." She sent her magic self out and kissed down her body, she flicked her tongue over her clit ring.

Celes arched and moaned. She gripped Johns shirt and pressed her magic up into Roman. She shivered. "Oh God." She moaned.

Sune chuckled and held Roman up. "You two are bad."

"She started it." Roman complained and rubbed her legs together. "I'm trying to walk here." she told Celes. She sent her magic self out and nipped her ass and slid her tongue into her core. "You are being a bad Cel-Bear." She wagged her finger at her as she tried to gain the upper hand.

John chuckled, "Are you being a bad 'Cel-Bear'?" He asked Celes and smiled.

Celes squealed and moaned. "A little." Her legs spread. "Not fair." Her magic fell away when she got distracted. "We... Oh we should go." She moaned again.

Sune smiled and picked up Roman. "Sounds good." He winked and kissed Romans neck.

Roman giggled and smiled. She pulled her magic away from Celes. "To the big Island. The Roman is getting hungry again." She told them as she kicked her feet. "Oh! John… John, oh, John." She said sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.

John gave her a smile. "What may infinite you, Trick?" He asked

"Will you make me a mango, banana, and peach smoothie once we get to where we are going? I haven't had one of John's smoothies in a long time and that sounds like a very good one." She smiled at him.

"I will do that for you." He chuckled. He started them out and back to the jeep. They brought the her back to the house and then after a brief wave to Harry and Lee he popped them to a plantation style home. It was small but not tiny it had a wrap around porch. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty, why?" Celes asked.

Roman nodded as she looked around. "It is nice, pretty." She looked up at John and awaited his answer.

"What if we bought this? The four of us?" He asked.

Sune looked at the house and shrugged. "No... Lee and Harry?" He asked.

"No just the four of us and the kids sometimes if they want." John said.

Celes bit her lip and looked at Roman. "What do you think?"

Roman bit her lower lips as she ran it through her head and looked at the house. If they were to get this house it would separate Celes and Ro from Harry and Lee… but when would they need separation? Unless they were unbalanced… But Sune did say that the reason of this outing was so that Harry and Lee could right themselves. But she hated separating herself from them. Only when she had to, like when she went to New Mexico… But even then it was… she was in contact with them. When she was pregnant with Bryce she had spent some time away when she was with Draco and Di… but why must she run? She was tired of running. If they had the problem why must she take herself out of it… but this wasn't like that. She looked up at John with uncertainty. She looked back at the hous. "The house is… uh, its nice. But… I don't know. I'm torn."

"Okay, well we have it rented for the week." He watched Celes stiffen. "It doesn't mean we have to stay the week it just means we have it for the week to come and see, okay?" John asked.

Celes wasn't sure how she felt about all this. She liked it but she didn't. She wanted to stay with Lee and Harry. She wanted to stay with all of them. "Okay." She whispered and rubbed her belly and found she missed Harry and Lee.

Roman frowned as she continued think about what was going on and the situation. She found she was becoming more and more annoyed with Lee and Harry… she had a need to go and just have a fight with them. She wanted to drag them into the training room and fight them both. Put Sense's training into some good use. She gave a growl as she flexed her hands into fists. They were jerks! Both of them. How could she allow Harry to take her mind off of how she felt about Lee. What he had said to her the other last night was wrong. He shouldn't care for her more than Celes. he married Celes first. He should always care about her and more so now that she was pregnant with his child!

"Okay, so lets go inside. I can cook, maybe John and Ro can spend a little time together. I'm sure I can find something for Celes and I to do." Sune said taking Roman's hand.

Celes followed them and her thoughts drifted away with her and she started to daydream.

Roman shook her head to clear it. She laced her fingers with Sune and followed them up to the house. They walked inside the empty house and Roman looked around. If anything, it was going to be fun to decorate the inside of the house to make it their own. There was definitely plenty of room for the them and the kids. Outside had plenty of room for a garden for Celes. "I think I would want to put in a pool… not in the ground or anything but one of those above ground pools and a deck… That would be nice." She said more to herself as she looked out the back window down into the backyard.

"That could be nice." Celes said absently as she looked around the house. She walked into the kitchen and instantly knew it needed to be changed. "Yeah, this needs to be changed." she whispered.

"What do you think about a porch swing out front?" Roman asked. "Oh, and some trees… Well, you would be in charge of the garden, that's no problem. Do we want to keep the swamp cooler or do refrigerated air?" She asked as she opened some windows to air out the house.

"We could do either." John said watching Roman. He looked over at Celes in the kitchen and knew she was redesigning it in her head already.

"More ovens... " she muttered and turned to Roman. "Hey you think we have a room?" she asked her and giggled a little standing there with her hands on her belly.

Roman looked around in the kitchen, "More room for what?" She asked as she looked at some of the windows. She thought about how she would like to have a wrap around balcony upstairs. That would mean new windows. If they have a swamp cooler it would be nice to keep the windows open to get a cool breeze through the house. "Oh, a rec room too. We have have all kinds of games in there." She frowned. "Why don't we have a rec room at home?"

"We can fix that." Celes said. She turned on the spot. "We could do this." she whispered. "Itll be okay right?" she asked herself.

"Definitely will need a dance room, should we have a training room… will it be necessary?" She asked as she walked up the stairs and counted some of the room and looked at them. "Oh, we have to paint… this… yes, painting is a must." She frowned. "And the bathrooms need to be updated. This is a crime!" She frowned. "But… that means…" She bit her lip as she slid down a wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes. She sniffed and pressed her face to her knees. She was hurt. She was really hurt.

Celes frowned and took a step and had a little dizzy spell and stopped and took a deep breath and then went over to Roman. "Baby Girl, what's wrong?" she whispered and rested her head on her shoulder and shut her eyes against the dizziness.

"Its…" She sniffed. "My husband don't want me any more. I can feel it and I see it in his eyes. "He don't want me." she gave a sob. "Its why we are here. John is trying to protect us and me. Lee don't want me… and Harry is jacked up in the head."

Celes frowned and opened her eyes. She started to feel her heart race. "What? Wait what? Why would Lee not want you anymore. He loves you, he love you so much." she said. "And I don't know what's wrong with Harry… hes so… distant when are together its good but he is…. I just…" she shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she started to panic. "No, no… he can't… no." she said and started to shake. "We will break." she panted more and shut her eyes tightly.

Roman just sobbed into her knees. "No… he don't want me. I see it. He is more worried about you… stupid Harry is more concerned about me. I hate this. Why do they do this? Why do they… I just my Lee. He was so mean yesterday. I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish." She said to herself wanting so bad to believe it.

Celes sniffed. "You're not selfish, he's your husband. He should want you first. He did want you first, he does wasn't you first. He wants you first. I promise I have always been second in his mind." she whispered. She stood herself up and took a step. "I want to go home, I want to be with Harry and you need to be with Lee. Our day is over." she walked over to John in the next room. "Home." she poked his chest. "Now." she said and suddenly got dizzy again and swayed on the spot.

John held her and then picked her up. "You have to eat first. You haven't eaten for a while." He told her. "Just… lets have lunch first and then we can go home, yes?"

"But she thinks he doesn't want her. I have to fix it, I have to make it right." she said and sniffed. "I have to go home to fix this please." she said and grabbed his shirt. "Its my fault he's acting like this."

John sat down on the ground and looked at her. He cupped her face. He looked into her eyes. "Celes, this is not your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault. This is Lee's fault. He is the one that is messed up and needs to think about it. Both him and Harry need to think about where their minds are and need time away from you both. Let me and Sune take care of you both. We are both your husbands too. We want to take care of you. Just allow us to do this, please?" he implored her.

Celes sniffed and nodded. The world gave another spin and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel good." she whispered.

He nodded, "Its because you are hungry and need to eat… and need to nap. Let me see that pocket kitchen of yours. Is it in here?" He asked and ang gave her breast a light squeeze to tease her a little bit.

Celes squealed and giggled. "You have pockets, when I'm with you my pocket things go in your pockets. My stool, the kitchen…" she giggled and sighed. "She thinks he doesn't want her. I hope that fixes. Then I'm going to punch him in the face." she said nodding. "Right in his bloody nose, I have before and ill do it again." she sighed. "Feed me, husband."

Sune slid down the wall next to Roman and pulled her into his side. "So, I heard what you said and I think that is ridiculous. He doesnt want you, what is that? I have seen that man look at you if he doesn't want you then I am still Nogitsune and last time I checked, Little Goddess, you fixed that for me." he said to her poking her nose and then wiping her tears.

Roman sniffed and leaned into Sune. She shook her head. "He was mean. He basically made me feel selfish. He... when we come to Hawaii and tries to take care of me as much as possible. I mean our bed is pushed up against a wall for crying out loud. If I get up before him and leaves the bed I have to climb over him to do so. He even feeds me. He hand feeds me and after I'm full then he will eat the rest of my plate and whatever else. But... yesterday he made it sound like a chore. I asked him why he dont do this while we are at home and he tried to shrug it off and make excuses. So she made him say what it really was and he said its because it would upset Celes." She sighed and wiped her eyes as she sat up. "I love Celes, and I don't blame her. Not at all. Its just... Lee rather be more concerned about her than me."

"Lee is messed up in his head. I have been watching your relationships for years. Maybe he takes care of you in Hawaii more because he feels like this is the place to do it. You are very independent and you don't let anyone take care of you. I know this about you, you do what you want when you want. You rarely let anyone take care of you because that means they will make decisions for you and you hate that. You do, you really do. So now that you've gone through this phase you told me about where you felt like you needed people you feel like he doesn't ever take care of you. But maybe he does it out here because this is the only time _you_ let him take care of you." Sune kissed her temple. "He wants you Ro, hes messed up a little and you are not selfish for wanting this. You changed, all the things you told me… you've softened a bit even since I last saw you. You want more attention from your lovers. That's not selfish and Lee will fix himself. He wants you." he said wrapping his arms around her. "He does."

"I'm stupid." She told him as she played with her fingers. "I wanted that and when Harry came to check on me he just... he said all these things to make me feel better but yet they made me uncomfortable. I should have just hit him and kicked him out my work room until his head was straight. Celes is pregnant with his baby and he isn't acting like it. Lee is acting more like its his. And its so weird cause Celes is also clinging to him too. Usually she clings to Harry... I mean when we are pregnant we cling to our baby's father. So Celes should be clinging to Harry, not Lee."

"I think shes trying to reassure him. She nearly died. You'll notice she been more… well everything with you and Lee. The two of you freaked out when she nearly died. Shes trying to reassure him and well she's letting herself get sucked in. I've seen it, she easily gets lost in another person." he said. "Shes just overdoing it. This time from them is helping her realize that too. Lee and Harry will fix, and Celes will be fine as a result." he said, he watched this dynamic before and during his terrorizing days. He knew they were odd and didn't always have balance but that was okay cause they always found a way to.

Roman nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How do you know all this about us?" She smiled. "You really did your homework on us, didn't you? Could you really find us and get passed our shield? It took me forever to think of that shield."

Sune chuckled. "I could have but… I didn't because the part of me you see now would never hurt his family. Which is what you are to me. This short time has taught me this." he said kissing her forehead and then he chuckled when he felt his brother push into his thoughts. "Uh oh, sounds like the great dragon wants me to be a gentlemen… oh if he only knew." he said and kissed Roman on the lips. "Now come on, it smells like John has started lunch."

Roman giggled. "Oh, I shall enjoy picking on him. I really am. I'm gonna just hug him and squeeze him and wear red lipstick so I can leave little kisses all over his face! This is such payback for the torture he put me through." She gave a dark chuckle as she rubbed her hands together.

Sune laughed. "Oh Woo will just love that." he helped her up and they walked to the kitchen. They saw Celes sitting on a stool and she was watching John cook in the pocket kitchen set up in front of the houses kitchen.

"This house is so outdated! It needs and upgrade." Celes declared and drank some juice John had given her to relieve the dizzy spells.

"Did you see the bathrooms? It was a crime!" Roman added. "Those poor bathrooms. They need countertops, window treatments, tiles, bathtub, shower, and new sink! Oh! The paint!"

"We shall take this drab rundown house and make it our own." Celes said.

"Does this mean we've decided we want to buy it?" John asked.

Roman looked at Celes then up at John. "I think… Yeah, I think we have." she told him and nodded. "I just… yeah. my head was thinking we were running away from and this is a runaway house… but its not. Its a house to spend time with our other two men." She looked at Celes. "Yes?"

Celes nodded. "Yes." She said with a warm smile. "Our place." She sighed.

Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. "There you have it, its our place. So go and buy it Johnny Boy."

John laughed. "I will." He said. He placed plates with grilled cheese on them in front of the girls. "It's not gourmet but it'll do in a pinch." He winked.

Celes grinned and started to eat slowly.

"Fruit please." Roman said. "There should be a bowl of fruit already cut up in the refrigerator."

Sune nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. As Roman had said, there was a bowl. he pulled it out and then set it next to Roman.

"Ah, yes." Roman pushed her plate aside and started to eat the fruit. "Sorry, I just, didn't feel like grilled cheese. But fruit is good." She told John.

John chuckled. "Fruit to make you more tasty." He winked at her.

"Mmm, very tasty." Celes said and moaned a little.

"Very, very tasty." Sune said into her ear.

Roman shivered and her face heated up. "You guys are the devil." She told them. She sucked on a pineapple and moaned a little.

John watched her eat the fruit and moaned in his throat. "Keep eating it like that I'll show you just how tasty I think you are." he said leaning over the counter and snagging a kiwi and eating it slowly for her benefit.

Roman paused and watched John. She shivered. "You, sir, are a barbarian. How dare thee pick on me." She frowned and pulled her bowl to herself more.

John gave a mock gasp. "Me, a barbarian. Well I never." he said and snaked his hand into the bowl and took another piece of fruit and ate it.

"Ah! Get your own!" She said as she picked up her bowl and moved it away from his reach. "Mine! All mine! All me! All mine!" she said quoting the Rock from the Game Plan movie.

John laughed and raised an eyebrow and then walked around the counter and stood himself behind Roman and pressed his chest into her back. He slid an arm around her and over her belly and pushed her against him more. He leaned down and nipped her ear. "Well if I can't have your bowl of fruit like that…" he trailed off and licked down her jugular. "Maybe I can have a little of your other bowl?" he whispered to her.

Roman shivered and squealed. Chills ran down her whole body. "You… oh, you are… Barbarian!" she finally said and tried to get away from him.

John held her tighter and kissed her neck a few times.

"I think John and Roman time is starting." Celes nodded as she watched them.

"My… my… God…" Roman shivered. "Way…"

Sune smiled, "I think you are right."

John looked at both Celes and Sune and then back at Celes. "Okay?" he asked about her being alone with Sune.

Celes looked at Sune and then nodded. "Yeah, we are good." she smiled at him. "Go ravish Roman." she giggled.

John chuckled and plucked Roman off the stool. "Come on, Trick, we got some fruit to eat." he said tossing her over his shoulder.

Roman squealed as her body heated up. "Help me…" She mouthed to Celes and Sune.

Celes giggled and shook her head as John and Roman disappeared. She looked at Sune and smiled. "You know what I've decided about you?" she asked resting her chin in her hand as she looked at him.

Sune looked at Celes and gave a smirk. "That you don't really have a list to put me on?"

Celes blushed. "Oh I have one, i just have to decide what to do with it." she shot back and giggled. "No, that I think I like you." she said. "Well, most of the time." she giggled.

"Most of the time, eh?" He smiled at her. He poked her side, "And the other times?"

Celes squealed. "And the other times you annoy me." she lied and giggled. Truth be told she was totally falling for him. Stupid boys. "Like right now, so, so annoying. Poking me when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." she said pointing at him as if to say stay away.

"Oh, were you trying to be serious?" he asked and poked her again. "I couldn't tell, you see, you have this sign on you that says, 'Poke me. Seriousness tend to consume my mind.' so I poke you. See?" he poked her again.

Celes squealed and giggled again and then got up off her chair. "You, Mr. Sune, are… are… so on my list. My list which I have just for you." she said and then walked up to him and attempted to poke him in the side herself.

"Oh, really?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more about this list that you _don't_ have." he teased.

Celes pouted. "I have one, its… its of all the things I'm going to do to get you back." she said and poked him again, this time on his cheek.

Sune wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He held her and then slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as he tasted her and pulled back just a little.

Celes shivered and looked at him in mild surprise and arousal. "Sune." she whispered. "I… I think… I…" she couldn't talk or think they went from teasing to kissing. And the kissing was really nice. She lifted her face to him again and looked up at him. "Think I might be falling for you." she whispered.

He smiled at her, "Good." he whispered. He kissed her again and moaned as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. He swirled it around in her mouth. He pressed closer to her and rubbed her back. He wanted to touch her more but he was scared he would spook her.

Celes panted lightly and moaned. She enjoyed the way her felt against her, she heated for him. She kissed him again and her lips just tingled like crazy. She moaned and reached around herself and grabbed one of his hands. She brought it to her breast and pressed her breast into his hand and boldly looked up at him and shivered. She wasn't ready for everything but him touching her… that was okay. She moaned again and shivered a little harder. "I… this is okay." she whispered. "Right?"

"Yes," He whispered back. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden under her shirt and swimming top. "Yes." he licked her lower lip and sucked on it gently. "Celes… I'm falling for you too."

Celes smiled and nodded. "That's a good thing… it would be awkward right now if you weren't." she teased lightly and shivered as her eyes shut. Her body was on fire with arousal. Part of it was her pregnancy hormones that made her horny, and part of it was the newness and the near innocence it held, him touching her breast. She rolled her hips against him and shivered again.

"Oh, you think it would be awkward?" He teased as he picked her up and sat her on a stool. He stood between her legs and pressed into her. "I think it would be hot." He nipped her lower lip.

Celes slid her arms around his neck and moaned. "Do you? Oh well… it might be just a little two strangers meeting and having one another." she moaned again and lifted her face and kissed him and rolled against him again her body getting hotter by the second.

"Don't you think that would be hot?" He asked as he kissed her again. He rubbed his lips against hers. He found he like kissing her. He also liked the way her body fit against his. "I was playing a game with Ro and Harry and Ro said she sometimes fantasize about be taken by a stranger." he smiled. "Do you do the same?"

Celes nodded. "I do." she whispered. "I really do.' she whispered against his lips as her core started to leak her juices. "I… God…" she pressed into him. "Be a kind stranger." she whispered.

"You want a kind stranger?" he asked as he kissed her. "What makes you think I'll be kind?" he slid his hands down her back and then down her legs. He pulled her tighter against him as his hard shaft pressed harder into her.

Celes gave a tiny squeal and wrapped her legs around his waist. The roughness idea turned her on more. "I… assumed… but if you're a little rough… I wouldn't protest either." she whispered and kissed his neck and ran her hands up under his shirt and moaned when she found the lines she liked on her men and traced them with her fingers.

He chuckled and took her hand away from her. "I'll give you one option and after that, no more." He kissed her. "You want it here or in a room?" he said against her lips.

"R-room." she whispered breathlessly.

He picked her up and took her upstairs to a room. He closed the door and with a though there was a bed for them. He laid her down and kissed her as their clothes melted off them. He ran his hands up the side of her body. He moaned as he took her hands and held them in one above her head. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust hard into her.

Celes arched and gave a tiny scream as her knees went up and her feet pushed into the bed to meet his hard thrust. She looked up at him and her whole body shivered. He turned her on, God he turned her on. She moaned and rolled her hips high and leaned up and nipped his lips.

Sune moaned and started to thrust into her. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth again. He was enjoying her tates. She was sweet but not overly sweet. He found that each woman had their own taste and scent. And it didn't overpower anything. It was made specially for them. And he enjoyed each of them. He let go of Celes hands. He couldn't help but want to hold her as he had her. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust hard into her with each one he made.

Celes gave tiny screams of pleasure each time he thrust into her. She didn't know how it had escalated to this so quickly. But God, did she ever want it. She leaned up and kissed him and then nipped down his chin to his neck and moaned against it as she sucked on it lightly. He felt so good against her, She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and her little screams started to grow in pitch. "Oh God… Sune…" she moaned and rolled her hips even higher as that managed to get him to pound into her g-spot which caused her to shiver and moan each time he did.

He moaned as he felt her tighten around him. He pumped faster into her, hitting her g-spot every time. He kissed down to her neck and moaned against it. "God… Yes." he shivered. He sucked on it and moaned. He kissed around to the front of her neck to the other side of it. He held her legs tighter and thrust faster.

Celes arched onto her back and screamed louder. "Oh… God… Sune… I'm going to…" she moaned and rolled her hips faster. Her whole body shook and tightened. "I… I…." she couldn't get it out. All she could do was scream a little each time he pounded into her g-spot again. She gripped his arms as her orgasm started to well up inside and suddenly she arched and her juices flooded from her and her whole body tightened her core clamping down on him.

Sune growled out his orgams and shivered. He moaned and pumped a few more times. He laid carefully on top of her and moaned against her neck. He panted rolled off her. "That… was… yeah." He shivered and pulled Celes into his side.

Celes panted and nodded. "God! That was... Very yeah." She moaned and gave a tiny jerk. Her body started to relax and her eyes drooped a bit. "Sune, stay with me okay? I'm going to sleep and I don't want to be alone." She whispered sounding more vulnerable than she'd intended.

Sune looked down at her as he held her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Okay." He told her. "For a little while." he whispered.

Celes nodded and drifted and tr jolted awake. "Hey, I'm glad you're here." She whispered. "And I'll probably be in love with you before the summers out." She said and snuggles close to him and fell asleep.

John chuckled and made a bed appear in the room he and Roman chose. "So about this fruit." He said holding the bowl up just out of her reach and running his other hand up Roman's leg after he put her on the bed.

"What… what about it? Its mine! And I don't want…" She shivered. "Mine!" she stood on the bed and took the bowl from him and giggled. "All mine."

John tackled her and grabbed for the bowl but the fruit went flying. He chuckled. "Well now I'll just have to have Roman fruit." He moaned and started to kiss down her neck slowly.

Roman shivered and looked at the spilt fruit. "You owe me fruit." She sighed as she leaned her head to the side. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "You suck. You spilt my fruit. I better get something _really_ good for that." She giggled again and rolled her hips against him.

"Mmm, you will. You will." He moaned and pressed into her. "God you are just so... Intoxicating." He growled against her neck and waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He pressed the tip of his shaft to her core and moaned. "Do you want me to taste you or take you?" He asked her.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach as she looked up at John. She bit her lower lip. "God… I want you to taste me… How do you ask someone to do that without being crude? I want you all to taste me all the time." she moaned kissed down his neck. "Can I taste you afterwards too?"

John moaned. "Yes... God yes." He kissed down her body taking his time. He could just already taste her. "Not crude, God it's hot Roman... So hot." He kissed to her pelvic bone and when he raised her hips he gave her what she wanted and slid his tongue over her clit and down to her core and dipped his tongue in. The taste exploded over his taste buds and he moaned loudly as he started to feast upon her core.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She squealed and rolled her hips. "God…" She shivered as her juices leaked out of her. She ran her fingers into his hair and rolled her hips again. She shivered and her thighs quivered. Her core pulsed and more of her juices leaked. She curled her fingers into the blanket and leaned her head back and gave a little scream.

John growled and thrust his tongue as deep as he could. He wanted to just devour her. He opened his mouth over her core and sucked her juices. God she was so sweet and good. He moaned louder and pressed his face into her whole area and shook it his nose against her clit.

Roman screamed out her moaned and clawed at the blanket under her. Her thighs quivered and more of her juices leaked out. She arched her back and shook under him. "John… John… I'm… Oh, God!" She screamed and her orgasm hit her hard.

John growled and sucked on her core and then moaned and looked up at her and licked his lips. "Again." He moaned and put his face back into her core and stuck his tongue into her contracting core and swirled it around. He was going to have her coming so hard she could see colors like he could. He moaned and then grazed his teeth along the slit of her opening and gently pulled on the piercing she had there and shot his tongue out and licked down to her core again.

Roman screamed as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and tried to pull away. "Oh… God… John… John…" She pulled on the blankets and rolled her hips. She gave little screams as her body shook and her juices leaked more out of her. She looked down at him and threw her head back as she screamed more of her moans out.

John reveled in her pleasure he drank it in as he drank her juices. He moaned and licked over her clit and nipped it ever so lightly. He moaned louder and went back down to her core and used his magic self to add stimulation to her clit as he pumped his tongue in and out of her. He slid his hands up her soaked thighs and squeezed them gently.

"God… J-John…" She felt her body tightened. She couldn't help but wiggle her hips in some way or another. She was stuck between wanting the pleasure John gave and wanting to get away from the on slaughter of pleasure. Her nipple harden and her juices flowed out of her easily. She pulled on the blankets to that it wrapped around her. She tried to close her legs only to have her thighs press against John's head. "J-John!"

John growled and pushed her legs out. " _God just let it happen you know you want it. Scream for me Roman!"_ He sent her in their connection and pressed his nose to her clit shook his head and added his magic selfs finger to her core now.

Roman screamed and rolled onto her head as her orgasm hit her hard. Her juices gushed out and her screaming cut out. She collapsed upon the bed and jerked. She rolled onto her side and pressed her legs together as she continued to jerk. She was trying to stop the throb between her legs. Her body screamed for more. She wanted more but she felt like John was going to break her. She jerked and and gave hoarsed moans.

John crawled up behind her and started to rub her back he eased her need ever so slightly and moaned against her neck. "More?" He asked. "Or would you like to taste me now?" He asked.

Roman shivered as she felt the throb lesson. She rolled onto her side and kissed him. She moaned as she slowly rolled on top of him. She pressed her core to his shaft and rubbed against it. She jerked a little as her juices coated him a little. She kissed down his chest and scraped her teeth against his stomach to his pelvis. She licked the tip of him and moaned. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaved and licked up his shaft. She moaned as she tasted her own juices. She wrapped her mouth around him and moaned against him as she started to suck and bob her head slowly.

John rolled back on his head and moaned. Roman's mouth was like magic. He shuddered and rolled his hips slowly and laced his hands into her hair. He growled a little and just watched her. God watching her just made it that much more intense. "Roman... God!" He gasped and moaned again.

Roman moaned and bobbed her head up and down on him. She sucked him like the fruit she had only been eating earlier. He had the sweet juice on the inside and she was determined to get to it. She moaned and and swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft. She tickled the head with her tongue and giggled. She bobbed her head a little faster, enjoying his taste.

John moaned so much louder that he was almost as loud as he had had Roman. He gripped her head and thrust into her mouth. He couldn't help it. God she was good at this. "Jesus! Did you read a book? God you are a freaking goddess at this." He bit out a growl and moaned.

She giggled and bobbed her head faster. She went down to the hilt of him, trying to take him all the way into her mouth. She moaned against him and sent the vibrations of her moan through him. She came back up and allowed him to fall out her mouth with a pop. She giggled. If he like that he was going to enjoy this. She swallowed him again and brushed her teeth against his long shaft and gave the head of him a gentle bite to tease him, not to hurt him.

Johns body jerked and he moaned louder and growled. He gripped her head and made her move on him. His organs was nearly there. Just a little bit more. He arched as her pumped into her throat and finally released his seed with a loud growl that felt like it shook the walls.

Roman shivered as she licked and sucked him clean. She tried to get as much of his seed. She gave a giggle and licked the tip of him again. She kissed back up his body, rubbing her body against his. She kissed his neck and pressed her core against him and rolled her hips. "No, I didn't read about this. I just like what I like." She said hoarsely against his neck and sucked on it.

It didn't take him any time to recover and with a little movement he was filling her. He moaned and grabbed her hips and made her roll her hips for her and started to pump into her. "You are very good." He moaned.

She moaned as she followed the way he wanted her to move her hips. She kissed his neck and sucked on it. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest. She rolled her hips a little faster and leaned her head back as she moaned. She enjoyed the feel of him under her as she rode him. She shivered and then started to do little omi's on on him. She smiled as she looked down at him.

"Now that is..." John started and suddenly gripped her hips tighter as Kama came forward. "Hot!" He moaned and pumped into her as she omied on him and shivered. He slid his hands up to her breasts and played with her nipples and growled as he pushed up into her harder.

Roman shivered as she moaned hoarsely. She arched her back and pressed her breast into his hand. She shivered. "You… are bad…" She told Kama. "I want… both…" She moaned. "You… and John…" She gasped as she leaned her head back. Kama was so bad. She was with John and then Kama pushed forward. God, she loved both men they were both sex gods.

Kama gave a half grin and allowed John to be part of the show. He held her hips and one of giantess was chocolate while the other was orange. A growl from deep in his throat erupted from his mouth and they as one took Roman to a new high. John could have stayed this way forever but Kama wanted more of her. He leaned up and feasted upon her supple and willing breasts and lifted her with each hard fast thrust.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into his hair. She gave little hoarse screams as she rocked her hips faster on him. She pushed her breast into him and moaned louder. "God…" She panted. Her body shivered and she started to pull at his hair.

He growled and thrust harder into her and nipped and sucked on her breasts. He treated each nipple like they were cherries to be licked. He moaned louder as he felt her tighten and leak around him. The whole bed shook with their movements. He growled with each thrust now as his lower back tightened with an oncoming orgasm.

Roman screamed out her hoarse moans. She pulled more on her hair as she rocked against him. "G-God…" She shook and shivered. Her body tightened and her thighs shook. "I'm… I'm…" She screamed and her voice went completely out. Her juices gushed out all over him and she collapsed upon him.

He growled out his own orgasm and thrust into her a few more times and then moaned and fell back on the bed. He panted and jerked and held her close. "So... So good." He whispered. "God so good." He rubbed her damp back and unstuck some of her hair from it.

She jerked and gave a silent moan. That was good. I was insane. Her body jerked again. " _God… we should give each other oral more often."_ She sent him a giggle.

"Yes we should." His body jerked and he moaned. "I think that's the first time for you with me... It was awesome." He sang and bear hugged her to his chest and yawned widely.

She giggled. " _First time for what?"_

"Have you ever gone down on me before?" He asked suddenly curious. He couldn't remember for the life of him if she had. Celes had though. He wasn't sure.

Roman shook her head and sent him a giggle. " _I would remember, I would always remember, because it was the day Sune came to us in Japan. We separated Draco and Sune. Before when we were wasting time before taking down the shield Celes was going through her baby craving phase and she got me overly aroused and we had each other. I went down on you then._ " She giggled and laid her head on his chest.

"Awe yes!" He sighed and used magic to clean up the wet sheets with clean ones and played with her hair as he pulled a sheet over them. "Yes more oral. God you're good at oral." He moaned.

She shook her head. " _You said that last time. And I told you I'm decent. Celes is better."_ She sighed. She placed her hands on his chest and placed her chin on her hands. She looked at him curiously. " _Are you sleepy?"_

"Mmm, yes." He took a second to spread his magic out and found Sune and Celes in the room across the hall. "Hmm." He said softly frowning just a little.

" _What's wrong?"_ She asked. She gently kicked her feet.

"Just... Sune and Celes are in the room across the hall... She's sleeping... But... I don't know." He shook his head.

" _Ooh, they did the romantic dirty."_ She giggled. She played with his bottom lip.

"Mm I guess they did." He chuckled. "Well that's good." He hugged Roman tighter. "I hope she doesn't freak out about it."

" _I don't think she will. She will be good._ " She sighed and laid her head on her hands. She closed her eyes but didn't sleep. As much as she wanted to sleep she was too hungry to sleep. By the sound of John, he was tired and ready for a nap. She would just wait until he fell asleep to make something to eat.

John smiled. "I hope so." He said and fell asleep.

Celes woke a few hours later alone, but the house smelled wonderful. She sat up and then smiled when her lips tingled and then got out of bed. She shivered and smiled bigger. She waved a hand and was dressed in a large t-shirt. She rubbed her belly when Chuck kicked. "I smell it baby, I'm going." She said to him and ventured from the room. She nearly collided with John and grinned up at him. "Hello, my husband!" She chirped up at him and started to the narrow staircase that led downstairs and to the smell of food. She got to the bottom and went straight for the kitchen. "That smells wonderful!" She said and saw Sune was cooking and grinned and got up next to Roman. "Hello my Roman." She said to her and kissed her soundly.

Roman smiled brightly at her. "Hello to you too!" She said hoarsely. "Don't it smell wonderful?"

"Yes!" Celes said and rubbed her nose against Romans. She smiled and sighed. She lifted her hand and healed Romans throat. "Oh what did the barbarian john do to you?" She giggled.

"He was so mean!" She pouted. "So mean! And... and he did these things... oh my God! It was like he was a leech! An evil leech!" Roman shivered and heated at the memory of what he did. "Evil."

"You, Ms. Roman, love everything I did to you." John said growling and kissing her neck.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She looked at Sune who cooked quietly and her body heated as she watched him. He was her stranger, they barely knew each other and yet she was so attracted to him she could barely contain it. She smiled when he looked at her. "Not all men are evil, some are fantastic strangers to get lost with." she whispered and shivered and then blushed.

Sune smiled at her and continued to cook. "I can agree."

Roman kicked her feet and hummed happily. She watched Sune and Celes and smiled. "I would like to point out I was her first stranger. Or did you forget about Ramon?" She giggled and shook her head.

Celes heated more at the mere mention of the name. She pressed her legs together. "I did not forget Ramon." she whispered. "God… I want Ramon again." she said to Roman and moaned.

"Ramon… Oh Jesus the things Ramon did to us… I remember that dream and what happened after." John said sitting down with the girls.

Roman giggled as she rested her chin on her hands and watched Sune. She hummed, 'Fantasy' and just sighed. She was content. Very content. She had awesome sex, got to spend time with two of her men, and her wife, yes, today was a good day… turned evening.

Celes listened to Roman hum and then turned to Sune. "What are we eating?"

Sune smiled. "A little bit of the taste from the East." he said.

"Oh, so like being at Sensei's." Celes asked with a giggle.

Sune laughed. "Yes, that would be right." he said nodding.

"Yummy!" Celes sang and kicked her feet. She frowned a little when she felt a little nudge and sighed. "We may have to go home after this." she said.

Roman frowned and peaked at her. She didn't want to go back home. She wanted to stay and decorate the house they were in. She gave a frown when she realized she hadn't received anything from Lee and Harry all day. She shrugged. "I want to…" She trailed off. "Never mind. Tomorrow Rain, Danger and I are going to do some Tahitian practicing." She smiled.

"Oh that should be fun, maybe John can help. Oh! Or Harry." Celes giggled.

"I'll help, but I think Ro wants to do that on her own with the girls." he pointed out.

" _Hey you guys coming back for dinner?"_ Harry sent all of them, although he wanted to just ask Roman.

" _Denied! No coming home for no dinner. We are making our own dinner."_ Roman said though the group link, sounding harsher than she wanted.

Celes winced. " _Sune is cooking, we are good."_ she sent though the connection after Roman and sighed. "Reality is crashing back into us." she whispered.

"And they suck." Roman laid her head on the little counter. "I can kick their asses, right? I mean, nothing like a good fight to clear the air, right?"

"How very manly of you." Celes giggled and poked her nose.

Roman smiled and wrinkled her nose. "You know I was so against it when they first had their fight but now… I just see some benefit of it. You get exercised, get frustration out, and they understand where you are coming from. Besides, I'm a badass. Totally can take them on." She giggled.

"Yes you are, you are my warrior." Celes whispered and kissed her after laying her head down next to Roman's.

She smiled and kissed her back. "And you protect me when you can." She whispered. "You help remind me I'm still a girl." She giggled. "I love you." She said softly as she gave her a soft look. She really did love Celes.

"I love you too, its you and me against the world." she said.

Roman smiled, "I like that. Horny ghosts." She winked at her.

Celes giggled.

John smiled and watched the two of them have their moment and shook his head. He loved those ladies. "After dinner we can go back to Oahu if you girls want." he said. "But there are still rules."

"Rules? Who gives rules? You know, rules are made to be broken." Roman told him.

John sighed. "And with Aloha spirit it will probably be broken but I can try." he said.

Roman smiled and then chuckled, "Yes, it probably will be. "What are your rules?"

"Celes isn't aloud to sleep with Lee." he shrugged.

Celes blushed and turned away and sighed.

Roman rested her head back on her hands. "Yeah, not going to happen. Its like denying her from Harry and you. Then to top it off she is pregnant. She has to get what she needs." she shrugged. "So annoying. How can you put that rule in when it will only hurt her?"

John sighed and touched Celes' head. "I guess that's true, it will but he's… so messed up." he frowned.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Can we go home now?" she whispered.

"How about we eat first." Sune said and set a plate in front of her and Roman. He even passed one to John. He smiled at Celes. "It would give me great honor if you would eat the food I have cooked."

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "I'll eat it." she whispered and blushed. "You need a proper name." she said decidedly and took a bite.

Roman frowned. "What is wrong with Sune? I think its a proper name."

"No, like a last name…" Celes said around a full mouth of food.

Sune laughed. "Ive never had a last name." he said. "Why do you think I need one, Little One?" he asked.

"Well, cause one day you're going to marry Roman, and have babies… because lets face it you will. And they will need last names." she said taking another big bite of food, she really liked it.

"We can't be Mr. and Mrs. Sune McTaggert?" Roman asked as she ate. She gave a moan. She was so hungry and it was so good.

"I don't see a problem with that." Sune said.

"McTaggert is your name though Ro, should he have his own… you know hes the guy." Celes said and ate more. "God, can I just say this is good? I mean like really good."

Sune smiled, "Thank you."

Roman nodded, "Well, yeah, you're right but…" She shrugged. "I guess so… I wouldn't mind taking his name…" she shrugged again. She wasn't use to it. Yeah, she had Lee's last name and then she gave her name to Celes. She was just use to being dominate. Harry even named his business _Mc_ Potter. Then she really didn't think about it with John.

"What about Fox, like his full name could be Nogitsune Fox… I mean hes not Nogitsune but it could be his name because once that was apart of him." Celes asked.

"You know, I think that will always be apart of him." Roman said. "Like my darkness is to me."

Sune smiled. "Its good though, it makes up a part of who I am." he said.

Celes smiled warmly at him. "Yes it does, so Nogitsune Fox?" she asked again.

"I like that, what about you Ro? Best buddy?" Sune asked John and Roman.

John nodded, "I like it. It sounds right."

Roman smiled, "Fox, eh." ate some more and thought about it. "Mrs. Fox. Roman P. Fox… I like it."

"Animal name, Roman's favorite." Celes sang.

Roman giggled. "Whatever." She blushed a little.

Celes kissed her blushing cheek. "I love it when you blush." she whispered to her so only she could hear.

Roman giggled. "You would." She kissed her and then continued to eat. After eating and cleaning up they looked one last look around the house and then headed home. Roman took a deep breath and then walked inside the house. "I'm going to check on the kids." She told them and disappeared up the stairs to check and to do her thing.

Celes looked at the stairs. "Shes avoiding." she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked over to the kitchen and smiled at Lee and went over to the fridge and got herself something to drink.

"Hi." He gave a little smile. "Have fun today?"

"I did." she blushed. "I really did. We went to a waterfall and… did other things. Sune made a really, really good dinner. I ate all of it, and I didn't trip once."

"Oh, that's good." He told her. "I'm glad." He felt a little awkward… and upset. Not once did she need him. Maybe he really was being overly protective.

Celes turned and looked at him. "Lee… I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" He asked her.

"I don't know, for… for allowing… I don't even know. I just feel so guilty right now." she whispered. "I feel guilty for wanting to be around you." she said and shook her head.

Lee stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "It… its okay. We love each other… Its what we are supposed to feel, yeah?"

Celes nodded. She took him in and felt… better, not that she had felt bad all day but just… better more complete. She was better when they were all okay though. "Roman, think you don't want her anymore." she whispered before she could stop herself.

Lee slightly stiffened. he held Celes a little tighter. "I do want her. I just… she…" He sighed. "Its just complicated."

Celes nodded. "I know." her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tighter. "Lee… I need you okay, but… I need Harry… and he… he doesn't want me." she whispered.

Lee's chest tightened. "Can't… can't I want you for the both of us… for Harry and I?"

Celes sobbed. "I wish you could, but sometimes I need him to want me. I… God… sometimes I just want you to want just me… but… Harry…" she sobbed again and shut her eyes tightly. "You need to be with Roman, I promise, I won't trip, I'll watch where I'm going. I'll wear that suit everyday if I have to but I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here." she whispered.

Lee sighed as he picked her up and sat her on the island. He wiped her eyes and cupped her face. "You're hurting my heart, Inimorar Mea. Stop crying." He whispered. He gently kissed her. "Its okay. We will be okay." He wiped her eyes again.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Just don't forget about me 'kay?" she asked.

"How am I going to forget about you? We are going to get married. I won't forget." He kissed her. "Why are you so concerned that we are going to forget about you?"

Celes looked at him. "I don't get alone time anymore. I'm not aloud to go anywhere alone. I used to be really independent and now… I just I'm not. I mean I am more so since my mind was fixed but I'm still not… And now I'm afraid if I went away or left even for a little while you'd all be so relieved to not have to be on Celes watch you'd forget me." she whispered.

"Hey, don't say that. We would be _extremely_ worried if you went away. It think I would stalk you if you did, just to make sure you were okay." He told her and kissed her again. "Don't ever think that, okay? That is not true, that is you stuck in your head."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she smiled a little and kissed him again. "I really did have fun, but I missed you all day. You and Harry." she said.

He smiled, "I missed you and Ro too."

Celes sighed and lifted her head up and nuzzled his neck and kissed it. "You should spend time with her." she whispered moving closer to him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He gave a moan and rubbed his nose against hers. "I will." he told her and kissed her. "Can, I have you first?" he said against her lips. "Please?"

Celes shivered. "Yes… God… yes." she whispered and pushed herself into him and moaned.

Lee moaned as he kissed her. He pushed open her mouth with his teeth and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"I hope all you are doing is just making out." John said as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Lee groaned. "Go away. You have her all day."

"True but, she needs to go to Harry first." John said. "I won't keep you apart but she goes to Harry first."

Celes groaned and looked at John. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. Its not supposed to be like this. You are supposed to go to Harry and Lee is supposed to go to Ro. Think about it, if Ro was gone for the whole day, who would have her first? Celes would, then Lee, then Harry. I've see it done before. Ro, you, and Lee are this weird trio. He is suppose to have Ro first."

Celes gave an irritated noise and then slid off the island and down Lee's front not looking to entice. "Fine." she snapped off and sidled from in between the two places and walked out of the kitchen.

Roman had quickly ducked back into the dark corner she was hidden in. She had came down for Lana's juice but then she heard Celes and Lee talking and couldn't help but stay and listen. When John came by she ducked into the dark and masked her presence. She was grateful for John standing up for her but she felt bad and hurt. Celes really wanted Lee. It was normal of course but she was hurt that she was upset about it. "Stupid emotions." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and controlled herself. She still needed to get Lana's juice. Shen she had control she walked into the kitchen. No one said anything. She quickly got the juice and nearly ran out the kitchen. She took the stairs two at a time and then went to the room.

"What happen, mummy? What took so long? Ree-ree and I were getting worried." Lana said as she sat up.

"Oh, I was just talking to daddy and papa." She told her and gave her the cup to drink. She sat on the bed and smiled at the girls. "You two look so cute." She wrapped her arms around Bree and kissed her cheek. "And you smell so good too."

Bree giggled. "Don't eat me, Lala trys to all the time!" she squealed.

"She smells good all the time!" Lana giggled. "I can't help it!"

Roman giggled and snorted against Bree's neck. "She does smell good. Maybe next time we should team up and try to eat her together, huh?"

Lana's eyes brightened up, "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She drank more of her juice and passed it to Bree.

Bree took the drink and squealed and then drank some. "I am not edible." she declared.

"Who's trying to eat my Bean?" Celes asked from the door watching them.

"We are!" Lana giggled.

Roman smiled, "Come on, babies. Lets plan our eating attack later, yes?"

Lana bounced on the bed and laid in the bed and pulled Bree down to her. She giggled and started to gnaw on her shoulder. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm."

Bree squealed and then turned and licked Lana's face. "Mmm, mmm, mmm." she giggled.

Celes laughed but then left them alone.

Roman giggled, "Come on, settle down. Time to sleep" She kissed the girls and then left them in their room. She smiled and shook her head. "Silly girls." She shook her head again and left their room. She smiled as she went to Cello and Albie's room. She crawled into the bed with Cello and pulled him to her.

"Ah, mum." He said but didn't fight it.

"What? What did I do? I just want to spend time with my baby. Cuddle with you and then kiss you. You know you let me kiss you when you were a baby. You too Albie."

"Nope, I'm good. No cooties for me even Mum cooties." he said.

"Oh, gee, you aren't going to help me?" Cello asked.

Roman giggled and snuggled closer to Cello's neck. "But I like my little man. And I look too kiss him too." She placed little kisses on the back of his neck.

"Ah! Mum!" He wiggled and squirmed and tried to get out of her arms.

She giggled and sighed as her body grew heavy. "I'll stop, I promise." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Cello frowned and shook his head. When he heard his mum soft snores he looked over to Albie. "I think she fell asleep."

Albus nodded and smiled sadly. "She's tired, and sad." he said to Cello.

"Whose sad?" Harry asked poking his head in suddenly.

Cello held onto his mother's arms tightly. Although she was sleeping in his bed he didn't want Harry to take her away. "Mum." He whispered. He rubbed her hands. The only time she slept with him and Albie was when she was sad about what daddy and dad did… and when he got kidnapped by the stupid face lady.

Albie looked up at his father and then crawled in next to Mum on the other side. "Shes good, Dad. We got it." he said.

Harry nodded and looked at her a little longer. "Okay, night boys." he said and left the room. He headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He was pissed off again. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed out some water. "I'm going for a swim." he snapped and headed for the door.

"Did you see, Celes?" John asked.

"No… well yes but she ran from me. _Ran_." he said meaning it literally.

John chuckled and then coughed. "Sorry, not cool. serious. Sorry." He smiled though. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. You can do your own thing. I'll see you in the morning." He snorted. "Ran, thats cute."

Harry growled. "Why is my wife running from me?" he asked Lee.

"Why are you asking me? Maybe _you_ should ask _her_. After all she is _your wife_." He growled back.

"I'm asking you because _you_ are the one she spends all her times with." Harry growled back. "I thought you might know."

"Oh, I know, but like you said. _I_ spend all the time with her." He told him. "See the problem there? Cause she isn't even carrying my child."

Harry growled and advanced on Lee and came so close to hitting him, but he didn't. He deflated. "Damn." he whispered. "God damn." he said. "Why did she almost have to die? And I didn't do anything… I just sat there… I couldn't function. I just… shut down."

Lee sighed, "I know." he told him. "I felt the same way. I couldn't even understand what was going on until it was… too late. By then Roman was sobbing."

Harry nodded. "Its not fair, what if it happens again? What if she does die… I can't imagine this family without either girl." he said. "But to lose Celes, we'd lose our heart."

"We would lose our light." Lee said. "Not only would we lose her we would lose Ro as well."

"I'm scared as hell, and I don't want to know the baby… its not the babies fault… but I… I can't." he whispered and stepped back. "I just can't."

Lee looked at him, "And that is why Celes is running from you. You are running from her, and you shouldn't. Not now. She actually _needs_ you more then she needs me. I'm just a filler. I'm not the real thing."

Harry sighed. "When did your head clear up?" he asked and sighed. "Sorry, I don't… I don't know what to do." he whispered. "But I'll figure it out. You… Ro is sleeping with Cello and Albie tonight." he said trying to distract from his issues.

Lee nodded he had a feeling she would. "Okay. I'm… I'm going to head on to bed. I'm going to try and talk to Roman tomorrow… if she don't beat me up. Then I'll have Lana cheering her on." She sighed and shook his head.

"Alright." Harry laughed just a little. "Night, mate." he stopped Lee. "And thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank John." Lee said. "I was just as lost."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I don't want to do that yet… but I probably will." he said and then headed out the back door.

Celes sat in the corner of the library reading her book. She'd lost track of time, she'd been hiding in the library from Harry. She sighed and her eyes drooped. She got up and set the book down and then walked out of the library and looked around the quiet hallways. She shivered a little and rubbed her arms and started to make her way downstairs opting to sleep in the hanging bed out back for a little space from everyone. She got there and crawled into the bed and sighed and shut her eyes but didn't fall asleep.

The next day everything went fine during breakfast. It was early afternoon that Roman found herself outside with Rain and Danger. Rain wore a pink pareo while Danger wore a turquoise color. Roman stuck with her purple one.

Lana and Bree sat close by coloring and chatting to each other. "So do we want to do an ote'a or an aparima?"

Rain giggled, "I was thinking of an aparima but an ote'a will woke. I like the ote'a."

Danger nodded, "I don't mind. Ote'a is good with me." She giggled.

"Okay, we can do both." She said as she went through her music.

"Oh! Can we?" Rain asked.

Danger shrugged, "I don't see why not, I enjoy doing both." She said as she stretched her muscles.

"Oh! I have the perfect one." She placed a CD "Let me go through the ote'a then tell me what you think. Roman stretched and then then the music started she moved with the music. Bringing it to life with her hips and hands.

Lana paused in her coloring to watch. She nodded as she took everything in and comput it. By the end she nearly had it down in her head as well as her sisters. "I want to dance!" Lana said as she stood up. "Please? Can I dance with you guys?"

Roman smiled. "That means you _have_ to wear the skirt and you _have_ to wear the pretty hair style."

"Okay!" Lana pulled off her flip flops.

"Hold your horses." Roman said as she caught Lana before she ran onto the stage. She waved a hand and put her into an olive color green. She looked at Bree, "You want to dance too?" she asked.

"Yes!" Bree shot up. "Please!"

"Okay." She giggled and put her in hot pink. "Okay, I'll show you girls one last time and then it up to you girls to dance it, I'll instruct you." She danced the ote'a one last time then started instructing the them. Out all of them Lana picked it up faster. She had it down like a pro.

John walked out to the backyard. He had heard the music and was now curious to what was going on. He made sure to stay back so that the girls saw him. This was Roman's time with them. He smiled as he watched them go through it. He was proud of his girls They were doing greate. Just watching them brought pride to him. He couldn't help but puff out his chest a little.

"You have every reason to be proud." Sune said from beside him. "I am and they arent even mine yet."

He chuckled, "Yes. They are great. I love my girls. And they look like they have been doing this for years… Well Rain and Danger kind of have, but the younger ones… they are cute. They are actually doing good."

"What about the rest do they dance as well?" Sune asked. He watched as the little one they called Bree stopped dancing.

"I can't get it, I'm just gonna sit and watch." she said to Lana and kissed her cheek and went back to their coloring.

"Not all of them. Some that don't dance sing. Some enjoy ballroom, Jude loves Ballet, and some hip-hop." John crouched down and picked Bree up. "Hey, you." he kissed her cheek.

Bree gave him a tiny smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi, Papa." she whispered. "I suck at that." she sniffed.

"Oh, baby. Its okay." he said rubbing her back. "Its okay, I thought you were good."

Sune poked her little nose. "I thought you did good too. I know I can't do that. See?" He rocked side to side. "Nothing doing here."

Bree giggled. "You're funny." she said and looked at him curiously. "You're Mummy's, like Papa is Mama's, right?" she asked.

"I am." He told her. "Is that okay?"

Bree thought about it for a second. "You make her happy, do you make Mama happy too?" she asked.

"I hope so. I really do hope so." He told her truthfully.

Bree nodded and looked at John. "He has my vote." she said to him. "No hurting the Moms though or Lana will kick your ass." she said pointing at Sune. "And now that you are here you need a dad name. We shall call you… Poppy!" she giggled.

"Poppy?" Sune asked. "Okay, I can handle that." he chuckled.

"Good, and no more saying ass." John told her and gave her butt a little smack, nothing too hard.

"Okay, sorry Papa." she wrapped her arms around his neck again and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to go tell the others!" she exclaimed and wiggled in John's arms.

"One more time and then when start on the aparima." Roman told the girls. She stood back and allowed the drumming to play and watched the girls with a critical eyes. She caught Lana's eyes and made her slow down. She was excitable so she tended to do things a little faster. She gave her thumbs up when she slowed down. She did a few corrections with the other girls and then they were done. "Good! Get some water and we will do a slow one.

Lana ran over to John and jumped onto his leg. "Did you see me?" she giggled.

"I did! You're very good!" he said looking down at her. He set Bree down so she could hug Lana.

"Lala looks awesome when she dances!" Bree sang to her.

Lana hugged her. "Why'd you stop, you almost had it." She kissed her cheek with a big smacking sound. "Ooh," She licked her cheek. "Yumm!"

"hey! You little weirdo, what I tell you about the licking?" John told her.

Lana giggled. "Not to do it… in front of you." She giggled again.

"Little brat!"

Lana squealed, "He's going to get me! Save me, Ree-ree!"

Bree puffed up and stood taller. "You leave my Lala alone." she giggled a little. "We can lick each other all we want." she said.

Sune chuckled. "Fireballs aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes, Poppy, we are." Bree nodded.

"I'll get you, you little bean turned fireball." John gave a playful growl and went to reach for her.

"Hi-ya!" Lana have his hand a karate chop. "My Ree-ree."

John gave a little gasp. "Whoa, when did you get so strong?" he asked and then scooped her up and hung her upside down and swung her.

"Hey! Hey not fair! Mummy! Mummy!" Bree yelled to Roman.

Roman looked over from her dance. She chuckled, "Are you terrorizing my baby?" She asked as she walked over. "Is papa terrorizing your Lala?" She asked Bree.

Lana gave a growl, did a sit up and growled a monster growl at him as she tried to grab his nose.

"Awe you little brat, more like they are terrorizing me." he growled playfully and swung Lana around to be right side up and then tossed her in the air and caught her.

Bree stood on her toes. "Oh I want to do that! Oh! Oh! Poppy can you do that so Lala and I can together?" she asked Sune as she started jumping around his feet.

"Poppy?" Roman asked as Sune chuckled and picked Bree up.

"That's his dad name, he's in our family, he's one of the daddies he needed one so I gave him one." she squealed the word one when Sune tossed her and caught her in sync with John and Lana.

Roman chuckled. "I like it, its cute. Five minutes." She told Lana and poked John's stomach. She hummed the song for aprima. Rain and Danger would enjoy the song. It had deal with love.

John chuckled and set down Lana and then looked back at the hanging bed where he'd found Celes sleeping that morning. He sighed and shook his head. "Okay well I'm going to go gather kids for the new rec room play time." he said to Sune and Roman.

"What? Wait, we are going to have a rec room? Oh! I want to help create it too!" She said bouncing on her toes.

John chuckled. "I thought you were dancing with the girls?" he asked her.

She gasped, "Oh, fine, I see how it is. Wait until the Roman is distracted and then create a room. I see, I shall remember this." She put her nose in the air and walked away.

"I'm going to pay for that." John chuckled and turned to the house.

Celes sat alone in the kitchen in the house. She was considering getting up and making something to eat for herself but she was feeling sick, she had been since she woke up that morning. She sighed. She was upset and just wanted to not feel that way anymore. She laid her head on the island and sighed again and rubbed her belly when Chuck kicked hard. "I know baby." She whispered to him. "Mama's sorry." She sighed and took a deep breath as her stomach turned again. She sat up and looked at the door when Harry came through it. "Oh, hi." She said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked over to her and touched Celes' arm. "Celes, you're burning up." He said.

"Huh, no I'm not." She whispered but moaned and laid her head on the island. "I'm fine, I'm just upset." She said.

"No, Celes you're sick." He said as he pulled her off the stool and into his arms.

"Oh look, big warrior Harry is showing interest in his wife's well being." She said coldly.

"Celes, you don't know what you're saying. You have a fever, isn't that bad for the baby?" he asked as he carried her up to their room. When he got them into it he looked around and realized it had been ages since they had been in it together.

"Oh and he cares about the baby. Give the man a prize." She whispered as her head lulled a little and pressed into his chest. "I love you." She sighed. "I hate you." She added and tears filled her eyes. "I hate you, Harry. Where have you been? Where did you go? You just… left me alone. Alone!" she said and weakly punched his chest. "I hate you, why didn't you come to me after what happened at the mask. I was scared too."

Harry set her down on the bed. "I thought Lee had you." He whispered.

"I didn't need Lee, I needed you." She cried. "I needed you." She whispered and rolled onto her side and shivered a little. "I always had you before, and I found I needed Lee and now it's the opposite. I'm not saying I dislike it, I love Lee, very much, more than I should sometimes but I love you first, Harry." She sniffed.

Harry sat with her and looked down at her and saw how much she needed him and pulled her into him as she laid down behind her. "I'm sorry, God, Celes. I am so sorry." He whispered into her neck. "I love you. Oh God, and you almost died. You almost died and… and the baby… and what if you died…what if it happens again? God, Celes, what am I going to do without you in my life? Oh Jesus, you almost died." He said as tears sprang into his eyes. "You almost died." He held her tighter.

Celes curled against him and cried herself until the exhaustion of being sick and crying took over.

Harry felt Celes fall asleep. He was worried about her, she was really warm. He got up and pulled the blanket around her and left her in their room and went to find John. When he found him he was with the kids in the new rec room. "Hey, mate. Something's up with Celes." He said softly.

John looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked as he followed Harry.

"She has a fever. The baby is moving still but she's burning up." He said.

John nodded. "You sound concerned." He said.

"I am, God damnit!" he growled as he opened the door. "Look at her, she's so small. So delicate. God…"

"Okay, okay just testing." John said and sat down with Celes on the bed.

Celes gave a tiny moan and her eyes opened. "John?" she asked.

"Oh Celes, you're sick." He said touching her head. "We got to get that fever down." He said and checked Chuck, he was good. Worried about his mother but good. John worked a little magic to protect him from his mothers fever. "Sleep, Celes. It will help." He whispered.

Celes nodded and looked at Harry. "Don't leave me." She whispered and fell asleep.

John looked up at Harry. "Just stay with her, if the fever gets worse call Draco and me. But its just a little bug. Let it run its course." He said. He ran his magic over her checking for clots. They were possible, especially with what she was doing. Too much. He sighed and kissed her temple. "Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks John…. For everything."

"Sure, bro." he said and got up and left them alone.

Harry crawled into the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. He made a magic mask and held Celes tightly and then drifted into sleep with her.

Celes woke a few hours later and sighed. She felt better, hungry. She sighed and felt warm and at home. She looked around and gave a little gasp, was she in her and Harry's room. She rolled a little and found herself pinned to someone. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry and gasped. "Harry?" she whispered.

Harry woke and looked at her. "You look better." He said with a smile.

"Was I sick?" she asked.

"You had a fever." He said.

"Oh, I don't remember much. I'm sorry." She said. "Did we talk? Oh, I worried you, are you okay?" she asked.

"You don't have to… you told me how you were feeling." He whispered.

"I did…" she rolled over and faced him. "So… I was sort of mean, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, but I got the point. I'm sorry, Cel." He whispered.

"Oh, Harry you weren't supposed to hear all that. Oh… okay, look I love you, I love you very much and I get how you process. I do, I know you have to step back and then come to me… I… those were things that I thought…I didn't… wait, what did I say?"

"That you didn't need Lee that night, you needed me." He whispered.

"Oh." She said and kissed him. "Harry I did need you, I needed him too and to be honest I needed all of you. I did but Lee needed to know I was okay… but I needed all of you." She whispered to him and kissed him again. "Oh, oh Harry Potter." She kissed him again and again and moaned. "I love you, I forgive you." She whispered. She pressed her body into his and moaned a little more.

Harry smiled and ran his hand over her hip. "I love you too, Celes." He whispered and kissed her and moaned.

Celes moaned and then her stomach gave a growl and she groaned. "I need to eat." She whined.

Harry chuckled. "Then I guess we'd better feed you and then I'll have you." He growled and kissed her again and helped her sit up.

Celes got off the bed and grinned up at him. "Come on, food time, food time, food time." She sang sounding like Roman.

Harry laughed and scooped her up into his arms and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where he set her down on a stool and started to cook for her. "I learned something for you" he said to her.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Celes asked as she watched him move with hungry eyes.

"I learned how to make you authentic Hawaiian food, and it turns out. I'm not half bad at it." He winked.

"Really? Oh, Harry." Celes whispered. "When did you learn this?" she asked.

"When you got pregnant with Chuckie boy there, well when you told me." He shrugged.

"You are awesome, awesome husband." She sang.

Harry chuckled and continued to cook for her. When he finished and walked over with a plate and filled a fork and offered it to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking care of you, can I?" he asked holding the fork aloft.

"I…" her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, please." She whispered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tears the spilled from her eyes.

"I didn't have to ask you to do it, you just did." She said softly.

"Oh Celes." He whispered and kissed her. "I love you, I'm sorry." He said.

"I love you too." She whispered back and opened her mouth. "Feed me, Harry James Potter." She giggled.

Roman crouched down in the tide pools collecting her pearls. It had been one of her favorites things to do. She didn't know why she did it but she did… maybe because she always knew that the others wouldn't do it for her. It was just a thing, she didn't mine. She was still looking for her pink pearl. She found white ones with no problem, and black ones where a nice surprise but she had yet to come across a pink one.

"What do you do with them?" Lee asked.

Roman looked up at him and then went back to fannying the sand. "I just keep them. My work room is full of jars of them." she shrugged.

"Oh," Lee sat on a rock and watched her. He felt guilty. He hadn't been in her work room either. It had been a long time since he even watched her work on something. He had enjoyed watching her. Watching her nose wrinkle, muttering to herself as she worked, sweet talk her inventions, or even tell them off. She was truly animated when she was working. He then realized that he hadn't been able to watch her like he normally would. He hadn't even pampered her like he used to. He pulled out the paper that was in his pocket. 'Surprise me with something romantic'. He used to be so good at these things. Now… it was like… He had changed focused he was so worried about what Celes would think and feel that he had neglected what Roman, his wife he had fought for, thought and felt. Lee squared his shoulders, "Roman, will you come with me?"

"No."

"Please? I… I want to spend some time with you. Proper time. Just me and you. Me _with_ you. My mind only on you."

Roman snorted, "Lee, how are you going to do that when you have other things on you mind."

"I don't…"

"Really, cause I think planning a wedding with Celes would fill a lot of your mind." Roman snapped.

Lee stiffened and looked at her. "How… How did…"

"What? How did I know you purposed and didn't tell me? I was standing outside the kitchen the night we came back. Lana wanted some juice and you were soothing Celes." She angrily looked around.

"Roman…"

"Why didn't you tell me!" She hissed. "Why did you make Celes keep it from me? I know it was you. Does it make you feel like a big man? Oh, I'm marrying Ro's wife, but lets keep it from her. You know, there are just days and times that I wished I wasn't connected to Celes."

"Roman…"

"Then you could marry her and I would be out the way!" She screamed at him. "God! I just…" She growled and jumped on Lee. "I hate you sometimes! I hate that you chose her over me, I hate that you are her warrior, I hate that I love you so much, and I hate that I love her. Most of all I hate that you all hurt me in some way!"

Lee held her hands and rolled over so that he was straddling her and held her wrists in one hand. He pinned them down above her head. "Stop it! Just stop it!" he growled. "

Roman sobbed and shook her head. "I don't… I don't… want this any more… I want… I want to have normal. I want a normal relationship. I want to be just me and one other person. I just…"

Lee leaned down and kissed her. He really kissed her. It felt like it was so long since he had last kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned. He tasted her and felt like he was back in school, chasing her.

Roman gave into his kiss and moaned as she sucked on his tongue. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"Roman, I'm so sorry." he told her. "God, I don't know what I was thinking… I'm so sorry."

"You promised to return to me." She sniffed. "You promised and it felt like you haven't returned… You've been gone. I want _my_ Lee. I want you all to me. You are mine."

Lee nodded, "Let's go. Lets leave. Just me and you. Two weeks, remember. One week in Alaska and one week in our flat. We will even see Rosy and you can argue with her until your heart's content." He let go of her hands and rubbed her head. "We will go out every night, come home, and then I'll woo you… I'll try and seduce you into bed."

Roman gave a sniff. "Really?" she asked sounding smaller then she felt.

"Yes, really." He smiled down at her. "You are my butterfly. I'm your Lee."

"My Lee?"

"Your Lee. I'll always take care of you too. Make you smile if I have to. I'll be your clown, your wild man, and anyway you want me." He kissed her. "Just don't leave me."

Roman rubbed her hands up and down his chest. There was a lot of things Roman didn't do because it felt like Celes had called dibs on it. Celes so easily spoke her mind and what she wanted. It was sometimes just so annoying.

"Speak to me, we always spoke to each other. You can talk to me about anything, you know that." Lee said and kissed her again and held her hands to stop them from rubbing up and down his chest.

She sniffed as she looked at his silent command for her to stop. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Its okay, love." He told her. "Hey, why are you crying? No more crying, okay?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that. Talk to me. Let me know what is on your mind."

"I… I just want a lot of things that I can't have. I know I can't have them." She sniffed. "I want so much. I've never wanted this much but I want so much. I want flowers, I wasn jewelry, I want dates, and I want… I just want I want to be like Celes. Its stupid but I really want to be like her. I want you guys to take care of me. Then there are days I just want to be alone and I can do everything on my own… but I still want flowers and jewelry, and candy."

Lee smiled as he got of her and laid on his side and pulled her into him. "You want flower? I'll can do that." he waved a hand and a red Hibiscus flower appeared. He placed it in her hair. He waved a hand and more appeared. Then there was some plumerias and and roses that appeared. "You are so exotic and yet classy I can't even pinpoint a flower that represents you." he told her.

Roman sniffed as she looked at the flowers and picked up a few of them. "Really?"

"Really, really." he told her. "Your scent reminds me of the islands and yet there are times that… looking at you you look like a classy lady that demands respect." He picked up a rose and brushed her lips with the petals. "I forget how delicate you really are." he brushed the rose down her chin and along her jawline. "I forget how sensitive you really are. Roman, you are strong. You are so strong. You see something that needs to be dealt with and you deal with it. No questions asked. Sometimes… well most time I feel like you don't need me. Then when I realize you do need me you are upset, crying, or don't want nothing to do with me. I guess, I have yet to figure out the timing on checking on you, huh."

She nodded as she fathered the flowers. She shivered as Lee ran the rose down her neck. She gave a little sniff and looked up at Lee.

"I love you, Roman." He whispered.

More tears gathered in her eyes. "Really?"

"Oh, Roman, I love you so much." He pulled her closer. "Oh, yes. Very, very, _very_ much."

She nodded and sniffed. "I love you too." She whispered. She hit his chest. "Anal dwelling butt monkey."

Lee chuckled and then coughed, "Sorry, I mean, owe. That hurt."

Roman gave a nod and then smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled over onto him. She kissed him and moaned. "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should go on our honeymoon this year… or after Celes gives birth to Chuck." She told him and kicked her feet.

"I think you are right. I think we really should go." He pushed back some of her hair. "And I would be _honored_ to feed you by hand, if you still want me to do so."

"Oh, I don't like you." She said as she sat up and wiped at her eyes.

"See, there you go crying again, if you keep that up, Lana is going to see and demand I stay away… or worse, Cello will demand I stay away."

Roman gave a watery laugh. "They protect their mummy." she sniffed.

"Well, I think Lana just wants to see just how good you are at fighting and will cheer you on."

Roman laughed. "She would, she really would. That's my baby, she wants to be tough."

Lee pulled her down and kissed her. "Then she is just like you, because she is sensitive too." he kissed her again. "Come on, let me make this up to you."

"Oh, I have a jar…"

"Beat you to it." He said as he pulled the slip of paper. "See, it say surprise me with something romantic. Well I have a surprise for you." he picked up her flowers. "He picked her up and walked her back into the house. He paused at the kitchen where he found Harry feeding Celes. He smiled at them, "Hi." he told them.

Roman wiggled her toes as she bunched her flowers together to make a little bouquet. She smiled over to Harry and Celes.

Lee sat her at the island and started to pulled things out to take with him upstairs.

Roman leaned over and gave Celes a flower and smiled.

Celes blushed and smiled at her. "Thank you, its very pretty." she said softly.

Roman smiled and kicked her feet. She looked better. Way better then from earlier… and from yesterday.

Lee packed things in the basket and then picked Roman up, "We will see you two tomorrow." He said and took them upstairs. The room was covered with candles and flower petals. He set the basket down and then walked them to the bathroom. The bath was drawn and already had Roman's oils and also flower petals. "We bathe, then we eat." he told her.

Roman giggled, "Good, cause I didn't want to say anything, but you stink." She teased.

"You little she devil." He growled into her ear.

For the rest of the night they stayed in their room. Lee hand fed her, they drank wine, he fed her grapes and kisses, and made love off an on throughout the night as soft music played in the background.

Celes hummed as she bounced down to the kitchen late one morning about a week after she and Harry had made up. She stopped and found John packing a blue basket. "Ooo, what's that for?" she asked no assuming anything.

"I got me a date with Roman." he said as he continued.

"Oh really? Well, have yourself some fun." she said and kissed his cheek before he left the room. She hummed to herself as she started breakfast. She had taken to doing it as Lee was usually late getting downstairs this past week. And with good reason. Celes felt good, like she could leap over tall buildings in a single bound good. Life was pretty good, balanced. She spent her nights with Harry either talking, or making love or both, she spent her days with John, Roman, or even Sune a bit. She started making alone time for herself and had secretly decided after Chuck was born she was going to take off by herself for a week or so. She needed to remember she could do things for herself, she had stopped somewhere in the past few years.

Celes smoothed out her deep v-neck t shirt that covered her green bikini top, she wore matching board shorts, she had decided to go for the slightly less girly look. Plus it was green, the vneck was see through, and her belly was showed off very nicely. She was properly teasing all the boys… accept Sune whom she had no idea how to. She hummed and wiggled her hips a little as she started the rice in the cooker and then went over and pulled out spam.

"You know, I heard somewhere that you aren't allowed to dance in the kitche." Sune said as he sat at the island. "Is this true?" He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I shall never tell." she said and continued her little dance as she started to fry the spam.

He chuckled, "May I hear this story of this band on dancing in the kitchen?"

Celes giggled. "You may." she said and turned and looked at him and her body heated as it always did these days when she looked at him. "I was pregnant with Bree I think, early, early. And I think I nearly fell… like I always do and Lee said no dancing in the kitchen anymore… maybe… hmmm I know I can't dance in the shower whenever I start someone… distracts me." she blushed. "Hmm I have it all jumbled now… that's the birth of the sumo suit though." she giggled. "I can remember I really think it was the day he and I picked Bree's name."

Sune chuckled, "You don't remember a lot, do you?"

Celes smiled sadly. "I do, just… its weird how my brain works. I'm thinking like ten different things at one time." she shrugged.

"Its okay, Lee usually remembers." John said and kissed Celes on top of her head. "But you need to see her in the suit, she looks _adorable_." He chuckled and ducked away from her before she tried to hit him.

"Oh! Don't you start, I am not wearing the suit. No, no, no." she said and suddenly she stepped on some of the spam that fell out of the can and slipped and started to go down backwards.

Lee walked in and caught her just in time. "What are you doing? Where you dancing again, was she dancing again?" he asked the guys, "Suit! I swear I'll put you in the suit. I have no shame."

"Suit? Who's going in the suit?" Roman asked as she bounced in. She kissed Sune and then John. "Ooh, Celes is going in the suit."

"No!" She looked up at Lee. "I just stepped on it, I swear it was a fluke." she said. "You saw right?" she asked Sune and John.

"Saw what?" Harry asked as he yawned walking in.

"Celes dancing in the kitchen." Sune said with a smile at Celes.

"Ooh, someone is in trouble." Roman giggled as she pulled out a juice carton.

"Glass!" Lee said. "And you, suit." he told Celes.

"No, I'll be good I promise. I promise." she said and pouted up at him, she sounded nearly like Lilo.

"I wouldn't listen to her if I were you." Sune said. "She was totally dancing and I _saw_ it. She did this hip thing and then she told me about how the suit came to be. Then she turned in spin and that is when you came in. See, totally dancing."

Celes' mouth dropped open and she growled and pulled from Lee and marched over to Sune and punched his arm. "You big… big… tricky fox!" she said. "List Sune Fox, you are on my list… I am so, so going to figure out a way to… to get you back." she said and punched his arm again and missed and fell towards him with a little squeal.

"See!" Sune said as he caught her. "And She is prone to violence." He rubbed the top of her head as if she was a puppy. "Just the other day I heard her cussing as she was playing a video game. When she lost she broke a paddle. I mean she just threw it!"

"Celes!" Lee growled, "Suit and bunny time!"

"I didn't want to say anything before but it was cute but now I see she can hurt herself." Sune said.

Romand covered her mouth and giggled. She saw Sune place a silence charm on Celes and shook her head. "Celes! For shame." She teased.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Poor Celes." he said.

Celes gave a silent scream, said something and then punched Sune and started for the back door to go to her lagoon.

"Hey, you can't leave, Lee is going to put you in the suit." Sune said as he hopped up and followed her.

Lee shook his head. "Yeah, this house is _not_ going to be the same with him here." he shook his head and chuckled.

Celes waved her hands and silently and picked up her pace a little as she made her way carefully as possible to her lagoon. She made little things grow in Sune's way. She was so annoyed with him, and yet she liked that he was chasing her.

Sune laughed and then tapped her on the shoulder, "Your little tricks don't work on me." He whispered in her her and picked her up. "Come on, I want to see him put you in the suit." He said and turned on his heels with her in his arms.

Celes clung to his neck as he turned and gave a silent squeal and then she got an idea. She boldly leaned up and kissed his neck, right at the place where his collarbones met and then gave it a tiny suck as her body shook a little.

"Not going to work." He said in a teasing voice. "However, once I see you in the suit, take some pictures, pick on you some more, then I'll allow you to kiss me all you want, horny pregnant woman." he said as he walked them back into the kitchen.

"Hey, I usually call her that… well, when I'm not pregnant." Roman said.

"Here she is, put her in the suit, I want to see her in the suit." Sune told Lee.

Lee chuckled, "He wants to see you in the suit. I think I should put you in the suit. Do you have something to say?"

Celes gave a tiny pout. " _No bunny time. I didn't throw a paddle. I did dance though."_ she sent him.

Lee chuckled, "I was just teasing you on the bunny. I found no broken paddles." he picked Celes up out of Sune's arms and then waved a hand so that she was dressed in the suit.

Sune threw his head back and laughed. "Really? A sumo suit?" He laughed again.

Celes pouted at him as her eyes filled with tears. " _Laugh it up, chuckles."_ she sent out although she wasn't entirely sure he could hear them.

Sune laughed, "Awe, don't pout. You look really, really cute... I just need to put your hair in a sumo bun and its a wrap." With a thought a black sumo wig appeared on her head. He laughed harder.

Roman choked on her juice. "'excuse me." She squeaked and ran outside before she laughed.

Celes actually started to cry. "You jerk!" she yelled and buried her face in Lee's chest.

Harry had to cover his mouth, it was so funny but her knew if she saw him laughing too shed get more upset. "Come… come….I can't I'm sorry Little Dove, I have to go." he ran out after Roman.

Celes ended up crying harder. "I don't like the suit anymore." she cried, even though she was trying to figure out why she was so hurt. Usually shed just retaliate.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Its okay. You look really cute." He said running his hands through her hair.

"Oh, Cel. Don't cry." Sune told her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his forehead. " _Come on now, where is that fire of yours? I thought I was on your list. I'm just picking on you._ " He sent her through their link.

Celes sniffed and looked at Sune and wiped her eyes. " _I can usually retaliate._ " she sent him and looked into his eyes and got just a tiny bit lost in their color. " _Wait till I'm not pregnant."_ she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled and then kissed Sune and pulled back. " _Take your picture, chuckles."_ she sent all of them.

"I know. I'm sorry, I think the unborn one is sensitive and don't like to be picked on. Its ok. I'll back off." He pressed his lips to hers.

Celes sighted and moaned silently against his lips and shut her eyes again. It was nice kissing Sune, she liked the thrill it gave her. He was still a practical stranger and it just… she shivered and wrapped her made chubby by the suit arms around him and then made a silent disappointed noise. " _Stupid suit."_ she mumbled in the connection.

He chuckled and gave her back her voice. "Its okay. You need to eat anyway." He stepped away from her. "Okay, I am now done picking on her." He told Lee.

Lee nodded. "Good, cause breakfast is now done."

Celes sighed. "I was cooking breakfast." she said sadly. "Stupid Sune." she grumbled and got up on a stool and pulled the wig off with a tiny growl. She always found it hard to move in the suit. She smiled just a little bit though, it was funny. "So whats the plan for today."

"I shall be kidnapping Roman for the evening." John announced.

"For what?" Celes asked.

"Oh, just some time with her. Shes been shacked up with Lee for a week. My turn." he winked.

"Oh, I see." Lee said as he made Celes' plate.

"In that case, I shall play a few video games with Celes. See if I can beat her and have a fit." Sune smiled at her.

Celes gave Sune a look. "Oh you think you can beat me? Oh I think you got yourself a challenge there Mr. Sune Man. Oh yes, I will wipe the floor with you." she said to him and giggled to herself. She enjoyed her games with Sune, he was so like Fred sometimes it nearly hurt but she just loved it.

Sune smiled at her. "I'm a very quick learner. Give me a few minutes and I will be playing like a pro. I shall be your worse nightmare." He gave a dark chuckle and rubbed his hands together for effect.

"Man, I wish I could be here to watch... wait. Roman installed the cameras in the game room. I'm totally watching that when we get back." John told them.

"Going down, Sune. Going down. And you Little John, I will just… I will just… ooo… I'm taking my food somewhere else." she said picking it up and sliding off her stool trying to navigate the suit but tripping and stumbling into a role, plate flying. She squealed and tried in vain to catch herself. After she landed she just laid on her back and listened to the boys trying hard not to laugh, well Sune was laughing, and just gave up. "I give up, I am forever going to be falling over myself." she said as tears filled her eyes again.

Sune got up and picked her up like a little Buddha doll. "Its okay." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I think its because you are _falling_ for me." He winked at her and sat her back down on the stool. "A dramatic exit ruid yet again." He kissed her cheek.

John set another plate down as Lee cleaned up the mess. "And for the record, I didn't do anything." John told her and started to feed her.

Celes sighed. "Yeah, yeah." she took a bite of food and then smiled a little and sat herself back contentedly. "Hey, I got my boys! Did Harry and Roman get distracted?" she asked looking at the door. Not that she minded.

"Awe! Stupid, stupid hermit crabs! Every Time, its like they protect her." Harry grumbled as he walked in. "I'm so spending the day with the kids."

Roman laughed as she came walking in with a hermit crab in her hand. "That's what you get! Trying to get fresh with me." The crab in Ro's hand snapped is claw threatening at Harry.

"They're like her little soldiers. Trying to get a little time with Ro, and what happens a damn hermit crab pinches my ass!" he exclaimed pointing at the crab.

Celes giggled. "Well, that's what you get for laughing at me too."

"Hey! Roman laughed too!" Harry defended.

"I ran away. Besides, I choked on my juice first. So I had a little pain too." Roman defended. "You are such a cute little crabby, aren't you? Yes you are." she cooed at the hermit crab.

"Okay, okay. Go put your little crabby either back on the beach or in your little tank, breakfast is ready." Lee told her.

"Okay." She said. The crab snapped its claws threatening again at Harry as Roman and the crab walked back outside.

"Stupid crabs." Harry grumbled.

"Can I take the suit off now?" Celes piped up and took another bite of food from John.

"Yeah, we can take the suit of you now." Lee said.

"Awe," Sune gave a little pout, "I like you in it. Its so cute!" he pinched her cheek and chuckled.

Celes smiled and waved her hand and the suit was gone and she was back in her little board shorts, green bikini top and see through v-neck tshirt. "Awe yes, better." she gave a triumphant grin and giggled.

Lee chuckled and set a glass of juice in front of her and gave Harry a plate. "So, Sune and Celes are going to be warring in the media room, John has plans to take Ro out, so that just leaves me and you, Baby."

"Awe, well I'm sure we can find something to do." Harry chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kid duty!" John said to them.

"Corruption of the kids, I can do that." Lee smiled.

"Hey, no more cooties." Celes pointed at Lee. "Albie cowers in fear when the rest of our family comes. Both him and Cello!" she said to Lee.

Sune choked on his food and then pounded on his chest. He looked over to Celes. "Cooties?"

Celes couldn't help the smile. "Uh, well Lee has Cello and Albie convinced that if a girl who isn't their mothers can give them cooties by kissing them." she said as she tried very hard to stay serious about it, although she always found it hard to.

Sune just laughed.

Lee smiled, "Hey, its working." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Now, if I can just get to Bryce."

"Oh no, no, no, no. My son will not do the cooties thing." Harry said.

"Um, one of your sons already does." Celes pointed out giggling at him.

"Not the point." he glared. "Nope, Bryce will like the ladies, already does have you seen him with Jellissa he's a natural born ladies man got all Roman's charm." he grinned proudly.

Lee frowned, "I would do Damon but lets face it, the mating thing to Vinny just ruined that. Oh, that would have been _very_ interesting to do." he sighed, "I guess I'll have to wait for Chuck." He smiled and rubbed Celes' belly.

Roman walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Food!"

"On it." Lee smiled.

Celes shook her head. "Chuck will not be afraid of girls…" she still smiled a little and rubbed her belly when Chuck kicked. "Although he will probably be prone to listen to you more." she sighed.

"So cooties it is." Lee smiled as he fet Roman.

"Don't do that, to that baby." Roman said and hit Lee's arm. "Its bad enough you have done so with Cello and Albie. I can barely kiss my son."

Lee chuckled. "We need to recruit, I'll have to talk to Cello and Albie about this."

Harry shook his head. "So bad. I'm totally just going to sit by and watch." he laughed.

Celes shook her head. "You would, you so would. You two are like partners in crime, need I remind you of the evil sex gods stunt?"

Sune choked again.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, such good times. Yes, that was awesome. That was one of my best works."

"That was damn awesome, oh and when they get old enough we will be able to do it again." Harry laughed.

John shook his head. "I don't know about that, guys. If their memories come back when puberty hits, it won't work."

"Well, we will just have to pray and hope it don't by then." Lee said. "Oh, why are you looking at me like that. Damon terrorized me before he was reborn and he is _still_ terrorizing me." he told Roman.

"You leave my baby alone." Roman said with frown.

Celes smiled. "He will be so upset if you do it again." she noted and then frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't… yeah, no, you shouldn't if he remembers you did it twice you will have twice the torcher from that boy. And my son, well he's a pretty smart, resourceful little boy."

"If their memories don't come back by then, then I'm doing it. If I can get him twice with that, its perfect. I don't care what anyone says." Lee told her. He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, so worth it."

Roman shook her head. "So mean. So, so, mean."

Celes couldn't help but giggle. "But it was funny, and Damons face was priceless! I mean priceless…" she stopped when she saw Roman's face and sobered. "I mean, bad… mean, bad Chocolate Bear." she giggled a little.

"Celes is just as bad!" Harry pointed out. "Maybe we should add a third?"

"I can fit a third in it." Lee smiled.

Roman hit his arm. "So mean. All of you." She took her fork and plate away from Lee. "Stinky mean people."

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Its okay. We won't tell you when it happens."

"She'll just hear about it after." Harry muttered under his breath.

Celes took her last bite of food and grinned. "I want more spam!" she sang.

"You little piggy." John teased.

"I am very hungry, I haven't eaten in a whole six hours! Harry doesn't let me eat, he says we can survive on a diet of sex and water." she giggled. It wasn't true he fed her all the time but that's what he had said last night.

Harry chuckled and sat back still eating his food, he offered a bite to Celes who took it eagerly.

After breakfast and the kids were all fed, Harry and Lee led the kids from the kitchen and John picked up Roman and tossed her over his shoulder and walked out the back door with her and his little basket of goodies. John popped them to their house and set her down. "I get you all day, no interruptions." he said and kissed Roman.

Roman laughed, "You just kidnapped me like that, what if the others freak out? You can't be kidnapping the Roman." She told him.

John chuckled. "Oh they all knew I was kidnapping you today. I have a surprise for you." he poked her nose and led her into the house.

"Is it fruity goodness?" She asked as she followed him. "Oh! Dipped in chocolate?"

John chuckled. "There is that involved in the overall surprise, yes." he said and when they got into the house it was lit by candles. There was sheer sheets of blue hanging over the back doors which were open. There was a trail of flower petals under them leading out onto their private beach. "If you will just follow me." he said taking her hand.

"Its like noon time and you have candles all over. I like where this is going." She sang. She picked up a few flower petals and rubbed it over her cheek as she allowed John to pull her to their destination.

"So, in between times with Harry, I managed to sweet talk Celes out of the Tardis for today." he said and led her down to it which sat at the end of the path. "I know how much you like Doctor Who, and you geek out as bad as I do." he pushed open the door for her and let her go in first to the console room which was also romantically done up with candles on the surfaces and flower petals on the floor. In the center part next to the console was a blanket of blue on the ground. "Over there." he pointed to it.

"I get excited just looking at this place. Its just so made of awesome. I want to play with everything!" she squealed as she touched the console and had resist the urge to just play and tinker around. She followed John's instructions and went to the blue blanket. "Hey, is this _my_ blanket from our bed?" She asked looking at it.

John chuckled. "Why yes, I believe it is." he said and joined her and kissed her again. "So, you can play after I get out what I need to say, okay?" he said to her.

Roman nodded, "Okay."

John took a deep breath. "Okay… little nervous." he smiled sheepishly. "Okay so, first I love you. I love you so much. I love everything about you even the parts that annoy the crap out of me, I love. I wish that I could be that guy for you, but I know you love me too, and I'm glad you found that guy. But with Sune comes this need to make sure that you know, that I love you and still want you." he took another deep breath and pulled out a ring box and cracked it open to reveal the pearl he'd found for her set in a white gold setting with two pink diamonds set into either side. "So before I keep sounding like an idiot, I'm just going to ask you, will you marry me?" he asked.

Roman smiled. "No." She told him and giggled as she saw his face fall she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would love to marry you. Yes. yes, and yes." She kissed him between each yes.

John shook his head and smiled a little. "You're horrible." he said and hugged her tightly. "God, I love how horrible you are." he laughed nervously.

Roman giggled and looked down into his face. "I love you, John. I do. I really do. You don't have to be nervous any more." She kissed him and giggled. "Oh! I annoy you? What kind of nonsense is that?" She his his shoulder.

John chuckled. "You do, but I like it." he said and growled into her neck and kissed it then he stopped. "Oh crap, I totally forgot to tell Harry and Lee I was doing this."

Roman socked his shoulder. "Then in that case, I'm taking back my answer and you can do this all over again." She told him and stood up. "You are in trouble."

"No! No you don't get to take it back." he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and then pinned her beneath him. "No, I put too much effort into this, you can not take it back… I'll just let them beat me up." he said. "Or… put me through tests like with Celes or something."

"I'm taking it back!" she told him and laughed.

"No you're not." He grabbed the ring. "Look at the pretty ring. You want the pretty ring." he laughed and kissed her.

Roman giggled and kissed him. "Where did you get the pink pearl?" she asked him. "It is pretty."

"I found it, remember?" he asked her.

"No!" She frowned up at him. "I've been combing the pools for a pink pear and have yet to find it. I remember asking you to help me. You found one and didn't tell me? Oh, that's it, I'm _definitely_ taking back my answer _and_ I'm going to tell Lee and Harry what you did."

John chuckled. "I found it with and didn't tell you for this express reason." he said and kissed her. "Because I wanted to be the one to give you a pink pearl, Ro." he said softly and kissed down her neck.

She shivered, "Okay… may… I won't tell…" She giggled and rubbed her hands up and down his back. "How… how should we have the wedding?" She whispered.

John looked down at her. "How do you want the wedding, Ro?" he asked her. "I'll do it whatever way you want. I want to marry you, and I'll do it however you want. But if you left it up to me, I'd go small, intimate. Our family, us."

She nodded as she thought about it. "Can, I still wear a dress?"

"Oh yes, Roman, I think I would like that very much." he kissed her nose and eyes and then her lips softly.

"I… I want a wedding. I do. I really do, but… I don't think it would be right." She shrugged. "Its okay, I'll find a dress." She kissed him and rolled him over. "I have to go tell Celes."

John held onto her hips. "Wait, I'm not done with you yet." he said and sat up and kissed her. "Stay, we can tell them all tonight when we go back, please?"

"John… I…" She sniffed. "I don't want to cry in front of you." She whispered.

John brushed her hair back. "Why? Its okay to cry in front of me. I won't judge you for it." he whispered. "Talk to me, tell me what's making you sad, Ko'u Mau Loa."

"Because… I'm stupid. I know I have no right to you and yet I actually want a real wedding. And I feel if I have one, I'll upset Celes." She sniffed but didn't look at him she kept her eyes on the pink pearl of the ring. "And I know you are going to be upset because its our same argument all over again."

John tipped her head up. "Roman, you have the right to have a wedding with me. I don't think Celes is going to be hurt by it at all. I don't, she knows we love one another and that you want what you want." he kissed her and wiped her eyes. "Its okay." he pressed his forehead to hers. "You need to talk to Celes don't you?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I ruined your plan for the night."

John smiled. "You postpone it. I will have my plan, you'll see. I'll make sure you come back here." he said and kissed her again. "Its okay, go talk to her and then you come right back here and we will finish this day and night."

She gave a little giggle as she wiped her eyes. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, yes I believe it is." he said and kissed her again.

She kissed him. "Only because you had the guts to order me back." She giggled and stood up. I'll be back." She popped back home and walked into the house. She went to the media room and heard Celes yelling at the tv and Sune laughing.

"You can't do that! You are so… so using your magic or something. You should not be this good." Celes growled and stood on her toes as she blocked her own screen from him. Sune had been screen watching too. She was so irritated with him, but she was having fun. Shed nearly thrown the paddle a few times too. "Stupid fox." she grumbled as she went in to kill Sune's little guy.

"I warned you. Only a few minutes and I'll be a pro. Oh, look, there you are again." He shot her in the game and took the extra life she was after. "It looks like me and my team are winning." he teased.

Celes gave a little shriek and paused the game. She set down the paddle calmly and then leaped across the room at him. She landed in his lap and grabbed for his paddle. "No more gaming for you, sir." she said.

Sune laughed and raised the paddle out of her reach. "See, prone to violence! I'm telling Lee, you are going back in the suit." He laughed as he tried to keep the paddle out of her reach. "Why are short people so short tempered? Oh, because they don't have enough height to keep calm." he teased again.

Celes gave a little growl and pushed against his chest grabbing for the paddle still. "Its my hair color. Red headed temper and all that."

"And add the shortness, oh, its double the temper." he laughed then stood up. "Ha! Can't reach it now, can you, short stuff."

Roman giggled and covered her mouth.

Celes turned and saw Roman and pouted. "He's being mean to me!" she said.

Roman walked over and rubbed Sune's head in a massaging way. "Are you being mean?" She cooed at him as she continued to massage his head.

Sune grinned. "I am, and its fun. Look at her." he said looking giddy.

"Stupid fox." Celes pouted.

Roman giggled and shook her head. She loved his hair. "Well, you have played with her for a while now. Its my turn. She needs some time to cool off, clear her head, and come back with a new plan of attack." She kissed Sune's cheek and then took Celes' ahdn. "Come on, my poor little wife. Lets get some time away from the Sune."

Celes went with Roman and sighed. "He's so mean." she smiled a little. "But its fun, I really like him Ro." she whispered.

"Let me tell you a secret," She looked around and leaned into Celes. "I like him too." She giggled and then squealed. She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so happy you two are getting along and you like him. You enjoy when he picks on you, I can tell, and I can feel it too." She nuzzled her cheek with her nose.

"I do." she blushed. "And I like the other games we play too." she whispered with a shiver and then suddenly realized she was with Roman. "Hey, you're suppose to be with John."

"Yeah, I have _orders_ to return back to him after I'm done here." She sighed as she walked them to their room. "I'm just… I don't know, I feel so…" She sighed and fell onto the bed. "It just suckes."

"What sucks?" Celes asked getting onto the bed with her. "Tell me and I will make it better." she said and kissed her nose.

"He proposed to me," she whispered. She gave a half smile. "I told him yes."

Celes eyes widened. "Did he?" she asked and then she was surprised with herself. She always thought this moment would hurt, but it didn't. She was secure in her relationship with John and Roman. She grinned. "Oh Ro! Oh my God! That's awesome!" she hugged her.

Roman sniffed as she started to cry. "You didn't know either? He said he forgot to tell Lee and Harry." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Ro, he just got excited and nervous. I know John, I think he just got nervous about it and afraid if he waited too long he'd chicken out." she said. "Oh, honey this is great." she said.

She nodded and sniffed. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess. I really am. I'm happy about it, a little disappointed about that, and… God, I want to have a wedding, I want a nice wedding, nothing like huge like yours, but… nice. He said small and intimate." She shrugged, "I don't know what I want anymore."

Celes looked at her and pressed her nose to Roman's. "You can have whatever you want, its your wedding. I will help in whatever you want, okay? Whatever you want, you got it." she said.

Roman sniffed as more tears fell. "God, Cel," she wrapped her arms around her and held her. "God I love you." she sniffed.

"I love you too. Baby Girl, I think you're very happy. Be happy, its okay." she kissed her eyes. "This is happy."

She gave a watery laugh and wiped her eyes. "Okay," She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I can do that." She gave a smile to show she can be happy.

Celes smiled at her and brushed her hair back. "I'm happy too. Okay, feel. I'm thrilled." she whispered. "Its okay now, yeah? We are good. God I haven't talked to you in a week!"

Roman giggled, "Its because Lee and Harry had us all to themselves. Selfish. Just selfish." She giggled and shivered. She loved when Celes rubbed her head and played with her hair. She sighed. She scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips at the same time.

Celes giggled and kissed her puckered lips and giggled some more. "Hey, you should go back now. Spend time with that handsome fiance of yours." she whispered and kissed her again. "I know that's all I want to do after I've been asked to get married. All the times." she said.

"Really?" She smiled. "Eh, he's alright." She shrugged and then laughed. "I love him, he is awesome." She kissed Celes. "But you on the other hand." She moaned and crawled on top of her. "I have something really special for you later." She giggled and kissed her once more. "I'm off." She bounced off the bed. "I have been _ordered_ to come back. Did I tell you. He _ordered_ me to come back. I should make him suffer a little."

Celes giggled. "Well if you do, he'll just make you suffer for making him suffer. Who know you might draw out Mr. Kamapua'a. And I look forward to the special later." she giggled

"Kama?" Roman snorted. "I have that god wrapped around my little finger." She giggled. "Don't tell him." She kissed Celes again. "See you later." She kissed her once more and moaned. She popped out and back to the beach where the TARDIS was. " _I have decided to stay with Celes. We are going to have some naughty fun."_ She sent to John.

" _You'd better get your ass back here now, Roman!"_ he sent her back with a growl. " _I'll come kidnap you myself."_

Roman smiled and leaned against the TARDIS. " _Not if I'm locked in the room with Celes."_ She sang to him. She opened the connection and sent her lust through it to him. " _Oh, yes, sexy Celes, making me feel so good."_

"You know that would totally be working if you had clued Celes in on the plan." John said from right next to her.

Roman jumped, "Damn," She giggled and smiled up at him. Then she squinted at him. "You talked to her, didn't you? Damn it, I'll have to talk to her. She is supposed always have my back."

John chuckled. "No but her marks say she's feeling mischievous not aroused." he laughed and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh… damn it." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I will _definitely_ have to coordinate better next time."

"Yes, I think you will." he said and kissed her and pulled her back into the Tardis. "Want to swim?" he asked. "Or play with the console… or maybe I can take you on it?" he asked and kissed down her neck as he walked her towards the console.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach. She looked up at John. "Really? Oh, God!" She didn't waste any time. She jumped up, wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him. She moaned as she pressed closer to him. "Yes… yes… and yes…" she said against his lips.

John moaned against hers and slid a hand between them to undo his pants and release himself. He waved a hand and their clothes were gone. "Screw the pretense." he moaned and thrust into her and she tightened around him and he moaned louder. "God…" he said as he started to pump into her. "God… I just want to turn you around and bend you over this console… damn... " he moaned and kissed up her neck and nipped her ear.

Roman shivered as she rolled her hips and moaned. "God… Yes… Just… yes," She moaned and kissed his neck. She scraped her teeth against him and shivered as she rocked her hips faster on him. "Take me hard… fast… slow… drive me out my mind…" She moaned. "Anyways you want God… please."

John moaned and then slid out of her stepped back turned her around bent her over the console and slid right back into her and started to pound into her hard and fast. He moaned and shivered as he felt her juices leaking down her legs and his. He slid a hand around her and pressed her clit with his finger and moaned louder as he thrust upwards into her g-spot.

Roman braced herself on the console as as much as she could. She screamed out her moans. Her legs shook as more of her juices leaked down her legs. Her hips bucked and wiggled. "G-God… I'm…" She screamed again as her first orgasm hit her. It was so hot. She was finally getting her fantasy of being take… well she was inside the TARDIS instead of against it but it was good enough.

John slid out of her and then flipped her back around and put her back on the console and slid back into her and thrust deep and hard into her again. He wrapped her legs around his waist and seized her mouth with his and then dipped his tongue into it possessing her mouth. God she tasted so good, and she was so hot… he moaned into her mouth and then growled and grabbed her ass and started to help her move with him.

Roman squealed into his mouth as she sucked on this tongue. She rocked her hips against him and wrapped her arms around him. Her body shivered as more of her juices leaked. She tightened around him then leaned her head back as she screamed her moans. "J-John…" She shivered and squealed as her orgasm hit her again.

John growled and kissed and nipped down her neck. He lifted her keeping her firmly attached to him and walked her down the ramp to the door. He pressed her back into it and proceeded to pound into her again. She was fueling him. He growled again as his lower back started to tighten and slid his hand between them and pressed his finger to his clit. "God… so, so hot." he moaned and kissed her again.

Roman arched her back tried to rock her hips, except they wer jerking as her body tightened more. She leaned her head back and shivered. "God… John… Its… its happening…" She screamed as her thighs tightened around his hips, her core clamped down on him, and her arms tightened around his neck. She screamed again as her juices flooded out of her and her body jerked with the muscle spasms and pleasure.

John growled his orgasm out and pumped hard into her a few more times and jerked hard and rested his forehead on the door next to her panting. He smiled and turned his head into her neck. "God… that was so hot… and you just fueled it." he moaned and kissed her neck as he kept panting.

She jerked a few time and chuckled. "God… H-how… did we get like this…" she breathed. Her breast heaved with each heavy breath she took. Her body jerked again.

John gave another jerk. "Like what? Against the doors? I have no idea." he said and jerked yet again.

She kissed his shoulder up his neck. She shivered again and started to relax. "I love you." She whispered in his ear as her lips brushed over it. "And I know you love me. I feel it."

John smiled and shivered. "I do. I always will." he whispered to her.

She kissed his neck. She leaned her head on her shoulder. "Aloha Mea?"

"Hmm?" he asked her.

"You are so heavy." she said as if he was crushing her. "Oh, my God… I'm going to die… I can't breath… the world is going so dark…"

John chuckled and squeezed her ass and then lifted her and brought her over to the blanket and laid them down. "Brat." he said and smacked her ass for good measure.

She squealed, "No wonder my as was so warm and comfortable." She giggled. "So whats in that special basket you brought with us?"

"Awe yes, the basket." he waved a hand and it appeared. He pulled it to them and opened the blue basket on the top and pulled out a pineapple he had turned into a Tardis for her. "For you."

"A TARDIS pineapple!" she squealed as she held it. "I can't eat this. I'll have to preserve it." She said. "Its a collectable."

John laughed. "I knew you'd say that so…" he pulled out a plate of sliced and cubed pineapple. "And I already did that for you."

"Ah, see you know me so well." She giggled and picked up slice and bit into it. She gave a moan and sighed as she laid back down. "So good."

John kissed her and licked her lips. "So, so good." he said and grabbed a piece for himself and ate it and watched Roman. He really did love her. He sighed, he was in Hawaii and with her. He was happy.

Roman ate her pineapple and tapped her foot to the song in her head. "Do you think everyone will be upset if I went back to London for a bit. No… wait… I have to work it out first. Sorry, thinking of another show for Rolesque. I just want to jump right into it but I need to create the show first." She giggled.

John smiled. "I think they would, but I think if you plan to go back you should probably tell Celes first." he said. "And Harry so he doesn't go out of his mind… cause he will." he sighed. "What are you thinking for the club?"

"A new opening song from Jessie J, Mama Knows Best." She giggled. "Cause I know best. I'll have to plan, can't leave yet." She ate more pineapple and then offered one to him with her mouth.

John leaned over and took it and moaned a little kissing her. He pulled back chewing. "Mama Ro always knows best." he said and ran a hand down the side of her body. "God, I might have to have you again."

She giggled, "Really?" She at more pineapple. "Just as long as you feed me you can have me all you want." She giggled.

"Oh, I'll feed you." he said and pushed the plate of pineapple out of the way and crawled up on top of her and proceeded to have her again.

Celes gave a little squeal of delight when she managed to get Sune by surprise and started her little touchdown dance. "I'm awesome, you died, I win, you lose!" she sang. She danced right up to where he sat on the couch and bounced on her toes grinning. "I win."

He smiled at her, "Yes, you won. You finally won." he told her.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm going to go find something to eat." she said and automatically leaned over and kissed him like she'd been doing it for years.

"Yeah, you can go. I mean, if letting you win to see your little football dance is what it takes, then sure." He shrugged. "It was getting boring beating you all the time."

Celes gave a little gasp and then got herself down onto his lap straddling his hips and started to hit his shoulder. "Boring! Boring! It is not boring… and you cheated!" she said.

He chuckled and held her hands. "My dear, little, violent Celes. I did not cheat." he kissed her forehead and stood up with her. "I think you get more violent when you don't eat. Maybe you are right. Maybe some food and you'll be lively again. Then it won't be so boring and I won't feel sorry for you and let you win." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Celes yelled and followed him out. When they got to the kitchen she went straight to Lee. "He won't stop picking on me." she whined. "Make him stop, defend me warrior." she giggled a little.

Lee smiled, "Sorry, I don't think that's part of the job… not little stuff like that." He picked her up and sat her back down. He then walked over to the oven and pulled her homemade hot pockets. "Have some food, I think you'll need it to keep arguing with him."

Celes sighed. "Fine." she said grudgingly but started to eat the food he gave her. She grinned. "See now this is how you treat a girl." she said to Sune.

"Oh? Well when I see a girl I'll make sure to treat her as such." Sune smiled.

"Oh! Oh you!" she exclaimed and picked up a little of the filling and tossed it in his face before she even thought about it. She gasped and then laughed.

"You little brat!" he growled as he stood. He walked over to her and pressed his cheek to hers and smeared the food on her cheek as well.

Celes made a little noise and picked up more filling and smeared it into his hair. "I am a brat!" she giggled and then rubbed her cheek on his chest to clean it off on his shirt.

"AH! Really? In my hair?!" he ripped open her hot pocket and smeared the filling in her hair.

"Hey! Cut it out! You sit there, you stay put!" Lee said as he separated them. "I just made that! Now look what you two did." He grumbled as he pulled placed a few freshly rolled hot pockets into the oven.

Celes blushed, she had completely forgotten herself. "Sorry Lee." she whispered. She glared at Sune though.

'You started it.' Sune mouthed as he pointed at her.

Celes shook her head and stuck out her tongue at him.

He bared his teeth at her and smiled.

Celes squinted her eyes at him and giggled. "Jerk." she mouthed.

'Brat.' he mouthed. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll leave the brat to you." Sune smiled as he got up and walked out.

Lee waved him off. He looked at Celes and shook his head. "All in your hair." He sighed and he tried to pick food out of it. "You'll need a bath." he shook his head.

Celes smiled. "You gonna give me one?" she asked.

"There is no one else that can." He shook his head again. Then he pulled out some some gatorade for her and made her a quick snack while her lunch baked.

Celes smiled. "Okay, bathtime yay!" she sang. She felt like a little kid, Sune made her feel like a little kid and she loved it.

Lee smiled and shook his head. He set her favorite snack down and checked in on the got pockets. "Almost done."

Celes smiled at him and started in on her graham pb and j. "Thank you!" She said and then watched him a couple minutes and nodded when she felt like it was right. "I miss you." She said with a little smile. "How are you, you good? You and Ro are." She giggled. "Things are good!"

"Yeah, that are getting good." He told her. "I miss you too. I'm glad you and Harry are back. Things good with you two too?"

Celes gave him a grin that told him they were. "Yes." she sighed and ate some more of her snack. She giggled. "Harry picked a middle name for Chuck." she giggled more.

He smiled at her, "Or really? What is little Chuck's name going to be?" Lee asked as he leaned against the island and smiled at her.

Celes giggled again. "Charles Lohiau." She said. "He chose his Hawaiian spirits name. I think that's good." She giggled. "He's a silly man but I love it, so it works."

Lee chuckled, "Yes, I think it works too." he poked her nose. "So… uh, Ro knows that I proposed to you."

Celes stopped eating mid bite and pulled the graham cracker away. "And?" She asked softly. Roman hadn't said anything to her, but then today had probably been the longest she'd spent with her in a week. She bit her lip and tried not to overthink it.

He smiled at her, "She's okay with it. She is really okay with it… I mean when were talking and we made up she was mad at me for stopping you from telling her. But we are good now. I haven't told her why I stopped you. Not yet anyways."

Celes nodded. "Okay." She said softly and sighed. "But... It's okay?" She asked. "I don't want her to be upset at us... I..." She shook her head and shut her eyes. "Sorry, overthinking." She whispered and her head started to itch. "Stupid Fox." She grumbled as she tried to itch it without getting food on her hand.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "You two are just… silly." he said as he went back to the oven. He pulled out the hot pockets and placed them on her plate. "These are for eating, not throwing or placing in you hair." he went back to her hair and started to pull more food out of her hair. Something caught his eye. "Hey, what's this? Is this another picture? I thought you finished your picture puzzle of Roman?" he asked pulling out a picture from the back of her dress. "Hey, don't snatch things out of my hand." He grumbled.

Celes stared at the picture. It was of Roman's face, with a ball gag in her mouth. She moaned a little and summoned the rest of her picture. She hadn't been keeping it from Lee. She always showed him after she'd found a piece. She put the one she just got in place and just stared at it. "I'm… I'm so… she is so…" she whimpered and looked up at Lee. "You see? God! I just…" she pressed her legs together. "And shes with John for the rest of the day!" she shivered and moaned and looked at the picture again. "Lee… why is she so mean to me?" she whined. She looked at the picture and then sent out her magic to Roman and nudged her. " _When you get home, you are mine."_ she sent her and shivered more. Her body was hot and wanting. "I need…" she moaned.

Lee moaned as he looked over the picture. God, he wanted to do that to her. Tie her up, cup her breasts as they were presented to him. And the ball gag... he moaned as he pressed into Celes' back. He wanted to kiss Roman over it... "I want to torture her. After you have her, please dress her up like this for me. I want to touch her and make her make sounds." He gave a whimper of his own.

Celes panted and nodded. "You… you got it." she moaned and let her head fall back onto his chest. "God! She's like our own personal aphrodisiac." she gasped and moaned again. "I just want to… God… with her tied up like that I could do so many… oh and noises she would make." she shivered and pressed her legs tighter together.

"God… yes… we can both double team her…" he moaned as he looked at the picture… "Yes, we will have to get her… We really have to tie her up like this. I really just…" he moaned as his hands slid down her shoulder to Celes' breast. I want to just… feast upon her breast." he gently squeezed Celes' breast as she thought about what he would do to Roman's breast.

Celes arched her back and pressed her breast into his hand. "Just… just lick them… and tease her nipples until she comes." she whispered and licked her lips as her mouth started to water at the thought. She shut her eyes, her core throbbed and her nipples tightened. She let her legs spread a little and moaned.

"God! I would. I really would." Lee moaned. "Then… Okay, we need to do something." he picked up Celes' plate and then popped them to their room with Ro's picture. He didn't want that laying around until they got to her." He set her plate down and placed Celes on the bed. "God, why does she do this to us?" He growled as he crawled over Celes. "Oh… your hair… Shower… yes, shower and I'll have you there." He picked up and carried her up to their bathroom.

Celes moaned and kissed Lee's neck. "She does this to me… cause… God I don't know why but then… she knows I'm going to show you…" she moaned and sucked on the base of his neck. She pulled her shirt.

Lee moaned as he put on the shower. He waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He stepped into the shower. He kissed her and took the shampoo and started to wash your hair and then kissed her.

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his body. She ran her hands down over his neck to his shoulders. She enjoyed when any of them washed her hair, but right now she was so… turned on. She let her eyes shut and just took in the sensations shooting through her body.

Lee moaned as he pressed closer into her. He quickly rinsed her hair and made sure that there were no more food in her hair. He picked up Celes and pressed her into the wall. he kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed it against her tongue ring and moaned. He thrust into her core and moaned deeper. She was so hot, wet, and tight. He could feel her throb around him. He was going to get Roman for this… this had been twice she teased them and twice they couldn't have her. From now on Him and Celes were going to be partners and they were going to tease Roman as much as they could. "God…" He growled as he pumped into Celes.

Celes gave little screams and held onto Lee. She locked her ankles and moved as best she could with him. She moaned and trailed kisses across his chest and collarbones. She kissed up his neck to his ear and tugged on it. She growled a little. She was so, so going to get Roman and Lee was going to help her she knew. "God..." She moaned herself as her core tighted and throbbed more. She pushed her back into the wall and tried to get him to go deeper. She shook hard in the legs and gripped his shoulders tighter.

Lee growled and thrust harder and deeper into Celes. He moaned and kissed the side of her neck. He sucked on it, leaving hickies. He kissed her collar bones and sucked on them. "God!" He kissed and sucked on the swells of her breasts. He held her by her ass for support and to pull her more into him.

Celes started to really scream now. She felt her juices mixing with the water. The warmth of the water only proved to drive her more. She gave another scream and kissed him and then nipped his bottom lip and sucked on it. She pushed her breasts out for him more after and dropped her head back against the wall and screamed as her whole body tightened and shivered and she gipped him tighter with her legs. "God… Lee… God!" she screamed at him as her orgasm built up inside of her and demanded its release.

He moaned as he pressed his face into her breast. He pumped into her faster. He slid his fingers between her thighs and rubbed her clit. He moaned and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He shivered and moaned, "Celes... Celes, God..."

Celes nodded and rolled her hips. She laced her fingers into his hair and held onto it. She just couldn't stop the orgasm that washed over and through her body. She jerked and arched and felt her core clamp down on him. She didn't scream like she thought she was going to. She held onto his hair tighter when she jerked again. Her core continued to throb and contract around him.

Lee moaned and as his orgasm hit him. He shivered and leaned against her. He panted and held Celes tightly. After his body relaxed he winced. "Celes… Love, you have to let go of my hair… you're pulling it out."

Celes winced and let go and blushed. "Sorry, baby." she whispered and kissed him. "I just… lost it a little." she said and kissed him again and sighed and shut her eyes. "Daydream bracelet, work her up and then tie her up and have our way with her." she moaned a little and ran her fingers through his hair to soothe the pain a little.

He sighed and leaned his head onto her shoulder. He popped them down to their room and laid her down as he laid down next to her. He held her and moaned. He took in her scent and wrapped his leg around her and his arm over her breast. "We nap first… Then we plan out our attack."

Celes smiled contentedly. "Sounds good.." she shut her eyes again. "Hey, you know how I was daydreaming?" she whispered.

"How?" he ask as he pulled a sheet over them. He sighed again as he got comfortable. He liked days like these.

"Mmm, we should get married in a garden." she whispered. "That's one of the things I was thinking about." she said and turned her head and pressed her face into his neck. "A pretty garden that smells like just… my flowers." she sighed as her body started to grow heavy.

"Mmm, I would like that." He whispered. "I really would… Spring… it will be warm, but cool."

Celes nodded. "Afternoon? Right there at the cusp of the day being warm and cool." she sighed. "Oh and a party after, yeah. Like… in tents still outside but not." she asked.

"Yes… we can keep the tent warm." He sighed. "Yes."

"Mmm, I love you Lee." she whispered and kissed his neck. "I can't wait to marry you…" she whispered and then trailed off without completing her thought and fell asleep.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too." he whispered and fell asleep as well.

Rain smiled as she pulled on the pink dress thing her mum gave her. She wanted to do something special for James before their cousins and Scorpie arrived. She looked in the mirror and blushed as she noticed the dress… lingerie, was a little see through. She bit her lower lips debating if she wear panties or not to wear panties. She took them off and looked at herself and blushed again. She saw her dark nipples were hard and could be seen. "Oh, I'm going to die with blushing." She whispered to herself as she cupped her cheeks. She heard the door to their room open and heard James. "I'll be right out in a minute." She called to him.

James grinned as he pulled off his shirt and got into their bed. "Cool! So dad gave me some tips today on how to conceal my dung bombs better. I guess its a trick he learned from Uncle Fred and Georgie. You just sort of put the bomb… well you have to come out so I can show you, Amani!" he said laughing a little. "What are you doing in there?"

Rain took a deep breath as she held her cheeks. "Courage… courage." She took another deep breath and then opened the door to the bathroom. She blushed hotly and stepped out. "I'm… I'm out." she whispered as she played with the material. She peaked up at James and quickly looked away. "W-what… do you think?"

James' mouth had fallen open the minute he'd seen her. He got up on his knees and then sort of stumbled off the bed and towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and just took her in. The material was see through and as his eyes traveled down her body and saw every part of it as if she were naked his body responded. He knew she could see the hardness growing in his pants. He moaned and lifted his hand and touched her breasts over the material and moaned and stepped closer. "Its… hot." he whispered and slid his other hand down to the bottom of the skirted part and grazed his fingers on her outer thigh. "Where did you get it? Its… sexy… God Amani you can't wear things like this… I already want you bad… this just… God it intensifies it." he whispered and leaned down and kissed her neck.

She shivered as she tilted her head to the side. "I… I got it from mum." She whispered. "I… I wanted to do something special. And this was the… more innocent of the other… lingerie mum had. She said this was perfect for us and my age." She bit her lower lip. "Do… Do you like it?"

James nodded. "I really like it." he leaned down and kissed her and then ran his tongue along her lower lip where she had bit it and moaned. "Can I touch you?" he asked as his hand squeezed her breast a little and his thumb flicked over her already hard nipple.

She shivered again and moaned. She opened her mouth open to him and leaned into him as she felt his tongue entered her mouth. She enjoyed how warm and hot his tongue was, and how he tasted. She sucked on it and slid his hand up his chest and pressed into him.

James moaned and lifted Rain into his arms and walked them back to the bed. He laid her down up on the pillows and looked down at her. His Amani, she was so beautiful and perfect. He was so lucky, she was his and no one and nothing would ever take her away. "I want to try something…" he whispered and lifted her leg and found she wasn't wearing panties under the little… lingerie and moaned. He kissed her ankle and started to kiss and trail his hands down it as he went. "Do you trust me?" he whispered when he got to her knees.

Rain looked up at him and shivered. "No… entering… right?" she shivered again and felt her core tightened and give a throb.

"I won't, I promised you I never would until you were sure." he whispered and continued to kiss up her leg. He stopped just below her core and sucked on her inner thigh and moaned against it. Then he pushed up the little skirted part and then gently licked her clit and his tongue just… exploded with a new flavor, his new favorite one. He moaned and did it again.

She squealed and her hips jerked. "Oh…" She breathed and panted. She looked down at him and rolled her hips. She blushed again. "J-James… W-what… please more…" She shivered and felt hot heat in her core and felt her juices come out.

James smiled a little against her and moaned and slid his tongue down to her opening and pushed it into her and swirled it around. He did what felt natural, as the book as said, and lapped up her juices and started to stab his tongue into her and then lick up to her clit and flick it again. He like her reaction and continued each action thinking he would add his fingers if she asked for more.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She practically sat up. She arched her back and shivered again. "Oh… Oh, How… how did you…" She moaned as she laid back down and raised her hips. "James… yes… please…" she moaned.

James moaned against her and continued his acts and slid a hand up her thigh. " _Can I put a finger inside?"_ he asked and pushed his finger against her leaking core. He always felt he needed to ask. He never wanted to do anything that made her nervous or she thought was too much.

"Y-yes…" She moaned and raised her hips up for him. She moaned and her hips jerked. "God… please…" She moaned and arched her back. She couldn't get enough of this… whatever he was doing to her it was so good. She was enjoying it. This was going to be her undoing… she just knew it.

James slid one and then two fingers into her core and gasped a little when it tightened around them. That was so hot. He flicked his tongue over her clit and started to pump his fingers into her. He moaned against her and realized that sent vibrations through her body and it seemed to drive her more insane. He kept going, he wanted her to do that thing… where she just gushed out all over. He got a little more aggressive and went a little faster with his actions.

Rain squealed as she rolled her hips faster. She ran her fingers through his hair and panted. Her moans grew louder and her hips raised higher. She rolled back onto her head as her nipples grew harder. "James…" She squealed. Excitement shot into her stomach as she heard how aggressive he was getting. His moans turned into growls and his fingers got faster. She felt the familiar build up when she knew it was going to be a big release. She screamed as she rolled back onto her head and felt her juices gush out before she could warn him.

James growled and started to do the only thing he could think of and that was clean her up. And it tasted so good, almost sweet like his Amani was. He moaned when he finished and kissed her thight and then up her belly over the dress. He moaned and settled himself between her legs. He didn't try anything, in fact he still wore pants. He pressed into her with his hard shaft though and kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth when she jerked against him and moaned and sighed. "Did you like that?" he asked as he brushed her hair back and soothed her a bit so she calmed down.

She shivered and rolled her hips. She rubbed against his shaft. "Yes…" She moaned. "Yes, I did. Very much." She didn't even mind her own taste when he kissed her. "God… James, I want you. I want you in me now." she whimpered and rolled her hips again.

James looked down at her. He moaned. "You have to mean that when you say it to me. Because I really, really want that… but I want you to be ready for it." he whispered and kissed her. "I love you, and you should be ready. If you are… we will do it right now, right here… but if not I will wait." he said.

She whimpered and rolled her hips again. "I… I know… God, that was good… it was so good and it just… I cant help but want you… is… is that bad?"

James smiled at her and brushed her hair back. "No, no it isn't bad. I think that's in the right direction… one step closer." he whispered and kissed her. "Whenever you are ready, I am my Amani." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned and rubbed her hands up his arms. "I… I can use my mouth on you." She whispered. "Would… would you allow me to do that for you?"

James moaned. "Yes… I will… I… I like that." he said and kissed her again and then rolled them over and ran his hands over her body. "This thing is soft, can you start wearing it every night… well every night we can be alone." he asked pushing up into her a little feeling her wetness through his pants.

She moaned as she rolled her hips and rubbed her her core against him. She shivered, "Yes, I can do that… Will you… will you sleep naked so that we can rub against each other. I love the feel of the material against me." she giggled and blushed.

"I will sleep naked for you for the rest of our lives if that's what you want." he said touching her blushing cheeks. "I like when you blush, its like you have a secret just for me."

She giggled and kissed the inside of his hand. "Then I'll blush for you." She leaned down and kissed him. Then she giggled and with excitement scooted down his body and worked open his short. She loved James. He made her blush, giggle, and then… made her felt special and extra girly. When he came to her and asked her to do something for him she was so happy and pleased. It made her excited. She moaned as she looked down at his hard shaft. She licked the underside of it and gave a little giggle. She wrapped her mouth around him and moaned as she started to gently suck him.

James rolled back on his head and in response his hands went into her hair. He loved her, how shy but willing to try things she was. He had loved her since before he was born, what he knew is hed love her until he died and beyond that. His body trembled and he moaned but it sounded more like a growl. He rolled his hips and pumped into her mouth gently. "Amani…" he growled and massaged her head to encourage her to keep going.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She bobbed her faster and harder on him. She sucked him harder and moaned. She moaned against him and swirled her tongue around him. She giggled and licked the head of him. She enjoyed teasing him and driving him crazy. She wrapped her mouth around him again and bobbed her head faster on him. She enjoyed his tasted and driving him.

James gave little growling sounds as he kept rolling back on his head. "M… magic… Amani… please… yes." he said. He massaged her head more and felt his lower back tightening already. He was trying so hard to keep it together just a little longer. He was still going from what he had done to Rain, what she had said afterward had excited him beyond belief. He wanted that, he wanted her to be ready but he wanted that so bad. He growled out a moan and gripped her hair a little tighter. "Amani… I can't… I need to…" he said.

She moaned against him as she sucked him more. All should could think about was that he was a twinkie and he was sweet and she wanted so badly to have the cream filling. She moaned and sucked him harder and out of instinct she brushed her teeth against his shaft and moaned again.

James arched suddenly and pressed himself into Rain's mouth as he found his release. He growled as he just let it go. He moaned as she continued to suck him until he was finished. He gripped the blankets beneath them and shivered hard. "God…" he gasped and looked down at her amazed. He kicked off his shorts and reached down and pulled her on top of him so she was curled partially on his chest and played with her hair. "That was… I… wow Amani."

She giggled as she wrapped herself around him. "You are just as good, too." She told him. She looked up at him. "I love you James Sirius Potter." She giggled and blushed as she pressed her ear to his chest. "You are my favorite ever."

James smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Amani Rain Jordan, one day I hope Potter." he whispered and on instinct started to hum. He didn't sing, or at least not like his parents and siblings did. He reserved really singing for Rain. He would hum to her mostly though.

She smiled and kissed his chest. She looked up at him again. "When we get married, how many kids do you want?"

James looked down at her. "I don't know, our parents seem to just keep having them no matter what… but I don't know as many as we feel we should have. I want to give you children though, Amani. Lots of them." he said to her.

She smiled at him. "I like that. Do you think I'll look cute like mum and mama when I carry the babies?"

"Oh, I have no doubt. And I'll want to touch you all the time like dad, daddy and Papa do the mums when they are pregnant." he said and ran a hand over her back and thought of her pregnant and smiled bigger. "Oh yes, you'll be adorable." he said.

She giggled and kissed his chest. "Oh, I can't wait until we grow up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you always. And when Scorpie has a girlfriend then when he has a wife we will live like right next store. Just like how uncle Dragon and auntie Di. I love it. Yes?"

"Yes, my precious princess." he whispered. "We will have that and more. And I'll have a good job and come home every night and we could cook dinner together. And I would just want to be around you all the time… and I do now. Amani, we are going to be together forever and even after. You're my princess and My Amani." he whispered as he started to feel sleep creeping in.

"I love that… I can do fashion too." She sighed and let her eyes droop. "And I can… show up at your work for… lunch… we can date… and dance…" She trailed off as she felt asleep.

James smiled and then fell asleep soon after he pulled a sheet over them.

The next morning Celes woke slowly and stretched. It wasn't terribly early but it wasn't late either. She sat up, or at least tried to and found she couldn't because as they had during their nap the day before Lee was sleeping still sort of on top of her but not really. She sighed and smiled and kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Oh when you kiss me, I know you miss me." she sang softly to coax him awake so she could eat. "When you kiss me the world just goes away." she sang a little more of the song to him and smiled softly.

Lee smiled and popped open an eye. "Is it time to feed the baby?" he kissed her. "God, I miss you singing to wake me up." He told her.

Celes smiled and kissed the corners of his mouth and sighed. "I miss it too." she whispered. "Its one of my favorite parts of us." she admitted.

"Mine too." he chuckled and kissed her, "Come on, let feed you and the Chuckie." he sat up and kissed her belly. "Are you up, little guy?"

" _I am now, could you be any louder Daddy guy?"_ Chuck sent them.

Celes giggled when Chuck also kicked and sat up. "I'm going to say that's a yes." she said and bounced out of the bed and thought about it for a minute and then waved her hand and was dressed in a pair of capris and an green racerback maternity tank top. She started to run her fingers though her hair to pull it into a messy bun.

Lee smiled and dressed in board shorts and a white tanktop. "Come on. What would you like to eat for breakfast?" He offered his arm and then escorted them down to the kitchen.

"Um… oh you know what would be yummy, hot pockets with breakfast stuff in them." she said excitedly. When they walked in Harry, shockingly, and Sune were already there. "Morning!" she said to them.

Harry smiled and walked over to Celes and kissed her and then looked at Lee and patted his cheek and pecked the other one. Chuckling he sat down. "What are we talking about?" he asked them.

"We are going to make breakfast. Celes would like a breakfast hot pocket. What, would you guys like for breakfast?" He pulled out stuff to make Celes' breakfast.

"I got me my coffee." Harry said pulling it closer. "I'll eat after I've had another cup." he said.

"I could go for that rice, spam scrambled egg breakfast." Sune piped up. He felt comfortable with these people, they were his family. He turned when the back door open and in came Roman followed by John.

"You!" Celes pointed to Roman. "Mine, all day, no arguing." she said.

"What? What did I ever do to you?" Roman asked taken by surprised.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, you know what what you did. Just you wait."

Celes nodded. "Yes, just you wait." she said. She shivered and looked at Roman and then her eyes trailed down to her breasts which seemed to be the focal point of all the picture porn that drover her and Lee into their dirty acts. She licked her lips as her mouth started to water.

John felt the shift and chuckled. He could feel the tension rising and shook his head. He kissed Roman's temple. "Torching Celes and Lee again. Do you even remember what you did?" he asked and placed her in a chair at the island.

Everything clicked in her head and she smiled. "Oh! that!"

"Yes, that!" Lee said pointing a spatchula at her.

Roman smiled and rested her chin into her hand and watched both lee and Celes. "Well, it had to be done. It was the only piece that was missing after all." She giggled.

" _Had_ … I don't even… God… that picture… just thinking about it." Celes started to slide off her stool to go get Roman and drag her off.

John actually interveined. "Wait, before we try and drag Roman away I have something I need to tell you all."

Celes humphed but let John stop her and sat back.

Lee frowned, "Really? This is war and you are blocking, so not cool."

"Just… just for a few minutes." John winced and took a deep breath. "So…" he looked at all of them and then took another deep breath. "I asked Ro to marry me yesterday." he said and braced.

Harry paused mid drink and set down his cup slowly. "And she said?" he was looking directly at Roman for the answer.

Roman looked down at the counter. She then smiled, "I said yes."

"Oh, you shall suffer. John. Testing. Oh yes, there will be a test." Lee told him.

John raised an eyebrow. "Um… okay…" he said slowly.

Harry stood suddenly. "Good on you mate, although I owe you for not asking first." he said the last part only half meaning it. He gave a wave after kissing both girls on the cheek, and headed out the back door and down to the beach.

Celes frowned after Harry and then grinned. "Its happy! Roman and John are going to have a pretty wedding!" she giggled.

Roman smiled. "I'm going to take a bath, okay? Then we can talk more about it." She raised up over the island and kissed Celes. She giggled, "I look forward to our time." She kissed her nose and quickly left before Celes could jump her.

Lee chuckled as he went about making breakfast. After making breakfast and making sure Celes ate he excused himself as everyone talked. He noticed the way Ro gave her polite smile and happiness that usually covered her hurt or disappointment. He made his way up to their room and closed the door behind him. He knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Ro?"

"Don't come in, I'm naked." she giggled.

Lee smiled and entered the bathroom anyways. "How's it looking, good looking?" he teased.

Roman smiled up at him from her bath. "Its looking." she giggled.

"Good, I'm glad." He walked in and sat down on the floor next to the tub. "So, engaged, eh?"

Roman nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yeah."

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"There's nothing wrong." she whispered.

"Really? Then why are you up here and not downstairs showing off that pretty ring of yours?" he asked as he nodded to the new ring on her pointy finger.

"I…" she sighed and allowed her tears to come. "I'm so… I don't know what's wrong with me? I really don't. I mean. I'm happy. I'm really am happy. He proposed but… it was just messed up… well it wasn't messed up it was rushed. We just went to our house and he took me inside the TARDIS and then proposed. He had flower petals and candles all over but… God, I don't know."

"Saw it coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And he was nervous and I wasn't pretty… its just… I feel like it was just too rushed. It was half thought out. It wasn't fully planned. I mean I know I was pregnant when he asked Celes but at least he asked her on a date and did something she liked." She sniffed. "Celes said that he took her to the opera house, had one of those special dinners with, where its expensive but they give you a little bit of food. Its an art." She sighed. "Then at the end of the show the singers looked up to the box and sang and encore just for her. He knelt down and proposed. Come to find out they had a private show. The audience wasn't even real! How awesome is that? I mean he paid for the whole theater to be empty except for them, the singers, crew, and cooks. All so that he could propose. He even forgot to tell me that he was proposing to her that night too. I know I would have done better with her dress and makeup…" Her face screwed up as she cried harder and pressed her face into her knees. "He even forgot to tell you guys that he was proposing to me." She sobbed into her knees. "I freaked out in the middle. I had to come back home and talk to Celes… and even then she didn't understand… She's pregnant." She cried a little. "I'm so… I don't know. I was… I wasn't pretty. I didn't have makeup on, I only had a simple hawaiian dress on and flip-flops. Oh, God, I was wearing _flip-flops_. He tossed me over his shoulder and took me away. He didn't even ask. It was rushed and it was messed up. God… in the TARDIS? I mean, I love Doctor Who, but… I… my expectations are so high… why are they high? It was cute and… simple…" she sniffed as she cried again.

"Oh, Roman…" He rubbed her head as she cried. "You are pretty, you are down right beautiful."

Roman shook her head. "I didn't feel it. I felt normal… all my proposals have been messed up. Me and you… well we got sloppy drunk. I loved surprised wedding, I did, don't get me wrong I did… but you never proposed, and with Celes… well, there wasn't anything really special about it. She just woke me up one morning and told me that we weren't properly married and wanted a wedding. I told her I thought she would never ask. Now… this?" she sobbed into her knees. "I'm being stupid… and overly sensitive. I know I am. I must be… Oh, and he said he loves me… even when I annoy the crap out of him… Who says that while they are proposing?"

"Roman…" he lifted her chin and wiped her eyes. "Roman, he was nervous. He really was."

"Why was he so nervous? I mean, I've all but spelled it out to him that I was going to say yes, no matter what? He is so smooth when it comes to Celes… all of you are so smooth with her, but with me… its just… I don't know, its like you all force it, and its because you all are so nervous? Why do I make you all so nervous?"

"Well, to be honest, you're mean." He held up a hand before she protested. "Roman, you are mean. We never know what you are going to say and when you shoot us down… you don't just shoot us down you stomp on us too. I know you don't mean to but you do. Harry proposed to you at the mask and you shot him down."

Roman rolled her eyes, "What was so romantic about being asked just minutes after Celes' scare? He was doing it out of fear and insecurity. I felt it. He didn't even get down on one knee. Besides, we _are_ married." she sniffed.

"Really? And you were the one that told me to marry Celes. You know you want to marry Harry, why are you pushing him away?"

"I… I don't know."

"Its because you are scared. We don't see it but when you get scared you push people away and you shoot them down hard. I've proposed to Celes and she accepted it. Why can't you accept yours?"

Roman sniffed and looked at him. "How… how did you propose to Celes?"

"We were in bed. I… it just came out. I was crying and she was crying and… I just asked her."

"You… you didn't even have a ring?" She gasped. "And… where was the romance? How could you do that to her?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It… it just came out. After what you told me at the mask it just all made sense. I consider her my wife and its not going to change. No matter how many rings I give her, go on dates with her, I'm not going to change. But she wants the party and the dress and the exchange so I'm going to give it to her. But we aren't going to be different. I will admit that I did propose partly because I was scared shitless of what happened, but the other part was because you were right. If we were to separate I would be worried about her and I would go and check up on her. Then to top it all off, she had given up on me proposing so not only did it slip out of my mouth but it surprised the hell out of her too."

Roman sniffed and wiped her nose. "Are… are you going to redo it?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't thinking about it, but we aren't going to get married until after you and Harry."

"Lee, you can't do that to her."

"No, Roman. Harry asked me if he could ask you to marry him first. Its only right. And don't you dare go on to marry him just so you can rush me and Celes into marrying each other. I swear i will… I will be so pissed off at you. We want to do something for you and put you first on something and you are just going to rush it to put Celes first. I know you Roman Phoenix McTaggert. Don't you dare do that." he growled as he felt his anger rise.

Roman looked at him and just nodded. She hadn't even said it and he was already getting upset with her. She didn't even have time to get to that conclusion. "Okay." she whispered.

Lee sighed, "Good, now back to our discussion. John was just nervous. He really was, and I'm sure if he wasn't nervous he would have done better or thought it through better."

"Maybe." She whispered as she leaned her head on her knees. "Then I'm also upset because I know he isn't supposed to be mine and I shouldn't want the whole romantic proposal from him like that… but I can't help it. Ever since Celes told me how he did it I just… I just had this thing in my head that it would be so romantic… or… or even on a date at a restaurant. They would bring out a dessert and as I ate it I would find the ring… God, that is so cheesy, but I want cheesy stuff like that."

Lee smiled at her, "Its okay, we will do cheesy. You have two more to accept. And I bet Sune will even do cheesy for you. He seems to really enjoy stuff like that for you."

Roman smiled. "You know what I imagine with him?" she whispered.

"What?" Lee whispered back.

"I imagine this whole… reenactment of a movie and at the end he surprises me by dropping down to his knee and proposing… like Beauty and the Beast. Dancing around in this beautiful gold dress, him in a tux. Someone singing a Tale as Old as Rhyme. Then at the end he takes me out to the patio, I tell him how much I love him and how I'm enjoying myself and then… he just drops to his knee and proposes." She giggled as she blushed. "Maybe give me a mirror or a rose that is enchanted. God, I love that movie." she giggled and hid her red face.

Lee smiled at her. This was a rare sight for him to see and he enjoyed when she got all shy and giggly. "I think that is a very good idea." he lifted her chin. "You deserve things like that. And don't be too hard on John. He was just nervous. And your expectations are just… they aren't high. We just don't know what you want. We aren't all mind readers. You are happy that you get to marry John, right?"

Roman nodded, "I am. I'll have a small wedding… small backyard wedding." she giggled. "I'll have to think about it."

Lee smiled, "See, there you go. Just take your time and figure things out. Besides, Celes will be more than willing to help you."

She giggled, "She, will, won't she?"

"Yes, yes she will." He leaned over and kissed her. "Now, hurry on up. I'm sure everyone ones to see that pretty ring of yours."

"Okay." She kissed him again and giggled.

"Silly girl." Lee chuckled and left. He sighed and shook his head as he made his way back down to the kitchen.

Celes stepped out into the beach and carefully picked her way down where Harry was sitting in the surf. She came up behind him and touched his shoulders. "What's wrong, Harry Potter?" She asked softly.

"Oh nothing." He said.

Celes sighed and slipped around into his lap, she always fit there, she fit with all of them well. "Come on, Harry Potter, tell me what's wrong." she said and pressed her cheek to his chest.

Harry reached up and played with the ends of Celes' hair. "You know, I'm glad John finally asked her… but Roman just… I asked her you know? Same night Lee asked you, and she just… shot me down." he said.

"I know." Celes whispered. "It's why Lee and I didn't want to tell her." she said. "Because for once she deserves to come first."

Harry nodded. "Well she won't be coming first if she doesn't even say yes." he said and growled a little as he picked up a shell off the beach and tossed it into the water.

Celes sighed and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "She will, Harry."

"And Lee asked you!" he said suddenly.

Celes giggled. "Yeah, he did. If it helps I had to ask him twice to repeat himself cause I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard him right." she said.

Harry nodded. "I just wish… I was better at it… I'm so horrible at it I mean when I asked you it was all hey you wanna and you were all sure." he said.

Celes smiled. "It was pretty good, Harry. For the time in which it took place it was pretty damn good." she whispered. "You and Roman… the two of you flow well, you'll find a way to ask her. And you'll do it in that infuriatingly charming way that she'll have to say yes." she giggled. "You got Hawaiian charm seeping from you, use that." she suggested.

Harry gave a little smile. "Oh yeah, I can do that." he said.

"Cocky."

"Oh, no confidence." he said and chuckled. "Well sometimes." he pressed his face into Celes' hair. "I love her."

"I know." she whispered, it warmed her heart when he said things like that about Roman.

"Hey, I love you too, you know." he squeezed her tightly.

Celes giggled. "Oh, I know that too. I love you." she said and kissed his neck and moaned a little.

"Horny pregnant woman." he said rubbing her arms.

"You like it, but I have to jump Roman first." she giggled and kissed his neck again.

Harry stood with her in his arms. "You'd better disappear all day, or I will find you." he growled into her neck as he carried her back to the house.

Before they walked in Celes stopped him. "You okay then?" she asked.

"I'm okay, just got to put my stubborn hat on." he said with a wink.

"Okay, talk to me if you need to." she said.

"I will." he said and kissed her again and swept her into the house and plunked her down on a stool next to Roman. "Food me, Lee." Harry laughed repeating the girls common words to him.

Celes leaned over and looked at Roman's hand. "Pretty!" she squealed and picked up her hand to look at the ring closer.

Roman smiled and giggled, "Isn't it?"

Celes nodded. "Very and how did Mr. John come up with it?" she asked.

"Well, in the tide pools I look for pearls. I find white ones with no problems, and back ones are like bonuses. But I could never find a pink one. So the last time we were here, I had him helping me. By the end of the day, we didn't find any… so I thought. The butt monkey found one and kept it from me!"

John laughed. "Only so I could give that to you." he said shaking his head. "You wanted one, now you have one from our tide pools." he said and leaned over and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "That's so romantic!" she sighed. "Its a pretty ring, I really like it and the pink suits her." she said and then kissed Roman's cheek and then kissed her neck and growled a little. "I have a bone to pick with you. A sexy fun bone… that involves lots of... fun..." she whispered the last part and gave a secret smile to Lee and then kissed Roman neck again and sucked on it a little.

Roman giggled and shivered. "I you speak of." turned and kissed her. "I was merely giving you a picture of me, "Do you not like it?" shd her eyelashes at her.

"Oh yes. Lee does too. It's very hot. Do you still have all that stuff?" She asked and moaned and kissed to her shoulder.

Roman giggled, "Mmm, maybe I do… Maybe I don't?" she giggled again.

"Oh well if you don't we can get some. I know some stores that carry that type of stuff… even right here on the islands. And I am not a bashful little girl anymore." she pointed out and nipped up to her ear and tugged on it with her teeth as she slid her hand over Roman's thigh and in between her legs.

Roman gave squeal as she pressed her legs together and squeezed Celes' hand. "I have everything." She giggled. "I still have the lingerie too." she kissed her neck.

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "Oh, that's good… very good." she whispered as her mind started to go. She smiled a little bigger and turned her head and kissed Roman on the mouth and slid her tongue into her mouth with a moan. God did she ever just want to… " _I so, so want to just put you up on this island and show the boys the proper way to feast upon you."_ she sent Roman.

Roman moaned and shivered. Her core heated and throbbed with need. She loved when Celes did demonstrations for the boys… especially when she made them watched. " _Please be gentle if you do."_ She sent as she melted into Celes's kiss.

Celes moaned and kissed Roman once more and then looked at the boys who were watching them. "You boys want a lesson?" she asked them.

Harry's mouth was slightly open. "I… I could go for a lesson…" he said, his eyes were hot on them.

Sune wasn't sure if he should be nervous about this or not, because watching the two of them just… made him want to join them. He nodded before he thought.

Lee smiled, "I know I want much more than a lesson, but I'll settle for one, now." He looked them both over and moaned as he shivered. He really wanted Roman tied up. " _Remember our agreement. You can have her for the whole day, but when you are done, I want her tied up and present to me. God, I'm going to torture her."_

Celes shivered and nodded. " _Oh my horny, horny man I have such a delectably evil idea for that. You won't be able to control yourself when I deliver her to you."_ she sent and then groaned. "We have to wait for our family to get here." she whispered and whimpered a little. "We can all go, someone needs to stay with the kids. And from the color of those eyes it looks as though our friend neighborhood sex god would like to be in attendance." she giggled and shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned up a little and traced her tongue the edge of Roman's ear and moaned. "Maybe we can, and then they can join us after the family gets here." she whispered. "Or some can come and some can stay."

"LANA! REE-REE!" Brax was heard then he ran into the kitchen, followed by the voice of Di and Draco telling him no yelling.

Roman hopped up. "We have family now!" she said. "Draco, Di, you are in charged for a couple of hours, Celes and I plus the men are in need of alone time." She said quickly as she kissed both of them on their cheeks. She squealed and started to run from the kitchen trying to get a head start. She wanted to at least start planning to gain the upper hand in this group orgie… even though she knew wasn't going to be possible.

"Don't you dare run away!" Lee called.

Celes grinned at Draco and Di. "Thank you!" she said and popped herself in front of Roman a few feet. "Oh no, now the naughty Ro is going to have to be punished _and_ my teaching prop." she tsked at her wagging her finger.

Harry skidded to a stop a few feet behind Roman followed shortly by Lee, John and Sune.

Roman squealed and giggled. She turned to go the other way but ran into Harry. She giggled and and bounced back. She gave a nervous giggle as she looked between them. "Oh, this isn't fair!" She squeaked. She bit her lower lip and then popped around Celes only to have her pop in front of her again. She squealed again.

"Some on, chain the little she devil. You aren't getting away." Lee said as he waved a hand and some of the chains Celes and he made appeared. "That should do it. Harry, you have to toss her over your shoulder, Celes is pregnant and can't do it."

Harry chuckled and with a growled pick up Roman and put her over his shoulder. "To the group room we go!" he said.

Celes squealed with delight, she truly loved when the boys were all on her side. She bounced behind them and then giggled went around Harry and gave Roman's ass a smack and moaned. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. She was excited and turned on.

Sune followed as a plan, not to Celes, Lee and Harry's design started to plan. And it definitely involved turning the tables. " _Hey John, if I were to say… switch alliances mid… um orgie, youd follow me yeah?"_

John smiled, " _Double agents, eh? I can do that, yeah."_

Roman kicked her feet and pulled on the chain. "It was just a picture." She squealed when Celes smacked her ass again. "Just a little picture." She giggled.

"A little picture, that _little_ picture… drove… God… with the picture… you just… you are an aphrodisiac." Celes moaned and smacked her ass again as she opened the door to the group room and grinned. " _You know, Lee, one day soon we will have bring some of the things we do in that dark workspace of hours out to show Roman… or just have her down to the workspace sometime. I mean I'm a good subject but no one responds to our toys better than our Roman._ " she sent him privately. "Put her on the bed, Harry, the chains will do the rest.

Harry put Roman down on the bed and as Celes said the chains crawled up the bed frame and secured themselves to it. "Those are cool."

"Aren't they?" Celes asked and giggled. She looked back at Sune and John and then with a tiny blush she turned away from them and looked down at Roman. She was feeling so confident in that instant that she felt like she could get away with anything. She waved a hand and everyone in the room was changed. She sported a little green maternity lingerie set that was made of lace and satin, Roman was naked on the bed and each boy was clad in a pair of satin pajama pants in their mouth watering color and no shirts, including Sune who wore black like a sexy asian Johnny Cash.

"Hey! How come everyone gets a change of close except for me?" Roman protested and pulled on the chains. She shook her arms and pulled on them. She was able to sit up a little and curl her legs under her. "So not fair." She said pulling on them again.

Lee chuckled, " _You_ were the one that was being bad." He waved a hand and the picture appeared. He passed it around. "Exhibit A."

Harry chuckled. "Oh she herself is Exhibit A, I caught her doing this." he moaned as he remembered finding her and looked her over and then the picture again.

John looked at the picture. "Sweet Jesus." he gasped and Kama came forward again in an instant. "This is why sex gods are needed." he rumbled and passed the picture to Sune.

Sune took in the picture and looked at Roman. "You saucy little minx." he said to her softly as a little smile played on his lips. "This is very mean, but very, very hot.

Roman smiled at Sune and blushed a little. "What?" She asked them innocently. "I was just… I made it into a puzzle. I started it when I was pregnant with Bryce. It was something to keep Celes enticed… I didn't know she was showing Lee. It was just an innocent picture."

"Oh, just you wait…. just you wait!" Lee moaned and shook his head. He had plans for her.

Celes smiled a little. "Oh it kept me enticed, and I will be having my way with you and then I have a special hand off for Lee when I'm finally satisfied with you." she moaned and crawled onto the bed. "So this bed is huge, boys. Go ahead take up some spots. But no touching of the Roman until I say okay?" she asked them all.

Harry nodded and got onto the bed on one side of Roman's head.

John and Sune opted to sit closer to Celes on the bed so when the table turned they were prepared.

Lee smiled as he sat across from Harry at the head of the bed.

"Okay, now boys… and girl. I t was just a little picture. Nothing… nothing… Damn, do you all know how intimidating you people are sitting around?" She asked as she tried to sit up closer to the end of the bed.

"If you don't lay back down. I'll chain your legs up as well." Lee growled.

"OH! You, mister controlling." She gave a whimper as she looked at Celes but her core throbbed. Excitement and butterflies exploded into her stomach as she laid back down.

Celes smiled down at her. "I promise to be gentle." she whispered as she leaned down and kissed her. She started to trail kisses down her body feeling her shiver and arch into each touch of her lips on Roman's body. She knew that despite her protests Roman liked the way she felt when Celes did this to her with all the boys watching. When she got to Roman's pelvic bone she stopped and looked up at Lee and Harry. "How about we play a game?" she asked them.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"Mmm, yes." she said and kissed along Roman's pelvic bone. "I do something to Roman, and then each of you gets to try the same thing, and if you get the same reaction I got you don't get a letter… but if you don't you do. And if you have all of Roman's name you have to get off the bed for five minutes and watch from That chair over there." she pointed and then went back to kissing Roman's pelvic bone enjoying the tiny little whimpers she heard Roman making.

Lee smiled, "Interesting play on 'Horse'." He rubbed his chin, "I like, it, lets do that."

"Evil people." Roman shivered and rolled her hips. She so badly wanted Celes to go lover, but she wasn't. She whimpered and rolled her hips again.

Harry chuckled. "I'll play."

"Count me in." Kama said chuckling.

"I'm always up for a game." Sune said as he started to come up with ideas to turn the game on its head.

Celes giggled and moaned as she looked at them. She looked up at Roman. "You want it?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

Roman growled at Celes. "I'm going to get you back for this. Just you wait. Oh, the sweet torture. I'm going to make you scream, wiggle, whimper, and just go out of your mind with need. Oh, yes. I think Ramon is due to come back. Then when you wake up, I shall deny myself to you and make you just stew in your arousal." She shivered and closed her eyes. She was panting and shivering. Her core leaked her juices with anticipation.

Celes faltered and whimpered. "I…" she looked up at Lee and Harry for a little strength. Roman was so good at painting a picture for her. She shivered and pressed her legs together and dipped her head down and licked up some of Roman's juices and tried to get what she said out of her mind.

" _Pay her no mind, Celes."_ Lee sent her. " _Here, let me show you something that will make this even more hot."_ He waved a hand and a ball gag was put in place in Roman's mouth. "Hot, huh?"

Celes shivered and licked her lips and looked at Roman. "Oh Lee, you know just what to get a girl don't you?" she asked him as she slid her hands in little circles over Roman's thighs.

Roman whimpered and shivered. " _You suck… you both suck. Revenge. Total revenge."_

Lee chuckled, "You are so cute when you declare revenge." He cooed at Roman. He would have kissed her over the ball gag but he wasn't allowed to touch her.

Celes finally gave Roman what she wanted and flicked her tongue ring over her piercing and listened to her squeal. She smiled and traced her wet opening with her tongue and shivered as her own body reacted to it. She moaned and slid her tongue down to dip into Roman's core and moaned as she swirled it around and then back up again and flicked her clit again.

Roman moaned as she rolled back on her head. Her body shook and she felt more of her juices leak out of her. God, she was not going to survive the afternoon or night if this kept up. She gave another squeal when she felt Celes' tongue flick against her clit. " _E-e-e-evil woman."_ She shivered.

Celes giggled and moaned and stabbed her tongue back down to her core and started to use it to pump into her. She was so tempted to fill Roman with her magic, but for some reason with the boys watching… something inside of her, she couldn't explain, thought that was their intimate way of touching one another. She moaned as she felt Roman's core start to tighten around her tongue. She moaned and waited for the release, when Roman's came she pressed her own legs together feeling the nagging throb of her own core. She pulled back and looked down at Roman. "Whose… um… who's next?" she whispered.

Harry smiled. "I'll go." he said and helped Celes change places with him and positioned himself between Roman's legs. " _God I hope you make all those same noises, not for the game but just to hear them again."_ he sent Roman as he lowered his head to her core.

Roman shivered as she felt more of her juices leak. It was like her first release was just a teaser. God, they were all going to tease her. She shivered and looked up at Lee as he looked down at her. She shivered and her body heated more. She looked down to Harry and her body shook. Yeah, she wasn't going to make it, she could tell. God… she looked at John/Kama and the day they spent in the other house flooded back to her mind. Then she looked at Sune… Five… Good God! She had to get through four more. This was almost as bad as when Celes used the vibrator on her.

Harry repeated Celes' actions except the part with the tongue ring for those parts he gently pulled on the piercing with his teeth and for the most part he got the same noises. He dipped his tongue in and out of her core and used his magic self to rub her clit for discretion as he wanted to give her a little more unbearableness.

Roman squealed and moaned. Her hips jerked and shivered. She rolled back on her head as she moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to control everything that was happening, but it didn't work. She gave another squeal as her orgasm washed over her. Her hips and lower back jerked and shivered.

Harry licked up some of her juices and sat up and looked at Lee and then to Celes and smiled at her. She was very turned on. He looked as John and Sune and then smiled. "Whos next?" he asked them.

Lee smiled, "That would be me." He looked over to Celes. "Bonus point if we get her gush?" he asked as he traded places with Harry.

Celes thought about it and pressed her legs together bringing them up a bit. "Yes, I think that could work." she whispered. Of all the people she enjoyed watching with Roman, it was Lee. She shivered as she prepared for the show.

Roman claimed her legs closed and whimpered.

Lee chuckled, "Awe, don't be like that, butterfly." He kissed her toes. "It will only make me tie down your legs.

She whimpered and slowly opened them.

"Good girl." he kissed her inner thigh. "You know my rule… no releasing until I say. Be a good girl and I won't be so rough." He licked from her core to her clit. He swirled his tongue around her clit and moaned against her. He truly did enjoy her taste. Every chance he got to be with her, he made sure to taste her. He flicked his tongue over the little head of her clit and then pulled on her ring. He licked back down to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her, laping up as much of her juices he could get. That sweet, fruit of the island. Being with her was like being and knowing the islands in the most intimate of ways. He licked back to her clit and started to suck on it. He used his teeth to scrape against it and moaned again.

Roman squealed as she rolled back on her head. She breathed heavily as she rolled her hips into him. She couldn't help but leak more of her juices. The sound of him sucking up her juices alone was enough to send any woman over the edge. She shook and jerked her hips. When she felt him use his teeth she nearly sat up. She gave a little scream as she shivered. She arched her back and shivered. She tried hard… she really tried hard not to release like he said but the more she held it in the more pressure she felt build up. She bucked her hips under him and just screamed her moans against the ball gag then with one last roll onto her head she was releasing her orgasm and her juices.

Lee gave a growl, "Punishment for that later." He told her as he licked her clean.

"T-to be fair, y-you are very g-good at that." Celes pointed out unable to help her stutter. "W-whos next?" she asked softly.

"Sune or Kama?" Harry asked.

Kama looked at Sune. "Well, fox, who first?" he asked.

"You go, I'll go last." Sune said.

Kama gave a grin still trying to figure out what he was thinking and switched places with Lee. He looked down at Roman and smiled. "You know I don't think anyone is following the rules." he said and then pointed to Celes. "And I think that you should take some pleasure in how much this is torchering Celes." he said to Roman and leaned down and kissed her flat belly scraping his teeth along it lightly as he inched towards her core.

She shivered and looked up at Celes. Yes, it was all over her body language and emotion. She was just as turned on and wanted a release. She shivered and looked down to Kama. Those organ eyes… she shivered.

" _I know I'm good at that."_ Lee sent Celes. " _However, you are a good girl and you do as I tell you. Ro has yet to do so."_ He smiled as Celes as he ran his heated eyes down her body. He had hoped but making Ro gushed it would give Celes a little orgasm of her own. That was always his goal. However, he always seemed to get closer and closer to that goal as the years go on.

Celes gave Lee a smile and pressed her legs together, that time… she had nearly gotten there just by watching him make Roman gush. She shivered and looked at Kama as he dipped his head down between Roman's legs. She gave a tiny almost inaudible whimper when she saw Roman's juices all over her legs and lady bits. She shut her eyes as her own juices continued to leak from her. " _I am a good girl."_ she sent Lee and shivered again.

Kama growled as he lightly bit the entire area of Roman's core area. He slipped his tongue down to her core and buried his face into the area as he thrust his tongue as deeply as he could get it and shook his head growling to add the vibrations the action caused.

Roman screamed and clamped her legs shut over Kama's head. She rolled her hips and jerked at the same time. Her juices leaked out at a constant flow. Her thighs quivered as she screamed again. " _Evil…. sex… god…"_ She sent him as she bucked her hips against him and screamed again with her release and her juices gushing out.

Kama chuckled and licked up Roman and then flicked over her sensitive clit, he sat back up and licked his lips and looked at Sune. "All yours." he said and coughed a glimpse of Celes who was now leaning heavily against the headboard.

Sune smiled down at Roman as he took Kama's place. Without a move of his hand or anything and suddenly he and Roman were cloaked from the others, not that they knew that. "An illusion, so my Little goddess can rest and plan retaliation" he said as he crawled up her and removed the gag. "They all think I'm doing naughty things to you… with you." he chuckled.

She shivered and moaned as she finally relaxed onto the bed. She closed her eyes. "G-good." she breathed. Her body still jerked from all the orgasm she had. She looked up at Sune and in his lavender eyes. "You… aren't play?" He asked. "Is… is this too much for you? Later… if I escape I will spend some time with you."

Sune smiled. "It is a little awkward but hardly too much. I'd prefer to… taste my lady in front of her and her alone." he winked at Roman. "I want very desperately to turn this around on them…" he gave a dark chuckle. "Oh the looks on their faces."

She giggled and smiled. "Celes needs some attention. Oh! I got it, what if you have me and Celes trade places? Keep the cloak up so everyone thinks she is me and I'm her. Oh… yes. Yes, she gets some attention and the tables are turned." She giggled.

Sune cracked a smile. "We can do that. Would you like to be the one to do it?" he asked her.

"Yes. Release my hands." She practically bounced with excitement. When she was released she cloaked Celes and made her lay down. Of course by doing that they had to drop the cloak in front of her eyes. Once she was chained down Roman giggled and pretended to be Celes. "My little Celes." She whispered. "Time for revenge and to get you back." She giggled and kissed her right before replacing the gag. Roman had to block the connection from the guys to Celes so that she couldn't tell but kept the feeling open so they didn't feel shut out. She leaned back on the headboard as Sune dropped the outer cloak of what he was 'doing to Roman' but kept the cloak of Roman being Celes and Celes being Roman.

Roman took Sune's spot and kissed up Celes' leg. She kissed her core and giggled. She kissed up her body and moaned as she slid her fingers into her hot, dripping core. It automatically gripped her fingers. She moaned as she kissed up to her breast and gave each of them attention. The she kissed up to her neck and chink. She dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she pumped her tongue in and out of her mouth. Her fingers slowly started to pump into her. She wanted to get her off this way but she was supposed to be Celes. Celes was already horny and aroused. She lowered her hips to her core and moaned. She rolled her hips against hers and shivered. Celes was already leaking so their juices mixed well. She started to rock her hips faster ont Celes. " _Its okay, Celes. You can come now if that is what you need. These boys will just have to give you two orgasm each."_ She giggled to her and rubbed their clits together.

Celes arched back and pressed harder into Roman her whole body buzzed. She couldn't quite figure out how this had happened but she didn't care. She was so horny and watching what the boys did to Roman had driven her crazy. She needed the contact and it was Roman. " _God Roman... Yes."_ She sent her. She looked up at Lee and then Harry and realized that they thought she was Roman. If they found out Ro was in so much trouble. She moaned loudly around the gag and looked at Roman as her body shook hard and her release came quickly. She gave a tiny scream and shut her eyes tight as she orgasmed for Roman. Her body jerked violently and her core still throbbed for more.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips faster and pressed more onto her. She lifted her leg and to her shoulder and moaned as she kissed the inside of her ankle and rocked her hips faster and harder. She leaned her head back and moaned as she took in the feel of her core pressed into hers. She shivered again and felt the throb and tightening of her own orgasm coming on.

There wasn't much Celes could do but just let it all happen. She rolled back on her head and screamed around the gag. She watched how Roman moved and her body just responded to it. She rolled back on her head again as her body tightened again. She was going to come again. And she wanted to feel it. Something changed as she watched Roman and suddenly the game was over and it was just them. How it happened and when she didn't know but she just… opened up and shut her eyes and the world exploded around them.

Roman screamed as she orgasm hit her. Her body tighten and shivered and jerked. She felt Celes and moaned. All their love and lust for each other connected to each other. She looked down at her and kissed her over the ball gag. " _Is it over? Do we need to be alone now?"_ She asked her. " _I can make that happen._ "

Celes sniffed and nodded a little. " _I need this thing out of my mouth. And I feel bad… but I want you."_ she sent, she was getting overwhelmed. It hadnt happen to her in so long, where she felt so emotional. She sniffed again. " _Please."_ she whispered in their connection.

"Oh good." She smiled and dropped the cloaks. "Sorry, boys, but this has now turned into a private show between us girls." She worked opened the chains.

"Hey!... how… what… what?" Lee asked.

Harry just sat a bit confused. He could see Celes though.

Sune smiled. "I helped, I can do that." he said.

Celes sat up and sniffed and took out the gag. She smiled and wiped at her eyes a little. "Sorry." she said.

"No, do what you have to do." Lee said sitting back. "I'm so going to get Roman later." He shook his head and smiled.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Celes in a cradle, "My little Cel-Bear. I'll take good care of each other." She kissed her cheek. "We will see you guys later." She smiled when she heard the doorbell and more squealing kids. She popped them into their room. "Oh, my soft little Cel-Bear." She wiped her eyes. "You okay? Just feeling the love?"

Celes nodded and sniffed. "It overwhelming. I… it hasn't felt this overwhelming in so long." she whispered and smiled. "I just…" she gave a watery laugh and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I love you." she whispered. "I missed you." she said and ran her hands over Roman's arms.

"I missed you too." She rubbed her nose against Celes' and pressed her lips to hers. "You can closed some of the connection. Don't keep it so wide open, you will feel overwhelmed." She ran her fingers through her hair and just held her. She loved holding Celes like this. She was so cute and little and soft.

Celes always knew she could do that. Well not always, at the beginning she hadn't known how to do it but now she did. "I don't want to." she whispered honestly. She shut her eyes and smiled and sniffed and did so anyways. "How do you do it?" she asked. "You just… you feel everything all the time how do you do it?"

She smiled, "Chuck can feel emotions, that is what it is." She sighed and held Celes in her arms. "Lots of practice. Remember our first year? Oh, I was a mess, is much so that I would get sick. But Its okay now." She pushed back some of Cel's hair. "But lots of meditation and training. Sense used to work me so hard until I had no time feel anyone else but sleep." she giggled.

Celes smiled and reached up and touched her cheek. "I really wish you had told me when we were younger. But I'm always glad to know you're okay. You are though, right?" she asked, she never said much about it but she worried every day that Roman would get too overwhelmed.

Roman smiled down at her. "I am okay. I've been okay since… Well, since we started training. It helped me to help you. So, we are good!" She kissed her. "But you know what, we are awesome and little Chuck will be just as good. Would you like to train with me? Oh, we can go to Sensei and he can help."

Celes nodded. "Damon should go too." she whispered and looked at Roman. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Damon should go too. Maybe Lana too… Oh, we will have to take Bree. You know they don't like to be separated." She kissed her. "What do you need to tell me."

"Lately I've been feeling a little… smothered." she whispered. "Not… not… okay. So I'm never alone, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Roman smiled. "You want to be alone, don't you?"

"Maybe, for a while. I don't want to be mistaken for leaving, I just… even after Addie passed I wasn't truly alone… where I decided to be with someone instead of them deciding to be with me." she said and looked at Roman. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. You want to have some alone time." She nodded. "I know Lee is your warrior and will want to know where you are going… So, I'm going to be okay. I'm not going to ask. This is all you. Okay?" She kissed her. "You just let me know when you are ready to come back and I'll come and get you. "Okay?"

Celes smiled. "Thank you, Roman." she whispered and sat up and kissed her. "Now, about this picture. See I had all these plans for you." she kissed her again. "And all these ways I was going to have you." she kissed her again. "And you derailed them, so now I have to punish you, have you and then have you again and then… I have to wrap you up all nice and happy for Lee." she said and kissed her again and crawled over her forcing Roman to lay down as they kissed. She proceeded to do just as she said and then some. And then delivered Roman to Lee that night, she led Roman to him by a chain and giggled as she skipped off and listened to him growl.

Roman giggled as she ran down the hall, dodging around kids and then ran into her closet she shared with Celes. "Ha-ha! Try again some other time, slow poke!" She told Lee.

"You little brat! I'll get you."

Rain giggled, "Daddy, you are in the way. Roxie and I want to get dressed." She said as they were both wrapped in towels.

"Ro… Rain! Roman! Your daughter is out here."

Roman opened the door and pulled the girls in. "No boys allowed!" she slammed the door in his face and giggled.

Rain giggled, "We are here to get dressed for the day."

"Mummy! Ree-ree wants to be pretty today. I want flowers in my hair." Lana said walking in as she tried to keep Ree-ree by her side and undistracted.

"I want flowers too! The big pretty one Daddy give Mama sometimes." Bree said and turned and to try and look at something but Lana wouldn't let her leave her side.

"I have little hair clips in that type of flower." Celes said coming down the staircase in the middle of the closet. "Hello ladies."

"Hi!" Roxie waved her hand.

Diamond giggled with Jude as she walked in with Vinny. "Papa and the rest of the dads sent us in here to get dressed." Diamond said.

"Okay, so you girls go over there and pick out what you are going to wear, Miss Vinny and Lana come with me and we will pick out some dresses and shorts for Lana." She said before she protested. "Then do your hair really pretty."

"What about Zoe?" Vinny asked as she followed Roman.

"Already got Zoebird covered." Celes said holding up a little dress in white with teal hibiscus blooms on it. She smoothed her own white dress out and finished going down the stairs and slipped from the closet.

"See, there you go." Roman told Vinny. Herself and Celes went to work on dressing the girls and putting them into the outfits. "Lana, don't get too dirty, you are performing, and we putting you in a skirt!"

Lana grumbled as she pulled Ree-ree out the room. "Come on, Ree-ree, Brax is waiting."

Roman giggled and shook her head. She placed some flowers in Vinny's hair. "You are free to go, Miss Vinny." She gave her a mirror to look at herself. "See, all pretty."

Vinny grinned. "Dai-Dai will approve and I like it alot too!" she said and shot up and ran from the room.

"Well i guess that's all she needed." Celes said, the older girls had already filed out. "Will you help me put this in my hair?" she asked holding up the hair clip with three flowers on it. Each was a different flower.

"Okay." She giggled and brushed her hair and then added the hairclip with the three flowers. She kissed Celes' cheek, "How is that?" She asked.

"Perfect." she said and smiled. "I'm excited. I made the drinks like I always do, and we have kabobs for Harry and Lee even made special hot pockets in the menu so I could have my craving. Oh! And I made a special dessert for the girls after they perform." she giggled.

"Oh good." Roman giggled. She kissed Celes' cheek again. "What dress you wearing, little lady?"

Celes pulled out the simple white dress with the green leaves on it. "This one, with white flops and the green and white straw lei I made last night." she said with a smile. "And you, Baby Girl?" she asked.

This one." She pulled out a white dress with blue leaves and big bright blue hibiscus flowers. The length went to the middle of her thighs. "Need any more help?"

"Mmm, no." she kissed Roman after she got her dress on. "I'm going to go help, Mr. In the Luau zone." she giggled referring to Lee's tunnel vision when it came to Luau, although this year he'd made time to play in between. "I got a few more things to do and then I assume the festivities will start." she kissed her again and giggled and left the closet and went down to the kitchen. "Alright, put me to work." she said.

"Oh, good." He kissed her, "You look, very, very pretty. I love the flowers." He picked her up and sat her on a stool, "Banana's on a stick, dipped in chocolate, and sprinkled anyway you want."

"Hello people of the house!" Alan called as he walked in and was knocked over by kids.

Lark laughed as he watched his sibling take down Alan. He picked up his daughter and waded through his siblings to him. "Hey, Pop-pop. There is a great granddaughter here who will not stop asking for you." he laughed holding little Rileigh out to Alan.

"Oh, look how cute you are in your dress." He cooed at his great granddaughter." He kissed her cheeks. "Now, tell me, Little Rileigh, what can great pop-pop get you."

Rileigh gave a giggle and hugged him around his neck. "Daddy says only you can give me chocolate." she giggled.

Lark laughed. "Oh yeah, Ri, that's what Daddy said." he shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with Uncle Damon." he laughed.

Alan chuckled, "Well, lets go on out to the back yard and Pop will spoil on the kids." he hugged Lark. "Its good to see you too."

"I got it!" Roman called as the doorbell rang. "Coming through!" She said jumping over kids. "Hi daddy." She kissed Alan on the cheek. Then she went to the door and opened it. "Dalton!" She squealed and jumped into his arms. "Long time no see! Lexi!" She hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Oh, come in, come in."

Dalton heard his kids in. "The kids, my eldest starts Hogwarts this year. Leroy, why don't you take your sister and go find the kids." he said. "And keep an eye on Alivia!" he called after his son and then smiled at Roman. "I brought you a present." he said to her.

"Ooh, present? I like Presents." She bounced on her toes.

Dalton chuckled. "Oh I remember." he said and stepped aside so she could see his older brother and Scott. "Happy Luau!" he said chuckling.

"SCOTT!" she squealed and jumped into his arms as they hugged. "Oh, I missed you! You know a little birdy told me that you helped with the mask. Totally awesome!"

"I'm glad you loved it, it was so fun planning that."

"Hey, Scott…" Lee trailed off. "And Dalton. Sorry, i forgot you were going to be here." He smiled politely and extended his hand out to him.

Dalton just chuckled and took the gesture. "Yes well, I can understand why you would." he said shaking his head.

"Hey, what do you want me to do with these…" Celes walked out of the kitchen and saw Dalton, Lexi, Scott, and Gregg. "Dalton. Hi!" she said she set the tray down and offered hugs all around. When she got to Gregg she looked at him. "You look good." she said to him.

"Awe yes, my affliction is lessening since you changed the potion treatments for full moons." Gregg said and looped an arm around Scott.

"You're just a werewolf dear, its hardly an affliction." Celes said gently and stepped back next to Roman.

Harry came in from the backyard and frowned. "I thought he wasn't going to come." he said under his breath of Dalton and then forced a smile. "Hey! We should start filing out back the kids are getting restless."

Roman giggled, "That's me. Come on, lets show you the rest of the family and the husbands." She giggled. "There are two more."

"Oh yes, there are. John and Sune!" Celes said and they all started out.

Sune picked up Hail and flew him in a circle again and then set him back down and looked up when the rest of the family came out. He smiled. "I think you guys collect people." he noted to John.

"I guess so, I don't even know these people." He gave a little frown and stood up as he set Damon down. "Go play and be good!" he told the boys.

"Well I guess we can go through meeting these new people together then." Sune grinned at John as the girls approached with the new people.

Roman giggled as she held Celes' hand and walked over. "And this is the two new guys… well to you two. John, Sune, this is Dalton Gray and Lexi Gray. And you know Scott and his husband Grgg Gray. Gregg is the older brother."

"Ah, I know Gregg and Scott. Its nice to see you two again." He shook their hands and then shook Dalton's hand. He frowned. "The name sounds familiar."

"To be delicate, he is an old boyfriend." Lee told him. " _The boy that took her virginity. That is all you need to know."_ He sent him.

John jolted a bit and nodded. He rolled his eyes. "I did this once before with Blaise, so skipping to the part where you're my friend would be good. I don't like it, you've been with Roman but what she did in the past is in the past. So welcome." he said.

Sune reached out a hand a little confused and shook hands with them. He knew a lot about Roman but some of the intimate stuff he couldn't get to when he was Nogitsune. "Well old boyfriend or no, welcome." he bowed slightly.

Roman rolled her eyes at John. "Smooth… not." She galred at Lee. " _Behave!"_

" _What? I am behaving. I haven't done anything."_ He said raising his hands.

"Anyways, you know the Weasely family and the rest of the kids are ours." She smiled.

"Big family." Gregg whispered to Scott. He and Scott didn't talk about kids because Gregg was so afraid to try with his 'affliction' as he called it. But with what Celes had been doing to help, it was getting better.

"And they are perfect." Scott smiled. He looked up at Gregg lovingly. "We will have one, I know we will. I love you and no matter what happens I'm will you always."

Gregg smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Yeah, my Singing Scott Bird." he said and pulled him over to a chair at a table and made him sit in his lap.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "Arent they cute?" she asked watching Gregg and Scott forget there was anyone else there.

"Yes they are. The remind me of us." She giggled and bumped her hip to Celes.

"Oy! That's Ri's flower!" Lana called out Hail.

"Yeah, but I'm giving it to her unless you catch me!" He laughed.

"Get back here!"

"Kid duty calls." Roman said. "Lana, get off your brother!" She called as she walked over.


	22. Chapter 22

Celes watched for a few minutes and then turned to Dalton and looped her arm through his. "I have to talk to you." she said and looked at Lexie. "Is that alright?"

Lexie nodded. "I'll get us some seats." she kissed Dalton.

Celes grinned at the boys. "I need a minute with Dalton here, alone. Go on you all have things to do." she said to them.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked frowning.

"Nothing. Go on. I'm fine." she said and shooed him off and pulled Dalton away from everyone. "So I need to ask you a question."

"Okay, I thought you didn't like me but okay." he said following her.

"You're not that bad, I've been unnecessarily harsh about you over the years. I'm sorry. Look… I wanted to ask if… if you'd train me." she asked stopping them at the edge of the yard so she was still in line of sight of all of them.

Dalton frowned and looked at her belly. "Celes, you're pregnant." he pointed out.

Celes rolled her eyes. "I know that, dimbo, I meant after Chuck is born." she said shoving his shoulder and giggling at him.

"Oh! Oh uh… sure… but why all the cloak and dagger?" he asked.

"I… uh… I don't want to tell the others yet… I don't want them to go all Gir Princess Celes can't do that." she whispered. "Just… just don't say anything. I'm going on this thing after Chuck gets here and if you could go too… that would be great. I… I want to take it seriously. No going easy on me. I want to do this. I want to not feel like I need to rely on them for everything. I like it, I do but I'm not always with one of them… well… I mean I used to be like that…" she shook her head. "You don't need to hear all that, that's just me." she blushed. "Thank you Dalton." she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saying yes."

Dalton held her waist lightly. "Uh sure, Celes." he said.

Harry watched them from the group of him, Lee, John, and Sune. "What is she doing with him? What is with that guy? What now Celes is okay with him? Why does he make me so mad?" he growled.

"Because he had what you have now, first. It is also why you don't get along with Alaric's father that well." Sune said softly.

"You sound like Sensei." Harry grumbled.

Sune smiled but didn't say anything.

Lee grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Either way I don't like how either one of them have a need to hug him."

"I'm inclined to agree with that." John said softly eyeing the way Celes grinned up at Dalton like he'd just given her a piece of candy she really wanted.

"Maybe you should all realize that you have these girls now, and that man and the other are both happily bound to their own women." Sune said gently. He found he didn't like it either but he tended to be more zen about things.

"Blaise and Celes had a thing. Ro's only thing with him is sex." Lee frowned. "So why still be attach to him. Okay thats enough hugging. John, go get her."

John chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm not going over there and look like the psycho jealous husband." He clapped Harry on the back. "I'll leave that to you and Lee. Fight it out."

Rain watched her father's and her new soon to be father stand in a group talking. She looked around and saw the new kids. "Rosie, do you know who that is?" Pointing to the new boy that was around their age.

"No, I was going to ask you the same question." Roxie looked over to Scorpie and blushed. "Why does he keep watching me? It's making me nervous."

"Who?"

"Scorpius."

Rain looked over to him and gave a giggle. "I think he likes you." She whispered.

"No."

"I think so. I really think so."

"He hasn't talked to me. I mean when you introduced us he just said 'um-um, abado, um-um.'" She giggled. "He was cute."

Rain giggled. "I think he was trying to say 'how do you do?'."

James looked over at Scorpie and smiled a little. "Mate, you gotta stop staring." he said.

Scorpie looked at James and then shook his head and looked back at Roxie. "I can't help it, shes… God I mean look at her!" he said.

James laughed. "Shes totally like my cousin or something but its good to see you interested in someone not Rainy." he noted.

Scorpie blushed. "I grew up with her what did you expect. Roxie Weasley is the first girl our age I've seen I'm not related to." he said looking at her. She kept peaking looks at him and it made him feel warm inside. "I like her. Look at how soft she looks." he said.

James chuckled. "Alright, alright. Stare away, take a nice long look see. Ill just sit over here and stare at Amani while you do." he said shaking his head and focused his attention on Rain. " _I think we need to get these two crazy kids together."_ he sent her.

Rain giggled, "Come on, lets do a do-over." She and Roxie giggled and laced each other's fingers and walked over to James and Scorpie.

"Hello." Roxie greeted.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius." Scorpius said jumping up and hitting his forehead to hers by mistake. "Oh, oh God I'm sorry."

"Mate, chill." James said standing and looked at Roxie. "Ya good?" he asked her.

"I think so. You have a hard head." Roxie told Scorpie and giggled a little as she rubbed her head.

"Er, sorry. I… so… um, a Weasley, huh?" he asked. "I'm a Malfoy, apparently in the day that was an odd combination."

She shook her head and smiled. She stepped closer in front of him. "Check my head please."

Scorpius' heart rate picked up and he looked at her forehead and nodded slightly. "You look okay." he whispered and his hand touched hers lightly.

"Good." she whispered. "Feel a little better? A little calmer?"

"Um… yeah." he said staring at the tops of her head as his hand started to lace with her fingers. "Thanks." he found himself saying. "Sorry… about your head." he whispered back to her.

James stood and grabbed Rain's hand. "Come on Amani, give them a second." he whispered in her ear.

Rain shivered and followed James but kept her eyes on Scorpie and Roxie. "Oh, James. They are so cute."

"Oh yeah, they are. It's good." He said and kissed her neck. "Have I told you how much I like that dress... It's just... Makes me want to touch your legs." He whispered as he led her away from the family.

"Oh?" She giggled and quickly followed James. "Just my legs?" She asked as she pressed to his back and kissed the back of his neck.

"No not just your legs. All of you but it makes your legs a great starting place." he looked around and then smiled a little and led her down into his mother lagoon. It wasn't like they were told to stay out and no one was here anyways. He led Rain up into the treehouse that was there and looked at the bed a minute and then opted for the floor. "We have to be quick though." he whispered.

Rain shivered. "J-James, we aren't supposed to be here without permission." She whispered as she laid on the floor as he was instructing her to do.

"I know, but I want you to be comfortable." He ran a hand up her leg. "You deserve to be taken care of." He said and leaned down and kissed her as his hand reached the bottom of her dress.

She moaned against his mouth. She rubbed her hands up his chest and over his shoulder. She rubbed her leg up his to his hip. "And you deserve to to be taken care of as well. She slid her hand down to the waist bend of James' shorts.

"God Amani what have I done to deserve you?" He asked and slid his hand up to her panties and passed them and touched her core then slid his fingers into it. He moaned. "Next time I taste you again I promise." He panted and kissed her again as he started to pump his fingers in her.

She shuttered a moan and felt herself get excited at the thought of him tasting her again. She really enjoyed that. She moaned again and rolled her hips. She slid her hand down his shorts and found his shaft. She giggled as she started to pump him. "Can I… Can I name your shaft?" She asked.

James paused and thought about it. "Yes but you can't tell anyone." He moaned. He was putty in her hands. He shivered and moved his own hips against her. He liked doing this way cause it nearly had them doing the actual thing he kissed her again and moaned loudly.

She smiled against his lips and moaned as she pumped her hand faster on him. She loved the feel of him in her hand. She couldn't get enough of it. He was velvet, soft, and hard. She rubbed her thumb over the top of his head and moaned as she rolled her hips on his fingers.

James shuddered and gave a growl as he kissed to Rains neck and sucked on it. When he pulled back he saw a mark and found he liked that, alot. He moaned and continued to kiss and suck on her neck as he pumped his fingers faster and rubbed the heel of his hand on her clit. He rolled his own hips faster himself and moaned against her neck.

Rain squealed as she rolled her hips faster. "Oh… God…" She shivered and felt some of her juices leak. She raised her knee higher up James' body and pumped her hands a little faster. He tightened her hand a little more but not enough to hurt him. She shivered and pressed closer to him. "J-James… J-James… Please… Oh, God… I'm… I'm almost there… Oh…" She curled her other hand into his shirt.

James nodded and moaned. "Me… too…" he moaned and kissed her neck again and lightly bit it and pumped his hips and fingers faster. "Amani… do it… God… please do it." he whispered into her ear as he felt her core tighten around his fingers.

She gave a tiny scream as her release hit her and some of her juices gushed out. She jerked and moaned as she leaned her head against his chest. "J-James…" She moaned as she closed her eyes.

James growled a little as he released his own orgasm and nodded as he felt her jerk. "I love you… God I love you so much." he kissed her.

"Uh guys. Papa sent me, its time to start and you guys are missing." Lark called up to them from the bottom of the ladder.

Rain squealed, "I'm dancing!" she said as she straightened her dress out. "James!" She hit his arm. "You knew I was dancing too. Hurry up!" She pulled him to his feet.

"Crap sorry forgot." he said fixing stuff for her and him and then taking her hand and leading her down the ladder. He smiled at Lark sheepishly and ran with Rain back to the backyard.

"And just where were you two?" Celes asked.

"No worries, Cel, they were just walking on the beach." John said smoothly and pushed Rain along to her mother waiting for her.

Rain burned hotly as she ran towards her mother.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "He is just like his father." She said more to herself. She helped Rain changed into her little outfit. "Lana! Oh! I told you not to go running off! Now look at you, covered in mud!"

"But mum, I had to get Brax. He was teasing me and besides, he is more dirtier than me." She said pointing at him.

Roman looked over, "Brax!" She exclaimed with worry. He was literally covered in mud. He looked liked the creature from the black lagoon, just covered in mud.

Celes bustled over. "I've got it." she sang and delicately led Brax off. "You get those girls a dancing." she said over her shoulder.

Roman cleaned Lana off and placed her on stage with her sisters. "After you are done you can go get dirty as much as you wan… never mind not as much as you want. Child of mine." She grumbled.

Rain and Danger giggled.

Lana grumbled under her breath. as she took her spot.

"Okay, so welcome to our end of the summer holiday Luau." Roman said to the family as they all started to settle down. "As always the kids will go first. We will have an intermission of food and I prepared a special dance. Then its on to the adult portion of the talent show."

"Hey! Where is the prize for the adults going to be?" Georgie called.

Roman giggled, "Well, this year's prize will be to Jamaica. A week stay. Now with no further ado, I give you Rain, Danger, and Lana with their Tahitian dance." She giggled and ran over to her spot. She sat down as the music started.

Celes caught the end of the girls number and smiled as she scooted Brax over to Bree. She enjoyed the Hawaiian dance, was even pretty good at it. She had considered an awana for the show but decided against it. She would be singing and not judging this year. Roman liked it more than she did anyways. She sat down in between Sune and John. "Arent they great?" she asked them watching them dance.

John smiled, "Very much. I'm proud of my girls." He said as he chest rose with pride.

Sune smiled, "They are very good."

Lee smiled as he watched the girls dance. The food was still grilling but he had enough time to sit and record. "Hey, your girls aren't half bad." He teased Harry.

"Hey now, I'm better at damn hula then you are and I prove it each time we have one of these. I'm nearly better than Mr. Pure Hawaiian." he said

"Hey!" John said. "Not even!"

"Okay, whatever." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Uh-oh, do I smell a kahiko competition coming on?" Celes asked eyes dancing.

"Oh! Hey, that's good, you do one I'll do one whichever one make Roman more crazy wins." Harry chuckled.

John smiled, "You have a deal."

"Why do I feel mischief over here?" Roman said as she walked over after introducing the next performer. She sat on Sune's lap. "And for once, its not Sune."

Lee chuckled, "I'm not in this." He got up and walked over the grill.

Celes gave a tiny grin. "I'm going to go help Lee." she said and got up before either John or Harry could stop her.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Just a friendly competition." he said. "Isnt that right, Peaches?"

"Whatever you say, baby." He smiled. "Hey, come here." He called Lana over. he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Now, tell me where are you going?"

"No where." She said.

"Oh, really? Is that why I feel your mischief?"

Lana frowned at him. "Too close." She told him. "You watching too close! I can never do nothing!" she said as she slid off his lap and walked away.

Roman giggled.

Harry frowned. "She is up to no good, that Spicy Ramen of mine." he chuckled a little after he said it.

Sune kissed Roman's neck. "I think you're up again, little goddess." he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and shivered. "Okay, up next is Luke and his magic trick."

"Mama!" Luke called. he ran over to her, scooped her up and walked them both to the stage. "I have my assistant. Today we are changing a toy rabbit into a real rabbit." He held Celes tighter in his arms. "You aren't going to touch it. Don't get all worked up."

Celes whimpered and frowned. "Hey, I'm the Mama. I say no. I will not be helping in this." she said weakly and the family laughed. Her whole family knew about this little phobia she had. She blushed and pouted. She looked at the table with John, Harry, Roman, and Sune desperately seeking an out.

"I said you aren't touching the real one." Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, mama, for me?" He gave her a puppy eyed look that looked a _lot_ like Fred.

Celes eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "You suck, Smoosh." she whispered.

"I know, I'll make it up to you too. Something from Honey Dukes or something." He smiled. "Now we are turning this stuffed rabbit… Hey, Danger, where is it?"

"I don't know." She said trying to stuff it behind her. She really had a soft spot for stuffed animals and this one was even more special because Luke sowed it.

"Danger," He warned, "Bring it over." he placed his hands on her hips.

Danger sighed and walked over with it. "Here."

"You can have afterwards." he handed it to Celes. "See, simple. Its only a toy. I _slaved_ over making it. Not bad, right?"

Celes nodded and looked at the toys, the toys had never been that bad. She peaked at George sure he was remembering the time he and Fred made six bunnies appear in her bed one summer.

Georgie smiled widely at her and winked, as to say, 'Yeah, we did. So would do it again.'

"Okay, and you see that this top hat is empty, all empty." He showed everyone the top hat. "Mama, would you place the toy in the hat, please."

Celes did as he asked and then stepped as far away as possible without ruining the show. " _You know what, next luau adult show for you."_ she sent him shivering a little as she started a the top hat anticipating the bunny.

" _Awe, but I'll only be sixteen. You are going to make me do the adult show? I can't go on the vacations mum gets. Not yet anyways."_ Luke sent her. "Okay, you kids come up here." he pointed at some of his younger little siblings, cousins, and some of Dalton's kids. "Now wiggle your fingers over the hat and repeat after me. Not a toy but into a rabbit. Not a toy but into a rabbit. Not a toy but into a rabbit." He told them. he smiled as they did that and wiggled their fingers. "Danger if you would be so kind into pull out the real rabbit."

Danger stepped over and pulled out her rabbit. "Mister! How did you get Mister down here?"

"Its a secret. And that is how you turn a toy rabbit into a real rabbit."

Everyone clapped. "At least he wasn't trying to cut me in half again." Jude said loudly causing everyone to laugh.

Celes edged off the stage and scurried over to the kitchen and glued herself to Lee's side and whimpered. "Stupid little beady eyed fluff balls of demonic origins." she grumbled.

Lee chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Its okay. Its all over, no stupid little beady eyed fluff balls of demonic origins to come after you." He kissed the top of her head and chuckled again.

Celes pouted and nodded and eased away a little so Lee could move to cook. "I hate bunnies." she whispered and sat herself on one of the stool and watched Roman get up and introduce the next act which was Noah, who did a light show with potions and ended with a giant life like dragon going over the audience.

Lee smiled and set a hot pocket in front of her. "Have something to eat to ease your nerves." He smiled.

"Hero, you are my hero. You need a cape…" she giggled. "Alemana man!" she giggled at her little joke and ate some of the hot pocket and moaned.

He chuckled and continued to cook. "I don't know about all that. However, I would like to you to have some real food later." He kissed her. "having fun, though? Besides the whole rabbit thing, that is."

Celes nodded. "I love luau. I love the kids show and the adult show always leads us into interesting things. I anticipate it." she said. "I'm going to sing a pretty song." she smiled.

"Ooh, I can't wait until you sing then." He took some of the kabobs and added some more.

Celes giggled, she always enjoyed how much he liked her singing. She would sing for him at their wedding. Then she frowned as she thought about the dancing part. She ate her food as her mind started to turn over idea for that and she watched as Jude did an improptu ballet number with Val.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Roman smiled as she watched.

George walked around and knelt down between John and Sune since Roman was sitting on Sune's lap. "So, one has heard the judge can be bribed."

Roman giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, If one was to bribe the judge, what would one have to do?"

"Well, I think one would have to take the judge out for her birthday that is coming out. Like a lunch and then paint the town red." she giggled.

"Literally paint the town red?" George chuckled.

"Literally paint the town red."

"I'm all for it, let one talk to the wify." he got up and walked back to his wife.

"I'm going to paint the town red. I'm going to paint the town red. I'm going to paint the town red." Roman sang as she did a little dance on Sune's lap. "Oh, and to think this time next year Lark and Nick will be added to the adult show… or are they in the adult show now?"

John sighed. "They asked this morning if they could be included in the adult pool given that they are now out of Hogwarts… well nearly this is their seventh year coming yeah?" he asked.

Celes walked over and sat herself on John's lap and sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, in that case, I think we can add them, then after Hogwarts they can go on the Jamaica trip." Roman smiled. She leaned over and poked Celes' side. "You looked so cute."

Celes pouted. "Smoosh owes me big not only did he make me endure the bunny trip but he did this thing that Fred used to do to me when he wanted me to do something for him." she pouted some more and shook her head.

Harry chuckled. "You know, it was cute though Dove." he noted.

Celes turned and looked at him. "It was terrifying." she said.

"And cute." Harry said back poking her nose.

"Butt monkey." she said and turned away from him.

Roman giggled and kissed her, "Its okay, Cel-Bear. I was ready to spring into action if the mean scary bunny hopped your way."

Celes smiled at her. "See this is a warrior. Take tips boys." she said to John, Harry and Sune.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Sune and John both chuckled as well. John rubbed her arms and then rubbed her belly. "So, Ro, and I were talking about Nick and Lark, they asked to be in the adult show this year, what do you think?"

Celes looked over at her boys and sighed. They were adults, Nick looked exactly like Cedric these days and he was so grown and confident. Skie did that for him she really brought him out of his shell. And Alaric was a father, who was secretly engaged to his baby mama cause he was too chicken to tell his family he'd asked her. Celes only knew because she'd found the ring and demanded explanation. She was thrilled and keeping the secret was killing her. "Yeah I suppose they can. Then if they win they can go after they finish their final year. Because you know if one wins all four of those kids are going." she said.

"Yeah." John sighed.

Roman giggled. "Its okay. They will go. They always go." She caught Lark and Nick's eyes and curled her finger for them to come over.

Lark and Nick walked over to them and looked down at Roman.

"Yes, mum?" Lark asked.

"So, there is a tradition you to have to uphold." She told them both and smiled. "Every adult that is participating in the adult show have _always_ bribed the judge."

Lark stared at her for a second and then caught on. "Oh! Really? Uh okay… who's the judge." he asked.

"That would be mum there, Lark." Celes said to her song giggling.

"Oh… um… yeah okay." he said.

Nick grinned. "Come on, Lark we can talk to the girls." he said pulling Lark away.

"Have fun." Roman called and giggled. "Oh, I'm up." She bounced off Sune's lap and went back on stage and called Roxie to the stage for her performance.

Lana squealed as she ran past Harry and then doubled back and climbed onto his lap. "Hide me from Brax!"

Harry chuckled. "Why, what did you do to him?" he asked his daughter holding her close to him.

She looked up at him with her round light green eyes. "I didn't do anything." She whispered innocently and giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Alana, what did you do?" he asked her.

She giggled, "Shh!" She said as she snuggled under his arm to hide more. "I only gave him a shell. I didn't know there was something in it." She told him honestly.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Brax yelled running into the adults seated.

Bree followed. "Abraxas you have to stop running around or I can't get the little guy off you." she yelled.

"Get it off!" he yelled as he stopped in front of Di. "Mama, please!" he said holding up his hand to reveal a tiny hermit crab clamped onto it.

Di suppressed a laugh. "Oh sweet." she said to him soothingly and she gently removed the crab. "Oh we'd better get Papa to heal that, huh?" she asked.

Brax pouted and his shining blue eyes swam with tears.

Draco chuckled and healed the little clip mark on his son's finger. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, stupid Lana." he grumbled.

Bree kicked Brax's leg. "She was just trying to share with you." she said.

"Hey!" Brax said rubbing his leg where she'd kicked.

"Briseius Helen Jordan!" Celes snapped at her daughter.

Bree winced and turned to her. "Sorry Mama." she said and walked over sadly. "Lala just gave him a shell and he called her stupid. I had to kick him for her."

"You don't need to kick anyone you could have just told him that wasn't nice to call Lana stupid." Celes said to her lifting her face with her chin.

Lana sniffed as she pressed closer to her father. "I didn't mean to." She whispered up to him. "I really didn't mean to. I just wanted him to have a pretty shell like how Ree-ree has pretty flowers."

Harry sighed and rubbed her back . "I know, Spicy Ramen, we are getting that."

Celes looked at Lana and then at Bree. "I think its time for the kids to head in for the night anyways." she got off John's lap carefully. "Come on, all the little ones and some older ones to the media room." she said. "Daddy can bring dinner to them in there, yeah?" she turned to Lee.

"Yeah, its almost done, I promise." Lee told them.

Roman frowned, "But the show isn't done." She whispered more to herself then to the others. She didn't want to undermine Celes' authority but there were only a few more kids that needed to perform.

Damon pulled Vinny under one of the tables. He wasn't ready to go in just yet. He enjoyed being in Hawaii and in the sun and sand. he didn't like being cooped up inside. "Shh." he told Her as he pressed himself and Vinny between legs and under a dress to hide.

Roman caught Damon and Vinny and walked over to Lexie and Dalton. "Don't be alarmed, but I think my son and daughter are hiding under your dress." She whispered to Lexie.

Lexie smiled up at her. "I think you're right." she whispered and reached down and found the sides of the kids there and tickled.

Vinny squealed and edged away into Damon trying to get away.

Celes amended her statement. "I think maybe Lana, Bree and Brax need to just sit here until its time to go in." she said drawing up a bench for them.

Lana clung to Harry. "No…" She whined. "I can sit here and be good. I promise. Please." She pouted.

Roman shook her head. "That one is mine." She told them. "Damon, Miss Vinny, come on out. You aren't going to be sent inside. I promise."

Damon peaked out. "Promise?"

"Have I ever broke a promise to you?" Roman asked.

He smiled and then pulled Vinny out.

Roman picked them both out. "These are our reborn again lovers. Long story." She told them. "Damon, Vinny, this is Auntie Lexie and Uncle Dalton. Say hi."

Damon stuck out his hand to Lexie. "Hi." He greeted and shook her hand a little. He looked at Dalton and this instant dislike and disgust came over his face.

Dalton frowned slightly and smiled a little. "Uh hey little guy."

Vinny felt Damon's shift and reached out and took his hand. "No?" she asked him.

"No, not him." Damon told her. "Dirty." He hissed at Dalton.

Roman frowned and thumbed his arm. "Be nice, or else. Now say hi."

"Hi." he said tight lipped as he rubbed his arm.

Roman shook her head. "Go play and stay out of trouble." She shook her head. "I am so sorry about that. I should have known better. I guess I really need to catch you up on our lives." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. She didn't even know where to start with Damon. It was Damon that scratched the hell out of his back when they finally did the deed.

Dalton smiled a little. "Its okay, Ro. You have collected men, I see. If I had know that well maybe I would have tried harder." he said.

Lexie punched his arm. "Hey!"

"Only kidding Lex, only kidding. So Damon doesn't like me, okay cool. Maybe Lexie, the kids and I will stay a few days and catch up if that's alright." he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. I really wouldn't but…" She giggled. "The others might mind. Besides, Lexie can stay. There shouldn't be no reason why she has to leave. You guys share everything. Besides, I flirted with her in school too." She smiled at her and winked.

Lexie's cheeks flushed a bit and she nodded. "Yeah, she did. "

Dalton raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Well I think I have two of you on my side now. Celes says I'm not so bad." he said.

"I was always on your side, Dalton. You were a good friend. And please keep in mind, Celes and I hooked you two up again… of course I think Celes only did it to get you out our hair." She shook her head. "Well, I learned a lot about my magic. You remembered that I told you I could sense your emotions and change them if I have to, well… I'm still trying to figure out where and how that came to be." She said to herself as she frowned a little. "Anyways, come to find out I'm full blooded Hawaiian." She sighed and told them the rest of the story of how the all came to be, skimming over a few parts. "So, Damon is my demon… or use to be my demon. He never really liked you."

Dalton nodded and smiled. "Its all good. I'm not too tore up about it. He's a good kid." he said watching Damon with the little red head they called Vinny.

"He loves her, they are mated. When they hit puberty her markings on him will appear on his arms." She smiled over at them. "Oh, he _lives_ to terrorize Lee. Both he and Lee are constantly picking on each other."

Dalton laughed. "I'm sure that's a sight to see." he said and turned when the kids on stage finished. "Oh, you're up." he said to Roman.

"Oh, I'll be back." She walked back on the stage and introduced Amy and Matt. She giggled when John gave a groan. She walked back to Lexie and Dalton's table. George came over. "Okay, you have a deal." He said and then walked away.

Roman giggled, "Oh, yay!"

From across the backyard she heard a loud squeal and saw Diamond running towards them. Then she ran passed and threw herself into her mother's arms. "MUM!"

Pansy hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh baby, look at you! Oh." she started to cry.

Charlie walked up behind them and smiled. "She was having lots of trouble working of the courage to come." he said gently leading them closer to his family.

Diamond giggled and cried with her mother. "I'm so glad you brought her. Oh, I love you. I missed you so much." She kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too, oh I love you." Pansy hugged Diamond again. "Oh and I have news. Oh but let me hug you a little longer." she squeezed her daughter.

John chuckled as he watched them. "Oh her news is good." he said with a wink. "Molly will be thrilled." he whispered to Sune.

Sune watched them and smiled. "I can tell. She is glowing." he whispered back.

John chuckled. "And now she will tell her daughter. Let us watch."

"Oh baby, okay I have to tell you this." Pansy wiped her eyes. "First of all, Charlie aske me to marry him." she said.

She squealed and jumped up and down. She hugged Charlie and then hugged her mum. "Oh, this won't interfere with me and Luke, right? Oh, who cares! This is going to be awesome!"

"Wait interfere?" Pansy asked.

"I'm… we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend… hopefully more." She blushed.

Pansy smiled and pressed her forehead to her daughters. "It won't interfere. Charlie is Luke's uncle but not your father. And as for that, your little sibling will be his cousin though." she whispered watching her daughters response. She was most nervous about this.

Diamond shook her hands in excitement, then her whole body shook, and she jumped up and down as she screamed. "Oh, my GOD!" she screamed again. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She wrapped her arms around her mum and jumped with her.

Pansy laughed and jumped few times with Diamond and then stopped them. "Oh I can't do that too much it makes me nauseous." she said to Diamond and kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled and stepped up next to Roman who watched as well. "Well, its the summer of engagements, huh?" she asked.

Roman gave a frown, "What do you mean?" she asked. She looked back at Diamond and Pansy and smiled. They were just too cute.

"You and John. Pansy and Charlie theres a ring look." she pointed and giggled. "Lark and Evie." she said softer.

"Oh, I saw Pansy's ring. I totally just forgot about…" She trailed off as her eyes widen. "Did you just say… Did you really say Lark and Evie?"

Celes nodded. "But he's not telling, says he's still in school and wants to wait till they are out to announce it." she said.

"Oh!... damn… when did you find out?"

"Last night." Celes sighed and shook her head. "Everyones engaged right now. I wouldnt be surprised if Nick and Skie were too." she giggled.

Roman giggled and hugged Celes to her. "So are you. Oh, my God, what shall we do?" She giggled and kissed her. "Come on, we have more performances and I have more bribes to make too." she giggled.

Celes giggled and followed Roman. She spent the next ten minutes watching kids then Lee served dinner. While she ate, Celes took some time to watch Sune and the way he moved. He hadn't touched her sexually since their first time. He kissed her once or twice since but mostly he spend time teasing her. She frowned, she didn't want him to only to tease her. She wanted him… to feel how she did about him. Celes sat up straighter and her mouth fell open a little. "Crap." she whispered. She stood. "I need to go walk for a minute." she said and took off towards the beach.

Roman bit her lower lips as she watched Celes. she wanted to go after her but decided she just needed to be alone to sort out her own emotions… and her enhanced ones by Chuck. She smiled at Harry as he ate. She passed him a cup, "You look thirsty."

Harry smiled at her. "Do I?" he asked and took the drink.

"Yes, yes, you do." She giggled. She drank her juice. She wanted to save the alcohol for later on in the night. "Good stuff, you made here, Lee."

Lee smiled, "Why thank you." He said half watching Celes and eating. Then he caught sight of his daughter wandering around with Andrew. He frowned as he saw what she was wearing. A white dress with _teal_ Hawaiian flowers. He grumbled something under his breath and with a little wave of his fingers the teal flowers slowly turned into blue flowers. He continued to eat like he didn't notice or even did anything.

Celes walked back up the beach, she was sort of pissed off and hurt now. She was walking along and saw her daughter's dress when Andrew lifted her and suddenly she found a way to misappropriate her anger. She marched over to Lee and stopped right in front of him hands on her hips. "Put it right." she snapped at him. "I put her in that pretty color and you changed it, put it right." she demanded as her eyes filled with tears.

Lee frowned up at Celes. "Cel, what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her. "Talk to me, love."

Celes bit her lip and looked over at the rest of them and then shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I… can't." she whispered and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Roman sighed. " _Sune, this one is for you."_ She told him as she nudged him. She wasn't sure she could handle Celes right now. Especially after she had just watched her watch Sune.

Sune looked up at Celes. He sighed and nodded. "I have it." He told Lee and took Celes by the hand the lead her into the house. He took her to the media room and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"See you're just irritated with the idea of dealing with me, arent you? I'm not easy and I don't do one night stands." she whispered. "Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." she said and wiped her eyes. "See all better." she said and turned to leave.

"The door is locked. No one in and no one out until I let them in. I'm not irritated with you... I'm a little irritated that you choose to lash out on your warrior about something that you know you started and meant for a tease. You could have changed the color for yourself. As for being easy... you must be talking about sex since you don't do one night stands. Buy as far as I have observed you are easy... mostly because you're pregnant. Then again, it an observation. Now so english and tell me what's really bothering you."

Celes sighed and sat down heavily. "I hate my heart." she whispered. "I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you. I know I kept saying I would but I just… God! Why do you have to be so… so… whatever you are? I mean really, with the muscles and the… the picking on me and the… just… God!" she said to him and shook her head.

Sune laughed. "You are so silly. Why do you think I tease you? I'm falling for you too. I wanted to be only with Ro, but she won't allow it. Then I pick on you and..." he chuckled as he watched her. "You are... you are so gun to be around. I love it and I love you. So, now that we have the love thing out the way, tell me whats _really_ bothering you. I swear if this is what it is I just may bite you." He snapped his teeth at her to show that he meant it.

Celes blushed and smiled a little. "You should probably just bite me then." she whispered.

Sune growled and jumped over to her. He pinned her against the wall and bit her neck. He gave a growl and then licked it. Hr kissed her neck and then kissed her. "I love you. But you shall forgive me if I don't have you. I enjoyed sleeping with you. However, I cannot be sure of your feelings because you are pregnant." He stepped back from her. I want to get to know _you_. Not you with the unborn one. I already know the unborn one has his days where he likes me and then don't like me."

Celes nodded. "I understand that." she whispered and smiled and rubbed her neck and shivered a little. "I do love you." she said meaning it. "Not Chuck's personality, I swear, I love you." she said and looked up at him with a blush. "I need to go change my daughters dress back and punish her father." she said with a wicked little grin feeling better.

"Good. Now we can go on and have fun. Brat." He tugged on her hair and walked out the room.

Celes followed him, the first thing she did was fixed Zoe's dress. Then she walked over to Lee and touched his shoulder and changed his shirt color to white and teal. She smiled a little. "Sorry."

He frown up at her. "Are you okay, now?"

"Yes, I'm silly. I'm okay." She said softly and smiled a little with a blush.

"Good." He kissed her and changed the colors of his shirt and Zoe's flowers. "Now it and finish eating."

Celes giggled and changed the colors back and sat down. She put her feet on his thigh after taking her shoes off. "Yummy!" She sang.

Harry shook his head and sighed and drank more of the punch. "Oh I'm very thirsty." He winked at Roman.

Roman giggled. "Well you better drink up. There is plenty left."

Harry chuckled. "I keep drinking and you know what I'll do." He whispered and leaned closer to Roman and rested a hand on her knee.

She shivered and crossed her knees. "I know not what you speak of." She giggled and leaned back in her seat and pulled off the meat from het kabob.

"You are just..." Harry growled and continued to eat and kept his hand on her knees.

Celes giggled as Lee's shirt, which was all they were changing now, became a tye dye of teal and blue. "Oh yes, that's good." She giggled and wiggled her toes on his thigh.

"You little minx. Now it's stuck." He shook his head and rubbed her feet as he sat back.

Celes giggled. "Just how it should be." she sang to him. "Have you tried the punch?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Lee laughed. "Your alcoholic punch of Celes. No, I have not had some."

Celes pouted. "Oh well, you can play it safe I made nonalcoholic for the kids." she said pushed a glass towards him.

Lee picked up his own glass. "Have some tight here. Didn't want to chance you trying to slip one on me." He winked at her.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "That's okay, I'll just find another way to pick on you…. just the first time I ever made could have been so much more awesome." she giggled and shook her head. "God, that was ages ago." she said and leaned a little back into John who sat on her other side. Then she sat up suddenly. "I have a judge to bribe." she giggled and got up and walked over to Roman. "May I speak with you, a birdie told me one must speak to the judge because one may be able to bribe her?" she asked, it was the first time she'd ever played and she wanted to enjoy it.

Roman smiled at her. "Oh?" She giggled and stood up. She followed Celes and smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"See, now, I've noticed all these people giving you stuff after. But I thought I would give you a little something before and after." she giggled as she led Roman to her bathhouse for a little privacy.

"Oh, I'm liking where this is going." Roman giggled excitedly.

Celes giggled and sat her down on her chase. "See, there is one thing I can do they can not… well except Harry and John but they don't count cause they cheat every luau." she started to kiss up Roman's leg. "I can please you and then of course I can give you other things afterwards. Five day sugar high. I'll do it if you keep me hydrated and fed normally in between sugar highs." she whispered and continued her kisses to her knees.

Roman giggled. "Ooh, the pleasures of being touched and having sugar." She shivered. "You know, I have asked you for a five day sugar high before. You say yes, then later side with Lee. How do I know this is one of those times?"

"This is not one of those times, I promise you. And you know, I pretty much always hold up my promises to you." she kissed up to her inner thigh. "And I will worry about Lee when the time comes, I also have this delicious little plan to distract him while we go do our own thing." she giggled and paused. "It will require you to play along though."

"Ooh, playing along to pick on Lee." She moaned as she rolled her hips. "Yes, I can do that."

Celes moaned. "Its going to require catsuits and chains… and a camera." she whispered as she pushed Roman's dress up to reach the part of her body she was aiming for. She moaned and saw her panties. "Why do you wear these things?" she whispered and moved them aside and licked Roman's clit.

Roman moaned as she her head fall back. "Because today it will make Harry _really_ work for it... or have him rip them off me." She shivered at the thought and moaned. She opened her legs wider for Celes and rolled her hips.

Celes moaned and shoved her face into Roman's lady area and thrust her tongue into her core. She moaned louder as she took in her full taste and moaned again as she shook her head. God she loved doing this to Roman. She loved how Roman responded, she loved everything about giving Roman pleasure. Aside from the intercourse they had, her next favorite way was this way. She was completely in control of Roman when she did this to her and it aroused the hell out of her.

Roman moaned as she leaned back on the chase. She shivered and rolled her hips up. God, she always enjoyed this part. Especially from Celes. This was how they started and it always brought her back to the days they spent in their little apartment at school. They had each other in their rooms, kitchen, bath, shower, couch, and when they couldn't make it to their rooms, the floor. She moaned and gave a little squeal. Her body heated up and her core pulsed as her juices leaked.

Celes moaned and licked up Roman's juices as her own body tightened. She flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit ring and then over her clit and licked the entire surface. She shivered and moaned. She loved it, loved Roman and loved everything about the two of them. She ran her hands up Roman's legs and gave them a gentle squeeze as she dipped her tongue back into Roman's core and started to pump it in and out of her. She let her magic slowly fill Roman while she did that and moaned louder.

"Oh... God!" She moaned loudly and rolled her hips as her body shivered. She didn't know why, but the first thrust or the first slow entry was always the best. She arched her back and grip the case. Her juices leaked more freely. "Oh... God... Celes..." she moaned and rolled her hips higher. "Celes... I'm... I'm..." she whimpered and rolled her hips a little faster.

Celes growled a little as she flicked her tongue fiercely over Roman's clit and pumped her magic in and out of her hitting her g-spot. She could feel the juices and knew it was coming. " _Come for me, Roman."_ she sent her in their link.

Her body shook and she screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her juices gushed from her and she screamed again. "O-oh... God!" She moaned as her body jerked. "God... you win... you so win." She moaned as she jerked again. "Five day sugar... high or not..." she moaned and laid on the chase still jerking.

Celes licked her clean and looked up at Roman and kissed up her body and kissed her as she jerked she held herself over her and smiled. "I win?" she whispered and giggled. "Oh goody." she kissed Roman again and dipped her tongue into her mouth with a moan. "And you will get that sugar high." she whispered against her lips. "I promise." she kissed her again and again and then fell to the side of her and held onto Roman while she came down completely.

Roman moaned as she turned onto her side and faced her. She smiled as she played with Celes' hair. "After you give birth and go on you 'me-cation' can we try again?" She whispered. "To have a baby, I mean." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at herself playing with Celes' hair. "Please?"

Celes looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, we can try again. For that little girl we saw." she whispered. "I want that little girl so bad." she kissed her eyes.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and nodded. "So do I. Oh, God so do I. Its all I ever think about now a days." She sniffed and pressed her forehead to hers. "She is what will make our little family. She will be half you and half me."

Celes' own eyes filled with tears. "I can't wait to meet her and know her." she reached down and ran her thumb over Roman's tattoo and then brought the wrist up and kissed it lightly. "I love you, my Roman. You are mine, okay? And we are going to have a family. Mummy," she pointed to Roman. "Daddy… or whatever." she giggled and pointed to herself and then placed a hand on Roman's flat belly. "And baby makes three." she whispered.

Roman cried and nodded. "Yes... God, yes." She held Celes tighter. She was so happy. She was really happy. She and Celes were going to be the little family she always seen and dreamed of. She gave a little laugh and sniffed. "You know, I always thought I would be the daddy but you have always been the aggressor when it came to you and me. You saw what you wanted and went after it." She giggled.

"I think I've always wanted you, and knew if I didn't pursue you, I'd lose you." she kissed Roman. "I'm glad I was able to break away from my mold to get you, because of you I have the best life. It may not always go the way we plan, but it is the best life." she kissed her again and then slowly sat them up. "We should get back, the adult talent portion will be starting." she whispered and kissed Roman again. She just wanted to kiss Roman for the rest of her life right then, she knew it was Roman's strong desire to have a child and moaned and kissed her again.

Roman giggled and stood up. She fixed her panties and dress then helped Celes up. She kissed her. "I am happy you found the courage and strength to break the mold." She smiled down at her. "I shall always treasure the day we got sorted and you told Draco we had Harry Potter." She laughed. She had been the first to applaud her. "And look," she pointed over to Harry who was laughing at John about something. "We _still_ have Harry Potter." She whispered.

Celes giggled and blushed. "We do, and we have Draco, as a friend and brother like figure." she pointed. "And Lee, and John and Sune! And we have all these men in our lives.. and a huge family which we love." she said louder spreading her arms as they stopped behind the boys.

Lee looked up and smiled at them. "You two look happy." He pulled Roman down onto his lap and kissed her. "You are wearing such a pretty dress today." He said against her lips. He waved a hand and hibiscus flowers appeared. "For you."

Roman giggled as she held the flowers in a bunch. She kissed her feet. "Thank you."

Harry grinned up at Celes and tugged on her hand a little to make her sit in his lap. Once there he offered her a piece of fruit and kissed her. "I felt that, what have you done?" He whispered.

Celes just giggled and patted his cheek. "You will see my dear Harry Potter." She giggled again and leaned into his chest and absently pulled his hand up to her belly as Chuck kicked happily.

After luau and a 'devastating' loss to Celes... only because Ro had declared John and Harry cheaters. Then chased them off the stage while throwing ice at them, while Sune laughed hysterically. The rest of the Hawaiian trip went pretty well. They did take the kids to the plantation and had their race with the kids. They had returned home to Godrics Hollow until they got the Hogwarts letters and returned to Hogsmeade.

The rest of the year went by with less drama. The only drama that occurred was Celes breaking paddles, Lee punishing her by giving her options of a week without gaming ot petting Mister, Danger's bunny. For the longest time she had chosen to go a week without gaming. Only to go to the backup media room to play. It had gone very well until Bree and Lana asked for a tv in their room. When asked why they explained they were tired of switching media rooms with Mama. They never knew which one they could go to. And that Mama would get angry at the people in her mic sometimes. And one day they heard her one bad guy call her a bitch and she called him a bloody cock sucking asshole that couldn't find his ass if he was staring at it. When Lee heard all that he punished Lana for repeating word for word what was said and locked up the media rooms and all of Celes games and gaming consoles for a month. It was tense for the whole month that had happened.

Christmas was good. Ro had decided to do something a little different that year. She put up small trees in each of the kids rooms and allowed them to decorate it in any way they wanted. They had a ball with it. During Christmas Alan had decided to stay until the new baby was born and help John terrorize Bryce. Bryce accepted the challenge with great enthusiasm.

Roman sighed as she looked outside into the white scenery. It was now January and it was still snow covered outside. She had spent her time planning a new show and working at McPotter. She spent time with the family but she was board. She wanted to party. However, it would be unfair to Celes. She wanted to get drunk and just go wild. Staying cooped up was driving her insane. She grumbled under her breath and tried to focus her mind on the wedding things she had all spread out around her work room. She wasn't getting anywhere with a theme or an idea. She growled and kicked at her beanbag. "Stupid wedding from hell!" She growled. "Why can't I think of anything?"

Celes stood in the doorway watching her. "Pick the dress, then go from there." she said gently and smiled. She leaned heavily on the doorframe as it was hard for her to be standing for too long these days. Her activity had all but stopped and she spent most days sleeping or laying around reading. She didn't even game right now, even though she wanted to.

Roman turned, "Hey Celes." She smiled. Don't mind me... just suffering from a creative block and John isn't helping." She pouted as she crossed her arms. "Here," she helped Celes and the sat her on the recliner she had put in for her. "I have a few dresses I want to show you."

Celes smiled and gripped the folds of her shirt as her back gave another violent tug and along with it came the light headedness, it was the reason she was up and walking around, because it seemed to help. She nodded. "Okay, show me some dresses away. And if you want I can talk to John about helping you. He just let me do it all so I think that's why he's backing off. The only decision I get to make about mine and Lee's wedding is the dress." she shrugged. "Its different for different people and we just have to remind him of that."

"Yeah. I already picked the cake." She giggled. "Its gonna be chocolate cake with a cheesecake filling." She gave a little moan. "Oh dresses, sorry." She put out a few pictures. She gave a little frown. "Celes, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I'm okay, show me the dresses." she said and then actually winced and her head went light again as the pain came back. "Okay well, maybe… not. I get sharp pains, like super painful… worse than any other pregnancy and then I get light headed too." she shrugged. "Show me dresses." she whispered and looked at the pictures. "I want to help."

Roman frowned and gave her the pictures. _"John, I think you need to check Celes. She says she is having sharp pains and is getting light headed. She is also pale. I'm really worried."_ She sent John. "These are the dresses. I like this one because it looks light and soft. But I also this this one even though it's a dress you would wear. Its really, really pretty."

Celes touched the one Roman had her heart clearly set on. She smiled. "That ones good. Really good. Its very pretty." she said and winced again. "I like it, if you want that one go with it."

John tapped on the door. "Hey." he said poking his head and took one look at Celes and came through the door. "How long have you been like this?" he demanded.

"Um… a couple hours." Celes whispered. "I'm fine it just back pain." she said pushing his hands away.

John sighed. "Celes, you're in labor." he said.

"No. I'm fine." she insisted.

John picked her up. "Come on." he said to Roman. "Its time."

"Wait! Where's Harry?" Celes asked. "Is he still at work?"

"I... I'll get him." She told Celes. She took the pictures and set them aside. " _Harry, Lee, Sune, it's time. Get your asses up to the group room now!"_

John carried Celes to the group room and laid her on the bed. By the time everyone was there Celes was pushing. Everything was good until they got Chuck's little head out. Celes passed out and her breathing became shallow. John made quick work of getting Chuck the rest of the way out and handed him to the closest person and crawled up over Celes and looked down at her. She was so pale and lifeless, it scared the shit out of him. He fixed all her baby stuff and stopped the bleeding. "Okay." he whispered to Celes. "Time to open your eyes. You're okay now." he said.

Harry started to panic a little. "Why isn't she moving? What's wrong?" he asked looking over her face. It was pale, she was breathing but just barely and his stomach twisted. "Draco, can Draco help?"

Roman growled as she moved John out the way. She straddled Celes and looked down at her she was feeling her life slip away. "Don't you dare!" She growled dangerously. She used her connection to hold tightly to Celes' life. She heard Draco come in and start checking on Celes. " _Celes Diggory, if you die you will be responsible for everyone's death. I'm blaming you. Oh, I'm blaming you. This is what's going to happen. I'm gonna turn dark, then the first person to defy me will die. I just may start with Lee, then Harry, and fight it out with John. Sune may turn Nogitsune and I will team up with him and go around the world killing people as I please. Then we will be forced to relive our lives again and will not find each the next life. I will make sure to hide from all of you. For you are a liar! You said horny ghost and you are leaving me!_ " She growled in the connection as she started to pull her back.

Celes finally gave a tiny moan and her eyes opened. "What happened?" she whispered and then groaned as pain filled her body. "What happened?" she asked again and looked at Roman. She lifted a heavy hand and touched her wet cheek. "Did I try to die again?" she whispered. "I'm sorry." she said and let her hand fall down on the bed. "Is Chuck okay?" she asked trying to sit up a little.

"Chuck… Chuck is fine." John forced out.

"Hes sleeping." Sune said as he rocked the baby and kept him guarded from the emotions that had caused him to scream.

"Celes!" Draco said. "You are not aloud to do this anymore. You scared the life out of me."

Harry said nothing, he just sat frozen in place.

Roman gave a growl and slapped Celes. She jumped off the bed and pushed her way out the room.

Lee shook a little as he stood back. He didn't know what to do. It was twice... twice she had nearly died. He stood frozen to the spot. He wanted to do something but his body had shut down and his brain just... nothing was doing. He was stuck.

Celes had given a tiny yelp when Roman smacked her and sat up completely. "I didn't mean to." she whispered and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean to, I swear. Its not like I was giving up… I just…."

John functioned on auto pilot. "No more babies." he whispered.

"What?" Celes asked turning to him slowly.

"No more, you can't have anymore." he said.

"You can't just say no more babies!" she said to him getting upset as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes, I can. For your health and safety no more. I mean it no more. I will make sure you don't have anymore." he growled and left the room.

Celes gave a scream. "I didn't mean to!" she yelled. She fell back on the bed and noticed she was moving better for someone who just had a baby and sighed, she was healed of course. She slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Sune and took Chuck, he had red hair and he looked so little and perfect. She sniffed. "I'm going to mine and Harry's room. And then next week, I'm leaving." she said and with that left the room with her son.

Harry growled a little after she was gone. "She can't just leave, not after that." he said.

Lee also growled. "You are not going anywhere! After what just happen, you cannot leave. So help me God, Celes I will have you locked in this house! You will never set foot outside again!" He knew he was being irrational but it was twice she had nearly died. He was not going to make it a third time. He growled and waved a hand. She was cuffed to him and Harry. It was the same chain Harry used on Celes. There was no way for Celes to get out of it unless he and Harry wanted it.

Celes gasped and turned to him. She marched over and gave Sune Chuck again. She walked up to Lee and suddenly she really saw him and instead of being angry exactly what he wanted happened. She started to cry. "I'm sorry." she whispered and stepped back. "I'm sorry." she said again. It wasn't like she could help it. She was pissed off at John, her face still stung with Roman's slap. She was sick and tired of being the princess. "I… I _need_ to go… I need space." she whispered and sniffed. "I… I won't if you don't want me to but I need it." she said.

Lee gripped her arms tighter than normal and shook her. His own tears rolled down his cheeks. "No." He gritted out. "No. God... you... just no." He took a deep breath. "You will rest. I have some shit to do. You will not hide in your room you share with Harry. You will stay here. And if you keep talking about this mess of leaving, I _will_ tell all the children. Then you will be forced to calm them down and explain." He let her go and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What he said." Harry whispered.

Celes turned to him and then walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "I'm alive, see." she whispered and brought his hand to her heart. "Beating strong." she looked over at Sune, he'd stayed quiet, he'd taken care of Chuck. She didn't know what he was feeling, she couldn't sense it or read it. He was stoic. She sighed and allowed Harry to feel her heart beating. "I want my Daddy." she whispered. "He would do something awkward or goofy and the tension would just go."

Sune nodded, "I can go get Alan, if you want." He said quietly. He gently rocked Chuck.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said. "Yes, please. Unless hes with Roman." she added.

Sune nodded and left the room to find Alan. He brought Chuck along with him, enjoying the little boys presence. He hummed a little to him as he used his magic to seek out Roman's father. He stopped with Chuck outside of Roman's workroom and smiled at Alan tapping on the door. "Not coming out?" he asked.

"No." He sighed. "I even used my, 'I'm your father so you have to do as I say.' voice." He shook his head and sighed. Then he saw the little baby in Sune's arms. "Oh, is that the new baby?" He asked excitedly. "Oh, and he has red hair! Look how cute he is. Hey, little guy. Hey. I'm your grandfather." He cooed as he poked his little nose.

Chuck's eyes opened, they were shockingly green. He made a little cooing noise and closed them again.

Sune smiled. "Take Chuck, I'll help Roman. You go be a dad for Celes, she says she needs one right now." he said offering Alan the baby.

Alan took Chuck and ran a finger down his little cheek. "Oh, the girls are gonna love you. I think your parents should have named you after me. Then you would have good looks and a strong name." He told him as he walked towards the room he knew Celes would be in.

Celes looked up when Alan came in. She smiled a little, Harry had left her alone too, he was pissed, they all were. She couldn't understand why they were mad. Its not like she went into having Chuck thinking Oh I'll just try to die afterwards. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at him with her swimming blue eyes. "Daddy." she whispered. "I need to leave."

Alan's eyebrows shot up. "Wait... what? Why?" He asked as he laid the snoozing Chuck in his little bassinet. He sat on the bed and pulled Celes to him. "Tell me what's going on. And I will see if I can help, okay?"

Celes sighed. "I'm smothered, I… need to know I can still take care of myself. Remember when I was pregnant with Lark, how independent I was. I keep asking myself what happened to that girl… I just need… time… just a little I don't want to leave forever… God I never could… just a little time." she whispered and looked at him.

"Celes," he sighed. "Okay, I'll help with that but in order to help, you have to tell me what happened. Why is everyone scared shitless?"

Celes bit her lip. "I almost died again." she whispered. She sounded like a little girl and tears started to roll down her cheeks again. "I didn't mean to, and now everyones mad at me. They all finally left me alone… but… I don't want to be alone yet. So… so I'll stay a week and then go." she sniffed and shut her eyes pressing her eyes into her knees as she started to cry. She felt so isolated, that's not the type of alone she wanted. She just wanted to rediscover herself, but she couldn't even do that cause stupid things kept happening that prevented it.

Alan sighed and held her. "Celes." He lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Listen to me. They are not mad at you. Feel them, they are all scared shitless. They are terrified." He pressed the emotions of everyone's fear into her just like Roman did. "They don't know how to deal right now. And I bet you told them you wanted to leave in a week to." He shook his head. "You can't leave. Not with them like this. You scared them even worse. First they aren't thinking straight because of the fear. So instead of being happy for the new baby they are scared. Then second you told them you wanted to leave. So now they are going to hold onto you tighter." He wiped her eyes. "You have to give them time. If not, then I cannot help you. Do you understand?"

Celes sighed and nodded. "I do. I remember." she whispered. "What do I do? I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I didn't mean to… I don't know what to do." she whispered and her tears didn't stop. "I don't want to feel like this. I want to be happy." she whispered. "We are suppose to be happy." she cried. "The only way I know how to deal with how I feel right now is to run away."

Alan sighed. "Give it some time... maybe a day or a couple of hours." He held her and rocked her gently. "Cry it out and get some sleep. You have been through a lot. I mean you gave birth. You must be tired." He laid her down and rubbed her head. Sleep for a little bit. Then I'll send in the kids to meet their new brother." He soothed.

Celes nodded and went to protest but her body was so heavy as the sleep came and she soon fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later when Lee walked back into the group room. He held a tray of food as he walked in. Roman had yet to come out of her work room. He gave John a little smile and crawled into the bed on Celes' other side. He framed her face and kissed her naturally pouty lips. "Celes," he whispered. "Celes, love, time to wake up."

Celes sighed and opened her eyes. "Lee?" she said. Her mind started to wake up and she gave a tiny sob. "I'm sorry." she said and looked over to find John there too.

"Oh, no. No, don't cry. I'm the one thats sorry. I was so scared. I saw you but my body shut down. I couldn't do anything but watch. God, Celes. I was so scared." He pressed kisses all over her face.

John pressed into her back and held her more tightly. "I love you too."

Celes sniffed. "I'm sorry though… I didn't mean to." she whispered. "And I shouldn't have gone off about leaving. I love you, I love both of you." she whispered and shut her eyes taking them in.

They both pressed against her, sandwiching her in. "I love you too." Lee told her. "Come, settle down. Its time to eat. Okay? Then we will talk about this leaving thing." He told her as he sat her up. He waved a hand and the tray floated towards them.

"Chuck will be needing his first feeding too." John told her as he rolled on his back. He took her hand and kissed her fingers and then palm.

Celes nodded and looked at the food and sighed. "Is he okay?" she asked. "He was quiet earlier, he really likes Sune though."

John smiled. "Yes he does. I imagine he will be like Damon is to Lee and how Bryce is to me. Now Chuck to Sune. We need one for Harry. Hey Lee, maybe the next kid you have with Ro will terrorize him... and then Celes next one will get Ro. And Ro to Celes."

Lee chuckled. "So everyone gets their own personal Damon. Great."

Celes giggled. "It would be fun. If she ever talks to me again, I hope Roman and I can try to have a baby again." she whispered as ate a little of her food. She sighed though. "No more babies for me?" she asked.

John sighed. "You need time to heal... a lot. You had Chuck too close. So, no babies until I give the okay. I love you, we all love you. So if it means your life over children, then no. We will keep you and forget the babies. Okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "If I don't have another baby again, be warned I will repopulate through Roman… if she'll let me." she sighed and felt Roman but didn't risk a nudge. "Roman's actually pissed off at me. Has Harry seen Chuck yet, or held him?" she asked.

Both men shrugged. "I don't know. Last I saw him he was headed to the training room." Lee told her.

Celes sighed. "Okay." she whispered and ate more food. She looked up when Chuck made a little cry. She set the tray aside and crawled out of the bed slowly and then picked up her little boy. "Look at you looking all like a Weasley." she said to him and bounced him a little. She sat down in a chair and proceeded to feed him and hummed while he ate.

John watched and shivered. "Okay, I have to go. Tell me when you are done and I'll... I'll send the kids in. Bree and Lana are anxious about meeting him. Lana says he is the one that makes mama say bad words. She isn't sure she wants Bree around him." He chuckled.

Lee laughed. "I dont blame her."

Celes giggled and blushed. "I was pretty intense, huh?" she asked and giggled again and looked at Lee. "Well that should you know, not happen anymore." she pointed out. She put Chuck on her shoulder to burp him in between switching sides.

Lee nodded. "Now you have to get Lana to forgive me. She still won't talk to me. Said, she was only repeating what you said. But I must admit after the initial shock of what she said, it was funny." He smiled and looked at Chuck. "He has the Weasley hair but he has the Potter eyes." He smiled and rubbed his little head. "You little hot head." He told him.

"Just like his Mama." Celes giggled. "He'll fit right in. And I will talk to Lana." she said. "She shouldn't have repeated it, but it my fault she was in trouble not yours."

Lee chuckled. "I still can't believe she said that... but given who her parents are, I shouldn't be surprised." He smiled and shook his head. He looked up when the door opened and Harry stepped in.

Harry gave a little wave. "Hi." he said.

Celes smiled at him. "Hi." she whispered and she got down on the floor and swaddled Chuck then stood with him.

"I'm so… God." Harry stepped to Celes and hugged her Chuck between them. "Don't… don't do that." he whispered. "Don't you dare die, or almost die ever again." he said.

Celes nodded. "I can do that." she said softly and Chuck made a little noise.

"Hey, I'm having a moment with your Mama and you're interrupting it." Harry said and looked at his son for the first time. "He looks like a Weasley are you sure we made him?"

Celes giggled. "Of course I'm sure. I was present and it was very hot." she said.

Harry nodded and gently took him and walked him around the room.

Celes watched Harry with their son and sighed. "He likes you, he doesn't talk too much. He shy, yet demanding." she said.

Harry nodded and smiled at his son as he fell asleep in his arms. "No more trying to die." he whispered once Chuck was asleep.

Celes nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I won't." she said.

"Now what is this leaving business?" Harry asked, he felt better but didn't want to leave Celes' side.

"Yeah, this is what I want to know too." Lee said as he sat up more.

Celes sighed. "I need a me-cation. I'm smothered, and granted most days I like it but lately… I feel like I'm missing who I used to be. I used be able to function without relying so heavily on people." she whispered and looked down at the floor. "Now I know that both of you have pretty much always taken care of me in some form but… I need to see if I can." she said. "I won't stay away, I just need… need to do this." she said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Harry frowned. He knew what Celes was saying, and why she was saying it. "But…" he sighed. He had no argument and ultimately Celes would do what she thought was right.

"I… I guess so. I mean, we allow Roman because she can take care of herself… even when we want to… I mean did you see the ass whipping she gave all three of us guys in China?" He sighed, "Okay, fine, you can go but I want to know where you are going and I want to have a look around… for my peace of mind. I don't have to know what building or house you are in but I want to see the neighborhood… or surrounding areas."

Celes nodded. "You can do that." she whispered, she opened her mouth to say more but changed her mind opting not to tell them about the training Dalton would be giving her.

Harry watched Celes. "Is there more?"

"No." she said too quickly. "No, nothing more."

Lee raised an eyebrow and watched her. "Are you sure?"

Celes nodded. "I'm sure, we should talk to Alan… I think I want to go with him." she said.

"Well, that's a plus." Lee nodded. The door to the group room open and Danger bounced in. "Oh, she's done!" she called out as she poked her head out the door. She ran towards the bed and looked up at Celes. "Are you okay? Pop-pop said you had some trouble."

"I am just fine. See." she held out her hands for Danger.

"Mama, Mum is locked in a room. Something bad happened." Miles said as he stood behind Danger.

"You are way too much like your father." Celes said to him.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Lee frowned.

"Well look at him." Celes giggled. "He has the classic, I'm Lee and I know there is more to this than you are saying look."

"I like looking like Daddy, it means I'm doing something right." Miles said a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! What he said." Lee told her.

Danger shook her head. "Not all the time." She patted Miles' head. "You worry too much sometimes." She turned and saw Chuck. "Oh, look, he is so cute! He has hair like Vinny."

Miles leaned over her shoulder and looked at his baby brother. "He looks like a carrot." he said.

"Miles!" Danger said and hit his arm. "He isn't a carrot. Awe, he is such a cute little guy too." She rubbed a finger against his cheek.

"Oh, I want to see, I want to see." Damon said as he ran in. "Please, please, please?"

Chuck gave a little cry as he woke up and the room filled with people and their emotions.

"Calm down, Dai." Celes said to him.

"Why, what's going on? Is he okay? I want to see!" He jumped up and down trying to see over the edge of the bassinet.

Sune popped down to the room. "Okay, little peoples." he told the kids as he made his way through the kids. "One rule!" he told them and held up a finger so they all paid attention. "Keep calm. He is sensitive to you emotions." He put a thin shield up over Chuck. He wanted him to feel their emotions but not be hurt by it. He picked up the little baby and gently rocked him to settle him down. He sat on the floor so all the little ones could look at him. "See, not so bad. Everything is okay."

Celes watched Sune with her son and her eyes filled with tears. "That's just…" she whispered.

Miles stood back and held onto Danger's shoulder as she cooed at their brother.

"So, he's the one that got me in trouble?" Lana asked as she looked down at Chuck but held Bree in front of her. She still didn't want Bree around him. "I have a bone to pick with you." She told Chuck. "We need words."

"No, your mouth got you in trouble." Hail told her.

Lana frowned at him and pointed at him. "Watch it Hail. I know where you sleep."

Hail giggled. "So, Chuck is like Mum and Dai?" he asked Sune.

Sune smiled, "A little bit. He isn't overly sensitive but he is sensitive."

Bree leaned closer. "He doesn't seem that bad."

Chuck looked around at his siblings and then back at Sune. " _Well, you haven't seen me in action yet."_ he sent and then shut up right away.

Bree giggled. "I like him, can we keep him forever, Mama?" she asked looking at her mother.

"That's the plan, little bean." Celes said.

"Good." Bree said and looked at Lana. "Its okay Lala." she said.

"I have my eye on you." She told Chuck. "I'll be watching closely."

Sune chuckled, "Good, you can help me watch him. He is going to be a handful." He smiled. and poke Chuck's nose. "See, already a few steps ahead of you."

Lee snorted, "Wish we had you here with Hail. There was no way of getting a few steps ahead of him. God, remember the car incident in Hawaii?"

Celes shook her head. "James tried to crawl out the window!" she laughed a little.

Suddenly the door opened and Alaric came in. He marched across the room got into the bed with his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Alaric… I can't breath." Celes said.

"John told me what happened, you are stuck right here until I feel better." he said and hugged her tighter

Celes sighed and let her son hug her. "You want to meet Chuck?" she tried.

"In a minute, Mama." he said into her hair and shut his eyes.

"And he says I'm the biggest mummy's boy." Luke smiled. He kissed Celes' cheek. He looked down at his new brother. "Hey, a new redhead. I'm claiming this one. I shall put him under my wing and train him to be the best Weasley ever. Would you like that, huh?"

Chuck looked at the older redheaded boy. " _Yes, I think I would."_ he sent him.

"That's what I though." Luke smiled down at him. "Hey dad, he totally has your eyes. But has the Weasely trait. Grandmum will love this!"

"Molly will have a field day." Harry said.

Celes smiled. "She will. She already asked about him... And when Sune was going to start making babies with us. She thinks he'll make pretty babies." She whispered.

Harry frowned a little. "I don't know about that." He got up. "I think I'm going to go find Ro and try to get her to come out."

Celes smiled. "Good luck." She said and then nudged Roman giving into her need to.

A week had passed and Ro had made sure to go visit Chuck when everyone was sleeping. She did all his night feedings as they slept. She know Harry, Sune, and John would watcher as she gently rocked Chuck and fed him. She talked to him and cooed at him quietly but when she was done she always disappeared back to her work room. Now that the week was done. She watched out the window as Celes waved to everyone. She gave kisses and and promised gifts. A couple of days a go Lee had went to New Mexico to look around and make sure Celes would be safe. He even installed a refrigerator of awesome. It was the only thing he did. He saw no reason for her to starve while she was out there. When he was satisfied he came back then there was no more word of him trying to stop Celes.

Roman placed her hand on the window and nudged Celes before she popped away. Her heart sped up when those bright blue eyes looked up at her. They didn't say anything to each other but everything was there in their eyes. She had been scared… so scared. Then she was pissed because the only thing to come out of Celes' mouth was 'What happened? Did I _try_ to die again? I'm sorry.' That had just… urked the hell out of Roman. She knew that wasn't Celes' intent but her words said them. " _Remember, when you are ready call me. I'll come and pick you up."_ she sent her. She saw the slight nod Celes gave her and the tears in her eyes. She gave a sigh when Celes popped away. She went back to working on the engine of the TARDIS and time turner. She was nearly done. Her hands were all oily and dirty and her overalls were also dirty. She played oldies as she continued to work.

Lee knocked on the door. "Ro?" he called through the door.

"Busy at… the moment." She grunted as she tried to tighten a bolt.

Lee walked in holding Chuck. "Well, too bad. You have some baby duties. Me and the guys are going out tonight."

Roman looked up at him and laughed. "Yeah, right. You going out with the guys and leaving me in charge? The house would not be standing by the time you came home. Oh! And if it is standing you all would be locked out." She laughed again. "If not they will all be bouncing off the walls with a sugar high. You're really going to leave me in charge?" she laughed some more.

Lee grumbled as he frowned at her. She had touch every subject he brought up to the guys. "It don't matter. You are in charge and we are going out."

"Okay, then me and the kids are going to a different house. Ooh! Maybe we can paint this one up all teal! Oh! Yes, I'll do that, take pictures and save them to show Celes." She giggled.

"Oh, hell no! Guys, I'm not leaving. I can't do it." Lee said.

Harry frowned. "Lee, stay strong. At the end of the day she is still an adult and more than capable of staying on kid duty."

"I already said I'd stay with her." Sune said from behind Harry they all stood in the doorway.

"Oh no, we can have half a bromance!" John said to him.

Roman laughed again. "Oh, oh! And then Harry's office. Yes, Harry's office would be next. We would have to try and perfect Luke's party in the box idea. No guarantee it will work. Confetti _all_ over the room. Oh, yes, leave them with me. I'll even show them how to TP a room. John's room! Yes, we shall tp John's room. Then went the tp into wet mushy balls and throw them up onto the ceiling and make them stick." She laughed again. "Can you imagine him trying to sleep. I'll have that cloaked and slat! A wet tp ball on his face." She knelt down and held her stomach as she really laughed.

Lee raised an eyebrow at Harry and John. "Actually I wouldn't mind seeing that whole tp mush ball thing." He told them.

"Oh, yes, that is what I shall do." She wiped her hands clean and took off her overalls. "Come here, Chuck. We are going to get into trouble. Its what we do, huh?" She cooled at him and took him out of Lee's arms. "I'll watch the kids, weather or not the house will still be standing, well, that is out of my hands." She giggled. "Come on, lets listen to some music. She waved a hand and kicked her door closed. She placed him in bassinet. "You like music don't you? I bet I know what you like." She sang and put the soundtrack to Kingdom Hearts on. She went back to her door where the guys were all standing in a huddle talking adamantly to each other. "Oh, and guys?"

They all turned to her.

"Yes Roman?" Sune asked.

"Try and to have fun." She smiled mischievously and closed her door.

"I don't trust!" Lee said.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Lee's arm. "We need a guys time. Stop worrying." he said pulling him along.

"Guys I can really stay." Sune insisted.

"No!" John said and also pulled Sune along.

Lee sighed, "But if the house is teal… man," he shook his head. "You will pay, Harry. You will totally pay!" He grudgingly followed. He gave one last look up at the house and then popped with them to the Three Broomsticks.

"Is it me, or is it sort of weird not having Celes in the house?" Harry asked as they sat down with their drinks.

"It hasn't been an hour and I feel like there is something missing." Lee frowned.

John nodded. "It is a first for me. Usually Ro leaves somewhere… except when they both went to their cabins in the mountains… but even then we had contact with Celes more so than Ro."

"So Celes really doesn't do the independence thing often?" Sune asked.

Harry shook his head. "Its weird. I hope she stay in touch… I hope she talks to Ro." he frowned.

Lee sighed. "In school she used to do her own thing. She hung around Roman and use to yell at me, Georgie, and his twin when we were occupying too much of Roman's time or if we did things that she deemed unsafe. Other than that she was pretty much to herself. Always had a book too. Ro seemed to be the only one to push her to do more things… like yelling… matter of fact it was always at Ro or about Ro she yelled over… except during their sorting when She told Draco. 'In your face Malfoy, we have Harry Potter.', but even then Ro had said something to her and got her all fired up." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "It was cute." he said. "That was the moment for me. The one that Celes always talks about you know? That was mine. Thats when I knew I wanted her." he nodded and drank some of his drink.

Lee smiled. "So after that school and the war, I took Roman. She had gone mad with all the deaths of the people she once knew and touched. Part of that bled into Celes' madness and her fractured mine. When we got all together she… she was still fractured and she clung to everyone. She was able to do thing like go to the clinic… well she worked at St. Mungos first then she opened the clinic. She would go there and come back. We haven't really been apart from Celes like this since Hogwarts. So no, she don't do the independent thing. Ro had always been her own person. She never really clung to anyone… except for Celes. But, always a loner." Lee shrugged.

Sune nodded. "I've encountered her scaring, and saw it firsthand while I was still Nogitsune." he said.

"Scaring? When?" Lee asked a little confused.

Sune sighed. "Celes has scarring, on her soul where the madness used to effect her. So does Roman in fact. Its apart of what's happened to them." he said softly.

Harry stiffened and frowned. "What? Wait, what?"

"Yeah, explain. This is new information." John said.

"Does it affect them negatively?" Lee asked.

"No, as far as I can tell. They seem to be okay. But… the scarring can be reopened if the person with the right skills knew how… someone like me or my brother. Or any of my family for that matter." he said.

Harry's frown deepened. "That is not okay." he said.

Lee also frowned. "You know… you don't speak about your family very often… or more like never. Why don't you?"

"My oldest brother controls us… quite closely. And I'm the cat… the black sheep if you will. My brother never liked me and I barely get along with them, Wuu I do, but he's different. And the damn rat was once my closest friend. We trained together." he said. "I don't care for most of my family though." he smiled. "Although I would like Celes to meet Mo."

John smiled. "Who is Mo?" he asked having an idea of who he was.

Sune chuckled. "Ironically, Momiji is a name that stuck for that show and comic. Mo is the rabbit." he said.

"I knew it!" He bounced excitedly then cleared his throat. "I mean, that's cool."

Lee shook his head. "Dork."

"Yep, mega dork." Harry agreed.

Sune laughed. "Well that's sort of the jist of it. I'll fill you all in as it goes along I guess." he said and sighed.

John smiled. "Okay, one more question. And I know the girls would be upset if I didn't ask this." He looked at Sune seriously. "The zodiac that is the dog… does he sing the high school girls song?"

Lee choked on his drink and coughed. "Really? That is youer serious question?"

"Hey, this is serious. Just because you haven't read the manga or seen the anime, don't mean it isn't serious."

"Nerd." Lee told him.

"No, Sasuke does not sing high school girls, but Rei the snake is a drama queen." he said.

John smiled. "See, learned something new. I bet Lee takes lessons from Rei." he chuckled.

"Hey!" Lee protested.

"You are a drama queen, Celes is completely right in calling you that mate." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey again! You are supposed to have my back here. Its us against them. Loyalties, mate. Loyalties!"

Harry chuckled. "Awe, I'm sorry, Buttercup." he said patting Lee's cheek. "I love you, you know that. Even if you are a big drama queen, you're my drama queen." he made kissy lips at Lee.

Sune snorted and shook his head. "You two are like a married couple." he said sitting back.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, well, now you are in this. You are married to John over there. Can't you just see him? He is fawning over you. Oh! Sune needs a nickname." Lee smiled.

Sune frowned. "I need a nickname?" he asked. "Okay… Like I needed a Daddy name?"

John chuckled, "You already have your daddy name. Bree gave you one. Now, for the four of us to use. Besides, it really gets the girls going. Harry is Baby, Lee is Buttercup, I'm Peaches, and you should be…" He trailed off as he started to think about it.

"I got one!" Lee said with a smile. "How about Dumplings?"

Harry laughed. "Or Po." he chuckled.

"Dumplings?" Sune asked.

"Oh! What about Pookie?" John laughed.

"No!" Sune said.

"Oh guys we have a nickname." Harry said.

"Pookie it is!" Lee laughed. "Wait until the girls hear this!"

"Both of them will laugh as hard as the time…" Harry trailed off. "Nevermind."

"As hard as when?" John asked. "You can't leave us hanging like that!"

Harry looked at Lee. "Well the girls and us went on an RV trip and we sort of got into it and then… they drove for a while and Lee and I slept in the back… naked and woke up cuddling." he said.

Sune snorted and some of his drink came out of his nose.

John choked as some of his drink also came out of his nose. "Oh… it burns!" He said as his eyes water from the pain and from laughter.

Lee growled, "Really? Did we need to tell them that?"

"Lee, man, it happened so long ago now." he said. "I mean Celes was pregnant with Bree then." he said.

"Oh… that pain…" John laughed as he slid to the floor holding his side and laughing still.

Lee gestured to John. "Really?"

"I need to pee… but I can't move…" John laughed.

Sune lifted him up. "Go!" he laughed. His midsection starting to hurt.

Harry sighed. "Again with the laughing till you have to pee."

The rest of the evening the guys generally just shot the shit and enjoyed each others company. When they got home the house was still standing and only one room was teal, Zoe's.

Celes hit the ground again with a loud yelp and growled as her ponytailed hair went into her face again. She got up and looked at Dalton Gray and growled again. "That was not in the book I read."

"Its not a textbook, Celes. You can't read a book and know how to fight. I told you, you have to anticipate and adapt. I've seen you do it in your dancing. Just apply that here. Now do it again and this time don't fall for my tricks." He commanded her and took his fighting stance.

Celes took hers and stepped back on her heel waiting for him to attack again. She knew that he would, he was still testing her reflexes. She had been training like this with him for six hours a day since she had arrived in New Mexico, nearly a month ago now. She had done well.

Celes growled again and finally decided to attack. She flew at Dalton at a speed she couldn't even comprehend the week before, one thing Dalton had admitted is that she learned quick and she was faster each time they worked. She landed a blow to his solar plexes but he grabbed her and tried to slam her. Before he could do it though she twisted her legs up around his head tightened them and took him down that way. A trick she had seen Black Widow do. She scrambled away from him and got back on her feet just as he got up and came after her.

Celes took advantage of his arms leaving her waist and with very little effort she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the mat below them and then, breathing hard grinned down at him as some of her sweat covered hair went down into her eyes. "Better?"

"Much… better. I think we are done for the day." He said and winced a little.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked suddenly a healer again, not the little fighter he was making her into. She knelt down and ran her magic over him and found the bruising and soothed it with her magic and smiled. "Thank you, Dalton Gray!' she said to him as she stood and helped him up herself.

In the four weeks, and six hours a day of training Celes' little body was toned out. She had muscles in places she hadn't before. She felt strong and capable. Far from anything Roman, Harry, Lee, John and Sune were but she felt better everyday she trained with Dalton. She still wasn't entirely sure how any of them would react to her learning to fight, it was part of the reason she hadn't said anything. She loved Harry but he had only taught her basic self defense and she wanted more. She didn't want to feel like she was going to get hurt every time she stepped out of one of their sites. She was still clumsy but Dalton was teaching her how to use her klutziness to her advantage in fights.

"You're welcome, Celes." He said stretching as she started to. "You going to spend the last hour dancing like usual?"

"That's the plan, then I have a dinner date with Daddy Alan." She said and started her pre dance stretches.

"Well remember to eat something high in protein, got it?" he asked.

"Yep, I know the rules Coach." She teased.

Dalton shook his head. "Ill see you tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to do your Tai chi." He said before he left her alone in the space they used to train.

Celes turned on some music and danced out a few routines before she started to dabble with the idea she had for her triumphant return to her family. She giggled at the end and knew she would be in such trouble for it. She also knew that she was starting to reach her limit and she would be calling Roman to come for her soon. And she was okay with that, but she wanted to push it till the very end.

Celes walked out of the training room she also used as a dance space and into her large bedroom across the hall. Alan had set her up in a penthouse in the city close to the rez he resided on most days. She went into the large marble bathroom and got into the glass shower and turned it on and sighed as the hot water ran over her slightly aching body. She was used to the dull ache that came with her muscles learning a new way to be. She even enjoyed it. She dropped her head down and pressed it to the glass thinking of her lovers. She missed them, she missed everything about them. Mostly though she missed seeing each of their faces each day. She knew she had some fixing to do as well, she had sort of just left in a hurry after Chuck was born. She missed her babies too. Her hand slid down to her firm flat abdomen as the pain of John's words to her before she left came back. She shook her head a little as a few tears fell. No babies for a while, how was going to do that? She smiled just a little when she thought of one way she could, she could get her Roman pregnant, that is if Roman talked to her again.

Celes washed her hair and then made quick work of cleaning her body. She got out of the shower and toweled off. She went into her room in the nude and pulled out a pair of leggings in green and a long sleeved tunic in white and pulled them on. She had on a green tank under the sheer tunic and secured a little belt of black around her waist. She sat and pulled on black knee high moccasins and secured them in place and then combed out her hair and braided it into two thick braids that went down the front of her body. She actually had beads of turquoise and silver threaded throughout her hair so it accented the braids. She stopped and glanced in the mirror and really did see the firmness of muscle in places she hadn't had it ever. She smiled a little and dabbed on some lip gloss on her lips and grabbed a light jacket that matched the moccasins and then headed out.

She went down and got into the little car that was provided to meet Alan. Once she got to where she was going, rather easily given where she was, she met Alan and they ate dinner as was their usual activity and talked. She got back to her little apartment took off her shoes and did her Tai chi. Then she stripped off all her clothes and fell into the large bed, done in earthy tones. She snuggled into her blankets and sighed. She opened the connection to the others and smiled a little and sent them all nudges and fell asleep.

Celes woke the next morning and smiled. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. For the first time since she left, her heart gave a little tug. She was going to go home today. " _Roman, please come get me now."_ She sent her. She packed her bag, put on the same outfit from the night before and then when she got to the door she found Dalton there. "Oh! I'm going home."

Dalton nodded. "Ill help." he took her bag and they walked down to the street where her car was. "Are you taking the car?" he asked.

"No… well yes but only out to mine and Ro's place. I want to meet her there." She said and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "We can resume next week?"

"Yes, we can." He said. "Ill pack of Lexie and the kids, see you next week." He said and strolled off.

Celes got in her little car and took off towards the house. She pulled up to it and got out and went over to the porch and sat on the front stoop and waited for Roman.

For the whole month that Celes was gone she had kept to herself. The guys had to coax her out but she divided her time between the kids, working at the club, and working at McPotter. When she saw the guys it was either at Breakfast, dinner, passing in the hall, at McPotter, or spending time with the kids. She saw them all the time but there was a disconnect between her and them. They talked but that was it. A few tried to entice her sexually but she only tease them and go on her way. It was fine and dandy that it was her and the boys. You figured she would have plenty of options and go all out but truth be told she didn't want them. She wanted Celes. There was no substitute for her. Then with the way she left things, she called herself every name in the book.

Now it had been a month and there was no contact from Celes. She was damn proud of her. She had lasted this long and no contact except for the occasional nudges. She didn't know what she was doing but there was a few things that she did feel and it was Celes' frustration at first, which turned into self accomplishment, self-pride, pain, and being just down right happy and giddy. Roman had laid down and took in her emotions. She had a few theories of what Celes was doing but never really having a solid lead.

She had just stepped out the shower and was dressing to go to Rolesque. Danger had followed her yo the closet of awesome and was giving her the million question run down. She really wanted to go and help or just watch. Roman had told her no and now she was trying to talk Roman into talking her. Roman just smiled as she applied her make-up.

"Nope, sorry Dang. You know the rules. No one under the age of 17 can go at night while I work."

"But mummy. I want to go. I'll be good." Danger said with a little whine.

"Nope, can't go." She said. She cupped Lana's face and kissed her. She had watched quietly, observing what was being put on and how.

Roman turned to Danger and kissed her. Now both girls had lipstick marks on their lips. She smiled, "Go on and play. Or, if you can talk daddy into letting you go then I'll take you."

Danger's eyes lit up and she ran out the closet with Lana. "We'll be back!" She called.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She walked over to her outfit and pulled on her black leather pants, a silver corset, and her knee high boots. She pulled on her necklace that had Celes, Lee, and Harry's wedding ring. The only difference now is John's ring was now added to it. The necklace fit snugly between her breast. She grabbed her black wool trench coat.

"Not happening! I dont care if you hold onto my leg. Its not happening." Lee was heard saying as Roman walked into the kitchen.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_ , please, please." Danger begged.

"No, no, no, no! You cannot go. The club is not for girls your age. Wait until you are 17."

"But that's like a million years from now!"

"Then I guess you'll have to wait a million years." Lee told her. "Harry, tell her she can't go." He said as he shook his leg with Danger on it.

"Sorry Dang, not gonna happen." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh, you guys suck!" She shrieked and stomped her way out the kitchen.

Roman shook her head. "You guys will now be known as the sucky dads." Roman giggled.

"Its your fault." Lee told her.

Harry nodded. "You make the world of Rolesque so intriguing to the girls that they just want to go. So your fault."

She giggled. "Its what I do best... tease."

Lee shook his head. "Why are you going early today? Its only 4 o'clock."

"Have to get some..." Roman trailed off as Celes' voice filled her head. Instant tears came to her eyes. "I... I got to go. I... yeah, I gotta go. I'll most likely be home late... or not... I don't know. I have to go."

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" Lee asked as he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back later, later." She pulled away and pointed at Harry. "I'll be back." She looked at Lee. "Nothing is doing. I promised. I'm not freaking out. Promise." She kissed Lee quickly and popped out to Celes' location. She walked down the road to their little house they shared and her yellow eyes latched onto Celes'. She stopped a few feet away and looked her over. Even though she was dressed and covered she could tell she had been working out. Her body was hard, firm, and she had gain some lean muscles. Celes stood straighter... taller. Weather she knew it or not she also stood like a woman that have been trained to fight. She was open and inviting but she was also ready for a fight if one were to arise. She wasn't sure how she felt about it so she simply crossed her arms over her chest, forgetting about the cold.

Celes stared at Roman and then gave a little smile. She took her in, her eyes just couldn't stop looking even if she tried to turn away. "Hi." she finally said unsure exactly how to go about this. Things had been so… messed up when she left. "I got you something for your birthday since I missed it last week."

"Oh! That's another thing! You totally missed my birthday." She said as if she had been fussing at her this whole time. "You... God! At least when I have me-time I try _not_ to miss _your_ birthday. But no. I did get extra nudges so I guess that would count for something." She grumbled the last part. "Do you know the guys didn't even say anything. I was in such a foul mood that day. I spent most of the day in my personal room inside my work room. I totally blame you." She raised her nose and looked away.

Celes smiled and took a few steps towards her and touched her arm. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "But I did get you a pretty present and I thought we could do something fun, I could throw you a party if you want." she said stepping a little bit closer to Roman.

Roman shivered at the nearness of Celes. It was in that moment she decided she liked Celes' new harness of her body and wanted to feel her pressed against herself. "I guess we can do that." She said as she watched her through her peripheral vision.

Celes smiled and let her hand spread out so that she brushed the tops of Roman's breasts with her fingers. "With the jacket open like that you must be cold." she whispered. "You want to go inside, or home?" she stepped even closer so her breasts pushed up against Roman's arms.

Roman shivered again. She looked down at her, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked as a little smile played around the edges of her mouth.

Celes giggled quietly. "Maybe, just a little." she whispered. "Is it working?" she asked her body heating with each word she said. She was starved for it, and she wanted Roman the most.

Roman couldn't help it anymore. She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her and that was all it took. She wanted to climb Celes and have her way with her right then and there. She moaned as she felt Celes' tongue force her way into her mouth. Her knees gave and she slowly sank to the ground in front of her. She panted as she looked up at Celes with hooded eyes. "Again." She whispered.

Celes looked down at her and moaned. She lifted Roman up and carried her into their house and found the first surface she sat Roman up on it and kissed her. "You know I really like this corset, but can we please take it off?" she asked panting a little as she pushed Roman's jacket off her shoulders and reached for the ties.

Roman nodded. "Yes... God, yes." She moaned as she pulled off Celes' tunic as she kissed down her neck leaving a line of hickies. Her body heated and shivered with need. She moaned as she kissed back to her lips. She sucked on Celes tongue and felt like she was being fed for the first time in a month. "I need you. Oh, God, I need you." She said between kisses as she trailed to get to her tank top.

Celes nodded and waved a hand and their clothes were gone. She moaned and kissed Roman again pressing their bodies together. She moaned and crawled up on top of Roman with better agility than she used to have and straddled her hips holding onto her shoulders. "I need… you… God I want you I want to give you what you need." she kissed her again and lowered herself so their clits touched and she gasped and allowed her magic to slid into Roman and as she started to roll her hips she pumped her magic and trailed little kisses down to Roman's breasts which she proceeded to feast upon, God she had missed Roman she just wanted to drown in her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She gave a squeal as a small orgasm hit her. She slid her hands into Celes' hair. She arched her back and raised her breast up higher for Celes. Her juices leaked as her core gripped around the magic of Celes. She rolled her hips and rubbed faster against Celes. Her body just came alive. She gave little mew sounds as she slid her hands up and down Celes' back. Then she gave another squeal as a stronger orgasm washed over her... it was as if her body was rejoicing with the pleasures that was Celes.

Celes growled as she sucked on one of Roman's nipples. She felt the orgasms and wanted to give Roman more. She moved her hands down to Roman's lower back and held her bent back as she continued her conquest over Roman's breasts. She rolled her hips faster and pumped her magic harder and into Roman's g-spot and felt her own body start to tighten. She just needed one and then she was going to lay with Roman until she knew that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Roman screamed out her moans as her body was shot with intense pleasure every time Celes thrust into her. She raised her hips higher, lifting Celes with her. Her juices flowed and she tried to grab a hold on to something. "C-C-Celes... she stuttered. "Oh... God..." her thighs quaked, her body tightened up, and that familiar pressure build up inside her. "CELES!" She screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. Her juices flooded out and her body jerked hard.

Celes growled out her own orgasm and she shivered and jerked hard and then fell upon Roman. She moaned and jerked again and kissed her neck. "I love you." she whispered. She kissed her neck again. "I'm sorry, I love you."

Roman cried as she held Celes. "You... said... you tried... to die..." she sobbed into her neck. "You promised... you promised we would be horny ghosts... you tried to leave me..."

"Oh God, no. Baby Girl, I was out of it… I didn't mean that. Oh no, never. I will never leave you. I'm sorry. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Celes whispered and held her tighter.

Roman continued to cry as she held Celes. She was so hurt and mad at her for saying that. She didn't want Celes to leave. They were supposed to go together... even the boys. When Celes had asked if she tried to die again she was hurt. Roman wasn't bad. She was a good person. She just... became needed over the years... well more recently. It wasn't just the boys she wanted attention from. It was Celes too. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I love you." She whispered. "I really do."

"I love you too, oh God. I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to… I didn't… I'm sorry. I won't leave you, never. Never ever, same day, horny ghosts. God, I promise." she said and her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry.

They held each other in a crying mess. After they cried everything out, they went to their room and laid on the bed. Roman slid a leg between Celes' and ran her gentle fingers over Celes hard and firm body. "I think Lee maybe a little disappointed and upset." She whispered and then giggled. She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at her. "Why didn't you ask me to train you?" She found she was feeling a little disappointed about it.

Celes smiled. "Because despite your best intentions you would have gone easy on me. All of you would because Celes is the princess and to be protected not trained. So you would have held back, been soft with me. Dalton is not soft with me, he tosses me around and makes me work." she whispered and kissed Roman's wrist when she caught it.

"I think it wise we keep the fact that it was Dalton that trained you out of the conversation. We will just say you asked daddy and daddy set you up with someone, yes?" She laid her head back down and trailed her fingers over some newly developed muscles. She gave a little moan and she trailed them down her flat hard stomach. "God, remind me to send him a gift." She giggled as her fingers blushed her pelvis. Yes, she was going to enjoy this new Celes. This new Celes brought out her girly side and she liked that. "So, since you have trained and you have developed some nice firmness, I think I may want to play." She whispered. "We can train on the mat and afterwards we can play in the bath as I help massage your... tight... hard... firm..." she moaned as she pressed her softness into Celes. "Body..." she gave a soft moan as she sank her fingers into her core. "I think I would like to watch you and Dalton train. Then I can judge how I can try with you, yes?" She brushed her lips against hers ear. "I really want to watch though. Then when he leaves, I'll crawl over the mat to you and let you 'show' me a few things." She whispered. Her own body shivered as it heated up. She may not be able to train with her but to watch and allow Celes to 'show' her a few moves made her hot and aroused.

Celes moaned and rolled back on her head and looked at Roman. "I think… I would really… God… really like that." she shivered and her body tightened and her core contracted a little. She spread her legs as much as she could and shivered. "God, I missed you touching me." she rolled her hips again.

Roman moaned as she took in the way Celes reacted. Oh, yes, she was bringing out her girly side. She giggled as she kissed Celes. She moaned as she kissed her neck then pulled out her fingers and sucked off her juices. She moaned and climbed on top of her. She pushed her hair to the side and kissed down her the valley of her breast. She licked up one peek and licked up another peek. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and pulled on the ring with her teeth. She moaned and kissed down her body. She kissed her hard stomach and moaned. She gave a giggle as she dipped her tongue into her belly button and swirled it around. "Want to see something?" She asked as she settled between her legs but positioned herself just right so that she was on her knees with her ass in the air and her upper body was pressed against Celes' pelvis. "Look in the mirror behind me." She whispered. "Look in the mirror and see how wet I am." She dipped her tongue into her belly button again.

Celes looked and moaned as she saw Roman's juices leaking down her legs. "God!" she rolled back on her head again. "Roman…" she growled and laced her fingers into her hair. She rolled her hips and moaned again. "God… I want you… please let me have you." she moaned.

Roman moaned as she kissed down furthers. She licked Celes clit and moaned. She kept her ass in the air right in front of the mirror. "After I taste you." She moaned as she licked her clit and swirled her tongue around it. Her hair hid her from view and cloaked over Celes' body. She licked down to her core and slid her tongue into her core and swirled it around. As Celes' juices leaked so did Roman's. She wanted to show Celes how pleased she was and how much she was enjoying her soul mate. She moaned and licked up to her clit and sucked on it. She slid her tongue into her core and pressed her nose against her clit. She shook her head and moaned.

Celes' hips jerked hard and she gave a gasp and a moan. "Jesus… Ro…" she whispered and rolled her hips and tightened her hands in her hair. "God… yes." she shut her eyes and moaned more as she opened herself to Roman. She wanted Roman to know how she was feeling, arousal, love, everything.

Roman moaned as she opened to Celes. She pressed her love, her arousal, and her femininity through the connection. She couldn't help it. Celes just... she moaned and felt her juices leak down her inner thighs. She thrust her tongue in and out of Celes. She slid her fingers into her core and sucked on her clit. She moaned against it and pulled her clit ring. She moaned and felt her own core give a throb.

Celes gave tiny screams and rolled her hips higher as her lower back and pelvic tightened. She was there. "God! Yes!" she growled and suddenly her body just released and she screamed as her juices flooded out of her and gripped Roman's hair tightly. She moaned and pulled on Roman's hair so she came up to her mouth and kissed her hard. "My turn." she growled and with little effort had Roman on her back and was straddling her hips. She kissed her then then started down her body. She found her core and dipped her tongue into it and shivered at her tastes. She moaned loudly and started in grazing her teeth along the area.

Roman squealed as she rolled her hips. "God..." she leaned up on her elbows and spread her legs as she bent them at the knees. She leaned her head back and moaned. Yeah, it was decided. They were not going to go home that night. She was going to keep Celes for herself that day. She rolled her hips and moaned.

Celes continued her actions, she lightly pulled on the piercing and moaned as she slid her tongue down and dipped it into Roman's hot wet core and pumped it a few times. God she just wanted to eat her alive. She shovered her face into her area and pressed her nose to her clit and shoved her tongue deep inside of her. She growled and shook her head at the same time and felt Roman tighten and was so utterly pleased, she did it again.

Roman screamed as she tried to pull away. Her juices leaked and she arched her back. She rolled onto her head and pulled at the blanket under her. She raised her hips higher and jerked. "God... Celes... Celes... Oh God... Celes!" She laced her fingers into her hair and shivered.

Celes growled again and kept stabbing her tongue in and out of Roman. She ran her hands up along her thighs and then placed a finger on her clit and pressed into it fiercely. She was going to make Roman come, and God she wanted her to scream and jerk and moan and admit her juices. she shoved her tongue as far as it would go and just shook her head and growled feeling Roman's tightening more.

Roman screamed as she jerked under Celes. She arched higher as her orgasm slammed into her. She screamed as her juices gushed out of her. She collapsed on the bed and panted. Her body jerked and shivered as her eyes grew heavy. She moaned and rubbed Celes' head. "So... good..." she said hoarsely.

Celes moaned and kissed her and then kissed up her body and kissed her lips. She moaned again and fell beside her. "We nap, so I can re adjust and then… whatever you want we will do. I'll stay right here, I'll go home. Whatever you want." she whispered in her ear pulling their blankets over them.

Roman smiled as she snuggled closer to Celes. She took in her scent and fell asleep with it surrounding her. It was about two hours later that Roman woke up, had Celes again, cooked, ate, and had Celes for the rest of the night. They spent the night there and then went home. Roman was all giggles as she laced her fingers with Celes and walked into the house.

Lee walked out the kitchen first. "You two she devils! So not..." Lee trailed off as his eyes landed on Celes. She was leaner, tighter, and had more... something. He took her in and notice the way she slightly stood in front of Ro. As if claiming her and protecting her at the same time. It was something he did to Celes when she was with him. His feelings were mixed. He was so happy to see her but at the same time he felt a little sting. "Celes..." he whispered, as if trying to make sure it was her first.

Celes' face lit up with a grin. "Hi you!" she said and bounced on her toes she stepped away from Roman and closer to him and looked up at him and then touched his arm. "Its okay." she said softly. "I'm still me."

"Good God!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "I missed you. I missed you so much. Ro was so mean. She picked on us. And she teased us. And wouldn't let us touch her. And she painted Zoe's room teal. And I can't get the bloody color off the walls." He said between kisses and tears.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him whenever his lips found hers and her eyes were full of tears. "I missed you too, we can fix Zoe's room." she said and stopped him and just looked at him and then kissed him again this time deeper and she sighed and shut her eyes.

Lee moaned as he held her closer. Yeah, she was the same Celes... but just more sure of herself. "God, I love you." He kissed her again and smiled. "God! Look at you! I love it but at the same time, what the hell did you do to yourself?" He asked as he spread her arms out so he could take a closer look at her.

John ran down the stairs. Sune had told him Celes and Ro just arrived and he had taken one look at Sune and then ran to the foyer. "Hey! My... Holy shit!" He said, taking her in. "When did you turn into a badass?"

Celes giggled and looked at them. "I've been training." she said. "I'm not nearly as good as any of you, but I'm pretty good." she said as the grin grew.

"Hey!" Harry called. "I heard that Cele…" he trailed off when he saw her and had to blink once. "Cel? What did you do?"

Sune laughed as he looked at her. "Looks like your redhead has kick to her fire now."

Roman giggled and smacked her ass as she grabbed it at the same time. "Best believe she does." She licked her ear as she felt herself heat up. "God, she just..." she moaned as she felt her core throb. She couldn't get enough of her. "I need a bath." She sighed and walked away with a sway of her hips.

Lee watched Roman and actually swallowed hard. He looked down at Celes and watched her watch Roman with a fire in her eyes. "Damn..." that was all he could say.

Celes giggled, she enjoyed the attention. "Its good, I feel awesome all the time. I'm taking a break but my trainer and I start next week again. Shorter hours though, cause I have to work and be a Mama. Oh! And I do Tai Chi every evening." she said looking up at Lee and then around at the others just staring at her, well except Sune he seemed happy though.

"Celes… why didn't you just ask one of us." Harry asked.

"Because you all would have been soft with me." she said shrugging and held out her arm to Lee. "You can touch if you want."

John chuckled, "Trying to show off the guns already?"

Lee sighed and shook his head. That was part of the sting. She asked someone else to train her. He was her warrior, he should have had that right. Then again what she said was true... but Alemana could have done it.

Alemana snorted at him. " _You wouldn't allow it. The minute I would have gotten rough, you would have stepped in. I applaud her."_

" _Oh, hush."_ Lee told him. He sighed and felt Celes' arm. "Nice."

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "I'll make it up to you, okay?" she said softly to him.

Lee nodded, he kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets get some breakfast in you... then if the others don't want more of your attention you can go feed your wife." He smiled. He saw the signs. This was gonna be a Celes and Ro's time. Hopefully a baby would come out of this and actually live. He felt a little excitement at that thought about it but he didn't want to get too excited. "Its not the same when you leave... especially when you and Ro didn't part on good terms. She is a little mean. She really did tease us and wouldn't let us touch her."

Celes smiled. "I'm sorry." She said getting up into a stool with ease and grace. She sighed. "I should have forced her to talk to me before I left. What I said to her after I almost died again was not good." She said sighed again and then smiled. "I want a steak egg and cheese omelet. Oh! And milk! Yeah!" She giggled to herself.

Harry watched this woman he called his wife for years and just was in awe, she was still Celes but this was more to her now it amazed him. He touched her arm and when she looked at him he kissed her with a little moan and then pulled away. "Defiantly still my wife."

"Am I an imposter?" She asked a little offended.

"No! I just... Training can change you." He said.

"Oh, my temper is better, Dal...er, my trainer says I have better impulse control from when we started." She shrugged.

"Who trained you?" John asked.

"Whoever it is didn't know her with Chuck." Sune teased and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and tipped her head to one side and looked at him eyes and body heating. "No, I guess he didn't." She shivered again.

Harry shook his head. "Who trained you?" He asked again for John.

"A guy who is very good at training." She said beating around it. Celes always found it hard to lie and conceal especially with Lee in the room she rarely if ever lied to him. "Steak egg and cheese omelette. Milk. A little sex. Some fruit." She giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Protein and sex. Even starting to sound like a warrior." he shook his head and went about the kitchen preparing breakfast.

John shook his head then smiled. "So, if Celes is back and after the your tingles we felt last night, does this mean Ro is open to us now? I mean you did fix things between each other, right?"

"No John, I simply had my way with her and now we still aren't talking." She said sarcastically. "Things are good. Things are awesome in fact." She grinned. She looked at her men. "My boys, I'm so sorry she teased and didn't let you have her. Each of you will have to have your turn. But I must admit I want a go too." She shivered. "God I missed you guys." She whispered her body actually tightening and her nipples hardening.

"Well, then. I shall have my way now." Sune said as he picked her up. "Then afterwards, I shall hunt Roman down and these guys aren't going to stop me." He tossed her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Pookie!" Lee said. "You best be bringing her here. You shall not deny me cooking for her."

Sune grew stiff and grumbled as he turned back around and into the kitchen with her. He sat her down and sat on the other side of her and actually pouted.

Celes looked at him and smiled a little and then scooted herself closer and touched his leg and used her magic to run over his body. " _We can play while he cooks."_ She pointed out and sent him a moan. Their connection was dim but it was there and she was going to use it. She shivered a bit and gripped his thigh.

Sune smiled at her. "I have one better." He cloaked them and picked her up again. He quickly jogged to the other side of the house and picked a room. "I'm sorry, I don't have a room for us... well, I don't have one for Ro, either, but maybe you can help me create one later." He tossed her in the air, appeared under her and caught her. "I always wanted to do that." He chuckled and dropped her onto the bed. He kissed her and then bowed to her. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Sune Fox."

Celes smiled and got up onto her knees and bowed to him. "I am Celes Diggory." She said and watched his lavender eyes with her blue ones. He was beautiful, she shivered. She really did love him. After she left she found she wasn't sure but seeing him again she knew she did. She held out her hand to him. "Go ahead and join me." She said softly.

He smiled at her and jumped at her only to disappear. He popped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He sniffed against her neck like a puppy would and nipped it. "You are still my brat." He chuckled and kissed her neck. He slid his hands down the front of her body as her cloths melted away. He slipped a finger over her clit and felt her ring. "Oh, my God, you have one too." He breathed. "I wasn't sure last time." He moaned as he rubbed it. He flipped her over and settled between her legs. He smiled down at her and thrust into her core. He moaned and pumped into her.

Celes arched back and met his thrusts. Her core tightened around him. God he felt good, he felt right. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She ran her fingers over his chest and moaned. "God... Yes I... I have one... God and when it's touched... It just makes me more wild." She leaned up and kissed him and moaned as she ran her tongue over his lips indulging in his taste.

Sune moaned as he pumped faster into her. He kissed her and kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it and chuckled as he just all out bit her. "Thats for leaving." He told her and thrust harder into her. He sat up on his knees out of her reach and wrapped his arms around her thighs. He used them to pull her to him as he pumped into her. He saw her whole hard body and smiled. It was nice to look at but somewhere deep in his mind he knew it wasn't for him. He would have liked to have her softer. Either way she still smelled liked the little honeysuckle he terrorized when he was a Nogitsune. So to him she was still the same. Just not pregnant with the violent, emotional, and demanding Chuck.

Celes rolled back on her head and tried her best to roll her hips. She looked up at him and watched him as he took her. "God... Yes." She moaned and brought her hands up to cover his. Her body tightened and her juices started to flow freely. She screamed a little through her teeth as her body just started to shake with the need to release. She screamed again as her lower back tightened and somewhere inside her something exploded and she arched back and her orgasm hit her hard. She gave a tiny scream and gripped his hands tighter as she kept rolling her hips a little.

Sune moaned out his orgasm. "God!" He growled as he collapsed on her. He sighed and bit her again. "That's for leaving without fixing things between you and Ro." He bit her a third time. "That's because I can bite you all I want." He smiled down at her.

Celes shivered and smiled. "I like when you bite me." She moaned and arched slightly as her body jerked and tightened a little. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You are a gorgeous man." She whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, you know? I really do." She said to him and ran her fingers down to his neck to rest over his pulse.

Sune smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her. "Now, who trained you? I noticed that you avoided the question twice. You know, you can tell me and whenever the question comes up again you can answer them and their minds will be wiped if the answer and question." He gave her his mischievous smile.

Celes smiled at him a little and rolled her eyes. "Dalton is training me." she said softly. She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "He's a good option for it, he doesn't know me that well, he can push me where the others wouldnt. And hes a very good teacher. I suppose you could have done it too but then you would have had to come with me. And what sort of message would that send my wife? Taking her Sune as I leave in the middle of a fight?" she asked more herself than him. She frowned a little when the realization he hadn't said 'I love you' back set in. She smiled though and watched him, it was okay. She didn't expect him to right away. She really only known this version of him for a short amount of time, and she just fell faster than most people. Or admitted it sooner.

"Hey, that's not true. I do love you and I told you first." Sune said. "You talk a lot." He told her. "I mean a lot a lot. Your mind is never quite when your mouth is quiet." He poked her forehead. "Stop thinking. When you think too much you hurt your own feelings. And you are right about not taking me... I wouldn't have gone anyways. However, you could have waited until you came back and I would have helped you. Hey, why haven't you gone to my brother for training?"

"Sensei taught me eastern medicine. Which is awesome… I wasn't ready for what he trains when we all went." she shrugged and then frowned. "you can read my thoughts? Oh no another one." she sighed and shut her eyes and smiled though. "Invasion of privacy." her eyes popped open. "Hey you want to help with Roman's birthday celebration?" she asked him suddenly.

"I can read everyone's thoughts." He sat up. "The guys wouldn't let me spend time with Roman while you were gone." He shrugged. "They think they know best it's not always true." He poked her head. "I would enjoy helping you."

Celes wrinkled her nose and sat up as well. "Well then, you're right the guys don't always know what's best. She'd of enjoyed time with you, even if it was non sexual. Shes loved you and enjoyed your company for a long time." she sat forward and kissed him then bounced out of the bed and looked around the room he picked. "We can make this our space, but you should decorate one with Ro first. She deserves to go first." she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "How do we get back, master trickster?" she asked him.

Sune smiled and dressed them back in their same clothes and popped them back to the kitchen. He dropped the cloak once they sat down. Sune stood up when he heard Chuck and popped out.

Lee shook his head. "He is attached to that kid."

"Says the the guy that is a sucker for babies." John teased.

Celes giggled. "If Dai made the wrong sound you'd be there in an instant." She giggled falling back into conversation.

Harry shook his head. "He would, and he'd dote on the girl twins." He teased.

Celes giggled again. "I need to eat and take breakfast to my wife. I forgot to give her her pretty gift what with all the sex having," she giggled.

Lee shook his head. "Since you are here now, maybe we can give her our gifts without getting the death stare. She told us she wasn't celebrating her birthday until you got back."

"Yeah, we tried to point out that you may be gone for two months." John said. "She said she didn't care and that we would celebrate in two months."

Celes sighed. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "We are going to have a thing at the club. I got me an idea. And you guys should give them to her personally. She'll like that better. I really am sorry she shut down. I... Just." She sighed and shook her head and looked down.

Harry frowned. "That's enough of telling Celes she's the reason Ro shut down. Look what it's doing to her. Now she feels bad for taking time for herself." He said to John and Lee and brushed a tear off of Celes' cheek.

Lee set two plates in front of Celes. "Sorry." He told her. He placed his hand on her head. "She really wasn't that bad. Us guys were able to go out a few times." He chuckled. You should have seen the wet paper sealing thing she did to John's room. She even recorded it and played it all day the next day."

Sune came back down with Chuck in his arms. "Bottle please." He told Lee.

Celes looked at her son and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh look at how big. Can I?" She asked softly.

"Nah, he's still a little shrimp." Sune teased as he passed Chuck to her. He smiled when Chuck gave him an indigent growl scream. Once he laid eyes on Celes he calmed down and went into a whole long story of just telling on Sune. "You little trader. How are you going to snitch me out like this?"

Celes giggled and started to feed Chuck his bottle. "Was Poppy mean to my little firecracker?" She cooed at him.

As she fed Chuck the kids all started entering the kitchen. When they saw Celes they all crowded around her and told stories if the fun they had with mummy and how they picked on the dads.

Celes listened to their tales and smiled. She loved her babies. She loved their story's. After breakfast she got a plate for Ro and kissed all the kids and then headed up to their room where she knew she was. She walked in and found her on the bed sketching. She crawled into the bed and put some food on a fork and offered it to her. "Eat, and I will give you your present." She giggled and summoned a dozen pink roses for her as well.

"Ooh, pretty. Thank you." She said as she ate. She smiled at Celes. "Were the stinky boys giving you a hard time?" She asked as she at some more.

"They said you teased but wouldn't let them touch. They made me feel like I shouldn't take time for myself." She whispered. "I'm sorry I left without fixing things, I didn't mean to. I just needed to find me. And I did, look at me I'm a badass, as John put it." She giggled and kissed Roman's belly. She couldn't wait to watch her grow with their smiled.

"Its okay, they like the new Celes but are... Still trying to get use to it." Roman giggled. "They just don't appreciate a hard body like we can. Besides, you do look like a badass. They never seen this side of you before. I knew it was there. I seen it the year we trained. Then when I decided to put some distance between us... yeah Defence Against Dark Magic was interesting. Especially when we were learning to spar without words. Oh, I used to call you a hoytie-toytie punk." Roman giggled.

"Did you really?" She giggled and kissed her belly again and sighed she sat up and summoned a box. It was small and had a jeweler from old town on it. "I didn't wrap it, but the box was just as pretty." She offered it to Roman. "I thought of you when I saw it and wanted you to have it." She whispered.

Roman smiled as she opened the box. "Oh! Celes, this is pretty. Its really pretty." She lifted the pink rose pendant and necklace from the box, this is really pretty. Thank you, Celes." She leaned over and kissed her. "I love it!" She giggled.

Celes grinned. "I'm glad, now I think tonight Sune and I are going to plan something. Cause he said he'd help." She gave a little giggle. "He's fun, he's tricky… And just…anyways we are getting pretty. I have one thing for Lee cause I totally found a loophole of justice." She giggled darkly. "And we are going to party! Oh and get a little tipsy!" She said excitedly.

"Pretty, party, drinking, loopholes? Count me up in!" Roman giggled.

Celes squealed and kissed Roman. She had her again and then left her to go find Sune and work out details. She spent the afternoon doing that and then she went into the closet and pulled out a little Aqua colored dress with a Lace bodice and pulled on heels. She kept the turquoise and silver beads in her hair and left it down. She added light markup to her face and turned and grinned at Roman when she walked in. "Get dressed, lover." She sang and kissed Roman and walked out with a sway of her hips and down to the kitchen. "Hello boys!" She said giving them a little spin.

"Celes, that dress is… Fantastic." Harry said and touched her hair. "I didn't see these earlier. When you get these."

"A native woman did them for me." She said with a grin.

"They suit you." He said holding one between his fingers and then dropped it. "What do we think?" He spread his arms.

"Oh bottle green… Yummy Harry Potter, very yummy." She turned her eyes on the others and heated God did she just want each of them.

Lee smiled and poked her nose. "Why do I get the feeling you are also up to something?" He asked her.

John laughed, "Because she is. You see that little light in her eyes? It means she is up to something, and since you are feeling it, it means its going to drive you insane. The kids does this all the time... its a warrior's sense... then again its mostly Roman's kids that keep me on my toes." He shook his head. "Celes' kids like to terrorize me where Roman's want to make my hair gray."

Celes giggled. "Well I guess you will have to see, Razboinic Meu." She said to Lee and hummed. "Party time!" She sang and did a little spin and with grace she hadn't possessed before training stuck it and giggled. "Oh I'm going to dance tonight! And each boy is going to Dance with me and then I'm going to Yule Ball style dance with Ro!" She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"Wow!" Was all harry could say and then turned when roman walked in and his mouth fell open a little. She looked soft, and like a princess. She was beautiful in a way he never imagine her as. And he liked it. "Wow." He whispered.

Lee moaned as he watched her. She wasn't. .. sexed out ir sexy for once. She was... pretty... cute... and he wanted to run flower petals over her body.

She wore a strapless pink dress that was long in the back and short in the front. But it wasn't too short. It covered her knees just bearly. The dress was in a pixie cut... that is what Lee had always thought of when he saw that style of dress. Her heels weren't tall either. Right under her breast was a silver sparkly rope looking thing. Then the material was tight down to about her solar plexus, where another silver sparkly rope was. She had little makeup, and her hair was was in curls down her back and shoulders.

"Roman." Celes whispered and stepped to her and touched her waist and then ran her hand down to her hip. "My beautiful, wife. God you just look… God." She whispered and kissed her with a moan.

John watched them, Roman looked soft and ready and open and he knew what was coming next when Roman started to act and look this way. This time he was ready. The girls would have their daughter. "Amazing, Ro." He said.

Sune walked in looking all man and black and dead sexy. He stopped and looked at the girls, Roman in her pretty girly pink gown that actually made him want to protect her more and Celes in her little Aqua dress that was short and fit well. "Well don't the ladies look great?" He asked the men staring at them but knew they started for more than the pretty factor.

Harry nodded absently and tore his gaze away from them. "She's going to be fierce and scary." He whispered to john and Lee.

John chuckled. "She will not be able to take down big guys like us."

"You doubt? Oh I shall show you all." Celes said.

"Come the club and playing awaits!" She sang and took Romans hand.

Lee frowned. "Don't you dare corrupt my butterfly." He called to Celes. It was in that moment he remembered the little girl he saw in her first year at Hogwarts. She had a thin mask of being tough. But on the inside she was soft, lonely, vulnerable, and in pain. He grabbed his coat and looked at Sune. Fred had seen the same thing he did too. It was why they took her in so fast. Now... Sune seen it... he seen it before and yet he didn't do anything to crush it. His respect for Sune rose higher. He really... he really loved her. Even when he was the Nogitsune. He just didn't know it. He heard the pop of Celes and Roman leaving. "Hey!" He grabbed his coat and followed them.

"Party time! Party time! Party time!" Roman chanted and giggled.

Celes giggled and drug her into the club which already had music going. She pulled her out onto the dance floor. She giggled and they danced and then she drug her off the floor and over to the bar. "Okay so there will be cake, and Sune have it all set up. Each of the boys want you for a bit. They miss you, I can wait my turn with them." She grinned. "Well except my little detour with the loophole." She giggled.

Harry shook his head. "She's such a ball of energy." He noted of Celes. "And Ro... Wow." He said puffing out his chest. "I feel like I can actually protect her... You know?" He said to the guys.

Sune nodded. "She's always like that, she just has a toughness shell." He said.

"Yeah..." Lee said as he watched the girls. He smiled. "Celes is going to be a cute little warrior. Shall we dress her up?" He teased.

"Look!" Roman squealed as she set her pink and white drink down. "I have been playing around with the bar while Celes was gone and we now serve disaronno strawberry shortcakes." She giggled.

"That's very pink." Harry pointed out. "And yes we shall."

Celes pouted up at them. "I'm not cute I'm a badass." She flexed her arm. "See baddassery!" She said.

Roman laughed. "That goes into the book of awesome words. Badassery. Love it!"

Lee also chuckled. "Where do you get these words?"

"That one is from Supernatural." Celes winked. She grinned around and then gave a little squeal. "I'm so happy to be home!" She said and went around them kissing the lingeringly letting them all have a little touch. She got to Ro and ran her fingers over the tops of her breasts and moaned. "I am waiting for the boys and then I'm going to have you again. I have to go backstage." She kissed Roman again and skipped off.

Harry shook his head and smiled.

Sune slipped himself next to Roman and then looked around made a wide fake yawn and stretched his arms out over Romans shoulders and grinned. "How are you, little goddess? Happy to have her home?"

Roman giggled and scooted closer into him. "Yes, I am. You know, if you're tired I have a bed in my office... oh, wait this is your first time here, isn't it?" She scooted closer. "Please, tell me what you think? The sex shop us downstairs."

Sune smiled. "I do love the atmosphere. It's sexy and dripping with women's wiles." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "And a bed? Did I hear that right?" He moaned into her ear. "Can we test that out?" He asked taking her hand a placing it on him so she could feel his arousal.

Roman shivered as she felt his arousal. She rubbed it and moaned, "I did say a bed in the office." She told him. She shivered and smiled brightly. God, she loved him. She leaned up and kissed him. "We'll be back! Got to show Sune around." She told the boys. She showed him how to get into the back, pointed out the dressing room and took him up to her office. "And this is my office. I do all my paperwork. When I want to run away or get too tired. I sleep here." She pushed on a panel on the wall. The door opened and she walked in. "My closet is there, my tub over there, and bathroom there." She giggled as she bounced onto her bed. "Tada!"

Sune assessed the room and then followed Roman onto the bed and kissed her. "It's nice, my favorite part is you." He whispered. "Your personal style is all over the space." He made their clothes melt away and kissed her again as his hand trailed down to her breasts. He moaned. "God I miss you." He whispered and cupped her breast and flicked her nipple as he pulled her knee up to his waist and filled her.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. Her body shivered. She looked up at Sune and rolled her hips. "God... I love that I can have you now. You feel so good." She shivered and moaned again. She really did enjoy the way he felt against her. She ran her hands down his chest. They slid lower until she found where he was connected to her. "I know we don't have time but I want to touch you everywhere. I want to memorize your body and your taste." She closed her eyes and moaned at the thought of tasting him.

Sune moaned as he pumped into her faster. "In time my little goddess we will have our time." He whispered. "For now we will have this." He cloaked them and moaned and opened up to her. He kissed her and pulled her other leg around him and held her tighter and pumped even faster.

Roman moaned as she opened up to him. She felt so warm and safe with him. She wrapped her other leg around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and pressed her breast into his hand. She shuddered a moan and felt her juices leak. She slid her hands down to his shoulders to his arms. She held onto him and rolled onto her again. She shivered and shook as pleasure rolled into her body.

Sune felt her tightening, he moaned and pressed his forehead to hers and kept up all his actions including his magic and souls actually touching hers. Everytime they came together like this he loved her more. "I love you, I love you." He said into her ear as he continued to pump into her.

Roman gasped out a moaned as she rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts. Her body shivered and her eyes filled with tears as she felt exactly what he was telling her. She rolled onto her head as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed his shoulder up to his neck and ear. "Mine forever." She whispered against his ear and allowed her orgasm to wash over her body as she gasped again.

Sune sighed out his own organs and shit his eyes against unexpected tears. "I love you I'll always be yours I love you. Thank you for this life, my Roman." He whispered and held her tight.

She smiled and then planted kisses down his neck and jawline. "I know I've said this like a million times but I'm so happy my box worked." She sniffed and planted kisses down his shoulder. "I love you too. So, so, so much. I think if I didn't the box wouldn't have worked." She held him tightly so that when he went to move she would go with him. "I'm stuck on you. Wherever you go, I go." She giggled.

"I don't think Celes will like that. But I am stuck to you too." He whispered.

 _"Hey! I'm doing a number you two want to see?"_ Celes sent them with a little giggle.

Roman giggled and kissed Sune. "Celes is doing a number." She told him and kissed him again. "Promise to make time for me?" She asked as she kissed him and moaned. In that time it would only be him and her. She was going to make love to him, look at every scar, and when he got up to make something to eat she was going to glue herself to him and kiss him and see how far she could go before he said she had to stop or he was going to burn the food. She giggled and kissed him again. "Promise."

"I promise." he whispered and got them up put their clothes back and used magic to right Roman's hair and then carried her back out to the other men and set her in a chair just as the lights went down.

The stage was only lit where the band was, and Celes sat on top of the piano a little grin on her reddened lips. She wore an outfit of feathers and you could see bits of flesh in the spaces between, clearly the outfit was meant to be removed. She uncrossed her legs as the band started to play and then opened her mouth and started to sing.

"A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time, I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow, Got no use for fancy driving, wanna to see a guy arriving in low, I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time." she sang as she got herself off the piano and walked along the stage, feathers started to drop off her outfit.

"That little shit. I swear if she strips nude, no one is yo touch her." Lee growled dangerously. "I mean it. John you will lower all our sex drive." He looked John in the eye so that he knew Lee meant it.

"But Lee..." Roman trailed off when she saw his face. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat closer to Sune. " _Cel, please don't defy him._ " She sent Celes. The look on Lee's face meant business and she hadn't had enough time with Celes.

Celes faltered in her step and for the first time in four weeks she tripped, mid song, middle of the stage she tripped and she fell flat on her face. She gave a little yelp and then sat up and blushed deeply and got up and flew off the stage. She beelined for the closest place to hide opened the closet door and shut it and then used magic to lock it and sat down on a bucket. She used magic to make the feathers go away and pulled her legs up to her chest and pressed her face into her knees and cried a little, she was humiliated and a little pissed off.

Roman used magic to erase what happened on stage. The DJ played music as the girls got ready for the next act. She walked backstage and spread her magic out to find Celes. When she found the closet Lee was already there.

"Celes, let me in, please. Come on, love. Let me in and allow you to feel better." He said through the door. He wrapped his magic around her from outside the door. "Please Celes."

"Go away!" she called. "Please!" she wiped at her eyes. "Go away, I can't… just I don't want to talk right now." she gave a tiny sob. "I can't do anything, I can't do anything. God, I'm an idiot." she said and then for some reason she opened the door. She wanted comfort but she didn't want them to see her. She blushed and hid her face and continued to cry.

Roman pressed her back to the wall and slid down it. She wanted to be in the closet with Celes, helping. But Lee had closed the door behind him. She gave a little pout, trying hard not to cry. She felt her humiliation and wanted to take it away for her. It hurt her that Celes was so upset.

Lee picked Celes up with ease and took her place. He sat her on his lap and held her tightly in his arms. He rocked her gently and allowed her to try. He used his magic to wrap around her as well. He rubbed her head and just rocked her waiting for her to settle down. He kissed the top of her head and tucked in under his chin.

Celes wiped her tear streaked cheeks and sniffed. She hadn't cried in weeks. She gave a little sob and pressed her face into Lee's shirt. "I've ruined the night. I can't do anything, God. I just… I have this bubble that I'm suppose to stay in and when I try and step out of it people get hurt or offended. I felt Roman's hurt. I told her I was doing this and that it was meant to tease you… but I guess I just can't… I can't do anything right." she whispered and started to cry again. "How do I have all this control and still no balance?" she asked.

"Celes." He sighed and lifted her chin. He wiped her eyes and kissed her eyes. "Celes, haven't ruined anything. This was my fault. I told them if you stripped nude to have John lower all our sex drive. Roman tried to defend you but I shot her down. That is what you felt. It was me, not you." He wiped her eyes and face. "God, woman. Do you know how proud Alemana is of you? You wanted something we could gave you but you knew we would have issues with. You went and left for a whole month and started training. You have a stance of a warrior and a fighter. God, he is so proud of you. Of course I'm not talking to him right now. We had some words." He smiled and winced a little.

Celes gave a tiny smile and sniffed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing." She kissed his chin and sniffed again. "But you would have stopped me, and I needed to do it." She kissed his chin down to his neck. "I wasn't going to be naked at the end." She whispered. "See? Nude cat suit." She sat back a little so he could see the suit that made her look covered in rhinestones." She kissed his neck again.

Lee shook his head, "So not cool. Why can't you do this tease when its just us in the club? Me, Harry, Ro, John, and Sune. We can even get you an imaginary audience. No one needs to see you all naked." He kissed her. "You minx!" He smiled. What shall I ever do with you?" He asked and presses his forehead to hers. "Don't change on me like that. I love that you went and proved yourself to yourself. Its just... now I feel you don't need me."

Celes looked at him and then turned and straddled his hips and looked down at him and framed his face. "I will _always_ need you. I am better and feel safer when you are there. I feel safer when I'm in my cone with my family. You are my warrior and no matter how much badassry I gain I will always need you. As my warrior you do more than protect me, you talk me out of my head you take care of me. You make me feel better when I fall on my face." She blushed and shut her eyes. "I fell on stage." She blushed hotter.

Lee smiled up at her, "Yes, you did, however, we are in this box having a nice conversation." He pulled her down by the back of her neck. "Its okay, I won't put you in the Sumo suit." He teased.

Celes giggled and shook her head lowering herself down. "I will have to do something about that suit I think." she said, teasing him not really meaning it.

"You minx! Don't touch my suit. I love that suit. I will have to buy more if you do." He chuckled and kissed her. "Come on, no more hiding. Besides, I have to apologize to Roman. I think she is a little more sensitive than she usually is." He sighed and shook his head. He stood up with Celes and set her down on her feet. He looked at her cat suit and growled. He waved a hand and her purple blanket appeared. He wrapped her in it. "I should punish you for even trying to wear it." He told her.

Celes shivered. "Oh please do…" she opened the door. "Chocolate Daddy." she giggled and walked off towards Roman and slid down next to her. "Sorry." she whispered. She waved her hand and four pink roses appeared. "Its my fault he reacted like that, and I'm sorry." she whispered and offered her the flowers pressing her face into Roman's neck.

Roman leaned her head on Celes. "You... you didn't do anything wrong. I just... I just want more time with you. Lee was so upset, he wouldn't even listen to me." Her bottom lip trembled a little as she held the four roses and bunched them together. "I should have been the one in the closet." She whispered

Celes gave a tiny smile and kissed Roman's neck. "Sweetheart. It's okay. Next time I fall on my face on stage it's all you. Oh, baby I love you." She wrapped her arms around Roman and sighed. "I love you, so much." She opened the blanket and wrapped Roman in it with her and pressed their bodies close. "Did you make them all forget?" She blushed and hid her face, she was so embarrassed and still upset with herself for tripping.

Roman nodded and curled up next to her. She really enjoyed Celes' company and being wrapped in the blanket made it feel like it was only Celes and her. "I did." She told her. "If you want to do it again, no one will remember, except Lee, Harry, Sune, and myself. And we will hold our breaths until you pass that part. And I won't send you any messages when I get nervous. I know thats why you fell. I'm sorry."

"It was a combination of things, I felt Lee and he was really... Really..." She shook her head. "And your comment just added to it. It's okay. I'm not hurt and it turns out I'm still a klutz. But Lee has to apologize to you." She said and kissed Romans cheek and then turned her face and kissed her lips. "I love you, Baby Girl. And I would like to try again..." She trailed off he clung to Roman as Lee walked up. "Roman is time out zone." She said quickly.

Lee chuckled, "She is timeout zone? You can't just implement that rule, you bratty Minx!" He growled at her. "Using triggers and running away." He shook his head as he sat down on the other side of Roman. "Lucky for you I have come to claim my wife for a little bit." He waved his hand and hibiscus and red roses piled between Roman and Celes. A few Tiger Lillies piled next to them for Celes.

Roman giggled as she picked one of Celes' flowers up and placed it in her hair. "Those are pretty too." She said as she started to gather flowers, looking much like Lana.

Celes smiled and touched the tiger lily in her hair. She kissed Roman's cheek and then her neck and stood leaving the blanket. "Before you flip, I'm going to put my dress back on. Don't keep her long." she pointed at Lee and then leaned over and kissed him as well and strolled off, her hips rolled more when she walked now.

Lee shook his head as he saw the cat suit fully. "You little brat!" He sent her. He pulled Roman carefully onto his lap. He popped them up to her hidden room. God he just wanted to hold her all night. He didn't want to do the whole wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, thing. He wanted her to feel love. He wanted her to feel his love for her as well. He lifted her chin and looked into her yellow eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry for growling and scaring you. And most of all I'm sorry for losing sight of the princess you really are. You don't show your delicate side very often and when you do I'm an asshole. I'm so sorry." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Will you forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" She asked.

"Yes, but you shouldn't. You really shouldn't."

"But, I love you." Tears filled her eyes. "I really love you. I just want more attention. I want you to carry me, take me out on special dinners, take me dancing more, and I want your sweet love." She whispered. "I want you to pamper me."

Lee smiled down at her. "I can and will do that for you." He leaned down and kissed her. He moaned as he laid down next to her. His hand slid up her thigh.

Roman giggled and pressed into him. She shivered as his fingers slipped passed her panties and into her core. She rolled her hips and moaned. "Lee," she moaned again.

"God," he moaned as he waved a hand and their close went away. He settled between her legs and slowly entered her. He kissed down her exposed neck and left little hickies. He held her close and slowly started to pump in her.

Roman moaned as she raised her knee up his side. She hooked her foot around his back and slid her hands up the back of his neck. She shivered and just rubbed him. She loved the feel of him too. She gave a squeal as she felt a finger press onto her clit. She gasped and felt her body shudder and warm up.

He moaned as he kissed her and made love to her mouth. He touched every part of her that he could reach. His steady thrusts became a little faster with his need to be with her. He heard her girly moans and shivered. She even smelled sweet. He knew he couldn't keep her all day so he rubbed her clit faster and heard her squeal as her hips rolled faster.

Roman dug her nails into his back as her body tightened. "Lee... Lee... God... Lee... please..." she whimpered.

"Yes, yes..." he moaned. "My beautiful, Butterfly."

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head as her orgasm washed over her.

Lee moaned against her neck as his own washed over him. He laid on her and took his time kissing her. He smiled down at her. "Hi,"

Roman giggled, "Hi."

"I have a birthday gift... well two actually. One goes around your pretty ankle and the other goes to your belly ring."

She smiled and rubbed his back. "You think I have pretty ankles?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do. You also have pretty legs, a pretty smile, and a pretty laugh." He kissed her with each thing he listed. "You have pretty hair too. Mmm, so pretty. However, when you aren't wearing shoes I will put your pretty jewelry on you. Then if you want I'll paint your toe nails."

Roman giggled and the squealed as she held him tighter. "I like when you guys paint my toe nails. I really do."

Lee smiled at her. "I like painting your toenails too." He kissed her again. "Come on, lets go down and have fun, yes?"

He pulled her up and dressed them. He took her flowers and wrapped them in a purple ribbon so they wouldn't get lost. He picked her up and took her back down to the main area of the club.

"Look! Celes and Lee gave me flowers." She told Sune, John and Harry.

Harry smiled and waved a hand and a small pile of her volcanic Hawaiian flower appeared. "To add to your beautiful bouquet." he said and kissed her cheek.

John smiled as well and added a few flowers for her to the pile, it seemed to be what she wanted right now.

Sune added flowers as well, beautiful aquamarine carnations. "There now you have a very eclectic mix." he kissed her temple and then with a little wave of his hand a chain dangled from his fingers and at the end was the necklace he had given to her in their first dream. "Remember?" he whispered.

"Oh… I do." She told him as she held the pendant carefully. "Does this mean you will _still_ be with me. I know in the dream you said you would be with me." She told him as she looked up at him in his lavender colored eyes. God, she loved his eyes.

"I will _always_ be with you." he said and kissed her, and used magic to place the necklace with the rose one she wore.

Celes bounced up to the table back in her dress and giggled. "Did you have fun?" she asked Lee and Roman as she wiggled her way between John and Lee, as Harry and Sune were sitting on either side of Roman. "I want to dance, hand, who wants to dance with the Celes? Shes feeling a dance moment coming on." she giggled, she was trying to avoid talking about what happened.

Harry chuckled. "I would, but I'm afraid I wouldn't keep up." he said.

Celes giggled. "You'd do fine, Harry Potter." she winked

John chuckled, "I will dance with you." he told her.

Celes giggled and took his hand and drug him to the floor. Once there she allowed him to push and lead her where he wanted.

Harry watched and then leaned close to Roman. "I like how soft you look." He whispered. "I like it a lot." He kissed her neck. "Can we make that dress lavender for like, an hour?" He kissed her neck again and moaned. He missed her, a lot.

She shivered and smiled as she giggled. "You want it lavender? Only for an hour." she told him and giggled again.

"I would ask all night, but it may upset Warrior Celes over there." he chuckled and winked and then ran hand down to her waist and slowly changed the color of the dress.

She giggled. "God… Have you taken that body of hers?" She moaned. "So hard, yet soft, lean, and she can move a lot faster and easier…" she shivered as her body started to heat up.

Harry watched Celes, and how agile she was when she danced. She always had a grace when she did dance but now… he watched her muscles roll and her strong arms hold onto John. He saw how self confident she was. He moaned. "Jesus, I actually think I like what she did…" he said softly, until then he hadn't actually been sure.

"Oh, you should see her nude." She shivered and pressed her legs together. "God, the way her muscles rolled under her skin, the way she just moves more just…" she moaned with a whimper. "God, I want her again. I can't get enough of her. Did I tell you? I went to get her and I was standing my ground. I was upset with her, you know. Then she does that thing where she presses against you and lower her voice so that its seductive." She shivered. "I asked her if she was seducing me and I just cave. I really did. Wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. God, when her tongue entered my mouth my knees just went weak." She closed her eyes as she panted a little. "God, she picked me up and had me in our house."

Harry moaned. "Jesus… wait she picked you up? _She_ picked _you_ up?" he moaned and touched Roman's neck lightly. He didn't know what was happening, he wanted Celes but he was coming onto Roman. He moaned again and leaned down and kissed her neck. "God damn, what is happening?" he breathed to Roman. His body hardened with need.

She moaned as her breast rose and fell. "Harry…" She whispered. She felt her nipples harden. "God… my juices are leaking." She whispered to him.

"Oh hell." he picked her up and gently took her flowers and set them on the table. "Watch those, we will be back." he said to the others and quickly made his way up to to office. He got her into the room and moaned and kissed her. He slid his hand up her leg as he lowered her onto the bed. "Jesus, I just want…" he found her wet panties and moaned. "God…" he said and kissed her again and slid his fingers past her panties and into her core.

She moaned as she sucked on his tongue and rolled her hips. She opened her legs wider and shivered. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned again. "You want to what?" she asked as she leaned her head back and moaned. "Whatever you want… I'll do just… God, touch me more."

Harry moaned and with magic their clothes were gone. He pressed his fingers farther inside her and tickled her g-spot, it caused her juices to leak more. He watched and moaned and then he slid his fingers out of her sat back on his knees, he pressed Roman's back into the headboard of the bed and then lowered her onto him and moaned loudly and he thrust deep into her. He kissed her and then down to her breasts and moaned as he started to thrust into her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She looked down at him and panted. "God…" She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around him. She arched her back more for him and pressed her breast into his face. She giggled and rolled her hips faster. She gave a squeal as he pressed against her g-spot. "O-o-oh…" She shivered and gave a little scream.

Harry listened to her respond and moaned louder and growled a little and nipped up to her neck and bit into it. He started to pull her down on him and kept up the pace until he felt like he might actually explode. "God… Ro…. this is insane." he moaned and kissed her sucking on her tongue when it shot out to meet his. He growled as he started to press her back into the headboard.

Roman squealed and screamed. Her juices leaked and her body tightened. "God… Harry… I'm… I'm…" She screamed as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out.

Harry growled as his own orgams slammed into him hard and he lifted her slightly and shut his eyes and shivered hard and pumped into her a few more times and then fell back on his back taking her with him. "What… just… God…." he moaned and held onto Roman tightly.

Roman panted and jerked as she laid on top of him. She smiled and giggled a little. "Mmm, Celes is a nice subject to use to tease each other." She giggled again. She rubbed up against him and sighed. "You really need to have a little Celes time with her now. Then you can feel her."

Harry moaned. "I know I do, God… I can't stop thinking about her now. God, I'm sorry." he said rubbing Roman's back. "I love you but God… I just… wow." he sat up slightly and looked at her. "This is what you do to Lee and Celes isn't it?" he asked.

She giggled and rolled off him. "It is! And they have good sex." She giggled laid next to him with her leg draped over his hip. "And she hasn't even said anything. I bet she don't know that she did this to us."

Harry chuckled and rubbed her thigh. "Probably not, I don't think Celes knows she has this sort of power. Maybe we shouldn't tell her. She may get a big head about it." he chuckled again and moaned and looked at Roman. "I missed you. I really did, you hiding in your workroom for a month sucked." he said and kissed her. "And I got you a gift for your birthday and couldn't give it to you." he mock pouted.

She smiled and ran a fingers over his bottom lip. "Wouldn't you be upset if your soul mate asked you if she tried to die again?"

Harry frowned. "I _was_ upset that she almost died again… but yeah… that was kind of messed up." he agreed and kissed her. "You're good now though?" he asked, he'd spent a lot of time worried about Roman over the last month. She hadn't talked to him and she usually did.

"I'm good now, I promise." She kissed him. "I'm sorry to worry you. I'm really sorry." he kissed him a few more times. "But there was no way I was celebrating my birthday without Celes."

Harry sighed and smiled. "I know." he said and touched her cheek. "You want your present now? I got it for you all the way back when we were in Hawaii." he said.

"Oh, yes! I would like it now. Lee said that I don't get mine until later, later." She sat up and bounced a little.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I'll spoil you, Ku'uipo." he waved a hand and a box appeared in front of her. It was a velvet necklace box, which seemed to be a theme he noticed. He opened the box for her to reveal an intricate Hawaiian symbol on a long silver chain that matched his shoulder tattoo, with slight variations. "So, I noticed Lee gave Celes that necklace… well, Alemana, did but I notice that out of the three of us I'm the most synced with my warrior most of the time. This is his symbol. It was not easy to find, but I wanted you to have the actual one he gave Pele. It came a week before we left, remember me making a huge deal about that box you tried to open? This is why." he said softly and looked at her.

Roman laughed, "With the way you made a big deal I thought it was some naughty toy. Lord knows if I wasn't closed up in my work room I would have hunted the house for this." She giggled. "Thank you, Harry." She leaned down and kissed him. "I love it."

"I'm glad." he sat up and put it over her neck and it rested in between her breasts with her rings. He stared at them for a few minutes as his mind turned to marrying her again and the shook his head. "Back downstairs?" he asked her.

She kissed him, "Okay." She kissed him again and giggled. "Back downstairs!"

Harry chuckled and waved a hand and they were dressed again. He lifted Roman off the bed, he'd always been the one that liked to carry her from place to place. Even when she complained. He kissed her neck and walked them back downstairs and set her in her chair and grinned a little.

Celes skipped over, she was breathing hard and grinned widely. "Hi!" she said and waved she bounced around the table and kissed everyone and then picked up a drink she got while Harry and Roman had disappeared. She sipped on it and twisted in place looking almost like a little kid.

John chuckled as he came up. "She may kill me." he said laughing as he sat down to rest a minute. "Have fun?' he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and Roman.

"Oh yeah." Harry chuckled and sat back and took time to watch Celes as she swished her dress back and forth like a little kid.

"I have an idea." Roman said as she grabbed ahold of the skirt of Celes' dress. "I think we need tulle skirts. Wouldn't that be more fun to twist and swish around in?"

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! Lets do that!" she giggled. "Then my dress will go up and…" she giggled and trailed off, she was sporting yummy lingerie tonight to add to her teasing nature.

Roman giggled. "Oh, yes!" She giggled again. We should put the girls in tulle skirts too. Jasmine and Jellissa will look so cute!"

Celes nodded. "Oh! Yes! A little line of cuteness!" she sang imagining all the girls, except Lana cause she wouldn't like that. She giggled. "I like it!"

Harry chuckled. "That's cause its cute, and you like cute."

Celes looked at him and saw the heat in his eyes and shivered. "I do." she said and giggled yet again. She was enjoying herself and she hoped each of boys were too. She bounced on her toes. "I think its John's turn for a go at the Ro!" she said and kissed cheeks. A slow song started and she grabbed Lee's hand. "Come revolve in a circle with me and I'll sing the song to you." she said and pulled him with her onto the floor.

"She is a ball of energy!" Roman said and giggled. She watched Celes and ran her magic over her body. She sighed and looked at the guys. "So are you guys having fun at least?"

"I am." John said looking at her. "Are you? You seem quite content to watch Celes bounce around here like a little bouncy ball, but isn't this for your birthday?" he asked her.

Roman smiled at him. "It is. It really is. But you are right, I'm perfectly content just watching Celes." She smiled as she looked back at Celes swaying with Lee. "They are going to be so cute." She said more to herself.

John gave her a curious look. "How do you mean?" he asked leaning closer to her, partly because he was curious what she was thinking and partly because he just couldn't stay away from her anymore.

"I mean look at them." she whispered. "They are going to be so cute when they marry. her in a dress and him in a suit."

John looked at them and watched for a few minutes. Even though she had gone and got all this badassness, she was soft and cute with Lee still. He smiled. "It'll be something to see, the two of them dancing like that for every song they dance to. But I agree, cuteness is going to happen at that wedding." he looked at Roman. "What about our wedding, Ro. What do you want for that?" he asked softly.

She gave a growl. "Its frustrating. Its so frustrating. I don't know what I want. I'm stuck between two dresses, what theme I want, and what kind of food. I don't know if i want big or small. But I know how you guys are going to look, what the bridesmaids will look, and what kind of cake. Oh, you will love the cake. Its going to be chocolate and a cheesecake type filling." She giggled. "Oh, at it shall be in the summer."

John smiled. "The cake sounds really, really good. Summer is good. Give me the themes maybe we can choose that together. I'll help you if you want, I just sort of… I guess I thought you'd do it because Celes did ours. But if you want me to help I will." he ran a finger over her cheek and looked at her, he really, really did love her. He leaned down and kissed her and moaned a little in his throat.

Roman moaned as she cupped his cheek. "Yeah… I thought… I thought maybe we would do a garden wedding, but thats not us." She said against his lips. She sighed and kissed him again. "But then I saw Midnight's Summer's dream… Midsummer Night's dream. It has the some of the prettiness of some gardens… But not _all_ garden. We can play on it."

John smiled against her lips. "I like that, and it has the Grecian style in it. And the love story, and the dream theme. Yes A Midsummers night Dream is a good theme." he said and kissed her again pulling her to him a little as he scooted closer to her.

She wrapped an arm around his neck. "We do the dream walking and we love the summer and…" She sighed as she kissed him again. "Yes…"

John moaned and lifted her as he stood. He didn't even bother to say anything he just walked off with Roman. He missed her, he missed both women but something about being away from her after all that happened, him nearly losing Celes again. He just wanted Roman to know he'd never let that happen again. He kissed her and carried her into the hidden room. "A lot of activity up here tonight." he chuckled still feeling the energy from the earlier encounter in the air.

Roman giggled. "Yeah, lots of it." She kicked off her heels was the last time she was going to get naked. She would have John send Celes up. After Celes she was going to sleep. She laid on the bed and crossed her legs.

John looked down at Roman and moaned a little. "God." he said softly and then crawled into the bed over her and leaned down and kissed her again. "You must be getting tired." he said around kisses and started to trail them down her neck and dropped pretense and just removed their clothes with magic. He spread her legs and then slid into her effortlessly and moaned. He couldn't fathom why he hadn't pushed harder to have her in that moment. He kissed her and moaned and started to pump into her.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She rubbed his arms down to his back. She bit her lower lip and then opened up to John. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and then her magic. She may not do this all the time but when she did, she hoped it made it that much more special to him… something that would make it special to both of them.

John felt Roman open and was so moved and dropped his head down into her neck and sighed as he opened to her. He felt another magic in the room and suddenly and just let it all out. Everything he had ever felt for Roman. The love he felt for her, the desire to give her everything she craved. He kissed her neck and wrapped his magic around her tightly and in that moment it was just John and Roman and it was good. He pumped a little faster and held her tightly.

Roman shooked and held him tighter… tears leaked from her eyes. She opened more to him and allowed him to feel her love for him. She did love him. She loved him very much. On some level she even babied him like she did Harry. She loved his nerdiness and would always defend him from Lee and Harry. He was cute when he got excited about things like that and she just loved it. She giggled and sniffed as she rubbed her hands up his back and kissed him some more.

John smiled and kissed her eyes and the tears away and then kissed down her neck again and moaned. He slid a hand down and lifted one of her knees to his hip and thrust harder as their magic swirled around each other. He couldn't believe how open he felt with her, he hadn't felt this since China. He moaned and drove harder and came closer and closer to home.

Roman shivered and rolled onto her head. She gasped a moan and squealed a little. "John…" She moaned and shivered. She kissed him and kissed down his neck. "God…" She moaned and helped him pull him into her. "John…" She moaned and rubbed her against him. She rolled back onto her head and moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her.

John gave a low moan against her neck as he too orgasmed. He moaned and pumped into her a few more times and then rolled off to one side. He pressed his face into her neck and held onto her. "I have a present for you. Something I decided to give you in loo of the other present because I've seen the way you have been with Celes." he whispered into her neck.

Roman held onto John and sighed. "Yeah?" she asked rubbed his arm. She walked her fingers up his arm. "What you get me?"

John chuckled. "I love how both of you do that, walk your fingers all over my body." he said and held out his hand and a small vial with a purple ribbon tied around its top appeared. "I've had some time to perfect what I was going to do… the first time." he whispered. "You take this, the minute I tell you to, and _nothing_ will happen to a baby you and Celes conceive." he said looking into her eyes. "I promise."

Tears filled her eyes. Her hand shook as she held it. "Really?" She whispered. "Oh…" she looked up at him. "John… This… This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." She sniffed and wiped her hands. "We… we will have a baby." She whispered. "We are really going to have a baby."

John smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are." he kissed her eyes and nose again. "You are, and I am going to be there every step of the way." he kissed her again. "I love you, and I am going to do everything to prevent that pain from ever happening to you again." he said. "And that potion, is the start. That baby is going to live and thrive and you two are going to be the happiest damn mothers on the freaking planet." he said and kissed her and hugged her closer to him. "I promise."

Roman nodded and held him tighter, she cried against his chest. This was really one of the gifts that she would always cherished. She sniffed and held him tighter. She sniffed and pulled away. "Wait, you are going to have a birthday soon. God, I want a baby with Celes, but I wanted so badly to spend a day with you… only you in Hawaii. We can do whatever you want… well, I want to scuba dive."

John chuckled. "Well how about you keep filling that need to have her and her child. Practice, and I will help you hold it off till after my birthday so we can do that, is that okay?" he asked. He knew it would take some effort to do it, the baby was magic and his magic didn't prevent the last one, but he could help if she wanted.

She smiled and giggled. "I'll try, I'll really try. If we get too crazy you will split us up, yes?"

"I can do that." he chuckled and kissed her. "You want to go back down or would you like to sleep, you look tired." he said nuzzling her neck.

"I want my Cel-Bear." She kissed him and giggled. "Thank you, John. Really, thank you so, so, so much. I shall never forget this. I feel like I shall be forever indebted to you. Whatever you need or want I'm your girl. Let me know and I shall do my damndest to do it."

John kissed her. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll get Celes for you." he whispered and kissed her again. He got up and dressed himself again and then with a wink went down to the club. He walked over to the table and up behind Celes and kissed her neck. "There is someone upstairs who needs you."

Celes giggled. "Oh really?" she asked and wiggled a little. "Is she tall, with the prettiest hair and eyes on the planet, answers to the name Baby Girl when I call it… makes me shiver when I think of her." she shivered and goosebumps covered her body.

All the guys chuckled, "She does that to you too?" Lee asked.

John nodded, "Yeah, that would be the very pretty lady I am talking about." he kissed Celes' neck again.

Celes giggled. "Well, then I guess I must go to my wife post haste."

Harry pouted. "But what about me?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "There will be plenty of time for you," she pointed at him. "And you," she pointed at Lee. "And you." she wiggled against John and giggled. "But first, I must attend my wife. She calls me even now." she giggled.

"Hey, I want more time." Sune told her. "I mean I know I had you this morning, but still."

"Wait, you had her this morning? How is that possible when we were in the kitchen?" Lee asked.

"Or were we?" Sune asked with his mischievous smile.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Well I will have to make time for you too… cause I could so get used to having you." she shivered and gave a tiny moan as she looked at him. He just caused her to heat up. She smiled at them and turned in John's arms and kissed him pressing into him. She wanted all her boys. She giggled and kissed John again as she was never to able to stop at one. Then she pulled away and walked over to Harry and kissed him with the same sort of manner pressing into him.

"Tease." he growled.

"You like it." she nipped his bottom lip and pulled away. She gave a tiny giggle and went over and kissed Sune with the same enthusiasm and then pulled away as well. She started off humming to herself a small little smile on her lips as she walked.

Lee sent his magic out to her and smack her ass. "What about me, you Minx!"

Celes gave a little yelp and looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, would you like a long lingering kiss as well? I thought that our little fun in the closet was enough." she wiggled her eyebrows making it sound more than it was to tease him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You had her in the closet?" he asked. "I didn't feel that." he pointed out.

"That's because we didn't do anything. The Minx, did a trigger and went running away. Little she devil! I don't want any kisses from you. Be gone with you, she devil." He told her and looked away.

Celes giggled. "Okay, your loss." she said and turned and started off again.

He growled and grabbed her by her hair. "Little bratty, Minx, she devil." He gave another growl and kissed her. He gave a moan and then let her go. "Okay."

Celes giggled and sighed. "You are so fun." she whispered and kissed his chin. She skipped off giggling and went up into the room and found Roman on the bed looking at a vial. "What's that?" she asked slipping off her shoes and bouncing onto the bed.

Roman smiled at her. "This is the potion i take when John says I need to take it… So that we can keep the baby when we do conceive."

Celes looked at it and then back at Roman and then at the vial again and her eyes filled with tears. "Really? He made a potion?" she asked softly. "That man… I swear… I just… God I love him" she said.

Roman smiled as she wiped some of her own tears. "Me too. Oh, that man is just…" She giggled. "We will have a baby. We will have a daughter."

Celes smiled and hugged Roman tightly. "We are going to have a baby." she whispered. "A beautiful intelligent little girl." she held onto Roman. "I love you, God I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too." I need to wear this around my neck or something." She leaned over and placed the bottle onto the nightstand. "And its a pretty color to." She rolled over and faced Celes. She smiled at her. "We are going to have a daughter." she sang.

"With your eyes, and my hair." Celes whispered and kissed Roman. She made her clothes go away and snuggled closer to her. "Hey, you know what? I start training again next week, the idea of you watching me… totally turns me on." she whispered and kissed Roman again.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "You don't think I will be a distraction?"

"Mmm, it depends." she said softly. "See when I had to watch you fight the boys, I thought I would be but I managed to keep my cool… a little. And I really think that you tensing every time Dalton goes in for a blow may distract me a little. I know when I make too much noise and one of the boys is doing something they get all distracted face and bam they are down." she giggled a little.

Roman giggled, "I didn't mean that. I like when you do that, then I get the boys good. No, I can be good in that sense. I mean just watching you and wanting to be on the mat with you on top, already sweaty, and then sweating some more as I scream out my moans." She shivered and closed her eyes as if she was already imagining it.

Celes' whole body tingled and warmed and she tangled her legs with Roman's and pushed her clit into Roman's and moaned. "As… long as you don't… daydream it… I'll be good." she whispered and pressed their breasts together and kissed her slowly.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back and enjoyed her taste. She sucked on her tongue and shivered as she rolled her hips. She slid her arms around her and pressed her closer to her. She loved the way she felt against her body.

Celes moaned and with a very little effort she rolled them over so she was on top of Roman. She rolled her hips faster and moaned as she felt their juices mix. She kissed Roman down her neck and to her breasts and licked each nipple and then back up. "God… every time we are together… I just can't… get enough." she moaned and pressed harder against Roman as she rolled her hips faster still.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips faster and harder into her. Her body shivered and jerked. "Me… too…" She moaned and slid her hands up to cup Celes' breast. "God… you have just awesome boobs." She giggled as she squeezed them and used her thumb to roll her nipples.

Celes' mouth fell open and a little mew sound came out, she only used that sound with Roman. Roman was the only one who inspired her too. She shivered harder and moaned louder as her moans became little mews. She pressed into her and kissed her the stimulation to her breasts and her clit causing her body to tighten. She kissed Roman deeper and dipped her tongue into her mouth and met Romans and tastes her. She moaned as her body tightened more and she started to feel the frantic need to pull away and press closer at the same time.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips faster and harder against Celes. She tangled her legs so that she could hold her tighter against her. Her body shook and jerked. She felt more of her juices leak and mix with Celes'. Her moans turned into little squeals. "Celes…" She moaned as she rolled onto her head. "Oh… God… Celes…" She panted and her body jerked harder. "God… I'm… I'm…" She thrashed her hips against hers.

Celes gave tiny screams as her body jerked and tightened, and then suddenly both girls were screamed and orgasm and releasing juices. It was beautiful and erotic and when they finished Celes collapsed upon Roman panting. She pressed her face into her neck and smiled. "Tired… are you tired?" she panted out and rubbed her arms as they both calmed down.

Roman jerked a couple more times. She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Yes…" She breathed. "You kept me up for more than half the night." She giggled. "Then early this morning."

Celes giggled. "I'm sorry." she rolled off Roman. "You sleep, and I will stay for a while." she whispered and kissed Roman's eyes and used her magic to dim the lighting more.

Roman smiled and held her. She took in her scent and smiled. This year was going to be a good year. She could tell. "I love you." She breathed. She snuggled closer into Celes and drifted off to sleep.

Celes smiled. "I love you too." she whispered to Roman. She laid there just watching Roman sleep for she didn't even know how long when a knock came at the door. She kissed Roman's temple and eased out of the bed. She waved a hand and was clad in grey sweats that hung off her hips, a green sports bra and an open grey hoodie. She padded over to the door and grinned at the boys. "Hello." she whispered and moved so they could file in. "We can stay here tonight, Andrew and the older kids are with the younger ones tonight." she said with a smile.

Harry was just staring at Celes' abs mouth slightly open. He nodded absently, not really having heard what she said.

"You think the bed is big enough for the six of us?" Sune asked.

John chuckled. "Whatever you do, don't be naked and sleep next to lee." he whispered to him.

"Hey!" Lee growled. Then he hit Harry's arm. "All your fault."

Harry snapped out of it and frowned rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For apparently telling John some funny stories about you and Lee." Celes giggled. She waved a hand and the bed was bigger. "Its big enough now, I'll fix it in the morning." she said. She liked sleeping with all of them in one bed. It made her feel happy and safe and protected. And despite her training she always felt the most protected in their presence.

Sune smiled and kissed Celes on top of her head. "This will be different for me. My siblings and I never slept in the same bed let alone the same room."

Celes smiled up at him. "Its okay, you'll get used to it. I actually find it hard to sleep without someone in the bed unless I'm too tired or been working." she said. "But if it makes you uncomfortable we can make you a place to sleep in the room, but not in the bed." she gave a coy smile and traced a finger down his chest and hummed a little tune.

He chuckled. "No, I think I can sleep on the edge. I hear Lee has a thing about spooning with other men."

Lee growled and hit Harry's arm again.

"God! Mate." Harry rubbed his arm.

Celes giggled. "Well he can spoon me or Ro tonight so no worries. Although John has been known to spoon Lee from time to time." she said.

"What? No I haven't. Name a time." He told her.

"In or out." Roman grumbled as she rolled over onto her other side. "Loud…" She sighed and went back to sleep.

"Bed time." Celes whispered and walked back over to the bed. With a little grin she waved a hand and was completely naked and she looked at the boys. "Coming?" she asked them.

"God, that woman." Lee grumbled as he watched her. First she answers the door in sweats hanging off her hips and sports bra with the hoodie wide open like its the thing to do. he shivered and shook his head. He looked at Harry and knew he was thinking the same thing. "I can spoon against Harry. Sune you sleep next to Ro. Or John, either one of you."

John smiled. "I'll sleep next to Ro so Sune can have his edge of the bed." he said waving a hand and dressing himself in pajama pants and a tank top. He crawled into the bed with Celes and Ro and snuggled against Roman and looked at Celes. "You are being a tease." he whispered.

Celes yawned. "I know." she giggled a little.

Sune was wearing his black pajamas and tank top. He laid on the outside of John. "And she is enjoying it."

"That's because she's rarely successful." Harry said crawling into the bed behind Celes.

"Mmm, so true. By tomorrow I'll have been teasing so much one of you is bound to get all yummy and rough." she shivered but felt warm and heavy.

Lee chuckled as he laid on the outside of Harry. " _That's why you are sleeping next to her mate. She can wiggle and shake her tight little ass in your crotch. Just remember hers has easier access._ " he sent Harry privately and chuckled as he draped an arm over his eyes.

Harry shook his head and chuckled a little himself. " _You know she'll get what she wants. From each one of us at some point."_ he sent back as his eyes grew heavy.

Celes gave a contented sigh. "I love my boys, my new boys and my classic boys. Mmm, its nice." she blanketed her magic over all of them and squeezed a little and then her body relaxed and she fell asleep.

John smiled and brushed a finger down Celes' cheek. She had changed but yet was still the same. "Little tease." he shook his head and fell asleep himself.

Harry pressed his face into the back of Celes' neck. She was still his wife, despite how different she felt in his arms. Her hard little body was a turn on though. He really wanted to see her in action. He sighed. "This is going to be an interesting year." he said and fell asleep.

Over the next week or so, Celes continued to tease the boys. She let them have her when she could no longer resist her need for them, but mostly she spent time with Roman. Dalton started coming back around. Their training was cut down to four hours in two, two hour chunks. They were on the second one when Roman came in to watch for a while. Celes had found it a little distracting but found her focus again when Dalton body slammed her into the mat. She had come back up newly focused and he had made a quip about her getting distracted and that was enough for her to get back in the game.

Celes ran at Dalton deciding to use her smallness to get into his hitbox and managed to clip him under the chin and then she plowed into him and took him down and grinned from on top of him when he oofed. "That was awesome!" she said.

Dalton gave a little growl and flipped them over so she was under him and leaned down and pulled her into a hold. "Awesome now?" he asked.

Celes winced slightly and then used her upper body strength to get out of the hold and pull him into one. "Yes, still awesome." she sang as she switched the hold to something with her legs and panted as she held him in place.

Dalton tapped the mat and when she released him and shook his head. "You've been studying in your time off."

"Keep the mind sharp to keep the body sharp." she sang and looked over at Roman. "What do you think?" she asked.

Roman nodded as she reviewed Celes' moves in her head. Thinking more of a warrior then of Roman, feening for a baby. She got up and kicked off her shoes. "I can help with the double mind trick later." She smiled. "I was thinking, because you are small, make sure you always go for his legs.. er, bottom half. Its fine and dandy to do all the upper body tricks but if you go for the legs, you get him off balance faster and he can't get down as low as you think." She smiled at Dalton. "You're actually slow when she does go for the legs. You can't stop her fast enough."

Dalton nodded. "That's true, you do best when you take me down first." he pointed out.

"Go for the legs." Celes nodded thinking about it. "That's good. I'm just really tiny, I literally have barely any hit box and then I can slip into others with ease. I find its effortless almost." she said.

"Yeah, and in real life you want the fight to be over quick and in a hurry so you can move on, especially if you have multiple opponents. So go for the legs, catch them off balance, finish them fast. Oh, and one more thing, when you punch twist your hip into it. You will get better power." She stood behind Celes put her in her punching stands. "So punch," She told her.

Celes did as Roman instructed and punched the air.

"Good, you have a strong punch but if you twist your hip, punch." When Celes punched again Roman helped her twist her hip. "Feel the difference? You are putting more force behind it."

Celes nodded and smiled. "Yes!" she said and tried a few more times alternating hands. "Oh that's cool." she said. She turned when the door to the training room opened.

Lee was the first to walk in. He frowned when he saw Dalton. "Really? Him? Of all people, him?"

"Well, Blaise doesn't know how to fight… not really, and neither does Draco. And like I said before you all would have been soft on me. So yes. Dalton Gray." she said and then jumped up on Dalton and noogied the top of his head.

"Awe, Celes stop." Dalton laughed as he attempted to pull her off of him.

Harry growled a little as he watched them but then relaxed a bit when he saw the way Dalton and Celes treated one another.

"I would also like to point out that Dalton is M.I. 6. He has to know how to fight. Now if you are done picking on him, I'm giving some pointers of my own." Roman told them and simply picked Celes up and off of Dalton. She kissed her cheek. "You are awesome. Keep it up and I'll show you how to use any weapon of your choice."

Celes' eyes widened. "Really? Oh, I want to learn how to use a bo staff." she said excitedly.

"Hey I can do that." Harry said.

"No you can't, Harry Potter, the minute you hit me you or Lee would be all 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you'." she said shaking her head.

"Besides, I'm the better one at the bo staff anyways, if my memory recalls China." Roman giggled. "And I have trained with her before. I just needed a little reminder." She looked around on the mat and sat to the side and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked up at Dalton. "Are you done with her, because I really would like my way with her, right here in this spot." she told him.

"And so concludes today's lesson, I'll be back tomorrow. Don't forget your Tai Chi." Dalton said in a rush and then popped out the room.

Celes giggled. "You scared my teacher away." she said planting her hands on her hips. Her whole body dripped and glistened with sweat.

"It was either that or literally kick him out the training room. Now come and bring your sweaty ass over here so I can scream. You got me all horny just watching the way you moved." She shivered. "God, the way you move, grace, speed, and just unleashed power." She pushed off her sweats and looked at the boys. "If you're going to stay close the door. If you are going to go, close the door. either way make up your mind and close the door."

Harry looked at Lee. It was just the two of them right now. He moaned and looked at the girls. "Should we stay?" he asked Lee as he watched Celes slowly walk over to Roman and then lower herself on top of her lap.

"God… these women. I think they need a lesson from what we did to them in the RV trip a few years ago." He said closing the door and locking it. "This time I'll take Celes and you take Ro."

"Oh yes." Harry said as they started to stalk over to the girls who were clearly getting lost in each other and heard nothing that was said.

Lee let them kiss a little longer and then waved a hand so that they were all naked. He picked Celes up off Roman and chuckled.

"Hey!" Roman complained and jumped up to get to her. "She is mine!"

"You can have her, we are just positioning ourselves." Lee chuckled as he laid on the mat with Celes. He took in her scent. "You smell good even when you sweat." He told her.

Celes shivered and pressed her ass into him.

Harry chuckled and got Roman and laid them on the mat facing Celes and Lee. He smiled and kissed the back of Roman's neck.

Celes' eyes widened and her body heated and her core throbbed the minute she realized what they were doing. "Oh… God."

Roman came to the same realizations and excitement bloomed into her stomach. "G-God… I may not have a voice after this." She rubbed her legs together and in anticipation. She reached out and touched Celes' breast and rubbed her thumb over her nipple.

Lee smiled, "No touching just yet." He told Roman. "Breast are mine to hold on to, you can hold her waist." He slid Roman's hand down to Celes' waist and hip. He lifted Celes' leg just as Harry pushed them closer together, so that they were pressed against each other. He gave a moan as he slid into Celes' core but didn't move until Harry was ready.

Harry lifted Romans leg and followed Lee's lead and slid into Roman filling her with a moan. This was just… something that was so hot. He saw the girls pressed together, Celes' hand on Roman's hip clearly itching to touch more than that. He moaned and nodded to Lee.

Celes shivered hard and wanted to roll her hips, in fact she tried but it was nearly impossible. She moaned and looked at Roman and gripped her hip tighter and her shivering became more. She was so turned on, pressed against Roman, filled with Lee. Her eyes shut and she took in the feel of it all and felt her juices start to leak around Lee and into Roman's juices.

Lee moaned as he slid his hand down yo Celes' clit. He pressed her into Roman's. He shuddered behind Celes and started to pump into her hard, making sure she rubbed against Roman. He slid his hand up to her breast and massaged them as he kissed down the back of her neck. He moaned and gently bit the back of her neck. God, he loved doing group sex with the girls. It made things fun.

Harry found it easy to follow along and soon he was pumping into Roman. God, it was good. He slid his hand up to Roman's breast and rolled her nipple and then nuzzled her face and kissed her with a moan. His pumping was hard and fast and both girls were already making noise. He just loved when they made any sort of noise. And the two of them touching while he and Lee did this to them just drove him higher. He moaned and kissed down to the back of her neck.

Celes licked her lips and arched into Roman and lifted her leg over Lee's thigh a little higher so he went deeper. She made little squeals each time he pumped into her and caused her to grind into Roman. It was so good, she let her eyes shut again and slid her hand down to Roman's ass and her fingers brushed Harry's thigh as she squeezed Roman's ass. She was shaking so hard now, and knew this was going to be a multiple orgasms experience.

Roman squealed and panted. She held onto Celes' waist and and shivered. She was already working into an orgasm. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent in the room. It was everyone's scent mixed together. She loved it. Her squeals were quickly turning into screams. It was like a double whammy. She held onto Celes and dug her fingers into her said. She screamed higher as her orgasm hit her hard.

Lee moaned as he rolled Celes' nipple. He watched Roman from behind Celes and knew the moment she was going to orgasm. When she did he made sure to press against Celes' g-spot. He pulled onto Celes' nipple rings and moaned a growl into her ear and nipped her ear lobe.

Celes' orgasm hit and she gave a tiny scream at the instant that Roman did and her core tightened and throbbed for more. "Good God!" she gasped and moaned and arched back more. She slid her hand back to Roman's hip and gripped it tightly and looked at Roman panting and smiled. " _Feel that?"_ she sent her as she ran her magic over Roman's body pressing it into her pleasure zones. She panted and moaned as she watched Roman react to the extra stimulation.

Harry shook his head and growled and nipped Roman's neck and then noticed the magic. " _Celes is using her magic."_ he sent Lee and growled again as he pumped himself harder into Roman driving her into another orgasm. God it felt good when the girls came around him. He shut his eyes and rolled Roman's nipple again and felt her reaction to that action and continued it.

Roman's body shook and jerked as she screamed out all her moans. Harry was teasing her and driving her crazy, then to feel Celes pressed against her and fill her magic at the same time… She screamed louder as she gripped Celes' hip and bucked her hips, which only caused it to build even faster. She screamed again and her juices gushed out of her as she orgasmed again. She didn't know what to do any more. The pleasure was just overtaking her and she was slowly becoming a neverending of pleasure.

Lee growled into Celes' ear. " _Stop it! You are going to overwhelm her."_ He told Celes. " _No extra touching. This is for the_ both _of you. No extra."_ He kissed the back of her neck and pumped harder and faster into Celes. " _Let us do it. Let us have fun with you both."_ He turned her head so that she was looking up at him. He kissed her gently to remind her she was a woman too. She needed to receive pleasure as much as Roman did too. It didn't matter that she changed her outer shell, deep inside she was a woman and she was soft. He moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around and made sure to explore every part of her mouth.

Celes let her magic drop away as she got a little lost for a minute in what Lee was doing. She screamed into his mouth and pulled back gasping as she gave in completley to the pleasure. She shivered hard again and her body tightened and released an orgasm she didn't even know she had building. She looked back at Roman and screamed out a moan and held onto her tightly. The sensation of her moving against her as both boys slammed into them caused her body to jerk and shake as she felt another orgasm coming.

Harry moaned and kissed down the side of Roman's neck and continued the action of pumping into her. He nipped back up to her chin and kissed her when he got her to turn her face. He moaned into her mouth and lightly touched his tongue to hers as his fingers curled around her breasts and he massaged it. He knew she was getting overwhelmed so he slowed the stimulation but didn't stop it until she could get a handle on it. " _Take your time, Ro. Its not a race."_ he sent her as a whisper in their link. " _We are right here with to lead you into pleasure."_

Roman moaned as she nodded. She held his arm and hand that was on her breast. She held him like a lifeline as her body started to calm down a little. She panted and moaned. She closed her eyes and shivered. She nodded again and moaned again. She loosened her hold on Harry and looked over to Celes and Lee. She leaned forward and kissed Celes. She moaned and then slid a hand onto Lee's hand that was on Celes' breast, and up his arm.

Lee moaned. When Roman's fingers reached his lips he licked them and then sucked on them. God, he loved his women. They were so giving, and loving. Even Ro. When someone touched their hearts they were so giving and caring. He moaned and slid a hand onto Roman's ribcage. He smiled when she gave a giggle.

Celes heard Roman giggled and smiled as she followed Roman's example and touched Harry's hand and followed it up his strong arm. She moaned when he kissed her fingers and then looked into his eyes as he slid his hand from Roman and over her side grazing the side of her breasts. She felt goosebumps rise up all over the part of her body he touched and shivered shutting her eyes.

Harry gave a soft smile as he watched Celes react to him. She was beautiful, both girls were. He wondered again how he was this lucky. Both of these women loved him so much, and so hard that sometimes it hurt. He moaned and continued to graze his fingers along Celes' side as he pumped faster into Roman and found that being connected to both of them physically also added to what he was feeling.

Roman moaned as she watched Lee and shivered. She looked at Celes and her heart just swelled. These were her lovers. And they truly did love her. She loved them too. She moaned as she felt her body grow hot and tight. She was ready fro the last one. She was ready for all of them to orgasm together, like it s supposed to be. She gave a little whimper.

Lee nodded, " _God… I'm ready."_ he told them them. He moaned and shivered as he kissed Celes down her neck to her shoulder. His body shivered and he pumped harder.

Celes just nodded, she couldn't speak or say anything she just nodded and shut her eyes as her body tightened and her core started to grip Lee.

Harry growled and nodded. " _Now."_ he sent all of them and the room filled with the sound of their release, from growls from Lee and himself, to a scream from Roman and a loud squeal from Celes.

Roman gave little mew sounds as she jerked. She shivered and laid pressed between Harry and Celes. She moaned and shivered. She used Harry's other arm as a pillow as she closed her eyes. " _Suck… you boys suck."_ She sent them and giggled a little.

Celes giggled. "More like they totally blow." she giggled as her little joke and snuggled in between Lee and Roman. She liked it, sandwiched between them like that. She was still rather wide awake and thristy though. "Mmm, I could eat. Steak, potatoes, green beans." she moaned and shut her eyes. "Water." she sighed. She had never been a water drinker, for petes sake Lee had to remind her most days but since she started training water was a huge staple in her diet.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Protein." he said and pressed his face into the back of Roman's neck and took in her scent alone and found that it was mixed with all of theirs. She was like a rainbow of them. He chuckled at that thought and kissed the back of her neck.

Lee smiled and kissed from her shoulder to her neck. "Okay." he told her. He sighed and leaned over Celes and kissed Roman.

Roman gave a little moan as she kissed him back. "I think I shall nap for a while."

"Okay." He kissed Celes. "Come on, minx, lets get you some water and food." He picked her up and dressed all of them. "You going to nap with Ro?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded and pulled Roman tighter against him. "See you guys after a bit." he said and popped them out.

Celes giggled. "Roman got all worn out." she said and giggled again as she pulled the tshirt Lee put her in up to a mid drift and knotted it in place. "Food time!" she declared and started out of the training room.

Lee scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. he squeezed her ass and then smacked it. "Steak, potatoes, and green beans it is. You know you can have one cheat day if you want."

"Oh I don't think my trainer would like that, but a Lee cheeseburger of goodness sounds yummy right now too." Celes said and leaned down all her hair falling around her face. It was long and at this point and where she was nearly went to Lee's knees. She smacked his ass and giggled at the nice sound it made and then kissed his lower back.

"Hey!" He growled. "I do the smacking of the ass, not you."

"But I'm a badass now, shouldnt I be aloud to, too?" she teased and kicked her legs a little as she lifted her upper body back up and let all her hair fall to one side as she watched him.

"Denyed. You don't have ass smacking privileges." he told her with a chuckle. He smacked her ass then sat her down on the stool. He got her a water bottle and tossed it to her.

Celes caught the bottle with ease and opened it and downed half. She grinned at Lee. "I have so many fun things to do now!" she squealed. "And this is the Golden age of Celes!" she declared and drank more water kicking her legs like a little kid and humming.

Lee chuckled. "The Golden age of Celes, eh? I like it. I like your new attitude. You know if you ever get soft again, you can always keep your confidence. There is no rule where you have to be delicate and girly while you are soft. Either way, I love you, just as long as you love you."

Celes smiled and looked at him. "You're always going to treat me a little soft, and its nice to know that you will. I think Harry will adapt and adjust to the new me. He tends to do that… but I think the way you treat me… you don't treat anyone else like that, and I like that. Does that make any sense?" she giggled and shook her head. "I love me, I love me either way but with confidence I feel like I can just take on the world and with you guys beside me I am invincible." she said and gave a little growl.

He chuckled, "You look cute though. I think I'll have to talk to John about a costume for you." He made some some hamburger patties and put them in the pan. "How would you like your potatoes?" He asked as he continued to make more hamburger patties. It was lunch time and the kids would start asking for food soon.

"Fried I think, if I'm going to break the rules then I should do it all the way." Celes giggled and tipped her head to the side. "What type of costumes, will they be sexy? I want sexy costumes." she giggled and kicked her legs again.

"I'm not sure yet. I just have to ask John first." Lee chuckled.

"Ask John what first, you sex drive people?" John asked as he walked in. He was kidless, Sune was on kids duty. "Oh look a cute little warrior." he said as if seeing Celes for the first time.

"I'm a badass. You said so." she pointed and giggled despite her trying to appear tough.

John chuckled, "But right now you are a cute little warrior." He pinched her cheek and kissed her.

Lee chuckled. "I was thinking of putting Celes in a little cute warrior costume. But you are into the whole Asian comics, so I was wondering if you had a picture or costume we can put her in." he smiled.

"Hmm," John pondered the question and then held up his hand and waved it and a picture appeared near Lee. "How about that?" he asked.

Lee looked at it and chuckled, "Yes, that is perfect. That is cute." he washed his hands and looked at the picture. "Yes, this will do just nicely." He folded it and slipped it into his pocket.

Celes pouted and slid off the stool and walked over and went to slide her hand in his pocket. "I want to see, I have to wear it." she said.

Lee smacked her hand. "No, no. You sit your little ass right on that stool. We are going to eat and I have to get to work on gathering this stuff. Don't worry, you will look cute." He kissed her nose and smacked her ass. "Go."

Celes gave a little sound between a yelp and a growl that sounded like Satine from Moulin Rouge. "I want to look like a badass too!" she said and playfully pulled on his ear and then bit it with a growl but nothing to hurt him and then went back to her stool as she was told giggling.

" _My_ idea, therefore it is, _my_ costume. You just have to be cute and warrior like." He smiled. " _And we will take lots of cute pictures."_ He told John and chuckled. He started to cut up potatoes to fry.

John chuckled. " _I look forward to it."_ he looked at Celes and then at Lee. "So, the training room. Is no room in our home a non sex zone?" he asked.

"Oh no, John. Our libidos are high all the time and we will drop trou and have sex whenever the fancy is given… well barring the kids being there. " she sighed. "I miss my room back at Godric's Hollow." she said wistfully.

"Well, we can always give the kids a key to the house so when they come to visit they can get in. We can go back to Godric's Hollow. I don't see a problem. I know That Bree and Lana will be happier. Brax will be over every chance he gets. since Scorpie is now in Hogwarts." Lee said.

John nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh goodie!" Celes said. "The training room is bigger, and its closer to the clinic too." she said. "I shall tell Roman when she awakens!" she smiled fondly at John and Lee. "You know what, life is good." she said and hummed to herself.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Danger sang as she ran into the kitchen. She slid to a stop and then looked up at him. "Daddy!"

"Yes, Danger. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Mister needs more of that bunny feed you made." She said bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, after lunch I'll make some. Hey! Piggies and puppies out." He told her as they all started to run in.

"Okay!" She collected the piggies and puppies.

"Oh, there he is!" Lana said. "Ree-ree! I found the piggies!"

Bree ran in. "Oh yay!" she took one of them. "Come on, lets get them in the bath."

"That bath! What is Poppy letting you do?" Celes asked.

Sune ran into the kitchen and paused. "Oh, hi!" He smiled.

"Lala, Ree-ree! Poppy ran…" Hail trailed off. "He ran." He said.

Lana giggled and ran out the other exit of the kitchen with Bree, holding piggies.

"You little brats! Get back here!" Sune called. He went to run after him. He nearly tripped when Hail jumped on his leg.

"I got him!" He called out to the girls.

"You… you little…" he growled as he tossed Hail into the air and caught him. "Bree, Lana get back here with those pigs!"

"Oh, they are testing his limits." Celes giggled. "I hope they aren't really giving the pigs a bath." she said and then slid off the stool. "I'll uh… I'll be back." she said and followed Sune and the kids right to the girls bathroom and sighed. "No bathing piggies, that's not fair." she said to them about teasing Sune. "Besides Daddy is making cheeseburgers for lunch."

"Oh! I like cheeseburgers, can we wash the piggies later though." Bree asked.

"Maybe Poppy and I will help you, little bean." she poked her daughter's nose and then Lana's and eased piggies from them.

"Its okay, we can always do something else." Lana was heard saying as she walked out with Bree.

Sune sighed and shook his head. He looked down at Hail tucked under his arm. "Little brat." He held him upside down. "I'll be watching you too. You won't get me twice."

"That's what they all say!" Hail said as he sat up and growled at Sune in a classic Stitch move.

"Hey!" Sune dropped him. Before he could catch him, Hail did a little flip, landed on his feet and ran out the bathroom. "Impressive." He said as he watched him leave. "They are little monsters but impressive little monsters."

Celes grinned up at him. "The really tricky ones are Roman's kids." she giggled as she carried the piggies out of the bathroom. Lana and Bree went running past as well. She deposited the piggies and then sighed. "Thank God they didn't give them a both. That would have been a hell of a mess." she shook her head and then felt her youngest son's presence in her mind. "Uh-oh, I think I stopped Chucks little plan to mess with you." she giggled as she then heard him give a little cry from his nursery.

Sune chuckled, "It's okay, Celes. You didn't need to help. I like that they are tying to trick me. It allows me to get to know them better. He wrapped an arm around Celes and kissed the top of her head. "I better get Chuck."

Celes nodded and went with him. She watched how Sune was with him. She folded her arms across her chest and suddenly wondered how she had let herself not see this part of him when he was Nogitsune. She sighed and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go back down and eat. You should too, Lee is making burgers of yummy!" she sang and turned on her heel and started back to the kitchen a little jump in her step.

Cello skipped out of his room and saw Celes. He smiled and slipped his hand into hers. "What ya doin?" he asked.

"Going back down to the kitchen, what about you, Little Dhampir?" she asked him swinging their joined hands as they walked.

"Well, I guess I'll be going with you. Something smells good!"

"Daddy is making cheeseburgers." she said sounding like a little kid herself and then she looked around. "Hey where's Albie?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen." He told her, not exactly lying. Matter of fact he was on his way to get him.

Celes frowned and stopped Cello. "Has he been talking to himself a lot again?" she asked, when he did that it usually meant something, not that she had, had so much as a whisper of a vision in months about… well anything.

"No… I mean yeah, but nothing as bad as it was. Don't worry. We found a remedy for it." He smiled up at her and walked into the kitchen. He said his hi's and watched the adult get engross with their conversation. When they weren't paying attention he slipped into the massive pantry. "Albie! Albie are you done collecting your…" He trailed off and laughed when he saw Albie on the candy aisle lounged out with candy all over and around him. "I thought you were just going to get some candy and come back."

"I've decided to live here." Albie said picking up a fruit by the foot. "I will make a house of gingerbread and candy and live in it, and no one can stop me." he declared.

"Then where am I supposed to live?" Cello asked as he pushed some away with his foot to make room for himself.

"Why with me of course. I will make you a room in my house." he said and started to craft a little saber from candy.

Cello smiled, "In that case, I think we have a deal." He pulled some candy into their lego bag that was like their aunt Hermione's magic bag she had used when Dad had to fight the moldy guy. "Come on, Daddy, Papa, and Mama are in the kitchen. Daddy is making cheeseburgers." He stuffed the bag in his pocket. He helped his brother up and chuckled. His little vines were doing a little wave dance on his arms. "When you are happy and full of sugar they seem to be happy too."

Albus smiled. "One day I'll master the way to make them look like a decoration on my arms… sort of like the dads have you know?" he said. "Instead of actual stupid vines." he sighed.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" John asked crossing his arms.

"Run!" Cello said and pulled Albie with him as they ran down the aisle.

Albie followed him laughing a little.

John caught them both with his magic and held them in place and walked up to them. "Bag of candy, Marcello." he said holding out his hand.

"What bag of candy?" He asked.

"The one in which I watched you put candy into and then shove in your pocket of course." now while John hadn't actually seen the act, he assumed it went down given who he spoke to and who Cello was with. While Cello wasn't crazy about sweets like Albie he tended to help Albie horde them just the same.

"I was simply sitting upon my throne waiting for my masses. There was no bag." Albie said trying to keep a straight face as he said it.

John wanted to smile at him, he was funny. "Bag, because if I have to tell Daddy all about this little adventure into the pantry… well lets just say he'll take more than the bag of candy you have there.

"How are you so sure there is a bag?" Cello asked as he eyed him, not too convinced that John knew there was a bag.

"Because, as your warrior, I know everything." he said to Cello.

"Everything? I think the only people in this house who know everything are Lana and Bree." Albie pointed out of his little sisters.

"There, that is a valid point." Cello pointed out.

John narrowed his eyes at them. "I know _everything."_ he said again.

"I bet you don't know that Bree saw James and Rainy kissing. She was giving him cooties!" Albie said sounding outraged his older brother would allow such a thing.

"Yep, knew that. Hand over the bag, and maybe I'll let you guys have some later." he said.

"One more test." Cello frowned. "What two numbers am I thinking of?" he asked.

John frowned. He could actually read some of the strong surface thoughts of some of the kids, like Harry could with Roman, but with Cello he'd never been able to. He thought that was because one day Cello would be a warrior as well, or the Dhampir in him he hadn't quite worked that out but he couldn't read Zoe's thoughts at all either so he leaned on the Dhampir angle. He looked at Albie who had gone dead pan and made his mind blank. "Little brats." he growled. "Come on."

Albus grinned. "Okay, cheeseburger time!" he said happily.

Cello smiled and followed Papa with a new pep in his step. "Hey, how did you know we were in here, anyways?"

"I can track you guys, and I saw you try to ninja away." John said as he led them out of the pantry. He looked at Lee, whom he'd told of the escapade anyways and nodded a little. He set the boys up at the table as burgers were starting to be served.

Lee looked at the boys. "Bag." He told Cello with his hand out.

"What bag?"

"Marcello," He warned. "Bag."

"What bag? Are you going to tell me you know everything too?" He asked.

Lee smiled. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Fine, I present to you the same test I gave Papa. What two numbers am I thinking of?" Cello told him with a smile.

" _Really, you couldn't think of the two numbers?"_ Lee told John.

" _I can not read Dhampir minds."_ he shrugged. " _And Albie wasn't giving anything away."_

Celes watched the whole situation and shook her head. " _Just summon the bag."_ she sent Lee and giggled a little.

" _I rather not. Its better he give it up."_ Lee told her. He looked at Cello and smiled. "12 and 13." he told him.

Cello's mouth fell open. "How… How did you know!" squeaked.

"You said _two_ numbers which mean it was one number for you and one number for Albie. However, it had to be a special number the each of you hold. Which you both do. You are 12 and Albie is 13. I know you kids better than you give me credit. Now bag."

Cello grumbled like his mother as he pulled out a bag from his pocket. He handed it to his father and went about making his cheeseburgers.

Albus leaned over to Cello. "He is good." he pointed out.

Cello continued to eat as he squinted his eyes at his father.

Lee simply smiled. He looked over to John. " _Cello is the 12th kid born and Albie is the 13h kid born. However, to be technical Cello is actually 11 and Albie is 12. But since he counts Nick as an older brother. He is 12 and Albie is 13."_

John nodded understanding the logic of the number choices.

Celes giggled. " _This is why Lee is the original Papa Bear."_ she sent them and giggled again. " _But John's pretty damn good at it if you ask me."_ she giggled and summoned a spring roll for Hail and placed it on his plate. "For you, Batman." she said to him fondly.

Hail kicked his feet as he bit into his veggie burger, saving the spring roll for last. "Thank you." He said over a full mouth.

Once lunch was done the kids took off to their own play. Roman walked in. "Food, smells good, Me want food!" she said as she gnawed on John's arm.

"Hey! Woman stop." John said prying her off of him.

Harry chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "She did the same thing to wake me up, little brat." he said sitting.

Roman giggled, "There was a lot of drool. That's why he was upset."

Lee chuckled and set a plate down in front of her. "There you go."

"Ah, food, yes. My hero." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and started to eat. "Hey, what is Cello and Albie's lego bag doing down here?"

"They were in the pantry at candy island." John supplied.

"Yeah, so we already know how Albie is and how Cello will help him with the candy stashing." Lee said.

"Did you check the bag?" Roman asked as she bit into her cheeseburger. She looked up where there was silence. She looked at Lee's face and smiled. "Rookie mistake, Lee. Rookie mistake."

John was now confused and he looked at Celes when she gave a little giggle and then looked back at Roman. "What?"

Lee tossed the bag at him. "It was a decoy bag. Cello still has the candy. And because of my agreement with Ro, I can't get it now." He growled and grumbled at himself.

"Points, kids." Roman giggled.

Celes reached out and rubbed Lee's back, she'd actually only just gotten that as well. And what was sad is that it was a classic Roman move. She giggled again and shook her head.

John frowned. "That's just… wrong." he said shaking his head.

"That is a child of Roman." Harry laughed a little.

"Yes he is and he would do anything to help make his brother happy. Just like I would do to make my Celes happy." She pinched Celes cheek and cooed at her. "Isn't that right, Cel-Bear."

Celes giggled and nodded. "She used to smuggle stuff for me from the kitchen when I was still too much of a weeny to go with her." she said with a slight pinking of her cheeks.

"Really the twins didn't do that for you?" Harry asked.

"No, Fred made fun of me so much that I usually got mad and bit his head off." Celes admitted.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, besides, we were in the same dorm room so it was just easier for me to do it. Then we moved into the same apartment so it was really easier for me to do it."

"You know, I miss that apartment." Celes shivered. "That's where we really fell in love." she whispered to Roman and kissed her.

"Mmm, it is." She kissed her again. She smiled and then went back to eating.

"Had by my own son." Lee grumbled again. "So, not fair."

Celes gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, Chocolate Bear." she said and rubbed his back again.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We have smart kids, and powerful ones. Its not surprising when they best us. They keep us on our toes." he said.

Celes rested her chin in her hand. "We do make powerful kids…" she trailed off and started to think about it a little more and frowned. "I'm going to go take a shower." she said and got off the stool and left before her emotions got the better of her.

"Was it something we said?" Ro asked a little confused by the emotional change.

"Babies." John said softly with a little sigh. He still had not properly explained to Celes about the baby thing really. She didn't have to stop, she just had to stop for a while. "I sort of… told her she couldn't have any, anymore… and I haven't told her I didn't mean forever." he winced.

Roman shook her head. "You know she lives to make and have babies. You need to explain properly."

John scrubbed his face with his hand. "I know." he groaned. "But she's been so… tough woman I'm starting to forget sometimes that she's still… you know, Celes."

Harry shook his head. "Still Celes last time I checked. Bubbly, flighty a little klutzy despite the training… which I have yet to see in action." he said.

Roman smiled. "Totally saw it and totally hot." She giggled and giggled. Then she shook her head to clear it. "Maybe you should take her to the opera. I was going to save that suggestion for me and Lee but maybe you can take her to Hawaiian Opera Theater. Right now they are showing the romantic tragedy of Butterfly."

Lee actually perked up at that. "No, we are going. It has your nickname it, and its about a geisha that falls in love and gets married… then kills herself."

"Then a double date?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, we can do a double date. I don't mind." Lee nodded.

John nodded. "Sounds good to me." he said.

Harry smiled a little as if he'd dodged a bullet or something and looked in when Celes came back in, she was toweling off her hair and wore a mid drift black t-shirt and billow pants with an aztec design on them.

"Hello people of the kitchen, what are we talking about now?" Celes asked as she summoned a comb and started to unknot her long hair.

"A double date." Roman told her. "Going to the Hawaiian Opera theater to see Butterfly. Me and Lee and you and John."

Celes' eyes lit up with excitement as she braided her hair now. "Really?" she squealed suddenly feeling more girly than she had in weeks. She bounced over to John and looked up at him. "Really? Oh I miss going to the opera we haven't gone is _so_ long." she giggled and kissed his cheek. "I have to pick a dress, oh Ill wear blue." she squealed again and jumped in place happily. Then she started to moonwalk and did a little pelvic thrust and giggled. "Oh yeah, opera!" she giggled and did the moonwalk again.

"Really?" Lee asked. "That's all it took? Mentioned a date to the opera and she tunes into the girly girl we all know?"

Celes paused and looked at him. "You could take me on any date where I get to be the girl and I'd be a girly girl." she shrugged and then looked at Roman. "But I don't mind being the guy either." she added.

"Oh, no, don't you turn this around on me." Roman poked her nose and hopped up off her stool. "I'll go check on show times. Its just a theater so nothing too fancy… I'm thinking just semi formal."

Celes nodded and watched her go and sighed and groaned. "Now I have no idea what to wear!" she said and looked at the boys with a little smile. "I shall figure it out though, I think I'm gonna do my tai chi early and then meditate." she said and gave them a smile again.

Lee shook his head. Then he looked at Harry eating and threw a towel at him. "How did I get sucked into going to the opera and you were able to avoid getting out of it?"

Harry chuckled. "I have told you, I am awesome. That's how." he chuckled.

Lee shook his head, "One of these days you will not be able to get out of it." he told her as he started to pull out cabbage, lettuce chick peas, a a few carrots.

"And when that day comes, my ass will go numb and I will complain…" he frowned. "Well actually I'd probably just give the girls flowers and grin and bare it while I attempt not to fall asleep." he shrugged.

John snorted and shook his head. "Maybe you should just always stay at home and eat tv dinners." he said.

Celes bit her lip as she elected to follow Roman instead of going to do her Tai chi, she suppressed a giggle as she quietly walked up behind Roman. She knew Roman could feel her already but it was still fun to pretend she was sneaking up on her. She slid her arms around Roman from behind and kissed her neck as they walked. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked her softly.

Roman smiled. She wrapped her arms around hers. "I am okay." She giggled. "You are trying to sneak up on me, weren't you?"

"I was pretending, I know I can't." she giggled and kissed Roman's neck again. "Mmm, but sometimes I think it would be really hot to do that… just sneak up on you and push you against the wall and have you until you scream my name." she whispered.

Roman shivered. "God… that's hot." She shivered again.

Celes nodded and kissed her neck again as she slowed them to a stop and turned her and kissed her walking her back against the nearest wall. She moaned and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth. It didn't take a whole lot for them these days. A few heated words and they were ready to be all over each other.

Roman shivered as she raised a knee to Celes' hip. She wrapped her arms around her and ran her fingers into her hair. "God…" She panted. She rolled her hips. Her body heated and tingled. She moaned and arched her back as she pressed her breast into her.

Celes moaned and took full advantage of Roman's position and slid her hand up her leg. "Thank God for skirts." she moaned as her hand slipped up the lounging dress Roman and slipped two fingers into her core and pressed her thumb to Roman's clit. Roman was already leaking and so, so hot. Celes growled a little and started to pump her fingers and rub her clit in little circles. She kissed Roman again and then nipped down to her neck and left hickies on it as she took Roman.

"Oh… God…" She moaned and gave little squeals, trying hard not to be be loud. She rolled her hips and panted as she leaned her head back against the wall. She fisted her hands into her shirt and rolled her hips faster. She felt her her juices leak down her legs and over Celes' hand. "C-Celes… God…" She gave a little shrike and panted.

Celes moaned quietly and pressed Roman more solidly into the wall. She changed the angle and wiggled her fingers as she pumped them so she teased Roman's g-spot. She just couldn't get enough of how Roman core felt around her fingers. It was hot and soft and so wet. She moaned and kissed Roman again feeling her tighten. She kept her lips firmly on Romans and opened her mouth to swallow Roman's shrieks. It was so thrilling they could be caught, it was like school again and Celes loved it.

Roman screamed into Celes' mouth and shook. Her hips jerked and shook as she helped thrust her hips into Celes. She held Celes tighter as she held her. Her body tighten and and jerked and screamed as her orgasm hit her hard and her juices flooded out of her. Then she collapsed onto Celes and panted her body still jerking.

Celes moaned and smiled into Roman's neck and kissed it a few times still feeling Roman's core contracting around her fingers. She moaned and kissed her neck again. She slid her fingers out of Roman and then made sure to look right at Roman as she licked her hands and fingers clean of Roman's delicious juices. "God I love you." she whispered. She held up Roman. "Baby, we should go look at those times or you should I really should do my tai chi and stuff." she kissed Roman's neck. She started calling her 'baby' and 'sweetheart' when she was feeling her dominance. She moaned again and smiled against Roman's neck.

"Cheater…" She breathed. "God, you…" She moaned and shivered again. "Okay…" She took a deep breath and stood up. "Cheater. Touching people as they have things to do." She kissed her and then gave a hump as she walked away with a sway to her hips.

Celes watched her go, she loved to watch Roman walk after she'd had her. She moaned and felt her own core throb and shook her head. She knew that was going to happen, but she wanted to give Roman all the pleasure and worry about her own later. She watched Roman disappear around a corner and then went to the dance studio. She was too wired to do meditation and tai chi wasn't physically intensive enough for her need. She turned on a song she was arranging a number to and just started to dance off her frustration as best she could.

Roman giggled to herself as she entered her work room. She could feel Celes' frustration and need. She wanted to let her stew for a bit then jump her. After checking times she went to the closet of awesome and looked over the lingerie. She giggled and pulled out a satin pink slip. It had enhanced her breast and it barely covered her woman bits. She giggled as she popped down to their room and then took a bubble bath. After bathing she dried off and gave a little dark chuckle as she took the scent enhancing potion Noha made. " _Oh, Celes my Celes._ " She sent as she pulled on the pink slip and laid on the bed, waiting for her. " _I'm half naked and need to be touched."_

Celes popped in. "Roman I was in the middle of…" she trailed off and took in Roman and growled out a moan. "What are you doing?" she whispered and without hesitation started to pull off her little shirt and pushed off her pants. She got up onto the bed and touched Roman's breast through the satin fabric and moaned. "Roman… God this thing is so hot…" she whispered and grabbed Roman's hand and placed it on her throbbing core. "See how hot I am just looking at you?" she whispered and slid her hand down to Roman's core. "I see you're the same way." she shivered and nipped Roman's ear.

Roman giggled as she slid her fingers into Celes' core. "You can't relax until I touch you." She said against her hears and nipped it. "Let Mama Ro help you." She moaned as she rolled her over onto her back. She kissed her and moaned. She pumped her fingers into her a couple of times. Then she sucked on her fingers and settled between her legs. She kissed down her tight body and moaned. When she got to her core she licked from her core to her clit. She giggled as she swirled her tongue around her clit. She she moaned against it and started to suck on it, pulling on her clit ring occasionally.

Celes let out a loud mew and rolled back on her head as she rolled her hips. "God!" she gasped and threaded her hands into Roman's hair. She shivered and her legs jerked a little. "You … you know I can't stop thinking about you… having you… God… right there oh God! Roman!" she shrieked. and rolled her hips more as her juices leaked and her whole body tightened. She let her eyes shut as she kept rolling on her head as she girated her hips against Roman's face.

Roman moaned and flicked her clit again. Then she licked down to her core and thrust her tongue into her. She pumped her tongue in and out of her as she pressed a finger to her clit and slowly rubbed in circles. She moaned as she sucked up her juices. She moaned and swirled her tongue around in her. THen she licked back up to her clit and resumed sucking on her clit, this time adding her fingers into Celes' core and making sure to press against her g-spot. Once she found it she wiggled her fingers over it to keep it stimulated.

Celes started to scream out her moans and gripped Roman's hair tighter as her toes curled and she pushed herself into Roman's face. "God! Oh… Oh! Oh my God!" she screamed. "Oh… Jesus… Roman you're going to… I'm going to…" she screamed again. "Oh God, I'm coming." she screamed as her orgasm slammed into her and her juices didn't just gush they squirted as her body went rigid with the orgasm and she moaned and shut her eyes as she screamed when a secondary orgasm hit her and she shivered hard.

Roman moaned as she lickedher inner thighs and cleaned up her juices. HEr face glistened with Celes' juices. She licked her lips and giggled as she wiped her face onto her shoulder. She looked down at Celes. "Feel better, my love?" she asked as she watched her. "More relaxed?"

Celes panted and smiled and nodded. "Yes… God… yes." she moaned and jerked and kissed Roman and ran her hand over her hip. "You are so sexy, and beautiful and soft. I just want to stay in bed forever with you and discover new ways to please one another. God like our honeymoon, that's all we did was play and experiment with each other." she whispered and kissed Roman again.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "That would be nice." She laid next to Celes and smiled as she ran her fingers over her tight body. She was perfectly content just spending time with her. "I like when you feel better." She whispered. "It makes me happy that I can relax you too."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "Mmm, you taste good… like honey soaked fruit." she shivered and kissed her again. "And you smell fantastic!" she gasped and pressed her face into Roman's neck and took a deep whiff.

Roman squealed as if she was being tickled. "You like it?" She giggled. "I thought I would try and do your trick this time."

Celes put together what she was saying and pulled back. "Oh you!" she said and kissed her. "You are so yummy!" she squealed and hugged her. "And cute. God I could eat you up." she hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "Did you find out the times, I think I know what I'm going to wear." she whispered and frowned a little. "I… I'm upset with John though." she admitted.

"I know." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Its okay, and this is why we are going on a double date. John wants to talk to you about what he said." She kissed her forehead as she sat up as she rubbed her head. "Everything will work out. Okay?"

Celes sighed and nodded. She sat up and kissed Roman. "I love you. Do I need to start getting ready?" she asked and kissed Roman again and again.

"No, we will go at the end of the week. It will give us some time to adjust to the time change and then probably spend the night and come back home." She shrugged, "We haven't really planned out the whole thing."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she sighed and pressed her forehead to Roman's and felt sudden emotion fill her. She hugged Roman tightly like she was afraid to lose her. "Roman… you know I'm better in a lot of ways… but somethings wrong with me." she whispered.

She frowned as she held her. "Well, talk to me, Celes. Tell me what's on your mind." She pulled back and framed her face. "Tell me what you are feeling, Cel-Bear." She told her as she made her lay her head on her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Come on, the Roman will help you figure it out."

Celes looked up at Roman. "I think I'm broken." she said and saw Roman's face and shook her head. "Oh not like that, wow no… I just… I was talking to Cello asking if Albie was talking to himself again and it struck me I haven't had some much as a whisper of a vision since before Sune got here." she whispered. "And I haven't heard a peep from Hi'iaka since… the terrarium." she blushed at the memory.

"Does she normally talk to you a lot?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually. She does." she said and sighed. "When I get all… she just tends to make me think about myself when I get too selfless." she whispered.

"You think you are being too selfless?" she asked. "If so, we can cut back. Oh, maybe we can go back into the terrarium."

Celes smiled. "Maybe, and no I don't think I'm being too selfless. I think… I'm being too selfish. With you, I mean…the boys want you and I keep stepping in all, I am badass Celes, Roman is mine bitches. They don't say anything but they notice." she sighed and shook her head. "That's not the point, no visions… none… no group ones, no dreams that are vision like. And Dia? Shes having visions." she whispered and the emotion of failing set in and her eyes filled with tears. "What if I can't anymore?"

"Hey, none of that." ROman told her. She wiped her eyes. "You are not failing. If anything you're probably not settling down enough. Maybe if we meditate then you will get some of these visions."

Celes smiled and sighed. "Maybe." she lifted her face up and sat up a little and kissed Roman. "I love you." she her again. "I… I'll be okay."

Roman smiled and kissed her. "Okay." She bounced off the bed and changed her clothes. "Well, if you want to see Hi'iaka then we will go see her, Okay?" she leaned over and kissed her. "You need to sleep. I've notice you seem to be on the go, go, go. You need to calm down and relax."

Celes nodded and sighed and laid back in their bed. "I'll sleep for an hour." she whispered and then giggled. "You should tease the boys, I still don't think they take my badassery seriously, Ill show them though… maybe I'll spar…." she drifted to sleep, completely unaware of how tired she was.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "i'm sure you will." She sighed as she left the room and went down to the kitchen. She smiled at the boys and sat on a stool. "Question." she told them.

"Answer?" Sune asked with a chuckle.

She smiled at him and laced her fingers with his. "Well, question not really for you." She looked over to John, Harry, and Lee. "When was the last time you spirits talked to you? Celes is worried about Hi'iaka. She hasn't heard a peep from her since we went inside the tank for our date. The last I heard from Pele was when I picked her up from New Mexico. She was pleased with the way Celes turned out." she gave a smile as she remembered the way Pele just went on and on about how Celes looked.

Harry frowned. "You know, I haven't heard anything in a few weeks from Lohiau." he said and looked internally.

John also frowned. "Kama hasn't been saying much, he did make a comment about Celes when she got back, the badass comment was something he'd said and I repeated." he chuckled but then frowned again.

"Same here. I thought it was because Alemana and I had disagreement and he just wanted to give me time to accept it." Lee said as he rubbed his chin.

Roman nodded. "Celes is concerned because Diamond have been sending her visions she's been having and Celes had yet to receive one, while sleeping or awake."

"That's… what is going on?" Harry asked and this time tried to get Lohiau's attention unsuccessfully. "Well if we are cut off from our spirits why aren't we all freezing? Isnt that a side effect?"

"It is." ROman said as she frowned and thought about it. "Maybe we are being block… but why?" She stood up. "I'm going to the tank to make sure they are okay… Sometimes when they are arguing they block each other off from us but yet Pele is usually there when I call." She sighed. "Oh, well, I'll just go check on them." She kissed Sune's neck and jumped up. "Who wants to join me? I was also informed that I'm being monopolized." She giggled.

"Monopolized? By who?" John asked as he stood to go with her.

"By the new woman with the badassery." Roman giggled.

Lee shook his head, "I will never get use that. She is always making new words up." He looked over to Sune and smiled. "Why don't you take Sune. It think he needs to meet them. I'll stay here and watch the kids. Besides, I'm almost making Danger's rabbit feed."

Sune stood as John sat back down. "Id like to meet these gods and goddess… well god and goddesses because Lee and Harry's spirits are not gods, yes?"

"You make it sound like we are the red headed stepchildren." Harry said.

"We still refer to them as gods. They lived this long, I think the earned it." She looked at John. "You don't want to go? I can take as many people as I want. Its okay."

John smiled. "I'll go." he said and got up and grinned at Sune. "You'll like this."

"Oh I bet I will." he said and laced a hand with Roman's as John did the same on the other side.

"Okay, we will be back to report." Roman told Harry and Lee. "Any message you would like me to send them?"

"Yeah, tell Alemana, he's not right but he's not wrong either." Lee said.

"Hardheaded." Roman shook her head and then smiled at Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Just tell him I need his advice." he said and shook his head.

"On?" Roman asked.

"Oh, you know Alpha stuff." he said teasing Roman a little.

"Oh!" She snapped her teeth at him. "I'll get you back later." She giggled and then popped John, Sune, and her self to her work room. She walked over to the tank and found it with clear skys. "Well, no arguing going on here. Shall we?" She took John and Sune's hand and popped them down onto the big island. "We are…" Ro trailed off as all the spirits popped up. The first reach was Alemana. He picked her up and kissed her. She squealed with surprise and melted into his kiss.

"Hey! Turns. We have turns!" Pele told him. She blushed and looked at John. "Sorry, its been a little… yeah."

John frowned a little and did what was natural and reached out and pulled Pele to him and kissed her soundly and softly on the lips.

Kama growled. "Seriously Alemana, my turn. Go find Celes." he said prying him away from Roman.

"We didn't…" Roman trailed off as she was kissed by Kama.

Pele giggled and pulled away from John and allowed Hi'iaka to have her turn.

Hi'iaka stepped up to John and ran her hands up his chest. "We have missed you." she whispered to him and lifted her face to be kissed.

John smiled and kissed her just a gently. He held her and moaned a little. "I've missed you too." he whispered against her lips.

Roman giggled and pulled away from Kama. "Okay!" she said as she tried to control her breathing. "Devil man! I swear one of these days I'm…" She squealed when she felt Lohi'au spin her around.

"I have been worried, where have you been. Why can't I talk to Harry." he leaned down and kissed her hard and moaned pulling her into his body. "Oh jeez, where have you been?" he muttered as his hands pressed into her lower back.

Roman gave a moan as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm right here." She whispered to him. She couldn't help but want to sooth him more. He was apart of Harry as much as Harry was apart of him. "I'm okay. I promise. I haven't done _anything_ you would deem as reckless. I promised. You can even ask John. I've been a good girl."

Lohi'au looked at John who nodded and then frowned a little looking around. "Where are the others? Something's wrong we need all of you and it seems as though you can come to us but we can not go to you." he said.

"Wrong? Wrong how?" John asked.

"We cannot go to you. We cannot even enter your dreams." Pele said. "Hi'iaka has been trying to get ahold of Celes. But…" Pele shrugged. "We haven't been able to get out either. Usually I can get out the tank and visit a little but I can't even do that." She bit her lower lip and looked at Kama. "We have been trying to talk Kama into letting me go to the kids or try but he says its no use cause he can't even get to them."

Kama nodded. "That another thing, how are the kids, is the little new one thriving?"

"They're good, and yes he is. Making fast friends with our new buddy here too. This is Sune." John said nodding to Sune.

"Its part of him." Alemana said nodding to Sune. "The magic used to block us, I can sense it in him."

"Okay, before you start pointing fingers, mister." Roman said as she walked in front of Sune. "I would like you to know that…"

"I'm not pointing fingers." Alemana said pulling her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers. "I am simply saying what I sense is a magic that is _similar_ to his. It also reminds me of the old Dragon but its not his either."

While Alemana spoke, Sune stiffened. "Oh, he knows." he whispered and looked at John, actual fear settling into his eyes. "Get the others." he said to him and ran his fingers into his hair and pulled on it and started to pace.

John frowned but did as he asked instructing Lee to get Andrew to watch over the kids. "Whats wrong?" he asked Sune.

"My older, powerful, scary brother." Sune said and shook his head.

"Okay, not to sound like an over ego 'powerful' person but, why is he scary? And what makes him so 'powerful'?" Roman asked as she crossed her arms over her breast and frowned at Sune.

"Ro, I am ancient and powerful, you know this I am more powerful than any of you. But he… he is older, more powerful and he… he is very unforgiving." he said rubbing his hands together.

Celes, Lee, and Harry popped in. Celes yawned as she finished pulling her hair back and looked at the little group that was gathered around.

Pele smiled brightly at her as her eyes ran over her and she gave a little moan. "Hi, Celes." She gave a little wave and blushed.

Celes gave Pele a soft smiled and stepped up to her and grabbed her chin and ran her thumb over her lower lip. "Hello, Pele." she said in her low seductive voice and kissed her with a moan.

Pele couldn't help but slowly kneel in front of her. She had waited so long to kiss her since seeing her new look that it just made her melt.

"See! Like that! That is exactly what she did!" Roman told Harry as she bounced on her toes and pointed. "I mean really! That is _not_ Hawaiian charm. I _know_ Hawaiian charm. That is _totally_ different and its _powerful_."

Harry moaned and shook his head. He walked over and lifted Pele up and pulled her away from Celes gently and held onto her. "Shes something, isn't she Pele?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Celes grinned and shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, she was wearing work out capris that clung to her and a sports bra. "Well it must be the Romanian in me." she giggled at Roman.

"Sorry, Inimorar mea, that is not Romanian either." Alemana smiled. He took a hold of her hand and spun her around. When she tripped over her feet, he simply caught her and pulled her back into his chest. "That is ancient too." He kissed her neck and took in her scent. Then he bit her neck and moaned. "Missed you too."

Celes' body shivered and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I missed you, you big stubborn warrior man." she whispered and kissed his neck too and nipped it.

He chuckled and smacked her ass then sent her down the line of warriors.

Kama caught her next and kissed her. "What? No black calla lillies?" he teased.

Celes giggled and for him she made on appear and held it up to him. "Like this one?" she teased right back and wiggled against him, she couldn't help but have dirty thoughts about screaming until she was horse when she was with him.

He moaned and then chuckled, "Lee is right, you are a she devil… and a little shit with big balls." he kissed her and then passed her to Louhi'au.

"Hello, Pillikua." she whispered to him.

"Hello, Nani." he said back and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and a moan came from his throat.

Celes sighed into the kiss and then pulled away. "Why am I here?" she asked.

Hi'iaka wasn't paying attention to much going on, she stood a few feet from Lee. She didn't actually have too much exposure to him. Alemana did with Celes but she had always been a little timid about the whole thing. She waved a tiny bit at him.

"You know, I haven't seen you a lot but you are taller than I thought you would be." Lee told her.

"I am, I stand a head taller than Celes." she said blushing a little.

"Yeah, until she flex her power then she is taller than me." Roman said as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want power like that. I'm still working on how to shrink Celes so I can put her between my breast."

Lee chuckled. "You'll get it." he told ROman. He turned and pulled Hi'iaka to him. "Yeah, definitely a head taller than Celes."

"Well, Celes, you still hold the record of being short." John teased. "Hey, do any of you have that same problem with your back? I mean I can't kiss her all the time because it starts to hurt my back."

"Oy!" Celes said turning to him and giving him a nice solid punch in the gut. "You pick me up and kiss me all the time. Back hurting. Whatever." she grumbled.

Kama chuckled. "I have that issue. I mean I'm a skyscraper and shes like… a one story house." he said.

"Oy!" Celes said again. "When did this become pick on Celes hour? Yer all just… not okay." she said slipping into her accent.

"Oh! We are the Titanic and she is a row boat." John laughed.

"I like that one!" Kama added.

Lee coughed to cover up the chuckle.

Roman smiled. "You like it. You know you like it." She giggled at Celes and nudged her.

Celes let her pouty lips pout more. "No I don't." she whispered.

"C-can we get back to Kitaru now please?" Sune fianlly spoke up, he sounded so small and afraid.

"Hey," Roman frowned and laced her fingers with his. She rubbed his arm and spread a little more confidence into him. "Its okay. We are here for you. All ten of us.

Pele's heart went out to the little fox. "Oh, he really does look like a little fox you can cuddle with. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Okay." She waved a hand and large sitting area on the beach appeared. Once they were settled they looked over to Sune. He still looked scared. "Go on, tell us what's going on."

Sune took a deep breath. "My brother, Kitaru, hes our family's god. As a child I was bullied and beaten by him. I'm… I'm the thing my family hates the most because I bring the curse. I'm the odd one out. I don't belong in traditional zodiac… I'm… the reason our family is cursed." he said. "The reason I know its him is because he is the only one of us powerful enough to cut you all off from your hosts. He… he's announcing himself. Next he will summon me." he whispered and his eyes filled with tears and he growled. "And I don't want to go. Damn Kitaru." he said.

Roman pulled Sune down so his head laid in her lap. She bent over him so that her hair covered them. "Hey, we are in this together." She whispered. "You don't want to go, _we_ won't go. Shhh…" She told him before he started to protest. " _We_ are in this together. I told you I'm keeping you forever. No one or no _god_ will keep you from me. You are mine forever. When the time comes to go and you are ready, we will go together. That means me, you, Harry, Celes, Lee, and John will go. We are family. You are _our_ family. We fight for our own."

Sune nodded and shut his eyes as he calmed a little. "I… thank you." he whispered and kissed her. After a few more minutes he was able to sit back up again. "He… he won't drop the block until I see him. I want to see Wuu first though." he whispered.

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest. "I guess we are going to China then." she said, her heart was breaking for Sune.

"Does this mean we have to wait an hour for him to open the doors?" Lee groaned.

Roman smiled. "Not unless we take the kids. He is a sucker for Lana. Oh, then add the rest of them. Oh, yes, we will have an awesome time with him." She giggled as she remembered how he melted for Lana.

"Okay, so a trip to China." John nodded, "We can do that. We will have to write the kids in school… and it can't be a three or two month trip. They get out soon."

"A couple of weeks, tops." Sune promised.

"We can do a couple weeks. "Harry nodded, and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt like he would lose what was special for him and Roman in China with this trip. He stood. "I'm going down to the beach be right back." he said and hurried off cursing himself for thinking only of himself.

"Okay, so, a couple of weeks. I know Sensi has plenty of room in the temple." Roman said as she watched Harry.

"Here." Pele waved a hand and lei's appeared. "Wear those. I know that the old Dragon is ancient and this god will most likely block us even more while you are there but these are for you guys. Don't get separated. I don't like when we separate so wear those. They will shrink down to necklaces." She gave Sune two. "When you get scared make sure to hold them to your nose. You will smell Hawaii and think of us. Its through Ohana that you are strong. It is why we have been able to all be strong together." he told her. She bit her lower lip and pressed her lips to his. "The true meaning of Ohana makes you strong and you are our Ohana… not your old one."

Sune nodded truly touched. "Thank you, Pele." he whispered and then cleared his throat as the moment passed.

Roman stood up as every started to group off and start talking to each other… basically catching up with each other. She walked down the beach and knew Lohi'au followed as she went to find Harry. She found him and jumped on his back. She gave a little growl into his neck. "What ya doing?"

"Thinking." he said holding her on his back. "What are you doing? Did you get it all worked out?"

"Yeah, we will go to China and stay in the temple." she kissed the side of his neck. "Then when we get some free time we will go to our home there and use each of the rooms as we see fit." She giggled and pulled on his ear lobe.

"Tell her what is bugging you." Lohiau said softly from his place on the rock where he watched them.

Harry growled and pulled Roman off his back and turned to her and held her face with his hand. "Roman…" he glanced at Lohiau who nodded. "Roman, I love you… I just feel like everytime a new guy comes along I lose ground with you." he whispered.

"You are being silly." She held his hands on her cheeks. "Harry, we are tight. You don't lose ground with me. Give me some examples and I'll prove to you that we don't."

"I like to think that Hawaii has something special for us." he said. "But since John came along, its been more of your guys thing than ours. And I was okay with that, I accepted that cause he from here… but… China… China is ours." he whispered. "And when I finally get you to say bloody yes, I'm going to marry you there." he said and shut his eyes.

"First of all, the reason I didn't want you to sell the house is because its _ours_. Its where we really started. Yeah, John and I have a house but its not even on the same island. I love our house. It would have broken my heart to see it sold. We found it, slept on the floor, you put me in a cold shower… I will never forgive for that. And we furnished it. That is our house. But now we have one in China. I will always love China because that is where we made Lana and Bryce." She kissed him gently. "China does something to you… each of you. For some reason it brings Lohi'au out more. God, you are insane. I love you both. I love everything about you and him. Hawaii is where we started but China is who we are. No one will know of our home there. And if I ever say Yes, I am not marrying you in China! Lost your mind. Its too cold in China… well, not all the time but either way!" She giggled she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Harry James Potter. My Koa. You are _not_ losing ground with me. You think you are but you are not. If anything you want to keep our home scared. Now that, I can understand. Besides, I know Sense, if anything he will probably hold us up somewhere else. Who knows, maybe he has a home of his own. He knows you and me."

Harry sighed and pressed his face into her hair and nodded. "Okay. Good." he whispered. "You know I'm just going to keep asking you right?" he asked with a light chuckle. He felt better, he pulled back and kissed her and then looked at Lohiau. "Got anything?" he asked him.

"No, no. You said what you needed." he hopped off the rock and chuckled. "Silly people." he shook his head and started back up the beach and walked up to find Celes pouting in the circle of men.

"You guys are mean, I can kick ass. I can take down a guy Dalton's size!" she insisted.

"See, that is because Dalton isn't us. we are _twice_ the man he is." Lee told her. "There is me _and_ Alemana. See, _twice_ the man."

"And you are twice the woman he is. There is you and Hi'iaka. So Dalton training you don't count." John teased. "In that scenario it's like a pigmy puff battling a mouse. And since you are cuter you can be the pigmy puff."

Celes gave an indignant sound. "I am _not_ a pygmy puff. Oh! Oh!. I am not! That is just wrong and mean." she stamped her foot. "I can kick ass and take names… you, you … ass monkey."

Aleman chuckled as he picked her so that her feet dangled off the ground. "Yes you do." He told her and placed little kisses on her cheek and then set her down.

Kama also chuckled. "I think she should be a fuchsia colored pigmy puff." he teased and picked her so her feet really dangled. "Will you be my little pigmy puff?" He cooed at her.

"Oh… you…" she shivered just a bit. "You suck." she kicked her legs and then remembered she had a lot more strength in her legs and brought them up and wrapped them around him like a little vice. "You suck." she still said.

His eyes twinkled, "I know I do, if you would like a demonstration, all you have to do is ask." He held her by her ass and and squeezed it.

Celes gave a little squeal that morphed into a moan. "God. Not fair, playing dirty." she whispered and tightened her legs around him which caused her to be pushed up against him.

"Hey, you started it when you wrapped your little pigmy puff legs around me." He chuckled. "Now, we have something to talk to you about." He said as he walked off with John. "Stop being a sex monster for a minute so we can talk." He goosed her to prove his point.

Celes squealed and giggled as she went right back to how she always felt when she was alone with John and Kama… of course usually they were both in John's body so that was odd. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

Kama and John sat down on the beach with her.

"The not having babies." John said. "I know you are upset about it."

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Of course I am, you told me I can't have children anymore. I _like_ having babies, despite the emotions of the child taking over." she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I dreaded the day I was told that… and now... " she pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her forehead into them. "It hurts."

"Oh, stop." Kama told her. "You're feelings are hurt, you aren't hurt physically. Besides, if you will push them aside you will see we are trying to explain to you that we don't mean forever, jeez!" He thumped her forehead when she looked up.

John shook his head. "I was scared… we were all scared." He told her. "You got pregnant too soon, that is why you were having complications with your pregnacy. Then you went into labor and didn't tell anyone! What were you planning? To sit on the toilet and be like, 'Oh, by the way guys, Chuck is born.' That don't fly." he told her. "Not even funny."

Celes sniffed, she wasn't laughing. "I was scared. If I told you then it made it real and I… I didn't want to admit that if felt funny. I had light headness during contractions. I looke it up, when I contracted the clot that was already blocking blood flow to my heart closed up more and caused the light headed feeling. If it werent for magic… if… if we were muggles Id be dead." she whispered and rubbed her legs. "But I was scared something was really wrong and I didn't want to say anything because then it would have been real." she said.

This time both Kama and John thumbed her on the forehead. "You… stuck-in-the-brain-woman!" John growled. He was really upset now. "I could have called Draco. If you told me you were in labor I would have checked you out. There is usually a little time before you have to push. I would have called Draco, have him looked you over and he could have desolved the blood clot and the labor would have been normal. But did you think about that? No! You thought about how magic was bad and that you didn't want scare any one. When you fucking scared us all! You nearly died twice. The second time should _not_ have happened. So yes I said no more babies. However," He took a deep breath. "You need a break. Its not a forever break but you need a break from having children."

"Use this time to know your lovers better. Know yourself better and most of all _relax_. Don't use something to fill the void of not having a baby for a while. Just use the time to do you. Be yourself. Know yourself. I mean look at you. You are already getting to know yourself. Looking like a little badass pigmy puff." Kama told her.

Celes sniffed and gave a tiny smile. "Okay only you can call me that." she said to them and blushed. "I'm really sorry." she said to John and took a minute with him. She got up on her knees and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I'll never not tell you again." she whispered and kissed him again.

"Good." He kissed her and smiled. "A fuchsia badass pigmy puff." he teased.

Kama laughed, "That one is even better! We should put a little bell on her. Then she will jingle when she goes all badass on us."

"No bells." Celes pouted and shook her head and sat back down between them. "Can I ask you both something?"

"What would you like to ask?" John asked.

"When you decide its been long enough, don't tell me, just give me a baby, okay?" she asked softly. "I don't want to feen and I know I will sometimes but when you decide its okay again just do it. It'll be better that way." she said.

"A surprise it will be." Kama said. He kissed the top of her head and then stood up. "Now, where's that Roman at? I have to pick on her before she goes." He said as he found her with her arms wrapped around Hi'iaka teasing her a little.

Hi'iaka shivered again and shook her head. "You are a tease." she looked up at Kama and gave him a warm smile. "Yes, Kipona Aloha?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if I may borrow Roman. You see we had this bet going and I believe she ows me something." He told her.

"Hey! What bet? We had no bet. Shoo fly go away, I have to tease my Hi'iaka. She likes it." Roman cooed at her and ran her finger over her bottom lip. "Don't you?"

Hi'iaka nodded. "I do." she shivered and ran her hands up Roman's sides and lifted her breasts a little and moaned. "Go away." she whispered.

"Go away, oh Hi'iaka you have wounded me." Kama said dramatically.

Roman giggled and then moaned. "Yeah, go away." She giggled. "You sir, are interrupting my tease." She shivered. "I'm suppose to have the upper hand here. You messing with my groove."

"Am I now?" he asked and reached out and ran a finger over Hi'iaka's breasts knowing the effect he had on her.

Hi'iaka shivered and moaned and turned her heated eyes on him. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Oh, yes, pick on the Roman, why don't you. You see me here, getting Hi'iaka all hot and bothered and then you just swoop in and have to 'flex your muscles'. I got you." She kissed Hi'iaka and then walked up to Kama and smiled mischievously up at him. "Keep picking on me and I'll have to build another sand castle." She bumped her hips into his and started to walk away.

Kama growled and grabbed her hand and pulled her back roughly agaisnt him and kissed her hard with another growl. He ran his hands up under her shirt and found her nipples and moaned as he rolled them with his finger and thumb. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and then sucked on hers when it met his and growled again as he ran the pads of his thumbs over her sensitive nipples and felt her shiver and heard her moan and suddenly stopped all actions and stepped away from her. "Every time you build a sandcastle I will tease you until you are at the brink and then leave you there wanting it." he said and kissed her one more time with a little smile and walked away.

Roman shivered and moaned. She waved a hand and her ice water gun appeared and she shot him in the back. "Oh, you dare challenge me? Me? The Queen of tease? Bring it on!" she declared and shot him again with the ice water.

Kama whipped around and with lightening speed took the gun and started to spray her with it. "Oh its been broughten." he said.

Hi'iaka laughed at the two of them and with a subtle wave of her hand Roman had a bigger gun full of even colder water.

"War! All war!" She said and shot him with her water gun. "Stink sex god with lighting speed. I bet you wouldn't be so fast you were in John!"

"Hey!" John protested as he walked back up the beach to them with Celes tucked under his arm.

Then suddenly water guns appeared in everyone's hands and the war of the water started much to Hi'iaka's delight.

After perhaps one of the greatest afternoons ever, they all left the terrarium and went about preparing for the trip to China, they would leave within the week and John was sending out letters to family and the kids at school. Celes received a letter from Lark about how he should be taken out of school for this, and the family may need him and that he was seventeen why should he finish he already knew everything he needed to. Celes had scribbled back a response that had worked because she didn't hear about it again.

By the end of the week everyone was ready to go to China. For some reason Celes couldn't figure out, she was nervous as hell to see Sensei again. She rubbed her jumpy belly for the third time as they climbed up his mountain. She sighed and rubbed Chuck's back as he stirred in the papoose that Sune had around him, holding him in. She smiled at him.

Sune shook his head. "Leave it to my brother to be dramatic like this." he chuckled and they continued on. When they finally reached the top, Lana who had been bouncing in Harry's arms the whole time took off for the gate yelling for Sensei to let them in please, her Ree-Ree is tired.

The gates opened right away and Sense scooped her up. "Ah, I knew you would come back to me. Did you miss me?" he asked her he tickled her.

Lana squealed. "Yes, yes I did."

Senes looked to look at Ro, who had Bryce strapped to her and Damon on her hip. "You bring more children… Oh, your tricks won't always work."

Roman smiled brightly at him. "If it comes to having more babies and bringing them up here, Yes they will. You have shown your soft spot for kids, now I'm ready to exploit it, old man." She winked at him.

Senese laughed and held Lana close. He looked over the group and the last person he laid eyes on was Sune. "K-Kyo…" He whispered. He set Lana down and went to his brother. "Kyo… Oh, bless the mighty God of gods! It worked it! It really worked!" He hugged his brother but had to pull back when Chuck gave an indignant scream of being crushed.

Sune smiled. "Sorry this one is attached to me." He chuckled. "Yes it worked, giving her the wood... Clever brother of mine." He said. "But... He knows." He whispered.

Sense shook his head. He couldn't be worried about their pampered god now. His brother was home and back. "I gave many people the wood. It only trapped you until you were awakened again. This time… this time…" He sighed and looked at Roman. "She is the one."

Roman had only looked at Sense with an open mouth. He and made himself young for Sune to hug him. He actually looked like Hitori. All young and in a business suit. "Damn, are all of you guys good looking?"

Lee nudged Roman's arm. He was carrying Vinny on one hip and Jasmine was strapped to him.

"What? I was just saying. The _whole_ time that we have been here, he has been this old cranky man, whom only joy was eavesdropping on private conversations. You guys did noticed when he was feeling mischievous his eyes flashed a gold color, right?"

Sune laughed. "We have good genes, Ro." He said.

Celes walked quietly up next to John and smiled up at him. "You're totally freaking out right now aren't you. Cause Sensei looks like Tori?" She whispered.

"Duh! Oh, my God! Like…. Look at him!" He said and jumped with Jellissa strapped to him and the the twins clinging to his legs. "Are you sure the dog isn't Shuguri and sings 'High School Girls'?" He asked Sune.

Sune laughed. "No, but I'm sure if you meet him and ask he'd do it. He has a very good sense of humor and he is a bit of a perv." He chuckled. "So Woo, are you inviting my freezing family in?" He asked his brother.

"Ah! sorry, wait." He wrapped his magic around them all and popped them to his private home out in the country. "Better?" He asked as he walked into his house.

"See, I told ya." Roman whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "That man amazes me." He whispered back.

"Ooo, pretty house Sensei!" Celes said, for some reason him appearing younger made her less inclined to be careful about what she said and how. She'd always wanted him to like her but she found that she was happy with herself so she didn't need the extra affection.

"The kids will be safe in here." He told them as he slid open a door that lead to a room filled with toys."

"Oh!" Damon said as he jumped down from Roman's hip and ran in. "Look!" he said lifting a spiderman toy.

"Is there a batman!" Hail asked as he ran into the room with him. "There is!"

Roman shook her head. She kissed Byrce on the forehead and poked his little nose. "We need some beds for the little, little ones. This one needs a nap. He is all droopy eyed." she cooed at her son.

Sensei chuckled as a few cribs appeared off to the side. "Whatever you need for them will be in that room. When you are done come join me down stairs, I'll have some tea ready."

They all settled the kids into the space and did in fact find all they needed. Then the adults headed down. Celes' belly did another flip flop as she walked down with John in front of her and Lee behind. She didn't get why she was nervous. Like something big was about to happen. She sighed and shook her head.

Harry started to feel the way he always did in China and took Roman's other hand, as she held Sune's. He sighed and smiled a little feeling good.

Roman smiled at Harry and blew him a kiss. They sat at the table on the floor. Roman snuggled up under the blanket and sighed. "We totally need one of these." She told Harry.

Sensei came in with a tray of cups and tea. He sat at the head of the table and passed out cups. As he did he study each person then his eyes found Celes' and he studied her harder. "So, the god has blocked you from your natural spirits, yes?"

"Yes, and we don't like it. YOu know, he could have sent an invitation or something." Roman said. "Something formal."

Sensei smiled. "He has his reasons for what he does. They are are kind of obvious once you find out why." He looked at his brother and smiled. "God, I will never get over how well you look, I am so happy."

Sune smiled at his brother. "You were always my favorite." he said and bowed to his brother. "You taught me everything, including partially raising me."

"That is because I believe in justice and fairity." Sensei smiled at his little brother fondly. He sighed. "Okay. So," He looked over to Celes again. "Part of you have awakened. This pleases me, the god is too late on his blocking of your sprites."

"What do you mean, hes too late. I can't have visions and the only way we can talk to them is directly. Aloha spirit has to be strong around us." Celes said to Sensei.

"Then that is where you should go next. However, my brother's so called curse is being unraveled and its because of all of you. the god wants him weak and rely only on him. However, Roman broke that when she healed him with her box. Now that you have all accepted him he is getting better… he has found a family to call family. The only thing to stop his progress is to block what will happen next. But what happens next has already begun. And its starting with you two." He told Celes and Ro. "Well, now that I look at it, its mostly Celes."

Celes gave a tiny frown. "What am I doing?" she asked getting more and more intrigued.

"I don't know Celes, what are you doing? What _have_ you been doing?" He asked her as he looked her over again.

"Um… training." she whispered and actually blushed a little.

"What are you training for?"

Celes' eyes went to Roman. "Roman." she whispered, she hadn't admitted that out loud.

"Now why would you do that? Does she not like you as you were?" He asked.

"I think mostly I'm doing it because we have decided we want to try for another child. And when she's pregnant with my child she… becomes soft. And she needs to be protected." she said eyes softening as she kept looking at Roman. "She is my responsibility and my privilege to protect."

Roman blushed.

Sensei chuckled. "I often thought that love and vanity goes hand in hand myself. However, your love, vanity also comes with a need to protect what is yours. That is very like a warrior. He is slowly awaken as is she. That is why a need to have a baby between each other has grown stronger."

"Well that explains... Hold on, he? It's a him... I have a him in me?" She asked suddenly.

Sensei looked at her. "Yes. How else would one make a baby?"

Celes sat back a little stunned and then giggled and nudged Lee. "I'm a guy... Well part of me is a guy." She giggled and looked at Roman. "That's just..." She giggled more.

Lee's mouth fell open "A guy? Really? Why a guy? Wait… How does this work? What is going on?"

Sensei smiled. "I was going to save it for later but I think its time you all know." He sipped on his tea. Our family is cursed with the animal spirits of the zodiac. And we have a god." He rolled his eyes. "More like the spoiled older brother that gets to have his way in things. However, he holds a lot of power. Well, you all know the story of the cat/fox of the zodiac. Well what you don't know is that the ones that cursed us are the five spirits. Loyalty, Love, Rebirth, Warrior, and Death. They saw the injustice of what happened to the cat/fox and cursed us all. Well, they predicted that the curse would last as long as their continued to be injustice towards the cat/fox. That also meant injustice towards himself." He said as he looked at his little brother. "He had to find love for not only himself but of himself. Once he started to love himself and be okay with himself then the spirits would be reborn and break the curse if they see real progress." Sensei smiled and placed a hand on his little brother's head. Well over time the fox grew weaker in his love for himself. It didn't help that the god of the family would cast him out each time. You see the god does not see this as a curse. He sees it as power. He can be head of the family and do as he please. The zodiacs have to love _him_ since he is the god. Well when the fox started to turn dark and uncaring the god found he had more power over the fox. He had ways of pushing his will on him and making him do his bidding. That was until I found the sacred wood that would imprison him. There was a part of the prophecy that told about the wood. Only one of the chosen spirits would create a box out of the wood and would heal him and bring love back to his life. So the god set out and looking for this wood and had nearly destroyed every tree. The only one that I know of resides in my temple. I built the temple to care for the tree. So every time that Kyo woke as Nogitsune I would supply the wood for those who had seeked it, praying that one would be a reborn spirit." He smiled and looked at Ro. "I did not know that one would seek help of _healing_ him. Not imprisoning him."

Roman blushed again. "I couldn't help it. I like playing with him." She said quietly.

Sune gave a soft chuckle. "I like playing with you too, Ro." he said and looked at her. It was like their way of saying 'I love you'. He leaned over and kissed her and then looked at his older brother. "So… Kitaru can't hurt me as long as I have them?" he asked.

"Basically." He nodded. "I mean, he will try and as you can see they are not all awakened yet. They are slowly waking up." He looked at Celes. "Think of it as your reborn spirits have reborn gods in them. Kitaru is hoping that by blocking you from your hawaiian spirits that he can delay them from walking and turning Kyo back to Nogitsune. However, it will not work. Your spirits have awakened and are safe in the tank… but when you go to Hawaii they are stronger. Its too late for Kitaru. They are already awakening. The moment the woke inside you was the moment their inner spirits woke inside them. Have you not thought it strange how Hi'iaka needed to be hatched?"

"Well that is a bit strange, but I always just accepted it." Celes shrugged and sat back on her hands and looked up at John and Lee smugly. "Totally told you guys I was becoming a badass. The badassry is strong in this one." she giggled.

John chuckled. "Now its the force… so… we each have these spirits. Hmm, so I'm probably rebirth yeah?" he said thoughtfully digesting the information.

"Well it looks like you're here to stay, its a good thing we gave you a nickname there Pookie." Harry said winking at Sune.

Sune shook his head. "So not cool."

"Awe, look, is the Sune blushing over his nickname?" Lee teased as he pinched his cheek.

"Hey, hey not the face." Sune said chuckling as his blush grew a bit more.

"Cute little tricky fox." Celes cooed at him.

John chuckled more and shook his head. "So spirits, awe China always comes with some great news." he said.

Roman giggled and leaned over and patted his hand. "Its okay. I usually get good news while we are here. Like Sensei saved money by switching to Geico." She giggled.

Harry snorted and looked down. "Roman." he said sounding appalled and trying not to laugh.

Celes giggled and shook her head.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Leave to you."

"What? What I say?" Roman giggled.

Celes giggled more and shook her head. "You are so cute." she said to Roman. She rested her chin in her hand and sipped her tea. "So… what now?" she asked softly.

"Well, you just wait." Sensei told them. "There isn't much you can do beside just keep living your lives."

"Life living I can do." she grinned. She shivered and little and shoved her hands under the blanket over the table and hunched a little. "Can I go to the garden later?" she asked.

"I have one here you can walk around in." Sensei told her and nodded.

Celes smiled. "Good, my herb garden is huge now." she informed him. "And it helped me perfect my cure for the common cold." she beamed.

Roman rocked sided to side to try and keep warm. "Sensei, you need to invest in a heater. Like a real heater, this is ridiculous." She said as she finally laid down and snuggled her way under the blanket. "Sorry, whoever I kicked."

"Yeah, you can apologize to my calf later." John said.

Celes started to openly shiver. "Okay, yeah heater good." she said. "Oh or a warm bath." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Baths are another thing we do in China well." he sighed, there was no privacy really and he found he didn't mind that. He pulled Roman half into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair and allowed their body heat to warm her.

Roman smiled as she traced the pattern on the floor. She really did enjoy China with Harry. It was like the time the truly saw eye to eye. They were both warriors but she had to bow out most times because she was female, but in China she was more than female. They had each other's back and she accepted her role as being a warrior and a woman more so here.

"Well, uh… if you would like to show me the kitchen I can get started and making food." Lee said.

"No, need, I have that taken care of. Besides it will entertain me to see the young ones try their hand at chopsticks." Sensei told them. "If you would like you can find rooms, for yourselves. Take some time to relax if you would like." He smiled and rubbed his little brother's head again.

Sune smiled and got out from under the blanket. "I think I'll do that." he said.

John grinned and got up as well. "I'll go with you, I have a feeling our rooms will be trafficked." he said chuckling and following Sune out.

Celes sighed and reluctantly got out from under the blanket and stood shivering. "I'll go find a room too." she said and looked around the table once more and then headed out rubbing her arms.

Lee smiled, "Hey! Wait for me!" he said as he went after her.

Roman popped her head up and looked at her sensei." She crawled over to him. "So, what is this Kit guy like? Do we get to meet him? And if we do will he be this little bratty looking kid or this tall guy in black?"

Sune chuckled, "He is a normal looking guy. There's nothing really to be scared of… well Kyo has been mentally and physically abused by him so it is understandable that he is scared of him. I tried to shield him as much as I could. Sometimes there are just things I cannot even do. I am put one person. I cannot be in all places at once."

Roman nodded then she sighed.

Harry nodded. "But you try, don't you. I may not have siblings of my own… er well ones I talk to anyway… but I understand the need to protect and not always having the ability or power to do it. I'm sorry, this had been as hard on you as it has for him." he said softly.

"I do. Next to the god, I am second as powerful. I mean who has heard of a dragon, besides the ones in the magical world. I find that having patrons that believe in you also helps keep you strong in power. I think that is why the story was created." He played with his no long beard out of habit. "I just don't know which of my brothers have published the story. Whom ever it was must have been punished."

Harry chuckled at that. "Well that question you'll have to ask John, Ro, or Celes on their theories for that." he said sitting back a little, he felt a little weird looking a Sensei and finding him young, but he also knew who it was.

Roman giggled. "I do have some theories. But I won't know for sure until I meet them all." She sighed and smiled at Harry. She crawled back to him. "Harry, I think the last time we were at our house, I saw a hot spring."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? And does my Little Alpha want to test out this hot spring?" he asked her.

"Your little Alpha is freezing so, yes! She would like to test out this hot spring." SHe giggled.

"Ah, I should tell the others. We have hot springs on the property." Sensei said more to himself. "You go to the mountain, I'll send them to the one here."

"Sounds good, thank you Sensei." Harry said bowing to him and then getting up and picking up Roman. "Lets go home." he said to her. He walked them out of the room and then popped them to their house on the Mountain.

Celes peaked in another door and smiled. "This one has a low bed." she said and slid the door completely open. "Awe yes, yes, yes. This will do." she bit her lip and frowned staring at the bed. A man she had a man spirit in her and she was sort of freaking out. It was funny yes, but if freaked her out because what if she became this not girly soft person anymore. She liked the training and liked how she felt but… she didn't want the boys to start treating her differently. She rubbed her arms and shut her eyes and shook her head a little trying to clear it of the thoughts going a mile a minute thorough.

Sune pressed his fingers on the top of her head, releasing a relaxing energy through Celes' body and mind. He looked down at her as she saw her breathing normalize and heard her thoughts slow down. "The mind chakra is very good to use when you are feeling overwhelmed and your minds keeps going and going." He told her. "I think you need to start taking yoga or something."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I must be loud. I don't even stop talking when my mouth isn't moving." she whispered. "That tai chi will help. I'll use the one that takes stuff from here," she tapped her head. "And puts it out here." she said and walked over to the low bed and sat down. "Are you feeling better?" she asked softly.

"I am." He said. "I think when you are done training and you and Ro have your baby you should switch to yoga. I mean Tai Chi is all good and dandy but you are constantly moving. You need to stop moving and just breath, clear your mind, and allow your body to do what it does naturally. Tai Chi is for a warrior trying to keep peace. You are a warrior but you're not. Understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm both, but after the baby is here I should be the softer Celes." she whispered. She fell back on the bed. She really was go, go, going these day. "I need to stop trying to distract myself and just live my life for a while." she whispered.

"Exactly." Sune sat on the bed next to her. "Right now it feels and sounds like you are running from something. Just let it happen. If it was meant to be then allow what is meant to be, be. It's what helps us grow."

Celes nodded and looked up at him and smiled. She lifted a hand and touched his arm and let her hand trail over Roman's marks. "Can you hear Roman's thoughts too? She tends to be different and some magics don't work on her." she asked and traced Roman's marks on his arms absently as she allowed hers to show on her own arms.

"Some times. Her thoughts are more of mechanically going. She is usually thinking of things to create or do. She isn't so loud in her thinking. She tries to keep to herself. I think its because she still has that sneaky nature and she don't want Harry to stop her. So the quieter she is the more she can get away with." He smiled.

"That sounds like my Roman." she giggled and sat herself up on her elbows. "You have a mind like hers. You're very much like my brother Fred was, with her and with me… er well save the sex part." she reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad Roman fixed you." she said.

He smiled down at her. "I am too." he lifted Celes' hand and kissed it. "You should get some sleep. If you would like, I can…"

"Mama!" Cello called as he ran down the hall with Albie. "Mama!" they slid to a stop and ran into the door. "Mama! Daddy said you can con… con...strackt cooties by even sharing forks and cups and bottles. Is this true? Please tell me it is so?" Cello asked panicked. He had been sharing his things with his sister's all the time. Just as long as they didn't kiss him it was okay. He even allowed them to to hug him. "I'm Doomed! I'M DOOMED!"

"Oh! Cello, no." Celes said sitting up. "No, just kissing." she said and when to hug him.

"No! Mama we can't hug you anymore. We risk the cooties." Albie said pulling Cello back.

Celes looked at them both and then shot to her feet and spread out her magic and marched to where Lee was and planted her hands on her hips. "My sons won't _hug_ me!" she said to him.

Lee covered his mouth to act like he was thinking but was actually smiling. "Oh, really?" he asked and gave a humm.

"We are doomed! We have been con-tam-in-ated." Cello said. He touched his cheeks and forehead. "Feel me, am I hot. I think I'm hot… I think I have a fever. Oh, God! I'm going to die! I know I am. Quick, tell me, what are the signs of having cooties?" he asked.

"Well, you get this funny feeling in your stomach." Lee said, loving this too much.

"Funny feeling in my stomach? Yes, I have that." He said pressing his hands to his stomach.

"Then it spreads to your body. First you get these chills like you are cold but at the same time you are hot… really hot. You feel like you can't breath, your breath seem to come in short gasps." Lee smiled as he watched his son start to gasp for air. "And your clothes get uncomfortable and you want to just pull them off. Then lastly your body tightens up in this pain that you think you can't handle right on the verg of crying out… BAM! you black out."

Cello fell to the floor and whimpered in pain as she pulled at the collar of his shirt. He had his eyes closed tight. "I cant… I can't see… God! I'm blind! I can't see!"

Albus fell to his knees next to Cello. "Mama, do something! He's dying can't you see?" he said sounding scared.

"Oh good, real good, Lee." she grumbled and sat down next to Cello and pulled him into her lap. She ran her fingers over his eyes and soothed him with some borrowed power from Roman. "Look at Mama, Little Dhampir, you can see just open your eyes." she coaxed.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't you can contract cooties by hugs and sharing food and drinks… Maybe I misread it." Lee said.

"Well, what is it man!" Cello said jumping up to his feet to frown at his father. "This is a matter of life and death! You can't be playing with my emotions like this!"

"No, no, I read that somewhere else. That wasn't cooties. Sorry, my mistake." Lee patted the boys on the head and walked out.

Celes growled and hugged the boys. "Go play, I have to go kick Daddy's butt." she said and followed Lee. She walked up behind him and slid her foot between his legs from behind and with a little bit of skill and effort had him down on the ground of the hallway on his back her on top of him. "The cooties thing…. Lee Jordan!" she shoved his shoulder. "I read it wrong? My mistake, he was truly freaking out… And I have to cure these fake ailments you've put into their heads." she said, but she was having trouble staying upset because Cello really was funny.

Lee picked Celes up and went to the nearest room. He waved a hand and put the silencing charm up. He fell onto the bed and fell out laughing. "Oh, God! Did you see my son?" He laughed. "He… He…" He laughed so hard no sound even came out. He held his middle as he laughed. "I… I bet… If I said… seizures… he would have had… a fake one…" He laughed again. "Oh, God… That child… Where did he come from?"

Celes giggled. "He comes from you and Roman and he was made the day you guys pulled that prank at Hogwarts. Or was that Hail… oh I can never keep it straight… either way that child is yours." she laughed a little harder. "Did you see him pulling at his collar?" she snorted.

"Oh, and that wheezing he did… Gasping and wheezing…" Lee laughed again. "Oh, God…" He held his side as he laughed. "Oh, oh…" He breathed and tried to take a deep breath but ended up laughing again.

Celes snorted and finally just gave in and started laughing with Lee. "Oh! And the question…. Feel me… do I feel hot to you? He asked…." she leaned over and slapped her knee. "Horrible…. horrible…" she laughed and fell onto the bed next to Lee laughing hard and snorting every time she thought she was settling down shed snort and start all over again.

Lee chuckled as he settled down. "That boy…" He shook his head. "Man, but payback is sweet. He snuck that candy for Albie, now he suffered a scare. Yes, payback is sweet."

Celes giggled and rolled up on her side and looked at him. "I like when you're like this." she giggled. "I like when you tease and play." she laughed and shook her head. "That poor kid is probably scared. He's going to end up alone if you keep this up for too much longer. Frankly I'm surprised the older ones allow you to get away with it still." she giggled.

Lee shrugged, "I think they tried to talk him and Albie out of it but they are standing strong in their belief."

Celes snorted. "Those poor boys." she whispered. "The day cooties finally gets them they won't want it to stop, I know a Daddy of theirs that feels that way about them." she said rolling her eyes. "And a dad, and a Papa, and a Poppy." she giggled. "Cooties are just apart of growing up." she said tracing his muscles through his shirt.

"Yes it is. I'm sure they will find women they will be crazy about and won't resist. Oh, I wonder if it will happen at the same time." He chuckled as he thought about it. "I need to start in on Chuck. Oh, and Bryce… I need to try Bryce again."

"Again? Have you already attempted?" she asked curious now, another thought struck her but she didn't say if knowing Lee would jump at the opportunity to get his girls to believe something similar.

"No, not really. Harry has stopped me each time. I just need for an opportune moment… maybe during bath time and have Cello and Albie with me as I tell him. Yeah, that should work." He chuckled.

"Well leave Chuck out of it, he's going to be so shy when he gets older. I'm afraid cooties will put him at a disadvantage." she whispered.

"Han, he will be fine. I've seen the temper that kid has." he teased and poked Celes' nose.

Celes squinted her eyes at him again. "Don't make me tackle you again. Cause I will Mr. Jordan." she said poking his chest playfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. While a man isn't paying attention and has his back towards you. Yes, its always easy to tackle a man that way." He teased and laughed. "You such a cute little tugboat." he cooed at her as he squeezed her cheeks together.

Celes pouted a little. "I could show you I can do it even when the man is ready." she said and leaned down and kissed him with her squished mouth and giggled and reached up and squished his cheeks together as well.

"Oh, look, now we are known as the squish couple." He teased and kissed her again. "So how are you feeling? You do…" HE trailed off when he heard John at the door.

"Lee, you asshat! Really?" John said and then opened the door. He closed it and gave a chuckle. "I just spent the last twenty minutes calming _both_ Cello and Albie down. Went as far as bribing them with candy. So not fair! Its like you can pick on my charges and leave me to clean up the mess. I don't do that to you with Celes." He shook his head and laughed. "Dude! What did you tell them?"

Celes giggled. "He ran down the list of symptoms for someone falling in love with a little bit of a twist and Cello enacted each one perfectly." she started to laugh again.

John laughed. "No he didn't."

"He did. I swear if I said that seizures were part of it, he would have started shaking right there on the floor. Mate, it was priceless. You should have been there to see it." Lee laughed again. "Oh, and he did this wheezing thing… oh, man, it was hard to not laugh right then and there."

Celes giggled more and rested her head on Lee's chest and looked at John. "But you gave them candy and the whole point of that was to pay Cello back for bait and switching his father." she giggled.

"Damn it!" John said. "Oh, well, they are calmer now." He said on the bed next to Lee and Celes. He sighed as he laid down. "So… what you think about this whole sprite thing?" He asked.

"I have the spirit of a man in me… I carry on active relationships with four men but I have a guy in me." Celes whispered and bit her lip as her thoughts went back to those of earlier. "You guys… won't forget I'm a girl will you?" she asked.

Lee smiled, "I don't know, you have all this badassery going on." He teased. He smiled up at her and kissed her. "No, Celes, we won't forget. As a matter of fact you have given birth to beautiful children. I don't a man can do that kind of thing."

John chuckled. "Well, Sense was saying you have the spirit of love. If you are a god of love, how can we do anything but to love you. Besides, we loved you _before_ we found out you were a love god. So that is a major plus."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Okay." she whispered and smiled a little. "No wonder I believe in it so hard. I believe that love is all you need." she whispered and kissed Lee's chin and then turned a little and kissed John. She sighed again and smiled. "Mmm its nice and warm in between you guys." she whispered. "I like when the men surround me… so many wonderful things can happen."

Lee laughed, "Like watching you sleep." He said and ran a thumb under her eyes. "Are you not sleeping well? What's going on?"

Celes shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I get three maybe four hours a night. I feel so… wired all the time its hard to calm down and sleep. I'm super sexually charged and I don't alway get my fill. And before you say something I don't think its a libido thing." she whispered. "I don't like being cut off from Hi'iaka it makes me nervous because that means we are all cut off." she rubbed her arms as goosebumps grew on them.

Lee rubbed her arms. "Well, how about tonight we all sleep together. The night we did that you seemed to have slept more than four hours."

Celes nodded. "I did." she whispered and despite her tiredness, which she seemed to fight these days she leaned up and kissed his neck and then just pressed her face into his neck and shivered a little.

"You're cold aren't you?" Lee said and held her.

"Celes sandwich." John said and laid on the other side of her. "Lets make sure that when we do sleep together, Ro don't have sweets. That's when her activeness in her sleep really happens."

Celes gave a tired giggle as their bodies started to warm and relax her. "Marshmellow man." she muttered and rubbed her cheek on Lee's chest and wiggled a little against John as she pulled his arm around her waist. She looked up suddenly. "I want our flowers at the wedding." she said and her lids, that were so heavy, finally shut and she sighed a smile and fell asleep.

Over the next few months they all seemed to fall into a routine. The only time Celes slept longer than three or four hours was when they all slept together. Which didn't happen often. It seemed the boys were in let Celes and Ro have their time mode. Celes occupied her days with training, picking up shifts at the clinic, being a mother, and tracking down and having Roman every chance she got. She wanted Roman all the time. She buzzed with her need for her. She would fight it and then go to Roman and they would have each other. And it was like they were learning new ways too. Deeper ways, fuller ways. Since the discovery of the man spirit of love inside of her she seemed to find the cofidence to dominate Roman more often. And God did she love it, she blindfolded her, and ate food from her body and took her in any fashion she could figure out or wanted to try. She was awakening and she was loving that. But some days she would lock herself away in her workroom or the dance studio and refuse to come out. The part of her that was a girl was starving, and it reached a peak every so often and Celes would have to hide and have a cry. She knew they all knew she was crying some days but no one seemed to know how to soothe her so it was something they didn't talk about.

The day of John's birthday dawned and Miles got up early to finish the prep work for his older siblings' surprise party for him. He slid off his side of the bed he shared with Danger and looked at her. His heart tugged and he frowned and walked into their bathroom leaving the door ajar and took a shower.

Danger heard the shower turn on and heard Miles start his shower. She crept out of the bed and smiled as she peeked into the bathroom. She had been a little upset with him lately. He hadn't been spending much time with her and he always came up with some kind of excuse to avoid the topic. Not this time. This time she was going to have her way. She walked into the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. "Miles Ethan Jordan." She said. "We have to talk!"

Miles yelped and covered himself and blushed deeply. "Shar! Get out I'm naked!" he said he turned away so he could hide his hardness from her, she had caught him in the middle of his morning… whatever it was.

"Oh, calm down. I've seen you naked plenty of times. This isn't any different. However, what is different is you avoiding me! Why have you been avoiding me?" She demanded. However she did smile when she saw his butt. It was cute and shiny from the water.

"Shar… I'm not avoiding you…" he tried to press into the wall but he was so sensitive that it made him whimper a little. "Go away. Please." he begged.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Every time I bring this subject up to your attention you make some kind of excuse and brush it aside. I got you here in… Miles, just turn around, I can't be talking to your butt the whole time."

Miles whimpered and turned and looked at her standing sideways and tried his best to block himself and then grabbed for the curtain in her hand still and missed and growled. "Go away, Danger." he said trying to be less personal with her.

"No, I've told you before you have been… Miles! What's wrong with you?" She asked looking at his crotch. "Why is it like that? Is it okay? Are you okay? Do you want me to get mama or mum?" SHe asked with true concern now.

Miles' face lit up on fire. "No! I already asked Papa about it, its normal." he said and looked at her and felt a tingle in his hardness and gave a sound he never made before. "Please Shar, please just go away… I have to make it go away and… its part of the reason I'm avoiding you. Its started happening everytime I look at you." he whispered and blushed. "Please!"

Danger glared at him. "Fine. Just fine! If I'm causing you so much pain I'll leave. As a matter of fact I won't even share a room with you anymore. I'll pack my things and Mister and leave! So you won't be in pain every morning. Don't come crawling into my bed at night either. And don't look at me any more. You... you... jerk wad!" She stormed out the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She was hurt and angry at him. She didn't do anything and he was acting like she was the one causing him pain. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animals, Mister with his cage and her pillow. She left the room and went to her room with a slam of her door. She placed Mister on her desk and started to arrange her stuffed animal on her bed.

Miles sighed and shut his eyes and concentrated and his hardness went away. " _Its not painful Shar… its… attraction."_ he sent her. " _And I'm not sure what to do with it. It scares me."_

" _I'm not attacking you… or whatever. You are still a jerk. You don't play with me, you don't talk to me. You wait until I fall asleep before getting into bed. If its suppose to be good why are you treating it like its bad?"_

Miles shook his head and got dressed quickly and went to her room and knocked. He opened the door and shut it behind him. "Because I love you and I know I love you and I don't want to mess it up. And you make me nervous Shar." he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Make you nervous. We have been in the same bed since we were in diapers and _now_ I make you nervous? What have I done to make you nervous?"

Miles groaned, he was going to have to say it. "Have you seen you lately? You're all soft and curvy." he said softly as he took her in. She was growing up, gaining curves where she didn't have them before. She didn't notice, she was so confident and sure of herself it didn't matter how she changed.

She frowned and looked over to Miles. She looked down at herself. "Soft and curvy?" She asked. "I'm not soft and curvy. I'm… me…" She got out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her boobs still growing, there weren't big at all. Not as big as Rain's were… or Diamonds and Judes. "Come here, Miles. Show me."

Miles walked over to her slowly. He stood behind her and looked at her in the mirror. He stood a little taller than her nowadays. He pushed back his nervousness and slipped a hand on her waist. He ran it up it and back down it. "See this, it curves in more than it used to. And your boobs… you have boobs now." he said. "Your hips are a little wider… I watch you all the time Shar, you're changing and I like it and that scares me and I don't know why." He looked into her eyes through the mirror.

"But you like it." She told him as she watched him in the mirror. When his hands rubbed against she had shivered. It caused something in her to stur. "How do you like it?" She whispered.

Miles watched her and stepped closer. "I… I like how it feels." he whispered. "When you sleep… I sometimes slip my hand under your shirt and rub your soft belly." he said repeating the act.

She shivered again and felt her nipples harden. "Do you go up further?" She asked him bluntly. "Do you touch my boobs too?"

Miles blushed. "I think about it, and then I get all hard and have to… make it go away." he said as his hand slid up further and grazed the bottom of her mounded flesh of breast.

She shivered again. "How do you make it go away?"

"Sometimes I can just think it away… but sometimes I have to… stroke it for a bit." he said, she was so good at getting him to stop thinking too much. He was starting to get more comfortable and traced around her breasts now. When her nipples had hardened he had as well.

"Does it hurt when you do? Papa said its the most sensitive spot on a boy. So does it hurt?" she asked, wishing his hands would go up further. God she prayed it did. But now she was so… intrigued. She wanted to know more. As a matter of fact she wanted to see him naked again.

"It only hurts when I don't do something about it." he whispered and finally worked up the courage to let his fingers slip over her breasts. He made a noise he'd only heard from his parents and the older kids and filled his hand with her breast. "It feels good when I… take care of it the stroking way."

Danger made a noise in the back of her throat and wanted to close her eyes and enjoy how his hand felt over her boob. And the way he said it felt good to rub himself made her warm and hot between her legs. "How good?" She whispered. "Is it like eating ice cream good?"

"Its like…. eating the best ice cream you've ever had ever." he whispered and squeezed her boob and then out of curiosity used a finger to brush over her hardened nipple.

She gave another noise in the back of her throat. Oh, she really liked how she felt right in that moment. She had only heard Rain and James make weird noises or sneak kisses… kisses… she now found she wanted to kiss Miles like Rain and James kissed each other. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Can I stroke it next time?" She asked. "If it makes you feel good, can I do it and make you feel good?"

Miles paused his fingers and looked at her. "I… I don't... " he was panting and he felt so foggy and in the moment that he nodded numbly. "Yes." he whispered. "Do… do you feel like that sometimes?" he asked. "Do you think about me and get… like that?" he asked.

Danger turned around and looked up at him. She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed it. "I think about us married, I sometimes think about us kissing, but to be honest, I didn't… I didn't see you any different than being mine…. But now… Now I want to touch you. I want to make you feel better than ice cream. I want to watch you breathe hard like you are doing." She pressed closer to him until her boobs were nearly flatten against his chest. "I heard the noise you made and I want to hear you do them again. Right now, I'm so hot and warm, my body is tingling, and between my legs it's hot and warm… and when I rub my legs together it gives off this strange nice feeling but I can't get enough of it." She told him.

Miles looked down at her and pulled her even tighter pressing his hardness into her. "I… I want to touch you too." he whispered blushing. "You're so forward… I just… get flustered but… I want… I want… to touch you in that warm place." he whispered shocking himself. "But… what if we get caught?"

She smiled up at him. "Want to take a shower with me? It will be like we are just simplying taking a bath. No one will really notice. Besides, if we do get caught, I'll tell them it was my idea." She wrapped her arms around him. "Please, Miles. Please?"

"I…" he made that noise again and nodded. "Yes." he said. "Take me to the shower Shar." he said and slid a hand up the back of her shirt to touch her skin again.

She giggled and pulled him to their room and back into the shower. She turned it on and tested the water. She pulled off her night gown and her panties and then stepped into the shower. She let the water fall down her as she smoothed back her hair. Then she looked out the curtain and looked at Miles. "Well, come on. We shower all the time until you started to avoid me. You even helped me wash as I helped you. Its like the same."

Miles gave a smile and stripped down naked and got in the shower with her. He reached out and touched her breast again. "Shar…" he said softly and stepped closer. "Look…" he said referring to his hardness. He let his fingers go to her belly.

"Oh," She shivered again and slid her hands down to him. She gave a gasp. "You are hard… but yet soft at the same time." she said. "And… ooh," She gently rubbed her hand up and down over him. "If feels like you are getting harder too."

"I am." he whispered and slid his hand down to her girl area and felt the heat there. "Its warm." he whispered and pressed closer to her as he slid his finger over her area and explored her a little. "This feels good."

Danger moaned as she looked down at what they were doing. She grew warmer between her legs. "Oh… yes…" She whispered. "I know what you mean by its better than ice cream. Whatever you did, do it again, please."

Miles found the little hard nub again and rubbed it. "Faster, Shar…" he whispered and leaned down and pressed his lips to her almost out of instinc.

Danger moaned as she started to roll her hips. She couldn't believe Miles was kissing her. Usually she had to kiss him now a days. She moved her hand faster over him. She really liked the feel of him in her hand. The spot he was rubbing was causing her to gasp and moan louder her. Her hips jerked and she wanted to close her legs over his hand. God, whatever he was doing was really good.

Miles shut his eyes and pressed his forehead into Dangers. "Shar… something's happening… I feel like I might explode… is… is something happening for you?" he asked.

"Yes… i think… rub a little faster…" She squealed and felt her body shake when he rubbed his fingers a little faster. Suddenly she was squealing louder as something within her body just… exploded like he said.

Miles made a small rough noise and suddenly he was spewing out something from his man part. He panted and jerked and looked down. "I think… wow…" he whispered and moaned. He knew what it was now. "Shar… I might kiss you for real in a minute." he whispered.

She giggled, "Really?" she said as she looked at the white stuff in her hand. It was warm, kind of sticky, but a little gooey too. It reminded her of warm melted marshmallow. She raised her hand to her mouth to taste it.

Miles stopped her. "What are you doing? Should you do that?" he asked her suddenly worried although he had the urge to lick his own fingertips that had a little of her on them.

"Why not, it came from you. I want to know if you are sweet. It looks like melted marshmallow… Oh! The fluff stuff."

"Okay, try it and I'll try you." he whispered holding up his own hand.

Danger liked her fingers and found the taste a little salty… not overly salty where it was disgusting but yet it was… just interesting. She shrugged. "Its not sweet but its not bad either." She told him and washed her hand. She smiled up at him.

Miles licked his fingers and found the flavor not bad. "Its not… sweet but its not bad just like you said." he said and washed his own hands and then looked down at Danger. "I love you, Shar're." he whispered to her pushing some of her wet hair back off her shoulder.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Miles. So from now on you will come to me when you need to get rid of your hard…. what is it?" She asked him and looked down between them.

"My hardness, but I overheard James call it a shaft." he said smiling a little.

"Ah, okay." She looked back up at him. "Well when you need to get it un hard you will come to me. I'll help you. Don't avoid me any more. Or so help me God, I will track you down or corner you again." She raised on her toes and kissed him. "Love you lots." She giggled. "I have to do some reading… then ask some more questions." Her mind was floating with lot of questions and she wanted to know more. What he did to her was amazing… and how he felt in her hand was cool too. She was going to do it again. She knew she was. She giggled and placed kisses over his chest, up his neck, to his chin and then kissed him on the mouth again. "Okay, we have to get dress and set things up for the older ones so they can take charge of Papa's birthday party." She told him as she stepped out the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her and started to dry off.

Miles followed suit and soon they were heading to their older siblings hand in hand. Miles felt less nervous about Danger and he felt like he could watch her now. He wanted to watch her before but now he felt like her could.

Celes put the final design on the cake she had told the kids she would make. Today was an okay day. She hummed a little and thought during John's surprise party she'd steal away Roman, oh yes the man was definitely there today. She looked up when Harry walked in and smiled. "Hello." She said.

"You seem good today." He said softly.

"I am, not going to ruin John's party." She said, she set down her piping tool and admired her handy work and smiled. "Cake looks awesome doesn't it?" She asked.

"Very." Harry nodded and watched Celes a little longer. "Mind if I go get Ro?" He asked.

Celes' heart fell a little. "Uh no, go ahead." She said and once he was gone she started at the cake and scowled at it. She crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to get herself in control before the party.

Lee walked in, "Hey, what's with the scowl?" he adked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Isn't the cake pretty? It turned out well." she admired it her face softening.

"Yes, its a pretty cake. What kind is it?" he asked.

"Chocolate." she said and giggled a little. "Just chocolate everything, it is for John after all." she said and looked up at Lee. "On your birthday I will make you a Lemon one with vanilla frosting." she declared and looked back at the cake. Making it had made her feel… she didn't know what but it please her a lot.

"You know what I have to say to that? You are awesome." Lee chuckled. "I was thinking of making his favorite Italian dish tonight." He said pulling out the recipe book. Di's grand let them have. He smiled and flipped it over to the chicken parmigiana. "Yeah, that should be good, then for Mr. Hail it will be eggplant."

Celes smiled and cloaked the cake so if John happened to come in he didn't see it and ruin the kids surprise. "Did you get him something? I didn't know what to get him this year." she asked and then went over to help him cut chicken for their small army. "So whats up? How you doing?" she asked softly as she settled into a pattern with Lee.

Lee frowned. "You know you changed the subject? You asked what I got him and now you are asking what is going on. Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you need to talk."

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "Just… Harry." she whispered as she pushed down the tears and pain. I "I'm fine, just being dumb." she said and cut the chicken a little more violently.

Lee stopped her hand. "Badass or night, you are going to cut yourself, and you need to talk. When you don't talk you stay in your head."

Celes felt her heart lighten when he made the comment about her hurting herself. She hadn't done what she was doing on purpose but it was good to know someone still wanted to protect her and take care of her. "He just asked to spend time with Roman… I don't know why it bugs me. I want Roman all the time but… its not that. I don't mind if you guys spend time with her she's your wife you should want to." she said. "Well she's John fiance and Sune's… girlfriend?" she asked half to herself and looked down at the chicken.

"So you're upset because you want to monopolize Roman." Lee chuckled. "Its okay. Just say it. You want Ro all to yourself and not have us around."

Celes looked up at him. "No… that's not what I'm saying. I totally get you guys want to spend time with her." she whispered trying to form the thought. "God! I just… its not that, if I want Roman I'll go take her… I just want…" she growled. "Nevermind." she grumbled as her eyes filled with tears of frustration.

"No, no. There is no nevermind. You speak your mind." Lee told her as he continued to prep for dinner.

"I… want someone to ask if they can spend time with me." she whispered and shut her eyes and blushed. "I just want to know… I'm wanted too. I want to be… God." her eyes popped open and she looked at him. "I'm so conflicted. I spent all this time and energy to you know become less reliant and it turns out I miss it. I miss when I was a girl." she whispered and stepped away from the counter and over to the sink where she proceeded to scrub her hands clean of chicken gunk.

Lee chuckled, "Celes would you be interested in spending time with me tonight and tomorrow?" He asked her.

Celes turned around and leaned against the sink and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Yes, please." she whispered she looked at him. "I would like that very much." she said.

"Good, and from now on, you can act 'manly' around Ro and be your girly self with us guys. Its okay. Ro does it all the time. Its why recently we are having some issues. We aren't doing the things we do with you with her. Its a thin balance you have to achieve."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered. She sighed and shut her eyes and felt a little better. "I love you, so much." she whispered to him.

"Of course you do. I'm very loveable." he chuckled. "Now come over here and give me a hug."

Celes walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest and smiled and relaxed into him. She started to kiss his sternum and then ran kisses up his neck and to his chin.

"Hey, hey! I said hug. I'm still trying to prep here. No distractions, you little Minx!"

Celes giggled and adjusted so she stood with her arms around his middle her cheek pressed to his back. She liked this, because she could listen to his heartbeat without him getting uncomfortable. She gave a little squeal and hugged him tighter.

Lee chuckled, "Now that is the Celes I know." he rocked his hips from side to side. "Come on, put on your little apron and help me papire this dinner."

Celes kissed his back on the left side and giggled and turned and pulled on a little apron of frill they kept in the kitchen for the girls. She giggled. "One day I shall wear only this to cook in." she announced to him as she took on half the job of cutting chicken again.

"Only in our flat." He told her and smiled with a wink.

Celes shivered and giggled. "That I can do." she said.

"Good." He said and went back to prepping for dinner.

Lana and Bree walked into John's room. "Papa!" Lana giggled and bounced on the bed where he laid scowling. "Get up!"

"Yeah! Get up." Bree echoed.

"Girls, I am not in the mood." he said frowning at them. "Go bug dad." he grumbled and turned away from the girls.

"Nope! We come to bug Papa." Lana said. She jumped off of the bed and ran across the room and came back. She placed a little cauldron cake on the bed in front of his face. Then she placed one on the ground. Then she walked a few steps and placed another on the ground.

John growled and got up. "Alana, Breiseius what are you doing?" he asked with warning and started to pick the cakes up as he followed them half curious what they were up to. His family had forgotten his birthday he was pissed and in no mood to argue with the girls.

Lana hummed as she kept placing cakes on the ground with Bree. Everyone told her and Bree to go and get John. Lukie had given them the cakes and said to use their imagination on how to use them. Lana liked her finger as she set the cakes down and her fingers started to become more sticky. She giggled and liked her fingers again.

When they got to the place they were going Bree picked up Lana's hand and waited for Papa and then she deliberately licked her fingers. "Yummy!" she giggled.

"You little weirdos! What did I tell you two about licking each other." John told them and sighed. "Now both of you are sticky."

Bree giggled and held out the last cake to him and stepped into the darkened dining room pulling Lana with her.

John frowned and followed them. "Girls this is not…" he trailed off.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the lights turned on. Streamers fell from the ceiling and there were noisers. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Papa! Happy birthday to you!"

John's face split into a grin. "Really? Really? I thought you all forgot!" he said to them and laughed. "Well I feel sheepish." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would we forget your birthday, crazy Papa?" Jude asked, she and her siblings were down from school for the party.

Celes stepped out of the way of the cake she'd made. "And the center piece to the chocolate party the kids put together for you." she said drawing attention to the table laden with chocolate everything. "Lee will be regulating of course." she added with a giggle.

"Of course." Lee said.

Luke laughed, "We really got him didn't we. That was great."

Lana giggled and licked her fingers. "Can I have a cauldron cake now?" She asked eyeing the cakes John placed in a bag as he had followed them.

"No, nope." John said. "No cauldron cakes for you." he teased and set them on the table. "Look at all that chocolate." he sighed and sighed. "This is a birthday of awesome, whose idea was it?"

"Evie's actually." Lark said.

"I just thought I would want a chocolate birthday party." she giggled.

"My worst nightmare." Lark groaned.

"That is because a Hyper Evie squeals really loudly." Luke teased. "Remember my birthday party? Oh, she had a blast!"

"Oh, she was so cute!" Roman giggled as she hugged Evie.

"She was, all pregnant and sugar high." Celes nodded.

Lark shook his head. "She was pregnant sugar high and hor... er well yeah." he said and shook his head and grinned at Evie.

Evie shrugged and shrugged. "I'm sure I'll go through another set soon enough." she said before she thought about it.

"Oh, really?" Roman asked.

Lee looked over. "How soon?"

"September-ish?" she said said softly.

John sighed. "Yeah, September." he said.

Roman squealed and giggled. She hugged Evie. "Oh, I'm so excited for you two!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Pregnant _and_ engaged?" Celes blurted.

"Mama!" Lark said.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." she winced.

"Engaged, they're engaged?" John asked.

"Wait, no one said anything about engaged!" Lee said. "Did you even ask?"

Roman shook her head. "I think the next time Mama finds something you put a silencing spell on it. So when she says it it don't come out." She giggled.

Celes blushed. "Sorry." she said again.

"I shouldn't have to ask… well I mean I asked her." he smiled. "She said yes, but who else am I suppose to ask. Its not like you guys where I to worry about some other guy." he said an winced. "Sorry that came out all wrong, I don't dislike your lifestyle… wow, okay shutting up." he said.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Its okay. What I meant is, did you at least meet her parents and ask. I know she don't live with them and they don't want anything to do with her but she is still their daughter after all. And if not, what about us? Which one of use will be walking her down the aisle?" he winked at her.

Evie giggled. "Uh, his dad is actually." she said softly.

"Oh!" Harry said acting as if he was wounded.

"Right!" Lee said. "I mean we fed you."

"And housed you." John added.

"And then we spoiled you and we get pushed to the side." Lee said.

"Yeah, like some red headed step child." John added.

"Hurt, really hurt." Lee pressed his hands to his chest and sniffed.

"Oh, leave her alone." Roman said. "She can have whoever she wants to walk her down the aisle. She wants Blaise so Blaise is going to do it. Don't listen to those old drama queens."

Celes giggled. "And let me guess, Daddy Alan will be standing up with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Lark said with a shrug.

"If it helps soften this a bit, I would ask Daddy to stand up with me… but yeah." Nick said with a shrug.

"See better." Celes said and giggled.

After that the party unfolded into a lovely little family affair which, was all John could ask for. He sat about an hour and half in and watched the kids play while the older ones played a rousing game of Exploding Snap. He laughed and sighed feeling better.

Roman giggled as she helped Bree and Lana play a hand clapping game they could play with each other and used silly songs to go with it. She looked up at John and then crawled over to him. She said by his feet and pulled on his jeans. " _I got you something."_ She told him.

John allowed his hand to go into her hair. " _Did you now? More than our fun day in Hawaii?"_ he asked.

" _Yes."_ She pulled out a small envelope. Inside was a certificate that said John/Papa pass then there was the receipt of one of the newest games that was to come out. " _I figured when the game came out you can have a John/Papa day where you can focus on only your game and we will take care of the kids."_

John smiled and looked at the certificate. "I love it, I already have the game on pre order." he said and leaned forward and turned her head and kissed her. "Thank you, Ko'u Mau loa." he whispered in her ear and kissed her behind it.

"Well, I guess I'll just return the game and give you the money to get the extra stuff. I didn't know what you have." She smiled and shrugged.

John sighed. "Its a pre order Ro, I would rather have it from you than pre ordered." he said. "I shall cancel it and when it comes out I shall receive it from my beautiful fiance." he said and kissed her neck.

She giggled, "In that case you are very welcome!" She crawled back to Lana and Bree.

After Roman went back over to the girls Celes walked over to John and gave him a smile and held out two flowers, a white and black calle lilies. "Theres more than these but… they are our trademark now." she giggled.

John chuckled, "Yes they are. Thank you." He kissed her.

Celes smiled against his lips and kissed him one more time and the produced a box. It was flat and medium sized. Inside lay a collage she had done for him of many pictures of Roman and herself in varying stages of pregnancy with the babies. She knew he liked that, and she had so many and wanted to do something for him to put up in his space and have a piece of both of them there. Around the edge of the frame she'd written the kids names so far, in gold pen. "I included pictures of all the pregnancies. Um, this one is me with Lark." she pointed. "And that's Ro with Luke… uh… Ro with Rain, theres only one of those. There aren't any for Noah. A few with James. Oh, and this is me with Matt and Amy, of course I am singing in the picture." she giggled. "Um… Miles, Danger is that one." she pointed to one of her and Roman on a couch rubbing each others bellies in one of the rare non drama times.

John chuckled as he looked at it. "That is too cute! Oh, Celes… this is… I love it. I love it a lot. Thank you." He told her as he hugged and kissed her. "This I will carry with me at all times. I really do love it."

Celes smiled and blushed a little. "You had said you wanted to see all of them, and now you have a piece of each pregnancy." she whispered to him looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, very much. This… yes, I'll carry this with me." He kissed her again and smiled as he looked down at the picture and touch each one. It wasn't just about the babies it was about seeing the girls too. They were so young with they started. But yet the appeal of them both was still there. "Thank you." He whispered again.

Celes nodded and felt his emotion and pressed closer to him. "I love you, John." she whispered. She tipped her head back and allowed him to kiss her.

"I love you too." he told her. He kissed her again. "I don't think I'll be able to thank you, enough." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "You do everytime you kiss me." she whispered and kissed him again. "So you and Ro are leaving for Hawaii after this right?" she asked and turned to Roman slightly to include her in the conversation.

Roman was too busy playing with Lana and Bree to hear, especially over their shrill squeaking over learning how to do the hand clapping game.

John chuckled shook his head. "Yeah, we will be leaving after this."

Celes nodded. "What are you guys going to do?" she asked and then shook her head. "Sorry, none of my business. I hope you guys have fun." she said.

John lifted her chin and looked down at her with worry. She had been acting weird a lot. He knew she was conflicted. But he didn't know about what. "What is wrong, Celes?"

"Nothing, really I hope you guys have fun. I get a day tomorrow too. Really I'm okay… I am." she whispered and touched his cheek it was like a double whammy, this little trip. Roman was going and John was going. And she was okay, she really was. She was… Celes sighed and stood on her toes and kissed him. "I'm okay, I'm just allowing myself to sit in my head. Its okay. Ill be fine. I got it covered." she whispered.

John nodded, "Okay." He hugged her tightly. "I really do love my gift. Its one of the best gifts I have ever received."

Celes smiled and kissed his chest. "I'm glad." she said and kissed up his chest and stood on her toes and kissed his neck and slid her arms around his middle and held him closer.

"Hey, my girl. Go get your own." Lee said standing behind Celes.

John chuckled and looked at Lee. "Really?" he asked.

Celes giggled but didn't say anything she just kept kissing John's neck.

"Who do you think I was talking to? I was talking to Celes, duh." Lee said as he picked Celes up, set her aside, and then wrapped his arms around John. "You are my only girl, Peaches. Yes you are." He cooed at him and pinched his cheek.

John pushed him away . "Get off." he chuckled and shook his head.

Celes stood watching them and took a deep breath and went over and sat on the couch with Lark and took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Stupid love spirit." she grumbled.

Lark wrapped an arm around his mother and rubbed her arm.

"Celes, it was a joke." Lee told her. "Come back here."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and cursed her woman side. She kissed Larks cheek and stood up and walked back over to them. "Sorry." she said and smiled as she loosened up a bit. "That is funny, he called you a girl." she giggled.

"Not funny, if anyone is the chick in this relationship it is so Lee." John said.

"No, I'm not. You are. Besides, I wasn't the one all upset and pouty just because I thought someone forgot about my birthday." Lee pinched his cheek again.

"Hey! That is a legitimate reason to pout." he defended and pushed Lee's hand away.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, its something I would do." she nodded. "You know both of you are sort of girly sometimes. I guess I'll just have to wear the man pants around here now." she said grabbing her belt and moving her pants up and down.

Lee laughed, "Oh really? Not when I'm done with you. When John and Ro comes back we are putting you in your little warrior costume." he kissed her and pinched her cheek. "You are going to look so cute!"

Celes pouted. "Badass, Lee the word you are looking for is badass." she cooed right back at him and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Its going to be cute as hell." John said.

"What is?" Harry asked as he and Sune joined them in the middle of the room.

"When John and Ro get back I have a warrior costume to put Celes in." Lee smiled. "And we are going to take pictures too. Can't miss this opportunity."

"Oh that's going to be cute as hell." Harry chuckled.

Celes looked at Harry. "Badass." she said.

"Cute." Sune said.

"Oh you stay out of this tricky little fox." she pointed at him. "My list has leverage behind it now." she said to him.

Sune laughed, "You have no list! You keep mentioning this list and I've asked the guys and they have _never_ heard of this list." He poked her nose. "Chīsai gaki."

Lee chuckled. "There you have it. Still cute… and a little brat."

"No, mine is better. Kama and I now call her a badass fuchsia pygmy puff." John chuckled and winked at her.

Celes pouted but smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah." she said blushing.

"I still have yet to see this all in action." Harry noted.

"I can show you guys anytime." Cele sang to them.

"Are you men picking on my badass Celes?" Roman asked as she walked over. She stretched her legs and shook them out.

"They still have yet to see me in action, I said anytime they'd like to see. I'm game." she said looking around at them giggling.

"Hey, I am too. I'd like to see her tumbling on the mat, muscles rippling and glistening with sweat." Harry said looking at Celes.

Roman moaned and shivered. "Its hot… its really hot."

"And it looks badass." Celes said wiggling her eyebrows at the boys.

"Well, for now, I'm saying cute." Lee said and kissed Celes.

"Yeah, like a pygmy puff cute." John teased and kissed her too.

"Oh! That reminds me," Roman said. "Rain wants a pygmy puff."

"No!" Celes said before she thought and then blushed. "Fine." she grumbled.

Harry sighed. "Another pet, we have an army of pets and kids. And you guys haven't even seen McPuppy yet." he said.

"But… its for Rainy… why…" Roman frowned at them. "Its not for me. Its for Rain and she will be at school with it. Why did you say no first?" She asked Celes.

Celes blushed. "Cause they are just as creepy as a bunny… Ginny had one when we were younger. Remember?" she shivered again. "Wrong. So.. they are creepy but if Rainy wants one she can have one." she said. "I will be fine just like I am with Mister." she said.

Lee shook his head. "They are a little… weird looking but I don't see a prob…"

"Hey! Did you say McPuppy?" Roman asked as Harry's words hit her. "When did you get a puppy?"

"Couple weeks ago, he just showed up in a basket on the doorstep of McPotter, already named. He's a husky puppy. The red, not the black." he said.

"Red? I would have gone for black, but that's my preference. We still need to get you another one. We agreed on the name Bruce… McPuppy is cute though."

"Ro, I didn't buy him, he just showed up. We can get him a buddy or a mate if you'd like though." Harry said to her.

Celes shook her head. "You guys were talking about getting a dog together?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Yeah, it was for McPotter. It would have been cute cause I was going to get a little leather jacket on him too!" She gave a little squeal. "The mascot of McPotter. But now we have McPuppy so I guess he will need a buddy that will be nice."

"A partner, like us." Harry whispered in her ear and kissed it and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled as she brought her shoulder up. "Yes, partners."

Lee shook his head. "That sounds cute. And the pygmy puff sounds cute." he placed a hand on Celes' head. "We will let Rain know that they remind you of bunnies."

Celes smiled up at Lee gratefully. "Thank you." she said softly and crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up so they poked out the top of her v-neck t shirt in cleavage. "Want to eat the cake now?" she asked.

"Oh! Cake!" Lana squealed as she ran up to the group of adults. She stood next to Celes and then crossed her arms to look like Celes.

Celes laughed and want over to it. "You want to cut it or you want me to, babe?" she asked John giggling as she got some frosting onto her finger and sucked it off pearly for the adults watching her.

"So not fair." Ro whimpered.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay, I'll get her for you."

Celes looked at them out the corner of her eyes and sighed as her teasing spirit subsided. "I'll be good, but the cake birthday boy." she whispered and stepped away from him to watch him cut the cake and grinned huge when he found the surprise on the inside. "Its a cake around a pie." she giggled. "You can give the cake to the kids, and the chocolate pie is for… you to try." she said. It was a little personal sized pie.

"Awesome!"

"No!" Lee said. "When did this happen? How did this happen. Oh, you are in so much trouble." He told her as he wrapped her arms around him and growled against her neck.

Celes giggled. "Its not for you, or me or anyone but John. He said he wanted to try it so, he can try it now. that is big enough for him… and maybe one other person." she said to Lee and leaned her head back and kissed his chin and nipped it a little.

Harry shook his head. "Wow, Cel… wow." he eyed the pie.

"What I just wanted him to taste it." she said and shivered a tiny bit in Lee's arms. "I'm not eating it…" she whispered. " _Or… God… its just one little pie, did you feel that spike. What do I do when i bake those damn things?"_ she sent them all and saw that even the older more sexually aware kids were getting close and touchy. "Okay… cake little ones. Cake and ice cream." she announced and picked up the chocolate pie before anyone else could and wrapped it in magic and set it down. "Now only John can eat it… for now." she said softly and started to help serve cake. Once everyone was sitting down she smiled a little tiny bit and walked herself out of the room for a breath and to get away from whatever that pie did to her libido.

There were screams from the little ones and a laugh of triumph from Roman. "You can't go anywhere, you're all mine!" She told them as she continued to lick faces. "Damon, you are the worst one."

"No, no, no! Mama!" He screamed as he tried to get out of Roman's hold.

Celes smiled a little and shook her head. "Ro, why are you eating our son?" she asked as she walked back into the room.

"He has cake and ice cream all over his cheeks and mouth." She said and smacked her lips. When she was done with Damon she got a hold of Zoe. "Ooh, a new victim." She licked her cheeks as well.

Zoe squealed and pushed her away. "No!" she screamed. "Daddy! Daddy save me!" she reached out for Lee.

Celes laughed. "I want to see you do that to Bryce." she said crossing her arms the same way she had earlier as she watched them.

Lee's heart gave little squeeze. She was calling out to him instead of Andrew. "Oh, come here, Pretty Bird. Is the crazy mummy licking your face?" He asked as he picked her up out of Roman's arms.

Roman giggled and pulled Bryce to her and started to to lick his cheeks. Amazingly he didn't react as the others did. "Well look at you. I think he likes it, Celes."

"Well then, that's child number two that does." she giggled and walked over and poked Bryce's belly. She looked at Lee and their daughter and shook her head. He spoiled her rotten, she was actually spoiled by more than her Daddy, she was spoiled by Andrew too. She didn't do anything for herself really. It worried Celes sometimes, she didn't know how to say something about it though. She didn't want Andrew to leave, that would make Zoe sad but she wanted him to stop doing everything for her. She sighed and looked back at Bryce and poked his belly again. "Little guy, you are so cute." she cooed at him.

Roman giggled when he giggled as well. "He is my little love monkey, aren't you." She cooed at him and kissed his cheeks. She looked at Jasmine and Jellissa. "Who wants to go first?"

Both girls gave Roman a look like she was the craziest woman on the planet.

"I'm going to say neither." Celes guessed and giggled.

Roman giggled and crawled over to them. "There is no getting away from it. Its a right of passage. Ask your older sister Jude. She knows." She giggled and pulled Jellissa onto her lap and started to licked her cheeks clean.

Jellissa proceeded to let out the loudest scream on the planet and started to struggled away.

Celes winced. "Dang, Jelly." she said to her daughter.

" _Jellissa don't like to be touched unless she says its okay."_ Jasmine sent. " _Kole likes to terrorize her about it."_ she added.

John was there in seconds. "Sorry, should have said something, I was distracted. Sorry, sorry." he said plucking Jellissa up. "Its okay, Mummy didn't know."

Celes frowned a little. "I didn't know." she whispered.

Roman frowned. "Give her back John. We are the mothers and you are supposed to be sharing information. She may not like to be touched but we are her mothers." She was a little upset about it… more like hurt.

John sighed. "I just forgot to say something." he said and sat down with Jellissa. "Go with Mum." he said to her.

Jellissa looked up at him and then back at Mummy. " _Please don't lick me again."_ she sent to her. " _I don't like… being touched."_ she sent and then crawled out of Papa's lap and back into Mummy's and wrapped her arms around her. " _Unless I want to be, that is."_ she added.

Celes sat down and watched them frowning, she'd missed that about her own daughter. Her frown deepened and she got a little upset.

Roman frowned. "I…" She looked at John and then gave Jellissa back. "Excuse me." She said and left the room. She was really upset about that. Not just the fact that John didn't say anything but… but the fact that she had reacted so strongly about it. Like Roman was the dirtiest or something. Yeah the kids weren't really suppose to like her licking their face but still.

John walked up behind Roman and touched her shoulder. "If it helps, none of us know why she doesn't like it. She won't say and Jasmine knows but is loyal to her sister." he said softly.

Roman pulled away from him. "You should have said something!" SHe hissed at him. She turned and looked up at him. "You should have said something. We are her mothers. God, John! What about Celes? She gave birth to her and she didn't even know. How do you think she feels now? I bet its worst than how I feel. I…" she let tears fall from her eyes. She crouched down and hid her face. "Do you know how it feels? It feels like we are failures! We should have known. And if she isn't saying why it means its deeper than just what she says. God. What if she was like me? Well, obviously she isn't like me. She isn't sensitive to emotions but still!"

John couched down next to Roman and turned her face. "The first time I realized my daughter didn't like being touched by people she screamed for two hours because I had touched her unexpectedly to change her diaper. Two hours and I couldn't figure out why, or when or how it had happened. I'm sorry I should have warned you. I know its deeper but until shes ready to open up about it… theres not much we can do." he whispered.

Roman punched him in the chess. "You are an idiot! What do you think you have me for? I can look into their memories. I can find out why. Oh! I just…" She growled and then took a deep breath. "I need to process this and you are not helping. Go away."

John sighed and stood up just as Celes came around the corner. He winced when he saw her face. "Cel…" he stopped when she held up her hand.

"Don't." she whispered and stepped around Roman and him and kept walking down the hallway.

Roman stood up and popped to her workroom. This was all a cluster. "Just because he is the kids warrior he thinks he can keep information from us… but he didn't do it on porpose… either way! He should have said something. Two hours? Sorry, if my child cried for two hours I would bring that up as a concern. Men! They are so… Ugh!" Roman flopped down onto her bean bag chair.

Celes had been on the verge of having one of her little breaks all day, and that had done it. She sat up in the loft thinking about going to seek out comfort but not thinking she could. So she laid down on her bed pulled a pillow down and wrapped herself around it and cried. Stupid John, and his stupid not saying anything to her about Jellissa. She needed to know these things so she didn't have to feel like this. "Stupid assmonkey caveman. Oh, I must do this on my own." she said in a deeper voice and screamed through her teeth as more tears fell and she punched her pillow.

Lee shook his head when he saw John come back. "No luck?"

"No, I just forgot. Its not like I went oh I'm going to keep this big piece of information from them, no I just forgot." he sighed again.

"You know, if it were us and you kept something about the women we would be in the training room now." Lee shrugged. "That rule applies but for the kids. Now you have to figure out a way to make it up to them. We fight but what do they do? Besides, the way you also reacted by jumping up and taking Jellissa out of Roman's arms like that… not cool."

John sighed. "Yeah, getting that." He said. "It's knee jerk, that reaction it's built in now to compensate for her." He whispered and sighed. "I hope Ro still wants to do Hawaii... I need to figure out how to make this up." He sighed again.

Lee nodded and bounced Zoe. He poked her little nose. She was the tiniest and cute. Part of him never wanted her to grow up. "Come on, Pretty Bird. Lets wrap you like a burrito and present you to your mama." He teased her as he picked her up and planted little kisses all over her face.

Zoe giggled and pushed his face away a little. "No bubito! No bubito Daddy!" she squealed and hugged him.

John went over and got a piece of his cake and picked up the pie and turned and smiled. "I'll make it up to Cel too." he said. He left the room and made his way to Roman's workroom and prepared to set up vigil in front of her door until she opened it. He knocked. "Ro! We have to pack you know." he called.

"There is not packing to be done… Well… wait, yeah I'll have to pack. I don't think I have any clothes at that house." She frowned a little. "Yeah, I need to pack some things."

"See? Maybe while we are there you can install access to your closet?" he asked as he eased the door open and stepped into her workroom. He set the piece of cake and chocolate pie on a table. "I brought you a piece of cake, you didn't get one." he said softly.

Ro eyed him. "Are you trying to bribe me?" She asked as she sat up. She looked at the cake though. She hate she was easy when it came to desserts.

"Maybe just a little. I know how much you like sweets and didn't want you to miss out." he said picking up the cake and walking over to her. He filled the fork and offered it to her. "Its very good and moist. Celes sort of makes the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted." he said with a shrug.

"Sort of? Oh! I'm telling!" She said as she shot up. "I'm telling and you are in big trouble! No more chocolate cakes for you!" She paused and then smiled. "I have an idea. Come on," She said and went to the dance studio she knew Celes would be she waved a hand and two big tables full of dessert appeared. " _Don't_ touch any of it." She told John and went to the loft. She crawled into the bed with Celes. "Celes, I have figured out a way to make us feel better."

Celes sniffed a little and rolled over and looked at her. "How are you going to make me feel better about not knowing something about my own daughter. I should have know that." she whispered and sniffed.

Roman wiped her eyes. "We are going to put John on a spinning wheel and through desserts at him. Then we are going to call the kids in and have at him. I think that's fair… and torture."

Celes looked at Roman for a few second. "Can… oh that sounds fun." she whispered. "Lets go do that." she whispered and then she kissed Roman and wiggled closer to her and kissed her again.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. She sighed and then giggled as she pulled Celes with her down to the dance studio. "Okay, John. We have decided. You are going on the spinning wheel and we are going to throw desserts at you. Then when we are doing we are sending the kids in here to do the same… while taking pictures."

John went to protest and then sighed. "Go for it." he said spreading his arms.

Celes squealed and jumped up and down in place. "Oh! Oh but I want to eat some of it off of him…" she said and giggled.

Roman laughed, "Torture for the John." She placed him in a spinning wheel that rotated slowly and took his shirt off. "That should do it." She walked back to Celes. "Ready?"

Celes nodded eyeing John. She walked over to the table and selected something to throw. "Lets do this!"

"This is going to suck." John said.

ROman giggled as she picked up a pie and threw it at John. Then she picked up some cake and threw it at him as well. "Oh! Look! Pudding!" she squealed and threw the contents of that at him.

Celes squealed and started to just toss stuff at John watching him get messier and messier. She giggled and started choosing the really sticky ones. She picked up a tin of turkish delight and started to toss the little powdered sugar gooey chocolate covered desserts at him. She got him in the face and giggled and called a stop so she could do something quickly. She walked up to John and looked at him and then licked the turkish delight off his cheek and lips and sighed. "That's yummy." she said.

"Oh, check this one out." Roman ran up to him and poured a bowl of custard over his head. She laughed.

"Cold!" John hissed. "C-cold custard." he shivered.

Celes giggled and her heart went out to him and she licked a little of the custard off his neck and shivered a little. "Its like brown sugar..." she stepped back. "That's what you taste like I have been trying to figure it out for years. Brown sugar. Oh Brown sugar sprinkled in my custard." she moaned a little and went back over to the table and picked up a pie and walked back over to him and smashed it in his face. "Whoops… I slipped." she giggled.

John sighed and moved around cheeks, nose, and lips. "Yeah… I'm sure." He shook his head to shake off some of the desserts.

Roman squealed as she hopped back. "I think we need to turn him over and then bring in the kids." She giggled mischievously.

Celes nodded. "And then… " she stopped herself and shook her head. "Do it Ro, call the kids." she giggled.

Roman called the kids and replenished more desserts. She and Celes turned John over and cleaned him up a little. By then the kids were all coming in.

"Ice cream!" Damon squealed and ran towards it.

Roman caught him. "After. You are here to throw desserts at papa." she told him. "So everyone choose your desserts and have at him.

"ME!" Lana declared as she ran for the coldest thing she could find, which was the ice cream and ran to John and speared it all over his lower back.

John hissed and looked down at her. "Lana!" he said.

Bree giggled and brought over hot fudge and added it to the cold back.

"Bree!" John said and hissed again at the extreme changes.

"This is a good way to spend ones birthday." Lark noted from the door, he had an arm draped over Evie's shoulders as they watched the younger kids go hog wild.

Luke laughed as he watched them. At one point Damon stuffed ice cream _up_ John's jeans while Lans stuffed _down_ his jeans.

Celes actually stepped in. "That's enough with the ice cream." she said taking the bowl. "Pick something new." she said and turned and ran her magic over John's man parts to warm them for him. " _Better?_ " she sent him.

" _Yes… thank God."_ He sent her.

Roman just shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that." She whispered to her. "I have him in…" She looked at her watch. "A few minutes. I could have taken care of him."

Celes looked at her and then back at John and nodded. "Sorry." she said and kissed Roman's cheek. "Okay everyone, funs over." she clapped her hands and did her best to keep herself together as she filed kids out using magic to clean each one up. She gave John and Roman one last look and then followed the kids.

"She didn't even say bye." Roman frowned as she pulled John from the wheel. "Why are there days I feel like I say the wrong thing?"

John sighed. "She's struggling to adjust to the new her, and shes not sleeping well." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish she would allow me to keep her asleep or take a sleeping draft. I worry about her too. I mean, yeah, its nice to have her all badass but it don't always have to be like that. I feel like I'm making her choose between a warrior and a girl… well she makes me feel like that. I love her both ways. Just as long she is happy. She don't have to change for me."

John nodded. "I know, but shes got a stubborn streak I've never seen in her. She doesn't ask for anything anymore. Did you notice the few times she was about to say something and then just didn't?" he sighed. "She'll figure it out. I hope."

"Yeah… I try to surprise her. Like the other day I showed up at the clinic with lunch for her." SHe smiled. "I like doing picnic lunches for her at her job. Its fun. Its like a little date." She looked at John and giggled. "Come on Nessly chocolate. Lets get you cleaned up." She told him. SHe cleaned the studio with a wave her hand then popped them to their house in Hawaii. "Shower or bath? Either way, I need to hose you down first."

"Shower, so you can hose and clean." he said to her and looked around their house. "Guess we sleep then play?" he asked.

"Yeah. pretty much. But I so want to scuba dive! That is number one thing I want to do. I even have Lady's magic docked so we can go out to do that." She pointed at him. "I'm not dressing as a pirate for you. I do that for Harry." She giggled.

John nodded. "You can just wear shorts and no top, Ill be good. And scuba diving is all I thought we'd do." he said and chuckled as he followed her to their bathroom.

Roman giggled, "Well, I thought we would do some scuba diving and then do other things. I mean I know _I_ want to scuba dive but whatever else you want to do." She turned on the warm water and waved a hand so that his clothes were gone. She giggled and sprayed him down. "You poor man." She told him but laughed anyways.

John shook his head. "I probably deserved it... Except the ice cream." He frowned. "That was not cool.

Roman giggled, "Oh, I have _plenty_ of pictures of that. That was too cute! Lana and Damon love you but you know how they both are. Turn around." She told him as she sprayed more of the desserts off him. She giggled and shook her head. "That… I think we may need to do that again. Make it a yearly thing or something."

John chuckled. "I guess but no ice cream. I thought I was going to lose my man parts." He said covering them out of distress.

Roman laughed, "So dramatic. I bet if it was followed by my mouth it would have been better." She teased him.

John looked at her and his body heated and hardened. "Yes... Wait was that the plan... We need ice cream." He said going to get out of the shower.

"Get back in the shower!" She told him and sprayed his face. "Moment passed! Now you have to be clean." She laughed.

"Oh now... Now I'm not so greatful to Celes for helping... Man... That would have been just..." He moaned and looked at her. "Woman get in this shower." He commanded grabbing for her.

"Hey! I'm cleaning here!" She said and sprayed his face again. She laughed and pulled away. "You sir, are so impatient!" She squealed and backed away spraying him. "Don't make me turn this water cold!"

"Oh!" He sputtered and then with his skill managed to get the shower head and turn it on her. "How do you like that, huh? Huh?" he asked as he sprayed her soaking her clothes.

Roman squealed and ran from the indoor shower to the outdoor shower. "You butt monkey! See if I ever bath you again!" She laughed.

"Oh you will, you so will." he said and put the shower head up and followed her. He stepped to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Look what I found, a wet Roman." he whispered. "Is she wet in other places too?" he asked his hand trailing down her belly over her wet clinging shirt.

She shivered and pressed against him. "Maybe…" She moaned and giggled. "But you shall never know." She sang. She turned on the outdoor shower head. "Now stand still!" She told him and stood up on the little stool. She poured shampoo on his head. "I tell you about people. You try to wash them and they get all up in arms about subjects." She giggled as she massaged his head.

John sighed and reached up and pushed up her wet shirt and drew patterns on her belly. "You're awesome Ro, has anyone ever told you that. You're awesome, and beautiful." He whispered and then used magic to draw a flower to the left of her navel. He made it in purple henna. "Pretty flower for a pretty lady." He kissed her belly.

She giggled and looked down at her stomach. "Thank you." She rinsed out his hair and then kissed the top of his head. She added soap to to a cloth and started to wash is neck and shoulders. She stepped down from the little stool since she didn't needed for this task. She washed his arms and walked around him to do his back. She washed his ass and giggled. Then down his legs. She came back up. She gave him a moan as her hands slid around to his waist and then to his shaft. "I guess you'll just have to settle for this."

John moaned and let his head fall back and planted his hands out in front of him. He shivered. "God... This works... But I want so much more... I want you." He moaned and moved his hips with her hand.

She moaned as the soap and water gave the right feel of him slipping in and out of her hand. She bit the back of his shoulder as she pumped him faster. She had dropped the cloth and was just using her bare hand. With her other hand she cupped and massaged his sack. "After." She whispered on the back of his neck. She kissed it and left a little hickie. She enjoyed the way he responded to her.

"God... Yes." He whispered and dropped his head forward as her twitched and growled a whipped one of his hands behind her and pulled her into his back by her ass. "God this is..." He moaned and massaged her ass. His lower back started to tighten and he growled again.

Roman moaned as she leaned into him and raised a knee up to her hips. She tightened her hold just slightly on him and pumped faster. She enjoyed touching John like this. Just like how she enjoyed his fingers inside of her she liked touching him. It wasn't very often that she did things like this for him. She always tried to be good. She didn't know what he like or what he frowned upon. Usually she felt if he frowned upon something or felt uncomfortable with something he allowed Kama to come out and play. She didn't always want Kama to play. She wanted John to play but she started to learn the boundaries little by little.

John moaned and started to really tool with her hand. He squeezed Roma ass tighter his fingers brushing her core from under her ass. "God... Ro... Yes... I'm... God I'm nearly there just... God. Yes..." He growled as his orgasm start from his lower back and work its way into his shaft. He growled as he started to spill his seed all over her hand and the wall in front of them and gave a loud growling awe as his body jerker and he spilled more seed. He panted and moaned. He leaned against the wall until he recovered and then with a moan turned around and lifte Roman off the ground. "My turn." He growled and carried her into their room and dropped her on the bed. He removed her wet clothes with the wave of his hand and moaned when he saw her juices glistening between her thighs where she'd clearly leaked. He moaned again and came up over her and Leaned down and kissed her and the. Trailed kisses down her body. He dipped his tongue in her navel then went down to her core and flicked her clit and clit ring with his tongue.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips and shivered. "Oh, God..." she ran her fingers through his hair and spread her legs a little wider. "Don't tease me, John. I swear... you will pay." She gritted out and shivered.

John chuckled and slid his fingers into her. "That is not something I will not be doing, my sexy fiance." he whispered and dipped his face back down between her legs as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her and lick at her clit like it was sweet candy he had to get to the center of. He sucked and nipped and moaned as he slid his fingers in and out of her at an even delicious pace.

Roman moaned and shivered. She squealed and rolled her hips. Her thighs quivered as she juices leaked. She rolled onto her head and felt her core grip onto his fingers, not wanting him to leave her body. Her body jerked as she squealed again. "God!" The magic he was working on her clit was driving her crazy and closer to the edge. She rocked her hips a little faster, trying to figure out is she wanted to get away from him or stay. "Oh, God... John... yes... please... yes." She squealed again.

John sucked and lapped up her juices that leaked and then moved his fingers a little faster and pressed his tongue down flat on her clit and shook his head and growled. God she was so hot and responsive. He opened his mouth against her clit and gently, so so gently pulled on it with his teeth as he continued to pump his fingers into her and waited for her to respond to what he'd done making sure she liked it.

Roman screamed as she rolled onto her head and her orgasm hit. Her juices gushed out of her and she jerked. "G-God!" She didn't know what he did but that little trick he did with his teeth was just insanely... Awesome. Her body jerked again. "J-John..." she moaned with a stutter as she tried to pull him up.

John looked up at her licking his lips. "You want me inside you Roman, you want me to fill you with my shaft?" he asked and turned his fingers to start teasing her gspot and then leaned his head down still watching her and used his teeth to pull on her clit again and moaned as more of her juices flowed from her. " _How do you want to finish, love?"_ he sent her in their connection.

Roman gave little screamed as she arched her back. Her hips bucked against him as more of her juices started to glow out of her. "M-me... G-God..." she curled her hands into the blanket as she came again. Her legs closed over his head and she rocked her hips faster. "Me..." she squealed. "Please... in... me!"

John growled and pulled her legs apart gave her clit one last tug and came up to pulled her legs up and as she orgasmed the first time he thrust himself deep and hard into her. "Oh… God…" he said feeling her tighten around him. He started to pump into her hard and fast as she continued to orgasm and he knew he was layer another onto and through her. He leaned down and kissed her making her taste her fruity taste and then tugged on her bottom lip and growled at her as he held her thighs tighter against his hips and thrust a little harder as his body broke into a sweat.

Roman screamed out her moans and the orgams he was gining her. She rolled onto her head, and pulled on the blankets. She gave one last scream as one hard orgasm hit her. Her juices gushed out of her again. Her body jerked harder and shook. She gave hoars moans and shivered.

John lay on top of Roman having finished himself with her last hard orgasm. God she had responded so well that he just couldn't help himself. He moaned and pressed his face to her neck. "God… that was… God…" he moaned and rolled his hips pushing into her a little and feeling her jerk and give a whimper. "I… love… you." he panted.

She moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She jerked again, her juices still leaking. She rolled her hips and just held onto him. "I… love… you… too." She said hoarsely. She rubbed his back.

"You're amazing." he whispered in her ear. "So amazing." he said and held her tightly. "Good birthday." he muttered. "Thank you…" he said and kissed her neck and moaned again.

Roman moaned. She turned to him and kissed him. She moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth and gently explore his mouth. It wasn't something to arouse but to taste and enjoy.

John moaned and sighed into Romans mouth and then pulled back. "We should sleep." He whispered and touched her lips as he eased off of her but still held her close.

She smiled as she laid next to him. She pressed into his side. She closed her eyes as she felt her body grow heavy and she drifted to sleep.

After John and Ro had left Celes cleaned up the kids and prepared them to settle in for bed. She got the little ones down and said goodnight to the older ones. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen and smiled at Lee. "Good day overall I think." She said.

"I think so too." He smiled at her as he folded the dish towel as he finished the dishes. "How you feeling? Better? I mean from the upset that happened with John and all?"

Celes nodded. "I am, but not cause of the food thing but just cause I sort of get it." She sighed. "It's weird, me thinking like that... Like a warrior." She whispered and looked at Lee. "I'm still a girl though." She added.

"Hey, its okay to understand what he did through a warrior's mind. It means you can see the picture more than through your eyes and your emotions." he told her.

Celes nodded. "What are we doing tonight? All the kids are asleep and the older ones are… doing older kids things. I was… I was going to ask a question." she said to him.

"What question?" He asked.

"Could we spend the night at Godric's Hollow, in our room there?" she asked softly.

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah, we can do that. May I ask why?"

"I miss it, a lot. The whole house but… since Zoe was born I played this stupid lets not hang out in there game… and you know what its our space, we shouldn't have to change it. _You_ made that space for us and its the first one we shared and I just… want to go there." she shrugged blushing a little.

"Good thing, I didn't change anything in that room." He smiled. "I'm really glad. How about when Ro and John gets back we go back to Godric's Hollow?" he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

Celes nodded. "I'd like that." she whispered. "It may help, I… its our home… our proper all of us together home." she said and pressed her forehead into his forearm and sighed and kissed it.

"I bet you will even sleep better too and I bet it will be more relaxing and better for you and Ro to relax and finally conceive." he kissed her forehead. "What do you think about that?"

Celes made a tiny noise in her throat. "I think that sounds wonderful." she whispered and moved around him and pressed into his chest and molded her body to his and sighed. "You feel nice." she whispered.

"And I bet I feel so night you are halfway sleeping." he teased. He popped them to Godric's Hollow and then up to their room. "You want to know what I was planning tonight?"

Celes nodded. "I do, we will still do it right?" she asked.

"I was thinking of drawing you a hot bubble bath, but now that we are here I can light your candles. Then I was going to take you to bed, and give you one of my famous massages that will have you sleeping in no time."

Celes stepped up closer to him and looked at him through hooded lids. "I would like to still do that. Can we have a fire too?" she asked.

"I think we can do that." He kissed her. "Come on, Smiles. "Time for a bubble bath." He told her as he lead her to the bathroom. He waved a hand and her candles lit up and her hot bubble bath was made. He helped her out of her clothes and then helped her into the hot water. "Relax and I will be back. I need to do some things and I'll be back to check up on you."

Celes nodded and lifted her chin when he kissed her and then sighed and watched him leave the bathroom. She started to hum "I see the light" and played with the water. While she was tired she was also thrilled and loved it. She wanted to make a little Flynn and Rapunzel out of the water but with the disconnect it wouldn't be possible. She hummed more and shift a little in the tub and smiled leaning her head back and sighed. "All at once, everything is different, now that I see you." she sang quietly.

Lee smiled as he listened to Celes hum and sing a little. He missed her doing that. Lately she had all been about her training and having Ro. The days she locked her way to cry were the really gray days. No one really wanted to do anything. He had stopped Ro from going to her. He knew with the way they were acting it would only make things worse. That time was basically Celes' time. Sune had mentioned that he wanted her to stop doing Tai Chi and start Yoga. He just didn't know how to make her. He had also said he brought it up to her too. Lee thought about it. He had a point. Although he and Alemana were pretty synced so he didn't do the tai chi very often. He did meditate when he found time.

Lee sighed. He was worried about Celes. Not only was she always crying on her downtime but she wasn't who she was... she wasn't enjoying the things she use to. Yes it was all fine she was a new badass, but her balance with herself was off and because if it, she wasn't sleeping. He wanted her to be well rested. Maybe time away from Roman would her good... do them both good. He set up a massage table with candles all over. Then he turned down the bed. He changed into his pajamas, which consisted if pajama pants and a tank top. When he was done he walked back to the bathroom. "Are we pruny yet?" He asked as he smiled at her.

Celes held up her hand and grinned. "Yep!" She said and giggled. She looked at him and sighed. "You should wear pajamas all the time." She sighed and giggles again. "Come get pruny me out of the tub!" She lifted her arms.

Lee chuckled. He picked her up out of the tub and then set her down on her feet. He grabbed a towel and dried her off. He kissed her sweetly and smiled against her lips. "I love you." He whispered. He picked her up and walked out to their room. He sat her on the massage table. "Full body massage. Not the erotic kind. We can do erotic tomorrow. Tonight is all about getting you to relax, okay?"

Celes nodded. "I can do that." she said and smiled. She looked up at him. "I like massages, any kind. But I like them best when you do them. And I love you too." she giggled, he was making her feel better just by doing this. It was nice, she sighed as she felt like a little of what was conflicting her fade some.

He smiled and kissed her again. He laid her down and covered her with the sheet. He used oil and started to rub out the knots in her shoulders and neck. He didnt want to massage her too much because he knew if he did all her newly developed muscles would relax and go away. She would have to work harder to get it back.

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "This is nice." she whispered and shut her eyes. "Did you know that Dalton has to stop our sessions? Hes going on assignment and so he has to stop. I'm not sure if I'm entirely upset. I don't want to stop honestly." she said softly.

Lee smiled at her. "You know, if you really want to continue I'm sure Ro can help you... I think... I think its best that you should let her." He massaged the back of her thighs down to her calfs. "But don't be upset. It's just work. We all work so things will work out. However, if you will allow, I would like to talk to the guys and Ro about it."

Celes peaked up at him. "What about?" she asked him. The truth of it was if she stopped the girl in her wouldn't cry, but the man that seemed to be there would. She needed to meditate more… or something.

"Well, about you taking a break. But I want Ro to work with you first. She seems to be more okay with you training. Then we can talk about what is the best way to help you."

Celes nodded and shut her eyes again and then turned her head away from him as a lump formed in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. "This was suppose to make me better. But I don't know how to be Celes the badass and Celes the princess at the same time." She whispered. "And I know there is a way, I just haven't found it yet."

Lee paused. He sighed and leaned over her and kissed her. "Its why Ro will help you. She is your voice in the group. She will see what needs to be done and she will let us know. For us this is different. If it were up to me, I would try and talk you out of training. I love you and I love that you depend on me. I don't get that opportunity with Ro. So this whole change in you is like... its really threw me off. But, I see that it makes you happy. Who am I to deny what makes you happy? So, in order to help balance your girly side and your badass, we need to tweak your training. You trained with Ro before. She worked you kind of hard, right?" He smiled and kissed her again. "Well if she works you hard in your training, it will give me more reason to work you hard in other ways." He teased. "I love you, Cel. And I want you to have the best... the best jewelry, the best food, and the best in training." He kissed her with each list. "Will you allow me to find you the best?"

Celes sniffed a little and then nodded. "Yes." she whispered. "I miss you taking care of me." she whispered. "I will train with Ro, well until she gets pregnant… and even after she can watch. I like Dalton but he doesn't know me as well as Roman. She can probably help me figure this out, and then to keep in shape we can work out in other ways." she winked and giggled a little. "Thank you." she whispered and sighed. "You have always known how to make me feel better."

Lee smiled, "You know, your son said that to me the other day too." He kissed her cheek and went back to massaging her other leg and feet. he had her turn over and did her legs and arms again. When he heard her sigh in release he knew he did it. She would be able to sleep for the rest of the night. He put in a little night gown and then carried her to bed where he laid down next to her. He wrapped a leg around her and an arm, as it was their norm. "I love you."

Celes smiled and turned head and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered sbd the warmth and sleep took over and she fell asleep.

Roman had woke up earlier than John. She giggled to herself as she started to make breakfast.

"Oh, it feels so good to be connected to you again." Pele squealed and wrapped her arms around Roman.

Roman squealed in surprised. "Oh! You scared me!" she giggled. She cleaned up the dropped eggs. SHe wrapped her arms around Pele and giggled. "I'm glad we are connected again… well for a short while. John and I are going to go scuba diving and whatever else he wants to do. Then we will be going home."

"Well, either way, its still good to be with you." Pele danced around the kitchen as Roman cooked. They played music and Ro sang as Pele danced around… Happy to be out and about.

"Bro, hey Bro. The ladies are singing and dancing in the kitchen and you're in here sleeping." Kama whispered to John.

John cracked open an eye. "Bane of my existence." He laughed and sat up slowly. He heard Roman singing and smiled bigger. He got up and punched Kama in the shoulder.

"Hey now, I can kick your ass." Kama said chuckling.

"Yeah, okay." John said and pulled on shorts and walked out into the main part of the house followed by Kama. "My Hawaiian spirit is stalking me." He traded and walked over to Roman and kissed her neck. "Mmm, what are you making." He asked against her neck.

Roman giggled, "Breakfast! rice, spam, fried eggs and some toast." She hummed and bounced to the beat of the song.

"Oh, and fruit! Lots of fruit!" Pele said as she continued to dance around.

"Fruit is always nice." Kama said sitting back to indulge in watching Pele dance.

John shook his head and kissed Roman's neck again. "I'll cut the fruit into flowers for you." he whispered.

"Oh, I would like that. I would really like that!" Roman said as she flipped the spam. She turned and saw Kama. "Are you all going to stay and eat?"

Pele danced around Kama. ""Are we? Are we?" she asked him and giggled.

Kama chuckled and pulled Pele into his arms and kissed her. "We can stay, if you want." he said to her.

John chuckled and walked over and started to cut up the fruit into flowers for Roman.

Roman bounced on one foot then the other as she cooked. Her mouth watered when she was done. Hawaiian breakfast. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out juice. "Food is done." She said.

Pele giggled and then disappeared into Roman.

Kama gave a wave and followed Pele's example.

John sighed. "That feels nice." he sighed and helped Roman get out the rest of what they needed and then sat down after pulling out her chair for her.

Roman hummed as she mixed her eggs with her rice. "Sleep well?" She asked him.

"I did, like a baby. And you?" he asked as he started in on his spam with gusto.

"Yep. You destroyed me!" She giggled.

John chuckled. "Yeah, I did." he said taking credit for it. "Ready for a scuba diving kind of day?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited. I mean, this is the first time I've been able to do this with you. Ever since Greece, when we had our foot race, I just wanted to do a fun day of racing and competing with you. And then Scuba dive. But had always seemed that when your birthday came around I was pregnant." She kicked her feet as she ate.

John chuckled. "We will have to go over to a cliff diving spot I know on Oahu. We can see who is brave enough to jump from the highest point." he winked and chuckled enjoying her bubbly nature.

"In that case, I already win." She giggled as she ate her rice and eggs. She ate some of her spam and then drank her juice.

John raises an eyebrow. "Do you now? Oh? well I guess we will have to make the entire day a competition including scuba diving. Whomever finds all the aquatic life we have in the tank at Godric's Hollow wins that trip." he grinned.

Roman laughed, "Consider me the winner of that competition on that one too!" She declared. "Wait, we have work out the prize. If you win today what would you like from me?"

John chuckled. "Well I don't know, your company is something I tend to want the most and I have that right now… so hmmm…" he said thinking on it.

"Okay, well if I win, I want to two things actually. One, I want a date to a ballet. I love ballets. Then two, I demand a family trip to Comic-Con… when is Comic-con anyways?" Roman asked.

"End of July." John replied automatically and blushed. "Ive always wanted to go, I also thought in August we could take Celes to E-3 the gaming convention." he said with a shrug. "But I can do both."

"Oh, good! We can do all of that!" she giggled and picked up a pineapple flower. She sucked on the juice with a little moan. "So, what do you want if you win?"

"I would like to build a sandcastle over you." he said with a wink. "Oh and I need you to pick out three places you'd like to go on our honeymoon. Ill take care of the rest." he said.

Roman looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "Oh! That… That sandcastle thing is _not_ going to happen."

John glared at her. "Fine, you brat." he growled and sighed. "I don't know Roman, I can usually ask you if I want something and if you can you give it to me... " he said and quirked a smile. "How about an actual Chocolate river." he asked.

Roman looked at him and then shivered as she remember their time in her candy dream. "Okay." She told him. "Yeah, we can do that." She giggled as she ate more fruit.

John watched her eat the fruit heatedly thinking he wanted her once before they left. He smiled and picked up a piece of fruit and ate it.

She giggled, "Someone is thinking of dirty thoughts." She sang.

"You're in the room of course I am." he chuckled winking at her.

She laughed. "oh, whatever!" She finished her food and then got up. "I'm going to shower and then we can start our day." She giggled. "We can have lunch wherever you want. I have the crew on standby for dinner."

"On… standby for dinner. What are you planning Roman McTaggert?" he asked.

"What? I was just simply saying that we will eat dinner on the yacht." She giggled as she walked back to their bathroom.

"The yacht! Really? I've wanted to see this alleged yacht!" He followed her into their bathroom and grabbed her about the waist.

Roman laughed, "You silly man, you were on the yacht when we were in Greece… you were there for an hour or so." She giggled. "But did you not know I named my yacht Woman's Magic?"

"I did not and I only saw the top deck." He said pulling her close with a growl and kissing her.

Roman giggled. "No, no, no, no. You saw a cabin as well. Of course we will use a different cabin." She tilted her head to the side.

"Cabin?" He asked and kissed down her neck. "Now that sounds good." He said.

Roman frowned and pulled away from him. "you honestly don't remember popping onto the yacht when I was first pregnant with Damon? I kept Harry wrapped up in the cabin for a week! I couldn't get enough sex! I was crazed. It took you to lower my sex drive after I had Celes in the kitchen."

John chuckled. "Oh I remember but I'd like to point out that your sex drive is blinding and I don't recall too much." He said. "I'm not meaning to offend you."

Roman shook her head. "Maybe so. I think you need a tour then. Its okay, I just… I have some pride that goes along with that yacht." She giggled as she walked to the shower and turned it on.

John smiled. "Alright, well show me your baby." he said to her, referring to her boat as a man would refer to a car. He followed her into the shower. "You know, I really like this shower." he said thoughtfully. "Its a great shower. Good choice." he said and poked her nose.

She giggled, "I like this shower too. Its outside where the sun can warm you and the water can cool you at the same time. I imagine that Pele would have something like this… It has a natural and wild feel to it."

John looked around at it and nodded. "Yes, Pele would." he said and kissed her pushing her under the spray of the water both of them fully clothed in pajamas still.

Roman squealed and then laughed. "Really?" She asked. "So impatient. I can't even tease you with a little striptease, can I?" she laughed again.

John laughed. "Oh well, no one said you couldn't while you're all wet with the clothes clinging…" he moaned and took in the way her shirt molded over her breasts. "I mean, its just this large… t-shirt." he whispered playing with the bottom.

She laughed again. She shivered and pressed into him. "John, do as you please. I have _all_ day to tease you." She rubbed her breast against his chest.

John growled and kissed her and worked her shirt off of her and moaned. "Damn…" he said and kissed down her neck to her breasts and paid attention to both of them and moaned as he swirled his toungue around each nipple. He grazed his teeth over the surface of each one and then over her belly and then back up and kissed her. He pushed his pants off and lifted her and slid into her. Aloha spirit was surging around them already. He kissed her and started to pump into her hard and fast.

Roman squealed out her moans as she locked her ankles around him. She held tightly to him as she kissed up his neck. She rolled her hips as fast as he pumped into her. Her body shivered and gripped onto him. "God…" She moaned and then kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she tasted him. Her hair drapped to one side, keeping the spray of the water from hitting them in the face.

John moaned into her mouth and continued to pump into her digging his fingers into her ass and growled a little and nipped down her chin and neck and then licked back up her jugular and then kissed her again and thrust a little harder as she basically hugged him and he pressed into her the wall under their shower head and his whole body shivered and he looked at Roman as his eyes started to fade into orange.

Roman shivered and gave a squeal as an orgasm hit her. Her body shivered and jerked. She kissed Kama and moaned. God she enjoyed Kama, she really did, but this wasn't her time this time. She allowed Pele through and moaned. Pele looked down at Kama with her fiery eyes. She slid her hand into his hair and pulled on it as she scraped her teeth against his neck. She rocked her hips faster. She gave a smile and scraped her teeth along his jugular and moned. "Kama…" She moaned and sucked onto his ear lobe. "Are you going to make me scream? Are you going to thrust into me so hard that I'll scream and beg you for more?" She moaned as her body shivered and she rolled her hips more.

"Oh God woman." he growled and started to thrust hard into her gspot. "Do you want to scream, Pele?" he asked her. "We both know I can make you scream." he growled and dragged his teeth along her jugular and used his magic selfs fingers to add to him and pumped the opposite wiggling them. He felt her tighten and shivered hard and nipped up and down her neck and growled again into her ear and tugged on her ear with his teeth.

She leaned her head back as she gave little shrieks. Her body tingled with magic and the Aloha Spirit. Her core gripped Kama's shaft tighter as her juices leaked out. "Oh… the gods…" She moaned. "Yes…" she held tighter to Kama as she rocked her hips faster and gave her little shrieks into screams. "Gods… Just…" She kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his tongue and screaming against his mouth. "Use me… Kamapua'a… Take me like… you've waited for years…" She pulled onto his hair and rode him faster as her orgasm hit her hard.

Kama growled and felt her orgasm again. He then slid out of her fast turned her around and bend her down. "Press your palms flat on the wall and stand on your toes." he commended and when she did he moaned and pulled her hips towards him and thrust into her from behind and growled and started to drive into her and pulled her back onto him. He tongue and teeth up her spine and bit the back of her neck and growled as he started to feel his lower back in an orgasm. "Gods… so good."

Pele screamed as she pushed back onto him but her legs were starting to give as she screamed out her own moans. "Kama… Kama…" whimpered as her body shook and started to tighten. She felt her own juices leak down her inner thighs and legs. Suddenly with a birst of magic She screamed as her orgasm him her hard. Her legs went weak, her juices flooded out of her and her core clamed down hard onto Kama's shaft.

Kama roared out his own orgams and as Pele's core clamped down on him he pushed hard into her and they rode their orgasms out as he held her up. He growled and kissed her spine and moaned. "Gods… woman…" he whispered and kissed up her spine as he stood and lifted her with him and adjusted her in his arms. "That… was…" he shook his head and kissed her.

She giggled and then moaned as her body jerked. "Mmm… Gods, my body… feels… so good. I just want you rub over my body and do everything and anything you want." She moaned again and jerked.

He kissed her with a moan. "I have waited centuries for you to say those words to me. You know what sucks though. John and Roman are supposed to be spending the day for his birthday." he moaned and kissed her again.

"Maybe next time." She said against his lips. "You name a place and date and it's yours." She kissed him again and then withdrew so that Roman was now in control.

Kama withdrew with a chuckle and then John looked back at Roman. "They may kill us." he whispered. "I can't feel anything but my muscles right now." he said.

ROman giggled and then moaned as her body jerked. "God… my legs… are gone… and my core feels like I just had my world rocked… I like it."

John chuckled. "I did too. But now we have to get dressed and go do stuff." he said. "Scuba diving remember?"

WIth a burst of energy. Roman squealed and kissed him. She hopped out of John's arms and ran into their room with another squeal and started to pulled clothes out of her bag. "So are we going to go cliff diving first?" She called. "Oh! Yes, we should do that first."

John chuckled and followed her. "Cliff diving first is good." he said and pulled out a pair of blue board shorts with white hibiscus blooms all over them and pulled them on and then a shirt that matched the blue which he kept unbuttoned.

Roman pulled on short board shorts that were red with white hibiscus flowers and then she pulled on a red bikini top She brushed her hair back and braided it. "Tada!" She said standing up with her arms spread out. "You liky?"

John moaned. "Yes, I likey, I likey the red a lot." he said and stepped to her and kissed her. "Okay, now I see how the constant tease will be going on?"

"Oh, I have more up my sleeve." She sang as she walked out their room.

John chuckled and dipped his hands into his pockets and followed her out. "So cliff diving first, yeah?" he asked. "Then to the yacht for some fun in the reefs and scuba diving?"

"Si, Sinor." Roman told him. She kissed his cheek. "You look so cute when you stuff your hands in your pockets and follow around." She placed little kisses on his cheek. "Take us away, Johnny Boy!"

John chuckled and slid his hands around her waste and popped them to the popular spot. A kid was running and leaped over the edge of the sharp cliffs of the North Shore with a battle cry. "That is so cool." John said shaking his head.

Roman giggled as she ran over towards the edge the kid jumped off of. "Really, this is small, where is the tall point you were talking about?" she teased.

John chuckled and turned her to see the highest point of the cliff, it was at least ten stories, higher than in Greece. "Right there." he said.

"Oh…" She said as she saw someone jump. "Oh… Oh, I want to do that!" She said excitedly.

"Lets go." he said taking her hand and starting them on the path towards the cliff. Once he got them up there he looked down at her. "Together or separate."

Roman looked down and danced on her toes. "Oh, I'm going first then we can go together so I can hold your hand on the way down." She giggled and looked up at him. "That way you won't be scared." she teased.

"Oh! Oh! It is on, on like Donkey Kong." he kissed her hard and then after the kid went and he got the clear he was down in the water he looked at Roman once more and then ran and leaped from the cliff and went sailing down to the water which he slid into head first at a dive.

Roman squealed with excitement as she got the clear and then swan dived off the cliff, cutting into the water like a knife. She swam up to the surface and giggled. "Again!"

John chuckled and they got out of the water and made the trek back up to the cliff and this time went together.

Roman laughed and giggled. They dove then swam around in the lagoon area then dove again. It was really fun. They had spent the whole morning and afternoon there just having fun until Roman laid limp on John's back complaining that she was going to starve from the lack of food and she was going to tell Lee that he was trying to starve her and keep her weak because he wanted to win. Then she went on to tell her that there was no honor in cheating and that she would have her revenge on him.

John just carried her over his shoulder as he made his way back down to the beach below the cliffs. "Alright then let's eat, what shall we eat? What shall we eat?" He asked eyeing Roman as he set her down. "I heard native Hawaiians are good this time of year." He playfully nipped her neck.

Roman giggled as she pressed her mouth to his chest. She started to gnaw on him but then it turned into her suck on his chest and moaning as she started to leave her name in hickie form.

John threaded his fingers through her hair and let her do as she please. She smiled and kissed the top of her head and waited for her to finish. When she did and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Come on, Trick, time to feed you." he said against them.

She giggled again and kissed him. "Pepe Le Pew." She teased. "On to getting food." She declared. She kept close in the protection of his arms. She found she really enjoyed the feel of his warm body pressed against hers. Either in bed or just… being. She looked up at him. "That's the first time I've put my name on you." She giggled.

John nodded. "I know." he said kissing the top of her head as they walked. "And I'm honored. I think it means something for you." he said as they walked. "You want to pick the food or shall I?" he asked.

"You pick. This is suppose to be your birthday outing." She smiled and nipped on of his ribs and giggled when he jumped.

"Woman!" he said and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and she squealed. When people looked on he laughed. "Don't mind us." He chuckled and walked her to the nearest restaurant and put her down. "Guess its Hawaiian at a buffet." he nodded to the place.

Roman giggled, "Well, lets eat." She told him and smiled. "You know if you kept me of your shoulder any longer I was totally going start licking you back." Roman pulled on a shirt to make it look like she wore short shorts and a t-shirt. They walked in and paid for the buffet and then started to go around getting food.

John watched her and then he saw the dessert bar before her. He chuckled and waited for her to notice it and filled his plate with rice and pulled pork onto his plate. He only ate pork in Hawaii, since joining the family he stayed away knowing that Roman was allergic.

Roman had gotten rice, teriyaki chicken and then paused and gasped. "Oh!" She started on her way to the dessert table. "Oh, pineapple upside down cake, jello, ice cream." She squealed.

"And chocolate… look at the chocolate." he said. "Chocolate cake is the greatest." he bumped Roman's hip.

"Oh, and chocolate… I'll be back." She said as she ventured off to the dessert table. She added what she could to her plate and grabbed another plate and added more chocolate to that plate as she giggled.

John chuckled and watched her. He was enjoying their day. He loved spending time with Roman. They played and flirted and teased and it was just fun. And he just loved her for her energy and happiness. He smiled when she came back . "Don't you dare tell Lee I let you do that." He said.

Roman gave him an innocent look then laughed. You know Harry says the same thing. Then he just gives it up. He spoils me and Lee knows he's going to spoil me. Harry really can't say no to me." She giggled. "It's okay. I won't say anything this time." She dipped her spoon into the chocolate pudding and licked it. "Mmm, good." She giggled and ate the real food she had on her plate. She liked going out one-on-one with John, Harry, and Celes. They let her have whatever she wanted... well she knew with Celes she had a certain limit unless she really wanted to spoil her. Then Harry... yeah Harry just spoiled her out right. Then tell Lee what he did and have him fix it. Roman rocked side to side as she ate a chocolate cake dipped into her chocolate pudding. "Want some?" She giggled.

"Yes, chocolate pudding is... My favorite way to eat chocolate." He said as he recalled the few times he'd gotten to eat. All were attached to good times.

"Oh really?" She asked. "I didn't know that. Oh, now if I want to butter you up, I'll have to make you chocolate pudding and experiment by mixing it with cake. I love to mix it with cake." She giggled and lifted her fork to him. "What some?"

John chuckled and opened his mouth nodding. "Pudding me woman."

She giggled and fed him the cake and pudding combo. She licked her spoon and then went to eating some jello. "Barcelona." She told him.

"Barcelona?" he asked looking at her. "For… our… honeymoon?" he asked.

She nodded. "You said come up with three places. I would like to go to Barcelona." She drank her water. "I also want to go to Italy. Oh, and Monte Carlo. We can go to the casino all dressed up." She giggled.

"That's two, you're good at this." he said and leaned over and kissed her with a moan and slid his tongue into her mouth and shared the chocolate with her. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate. I may have to have some fruit with chocolate on top." he whispered so no one else could hear at their table. He kissed her ear and her neck.

She shivered and then giggled. "Really? How bad?" She tilted her head to the side and allowed him to do as he pleased. She ate more chocolate and cake.

John moaned into her ear. He really wanted to touch her, but he wouldn't because Aloha Spirit or no, he didn't feel comfortable with that in public. He kissed her neck again and rested a hand on her knee. "You will tease, but you will see, I will have you with chocolate… and whipped cream." he said thoughtfully.

She shivered again. "That sounds interesting. Is this dessert tasting before or after scuba diving?" She asked as she crossed her leg to sandwich his hand between her legs. She shivered again as she felt excited. She found she enjoyed doing this to his hand.

John wiggled his fingers and chuckles. "That sounds like a good way to spend the time after scuba diving although I think scuba diving will tire us out. It's very intensive." He pointed out.

"So, before? God, I want both. Why are you torturing me with this?" She wrapped her arms around his and kissed up to his shoulder and then gnawed on it a little. She shivered again and just leaned her head on his shoulder. "We don't have to scuba dive. We can do whatever you want. This is about you. Noy me, just you."

John chuckled. "You're lot very good at teasing me." He said softly. Then he kissed her. "Before then we scuba dive cause you want to." He kissed her again.

She giggled and kissed his shoulder again. "Oh, yay." She held his arm and ate some more dessert. She picked at his plate, avoiding the pork.

John watched her and pushed all the pork to one side for her so she didn't get any pork by mistake. They continued to eat and when they finished john looked down at Ro rubbing her food baby. "Lead on!" He said and kissed her cheek.

Roman giggled and then walked them out the restaurant. She popped them over to the docks. She giggled excitedly. "Ready? She asked and ran towards her yacht. "Tada!" She sang as she raised her arms up to show him the sleek black yacht. "Woman's Magic."

"Well isn't this a beautiful boat?" He said placing his hands on his hips and looking up at it. "Oh let's go!" He said and looked at her excitedly.

"Yacht. Its a yacht! Not a boat." She giggled and then pulled him up onboard. She told the crew to weight anchor. She gave John a little tour of the yacht which ended them in a cabin. She made sure it wasn't the same room she shared with Harry when they were in Greece. "So what do you think of Women's Magic? Isn't she sexy?" She giggled.

"Oh yes, very, very sexy. And you are sexy on it." he said and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck. "So, about that Chocolate covered fruit." he whispered and kissed down to her shoulder through her shirt as his hands slid up and under the shirt. "Red swimsuit, you tease." he whispered.

Roman giggled as she pressed into him. "Its what I do best." She kissed his neck and pulled of her shirt so she stood in her small board shorts and bikini top. She waved a hand and a tray of chocolate syrup and whipped cream appeared. "How you want me, Aloha Mea?" She asked as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

John growled out a moan and lifted her and set her on the bed and stood back and just looked at her. "You are beautiful." he whispered and then gave a little grin. He did this for her as much as he did it for himself. He knew she enjoyed sex and food. He picked up the bowl of chocolate syrup and drizzled some over her belly and into her belly button and leaned down and licked it off of her dipping tongue into her navel and moaned as she arched. He shivered a little and sat back and took off his shirt and then waved a hand and she was naked. He moaned again and grabbed the whipped cream and started a trail of it between her breasts down to her pelvic and drizzled chocolate over it and then started the long slow path down with his tongue.

Roman moaned and arched her back. When John got to her belly button she moaned and laced her fingers into his hair. Her body shivered as her eye rolled onto the back of her head. "Oh... God." She moaned and raised her body up for his tongue. "Good... God... just a little bit more..." she whimpered.

John licked her whole pelvic area avoiding her core to tease her and then he reached out and got more syrup and let it drizzled down into her core and moaned as he covered the area with his mouth and sucked on it. He moaned at her taste, God did he just love her taste. He flicked his tongue over her clit and then her ring and moaned louder. She tasted good, Chocolate and her fruity flavor just burst onto his tongue. He slid his hands up her thighs and massaged them gently.

Roman squealed and rolled back onto her head. "Oh, oh, oh... God!" Her body jerked and shivered. She felt her juices leak and her thighs quivered as her lower back jerk. She arched her back and pulled on the bedding.

John growled a little and added his fingers by slipping them into her core. He moaned n her when her core clamped around his fingers. He pumped them in and out of her as he used his tongue to stimulate her clit. He wanted her to feel good and get off before he entered her. He loved giving Roman pleasure, she reacted so beautifully. He moaned and continued his acts to driver her over the edge.

"Oh… John…. John…" SHe squealed as she rocked her hips and shivered harder. Then she squealed loudly as her orgams hit her. Her body jerked a few times as she rolled her hips. "God… John…" She moaned as an aftershock orgasm hit her.

John smiled and slid his fingers from her and kissed back up her body. He made his shorts disappear and lifted one of her legs as he went up her body. He moaned again and kissed her. "Chocolate enhances your flavor." He whispered and slid into her core and pushed deep and hard and leaned forward and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Roman moaned as she tasted herself and the chocolate. She gasped out a few moans as she rolled her hips. She slid her hands up his neck to his hair and moaned as she sucked on his tongue. She rolled on her head as she took in the feel of how he fit inside her. "God… you… God…" She shivered.

John smiled and thrust into her harder and held her other leg up and then proceeded to pound into her and growled in her ear. The way she tightened around him, the way she was making him feel was just driving him to have her harder and faster. He leaned down and found more chocolate and licked it off her moaning. "God... You are so hot, and sexy. And sweet… God you are sweet." He gripped her thighs tightly and thrust into her letting his head drop back.

She arched her back and started to scream out her moans. "God…" She tried to roll her hips as best she could. She gripped the bedding under her and rolled onto her back. "God…" She panted and felt her core tighten more on him. She wanted to say something about how good he felt but nothing else besides 'God' was coming out. She screamed again as she arched her back with each stroke that was pounded into her. Then her orgasm hit her and she screamed as her juices gushed out.

It was rare that John couldn't stop his own reaction to the girls. But this time he just couldn't, he felt her grip him and growled as he released himself into her. He gripped her hard and held her against him as they rode their orgasms out. They were jerking and moaning together. He finally fell upon her and panted into her ear and nipped it and jerked again as she did. "God…" he moaned and kissed her neck and just kept his face in Roman's neck.

She moaned and panted. Chills and ran from her ear down her spine. She smiled as her body jerked again. "Evil… evil Johnny boy." She giggled and moaned as she jerked again. "God, I love you. I love you. I really do. And I love how you make me feel. Sex or making love, I love it either way. You all make me feel needed and wanted… especially when you're wild and controlled." She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't mind." She pressed her lips to his and licked his bottom one.

John moaned and chuckled a little. "That's good, i fully intend on treating you in everyway I can, sexual or sweet." he whispered and kissed her again. "Ready to scuba dive, Ms. Roman?" he asked her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him again and then nipped his bottom lip. She giggled and then wiggled out from under him and bounced off the bed. She waved a hand and was dressed in a red bikini. "Mr. John, I am ready!" She wiggled her ass at him and then dashed out the cabin.

John chuckled and followed her out waving a hand so he was in his boardshorts again. He allowed her to set up the whole business of it all. He knew how to scuba dive but he enjoyed Roman doting on him while she fussed over his oxygen tanks.

Roman made sure the tanks were full and had enough time to look around. She was really excited about it, but safety in this particular thing was at the very top of her list. She smiled at him as she zipped him up in his suit and helped strapped on his tanks. "Lets do this!" She squealed and allowed John to help her and they dropped in. It was amazing to be under the ocean and looking around. It was a whole different lifestyle under the water and it was more than she had hoped for. It was beautiful and she knew she would do this again. They had spent some hours down there but it felt like minutes. John was tapping her and telling her it was time to go in their connection. She really didn't want to go but she followed him back up to the yacht. For the rest of the night they ate dinner and played games. Ro wasn't ready to give up on their competition. With a little persuasion she was able to call herself the winner.

Lee had the day all planned out for Celes. She didn't have to lift a finger for anything. THe morning they woke up he had breakfast already set aside and ready for her. He made sure he had breakfast in bed. Then he teased her and made love to her a few times. They talked about their wedding and they saw it. They decided on a garden wedding since it fits Celes so well and he didn't mine. For lunch he made her his famous 'Lee McDonalds' style cheese burgers. He wrote Harry and told him about their plans on staying at Godric's Hollow so that it would be closer to the Clinic and McPotter. It just made sense. He also wrote the kids in school so that when they went to visit during the weekend they would know the house would be empty. He really didn't want to know what they were going to do while they were gone so he just left it as such. After having Celes a few more times they ended going out for dinner and to a movie. He wanted Celes to feel like the woman she really was. Yeah she could be a badass, but she was still a woman and deserved to be spoiled as well.

It was the day after and Lee dragged Celes down to the kitchen for breakfast and picked on her a little bit. Teasing her about the costume he was going to put her in and take lots of pictures of. He had decided it would be best they do so when Ro was sleeping so she wouldn't step in and stop them. He didn't tell Celes this but he kept picking on her about. After he cleaned up after their lunch he turned and smiled at Celes. "So, ready for that costume?" He teased. "You will look so cute." He pinched her cheek. "Awe, you look cute now. See?"

Celes looked up at him and pouted a little. "I'm a badass." she insisted in a small voice. She looked up at him and then took a tiny step back. "You know what, I changed my mind. You can put me in the costume." she said and stepped away again.

"Of course I can put you in a costume. We agreed on it." He told her and eyed her. "What are you planning, Minx?"

"Well, I will let you put me in the costume, if you can catch me to do it." she giggled. "And I'm fast, Lee. A lot faster than I used to be, and a lot more crafty." she winked.

"You little… Minx!" Lee growled and started after her. "Get back here!"

"You can catch me." she sang to him as she ran away from him through the house dodging things as she went. "You can't catch me which mean I don't have to wear the costume." she teased over her shoulder.

"Oh, you are wearing the bloody costume!" He told her as he chased after her. He popped in front of her and spread his arms wide so that she would slid into his arms. He had a smiled of triumph on his face as well. "Come to daddy."

Celes giggled and right before she was in his arms she ducked down and went under his arms with an ableness she hadn't possessed before training and laughed as she continued to run away from him. "Come on, Chocolate Daddy, we both know you can do better than that." she sang.

Lee growled and shivered. "You little bratty Minx!" he ran after her popping in and out of rooms to stop her or deter her from going into rooms. A couple of times he almost had her but nothing. They chased each other for a good hour before they finally got to the foyer and he tackled her, which headed up with him flipping over her and him stilling holding onto her. Right then Harry, Sune, Ro, John, and all the kids showed up.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Cel-Bear?" Roman said with her fist on her hips.

"I caught her!" Lee said triumphantly. "She _has_ to wear it now." He laughed.

Harry gave a curious look. "Wear what?" he asked.

Celes giggled and ran her thumb over Lee's bottom lip. "I was _always_ going to wear the costume, Lee. It was just fun to get you to chase me." she giggled and leaned her head back and grinned at Roman. "Hi sexy lady."

John chuckled. "Was this about the costume?"

"Mama's wearing a costume? For what?" Miles asked.

"Oh, I want to see that." Danger added. She helped Celes up.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, I missed you." She rained kisses all over Celes' face.

Lee got up as the kids all spread out and went their own way. "Celes said she wasn't going to wear the warrior costume I had picked out for her unless I caught her. The little Minx."

Harry chuckled. "Looks like she didn't make it easy."

Celes giggled, she half listened to them and kissed Roman and shut her eyes and took in her scent. "You smell so good." she whispered and kissed her again and again.

She giggled. "You should see it. I think the next time we are in Hawaii we should make it a point to not be preggers and go scuba diving. You will _love_ it! I bet we would get _way_ more sea life to come up to you." She said excitedly. She squeezed Celes. "Oh, did you have fun? You look like you had lots of rest."

Celes grinned. "I had lots of rest, and lots of fun. We just stuck around here mostly and played." she giggled. "Oh and dinner and a movie last night. I wore a dress!" she said and hugged Roman tightly.

"So, there are other people that haven't seen her in a day." John chuckled as he watched the girls and then shook his head.

"How is she?" Harry asked of Celes, he'd been on a case and had little no contact with his family.

"She's good." Lee said with a nod. "She is having trouble balancing herself. Like, she wants to be this new badass Celes but she misses the girly part of her. Its why she's been crying. She is unbalanced and it weighs heavily on her mind. Its also why she don't sleep. But she slept well with me." He told Harry as he watched Roman and Celes talk about their mini vacations away from each other and walk into the kitchen. "Dalton is going to be out on assignment. So she is upset about that. She don't want to stop training. So I told her I would talk to Ro about it. I want Ro to do an evaluation and then all of us sit down and talk about it. You know… See how we can help her. Don't get me wrong, Dalton is good for what he did but he don't know her like we do."

Harry nodded. "Well I hope we can help. On Celes' bad days Ro sort of… shuts down and it worries me as much as Celes' bad days. But yes I think we can do that."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sighed and squared his shoulder. "Anyways, it was good. how about you guys? How was your days?"

John chuckled. "Good, really good. And sweet." he smiled a little as he thought on it. "And the scuba diving was awesome!" he said.

"Does that mean you got to see the yacht fully?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. And it was awesome!" John said grinning.

"I want to see the yacht too!" Lee said with a frown. "We need to make a trip or something… well, it is Ro's yacht… But I want to be on it too!" He gave a little pout.

"Hey, I could stand to see this yacht." Sune said quietly from the wall he leaned against.

"Jesus, dude!" John said. He walked over and punched him in the arm. "I thought you wandered off with the kids." he said.

"And miss the three of you powwowing about our women, not a chance." he grinned like a cheshire.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know how he does that. I mean the other week he scared the shit out me while I was in the kitchen. Didn't feel his presence or anything. You know how you can kind of feel someone walk into a room? Not this guy. I think it was that same day I hear Ro yelling and chasing him around talking about he cheated."

Sune chuckled quietly. "I'm a trickster god, I excel at stealth." he said.

Harry shook his head. "Cheating." he said and walked into the kitchen to find Celes teasing Roman in the hottest of way. "Hey!" he said to them.

Celes pulled away from Roman. "What?" she asked innocently.

Roman giggled as she blushed not only from being caught but from what Celes was saying. She fanned herself and shivered. "Y-yeah… w-what?"

Lee shook his head and looked at Celes. "What did we agree on, Celes?"

Celes sighed heavly. "Party pooper." she said half meaning it.

"That was another thing we talked about." Lee told the guys. "No more Ro and Celes time…"

"WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed. "Why! I haven't' hurt her? I haven't done anything… She don't hurt me either." She said almost in tears.

"Calm down, Ro. Its not like that." Lee told her. "Look, Celes is off balanced. She needs to find time for herself. Besides, if you two take time from each other not only will it help Celes but it will probably help you two conceive. Okay?"

Roman heard his words but she didn't like it. She would have rather had at least… a heads up about it or something… or one last… She growled and pulled away from Lee. "It still feels like a punishment."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked down at her hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered and sighed pushing back tears of her own. "I'm just a little messed up right now, and we thought… since Dalton is going on assignment and has to stop… you could help." she said still looking at her hand.

Roman looked surprised. "Dalton is going on assignment? Where to? And Can I help with what?" She totally forgot she was upset. Although Dalton was a friend it always intrigued her that he was M.I.6. And going on assignment made her curious… it was the same with Harry. She didn't know why but it really made her want to ask a million and one questions.

"He's not aloud to talk about it, Ro. I don't know." Celes shrugged. "And with me, my training… figuring out why I'm off." she whispered the last part.

She looked at Celes a little longer. "Okay, I can do that. But give me an hour with Dalton and I'll figure out where he went." She gave a dark chuckle as she rubbed her hands together.

"You are not going to be left alone with Dalton." Lee told ROman.

"Why not? I have to do something to pick on him, why not that?"

"Just no, Ro. No."

"Party pooper."

"Isn't he though?" Celes whispered.

Harry chuckled but nodded. "I agree with Lee, its enough that Celes has been spending time with him." he said and then turned to Roman. "The prison assignment is ready."

"OH! Really? What do I have to do?" She asked more excited.

"Well you and Celes get to be prisoners in a muggle women's prison." he said.

Celes' head came up. "Me?"

"Of course." Roman told her. "We need a healer. We have good reason the witch that is inside was kidnapped and forced into crime. There was traces of the forgetful potion in her blood when she had a medical exam when she was finally turned in to the muggle police. Now she is in lock up with no memory of what happened. Her sister was the one that hired us. Said that she had been out of touch with her sister for a few years. Now she wants her found and brought in. I need you to come with me just in case she is in the medical part of the prison."

"See a plan." Harry said.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and nodded. "Okay, yeah." she said getting a little pumped.

"Yep, but I go in first." Roman giggled. "Got to look around. Once, I know for sure, I'll let you and Harry know. Then its all about, getting the girl's file, doing a little magic off the cameras and puff, home free."

"You make it sound easy." Celes said and smiled and touched her cheek. "Just be safe, 'kay?" she whispered.

"I will and it will be easy. I just need to bend the emotions of the other girls so they will fear me and leave me alone. Then at night I cloak myself and woander around until I find out where she is. Simple. Right? If it'll make you guys feel better, I cand dress Sune as a girl and he can come with me. He can mask out presence." She giggled and looked over at Sune.

Sune chuckled. "No, no. But I could be a security guard if you need me." he shrugged.

Celes frowned a little. "Is there another magical being there? Because if so, I don't want to be the prisons doctor, I want to be in there with you." she insisted.

Harry sighed a little and glanced at Lee who went a little tense. "Cel, I don't think Lee will like that." he pointed out.

"I…" she trailed off and sighed. "Okay, I'll do the doctor thing." she grumbled.

Roman frowned, "I thought she was going to be _in_ prison with me… like a mate. I was only teasing Sune."

"No." Lee said. "She is doctor material not criminal material."

Roman stiffened and looked at Lee. "What are you trying to say, Lee?" She asked.

"Exactly what I said. She isn't to be a inmate only a doctor. She can't be a inmate nor will she ever be an inmate."

"Oh, but its okay for me to an inmate? I'm not preistiage enough for you? I don't hold myself highly enough?"

"Roman, that is not what I said. I didn't mean that." Lee said quickly.

"Oh, but you did? You saying I'm the bad influence that can drag Celes down." She snapped. "Oh, I don't want to talk to you any more. First you ban me from her and now you say I can drag her down with my bad influence." She growled at him and walked out the kitchen.

"Roman…" Lee growled and slammed his hand onto the counter. "That is not what I said nor what I meant."

Celes flinched and looked at him with tear filled eyes. She was torn between feeling annoyed with him and incredibly touched. She wiped her cheeks when the the tears spilled out. "The way you said it made it sound that way. We all know you didn't mean it." She wiped her cheeks again. "Thank you for protecting me but I'll be fine no matter what I do. Even soft people you'd never expect do bad things. And if it makes you feel better maybe you should help." She got up and kissed his chin and lips. "And maybe you should apologize to Ro and explain yourself better." She ran her fingers lightly over his cheek and then left the kitchen in search of Roman. She just wanted to make sure she was okay. She followed her presence and found her in her workroom and walked in she turned down the music with magic and sighed. "Baby Girl." She whispered.

"Not a brass farthing." Roman said as she hit something with a hammer.

"Roman." She said again and walked over to her and stopped her hand. "You have to understand how he sees me." She winced. "He didn't mean it."

"He still said it. I should drop a few hammers on his feet!" she growled. She banged her hammer harder.

Celes sighed. "Yeah and he probably shouldn't have." She gently took the hammer from Roman and made her turn to face her. "If it makes you feel better make him draw from the jar." She suggested. "He really didn't mean it how it sounded."

"Oh… my jar… I should use that." Roman then gave a dark smile. "Then I should drop a hammer on her foot!"

Celes giggled. "I can imagine him bouncing around holding his food chibi Roman laughing." She giggled and rubbed her nose on Roman's. "I missed you, but I have to be good." She whispered.

"Its okay." Roman smiled and rubbed her head. "You can be good for the both of us. I'll be the bad one…" She growled and then grabbed another hammer. Lee was right. She was bad. She would find a loophole anywhere and take Celes with her. She bangged more onto her project.

Celes shook her head and smiled. "I'll get to go with you." She kissed Roman's cheek. "We just may have to have caveman Lee there. I think that's why Harry's okay with you going in cause he'll be there." She sat down and watched Roman bang away.

She paused. "Wait… you think he'll be there? Well, that's not fair. They…" She growled then smiled. "I think we should do this ourselves."

Celes nodded. "Me too, but if the boy have it there way Lee and Harry will be security and John will be the prison doc." She said and smiled. "Maybe they need to see me in action." She said thoughtfully.

"I think you may be right." Roman nodded thoughtfully. She sat down and looked at Celes. "So how do you feel about me training you? I mean, I know Lee wants me to step in but how do _you_ feel about it?"

"I feel like it's the right choice. You know me best." She nudged her shoulder. "And we've trained together before. Dalton is good but it's better that it's you." She whispered. "I didn't think so before but... It is." She kissed Roman sweetly.

Roman smiled. "Oh, really? You know that summer will be cake compared to now, right?" she giggled and poked Celes' sides.

Celes giggled. "That's good, I want tough. I want tough so I learn, no being soft with me. I get hurt we heal me and move forward." She said.

"Oh!" Roman picked her up and swung her around. "I get to play! I mean we really get to play! I love this!"

Celes laughed. "Yes we do." she said and kissed Roman. "Oh… wow… I missed you." she said and kissed her again.

Roman moaned as she kissed her back. "I missed you too." She shivered and set Celes down. She took a step back and rubbed her arm. "So… keeping spaced from each other until you can balance yourself?" She asked.

Celes gave a sheepish smile. "I don't do well on my off days. I cry. I miss… I miss being a girl sometimes." she looked down at her hands. "I want to be both but I don't know how yet." her eyes filled with tears.

Roman watched her and then nodded, "Go get changed. I'll meet you in the training room. I think I may know how to help you."

Celes sniffed and looked up at her and then nodded. "Okay." she said and got up. She kissed Roman once more and then left. She went and changed into a teal sports bra and knee length biker pants and tennis shoes that matched the bra. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then walked to the training room. She pushed open the door and smiled a little.

Roman stretched and smiled at Celes. "Shoes off. We will train without shoes." She told her. She wore a high ponytail with a dark purple bra and black biker pants. She sat on the mat and watched Celes closely.

Celes did as she was told and then stretched as she walked over to join Roman on the mat. She looked down at her and smiled. "Whats first?" she asked.

"Tell me what's really bothering you." She told her. "You say you are off balance, how?"

"I'm off balance… cause I can do all this stuff like take care of myself and you know protect myself now but now I feel like I'm treated differently. I may not be. And then I have these arguments with my Cecil side, he wants to be dominant and the guys guys and blah, blah blah." she said. "Exspecially when you're around. And somedays it just… wears thin on me and the Celes side pushes back and suddenly I'm tugging at myself and I can't… get it all right." she screwed up her face.

"You aren't accepting yourself." Roman said. "You don't like you have a guy within you, so you are not okay. Then to top it off it's frustrating that you have this male within that wants to do things and grow strong. The more you grow stronger the more you feel you are loosing your femininity."

Celes nodded. "I do." she whispered. "I liked being a girl, I like the way it feels but I also like the feeling of being strong and capable. I mean look at me, I'm all lean and I _feel_ strong." she said flexing a little. "I just…" she scrubbed her hand down her face and looked at Roman. "Fix me."

Roman smiled, "I heard Sune say you should try Yoga." She scooted closer to her and then opened a book of poses. "Look at these. Don't look at it as training, but look at the curves of her body, the strength and the beauty of her body in the poses."

Celes looked down at the book and nodded. "I… we can try it." she touched a picture imagining herself in the position and the man in her recoiled at the girly activity. She sighed. "We should try it, yoga is not only for women." she said aloud.

"No, its not. Men use it as well. It makes a man lean and strong." She whispered in her ear trying to reach the male spirit within her. "A man that is flexible is just as flexible as a woman is just as sexy. Think of the positions that can happen."

Celes shivered as the man did and turned her head and kissed Roman with a moan. She pulled back and her eyes were a light blue indicating the spirit was forward. "I will do it." she said.

Roman smiled, "It will help bring peace to both of you and an understanding to bond with each other better, yes? Then I can show Celes the sexiness of a female fighting but you _have_ to work with her." She ran a finger down Celes' neck and watched the light blue eyes of her spirit heat.

He nodded and reached up and touched Roman lightly on the breast. Before it could escalate though Celes pushed back forward. "We have to be good." she whispered breathlessly and kissed Roman. "Lets do this."

Roman twisted her around and tangled her body around Celes and put her into an armbar. "I'm ready when you are. Don't think of it as training, Celes. Think of this as foreplay. Out do me."

Celes got up on her knees and flipped Roman over with ease and then twisted around and planted herself on top of Roman long enough to get ahold of one of her arms and pull her over onto her belly and hold her in that hold.

Roman grunted as she pulled out of her hold. "Okay, its on!" She growled as she thrust her body upward, flipping Celes and herself over. She grin down at Celes. "You know… when I was younger, I got into trouble many times." She grunted and pinned Celes' arms over her head. "Sense use to punish me a lot until he figured out how I was 'cheating.' I would change the opponent's emotions so they would give up or allow me to do what I had to. Sense didn't like that very much. So he stripped me of my powers and made me train with him."

"Well if you use your powers I will know." Celes said and with a little grunt she rolled and got away from Roman and crouched down watching her for her next move. What Roman didn't know is Celes was good at anticipating moves just by the way a person's muscles flexed and their body reacted.

Roman smiled as she watched Celes study her. "I know, but in any other fight, totally would win." She giggled as she kicked at her, when it was blocked she quickly fell into attacks to keep Celes busy so she wouldn't read her moves. The room was filled with grunts and screams as they attacked each other and blocked each other. Roman was finally able to pin her down with her Celes on her stomach, her legs pinned down with Roman's and her arms pulled back behind her.

Celes panted and smiled. "God…" she panted. "Am I the only one who thinks this is hot?" she asked and pushed her ass up a little. It strained her arms but she enjoyed teasing Roman a little.

Roman giggled as she panted. They were both dripping with sweat. "You have no idea." She breathed as she rolled her hips into her ass. "Ready to call it or shall I let you go and we can go again." She gave a moan as she leaned over her back, loosening her hold on her arms. "Its sexy, isn't it? Feel like a woman that can kick ass, now?"

Celes moaned and with one fluid move got her hands free, rolled over and then rolled Roman onto her back and looked down at her panting, her hair clinging to her. "Yes… I do." she said and moaned again. "This is hot. Oh God! Is this how it is whenever you fight with one of the boys… except China?"

"Yes…" She breathed. "God, yes. Then when it comes to a real fight you take away these emotions and become a weapon. Its okay to become a weapon." She raised a hand and pushed back some of Celes' loose hair. "Keep this emotion for us and for strangers, be the sexy weapon you can be. That's how you come to terms with being a bad ass. Use the new found confidence to be sex but deadly at the same time. It adds an air of mystery."

Celes smiled. "I can do that." she said and leaned down and nuzzled her face and then kissed Roman and moaned. "I love you, I think this is going to work." she said and shivered a little. She couldn't wait to try this with all of them… who would spar with her. But she really liked it with Roman.

Roman moaned and then flipped her over. She straddled her hips and kissed her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she rolled her hips on her. She giggled and then stood up. "That's it for today. You sore?"

Celes sat up and looked at her and then stood taking her bearings. "A little." she said twisting her midsection and then flexing it. She had a 12 pack going on, and her side abs were toned too.

Roman sighed as she looked down at her body. "God you are hot. Look at me, makes me want to get back into shape so that I can be just as hard." She gave a little pout as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, "But I still have my muscles memory." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Celes giggled and reached out and touched Roman's abdomen and trailed her fingers over it. "Still have the muscles too." she whispered as her hand stopped on her lower abdomen and she stared at it. "And being a little soft right now isn't all bad." she added stepping closer as if a force was pulling her.

She couldn't help but giggle. She wiggled her hips a little as she brushed against her. "I like being soft for you." She whispered. She rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes let her hand slid around Roman and push on her lower back and kissed her. "My sweet, beautiful Baby Girl." she whispered and kissed her again pressing them together. She was being bad, she was leading Roman right into what she had talked to Lee about. She moaned and kissed her deeper sliding her tongue into her mouth.

ROman moaned as she sucked onto her tongue and pressed closer. She knew she should step away and make her go take a cold shower but she _really_ wanted Celes to touch her. She shivered and felt her core throb. She smoaned and pulled back a little. "God… Celes… I do… I do want this but… we can't." She panted with arousal as she rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes groaned and nodded. "I know." she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." she kissed Roman one more time and made a little noise in her throat and then with difficulty pulled away and left the training room quickly heading to her and Lee's bathroom and getting into the shower. She turned on the cold water on high and just stood in it shivering.

Roman took a deep breath and walked shakily down to the kitchen. "Water… cold." She told the boys as she sat on a stool. "Pour it on me."

Harry took her in and went to get the water a small smile on his lips.

Sune walked over to Roman and touched her back lightly. "Look at you all sweaty and turned on." he teased lightly.

Roman shivered and pressed her legs together. She gave a whimper. "Please…"

Lee smiled, "Very sweaty… hot… breathing heavily…" He took a deep breath to take in her scent, "And very aroused."

Harry chuckled and brought the large glass of water over. "We can feel it too, but both the girls marks are going crazy where Celes?" he asked and held up the water. "Over the head?" he asked.

Roman nodded. "Shower…" she gasped when Harry poured the cold water over her head. "She's taking a cold shower." She shivered and felt her body cool down a little. "God… I wanted her… right there."

"Sparring will do that to you." Harry said softly sitting down as he tried to picture that with Celes but shook his head finding it weird to think about.

Sune chuckled. "Sex and fighting, who knew." he said.

"The energy was high the entire time they were up there." John pointed out.

Roman smiled at Sune, "Fighting and sex is always fun. Think about it. Grunting, being physical, touching in places that will make any of us all hot, and pressing body part against each other… yeah, its hot."

"Well I guess we will have to try that sometime won't we?" he asked and kissed her neck taking in the salty mixture with her normal taste.

"Its good…" Harry said looking at Roman heatedly. "Really good."

Roman shivered as she looked up at him. She remember many times being under Harry as he had his way with her. "Good, God. I need a shower."

Lee smiled. "Before you do, tell me, where is she… Training wise? Please."

She sighed as she took a deep breath. "She is very advance when she allows the spirit to take over a little. For Celes herself, she don't feel the feminine part of being trained. When I brought up the yoga the spirit didn't like it. However, with a little persuasion I was able to get her to agree." She giggled. "And as for the training… I think she will do well, she is ready to try and take on some of you guys, however, I'm not done with her so no training until I give the go. I want her to feel the sexiness of it then you guys can try and bring on the sex that goes with it." Her mind turned back to Harry taking her from behind when they had trained before. She shivered. "A few more lessons and I know she will get it."

Harry took in the new info and nodded thoughtfully then gave Roman a little grin. "Need help in that cold shower?" he asked. "Release some of that tension that sparring with Celes caused. Oh I bet it was hot to watch." he said picturing it and sitting up straighter as he became aroused.

"No, I have to be good." Roman moaned as she pictured Harry in the shower with her. "God! You evil man!" She hopped off her stool. "Okay, I'll be back. I need a clean the training room and then shower."

"I'll clean the training room." Lee said quickly.

"Fine," She waved her hand dismissively and quickly left the kitchen.

Lee smiled, "Come on boys, lets see Celes in the cute little warrior outfit I had made for her."

"Oh, I look forward to this." John said getting off his stool.

"Oh me too actually." Harry chuckled as he kept pace with Lee in front of Sune and John.

"Interesting." Sune smiled.

Lee took them up to the training room and had the room cleaned. He felt out for Celes and smiled. " _Come to the training room when you are done. I want to see you in this warrior costume."_

Celes showed up five minutes later, hair back in a ponytail a pair of gray sweats a mid drift green tank top and sweatshirt upzipped over it. "I guess its time then huh?" she asked him. She was still turned on but it was dull compared to the raging of it a half an hour earlier.

"Tada!" Lee said pulling out the costume. "If you will be so gracious and put this on for us."

Celes fixed them all with a look and a cocky little grin. She stripped down right there in front of them letting them all see every little bit of her body and then slowly started to pull on the costume.

Harry shook his head. "She sort of looks… awesome naked these days.' he whispered to Lee, Sune and John.

"I would like to put on record, that she looked awesome before. She just has more tonage now." John said.

Sune nodded, "From what I remember, she was pretty hot before. THis is just a new look and its pretty hot."

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Teasing little, Minx."

Celes looked over her shoulder pulling the costume into place. "What?" she asked innocently and then smiled a little more. "Would you like to do me?" she asked.

"I'll do you alright, do you a number where John lowers your little sex drive. Where's Ro, we can make her shy as well."

Celes gave a tiny frown. "That power sucks." she said turning away from them and reaching around to close up the costume. Once it was she pulled her hair out and let it tumble around her and turned around for the boys to get a good look.

"That's cute!" Lee smiled. "Okay, boys, get the camera's out."

John chuckled, "Yeah, totally anime style. I see her as Tohru going all hard on a ping-pong ball but missing it completely."

Sune covered his mouth and chuckled, "That would be cute but I don't think she would like that."

Harry chuckled as well. "That is cute." he said and smiled at Celes.

Celes gave a little pout she looked in the mirror though and then gave a squeal. "Oh my God! Its so awesome!" she said and walked over to the mirror and bit her lip. She grinned and summoned some liquorice and bit into it and her hair went up into a badass but intricate design. "Look it!" she clapped her hands happily and turned to the boys.

"Here, I got you a little play sword to pull it off." Lee said and gave it to her. He stepped back and took her in. "Oh, yes." He took a few pictures.

Sune outright laughed now. "Oh, I see the Tohru effect. And she squealed. She totally squealed."

John chuckled and tried to keep it straight.

"Come on, pretend you are going to rush at someone with it." Lee smiled. He was really enjoying himself as he took the pictures.

Celes giggled at him. "You won't be able to get a picture if I do." she said and then to appease him took a stance Dalton had taught her.

Harry chuckled. "Oh that's just cute. Why have we never thought of this before?" he asked.

"Right!" Lee chuckled and took more pictures. "I told you guys she was cute… not a badass. Just cute!" he smiled.

Celes stopped posing and dropped the fake sword and advanced on Lee. "I _am_ a badass too." she said taking the camera from him. Then she growled and turned to the door and started to stalk out.

"Awe, see she is the same, she still going to storm out all cute." Lee continued to tease. "You can say you are badass all you want but we both know you are cute."

Celes stopped and turned slowly. "You suck." she whispered. "Why do you do that? You play right to what I want. I want to be cute but I know I'm a badass too." she bit the inside of her mouth and then turned away walking away a little slower.

Lee smiled, "Because you will always be the cute little Celes… not the the badass you _think_ you are." He told her. He knew he was provoking her but he really wanted to see how far he could go before she snapped.

Celes growled and turned back around and walked up to him and pushed his shoulder a little. "I don't _think_ I am a badass, I _know_ I am a badass." she pushed his shoulder actually causing him to step back to the mirrored wall.

He continued to smiled down at her as he stepped forward to her and poked her nose. "Cute, and you _think_ you are a badass."

Celes' eyes darkened and she pushed him back against the wall fully and growled. "I am a badass, do I need to show you?" she asked him as her control started to slip a little.

Lee stepped forward again. "You can push me all you want but that won't prove anything. You are _cute._ Not a badass." He leaned over to her so they were nose to nose. "Prove it." he said quietly so that only she could hear him.

For some reason Celes couldn't figure out, those words made her entire body light up on fire and tingle with need. She growled a little and turned around and flipped him so that he went down on his back on the ground in front of her. She shivered and looked down at him and then turned to the other boys.

Harry snorted and covered his mouth. "Uh… so… I'm good." he stepped back a little.

Sune laughed even harder. "Oh, that was priceless! He even said 'whoa!' Oh, that was just… awesome!"

John coughed to keep from laughing.

Lee gave a groan as he laid on the mat. He couldn't even find words. She had totally took him by surprise and he Alemana was damn proud. Lee's chest was blooming with pride because of Alemana… even he had his own pride for her.

Roman stood at the doorway and clapped. "That's my Cel-Bear. Serves you right, caveman." She smiled anyways. She felt Lee's and Alemana's pride for Celes. "I think that deserves a little ice cream party and a movie."

Celes brightened at that idea. "Can we watch Funny Girl?" she asked bouncing on her toes. She turned and offered her hand to Lee.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, we could all cuddle on the enormous couch." he said.

"Is this a past time? Movie watching together?" Sune asked. "Cause I could be all about that if I get to cuddle with Roman." he said.

Roman smiled. "Yes its a past time. Come on. Usually we don't do anything very much. I mean teasing each other and taking care of the kids. Whatever you want to do we will do."

Lee took Celes' hand and stood up. "Little Minx!" he growled and tossed her over his shoulder. He pressed a hand to her ass to keep the little skirt from rising up. "Not too much ice can't spoil Ro's dinner."

Celes giggled and leaned down and used her hands to smack his ass. "Yes sir!" she giggled more and then looked up at Roman. "I might touch you." she whispered to her.

Harry chuckled. "I think maybe Sune should go with you guys so you don't." he said. "I actually think I may go do paperwork for that job." he said.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked him. "I mean I haven't seen you in a day and so many hours and now you want to go hide out?"

Harry gave her a little look and then smiled. "Well since you put it that way." he said and walked up to her and lifted her into his arms. "A movie watching we shall go." he said and pressed his lips to her ear. "And I will touch you." he said and started towards the media room.

Roman shivered. "Why does everyone want to touch me? I haven't even done anything?" she asked as she pulled her long maxi dress more over her legs.

"I don't know, but I know we all do." he said and led the way into the media room.

"Because you are so touchable." Celes said looking at her through Lee's arms. "Down, Chocolate Bear." she giggled and looked up when John and Sune came in. "Oh we will have to have lady sandwiches." she giggled.

Lee chuckled. "Harry you are in the middle. No touching of the Roman." He told Celes as he set her down. "As a matter of fact, I'll even lay next to Harry and you can be next to me and john next to you."

Celes gave a little pout. "Spoilsport." she whispered but when he sat down on the couch she changed her clothes out of the costume and back into her sweats and snuggled close to him as John sat down against her other side.

Harry chuckled and sat down with Roman next to him and Sune sat on the other side of Roman. He waved a hand and the movie Celes requested turned on.

Sune squashed next to Roman and rested a hand lightly on her knee.

"Hey, where's the ice cream?" Roman asked as she tucked her feet under her and rubbed Sune's hand. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Missed you too."

John chuckled as he passed a little pint of ice cream. He leaned down and kissed Celes' neck. "And you smell so good." He told her.

Celes shivered and turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you." she blushed and touched his cheek and kissed him.

Sune picked up Roman's hand and kissed it and then leaned over and kissed her. Then he turned to the movie rubbing small circles on her knees.

" _So this could be really awkward or really awesome."_ Harry sent Lee. After his words though he realized it was just comfortable, the six of them watching a movie. Celes sang along with every song and the touching was minimum. Just missing ones.

Celes watched the movie and when it came to the last song she only sang half before she got choked up like she always did and stopped looking at her hands. She smiled a little but the song reminded her of a sad time in her life.

Roman hummed along to the song. She new it hit a nerve with Celes but didn't really understand why. She really enjoyed the song. She was bummed every time Celes turned it off so she usually just listened to it in private. When the song was over ROman popped up. "Okay, I'm going to…" She smiled at Harry and Sune. "I'm going to nap. Oh, and a special request for the chef. I would like ribs and mac and cheese tonight."

Lee chuckled, "I can make that." He looked at Celes, Will you make the mac and cheese?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded wiping her cheeks. "Sure." she said and got up and took his hand holding it a little tighter than usual.

Harry got up and picked up Roman. "Come on, nymph, nap with me… or… if he wants to, Sune can come along too." he stopped and kissed Celes. "Buck up, Cel, its not like that anymore." he whispered to her and then carried Roman out of the room.

Sune looked at the three left and smiled. "I'm uh, I guess Ill try that nap thing on for size." he said. He rarely got ruffled. He knew he shared Roman with others and knew that if he wanted his time she'd give it to him. He tugged on some of Celes' hair and then followed Harry and Roman out the room.

Celes sighed and took John's hand and then walked with them down to the kitchen. "Maybe we shouldn't watch that stupid movie anymore." she whispered as she started to get things out for mac and cheese. "I just make people uncomfortable when that song comes on. I just… can't help it." she whispered and threw herself into cooking.

"Hey, mumbles." John called as he stopped her.

"Would it be better that you talk it out?" Lee asked.

Celes sighed and looked at him and then John. She shut her eyes. "I used to think that I could leave you Lee and life would be easier. I... So the song hits a nerve with me because as hard as I would try I would come back." She looked at him. "I always come back because this is where I belong." She shrugged. "It doesn't mean the same thing anymore. Now the song just reminds me of how hard life used to be and it makes me sad and happy at the same time." She finished and turned away so she didn't have to see how they reacted. She didn't like telling the truth about her insecurities someone always got hurt or didn't quite understand. It was an old insecurity that didn't exist anymore. She shook her head. "Ignore me." she whispered.

Lee kissed her. "I love you. We all love you. And you are… you are right, you can't run as much as I can't get away from you either. I will always find you and want to be with you. I have a need to protect you. Just like how Harry has a need to protect Ro."

"And don't forget about me." John said. "I'll find you too. I love you, very much."

Celes smiled at them. "I'm silly." She said. "I love you both, very, very much." She kissed Lee and then went over and kissed John. "I'm such a girl sometimes." She giggled.

"You have always been a girl." John chuckled and poked her nose.

"Yeah, so _cute_ too." Lee teased and pinched her cheek. He laughed as he quickly got out of her way and started in on making dinner.

"You sir," she pointed at Lee. "Temp fate." She laughed and went back to Mac and cheese making. She looked at John. "Did you and Ro have fun?" She asked. She knew they had but she hadn't really asked about it.

"Yes, yes we did. I took her to a spot to go cliff diving until she tried to gnaw a hole through my chest and neck." He chuckled. "Then we went scuba diving and played card games until I was forced to declare her the winner of the day. So now I owe her a date to a bellet and a family trip to Comic-Con." he smiled.

Celes' eyes lit up. "Comic-con? Oh really?" She asked. "Really? Really?" She squealed and did a little dance. "That's gonna be fun!" She sang.

"Right! I'm so stoked!" John said just as excitedly.

Lee looked between them then shook his head. "I'm stuck with nerds and I don't have my mate to help pick on them. This is a shame."

Celes giggled. "You like the neediness of us."

"Yeah man, it gives us character." John chuckled.

"And free range to pick on you." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." John chuckled.

Celes just grinned at Lee. "I think you'd be singing a different tune if I put on one of those sexy little costumes. I think you would embrace the nerd." She winked and put the noodles on to boil.

"I would embrace you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You are a nerd so you would be the only nerd to embrace."

"You would embrace me wouldn't you? And then touch me in all the right places." She whispered and shivered she shut her eyes and imagined it and shivered again.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yeah. You have the right idea." he laughed as he put the ribs in the pot seasoned them and started to boil them in beer and water. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed some more ingredients and started to make something else for Hail.

John chuckled. "Well we will have to see what you decide to wear. I vote for the warrior costume." he said.

Celes turned. "No, no. I will be sexy for Comic-con. You will see." she giggled.

"Awe, but you were so cute!" he chuckled and quickly dodged out of Celes' way before she could hit him.

"We are going to go round and round if you don't stop teasing me." she giggled and started to grate cheese.

Lee chuckled, "It's my job to tease you, you know that. John, tell her."

John chuckled, "I'm out of it."

Celes giggled. "No back up, Harry is upstairs." she sang and giggled more. She started to hum to herself and sway just a little.

Lee shook his head. "So not fair. If Harry was here he would back me up." He frowned at John who just lifted his hands in the air in surrender.

Celes giggled. "Looks like you two are on islands. Because both your backup is upstairs. You two are so cute." she giggled more and strained the noodles and then put them back in the pots to mix them with the cheese, butter, and milk. After that she put it in a baking dish to go in the oven. "My cute wittle Lee and John." she doted as she passed them to get to the oven.

"Little minx, go out and scat." Lee told her. "Go take a nap with the others."

"But I'm not tired." she pouted and then giggled. "Fine, fine." she said. She left the kitchen giggling still and went to the group room and leaned against the door frame. The three of them were actually napping. She smiled and walked across the room and crawled into the bed and wedged herself between Harry and Roman and kissed Roman as she curled between them.

The months went by with the same old thing. The girls trained until the point of almost having each other. Lee had to stop them a couple of times. Then they just lounged our the house. Celes went back to work at the clinic while Harry went back to McPotter. Roman split her time between McPotter and Rolesque. When Sune or John wanted out the house they also helped between the three businesses. Lee was perfectly content watching the kids and picking on Celes. A little disconnect started to develop between Lee and Ro. When Lee felt like it was getting too much he would lock himself and Ro in a room. They didn't necessarily make love but he spent time with her… getting to know his wife again.

In July the whole prison plan came into action. With some heated words and plenty of discussion Celes was allowed to be an inmate. Ro now laid in her bunk. She had spent a month in prison and she found it a little… comforting. No one messed with her… well not too much. She had gotten in a fight a couple of times to prove she was badass and not to be messed with. Other then that she had used her simple magic. Mostly to tweak the emotions of the girls and to cloak herself with she was looking around. She cloked herself again and got up from her bunk. She made sure her 'roommate' was sleeping then she walked to the bars and walked right through them. She hadn't use much of that power since Damon was a demon. She found it cool but she really didn't need it. She quietly walked down the blocks and into the busy areas of where the guards were. She simply walked by them and then walked into a couple of offices. She opened the filing cabinet and looked through everything until she found what she was looking for. Sure enough the girl was in medical… psych ward to be exact. " _Found her. She is in the psych ward. They have her on heavy meds. Says she is saying she is something she's not. Poor thing."_

" _Of course she does, most memory loss spell and potions aren't absolute."_ Celes sent, she laid in her own cellblock. She had been put in a different place than Roman shortly after their arrival. She appeared to the world to be sleeping.

" _Poor thing, must be telling them she is a witch but no one is believing her. Do you think because she is she had the memory loss it was still in her system that she couldn't get out… Then it don't help that they have her heavily medicated. "So, shall we do this tonight? Oh, wait, I need to find her… The file says she is in psychiatric… cell...328. A trip to the loony bin we go."_ She took the file and stuffed it into her pants. " _So, how are you doing, my sweet Celes?"_ she giggled to her as she walked out and headed for a guard. Se needed direction to get to the medical center.

" _My black eye is nearly healed. I look forward to lunch hour."_ She sent her own giggle.

" _My poor baby. I wish I could hold you and kiss your little boo-boo._ " She giggled again. " _You totally kicked her ass though. Made me proud… and horny."_

 _"I'm little had to make it known I can't be pushed around... And during rec time I so need to drag you off and have my way with you."_ This time she sent a moan as she pictured it.

Roman shivered and smiled. " _Ooh baby, ooh baby. Never though granny panties would do the trick. God I need real sexy panties. Just you wait. When we get out of here, I have something super sexy for you."_ she giggled again then paused when a guard walked by. She brushed against him and picked through his memories to find the hospital. She smiled as she got the information and passed it to Celes.

" _You'll have to get me to her. I can't cloak like you."_ Celes said switching into save the client mode.

Roman popped into the Celes' cell and smiled as she crawled up over her. " _Hello my lover."_ She giggled quietly and kissed her. Then she quickly got up and cloaked her. She walked through the bars and waited for Celes to pop out of her cell.

Celes popped out after her and marveled at Roman. " _You are amazing and so hot. I just want to have you right here right now."_ She sent as they walked quietly along.

" _Why thank you."_ She picked up the pace and quickly made their way to the guards. " _So do you think we can get her out tonight?"_ She asked.

Celes looked at Roman as they sidled around the guards. " _If she stays calm we can. I might be able to restore her if it's a spell. If it's a potion well that may take longer."_ She sent and dodged an unexpected move by a guard getting paranoid.

Roman paused and smiled at the guard. She didn't like this one but she felt his paranoia. She ran a finger down the back of his neck and quickly dodged out of his way as he quickly turned around but not finding anyone. Oh, she enjoyed this. She shook her head. Had to keep her mind on task. She ran after Celes and then popped them to the yard. She popped them out the gate and down the road. A couple miles later they were at the hospital.

Celes walked along and her body tensed and filled with the same fear as her first day at the prison. She grabbed Romans hand for a ground as they walked into secured medical facility. She shut her eyes as they walked and then took a deep breath. She reached out to Lee and felt him wrap his magic around her and felt even better. " _We need to get her out tonight. I'll sedate her if we have to."_ She sent Roman.

Roman shook her head. " _No more drugs. I'll keep her calm."_ She told her as she popped them inside the gate. She looked inside the windows when they got to the door. She walked though them, still keeping the cloak up. She looked around then popped out and popped Celes into the building. They walked around until Ro found the information desk. She looked through the paperwork. " _Third floor."_ She told Celes.

Celes nodded and then popped to the floor and walked along the doors until she came to the room number she used a spell to open the door and stepped in.

" _I would have just popped us in. You know, the whole don't want to be caught."_ She said as she closed the door behind them. She sat on the bed and the girl that was sleeping suddenly woke up. She gave a squeal as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and rocked. "Hush, child." Roman whispered as the cloak dropped for her. She spread her magic out to her and calmed her down. "We are going to take care of you. We are going to take you to your sister. Remember her?"

The girl laid back down. She didn't say or do anything else. She looked at the wall and blink a couple of times.

Celes' heart went out to the girl. She understood madness and not being sure who you are. She sat on the bed and ran her magic over the girl and sighed. "It's a spell." She whispered and placed her hand on the girls head gently and untangled the magical fog on her mind and when the girl went limp it was done. "She'll sleep now and when she wakes up she'll remember." She said softly.

"Good, you need to take her out of here, I need to find her file that here then erase the memories of us from here and the prison, I'll meet you, Harry, and Lee at the hotel room, yeah?.

Celes was reluctant to leave Roman alone but nodded. "Yeah, just be careful." She kissed Roman. "Please." She said against her lips and then pulled away. She lifted the girl up over her shoulder and popped out to the hotel room the boys were at a few miles away. "Hullo boys." She said.

Lee stood up. "Good God… your eye! Look at your eye! How did this happen? Who did this? I'll kill him… No, I'll torture them then kill them… No, I'll torture them, then kill them, then torture them again. Oh, my little Celes…" He cupped her face and gently kissed her black eye.

Celes smiled. "I started the fight, because they all thought I was a push over." she said softly. "I'm fine, nothing a little mugwart can fix." she kissed him. "Want to take her?" she asked Harry.

Harry got up and took the girl and then kissed Celes' cheek. "You look good though." he pointed out.

Lee shook his head and helped Harry with the girl. "Where is Roman?" He asked looking out the door expecting to see her walk in or something.

"She stayed." Celes and Harry said at the same time.

Harry sighed. "I don't like it but we need the rest of the information." he said.

"Besides, I can still feel her. If something goes down I'll go back." Celes added laying down on the open bed and moaning. "A real bed."

Lee sighed as he closed the door and sat down in a chair. "Want some real food?" He asked.

Celes popped up. "Yes!" she said and moaned again. "I have been dreaming about your food." she said.

He smiled, "I was just going to order room service. Did you want me to cook?"

"Mmm…" she trailed off thinking about it. "Duh, please tell me you have a pocket kitchen. I do not want anyones food but yours for the rest of my life." she said dramatically.

"Now, who is the drama queen." Lee chuckled. He gave a glance to the door expecting to see Ro walking any moment but still no sign. He pulled out the pocket kitchen and then made it larger. "What would you like? Oh, a real cheeseburger and chips?"

"Reading my mind." Celes giggled and then straightened a minute when she felt Ro's emotions fluctuate.

Harry shook his head. " _Time to be done, Ro."_ he sent her standing.

" _Not yet. I'll be here for another week. I have to make sure I get every guard that worked her. I didn't think about this part."_ Roman sent with a sigh.

" _A week!"_ Harry sent. " _No, no I'm coming in."_ he said already taking off his shirt to change into the guard outfit.

Celes got up on her knees. "What's wrong?" she sighed when Harry didn't respond. " _What's wrong?"_ she asked Roman.

" _Harry if you come, I'll raise the alarms, I mean it!"_ ROman shet Harry. " _I have to be here for a week. I have to make sure to cleans every guard that saw us. We were here for more than two weeks, so you know that is a full rotation of guards. Keep Harry there. Stinken butt monkey won't listen to me."_

" _But… I want to come back. I can obliviate."_ she sent and got off the bed and stopped Harry. "She's fine." she said with difficulty.

"You don't want her to stay either." Harry said.

"Well no, but she needs to." Celes said. "Relax Harry Potter. Roman is okay." she said and turned to Lee who was listening but not saying anything. "You know even though I want to go back to be with her she probably won't let me. Relax.' she whispered to Lee and touched his tense shoulders.

Lee nodded and went back to making the burger patties. He really didn't like this. But he knew Roman was thorough and meticulous about things.

" _Nope, you can't come either. I'm going to cloak myself the whole time I'm here. I'll be hiding out so there is no reason for us both to be hiding out. I just need a week. That is all, only a week."_

Celes gave a deep sigh. " _Please, be careful."_ she sent and went over and fell on the bed and gave a tiny frustrated scream. "Hard headed, stubborn woman.:" she growled kicking her legs.

"Right, never listens does whatever she wants." Harry grumbled sitting down heavily.

" _I'm_ always _careful._ " She had to giggle at that.

Celes sighed and leaned up on her elbows and looked at Lee cooking and then fell back and moaned again. "All that's missing is a little bit of sex." she whispered and rolled over on her side. She removed her inmate jumpsuit with magic and was now in a pair of sweats and shut her eyes. She wanted Roman there with her. To say she was scared would have been an understatement she didn't want Roman to get caught. She should have stayed. Insisted upon it. She growled. "Freaking prison." she mumbled.

Harry watched Celes obsessed like he did and found his feelings mixed about Celes acting that way. Roman was his ward, not hers. He made a shocked noise in his throat and stood pulling on his jacket. "I'll go update John and Sune." he popped out.

Lee sighed and shook his head. He went to the refrigerator and poured a glass o f juice then handed it to Celes. "You need to calm down. You are on edge and its putting Harry on edge. You know Roman. She is big girl… ties her own sandals and everything." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "Yeah, I know." she sat up and drank the juice and looked up at Lee and then winced a little when she tugged the bruise on her ribcage the wrong way. "So, hows hotel life been?"

"Its alright. Mostly us worrying about you and Ro." He told her as he went back to cooking. "Nothing too exciting going on here." he nodded towards the girl, "So, whats your diagnosis on her?"

"Botched obliviate charm. She'll have complete account of memory when she wakes up. Poor thing, scared unsure who she was. I can relate." she whispered and looked at the girl sadly.

"She's skinny too." He shook his head as continued to cook. "And you… My poor little baby. You have a black eye… wait, what other injuries do you have?" He asked as he eyed her.

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "I have a cracked rib, she clipped me in the side. And I have a massive bruise on my lower back from where she slammed me over the benches in the cafeteria where we were fighting." she whispered.

Lee gave a suffered noise. "She slammed you on the benches? God… woman, what am I going to do with you?"

"Lick my wounds?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. You got yourself in this, you can get out… wait, what are we talking about again?" he handed her a plate and sat down with a sigh. He gave another suffered noise and touched her eye. "Lets, fix your ribs first, lower back and then eye. I can't have you going home looking like this. The babies will be all upset."

Celes smiled and grabbed his hand and made him push it up under her shirt over the bruising and broken and hissed a little as she healed it and then moved his hand around to her lower back and moved a little closer to him and healed her back. She sighed and looked up at him and smiled. "Better." she whispered.

"Are _you_ better?" He asked. He ran the back of his knuckles over her cheek. "No more cases for you. Next time I lock you away."

Celes used the closeness of his hand and healed her eye. "Okay, I won't ask to go on anymore cases." she whispered and tipped her head back letting her lips part a little. "I promise."

He nodded. He sighed and gently kissed her. "You'll be my prisoner." He told her. he kissed her again. "Okay, you have to eat, then you can use the shower with _hot_ water and I have some of your bath salt if you want to just soak."

Celes grinned. "Okay, maybe a shower." she said. He body was abuzz with what he'd said and she giggled a little and scarfed down her burger like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She finished in record time and sighed. "That was yummy!" she said and then got off the bed. "Want to join me?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom. She ran her magic over the girl and found her still deeply sleeping.

Lee looked at the girl and then shook his head. "No, I don't think it would be wise."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and went into the bathroom. She closed the door but not completely and turned on the shower as hot as it would go, stripped down and got into it and sighed and shut her eyes.

" _You suck, Roman. Why can't you just come back."_ He sent her as he sat back in his chair with a little growl.

" _Because I have to make sure no one remembers us. Hey, I'm reading over our files and They said Celes is prone to violence."_ she giggled. " _Said they were going to send her to therapy."_

" _Roman, you are deflecting. I want you back! I want you here now… with me. Geez, Celes had a black eyes, a big bruise on her back, and cracked ribs. I need to see you. I need to know you are okay as well."_

" _Well, you will see me when I get back in a week. If I don't do this, we will run into problems. It will be okay if one or two guards remember. It will be like they had the same dream, but I can't have the whole guard staff remember us… Oh! And the inmates. I just got done clearing all their minds of us. Lot of work there."_

Lee sighed, " _I'm telling Georg, maybe he can talk some sense into you. Or better yet Luke… wait, never mind, he will only make matters worse. Roman, come home… or at least come and get some food."_

" _I'm not hungry. I"m sleepy. I'm already hidden away with a warm blanket and my files. Tomorrow I'll just go and find how many officers are on pay roll and then go to their house one by one, how does that sound?_ "

" _Better then you staying a week."_ Lee sighed. " _Please, be careful."_ Lee listened to Roman sing softly in their connection and was soon fast asleep in his chair.

Harry walked in when Celes walked out of the bathroom. He took her in and sighed. "You look like you feel better." he whispered.

"I do." she whispered back and sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. She snuggled close to Harry when he laid with her. "I like working like this, but I promised Lee I wouldn't anymore. I got too beat up." she said.

Harry shook his head. "You have anger issues." he said.

"No, I just didn't want to get pushed around." she whispered back. "I'm little so people think they can." she defended resting her cheek on his chest.

Harry rubbed her back and sighed. "Okay, Cel." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Arent you tired."

"I am." she yawned on cue. "Good Night, my Harry Potter." she whispered and fell asleep.

Harry did a check and then checked on Roman and then finally fell asleep himself.

The next night Roman popped into the hotel room. "Tada! I have made it with a li…" she trailed off when Lee wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Woman… don't ever do that again!" he growled. He kissed her and held her close.

Roman moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, Lee Jordan, if I didn't know any better I would think you missed me." She giggled.

Lee growled, "Don't give me that crap! I should put you over my knee right now! You were supposed to return _with_ Celes. Not _stay_ behind. I should ring your neck… but I'm fond of your neck too." He nuzzled it and moaned as he kissed her again.

Harry stood by and watched Lee say and do all the things he wanted to and sighed.

Celes stood next to Harry and took his hand and rested her head on his arm. " _Its okay Harry Potter, you'll get your moment."_ she sent and watched Lee and Roman a little longer and then turned away and checked on the girl.

Roman giggled and then pushed Lee away. "Okay! Okay, I'm good, I'm whole, I'm… Oy! You can't touch me like that. You're not a priest." She giggled and popped away from Lee and his wandering hands and fingers. "Okay, so, I have a list of all the guards and their addresses so we can drive around and take their memories. Geez, I'm _starving!_ Oh, how is our girl?" She asked looked over at the sleeping girl. "Is she still sleeping?"

"She woke up briefly this morning and Lee fed her but she didn't say much and then went back to sleep." Celes said. "I think shes sleeping off the trauma." she said and then in two steps she was wrapping her arms around Roman tightly. "I hate that you made me leave." she whispered so only Roman could hear. "I should have stayed." she pulled back slightly, her eyes were light blue.

Roman smiled at the spirit that was inside. She cupped Celes' face. "Its okay. There was nothing going on anyways. Besides you needed to get her here and keep track of her." She pressed her forehead to hers. "I'm fine, I'm unharmed. It was like playing hide and seek… except the guards didn't know they were seeking for me." She giggled. "Don't worry. It was no big deal. Really, it wasn't."

Celes nodded and kissed her and then stepped away so Harry could finally have a moment.

Harry stepped up to Roman and ran his hands down over her body checking her. "God… woman." he whispered and then kissed her and hugged her satisfied she was unharmed. He pulled back and went into business mode again. "I got in touch with her sister, and we can deal with the guards." he said staying close to Roman now.

"Oh, good. The poor thing. Do you think a few days rest will get her back? Then we can get the bastards that did this to her." She walk to the bathroom and squealed. "Real toilet paper!"

"Right!" Celes said momentarily distracted. "And a shower is fantastic. Oh and you have to lay on the bed!" she said.

"Prison has changed them." Harry said.

"I see." Lee said shaking his head.

"Hot water! Hey!" Roman poked her head out, "Anyone bring my bath oils? Oh, and a bubbled bath. Yes, that's what I need." She said as she went back to the bathroom and started the hot water. "Real shampoo too!"

Celes turned around looking at the boys and wasn't surprised when Harry was the one producing Roman's oils and bubbles. She smiled and reached out her hand and took them. "I got this." she said with a wink and walked into the bathroom and held them out to Roman. "And there you go." she said.

"Thank you." Roman poured the oils and then when it was mixed added the bubbles. She gave a squeal as she stripped down and slipped into the hot water. She hissed but then sighed as she sat in the water. "God…" She moaned.

"Hey Ro, what would you like to eat?" Lee called from the door.

"Chicken enchiladas, with refried beans, and spanish rice." She moaned. "And a big as scoop of ice cream." She shivered at the mental picture of it. "Now that is an orgasm on a plate."

Celes sat down on the toilet and watched her as she saw Harry take a post at the door. "You know what, I wanted to hide in a closet and eat you out." she said bluntly hearing Harry snort.

Roman shivered and looked at her and giggled. "God… just all aggressive aren't you?" She giggled. "I'm trying to relax in my bath and you are getting me all worked up." She gave her splash. "Be gone with you, horny little woman. I already told you have plans for you and me later, later. You have to wait."

Celes gave a tiny groan. "Can't get nothing from nobody." she complained and bumped into Harry on purpose leaving the bathroom. "Whoops." she said and giggled as she rubbed against him and then went back out into the hotel room.

Harry growled a little. "Shes worse than you." he said to Roman.

Roman giggled, "She is horny, what can I say?" She sighed again as the hot water seemed to warm her down to her bones. "God, I can just sleep in here."

"No, but after you can nap in the bed if you want." Harry said and walked over to the tub and sat on the edge of it. He grabbed a cup and dumped water over Roman's head taking his time and started to wash her hair for her massaging the skull.

Roman moaned. "God… I miss this too. You know women in one facility is so not cool. Some of them are just… stupid… and ugh! Then they are all, 'I'm your wife now. You have to do as I say and I touch you.' Yeah, that is why she is in the hospital bed now. Bitch. So, lucky Celes didn't see her. She probably be dead."

Harry nodded. "Probably. They put you in different cell blocks?" he asked.

"Yep. Bud during meals and rec time we got to see each other. So that was good." She frowned and then growled. "Stupid bitches. After Celes beat the girl up you can't believe how many were lining up to get to her. Celes had felt my jealousy markings more than once." She growled again. "I should have taken their names as well."

Harry chuckled. "That would have gone over well, and I'm sure much like you do, Celes didn't even give them a second glance. Its a bunch of horny girls in a place where sexual activity is restricted and when it does happen it cause the girl had power." he said.

"Bitches." She grumbled. She looked up at him, "Please tell me you brought me clothes… with sexy underwear."

Harry chuckled and waved a hand and a small pile of clothes appeared on the counter. "With lavender, because I picked them." he whispered and kissed her. "And yes, women in prison are bitches in heat."

She giggled, "So it would seem." She sighed again as she closed her yellow eyes. "I shall stay in here forever."

Harry chuckled. "Until Lee finishes your food." he said nudging her gently. "You know you want to eat."

"I do, but I never thought a hot bath would feel so good!" She shivered with pleasure and smiled. She quickly washed then stepped out and grabbed a towel. grabbed another towel and dried off her hair and started to brush it. She turned on the hair drier and started to really dry her hair. the hotness of it was just so good!

Harry watched Roman enjoy the simple things when a squeal from the main room distracted him and he shot off the tub and got to the room in time to see Celes on the bed with the girl holding her down while she thrashed.

Celes held the girls and used tapped Roman powers to calm her down. When she was she sat back and sighed looking at the girl. "Okay, Sweetie, lets see what you remember okay. I'm Healer Diggory, I'm here to help you." she said gently.

"No! No! I"m not taking no more…" She trailed off and frowned. "I… I saw you… You appeared out of thin air… in my room… was it last night?" she asked.

Roman rushed into the room as she pulled on her lavender dress. "Oh! She is up. The poor… Celes, its been too long with the jealousy. You get off her right now." She demanded.

Celes sighed and eased away from the girl. "Yes dear that was me." she said gently sounding more like Molly to soothe the girl and Roman's jealousy all in one swoop. "Can you remember who you are?"

"I… I'm not a muggle… Oh! I'm Sandra… Sandra Clearwater! I'm a witch! I am a witch… I don't have my wand though." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't have my wand and they mocked me for it. They only laughed when I said I was a witch. Then…" she shot out of the bed. "Where is that bastard! I'll kill him! No, I'll torture him and then kill him!" She swayed on her feet as she held her head. "Too much…"

Celes shot up off the bed and caught the girl and then placed her back in the bed. "Oh you poor sweet child." she whispered. "We will fix this, and get your family to you.' she said and ran light fingers over her head and eased her back to sleep with help from Roman's power and her healing magic. "Okay wheres her family?" Celes asked turning to the rest of them and caught site of Roman and shut her eyes. "Distractions!" she grumbled.

"I contacted the family, they should be on their way to us." Harry said.

Roman frowned and looked down at her dress. She was covered properly. "What's wrong with my dress?" She mumbled to herself and turned back to the bathroom to finish her hair.

"Clearwater, eh? Didn't Perc marry a Clearwater?" Lee asked.

Celes' eyes opened and she looked at them and then back at the girl and then nodded. "Yeah…" a knock sounded on the door.

Harry walked over and opened it and was met with his client and Percy Weasley. "Hello." he said.

"You hired Harry Potter?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I did." Penelope said with an uncomfortable shift. "We can discuss it later."

"Still don't like him, huh, Perc?" Celes asked from behind Harry.

Percy looked at Celes and sighed. "Hello, cousin." he said. Percy was the only Weasley that addressed her that way and it always stung a little.

Roman hummed as she walked out. "Well, what a nice surprise." She smiled. "Percy the Perfect Prefect." She teased.

Percy made an irritated noise. "Roman." he said. "So all of you are still… in that crazy way."

"Its hardly crazy Percy, just not what you agree with." Harry said stepping aside. "Please come in." he said.

Penelope flew past them and to her cousin. "Oh, is she alright?"

"Shes fine, tired, malnourished, a little traumatized." Celes said going over to stand in the kitchen area.

"I'm going to do it. I have to do it." Ro said as she smiled. "Want to know why?" She said as she slowly walked up on Percy. "Because I know, deep down you like it!" She quickly hugged him and held him tightly. "Awe, Percy, I missed you. Miss teasing you too."

Lee coughed as he saw Percy's face. "Well… you know, you should come around more often." was all he could say.

Celes nodded but didn't say anything taking some secret pleasure at Percys discomfort.

Percy stood stiffly. "Maybe next family gathering." he said and sighed in relife when Roman let go.

"I don't know when that will be, but we will send you an owl. You have to meet our huge family." Harry said proudly.

"And I'm your little brother baby mum. So you have no choice but to like me. Besides," She gave him a mischievous look. "If you don't show up, I will come to your house and hug you some more. But I won't stop there. I will even kiss you all over your face!" She giggled and then kissed his cheek.

Lee laughed and Percy's discomfort. "She's family you have to grin and bare it."

Percy gave a deep sigh. "I know, we will attend and for the record I keep up a correspondence with my nephew." he said.

"But not all of them." Celes said under her breath and turned and started pulling out things for peach cobbler mumbling to herself.

"Yeah, I know. He tells me everything. Besides, you have some more nephews and nieces to visit and adore." Roman poked his side. "You show favoritism because of it. That's not good. Oh, and the babies don't even know about you yet. Let's see, I think Hail would have been the last one you see, yes? They were at mama and Papa Weasley's for a little bit."

Percy nodded. "Yes, Mother keeps me up to date on your growing family. You're like a factory." he said lightly teasing them.

Roman smiled, "No, we just like to have sex. You should try it some time. I hear its really good." She giggled and sat down.

Lee had to run out the room to laugh.

Harry chuckled and caught Penelope blushing which meant they did in fact have sex. "Well since you're here we can discuss payment."

"Payment?" Percy asked still blushing.

Celes let a bowl slam down and then sighed and continued her work. "Well he won't do it for free, Percy." she clipped off. The last time she had seen him had not gone well. He'd said some pretty terrible things about her life decisions.

"Ill give you the family discount.' Harry said good naturedly.

Percy nodded slowly.

"Just pay him, Percy, he found Sandra!" Penelope said sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, we found Sandra and we had to go into prison to get her." Roman smiled darkly at him. "You wouldn't want that leaking out, would you?" She whispered to him so that only he could hear.

Percy stiffened and looked at her. "No I wouldnt. I'm running against my brothers wife. Yes, yes I'll pay you."

"Good show." harry said chuckling.

"Oh, good." Roman smiled and turned to Penelope. "Okay, so here are your instructions, because I know Mr. Stiff over there will only mess them up. When Sanda starts feeling better and talking more you come back to us. I want to catch the asshats that put her in there. We know they were wizards. Celes found the spell that was worked around her mind. If you want Celes can continue to treat her." She looked over to Percy. "You know, keep it all in the _family_."

"You can bring her to the clinic." she said.

Penelope nodded. "We will."

"Good," Roman nodded. "And don't worry, we will catch the bastards that did this to her." She turned to Percy and shook his head. She walked up to him. "You put your foot in your mouth again, haven't you?" She asked him. "Now you have to fix it." She pointed to indicate Celes, whom was grumbling as she made the peach cobbler. "I better see some hugging too."

Percy got up and walked over to Celes. "Celes, I'd like to apologize for the things I said last time we were together."

Celes grumbled and then looked up at him. "Which part? The part where you said all my children will never be legitimate or the part where you said I made the wrong choice in choosing to be with all of them?"

Percy winced. "Both, I was being a prat. It was an upsetting time in my life." he leaned closer. "Penelope found out she can't have children that year."

Celes stiffened and her heart went out to him. "I'm sorry, Perc. But its no excuse. And if you're nice maybe I'll ask John to help you." she added.

"John?" he asked.

"Husband three." she said with a little smile and then she realized how much she missed John. "You are forgiven." she sighed.

Percy nodded and then paused and pulled Celes into an awkward hug, it looked like Sheldon trying to hug Penny. Then he let her go and went back over to his chair to wait for his wife to be ready to go.

Percy and Penelope took Sandra home shortly after that and Celes finished her cobbler. She sat down on the bed where Roman was sitting now and kissed her neck to her shoulder. "We should go home now." she whispered trailing her hand up her thigh.

Roman squealed and pushed her hand down. "You horny little woman! I told you I have something special for us. We are not going to be dirty woman and do it anywhere… well, not just yet. I want a bed, some wine, nice dinner, then some sexy underwear to tease you." She giggled.

Celes gave a groan and snapped. "Fine." she said and got up off the bed. "I'm frustrated and I'm horny and I can't get a goddamn thing from anyone. So when you decide… all of you that its okay for Celes to have sex again please let me know." she snapped and popped out without another word.

"Whoh." Harry said and walked over to sit next to Roman who no doubt felt the sting of that.

She frowned. "I… I just wanted it special for the both of us. I mean we had each other in some hideaways but… I wanted something special for when we got out. Is that wrong?"

"No, I think she just wants you all the time. Just like you a feening for her she is feening for you and you've done nothing but shut her down today. And it doesn't help that she seems a little weird coming off this job. She hasn't stopped moving since she woke up." he noted.

"I'll fix it tomorrow." She sighed. She laid on the bed and gave a moan. "A real bed too." she pulled a pillow under her head and hugged one to her. "And real pillows."

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Prison has made you appreciate the small comforts hasn't it?" he asked brushing her hair back still concerned about her.

"It has… it really has. I appreciated them before but now… God, I love them!" She giggled as she closed her eyes. She looked up Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Worried for some reason." he whispered and laid down next to her. "I think I'm bracing for what happens after you and Celes make a baby." he said walking his fingers up between her breasts not really coming onto her. "Shes going to become your protector."

She shivered a little and allowed Harry to touch her. She knew he had to touch her. It was part of his process of making himself okay for not seeing her so long. "I… I guess she will. But, Harry, it won't be like any other time I'm I'm pregnant with Lee's child. I'll have all of you at some points." She smiled up at him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay." he whispered and ran his hand over her neck and then up to her face and cupped it and kissed her softly and gently. "I don't like not seeing you everyday." he said. "But I'm glad we could still talk."

She smiled and kissed the inside of his hand. Then she kissed each of his fingers. "I miss you too, warrior of mine. Man that is so gung-ho about my protection." She giggled. "Told ya I could do it." She nipped his fingers.

Harry chuckled. "And you did awesome. And Celes did too. I'm proud of her." he said and kissed her neck. "And you."

"Yes, because we are awesome." She sang. She shivered. "Harry, what are you doing?" She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh nothing." he said and kissed to her shoulder. "Just… calming myself down." he chuckled and licked her shoulder and nipped it.

She giggled again and scooted a little closer to him. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that is exactly right." he whispered and started to kiss across her collarbones and laced his legs with hers.

She lifted his chin. She kissed him and moaned as she did. Their kiss earlier was too brief. She wanted to taste him as well. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled as she scooted away. "No touchy."

Harry chuckled. "Oh no?" he asked and proceeded to start tickling her.

Roman squealed and wiggled to get away. "No! You cheat!" she laughed and squealed as she tried to get away again.

Harry just dragged her back to him and tickled her more. "I'm only touching you a little, Ro." he laughed.

She squealed. "You cheat! You cheat!" She laughed and started to crawl away. "No touchy! No touchy of the Roman."

Harry chuckled and let her get away. "Alright, alright. I think its time to go home." he said. "I'll do the paperwork tomorrow." he said still chuckling.

"Oh, good, that gives me time to tease Celes a little more and then set up for a nice lunch/dinner date." She giggled and bounced out of the bed. "Lets go, Koa!"

Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand and popped them home. Lee had gone shortly after Percy had left and Celes had stuck around to be near Roman. He walked Roman into the kitchen.

Celes looked up when they came in, gave a brilliant blush as her outburst and slid off the stool and fled the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

"In the words of Celes. OY!" Roman called. then sighed. "I'll get her tomorrow. Oh, yes, I'll get her. I'll make her suffer!" She still ran after Celes. Then jumped on her from behind and growled into her neck. "Don't you run away from me!" Since Celes' training they found Celes grew strong enough to carry Ro with no problem. Roman wrapped her arms and legs around her, still trying to slow her down.

Celes sighed and carried Roman slowly. "I feel like a dumbass." she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you just want it to be special. Not that having you hard and fast in the hideaways wasn't fun but I get it. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking with my woman brain, I was thinking with my man one." she winced.

Roman giggled. "I like that. I really do." She kissed her neck up to her cheek. "I love you. But you don't have to run away from me. I have tomorrow all planned out. We will go on a lunch/dinner date and have dessert in our room." She giggled. "A _real_ room with _real_ dessert."

Celes moaned a little. "That sounds nice. I shall dress special for you." she said and bounced Roman and then twisted her around to her front and set her on a table and kissed her hard. "Tease." she said against her lips as she squeezed Roman's thighs.

She squealed and tried to get away. "Yes… yes I am!" She squealed at 'am' and then giggled.

Celes held her firmly to the table and then crawled up on top of her lap and sat herself down pushing their cores together through Roman's panties and her pants. "You are a horrible tease, and I know right now you can feel how hot and wet I am for you." she rolled her hips and panted slightly. "Tease." she moaned and then lifted herself up. "But I can tease too." she said and got down and started away.

Roman shivered. "Oh, the horror! Its okay, I got something really good for you tomorrow." She sighed and smiled as she went up to their closet and pulled out a few hangers of lingerie and popped down to their room. She giggled and place them in the closet tomorrow was going to be nice." She changed into her pajamas and then crawled into their bed. She sighed as she took in the real blankets and the real bed. "A real…" She sighed and drifted to sleep.

Celes was still buzzing when she felt Roman drift off to sleep. She sighed and went into her workroom and started in on a potion she'd been dabbling with for sometime now. She turned on her music loud and tried to block out her raging hormones and concentrate. She finally gave up and stopped working and went into her private shower and turned on the water lukewarm and got in and let it run down her heated body. She knew she could just try and alleviate herself but she also knew it would be enough and she'd just wake up in an hour ready to go again. She sank to the floor and sat in the stream of water for a while, knees pulled up to her chest hair matted around her. She stared at the wall across from her trying to ignore her need. Then she got out of the shower and fell into her bed after dressing but no bothering with her hair. She pulled a pillow behind her and hugged another and suddenly her relief to have a bed took over and she fell fast asleep.

The next day was just fun of teasing Celes. Roman had made Celes scream in frustration a few times. However she had her own growls of frustration when Celes turned it around on her. The boys had just sat back and watched as the war between Ro and Celes went on. They were not getting in the middle of it. Nor did they pay attention when Celes or Ro walked into the kitchen to complain. They heard nothing, they saw nothing. It was the middle of the afternoon when Roman made her way down to their room again. She showered and giggled to herself. She was going to be naughty today. She wanted something special for her and Celes but the way things were going, they were going to be hot and heavy until they tired each other out… or tired Roman out. She giggled as she dried off and looked at the articles of lingerie. When she decided she pulled on this little mesh thing. It was black and covered the front but left little to imagination since it was see through. Satin pinkstrips went down the side to cover her nipples and met down to her core in a little pink patch to cover her core. In the back was nothing but pink string straps, it made it look like she had a tong on in the back. Roman squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror she looked at her back then turned and looked at her front. She heard a noise from the door and gasped when she felt Celes. She turned and looked and saw Celes staring at her heatedly. "Now Celes… Lets be calm and think about this." She said, knowing it was no use. It was just like the time when she had caught her checking her clit ring.

Celes took a deep breath. She started to walk towards Roman slowly. "I put on this for you, and was coming to see if you were ready to go." she whispered indicating the pinstriped suit pants she wore with black heels and a green button down shirt buttoned down so you got peek a boos of her see through black bra on with a matching pinstripe jacket over top. "But now… now we are not going anywhere. You have teased me for two days, and that little..final straw." she said and when she got to Roman she kissed her hard. "You are mine, and I am going to take you." she whispered and lifted her into her arms and carried her into their room.

Roman moaned and shivered. She she was placed on the bed. She squealed. "Celes… Celes, lets just… just for a moment…" She crawled to get away but squealed when she heard Celes grab her ankle and pulled her back. "I know, I've teased you… but…" She gasped and moaned as she leaned her head down on the bed.

"But nothing." Celes said pressing her fingers more into Roman's clit through her little… thing. She growled and sat up and peeled off her jacket and shirt to reveal the bra and then wiggled out of her pants to show the rest of the little set which contained black see through panties and a garter belt with little black bows on the end at the garters. "I am having you now." she said and leaned down and kissed Roman and then down her neck as she allowed her own throbbing core to settle on Roman's through their naughty underwear.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. Her body shivered as her core throbbed and leaked. "But… but… but…" she moaned as she shivered again and rolled her body, it was no use to even argue. Celes had that look of nothing was going to stop her.

Celes moaned and rolled her own hips. "I will make you food, after. I will give you a good dessert. We can watch movies and touch all night I just… need to have you now." she moaned and with a wave of her hand their clothes were gone. "It was pretty, but this… this is better." she shuddered as their wet cores touched and she rolled her hips flicking their piercins together and shivered hard as she kissed Roman's collarbones and down to her breasts.

Roman moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips faster. "God..." she rolled back onto her head and arched her back. She slide her fingers into Celes' hair as her nipples harden and she shivered again. She loved the feel of her against her body. She moaned louder as she lifted her hips higher and rubbed harder against Celes.

Celes moaned and shuddered and then with a loud moan she opened herself and pushed their souls together. She moaned and shivered hard as she thrust her magic into Roman. She wanted every inch of her. "God Roman I love you so much." she panted out and rolled her hips sitting up a little and pumping into her with her magic. "So much…" she whispered and rolled her whole body as she reached down and stimulated Romans hard nipples and growled a little as her body tightened and she shut her eyes and dropped her head back rolling harder on Roman.

Roman moaned as she held her hips and rolled her hips more. "God… Celes…" She squealed and rolled onto her head. Her body tightened and she started to scream out her moans. She shook her head from side to side gripped Celes' hips. "Celes… Celes… Celes… I'm…" She screamed as she arched her body and her orgasm hit her. Her juices gushed from her and her body jerked hard.

Celes looked down at her and she didn't expect it or see it but her own orgams slammed into her so hard she had to lean over and press her forehead to Roman's to ground herself. Her eyes shut tight and she felt somewhere her juices flooding out. It had been quick, but she had gone without for two whole days. She jerked hard and moaned and kissed Roman with a tiny growl and as if testing their limits rolled her hips and jerked again.

Roman jerked and moaned. she kissed Celes back and sighed as her body jerked again. "God… you… you…" she moaned.

Celes moaned and jerked. "I know…" she moaned and rolled her hips again and jerked hard again. "God… that's just… God…" she gasped and shut her eyes again.

Roman kissed down Celes neck and moaned as she took her time to add a hickie. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. "I love you." She said against her neck.

"I love you too." Celes whispered and moaned again. She just stayed there on top of Roman wrapped around her. "We need to eat." she said after a while and kissed Roman's neck.

She giggled and then started to gnaw on Celes neck. "Mmm, you taste good." She gave little growl and giggled again.

Celes laughed and kissed her. "Stop, you little devil." she whispered and rolled over on her side. "We need to eat but I don't want to leave the bed. I just want to stay wrapped up in you all day." she nuzzled Roman's neck and made a noise in her throat.

She giggled again, "That's okay. We can stay here and I'll just gnaw on you." She giggled and sighed as she shivered. "We can eat here and watch movies, just like you said earlier."

"Okay, good." she sighed. "But we have to get food." she sat up reluctantly. "Ill get food and come back." she hopped out of the bed and waved a hand and she had on one of Roman's large t-shirts. She crawled back on the bed and kissed Roman. "Don't move, don't do anything till I get back." she kissed her again and then giggled a little as she skipped up the stairs of their room and into the kitchen. She hummed as she put together something for Roman and herself. Taking care to include things Roman would want. She stood on her toes in the freezer looking for ice cream still humming. She went to grab for one and slipped on something and gave a squeal and went sprawling back out into the kitchen. She sat on the floor giggling at herself.

"Totally saw that." Lee smiled down at her. "Are you okay?"

Celes hugged the pint of ice cream to her chest and giggled. "I'm good. Just slipped on some ice." she got up and put the ice cream on the large tray.

"Really? Just ice cream? Come on," he picked her up and sat her on a stool. He pulled out a basket and started to pack food. "You know, you can use a basket, next time, instead of a tray. If I know where Ro put the picnic basket of awesome, I would have you take that down to your room, then you would be okay."

Celes giggled. "I just wanted to see if you'd come down here and help." she teased him as she kicked her legs grinning.

"Little minx." He handed her the basket and kissed her on the forehead. "I felt you girls finish, so I know food would be involved soon. And I assume you girls will be cooped up in your room for a while."

"You would be right, sir." she poked his nose. She stood on her toes and kissed his chin. "Thank you." she sang and then ran off back to her and Roman's room. She ran down the stairs and jumped into the bed. "Food time!"

"Food? Food is good." Roman giggled as she sat up. "Ooh, a basket of food… ice cream!" She sang as she went to grab for it.

"Hey! No, not yet. Real food then I will feed you ice cream.." Celes giggled pulling it away.

"Grr to you." She giggled and then opened the basket. "Mmm, samiches."

Celes laughed at her and helped her pull them out and sat back and started to eat wiggling her toes. "I feel good!" she giggled.

Roman giggled. "Oh, really? No more frustration or being edgy?" She poked Celes' side and smiled.

Celes giggled. "That won't last, I shall feen for you again before this night is over." she moaned a little. "God, all I want is you." she whispered and looked at her.

She smiled at her. "Oh, well, I'm not going to deny you." She giggled. "Maybe just a little to tease you."

Celes growled a little. "Oh I swear if you tease me I will tie you up next time." she smiled and leaned down and kissed Roman with a moan.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. She moaned and then sucked on her lower lips a bit. "I shall keep teasing you then, because its really fun." she rubbed her nose against hers. "You are fun to tease too. Oh, so fun." She giggled and kissed her again . She bit into her sandwich and hummed to herself.

Celes shook her head and ate her own sandwich. "What movie would my wife like to watch?" she asked wiggling her toes.

"Phantom of the Opera." Roman said as she bounced a little and ate a few potato chips.

"Oh, good choice." Celes said getting off the bed and putting it in. She moved the little couch so they could watch from their bed and then got back in the bed and started the movie and picked at her cheese. "I love you, you know that?" she said softly.

"I do." She giggled and scooted closer to Celes. "I love you too."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arm around Roman and nuzzled her neck. "Mine." she whispered softly and smiled and watched the movie a little.

Roman smiled as she watched the movie. God, she missed real movies too. Yeah they were locked up for nearly a month but all the things they took for granted was just… yeah it made Ro appreciate them more. She scooted closer to Celes and slid down between the blankets and snuggled closer to Celes. God, she missed snuggling too.

Celes hummed along with the songs she knew by heart and kissed the top of Roman's head occasionally. She rubbed her arms and just enjoyed having her body close. The movie was nearly over when she felt John's presence hovering outside of the door. She frowned a little and looked down at Roman half asleep. "What does John want?" she whispered.

"humm?" Roman asked as her eyes started to grow heavy.

Celes smiled and kissed her. "I'll be right back." she said and kissed her again and climbed out of the bed and went up the stairs and opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked him.

John's head came up. "I didn't want to interrupt." he said.

"Well you did, silly man. Now talk." Celes said leaning on her door frame.

"Uh… Ro needs to take that potion I gave her now." he said scratching the back of his head.

Celes frowned. "Potion… Oh! Oh! Really?" she kissed his cheek. "Okay! Thank you!" she called and shut the door and ran back down the stairs. "Roman! Wake up." she jumped on the bed.

"Can it wait? No more sex until later. I want to sleep." She said as she started to roll over.

"Its not for sex! Roman wake up, wake up!" she said shaking her and then thinking better of it and stopping. She leaned over to her ear and kissed it and then whispered. "John said to take the potion now."

"Potion? What Potion?" She asked. Then she suddenly sat up and accidentally bumped her head into Celes. "Owe." She said as she held her forehead and pouted.

Celes rubbed her head. "Owe is right, jeez, Ro." she said and then bounced a little. "Take the potion!" she said bouncing back.

Roman rubbed her head and then leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out the vial that held the purple liquid. She looked at it and just… froze. She was going to have Celes' baby… when she took the potion it was going to lock in… it would help protect the baby. Tears gathered in her eyes. "A girl." she whispered. They were going to have a girl too. Red hair and yellow eyes. She was going to be beautiful… a baby of their own. Yeah Damon was their baby but technically he was Roman's. But this girl was going to be a creation that both Celes and she made together. She looked up at Celes. "I'm scared." She whispered. "What if… what if the potion don't work?"

Celes pressed her forehead to Roman's. "He doesn't say it all that often but he is sort of super smart about this. And I checked it. Its going to work." she said. "I promise." she kissed Roman and fought her own tears. She was excited and scared and elated and cautious all at the same time.

Roman nodded as she unstoppered the vial and then drank the potion that was inside. It was the first step in keeping their baby and she was terrified.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman. "I got you this time, I'm not going anywhere. Not for nothin." she whispered and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here, I will hold you up and I will keep you strong and our baby safe."

Roman sniffed and nodded then she shook her head. "You can't. What about you? Don't lose yourself." she told her. "She cupped her face. Don't lose you."

Celes looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. "I… I'll try. I'll just ask the boys to make me step back when I need to." she whispered and kissed her. "But I can't… I can't let anything happen this time like I did last time. I'm ready for this I am going to make sure you are okay." she kissed her again.

She giggled and shook her head. "You didn't let anything happen to me last time. It wasn't your fault." She kissed her again. "I love you." She rubbed her nose against hers and giggled.

"I love you too." she whispered. "I love you so much." she let her hands slip down between them and touched Roman's flat belly. "A girl, a baby girl is going to be in our arms in nine short months." she whispered eyes dancing.

Roman smiled brightly. "Yes!" She laid back down and giggled. "A baby girl!"

Celes laid down with her and sighed. "You're having my baby." she sang softly. "What a lovely way of showing how much you love me." she continued to hum the tune and kissed Roman's neck as she drew patterns on her flat belly.

Roman giggled as she laid back and closed her eyes. She found it relaxing to have Celes humm… or sing to her. She gave a yawn and stretched a little. "I think that I'll have to go into the tank. I want to tell the others too."

Celes looked at her. "Our fish tank?" she asked softly and then continued to hum.

"No, silly." She giggled. "I meant to tell Pele and Hi'iaka."

"Oh! Yes, yes we should tell them. We should tell the boys first… if John hasn't spilled the beans on it." she giggled. "He hasn't, I know he hasn't, he keeps it a secret most times till we figure it out ourselves."

Roman giggled and closed her eyes. "Yes, we will have to tell them." She sighed as she turned into Celes and wrapped an arm around her and giggled. "My Cel-Bear."

Celes laughed. "My Ro-Ro." she whispered calling her by a name she hadn't in a while. She kissed the top of her head. "My little Mama." she giggled at that and held her tighter. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes and giggled then groaned. "Ro-Ro." She shook her head as she fell asleep.

A few weeks had past and Lee found himself feeling antsy… really antsy. Everyone was acting as normal but he noticed Ro kind of kept to herself. She was beginning to glow… like really glow. She was happy and played but he felt a withdraw. He rubbed his arms as he slowly paced the kitchen. He paused when Harry walked in. "Hey." He smiled and unconsciously started to pace again.

"Hi." Harry said, he felt the way Lee looked. "Whats going on?" he asked although he already had some idea.

"Ro is withdrawing from me. When I ask her if something is wrong she says she is fine. But yet she is slowly withdrawing. I don't know what is wrong with her."

Harry nodded. "I feel it too." he said and sat down but then got up and started pacing with Lee. "I… I'm worried, mate." he said softly.

Roman squealed in alarm and then ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "You! Both of you! Come with me!" she said as she grabbed Lee and Harry and pulled them up to her work room. "Okay, Lee, I need you to add a little magic." She said hurriedly as she stirred the contents of her potion. "Harry, you need to slowly pour that potion into here."

"But Ro…" Lee said.

"Do it! Hurry!" Roman said with alarm.

Harry did as Roman said confused as hell as to why Roman wasn't doing it herself.

Celes ran into the room. "Are you okay? You screamed, are you alright?" she asked going over and checking Roman over concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said shooing Celes as she continued to work. She watched the potion carefully. "Okay, Okay, ease up, Lee." She told her when Harry finished pour. She held onto Lee's hand gently and firmly as she eyed the potion. "Okay, that's enough." She told him and then turned off the fire from under the cauldron. She covered and smiled. "Oh, that could have been a disaster. Stupid magic." She growled as she flexed her fingers and little sparks of magic just crackle.

Celes sighed in relief. "Ro, we talked about this when it started fading." she said.

John walked in. "I heard screaming from Roman." he said walking over.

"My potion was going to burn. I needed to brew it. Rain asked for more of the Luscious Licorice." Roman gave a little pout as she crossed her arms.

"Really? All of this for a hair product?" Lee asked.

"Oy! This is a girl's tool. It has to be made. Besides, I had to write down the steps for her so she could make it her own, but in order to do that I had to make some."

Celes rubbed her arms. "Calm down, please, Ro." she said. "I will help you from now on, okay?"

"Oh, its okay. Really, it was just something simple and Lee and Harry helped. I'm not upset. Don't worry too… Oh, God… excuse me." She ran to the bathroom and vomited. The stupid morning sickness was getting stronger with each day. She was able to keep it at bay with the potion but now she was up to two vials a day.

Celes sighed. "She may have to do this the muggle way." she said to John. "The potions arent working anymore either."

John nodded. "I know, there are ways I'll do some research."

"What are you two going on about?" Harry demanded he was angry now.

"She's pregnant." Lee said. "It makes sense. Her powers are going and she is sick… morning sickness." He sighed and walked over to the bathroom and rubbed Roman's back as he pulled her hair back for her.

Harry gave a little noise and then walked out of the room.

Celes frowned at his back and then turned and went over to the bathroom and squatted next to Roman. "Baby Girl, I think its time to try some less magical ways to help this." she said softly.

Roman goaned, she rinsed her mouth out and then sat down. "This sucks."

Lee Picked Ro up and sat down with her on his lap. He held her and gently rocked her. "It will be okay. You have Celes and John on the case."

"Yep, we are." Celes said and kissed her cheek and stood. "Uh, we should probably all talk anyways." she said rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Lee said as he still held Roman. He needed to hold her… to have some kind of connection to her. He nuzzled her neck and moaned against it.

Roman giggled and leaned her head to the side. She shivered, "Oh, geez, this is going to be good."

Celes watched them for a minute and then swallowed hard as she felt a little upset and hurt. She frowned. "So, kitchen." she said and turned and left.

"We have to go to the kitchen." Roman giggled.

Lee kissed her neck to her shoulder and moaned. He took in her scent and just couldn't stop kissing her. She was addicting. "Okay…" He moaned again. Then he stood up and walked out to go down kitchen.

Celes looked up when they came in and then went back to her baking while she waited on the other three.

Harry came in and went to Roman and touched her arm and ran his hand down it and then let out a sigh. He kissed her forehead and moaned a little.

John and Sune walked in together and both walked and put themselves around Roman protectively.

"Hey! Hey! That is enough!" Roman said and wiggled her way out of Lee's arms and found herself standing on the island. "Behave! Sit down, all of you. None of this wall of tower."

Celes turned and gently tugged on her hand and then when she lowered herself she lifted her off the counter and set her on a stool. "Please don't stand on the island, sweetheart." she said softly and kissed her neck.

Harry watched them and a few emotions went through him. "So… we can't feel her. She's fading."

"That's because her magic is fading." John said softly.

"But her magic always fades when she is pregnant, what's the difference now?" Lee asked.

"Its going away completely. The baby was conceived and it sustained by magic." Celes said softly and smiled and touched Roman's belly that was still flat.

"So no magic… no connection." Harry asked.

"No, there is still a connection… its like when she ran out of juice… but not cause I can still channel her." Celes said.

"Yeah! If you…" Ro trailed off and frowned. "But isn't that because you are connected to me by the soul, though?"

Celes paused. "Oh…" she whispered. "Oh." she said again feeling bad. "I didn't think of that."

Roman winced too. "Sorry, guys. But I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll do whatever I have to do to put your minds at ease, 'kay?"

Lee frowned and then sighed, "It's safe to say that the further into the pregnancy the more muggle she will be?" He asked as he looked at John and Celes, trying hard to fight the need to lean over and touch Roman. He just… he wanted her wrapped around him. And he wanted to make sure she wasn't leaving or give her a reason not to leave.

Celes felt another little tug of anger and hurt at the way the boys were looking at Roman. "Yes." she forced out. "It'll get more so as she goes on." she resisted the urge to cry and step closer to Roman at the same time.

Harry frowned. "Well… it sucks." he said. "For the record I'm starting to lose you too." he said to Celes.

Lee nodded. "Same here. I thought it was because Ro was upset with me about something I did." He sighed and leaned his head on the island counter top. "This is going to be hard."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and kissed Roman's temple. "I'm going to go dance." she said to her and then left the kitchen.

Harry watched her go and then turned back to the others. He looked at John and Sune. "How we doing?" he asked.

John shrugged. "I can feel the baby, and the baby has Roman's magic… so I'm okay." he said.

Sune sighed. "I can't feel her through her marks. But I know she's still there." he smiled at Roman.

Roman smiled at him. "I knew that is how you could track me. I can do that same… well, when you aren't masking yourself. It's how I felt you in Hogwarts as Nick's mama. I learned to hone in on your feel to the lightest little hint of power."

Sune chuckled. "You and your adaptive magic." he said and leaned over and poked her nose. "You are glowie with light, little goddess its very attractive. I think the others would agree."

Harry nodded. "You do glow." he said. "That little girl is filled with light." he decided he was going to be happy and deal with his need to find her and touch her not in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He nudged Lee.

Lee nodded, "Yes, very much so. Its just like…" He trailed off and smiled. "Its really attractive."

John nodded. "I like the light on you." he winked at Roman.

Roman blushed, "Okay. Well, I have to go nap. Healer Diggory's orders, seconded by John." She grumbled.

"Just until we figure out the morning sickness thing okay?" John asked.

Harry watched her go. "This sucks." he said after he was sure she was gone.

Lee nodded. He looked over to John. "What about… what about sex? And last time she lost the baby, how is she now?"

"Good, baby and mummy are fine. Strong healthy. Sex is at her discretion, just refrain from the rough stuff." John said.

He nodded. "There won't be any roughness coming from me." He said as he looked over to the doorway. But he did want her, he would just wait until he got the okay. Celes didn't seem happy with them when she left. Maybe he would back down until he got the okay from both of them.

"Well I won't try anything till she say I can." Harry shrugged and then groaned. "This sucks! I'm going to punch a bag." he said and drug himself out of the kitchen pouting a little.

Lee walked up to the dance studio and leaned against the door frame as he watched Celes dance. "You doing okay?" he asked.

Celes tumbled into a roll and then popped up and pressed her hands into her back and looked at him. "I… I feel guilty and mad… and hurt." she said and turned off the music.

"Why?" He asked as he stepped in and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Guilty because… I mean I got her pregnant with a baby that's taking her magic away and you guys can't feel her. I can though cause I'm her soulmate and then I feel worse because… you know… you wanted that job." she whispered and turned around so she didn't have to look at him. "And then this angry thing…" she paced a little. "I mean I don't think I'm actually angry… I'm just… feeling protective… and the hurt well that's just me… the girl I mean… feeling left out." she shrugged and looked at him. "I'm thrilled for the baby though, don't get me wrong."

"Celes, "Who said that I wanted the job? We all knew this was coming. We are happy for you and Ro, really, we are. She is just delicate now. We just didn't know how this was going to work out. I mean last time the baby was weak. We didn't feel the magic leave. The baby is strong this time so it makes sense that we would feel this. You and John said that she was created of pure magic so, yeah, I would make sense that we would feel the magic leave. But you know what? It will give us all a chance to help. Right? I mean… now you know how we feel when you carry our babies. It will just take you some time. Let us help you, okay?"

Celes looked at him for a few minutes and then nodded slowly. "I… I'm bloody scared." she whispered and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "What if I mess up?"

Lee smiled at her, "Come here, Celes." He told her by the hand and the walked her to Damon's room where he sang and colored with Vinny and Hail. "You see that little turd right there?" He asked as he nodded to Damon.

Celes nodded. "I do." she said.

"And you see that protective little redhead?" He asked and smiled.

Celes smiled. "I do." she said softly watching them.

"What's the difference of having them and having a new one? One, Ro carried and the other you carried. Then there is the little Batman, Ro also carried. You are a great mama. They love you. The only difference between now and then is that you helped created a new baby with Ro. But you are a great mama."

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "Its going to be alright though, yeah? You'll help? and Harry… when he gets his head right." she whispered, she knew Harry without having to feel him. He was messed a little about all this.

"Of course we are. I'll tell you a secret." He whispered as he leaned down. "I still get nervous every time you and Ro are pregnant with my baby." he smiled.

Celes looked up at him in surprise. "But you're so cool about it."

He snorted as he walked her away from the room, "I'm nervous and then when it comes to the birth I'm even more scared. Its why I need at least Harry in the room with you girls. I'm the one that hold you girls and while you focus, but Harry is my focus point. He helps me keep calm." He gave a little smile. "Don't tell him, 'kay?"

"Awe, you guys have such a cute bromance." she poked his side and then leaned on his arm. "I won't say a word."

He chuckled. "Good." He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't feel bad, okay, its just part of the protectiveness we feel when one of you carry a child. You just gotta learn to tone it down a bit." He leaned down to her ear. "Remember she will always come back to you."

Celes shivered a little bit and then nodded. "I'm more emotional than your garden variety father." she whispered and turned her head and pressed her nose to his. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He kissed her and then sighed. "first time dads are so cute." He teased.

Roman sunck out of her room and quietly tip toed up to the training room. She wasn't ready to nap. She wasn't even tired! She smiled as she got closer to the training room. Maybe hiding out would probably help… but then again, John always seemed to track her down. "Stinky baby power." She grumbled as she walked into the training room. She saw Harry and then turned to leave.

"Roman?" he asked and held the bag. "Hey, you alright?" he asked and then stepped two steps to stop her. "Its okay, stay." he said. "Please."

She peeked over to him. She turned and held her hands behind her back and toed at the ground. "I'm supposed to be napping but I'm not tired. You're not going to tell on me, are you?"


	23. Chapter 23

The next few days went by pretty well, Lee and Roman just had fun. He chased her around as she screamed running from him. One day they did go ice skating. That even turned into a chase, after Roman pushed him down by accident. However, most of their time was spent inside the cabin. Roman enjoyed her time. It was only at night when her guard was down that she would cling to Lee in her sleep. She murmured in her sleep and whimpered. It took Lee whispering in her ear to calm her down for the rest of the night.

Soon they were packing their things to go to their flat. Once there, Roman gasped. "What did you do?" She asked looking at the inside. "Its like… wow!"

Lee smiled brightly, "Do you like it? I made some changes, you know expanded a little. The old one had some… bad memories. So, I wanted to change it and make it new. This is _our_ flat."

Roman looked around and smiled brightly at him. "Our flat?" She asked and then she squealed and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and moaned. "Husband, I believe we have some rooms to use. Like that couch over there, God, it looks so comfy. Then there is a kitchen over there, that needs a little lovin, Oh, and lets not forget the bedroom and bath." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Lee moaned as he held her. "Oh, you want to try out every room, eh?" He kissed. "You going to keep calling me your candy daddy?" he gave her a growl.

She giggled and shivered, "Oh, I'll call you whatever you want. You are my Main Squeeze."

He paused and looked at her, "I am?"

"Of course you are!" She kissed his neck. "You are my Main Squeeze. God, I love squeezing you." she moaned.

Lee shivered, "You keep calling me that and I'll let you squeeze any part of me you want." He growled as she waved his hand and let her fall to the couch. "Now, you teasing wench. I've been through a week of being picked on and teased."

"Now, hold on a minute. I didn't pick on you." She said as she pointed her toe at him. " _You_ were the one that was picking on _me_. There is a difference. I don't take _any_ responsibility for the past week." She said as she crossed her arms.

Lee growled as he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. His tongue pushed past her lips and he taste her with all the possessiveness he could muster. "I shall keep getting you." he growled to her playfully.

Roman giggled, "Not unless you catch me." She popped out of his arms and took off running up the stairs. She hid behind the door of the closet and waited for Lee to enter the room. When he did she stayed quiet and tried not to giggled. She crouched down and watched him walk into the closet and then walked out. She quietly walked up behind him and jumped on his back. She giggled as he growled. He flipped her over onto the bed and she quickly rolled over before he could do anything else. She giggled again as she quickly jumped up on the bed. "Come on, come and get me." She told him.

He growled and crawled onto the bed. "You are so going down, both now and sexually." He told her.

She shivered and bounced on the bed. "I don't think so!" She sang teasingly.

He chuckled as he shot across the bed to grab her legs. He slid off the bed empty handed. He looked up and saw her bouncing on the bed still giggling. "Woman," he growled as he got back up and crawled back on the bed. He shot for her again but this time instead of going for her legs he jump up and grabbed ahold of her. He rolled them so that she was pinned under him. "Let's see you get out of this." He challenged.

She squealed as she thrust her body up and rolled him over so that he was under her. "I think I won."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." She giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. She moaned and pressed her body into him.

He moaned then he growled as he rolled them over and pinned her down. "Not this time." He gave a dark chuckled then tied her to the head board. He kissed her again as he ripped the the front of her shirt.

She gasped and shivered. "Lee!"

He smiled as he moaned and kissed between her breast. He licked at the bubbled part of her breast and sucked on it. He licked the valley between her breasts and sucked on the other. He nipped her skin and leaned up to look at them. Through the material he could see the harden nubs of her nipples. "You like it." He gave another growl as he grabbed the material of her shirt and ripped it further down the front of her. He kissed down to her navel. He dipped his tongue into her navel swirled his tongue around. When he pulled back he bit her ring and pulled it a bit. "God, I love this part of your body too." He moaned. "I'll be back for that."

She rolled her hips and moaned. "God…" She whispered. She shivered as he ripped her jeans, breaking the zipper as he did so. "Lee," She moaned. Her body heated up. She couldn't seem to say anything else. She actually did enjoy when he ripped her clothes off her. She watched as he he kissed down to her core and looked up at her.

Roman looked at him as she waited for him. She looked at Lee and knew it was Alemana she was looking at. She shivered and gave a whimpered. She bit her lower lip and fought against the need to roll her hips. "Please." She panted. When his mouth covered her core she gave a scream as she threw her head back.

Alemana growled against her core as stabbed his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He licked up to her clit and swirled it around. He pulled on her ring with his teeth and sucked on her clit. He went back to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her.

"M-makuakane." She stuttered. She screamed again as she tried to pull her away. She gave another scream when he pulled her down closer to him. She rolled her hips and shook. She curled her hands into fist. She felt excitement explode into her stomach from her core. "M-makuakane..." she stuttered again.

Alemana growled again as he pressed more into her wanting his tongue to go deeper into her. He tasted her juices and moaned as he closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast and hard. He chuckled darkly as her body bucked wildly under him.

She screamed out her moans as she tried to pull away from him. Her toes curled and she pulled onto her bindings. She wanted to get away from him but at the same time she wanted more. She shivered hard as she felt her orgasme fill her along with that familiar pressure. She felt Alemana growl against her again as he pulled her down harder. Her thighs quaked and shivered. She threw her head back and screamed louder as she climaxed. She screamed again when her juices surged out of her and onto his face. Her whole body shook with the intensity of it and she moaned as her muscles in her thighs and legs contracted.

Alemana soaked up her juices. He licked the insides of her thighs and moaned as he sucked and nipped her skin. He kissed up to her naval and dipped his tongue inside. "You taste so good, Sotia mea. There is no other taste in the world like you." He licked up to her breast and paused. He licked her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. He licked across to her other nipple and did the same.

Roman moaned as her whole body shivered and shook. "Please," she panted. "Please." Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. He set her body on fire and he was just fanning it and making it hotter. She wanted more, she needed more, and she needed him.

"Do you want me, Sotia mea?" he asked.

"Y-yes. God, yes." She told him.

"Then you shall have me." He told her and kissed her. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth he slipped into her core. He moaned at the feel of her hotness and the tightness. He kissed down to her chin and scraped his teeth against her skin. He hooked his arms under her knees and thrust hard and fast into her. He leaned up onto his knees and leaned his head back and moaned out loud.

"O-oh G-god!" she stuttered again. She rolled onto her head and screamed. She felt a quickly orgasm take her over and shake. "P-please… my hands…" she moaned as she arched her back. She felt her juices leak out between them. Her thighs were now covered in them. The strength of his body surging into hers was insane. She couldn't get enough of him but she wanted to touch him and scratch at him. She wanted to be wild with him.

"No, Sotia mea. You stay bound." He growled as he thrust harder and faster into her. He dug his fingers into her thighs and growled with every thrust. He looked down at her and moaned. Her sun kissed body started to glow, not only with love, lust, and power, but with a light that was shining from within. He wanted to wrap himself all over her and keep her to himself. He growled as he leaned down and kissed her hard. He nipped at her bottom lip and smoothed it out with his tongue. He surged his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her mouth.

Sweated beaded over their bodies and Roman moaned against his lips. She opened her mouth more to him and allowed him to dominate her mouth. She shivered and moaned again as she tried to move her hips with him. She felt his hands reposition onto her hips and helped her lift them to meet his thrust. She broke their kiss and screamed louder. She used her feet against the bed as leverage and thrust harder and faster against him. Her body shook with the need to come again. "ALEMANA!" she screamed.

He slipped a hand between them and pressed against her clit. She screamed louder as her core clamped onto him and milked him. She was climaxing hard and it sent him over the edge into his own orgasm. He roared out and shook as he pumped a few more times and spilt his seed into her.

Lee collapsed upon her and moaned as he rubbed against her. He waved his hand and her binds fell away. He kissed up her neck as she continued to jerk and shiver. He moaned again as he slid a hand under her ass and started to pump slowly into her.

Roman's moaned as her body jerked harder. She didn't know what he was doing to her body. She felt hot and in need. Her orgasm had seemed to blind her and make her deaf to everything around them. She felt his body rubbing against hers and she moaned again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. She felt his muscles roll as she slid her hands over his back. He was still moving and she was feeling another orgasm fill her. She didn't understand nor did she comprehend that she was moaning and meeting his slow thrust until her orgasm hit her. She heard Lee give another moan and felt him climax again. She moaned as she held him.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing they heard. They held each other and rub each other whenever they could move. When Roman began to shiver with cold, Lee rolled over and pulled the blanket over them. He slid his hands into Roman's hair and rubbed her head. When they were all out he ran his fingers through her hair until they both fell asleep.

Lee woke up before Roman and smiled. She laid on top of him, in a peaceful sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair again and sighed. He kissed her and ran his fingers down the side of her nude body. He felt her shiver and shift a little. He smiled as he did again and then ran his fingers up her back.

Roman arched her back. "Lee…" She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up." He smiled.

She giggled again and adjusted so she was looking up at him. She smiled and kissed his chest. She laid her ear over his heart and sighed as she heard the his steady beat of his heart.

Lee lifted a lock of her dark hair and pressed it to his lips. "What did you call me this afternoon?" He asked.

"When?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

"This afternoon when me and you were in the throes of passion." he said dramatically.

Roman giggled. "Makuakane." She smiled.

"Mauakane." he repeated. He smiled. "What does it mean?"

"I'll never tell." She sang as she sat up on her knees.

Lee laughed. He took in the sight of her and moaned.

She smiled and then looked down. "Oh, look, Princess Rolee is waking up." She giggled.

He growled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto her. "You teasing wench." He growled against her neck.

Roman shivered and laughed. "You like, when I tease you."

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Go out with me. We will go out and have dinner, and do some dancing."

"Dancing? We are going dancing? Oh, I like dancing with you." She giggled and placed little kisses on his lips. "I would love too."

Lee smiled, "Then lets go." He moaned and kissed her again. "Teasing wench." he chuckled.

She giggled and rolled him over. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower and change.

After teasing her some more, Lee also showered and changed. They went out to the same night club he usually took her when they were in the U.K. It was a jazzy type of club. Dim blue lights, little candles on the table, a band that played smooth R&B, jazz, or blues. It was one of his favorite spots. He was always excited to take Ro to the club. They would eat and then dance the night away. He loved the feel of her in his arm, and loved how she followed his lead so easily.

Roman smiled as Lee spun her out and then spun her back in. She giggled and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She was enjoying her time with Lee. She had missed him. She had miss him so much.

"Roman, when did you grow up?" He asked her.

"Somewhere between now and after I married you." She giggled.

"You know, you are a very beautiful woman. In school you had this nice little shap that any teenage boy wouldn't mind exploring, but now?" He moaned and closed his eyes as if savoring the image of her. "Now, you are this woman. a beautiful, curvy woman, that any man would dream of touching." He moaned again and pressed closer to her.

Roman smiled. "Well, my hips did get wider, and I did get taller, Oh, and I can totally wear the hell out of some heels. I love my shoes." She giggled.

"And you are such a tease, but I love it." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, Lee Jordan."

"Remember how, I said, I can't find a flower that suits you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have. And I think you will love it." He waved a hand and a deep red dahlia appeared. "For you my love. Its classy and beautiful, but yet it has a haunting look to it. And all at the same time, its exotic."

Roman smiled as she took the flower. "I love it. I really love it." She giggled and kissed him. She held it and smiled. "I have a flower."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on, love, let me make love to you." He told her. "The right way." They make their way back to their flat and he carried her up to their room. "You better prepare yourself." told her as he pulled her shirt over his head. "This is going to be an all nighter."

Roman giggled, "You think you still have it in you?" She teased.

He kissed down her neck as his hands cupped her breast. He heard her moan as she rolled her hips. He held her down and looked up at her. "Oh, I still have it." he whispered and smiled up at her. "Tonight we are going slow. Tonight you are going to feel how much I love you." he kissed down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth.

Roman moaned as he kissed between her breast and then took her other nipple. His teeth scraped against it and she gasped. He kissed her down to her navel and dipped his tongue into it.

"As my memory serves me right, I did say I would come back to this." he whispered against her stomach. He dipped his tongue in and out of her navel. She rolled her body as she rubbed his head as she moaned. He licked around it and dipped it again.

Roman felt that strange erotic feeling as if he was actually in her. She gasped as she came. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him and he smiled up at her. He kissed her navel.

"You enjoy that, don't you?"

She nodded as she rubbed his head, "Do it again." she whispered.

"In due time, love. In due time." he kissed her pelvis and kissed her lower until he got to his core. "I seem to have a craving for more fruit." he whispered.

She gasped as she rubbed his head and bit her lower lip. Her body felt tingly and bubbly as if she was simmering on a low heat. With each stroke, flick, and jab of his tongue her body grew hotter. She rolled her hips as she pressed him closer to her. She wanted so desperately to release. She wanted him hard and fast but he would not relent. He kept his slow torturous pace. She gasped and shuddered her orgasm. Her body tingled as she rubbed her breast down to her stomach. She shivered as she enjoyed the after effect of what Lee had done to her.

Lee kissed her inner thighs, he kissed her knees, then he kissed her calves. He sat up on his knees. He took one of her feet and kissed it. He scrapped the the bottom of her foot with his teeth. He sucked her her toe and gently bit the side of her foot.

Roman giggled as she wiggled her toes. "That tickles." she whispered. He smiled down at her and gave her foot one last nip. "Want to know why I enjoy kissing and sucking on your toes?"

She shivered and nodded. "Yes, she breathed."

"Because you make them look pretty. I caught the act of us having sex in a mirror and I saw the beautiful way your legs was pulled up and your foot just arched so pretty with her toe pointed. I knew I needed to kiss you all over." He moaned against her foot. "You make sex look beautiful, and I love it."

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Do, I?"

"Yes, you do, you so do." He kissed a trail up her body. When he got to her lips he kissed her gently. His tongue swept into her mouth to taste her. He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He kissed her again and gently nipped her bottom lip. "I love everything about you. I love your personality. I love your spirit. I love your need to protect. Your need to love. Everything." he kissed her every time he gave her an excuse why he loved her. "Open our connection so I can show you how much I love you." he told her as he kissed her jaw line.

She did as he told her and gasped. She was overwhelmed with his feeling for her. More tears gathered in her eyes as she tightened around his neck as he kissed her. In that moment he felt her full power return to her. She sniffed as she kissed him. "I love you, Lee. God, I really love you."

He slowly filled her and she rolled onto her head and gasped out her orgasem. It was as if they were so synced with each other that their feelings filled her to a point it needed to be released. Her body shuddered as sharp spikes of pleasure plagued her.

"Look at me, Roman," He whispered. She opened her eyes and stared into his dark one. "I want you to see me. I want you to know who it is that is giving you your pleasure. I want you to know it is me that will always make you feel this. This unique love for you is me." he thrust and she climaxed again.

It was as if her body was celebrating in the fact that he still loved her and it didn't want to ever let go. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him tight. He slowly thrusted and savored the feel of her body. When he kissed her it wasn't just to taste her but to savor her taste.

He wanted this night to stay in his memory until the day he took his last breath. He also wanted to erase all of her doubts from her memory. He loved her, he loved her so much he didn't know what he would do without her. "My main squeeze." He whispered and smiled.

The gentle way he held her and moved caused her to cry out as another orgasm over her again. She held him tighter and didn't want to ever let go of him. For the night and the next few days… until she the rest of her life, he was hers and she wasn't going to let him go.

Lee picked up speed and gently scraped her neck with his teeth. He felt her orgasm again. If tonight was their last night he wanted to touch her and make it last all night. He flipped her into another position and took her from behind. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Roman fisted her hands into the sheets and screamed into the pillow. Her body jerked and spasmed. When she came down from yet another orgasm she found herself in another position with Lee rocking harder into her. All the wall he was just gentle.

When he changed her into another position he tried to kiss every inch of her skin. He couldn't get enough of her and no matter what position he put her in he always made sure she experienced the pleasures of it.

She didn't know how many positions Lee had put her in and how many orgasms she had. By the time she had found herself on her back she had another orgasm taking her over. She had dug her nails in Lee's back and scratched him down his back. Lee roared out his orgasm and collapsed upon her.

She moaned as her breathing finally became normal. Her body still jerked with the aftershock of so many orgasms. She felt so tired by yet so satisfied at the same time. She opened her eyes as Lee finally leaned up and looked down at her. Morning sunlight streamed into the window.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her. He brushed her hair out of his face and kissed her again.

Roman laughed and then moaned as a small orgasm rocked her.

He smiled and moaned with her as he felt her small release. He nuzzled her neck and sighed. He breathed in his scent and closed his eyes. He kissed her again and gently sucked on her lower lip again. They both moaned. "I love you." he rolled over as she clung to him. He gave a chuckle as he pulled a blanket over them.

She settled herself on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Lee."

He gave a moan as his fingers ran up and down her back. His eyes were closed as sleep started to take over him. He waved a hand and the windows closed to give them some darkness.

"I love you too." she whispered as she fell asleep.

He smiled as he fell asleep with her.

The rest of the week went by with them acting like teenagers. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. They would try to go out but they would only end up returning back to the flat soon after just to have each other. They even left in the middle of a movie just to get home and have each other some more.

Now that Ro's magic was completely back Lee was able to feel more of Roman's emotions. The closer they got to the end of the week the more she seemed to become nervous and agitated. He knew that their little honeymoon was coming to an end and they would have to face reality again. Not just reality but to continue living life with each other and their family. It was part of life and it was what made life interesting.

It was their last night together and tomorrow they would return back home. Lee sat outside the tub as Ro sat in the tub with rose petals flowing in the water. She played with the petals but she was distracted and her emotions were at war with each other.

"Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Would you honestly divorce me, Celes, and Harry?" Lee asked.

Roman stiffened. She looked at him and then looked back down at the flowers. "Maybe just Celes and Harry." She whispered.

"Why? Don't you love us?" he asked feeling hurt that she would and considering himself in the same category.

"I do, oh, God, I do. But… lately, I just… its not the same. I know our relationship has to grow but its not the same. "You don't come back to me, we haven't slept in _our_ bed. Its always me with Harry… or Celes, but even then Celes and I aren't in our bed. God, the whole last month I spent time with Celes good. Because I was able to finally have her attention, but… it had to be only us." she whispered. "Just like how it is with us now. God, I love our time we have spent with each other. I love you. I love each and every one of you." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "But it feels like I need to take you away in order to have this attention. If I don't then you all forget me… or, you don't think of me. You're so focused on Celes and her needs."

Lee's heart hurt. He wanted to stop her from talking about this, not to stifle her but to take her pain away. But he knew she needed to allow her to speak.

"John said he was going to redo our room but… to be honest, I don't think he did. I mean at Godric's Hollow. That's our home. I miss my bed. My bed that is yours."

"We do spend time in the group room, though."

She shook her head. "Its not the same. I don't get to spend time with you, and I rarely get time with John. He… he is more concerned about Celes and the kids. Yes, I know the kids take up a great deal of his time. They are supposed to but its hard. He… I know he loves me and I know he wants to marry me, but its not the same. With him, I'm so… he leaves. Sometimes he's not there."

"He was there when you were pregnant with Belle."

Roman shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He was there for Belle, but he spent most of his time watching Celes. Which I understand. He lives and breaths that woman, but the only time he wants me is if… is if I'm carrying a child, or if we are alone." She snorted. "That man has the same modus operandi. I yell and push him away, then he does his damnest to get me back, me and him are good for a while, then he disappears yet again. Its an endless circle with us. For the whole pregnancy he kept his distance of me unless I went to him to get Belle to stop kicking so hard or wanted to speak to Belle. I felt if I stayed any longer with him to talk to him or spend time with him, he would… find an excuse to leave."

"Okay… What about Harry?"

Roman sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I love Harry. I do, I really do, but there are times I feel like I spend too much time with him and he don't get enough time with Celes. I feel like if he stays too close to me he will forget that he is married to Celes. Its like they don't really have a marriage." She shrugged, "I love him, God knows, I love him but… if I divorce Celes, it means I have to divorce him as well." She frowned and looked up at Lee. "I feel like she is slowly taking over. I feel like… I feel like she is slowly taking you away from, she takes over John, but I understand that cause I have Sune now. But… its not fair." tears gathered in her eyes. "I… I want their love too. I want John to look at me like… I don't know. But… Lee."

Lee lifted her chin. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here. I'm sorry."

"You will always come back to me, right? You said you would always come back to me." She sniffed. "But you have been gone for so long. I miss you. I miss us. But… if you… if you want her more I understand and I'll set you free." She sob as she felt her heart break. She didn't want to let Lee go, but if it made him happy and it made Celes happy she would. "I have… I have Sune now… he will take care of me."

"No." He growled. "No, you are my wife! You… I love you, Roman. God, I love you. I love you so much. I just don't know how to express it. I will admit, I get carried away with what Celes wants but… I love you. I love you so much. And I'm a ass for not telling you. I have stopped doing the things I should have and I left you fall through the cracks, trusting Harry to catch you, but I should have seen it. I should have seen you. Please… oh, for the love of God, don't take my memories and leave again. I can't… I can't handle that."

Roman gave a water laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh." He told her and smiled. "But its true. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there with me. I love you. God, I love you so much. You are the first girl that I laid eyes on and knew I had to have you in my life. Your beautiful yellow eyes, tanned skin, dark hair. You reminded my of panther. So sleek, beautiful, and powerful at the same time."

Roman sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled down at her. "You are my main squeeze."

She giggled. "You are my main squeeze as well. I… I loved you before I knew I loved you."

"I know you did… well, now I do." He smiled and held her. "Don't… don't go away, okay? I love you. I need you. Don't leave, okay?"

Roman nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

"Now, as for John. You love him, right?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Then you should marry him, right?"

"No."

"Roman…"

"No, Celes needs him. I… I think its a fair trade. Him for you? If, I can have my proper share of you but have to give up John, then I shall. I'll… I'll ask him not to give me any of his babies either." She sniffed.

"Roman, look at you. You are heartbroken over that."

"Well," She sniffed. "Wouldn't you? I mean think about it, Lee. Everything I have done or tried to do Celes has taken over. She has claimed all the dance studios in the houses, even though I was the one that made the first one. I had it set up just the way I liked it. West side of the house, a little balcony to open the windows so that a breeze can flow through. You can even see the sun set. Mirrors on one call with the ballet bar for her. A little radio system to practice in. Now look at it? Its larger, it has a loft above it, it has showers connected to it, and… God she took over and didn't even ask me! Why do you think I practice more so at Rolesque then at home?"

"To be honest, I thought it was because you didn't want to be disturbed, or you wanted to see how it would look and feel on stage." He told her.

She shook her head. "Then every idea I have about you and the guys doing she takes it to a whole new level! Especially when it comes to you. She wants to take over. God, I look at you and I see one of the most sexiest men alive. Believe it or not you… you look like Lenny Kravitz. You just have a coolness about you that just… its o appealing and when you wear leather, God, its so awesome. But you know what? I can't even say that aloud, because Celes will add onto it, as a matter of fact she has! She wants you to sing a Lenny song so she can melt and just… jump you and have mindless, amazing sex with you. When I came up with leather night it was for you to sing a Lenny song but she just jumped in.

"I was working on a song for you as well." Lee told her. "I really was."

"Its not… Its not you. Its her. She is trying to take over. Its the fact that she said this first, like she is reading my thoughts and speaking them first for herself." She frowned as she started to feel her anger grow. "Every idea I come up with she has to go out and twist it around and try to make it her own! Make it _better_ than my idea. Then when I ask or try to do the same its was her thing first. It was her idea first! It makes me look like the fucking whiny selfish brat!" She growled as she frowned down at the petals in the water. "I made the dance studio, I pointed out you looked like Lenny Kravitz, Kama came to me first, and I made the garden first."

"Garden, what garden?" Lee asked, now confused.

"See!" she shrieked. "You and Celes, and Harry went to Hogwarts to teach. I was at Mama and Papa Weasley. I cleaned out Mama Weasley's garden. Took out the gnomes and everything. I planted green chilli, cause that is what Celes likes, I planted flowers, and other veggies. Then… its forgotten." She sighed. "Mama Weasley takes care of the garden now, but… but I was the first to make a garden."

Lee didn't know what to say. When she told him about the garden at the Burrow, he had forgotten. He really had forgotten all about it. "I'm sorry, Ro." He told her. He tipped her chin up. "I'm really sorry. When we get back we will have a talk. All of us. You, me, Harry, Celes, John, and Sune. We need to look at our relationship again. See what new rules we can put into effect."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Its no point. She will find a way to try and gain more of your attentions." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "If I can have more of you and give up John, then I shall. Besides, its already done."

Lee stiffened, "Roman," she said as he turned her to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Roman's mask finally fell and she started Ro sob. "I… I gave John everything back. Before we left, I gave him back his ring, flowers, and house key. I left him a note saying I'm calling off the wedding."

"Roman." He sighed and shook his head. "God, you are going to kill the man." He picked her up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He walked her up to their bedroom and sat her on his lap as he dried her. "Come on, I think its time to go home. We all need to talk and get things all straighten out." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as she cried. Despite the situation, deep down he was kind of pleased that she would chose him over John. But at the same time, it broke his heart that she was hurting. She so obviously loved John and it was tearing her apart to have to pick Lee over John.

He sighed as he dried her off and held her. "Don't cry, Ro. Please don't cry. We will fix this. I promise we will fix this. You won't lose me, you will have your balance, and Celes won't take over," He cupped her cheek and looked down at her. "You will marry John. It will be okay. Have a nice pretty dress, delicious food, because I'm totally cooking." He teased, "And we will have a party. Don't cry, it will be fixed."

"You promise?"

"I do. I really do." He kissed her gently. "Now, for now, calm down and don't worry about it. You'll leave it to me to fix it, right?" He smiled when she nodded, "Good, girl." He kissed her a few more times. With a wave of his hand she was dress in a nightgown and he laid her on the bed. He laid down with her and tried to figure something out to help cheer her up a little. "So, you really think I look like Lenny Kravitz?" He asked.

Roman gave a giggle as she blushed. She snuggled closer to him. "I do."

"So, when you saw him at Comic-Con you were seeing me?"

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Maybe just a little."

"So, wait, you told Celes he was a smooth, cool, sexy, sweet, rock n' roll god. So, in other words you are calling me a rock n' roll god. I like that. I really like that. Wait until I tell Harry this."

Roman laughed, "I didn't say that… I… may have thought it." She whispered. "But… maybe."

"Oh, I'm a rock n' roll god, its okay, you can tell me." He laughed as she rolled them over.

"I really enjoy when you perform. I do. Especially when you do Bruno Mars' songs. Cause you dance with the guys and… well, its really sexy and it just…" She sighed.

Lee smiled, "Well, then, I guess, I better keep doing so. Cuase you know, I'm a rock n' roll god and all."

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Lord, what have I created?"

"You have created a rock n' roll god!" He said and rolled them over as she squealed. "Let this rock n' roll god show you how he really rocks." He growled again her neck and then proceeded to show her multiple times that night.

Celes paced in Belle's nursery she was so frustrated with John, he didn't talk to her unless he had to and it was starting to bug her and hurt a little. She growled quietly and then walked out of the room and looked for John to figure out what was going on. She found him in the kitchen cooking lunch for the kids. She got up on a stool and looked at him. "I think we need to talk." she said trying to stay calm.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm cooking though." He told her as he covered the pan and lowered it. He went to the refrigerator and started to take out some other things.

Celes growled. "Well stop for a minute damn, you are mad at me and I want to know why." she said.

"Celes, I can't stop cooking or it will burn. Then I'll have to start over and I don't know if you met Hail and Damon, but they have a set schedule and don't like to be prolonged. And yes, I am mad at you."

"Why?" she asked getting off her stool. "Tell me why so I can fix it and have you stop being mad at me." she said walking over to him and touching forearm.

He pulled away from her. "If you want to fix it, then talk to Roman. She has it in her head that… God! She has called off the wedding. She gave back my the ring, the key to our house, and the leis my mother wore to her wedding. Ask me why. Go on, ask me why?"

Celes looked up at him scared of the answer now. "Why?" she whispered.

"She told me that in order to have Lee she is willing to give me up." He growled and waved a hand and her letter appeared. "Read for yourself."

Celes read the letter and then read it again as her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at John and then back down at the letter as her body started to shake. She dropped the letter. "I'm sorry." she whispered, knowing it would never be enough and she turned and fled the kitchen. Her first instinct was to reach out to Roman and ask her why but they couldn't, so she did what came naturally and found a place to curl up and cry which turned into being her workroom.

Celes didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She pulled her aching body up from the ball position and opened the door rubbing her sore eyes. She was expecting Harry but instead stood her daughter. "Jude?" she asked.

"Mama… Elisha took Val, he's gone." she whispered.

Celes took in her daughter and noted the puffy eyes and paleness and immediately went into Mama Bear mode. "Jude, baby tell me what happened."

"I woke up alone, there was a note." she held it up all it said was I'm sorry we have to take him. "He… he's gone." she sounded so broken.

Celes' heart broke and her anger flared at the same time. She pulled Jude into a hug and an idea started to form in her head. She pulled back from Jude. "Baby, go get some clothes. Pack light."

"What, why?" she asked.

"We are going to those damn mountains and we are getting that boy back." Celes nodded as her mind, which had been fogged with emotions, started to clear as she started to plan it all out. An hour later she and Jude left the house. Celes left a note on the island, after sneaking into the room to be sure no one was there, and they got to the Mountains just as a thin layer of powder started to form.

Celes held onto her daughters hand and led her up to the large castle that protruded out of the side of the Mountain. She was expecting it to be harder but when they approached the gate, the guard there was actually expecting… well Jude. The two were led to Carpathian court and before Elisha who sat at the head of the room. He was clad in all black with a few blue gems on the clasps of his cape.

"Val!" Jude said when she saw him.

Val put his hand up and and shook his head.

Jude stopped herself going to him mid step and nearly fell over.

Celes caught her daughter and lifted herself to her full five foot height and looked at Elisha in the eyes. "Why have you taken my daughters lifemate from her."

Elisha's eyes did not waver or blink. "He is an adult of our people. He has a week of trials, then his lifemate was to follow on. Did Andrew not explain?" he asked.

"Andrew? You left a note." Jude said holding it up.

"Awe… I see the bottom ripped off, the last line states to seek out Andrew." he sighed. "Well since you are both here, stay. It is an honor I assure you to be witness to such a thing." he said.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat but looked between Val and her daughter and knew she would have to stay. "Fine."

"Excellent, please go change. Elsa will show you to a room." he said indicating the woman standing behind them.

Celes felt Cecil push forward a bit as the threat of someone standing that close and him not detecting it sank in. "Thank you." Celes forced over Cecil's increasing annoyance.

Elisha inclined his head.

Celes and Jude followed the Carpathian named Elsa and when they got to their room Celes shut the door and looked at her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"He's here, and I can stay. I'm fine. Don't you ever feel that way, even though you can't be in the same room with them but you know… they'll always be there?" she asked.

Celes smiled but didn't answer, as instructed by the severe Elsa, she and her daughter changed into something a little more 'high class' and headed back down to the court.

They had been there for two days when Celes found an opportunity to slip away from the lifestyle she was growing to really dislike. She stood in a darkened corridor watching her daughter and Val talk quietly. She shivered a little, she felt so cold and cut off in the Mountains. Shed felt the connection making a gradual return but she kept herself shielded with her Romanian magic not enough to be voice but enough to mask her location and feelings. She rubbed her arms and shivered again. A cloak was placed on her shoulders and she looked up in shock when she saw Elisha. "I was coming back in." she said softly.

"I'm sure you were, this lifestyle is disappointing?" he asked.

"Its boring." Celes said without thinking and then blushed.

"Awe, yes. I find it rather redundant and boring as well. I like every other time, but we are celebrating Valentin's manhood." he said.

Celes nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"You're welcome for providing you a place to hide." Elisha responded.

Celes looked up and gave him a sharp look and then sighed. "How did you know?"

"You have it written all over your face. You're running away." he said.

"No, i'm _staying_ away." she corrected.

"Same thing in your case, my dear." Elisha responded. "Why would you stay away?"

"Because all I do is destroy what I love. I think its the cost for having the abilities I have, I believe in love and I can fix people with it but I also break and hurt people… and I can't hold people." she added the last part quietly.

Elisha nodded not saying anything allowing to use him as a sounding board.

"I… I'm losing him." she whispered. "I hold his so close and so tightly because I'm afraid to lose him, to lose any of them except Roman and Harry… but those three they weren't mine first they are the last boys I'll ever love. But how can I know I'll be the last girl?" she asked.

"You have faith that you are, you belive in love, have faith in it that they will not stray from you." Elisha said. "You are their last love, I see it in John and Lee." he said.

Celes looked up at him as the pieces of her warped problems started to fall into place. All the things she did, said… her attitude her need to take over and just do what she thought was best, she really didn't think of what it was doing to Roman, or that it was pushing her out. Celes covered her mouth and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm pushing her out." she whispered. "Oh… I don't want to do that. I'm holding so tightly that i'm…" she slid against the wall and down it wrapping her arms around her knees. "Could you leave me alone?" she asked him.

"I can." Elisha said and then with a heavy sigh lowered the shield around the castle and then left Celes alone

Celes didn't return to the festivities, it was celebration night of her soon to be son in law but she didn't feel like celebrating, all she felt like doing was sleeping, so she pulled off her clothes and then crawled into the bed and passed out almost instantly.

Lee and Roman returned home. Roman held tightly to Lee's hand as she felt the strong mixture of emotions in the house. "We're home." Lee called out.

The first to appear was Hail. He came running out the kitchen crying. He threw himself onto Roman's legs, sobbing. "Mummy."

"Hail." Roman pick him up and held him tightly. "What's going on? Baby, why are you crying, please tell me."

"Hearts and Judy are gone!" He cried. "I can't find them, and mama is gone. Papa…" He cried harder and buried his face into her neck.

Roman frowned and looked around. She spread out her powers and found everyone but those three. She walked into the kitchen where John stood, trying to calm down the other kids. "What happened?" She growled at him.

John looked at her and wanted to kiss her. He sighed and pushed Celes' hurriedly scribbled note to her. "I told you no one would be happy. She ran away."

"The hell she did!" She growled. She looked down at the letter and grew even more angrier. "Come on, kids, we are going to the mountains. Obviously, the only adults in the house is me. You want mama, Val and Jude, right? Lets go."

"Roman, we need to…"

"No, Lee. the kids are distraught. My son is crying, and once more, Celes has made it about her wanting attention or running from an issue that John, I'm sure created for her. If he had done what I said we wouldn't be coming home to a house full of crying children!" She turned and walked out the kitchen with a line of kids following her. "Get Belle and the younger ones. Meet me at the mountain." She popped out with a majority of the kid.

Lee sighed, "I'm sorry, mate. If I knew… we would have been back sooner. She barely told me last night."

John gave him a sharp look. "All this just means you finally get what you want, Mr. Monogamy." he snapped and then he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, its not your fault. Let go before Roman tries to kill Celes."

"She loves you, and she don't want _all_ of me. She wants her portion." Lee told him. He sighed. "Its all our faults for not seeing it. Celes has been more demanding with wanting attention, and we have been giving it to her. Roman thinks that if she gives you up, Celes will be happy with having you all to herself, that she won't be so clingy to me." He placed a hand on his back. "We _are_ going to fix this, and you _are_ going to marry here. I give my word."

John nodded. "I hope so." he said and started out the to get Belle. He and Lee gathered the young kids and then popped out to the mountains as well.

Roman tracked Celes the best way she could. She was so pissed that Celes Voided herself out. The only way to really track her was through her soul. She had all her power back and she was going to bend it to her will. She propped herself and the kids to the castle. She marched right up the other opening gates. She didn't bother talking to any of the disapproving looks she got from the male Carpathians. She had expected to see less people but a party was not one of them. As she walked inside the music stopped and then there was eyes all on her and the kids.

"Mikhail?" came Val's voice from the crowd and then he emerged dressed in an edwardian style suit with tails.

"Finally remembered something?" Roman snapped. "Or wait." She turned and looked at Elisha. "This was your doing. You have your nerve. You know, I know he is your son, but _we_ are family. Just like how you protect _your_ people, _we_ protect our own. "I take it from all the celebration, this a coming of age?"

"What's that mum?" Hail whispered.

"It means, that Val's dad took Val to throw a birthday party and didn't invite us." She told him. "Isn't that right, Elisha."

Elisha stood slowly. "No, that is not right." when she went to say something he simply stopped her voice. "I took my son for his trials, there was a miscommunication and… awe Jude, lovely." he said when she showed up next to Val holding her gown. "And so Celes and Jude came to get him, angry. I explained and Celes accepted that and then invited them to have the honor of watching his trials. This is two years overdue, and this party is not a birthday party its a celebration of his accomplishment. And the reason you were not invited is because Celes informed us that you and Alemana were on a honeymoon and I did not desire to interrupt it." he said to her and released her voice.

All of a sudden there was a power there grew stronger within Roman. She set Hail down. "Kids, go to Jude and Val." She said in another voice. She was so pissed off. She needed to calm herself down before she did something she knew, if she was level headed would be wrong. She counted and then went her magic out along with the new one and found Celes.

" _Get your ass out here, Cecil, or so help me, I will cut your life short!"_ Ruth growled to him.

Cecil roused Celes from her sleep and got her dressed and had her go out into the hall where Roman stood and Ruth emanated around her. He walked her forward. "Ruthie." he said with a pout. "I was sleeping."

An arm came shot out from Roman and pulled Cecil out of Celes and threw him across the room. She stepped out of Roman. She was tall, like Lee, with black hair, and white eyes. She wore a dark robe that flowed around her, and it reeked and screamed of death. She looked around at everyone there. Her fingers itched for a kill.

Roman took a deep breath. "So, being pissed activates death, good to know." She said sarcastically. "Elisha, a room please."

"The one Celes is in should be more than sufficient." he said mild amusement on his face.

She nodded and took Celes by her arm. "You two, come with me. We are _not_ doing this in front of the kids." She walked and half dragged Celes back to her room. Once everyone was inside she slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck!" she growled.

Ruth automatically jumped on Cecil and started fight.

"That's exactly my question. I came up here to figure out why my daughter came to me in tears because her mate _left_." Celes said. "I'm in no danger, I'm doing nothing reckless, these people protect us they don't hurt us." she said.

Cecil rolled Ruth onto her back and pinned her. "Calm down."

She screamed as she thrust her body up and and knocked him off her. She climbed back onto him. "You lier! You lier! God! You were to stay home and protect our daughter!" She screamed. "I get home and more than one child is upset. Did you bother to write back saying everything was fine? No!"

Roman pointed at Ruth as to imply the same question to Celes. "You couldn't do the same? Wait, I know why. John told you, didn't he? So you came up here at your first opportunity to running! God, Celes! You are being so unfair!" She screeched. She grabbed her by the wrist and and looked into her eyes. Roman's hurt and anger seeped into Celes. "You feel that? Feel the hurt of being left out? Feel the hurt of knowing the one woman that you love is clinging to your husband more than her own? _Needing_ attention? That's how I feel, the anger is my wanting to fight, but knowing that it won't do any good!" She let Celes go and pushed her away.

In most cases Celes would have stumbled, but she didn't. She would have cried, but she didn't. She had figured out hours before Roman showed up what she had been doing and even why. She stepped closer to Roman ignoring Cecil and Ruth. "I know." she said.

"God, I just…" She screamed again. The brokenness and sense of lost was gone from her. She was tired of crying she just… She picked up a glass bowl and threw it, then she picked up more things and started to throw it as well. Soon, she was in full destroy the room mode.

Celes didn't stop her, Cecil and Ruth stopped to watch. When Roman finally tired herself out Celes walked over to her on the floor and lifted her onto the bed and picked up her hands and started to heal the cuts on her hands ignoring her weak protests. "I know, I'm spoiled and selfish and quite frankly a God damn bloody terror." she said laughing a little. "I'm trying to push you out, but I shouldn't be because the reason I am has nothing to do with you at all." she ran a finger over a cut and it closed effortlessly. "I figured it out, I'm terrified that Lee, John, and even Sune will find another woman to love. And then I'll become this forgotten thing. I was second, and easier to replace… or at least my twisted little mind said I was. Elisha said that I have to have faith in the love I hold in such high regard and stop thinking about something. I am the last woman they will ever love." she said and ran her finger over another cut she paused and looked at Roman in the eyes. "And you, are the first woman they will ever love." she said and then went back to healing her hands. "I know I have hurt you with this and I'm sorry its taken me so long to get myself right… but I get it now… and I'm going to do better." she said and then summoned some of her salve and started rubbing it into one of Roman's hands. "And I'm going to draw from your jar until I'm blue in the face." she added.

Roman actually laughed at that last part. "Celes…" She sighed. "Of course you will the last." She shook her head. "Not the last that they fell in love with." She made Celes stop and lifted her chin. John fell in love with you first… So did Kama. Yes, Kama came after me in _lust_ not _love._ He didn't see _Roman_. He saw Pele. Then, I wasn't Pele. I was Roman. They actually fell in love with you first." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I love you Celes. And I have to get use to the fact that people are going to lust after me first. There will be no love first. The only boy to love me first was Lee and Fred… and Sune. But you have Harry loved you first, So did John, and myself. We loved you first."

Celes smiled and reached up and touched her face and then lifted her chin. "I love you first too. I loved you the minute I saw you. How could I not?" she asked. "And I know that now Roman that's what I'm trying to say I _know_ that I was being foolish and stupid and hurting you. And I'm going to fix it and make myself better. God, I just…" she kissed Roman then and sighed and pulled away . "I want to be yours and theirs and I want to be happy. And I mean that by saying you need to be happy for me to be truly happy. When we were alone in New Mexico I felt happy in a way I hasnt since we were in school. You were happy, and you really haven't been because of me. To be happy, you need to be." she kissed Roman again and then rested her forehead on hers.

Roman sniffed. "I… I… can I still marry John?" She whispered.

Celes hugged her tightly. "If you don't I'll kick your ass, and you know I stand a chance now." she said.

She laughed and hugged Celes. "God, Celes. I just… I love you. I really do. I want us to do more things. I want to be in _our_ bed as well. But, I need Lee too. I know he is your warrior, but he is the boy I grew up with and being out of touch from him just hurts. I love my room I share with him. I really do. God, I love Harry too, but… he isn't the boy I grew up with… fighting with and for. God, there are days I wish I could just ring Lee's neck for pretending to be gay and never correcting me."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "You're suppose to feel that way." she laughed again. "I mean come on, he's your husband, sometimes you want to rip him apart and other times you want to just kiss every inch of his sculpted body…" she sighed and smiled a little wistfully. "Need him Roman, I'm not going to stop you its not my place. I'm not the girl he's been in love with his entire life pretty much, the girl he would go to any length to be with and protect at the same time. The girl he pretended to be gay for so he wouldn't take advantage of her too soon." she shook her head. "That girl is you." she whispered to Roman. "And that girl will always be you."

Roman nodded and held Celes' hand. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She looked around the room. "I have half a mind to leave the room this way. Deserves Elisha righ. Taking Val from us and not properly explaining. Oh, poor Hail. When I got home he was so distraught. Yes, I shall leave the room like this. If this whole celebration thing was for Val, we should have been invited. The _whole_ family." She stood up and looked over at Ruthe and Cecil. She groaned. "Why? Why me? Why couldn't I be rebirth this time?"

Celes sighed. "Because, that's how it goes. I got a guy." she said.

"Hey!" Cecil said pushing Ruth back a bit but still holding her firmly on his lap.

"Its not so bad." she kissed Roman's cheek as she got up. "Come on, let them… do whatever they are going to do I needs to see my babies." she said.

Roman nodded and walked out with Celes. "I probably scared them. Poor things."

"It'll be okay, you are good now and they know you'd never hurt them." Celes said holding out her hand to Roman.

She took it and walked with her to the hall. Lee and John were there with the littler ones, but most of the kids were around Val and Jude questioning him about what happened, why he come here, why weren't they allowed to be here with him. The whole time Hail clung to Val's neck.

John watched Roman and Celes, trying to gage how they were. They didn't seem upset, although Roman's eyes were puffy. He rubbed Belle's back as she made a little gurgling noise.

Roman gasped and looked over to John. Her eyes were latched to Belle, "Did you hear her. Oh, my baby." She quickly walked over to John. "Oh, I can hear her now. You sweet little girl." she cooed at her and Belle giggled into the connection.

" _Silly, mummy. You look silly making faces."_ she giggled again.

Roman laughed as she cried at the same time. "I know, I know."

Celes smiled as she came up to them and rubbed Belle's head. "Hand her over, John, Roman needs our daughter."

John did as Celes asked and let Roman take Belle, but not before searching her eyes and he gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw what he wanted and had to turn away a minute to get control of himself.

Roman held Belle and gently rocked her. She looked over to John. " _I'm sorry."_ she told him.

" _I'm just going to… our honeymoon is just… oh, I am just… God, woman I love you."_ he finally sent her.

" _I love you too."_ she told him. She looked back down at Belle and smiled. "Oh, I love you too. I've waited two and half months to hear you and now I can." She placed little kisses all over her face.

" _Then I shall never stop talking!"_ She sang.

"Oh, now, I didn't say that."

Celes watched her and smiled. Belle was so beautiful and her personality was so big. It made her so proud. She bumped John's hip and then she nudged him three times. Then she looked up at Lee with a sheepish smile and nudged him three times too. The connection was back and with those nudges it flooded open for her and she flinched a little and her eyes filled with tears.

Lee sighed as he walked up to her. " _What's wrong?"_ He asked.

" _Nothing's wrong... Per say I can just feel you."_ She sent and covered her lips with her fingers as she smiled. " _Oh my God, I can feel you. And John and Sune and..."_ She looked up at Lee. "Harry." She said out loud and grinned still crying and sent Harry nudges and not even seconds later got three back. She squealed and did a little dance and giggled like a schoolgirl and then looked up at Lee. "Be you're upset I left without saying anything huh?" She asked.

" _You're damn right, I am."_ He sighed again. " _I want to shake the hell out of you. Why did you leave like that? YOu didn't even tell John, he could have came up here for her or with her. I just…"_ He sighed and shook his head. " _You worked things out with Roman?"_ he asked softer. He looked over to her and still found her cooing and talking to Belle.

Celes nodded when he looked back at her. " _Yes, I think we did. I know I figured out my thing and then totally groveled... Yeah I'm going to be jar dates till I die."_ She sent and smiled. " _But I don't care, she needs to be happy."_

He nodded then adjusted Chuck in his arms and wrapped an arm around her. " _I love, you know. I'm not going anywhere. We just… got to cool it for a while, yes?"_

Celes gave a smile and then pressed her face into his chest, hearing him say it made her feel even better. " _Yes, I think I'm going to overhaul my life. Stop dancing for a while, stay home with the kids. Be a mom."_ She smiled a little more and pulled away and looked at John wondering if he was still mad. He didn't look mad, but she worries. She's nearly lost him Roman he should be mad until he died.

"Go on, go talk to him." Lee said and nudged her. "Then we shall regroup." He kissed her then made is way to the mass of kids that were forgiving Val and Jude… except for Hail who still clung to Val. " _Are you busy, mate?_ " He asked Harry privately.

" _No, Sune and I are turning in for the night… this is good. I miss this."_ he sent back to Lee.

Lee smiled, " _Me too."_ he sighed. " _Well, lets see where should I start with this mess that seems to be clearing up? Ro tried to break off the wedding with John, as a matter of fact did so before me and her went on our trip. Finally, got that out of her last night. Came home to the kids crying and John trying to sooth them. Apparently Elisha had taken Val to finish his training and trials, Jude didn't get the message so she and Celes came to the mountain to hunt him down. All the while I guess John had tried to contact Ro and she told him she was giving him up for him because Celes would be happy, so Celes coming to the mountain was more of her running away, Hail was bawling his eyes out and you know how Ro is when her babies are crying, stormed up the mountain, interrupted the part, it looks like she and Celes worked something out… not sure, but that is where we stand now."_ he sighed. " _So, how was your day?"_

" _I'm going to ring that womans neck!"_ Harry sent. " _Okay we are coming, assignments over anyway."_ he sent.

" _We are still at Elisha, which woman you going to ring? Cause, I must say I'm quite fond of Ro's neck. Maybe you can shake her or something. As for Celes… I know I'll be shaking her as well… I like her neck too."_ he teased and sent a laugh.

" _Celes… not Roman, Roman was reacting on what Celes did. I knew there was something up when I left."_ he sent. And that was the last thing because Sune popped them right into the middle of the hall. Harry whipped around and marched towards Celes and looked at John. "I'll bring her back." he said and picked Celes up like she was a leaf and could be heard starting his triad as he left the hall with her.

Sune walked over to Roman. "Hey." he said and rubbed Belle's head. "You look good."

She smiled up at him. "I can say the same about you too." She leaned against him and sighed. "I missed you." She nuzzled his neck and kissed him. "How was your assignment?"

Sune smiled. "Good, bonded with Harry." He said and kissed her again and winced when he heard Harry's voice raise. "She is going to be in The doghouse a while." He said. "Happy to have your baby I see." He teased her lightly and kissed Belle's cheek.

Roman bit her lower lip as she looked over where Harry's voice was heard. "Yeah." She looked back up at Sune and smiled. "I can hear her now." She giggled and rubbed her nose to Belle's "I think we need to go home, now." she looked around the crowd of Carpathians and still saw their disapproving looks as well as felt their emotions. They were totally not wanted there. She gave a low growl as she caught the eyes of a few of them. "Yeah, time to go before I decide that I want to stay and piss these people off on purpose." She shook her head. " _Lee, its time to go."_

Lee nodded. "Come on." He told the kids. "You've seen Val and Jude, its time to go." He received groans from all the kids.

"I'm staying!" Hail said hugging Val tighter.

Val smiled at Hail and then turned to his father. "I'm going home with my family." he announced.

Elisha stood and nearly protested and then sighed. "Be with them." he said and then opened his arms to his son.

Val was startled by the sign of affection. He looked at Hail. "I'm going to go hug my dad. Stay right here you can see me I'll be right back okay?" he said to him softly. When Hail gave a little nod he handed him to Jude and stepped up to his father. The two shared an awkward hug at first that became a little tighter and then Val was back over and taking Hail. "Lets go home, yes?" he asked him.

Hail wrapped his arms around Val's leg.

Roman sighed as she and the rest of the adult gathered their kids. She gave Elisha a mischievous smile. Knowing he already knew what she did to the room and that she was leaving it that way. " _You know what you did."_ was all she thought, know he would pick up on it. Oh, yeah, she was back. Causing trouble and leaving a mess. "That's how we do it." She said to herself and smiled as they all popped home.

Harry growled a little and looked down at Celes again. "I need to tie you to a bed."

Celes smiled just a little. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like that." he said slightly frustrated.

"I do." she nodded. "I'm going to start dinner. I will be in the kitchen." she said following his rule to tell him everything she did from that point on. She walked away humming a little to herself.

"She's just…" he growled again and looked at Roman. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." Roman gave a little smile then shook her head. "How was your assignment?"

"Oh you know, easier with a guy who can disappear on command." he said and touched her hand.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "I can shield myself so that no one can see me, and I can walk through walls when I want." She looked down at his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I'm okay." she whispered. "I promise."

Harry nodded and smiled a little. "Good." he said and then looked at the kitchen and growled. "I may kill her." he said.

"You can't." She smiled. "You love her too much and so do I." She kissed his cheek and Belle gave a little scream. She looked down at Belle. "What's wrong?"

" _No, touchy of the mummy!"_ she told Harry. " _Or the mama! They are mine!"_

"Well, there you have it." Roman giggled.

Harry playfully growled at Belle and bopped her nose. "Brat." he said to her.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "She my pretty girl.

" _No, strangers are allowed to touch my mum or mama. So be gone with you stranger."_

"Stranger? Stranger? Me? I am not a stranger." Harry gasped and gave a pout. "I held you right after you were born little Ant." he said poking her belly.

" _Stranger danger! Stranger danger! He's touching me! Papa! He's touching me! Stranger danger!"_ She called out.

Roman giggled and enjoyed the little scene between her daughter and Harry.

"I am not…" Harry growled again and shook his head. "This is not over Ant, not at all." he said.

John looked up from Bree and Lana and shook his head. "Little Blu be nice." he said to her softly.

She giggled and then gave a yawn. " _Stranger Danger."_ She giggled and made her cooing noise.

Lee shook his head, "And it begins." He chuckled. "Come here, Blu Bell. Its sleepy time." He looked over to Jude and Val talking. He shook his head. She was nearly the age to marry… well, she was 17, she was actually an adult in the eyes of wizards. "I don't know, if I'll be ready." He said more to himself. "Okay, lets do some sleepy time." Lee cooed at her and kissed her little cheeks.

Roman smiled. "Oh, I got the terrarium. I'll have to work on that and then we can get the others all settled." She sighed and shook her head. "Death." She sighed again. She looked over to Jude and Val. "Uh, I'm sorry about ruining your party. I was just… I saw Hail and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Val turned and smiled as he sort of limped over to her as Hail was still attached to his leg and hugged her. "Its alright, I wanted to come home but he wouldn't let me." he said. "Its good now, I'm never leaving again."

She smiled and hugged him back. "God, I love you. You are just like one of my own." she told him. "I would do the same to all my kids I do for you. I would go through hell and high water just to find and rescue you. You also make our Jude happy and that is very important."

Val smiled. "Thank you." he said and then straightened and looked back at Jude. "She wants to go home."

"Yeah, while you guys were gone Mama built us a house." she said happily.

Roman smiled. "Awesome!" She looked down at Hail. "Come, on baby. Jude and Val need some private time. They will stay here, they promise."

Hail still had his little pout on his face as if he was going to burst into tears any moment. He looked up at Val and at Jude then he nodded. "Okay." He said and then climbed off Val's leg.

Val smiled. "Hey you can come over later and help set up your room in the house." he said to him.

"I get a room?" He asked. "Really?" He looked over to Jude to make sure its okay. Even though Val was older they all knew Jude was in charge.

Jude smiled and nodded. "Yep, we discussed it. We would like for you to have a room so that whenever you want to stay out there with us you just can. We can even make space for Kenze." she winked.

Hail ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Judy." He told her and beamed up at her.

"Jude…" Lana toed her shoe at the ground. "Can Ree-ree also come over with Hail? We would like to spend time with you as well."

Jude knelt down and her large dress went out around her. "You two are always welcome. With a little bit of magic we can make space for you too." she said.

Bree grinned and hugged her sister.

Lana smiled and hugged her as well.

Roman smiled as everyone started to go on there way. She looked over to John, and much like Lana, she toed at the ground. "Can… can we talk?" She asked him.

John looked at her. "Well I don't know, you pretty much crushed me Ro." he said teasing her slightly. "I may need to get your jar for me."

She flinched a little. "Sorry." whispered. She squared her shoulders and raised her head. "I would pull from it, only if you pulled from mine as well."

John raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" he asked her.

"You disappeared again." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "So, it was part of your actions that caused it, and if you really think about it, I shouldn't have to pull from your jar since it really was your fault." She tried hard not to smile.

John didn't fall for it. "Oh no, this time I did not disappear at all. You didn't want me around, which was fine cause you were pregnant. I didn't go anywhere though and you know it." he said.

Roman deflated. "Please… can we talk in private?" She asked.

John nodded. "Come on, I have something for you anyways." he said and took her hand and popped them into their room, which was completely done now. Hed taken a bit of romantic and mixed it with her darker tendencies and found a nice medium in the dark and light blues of the room, including a dark blue bedspread with her light blue blanket on top.

Roman looked around and wiped at her eyes. She touched the light blue blanket. "This is mine." She was the only thing she could say. She sniffed and looked around some more. "This… this is our room?"

"Yes, this is out room. A little you and a little me." he said walking up behind her. "Just how it should be." he turned her around and sat her down. "Now I have something else for you that will hang in this room." he said and walked over to the wall and pulled the large brown wrapped painting over to her. "Open it."

She gave a little frown and then carefully pulled the brown wrapped paper from the the large… painting. "Oh, wow!" she said. "Where did you get this?" She said holding up the painting. "That is really pretty."

John smiled and sat down next to her. "I did this, that's you." he said softly.

She looked at him and then looked back to the painting. "Me?" She asked. Then it clicked and she blushed. "This… this is why you paint after you and Celes have sex… or me and you?"

John nodded. "This is why I paint. This is what I see when you are completely open to me. This is the first time you ever did." he said and looked down at her. "Its the most beautiful thing."

She looked up at him and blushed hotter as she looked back at the painting. "I… its pretty… really pretty." She told him. "I… I don't know what to say." She smiled up at him. "Can you paint more and then I can hang them in Rolesque?" She asked and giggled when he saw his face look a little scandalized. She walked back over to the wall and hug it back up. She turned back to John. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. My head is just… its…"

John stood and cut her off by touching her lips. "Stop apologizing, I forgive you. You did what you thought you had to. I understand that." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, and I've been really angry these past weeks." he whispered.

"It was because of me. I'm really sorry. I love you too. I really do. It was eating me up inside, because I knew I had to come back and face you. I just…" She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry… I don't know where we stand in our relationship. I mean… I guess apart of me still sees you as John and the other half of you is Kama. I feel so, mixed. Am I marrying you or am I marrying Kama?"

"Haven't you learned anything Roman? Kama and I are the same. You love Hi'iaka because she is apart of Celes, yeah?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I know. I know this." She gave a growl and paced the room as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know this. I really do, but with you… It's harder because I know Kama… I play with Kama. He comes out more so with me. And…" She growled. "I'm just… God, I'm so stupid. I could have went to you at any time. Anytime that I was pregnant with Belle and I didn't. I don't know why… I just… I saw the longing in your eyes for Celes that I stepped back."

John sighed. "You silly woman, that's because you only looked at me when I was looking at her." he said softly and made her stop pacing. "I wanted you too. Ask Celes, she'll tell you."

Roman looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry again. I know you told me to stop apologizing, but I am anyways. I just… I was stuck in my head… which I don't do too well, but yeah. God, how does she do it? Being stuck in the head. I need to talk things out. Or just be blunt." She curled her hands into his shirt and shook him. "I'm so sorry!" She giggled.

John laughed and leaned down and kissed her and then they both got serious and he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss and moaned as their tongues touched and her taste burst onto his tongue.

She moaned as she now curled her her hands into his shirt for a different reason. She sucked on his tongue and moaned again as she pressed closer to him. Her body shivered and started to heat up. She gently pulled back and looked up at him. "I…" She breathed against his lip. "I… I really do love you."

John pulled back and looked into her eyes and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Roman." he said. "I really, really love you." he said and then turned and picked up a box. "This is yours." he said handing her box back to her of the things she tried to return.

She smiled as she took the box. She held it close as she looked down at it. It really did break her heart to return this back to him. She was happy to have them back. "I'll do whatever you want or pull from whatever jar you want." She whispered and looked up at him.

"Just marry me." he said. "Set a date with me and then marry me on that day."

She nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I… I picked a dress and we have our theme. Oh, and I picked the cake. That was the first thing I picked out."

"Oh? You picked the cake?" he asked pulling her over to their bed and getting up onto it with her. "What type of cake have you chosen?" he asked.

"Chocolate!" She giggled and sat on the bed still holding her box. "And it has a cheesecake filling. I saw it in a recipe online some time ago and knew that would be the wedding cake for us." She kicked her legs as she beamed at him.

"Well that sounds perfect." he said laughing. "I can't wait to eat that." he laid on his side and looked up at her and reached up and played with the end of her hair. "What colors do you want?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I want… like garden colors." She shrugged. "We did say the theme is A Midsummers Night Dream, so, what do you think?"

"How about... Dusty rose and moss green?" He asked her as he let one of her curls coil around his pointer finger.

"Oh, I like that. The guys in moss green, us girls in dusty rose. I can add a few of the little pink roses to my flowers." She giggled.

"Sounds good, you gonna wear a wreath or a veil?" he asked smiling at her he was enjoying having a part in planning the wedding. He really hadn't with Celes, not that he had minded that so much either but he liked being involved.

"I… I think I'll wear the wreath. Yes, that will go better. I didn't get to wear my mother's at my wedding with Lee's so, I'll do so with you, then like I said, at the reception, I'll wear your mother's." She gently pet the box she held. "I have a dress. I picked one out. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm sure now. It will go well with the theme."

John smiled. "That's the beauty of being the bride, you can wear whatever you'd like and no one can say a thing." he said with a wink and lifted the lid of the box and took out the ring. "Put it back on for me, please." he said softly.

She took the ring and slipped it back on to her ring finger. She had her other rings on her necklace. She smiled as she held it out and looked at it. "Its really pretty."

John smiled. "That's where it belongs." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles and the ring. He laid back down with his head in her lap. "More wedding talk." He said settling in for the conversation.

" _Dinner."_ Came Celes' voice through the connection to everyone. Where usually you heard a slight demand all you head was a gentle nudging.

John sighed and looked up at Roman. "I'm still not talking to her." He said and sat up. "But I know I probably should. You hungry?"

Roman ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. She leaned over and kissed him a couple of times. "You should talk to her. You need to… you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel, and give her a chance to make it up to you. You cannot ignore her long. You are her husband and that's not right… the whole not talking to her part."

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah..." He said and reached up and cupped her face and sighed. "Okay time to eat." He whispered.

She smiled down at him. "Oh, good, I wonder what she cooked. I'm starved!" She leaned down and kissed him then slid from under him. "Food time, food time, food time."

John chuckled and followed her downstairs.

"Oy! Hail you have share the veggie calzone!" Celes was saying as they walked in.

"Mine!" Hail said and then he licked the whole thing. "See?"

Roman covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Mikhail!" Celes said sternly. "What about Bryce?"

"He's little, he can have some of the inside."

"No! I want!" Bryce squealed loudly.

"Okay, okay, I got a solution." Roman grabbed a knife and sliced the calzone into half the long way. She separated it onto two plates including the inside. She folded Bryce's in half and left Hails in the long way from. "There you go. Eat up." She put the knife away. " _Doing it that way, tricks Hail into thinking he has more than half. Its long ways so he thinks he's getting more than half."_ she giggled.

Celes smile. She kissed Romans cheek in thanks. "We have anything you can imagine they take about ten minutes to bake. Make your own." She smiled. She went back over to help the younger kids. All the while she hummed lightly a song that was stuck in her head.

"Calzones." Roman nodded as she started to make hers, adding a little of this, a little of that, and some more of this, and some more of that." Sh folded it and then placed it in the oven to back. She grabbed some napkins and wiped Bryce's face. Then kissed the top of his head. She made a face a funny face at Jelly and poked Jazzy.

Celes watched her family eat dinner and smiled at how good it felt to just serve them. She rested her cheek on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Harry watch Celes and smiled slightly she looked calm and content. He reached out and poked her side and she squealed and he laughed a little. He shook his head and used his magic to pick on Roman.

" _You dare poke me?_ " She asked. " _This shall not end well."_ She teased and pulled on his ear using his magic self.

"Mum, can I got to the Rolesque with you the next time you go?" Danger asked.

"Uh, maybe you should ask your daddies." she told her.

"Dad, can I go? Please? Please, please, please, please? I want to see how it is when everyone is there. Not just family."

"Not yet Danger." He said.

"Oh, but… please! I'm already eleven! I'll be starting Hogwarts in September! Please, please, please!" She asked as she sat up on her knees and gave her best sad puppy look.

Harry smiled. "You have be as old as Jude first." He said.

"But I already started my period like, months ago. That means I'm a woman, right? So, that should give me some leeway." Danger said bluntly.

Lee coughed as choked on his food.

Roman smiled as she looked around and saw John's face looked just as scandalized as Lee was acting and coughing. She giggled a little. This was all Harry.

Harry faltered. "Well, uh, even when Jude got hers, she wasn't aloud until this year." He said.

Miles took a drink of his juice as he washed down the food lodged in his own throat and blushed.

She groaned and sat back on her chair. "Then what's the point of having it?" She grumbled. and stabbed at her calzone.

Roman smiled as she enjoyed the guys feeling uncomfortable about Danger's admission of her period.

"What's a period?" Lana asked. "And how do I get one?

Lee, again choked and coughed.

Harry groaned. "Danger!" He daisy

Celes smiled. "When you get to be a woman you bleed a little each month and can have babies. But you still have a ways to go." She said.

Bree grinned. "I want to have babies!"

"Denied. No babies for the little Bree." Lee said. "You are to stay little forever."

"You can't make Ree-ree stay little forever!" Lana frowned at Lee. "If she wants babies, then she can have as many babies as she wants!"

"Denied again. No, babies for her and you." Lee told them.

"Oy! You can't tell me I can't have babies! I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to find a way to have a baby now!"

"Whoh! Spicy Ramen calm down." Harry said getting up and going to her.

Bree pouted at her father. "I want a magic baby like Belle." She whispered.

"Its okay." Lana told her. "We will find a way to get you a magic baby, then dad will give me a baby!"

Roman fell out laughing, Lee and John both coughed and choked.

Celes smiled. "That's not how it works, Lana. One day I will tell you all about how Belle came to be." She assured her. "How about we finish eating and afterwards i have surprise dessert" she said to the room as a whole.

The room cheered. Roman smiled but couldn't stop giggling. GOd, she missed conversations like these. They entertained the hell out of her. Poor Lee and John were just… in this shock horror state. Harry had tried and handled the situations pretty well, but man, the things Lana and Bree said were just made of awesome. " _I think if you and I grew up together, we would have been the same way."_ She giggled to Celes.

Celes nodded. " _We sort of are now."_ She sent back with her own giggles.

Lee shook his head as he watched Lana and Bree conspiring to get what they want. It amazed him how much they were so much like Ro and Celes. Lana would stop at nothing to please Bree and Ro was the same with Celes. But that topic was the hardest to deal with. He was so glad that his daughter was more conservative and was embarrassed easily… then again, it also made it a little difficult to look her in the eye when she did ask about questions on the topic of sex. THey were so much alike too. After everyone finished eating he went around and gathered plates and started in on dishes.

"So, what is this surprise dessert you were talking about?" Ro asked Celes.

"Chocolate lava cake." She said.

"Oh! can I have mine in a milkshake with chocolate ice cream?" She moaned. "That was the best craving I had ever had and its even great when you aren't pregnant. Bring out the cake!" she demanded.

The rest of the kids followed Roman's lead and chanted, 'Bring out the cake' as a unit.

Celes laughed and got up and got out the large cake she stood at the counter cutting it humming her song again. She swayed a little to it and found bliss in the moment.

The kids continued to chant until they got their cake then they settled down and ate their cake. Roman giggled as she saw them all enjoy their cake. Again, the younger ones got it all over their faces. She enjoyed this part of being a mum. She wrapped her magic around the oldest child this time. She pulled Hail onto her lap and then licked his fais.

"MUM! MUM! STOP! MAPPY! MAPPY HELP!" He screeched and reached for John.

Roman laughed and continued to lick his face clean. "Mmm, you taste so good." She nipped his cheek and laughed.

"Mummy let us go!" Damon demanded as he tried to get away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" She told him and just because he spoke up first she went to him and licked his face. She squealed and squirm until she got him cleaned up. She caught Zoe easily and held her close. "Oh, my little baby girl. You can't go anywhere until you are cleaned up." She licked her and giggled.

"Everytime." Jude laughed and gave a shiver. She remembered the licking fondly though.

Celes leaned against the counter and watch Roman make her rounds laughing.

"Okay, Jelly, I'm warning you now, I am coming for you, so no freaking out." She said as she walked to Jellissa.

Jasmine reacted to that by wrapping her arms around her sister and shaking her head. "Nope." she said. "Kole says to leave our Jellissa alone."

"Oh, then I guess It will Be Jazzy and Kole that goes next." She scooped her up. "And you are so cute, yes you are!" She cooed and then licked her cheeks and giggled.

Jasmine gave a squeal and shook her head.

Jellissa laughed and watched. She picked up a napkin and cleaned her face.

Roman chuckled and set Jasmine down and kissed her cheek. She pouted when she saw Jelly. "Oh, You go first next time." She kissed Jelly's cheek and then picked Chuck up. "Hello Chuck." She giggled and turned away from Sune as he got up to get Chuck. She licked his cheeks and giggled.

Chuck didn't scream but made a sour look and reached out for Sune when he got closer. "Poppy!" he wiggled his fingers for him.

Sune smiled and took him and looked down at Roman and saw a smear of chocolate on her cheek and leaned down and licked it off.

"Ooh," Roman giggled. "I like that." She picked Bryce up and sat him on her lap. Her only child that enjoyed the attention she gave and didn't mind licking his cheeks clean. "See, this is how it should be done." She giggled as she licked and sucked on his cute little cheeks. She finally settled down and just held Bryce as she rocked him.

"Well, now that is done, I think its time for something else." Lee smiled as he dried his hands and smiled at Damon. "Bath time."

"NO!" Damon said as he shot to his feet on the chair and pointed at Lee. "NO!"

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes and yes! Come along Damon. Or, I have give you a five second head start."

Damon didn't even wait, he jumped down and took off running.

"One-one thousand." Lee said loudly receiving a squeal from Damon.

Vinny ran after them. "Hey!" she was heard yelling.

Celes smiled and finished cleaning up and then helped clean the rest of the kids. She got Belle for her bath last. It was in the newborn bason. She hummed as she prepared to clean her carrying her with one arm as she adjusted things so she could grab everything and keep a hand on her.

Roman smiled from the doorway. "You look so pretty."

Celes looked at her and smiled. "Yes, she does." she said. "You want to help?"

"I meant you, but yes, I would love to help." She giggled and walked in. "I love how you take care of the babies like you do. It makes me want to have that appeal too." She kissed Celes' cheek.

Celes blushed a little and looked at Roman. "You know you're good at this too." she whispered and then looked back down at Belle and hummed a little of her song and cupped water into her hand and up onto Belle who was starting to get drowsy.

"Oh, she is so cute and so pretty." She smiled and handed the baby soap to Celes. "I look at her and I just… I just want to squeal, hold her, and squeeze her, and just… I want her to know how much I love her. She is so gorgeous. We made a very pretty and cute baby."

"We did." Celes sighed. "She's everything right now Roman. You gave me the best gift, and she's right here thriving."

Roman smiled as she watched Celes. "I… I know you wanted to be pregnant… and you still do, and I know I can't replace that with anything, but I'm glad I can give you this gift." She smiled down at her. "I love you, and I will always try to give you want you want."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "Don't do it all the time okay, think about yourself sometimes. And you're right I do want to be pregnant but I can wait." she said and kissed her again. "Its time for you to be at the center." She went back to cleaning Belle. She washed her hair which was growing in thick like Roman's. She got the towel and made little cooing noises as she got her out to dry her.

Roman smiled as she followed Celes to the nursery. She helped hand her lotion and powders. She giggled as she went through Belle's clothes and took out a onesie with the feet. "Do we want ducks, bears, flowers, butterflies, or stars?" she asked.

"Butterflies, she's the Little Baby Girl." Celes giggled.

Roman smiled and picked out the little butterfly onesie. "My little cub is going to wear butterflies today." She giggled and handed Celes the onesie. She turned on the mobile so that i played the Antebellum Honey song for her."

Celes hummed with the song and rubbed Belle's belly until she fell asleep. Then she looked up at Roman and took her hand and walked from the nursery. She stopped in the hallway and pressed her face into Roman's neck. "I love you." she whispered.

Roman smiled and hugged her, "I love you too." She giggled and kissed her. She gave a little squeal and bounced on her toes. "We have a baby."

Celes giggled and hugged her tightly. "We do. Sometimes I look at her and I still don't believe it." she said and kissed Roman and made a little noise in her throat. "I missed you."

She smiled and kissed her. "I missed you too." She rubbed her nose against hers. "God, I love you. I really do." She hugged her tightly. She just wanted to hold Celes. It felt like forever since she just held her or hugged her.

"Ro, don't freak out but this time, I can't find Damon and Vinny." Lee said as he jogged up to them.

Roman looked at him and laughed. "That is because he is hiding in the last place you would look for him." She said as she reached her magic out to find the kids. "Our room."

Lee frowned. "The little shit." He growled and stalked over to their room. There was a set of screams, fumbling around then it went quiet as lee put up the silencing spell and carried Damon out, kicking and screaming, but no sound was coming out of him. Vinny followed Lee, also telling him off, but again, no sound was coming from her either. "I don't hear anything. So, it must mean its time for a bath." He said as he had Damon thrown over his shoulder, and then he bent down and scooped Vinny up and had her tucked under his arm. "John, I found them. Which one do you want?"

Roman giggled and shook her head as she caught the disapproving look on Vinny's face that looked just like Celes. "God, I can't believe how much she looks just like you."

Celes smiled. "She wanted to look like me, so she did." she giggled a little as John came up and took Vinny. "Do you want to watch a movie before you go to bed with Lee?"

"Yeah, we can do that." She giggled, "Oh, he is going to be soaken wet by the time he is done bathing Damon."

"Yep, maybe Dai will get away and come find me." Celes responded sounding a little worried. "My poor Dai, when he gets older I'm so letting him cheat sometimes."

Roman laughed, "When he get older and grows more into his powers, I'll be taking over."

"I know, I just miss it." she said wrapping her arms around Roman as they walked. They went into the media room and Celes put on a disney movie for them. She snuggled with Roman on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Roman rubbed her arm. "I'm good now. I had my fit, destroyed a room and we talked. We are good."

Celes nodded and curled up in her arms. "I missed being the girl at the end." she whispered. "Not that I wasn't okay with it, I just missed it." she said and her eyes drooped, Elisha had her up early that morning.

Roman nodded as she rubbed her arms and watched the movie. Celes was fast asleep when Lee and harry came in looking for them. She smiled up at him and told them shh. "Celes is sleeping." She whispered.

Lee smiled and sat down on the couch. "Elisha, sent Alamana a letter about the little mess you left." he teased.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." She told him. "As far as I know it could have been one of his guest that made a mess."

"Oh, so, the destroyed room, Celes was using, wasn't you? It must have been Celes then." Lee said as she crossed his arms and smiled. "The letter said that, although he didn't mind, his wife minded and would like payment."

"Oh, then you should let her know that _Elisha_ provoked it and he should cough up the money."

Alamana actually chuckled. "I thought as much, its what I told him in the letter I sent back."

"Good, cause, if he didn't take Val in the first place, which caused Jude to freak out, and gave Celes the open door to run, he wouldn't have had the interruption that he did. So, he provoked it, especially, since I found hail crying when we got back."

"So in other words, that way he learn?" Lee teased.

"Exactly. See, you are so smart."

Harry laughed and sat down on the other side. "Well at least all is good now." he picked up Celes' feet and put them in his lap. "Right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. She's good. We are good." She sighed as she rubbed her arm again. "Once she and john talk, they will be even better."

"Did you talk to him?" Lee asked her.

"I did. We are also good."

"Still a marriage to happen?"

"Yep. We are going to marry. Celes even said if I didn't she would kick my ass." She chuckled, "Love to see her try though."

"Oh," Lee smiled and looked over to Harry. "Did you hear my recent news?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I did not. I haven't got to spend a whole lot of time with my Buttercup." he teased.

He smiled. "I am known as a rock n' roll god." He told Harry and smiled.

Roman's face grew hot, however she kept her eyes on the movie and tried hard not to react.

"Are you now?" he looked at Roman and laughed. "Is this what our Roman says?"

"Oh, yes. She said I was a rock n' roll god, just like Lenny Kravitz, isn't that right?" he teased.

"I know not what you speak of. I think you make things up." She told him.

Harry laughed. "Well Rock n' roll god, maybe we should jam?" he said. "Then it'd be even hotter."

"Oh, yes. We should, I have it on good authority that Ro enjoys when we perform Bruno Mars… well, me that is."

"I said I enjoy when he performs A Bruno Mars song because he dances with the guys. I enjoy watching him dance to entice me. There is a difference."

"Oh, well, excuse me." Lee smiled.

Harry laughed a little louder.

Celes jerked awake. "No don't!" she yelled and sat up fast and hit her head on Roman's chin and yelped.

"Owie." Roman pouted and rubbed her chin. "What were you dreaming of?"

Celes gave a little whimper and shook her head. "Nothing, owe… I'm sorry."

Harry frowned. "You were asking somebody not to do something."

"Hey, talk to us, Cel. Are you okay?" Lee asked. He looked at Roman's chin and gave it a little kiss. He looked over to Cele with worry, "What were you dreaming?"

Celes sat up slowly and then shifted so she sat between Roman and Harry and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Just some dark figure…" she flinched a little. "Hurting me."

Harry frowned. "Why are you dreaming that?" he asked.

"Why do I dream anything?" she asked. "There is always a reason when they are that strong. Just not sure what it is yet." she shivered and shut her eyes but opened them again. "I think I'm going to go bake."

"Cel-bear, you are tired, I feel it, why don't you use the dream catcher. It will give you some rest until you are ready to really look into that dream."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Okay." she looked up at Harry. "Take me to bed." she whispered.

Harry got up and picked her up and started out.

"Wait! Hey, can we go on a double date soon." she asked Roman and Lee. "I miss doing that, like really doing that."

Lee looked at Roman and smiled then looked back at Harry and Celes, "Yes, we can do that. Plan it out and we will be there in are best dress." He smiled. "Maybe add some Bruno Mars to it, since I'm a rock n' roll god."

Roman hit Lee's chest. "Silence, you caveman, or Princess Rolee gets no attention!"

"Hey!" Lee protested.

Celes watched the two of them with a little smile on her lips. Then she pressed her face into Harry's chest and gripped it with her fist. "Bed." she said.

Harry sighed and walked her out of the room and up to their room. He laid her down and undressed her and then placed her dreamcatcher on her side. He got into bed with her and pulled her into his front. "Sleep, tomorrow will be better."

Celes smiled a little and shut her eyes. "Today was good, I missed you." she said rubbing his arm.

"I missed you too, Dove." he said and pressed his nose into her hair.

"Tomorrow I shall show you just how much." she giggled. "Spend the day in bed?"

"Part of it, I have paperwork in the afternoon." he said.

"Mmm, okay. Morning… oh and Ill make you breakfast.' she whispered as she started to drift.

"Sounds good." he kissed her ear as she fell asleep.

A few weeks went by and Roman became more active in her club. She had worked with the girls before her honeymoon with Lee and gave them a couple of dance routines to practice while she was gone. THe theme of the next big show was leather. She told the others to even dress in leather and give her a list of songs they wanted to perform. It was going to be somewhat of a concert with them singing and performing. Roman had been practicing with Harry and the band with all the songs. She had wanted to play the guitar for most of the set. She had even wanted the older kids to come and see what she really did at the club, so she had Molly and Arthur come by and babysit the kids while they slept. She told Rain, Noah, and James in charge of helping their grandparents.

"Oh, wow! Look!" Diamond said as she bounced on her toes. The club was packed as always and the base of the music pulsed through their bodies. "Where do we sit?" She asked Celes.

"Theres a table in the front near the stage." she said slipping off her coat and giving it to the check. She wore a little black leather mini skirt. She wore a white tank top that was split open in the back and showed off almost all of it. She had on black heels and her hair was in a high ponytail with a leather band holding it in place. "Go on."

Luke, Diamond, Jude and Val walked over to the table. Luke bobbed his head to the music. Lark, Evei, Nick, and Ski said they would be running a little late. So for now it was them four and the parents. "Hey, this place is really… kind of cool." He said looking around. "The waitresses are… wow, Di, we need to get you something like that." He said pointing to a waitress that was dressed in a leather corset, and black short shorts. The outfit was tight and left little to imagination, but yet left the imagination going.

Di blushed a little, "I… yeah." She said and smiled at Luke, liking the idea of dressing a little risque.

"Good evening!" The waitress said as she made it to the table. "Celes!" she squealed. "You're here too?" She hugged her.

Celes laughed. "Of course I'm here babe, its a night to remember. When Ro does a theme I gotta be here." she hugged her back. "Okay, drinks I want a scotch cause I'm feeling… like I need this and the kids…" she trailed off and looked at them, they were both seventeen and old enough. "Can order what they'd like."

"Only one drink then its sodas for them." Lee told the waitress as he walked over wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. He had been looking over what Lenny Kravitz wore and he wanted to make sure that he did right by him.

"But how are we supposed to know what we like?" Luke asked.

"When in doubt, go with something sweet." The waitress said and winked at him. She turned to Jude, "So, what would you like to try?" She asked as she smiled flirtatiously at her.

Jude blushed a little and looked at the little menu. "Can I have a strawberry margarita?" she asked.

"Okay." She turned to Val. "Tall, pale, and handsome?" she asked teasingly.

Val chuckled. "Red wine is good for me." he said.

"Hey make sure she gets a sugar rim, its better that way." Celes said winking at her daughter.

"Okay." She turned to Diamond, "What about you, sweets?"

Diamond also gave a little blush and then looked over the menu. She blushed even more when she found the one she wanted. "Uh… I'll have the Angel's Tit?"

The waitress smiled broadly, "God it. What about you, tall, red, and handsome?" She asked Luke.

Luke smiled, "I like her. I'll have a blue hawaiian."

"Awesome, Security, what about you?"

Lee chuckled, "I'll have my usual beer and then water. Got to keep an eye on this bunch."

"Coming right up. Oh, and the name is Angel if you need anything else." She winked at Diamond.

Diamond turned bright red.

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry about it, love. The name of the drink is an inside joke between her and Ro."

She nodded. "That's good to know."

Celes giggled she liked when the girls experienced new things. "So Lee what are you going to…" she trailed off when she actually looked at him and her jaw went slack. She blinked and crossed her legs. "Sing." she squeaked.

Lee smiled at her. "Two Lenny Kravitz songs. One for you and one for Ro. You like the outfit?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes blushed and nodded and made herself turn away, the self control she practiced with him was slipping. "Its good." she said softly and glanced at him. "You like mine?" she turned out so he could see it.

Harry walked up, hed been at the club since before it opened helping the guys. He wore dark brown leather pants and a black shirt. His jacket lay forgotten with the band. "Hey…" he looked at Celes. "Where did you get that shirt?" he asked.

"I've had it." she said. "Why you don't like it?" she teased.

"I wouldn't say that." he said running his finger under the strap of it.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You still look good." she whispered, she'd seen him before he left.

"Damn right I do." he said and kissed her.

John and Sune came walking to the table with the others. "Hey, did we miss anything?" He asked. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black button down shirt. He smiled, "So, who wants to show Sune around? He's never been here."

Celes smiled up at Sune. "I can, if he wants." she said.

"Lead away, little brat." He smiled.

"Angel!" John called over.

"Oh, the tall dark, and handsome." She giggled, "What can I get you Sean." She teased.

"Devil, I would like Jack."

"Okay, Sean." She quickly skipped away before he did anything.

"Why does she call you Sean?" Luke asked John.

"Because when your mum had the baby blues with Bryce I came here with her to help with the costumes with the girls. Have you seen Burlesque? Sean was the gay costume assistant." John growled.

Luke laughed. "Priceless!"

"Very priceless." Val laughed.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" Jude asked.

"We made it!" Lark said.

"Sorry, it was me I lost my earring…." Evie blushed.

"Its okay. Oh, you look good!" Diamond said.

Lee smiled at them. "Jude did you just ask what you are doing tonight?" he teased.

Jude looked at him. "Yes Daddy, I did. Are we sitting here and watching a show will there be dancing. All I was told was I was old enough to come to the club, so I should." she said and smiled up at him sweetly.

He smiled at her. "You are going to enjoy a show." He leaned in so that all the kids could hear them. "You all know that mum owns the club, right. Well, she wants to show you what she does here. What she really does. You all are old enough to finally know what she does and she wants to share it with you all. You've only seen the club on holidays, or when we threw parties for the family. Well, this is what the club is for."

Luke nodded as he looked around. "Well from the looks of it, it looks risque…" He trailed off and his head popped up as he really looked around and John's words sinked in. "She runs a burlesque lounge? Like on Burlesque?" He asked louder than he intended.

"Uh, that was loud." Jude noted to him.

"Eh, he's excited." Val said and poked him. "Huh?"

"Yeah! I mean Mum and I talked about everything but every time I tried to ask her what she did at the club she wouldn't tell me. So… I'm just caught off guard." He smiled.

"Okay, my young, soft, sweet virgins." Angel said as she caught their attentions. Strawberry margarita with sugar on the lips." She whispered in't Jude's ear. "Red wine for tall, pale, and silent." She smiled at Diamond. "My personal favorite, Angel's Tit." She winked at her. "Blue Hawaii, for Red. Beer for security, Jack for Sean, and Scotch for… Hey? Where's my favorite redhead?"

"Went to show the newest member around." Lee told her.

"Okay, well the scotch is for her."

"Thanks, Angel."

"No problem." She smiled. "Give me a moan, if you want more." She whispered in Jude's ear as she teased her and walked away.

"I think she likes you." Luke told Jude and smiled.

Jude blushed. "I've never thought about girls liking me." she whispered to him.

"I think its more of an act. She did call us virgins." Luke told her. "But you are pretty. Why wouldn't girls like you too?"

Jude smiled and bumped her shoulder to his. "Guys like you, I've seen it in school." she teased. "Di hated it."

"That's because I have mum's hawaiian charm. No one can resist the hawaiian love." He said smugly and then laughed.

Jude giggled. "You are so funny." she said and shook her head.

Val looked over at Di. "I think they are having a best friends moment we weren't invited to, do you feel left out?" he teased Luke and Jude.

"Oh, its really cold out here. Being left out in the cold. So mean." Di teased.

Luke chuckled, "Oh, I was just telling Jude I think the waitress like her. You better watch out, snuggle bear, Jude has options now." He teased.

Val smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure she does." he said. "Doesnt mean shes going to take them."

Jude blushed and went to say something else when a squeal filled the air and she looked around to see her mother beelining for the table Sune close behind.

Celes got to the table and hid behind John as Harry had disappeared back to the band. "He's putting ice on my bare back!" she said peeking around at Sune.

"Well, she left it open for me to tease her. What was I suppose to do. Now come here, brat. I want to see you grow as you jump high and squeal!" Sune said as he stalked towards her.

Celes shook her head. "No, every time you do I get goosebumps and my nipples get hard. No! Cause then you can see them through my shirt!"

"Oh, that is just the perk of doing what I do." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lee chuckled, "Sune, put the ice down. The show is going to start any moment." Just then the lights dimmed and the dance floor cleared as people went to their chairs or booths. Roman came walking out wearing black heels, leather pants, and a black button down shirt that was unbutton just under her breast. It was open enough to see she was wearing a silver chain that wrapped around her neck and dipped under her shirt.

For Lee he was sure it connected to her navel ring and her clit. He gave a little moan as he thought about it. " _You are cheating, Roman. You never wear a chain unless I put it on you."_

" _What makes you think its a chain?_ " She teased back. As she shifted a little the chain shifted to show that it was infact a necklace that just dipped low. " _Besides I know better. You and Celes are the chain masters. I wouldn't wear a chain to tease you… unless you put it on me or if I had Celes put it on me._ " She winked at him as she pushed her hair back. It was down and looked a little wild. "Good evening." She smiled. "Welcome to leather night. You will see the girls wearing leather." She giggled. She looked over to Celes and winked at her. " _Hey, hot mama, loved the top."_ She sent her magic self to her and kissed her neck and ran her fingers down her spine.

Celes, who was still standing next to John, moaned and shivered. " _God… you look amazing yourself… I want to lick between your breasts."_ she sat herself down and crossed her legs tightly watching Roman heatedly.

"I say we start this show off with a bang." She smiled as people laughed at her double meaning. "Tonight your music shall be provided by non other than our most awesome band and band manager." The spotlight went to Harry and the band as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Harry smiled and waved and shook his head waving it back to Roman.

Roman had her guitar strapped on. She smiled at everyone. "Lets get this party started!" The band started the first song and Roman started playing her guitar. She walked over to Harry and played with him for a bit. She smiled as she walked back to the mic. The curtain raised and her girls started to dance around her. They were dressed in short shorts, stockings under, black corset, and knee high boots. They rolled their hips to the beat.

Luke shivered as he felt a strong sexual energy fill the club. "Geeze." He said under his breath. He scooted closer to Diamond and draped an arm over the back of her chair.

"All the lonely nights, I spend alone. Never around to love me, you're always gone. 'Cause you're hanging out, breaking the rules. Oh, the man has come, looking for you." Roman sang. "You're a rebel now! Don't give a damn. Always carrying on with the gang. I'm trying to tell you, boy, it's a mistake. You won't realize 'til it's too late. Don't understand why you insist, n ways of living such a dangerous life. Time after time, you stay away, and I just know that you're telling me lies."

Jude shivered and watched sitting closer to Val. "Mum's sort of unfair."

Luke nodded but still couldn't keeps his eyes from the stage. It just… it had an appeal to it. He wasn't thinking of his mum in a sexual way but it was just the whole thing in itself.

"You know, I hear your mama's chocolate pie has the same effect." Sune told them.

Jude and Luke both looked at Celes for a minute, she was sitting there unassuming. "Never had it." she said to Sune.

"Yeah, well, the word is she can never finish it because the tension is too high between everyone." She shrugged and leaned back.

Luke frowned as he looked back at Celes. "Its like a whole underworld to our parents."

"Well we didn't always have kids." John pointed out.

"Besides, where do you think you guys came from?" Sune smiled.

"OH!"Luke said. "TMI! I don't need to know that!"

Diamond laughed and rubbed his back. "Its okay."

"Its like a scandal. I'd like to think we came from happy thoughts." Jude said.

Lee laughed. "That's cute. I like that one better. Next time Bree ask me where babies come from, I'll tell her from happy thoughts."

"Black cat, nine lives, short days, long nights. Living on the edge, not afraid to die. Heartbeat, real strong but not for long. Better watch your step or you're gonna die. Black cat… living' on the… Heartbeat... better watch your step…" Ro finished singing. She and the girls bowed and walked off the stage. Another group of girls went on stage for the next number. "No, the other corset, Scarlet." She told one of her girls. "Thank you, baby!" She laced a few more corsets and helped unlace corset.

"I got it, Mama Ro. Go see your babies." Diana told her.

Roman smiled, "Okay. Good Job girls." She walked and went the usual table they always had on reservation. "Hey peoples, how's it going?"

Sune walked up to her and kissed her with a moan. "That was good, does it get better as the night goes on?" he asked keeping her close with a hand in her lower back.

Roman smiled, "Oh, it does. Wait until I change." She teased and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I plan to tease you until you demand to use the little secret room I have in my office."

"Oh well, we shall see how well you do." he leaned down and licked the outside of her ear. "Just cause you're not pregnant doesn't mean I can't tease just as good or better, baby." he whispered and let his hands dance around her lower back.

"Oh, I know, but I have more control of my hormones now." She whispered back but shivered. She used her magic to rub over his body and cup his shaft. She gave him a moan and stepped away with a smile.

Sune shivered and chuckled as he sat down shaking his head a little.

Celes grinned. "That was sexy!" she said to her.

"Why, thank you." Roman smiled. "You should have seen my surprise when I found out Janet Jackson sang that song." She kissed her. "Still loving the shirt." She whispered.

Celes giggled. "No bra." she whispered. She hadn't moved a whole lot yet but she didn't wear a bra under it because it was easier than a funky half bra and then she was free to wear whatever piercing she wanted.

Roman smiled and moaned. "I like that." She kissed Lee and then looked at her kids. "How are you liking it?" She asked them. "You should have Seen Lark and Nick the first time they came here." she giggled.

Jude smiled. "Its… insane." she said. "And intoxicating."

Val chuckled. "Makes sense our first kiss was here now." he said in a light tease.

Roman smiled. "It was. I remembered."

"This is awesome though." Luke smiled. "I have always wondered but now, I know."

Diamond giggled, "Do you design all the costumes too?"

"Yes, Yes I do. I do the choreography. Sometimes Celes helps or she does a few number as well."

"Mama Ro, what would you like to drink?" Angel said slapping her ass.

Roman squealed and jumped. "I see you all met Angel." She shook her head. "I'll have ginger ale for now. Then later I'll have my crown."

"You got it babe. Want some more scotch, Red?" she asked Celes.

Celes smiled at her and nodded. "Works for me." she winked.

"What about my sweet, soft virgins?" She cooed at the kids.

"I'll have a ginger ale." Diamond said.

"Club soda for me." Luke added.

Angel nodded and rubbed her arm against Jude's. She leaned her head on her shoulder. "What about you, pretty girl?"

Jude blushed deeply. "Um…" she looked at her empty glass, she already felt it. "Another." she whispered.

Angel giggled. "How about some water with that as well. "What about you tall and silent?"

"Oh I think the one I had is enough." he said, he was hungry and not for food. He leaned back and looked at Luke and smiled a little.

"I shall return." Angel said and walked away.

"That's Angel, my little devil. She knows how to work the game here. My number one rule is to act available but never be available. She usually gets the first timers here and flirts with them, makes them both comfortable and uncomfortable." Ro kissed Jude's cheek.

Luke looked over to Val, " _Need something?"_ he asked.

" _Blood. I fasted the last week. I have another two days."_ he said nodding to Jude.

"Excuse us," Luke said as he got up. "We'll be right back."

"There is a room in my office." Roman told him. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Okay." Luke lead Val to the back and paused a second as he saw the girls. "Wow!" he said and climbed the stairs up to his mum's office. "I think Di needs a closet full of stuff like that." He smiled at Val as he closed the door and waved a hand and a case of Val's supply appeared. "So, two more days before you change Judy?"

Val nodded and picked up a bottle and looked at Luke. "You okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah… I mean. Yeah, I know she will be the same, right?" He asked.

"Exactly, she'll just have to supplement her diet sometimes…" he said. "And she'll… you know live longer and look like that…" he said referring to her youngness.

Luke nodded as he looked down at his hands. "It weird, you know. I've always known this was coming, but I feel like I'm going to lose her at the same time… I don't know, I'm just…" He sighed then took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders. "I just have to remember that she will be Jude out of everything else. Nothing will change. She will be who she is… funny, _annoying_ , and my partner in crime." He smiled.

Val smiled and finished off the bottle. "It'll be okay." he said pulling out a pack of gum and popping a piece in his mouth to combat the after smell of blood. "Come on, we are partying tonight." he said putting an arm over his shoulders.

Luke smiled, "Oh, cuddle bear, what shall I ever do without you." He said dramatically and laughed.

"Probably wither and die." he joked right back and they headed back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Jude asked placing a hand over Val's heart.

"Everything is good, Little Potter." he said and kissed her and then stepped a little closer and deepened it forgetting himself a minute.

Celes giggled and shook her head as Luke and Di basically did the same time. "Look at that, they are falling right under the spell." she said.

"Right!" Roman smiled. She kissed Lee. "What about you? You falling under the spell to?"

Lee smiled as he ran a finger over the chain she wore, half to see if it really connected or if it didn't. "I'm always under your spell." He told her. "I should put that chain on you." He said as he held the end of her necklace.

"Nope. That is a punishing chain, I have done thing wrong." She giggled and kissed him again. "I'll be right back." She kissed Celes and walked over to the bar then to the band where Harry was. She held up a cold water bottle. "Here you go, Koa." She smiled up at him.

Harry smiled down at her and took the water. "Oh look, I can see right down your shirt." he pointed out and moaned. "Good shirts, you ladies are wearing tonight." he winked.

Roman giggled and shimmied a little. "That was the point." She sang and walked away.

Celes watched Roman walk and sighed a little. "I like to watch her walk." she whispered before she thought about it and blushed.

Lee chuckled. "I believe the saying is, I hate when she leaves, but I love when she walks away." he winked at Celes.

Celes smiled. "I like it either way, towards, away… she could just walk as long as her hips are rolling I'm… God… I'm falling under her spell… but then when am I not." she giggled and looked up at Lee and shivered again. "When am I not." she whispered and got up suddenly. "I'll be back." she said and left the table.

Lee smiled as he watched her too. " _Hey, that goes for you too. I may have to slip my hand in that shirt of yours."_ He teased.

Celes tripped over her feet and grabbed a chair and shook her head and took a deep breath and walked over to Harry and pushed herself up to sit in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked leaning down.

"I'm okay." she said nodding.

"You can't stay there, when we start to play again." he said.

"I know." she said and kicked her feet lightly and hummed her own little song as she waited to be told to move.

Roman nodded ot Lee and lee got up and disappeared to the back. She walked over to where Celes was. "Come on, Cel-Bear. You are going to want to see this." She said holder her arms out to her so she could carry her.

Celes tipped her head back and Harry planted a kiss on her lips and then she slid down into Roman's arms letting her body slid against Roman's as she did.

Roman shivered as she allowed her hands to slide up her ass, her hips, and up her back. She moaned as she held her close, "Oh, have I said how sexy you are tonight?" She asked. "You make me want to press into you more." She did just that, squishing her breast into hers.

Celes shivered as she started to pant. "I'm… having… God…" she moaned and ran her hands down Roman's arms and then slid them to the waistband of her pants. "You look so… and I just… and with you… and then its just." she shook her head blushing.

"Ooh, non full sentences. That's new. I think I've done my job well." She leaned down and kissed her with a moan. Her tongue licked the seam of her lips and slowly entered her mouth. She slowly explored her mouth with a moan. She broke their kiss and smiled, "Come on, Lee has a song for you, and is preparing for you to jump him."

Celes shivered and nodded. She panted as Roman led her back to the table. She sat down and took a long drink of her scotch and waited.

"I get to play with the band today. Totally showing off my guitar skills someone taught me." She winked at John and then kissed Celes again. Then she disappeared to the back.

John smiled. "I think she likes you." he teased Celes as he whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered, already buzzing. "Mmm, I think she does too." she whispered back and turned her head and kissed John.

John gave a mona and sighed. "Love you."

Celes smiled. "I love you too." she whispered to him.

Lee walked on stage as the lights dimmed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is everyone singing?" Luke asked.

John smiled. "You'll have to wait and find out, won't you?"

The music started and Lee looked over to Celes. "Love, is gentle as a rose. And love, can conquer any war. It's time to take a stand. Brothers and sisters join hands. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. Love, transcends all space and time." It was that last line that Ro made him sing this to Celes, beside the fact she was love and believed in it so strongly.

Celes' heart rate picked up more and she felt hot, she shifted in her seat as her eyes remained glued to Lee. She shivered a bit. He not only sang Lenny, but he sang her favorite Lenny song. Lee didn't sing to Celes very often, but when he did it usually left her a little… well some type of strong emotion seemed to come from her. She shifted in her seat to cross her legs and nearly fell out and held onto John and crossed her legs vowing to stay right there… at least until he finished, because honestly in that moment she just wanted to walk up onto that stage and stop the song and drag him away.

"And love, can make a little child smile. Oh can't you see, this won't go wrong. But we got to be strong. We can't do it alone. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. We got to let love rule! Let love rule." Lee continued to sing.

Sune smiled as he scooted closer to Celes. "I bet you can open your legs now, and if I were to touch you, you would be done. Ooh, and if Lee saw that?" He moaned in her ear. "His eyes are telling you? Can't you see them? They are saying," He changed his voice to sound like Lee. "Come for me, Celes."

Celes whimpered as her body reacted to it against her will she felt a tiny orgasm wash through her. She gripped the chair tightly as she really started to pant. "W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to clear her head still pretty much unwilling to look away from Lee even though she wanted to look at Sune too.

"You know what I'm doing. I'm telling you to come for me. Make your body do all the beautiful things it does." Sune said still using Lee's voice. He sat back and smiled at her. He really enjoyed picking on her, and he was sure once she had Lee and her head cleared up, he was going to catch hell but it was worth it."

Lee continued to sing and allowed the guy with the saxophone to play as he did. At the end of the song he looked over to the band and gave a bow of thanks. He blew Roman a kiss and walked off the stage. He smiled as he saw from the corner of his eye, Celes jump up and ran.

Celes made it to Lee as he was heading for the back way off the stage and plowed into him jumping up and kissing him hard on the mouth. She moaned. "You suck." she whispered. "I was doing good, I was doing really good. You suck." she said.

Lee chuckled against her lips as he held her. He popped them up to Ro's office and to the room. "Do I? I guess I'll just have to leave you here and try for another song." He teased.

Celes gave him a moan. "If you do, I'll rape you right in front of the clientele." she said.

He chuckled and pulled off his jacket. "Well, I guess I can't deny you." he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled of her tank and moaned. "God! Why aren't you wearing…" He gasped. "Are you wearing the nipple chain?"

Celes gave a little grin. "I didn't know if you'd see it tonight." she said. "But I put it on with you in mind." she ran her finger over it teasingly.

He moaned as he kissed her. "Leather and chains, just go. Ro teased me. I thought she had her chain on and it just a necklace. Oh, you are mine!" he growled and flipped her over. With a waved of his hand their clothes melted away. He thrust inside her from behind and moaned. He leaned over and cupped her breast. He moaned again and started to thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes' legs spread wide and she arched her back and screamed. She hadn't had Lee like this in so long. She panted and kept screaming with each thrust as her body shook from what seemed like the orgasm that wouldn't end. She pushed back onto him hard as she could and allowed him to do with her as he pleased.

He growled as she pulled on her chain a little and scraped his teeth against the back of his neck. He was so torn. He was between keeping a hold of her on her breast and chain and using her hair as he thrust into her. He growled again as she thrust harder and faster into her. Then he sat up and wrapped his hand into her ponytail and smacked her ass as he pulled onto her hair. She was so damn tight it was driving him crazy.

Celes screamed louder and spread her legs wider and her juices leaked down her thighs. God he was just driving her insane and into her hrs. It was hot and heavy and she missed the hell out of it. "God!" She screamed. "I... I..."she felt her body come again and her knees started to shake and she gripped the bedding beneath her. "Lee! God! Yes!" She screamed each word out and arched her back even more changing his angle a bit so he drove into her g spot.

Lee growled as thrust into her. He shivered as his own orgasm ran up his spine. He pulled her hair harder and growled. He felt her core grow tighter and knew she was ready. She was so ready. He leaned over her "Come for me, dirty girl." He growled in her ear as he pulled on her nipple chain.

Celes screamed and arched her back and came hard, her juice gushing out and down her thighs. she shook from her thighs to her hands and let her forehead drop onto the bed as she continued to give little screams of pleasure.

Lee collapsed on her and moaned. He kissed the back of her neck and shivered. "God, woman. I love the fact... you don't... wear chains all... the time... it makes it... that much better." He breathed. He moaned and nuzzled her neck. "Minx."

Celes smiled and shivered. "It… got… boring… when… I did… its fun… to surprise you." she panted and moaned as she arched and jerked a little and shut her eyes as she processed and moaned again. "How did you know that song was my favorite?" she asked after a few minutes.

He chuckled as he rolled off her. "It was about love. Then when Ro went over it with me she said it was a good one because it had the line Love transcends all space and time. Ro said its a Doctor Who reference. So, it was decided." He shrugged and pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear. "I messed up your hair. Sorry."

Celes smiled. "It was worth it." she whispered and then started to feel the way she always did when she got time alone with him. So she kissed him and sat up. "I'll fix it." she bounced off the bed and walked into the bathroom pulling her hair out and running a brush through it.

"Is it really your favorite song?" He asked as he sat up. He gathered all their clothes and pulled on his pants. He padded over to the bathroom and handed her, her skirt and top.

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "It is, out of all his songs, that one has always been my favorite." she said. she pulled on her skirt.

"Well that make me even happier. I was able to chose one and have it be your favorite one." He smiled at her as he leaned against the doorframe watching her. "That shirt should be a crime. Not only does the back open but its white too!"

Celes giggled and looked over at him. "That's sort of the point. Tease, and look hot doing it." she winked at him and pulled on the her tank top. She turned and adjusted it in the mirror and leaned close to the mirror to fix her eye makeup. She stood back and looked at him and then walked over to him and ran her fingers along the collar of his shirt. "You look so good, all you boys do. _That_ should be a crime." she giggled.

Lee smiled, "Well, I should look like a crime. I was told I'm a rock n' roll god." He said looking smugly. He was not going to let that one go. Especially since Ro was the one that said it. He liked how she looked and reacted when it was brought up.

Celes giggled and patted his chest. "You sure as hell look like one tonight." she stood on her toes and kissed his chin. She then leaned down and pulled on her pumps.

Lee pulled on his shoes and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "Come on, you crazed fan that jumped me. I should report you to the authorities." He teased.

"Oh, are you going to get a restraining order. Make me stay ten yards away at all times. That might get a little hard if you find you need to jump me for some reason." she giggled as she carefully walked down the stairs.

He laughed as he held her hand. "Well, there is that dilemma, but, I can always erase your memory of it." He teased. I'll you the spell… unfortunately that spell has a counterspell, unlike Ro's magic." He chuckled.

"Mmm, you know if you erase my memory you can do different things each time… oh or you can just start me from scratch like in Japan." she giggled as they got back to the table.

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, look, the horny groupie came back." Sune teased in Celes' ear.

Celes turned slowly as her eyes narrowed. "You!" she said and pushed him a little. "You… you tricky fox." she said. "I swear to, God! I am going to punish you for what you did while Lee was singing. I'm going to string you up and have my way with you until you are so crazy with passion and lust that you can't hardly breathe." she said, she said it all low and only to him but she was determined for once to get the upper hand with him. He threw her off and messed with her so much.

"Me? How could you say that to me?" Sune said louder as he gain the attention of the table. "I was just being nice and telling you that you looked so nice and now you want to string me up and beat me? What have I ever done to you?" he gave a mock sob. "I thought you love me."

Celes gave a tiny growl and shook her head. "Sune." She whispered and then touched his chest lightly as her eyes softened to a slow burn. "You are horrible."

He smiled at her and held her hand to his chest. He face softened and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Oh, Celes, my little brat. I know and I enjoy picking on you so, so much." He snapped his teeth at her and chuckled.

Celes giggled and nipped his bottom lip. "Annoying." She whispered and then remembered they were at a table full of people. "Oh family, yes." She blushed.

He laughed. "Easy." he told her.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

"So, hows that second margarita doing you?" Luke asked Jude

Jude gave a hiccup and giggle. "Tasty." She grinned.

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure." He leaned over and kissed Diamond on the cheek.

"Where is Ro?" Lee asked.

"Costume emergency." John told him.

"Oh. So, who is supposed to be performing next?"

"Not sure."

Celes looked around and giggles a little. "So maybe Ro's costume was the next number?" She asked and leaned her her shirt falling away from her sides. She drank her scotch unaware.

The lights dimmed as the next number started. The curtain rose and the the music started. There were six girls on the stage each had a different color spot light. One a soft blue, a soft purple, a red, aqua blue, a darker purple, and darker blue. The girls were wearing all black. Some in thongs, boy shorts, short shorts, or shorts with rubbles, and their bras ranged from bras to corset, of course in leather. The song that played was Wicked Games by The Weeknd. The girls swayed to the beat and rolled their bodies. Each girl had a pole, they all swayed and walked around it and in perfect unison they started climbing it and doing seductive tricks on it.

Diamond swayed to the music. She couldn't help it. It was so alluring and it made you want to dance, then the sexual energy that flowed through the room made any one want to stand and dance seductively for the guy or girl they were with. She kept watching and then paused. "Look, the on in the green-blue light. Isn't that Mama Ro?" She asked.

Sune saw her next and his jaw actually dropped. "Ro."

Celes looked at him and then at Roman. She looked sexy as hell. She smiled and then looked back at Sune and giggled.

The girls slid down the pole slowly and onto the ground. Their asses rose into the air then they sat up on their knees and bent back, rolling their bodies. They slowly stood up and climbed back up the pole. With great muscle control their bodies lifted out so that they made and a L. Their lets spread out and lowered as the righted themselves. The brought their legs together and rolled their bodies, making it look like they were actually swimming up the pole.

"Holy… shit…" Lee said as he watched them. He knew that she and the girls were putting in extra practice hours but he didn't know it was for this.

Celes watched as the girls did something she used to be able to do like breathing. She felt a sudden sting but simply pushed it down and smiled. "Look at all her muscles." Celes moaned to Sune. "So hard and lickable… so wonderful… the way she just holds herself on that pole just makes you want to…" Celes moaned in his ear. She meant every damn word she said, and would lick every inch of Roman's body if she said it was okay.

Sune shivered as he saw what she was saying. It was hard not to see it. On some level he knew, Celes was getting him back, but he couldn't stop watching. The allure was so strong, and the song was… even stronger.

When the girls got to the top the turned upside down and split their legs fast, nearly freefalling, but then their legs wrapped around the pole and stopped them before they hit the ground. The music stopped and you could hear the heavy breathing of the dancers. As if they were like minds, they pulled themselves up and did it again, but last minute they turned and landed in the splits. The curtain lowered as the crowd cheered and whistled.

"Holy… shit…" Lee said again. It was all he could say.

"That's… that's a good way to put it." Sune said pointing in Lee's direction.

Celes half stood, she had stopped watching the stage when an amazing array of color started to come off the boys. It was their passion, love and Lust. She'd always seen the slight auras but now… "Did you see that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, Mama I think we all saw that." Jude said. "I…" she blushed. "I want to do that." she whispered knowing full well she could with no issue.

Val smiled. "I'd like to see that. " he whispered in her ear and she shivered for him.

John shivered and finished the rest of his Jack Daniels. "Yeah, totally saw that. How did… how did she even get allowed to do that, I would think Harry would have some say on that matter."

Celes looked at John and watched a color spike from him. "Uh… he probably worked out a deal with her." she said.

He nodded and looked down at Celes. He tilted his head to the side, "What?" He asked.

"I… you…. blue." she whispered and then shook her head. "Ignore me, Roman's performance has got me tongue tied and wishing I wasn't so out of practice." she shook her head as the blues around him started to soften out and have less black and then go back into him.

"Maybe you can ask if she will teach you." he told her.

"You know, as hot as that was, I must say I'm feeling really proud of her." Lee said.

Celes gave a radiant grin. "She was fantastic. So much better at that than she thinks." she said proudly and then back up at John. "I don't think so… I'm not really doing dancing right now no point in learning something new." she shrugged and looked around when she noticed Sune missing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Sune, what did you…" Lee trailed off, "Where did he go?"

Sune stayed hidden until all the girls cleared out to the wings of the stage then he walked over to Roman and touched the back of her neck staying hidden. He leaned down. "You remember when I said you were a modern Geisha?" he whispered.

She smiled to herself as she lotioned her hands. "Yes." She said and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I think right now I'd like you to be a little of the non modern one for me." he whispered and kissed her neck to her shoulder, pushing her robe off her shoulder. "Or just… the whole and the muscle control… you have that kind of muscle control on every part of your body?" he asked slipping a hand between her legs so she got what he meant.

She shivered and smiled and moaned. "Oh, I do. Amazingly enough, this type of exercise don't define the muscles, it just tones it." She leaned back in her seat and spread her legs a little. "If you would like, I can give you a little example of it." She moaned.

Sune slid two fingers up and then into her core. "Please… do." he kissed her neck and moaned against it. He shivered when he felt her core tighten and imagined more than his fingers inside her.

She gave a moan as she rolled her hips up. She slid higher onto his fingers and then lowered her hips as she tightened her core. Her body shivered and she felt her body heat up more. With difficulty she pushed his hand away. "However, if you would like a full demonstration, you will have to wait." She giggled. "Or, have I made you wild enough for you to take me to the little room in my office?" She purred.

Sune growled at her and moaned. "You're horrible but... God..." He moaned again and wanted to give in, but this was a game. "The end of the night I'll have you begging." He strolled away with difficulty. Once back out there and smiled around at the table. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Did you have a quicky with Ro?" Celes asked.

"Nope, just a tease." He said masking his desire.

"Oh." She whispered and slid out of her chair. "The. You don't mind..." She started but didn't finish. She walked over to the backstage dressing area and found Roman getting dressed looking shaky. "That dance was sexy as hell, my muscles are so out of practice i'd have fallen right on my face. I'm so proud of you." She walked into the room further and touched Roman's arm at the wrist. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." She whispered.

Roman smiled, "I wouldn't have allowed you to fall." She leaned over and kissed her. "You can still do it. You have the muscles. And unlike working out to define your muscles it will only toned them." She slid Celes hand inside her robe to feel her stomach. It was firm, but soft at the same time. "See, just toned." She whispered.

Celes shivered and looked up at her. "God..." She whispered. "You feel good." She spread her fingers out along her muscles and moaned. "I just want to... Touch you." She whispered and stepped closer unable to help herself.

She moaned and leaned into her. She kissed her again. "I was..." She moaned. "I was going to change... for... Harry's... song."

"Mmm, Harry had a song?" She whispered and let her hand drift up to Roman's breast.

"Yeah... I think..." she shivered and closed her eyes. "God... and... I was going... to dress you... and halve sing... with me." She shivered and stepped closer.

"I can sing with you... And we can still listen to harry sing." She whispered and found Romans nipple and shivered hard. "God please let me have you." She moaned and kissed Roman. "We don't have to tell you let your guard down..." She whispered against Romans lips. She wanted Roman bad, so bad.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I haven't been keeping my guard up." She smiled, "Maybe a little with Sune." She shivered and moaned at the sound of his name. She was going to have him cave by the end of the night. She was able to make a little crack in his mask. She was going to utilize her costumes. She had two more changes before the night was over. "Okay, Celes. We have to make it fast."

Celes looked up at her and gave a little squeal. "Okay." she giggled and looked around and then pushed Roman back to sit on her vanity. "Right here." she whispered and kissed Roman and then down her neck. When she got to the opening of her robe she licked between her breast as she pushed it away and made her way down to Roman's core kissing and licking the whole way and then when she was there she flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit ring and moaned. " _You so need a chain, leather and chains."_ she sent Roman as her tongue traced her core before dipping into it.

Roman squealed and then spread her legs more. "God... she panted. She leaned her head back and moaned as she rolled her hips. "I... I wasnt going to put on a chain... unless you or..." she moaned and shivered. "... Lee put it on..."

Celes moaned. She licked around her core again and flicked her piercing again and then proceeded to push her tongue as far as she could into Roman's sweet leaking core and swirl it around pressing her nose to her clit and shaking her head. " _I have one for him, for you to wear."_ she sent. " _I made it while you were gone."_ she whispered in the connection and moaned as her body started to heat more at the thoughts of the chain she had made just for them.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. Her body shivered and she looked down at her. "Oh… God…" She moaned again. "I… I'll wear it if…. you…" She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "God… yes… anything you want."

Celes moaned and smiled agaisnt Roman and then continued her action. She moved her tongue to Roman's clit and dipped her fingers into her and started to pump and wiggled them agaisnt her g spot and felt her juices flow out freely. God she loved when Roman was like this. She moaned and pressed itno her and flicked her tongue ring over her clit ring causing the contant stimulation that would put her right over the edge and screaming, or nearly.

Roman gave a little scream as she jerked. Her body shooked and more of her juices leaked. "Oh… oh... " She shivered and moaned. Then she gave another scream as her body thightened harder. "I'm… I'm… I'm… Celes… Please!"

Celes looked up at her and wiggled and pumped her fingers faster. She kept her tongue working her hard and knew that any minute she was going to explode. " _God Roman… do it… I want to see the way you. look."_ she moaned in the connection and watched as Roman started to come and her colors burst from her.

She gave another scream and jeredk as her juices gushed out. She panted and moaned as her body jerked. She biter her lower lip and moaned again. She looked down at Celes and shivered. "Woman…. I'll…" She moaned and closed her eyes as she shivered again.

Celes smiled and licked her lips and stood slowly. She tiled her head and summoned the chain. "Sit still." she whispered and proceeded to attach the chain to her belly ring and then down to her clit ring which was still sensitive so she jerked. Celes giggled and stood back up and brought the rest of the chain up and secured it around her neck. "Its made of white gold, and its going to make you shiver and vibrate." she said and kissed her neck. She sighed and kissed Roman again. "I missed you, I love you and I will see you back out there." she kissed her again and then turned and left with a little skip. She walked up to the table and held out a little white gold necklace to Lee. "I didn't have time to make it manly." she said to him and held it up so he could see the little butterfly pendant. "Roman has the chain that matches. I'll tell you what it does after you sing to her… er well before." she giggled.

"Oh, really?" He smiled. "How did you ever get it on her or agreed to get it on her?"

Celes snorted and stuck out her tongue so he could see her tongue ring. "How do you think, baby? I used my mouth." she giggled and dropped the necklace in his hand and walked away coyly humming to herself.

Harry poked his head into the dressing room and looked at Roman putting on her shirt. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Right now? Recovering from what your wife did to me and she tricked me!" She looked at the chain. "Now how am I going to wear my leather catsuit with this? Oh, Lord, its also a chain she created, who knows what else it will do? She said it may vibrate. Geez! Look!" She said and turned to him, Lifting her shirt enough to show the new pretty chain Celes attached there, which did low into her pants.

Harry smiled. "So that's what she was doing when she locked herself in that room she and Lee have. He shook his head, his mind had gone all over the map. "Well I'm sure she will tell Lee how to take it off… wait when are you wearing the catsuit?" he asked and walked over to her and pulled her shirt down. "Come on my song is soon, do we do yours first or Celes'?" he asked. "I think this chain may force me to wait for you."

She giggled. "I was going to wear the catsuit for my song with Celes, Then change again into something else for the last number." She shook her head and sighed. She smiled up at him. "How are you doing? You and the boys hydrating?"

"Yes, we are. I know the rules even if they don't always follow them." he said with a wink and took her hand. "Come on, go be with the family I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and giggled. She walked back out to the family. "Hey, family." She smiled walked behind Sune and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck and moaned as she turned his face and kissed him. She moaned again and kissed to his ear. She sucked on it and nipped it. Then she used her snow leopard and actually purred in his ear.

Sune gave an audible shiver. "You… woman I'm going to just eat you alive." he growled at her and turned quickly and kissed her hard on the mouth and moaned. "Eat you alive." he growled against her lips and then stepped back panting.

Celes giggled and watched them and then sort of scooted closer to Lee and took the necklace and put it on him. "Stroke the chain and watch Roman. When you stroke down the chain vibrates when you stroke up it shoots pleasure into her pleasure centers." she said to him. "I'm not sure how the night is going to go, so there you go. Be kind." she kissed his cheek and then his chin and then sat back in her chair.

Lee smiled as he stroked the chain down.

Roman shivered and looked over to Celes. " _What have you done?"_ She asked her.

Celes gave an innocent smile and shook her head a little. " _I didn't do anything, my Roman"_ she sent back innocently.

"Suspicious, extremely suspicious." She told her. She sat down next to Sune. She loved that she had cracked his mask and was cracking it open even more. She looked to Lee and John, "What did you think of the pole synchronization? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Lee kept saying 'Wow.' like an idiot." John said and then nodded. "It was good, very hot."

"I didn't say wow like an idiot." Lee said. "I said, Holy Shit. There is a difference." He looked at Roman, "God, it was awesome… and just…" he moaned.

Roman giggled. "We practiced really hard with that, timeing was key. I'm so glad it went well. It was our first time doing it, I did a lot of research on it." She shrugged, "I don't think we were that good, well, I mean we were good, but not like the pros."

Celes smiled. "It won't take much of a leap for you to be like the pros." she tapped her temple. "I can see it." she said and then sighed and lightly kicked her legs.

"Thank you." She smiled and did a blush. She kissed Celes' cheek. Then there was a sudden shot of pleasure that went through her body. "Oh…. God!" She jerked. "What have you done?"

Celes looked at her. "Nothing." she said. "I have done nothing but tell you you're going to be awesome." she said and kissed Roman and looked at Lee over her head and winked at him. She pulled away. " _So save it, but if you rub the pendant it will cause her to orgasm."_ she sent him and giggled a little to herself.

He smiled and nodded. " _Good to know. Good to really know."_

Roman shivered and just sat back. She peaked over to Sune and smiled.

" _One request, let me see it at least once?"_ she asked him and watched Roman for a minute and then shook her head when she saw Sune watching her. She got off her stool just as the lights dimmed and stopped and turned to the stage at a deep base line started and the air filled with smoke and Harry was lit up under a read light, playing the base. Her whole body started to tingle as the song started. It was one he sang often actually. And she loved it. She gave a tiny moan and watched transfixed on him. Harry was just… she moaned again and watched moving with the beat of the song. It was the first time all night she'd allowed herself to dance at all. And when the song was over she disappeared to find him.

Harry chuckled when he saw Celes. "Like your song?"

"You sing that song and play that bass line all the time." she said walking up to him.

"Yeah, I figured it was a good song to choose." he said with a wink. "I mean last time I played the bass line you got all weak kneed and nearly fell over."

"That because its a sexy bass line." she said and moaned when she touched his bare chest under his shirt.

"Uh, Cel?" he whispered.

"Yes Harry?" she whispered back and looked up at him.

"Are we going to have sex?" he asked sounding like he used to when they were young.

"Would you like that?" she asked as she used to.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and kissed her with a moan. "Oh yes, I would really like to have sex with you my beautiful wife."

Celes giggled. "Sex me Harry Potter." she giggled more and kissed the look off his face.

He chuckled and carried her up to the secret room and then did in fact sex her and then after she picked on him enough to get herself tossed over his shoulder. "I think you need a spanking, come one time to go get Lee to do it." he said.

"What?" she squealed and tried to get away.

Harry held her tighter and went down the stairs and towards the table where they sat, Roman looked like she might be a puddle in a minute. "Lee, smack her ass. Hard, she has done your one and only man wrong." he said to him.

"What? No I didn't, I only tickled you a little under the jewels." Celes said still trying to wiggle away.

"Oh, thats wrong, Celes. So, wrong. And I see she has been a very busy girl too." Lee chuckled. Then he smacked her ass. When he did he sat straighter and moaned. He growled and looked at Roman with a glare. "Evil, she devil."

Roman smiled as she stood up and walked to him. She pressed her body to him. "Come on, Daddy. Let your baby have it." She whispered so that only he could here. She moaned as he did. "Your main squeeze wants it. My Candy daddy, isn't going to deny his main squeeze." She pressed her lips to her ear. "Hand over the chain, and I'll do the most unimaginable things that will have your toes curling." She licked his ear and moaned.

Lee whimpered and then handed over the chain.

Celes gave a tiny growl and summoned the chain before it dropped into Roman's hand. "No, bad Roman." she said to her. "I did all those nice things to you and you were such a good girl… and the way you responded." she moaned and giggled as she wiggled off Harry's shoulder and held up the necklace. "Mine now, clearly its too much for Lee to keep it." she put it on and walked away with a little roll in her hips to the bar.

"He abused his power!" Roman said. "It needed to be taken away!" She crossed her arms and pouted."

Celes stood at the bar and turned slowly around. " _Hold her up."_ she sent and picked up the pendant and rubbed it between her finger and thumb.

Roman's eyes grew as her knees went weak and she started to go down. Lee caught her and held her. " _You… evil… evil…"_ She growled.

" _You suck, Cel. I wanted to do that."_ Lee sent her.

" _You were going to let her have it."_ she sent back and then tucked the necklace down in between her breasts. She hummed her little song and turned back around and leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer making sure that she showed her ass.

"Shes feeling pretty confident that one." Harry laughed and helped Roman to sit until she was done and chuckled at Lee.

Roman growled. "She is going down." She said to her self. She stalked over to her and pressed the front of herself to Celes. She growled into her neck and slid her hands up her shirt. Instead of going for the necklace, she cupped her breast. "You little…" She growled and moaned as she rolled her nipples between her fingers and felt her chin. She tugged on it a little and went back to rolling her nipples. "I _will_ get that damn chain."

Celes pressed her ass out and moaned and shut her eyes. "Will you now." she moaned and slid her hands around Roman and squeezed her ass. She spread her legs. "God…" she moaned and wiggled her ass a little.

Roman' used her magic self to remove her hands and pin them on the bar. "One word for you." She moaned into her ear. She used part of her magic to enter Celes' core. "Ramon." she whispered.

Celes gasped and gave a whimper as Roman's alter ego flashed through her mind and her knees went a little weak. She loved Ramon… "You c-cheat." she whispered and held onto the bar as she rolled her hips a little. She was in distress, slipping, she needed to tag out.

Roman gave a dark chuckle she knew Ramon would use. She moaned against her neck and thrust her magic a little harder and faster into her. Her hands worked her nipples more and she shivered. "I don't cheat. I just know how to play the game." She kissed her neck and licked it. "Tell me when." She whispered and thrust her magic harder and faster, masking her sounds and blurring their vision so that it looked like they were standing close and talking.

Celes gave loud moans and shut her eyes tighter. "Roman... " she rolled her hips as her juices started to leak down her legs. "God… what are you...Oh… oh God… please…" her body gave a jerk and she moaned louder and pressed her forehead to the bar. "Now… God…" she whimpered.

Roman latched her mouth onto her neck and bit her as her hand wrapped around the necklace and took it from her as Celes orgasmed. She held Celes as she finished. She sent the necklace away making sure that her magic and Pele's magic wrapped around it and kept it hidden until she was ready to use it. She kissed Celes' neck and moaned. "Good girl." She whispered. "Now, be a very good girl. We have to change and sing a little song."

Celes panted and shook her head. Her eyes opened and she looked back at Roman, they sparkled with tears. Roman always got what she wanted in the end. She stood slowly and nodded. "Okay." she said softly. " _I guess I can hold onto a necklace either."_ she sent to Lee as Roman led her to the dressing room.

Roman sat her down and cupped her face. "I love you." She whispered and kissed her gently as she wiped a stray tear. "No crying." she pressed her forehead to hers. "Okay?"

Celes bit the inside of her lower lip and nodded. "You just always get what you want, you're so much better at this than I am." she whispered.

"Its okay." She smiled. "Tonight is different. I have plans and no one is going to deter them. I don't mind playing, but I want the upper hand tonight. Besides, you were good." She said as she took down her hair and brushed it. "You are allowing the woman's magic to finally boost you." She kissed her again. She did her make up and gave her a leather dress. "Put this one on. It will show off those, nice plump, beautiful cleavage you have." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes nodded and did as she was told. She did feel a lot more confident tonight. She played it close to herself though. She was trying to prevent stepping on toes, but she felt good about that. She smiled a little after she wiggled into the dress. "What do you think?" she asked.

Roman's mouth dropped open. "Damn… I'm good." She whispered. She walked over to her and her hands cupped her breast. "God… I love this on you. She pressed her face to her cleavage and giggled as she started to place her name on one breast, using hickies. Then because she could she put Ramon's name on the other. "Perfect."

Celes blushed when she saw Ramon's name. "I…" she whispered and touched it and then looked up at Roman. "You always make me look irresistible." she looked in the mirror. "I'd do me." she giggled.

She giggled with her and gave her the lyrics to Pink's song How Come You're Not Here. "You are doing the verse after the chorus, because you are honey dipped." Roman giggled. "Then we do the chorus together. Then you do the has anyone seen, why is he hiding from me, and I'll do the last one. Got it? Don't worry about the music. Harry already knows your key when we were fulling around the other day." She kissed her again, "I have to change."

Celes nodded and turned and messed up her hair, giving it a sex hair look and then leaned agaisnt the wall watching Roman change.

Roman took over her clothes and smiled as an idea came to her. She pulled on her catsuit, but instead of zipping it up, she only zipped it up to her navel and allowed the chain to show. She pulled on her dark purple boots and quickly did her hair in a bun. She was going to wear it for her next outfit. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, her breast were pressed in place and bubbled out a little. "Ready, Cel-bear?"

Celes nodded, her mouth slightly open. "I think the boys might jump you." she whispered. "All of them."

She smiled, "There is only one, that I want tonight and so far, I've only been able crack just a little." She giggled. "Come on, sexy mama, lets flaunt our stuff." She walked her out and the girls did catcalls to them both. Roman smiled as she walked on stage and smiled when she received whisples. "You would never have guessed, I gave birth almost three months earlier, huh?" She told the crowd. "Well, lucky for my, I have a special guest going to sing with me. Then we will have one more song and finally the last number." She smiled at Sune then turned to Celes. "Come out her, baby, show everyone what this place does to us women." she called to Celes.

Celes smiled and walked out onto the stage and let her body roll as she walked. She got to Roman and stood next to her and grinned as the cat calls started for both of them.

"My Cel-Bear here is going to help me jam out. So be nice." She grabbed her guitar an counted out as they started the music.

Lee moaned as he watched her. Every time she strummed the guitar her breast would press together. "What is she doing?" He moaned.

"Making me insane." Sune grumbled as he watched Roman heatedly.

"Where have you been? Where have you gone? Have I done, something wrong? You're the Tooth Fairy, you're like Santa Claus. You're like white noise, when I want my favorite song." Roman sang. "Just come on back. And come on home. It ain't super smart, to leave me alone. Light a flare, pick up the phone. I'm like a stoner babe, without my bong." She sang as she looked right at Sune.

Sune shiver. "Oh this is _not_ fair." he moaned and shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at Roman but couldn't seem to stop watching her move.

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back, or I might just die. How come you're not here?" Celes and Roman both sang.

"They are the devil. They really are the devil." Lee groaned as he looked at them both. His mouth watered. He wanted them both. He really did. The damn dress Celes wore, just… "I'm going to rip it off her. I' swear I'm going to rip it off her."

"I've heard some rumors, about another girl. I heard she's cute, but she stores nuts like a squirrel. And that's all cool. I'll wait right here. 'Til you get bored, and she gets carded for beer. I'm the one. I'm just that slick. You won't find better. I'm honey dipped. There ain't a thing, that's fake on me." Celes sang and received more catcalls from that last line. "I miss you baby. Come home to me."

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back. Or I might just die. How come you're not here?" Both girls sang.

There was a music break except for the drum's bass and Ro's low strumming, "Has anyone seen? Has anyone seen? Has anyone seen why he's hiding from me?" Celes sang.

"Can anyone see? Can anyone see? Can anyone see let's play hide and seek." Roman sang then the music started again.

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back. Or I might just die. Quick come back. Or I might just die."

Sune kept shaking his head. "Outfit, not fair. Cheating, shes cheating." he said looking at Lee. "This is just…" he moaned. "I am a trickster God!" he gasped when he finally looked at Celes. "What… what is this? No, no. Oh its on." he growled.

Lee smiled at Sune. "Why, Sune, are you aroused? Are you allowing Roman's tease to finally get to you? You know, no one has touched her besides Celes. She is holding out." He smiled. "Welcome to Ro's playhouse." he clapped him on the back.

Sune growled. "Its just… not fair… and _I'm_ saying that." he said.

Celes came bouncing up followed by Roman. "That was awesome!" she said, she hadn't bothered to change, she liked how the dress made her feel.

Lee moaned. "Woman, you are…" He trailed off when John was the first to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You did very well." He said against her lips. "I love the dress too."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. "Do you?" she whispered and ran a hand into his hair and shivered when she felt him respond to her pressed against him. "I'm going to say that's a yes." she whispered.

He laughed and sat down with her on his lap. "Yes, it is a yes." He kissed her again and just proceeded to make out with her.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "God, I just love that song!" she giggled. "Hey, Lee, you like the pretty chain?" she asked as she wiggled her body a little, making sure Sune also saw.

"You teasing wench." Lee growled.

"Why thank you. She walked behind Sune. "I'm the Queen of tease after all." She whispered in Sune's ear and just walked away, swaying her ass, know they were watching.

Sune growled. "That is just…" he moaned and then with a little smile sent his magic out to her, he knew they could all do it but he could do something a little differened. His magic _made_ her pause as magical hands made their way into the tight leather catsuit and down into her core area where they lightly played with her clit.

Roman shivered and moaned. God, she wanted him so bad. She really did, but she wasn't going to cave. It was war. She needed to pull on her stubborness. This was her club and she was going to show him _exactly_ what she can do. So far, she had been tearing him down. She just needed one last push and he was hers. She looked over to Sune over her shoulder. " _You play a dangerous game, sir. However, I am so dangerous I_ named _my child Danger."_

Sune laughed. " _Yes, and she has all your recklessness and danger wrapped in one."_ he sent and sat himself back down making himself not follow her. It was hard to concentrate on not having sex when John and Celes were making out like two horny teenagers, feet away.

Roman walked over to the band and smiled up at Harry. "Doing good?"

Harry looked down at her and moaned. "That song made it hard to play. Damn you two look good. I want to touch you both.' he moaned and lenaed down to touch her, even just a little.

She giggled, "You are a professional, it's why you are the manager." She kissed him and allowed him his little touch.

Harry moaned and trailed his hand down between her breasts and shivered. "Roman… please tell me I can have you tomorrow." he asked.

She smiled and kissed him again. "You can have me tomorrow. Besides, I have something special for you. You have done such a good job, I have to do something that you would never think would happen." She smiled and kissed him once again. "Lee sang his song while you and Celes had time, so, last number, but I have to change."

"Alright, Ku'uipo. Make him fall to his knees and beg you." he said and kissed her and nipped her bottom lip, oh the things he would do to her. He sat back up and shook his head when Slade nudged him suggestively. "No mate, no." he chuckled as he watched Roman walk away.

Roman quickly changed and smiled at her girls. "Last performance of the night." She told them. "Ready?"

"We get to strip you, hell yeah!" Tiffinay said.

Roman laughed. "So, do I look like a library or teacher?"

"Yes, but hot." Angel told her. "So is this all for Mr. Fine-and-control? I thought Lee was bad but he seems…" She fanned herself.

"He's not that bad. But I noticed the more he gets closer to doing what I want him to the more controlled looking he gets." Roman giggled and shrugged. "Its all the fight training." She checked on all the girls then walked out on stage. "How are we doing tonight? Good?" She smiled and looked over to Sune. "This is the last song of the night. I know, I know." She told the crowd when they whined. "But, we all got to go home sometime. Until then everyone get your last orders in. This is your last call for alcohol then its shutting down." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "So, do you like my outfit? I look like a hot teacher or librarian, huh? We will have to change that." The music started and Roman put on a headset since she would be dancing with the girls with this one. The girls came out some dressed as guys and some as girls.

"Tell me something new. Cause I've heard this. Okay I'll fuck you. A little taste test. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little they think we fall in love. But that's not it. Just want to get some. Ain't that some shit. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little 'll be my little friend. Yeah, yeah yeah. I got a little piece of you-hoo!" She sange with the girls as Angel ripped Ro's shirt off. Under it she a racer back snap up leather bra that had her breast bubbling out. Someone undid Roman's hair and it fell loose. "And it's just like woo-hoo." She rolled her body with a group of girls and smiled at Sune. "Wham Bam thank you Ma'am! Boo-hoo. I'm a slut like you! You say you're looking for a foo-ool. And I'm just like "me too". I'm gonna let ya know the truth. I'm a slut like you!"

Sune didn't even wait for the curtain go down before he was headed towards the backstage area. She won, damn she won good. He saw her and moaned. "Roman." he sent his voice to her. "Come to me so I may give you your victory."

She giggled and nearly went to him. But she had the rest of the song, and she had yet to get down to her booty shorts, which were also leather. " _Busy performing. I can't leave in the middle of a performance."_ She knew the outfit would do it. He was her little pervy fox. He enjoyed the costumes.

He sent her a growl and watched her. He wanted her, now… he'd have her right there on the stage in front of everyone if he could… " _I know how to glamor."_ he sent her with a little mischievous smile.

She looked over him just as one of the girls ripped off her long black skirt to reveal the leather booty shorts. "I, I've got a little piece of you." She sang as the music broke. "And it's just like woo- woo. Wham Bam thank you Ma'am. Boo-hoo-hoo." She bounced on her toes as the music sped up "I'm a slut like you! Woo-hoo! Looks like the joke's on you-hoo. So go home and cry like boo-hoo. I'm a slut like you! I got a little piece of you-hoo. And it's just like woo-hoo. Wham Bam thank you Ma'am! Boo-hoo! I'm a slut like you! You say you're looking for a foo-ool! And I'm just like "me too"! I'm gonna let ya know the truth. I'm a slut like you, slut like you!" She sang as the song ended. She laughed as she tried to run to the opposite of where Sune was.

Sune anticipated that and in four strides was actually out on the stage scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "And thank you all for coming tonight!" he said and walked off the stage with her and headed for the office where Celes said the room was. He pulled Roman off his shoulder once in there and kissed her hard with a growl. "Tease, you're a tease." he moaned and set her down on the desk in the office.

She moaned and shivered. "I told you…" She breathed. "Queen of tease." She shivered again and leaned back on her hands and looked up at Sune with a smile. "You took advantage of me during my pregnancy, I had to get you back." She giggled.

Sune moaned and pulled her into him. "God… you are just…" he ran his fingers up her back. "I want you, please… please let me have you, my Little Goddess." he pressed between her legs so she could feel the hard length of him.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. She slid her hands down his stomach to his hardness and rubbed him. She moaned as she felt him twitch more. She gently pushed him away and walked towards the panel. She touched it and it opened. She looked over her shoulder at him and popped the snapps of her bra and let it fall to the floor. She disappeared into the room.

Sune moaned and followed her like a willing little fox. He moaned when he saw the room. It was so her, he walked over to her and got his hands on her and looked at her and then leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and moaned against it and flicked his tongue over it as he held her hips and started them towards the bed. He wanted to devour her, he pushed her into the bed and just looked at her. "Roman..." He moaned and got up on the bed and traced a finger between her breasts. "I want you, you win tonight my Goddess." He whispered. He slid his hands down her soft yet toned body and pushed down the leather boy short.

She kept her legs closed as she looked up at him and took him in. God, he hadn't taken his clothes off and she thought him a fine man. She slowly parted her legs and looked up at him. She couldn't help but feel her juices leak freely. She shivered and moaned. "Do as you please. Eat me alive, devour me..." she shivered. "My body is yours to do with." She laid back and smiled at him.

Sune moaned and leaned down and kissed her belly which twitched in anticipation of what he was about to do to her. He kissed slowly down further and then licked her pubic mound and moaned. He made his clothes fade away so she could see all of him and then looked up at her and dipped his tongue into her core and licked the leaking juices there. She tasted good, and God he missed her. He licked up to her clit and flicked his tongue across it and then back down to her core. He wanted to give her an orgasm before he allowed himself to be buried deep inside her making them both tremble and moan. He lifted her hips and pressed his face into her whole area and moaned loudly.

Roman moaned and shivered. She let her head fall back and shivered again. She rolled her hips and felt more of her juices leak out of her. She looked back at Sune and her body shivered again. The feel of his hair brushed the inside of her thigh, feeling like fur. God, she loved this man. She enjoyed playing with him so much. She rolled her hips again.

Sune moaned and felt her react more strongly. It was amazing he could do little things like roll his tongue and just send her going up a hill to her orgasm. He moaned again as he flattened his tongue out and licked from her core to her pubic mound. She was so sexy, he covered her entire area and sucked whiled he stabbed her clit with his tongue. He prided himself on being good at this. He started to massage her thighs with his fingers and kept going slipping his tongue down to dip into her again.

Roman gave a squeal as she rolled onto her head. She shivered as her thighs jerked a few times. "oh… oh… god!" she panted. She gasped as she sat up onto her elbows and looked down at him. "Su-Su-Sune…" She moaned and felt her body jerked a few times. She laid back down as she curled her hands into the sheets. "God… I'm…. I'm… Oh…" She gave a little scream as she rolled onto her head. Her body jerked hard and her orgasm hit her, expelling out her juices.

Sune moaned and licked up her juices and felt her jerk and then kissed up her body and then hovered over her face and brushed her hair back. "Mine." he whispered as he slid into her lifting her knee to his hip. God, she felt so good wrapped around him. He moaned and kissed her allowing her to taste how she did on his lips. Their tastes mixing together wonderfully. He pumped into her and found her so warm and tight and had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop his orgams.

She moaned as she ran her fingers through his soft hair and kissed him. She rolled her hips and then looked at him with a little smile. She tightened her muscles around him and moaned as her body shivered. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and down his back. She loved the feel of him, his body pressed to hers, and the way he touched her. She shivered and moaned as she rolled back onto her head.

Sune continued to pump into her, slow, so it lasted a little while for her. Just a little while. He knew she was already so aroused but he wanted to be one with her for a little longer. He moaned and kissed her again and then down her neck and pulled her other knee up and pushed harder and deeper into her as his thrust started to speed up. Every inch of her body sang to every inch of his. He wanted them to last like this forever.

She shivered as she felt him. She finally felt him. Finally felt more than just him physically. She wrapped her legs and locked her ankles behind him. She slid her hand around him and felt his muscles roll under her hands. She moaned and gave a gasp as she kissed down his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple. "Sune." she moaned. She shivered again and then held tighter to him as her body tightened.

Sune felt her tightening and pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. He put up the protection so that he could do what he wanted to next. He led Roman into his body and soul as they merged. He shivered harder and looked into her beautiful golden eyes. "With me." he whispered. "Stay with me."

She gasped and held him. She looked into his lavender eyes and nodded. She gave herself over to him, trusting him fully with everything. She kissed him and shivered again. She moaned against his lips as she kissed him. When he gave the words She gasped and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. She held tightly to Sune, never letting go.

After they rode out their orgasms he kept her close and snuggled into her side. He sighed. "I'm going to keep the wall up, I want to stay connected to you all night, is that okay?" he whispered to her as he played with her navel ring.

She shivered and smiled, "Okay." She smiled down at his finger. "You like that, too, huh?"

He gave her a foxy grin and nodded. "Very much." he said. "I wanted to buy you this little one with a fox head that hung from it but… I didn't want to step on what you share with Lee." he said. "Plus…" he let a cloak he wore drop and stuck out his tongue. "I have this, but again I kept it from you because Celes has one." he said with a shrug. "I've had this for… since I took Draco's form. He has one." he said. He looked nothing like Draco these days, he looked more like himself in the old days.

Roman laughed, "You cheating, little fox!" She turned and looked at him. She kissed him. "No wonder, I enjoy you kissing me so much." She giggled and moaned as she kissed him again. "Now, do you have a Jacob's ladder?" She asked. "I overheard some of the girls talking about it. When I asked they said its when the man gets piercings in like a ladder form down their shafts." She looked down at him and giggled as she looked back up at him.

"Oh no, that would get all stuck in your piercing." he said touching hers on her clit. He kissed her and moaned. "Just the one I adopted from Draco." he said softly and then went back to playing with her navel ring. "If I got you one, would you wear it for me?" he whispered.

"Of course I will. Its a new sparkly." She smiled at him. "Lee is okay with sharing. I buy my own belly rings too. So, I don't see why not." She shivered again and smiled. "Maybe you should ask him. He will probably tell you a secret with my navel ring." She sighed and smiled at him. "So, you enjoyed the show?" She asked coyly.

"Oh yes." he whispered and chuckled. "I already know the secret of your navel." he whispered his eyes on hers as his tongue ran a little circle around the edge and he watched her. "You forget I can read thoughts." he leaned up and held up Celes' chain. "Would you like this?" he asked her.

"OH! Give that here." She said as she sat up and took it from him. "Evil, little woman. Just like her warrior. I'll tell ya, about some people." She placed it in the nightstand drawer next to the bed.

Sune chuckled and crawled up and laid his cheek in between her breasts. "You like it though. You like that they are like that." he closed his eyes. "Oh you have tired me out, my little Goddess." he whispered.

She giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, you lay here, and I'll hold you this time." she told him. She rubbed her face into his hair and giggled. She gave a yawn and then sighed.

"Mmm, that's nice. I like when I'm held." he whispered. "I love you, I'll say it forever I'm so glad you saved me." he muttered and fell asleep.

She smiled and held him, "I love you too." She whispered and soon after, fell asleep.

Celes gave a little giggle as she walked backwards away from John. They had spent the time from her song with Roman together on. It was around one in the morning now and she had decided to show him what she had been doing in her spare time. She giggled and turned back around and walked into her workroom. "Come on." she said and pulled him in and quietly shut the door. She pulled on the bottom of the shirt, it was his and she knew it bugged him a little but she wanted to be wrapped in him. She looked back at him and then walked over to her desk and pulled out a leather bound book and carried it back over to him and handed it to him. She blushed a little. "Look." she whispered.

John shook his head. "Little brat." He sighed and sat on a stool and looked over the drawings she had been working on. "Celes… how long have you been working on these?" he asked, somewhat in awe.

Celes smiled a little. "It started at the end of Ro's pregnancy with Belle." she whispered and then stepped forward and flipped to another that was less risque. "I see it all the time, when the emotion of love is strong. This is you with the kids." she said touching the picture fondly. "We were fighting… er, well, you weren't talking to me." she touched a smug mark. "So I was crying when I drew it."

"Oh." He smiled. "Celes, these are the colors I see when I'm with you or Ro." He told her as he touched it gently. "For me, I can only see them when you are in the acts of making love or having sex. Its what makes sex beautiful for me."

Celes smiled. "I know, that's why I wanted to show you. I think… I think its Cecil." she whispered. "I mean I could cause love and feel love but… now I see it." she whispered and looked at him and saw the array of colors that came from him. "Its not all the time, the emotion has to be strong."

He smiled at her, "I know." He whispered. "Just like how the lights are brighter when you or Ro are climaxing."

Celes nodded and reached up and touched his face. "I love you." she whispered and stood closer to him and moved the book out of the way and kissed him. "I want to share things with you, and this… this is still new to me. You've done this for a while. I can't paint but I can draw… but you're the one who can understand." she ran her fingers over his neck and down to his shoulders.

He stopped her fingers and kissed them. "I like this." He smiled. "I want to share things with you as well." He kissed her gently. "Celes, I love you."

Celes smiled and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I know." she whispered and kissed him and moaned a little. She loved being wrapped in him. She pressed her ear to his chest and giggled and then looked up at him. "Is your heart beating fast, and all for little old me."

John chuckled, "I think that is your heart beating, Pockets." He touched her forehead, "You are kind of warm." He told her and picked her up. "Come on, lets lay down."

Celes smiled a little. "Am I?" she asked, she hadn't noticed but now that he said something her body was a little achy. "I'm probably doing too much. Probably won't stop either, I like staying home with you and the kids." she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel like a mum again."

"I don't think you are doing a lot, I think everything is just catching up with you." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'll take care of you until Ro come back tomorrow. Hopefully, you didn't bring the plague like Jude did those years ago." He chuckled and laid her down in their room.

Celes smiled and snuggled into the bed and looked at him. "Do you think that I will get really sick. I don't want to. I want to cook tomorrow. I like cooking." she sighed. "I missed it." she whispered and looked at him as her vision darkened. "I really love you, John. You're mine." she said and grabbed his arm and smiled. "Don't leave, 'kay?"

"Okay, okay. Just go to sleep and we will figure out what's going on." He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

Celes had another set of nightmares that night, they riddled her lately. She only mentioned them the one time she'd had one with Roman in the room. She came awake with a scream and her whole body was sheeted in sweat and she was hot. She pushed the blankets off and got out of the bed with a moan and peeled off the shirt she wore and got into the shower and sat there under lukewarm water as she waited for her temperature to go down. She growled a little and felt like whining. But she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. So she finally crawled out of the shower and pulled a fresh shirt on and then laid on the floor of the bathroom as she worked up the strength to get up and go about her day. She knew John was awake she could feel him hovering outside the door. "You can come in, its your bathroom too." she said sounding muffled against the floor.

John poked his head in. He didn't like her coloring. He quickly picked her up and took her to the group room. He had already told Roman about it. All night long Celes had been whimpering in her sleep. "You poor thing." He whispered and laid her in the clean bedding.

Roman walked in. "There she is." She smiled and walked over with a tray. "How is my poor baby?" She asked as she set the tray down and placed a cool hand on her forehead.

Celes was going to fight it, she was going to be good and not whine or fuss. But Roman there just brought it out. "I don't feel good." she whimpered. She kicked her legs a little and groaned. "I'm sick, Roman." she said. She sunk down in the bed more and pouted pulling the blanket to her chin. "Stupid sick."

Roman smiled at her. "Yes you are." She had already put on a mask before entering the room. "My poor baby is sick." She kissed her brow. "Its okay, I'll help take care of you. How is your stomach? Any nasty sickness that will make you vomit?" She asked. She was going through the motions of what she seen Celes do to all the little ones that were sick so she could get a better idea of what it was and how to better treat her.

"No." she whispered, although she did have images from her nightmares that made her want to vomit. She whimpered before she could stop herself and closed her eyes. "Fever, body aches, chills." she said the symptoms. "Can I just curl up in a ball until its over?" she groaned.

She chuckled, "How about we get some chicken noodle in you. It's Lee's famous recipe." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Then you can curl up around a big fluffy pillow and we can put in you sick day movie, yes?"

Celes nodded and looked over at the tray. "Lee cooked?" she asked and sighed. "I want to die." she groaned and laid back. "I don't wanna eat. I just want to sleep." she said rolling over on her side.

"Celes, you need to eat." John said.

Roman smiled at him, "I got this, go ahead and get some rest. I'll take care of her." She told him and shooed him out. She went back to the bed and smiled. "Come on, Cel-Bear. I'll feed you and you can sleep." She rolled her back over and placed her head on her lap. She tested the soup and then nodded. She placed some in her mouth and then mouth fed her the soup. "See, not so bad. You like it this way, yes?"

Celes nodded reluctantly. Truth be told, she loved this. It was nice to be take care of like a child. Roman made her feel like one when she did this. She opened her mouth again and allowed Roman to feed her the soup. It was good. She shut her eyes and drifted into a light sleep but jolted awake when her nightmare flashed across her vision.

"Shh." Roman told her. She already had Celes' movie play, She continued to run her fingers through her hair. "I'm right here, babe. I'm not leaving." She soothed her. She looked down at her. With a wave of her hand the dreamcatcher appeared. "Want to tell me about your dream? I find that when I talk it out I see how silly it is and then I can just sleep."

Celes sighed and looked at her. "I keep dreaming about…" she looked away. "About someone having sex with me… but its not…one of you… its someone though. And it deturbs me and scare the crap out of me." she whispered and turned into Roman's stomach with her face. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I want to sleep.

"Okay, love. Okay." She ran her fingers in her hair still. "I have your dreamcatcher here, now. Just allow sleep to come over you. The dream catcher will protect you. "I even tweaked it a little, to make it stronger. You are okay now. Just rest."

Celes nodded. "I love you forever." she said and her body started to really relax and she tightened her grip on Roman. "Don't leave me." she whispered and then fell asleep.

Harry leaned against the doorframe watching them. "She averages about three, maybe four hours a night. She doesn't think I know cause she pretends to be waking up when I get up for work, but I know everytime she gets out of bed." he said softly.

Roman nodded as she looked down at Celes. "I can make another dreamcatcher. This one is old. I made it when we were third years. I think its time for a new one." She looked up at Harry. "How have you been sleeping?"

He smiled. "I catch naps at work." he said. "But I average the same." he said shrugging. "I'm worried about her." he said looking at her. "Somethings going on inside her head but she's not talking. I don't think she feels like she can." he said.

"Yeah, from what she just said she don't feel comfortable about it. my poor little Cel-Bear." She looked up at Harry and smiled. "So, you're slacking on the job, eh? Sleeping while at work. I'll have to tell Di, she will whip you into shape." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I sleep at lunch, thank you and I'd like to point out that I own McPotter. I can sleep in my or your office whenever I want to." he said and sighed a little. "I miss having you around there. Working at Rolesque together reminded me how good we are at being partners."

She smiled brightly at him. "I have to divide my time between the two. Hey, how did you enjoy working with Sune? Maybe he can share my office, be there when I can't and stuff." She shrugged.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that, but for the record nobody replaces you, Ku'uipo." he winked. He missed her, he spent weeks with her getting ready for leather night but didn't really spend time with her. "Okay, I have to go to work. I put it off when John told me Cel was sick." he said and walked in, he had a mask in place. He leaned down and pushed back some of Celes' hair and kissed her cheek. "My poor Dove." he whispered and kissed her cheek again then Roman and left them alone.

"John, you are driving me crazy with the pacing." Lee told him as he flipped the page of his cook book. "Either sit down or something. Or… Hey, you know what, why don't you muck out the stalls?"

John looked at Lee and then sighed. "Arent you worried at all? She was up all night, whimpering… well she was restless." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She was sick, Ro usually whimpers when she is sick as well. Don't worry, she is in good hands. Ro takes really good care of her when she is sick, you should have seen her when that massive flu knocked up on our asses. She was with Celes the whole time."

John smiled a little. "Celes doesn't do well when shes sick. But Celes had a nightmare. She woke up screaming. Then stopped herself and got out of the bed. Shes _hiding_ something." he said and sighed. "I'm going out to the stables." he growled, he looked at Lee for half a minute before he walked out of the kitchen and had the momentary thought that Lee was usually the first to notice when Celes was off. He sighed and left him alone.

"Feeling out of practice?" Sune said as he walked in, he'd nearly collided with John on his way out of the house. "You have not been in the kitchen a whole lot." he went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"No, Celes has been taking over a lot. She wants to stay home and actually do things here. But she is sick today so I'm taking over." He smiled at Sune.

"Awe, yes Ro said she was sick." he said and leaned on the island. "You've been Mr. Mom for so long what are you gonna do with this extra time Celes is giving you?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I was just planning to tie her to a chair while I took over my job again." He laughed.

Sune chuckled. "Well from what I heard she would like that." he winked and then sobered. "You know I think she's doing it to make things up to you." he said.

"She is but, she don't understand I enjoy cooking. Its what makes me feel like I'm useful around here. When the kids are hungry they know to come to me and I can make them things. I don't mind if we switch off back and forth but I don't want her to take it over."

Sune smiled. "Well maybe you should _talk_ to her. You two seem to not be doing that at all." he noted and finished his water. He threw the bottle out. "Just a thought." he said and strolled out of the kitchen in search of one little Chuck to play with.

Celes woke a few hours later and found herself shivering, her fever broke while she slept and now her teeth were chattering. She sat up and looked at Roman who appeared to have fallen asleep while Celes had slept off whatever she had. She pulled a blanket around herself and slipped from the bed to go in and take a bath. She started to hum her song again as she watched the tub fill.

"You're up." Roman said. She smiled as she pulled the blanket from around her and started to undress her, "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she tested the water and helped Celes into the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub and allowed her feet and legs dip into the water.

Celes nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked up at Roman. "I did." she whispered. "I feel better too, I needed to sleep." she said.

"I thought so." she gently washed her back. "I'll make you another dream catcher. Something more stronger. This one is old after all. We can put it into Belle's room once I have your new one, okay?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I like that idea." she said and sighed. "Last night was awesome, Roman." she said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really? I… I wanted to show the kids what I really did, and if the girls wanted to do something, I wouldn't mind. And I felt like having a party, and getting back and Sune." She giggled. "But I just wanted to have fun. I'm glad you had fun. That dress, was so sexy on you." She giggled again.

Celes smiled. "Like I said, I'd of done me and one John did." she giggled. "Before he noticed I had a fever." she said. She giggled again. "I really had fun, I forgot what its like to be at the club like that."

Roman smiled, "I have another theme. Country. I already have the music picked out. I want you to do Cowboy Casanova or is it called Casanova Cowboy."

"Cowboy Casanova is what its called. And I'd love to do that. You have an idea how it should go or can I come up with something. I mean… I'm not really dancing so much these days but I could probably come up with something." she said.

"Why aren't you dancing. You love dancing… you've stopped a lot of things too."

Celes sighed and looked up at Roman. "I'm just trying to… back away. Draw less attention to myself." she whispered. "I do love to dance, I have been since I was three years old… but there are other things I can be passionate about." she shrugged. "I could focus on singing."

"Okay. I was just wondering, because you just pulled away from all the things you do so suddenly and started to do other things. Poor Lee, isn't sure what to do with his free time. He really does enjoy cooking." She shrugged, "Maybe you two can talk it out and come up with something."

Celes rested her chin on her knees. "I stopped suddenly because I'm trying to let you shine and be noticed instead of me. And I can stop cooking, but Lee and I don't talk much these days. I spend most of my time with Harry or John." she said.

"Well, to be fair, Lee has been busy with tasks I've had him doing to help me papair for Leather Night. But I think he thinks you just needed your space." She rinced her back and other pars of her body she washed. "I love you Celes. I know you are trying to take a back seat, but its okay to want some attention from Lee. I don't mind. We can still do the double date thing. I miss that."

"I would like that too." she stood and leaned over and kissed Roman. "I'm having trouble reaching a balance when it comes to Lee. But I'll get it, it'll just take time." she kissed Roman again and sighed. "I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, okay?" she asked getting out of the tub and grabbing a robe pulling it on.

"Oh!" Roman drained the tube and followed Celes. "So, you no more taking care of the Celes?" She asked with a little pout but smiled.

Celes giggled and took her hand. "You always find a way to take care of me." she said and walked along with her when a thought went through her mind. "Oh, detour." she turned to the dance studio and went in. She stood Roman on the main floor and went up into the lot and grabbed the book she'd found at her and Lee's flat. She got back down and opened it up to what she had marked. "Look what Severus did for you." she whispered pointing to the shrinking potion.

"OH!" She squealed! "Oh, this is…" She squealed again. "You are going into my boobs!" she told Celes. "I told him you were so cute and how much I love you. And when you left I said I was going to find a way to shrink you and keep you in my pocket so you couldn't get lost." She giggled. "OH, you are going into my boobs!" she kissed Celes. "Can I borrow this? I'm just going to copy this potion."

Celes grinned. "You can read the whole thing if you want, my uncle put a bunch of spells in there. Notes in the margins indicate they are mostly spells and potions he came up with after talking with you." she said.

She giggled. "Oh, I love this, thank you, Celes." She kissed her and then tucked the book under her arm. "Come on, we go eat and its back to bed for you. You haven't been sleeping well. I can tell." She said running a thumb under her eyes.

"Okay." she said and smiled a little. "I bet Lee cooked." she said and started them back on their way again.

"Yes, he is good for that." ROman smiled. Once in the kitchen she kissed her cheek. "Her fever is gone. But she needs to go right back to bed once has eaten." She told Lee. "I have a tank to finish and few spells to test."

"Okay, but don't get too involved, remember you promised Harry something." Lee told her.

"Got it, its nearly set up." She kissed Lee and giggled. "Sleep, Cel-Bear." she pointed at her.

Celes nodded and watched her go and then turned back to Lee and pulled the robe closed a little and smiled at him. "Make me something to eat?" she asked him.

"Of course," He smiled, "So, Ro said you had a fever and you had soup. Is your stomach yucky, or can you have solid food?"

"I can have solid food, I think the fever had more to do with me going and not sleeping a whole lot." she said and smiled.

"Okay, in that case, lets make you some real food, shall we? What would you like to eat? What are you in the mood for?"

Celes thought about it and then smiled a little at him. "Cheeseburger." she said and giggled.

"Now, how did I know you were going to ask for that?" He chuckled as he pulled out a hamburger patty and seasoned it. "Would you like chips with it?" He asked as he warmed up the pan.

Celes nodded and swung her legs. "Yes, that would be good." she said.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked as he pulled out some potatoes and started to peel them.

"I did, I really, really did." she said. "I missed going to the club and that night was… awesome" she shivered and sighed at the same time. "Every single minute of it."

"It was, wasn't it? Our Roman is made of some amazing stuff." he chuckled.

"Isn't she though." she looked at Lee and rested her chin in her hand. "You're made of some pretty amazing stuff too…" she shook her head. "That outfit…" she shook her head again and moaned a little.

He chuckled, "Well, Ro said if I was going to sing a Lenny song, I had to look the part as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed your song you and Ro sang. That was fun. And, God, that dress!"

Celes giggled. "Mmm, I'd of done me in that dress. I looked hot." she said giggling.

"Yes, Yes you did." He laughed and shook his head. "So, what are your plan so for tonight?"

"Another nap after I eat and then… I don't know actually. I need to distract myself a little, Val and Jude came to me the other day… he's going to…" she trailed off and looked away. "My baby is all grown up and getting married." she whispered.

"Wait, when are they getting married? Why didn't I hear about this? When? We are invited, right?"

Celes looked back at him "Oh Lee, not for a while… but she's going to become a Carpathian soon." she said.

"Oh," He said as he looked down at the food. "So… God, if felt like she was just… so young when he arrived. Now?" He sighed, "The boys were different. Speaking of, why are they going to make honest girls of those two?"

Celes smiled. "Skie and Evie are thinking a double wedding next March. And Jude's not going to change, she'll still be our Jude." she said and giggled a little. "My little dancing healer baby."

"And Luke's partner in crime." He chuckled and shook his head. "I wonder how Luke is taking it." He dropped some sliced potatoes into the frier and started to cook the hamburger patty.

"I don't know, he's close to Jude." Celes said softly. "Poor Smoosh, I hope he's talking to someone if he's having a hard time with it."

"Yeah, me too." Lee flipped the patty and then pulled out some lettuce, tomatoes and cheese.

Celes watched him for a minute and then opened her mouth. "Lee, what would you do if someone hurt me?" she asked softly.

Lee frowned and looked at her, "I… why would you asked that? My job is to try and prevent that." He told her. "To be honest, "I don't know what I would do. If someone were to get by me, I guess, I would feel like I have failed you… but not just you, Ro, Pele, and Hi'iaka."

Celes nodded. "My… nightmares are about someone hurting me…" she whispered. "And…" her eyes filled with tears. "You never come to rescue me, I think my mind is just being… my mind." she laughed.

Lee walked around to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Celes, I would always find a way to find you. I know we are not perfect and in a perfect world I will know where you are at all times, and be there for you on a drop of a dime, but we are imperfect. Every day I try my best to protect you. Protecting you isn't just physical, it also emotional too." He kissed the top of her head. "If I can't protect you, you know Roman will _always_ find a way. When Kama took you, it was… it was hard cause I had no way of tracking you. Kama had somehow blocked our connection, but when I got you back I was so relieved. I know at the time it felt like our world was going to go upside down, but I was there with you. Don't you remember?"

Celes nodded. "I do." she whispered. "I think I'm just… stressed and having silly dreams. Some nights its not just you. Last night it was John who didn't come. I think… I think I'm afraid you'll all leave me." she said as she watched him cook. "I mean I messed up huge and I think my mind is just waiting for the other shoe to drop even though I know no one is going anywhere." she smiled a little shook her head. "I'm good, I'll be fine. I just need another nap and maybe I'll curl up and watch movies tonight."

He nodded, "I'll sleep with you tonight. Hopefully Ro will have the new dreamcatcher ready for you before she goes out with Harry. So that leaves me, you, John, and Sune." He smiled. "From what I hear, Sune, has been waiting for you to get better so that he can pick on you." He whispered and chuckled. He checked the chips and scooped them out. He drained them and then made her plate. "One cheeseburger and chips."

Celes pulled the plate to her eagerly. She took a big bite and sighed. "God that's good." She whispered. She looked up at him. "We can sleep in our room." She said. "I saw something in a magazine last week I wanted to show you I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to. It's an ailes and archway I liked. It's pretty, in a garden." She said with a grin. "Oh uh for the wedding..." She said and kicked her feet.

He smiled, "Oh, yeah? Well we can do that. I don't mind." He poured her a glass of water.

Celes smiled. "You have to see it first, silly." she said. "We agreed to do it together. I just happened upon it while I was going through bridal magazines with Jude, Skie and Evie." she said and ate a few chips and moaned a little.

"Oh! In that case, yes, I will have to see it." He shook his head and smiled as he cleaned up.

Celes paused in her eating and looked at him. "Are we okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm just… making sure. I can't get a read on you. Its weird." she scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Okay so, movie then bed in our room. Oh! Can we have a picnic in front of the…" she trailed off. "Nevermind." she said and went back to eating.

Lee finished cleaning and turned back to her. "Have a picnic where?" He asked. "If its in our room, I don't see why not. But today I have received strict orders that you need rest."

"Lee, I need a feather. I need on from you as well, Celes." Roman said as she walked into the kitchen writing something down. "I will have to change the others into birds as well." She muttered to herself. She looked at Lee and Celes. "What are you two waiting for? Change. I need them now."

"Uh..." he took Roman by the hand. "We will be back." He told Celes. Then he popped them to their room. He quickly changed.

Roman was in awe. She couldn't help it. She didn't get to see him like this very often and the few times she did he just trucked her with awe each time. She smiled and plucked two feather at once.  
Lee made a squaking sound and turned back. "You said one!"

"I couldn't help myself." She giggled and she allowed the softness of his feather brush against her skin. She laid it onto their bed and they popped back down. She tickled Celes' nose with the one feather. "You next, Cel-bear."

Celes wrinkled her nose and then Changed for her. She gave a little noise and then turned back. Then with a little smile at both of them she left. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked away and went to the media room and sank down on the couch she waved her hand and the door locked and a movie started. She needed a few minutes. And she wasn't going to be told again she wasn't aloud.

Roman walked out to the stables. "John!" She called. "John, I need a favor."

John poked his head out of the stall he was mucking out and looked at her, his hair dripped with sweat. "What is it, is everything okay. Is Celes alright?" he asked.

"She's fine. She needs sleep. That's all. She isn't ready to talk about her dreams, so, until then, I'm making her another dream catcher. So, I been t change you into a bird a pull a feather from you."

"Uh… that's advanced transfiguration." he said and stepped out of the stall completely. "What type of bird?"

"It is, I'm turning you into a lovebird. You love her so she needs it. An essence of you. Later I will have her change me into s bird. And this is easy transfiguration. Ever since I saw the fake Mad Eye Moody change Draco into a ferret I made it my life's mission to learn to change anyone into anything." She smiled up at him.

John smiled. "Alright, do it." he said spreading out his arms.

Roman turned him into the bird and plucked a feather from him and turned him back. "See? Easy peasy."

John rubbed his ass. "Uh, huh." he said.

Roman just shook her head. "Okay, now I have to get Sune and Harry. Thanks, John." She said as she wrote in her note book. "Oh, tomorrow, I should have the tank ready for the other spirits. So let yours know."

John nodded and watched her go on her war path to fix Celes.

Celes woke up about an hour and a half after she locked herself in the media room and looked around. She sighed and looked down she was still wearing her robe. She waved a hand and shivered as her body became covered in a long sleeved t-shirt and green pajama pants. She got up and padded out of the room and peaked around and then walked to the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed for a water bottle on the top shelf and squealed a little when three of them came down on her head. "Owe!"

"You okay?" Roman asked as she switched Belle from one arm to the other. Lee, John, and Sune walked in with the rest of the kids.

"Hey fire cracker." Sune teased as he sat Chuck down. "This little guy think that mama should show him some good video games. He thinks he can beat me." He poked Church's nose.

Celes smiled and put up the water and kept a bottle. "I'm okay." she said to Roman and then turned to Sune and kissed Chuck's little cheek. "You show your Poppy how awesome you are." she said.

Chuck giggled and nodded.

Roman smiled. She looked down at Belle and cooed at her. "Such a pretty girl."

"What does everyone think dad will like for dinner?" Lee asked the kids.

"Dad said that he was taking Mummy out." Bree informed them before Lana could speak up. "But I think he would like chocolate." she said with a little smile.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She touched Belle's little cheek and sighed. she opened her water and drank the bottle in one go and then gave a sheepish smile when she noticed her family watching her in slight awe.

Lee smiled. "No chocolate."

"Fish fingers with mac and cheese!" Hail said.

"Mac and cheese! And peanut butter and jelly!" Bryce added.

"Cottage cheese, french dressing and bacon bits!" Amy said getting into it and then giggling when Matt made a noise of disgust.

"You are so gross." Matt said.

"No I'm not." she said back.

Celes shook her head. "How about fish fingers and mac and cheese for Hail, peanut butter and jelly for Bryce and fried chicken for everyone else?" she asked. "Oh and biscuits."

"Sounds good to me!" Rain giggled. She bounced over to Celes and Roman. She always loved when there was new babies around. "So cute." She giggled and picked Jazzy up. "Come on lets play dress up. Come on Bree." She picked Jelly up as well.

Bree kissed Lana's cheek and followed her older sister giggling.

"We can play Quiddich in the back." James said taking Chuck and leading the herd of boys out with Lana in tow behind asking if she could play dad's position.

Harry walked in after the place was void of kids. He smiled. "Hey everyone, waiting for me to come home?" he asked and walked over and poked Belle's belly. "Ant." he said and then kissed Roman's temple and walked over to Celes and hugged her from behind. "Feel better?"

"A little, I took two naps… but I'm still a little… off." she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I overreacted." she whispered to him and pressed her forehead to the cool surface of the island.

"Oh Cel." he said and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Why?"

"Because I'm insecure and stupid." she grumbled.

Harry rubbed her back and looked around at everyone curiously. "Shes still a little sick, huh?" he asked.

"She's exhausted." Ro told him. "However, that is where you come in. I need to change you into a bird and then take a feather from you. Same with me." She smiled. "I just need those two feathers to the potion and then set it into the crystal ball. She will have it before she sleeps." She gently bounced Belle.

"She even ate a cheeseburger and chips." Lee smiled.

"Okay... Change me into a bird. Anything for Cel." He said.

Celes smiled. "Everyone's birds today?" She asked.

"Yep, everyone is birds. What I'm doing is taking an essence of everyone and putting them into the potion. It works better with birds because we use a lot of feathers." Roman said as she turned Harry into a bird and then took a feather from him. He turned him back and tickled Celes' nose with it. "In each of our own way we protect you, Cel-bear."

Celes blushed a little and smiled. "Okay." she whispered. "Do you need me to turn you into a bird, I already know what kind you should be." she said.

Roman gave Belle to Harry, "Turn me." She giggled.

Celes turned Roman into an eagle. "Would you like to?" she asked Lee. "She's always plucking out of your ass maybe you should for a change." she smiled a little and blushed.

Lee chuckled and plucked two feathers. "For the record she hadn't been able to pluck any of my feathers until today. But payback is awesome." He teased.

Roman pouted as she rubbed her ass. "Well its a good thing I'm a cat and not a bird." She giggled and took Belle. "Come on, little cub. I'll show you how to make the rest of the potion." She told her and took the feathers.

Lee chuckled as he kept the one. He washed his hand. "Celes, you are on biscuit duty. Sit right there and I'll bring everything out to you."

Celes smiled at Lee and nodded. "Yes sir." she said and saluted a little. She felt good being told what to do by him.

Harry chuckled. "Come on." he clapped John and Sune on the shoulders. "I can show you guys some stuff I need help with at McPotter." he said. "Call us when its ready."

"Will do." Lee said. He pulled out the fish fingers and chicken, "We still doing mac and cheese?" He asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yep, I'll walk you through making it if you want." she said. "Unless you want to make yours." she added and then looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, right. And have a mob of disappointed kids saying this isn't mama's mac and cheese! Who knows what else will happen, maybe a riot." he chuckled as he took down the ingredients he seen her use before.

Celes smiled a little. "My mac and cheese is sort of amazing isn't it?" she asked and smiled a little bigger. She had the urge to poke his side like she always did but decided against it and pulled her knees up to her chest and perched on the end of the stool watching him.

Lee seasoned the chicken and then started to fry it. He placed the biscuits into the oven. "Okay, mac and cheese." He said.

Celes slid off the stool and walked over to him and stopped his hands and pulled the bowl to her. "Put the noodles on, cause its going to have to bake for a few minutes so we get the crustys yummy on top right." she said to him. "I'll start on the seasoning and cheese shredding."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled as he started to boil the noodles. He took out some real fish and started to make the fish fingers for Hail. He felt good. To him it was just a normal day of cooking with Celes. The only thing that was off was the fact that he could feel Celes pulling away from him. He sighed. "Celes, you know I can feel you, right?"

Celes stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You can?" she asked. "I just thogutht that you…" she shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

He washed his hands and then turned her chin to look at him. "I can _always_ feel you. Talk to me. You know you can talk to me. If you don't I'll make Roman make you. You keep pulling away from me, just talk to me. What is the worst that can happen? Me say no? That is just such a small little word and yet you fear it so much. You fear me saying no to you and there are days you act like it will end our relationship. You don't need to fear it."

Celes looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how to be… with you." she whispered. "I want to but I don't want to make you or Roman uncomfortable. I'm trying really hard to be good and stay away for a little while but… I can't." she whispered. "I can't stay away from you anymore than I can stay away from Harry or John for too long."

He shook his head. "Yes you can." He told her. "You've done it before. However, that will change. Look, Celes, I don't want you to stay away from me. I really don't, but we have to have limits. You and I cannot consume each other's time. Ro needs me just as much as she needs the others. I haven't been giving her that attention. But its changing. It really is, however, it don't mean that you can pull away from me and make yourself all uncomfortable around me. We are still in a relationship, we are still going to get married. That will not change. What will change is our time management. That is all."

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "Its hard to not get lost in someone when you spend too much time with them." she whispered. "That's what happened to us, that's what _always_ happens to us whenever we spend a whole lot of time together. I understand that part of it was my fault for holding you so tightly and I think part of me pulling away is trying to give you the time you need with Roman. You _need_ each other." she whispered and looked down at his chest. " _And I took that away with what I was doing. I'm really sorry for that. And I'm not sure how to… go back to how it was… or the new way of it. I feel off lately and its not just you its these stupid dreams too."_ she sent him, her throat had closed up and she couldn't talk without crying.

"Its okay. Right now you need sleep. You need lots of rest. You can't think when you don't sleep and even then you like to over think. Stop over thinking. Do what feels natural, just don't get upset when I tell you no. Cuase it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy. I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I'm trying to keep what is yours and what is Ro's." He sat her on the counter and looked at her, "Look, I have finally see how Ro and Harry act with each other. Ro don't want all of Harry. The things you do with Harry are the things you do with him. I found that the things you want with me, but can't have, are actually the times you need to be with Harry, cuase he can give them to you. He is _willing_ to give them to you. You have a bad habit of over thinking. We need to stop that." He kissed her. "I love you Celes. I really do, I'm not going anywhere. You want to spend time with me today, yes? Then stop locking yourself in the media room." He gave her a playful growl and gently hit the back of her head. "I know you were upset but you just left before I can ask what was up. Silly woman."

Celes wrinkled her nose at him and smiled a little. "I know Harry can give me what you can't." she whispered and smiled a little bigger. "He's been doing that a lot lately." she pressed her forehead to his and sighed and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you when I got upset earlier."

"Good." he kissed her again. "You like when he does things for you, don't you? Makes you feel all warm inside, and you can't help but smile, huh?"

Celes giggled and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, I do." she said. "I really do."

"See, and you have been missing that. You really have, I can see it on your face. Its the same look Ro has right now. Both of you girls have been missing that. I will _not_ take offence when you need Harry time. Trust me, I won't. He loves you and you love him. You were just trying to get that same warm feeling you get from him and have me do it, but coming up disappointed. Those are the times you need to return to Harry. He is more than willing to give you what you need. He really is." He smiled at her. "And I will give you what I can, okay?"

Celes giggled and nodded. He was basically just saying what she was realizing. She hooked her leg around his and put her arms around his neck. "So… like if I said that we needed to plot to get that necklace and chain back from Ro, that would be something you can help me with?" she asked looking up at him. That was what she missed, messing with Roman with him, playing with their chains and just spending time that was laced with stupid insecurities.

"Now that, I can most _definitely_ help you with." He chuckled.

Celes grinned. "Good, because you see, theres a second one but its designed for my piercings so you could… well you know have your control… but it doesn't work unless hers is active and you have the necklace." she said. "So we need to get Sune on our side, cause he could probably get it back."

"Oh… Now that is a hard one. Sune can be team Ro all the way." He rubbed his chin, "Now do we get him on our side? Well, there is no lying to him, cuase he can see right through it, so might as well, be upfront with him… maybe make a deal too. But he is tricky, he may make a deal that will make us uncomfortable at the same time. He's tricky like that you know. Its like having two Romans, just one is more sly than the other… or more like they are competing to be more sly than the other." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Its cute, they are sort of made for one another in a lot of ways." she frowned a little. "If we make a deal with him it'll have to benefit him as much as us." she said and the biscuits beeped. "Oh, we have to finish the mac and cheese." she said and kissed him and got off the counter and got the biscuits out and then went back to putting the mac and cheese together.

Lee went back to making the fish fingers and flipping the chicken. "Yeah, that is the tricky part. Something that will benefit him as much as us… yeah, sometimes his benefit isn't… yeah." He chuckled again.

Celes giggled. "Tricky Fox." she whispered and giggled a little more. After she got the mac and cheese into the oven to bake a little she felt worn out again. She sighed and went and sat down. "Can we eat in front of the fire in our room? Like we did when we were younger?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "Yes we can." He told her as he started to fry the fish fingers.

"Done!" Roman said as she walked in with Belle and the new Dream Catcher. "This should work. Then you will get some awesome sleep. If you sleep for a day and half, don't worry, you _needed_ it. Got it?" She pointed to Lee.

"Got it, don't freak out because she needed her sleep." Lee said.

"Oh, I love you." She kissed Lee and giggled as she walked over to Celes. "Try to get as much sleep as possible. Okay?"

Celes nodded. "I will." she said and lifted her head. "Arent you going out with Harry Potter tonight?" she asked.

Roman sighed, "I am." She looked down at Belle and cooed at her. "I have everything set up too. We are just… Well, I'm just waiting." She giggled. " _And Belle, won't let me go, just yet._ " She sent Belle. Every time she rocked her to sleep and then set her down to sleep, she would only wake up can call for her again.

Celes smiled and looked at Belle and saw her droopy eyes and took her from Roman and held her close. "How about you come sleep with Mama and Daddy for a little while my Little Baby girl?" she asked her daughter rocking her.

Belle went to fuss but then just snuggled in right into Celes' arms and started to snooze.

"I think that is a yes." Roman smiled. "Oh, she is so cute." she poked her little nose and then stepped away. When she didn't hear anything, she quickly left the room.

Lee chuckled, "I think she is attached to her mothers." he teased.

Celes nodded. "She is." she said softly and continued to rock. She started to hum to her. "Dinner is done, we should pack some up and go upstairs before the kids come in and wake their baby sister by mistake." she said getting up slowly.

Lee packed them plates and put them into a basket and then grabbed something for them to drink as well. "Okay." He told her as he picked up her new Dream Catcher as well. "I have a feeling that we will be needing her little bassinet as well."

Celes nodded. "We can summon it when we get up there." she said and they walked up to their room Celes humming lightly. When she got up into their room she smiled a little. She walked over to the bed and put Belle in the center and put pillows around her and then grabbed a throw blanket and spread it on the floor. "She can sleep there for now, yeah?" she asked Lee.

"Yeah, she will be fine." He said as he set the Dream Catcher on Celes' side of the bed. He joined Celes on the blanket and started a fire. "Dinner, my lady." He told her as he pulled out her plate.

Celes smiled and pulled the plate to her and sighed as she started to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence but as it got closer to the end of the meal and the part where she'd have to sleep Celes started to slow down her eating to make it last longer. She looked at Lee and pressed her lips together and then opened it. "I… don't like my dreams right now. They scare me… and I'm afraid they arent just dreams."

"I know." He told her. "Its what I wanted to tell Ro this afternoon but I was distracted when she plucked two of my feathers." He shook his head. "Look, you will get sleep, and once your mind is clear we will talk to the others and try to set up some precautions so that we can protect you, okay?"

Celes nodded and bit the inside of her mouth. She crawled across the space separating them and into his lap. "Okay." she whispered as her body started to grow heavy. "I trust you won't let anything happen if you can stop it." she said and kissed his chin. "Razboinic Meu." she muttered and fell asleep.

"I will try my hardest." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He picked her up easily enough then laid her in the bed. He sighed and ended up putting the bed divider thing in the bed so that Belle and Celes could sleep in the same bed. "Little brats." She smiled. He cleaned up their plates and sent them down to the kitchen. After getting ready for bed himself he climbed into bed as well. He wrapped his magic around Celes so that she would feel him, then he fell asleep.

"Koa, you ready?" Roman called as she ran out to the stables. She was dressed in Native American outfit, completed with feathers and moccasins. She hopped up onto a horse without a saddle and waited.

Harry followed her and got up onto a horse himself. He could ride, he looked at Roman again and shook his head. "That outfit is unfair Roman. I just want to…" he growled as he led the horse over to hers.

"Oh, no." She giggled and made her horse take off. "You have to catch me first." She laughed and made her horse take off in a full run. She had a nice little spot they would camp out for the night. She had noticed she liked when she went all native on him so she set up a tipi for them, with furs and packed them dinner. She had teased him for weeks with the routines she and girls were practicing, so she decided to give him something he would really enjoy. She laughed as the wind blew through her hair. "Come on, Koa. Catch me!"

Harry coaxed his horse into a run and followed her. God, she looked great, he missed her, wanted to touch her so many times he couldn't even count them. Working with her at the club on leather night had him wanting to take her all the time and she would say no every time. He was going to have his way with her if it was the last thing he did. He followed her until she slowed her horse to a walk and disappeared into a thick brush of trees.

"This way, Koa." She called. "You are going to enjoy this." She hopped off her horse and secured him to a tree near by. The tipi was in a small clearing where the trees opened up to the night sky and stars. "Tada!" She said and smiled up at him. "I would like you to know, I built this by hand. It took me a couple of hours too! I kept forgetting what was placed where. But I did my father proud and built it." She smiled up at her handy work of the tipi. "You like it?"

"I… Roman this is awesome." he said getting off his horse and then allowing it to go do its thing then he walked over to her and grabbed her waist and looked down at her and then kissed her with a low moan. "This is amazing, its like you took my native thing and pulled out all the stops." he touched a feather in her hair. "Even dressed for the part."

"Of course! Might as well go big or go home, that's my motto. I like the big. It makes things more fun, interesting, and just… more. Like its authentic." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, I've teased you awfully much these past weeks but I had this in mind for you. And I knew… you would appreciate it more." She shrugged, "When it comes to me, you appreciate things that make me. Things that I've learned, come to like, or grew up knowing. You brought my peaceful japanese garden to life, you understand that I'm both a woman and warrior, you think of me as a partner and not a weak woman, and you enjoy everything I put my hand to make. The others do too, but you seem to see the beauty in it more."

Harry smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair off her face. "That's because despite being a warrior and an alpha you're a woman and everything you do is with a woman's heart." he whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked back at the tipi and shook his head. "You're amazing, my little Alpha." he kissed her and then picked her up squeezing her to get a squeal out of her.

She squealed and kissed him. Then she giggled. "So, I have two things. We can eat what Lee made, or we can go all natural, and I can show you how to skin a rabbit, roast it, and we can eat that with some bread, nuts, and cheese." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "Going rustic are we, well if we are going to do it may as well go all the way. Got some leathers for me to wear." he winked knowing how much she liked it when he wore leathers.

She laughed, "Of course." She giggled and wiggled out of his hold. She pulled him inside and gave him the leathers. "Oh, this will be so much fun!" She giggled and light a fire inside the tipi. "You dress." She told him as she sat and started to pull out the dried fruits, nuts, breads, and cheese. She set up to cook and roast the rabbits she had caught earlier.

Harry made quick work of changing, he didn't have a shirt or shoes on when he finished and thanks to the Hawaiian he didn't look ghostly pale but a nice light brown seem to stick with him these days. He walked over to Roman and couched behind her so she was between his knees and rested his chin on her head. "So should we call you a Native princess…?" he teased and chuckled as he watched her clean the rabbits.

"You call me Pocahontas and I'll bite you!" she gave him a growl. Then she laughed and shook her head. "You can call me Kamama or Hevavahkema. The first one is Cherokee for butterfly and the last one is Cheyenne for butterfly. I was called both growing up. My father dealt with both tribes so instead of calling me Roman they would call me that."

Harry nodded taking in the information. He kissed her neck. "Roman, ask Lee to call you one of those. You're his butterfly and my sweetheart." he whispered. "I will just call you my Native princess and you are far too pretty to be Pocahontas."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Do you know why Lee calls me his butterfly?" she asked. "You really haven't paid much attention have you?" She giggled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well no.. not really."

She rinsed her hands and then pulled her dress up to show the butterfly birthmark behind her hip. "He saw it one day while my shirt rose up and ever since then he has called me butterfly."

Harry smiled and looked at the mark he'd seen a thousand times. "Well I knew you had that, but I didn't know that was why." he said to her and poked her nose and then touched the mark lightly.

"I was thinking about getting it filled I but I think that would take away from it." She shrugged and pushed down her dress. "And I wasnt asking you to call me butterfly. You just made it sound like you were looking for my native name." She smiled as she went back to skinning the rabbit.

"Okay." he said softly. "It wasn't meant to sound prickly. I just feel that that is for you and Lee." he said and sat down. "Besides, Ku'uipo and Little Alpha work just as well." he smiled. "Celes would love that you are skinning that rabbit." he laughed.

"Really? I would… Oh! Oh, that is not right. For the record, this is not one of Danger's pets." Roman told him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh no cause if it was, our daughter would be in tears." he said. "She's like Snow White, I bet she can get a sparrow to land on her freaking finger."

Roman giggled. "She just loves animals. I was the same way when I was her age… well younger. I wanted all kinds of animals. Knowing my dad he would have given them to me too. But after my mom passed, it just all changed. I wanted animals to be my friends. I imagined that I could run away with them and just live in a tipi and off the land." She shrugged. "I was very imaginative."

Harry smiled. "They help with the pain." he said softly. "I used to find myself talking to spiders in my cupboard. They were my friends and helped with the loneliness I had in my heart for a loss I didn't fully understand at that age." he said to her. He reached out and pushed some of her long hair over her shoulder and looked at her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. "But now we have a farm." he winked.

She smiled up at him. "We do. We really do." She giggled. "And I love my puppies and piggies so much. They are like the cutest little thing ever!" She squealed and went back to cleaning the rabbit. Once it was cleaned she placed it over the fire and then started in on the second one.

"You want to hear something interesting?" he asked. "The Ministry is subcontracting McPotter." he said.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him and paused what she was doing. "Why? How so?" she asked.

"Basically we are working with the Aurors. They aren't buying the company or anything they are just paying me for the right to utilize me and mine when they feel its too… risky to have the Ministry's name involved. That's what Sune and I were up to when you and Lee were gone. We went to France to spy on their corrupted state of affairs director in their devion of the ministry." he said. "Sune totally went French native it was creepy and awesome at the same time."

She smiled, "He is." she nodded. "So, when the Ministry don't want to get their hands dirty we are going to be called in to do so for them? Oh, we better charge a whole hell of a lot for this. I have a feeling it may get messy. Trying to set us up at some point, yeah, Sune and I should be able to figure that part out."

Harry grinned. "I had confidence you would and they pay us one hundred thousand gallions each job. Its in the contract that Di, genius she is, drafted up for us." he said leaning back.

"Sweet! Oh, I should send her something. Never mind, I'll go over to the house tomorrow. I know Brax has been coming over every day since we've been back. He loves that we live next door. Oh, memo to self, must corner Draco."

Harry chuckled. "And why is that?" he asked sitting up, he actually didn't like how happy Brax always seemed to see Lana and Bree, if he'd learned anything about his kids is that was going to become more later on.

Roman titled her head to the side as she looked at him. "They are in the best of hands, Harry. If there is anyone more I would trust Lana and Bree with, it would be Brax. He is a little gentleman and a warrior in his own right."

Harry smiled. "I know, doesnt mean I have to like it. I was asking why you need to corner Draco though. He do something wrong again?" he asked chuckling.

"No, but I'm curious about something, so I have to corner him and make him feel uncomfortable, and then tease him. Its how we work." She laughed. She just enjoyed picking on Draco.

Harry chuckled. "Oh I do wonder what that could be." he said eyes dancing. He laid back. "I got a letter from Ron the other day." he said idley. "I already told Cel about it, but you've been busy so I've been waiting."

"Oh? And how is Ron Weasley up to? Is he ready for a wizard's chess rematch?" She giggled.

Harry laughed. "He always says at the end he is." he said and looked at her. "Ginny took off, she had her and Blaise's kids cause he's in the process of finding a flat to be more stable as a single parent you know. Well I guess she just dumped them at his place and left." he sighed. "She's a lost little girl." he said shaking his head. "Ron says that Blaise is getting a place now, your dads helping."

Roman shook her head. "That girl. Well, if they or if Blaise needs help with the kids, I don't mind taking them in for a while. It is summer holiday for them after all. They should be having fun instead of worrying about their parents. Oh, maybe we can have another little gathering here at the house."

Harry laughed. "Sometimes you and Celes amaze me on how much you think alike, she said the same thing." he said. "You two can plan something and then offer for the kids to stay." he said and sat back up and scooted closer to Roman and played with one of the feathers in her hair. He pressed his nose into her hair and took in her scent. She smelled like leather, fruit and fire. He shivered and kissed her head. "You smell great." he whispered.

She shivered and smiled, "Do I?" She giggled. "And Celes and I will work on it." She finished cleaning the rabbit and then cleaned her hands. She turned over the roast rabbit and smiled at Harry. "I know that look, what are you thinking?" She teased as she scooted away a little.

Harry scooted right along with her. "Do you?" he asked as he slid a hand over her flat belly. He'd wanted to touch those muscles for weeks. He shivered and kissed her neck. "We don't have to do anything more than kiss and touch a little until we've eaten." he whispered as he worked his kisses down her neck.

She shivered again and tried to scoot away again only to slip and find herself laying on her back looking up at Harry. "Oh… so nothing more?" She asked as he watched him crawl over her like a predator stalking his prey. "I… don't think…" She shivered again. "You evil, Koa. You are trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Harry smiled. "Oh no, my pray is onto me." he leaned down and kissed her and moaned as her mouth opened for him and he dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned again as he tasted her. He slid a hand down the side of her body and slowly started to pull her dress up one inch at a time.

She shivered and moaned again. She lifted her hips to allow the dress to slid up higher. "You are just…" She shivered as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "You are totally cheating. What have you done to me? Why can't I move." She breathed and moaned.

"I have done nothing… except kiss you and touch you." he whispered and kissed her again as he pushed the dress up enough so it was out of his way. He moaned as he made work of the ties holding his leathers on. He undid them released himself and pushed his shaft to the edge of her core and didn't go in. He shivered and lifted her knee. "You want me inside you?" he whispered against her lips.

She moaned as she felt her hips lift higher. She whimpered and moaned again. She bit her lower lip and lifted her hips again. "I… I…" She slid her hands around his waist and tried to pull him into her.

Harry smiled as he allowed her to pull him into her. He moaned as he filled her. He was just… God she felt so good. He kissed her and moaned as he pumped into her slowly and gripped her leg a little tighter. "God…" he moaned and kissed her again and down her neck and along the neckline of the dress.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She felt more excitement bloom into her stomach. She shivered and held onto him. "God… Harry…" She moaned. She didn't know why but when she was with one guy or with Celes they felt so damn good.

Harry slid his hand down to her ass and lifted her higher and he went deeper into her. He kissed her and used his other hand and cupped her ass completely and pulled her to him each time he thrust into her. He moaned louder. "God…" he felt her tighten and knew he was doing something right. He squeezed her ass and growled a little as he nipped her bottom lip.

Roman gave a squeal each time he hit her g-spot. She dug her nails into his back and moaned again. She wrapped and locked her ankles around him. "Oh, God…" She moaned and kissed him as she slid her tongue into his mouth. "Please…" She whispered. She shivered and felt some of her juices leak.

"God!" he said and slid a hand around and pressed his fingers to her clit. "Jesus…" he moaned and kissed her again and down her neck. He started to pump faster and harder as he continued to pull her to him. He kissed every part of her body he could reach. He even kissed her through her dress. He had missed her so much it wasn't even funny. "Ku'uipo." he moaned and pressed his face into her neck as he sucked on it.

She rolled her hips just as fast and just as hard. She panted as she held onto to him and kept moaning, giving little screams as they went. She bit down on his shoulder and the screamed as her ogasm demanded a release. "Harry, please… God… please." She begged and then slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. She gave another scream at the added pleasure.

Harry growled each thrust out as she tightened more. He kissed back up to her lips and moaned against her lips and squeezed her ass tighter as his own orgasm split up his spine and he pulled back. "God… yes… do it… now…" he moaned as he waited for her to release his was sure to follow.

Roman screamed as she rolled back onto her head. She shivered hard and jerked. "Oh… God!" She moaned. She panted and kissed down to his shoulder as shivered. "Geez… Harry…" She moaned. "You evil man." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and moaned and shivered. "You like it." he whispered and kissed her and moaned. He smelled the food and they were covered in sweat. "You know I think we should just be naked for the rest of the night."

Roman giggled, "That is because you did this to us. We weren't suppose to be like this until after we ate."

Harry laughed. "Well, yeah but… now that we are this way." he moaned and rolled his hips, still inside her. "We should just stay this way for the rest of the night."

She gasped and looked down to where they were connected. She looked back up at him. "Oh… you evil man! You are a monster!" She laughed.

Harry laughed. "Yes, but I'm your monster and you like it." he said and kissed her again and moaned. "Eat… we should eat… and then I'm taking you outside and having you again."

"Not unless I hide." She teased as she sat up.

"If you hide I'll find you, I always find you." he said and kissed her and kept her close. "Feed us, Ku'uipo."

She laughed and shimmied her dress down over her hips. "You can me naked if you want but I'm going to keep my dress on, besides when you 'find' me, you will have to work for it." She giggled and took the first rabbit off the fire and started cutting it up. She fed him a few pieces. "Do you think you can do this on your own, if you have to? I can teach you to build the tipi as well."

Harry looked at her suspiciously as he did up his leathers. "Why? I'm not saying I don't want to learn but why are you asking it like that?" he asked.

"Well… Dad has another assignment. He needs a partner… that isn't female." She told him as she bit her lower lip.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Okay… you could have led with that. You scared me." and touched her cheek. "I'll help your dad, always willing to. Leo need to make a comeback?"

She laughed. "How did I scare you? Did you think I was going to load you up with peyote and send you on a vision quest?"

"No, I thought you were going to leave me here in the middle of the wilderness after you gave me a crash course." he said laughing.

"Oh! That's not a bad idea. Then I can watch you… oh, oh, I can set up cameras and then watch you later!"

"Roman." he growled in warning. "Don't you do it. That wasn't an idea for you. Yes, I will learn, and yes, I will help Alan. I'll call him in the morning." he said pulling her closer to him now unwilling to let her go.

Roman laughed, "It was just a joke. I'll just make you do it in a dream when I'm really annoyed with you." She kissed his cheek and then feed him more of the rabbit.

Harry ate the rabbit and sighed. He held Roman close to him. "I know it was a joke… I just miss you." he whispered. "How have you been, you happy? You're all glowie and smiley, I'm glad Celes finally figured herself out because its been good spending time with her. Real good." he sighed.

She smiled up at him. "I am happy. I mean, I kind of gave John a heart attack with the whole calling off the wedding, but, I finally got to spend some real time with Lee. I love Lee. Don't get me wrong, I love all you guys, but… he's my husband… my first husband. Just like you said, its been good spending time with Celes and you enjoy it, so do I with Lee." She smiled up at him. "I love him."

Harry smiled. "I do too." he said just as seriously. "And I love Celes, my little red headed wife who totally just took me for a loop." he said and chuckled. "Its good, so good to be close with her again. And maintain it." he sighed and shut his eyes and opened them and took another bite of rabbit. "Want to know a secret?" he asked softly.

"Yes please. Do tell me all your secrets so I can use them against you." She teased as she ate some.

Harry chuckled. "Those months you were pregnant with Belle and I watched Celes get all twisted around I kept wishing she'd come to me and it killed me everytime she went to Lee instead." he whispered. "All I could kept thinking was shes _my_ wife."

Roman looked up at him. "Harry… why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "God, you get it, don't you? Why don't she? I know that she gets upset when Lee calls me his wife but its true, I am _his_ wife. Just like _she_ is your wife. Yes, we are connected and we are husbands and wives to each other but… she is the original to you as I am to Lee." She smiled. "He is calling me his main squeeze, just like how Celes is your main squeeze." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Celes and I talked it out, she gets it now. She didn't before though. She let herself get too...well you know how the four of us get. You and I do it as much as they do it." he said and kissed her temple. "You're my wife to be, and I have loved you and will love you for a very long time." he said and sighed. "I'm just glad that we may be headed for a balance."

"Do we do that?" She asked. "I… I didn't think we didn't do that." She ate some more rabbit and ate some dried cranberries. She smiled up at him. "You know what I was thinking about our wedding? I was thinking that maybe we can have like… a Beauty and Beast under the stars kind of wedding." She wrinkled her nose. "Do you think that is too much?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. "No I don't think that's too much." he said and played with her fingers which were greasy from eating rabbit meat. "I like that, our first dance could be to Tale as Old as Time." he said. "You could wear a white version of Belle's dress if you'd like." he said and kissed her temple again. "We could invite Seamus and his daughter."

She smiled and nodded then she frowned. "Oh! You bamboozled me into saying yes! I shall never forget that, Harry J. Potter. And I _will_ get you back for it as well."

He laughed. "I'm sure you will, but I think pregnant or not you would have said yes to me." he laughed. "It was very good, and I thought and planned that damn proposal right down to the timing on the set that night." he whispered. "I wanted it to be special and for you to remember it forever. Even if you had said no, I wanted you to still think it was romantic." he said.

"Guilt! That is what that would have been. I would have said no and then thought about it and it would have eaten me alive just thinking about it. And why I said no." She sighed and leaned back onto him. "Cheating. You know me too well. And that was cheating." She giggled though.

Harry chuckled. "You are just great though." he rubbed her arms lightly with his fingers. "I think that its good. Our wedding will be good, big, small whatever you want. And I will help you every step of the planning if you want." he started to hum to her 'Tale as old as time' to tease her a little and just because he wanted to.

She laughed, "And you sir, are a brat! A bratty man, that I just love to baby." She pinched his cheeks and laughed again. "So, baby, what would you like to add to the wedding plans? You like red velvet, I like cheesecake." She moaned, "God, I love desserts and so do you. What dessert shouts this is Harry and Roman's dessert?"

"Red velvet cheesecake." he moaned. "Celes makes this thing… its like a cake made of red velvet and then she fills the center with cheesecake. And then she uses cheesecake frosting on the outside." he moaned. "She gave it to me two weeks back, Roman I swear to God, she was thinking of you and I when she created it." he said.

She smiled, "That sounds like the devil." She shivered. "And of heaven. She should call it the the Devils Red velvet cheesecake. Yes, we should have that at the wedding." She giggled and sighed, "What colors?"

"Uh… blue and gold?" he asked. "God and we should just have a dessert bar." he said. "And after we can steal it and have a food fight on the first night of our honeymoon which I figured we'd take on the yacht."

"Why blue and gold?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Belle wears that gold dress, and Beast wears the blue tails." he said simply.

"Oh." She thought about it and bit her lower lip. "What about teal?" She asked. "I mean… I know its a color Celes teases Lee with. But… I figured it would be a mixture of you in it. I can agree with the cold, because my eyes are cold. But your eyes are green, so can we mix it?"

Harry rubbed her arms and thought about it. "Or we could just do green and gold, girls in green, except you who will wear white, and gold on the guys." he suggested.

She smiled, "That works! I like that. How about an emerald green instead of the bottle green. I love that color on you but, I'm not going to over step. Emerald green should work. Oh, and Celes's hair color against it will just…" She sighed as she envisioned it. "Its going to pop like… wow!"

Harry laughed. "Emerald will look better with gold." he said. "I agree with this, and yes it will pop on Cel, but you are going to be the one everyone looks at that day. You're the bride." he pointed out.

She blushed a little and looked away. "Yeah, I know. I just… every time I think about my wedding to you or John, I think about what Celes is going to feel. And I don't want to step on any toes or do something that will make her think I'm not thinking about her. I just…" She sighed. "Its complicated."

"You _are_ thinking about her, you're doing what you always do. Stop thinking about her and think about you. With you and me she will be fine. And she will support you and John and she's even happy but its gonna sting her a little." he sighed and pulled her closer. "But its okay, now think about you. Happy Roman." he said and kissed her temple.

She gave a little smile but she wasn't happy. She hated hurting Celes. She hated how Celes always felt hurt or felt that little 'sting'. She just wanted her to be happy like how she was. She looked back at the fire and frowned. This was different. It was always going to be different and difficult. Celes didn't get the wedding with Harry like she wanted and Ro… well, she had a nice wedding. It really was nice, but it wasn't the dream wedding she wanted with Lee. "Okay." she whispered. "So, enough about weddings. I swear, if it were to John, we would get married tomorrow… or tonight. I did kind of scare him." she shook her head and ate some more of the rabbit.

"You did." he smiled a little. "You really did, but it was necessary I think. But it rippled." he sighed and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "But it doesn't matter anymore, because we are all good." he smiled.

She nodded. "Want some water?" She asked as she pulled a buck skinned sack. She drank some and gave it to him. She laid down on the furs and rubbed her face into the softness of them. "Tomorrow, if Celes is up, that is, I will talk to her about Blaise's kids and we will write to Ron. We will have a little family thing. The kids will love it. Lots of swimming."

Harry joined her on the skins and smiled. "I think that will be good, really good. They need stability while Blaise figures out how to be a single father." he whispered and pulled her close and then half under him.

She nodded as she played with his hand. "Yeah."

He turned his head and looked at her. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked at John's ring on her hand. "You know, I've decided to melt… well, maybe not. Maybe I'll just make duplicates and of the the wedding rings, and melt them down to make one ultimate ring. Or, create a spell so that I have one ring that looks like everyone's ring." She shrugged. "It would be nice. Yes, I'll create a charm or spell like that."

Harry chuckled. "You know, you could just rotate them like you have been for years." he pointed out. "You have them all the time on that chain. Celes does the same thing you do, she rotates her rings." he said.

"Yes, I know, but I want a universal ring that has a little of everyone in it so they don't feel left out. I mean what if I want to have all of you on me. "I have ring here, here, here, there, and one around my neck cause I always keep Celes' there… No, I need a universal ring… Oh! Me and Celes need them. Then we can wear them and be like, 'Oh, yeah, we have four husbands and a wife.' That is what that ring is." She smiled.

"So you're already married to Sune." he yawned and snuggled closer to Roman. "You may want to inform him of that." he teased.

She giggled, "Well, after he marries me and Celes, then we should get a universal ring." She played with his hair and giggled. "But we are going to married. I know we are." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I know you will be." he said. "You and Sune will definitely get married. Sune and Celes…" he made a noise. "Well I think that's going to take a play by the ear approach." he chuckled and kissed her temple. "But don't worry about that, lets worry about the fact that you are half under me." he said.

She giggled and gave a mock gasp. "Now how did that happen?" She asked wiggled more under him.

Harry growled. "You laid down, I took the opportunity." he said and kissed her neck and sighed and then nipped it.

She giggled. "Well, again, its your fault we find ourselves in this situation. She sighed as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to grow heavy. "No getting fresh while I sleep. Or, a hermit crab may find you." She teased.

"Not in this forest." he whispered and placed his face in her neck. "I love you, Ro."

"Love you too, Harry." She smiled. "You know, there are places that have these big ass hermit crabs that live in the forest. I mean they take up more than…" She squealed when he poked her side. "Okay, I'm shutting up. Good night."

Celes woke up with a little sigh and nodded. "I'm up." she said to Belle. "I woke up, you got me up. Hungry, I hear you." she sat up and smiled. She felt better, she'd slept good and felt really safe. She picked up Belle and looked down at Lee. "Look at your Daddy sleeping away." she giggled. "Come on food time." she said softly and started to get out of the bed with her.

"Nope, back in bed." Lee grumbled as he rolled back over to look at Celes and Bell. "You spoiled, little butterfly." He told Belle. "You automatically woke Mama up and not me."

Celes giggled and sat down on the bed with Belle. "But shes hungry Daddy. Arent you Belle?" she asked her daughter. "And there is a nice bottle of Ro's breast milk all ready for her to eat."

"Then I shall go with her and get it." Lee said as he sat up and rubbed his face. He gave a yawn and finally got out of bed. He walked around and looked down at Belle. "Bratty girl." He teased. "Come to daddy. He will feed you. Mama needs more sleep. Then mummy will be back to spoil you, yet again." He told her.

Belle gave a little gurgling giggle. " _My mama and mummy."_ she told him. " _All mine!"_

"Yes, they are. But they need sleep now." he smiled and kissed Celes. "You okay?"

Celes smiled. "I am." she said and held Belle a little longer. "I want to feed her and then I'll probably go back to sleep. Please, I promise to go right back to bed afterwards."

Lee nodded as he popped down to the kitchen and warmed the bottle. He popped back up to the room and then gave the bottle to Celes. "There you go."

Celes smiled and positioned Belle and gave her, her bottle. She looked up at Lee and giggled. "This reminds me of being in the flat with Cello and Albie." she said.

Lee smiled, "Oh, I remember that. I enjoyed doing taking care of them… although, Cello did snitch on me." he grumbled. "You know although those two still believe in the cootie thing, Cello favors Roman still."

Celes smiled. "He's your oldest boy with her." she whispered as Belle ate. "She's very attached to him too. Very very, just like how I am with Lark." she said more talking to Belle then smiled. "And we are both very attached to this little girl. Its like she got Roman's mecheivious nature and my need to be the center of attention… how do my kids keep getting this from me?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Lee smiled thinking about Bree. "You are very much attached to Bree… just like how Ro is to Cello. Harry said she had to stop Roman from sneaking Cello into the bed with her when he was a baby, remember?" he smiled. "God, sometimes I feel guilty for making them believe the whole cootie thing, but as I watch Cello, I know deep down, he would do anything for Roman." He smiled and shook his head. Then he looked over Celes down at Belle. She was off in her own little world drinking her bottle and playing with her toes. "This… yes. She will be the only girl I shall corrupt the same."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "You'd better keep it from Ro, but I won't stop you I secretly love it. And the reason we are so attached to Cello and Bree has a lot to do with how they were made." she whispered. "Which was in love, but also in anger and pain. I know for me I felt like I had to make sure she was loved. She is so loved though, Lana adores her and so does her Daddy and her Mama." she laughed and shook her head. "Oh your daddy is going to make you not ever want a boy to touch you." she cooed at Belle who was starting to fall asleep as she ate. "Time to burp." she said taking the bottle and starting the process of burpting.

Lee smiled, "She is a special girl, you don't want her to fall for just _any_ boy. He as to be someone special. And she has a very loving nature about her, so no free love to them." he chuckled.

Celes nodded. "Yes, free love, yes, push the cooties daddy." she said starting to feed Belle again. "Cause now that you say it Cecils all Hell no not my baby." she giggled.

Lee chuckled as he felt Leelane's amusement. "Free with your love, but not your baby?" She teased lightly.

Cecil smiled and nodded. "Nope, she's my little girl. No one will touch her at all." he stated."

"Well, she is a beautiful, little girl." She ran a gentle finger down her cheek. "I like that you are a protective daddy."

He touched her hand and smiled. "I like being a daddy, its made me better." he whispered. "And I want to be better, not just for me and these people we inhabit but for you too Lane." he whispered and rubbed her wrist and looked down at Belle.

She smiled at him. "I believe you." she whispered. "You know, Belle in french means beauty."

"I do know, its a very good fitting nickname. The girls chose an odd name but somehow it fits perfectly." he smiled and looked up at Leelane and paused and just smiled at her.

She smiled down at him, then before she lost her nerve she leaned down and kissed him. With a little moan she pulled back and went back into Lee.

Cecil smiled and went back into Celes.

Celes smiled. "I think they had a moment." she whispered as Belle started to fall asleep again. "Okay burping and then more sleep for Mama and baby."

Lee smiled as he watched Celes. When she was done. He tucked both Belle and Celes in. "Call me if you need anything." He told them both. He wrapped his magic around Celes again. "I'll be downstairs."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered and watched him go and then fell asleep before he even turned down the lights. She woke a few hours later when Belle woke her up. She yawned and got up and lifted Belle up. "Come on, lets go find Daddy and Mummy before they try to make me stay in bed longer." she said and walked them down to the kitchen humming to her.

"Roman, what is this?" Lee was heard.

"Huh?" Roman asked.

"Don't, huh, me. What is this?"

"Its an orange peel, duh?"

"I know its an orange peel, but did you have to peel it like that?"

"Peel it like what? Its just a simple orange peel."

"Really, so you didn't carve it out to look like a man with an erection?"

Roman gave a gasp, "Lee, I would never! Are you accusing me of perverting my food?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, should I remind you of when you decided to do your first strip tease at Rolesque? You turned _my_ chicken wings into something perverted."

Sune was heard laughing.

"That was art!" Roman defended, trying to keep from laughing.

"No it wasn't! It was perverted food!"

"You _ate_ it."

Lee groaned. "What am i going to do with you?" He looked over to the doorway, still holding the orange peel that was shaped as a man with the white cork as his erection. "Celes!"

Celes gave a little smile. "Uh, hi." she said softly. "Belle is hungry."

"Oh, I'll take her. Lee, put that perverted orange peel away before someone sees it. Shame on you." Roman told him.

Lee actually turned red with a blush.

Sune laughed. "Priceless! I didn't know he could blush! My, dear Ro, I believe you have proved me wrong, yet again."

Lee grumbled.

"Want to see him turn really red, have the peel hump the orange." She teased.

"Oh!" Sune said as he stood up.

"No!" Lee said as he quickly threw it away. "Eat the orange!"

"Oy! Leave Lee alone." Celes said handing Belle to Ro. "You know how he is."

"I know, that is why I want to pick on him." Sune smiled.

Roman giggled as she cooed at Belle. "Look at you, so cute and pretty. We feed you and then its time for a bath. Oh, we have lots of pretty outfits to pick from too!" she giggled as she walked out the kitchen.

"All day." Lee grumbled. "All day they have been picking on me. You need to protect me." he told Celes.

Celes giggled. "Awe, poor Lee." she said and hugged him. "I will protect you." she looked at Sune and pointed at Sune and squinted her eyes.

"Let me guess, I'm on your list that don't exist." He teased.

"Oy, that list exists." she said. "It does." she insisted looking at Lee and then back at Sune. "Leave Lee alone." she demanded crossing her arms over her chest just under the breast and marched up to him and poked his chest. "You… you are a tricky fox." she said falling short. "My brain is so tired I can't even come up with a come back." she groaned.

"See, more sleep for you. Cause you don't have a list." He teased and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He picked her up and sat her on a stool. "First you eat, you are just as hungry as Belle." He pinched her cheek and then tugged on her hair. "You have to feed the baby, Lee. Then I'll burp her and you can tuck her into bed." he cooed at Celes.

Celes batted her hand at his hand and growled a little. "I'm not a baby." she snapped. "I'm just sleep deprived. Lee make him stop picking on me." she whined really sounding like a small child.

"See, already sounds like a child." Sune teased.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay, food, and back to bed with you." He told Celes. "What can I make you?"

Celes thought about it. "I didn't eat breakfast, can I have waffles?" she asked and then looked at Sune and suddenly gave a blush and looked away. "Waffles and bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese."

Lee nodded, "Got it." He said as he started in on making Celes' breakfast. "How have you been sleeping?" He asked.

Sune sat next to her and continued to poke her sides. "Yeah, baby, how have you been sleeping. Obviously like a baby, it's why she gets up every few hours." He teased.

Celes started to get annoyed. "Good, really good. Not a scary dream in site. Although thinking about them with a clear head still scares me." She added the last part in a whisper and shivered as she thought about the hot breath of the man on her neck and gave a little whimper.

"You're thinking too loud again." Sune whispered. "Maybe you should push it out of your mind. Would you like me to give you something else to think about. Oh, here, lets see you figure this one out. There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?"

Celes looked at him and scrunched her nose. "Oh...uh…" she actually preoccupied her mind with it but for some reason she couldn't figure it out. "Why are you…" she stopped and looked at him and smiled a little. "Thank you." she whispered and sighed.

"What? That is not the answer, try again." He smiled and poked her side.

Roman walked back in as she adjusted her shirt. "Feeding is done." She said as she gently rocked Belle. "What are talking about?"

"Sune presented Celes with a riddle." Lee chuckled as he added the waffle batter to the iron.

Celes squinted and thought about it some more. "I don't…." she thought about it some and looked at Sune directly and giggled. "Watermelon." she whispered and giggled and bounced in her seat.

Sune smiled. "Someone give her a cookie!"

Roman giggled, "I have a cookie for her." She teased.

"Oh, lets try this one. Feed me and I live, yet give me a drink and I die." He pointed at Roman. "No answering."

Roman pouted but then smiled as she gently rocked Belle. "My lips are sealed."

Celes relaxed a little more and sighed. "Um… you…" she thought about it and sighed again as her brain only half functioned. She shook her head and the looked down at her hair and played with it. "Flaming, oh! Oh a fire!" she said grinned at Sune. "Can I have something that's not a cookie?" she asked Sune.

"Sure, where is that orange peel?" He said looking around.

"No! No orange peel… not that orange peel." Lee said.

Roman giggled. "It was just an orange peel, I have no idea why you are so testy about it." She giggled.

Celes shook her head. "That's mean. I don't want an orange peel in the shape of a follicle symbol." she giggled and looked at Lee. "I want…" she hopped up and went over to the pantry and grabbed down the jar of cookies and pulled out a chocolate chip and pecan cookie. "I got me a cookie." she stuck one in her mouth and held another and went back to her seat.

Lee shook his head. "No more cookies." He told her as he made her plate and set it before her.

"But Sune said she could have a cookie." Roman smiled. "And she did answer two riddles correctly."

"I was awesome." she munched on her cookie as she pulled the plate Lee made towards her. "Can I have strawberry syrup." she felt like a little kid.

He pulled out the syrup and gave it to her. "Not too much." He told her.

Celes giggled. "Yes sir." she put some on her waffles

Sune chuckled and reached up and ran his finger over Belle's little cheek. "Sugar and riddles so that's how we keep the baby occupied."

Celes gave a little growl as her blush traveled to her ears.

Roman smiled as she placed little kisses on her daughter's little head. "Its okay, when Celes is sick I baby her just as well. You should have seen her yesterday, she was so cute. Snuggled right into bed, and kicked her feet in a little tantrum." She giggled.

Celes pouted. "I don't like being sick." she complained. "It sucks, _I'm_ the one that takes care of people when they are sick. And I'm getting better at it." she said referring to her warmness.

ROman smiled at her, "I don't mind taking care of you while you are sick. It gives me something to do and a chance to baby you. Same with Lee and John. I didn't get to really take care of Harry too much, cause Lee demanded most of my attention." She smiled again.

Lee coughed, "Juice or water?" He asked Celes, trying to change the subject.

Celes smiled. "Juice please." she whispered and gave him his chance to change the subject. " _You're as bad as me when you're sick."_ she sent him eyes dancing.

"Okay, okay Chuck. See he's right here." John said walking in when he got close to Sune Chuck dove towards him.

Sune caught him. "Did you need riddles too?" He asked Chuck as he tickled his little belly.

Chuck giggled. "Come play, Poppy." he pulled on his hair and giggled.

Sune chuckled and stood. "Okay, lets go play." he said getting up and pulling Celes' hair one more time. He kissed Roman and walked out with Chuck turning him upsidedown as he walked.

"So whats everyone been doing while I been sleeping?" Celes asked as she ate another bite of waffle. "Oh! Did you and Harry have fun?" she asked Roman.

"We did. He is talking to dad on the phone. Dad needs a partner for a case… someone not female." She pouted. "But it sounds like its going to be some kind of camping going on, so I showed Harry how to set up a tipi and hunt. Then how to skin and cook what he catches."

Celes paused. "He's going native?" she asked and shivered a little at the thought. "Its bad enough when you're Ramon." she shivered again as her thoughts went to Ramon and she moaned a little missing him, even though Roman was standing right there.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, he's going native for a while." she kissed Celes' cheek. "Calm yourself." She whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered and looked at her and kissed her. "Please." she whispered to Roman and then took a deep breath and went back to eating.

"So, yeah, last night was a crash course, he picked it up pretty fast. So, today I'm just hanging out. Oh, the tank finally arrive, I'm just going to add a few things so it looks like Japan before it was inhabited. That should make the spirits comfortable."

Celes smiled. "That should, yes." she grinned as she felt Cecil get happy within her. "It'll help with those moments although this mornings was pretty good… but probably because I'm a girl and Lee is a boy and it wasn't Harmon using Harry's body to kiss Leelane in Lee's." she giggled a little and ate her last piece of bacon.

Lee shook his head. "Still haven't heard anything from him." he grumbled.

Roman giggled, "Well, once I've got it ready, I'll let everyone know." She rubbed Belle's back and watched her as she slept. "So cute." She cooed at her. "So, that's my plan today… besides picking on Lee."

"Teasing wench!"

Celes smiled and yawned as her full belly started to make her tired again. "I'm tired again." she whined. "Where shall I sleep for the afternoon?" she asked straightening up to look at Belle and then smiling a little blissfully at her. She laid her head down and started to hum the song she'd been humming for weeks.

"Well, if you aren't going to our room, here." Lee summoned her dream catcher. "Take this will you." Lee told her.

John smiled, "Maybe you should sleep in the group room, then we can all check on you." he told her.

Celes looked up at him as she held her dreamcatcher and nodded. She slid off the stool. "Okay." she whispered and started off towards the group room humming and feeling a little dizzy as her body got heavier. She really hadn't been sleeping if she could only stay up for an hour in between three or four hour naps.

John scooped her up into his arms. "Celes," He shook his head as he walked her to the group room. "Please, just sleep. Don't worry about anything else. Just sleep until you can't sleep any more, okay? I want you feeling better." he brushed his lips over her forehead. "For me? Will you do that for me?"

Celes sighed. "I'll do anything for you." she whispered as her head leaned on his shoulder and started to doze. "I didn't mean to scare you." she whispered. "I know I did a little when you noticed my fever."

"Its okay… just sleep." He told her. he kissed her forehead again and then laid her in bed. He placed the dream catcher on the nightstand and tucked her in. "Just sleep, then be the happy fun Celes when you are recuperate.

Celes gave a blissful little smile. "Okay." she whispered and grabbed his hand before he left. "We should go out when I wake up" she whispered and squeezed his hand in the momentary fear of sleeping that happened before she let herself fall asleep and then she was sleeping.

John held her hand until she fell asleep. He kissed her knuckles and and fingers. When she was soundly asleep he slipped out the bed and made sure the blinds were closed so that she could sleep better. As a precaution he wrapped his magic around her and laid his magic self next to her so that she would have someone to hold. "Sleep well." He closed the door and sighed.

"She sleeping?" Ro whispered as she gently bounced Belle.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be in my work room if you need me." She told him and started up the stairs.

John stopped her. "Hey, Ro. How are you today?" he asked. "You want to spend some time with me?"

She turned and looked up at him. "Uh… I was going to work on the tank. I know that Lee, Harry are kind of… itching to have the spirits have their own habitat. How are you doing with yous? I've seen mine once, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Mine keeps to himself, he's Leelane's little brother." he said softly. "The last time I heard from him was in the Mountains when yours came out." he said softly. "I think he's always been in love with her but never said as much."

Roman tilted her head to the side, "Really?" She tugged on John's hand. "Come on, you can keep me company. It won't take me long."

John nodded and followed her to her workroom. "You've been on your club kick, haven't seen a whole lot of you lately." he chuckled. "What else have you been doing with yourself?"

Roman chuckled, "Nothing much. Just trying to get things back in order. I had wanted to do leather night for so long, I finally did it, then I made Celes' new dream catcher, I've ordered the tank, and started to on making it. Lets see, Oh, planning a few things for the wedding. Which is kind of weird, cause its like I get ideas about my wedding with Harry at the same time, so I have like two cases with wedding things going on in them." She rubbed Belle's back as she walked into her work room. "And lately I've been on the Bruno Mars kick. I've been listening to his music. Oh! And a song. I was wondering what kind of song would you like our first dance to?" she asked him. "I have some ideas, but I would like to know yours."

"Uh…" he looked at her sheepishly. "I haven't thought of anything, I try to, don't get me wrong but I can't except… well no, not even that song." he smiled. "Maybe Frank Sinatra, classic and timeless."

"All his songs are classic and timeless, which one?" She asked.

John smiled. "All the Way." he said. "That's one's good. Oh! Or the Way you look tonight!"

"Frank Sinatra? Really?" She nodded, "Maybe." She told him. "But… he reminds me of the pretty gowns and the shiny black shoes… like… formal, formal attire." She shrugged. Maybe I can find a cover or something." She waved her hand as she added things to the tank.

John smiled. "You know, you can pick it. If you feel you can." he said and moved closer and took Belle and set her in a bassinet that was no doubt set up for her then turned to Roman. "You've had a few weeks to think could you… can we set a date?" he asked her holding her hands.

"Well, I was thinking spring… or early summer." She told him, unsure about the way he was acting. "I mean, I didn't know I was suppose to really make a decision… well, I did, but still." She looked over to Belle. He totally took her security blanket.

John turned her head back to look at him. "Roman, what's wrong?" he asked her softly. "You know that you scared me, right? I mean… you tried to leave me and I know I'm being pushy about it all happening, but if you want to we can wait, I'll wait a thousand years, I just want to know you want me still."

"I do. I really do, I just… I don't know about the wedding any more. I mean… I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. I do, I just…" She sighed. "I keep thinking about Celes. I'm worried. Not about you and I getting married and just… taking off, for a honeymoon. I'm just… it feels like I have no right to you."

John looked down at her for a minute. "You do have the right to me, why would you think you don't? Has Celes given you a reason not to?" he sighed and paced away from her for a minute and ran his fingers through his hair then looked at Roman. "Elope with me." he said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop thinking about it so much, just…" he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Just… marry me tonight. Please." he whispered.

"Do you think…" She bit her lower lip as she looked at their hands. "You know we can't. What would Celes say? I'll tell you what Celes would say. She would be upset that we got married while she was sleeping. That will be her main concern then, everything else…. we… can't…"

John sighed and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Roman stop thinking about Celes, or Harry, or Lee or Sune. You and me, this is about you and me. What do you want for you and me? Because I want to get married to you, now if you'll let me. I'll even let your bring Belle." he chuckled.

She actually laughed at that one. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'll tell you what I want. I want to wear a dress, I want… something small as well. I thought I wanted something big, but I want small. I want to be able to dance with you and have you look at me and only me. Like I'm suppose to be the the focus point of the room. I don't want to feel guilty, or concern about the others. Most of all, I don't want to feel their emotions. I just want to be blissfully unaware of their emotions. Weather it be they are happy or secretly upset, or hurt. I want to be able to wear a renaissance type dress that is off the shoulder, do my dance for you, and wear both your mother's and my mother's flowers, without feeling guilty or like Cele should have worn them first. And most of all, I just…" She sighed and looked up at him. "I want to feel… I don't know, I want to feel like I really do belong to you as well." She smoothed out his shirt. "But I can't have those things." She whispered.

He pushed her hair back and looked into her face. "Well then I see only one option here, we call Draco and Di and we go and get married." he whispered. "So you don't have to feel guilty, so you feel like you are apart of me and only me. So you can have the bliss you want and not worry about Celes, or anyone else." he said.

She gave a little smile. "She will be upset." She whispered. "And hurt. I know I would." She sighed and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I… fine, lets do it." She looked up at him. "We can be married and we can put this…" she sighed. "Yes."

John smiled a little. "Please be happy." he whispered. "You can have it the way you want...or…" his mind went to something else and he kissed her and turned and picked up a pad and paper on her desk and set her down. "Vows, we are getting married we need vows. Write Vows and please try to be happy, its going to be okay. Once you explain it everyone will be fine with it. Even Celes I think." he said and got up. "I'm going to get some stuff and Di and Draco." he kissed her again. "Smile." he poked her cheek where she'd have that little dimple if she was smiling.

She gave a little smile and looked down at the pad in her hand. She hadn't even thought of vows. She had thought it would be the normal vows. The whole… 'to have and to hold,' kind. She bit her lower lips and turned in her seat as she thought of vows to say.

John rushed around the house getting things. He popped next door and let Di and Draco know what was going on and then rushed back into the house and paused at the kitchen when he saw Sune and Lee talking and stood watching them for a minute. He turned and nearly ran into Harry. "Oh, hey."

Harry held his arms "You're in a hurry, everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" John asked.

Harry frowned. "Okay, did you… is Ro okay she feels a little nervous."

"She's fine as far as I know." he said. "I'll go check on her." he said and moved past Harry and went back upstairs to Roman. "Ready?" he asked.

Roman nodded. "We are taking Belle, right?" she asked as she picked her daughter up and placed little kisses on her head. "And we will be back, right? Like nothing doing?"

John nodded and touched her cheek. "Us getting married isn't nothing." he whispered. "That's not why we are eloping." he said. "Don't ever think that's why." he whispered and pulled her into his arms holding both her and Belle. "I love you." he whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Roman sighed, "Either way, I'm not okay. If I follow through in the wedding, I know I'll only be worried about Celes and the others. Doing this, I'm still worried about Celes and the others. I just…" She shook her head. "This way is better. We will have our little moment."

John nodded and looked around then picked up Belle's diaper bag and popped them to the house in Hawaii. "I know you been hiding the dress here." he took Belle. "Di is already in our room to help you."

"How did you know?" she asked as she frowned. "Did you see it? You did see it!"

John smiled. "I saw the garment bag, not the dress." he said and kissed her cheek. "I promise you I did not look at all."

She nodded and then kissed Belle's little cheek. "You watch her with your life." She told him.

John gave her a 'Really' look. "Would I with anything less? Really woman, go." he said and pushed her towards their room and turned as Draco walked in.

"This place is great." he said.

"Yeah, it was my parents house before Ro and I made it our own." he said.

"I was just making sure!" Roman called to John and then walked to their bedroom. She smiled at Di. "Hey. Sorry, about the short notice, I hope you weren't doing anything busy."

Di smiled. "Just paperwork and baby duty. Which are now all at your house. Come here, lets get you pretty for John." she said indicating the chair she had sitting in the room. "Your house is very pretty its a little of both of you I like it." she pointed to the shower. "And I love that."

Roman smiled brightly at her. "Now that is my little joy." She giggled. "This was actually John's parent's house… until I broken and stole his things." She laughed. I guess that made him want to share it with me. So we been doing little remodels here and there. That lovely shower is where magic is made. "If you want, I can design something like that for you and Draco."

"I would like that." Di said as she started in on Roman's hair. "You and John could make more than magic in that shower." she pointed out and started to do intricate braids all over Roman's head.

Roman chuckled, "I don't know about that… well, yeah, last time, I was sure he had done the job and got me pregnant. But he promised that we wouldn't be having any babies until we were married." She cleared her throat. "So, Harry tells me you really stuck it to the Ministry with the contracts." She giggled.

Di smiled. "Well McPotter is not going to be taken for a ride by those people. There is a reason I don't work for any Ministry anymore." she said. "He told me about the job with your dad, sounds good." she pulled all of Roman's hair up and used magic to get it to curl.

"Right, I was upset with my dad though. I was thinking for sure I would be able to go out and do some native camping, living off the land, and just being a wild woman. But no, its a guys thing." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Stinky boy. It has to be a guys thing." She rolled her eyes. "I totally could have done it."

"You know, Sune talks about this guy Ramon, maybe he could help too." she said and finished Roman's hair in record time. "Strip and change." she ordered Roman.

"Ooh, I knew you wanted to see me naked!" She teased as she giggled. She walked to the closet where her dress was. She took of her clothes and started to wiggle into her dress. "Speaking of Sune, he told me some interesting information about Draco." She smiled and looked over to Di.

Di gave a little smile. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked.

"A piercing I'm sure you have been enjoying since being married." She winked at her and giggled.

Di looked at Roman for a minute and then blushed. "O-oh." she said softly as she pulled on the dress John had told her to wear. "Uh, yeah… yeah I like his tongue ring." she whispered.

Roman gave a squeal, "You look so cute when you blush! And I finally got you to blush!" She giggled.

"That's because you used my weakness against me." Di said and then looked at Roman. "Oh Ro, you look beautiful." she whispered.

Roman smoothed out the lace. "You think so?" She asked. It had been the dress she showed Celes when she was in labor with Chuck. "I wasn't sure, and it actually looked like something Celes would wear so I got this and hid it here." She looked at herself in the mirror. It was off the shoulders, full sleeve, and buttoned in the back. There was even little flower like design just above her butt. "The train is pretty long though." She smiled.

Di smiled. "I love it, come on. Your groom awaits." she said taking her hand to lead her out.

Roman followed her, as she held her hand. She opted not to wear shoes since they were going to be outside in the sand. "I should have had my toes painted a different color." She said more to herself.

Di looked down at them and smiled. "They look perfect." she said and led her to the top of the little place John had made up. She kissed Roman's cheek and smiled as Pele walked up. "His surprise for you." she nodded to her and went to take her place.

Pele smiled and held Roman's hand. "We couldn't let you do this alone." She told her.

Roman smiled as she held Pele's hand tightly.

"Look over there." She told her as she nodded over to Hi'iaka.

For some reason that made her relax even more. At least she had some form of Celes here with her. "That man," She shook her head and smiled. She looked around and saw the rest of them. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She looked up at John and then down at her feet. "Thank you," She whispered to him.

John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "This is so they can still be here. Once the spirits merge with their hosts it'll be as if they were here too. You get them without feeling the stings." he whispered. "Because they are all thrilled to death." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Let get married Ro."

She nodded and held his hand tightly. She giggled when she looked down at his feet. "You too?" She asked as she lifted the front of her dress to reveal her no shoes.

"We are on a beach in our home. Of course no shoes, hello sand." he chuckled and turned them to the officiator. They said vows, beautiful words meant for just the two of them to say and when he was told to kiss Roman John leaned down and kissed her gently, he was comfortable doing it in front of the spirits. He moaned a little and pulled her closer as Kama kissed her after he pushed forward. He lifted her and spun her around.

Roman laughed as she held onto him. She enjoyed the way Kama always played with her. "Down, hawaiian caveman. Down!" she laughed.

Kama laughed and kissed her again and allowed John back forward.

John smiled and then looked at the spirits and noticed one missing. "Uh-oh." he whispered but was smiling. "Come on, we have one more thing that needs to be done. You and I need to dance. And we are going to do the Hawaiian marriage dance if that's okay?" he asked.

"Oh, your mother's flowers!" Roman said. He had planned to wear them while she danced for him.

John smiled. "Okay, what do you have in mind." he stopped them and looked at her. "Do what you want to, we have until Harry calls cause guess who's gone? Well him and Alemana are gone." he frowned. "Warriors man." he said sounding really, really Hawaiian in that phrase.

Roman looked around and shook her head. "Snitches. So, going on the shitlist later." She said and shook her head again. She sat John down in a chair. She smiled up at Pele as she handed her the box. "Thank you. She placed John's mother's flowers on her and smiled at John. "See, don't it go?" She giggled a little. Once the music started she started dancing for him, and performing the wedding hula. She made it different from the one she did for Lee and the one she did for Celes. She didn't get to perform theirs at the wedding, but once they took a breather from there many rumps she finally performed hers for Celes. She smiled at John as she swayed just as gracefully as the ocean. Which kind of surprised her because she hadn't practice in the dress.

Hi'iaka stood close to her sister and smiled as she watched Roman, helping her not to trip and channel the Aloha spirit. "They've done something beautiful here today. For them, not for the others. I think my host will be okay with that." she whispered to Pele as she held onto her hand.

Pele held Hi'iaka's hand and kissed it gently. "I actually love that they did something for themselves. I think your little host will be just fine. She is sensitive, but she is strong. Having the memories will suit her just fine." She leaned her head against Hi'iaka's. "I still enjoyed when she went to start fire to your garden." She teased. "So cute."

Hi'iaka gave a little smile and shook her head. "It was, despite how angry I was." she giggled. She shook her head when she felt the ripple of Lohiau and Alemana's hosts. "Oh guess that didn't take long."

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Lee not looking happy. "Whats wrong, you look upset?" he asked him.

"Not sure yet." Lee frowned. "Oh, so dinner. I know you are going to be leaving on assignment soon. What would you like special? Wait don't tell me, Anything on a stick?" he teased.

"Oh har, har. " he laughed. "But uh… yeah." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"See I knew it. How about we go hawaiian tonight. Chicken and shrimp and fried rice. That should do it. Its better than not having anything. Kind of like John and Ro's wedding. They could have had some kind of food. But considering it was so small, its understandable."

"Right, I mean they could have had a kabob at least it was on a beach in Hawaii for petes sake." Harry said and sat for a minute and then frowned. "Wait… wait… wait...John and Ro…" he shot up. "John and Roman are married?" he asked.

Lee frowned. "That's what I'm upset about. This is strike two and three! First he don't tell us when he is going to propose then he marries her, and we aren't there. I already wrote Dimi and Alan! They were going to torture him with their testing! I enjoy the testing! He took that away from me!" he growled. "Come on, we need to go see this! So upset! So, so, so, _so_ upset!"

Harry stood and halted when he saw Celes in the doorway, her hair still wild from sleep. "Cel." he said switching gears from growly upset guy to tender husband. "Shouldnt you be sleeping."

"John and Roman got married?" she asked softly.

Lee couldn't pass this opportunity up. "Yes, smiles. You slept very long. But we managed to get you up for a little bit to see it and you went back to sleep."

Celes gave a confused. "I did? I don't remember going to their wedding. How long did I sleep?" she asked as her stomach did a little flip flop, had she been asleep for a week? She looked around for signs of it and started to panic a little.

Harry shook his head. "Its all you mate." he said.

"Hey, hey, no panicking. Why are you panicking?" He asked she simply picked her up and sat her down on a stool. "You must be hungry."

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "I am, but… I missed John and Roman getting married." she whispered and looked at her hands. She frowned a little and then her memories filled in and she gave a little gasp as tears filled her eyes. "Oh." she whispered. "Roman looked so pretty."

Lee frowned and then put it together. Hi'iaka must have merged with her. "Yes, she did. She really did." He whispered and kissed her temple. "See, you remember, you were just sleepy. Its okay."

Celes smiled a little. "Hi'iaka was there, I wasn't." she whispered. "Why do you suppose they did it without us?" she asked not really hurt just curious.

Harry shrugged. "But John is getting torchered for not asking again first." he said and sat with her on a stool.

"They did it to avoid the little 'sting.'" Came Kama's voice from the corner of the kitchen.

Lee frowned and looked over to Kama. "Sing? What sing? We weren't going to sting them. Oh, maybe Dimi and Alan will sting him later." He said as he thought about it. "Oh, I have to write Alan and Dimi again. John is _still_ going to go through the torture." he said as he summoned paper and a quill.

Celes smiled sadly. "My sting." she whispered waiting for them to get it.

Harry rubbed Celes' back. "Oh Cel."

"I don't have it, but now I'm pissed about that. Yes torcher John… eloping with my Roman… oh I have half a mind to kick my husband in the shin." she growled. She got up and marched over to Kama and kicked him in the shin and felt a little better. "I would have been _fine_." she said, she wasn't upset they were married, that she was happy about but they didn't share it with her because they thought she might feel a sting. She growled. "I'm going to just…" she punched her hand and growled again. "Stupid me, always making life so hard for everyone else." she mumbled and walked back over to her stool deflated.

Kama wrapped his arms around her. "You are emotional. You wear your emotions on the sleeve." He whispered. "You know no other way. Just think about it, Cel. It is better this way. They are happy and you have the memories without having to go through it and think that you are loosing him and him forgetting you. He isn't forgetting you nor are you losing him. You are happy for theme, yes? If it helps, Belle was the sleeping flower girl." He teased.

Celes gave a little watery laugh and then sobbed a little. "I want to go there." she whispered and looked at Harry and Lee. "Please." she asked.

Lee looked to Harry. He was a little uncomfortable about the request. Not because they would be going to a wedding they weren't told about but, because he never sat that house before and he could only assume it was John and Ro's house. "I think we can go to our home and wait for them there."

Celes nodded okay with that. "Okay, Ill go get the kids ready.' she said. "We could have a huge cook out for them tonight." she grinned. "Oh, and dancing… Oh I have to send a letter to Molly… she'll get the word out." she said walking out of the kitchen.

"So about that dinner, guess we are going extremely hawaiian." Harry said laughing a little.

Lee laughed, "Go figure, leave it to you and your stomach." he shook his head. " _Sune gather the kids, we are going to Hawaii."_ He sent him. "No more crying." He told Celes. "Laugh at Harry's stomach. He can eat a whole elephant and still be hungry. Hey, you don't have a tapeworm, do you?"

Harry frowned. "No, I do not." he said defensively.

Celes giggled and poked Harry's cheek. "You could, need a check up?" she teased.

"Only if its the sexy kind." he growled at her and pulled her closer. "In that little nurses costume." he whispered.

Celes shivered. "Oh well those types of medical exams are not only for you." she whispered back and kissed him. "I have to find a pretty dress." she said and then kissed Harry again hopped up and gave Kama a kiss and then walked over to Lee and kissed his chin. "We should leave in an hour." she sang as she left the room.

"Already on it. I'm writing My aunt, Dimi, and Alan now." Lee told her.

"Hey, what about my shins? Do I get kisses for them?" Kama protested as he followed her out the kitchen.

Celes giggled and turned at she walked. "Do you need me to kiss them?" she asked and stopped and knelt down and proceeded to kiss where she kicked him as she let her hands rest on his upper thighs and then looked up at him panting a little. "Better?" she asked.

"No, you see i have this pain here." He said in a half moan half groan. "You have to go a little higher. I think its a traveling pain."

"Oh… well we can't have that." she whispered and kissed his thigh where he'd pointed and slid her hands around to his ass. "Better?" she asked him.

"No, you see it moved again. Its hi…"

"Hey! Stop molesting my wife to be. We have to be leaving in an hour!" Lee said and kicked Kama in the ass. "She is an innocent, how dare you take advantage of her good nature."

"Owe, dude." Kama said rubbing his ass as he stepped from Celes. "I'm going back to John, but this is not over." he said to Celes and disappeared.

Celes sat on the floor panting a little and looked up at Lee sheepishly. "Sorry." she got up and made herself go to her closet to pick something wear.

"Molesting my fire to be. How dare he." Lee grumbled. He went ot his room and quickly showered and dressed. he ended up wearing khaki board short and looking at his button down shirts. "Celes!" He called. "Celes, I need your help!"

Celes walked into the room wearing a hawaiian style dress with large green leaves on it. "What do you need help with?" she asked as she pin curled her hair like a pro.

"I don't know what color shirt to wear. The white one? But then again there is a rule you aren't suppose to wear white at the wedding, righ? So what color?"

Celes walked over to his closet and looked and then pulled out a white button down with purple flowers on it. "This one." she said. "Purple looks good, and you still wear the white but not really." she said. "Like my dress." she held up the bottom of the white skirt with the leaved in her shade of green.

"Yes, its very pretty too." He pulled on the white button down and buttoned it up a little more than half way. He slipped on some flip flops.

"Okay, so I got more of the girls dressed." Rain said running into the her parent's room.

"Most? Who's missing?"

Rain have her father the 'really, you are going to ask that?' look.

"Lana." He sighed.

Harry walked past. "On it." he held up little board shorts and a nice button down Hawaiian shirt that matched his. "I'll make sure her hair is at least pretty." he said when Rain gave him a look. "Spicy Ramen you don't have to wear a dress."

Lana's head poked from under the bed of her mum's and daddy's room. "Really?" She asked.

"Hey! You were in here the whole time?" Lee asked as he jumped a little.

"Yeah, you have big feet!"

"Hey!"

She giggled and rolled out from under the bed and ran to her dad.

"You have to have pretty hair though and wear a flower in it." he said to her. "Okay?"

"Hey! There you are, look I got pretty barrettes from Mama's closet to…" Bree trailed off when she realized her parents were in the room and shoved the flower barrettes behind her back. "Hi."

"Bresaius." Celes sighed.

Rain shook her head. "You have to be pretty hair girl today." she poked Lana's stomach. Then stuck her tongue out at her when Lana stuck her tongue out at her first.

"Stinky prettiness." She grumbled.

"Mama! Mama, there is something wrong with Mister. He's getting really fat!" Danger said running over to Celes with her bunny. Then Miles stopped her and took it from her. "Hey!"

"Mama don't like bunnies." he said the Danger softly but looked at his mother. "Mama, can you look at the rabbit so Dange stops freaking out." he asked hopefully.

Celes suppressed a shudder and nodded forcing herself to take the bunny. She would do anything to make sure the kids were happy. She sat with him and prodded his fat and then ran her magic over the bunny and looked at Danger. "Are you hiding another bunny?" she asked.

"No, its just Mister. I took him for a walk the other day and he slipped his collar but Em found him. She didn't say there was another bunny. Why? Do you think there is another bunny?" She asked excitedly.

Celes tired not to groan. "Mister is a Mrs. and is about to have Bunnies. Baby ones." she said softly and rubbed the rabbits ears and then handed her back to Miles. "We should probably take her with us so we can monitor her and make sure your baby bunnies are healthy."

"Oh, I'm having babies!" Danger squealed as she took Mister from him. She kissed her twitchy little nose. "Babies. We are having babies." She cooed at her. "Come on, into your cage and we will take you with us. And Miles was getting jealous over you cause we thought you were a boy. He's so silly."

Miles frowned following Danger. "I wasn't jealous of a rabbit." he protested.

Celes groaned and shivered. "Great." she whispered and went slack in the chair.

Lee chuckled, "It will be okay." He kissed her head.

"Hey! I'm a lonely grandfather down stairs with no grandkids surrounding me!" Alan called out. Then there was sounds of stomping feet, squealing from girls and cheering from boys.

"Well, that is one way to get all the kids downstairs at once." Lee smiled.

Celes summoned flip flops and put them on. "Come on Chocolate Bear, lets go celebrate Roman and John." she said and then grabbed his hand and then Harry's and led them downstairs. Once they masses were assembled and Aunt B and Dimi arrived they all popped to Hawaii to the house and just let the kids lose. Celes looked around the backyard and remembered what Roman had said about the Midsummer Nights Dream and started decorating for it.

"Need any help?" Sune asked. "Lee threw me out the kitchen… something about asking too much questions and sitting on the counters." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "He don't like when we sit on his counters. I do all the time though. And when hes in a mode its best to just let him do his thing. He's a god in the kitchen." she said and pointed to the stage area. "Lights? Little twinkle light ones and I'll handle the plants we need." she said to him and looked up at him a second and bit her lip and then stood on her toes and kissed him and then went back to what she was doing.

"Oh, so you are stealing kisses from me? I said you could have a cookie!" Sune teased as he went to work.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "I had two cookies and they were very yummy." she wiggled her ass at him. "Although kisses are way better than cookies."

He laughed. "I know they are."

"Dimi! Out!" Lee was heard. "I invited you to pick on John, not me! Get!"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one that he is kicking out the kitchen." Sune smiled.

Celes giggled as Dimi came out the back and nodded. "He's in the zone."

"Yeah he is." he chuckled sitting on the hanging bed to watch them decorate.

Celes giggled and shook her head and started to hum and dance a little as she flitted around making plants grow. She was happy and couldn't wait to see them and squeeze them and also kick John in the shin for good measure. She started to hum 'I have a dream' and spun a little.

Sune smiled and use his magic to pick on the new guy named Dimi. He watched him out the side of his eyes as he worked, every now and then a 'fly' would fly by him and buzz in his ear.

Dimi felt the magic behind the buzzing and turned to the guy causing it. "I don't think we've met, I'm Dimitri, I'm Lee's uncle and Roman is very special to me. Who are you?" he asked.

"Right to the point. I like him. Want to play a game? We will call it the guess my name game." He gave Dimitri a foxy grin.

Dimitri gave him a look and then glanced at Celes who had stopped to watch. "Who is he?"

Celes smiled a little. "I don't think its my place to tell you, you've met him." she said softly.

Dimi frowned and really looked at him. "You're Sune." he said slowly. "You changed your hair again." he said. "I'm a tad rusty I think." he said standing and going over he kissed Celes' cheek and went to the beach.

Celes giggled. "He met you last time we were here, silly fox." she said to Sune and walked up to him and poked his chest and then giggled again.

"I don't remember. Obviously he didn't remember either." He poked her nose since he could pull on her hair. "Done!" He showed her the lights.

"Oh you are a master." she whispered and looked up at him. "Master and god." she whispered and smiled a little. "Thank you for your help."

He chuckled, "You are welcome. Oh, look a fly." He said and pulled on her hair on top of her head, just because he could. He chuckled and quickly moved away from her before she could hit him.

"Oh!" Celes said and chased him. "You… you… we were having a good moment." she growled and tried to capture him she went up over a chair and tried to jump but her foot got caught her she started to go down. She yelped as she tried to stop her momentum.

Sune plucked her out of the hair and held her there. "Oh, look, I caught a little fire cat from the air. I think you will do well as a gift to my Roman." He rubbed his nose to hers and then kissed her. "Now, behave before I tell Lee you are jumping on the furniture out here. Ooh, I wonder what he will tell you."

Celes' eyes widened. "You wouldn't." she said and started to struggle away to get to Lee first just in case.

Sune laughed, "5… 4… 3… 2… and…"

"Celes Diggory!" Lee called. "You are no jack rabbit, keep your feet on the ground." He walked out to the back and frowned at her.

"Sune provoked me, Lee. I wasn't doing nothing and he was making fun of me." she whined. "Its Sunes fault."

"Self control." He told her. You just got done sleeping like, most of the day and now you are jumping around and like a wombat."

"Oh, you hear that? A wombat. I would have called her a spidermonkey or something though." Sune chuckled.

"Sune behave! Stop teasing her. Geez, you two are worst than kids." Lee grumbled.

"Hey, do I smell something burning?" Sune said sniffing the air.

"Oh, shit!"

Celes stuck her tongue out at Sune. "You got in trouble too." she said

"Trouble? Me? I would never. Besides, I wasn't the one that was jumping off chairs." He teased. he pulled her to him and kissed her. He gave a little moan and smiled. "Besides, you taste better after I pick on you." He tapped her nose and then walked back inside.

After an hour and a half the house was decorated the sun was starting to go down. Celes grinned and sent out a message to Roman and John and then started inviting her family in as they waited for the bride and groom to get there.

John walked up the beach to the big house with Roman and Belle in his arms and smiled. "Look at what they did for you." he whispered in her ear.

Roman fiddled with her fingers. "I really wished you would have allowed me to change my dress." She whispered.

"Why, you're the bride and you look beautiful?" he asked her. "Stop worrying do you feel anything but love and happiness?"

"No… but I'm nervous as hell." She groaned. "She's upset. I know she is. She is going to yell at me, and then there will be tears. God, there is no other woman I'm scared of except that fiery redhead." She sighed and took a deep breath. She checked on Belle. "Okay."

John kissed her forehead and then her lips and smiled. "Calm down, Ro." he whispered as he walked them up into their family gathered on the back porch.

"Celes, they're here." Harry called to her through the open house.

There was a bang and pounding and then Celes burst out onto the back porch. "John put her down." she said.

"Celes I think…" John started.

"Down now." she said and crossed her arms. After he did she marched up to Roman and looked at her and then at her dress and her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Roman tightly. "You were so pretty and the dance was just…" she trailed off and held onto Roman tightly still. "God, I love you, I'm so happy for you." she whispered.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. She felt so relieved. She really did. She was sure Celes would be hurt that they just up and did this. And then Celes did decorate the backyard for her as well. She was going to have a small reception after all. She hugged Celes tighter and buried her face into her neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "God, really, thank you."

Celes smiled and rubbed her back slowly. "I'd do anything to make you happy." she whispered honestly. "I swear to you, I would." she pulled back and kissed her. "I love you." she said and then looked up at John. "This next action has nothing to do with how I feel about you two getting married." she said to Roman to reassure her and then marched up to John and kicked his shin. "I would have been fine." she said.

Roman covered her mouth and smiled a little. "That's why you told him to put down Belle." She giggled and picked her up. "I'll leave this two you guys."

"You're just going to leave your new husband to get abused?" John asked. "Cold, Ro. Cold." He told her but smiled down at Celes. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." he told her.

Harry walked over and chuckled. "Uh, she's a little peeved at you for not having more faith in her emotions." he said and pulled Celes into his side. "Congrats you two, but you didn't avoid the trials mate." he said and kissed Roman's cheek and led Celes away telling her she needed to go help Lee.

John groaned. "Oh, I see the retaliation now." he said and held Belle to him. "Belle needs to sleep in a bed." he said and kissed Roman's temple. "You good till I get her settled or do you want to come with me?"

"I can just hold her." Roman asked as she watched Belle. "That's my baby." She cooed at her sleeping baby.

John sighed and kissed her. "You can hide behind her all night." he whispered and led her further into the backyard. He limped a little and shook his head.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Sune said walking up to them looking down at Roman.

"You know, I didn't have to tell you, you could have stopped us at any moment." Roman said quickly, handing Belle off e to John, knowing she would hide behind her.

Sune smiled and leaned really close to her ear. "Are we going to have to elope too, cause I was sort of hoping for something a little less… spur of the moment." he whispered to her, both trying to get her laugh and make it known he intended on a big wedding for them.

Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Sune. My Foxy man. You and I. we have a thing. There is no eloping for us. We know each other and God, I love you. When I see our wedding I see something big! A nice dancing hall, bridesmaids, me in an elegant dress, that is sexy and classy at the same time. Oh, I want to dance with you and just… be in our own world." She told him. She sighed and pressed her face to his chest. "It was different with John because… I wanted a wedding and a reception, but it wasn't falling into place. Then to top it off, John actually belongs to Celes. I didn't feel right having a big hoot. He understood that… that and he took advantage of it and married me right now cause I scared him by trying to call off the wedding."

Sune squeezed her and smiled. "Its okay, Roman." he whispered and pulled back and kissed her. "See we are all happy, its okay."

"Food!" Celes called from the door of the house and then walked over and took Belle from John. "My little flower girl." she whispered. "Lets get you to bed so Mummy and Papa can enjoy their night." she cooed and walked away with her humming her song to her.

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman. "Oh, my butterfly." He kissed her neck. "It was his fault. I know it was. He took you away from us so he could try and get away from Alan and Dimi. But its okay, I brought them to him."

Roman laughed as she hugged him. "You, my main squeeze are terrible! Just so wrong!"

"Me?" he gasped. "No, I'm not terrible. Its a right of passage with him. Draco and Blaise set him on a test, now its Dimi's and Alan's turn." He gave a dark chuckle.

"Harry, get your mate, he is being bad!" Roman said pushing Lee. "I swear, I don't know where he gets it from. Lord knows _I'm_ not that bad."

Harry walked over and looked at Lee and then Roman. "Yeah, I'm sort of on his side."

"Hey, in my defense I totally wasn't thinking about that." John said.

Celes walked over. "Down boys, you can get him tomorrow… unless.. hey are you guys going away for a week on a honeymoon?" she asked them.

Roman shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking about it." She looked up at John. "Oh, but I can't leave Belle again!" She shook her head. "No, we are going to stay here until Belle is old enough."

John smiled. "I can't deny that." he said.

Celes gave a little frown. "Well maybe you could take… no I wouldn't like that." she whispered. "Oh well… hmmm" she thought about it. "Well you'll have tonight yeah?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yes, we will." he said.

"Good." she said. "Now down boys, its time to eat." she said taking both Lee and Harry's ears and leading them away.

"Awe, Celes let go." Harry complained.

"Hey, why are you punishing us? We haven't even done anything." He said following Celes.

Roman giggled. "They look cute like that. I need a camera, I'm totally taking a picture of that." She waved a hand and snapped the picture. She laughed, "Perfect. Oh, look." She pulled John down to her level. "The newly couple's first selfie. Say cheese!"

John chuckled and just as she took the picture he poked her side so she squealed. Then he lifted her up and brought her over to sit at the main table set up. "Celes went all out on your theme." he said. "I'm impressed."

"I love it. Lights, little trees." She smiled. "And flowers."

John chuckled as a traditional Hawaiian meal was served with little Midsummers Night Dream twists was served. After that music was turned on and the littler kids were shooed off to bed and they all started the party.

Celes got up on the stage and grinned around. "Family! We are celebrating the union of our John and Roman." applause came back. "And to start that off I think they should have a dance, don't you?" she asked them all. She giggled when they all cheered. "So if they could take the floor, I will sing them a song." she said indicating the makeshift dance floor in front of her.

John smiled. "That's our cue." he said helping Roman up and leading her to the floor as Celes, ironically enough, started to sing a cover of 'The way you look tonight'. "Well now werent we just talking about this song, Trick?" he asked her as he started her around the small floor.

"Yes you did, I just didn't tell you that it seemed out of place with the theme." She smiled. "But I like Celes' version better."

"I do too." he said and spun her away and then back to him and held her close as they danced. The second verse the other couples joined.

"John… I love you." She told him. "I know that we had a small wedding, but you are right, its not just a thing. It really does mean a lot. I really thought I wanted somewhat of big wedding, but you were right the first time." She smiled. "Smaller was better and now we have our family here for an after party."

John leaned down and kissed her. "I won't say I told you so but…" he chuckled when she pushed him a little. "Okay, okay. I love you too Ko'u Mau Loa." he whispered and kissed her again as he led her through the rest of the dance. Everyone clapped and he led Roman back to their seats.

Celes walked over and smiled at them. "I'm really happy, I know why you got married the way you did and I'm sorry you had to… adjust how you wanted things for me…" she took a deep breath to stop tears. "But I'm happy, I really am. I love you both so much." she said and then hurried off before she started to cry really hard.

" _I love you, Celes."_ Roman sent her. " _And truth be told, I really didn't want a big wedding. John had suggested when he first proposed that we should have a small wedding. I had tried to fight it, I thought I wanted a big wedding, but in all actuality I didn't. It was why it was so hard for me to plan it."_

Celes sat herself down in the kitchen and smiled. " _Well I'm glad you said something because the only thing I've been upset about in this whole thing is that you changed what you wanted for me, which you always do and I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me anymore."_ she sent to Roman. " _I still want to kick John in the shin again, and Kama…"_ she shivered. " _Well maybe not Kama, he'll just turn it sexual."_

Roman smiled. " _Yeah, he's kind of just… funny. I love him he makes things fun."_ She picked at her food as she leaned onto her elbow and, still smiling. " _Well, this one, John know right away. I just didn't think so."_ she giggled. " _No more sacrificing. I promise… er, promise to try not to."_

Celes nodded to the air around her. " _He has no faith in me."_ she sent and then shook his head. " _For another day, that problem. Enjoy your night."_ she sent and then went back out and sat down next to Sune and for some reason felt the need to rest her head on his shoulder and she sighed.

He leaned his head on hers. "You're thinking too loud again." he told her. "Always thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking. Does your head ever hurt fromt thinking?"

Celes smiled a little. "Sometimes." she whispered. "Sometimes it really does."

"Then you get stuck in the negative part of the thinking. I can understand if they were happy thoughts but most of them aren't. Have you ever thought that John was scared that Ro would change her mind or push the wedding way back? I personally think he jumped at the chance to marry Ro, not because he didn't have faith in you, but that Ro was starting to get cold feet."

Celes' eyes filled with tears again. "Its always my fault, isnt it?" she whispered. "I don't meant to be the way I am. I don't. I'm happy, God, I'm over the freaking moon but no one thinks I am. Everyone just automatically assumes Celes is unhappy because Roman married John." she sighed and shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm happy, and I'm not saying it over and over again to convince myself of that. I am happy, God, if she had gotten cold feet I'd of knocked her ass out and made her marry him." she said.

Sune smiled. "No you wouldn't. Want to know why?"

Celes looked up at him. "Why?' she asked.

"Because she would have hid it. She would have hid it well. Creating the new tank, taking care of Belle, worried about you, working at the club, and on part time at McPotter. She would have thrown herself into work and what she thinks are priority. Planned a half-assed wedding, and would have been miserable, because it wasn't personal. It would have been another wedding to another guy, she knows that love Celes, but she is marrying him because she loves him and you. She wants to keep the balance in the relationship. In her mind it would have been a marriage of convenience." He shook his head. "Sometimes she thinks too much as well."

"I'm glad he did it then." she whispered and watched them and played with Sune's leg drawing circles on it. "I don't think we'll ever get married." she whispered. "I love you but… I don't think I could do that to Roman. You're hers."

"And that is the _exact_ thinking that got Ro in this mess and you thinking that John didn't have enough faith in you. Celes, we are getting married, weather you like it or not. As a matter of fact I'll tie you up, and even duct tape your mouth. All that will be heard is your growls and those blue eyes snapping fire at him. "Oh, yes, I think I rather like that picture of you." He chuckled.

"Well it won't work if you duct tape my mouth cause then I won't be able to agree to the vows and it won't count." she pointed out and kept tracing circles on his thigh.

"Oh, there are ways around that. You are talking to me. I'm the tricky fox. I _always_ get what I want." He smiled a foxy grin.

Celes shook her head. "I'd like to see you try." she challenged and kept her circles up going further up his leg.

"Challenge accepted." He told her. He kissed her forehead. "Just don't be pissed when I win."

"You know I will." she whispered. She giggled and looked up at him.

"All the more reason to let you know I will win." He smiled down at her and snapped his teeth at her.

Celes giggled and leaned up pulling his shirt and then kissed him with a moan and opened her mouth under his and shivered a little.

He moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. Once he got his fill he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Wombat." He teased.

John pulled Roman into his side and leaned to her ear. "Want to sneak away?" he asked as Kama pushed forward a bit.

Roman shivered and looked up at him. "I believe you have an appointment with Celes, Kama." She teased him. "Something that isn't finished."

He chuckled. "Today isn't about Celes it's about you. I can finish with her when this day is over." He kissed her and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she gently sucked on it. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, in that case I guess we can sneak off again. It seems to be the theme for us."

"Mmm, yes." he said and stood with her pulled into his side and started to slip away.

She gave a little giggle as she was pressed against his side. He really wasn't taking any chances with her slipping away. She gathered the train of her dress so it would be easier for her to run. She giggled again when they made it to the shadows. "Well, I think we have made it!"

Kama chuckled and started to lead her out to her bathhouse. "So… are you going to build me a sandcastle?" he asked and lifted her and carried her the rest of the way and set her on her little sofa when they got into the house.

She chuckled, "I wouldn't mind building a sandcastle on you. Will you allow me to do so again?" She tucked her feet under herself and looked up at him. "That was fun the first time." She smiled. "We had lots of fun here."

Kama sat down with her and nodded. "Lots of fun." he shivered a little and then kissed her and slid his hand up her skirts. He was thrilled to call her his own, and not just for her being apart of Pele but for Roman too. He sat back just a little. "I love you." he said. " _You_ , Roman McTaggert." he said to her.

Roman smiled at him. "I love you too." She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are such a pain in my ass, but I love you. I really do. I love the way you just… pick on me, the way you touch me," She shivered and smiled at him. "I enjoy picking on you as well." She kissed him a few times and then used her feet to push him off her lounge.

Kama chuckled and pulled her off her lounge and on top of him. "You are a brat." he whispered and kissed her and moaned as he started to undo the buttons on her dress. "God woman." he moaned and pulled her up over his lap more.

She straddled his hips and sat up, holding the front of her dress. She smiled smiled down at him. She really loved her wedding dress. It kept her shoulder, up bare, and it laced around her her upper arms down. Once he unbuttoned the last button she slipped the top of it down. She shivered at the slight chill but the warm Hawaiian air warmed her. "I haven't even done anything yet." She whispered.

Kama chuckled. "Just being you… is so enough." he whispered back and kissed down her neck to her breasts. For once in his life, he wanted to slow down and show her how much he wanted her and loved her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he paid attention to one of her breasts and moaned.

She shivered as she gave a little moan. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft ot the touch as well. She arched her back a little, allowing him more access to her. She pressed her face into his hair and shivered again as she moaned.

Kama moaned and felt John's pleasure along with his. He pushed up in between her legs and moaned when she rolled her hips for him. He shivered and licked up between her breasts and then up her neck and kissed her again. He reached down between them and undid his pants and pushed them down and then pulled her dress up higher and with the grace of a sex god got her panties off and was sliding into her with ease. He moaned and pumped up hard and fast and then slowed down.

Roman panted and moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips. "God…" She moaned as she kissed him. She pressed her chest to him and shivered again. She kissed down his neck and moaned again as she left hickes. She rolled her hip into circles and moaned. "You are so… God…" She moaned with a giggle and kissed him again.

Kama smiled and kissed her back and slid his hands up under her dress and started to help her move on him. He pumped harder into her but kept the slow pace wanting it to last. He kissed down her chin and and along her neck and left hickies along her collarbones. He moaned louder as his pace picked up and her rolling her hips in circles while he thrust increased their pleasure. He shivered and held her hips tighter. "God…" he moaned.

Roman moaned as she shivered and rolled her hips more. God, she loved his strong hands on her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she rolled her hips faster. She kissed him again and then leaned her head back and allowed her moans to fill her bathhouse. "God," She breathed. But it still wasn't right. It was their wedding day, there should be more. She looked at him and pressed her forehead to his and opened up to him.

John gasped as he pushed forward and opened to her. He brushed their souls together and shivered hard. "I love you." he whispered and held onto her tighter as he started to finish what Kama had started. He moaned and kissed her and allowed his magic to wrap around her completely. He wanted to share with her how he'd always felt about her, he wanted her to know that he loved her and would always love her, so taking the chance that Sune was dampening them, he did pushing it out into the connection fully for her to feel and watching her eyes as he did it.

Roman gasped as her eyes shot open and she looked at him. She had stopped moving and just looked at him. She felt… she felt so… She sniffed and didn't even know she was crying. She wiped at her eyes and wrapped her arms around him to hold him. "John…" She sniffed as she held him and pressed her face into his neck. She pushed her own love out to him.

John held her so tightly. "God…" he whispered as his own eyes filled with tears. Getting Roman to open up like this was next to impossible. "I love you… so much." he whispered and started to move her again and the two of them ended up riding out an orgasm and love that he'd only felt with her once before. He moaned and kept Roman close unwilling to let her go and wanting the moment to last forever.

She sniffed as she held him. Her fingers curled into his hair as she was content to be with him in that moment. She knew he loved her but she didn't know it was like this. Part of her was still thinking it was to keep balance in the relationship. She had always enjoyed playing with, teasing him, and God, the sex was awesome as well. But when they made love, which was rare, she would open to him. She was becoming better at opening up to him. She had noticed he always waited for her to do so first, he didn't initiate it. And because of that she loved him more. She gave a little yawn as she felt her body grow heavy. She closed her eyes and found herself sleeping.

John popped them to their room in the house and finished undressing her laying her gown out for her to put away the next day. He got into the bed with her and pulled her close and sighed, it had been a full and happy day. He smiled and sent a good night to the others and then he was asleep.

"They left before cake." Celes pouted looking at the pretty cake, she wasn't really upset she was happy they'd found their time. "I guess we shall do it tomorrow." she said to Harry, Lee and Sune standing around her cleaning up.

Lee chuckled, "Where did you find the cake in such a short time, anyways?" He asked as he picked up some empty glasses.

Celes smiled. "I made it… with magic." she said and giggled. "I knew what they wanted and just… cheated some steps with magic."

Lee chuckled, he kissed her forehead. "Very nice."

Sune laughed, "Cheater."

"Oy! You try building a cake from scratch in two hours. Its an art! she said to Sune.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Harry said chuckling.

"Building a cake from scratch in two hours? Totally got that too." He winked at her. He really did enjoy picking on her. She got all huffy and grr.

Celes gave a little huff and turned to him. "You are just…" she growled and marched up to him. "List buddy." he said and then pulled on his shirt. "Come on, I'll show you this damn list." she said dragging him out of the back yard.

Sune laughed, "Oh, so its a sex list, eh?" he teased as he was forced to follow her.

Celes looked back at him and growled and continued down the beach to her lagoon. She pulled him down into it and then with a little bit of help from Hi'iaka thrust him into the water and made it catch him and hold him in place. "List." she said.

Sune looked around in the water. "So this is the infamous lagoon, eh." He smiled at her. "So just throwing me in the lagoon is your list?" He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to her. "Come on, come on in and _show_ me a good time."

Celes smiled and pulled off her dress so she was only clad in her white bra and panties and dove in under him and tugged him under by them and giggled.

He followed her and with a twitch of his finger he used the current of the water to push her panties off. He smiled as he swam to her. "Now, that is how you use water." He said and then finally plucked her out of the water.

Celes gave a little squeal and looked at him in surprise. "You can manipulate water too? Is there anything you can't do?" she asked and slid her hands up his chest and shivered a little as her bare bottom half came into contact with his cold shorts. "Sune… you are just…" she shook her head. "Annoying… and just…" she ran her fingers over his muscles. "Hot...just… God…" she whispered as her brain fogged over.

Sune held her hands and made her wrap them around the back of his neck. "Yes, and you are a little brat." He teased as he pulled her hips more to him. His shorts disappeared and he slid into her. "Chīsai gaki." He growled playfully at her and then kissed her. He moaned as he started to pump into her.

Celes moaned as her eyes rolled back and she shut them. She rolled her hips and held onto him. He annoyed her so much, but when they came together like this she always forgot how much she was annoyed with him and remembered exactly that she loved that about him. She opened her eyes and looked at him and moaned and kissed him again.

He moaned as he held her hips and helped her to thrust onto him as he thrust into her. He kissed down her chin and nipped it a little harder than usual. He kissed down her neck and also nipped her again. He found he enjoyed nipping her. He sucked on her neck and nipped her some more. He thrust a little harder and faster into her.

Celes started to give little squeals with each thrust. She moaned out a squeal and then nipped along his neck and then gently bit into it and growled a little. "God…" she gasped and rolled her hips faster holding onto him tighter and digging her fingernails into his back. He felt good, and right and he was starting to drive her mad with desire.

Sune gave a growl of his own. He pumped into faster and harder. He moaned and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and demanding a response. His fingers dug into her ass as he pulled her harder and faster onto him. He shivered as moaned again. He rolled his hips every time they came together.

Celes screamed and shivered at each thrust and roll and her whole body shook and vibrated. She dug her fingers in deeper and held onto him. She could feel her body tightening and the unimaginable pleasure seeping into her every body part. She tightened around him and then screamed his name filling her lagoon with the sounds of it. She shook harder and screamed as her orgasm started to seep through her. "Please." she finally begged.

He growled and shivered. He kissed her again and then bit the crook of her neck. He moaned and shivered again, "Yes…" He breathed in her ear. "Yes." he pumped harder as his own orgasm filled his body and demanded a release.

Celes screamed and her orgasm slammed into her hard. She screamed as her juices flowed out of her and held onto him tightly. It was lilly he'd have marks in his back from her. She panted and moaned. "God..." She whispered hoarsely.

He jerked a few time and kissed her neck. He moaned and kissed kissed her again. He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "My list is better."

Celes nodded. "It is." She whispered and moaned and jerked. "Sune..." She whispered and leaned back and smiled. "You're my tormentor." She whispered and sighed. "The treehouse has a bed we should sleep there till we have a room." She sighed.

He looked up above him, "Is that, what that thing is?" He asked. He popped them up there and looked around. He had magiced on some pajama pants and looked around. "Some couches and a ladder to go down to a bed, I assume." He climbed down, "Oh, look, a bed."

Celes giggles and waved on a tshirt and followed him down. "A bed." She said softly and sat in the corner of it. He did this, sort of disconnected when they finished. It's like he had two modes, make fun of Celes and have sex with Celes. She smiled as she watched him look over the edge. "Don't fall." She said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He chuckled, "I won't, not like you." He smiled and then turned and looked at her. "You are thinking too loud again."

Celes sighed. "I do that." She whispered and moved across the space to him. "Are you impersonal with me because you don't want to fall to far?" She asked him. "I promise you I won't get too attached. You're Roman's." She whispered.

"I'm not impersonal because I won't fall too far. I'm impersonal because _you_ will fall too far." He tapped her nose. "You love easily and deeply. Weather I'm Roman's or not you still fall."

Celes gave a little sigh. "It's not my fault." She said and wrinkled her nose and kissed him. "I love you and I do fall hard and deeply. And I don't think you get it. You can hold me at arms length all you want I'm still going to fall. Difference is I know you are Roman's..." She paused and frowned. "Well... It's difficult I'm just...never mind I don't know what I'm saying." She sat back and then laid down. "I'm still trying to figure myself out."

He crawled into the bed. "Weather I'm Roman's or not you will fall deeply. I mean, look at Lee?" He told her. "You fell deeply for him and he is her husband. It wasn't until later you all figured out he was your warrior. It okay, Celes. I know you are going to fall, but for us, I am who I am. I'm not overly romantic, except for with Ro. I love you, I love our relationship, and I love picking on you. But you cannot have what I give Roman. The others may share parts of that, but I will not."

Celes gave him a point blank look. "I don't want what you give Roman." She whispered. "I like what you give me, I was just wondering why you sort of withdraw after we have our time." She rolled over and gave her his back. "I'm sick of being told I want what Roman wants, I don't I want what I want damn it."

He crawled over to her and pressed his lips to her ear. "But that is just the thing." He told her low enough so it was only her that heard her. "You and Ro want the same thing." He pulled her over onto her back and looked down at her. "The only difference is where you are more womanly and emotional, she withdraws and plays the part of a 'warrior'. She puts you first." He gave a yawn and laid his head on her breast. "Why do you think I tell you that your thoughts are too loud?"

Celes smiled and ran her fingers into his hair. "I hate that you're right." She whispered as her body got heavy. "I love you, even if you don't love me all the way yet." She fell asleep.

He nuzzled her breast. "Who said I don't love you all the way?" He whispered. "I just love each of you differently. Its okay for me to do that." he ran his fingers over her belly and sighed as she finally fell asleep himself.

The next morning Alan woke early. He made his way to the kitchen and smiled. "B, Dimi, good morning." He greeted as walked over to the coffee maker and started to make coffee. "Sleep well?"

Dimi smiled. "We slept well, we always do in Hawaii, it's where we reconnected." He chuckled and looked at Alan. "Would it be too personal to ask why you have never found another?"

Alan shrugged. "Not sure… well that's a lie. I am sure. I throw myself into work. There was only one woman I have loved and losing her just made it hard. I knew if I remarried I wouldn't want to go through that pain again or have my spouse go through that again, and besides," He smiled. "Ro would play the protective daughter very well."

Dimi nodded. "Well if it comes back round jump." He said. "So what are we doing to John?" He asked.

"Well, he did take my only child and eloped without _even_ asking for her hand in marriage. So, something difficult… entertaining… and…" He smiled. "A little humiliating."

Dimi sat back and smiled a little thinking of his school days. "Well at Academy we used to scare the piss out of guys by pulling them out their beds at the dead of night stripping them naked and tar and feather them." He said. "Well we used molasses but you understand."

"Yeah…" Alan smiled. "Oh, we will have to do that." He chuckled. "It was different for us in our tribe. Usually we would drab the guy out of bed in the dead of night, blind fold him, drive him to the middle of no where, left him essentials like stuff for a tipt, a knife, and let them find their way home… of course they were only like maybe 5 miles from the house. We just drove around for an hour or so and then dumped them. They had to stay out there for at least 2 nights. Do their own hunting and all… then again the night before we would have them smoke some peyote. So it took about 2 nights to sober up and figure out where the hell you were." He laughed.

Dimi laughed. "I like that, Sounds more like what they do to Carpathian boys." he said and shook his head.

B got up and kissed Dimi. "I'll let you boys talk." she said and wiggled her fingers goodbye at Alan and walked out in search of one of the girls.

Alan shook his head. "Well, it don't look like we will have that luxury so, maybe something else."

"Mmm, well we could do the tar and feather idea, even blindfold him… but… well I don't know how long the kids want to stay here." he said frowning. "This should happen today."

"I agree." He nodded. "So, finding the room, dragging his ass out the bed, douce him in molasses, cover him in feathers and then… send him to the store for some items?" He smiled.

Dimi nodded. "And getting around Ro, who is likely to be up in arms when we burst in." he noted. "Yes I think this will work." he said standing, he enjoyed having a friend in Alan, the corresponded often and he helped Alan with jobs occasionally as well.

"A casualty..." he smiled. "We can have Harry hold her back, pop out somewhere where she can't follow, or long enough to have Harry or Lee to explain to her."

"Awe good plan where is…" he trailed off when the back door open and in came Harry. "Harry." he finished.

Harry looked at both men and smiled. "Hey." he said pausing in drying his hair.

"Good timing, son. We need your help." Alan smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

Harry took the cup from Alan and nodded. "Alright, lay it on me." he said.

"Well you know that John has twice now not asked the proper people to have our Roman in marriage." Dimi said.

"Yes… I did, I did right?" he thought about it and then sighed. "I did, I wrote to Alan, carry on." he said.

"Well its pay back. We are going to go into their room, drag him out the bed and pour molasses over him and dust him with feathers. Then send him to… to get us breakfast. That should do it. What is a good place to order breakfast?" He shook his head. "Nevermind, we need you to distract Roman, or hold her back."

Harry looked at both older men and then nodded. "Alright, but… I'm going to need one other… so Lee probably since I think…" he reached out and nodded. "Sune and Celes are still asleep in the tree house." he said. "Cool?"

"Fine with me." Alan smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dimi said nodding.

"Most excellent." Harry said and then sent out a nudge to Lee. " _Get up, time to get our payback on John."_ he sent him.

Three minutes went by and Lee popped in. "Lets do this! I don't know what it is, but I'm int!" Lee said excitedly.

"All we are doing is holding down the little spitfire that is Ro, while Alan and Dimi take John from the room… so um… I'll lead the way." Harry said getting up and setting his cup down. He gave a little smile hoping he could charm Roman into calming down so they could explain to her what was happening.

The ben all followed Harry to the front stairs. Lee shook his head. " _Under the staircase? Really?"_ He asked Harry. " _I wonder who gave her that idea?"_

Harry gave him a look. " _Not I."_ he said sounding offended but smiled a little and led the way in and found John and Roman sleeping naked and entangled. He waved a hand just before Demi and Alan walked in and Roman was dressed but he left John naked and gave a silent chuckle and he slowly walked to Roman's side of the bed and looked at Lee. "Ready?" he mouthed to him.

Lee nodded as he got ready. Alan and Dimi grabbed ahold of John's ankles and quickly pulled him off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud and a yelp which woke Roman up and ready to fight. She shot to her feet, not really know what was happening, but it wasn't a drill. magic started flying throughout the room before Lee and Harry grabbed her. She gave a scream when they finally grabbed her. She thrust and thrashed to get free and started to use her magic self to kick both of them in the ass, which only made them land on her more. "OFF!" She demanded.

Alan quickly popped out with Dimi and John.

Harry grunted as he took another kick and then managed to get himself up to Roman's ear. "Calm down." he ordered puting the force of his Alpha behind his voice. When she stopped thrashing and the magic self backed off Harry went a little slack but still on guard. "Its his trial." he panted.

"Geeze, remind me never to scare her out of sleep." Lee grumbled.

Roman finally focused and looked at Harry then lifted her head and saw Lee. She finally sighed as she laid limp on the bed. "Trial?" She asked as she panted.

"Yeah." Lee said. "Remember there was a whole gaming thing before John married Celes. Well, that was his trial. Well, since you two eloped, we didn't get to have a trial, so, now he is getting his."

"Oh… oh." She sighed and looked at Harry. "You two are so mean." She pushed at Harry. "Get off, you act like I kicked your ass."

"Uh you did, well your magic self did." he said and kissed her ear and then got up and looked around and shifted uncomfortably in a space that wasn't really his to be in. "So… uh our job is done. Celes is still sleeping but maybe you can go down to the pools while you wait?" he suggested and started edging towards the stairs.

"You woke me up and now you're gonna just leave like nothing happened? I demand breakfast!" she told them as she pulled her blankets back up. She gave a yawn and then got out of bed.

"Yeah, we get on it." Lee said also feeling the same discomfort and following Harry.

Alan and Dimi laughed as they popped back home. "And that is how its done."

Dimi laughed harder. "Did you see the look on that woman's face?" he asked and laughed more. "Oh… Oh its good… good." he said.

"I bet he will make the news, oh… we need to record the news. Lee, Harry, record the news just in case." He said as they walked into the kitchen. He sobered when Roman glared at him. "Good morning." He smiled sweetly.

Dimi nodded and smiled at Roman like a cheshire cat. "How are you this morning, my little flower?" he asked her.

"I was scared shitliss, how do you think I am? Then to top it off, I hear I can't have breakfast cause John is picking it up. Not cool, peoples. Not cool. So lucky I'm not going to tell Celes." She said… then at that moment Celes and Sune walked in.

Celes gave a curious look. "Not tell Celes what?" she asked and pushed Sune's hand away as it went for her hair again. "Stop, my tormentor!" she protested for the twelve time since they woke up.

"Nothing." Harry said. "You look rested." he noted.

Celes nodded. "Yeah okay, what are we not telling Celes?" she asked and just then the tv blared to life with a breaking new report on the island and her eyes widened when she saw what it was about. "What did you do?" she asked darkly.

Roman's mouth fell open. "He's on the news!" She squeaked. "The news! You didn't say he was… Look at him! My husband is…" She growled and turned to her father and hit his arm. "This is your fault!" She said and then hit Dimi's arm. "Shame on you both!" She looked back at the news. "Oh, my God!"

Lee fell over laughing. He couldn't hold it together. It was priceless, and it was even on the news. He saw Ro and Celes' glares but he still couldn't stop laughing.

Harry was laughing so hard at that point he was finding it hard to take in breaths of air. "Oh…" he said holding his sides. "My sides." he complained.

Sune chuckled. "Poor guy." he said finding sympathy for his best friend.

Celes gave a growl and marched up to Lee and kicked his shin and then did the same to Harry. "This is… just… at least there was a Highland… oh you… you two are so fired!" she declared sounding so much like Roman she nearly paused. "So…" there was a pop and the back door opened and she turned to John and her heart went out to him but she didn't go to him because Roman was already there.

"Feathers? Really! He looks like an overgrown chicken!" She sqeaked. That only caused Lee and Harry to howl more in laughter. She frowned at them. "So, going to get it later. Just you wait."

Celes stood back and let Roman dote.

"Roman, they were so mean to me. Look its in my hair… its in places Molasses should never be." John whispered as he set down breakfast. "And then there was a new crew following me around, was it a hazing? They kept asking over and over." he allowed a blush. "It was so humiliating, at least all I had to do for Celes was compete for her hand." he whined.

Celes' heart melted and she walked up to John ignoring the four laughing men. "Oh Little John." she whispered. "He needs a bath." she said to Roman.

"You poor thing." She nodded, "Come on, into my bath house for a hot soaking. Hopefully we can get that stuff melted away. Oh, your hair!" she grumbled.

"Hey, thanks for the breakfast!" Alan called out.

As the girls led him away and turned and the whole blush and pain act dropped and he gave them a sparkling grin. " _You guys are so in the doghouse while I'm living it large while the bathe me and pamper me."_ Kama sent them and then went back to his act for the girls.

Harry's eyes widened. "That cheating sex god." he growled.

"Oh, that is just not fair. How in the hell did that turn on us?" Lee grumbled.

Celes and Roman continued to walk John down to the bath. Celes left his side to start filling the tub in the floor and removed her tshirt. She turned and smiled a little. "Bathtime." she said.

Roman grumbled as she tried picking feathers from his hair. "Geez. This is so not right." She sighed, "In the bath, John." She told him as she went to her shampoos and conditioners. She picked a few out and grabbed a comb. "So, so, so not right, they could have left your hair out of it. At least it would have been easier to wash you."

Celes sighed and watched John get it. She walked over to Roman and stopped her hands. "Calm down, deep breath. I have a trick to get it all out without washing until after." she whispered. "But you'll have to heat the water." she said taking her hand and leading her to it. "It needs to be about one hundred. I'll make it bubble and John will go under and the feather and molasses should just come right off."

"Isn't one hundred too hot? He will boil like a chicken then." She frowned as she went to the bath. She set everything down and sat at the edge of the pool. She dipped her feet in and did as Celes told her.

"Most hot tubs are kept at a hundred." she whispered and dipped her hand in leaning on her belly over the tub and started to make the water bubble. "Okay, John, go under for me." she said.

John looked at her uncertain and then sighed and took a deep breath and went under and stayed there for about a minute and then shot back up water and beading down his body as he stood.

Celes watched him with a half open mouth. "See." she squeaked. "Like a charm."

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "Come here, John." She told him. She checked his hair and and ran a comb through it just in case. The with a wave of her hand the water was changed and the feathers along with the molasses was gone. She sighed and kicked her feet. "They scared the crap out of me. If I was more oriented I would have done a lot more."

"Awe, Ro coming to my rescue." John said and kissed her. "Thank you." he said against her lips.

Celes got up and smiled. "My work is done here." she said and started to leave.

"You can stay, Celes. Go ahead and take care of him. I'm starving." Roman said. She kissed John a couple more times. "I'll be back later."

John smiled. "I look forward to it." he said and let go of her.

Celes kissed her as she passed and then watched her go and then turned back to John. "Eloping was a good choice in the end." she said and walked over to the tub and sat down and pulling him between her legs with his back to her and started to massage his shoulders.

He smiled, "It was what we wanted. I'll admit there was a selfish part of me that just wanted to have her now and make sure she was tied to me." He looked over his shoulder at Celes. "Sorry, about not telling you and make you think I lost faith in you. But, a short, small thing was what felt right." He rubbed his hands up and down her legs.

Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "Its okay. I'm not mad, wasn't really last night. Sorry about your shin… er, twice." she whispered and closed her eyes. "You're happy, she's happy and that's all that matters. Whatever ridiculous feelings I felt are gone, because the people I love most in the world are happy.' she whispered and kissed his lips softly.

He gave a moan and kissed her again. "Yes, we are happy. And you made her even more happy with the reception you pulled together. You are awesome, you know that?" He smiled at her.

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I've been told." she whispered and kissed him again and moaned a little as she slipped into the tub behind him. She grabbed some of the soaps and started to wash John's body taking her time with it enjoying doing something for him for a change.

John gave a little moan. He stopped her hands and kissed her. He moaned again. Kama pushed forward and smiled. "Now that I have you where I want you… well close enough, I guess we can continue to that pain in the shin you cause."

Celes shivered and looked at him as her breath hitches. "I... Your shins are under the water." She pointed out and the stepped forward and kissed his chest as her body pressed into his.

"Oh, that can be fixed." He told her as he waved a hand and the water started to drain. "See, now my shins aren't under water." He told her as he pressed closer to her.

Celes moaned and smiled a little. She knelt down looking up at him and then kissed one. "Better?" she asked in a breathless whisper. Her hands slid around and gripped the back of his thighs and she shivered as her body heated.

He shivered as he looked down at her. "A little higher." He told her and moaned a little.

Celes kissed up to his thigh and moaned. "Better?" she asked lips still pressed to his thigh, her hands slid up to his ass as she moved higher.

He moaned as she rolled his hips, "Higher." He told her. "You're almost there."

"Hey! You freaks!" Roman growled. "Not in my bathhouse! This is my area! Out!" she told them.

Kama chuckled, "Come on, Kou' Mahawau Apu." He picked her up and popped them to their room. "Now," He laid on the bed. "See, I even have to lay on the bed because my legs hurt." he winked at her.

Celes giggled and crawled up on the bed and looked at him. "So, we should pick up where we left off then?" she asked and gathered her hair and moved it to one side and leaned down and licked up his shaft and kissed the tip. "Better?" she asked softly.

He shivered and moaned. "I think… I need more of that. It almost eased the pain." He told her.

She smiled and nodded and leaned back down she sucked on the tip of his shaft and shivered as she slowly swallowed him. She moaned and came up and ran her tongue around the tip using her tongue ring to massage it. She looked up at him and then started to bob her head on him using suction to add to the sensation. She felt her body react to what she was doing to him, as it always did it seemed to drive her into arousal. She moaned when he was in the back of her throat sending vibrations through him. " _Hows the pain now?"_ she sent him as her knees started to shake.

"Oh, God… More… just a little more." He told her as he rolled his hip. He laced his fingers into her hair and pumped into her a few more times and moaned.

Celes moaned and continued to bob her head and slid a hand up to his sack and massaged it while she allowed her tongue to drag along the edge of his shaft as she came up each time so that the tongue ring caused even more sensations. She moaned again and pressed her own legs together and shivered as she felt his fingers curling into her hair.

Kama moaned as he rolled his hims and curled his hands more into Celes' hair. He shivered and moaned again. "God…" he looked down at her and shivered again. "Right there, thats it." He breathed. He shivered some more and rolled his hips more.

Celes gave a tiny smile as she started to increase her speed on him and moaned as she started to taste him more so. God, he tasted good. She sucked a little harder and each time she took him all the way in she started to moan so he vibrated. She kept allowing her tongue to drag along his shaft in a sensual massage as she continued stimulation on his sack. She could feel him pushing into her mouth each time she came back down. He was definitely getting there, she shivered harder as she anticipated what he was going to do next not entirely sure. She looked up at him.

Kama rolled onto his head and moaned loudly. Then it happened before he could stop it. His orgasm hit him and he spilt his seed into her mouth. He moaned again and shivered. He looked down at her and panted a little.

Celes swallowed and licked her lips and licked him clean and then smiled up at him as she crawled up his body and planted little kisses on his chest. "Looks like this healer still got it." she whispered and kissed little kisses up to his neck and smiled against it. "My Kipona Aloha." she whispered in his ear and nipped it.

He growled and shivered. He rolled her over and thrust into her core. "Oh, yes?" He smiled and moaned as he rolled his hips. "I think someone is in need of a little healing as well." He kissed her and pulled her knee up to his hip and started to thrust hard into her and moaned. "Oh, yes, definitely need more healing."

Celes rolled back on her head and looked up at him panting. He always turned it around on her, and it was always so good she could barely stand it. "G-God." she rolled her hips a little and ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. She shivered and felt her body break into goosebumps as her arousal seemed to intensify. "K-Kama." she whispered.

He moaned and kissed her as he thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He pulled her other kneed up to his other hip and thrust faster into her. He shivered with the feel of her tight core gripping him. "Yes, this is the healing you need." He moaned again and rolled his hips against her, making sure to rub against her clit when they came together.

Celes looked up at him. "I… I…" she couldn't speak anymore as she started to squeal out her moans. She gripped his shoulders and leaned up and kissed him and then nipped his bottom lip and kissed down his chin to his neck. She wanted to tell him he was driving her crazy but all she could do was squeal out her moans. She shut her eyes as her body started to tighten. She moaned louder and it bordered on a scream. The Aloha spirit filled the room and she gasped and opened her eyes and looked up at him again.

Kama pumped faster and harder into her. He used his magic to also enter her and push against her g-spot. He moaned and shivered as he felt her juices leak. He shivered and moaned as he let one of her legs go and used his finger to push against her clit and rub it in face little circles. "Are you going to come for me, Celes? Is that what I'm feeling?" He moaned against her neck and licked it. "I think you are."

Celes gave a little scream and nodded. "I… I … God… Kama… I'm… " she felt her hips jerk and her juices flow more and her body tighten like a grip around him and then she screamed and rolled back on her head as her whole body tightened and her orgasm released. She screamed again and her body gave a violent jerk and she held onto him tightly. "Kama…" she panted and started to pant his name over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

Kama roared out his own orgasm and jerked a few times. He moaned and collapsed upon her. "God… woman…" He chuckled and kissed her. "You, silly girl." He moaned and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Celes' hand came up to his face and she kissed him back and moaned again and shivered. "Why am I so silly?" she asked and her hips jerked when he twitched inside her. "Kama… I am not silly."

He chuckled, "Yes you are." He kissed her a few times, enjoying the feel of her still contracting on him. "But I love that about you too. All girls are silly." he rubbed his nose against hers. "I was able to turn it on you."

"Mmm." she smiled and shivered. "I like when you do that, but don't tell anyone its a secret." she giggled and touched his lips. "I love you." she whispered and kissed him again. "Let John go back to Roman." she whispered.

"My dear, Celes, _everyone_ knows you like when the tables are turned on you." He chuckled and kissed her again. "Love you too." He withdrew and John laid upon her. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I love you tool." He told her.

Celes smiled and felt warm all over. "Mmm, this is nice." she whispered and sat up a little and kissed him again. "How long are we going to stay in Hawaii?" she asked since she had him there.

"I don't know. The plan was to pop here, get married and pop back before you all knew about it, but Lohi'ou, and Alamana beat us to it." He kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "I'm glad they did, I got to give Roman her reception. Every bride deserves to dance with their groom." she said. "And she deserves it most of all." she kissed him again and sighed. "We should go home tonight then maybe?"

"Why are you so antsy to get back him, can't we stay a little while? I love it here." John said as he rolled over and allowed Celes up, it was no use on trying to keep her down when she wanted to get up.

Celes frowned. "I just wanted to make a plan." she whispered and sat up and pressed her back to the headboard. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean… I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to be here."

"Its summer holiday, Celes. There are no plans." He kissed her hand and her fingers. "Just relax, you haven't worked at the clinic for a while, and it looks like you don't have plans to do so soon, its hawaii."

Celes smiled a little and looked at their hands and laced hers with his. "I can do that." she said and got a little shiver. "I can do that." she said again and then looked out over the ocean. "I think I want to go swimming." she said more to herself.

"Then lets go swimming, we can make a day of it. Besides, the family is here so we can a beach day."

Celes gave him a grin and pressed her nose to his. "Are you feeling better? All that molasses and feathers gone?" she asked and giggled. "You did look funny, but I think it was still not cool." she said.

John laughed, "It was nothing. I must admit, it was really funny. I wouldn't mind doing that to one of the guys." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Or all of them." she snorted a little as she started to imagine it. "Oh… Oh that would be funny." she laughed and moved closer to John again and kissed him. "So beach day is good." she kissed him again.

"Good." He kissed her. "Now put on a nice bathingsuit." He poked her nose. "I'll let the others know."

Celes giggled and watched him get up and pull on trunks and then disappear down the stairs. She smiled to herself and got up and waved a hand so a bright blue bikini was on her the top was fringed and halter top and the bottoms were also fringed. She grabbed a skirt and pulled it on and it matched the top and then a big white hat she had on the headboard and then ran down the stairs to the kitchen nearly tripping twice over the skirt.

Harry caught her when she tripped walking into the kitchen. "Look at you all… scandaly clad."

"Hey this covered everything." she said defensively.

"The skirt is causing you to trip." he said and then pulled her in between his legs and rolled it at the hips once to pull it up off the ground.

"Awe, Harry Potter are you taking care of me?" she asked.

"That's my job." he kissed her.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yes it is." she whispered.

"You two are so cute." Roman said as she adjusted her shirt as she got done feeding Belle. She placed her on her shoulder and started to burp her. "So, cute." She smiled at them.

Celes smiled as she watched her with Belle. "We try, don't you know we stay up late at night plotting our cuteness. Like this little moment, oh yeah planned." she teased.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, so planned." he said sarcastically and smacked Celes' ass.

Celes gave a little yelp and looked up at him. "Harry Potter, how could you?" she asked in mock shock.

He did it again. "Just like that." he chuckled and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back and moaned a little. She pulled away eyes dancing. "We are having a beach day." she sang and hopped over to where they kept the basket of awesome.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Roman smiled. She rocked Belle as she started to snooze again. She hummed as she walked outside to the backyard.

Lee walked into the kitchen, "Oh, there you are. Hey, did you eat?" He told Celes.

Celes looked at him a little guilty. "Um, no." she said. "I got… distracted." she smiled a little to herself.

"Sit. John brought back some food, so you can eat a little of that." Lee told her as he pulled out a white box from the microwave and transferred the food to a plate.

Celes did as she was told and sat down next to Harry. When Lee slid the plate to her Harry intercepted it and started to feed her. "So has John talked to you or did he get distracted with the kids?" she asked after she swallowed her first bite.

"Talk? What did he want to talk about?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled and took the opportunity. "Well its really for him to talk to you about, not my place." she said and ate more of the food Harry offered her.

Harry chuckled. "Is it about your beach day?" he asked.

Celes just smiled like a cat that got the canary.

"Minx." Lee chuckled. He looked outside and saw Ro's feet sticking out of the hanging bed. He heard her light humming. He smiled and shook his head. "So, a beach day. Sounds fun." He said and turned back to Celes and Harry.

Celes glanced at Roman and nodded. "I think Ro is attached to Belle." she whispered and smiled in spite of how bad it could be if she remained that way. "I think we all are a little don't you?" she asked the boys.

Harry smiled. "I know I am despite her calling me Stanger Danger every time I kiss you or Roman in her presence." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, we all are. Then again, Belle also is attached very much so to you and Ro. She rather be held by either you or Ro. She can be content with us guys but after awhile she becomes a little fussy, even with John, I've noticed." he smiled.

Celes nodded. "I know, she's our little girl." she looked at Roman's legs and took another bite of food and got up. "Beach day guys." she said and went out to Roman and crawled into the bed with her and snuggled against her. "Shes so precious." she whispered and rubbed Belle's back.

Roman smiled as she ran a finger over Belles' little cheek. "She is, she really is. I can watch her for hours." She whispered. "Oh, and I love holding her too. I really do… weather I'm hiding behind her or not."

Celes smiled and nuzzled Roman's neck. "Baby Girl, you have to stop hiding behind our daughter." she whispered.

"Well, I'm not hiding behind her now… I don't think I am. John said I was yesterday." She frowned and ran a finger over Belle's lower lip. She had Celes' lips.

"I know you're not right now, but when things get tough you do." she whispered and kissed her neck. "That's not like you, not really when something bugs you you say it you don't hide." she said and looked at her. "I'm just worried about you. I love you, you know that right. I love you more than anything on the planet. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"I am happy. Really, I am." She looked over her shoulder at her. "Do I not seem happy?"

"You seem detached." she whispered. "Then I guess I haven't been too attached lately."

Roman shrugged as she looked back at her daughter. "Maybe I am, but I'm okay. Just wanting some me time, or me and Belle time." She smiled. "I still can't get over what we created." She told Celes. "She is so beautiful."

"Well while we go on beach day maybe you should spend the day up here with Belle." she whispered and looked at their daughter, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

Roman smiled, "I think I will do that." Truth be told she was content. She was finally content. She didn't have anything to do, no weddings to plan, and they were in Hawaii, just some son, and time with her daughter is all she wanted right now. She gave a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Celes stayed with them until Roman was sleeping and then got up and went back inside. "Ro is spending the day with Belle." she announced.

Lee smiled, "Okay. Your, ice chest is over there. The kids are getting ready for the day at the beach." He kissed his aunt as she passed by.

B smiled and patted his cheek. "Oh my Lee." she said and kissed his cheek and then turned and squealed when Dimi came running in growling. "It was innocent." she said as he chased her out onto the beach.

Celes giggled. "Awe young love." she giggled as she watched the colors and made a note to draw them later. Inspired she summoned her sketchbook and pencils and colored pencils. "Lets do this." she said as kids started coming in.

Harry laughed and got up and scooped up Lana and Bree. "Come girls." he said and ran out the house with them.

A couple of days went by and they stayed in Hawaii for a bit, just enjoying their time together and enjoying fun in the sune. Then they headed back to Godric's Hollow, and kept Blaise's kids while he settled down. Ron and Hermione weren't use to having so many and what was a few more for John, Sune, Harry, Lee, Celes, and Ro. Roman picked up her work on the tank and continued to balance between family and the club. She enjoyed the club. Soon Harry would be going off to work on the assignment with her father so she also made time to work at McPotter as well.

Danger pulled on her black leggings, and a black shirt with a gold metallic tiger on the front. She brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail. Then she put on her knee high uggs and walked over to her bunny. "Okay, Mister, I will be right back, don't have your babies without me, kay?" She pet her bunny and placed her in her cage. Then she left her room and went to Mile's room, whom he was sharing it with their cousin Tommy. "Come on guys." She told him as she walked in as if it was nothing.

Miles looked up and gave a little frown and stood. "Where we goin Shar?" he asked her as he and Tommy walked over.

"To the club, duh! I've been talking about it for weeks. You said if I go then you were going, well, I'm going. Are you coming or not?" Danger asked.

Miles groaned. "Duh, I'm coming if I don't go you'll get into more trouble than you can handle." he looked at their cousin. "You too?"

Tommy nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm not staying here." he said.

"Great!" Danger said. "Lets go." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out their room and went to Belle's nursery. "Shh." She whispered. She went to the crib and checked on her baby sister and then nodded. She opned the door that lead to the club and pulled Miles in.

Tommy followed and watched them walk ahead of him but stayed close.

Miles looked at Danger and then grabbed her hand, they had been a little strained since he'd found out she'd started her period. James had told him that's when things started getting more physical for Rain and himself and Miles was so afraid to do anything because he didn't want to hurt her.

Danger looked at him and pulled him more. "Close the door, we don't need the house, snoops finding out." She whispered and walked to the office door. She peeked out of the window and then opened the door. "Hurry or you're going to get caught!" she told them and quickly went down the stairs before anyone saw her.

Miles growled a little and followed her and felt Tommy follow them. "Shar, this is crazy…" he trailed off when he saw the stage. "Wow." he said staring at the girls.

"Right, mate." Tommy said.

Danger's eyes brightened. "Oh," She stayed to the shadows and moved quickly around. The ladies on the stage was so pretty. The way they moved was just awesome. She wanted to learn that. She knew that her mothers danced for her fathers to tease them but this… this was pretty." She walked over to the side of the stage, when she could she slipped to the back where the dressing rooms were.

Miles was having problems keeping up with Danger. He groaned and followed her back to the dressing rooms and blushed. "Shar, really… I can't… we can't… Oh we are so going to get it if anyone finds out." he said and then saw Mum. "Mum!" he whispered urgently in Dangers ear.

Danger pulled Miles back into the shadows and watched. Then she pulled Miles and scurried off behind tall boxes.

"No, that corset, yes the purple one." Roman said as she quickly tied a corset. "More lipstick, Rose." She frowned as she looked over towards boxes that were stacked high. She had a feeling something was right. If she had known any better she would have thought she felt Danger, Miles, and Tommy there. But that couldn't be right.

"Mama Ro, tie me up, please."

"Okay,"

Roman peeked from around the boxes and then she quickly went into a door with Miles and Tommy. "Did you see that? Oh, they look so pretty. I want to dress like that and be on stage."

Miles couldn't help but smile at the delight on her face and touched her hip. "I'd like that." he said boldly to her.

Tommy shook his head. "That was pretty awesome, I want to go again."

"Oh, yes, we should watch a performance." Danger said as she peeked out of the door. When it was clear she pulled Miles with her and they rounded the back and the bag of the stage, They emerged on the other side of the stage where the bar was. She, Miles, and Tommy found a little corner where all three of them could fit and watch the performance.

Miles watched in fascination, the girls were pretty and so talented but about halfway through all he could do was watch Danger. The delight in her face, the way he knew her thoughts were racing with ways to do it, or even do it better. This was her calling. He reached out and hugged her to him. "You want this club don't you?" he asked.

"I do." She whispered. "Then maybe you will pay me attention and want to actually touch me." She told him. She ran her fingers over his arms. She so wanted to touch him again, but he refused to have her touch him or him her. He even went as far as showring in Papa's shower. She gave a little growl and stood straighter. She was going to give him time. But once, time was up, he was hers and there would be no stopping her.

Miles sighed. "Oh Shar, I do want you I just… want it to be right." he whispered to her.

"Forget about it, Mies, just enjoy the show." She told him. She refocused upon the show. As she did she saw Papa walking right towards them. She gave a little squeal and tried to run back to where they came from. "Time to go!"

Miles made to follow and so did Tommy.

"Stop right there.' John said stopping them with his magic.

Roman smiled. "Don't be too harsh. They were only curious." She whispered to John.

John sighed. "Home, now." he said to them. "We will talk once we are there." he said and looked down at Roman. "You knew they were here." he said and kissed her. "Celes is none too pleased either." he said and followed the kids to the office.

"Told you we'd get in trouble." Miles whispered.

"Told you that you could have stayed." She told him.

Roman shook her head. "I did feel them. I would have collected them once the act was over. It wasn't so bad, so I allowed them to watch it. Should have known you would have shown up." She shrugged but smiled at the kids. She really didn't see anything wrong.

Miles gave a little growl. "You know I can't not go with you. God Shar do you really think i don't want you…" he shook his head and when they got home they took their punishments and went to their rooms. After that Miles slipped from his and went to Dangers and tapped on the door.

"Go away, you no touching, control freak!" Danger called.

Miles growled and walked in and shut the door. "I'm not a control freak, and I told you we'd get caught but you didn't listen to me. God, Shar… I want to touch you… so bad." he said and walked up to her bed and rolled her over. "But I want you to be ready, and I want it to be… something you remember… and I don't want to… hurt you… finally leap and then…" he growled and paced away.

She rolled her eyes. "You, are a control freak." She repeated again. She finally sat up on her knees and looked at him. "Don't you see? Rain and James have been touching, and they haven't gotten caught. And it will be something to remember. I love you and I will always will, so what we do will I will remember. God, I _am_ ready. I just…" She got off her bead and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. She took in his scent and allowed her body to heat. "God, I want you. I want you to touch me and me touch you. Just looking at you and thinking about you just…" She shivered again.

Miles shivered as his body reacted to hers pressed to his. He gave a strangled moaned and slid his hands down to her hips. "Shar… if… God… if we do… we can't go back."

"I don't want to go back." She looked into his eyes. "I never want to go back. We are in this together. From birth to now, to forever."

Miles looked down at her and before he could even stop himself and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and moaned. He wanted her forever, he was scared, but he wanted her. He held her tighter as their lips naturally parted and their tongues touched.

Danger gave a moan as she became bolder and slipped her tongue fully into his mouth. She like what she was tasting and she wanted more. She pressed closer to him as she rubbed her tongue against his.

Miles moaned and started to walk them back towards her bed as his need for her these past months just kicked in. The reason he stepped back was because he didn't want to jump and then lose her like his dad had lost Mum. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Don't… leave me." he whispered. "I couldn't bare it."

"I'm not going anywhere." She panted. "God, I will sneak into mama and daddy's workshop and used one of their chains to chain you to me." She slid her hands up and down his back. "But if you need more time, then I'll give you more time." She told him. She kissed him again and sighed. "But then after, you are so mine."

"Can we kiss and work up to the other stuff and then… then when we start school… you can do whatever you want to me. I won't even protest." he asked softly and started to run little circles in the small of her back.

She shivered and smiled. "Whatever I want?" she asked and gave a little giggle. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She found she enjoyed kissing him a lot. She actually missed him. She missed sleeping with him as well. The back of her knees bumped the back of her head and she fell back with a giggled. "You, Mr. Miles, have a deal."

Miles chuckled and kissed her again and then sighed. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked and pressed into her more naturally wanting to feel her against him.

"In my bed? I don't know, you did replace me with Tommy. I bed you were even all snuggled up with him." She gave a pout.

Miles smiled, every time things were good he felt bold with her. He leaned down and timidly kissed her neck. "Please?"

She shivered and smiled. She liked that. "And then you wake up with him all warm while I only had Mister… and we are going to be parents… and I wake up cold."

Miles started to trail his kisses down her neck. "I won't leave you cold anymore. Every night, you and me." he whispered as his hands started to slide up her shirt his hormones taking over.

She gave a little moan and shivered again. "I mean cold… Miles… so cold… stayed up all night with worry over Mister. She is supposed to have babies any time now." She shivered again.

"Well I guess its a good think I'll be here to help you worry and keep you warm. Our babies and Mister are very important." he said, he didn't know why he wasn't stopping like he normally did but something inside of him just… needed it right now. He touched one of her boobs lightly and felt it cover with goosebumps at his touched and then he cupped it feeling the nipple harden in the center of his palm. "I… can't stop…" he whispered to her panting.

"Please don't." She whispered as she arch her back and pressed her boob fully into his hand. She raised her knee up to his hip and felt her body press into his more. She kissed his shoulder over his tank top. "Please, touch me more." she moaned a little more.

Miles looked at her and just gave in. He kissed her and pushed her top off and looked at her. Hed never actually gotten a good look at her, hed been so afraid of how hed feel and now… he didn't know why he was so afraid. He rolled the nipple and watched her react and pressed himself naturally between her legs. "Shar…" he whispered and kissed her down her neck and along the tops of her breasts unsure what he was doing.

She moaned as she arched more into him. She felt her body heat up more. She slid her hand down his side and then finally found his shorts. She slipped her hand into his shorts and found his darkness. She moaned as she wrapped her hand around him and started to pump her hand. "You feel so good." she moaned.

Miles gasped and moaned he looked at her panting and nodded. "I… God…" he whispered and rolled his hips. "Shar… show me how to make you feel good." he whispered as his hand slid down to her pants waist band. "Show me."

She nodded and guided his hands down further. "Rub that hard thing." She told her. as she shivered and panted. "O-oh… God…" She moaned as she rolled her hips.

Miles did as she instructed and moaned louder. "Shar… you look… god…" he bent down and instinct kicked in and he started kissing and leaving little marks on her neck as he rolled the little hard button between his fingers. Then getting bold and let one of his fingers explore down further to the warm wet hole and dipped it in and watched her arch. "That's… good?" he moaned and rolled his own hips faster.

"Y-yes." She moaned as she moved her hand on him a little faster and rolled her hips. She felt so good. She moaned again. "You… God…" She moaned and allowed her body take in the feeling of it. She had wanted him to touch her after the first time but he had refused, She wanted to touch him more and again he wouldn't allowed it. But now… now she was going to savored it. She didn't know when the next time he was going to allow this happen again. She kissed him and moaned against his lips.

Miles started to pump his fingers feeling she would like that and kissed her back. He felt a build up in his lower back and pulled back in mild fear. "Shar… somethings happening…" he said as he felt her get hotter and wetter around his fingers and felt her tighten too. "Stay… with me." he whispered and kissed her. "Ill do whatever you want, Ill do this every night… just…" he moaned. "No more fighting."

She gasped as she nodded. She rolled her hips and squealed. "Miles… It… its… going to… happen…" she gave another squeal and then her body just exploded as she rolled onto her head.

When that happened Miles felt his own body release something that had built up and in all his life he had never felt so good. He moaned and jerked and then collapsed on top of Danger and moaned again. "Shar… I think… we grew up." he panted and moaned and kissed her ear. "I love you."

She giggled and turned her head. She kissed his lips. "I love you too. I think this was better than the first time." She giggled again.

Miles nodded. "Much." he whispered and kissed her again unable to stop. "Shar, I want to sleep with you every night. I want you to do whatever you want to me. I don't care, I love you and that felt really good." he said shivering.

She giggled and then wrapped her arms around him. "Good, cuase we should _totally_ do this every night… or most nights."

"We can do it whenever you want… we just can't get caught. I'm not ready to tell everyone about my sex life…" he blushed. "We have a sex life."

Danger giggled as she rolled them over. "Ooh, and how do you feel about that?" She teased.

He smiled and pulled her down onto his chest. "Kind of like a badass." he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. He yawned. "That's tiring, like the good kind.'

She smiled and then crawled off hi and pulled him right onto the bed. She pulled the blankets over them. "Then you can sleep with me. Hopefully, Mister will have babies tomorrow. My poor little bunny."

Miles smiled. "She will be fine, Mama says its natural and will be easy. Shes even going to suck it up and help Papa." he laughed and yawned again snuggling closer to Danger, his Danger she always had been and always would be.

Danger sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay." She yawned and then kissed him. "Good night." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"i love you too, Shar.' he whispered and fell asleep moments later content.

The next months went well, they all found a rhythm and stuck to it. Celes stayed home but split cooking with Lee or just cooked with him, she helped John tend the kids and even went into the clinic for a few hours some days. Harry was pretty much gone off and on prepping for his case with Alan and working on other small things and at Belle's six months mark he took off for his case.

Celes had started jogging, she had needed it, badly. She wasn't really dancing so she had started jogging. The first time she had slipped from the house in the early hours before the house rose she had received an angry triad from Lee so she had agreed to only jog around Godrics Hollow and send him a nudge at her halfway mark so he still knew she was okay. She knew he kept her in the back of their connection but sometimes he got preoccupied.

It was a particularly gloomy day in early November when Celes stepped out of the house all bundled for her run in the fresh fallen snow. She smiled a little and started on her way. She jogged and was nearly to her halfway point when she noticed someone following her and picked up speed. Thn she was running from them. She turned down a dead end alleyway and gasped and turned to fight and ended up turning right into a bat that smacked her across the face. She gave a scream and blacked out before she could even raise alarm to Lee or Roman.

Celes woke slowly as her head gave a pound. She sat up and found herself in a bed in what looked like an old castle room. She moaned a little and lifted her fingers to her head where a bandage was and groaned. She stumbled out of the bed and looked around. She was scared but alert and had faith that her family would figure out where she was soon. She reached out in the connection automatically and found it was blocked and frowned and her head gave a sharp throb. She stopped and leaned against the wall of the room and then followed it to the door which she tried. After it was unsuccessful she tried magic only to fall short. She gave a noise in her throat as tears filled her eyes. " _Find me."_ She sent across the connection that wasn't there, which made her start to cry harder.

Suddenly the door opened and she gave a little noise and stepped back and was face to face with a tall dark and handsome celtic man. She touched her chest and stepped further away. "Who are you?"

"Nychodimus." He said sitting in a chair and watching her.

"Nychodimus… okay. Hello. Why do you have me?" she asked.

"I want ye." He said.

"So, you just took me?" she asked.

"Aye, there are many benefits to having ye, not limited to you and I having sex and creating another young druid that can save our people." He said.

"Hate to tell ya this, guy, but I'm barron." She said.

"That is easily fixed, its only magic suppressing it." He said.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock, how the hell did he know that? "Well I'm married."

"If that's what you call it. I want ye, my daughter has told me all about the fiery redhead." He said.

"Daughter?" she asked no confused.

"Aye, Emrys." He said inclining his head.

"Em is your daughter?" Celes said and it all started to make sense, Albie's 'E" friend, why she seemed uncomfortable around Roman. Why she didn't talk much. Celes shut her eyes and took it in and then smiled a little. "She's turned her back on you."

"Aye, it seems yer boy, Noah, has got her smitten." He said.

"We have that ability." She said standing up taller. "Please, leave me be." She said.

Nychodimus chuckled. "Aye, for now. But I will come to you each day and pose the question of making a child with you. You will give in."

"I will _never_ give into you. I will hold out because my family will be here for me." She said.

"That is what you think." He said and left.

The minute he was gone Celes tried reaching for anyone and gave a frustrated growl when there was nothing. She knew Roman was scouring the earth for her. She just had to put out a sign. She looked around the bare room. It had a bed, a nightstand, a little couch and a bathroom with bare essentials. There was a closet that appeared to be filled with clothes. She sighed and looked down at her Olaf shirt a little blood stained from her head wound. She pulled it off and ran to the window and then with the little magic she did have and cast a cloak around it that would make it so Ro could see it but no one else. She hung it from the tower window and then went over to the closet and pulled on one of the shirts there. Then she crawled into the bed and sat there till she fell asleep.

Over the next few days Celes spent her time alone idly trying to reach out to the others. She knew they were looking for her, she knew them all well. Harry probably punched a bag when he wasn't out with Roman. Lee probably kept running his hands through his hair growling about how he and Alemana let this happen. John probably tended the kids and brooded in private about her being gone. Sune probably helped Roman and Roman… well Roman was probably on a warpath to find her. Nychodimus came everyday and tried to convince her that she needed to have a child with him and for a week he did that. And then for the sixth day he didn't show up, instead the door flew open and there stood Harry.

Celes jumped off the bed. "Harry!" she said and ran to him and then frowned. "Why can't I feel you?"

"Druid magic, come on Roman is waiting." He said.

"Why didn't she come herself?" she asked as she followed him.

"Didn't want her to kill this guy before we got to talk to him." He said.

Celes accepted that, it sounded like Harry. She kept following him until he stopped and then pushed her into a closet.

"We need to hide." He whispered pushing their bodies close together.

Celes felt hers heat and looked up at him, what a time to feel aroused. She moaned a little and stood on her toes and kissed him and then deepened it. She slid her hands up into his hair as she felt his hands start to work her pants off and felt something dip into her core. She lifted her leg and then opened her eyes and found Nychodimus there and gave a little scream just as the door burst open and he was ripped off of her. She shook hard and her back banged hard into the back of the closet and she slid down the wall and started to cry.

"Its done!" he yelled as Harry dragged him away. "Its done!"

"Celes looked up through tears and shook her head slowly. "But we didn't…" she whispered and a sob escaped her lips and she looked up at Sune, John and Lee. "We didn't… he didn't. I thought he was Harry." She sobbed and her hands went down to her belly as she heard Nychodimus yell that it was done again. She looked up at John and saw it all over his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned her head away from them ashamed of herself.

Roman gave a scream as she ran into the room. "Don't ever! Ever!..." She growled at Harry. She was dressed like Ruth this time. She snapped her eyes down at Nychodimus. "You are mine." She growled as she wrapped her hands around his throat. From the touch she had all his plans and what he did. She gave another scream and then popped them out. She was going to torture him. People thought him mad now, he was going to even more mad when she got done with him.

Lee scooped Celes up and held her tightly. "Shh." He whispered. "Lets go." He told the others and popped out before they could say anything. He popped Celes to the group room. He walked to the bathroom, knowing she wanted to scrub off the disgrace she felt. He started the shower and sat her on his lap as he held her and rocked her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, its okay. Its all okay." He told her.

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Its not…" she sobbed. "Its not… I'm… he… and now…" she whispered and looked down and sobbed harder. "Lee I didn't everything right, I put out the symbol… I watched myself on my jog… I… I just… and he… he did what he wanted… he got what he wanted me for." she whispered.

"No, no. He had to force it. You did do everything right." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. " _You_ did everything _right_. _This_ is not your fault. _Not_ your fault. He _raped_ you. And he will suffer for it." He held her closer and rocked her. "We found you. We found you. You are safe now."

Celes shook in his arms and nodded. She started to calm down as she actually felt Lee in the connection. She pressed her face into his chest. "I'm dirty." she whispered. She pulled away and nearly fell out of his lap but he had a good grip on her. "Lee…" she whispered as her stomach did a flip and she swallowed hard. "I'm…" she couldn't say it and sobbed again.

"It's okay. It's okay." He took her to the shower. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here with you. I don't want… I don't want you out of my sight."

Celes looked up at him and for some reason that made her feel better. "You…" she whispered and then nodded. "Okay.' she said. "Okay." she got up slowly and stripped down slowly and then quickly got into the shower grabbed the washcloth and soap and just started to scrub herself raw, she turned the heat up on the water and by the time she was done her skin was pink with irritation of being scrubbed. She stood at the edge of the door trying to hide behind it. "I...need a towel." she whispered.

Lee held one out for her. "What would you like to wear?"

"Sweat pants and a large shirt." she whispered and kept her gaze on the floor afraid she might see something she didn't like in his eyes. She didn't want them to hate her for what happened, and a part of her knew they wouldnt but she could be a little stuck sometimes.

Lee waved a hand and she was dressed in what she wanted. He picked her up and walked her to the bedroom.

John stood waiting. He came alert when they came to the room. He walked over to Celes. "Celes, may I… may I check you?" he asked.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "Yes." she whispered as Lee laid her on the bed.

John nodded and sat next to her. He used his magic to enter her and check her. There was no… force entry… no signs of sex period. There was only an unborn child. But how did it get there? It couldn't be… with Roman and Celes, they had to have had sex in order for them to have Belle, but this is… He pulled back and scratched his head with frown. He looked over to Lee. "There was no sex." He whispered.

Lee's eyes shot up. "What? But… how?"

"I… I don't know, but there was no sex." He looked back at Celes. He pushed back some of her wet hair. "Celes, babe, there was no sex." he told her.

Celes looked at him and nodded and then his words actually sank in. "How then…?" she asked. "I'm… he said… and he.. I felt it… didn't I?" she asked herself more than them.

"When we found you, he was fully clothed. If anything, he touched you inappropriately, but other then that, he never… he didn't have sex with you. There was no penetration. However… you are with child. I don't know who that happened."

Celes nodded. "So… he didn't…" she felt a weight lift off and then another replace it and she looked at John with terrified eyes. "I'm not suppose to." she whispered.

"Calm down, love." he told her. "I _only_ said that I was going to keep you barron until _I_ felt like you were safe and you were recovered. However, after Chuck you were fine. You really are fine. You just needed to rest and have time to be _your_ self. Not the personality of the child within."

Celes nodded, on normal circumstances she'd have hit him in the shoulder. "I don't think that will happen with this one." she whispered.

He cupped her cheek, "Yes it will." He smiled. "Name one child that your personality wasn't altered?"

Celes looked him in the face. "Alaric." she whispered, he was her only child not fathered by one of the guys.

"That was because you were separated from everyone else." Lee pointed out. "And Blais said that you snapped his head off when he saw you." He gave a smile.

Celes sighed. Alaric did have a quick temper. "Well damn." she whispered and then looked around. "Wheres Roman? I… I want Roman." she whispered and sent out her magic in the connection to her. She found her pissed off. " _Roman, please come home."_ she sent, it was always this way when something bad happened to her. " _I need you, then you can go back on your manhunt… just… please."_ she sent and sank into the bed and looked at John and Lee. She felt tired, like she hadnt slept in days. "I'm sorry." she whispered to them and reached out and touched both their hands. "Its not your fault." she said to Lee and Alemana, and then looked at John. "I hope you didn't get too broody." she said trying to lighten things and not think about what she might have to do.

They both nodded and held her hand tightly. Needing to feel her.

Roman hissed at Nychodimus. He had passed out for the third time of her strangling him. She had stripped him of all his powers and had him tied down. She slapped him awake. She wrapped her hands around his neck again when she heard Celes' plea. She growled and then used her powers to put him to sleep. She took a few deep breaths as she walked out of the cave. She was in the terrarium of Japan. Ruth had claimed the area and made sure no one, including the sprites could get into her domain except for Roman. They were far from done torturing Nychodimus. Roman separated from Ruth and popped into her work room. She tried calming down some more but knew her eyes were already black. She was so pissed and enraged. Then to top it off, Harry had finally found out where Celes was and took Lee and John with him and left her behind. He had waited until she slept and left! She growled and slammed the door to her work room and walked to the group room. She took a few more deep breaths and walked over to the bed. She looked down at Celes. "You…" She cleared her throat. "You okay?" She whispered.

Celes let go of Lee's hand and grabbed Roman, pulling her close and onto the bed. "I'm okay… he didn't…" she cut off and tears filled her eyes again and she gripped Roman's hand for dear life.

Roman sat on the bed and pulled her to her. She held her tightly and buried her face into her hair. She smelt just like Celes. She felt like her as well. She even felt her. Her emotions were all over the place, fear, relief, more fear… Roman held her tighter.

Celes cried a little longer taking in Roman and holding her around the middle. "Roman… what am i going to do?" she asked her. She sniffed and looked up at her. "Ro...I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Son of a bitch." came Harry's voice.

Celes' gaze shot to him and she recoiled.

Roman snapped her eyes at Harry and growled at him. "Would you like to rephrase that?" She growled at him.

"Okay, you guys. Let just calm down." Lee said as he stepped into Roman's view of Harry. "Lets calm down first. Celes, he didn't mean it that way. Its okay, he didn't mean it that way." He looked at Harry in warning. " _Its… odd. She wasn't willing. He implanted her."_ he sent to Harry.

Harry's eyes softened a bit and he nodded. " _He still…"_ he trailed off and looked at Celes and his thoughts went to the first time someone didn't want a child she carried, or she thought they didn't. He shook his head. "You'd better stop those thoughts." he told her.

Celes buried her face in Roman's belly and hid her face from them.

Roman gave a growl as she held Celes.

"Roman, I said to calm down." Lee said more strongly. He cupped her face and made her look up at him. "Calm down. We have a problem and yes, Celes is pregnant…"

"I know she's pregnant." She snapped. "I read that fucker's memories. He implanted her with that stupid druid magic the first day he got her! He kept her the extra days to make sure it took!"

Celes gasped at the new information and sat up. "Wait, what?" she asked. "I… he…" she actually growled. "No." she said finally. "No, I'm not doing this."

Roman looked at her and cupped her face and really looked into her eyes. " _You_ have a choice." she told her. "You know exactly what that choice is, either one you choice I will support you."

John shot to his feet. "No!" he growled. "You can't, its already apart of her and therefor my ward."

Roman growled at him, "Its _her_ choice. You will _not_ take this choice from her."

"Its an _innocent_!" he nearly yelled.

"And its apart of _him_! This was an act of violation! If she wants to keep it then it will be her choice, if she doesn't then its _still_ her choice!" Roman said, matching his voice decimal.

Celes got off the bed and stood against the wall. "John, let me feel the baby please." she whispered. "Then I'll decide."

John looked to Celes. He nodded and pulled her into his magic and into her body. He gently nudged the little life form that was strong within her.

When Celes heard the baby give a giggle, like all the others in the connection she knew what she had to do. She gave a little sob. "This baby is apart of us." she whispered. "And I… can't do it."

Roman stood calmly. "Then I'm on your side." She said. "Excuse me, I have some trash to clean up." She said as she started out of the room.

Celes stopped her. "Roman... " she looked at the boy and stepped close so only she could hear her. "Make him suffer."

"You have my word." She told her and disappeared.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes, "Come on, you need some proper rest." he told her.

Celes nodded and looked at John as she passed him. "Thank you." she whispered to him. She let Lee put her in bed. "I…" she looked at the door and Harry was gone. "Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone." she whispered. She rolled onto her side. "Wheres that tricky fox?" she asked and then fell asleep.

After she fell asleep John looked at Lee. "How you doing?" He asked. "Doing better now she's home?"

"Yeah." He said as he held onto Celes' hand. "She tried warning me. She did, she really did, and… I still couldn't protect her. She said this would happen, and I couldn't help. I should have timed her run. God, there are so many things I should have done. I could have prevented this."

"I have a feeling if it hadn't happened when it did, it would have soon enough. That guy wanted to take her. He crazy." John sighed. "And crazy people tend to watch and watch until they find even the slightest opening. It was sloppy that's why Harry found her so quickly." he said.

Lee nodded. He looked down at Celes. "But… all I can think is at least she wasn't physically violated. She really wasn't harmed. She didn't give in, it was all tricks."

John smiled. "She has more loyalty to us than you think sometimes. Shes free with her love but shes gotten better at not falling for the tricks of the really bad people." he said softly.

He snapped his eyes to John. "That is not what I meant." He said a little stiffly. "I know she is loyal to us. I never doubt her loyalty. Never." he looked down at Celes. "Even if she didn't fall for the trick that the guy turned into Harry, it would still be too late. He had already implanted her."

John nodded. "I think he did that to terrorize her a little. That's what Kama would have done." he whispered and winced. "Hes… going to be dead and not an issue but someones going to have tell Emrys." he whispered looking down at Celes.

Lee nodded, "Yeah… with the way Ro looked…" he sighed, "Yeah, someone will have to tell Emrys."

John nodded. "I can… But Celes might want to." he said.

"I think its time to tell Lark she is back. He is probably prowling around like a caged animal." he gave a little smile.

John looked down at Celes and then back at Lee and nodded. He got up reluctantly and smiled a little himself. "I'll get him." he said and walked from the room.

A few minutes later Lark came in and stopped at the end of the bed and his body sagged with relief. "Mama." he whispered.

Celes stirred and opened her eyes and saw Lark and opened her arms so he could crawl into them and sighed shutting her eyes.

Lee kissed her cheek and slipped out of the bed. He wanted to give them time alone.

Lark sighed. "Mama… don't do that." he said.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't do that either." he said and hugged her tighter. "Are you hurt?"

"No, head wounds gone. I'm fine." she said.

"And the guy?" he asked.

"Ro is taking care of it." she whispered and looked away.

"Awe Mama." he said and hugged her even tighter. He sighed. "Can we just be happy that you're okay?" he asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Be happy, my baby." she whispered and her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his hair and cried again.

Lark held his mother and allowed her to cry, he felt better with her here. He hated that she seemed to be a target and now he felt bad for yelling at Lee when she'd disappeared. It hadn't been his fault his mother was more independent than she'd been in the past, not having a child for a while and training had done that to her. He let her cry herself back to sleep and adjusted so he laid more comfortably and not on top of her. He looked up when Lee came back in and smiled a little. "Uh… sorry." he said a little blush forming.

Lee gave a little smile and shook his head. "Don't be." He told him. "I know how you felt and I've already yelled at myself for the same things before you did."

Lark nodded. "Is she really okay?" he asked. "I mean really, not doing the brave face thing cause I'm her kid?" he asked.

The door creaked open and Noah popped his head in. "Uh… is Mama okay, Em wants to know." he asked softly looking at his mother on the bed.

"Yes, physically she is okay. She wasn't hurt. She had a bump on the head but she is okay." Lee told Noah and patted him on the head. He watch him go and turned back to Lark. "She pregnant." he told her. "He didn't… violate her physically, but he did implant her with a baby."

Lark stiffened. "So… shes…" he looked at his mother and sighed. "Well great." he said softly unsure how he felt.

"Ro gave her the choice, she is keeping it. And weather we like it or not, the child _is_ an innocent in this whole thing. So, I expect you to help and stick by your mother with this. She will need all the help she can get in this." he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "So does Harry."

"What's up with Dad?" he asked frowning.

"I think he thinks Celes should get rid of it." Lee sighed. "Its… its going to be a little strained on them both. Harry usually don't know how to handle… well, he needs to process. And until he does Celes will most likely be stuck in her head. But don't worry about it, they both need to figure it out on their own."

Lark gave a deep sigh and nodded. He got out of the bed slowly. "I… need to go tell Evie she's okay." he said and smiled at Lee and then hugged him and left him alone.

Lee crawled into the bed behind Celes and pulled her into him. He kissed the back of her head and just held her. Part of him needed it and he knew when she woke up she would need it as well.

It had been a week since Harry had found Celes. Ro had finished torturing her capture and just finally killed him. Part of her was satisfied with it but another part of her was unsatisfied. He had taken her Celes and tortured her. First into thinking that he was Harry and his way with her, and second, he impregnated her. That pissed her off to no end. She knew it wasn't Celes' fault but it just… she didn't know how to act around Celes because she chose to keep the child. She knew it was because it was innocent but… why keep the child that will only remind you of the wrong that was done against you?

She sighed as she stepped under the hot water of the shower. Blood ran down her body and swirled down the drain. She leaned her head against the tiled wall and watched it. Sune had been gone since Celes disappearance. Wuu had called him up to China for some reason. There was no way in contacting him. It was odd. She had sent letters and messages, but it was like all communication was cut off to him. She had half a mind to storm up to the temple and demand Sune back. She shivered as she felt Ruth slip into the shower with her. Ruth had an unusual coldness in her presence, but being that she was the spirit of death it made sense.

"Go away." She whispered to her.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"We have bonded and right now, you intrigue me. You really do. You protect the woman that willingly decided to break your marriage vows with your demon. Then in order to further protect her, you had your demon take everyone's memories of it. How, do you know she didn't willingly break them again."

"Because she isn't like that!" Roman snapped. She glared at the pale, long dark haired woman. She advanced upon her and caged her with her arms. "Damon was and _is_ apart of me. When she did what she did, it was like she was getting more of me. This asshole was and _is not_ apart of anyone here!"

"Then why does she want to keep the child?"

"The same reason Cecil is who he is. Cecil will only fight to protect himself and others around him, but in all actuality he _cannot_ destroy another life especially with it is innocent. If it weren't for Cecil, you would not be accepted, would you? Who would want to befriend and stay around the spirit of death. We both know that you bring death to others, destroy things, you are unworthy of love."

Ruth stood stiffly. "I… I would have Rebirth."

Roman snorted as she went back to the hot water. "You mean the spirit that you are to scared to be happy with? The one spirit that pines over you and you pretend not to see, yes, you would have him."

"I could say the same to you about John."

"That is different, and you know it." Roman snapped. "Just go away, Ruth. Our job is done, I don't want you around."

"The baby is made of magic like Belle, what do you think it will do to Celes?" She whispered. "It took all your powers, what will this one take from Celes?"

Roman stiffened in the realization.

"Until we figure it out, I want Cecil and the other spirit to stay with her. Not only for protection, but also for support of the baby." With that said, Ruth left.

"Shit." Roman whispered.

Celes poked her head into the workroom shower and found Roman there. She'd felt her return to the house as a whole. "Roman." she called softly. "I… are you in here?"

"I'm in here." Roman called as she lifted her face into the hot water and looked around to make sure the water ran clean. Then she started to wash. "What's going on? You okay?"

"I'm alright, I just… haven't seen you a whole lot. I miss you. And I need to talk." she said coming in. She still insisted on wearing clothes that hid her body and things that made her less noticeable. She sat down on the counter in the bathroom and watched Roman. "Is… he dead?" she asked.

"He is." she said as she washed her hair and face. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm… really sorry." she whispered. "It wasn't suppose to happen."

"What are you sorry for? This wasn't your fault." She poked her head out and looked at Celes. She eyed her and took in her baggy clothes. "This wasn't your fault."

Celes looked at her and nodded. "I know, but I _feel_ like it is. Like… I could have done more… I…" she looked down at the shirt at her belly. "I don't know how this baby is going to fit in our lives." she whispered. "I want to keep her, but I… Harry won't talk to me and everyone else looks at me like I'm going to break." she whispered.

"It was traumatic, so yes, we are going to watch over you and be there in case you do break down. You can lean on us, Celes. There is no rule that says you can't lean on the people you love." She rinsed off her hair and started to wash her body. "As for Harry…" She had to suppress a growl. She was so upset with him. They had found out where Celes was and he overreacted and left her behind. "He needs time to process… and not run away from his dam problem by throwing himself into the training room or into work."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I don't know how I feel Roman, I'm a little numb." she said. "I know I care what happened but… it hasn't hit me fully yet… or something." she whispered. "I… I need to talk to Em."

Roman turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towle. She stepped out and rinsed out her hair. "Well, its why we look at you as if you are going to break. We know you are going to break down any moment." She cupped her face and ran her thumbs over her cheeks. "We are here for you. Whenever you need anyone, to cry on a shoulder or not, we are here for you. Even Harry." She gently kissed her forehead. "I'll go with you to talk to Em. I did kill her father after all. She needs to make a choice as well. She is either part of this family or against us." She said as she dried off and pulled on black jeans and a turtleneck.

Celes nodded and stood up. She walked with Roman to Noah's room where Em and he were. She tapped on the door and waited. Noah answered.

"Oh, hey Mum, times two." he said calling him by his own version of their couple name. "Uh... " he glanced at Em.

"Noah… could you give us a minute?" Em asked looking at the women she grown to love as her own mothers. She knew what was coming.

"Uh, sure." he said and looked at them. "Go easy." he asked and then walked out of his room.

Celes looked at Roman unable to move now.

Roman took her hand and lead her into the room. She sat her on the bed and crossed her arms as she looked down at Em. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, or make it pretty. Your father kidnapped my wife, and impregnated her. That, by my standards was punishable by torture and death. So, yes, your father is dead. Now, what I want to know is, are you with us or against us. That is your choice. If you are against us, you leave today. If you are with us, I'm checking on you regularly, by reading your memories, either way today, I read _all_ your memories."

Emrys bowed her head to hide the tears for a man who had never treated her kindly a day in her life. She was a tool, and for some reason she'd always mistaken the way he had treated her for love. But when she had met this family she learned what it really was, and found that it wasn't what she was getting from him. With Noah, through Noah and Albus she found that she could be loved the way she was supposed to be by parents. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I want to be in this family." she whispered. "I renounce my other family." she said and looked up through shining eyes at Roman. "I told Harry where to find Mama Celes." she said showing a part of herself she'd never shared with them.

Roman nodded. "That was your only saving grace." She told her. "If you choose to go back to your family, that was your only ticket on going back to them alive." She took a deep breath. "Now that you are staying, I'll start the paperwork that will make you officially our daughter. You will be a Diggory." She looked down at Celes then back to Em. "Celes is carrying your new sibling. So, it only make it fitting."

Celes smiled at her and wiped some of her tears. "Its… its okay?"

Emrys nodded. "Its good, I would be honored to be in your family." she said.

Celes gave a little smile and then her eyes filled with tears. "Oh…" she whispered and hugged Em. "You can help me choose the baby's name." she said and then gave a sob as her mask started to crack.

"Mama?" Em asked softly.

Celes pulled back and gave a little smile. "I'm okay." she said and pressed her forehead to Em's for a minute and then got up quickly and left the room as she started to break down. She got to the end of the hall and slid down the wall and started to sob.

Harry found Celes there. He knelt down and picked her up and then carried her to their room and laid her in the bed and laid down next to her holding her as she cried. "Its okay now, its all okay. You're home and safe."

"Harry…" she sobbed. "Harry I can't…" she sat up and pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. "Breath." she gasped as she started to hyperventilate.

Harry sat up quickly and looked her in the face. "Celes deep breaths, with me. Come on now, you can do it. You have to calm down." he said.

Celes started to take deep breaths as she held onto his arms and soon she was breathing normally. She cried still but at least she could breath now. She looked at Harry and closed her eyes. "You've stayed away."

"I don't know how to be around you without biting you head off about the...baby." he said forcing the last word.

Celes sighed. "She's innocent in this, despite the man who fathered her. She deserves a life."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Did you want a baby and settle for this?" he asked. "I could have asked John if you wanted…"

Celes covered his lips with her fingers and shook her head. "Its not like that, I was actually pretty content not having kids for a while. I've discovered a lot about me while I haven't been pregnant… I made this choice because no life deserves to be caught in the crosshairs. One crazy man does not decide the fate of this child." she whispered. "I chose life for this child, and I will love this child even if I'm the only one." she looked into his green eyes and saw him understanding and dropped her hand.

"Celes I don't know how to… I can't be a father to this child." he said.

Celes actually smiled. "You will learn, as you have with all the children that aren't yours." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Its not the same, its not like its Lee, or John's child." he said.

"Neither is Lark." she said.

"Lark is different too, Blaise didn't kidnap you and then implant you and then make you think he raped you." he said bluntly.

Celes flinched and pulled back. "I know that." she said. "That's not what I meant." she said scooting away from him.

Harry took a deep breath and moved with her. "I'm just… can I just… go slow." he asked.

Celes nodded and looked away. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." she said.

Harry turned her face and gently kissed her lips. "Hey, I still love you." he said.

Celes' eyes filled with tears again and she looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course really." he kissed her again. "And despite this happening I still want you." he said. "I won't toss you out and neither will the others, like I know you're thinking." he said picking up the leg of her baggy sweat pants. "We still want you Celes, and we would still want you even if there had been…" he trailed off.

Celes sniffed and nodded and pressed her forehead to Harry's. "We are adopting Em." she said. "Well I am, I'll have two." she said. "One pregnancy two kids."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "We should just put out a sign, Welcome Lost Boys and Girls, its not Neverland but its close." he chuckled.

Celes giggled a little. "That's good." she said and ran her hand down the side of his face. "My Harry Potter."

"My Celes Diggory." he said back and kissed her. "Better?"

"Now that you're okay, yes." she said.

"Good, now change out of those God awful sweats that don't even drive Lee mad and come downstairs, there is food cooking and you need to eat." he said and pulled back.

Celes giggled again and kissed him before he got off the bed. After he was gone she went over to their personal closet and looked through it and then landed on something. She pulled on black jeggings and a teal v-neck t-shirt with a same colored tank under it because the shirt was see through. She left the room and padded downstairs and smiled a little as she stood at the edge of the kitchen watching her family interact and finding there was a piece missing. She took a deep breath and walked in. "So, wheres that fox? What, I get kidnapped and he leaves?" she asked making them all pause and look at her.

Lee was the first to react. "Really? Teal? Out of all the colors you have, you went with _teal_?" He looked over to Zoe. "That is a bad color. Say no to teal."

Zoe giggled. "Mama looks pretty! Teal is good." she declared.

"Awe you hear, teal is good." Celes said and got up on a stool next to Harry who turned and pulled it right next to his. "At least I put on a tank top." she teased.

"What if you hadn't?" Harry asked.

"Lee would rip it and I would be upset with him." she said with a shrug.

"Oh...oh!" Harry laughed and shook his head, "You are so bad sometimes."

"Not really, the color just sort of said wear me Celes, so I did. Its just a bonus it messes with Lee." she giggled and leaned into Harry when he put an arm around her naturally.

"See, tell her. You are bad! You do these things on purpose. Drives me crazy, and she likes when I'm driven crazy, little minx." he told her as he continued to cook.

"I do, I admit it." she giggled. " _Then he rips clothes off and chains me to things."_ she sent the adults in the room.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Kinky." he said poking her side.

"I know." she said.

John chuckled, "That is because he has dominating issues. I blame Alaman."

"Hey! I'm in the room, you know." Lee complained. "Totally can hear you."

"Oh! Hi, Lee. How are you doing today." John teased.

Celes giggled and gave a little shiver. "Don't even get me started on Alemana." she said and giggled. "Not only does he like domination he likes to collect things too." she wiggled her eyebrows and sighed. She wasn't really looking for anything just picking in general enjoying it.

"No, no. Ro enjoys collecting things, especially yours." Lee smiled. "And you are one to talk, I bet you have a closetful of _our_ clothes you enjoy wearing."

"Yeah!" John said. "She stole one… er, I don't know how many of my shirts and a sweater! Every time I go to get it back, she just ends up taking it again."

Celes smiled a little at the soft spot. "I only have one of your shirts and one of your sweaters because I know how much it upsets you. If I wear one outside of those two I always wash them and replace them." she said and looked at Lee. "And Alemana has three pairs of my lace panties." she said.

Harry rubbed her arm and shook his head. "You perv." he said to Lee teasingly.

"You're one to talk, you still owe me one of her thongs." Roman said as she walked in. "Ripped them, is what he did. Told me he had a green pair for me and won't give them to me." She allowed Em to go sit next to Noah. She had all her memories and would be telling everyone the original plan.

Harry smiled. "I still have those, and Celes has to be there." he said.

Celes stiffened slightly and sat up and smiled a little uncomfortable. "Maybe." she whispered and looked at her hands.

Harry sighed. "Its alright." he whispered. "Take all the time you need." he said and kissed her cheek. "We can learn to slow down Cel."

Celes actually felt a wave of desire at those words and looked at Harry. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said and kissed her. "When you are ready, not before."

Celes nodded and relaxed a little and nodded again. She smiled. "What are you making?" she asked Lee.

"Well, I have toms roast beef, mashed potatoes, and _my_ mac and cheese… from the box." he chuckled. "Steamed veggies, oh, and portabella mushrooms for Hail and Bryce."

Celes gave a little smile. "Can I have a mushroom too?" she asked softly. "And cool ranch doritos with Sour cream and milk." she asked.

Lee frowned. "You mean for now?" He asked. "I was making dinner."

"Mushroom instead of roast at dinner and doritos sour cream and milk as a snack… oh and cheddar cheese shredded on top. Just like… nachos put it all in a bowl… well except the milk that can go in a glass." she grinned.

"oh… okay." he shook his head and made her little snack for now. "There you go." he told her.

Roman rubbed Celes' head. "I need to go. I have to find Sune. Last I heard, Wuu called him to the China. I need to bring him back."

"Okay…" Celes said and looked at her. "You won't stay away long will you?" she asked.

"No, I won't stay away long. But I am worried about him. Its not like him to be… gone. I sent messages and everything. I can't get ahold of him." she frowned as if trying to think about it.

Celes turned to her and smiled a little. "He's with Sensei?" she asked and then frowned a little. "The God." she said in a whisper and felt Cecil's unease and need to protect. "We need to go get our little fox."

"You aren't going anywhere, Celes." Harry said before Lee could even speak.

"But he's my responsibility." and this time it was all Cecil. " _I_ am the one that protects him, _I_ am the one with the most power."

"Then go separate from Celes you don't need her to go, you have your own corporeal body." Harry said.

"I need Celes." he said stubbornly. He needed her for balance.

Roman rolled her eyes. "You can use me. Ruth and I are going… and Pele." She rubbed Celes' head. "Cecil, its okay, I'll go. You can wait here. I'll bring him back."

Cecil gave a little frown. "Well I guess since Celes in pregnant my hands are tied." he whispered and felt Celes apology and pulled back.

Celes gave a little sigh. "He's upset, he'll get over it." she said and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Bring him back."

"Oh, I will." Roman kissed her cheek. "I will, and don't worry, Cecil, we will be fine. Same with Sune." She pressed a hand to Harry's head and then nodded to Lee. "I'll be back. I promise. If it will be longer than expected, I'll make sure to let you all know, okay?"

Lee nodded, "Okay." He told her. He nodded again and then smiled. "I think you should take Lana and Bree. Therefore you won't do anything reckless."

Roman gave a little gasp and looked around. "Reckless? I am not reckless."

Harry sighed. "Ro, please. Lana keeps asking to go see Sensi all the time she'll love it." he said turning the conversation from her recklessness.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll take the girls." She looked over to them. "What about Brax?" She asked. "He will a little upset that the girls aren't here."

John smiled, "He will be just fine. I can keep him preoccupied until you get back."

"Okay. Bree, Lana, lets pack, we are going to China."

Lana jumped up out of her seat. "Really? YES!" she hopped onto the table and jumped off.

"Hey! Keep your feet on the ground!" Lee told her. "And no jumping from high places. You aren't Petter Pan."

"But I can still jump!" She sang as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Little brat!"

Bree followed but not as excitedly.

Celes started to laugh, just hard. She looked at Harry and then Lee and laughed. Then she was laughing so hard another flood gate opened and she started to cry.

"Hey, hey." John said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

Celes sniffed. "Harry made this comment earlier when I told him we were adopting Em and… and it was funny but.,.. I mean its true… we save lost people." she hiccuped a sob. "And this baby is lost and we are saving it." she whispered and placed her hands on her flat belly. "See?" she asked.

John smiled and rubbed her flat belly. "Yes we do." He told her. "Yes we do, and they are all beautiful. If I had lost children there would be no other I would choose, between you and Ro. You two are great and wonderful mothers." he whispered.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, husband of mine." she whispered, the day was starting to make her feel better each time she spoke her mind.

"You are welcome, my _little_ wife." he smiled and kissed her nose.

About a day after Celes had gone missing Sune had received a message from the god calling him to his brother mountain. He had considered not going but the last phrase in the letter made him go. " _If you don't come, you filthy fox, i will kill the one you love right in front of your eyes._ " That had compelled him enough to fib a little to Roman, apologize for not helping find Celes and leave. He had popped straight to his brothers monastery and was immediately led to his audience with his eldest brother, Kitaru. He looked more ill than usual. And he appeared to be aging. Sune had gotten on his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor. "Aisatsu no otōto" he greeted him in Japanese.

"Awe, you call me brother now, as if you have the right." Kitaru said walking up to his youngest brother.

Sune stayed in that position afraid if he lifted his head at all, his brother's wrath would fall upon him. He was wrong, because Kitaru grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him up painfully.

"You see what you have done to me?" he snarled in Sune's face. He walked him over to the wall and slammed his face into it. "Kyo, you were suppose to stay Nogitsune." he said and kicked him.

Sune curled around himself to protect his rib cage as his brother proceed to continuously kick him.

"You nasty, dirty little thing. The only bastard in our family. Born of a whore. Born a fox, a disgusting little fox." Kitaru kicked him hard and heard a crack and stepped back.

Sune took deep, well as deep as he could with a broken rib, breaths and slowly sat up.

Kitaru seized his face squeezing his jaw. "You _will never_ go back to them."

Sune's eyes flashed. "They are my family." he said boldly.

Kitaru's eyes widened and he picked his brother up but just his chin. "What did you say?" he said darkly.

"They are my family." he said again.

"No, they are a blink, a moment in your eternal suffering. A moments rest, which _I_ have granted you, you disgusting little creature. And you'll do well to remember that." he snapped and with the last of his strength he threw Sune across the room. "You will stay here until I decide what to do with you." he said and turned to the other person in the room. "Marimu." he said.

The other brother got up gracefully, picked up the God and popped out.

Sune lay limply against the wall wiping blood from his mouth and trying to see straight. He didn't see or hear when his brother came in and got him. He vaguely heard an apology and how he was unaware the God had cloaked himself. Then Sune did nothing but sleep.

Roman carried Lana and Bree to the spare room that was hers and Harry's house. She had made sure they had eaten dinner then popped them to the house.

Ruth stepped out of Roman and gave a growl. "That bastard."

Pele stepped out. "Go with her, I'll watch the girls."

Roman nodded and followed Ruth. She stepped into the monastery and shivered as she felt the mass power that was there. But she wasn't scared, Ruth was on her side, and after a week of working with her, she knew the death spirit was not one to be messed with. She held her own very easily. Roman slowed her walked and allowed her feet to lead her to a room. She slid the door open and gasped. "Sune." She whispered.

Wuu looked up at her. "Roman, you shouldn't be here." He whispered.

"I shouldn't…" She growled at him as her anger sparked. She knew lately her anger was fast to ignite. "Step away, Wuu." she said and knelt down next to Sune. "Sune, Baby. Open your eyes. Let me see those pretty lavender eyes." She whispered as s she gently brushed his hair back. He was beaten up badly.

Sune stirred and opened one of his swollen eyes and saw and felt Roman. He gave a smile and reached up a sluggish hand to her. "You came." he whispered and his hand dropped and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Oh, Sune…" She whispered and gently kissed his forehead.

"Is that asshole still here?" Ruth growled, "I kill him now!"

"No," Wuu said. "No, he left. But you need to take him. I cannot heal him any more."

"Celes, can do it." Roman whispered. "It will get her mind off things, hopefully." She gently rubbed his head. "We will take him home." She looked up at Wuu. "He will be back, won't he? What will he do to you?"

Wuu gave a smile, "Don't worry about me." He patted her head. "I've trained you well, and you are doing more than I can ever ask for. For my brother, I would willingly die for him."

Roman snorted, "You have another pupil that will _not_ like that idea. As a matter of fact she will be pissed that we cannot stay." She looked back down at Sune. "I really need to get him home."

"Take him, please. I don't know when our brother will be back. So, take him now." Wuu told her.

Roman nodded. She looked up at Ruth. "Get Pele and the kids. Tonight we go home."

Ruth sighed but nodded.

Once Pele and the kids were home, Roman popped herself and Sune into the group room. She ran out the room. "Celes!" She called as she ran down the hall. "Celes, quickly."

Celes came running out of the dance studio and saw Roman. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay…" she asked as Roman pulled her into the group room. She saw Sune and gave a gasp and a growl and walked over to the bed the healer in her just coming out. She looked him over and ran her magic over him. "Sune." she whispered and started to heal him. She resisted the urge to take his pain knowing how unsafe it was. She felt Sune's strength returning, and when she finished he slept less restlessly. She laid her head down next to his hand on the right and looked at Roman who had watched worried. "He's good, he will sleep and then wake up tomorrow fine." she said tiredly. "I'm staying right here, just in case." she said and crawled on the bed and laid next to Sune. "You should too." she whispered and rolled her back to Sune and fell asleep almost instantly.

Roman paced the room for most of the night. She wasn't handling this well. First some asshole took Celes from her and got her pregnant, and then another asshole beat Sune. She felt her body itch, tighten, and tingle. She needed to do something. She needed to a lot. She ultimately wanted revenge. It was in that moment she wished she hadn't killed Nykdimus. She needed someone to torture. Why was her family coming down under attack? This wasn't right. This was suppose to be happy times. Now all she could think about was blood, death, torture, and getting her revenge. She watched Sune and Celes sleep somewhat peacefully. Not being able to stand it any more she left the room and went to the training room.

"Need a sparring partner?" Harry said from the door.

"No, I need a body to beat bloody." Roman growled as she busted open the bag. "Fuck." She hissed as she took the bag off the chains. "I need blood and I need to hear screams of my victim. I want to feel their pain as I give them pain."

Harry watched her and he felt so worried about her. "You need Celes." he said. "You need to be with Celes and Sune." he said to her. "Or you'll get too dark."

Roman stopped and looked him. "No, I need to do this on my own." She told him as she placed another bag on the chains. She growled as she went back to beating the bag. "Tell me, Harry. what do you think will happen? I mean when the child grows with in her, what will happen? This is very much like Belle and myself. _All_ of my magic was gone. Celes' magic is going to go. How is that going to affect us?" She stopped and looked at him. "How will it affect me?" She waited as it dawned on him.

Harry looked at her for a few second and it clicked. "Shit." he whispered and then got angry. "This is another reason why she shouldn't have kept the child." he growled suddenly really angry at the whole situation. "Damn… fucking, damn it." he said and started to pace as his thoughts grew darker and angrier with each turn of his pace.

"Well its too late, Harry." Roman told him as she went back to beating the bag. "Then to top it off, not only am I going to loose my light… our light. The fucking god, on Sune's side summoned him to Wuu and beat him unconscious. I just don't understand. How is it my family is under attack within hours of each other? Cause Celes went missing and Sune was summoned. It just pisses me off!" She busted another hole into the bag.

Harry's head snapped to her and this time he didn't let her get another bag. Instead he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked her into the showers, turned on on in cold and then put her under the blast of it. "You have to calm down." he said holding her under the water standing in it himself and shivering. "They both need you." he said to her.

She gave an outrage scream. "Damn it, Harry! Put me down! Let me go!" she screamed again.

Harry held her tightly and waited for her to cry. She hadn't yet, she'd been so pissed off she hadn't cried at all and she needed to. "Roman… calm down." he whispered. "Its okay now, its okay."

Roman finally pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" she growled. Tears gathered in her eyes. She sat down on the ground and held her head to her knees as she rocked. She muttered something under her breath, as she tried to calm down and replaster her mask back on. She wasn't going to break. She refused to break. She took a few deep breaths as she tried calming down.

Harry watched her stopping her break down and sighed heavily. "You used to be okay with breaking down in front of me." he said. He squatted in front of her and lifted her chin. "If not me, than Celes or Lee… or… damn it." he sighed and kissed her wet cheeks. "Damn your stubbornness." he kissed her lips lightly and stood and then left her alone.

She sniffed as she sat under the cold shower. She knew she need to break, she wasn't ready though. She didn't want to break, not yet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the tiled wall. She shivered both from the coldness and from pleasure. She didn't say anything, but she enjoyed torturing Nycadimus. She enjoyed it a lot. As a matter of fact it had aroused her more than once. She would leave the cave when she got tired and laid in the tropical heat of Japan. She would sleep and just dream of his screams. To feel his pain was like a high she never felt before. The same man that said her anger was her downfall had died due to his arrogance that turned him mad. Roman turned off the cold water and dried off. She changed and walked back to the group room. She sat in a big chair that watched the bed and finally felt herself doze off.

Celes gave a little sigh as she snuggled closer to the warm body laying next to her. She sighed and shivered a little and curled a little closer to the body. She opened her eyes and found Sune was the body and sat up too fast and gave a little moan and laid back down.

"You should be more careful, little brat." Sune said, eyes still shut.

"It comes with the territory." Celes replied.

"Of healing?" he asked.

"No, of having a baby." she said back.

"Awe well…" he sat up when he felt Roman and grinned at her then it faulted when he felt more of her. "Oh, little Goddess." he said.

Roman watched them. She had only slept for a few hours and then sat and watched. "I'll make breakfast." She said. "Anything you two want?"

"Ro, why don't you just stay. We can ask Lee." Celes said. "Or I can, don't you want to take care of Sune?" she asked.

"I want to take care of both of you." She told her. She stood up and stretched a little. "I'll start breakfast, I'll be back, kay?"

Sune gave a little nod worried about her.

Celes watched her go and sighed pulling her knees to her chest. "Its been a rough couple of weeks." she whispered to Sune.

He looked over to Celes and pulled her into his side. "Will you tell me?"

Celes nodded, not looking at him but taking comfort in being close to him. "I got kidnapped by Emrys' crazy dad." she whispered. "I… on the first day he implanted me with a baby, the whole time he had me he kept telling me that my blood makes special babies and if I mixed it with his we would make the ultimate in druid. The savior the Messiah." she whispered and shut her eyes. "The final day… he… he pretended to be Harry and made me thing that I had…. that…" she shook her head. "Harry found me a little over a week ago and… now I'm pregnant with a baby that's not necessary wanted by anyone." she sighed. "and she's been mostly dark." she bit her bottom lip.

He nodded. "Want to hear about my couple of weeks?" he asked her. "Then we can compare and make each other feel better, then we can decided where to go from there, yes?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, tell me." she said.

"Well, it started when my older brother sent me a summons, I told Ro that Wuu wrote me and needed me in China. But it was actually my elder brother, the god. He said if I were to ignore his summons he would kill the ones I love in front of me." He whispered. "So, I went. From there, it was all downhill. He beat me until I was unconscious. He said my time here is a blink of peace compared to the hell he will put me through." His throat tightened as he held Celes a little tighter to him. "I… I don't want anything to happen to you guys and I don't want to leave you guys either. You're my family."

Celes adjusted them so she held him and rocked a little. "You're not going anywhere, you are staying right here where you belong. Roman will make sure of it." she said and then Cecil pushed forward.

"You're our little fox, and we will protect you." he leaned down and kissed Sune's cheeks. "You are not ever going to be around that man again. You belong with this family. Little fox." he nuzzled his face affectionately.

Sune wanted to push him away and make some snide comment, but in actuality, he liked it. He liked when all of them held him. Weather it be the girls holding him, or the guys giving him a hug. He enjoyed the embrace of them all. "I'm scared… what if he finds me? What if he comes back and does what he says he's going to do? I… I won't be able to handle it." He throat really closed on him as he thought of Kitaru taking all their lives right before him. "I don't… think I'm strong enough…"

Cecil held him tighter. "You won't ever have to find out. You are safe, and he can't get you here. We are watching you, we all are. We are on guard, all the spirits not just yours but the Hawaiian ones as well. This house is on high alert." he rocked him. "It will be okay little fox." he whispered and withdrew back into Celes.

Celes gave a little sniff and held Sune tighter and buried her face in his hair as more tears came to her eyes, it was all she did lately was cry. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

Sune held Celes as much as she held him. "Celes," he ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her. "Okay, Celes." When she was done crying he looked down at her. "Okay?"

Celes looked up at him. "Okay." she whispered and smiled a little bit. "Okay?" she asked him.

"I will be." he smiled a little as well. "Now, lets try and fix our Roman then she can help fix us, okay?"

"Okay." she said and sighed and leaned her head on his arm. "Okay." she whispered finding that word meant a little more than acknowledgment they were alright.

Roman stood down in the kitchen running water over her hand. She had ended up cutting herself. She watched the blood drain down the drain. She looked around the kitchen and it was like everything just snapped. She picked up the pan she was using and threw it. She picked up the eggs and threw those. She threw glasses, cups, plates, everything that was breakable, she threw. Before she knew it she was destroying the kitchen. Appliances were knocked to the ground, cabinets doors were open or broken, drawers were pulled out and the contents were thrown. Everything she touched and could move was now threw across the room, broken. She looked around at the chaos she had caused. She snapped her eyes to the doorway when she heard someone and saw Harry. Tears came to her eyes.

"I… I don't know what to do." Her lower lip trembled. "I…" She looked around at her mess. She squatted down and started to pick up broken pieces with shaky hands. "I'll clean it." She whispered. "I'll clean it." she repeated. For some reason those words seem to have more meaning to them then what they actually meant.

Harry's heart broke for her, it broke for what she had endure because Sune and Celes were hurt. He walked across the minefield and picked her up and popped them out to their room. He got her into the bed and just sat with her and let her cry. This was what he did, let her cry, process and then he was there to talk when she finished. He was still upset about Celes and he still hadn't really addressed it, not really. He held Roman and rocked. "Why do you think you can clean this?" He asked in a hushed whisper after a while.

"Because... because, I can't protect them." She gave another sob. She pressed her face into his chest. "I can't protect them. And they got hurt because of it. And sensei will get hurt too. I took Sune and sensei might get hurt... what use am I if I can't protect the ones that I love?" She cried more. "I have to clean... I have to clean up and make them feel better. Its the only thing I can do."

Harry rubbed her back and then picked her up. "I have something to show you." He said and carried her to the group room. He stood them outside the door and made her listen cloaking her sounds.

"No!" Came a squeal from Celes. "You can't do that." She was saying.

"Well, it'll make her laugh." Sune was heard saying. "Don't we want her to laugh?"

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes and listened.

"Well, yes, we do but I mean, Lee won't like it. You're talking about tying him to a chair and the dessert part would be good... Cover him in it for her." Celes said and giggled.

"And a bow, he will need a bow." Sune said.

"You live for humiliation." She teased.

"Nope, I live for fun." He was heard laughing.

Harry carried Roman away. "They are 'cleaning' each other and finding a way to make you feel better." He said softly as they walked.

She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "But… but I can't protect them. Why… why does this keep happening? I know I'm strong, I can do anything… but how can I not protect the ones I love?"

Harry got her back to their room and sat down with her and held her close. "Let me tell you something, Ku'uipo. I feel like that everyday. I do... And I just... How do I protect all of you its my job. I know how you feel. And I don't know how to do it yet and I've been trying for years. That's why I warpath when something happens or I punch the hell out of a bag... I can protect you all, all the time." He said. "But we have to except that and be glad they are alive and well"

Roman nodded as she wiped her eyes again. "Okay." She sniffed and looked down at her hands. "Okay."

Harry hugged her tighter and kissed her ear. "Roman, we can do it together you know. It's not just your responsibility. I'm your partner remember? I'm not above all the lengths you go to to protect our family. I'm sorry too, for just going without you. I'm really sorry I should have told you." He said holding her and rocking a little. "Em told me and I just... Had to go."

She nodded, "I was so mad at you for leaving me. We are partners but you just left me." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "But I understand… I would have done the same."

Harry nodded. "I know." He sighed "What are we going to do?" He chuckled. "Little better?"

She nodded and wiped at her cheeks. "Yes. I have to clean the kitchen before Lee see it. I told Celes and Sune I would make them breakfast."

Harry chuckled. "I'll help, I watched you do it." He said and stood setting her on her feet.

Roman smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. But I'm blaming you if Lee sees it before its clean." She told him.

"Nope!" He said and smacked her ass and walked out their room laughing.

Celes giggled again and walked with Sune to the kitchen and Celes stopped. "What happened?" She gasped looking at Lee.

Lee looked at Celes with real tears in his eyes. He was on his knees holding a few broken plates in his hands. "I… I… I don't know… I came down to make breakfast…. and… and I found the kitchen like this… who could do this… why would they do this? What have I ever done so wrong to have this done to me?" He sniffed. "I… my kitchen."

Roman stopped and turned away before Celes, Sune, or Lee could see her.

Celes gave a little noise and walked over to Lee and got him up. "Come on baby, I'll help you clean." She said.

Harry stopped Ro and walked her back into the kitchen. "We should help too."

Sune chuckled a little and shook his head. "My wrathful little goddess."

Roman gave a little noise in the back of her throat as Harry pushed her towards the kitchen.

"I can't." Lee said. "Its gone… its all gone. I just… I have to go lay down. It the end of life." he wiped at his eyes and walked out the kitchen. He didn't even seem to notice Roman and Harry.

Roman made another noise in the back of her throat. She walked to the kitchen and blushed hotly. "Sorry." Roman whispered as she pushed some brokenshards into a little pile with her sock covered toe. "I'll clean it up, I promise."

Celes suddenly saw Damon looking the same way and she walked right up to Roman and hugged her. "It's alright, we will fix it and make him happy too." She whispered and rubbed Romans back.

Harry smiled and watched Celes and Roman and backed out of the kitchen to let Roman spend time with Sune and Celes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to destroy the kitchen… it just happened." Roman told Celes again. "I should… I'll clean it, I promise. I'll make it all better."

"It's alright. Let's make it good and then we can surprise Lee." She said and pulled back and smiled at her. "Okay?" She asked.

Roman nodded and gave a little smile. "Okay." She took a deep breath and nodded again. "Okay, lets clean, I'll still make you breakfast."

Sune chuckled and helped the girls clean up Romans mess. He noticed a few times Celes' magic sputtered. That baby was going to be hard on them.

Celes, Ro and Sune finished about the time John was coming back down with kids. Ro was already cooking again and Sune and Celes sat joking with Roman as she cooked.

"Hey," John said. "Do you know what's wrong with Lee? He's curled up in a ball, still in bed."

"Yeah, daddy said life is over." Lana said. "Even Ree-ree couldn't get him out of bed."

"I tried to get him too!" Damon said. "Asked if I could play with his books, he said go ahead. Life was over and he didn't need them."

Celes gave a little noise. "I'll be back." She slid off her stool and spread out her limited magic and found him in his and Ro's room. She poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." He said, sounding depressed. "I don't care."

Celes sighed a little and walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Lee and ran her fingers over his face and into his hair. "Hey Chocolate Bear." she whispered.

"What, Celes?"

"Will you come downstairs with me?" she asked. "Please."

"No, I'm just going to rot here in bed. Life is over for me. Let me just waste away in peace." He told her as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and pulled the blanket back and leaned over and kissed his nose. "Oh, Lee." she whispered. "You'll feel better once you do." she insisted.

"No, I'll just die a more horrible death. If I stay here, I'll just waste away here, while down there I'll just die faster. My heart just broke, my life is over, I'm ruined. There is no purpose for me any more.

Roman giggled from the doorway. "Sorry." She said as she covered her mouth.

Celes gave a little sigh and got up. "Maybe you'll get up for Roman." she said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And don't die, please. I wouldn't know what to do." she whispered and then turn and left touching Roman's arm on the way out.

Roman smiled and walked into the room. She crawled into the bed and spooned against him. "Lee, Makuakane. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was terrible. Did you see it? It looked liked a tornado hit the room."

"I'm sorry. I'm the one that did it. I destroyed your sanctuary, and I'm sorry."

"You… you… destroyed my kitchen?" he asked. "You, destroyed…"

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what happened. I was cooking and I cut myself, then all of a sudden I was just… throwing things."

"But… why?"

"I don't know. I just… its how I cope sometimes. I just… destroy rooms. I just… I just… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I cleaned it up and fixed everything. If you go downstairs you will see its like it never happened."

Lee sat up and sighed, "Ro," He pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm sorry, I just cope that way. And I'm so sorry. I made breakfast, without destroying the kitchen. So please, come and…"

"No more kitchen for you! No more. You are _not_ allowed to cook in my kitchen any more. I mean it! Oh, I'll even make a charm." He picked her up and walked down to the kitchen. "She is not allowed into this kitchen unsupervised, and she _cannot_ cook in my kitchen either."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "Isnt that a little extreme?" he asked.

"Did you _not_ see my kitchen?" Lee asked with a horrified look on his face.

"It was destroyed." Celes whispered. "Our kitchen." she added. "She looked so much like Damon when she was apologizing the time I caught him and Alan in the kitchen…" she trailed off and sighed a little.

"It was destroy! Everything!" Lee said. "You didn't see what I saw, you didn't feel what I felt!"

Roman smiled and kicked her legs a little. "I really, did destroy the kitchen, I can understand where he is coming from. I'll make it up. I promise."

Celes smiled a little and nodded. "It okay though now, yeah?" she asked and put her hand on the island and a root shot out of it and she jumped back and fell off her stool with a yelp. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

Lee's mouth fell open.

"That looks like a root." Roman said. "Like… a plant root." She slipped out of Lee's arms. "And it grew right out of the island."

Sune laughed, "It looks like your island is going to have a tree. Get it, a tree on an island."

Celes got up, Harry helping her and stared at the root. "Its too soon." she whispered.

"Mama!" Albus said running in, he hugged her tightly and then looked at the root. "Hey! I know how to do that I can make..." he paused and looked at all his parents. "I didn't do it I swear."

"My kitchen…" Lee whispered.

"No, Albie you didn't do it. I did, I think." Celes said.

"Oh! I'll show you how to make it go back." he said dragging her over to it. "Okay so close your eyes and concentrate so hard your brain hurts and then think about it going back to where it came from and it will." he said.

Celes did as her son said and when she opened her eyes the root had gone back and it appeared as though it had never been there before. She smiled a little and leaned down and kissed Albie's head. "Thank you." she said to him.

"Can I have a cupcake?" he asked.

"Sugar baby, no, breakfast." she said.

"Awe Mama." he whined.

"Eat your breakfast, Albus." she said more sternly.

"Fine." Albie pouted and sat down.

Celes turned and saw Lee's face and felt a little irritated. "Its fine." she said and walked up to him. "See, all back to normal." she sighed and shut her eyes and then opened them and stepped around him and started out of the kitchen.

"We may need to put cloves on her." Lee said as he looked at the island.

Roman shook her head. "He is going to be very sensitive about the kitchen for a while." She whispered to Sune. "Celes, Em can help you." She said as she followed her out the kitchen. "She's the one that has been helping Albie develop his powers. It was part of… it was the plan."

Celes stopped as tears filled her eyes and she turned to Roman. "I don't want the druid magic." she whispered. "Its replacing my actual magic… Roman, I can't be your light… I don't think… I think I should stay around. It could be bad." she whispered. "I think I should go somewhere until the baby gets here."

Roman stopped as she looked down at Celes. She had a feeling this would happen but she wasn't ready for her to do… this. "I think you should… You should talk to everyone else before you decide something. Okay? So, don't do anything else, yet. We all have to talk this through, and whatever you decide, You know I'll support you, right?"

Celes smiled. "I know you will." she whispered and wiped her cheeks. "But you don't want this baby. None of you do, and that's okay. _I_ want this baby and that's enough." she kissed Roman's cheek. "I'm going to go to my workroom, bring me breakfast?" she asked.

"You know you are wrong about that." Roman told her. "There is one other if not, two other people that want the baby." She rubbed her hands together. "John, wants it. So does, Em. And since the kids don't know how the child was made, they are excited." She walked up to her and cupped her face. "We all need time to adjust. We can't all just accept it right away, but in time, you know we will all learn to love the baby."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Even if you do, this child doesn't have a father. This child has a mad man you killed in a cave and me. I'm it, I'm all this baby has right now. And I know you all support me and want to hold me up but… I have to do this alone. And I know by keeping it I sort of put myself into that pain… but…" she shut her eyes and stepped closer to Roman and hugged her tightly. "I love you." she whispered and then pulled back and turned to go again.

"I can't protect you." She told her. "I love you so much and I would give my life to protect you, but… I can't. I'm so… pissed off that I can't protect you… you or Sune. So… the only thing I can do is just… clean up." She whispered. "I can only support you. If you need love for your child, then love I will give."

Celes turned around and looked at Roman and walked back to her and lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You _can_ and always have protected me. I got taken because _I_ was stupid. You can't…" she sighed and framed Roman's face with her hands and kissed her on the mouth and sighed. "I trust you more than anyone on the planet, I know you will protect me and I know you're doubting it right now because Sune and I got hurt, but we are fine and will be fine. No one is taking him again and I'm not going anywhere either." she kissed her again and again. "You have always protected me, from myself mostly but you have." she whispered. She stood with Roman like that for a few minutes occasionally kissing her. "I don't want you to feel this way anymore." she sent out her thoughts to Sune so he knew what she was feeling.

Sune appeared in the hall with the girls and leaned agaisnt the wall. "You know… I'm the man." he teased Roman lightly.

Roman sniffed a little and looked over to him. "Yeah, I know… but, I'm a badass too… I protect what is mine. I don't like that my loved ones get hurt and I can't do anything about it. I feel so… helpless."

Sune stood up from the wall and walked over slowly and then wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "Ro, I went to protect you." he whispered. "That's why I got hurt. I was protecting my family and you." he said.

"But you still go hurt… We… we are suppose to protect you." She looked up at him. "I… I'm sorry. I'm just… I feel so off kilter. I love you both so much and I couldn't prevent any of this from happening."

Celes smiled. "I don't think anyone could have." she whispered. "Nightmares… they weren't nightmares. I didn't realize it, I didn't ask Diamond. It had been so very long since I'd had visions like that that I didn't know." she said and shut her eyes. "It was suppose to happen, and I'm not quite sure why yet."

"And as for me, well we knew the god would be coming for me sooner or later. I'm not Nogitsune anymore." Sune said. He kept how afraid he was masked from Roman, telling Celes how scared he was that something was going to happen, that what the god said was true was hard enough. He couldn't say it to Roman.

She held tightly to both Celes and Sune. "You two are mine. I want to lock you guys away in a safe…. room or something, and keep you guys there and safe. Then nothing will ever happen to you." She leaned her head against Celes'.

Celes giggled. "I might hurt him if we are locked in a room for too long."

Sune chuckled. "Nah, you'd get so angry and then get all soft and touchy the way you do." he tease.

Celes gave a little huff. "Ruining the moment." she said.

"Making it better." he said and wrapped his arms around both girls.

Roman giggled as she enjoyed the feel of them both around her. "I love you guys." She giggled again and laughed. "You two are so predictable."

Celes gave a little noise and looked at her. "How are we predictable?" she asked and then looked up at Sune and blushed a little. "We are not predictable."

"He picks on you, you become all grr, 'I have list and you're on it.' and he goes all, 'What list, you don't have a list.' and you blush and he smiles. Predictable." she giggled.

"Oh, she has a list alright, its a sex list, that's what it is. Other then that she has _no_ list." He poked Celes' nose and chuckled.

Celes blushed deeper red and looked at the floor. "Its okay though, you like the sex list." she whispered and smiled a little at the floor.

"I never said I didn't like it, I'm just saying you don't have a list." He kept his arms around both girls.

Roman giggled a little. "I think that is her only list. Its short and depending on what you do to her your name may bump to the top." She smiled, "But I'm usually number one." she giggled.

Sune chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Ro." he said and sighed as he shut his eyes taking in her scent.

Celes sensed the little shift and kissed Roman's cheek and then stepped away. "I need to eat, I don't feel good." she said. "So I'm going to get a plate and go to my workroom."

Roman held her tighter and looked worriedly at her. "Don't… don't hide in there, kay?"

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I'll try not to." she said. "I promise you, I'll try not to."

"I need you." whispered. "As much as you need someone to help with the pain, I need you. I need to know you are okay." She looked up at Sune. "You too. Both of you, I mean it."

"Then maybe we should stick together till you feel better." Sune said.

Celes nodded. "We can do that." she whispered. "I'd like that if you would."

Roman nodded, "Yeah, I would, I really would."

"Well its settled, we are all staying together until Roman is satisfied that you and I are okay." Sune said to Celes.

Celes nodded. "Sounds good, we shall set up in the group room at night." she said and smiled. "Can I eat now? Seriously, baby is hungry so am I."

"Okay, sorry. I was suppose to make you guys breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Did you know that there is a perfectly good kitchen on the other side of the house. You see I still keep my room over there." Sune said as he pulled away long enough to wedge between the girls and take each of their hands. "And you can use that, cause Lee has no claim over it." he winked at Roman.

Celes frowned a little. "He only has partial claim over this sides kitchen. It was mine first." she grumbled under her breath.

Roman shook her head. "He, was traumatized. I did do a number on it. And we all know how territorial he is." She smiled at Her. "Is it too late to pick on you about your new powers?" she asked.

Celes groaned. "Please, please don't." she said and looked at Roman. "I don't want them." she pouted throwing a tiny tantrum as they walked to the other side of the house. "Druid magic… not cool." she pouted.

Roman frowned a little, "Maybe… maybe you can control them a little with the help of Hi'iaka."

Celes nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, yes I should ask her." she said and then sighed again. "Are we going to be okay?" she said referring to everyone. "Is this going to change everything?"

"I don't think so." She told her. "I think we will bounce back. We just need time, that is all."

Celes nodded and sat down at the little table and looked over at the kitchen counter and missed John for some reason fiercely in that moment and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Roman pulled out things for breakfast and started to cook, Then she warmed up a tortilla and melted butter all over it. "Here, this should hold you over for a little while." She told Celes as she gave it to her and continued to cook.

" _Hey are you three coming back?"_ Harry sent.

" _Not anytime soon."_ Celes sent him back.

" _We ran away and I'm putting Celes and Sune into a safety room and keeping them there to be safe."_ Roman sent.

" _You can't coop them up, they'll get all stir crazy."_ Harry said taking her seriously.

" _I will let them out for an hour once a day. It will be at random times so that no one will know or keep track, then I'll entertain them with games, movies, painting, drawing, arts and crafts, and even with my body if I have to."_

" _Roman."_ Harry sent in warning.

" _Yes, Harry?"_ The more she thought about it, the more she talked about it and thought about it, she figured she really could do it. " _And I can change locations periodically, like we will be in Hawaii, London, Hogmead, and even New Mexico. Yes, I can do this. I can_ totally _do this."_

" _Ro, you can't keep Celes from Lee anymore than you can keep yourself from me and vice versa. Be logical."_ Harry sent trying to appeal to her brain.

" _Thats true… I guess, I'll just have to lock everyone up then. First I start with Celes and Sune."_

Harry just sent back a growl giving up on it for that moment. He'd track her down later. He looked to Lee. "Sounds like Celes, Roman and Sune will be glued to one another for a while." he said.

Lee nodded, "It makes sense. Usually Ro cracks later. She needs her time." Lee passed plates around to the kids. "I just don't want her in here unsupervised."

Harry nodded. "I don't think that will be an issue mate. They are in the other kitchen." he said taking a plate and poking Lana's nose and offering her the hot sauce she liked for her eggs.

"Thank you." She said with a giggle.

Lee shook his head. "I should say she shouldn't be allowed in any kitchen, but, I can't." He shook his head again.

"We had a room for her to do that in in our old house in Hawaii." Harry noted. "Maybe we should make one here, both girls like to destroy rooms when they aren't sure how else to vent out their feelings."

"Really? Celes, hadn't… well, there was when she destroy the living room of her and Ro's home, but before then she never did so. I think Ro is rubbing off her." He smiled.

"Actually didn't Celes sort of kind of freak out in your guys loft after the Mona stuff… and the time she threw the candles up in your room… for some reason. She told me about that one." Harry asked as he ate his eggs. "But yeah, Ro is… you tend to pick up traits of the people you are with the most."

"It were candles but nothing drastic like this." lee told him. "Yeah, we do pick up on each other's traits." He smiled. "We'll be okay, you know." he told him. "We really will be."

Harry nodded and then glanced at John occupied with the kids and moved closer to Lee. "Are you worried that Celes having this kid might bring another scarier person into our lives?" He asked.

"No, I think, just as long as we have each other, we will be fine. The child will not be like Voldemort. There wasn't a love potion involved." he looked at Harry. "The child will be fine. Want to know how I know?"

"Hows that?" Harry asked.

"Look over to Noah. He is a very smart kid. Celes was mad when she was pregnant with him. Look at him, he is not just a smart kid, he is actually a very happy kid too. Roman loves him to death as well. Now look at Cello. When he was made, he was made out anger. It was as if both Ro and I raped each other. He is one of gullible, kids I enjoy. I mean, really? Cooties? And he is protective. He loves his siblings and he is my proud warrior. Then there is Bree. When Celes and I came together, it was not in love, we were hurt. I allowed Celes to use my body in order to have a moments time away from the hurt. Then there was Zoe. That was one of our hardest ones. Celes was so worried that no one would love her all because we all weren't there for Zoe's birth. But you love her, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Zoe makes it impossible not to, she's so little and cute and matter of fact about everything she does." he said looking at her showing Andrew something.

"Now look at Lark. Blaise is his birth father, but it took the three of us men, Celes and Ro to raise him. he is a very protective man, a strong man at that. A man that loves his mother and his father, but also calls us his father as well. So with this new one, who cares if the father was some mad man. He _didn't_ touch Celes. He implanted a gift that will only backfire on him and his people. We are a strong family and that child will call us father. That child will grow and it will love. There is nothing wrong with the child. The way it was conceived was different, but so was Belle. When it comes time to tell that child who their real father is, we will have to look to Em to remember the goodness that was in that man."

Harry nodded taking it all in, he could see what Lee meant. He sighed and sat back "I hear that." he whispered. "I hear that."

"That is what I have to keep in mind as well. Celes was _not_ hurt. _Nor_ was she touched. There was an usual way of her gaining a child, but to be fair, she didn't even know until she was told. They are both innocent in this. They are both safe now. Now, all we need to do is focus on ourselves and see where we stand. I stand with Celes. She is safe and she is untouched. She has a baby on its way, we will just have to do what we always do, watch her and I'll bust out the sumo suit." he smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." he laughed a little. "I'm with her, I'm not completely okay with the baby yet, but I'll always stand by her." he said nodding decidedly.

"Good, now…" He looked around. "Until Celes figures out those powers, keep her and Ro out of kitchen. I have a feeling those two put together in my kitchen is a recipe for chaos."

Harry laughed. "Yes sir." he said and shook his head.

The next few weeks went smoothly considering, Sune and Celes slept every night with Roman and spent most of their days with her. They ate together, joked together, and played together. Celes would draw Roman and Sune in rare times they weren't doing or talking. They were some of her love color pictures but some were actually sketches. She knew it had to be the baby. As for Sune she could see his fear and worry each night before they went to sleep. So she reached out and held his hand while he clung to it until they fell asleep finding comfort in one another as much as spending time with Roman.

One morning early about three weeks after getting back from China Sune woke with a jolt. He sat up in the bed and found only Roman there and heard Celes in the bathroom. She was in the bathroom this time every day for a week now. He went to get up but a dark shadow moved in the corner and he instantly went on guard. He flinched away though when the god stepped from the shadow. "I…" he started.

"Shh, we don't want to alert the little redhead or the sleeping dark one there." he said walking fluidly to the bed, he looked better which made Sune's stomach turn because he knew why he did.

"You leave." Sune said a little force behind his voice.

Kitaru gave a grin. " _I_ leave?" he asked. "Didn't I tell you what would happen?"

"Didn't you get enough last time you had me?" Sune popped off without a thought.

Kitaru's eyes flashed and he went to slap Sune but rethought it and smiled at Sune a little as he allowed his magic to trickled away from him in black trendles and start to crawl towards the bathroom and Roman as well. "You get to pick."

"Pick…" Sune started and watched the trnedles and his eyes widened. "Kitaru, stop."

"Pick." he said.

"It doesn't work that way, stop." he said getting up a little more.

"Pick, Kyo. This is your punishment for leaving before I said you could." the trendles started to crawl closer to both locations. "You're running out of time."

"Hey guys its time to…" Harry said and then jolted and felt Harmon rush forward and push god away ending the spell. "You do not belong here." he roared at him. "Leave this place now." he commanded.

Sune looked at his eldest brother and saw something he'd never seen on his face before, fear. Then he was gone. Sune gave a little noise and shut his eyes. "Thank you."

"Cecil's shield is thinning." Harmon said in response.

Celes came out of the bathroom looking pale and gripping a glass of water. She looked from Harry to Sune and then frowned. "What happened?"

"The god came…" Sune whispered and started to shake.

Celes went to the bed as Roman sat up and crawled in next to Sune and rubbed his back.

Roman watched them. "I'll talk to Ruth and the others." She said and slipped out of the bed. This was the third time something had happened and she couldn't do anything. "I'll talk to Ruth and we will put up another shield."

Harmon turned his eyes on Celes. "Why is Cecil's shield failing?"

Celes looked down at her water. "My magic is gone, and he won't leave me."

Harmon sighed and pulled Cecil out. "Lets go." he said to him leaving Harry.

"But Celes needs…" Cecil started.

"Celes needs you to not be all up inside her." he said and led Cecil away.

"Er, morning." Harry said and grabbed Roman's hand when she started to pass.

"Harmon!" Roman growled, "Don't you go too far, I need to talk to you." She looked to Harry, "Yeah?"

He was concerned about her, and had been for weeks. "Okay?" he asked her unable to think of anything else.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just need to take care of this issue." She looked over to Sune and Celes, "Lee will be up soon and breakfast will be starting. I'll bring down the drops for you, okay? Maybe if you take before you sleep you won't have morning sickness."

Celes gave a little smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but its pretty standard… well its actually the same exact time every day." she said and then snuggled down in the bed pulling Sune into her arms to soothe his shaking. "Don't stay gone too long." she said to Roman.

"Okay." She walked out before harry could stop her. She popped up to her work room. She popped down into the tank and looked around. "Harmon! Harmon, get out here!"

Harmon appeared to her and sighed. "Calm yourself little one." he said. "I had to get my wife and her brother."

"You, asshole," She growled as she poked him hard in the chest. "Will not talk to Celes in that tone, _ever_! You will treat her with respect and you will talk to her with respect her. I'm tired of the way you have been treating her."

Ruth appeared and looked at Roman then back at Harmon, "What's going on?"

Harmon raised his hands. "I simply asked her a question."

"No, you barked a question at her." Cecil said just as outraged. Leelane walked up. "Laney your husband is a giant asshole." he said to her.

"What happened? What's going on?" Leelane asked.

"I want everyone to know right here and now. Celes is to be treated with respect. Whatever prejudice you have against her suck it up! She is my wife and she is in Sune's life for good. You want to protect Sune you get along with Celes. Now, Cecil is sticking with Celes because the baby she is carrying took all her powers. Which means, that if I go dark no one can bring me back from it. With Cecil's help, there is a possibility that he can bring me back!" she socked Harmon's chest. "Don't you understand? We _need_ each other."

Harmon grabbed her hands and stopped her and looked into her eyes. "Roman, I meant no disrespect. I was more irritated with Cecil than Celes. I've come to see her in a different light as of late. Calm yourself little one. I will apologize if she was offended when we finish erecting a new shield to protect Sune." he said.

Cecil snorted. "You apologize, please." he said.

Harmon snapped his gaze to Cecil. "I can, I like your host. Its you I can't stand, in love with _my_ wife mooning over her, fawning over her."

"I think that's enough, Harmon." came Jonas's cool calm voice.

Harmon looked at his brother in law and sighed and dropped Roman's hands.

Leelane blushed a little and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Ruth rolled her eyes. "The drama continues."

Roman glared at her. "You are one to talk, where in the hell were you? That stupid god came into our room and I couldn't even feel it! He was standing just a foot away!" she pushed Ruth. "I can't do shit!" She squatted down and ran her fingers through her hair as she started to count and tried to calm herself down.

Before any of them could react Cecil scooped her up and walked her away from the group and sat her down on a rock and looked at her resting his hands on her upper thighs. "Roman, you have no control over this man. The god, he's like Sune… if he don't want you know he's there you won't. That is not your fault, none of this is your fault. We just need to stay closer now, we are trying to give the three of you space." he rubbed her thighs. "You're good at protecting them, don't let this guy take that away from you."

She sniffed as she nodded. "Its just… he was right there. I can usually feel them. I should have… I should have known… At night I can feel…" She shivered a little as she felt her body heat up a little. "I can feel Sune… when his guard drops… he's scared." she whispered.

"When you're terrorized by someone your entire life, brought down beaten and just treated like dirt you tend to develope that fear." Cecil pressed his forehead to Roman's. "That's what the god wants, he wants Sune to stay scared and the reason why is because that little fox is more powerful than the god spirit." he said to her. "He's sharing his fear with Celes because she's easing it. I don't know how she's doing it but she is. We need him to not be afraid and stand up to his brother and the cycle will end."

Roman nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Its because they are both in pain. They are easing each other's pain… I can't even do that." She whispered. "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong now. I can't seem to do anything right this time around. Do you know how much that sucks? I'm Celes' hero. I'm also Sune' hero too. And my two people I need to protect and soothe are hurt and I can't soothe either one of them."

Cecil pushed her hair back. "Oh, but Roman you do. They both feel better when you are in the room. To both of them you are the center and they orbit." he whispered. "They are also helping each other because both of them went through a trauma that altered them slightly but they have you too. You are helping by just being with them every day."

She nodded. "We need to protect Sune. I want this drama to go away. I want my fox to play with me… I also want my Cel-bear to play with too. Then I want to play with both of them at the same time." she blushed a little and smiled. "I know its too soon to for Celes, but… I can't seem to stop thinking about that." She whispered and gave little smile.

Cecil smiled and shook his head. "Want to know a secret? She thinks about it too." he said to her. "I keep trying to tell her shes okay now if shes thinking about that but she keeps saying shes not sure yet. But I know she is."

She giggled. "I'm not going to rush her. I'm just a little horny, and your hands touching my thighs didn't help any." she pinched her fingers together much like how Bryce does when he gets annoyed.

Cecil laughed and slid his hands down the sides of her thighs. "I can scratch that itch." he whispered. "Or you can just tell Celes how you're feeling." he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She giggled a little. "I may take you up on that. I don't want to push Celes until she is ready." She sighed. "We need to protect my fox."

"Yes we do." Cecil said and kissed Roman again and then lifted her and carried her back to the others. "Shield time, should take long but this time it can be all of us." he said. The group gathered ending their quabbles to unite for Sune and erected a perfect shield. "He is safe now." Cecil said to Roman and hugged her to him tightly

Celes felt the power of something new build up around the house and sighed. "Feel that Sune? They did it. You're safe now." she whispered to him and kissed his cheeks.

He gave a little sigh and nodded. "I sorry."

Celes gave a little smiled. "Why?" she asked him.

"I couldn't do anything… I just… I couldn't do anything."

Celes framed his face with her hands and stopped him. "Sune, its okay. Its not your fault. Look at me, he _can't_ hurt us. He can't, and wouldn't have been able to even if Harry hadn't come in. Its not your fault your brother is cruel."

He looked down at her and nodded. "I'm still sorry. We were having a good time. The three of us, and now… its changed."

Celes gave him a little smile. "And how is that?" she asked. "So a stupid guy came, who cares. He is nothing, whats important is that we are all okay and that he can't get to us. We can still have fun." she said.

"Roman is upset." He said. "She has been suspecting something was wrong because I have told her or haven't opened up to her about it. Now she knows you been soothing me. She feels like she can't protect us or sooth us properly."

Celes gave a little flinch and dropped her hands and scooted back from him. "I didn't mean to make her feel that way, but you make me forget what happened to me." she whispered. "I think we are good at helping one another because we are both so far removed from each other."

He sighed, "It's not your fault. I take the blame in this. She has been waiting for me to open up about it. And I haven't. I just… I just didn't want… I want to protect her too. I knew if I opened to you about it you would focus on me and less on your pain. I wanted to help you too."

Celes looked up at him as tears filled her eyes and she suddenly got up on her knees and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered and sat back down and sighed. "We will work it all out. Don't worry." she said.

He poked her side and then tugged on her hair. "I told you that you would fall deep for me." He half teased.

Celes blushed and smiled a little. "I can't help it, I love all the way, not just a little." she shrugged and pushed his shoulder and found herself slipping off his shoulder and headed for a nose dive onto the bed.

Sune allowed her to fall onto the bed and watched her bounced. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that was cute. You looked like this little thing bouncing on the bed!"

Celes growled and rolled over and grabbed the front collar of his shirt. She brought him down so he was half on top of her and then used her teeth to bite his lower lip. It was little hard but not painfully. She sighed smiling a little.

He pulled back, "Don't do that."

Celes stiffened. "I'm sorry." she whispered and sat up.

"I think we need to go get some breakfast." He laced his hand with hers so she couldn't find an excuse to run. "I love you, Celes, okay? And you will trust me to take care of you by being, blunt, picking on you, and taking your mind off things, right?"

Celes nodded but didn't say anything.

He tugged on her hair. "Stop pouting." He pulled her off the bed. "What comes down but never goes up?"

Celes looked at him and used her free hand to wipe at the stray tear. "I don't know." she said softly.

"Yes you do." he told her as he tucked her into his side but still held her hand. 'Think about it."

"Rain?" she asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"Very good," he smiled. "Now, when it rains what goes up?"

"Umbrellas if you're smart." she said.

He smiled. "Yep. Now," He paused and turned to face her. "What is the longest to word in the dictionary?"

Celes looked at him and thought and then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Smiles, because there is a mile between each s."

Celes' face split into a grin as that sank in, it was more than something to make her smile. She shook her head and sighed she started them on their way again. "I was only upset because I felt normal for ten seconds."

"Normal?" He snorted. "You are _not_ normal. You are this mutant, short, redhead, that has this temper… and God, don't get me started on sexual energy. I mean… wow!" he chuckled and ducked away from her.

"Get back here!" she said when he came back up she attempted to smack him again. "I am not a mutant!" she said.

Sune laughed and continued to move out her way before she could hit him. Once they were at the main part of the house and to the kitchen, he quickly moved out her way, which in turn caused her to slip.

Lee caught her, "Hey! Don't make me get the sumo suit." he told her. "What is going on here?"

"Celes is upset cause I call her a small short tempered, horny redhead." Sune teased as he winked at her.

Celes glared at Sune and then looked up at Lee. "He is a mean fox. Picking on me and making me slip and fall on purpose." The truth was she was upset and felt a little dumb about what she's done but while he's teased her it had just felt so... Not like her world was a little messed up. It had been nice until he'd told her no. She smiled and knew Sune heard every word she just thought but didn't care. "I'm suppose to eat but I'm not really hungry." She said to Lee.

"Are you feeling sick?" Lee asked. He touched her head.

" _And that is why I said stop pouting._ " Sune sent her. " _I said no, not to be mean or to pull down your normal moment. I said no, because it would hurt Roman if she found us. She has been mooning after you and you haven't even notice. She wants us both and you didn't notice. So, me kissing you or doing more would hurt her. And don't get me wrong. I do want to touch you._ "

Celes looked at Sune and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant, I have morning sickness." she said and wiped at her eyes. "And apparently little emotional control." she sniffed. "I'm going to find Roman… or something." she said and left before either of them could stop her. Celes walked up to Roman's workroom and waited for her to come out of the terrarium for the Japanese spirits. She curled up on one Roman's beanbags and let herself cry a little. Its not that she hadn't noticed its that until a few days ago she hadn't been ready for it. She still wasn't entirely sure. Her body raged at her about it though. Being pregnant did that as much as just wanting physical contact from someone. She wiped her cheeks again and shut her eyes, God how nice it would be to just have Roman to herself for a few hours but lately she couldn't get that. The last few days she had tried even but it wasn't going to happen. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Roman popped out with the spirits. "I don't care what your issues are but you stay close to your hosts. I don't want that bastard coming into my house uninvited. This is not his home and we have children here. We have children here and next door. So both houses are shielded. And I have another child on the way. So whatever beef you have with each other, grill it up and eat it! I am not a patient woman, especially now." She growled at them.

Cecil rubbed her back. "Okay, okay. We can stow it." he said.

"I guess." Harmon said and grabbed Leelane's hand and led her out.

"Celes."Jonas said nodding to her so Roman would turn.

Celes sniffed and looked up. "Um, hi." she said.

"Cel-bear, what's wrong?" She asked as she took in her tears and felt herself soften to her. God, just looking at made her want to wrap her arms around her and kiss her. She wanted to feel Celes love and light. Her body craved it.

"I'll step outside." Ruth said and gave a little bow before stepping out.

Cecil withdrew along with Jonas.

Celes gave a little sniff and looked up at Roman. "Do you want me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I want you, Celes." Roman told her. "I've wanted you since we were kids. I'll always want you." She knelt down in front of her. "Cel-bear, what's wrong?"

Celes sighed. "I had this… moment with Sune and I felt normal. Normal as well you know normal is for us. I don't… Its not like I expected it to go anywhere I just felt normal. I'm starting to feel more… okay." she whispered and looked at Roman and reached out and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want you too." she whispered. "I want to stop having everyone tiptoetiptoe around me and worry I'll freak out if they touch me wrong. I have a baby, I didn't have sex… I'm fine… I mean really." she whispered. "I'm really okay actually."

"Oh, Cel. We have been with each other. How do you know that the others dont want you? We know..." she sighed and scooted closer to her. "We love you, Celes. We all want to move forward from your experience. However, we also want to make sure you are okay." She shivered a little. "We also need comfort as well. As much as you need comfort we need it from you too."

Celes looked at her and bit her lip and let her fingers go down to Roman's neck and run along it lightly. "I can do that." she whispered as she traced one of Roman's collarbones and shivered a little as she watched her reaction. "I can comfort you, let me." she whispered and leaned over and kissed her as she let her hand slip further down to Roman's cleavage.

Roman shivered. She leaned closer to Celes and couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. "Celes… I need you." She whispered. "I need you so bad. Not just sexually, but… I need you. I need to feel you and make sure you are okay. I want to feel your love too."

Celes pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes. "I still have magic, its not… regular magic but its still in me. And our connection isn't gone, I can still talk to the boys I can still feel you." she whispered and placed her hand on Roman's heart and lifted Roman's to her own. She took a deep breath and allowed her love to flow from her and nudged open their connection and sighed. "See." she said a little breathlessly as she felt Roman's need fill her and add to her own. "Still here."

She gave a gasp and sighed at the same time. She leaned her forehead against Celes' and closed her eyes. She felt so… She pressed her lips to hers and moaned. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she tasted her. She slowly crawled onto her. She wrapped her legs and arms around her and just held her. "Mine." She said with a pout. "All mine."

Celes slid her hands up Roman's back and shivered. "Yes, I am. And you are mine." she whispered and kissed Roman's neck allowing the love she held for her to surround them and fill them both. "I love you, God… I'm so in love with you." she whispered and left little kisses all over Roman's neck.

Roman moaned and shivered. She rubbed her back kissed her again. "I love you. I'm really in love with you. I just… I don't know what to do some times." She pulled Celes more to her. "I… I felt so lost. I felt so lost, and dark, and I felt like I couldn't touch you. Celes, I love you. I love you so much, I would do anything for you. I just… I need you." She kissed her again.

Celes kissed Roman back and moaned and pulled away. "Don't keep it from me, don't try to hide it. Talk to me when you need me. I will always be there for you, whatever you need no matter what. I would do anything for you as well. I love you more than anything." she whispered and kissed Roman again. "I need you too. Please Roman." she whispered and kissed her again and then down her chin and moaned as her hands slid around to Roman's thighs and up them. "God…" she gasped.

Roman gasped and shivered as her body heated up. Then she couldn't stop touching Celes. She started pulling at close, trying to get to skin, to feel the warmth of her. She moaned as she kissed down her neck and finally found a way to get her nightgown off her. She moaned again and kissed her and let her hands slide down her body and touch her. She cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Celes gasped and rolled back and moaned as her hands automatically gripped her thighs. She looked at Roman and moaned. "Ro… take… clothes… off." she moaned and rolled her hips up and shivered as she moved her hands to Roman's pajama pants and started to push them off. "Please… I have to touch you." she whispered as an urgency for Roman set in.

Roman moaned as she pushed down her pants and pulled off her tanktop. She pulled Celes and slid her hands down to her core. She slid her fingers into her and moaned as she felt her. "God…" She adjusted her leg so that one of her legs between hers. She pumped her fingers in and out of her and moaned. "What do you want?" She moaned. "Celes, tell me what you want."

Celes rolled her hips and slid her own fingers down to Romans core. "You I want..." She squealed and moaned. "God I want all of you!" She gasped and kissed Roman taking in the feel of their naked bodies pressed close together. She shivered and her core throbbed around Romans fingers. She could feel her juices leaking and panted. She'd missed Roman. She's missed how Roman touched her and made her feel safe and protected with it. She kissed down her neck and nipped her collarbones. "God don't ever stop." She gasped.

She moaned as she pumped her fingers faster into her. She moaned as she kissed her and just felt her. She felt so back to normal. She moaned as she kissed her again. "I won't. Believe me, I won't." She pressed her thumb to her clit and rubbed it as she pumped her fingers more.

Celes started to give little squeals of pleasure and looked at Roman. She wanted to give her more pleasure as well she shivered and pumped into her faster too. She closed her eyes and gave into her completely. She was Roman's wholly in that moment she let the magic of her light that still burned in her build up and surround them. "Roman." She screamed her name but felt like she was whispering it.

Roman shivered and rolled her hips. Her body tightened and she moaned as she kissed her neck. She sucked on it and moaned as she held Celes tighter and pumped her fingers faster. "Ce-Ce-Celes… Celes… I'm… I'm… God, please…" She covered her mouth with Celes and drove her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she sucked on her tongue. "God, Celes…"

Celes nodded. "Don't stop, don't stop… it… I can't…" she panted and moaned and kissed down Roman's neck frantically leaving little hickies and she arched as more juices leaked and looked at Roman. "Baby Girl… now please God now." she panted out and her eyes shut tightly as she felt her whole body tighten and release.

Roman gave a scream as she jerked against her Celes and shivered. She moaned and sighed as she breathed heavier. "God… Celes…" She kissed her and moaned against her lips as her body jerked again.

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "I love you." she whispered and nuzzled Roman's neck. She pulled back and looked at her. "You know I'm always going to want you, no matter what, yeah? No matter what happens to me or you or us. I will always want you."

She nodded as she sniffed. "I love you Celes. I just… I just wanted you to make sure you were okay with it. We all are, actually. We want you to be okay with us." She nuzzled her neck and moaned as she took her scent in and pressed her nose to it. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Celes shivered and moaned. "I love you so much." she hugged Roman tightly. She sighed and shut her eyes and just laid like that with Roman. She gave a little noise when she felt her stomach give a little flip. She moaned for not the good reason. "Ro… I don't want to let go but if you don't get off me I might vomit on you." she swallowed hard.

Roman popped up, "Sorry! Oh, the drops, we need the drops. The bathroom is through there." She pointed.

Celes nodded already running for the toilet and slid down in front of it and emptied whatever was left in her belly. She held onto the toilet and her eyes watered as she dry heaved for a few minutes and then fell back from the toilet and groaned. "It hasn't been this bad since Vinny!" she whined to Roman.

"I know, sweetie. If all your magic was gone then you wouldn't feel it and have morning sickness. I didn't with Belle." She told her and gave her the drops. "It time to see John again. I know he is worried about you. You have only be around me and Sune… so its time to see everyone else." She kissed Celes on top of her head. "No more hiding, okay?"

Celes sagged a little but nodded. "I saw Lee for ten seconds this morning." she whispered knowing that was a lame attempt. She stood up at the drop settled her stomach. "I should try and eat and … I need to see John so he can tell me how the baby is." she said and touched her belly, it was still flat and would be for a few more weeks. She looked at Roman. "We need clothes… although I wish I had been okay sooner than these last weeks could have been naked in the sheets."

Roman laughed as she went to her closet and pulled out a maxie dress for Celes to use and then she pulled on black leggings, and purple shirt that barely covered ass. She padded over to Celes and helped her up. "Come on, Lee knows how to take care of you. Its time for food. I'll get John, kay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and held onto Roman's hand. "We are still going to sleep together right?" she asked of herself, Roman and Sune.

"If no one has claimed time with you then yes, Sune and I will still sleep with you." She brushed some of Celes' hair back. "They love you, you know. They need their Celes time as well."

Celes smiled and looked at the ground as they walked. "I don't…" she shook her head. "I didn't want to know if they didn't because I kept the baby, so I hid with you." she whispered as Roman led her into the kitchen.

"Hey," She lifted her chin, "They need time. Sune accepted you because lets face it, Sune is Sune, he accepts things faster. I accepted it because I _had_ time with you. Four weeks to be exact. So, give them time as well, who knows, maybe they will accept you faster than you think." She kissed her with a soft moan. "Lee is your warrior, he wants to see you and make sure you are okay. He wants to feel your love too." She gave a little frown as she looked at Celes. "Cel, you have been closed off. We can feel you but we can't feel your love. Then now your powers are fading, its going to a little harder."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "That's all me, that's not the druid magic taking over… but no more okay?" she asked. "Feel?" she asked and let herself open up to Roman and into the connection gradually.

Roman smiled at her and hugged her, "I love you too, my wife. Now go and have Lee make you something to eat. I need to go get John."

Celes nodded and walked into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance and watched Lee cooking. She didn't see Sune in the kitchen and hoped he was alright. She stood silently and watched Lee trying to figure out what to say to him.

Lee looked over to her, "Come sit down. What would you like for breakfast? Oh, what are you craving?" he asked a little excited. He had missed her so much, but he knew that She needed time with Roman and adjust. But he missed her and the more he did the more he thought of the baby and became excited. He really was a sap for their babies. He cleared his throat. "I mean… yeah."

Celes smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind the ways she did when they were in their own kitchen and he cooked for them. "I've had this thing for Doritos, cool ranch mostly, sour cream and cheddar cheese. After my morning sickness goes away I've been craving bacon, doesn't matter what kind. And crispy bacon, eggs are okay but sometimes make me sick. I've been eating a lot of sandwiches, cold hot, doesn't matter. I think I want the lunch meat." she giggled. "And tomatoes… And I have been dieing for a Lee's McDonalds style burger." she said.

Lee smiled big. He turned and picked her up like one of the little kids and held her to him. "God, I miss you." He told her. "Oh, I missed you so much… have you gotten shorter? You seem smaller than I remember. Oh, Celes." He kissed her and then remembered himself and broke it. "Sorry, I just… sorry." He said as he put her down.

Celes smiled up at him and stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his and moaned a little. "I'm good." she whispered and kissed him again. "And no, I am not shorter, I am the same size I have always been." she poked his side and allowed herself to open up some more in the connection so he could feel her a little better, and feel her love.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. "My Celes." He told her. "God, where have you been?" he buried his face into her hair. "Zoe has been picking on me. Then when she does, Bree starts picking on me. And don't get me started on Damon. He is a terror!"

Celes giggled. "He does it cause he loves you, they all do. And is Zoe picking on you about Teal again? She told me last week that you said she couldn't have a teal room, but to be fair when she showed me the picture it reminded me of our room in the flat and I nearly fell over I was laughing so hard. I said no too for the record."

"Oh, thank _God_! I saw it and nearly had a heart attack! I told her no, and then I don't know what happened but we got into an argument. I mean _really_! _I_ was arguing with a _child_! It didn't help that Damon suggested she should go to you. Oh! That little brat!" he picked her up and sat her on a stool. "How about a breakfast sandwich?"

Celes gave a little squeal and nodded. "That is why you are the best at cooking for me. I didn't even know I wanted that, but you knew I would." she said and shook her head. "Dai seems to think if he eggs Zo on, that eventually you'll just cave. He's figured out you're soft with the girls."

"I… I am not!" He frowned. "No, I'm not." He pulled out bread, bacon, eggs, and cheese.

Celes giggled. "Lee that is one of your sexiest qualities. I think its why other women look at you when we are out with our family. You just… you're so good with them… and then stupid other women look at you like that's a Daddy I want to take to my bed…" she growled. "So yes, its good you are soft and even better that you don't even know how sexy that makes you." she winked.

He scuffed and then muttered as he started to cook. "Do you want tomatoes in your sandwich or mixed in your eggs?"

"Oh! Mix it with the eggs, that sounds yummy." she said and kicked her legs starting to relax and feel even better. "Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a new tea set for Bree, hers is all chipped and she still likes to have her parties. Have you noticed they are starting to become more British and less like a little girl playing, I thought we could get her a proper set that she pulls out for special parties."

Lee smiled, "Yes, I have noticed. We can do that soon. Christmas is coming up soon." he tuned and saw Zoe walk in and groaned when he noticed the new determination on her face. "Yes, Miss, Zoe?"

Damon ran in and skidded to a hault. He smiled up at him as he crossed his little arms over his chest. "She wants a teal room."

"And I said no and mama said no." Lee said as he went back to cooking.

Damon nudged Zoe. " _Go on, tell him. Rain's room is all pink. Go on."_

"But Rain's room is all pink." she said.

Celes looked down at her daughter and winced because she was the reason it was.

"And Mama was the one who let her do that!" Zoe said gaining fuel. "Rainy says so!"

"Zoe…" Celes started.

Lee groaned. He looked at Damon and squinted his eyes at him. Then he looked at Zoe. "Zoe, baby, sweetie," He smiled. "How about me and you go through some nice pictures and find a room that _isn't_ all teal, but has teal in it? Sounds like fun?"

"Nope, she wants it all teal!" Damon said stepping up.

"Who are you, her manager?"

Damon puffed out his little chest. "All teal!"

"Well, it _can't_ be _all_ teal. It can have _some_ teal."

"All teal!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop!" Celes snapped at both of them. "Dai, keep your mouth shut, Lee stop rising to his bait. And Zoe, go look at Rainy's room don't just let Dai tell you its all pink. Its not _all_ pink. And maybe we can find you some soft grays to go with it. I saw a picture of curtains with birds on them they were teal and gray and very nice. Daddy would probably even like them." she said to Zoe.

Zoe sighed and looked at her mother and then her father and then at Damon and then finally nodded. "Okay." she said. "But I want it mostly teal."

"We will do our best, but Daddy has to like it too okay?" Celes said.

Zoe made a little face and then nodded. "Okay Mama." she sighed and nudged Damon. "I still get a teal room."

Damon made a face. " _All teal!"_ he told Lee.

" _No."_

" _Yes! All teal, like Rainy's room is all pink!"_

" _Rainy goes to Hogwarts so she can do what she wants, so there! Ha! You can't beat that, can you?_ " Lee crossed his arms and looked smug.

" _Rainy's room was_ all _pink_ before _she went to Hogwarts and Rius and mum helped!_ " Damon said smiled as he looked like Roman when she was smug.

"You little brat!" Lee growled and went to chase after him.

Damon scream and took off running with Zoe.

"Little brat! I'll get you later! Bath time!"

"All Teal!" Damon screamed back.

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "That little boy keeps feeding his little sister stuff you're going to have a rebellion on your hands. I think Dai is trying to use your little girl against you, Lee." she said and shook her head. "It won't be all teal." she promised him.

"Little brat." He grumbled but then smiled. "Its okay, I'll get him back before there is a rebellion." he went back cooking.

Celes giggled. "Well good, because as much as I enjoy watching you tango with the kids I'll have to be the authority if its gets too bad and you know it." she said. She smiled. "The only one I can't say no to is Dai… little kid even reborn still has be completely wrapped." she said. "I hope its not that way with this one."

Lee looked at Celes. "Belle has you wrapped too."

Celes blushed. "Well… yeah." she agreed and smiled. "Notice how its mine and Roman's children that do that?"

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry, Celes. Ro has you wrapped too. and the little on you are carrying, might have her wrapped." he winked at her.

Celes looked down at her flat belly and smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "I mean she already has issues disciplining but she still says no…" she giggled a little and rubbed her belly. "You hear that, you're going to be the one to crack your mummy." she said, and she said it without a thought.

Lee smiled as he made her sandwich and set it in front of her. "I think Belle is toing to crack her or make her borderline, but who knows about this one." he chuckled. "Then again, let me keep watching you and I'll have a definite answer for you."

Celes looked up from her sandwich and smiled. "I'll make sure to stay where you can see me." she said and ate a bite of her sandwich and gave a tiny moan. "Good."

He smiled, "Good, to know. For lunch, I'll make your cheeseburger for you."

Lana came into the kitchen with Bree. "Breakfast, please!" She said crawling onto a stool with Bree. "Lots of juice."

"One glass of juice." Lee told her.

"Three and muffin." Lana smiled.

"Two glasses, and you can have egges, bacon and toast."

"You have a deal, dadd'a!" Lana smiled as she held out her hand.

Lee shook it and then frowned, "Why do I feel like I just got bamboozled?"

"Daddy!" Danger ran into the kitchen. "Breakfast! Can we have breakfast in the sun room? Please? The windows are all open, there is pretty snow, and a fireplace that makes it warm, and its just pretty!"

"Uh, no."

"Then how about lunch. Oh! A tea party!" Danger said and looked over to Bree with excitement.

"Oh! Yes, please, please, please Daddy! Oh please can we?" she asked and got off the stool and grabbed Lee's arm and started to jump up and down saying please.

Lee chuckled as he watched his daughter. "Okay, okay. I'll set up a tea party in the sunroom for you girls. Give me a list of what you would like and who is attending this snow watching tea party."

Bree squealed and kissed her father's cheek when she jumped and then walked back over to Lana. Her mother slid her some paper and a pen and she started working on it.

Celes smiled at Bree and then looked at Lee, body slightly heated. " _So hot, you are such a good Daddy."_ she sent him. " _You really are, especially with the girls."_

Lee smiled at her and chuckled. " _I am a good daddy with all our kids."_ he winked at her and started in on cooking breakfast.

"Daddy, we need more legos!" Cello said as he walked in.

"You already have a million."

"I know, but we need more!" He frowned. "For some reason they are coming up missing. I mean we have our poutchful of legos that we keep with us, but the rest of them are coming up missing."

"Maybe you put them in your pouch."

"No, the ones we keep with us are different from the ones that are mission. I keep them all in different pouches that are labeled, and those are missing."

"Okay, Cello, we'll get you some more after we try finding the missing ones." Lee told his son. Soon most of the kids were down stairs for breakfast.

Roman walked to John's room and tapped on the door. She had Belle in arm and was cooing at her. "Ruffles, we need to put ruffles on you. Pink ones too! Oh, or rainbow ruffles. We can put them on your butt."

Belle gave a laugh and kicked her feet. " _Rainbow dash! I shall be Rainbow Dash today."_ she giggled.

"Yes you are." She kissed her daughter and tapped on John's door again.

John opened it rubbing his head with a towel. "Oh, Ro, hey I didn't expect you." he said and then stepped back so she could come in. He tickled Belle's belly and then took her from Roman and set her in her little area in his room and set her ponies in there, she had all the ponies.

Roman smiled as she watched her daughter. She just melted with her. She smiled at John. "So, uh… hi." She said taking him. "Hot, wet, and handsome." She teased.

John chuckled and set the towel down and looked down at her. "Hi. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Celes' morning sickness is getting almost as bad as with Vinny and she is only… what four, six weeks?" She waved her hand. "No matter, the problem is she spends most of her mornings in the bathroom now, Do you think you can take a look at her?"

John nodded as his heart gave a little squeeze. "I can, Ive wanted to for weeks but since she came back I haven't really gotten to." he said as he turned to pull out faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"I know." She told him. "She's good now. She is opening more. Right now she is downstairs with Lee. She's been hiding, but I told her its time she stops, everyone misses her. I know Lee has been poking at me and asking me about her…" She trailed off and watched John. "Damn… hot, wet, and handsome." She said again. She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. But yeah… what was I saying?"

John chuckled. "How Lee was poking you about her." he said and turned pulling on his tshirt. He walked over to her and ran his knuckles over her cheek. "She… I can't feel her love… and her light…" he trailed off and looked away. "Its hard."

Roman held his hand and kissed his palm. "Its okay. I know it has. I barely got to feel it today… just minutes ago. She has closed herself off. I told her no more hiding." She kissed his cheek. "When you are done come down, okay? And… just… I don't know, love her. She is scared that no one loves her. she don't say it and when she does say something is more like she feels like no one loves the baby. I told her she isn't giving anyone the chance to do so and she is closing herself off to an emotion that has not shown up yet. I told her everyone needs time to adjust but most of all they need comfort for her as much as she needs comfort from everyone else."

"I think you're right, I also think she may be feeling alone in this. I want to show her shes not though but… she hasn't been… around." he said and looked at Roman. "I haven't seen much of you either." he kissed her gently. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm actually doing better right now." She told him. "I mean spending time with Celes and Sune was fun… but she was still cut off from me. Like I said, she didn't open up until a few minutes ago. I know how hard it is. You feel kind of alone, and dark, nothing really happy going on too much. Besides the kids, but deep down you feel kind of dark like you need to be held, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah." he whispered. "I… I need her Ro." he admitted. He didn't usually, he knew how much it could sting Roman. "I… I just… I need to touch her and feel her."

Roman raised onto her toes and pressed her forehead to his. "I know how you feel, John. I _know_ how you feel. She closed off her light to us and you need it. She didn't do it on purpose, she just felt like she was alone, so she curled into herself. So, after you finish dressing… or whatever, you come down eat some breakfast, check her out, and then just spend some time with her. Get her to open up to you. Trust me, it works. I'm telling you, I feel so much happier now because she opened to me. You will feel the same. It will ease you and her." She kissed him. "Then, when you are done with your Celes and love time with her, come find me and get your Kama on." She giggled.

Kama gave a chuckle and pinched Roman's ass. "You got it." he growled and then let her go over and pick up Belle and let John back forward.

"Love you, see you downstairs, I have a Rainbow Dash to dress." She smiled and kissed Belle's cheek. "With ruffles on the butt!" She giggled with Belle.

" _Bye, papa! See you in rainbow land!"_ Belle called.

John chuckled then finished dressing. He went downstairs and took a deep breath before entering the kitchen. He walked in and saw all the kids eating and talking amongst themselves. His eyes landed on Celes. He watched as she watched Lee and talked to him, suggesting ways he could make other sandwiches and make them yummy.

"Oh and then you know what you could make? You could make…" Celes trailed off when she saw John standing at the edge of the kitchen and looked at him and blushed at his intense stare. "Hi." she said with a lame wave.

Lee looked around and saw John. "I believe you are being summoned." he teased Celes.

John walked over and held out a hand to her. "Ro… Uh, Ro, said your morning sickness is getting pretty bad. Will you allow me to looking you over?"

Celes took his hand and looked at their hands, hers was so tiny compared to his. She nodded and slid off her stool and looked up at him and smiled a little. "Please.' she whispered.

He gently held her hand, trying not to spook her. Hed her out of the kitchen and into one of the living rooms. He sat her down and knelt down before her. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and used his magic to surround the baby and hold its magic inside. He checked on the baby and then nudged her. " _How are you doing, sweets?_ " he asked her.

She gave a tiny giggle. " _I'm okay. Worry about the Mama person, but I'm okay."_

John gave a little smile and sent her his love. Then he looked up at Celes. "Strong, and still healthy. Just like all the others, she is worried about you." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a soft smile. "I'm better than I was this morning when I came out of the bathroom to find that Sune's older brother attacked. I'm okay, better… good in fact… just a little scared that no ones going to love her." she whispered. "I don't feel so scared spending time with Lee and Ro and Sune already decided they love her…" she trailed off. "I'm babbling."

"Celes… I wanted her before you did." He told her. "I said she is apart of you and already mine. _I'm_ the one that showed you she was an innocent."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she reached up and ran a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry… I just… been so afraid and not thinking." she pressed her forehead to his. "No more being scared, staying locked in my head or hiding." she sniffed.

"Please don't." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. I really do. Don't be scared, let me help you, or just… be scared but know that I love you and I will love this child. Please?" He whispered. "Please, let me in?"

Celes relaxed against him and held him. She opened up herself to him so he could feel all she thought. "John…" she whispered and kissed his neck to his ear. "I want to ask you something." she hugged him tighter and started to really just open as she always did with him allowing him to know how much she loved him.

John gave a sigh as he opened to her and allowed her to feel his need of her. She had been gone for so long that it was the kids that kept him going. But he needed her. He needed her love and light as much as he needed to love her and the kids. "Ask me anything. Please." He told her as he held her tighter. He stood up with her and then sat her on his lap and just held her.

Celes bit her lip and looked at his arm and traced her marks there. "Something I'm truly afraid of, more than just getting caught in my head, it explaining to her who her birth father is. I don't want to, I don't want her to ever know. I've talked to Em, she says hes always been that way for as long as she can remember. I don't want her to know him, I'll tell her one day but… could you… could you…" she trailed off as her throat closed and she sniffed a little.

"Celes, please tell me." he told her and rocked her. "If I can do it I will try. Okay? But you have to tell me."

Celes looked up at him and pulled his hand to her belly. "I know they will all be her dads but could you be… be her dad, dad." she whispered. "You just said you wanted her first… its only right and… _I_ want that."

John shook his head. "I cannot." he told her. "Its not me saying no, its me saying that her genes and the way she is made is already from him. I can't changed that. I'm sorry. However, she will know that we are all her fathers." He cupped her cheek. "I cannot change the way the baby looks or their personalities. I can only decided what gender they will be, but only _before_ your eggs are fertilized, from there, I have no control. The only other thing I can do is cure whatever diseases she may have, but she is healthy. I am sorry."

Celes gave him a little smile and laughed just a little. "Oh John, I know how your magic works. That's not what I asked you." she said and kissed him a few times. "I want you to be her legal father. The one listed on the birth certificate."

"Geez, don't scare me like that." He told her then smiled. he hugged her tighter, "Then I will have to adopt Em as well. She will see Em and know she looks like her, and looks like some of your other kids, don't you think its better she is a Diggory? Then she will know she is accepted with the rest of the Diggory's? And by Diggory I mean every child you gave birth to." He looked at her. "I know you don't want her to know about her father, but I think she will be a bright kid. She will see that she looks more like Em than the others. But if it will make you feel better, I will. Just… think about it logically, okay?"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked at him and then nodded. "You're right." she said and touched his neck and then pushed her hand into his hair and sighed. It felt good to touch him and be with him. "You're right, Diggory is good. And she'll know about him someday." she said sadly. "I shouldn't lie to her… Okay you're right. " she kissed him and pressed her body into his so he could feel her more.

He gave a moan as he kissed her back. He sighed and looked at her. He smiled. "Good." He told her. "Diggory is a good name. I like Diggory. Diggory reminds me of hickory, which reminds me of honey." He moaned and kissed her. Then he pulled back and frowned as he looked at her. "I think you shrank. You have gotten shorter. Who said you are allowed to be shorter? I bet you can bathe in a teacut."

Celes giggled and then her eyes brightened. "Oh, I want a teacup shaped bath." she said and kissed him again and ran her other hand into his hair. "With the ability to bubble…" she shivered a little and turned more towards him. "Oh that would be nice." she whispered.

"I am not going to give you a teacup shaped tub. Where would I fit?" He asked. "No, tea cut shaped tubs. If you really want one, I'll give you a tea cup… not that you need it, you will only fall into it, then I'll have to fish you out." He chuckled and kissed her.

Celes pouted a little. "I'm not _that_ tiny." she defended crossing her arms. "I can't fit in a real teacup." she said and then smiled up at him. She turned herself in his lap and pulled up the skirt of the maxi dress and straddled his lap. "But it would be cute if you got one that was big enough for both of us… and maybe even just a little sexy?" she asked.

He laughed. "How are you going to make a tea cup bath look sexy?" He asked and eyed her dress. He frowned. "You are wearing Ro's dress, aren't you? That's why you look shorter than normal." he shook his head. "I swear I can dip you in a tea cup."

Celes giggled. "Yeah you probably could, and I could always dress as a sexy Alice. And I'm not talking the cartoon movie version, I'm talking Alice, like proper Alice Liddel, Alice." she said. "We could celebrate un-birthdays and then you could dip me in a teacup… but only if you're nice." she said and kissed his lips and then down his chin and to the side of his neck, wanting to show him affection and love.

John laughed, "If that were to happen i would go to a special hell for that. No, I can't dress you like Alice Liddel, she is too dark. You are too light." John felt Kama's amusement and he shook his head.

Celes sighed. "I know." she whispered. "Maybe I could dress as something with wings for you… or I could just you know… wear some blue lingerie." she said as she brought up the little thing about him she had discovered on their honeymoon.

He smiled, "I like that better, it says Celes is here to tease." He kissed her. "God, I missed you." He held her and nuzzled her neck. Then he sniffed up her neck to her ear like a puppy.

Celes giggled and squeezed her ear to her neck. "What are you doing?" she squealed and attempted to push his face away but he only let it go right back. So she lowered herself on his lap so she was pressed against him fully now. "You're a silly man, John." she whispered as her body started to warm.

"Oh, am I? Here, let me do it again." He said as he was able to do the same up the other side of her neck. He chuckled as she squealed. "I'm playing with you, I rather enjoy playing like this. As a matter of fact, I think I may chase you." he gave a growl.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped out of his lap and started to back away slowly glancing occasionally so she didn't tip. Then when he stood up and started for her she picked up the skirt of the maxi dress and took off with a delighted squeal.

"Get back here, woman!" he growled as he chased after her.

"Belle is now all ruffled… Whoh!" Roman stepped back as a squealing Celes ran by, followed by a tall growling Hawaiian. "Did you see that?" She asked Belle.

Belle gave a squeal, " _Papa plays with mama!"_

"Oh, good. It wasn't just me. Come on, food time."

"Hey! Be careful or I bust out the sumo suit!" Lee called.

"Never!" Celes squealed at Lee and then gave another one as John grabbed her but only to the dress she wore. "Its going to come off!" she laughed trying to pull away.

John laughed as he let it go and then caught her as she started to fall. "I think I caught you." He smiled and kissed her. Then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked back to the kitchen. "First I need food." He sat her down and kissed her cheek. He gave her a growl. "You move you are mine. I'm watching you."

Celes shivered a little and giggled. "Oh? and what will you do with me if you make me yours?" she teased as she kicked her legs considering getting up and running away again.

"Oh, you will see." he told her. "And don't you go anywhere. That dress is too long for you."

"Hey," Roman protested. "I think its cute." She sat Belle down in her high chair.

"So it is the dress." Lee said. "I thought she shrank a little." He winked at celes and gave her a glass of water.

Celes giggled and drank the water. "Its is cute." she said. "I like it, but it is a little long." she looked at her feet covered by the material of the skirt.

"Lee I am home for…" Harry walked into the kitchen and trailed off. "Celes."

Celes turned and looked at Harry and smiled. "Hi, Harry Potter."

"Celes." he said again.

"Yes, that is me, hello." she said.

Harry nodded and then as if snapping out of it marched up to her and kissed her without even a thought and then pulled back. "I have to go back to work, but you and me when I get back in two days." he said and kissed her again.

Celes nodded and kissed him back with a tiny shiver. "Okay."

"Okay, good." he said and looked at Lee. "Two days, and I need something good to bring in for breakfast on the way. We are muggle traveling by car."

"Why?" Roman asked before Lee. "I mean by traveling by car."

"Because we are going to a place there are only muggles. They want us to investigate why there is magic happening in one of the designated no magic zones."

"We? You mean I'm going with you?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Oh no, Di. Di and I are going sorry." he said scratching the back of his head. "I got distracted and forgot to say."

"Oh, okay." Lee said. "So, something good. What would you like?" He asked.

"Oh! Make him a breakfast burrito. Potatoes, eggs, cheese, beans, all wrapped in a warm tortilla." Roman said.

"Hot sauce!" Lana added. "Dad needs hot sauce or peppers! I like peppers, peppers are good."

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Well I guess we are having burritos." He said laughing.

"I was going to suggest my yummy breakfast sandwich but that's sounds good too." Celes giggled and then under the island she laced her leg around Johns like some of their kids did for physical contact without drawing attention.

"Hey, make me one too." John said as he kicked his leg, so that Celes' legs would rock.

"And me!" Roman said as she started to feed Belle.

"So… I'm making four breakfast burritos? One for Harry, one for Di, one for John, and one for Ro. Got it." Lee said as he started in on making the burritos.

Roman cooed at Belle as she fed her and giggled with her.

Celes giggled and looked up at John and then sighed. "I would like a glass of milk." she declared, it was odd for her to want milk. She usually drank juice and water when Lee made her. She hummed to herself and happily swung her leg along with John's enjoying them playing.

After burritos were made Harry said his goodbyes lingering with Celes and then realizing she was giving John her time so he kissed her and left.

Celes watched him go and felt sort of bad but knew they'd get time together later. She watched John eat and continued to hum softly.

John smiled as he finished and kissed Celes gently. "What shall we do today? What do you enjoy doing?" He asked her. It had been a while since he hung out with her and since she was pregnant she usually took on the personality of the child. He had to watch her and tread carefully until he knew for sure. "We can do just about anything you want."

"I've been sketching." she whispered. "I... its some of what I do like you but some of it has been... good." she laughed. "I think she's an artist. I sing a lot. I've been reading, I'm doing all these introvert things. Oh, but I do really enjoy playing, games teasing." she giggled. "I just want to spend time with you I guess, I don't care what we do. Whatever you want, my John." she whispered and kissed him.

"Okay, lets go spend time together." He told her and scooped her up. He pressed his face to her neck and smiled. "Lets see if we can watch a movie that has lots of art in it. Would you like that?"

"I would like that, and to snuggled with you. Little me in your gigantic arms." she giggled and kissed his neck and sighed. She found she really missed him too. She kicked her legs. "Onward husband!" she declared to John and giggled more and started to plant little kisses all over his neck and along his collar.

He chuckled and went to the media room. He put on the Forger with Josh Hutcherson. He settled in with Celes and kissed her a few times. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and just touched her. He had a need to touch her. Every he could get, he did. Periodically throughout the movie, he would press his face into her hair and just take her in. Then to top it off, he would use his magic to brush against her and sent her his love. He loved her so much and he needed her.

By the end of the movie Celes was grinning like an idiot. She felt so loved and so... just content. She turned on the couch at some point and sat with her feet in between John's. She reached up and touched his neck and slid her hand down to his shoulder and sighed as she sent her love to him through their connection. She knew he needed it but what she hadnt know that just like with Ro, she had needed this too. She scooted even closer and kissed the side of his neck along the jugular and shivered when she got to his ear. "John, I love you." she whispered. "I love you so much. I need you as bad as you need me and I didn't even realize it until today."

John shivered as he kissed her neck. "Of course you need me." He looked at her. "I love you, Celes. I really do. Please don't shut me out again, okay? Please?" he kissed her and ran his hand down her shoulder. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her and be as close to her as possible. "Are… are you okay?" He asked, needing to know if it was okay to touch her more sexually.

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded. "I'm okay." she whispered and tugged his hand gently from her shoulder to her breast and pushed it into his hand. "I'm okay, see." she whispered breathlessly and shivered as her body started to heat up. "God..." she moaned and moved as close as she could get to him. "John... I want you, I want to give you what you need... please. I won't cut myself off ever again, let me make it better." she whispered.

John popped them up to their room. He pulled up her dress and moaned. He kissed her and waved a hand and their closed disappeared. He moaned as he kissed down her neck to her breast. He moaned as he slowly licked up one her of her nipples. He felt her shiver and he leaned over to the other and licked up her other nipple. He shivered himself at the way she reacted. "God, Celes…" He moaned and swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple. "I missed you so much." he moaned again.

Celes arched into him as her head went light and her belly filled with butterflies. She moaned and ran her fingers into his hair and shivered running her leg up and down the side of his body. She took in the way he felt against her and shivered. "I missed you too... God.. I missed you." she whispered and arched again needing to be closer to him. She shut her eyes and started to just feel him and open like a blooming flower. She wanted the complete love, she wanted him to know that she loved him completely and deeply and forever no matter what happened.

He moaned as he opened to her and pushed his love to her. He kissed down lower to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it and then kissed lower. He moaned as he dipped his tongue into her core. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tasted her. He licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it. He moaned again and gently sucked on it.

Celes gave a gasp and rolled back on her head and her legs spread more for him. She massaged his head with her fingers and gasped and moaned again. "O-oh..." she moaned and pressed into his face and shivered hard, not only from what he was doing but how he felt. His love for her always seemed to amaze her. He loved her so completely. She moaned and shivered. "J-John." she whispered.

He moaned as she dipped his tongue back into her core and slowly pumped it inside of her. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He dipped his tongue deeper into her core and pressed his nose into her clit. He shook his head and rubbed against it. Then he licked back up to her clit and swirled his tongue around her ring. "God…" he moaned again.

Celes made a high pitched squeal and nodded. Her mind and body floated on a cloud. She pressed up into him again as she arched her body again. She shivered harder and looked down at him. "God... please..." she moaned to him. She panted and watched his body move as he feasted upon her. She rolled back again and gave a tiny gasp again.

John took his time, exploring her with his tongue. He wasn't going to tell her to just let go. She knew what she was suppose to do when they were together. He moaned against her and pulled her clit ring with his teeth. He licked back down to her core and licked her juices up. He pushed more of his love out to her. He had felt so alone and dark without her. Now he wanted her and needed to feel her.

Celes shivered as her eyes filled with tears and her body just let go of the orgasm and it washed over her. She shivered hard as he continued his actions while she rode out the orgasm. She reached down and pulled on his shoulder a little as she sniffed. She felt so bad for shutting herself off to him, and to Roman. She let out her light and let it surround them and envelope them in a warm cocoon. She shivered and smiled. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you, and I'm right here and I won't go anywhere again. I promise my John."

John held her. "I love you too." He told her. "God, Celes, I love you so much. I… I kind of understand why you shut us out, but we aren't going to hurt you. None of us are. You closed yourself off to _all_ of us. Lee and Harry as well." He kissed her. "Let us love you. Okay?" he raised her knee to his hip and slid into her core. He moaned as she dipped his tongue into her mouth. "We miss you as well." He said against her hips and started to pump slowly to her. He rubbed his soul against hers and moaned again. "Remember that, my little wife."

Celes nodded and bit her lip as she rolled her hips and held onto him she shivered and moaned and rolled back and then started to meet his thrusts with a slow rolling of her own hips. She looked up at him and leaned up and kissed him. "I wont... I wont... God not ever again." she whispered and slid her hands down his back and pressed them into the small of his back as she looped a leg around him and moaned louder.

He nodded as he pressed his forehead to her. Then he allowed his body to take over. His magic wrapped tightly around her and he started to pump faster into her. He kissed her and moaned. He kissed down her neck, leaving hickies behind. He brushed his soul against hers and shivered as he pumped a little harder into her. God, he missed her so much. Roman was right, after talking to her and having her open up he felt so much better. He smiled down at her. He gave a real smile and that he felt. He was feeling happy and loved. The darkness that plagued him was now gone. All he knew was Celes and her love and the warmth of her light. He wrapped more of her magic around her and she wrapped her light around him.

Celes felt safe and loved as she met John's thrust with her hips, pushing up into them so he fully filled her each time. She couldn't get enough of him and needed so much more. She felt like she might explode from all the love and safety and sensations running through her body. She held onto him tighter and started to give little squeals with each thrust and opened to him to her fullest something she'd only ever done a few times before. She wanted him to feel all of her, every single part. She moaned and shivered harder.

John shivered as he pressed his face into her neck and opened more fully to her. He pumped harder and faster as he started to see her colors brighten. Those beautiful spring and summer colors. He kissed her neck and moaned against it. His Celes, his little wife that loved so deeply and hard. He loved her so much. She saved him. She saw through Kama and saved him. He kissed up to her ear and sucked on the ear lobe. He didn't need words, he just allowed her to feel everything he felt for her and shivered again.

Celes didn't know when she started crying really hard, somewhere between the feelings that he filled her with and the fact that her orgasm kept coming and coming over and over. She shook and looked up at John and saw his colors for the third time ever and they were so filled with wonderful blues that she held him tightly as she waited and wanted more. "So... beautiful, my John... always my John." she whispered and held tightly to him as her body worked up and tightened for the final orgasm.

John kissed her as he finally orgasmed with Celes. Her colors bloomed in front of his eyes and he shivered. He pressed his face into her neck and breathed. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" He breathed. "Did… did I overwhelm… you?"

Celes shook her head. "Dont... be..." she cried. "I... want... that..." she said and held onto him tightly. "I want to be overwhelmed... we don't get to... very often... God John... I love you..." she cried. "I love you so much."

John kissed her again. he gave a little moan and wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I love you too. I really do." He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him. He held her tightly as she continued to cry and kissed her forehead.

Celes finally started to calm down and then she hiccuped and snuggled closer to him and sighed. "John... I love you." she said and traced circles on his shoulder. "Forever." she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead again. "You cute when you hiccup." he teased. He kissed her again, and rubbed her back. He enjoyed the feel of her soft body against his. It felt like it had been so long since he felt her. He smiled and closed his eyes as he just laid next to her, enjoying her company.

It was lunch time when Roman help set up the 'Snow watching tea party' for the girls. Lee had made all the little sandwiches, cookies and tea. Then he went and set up a little something for the boys since Bree had wrote down most of the girls would be attending. Since it was holiday break from Hogwarts, the kids were all together. Rain help dressed the girls to look nice. Not formal, but nice and warm.

Roman set a fire in the fireplace, and then set Belle down for her nap. Once she was napping she played some soft Christmas music as the girls all talked and had their tea party. Roman had decided to be the little snow leopard kitten to be passed around. She loved it. She got attention from all the girls as they passed her around and scratched behind her ear and fed her cookies, or the little sandwiches. When she had enough attention she curled up in front of the fireplace and snoozed. She was between awareness and sleep when she heard the door to the sunroom open. Her ear twitched a little. She opened an eye and saw Sune walk in, so she closed her eye and continued to snooze, but still stayed alert.

"Hi, Poppy!" Lana called.

"You going to have tea with us?" Danger asked. "Mama, never misses a tea party." Danger smiled. "She should be here pretty soon."

Sune chuckled and nodded. "Sure I'll stay for your tea party." he said.

Celes walked in a few minutes after Sune sat down and she was dressed up for the affair. She giggled as John led her in and then she looked at all the girls and Sune. "Well, well it looks like we have a fox joining us." she teased lightly and looked up at John. "Going to stay or go?" she asked him.

He smiled. "I think, I shall leave this to you and Sune." He kissed her gently. "Love you." He said against her lips and kissed her once again. "Have fun girls." He said and left them to their party.

Celes felt a little sad watching him go but so much better. She turned and grinned down at Sune. "Oh, you know this is a proper British tea, you should wear something a bit more formal." she winked as she sat next to Bree, which was her spot if Brax wasn't in attendance, which he was now.

Sune looked down at his jean and t-shirt. "A little more formal?" he with a thought he changed into nice black slacks, and a button down shirt. "Better?"

Celes took him in and nodded. "Uh… yeah." she said and suppressed a little shiver. "Okay girls take us away."

Bree giggled. "Is everyone here?" she asked Lana.

Lana looked over her list. "Yep."

"Rainy would you like to hostess today, we haven't in so long had you here." she said to her older sister.

Rain smiled, "Of course." She went around the room greeting everyone and doing introductions. Passing the little food trays around and pour tea to those that would like some.

Roman stood and stretched. She sniffed the air and walked over to Lana and rubbed against her leg as she squeaked a little. She was smelling little cakes and wanted some too.

Lana looked down at her mum and smiled. She took some of her cake when no one was looking and fed it to her mum.

Celes giggled and watched Roman with Lana and leaned over to Sune. "Look at Roman." she whispered quietly to him.

Sune looked around then looked down and saw Roman in her kitten form and smiled. She was licking Lana's fingers clean. Then she trotted over to Danger and rubbed against her leg and pawed at her leg as well. Sune leaned over to Celes. "She knows which girls to go to, don't she?" he gave a little chuckle.

"Mmm, Roman knows her babies very well. If Albie were here he'd probably be eating one and feeding her one." she giggled and watched as Danger slipped Roman a cake and shook her head. " _Lee is not going to be happy if you're bouncing off the walls, my little snow kitten."_ she sent Roman.

Roman licked Danger's fingers clean and licked her own paws then she trotted over to Celes and rubbed against her leg. She rubbed her body against it and squeaked a little. She knew Celes like the feel of her fur against her skin. " _It don't matter, he's not here to monitor."_

Celes gave a little shiver and leaned down and kissed Roman between her ears. " _You are so bad."_ she sent her and shivered again as she ran her fingers into her fur. It wasn't that it was really her speed but something about the way Ro rubbed against her just made her a little crazy. It was probably her starved attention body.

She purred and then trotted around the table making her little stops with the girls or with Brax. Last one she went to was Sune. She sniffed him to get acquainted with his scent. Then she rubbed against him as well. She gave a little squeak as most snow kittens did.

Sune chuckled and rubbed her ears and leaned down and picked her up and placed her in his lap holding her in place. "This is your social obligation." he teased as he pet her from ears to tail. "We feed you and take care of you and you let us stroke you." he said making sure she understood the double meaning.

Roman felt her herself shiver on the inside. She rolled her body along with his hand, up to her tail. " _Oh, don't sweet talk me. I'm still upset with you, Mr. Fox."_ She sent him.

"Upset with me? And whatever have I done to you?" he asked softly as he continued to rub his hand along her back to her tail.

" _Its what you haven't_ said _."_ Roman told him. " _I understand why, but I'm still upset._ " She hopped off his lap and then went back to her spot in front of the fire. She did a circle a couple of times then curled up onto the floor.

Sune gave her a curious look and then looked down at Celes as if she had heard that and could help.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him looking.

"She says she's upset with me."

"Oh…" she said. She got up and walked over to the fire and curled herself around Roman and pressed her face into her fur. " _What's got you upset about the fox?"_ she asked as she rubbed her face in Roman's belly reagan.

Roman rolled to her back and curled her paws in. " _Stinky fox. He even smells too."_ said as she sounded like she was pouting.

" _Okay… hows that bad. He always smells… good."_ she sent.

" _No, he's a stinky fox."_ she licked Celes' nose and placed her paw on her cheek. " _I… I'm just upset. I know why he did it, but I just… I just wished he told me too."_

" _Told you what, what did he do?"_ Celes asked truly confused now.

Roman turned back onto her side. " _He told you what happened to him in China and he hadn't told me yet. I've waited, and waited and he still hasn't said anything. But he told you."_

Celes stiffened. "Oh." she said out loud and got up and walked away from Roman and stopped at Sune. "You didn't tell her what happened to you?" she whispered, she felt bad, horrible in fact, Sune wasn't hers he should have told Roman about China not her. "You should have told her."

Sune stiffened. "Oh." he whispered.

Celes bit her lip and almost reached out and touched his head to comfort him, which was automatic for her these past weeks, but she stopped herself. "She should comfort you, its not my place." she whispered and walked from the sunroom.

Sune sighed and looked at the kids. He walked over to Rain. "Keep an eye on Belle." he said and then walked over and picked Roman and carried her from the room. "No games, when its serious and you're hurt and I can't figure out why, no games." he said in low voice as he walked them to the other side of the house.

Roman just laid in his arms not saying anything. She shouldn't have said anything. She knew why Sune told Celes. So, it didn't hurt so bad… it was just a little sting. But she knew why. She would just have to wait a little longer.

He walked them into their room and dumped her on the bed. "Turn back." he said and crossed his arms. He didn't get upset often, but he was now and she knew exactly why.

Roman curled into herself and ignored his command.

Sune gave a little wave of his hand and she turned back into a human. "No hiding in Snow Leopard form." he said to her.

She kept her back to him as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I already told you, I understand why you did it." She whispered.

"Roman…" he sighed. "I'm not upset because you said something, I'm upset because in the process of expressing you were upset with me you got more than just me telling you, but now Celes feels like she's overstepped into your territory." he said. "I didn't tell you about China because… because you see me as this all powerful guy, and in China…" his voice broke as he thought about it. "I wasn't." he whispered.

She gasped as her anger ignited. She stood on her knees and turned to him. "That is _not_ true!" She hissed at him. "Both of what you said is _not_ true. One, I _just_ told Celes I understood why you told her. If she took it personal, then its her doing. She wasn't listening, so you will _not_ make me into the bad guy about that. Secondly, I _don't_ see you as this all powerful being! Yes, you are more powerful than I. _However,_ I know how you feel about your brother, I felt how scared you are of him. So don't stand there and tell me that lie!"

"Oh my God!" he said. "Do you hear yourself right now? You want to hear about it. Fine. He beat me the hell up, he beat me so bad I wanted to die… and it takes a hell of a lot more for me to want that these days because I don't want to leave you. There was nothing I could do but take it. I _have_ to do what he says, its apart of the curse… Roman, I was terrified I would die too, I wanted to but the part of me that kept fighting kept fighting for you. I didn't want to leave you and the idea I might against my will scared me more than he did. I didn't tell you because I am so grateful to you and you don't know it. You saved me, you did. Your love saved me again… and I'm just… so…" he was shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at her. "I'm broken right now and… Celes helped it… but you keep me alive each day and you keep me hoping and you are the reason I breath."

Roman deflated as she crawled over to him .She wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him. She gently pulled him down onto the bed and she wrapped her legs and magic around him. "Sune." She said softly. "That wasn't what I was saying." she wiped his tears from his face. "My little fox, that is not what I"m saying at all." she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Look, I know you went to China. I know it was a summons from him and not from Wuu. I had a feeling from the start, because Wuu would have kept the communications open between us. I reached out to you multiple times to tell you about Celes. I know what he did to you. I saw it. I know you are scared shitless. Baby, I know. And I know why you told Celes." she wiped more of his tears. "You were trying to help her to forget about her trauma. I know this. I seen it. I'm upset because you still haven't told me. 4 weeks and you hadn't told me. This morning when I saw you I wanted so badly to comfort you, but I couldn't. Celes kept her love away from me. I was slowly losing my feelings. But I knew we needed to keep you safe as well. When I saw Celes comfort you, I knew then you had told her. Yes, I understand why you told her, but it stung so I was upset. But to say I see you as this most powerful thing, that is a lie. I don't see you as the most powerful thing. Right now, I see a broken little fox that needs love. A fox that is more powerful than I, but yet still is broken." she kissed him gently. "I will always find you. I don't know how but I know where you are. Even if my magic can't locate you, I still feel you somehow. I'll find you. I promise. And when I do, I'm bring Ruth and we are going to kick ass."

Sune looked up at her and nodded. "Well good." he whispered. "Good." he hugged her tighter. "But I'm not completely taken in by all your insistings. You said what you said so that I would wonder why you were upset and Celes would ask you for me doing what she always does, trying fix you. Then you knew she'd be upset because there isn't anyways to spin that without her getting offended its how she works so you could force this. Stop saying it wasn't your ultimate goal. But its good you did it, because if you didn't I wasn't going to tell you… I couldn't." he whispered and held her tightly. "I love you, God I love you. I love you Roman, first always and the most." he said unashamed.

Roman frowned at him. "That is not why I said I was upset with you." She told him. "That was never my plan. Usually when I say things like that to the guys, the ask me. _You_ went to Celes." She hit his shoulder. "Stinky fox. I wouldn't hurt Celes purposely like that. And when it comes to you, she will always get upset. God, she is _always_ going to get upset when I tell her how I'm feeling about you or the other boys. Shes…" She sighed. "She's sensitive and she over things."

"And can be a brat, spoiled, self centered." Sune listed more to tease than mean it, Celes had been all those things at one point or another since hed been around but he noticed a marked change in her.

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about." She said and hit his shoulder again. She had to defend Celes' honor… even though it was true at times. She smiled and shook her head. "I love her. I really do. But yeah, she can be stuck in her head and she don't see where I'm coming from until I explain it." She played with his hair.

"Yes, that sounds right." he chuckled and ran a finger over her cheek and down her neck. "So guess what?" he said.

"You can change me out of my leopard form? Oh! Can you change me into a fox?" she asked a little more excitedly. "Wait… Oh, you cheat! How you going to change me out of my leopard form?"

Sune laughed. "Yes, and yes. And because I can." he responded. "And no, that's not what I wanted you to guess." he let his finger slide down between her naked breasts and then cupped one. "You're naked, Roman.' he whispered.

Roman shivered. "Oh, well, you see. I have this boyfriend that likes to take my clothes off whenever he likes, especially when we are alone." She giggled as she rolled her hips against him. "I need to come with a nickname for you." She giggled again.

Sune chuckled. "Oh well, I'm sure you will." he whispered and slid his hand down her belly. "So, this boyfriend? Have I met him? He makes you naked? I don't know if I like that." he whispered as his fingers grazed over her pubic mound and slid a finger over her clit and pushed down on it, feeling the blood throb there.

She gasped as she shivered. Her hips rolled and she moaned. "He… he is a tricky thing. You won't be able to…" She gasped and shivered again. "... to catch him unless he wants you too."

Sune nodded and watched her react and shivered. "I guess…" he slid his fingers down and then up into her core. "We will have to see." he moaned and kissed her as he dropped their game and started to pump into her slowly with his fingers and slid his tongue between her lips and into her mouth and sucked on hers when she met his.

She moaned as she cupped his cheek. She gasped again as she rolled her hips. She shivered and rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body. She gasped a moan and arched into him. "Sune…" she bit her lower lip and pressed closer to him.

Sune moaned and his clothe disappeared with a thought and he moaned and slid his fingers out of her and kissed her as he slipped into her fitting like a glove. She felt so good he shivered and lifted her knee to his hip and kissed down her chin and neck as he started to slowly pump into her allowing himself to open to her. It had never been hard for them to do that.

Roman shivered and gasped a moan as she rolled onto her head. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. She opened to him and moaned. She rocked her hips to his slow pace, to meet his slow thrust. She moaned again as she hooked her foot behind him. There was just something about the way he moved when he went slow. He just fit so well and felt so good.

Sune shivered and kissed her again as he started to pump just a little bit faster in her. He slid his other hand down and lifted her other foot around him and pressed deeper and harder into her with each thrust. He wanted to just be buried in her, he felt like it had been months… and it sort of had. He growled only slightly and then nipped down her neck as the connection with her and his feelings for her started in full swing. "Ro…" he whispered and kissed her ear as he leaned down and buried his face in her hair as he continued to make love to her.

Chills ran down hwr spine and she gasped as she held him tighter. She tolled onto her head. She pushed her love for him to him. Her juices leaked out as she rocked her hips faster. She locked her ankles around him and her fingers tangled into his hair. That soft, fur that begged fir her touch. She turned her head and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues sought each other. Her other hand slid down his back and pulled him more into her. "I'm here... I'm here..." she breathed. "Touch me... Sune... feel me... I'm here." She told him and wrapped more of his magic around him.

Sune shivered and moaned as he thrust harder into her. She was there, and he could feel her. He wrapped his own magic around her and kept his face in her hair. He had needed her, he had been okay with spending time with Celes but that had meant taking care of her, which he didn't mind but he rather be taken care of by his Roman. By his… "Saving Grace." he whispered to her. "You're my saving grace." he said and moaned and kissed down her neck. "I… love you." he pushed everything he felt for her into their connection hoping to not overwhelm her with it and started to push her over the edge.

She have little squeals of moans. She held tightly to him as tears filled her eyes. She loved him so much. It was so odd but in the past four weeks she had clung to both Celes and Sune. She needed them both. She needed to know they were okay. It had taken four weeks for Celes to finally be okay. Now... now she needed to focus on her fox. The powerful, yet vulnerable love. She held him tighter and allowed herself to be with him in that moment. In that moment he was her primary love and concern. She would do anything to protect him and love him. She had never really loved anyone like she did him. It had killed her to make his box, and everyday since he entered she had talked to him. She had taken his box with her to every house. She knew if he ever passed away, she would suffer a heartbreak so strong she would probably will herself to death. She held him tighter as she pushed her love for him to him. She gave a scream as her orgasm hit her.

Sune orgasmed with her and moaned loudly and held her as she cried. He wasn't sure if she was aware she was. He knew she had really actually needed a good cry for weeks. He slid to her side and held her tightly and let her get it all out. He hushed her and soothed her and ran his hands over her arms. "I love you." he kept whispering. "I love you so much."

Roman sniffed and held Sune. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I just… God, I love you too, and I don't want to lose you. I really don't."

Sune smiled and held Roman and kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere, I should know that better than most, you won't let me." he chuckled. "I love you, Ro." he said and held her tighter. "You want to spend until dinner in here?" he asked her with a little grin.

She smiled and pressed her face to his chest, "You are so bad." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes." She told him. She kissed up his neck. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I love you, and I just… I just wanted to know what happened so I could make you feel better. Sometimes, I feel like I'm too pushy. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, Ro. If you hadn't pushed I would have never told you." he said and rubbed her back. Then he reached down and poked her side and chuckled and settled into their bed for the afternoon.

Celes poked her head into the kitchen and found it empty. She was hungry and knew the rule about not being in the kitchen alone since Lee's trauma over what Ro had done to it. She bit her lip and stepped into the kitchen and then with a little thrill walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of doritos. She set them on the island and then walked over and opened the fridge and wasn't paying attention when someone came into the kitchen. She wasn't really upset anymore, in fact her reaction was a little too... dramatic. She'd have to apologize to Sune later. She shut the door after grabbing sour cream and cheese and saw Lee and jumped giving a little squeal. "Oh my God, make a sound!" she gasped stooping to pick up her things she'd dropped.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? You know the rule. You and Ro are not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. Where is your supervision?" He asked her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, now that you're here, right there." she pointed to him and blushed a little. "I was hungry and I couldn't find anybody." she said holding her stuff to her. "I'm sorry." she whispered looking down at her feet.

Lee sighed, "I was in the media room with the boys. Sit down." He told her. He grumbled under his breath, but gave a little smile. She was cute. He liked her that way. "Do you still have the connection to us?" He asked as he started to take out things for her cheeseburger he had promised that morning. "You could have asked me, silly girl."

Celes blushed deeper and smiled a little. "I didnt want to bother you if you were busy." she said softly. She watched him. "I wasn't gonna hurt the kitchen. I like the kitchen. Its half mine you know." she whispered. "I was just gonna get my snack and then I was gonna go upstairs and sketch." she said.

"Yes, its half yours, but until you give birth, its all mine." He didn't want to tell her that because of her druids powers, that seems to cause vines or a root… plant, whatever the hell that grew out of the island, went away or controlled, he didn't want her in the kitchen unsupervised either. Since the day Ro destroyed the kitchen and he saw the plate sprout from the island, he had been having nightmares of the kitchen destroyed, and then growing vines… very much like the movie Jumanji. He shook his head to clear it. "Besides, its lunch time, I'm sure you are hungry."

Celes smiled. "I'm sorry about the vines, if it helps it wont happen again. I got it now. Em... well, she's been helping a little here in there in letters. Now that she's home for holiday." she said and smiled a little bigger. "She called me Mama the other day, not Mama Celes, just Mama... it felt good." she said. She watched him some more and then pulled the little sketch book out of her pocket on her overalls and a pencil and started to draw him cooking. "Can I have crispy bacon on my burger?" she asked as she drew away.

"Sure, do you want the turkey bacon or regular?" He asked. He was happy that Celes was working with Em more. He just hoped that Roman would warm back up to her. She really was a good kid. She was just forced into a bad situation. She wanted to please her father and gain the love he never showed. But now that she was adopted into the family. She had four fathers to replace the one she had.

"Turkey." she said and looked up at him and rubbed her cheek leaving a graphite smug on it and then smiled and blushed a little and went back to drawing. "Is the whole family coming here for Christmas?" she asked suddenly a little worried about it.

"Yep." He looked over at her. "Don't worry, okay. They love you. We don't have to tell them what happened… as in how you got pregnant. You are safe and you are home. That is what matters."

"Mama and Papa won't ask, Draco already knows..." she sighed and shook her head. "You know what? Who cares, I'm going to have a baby, I beautiful baby and she is going to be awesome. I mean look." she turned her little sketch pad. "I am not nearly this good usually." she giggled a little.

He smiled, "And you have smudges on your cheek too. I like it, you are very cute too."

Celes blushed and looked down using her sleeve to wipe her cheeks. "Thank you." she said softly. As apart of her daughters personality she found she didn't mind being alone. She still needed to sleep next to someone at night, but for the most part if she was left alone she was okay. She found she was shy too, more so than with Chuck, she didn't like to be bold or ask for things. She had learned that over the four weeks away from the others. She pulled her book back to her and put it away. "What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked him.

"Watching the boys. They are in the media room, watching a movie… well the younger ones are. The older ones are in the game room with John… except for Chuck. He is with John." He finished making her cheeseburger and set it in front of her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, waters good." she said and smiled and started to eat. She gave a tiny moan, food just tasted way better lately. She smiled at Lee as she chewed and finished her bite. "Oh my God, never do I go four weeks without your food again." she said and giggled and ate more. "Well, I'll be in my workroom this afternoon and then... I thought I could bake a cake I have this idea for decorating it I wanted to practice poinsettia blossoms for one of the cakes I want to make for christmas."

"Okay." Lee smiled. "Remember you and Harry will be spending time. Don't forget, either." He helped her up. "Will you be okay going up to your workroom with all of that? Do you need me to pop you up there?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Harry won't be back for two days remember? And I... I'll be okay I'll walk slow. Promise." She said and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Lee. If you need me for anything just come and find me." She said and started out of the kitchen and upstairs.

The day Celes noticed a baby bump for the first time was also the day she ran out of pastels. She pulled on overalls and a longed sleeved shirt on under and slid into her purple vans and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and headed out of the house, really without thinking. As she became more introverted, she became more self reliant. She did things for herself, she allowed Lee to cook for her because he wanted to. She spent time with her loved ones and made a point to keep herself open. She sometimes got a little engrossed and forgot to do things. Christmas had gone well, everyone was thrilled to hear about the new baby and no one asked anything more than how she was feeling.

As she picked her way along the path, careful not to trip, she noticed someone following her. She turned and saw a tall man, asian in decent. He had some of Sune's features that Sune shared with them but not all of them. So, she knew he was apart of the family. She stopped and turned to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He gave a smiled and approached her. "I was wondering, how does it feel to watch the woman you love falling deeper for my little brother? Don't you want to push him out? Doesn't it make you mad?"

Celes sighed and shook her head keeping her distance. "Not really, it... it did at first." she found herself saying almost against her will. "But I love him too."

"But he doesnt love you, and he's just taking her away from you." he said. "You could be rid of him." he said.

Celes stepped away just a little and shook her head. "No." she whispered as she felt Cecil pushing to get forward but was blocked by another magic. "Roman would be devastated. Go away." she said finally shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Well, just think about it, he doesnt love you. He only tolerates you to be with her."

Celes gave a little flinch. "That's not true, please... Just leave me alone. If Roman found out..."

"She would what, my power outweighs her." he said.

Celes snorted. "Yeah, okay. Please, go away. I have pastels to buy and a bakery calling my name." She saw Lee stalking towards them and winced. "And an angry warrior to contend with." she added and smiled at him waving and ignoring the god of Sune's family, which she saw pissed him off and he looked a little scary, but she was more annoyed with him for interrupting her day than anything.

Leelane suddenly reacted. She popped over to Celes and used her magic to slam the god against the wall. "Release him!" she growled dangerously to him.

Lee popped to Celes a little confused as he pulled Celes behind him.

The God laughed and removed the magic block and then he was gone.

Cecil popped out of Celes and then turned to her. "We are on high alert! What are you doing?"

"Buying pastels and going to the bakery for an order list and bread." She said to Cecil but knew she was in the wrong. "Sorry, hey why didn't you stop me?" She asked.

"I couldn't, you got outside before I knew and then..." He growled and shook his head. "Your brain is just not functioning when you're pregnant."

"It functions just fine." Celes snapped a little hurt and kicked a rock. "I don't like you." She pouted.

Leelane sighed and then pushed Cecil's should and frowned at him, as to say 'apologize.'

"Celes Diggory!" Lee growled. "You do not leave the house without telling anyone, especially me. And Look at you! You aren't even dressed properly. We are still in the winter and you have no coat!" He scooped her up. "You are going to get sick! You know, you don't like being sick." He scolded as he started back to the house.

"I have on long sleeves I'm fine. I just need pastels and to go to the bakery. I'm sorry, really please can I go?" She asked looked at him kicking her feet. "I'll be good I promise, I'll be good."

Cecil sighed and watched. "She's too independent. That baby is messing with her."

"I know, but you didn't have to be so mean." Leelane whispered to him.

"Celes, you are _not_ dressed to be out here. And to top it off you were out here with that guy. I swear, I'm going to start charming the door so you cannot get out of the house, unless someone is with you. I mean really, what were you thinking?" He looked down at her and sighed. "Look, I understand you want to do things on your own, but you have to think about the _whole_ situation. We are going back to the house, you are going to put on some proper clothes, then we can go out. okay?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just needed something and wanted to go out." She whispered and played with her fingers. She sighed and relaxed in his arms. When they got home she ran up and grabbed a jacket and then ran back to him and grinned up at him as their spirits walked in.

Cecil walked up to Celes and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Be careful, Next time… just ask me okay… please."

Celes sighed. "Fine, stupid love warrior dude." she said and pushed him a little and then bounced on her toes looking at Lee. "I'm ready to go! Lets go, I have things I need to buy." she frowned a little. "You think annoying god guy is going to stalk us?" she asked.

"Who knows." Lee sighed as he pulled a sweatshirt on her then a jacket.

"I can stay with you guys." Leelane said as she watched Lee changed her shoes to boots.

"If you go, I do. He may dislike me, but Harmon would have a fit if I let you go alone." Cecil said.

Celes looked up at the spirits and then down at Lee as he laced her second boot. "You care if they come?" she asked him. "I don't."

"Not at all, the more that come the more they can help protect you." He finished lacing Celes' boot and then stood. He placed a knitted hat on her head, "Okay, lets go." He said taking her hand and holding it.

Leelane smiled and took Cecil's hand. "Lets go."

The four walked from the house again. Celes leaned on Lee's bicep and peeked back at Cecil and Leelane. "You think shes finally giving into how much she loves him?" she whispered to Lee.

Lee frowned in confusion and then looked over to Leelane chatting Cecil's ear off. "Who knows. All I know is they have work it out on their own, don't know why they haven't yet." she shrugged.

"Life mostly, we are their hosts and life has been a little… hard as of late.. But with Cecil spending less time in me because its a power drain he should find time to finally actually talk to her." she sighed. She smiled and went into the bakery with Lee and picked up her order and then picked out some bread and pastries cause they were there and looked good. She held out her bag to Lee. "We can have them for dessert." she said happily and started to head out of the shop.

Cecil watched them through the window and looked at Leelane. "How's things other than the million things you just talked my ear off about?" he asked.

"They are fine. I miss Harmon, though. He's been with Harry on assignment." she sighed a little.

"Yeah, I think its time he sticks around. Celes misses Harry but of course won't say because she's all… inside herself person." he said and sighed. "You can spend time with me if you'd like. I would like that."

She peeked up at him. "Really?"

Cecil looked down at her and smiled as he lifted a hand and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Yeah, Laney, really." he said softly and stepped a little closer. "I love you, and in the real way."

Leelane blushed and took a step back. "Please… don't." She whispered.

Cecil smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said and stayed where he was.

The truth of the matter was that she was starting to fall for him again. However, she didn't want to hurt Harmon. He was so territorial and he didn't like Cecil. He saw him as a rival… almost. She took Cecil's hand and followed Lee and Celes.

"I think maybe Ro needs to trap them in their tanks until they get their feelings all straightened out." Lee whispered to Celes.

Celes smiled up at Lee and nodded. "They should be, yeah I agree." she whispered back and looked back at them and then at Lee. "We should tell Ro." she said and kissed his bicep and giggled a little.

He smiled as he walked her to the little arts and crafts store that just opened. It was the newest addition to Godric's Hollow. "So, Pastels, eh? Has Ro seen some of these drawings? I bet she can help you with somethings. Maybe she can even teach you how to paint."

Celes smiled. "I'd like that, but I think I'm good on the drawing things. My little girl has got that covered in me right now. I can sort of draw already, but now its just more." she said and went to the display and picked up a box of pastels and looked up at Lee. She thought about asking him something but changed her mind and kissed his chin instead and went over and paid for her pastels.

" _Our_ little girl." Lee told her. He followed her. "You have to keep that in mind now. She isn't just yours, she is _ours._ She belongs to everyone, now."

Celes paused and looked at him. "You..." she stopped and touched her midsection and then shook her head. "I just… she is mine." she whispered. "She's me, she's not any of you shes just… me. Like Anakin Skywalker, there was not father." she giggled a little.

Lee frowned and stopped her. He turned her around. "She is mine to. She is apart of you, therefore she is apart of me. You _cannot_ keep her from me."

Celes blinked taken aback. "I'm not trying to, I just…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no crying. Why are you crying for? I'm just saying that she isn't all yours. You are not alone in this, you can count on me with taking care of her, just like the other children."

Celes sniffed a little. "I… thank you." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I'm just a little… sensitive. I thought you were angry. I… I'm really not trying to make it sound like I'm going to steal her in the night after she's born… I'm just having issues. Every time Harry is home he has a new opinion on the whole thing." she said softly. "So, he's got me thinking you're all flip flopping on the idea."

Lee sighed, "He hasn't been around very much, and he is still trying to find his footing because of it. And you didn't make it sound like you were going to steal her in the night, you made it sound like you were alone in this situation, and you are not." he kissed her forehead. "We are here for you. Its just taking Harry a little more time."

Celes gave a little sniff and nodded. "Can… you ask him to stay next time he comes home… I…I would but… I don't feel right asking… I don't even feel right asking you to do it. I mean it takes him from his work but… I want him home." she whispered.

"Okay, Celes." He told her and pulled her into him. "I'll ask him." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, stop with the water works, already." He smiled. "There's no crying in pastels." he smiled.

Celes giggled and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I know it makes you uncomfortable." she said and looked up at him. "You know, you don't spend a whole lot of time with me either." she pointed out but truthfully if he wasn't looking for it she was fine.

"And you have been in your work room or spending time with your own self." He pointed back. "I've been watching you, Miss Diggory. You enjoy spending time with yourself. And because of it, I have been keeping tabs on you. Its how I knew you left the house without saying anything."

Celes blushed a little. "I… I'm sorry. You know, I sometimes come out of it but by then everyones gone to sleep and I've missed the day. At night, when she is less active in me… that's when I still need to be around people…" she blushed. "And well… I have urges too but… I'm so shy." she whispered.

Lee smiled, "So, in this pregnancy we are calling them urgers. Thats cute." He walked them over to the cashier. "I'm sure we can work something out with your night time urges."

Celes blushed redder. "Making fun." she pouted. "God! You know how I feel, remember the.. the sex shop debacle?" she asked.

Lee frowned. "Uh, no. What happened?"

Celes sighed. "Nevermind." she said and shook her head. "Its just… reminds me of that." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Well, lets get home." He held her hand and walked her out of the store. "Is that it? Anything else?"

Celes shook her head. "No, that was all." she sighed. "Thank you for not just making me stay at home." she said.

"I should have, but you are welcome." He walked her back home. Once they were home he took her boots off, her jacket, and her sweater. "I'm telling John, though. Dressing inaprpreatly to go out. Knowing its still winter." He shook and tugged on her sweater until her head popped out.

Celes giggled. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't plan it, I was distracted." she defended and grinned more. "But it was good… except for annoying guy."

Lee shook his head. "Okay, well, ask. I know you don't like to ask or don't feel like you have the right to ask anything, but ask." He kissed her forehead. "You going to draw or you going to stick with me and watch me…" He trailed off as he sniffed the air. He gasped as he smelled the spiciness and then took off to the kitchen. "Ro! What are you doing?" He asked

"Cooking, duh!" Roman said as she finished rolling out dough.

"Not in my kitchen! Where is your supervision? John! Sune!" he called.

Harry fell out laughing from his place right against the wall. "Oh! Oh that was good." he laughed and bent over.

Celes ran up behind Lee holding her little belly and skidded to a stop behind him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, you suck!" Lee told Harry. "Totally suck! We are not best mates right now. I'm totally kicking you out of the man cave."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I'd like to see you try." he said good naturedly.

Lee grumbled as he sat on a stool.

Roman shook her head. "What do I have to do to get out of the whole, not allowing in the kitchen without a supervision? I said I was sorry. I even fixed and cleaned everything." she pouted as she cut out squares of the dough and set them aside.

"100 year. You are on probation for a 100 years." Lee told her.

Roman's mouth fell open. "What?!"

Celes walked in and sat down next to Lee and pulled out her little sketch book and started to sketch the two of them talking.

Harry shook his head. "Seriously mate, one hundred years? Really?"

"Yes, really." Lee said. "It was traumatizing." he grumbled.

Roman shook her head and balled up the dough and rolled it out again. She smiled at Celes. "Want some pillows?"

Celes paused in her drawing and looked up at Roman her eyes lighting up. "Really?" she asked. "Oh really?" she bounced a little on her seat and giggled. "I'm getting pillows, I'm getting pillows." she sang happily.

Roman giggled, "I also made you some green chili enchiladas too. Of course there is red for whoever wants red."

Celes squealed and shook Lee's arm. "She's making my favorite dinner." she said and squealed again. "Okay, I think… I think you should let them off with a free pass because they are making me yummy food… well Roman is making it while Harry watches.

"Hey!" Harry said. "I rolled some of the tortillas." he defended.

"Oh did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"Okay, Harry too. But is it almost done, this little girl and I are hungry." she said rubbing her tiny belly.

Lee sighed, "Fine, but only for today." he said. He made the sign that he was watching Roman then walked out the kitchen.

"Did he just do that?" Roman laughed and cut out more squares. "Almost done, Cel-Bear." She told her and blew her a kiss.

Celes giggled. "He's had a rough day… I sort of left the house without telling anyone. I talked to Sune's older brother. He tried to get me to believe that Sune merely tolerates me…" she laughed. "He probably does, but not in the way his stupid brother implied. Anyways, it was sort of… and I didn't wear proper clothes." she added and shrugged.

"Celes." Ro sighed. "Well, its done. And wear proper clothes… unless you are in the bedroom." She winked at her.

Celes giggled and blushed.

Harry frowned. "Wait, you talked to the guy that took Sune and you're being all… that baby has made you careless." he said.

Celes frowned. "No she hasn't, he's annoying. Roman and Ruth will kick his ass and then he'll be dush and leave Sune alone." she shrugged. "Its what she does."

"Celes, you left the house without telling anyone. And usually you wouldn't do that. I'm telling you that baby is just…"

"She's fine, Harry just drop it." Celes snapped, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"Cel, can you go upstairs and get me a tank top, please. "Its getting hot in here." Roman told her.

Celes looked at Roman and then back at Harry and then slid off her stool and left the kitchen.

"Don't start with me." Harry said once she was gone.

Roman ignored him and threw the leftover dough at him. "Asshat. You are being a total asshole!" She hissed at him. " _That_ baby? Really? And then you aren't even here for half the time! You are totally throwing yourself into work and _not_ facing what's bothering you." She growled and used her magic to kick him in the ass.

Harry growled at her. "I am not!" he said. "I am working alot because the cases are coming in!" he defended knowing he shounded wrong. "God… I know that this baby is going to be apart of this family. But look at what she did today, she left the house and didn't say anything and then, then when whats his name that's Sune's older brother talked to her she was so unphased. When I am home shes all hiding in her workroom." he said and gave a frustrated sigh. "Roman, why did she keep the baby? Why? I mean beyond the innocence… and Em…" he sighed, he actually liked Em and he did avoid Celes because he would think about the baby and get excited, excited about another mans child. He had to stop doing that. He spend hours of his downtime pep talking himself telling himself that it was okay. That the baby was theirs no matter how she came to be. He sighed and growled. "I will try harder." he said and then looked at the doorway where Celes hasn't returned. He sighed. "I'll go… get her."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Work is picking up." She mimicked in a whiny voice. "That's never stopped you from spending time with your family. Harry, you are running and you just gave the reason why. That child may be another man's baby, but its not. Think about it. The man's sperm chooses the gender. The rest is up to the woman. Celes chose the baby because she saw and felt life. If you really think about it, it was Em's magic that impregnated Celes. Not his. If it was his, why did he have to kidnap her? He could have done so without taking her. No, he took her to make sure it worked. Obviously druid magic isn't accustomed to this type of magic." She told him. "How would they even think about doing this?" She told him, trying to make him understand. Truth of the matter was, it was Em's magic that did this. She was the only one that saw it was possible. And with that kind of magic you had to have wanted it so bad to want to see someone grow with the child you want. Obviously, Em didn't want to be lonely. So, her need and want was strong enough to actually give Celes a child. What she didn't know was Celes actually still craved a child, that her body automatically took it. She gave a growl as she fried the dough. Its why Ro was pissed at Em, Celes was her wife, not Em's. And she crossed the line.

Harry paused and looked back at her. "I didn't think about it like that." he whispered and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Roman, don't be mad at Em for wanting a sister." he whispered and finally got it and finally realized he had been acting like an ass. He kissed Roman's cheek again. "I'll be back. Its gonna be okay." he left her there so she could think it all out. He made his way to where he sensed Celes and found her in her workroom. He sighed and pushed open her door and looked around for her, not finding her and then located her sitting on a small sofa. He walked over to her and made her turn to him and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "I want her, she's mine. You can't keep… please, Harry I need you as much as I need the others." she insisted.

"I know, I know you do. I... I want her too." he admitted.

Celes stopped and looked at him. "Don't you play with me, Harry James Potter."

Harry laughed. "I'm not, I swear. I've been doing this thing where I sort of pep talk myself or scold myself whenever I get too… well, you know, upset about it." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "I want this, not only for you but for me too." he whispered. "I want you to be happy, and this is making you happy despite how it happened, isn't it?" he asked.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Harry." she whispered. "I… I keep thinking I'm alone in it…. But I'm really not."

"No, no, Celes, you're never alone." Harry said and nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Okay? I'm sorry for the way I've been and for being gone so much." He whispered against her neck.

Celes shivered and nodded. "It's alright." She whispered as her body ignited for him.

"But its not, I've been running from all these feelings I'm having about this whole thing." He said.

"I know, its how you process. You run away for a little while and then you come back to me and know what you want and where your head is." She whispered as she ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"Celes…" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm okay." She whispered back and tilted her head up to him.

Harry took the action, one she had performed numerous times and kissed her with a moan as he pulled her to him. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and felt like he hadn't kissed or touched her for years.

Celes shivered and moaned. She moved closer to him, trying to disappear into her husband. She missed him so desperately that she couldn't breath in that moment. She pulled back and looked at Harry panting. "I… I need you." She whispered, shocking herself.

Harry pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I need you too, dove." He whispered and kissed her again, popping them to their bedroom. He popped them right onto their bed and kissed down her neck, making her clothes disappear with a wave of his hand. He moaned as he kissed down between her breasts. He slid a hand down her body and found the firm little mound that was the little girl. He smiled against Celes' breast and kissed down to it and moaned more. He rained little kisses all over it and felt Celes' fingers go into his hair. He looked up at her and then dipped lower and ran his tongue from her core to her clit and flicked it feeling her jerk and make a little satisfied noise in her throat.

Celes spread her legs out wider for him and moaned as she rolled back on her head. She panted and looked down at Harry. He didn't do this very often with her but when he did her knees just went weak. She moaned and gripped his head as she pushed closer to him. "H-Harry." she moaned and planted one of her feet on his back as she rolled her hips. She gasped a little when she felt Harry lift her hips up off the bed to gain better access. "Oh God!" she moaned and couldn't roll her hips anymore all she could do was let him do as he pleased.

Harry moaned and continued his actions and then licked up some of her juices that leaked and went to her clit and started to slowly suck on it as he slid his fingers into her and started the erotic massage of her g-spot. He felt her respond right away by her core tightening. He smiled as he continued his actions and watched as he worked her up. She kept pushing her hips higher and higher and he knew just by the sounds she made that she was getting closer and closer and then he heard her give a squeal and she came. He chuckled and licked up her juices that had gushed out and then kissed up her body and with a wave of his hand he was naked as well. He lifted her leg and slid into her effortlessly and looked down at her. "Celes."

Celes reached up and touched his face and traced the line of his nose to his lips and sighed. She rolled her hips up to his and moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. "I… love you." she whispered and ran her hand down to his chest as he started to pump into her at an even pace. She opened her eyes and watched him. She loved Harry Potter so much and when he was this way with her she remembered how they had been and it made her feel warm and gooey inside. She shivered and moaned again and rolled back on her head.

Harry moaned a little louder as he thrust a little harder and faster into her. He could feel her, she just opened up and he didn't even have to ask. She had always been open. Even in the hardest of times Celes seemed to try to do it. She had been cut off until a few weeks ago and he had just used that as an excuse to allow himself distance. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck and just felt her around him.

Celes held Harry tightly as her body started to tighten again. She knew he was feeling her and she could feel him too. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears, she was so easy to cry but this… this needed tears. She missed him and had him here and now. She gave a little gasp and arched back as her body tightened as his reached its own climax. She shivered and jerked hard as she rode it out with him.

When they were finished Harry fell off to one side of her and held her close. He moaned and nuzzled her neck. "Celes… God I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered and a little sparkle entered her eyes. "My Pilikua." she whispered.

"My Nani." he whispered back and sighed as his eyes drooped. "You know, I was thinking about baby names the other day… the name should be unique." he said and yawned. He mumbled something and then fell asleep.

Celes just laid with him for an hour while he slept. She watched him and her eyes filled with tears a few times. She really love Harry so much. She had really missed him too. She kissed his forehead and slid from the bed and padded out of the room in a robe. She walked out to the back of the house into the roman style bathhouse and got into the water of the bath and sighed as it steamed around her.

"How are you feeling, Little Celes?" came Hi'iaka's voice from the edge of the pool.

Celes looked up at her and could tell she was missing her. "I'm feeling okay, I'm hungry, I should really go back in and eat but I just…" she shook her head and gave a sad smile.

"Stop staying away because you think they don't want you, Celes. They will always want you. You're their heart." Hi'iaka said to Celes.

Celes looked up at her and sighed. "I know I should." she said and gave a little sigh and stood. She pulled her robe on after allowing Hi'iaka to dry her and headed back inside to the kitchen. She stood on the edge and watched her family eat and talk and smiled enjoying the scene.

Roman looked up and smiled. "Hey, Cel-Bear. I make you your favorite dinner and you disappear. Come and get it while its hot. Plenty of pillows for you too."

Celes smiled and walked into the kitchen and kissed Roman's cheek. "Blame Harry." she giggled and blushed and then kissed her cheek again. "I want lots of honey." she declared.

"You heard the mama, we need honey down here." Roman chuckled as she made Celes plate. She smiled as she set it down and sat next to her. She watched her family as she ate and fed Belle. Noah and Em walked into the kitchen and Roman gave a little nod to acknowledge their arrival but didn't say anything.

Noah looked at his mothers and nodded. Truthfully this was the first time in a while he'd been with Em. He was so upset at his family, and the fact that they had decided to adopt Em and make her his sister. Now he got the circumstance and knew that Ems crazy dad had done something that caused his mother to be pregnant. He would have just liked a conversation first. He sighed and sat with Em at the island across from the mothers.

Em stuck close to Noah despite their argument. She loved and didn't care of his mother was her adopted mum. She was happy, happy and content and knew Noah would be soon. He had stuck by her when she had confessed and although he was mad he still loved her. She looked at Roman and found she missed her.

Celes nudged Roman. _"I know you're upset with her, but maybe you two should talk."_ She sent her.

Roman shrugged. " _Maybe_." She told Celes. She didn't know how to tell her about her theory and what she learned. She just knew how to take care of Celes and love her. But when it came to Em, she felt like a jealous wife. The fact of the matter is Em violated her wife and she wasn't happy about that.

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed Roman's cheek and then down to her neck. "I love you." she whispered and let her eyes shut as she kept her face in Roman's neck for a minute taking her in. Her eyes popped open when she felt a tiny flutter and she gasped and moved away from Roman and looked down at her tiny belly. "Hey I think that…" she trailed off when she felt it again.

Roman looked at her and followed her eyes to her little baby bump. "Did you feel her move?"

Celes nodded and looked up at her and then smiled and looked back down when it happened again. "I…" she stopped when her eyes filled with tears. "I… shes moving." she whispered.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "That's good. That's really good." She told her. "It means she is strong, and she is healthy."

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled and shut her eyes holding onto Roman. "Its good." she whispered and sighed and then pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It was the spicy green chili… that isn't that spicy…" she giggled a little. "But you make it that way on purpose cause I don't like it super hot." she giggled again as the baby moved and fluttered again.

"That is because I know what you like." She whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek again. "Come, on. You need to eat, so little miss baby can continue to grow and be strong."

Celes nodded and started to really eat her food. "Hey, so… so you know I talked to Sune's brother this morning right?" she whispered as she ate.

"Yes, that is what you said." Roman nodded.

"He's sort of annoying… like he kept saying all these stupid things that made no sense… okay well they made sense…" she trailed off and frowned and really thought about what he had said and shook her head. "Sorry, its not true." she whispered.

"Whatever he said isn't true, and you know it. Just keep doing you."

Celes grinned. "Okay, you're going to kick his ass, right? He needs an ass kicking, such a brat that one." she shook her head. "Like his mother didn't discipline him. I do whatever I want." she shook her head.

Roman rushed some hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You know I will." She kissed her cheek again.

"Yep, I do." she said and kicked her legs. "Cecil was upset with me for going out without someone though. He's so… weird lately." she hummed to herself and thought about the series of weird conversations she'd had with him as of late.

Roman smiled. "He worries about you and he is a man. He's suppose to be weird."

Celes giggled. "I think hes not used to me being pregnant, he didn't come out until I wasn't. Silly man." she shook her head and ate her last bite and sighed. "That was good, now pillows with lots and lots of honey. Fill those suckers up!"

Roman chuckled as she passed her, her own personal basket of pillows and the honey. She always made sure to make her a separate batch. Everyone loved the pillows. Roman catered to Celes until after dinner. She made Harry's plate and cleaned the kitchen. Once she was done she checked in on Celes to make she was okay then she changed to go out. She braided her hair and left the house.

Ruth took a deep breath as she looked up at the sky, "This way." She said and lead Roman to the end of the street to the little tavern.

Roman and Pele followed Ruth entered the Tavern. They didn't even stop in the dining area, they went straight to a door and knocked on it.

There was a wait and then the door swung open but no one was there. But inside you could see two men, one tall and blonde and standing in the corner and the other on the bed laying out appearing to be relaxing.

Roman walked in with Pele and Ruth. She simply took a seat by the bed and crossed her legs.

Ruth sat on the and took in the scent of the man on the bed. She smiled at him. "Kitaru, you don't look to well." She said softly as she used her magic to reveal what he really looks like.

Kitaru sighed and sat up slowly. "It won't last, Ruthie." he taunted and looked at Roman. "As soon as I have your little fox." he said to her. "He is that, your little fox isn't he? Doesn't belong to much anyone else anymore."

"Oh, Kitaru." Ruth smile she took in his scent. "This time, _you_ won't last. You have my scent all over you."

"A scent of death." Roman said softly, not allowing her eyes to weaver. "That is a shame. It means you stink."

Kitaru sighed and nodded. "I suppose I would, guess that means Ruthie here smells badly all the time then." he looked up at the Hawaiian goddess. "Oh, old magic, and older magic? You really are packing the big guns for me arent you my dear?" he asked looking back at Roman.

"Now, Kitaru." Roman smiled. "It would be disrespectful to show up alone. Why should I do such a thing. I mean, I believe to announce myself properly. Unlike walking into people's bedroom while they are sleeping. God or not, I mean its just rude to do such a thing. However, you already knew I was coming."

Kitaru gave a weak chuckle. "I have been waiting for it, I'll admit. Today was just happenstance that your little redhead was out unprotected, not that doing anything to her would stir any of you really." he said with a shrug.

"And its going to stay that way. You will stay away from her, don't even look at her or talk to her." Roman told him. "As a matter of fact you are going to leave town. We don't want you here, you are _not_ welcome here. When you want to see Sune, you will sent an invitation to the whole family and _we_ will all make a date and tell you when we can come and see you. Until then, leave him alone. Other than that, we will have to make a visit to your chicken over there." She nodded to the blond in the corner.

"Marimu is no longer connected to you." Ruth smiled. "I like that, I find I like fried chicken now a days. So tasty."

Marimu blushed and looked down at the floor. He really only stayed because the God commanded him to.

Kitaru sighed. "Invitation, awe yes, I can invite you all to the house in Japan. Wuu could come as well you could meet the Zodiac, your big Hawaiian should find that fun." he said.

Pele gave a little smile. "That would be nice. Then we can befriend them all and have the turn against you." Her eyes snapped over to Marimu, "And if they are as handsome as that one, I don't see any problem turning them against you. He is such a sweet boy."

Kitaru's gaze snapped to his little brother and he growled.

Marimu recoiled and pushed into the corner of the room further with a flinch.

Roman smiled, "Kitaru, did we hit a sore spot. I know we didn't do such a thing. I mean, I am an animal person after all. Its how I got Sune after all."

Kitaru growled and looked at her. "Leave my room, we will be gone by morning exspcet to hear from me again." he snapped and used magic to slam open the door. "Get out!"

Roman stood. "We will let you know when we are available to join you."

"See you sooth, Marimu." Pele purred as she flowed Roman.

Ruth smiled at Kitaru, "We will see you soon, as well." She blew him a kiss and left with Roman and Pele.

Roman smiled when she heard the room door slam open. She walked back to the house. "That was fun. I thought he would try to get into my head… well, he tried but he sucks."

Ruth nodded, "He's dying, that's why." She stretched and then entered Roman along with Pele as they walked into the house. Roman hummed a little as she took off her scarf and jacket. She walked into the living room and found Em and Noah sitting and talking quietly. "You two, doing okay?" she asked.

Noah looked at her and then gave a little nod. "As well as one can, I suppose." he said a little shortly and then went to turn back to Em and finish his explanation to her.

"I know you're upset but you will not use that tone against me, Noah." Roman told him as she picked up a few magazines.

Noah blushed and then stuck out his chin defiantly. "Why didn't anyone ask me before you all decided to adopt Em? I mean… I'm okay with it but no one said anything to me. I had a right to have a say."

Roman sat on the couch across from both Em and Noah. She crossed her legs and flipped open the magazine. "Because, I tortured and killed her father." She said bluntly. "Then we made choise us or her other family. In order to protect her, we adopted her."

Noah sighed and sat back and then went to say something again.

"Just, leave it." Em whispered. "Its done now, Noah. That doesn't mean anything different for you and I."

"We are now brother and sister." he said.

"Not in the traditional sense of the word, and yes we are connected by a sibling but _we_ are not." she insisted.

"You two have no blood connection… other than the little girl growing in your mother's womb. But that don't mean anything. Rain and James are mated so are Danger and Miles. Its not stopping them." Roman said as she flipped the page.

Noah sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't mate to Em." he whispered and then got up. "You coming?" he asked her.

"I… I think Ill stay and talk with Mama Ro a few minutes." she whispered and kissed his outstretched hand.

Noah nodded. "Okay." he turned and walked over to Roman and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I was disrespectful." he said and left the room.

Roman flipped a page. "I haven't told Celes. I think she would freak out if I told her." She said and glanced at Em and went back to her magazine. "Then again, you don't even know what you did, do you?"

Em watched her and shook her head a little. "I… I don't think I didn't do anything more than I already said I did. I… I helped him to get his love and he never gave it to me."

She set her magazine aside. "Emrys, you crossed a line that you don't even know of. _You_ got _my_ wife pregnant."

Em flushed. "I did not." she sputtered. "I… I didn't I swear I didn't…" she said but as she thought about it she started to see it was true. "I didn't…"

"You did. You saw how it could work, but didn't understand how it worked. Your father was crazy enough to try but _he_ wasn't powerful. You, on the other hand was. You see, in order for Celes to get me pregnant she had to want to give me a child so badly to implant her magic seen within me, and I would need to want it just as mad to keep it. That is what you did. You wanted a sibling so bad to love you, and Celes' body wanted a child just as badly that it accepted it. So, you got my wife pregnant, and I have no idea how to go about it. I am so mad at you because she is _my_ wife and I'm a _very_ jealous person when it comes to my lovers. So to have 15 or 16 year old girl to come in and do that and without knowing… I don't know how to react."

Em sat with tears running down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry." she whispered. "I… just… I'm sorry." she whispered again. "I'm sorry, Mama Ro… I didn't… I just wanted…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands.

She sighed and sat back and looked at Em. "Look, Em, she is going to need you. She is going to need a lot of your attention. Only, because she will need the attention from you. She won't get sexual with you. You are a child, but that baby, your sister, will want your attention. So, this is where the tricky part comes in. You will spend time with your new mother, and sister, however, you have to know when to say no. Its just how we are, we crave the attention more of the person that impregnated us. I'm willing to allow Celes whatever she wants. But the moment her attention is focused more on you is where we have a problem. Cause now, you are an equal. Its like allowing Noah to talk to another girl, but the moment he starts giving more of his attention that girl, that you become insecure and jealous."

Emrys nodded and looked at her wiping her cheeks. "I… I have to go back to school tomorrow. I won't be around a lot." she whispered. "But… Easter." she said softly and sighed looking at her hands again. "I will be good when I do spend time with her."

"Don't worry about it, your sister is independent, therefore she will come to you. She will find a way to come to you." She sighed as she scrubbed her face with her hands. "Look, Emrys, I love you like a daughter, i want you in this family, but its just going to be hard for the rest of this pregnancy. I'm going to try hard to control my emotions, but I think you need to tell Noah, everything. he will help you as well."

Emrys nodded and stood. "I… I will. I'll tell him." she whispered knowing that Noah was so like his father that it was likely she wouldn't talk to him for a few days while he processed. "I'm sorry, again." she said and started out of the room.

"Em, come and give me a hug."

Emrys turned and then walked over to her and hugged her tightly, she really did love Roman as a mother, as much as she loved Celes as a mother. They had been that even before they adopted her.

Roman rubbed her back. "You will help me too, right?" She asked. "I love you so much, but I need you to be open with me as well. I think it will help me with controlling my emotions." She hugged her and continued to rub her back. "I'll help you as much as possible too."

Em nodded. "Thank you." she whispered. "I love you… Mummy." she whispered and then left the room in a hurry.

Sune watched the girl go and then stepped from his shadow. "Why did no one mention that my brother was still in town?"

Roman looked up at Sune. "I thought you felt him?" She said. "He has been here since he come into the room, but he is leaving. You don't have to worry about him. Promise."

Sune sighed. "He cut himself off after that day, I could not feel him. And I'm only worried about you and the cavalier nature Celes had when she was going on and on about how annoyed she was with him." he said staying against the wall.

Roman waved him over to sit next to her. "He only tried to get into her head, but the baby's personality is strong minded, so it just annoyed her more than anything." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "I just visited him with Ruth and Pele."

Sune stiffened and then relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew you would go on your own. I just…" he trailed off and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone. "I just want to protect you from his evil."

"Sune." She whispered as she pressed closer to him. She cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. "I love you, and I know you want to protect me, I love that you want to protect me, but that is your fear." she told him. " _You_ are scared of him. You don't have to be scared of him any more. You have a family that will back you and protect you as well."

Sune smiled and pressed his face into her neck. "I'm such a badass until my brother comes along." he whispered and held onto Roman tightly around the middle. "I love you, my little goddess."

"I love you too." She rubbed his head. "You are a badass, brother around or not. I'll always think of you as a badass, no matter what happens." she kissed him. "We just got to boost your confidence." She giggled. "What if I say that Marimu is cute, and he is no longer in the connection with Kitaru."

Sune gave a tiny growl but then sat back. "Wait, he doesn't? Marimu is… that means… that its working. He dying, hes really dying." he whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "He's… I'll be free."

"Ruth said she smelled her scent on him." Roman told him. She kissed his cheek. "but That Marimu, such a cutie." She giggled. "So quiet and cute, and he blushes too."

Sune rolled his eyes. "Marimu is a giant baby and prefers the company of men not women." he chuckled.

"Oh, but he was so cute, and he blushed, and I wanted to squeeze his cheeks." She gushed as she squeezed Sune's cheeks. "Then I wanted to coo at him and place little kisses all over his face." She placed little kisses all over Sune's face.

Sune growled again and looked at Roman. "You are trying to make me jealous." he said and pulled her closer. "Stop that." he said and kissed her and moaned a little. "You don't have to make me jealous, I already am and I don't even see you with other people except the ones in this house." he whispered against her lips. "My Roman, my brother is not for you I am."

She moaned, "I know. I just like the little look in your eyes. And I think, when I get to know your other brothers, I'm going to pick on each of them, and watch those lavender eyes light up with flames." she giggled.

Sune smiled. "I have sisters too." he pointed out to her and then kissed her again and gave another moan as he deepened it.

"Hey Ro can I ask…" Celes came in, she had a pink smudge on her cheek and she trailed off. "Oh, I'm sorry." she blushed. "I just… I can come back." she said making to leave.

Roman giggled and pulled back, "Its okay, Cel-Bear. What do you need, love?"

"I uh…" she glanced at Sune and saw the look in his eyes for Roman and blushed deeper. "I just wanted to get your opinion on this drawing I did." she whispered looking down at the one in her hands.

Roman smiled, "Come and let me see it. Sune is just dealing with some jealousy issues." She teased.

"I am not jealous." Sune said.

Celes smiled and walked over and sat down on the edge of the other couch and leaned across to them. She actually felt most comfortable with the two of them, but that probably had something to do with the fact she had spent several weeks with them. She showed them the picture she drew of a nine tailed fox defeating a glowing figure and smiled a little. "I think I'm having visions again." she whispered. "But they aren't the same."

"Oh, I see." Roman said as she looked over the picture.

"What do you mean they are the same?" Sune asked.

She set the picture down on the table between them. "I usually dream my visions." she said softly. "But lately I haven't been having dreams… actually I haven't had one since the nightmares I was having…" she trailed off. "I don't know, its daft really. I probably drew that because your brother annoyed the crap out of me."

Roman frowned, "A draft… you mean a rough draft?"

"Daft, you know… dumb?" Celes asked. "I mean…" she frowned. "I don't know what I mean, but I do know that this is going to happen whether I see it or not."

She nodded. "Daft, draft, stinky english language." She giggled. "Its okay. We will keep this. Maybe, we should have a Sune folder, like the ones, you keep that Dia draw. Do you think, she has any drawings?"

Celes smiled. "If she does, shell come to me soon about them." she said and looked at the two of them and blushed again. "Ill leave you alone now, I'm sorry I interrupted." she said and started to get up.

"Chisai Gaki?" He held her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay? My brother didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked her, truly concerned about her.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "No. He just tried to convince me that you don't love me and that you only put up with me so you can be with Roman." she said. "It didn't work, I know love when I see it." she whispered. "Its not deep yet but its there."

He kissed her and hugged her tightly. "I do love you, but I love _my_ way." He kissed her again. "And that is because you are my Chisai Gaki."

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "And you are my Kurushimeru Hito." she whispered and giggled again.

"What? Your terror? What kind of nonsense?" he growled into her neck and tickled her. "I'll show you terror."

Roman giggled as she watched Sune with Celes. She loved their relationship. She waved a hand and took a picture.

Celes squealed and wiggled a little trying to get away from him. "Tormentor, it means tormentor." she gasped and giggled. "Stop…!" she squealed and reached for Roman trying to use her to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Tormentor! Oh, I'll show you tormentor!" Sune said.

Roman giggled and pulled on Celes. "Give her here." She laughed as she pulled on her again.

Celes shrieked with laughter as she tried to get away from Sune pulling herself into Roman's lap. "No! No more tickling." she said sternly but still giggled as she held onto Roman.

Roman chuckled and kissed Celes on the cheek as she held her.

"I'm not a puppy, but I'll stop." He kissed her, "Little brat."

Celes giggled. "Well thank you." she said and sighed and pressed into Roman. "I'm getting tired. I think I may go to bed soon." she whispered, the babies personality always faded at night and she always wanted to be close to someone in the evenings.

Lee walked into the living room. "There you are, come on, lets get going. I know you are tired, I feel it." he told Celes as he picked her up. "Say good night."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Good night." she said wiggling her fingers as Sune and Roman and then looked up at Lee. "Bed time." she whispered and snuggled against his shoulder.

"Good, night." He kissed Ro's forehead and nodded to Sune. "Come on, Celes, lets go to bed." He popped them to their room. "How are we doing?" he asked as he sat her on the bed and pulled off her shirt. He shook her shirt when she got stuck and then her head popped out.

Celes giggled. "We are good." she looked up at Lee. "She started moving… well I started feeling her move today."

"Good." He smiled as he took off her bra and then put one of his shirts on her. He laid her down and pulled off her socks and pants. "Any name ideas?"

"I've been thinking of a few. Something celtic maybe?" she said and idly rubbed her tiny belly. "Harry said unique." she said. "But I think I may give her my middle name." she looked at him.

Lee smiled as he changed and got into the bed with her, "You know, I think, maybe you should have Em help you. I mean you are carrying her little sister, after all." he pulled her towards him and tucked her under him.

Celes smiled. "I was going to ask her actually, get her to write me some letters on the subject while she's in school." she gave a sad smile. "I'll miss her being around." she whispered almost to herself and then leaned up and kissed Lee's chin. "I miss you." she said and laid back and sighed. "Isnt that odd?"

"You miss us, but you isolate yourself from everyone." he kissed her. "Its okay, we can go to Hogsmeade when the kids go back to school. They can come down on the weekends, then you'll see the kids."

Celes smiled. "Really? I would like that." she said and hugged him. "I miss all of you, I wish I wasn't so isolated but the baby… she's so independent." she shook her head. "I only feel it at night."

"Well, you can always cling to us at night. You know that." He kissed her. "It looked like you and Harry worked things out. So maybe he will be staying around more often too."

Celes smiled. "Mmm, we did work things out and I don't think hes going anywhere." she sighed and kissed Lee's chin again her body got heavy but there was a little tingle and hum in it too.

Lee smiled and kissed her again. He slid his hand down her leg and placed little circles on her thigh. "Sleep, little woman." he smiled.

Celes shivered a little and looked at him. "You have to s-stop doing that first." she whispered and blushed a bit.

"But you want me to continue, and I like the way your thigh feels."

Celes shivered and panted a little. "I… do." she whispered and ran her hand up his neck.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "You are sleepy, Celes, I feel you." He stopped his fingers and kissed her again. "Sleep."

Celes smiled and started to relax again. "I love you." she whispered and smiled a little bigger. "I won't be tired in the morning." she giggled and yawned.

He chuckled, "No you won't." He kissed her. "But right now, you are tired. Love you."

Celes gave a little sigh and then fell asleep.

Lee kissed her again. He pressed his nose to her neck and sighed. He was glad that she was okay now. Especially, now that Harry and her fixed things between each other. He allowed his body to relax and fell asleep.

Roman laid in bed with Sune. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Sune, I told your brother to invite us all if he wanted to see you. He said he would send an invite so that we could all your siblings. I also told him, we will let him know when it's _convenient_ to us."

Sune gave a tiny sigh and rubbed her back in the small of it with little circles. "God, did you really?" he asked. "I suppose a trip to Japan will be happening. But how about we wait till after Celes isn't pregnant for her own protection."

"That is why I said when its convenient to us." she looked up at him. "I'm not trying to make you face your brother or to make up with him. I want you comfortable, and I know he will want to come back to him. But you will not be alone." she told him. "I promise you that. You will _not_ be alone."

Sune looked down at her and smiled. "I know that." he whispered and touched her nose with his finger. "Roman, I no I won't be alone. And I'm okay with it, really. Maybe just the adults go, yeah. You all have that house there." he said and let his hand rubbing her lower back travel up her spine.

She giggled as she arched into him. "Yes, we have a house in Japan. We will have to add a room for you, and one for you and Cel, and you and me. But, you are right, just the adults."

Sune sighed and then switched them around so he lay in her arms his face between her breasts. "Good." he said and sighed and kissed between her breasts.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "But for now, he is gone."

Sune sighed and smiled. "Good, thank you." he whispered and kissed between her breasts again. "Thank you my goddess."

"You are welcome, my fox." She giggled. "My fox."

He snuggled his head on her chest and shut his eyes. "You are quite exhausting." he laughed.

Roman laughed, "You enjoy it. Finally, someone that can keep up with you." She giggled as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I know I enjoy it. I enjoy it always."

Sune smiled. "Then I shall show you an enjoyable time again, in the morning." he whispered.

She giggled, "Do your best." She leaned up and kissed the top of his head. She sighed again and closed her eyes. "Good night." She sighed and allowed her body to relax and fell asleep.

Sune smiled and kissed between her breasts again. "Good night, I love you." he said and found himself nodding off feeling completely safe and loved in Roman's arms.

The next morning, Lee woke up and found Celes still sleeping. He smiled as he kissed Celes. He gave a little moan as he kissed her neck. "Celes." he whispered. "Little Celes, its time." he kissed her neck again. "Time to get up. Start our new day, of what are we going to do drive Lee crazy." he slid his hands up her thigh to her core. He allowed his fingers to stroke her clit.

Celes came awake with a little gasping moan and rolled her hips. "I…" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open and her body heated. "God!" she gasped as she became more awake she slid her hands over his shoulders and over his back and arched a little into him.

He smiled down at her. "Good morning." he told her as his fingers slid into her core and slowly started to pump in and out of her. "Did you sleep well?"

Celes whimpered out a moan and nodded. "V-very well." she stuttered and her eyes rolled back and shut and the rolled her hips slowly. "I… I it was… good sleep." she whispered trying to form the words but it didn't seem to be working.

Lee chuckled, "That is good." he kissed her and moaned as he pumped his fingers a little faster. "Did you dream of me?" he asked her.

Celes blushed and nodded. "I-I did." she said and rolled her hips faster as she moaned again. "L-Lee…" she whispered and her knee bent out to spread her legs wider and pressed her hips up.

"Yes, Celes?" He asked as hes fingers pumped faster into her. He was enjoying the feel of her over his fingers. "What do you want to tell me?" he asked. He pressed the heel to her clit and rubbed it.

Celes started to give high pitched moans and rolled her hips faster. "I… I… God… Lee…" she gasped and felt her body start to tighten around his fingers. "I… can't… think straight oh God…" she gasped again.

"Oh, well, I guess you better come so that you may think straight." He kissed her and moaned. "I will do… as you wish." he said against her lips.

Celes gave a loud gasping moan and arched as her body released an orgasm. She shivered and her hips jerked hard. "I… God…" she moaned and panted and rolled her hips a little and smiled a little.

Lee smiled down at her. Then he settled between her legs. "Now, was there something you wanted to say to me?" he asked and then slipped into her core.

Celes gasped and rolled back on her head. "I… was going to say… G-good morning… t-to you too…" she moaned and rolled her hips up to his and looked up at him.

He smiled and started to pump into her. "It is a good morning." he pumped harder into her and enjoyed the feel of her around him. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she swirled her tongue around his and rolled her hips up faster and started to give little moans into his mouth. She panted and hooked one of her legs around him and slid her hands down to his ass and pulled him into her as her body started to shake a little with her arousal and more need.

Lee pumped into her faster. He held her leg and thrust harder into her. He kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He kissed down to her breast and moaned. He cupped her breast. His thumbs rolled her nipples and then he licked her nipples. He moaned and sucked on them. "So, good."he moaned. and rolled her nipples again and saw her milk leaked out. He licked her milk up moaned.

Celes shivered as she watched him and rolled back a little so he had better access. "God…" she moaned and slid her hands up into his hair and brought her other leg up as her core started to tighten around him. She shivered and kept watching him and it just turned her on more. "Lee… God… I'm… oh God." she gasped and pressed harder each time he thrust into her and her hips jerked.

Lee shivered and pumped faster and harder into her. He kissed back up to her neck and kissed her again. "Yes…" He said against her lips. He slid a hand down between them and pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed it in little circles. He moaned again, and shivered.

Celes' moans got higher and higher as she got closer and closer to her orgasm and then she looked at Lee and gave a high pitched squealing moan as her body tightened and shook all at the same time as she found release and arched back as her hips jerked hard and she shook harder as she came.

Lee moaned loudly as he pumped into a couple of times. He shivered and leaned over her, making sure he didn't lay on top of her. He kissed her and moaned again. "Yes… a very good morning."

Celes shivered and moaned and nodded. "Yeah… a very good morning." she smiled and shut her eyes as her hips jerked a little and sighed with a blush. She shivered and leaned up and kissed him and sighed.

He smiled as he laid down next to her. he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Good, morning, sleep well?"

Celes smiled. "I did." she said and rolled onto her side and reached up and touched his cheek and smiled bigger. "I really did, things are good I had good peaceful dreams."

"Good, so did I. I had a dream, that I was able to keep you in a room with all these sketch pads, color pencils, pastels, water colors, and whatever you want and you stayed there, and I was able to find you there, and you didn't wander off." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Well that sounds like the ideal situation for you and Alemana." she teased and kissed him and then giggled again. "You know I just dreamed about Greece." she giggled. "Swimming in the water." she shook her head and thought about his dream. "You know, that might work, putting me in a room full of stuff like that." she said and giggled again.

He chuckled, "I would have to talk to Ro, she seems to have everything you need in her arts and crafts room."

Celes smiled. "She does, but its her thing. I don't want to step on it, the baby's just arty." she shrugged and pressed her forehead to his chest and smiled. "But it would be nice."

"I'll ask her, maybe she can set you up in your own little room with some of your own arts stuff… oh, and then you can change it into the babies art room when she gets older."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "I like that idea, she'll need a place." she nodded and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Good." He kissed her, "Come on, time for you to take a shower and I'll make you your breakfast sandwich."

"Ooo okay." she said and sat up.

Lee chuckled and pulled on his pajamas, "Shower, and wash that baby." He scooped her up. "A pancake sandwich. Oooh," he told her.

Celes looked up at him and gave him a euphoric smile. "Oh my God! Yes." she gasped. "Shower, I want to eat this sandwich you are concocting."

"Eggs, cheese, with bacon crushed up in it the egg, and your choice of syrup."

"You are right now speaking my language, Mr. Jordan." she kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his arms when he got her into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and looked at him. "Going to go down and start the food or are you going to stay up here and help me clean up?" she asked him.

"I shall go and make your breakfast and send you up the delicious smell so you will hurry and demand that I make your sandwich faster." He winked at her.

"Okay!" she said and kissed his chin and then the corners of his smiling mouth and then got into the shower and watched him go.

Lee chuckled and went down to the kitchen and growled, "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Roman told him as she stirred something in a pot "I'm making Sune breakfast." She told him. "Traditional." she giggled as she continued to roll the omelette. "I only have a little bit of time. He usually a fast waker when he realizes that there isn't in the bed with him. So I have my magic self with him. She giggled.

Lee chuckled as he took out pancake mix. "So miso soup, steamed rice, a rolled omelette, and snow peas?"

"Soy beans. Japanese don't do heavy stuff, light, fresh, and fish… but mostly fresh." She giggled. "What are you making?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Pancake breakfast sandwich." He smiled.

"Oh, that sounds good too." Roman set everything on a tray and cleaned her mess up.

"And you are so going to pay." Lee told her. "In the kitchen without supervision."

Roman giggled. "Love you." She kissed him then popped to her room with Sune. She set the tray on the nightstand and smiled as she tried to sneak back into bed.

"Why did you leave?" Sune asked pulling her to him and snuggling his head back between her breasts. "Not cool."

She giggled and rubbed his head. "I wanted to do something for you." She kissed the top of his head. "I wanted to surprise you, but its kind of hard to do when you seem to know what I'm always up to something." She giggled again.

Sune smiled and kissed up to her neck. "Well I tend to know these things because I can pick thoughts out of your head." he whispered and kissed up to her ear and tugged on her ear with his teeth.

She shivered and giggled again. "Oh, I'm totally going to start practicing my Occlumency."

Sune chuckled. "That takes a lot for anyone to do for me." he whispered and licked the outline of her ear. "But I'm sure if anyone can do it successfully it would be you."

She shivered again. "I had to practice when I was training with Wuu. I am actually able to do so while I'm fighting." she told him. She ran her hands down his back, she raised her knees up so that he settled between her legs. She enjoyed the weight of him on top of her. It didn't matter if they were do anything sexual or just laying down. She liked when all her lovers laid on top of her. "And I know Draco knows how to do Occlumency very well."

"Yes, he does. He says that Celes' uncle taught him how." Sune whispered and pushed his hips into hers and his shaft rubbed against her core. "I think we may have to have a little fight."

She giggled, "Maybe." she shivered and gasped a little. She rolled her hips up and giggled. "Wuu has taught me well. He told harry, Lee, and John that I'm his best student." She shivered a little more she felt his tongue licking her ear again. "B-but… I think maybe you… are his best… student."

Sune chuckled as he ran a hand up her leg and kissed to her mouth and kissed her with a moan. "I took martial arts to learn to control my anger." he whispered as he made the t-shirt and panties she wore disappear with a thought. "It was a very long time ago, you are still his best pupil." he whispered and slid into her core filling her completely with one thrust.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. "I…" She moaned again. "I… I took martial arts to…" She rolled her hips and shivered. "To control my anger as well… my darkness."

Sune moaned and thrust into her slowly. "Mmm, darkness… yes…" he whispered and kissed down her neck and nipped her shoulder when he got to it. She felt so good, and so right. He loved how she felt. He moaned and kissed across her collarbones and licked the hollow part up to her neck and sucked on the front of it.

She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. She leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck. Her hands slid up and down his back, as she felt the way his muscles rolled. "Ye… I…" She moaned.

He moaned and thrust a little harder into her and kissed back to her ear and tugged on it again. He liked her ears, he'd never realized that until that moment. He moaned and licked around the edge of it and then kissed back down her neck and thrust a little harder into Roman still and started faster.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered again and as she wrapped her legs around him. She squealed and felt her core tighten around him. "God… Sune…" She moaned and held the back of his lower back. "God… Sune…" She moaned.

Sune moaned and thrust even harder and faster. "I… hear you…" he whispered and kissed along her collarbones again and up her neck and to her lips. "I… feel you." he said and held her tighter lifting her under her back and pressing her chest into his so he could feel her heart pressed to his chest.

She gasped and rolled onto her head. She didn't know what was going on, except that she felt his heart. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth. Then she gave a squeal as her orgasm hit. Her body jerked and tightened.

Sune couldn't stop his own orgasm and pushed up into Roman harder and moaned and held her close still wanting to feel her heart beat. He pressed his face into her neck and moaned and kissed her neck. "God…" he whispered to her. "I… I love you."

She moaned, "I love you too." she panted and moaned. She giggled as she closed her eyes. "You are…" She giggled and looked at him. "Pretty awesome, you know that, right?" she giggled.

He chuckled. "I do know this." he teased and nipped her neck with a little growl and then sat up a little and looked at her. "Hey, do you want to have kids with me?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed, "But of course. Lavender eyes, I would want a child with your eyes." She smiled up at him as she brought her knees up. "Why do you ask, my foxy man."

Sune chuckled. "Because I want to have kids with you." he said forwardly. "I will always want to see that. Its good, it will be good." he whispered and touched her face and then looked at the tray. "Oh look, breakfast."

She smiled at him. "All for you." She told him. "I want kids, as well. With you. We would make good kids. "I made miso soup, rice, soybeans, and an egg omelette."

"Oh like a proper Japanese housewife." he teased her and kissed her nose. "And we will make beautiful babies. Maybe three, or four if you're up for it." he chuckled and leaned over her to get the tray.

Roman giggled, "A proper Japanese housewife." she giggled, "Nah, I'm not housewife material."

Sune chuckled. "You _are_ wife material though, what with all these men asking you to marry them and then actually marrying one of them." he winked and chuckled.

She giggled, "Yes, I am wife material, aren't I?" She sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder then bit it. "I seem to have another wedding to plan. I'll have to talk to Harry, though." she smiled and picked up a soybean and ate it.

"Yes I suppose you will. But you are not the only one planning a wedding in this house." he chuckled and kissed her cheek and grabbed his own soybean and ate it.

"Celes and Lee are planning their wedding as well. It will be nice."

Sune laughed. "Arent Nick and Lark having a double wedding in March?" he asked.

"Are they?" Roman smiled, "That will be cute."

"It will I'm sure you and Celes will gush and cry." He teased he started in on his breakfast and smiled at Roman. "You seem better, less broody and dark did you work some more stuff out?"

Roman smiled as she laid down. "Celes is open to me." She told him… I also talked to Em some more. Maybe that had something to do with it." She shrugged. "And I don't gush at weddings."

Sune smiled. "You don't, but you'd tend to get weepy... And there is one wedding I know for a fact you'll gush at. He likes to call himself Loki." He said knowingly.

Roman smile disappeared. "Oh, why did you have to go and say? I didn't even think about him marrying Dia. Oh..." her eyes got all teary. "My baby is gonna marry soon. Oh..." she sat up and wiped her eyes. "My baby." She sniffed. "I need to... I need to go and... see my baby..."

"Crap." Sune crawled across to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ro." he said and rocked her. "Its okay, it'll be okay. We can go see him when he gets up, he's your kid hes probably still sleeping."

Roman sniffed. "I didn't think about it. I really didn't think about. I remember when he was a baby. My first baby." She sniffed. "He looks like his father... and his uncle." She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Fred was a nice guy. So mischievous. He helped me you know. He helped me a lot." She pressed her face to Sune's chest. "He gave me the best gift ever."

Sune smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "He is a great kid, and from what I hear pretty much exactly like his father. You're very lucky to have him, and we are all very lucky to have him too."

Roman nodded. "He use to torture me too! God, I love him." She smiled. "My first little sugar baby too." She hit Sune's arm. "You suck. Bring him up like that."

Sune chuckled. "I was trying to tease you, it totally backfired." he hugged her. "I love you, you know." he said and kissed her cheek and then her neck.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for it. I still kind of see him as a kid. He always coordinated with his siblings to sneak into the kitchen for sweets. I was such a pushover… still am." She giggled.

"Yes, yes you can be." he hugged her tighter. "Okay, lets finish breakfast and then go down and pick on our family." he said. "Besides aren't we taking the kids back to Hogwarts today?"

Roman smiled, "Yeah, I think after I drop them off, I'll go back to the club and see what I can do around there. I feel like doing something… or going out. I just want to have fun. Maybe I'll have Lee take me dancing, or something."

Sune smiled. "I could take you dancing too you know." he said and rubbed her arms.

She smiled up at him, "That would be nice. We can go dancing. I can wear a dress that is sassy, sexy too." She giggled. She kissed his cheek. "finish eating."

Sune chuckled. "Sounds good." he said and ate and looked at Roman. "You too, you shouldn't go without." he said.

"I'm not, I just made that for you." She shrugged. "I don't know why, I just did." She kissed his cheek and bounced out of bed. She wrapped a sheet around her and walked to the bathroom. "You finish eating, then we will go down to the family. I'll eat then."

Sune chuckled and continued to eat his food as he watched Roman in their bathroom.

Lee finished making breakfast as everyone filled in. He smiled when he saw Celes. "Took your time, I take it the hot water made you feel good?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "Very good, it was nice." she sighed. "I like hot showers." she got up on the stool and combed out her hair as she watched Lee make a plate for her.

"So, pancake sandwich, with egg and bacon scrambled, cheese, and a little syrup to glue it together." he said as he set the plate in front of her.

Celes gave a little squeal and pulled her hair back and then started to eat and moaned and looked at Lee. "You are… God, you are just amazing." she said and kept eating.

Lee chuckled, "I do my best to please." he poked her nose and made more plates for the kids. "Miles, Danger, running a little late, aren't they?" he asked.

Celes frowned a little and looked around. "Yes, yes they are." she said. "I wonder what they are up to." she said.

Danger hummed as she walked in followed by Miles. "Morning." She sang. "Food me, please!" she smiled brightly.

"Me too." Miles said and pulled on Danger's hand so that she was forced to sit in his lap after he sat down. He didn't do anything else, it was pretty common to see Danger half on top of him.

Danger hummed as she kicked her leg.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "There you go, you two. Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I am!" Danger sang as she cut into her pancakes with her fork. "Syrup, please!"

Miles intercepted it and poured it for her. "Yeah I'm definitely ready." He said and started to eat his own food one handed as he rested his other on Dangers thigh. She made him so bold, he loved her for that.

Celes smiled. "Well then I hope both of you have a good rest of the year." She said as she took her last bite. "Can I have another?" She asked Lee and then she glanced at the kids and her gaze stopped on them and her heart gave a little squeeze. " _They are growing too fast."_ she sent Lee.

" _And you are having another child. I know she can't replace them, but they are growing. Danger and Miles are one of my favorites. He is so much like me and she is so much like Ro... but at the same time she is so much like Harry too. And Miles is so much like you as well."_ He smiled as he made Celes' sandwich. "There you go."

Danger ate but smiled as she felt Miles' hand. She really enjoyed the way he touched her. It made her all hot and wanting. She also enjoyed teasing him too. It was so fun to see that control finally break and just give in to her. She loved when he gave in. She hummed some more as she ate.

Celes smiled a little and ate her second sandwich. " _They are very much like the four of us. They are like the… way it would be if the four of us were just two."_ she giggled out loud.

Miles looked at his mother and realized she was having a conversation with his father and shook his head and let his finger start to draw circles on Danger's thigh. " _How do you do this to me? I'm just… they are sitting right there!"_ he sent to Danger and then continued to eat playing it cool.

Danger gave a little shiver. " _I don't know, but I enjoy it."_ She sent him.

Lee smiled. " _You are right._ " He smiled when Rain came in with her headphones and sketch book. She set it down and made some changes on her drawing. Lee's heart swelled as he watched his daughter. She was becoming a beautiful young lady. She was starting to gain her mother's curves, but had his maturity.

The front door burst open and Brax ran in, followed by Scorpie, Tabby, and their baby brother. "He's in the shower, Scorpie." Rain called out to him.

"Thanks Rainy!" Scorpie was heard calling back. About ten minutes after that Scorpie came into the kitchen with James, who was soaking and still had soap in his hair and had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Mate, seriously I have to shower. Look you left soap in my hair." he exclaimed and pouted to Rain. "He pulled me out of the shower said I was primping too long." when he saw her headphones and pulled one out. "Hey I'm trying to get you to make me feel better." he teased her and kissed her then turned to Celes. "Mama, can you dry me?"

Celes gave a sad smile. "No, I'm sorry. Hi'iaka can't be with me right now." she said.

"Oh." he said. "I'll be right back, stay." he said to Scorpie and ran from the kitchen. " _Come help me finish getting washed you left way too fast."_ he sent Rain.

Miles allowed his hand to rest over Danger's warmth between her legs and then pressed his finger into it through her pants.

Danger tried hard not to make a sound. She rolled her hips a little and sent him a moan. She sat a little more onto the stool, and spread her legs a little more for Miles.

Rain gigged. " _That was because you were getting fresh, and I told you we couldn't today."_ she sent him. "I'll be back. He needs help being hosed down." she told Scorpie.

"Oy! Damon, Mak, if you don't stop picking on Ree-Ree I'm going to bite you both!" Lana was heard.

"No bite!" Damon was heard.

"Stop picking!" Lana was heard.

"Stop fighting." John was heard this time. "Go downstairs and eat."

Soon there were littler kids trailing in and an irritated John walking in after them.

Celes grinned at the kids and shook her head when Bree gave Damon a rude gesture. "Bree." she snapped.

Bree blushed. "Sorry Mama." she whispered and hid slightly behind Lana.

Miles was no longer paying attention to the family around him, only to the sounds that Danger kept sending him and the way she felt to the touch. He slid his hand up and started to undo her pants getting a little lost in the moment.

John gave a little growl and shook his head. " _Not in the kitchen."_ he sent Miles and Danger, knowing there was no actually stopping them he'd learned that with Rain and James pretty quickly.

Miles jolted back to reality and looked at John and blushed. He gave a grunt and slid out from under Danger and left the kitchen quickly.

Danger frowned and followed Miles, "Mies, wait." She called as she caught up to him. "Please wait."

"I can't… can't touch you anymore." he said. "We just get caught and then we will be dragged through all the stuff that James and Rain were. Remember how they were forced to be apart? I can't do that." he said to her. "I can't, Shar. I _need_ you."

"Hey," She said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't going to be separated from me. Its okay." She told him. "We will _always_ be together, we were together in the womb, birth, and forever."

Miles looked down at her and brushed her hair back off her face. "Shar, I want… I want to touch you all the time. You tease me and I can't help myself. I just have to, like this morning in bed…" he growled. "You just… and then I was all… in the mood and then… Papa he… he could feel it." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I think we should slow down."

"And by slow down you mean stop." She said with a little frown.

"I… no?" he almost asked. "I just think that if we keep going like this I'm going to take away your virtue before you're ready." he insisted.

"But Miles… I want you too. I _want you._ _You_ are supposed to do that. _Only_ you." she told him, desperately trying to keep him from changing his mind.

Miles looked at her and saw her need in her eyes. He wanted to step back. "I… but I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. "I couldn't live with myself. Mama says it can hurt the first time, I don't want to hurt you."

"Forget about what they say!" She nearly yelled. "I don't care! I'm tougher than you think. You aren't going to hurt me." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Please, Miles, we have come to far, don't stop now. Please?"

He wrapped his arms around her and knew by trying to stop he was hurting her more. He ran his fingers up into her hair and sighed. "I… this is hurting you too." he whispered and let his fingers trail the back of her neck. "I… I don't want to hurt you, so… I will do whatever you want."

Danger pressed her face into his chest and knew Miles too well. He would do anything to please her and to not hurt her, even putting his comfort aside. She shook her head. "No." She whispered. "You are no longer comfortable. So, no." She took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "No, we won't touch any more. Not until you are ready. I promise I won't do anything until you had your time. Its _your_ virtue that I will be taking and you aren't ready for it."

Miles looked at her in mild shock and knew she was right. He reached out for her hand but she didn't let him grab it. "I'm sorry, Sha're. I love you… I'll… I'll be ready soon I will. I just need a little more time."

She nodded, "Like I said before, I'll give you your time, but when it runs out, you are mine." She growled at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go on, we will be leaving soon."

Miles looked at her and felt like they didn't need their parents to separate them, his own fear was doing that for them. "I love you." he said and then walked away before she could see him cry.

Shar're sniffed when Miles disappeared into his room. She turned to see John standing a little ways away. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. "You are ruining my sex life! You can't mind your own business and you had to ruin what little progress we had, didn't you! Leave us alone! I don't want you poking your nose where it don't belong!" she ran to her room and slammed the door.

John sighed and followed her and stood against her door. "Dang, open the door so I can talk to you please." he called gently.

"No, you sex natzi! Its already bad enough he is a control freak, but you made it worse!"

John sighed and opened the door himself with magic and went in and sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at Mister's and the baby bunnies cage. "Hows your little family?" he asked changing the subject for now. "Do the babies keep you up at all hours still or is their colic phase over?"

Danger sniffed and wiped her eyes. "The colic phase is over now. They are doing better. I think, maybe by easter we can start selling them."

John nodded and pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm. "Its hard being a mum isn't it?" he asked her.

"Me, Mister, and Mi…" her voice broke at Miles' name. She turned her face into his side and cried harder. "I love him. I love him so much, and I want to show him in every way."

John's heart broke for his baby and he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "I actually didn't intend to stop it all together, I learned with James and Rain that there is no stopping it, or controlling it. Miles did that all on his own, and I'm sorry I triggered that. That wasn't my intention." he rocked her. "As for showing him in every way, you want to have sex with him, and you want all the consequences that come with it too." he said nodding towards to the bunnies. "Don't you, showing him love for you is more than giving him a good feeling, its giving him something you know he desires."

She nodded as she sniffed. "I do." she whispered. "I really do. He's like daddy. He loves the babies. He loves the new babies that come along. I can see it. He don't say it much, but I can see it. And with the baby bunnies, he was so excited."

John nodded. "He was, and that scares the crap out of us adults. The two of you have always wanted to grow up fast." he said and sighed. "And the two of you will probably start a family sooner rather than later but… I think Miles is also afraid of that as much as he wants it."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He don't have to be afraid, we'll be together, I'll help him in anyway possible."

John sighed and nodded. "He knows that, but hes so like Celes in this and will sit inside his head freaking himself out rather than talk about it. He loves you, very much and he only wants to do whats right but he lets his mind get in the way of what's right sometimes."

She nodded, "I know. He just thinks too much and then he thinks of the bad instead of the good. I won't touch him. I won't make any… I won't tease him and I won't touch him in ways that will make him uncomfortable. I'll wait."

John rubbed her back. "You should try something with him, something I guess Mama has done before. When the two of you are together get him to only think of the good things. Let him get comfortable while you remind him how you feel." he said and gave an internal groan. "Don't… don't tell your dad I'm giving you advice on how to get into Miles' pants." he added.

Danger giggled. "I won't." she slid off his lap and wiped her eyes. "No, I'm going to let him do his own thing for a long while. We will focus on school. I'll join some kind of club or something. Something that is physical."

"You could play Quidditch." John chuckled and stood and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "If you need me, I'm always around." he said to her.

"Thanks." She bit her lower lip for a bit. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. That was wrong of me."

"That's alright my dangerous little girl." he kissed the top of her head again and left her alone and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh boy." he said as he sat down next to Celes.

Celes looked at him. "Are they okay?"

"I don't think so." he said. "But they will be."

Celes sighed. "Poor babies."

Roman walked into the kitchen wearing, black jeans and a turtleneck. "Hey, peoples!" she sang and opened the refrigerator for juice.

Lee gave her a glass, "Glass." he told her. He set a plate down in front of John. "You look like you need a drink, more so than breakfast." He chuckled.

John smiled. "I could so use a drink instead of breakfast." he said. "I can't…" he trailed off and sighed.

Celes rubbed his back and smiled. "Itll be okay. They love each other and if I know anything in sort of conquers all." she said.

Harry walked in and kissed Celes on the cheek and then pinched Roman's ass. "Morning all." he said.

"Hey, keep your fingers to yourself." Roman told Harry and giggled. She kissed John's cheek. "Don't be too stressed." She sat down. "Food, me, Lee."

"Coming right up. What about you, Cel, had enough?" Lee smiled.

"I want a big glass of milk please and then I think we will be good." she giggled and patted her belly as she leaned back. She was starting to get excited about this one. She looked up when Em and Noah walked in and her eyes lit up. "Em." she opened her arms to her.

Em gave a little smiled and walked over and hugged Celes. "Hello Mama."

"Hello, hey so while you're at school start coming up with names. Your sister needs one you know." she winked and rubbed Em's arms.

"I can do that." she said and glanced down at Celes' small belly and felt a little guilt and stepped back. "I'll send you lists."

Celes gave a little frown at her shift and hugged her again. "Its alright." she said.

"I… I know." she hugged Celes back and then pulled back again and went back over to Noah.

Celes couldn't help the tiny sting she felt, and couldn't figure out why she felt it at all. "I… I'm going to go draw." she said and started to slide off the stool.

"Oh, Ro," Lee said as he stopped Celes first. "We were wondering if you would help Celes with something, and by doing that it will help me… a lot."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Ro asked as she drank her juice.

"We need a small room, like an art room, Celes is doing all these drawings and stuff, and I would feel better if she stayed in that room that had the supplies she needed. Then after she gives birth we can save it for the baby when she gets older so it will be her art room." Lee told her.

Celes gave a little sheepish smile. "Its okay if you don't want to. I know its sort of your thing." she said softly.

"Oh…" Roman chewed on her lower lip. "I can make her a room. It could give an excuse for her to come to me when she needs things." She smiled. She really enjoyed the idea of teaching the new child to paint and draw. She was kind of bummed that Celes hadn't came to her, asking question on how to do some things. "Yeah, I'll make a room for her. Its no problem. Now, food me!" She slapped her hand on the counter.

Lee smiled and kissed Celes' temple. "Stay close." he told her.

Celes nodded and slid off her stool and stopped next to Roman knowing her mind. "I didn't ask because… its your thing and I felt like I would be taking that away if I did." she whispered and kissed her. "I don't want you to feel like that anymore." she walked out of the kitchen.

Roman sighed as she laid her head on her arm. "Food!" she demanded again.

"Here." Lee leaned over and pressed his head to hers. " _Everything will work out, don't beat yourself up too much, okay?"_

She nodded and picked at her food a little but started to eat. She would make the room, nothing too fancy until the baby was older and needed things. She would start of with ba bean bag chair, couch, and some of the art supplies Celes was using at the moment. That should do it.

"Oh, we will be going back to the Hogsmeade house soon." Lee told Harry and John. "Figured it would be close enough so the kids will come down on the weekends."

"That works." Harry said with a shrug. "I think that will be nice, then Em will be able to come and visit with Celes." he said.

John nodded, "Sounds good to me." Then he could keep an eye on Dang and Miles, to make sure they were doing okay.

Rain giggled as she ran back into the kitchen. "He's ready." She told Scorpie. "May I have a plate, please."

"Cutting it kind of close today." Lee told her.

"James didn't like the way I hose him down." She giggled. "I literally tried to hose him down… with cold water."

"Ouch." Lee shook his head.

James came in with a growl and marched up to Rain and pressed his face into her neck, he'd always been a little uncaring about PDA in front of their family. He nipped her neck. "I'm going to punish you for that later." he whispered in her ear and then sat up on a stool. "Food please."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Its good to see you dry this time." He set a plate down in front of him.

Rain smiled but blushed as she ate.

"I like to think that i'm awesome either way." he chuckled and nudged Rain.

Harry shook his head and chuckled at his son. "Lady killer."

"Only for one lady, thanks dad." he winked.

Rain smiled as she blushed more.

"See, you are embarrassing my daughter, look at her blush." Lee teased as he watched Rain blush hotter.

James grinned. "That blush of pink in her cheeks is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said kissing Rain's cheek.

"That I did not teach him, he gets all his charms from his mother." Harry said almost sadly.

Rain giggled. "Stop, now eat!"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "He gets his charm from the both of you. You are half Hawaiian, and your wife has enough Hawaiian to add."

James smiled smugly, he actually knew that and hadn't actually told anyone he was able to do some things only Hawaiian magic could do. He'd told Rain of course because he told Rain everything. He nudged her and rubbed her thigh.

After breakfast it was time to go, so Harry volunteered to find Celes. He found her in the dance studio starring in the mirror at herself and all around her vines sprouted through the hardwood floor. She was in tears.

"I can't make them stop." she whispered and sniffed.

Harry walked in and carefully around them to Celes and stood behind her. "Okay, calm down for me." he said.

Celes took a few deep breaths and did as he asked and the vines went away on their own.

"Now tell me what happened to trigger this?" he asked her.

"I.. I came in to look for something and I just… started to cry." she whispered wiping her cheeks.

"Hormones?" Harry asked, not completely sure what she was saying.

"I think so yeah." she whispered. "Well that and…" she shook her head. "Nevermind, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Uh, its time to go to take the kids back. I thought you'd want to, to say goodbye." He said allowing the subject to drop.

"Yeah, I would." she said and kissed him and then walked from the dance studio and walked down to the entrance where everyone was getting bundled for the trip.

"Rain don't forget your sketchbook." Roman said handing her daughter her sketch book of fashion. "Dang, put Mister back into her cage. I will not have you acting like Professor Longbottom when he had his toad."

John smiled a little. "Okay, I think I need to hear this later."

"He just lost it all the time." Celes said as she walked over and helped Danger put Mister back in her cage without thinking.

Danger smiled brightly at her. "Thank you mama." she kissed her cheek.

"Sure, baby." she said and hugged her and then went over and sat down and started to pull on her boots.

Sune walked in and up to Luke and winked at him, he wasn't going back to school they were now out but he was going somewhere and doing something as always. He then stepped around Luke and nudged Roman. "Hey, are you going to leave me here all alone?" he pouted a little at her.

"Oh God!" Celes groaned picking at Sune as she struggled with her second boot.

Roman laughed, "Did you want to come along?" He asked pinched his cheek. "Want to see how they get on the train? Danger enjoys it, its why we are doing the train again."

Danger helped Celes put on her boot and then laced it. "I do! I really do! Especially when you have to run through the wall."

Miles stood at the edge of the group watching his Danger thrive in the conversation. He walked over and sat next to his mother and pulled on his own boots. He knew there were other reasons she liked the train too, they got lots of alone time on it. He stood and pulled on his coat and looked down at Danger still sitting on the floor. "You want help with Mister and the babies?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I can't hold both cages. Not until I get a cart and stack them." Danger said. "There you go mama." She smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Danger." she said and got up and pulled on her coat.

Miles followed Danger over to the cages and took one up and looked at her. He sighed already missing her. He then timidly leaned over and placed a warm kiss on her lips and then walked away with the cage.

Celes sighed. "Poor babys." she said and her eyes filled with tears again.

Roman watched them and shook her head. "Okay, does everyone have what they need?" She asked Noah, Em, Rain, James, Dang, and Miles.

There was a chorus of yeses and then they all headed out. Harry stayed behind and it turned out to only be Roman, Sune and Celes who took the kids to Kings Cross. Once at the station they did Danger's favorite part.

Celes hugged Em tightly unwilling to let her go as the train gave it warning whistle.

"I have to go." she said.

"Okay." Celes said but didn't let her go.

Sune walked over and pried her arms from around Em. "She has to go back to school, you'll see her soon." he said.

Celes sniffed and nodded and watched her get onto the train and gave an irritated growl. "Why am I so attached to her?"

"Be good." Roman told Danger and Rain. "But give people hell." She said as she followed the window of the moving train. "Daddy wants plenty of letters, Rainy. Danger, make sure you send me and mama letters about your bunnies, okay?"

"Yes mummy." Danger called.

"Love you!" Rain called.

James grabbed her hand and hoisted her and then Danger onto the train and waved at his parents. "See you at Easter!" he called. "Love you!"

Celes sniffed a little and wiped her cheeks as she waved and even saw Noah waving at them.

Roman sighed as she watched the train leave. She looked at Celes. "Oh, Cel." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay, sweetie. Lee said we are going to Hogsmeade. They will come down on weekends."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I know, he was nice enough to make that decision for me." she whispered and held onto Roman. "Shes awkward around me though. Did something change, did I upset her?" she asked.

"No, Celes. No. She is just… trying to figure something out." She held Celes and kicked herself. She should have told Em to relax. "Don't worry about it, okay." She pulled back and looked down at Celes. "Don't worry about her. She will come around, okay. Stop over thinking." She wiped her cheeks and kissed her. "Stop over thinking."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I don't even know why I care so much." she whispered and then kissed Roman with a little moan. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have to run some things to the club, then work on your room, and Sune is going to take me out tonight." She told her. she held her for a moment as she ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "Em is your baby's sister, she wants to stay around Em as much as she can. Its okay."

Celes nodded. "Sune's taking you out? Where?" she asked.

"Dancing." he said.

"Oh." she said and kissed Roman. "I'll go home, you do your thing." she said and started off the platform.

Roman sighed. She looked over to Sune. "Go with her, please. I won't be too long. I don't think Lee will be happy if she shows up alone."

Sune nodded and kissed her. "On it!" He said followed Celes tugging on her hair from behind.

Celes sighed. "Bodyguard duty you must be thrilled." She said softly.

"More like, 'Avoid Lee's anger' and I do enjoy your company too." He bumped his shoulder into hers. "Don't think that I don't. Besides, how am I going to torhment you if I don't spend time with you?"

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm just... Feeling a little odd today." She said as they walked out of the train station and onto the sidewalk that led down into London and a good place to catch the Knights bus.

"You don't like that Em has to leave to hogwarts. You would feel better if she was closer, and you just want to hang out with her." He smiled down at her. "Awe, such a cute little sister mooning after her older sister." he teased and was rewarded with a little blush.

"It's weird Sune. I want her around like she's the father." She frowned. "But not like that." She added.

Sune nodded. He knew Roman wasn't telling her that Em was the father. Since she didn't say anything to Celes, then he wasn't going to say anything. "Maybe its because you know her father has the same blood as the child that runs through yours. You want to be close to her because she is as close to a father you will get from her." he told her, careful not to lie but also telling her the truth at the same time. "She is like a substitute, maybe."

Celes nodded. "That sounds right." She looked down at his hand and then laced hers through his and sighed. "Well, I'll be okay." She whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder. They caught the bus and she sat close to him as they were tossed around. They both laughed like little kids on a rollercoaster. "I love this stupid bus."

Sune laughed as he rolled backwards, allowing the buss to throw him around. "This is pretty awesome." he told her. "Watch, I can do this." He stood, planted his feet, and just allowed his body to sway with the movements but never fell over.

Celes watched and giggled and then was slammed into the wall and gave a little yelp and held herself still when the bus stopped in front of the house. "Stupid bus." She said getting up slowly.

Sune chuckled and helped her up. "Come on, little brat." he told her as he escorted her off the bus and thank the guys on the bus. Once it was gone, he fixed the wall. "See, all fixed."

"You took the Knight bus? Really? IS that good for the baby?" Lee asked.

Celes gave a little frown. "I... Just wanted a little fun." She whispered. "I think she's okay I can still feel her moving." To be truthful she hadn't thought about it she wasn't thinking much like a healer these days.

Lee sighed, "Come on inside."

Sune chuckled. "Well, avoid Lee's annoyance was a success." He smiled and winked at Celes since he wasn't the one in trouble.

Celes gave him a push as they walked in the house and shook her head. "Jerk." She whispered and then looked at Lee. "I just wanted some fun." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "See still kicking... Can you feel it?"

Lee held her and smiled. "When did she start kicking?" He asked.

"Um yesterday." She whispered and blushed. "Best part, I always wait for this part remember?"

"I know you." He smiled. He held her little belly and continued to feel the baby kick. "I enjoy this part as well."

Celes looked up at him and smiled and then kissed him. "I'm sorry if I worried you going on the Knight bus, at least I didn't come home alone." she pointed out. "Mr. Jerkface over there made sure I got all the way home unharmed… the Knight bus ran into the front wall of the house though."

Lee groaned, "Really?"

"Already fixed it." Sune said. "And the Knight bus was Celes' idea. That was my first time on the buss." He whispered the last in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Celes blushed deeply and looked at him. "Well I'm glad I could give you an experience." she whispered back and smiled. She looked at both boys and then smiled. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked them. "Well I mean aside from Sune taking Ro dancing tonight of course."

"Wait, you're taking Ro out dancing?" Lee asked looking at Sune.

"Yeah, she wanted to go I offered because I like to dance with her." he said.

"Oh, okay." Lee nodded. He looked down at Celes. "I'm free, what did you want to do?"

Celes smiled. "I was going to see if I could one of you to watch movies with me and then I wanted to sketch one of you." she blushed a little. "I mean I have books full of you guys from memory. All of you." she looked up at Sune. "You gonna go prep for you dancing date? Ro is a most excellent dancer." she winked. "I like to dance with her too, Oh!" she said and then giggled and shook her head. "Nevermind." she kissed his cheek. "Okay, so movie, will you or do you want to do something else? Oh you know what we could do? I want to try this cake decorating thing I saw in a magazine." she said happily.

"Cake decorating, is it red velvet?" Harry asked as he walked up on them.

"No, its actually a lemon cake." she said. "But I could make two." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes, that's my woman, pleasing all her men in one swoop with sweets of every variety."

Celes blushed.

Lee smiled, "Well, she seems excited to do almost everything. Lets start with the cake thing, Ro will be home soon… hopefully. And she said she would work on the art room, and then you can choose what kind of sketching you want while we go back to Hogsmeade and watch a movie there."

Celes grinned. "That's my man with a plan." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Always has one, huh?" he teased.

"Well I guess I'm off to find and pick on John since it appears as though Celes will be not available for such things." Sune said.

Celes grinned wider. "That's right, because my husband and husband to be will make you stop." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sune used his magic to tugged on her hai. "Still have the means to pick on you, anyways." He stuck out his tongue at her and walked out the kitchen.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know about you two sometimes."

"We have a special kind of love." she giggled and started going around the kitchen getting things out. She felt good in the kitchen, she always did.

Harry shook his head. "Yes the type that means he picks and you rise to his picking. I like when he makes you as red as your hair. I've only know a few people who could get you that… upset when they pick on you."

Celes shook her head. "He's not that good." she sputtered a little as she set the flour down.

Lee laughed as he sat down and allowed her to do her thing. "Yeah, right. I actually think he just as good as Fred, the only difference is that you two don't argue like you and Fred. Not yet anyways."

"Well, if he starts tossing Roman around rooms with magic like somebody I know and Fred did then I'll start arguing with him. Nine times out of ten I was arguing with Fred about something he did with Ro, or talked her into." she said pointing the wooden spoon at Lee. "And you'll recall we used to argue pretty bad about Roman in our younger years too."

Harry laughed. "You two didn't argue that bad. I think you argued more after we were all together than in school. School was all drama and blah for you two." he said.

"It wasn't all bad for us in school. He was there when I needed someone when I finally broke about Cedric." she shrugged.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, but I would like to point out, no one makes Ro do anything she don't want to do. She wanted to do a lot of those things. You were just a little… _over_ protective."

Celes giggled. "And controlling." she said and shook her head. "I knew that then and I know that now doesn't mean I don't think she should be more careful. I think my fierce need to protect her back then was the Cecil in me. I mean its always there. I'll protect her at any cost." she said softly.

"I know exactly how you feel." Harry said nodding.

Lee smiled as he rested his chin in his hand. "I have to remember to back off. She is a big girl. She knows the risks she takes and she knows how far to push and when to back down… but then there are times we need to make her back down."

Harry nodded. "I've learned how to know when to do that over the years." he said.

Celes smiled a little and nodded agreeing. "She's pretty amazing, our Roman." she whispered and started to mix the lemon cake. She started humming the song she had been humming for months now and swayed a little as she held the bowl and stirred.

"What is that song?" Harry asked. "You hum it all the time and I can't place it."

Celes gave him a little smile. "You'll find out soon enough, you all will." she said.

"Oh, really?" Lee smiled.

Celes giggled. "Yes really. I have this whole thing planned out for Valentines this year. And I'm dropping hints about this pretty ring with a dragonfly on it I saw I want from John." she giggled and blushed a little. "I'm going to dress up and I have plans for each meal that day and something special for each of you that day and then all of you." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Well then I guess we'd better start planning our stuff then too." he nudged Lee and then frowned a little. " _Hey, did you give Celes a ring yet?"_ he asked him privately.

Lee sent him a sigh. " _Has she been talking about it? I mean, I'm trying to plan something for it, I already have the ring, but I want to make it a special day with I give it to her. If she starts asking you or poking for hints, ignore it or change the subject, okay?_ "

" _Mate, Celes actually doesn't talk about that at all. She talks about the wedding the plans you guys have made, but she actually has not once mentioned the lack of ring. But if she starts I'll deter her. I was just curious."_ he shrugged.

Celes looked at them and gave a little squinted look. "What are you two planning?" she asked.

"Harry is being nosy." Lee smiled.

"Oh, well stop that." she smacked Harry's arm. "You know how shy Lee can be sometimes."

Harry chuckled. "Like a delicate little flower he is sometimes." he teased.

Lee hit his arm. "Stop it, _baby_."

"You like it, Buttercup." Harry chuckled.

Celes shook her head. "Boys." she said and then held out the batter for the lemon cake to Lee. "Taste tell me if it taste right. My taste buds are all off this pregnancy. I mean… I just like different things."

Lee tasted it, "Wow…" He said as it punched him hard in the jaw. "That is _really_ , _really_ tart!"

Celes gave a little frown. "Really?" she said sadly and went back over to ajust it.

Harry squinted at Lee and punched him back. " _No need to get upset Buttercup."_ he sent him.

Celes looked at both of them and stopped what she was doing. " _What were you nosey about?"_ she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. " _Just trying to make sure you aren't being left out."_

Celes gave him a curious look. "Have I been?" she asked out loud.

"Er… well a little." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope, nothing I haven't you know… done to myself." she shrugged. "Not left out, no worries." she winked and then looked at Lee. "Just ignore him, he being silly." she said and giggled and held the batter out again. "Try again please." she asked.

Lee glared at Harry. " _I wasn't snapping at her either. I was just saying it was really tart. I swear you are more sensitive than she is._ " He tasted it and nodded. "Very good." He told her. He stood up and kissed Celes on the cheek. "I'm gonna check on the kids. They are too quiet."

Celes frowned as Lee walked out and then glared at Harry. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing." he said defensively.

"Lee left, what did you say. We, the three of us, were going to spend the day together and you just…" she gave a frustrated growl at her husband.

"I'm just looking out for you, seems to be a disconnect for that with you lately." he said shrugging.

"Disconnect what are you talking about?" she slammed the bowl down.

"Well… you're all… going and doing and getting into trouble and it just feels like…" Harry stopped himself from saying it.

Celes narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You had better remove that thought from your head, Harry Potter. I am _fine_ , protected and cared for no thanks to you." she said.

"Whoa, I thought we already worked that out." he said raising his hands.

"We did, but you're basically saying that my warrior is slacking on the job." she growled.

"I was just pointing out that he isn't as… in tuned." he said wincing.

"Hes fine, its not like he can be in tuned…" she air quoted the phrase. "All the time, he has other responsibilities. Ones that if you'll recall he was starting to not do because of me. I'm fine with how it is now, why aren't you?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "He's suppose to protect you." he whispered.

"And he does, and he still takes care of me. There is something else here. Spit it out." she said.

"I… I feel like he's…" he shook his head.

Celes gave a scream through her teeth. "What? What Harry?"

"Roman." he spit out.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I… don't get a whole lot of her these days." he said looking down at his hands.

Celes gave a little noise between a growl and a noise of hurt. "That's because she's busy, and you spent like a month and a half with her when she was planning leather night. Do you feel like you aren't getting to protect her as much or something?" she asked.

"Well no… yes and no… I…. Celes stop asking me to say things you don't want to hear." he said.

Celes walked around the island and grabbing his hands and looked up at him. "I know she is your ward and I know lately you haven't felt like you can protect her because suddenly Lee is back in her life. But hello, I'm still here. I still need you." she whispered.

Harry looked down at her and then felt horrible. "I know, God, I know, I'm sorry." he said and pulled her into his arms.

Celes rubbed his back and then pulled back. "She's never not going to need you Harry. You need to stop stressing about it." she whispered and stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly and then pulled away. "I'm going to find Lee and make sure you didn't do too much damage." she whispered and hugged him and kissed him again. "Go work it out, Harry." she said and left him in the kitchen and went towards Damon's room where she was likely to find him. Sure enough she found him there with Zoe, Damon, and Vinny.

"Teal, Daddy." Zoe said holding up a picture of a room that was almost completely teal.

Celes gave a little silent giggled and watched Lee handle the situation.

Lee made a noise of suffering. "How about another color. Oh, look a nice pretty blue, or purple. See, purple is not a overly girly color." He said showing her more pictures. "See,"

"No," Damon said shaking his head. "Teal. _All_ teal. Teal is just as pretty!"

"Hey, help me out here." He told Vinny. "Control your Dai-Dai."

Vinny smiled up at Lee. "Teal is not overly girly either. Its dark and nice." she said not helping at all.

Celes gave a little snort and gave herself away, they all turned and she waved. "Hello, I thought we agreed on some grey with the teal." she said to Zoe.

Zoe looked at her mother and held up the picture. "But I like this one and Damon says I should have what I want."

"Rainy's room is _all_ pink. I've seen it! Riuse says it looks like a pink monster threw up and made it all pink. But he says not to tell her he said that or she would be hurt." Damon said. "And I think Zo should have a _teal_ monster throw up and make it all teal!" He raised his voice on teal as his head snapped back to Lee.

"Brat." He growled at him.

"Old man." Damon growled back.

"Hey! I am not old!" Lee said with mock offence.

Celes gave a little gasp and walked into the room and up to Lee and took the picture and looked down at Zoe. "How about we think about it, Zoebird." she asked her. "We will take the picture and think about it."

Zoe nodded. "Okay, but don't think too long." she said.

Celes nodded and then looked at Damon and leaned down and rained little kisses on his face and then grinned at him and then looked up at Lee. "Come on, we have to think about this for Zoe." she said tugging on his hand.

Lee grumbled. "I don't know why I get the difficult kids." He said loud enough so they all could hear.

"Hey!" Damon said.

"Yeah!" Zoe said.

Celes shook her head and tugged on Lee's hand again and led him further out of the room and then stopped them at the end of the hall and looked at Lee. "He called you old man, Lee. As far as I know he hasn't done that since he was reborn… he's called you every other thing he can come up but the old man thing was something he did before." she pointed out.

Lee smiled, "I know. I didn't know how to answer him back. I was surprised. I think part of him is really coming back. It really is." He smiled down at Celes. "I'm actually excited for the old him to come back."

Celes smiled as tear filled her eyes. "He'll be both when he remembers." she said and then hugged Lee. "I miss him and that… right there..." she sniffed. "My Dai." she took a deep breath and then pulled back. "Okay, okay no crying, sorry." she wiped her cheeks. "You okay?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "I'm good. This summer I have a plan for that little brat. Pictures are a must… and hiding from Ro and you will be a must too." he winced a little but laughed.

Celes giggled. "Well I look forward to it." she said. "Um… so about Harry, he's sort of trying to stick up for me." she said.

"No, he's being a nosey jerk." Lee said as he walked further down the hall. "He needs to mind his business."

Celes followed. "I don't disagree with that." she said and hooked her arm around his as they walked. "I totally tore into him a bit."

"Good, I may tell Ro so she can do the rest." She shrugged. "I'll just leave it. He has his own issues and it don't involve me or my relationship with you. I'm not hurting you and you aren't in trouble or being left out so, there is nothing wrong."

"Exactly." Celes nodded and giggled. "He's pushing what he's feeling on me. I'm quite content with how things are." she skipped a little and then hopped up and kissed his cheek but slipped a little as she did.

He caught her around the waist. "Well, at least you aren't as klutzy how you normally are when you are pregnant." He smiled. "But then again, you usually stay settled in a room drawing, so no movement, really." He chuckled. He sighed and kissed her. "I love you Celes. I'm always thinking about you, you know. I think about you and Ro. Lately, Ro has been spending a lot of time with Sune… and you. But I think she is also catering to Sune… to make him feel better, you know?"

Celes nodded. "I do know, I think I'm doing the same by letting him pick a me." she said and pressed her forehead to Lee's. "I love you too. And as always I love you too much but I also know that its okay because we are good now. And I know you think about me, I'm completely secure in how we are and what we do. I miss you sometimes, but I know that we will find time when we want it." she kissed him.

"Good girl." He kissed her again. "I'm really happy to hear that. It helps give me peace of mind. Lets me know that we have finally found a balance and I'm okay to spoil Ro as well." he tucked her into his side as they walked. "Now, tell me, what does the Celes want from Lee on Valentine's Day?"

Celes giggled. "Well the Celes is going to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner that day and wouldn't not mind the Lee's help in that. And the Celes would also like a few hours of his time to give him a gift." she said. "And maybe he could get her something shiney."

"A few hours and shiney…" He said as he thought about it. "I think I can do that." He gave a little frown. "Its going to be a little hard this year, isn't it? I think Sune and I will be flipping a coin on who can keep Ro for the night and Harry and John will be flipping to see who keeps you for the night… unless we do like two days. one on Valentine's and one the day after or the day before." He smiled. "Two days of Valentine's, you two women are lucky women."

Celes giggled. "You are in my head, Lee." she shook her head. "I thought that would be good. See day one I would split between you and Sune and then Ro would do that with John and Harry and then that night she and I would pick which from the other group we want to be with that first night and then we wake up and split the day with the other two we didn't the day before and then the other guy. See?" she asked. "Then I figured if we needed more of the other guys in the groups that we didn't spend the night with we can just plan out a date day in the near future."

"Sounds pretty good to me. I have to figure out what I'll get her. I have an idea of what I want to get you, but its still a plan in progress."

"Ooo, I look forward to it." she paused and frowned a little. "I want a night with Roman." she whispered to herself and thought about how that could work.

"You know, it sounds like five night of Valentine's day. Two days before Valentine's day, could be me and you, the day before can me you and John, Harry, Sune, or Ro. Then on Valentines day, we can do a group thing, then that night you will pick one of those three, and so on, yeah?"

Celes grinned. "Yes, I like that. Then I basically get a whole day with my warrior and freaking Harry can get a whole day with Roman on the same day." she grumbled. "Sorry, yes that works."

Lee sighed, "He is missing her and that is why he was being nosy, and jumping on me, huh? Well, no need to focus his lack of time with her towards me. I haven't spent time with her in a while. He can talk to Sune about that." he picked Celes up. "Besides, I've been busy trying to keep you from wandering off _alone_."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes, yes you have." she said and pressed her face into his neck and sighed. "I wish he knew I needed him sometimes too." she said and shook her head. "Well, he does now, but it took me pointing it out. He acting like me." she growled and took a deep breath. "Okay, letting it go. Letting it go."

He chuckled as he took them down stairs. "Come on, you have some cakes to finish decorating… er, cooking."

"I'm home!" Roman called.

"Speaking of the teasing wench." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and waved at Roman as they passed her. "I'm making cakes, want to help?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "Not this time." She kissed her cheek. "I need to get started on that room. Or at least put that spell on it so it will connect to the house in Hogsmeade. I'll make it a simple for her, but add all the art supplies you've been using." She took a deep breath. "Lemon cake smells good. I may have to steal it later." she teased.

"Mine! Get your own!" Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "I shall add a mango cheesecake." she said and then gave a little smile. "Maybe smack Harry around yeah?" she asked.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Why, what he do this time?" She asked feeling for him.

"He was nosey with Lee and upset him and then got all… I haven't spent time with Roman guy." Celes sighed and shook her head. "He's probably beating up a bag as we speak."

Roman sighed. "I'll talk to him." She kissed Celes again. "You smell pretty good yourself." She teased as she started to sniff her neck.

Lee chuckled as he sat her down on a stool. "The essence of Celes."

"Bottle it and feel the love." Celes giggled and shivered a little.

"Oh! I love that!" Roman said. She sniffed Celes again as if trying to place it to memory. She kissed her neck then turned to Lee. She gave a mischievous smile and puckered her lips up to him.

Lee groaned. "Teasing wench, what are you planning, you do this and something happens to me every time! Last time you gave me some tingling lips thing, where I had to pass it on by kissing someone else. So not cool."

Ro just giggled and bounced on her toes. "Kiss!"

He groaned again and finally kissed her. He gave a moan as he sighed into her kiss and deepened it.

Roman giggled and pulled back. "See ya." she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Lee looked at Celes. "Have I changed colors?" He asked. "I feel fine… like nothing is happening. Is my tongue polka dotted?" He stuck it out.

Celes giggled. "Nope, still the right coloring. Maybe it's delayed time reaction." She said and shook her head when he gave an actual whimper. "Oh Lee I love you."

Roman went up to the training room. She smiled as she watched Harry. She ran in with a war cry and jumped on his back. "Got ya!" she growled against his neck.

Harry growled and flipped her over onto the mat and the looked down at Roman blinking. "Oh, hey, Ro." He said.

She giggled as she smiled up at him. "Were you expecting someone else to jump on your back?" She asked as she crossed her legs in her lay down position.

Harry smiled. "I'm just a little tense." He said and sat down next to her. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good. Why are you tense? What's on your mind?" She asked and pushed him over.

Harry let himself fall and looked at her. "Just… stuff." he said and sighed and scrubbed his face. "I pissed Lee and Celes off by trying to look out for Celes." he said

"So they have told me." She sat up on her knees. "What's up with you? What is on your mind?" She asked as she wiggled her fingers at him as if trying to get into his mind.

"I… you mostly." he said grudgingly. "I feel like this shift has made it… I just…" he growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel like I see very little of you. And yes, I've been told that you barely see anyone but Celes and Sune but…" he closed his eyes. "I think I'm pushing what I'm feeling on Celes. She seems… really good and not in any type of dilemma about Lee so I don't know why I'm being all… okay I do…" he growled again.

Roman laughed as she stood up. "Come on baby," She told him as she pulled him up to his feet. "You need some Ro, time. Come and keep me company as I make this art room for Celes. My poor baby feels left out" She pinched his cheek. "Even though he is the one that decided to run away and keep himself busy." she gently smacked his cheek.

Harry growled and followed her. "I did not… okay I did but I'm good now." he said and caught up to her and put a hand on her lower back as they walked needing to touch a part of her body.

"Yes, you are good now, but now you are seeing that you haven't spent any time with Cele or me. And since you haven't seen me as much you feel even more deprived. Then to top it off, you are my warrior so you feel like you need to be there for me, but you see I really don't need you, so that makes you feel even more lonely, as a matter of fact it down right upsets you."

Harry growled again. "You know, its okay that you don't always need me… it that… I haven't even felt like your partner as of late." he said as she led him to an empty room. "I mean… you're babying Sune…" he blushed. "I'm the baby." he whispered.

"Ah-ha!" She turned to him. "That's it. That is the truth right there. Sit." She told him and smiled. "Jealous, you feel like Sune is taking your place and you are threatened. You poor thing." She cooed at him and pinched his cheek. She closed the door and placed the spell that will connected it to Hogsmeade. She opened the door and then opened a window to air out the room.

Harry took a deep breath of the air and smelled Roman in it and walked up behind her and stood close to her and ran his hands down her arms. "I… just… I don't dislike him. I just… I'm the baby." he whispered lamely. "Me." he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Roman smiled, "I know you are." she told him. She looked at him. "Harry, I know." He cupped his cheek. "I know. I don't baby him, but I would like him to feel comfortable." She turned in his arms and cupped his face. "You are my baby, but he is broken." she kissed him. "I haven't forgotten you. We are going to be married." She smiled up at him. "Married, Harry. Me in a big dress, you in a nice suit and tie, oh, should we do the vests? Either way, you are going to be awesome." She kissed him again. "I haven't forgotten."

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please… please don't." he whispered and sighed and shut his eyes. "I feel so… emotional. What is wrong with me?" he asked.

She smiled, "I don't know." She kissed him again. "Tell me about it, sit." She waved a hand and a vacuum appeared. She quickly vacuumed and wiped down the walls. She wanted to draw something on the walls. Something that would be nice a pretty, relaxing, something that would be only for the baby… she would have to send Em a message.

Harry sat and sighed. "I feel like I'm on this ride and I can't get off." he laughed a little. "I mean Celes is pregnant and none of us got her that way. I'm not saying I don't want her to have the baby, because I do. I'm excited, I've thought of names I want to throw into her bucket but… I'm just… how did it all come to this? We were good, we were all finally doing good and then bam! Two bad things happen at once. I have failed as an Alpha." he whispered frowning.

Roman turned to him. She looked at him and shook her head. "No you didn't. You really didn't. Harry," She knelt down in front of him. "Harry, you are a _great_ alpha. You do everything in your power to protect us." she held his hands. " _Everything_ in your power to protect us. But you have to realize that we are not all and powerful. There are things that have to happen in order to make us stronger, in this moment, we may not see it or know it, but this will make us stronger. We _always_ use these experiences to become stronger, if we didn't have anything to test us we would never be strong." She kissed his knuckles. "We are also setting an example for the children and for Sune. This will help make us stronger."

Harry nodded and looked at her in the eyes. "Roman, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them for you. Don't you see, that's what I do for you, I protect the things you hold dear, _that's_ what I can do. Work with you to keep our family safe." he whispered and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

She paused as she looked at him. She didn't even think about that. "I… I didn't think about that." She told him. "Harry…" she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his hands. "I love you Harry, cause you do that. You do your best… more than your best, to protect what I hold dear and I thank you for that." She looked at him. "This wasn't your fault. This wasn't my fault, nor was it anyone's fault. This was out of our hands. We can play the should have, could have, would have games all we want, but the fact is, it happened. Not because we were lazy and less vigilant, but because it _had_ to happen. I couldn't protect them either. Neither one of us could."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I wish you had included me in the aftermath. I know I pissed you off… but that guy…" he growled. "Just… remember me next time." he kissed her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her a little deeper.

Roman moaned as she leaned into him. She shivered as she looked up at him. "I… I…" She moaned and smiled. "I will."

Harry gave a moan of his own and nodded. "Good." He whispered and kissed her again, this time dipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand slid down to her thigh and pulled her leg up to his hip so she pressed against him through their clothes.

Roman moaned as she adjusted so that she was straddling his lap. She shivered as she pressed her breast into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers tangled into his hair. "H-Harry… I have… I have to…" she moaned again as she rolled her hips.

"Just... God... After." He ran hot kisses down her chin and neck and lifted her with his hip and shuddered and moaned. "Roman I want you." He whispered and the growled a little as he nipped the base of her neck. "Please let me have you, or I may just take it." He said pulled her tighter on him with her thighs.

Excitement blossomed into her stomach. "You… you are going to just take it?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile. She shivered and kissed him. "Take it… if you can." She giggled and tried to get away from him. She gave a squeal when she found herself on the ground with her hands pinned above her head. She looked up at Harry and shivered again. "How…. how…"

Harry moaned. "Wouldn't you just love to know?" He asked and used magic to remove their clothes and moaned as he pressed the tip of himself into her but didn't enter. She was so hot and wet. "God, Ro, you feel good, do you want me to fill you. Have your tight wet core around me driving you to an orgasm?" He whispered in her ear as he teased her with his shaft and moaned as the dewy heat on his tip.

Roman whimpered. She rolled her hips. She couldn't help the way her juices leaked out of her. It was as if her body was trying to tell him she was ready… more then ready. Excitement shivered down her body. "God…" She moaned. "I… I want…" She whimpered as she bit her lower lip.

"Tell me what you want Roman." He whispered and kissed her lips. "Tell me and it's yours." He whispered and dipped his tip a little further into her.

She gasped a moan. She rolled her hips, "Yes…" She told him. "Yes, please." She raised her hips up and tried to entice him more. She nipped his lip, and rubbed her nose against his chin. "Please."

Harry moaned and filled her in one hard thrust and had them both gasping. He looked down at her as her core just gripped him. "God…" he moaned and leaned down and kissed her as he started to thrust into her hard and even paced. He growled and trailed kisses down her chin and nipped at her base and then down to her collarbones and moaned loudly as he thrust a little faster.

She moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust and locked her ankles around him. She arched into him and gasped again. Her body heated and her core gripped him more. "Harry…" she shivered. "Oh… God…" She moaned and tried to get her hands loose so she could touch him.

Harry growled and shook his head. "Not yet, let me…" he moaned and thrust harder. "...give you one.. then you can touch me all you want." he whispered and kissed her again and then down to her arms and nipped down to her breasts as he started to moved quicker and slid a hand to her clit and started to roll it between his fingers watching and feeling her reaction and growled a little as she arched and her core tightened more. "That's right…" he moaned.

Roman rolled onto her head as her mouth fell open, for the longest moment nothing came out, except for her breathing. Then she moaned as her body started to tingle, her hips jerked, and her nipples hardened. "Oh, God… Harry… I'm… Oh, God…" She gave a little scream as her orgams hit her. She panted and jerked as her legs tingled.

Harry moaned and let her arms go and then sat them up still connected. He sat with her on top of and then got up on his knees. "Wrap your arms around me and moved on me, Roman." he commanded and started to thrust up into her as he kissed her lips holding her around the middle and then kissed down to her breasts and traced around her hard nipples with his tongue and flicked them.

She moaned as she arched into him. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly started to rock her hips. Her fingers laced into his hair. Her hips started to roll faster and rock harder on him. She leaned her head back as she took in the pleasure of the position they were in. She bounced on him the faster she went and rolled her hips.

Harry growled and matched her pace thrust for thrust as his senses filled with her. He moaned and scraped his teeth across her breasts and then nipped back up to her neck and left a series of hikes all over it. Anywhere he could reach he left his mark. He growled again and held her tighter as he started to rise up a little with each thrust and growled with each one too. He broke into a sweat and looked at her enjoying the pleasure and wanted to give her more. He nipped up to her ear and tugged on the lobe and growled in her ear as he felt the tingling of his orgasm and pushed it of to give her the ultimate pleasure when she came with him.

Roman gave little screams as she felt her juices leak over him. She shivered as she kissed him. She moaned louder and felt sweat bead her body. "God… Harry… Oh, God…" She moaned. She kissed him and dipped her tongue into his mouth. She moaned louder against his mouth and finally felt her body tightened. "Harry… Harry…" She moaned as she bit the side of his neck. She felt her familiar pressure build up inside of her. "Harry… I… I'm…" She whimpered as her body tightened more. She was ready, she was so ready, she just needed something to push her over the edge.

Harry felt her need and her need for that push. He moaned and slid his hand around to her clit again and pressed his finger onto it and rolled it with his fingers again as he changed his angle a bit to get her g-spot good and gave an extremely loud growl when he started to feel her juices flowing so freely and felt his body ripple with pleasure and then the build up in his lower back. "With… God … yes Roman you know you want to, come with me." he growled at her.

Roman gripped his hair tighter and threw her head back as she screamed. Her thighs quivered as the small of her back tightened, her whole body started to tightened. He hit her g-spot a couple of times and she screamed with her orgasm. Her juices gushed out over him and his hand, her body contracted and jerked hard. She went limp in his arms as her body continued to jerk and contract. She panted, trying hard to catch her breath.

Harry had pushed up into her hard when he came and now he held Roman up and then gave in and fell back on the floor with her on top of him. He panted and growled a little as he tried to get control of his body and breath. He rubbed her back and would occasionally roll into her again when she tightened. He shuddered and kissed her and moaned. "Ro…" he panted. "Damn." was all he could say.

She smiled and gave a breathless laugh. She moan and rolled her hips. "Evil… evil man…" She breath. "Now… I have to find…. another room."

"Sorry." he breathed. "Just had to have you… and I had you good…"

Roman shook her head as she finally caught her breath. She sat up and shivered. She looked down at where they were still connected. There was just something about the way they could just stay this way that made her feel good. She looked at him. "Evil man. Evil, evil man. Just for that, you will need to be punished."

Harry sat up and seized her hips and pulled her close to him. "Oh really? And what are you going to do to me, Sweetbottom?" he asked and slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed it. "Please tell me."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I was going to do something like this." She rolled her hips and then used her muscles to tighten around him. She gave a moan. "See, so good, and look," She giggled. "I can feel you hardening." She giggled again and rolled her hips a little more.

Harry moaned and shook his head as he pressed his hips up to her. "You… you had better not stop." he growled and gripped her ass harder and he eyes rolled back as his head fell back.

Roman took advantage and kissed up and down his neck. She moaned as she gently bit his Adam's apple and sucked on it. She was able to leave a hickey on it. She moaned again as she rolled her hips some more then she did get off. She giggled and popped out the room to the bathroom she shared with Lee. " _Sorry, I have to get ready for my date. Love you."_ she sent Harry.

Harry growled and got up and popped himself to his and Celes' bathroom and turned on the cold water. " _You little nymph, I'm going to get you later."_ he sent and go into the shower.

Sune strolled into the kitchen about twenty minutes before he and Ro were due to leave. He wore a black button down shirt open with a black tank under tucked into black pants a black belt and some good shiny black shoes. He had his hair black for the occasion keeping it toned down for Roman. He smiled.

"Wow..." Celes swallowed hard taking him in.

"Yeah." he said smugly.

Lee gave a low whistled, "Sharp, Sune. Looking really sharp."

"Got to for my lady." he winked. "I think I may have her dancing until she drops." he chuckled.

Celes smiled. "She will love it." she giggled. "I wish I could go dancing that would be fun." she kicking her legs and held her belly.

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "John will dance with you, maybe once you are done baking you, John, and Ro can do a double date. Sune, would you like that?"

Sune smiled and tugged on Celes' hair. "Sure, it'd be fun. Double dates are always fun with us." he winked.

Celes giggled. "That would be fun." she said and grinned. "I'd like that." she pushed Lee a little. "You are the best idea haver."

Lee laughed, "Got to think of things." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll go check on, Ro. I'm still nervous on what she slipped me."

"Oh… I nearly forgot." she said. "Roman is so bad." she giggled.

"I am not!" Roman said walking in.

Lee's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a short dress that had sequenced all in the front, think straps that held it in place, her whole back was exposed, and the skirt of it was fring and was mid thigh. The dress contorued to her body like a second skin.

Sune took her in and just stared at her. "You look… you look…" he couldn't form the words.

Celes smiled and slid off her stool. "You look fantastic, Baby Girl." she kissed her cheek. "Have fun." she said softly and played with the end of the skirt and then left the kitchen.

"Take it off." Lee told her. "You aren't going in that."

"Why not? I told Sune I felt like going dancing. I wanted to wear something sassy, to me its fring. You don't like it?" Roman looked down at her dress.

"No, I finally figured out where I seen that dress. You found it in our closet. _My_ side of the closet."

"I know, but it looks better on me. Why do you have these dresses on your side of the close anyways? Are you a dress collector that I didn't know about?" She teased.

Lee sputtered and grumbled under his breath.

Sune smiled and grabbed Roman's hand and pulled her close. "You may want to wear something a little more covering. I want people to look at you but not try to get with you." he whispered.

Roman laughed, "I told you I wanted to be sassy." She told him. "If you can't handle it," She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know what to tell ya."

Lee laughed, "Come on, Ro, I have another dress that is a little more covered. Celes… where did Celes go? Celes!"

Celes came back when he called. "Yes?" she asked, she held a sketch pad to her chest. "What? I'm sorry did I do that whole leaving without saying again?" she asked.

"Yes, you did. Come on, we are dressing Roman, properly. She is taking dresses out of my closet." Lee said.

Roman pointed to Lee but looked at Celes as to say, 'Did you hear him?'

Celes nodded and set her sketch pad down and took her hand and then looked at Lee as they walked with Roman. "Why do you have competition style dresses in your closet?" she asked him.

"Because I've been buying them for Ro. I've been wanting to compete with her, but she is always pregnant when it comes to that time of the year." he whispered back to her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Oh." she whispered and then gave a bigger smile. "The season starts in two months you know… if you wanted… I could use my connections and get you late enrollment." she offered.

He shook his head. "Its too late, I want to do this the right way. But thank you." He kissed her.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and sighed. "Okay so what were you thinking, you know Chocolate Bear collecting dresses makes you look very…" she giggled. "Well its convincing for that cover you had going in school." she teased.

Lee's mouth dropped open. "No… I just… no…" He sputtered.

Roman laughed, "Yes it is. And there are a lot of pretty bright colors that are finge, then there are elegant ones that are so pretty and long."

"Out of my closet! No touching!" Lee said and smacked her hand. "Go to your guys closet and pick something out. And give that dress back!"

Roman frowned and stuck out her lower lip. "I love this dress. I want to wear it. Its sassy and has fring, and pretty."

Celes smiled at Roman. "I have dancing dresses too. you know. Hello, dancer?" she said. "And they are just as pretty I promise." she looked at Lee and smiled a little. " _I'm sorry about the gay comment. The dresses are very pretty I even have a few."_ she sent him and rubbed Roman's arms.

" _Its okay, Cel. I wasn't offended. I knew sooner or later I would get caught and I knew what it would look like."_ Lee smiled.

Roman sighed and knew they were talking to each other. She walked into their room and went to the closet. It was like she had found a gold mind that Lee was hiding from her. She loved them. She loved all of them. She carefully took off the dress and placed it back on its hanger. She pulled on a robe and walked out the closet. "Okay, its off. Stinky butt monkey." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ro, really. But, I'll tell you about them later. i promise, but you can't wear these yet." Lee kissed her cheek.

Celes took her hand. "Come on, baby girl. I got something you'll look just as fantastic in." she said and tugged on her hand. "Is that okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just feel like I've made a fashion blunder now. I can't believe it. That dress looked killer on me!"

Celes nodded. "It really did." she said and led her to the closet and led her to a place in the closet she kept all her dancing dresses. "Pick whichever one you want, Baby Girl." she said standing behind her.

"These look just like the ones Lee had." She said as she looked them over. "What kind of dresses are these and why have I not seen them before?" She asked as she let her hand go over a few of them. They were just as flamboyant and pretty as the others. As a matter of fact a few of them were the exact same dresses Lee had.

Celes blushed a little. "They uh… they're competition dresses. I… I was thinking I'd enter this year but then this baby happened." she said blushing deeper. "And I got all rusty cause I haven't been you know dancing a whole lot. So, they just sit here, unused." she shrugged.

"Celes, I can't wear these. You were going to wear them. That wouldn't be right." She said looking at Celes. "Baby or no baby, you should be the first wear them and test them out."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she wiped them and laughed a little. "Excuse my hormones." she whispered and touched a dress. "It was a half baked idea. I don't even have a partner. Really you can wear one. Its fine and you will look fantastic."

Roman wrapped her arms around her. "You do have a partner. You always have a dance partner in me. All you have to do is ask." She told her. "Besides, I'm closer to your height than any of the guys." She lifted her chin and looked down at her. "Lee is my partner but I'm yours. Whenever you need anyone, I'm here for you. And I don't mean me as a girl, I mean me as Ramon."

Celes looked at her and really did start to cry. "Roman…" she whispered and hugged her tightly. "You are the best." she whispered. "I love you." she said and pulled back. "Pick a dress, Sune' is going to get impatient. Pick I'm fine, really Ill let you know." She said and then giggled at the idea of Roman competing against herself.

Roman nodded and looked at the dresses, then one really caught her eyes. She smiled as she walked over to it. It was pretty in an aquamarine color. It was competition dress but it didn't show a lot of skin like the first one. Lucky for her, she was wearing the perfect underwear to match it. She carefully took the dress off the hanger and slipped it on. It had sequence on the side so it made it sparkly. The fringe on the dress was up high on one thigh but it flowed low down to the other leg. Her back wasn't overly exposed, but it id have spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to fit the top of the dress. Celes was bigger on top then Roman. She giggled. "I so want boobs like yours." She told Celes.

Celes giggled and walked up and cupped her breasts and then shook her head. "Never, they are perfect the way they are." she whispered and kissed her neck. Then she led Roman out of the closet and smiled up at Lee. "There you go." she spun Roman expertly.

Roman giggled and looked up at Lee, "Better?"

Lee smiled, "Yes, very much better. Very pretty too." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry again."

She sighed, "Its fine, Celes explained that they were competition dresses. I may have to start ordering them for my girls. They are sexy and teases the senses. I love them."

Celes gave a little blush. "You arent the only one collecting them." she whispered and took Roman's hand to lead her back to Sune.

Lee smiled, "You know, I wasn't sure if I would like competing against you, but you know what? I think I would enjoy the competition." He winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh, you are going down baby. I've been dancing since I was three and I have the perfect partner." she winked right back.

"Bring it on babe." Lee told her. "I may have not been dancing that long, but Ro has, I just have the control and the discipline to win. And Ro is just as perfect as you."

"Ooh, the fire is heating up. I can't wait to see this!" Roman giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "Better?" She asked Sune.

It was Sune's mouth turn to drop open. "That… color." he whispered and walked over to her and swallowed. "You looked good eilier but… now… God, Roman." he said and ran a hand down the side of her body.

Roman shivered and smiled at him. "Well, I hope you are good at this dancing. I may dance _you_ tired tonight." She giggled and kissed him. "Okay, my lovely little, wife." She kissed Celes. "Thank you." She kissed Lee. "See you guys tomorrow. Celes, you may have to come and check on our fox, make sure his legs aren't sore from all the dancing." She giggled.

Sune gave a growl. "My legs will be fine." he said and picked Roman up and gave his cheshire grin and winked and popped out in front of a club. He was so stealthy that they slipped right into the crowd. Upon looking around you could tell they were not in London or even the UK, he had taken her to a club in Japan.

Roman smiled as she looked around, "Kidnapping is against the law, little fox." she giggled.

"Not when the victim is willing and of age." he said back taking her hand. "Come on, I know the guy spinning tonight." he said pulling her into the club. There was music playing at the moment was techno club music. "I'll get him to change it so we can dance more to the style of that amazing dress." he said throwing his voice so it was whispered in her ear. He led her to the booth and grinned at his brother. "Izumi!" he called over the music.

Izumi paused and gave Sune a double take and then his face split into a grin. "Dumb fox." he said.

"Stupid rat!" Sune said opening his arms and the two embraced. "Awe look at you." he said. "Still with the purple hair." he shook his head.

"My fans like it." Izumi called over the music.

"Well it suits you, play something a little more… for what my lady is wearing?" he asked nodding to Roman.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at Roman. "Your lady? Is this the one that saved you?" he asked and then stuck out his hand. "Hey! I'm Izumi, Kyo's twin."

Roman smiled at him. "Now that is new." She said as she shook his hand. "To think you had a _twin_. And is the rat? Oh, I'm telling John. He is going to flip his shit." she told Sune.

Sune chuckled. "He does everytime he learns more about my family. Zoom here is the best DJ in Japan, and he will spin anything we ask for." he said.

"Yeah, and drinks are on the house for you. Just tell them you're with Zoom, they'll take care of you." he winked and shook his head. "You have got to tell me everything."

"Maybe you could come to our home. I live in the U.K now." he said.

"Oh you've gone to the British side." Izumi teased.

"Ro is american." he said.

"Well excuse me." Izumi said and looked at Roman with a charming smile. "Roman huh? I bet you look great when you dance." he said with a wink.

"Hey, hey. No, shes mine." Sune said pushing his brother back a bit.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Izumi chuckled. "Go dance I'll change it up for you." he ran a finger over Roman's cheek. "I'll play something special for our Roman lady here." he winked.

"Izumi." Sune growled a warning.

"Don't worry, Sune." Roman smiled, "He just gave himself away. He already has someone special and is carrying his child as we speak." Roman as she read into his memories. She winked at Izumi and put on her own charm, which never failed her. Even Sune fell for it a few times while he was Nogitsune. "You want to see a real dance, just watch, and if you are as good as Sune says at the tables, I think about hiring you and pay you real money."

Izumi's eyebrows shot up. "You would poach me?" he asked seriously. "I could use it."

Sune looked at his brother and then Roman and then his brother. "Wait, wait, wait, Kira is pregnant?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, she's like… I want to say five months. Its a boy." he grinned. "And no sign of the curse yet." he said.

"None?" he asked.

"None." Izumi said and then looked back at Roman. "I'm totally going to play my best tonight, take her to dance Kyo!" he pushed his brother.

Roman smiled. "Come on, Sune. I told you wanted to dance. Show me what you got!" She giggled and started off for the dance floor. She had a feeling tonight was going to be good. She just needed to go out. Jim, her dj, was leaving for the states. It was why she had a meeting today at the club. Her lucky fox, may have just saved her a headache.

Sune chuckled and led her out of the booth and then Izumi changed the music and he led her to the center of the floor parting the people as they went and spun Roman once and started her in on a dance. She kept up and followed his cues well, but as she got used to it she started throwing in her own stuff and that's when the dancing became really good.

Roman had always been a very good dancer. Alan had made her take lessons around the same age Celes did. The only difference was she didn't do well with dancing when they wanted to over dominate her, or her partners were too strict and stuck to the routine. Roman enjoyed the feel of the music. She was Hawaiian, she had to feel the music and allow her body flow with it. So it took a strong dance partner to hold her and lead her. It was why she was so comfortable with Lee. He allowed her to do as she pleased. They were partners on the floor, but yet he was still in control and lead her around. She had been unsure about Sune. The only time she had danced with him was at the ball and even then she was so stuck on his presence that she didn't really dance with him. Now… Now she was comfortable. All those years of dancing as a child and dancing with Lee just came out naturally. Most of all, she enjoyed the way the fringe shook as she danced. They were two warriors in battle, showing each other their power. However, Sune, like always had the ability to strip down her powerful mask and show her as the woman she really was. Made her feel desired, and melt away the world around them.

For Sune dancing with Roman was something he could do everyday of his life. Watching her thrive and come to life as the music played. Watching her mind clear gave him peace that one thing could calm her raging and ever going mind. He treated her as if she were the only thing in the entire room worth being around. He pushed her, spun her, let her free style on her own while he followed her lead. They passed the flow back and forth and then together. Always they come together in the end and pressed close. People were cheering and most of the club was watching them but Sune didn't care. He had his Roman and they were out on a date. A real date with dancing and soon drinks and just being with one another. He craved her attention, and giving her a night at a club and letting her be the center of attention was what he wanted to do for her. He spun her into him and pressed his face into her neck and ran a hand up the side of her body. She felt right pressed against him at any angle, it could be her leg and he would shiver. He gave her a moan before he spun her back out and then the music slow and he pulled her close. "Drink?"

Roman nodded as she kept close to Sune. She smiled as she breathed heavily. She finally looked around and noticed the people around them. She smiled again. "Yes, please." she told Sune.

Sune smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. "Waters, Zoom said free drinks" he said knowing they'd charge for the water.

The bartender nodded and placed two glass bottles out for them.

Sune grinned and pressed the marbles down on both of them and then handed Roman her water. "You need to stay hydrated the nights not even half over." he winked. "I got me something up my sleeve for you."

"Oh, really?" She giggled. "Well, I look forward to it." She drank her water and sighed. "Just as long as you keep me having fun, I'll be happy."

Sune chuckled and finished his water and nodded up to his brother bopping with the dubstep song he'd put on when he noticed them go off the floor. "So, Zoom pass your test?" he asked having picked her thoughts.

"I don't know yet." She said as she leaned against the bar and looked out onto the crowd. "I'll know by the end of the night." She smiled as she watched people dance.

Sune smiled and watched her. "You really like this, huh?" he asked. "You light up when you dance I love it. I don't think there is a person in the world who could look as good as you do when they dance."

Roman smiled. "You haven't seen Celes dance. It's more if her thing. I usually save this part for Lee when we are alone or on a date. Now its for you too. Harry is still new with dancing thing. Celes sometimes gets frustrated because he misses the beat. But if it feels right to him I allow him to do as he pleases. Dancing should be fun. I'm sometimes hard on the girls but in the end when they see the final product their eyes just light up with pride for themselves." She shrugged. She enjoyed that look the most, either from her daughters or from her girls at the club. Its why before practice she allow the girls free time to express themselves and also after practice. She liked when they have fun.

Sune nodded. "Well I find I like watching you dance. And it is fun." he said. "Besides it seems like Celes isnt really dancing these days even before she was pregnant." he noted and stepped closer to Roman and smiled taking her hand.

"Yeah, I know. And that worries me." She gave a little frown as she thought about it then shook her head. She smiled at Sune. "Come on, foxy man. Lets have some fun and party. Structured dance or not, lets just dance." She giggled as she kissed him and pulled him onto the busy floor and started dancing.

The two danced late intot he night and enjoyed every minute of it. By the end of the night he picked up Roman and brought her up to his brother. "Decision has been reached." he said and set her down in the booth.

Roman smiled, "I like your stuff. My DJ is leaving soon, give me a call in a couple of days." She gave him her black business card with purple writing. "I'll have to let my partner know and you will have to play for him. But in my eyes you are hiered. Once you are mine I take care of mine. Money will not be an issue any more."

Izumi grinned, "is she for real?" he asked.

Sune nodded. "I find myself asking the same question all the time. Congrats damn rat. I'm taking her home now." He hugged his brother. "Give Kira my love." He said and then pulled away and picked up Roman and popped them home to a quiet house. He walked them in. "So what now little goddess?"

"Well, now I am going to take a shower. I'm hot so I need to cool down." She smiled at Sune and kissed him.

Sune moaned a little against her lips. "Is this shower exclusively for you? Because… a shower sounds great." he said and kissed her neck. "All that water running over our bodies. Yes that sounds good." he shivered as he walked them in the direction of the other side of the house.

She giggled, "is this a shower or is this you touching me?" She giggled again. "Or are you just going to watch me clean myself." She kissed him again. "The others enjoy watching me shower sometimes too."

Sune laughed and carried her into their room and into the bathroom. "Ro, I am not the others. I like doing all of it." he growled into her neck and moaned. He set her down and started the water and then turned to her and started to peel the dress off of her moaning low the whole time.

Roman chuckled. "You sound like you are really enjoying this." She kicked off her heels and looked up at Sune. "Geez, you are tall." She giggled as her dress finally pooled down at her feet. She tested the water and then peeled off her thong. She stepped under the water and gave a moan herself. She lifted her face up to the water and allowed it to run down her body. She turned and looked at Sune as the licorice wore off and her hair grew to its long length.

Sune watched and moaned and with magical his clothes were gone and he joined her and ran his hand up the sides of her body as the water started to cover them. He shivered and turned her and kissed her with a moan. "You taste good." He whispered and lifted her against him.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I?" She asked as she kissed him a few more times. She wrapped her legs around. "I like how you taste too. I even like the way you feel pressed against me too." She kissed down his neck and moaned.

Sune smiled and lifted her a little and slid into her. "You like how this feel then too?" He asked as he pushed her against the wall of the shower and moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She gasped out a moan as she leaned her head back. "I... I do..." she rolled her hips and then looked down at him. She kissed him and moaned as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and rubbed against his tongue.

Sune moaned and started to thrust into her. He let the water make his hands slide all over her body and moaned agaisnt her lips. "God you feel good." He moaned and thrust harder. He kissed her up the side of her face and tugged on her ear and moaned again.

Roman shivered as she tried to roll her hips as much as she could. It was so odd, she knew Sune had a thing for her ears. When he nuzzled her neck, nipped her ear, or even sucked on her earlobe it caused chills of excitement to run down her spine. She gave a little squeal as she held him tighter and allowed him to touch her at his will. God, she enjoyed their time. They could stay in bed all day and he always found a way to touch her. She moaned louder. "Su... Su...ne..."

Sune moaned and nodded. He held her tightly enjoying how she clung to him. He wanted to just drown in her. He loved her so much she made his life better. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as his body and soul opened to her. "God I love you." He whispered and kissed her again.

She moaned against his lips and opened to him. She always seemed to feel as if she fit just right into him when he opened to her. she pressed her face into his neck and made little moans that mixed with squeals. She wrapped her magic around him and pressed her soul into him, trying to snuggle as close to him as she could get. Her body shivered and tightened. "Sune..." she moaned against his neck. "God, I... I love you... I love you so much."

Sune moaned as he felt her and knew it to be true. She saved him and kept him confident and happy and he loved her so much for it. He felt their release coming and then wrapping his magic tightly around her he kept looking into her eyes. "I… I want to be together forever." he whispered as their bodies found a release of epic portions. He moaned and held her tightly as they both rode out the orgasm they had created together. He wanted to give her children, he wanted to give her everything.

Roman held onto Sune and moaned. Her eyes grew heavy as her body started to relax. She leaned her head on his shoulder and curled her finger into his hair. "My forever fox." She whispered. "You should change your hair white." She giggled and just drifted to sleep.

Sune smiled and turned off the water, he used magic to dry them and then got them into bed and curled up on top of Roman and snuggled in her arms and fell asleep, turning his hair white for her.

A few more weeks passed by with little issue, things were good. Everyone was happy in one way or another. Celes grew with her baby and even had landed on a short list of names for her. She woke early on the first day of their Valentines weeks. She had vowed to cook breakfast at least every morning. She wasn't entirely sure who her first day was going to be with she hadn't really chosen and no one had said anything to her. Ultimately they ended up landing on a day for each girl to spend with each girl. It was a lot of days but it was fair. She got up out of the bed and looked down at Harry and smiled and went over and showered and then to the closet of awesome wrapped in a towel. She pulled out day ones outfit and bit into a piece of liquorice and her long flaming locks fell into its natural way with one change, her hair was bubblegum pink. She giggled and looked in the mirror and then pulled on the white sparkly maternity tank top and the little black pull over. She then added a pair of dark jeans and slid on a pair of white vans. She giggled and clapped as she used her magic, which was limited but there, to add little pink hearts to her top and then skipped from the room pulling her hair in front of her. She went into the kitchen, she knew Lee wouldn't like that she was alone in it but she wanted to do this. She started the process of making breakfast getting out the waffle iron shaped in harts and as they cooked she sliced strawberries and hummed 'I see the Light' and waited for people to start coming down.

Lee stood outside the kitchen, listening to Celes cook and hum. He knew she wanted to cook for everyone but he didn't want to step in and take over. He was very... cautious of her. He watched her and wanted to do things for her. There were days he made her sit while he did whatever she was trying to do. At one point Luke laughed at him and told him he was acting like Andrew with Zoe. He tried to back down, but the more she became independent the more he wanted to do things and keep her close by. He sighed as he paced outside the kitchen, debating if he should walk in or not.

Celes smelled the waffles start to burn and turned suddenly, unused to the pretty waffle iron she'd picked up she walked over and opened it and found her dough charred. She gave a little growl and worked them off the iron and frowned at it. She had the urge to throw it across the room but then just came up with a new plan. She unplugged it and picked it up and turned to throw it away and stopped when she finally felt Lee outside the kitchen. She smiled a little and walked up to the door and poked her head out and with one hand pulled him in and looked up at him. "Do your waffle magic, I can't make the stupid heart shaped waffle iron work." she pouted holding it out to him. She knew he wanted to do things for her, while she found independence with the babies personality she also found she didn't mind when he wanted to do things for her. "Please." she batted her eyes at him trying to get him to stop staring at her like a fish.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Of course." He quickly washed the iron and dried it, then he plugged it in and added the waffle batter. He walked over to her and kissed her again. "Good morning, love."

Celes giggled and smiled. "Good Morning." she said and blushed. "So what do we think?" she held up the end of her pink hair. "Too much?" she asked. She was rather proud of her Valentine's themed hair.

He smiled, "I think it looks cute. It looks very cute." He looked her over, "Your outfit is cut as well. So, what do we have going on here for breakfast."

"I think like a buffet. Little of everything. I can make heart shaped pancakes too." she giggled. "Eggs to order, bacon, sausage… um oh potatoes!" she giggled. "Jams, jellys, syrup… yummy yummy food." she moaned as her stomach growled and she looked down at her baby bump and giggled. "And I think I may need to eat sooner than later." she said and went back to making her special pancake batter. It made them lighter, less heavy, almost like a crape. She giggled and pushed her hair behind her and started to hum 'I see the light' again.

Lee smiled as he checked the waffles and then pulled out the meats she had listed and started to cook those, he took out potatoes and started to peel them as he checked the waffles and finally got a more specific timing on them. Soon he was in full swing cooking. "I take it, we will be using the formal dining room for this." He asked.

"Yes we will, I put the bar table out so we can go through it and then sit." she giggled and looked at him. "I have a surprise for everyone today too. I'm very excited about it and I hope it makes the day better." she blushed and then went to the stove and set up the griddle and the pattern for her heart shaped pancakes and started them. She and Lee always cooked well together. She giggled and looked at Lee. "Hey, can we decorate it for the week too? I'm so in a love mood. I want to get little wings and a little bow and arrow and be a cupid!" she giggled.

Lee laughed, "This is the Celes I know. Yes we can decorate the room anyway you would like." He kissed her again. "So what is this surprise you have for us?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well… its a surprise… but I suppose I could tell you." she giggled. "So, Em and I have narrowed down the list of names one for each person in the house basically. So everyone at breakfast this morning gets to help pick her name. Her middle name is Nymphadora for Tonks…" she blushed a little "But she needs a first name. I have a game for it so Sune and Roman should like it a lot. I just… feel like shes all of ours, she belongs to the family as much as she belongs to me… like… its just different with her and I feel like we need to include everyone in the choice. The kids at Hogwarts played and that's how we got the list we have now so they had a say too." she smiled and shrugged and blushed. "Get me some wings, Lee. I need them before family starts piling in." she went over and quickly got our her little box full of envelopes and set it out so she could give them out. Each envelope had a card with a name on it for the baby. The person who got that name had the choice to veto it or keep it in the mix then she would put the ones kept on a board she was setting up and they would play the name game with them until something they all agreed on came up.

Lee smiled as he summoned some wings for her. "Here you go. Your wings. I will finish here, you can do your thing." He said as he checked the potatoes, and added more batter to the waffle iron. He flipped her pancakes and went into full cooking mode.

 _"Mama! Mama the grate. Ooh, Mama the awesome great._ " Belle called out to her through the connection. _"Today is the pink and red day. I want to see the prettiness."_

Celes giggled and kissed Lee's cheek and then went to get Belle. She looked at her daughter and laughed. "Come on Little Baby Girl, lets get you all valentined out too." she said and picked her up and took her over to her vast closet and picked out a little pink and red tulle skirt, little white leggings, a pair of white ballet flats and a with sparkly tank top onsie and a little pull over. She hummed to Belle her song as she walked her over to the bathroom and bathed her and then got her dressed. She hummed and giggled as she did Belle's hair and then for fun got a little pair of wings to match her big ones and put them on her. "My little cupid." she giggled and carried Belle from her room and grinned when she saw Roman. "Look it, its Mummy little Baby Girl." she whispered to Belle pointing to Roman.

Roman hummed as she went to her closet. The girls had been running in and out of her room all morning. They even insisted on showering with her. Valentine's Day or the coming of it made people act weird sometimes. She quickly dressed in white leggings, and pulled on a white sweater, was told that they were going to celebrate valentines day separately, however she didn't know who she would be spending the day with. So until she did she was going to stay neutral. She sat at her vanity and looked in the mirror. She smiled as she turned and looked at Celes and Belle. "Are those my pretty ladies watching me? Look at you both. You girls looks so cute. A cupid and cheibem." She smiled at Celes and Belle. "Come here, so I can take a better look at my pretty girls."

Celes giggled with Belle and they walked over to Roman. She grinned. "So, who are you with today? Have the boys told you anything on that?" she asked and leaned down and kissed Roman and allowed Belle to leave a wet kiss on Roman's cheek.

Roman giggled as she kissed Belle. "No, I think they are keeping it secret. If I did I would dress in the color they like on me." She kissed Celes and then rubbed her baby belly. "I'm almost done with the room." She told her and took Belle from her and placed more kisses all over her face. She laughed when she giggled in delight. She looked up at Celes and smiled at her. "I have the perfect Valentine's Day gift for you." She lifted her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

Celes smiled at her and watched her. "Really? Well didn't we agree our day would come last so the boys could each have their day? And I wanted to be valentines day girl. Look at my hair!" she giggled and shivered a little.

"It is very cute. I love it." She kissed her knuckles again and smiled as she watched her shiver again. "Come on, little cub. Let's go wake up the daddies. I had most of the girls running in and out of here. Then they all decided they wanted to take a shower with mummy. I had a full shower of girls giggling." She said as she stood and kissed Celes. She laced her fingers with hers and walked out her room she shared with Lee. They were all at Hogsmead and had been there for a while.

Celes grinned and walked along with Roman, she went into her and Harry's room and he was already up. "Oh poo." she said and earned a laugh. Then her eyes brightened. "Lets go wake up John…. No wait actually I will. Wait here." she giggled and connected to Harry and summoned a little bow and arrow with a suction cup arrow on it and giggled and skipped out of the room to John's. She cracked open the door and found him sleeping on his stomach on his bed. She crept up to the bed and got onto it as quietly as possible and then straddle his body and pointed the little bow at his ass and let an arrow go to wake him up. She gave a shrill giggle when he growled and shot up. "You've been shot by cupid's arrow!" she declared as she looked down at him using the canopy part of his bed that was just a frame to stay standing.

John popped next to her and scooped her up, "Is that right?" He asked her. "So, cupid decided to shoot me in the ass, well she must have sent the little nimp that enjoys torturing me. He stuck me with a red picked fork, saying it was love day. The little brat had the wrong holiday, dressed as a little devil… then again, I think he did it on purpose."

Celes giggled and kicked her feet a little. "I wanted to wake you up and today, I am cupid and I am love!" she declared and looked up at him. "I'm always love though." she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, you are." he set her down, "Now, I know this is a one of your days. How does Mr. Cecil feel today?" He kissed her again. "Pretty, hair by the way."

Celes giggled and touched it. "Thank you and I don't know." She whispered. "The strong Druid magic makes him feel strange so he doesn't merge with me anymore." She whispered showing a little of her hurt about it.

"Hey, now." He lifted her chin. "Its okay. We all are here for you. He'll show up later. You know, I kind of picture him like Dionysus on Valentine's Day. This happy punch drunk god." He chuckled. "Kind of how you are now." he teased and kissed her with a little moan.

Celes moaned with him and stepped closer and laced her arms around his neck. "Well I think that would be fun." she whispered and smiled and looked at him as he lifted her. "Have you boys decided who gets what girl today?" she asked him. "I figured you'd start with one and then the best mates would switch off and then you and Sune would switch with Harry and Lee you know?" she asked hoping she made sense.

John chuckled. "We have decided. Harry and Lee are going to get you and Ro first. They figured that they would allow us to have you for Valentine's Day. Like, I get you on Valentine's Day, Sune gets Ro. Then The day after we switch. Then of course you and already called dibs for the last day to have Roman." He kissed her again.

Celes smiled and kissed him. "Okay." she whispered. "I have a game for us all today before we separate off with Lee and Harry then." she kissed him again and sighed and kissed him two more times.

He chuckled, "Nice wings, Pockets." He told her. Because he needed to he kissed her again. "Now, let me shower. And if you find that little emp keep him away." he told her, looking around for Bryce as he said he. He always had a way of popping up when he least expected it.

Celes giggled. "I will." she said and watched him disappear into the bathroom. She skipped out of his room and back downstairs. She walked up to Roman. "A little dragonfly told me that today and tomorrow are Harry and Lee days." she whispered to her.

"Oh!" Roman smiled as her minds started to turn. "So… who is today? Do you get Lee or Harry?"

Celes took a deep breath to reply and then frowned. "I don't know." she said and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, who gets who today?" she asked them.

Harry looked at Lee. "I've left it up to Buttercup." he said.

"Why me?" He asked as he looked over to Harry. "Oh, you suck." He looked over to Celes and Roman. "Uh, I get you today, Celes. Harry gets Ro. Then we switch tomorrows, since its the day before Valentine's." He nodded his head as he thought about it, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Yes, I like that originals and then the seconds." She giggled and went to her envelopes and gave one to harry and one to Lee. "My boys." She squealed.

Harry chuckled. "What's this?"

"You will see." She handed two to Roman. "One is for Little Baby Girl."

"Ooh, lets take a look on what is inside." Roman said as she went to open one of the envelope.

"Wait!" Celes said making her stop. "At breakfast. Its a game!" she said. "Youll like it promise."

Roman giggled, "Okay." She set the envelop down and then held Belle and bounced her on her lap. From upstairs there was a loud yell. Roman paused and looked everyone. "What was that?"

"Sound like John." Lee said.

"Here, hold Belle. I'll go chek." Roman popped up the stairs and went to knock on the door but saw Bryce run out the room dressed like a devil all in red. He gave a shrill giggle as he ran.

"You little shit!" John yelled as he came running out of his room holding a towle around his hips. "I'm going to get you for this!" He slipped a few times as he chased after him. "I'll get you! Flushing the toilet then stabbing me in the ass with your damn pitchfork! Your ass is mine!"

Bryce screamed and giggled as he ran down the stair and into the kitchen. He screamed again and ran to Harry, hiding behind him. "NO!"

"Whoa, whoa what happened little man, what did you do?" Harry asked turning to Bryce and picking him up.

He gave another squeal as he climbed higher upt to his shoulder and held tightly onto his head. When he saw John, he screamed and kicked his legs.

"You, mine!" John growled.

Roman walked into the kitchen laughing. "John, leave my baby alone."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You are mine! You little shit!" He went to grab for him.

Bryce screamed and hit his hand with his little pitch fork. "NO!"

"Bryce!" Harry said pulling his son off his shoulders.

Celes giggled. "I swear I didn't see him." she said taking John in clad in a towel still. "Uh, John, you're in a towel."

"I know I'm in a towel! The little monster came in and flushed the toilet! Then he stabbed me in the ass with his damn pitch fork! You! Mine, now!" he went to grab for Bryce again.

"NO!" Bryce screamed and hit his hand with the pitchfork again.

Roman tried to breath and stop laughing. "Oh… Oh, God… I can't breath."

Harry shook his head and pulled Bryces hand back with the pitchfork and went to grab it.

Celes just shook her head. "You are a horrible little boy to your Papa." she said to Bryce and giggled.

Bryce tried to pull his pitchfork from his father. "Mine! I have to de-fence myself!" he told him.

"I think you have to put this in time out for a little while. You can't hit people with it that's not what its for young man." Harry said handing it to Celes.

Celes smiled a little and put it up where Bryce couldn't get it, a place she could barely reach herself without a stool.

"But… but… mine! Mummy!" He ran to Roman.

"I'm sorry, my little monster. But I can't get it. You better run." she told him.

Bryce took off running with a little scream.

"Where did he get that costume anyways?" Lee asked.

Roman stiffened a little. "I… I think Georgie." She said and avoided eye contacted.

John looked at her. "You _gave_ him that damn pitchfork?" he asked and growled and took off after Bryce.

"Oh Roman." Celes giggled and hugged her. "You are such a pushover."

"I couldn't help it!" She defended. "We were in the store for some last minute things before I had to go to the club and he saw it. At first I said no, but it… it just went with the costume and I had to buy the whole thing for him."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I seriously don't know how to defend you." he said laughing.

Celes giggled. "He looked adorable." she said.

"Right!" Roman said. "When he put it on he was so adorable, I really couldn't say no then." She sighed. "I have to go help my baby."

"Just let it run its course. It'll all be fine once breakfast starts." Harry said and then reached over and poked Belle's belly.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "That's what you say." She winked at Harry.

Roman poked her lower lip out as she poked her head out the kitchen. She loved her babies. She just felt a little guilty when they got into trouble for something she bought them. "Yeah, I'm a pushover." She said as she sat down and sighed. "But he was really cute though. I love his little devil costume."

Celes nodded her agreement. "The cutest." She giggled.

Breakfast started and Celes distributed envelopes. Then she stood and started the process. "Okay open you develops, on the card there is a name. It's for the baby," she patted her belly. "If you think the name is good and goes with her middle name out it on the board." She said.

Ro frowned a little as she held Belle and opened their envelopes. "So... each of us got names?" She asked a little confused.

Celes smiled. "Yes and from these names we will pick her name I'm willing to bend on the middle name as well." She added.

"So mine says Stephanie but I don't like it!" Bree said.

"Then it's vetoed unless two other people want it." Celes said.

Everyone shook their heads and vetoed the name. Lana read her name and frowned. "Mine says Kaitlin." She shrugged. "I kind of like it."

Cello shook his head. "No, I don't like that. Its too... blah."

Roman smiled, "Its blah, Cello?"

"Yeah, it just don't sound right." Everyone chuckled. Soon everyone was reading their names.

The list Roman had voted to keep were Phaedra, Roisin, Shannon, Kyla, Neila, Nora, Morgan, and Sheelagh.

Along with those names were,Aeryn, Davina, voted in by Sune, Maryann, Trina, and Madison. Celes grinned around at them together. "Like..." She looked at the board. "Aeryn Morgan." She said with a grin. "Same rules two to vote it in."

"Veto." Lee said. "It don't sound right. However, I do like both names." He smiled. "But not together like that." He scooted closer to Celes. "What abou' Shannon Aeryn Diggory." He whispered in her ear as he used her Scottish bur. "It rolls off the tongue." He continued.

"Oy!" Lana said. "Daddy is cheating! He's whispering in mama's ear!"

"Hey! No cheating! What are you saying over there?" John asked.

Sune laughed. "He is saying names."

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled. "Aye, I like that." she whispered back and then looked at everyone. "He said Shannon Aeryn Diggory." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Still totally cheated." he said shaking his head.

"But…. I like that one." Bree protested.

"Yeah its actually sort of good." Amy said nodded and then nudged Matt.

"What, oh yeah, like that." he said looking up from his music book pausing his pencil.

"I like it too." Lana grumbled, not liking how daddy won.

Roman chuckled. "Well, it looks like Shannon Aeryn Diggory it is. Now to punish Lee."

"Wait, what? Why me?" Lee asked.

"You cheated!" Lana said as she shot to her feet.

"Its okay, Lana. On Valentine's Day he is going to allow the kids all the candy I give them." Roman smiled. "That way you learn. You cheat you pay."

Lee groaned. "Fine." He grumbled.

Celes giggled as all the kids gave cheers. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh Lee." she said and grinned resting her hands on her belly.

Harry chuckled. "You reap what you sow." he teased.

"Cheating does not get rewarded." Sune chuckled. "Unless you do it like I do." he winked.

Harry stood and chuckled and walked over to Roman and took Belle who protested and then handed her to John and kissed her head. "I get to spend the day with Mummy, relax, Ant." he said to her and then offered his hand to Roman. "Your Valentine's day with me awaits." he said

" _Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Unhand my mummy! Let me at him! Let me at him! You can't touch my mummy! I'll go all Nightmare Moon on you! You'll never sleep again!_ " Belle told him as she fussed in John's arms.

Roman giggled as she heard her daughter. She kissed her. "Its okay, little cub. He won't do anything."

" _Nightmare Moon. You hear me? Night. Mare. Moon. So going down._ " Belle gave Roman a wet kiss but gave Harry a grr face.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you little shit." he said to her lovingly and then took Roman's hand and led her out still hearing yells from Belle. "That daughter of yours is going to be the death of me." he said and pulled her up to his side and wrapped an arm over her shoulder lazily. "I got us a full day planned out, Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Roman smiled, "oh, yeah? Well, need to change. If guys told us who was going to be with who I would have dressed in your favorite color. Oh! Are we going to be outside or inside? Never mind, I'll just change my sweater."

Harry chuckled. "Yes we will be outside and it'll be a little cold where we are going but its going to mean something. Let me run and get a few things and you change that sweater to Lavender." he moaned a little and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled and popped to her room. She took off her sweater. She slipped off her leggings and then pulled on some black jeans. Then she pulled on a tank top and then her lavender sweater. She used the licorice to shorten her hair. She quickly braided it and then slipped her shoes on. Once she was done she popped back down to the first floor.

Harry smiled at her and hoisted the basket up. "Come on Ku'uipo." He said and then used magic to make one of her little red volcano flowers and handed it to her. "Let's go we got a lot of fun to do." He said and pulled her to him and popped them to a cherry tree field and grinned. "Look familiar?" He asked.

Roman laughed. "You got my hint!" She giggled. "I love the cherry trees. They are just... magical. They have like this magic and romance about them." She bounced on her toes as she giggled. She kissed his cheek. "This is great!"

Harry chuckled and led her to a spot and sat her down. "This is our grove, it's the one I found you in when you tried to run away. So it's special. And if you look there's a building with a door that leads to our home in China." He said pulling her into his lap.

Roman looked around and nodded. It was the spot. "At the time, I didn't know why I stopped. I could have kept going. But standing here just and looking at the tree, just... stopped me." She smiled to herself as she looked at it. There was power at the spot at the time. A power she was now very familiar with. Then the cherry blossoms just added beauty. It was as if they had bloomed for her to keep her there. They needed to be together. They all had to be together. She sighed as she leaned against Harry. She looked up at him with tears. "I... thank you, Harry." She sniffed. "I mean it. For everything you do for me, thank you. I love you. For everything you do for me and help me with, thank you. There is no way I can thank you enough."

Harry smoothed her hair back and kissed her and sighed. "You thank me all the time. Everything you do for me, everything you endure from me. I love you too." He kissed her again and pulled a jewelry box out of the basket that had a cherry blossom necklace in it. "And your shiney." He teased lightly.

She laughed and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." She lifted up her hair and allowed him to put it on her. She looked down at it and giggled as she touched it. She looked up at him and placed kissed down his neck. "I love my sparkly." She tucked her head under his chin and and kicked her feet a little. "Oh!" She waved a hand and a long box appeared. She opened it for him and gave a giggle as she blushed a little. "An enchanted Rose for you. The petals will fall but new ones will regrow. You can use the fallen petals as wishes you would like me to do." She shrugged. I wanted it to follow our Beauty and the Beast thing."

Harry smiled. "It's the perfect gift for a Beast like me." He said and kissed the top of her head. He looked out over the field and then ran his hands along her arms. "I also planned a picnic and thought we could play hide and seek." He chuckled. "I promise not to track you." He added

Roman laughed. "Oh, really?" She jumped up and dug into the basket. She pulled out a strawberry. "What are the rules?" She asked as she sucked on the strawberry. "I'm totally gonna drive you crazy. I'm gonna hide so well, you are going to have no choice but to track me." She looked around the field and started to think of some good hiding spots.

"When I call if I can't you come to me, and I get to see how much..." He ran a hand up her thigh. "I can get away with in public." He pressed his fingers to her core and watched her react. He kissed her and moaned and then pulled away licking strawberry juice off his lips from hers.

She moaned and went to nod but then she thought about it. "Wait! That sounds like cheating." She frowned. "So if you can't find me, you call out to me and I have to come to you? Then you get to see how much you can get away in public? That sound like you win when I'm the one that suppose to be winning!" She told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled. "Hey a guy can try." He laughed at her and placed their boxes into the basket. "Go on and hide." He said softly and growled.

She squealed and took off running. She popped to a tree then to another tree. She smiled as she turned into her snow leopard form and hid inside a bush that had pink and white cherry blossoms. She crouched low and went bone stiff as she listened and smelled for Harry. Yes, this was going to be fun.

Harry chuckled and got up, he cloaked their belongings in case and then took off. He resisted the urge to track her and started to pop around and then had a thought and turned into a leopard and his sense of smell enhanced and he could smell his lady leopard. He stalked towards her from behind light on his cat feet.

Roman become high on alert as she sensed a shift. She had heard Harry then all of a sudden it got quiet. She slowly crept out of her bush and then paused. She sniffed the air, trying to smell Harry. She gave a yowl and took off running but it was too late, Harry had pounced on her. She rolled with him and landed on her back. She leaned up and nipped one of his ears. She pulled on his ear and then started licking his neck and purring.

Harry gave a growl and then purred with her and leaned down and started to lick her as well. He sent her a moan in their connection and felt his beast become aroused. He growled and tugged on one of her ears. Something about the two of them like this was arousing and it was odd for them but so good. The first time they had, had witnesses. He paused and looked down at her with his green cat eyes asking her with them it was okay

Roman shiver within. Her leopard started to go into heat and she gave a loud purr. She licked him again and nuzzled his neck. She rolled onto her paws and rubbed against him, lifting her tail so that her caught her scent.

Harry shuddered and lifted himself up up onto her and found his beast taking over. They did what came natural and slid into her and gave a growling shudder of arousal. _"Why is this so hot?"_ He sent Roman as his beast led them through the animalistic sex.

Roman sent him moans as her cat gave a yeowl of pleasure. _"I... I don't know... but God, its just..."_ She felt her core contract as she was pushed closer to her orgasm. _"Maybe because, its so natural and wild. Like there are no rules."_ She shivered.

Harry growled. _"It's just wild."_ He sent and aloud their beasts to get their pleasure. His leopard growled and leaned down and nipped her ear and waited for her beast to finish.

Roman shivered with the feel of the orgasm that rocked her leopard. It amazed her on how good it felt to do this and it aroused her even more. _"You totally cheated..."_ she sent breathlessly. _"You caught me and still had your way. This game is rigged so that you win no matter what."_ She flicked her ear and purred.

Harry sent her a chuckle. _"You like it though."_ He nuzzled the back of her neck and they both turned human again and he lay on top of her, both naked. He moaned and kissed the back of her neck and then started down her back moaning a little each time he kissed a spot. He worked his way to her ass.

She giggled and rocked her ass. "Koa, you are molesting me. I don't know why you and Celes enjoy molesting me." She shivered and lifted her leg as she looked over her shoulder at him. She allowed her tattoo for him to appear and giggled again. She rested her head on her arms and enjoyed the cool grass tickling her stomach and nipples. She put up a heating shield to keep them warm. She squealed and jerked as she looked over her shoulder again. "I can't believe you just bit my ass!" She laughed.

Harry chuckled and then gave her a look. "You knew I would do it" he growled a little. He licked her tattoo and then licked up her spine and kissed the back of her neck and moaned and rested his body on hers and rubbed himself between her legs and moaned again.

She gasped out a moan as she raised her hips and rubbed her ass into him. Excitement filled her stomach and her nipples harden more. She rested her head on her arms. "God, you are so bad. What if someone walks up on us?" She asked. "We will be charged with indecent exposure." She gave another gasped as she raised her hips more.

Harry moaned and took advantage of the second time she lifted her hips and slid into her. "It'll be worth it." He moaned. "Although they are quite conservative..." He moaned and pumped into her. "Here." He kissed the back of her neck. "Maybe a cloak?" He asked moaning as he pumped into her more.

Roman moaned loudly as she nodded. She gasped out another moan as she started to lift her hips up to meet his pumping. "God… and you are wild… just… wild." she shivered as her fingers dug into the grass. More excitement shivered down her spine as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He had a way of just driving her wild and crazy. He made her forget to the point where she just enjoyed the pleasure he provided, it didn't matter if they were in their private room or in public. "God… You are going to get us…" She moaned again. "... into trouble!"

Harry moaned as he felt her juices leak out around him. He waved a hand to put the cloak around them and in one move seized her hips and pulled her up on all fours and sat back on his knees and started to really thrust hard into her. This was one of his favorite ways, exposed, wild, free. The smell of fresh air and the thrill of getting caught. He moaned and started to growl with each thrust he bent over and ran kisses along the small of her back and her ass nipping it again.

Roman rocked backed onto him and started to squeal. She felt her juices leak down her inner thighs. Her squeals quickly turned into screams as her surrounding just added to everything. She arched her back so that her ass was raised higher. She gasped and screamed again as he started to hit against her g-spot.

Harry's growls started to mingle with Romans screams and the whole situation drove his orgasm to start pushing at him. He growled against her ass and nipped it at his tattoo and pounded harder into her. He reached around her and rolled her hard little clit between his finger and thumb adding to her pleasure and causing her to tighten around him. He growled with each thrust causing the only sounds you could hear were theirs filling the field.

Roman shook and jerked as more of her juices leaked. She dug her fingers deeper into the grass as she screamed. Her body didn't know what to do any more. It rocked, jerked, and tried to get away from his fingers, but enjoyed the pleasure that coursed through her body. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her hard. Her body jerked and she screamed louder when her juices flooded out of her. She would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for Harry's tight grip on her hips.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and held onto Roman tightly as he thrust into her a few more times and then fell upon her and moaned and kissed the back of her neck. "God, woman." he moaned and shut his eyes. She didn't even do anything most times she just was and he had to touch her when he was with her or around her. It wasn't just to know she was there but because he just loved her so damn much. He felt the same about Celes and was the same way but less fierce. He liked to be soft with Roman though too. He moaned again and smiled. "I love you." he whispered.

She smiled and jerked. She bit her lower lip as tears prickled her eyes. She felt so emotional, she didn't know why. She sniffed a little as she turned her head to look at Harry. She kissed him. "I love you too." She told him. She sniffed as she looked over his face, "I love you too."

Harry gave her a little worried look. "Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked and reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asked, she didn't shift like this very often. "What happened?"

She gave a little smile. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me." She gave a little laugh. "Maybe Celes' hormones are rubbing off on me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

Harry smiled and slid off of her and wrapped his arms around her and popped them to the other cloak and blanket and pulled another over them and held her tightly to him. "Its okay, you and Celes tend to channel one another during pregnancy. Thats why its worse when you're both pregnant at the same time." he teased and kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "We aren't that bad." She leaned against him waved a hand. They were dressed again. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She gave a little sigh as she tried to pull in her emotions. She played with his shirt and smoothed it out. "Sune's brother Izumi called the other day. He would like the job of the DJ position at the club."

"Really, you think he'd be a good fit? I'd like to hear him spin. Maybe a trial night at the club?" he asked her rubbing her arms.

She smiled as she bunched up his shirt again and smoothed it out. "He's good. He's really good. I... you know, I think he would be a good fit. When Sune introduced me he was so... eccentric... a flirt and just fun. He has a girlfriend... er, or wife. Anyways, she's pregnant and they could use the money. I saw it in his memory."

Harry nodded. "Well then we should hire him. Hes one of Sune's good brothers, Harmon says." he sighed. "I still want to hear him, maybe you could have a party in his honor and he could spin it?" he asked.

She giggled. "Well, I have this idea for latin night. OH! I still want to do my Country night. Oh, never mind. Celes is pregnant. We can't do Country night. I want her to perform a number. So, we can do a latin night. I'll have to work with the girls on a couple of routines." She chuckled mischievously. "What should be my final number? Another strip tease?"

"Decidedly not, do a salsa number or something." he said. "Like with the girls and then you center stage." he chuckled. "Lee or Sune would do it with you. I could if you worked with me on it."

Harry laughed. "Anything to help my partner." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "Then technically Lee is really only dancing with you if I remember there were very few times the guys actually danced together... so to speak." he said with a wink.

She giggled, "That is true. But when you guys do dance together, man..." She sighed and fanned herself. "So hot!" she giggled again.

Harry chuckled. "We do our best." he said and laughed a little more. "I could Kahiko for you." he said and rubbed a hand over her hip and then sighed and shut his eyes. "I like doing that for you."

"Oh, my God!" She moaned. "You are an evil man when you do that. So evil! So, so, so evil!" She giggled and shivered at the memories of him doing so. "Evil man." She said again.

"You like it." he whispered and then kissed her. "Okay, so what else do you want to do? Im open and Im yours for the rest of the day and into the night." he growled and nipped her neck playfully.

She laughed and pulled away. "Down, wild man. Down!" she told him. "You know we haven't done in a long time? A desert food fight!" she sang. "Those are the best ever!"

"Oh! Well then, we should probably go to our home for said dessert food fight. And never speak of this to Lee." he chuckled and sat up with her and then stood them both up.

She squealed as she helped collect things and then jumped on his back. "To our home for a mess to rival all messes!" she told him and then laughed.

Meanwhile back at home, Lee smiled at Celes. "Well, I won the naming game what do I get?" he asked Celes.

Celes looked at him and gave him a smile. "What do you want?" she asked him softly. "You are very good at the name game... I was just going to give some kind of sweet but you won so you can have whatever you want."

"Humm, lets see, what do I want." He thought about it and tried to think of something Celes didn't do for him anymore or something hard. "I... I actually don't know. I'll think of something." He smiled. "You ready to go?" He asked her as he waved a hand and her flower appeared for her.

Celes grinned and took the flower and stood. She took off her wings and laid them on the table and took Lee's hand. "Lead on Chocolate Bear." she said and giggled a little.

He laced his fingers with hers and then popped them to New Mexico. He smiled as he walked them to the base of the mountain and smiled down at her. "I hope this works this time." He told her. "I mean I had trouble last time, but hopefully you won't." He kissed her cheek. Then walked them to the tram. "Ready?" he asked her. "I'll be here the whole time, so just hand onto me, okay? You did well, when we rode the London Eye. So, this should be simple, okay?"

Celes gave a nervious smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle and shut her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I will be okay." she said and opened her eyes again. "I should be fine on top, with our without my spirits, Ive never had an issue." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Okay." He kissed the top of her head and they stepped inside the tram. He held her as she held him tightly. "This isn't so bad." He told her. "I think, London's Eye is way taller." he said, trying to make her feel better and relaxed.

Celes opened her eyes again and looked out but not down. It wasnt so bad when she looked out. She had done that on the Eye and avoided looking at the ground from the high height. She relaxed a little and looked up at Lee. "Not so bad." she said with a little smile.

"See, I told you." He kissed her and smiled. "I had been wanting to make this up for you since the first time we came here. Now, I can." He kissed her forehead. "Hey, maybe you can draw the city."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be fun!" she said. "Yes, I think I shall do that." she sighed and smiled bigger. "Im really happy we are up here, I really wanted to share it with you last time."

"I know you did. I saw how upset you were when we couldn't stay." He brushed some of her red hair from her face. "So, now, its my turn to make it up with you." Once they got to the top he held her hand and they walked to the spot she had taken them the first time. This time it was a lot easier to get there and he was really happy he could make this up to her. When they got to the spot there was a blanket with a picnic basket, flowers, a sketch pad, and a big box with a bow on top of it. Inside was all the things she would need to draw. He wasn't going to tell her it was another Roman creation. The Art box of Awesome. He smiled down at her and waved a hand so they were shielded and wouldn't be disturbed. He had also brought Roman here to cast a warming shield so they wouldn't be cold. "I believe that is yours." he told her. It wasn't the only gift he was giving her, but he wanted her to have that one first.

Celes opened the box and her eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him as she touched a charcoal pencil. "Lee..." she whispered and looked up at him. "I... this is beautiful. I feel so bad sometimes when I want to draw or paint because its totally Ro's thing... but this baby... she's so creative in that way." she smiled. "Thank you."

"Its, okay, Celes. She understands that its the baby. She said its one of the things she is looking forward to doing with Shannon. She wants to be able to teach her what she knows. She is actually excited about it." Lee smiled as he sat on the blanket. "So, that is for Shannon when you give birth. Roman will put in her Art room for her to use as well. This is for you." He pulled out a ring box. "When I think of you I think of whimsical, so when I saw this, I knew it was for you." He opened the box and showed her the ring that was in a shape of a flower. The petals were opal outlined in diamonds, the stem that would wrap around her finger was lined with emeralds, and in the center of the flower was a ruby. "This is not your engagement ring. And, no I have not forgotten about it. I just haven't given it to you." He smiled.

Celes giggled and looked at the ring. "Its pretty, Lee. Really pretty. I like it." she looked up at him. "You know, actually, I don't worry about that so much. I know when you are ready to you'll give me one." she leaned up and kissed him. "I've learned to trust in that. That you will always do for me and make me happy. I didnt get that when we were younger, or even a few months ago because I spent too much time obsessing about losing you. But I wont, you love me and youre here to stay." she blushed and kissed him again. "I do wonder how you will give it to me sometimes but I don't worry about not getting one." she giggled.

"Good, and you can keep wondering about that." He told her. He kissed her and gave her another one of her flowers. "Now," he pulled the picnic basket to him and pulled her onto his lap. "What would my sandwich craving, wife to be like to eat?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "Chicken, with bacon and ranch and avocados." she moaned. "And spinach. With potato chips and juice." she giggled and snuggled into his lap feeling glowie. She liked when Lee called her his wife to be. She knew he did it to remind her and she liked that reminder.

"Okay." he pulled out her sandwich and the bag of potato chips. Then he pulled out her juice. He pulled out his own food and started to eat. He leaned his head on her shoulder and watched the city below. "Its really quiet up here too. I think we will have to have dinner up here as well. Candlelight, and city lights, that would be nice."

Celes nodded. "That would be romantic. I like that idea." she whispered. She liked the quiet and its why she liked this place and the other they went to. Quiet was good for them. They teased and played and it was fun. She ate her sandwich and sighed. "When I'm not pregnant we can come back. If you can do it we can hike some of the trails around here too. I love it up here, I always feel close to Hi'iaka when I'm around this much nature." she giggled.

"Yes, we should do that. I will be just fine now that Alemana is with me." He kissed her cheek and gave a playful growl against her neck. He chuckled when she squealed and tried to hide her neck from him. He ate his sandwich and looked around. "Have you came across any animals in this area?"

"The cougars come when I'm here alone, gray foxes, owls the wee ones not like Pig uh... Burrowing owls. Lots of birds." she smiled. "I like to change sometimes and have a flight with them. The other Hawks are unsure of me." she giggled and reached up and kissed his chin

Lee chuckled, "I think a lot of things are unsure about you. But its okay, cause once they finally get a perspective, they love you." He kissed the top of her head and poked her side.

"Oh!" she squealed. "Is that how it works then, have to get to know before you can know how I am? Am I that guarded when you meet me?" she gave a dramatic half faint. "Oh what has the world come to when you think the girl who is an open book is hard to read." she peaked an eye open and giggled at him.

Lee laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "No, you aren't guarded. You can be too open and forward. It catches people off guard." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her. "I love you, so its okay." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and just enjoyed holding her. It felt nice and... intimate. "And now that you know I'm here forever, it just feels right."

Celes smiled. "Like you don't have to tiptoe around the things you says to me?" she said. "Im glad its better, we get better as we go along you and me." she whispered and looked down at his arms and ran her fingers over them and shut her eyes again content to just be with him. "Oh, I got you something." she said and pulled a long box from her bag shed brought along. The box contained the other chain to the one Roman had taken from them. "And with that goes an idea to get the partner chain back and the necklace." she said beaming up at him.

He smiled, "We will have to double team her for it, I suspect... or talk Sune into helping us out." He laughed. "Thank you, its beautiful as ever." He leaned down and kissed her. "Very beautiful."

Celes blushed. "Well usually I can get her to do... just about anything with my tongue." she giggled and blushed deeper. She turned in his lap and faced him and ran her fingers over his neck. "You know Im pretty awesome with my tongue." she giggled still blushing.

"Oh? Well, I'm told so am I." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm very good with my tongue. Very, very good."

"Yes very..." She gave a tiny shiver. "We are amazing." She whispered and kissed him. "I think we could do it without Sune if we just pull out our tricks we use on Ro." She said and kissed him again giving a tiny moan.

He gave her a moan as he kissed her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to get a little taste of her. "Mmm, I think you are right." He told her. "I think you are very much right."

Celes gave a tiny whimper and moaned. "I think... I..." He body started to heat. "I... God that tongue." She moaned and ran her hands over his arms and pressed closer to him.

Lee chuckled. "I thought you were going to draw the city." He told her and kissed her again. He wanted her, but he wasn't going to have her on the hard ground. He was going to have her at their flat, where she would be comfortable. "Did you change your mind?"

Celes giggled and kissed him again. "Okay, okay drawing the city." She sat back and grabbed the things she would need the. Placed herself between Lee's legs and started. She backed up and leaned her back against his chest and sighed. "Hey, I have a question, why did you stop talking about your restaurant?" She asked as she started with the skyline from the other side of the city.

Lee played with her hair. "I don't want one." He told her. I mean, enjoy cooking, but I enjoy teaching more so. I would like a restaurant... well, more like a cafe, and I want to do it on my own. Just some small where people can come and get food." He shrugged, "I want to do it on my own time and on my own dime, but I'm also selfish too. I don't want to allow anyone else to taste the skills that I picked up and learned. To be honest, I cook for Roman. She taught me this skill, and with it I enjoy making her food. I enjoy cooking for you but everything to you is 'yummy'." He teased and poked her sides. "But to Roman... she speaks a language that only I seem to understand. To you guys they are sex noises, but to me they are her highest praise. I actually love to hear her moan. And I am able to tell by the sound of her moans what she likes most, finds interesting, or what is good but could use some work." He chuckled to himself.

Celes smiled a little to herself, what he didn't know is that was how she felt when they moaned about her baking. She had learned it on her own though. No one taught her to bake. She nodded. "Well you do it when you're ready. And for the record everything is yummy is my version of moans... Which I also do and appreciate greatly when they are done for me. She continued to draw. "I think that you will do good no matter what, restaurant, cafe, cooking for your family. And you have a good student in Nick. He talks of owning a restaurant one day. You did that, you know?"

Lee smiled. "He is a good kid." He continued to play with Celes' hair. "I told him its important to listen to the ones he cooks for... and kids will be his toughest and sometimes your worst critics." He chuckled and placed a flower in her hair.

"Mmm, kids can be picky and tough to please. He should get it." She paused and looked out over the city. "I took up baking for Roman you know?" She laughed. "I'd like to pass it on someday too." She sighed and went back to her drawing and started to hum. 'I see the light'.

"Did you?" He asked. "It became a therapy thing for you, though. And your backing is very good. I enjoy your sweets. I may take one bite, but they are really good. And Ro loves when you bake. She is a food lover." He chuckled.

"It was, when I thought she was dead I did it to stave off the madness. It didn't work." She laughed. "But it helped some days. I learned every recipe I could find, avoided pumpkin like the plague." She laughed again. "It's good though, through her I found a talent." She smiled and hummed some more of the song as she continued her sketch. Soon she was shading and nearly finished.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We owe her a lot." He gave a content sigh as he rubbed her baby belly and pressed his cheek to the top of her hair. "Makes me wonder where we would be without her. Like what if she went to the American wizard school. Do you think we would have found her?"

Celes sighed. "John would have, and Harry maybe. Our school would have been so different. I mean... I don't know. Id like to think now we'd always find each other we belong together, Lee." She whispered. "School would have been the oddest from this perspective... I mean really odd." She giggled and leaned against more. "I'm glad we have her I don't like to think about of if we didn't or when we didn't." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Let us see what you have here." He held up her drawing and gave a low whistle. "That's nice. That's really nice. I shall keep this one, if that is alright with you."

Celes blushed and nodded. "That's alright." she said and looked up at him. "Shannon is going to be so loved, isn't she?" she whispered. "I've been worried she won't be but… she will." she said rubbed her belly and smiled a little. "I'm really happy." she giggled. "Really, really happy."

Lee smiled, "You are so silly. You had that same worry when you were pregnant with Zoe. You don't have to think about that. All of our kids are loved. It don't matter what happens." he kissed her neck. "Don't ever worry about that, okay? All of our kids will _alway_ be loved. Always!"

Celes smiled and nodded. "Good." she whispered and then looked back up at him. "So what are we doing now, Mr. Jordan?" she asked him.

"We are going back to our flat for the rest of the night. Would you like that?" He asked as he stood up and helped her up. He waved a hand and their picnic set-up was sent back to their flat. He kissed her, "Ready?"

Celes grinned. "Oh yes, take me away Lee. We haven't been in our flat together in ages." She said stepping closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and popped them to their flat. He smiled as he held her a little longer. "Its my turn for a question. Why don't you dance any more?" He asked.

Celes looked up at Lee and bit her lip. "Uh, well..." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I couldn't really tell you why exactly. I just... felt like I needed to for a while. I love to dance, I love everything about it. It is one of my passions after healing. I like to share it, with everyone even the ones who won't share it back." she giggled and pushed him a little. "But when I looked at what I had done... I had sort of taken that from Ro a little. So I stopped."

He continued to hold her and soft music started to play. He started to gently sway with her. "So, you are giving up your passions for her? Don't you think that is a bit extreme? I mean how happy are you really going to be if you continue on this path of not healing and not dancing?"

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "I didnt even realize I wasn't healing really, that has more to do with me being busy at home than stopping." she whispered and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I... dont want to give it up." she whispered more to herself than him. "I just feel like I don't have a choice. I'm punishing myself for what I did to her."

"Celes, Roman wouldn't want you to give up the things you love." He told her as he rubbed her back. I don't think she would be happy that you are giving up the things you love most for her. She may be a little flattered, but not happy."

Celes nodded. "I want her to be happy." she said and looked up at Lee. "I want her to always be happy. Every time something happens to us, somehow its because of her. And its not like she asks it to be, thats not what Im saying. So she should be happy in between." she said and sighed. "I can start again."

Lee cupped her face. "We all want her to be happy. Right now, she is happy. She really is." He allowed his markings of her to appear. "See, the wings are fluttering fast. They tickle the hell out of me. They have been doing that for... God, who knows how long. She is happy."

Celes smiled and wrinkled her nose and made hers appear. "So thats what that is. Oh I bet Harry and her are doing something fun." she giggled and then laughed. "I'm happy she's happy. Thats all I really want is happy lovers, happy family." she said and looked up at him. "Happy you."

He smiled, "I am happy. And to top it off, we have a Shannon coming. Its an Irish name but iy fits so well." He smiled and picked her up. "So, are you happy?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, I am very happy." she hugged him around the neck. "So, so happy." she said kissing his neck in between each word.

He chuckled and kissed her with a moan. "Good." He told her. He hoisted her up and took her to their room. He kissed her again and moaned. He wasn't in a rush, he just wanted to take his time with her. She seemed so soft and it made him want to take his time. "Still happy?" He asked as he slipped the flower from her hair and gave it to her.

Celes giggled and ran a finger over one of the petals. "Yes, still happy." she shivered a little and looked at him. "I love these flowers." she whispered. "I love you too." she ran her foot over his leg and smiled softly. She felt good, in their home. It was theirs and she'd missed seeing him in it. She reached up and touched his face tracing his nose.

He smiled as he scooted closer to her. He kissed her again and moaned again. He slid his hand down the side of her body to her hip. "Still in jeans." He teased her. He waved a hand and she was in a skirt. "Much better." He smiled as he inched the skirt up.

Celes gave a little moan and arched her body a little as it filled with excitement. She bit the inside of her mouth and felt goosbumps rise where his fingers touched the side of her leg. "I... I c-could have changed." she stuttered and her eyes shut as a shot of desire went through her body and down to her core causing it to give a throb.

"It's okay, I did it for you." He smiled and finally touched her hip. He rubbed his thumb over her skin. He kissed her and moaned again. He slowly kissed down to her neck and then he slipped his hand between her thighs and she stroked her core with his finger.

Celes gave a tiny gasp and moaned. "T-thank you." she whispered and let her legs spread a little for him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and shivered as she rolled her hips a little and felt a shudder and some of her juices leak. "L-lee..." she whispered body heating more.

"Yes?" He asked as he continued to stroke her. He dipped his finger inside her. He moaned as he slowly pumped his fingers inside of her. He moaned as he felt her juices and her core slowly tighten around him. "You still happy?"

"I-I... y-yes." she gasped as she started to pant. She rolled her hips a little more and then rolled back a bit. Her hands gripped his shirt and she shuddered again as her juices leaked out around his fingers and her core tightened more. "L-Lee... G-God..." she gasped and her eyes rolled shut and her hips pushed higher as her legs spread wider for him still.

He moaned as he started to pump a little faster into her. He enjoyed the way she lifted her hips. She wanted more but she was feeling good right now. He wanted to give her more too. He moaned against her neck and reached more into her and found her g-spot. He tickled his fingers against it and watched her react.

Celes gasped again and moaned louder and soon her moans were little whimpered pants. She looked at Lee when she turned her head and kissed him. She gasped as her hips jerked and she pushed them even higher as her core tightened. "L-Lee I'm..." She trailed off and squealed as her hips gave a jerk and her body let go of the orgasm he built for her. She pushed her hips up and held them as she rode out the orgasm the whole time gripping Lee's shirt.

Lee smiled as she finally laid back down. he waved his hand and their close disappeared. He kissed her again. "Still happy?" he smiled as he settled between her legs. "I know I am." He told her as he kissed her and slowly slipped into her core.

Celes moaned and arched into Lee as he filled her. "I... So... Happy." She gasped and ran her hand over his bare shoulders and up to his neck as her body shuddered and her core tightened right around him.

He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her again. He started to pump his hips and moaned as he kissed down her neck. He left hickies as he did and brought her knee up to his hips. "God…" he moaned as he kissed down to her collar bones and sucked on them. "Yes, yes, I'm happy." he told her as he kissed the tops of her breast.

Celes smiled and moaned and rolled back on her head and pressed her breasts out to him. She wanted to say she could tell, be a little coy but she knew that all she could do right now was just feel the way he was making her feel. Which was loved, wanted, desired, and most of all happy as hell. "I… God!" she gasped and attempted to roll her hips a little and shuddered again as her body responded to what he was doing. Her nipples perked and she could feel them lactating before Lee even got to them.

Lee looked down at her breath. "Oh, this is the first time this happened." He smiled and licked up her milk. He moaned as he tasted her and started to pump more into her. "God, taste so good!" he moaned as he left a few hickies on her breast and then switch to the other and licked up her milk there.

Celes arched more into him as her body tightened and covered with goosebumps. She shivered and started to give little squeals. She held onto his head and then pulled it up and kissed him on the lips and then licked them tasting her own milk. She moaned and smiled a little with a blush and rolled her hips a little. He was leading her through and to a fantastic place, a pure happy place. She wished she could share more of it with him and leaned up and kissed him again as she slid her hands down his back and to his ass pulling on it a little.

He moaned as he pumped harder into her. He kissed her and sucked on her tongue, rubbing against her tongue ring. He shivered as he started to pump faster into her. He kissed back down to her breast and then sucked on her nipple and then swirled his tongue around it. He kissed the valley between her breast and licked back up to her neck. he kissed it and sucked on it.

Celes' squeals were soon morphing into screams of pleasure. He was doing everything right. She held onto his ass tighter and turned her head from side to side as she started to lose it. He was driving her straight over a cliff, one that had something beautiful at the bottom. She screamed louder as her body tightened even more. She pulled his face up to hers again and kissed him. "I...love… you" she panted and screamed out a moan as she arched and her core tightened more and her juices just started to flow from her.

Lee moaned as he kissed her her. "God… yes… I love… you too…" He moaned and held her tightly and pumped faster into her. He moaned again as he held her knee tighter and pumped harder. He slid his hand down to her clit and rubbed it. He shivered again and moaned as he felt her juices.

Celes rolled back on her head and gave more screams and then suddenly her whole body just tightened, including her hands on his ass and her core around him. "Lee!" she screamed as her orgasm slammed into her hard, her hips jerked and her body just took flight into the orgasm.

Lee gave a loud roar as he own orgasm hit him. He pumped into her hard and stayed connected. He shivered and jerked. He panted as he leaned over her and kissed her then he panted again. "Good, God…"

Celes panted and gave a little moan and nodded. "Right…" she whispered and jerked again as her core tightened again. "I… God… that was…" she panted out unable to think of it. Whatever it was it was insane.

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes…" he rolled off her and pulled her to him. "Yes." He told her. he rolled onto his side and faced her. He pushed back her hair and kissed her. "Still happy?"

Celes gave a little laugh and nodded. "Still _very_ happy." she said and snuggled closer to him. "God, so happy. So happy I wish I could share it with you." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and showed her the markings of the forget-me-nots. "See the flower petals wiggling, like a breeze? Totally happy." he smiled.

Celes giggled and touched them. "I didn't know they did that." she giggled as she watched them. "That's… wow." she said. "Oh! So all of them can feel that just like we can all feel Roman's marks. Oh that is actually cool, how is it I know more about her magic than… well anyone except like her and I'm still learning things about it?"

"I actually think, its because there is more to her magic then we think. Her's is all emotional based, so of course there will be a lot to learn." He brushed more of her hair out of her face.

"Oh I could learn about her magic for years and never get bored. Its my magic too, even though its not super dominant right now. I'm so glad this hasn't taken my magic all the way." she said and then sighed a little. "I miss my spirits though, out of the lot of us I'm the only one merged completely with both." she whispered.

"Yeah, Ro was talking about trapping them in their tank." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "They need it, maybe then Cecil and Harmon will just beat the crap out of one another and then be buds afterwards." she giggled and looked at him. "I get it now, by the way, why that works." she giggled more. "Cecil has such a good heart hes just been a victim of bad circumstance."

Lee ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sure they will do fine. They will work everything out and finally understand each other. It took Alemana some time and they finally worked things out." he kissed her. "Your love spirit will be good. Ruth seems to like him… of course she also seems to be… to herself. But John's spirit seems like a loner. Leelane worries about him."

Celes smiled. "He's her little brother, of course she does. Jonas is fine, and according to Cecil carries a torch for Ruth but Ruth is afraid to give him the time of day for fear that he'll break her heart, and that she's unworthy of his love." she said and traced Lee's ear and ran a finger down to his neck and traced his jugular.

He smiled. "Maybe we should start hooking those two." He smiled bigger. "Match making. That sounds fun, yes?" He kissed her and moaned as he pulled her closer to him. He gave a yawn, "Good Valentine's Day?"

Celes smiled and snuggled into his arms. "Good Valentines Day." She yawned. "And I can do matchmaking, it's mine and Ros specialty." She sighed and shut her eyes. She gripped his arm around her and gave a tiny sigh of contentment. "I love you, my Lee." She whispered and her body grew heavy and she was instantly asleep.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, my little Celes." He sighed and held her close as he finally drifted to sleep.

The next day the girls spent the days with their husbands and then came the next day which started yet another day of uncertainty of who was going with whom, but Celes assumed first day she'd be with John and then Ro would be with Sune and then they'd switch. Celes hummed to herself as she pulled on the maternity blue top that had a giant silver heart with wings on it. She had kept with her theme and wore heats everyday and in the morning flited about in the wings Lee had give her. She pulled on her pants, or at least tried to and ended up falling onto her bed with a squeal. She gave a little huff when she realized they didn't fit. She sat up and pouted. She got up and held down the ends of her shirt and tiptoed through the house to the closet to find a dress and leggings. She sifted to them until she came to a baby doll dress that cut below her breasts and had a square neck line. She pulled it on and added hearts to it then pulled on leggings and smoothed out the fabric over her baby belly and grinned when she found it accented it well. She hummed leaving her hair down and natural and walked down to the kitchen to help with breakfast. She enjoyed helping and knew it made Lee feel better to help her with it too. She walked into the kitchen to already find everyone up. She gave a little smile. "Guess I slept in, huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"I blame Harry." Roman smiled.

"Hey! I did nothing, I was out before she was… man oh man can she wear a guy out." he said chuckling.

Celes blushed. "Stop." she whispered and pushed Harry's shoulder a little as she passed him. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Harry laughed finding it cute she got all bashful about it. He wouldn't admit it but he sometimes missed shy Celes. He kissed her cheek. "No, you're worse." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal when he smacked her ass. "You!" she gasped and giggled blushing to her roots.

Lee chuckled, "I know what you mean, I barely kept up with her." He teased as he winked at her.

Celes stuck her tongue out. "You're the one that put me in a skirt." she said and went over to him. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Hey! If you'll recall there was more energy in this house not _only_ because of Celes. Ro over there was… uh, pretty energized too." Harry teased.

"Hey!" Roman protested. " _You_ were the one that attacked _me._ I tell ya about some people. And everyone knows I'm the easiest to put to sleep." She said as she blushed at her admission.

Lee smiled, "Here, take out the waffles when this turns green." he told Celes.

Celes nodded and giggled. "Yes, all it takes is a little bit of tongue." she giggled harder when Roman got redder and then pulled waffles out when the light turned green.

"So not liked. None of you, I didn't do anything. I just sat here." Roman told them.

Lee smiled, "It's okay, Ro. We had fun, didn't we?" He asked and winked at her.

She couldn't help but giggle and blush. "Stop!" She told them all. "Oh, I am going to go get dressed. Evil people and their perversions."

Sune walked in and caught Roman. "Wait, before you leave John and I have to do something." he said setting her back on the stool she had been on. "John, in the kitchen." he called.

"Well of course they are, I told you they were." John said walking in.

"No, you said they _might_ be in the kitchen." Sune pointed out.

John gave a little growl. "Let's just do this." he said pushing Sune.

Sune chuckled as he stumbled to the side a bit and then righted himself and pulled out a coin. "We couldn't decide how to do this fairly…"

"So we decided to flip a coin. Heads its Roman and Sune, Celes and I, tales its the other way around." he shrugged.

"But you could rig it to how you want it." Harry pointed out.

"Nope, no magic." John said.

Sune gave his foxy grin. "Yeah, no magic." he said and flipped the coin before anyone could say anything to his comment. He flicked his wrist subtlety and it landed heads up. "Oh look at that, guess I get Roman today." he laughed.

"Oh, good, now I get to change." Roman smiled and kissed his cheek.

Lee shook his head. "You two are so silly, why didn't you just ask me?" He asked them. "The whole reason why Harry and I went first was so that you two could have valentines with them. I actually thought John and Celes and Sune and Ro were going to spend Valentine's _Day_ like that… looks like you are anyways."

Sune elbowed John. "See that Aloha thing don't always work." he muttered.

"Worked just fine, gave me my chill mode and still was in Lee's plan." John whispered back.

Celes giggled as she watched them and shook her head. "See, blue dress." she held up the dress and then stepped from behind the island so they could see.

John smiled, "And it looks very pretty on you." He told her.

"I swear they argue like brothers, too." Roman said shaking her head. "Sune, where are we going so I may dress appropriately."

Sune smiled at her. "Wear something warm, my little goddess." he said to her softly and planted a few kisses on her lips. "And something you can layer so you can remove clothes for when we are indoors."

The first thing she thought about was a Kimon for layers but decided against it. "Okay, I'll have to think about this. Make it hard." She pointed at Sune. "No magic in taking off the layers. That's Rule 1."

Sune chuckled. "You would freeze, promise you layer you know shirt, sweater, scarf jacket." he said. "You're going to love where we go today."

"Okay, I'm going to layer. Call me when breakfast is ready!" She called out and ran up to go get dress.

John smiled and shook his head. "You, my little wife, are dress perfectly." he kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and kissed him a few more times. "Even the part where my belly looks awesome in this little dress?" she asked him softly.

"You little tease, you know its perfect." He rubbed her belly and smiled down at her.

Celes smiled up at him. "I do." she giggled a little and kissed him again.

Bree ran in with a huge grin on her face holding up a heart shaped box. "Look Daddy! Lala got me a present!" she declared to him holding the box up for her father to see.

"Oh, did she? What did she put in the box?" He asked as he picked her up. "Show me."

Bree smiled big and opened the box to reveal an assortment of chocolates that looked homemade because they were a little sloppy. "Chocolates!" she squealed and grinned wide at Lana when she walked in.

"Did you tell her thank you?" Lee asked and kissed his daughter's cheek. He set her down.

"Oh!" Bree laughed and ran over to Lana and hugged her nearly knocking her over and then started to kiss her all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged her tighter. "I love you!"

Lana smiled and blushed a little as she wrapped her arms around Bree. "You're welcome. It was no big deal." She said. She was happy she loved them. She had nearly been in tears when they didn't come out as perfect as mama's. She was tempted to just throw them away and ask papa to take her to the store to buy her something instead.

"Oh I do, I love them they are perfect." Bree giggled and then stepped back and took a deep breath. "Papa helped me find these." she pulled out a long jewelery box. "He said as long as we promised to take care of them we could have them." she opened the box to reveal two necklaces, they were identical, they were white gold chains with an infinity charm at the end of each holding the two sides together. "He says this mean infinity and that's forever. And that's you and me." she whispered moving closer to Lana.

Lana smiled bigger. "I like that. I like that a lot. Me and you forever." She hugged Bree tightly and giggled. "Thank you."

"Yep!" she chirped back.

Celes gave a tiny smile as her eyes misted. They really were Roman and herself. She sniffed a little and walked over to them. "You want help putting them on?" she asked kneeling slowly next to them.

Bree pulled away a little and touched her mother's cheek. "Don't cry, Mama." she said.

"Oh little bean, these are happy tears." she said to Bree and poked her nose.

"Help us, please." Lana told Celes as she held out both necklaces.

Celes helped each girl put on their necklaces and then tried to get back up.

Harry walked over and helped Celes stand. "Come on, weepy."

"Oy!" she said and pulled away from him.

"Its okay, you are cute when you get like that." Lee smiled.

"They're getting too big." she whispered.

"They are, but we can't stop it." Harry said looking at the girls as they talked to each other and then they both ran from the room after Brax was mentioned.

"Its good they are growing up." Lee smiled. "Come and have a seat, what would you like to drink?" He asked her.

Celes nodded. "Juice." she said. "Um, of the guava variety." she giggled.

"Okay."

John smiled. "They are getting bigger." He frowned when Bryce walked in and gave him a mischievous smile. "What are you up to, you little brat?" He growled at him.

Bryce smiled at him and held up a box in the shape of a heart. "Yours." he told him.

John blinked down at him suspiciously. "Mine?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Yours." He smiled. "Open." he told him.

John was not sure about this he took the box and bounced it a little.

"Oh come on John, hes giving you a present." Harry teased lightly.

"Open!" Bryce screeched when he saw that John wasn't moving fast enough. "Open, open, open, OPEN!"

Lee chuckled, "He _really_ wants you to have this gift John. I think you better open. And remember, he was a girl, so he is sensitive. So be sensitive to his feelings. Ro may just become fierce lioness."

John gave a tiny whimper and opened the box slowly.

Bryce bounced on his toes then pushed his hand to open the box the rest of the way. It was a box of chocolates when his favorite poop chocolate sauce on top. It smelled like poop but it was actually chocolate. "See!" he grabbed one and ate it.

John gave a tiny smiled. "Its… uh… thanks Bryce." he said softly.

"You're welcome!" He smiled and licked his fingers as he walked out.

Lee made sure he was out of earshot and started laughing. "You got crap for candy. I don't know why he loves that stuff."

John groaned. "Because hes a pest." he growled.

Celes giggled. "Because he is Roman and Harry's child." she said.

"Hey!" Harry said.

Breakfast went on and more presents were exchanged and even owls from the kids in school showed up. Lark and Nick showed up with flowers for Roman and Celes. They were happy all around and then it was time for the days with their men to start. Celes stood humming as she filled a vase full of water at the kitchen sink to put her flowers from Nick and Lark in. She had a small smile on her face. She was happy, glowie happy Celes she was in full on love mode and just wanted to share it with everyone.

Roman got out the shower and started to dress. She put on her leggings, a tank top, some jeans, a turtleneck, and a sweater in Sune's favorite color on her. She dried her hair and then put it in a french braid. She quickly grabbed his gift then smiled as she ran up to her work room. She closed the door and looked at the tanks. "Cecil! Cecil, oh Cecil. Wherefore art thou Cecil." She giggled.

Cecil materialized in front of Roman and looked at her. "Yes, Ms. Roman?" he asked.

"I would have thought you would look more happier, this is your day after all." She teased. "Like punch drunk on love." she smiled.

Cecil offered her a smile and lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "When I was young I did enjoy this day greatly, but as I have gotten older I've noticed it's become an excuse for people who do not show love to one another all the time to only have to do it once a year. I know in this family this is not the case, but it can be in a lot of cases."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him. "Well, in this family, you are part of it, its okay to be punch drunk on love here." She went to her desk and took out a box. "Got you something anyways!" she sang and held it out to him.

Cecil smiled and took the box. "And what did my little protector get me?" he asked her.

"A protection lei!" She giggled. "Its just a simple lei for you. I figured you needed _something_." She giggled. "And the flowers smell pretty. Well, its actually candy. A candy necklace but either way, you can use it as a protection lei."

Cecil smiled and looked at it and back at her. "Come give me a kiss, Roman." he said holding his hand out. When she took it he pulled her close and kissed her deeply moaning. He ran his fingers over her hair causing little jeweled flowers to appear in it. He pulled away and pulled her braid to her front so she could see the two on the bottom that matched to two at the top of the braid. "These will allow you feel whomever has one in their hands. I know you already can but it will also dampen your other connections so its more whole. I've put some aside for my little host too. They won't interrupt the connection just give you a few minutes of that one person." he kissed her lightly again.

She smiled as she kissed him. "Kind of like how Sune does?" She asked as she looked down at the flowers and gently touched one of the jewels. She didn't want to say it outloud but it made her feel like a flower lady. One that can give her flowers to someone to use. She really like that.

Cecil nodded. "Pretty much exactly like Sune's power. I'm a bit of a scientist in my spare time. " he kissed her once more. "Now go, enjoy your day." he lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the tattoo, or the place it would be.

The act cause tears to enter her eyes. She hadn't thought about him doing that. Celes did it cause of the lost of their baby, but it was Cecil's baby that was also lost too. "Thank you, Cecile." She touched his cheek. "You hang in there, okay? You deserve love too. Everyone does." She kissed him again and then left her work room. She held Sune's gift and popped down to the kitchen. "I am showered and ready to go?" She walked over to Celes and kissed her cheek. "You are glowing." She whispered. "Like really glowing. Like in that movie Stardust."

Celes giggled and looked down at her arms. "Am I really?" she whispered.

"Yep!" Roman kissed her again. "Isn't she glowing?" she asked the others.

Lee nodded.

"I wasn't going to say anything, she reminded my of Yvaine from Stardust. I think its really pretty." John smiled.

Celes blushed and looked at him. "I'm really happy." she whispered. "Like really happy." she set the flowers down.

Harry smiled and watched Celes' glow. She didn't do it very often anymore, only when she was truly happy and completely content.

"It's pretty." John told her. "And you are happy, it good that you are happy. I'm happy that you are happy."

Roman kissed her cheek again. "Maybe you can share the love. Here," She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her body against hers and giggled. "See, all warm and happy, and gooey inside." She laughed as she saw Celes not only blush but glow more.

Celes giggled a little and looked down. "Thank you." she whispered and then gave Roman a timid kiss. She felt shy about it, she hadn't even noticed the glow.

"Just beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Why does she glow like that? I mean I've seen it before but its not often." Lee said.

"That is because she is our light. She provides light for us, and by her being happy, loved, and content, she glows." Roman said and poked Celes' nose. "I can hold you all day and coo at you and give you kisses, and make you squeal." Roman laughed and kissed her. "Mmm, the Ramon in me likes this."

"Hey, hey, hey!" John said. "You get your turn later."

Celes giggled and looked at Roman and pressed her forehead to hers. "Maybe for part of our day Ramon can play too." she whispered and kissed her with a tiny moan. She pulled away and walked over to John and pressed her body against his. "Need some light, husband of mine?" she asked and giggled again. "The last time I glowed… like actually glowed glowed was…" she trailed off and looked up at him "Well I don't know actually." she blushed. "But I can name a few times I probably did."

"Yule ball." Harry said before he thought about it. When everyone looked at him he gave a sheepish grin. "A lot happened that night, but I saw her, she glowed when she was with Roman."

Roman blushed as she remembered that night. How could she not remember that day. It was a day that started off with her on top of the world then she crashed and burned... but at the same time her relationship with Celes started to bloom.

Lee pulled Roman to him. "It's okay, Butterfly. I had fun that night." He whispered to her.

Celes gave a little smile and felt the sad and happy emotions on that subject. She sighed and leaned against John. "It was a mixed night, but we had a good go of it there for a while the next year." she said and smiled a little. "I probably glowed a lot that first half of fifth year." she giggled.

"I remember how you looked that year, every moment of it, after Christmas you just… went out for a while." Harry said.

Celes smiled. "Yeah, but its good now." she said and bounced on her toes holding the bottom of her baby belly. "Its… just… great!" she squealed and sighed as she started to feel warmer all over.

John chuckled. "And you look cute too." He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready, my little wife?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yes!" she said excited. "Take me away, Little John!"

"Wait!" Roman said as she pulled out a box. "I want to give these to you guys. I saw this and I knew you both needed this." She handed John a little ring box. Inside were two rings that formed the TARDIS.

Celes stood on her toes and looked into the box. "What… are those… do they make a… oh my God!" she gasped. "Oh my God, oh my God. That's amazing."

John grinned. "I think that's what I'm feeling but… less squeals."

Roman smiled. "I was going to save it for your guys's anniversary but… I figured right now was a good time." She shrugged.

Celes sort of fell over herself a little and hugged Roman. "Thank you." she whispered, why a set of TARDIS rings for John and herself choked her up she didn't know why but she found herself clinging to Roman and squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears. "Thank you." she said again.

Roman held Celes and looked worriedly at the guys. She didn't mean to make her cry. She just saw the rings and got them for John and Celes. It just seemed to fit them. "You're welcome." She told her.

Lee smiled. "Looks like Bree and Lana from this morning, huh?" he whispered to Harry and John.

"Yep, pretty much dead on." Harry said back in a whisper.

John chuckled. "Well they get it directly from those two."

Celes sniffed and pulled back. "Happy tears." she kissed Roman. "Promise, see still glowing. I love you. Okay time to go." she said wiping her cheeks.

John smiled, "Come on, little wife. We will see you all later." He looked at Roman. "You and me tomorrow."

Roman nodded. "Got it. Have fun!" she waved.

John popped himself and Celes to their little home. "Remember this place?" he asked.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped in place and then turned to John. "I love our house!" she said and jumped up hugging him around the neck. "Oh, I've wanted to come back here so much lately. How'd you know?"

John laughed and poked her forehead. "You told me at Comic-Con, remember?"

Celes gave a little gasp. "I did, oh pregnancy brain strikes again." she said dramatically.

He laughed and scooped her up. "Its okay." He walked her around to the back. "We shall have a little picnic, with that grilled chicken sandwich, radishes, pink lemonade, and whatever you want for dessert. I know its your craving for the twins but its still a good meal."

Celes smiled. "I like it." she whispered. "And sandwiches are my craving with Shannon so its good." she said and kissed his neck and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy to be home!" she said.

"Oh, good." He sat her at one of the patio chairs that was in the warm sun and where she was surrounded by all her beautiful flowers and her garden. "I shall bring out your meal."

Celes smiled and watched him walk into their house. She really was happy, and for him to bring her here. It seemed to be a theme, taking her to the place that is theirs. First with Lee and their flat, then Harry had whisked her to their flat the day before and now she was sitting at her and John's flat while he stood inside doing what he was taught, Hawaiian husbands do, cook. She hummed a little and sighed rubbing her belly and felt Shannon give a kick. "Well, he making the food." she said to her. Another kick happened. "It only goes so…"

" _Food!"_ demanded her small musical voice.

Celes laughed and rubbed her belly. "Soon my wee little Shan." she cooed at her belly in her Scottish accent.

John walked out with a tray and all the ingredients prepared and cut. "Okay, so this is the first sandwich I made you here." he told her. "Grilled chicken, mango, and avocado sandwich." He said as he grabbed the bread and started to smear the avocado on the bread. "Add some mangos, would you like onions?" he asked as he added the red bell peppers.

"Yes please." She looked up at him and felt even more glowie, he made her so happy just by being home. She reached out and touched his arm. "I love you." She said. "So, so much." She blushed a bit, but kept looking into his eyes she could so easily get lost in.

He smiled back at her. "And I love you too." He kissed the back of her hand. "Now let me finish, before Shannon throws a fit." He smiled as he added the onions, sliced the chicken breast and then cut it in half. "There you go, and ranch dip for your radishes as well."

Celes gave a little squeal and grinned as she started in with a vengeance. She loved sandwiches right now, and then John pulled out the radish slices. "Heaven." she whispered. She bounced in place and looked around the garden. "I need to come here and tend the garden when spring comes around."

"We can do that. I don't mind." He told her. "I know you would like the smell of it here. i know I would too!" he bit into his sandwich and sighed.

Celes grinned. "Yes, best part of gardening is the smell." she sighed. "And not just the pretty flower smell… the soil." she said and blushed a little and looked down at her radishes and picked up one and dipped it in ranch and ate it with a tiny moan.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I know. Those radishes came from this garden. As a matter of fact everything you are eating are from your garden… well, except for the bread." he smiled at her.

"Mmm did the wheat that made it come from my garden?" she teased and ate more.

"Sorry, it didn't. I'm not a baker. But If I could make fresh bread, I would." He smiled at her.

"If you're ever interested in learning, I can teach you." sh sang and giggled.

"I may take you up on that offer." He smiled. "Pink lemonade?" He asked as he added some to her glass. "The lemons on the other hand, did come from your garden." he smiled at her.

Celes smiled. "Thank you!" she giggled. "I love this garden, I love all my gardens but this one… there is just something about it." she and leaned back and rested her hands on her belly as she picked up a radish and popped it in her mouth.

"Its because its _ours_. At _our_ home." he smiled as he ate a little more. "You know, I do want to give you a present but… it would have to involve Roman coming here. Would you mind if I bring her here for a few days. I think it will be a few days…. Oh! Maybe just an hour. Yes, I think an hour will work." He said looking around. "Yeah an hour or two."

Celes got up and walked around the little table and slid into his lap. "What are you up to, Mr. Keluipei?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to give you something. Something that will make your happy. I just want her to take a long look around the garden and paint it for your so that you have have it in your work room. I want her to bring it to life so that it will make you feel like you are in your garden."

Celes smiled at him. "You are just so… amazing." she whispered. "So… so amazing." she kissed him a few times. "I love you, thank you."

He smiled and kissed her back. "So will you allow me to bring her here to look around the garden and paint it. I was thinking she could take pictures and then paint it… if she can do it that way."

Celes nodded. "Yes, you can bring her here for as long as it takes." she whispered and pressed her forehead to his chest and smiled. "Would you like your present now?" she asked him.

"Oh, a present? Show me what you have gotten me and I shall show you what I have gotten you." He kissed her nose.

Celes giggled and got off his lap, she went over to her little bag, which was bigger on the inside, and pulled out a box. It was rather big but she had it. She walked over to him and set it on his lap. It was colorfully wrapped and inside was a replica set of the Chinese Zodiac, Sune's Zodiac. She had even used a little magic to change the cat into a fox. She did it because he was so excited about Sune's story and the whole real life Fruits Basket and it had made her think of him and his face when he saw it.

John smiled as he unwrapped it and then smiled brightly. "Oh, this is awesome!" He smiled. "Oh, I love it! I am totally keeping this into my room. Wait, no, I have to put this up high! None of the kids can touch this… or, wait, no I need to hide them. Hide them away from Bryce."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Slow down, I've got that covered too." she leaned over and lifted the top tray and lifted the little rock Zodiac out to reveal a koa wood box with slots in it with a glass and wood lid. "Its magically enhanced, had to get Harry to do it, so it won't break. You can keep them in there and put it wherever you want its designed to hang on a wall." she said looking at him from her bent position.

"OH!" He smiled and kissed her, "Best gift ever!" he looked at his rock set. I love it!"

Celes beamed as she felt herself glow more. "I'm so happy you love it." she stood straight. "I just had to get it for you when I saw it. I've had that since before I got pregnant with Shan." she giggled. "Oh I'm so glad you like it!" she squealed.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you, very much." He pulled out a small ring box. "For you, my little wife."

Celes took the box and smiled looking at it. "What is it?" she whispered. "Something shiny and pretty?" she asked.

"Something like that. I mean you have only been dropping hints for like, forever." John smiled.

Celes' eyes widened and she eagerly opened the box and squealed. "The dragonfly ring!" she giggled. "Oh! I'm not so subtle! Oh, thank you." she kissed him and then squealed. "Thank you. You know I have an entire collection of dragonfly jewelry?" she asked him.

"I have seen some of them. So, yes, I know." He smiled at her. "And you are right, not subtle at all." He smiled at her and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and moved his box and then straddled his lap. "I love it." she kissed him and moaned. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again. "And I love that you can turn into a dragonfly." she kissed him again.

He chuckled and held her. "Really? You didn't act like that the first time I did. nearly squashed me."

Celes gave a little humphing noise. "That is because I didn't know it was you." she said pushing his shoulder. "You had said you turned into a chicken!"

"Well, it sounded better than a dragonfly." he chuckled. "And it would give people more of a reason to laughed and make fun of me then a dragonfly."

Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "I like the dragonfly better than any chicken. You're beautiful." she kissed his lips and sighed. "And if you'll recall, Lee turns into a peacock… just saying."

"Hey, a peacock is better… and prettier." He smiled and kissed her. "But I like my dragonfly form because you love it." He kissed her again.

Celes sighed and ran her hands up into his hair and kissed him a little deeper opening her mouth for him. She shivered a little and then pulled back with a pant. "Are we doing anything else?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled as she rubbed her back. "You worked yourself up into a horny frenzy, didn't you?" He teased.

Celes whimpered a little and nodded as she started to blush. "I…" she whispered and ran her hands over the back of his neck. "You just… have a way…" she shivered. "Of just…" she shook her head.

He chuckled and picked her up, "Oh, do I? And what is this way?" He asked as he walked her into their little house. "Please tell me, I would like to know." he chuckled and kissed her.

Celes smiled and moaned against his lips. "When you kiss me… I can't… stop. I've always felt that way about it." she whispered and kissed his lips lightly. "Remember the first time? While Roman slept and we were watching something… I… I just couldn't stop thinking about you." she kissed him again. "And the way your lips feel on mine."

He smiled as he took her up to their small room. "I do remember." He laid her down. "You were upset and jealous, though. Ro and I accidently kissed. I like the little kisses you two were giving me on my cheeks. I turned to tell her something and we kissed. Then you became jealous." He smiled. "You are cute when you are jealous."

Celes blushed and smiled a little. "I wanted you." she whispered. "I wanted to keep you so bad I could taste it. I loved you, and I wanted you to be mine." she said. "And when you two accidently kissed I… I just…" she shrugged and shook her head. "But you are mine, and I did get to keep you." she held out her hand to him.

"You did." He nodded. "You got to marry me first, carry my first children, and we got to have each other first." He smiled as he held her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I got to show you first how I make love, and how I feel for your soul. Even got to show you first how you look to me when I paint." He kissed her gently. "We got to do a lot of first together."

"Mmm, and there are many more to come." she whispered and looked at him. "Many, many always belonged in my heart." she whispered.

He tipped her chin up and looked down into her eyes. "Celes, I love you so much. And I know we will belong to each other in each other's hearts. Just when you get onto your tangents of what you don't have, remember we shared a _lot_ of first together, okay? And I wouldn't want to change that for the world." He brushed his lips over hers. "I love you." He smiled. "I even got to say I love you to you first."

Celes smiled a little and blushed, she didn't understand why he was telling her to remember that they had a lot of firsts. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to spoil the mood so she kissed him and gave a little moan and pushed the slight uneasiness away.

He moaned as he pulled her more into him an and ran his hands down her back. He smiled and goosed her.

Celes gasped out a squeal and looked a John. "You just…" she gave a little growl and pounced on him trying to wrestle him onto his back.

John laughed, "Oh, my bad. Did I just pinch your ass." He teased and laughed again. He allowed her to get on top of him and waved his hand so that they were both nude. "Oh, look at that. I believe, someone made our clothes disappeared. What will your husband ever think about that?" he teased.

Celes shivered at the feel of his big warm body pressed to her. "Well I don't know." she gave a mock gasp. "I mean… maybe he won't mind." she said and giggled a little as she hooked her leg over his hip and kissed his chest.

"Oh, you must have a very understanding husband. Are you sure he may be okay with this?" He asked as he lifted his hips up to rub against her. he moaned as he felt her. "If it were me, I would never let you out of my site."

"O-oh?" she asked as she rolled her hips. "I… I think that would be okay too… hes… very similar to you… m-maybe…" she moaned and kissed him and rolled her hips against him again and shivered as her juices leaked out a little.

He smiled and moaned. He lifted her a little and then slid into her. he moaned again as he pumped into her a couple of times and then paused as he looked up at her. "Yes, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He told her as he rubbed her belly and moaned. He ran his hands up to her breast and massaged them. "Well, my horny, little wife, ride." He smiled.

Celes looked down at him and moaned. She rolled her hips and moaned louder and then planted her hands on his chest and started to roll her hips and body on top of his feeling her core leak more and tighten. She gave a tiny moaning sigh and kept looking into his eyes. She was getting lost in him, and she never wanted to stop getting lost. "I… think… I… would like to never…" she moaned loudly. "Leave your sight." she gasped out and leaned over and kissed him as she kept her hips rolling. She felt her body tightening and shuddered as she opened like a blooming flower to him. She always did, she was always open to him in some way. He could feel her light and love if she remained open, the romanian magic had made it easier for her to cut herself off but without it she was open and sensitive to everyone in the connection. And while sometimes it overwhelmed her for the most part it just reminded her why she didn't like not being happy. She moaned and kissed down his neck as her hips picked up pace.

John moaned as he pulled her into him magically. He was always open to her, and enjoyed it that she was able to open to him so well and so easily." He pulled her down and kissed her. "I know…" he said against her lips. "But it feels better when you close your eyes and allow your body to feel." he lifted his hips and pumped more into her. "It always does, don't it?" he asked her as he waved a hand and her eyes were covered with a satin blue blindfold. "Feel for me, Kou' Mahawau Apu." he told her. He held her hips and guided her to move more for him. He moaned as he also moved his hips into her and enjoyed the feel of of her.

Celes reached out to him with her magic and laced it with his and felt her whole body start to shudder and shake. She rolled her hips faster and her hands balled into fists on top of his chest. She started to gasp out her moans as she felt her body and her soul tightening. God she loved when he did this. She could _feel_ everything from him. She loved that she could open to him fully and feel everything he had to offer her. He was hers. She moaned louder and her magic tightened as her body started to tighten in a release. She orgasmed and gave a squeal and kept her hips rolling as her magic quivered and shook filling the room with a smell of the highlands.

John moaned as he continued his hips going through her contracting core. He shivered as she rolled his hips faster and harder. He rolled them over so that he was on top. He pumped his hips into her and kissed up her neck and left some hickes. He brushed his soul against hers and pressed against her. He wrapped his magic tighter around her and moaned. "God, woman…" He moaned against her neck and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he made love to her mouth as well.

Celes' hands came up and held his hair and head from behind. She rolled her hips higher and gave little moaning sounds into his mouth. She gasped and panted as her whole being shivered, she did something she'd wanted to try for a little while and instead of brushing their souls she allowed them to touch, fully. She gasped as a burst of feeling shot through both of them and shivered and felt a little overwhelmed so withdrew a bit. She panted and stayed open, she loved him so deeply and so completely. They were the only two people in the world and were in their own infinity. She moaned and ran her fingers down to his face and felt his lips and kissed him over her fingers. "John… I want to see them…" she whispered. "Please… I want to see the colors." she whispered as her legs widened and she pushed up into each thrust into her now.

He moaned as he kissed her. "Close your eyes…" He moaned as he kissed her. "See through your magic." He whispered. "Use your magic and connect with me… merge with me with your soul." he shivered. "Merge with me now…" He shivered again as he felt his orgasm filled him. He pressed his fingers into her clit and opened himself up to her merg.

Celes did as he said and gasped as her eyes filled with tears. She rolled back on her head as she found a unity she'd had never felt, it wasn't like with Roman, it was different new and amazing. She shivered hard as her core tightened and the vision behind her closed eyes filled with the most amazing colors she'd ever seen, and what she saw was that the colors were her own. She gasped again as her whole entire body tightened and she finally found herself sobbing out a squeal as her body found release.

John moaned loudly with his own release. He panted as he pumped into her a couple of times and shivered. He kissed her a few more times then pulled the merge away. He laid next to her and held her tightly. As he felt each of them calm down he felt Sune's magic ease away. He smiled brushed Celes' hair. He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are beautiful." he told her. "Very beautiful."

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered for more than one reason. He'd given her a gift of letting her see how he sees the colors. She snuggled close to him and played with his shoulder by tracing circles on it. "I…" she didn't have anything else to say, he knew she loved him, he probably even knew the while it was new and fun she felt a little bad about doing something with him she'd only ever done with Roman. She shut her eyes and smiled as her body felt warm and she felt like she was radiating light.

He kissed her gently. "I'm glad you are happy. Its okay, you know." he kissed her. "I don't really want to share that very often with you. I know its your and Ro's things. I don't want to step on any toes, okay?" he kissed her. "But you are beautiful. And you see how I see you every time when I paint."

Celes opened her eyes and smiled at him moving her hand to trace his lips. "I love the way you see me." she whispered. "I'm glad you shared it with me, I wanted to see how you saw them. Its different for me. I was… like… it was like an explosion of color coming from with in me." she whispered and smiled. "If we never do it again, I'll always be happy to have seen it once." she kissed him and rubbed her thumb over his chin dimple and kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you. Very much so." He kissed her again and rubbed her belly. "My little wife is happy, I'm glad I could make you happy." He lifted her hand and laced his fingers with hers and kissed her glowing hand.

Celes smiled and looked at him and blushed. "You _always_ make me happy." she whispered. "Even when you're chasing Bryce around cause he did something to you." she giggled. "I'm happy when I see you because I remember the first time I ever saw you, not Kama, you." she whispered. "And despite all my attempts to, I just couldn't stay away from you and that simple thought right there makes me really happy." she giggled and sighed and allowed her eyes to shut at her thumb ran over the part under his thumb.

He smiled. "i enjoyed your company." He kissed her with a moan. "Swollen with child, breast swollen with milk." He moaned and chuckled. "And a fiery personality at the same time." he kissed her a few more times then kissed her closed eyes. "Sleep, and I'll cook for you again when you wake up."

Celes smiled and nodded and then her eyes opened. "Wait, I have one more thing." she whispered and borrowed some of his magic and made a little bouquet of black calla lilies appear they were tied together with a black ribbon just like the first ones she'd ever given Kama. "For Kama." she sighed and her eyes danced.

He laughed, "You little brat!" He growled and kissed her. "I shall keep them." Kama shook his head. "Bratty woman. Go to sleep."

Celes smiled and laid her head back down and looked at him and touched his face. "I love you just as much." she said to Kama and her body grew heavy. "Can I have tacos for dinner?" she muttered the question and then fell asleep.

John kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want."

After John and Celes had left Sune strolled into the kitchen and stopped and gave Roman a once over. "There you are, where have you been?" he asked sounding urgent. "We have things to do, places to see, people to terrorize." he said hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her into his arms.

Roman giggled as she kissed him a couple of times. "We are going to terrorize people? Oh, I already enjoy the sound of this day!" She turned to Lee and Harry. "See you guys later. Don't watch that movie without me!" She pointed at Lee.

Lee smiled, "I won't. Now, go have fun."

Sune winked at them and popped them out and onto a beach. "This is the island next to ours, there are these people here, this culture of magic I thought you would find interesting and then I am taking you to our island. But first we terrorize people." he said leading her up the beach.

Roman bounced on her toes as she followed Sune. She was so ready. She enjoyed terrorizing people. Being all sneaky and watching them in distress. She calmed herself down and cleared her mind automatically as she sneaked around with Sune. It was an automatic thing for her to do so, that way whoever was around didn't detect her.

Sune pulled her back behind into a brush of trees and added to what she was already doing. He sighed and sat them down and stayed close to her pressing his lips to her ear. "You see that man right there? He's the leader. Every full moon he takes a child from their family to sacrifice for their magic." he whispered. "They still live in the stone age, and there isnt a whole lot people can do. So, I used to, even as Nogitsune, come down here and terrorize them." he said and used a flick of his wrist to make a mini tornado appear inches from the leaders face.

Roman paused as she frowned and watched. She didn't like what she was hearing. Why was he even alive? He took poor innocent children and killed them. And he was living next door to their island? THen her mind started to race with what this man could do. What if they got caught, what if he decided to take one of their children as retaliation? She frowned at Sune, not liking this game at all. There was terrorizing people just to prank them, then there was poking at bears. This one one bear she didn't want to poke.

Sune gave a little sigh and looked at her. "Roman, I didn't bring you here to really terrorize anyone. I brought you here to show you what I do to help this unfortunate situation. The messing with the leader is just a bonus and his little brain could never think beyond his little world." he stood Roman up and turned away from the small village and led her through the woods and then came out on the other side of the island. There was a giant house with kids in varying ages going in and out the front door. He smiled when a group of them came over and hugged him around the middle. "See, he only thinks he kills them. Every full moon I come here and I rescue the child and they live in that house with a few of the women from the village who were always against it." he rubbed the child's head and looked at it. "I discovered the people here shortly after I had started terrorizing you and our family. And even as Nogitsune I couldn't not do anything… so I did this."

She was shocked. She was truly shocked. She had been ready for an argument and telling him off for bringing her here, and her motherly instincts just raised up. She looked around at all the children. "I… wow." She whispered. "I just…" She frowned. She didn't even know what to say.

Sune smiled and sent the kids back up to the house and walked over to Roman and touched her cheek. "Roman, I brought you here to show you what you did for me even after our first meeting. This is the first thing I ever did in my years of being Nogitsune that was good." he whispered. "I wanted to share that with you because it was your it was you that caused all of this."

"I did?" She whispered. "But that first time we met… Nogitsune was so cocky. Coming to _my_ house and introducing himself, trying to flex his muscles. Pissed me off more than scared me. Pele had taken over." She frowned as she placed her hands on his chest and looked at his sweater. "But… that wasn't when we first me, is it? We had Draco come with his wife then to monitor him. You had taken over by then, huh?" She smiled at that memory. She had prodded, poked, and even electric shocked Draco to see if there was a reaction or something. He had kept blacking out then and they were monitoring him. "You froze my cameras. I had his room filled with security cameras. There was something off about the footage when I went to look at them, but I didn't know what."

Sune laughed. "Yeah." he said. "Oh, I nearly forgot there is a reason I wanted you to dress warm. I wanted to show one more thing and then we can go to our house." he said and raised a hand in a wave to the women and then kept Roman close and popped them off the island and into a garden on his brothers mountain. He smiled when Wuu came out of the building to the left. "I wanted to show you that he's okay." he said.

"Sensi!" Roman ran to him and wrapped her arms around his old looking self. "I really was worried. I mean, I know I came off mean and upset, but I was also worried about you." She told him as she hugged him tightly.

Wuu smiled as he hugged her. He rubbed her back. "I'm fine. I swear. I'm an old dragon. It'll take a lot more than a bratty brother to get rid of me." he told her.

Roman giggled. "Because you are the powerful, pleasurable, indestructible Mushu." She teased.

Wuu barked a laugh. "Except I don't do that tongue thing."

Sune laughed and shook his head. "You encourage him." he said to Roman and then wrapped one arm around his older brother and gave him a squeeze. "It is good that Kitaru didn't hurt you." he said softly to him.

Wuu smiled, "He tried, but I wasn't having it. Not in _my_ territory." he smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have done more. I should have protected you more." he told him.

"Wuu, we all know when the God gives an order we follow, its apart of the curse." he said shrugging. "Although as I become more… well more Sune and Kyo, less Nogitsune." he said to his brother and then actually hugged him and Roman at the same time.

Wuu smiled as he heard Roman give a squeal of delight of being squished between Wuu and Sune. " _I know. I still should have done something more. You are my younger brother, and I should protect you."_ He kissed the top of ROman's head. "You keep this guy out of trouble, okay?"

Roman laughed, "Yeah, right. Didn't you know he invented trouble? I'm a puppet to his trouble making and I enjoy it too." She giggled. "Wait until we have Zoom! Oh, yes, I think he will fit right in with the club. I'll have to make it a point to go just so that I can pick on him."

"Zoom?" Wuu looked at Sune. "Izumi, you saw Izumi?"

"Yeah, the damn rat has been spinning at a club in Japan. But Roman here is hiring him on at her club." he said. "So maybe we are going to have to have a get together."

"I told Kitaru as much. He wants to do a 'family reunion.' so that I can meet everyone." Roman said as she did the air quoats with her fingers and rolled her yes. "However, if Sune is willing, I rather meet everyone one-on-one before we accept the invitation of meeting everyone." She gave a mischievous smile as she rubbed her hands together. "We shall do it the old fashion way. Total Fruits Basket, meeting everyone and and judging them for myself in their own environment. Then when we do the 'family reunion' I would have already met them, and they will totally love me. I mean come on, I'm Hawaiian and I'm awesome."

Wuu watched her and then let his head fall back and laughed.

Sune laughed with his brother and then pulled Roman closer to him. "I have no doubt you can charm my family." he said and shook his head. "Look at how soft you've made Wuu here?" he asked.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. I mean he use to have me carry buckets of water up and down stairs. What kind of nonesense is that? He wasn't even using the water."

Wuu laughed. "It made for great entertainment. She muttered _a lot_." He said eyeing Roman. "Still does, must not as much. Always had something to say."

"Still do." ROman told him. "Out of respect, I just tone it down when I'm here… so does Harry."

"Yeah, you two are will always have something to say, at least now, you know when to speak and when not to speak." he patted her head. "I look forward with working with Alana. She is _very_ much like the both of you."

"Oh, my God! That girl is the queen of gossip! Same with her sister Bree." Roman said. "I don't even know how or where they get their information. They never stop talking long enough to be silent."

Sune laughed. "They use Lana's ability to conceal she got from you." he said and rubbed her back. "Okay, we should be going." he said. "I got a valentines day to finish."

"Well, enjoy your day." Wuu said.

Roman smiled, "We will see you again. I'll have to send you invitations. The girl's birthday is coming up… oddly enough we seem to celebrate both their birthdays twice a week." she frowned as she thought about that. Then shook her head. "Spoiled. Just spoiled." She looked up at Sune. "Come on, lets go."

Sune smiled and winked at his brother and then popped Roman and himself back to their own island. He pulled off his sweater and then hers and led her up to their house holding them. "Layers." he said as he led her into the house. "What would you like to eat."

Roman smiled as she pulled off her turtle neck. "You sit, I'll cook." She told him as she kicked off her boots and took off her jeans. She was in her leggings and tank top. "What would you like to eat, my little fox." She said as she took off her socks as well.

Sune chuckled and took off his long sleeved shirt to reveal a black tank top tucked into his jeans. He pushed off his own shoes and pulled off his sock. "How about grilled cheese?" he asked chuckling to himself. "But with muster cheese and tomatoes." he said. "Yes, I'm feeling very American." he nodded.

Roman laughed. "Okay, but I don't do tomato soup." She shook her head. "Reminds me of just bland tomato sauce. I usually have just plain ramen with my grilled cheese." She smiled as she pulled out the bread and cheese, but if you want tomato soup, its all good with me. Just know it will be from a can."

"I said tomatoes, grilled on the sandwich with the cheese. No soup. If I'm going to have soup its misu." he winked.

Roman laughed, "Well, I was just making sure." She cut up some tomatoes and then placed with the cheese and started to melt it. "Oh," She pulled out some avocados and sliced them up and placed them in her sandwich. She gave a little frown. "Sune, the times you were in the box, there was no one here saving those children… unless you instructed those women to save the ones that would be arriving every full moon."

Sune smiled at her concern for the kids. "Zoom did it, how do you think I knew where he was?" he asked. "Ever since I came to these islands we have been saving them. He or myself." he shrugged. "He's the first family member I seeked out as Nogitsune in a very long time."

She nodded and smiled. "We can make a shelter for them. I think they deserve a chance to be adopted. To have a family and all that." She told him. She smiled bigger. "The Sun-Zoo Children Shelter… er Adoption."

Sune grinned. "I didn't have a name." he said. "I wanted to start something now that I'm with you. I care for children, for families and I believe in family and that everyone should have a good one." he said and reached out and stopped her hands for a minute. "Thank you, for giving me that back."

She looked up at him and then smiled. "You are welcome. And I'm glad to help give it back to you. Its part of me. I know Celes says she don't have enough Hawaiin in her but, the love for her Ohana and need to care for more is just as much as part of her Hawaiian side as it is part of herself." She kissed his cheek. "We are all Ohana, now."

Sune smiled. "I know." he said. He looked at her. "You are always thinking about her arent you?" he asked. "She is always right there at the back of your mind. I find I like that. I don't know why but I do."

She smiled at him. "I…" She blushed a little. "I can't help it. I think about all of you." She resumed cooking. "Its helps me keep balance among everyone. I have to keep thinking about everyone. I mean, I know I'm here with you and this is our time but I have to think of everyone else. If I don't I start to lose balance."

Sune nodded. "You work differently than most, and I like that." he said. "I know you're here with me but you're always going to have a part that's with them." he gave a little sigh and then felt John and Celes and cast his magic out before it go too intense. "So I got you something." he said.

She smiled up at him. "I got you something too… well, I made you something."

"Oh well." Sune said and pulled out a little ring box and slid it across the table to her. He grinned. "Its nothing huge, pretty simple. Just a ring spun of white gold and rose gold in a knot." he said.

She smiled as she opened it. "Its pretty. I love everything you give me." She told him. "I really do." she slipped it on her finger and giggled. "Thank you, Sune." She leaned over and kissed him.

He grabbed her hand with the ring on it and smiled. "When the day comes, and it will be soon, I will show you the rest of this ring." he whispered and kissed her again. "Food me, woman I can smell the food a cooking."

She giggled as she went over to the stove and placed his sandwich on a plate and then added her own into the pan. "Want any chips or something?" She asked as she set the plate in front of him and opened the pantry.

"Oh yes, I like hot fries." he said. "You know by cheetos… you know not hot cheetos though."

Roman laughed, "Got it." She said and toss him the bag. She pulled out another bag of pita chips and opened them. Once her sandwich was done she sat at the table and started to eat. "Good?" She asked him.

"Very good. Why don't you cook more often?" he asked her as he ate.

She shrugged. "I cook when it suits me. Besides, Lee enjoys it, who am I to tell him no?" She giggled. "And it gives him and Celes time together." She shrugged again.

"Do you mind that though?" he asked as he ate his food watching her. "Giving up something you clearly like to do and do well so that they can have something else? Don't you want that?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, when I'm in the mood I'll do it. I have no problem kicking Lee out of his kitchen. Besides, when I'm alone with Celes, or Harry I usually do all the cooking. I don't mind. Lee enjoys cooking and John," She smiled. "Well, he is a natural Hawaiian and he enjoys cooking when its only him and us girls. Besides, Lee enjoys it, I don't think I would have the heart to deny him something that relaxes him. I enjoy the look on his face when he cooks. I really do." she smiled and giggled. "And I enjoy giving him moans of things that I enjoy."

Sune nodded. "I only know how to cook because until now I never had a woman to do so for me. If you would like, you can cook for me whenever you want. I like that. You care for me." he said and sighed. "You're amazing. I love you, so much."

She smiled at him. "I can continue to cook for you. You'll go onto the list of people I have to take care of with my cooking." She giggled and blew him a kiss.

Sune chuckled. "Well, its more than that you know. You take care of me so well. You make me feel better." he said and ate some of hot fries.

"I try. I really try. I love that I can take care of you. Everyone is always taking care of me. And the only time I get to take care of them is when they are sick. Its like they allow themselves to finally be taken care of… well except Harry. He don't mind, but he also wants an equal amount. I take care of him and he tries to take care of me. I mean I have to allow myself to relax long enough for him to do so." She shrugged again. "But… if I look at it, you are still kind of sick, so I have to take care of you."

"Even afterwards Roman, I will always need you to take care of me." he said and touched her face. "Sometimes I just wish you were the only one." he said. "But only sometimes." he winked.

She smiled at him. "I wish that too." she whispered. It had always been one of her main problems when she allowed her balance to slip. She started to want things she knew she couldn't have. She either wanted to be with only Celes. Only Lee, only Harry, or only John. Now she found she wished it was only Sune. But then her selfishness would kick in and she just wanted them all. There were times she could keep them separated and visit each of them because they were all hers and she didn't feel like sharing with anyone. She giggled to herself. She would keep Celes all shrinked down and she would be in her breast. She would keep Lee in one of her breast pockets… on the inside breast pocket, Sune would be in another inside breast pocket. THen John and Harry would be on the outside breast pocket. She giggled again as she could picture them all miniature size.

Sune chuckled picking up her thoughts and shaking his head. "You sometimes spend too much time thinking of all the things you want to do instead of just doing them. So, I propose that after that little baby is born you do just that. Shrink us all for a day and carry us around on your person." he winked and ran a hand over her shoulder and then down to her chests. "I would like to be right there." he let his fingers spread out and touched her breasts.

Roman shivered as chills of excitement ran down her spine and settled into her stomach in a weird mix of fireworks and butterflies. "Oh?... I guess I can do that."

"No, you can do that. You need to start doing the things you want to." he whispered and slid his hand into her tank top and cupped her breast and ran a thumb over it. "Like right now, what do you want?" he asked leaning close to her.

More chills assaulted her. "I… I…" She shivered and panted a little. "I… God, I just… I want you." She told him. "I want you to touch me all over."

Sune moaned a little and with magic made her clothes go away so she sat naked before her. He added his other hand to her body and started to let them explore her body. He drug them down to her belly and traced some of her stretch marks and then leaned down and kissed along her collarbones. He moaned and his hand slid further down to her core and he looked at her and tweaked her piercing and watched her react to his touch. "God, the way you look when you're aroused is one of my favorite ways you look." he whispered as he trailed his fingers over her core and then dipped two of them into her and kept his other hand exploring her body, touching her wherever he could reach.

She moaned as she shivered. She let her head fall back as she moaned louder and rolled her hips. She spread her legs a little wider for him. She suddenly stood up and quickly took two steps away from him. She took in a breath as she looked at him. "God… Please, take us to our room. I haven't been there here. I've seen how I want it but I want to lay in it as you touch me. Not here. Not in the kitchen like… I don't know."

Sune chuckled and stood and swept her up into his arms. He kissed her as he carried her over to the ladder that led into their room. He got her up there and laid her on the bed. "Roman, stop talking and thinking and stopping. If it feels right it doesn't matter where it happens, as long as its with you and me." he whispered and his clothes melted away. He got into the bed next to her and started to trail his fingers slowly over her body. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her with a moan.

She moaned as she kissed him back. Then she pulled back. "I don't always talk. And I don't always keep my mind going and stopping? What kind of…" She giggled when he growled and kissed him. She had to do it because he told her to stop. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a knee on his hip. "I do want to give you, your gift, first." She told him as she kissed down his neck. "Please… then I'll stop talking. I promise."

Sune chuckled. "Well how could I deny my little goddess the pleasure of giving her fox a gift." he kissed her again and moaned as he pressed closer to her.

She moaned and shivered a little. She giggled and waved a hand. A small ring box appeared. "I had thought long and hard for this. I wanted you to have something that would remind you that you still have me and that I will find you no matter what. When you said that your older brother beat you so badly that you wanted to give up, I… well, it scared me. It really did. So I wanted you to have something that would remind you that you have me and that I love you… and it will serve as a little tracker… but I didn't want Kitaru to take it from you so," She opened the box to show him a new tongue ring with her initials engraved into the ball.

Sune looked at the ring and then grinned. "Oh… this is just…" he looked at Roman with sparkling eyes. "Roman." he whispered. "I love you." he took the tongue ring out and expertly replaced it with the one he had in and then kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You are welcome." She told him. She pressed her forehead against his, "No more thinking of giving up. I know I can't always be with you and I can't always protect you. I know you are going to say its your job to protect me, but… I love you, Sune. I really love you. If I were to ever lose you… my heart would break."

Sune shooshed her and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I will fight for breath before I leave you." he whispered. "I love you, you are mine." he said and kissed her and then opened to her so she could feel he believed the words wholeheartedly. "Feel it when I say it, I love you, Roman McTaggert, one day you will be mine in more than just me saying it. I will marry you and make an honest woman of you. I know you're not ready yet but the day you are I will know." he kissed her again and moaned.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave into his kiss. She did feel him, felt that he meant every word. She pressed her body into his. She was ready to marry him. She had been ready since the day he appeared in her dreams. But she knew she had to be patient. She still had harry to marry. She placed kisses on his lips, nose, eyes, forehead, and cheeks. She just loved him and wanted to show him how much she loved him. She giggled as she kissed him again. It was funny cause she knew this was how Celes felt when she was with John. She just wanted to show him how much she loved him. However, she didn't want to overwhelm Sune with it that it made him uncomfortable. She sighed as she tucked her head under his chin and kissed his neck.

Sune moaned and tipped his head back. "It could never overwhelm me the way you feel." he whispered and growled a little and kissed her lips after lifting her head back up. He couldn't stop his action and found himself pushing between her legs and filling her. He wanted to feel connected to her. He moaned as he filled her fully and looked at her. "You, love more than anything." he whispered and pressed it out along with his magic.

Roman bit her lower lips as she press her love out for him to feel. She did love. Her love may not be like Celes but she loved fiercely and protectively. "I… won't hurt you if I give you how I feel?" She asked. She knew sometimes everyone emotions just overwhelmed her and it could be too much. It was why she always took the backseat on things, she didn't want to be overwhelmed and she didn't want to overwhelm the others or make them uncomfortable.

Sune smiled down at her. "Its just you and me, and it won't hurt me. I promise you. When you share how you feel it doesn't hurt anyone, it may overwhelm them but it does not hurt them." he kissed her. "I've learned that loved doesnt hurt when its true. Their may be bumps and momentary stings but… Roman true love like you and all of us have with the others never really hurts." he kissed her. "It okay, show me and no one else will know but me and you."

She nodded and kissed him. She opened fully to him, more than she had before. She wrapped her magic around him as it filled the air around them. She showed him all her love for each and everyone one of them and for him, how she wanted to be selfish and keep them all to herself, wanting and sometimes needing that one on one attention, and most of just wanting to be accepted without judgment. She sniffed as she pressed her forehead to his chest and showed him that sometimes she loved one more than the other. And right now she loved him more than the others.

Sune gave her a soft smile and held her close. "I love you too." he whispered. "Its okay to feel those things sometimes. Its okay and I'm okay with it." he whispered and pushed how he felt about this, he accepted her needs and wants and wanted to fulfill them for her and her alone. He wanted all of her and sometimes he just wanted her, no one else. Yes he loved the others but.. she was his reason for life and he wanted her to feel that." He started to slowly roll his hips and pump in and out of her as a secondary action to what they were feeling. It just added to it.

Roman gave a moan as she held onto him and rolled her hips to meet his. God, she loved the man in her arms. She understood perfectly how he felt, when he wanted just her. He had given that chance to her. When she had seen Celes dancing with John at their wedding it had made her long for someone to make her feel special as he made her. Now, she had him. She really had him and she wanted to keep him forever. She held him tighter and kiss him and moaned again.

Sune reached down and pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust a little harder. He kept the emotions going between them enjoying knowing how she felt fully. He moaned and kissed her and then down her neck along her collarbones and felt her moan and shudder into her soul. He reached out with his own and timidly touched hers. John had told him it was a good feeling but he'd only ever brushed them together. He pressed their souls together and found he enjoyed that place. He could detect parts of Celes there and was careful to stay away from those places knowing they were sacred and special. He moaned and kissed her deeper and left hickies all over her collarbones.

Roman moaned louder as she pressed closer to him and brushed her soul against his. she shivered and then pressed hers to him, just needing to be close and needing to be next to him. She kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and moaned as she rubbed her tongue against his ring and shivered. She moaned louder as her fingers entered his soft fur like hair.

Sune panted as he started to feel her tighten and himself tingle. It was coming, their release. He wanted her to be ready though. He pulled back and looked at her. "Ro… its going to be big." he whispered. "Bigger than anything you've ever felt. Are you ready?" he asked her.

She panted and nodded. "Y-yes… yes, please…" She told him as she shivered harder and wrapped her leg tighter around him. "God… Sune, please…"

When the release came a force of magic split from them and rumbled the entire house as they both made sounds of complete release. He growled and buried his face in her neck as he held onto her and their emotions washed over him. He knew how she was about them, she was her father's daughter after all. He moaned and held her tightly so she had someone to cling to as the emotions and sensations racked her body.

Roman jerked and shook. Her eyes filled with tears as she held onto him. She sniffed as she began to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, but only that she needed to and she needed to hold onto him, then part of her hurt with the overwhelming of it. Not as much as she thought, it only felt like a tightening over her skin. She sniffed and cried as she pressed her face into his neck. She felt off… like she didn't know what the next step was. Was she suppose to withdraw, was she suppose to stay connected, or… what?

Sune pulled back trembling a little. "You can decide that. Stay connected, or ease away I'm okay either way." he whispered and kissed her. "I will be okay with whatever you decide." he slowly pulled away and then adjusted so his head lay between her breasts and she held him. He liked being held by them, Roman mostly, because it made him feel safe. He rubbed his face between her breasts and started to hum a Japanese song to calm her down so she could think.

ROman held onto Sune. One hand on his back the other in his hair, slowly, rubbing it. She felt her body slowly relax. She closed her eyes and stayed connected with Sune. She liked the feel of him. She felt warm, safe, and felt as if she fit just right. She was in and out of sleep when she felt the sheet cover them both. Her fingers would would continue to rub his head as if he was a puppy laying on her chest.

Sune found himself falling asleep in Roman's arms and they basically spent the remainder of the day in bed. Roman only left once to cook them dinner. They made love several more times and then fell asleep sometime in the night exhausted and content.


	24. Chapter 24

Celes shivered and settled in. About halfway through the movie Celes laid out on her side and started her little plan. She snuggled under the blanket with Roman and ran her fingers over her belly well away from Lee's fingers. She smiled and watched the movie as she let her fingers dance down her belly to her pubic mound which she pressed on lightly to send desire into Roman's body. She hummed with the music as she felt Harry"s hand slip around her hip and him curl against her back. She was so thrilled to get away with this. She slipped her fingers down further and took a minute to stop watching the movie to see Roman's reaction.

Roman shivered. She was trying hard to keep it together. It was bad enough that Lee had been running his fingers in little circles between her legs. They inched closer to her core until they were tracing the outline of her core over her panties. Now Celes was trying to get in on the action that she didn't know was happening.

Lee kissed her hip as he pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed against it. He knew he was being bad, and he normally wouldn't do this. However, it felt so good to be laying next to Roman. Her body was soft and her scent was intoxicating. He licked her thigh that was now exposed. He smiled as he felt her shiver. He was impressed by the fact that she didn't make a noise yet.

Celes' fingers found Lee's head and she nearly gave a little gasp but then smiled and ran her fingers through his hair before she slid her finger down below his and pressed her finger into Roman's already wet core and shivered as it slid in effortlessly. Her breathing picked up and she nuzzled Roman's neck and kissed it. She shivered a little when she felt Harry's hand slip further around her to rest over her own pubic mound.

Harry let his fingers massage Celes above her core. Pushing them in a rhythm. He smiled a little as he knew the four of them were not really paying attention to the movie anymore. He pressed closer to Celes and looked down at Roman's face over her and shook his head and leaned down and kissed Celes' neck.

Roman shivered harder and rolled her hips. She was trying hard to pay attention to the movie but Lee and Celes were torturing her. She felt Celes' fingers slowly pump into her and felt Lee's rub her clit. She couldn't take it anymore. The whole quiet game was not her forte. They all knew it and she knew it. She moaned and rolled her hips. She looked down to what Celes' and Lee's hands were doing. She felt herself become more aroused.

Lee smiled as Roman caved. He pulled her down to lay next to him. He moaned as he kissed her. He cupped her milk swollen breast and moaned again. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned from the back of his throat. He pulled her dress higher until he was pulling it off her. He kissed down her neck, leaving hickies. He slid his hand down into her panties and dipped his fingers into her core where Celes had her fingers.

Celes shivered as her own body heated more when Lee took control of the situation. She moaned and continued pumping her fingers, opposite of Lee's pumping. She kissed Roman's neck and down to her breast and flicked her tongue ring across the nipple and shivered again as she felt Harry's hand dip into her panties and find her core. She shut her eyes and kept up her movements on Roman as she rolled her own hips. "G-God." she whimpered.

Harry trailed kisses down the side of Celes' neck and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her core. He pressed himself against her so she could feel his arousal. He shivered and moaned in her ear and nipped it slowly working her up as he listened to the sounds she and Roman were now making. He slid his other hand around and pulled Celes' leg over his hip and was able to pump his fingers deeper into her.

Roman moaned and panted as she rolled her hips. She rolled onto her head and squealed. "Oh... God..." she fisted her hands into the sheet and rolled her hips faster. "G-God... please... please..." she moaned, not sure what she was asking for.

Lee moaned against her neck. He pumped his fingers faster into her. He scraped his teeth against her neck. He kissed down to her collar bones and sucked on them. He kissed further down and flicked his tongue over her nipple. He swirled his tongue over it and gently sucked on it. He moaned again and pressed his thumb to her clit.

Celes moaned louder as she kept up pace with Lee and rolled her own hips. Her eyes rolled back and she arched into Roman. She kissed Roman's neck as she panted. She felt like she couldn't get enough, she was feeling pleasure but it was secondary to what she was doing to Roman. She wanted her to feel pleasure and knew that was the goal of Lee. She shivered as her own body tightened and she felt Roman's tighten and she whimpered a little as she watched Lee now and what he was doing to Roman.

Harry moaned and pushed on further. He watched Lee and Celes and kept Celes' pleasure up. God it was so hot to watch them. And he couldn't help but feel the arousal coursing through them all. He knew there was no connection. But something about this was so familiar and so erotic he couldn't help himself. He kissed Celes' neck and moaned against the base of it and shivered as he felt her tighten around his fingers.

Roman squealed and rocked her hips faster. Then she gave a loud squeal as her orgasm hit her. She panted and jerked as her core gripped Celes and Lee. She leaned over and kissed Celes. Then she watched as Lee sucked her juices from his fingers. She shivered and moaned. She rolled onto him and rubbed against him.

Lee moaned as he laid on his back. He looked up at Roman and gave a smile. He want to be buried deep into her. He slid his hands over her body, enjoying the way she shivered and moaned. She rubbed harder against him trying to seduce him into giving her what she wanted. He pulled her down by the back if her neck. He kissed her and rolled her over. "Not yet." He whispered against her lips. "There are others that want to play with you."

Celes shivered and moaned and looked back at Harry and kissed him with a moan. "I need… I need her." she whispered. She shivered when he nodded she kissed him again and rolled over. She sat up and reached for Roman and paused a minute and looked down at Lee. "Just… I promise I won't wear her out." she said and pulled Roman off him with ease and laid her down as Cecil, who had wanted Roman all day took over.

Cecil opted to stay inside of Celes for the boys sake. But he made sure to look up as Roman so she knew it was him. He moaned and kissed down the front of her body and ran his hands down over her breasts as he kissed lower. He shivered and felt Celes shiver as well as he licked over her core once and then kissed back up her body. He rested Celes' body in between Roman's legs and allowed the magic that Celes used to fill her with and slid into her. He wanted her, just him and her, but this would have to do for now. He moaned and leaned down and kissed her and then to her ear. "I have been thinking about you all day, Roman." he whispered through Celes.

Roman shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips. She pushed Celes' tank top off and the slid her hands down to her hips. She rolled her hips and slid her hand into her panties and inti Celes' core. She shivered and rolled her hips more, trying to get Cecil to move in her. She pressed the heel of her and into Celes' clit and pumped her fingers into her core. She moaned into Celes' ear. "Me... too..." She licked anf sucked on her earlobe, wanting both Celes and Cecil to have pleasure as much as they pleased her.

There was an audible noise from Celes' throat as her and Cecil's pleasure skyrocketed. They rolled her hips and moaned with Roman. Cecil pumped his magic in and out of her while Celes continued to roll her hips. She panted and shivered as her eyes shut and she and Cecil shivered. "God…" she whispered. "I love you." they both said to Roman, for Cecil that was a big deal. The only ever woman hed ever truly loved was Leelane but his time with her had changed him. Being apart of Celes had changed him. He saw love differently. He saw the child that was within her and loved her more for carrying. He knew he was the reason Celes and Roman conceived at all and he was so happy to make them happy. He moaned and increased his pumping into her and Celes rolled her hips faster as the emotions heightened and he felt Celes push her soul out and touch Roman's, knowing it was the only time they felt each other like that.

Roman moaned as she raised her knee up to Celes' hips. She pumped her fingers in and out of Celes. She rubbed the heel of her hand into her clit. God she loved the woman that laid above her. And she she loved her now even more from the year they met. And she loved Cecil for the precious gift he helped give them. He would never understand how much this meant to Roman. None of them would really understand how much Belle would mean to her. She leaned up and kissed both Celes and Cecil. She moaned as she slid her other hand down to her ass and rolled her hips up to meet Celes'/Cecil's hips. She bumped into her own hand which caused her fingers to go deeper and rub harder onto her clit.

Celes gasped as Cecil growled and they both moaned as the orgasm started to build within them. Celes' eyes came open and one was light while the other was her dark navy. She shuddered hard and looked down at Roman. Celes had all but forgotten who she was in the room with the boys, it was just Roman Cecil and herself. It was a weird threeway with two bodies. She shivered harder as her core tightened around Roman's fingers and her eyes shut again as she felt Cecil shudder from Roman's tightening core. God this was going to be good.

Roman squealed out her moans as she thrust her fingers harder and faster into Celes. Her iwn body tightened and begged fire a release. She shivered and moaned. "Ce... Ce... I'm... I'm..." she squealed again as her body shook and tightened more. "God... please..." she squealed out please and rolled onto her head.

Celes let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a growl and squeal, her juices flooded out with Roman and Cecil thrust into Roman a few more times. Celes panted and moaned as she felt Cecil withdraw from the front of her consciousness. She moaned and kissed Roman and shivered and jerked. "I… that was so good… and weird." she whispered to Roman and giggled a little.

Harry watched them, Harmon was there watching in fascination, and shockingly getting turned on. Hed never seen Cecil like that before, and something in him wanted to forgive the guy, even though he had hurt Leelane so badly. Harry groaned and shut his eyes. "Turmoil going on inside." he whispered as his hand went up looking for a body to touch and came into contact with Roman's.

Roman giggled and kissed Celes again as Harry pulled her to him. She gave a little squeal as Lee pulled Celes away from Roman. "Mine!" She giggled. She shivered as she felt Harry kiss her neck. She wiggled to try and get back to Celes, the only problem was, every time she wiggled she wiggled against Harry's crotch.

Lee chuckled and pulled Celes to him. Lee felt Leelane's hurt with Cecil and fascination of what they were all doing. Lee ignored it and kissed Celes' neck. "I should make you watch them. This is all your fault." He chuckled and cupped her breast and rolled her nipple with his thumb. "God, you are so..." he moaned and kissed her neck.

Celes giggled and moaned and shut her eyes as her body shivered. "God… I know… I couldn't help myself." she whispered and rolled against him and her core gave an insane throb, she needed to be filled. "God…" she moaned again and kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth and held onto him allowing him to take the lead.

Harry moaned and stopped Roman's hips, God all he could think about was how bad he needed her, needed all of them. He kissed her neck again and when she squealed and tried to wiggle this time he held her and pushed his arousal right into her core rubbing against it. "Roman, please let me have you." he whispered and kissed her neck again.

Roman shivered as her core gave a throb. This time instead if wiggling to get away she wiggled to entice him. She reached behind her to gus hip. She tried to push down his pants. She needed to feel him. "God... yes..." she moaned as she pushed her ass into him, rubbing against his shaft and massaging him. He felt so hard and she could feel the slight throb of him.

Lee moaned as he pushed his own pants down and pulled off Celes' panties. He pulled her leg up yo his hip and rubbed his hard length of him against her hot core. He then thrust into her and growled against her neck. He kissed and sucked on it as he pumped into her at an even pace. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against her ring. He massaged her breast and pulled on her nipple ring.

Celes arched and squealed as her core throbbed around Lee. She moaned and rolled her hips with his even pace. She loved how he felt and shivered as her eyes shut. Her senses went into overdrive when she shut her eyes and she loved how sex felt. She was so in love with all of them that sex just...added to how she felt. She moaned and trailed kisses along his neck and then went back down leaving tiny hickies.

Harry moaned and shoved his pants down and pushed her panties down and entered her core from behind pulling her back against him and moaned into her neck and started to pump into her slowly. He nipped at the back of her neck and then scraped his teeth along it as he took one of her hands and pressed it to her clit. He just loved when she touched herself, there was something about the way Roman did it that just sent him going wild for her.

Roman moaned as she pushed her hips back to meet Harry's place. She shivered and rubbed her clit in slow lazy circles. Closed her eyes as she took in the way Harry filled her and she played with herself. She felt so good pleasuring herself as Harry filled her. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want it to stop. She panted as she rolled her hips and felt her juices leak onto her and Harry's hand. She moaned again and moved her fingers a little faster.

Lee moaned as he kissed Celes again. He kissed down her neck to her breast. He sucked on her nipples and used his teeth to pull on her rings. He pumped into her a little faster and harder. He enjoyed the feel of Celes. He listened to her moans and pumped faster into her. He hooked his arm under knee and raised it higher as he tried to reach further and deeper into her core.

Celes moaned and shivered harder. "Lee..." She whispered to him and pressed her face into his neck and shivered again as she rolled her hips against him. "Lee... God I... I love you." She said and felt it strongly. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips and started to moan against them with each thrust.

Harry moaned as he pumped faster and harder into Roman. He shivered as he felt her juices on his fingers. She moved her hand but he did so much with her. He bit into her neck a little and moaned as he thrust harder along with his increased speed.

Roman squealed and moaned. She braced hand on the mattress as she pushed back onto him. She panted and leaned her face into a pillow and gave little shrieks of moans. She draped her leg over Harry's, to open more so that he could thrust deeper into her. She wanted him to touch every part of her. He needed more hands. One to tease her clit, another to cup her breast, and another to rub her little belly. She pushed back harder and faster onto him.

Lee moaned as he sat up on his knees and hooked his other arm under her other knee. He pulled her to him and held her so she couldn't move. He was doing all the pumping as she was spread out for him to see. He moaned as he took her in. He thrust harder and faster into Celes. He shivered and leaned his head back as he felt his orgasm beat at him.

Celes started to give tiny screams and looked up at Lee, her body tightened around him and she knew her orgasm was coming. "Lee" she screamed and arched back as best she could as her body convulsed and jerked and she came with a scream.

Lee growled out his own orgasm as he pumped into her a couple of times. He then collapsed on Celes and and gasped for air. His body jerked and shivered in gis release.

Harry heard them and then kept going. He was behind Celes and Lee but honestly it was about them for him. It was about Roman, he missed feeling her. He missed the connection so much some days it almost hurt. He missed feeling his family. As a warrior he felt off balance. He moaned as his orgasm started to trickle up his spine.

Roman shivered and felt more juices leak. She gave little shrieks and curled her fingers into the sheets. "Harry... Harry..." she moaned and as her body jerked and tightened. She didn't want to go first. She wanted it at the same time. She slowly started to close her legs as she tried to hold on just a little longer.

Harry growled a little and pushed her legs apart and moaned in her ear as his body found release just as hers did. They both made a growl or a squeal and then after pumping into a few more times Harry went limp and held onto Roman unwilling to let her go.

Celes whimpered as she watched them finish. She felt tingles of arousal but would be okay because she was so tired. She moaned and rubbed Lee's back and gave a lazy smile. "That was wonderful." She whispered.

Roman jerked a few times and felt her body grow heavy with sleep. She moaned and snuggled closer to Harry as she fell asleep.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Teasing minx." He rolled off her and scooted them closer to Roman and Harry. He laid half on Celes and reached over and laced his fingers with Roman's.

Celes gave a contented sighed and when Harry etched for her she was there talking his hand. "You liked it though, yeah?" She whispered as Harry fell asleep.

"Yeah." Lee pressed his face into Celes neck and kissed it. "I love you too." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Okay good." She said about him liking it. She sighed and her body grew heavy. She drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in ages she had her baby feening dream.

The next few months went along pretty much smoothly. Cecil found ways to get his hurt out and spent time with Roman. Celes on the other hand found herself not liking that, simply because apart of her personality was taking control. She was getting less soft again and she didn't like that. She wasn't training again cause Cecil didn't push it but her coldness was coming back because of him. The only time she seemed to be completely herself was in the evenings when she, Roman, Harry, and Lee went to bed. That was another thing the four of them slept in the group room every night.

Celes spent a lot of time afraid Cecil would take over again. She clung to whomever she slept next to. She liked when Lee slept on top of her best cause it meant she couldn't move without him knowing. Soon enough the kids were coming home and it was Christmas.

Celes stood in the kitchen humming "We need a Little Christmas" while she frosted cupcakes for apart of the dessert bar. She wore a little green dress made of velvet that clung to her on the top had long sleeves a scoop neck too that showed a little cleavage and the little skirt billowed out and stopped mid thigh. Her white stellos sat in the corner and she was barefoot. Her hair was pulled back with holly and a large poinsettia blossom sat behind her left ear. She had told Cecil to stay down today. It was a family time.

Lee walked in. "Hey, how you doing?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled. "Today is a good day, how are you?" She asked and paused as she looked at him and reached up and touched the collar of his shirt. "You look nice." She said. "I feel so funny, Lee. It's Christmas shouldn't I be happier?" And she didn't think she was unhappy, she just felt a little melancholy and on the edge of tears most of the day.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Why don't you feel happy?" He asked as she pulled out some cinders and glasses.

"I don't know, I think it's Cecil." She finished the cupcakes and started to add little sugar pearls. She rubbed her heart. "I think I hurt him when I asked him to stay away... I don't like how much time he's been spending with Roman." She whispered.

Lee nodded. "Why did you ask him to stay away?" He asked as he opened a few bottles and started to pour the cinder.

"Him being in control is effecting me." She looked at him. "I feel like I need to..." She trailed off. "I want to be forward. He makes me feel aggressive." She said. "I don't... I don't like it unless it's something I need." She said frowning.

"But Celes, you have to find a balance. You can't deny him today of all days, its Christmas." He told her. "Its like denying yourself at the same time. That is why same are upset. Besides he is learning as much as he can. Roman has been surprisingly patient with him and teaching him our ways. By telling him not to show today is like telling him that he isn't part if the family. And that is what he wants most. And by denying him you are simply doing what Leelane and Harmon is doing to him."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "Okay." She whispered to Cecil. "Okay." She whispered again. "Thank you." She said and set down her task and went over and wrapped her arms around him from behind and rubbed her cheek on his back. "I got to shop. I got all kinds of gifts." She sighed and shut her eyes.

"You have to shop now?" He asked. "I just started pouring cider." He complained. "Besides, the family is already here."

Celes giggled. "I shopped last week you silly drama queen." Her closeness to Lee was bringing out Cecil. He started to take control and Celes tried to stop him. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Lee as her fingers traced his waistline.

"Cecil, you little perv, go find someone else to molest. Its bad enough I have keep a distance from Harry and then Harmon on top of that. Just the morning I woke up to Harmon trying to coax Leelane out. Why do I have yo have a woman in me?" He said dramatically as he threw his head back in his mini tantrum.

Celes giggled as Cecil coaxed her to say what she was thinking. "He wants Leelane, I want you." She whispered and blushed deeply and her hands slid into his pants and brushed the top of his shaft. "But only if you want us."

"I love you, but no. For the past few months its been me and you or you and Ro. Maybe you should try molesting Harry for a change." He told her. He kissed her hands and then gave her a glass of cider.

"Hey, Lee, Celes, where is our rope?" Roman asked as she walked into the kitchen looking through drawers. "Ooh, cupcakes!" She squealed.

"Rope, Ro." Georgie said trying to keep Roman on track.

Celes made one appear without Lee being aloud to ask why and walked out of the kitchen after grabbing her shoes. She muttered to herself feeling foolish. She walked through the house and found Harry. "Apparently I don't molest you enough." She grumbled to him.

Harry's eyebrows went up. "Just yesterday you did, I remember." He winked and took her hand when she got close and sat her in his lap ignoring Harmon.

Celes giggled and pressed her face into his neck. "You'd better, that was awesome." She whispered as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Cel, what are you doing?" He asked although he already knew.

"I'm horny, and offended, and hurt... And I want sex." She said simply. "And Cecil is horny, and upset with me, he wants Leelane... Sorry Harmon... And he wants sex."

Harry stopped her hands. "I'm not having hate sex with you, or filler place sex with you." He said seriously.

Celes looked at him. "Its not." She whispered and looked down as Cecil stepped back. "I'm sorry." She said eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Celes." Harry said softly and lifted her chin. "My poor confused little dove" he kissed her softly. "I'm sorry it's hard for you right now." He kissed her again and felt Harmon push forward.

"You are so cute, how did you become Cecil's host?" He asked as he started untangle the plants in her hair.

Celes smiled. "I believe in love, real love." She whispered. "And Cecil needed that." She said and ran her finger through his hair as her body filled with excitement.

"I suppose he has learned a little." Harmon allowed as he freed the rest of her hair and ran his fingers through it. "You have pretty hair." He said picking some up to look at it.

"Thank you, it's one of my best features." She said blushing.

"Mmm, I'm sure that's not true." He whispered and looked at her he tilted her head with his finger on her chin and kissed her lightly. He shivered as he felt something for her grow in his belly.

Celes gave a tiny moan and turned more to face him and deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted how Harry's taste changed to an almost sweet taste.

Harmon moaned into her mouth and turned her all the way she she straddled his lap and ran his hands up her back. He continued the kissing, finding he liked it. She ground on him like they were two teenagers. He felt her shudder and knew she ached to be touched. He slid his hands up her thighs and found her without panties on. "Did you anticipate sex?" He asked.

"Holidays bring it out." She replied and gasped when she felt his fingers breach her soft center. She rolled her hips as she sat a little further down so his finger sank deeper.

Harmon started to pump his finger in and out of her tickling her g-spot each time. She was so responsive and hot. It was hard for him only to do this. But he needed to be sure she wasn't like Cecil before he allowed himself to open to her fully. He kissed her again and ran kisses over her cleavage. He growled a little when he felt her tighten in an orgasm. "You were horny."

Celes moaned and gasped. "I... God I am..." She whispered and her legs spread further. "As Roman gets more pregnant I get more horny." She shivered and moved herself with his fingers. "Another please." She moaned.

Harry couldn't do it anymore he pushed Harmon back and undid his pants and removed his fingers from Celes and lowered her onto him. He listened to her gasp and then saw her realize it was him and smile big. He grabbed her hips and started to move her on him. He leaned forward and kissed her hard and growled a little into her mouth.

Celes squealed out her moans as her body worked into another organs which slammed into her and she kept going. She could feel Harry touching every part of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to ride him harder.

Harry growled and pumped into her harder and faster. He gripped her hips tighter as he felt his orgasm tighten his back. He growled and nipped along her neck. This was his wife, his little red headed wife, who with one look had him. He kissed her. "I love you." He painted.

"I love you too." Celes gasped and they exploded together. She panted and screamed a little and held him close as they came down. She smiled against his neck and kissed it. "My Harry, my husband." She said.

Harry smiled. "Mrs. Potter." He whispered.

"That's me, I was Mrs. Potter way before I was anything else." She giggled.

"You want to go be with our family?" He asked.

"I do. I need to kick some people in the shins." She giggled.

"How about we be nice?" He asked.

"Fine." She pouted and then smiled and kissed him. "Come on." She eased off of him and took his hand. They walked down to where the family was gathered now. She stayed close to Harry as she watched her family.

Roman twirled a rope like a cowboy could and lasled Harry. She quickly knocked him down then tued his feet and hands together behind his back. "Done!" She announced as she raised her hands up and then heled her belly and breathed. "Told ya!" She told George.

"You have proved me wrong. I shall tip my hat off to you." He took the rope and started to drag Harry off.

"Oy!" Roman said indignantly as she placed her barefoot on Harry's back. "Where's my gift?"

"Oh, here." Georgie pulled out a bag of Honey Dukes. "There you go."

"Oh, yay." Roman giggled as she took the bag and sat on the couch rubbing her belly. "Moving so fast isn't good for the Roman." she said more to herself.

John frowned and sat next to her. "Slow down." He whispered as he checked her.

Celes giggled as George dragged Harry off and he complained. She went over and sat with Roman on her other side. "You alright?" She asked.

"I'm good!" She smiled at Celes then tucked her legs under her as she snuggled close to John. She sighed and then went through her bag. She gave John a cask and Celes a frog. She threw a frog at Blaise, which hit him on the back of his head. Roman gasped. "Celes! Don't do that. That's so mean." She said giving her a scolding look. "Shame on you, throwing things."

Blaise turned around and gave Celes a scandalized look.

"I didn't do it!" She said.

"You have a chocolate frog in your hands!" He said.

"Cause Roman gave it to me!" She protested.

"Oh I believe you." Blaise said sarcastically.

Celes pouted and got up. "I'm going to get the Turkish Delight." She said and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She smiled a little at Lee and poked her head into the fridge for the delight. "Where's the Turkish Delight?" She asked looking around the door at him.

"Don't you remember? " he asked. "Last night you were upset that Roman didn't want you sexually so you decided to eat them. Unless you hid some for today, then you may want to ask you sugar baby and his partner in crime." He smiled at her. Then he gave a little frown. She had been getting upset a lot lately. Then to top it off her sexual drive seemed to increase while Roman's seem to decrease. As a matter of fact, Roman didn't seem to rise to anyone's advances or she would make an excuse and leave. It was like she was purposely trying to keep everyone at a distance sexually. "Hey, Celes, when was the last time you had Roman?"

Celes gave a little noise in her throat. "Last time was almost a month ago. She... She I don't know why I can't get her to... And it's like I'm in overdrive." She said closing the fridge remembering her little binge.

Lee turned and looked at her. "Are you okay? I mean... You've been acting a little strange and not Cecil taking over strange. I mean he's been coming out a lot but usually you and I are together a lot afterwards. And... well to be blunt you are not satisfied with our sexual relationship. No matter what I do you don't seem satisfied with me, you always want more."

Celes looked at him for a minute and burst into tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I… I'm so… God I literally just had sex and all I can think about is sex. I think John needs to fix me… I'm... hes made me barron… you know, so I don't have any babies…" she gave a little sniff and shook her head. "Nevermind, its probably just the baby thing. I just need to… do something to distract myself." she said and sniffed again and wiped her cheeks. "I'll make more delight." she said walking over to get the stuff out for it. "I have to do some other stuff too, I promised Jude I choreograph her a number to dance with Val so I have to get one of the guys from the club to help me with that." she said. "I'll do that." she said.

Lee hugged her from behind. "We will figure it out. We usually do."

Celes nodded and closed her eyes for minute. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." He kissed her cheek. "I was wondering what happened to your pretty hair style." He chuckled. He walked over to the oven when it dinged.

Roman bounced in her seat on the couch. She tossed candy to the kids and giggled. "Want more?" She asked John.

John chuckled. "Sure, can I have a frog now?" he asked and reached into her bag.

She giggled and opened her bag for him. "Hey, Sune, do you want a chocolate frog?" She asked as she watched Blaise and ready to throw another when he least expected.

Sune laughed. "No, no. I'm rather enjoying the show." he said and sat up a little when Ginny walked in and gave her a friendly wave to be kind. He had all but stopped talking to her after getting what he wanted. Her purpose was served.

Celes came back in and walked right up to Roman, she leaned down looked at her for a minute and then kissed her hard on the mouth. She ran her tongue over her lips and moaned a little and then sat herself down next to her and took the chocolate frog from her hand as she sat stunned.

Roman threw a chocolate frog at Blaise again and she gasped. "Celes! Stop doing that. You are being so mean." She said frowning at Celes. "Shame on you." She scolded.

Celes giggled. "I know, I admit it." she said.

Blaise turned. "Told you! I told you!" he said and turned to Ginny for a minute to say something, it was so natural for him but changed his mind and went over to sit with Lark and Evie.

Celes sighed a little and smiled and took a cauldron cake. "This will be yummy." she said to Roman eyes dancing as she took a bite of it.

Roman frowned as her plan didn't work. She was annoyed with Celes and did little petty things to make her go away. However she didn't tell anyone she had John lower her sex drive. She simply told him sex was getting uncomfortable for her and she rather have her sex drive lowered than to be tempted with sex. Of course John had his suspicions but Ro wasn't going to say anything until she was ready or when Celes found out. Roman giggled as she crawled off the couch and crawled over to Jellissa. She blew on the back if her neck.

Jellissa gave a little squeal and tried to get away.

Celes frowned and then got off the couch, she was restless. "I'll… be back." she said and left the living room to figure out what the hell was going on. Something was going on and it was pissing her off now.

"Come here, Jelly. I'm gonna growl against your neck and tickle." Roman said as she crawled after her. She giggled as she chased her around.

Bryce crawled over to John and climbed onto his lap and held out his hand that had what looked like melted chocolate all over it but didn't smell like chocolate. He giggled and tried to touch him.

John growled at Bryce and held him at arms length. "Too much time with Damon and Hail." he growled again and stood and walked from the room with the poop covered child.

Harry sat back and watched his family, he was concerned though. Roman was acting funny, and in turn Celes was too. Something was off, or wrong and he couldn't figure it out. Celes wanted too much sex and Ro didn't want it at all. Celes wasn't craving sex though, she was craving intimacy. He knew his wife well, she was using sex to deter from that need. She wanted to lay around and do nothing but laugh. That and she wanted a child again. He sighed again and laughed as Jellissa squealed in delight when Roman caught her.

Roman giggled and growled against her neck as she tickled her. "You're mine!" She declared.

Lee walked out and say on the armrest of where Harry was sitting. "What's going on?" He asked as he watched Roman tickle Jellissa and then giver raspberries. "Where's Celes?" He asked looking around.

"She got upset so she left, I don't know how to help her. I honestly think the only one who can is that woman right there." he said with a sigh.

"You think so?" Lee asked as he watched Roman play with Jasmine now. "What do you think... why do think Roman won't rise to our advances?"

"I don't know." Harry said watching her, he did notice John watching her as well. "Bet it has something to do with that." he nodded to John subtlety.

"Well the, lets ask him and try and get down to the root of the issue. It's Christmas after all." Lee said.

Bryce laughed as he crawled back to John with the chocolate looking, non-chocolate smelling substance on his hand again. "Look!" He said trying to touch John again.

"Seriously kid!" he said and held him away again.

Harry got up and picked up Bryce. "What are you doing to Papa?"

"I'm playing!" He giggled. He pulled out a tube from his pocket. On the labeled it read: 'Chocolate Poop: Smells like poop, taste like Chocolate'. "Eat!" He told Harry and licked his own hand and giggled.

Harry laughed and licked his sons hand. "Go play, you little demon." he said to him and set him down. "Leave Papa alone." he watched Bryce go and then turned to John as Lee joined them. "We need to talk to you."

John nodded, "What's up?" He asked.

"We want to know what is wrong with Ro. She hasn't rose to any of our advances and when are able to a little something out of her she funds a reason to leave the room. Then Celes is... overly aroused. Nothing I do satisfies her." He frowned. "Or whatever Harry does."

Harry sighed. "And shes pissed off." he pointed out. "Like I will punch a hole in something pissed." he said looking at John expectedly.

He frowned, "Didn't Roman tell you that sex made her uncomfortable? She had me lower her sex drive. I mean I checked her and she seems okay, but I'm not a healer. Celes may need to check her." He shrugged. "As for Celes... it could be the mixture of not knowing Roman's sex drive is down and her feening for a baby again. If you want I can lower her sex drive. I did notice it was higher than it normally is."

Harry nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to her." he suggested. "You're preventing her from getting pregnant at all, maybe that's what's upsetting her." he said with a shrug.

John sighed then nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, what are we talking about over here in a circle?" Roman asked as she poked her head inside the circle. "I hope it's about food. I'm starving!"

"Food soon, Little Alpha, we are talking about you." Harry said rubbing the top of her head.

"No talk about the Roman." She giggled and went back to the kids.

John shook his head walked around to find Celes. Surprisingly enough he found her the training room, beating the hell out of a bag. "I think its dead, Cel." John teased lightly.

Celes stepped away from the bag breathing hard. "Its the only thing that helps." she said and actually let him see her face. She was sweating, bad and there were tears coming down her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? Have I been wrong? Did I mess something up?" she asked and wiped her cheeks with her arm and then went back to the bag, she had lost some of her strength so the bag didn't move as much when she hit it now and she was starting to hurt.

John sighed. He walked in and stopped her. "Celes, I lower Roman's sex drive she said that she was uncomfortable having sex and she wanted me to lower her sex drive so that she wouldn't be tempted. I thought she talked to you guys about it."

Celes looked up at him and sighed and shut her eyes. "No, she didn't say a word." she whispered and frowned. "Why is she uncomfortable…" she looked up at John and then turned. "I have to talk to her." she said starting out of the room. "Its Christmas, I am fixing this." she whispered more to herself.

"Hey, don't you think you should clean up... a quick shower or something?" He asked as he followed her.

Celes slowed and paused and looked down at herself. "Do we have a room here in New Mexico?" she asked softly as she calmed herself down and then looked up at John again. Something hit her and she shook her head. "You can fix me." she whispered.

"Hey! Its dinner time!" Damon called from down the hall somewhere.

"We'll be right there!" John called back. He waved a hand and Celes was refreshed and dressed in her green dress again. "Fixed how?" He asked.

"I… you can lower my sex drive so I can get through this feening for a baby, and I know you know that's what this is… And… and you know you're keeping me from ovulating so I don't get pregnant and it makes the feening harder because I'm upset when I'm not pregnant and I know why…" she sighed and looked down at herself and smoothed out her dress.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and did as she asked. "I'm glad you know why." He laced his fingers with hers and gently kissed her hand. "God, I miss you girls." He told her. "I miss feeling both of you. And I understand why you four rather be with each other, but please remember you have me and Sune. Of course I think Sune is keeping it together cause he can still feel you and tracks Ro some other way." He smiled.

Celes stopped them and turned to him. She slid her hand in his pocket and took out her little stool and made it big and stepped up on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a few times. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "If you want we can go on a date, and you can ask Ro to go out too." she kissed him again. "I miss you too, don't think I don't." she whispered.

He nodded. "Its just a little hard. I see you and Ro everyday. Roman tries to spend time with us but lately you've just been consumed... like you're lost. You can't keep still." He chuckled. "I think it was more of your sex drive. I should have lowered it earlier. I didn't lower yours as much as Ro. You have a normal sex drive. I just should have done it earlier." He shrugged and kissed her. He hugged her and sighed. He really did miss her.

Celes pressed her face into his neck and sighed as she realized how much she missed her John. She hugged him tighter. "Take me out, okay? You and me, and then after we can go in our room and lay in bed and just talk. And just let the night lead us." she whispered and kissed his neck more for the intimate act of it. She loved him so much. "I love you, Kipona Aloha." she whispered.

"I love you too." He gave her a squeeze and chuckled. "Who are you and what have you and what have you done to my Celes?" He chuckled. Then he winced when he heard the kids call for him to hurry up... Belle being the most loudest. "I think we better hurry. The kid's are blowing my head up." He kissed her a few more times then helped her off her stool and placed it back into his pocket.

Celes smiled. "I miss that." she said softly and took his hand. "The kids talking to me." she leaned her head against his arm as they walked.

He chuckled. "I don't know how to draw you in when Blu Belle is talking, or I would. If you were carrying her then it would be easier to do."

Celes nodded as the words unintentionally stung her. "Well its good that you can do that for Roman." she said as they walked into the dining room.

"Yeah, but she hasn't asked since we got here." He pulled out a chair for her and scooted her in.

"What took so long? I'm withering away!" Hail said dramatically.

"Yeah!" piped in Bree who was already eating some bread Lana had swiped for her.

Celes shook her head. "Papa was helping me fix something." she said. "Hes a good handyman."

"Please say grace before Belle kicks a whole through my stomach and starts eating for herself." Roman whimpered as she rubbed her belly, trying to calm Belle down.

Lee nodded and allowed Harry to say Grace. Then they passed food as round.

Roman moaned as she stuffed a roll in her mouth and added food to her plate. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days." She groaned.

"Okay, slow down." Lee told her. Don't need you choking on anything."

"If you eat too fast you'll make yourself sick." Celes said softly to Roman and sat back not filling her plate yet.

"I got it. I got it." Roman told them both. "Always with the nagging." She grumbled. "Especially you. Of course its mostly Leelane that does it most of the time." She told Lee.

Lee chuckled, "I can't help it. She pops out like crazy when she thinks you are over doing something. Or if Har..." he trailed off, refusing to finish the sentence and give Harry more ammunition against him. "Mashed potatoes?" He asked Celes as he added some to her plate.

"Mmm? Oh yes please, thank you." she smiled. She sat up a little still watching Roman out the corner of her eye. "So we going to do gift exchange after this?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I don't see why not." he shrugged as he ate, Harmon was just below the surface eyes dancing at Lee/Leelane.

"Stop it." Lee/Leelane hissed at him.

"You like it." Harry/Harmon chuckled. "Later, Leelane, later we shall have a time." he winked.

Celes giggled a little as she felt Cecil get a little upset. She sighed and sat back and picked at her food not liking the way he was making her feel.

Lee/Leelane shook their head and continued to eat. He watched Celes and leaned over to her. "You know, Molly had me hang mistletoe that roams around the living room. So you better be careful of sitting or standing in a spot too long." He whispered to Celes/Cecil.

Celes/Cecil shivered a little and turned to look at him. "Do you want that?" they asked Lee/Leelane.

"I see no harm. It is the holidays after all." They smiled and continued to eat.

Dinner was pretty eventful with kids tossing food about occasionally. It was nice to be with the family and watch them all. Over the months Celes had tried to convince Blaise to give Ginny a second chance she had him, sort of. She watched him, he seemed happy sitting with their son and Evie. But then he'd look at Ginny and all the light went out. She saw it now with Cecil there, Blaise no longer loved Ginny and that made her sad that he'd lost that.

They all migrated to the living room and sat around. Roman curled up on the couch with her chocolate shake, perfectly happy. She watched the kids tear into their gifts and squeal or cheer happily. She looked at Blaise as he sat next to her. "Here!" She said giving him a chocolate frog. "Chocolate makes everything better... or better-ish."

Blaise smiled and took it. "Thanks." He said.

Celes came over with a little box in her hands. She sat down next to Roman but not too close and smiled timidly. "I got you a present." She whispered offering the little box it was heavy, weighed down by the little dragon shaped platinum throwing stars she'd gotten her. The box was wrapped in simple red paper with a white bow around it.

Roman giggled as she took the gift and opened it. "Pretty box. Pretty box. Pretty box!" She sang as she opened it and her smile faulted. "Oh... Pretty. " she said. "Throwing stars. The dragon is nice too." She tried not to show her disappointment. Usually Celes was on point with her gifts. "Very pretty. Here." She handed Celes a box that had a crystal ball in it. The Crystal ball held personal memories of them. From the time she entered the train compartment, then shifted to the time she found Roman floating in the air, their first kiss, Yule Ball, Celes going into labor, fun in Old Town, s'mores in Roman's apartment, teasing Celes with scarves, then it jumped to a rare moment Celes was singing Damon to sleep. Damon sleeping peacefully all snuggled up close to Celes, Damon and Celes on one of their 'movie' dates. Then it jumped to their wedding. She had been so nervous that day and it came out awesomely. It jumped to the first time she was told about Hope, the loss of her, and then the news of Belle. When Belle arrived she was going to input it into the ball. That would be the last memory to show before it started all over again.

Celes looked at the ball through blurry eyes and felt like crap. She sniffed and smiled a little. "Thank you." She whispered. She wasn't sure what to do, or say. She had gotten Roman something so... She got up. "I... I need a minute." She left the room. She stopped in the darkened hallway and gripped the ball tightly as she slid down the wall. She didn't know what was wrong, she couldn't really feel it she just knew something was off and it was killing her.

Lee frowned as he had watched Ro and Celes exchange gifts. Whatever Celes gave Ro was a doozy. Roman didn't even take it out the box. She simply tucked it behind her. When Celes started crying and then excused herself he followed her. He sat on the ground next to her. "Hey you." He whispered and wrapped an arm around her. "Want to see the gift I got you?" He asked.

Celes nodded and sniffed but didn't say anything. She felt so horrible. How could she have gotten it so wrong? She'd gotten Roman something pretty and it was a weapon. She had done something else for her but she didn't want to give it to her I front of their family. She nodded to Lee again. "Yes, please." She whispered and wiped her cheeks.

Lee handed her a small ring box with a small white bow on top. "There you go."

Celes cracked open the box and then gave a little gasp. "Oh, Lee it's beautiful." She whispered and touched the little pink opal lightly with her fingers.

"You love opals. That's what you said. I figured you needed a pink one." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered with a little smile. She sobbed a little and turned her head into Lee"s cheat. "I did something, I know I did." She whispered.

"Oh, Celes," he held her. "I'm sure it will be okay. Maybe its Belle acting out." He gently rocked her.

Celes nodded and tried to take comfort in his words. She sniffed and pulled away a little. "I got everyone two gifts this year, one for family exchange and one for private. Since we are alone..." She summoned a small thin box that contained a copy of her sonogram picture of Rainy. She handed it to him. "The other is a cookbook.

Lee chuckled, "I love my cookbooks. Who... you're not pregnant, are you?" He asked looking at the picture.

Celes shook her head. "I can't right now, literally." She scooted closer and pointed to the date. "This is the sonogram picture of Rainy that Addie took four weeks before she was born. I copied the one she gave me for you. You had said you'd never seen one and with her growing up so fast I wanted you to have something to hold onto. She's your daughter." She whispered.

"Thank you, Celes." He leaned his head on hers and smiled. "She's my first baby, you know."

Celes smiled. "I do know. And she's beautiful and talented and wonderful. She's so strong too." She whispered. "She's perfect."

"Yeah... you know, your son is a lucky kid to have her. My kids are totally awesome. Harry has some work to do." He teased and chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Yeah yeah." She whispered and kissed Lee's cheek. "I love you, Chocolate Bear."

"I love you too, mama bear." He kissed her. "Now, no more crying. We have family to be with."

Celes nodded and wiped her cheeks. "I can be stronger. But I want to talk to Roman. I... I just want to know what I did. Or if it's Belle." She stood and offered her hand to Lee.

Lee nodded, "Let's go." He walked her back into the living room.

"Harry, look what I taught Belle." Roman said as she made him touch her belly. She sang Jingle Bells and Belle kicked with each syllable.

Harry laughed. "That's awesome Ro!" He leaned down and sang Jingle Bells and felt Belle and laughed. "Little talent she is." He said and looked up at Roman and stood straighter and held out a box. "It's not much." He said sheepishly. He'd gotten her a necklace of white gold with a Kos wood pendent of Pele's symbol on it because when he's last been in Hawaii he couldn't resist it. He'd gone alone last time on a case.

"Ooh, pretty." She told him. "I love the Koa wood you give me." She handed a box that held a necklace of a jade pendant and a dragon carved in it. "I saw this and it reminded me of China." She shrugged. "I hope its not too girly."

"It's not, it's perfect thank you, to." He leaned doe. And kissed her sweetly.

Roman giggled and kissed him as she rubbed her nose against his. "You are welcome."

Celes walked up to them and smiled at Harry then she turned to Roman. "Come with me, please?" She asked holding out her hand.

Roman nodded and handed her shake to Blaise. "Hold that. If you drink it, I shall rain terror upon you." She told him and giggled.

"Ooh, I may have to drink some just to see her do that." Sune teased him.

Celes smiled. "You do that, she'll probably try to skin you alive." She said and took Roman hand. She led her out of the living room and then popped then to their house, which they hadn't been at together in months. She walked Roman into the house and to the extra room. She hadn't done a whole lot not having Roman opinion she's only chosen a few things. Over the crib she chose though hung a mobile made of picture. She walked up to it and wound up the music box so it played their Lady A song. The mobiles pictures were of Roman at different stages of her pregnancy with Belle. "I'm adding more as the pregnancy goes along." She whispered. " _This_ is you Christmas gift, the other thing was just... To give in front of the family. I thought you would like them."

Roman touched the mobile. "You could have shown me this and then forgot about the other gift." She told her. "I love this."

Celes gave a little smile. "It was this years theme. I... I'm sorry." She whispered and started the mobile again and watched it through blurry eyes. "I love you."

Roman touched the crib and gave a sigh. "What are you sorry for?"

"I...I've been distracted lately haven't I?" she asked softly. "I don't know if you're mad at me, I can't… I can't feel it the same way so I don't know. But you've been distant and then you had your sex drive lowered." she said touching Roman's fingers with hers.

Roman's eyes filled with tears. "You don't want me or Belle. You have been consumed with your need to have a baby for yourself. Apparently, I can't give you what you what you want, nor will I be used to satisfy your sexual want, so I had John lower my sex drive. The boys can have at you all you want. I won't care. It was my stupid dream to have a little family with you. Not yours."

Celes flinched as if Roman has smacked, which she basically had. "How dare you say that, how dare you. When we were younger I used to try to think of way to have a baby with you, I dreamed about it, I _wanted_ it and told you as much in Hawaii. I want you, and I want Belle. God! I can't… I can't help how my body is, I can't help when I feen for a child. I have this need in me, my sex drive skyrockets and I just…" she shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "I want you, and I want Belle and its good enough, God it is. My sex drive has been clouding me, its does that you know that. I had John fix me today. I'm sorry, but don't you ever tell me having Belle isn't my dream too. I have always wanted a child with you, and you alone." she said and held Roman's hand tightly so she couldn't flee.

Roman shook her head and pulled on her hand. "No you dont!" She shrieked. "You allow your sex drive to lead you. You don't care what it makes others feel. I don't have my powers but I'm not blind. I've watched you for a month and a half go from guy to guy, never satisfied with either of them. You don't care who's seed you have, just as long as you have a guy. You haven't even glanced or noticed me in that time. I'm your wife! I'm carrying _your_ child and thats not enough for you." Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she finally got her hand free from hers. "You don't want me. I sacrificed my powers and connection for you and it wasn't enough. You were never baby crazed until you craved Zoe. Don't you understand how it makes me feel? I'm carrying your child and yet you still want to have a baby of your own! It's like a slap in the face! You rather tell me that you don't want me or Belle. We don't matter to you. You rather find someone else to replace us."

Celes grabbed her face and pulled her to her. "I can't satify myself because I want _you._ " she said in her face. "I want you, and only you. My body feening for a child or not, I want you and I haven't had you in a month, an entire freaking month because you saw me seeking out the guys. God if you could… God! Stop it." she kissed Roman. "Stop it, I love you, you are my wife and you are carrying my…" she stopped as what she must of looked like to Roman slammed into her and she gasped and stumbled back. "I… I… I didn't…" she rushed back up to Roman and cupped her face. "Roman, I'm sorry, oh, oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't…" she didn't know how to fix it, she desperately held onto Roman. "I'm horrible. I'm so horrible to you, I always hurt you. I'm sorry." she whispered and sniffed.

Roman cried and wiped her eyes. "I... I want to go home..." she sniffed and wiped more at her eyes. "Please... take me home. I don't want to be... here." She sobbed. She wanted to go hide in a room and cry herself to sleep. She was hurt and she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"No." Celes said stubbornly "I'm not going to lose you, you're not going to hide like I do when things get hard. We are going to fix this right here, right now. I love you, God I love you and I'm horrible. I didn't mean for it to look like I didn't want you. That wasn't even what I was doing. I want you, I want you and so I'm not satisfied. The boys… are the fillers." she winced. "You are what I want, you are. The baby thing is secondary compared to how badly my body burns for you." she whispered. "Please don't run away."

"I want... I want to go home!" She shrieked and tried to pull away. "You can't keep me here!" She was feeling outraged and hurt. She hated not having her powers so she could leave if she wanted.

Celes dropped her hands and summoned the keys. "Go." she whispered defeated. "You do it every time, every single time you feel lost, or confused or hurt, you run away. You got on vacations, or you stop talking. Go, if its what you need go." she whispered. "Just calm down enough before you drive so I don't get yelled at for letting you drive distressed." she said.

Roman flinched. She pulled out her phone and pressed the number to call Harry. She walked out of the house wrapped in a blanket. She told Harry to come pick her up at the house she shared with Celes. She sat on the little porch and sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "She runs away too." She grumbled to herself. She wiped more at her eyes.

Harry popped in and walked up to Roman and lifted her in his arms. "Ro?" he asked softly taking in her tears. The first thing he did was rub her belly. "Come on, I'll take you home." he said softly and popped them out.

Celes watched from the window and growled. "Harry Potter to the rescue." she whispered and turned around and looked at the house and suddenly just felt rage. She picked up a little statue and threw it, and the next thing she knew she was destroying the living room.

Lee frowned when he saw Harry carrying Roman uo the stairs. He excused himself and followed him. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Where is Celes?"

Harry looked at him. "Back at their house I guess." he said rubbing Roman's back and soothing her. He was upset with Celes for even fighting with Roman on Christmas day. "I'm taking her upstairs to rest so Belle doesn't get overwhelmed." he said and turned away.

Lee sighed and nodded. He shook his head. He knew celes said that she was going to talk to Roman but he didn't think today. He debated on going to see her but then decided against it a few hours away would be good for them. He pulled ouy gis phone and texted Celes. Telling her to let him know when she was ready to come home.

Roman laid in the bed, trying to calm down like Harry requested. Belle still kicked but not as hard since Harry started rubbing her belly. "She... she don't want me... she says she does but she don't want me. She wants another baby... and not by me." She gave a little sob. "We were doing so good then she started ignoring me and wanted you and Lee. Yeah Cecil would visit but Celes... she don't want me. Why don't she want me?"

Harry rubbed her back and held her close. "She does Ro, shes just unbalanced and struggling right now." he whispered hoping that was right, he wasn't entirely sure what was up with Celes other than the few things he observed. "She wants you, you know she doesn't sleep heavy right now for fear Cecil will take over and she'll scare you again? And she refuses to nap at all. She won't do it. She only sleeps as long as she has to. Shes starting to see the effects of it, coupled with her skyrocketed sex drive I guess it can appear that way. But shes trying to… do too much." he whispered.

She sniffed and looked up at him. "You guys make me nap. Lately John or Sune have napped with me. Why can't you guys make her nap. Cecil isn't going to go anywhere. He promised. She don't have to be scared. He will keep his word." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Why does she crave babies." She whispered as she played with the button on his shirt. "She never craved them until Zoe..." She tried to fight against the fresh tears. "She made me feel like she was trying to replace Belle... like she doesn't want her or me. Every time she was with you or Lee... mostly with Lee, it was like a slap in the face. Like she was saying: 'Belle and you are not food enough for me. I want my own baby. One that grows in me and not you.'. Then when she she wasn't satisfied with Lee she woulf come to me. Oh, Harry, I felt so used. The only thing missing was the money on the nightstand." She started to cry again.

Harry rubbed her back and held her tighter. "You both do that, you and Lee, you assume because it feels like its all him and her I'm not in the picture at all." he sighed. "Not the point, Ro, this is my theory. She feening for a child to feel like a woman. She isn't doing well having a man in her, and she goes to Lee because he makes her feel like a woman. I don't actually think she wants a child right now, the logic sound thinking of Celes don't want a child right now. She… doesn't feel like a woman right now and that's not your fault or Belle's its her own for not telling anyone how she's feeling. But think about it Roman, think how you feel when we all treat you too much like a warrior and not like a woman. Celes is simply using the baby feening as a way to fulfill that because its the most womanly thing she can think of doing." he said kissing her head a few times.

Roman sniffed and looked up at Harry. "You think she don't feel womanly?" She asked. "Why does... why does having Cecil upset her? It's okay to be herself. He won't do anything she doesn't like. She has always been womanly. She just now got him and he gave her the ability and knowledge to fight. I'm a fighter and I'm still womanly. Cecil don't mind her being womanly and dressing up. He likes it, it didn't just give her a confidence boost but makes her sexy too." She wiped her eyes. "Do you think I should dress her up? Do you think that will help?"

"I think whatever is done it should be soon. This isn't good for either of you." he whispered. "Itll be okay, just let Celes work it out. Shell finally see what's going on with her and she'll come to you." he whispered and hugged her tighter wanting to protect her from all the pain in the world. She was hurting and he couldn't fix it. "I love you, I'm sorry I can't fix this for you." he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep." he coaxed.

She nodded and wrapped her arms fully around him. She sighed and kissed his neck a couple of times. "Harry, I do love you. If you feel like I'm using you or if I hurt you in some way, you will let me know, right?" She presses her cheek to his chest and ran her fingers up and down his back. "I love you and you do fix things for me without really doing anything." She gave a yawn as she closed her eyes. She hummed Jingle Bells and felt Belle kicked to her words as she fell asleep.

Celes sat in the middle of the wreckage that used to be her and Romans living room. She stood and started to use magic to right it.

"Well you have destroyed this place." Came Cecil's voice from behind Celes.

Celes turned around and sighed. "I know." She whispered. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Nope, not gonna happen. You have sort of messed up Christmas." he said. "And I think its time you hear from someone who is in your mind. First, you cannot get pregnant, you will die. You're body is not ready and won't be for at least another two years. Second, you are better with me."

"Well arent we vain." she said sarcastically as she fixed the sofa.

"You are more confident and you are sexy." he said.

"I am not, I'm plane and boring and I wonder sometimes why any of them love me, or even feel attraction to me at all." she said softly.

Cecil sighed and shook his head. "You are gorgeous, darling. Red hair, blue eyes, those upside down pouty lips that make any man want to kiss you. And come on, lets not forget those amazing boobs." he said air cupping them.

"I can't be a girl with you though, you're a man." she insisted blushing a little and turning away.

"Oh honey, I _like_ the girly. I am a man, but I am a feminine man. I enjoy when you dress all sexy and cute at the same time you're like… a little spicy something… and that guy, that boy from months ago was sold just by looking at you." he said.

Celes sighed. "That, I'm afraid you'll do that again too." she whispered.

"Celes I promised Roman I wouldn't, and aside from Leelane she is the only woman I have ever really loved." he said. "I won't, please, please, please embrace me." he said to her.

Celes turned to him, her arms wrapped around her middle and looked at him. "I can be soft and feminine and you won't say anything?" she asked.

"Yes, you can be hard and manly too. Celes when I helped you learn to fight I didn't do it so you could be a warrior only, I did it so you could have self confidence you seem to lack sometimes. Embrace me, Little Celes, and I will help you. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I won't hijack your body again." he said. "And when Roman finds us a place… Ill stay with you just as Hi'iaka does." he said. "And uh…" he toed the floor sheepishly. "Sorry you've been more attracted to Lee lately, that's actually me and my need for Leelane."

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "Leelane… if shes anything like Lee its going to take her time." she walked up to him and touched his arm and the place they touched glowed. "Come on Cecil." she whispered and took him into her and felt better about it than she had. The entire house glowed and a huge tremor of power and light went from her middle and out and she felt complete. She sighed and hugged her middle and sank down onto the couch and picked up her phone and saw Lee's text and texted him back so he could come get her. She put the final touches on the room she'd destroyed and then got up and sat on the little swing on the front porch and waited for Lee, her chin resting on her pulled up knees.

"You look a little better. Do you feel better?" Lee asked.

"I do, I merged with Cecil completely." she whispered as he came up the little porch. "He says I'm better with him."

He nodded. "I can agree with that. You not only have more of your equilibrium but you have more confidence too. You don't seem to be stuck in your head as much either."

Celes smiled a little at him. "I still want you to take care of me sometimes though, okay?" she said softly.

"Of course! That is never going to stop. And you will not get all upset when I start telling you no." He poked her nose. "Right?"

"Psh, no." she giggled. "No, I won't. I understand why you say no when you do. And the hurt I have goes away. Todays went away pretty fast." she nudged his shoulder.

He smiled at her. "Good. Now, what broke and how do we fix it?"

Celes winced. "I think I broke Roman a little acting more like Cecil… er the way he used to be than myself lately." she whispered. "And I don't know how to fix it." she said as tears filled her eyes. "She probably doesn't even want me anymore."

"Let me tell you a secret my grand once told me when Ro and I were fighting. She said that if she is mad and hurt it means she still loves you. Its the moment when she no longer acts out or shows emotions that she no longer loves you. Its because she no longer feels anything for you. And if I know Roman, she still loves and want you."

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I… I wouldnt want me. I'm horrible to her." she whispered and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to fix it. I love her and she needs to know that." she whispered. "Will you take me home. I… I don't want to do it, I'm so freaking emotional Ill end up in Timbuktu splinched." she said shivering a little as a cold wind blew over them.

He nodded and popped them back home. "Clean up and join us with the festivities. Okay?"

Celes nodded and went to her and Roman's room and got into the shower and for the first time noticed the cut on the palm of her hand. She cleaned it out with the water and some soap and when she got out of the shower she pulled down her kit and rubbed healing salve into it so the gash was more like a thin cut and then wrapped it. She walked out into their room and went over to the entrance of the closet there and pulled on cute little green lace thong and a matching bra that was see through. She walked over and pulled on a little green dress. It wasn't long sleeved and it dipped a little in the front. She slid on a pair of black flats and pulled on a black cardigan and walked over to the mirror and sat down. She pulled her hair back on one side with the poinsettia blossom and then nodded and walked out of the room and down stairs to her family. She stopped at the entrance of the living room and scanned them all for Roman and her heart tugged when she and Harry weren't there. She took a deep breath and watched her family.

Sune tugged on her hair. "Little brat. Did you pick a fight and lose?" He teased as he pulled out a long necklace box. "I believe this is for you."

Celes looked up at him and took the box and opened it and smiled at the little necklace. She looked closer. "Is that… is that a forget me knot?" she whispered.

"Yes it is. Now we will match."

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Sune the mistletoe Molly had roving around the space stopped above their heads. "Thank you, my Tricky Fox." she whispered and reached up and touched his cheek. She was so emotional today.

"You are welcome, now stop crying. I like it better when you are growing at me." He tugged on her hair again and kissed her. "Bratty woman."

Celes giggled and then gave a little growl and nipped his bottom lip and pulled away. She looked down at the necklace and smiled bigger at it. "Okay." she took a deep breath and walked over to the tree and picked up a flat box and carried it over to him. Inside was a picture of him and Roman the night of the mask dancing. She'd found it going through the photos from that night and framed it for him. She knew how he felt about Roman and that was the moment he got to show everyone else. She also put a little puzzle box on top of it, she had taken to buying them for him when she saw them. "One is silly and the other is… sentimental." she whispered.

He smiled. "I like puzzles. Puzzles are good." He smiled and paused when he seen the picture. "I love this." He said quietly. "Beautiful, just beautiful. I love that color on her too. Thank you, Celes."

Celes smiled. "This is my art, I didn't take that picture but I did edit it and make the frame. But that's what I do." she whispered. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "And I know you'll have that puzzle done in seconds." she giggled. "I have four more where that came from." she walked over and sat on the couch in between John and Lark and nudged Lark and giggled a little feeling a little bit better.

"John smiled and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "I'll feel even better when I can talk to Roman." she whispered and looked up at him and kissed him a few times and sighed and leaned against him. He felt good, and she missed him. "I love you." she whispered and traced her marks on his arm. He still had hers because her magic put them there.

"I love you too." He handed her a necklace box. "Merry Christmas."

Celes opened the box and gave a little gasp. "Oh John, it's beautiful." she whispered. "Oh I love it." she said and got up on her knees and kissed him a few times. "I love it, husband of mine." she whispered to him. She kissed him again and jumped up. "Don't move." she said and ran over to the tree dodging kids and picked up a box that contained the swim trunks with the little snowmen on them she'd gotten him. She'd thought they were ironic. And when she got back to him she set that down and moved a little closer to him and set a smaller box on top of it. The small box had a little black calla lily in it. But when you touched it it turned white and little images of their family flashed across it.

John opened the small one and chuckled. He touched it and paused as he watched their family. "I love it." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Its a mini pensive, you can put your favorite memories in it. All you gotta do is touch it." she said softly.

He smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her.

Celes sighed and kissed him back and indulged in it for a few minutes. She looked over half lazily when someone walked in and then straightened when she saw it was Harry. "I have to talk to him." she got up and walked up to him and smiled a little. "Hey, is she…"

"She won't come down." he said softly to Celes. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You're all messed up."

"I'm okay now." she said against his chest. She pulled back and produced a little box. "For you."

Harry took the box and opened it and found a guitar pick on a chain.

"It took me a long time to find it, its John Lennon's." she said. "I got it cause we love the Beatles so much." she whispered.

Harry smiled down at her. "Celes, this is great. Fantastic." he kissed her. "Now I feel like my present is just crap." he said.

Celes giggled. "You could give me a used toothpick you used and Id cherish it." she said.

He laughed. "Okay, here." he handed her a bag.

Celes peaked into it and her eyes widened and she pulled out a bound book. When she really looked at it her eyes filled with tears. "Is this my healing book?" she asked.

"Its the very first copy, it goes out to bookstores at the start of next term at Hogwarts." he said.

"How did you know I was working on it? Its not done." she said.

"That's why they make other editions, Little Dove." he kissed her.

"Harry, your gift is way better than mine could ever be." she whispered.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't think so, but thank you." he kissed her. "I love you, please fix Roman."

Celes smiled a little and kissed him back. "Okay." she whispered and hugged her book to her chest. "I love you too." she said and stepped around him and up to his and Roman's room. She slid down the door and sat with her back to it and knocked. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, Come out the door,It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, And now we're not, I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…" she trailed off and listened for Roman. She just needed her to open the door.

Roman slowly crawled out the bed. She went to the door and held the door handle. She frowned and then slightly opened the door. She sat on the ground and looked at Celes. "You can't always use that when I'm upset. You'll wear it out. And thats one of my favorite songs." She whispered.

"I could sing something else, like…. this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was…" she trailed off when Roman giggled.

"Jerk." She bumped her shoulder into hers.

"I know." she whispered and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I've been like this giant asshole lately. Cecil says that I'm fighting him. Well… I was until a few hours ago."

"Cecil is good. I love Cecil. He just needs someone to give him a chance... and he's _totally_ hot." Roman giggled. "I love you, Celes. I just want you to be here for me. You don't have to be tough and all that. I just want you. If you want to be soft or hard, I don't care. Just... just stay close by and reassure me when I get scared. We don't have to have sex all the time. I just... I want you close by. Take naps with me. If not, then just help Lee take care of me." She whispered. "I need to see you. I need you to watch me. I like the boys' attention but its you I want right now. Watch movies with me, sing the songs I don't know. God, please rub my belly. I need you to touch me... not sexual... well not sexual all the time. But, just hold my hand or something. I want intimacy from you."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she looked at Roman. "That's all I want." she whispered and scooted closer to her. "I just want to touch you, sexually, not sexually. I just… I want someone to do that for me. I'm… I'm sorry. I went about it wrong and fought Cecil and I just…" she sighed and pulled Roman into her lap and rubbed her belly. It was still little which she loved. "You're so little, our baby is going to be so little and cute and redhead with gold eyes." she giggled and nuzzled Roman's neck. "My wife, I'm sorry." she whispered.

Roman leaned her head on Celes'. "I love you." She whispered. "Oh, look." She said and sang Jingle Bells. She giggled when Belle kicked.

"Oh my God, that's so cute!" Celes squealed. She leaned over and sang Jingle Bells and Belle kicked and she giggled. "Awe, that's so cute. Oh my baby is talented. Mama loves you so much little baby girl." she kissed Roman's belly and then rained kisses all over it and then giggled and kissed up to her breasts and pressed her face into them. "I love you." she said it was muffled.

Roman giggled and leaned back. "You are so silly." She wrapped her arms around her head and shook her breast a little. She laughed and pulled back. "Silly woman." She leaned back and looked at Celes. "Celes... why did you get me the throwing stars? I thought for sure I would get something sparkly and pretty from you."

Celes smiled a little and kissed her breasts. "I got them cause they were in the shape of dragons." she kissed up to her neck. She knew her sex drive was lowered but she wanted to kiss her. "And I thought after Belle was born you could teach me how to throw them." she left a little hickey on her neck.

Roman giggled. "I thought you wanted to learn the Bo Staff."

"Oh, I do." she said and giggled. "I got a set of those too, but I thought Id just give those to you after our daughter was born." she said and kissed her cheeks and then her lips. "Cecil said that my lips make people want to kiss me, is that true?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "Yes. They are naturally pouty. It makes people think of naughty things to do to them." She smiled. "Like, if my sex drive wasn't lowered, I would say they make me want to hump your face. But then again when your accent comes out it makes me want to hump your face too." She giggled. She gave a little frown. "I don't think Belle likes violence."

Celes frowned. "Why?" she asked rubbing her belly now. "Because she gets upset when we are mad at each other." she gave a tiny smile. "I can be less violent m'dear." she whispered her burr coming out just to see if the sex drive could be made higher by it. Roman could do it to Celes why couldn't she try and see if she could do it to Roman.

"Well, yeah. There's that. Then when Harmon was going to hit Cecil I got in between them and shielded Cecil. Then the thought of the throwing stars and bo staff just upsets me. Normally I would be okay with them." She shrugged. She smiled and and looked at Celes. "You are trying to find a way around my low sex drive, aren't you?" She giggled. "There is one way but I'm not telling you." She smiled. The truth was when Cecil was in the mood and wanted Roman, he laced his powers with the little bit of Celes' Hawaiian charm. It was the one thing that had her trying to get away... that, and when Harry was all Hawaiian charm. God, there was no way around that Hawaiian charm.

Celes sagged a little. "I am merged with Cecil now." she said. "There was light and power and awesome!" she sang and hugged Roman tightly. "Can we do something for the rest of day." she frowned. "Wait, we have christmas."

"Yes, we have Christmas. I haven't gotten the rest of my gifts either." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh well then, we must fix this my wife." she kissed her and lifted her up and set her on her feet. "Let us go get you presents and then you can sleep with me tonight. Well we can sleep in between the boys all wrapped around each other." Celes said and hugged Roman as they walked.

Roman giggled. "I like that." She told her. She squealed when they got to the living room. She excitedly ran to John, tripped over feet and landed in John's lap. "Good catch." She told him.

John chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "You seem better." he kissed her. "Want your Christmas gift now?" he teased as he pulled out the box with the preserved lei and head wreath the vail would come off of he had gotten for her to wear in their wedding. They'd discussed it briefly even if they were doing a theme he still wanted a piece of their culture in it.

Roman smiled, "I love this." She said touching the pretty flowers. "Can I wear these at the reception? I want to wear the ones my mother wore at her wedding." She asked and blushed a little. She was Hawaiian. She was gonna have a part of her culture in it no matter what. "I'm already coming up with a dance for you."

John looked at her. "Please, these were my mothers." he said. "And I know you're going to say Celes should have worn them but you and I are Hawaiian, and its a big part of each of us and I think she would have liked for you to wear them." he said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I will. And I still think she should have worn them." She smiled and giggled as she swung her feet. It was something she liked doing when she was on his lap. His knees were higher so it was easier for her to swing her legs. She touched the flowers again. "They are very pretty, thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Will you do me a favor and raise my sex drive?" She asked as she handed him a box that held a blank book.

John nodded and did as she asked and put it back at normal and then looked down at the box and then picked up the book which was blank. "Whats this?" he asked her.

Roman giggled. "My memories. I…" She blushed a little. "I overheard you and Celes talking about how you wished you could be there for the pregnancies that you missed. So, I had Georgie take out my memories of the all the pregnancies I was at and put them in the book. When I get my magic back I'll add Celes' memories. Go on, say a name and it will come up. Just remember that these are my memories so this is how I perceived them."

John looked down at the book and then back at Roman and then back at the book and smiled a little. "Hail." he said softly to the book choosing one of her children. He smiled as the book exploded to life and read it and gave a sad smile and then grinned at Roman. "Thank you, you two are so good at making me feel more and more like I belong to this family." he whispered and kissed her.

She kissed him back. "You do belong to this family. You really do. Oh, you should see the twins. Well, my part that I was there for." She giggled. "Celes attacked me, so in a fit of high lust she went into labor. That is the second time she did that to me." She giggled. "The first time was Lark."

John chuckled. "I've heard this." he said and kissed her cheek. "So theres this fox, you see." he nodded to Sune sitting at the foot of the tree looking pretty adorable in his lopsided santa hat. "Who has been waiting pretty much all day to give you his gift."

Roman giggled and looked over to him. She gave a little squeal. "Oh, isn't he adorable?! I just… Oh, I want to kiss him and hold him, and kiss him some more and just…" She sighed as she watched him. Her fox. She loved that he was apart of the family now. She gave a squeal, not able to resist any more. She made a little dash to him and slid on her hip as if she was in baseball. She giggled as she looked up at him. "Hi."

Sune snorted and pulled her up. "You're going to hurt yourself." he said and kissed her nose and then her lips with a little moan that came along with kissing her it seemed. "I have a present for you, but I don't want to give it to you where everyone can see." he picked her up and carried her to one of the extra sitting rooms and sat her down on the couch in his lap. "I know its early for this, what I'm about to give you but… I am so excited and in love with you." he said softly. "And we don't have to do anything…"

Roman covered his mouth. "You aren't going to propose are you? I mean, I love that you are but. I want it special. Like… I don't know, like a love story reenactment then you propose… like in one of my favorite movies."

Sune smiled against her lips and laughed a little. "That's coming, Ro but that is not what is happening here." he rubbed his nose against her. "So cute." he whispered and pulled out a wooden box. "Wuu made the box, out of our tree. And inside is the mahjong set that we played with on the beach when I was Nogitsune. I say its early because relatively I haven't been Sune… in years." he said and kissed her. "And I love you so much, I want you to have this because its the moment I knew I wanted you." he whispered. "Its a promise, not a proposal."

Roman looked at the set and smiled. "Sune… I love this." She whispered. She gave a giggle. "We kind of think alike, you know that?" She gave him a box that held a set of jade carved mahjong set. "I had Wuu send me this set." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "Well I love it, my little goddess." he kissed her and then wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her a few more times. "I would keep you here all the rest of the day if I didn't know that Celes would totally not be okay with that and Harry hasn't given you his gift yet."

"Yes he has. I got a necklace with koa wood in the shape of Pele's symbol." She giggled. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you." She said as she ran her fingers over the mahjong set. "That day on the beach I asked you if I would make a good Geisha and you told me no. Celes would. I was upset with you that I ended our game." She giggled. "You were upset that I won. So… my question is, what did you really think that day?"

Sune smiled. "You would make a very good Geisha, I admit I used Celes against you a lot. She is an easy target it's why I can tease her. But you would, but I wouldn't want you to be one Roman. Geisha's are not what you think they are." he said and kissed her neck.

She giggled and leaned her head to the side. "Yes they are. They are entertainers. Its a race to become the top entertainer for gentlemen. They tease, just like in my Burlesque. Its rare that they have sex with the customer."

Sune smiled against her neck. "It may be that way these days, but my little goddess, Geisha's were whores. They were entertainers too but they were just high class whores back in the day." he whispered. "And you are not that, you are a tease. You fall in the modern description but you forget I have lived for years, many hundreds of them. I know about those, I don't want you to be a Geisha because of the way I perceive them." he whispered.

"Then I will not be a Geisha. I will be your little goddess that teases." She giggled again. "You like when I tease, don't you?" She shivered as she felt his lips kiss and brush over her neck. "I will tease you again. Don't forget it. I think I may make a game of it. I will have to buy lots of fox lingerie just so you can guess what I have on."

Sune chuckled and licked up her neck to her ear and tugged on it. "I like games, and guessing ones are the funnest for me." he moaned as he nuzzled her neck and his body heated with desire for her. He turned her on his lap and pressed into her core. "Are you going to tease me right now?" he asked softly.

She gave a moan and rolled her hips, rubbing her core against him. "Maybe, I am." She told him and licked his lower lip and tugged on it with her teeth. God, she couldn't get enough of him. She knew if he really wanted her bad enough, he could override her low sex drive and have her willing. Not that her drive was up again she wanted to tease and touch him. "God, you look so good in that santa hat." She smiled. "I have a santa helper outfit. Will you be the naughty santa that sexually harresses his helper?"

Sune shivered as the idea had him wanting her more. "I will…" he moaned and shivered again. "Roman… God I want you…" he said as his hands slid up her shirt and over her belly and to her breasts beneith her bra. Her nipples harden in response to being touched and he moaned as he rolled them between his finger and thumbs.

She shivered and felt heat pool between her thighs. He was a fast worker, he didn't even bother touching her over her bra he went straight for skin. "Do you want me now, or do you want Santa's helper?" She asked and kissed him with a moan.

Sune moaned into her mouth and nodded. "I want Santas helper." he slid his hands behind her and undid her bra. "I want Santa's little helper so bad." he pushed into her again as he used his magic to make their clothes melt away. "You'll have to get that costume for me, next Christmas… or in July." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and pushed her into him as he kissed her again and moaned as he touched his tongue to hers. Her wet core rubbed against his hard shaft in a slight tease.

"You… you… God, so not fair." She moaned as she rolled her hips and rubbed against his shaft. Her juices coated it and made him nice and wet. She shivered and swirled her tongue against his. She laced her fingers into his hair and slid her tongue more into his mouth, rubbing it against his. "I shall get you back." She growled.

"I look forward to it." he panted and lifted her and slid into her slowly so he didn't hurt her. She hadn't had sex in a month at least. He moaned as he filled her to her g-spot and moaned again as he started to pump into her. "God… you feel so good." he whispered to her.

Roman moaned and shivered. She gasped every time he hit her g-spot. "S-s-so do you…" She shivered again and felt her juices leak over him. She held him and rolled her hips and started to lift them. When she came down on him she rolled her hips into circles and moaned. "God… yes…" She moaned and kissed his neck. She left little hickies on his neck she enjoyed kissing him and leaving little marks on him. She had been wanting to do that since before. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it to the others. Now that she can, she took full advantage.

Sune shivered as she left her marks. He was hers first and foremost. All here. He moaned and slid his hands down her body and cupped her ass and helped her move in him. He knew they were going to have to go quicker cause family was there and someone would come looking soon. "Ro, I want to go slow but..." He moaned and thrust harder and quicker.

She squealed and shivered as he moved faster into her. "God, oh, God!" she moaned. She kissed him to muffle her little screams. Her juices leaked more and she rolled her hips more. She panted and gasped against his mouth. "Sune… God, yes…" She kissed down to his neck and gave more little screams.

Sune started to growl with her screams and held onto her tighter slamming up into her. He leaned his head to one side and shivered. "God… Roman… yes… God… I miss you." he whispered and thrust just a little harder into her as he felt her core tightening around him. He slid his hand between them and pressed his fingers to her clit and rubbed it in fast little circles. "God…" he moaned and kissed her again as she started to scream with each thrust.

She jerked, shivered and screamed. She curled her fingers into his hair and then screamed into his mouth as her orgasm hit her hard. Her core clamped down on him and her juices gushed out of her. She panted and jerked.

Sune thrust into her a few more times as he rode out the orgasm that had hit when hers did and then held her close and rubbed her back. He kissed her lightly on the lips and feathered them down her neck. "Roman…" he moaned. His hands went up to her little belly. "I hope to one day see you with my child growing within you, is that okay?" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "That is more than okay. I want a few of your babies. My own little fox kits." She giggled. She kissed him and sighed. "Yes, Sune's babies."

He smiled against her lips. "Sune and Roman babies." he whispered. "Its going to happen, little goddess." he said and groaned. "We have to go…"

"Hey! Its time for the Yule log!" Celes called through the door and then was heard giggling and walking away.

Roman giggled again, "I need my close back, my love." She kissed Sune a few times. "And be ware, I shall get you back for this. You used my baby hormones against me."

Sune chuckled and made their clothes come back and kissed her again. "I look forward to it." he stood them up and took her hand and walked her back out to their family. Celes was sitting in front of the fire with a log in her lap and she had a huge grin on her face as she animated explained the tradition of the Yule Log to the little ones.

Celes looked up and gave them a brilliant smile and then turned back to the kids and continued her story.

"Excuse me." Lee smiled and picked Roman up. "I shall return her if you would like." He told Sune. He found that he was really okay with Sune. Unlike how he had with John, Sune just seemed to fit. He kissed Roman's cheek and sat down with her on his lap. "So, here is your gift." he gave her a long necklace box.

Roman giggled and kicked her legs. She gasped as she opened it. "Its beautiful." She whispered. It was a white gold necklace with two amethyst pendants, one was held with diamonds while the other hung loosely. "My sparkly. Its so pretty, thank you Lee."

Lee smiled, "You are very much welcome." he kissed her cheek.

"I got you this." She giggled as she gave him a box.

"A Roman gift for me? You shouldn't have." Lee chuckled. He opened the box and smiled, "Butterfly cufflinks and tie clip. So cute."

"Well, now you will have a part of me, even if you don't have a connection. I'm still your butterfly and you can carry me everywhere you go." She smiled at him.

"Now, that, I can do." he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." She looked down at her necklace. "I have sparklies." She giggled. "I love it! Look, Harry, I go sparklies!"

Harry looked at it and then looked at Lee. "Way to make us all look bad, mate." he teased and then wiggled his eyebrows. "I got you a present." he said holding out the box, hed been trying to coax a squeal from Leelane for the past two weeks and the sparkly tulip pin hed gotten for her was a sure fire way to have it happen according to Harmon.

"Oh, my God!" Leelane said.

Lee pushed forward before she squealed. "Never!" he declared. "Not from me. Oh, no. Not happening."

"Awe." Harry said.

Harmon pushed forward and touched his cheek. "Your favorite flower." he whispered to Leelane not bothering to leave Harry for this.

Leelane pushed forward. "I know, and its so pretty!"

Lee pushed forward again. "Hands off, mister. Stop trying to make her squeal. If Celes can't make me squeal, neither can you. Geeze."

Celes giggled. "I'm sure Cecil could get her to." she said as one of her eyes lightened and looked at Lee/Leelane heatedly.

Leelane blushed witched caused Lee to blushed. "Okay, you two, stop it! Ro, tell them stop!"

Roman giggled. "I'm sorry, I want to hear Lee squeal."

Lee gasped, "You have turned my butterfly against me! So not cool."

"You always say I corrupted her." Celes winked and crawled over to them and sat herself in front of them and looked up at Leelane as Cecil pushed forward and ran a hand up his thigh coaxing out Leelane.

Harmon watched unsure how he felt about Cecil coming onto his wife.

Roman leaned over and placed her hand onto Harry's hand. "You can't stop it. We are connected whether you like it or not. Trust me, I had spent too much time thinking about normal. It don't exist for us. However, an easier way to think about you all is with love there is loyalty, with loyalty and love there will always be a warrior and with a warrior there will be death and if they are lucky there will be all are connected."

John's head came up when she said the words and he felt a spirit push forward within him and smiled a little, he knew he was there.

"Coming onto my sister, Cecil...really?" Jonah asked.

Cecil chuckled. "You want me to come onto you? That may get her to squeal." he asked him.

"Or me to go into meltdown." Roman said as she watched them. "Same with Harmon and Leelane. God, if I ever see that happening, I'll melt. I'll literally melt. Celes, scoop me up and put me in a bucket until I solidified."

Celes pushed back forward and giggled. "Okay, that's funny." she said and Cecil came back.

"Well then, Jonah it sounds like we might have to show them how it used to be." he winked.

"You used me in the good old days. I am not falling for it anymore." Jonah said folding his arms defiantly.

Celes pushed forward. "Wait, wait wait… you and Cecil… you… actually… oh my God Cecil is Captain Jack!" she gasped.

"Had he is hot!" Roman sang and shivered with arousal. "I'm not into the whole guy and guy thing but when it comes to my men, I swear…" She shivered again. "If you two touch each other," She told Lee and Harry, "I'll melt. I'll melt right on the spot."

Celes shivered a little. "I will not melt unless Lee is singing Lenny while they are touching then I will melt… I would melt… okay we need to stop." she whimpered a little and reached up and touched Roman's knee. "I have a little present for the three of you when we go to bed tonight." she whispered and giggled and turned around and settle between Harry's legs on the floor.

Harry pulled her hair off her neck and played with it as he smiled a little.

That night after everyone left Celes, Harry, Roman and Lee went up to the group room. Celes giggled and skipped away into the bathroom and changed into a little green lace off the shoulder longed sleeved see through little number with a red bra and red lace thong underneath and then went out and paraded herself around laying across the end of the bed kicking her legs up behind her and humming 'Jingle Bells' as she watched the three of them react to her. "Happy Christmas." she said giggling.

"Oh that is not even fair." Harry said knowing full well she intended on having Roman that night.

"Ah, Celes." Roman complained. "You woke Belle up." She rubbed her belly as she walked to the bathroom to change.

Lee chuckled. "No Roman for you tonight. You woke Belle up." Lee teased.

Celes sighed and got into the bed. "Fine, I will just cuddle her she pouted.

Harry shook his head. "Its your own fault." he said kissing the top of her head and settling into the bed beside her.

"Well I am going to keep her to myself even if I don't get to touch her." she said defiantly and grinned when Roman came back out.

Roman smiled as she was dressed in her nightgown. She slipped into bed and cuddles close to Celes. Belle still kicked but she could tell she was tiring out.

Lee slipped into bed behind Roman and pressed to her back. "Overall good Christmas?" He asked.

Celes wrapped her arms around Roman and tangled their legs together and sighed. "Good Christmas overall." she said and pressed her nose to Roman's and kissed her with a giggle.

Harry turned on his side and pressed into Celes' back looping an arm around both girls and was even touching Lee a little. Not as Harmon, just because he missed Lee in the connection too.

"Yeah, good Christmas." Roman giggled. She kissed Celes a couple of times before her body start to become heavy with sleep.

Lee smiled as he kissed the back of Roman's neck. "Good." He rubbed his nose against her neck and and kissed down to her shoulder as she giggled. He sighed and wrapped his arms around both girls. He smiled at Harry and flicked his nipple ring, just because he could. They were best mates. He found even though he picked on him about having Leelane he really did miss him in their connection.

Harry chuckled and yawned as he started to fall asleep.

Celes hummed lightly to Roman until she was asleep and then sighed. She looked across at Lee and smiled. "In a week or so, we should go on our double date." she whispered and yawned.

"New year's?" He asked. "Its in a week."

"Mmm, or… tomorrow." she whispered and reached up her hand and touched his nose and trailed her finger down it lazily.

Lee chuckled. He sighed and pressed his face into Roman's neck and fell asleep himself.

The next day Roman woke up with a little shiver. She reached behind her to pull Lee closer and block her from the cold. When she didn't find him she popped her head up and looked around. She slipped out the bed and relieved herself in the bathroom. She was so loss. She saw two bodies in the bed. One was Celes and the other was obviously Harry. The blanket was pulled over them. She simply shrugged and then left the room.

Celes gave a little sigh and woke. She poked her head up when she realized Roman was gone. She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to go.

Harry moaned and little and rubbed the back of the person half on top of him and his eyes opened slowly. He felt warm and happy, like something good was happening. He went to sit up and then frowned down at the blanket and pulled it back and found Lee there curled up on his chest between his legs. He snorted a little and tried not to laugh.

Lee sighed as he slowly woke up. He pulled the body he was on more into him. He mumbled something in his sleep and pressed little kisses to the flesh.

Harry started to laugh harder and rubbed his back as he watched Lee wake up.

Celes walked out of the bathroom and stopped mid yawn when she saw Lee on Harry's chest kissing it. Her eyes went wide and she suppressed a giggle and got her phone and texted Roman to come back to the group room quick and with a little smile to harry snapped some pictures to send her.

Lee yawned as he woke up more. He slid his hands up, expecting breast but found… he suddenly sat up and looked at Harry, his hand still on his pec muscles.

"Hey, hey Buttercup. Don't stop now." harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

Celes giggled out loud and hid her phone in her bra before Lee turned and looked at her. "Hi Chocolate... Bear." She teased him with the idea of his trigger while on top of Harry.

Lee quickly pulled his hands away. "Its not like that!" He said and looked Celes. "Its not like that!"

Roman quickly walked back into the room and jumped on the bed. "Are you molesting my Lee?" She asked holding her phone with the picture. on it.

Lee held her phone and growled, "Celes, where is it!" He said quickly getting off the bed.

Celes gave a tiny scream and turned to run away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She sang as she headed for the door.

"Oh, you know what I am talking about. Give me your phone!" He said chasing her.

Roman looked at Harry and gave him the stank eye. "You trying to molest my Lee without me in the room?" she asked.

"Hey! He molested me, he was kissing my chest all I did was rub his back." He said getting up and chuckling when he heard Celes shriek.

Roman giggled and bounced off the bed. "That's my Lee. He loves to cuddle."

Celes stood on one side of the couch in the library and watched Lee closely. "Lee I just don't know what you are talking about. All I have on is this little see through nightgown and pretty undies." She turned a little. "Look my ass isn't even covered completely where could I possibly hide a phone?" She asked.

Lee pulled out his wand and waved it. Celes was dressed in a proper night clothes and the phone floated above her head. "You don't have it, eh? Why did this float out of your bra?" He asked as he plucked it out the air. He opened it and went through the phones until he found what he was looking for.

Celes giggled. "Delete it all you want but I sent copies to my email too." She said and walked around the couch. "Which I will give to you." She added softly plucking her phone from his hand and started to sashay off feeling sexy and powerful.

"Little brat!" he growled. He walked back to the room. "Where are you going?" He asked Roman as he picked her up.

"I'm going to go find Sune. We have a little war going and he is winning. I haven't have that!" Roman squealed as she kicked her feet to get down.

"First shower then you can play. Celes, bath your wife." Lee said. "And stay out of trouble!"

Celes hummed and skipped over to them and took Roman's hand as Lee set her down and led her into the bathroom. She shut the door with magic and started the water. "I have a secret." She sang softly to Roman as she started to undress her slowly letting her fingers run over her body.

Roman shivered and then giggled when she touched some of her tickle spots. "What is your secret?"

She leaned into Roman and pressed her lips to her ear. "Lee deleted my only copies of the pictures I took. So you, my beautiful wife, is the only one with them now. You have all the power." She tugged on her ear and moaned into a little and then pulled away and helped her into the tub and undressed herself and joined her.

Roman giggled, "I can do that." She giggled and splashed in the water a little. She found she really loved the water with Belle, whereas with Damon she avoided the water like the plague… unless she was swimming.

Celes enjoyed Romans little girl attitude. "So, today I would like to do a sort of double date. I want to show Lee New Mexico... And I'm sure you'd like to show Harry and then we can meet for lunch and all do something this afternoon. I mean in America the day after Christmas is just another day so no Boxing Day and all that yeah?" She asked as she started to wash Roman's body.

T"Yeah, no holiday after Christmas." She said as she lifted her arm for her. "Uh, lets see… what can I show Harry. There isn't much to show." She frowned. "I've never been to the gardens… oh! The zoo, we can go to the zoo. Its small so that won't take much time… or… I don't know."

Celes giggled." Isn't that biker gang out here why don't you go check up on them?" She asked. "Take him to the Rez."

"Oh! The Rez, we can go and check out the shelter home I have there. Good idea!" She giggled and splashed so that Celes' hair was soaked.

Celes laughed. "You brat." She teased and dumped water over her head to defuse her long enough to wash her hair and then rinsed her head and scooted closer to her and lifted her legs over Roman's so they sat "spider" style and kissed her. "I love you." She whispered and her hands went to Roman's little belly

Roman giggled. "I'm so tiny. She is going to be your size." She told her. "Oh, this will be so fun. I want to do some shopping. I mean, I did some shopping when I was online. And I have made some tutus for her. They are all in my Little Pony colors and have the little cutie markings too!" She squealed. "I think I will make one for me and you too! Which one do you want to be? Oh! How about Celestia? Its like having your name." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "I love that! Have you seen the Doctor Who pony crossover stuff? She asked.

"Oh, yes. It was so cute! I love it!"

"Yeah? I do too! I love the cutie mark is a time turner like thing." She giggled and kissed Roman and filed that away. On the date with John she wanted to talk about having boys there too. "Ro, who is your favorite pony?" She asked.

"Applejack. No, wait… Rainbow Dash! Oh! Rarity! Ah!" She giggled. "I love Apple jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, _and_ Scootaloo!" She giggled.

"Okay, wow. I like Spike." She said turning over the ponies said in her head. "God you are so cute. And you are so sexy... You have my baby in you... And I just..." She whispered and touched her belly again and kissed her again.

Roman giggled. "I love the ponies they are just so cute. I live for the episodes of the Cutie Crusades." She giggled. She gave a little moan as she scooted a little closer to Celes. She kissed her and moaned. "I like Discord too."

"Mmm, cause he's a little bad dark and dangerous?" She asked as her hand slid down to the bottom of Roman's belly and brushed along the top of her core.

She shivered, "Yes." She breathed. "Like Sune… I figured I like…" She shivered again. "...power."

"Mmm, Sune is like Discord." She shivered as her fingers slid down over Romans clit and tweaked the ring. "That's hot actually." She whispered and kissed Roman as she rubbed her clit in slow circles.

Roman gave a moan as she shivered and rolled her hips. "It… it is…" She licked Celes' lower lip and then kissed her. She slid her hands up her arm and down her chest and cupped her breast. She rolled her thumbs over her nipples.

Celes' voice hitched as she moaned. "I… God… Roman." she whispered and dipped her finger into her core and shivered. "So… hot." she whispered and kissed her again and dipped her tongue into her mouth and then kissed down the front of her neck and moaned pressing into her.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. She slid a hand down the front of her. She rubbed her clit and then dipped her fingers into her core. She moaned as she mirrored her actions. She loved doing things like this for Celes. It was like they were thinking the same thing. She shivered and moaned as she arched her back to lift her breast to her.

Celes moaned as she captured Roman's nipple and sucked on it gently and moaned and shivered. Her breasts were swollen because of the pregnancy and milk in them. She continued to pump her fingers into Roman and shivered hard as she spread her legs wider and scooted even closer and her fingers and Roman's fingers when deeper into each other and they both gave a gasp and then moaned. Celes kissed back up to her mouth and panted against it as she pumped a little faster into her.

Roman gasped and moaned. She rolled her hips and felt her core tighten. "G-God…" She pumped her fingers faster and felt her legs quiver. "C-C-Celes…"

Celes nodded. "I know… I know…" she whispered and kissed her again. "Ro… do you want… more than one?" she asked against her lips as she felt her body tighten and her core start to squeeze Roman's fingers.

Roman wasn't sure what she was asking. All she knew was that her body was going to explode. She pumped her fingers faster and harder into Celes as she felt Celes do the same. She started to squeal as her core tightened more. She threw her head back and squealed out her orgasm.

Celes pressed her face into Roman's neck and kissed it as she too orgasmed hard. She whimpered and moaned as her hips jerked and her body rode the orgasm down. She jerked again and kissed her neck again and then held Roman with her free arm and panted and jerked more.

Roman jerked with Celes. "God… I love you." She breathed. She giggled as she leaned on her. She kissed her neck and then sucked on it a little. "Mmm, and you smell so good."

Celes shivered and moaned "You smell good too." she whispered and then sat back a bit. "Did you know when Harmon is forward Harry smells sweet." she asked and giggled.

"Really?" Roman asked. She giggled as she scooted closer to Celes. "When Cecil is forward you smell like flowers." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "Really?" she whispered. "That's awesome." she said and kissed Roman as she felt Cecil's personality push forward.

Cecil pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes. "God, you are beautiful." he whispered. "I want you, but today isnt about me." he said. "My little defender."

Roman giggled. "Nope, not today." She kissed him. She got up and pulled a towel around herself. "Maybe some other time. You should see me when I'm not pregnant, I'm your worst nightmare. I shall tease you until I have you begging!" She giggled and kissed Celes/Cecil. "Mmm. See you guys soon. I have to get dress and pick on Sune!" She giggled and walked out the bathroom and gasped in shock. Lee was tied to the bed struggling to get out as Harmon was on top of him demanding Leelane to come out. He was tired of being teased.

Celes followed Roman and slid to a stop and with a squeal fell on her ass and then just watched wide eyed as she wanted two men she loved very much… have sex play?

"Now, seriously Leelane, you tease me too much wife. Come out now I insist that you allow me to touch you." Harmon said looking down at Leelane's host.

"She's not here, leave a message!" Lee told him. "God, please get off me! This isn't right, you can't…" He trailed off as he felt himself become aroused and Leelane slowly pushed forward. "I can't believe this is happening." He said nearly breathlessly.

Harmon leaned down and kissed him to coax Leelane out more. He dipped his tongue into his mouth and moaned and felt Leelane respond. "That's it baby, just let me have you." he whispered as he started to kiss down Lee's neck.

Harry found the warrior's spirit very strong and he was even starting to get uncomfortable but he couldn't push forward. He growled at Harmon only to have the ancient warrior ignore him.

Roman shivered as she felt her juices run down her leg. She was extremely aroused but she knew Lee was fighting hard to keep control. And the fact that Harmon had him tied down let her know that Harry lost control. She swallowed hard and crawled onto the bed. She squeezed between them and moaned as she felt both Lee and Harry's arousal. "Not today." She breathed. "Not today, if you want your arousal gone you can ask me or Celes. We will be more than willing to fix it." She told Harmon as she laid with her back on Lee. She rolled her hips up, unable to resist.

Harmon's eyes flickered to Roman and he felt her against him, her hot core pressing onto his hard shaft and moaned. With one moved he slid into her and moaned as he felt her tighten around him and watched her arch back against Leelane's host.

Celes watched in shock. She stood slowly on shaky legs her whole body vibrated and tingled. She walked over to the bed and stopped at the edge. She felt Cecil push her forward but something… made her stop and her knees went weak and she grabbed the edge of the bed to keep standing.

"Oh, God, please don't have sex _on_ me." Lee growled. "Release me! Someone, just… Celes…" He trailed off when he saw the way she looked, "And you are aroused." He groaned. "Hey, release me and join Roman, 'kay?"

Roman gave a moan and rolled her hips. "That's it…" She coaxed. "Much better than the hard body…" She moaned and arched into Harry's body. She knew this was a little risky but she had faith that if it became too much for her Harry would push forward. She wiggled so that they slid off Lee.

Harmon pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust into Roman, for some reason it was easy for him to want her. He leaned down and kissed her testing out the sensation and found he enjoyed it and thrust into her harder but felt his control fading as Harry attraction and arousal for Roman started to drive them forward.

Celes crawled up onto the bed and with shaky hands undid Lee's bindings, she knew how much it upset him. Once she got his other wrist free she shivered and started to climb off of him finding it difficult to move because she was shaking so hard.

Lee quickly got off the bed, bumping into Celes. He quickly caught her. "Sorry." he looked at Harmon and Roman and growled. "He waved his wand and then poured a bucket of ice water over Harmon. "You asshole!"

Harmon hissed and stopped all motion. He had sheltered most of that from Roman so she wasn't cold. He leaned down and kissed her. "I guess I'll have you another day." he whispered and was gone leaving Harry shivering and aroused still buried deep inside Roman.

Celes gave a little sniff and groped for a robe and pulled it on and then wrapped her towel around Lee's hips and turned. "We have a date today, we should get ready." she whispered and walked towards the door slowly so she didn't trip and fall.

Lee walked out the room with her and slammed the door. "I'm sorry, Celes. I'll make it up to you. He just… attacked me out of no where."

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks and looked up at him. "Its not you." she whispered. "Its him. He… he doesn't want me because he's afraid I'm too much like Cecil. How is this suppose to work?" she asked and shook her head and wiped her cheeks again. "And I'm super aroused, like vibrating, shaking… God.. and Roman looked so hot… Lee." she whimpered a little and then turned and headed for the closet for a cold shower.

Lee sighed and shook his head. They were going to have to work something out. He thought of what he could do to force them together. He walked to his room he shared with Roman and growled. "You need to keep your teasing down. And for the _love_ of God! Go somewhere else if you want your needs taken care of. Geeze!" he slammed the door on Leelane's face before she could say anything else.

Roman looked up at Harry. "You okay now?" She asked as she tried to wiped off some of the ice from his back.

Harry groaned and nodded. "God damn him." he growled and reluctantly slid out of Roman and fell to the side. "Did you see Celes' face? She felt completely rejected." he whispered and covered his eyes with his arm and growled at Harmon as he tried to defend himself.

Roman wrapped her towel back around herself. She shivered and sat up. "Yeah, my poor wife." She bounced out the bed. She walked around the bed and wrapped her hands around Harry/Harmon's neck. "Bring him forward. I'll teach him a lesson about hurting _our_ wife. I have an arsenal of weapons that will work against him."

With little effort and no permission Harmon was forward. "Please threaten me away but I will not put myself out there with your red head until I am sure she isn't like Cecil." he said.

Tears filled Roman's eyes as she pulled her hands away. "How… How can you be so mean?" She sniffed.

He sat up and touched Roman's cheek. "I am not mean, I am calculated and careful. I do not dislike Cecil but I have been drawn into him too many times and my fear is the same will happen with Celes. She is selfish and spoiled." he said wiping a tear off her cheek.

She smacked his hand away from his cheek as she cried more. "You are so mean." She sniffed. "You are mean. You call her selfish and spoiled but yet… you are just as selfish and spoiled. You are racist against her cause she is Cecil's host." She gave a sob into her hands.

Harmon sighed. "I will stay away for a while, I clearly need to work through something." he said and then he left Harry.

Harry pulled Roman down into his lap and held her tightly. "Arrogant asshole." he whispered. "How can I be host to that?"

Roman leaned onto Harry. "Did he feel like shit?" She asked. "Was his feelings really bad?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "He was actually, but for making you cry, not for what he did." he said. "How can he not love Celes? Everyone loves Celes." he whispered.

"Damn." Roman sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'll have to try a new tactic." She smiled as her mind started to form a plan. "I may have to go to Leelane. She has power over him. Oh, yeah, she can definitely talk to him. _Especially_ after what happened today."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You plot. I'll help… er, when I can. Like now when hes totally gone." he said.

"Oh, good! I'll have to plot more." She kissed him. "You are such a good Harry. I will be back. I have to go take care of my wife… unless you would like to do so. I think she needs more than a woman right now. And from the looks of it, so do you."

Harry sighed and kissed Roman on top of her head. "Yeah, probably right." he said and got up. "I'll see you later, I guess theres a date?" he asked as he pulled the sheet around him in a toga like thing. He sighed when she nodded and then turned and left the room seeking out Celes.

An hour later Celes came slowly down the stairs, she wore a pair of jeans with a green tank top and a little cardigan in black pulled over it. She had her hair in a high ponytail. Harry had made her feel better, and relieved the intense arousal caused by Harmon tieing Lee to the bed. She stopped and pulled on green converse and then walked into the kitchen to find something to nibble on. She was still hurt and upset but she was able to manage it better now thanks to Harry.

Roman hummed as she walked in wearing jeans, a black long sleeve shift and an brown long aztec trench cardigan. "Hi!" She greeted. "Feeling better?"

Celes nodded. "Yeah, a little." she said and smiled and rubbed Roman's belly and then kissed her sweetly. She walked over and pulled out graham crackers, peanut butter, and strawberry jelly. She found the snack was not only her favorite but it gave her comfort. She hummed a tiny bit as she started to build the little sandwiches and waited for Harry and Lee.

"Ah, there you are!" Roman squealed when Sune walked in. "I've been looking for you. You've been hiding from me, so now you shall be punished." She lifted her foot. "You can now put my socks and boots on me."

Sune chuckled. "I can, now can I?" he asked but knelt down and started to do that. "Oh these socks are nice and warm feeling." he said as he slid them on and lightly touched her ankles as he did it. What Roman didn't understand is he could get her going like this whether she was with child or now. He let his fingers dance over her calf and the pulled on the boot.

"You cheat." she told him and shivered. She felt chills run up her leg. This was not suppose to be happening. She was suppose to be teasing him. She had looked for him all morning just to do that and he hid from her. Her thoughts must have been too loud. With her other foot she slid it up and down his chest. She bit her lower lip and then raised it up so that her toes would brush against his neck. ' _I will get you back for this. Just you wait.'_ She thought hoping he could read her mind. It was war.

Sune shivered slightly and looked up at her, his lavender eyes dancing as he put on her other sock and boot. "I look forward to it. Little Goddess." he whispered.

Celes shifted a little feeling like she was intruding, and she suddenly was struck with how much she missed John. She bit her lip and gathered her snack. "I'm going to see if I can't hurry the boys along." she said taking her plate and rushing out of the kitchen.

"Hey, in the kitchen." Lee said picking her up. "That one don't even have jam on it. How are you going to make a snack if its not complete?" He asked as he set her down on a stool.

Roman hopped out of her stool. "Thank you." She told Sune and rubbed his red hair. Danger must have gotten ahold of him that morning.

She walked over to the refrigerator. "Juice?" She asked everyone.

"I'll have tea. What about you?" Lee asked and kissed Celes cheek. He walked over and put water in the kettle.

"You little monster!" John growled as he carried Bryce into the kitchen by his feet. "I don't remember your feet being allowed to be this cold." He told him.

Bryce squealed in laughter. "Its not my fault!" He laughed. "They just cold!"

"Oh I'm sure." John said and flipped him over in one move and then had socks on his with a little magic and plunked him in a chair.

Celes watched and smiled. "I'd like tea, thank you ." she said softly and kicked her feet a little as she picked up a completed sandwich Lee placed on her plate.

Sune plucked the juice carton from Roman's hand before she could drink from it and with a wave had a glass for her and held it out to her with a little grin.

She gave him a little growl then giggled. She took the glass and walked back to her seat.

John kissed Celes' neck. "So, the double date going to happen today?" He asked as he made Bryce some instant oatmeal and toast.

Celes shivered a little and nodded. "Yep." she said and watched him as she rested her chin in her hand. "I'm going to take Lee to my favorite place in the whole city." she said.

Sune got up on the stool and nudged Roman playfully.

Harry walked in carrying Chuck with Lana and Bree wrapped around his legs. "This little man right here wanted Poppy." he said holding Chuck out to Sune with a laugh.

Roman poked Sune's cheek. "See, popular today." she giggled.

"Sounds like fun." John said. "Maybe next time we can do that." He told Celes. "Girls what would you like for breakfast?" He asked Lana and Bree.

"Chocolate waffles!" Bree said and giggled.

Celes smiled at her daughter and then looked at John. "I'd like that." she said to him and gave him a smile meant for only him and sighed a little and ate a little more of her snack.

"I think I shall make them." He poked Celes' nose. "You can't have any." she told Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh? Not even one tiny little bite?" she asked.

"Well… maybe a tiny bite." John smiled.

"I want scrambled eggs with mine!" Lana said as she hopped off of Harry's leg and ran over to stool and climbed onto it. "And sausage!"

"Oh me too!" Bree said crawling onto the stool with Lana she automatically wrapped her leg around Lana's.

Celes grinned. "One little bite of a chocolate waffle, mmm, wonder what I have to do for a whole waffle?" she teased and felt even better.

Harry shook his head. "Not a beat."

"Maybe a little one." she whispered and looked at him for a minute and then away and took her tea when Lee handed it to her.

"I think we missed something." Sune pointed out to John in a stage whisper.

John nodded. "I agree. "She seems to be acting a little strange… well stranger than normal."

Celes looked at the two of them and sighed. "I am." she whispered and went back to her tea unsure how to go about it without embarrassing Lee.

"Its because when we got out the bath we found Harmon and Lee in a compromising position. Then Harmon acted an ass and upsetted the Celes. So if you see him wandering around her give him some words." Roman said and drank the rest of her juice. "Oh! Zap Apple Jam! Or, maybe a pudding, Mousse! Yes, rainbow mousse that is frozen and in a jar with whipped cream."

"That sounds like not breakfast." Harry whispered in her ear.

Celes blushed deeply and smiled at Roman's craving and peaked at Lee to see how he was doing. He hated being tied up and then by Harmon the asshole, and it hadn't been fair because it was deeply arousing for Celes to see that whole thing, Lee tied up, Harry on top. She shivered and dropped her cup and tea and china went all over the place. "Damn." she whispered and got down on the ground and started to clean it up.

Before she could do anything. Lee picked her up and swept her back down. He waved his wand and it was cleaned it up. "Stop thinking about it, you are only going to work yourself into your head and then we won't be able to have fun on our date." he whispered to her.

"But it is breakfast." Roman told Harry.

Harry made it look like he was thinking about it. "Mmm, nope." he said and poked her nose.

Celes gave a little smile and looked at him. "The hottest thing ever happened… the not Harmon part... " she whispered and blushed and sighed. "Okay, you know Ro, I bet if you went and looked in the door of the fridge you'd find what you're thinking about." she said, deciding now was a good time to tell her about the tweak she'd made when she was watching Star Trek the idea had come to her.

"Oh, yay!" Roman hopped up and went to run towards the refrigerator. She squealed in alarm as she tripped over her feet and started to go down. She landed on her ass. "Stinken feet of awkwardness!" she growled.

Harry lifted her up by her arms and looked her over and then looked at Lee. "She needs that suit." he said.

Celes actually stiffened a little. "No, she just needs to slow down." she said sliding off her stool and walked over to the fridge and grinned as she opened it trying to push her little bit of uncomfort down about Roman having to wear her suit. "The Midnight snakinator." she announced. "Do you ever get up in the middle of the night and crave something you can make in seconds? Well look no further than this fantastic add on to the Refrigerator of awesome, the Midnight snackinator will make anything you are thinking of." she said and Vanna White the little part of the fridge that was her little creation. She lifted the little plastic door and held out Roman snack. "See! And it is completely compatible with all the models of Refrigerators of Awesome."

Roman frowned and looked at the plastic door. "You… You… you added onto my creation? And you didn't tell me?" She asked. "Why… why would you do that?" she was a little upset about it. "You didn't even bring this idea up to me. You just went in and added on!" Her voice cracked much like how Sweetie Belle's did.

Celes frowned and set the snack down and then turned to the little add on and with a wave of her hand it was gone. "It was suppose to be a surprise, I only did it to this one to see what you thought but clearly you don't like it." she said and closed the fridge. She walked over to Roman. "I just wanted to try it on my own, I didn't mean to offend you." she said softly and kissed her cheek. She took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen.

"Roman." Lee sighed.

"Its my creation!" She defended. "Why didn't she ask!"

"It was suppose to be a surprise. Its only a prototype." Lee said and walked her back to her seat.

"I'll go talk to her, you will finish the waffles for me, yes?" John said as he filled the waffle iron and then followed Celes. "Hey, Cel, wait up."

Celes looked back at him and wiped her cheeks. "I didn't mean to offend her, I thought she'd like it. She usually likes stuff like that." she whispered as she looked around for a place to hide.

John sighed and picked her up. he walked her to the living room and sat her on his lap. "Celes, she is pregnant. I know you can't hear Blu Bell but she really is a proud and stubborn girl. Had my own share of arguments with her already."

Celes sniffed and looked at John. "That was Belle?" she asked and cried a little harder. "I wish I could tell, but without the connection I can't tell anything. I can't even tell if its Roman or Belle. And I keep offending her, or hurting her. I keep doing the wrong thing. I'm a horrible baby daddy." she said miserably.

John laughed and held Celes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but that was funny." He kissed her forehead. "Its okay, Celes. You are learning this all. Lets thinking back on some first pregnancies of yours. "With Lark, Blaise was a little lousy, right?"

Celes sniffed and nodded. "He was, you know what he said when I told him. 'Well that's stupid.' It was such a punch to the gut." she whispered.

"See. Then with Harry it was hard cause he was also in school and trying to do his thing. Then to top it off, Ro was pregnant then too, right? Okay, here is the doozy. What about Ro's pregnancy with Rain? Lee wasn't perfect, was he?"

Celes shook her head. "He was at first, but when we found out about the… you know that thing… and Ro chose to go through with it… he sort of freaked out." she whispered.

"But he didn't bond with her and when Ro chose Rain it was early on in the pregnancy, right?"

Celes nodded. "But we don't do that, Roman nearly killed me for even considering that once." she whispered.

"I'm not talking about her choose the little life. I'm talking about Lee's reaction. It was early in the pregnancy so it was like he really wasn't there for the whole pregnancy. Celes, what I'm trying to say is that fathers, especially first time fathers will mess up. And for you its harder cause not only do you not have the connection to feel Roman and know how she is feeling, you can't even hear Belle. You are a _feeler_. You have to feel everyone. You are bonding with Belle without hearing her. So you are still trying to figure out her personality."

Celes nodded and sniffed again. She laced her arms around John's neck and pressed close to him and hugged him. She sobbed a little as a thought struck her. "I have a secret." she whispered so he could only hear her in case there were people listening. "I'm so happy to have Belle with Roman, its what we've both always wanted… but I don't want to do it again." she said and held him tighter she didn't have to look at him.

He chuckled again. "I understand. I'm sure Ro will understand too." He kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes. "Celes, I think you need to be more open with Ro. Talking about the future and what both of you want. You may find that she wants the same. She is still Roman. She is just carrying Belle and Belle is basically pure magic. Where as Damon was more than pure magic. She didn't loose all her magic." He poked her nose. "You are doing just fine as a first time babby daddy. You just have to keep working on it. Don't be upset, Celes. Belle likes her ideas and I've noticed she she seems a little OCD about them too. I've tried to tell her about but she won't have it, argues with me. For example she thinks when she is finally out and in the world she is going to walk around and sing every song she knows. I told her she would have to learn to crawl before she walks. She told me that she will walk first, _ladies_ don't crawl." He rolled his eyes. "Too much pony if you ask me."

Celes giggled. "That's my girl. " she whispered and looked at John and kissed him and then again and sighed as she pressed against him. "Thank you." she whispered against his lips and shivered a little and pulled back a little blushing.

He smiled down at her. "Then she thinks she is going to write everything down. All her ideas are precious and should be shared with everyone." John chuckled. and kissed Celes. "Even her ideas of creating music box that plays all kinds of music."

"Like… an ipod." she smiled a little and sighed and kissed him again. She just never could stop kissing John, there was something about it from the first time he'd ever kissed her, she just couldn't get a fix when she started.

"Just like an iPod." He said against her lips. "Argued about that too." He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Celes giggled and kissed him again. "Shell learn, all of them have to ajust from their extreme flaws once they are born. Bree used to be very, very self centered. And Zoe was mean as hell." she whispered and kissed him again and licked his bottom lip.

He chuckled. "Yes, they will." He chuckled and nipped her bottom lip. "For the most part she is a happy baby that loves music and sings. Loves to cuddle too. I have to coax her out of Roman's ribs for the most part." He kissed her and sighed. "I love you."

Celes kissed him. "I love you too." she whispered and kissed him again as her hands went up into his hair. She pressed her lips to his longer this time and coaxed his lips open with her tongue and dipped her tongue into his mouth indulging in the taste she missed so much.

he moaned as he held her closer. He really did miss her. He missed her and Roman. This pregnancy consumed the girls from him and Sune. Lee and harry really were attached to them. Although Roman tried to spend time with them it was still hard. He wanted to sleep with them for a couple of nights, or spend days with them. He kissed her and kissed her neck. "Come on, Celes. I have breakfast to make for the kids, and you have a date with the guys."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded and kissed him again. "Take me out John, okay? Just pick a day and take me out." she whispered and kissed him again. "I want my husband to take me out."

"I know, but I don't know this town. I'm sorry. And I can't take you out of town on a date. We need to be close by for Roman and the baby. Its a high risk pregnancy. Then to top it off, I don't think Lee will like you out of town." he kissed her. "But afterwards, I will. I promise."

"Do you think we can get away with an afternoon locked in our room one of these days?" she whispered as she kissed him and sighed as she started to get up she turned and kissed him one more time and suddenly felt like those two people from that first night in the other half of the house. She moaned. "Okay, got a date." she whispered against his lips and pulled away almost painfully so and kissed him one more time and then walked back to the kitchen holding his hand tightly.

Lee looked up as they walked in, "Better?" He asked.

Celes smiled a little and nodded. She couldn't resist turning and tugging on Johns shirt and kissed him again and made a little mphing moan and pulled away and climbed up onto a stool so he could go back to cooking breakfast. She looked at Roman with a tiny smile and touched her hand. "You want to go the Candy Lady after we meet up this afternoon?" She whispered to her. "I'll buy anything you want."

Roman shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'm flying blind here, its hard to tell when its you and when its Belle. Its okay." she said back softly. "I'll just have to tell you everything I'm thinking. It'll be like being teenagers again."

"Teenagers. I thought it was fun being a teenager." She sighed and laid her head on her arms. She was so tired and board. She didn't want to be in New Mexico any more. And she didn't want to go on a double date. She wanted time with Harry but not in New Mexico. "I'm hungry, are we going now?"

Celes watched her and sighed not knowing what to do for her, if she could feel her more than a glimmer she'd just fix it.

Harry stood. "Come on, Ro." he said picking her up. "Lets go see your girls and then we can do whatever you want till we meet up with Celes and Lee okay?" he asked kissing her temple. " _Whatever_ you want." he emphasized.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked as she looked up at him. She gently kicked her feet as she curked her fingers into his shirt. For some reason she felt little in his arms.

Harry walked them out of the kitchen and nodded. "Sure, you can tell me anything." he said as he walked them out to one of the cars.

"There's nothing to do here! I'm bored, I only know of Old Town and I've been there like a million times with Celes. I don't want to go to the REZ, and I don't know what to do." She kicked her legs in a mini fit. "Its all dirt and rocks, there is no grass! There is no green. And the air smells like chili, and they don't know how to cook here!"

"Okay, then… how about we go to… oh you know what, we should go to New Orleans for a few hours I can pop us in and you can have a look around. Hows that sound?" he asked her as he stopped at the car and leaned against it.

Roman looked up at him. "Really? We can do that? I'm dressed for winter. Do you think it will be warm down there?" She asked. She was only there for Mardi Gras last time then she popped up to New York. "Yes, lets do that. I didn't get to see a whole lot last time. Do you think Celes and Lee will be okay with that?"

"I think…" he trailed off as they walked out the door. "We should probably ask, but I am your warrior." he pointed out kissing her forehead. He smiled a charming smile a flipped on the Hawaiian. "So, Ro and I were thinking maybe wed pop to New Orleans." he said.

Celes glanced up at Lee and then back at Harry but didn't say anything.

"Why," Lee asked as he packed a little picnic basket. He wanted to take the long way around so that meant driving. And he wanted Celes to snack so that tempers didn't flare.

"Cause I want to go, I've been to New Mexico, man. Came and got Ro out of her hot biker gang. Been here, done that. Want to do this instead. We will pop there and meet you guys in time for dinner." he said rubbing Roman's back, happy to take the blame for her.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Lee said. "Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Make sure she eats, the first sign of trouble, you come back."

John shook his head as he continued to make chocolate waffles. Lee had no chance against the Hawaiian charm Harry was projecting. And from the way Ro was looking at Harry and trying to press closer to him, neither did she. "Just be careful."

"I am always careful with Ro." Harry said with a wink.

Celes gave a little smile and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Have fun.' she said and then kissed Roman's belly. "Take care of Belle." she said to Roman.

"Oh, I will." She giggled and kissed Celes. "We shall return, I promise." She looked up at Harry and shivered a little. "Let's go."

Harry chuckled and winked at Lee and Celes before he popped him and Roman to a back alley in New Orleans. "So I have been here, once, on a job and I didn't see much. Where do you want to go? The Quarter?" he asked setting her down on her feet and taking her hand.

"Chicory coffee and beignets! Oh, my God. You are going to love the chicory coffee. And beignets of awesome! The the French Quarter!" She declared.

Harry laughed and led the way remembering how to get there. "Next time I have a case here, I will bring you along. It has so much life, you know for a place that buried their dead in cripts. They celebrate life, even when people die they have a party." he said as he walked them through the crowd.

"They do. It's awesome!" She giggled as she clung to his arm and walked behind him, protecting her baby belly behind him. She had forgotten how crowded it was. Although she didn't have her magic she could still feel the magic in the air. It was a mixture of dark and light magic.

Harry didn't ever want to say it out loud and wouldn't probably always like it but he liked that Roman clung to him. Celes had Lee for that and now he had to be there for her. He led her into the Quarter and kept her close. "Where to Ro?" he asked her over the noise of the crowd and moved her as a person nearly ran into her and allowed her to press into him.

"That way!" She said sniffing the air and pointing to the left. She allowed her instincts to lead her. She learned a long time ago that if she allowed them to lead she could find the best food that will not make her sick and the best people run them. Like Rima. She giggled excitedly as she held onto Harry. They came to a little whole in the wall restaurant that was semi packed. It was like they had just missed the breakfast rush. "Beignets and French bread. Oh, I want french toast too!"

"Get whatever you want, Little Alpha." Harry laughed at how cute she was and led them in, with a little smile he managed to get them a good table and sat down with her on the same side so she felt more protected. "Order away." he said.

Roman giggled and bounced next to him. "I want beignets, french toast, and a veggie omelette with grits." She snuggled close to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ooh, hot chocolate too!"

Harry chuckled and looped an arm around her. When the waitress came he placed their order and rubbed Roman's arm. He reached over and rubbed her belly. Everytime she was pregnant it didn't matter if it was his or not he felt extra protective of her. Even when she didn't want him to be. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. "You are so cute, Ro." he whispered. "You're just… so little." he said and hugged her.

Roman laughed. "I little." She rubbed her belly. "She is going to be t-niny like Celes. Oh, I can't wait. I really can't. I think I shall go wild after I have Belle. I will ride horses. Pop t I places and ear. Pick on you. Pick on Lee. Oh, and then take Celes out." She giggled.

"And the connection will be back." He said softly."That may take adjustment." He noted groaning internally.

She sighed, "Yeah, I know it will on my part."

"You have a love hate relationship on how you feel about that, huh?" He asked softly and rubbed little circles on her belly.

"I do." She told him. "I love you guys. I love that we are connected and we use my powers to track each other, but at the same time when I feel you. Not just you, I feel all of you. I feel everyone's emotions. It can be so heavy sometimes. Its why I go away. I just… I just need a break from it. But now that I don't have that, I kind of miss it." She groaned. "You are so right, its a love/hate relationship with my powers."

"I know my Ro well." He said softly and continued to rub circles on her belly as the food came. "Oh look your food." He said.

She giggled. "Yes, food." She moaned as she gnawed on Harry's arm. "But I would like a Harry too." She giggled.

"Well you know how I like to let you _eat_ the same way I like to eat you." He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Rooman shivered. "G-God." She moaned and turned to her food. She ate her eggs and grits.

"Sorry I can turn down the Hawaiian a bit so you can eat. But then I may turn it back on. You're fun when I can get away with teasing you."

She giggled, "Am I? Does that mean, I'm easy?"

Harry growled into her neck. "Very easy." He nipped her neck and moaned. "Okay eat."

She giggled and shivered again. "I am eating, see?" She said as she ate some of her french toast. She moaned at the hot warmness of it "Its like warm maple syrup in my mouth."

Harry groaned, Roman had this sexy euphoric way of eating that just made him want to just touch her and have her no matter where she did it.

Roman hummed as she ate, oblivious to Harry and his reaction to her. "This is so good. I wonder what maple syrup taste on other people?" She asked herself as she ate. She rocked her body side to side as she ater her omelette. "Here, try the grits, they are pretty good too!" she said raising her spoon up to him.

Harry took the bite and nodded. "Very good, I like it." he said softly as her comment to herself rang in his head. "You know, we specialize in sweets and sex." he pointed out to her as he picked up his coffee and drank a little more.

Roman shivered as she watched Harry. "W-we do…" She whispered. She shivered again and then turned back to her food. She started to eat it and moaned again. She was going to be good. She had to try and be good. It always seemed like, every time she was out with Harry they _always_ found a way to lock themselves up in a room. "Nope, not this time." She said to herself. "How do you like the coffee? Good, right?"

"Mmm, best I've ever had." he said and slid a hand over her knee and gave it a little squeeze.

Excitement filled her body. She pressed her legs together and moaned. "We should… we should take some home. I think John may like it. Of course he is addicted to his Kona coffee. I can't blame him for that though." She shivered and ate more. "The bread smells so good here too. I find that I love bread with this pregnancy… beside other cravings."

Harry nodded. "We should take some to John, I noticed they sell the coffee at the front of the cafe. And the bread smell very good, but I think I'm having more fun watching you eat it." he whispered in her ear and nipped it. "Roman, do you know how long its been since we were bad in public?" he asked her softly.

She whimpered as she shivered. "I-I don't know." She whispered. "But… I'm wearing jeans." She shivered as she felt his hand rub her knee.

"You are, aren't you. Do you remember those shorts you wore?" he asked as his hand slipped further up her leg and his fingers pressed her jeans into her core. "Roll your hips." he whispered.

She did as he instructed and gave a moan. She shivered as the memory of what they did when she wore shorts. God, that was so hot. He was all tipsy and cave man. Then he ripped them. She gave a little squeak as she felt her body grow hot. "W-what's in that coffee?" She asked.

Harry chuckled as he felt her core heat up on his fingers. "Nothing but coffee." he whispered with a subtle wave of his wand their lower halves were cloaked. He slid his fingers up to the elastic waist of the maternity jeans. "Oh, easy access." he said and slipped his hand down her pants and touched her.

She shivered and held onto his arm as she opened her legs a little wider. She picked up glass of water with shaky hands. "C-c-urse these pants." She breathed.

Harry chuckled and pressed two fingers into her wet core and moaned as he felt her tighten. "God you are hot." he whispered and kissed her ear and down her neck slowly. He started to pump in and out of her with ease and grabbed her leg with his other hand and spread them further apart. "God… so wet… I want you bad Roman." he whispered.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. "God… Please…" she moaned. She leaned her head on his shoulder and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning too loud. Her core didn't want to let go of his fingers, but at the same time she wanted more. "K-Koa…" She moaned against his shoulder. "Please… we need… we need a room."

Harry growled and nodded. He put the cloak completely around them and then popped them to his safe house a few block down after leaving money on the table. He lifted Roman up and then laid her down on the bed there and worked off his pants and then slid hers off in a trick John had taught him and then he was sinking deep into her and moaned as he throbbed and she did at their first touch. "God…" he moaned and pulled her knee up to his hip. "God… I have wanted you… God…" he moaned and started to pump into her slowly.

Roman rolled onto her head as she rolled her hips. This was the Harry she knew… not Harmon. She hooked her foot behind him and helped him push into her. She kissed him and moaned as she nipped his lips and kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth and she moaned again as she sucked on it. She pulled off her shirt and tried to get her bra off as well.

Harry moaned and helped her with her bra pulling her up onto him. He then removed his own shirt and shivered when their flesh met. In this position he could drive deeper and did. God he just wanted her so bad. Once, once and he would take her around. He moaned and kissed her and then down her neck to her collarbones as he slid his arms around her and used them to press her closer.

She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips to meet his thrust. he leaned her head back and just moaned. She panted and squealed. She arched her back and raised her breast for him as she held onto him. She felt her juices leak as she rode him faster and harder.

harry started to growl with each thrust and his hands slid down to her ass which he sqeezed and used to help her move on him. He wanted to minimize her exertion. He moaned and kissed down to her breasts. He'd noticed with this pregnancy she loved having them paid attention to. She liked it usually but this pregnancy it seemed to skyrocket her desire. He felt her tightening around him as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and moaned against it. He growled and gripped her ass tighter and moved her a little faster.

Roman gave little screams as she laced her fingers into his hair. She pulled him tighter to her and felt her body shiver and tighten. "H-H-Harry… I'm… I'm… Oh, God! Harry!" She threw her head back and gave a little scream as her orgasm demanded a release. "Oh, God… Harry, please…"

Harry growled and slid an arm around and pressed his fingers her to clit and rolled the ring and felt his own orgasm demand at him. He growled and nipped her lips. "Ku'uipo… now… God… now." he said and kissed her hard and held her tightly as he felt her orgasm come and his follow hers.

Roman jerked as she leaned on him. She moaned and panted. "Yes… so… good." She moaned as she closed her eyes. She enjoyed sex. She really did enjoy sex. Down right loved it some times.

Harry rubbed her back and shivered and jerked a bit. "I'm sorry… we should… go and do something else you want. I know you don't want to be in bed all day." he whispered and kissed her neck and moaned.

She shivered and moaned as she pressed her face into his neck. "I was trying to be good. I really was." She kissed up his neck to his ear. "I may have to have you again." She breathed into his ear." She sucked on his earlobe. "But not now." She giggled in her teasing way.

Harry moaned and chuckled. "YOu are a tease, you little nymph." he whispered and kissed her and slowly lifted her off of him and looked around at their discarded clothes in the small safe house. "We have thoroughly broken in my safe house in New Orleans." he chuckled and kissed her again getting off the small bed.

Roman sat up and rubbed her belly as she folded them under her. "This is your house? When did you get it? Do you have many safe houses? I thought you just got a room in a hotel or something. Ooh, this will be interesting. Maybe I should get a few safe houses. That will be fun." she giggled as she said everything in one breath.

Harry laughed. "Slow down, yes I have several safe houses around the world. i usually establish one at each job. The jail job was… well that was different cause it was a family affair." he said and held her bra out to her on the tip of his finger as he held his pants against himself.

She took her bra and watched him as he dressed. "You know, I never watched you get dress before. "You're hot." She said and pulled on her bra. "My panties, please." She said as she got her black shirt and pulled it on as well. "You have a nice ass yourself."

Harry looked at her and grinned. "I've tried to convince Lee to look for me but he never does." he said and actually looked at her and for a split second his heart stopped. God he loved her. He wanted her. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath as the idea hed been forming in his mind leaped to the front and he patted his pocket and felt the little box he now carried around with him.

Roman giggled. "It will take him some time." She said as she pulled on her panties and jeans. She gathered her socks and boots. She sat on the bed and placed her feet on his lap, "Please."

Harry put them on kissing both her knees and then lifted her. "Come on, New Orleans awaits and we only have a few more hours to see it." he said and carried her from the safe house.

"On ward to see more New Orleans and get some yummy French Bread." She squealed. "And don't tell Celes I said yummy. I've been trying not to _all_ pregnacy."

Harry chuckled. "She will be so hurt if she finds out you were keeping that from her." he said and kissed Roman as they disappeared into the crowd.

Celes sat in the drivers seat of the the car driving herself and Lee up the back of the mountain. Lee had said he wanted to do it the long way and she had thought it was a good idea. She moved her knee a little and sang lightly "Cry" by Mandy Moore. She looked over at Lee and smiled at him as she pulled into the place that would take them to the summit. She didn't like the the tram so she took him to the ski lift, which was active year round. They would not be sking just going to the top so she could show him her favorite spot in all of Albuquerque. She parked and turned to him in her seat. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Definitely." He smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out the car. He really enjoyed the ride up the mountain. He got to see a lot of things. He walked around the car and opened Celes' door for her.

Celes popped out and looked up at him and kissed him. "Okay lets do this." she said, she was secretly psyching herself out. When she had done this with Alan on her mecation she had sort of freaked out a little the whole time. It turned out Celes did not like high places, ironically though she loved the mountain. She took Lee's hand and led him into the little shop of the lodge and walked them through to the ski lifts and stood them in the short line of the ski lift that took them to the summit. "So going up and coming back down scares me a little." she whispered to him blushing.

Lee looked at her, "What do you mean? This… you've done this before right? I thought this was your favorite spot?"

"It is, but the getting to it scares the shit out of me." she giggled nervously. "I'm good though, just don't let go okay." she said as they stepped up to be next to go up.

Lee stepped up and wrapped an arm around her. "I'll hold you then. So if we fall, I'll be the level headed one and pop us down to the ground."

Celes laughed a little as they got on the ski lift. "Good plan, cause I'll be screaming my brains out." she said and clung to him as they started the ten minute journey to the top. As they rode they watched skiers buzz down the mountain. Celes snuggled closer to Lee as the wind picked up a little and made her shiver. Once at the top she got off and her feet were on solid ground and she was good. She led Lee to one of the trails she liked and then to an overhang you could see the entire city from. "Best spot in all of Albuquerque." she said spreading her arms out and grinning up at him bouncing on her toes.

Lee smiled brightly as he looked down onto the city. "I bet it looks even prettier at night." He told her. "This is really nice." He held her hand and spun her around.

Celes giggled and let him spin her and then looked up at him. "I've never seen it at night, they actually shut down the mountain after dark. But I'm sure we could pop up here if we really wanted to see it." she said with a little wink.

"I think you have made us another date." He kissed her. "This is great." He looked around. "Its secluded, how did you come to this spot?" he asked.

"The day Alan brought me up here I was so pissed off cause I had pretty much failed at training, mind you it was like my third day and he'd cut it off when he noticed how frustrated I was getting. He brought me up here, walked me to this spot and said breath. and walked away." she shrugged. "And it turned out, that's what I needed at the time. Now I just love this spot." she whispered the last sentence and stood on her toes and kissed his chin up to his lips.

Lee kissed her and nodded. He looked around and found a fallen log. He sat down and took a deep breath. "The air is thinner here." He told her.

Celes walked over to him and sat next to him. "And cleaner, and it smells good up here. And I can feel some kind of magic up here." she whispered and her arms covered with goosebumps. "It would be a good spot to pop up a tent and spend the night." she pulled her legs up and started to hum and rock with the song.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you like it up here. Hey, maybe we can bring a camper up here with some of the older kids. Not this exact spot but close by. Or, we can come up here with Roman and Harry for a romantic night out, yes?"

"Mmm, they'd like the stars part." she looked up at the clear blue sky. "I like that, we should do that." she said and got up off the log and spun in place putting her arms out and giggled.

Lee enjoyed watching her. It was nice. He just wished he could breathed so he could join her. The altitude was different for him. He took a deep breath and looked around. He waved his wand and a blanket appeared on the ground. He laid there and sighed. "This is nice too."

Celes stopped spinning and frowned down at him. "Lee, are you okay?" she asked and stumbled a little because she didn't spike when she spun she was dizzy and lightheaded.

"I'm good. Just trying to get use the altitude." He told her. "You know, Albuquerque is a mile high… now we must be two miles high." He chuckled.

Celes dropped to her knees on the blanket next to him and then laid down next to him and traced her finger over his chest. "Well since I have you in a weakened state," she giggled. "I can ask you a hard question." she whispered.

"A hard question? Sure." He told her as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So…" she traced her finger down the middle of his chest. "We are getting married, and at weddings there is a reception and the bride and the groom tend to dance at those things. Are we going to have like an odd reception where we dance once in a slow circles for our first dance and then everyone else dances?" she asked him.

He frowned. "In a slow circle?" He asked. "We don't do circles. "We rock… humm. Maybe we do circles." He chuckled. "We shall dance, Celes. You don't have to worry about it. I like our rocking. Its… its cute and close, intimate."

Celes smiled. "I just want you to be comfortable." she whispered. "I don't want you to do something that make you uncomfortable." she said and kissed his neck. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he looked at her. "I really do, Celes. I may not do everything will you but I do things that are us."

Celes smiled. "I know." she said. "And I know you love me, I promised I'd never forget and I won't." she said and snuggled into his side. "Sometimes when I'm in the zone I think of asking you to help me with lifts." she whispered. "I think I'd like to sing to you on our wedding day." she whispered and kissed his neck again.

He have a little moan. "I'd like that. You know Hawaiian women dance for their husbands. We can come up with our own traditions. We don't have to follow the book. I want you to think outside the box. I like you singing, that would be nice."

"Mmm, I was reading about Romanian weddings, they have this thing called Kidnapping the Bride where the groomsmen kidnap me and you have to negotiate to get me back. In the literature it says its usually alcohol but I can imagine you guys coming up with funner things to get me back." she giggled.

Lee laughed and made a mental note to mention it to Roman. If he knew Roman, he knew that she would make it happen and he would have to negotiate his ass off for Celes. "That sounds fun. You know what? We need to tell Alan and Dimi that John has asked Roman for marriage." He gave a dark chuckle. "I want to see what they will come up for him to do."

Celes smiled. "Something good, I expect." she whispered and kissed along his jugular vein. "Alan is as devious as Ro and Dimi is so protective its not even funny." she moaned a little as she licked along his collarbones. "And it'll be extra cause he didn't ask before he asked Roman." she said hands sliding under his jacket and shirt.

"I know." Lee stopped her hand. "Its cold, Celes. I can't breath. I don't think I can help you right now." He told her.

Celes sighed and removed her hands and sat up and got on top of him and leaned down and made him sit up. She kissed him and then popped them down the mountain back to the car. "Catch your breath Lee." she whispered.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Celes. I think we may need to go." He told her. He yawned as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

"My poor Lee." she said sadly and got off of him and led him to the car and got him in the passenger seat. She shut the door and closed her eyes a minute and took a deep breath and pushed back the tears and walked around and got in the drivers seat. "I'll take you to another place I like that isn't as high up. " she whispered and started the car and got them going down the road.

Lee nodded as he closed his eyes to rest. He listened to the music and to Celes sing softly to the song that played. He had snoozed off and on during the trip down the mountain. Then he was suddenly awake about halfway down the mountain. He sat up and yawned a little. "I'm really sorry about that, Celes. That was such a pretty spot and I would have enjoyed a nice picnic up there."

Celes cleared her throat and used her shoulder to wipe her cheek off. "Its okay." she said softly. "I'll take you to another place." she said as they left the mountain part of the highway.

Lee sighed as he took her hand and held it in his. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "So where is this other place you like?"

"This park I like, its one of the few green places around here. I got there when I feel homesick if we are here for too long." she said softly.

"Is that where you go? I was wondering where you go, but now I know." He kissed the back of her hand. "Well, then, this picnic basket will not go to waste." he smiled. "When do we meet Ro and Harry?" he asked as he kissed the back of her hand to her palm. Then he sucked on her finger.

Celes shivered and glanced at him as she turned the car towards the spot. "U-um three… hours." she stuttered and moaned a little. She made sure to park and then checked the area. She turned to Lee and watched him kissing and sucking on her fingers and hand. "L-Lee, we are here." she whispered, her body was heating up again. She wanted to show him a trick she did but he was distracting her.

"Mmm, three hours, eh. A lot can happen in three hours." He smiled. "Come on, lets have our picnic then we can have a little fun. Like taking me to the mall." He said as he let go of her hand and got out the car, leaving her to sit in her arousal as a tease."

Celes whimpered a little and got out of the car on weak knees. She rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath and watched him get the basket out the back and then turned and led him into the park and then behind to a little area that was cut off. It was cold and the green was gone. She smiled though and summoned a little flower and winked at Lee and held it up a little and used Hi'iaka's power to make the little area grow rich and green and slightly warmer until it was comfortable. "Ta-da." she whispered. She pulled off her jacket and cardigan.

"Oh, you shouldn't have? Just for us, a green patch with warmth." He teased and kissed her as he chuckled." He laid out the blanket and laid on it as he placed the basket aside. "You going to join me?" he asked patting a spot next to him.

Celes shivered and sat down next to him and then laid out along side him. She looked at him and smiled a little. "Guess what Harry told me." she whispered.

"What?" He asked as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach. Then he ran his fingers between her breast.

Celes shivered and moaned as she arched a little into his fingers. "He… he got Roman a ring." she shivered harder.

"Oh, did he, now? When is he going to propose again?" He asked. He kissed her cheek and kissed down to her neck. "Hey, so… Roman said something to me some time ago and I was just wondering. Would you like me to re propose to you? I mean, I know it was spur of the moment thing but did you want something fancy? She seems to like fancy proposals."

Celes looked at him and smiled. "I loved the way it was done, it fit us well. But I wouldnt mind if you happened to do it again." she giggled. "It'd be nice to not say what and have you repeat yourself." she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and down over his neck.

He nodded as the laid on his back and placed his hands behind his head. "So you girls like that kind of stuff, making it all special and fancy. You know… don't tell John this but Ro was upset a little on how he did this proposal. She wanted fancy. It was nice and intimate but she wanted fancy. That is what she told me. When she says special and romantic she actually wants fancy, dressing up, candle lights, soft music. All that stuff." He looked over to Celes. "What about you?"

Celes leaned up and looked at him. "Don't you ever repeat what I'm about to say, cause it'll only hurt people, but the most romantic proposal I ever received was yours. Then Harrys and then John's." She winced. "I loved John's, it was… perfect for us. As was Harrys for me. But yours was like… I don't know, like something clicked into place." she shrugged. "It was romantic and honestly it was shocking and that's the way its suppose to be, granted you're not supposed to be shocked you said it but I mean come on, it was sort of awesome." she laid back on her back and smiled. "Harry had been thinking about asking me for a while when he asked me, and John planned it down to the fake audience. I… I guess I don't crave that as much as Ro cause you guys do romantic things for me almost everyday." she whispered.

He smiled, "I see. So you like the whole shock factor and not big and over the top. She likes big and over the top." He rolled back onto his side and looked down at her. "In that case, I shall not change my proposal." He smiled. "It was perfect for you." He tapped her nose and reached for the basket. "Oh, excuse me." He teased as he laid his chest onto hers.

"Oy, what do ye think yer doin, smashing a wee little Scottish fairy." she said in a deep Scottish bur and pushed on him playfully.

He chuckled and leaned up. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. You see, you are so wee, I didn't even see you." He teased.

Celes gave a playful growl and leaned up and kissed him as she turned so she was under him and shivered. "Well I guess I'll have ta just make sure ye know I'm here." she whispered and ran her hands down his back.

"Oh, you are touching me, foul, five yard penalty, don't pass Go, and do not collect $200." He told her as he sat up on his knees. "For a wee fairy, you are very spry."

Celes giggled. "Does this mean I have to go to jail?" she whispered and sat up slowly pushing out her breasts a bit and then leaning back on her hands. "I mean cause, I could be okay with that. I was in prison once." she winked.

He growled and then laughed. "I am married to an outlaw and soon to be married to another outlaw… and you escaped too!" He tickled her sides and ribs.

Celes shrieked in laughter. "I am, but you like it." she said trying to roll away from his tickling fingers. "I can be a good girl too!" she said wiggling more.

"Oh, the lies of a convict!" He said pulling her back and continued to tickle her. "I Shall punish the convict and her lies!"

Celes giggled and tried to get away she pushed at Lee's hands unsuccessfully and started laughing so hard it was getting hard to breath. "Stop!" she gasped rolling a little. "Stop! I can't… breath... " she yelled and pushed at his hands more.

Lee chuckled and stopped. He pulled the picnic basket to him and pulled out a bottle of pink lemonade. "I think you've been punished enough, you are forgiven." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "What do you have in that basket there, Chocolate Bear?" she asked crawling over to him.

"Whatever you want. Its Ro's picnic basket of awesome." Lee said and pulled out a bottle of water.

Celes smiled a little sadly. "I really didn't mean to offend her earlier. This whole lack of connection thing is… hard." she whispered. She put her hand in the basket and pulled out a turkey salad sandwich.

"Its okay, Celes. She never reacted like that before, so I think its more of Belle's personality that came out. So, technically it was Belle you offended." He smiled at her.

Celes frowned a little. "That's not better." she whispered and groaned and looked at Lee. "John said it was funny when I said I was a bad baby daddy." she whispered and took a small bite of her sandwich.

He smiled at her. "Well, that is a little funny. You aren't bad. You are just guessing in the dark. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ro has forgotten about it. She seems to have five second to five minute bounce back. She don't seem to stay made… well, unless you ignore her, or we board her to death and hover too much over her."

"Belle has a lot of my personality." Celes whispered. "I have a three second rebound rate too. And I don't like when I'm ignored. The whole hovering thing is all Roman though." she smiled and picked up the lemonade and drank a little and sighed as it reminded her of John. She looked at Lee. "I love you." she said to him and sat herself between his legs as they ate.

"I love you too." Lee smiled bigger. "You know, its like looking in a mirror, isn't it?" he told her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked turning a little to look at him.

"Roman being pregnant with Belle. Then Belle having most of your personality. Its like looking into a mirror. You don't know where to stand and when you think you got it, there is a curve that makes you lose your footing."

Celes nodded. "That's right, that's so right." she whispered and turned and thought about it and then frowned as she remembered Harry's words after Roman fell. "Lee, can I ask you something." she said.

"Go ahead."

"I… this is going to sound so petty… but could you not put her in my suit?" she asked blushing and looking down.

"Because its yours and its something _I_ do for you?" he asked and smiled.

Celes nodded. "Yes." she said softly. "I mean I know she wears them when I'm pregnant to play but… I just… its ours." she whispered.

"Its okay. Besides the look on Ro's face after Harry asked, said that she was going to put up a fight and she was going to win." He chuckled. "Its okay, I won't put her in it. If anything I'll try to suggest something different." He winked at her. He smiled as he watched her. "I will admit this, I'm quite tickled with this pregnancy."

"Oh, I am too. For more than one reason, but I sometimes think you forget about me cause Roman's been acting so much like me, you know?" she asked. "I feel a little forgotten sometimes."

"Celes, she acts like you, I just have a need to protect her, or step in and try to show you how to deal with her. However, that's not why I'm tickled. I'm tickled because you are catching almost the same griff you gave me when we started our relationship. That is why its like looking in a mirror for you. I love you but there are just some things you do that drive me up the wall. And you seem more emotional with this pregnancy and you aren't even pregnant. If you feel like I'm forgetting you, I'm not. I'm trying to give you and Roman space. I know you are a woman and you have needs but, technically Roman comes first right now. Last time, I took you from her when she was carrying Damon. Yes, most of it wasn't my fault, however you were pregnant then so it really wasn't fair, because she didn't get the attention she deserved. Right now, she needs you. Even if it means to hold her while she naps, watch tv with her. She is more content in your arms than she is with everyone else."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered and set down her sandwich. "I know, I'm going to do that for her. I haven't been because I'm getting distracted." she whispered and laid down on the blanket and traced the lines on it.

"Hey, its okay, you know. You have until the end of the pregnancy to help her." He rubbed her leg. "You are protective of her, though, aren't you?"

"Very." she said looking down at his hand rubbing her leg and unable to help her shiver.

"That is step one. And you spoil her but at the same time you make sure she gets the foods she needs. You are a very good daddy. You have some issues like the rest of us, but you are doing pretty good. Just… treat her like how you want to be treated but at the same time remember she is Roman to. You'll do good."

Celes nodded. "Thank you for the expert advice." she whispered and rolled onto her back and his hand slid between her thighs.

Lee patted her thigh. "You are welcome. You can always talk to me about anything… and I will try to keep an open ear." He drank his water. "Now, how about some teasing and keep you wanting. Payback for jumping me every chance you got this past month and a half." He chuckled.

Celes looked at him with a slightly opened mouth. "I… you werent the only one." she whispered and blushed and sat up. "And this morning you were tied to a bed. _You_ Lee Jordan, was tied to a bed… do you know how badly I wanted to leave you there and just take advantage of you." she whispered. "And I didn't because I know how much you hate being tied down."

"And I was being molested by Harmon. Damn him. I shall get him back for that too." He growled. "So, until then, I shall tease you and let you lose on Roman." He chuckled. "So, you ready?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes gave a sheepish smile. "I guess so." she whispered.

Lee chuckled as he kissed her. "Now eat your sandwich." He squeezed her thigh. "You know, I hear, there is an adult event happening in March."

Celes looked at him and then smiled a little. "Comic-con?" she asked.

"Yeah, that event. So you going to dress up, or shall I dress you up in your little warrior outfit." He chuckled. "Not a bad ass." He kissed her.

Celes giggled. "Um... I was going to do something cute and anime, lord knows I have the boobs for it!" She said shimming her chest a little and they shook.

Lee chuckled. "Just don't get too wild, okay?" He kissed her. "I don't everyone to know everything about your assets." He kissed her again. "Eat."

Celes smiled at him and took a bite of her sandwich. "I will not be hanging out and putting myself on display. Promise." she winked and shimmied again because it was fun. "Besides I won't dress up everyday either, maybe just like the first day then wear street clothes the rest of the time." she giggled and scooted closer to Lee. She was enjoying just being with him, she missed it. The teasing was fun and sex was always good but just being with him was just... she let out a sigh that made her sound like a dreamy teenager.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "Well, that sounds cool." He chuckled and ate some crackers. He leaned back onto his hands. "You know, I'm really sorry about the mountain. I would have loved to have spent time up there with you, I guess my body is still getting use to this altitude. I didn't expect that." He gave a little frown. If that mountain did that to him, what would Alaska do to him? He needed to look into the altitude on that.

Celes watched his mind work. "Lee, just stay in Anchorage and you'll be fine Its like Albuquerque altitude." she said giggling. "That's okay, you did well on Sensei's mountain I'd like to point out." she said poking his nose.

"Actually I had Alemana to help me out that day. I don't have him with me right now. He's with Pele keeping watch on her cause she can't connect with Ro due to the lack of magic. Every time she tries the baby drains her magic." He told her

Celes frowned. "Oh." She whispered. "I didn't think of that." She fell back on the blanket and looked at him and rubbed his back. "Maybe next time, yeah?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, next time will be better." He smiled as he laid over her stomach and grab the basket. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there." He teased and chuckled.

Celes giggled and tugged on some of his hair. "You sir, suck." She pouted a little and found she wouldn't mind a little foreplay if he was up for it and ran her hand down the back of his shirt and moaned a little.

"Ah, cold hands." He laughed and arched into her. "See, now you done did it." He pulled her hand out of his shirt and pinned them in one hand. " _I'm_ teasing _you_ not the other way around." He kissed her and smiled against her lips. "Little minx."

Celes smiled against his lips and arched into him. "I was just warming my hands up." She said innocently and giggled.

"The lies of the convict is back." He said as he sat up and started to tickle her sides. "The likes, I must punish the convict!"

Celes streaked and rolled under him. "Awe, no!" She squealed. She tried to crawl away.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here, you little convict!" He growled and pulled her back by her ankle. "I'm not done with you." He pinned her hands down again and tickled her ribs and sides.

Celes giggled and attempted to roll away and started having problems catching her breath again. "Lee..." She squealed. "Lee..." She gasped and looked at him laughing and trying to roll away.

Lee chuckled and sat up on his knees allowing her to get away. "That should do it."

Celes gasped for breath laying where he had her pinned. "You...God!" She gasped and giggled a little as she calmed down. When she finally did she just laid there staring up at him a smile on her lips.

"So, shall we go somewhere else? You know I know you and Ro got married at the gazebo in a small town square, but I didn't get a chance to look around. Can we go there?"

Celes sat up and nodded. "Yeah!" She said and got up on her knees and grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a big wet kiss. "Come on baby, I'll show you New Mexico." She got up and started out the little wooded area.

Lee chuckled and followed her. He ran towards her and scooped her up, tucking her under his arm. "To the car!"

Celes giggled and supermaned out. "To the car!" She declared and giggled more. She really was enjoying this date. It was one of their better ones. When he deposited her in the drivers seat she got then going to the city center. "We are meeting Roman and Harry there so this works out." She said and reached across the console and took his hand and hummed with "Pocket full of sunshine" that played on the radio.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. The song still drove him crazy. Ro had sang or hummed it while she was pregnant with Bryce, if not, she had it on repeat so it played over and over, and over and _over_ again. It was insane. He smiled though. He was enjoying his time with Celes on their dates. He didn't get to have fun like this with her all the time. He was scared she always wanted more or expected more at the end of a date or just them hanging around each other. As much as he would like to do that with her it wasn't always something he wanted. He wanted to really just have fun and be in each other's company without having sex all the time. It was a chance to get to know each other all over again. And with this date, that was exactly what was going on.

They made it to Old Town and parked. They went into shops after shops, even people watched. He purposely placed big sunglasses or cowboy hats on her and took pictures as he teased her. He bought some bows and arrows for Hail and Damon, even though he knew he was going to regret it later, and a couple of dolls for Vinny and some of the other girls. He also bought puzzles, coloring books for the others. Whatever that struck him as one of the kids would like. He enjoyed the jewelry but it wasn't really his taste. He liked the Native beading but not the turquoise too much.

Soon they made their way to the Candy Lady only to meet Roman and Harry outside the door. Roman was squealing in excitement, trying to get inside to get whatever she wanted.

"No, Ro come on." Harry said and saw Lee and Celes and saw how beamy Celes was and picked up Roman as she bolted for the door again.

Celes giggled. "Hey let her have her candy!" She said giggling. She kissed Lee's chin and then ran over to the sbd tugged on Roman slightly.

"Yeah, let me have my candy. God, she has the white chocolate covered strawberries!" She squealed and bounced.

"Oh! Me too!" Celes giggled. "And some with drizzled milk chocolate!" She moaned. "Or just dipped in whipped cream... Stinky Lee teased me." She said and pressed close to Roman and pressed her nose to her neck and moaned.

Roman shivered with arousal and moaned. "God…" She leaned her head down and kissed her. She just loved how she did that, it drove her a little crazy. She giggled. "Strawberries." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, what you got there." He asked Harry who was holding a bag that had some bread sticking out.

Harry smiled. "Just some stuff for Ro from New Orleans... Well and maybe everyone else." He said.

Celes giggled and while the boys talked she led Roman into the candy shop and continued to kiss on her neck while she decided what she wanted.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. Her body continued to shiver. "God, that tickles, but it feels so good!" She giggled.

Lee shook his head and smiled. He stepped aside into a little room that wasn't filled as other people walked in and out. Off to the side something caught his eye. He turned and looked and his eyes grew big. "Oh, my, God!" he said looking around.

Harry came up behind Lee and sort of leaned around him curiously. "What?" he asked.

Celes giggled and pointed to the Kahlua chocolate. "For me!" she chirped. "I would like six." she told the lady.

"Oh, and the white covered strawberries! I would like a dozen… or whatever you have left." Roman told her.

"Look," Lee whispered. He looked around and chuckled a little. The whole room was full of x-rated chocolates and candies. "Oh, my God. It thought you and Ro made things like these, I guess everyone likes a little naughtiness."

"Well the whole world isn't completely celibate." Harry chuckled. "You want to get some to play? I mean for the girls, Harmon is totally awol right now." he said.

Celes turned to see what the boys were looking at and her eyes got big. "I want some of that!" she said pointing into the room.

Roman looked over and giggled, "I make those at Godric's Hollow for the club. But you can go look."

Celes giggled. "I know." she kissed her cheek. "One thing we have this place doesn't. I make sexy cakes… and if I could get them made I'd make Chocolate pies to sell... " she whispered and nipped Roman's ear. She was buzzing, and she had seen Roman and although it was Lee's fault she was all worked up she wanted Roman. She slid a hand around and over her belly and rubbed it.

Roman shivered and moaned. "God… what are you doing to me?" She asked. She felt like Celes' sexual energy was pumping into her… or… something. She justed wanted Celes to touch her and do as she pleased. She also wanted to touch her and moan and… she shivered and kissed Celes with a moan. "I've missed you." She said against her lips.

"Hey, Harry, maybe you can give Harmon a few of these chocolate breasts. Maybe that will settle him down a little." Lee chuckled.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I don't know, he seems pretty intent on having his wife… we need to find them a place to dwell." he shivered a bit, he was colder than normal because Lohiau spent most of his time in the terrarium watching over Pele.

Celes moaned. "I missed you too." she whispered. "God, I want you… God." she kissed Roman and pressed into her fully. "We need to leave, or I'm going to slip my hand down your jeans and touche you right here." she said to her.

Roman gasped with excitement and arousal. She really hoped she did, but at the same time the little candy shop was so small it was hard to miss a couple touching each other. "Yes… we do need to… go." She moaned as she pressed a little more into Celes, unable to stop herself.

"I totally agree, maybe we can buy another turanium and put them in there. But I'm not sure what they would call home. Unless, Ro has something already planned for them." Lee shrugged. "Either way I…" He trailed off as he saw Celes and Roman. "Oh, crap." He said under his breath and walked over to them. "Girls, I don't think this is the place for that." He told them as he picked Celes up and tucked her under his arm.

Celes whimpered. "Its your fault." she said to him and tried to reach out to Roman again but Harry scooped her up taking their chocolate.

"Time to go." he said and chuckled. "Maybe you should go out to your house for a few hours before dinner?" he asked.

Celes smiled and looked up at Roman. "House? I… we need to redo the livingroom… I fixed most of it but… there are somethings magic don't fix." she blushed.

Roman looked at her curiously. "Why would you have to fix somethings?" She asked tring to reach for her still.

"How about we help… a little. We don't want to impose, but I would like to keep an eye on you girls." Lee said.

Celes paused in her pursuit of getting out and looked at him. "I…" she looked at Roman. "Can they help in our house?" she asked her softly.

"We won't do anything you don't want." Harry added.

Roman smiled and bounced in Harry's arms. "I have this idea for our living room. We can make it all warm and cozy looking, with some candles, and flowers." She said and she open her little backpack that was in the shape of a little teddy bear. She opened the back and pulled out a few magazines. "See? I've been looking at these magazines, oh, and I snagged Lee's magazine. We can redo our kitchen too! Oh, and the bedroom, I also have pictures for the bathroom too." She said leaning over to show Celes a few of the pictures.

Celes looked and nodded. "Lets do that, I like that a lot." she said and grinned. "Just tell them, the only room we shouldn't change right now is Belle's." she said and touched a picture and then looked up at Lee. "Wed like your help."

Harry watched Celes' entire demeanor switch from this horny little woman to a soft and caring husband in seconds and found it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen her do. He kissed Roman's cheek. "Come on then, ladies." he said and started out of the little shop.

Roman giggled. "Now we are having fun!" Once they were out of the candy shop they popped to the girls' house. "Redecorating time!" Roman sang as she bounced out of Harry's arms and opened the door to their house. She pulled out a picture and showed Celes. "See, I was thinking something like this. Big white couch, the room in soft grays and whites, then we can have a nice wood coffee table that holds candles and we can put roses on it too. Or, whatever flowers we feel like."

"How about roses and white carnations with a few white lilies in the mix?" She asked as Lee set her down and she stepped into the house and looked around the half fixed living room and blushed.

Harry got Roman into the house and sat her down on a chair near the door and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I like that idea." Roman told her as she stood up and walked around a little distracted. "What happened in here?"

"Uh… when we had that fight… yeah… this is how I sort of dealt with it." Celes blushed deeper. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh, Celes." She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry." she told her and placed little kisses on her lips. "Its okay, we are good now, and we get to redo it, so it like you had a head start on it." She giggled and kissed her a few more times.

Celes smiled. "God, I love you." She whispered and kissed her again and turned to the boys. "Decorate away!"

Lee smiled and nodded. He looked at the picture. He called on Alemana to help him out as he got to work. "This looks, nice… kind of girly." he teased and winked at the girls.

"We are girls." Celes pointed out.

"Awe, he's got you there." Harry pointed out as he assisted, using just his wand.

"Oh, whatever, you just don't know good taste when you see it." Roman gasped. "We should do Belle's room in periwinkle! Oh, that would be so cute!"

"Oh! Yes!" Celes squealed. "Genius, my wife is a genius!" She kissed Roman.

"What is peri...wrinkle?" Lee asked a little confused as he looked over to Harry.

"Remember Hermiones robes from fourth year?" He asked. "You have a woman in you how do you not know this?" He teased.

Lee's mouth fell open. "You _don't_ have a woman in you. How do _you_ know this?" He asked. "And Hermione wore blue, right?"

"No, she wore periwinkle. Its a blue and purple mix." Roman corrected.

"It looked blue to me."

"Consult Leelane, Lee." Celes giggled and kissed his cheek. "And harry knows cause Hermione set him right when he called it blue."

"Oh, whatever." Lee said as he finished up the living room, grumbling to himself.

Roman giggled. "Its, okay, I'll show you. If not, I'll have Scott come over and school you, slob monster." she teased.

Lee chuckled, "God, I can't believe he told you that."

Celes giggled and hummed to herself, today was good so far. She drifted into the kitchen and started cooking, she felt like she was entertaining the boys in her home so she decided to cook for them.

Harry shook his head and helped Lee get the house the way Roman wanted it, soon enough the house was filled with the scent of something good cooking. He drifted out of the bedroom and followed his nose to the smell from the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Beef stew, biscuits and cheese sandwiches." Celes said giving him a smile and she patted his cheek.

"Mmm, something smells good." Lee said as he walked in with Roman.

"I have french bread! Wait, do you think french bread will go with beef stew?" She asked looking the lid to the stew and dipping a spoon in it.

"Yes, we can have that with it too." Celes laughed and flipped another cheese sandwich. "If you set the table it'll be done in a few minutes." she said to Roman and kissed her cheek. "Okay, Baby Girl?"

"Okay." Roman took our four plates, bowls, and glasses. She set the table around the small little square table they had. She got some spoons and set them out as well. "What does everyone want to drink?" She asked, going for her juice.

"Water for me." Harry said.

"You should drink at least a glass with dinner Ro and then you can have your juice okay?" Celes said not putting in an order for a drink.

Roman gave a little pout but filled her glass with water anyways. "Table's set." She said sitting down with her back against the wall. It had always been her spot in the house. It gave her the perfect view of the door in case someone was stupid enough to break in.

"Nice." Lee said. "Need any help?" He asked Celes.

"You wanna serve out the stew?" she asked him.

Harry went over and sat down on Roman's left side and tipped his chair back a bit. "This place is nice, its sort of perfect for you two."

"Oh, you should have seen it before. It was just a rundown old house. But even then it was perfect for the two of us. It was a place to call our own. I mean we had the apartment in Hogwarts, but this… is where my eyes really opened up to the want of a family with Celes. We had Lark for the summer too. Celes and I trained, as the nanny took care of him. Then when we were done, we took care of him. We also drove into town to do things, or buy groceries. It was really good. I enjoyed our time." Roman smiled at the memory.

Celes smiled. "Even when the nanny tried to kidnap my baby." she said setting the plate of sandwiches down as Lee filled the final bowl up.

"Kidnap?" Lee asked. "How did that happen?"

Roman smiled. "There was a couple going around kidnaping kids and demanding a ransom. We just so happen to be an easy target because we were just teenagers, but I think Lucius was behind that one, right?" She asked Celes.

Celes nodded. "He was, but it was okay Roman handled it… cause I knocked myself out." she blushed a little and sat down.

"Its okay Cel, look at Lark now an almost Daddy again." Harry said.

Roman gave a little frown, "He is an almost daddy again." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, I remember when he was just a baby. In diapers and all. I had fun changing him. We were only teens then."

Lee shook his head at Harry as to say, 'See what you have caused?'.

Harry reached out and rubbed Roman's back. "Sorry, Little Alpha, don't cry, okay?" he said to her softly.

"Yes, eat and after we will kick out the boys and eat your strawberries." Celes said took across at her with hot eyes.

Roman gave a little shiver and smiled. Oh, she was going to enjoy their new house. "Maybe, we can have Lark stay the week, like he wanted, yeah?" she asked as she gently blew on her soup. "I don't know where I'm going to get a high chair big enough for him to fit in." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Oh Ro, I would love for him to stay but I think if we get a highchair it should be for the baby. But yes, I'll send him an owl and see if he can spare a week from Evie."

She giggled, "That would be so funny though." she gave a moan as she ate her stew. "This is really good. Oh, so good. Oh, bread." SHe grabbed a slice of french bread and dipped it into her beef stew so that all the juice was soak into it. "Mmm." She moaned as she closed her eyes and sucked on it.

Lee watched her and shivered himself. "So, uh…" He cleared his throat, "Next week is New Years, you two going to go out or take John and Sune out?"

"Oh! We should! And I will drink double for Roman." Celes grinned.

"Uh, Cel, you're a light weight." Harry said.

Celes pouted. "I am not, and besides John will take care of me if its bad." she said.

Lee chuckled, "Still a light weight. So is Ro."

"Hey!" Roman protested. "No, we're not!" She pouted. "Besides, I can't drink right now. Sucky."

"You can't drink right though, for the best reason. But when Belle gets here we are going to party!" Celes giggled eyes shining as she ate a little cheese sandwich dipped in stew.

"Oh, yes! We should party! I have some ideas for Rolesque. Totally going to do a leather themed night. So everyone pick some rock n' roll songs. Oh! And I have this cowboy/country themed all worked out, I _really_ want to do that one." She gave a mischievous smile. "Celes and I are going to dance the last number. Lee will sing it."

Lee coughed, "Why me?"

"Cause you look, sexy in white." Roman giggled.

Celes giggled. "I always have to swallow a million times… seriously… hot." she said nodding.

Harry shook his head. "Leather night should be good, I can sing Don't Stop." he said.

"Cool. I have a song but I think I'll have to work with John with it… maybe." Roman shrugged. "I mean I love the song but its a man that sings it."

Celes smiled. "I may have to think about mine for a bit." she said. "If I do at all. I may just dress sexy and tease all night… er, well as best as one who is easy can." she winked and giggled a little and went back to eating and then sat up. "You know what?" she said to Lee. "Today was sort of like the best date we have ever had. I didn't feel sort of sad, you didn't sit around and watch me dance… it was good." she said thoughtfully and randomly.

Lee smiled, "It was good. I enjoyed myself. OH!" He pulled out his phones and pulled up his pictures. "Don't she look so cute. Big sunglasses and a big cowboy hat. It makes her look even smaller!" he said showing Harry.

Harry busted out. "Oh! That is… that is cute."

Celes blushed and giggled. "I bought them too." she giggled pointing at the couch. "But I'll put them on only sometimes."

"I want to see, I want to see!" Roman said as she scooted over towards Harry and leaned over. She took Lee's phone and quickly texted it to herself. She was going to collect all the pictures she could. "This is cute." She told him as she smiled brightly. "I think John would have a field day if you ever wore this in front of him."

Celes giggled. "I might have to at some point." she said and took the phone and looked at the picture and then pulled out her own and brought up the picture of Lee in the random alien hat they had found. "See, mines better." she giggled showing Roman.

Roman giggled. "OH! That is just awesome!" She laughed and showed Harry.

Harry laughed. "Oh, oh that's good. Did you buy that hat Buttercup?" he asked Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Bet your ass I did. Celes said it looked good… and the kids would love it." He smiled.

"Awe, he so cute." Roman smiled.

"They will, seeing Daddy in that hat is sure to turn some frowns upside down. You should keep in on retainer when they get upset with you. I bet it would even work on Jude." Celes giggled.

Lee chuckled, "I think you maybe right. I'll have to tested out on her tonight, and see what she thinks."

"You should." she said and sent the picture to Roman and then put her phone back and sat back. "You guys want the leftovers?" she asked them.

"I'm game, it was good." Harry said.

"Yeah, that will work." Lee said.

"Hey, I want my bread. That's good stuff right there!" Roman said eating another two slices.

"Okay so bread stays." Harry stood and walked over to the stew and waved his wand and it packed up. He sighed, he missed his wandless magic.

Celes giggled. "Its time for you two to go, do you want us home tonight or is it okay if we stay the night?" she asked them.

"I think you girls can stay the night. Its your home and its all new. I think you two will be fine. What do you think?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think they will be good. Celes seems good." he said.

"I am awesome, and not going anywhere. Now take your leftovers and go. I have a wife to please." she said and giggled and walked over to them and kissed each of them.

"Have a good night." Lee told her. He handed Harry the keys. "Drive me back home, we left the car in Old Town."

"Awe, I will drive you wherever you want, Buttercup." Harry said and winked at the girls and popped Lee and himself out before Lee could say anything else.

Celes giggled. "I think Harry is having too much fun with Lee's lady spirit." she said looking at Roman.

Roman giggled. "Well, it is kind of funny. Poor Lee." She giggled as she rubbed her belly and sat on the the comfy couch. "Lots of pillows. Don't it look awesome in here? I love it!"

"I love it, Baby Girl." Celes said and walked over and then crawled onto the couch and laid down half on top of Roman and started to kiss her belly. "And I love you, and I missed you." she whispered between kisses and then looked up at Roman as if seeing her the first time. "Oh and you too." she teased.

"Hey!" Roman protested and giggled. "Brat!"

Celes giggled and hooked her fingers under the end of her shirt and started to push it up. "You like it though." she whispered and kissed her bare exposed belly and shivered. "God… I want you so bad, Roman." she whispered and licked from her navel up between her breasts.

Roman shivered and felt her nipples harden. She slid her hands around Celes' hips. "How bad is bad?" she whispered. "like, I need you and no one is going to stop me, or I need you and if I don't have you I may die?"

"Mmm, the second one, definitely." Celes said and licked over to Roman breast. She moved the bra and gently sucked on her hardened nipple and then swirled her tongue around it. "You feel good too." she whispered and licked across to her other one.

Roman moaned and shivered. She laced her fingers through Celes' hair. "I… I guess I can't deny you. If its life and death, I rather you live." She moaned and slid her hand down to her ass over her jeans. She gave it a squeeze and moaned. She felt so aroused when Celes was around it was hard to keep her hands to herself, it was like her body was always ready and wanting.

"Good, I don't think Id let you." she whispered and pushed her shirt off. "God… beautiful." she whispered and kissed back down to her belly and then waistline and pushed the pants off. She wanted to taste Roman. She moaned and pushed the panties out of the way and touched her tongue ring to Roman's clit ring and moaned and slid her tongue down into Roman's leaking core and moaned at her taste, as her own core gave a throb.

Roman gasped out a moan as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips and laced her fingers into her hair. "Oh... God, yes!" She moaned and rolled her hips more. She widen her legs and pushed back on the pillows. She felt more of her juices leak and shivered.

Celes missed being able to talk to Roman while she did that. She was responding just how she wanted and thought about all day. She growled a little and dipped her tongue into Roman's core and licked up her juices and shivered. She looked up and kept stimulation with her finger. "You taste so good." she said sounding almost pained. She wanted all of Roman in every way. She slid her fingers into her and her thumb to her clit and started to pump and rub circles on her clit.

Roman moaned out one of the girliest sound, even for her own ears it was girly. She felt her core tighten around her fingers and tried to suck her in more. She arched her back and moaned again. "C-C-Celes... God... Celes... I need... you." She moaned. She would give anything to feel her right now. To have the connection and open up to her and feel her own arousal as well as Celes'. She gripped the couch under her and felt her juices flow out of her.

Celes started in more fiercely and kissed up to her breasts and made love to them with her mouth. She could feel Roman tightening and her need growing with each thrust and each hip roll. God she was hot. "God…. just… I love you… so much." she gasped at Roman and felt her core clamp down on her fingers and moaned as she felt Roman's juices flood out and listened to her. She panted in her own arousal and with magic her clothes were gone and she was pressing her clit to Roman's super sensitive one and rolling her own hips.

Roman squealed as she lifted her hips up and pressed harder to Celes. Her body shivered and tingled with anticipation of climaxing with Celes. She grabbed her arms and pulled her down. She kissed her and moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth. She moaned and panted against her lips and slid her hands up and down her back, then settled them onto her ass and pushed her into her clit and moaned as she rolled her hips. "God… yes… I love…" She moaned arched her back.

Celes was so extremely turned on by Roman's aggressiveness that she pushed harder and threw her head back as her juices started to leak from her. She panted and started to scream out her moans. They were quiet but it was screaming. She leaned her head back down and kissed Roman hard on the mouth and then skimmed her teeth down her chin and with a giant surge of lust she found herself filling Roman with her magic and her body rocking harder and faster. "God… Roman… I… God… yes…" she panted and bit lightly against the front of Romans neck at her throat.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled her hips. She gripped her ass and did the only thing she could think off, she smacked it and rocked her own hips faster. She shivered and shook as she felt their juices mix. She bucked under her and screamed more. She smacked her ass and grabbed it as she held her close. Her body shook with the demand of her release.

Celes moaned and slid her hand between them so their clits rubbed against it and then back up to Roman's breast and rolled her nipples she rolled her hips a little faster and everytime Roman smacked her ass it seemed to drive her closer and closer. She could feel the pressure and knew it was coming. She wished she could touch Roman deeper. She found herself pulling her magic away enough to wrap it around Roman. She pressed her forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "You are mine, forever." she whispered to her as quick tears filled her eyes and she felt her orgasm come on.

Roman screamed out her orgasm as her juices gushed around and on Celes. Her body jerked as it tightened and released her muscles. She held Celes to her as she also cried. She loved Celes so much. She loved her so much and it hurt that she couldn't feel her. She wanted so badly to press her love to Celes. She wanted to feel more of her words, she wanted to feel her love and her magic all at the same time. She gave a tiny sob as she held her.

Celes pressed her face into Roman's neck. She'd been unwilling to admit it up to this point, she missed her so much. "I miss you." she cried. "I can feel you a little… but its… I miss you Roman." she cried. She wanted to be the husband and the daddy but in that moment she felt like she needed Roman's comfort. "I love you so much." she whispered and sniffed.

Roman hugged her tightly. "I miss you too. I miss your voice in my head, our private conversations, jokes, and planning. I miss feeling you, I miss feeling your love, God, I miss your nudges." She sniffed and buried her face into her flaming red hair. "I love you so much Celes. I hurt when I can't feel you. I think its why I want you so much. We have been connected for so long I can't even sleep without you next to me or the others. I need you to touch me. I need the others to touch me. I know I go crazy when I feel like you guys are watching me too closely but I miss you guys. I want to open up to you and I want to feel you in me." She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I love you and I love carrying your child, but… would it be wrong if I say this will be our last one?"

"No, I told John that I don't think I'd want to do this again. Its hard. I try to keep it together, but I can't feel you. Harry says his senses are off and its hard to be Alpha without the boost our connection gives. I'm terrified Lee's going to forget me, John and Sune are the only other ones who seem okay but I can tell… well with John at least he misses it. And I miss talking to our children. I can't just connect to Lark…" she whispered. "I miss us, I love our baby but there is more than one reason I want her to get here already." she gave a watery laugh.

Roman gave a little laugh as she rolled them over onto their sides. She rubbed the side of her belly. "She will be here, we just got to stick it out." She smiled and pressed her nose to hers. "I love you, Celes Diggory-McTaggert." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I love you too, Roman Phoenix McTaggert-Diggory." she said and kissed her. "Lets go to bed." she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman giggled and gave a little moan. "You are going to love the bedroom. I get to snuggled all close to you and wrap my arms around you and be all warm and gooey." She giggled again as she sat up and pulled Celes to her feet.

Celes giggled and followed Roman and when they walked in she gasped a little. "Oh Ro, this is great." she breathed and got onto the bed with her. "Okay wow… this bed is wow." she sighed and sank into it.

"Its a bed made of awesome!" She sang as she got into the bed and snuggled in. "Don't get me wrong, the boys did a pretty good job redecorating, but there was a lot of purple in _our_ room. If it was just _my_ room then yay. But its ours. And I'll add a touch of purple here and there as we go." She gave a yawn and laid on her side, reaching for Celes.

Celes pulled Roman close and sighed yawning. "This is great, I love our new room." she whispered and shut her eyes and snuggled closer to Roman lacing her legs with Romans.

"Good, I'm glad." She told her and pressed her forehead to hers. She rubbed her nose to hers and rubbed her back. "You are so soft, and smell like honey. I love your scent." She whispered. "I love how you feel too. My little teddy bear."

Celes smiled and kissed Roman sweetly. "You are my favorite scent, I love the way you touch me and make me feel" she kissed Roman again. "I'm not the teddy bear though, I'm the Cel-Bear. Ced was Teddy Bear." she added in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah." She said tiredly as her eyes grew heavy. "He was the teddy you are the Cel… like a care…" She trailed off as she fell asleep.

"He would be so happy for us." she whispered to the sleeping Roman. "I know it, he was one of the best brothers. Hed be proud of us." she mumbled and fell asleep wrapped in Roman's scent.

A few weeks passed and things seemed to find a way to flow, after New Years Eve and the drunken night Celes had, had she seemed to want to stay in all the time. Which was good for all of them, Ro still wanted to go and do so Harry took up the mantle of being her partner in crime and they saw all kinds of places in the States. Hed managed to talk her into going out with him though, he'd had it planned out for weeks. Had a ring, he was going to take her to a show, something he had promised her a while back and never went through with.

He stood in front of the mirror in the tux and pulled at the bowtie a bit and sighed. "I really hope this works." he whispered and smoothed his unruly hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He took one last look and headed out pocketing the ring box. He passed the closet and heard Celes helping Roman get pretty for the show.

When she had heard Harry was taking Roman to a show she had asked him what was up. When he had told her it was to propose she had been so thrilled. So she had agreed to help get Roman ready.

He smiled a little and continued down to the kitchen where he knew he'd find Lee. He knew Lee already knew, if Celes knew then Lee did that's just how it worked especially now that they werent all connected. He walked in and set the box on the island. "I picked it out a month ago, do you think Ro will like it?" he asked pushing the box closer to Lee to have him look at the ring, Harry was nervous as hell and pretty much terrified Roman was going to say no again.

Lee looked it over and smiled. "I think she will love it. Remember, if she wants to keep it you have to tell her she has to say yes first. Other than that she can't have it." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled and put the ring back. "I'm nervous." He said softly. "Mate, she could say no again."

"Hey, you keep bugging her until she screams yes." Lee told him. Then he smiled. "Or, you can use that Hawaiian charm on her and make her say yes."

"That wouldn't be fair." He said. "I love her, I want it to be... Right." He said.

Lee shrugged, "Well, keep going. Remember, the worst she can say is no. Be more stubborn than her. I know you can."

"Thanks Mate." He looked towards the entrance.

Celes giggled. "You look so pretty, Ro!" She squealed and kissed Roman.

Roman giggled as she smoothed out her dress. She was wearing a lavender strapless evening gown. It held her breast up, but it was loose enough from the bottom of her breast to allow her baby belly to have room and show off. She also held her dark purple cloak that was lined with a lighter purple satin on the inside. Her hair was her normal dark color and was piled in curls on top of her head. She rubbed her belly. "You think so? Its not too much, right?"

"It's perfect, Harry isn't going to know what to do with himself!" She said and hugged Roman. "God, I am so excited. I hope you have fun.!" She said and stood Roman up. "Time for the reveal!" She said leading her downstairs.

"I'm going to a show. I'm going to a show. I'm going to a show." Roman sang. "I wonder what we are going to watch. This will be fun. I'll make sure to buy a soundtrack if its a musical, kay?"

"Okay, thank you." She said and when they got to the kitchen she slid from beside her and went over to stand with Lee.

Harry started at Roman for a few minutes then cleared his throat. "You look amazing." He said to Roman.

"You think so? Its not too much is it? I mean, there really isn't nothing in New Mexico to dress up like this for." She said as she smoothed out her dress over her baby bump.

He stepped up to her and touched the dress at her belly. "It's just right, and we won't be in New Mexico." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her ear.

She smiled and shivered a little. "Okay."

Lee smiled, "She looks really good." He whispered to Celes. "Good job."

Celes smiled. "Thank you." She whispered back and leaned on his bicep watching them.

"Come on, don't wait up guys." Harry said and took Romans hand and led her out of the kitchen then popped them to New York after cloak was in place. He walked her out of the alley and up a block. "Eat now, then show." He said leading her to a restaurant that held his reservation. They were led to a table and they sat down. "Order whatever you want they have a little of everything according to the website." He aside

"Ooh, lets see." Roman said as she opened her menu and looked it over. "How about, the steak, mashed potatoes, and the asparagus? Yes, that sounds good. Do they have bread?" She asked looked more. "Ooh, lobster."

Harry laughed. "They probably have bread, and lobster but only that John said if you wanted seafood to only allow you one type. I shall be getting the steak." He said and set his menu down and looked at her. "So want to know what we are going to see?"

"Yes, do tell me what we are going to see. I'm excited." She smiled as she pulled out her phone and typed a quick messages to John saying that she hadn't had seafood all pregnancy long so she was going to have lobster and to have a good night. She smiled more at Harry.

John texted her back she could.

Harry smiled. "Beauty and the Beast." He said and grinned. "And at intermission we get to meet the cast." He added with a wink.

"Really! I mean… Really!" She gave a squealed of excitement! "That is one of my favorite disney movies of all time! Oh!" She squealed again.

"I know." He said grinning. "I've learned how to hone this Hawaiian charm I can pretty much get what I want it... Awesome..." He chuckled. "I wanted it to be good, you don't get taken to stuff like this that often and I did promised."

Roman smiled. "I don't, do I? Oh, this is great. Do you think you can handle it? I mean I know you promised me a few years back, but its okay. Oh, I have to get the soundtrack to this. this will be so good! Oh, maybe two soundtracks." She giggled.

"You can buy anything you want. I'll be getting you a playbill for you to get signed." He said and sat back. When the waitress came he placed their orders and watched her. "And I have secured a town car to take us to the show." He said.

"Really? You went all out for this one. "I think this one is also your favorite movie too, huh?" She teased and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Just like those books you secretly read."

Harry chuckles. "I actually do like this one the best, Celes is all about The Little Mermaid. John always says Lilo and Stitch... I don't know about Lee and Sune, probably Mulan for Sune." He winked and laughed.

Roman giggled. "I like Lilo and Stitch. Well, I like Stitch, John calls me Lilo." She giggled again. "Lee actually," She giggled and leaned forward. "He actually likes the Princess and the Frog. Of course, I think its because Bree loves that move. Poor Rainy hates that movie." She giggled. "But he also like Aladdin too!"

"Well Rainy hate that movie because of my son. And Bree loves to be Tiana." He said. "And Aladdin is Celes' second. It's good. I'm actually really excited for this one though. Been looking forward to it. I was so glad you said yes." He laughed.

"Well you said a show. How could a I resist. Besides, I've been on a musical kick since I've gotten pregnant, and when you said show I know there is going to be music involved." She giggled. "Oh, now I'm really excited!"

Harry smiled. The food came and they ate and then Harry ordered dessert and then they went out to meet the car. They rode over and harry helped her out of the car and then with his hand in the small of her back led her to their seats.

Roman bounced excitedly in her seat. She was nice a full, with good food, and dessert, now they were going to watch an awesome show. She rubbed her baby belly and leaned on Harry a bit as the play started. She really loved it. It was totally amazing and was going on the top of her best dates with Harry list.

Harry watched the show, he started to get nervous towards the end of the first act. When it went into intermission he stood. "Come on Ku'uipo." He said holding out his hand. "Let's go meet the cast."

She giggled and took his hand and bounced a little. "Going to meet the cast. Going to meet the cast. Going to meet the cast." She sang to herself. "This is a really awesome night so far. I've enjoyed myself a lot." She giggled.

"I hope it gets better." He said as he walked her backstage. Luminar was the first they encountered and Roman would finally get a good look at him. "Seamus!" Harry waved.

"Oy! Harry come over bring your wife." He said said waving them over, "Enjoying the show so far Roman?" He asked when they got over to them.

Roman's mouth fell open in shock. "Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?" She asked. "The same Seamus that blew stuff up trying to get spells right? You know you are playing a _French_ character, right? God, how did I not see you?! I mean, Luminar is my favorite character of this movie/show!"

Seamus laughed. "Harry said as much when we talked. Yeah I do the muggle thing now. Magic is good but I'm better at this and me daughter loves it." He chuckled. He side hugged her and took her playbill. "I'll get this signed, the set is set up for you." He said to Harry and left them.

"Come on, Ro and after we will talk I have something for you." He led her to the ballroom set and walked her to the middle under the chandelier as 'Tale as old as time' started to play. "So I have this all planned out." He said and knelt in front of her and fumbled for the box and with shaking hand opened it and held it out. "I love you, I have for a very long time. I won't ever stop. I am your warrior and yes already your husband. But I want to give you a proper proposal a proper engagement and marriage. Please would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked watching her shaking hand holding out the ring.

Roman smiled as she leaned over and cupped his face. She kissed him gently. "I should say no." She told him and giggled. "But, God… Harry, how can a girl resist this." She kissed him again. "Yes."

Harry's face split into a grin. "Really?" He asked. And stood and picked her up and spun her around. "You said yes!"

"Harry!" She laughed. "I'm full and pregnant. Spinning is a no." She said holding on to him.

"Oh sorry." He set her down and held her. "You want the ring?" He asked.

"Hell ya, I want my sparkly." She told him like he was crazy. "Why did I say yes, if I can't have it?" She giggled. "OH! This was so awesome!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back. "I aim to please and do the awesome." He said and slid the ring on her finger. "Come on let's go see the cast before the second act." He kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She giggled and kissed him a few more times. Then she hit his arm. "You are _so_ lucky I'm pregnant _and_ you took me to an awesome show. You were talking to Lee, again, weren't you? I should say just on principle of that!"

Harry chuckled. "Too late, already said yes. And this was my idea completely, no Lee input. I know you better than you think." He led her back to the cast.

"So?" Seamus asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Good on you mate." He said and grinned.

"He cheated." Roman pouted. She smiled brightly and hugged Harry around the middle. "Look!" She showed Seamus her ring. "Its sparkles."

"It's very Rey sparkly." He laughed. "You want to meet the Beast?" He asked her holding out his hand.

Roman giggled. "God, I can't believe you are Luminar! I mean… Your Irish… playing a _French_ character. "Yes, I have to applaud you. You can't even tell you are Irish when you are in character."

"Oh yes, I went to a performing school after Hogwarts." He said leading her away.

Harry grinned as he watched Roman talk with the cast and all of them adore her right away. He pulled out his phone. " _She said yes."_ He texted Lee.

" _GREAT! I bet you are on cloud nine, huh?"_ Lee texted back.

" _Oh yes, yes I am."_ He sent back and put the phone back when they called five minutes to the cast. He walked over. "Come on, Little Alpha, we can go out with them if you're up for it when the plays over." He said into her ear.

She shivered and nodded. "We will see you later. Oh, is your daughter here tonight?" She asked Seamus as she slowly started to walk away with Harry. "I would like to meet her as well!" she called to him.

"His daughter is the same age as Rain and James she's with them at school I don't know if they have met though." He said leading her back to their seats. He held her close thrilled she said yes.

Roman giggled and as she sat down. She linked her arm around his and rubbed her belly. She smiled up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the show. She absolutely loved it. THis was definitely number one favorite date with Harry. She sang quietly with the songs. Now the song Tale as Old as Time would have a new meaning for her. She was always going to remember Harry every time she heard it.

When the show ended Harry led her backstage and they went out with the cast until Ro got tired and then he said his goodbyes, invited Seamus to come round they were in New Mexico but would be headed home soon. Then he popped them home and picked her up and carried her into the house. It was quiet. "Want a snack or drink before bed?" He asked pausing at the kitchen to see Celes in there clearly waiting up. He smiled. "Your wife waits." He whispered in her ear.

Roman rubbed her belly some more. "I…" She giggled quietly. "I want my fish fingers and custard."

Harry chuckled. "Well then." He carried her into the kitchen and was met with Lee sitting at the island.

Celes turned and grinned. "Want your snack?" She asked Roman pushing the food to her where Harry set her.

Roman giggled. "You will never guess where we went today." She sang as she took a fish finger and dipped it in the custard.

"Well, please do tell, we wait in anticipation." Celes giggled sitting down.

Harry chuckled and loosened his tie.

"We went to this awesome restaurant where I got to eat lobster of awesome with the butter sauce." She gave a moan. "And the bread was okay, it wasn't as good as the French bread I got from Godric's Bakery or from New Orleans. Then we had some good dessert too." She giggled. "Harry had to put a silencing charm on me cause I kept moaning at how good it was."

Lee chuckled, "I'll have keep that one in mind."

"Yes, cause she is so sexy when she moans." Harry growled a little.

Celes smiled. "Finish, I want to know where else you want." She said.

"So, after that, Harry arranged for a town car to come and pick us up. A town car!" She giggled as she dipped her fish fingers into her custard and ate it. "Then we went to Broadway!" She gave a squeal. "Broadway! We went to go see Beauty and the Beast!" She squealed in excitement. "OH! It was _so_ _awesome!_ You will never guess who was there. Go on, guess!"

Lee chuckled, "Uh… Pansy?" he asked shooting in the dark with a shrug.

"Nope."

"Um, Dean?" Celes asked.

"Seamus Finnigan!" Roman squealed. " _And_ he played Luminar!"

"Wait... What? He's on Broadway, no! Really?" Celes said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I ran into him about a year back." He said.

"Are we talking about the same Seamus Finnigan that blew up things when he had to practice?" Lee asked.

"Yes! _And_ he went to a performing arts school. I sat there the longest time thinking I _knew_ this person. I just didn't know how or who?" She giggled. "Oh, he _sounded_ like a real Frenchmen. The heavy Irish accented Seamus Finnigan, an actor and not just any actor, a _Frenchmen!_ "

"That's awesome, and it means he sings!" Celes said. She glanced down at Roman's hand and gasped and suddenly felt a million different emotions. "You got her a ring." She whispered she hadn't known about that part.

"Oh, yeah." Roman said. "Then Harry proposed." she said all nonchalantly. "And I said yes." She laughed and held out her hand to show off her new sparkly. "It was so awesome! It really was."

Celes smiled. "He's good at romance." She said. "When he plans it." She said looking at the ring. "It's pretty. I love it." She kissed her cheek and went back to making the cupcakes. She was on an experimenting streak perfecting some of her recipes and had Lee in there taste testing

Roman giggled as she looked at it. She smiled and dipped another fish finger into her custard. "Oh, I also got a playbill signed by the _whole_ caste. And I got you a sound track also sighed. "I can't believe it, Seamus Finnigan. He says he has a daughter James and Rainy's age. I wonder if they know each other."

Lee chuckled, "Maybe, I wouldn't put it past our kids. They are friendly with everyone until they have reason not to be." Lee smiled.

"What ya making?" Roman asked Celes.

"Vanilla orange cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and orange zest." She said. "Um, rum soaked cupcakes with vanilla frosting, lemon cupcakes with vanilla frosting. And triple chocolate cupcakes with creamy chocolate frosting."

"No red velvet?" Harry asked.

"No, I have that one down." She said.

"But lemon cupcakes."

"To bribe Lee to let me experiment." She giggled.

Lee chuckled, "It was the only way I was going to do so."

"Oh! You should do do like my chocolate cookies. Make a chocolate cake with a pumpkin filling, and dip it in dark chocolate." Roman suggested as she giggled.

"Oh, now that may be good! I know those cookies are always good! I love them. You need to make more of those!" He told Roman. "I love your cookies." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Roman blushed deeply and giggled. "Stop!" She told him and threw her half eaten fish finger at him.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "I'll try that, maybe I can do that..." She thought about it and then started to pull stuff out for that.

"Would you like my recipe for my pumpkin filling? I have it written down in a scrapbook from that pregnancy. I figured I could give it to Bryce when he gets older." She smiled.

"Yes, I would." Celes grinned. "You two should go upstairs and change if you're me going to hang out down here I won't be sleeping for a while I feel restless." She smiled.

"Why? Oh, maybe you should have some tea." Roman told her.

"I tried to talk her into drinking some sleepy time tea, but she won't take it. Its been sitting right there." Lee nodded over to the now cold cut of tea.

Celes gave a sheepish smile. "I'm just..." She shook her head. "I've put myself on lockdown. I sleep better when you're here." She said to a Roman softly.

Roman smiled at her. She leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too." She rubbed her nose against hers and giggled.

Celes giggled. "So now we are all engaged up." She said and pulled out the last batch of cupcakes and set them to cool.

She giggled and rocked as she rubbed her belly. "Yes, we are. I think Harry caught me at a good time. Cheater." She giggled. "God, but Seamus! I can't get over that!" She hopped off her seat. "I am gonna find that recipe for you then take a bath." She giggled and kissed Celes. She kissed Lee and kissed Harry.

Celes smiled and watched her leave. "Now she's always going to say you cheated a yes out of her." She pointed out.

"Yeah but she said yes! I'm so relieved and excited." Harry said back.

Lee chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you are excited. How nervous were you? And how did you…" He trailed off and shook his head. He wanted to know how he propose but he didn't want to make Celes uncomfortable… if she was uncomfortable.

"Well was it romantic?" Celes promoted and gave Lee a smile to let him know she was good.

"I proposed in the ballroom set while 'Tale as old as time' played." He said. "I think that's romantic."

"Oh very, good job!" Celes giggled, she was happy he went over the top for Ro, she wouldn't trade the way Lee asked for anything although after seeing Ro's ring she wouldn't mind that. She hummed and withdrew a bit so the boys could talk.

"That is awesome. Dude, a couple months back we were talking and she mentioned something romantic like that. That's cool. What made you think of that?"

"I promised her a broadway show ages ago and it just sort of morphed when I got tickets to Beauty and the Beast… and I just sort of… it all worked out. The ring was the final piece and I just knew she wanted romantic so I went for it." he shrugged and pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Nice, nice." Lee nodded. He looked over to Celes. " _Now_ will you drink the tea?" he asked her.

Celes gave him a smile. "I guess I could." she said and turned on the kettle to make a new pot of sleepy time.

"Good."

Roman came back with a sheet of paper, "Here you go, I wrote it all down. "Its actually pumpkin cheesecake filling. But I think Lee likes it because of the bitterness of the dark chocolate and the little sweetness of the cheesecake."

"I will keep that in mind for the alterations for cake." she said looking over the recipie. The pot started to whistle and she took it off the heat and made her tea. She hummed a little.

Harry watched her and then looked at Roman. "Tired?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I am. I had fun tonight. I really did. We should have bootlegged the show and then we could have showed Celes." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "She would have liked that, come on we will go up to bed and they will follow once Celes' tea kicks in then they will follow, yeah?" he asked.

Celes nodded sipping her tea as she cleaned up her mess.

"Okay." She kissed Celes and then followed Harry talking a mile a minute about the play like he wasn't there or hadn't seen what she saw.

Lee chuckled. "She really loved the play."

Celes smiled. "He did good, she got a big over the top proposal and he got her to say yes." she laughed and finished cleaning up and turned to him holding her cup close to her chest. "Shes happy, I'm so happy she's happy."

"Me too. So, about these cupcakes. Are you trying to make the right ones for a party that will be coming up soon?" He asked and smiled at her.

Celes gave a mock shocked look. "Well how did you know?" she asked and giggled. "Yes, I am. I want to pick the perfect ones and I'm going to try to make her cookies into cupcakes." she said. "She may like those the most."

"That sounds good. "You going to experiment with colors too? I think it would be fun if there was lots of rainbows. I notice she has been gravitating to rainbow stuff. But then again it could be cause they remind her of Rainbow Dash. You know that could be really fun if you had cupcakes to represent each pony."

Celes smiled. "You are so in my head right now, that's exactly what I was thinking. Groupings of each pony themed out." she giggled and yawned. "I'm excited."

"And tired. Finally, success!" Lee put her but in the sink and picked her up. "Up to bed we go. I'll help you tomorrow. Maybe we can send Ro off with the boys and the kids somewhere and we can finish bouncing ideas off each other." He kissed her neck and gave it a little growl.

Celes shivered and giggled. "I'd like that, Lee." she whispered and kissed his neck in return and giggled again.

"Good, now the trick is to get them out the house for a while, where should we tell them to go?" He asked as he slowed down his pace so they didn't get to the room so fast while talking out their plan. "Cause I know she would be content watching reruns of My Little Pony but after a while she will start to seek you out, _especially_ when she smells the sweetness of cupcakes."

"Mmm, well Sune and John have been thinking about a day at the Zoo and Gardens and Aquarium maybe they can do that tomorrow and take Ro along." she said leaning her head on his shoulder enjoying their plotting.

"Didn't they already do that. They are going to go again?" he asked.

Celes frowned. "Oh yeah, oh maybe Alan can take them for the afternoon over at his house." she suggested.

"Oh, that would be interesting. You know he needs some Damon time as well." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, they can destroy his kitchen not ours." she said and looked up at Lee. "Dai is a good boy though, he just likes to torture you. I think he remembers you sometimes." she giggled.

"Yeah, why don't he torture Harry? They played all the time. Little brat, I'll get him one day, I'll get him good!" He said with a dark chuckle. "And Vinny won't be there to help or stop."

Celes giggled. "And that one day you shall take a video of said getting because Roman will want to see it." she said and kissed his neck and gave a tiny moan against it. She pressed her face into it and sighed.

Lee chuckled. "No, Celes wants to see it. Ro would probably skin me." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll send Alan an owl tomorrow and see what he can do, if not, maybe we can send John and Ro a head to San Diego to find us a place to stay for a bit during Comic-Con. Will the kids be tagging along… well, the older ones, I assume so. The littler ones do you think we should have someone watch them? I don't think John will be able to enjoy himself if he has to watch the kids as well."

"The only kids we have old enough are in Britain, Lark, Nick and the girls could go… maybe we can get Alan to watch the rest of the brood." she said. "You have to be eighteen or older for comic con." she added so he understood.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That is good to know. Yeah, I think Alan would do well. They all love their Pop-pop." He chuckled again. "Yeah, maybe Lark, Nick, Evie, and Ski can all come and have a little vacation with the parents."

"Mmm, before both girls pop." she giggled. "We will have to be going back to Britain after that I think."

"Yeah, and it will give Lark and Evie a little break from little Hazel." Lee said with a nod. "Two grandbabies. Third one on his way. They are good kids. I will admit, I do miss my little Ri." he smiled.

"I know you do, you just adore that little girl. And she has her Granddaddy wrapped." she teased him.

"Yes, she does. Its a shame, but she does, she really does." Lee smiled and walked into the room. He smiled when he found Roman falling asleep but still trying to talk. He set Celes down on the bed. "Still talking about the night?" He whispered to Harry.

Harry gave a sleepy smile. "She's going to…" he paused and chuckled when she fell asleep mid sentence. "Fall asleep in the middle."

Celes gave a giggled and crawled under the covers and snuggled close to Roman and kissed her cheek. "She had a good night." she whispered.

Lee nodded as he took off his robe and crawled in behind Celes. "I think she thoroughly enjoyed it. She will be remembering that night for a while." He reached over and ran the back of his fingers over Roman's cheek.

Harry nodded and watched Roman sigh and smile at Lee's touch. He smiled himself and snuggled down behind her and shut his eyes. "I am sleeping now, I didn't sleep well last night cause I was nervous about today." he yawned and within seconds was asleep.

Celes smiled. "Its good, and she said yes." she whispered and rolled over so she could press her face into Lee's chest. "I'm happy for them." she mumbled and fell asleep before anything else could be said.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. He rubbed Celes' back and then fell asleep soon after. He was happy they were all happy.

The next day. Roman woke up early, as always. She looked around and had to wiggle out of Harry's hold a little at a time so that he didn't wake him up or the others. Once she was free she relieved herself in the bathroom and then made her way around the house in looking for Sune yet again. It had been like this for a while. She wake up to pick on him and spend most of the morning looking for him. Sneaky little fox liked to hide from her in the morning. She giggled a little as she cleared her mind and quieted her thoughts. She ended up finding him in Chuck's room curled up next to him in his little fox form. Roman pulled out her phone and took pictures of him in Chuck's crib. Celes was going to love that. She carefully reached in and picked Sune up. She gently rubbed Chuck's head in soothing him in his sleep. When she was sure he was back to sleep she walked out his nursery and gave a little giggle. "Found you!" She told Sune and rubbed her cheek in his fur. "What were you doing in Chuck's crib?"

Sune made a little fox noise and then leapt from her arms changing back into a person. "He was having a nightmare about killer ponies." he chuckled and picked Roman up. "Feeling like you need to pick on me again, Little Goddess?" he asked growled into her neck.

She giggled. "Of course I need to pick on you again. I always want to pick on you." she kicked her legs a little. "Killer ponies, eh? Maybe he shouldn't watch My Little Pony with me. Poor thing."

"Probably not." Sune chuckled and carried her through the house. "What would you like to do this morning while we wait for our family to wake up?" he asked her.

She smiled and gently blew on his neck. "We can watch tv for a little bit. I don't mind." She told him and blew on his neck again.

Sune shivered a little and walked her into the media room. "Is that all you want to do?" he asked as he set her down and then sat right next to her pulling her half on top of his lap and running his hands down the sides of her body.

"She shivered a little and smiled. "Maybe not, but for now, yes." She giggled as she slid her hand over his chest and down the side his side. She licked his neck and gave a little moan.

"Mmm." he made the sound in his throat as he pulled Roman more onto his lap to straddle him. "Roman… I think we are not heading for watching tv." he whispered as his hand slid up and under her shirt and danced lightly up her baby bump to her swollen breasts and he rolled one of her nipples.

She shivered and giggled. "That is because you are impatient. Its all about the tease." She kissed him and leaned against his chest. She pressed her lips to his neck and moaned. THen she brushed her lips up his neck to his jaw. Her fingers ran through his hair, and circled around his ear and trailed his fingers down he jugular.

Sune moaned and smiled a little. "Oh I like the tease, I am the King of tease." he whispered and ran his other hand up and started to roll her nipples as he leaned forward and kissed up her neck and nipped at her ear and then licked the outside of it with a moan in her ear. He smiled when he felt her lower herself down so that they were pressed together through their clothes.

Roman shivered and gave a little giggle. "Well, King meet the queen." She gave a moan and kissed down his neck. He kissed the front of it to the other side. She kissed up to his ear and sucked on his earlobe. "Mmm, Sune," She breathed in his ear. "You smell so good."

Sune shivered and pressed it her. "You smell pretty good yourself, Watashi no ai." he whispered back to her and moaned as he took in her scent. "I love the way you feel when you touch me." he whispered. "Like lotus blossoms brushing against my skin softly in a tub of warm water. We need to take more baths together." he said and let his hands loop around behind her and trail up her back. He kissed her lips and moaned against them.

She moaned as she kissed him back. "I like baths. Baths are good." She nipped his chin. "Are you going to wash me and molest me as you do so?" She giggled and gave him a kissed him again. "God, I love your hands on me. So warm, strong, but gentle at the same time." She kissed him a couple of times then wiggled off his lap. "However, I have to go pick on my Celes now." She giggled as she tried to crawl away.

Sune laughed and let her. "Well I guess if you're going to go tease Celes, I'll just have to go hide from you again." he said and like a cheshire cat started to fade.

"OH! I knew it! I bet you followed me around the house as I have tried looking for you! That is cheating! I have no powers! I want to do that though." She said sitting on her knees.

"When your powers come back we will teach you how to adapt the skill." he said and lifted her chin and kissed her. "Now go get Celes before she wakes up and finds someone else to mess with, shes in a playful mood today." he chuckled.

She giggled and shivered. "Oh, lookie. I have a new sparkly." She show him her new ring Harry gave her.

Sune lifted her hand and looked at it. "Its very pretty, and who gave you this sparkly which you are wearing on a very important finger?"

"Harry." She told him. "He wants to marry me properly. the first time he asked I said no.: she shook her head. "I would have said no again but… he put so much into his proposal. It would have crushed him if I said no. So, he cheated."

Sune smiled at her. "You liked it though, and you want to marry him properly as much as he wants to marry you properly." he whispered. "I see you Little Goddess." he kissed her. "That is a beautiful ring for a beautiful lady."

Roman smiled as she looked at the ring. "Thank you." She told him. She gave a giggle and stood up. She kissed him. "And you are right. I do." She kissed him a few more times and then walked off back to the group room. She crawled into the bed… more liked jumped and wiggled her way back between Harry, Celes. "Its a beautiful morning. Its a beautiful day, I have a lady, I'm gonna touch this way." She sang as she slid her hands around Celes to her ass and pulled her towards her.

Celes gave a gasping moan as she came awake and found she was instantly aroused. "Oh, my God." she whispered and kissed Roman and moaned again. "You taste good, like fruit and Sune." she whispered. "Have you been playing with the fox?" she pressed into Roman and shivered.

She giggled. "I have figured out why I haven't been finding him in the mornings. Lucky for me, Chuck had a nightmare last night so he slept with him." She giggled and kissed Celes some more. She moaned and and squeezed her ass some more. "My lady, you have slept long enough. Now its time for some touching." She giggled as she slid her hands up her night shirt. "Why, Celes, you wear no panties."

Celes shivered and giggled. "I anticipated this." she whispered it and moaned again as she lifted a leg out of the way so Roman would touch her. She ached for it, she seemed to lately. She loved just laying around with Roman lately. She wanted to do that, bake and plan the baby shower. She was nesting, she knew she was. She kissed Roman and then down her neck and rolled her hips a little. "Roman." she moaned. "Please…"

ROman moaned as she slid her fingers into her core. "God… so hot." She told her. She rolled her over a little and started to pump her fingers in and out of her core. She kissed her and slid her tongue inside her mouth. She swirled it around and moaned again. She enjoyed touching Celes. Part of it was wanting to be with Celes because she was pregnant and the other part was a need to touch her and know she was there. She didn't have the connection but she knew she could touch her every chance could get. She kissed down her neck, leaving hickies as she did.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and arched into Roman. "God… yes…" she whispered and ran her hands over Roman's body. Her eyes rolled back and shut and she gave a whimpering moan. She loved when Roman touched her, everything about the way she did. No one else touched her how Roman did, there was just something about it that was so unique and beautiful. She hooked her leg over Roman's hip and pressed closer causing Roman's fingers to go deeper and she gasped and moaned.

Harry woke up to the sound of Celes' gasped out moan and smiled a little. The girls were touching again. He wanted to join but knew they needed it. He listened, he knew Roman was starting to have a hard time not feeling Celes. They would be out and she would just stop so she could text and check on Celes. When the connection came back he sensed it would be happy and sad at the same time.

Roman moaned as she pumped her fingers a little faster. She reached further into her and found her g-spot. She pumped her fingers into her and would wiggle her fingers over it as she tickled her spot. She moaned and licked down her neck and sucked on it. "God…" She moaned. "Time to wake everyone up." She whispered to her and sucked on her earlobe.

Celes gave a tiny scream each time Roman tickled her g-spot. "God… Roman…" she panted and looked at her as she pulled back and kissed her. She wanted to touch her too but she felt so good she couldn't seem to make her hands do anything but rub up and down Roman's body. Over her belly, her breasts, down over her core area which was hot and wanting. She shivered hard and screamed out a little moan and pushed into Roman harder and rolled her hips faster. "I...I… oh Roman please…" she begged.

Roman shivered and pumped her fingers faster. She pressed her thumb to her clit and rubbed it. "Please, what?" She asked her. "How badly do you want it?"

Celes whimpered and moaned. "Roman… p-please… I want it… so bad… please." she begged her and rolled her hips faster. "Please…." she squealed and her hips jerked a little.

Roman gave a little growl and kissed her neck. "I'm going to mark you." She whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. She kissed the side of her neck and started to put her name in hickies on it.

Celes' entired body jerked and she moaned out her orgasm and panted as she made it easier for Roman to leave her mark. She rolled her hips and jerked again and shuddered. "God…" she whispered and shut her eyes tightly. "I love you."

She nodded and moaned as she continued to mark her.

"God, you women." Lee shivered and moaned. He reached over and ran a hand over Roman's back.

"Right!" Harry said and rubbing his hand over Celes' arm.

Celes shivered. "I… can't help myself." she whispered.

"Oh, really? And while we were in the bed too! What are you going to do to help _us_?" He asked as he ran a hand down Celes' other arm.

Roman giggled. "Nothing." She told them and licked Celes' neck. "Marked." She bounced out of the bed. "Bath time."

Harry sat up with a growl and went to grab for her and fell out the bed. "You little nymph." he growled and got up and followed Roman into the bathroom.

Celes giggled and sat up slowly and looked at Lee. "That was good." she said rubbing it in a little.

"Oh, you little Minx!" he growled and reached for her.

Celes giggled again. "Awe, awe, awe." she wagged a finger at him as she moved away from him on the bed, she heard Roman squeal. "You have to work for this, today I play." she giggled.

Lee chuckled as he got out the bed, "So a shower with everyone it is." He said as he walked around the bed and scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey, Harry, what did you catch over there? I seemed to have caught a Minx."

Harry chuckled. "I caught me a nymph." he said. He was cradling Roman in his arms. "We all gonna have a shower?" he asked.

Celes kicked her feet. "Unhand me you caveman." she demanded giggling.

Lee chuckled and smacked her ass a couple of times. "Not going to happen."

"Hey! That's my wife! Unhand her!" Roman said as she kicked her legs. "Both of you cavemen! Unhand us!"

"Oh, no. Not after what you two did and then denied us." Harry said and started to work her out of her nightgown.

"Hey! foul!" Celes called.

Roman squealed. "These are my nightgowns!" She said clutching the front of it to her chest. "They aren't going to look good on you. Celes! Help! Help!"

Lee chuckled, "Get her, Harry, be careful, she is a slippery one too." He said as he held Celes tightly so she wouldn't get loose.

Harry tugged on the nightgown until it ripped and came off of Roman. "Oh look… flesh." he moaned a little and leaned down and nipped her breasts

Roman shivered and have a little squeal. She shivered, "C-cheating!" She whimpered.

Lee moaned, "Oh, yeah, that totally looks right. What do you think?" He asked Celes. "Looks right to you?"

Celes moaned and nodded against her will. "Y-yes… oh cheating." she whispered and tried to shut her legs tightly as her core throbbed with need again.

Harry chuckled and moaned and carried Roman into the shower and flipped on the water and kissed her as the two shower heads started to spray them with hot water. He slid her down and made her wrap her legs around him and thrust his tongue into her mouth and moaned against it.

Lee walked into the shower, pulling Celes' night shirt off. "Look, hot water." He told her as he allowed some of the water to spray over them. "Don't you like the hot water?" he asked as he pressed his face into her neck and kissed it. He moaned and sucked on it as well.

Celes gave a tiny shiver and moan and nodded. "What is with this today…" she moaned and attempted to get away with little success, she actually didn't want to get away, her whole body was screaming for her to stop trying.

Lee chuckled, "Its called having fun;" He kissed her and pressed her against one of the walls that had hot water pouring down it. "Time to have more fun though." He kissed down his neck to her shoulder and made her wrap her legs around his hips. He moaned as he slid his hands up the side of her body and kissed down to her collarbones.

Roman gave a moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast more into Harry. She laced her fingers through his hair and gently pulled on it. She rolled her hips and tried to press more into him. "Harry…" She moaned.

Harry shivered and nodded. He lifted her a bit and lowered her onto him and moaned as he filled her. "God you feel..." He moaned and pressed her back into the other wall and started to slowly thrust into her.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips and ran her finger over his biceps and shoulders. She shivered as her core ached for him. "Lee... M-make me s-sing an e-erotic song." She moaned.

He smiled, "As you wish." He whispered and thrust into her. He moaned as she tighten around him in her orgasm he made her have. He kissed up her neck to her lips. He slipped his tongue past her lips and rubbed it against her tongue. He just loved the feel of her ring against his tongue. He moaned as he pressed them harder into the wall and made her breast squish against his chest. He held her by her thighs and pumped faster into her.

Roman moaned and shivered as she locked her ankles around Harry's hips. She pulled on his hair and kissed him. She nipped his lower lip and moaned as she rolled her hips, enjoying the way he was string to make her crazy.

Harry moaned and growled a little as he slid his hands down to her ass. He would have liked to press harder against her but he knew she was pregnant and it was harder. He moaned and squeezed her ass and helped her move on him as he picked up pace a bit.

Celes held Lee tightly with her legs and arms enjoying being smashed up against him. God it was hot, she gave a screaming moan and rolled her hips with his thrusts. He made her so crazy sometimes, all she wanted to do was give him his song. She pressed her face onto his neck and screamed.

Lee moaned as he thrust into her harder and faster, enjoying her screams. He was also enjoying the way she felt against him. She was always so small and easy to maneuver around and man handle. He kissed her shoulder and bit into it as he gave a little growl. He kissed up her neck. He pulled her to him as he thrust into her and moaned louder.

Roman shivered as she rolled her hips some more. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth as she slid her tongue into his mouth, enjoying his taste. She shivered and rolled her hips more. "Harry…" she moaned. She tucked her head under his chin and went along for the ride as her body started to tighten.

Harry moaned and held Roman and thrust harder as he felt her tighten. He was enjoying her docile nature, it was one of the things she did that make him want her he kissed the top of her head and moaned as his orgasn tingled in his Lower back. "Ro..." He whispered to only her.

Celes continued to scream as her juices flowed from her and onto her and Lee's legs. She was enjoying that they were slightly unhinged. She screamed out a moan and kissed along his shoulder and then nipped the end with a screamed out growl. Her body started to tighten, shake, and jerk with a need for release.

Lee shook and shivered as his own body started to demand a release. He kissed Celes hard on her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, demanding her response. He slid a hand between them and pressed his fingers to her clit and rubbed it. He looked at her and smiled. "You're my dirty girl, aren't you?" He whispered so that only she could hear it.

Roman shivered and moaned loudly as her orgams hit her. She shivered and held tightly to Harry. She was vaguely aware of Celes screaming. She panted a little and moaned. She kissed Harry's neck and pressed her face into it.

Harry gave a little growl of his own as his body released into Roman, he pumped a few more times and then just held her while they reveled in the after effects of the sex.

Celes' eyes flew open wide and she screamed as her body came hard. She gripped whatever part of Lee she could find and her whole body jerked and tightened around him. She screamed again as her juices flooded out of her and the she just held Lee panting.

Lee growled out his own orgams as he pumped into a few more times. He panted as she kissed Celes' neck and held her tight. He shivered a few times as he felt Celes jerk in his arms a few times.

Roman played with Harry's wet hair. She had mixed feelings going on and she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She knew for sure part of her was upset but she didn't know why. She sighed a little. "Down, caveman, down." She told Harry. "I need to wash and get dressed. I think I shall dress like Nightmare Moon today." She said as she thought about her outfit.

Harry nodded and set her down and the held her until he was sure she was steady and then watched her closely sensing the shift. "Ro, you okay?" He asked softly as he helped her wash out of habit of being in a shower with her.

"We should... Probably get cleaned up." Celes whispered still panting and jerking. "We have... Stuff..." She moaned quietly.

Lee nodded and held Celes. "Just… wait until you stop jerking then I'll let you go." he told her. He wanted to make sure she was steady before he put her back on her feet.

"I'm good!" Roman smiled up at Harry.

Harry nodded and helped her wash. He glanced at Lee and Celes and found them barely moving apart. He sighed a tiny bit and after Roman was done he started to wash himself.

Celes finally got down but Lee held her till she was steady. By the time that happened Roman and Harry were out of the shower. She looked up at Lee and gave a blush and smile and turned to wash her body off.

Lee smiled and kissed her neck. He washed himself. "So, today, I think we can send Ro with John and Sune. I figured Harry could stay with us to help taste test. I know you want cupcakes but what else kind of foods do you want there?"

"I was going to do a special fish fingers and custard treat for her. Um… I don't know I thought I'd ask you… maybe burgers like mini sliders?" she asked him as she rubbed her body down with her wash and looked back at him in the other spray of water.

"Humm… lets see. I think I can do that. Fish fingers in the the shapes of ponies, little sliders, veggie trays. Oh, you know what? I can get those cheese crackers that in shapes of fishes. They sometimes come in rainbow colors."

"Oh! Oh that's good. I thought I could make mac and cheese since she likes mine. Maybe potato salad?" she started the process of washing her hair.

"How about a regular salad, and then I could set up stuff that you can add to your salad. Like a salad bar, And of course lots of French bread. She loves fresh French bread."

"Yes! Oh I could make that… if she'd think its good." she frowned a little. "Lately my baking has been… on the back burner I think I'm out of practice." she whispered more to herself as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Lee turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, "Really?" He asked. "Last night they seemed good. The bread we can pick up somewhere else."

Celes nodded. "Maybe a trip to New Orleans is in order to get the kind she likes." she said and went over to where they kept clothes in the room and pulled out a long sweater in blue and a pair of skinny jeans. She pulled them on and then grabbed some liquorice so she could get her hair to style quick in a mound of curls with blue tips. She smiled a little, "I need to go check on Ro and then maybe over breakfast we can make that suggestion to the guys and Ro?" she asked as she picked up her grey flat boots.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said as he dried off and started to dress.

Celes smiled up at him. "Hey, guess what?" she whispered stepped closer to him. "I love you." she said and kissed his chin and took off towards the closet to check on Roman. She poked her head in and then walked in and smiled. "Hey Ro!" she said and sat down to put her boots on.

"Hi." Ro said tossing close behind her. The room was a mess. "God, why don't I have any ideas!" She growled. She looked more at the dark blue tulle skirt. "I want to war that, but I can't it won't work! OH! I know! It can!" She walked over to the other side of the closet and pulled on black leggings. Then she pulled on a black t-shirt and pulled on the dark blue tuly skirt that had glitter all over it. She ate the licorice and her long dark hair turned blue as the kist and had glitter in it as well. "Tada! Nightmare Moon!"

Celes smiled and held up a pair of half moon earrings. "This should make it complete?" she asked softly pushing some of her hair back off her shoulder. "Blue seems to be the theme today as well. You look cute." she pointed out.

"Thank you." She smiled and rubbed her belly. She looked in the mirror and frowned a little. "I'm not delicate, you know." She whispered to herself. "I'm not delicate."

Celes dropped her hand and frowned. "Baby Girl, what's wrong?" she asked walking up behind her and looking at her face in the mirror.

Roman looked at her through the mirror, "Nothing just thinking out loud. I'm hungry now! I think, I want stuffed french toast. Don't that sound yummy?"

Celes gently turned her around. "Very good, we can ask Lee when we get downstairs. Talk to me, we don't have the connection and you're doing what I do right now. Please, let me help you feel better." she said and ran her thumb over Roman's wrist.

Roman shook her head. "I'm fine. I swear."

Celes sighed. "When you need to talk, please come to me okay." she whispered and rubbed her belly. "I love you." she kissed her gently and then a little rougher and nipped her bottom lip. "Lets feed that baby." she giggled.

Roman smiled and grabbed some black flats. She followed Celes down to the kitchen. "stuffed french toast!" She told Lee. "Stuff it with some peach and cream! Oh, we should have peaches and cream french toast! I made it a million times while I was pregnant with Bryce. I know that recipe by heart!"

Lee chuckled, "Well you sit there and tell me what goes in it, okay."

"Fine," She sighed. "You will need canned peaches and whipping cream, and some of that french bread we have left. Oh, give me a knife, I'll cut it!"

"Uh, no. No knife work for you." Lee said as he pulled out a pan. "How about you assemble it and I'll give you all the ingredients, yes?"

"Okay."

Lee nodded and started to get all the ingredients that she told him. "You know, you look cute today."

"Thank you." Roman said as she started to layer the bread. She looked up when John and some of the kids came in. "Morning!"

John took her in. "Morning, I see you're rocking the Nightmare Moon look I approve this message." he said and kissed her forehead.

Celes got up on a stool on John's other side and nudged him and then leaned a little puckering her lips at him.

John chuckled and kissed her puckered lips. "And you look cute as well."

"Not as cute as Ro." she whispered and kissed him again and then leaned back up as Sune and Harry and more kids walked in. "Our whole family is awake today at an early hour."

"This is normal." Sune said to her and tugged her hair and turned to Roman and ran his fingers through her hair. "I like the blue, Ro." he whispered to her.

Roman shivered and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Could you do aquamarine for me though one day soon?" he whispered to her and then kissed her softly a few times. "I love that color on you."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I think I can do that." She giggled.

Lee smiled as he watched them. "So mum is making her peaches and cream french toast. What else do you guys want?" He asked the kids.

"I want eggs in a basket!" Vinny declared loudly which was no usually her way. "And so does Dai-Dai!"

Celes gave her daughter and smile. "Baby why do you want that?"

"Papa made it and I liked it and so did Dai-Dai." she said as if that was common knowledge.

"Okay then." Celes said with a look at her father that said 'Wow you got her to speak her mind without provoking her."

"She always speaks her mind. Its just the matter of listening when she has something to say. Isn't that right, sweet baby." John smiled and poked Vinny's little nose.

"Yes, Papa. Mama has just been busy lately with the new baby coming. I understand." she hugged her mother around the middle.

Celes gave a little start and looked at her daughter as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh." she whispered.

Lee smiled, "Hey, where's mine?" he asked Vinny.

Vinny looked at him and then smiled, hed been nice to her Dai-Dai lately. She walked over and hugged his leg. "You have been nice, and even when you're mean I still like having you as one of my Daddies." she said to him and then went back over to Damon and took his hand and led him to a place for them to sit.

Damon gave Lee the stink eye the whole time they walked over to their spot at the table.

Lee smiled at him and stuck out his tongue as if to say: "Ha-ha! I got a hug from Vinny and you didn't." he chuckled and started to pull out things for eggs in a basket.

Roman gave a little frown. "But I'm making peaches and cream french toast. It already has bread."

"Its okay, They will get a little bit of it but the eggs in the basket will be… hey, where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm done making the french toast. I'm going to go watch tv. _Obviously_ , what I make isn't important." she told him and walked out the kitchen.

"What… what just happened?" Lee asked confused on what happened.

Celes sighed. "Belle got upset with her sister." she said and smiled a little and followed Roman out the kitchen. "Stop, stop. Hey come on stop." she said and stopped Roman and then knelt down in front of Roman's belly. "Hey you, calm down." she whispered to Belle and looked up at Roman as she rubbed her belly.

Roman blinked as she felt Belle give a little hard kick. She rubbed the spot she kicked. "Celes… You still love me, right? I mean… this morning in the shower… we were different… you and Lee was a little wild and Harry and I… well… I just feel that sometimes the boys treat me a little too delicately."

Celes smiled and kissed her belly. "Yes, I still love you." she stood and grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to her lips and kissed her wrist. "Baby Girl, I'm never going to stop loving you. You're mine, and I'm yours we _belong_ together forever." she whispered. "And the boys… the boys are just… their… you're acting like me a lot and its not your fault, so they feel like they need to be delicate with you. But they still love you and I know they still know who you are without a baby inside." she said and stepped closer and looked into her eyes. "Its okay, I promise it won't stay that way. _You_ are the original badass."

Roman laughed. She pressed her forehead to Celes and sighed a little. "Its just… its weird a little. Like… well, I mean us being in the same place having sex with the boys. Usually I'm more secure about these things but… I can't feel any of you guys and its upset me that I couldn't feel you or Lee. You two were just… unhinged and usually its me and Harry. Or if we are in the same room as you guys its like we match each other but we didn't match. None of us matched." She frowned. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

Celes giggled. "Its okay, yes I understand it. And Lee and I do unhinged a lot more than we used to. Harry just misses you I think that's why he's been so soft. You're in front of him everyday but he seems to be having a hard time." she said softly.

Roman sighed, "I think he is taking advantage of my soft nature and overdoing it." She rubbed her belly. She smiled, "Maybe I should tie him up, huh?"

Celes giggled. "Maybe this afternoon, I thought… well Lee and I thought it would be fun for you, John, and Sune to take the kids to spend the day with Daddy Alan." she said as she coaxed Roman back towards the kitchen.

"No, I want to stay home with you." She said holding Celes' hand as she followed her back to the kitchen.

Celes looked at her. "All you want to do is go out lately." she said. "You burnt out on globe trotting with Harry?" she asked letting the subject drop of spending the day at Alan's until she could figure out a way to make it happen, she really needed to work on those cupcakes to perfect them. It would take time.

"Well, I'm always going out with him, and I know you are nesting." She giggled. "You are nesting. Usually, I don't nest until a month before the baby is ready to be here. But, I want to go out with you." She nuzzled her neck. "Or, we can go to our house. I want to cuddle with you."

Celes giggled. "I am nesting, I've been collecting things for Belle's room." she admitted. "And I've ordered her a ton of periwinkle clothes...:" she gave a sheepish smile. "I got a hold of a tablet and went a little… crazy." she said. "I haven't told the boys yet so shh, but…" she trailed off as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Its okay, I've ordered an extreme amount of tule." She whispered and giggled.

Lee looked up and gave a little smile. "We okay?" He asked. He had already told the guys about the plan of the day.

Celes smiled and kissed Roman's cheek and sat her in a chair. "We are, but I need to go into the pantry for something and you are tall please come with me." she said to Lee and kissed Roman's cheek again. "I'm going to get you something special." she whispered and then took Lee's arm and brought him into the pantry with her. "Okay we got a problem, Ro wants to stay home today with me because she knows I've been nesting and would like to do that." she winced a little as she led the way to the snack stash she had for Roman and noted she'd have to move it after this.

Lee frowned. "I had just got done telling the guys our plan." He sighed. "How are we going to get her out the house, now?" He rubbed his chin. There must be something she is willing to go do… without you. You, know, maybe the kids can get her to go out. Maybe there is something they would want to do."

"Or Sune, she seems very attracted to him right now. Like its me and then its him." she winced again. "Sorry." she said and kissed Lee's chin. "It it helps your top two for me right now." she said and got to the snack stash. "Okay in the top of that shelf I have a bag full of sweets from Honeydukes could you please get me two cauldron cakes and a chocolate frog?" she asked.

"What?" He reached up and got them. "What is this?" He asked her.

"My secret bribe Roman stash." she said. "I usually keep it in my workroom but I don't have one here." she said with a blush.

"Oh, you know, we could have made you one." Lee told her. "You just didn't say anything and I forgot."

"Oh, I was gonna just link mine from home like the other houses." She said. "It's okay." She poked into the bag and got out what she wanted and looked up at him. "Please don't tell Roman about this and don't take it. I don't come and binge in it strictly for Ro and all that." She blushed.

Lee smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are cute when you blush over things you do for Ro." He put the bag back. "I shall not touch it."

"You are great." She kissed his cheek. "Come on, I need to think at Sune so he can help." She said and then jumped on his back. "Mush!"

Lee laughed and then ran back to the door, purposely bouncing her as he went. He then walked back to the kitchen and sat her on a chair. "Okay, smells good in here." He said as he went back to the stove. "I can take over, Ro." He told her as he tried to take the spatula from her.

"No! _You_ sit! I'm finishing. Geeze!" She told him as she smacked his hand with the spatchula. "Go!"

"Okay, okay." He said rubbing the back of his hands. "She kicked me out of my own kitchen.

"Some days she just wants to cook." Harry laughed and leaned over. "What's that?"

"Presents for my Roman." Celes grinned and blushed a little.

"Isn't she cute when she blushes when she wants to give Roman a gift?" Lee asked and pinched Celes' cheek.

"Presents, what kind of presents?" Roman asked as she flipped the turkey sausage.

"I have cauldron cakes and a chocolate frog." She said going to stand next to her. She kissed her cheek and started thinking at Sune loudly.

Sune smiled and got up. "So Roman, I would like to play today." He said to her softly.

"Play? What kind of play?" She asked as her mind started to kick up. And she tried to quiet her thoughts but she always got excited about playing with Sune. "What do you want to play?"

"Maybe tag or hide and seek I promise to not cheat." He said and nipped her ear.

Celes slipped away and let Sune work his magic. She stood between Harry and Lee happily.

Lee smiled. "See, I knew you were clever." He wispered to Celes. He kissed the top of her head. They all ate breakfast and Sune took charge in distracting Roman for the day. They ended up leaving with the kids to play hide and seek at Alan's house. Roman knew hiding places there and she wanted to take the kids to have a little advantage over Sune since he could read thoughts and do his Cheshire cat trick. Lee finished cleaning the kitchen and brought out all of Celes' stuff. "Okay lets go with the easiest ponies. Applejack and Rainbow Dash. What ya got in mind for their cupcakes?"

"The apple jack ones will be orange vanilla with vanilla frosting and Fonda shaped into Cowboy hats. Rainbow dash I was thing rainbow colored frosting on a chocolate cupcake with little sugar glass lightening bolts in light blue." She said and grinned up at him. "What do we think?"

"Oh... I thought we were coming up with flavors for them. Like Applejack would have apple flavoring and Rainbow Dash would have a cotton candy taste to it. You know because of the clouds." He shrugged. "I can help you with the coloring. Harry is gonna do all the taste testing anyways."

"Oh! I like that but I'll still theme them out... Pinky is Cotton candy... Rainbow is... Hmm like... I don't know." Celes frowned.

"She like dark chocolate cause she's a badass." Harry said. "And I wore my fat pants for this." He snapped his sweat pants.

Celes giggled. "dork."

Lee laughed. "Weirdo! Pinky Pie is all about the party. So she is sweet... Pop Rocks! Cause she eats rock candy. Then Rainbow Dash can be cotton candy... or keep Pinky Pie as cotton candy and Rainbow Dash as a sweet and sour kind if thing... like those sour patch kids."

"Sour patch is good, we could do pop rocks with the cotton candy like put them on top!" Celes said idea flowing a bit more. "Oh! And Nightmare moon dark chocolate with purple starry night chocolate frosting on top! And little moons" She said excitedly.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, and for Spike you can do a sprite cake with gummy worms. Cause he enjoyed those nasty cupcakes with the worms. And for Rarity you can do a Coca-Cola cake and put some kind of sugar jewel."

"Yes! Oh and for the cutie mark crusaders we could do like three fruity flavors." Celes squealed. "Oh this is great!" She said and kissed both boys and headed for the pantry for supplies.

Harry chuckled. "There is going to be a sugar rush that night make sure she gets lots of water." He nodded towards where Celes disappeared.

"Oh, I'm not gonna be there. I'll just help set up and then we are going to have a guys night." He reached over and pinched Harry's cheek. "My poor Baby misses me, don't you?" He cooed at him and chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "I do miss you, my best mates been avoiding me because of the lady inside." He said. "I haven't heard from Harmon in weeks."

"Really? I haven't heard from Leelane either." Lee shrugged. "Maybe they are taking a step back until after the baby?" He shrugged. Truth be told he was not worried about them. He was still pissed off at them so he could care less what they did or do unless it was with his body.

"I hope so, they stressed Celes and Ro out. And Celes is merged with Cecil now isn't she?" Harry asked as he walked over the fridge to get some water.

"Yes, he is. They are pretty good together as well. Ro likes them both. And I must say, Cecil is actually pretty good too. A little eccentric at times but he's okay. And he really does balance out Celes a little more. Makes her more sure of herself and for once I feel like I can hang out with Celes without her expecting sex. I like the whole cuddling and spending time without the expectation of something at the end of the day. Its less pressure, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I do know, and she seems to really, really like it. I like spending time with her more too… she's more like Celes from school." he noted.

"Okay boys, we got a lot of work to do!" Celes announced coming out of the pantry arms full of stuff. "There's more, someone get it for me."

"You know I was thinking with Flutter Shy we can do a lemon cake with pink lemonade on time. She reminds me of a lemonade kind of pony." Lee said as he walked over to get the other stuff.

"Oh! Oh that's good, I like that… and little butterflies on top." she giggled. "Oh you are good."

"I know nothing of this show… except Discord should be red velvet." Harry said laughing at them.

"Hmm, maybe…" Celes said thinking of it.

Lee came back with the rest of everything, "What up?" he asked as he set everything out.

"Harry thinks Discord should be red velvet." Celes said to him and kissed his cheek when he set down the stuff.

"With a cherry frosting or something. It has to be something that is out of the norm but yet goes together. I mean he is Discord after all." Lee said as he put things together as Celes instructed.

"Cherry could work, I like that… but maybe we could make the cherry frosting a different color? You know? Make it more misfit like." she said as she pointed to the wheat flour. "Two cups baby, thank you." she said to Lee.

"A different color." He said as he added the flower. "Purple. Its Ro's favorite color so you would think it would be grape but its cherry. And the red velvet should be an orange velvet."

"Oh yeah, I like that." she nodded. "Oh this is good."

"You shouldn't do cupcakes for Celestia though, you should do a cake for her. Or like two cakes one for Twilight and one for Celestia." Harry suggested.

"But cupcakes is the theme." Celes said thinking about that idea.

"Humm, maybe just a small cake. Like for Celestia it would be white cake with her colors on it… I think. Not sure. But a small one like the top of a cake."

"Well this will be a huge display like Cupcake Wars style." Celes said. "I have a table set up in mind, I'll show you in my notebook." she said.

"Sounds good." He told her. "First cakes in the oven."

Celes grinned. She felt good and excited about all this. "Oh I can't wait until the party!" she said and did a little jump in place.

Harry laughed. "Wow, you are cute right now."

Celes looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "I know." she said smugly and giggled. "Gonna make some yummy cupcakes and make this the awesomeness of baby showers." she sang and bumped Lee's hip playfully.

Lee chuckled. "Well, get comfortable, Harry. You will be gorging on cupcakes. Just rinse your mouth out very good or brush them so that Ro don't taste them on you when she goes to kiss you. The little brat has the same sensitive taste as Damon. I can't believe she held out on me with that." he grumbled.

Celes giggled. "She has to leave some mystery its a ladies best weapon." she said and giggled.

"Wrong, I will brush my teeth like six million times." Harry said laughing.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, so for the party we were thinking a salad bar, fresh french bread, little fish fingers in the shape of ponies, and little cheeseburger sliders. So there will be real food to help counter the sugar. Oh, are you going to invite the girls to the party. I mean our kids. I think Rain would really enjoy a party that is so girly."

"The older ones yes, the younger ones no we will have a smaller affair for them during the day." Celes said. "And the girls from the club, Lexie, Pansy… you know girls we know." she said shrugging. "I have invitations I'm making up. I'll show you those too." she said.

"Cute. Oh, don't forget about Di." Lee chuckled. "She don't like girly, but I would pay money to see her there. In a tutu skirt even."

"First that girl is as much my daughter as all of them and second you are in my mind. Tutus are a thing we all have to wear!" she said happily.

"No, not Dia. Di, Draco's wife." Lee chuckled.

"Oh! Oh that woman would sooner be Big Mac than a girl pony." she giggled. "I may let her do that." she said thoughtfully.

"Pictures! Lots of pictures! I wonder if we can talk Draco into making her dress as a girl pony." Lee rubbed his chin.

"He is the _only_ person who could make that happen." she giggled and then paused. "I wonder how they are without the connection." she whispered suddenly.

Harry straightened a little, he hadn't even thought of that.

Lee frowned. "Wow… I haven't thought about that. Oh, we should send an owl. I'm sure its already too late but still."

John walked in. "Ah, so how is the backing coming along?" he asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Hey, John, we need to send Draco and Di an owl about the connection being broken because of the pregnancy." Lee told him.

"No need. I already talked to them. We were in Godric's Hollow when it happened. And before then I gave them a heads up about it." he said as he drank half his water.

Celes smiled. "Husband of mine done did good." she giggled and winked at John.

Harry nodded. "On the ball there Peaches."

John smiled. "I know how you guys can get. I mean, I know how it feels to lose a connection. And they are new to it so I imagine they are spending a lot of time together. I wouldn't be surprised if a baby popped out of this. Of course I think it would be like James and Rain. They will have to grow into a connection." he shrugged.

Lee sighed, "I miss my girl. She writes saying she is doing so well in school. She, Roxie, and one of Luna's daughters have made a fashion line." He smiled proudly.

Celes watched him beam from ear to ear and felt so happy for him. "She's amazing, she writes to me about it. I want some of her designs they are _really_ good. Did she tell you about the frog thing?" she asked giggling. "James told me all about it."

"That was bad, that was so bad… and sort of smooth." Harry said chuckling.

Lee chuckled, "I will have to give my props to James on that. Poor Rain, she was so freaked out. I had tried to bring it up but she only changed the subject. I think she may be a little traumatized." he smiled.

John shook his head. "Trouble makers, I think James and Luke are in competition on who can get into detention more than the other." He sighed and shook his Head. "I got an owl saying James got into trouble again. This time, he set off these new dung bombs. Apparently he has been _improving_ the ones George has in his shop… dung _all_ over the hall."

Celes stopped what she was doing and turned slowly. "What?" she asked sharply. "Oh no, that boy is getting a howler." she said. "That's just… that's just… wrong."

"Maybe not a howler those are embarrassing… even when you're only mentioned at the end." Harry winced.

"Its taken care of, Pockets. Its okay." He chuckled. "Just be thankful that it wasn't in the _house_ , when it happened." John kissed the top of her head.

Lee nodded, "I think a _very_ large donation to Hogwarts will come in hand." he said as he rubbed his chin.

"New Quidditch field." Harry said automatically.

"Oh, that could work!" Lee nodded. "New bright colors over the stadium benches, and new equipment. Maybe this time we can build a little dome heating in the seats."

"Oh yes, cause freezing our asses off was just… not…" he shook his head.

Celes giggled. "That would be good, maybe you and Harry can make guest appearances at the grand opening." she said. "Commentate a game." she winked at Lee.

"Yes! I'm totally game. Harry can be the ref." He gave Harry a hi-five.

John shook his head. "Sometimes I feel bad that we have to pay off the school to keep our kids."

"We could always start sending them to your school." Celes said sweetly.

"Ah, no. My school, I was barely noticed. I don't need my name floating around the halls, especially if its because I have Luke and James there. The Dean of the school would probably have a heart attack with what our kids do. And I don't need you and Ro becoming all mama bears and deadly warrior on the Dean to defend your cubs." He chuckled.

"I'm the Mama Bear." Celes said.

"Yeah, and she is the deadly warrior." John poked her nose. "Or should I call her the emotion mind ninja. Knowing you two you would be talking reason until he or she pisses you off and Roman will do the whole mind ninja magic and take care of the whole matter. You two are dangerous."

Celes giggled. "I can imagine the pair of us." she said eyes sparkling. "Oh I just love that woman, my wife is awesome." she sang and went back to mixing cupcakes.

Harry shook his head. "I won't stand in the way if that goes down, I'd end up being a casualty." he laughed.

"Right! No, its better the kids go to Hogwarts, we can keep paying them. I don't mind. Besides, new things mean better teaching. _And_ we don't have to worry about old books that have been written in, to get into the hands of the students." He said poking at Harry.

Harry squinted his eyes at Lee. "Uncool Buttercup, uncool. Now I am hurt and you must consol me." he gave a fake sob.

Celes giggled. "You two are bad and so cute." she said.

Lee chuckled, "You poor thing." He pinched Harry's cheek. "Yeah, we are cute. He is just a baby that needs taken care of."

"That's so true." he chuckled, it felt good to tease Lee without him tensing up because he suspected it was Harmon teasing Leelane.

Lee growled. "So not cool. They are so… okay, back to work." He said. "So don't like them."

Celes frowned. "What happened? You two were just teasing each other like normal." she asked looking at Lee.

"And this is where I bow out for a bit, come on John we can find something to do." Harry said getting up and clapping John on the back. "Ill be back for cupcakes." he called and he and John left.

Celes bit her lip. "Lee, what's wrong?" she asked softly. "Talk to me about how you're feeling about our new spirits."

Lee felt the sudden confusion. "I don't know what happened. I was just…" He sighed. "I spoke aloud, didn't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud. I'm just really pissed off at Harmon and Leelane. Mostly Harmon. I still can't believe he did that to me. First of all, I _really_ don't like to be tied down… I mean if its you or Ro, then yeah, cause afterwards we can have a little fun. But it was Harmon and he didn't care I was in a man's body. He didn't care it was me he would be violating. I mean, yes, I tease Harry, we sometimes kiss but, its different. I'm not looking to jump in the bed like that with him. And I actually do like cuddling with him. He is warm just like Roman. Its that Hawaiian blood that keeps them warm. But it don't mean I want to jump in the bed and be his bitch. I'm not like that. Then secondly, I think the only reason why I was able to fight Leelane from surfacing was because, Harmon tied me down and made me uncomfortable and Leelane is a woman and I was able to overpower her. But just bearly. I felt her arousal and it made me aroused. For a while I didn't know if I could look at Harry the same. God! To think if Roman didn't intervene when she did, I would have lost control or Harmon would have…" he growled again. "God! I fucking hate him!"

Celes had stopped in the middle of his explanation and just watched him sort of break about it. She stepped closer to him and ran a hand over his cheek. "Feel a little better, baby?" She whispered feeling this intense need to baby him and make sure he knew it was okay to be pissed off.

Lee sighed as he felt a little relieved. "I think so. It just annoys me a little."

"It pisses you off, sweetie." she said. "And that's okay."

"Yeah, it pisses me off. And its not Harry that I'm pissed off at. Its Harmon. I know Harry tried to control him or gain control of him. He wouldn't push me. I mean we joke an all but he wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable. To be honest I think, this is the worse situation than when Alemana took control. At least when we left Hogwarts I was _normal_."

Celes smiled a little. "Well with Alemana I was still a woman. And I know this is hard but they've backed off. Cecil says that they've taken up a spot in one of my gardens." she whispered. "He goes to them sometimes but Leelane still won't talk to him and Harmon is still suspicious." she said sadly. "How about we try to not worry about it until it becomes an issue again, enjoy life the way it is. Like really, is life just not the most awesome right now?" she asked softly.

Lee gave a smile. "It is. I'm helping you make cupcakes, Ro is going to be giving birth in April, and we are all okay. I assume that we will be going home after Comic-Con, right? Or was there something else that the others wanted to do?"

"Not that I'm aware of, well Harry wants to go meet his grandparents next week but… but he wants us all to go. Like you, me, and Ro." she said. "And then Comic-Con and then home and baby shower… and then…" she felt her stomach give a little flip. "I'm going to be a daddy." she whispered.

"I think the proper word is Mappy, like Hail calls John. A mama that is a pappy." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "She is likely to call me Mama like all the kids do." she kissed his chin and sighed. "Lee, if you ever need to talk I'm always here okay?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I'm sorry about that. It just slipped out. I think about it from time to time. It really bothers me that if Ro wasn't there to wiggle between us, what Harmon would have done."

Celes rubbed his arm. "I know, but I think Harry would have gotten control." she whispered and shivered when the image of him tied to a bed flashed through her mind. It was the hottest thing, Lee tied to a bed. "I… I didn't think that was very fair that day. I wanted to cry." she whispered and turned to her baking. "You were tied to a bed, I… you hate it but I just… God its hot and you were and I untied you cause I love you and I know you hate it." she finished and started to mix frosting.

Lee chuckled, "You were dangled a favorite candy and was denied the candy."

Celes gave a tiny moan. "Yes, and it was so, _so_ not fair." she said. "God remember that dream Roman gave us." she whispered and continued to work on the frosting not looking at him as her body started to flush deeper.

He chuckled again. "Yes, and I was able to punish you as well." He chuckled. "No more, talk of sex. We have to get this done." He chuckled.

"Right, gotta get this done before they get back. " she dipped her finger into the frosting and licked it off her finger. "Hmm, weird its purple but it taste like chocolate." she giggled and ate a little more.

"I thought we were making it into cherry. Is that the Discord frosting?" He asked as he brought out the lemons.

"Mmm, no this is Twilights frosting." she said. "But I'm not sure what type of cake." she said and then pulled another bowl to herself. "I'll start the cherry though, all that sex talk distracted me.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. Love you though. Maybe later." He pulled out the Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash cakes. "These are ready."

"Oh good, put them to cool and I'll start working on their garnishes." she smiled and when she passed him to work on the rest of the stuff ran her fingers over his cheek and hummed to herself their dirty song, not really to provoke him into bed just to tease him a bit.

Lee chuckled and made the batter for the next cupcakes. "This is going to be really fun. I like planning things for the Ro to surprise her. And its better now that she can't feel us and suspect us. I'm telling you, I want pictures. I want lots and lots of pictures!"

"Oh there will be pictures, I'm going to make a collage of course." she giggled. "It'll go in Belle's room. I've got some stuff on order for her room. And clothes." she said wistfully.

Lee shook his head. "Clothes… how much clothes? Lord knows, that you and Ro are going all out for this one, but its understandable." He shook his head again. "Oh, I still need to frame those puzzles she did."

"Yes, they belong in Belle's room." she said. "And we are… we… we've wanted this for a very long time. I sometimes worry it hurts you and Harry that we always wanted this so bad." she whispered. "I hope it doesn't."

Lee turned her head and kissed her gently. "I understand." He told her. "i mean, I was there when you two first started out. I really do understand. And…" He trailed off. "After the first one," He whispered. "I know how much you want it. You two weren't the only ones that lost a gift. We _all_ did." He kissed her again. he still hurt for the one they all lost. It wasn't right. Two strong women brought down by a child's death. That was a way to destroy a woman and it wasn't right.

Celes' eyes pricked with tears and she smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. "You are such a good man." she whispered. "You all are, you and John and Harry just rallyed around us when that happened." she kissed him. "Thank you." she pulled away and went back to making the the things for on top of the cupcakes using her shoulder to wipe her cheeks.

He kissed her moist cheek. "Any time, love." He told her. The rest of the time they talked, teased and baked. Lee wrote down each of the cupcakes and flavors. "Twilight's cake should be pink and light purple. Like a swirl."

"I like that." Celes said leaning over looking down at what he was writing. She giggled a little and kissed his arm. "I think we have a plan here." she said. "Twilight, Celstia, and Nightmare will be the three top cakes and then pony themed cupcakes of interesting varieties underneath and Discord cupcakes on the side." she said and smiled.

"Awesome. So with Rainbow Dash do we want a rainbow cake with blue frosting, or shall we do a blue frosting, with rainbow cake?" he asked.

"Yeah, that ones good. I like that better than the first idea I had." she nodded. "Oh yay desserts are done. I'm really excited Lee, like really excited and I really, really like that you helped. I like how we are lately. I like the cuddling and playing and just being… a couple." she said and smiled.

Lee smiled at her. "I like that too." He kissed her nose. "Let us focus, we don't know when Sune and Ro will be back. "So rainbow cake and blue frosting. We can add the sour patch sugar to the frosting. Oh, don't we have those rainbow sour stirps?" he asked as he went to the pantry. "Ah! Yes, Xtream sour airheads strips!" He told her and gave her the package.

Celes took the package. "Oh! I like that!" she held the package. "Hey I can wrap the bottoms instead of having the paper cups on the bottom.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked as he wrote down their idea for Rainbow Dash.

"Okay so we bake the cupcakes. Then when they come out an cool we take off the mold that you know makes them cupcake like and wrap these around them." she said.

"Oh, okay. I thought you would make a rainbow of them on top." He shrugged. "I think that would work too."

"Well the Rainbow Dash ones have the Rainbow cake and blue frosting with the little lightning bolts made of sugar glass." Celes pointed out what Lee wrote earlier.

"Well, instead of the sugar glass we can cut the lightning bolt out of these. There are other colors…" He rubbed his chin. "I just don't want to do a lot of sugar glass. I wanted to save those for Rarity. It fits more. But we can do it your way."

"I can make sugar glass jewels oh yeah that's good, okay yeah we can switch that a bit." she nodded watching him write the changes.

"Then we have the lemon cake with the pink lemonade frosting with the fondant butterflies for Flutter Shy. The orange velvet with the purple cherry frosting for Discord, White sprite cake with purple buttercream frosting and sugar glass jewels. Purple Coca-cola cake with green frosting and gummy worms. Pink cake with dark pink frosting and pop rocks. Apple Dumpling filled cake with caramel apple frosting on top for Applejack. Which by the way smells _awesome!_ "

"Really does, the whole house smells like them." Celes sighed. "Roman will smell them I may keep those ones out." she said.

Lee chuckled. "Then we have the three main cakes for Celestia, Nightmare Moon, and Twilight Sparkle. I think we did an awesome job. Time to bring Harry in for the taste test?"

Celes nodded, she got out her phone and sent a quick text.

Harry walked in five minutes later. "Taste test time!"

Lee chuckled, "Yep! We slaved over these sweets and you are the little test bunny." He smiled and pulled out a bottle of water for him. "Ready? We have a few things to change on presentation but thats an easy fix, we need to know if they are good or not. Oh, and any feedback on the presentation is good too."

"Can I join?" John asked.

"Oh more subjects, yes join." Celes said and stood on her toes and pulled his shirt and kissed him when he stooped and sighed and kissed him again. She pulled away, she loved kissing him, kissing was becoming her favorite thing to do. She loved kissing, these days she and Lee just kissed for hours at a time, she felt like a teenager again. She could kiss the boys and Roman forever.

John smiled and sat down as Lee gave him a bottle of water.

"Okay, so off we have one of her favorite ponies, Applejack. This is an apple dumpling fills cupcake, don't ask how we did it, Celes is a genius. It has a caramel apple frosting on top." Lee told them and gave them one each.

Celes blushed. "We just needed it so I did it." She shrugged.

Harry took a bite. "Oh wow, Celes you need to start a shop." He said.

"Maybe I'll have a line at Godric's Bakery." She said with a shrug.

John nodded. "This is so good. I think Ro, are going to love these!" He said as he ate more.

Lee smiled and put a check next to that one. "Applejack is a go. Okay, next is Rainbow Dash. Right now we have a blue frosting with blue frosting with sour patch kids flavoring and a sugar glass lightning bolt on top, however we are going to change it and make it a blue cake with rainbow frosting and add the sour air heads to make a rainbow on top. Or cut lightning bolts of that candy."

John bit into it and nodded. "Either way I like the sour and sweet. I like it!"

They continued to tasting and Celes kept getting redder and redder as they gave her compliments. She never held her baking in high standards she sold to Honeydukes for a fund she had going for Lee's restaurant whenever he decided to go ahead with it but she'd never thought it was extraordinary so when people complimented it she tended to get embarrassed and bashful.

Lee smiled as he checked the off and gave them the last cupcake which was Flutter Shy's cupcake. "Okay, So we have a lemon cake with pink lemonade frosting. A fondant butterfly to represent Flutter Shy." He told them.

John nodded. "This is good as well, but too much lemon. How about keeping the lemon cake and then on top the pink can be strawberry. So its sweet and lemony. That will be a true pink lemonade cupcake. Its still sweet and light like Fluttershy." He told them.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Lee said. "What do you think?" He asked Celes.

"That's better, and he knows pink lemonade. Had too it was my favorite drink while I was pregnant with the girls." she giggled and made a note on Lee's list after she squeezed in front of him and giggled.

"Awesome! We have everything for the cupcakes, all notes are made and this is going to be awesome! Now, I'll just make the cheese burger sliders, set out a bar for the toppings you can put on them. Salad bar, french bread, veggie trays, punch, water, fish fingers in the form of ponies, and I guess for the girls that are daring can dip them in custard, other then that there will other sauces." He said as he made a quick note of everything. "That looks correct to you?"

"Looks like we got the food handled." Celes giggled. "Oh, thank you!" she turned around and hugged him around the neck.

Lee chuckled, "You are very much welcome." He kissed her. "And you guys, were a big help too. Thanks." he told John and Harry.

"Oh!" she giggled and went around and hugged Harry who grunted when she pulled him down to her level and then hugged John. "Excited!" she sang happily.

"So… uh next week I want to go to Tennessee." Harry said after Celes stopped hugging people.

"Really, what's in Tennessee?" John asked as he held Celes and kissed her neck.

"Harry wants to find some family out there. Father side, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, my dad was american." he said. "And his parents live there."

Celes shivered. "They live on a little farm outside of… one of the cities." she said trying hard to think as her body heated from that one little action from John. Her body missed him as much as the rest of her did.

"Oh, okay. So, you four going to go or are you going to overwhelm them with the kids?" John chuckled and held Celes around her middle and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I don't know, maybe a few? Or just tell them and then… you know work from there. I'll have to explain my lifestyle choice to them too." he said.

John nodded and frowned. "Do you think it wise to take Ro? I mean. Not because she is pregnant and its a road trip… I'm assuming its a road trip. But she is also sensitive right now because of Belle. She may not mention it but she does get hurt easier than normal. Your grandparents may not take the liking of your lifestyle."

Harry frowned. "Yeah… but… I want her to go." he said. "Shes my partner as well as my wife and I'm proud of that and I can protect her."

"You can't protect her from words, maybe you and I should just go." Celes found herself suggesting realizing she'd do anything to prevent Roman from getting hurt.

John sighed, "I know she is your partner, but because you guys don't have a connection you can't feel her emotions. Belle is more sensitive than she lets on. She picks up on people's emotions. Not like how Ro and Chuck does, she just feels out and she don't like confrontation. She will step in and try to defuse the situation… even putting herself into harms way. And stubborn. God, stubborn little girl that has these ideas and is a perfectionist." John cleared his throat. "Sorry, I had many arguments with her and she isn't born yet."

Lee chuckled. "Harry, I think you should start them off slow. Maybe baby feed them. Arthur and Molly were okay with this lifestyle for Celes because they knew all of us. I was George and Fred's best mate, Ro was close to both Celes and the twins. Then you were Ron's best mate. We just meshed well, then as we added John and Sune, they just accepted them because they can trust us."

Harry nodded. "Okay so Celes and I will go." he said.

Celes smiled. "See we can do that." she said and pressed her back against John's front. "And Belle got the worst of our habits reckless and emotional." she pointed out.

John laughed, "Yeah, I'll be on my toes with that one. Damon is bad enough now add Belle." He shook his head and chuckled. He looked over to Harry, "You want Ro on the top of her game when she meets your grand parents. They have Hawaiian blood in them, yes? So, she will have to be on the top of her game before she can go. She can't use any of her Hawaiian magic on them, she has to be herself."

Harry nodded agreement. "Okay, me and Celes will make a day of it next week."

"His grandma is Hawaiian." Celes said and grinned. "Going on a trip." she sang.

"Hey, bring us something back." Lee said pinching Harry's cheek. "You know how territorial and jealous I can be."

"I do, I shall bring you a pretty gift." he said. "Something that sparkles maybe."

Celes giggled. "You two are impossible I love it." she said.

Lee laughed. "We love you too. Okay, time to clean up. "We are leaving the Applejack cupcakes out, right?"

"Yes, yes we are. I thought Ro might like a treat when she get home." Celes said nodding. She was reluctant to leave John's arms.

"No, I'll clean." Lee told her. "You did most of the backing."

Celes smiled and snuggled closer to John she walked her fingers along his arm and hummed a little as she did. She missed him, and loved him so much. She leaned her head back and smiled a little bigger feeling good in his strong arms.

John smiled and kissed her fingers when they got to his lips. He nipped them and chuckled. "So… Comic-Con."

"Yes, Comic-Con, it's gonna be awesome. We may need to Hawaiian charm some tickets though." Celes said and shivered a little her body starting to tingle where John was touching her.

"Charm som tickets? Why? I have all the tickets we need. Already bought them." John told her. I bought everything just to make sure."

"Oh well, then all I have to worry about is costumes and Roman." she said and smiled. "Its gonna be awesome!" she squealed.

John chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "So am I. I'm so excited about that." He gave Celes a squeeze. "So, Harry, you going to dress up too?"

Harry shook his head. "You will have to tie me down." he said.

"That can be arranged, Lee and I have chains that can do that." she giggled.

"I… no." Harry said squinting his eyes at her.

"You'll see I'll get you _and_ Lee to dress up at least once." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Harry we can find some badasses to dress up as."

"Oh! Like...Oh, oh I wish Sune was here now he should so dress up as Inuyasha one day!" Celes squealed. "And you know what, you guys could be Batman and Superman one day… Oh, Oh or even better The Arrow and Cyborg!"

John chuckled. "Or Sam and Dean." he said softly.

"Supernatural! Yes! Awesome, demon hunters! Badassry!" Celes squealed as her nerd kicked in full force.

Lee looked over to Harry and they seem to have the same thought and just laughed. Celes and John were just nerds and it amazed them how much they hid or didn't nerd out. But when they did it was… wow. A lot of what they talked about Lee didn't know _anything_ about.

Harry laughed and patted Celes' head. "I'm sure you two will help us."

"Oh, oh we will." Celes said softer and blushed. "I like my nerdiness." she whispered.

"Yeah, we know you do." Lee finished cleaning just as Roman, Sune, and the kids got home.

Lana ran into the kitchen and jumped on Harry. "Dad! Can we play quidditch? I want to show Poppy my skills you taught me."

Harry laughed and picked her up. "Sure, Spicy Ramen lets go." he said carrying her out, Bree could be heard yelling she wanted to be a cheerleader.

Celes grinned when Sune and Roman walked in. "There are cupcakes, and I really, _Really_ , want to ask Sune a question." she bounced in John's embrace, still pretty much unwilling to leave it as she found she was enjoying the contact a lot.

"Oh, and what do you really _really_ want to ask me." Sune asked.

Roman bounced on her toes over to the cupcakes Celes said there was. "Cup of the cakes. Cakes of the cups. Cup the cakes." She said to herself as she kissed Lee and took a cup cake and sat down.

Celes grinned from ear to ear. "I would like you to be Inuyasha one day at Comic-Con and I will be Kagome and I will tell you sit boy and you will." she giggled.

Sune chuckled. "I'm a fox, not a dog." he said.

Celes pouted. "Spoil sport." she said and turned around in John's arms and blushed again.

Roman shook her head. "You are going to dress up the _whole_ time?"

"No, a few days I'll just be Celes." she whispered, it was muffled and honestly she wasn't sure if anyone had heard it. She pulled back. "I'm going upstairs to take a bath." she said and left reluctantly but quickly and headed for a bathroom but ended up stopping at the top of the stairs when she realized that she wanted to be in her and John's room but wasn't even sure if they had one in this house.

"What did she say?" Roman asked as she frowned. "I mean I know she is going to take a bath, but before that. Did she answer my question?"

"She said she'd be Celes a few days, she got a little excited." John said. "A little ahead of herself."

"She's thinking she stepped over a line asking me to dress up with her." Sune said softly.

"Oh!" Roman shook her head. "She is excited about the Comic-Con. I know that I will be a pony one day. Not sure which. Other then that I leaving my dressing up in your guys' hands." She shrugged and smiled as she thought about Sune and wondered what kind of sexy outfit she could put on to tease him a little. She giggled and licked the caramel apple frosting with a moan.

Sune chuckled. "Think any louder Ro and you'll be broadcasting a signal." he teased with a wink his eyes turned to John. "You should go find Celes, she's lost." he said and then poked Roman's side and growled in her neck as he had been doing almost all day whenever he found her.

Roman squealed and brought her shoulder up to try and hide her neck.

"She's…" John sighed and stood up. He shook his head and walked through the house. he followed the squeals of the kids laughing and talking to their mama about their day. "Okay, okay. Break time. Let Mama go. She wants to take a bath." He told the kids.

"Bath?" Hail asked. "Hold on!" He ran down the hall to his room and then came back with arms full of stuff. "Here mama. Use these to play with." He said handing her a boat, a batman, some duckys, and other things that make noises. He enjoyed playing in the water. Although he was grouped with Damon around the age and he played with Damon he was usually alone when it came to bathtimes.

Celes smiled and took the armful of toys. "Thank you, I will return them once I've finished." she said and kissed Hail's head actually sort of happy the kids found her, she was going to cry until they all started talking to her. She smiled up at John. "Do we have a room?" she asked after Hail ran off.

"We do." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I actually brought our room here. Like how you and Ro bring your closet and workrooms. I found I missed _our_ room so I brought it here. Is that okay?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Yes, that's perfect. I was just thinking how much I miss home." she whispered. "I feel a little off now that I've started nesting, I want to be home. Take me to our room." she whispered and held his arm with her free hand.

He smiled and lead her to their room on the second floor. He opened the door to their room from Godric's Hollow. "I don't believe you have taken a bath in our bathroom." He told her as he lead her to the bathroom that was covered with carpet. He pulled back the seer curtains to the claw porcelain tub. He filled it was hot water and bubbles and added her saults. He kissed her neck and slowly undressed her.

Celes gave a tiny moan and her body covered with goosebumps. "That's nice." she sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as she took in the feel of him. When she felt her body was naked he lifted her and placed her into the tub and she sighed and opened her eyes and looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "I miss you." she whispered. "So much, it sort of hurts."

John kissed her hand. "I'm staying right here." He told her. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her hand again. "Just relax, Kou' Mahawau Apu. Relax and take a deep breath for me."

Celes took a deep breath as she looked up at him and felt a little better and her eyes shut again. "Thank you. I love you." she whispered and still held his hand as she breathed deeply and let her body start to relax, like she had been tense for some reason she didn't understand.

John smiled and kissed her hands he waved a hand and her ipod docking station and ipod appeared. "What shall you listen too. Oh, look it here. Playlists. Do you have one for me and you?" He asked as he looked through her _millions_ of playlists.

"I do." she said opening an eye. "Its called Little John's tunes. It has everything from the first song I ever sang you, 'I have a Dream' to the ones played at our wedding and anything else that reminds me of you." she giggled.

"Oh, good, I found it." He tapped on it and then set it down on the little table and let the music fill the air. He smiled down at Celes. "See, already feeling better. I can tell." He kissed her forehead. "Getting lost brought you back to that frame of mind of having anyone, especially since you don't have the connection you couldn't call out. You started to panic."

Celes nodded. "I didn't like it, I would have just called you, or Lee, or Roman...I don't like being here because I don't know it. I mean I know New Mexico… but this house throws me off. I'm homesick, I need familiar. I think I'm over lack of connection. I miss it, having you all know when I need you." she said. "And lately I've had this need to touch everyone. I can still feel you and Sune but because the magic is mine and not Roman's that marked you two I can't talk to you through it. That's all Roman's magic."

"I know." He told her and picked up one of Hail's bath toys. "That kid really loves his bath toys. You must be special. " he winked at her and chuckled.

Celes smiled. "Hail is my buddy. I was so thrilled when he was born. I just love him, love spoiling him, and picking on him." she said wistfully. "Hes fun and dark and I guess I just feel like I should do those things for him." she said looking at his toys and picking up the Batman. "I must be special he let me use Batman, he rarely parts with him."

"Well you were the _great_ white light that came in Ro's womb and wrapped around him." John chuckled, still remembering the story he made everyone listen to. Hail's adventure in Mummy, that's what he called it.

Celes smiled. "He my little dark boy and its just great." She leaned up and kissed him.

John chuckled and kissed Celes back. "Yes, and he enjoys terrorizing me. maybe not as much as Bryce but still enjoys it." He shook his head. "I don't know what I shall ever do with that kid. Especially when he teams up with Damon. Terrorists."

"They love you, that's why they do it." She giggled and looked at the water then up at him. "Will you sit with me?"

"I am sitting." He told her as he moved the chair closer to the tub. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" she reached out and touched him. "Want to feel you, not sexually… although I wouldn't say no." she giggled. "I just want to feel you against me is all."

John smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. "I was going to feel you later." He teased and chuckled. He knelt down next to the tub and kept his hand in the water. "I want you to relax. Takes some, 'me' time and relax. You did very good with all the cupcakes."

Celes leaned back and smiled. "I'm so excited, John." she whispered. "I can't wait to see the look on her face. I get to actually surprise my Roman." she giggled. "It going to be awesome!"

"You know what I'm happy about? That you are able to look at the brighter side of Roman losing her powers. You found something to actually do."

Celes smiled. "I do that, I'm just… I want to stay happy. I get sad sometimes and I miss her so much and she's right there in front of my face." she said and smiled a little bigger.

"Yes she is. And she is cute. So are you, its good to have the Celes back. I mean I like Cecil, but Celes is better." He ran a finger up her arm. "The boys said they helped you redo your house you share with Roman."

"Mmm, Roman wanted to change it. She got an itch. Its good though, very homey." she said and looked at him as she shivered.

He smiled, "That's good." he ran a finger over her bottom lip. "You know, despite what you think, you are handling this very well."

Celes smiled at him. "You think? Sometimes I feel like I can't do anything right." she laughed.

John chuckled, "That is only, because Ro is emotional. We go through the same thing when you and Ro are pregnant." He smiled, "Do you remember Roman when she was pregnant with Lana?"

Celes nodded. "I do, because while I was pregnant at the same time for once I wasn't the one freaking out." she said.

"Yeah, you and Lee had a rocky start but then when Ro found out she gave Harry a pretty hard time, yes?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, she was pissed actually. Like they had been trying and even before they decided to try and get her pregnant he got her pregnant. She was pissed." she nodded.

He had a hard time pleasing her and keeping her calm but then they finally found a flow, right? So, it only makes sense that you and Ro would have to find the right flow. And you two have finally found one. I'm proud of you."

Celes blushed. "Thank you." she whispered. "Did you know I always thought if Ro and I had a baby together, I thought it would be me who carried it. When I got Ro pregnant with Hope… I was so shocked." she said and played with the surface of the water. Hi'iaka was spending less time with her as it seemed to be a group effort to keep the upset Pele at bay. "I remember the first time in Hawaii I told her I wanted to figure it out. I wanted to do it, but now I can't see it anyway but this way."

"It would make sense that she would carry the child. She has more power and I think Belle needs that power. She just needed an extra boost to keep strong. That is what I did." he smiled at her. "I… I had figured it out before but I was too late." He whispered as his throat grew tight with emotions. It was still hard for him to talk about it, but it was getting easier.

Celes reached a hand up and ran it over his cheek. "John, I know. We know and we don't blame you. And look now, God you came in and told me to tell her to take that potion and I cried. I cried when she showed it to me. You're amazing." she leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

He kissed her back. "I want you and Roman happy. I would do anything to make you two women happy. You both gave me a chance when I wouldn't even give myself a chance. You two helped me control and take charge of myself. I owe you my life."

Celes smiled. "I love you, I will always love you. And I think part of me always has, I'm glad I could take part in saving you. I'm glad you are mine." she whispered. "I'm so glad we have you in our lives. You enrich us." she kissed him again and pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Can… can we still connect… you know the way we do when we are all connected? Where our souls touch?" she whispered.

He smiled at her, " _I_ can connect to you that way. Its part of Kama's powers. You will part of it, but it won't be the same." He kissed her. "Would you like to try?"

Celes pressed her lips together. "Yes." she whispered.

He smiled and picked her up from the tub. "Well, lets get started." He kissed her neck and gave a little growl as he walked them back to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed with a towel. He rubbed her down as he dried her. "So, Pockets, tell me, what shall I do to you? I seem to have you all for myself for the night."

Celes shivered. "I think you should treat me like your wife. You and me, its just us… like really its just us." she whispered. "John, it's really just you and me. I… I'm so happy about that. But… okay its sad too… okay shutting up. Wow, shutting up."

"Are you nervous?" He asked as he frowned at her. "You usually aren't nervous."

Celes gave a little laugh and looked at him. "Don't worry about it, its just… John I feel like its been months… lots and lots and lots of months and I'm nervous because I can't feel you… and… I'm overthinking it." she whispered with a blush she rubbed her belly that had butterflies in it and smiled. "I'm not nervous about you, just… I don't know." she frowned a little.

He chuckled as he laid down next to her. "Yes you are. You are nervous about me. Its okay. Really, its okay." He kissed her gently. "I love you and its okay."

"I love you too, and I am." she whispered and looked at him and blushed. "It feels like the first time again." she admitted.

He smiled, "Well, maybe, I shall remind you that its not." He cupped her cheek and kissed her. He gave a little moan as he felt her lips. It really had been months since they had been together. It had been months for him and Ro too. But he understood why. Usually he would try and slip his way in and try to corner one of the girls or ask for time with them. But with their magic there was a need to constantly be with each other and feel for each other. The only reason he wasn't freaking out over the loss of Roman's connection was because he still had Celes, and to top it off he was connected to all the kids, even Belle.

Celes looked up at John and shivered. She kissed him again and moaned herself, her body responded to his so quickly that she wasn't even sure why she was nervous. She ran her hands down his back and shivered again. "John…" she whispered and kissed down his chin and to his neck slowly.

He moaned and tilted his head back. "Yes?" He asked as he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.

Celes giggled a little and continued her kisses trailing them all over his neck, the tops of his chest and his chin. She kissed his lips and moaned pressing closer. "I love you." she whispered. "God… I miss you." she ran her hands up the sides of his chest.

He chuckled, "I miss you too." He laid back and allowed her free range of his body. He waved a hand and his close disappeared. "Do as you will my little wife."

Celes gave a whimpering moan and started to let her hands wander all over his body as she kissed down his neck to his chest and started to lick the lines between his muscles. She shivered and ran her hands lightly over one of his v lines and moaned as she followed her hand with her tongue and then did the same on the other side. God his body was just all that she could think about. She shuddered and licked along his pelvis and then moaned as she looked up at him and then dipped down and licked up his shaft. She shivered as she felt her own body respond to his.

John shivered and moaned. "God…" He breathed and gripped the pillow under his head. He looked down at Celes and moaned, "God… please."

Celes looked up at John in mild surprise, he rarely asked her for things like this. She moaned and licked up his shaft again and shuddered and then took him into her mouth and moaned as she went down and then adding suction came back up. Once up on top she swirled her tongue ring around the tip and felt him roll his hips and heard him moan in response to the sensation. She moaned and started to bob her head on him allowing her hands to continue to roam his hard body.

John closed his eyes and moaned again. He rolled his body down to his hips. He enjoyed the way Celes touched him and had a need to touch him. He slid his hands down to her hair and moaned again.

Celes moaned and uped her pace on him and slid one of her hands down to massage his sack. She moaned again as she felt her juices leak out and tasted a little of John as what she was doing was causing a good reaction. She swirled her tongue around now and then took him as deep as she could and moaned sending that vibration through him.

John moaned louder and pressed his head into the pillow. She laced his fingers into her hair and helped her as he rolled his hips a little. "God…" He growled and shivered. he wanted to stop her so he could have her now but this was for her as much as it was for him. He shivered again and moaned again.

Celes went back down again, God she wanted him to feel good, she wanted to give him an orgasm. She wanted to rock his world for once. She continued her actions with more determination and shivered and moaned as she felt him respond to it. She felt her juices leaking down her thighs and went even faster as she wanted to give him a good release. She moaned louder as she continued her actions and increased her suction.

John moaned louder and arched off the bed. He gripped the pillow harder and growled. "Celes… Jesus, Celes, I'm…" He shivered. "God, I'm going to…" He gave a loud growl and released himself into her mouth. "God…"

Celes sucked him a little longer and then swallowed and looked up at him with a smile and licked her lips. She kissed up his abdomen and chest and moaned each time she did and when she got to his face kissed him and then laid down on top of him. She smiled and waited for him to calm down, she traced little circles on his chest and giggled a little.

John growled and rolled them over, "You little…" He moaned as he settled between her legs. "Woman, you are insane… God, I love you." He thrust into her and kissed her. He pumped slowly in and out of her, enjoying the feel of her. He wanted to feel her first. Then he was going to rock her world." He kissed down her neck and opened the connection between them… well, as much as he could. It was a little difficult with the lack of power on Celes' part but he was going to do it." He sent her love and enjoyed the feel of her.

Celes gave a tiny gasp when she felt a little of him. She wanted more but knew she couldn't get more. She whimpered a little and rolled her hips with him and looked up at him. "I love you too. I love you so much." she whispered and touched his face and onto his neck and then rolled back on her head as her body tightened a little.

He kissed her and moaned. Then he allowed his body to take over. He pumped faster into her and a little harder. He pressed his face into her neck and kissed it. He moaned again and then placed a hickey on her neck. He lifted her knee to his hip and thrust deeper into her.

Celes gave a tiny shriek and rolled her hips with him. She ran her hands down his back and started to push back each time she rolled her hips. She felt her whole body vibrating and it was filled with pleasure. She panted slightly and pushed her free leg down into the bed to push back even harder which caused him to make contact with her g-spot. "Oh… oh… oh… Oh God." she moaned as she rolled her hips a little faster still.

"God…" He growled. He gave a little shiver and pumped faster into her as she tightened around him. He just loved the feel of her around him. God, it had been so long since he had her. "Celes…" He nipped her neck and up to her chin. "Jesus, Celes!" he growled.

Celes squealed and moaned and rolled back again. "John... " she gasped his name and lifted her other leg and hooked it around him. She rolled her hips faster as her body tightened more and she felt her core start to clamp down on him. "I… God… I just… John…" she moaned and arched back and gave a jerk as her body finally hit the point where it just needed to explode.

John moaned and continued to pump into her. "God, yes." He growled. "Just do it, don't hold back, remember." he covered her mouth with hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He sucked on her tongue and moaned again.

Celes let out a tiny scream into his mouth as her body finally released itself. She arched and jerked and held onto John tightly and rolled her hips into him as her core contracted around him.

John moaned as he took his time kissing her. He continued to pump into her, determine to give her at least two releases. He shivered as he felt her tightened. "God, yes," He growled loving the way she felt around him. He was finally having his wife. In months he hadn't felt the touch of his women, but now it felt so good to have her.

Celes moaned and held onto John tightly and rolled her hips with his thrusts. She looked at him and God, did she miss him, this... She missed them. She moaned and kissed down his chin to his neck and left a small hickie. Then arched back as her body jerked again and she felt the next orgasm building from deep inside. She wanted him closer but she didn't knew how to do that. She moaned and kissed him again.

John kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. he thrust in and out of her mouth with his tongue and moaned again. He pumped faster and then slid his hands to her breast. he massaged then for a little bit. he slid his hand down her stomach down between them. He pressed his fingers to her clit and rubbed it. He shivered and moaned again. "God… Celes…"

Celes arched and rolled her hips faster. "John..." She whispered as her screams started to become muted silent ones she rolled her hips and pushed back onto him tighter as her core leaked and she started to tighten "I... I... John" she screamed and grabbed the back of his neck as she came hard and screamed into his mouth when she felt her juices flooded out around then.

John growled out his orgasm and pumped into Celes a few more times. His body shivered as he collapsed upon her. He felt Celes jerk under him and moaned. The poor thing. Her voice had turned raspy. He hadn't meant to do that to her. He just wanted her so much and they hadn't been with each other for so long. He pressed his face into her neck.

Celes panted and smiled running her fingers into his hair. She would have hummed but she couldn't make much noise other than the raspy panting sound. She shivered and jerked. God she was happy. She missed her husband. She stuck her hand out and looked at his ring and then hugged him. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I've been so distracted. I don't want to _ever_ forget you. You're mine, you are made for me." she whispered in his ear. "I love you husband of mine." she hugged him again and pressed her face into the side of his as tears of... relief almost... filled her eyes.

John smiled. "I love you too. And I know you won't forget me. I won't allow you to forget me." He kissed and rubbed her neck, healing her. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to make you lose your voice." He kissed her again.

"Its okay, its partly my fault… I just… God." she whispered even though he'd fixed her voice. "I just _needed_ you. And I still do. I want to stay here all night, do you think that could be okay? Or do you think it'd be too much?" she asked.

"I don't know, Pockets." He said as he sat up and looked down at her. He brushed some of her hair back so that it fanned over the pillows. "I would love to have you here all night. However, this is between you, Lee, Roman, and Harry. Although, I think Ro would be fine with it, its the boys you have to think about." He kissed her then looked down at her. "Did… did you really want Sune to be Inuyasha and you be Kagami?" he asked her.

Celes leaned up and smiled. "It was a thought I had in my excitement to go to Comic-Con. I probably won't dress up that much just wear nerdy tshirts and cute hairstyles." she kissed him. "Why?"

"Cause I was thinking if you wanted to do that, we can do that together. I know… I know it would be cute with Sune, but… I think he may want to do something with Ro. They haven't done much, and I know you want to spend time with him as well, however. He is a little sensitive about the whole animal thing. He don't show it much but he really is." He kissed her. "You know, Sune and Ro haven't gone out on a date. Maybe we can leave them to each other one day, yes?"

Celes nodded. "They haven't gone on a date that you and I were not there. I like that, I would love to dress up with you John. Like I said I just got excited and blurted it out. I don't care if he does or doesn't. He's sweet and annoying." she giggled. "But _you_ are my John and I will do anything with you, you want." she said.

John smiled, "Good, cuase there is one couple I would like to dress up as." He kissed her and rolled off her as his stomach gave an angry growl. "We need food first."

"Yes we do, what would you like. Oh! Can you cook for me?" she asked him. "I really miss that." she said and sat up more. "And what couple?"

John chuckled as he dressed and gave her some close to dress in. "I was thinking Umeda's parents from Hana Kimi. It makes sense."

Celes thought about it as she dressed and nodded. "Yes, I like that a lot. I do."

"You aren't excited about it as I am." He frowned at her. "What else do you have in mind?"

"No I just…" she blushed. "I don't remember it too well. I read Hana Kimi when I was 13." she said and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head, "Come on, I'll feed you and I'll show you what they look like. His mother was really short and cute. His father was really call and scary looking." He winked at her and escorted her down to the kitchen where they found Roman in the refrigerator looking for food. "Hey, where's Lee?"

"Taking a nap. Said he had a busy afternoon and he needed to nap."

Celes smiled. "We had fun." she said and kissed Roman's cheek as she leaned past her to get a water. She brushed against her. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said coyly.

Roman giggled and shivered. "Tease." She hissed at her as she gathered a whole bunch of food in her arms and set them on the island. There was radishes, meats, leafy greens, jams, ice cream, milk, mayo, mustard, seafood, and even some puddings. "Hungry?" She asked as she opened a tub of ice cream and dipped a spoon in the container. "Mmm, chocolate," She picked up a carrot, washed it and also dipped it into the ice cream. "Interesting." She said as she ate it.

Celes smiled as she watched John go over and pick out the things she shouldn't be eating while pregnant. "Feeling experimental, Baby Girl?" she asked getting up onto a stool.

Roman giggled, "Yep… Hey! my shrimp!" She complained as she latched onto the packet of fresh shrimp. She tried pulling it from John. "These are mine! I'm going to have teriyaki shrimp and rice, and coconut shrimp and fried rice with these!" She told him as she grunted in her effort of keeping a firm grip on them.

John got them from her. "No shrimp." he said firmly. "I'm sorry Ro you've reached that point." he said.

"Oh poor, Baby Girl." Celes cooed and her stomach growled and she groaned. "Feed the beast, John." she giggled.

Roman poked her lower lip out. "But… the last time I had a crustacean was when Harry and I went out… that was the first and last time. When was that? Last night? That was last night!" She squeaked.

"Exactly, one more day." he kissed her pouting lip.

She pick up a carrot and bit into it. "Coconut shrimp. God, I feel so hungry I can eat a whole cow!"

John smiled as put the seafood away. "That means Belle is growing more." He pulled out some chicken and fresh pineapple. "Unless you are lacking some vitamin that you haven't been gaining. "When was the last time you had beef?" He asked her.

"Uh… I don't know." Roman shrugged.

John shook his head. "Beef for you tonight. Would you like chicken or beef, Celes?" asked as he pulled out stuff for some pineapple beef or chicken, fried rice, and lo mein. He found he was really hungry and wanted some Hawaiian food.

"Mmm, I shall eat me some beef as well." she said watching him. She missed eating what John cooked. She sort of missed being his wife. She was the husband most of the time. She leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek. "You need the iron to stay strong."

Roman smiled and kissed Celes. "When I have finally have Belle, I'm going to spoil your rotten. You are so good to me."

Celes smiled. "I would love to be spoiled." she sighed and kissed Roman a few times. "I love you, we are having iron of yummyness." she giggled. "Oh and John and I are going to dress up for Comic con."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to dress up as?" Roman asked. "Oh, I want to take pictures of you two. You two will look _so_ cute together! I love it! This is like going to be a massive tease for me. I just _love_ when you and John nerd out. I'm going to pounce on the both of you, so be prepared." She giggled and shivered at the thought of it.

Celes giggled as John laughed although they both knew she was serious. "We could have another threesome." Celes whispered in Roman's ear.

Roman smiled. "Oh yes, just you wait. I have plans for the three of us." She smiled and kissed her cheek. She picked up a carrot. John had put away most of the food she had brought out. She swung her feet and hummed a little. "The best orgy ever, that is what's going to happen." She shivered as she thought about it.

Celes looked at her and back at John and shivered. "Threesomes... And not Ramon driven." She said and sat up straighter. "I..." She was suddenly sad. She slid off her stool and went over to the fridge to mask her sudden tears at the lack of Roman's powers she missed.

"You what, Cel-bear?" Roman asked. "You have to say what's going on, I can't read your emotion anymore." she told her as she watched her. She may not feel her emotions but she could read body language and she was upset about something… or sad.

John walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay." He whispered. "You are allowed to be sad that you can't feel her or that you can't do the normal things we use to do. Don't worry about." He pulled out some more veggies. "Just talk to her about it. If you don't she will only assume that you are upset with her or that she did something or said something wrong. So in order to bypass that, talking is good."

Celes nodded and shut her eyes and wiped her cheeks and turned to Roman. She walked over to her and took her hands. "I love you, you know that right?"

Roman nodded but looked at her in concern. "Yes, I do… are you okay?"

Celes smiled. "I miss the connection, it's part of the reason I'm isolating myself a little. I miss it, even the bad unhappy parts." She reached and rubbed her belly. "I wouldn't trade it though if it meant we couldn't have this... But some days I just feel weak and alone... I know you're there but I can't just reach out to you and know you'll be there... Cause I can't. When Cecil took me to that club I was afraid. Like... Genuinely thought I'd never see any of you again. I don't like not feeling you. I'm happy you've gotten to experience normal don't get me wrong but... I want normal back." She sniffed.

Roman pressed her forehead to hers. "Celes, I love you very much. I know this is hard on you. Its hard on everyone. We just have a few more months. We can stick it out a few more months." She smiled, "At least its not going to be a life time. I love you all and I have enjoyed being my own person for a while, but truth be told, I miss you guys… well, maybe not the emotion feeling part, but then again, I do miss that part. It helps me help you guys when you guys feel upset." She sighed. "I'm the weakest one here. I'm not weak… well… compared to you, Lee, Harry, John, and Sune, I'm at my weakest. I have _no_ powers. Even my witch's powers are gone. So, I'm counting on you. There are only us two girls, we have to keep a strong front. Once, Belle is born, I promise you, you can fall apart all you want! I'll be there to hold you, kiss you, and to wrap my magic around you. I will hold you tight. Your own personal Roman blanket." She giggled and kissed her. "Its okay to feel sad. But you have to talk to me. I can't feel you, so I'll be shooting in the dark."

Celes nodded and sniffed and doubled her resolve. "I love you, I want my Roman blanket." She peaked at John. "I wanted to spend the night with John but with the way we feel... The four of us..." She trailed off and gave a wide yawn. "It may not be a good idea."

"Its okay. You can go do that." Roman told her. "I'll hold the fort down." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I love you." She kissed her and then hugged her. "Just one night and if you need me at all I'll keep my cell phone you text u will come." She whispered in her ear and then gave another yawn that made her eyes water.

"Hang in there, Cel, its almost done." John smiled at her.

Roman giggled and held Celes' hand and rubbed the back of her hand. They talked and kept each other company until dinner. Then they all ate. Roman helped Sune and Lee bath the kids and put them to bed. As Celes went with John Roman went with Lee and Harry. The next few days went well. There were no issues or anything that happened. Harry had made a big deal of leaving to meet his family. He wanted to make sure Roman was okay with it. When Roman told she was and continued on with her puzzle he had started to think twice about the trip. Roman only laughed at him and told him to go. She was going to be fine. She had three big men to watch her. Then if anything was to happen Sune would track them down and of course they had cell phones.

Later in the day of going to his grandparent Harry stormed into the house. "Of all the dim witted people I have met those two... And did you see her? She just sat there and let him rail into me about _my_ lifestyle choices! I'm their only living relative but all he can think about is how my choices are wrong." He fumed.

"Harry, he was shocked, what would you do if the grandchild of your son who died accidentally let it slip he had another wife?" Celes asked following him into the house.

"And that! I mean really Celes?" He asked turning on her.

Celes blushed a little. "You know how I get when I talk about Roman..." She trailed off and blushed deeper and bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

Harry took her in breathing heavy with anger and then pulled her into him. "It's not your fault." He said softly. "We don't need them if they won't accept us."

Celes rubbed his back. "They are the only piece of James you have left and you are to them, I'm sure Grappa Larry will find a way around his narrow thinking." She said and sniffed.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

"I know." She said and pulled away and led him to the kitchen. It was empty so she started to move around it making Harry something to eat since they'd left in the middle of lunch after Larry's outburst.

Roman hummed and moaned as she smelled food being cooked. She had just eaten but something sweet wouldn't hurt. She giggled as she struggled to get off the floor.

"I'll help." Cello said as he helped her up.

"So cute, thank you, my little man." She would have kissed him but she patted his head. "I'll be back." She sang as she left the media room. She made her way to the kitchen. "Oh, yay! You two are back! Sweetness to be made?"

Harry reached out and pulled Roman to him. He hugged her as tightly as he dared and gave a little growl. "Stupid family." he grumbled and took comfort in her arms.

"What? What did we do?" Roman asked. She was a little confused. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked and looked over to Celes. She also looked upset. "Hey, what happened? You guys went to see his grandfather, right?"

"I started gushing about you and it sort of slipped out about you know I... And it was bad. Larry chewed him out told him he was ashamed of Harry. And then Harry stood up to him of course, cause that's what he does when people insult his family." She blushed. "He called me a stupid twat for staying even though he's cheating on me..." She whispered.

"It was not okay. He doesn't get it and then, then Alilani just stood there!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Roman said and soothingly. She continued to rub Harry's head. "Its okay. We are okay. No harm, no foul. Hey, you know what? I know what came make this better! Better than sex ice cream." She sang.

Celes laughed. "There some in the freezer I made." She said.

Harry smiled a little. "I could go for that." He said.

"See, better with ice cream." Roman kissed the top of Harry's head and walked over to the freezer. She walked over to Celes and kissed her too. "Lots and lots of yummy ice cream." She giggled. "Come and have some." She said sitting at the island with the little tub and three spoons.

Celes joined them at the island but let them eat the ice cream. She smiled and laughed with them. She gave up on cooking actual food until Lee came in and she gave him a sad smile and waved. "Drowning sorrows in ice cream." She said.

"Not just any ice cream, its better than sex ice cream!" ROman corrected.

Lee groaned. "And she is going to sleep with us? Remember last time? She kneed John and screamed about the marshmallow man."

"Hey, I've been good."

"We can pre game." Harry said.

"Yeah pre game." Celes said and hugged him when he got close and rubbed her face on his chest and then pulled away. "Bad day." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lee said as he hugged her. "We will have better days from here on out, yeah?"

Roman smiled, "I think they will be good." She licked her spoon. "Kay, I'm done, wait." she took another spoonful and then licked it clean. "Okay, now, I'm done." She giggled.

"Let's go watch movies!" Celes declared and took Romans hand and led her out.

"You know mate," Harry said once the girls were gone. "At least Aunt B gave us a shot and got to know us before she judged well except the Damon thing." He sighed. "I want them to like my family." He groaned. "And I'm happy I didn't take Ro. Celes handled the abuse okay although she's sad now."

Lee sighed as he put away the ice cream and pulled out sandwich things. "So, it slipped out and they didn't take it well, I assumed."

"Yeah well Celes didn't mean to let it happen. She just got to talking about Ro and it just tumbled out. She's... And Larry, that's my dads dad called her names and said she was stupid for putting up with me. She fired back with a it wasn't my choice and it was her fault and then we left." He said. "She... I just want them to like us."

Le started to make Harry a sandwich. "Maybe… maybe you can try over." He shrugged. "Its okay, Harry. Not everyone is going to like us. And to be fair, you really don't know them. I know they are family… your family, but you still don't know them, and because they can't be open minded about your lifestyle then it's their loss, not yours. You have a good thing going and if they can't see it, screw them."

Harry smiled at Lee. "This is why you are my best mate." He said and for the first time in weeks felt Harmon. He stiffened. "No." He growled at him.

Lee frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked as he set a sandwich in front of Harry.

"Uh... Nothing, thanks." He pulled the sandwich to him. "It was just Harmon, he's feeling angry and affection towards you not Leelane, and he wants to talk to her. I guess she's not. She's pissed off about what he did to you even though it aroused her." He sighed. "And she's been spending time with Cecil."

"So he's angry at me?" Lee asked. He snorted. "Talk about emotional issues." He said as he made himself a sandwich. "All, I have to say, it sucks to be him."

"No he's not angry with you he's angry with himself. He's a warrior mate and he acted pearly on his emotions. Come on you know how Alemana felt about that." He said and growled. "And now I'm defending him."

Lee chuckled, "Well, you do what you have to. But I'm going to act like a woman on this and say, I do not want to talk to him, until I get a _formal_ apology."

"He could give you flowers and take you out." Harry teased.

Lee barked a laugh. "Yeah, no." He told him and bit into his sandwich. "Let me have a go at him. I want to throw some punches. Then maybe I'll think about listening to him complain about how Leelane isn't listening to him."

"He can be manifested outside me for that." Harry winked and took another bite of sandwich.

"See, even better." Lee shrugged. "At this point I really don't care what those two do or don't do. Just as long as it don't affect us. If Leelane don't talk to him. That's his problem. He needs to fix it. Not me."

"You are cold." Harry chuckled. "I'm sure it'll fix."

Celes came back in. "Popcorn!" She sang and walked over to get some out.

"What movie are you girls watching?" Lee asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Into the Woods." She said and smiled. "Ro loves her musicals right now." She watched them. "How we doing?" She asked.

"Better." Harry said.

Lee nodded, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I think. Offended, sad for Harry but I'm good. I got my family and if they're too narrow minded to see how awesome we are then we don't need them." She shrugged.

"Lee just said that." Harry pointed out.

"Not surprising." Celes giggled and took the popcorn out and put it in a bowl.

"That is because we _are_ awesome. And we do have it good. I love you all and we are family." Lee shrugged.

"Hello, people of the house." Alan called out as he walked in. "Hey, hows it going?"

Celes gave a little squeal. "Daddy Alan what are you going here?" She asked as she gave him a tight hug.

Harry smiled. "Things are going better..." He said.

Alan chuckled and hugged Celes. "Came to visit and to take Roman out for a bit. That is if, its okay with you guys."

"I don't see why not, do you?" She asked the boys.

Harry shook his head. "I trust Alan he's her dad it's good with me if she wants to go."

"Same here." Lee said.

Alan smiled, "Oh, good." He kissed Celes' forehead and walked to where he felt Roman. "Hey, girl."

"Daddy! Oh, good!" Roman slowly stood up and grabbed a bag. "I am ready. Lets go."

Alan smiled and took Roman's hand and popped them out. When they were at his house he turned to his daughter. "So, what is this secret mission you want to do?" He asked her.

Roman smiled up at her father. "We need to go to Tennessee. There are some people there that need to be taught a lesson." She gave a growl. "I would go myself but, alas, I have now powers."

"So, I see." he smiled and gently rubbed her belly. "Well, I'm not going to ask any questions, because this is obviously going to upset the others. So the less I know the less I get into trouble. What's the address."

"Tada!" she handed Alan the address scratched on a piece of paper. "We go there, film some pranks and then come back. See, nothing happening. The others don't even have to know. What could go wrong?"

Alan smiled. He knew his daughter well enough. Something was going to go wrong. If it didn't go wrong, then it wouldn't be worth sneaking out for. "Who are these people, Ro?"

"Oh, you know just..." She coughed. "...conservative old," She coughed again.

"Conservative old, what?" He asked.

"Hey, you said the less you knew the less you would get into trouble. Lets just say they are just going to get what they deserve… and maybe have a heart attack and die." She said the last part under her breath.

"Okay, okay. The less I know the better." He popped them a couple of times until they got to Tennessee. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, a couple of Rius' revised dung bombs, Luke's splattered paint bombs, eggs and a couple of paper bags." She giggled. as she bounced on her toes as she followed her father excitedly.

Alan chuckled, "You are _so_ going to get me into trouble. I should have known the moment I received your letter." He shook his head. "I swear if, you get me into trouble with Celes…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Just you wait. I shall get you back."

"I'll have Damon protect me." Roman stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled again as he found out they were in the town and just needed to find the farm. Once at the farm.

Roman glared at the house. "Okay here we go." She placed the revised dung bomb into the bag. One, would continuously burn no matter how much they would stomp on it, while the other unstable one, would explode and dung would be all over the porch, then she was going to have the painting explosion explode around the house. "We need to put these pain bombs all around the house, then we are going threw the eggs at the front porch to gain their attention… well, the dung bomb on the porch, that will be light with fire, then the other one will be lit but outside of it, so when they stomp on it, it will explode all over them and the front porch, then it will start a chain reaction of the pain bombs." She giggled.

Alan shook his head. He took a deep breath and used his magic to set everything up. They hid behind a big hay stack that would give them a good view but was hidden. "Okay, lets eggs fly." He whispered as he used his magic to start egging the house. Once the door open and a man stepped out, the dung bomb in bag caught on fire.

Alilani looked out the door and gave a little noise and with a wave of her hand the onslaught stopped dead and she stepped out of the house looking very upset. "Alright you little shits, get out here now." she yelled.

Roman frowned. "That's not supposed to happen. What the hell?" She frowned and watched.

"Lets try it one more time then we retreat." With his magic he relit the bag.

Alilani was now starting to get pissed. She stepped out of her house completely and with a wave of her hand the bag went out and she looked around the property. "I am not in the mood for this you miscreants. My husband has made my day hard enough." she growled out to whomever was messing with her.

Roman's head popped up. "Hard?! You don't know hard, lady! I will have my retaliation!" she declared.

"Roman!" Alan hissed. He pulled her back down. "Okay, its time to retreat."

"Retreat? I _never_ retreat! She messed up my plan! You have no _idea_ how much work went into that plan without thinking it so loudly so that Sune didn't hear it! OH!" She shot back up. "Lady! I shall return when I have my full power and its war!"

When the man popped up beside the younger pregnant girl Alilani's mouth fell open. "Alan?" she called in timid shock.

Alan looked over and paused. "No, way." He whispered. "Ali… Alilani?"

Roman frowned. She looked at her father then looked over to the woman and looked back to her father. She didn't like the way they looked at each other or the fact that they knew each other. She stepped closer to him and slipped her hand into her father's hand.

Alilani walked out across the yard and right up to Alan and poked him in the chest as if testing him and then she smiled a little. "I haven't seen you since…" she whispered and then looked at Roman. "Is this Roman?" she asked.

"Uh… yes." he said still looking at her.

Roman frowned at her and then up at her father. "Lets go." She said. She would have to come back later when she wasn't pregnant and rain hell on them… and not bring her father. Apparently he knew the woman.

"Say Hi, Roman." Alan told her.

"No."

"Ro, she's your aunt."

"WHAT?!" Roman shrieked.

Alilani flinched a little. "My family threw me out. And I only knew you when you were very small."

"I don't care!" Roman said. SHe pointed at her, "She is _no_ family of mine."

"Roman!" Alan scolded. "She is your mother's sister!"

"I don't care! She is rude, hateful, close minded, and too passive. The bit…"

Alan covered her mouth. "Sorry, she is pregnant. She says things she don't mean when she is pregnant."

"You're Harry's other wife." she said softly and blushed. "I want to apologize for him, he… he has a tumor."

Roman squealed and shrieked through Alan's hand angrily as she wagged her finger at Alilani. She didn't care if the man had a brain tumor. It was wrong for what he did and she was just as wrong for not stepping in.

"Okay, okay, Roman. Lets calm you don't. Lord knows I'm _totally_ going to get into trouble for this." He gave Alilani a polite smile. "Uh, we should go. I didn't know this was your house. And if I had the _whole_ story, I wouldn't have brought her here." He said glaring down at Roman.

Roman growled into his hand as she looked up at him. Once she said what she needed she crossed her arms and made her angry glare.

Alilani sighed. "Will you come in, Larry isn't here he went into town. He… James meant alot to him and when he lost him apart of him died. And he thought he got that back when he saw Harry but… I think he expected something different." she said and looked behind them when there was a pop and she saw Celes. "Oh dear." she whispered.

"What in the _hell_ are you two doing here?" she demanded walking up.

Roman started off on her angry tangent then at the end of it gave a shriek cause her _whole_ plan was ruined. Angry tears even gathered in her eyes. Part of her knew it was Belle's personality that was seeping through but she didn't care right now.

Alan sighed. "I can explain." He told Celes. "I promise there is a _very_ logical explanation here." He looked at Alilani. Just by the what she said he was able to piece together some of the problem. He looked back to Celes. "Will you be willing to sit and visit so I can get a better understanding and hopefully fix what went wrong here?"

Celes looked up at him, she trusted this man as much as she had trusted her own father in the end. She nodded. "Fine." she wrapped her arms around Roman. "Come on Baby Girl, lets have a sit down and listen, okay?" she cooed softly to her.

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible for what come out of my mouth." She said when Alan let her go.

Alan sighed and shook his head. "She gets her personality mostly from me, and then she has some of her mother's stubbornness… and mine so it makes it worse." He told Alilani. They walked back to the house and sat in the little living room.

Roman sat with Celes close to her. She crossed her legs at the knee and rubbed her little belly, which Belle kicked hard.

"So, first off, Alilani Is Liluye's sister… er, Roman's mother's sister." he told Celes.

Celes looked at the woman and then frowned. "Wait… Harry and Roman have children…"

"I'm Larry's second wife, his paternal grandmother was my best friend." she said and put that to rest easily. She hadn't seen Alan since her sister died, and Roman was so small when she first saw her.

Alan nodded. "So, I take it Harry and you come to visit today and… Larry, is it?" He asked Alilani, when she nodded he went on. "So Larry found out about your lifestyle and it didn't go well, yes?"

"When hes himself hes a lot more open minded." she said softly. "He… he was a lot more stuck in his ways when we were all younger."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to call me names and yell at Harry." Celes said, she kept her voice low but she was still upset.

"I know." Alilani looked at them. "You two are so beautiful." she said to them.

Celes sighed. "Thank you." she answered for them.

"So, you said he has a tumor? Is it the medicine that's causing him to lash out?" He asked. "Celes is an excellent healer."

"He don't deserve the best." Roman snapped. "He should be treated like the old fashious that he is. Take him him out back and shot!"

Alan sighed. "Roman, calm down, please. If you are good I'll take you out for ice cream." He bribed.

"It better be good ice cream." She grumbled under her breath, knowing Celes still heard her.

Celes nodded. "I can look him over, if he keeps his mouth shut. There are some things I can do for that."

Alilani nodded. "Will you ask Harry to come back?" she asked.

Celes sighed. "I can ask, but he's picked up this habit from Roman where he holds grudges." she said and rubbed Roman's back. "Please calm down." she asked and then rubbed her belly and leaned down and hummed to Belle "American Honey".

She didn't know what it was about Celes singing but it always had an effect to make her calm down and it seemed to also work on Belle. She stopped kicking and just settled down. Roman sighed a little. She still didn't like it. Her plan was ruined and if things went the way they were going, she would never have a second chance at doing it again. She growled in annoyance this time. "Sucks." She grumbled.

Alan smiled as he saw his daughter finally break down and relax. "We will do what we can to persuade Harry. Larry is Harry's last living relative? Or does Larry have more family, if so that would be good."

"Larry is it, I believe that his grandparents on his mothers side are still alive but i don't know anything about them." she said.

"Who's Larry's or… wait you mean Harry."

"Negative, he only had Dudley left." Roman corrected. "His aunt and uncle already passed… years ago."

"Well you see, I don't know very much then." Alilani replied to her niece. She looked at her wishing that she looked like her mother still. She smiled. "Then Larry is it, and me if you'll have me."

Celes sighed. "I… we can give it a go." she whispered.

Roman grunted.

Alan shook his head. "My grandchild is going to have Ro's grudge, Celes' temper." He winked at Celes. "Ro's sneakiness too." He sighed again. "So, where is this Larry?" he asked Alilani.

"Hes in town, the pigs needed feed." she said and then stood when the door opened.

"Ali, are you here?" Larry called.

"In here!" she said.

Larry walked in and paused when he saw Celes. He walked in and sat down. "Why are you back?" he asked, not aggressively just a question.

"To help, Alilani says you have a tumor." Celes said.

Larry looked at his wife and then sighed. "Yeah." he said as if to say it was okay.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and kissed Roman's cheek. Then stepped forward and ran her healing magic over Larry's brain, searching for the tumor. When she found it and her heart did a little dip. "I can.. I can try to shrink it but my magic is… depleting faster without the connection." she whispered to herself. "I could do it after the baby is born."

"What?" Larry asked.

"I can fix this, a little… enough to maybe make it easier for the muggles to get rid of it the rest of the way but I can't for another few months. You see, if you had listened earlier I would have told you that this lifestyle is… complicated and magical." she said.

Larry simply nodded, having come down off whatever drove him to yell at his only piece of James.

Roman just frowned at him. She just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and do the big dummy head, punching him on his head. She rubbed her belly. Stinken plan was messed up. She should have staked out the house first. It would have gone down better. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She texted John and told him to send Pele. At least she could boost Celes' magic more. "Don't ask why, just send her!" Roman growled at her phone and typed it in.

Alilani looked up when a knock sounded at the door. She went and opened it and was met with the face of a woman from all her stories and she stepped back and lowered her eyes. "Pele." she whispered.

"Ooh, a wahine who knows her legends." She patted the woman on the head and walked in. She found Roman and smiled, "How is the baby?" SHe asked.

Roman smiled brightly up at her. "Still kicking and feisty!" She rubbed her belly lovenlingly now.

"Good, what can I do you for?" She asked as she sat next to her and rubbed her belly as well. She looked over to Celes and smiled at her as her eyes lit up with lust.

"Celes needs a boost with her magic, do you think you can help her?" Roman asked.

"Of course, anything for Celes." She winked at her.

Celes blushed deeply and smiled. "Thank you, Pele." she whispered as she felt Pele's power fill her. She shrank the tumor and then when she was done still felt a little light headed and reached out to grip something as she swayed on her feet.

Pele, simply held her hand. "Feeling, okay? Maybe a little too much?" She asked helped her sat down on the couch, still holding her hand.

"Mmm, at least I'm not passing out. Thank you, my Pele." she whispered to her and gripped her hand as she smiled. "He should be able to shrink that the rest of the way with chemo. I think I may need to go home though." she said.

Larry nodded. "You are very kind."

"Thank you." Alilani said standing behind Larry looking relieved.

Pele smiled, "You are welcome. Come on, girls. I have strict orders from John to return you both."

Roman grumbled. "We are in trouble, aren't we?" She asked.

"Hey, there is no we in this." Alan said. "Its all you. _You_ are in trouble."

"Chicken." She hissed to her father.

He raised his hands. "Less I know, the less trouble I am in. I was simply taking you out. _You_ were the one that decided to come to Tennessee."

Celes shook her head. "You two are impossible." she whispered.

Roman looked at her in concern. The healing really took it out of her. She gave a mischievous smile as she cupped Pele's ear and started to whisper to her.

"What? Why would…" Pele growled. "Lets go." She said abruptly as she stood up and picked Celes up in her arm.

Alan eyed Roman. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." Roman sang as she stood with Pele and followed her out the door.

Alan sighed. "Alilani, here is my business card. If you two need anything, just give me a call, okay?" He looked at her. "It… it was good to see you. Take care of yourself." He patted her cheek and then followed the girls out the door.

Roman skipped behind Pele, happy that a new plan had formed in her head and that Pele was able to have the magic to pull it off. Larry will be having nightmares for weeks! She hummed and then they popped back home. She saw John standing at the door with his hands on his hips and she made a U-turn. "Dad, you said ice cream. I was good."

Alan sighed, "You were a brat."

"But I didn't have to call Pele to help. So I was good. So ice cream!"

"Roman…"

"Ice cream!"

"Ro…"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Brat!" He sighed.

Celes just shook her head and went very willingly into Johns arms.

John sighed and held Celes. "I haven't told Lee yet." He said to Roman, he checked her and found Belle slightly irritated but good.

"Oh, in that case, I'm good on the ice cream." She told her father. "Wait, you didn't tell Harry, did you?"

Harry's head poked out behind John. "In the house, now." He said to Roman pointing at her and Alan.

Celes winced as she swayed a bit. "I sort of told him cause he was with me when I felt your intense emotions."

"Oh, now you did it." Alan whispered to Roman.

Roman grumbled and walked into the house with her head lowered. "At least I'm not the only one in trouble." She whispered back.

"I don't know anything." he told her.

"Sit." Harry pointed to the couch. "You went to my family?" He demanded.

"Time to bow out." Celes whispered as she clung to John's side.

John nodded and walked out with Celes still in his arms.

"We didn't go to _see_ them." Roman corrected. "We were just… retaliating. That's all."

"Retaliating? Roman that doesn't... It isn't..." He growled. "They were mean but that's not... And Alan you encouraged it?"

Alan raised his hands. "I had _no_ idea they were your family. All I knew was she wanted to go traveling, pull a prank, and then we were coming home. I didn't encourage anything. I didn't even know it was a realization. I thought it was a simple prank away from home." He defended. "I swear I didn't know anything until Celes showed up."

Harry sighed and shut his eyes. He sat down next to Roman and picked up her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for terrorizing them for me but... It was wrong. And you and I both know it." He kissed her cheek.

Roman snorted. "It was right. Besides, its not like I did anything. Stupid woman." She growled.

Alan nodded and then took his cue from John and Celes and slipped out the room.

"Besides, dad knows the woman. Apparently she is my aunt." Roman rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she can't be my family, she is too passive."

Harry stared at Roman. "Aunt?" He asked "What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means she is my mother's sister. She is blood related to me." She grumbled. "My mother's sister. I didn't even know she had a sister… well, it makes sense. I don't really know my family on her side. I met them once and stayed with them for a couple months but never seen them again." She shrugged. "She said she is Larry's second wife. Your grandmother and her were best friends or something like that." she shrugged.

Harry nodded and then pulled Roman onto his lap and nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Okay." He said unwilling to push her further on it. "You feel better? Feel like you got retaliation?"

Roman rubbed her hands together. "Ask me in a week, after I've talked to Pele." She gave a dark chuckle.

"What are you planning, Little Alpha?" He asked growling into her neck.

She giggled and squealed. "Nothing." She said when she was always up to something.

Harry shook his head and kissed her neck again. "I love you for defending me." He whispered. "And sticking up for Cel."

Roman smiled at him. "You are welcome." She pressed her forehead to his. "I love you and Celes. I don't want _anyone_ to upset you… well, except me… John… Lee… and Sune." She giggled.

"Hey, you don't even like that." He pointed out and hugged her. "Want to cuddle and watch a movie?" He asked her.

She giggled. "Yes, lets watch a movie." She hopped off Harry's lap. "Movie time, movie time, movie time." She said as she walked out the living room making her way to the media room. "Get the popcorn!"

Celes lay in her and Johns bed on her side and moaned again. "John don't tell Ro I feel like crap." She whispered. She rubbed her hand along her brow. "I may have taken too much of his pain while I was shrinking it." She winced.

John sighed, "I really wish you would stop doing that. I know you want to make people feel better, but if its a price on making you feel like crap, then no." He gave her a few aspirins and some water. He rolled her over so she was laying on her stomach and he started to massage the back of her head. where her neck and head met.

Celes moaned. "I just want to help." She whispered. "It's how I can." She sniffed a little as tears filled her eyes. "I helped a man who was mean to me... How messed up is that, John?" She asked.

"Not messed up, Celes." He told her. "You are a healer. Its natural for you to want to heal or help others, once you are in your healer mode you forget about what that person said or have done earlier. Its why you are so loving."

Celes smiled. "I think that part of why you got to me. I needed to take care of you."

John smiled, "I got both of you. But yes." He kissed the back of her neck.

Celes shivered as a shot of desire went through and she moaned again. "Well yeah. I love you." She sighed.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you, and yes, I think that is part of why I got you. Its part of why _we_ got each other. I was able to point out you madness as well." He laid on his side and looked at her. "I love you Celes, and I know you want to help, but plese no more taking people's pain away. When you do that its like you are also hurting yourself on purpose. We don't want you to hurt yourself either." He kissed her forhead. "We love you, and I love you. Everything will work out." He told her and held her.

The next month and half went by pretty quickly. Roman gotten daily updates from Pele about the nightmares Larry was having... Alilani had figured it out and tried to block it, but Pele wa a goddess, there was no blocking her. She was going to terrorize Larry for what he did weather Alilani wanted it or not. Ro had received a letter from Alilani pleading her to stop. She had simply ignored it. She was so pissed off at Larry and Alilani. How could she allow him to run over her and Harry and Celes. If he was sick she needed to control him more. Or, she should have told them in the first place. And most of all, she was really pissed that she ruined her retaliation of the dung bombs.

It wasn't until Alan received a letter of what Roman and Pele was doing that Roman stopped. Alan had came over and showed the letter, not only to Celes, Harry, and John, but he also showed it to Lee as well. Oh, that look of disapproval they all gave just cut her down, especially his. She had tried to explain her side of the story but Alan had told them Larry was sick with a brain tumor and that he wasn't right in the head that is why he exploded. But now that Celes did some healing on him he was able to be himself more and go to treatment get it to shrink, however, it don't help that he can't rest because of all the nightmares he is having. After talking to Roman she finally called Pele off… wich sucked because not only did Alan tell Lee, John, and Harry, but they turned around and told Alemana, Lohi'ou, and Kama. Although Kama laughed he still had to side with Alemana and Lohi'ou. Just like Roman Pele also pouted. So, not only did she get the disapproving looks from Celes, Harry, Lee, and John but she also got them from Alemana and Lohi'ou

After that incident March finally came around and it was time for Comic-con. Alan agreed to watch all the kids. He even took time off to spend time with them and spoil them since he rarely did. Nick, Ski, Lark and Evei even showed up for the event. Roman was so excited to see them, that she kept tripping over her feet. She loved her boys, and now their girls. They decided to rent a few hotel rooms instead of finding a house to stay. So, the rented a two, two bedroom suit, just in chase the girls wanted to bounce back between Lee and Harry to Sune and John. Nick and Lark took the other suit so that they would have their own rooms.

Celes woke up the morning of Comic con and popped up. When they had arrived the night before she had been so buzzed and happy she'd ended up overdoing the sugar and crashing hard. She moaned a little and got up off the bed, she wasn't quite sure who she was with. She went into the bathroom relieved herself and then got water. She walked out feeling Zombie like. She walked over and picked up her white dress for her Namene costume and squealed. "I'm so excited!" She jumped in place and then her ankle rolled and she gave a little yelp as she went down and pain shot through it.

Lee shot up out the bed. "What was that?" He asked.

Roman gave a rhythmed knock on the door. "Comic-Con day!" She sang as she walked in. "Celes, Celes, wherefore art thou Celes!" She giggled and looked around. "Hey, where's Celes?" She asked Lee.

"Uh," He walked to the bathroom and found her in the closet. "Celes." He sighed, "What happened?" He asked as he picked her up.

"I was bouncing and recovering from my sugar high headache and I sort of rolled my ankle." She help up her foot to show the start of swell. She winced. "I was being good, oh! Roman!" She said spreading her arms to Roman.

Roman walked over and knelt down next to her. "Did you get too excited?" She asked as she hugged her. She kissed her neck and giggled. "Its Comic-Con day!"

Lee shook his head and touched Celes' ankle. "Well, not today if we don't do something about this ankle."

Roman looked at him. "You can heal her."

"No, I can't, I don't have her healing powers like her." Lee told Roman.

"Oh, I'll get… Sune! I'll get Sune. Maybe he can do it or, John! Ooh, John! He helps the kids all the time, so he has some healing powers. I'll be back!" She got up and quickly walked back to the room she was in with Sune. "John!" She jumped on the bed but there was no John. She walked to the bathroom where the shower was running. "John!" she pulled the shower back and smiled at him. "How's it looking, good looking?" She giggled. "Towle!" She grabbed a towel and held it out for him. "Celes rolled her ankle, we need you to heal it or she won't be able to go and it will be a disaster!"

John sighed and shook his head. "How'd she manage that?" He asked taking the towel.

"Uh… something about bouncing in place with excitement." She smiled up at John and handed him a robe. "We don't need your manly goodness distracting Celes, just yet."

John chuckled and followed them to where Celes and Lee had slept. He shook his head. "Cel, first you're off the walls last night and now this." He knelt in front of them.

Celes blushed. "I'm really excited..."

Lee shook his head. "I may have to tie you to me." He teased. "Can you heal her ankle?"

"Yeah it's basic." He said.

"I just sprained it." Celes said.

Lee shook his head again. "Real food for you." He told her. "And try not to hurt yourself."

Celes nodded and blushed deeper. "Sorry."

"Hey what's going on? Why are we all hovered around the Little One?" Sune asked as he poked his head in. Harry stood on the other side of the door.

"Celes had a little accident. Its okay now." Lee said as he helped her to stand.

Roman got up and smiled. "Comic-con!" She giggled as she kissed Celes. "She needs to dress!"

"I agree, shoo." Lee told her and started to shoo everyone out.

"But… wait… I… How rude." Roman said as she stood on the other side of the door. She shrugged. She poked Harry. "Ready?"

Harry grinned and turned so she could see his tshirt. It said 'number one Carpathian' he knew it wasn't comic con ish but he was only a nerd about that.

Roman squealed. "Oh, my God! Look at you. I love it!" She kissed him. "You know, she has a little confrence thing for all her fans in March too. I so want to go. We should go next year or something." She giggled.

"I would love that." He said lifting her into his arms. "Aren't you going to dress up today?"

"Yes, but I was excited and wanted to see Celes. She was so fun last night. I like hyper Celes, she lets me do what I want and we have fun." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "She does do that doesn't she?" He asked. He carried her away to the room they'd slept in the night before. "Costume, I will go make breakfast." He kissed her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She opened her suitcase and looked at her clothes. She wasn't sure which pony she wanted to be so she packed all her clothes that would look like ponies. She took a shower and then dried off. She had decided that she would be Fluttershy for the day. She was cute and loved animals. Roman pulled on soft pink leggings, and a yellow maxi dress that went to her knees. She giggled as she dried and brushed out her long hair. She used the licorice to make it pink and curl it to look like Fluttershy. She pulled on pink uggs and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh! Celes." She walked out the room. "Celes, can you make three butterflies appear on my dress?" She asked when she found her.

Celes turned and smiled. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was blonde and in her face. She touched the dress and did as Roman asked. "Fluttershy, you look so cute!" She squealed and hugged Roman tightly.

Roman giggled, "Look at you." She touched her hair. "I always knew you would look good as a blond. So pretty. And your eyes really glow too." She cupped her face and then kissed her. "I like your blond hair and glowing blue eyes." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Project Namine complete." She said and turned when John came in. "Hello!" She said brightly.

"Hey! Nice." He said touching her hair. "Namine was good too."

"Look at Ro!" She said. "Fluttershy! Oh I'm so excited." She stepped back and took him in and gasped. "Malcolm Reynolds!" She squealed.

John smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to a special hell."

Roman fell out laughing for more than one reason. One being that the line was funny and the second being that Celes' memory was erased of her special hell with Damon. "Man, I wish I could share that laugh with someone! That… priceless!" she laughed again.

Celes gave her a confused look. "Why, why is that funny I mean besides the context of the line?" She asked.

"Long story. Sorry." She kissed Celes' cheek. "I love you." She walked out the room still giggling.

John shook his head. "I don't understand her sometimes."

"Me neither and I know her the best." She turned. "God you look hot." She whispered and stood on her toes and kissed him. "Nathan Fillion is doing a signing we should go." She said referring to the actor who played Mal.

"Yeah, we can do." He kissed her and then held out his arm. He wrapped her arm over his and walked her out. "We are ready to go to the Special Hell."

Roman started her laughing again. "You got to stop with that… God… Oh, God, I swear I may go into labor just laughing."

Lee frowned and shook his head. "Okay… Well, come and eat first and then for lunch we can go out to eat."

"OH! Can we go to In n' Out Burgers? Their burgers are made of awesome!" Roman sang.

That works for me." Celes shrugged, she was still a little lost as to why John saying they were going to the special hell, apart of her felt like she should know this inside joke.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Roman's hand while Sune grabbed her other. "Onward!"

Roman giggled and swung their hands. They all went and ate breakfast. Every time she looked at John she giggled again. He didn't even know but yet... oh, if they only knew. Then again Celes would probably do a little freak out. She often wondered what John/Kama really did that week with Celes. She giggled again. "Special hell." She muttered under her breath. Its like on some level they all knew. And Kama was poking fun at Celes.

After breakfast they all made it down to the convention center. Roman still giggled and snickered every time she saw John but still wouldn't say anything. She decided that when Damon was older she would talk to him and Vinny and see if they should include Celes and John. Lee and Harry seem to be perfectly blissful not knowing. Then again Celes always seemed to have trouble keeping things from Lee. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe not telling Celes was the best choice. It just made inside jokes harder.

"Okay, game plan." Lee said. "We are all going to meet at these doors at 12:30, then we will go eat and c one back. Everyone has these cell phones, right?" He asked the kids and adults. "Good. Celes, you stay close." He told her.

"Me and Celes." Roman corrected with a pout.

Lee sighed. "You and Celes. I have the girls." Lee told them. "Then we can switch off. John, in the zone with a video game or not, 12:30."

"Yeah, yeah." he said and took off towards one of the displays Lark and Evie following close behind.

Harry chuckled and claimed Nick and Skye and led them off with Sune choosing to stay with Roman, Lee, and Celes.

Sune only stayed a little though because he got distracted.

Celes started to bounce around. "Oh my God, look at that!" she pointed and then turned her head like a whip. "And that! Oh what should we do first…" she trailed off and gave a loud gasp and squeal and dodged between some people before anyone could say anything to her and went to a booth and then popped back up seconds later. "I don't know what to do first." she said although she already held a bag and was handing one to Roman. "This is from the Big Bang booth!" she said and bounced on her toes. She kissed Roman's cheek and grinned up at Lee and then looked around, when she saw a dalek a few paces over she nearly lost her shit right there and walked over quickly again without telling anyone and disappeared behind the dalek.

"Oh, look! A pony station!" Roman squealed. "We _have_ to see the ponies! I want to get some things for Belle!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Roman, don't pull so hard." Lee said as he nearly tripped over a… walking bear in a cloak… "What the hell is that?" He asked Celes. When Celes didn't answer he looked around. "Celes… Celes, Where the hell did Celes go?" He asked looking around. At first he didn't think anything of it, just spot the flaming red hair… then it hit him, she was blond… there was a lot of blond people. "Oh, shit. Roman, you stay here. Stay right here. Don't you move!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She said waving him off as she looked at some of the glass figures the vendor had made.

Lee nodded and started looking through the crowd. "Celes! Where are you, you short… woman!" He growled as he looked around. "Celes!" He picked up a girl and looked at her. "Sorry, you're not who I thought you were..."

"Hey! Put me down you creep!" The girl kicked him and then ran off.

"Geeze…" He grunted. "Celes!" He pulled out his phone and dialed her number but it rang its normal about of times and went to voice mail. "Damn it, Celes! Where are you?" He growled. He started to panic and started looking everywhere. Soon he found himself climbing escalators to the second floor, just to get a bird's eye view.

Celes squealed a little and poked her head around the Dalek and saw Roman. "Roman!" she called. "Look, a Dalek!"

Roman nodded as she continued to look at what was at the booth. "Lee said he went to look for you or something." She said distractedly.

Celes frowned. "I was right…" she looked up knowing he'd be up high and got out her phone and pushed the button for his number and waited.

"Damn you Celes, where are you?!" He growled over the phone.

Celes located him and waved. "Right here, next to Roman. I was with the Dalek." she said apologetically.

"You better stay right there!" He told her and hung up. He quickly went to the escalators and wend down them to go back to the booth. The only problem was, he didn't remember what booth he left Roman at.

Roman kept wondering from both to booth not paying attention until she found these large stained glass windows with My Little Pony on them. They were in the form of Kingdom Hearts. "Oh! How much? I want them all!" she told the vendor.

"$300 each." The vendor told her.

"Sold, pay the man, Lee." She said hitting a guy with the back of her hand on the stomach.

"Uh…" The guy said.

Roman looked up at him then looked around. "Lee! Celes!" She frowned as she really looked at her surroundings. She didn't see any of them. "I'll… I'll be right back. Don't you sell those glasses." She told the vender and started to walk off. "Lee, Celes!" She called as she looked around. She tried to stay calm but panic was started to rise in her. She was alone, powerless, and… lost. Belle started to kick hard, feeling her distress. Roman couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She needed to regroup. She went to a vending station that looked like it was barely setting up and sat down on the ground. She pulled her knees up as far as they could and held them. She rocked as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Hey, are you okay?" A guy that looked like Leonard from the Big Bang Theory asked.

"From the looks of it, she looks like she is having a panic attack, here, use this." The Sheldon looking guy said as he handed her a paper back. "That or she could be in labor.

"What?" The Howard looking one asked. "Oh, you poor thing, here let me help you." He said reaching for her.

Roman whimpered as she scooted away from him, still breathing into the bag.

"See, at least she knows that you are the perverted slime ball here." The Leonard guy told him.

"No, I don't think she likes to be touched." Sheldon look alike said.

"Are you lost? Would you like to stay here until one of your friends or someone you recognize comes by?" Leonard look alike asked. "We are setting up video games.

"Video games?" That all clicked. "John loves video games." She nodded.

"Oh, Leonard, She will only be like Penny on the show. She don't look like she knows a thing about video games. How is she going to help us?"

"I can talk normal people talk, where you can only insult them with your high intellect, that makes people feel like punching you, beating you up, or just stupid. You need people at the vending area, right? I can even attract women."

"She can attract women, let her!" Howard look a like said excitedly.

"And how can you attract people to our booth?" Sheldon look alike asked.

Roman smiled and lower her knees. "No one can resist the baby belly. Everyone has a need to ask question and touch. Besides, people like me." She smiled up at him.

"Dude, she's good. I can't even stay in my Sheldon act long. You're hired."

"Here, sit here, we nearly have all the games set up." The Leonard look alike said.

Roman nodded and rubbed her baby belly. Belle still kicked but not as hard. "Throw out your baby radar and bring people to us. Hone in on Papa, he can't resist the call of his baby and video games." She giggled to Belle.

"So, my pretty pink lady, who are you supposed to be?" Howard look a like asked.

"Fluttershy from My Little Pony, duh!" Within 20 minutes Roman had people from all ages coming to the booth asking questions about her and how she was doing. The awkward nerds would come by wanting to ask questions but end up asking questions about the game. Having been around John she was able to answer most of the questions like, she played it before and knew what she was talking about.

Lee growled as he finally found Celes… who was _not_ by the My Little Pony stand like she was suppose to be… neither was Roman. "You, are in _so_ much trouble!" Lee told her. "I'm putting on one of those leash things that parents put on their children."

Celes gave a sheepish grin. "It would fit, cause I'm so small." she said to him in a small voice, she felt bad for scaring him. "I'm sorry, I got excited." she frowned. "Where is Roman?" she asked and looked around. "Lee, where is Roman? Where is she, she's helpless? Where is Roman?" she started to panic a little.

Lee held her shoulders. "I don't know. Now breath. I was looking for the both of you. You just so happen to be the first one I found. I already called John so he can track her by Belle, Harry, and Sune. They are all looking for her right now."

Celes took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Okay." she said and shut her eyes with a groan. "Why do I suck at this?" she asked and then started to look around.

John eventually tracked Roman to a long line. He went to go to the front.

"Hey, buddy, no cutting." some skinny guy said.

"That woman you are waiting in line to talk to is my fiance." John said.

"I'm sure, dude. I bet every guy in this line wishes that." he said laughing at him.

John growled a little. "Not okay." he snapped and went around the boy anyways and cut straight to Roman. "Ro, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"John!" She squealed and then tears filled her eyes. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you. I got lost, I found these My Little Pony stained glass windows, then I told Lee to pay, but the guy that I hit wasn't Lee, then I panicked and came here, and the guys calmed me down, and I'm helping them attract people. God, I'm so happy to see you." She said in one breath and hold him tightly.

John rubbed her back, "Its okay." he said. "I'm here now." he said and took deep breaths himself as he calmed himself. He got his phone out and texted Lee and told him where they were.

"I take it this is the guy that you are waiting for?" The Leonard look alike asked.

"Oh, he is one of them. Thank you."

"No, thank you, you really helped us out." he told her.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" Sheldon look alike said. "We are trying to get our names out there, and you helped a lot!"

Roman looked up at John. "Can I?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll even come with you if you want." he said rubbing her back.

"Roman!" Celes gasped as she ran up to John and Roman. "Oh, my God, I freaked out." she said and hugged her and John at the same time.

"I'm okay now. I'm really okay. These guys helped me calm down." She told Celes and and took in the safety feel of having Celes and John around."

"Hey, keep wearing that pony stuff, its a big hit!" The Sheldon look alike said.

"Duh! They are awesome! I kept telling you that." Roman told him.

Lee wiggled Roman out of John and Celes' hold. "I told you to stay by the vending booth with the My Little Ponies. Why didn't you listen to me? You are wearing a leash as well!" He told her and hugged her again. "God, you women are going to give me grey hair." he told her. he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. We are okay." She told him and patted him. "I promise."

Lee sighed and pulled Celes with them as well. "You too! God, I need two leashes!"

Celes smiled and allowed Lee to hold her. She pressed her face into his chest and then stood on her toes and kissed his chin. Then she kissed Roman. She stepped back and looked around and then stepped so John and Lee blocked her. She used Hi'iaka's power and got her hair wet so the licorices affects and her hair was red again. "Now you'll be able to find me." She said.

Sune and Harry ran up and Harry pulled Roman to him.

"God, woman. I should have stayed with you." He said hugging her.

"I told you she was fine!" Sune said shaking his head.

Roman smiled and hugged Harry. "I'm fine, I swear I am." She told him. "Once I figured out that I was loss, I stayed put… Well, I freaked out for a bit, then these guys helped calm me down, and I helped them with their booth until one of you guys showed up." She smiled up at him. "I now have a job with them." She giggled.

Harry looked at them. "Thank you." He said to the Big Bang look alike guys.

"You are welcome. Remember, we'll see you tomorrow!" The Sheldon looking one said.

Roman nodded and walked with everyone. She looked down at her watch. "We have time before lunch, what should we do next?"

"We are going to the store, and I'm buying leashes." Lee told her.

Roman frowned, "I'm not wearing it. You can hold my hand all you want but I'm not wearing a leash. I'm not a puppy."

"You are a disobedient puppy. I told you to stay at the booth and you didn't. You are lucky that I don't take a rolled up newspaper to both of your behinds."

She gasped. "Here, smell my palm, remember me, I love you with all my heart." she told him as she lifted her palm out to him to smell.

Despite how Lee was feeling he laughed. "Woman, what am I going to do with you?"

Celes walked along, she held onto Lee's shirt for his piece of mind and looked around not daring to venture off on her own so she didn't worry Lee more. They looked around a little more and then all filed out for lunch. Once there Celes went into the bathroom and magically changed into jeans and an Avengers shirt. She made quick work of putting her hair in to messy pigtails. She bounced back out and sat next to Roman and hugged her. "This is great!"

"Right! Oh, did you see all the fun stuff, its like there was so much to see! How are we going to see everything?"

"Its a week long, that's how." Celes giggled and kissed her cheek.

Roman giggled. "And I have a job!" She sang.

"Job, what job?" Lee asked.

"Those boys. They work for big gaming company but they want to come together and make their own game. From what I seen, it looks pretty good. I told them once my family found me, I would have the _best_ video gamers try it out." She wiggled her eyebrows at John and then kissed Celes.

John chuckled. "I think I can do that." he said.

Celes nodded. "I'd like that." she picked up a menu. "I'm hungry what shall we eat?" she asked.

"I'm having a fish and chips. Although, I would rather go to In-n-Out and have a double-double with McDonald's fries, and a neapolitan milk shake." SHe frowned at Lee.

"We can do that tomorrow, I just need to sit for a bit." Lee told her, still trying to look stern.

Celes scooted closer to him and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just got excited." she whispered to him.

"I know. I just… I just need a little time. I'm trying to figure out how I can tie you to me, but yet you have some freedom as well." He smiled and poked her nose.

"You could use one of our disappearing chains." she suggested wrinkling her nose and then smiling up at him. "Oh! Or…" she trailed off and looked around and summoned a picture. "This!" she showed him the picture of the two people in shirts with a phrase that did a sort of lost and found thing.

He smiled, "I saw something like this before." he chuckled.

"What did you guys find?" Roman asked Harry, Sune, and John.

"There was a Fruits Basket set up, I went over to mess with them." Sune wiggled his eyes.

"Muggles have weird things. I thought I knew muggles but wow… nerdy muggles are just wow." Harry said chuckling.

"See, we can do this then." Celes giggled

Roman giggled. "I think so too."

Lee smiled, "Yeah, tonight there is suppose to be some kind of panel interview of a movie or something."

"Oh! That should be fun!" Celes said.

"What movie?" Harry asked.

"The Avengers." John replied.

"Sweeet!" Roman squealed. "This will be so fun! Can we go? I love Loki! Oh, I should try to get Tom Hiddleston's autograph. He is _awesome_ as Loki. Luke will love it! Wait, is Tom Hiddleston going to be here?"

"I don't know, maybe. It would be awesome!" Celes said. "Amazing Loki that one, and he's British which makes it better of course." she winked.

Roman laughed, "Of course." She laughed again. "Oh, we should do that next! That will be fun!"

"I agree with this statement. Got my Avengers shirt on and everything." she stuck out her chest a little a some boys from the next table over fell out of their booth. Celes blushed and sat back a little.

Harry laughed at her and shook his head. "The nerdy boys don't see girls like you that often." he pointed out.

Celes just continued to blush, she was always a little unaware how much she affected people around her so when she realized it, it made her blush. They ate lunch and then headed back to the con, Celes stayed close to Lee and Roman and was basically sandwiched between Lee and John as they walked to the hall that would have the Thor/Avengers panel. She buzzed with excitement and couldn't wait.

"Oh, look!" Roman squealed pointing at something that caught her eye. "See, John! Isn't that cool! Oh, look over there!" She bounced on her toes with excitement. "And a Cyberman! Wait, you don't think there are any Weeping Angels around, do you think?"

John laughed. "Well maybe you shouldn't blink, just in case." he said putting an arm around Roman when he slipped around Lee to do so.

Celes shook her head. "Blink and you're dead."

"Nerds." Harry said.

"You just don't know, Harry. Those things are what nightmares are made of. I do not want to be faced with one of those things. However, I think I have my one eye at a time blink down pretty well." Roman nodded. "You should watch Angels Take Over Manhattan. You'll never be the same again."

"So true, you will probably even cry a bit." Celes said. "But you must watch it all if you are going to watch one."

Harry laughed. "Maybe we can have a marathon when we get home." he said still laughing.

They walked into the hall where it was taking place and Celes charmed them some front row seats and they all sat and waited for the show to begin.

Roman bounced in her chair and giggled as she finally settled down. She rubbed her baby belly. She was really enjoying herself. Out of all her pregnancies, this ones, was really a nice one. The announcers appeared and started to talk. Roman kicked her feet until the lights and auto went out. She quickly grabbed ahold of Celes' and John's hands, just in case some kind of riet was going to break out. Then Tom Hiddleston's voice filled the room.

"Humanity, look how far you've fallen. Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours. Huddling together in the dark, like beasts." Tom Hiddleston's said as the lights came back on.

Roman squealed in excitement as the room chanted 'Loki!'.

Celes looked around the room and then squealed as well. "Oh, my God." she whispered.

"I am Loki, the last god – and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Stand back, you mewling quim." He told the two producers at the podem. One ducked under the table and the other walked off stage.

Roman laughed, "Oh, God! Look!" she bounced in her seat.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for a place in this chamber. In this meager palace of Midgard the arena they call Hall H." he said and the hall roared with excitement.

"Where are your Avengers now?"

Celes squealed and reached around Roman and nudged John and gave him a face spliting grin and then turned and stared back at Loki.

Harry chuckled as he watched Celes and Roman both melt and nerd out over the actor who played Loki.

"Say my name."

"Loki!" Roman said with the crowd.

"Say my name."

"Loki!"

"SAY MY NAME."

"Loki!" Celes yelled with the crowd.

"SAY MY NAME!" Tom Hiddleston yelled at the crowd.

"LOKI!" Every said.

"My wife is in love you!" One man said from the crowd.

Lee shook his head. "I think more than one wife is in love with him." He muttered to Harry.

"Right." Harry muttered back also shaking his head as well.

Roman giggled as the show went on. It was awesome! She would either squeeze Celes or John's hand. If not then she was squealing. "We have got to get Tom Hiddleston's autograph for Luke." She told Celes. "How are we going to get to him?"

Celes giggled. "I figured out a power I have." she whispered and let her shirt come up a bit to midriff and then placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. "Excuse me." she said loudly. Everyone turned and Celes took Roman's hand and they started to inch their way closer and closer to Tom Hiddleson.

"Totally my sexy nerd." She whispered to Celes and giggled. She made sure to have a picture of Tom as Loki. "The things we do for Lukie." She giggled.

"Right…" Celes started to say but trailed off when they got to him. She blushed deeply and giggled. "Hi… we uh… we need an autograph for our son." she said nudging Roman.

Roman smiled and held out the picture to him.

"His name?"

"Luke." Roman sealed. "I, uh, I mean. Luke. Luke is our son's name." She smiled. "Uh, can we also have a picture with you?" her voice squeaked at the end of her sentence.

"Sure." he smiled and stood.

Roman gulped. "Geez, you really are tall as they say." She said without thinking.

Celes had to tip back her head to just look up at him, just like John. She giggled. "You are _really_ tall." she whispered to him and turned and handed the camera to Lee who was now standing close by.

Tom laughed as he wrapped an arm around each girl. "I'm sorry, maybe I should be kneeling for you." he said.

Roman giggled nervously with Celes as he crouched down lower for Celes and Roman.

"Well, really we should be kneeling to you." Roman giggled.

"In the end, you will always kneel." He said only loud enough that both girls could hear. Right then Lee took the picture.

Roman felt her knees go a little week and her body just heat up. She gave a little giggle as she looked over to Celes, who had the same look she was sure she shared with her.

Celes shivered and giggled and when the picture was done she kissed his cheek and giggled again, after Roman got to kiss his cheek she took her hand and walked over to Lee grinning.

"Really? I don't think kissing was part of the deal." Lee said with a drawl look as he headed the girls away. He wanted them as far away from that man as possible. He saw the arousal all over their faces. "Stupid actors in characters." He muttered. "And he is a bad guy for crying out loud, I thought girls fell for the good guys."

"Oh I like Chris Hemsworth too, he's very Norse and very yummy." Celes giggled at Lee's unnecessary jealously.

"What was that, all the kissing and giggling?" Harry demanded when they got back. "And the stunt to get the front of the line… Not cool." he growled.

"We needed an autograph for Lukie. See!" She bounced and held up the picture for Luke. "Then of course we needed one for ourselves. One that Celes could hang in her workroom and one in mine!" She giggled and shivered again. "Tom hiddleston is just awesome! Of course I also think Robert Downey Jr. is kind of yummy too. Oh! Do you think he's here?" She asked as she turned to Celes. "We should go hunt for him!"

"Oh, no! We are not hunting for men." Lee told them. " _Especially_ you two."

Celes giggled. "Think we might run away with them?" she teased.

Harry growled and wrapped an arm around her. "Or adopt another stray." he muttered.

"Hey, its not so bad." John said although he was there with Harry and Lee.

Sune just laughed at the girls.

Roman giggled and hopped with them as they walked around with them. "Oh, such fun!" She giggled.

Lee shook his head. He wrapped an arm around her. "Okay, woman, lets look around some more then we go back to the hotel and have some dinner, and you two can wash that Tom Kidney Stone off of you." He teased.

Celes giggled at him, and they did just that. They walked and saw everything they could before Lee called it a night. Once back Lee went into the kitchen and started something to eat. Celes walked over and lowered herself into John's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Today was super fun, I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring us."

"Who knows, maybe a much more controlled Lee." He teased.

Roman hummed to herself as she walked into one of the rooms that had her suitcase. She carefully put the photograph into a manila envelope and placed it carefully into her suitcase. Luke was just going to _love_ it! She gave a little squeal and then went to the bathroom. She started the bath and then looked at herself in the mirror. She giggled and rubbed her fairly small belly. "We had fun today, didn't we, Blu Belle?" She giggled and thought of a costume she could wear tomorrow. She hummed again as she stripped down and then sat in her bath. "We got to see Tom Hiddleston. We got to meet Tom Hiddleston. We got to kiss Tom Hiddleston." She sang to herself, extremely happy about her day.

Lee muttered to himself as he pulled out the pocket kitchen and started to cook. "Stinken, Kidney Stone guy."

Celes had watched Roman go into her room and then she started to watch Lee, he was grumbling. He seemed to be the only one still a little upset about Tom Hiddleston. She sighed and kissed John on the cheek and then lips a few times and got up. She walked over and stood next to Lee. "You know," she started softly. "Tom Hiddleston is married, and while he plays Loki he's totally not our type."

"Not listening." He sang. "And it don't matter cause both of you _still_ kissed him."

"On the _cheek_." she pointed out to him. "It was completely innocent."

"Oh, yeah? Then what did he tell you and Roman before I took the picture? You both had your arousal face after he said something." He told her. "Oh, I don't even want to hear it."

Celes blushed. "In the end they all kneel." she whispered. "And it was the context and the Loki voice not Tom Hiddleston." she added.

"Ah, Celes. I said I didn't want to hear it. Oh, I should find him and… and… Bath!" He told her and pointed to the room Roman disappeared into.

Celes sighed and kissed him. "You do know that you four are the only men we _really_ want in our lives" she whispered and kissed him again and left him in the pocket kitchen and found Roman in the tub. "Hey pretty wife, what are you doing?" she asked peeling off her tshirt.

"Taking a bath and washing my toes." She lifted her foot and wiggled her toes that still had white bubbles on them. She giggled. "Good, day, yes? I think it was a good day. Yeah, sure I got lost, but I found some helpful people, saw Loki, and then We got to see Tom Hiddleston. We got to meet Tom Hiddleston. We got to kiss Tom Hiddleston." She resumed her little chanting song with a giggle.

Celes giggled and shimmied out of her jeans and got in the tub with Roman and picked up her foot and massaged it. "Well we did get to do all that but we have one very jealous husband." she giggled. "But I'm sure hell be fine." she winked and kissed Roman's ankle. "Today was good, despite scaring the crap out of Lee twice over and the minor heart attack I had." she said and kissed her ankle again.

Roman giggled. "I like him jealous, he don't get jealous all the time but when he does, I like it. And tomorrow holds another adventure!"

Celes smiled. "It does, you want to sleep with me tonight?" she asked as she started to massage up Roman's calf, her blue eyes starting to dance as she did.

"Why Celes, are you trying to get fresh with me?" She giggled and shivered a little.

Celes giggled. "Oh I could be." she said coyly and ran her hand up to Roman's thigh. "Would that be okay?" she whispered and looked into Roman's eyes.

"Oh, it could be." She said coyly and giggled with a squeal as she pulled Celes to her. "You know, when Harry gets fresh and we are in Hawaii, little hermit crabs find him." She giggled. "What will find you?"

Celes giggled. "I'm going to say not a hermit crab." she whispered and shifted in the water towards Roman and kissed her when she reached her face and moaned as she trailed her fingers over Roman's little belly. She smiled when Belle gave a tiny kick. "Babys happy." she whispered against Roman's lips. "Can I make Mummy happy too?" she asked as her hand slid down between her legs.

Roman gave a little gasp and shivered as she rolled her hips. "I think you already have." She whispered and slid her hands over Celes' breast. "Your weapon of choice today." She giggled. "I love my nerdy wife. She is so hot." She told her and slid her fingers downward to find her core.

Celes gave a little gasp and rolled her own hips as she slid her fingers into Roman. "Sometimes I nerd out just for your benefit." she whispered and kissed her lips and down her neck as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Roman and shivered at the hot sensations running through her body from Roman's.

Roman moaned as she mirrored Celes' actions and pumped her fingers into her core. "God, I love it. I just eat it up." She moaned again and kissed Celes more. "I just love you so much. I love everything about you. And your nerdiness, is my favorite part." She used the heel of her hand to rub her clit.

Celes moaned louder and pressed the heel of her hand to Roman's clit as she sped up her hips rolling. "God… I love you…" she whispered and wished she could make her feel it. She moaned and kissed Roman again as she spread her legs wider and started to make little screaming sounds into Roman's mouth. "God… Baby Girl… God…" she whispered against her lips and pushed a little further into Roman and ticked her gspot.

Roman squealed a scream as she rolled her hips more. She reached further into Celes and found her g-spot as well. She rolled her hips and leaned back against the tub, arching her back as she squealed out her moans. She loved how Celes made her feel. "God… Celes…" She moaned. She felt her hot juices leak and mix with the hot soapy water. "Yes…" She breathed.

Celes's moaned mirrored Roman's and she rolled her hips faster and pushed harder. She could feel the build up as her juices leaked and mixed with the water and Roman's. "I… God… there is just…" she moaned and pressed her forehead to Roman's and moaned. "Roman… I'm there… are you… God please say you are." she whispered and squealed again and shivered hard.

Roman nodded as she panted. "Yes… yes." She told her and felt her body tightened ready for the release Celes promised.

Celes made a noise in her throat that traveled up and came out of her mouth that sounded like a mix of a scream and a moan. She jerked hard and her body tightened and released all in the same go and she jerked harder as she rode out her orgasm with Roman who was jerking and moaning as well.

Roman giggled after a while and wrapped her arms around Celes. She kissed her and moaned. "I love you. I love you again, and I love you some more." She told her and rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes giggled. "I love you too, I miss you, I miss showing you how much I love you." she whispered and kissed her. She rubbed her little belly. "But our baby is worth it." she said. "I know when the connection comes back it will be hard I think…" she said and kissed her. She took a deep breath. "Mmm, food." she said.

Roman smiled, "Yes, food. Belle demands food." She said as she felt her give a kick. She kissed Celes. "She will be ours and muched loved. its a small sacrifice to deal with until its over." She smiled. "We will work everything out. One more month." She kissed her again and carefully stood up and stepped out the tub. "Are you coming?"

Celes got up out of the tub and helped Roman into a fluffy robe then pulled one on herself and smiled. She held Roman's hand and they walked out of the bathroom and back out into the main room of the suite where the boys appeared to be having a lively debate about The Hulk.

"No but the fandom finally accepted the hulk remake when Mark Ruffalo was cast." John was saying.

"I rather liked Eric Bana's hulk." Harry said.

"Oh no! You did not say that." Sune laughed leading the debate along.

"What John said may be true, _however_ , Edward Norton will be the best Hulk _ever_." Lee told them.

They all looked at Lee.

"No he wasn't, God he's such an ass although Mark's is derived from Edwards." Celes said and led Roman to the table.

"I don't know, I think I have to agree with Lee on this one." Roman said. "Edward brought more life to the Hulk then the other two. Eric Bana just plained sucked. That whole first movie was slow as _hell_! The only part I like was when he was talking about choking something or someone. Other than that, it sucked. The story line wasn't even that memorable."

" _And_ , Mark Ruffalo was pretty good, however, not as good as Edward. I think he brought that move more to life. He played Bruce Banner well. I will admit to this though, Ruffalo was a good hulk in the Avengers, but I think its only because Robert Downey Jr.'s character brought more depth to him." Lee said with a shrug.

"Actually I thought he was kind of awesome before he even met Tony." Celes said. "That's just me."

"This is a never ending debate." John said and they all sat down.

"Yes it is, and its fun to watch you all." Sune chuckled and leaned over and kissed Roman when he sat down next to her.

She smiled, "But its fun to hear."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Yeah," He passed around mashed potatoes, chicken, and salad. "Here you go." He told Roman as he passed the french bread before she asked.

"Thank you."

"Well we can talk about tomorrows game plan." Celes said veering the subject off the topic of Bruce Banner.

"Oh! I will be at the booth with the Big Bang Theory boys with John for a couple of hours. So that leave you time to run around with Lee… er, whoever." Roman said excitedly.

Celes grinned. "I probably will stick with Lee tomorrow. But I want some time with you too, and each of the other boys." she giggled excitedly. "Seriously best trip ever!"

Roman giggled. "Oh! I _totally_ have to take money. I found these stained glass windows of My Little Pony but it was like in Kingdom Hearts style. They were awesome!" She sang. "I kept telling the Big Bang Theory boys about it today."

Lee shook his head. "Leave it to Ro to find people to help."

Harry smiled. "That's our Ro though." he said with a wink.

Celes nudged Roman. "You're a good finder, sure you arent part Hufflepuff?" she teased.

"Oh! Celes just cussed at me." She said and tried scooting away. "Rude!"

John chuckled. "Really, Ro?"

"Hufflepuffs are not that bad, really. I mean they are just the less thrill seeking version of a Gryffindor." Celes explained. "Hogwarts, A history." she said without a thought.

"You did not just Hermione Granger us!" Harry said laughing.

"Oh, she cussed at me twice! First asking me if I'm a Hufflepuff and the second, pulling out the Hogwarts, a History. Rude twice!"

Lee laughed. "If my memory serves me right, Cedric was a Hufflepuff and you had a crush on him." He grumbled the last part.

Roman sighed dreamily. "Cedric Diggory. Golden boy of Hufflepuff. I would have many blond haired little kids running around here, if he was still alive."

Lee choked on his water and glared at Roman.

Celes giggled as the old joke filled her with happiness and sadness at the same time. She pulled her knees up and looked at Roman. "He loved playing that game with you." she whispered of the little joking way they flirted to mess with Fred and Lee. "He really did, you were so funny to him and he just loved that I had you. I don't know if he ever told you how much he appreciated you."

Roman looked at Celes. She slowly shook her head. "No, he didn't. I know we played but we really didn't talk unless you around. Then of course there was the whole Blaise incident where I purposely told him and he started to beat his ass." Roman shrugged and giggled at how mean she could be. "Yeah, I normally went to him if someone did you wrong or couldn't find you. Like when he had to do the challenge. You were his special person to get. Freaked me the hell out!"

Celes smiled. "Yeah that was a rough day. I remeber though we would be talking and he'd just get serious, like he knew we were meant to be, and he'd say 'Celes don't let her get away, don't lose Roman.' and I would just… I don't know its part of the reason when we fight I push until we make up." she whispered and smiled. "My brother, all of them, they drive me to stay with you."

Roman smiled. "You hear that?" she told Lee. "Even Cedric knew I was awesome. Its why me and him had a thing going on. And he left his poor wittle bear here for me to spoil. Nick is actually my son. I gave birth, and couldn't take care of him so I had to have that French bitch take care of him. And then when I was finally settled, she returned him to his rightful place. My little Nick."

Lee just shook his head. "I don't know what to do with her sometimes. She tells the most outrageous tales sometimes."

"Right!" Celes giggled. "Nick is so his boy, but he'd be darker if Ro mothered him. Just saying. And we all know that boy is pretty much your son, you did legally adopt him." She laughed and started to eat.

"I know, I couldn't help it. It was just so… so…" She squealed and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to go hug my little bear."

Lee laughed, "Roman, sit down. You can squeeze him tomorrow. He is probably enjoying some Ski time right now."

Roman sighed and sat down. "They are so big and grown up. Lark is working as an Auror. I'm so proud of him."

Celes sighed. "I am too, my little boy is all grown up and his Mama has no idea what to do with herself sometimes about it." she whispered. "I miss when he was small sometimes."

Harry rubbed her back before he finally sat down. "We all do."

Roman smiled. "I do to. God, I want revenge on them. Just because I didn't have my powers they picked on me and got away with murder. If I had my powers, oh, boy. It would be on!"

Lee chuckled, "A house full of screaming." He shook his head.

Celes giggled. "Soap dragon? Was that the kids?" she wondered aloud. "Sometimes I feel old when I look at Alaric, but then I remember how old I was when he was born and I don't feel old anymore." she giggled.

"Oh, no. No old going on here… well except for Lee, John and Sune. But no old. And it was a Hydra." Roman said. Oh, yes, this will be fun. I think Ri and I need to spend more time with each other." she said as she rubbed her hands together and chuckled darkly.

"Hey! I'm not old." Lee frowned.

"Yes you are." Roman said leaning back. "You are older than me, Celes, and Harry. Therefore you are old."

"Can you believe her?" Lee asked John.

John chuckled. "I'm old too though, we are old together brother." he said.

Celes giggled. "I like older men." she winked at them.

"And me?" Harry asked.

"You're older than me, I like my women older too." she giggled.

"See, Celes can say that. However, I like them any way I can get them. Younger than me, older than me, and then old, old, older than me." Roman winked at Sune.

Sune chuckled. "I am the most ancient of them." he said proudly. "Lots a wisdom and knowledge I can provide."

"Yes, but you're not a foreboding as Sensei, sorry." Harry shrugged.

Celes giggled and stuck her tongue out at Sune. "Haha!" she teased.

"Little Brat." Sune growled playfully.

Roman laughed. "OH! While we are here we need to find a bathrobe for him." She told Sune and smiled thinking of seahorses. She wanted to send him one with bubbles and seahorses all over the bathrobe. "I known him longer so he had the most time of giving me a hard time so I shall pay him back! And that is what I want to start off with." she told him.

Celes giggled and kissed her cheek. "So cute plotting against Sensei." She frowned. "I still don't think he likes me very much."

"That's because he knew what you were thinking while we were there that first time for you." Harry said.

"Ooh, what were you thinking?" Sune asked.

Celes blushed. "That he was such a cute little man and I wanted to hug him and love him." she whispered.

"He has 'cute' complex. He rather be feared then be 'cute'." Sune laughed.

Roman shrugged. "I think he reminds me of Mushu, only because I know he is a dragon. Now, I think of him as the pain in the ass that tortured me with the whole carrying the buckets of water up and down stairs. So its payback time!"

Celes smiled. "He's so cute, I want to see him as a seahorse and then try really hard not to freak out… you know like Tohru did." she giggled again. "Oh, I love that show and comic." she sighed.

Roman shook her head. "No freaking out, only teasing. That is a rule. He used to terrorize me. The stinky man knew exactly what I was going to do before I could do it. Then, _then_ had the nerve to say I was thinking too long. He was reading my mind, that is what he was doing! I want a rematch! I have to start training after Belle is born, then I'm going to really train on my occlumency again. It was because of him I started with that. I had a feeling he was reading my thoughts, so when I started with that he wasn't so fast on reading my mind. Oh, the plan of revenge is now in effect! Where is my notebook!" She said as she got up and went to one of the room to write Wuu a disgruntle letter."

Lee laughed, "That is an interesting traint. For one that don't want conflict, Belle seems to have a streak of revenge. I blame the mother." He teased.

"Yeah, she can hold a grudge for years." Celes pointed out. "But shes also very forgiving."

He laughed as he started to pick up empty plates. "Yes, I know, but I have to pick on her and you. How do you know, I wasn't speaking of you?" He winked at her.

Celes pouted. "I don't hold grudges… do I?"

"Oh youve been known to, Little Dove." Harry chuckled.

Celes squinted her eyes at him and picked up some bread and threw a piece at Lee and then Harry. "Stinky husbands."

Lee chuckled, "You still love us." He said as he started to clean.

"Lee, I need an owl!" Roman called. "I didn't bring River, so I need to use yours."

"Nope, no owl here." Lee told her.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe you can divine it to him and he'll spit it out like Spike does in My Little Pony." he teased lightly.

"Oh! Wouldn't Sensei be so cute if he looked like Spike?" Celes squealed.

"Oh! Wait, I don't have a dra… Ha! I do have a dragon!" Roman squealed and pulled onto Lee's sleeve, "Please, sir, I have to you your Romanina magic." She said in a British accent.

Lee shivered as she looked at her, "I can't I'm not connected to you, and what would I have to do?"

"I need my tank. Pele has my dragon, but I'm not sure if it hatched it. They take awhile, you know."

Celes sighed. "We can connect our Romanian magic, we actually don't use Ro's unless we need a boost." she said walking up to them and then looked at Roman. "British accent is hot, and you suck." she said and giggled.

"I swallow too." She whispered in her ear using the Brittish accent. She giggled and quickly move away before Celes could get to her.

"Celes, the reason why my Romanian magic even appeared was because of Roman's connection was boosting it. I haven't summoned anything since we lost it."

Celes sighed. "Once its there it doesn't go away, besides you're not as diluted at you think you are. You realize that right?" she sighed again and sat down. "Alemana would help if he weren't hovering around Pele." she whispered, and it struck her that she missed the warrior.

"I can get it." Sune said softly. "Just tell me where I'll have it here in a second." he wanted to deter the impending argument.

Celes stood and went over to the couch and grabbed the remote, she curled onto her side and flipped on the disney channel and watched feeling a little lost again.

Lee sighed, "Its a terrarium." He told Sune.

"Yep, and I usually have it in my work room. Its in the corner where my bean-bag bed is… well its a big chair, but is comfortable to sleep 've seen it. Its the one with the lave roaring to life that one time." Roman told him. "Pele as annoyed with Alemana." She whispered to Sune and giggled.

Sune chuckled and summoned the terrarium for her. "There you go, my little Goddess." he kissed her a few times and then sat down to watch her.

Harry stepped forward. "Want help going inside?" he asked her.

Roman looked around the tank. It looked all clear. "Yeah! I get to see everyone!" She giggled. "I miss Hi'iaka." She whispered. "And Alemana, and Kama, and Lohi'ou… Oh, geez, I miss them all, but since Pele and I have been punished for the nightmare thing I think we are good. I hope she wasn't punished too bad."

Celes popped up. "Can we all go?" she asked suddenly.

"Like a mini vacation within our vacation?" John asked.

"Yeah… but I miss them." Celes whispered to him.

"I don't see why not, if Ro is okay with it." Harry said.

"Uh, sure." She said looking at Celes. "Yeah, why not. But I'm not spending the night there. I'm just visiting for a bit. Get my letter sent off and pick on the others a little."

"I don't want to stay the night, I just miss them. Hi'iaka is rarely with me." she said. "Today was a little of … a lucky moment." she said and leaned over the couch and suddenly went toppling over it with a yelp. She landed on her back and giggled a little. "Owie." she complained.

Harry chuckled a little. "Maybe you shouldn't have leaned so far?" he asked.

"Oh hush." Celes said sitting up as Lee got to her. "I'm fine." she whispered.

He nodded and left her alone.

Roman smiled, "Okay, take us in, Koa! I have a dragon to see about."

Harry took Celes' hand and wrapped an arm around Celes and popped them into the terrarium.

Roman giggled as she skipped and hopped to the water. She splashed a little, making sure not to wet her letter.

"Hey!" Alemana called. "Aren't you supposed to be careful?" He teased as he ran at her and picked her ups spinning her around a couple of time.

Roman screamed and held tightly onto him. "Caveman, unhand me!" She laughed.

Pele laughed, "Don't make her sick!" She called. She smiled at Celes, "Hello, Ke Aloha." She greeted and kissed her gently.

Celes smiled and blushed. "Hello, Pele." she whispered and watched as Alemana put Roman down.

Harry shook his head. "Little overkill don't you think?" he asked Alemana.

"Oh look!" Hi'iaka squealed and hugged Roman when she got to her. "Oh and you are so cute with your little belly."

"The girls are inseparable." Lohiau said walking up.

"Both sets." Harry noted to him.

"I had to get my in before Hi'iaka decided to keep her." He he told Harry, then hoisted Celes over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have some catching up to do."

"Hey!" Pele squealed. "I want her first." She went to jump jump on his back but Roman intervened.

"Question! Then you can attack Alemana all you want. Lord knows I want to. He is so much more fun than Lee."

"Hey!" Lee protested.

"But its because he is getting old." Roman continued. Like he didn't interrupt.

"Again, Hey!" Lee said.

Roman giggled, "So, I want to sent Wuu a letter but I don't have River with me. However, Harry, in his teasing, gave me an idea. Can our dragon send it to Wuu like how Spike can in My Little Pony?"

Pele thought about it. "You know, being that he is the dragon..."

"And sea horse." Roman added.

"I actually think he can. Its like having a common bond with the animal. Although he is a sea horse he can communicate with other dragons."

"A dragon whisperer. I like that. So, we know that Wuu can do it, but can our dragon do it?"

"At this moment, no. He is still an egg. A very pretty egg." Pele smiled. "But by my calculations, he or she should be hatching soon. Really, really soon."

Roman gave a squeal! "I'm gonna have a pet dragon!" She hopped up and down with excitement and of course tripped over her feet, landing on her ass in the sand.

Harry sighed and picked Roman up. "Be careful." He said. "Celes will kill me if you get hurt." He said and set her on her feet.

"How about I take Ro for a bit." Lohiau said easing her away from Harry. "I would like to spend some time with her." He winked and picked her up. "Why don't you ladies take care of Lee and Harry?" He asked as he walked away.

Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on Alamana's shoulder. "I miss the connection. And I feel like... It's sort of my own fault. I just miss it, and it's starting to hurt so bad... And I just... I'm always reminded it's gone. I see it in everything we do." She whispered. She didn't know why she was saying this all to him but she felt like she just could.

Alamana looked at her. He only wanted to tease her a bit but things just turned serious. He sighed and pulled Celes to him and tucked her into his side. "Roman is a _very_ important part of your lives. Just like how you are a _very_ important part of your lives. For a while it had only been focused on you. You all were so use to having the connection that you used it without thinking. It was second hand like breathing. Its different for everyone. You are able to do more than the others because you are _still_ connected to Roman. You may not have the power that you had when she had her power, but you still have a little more of a boost because you are connected to her soul. And even though she don't have her magic, its still written on her soul. It will be okay, Inimorar Mea. Its almost over. When it happens it will be fast, hard, and it's going to hurt. You're almost there, it's okay, you're almost there."

Celes nodded and scooted closer to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you, Alemana." She said and giggled. "I miss my big Romanian." She said and poked his side. "How's things?"

"Things are good. I miss you guys too. But I am needed here." He rubbed her head

"I know, Pele needs her husband." she said and smiled at the old gesture of affection. "I really missed you when I took Lee up on the mountain. He couldn't breath, poor thing." she said and giggled.

Alamana chuckled, "Yeah, I usually help him out. Sorry about that. Now, are you feeling better?"

Celes giggled. "I am, I just needed to get that out. I'm good." she said and looked up at him and touched his face, she loved him, he was Lee as much as he was Alemana. "I miss you." she whispered and then poked his nose and giggled. "Did you know that I'm sort of a badass sometimes now? Lee says you're very proud of me for taking the time to do that for myself." she said.

"I am." He smiled. He picked her up and walked over into the ocean as a wave came he dunked in it. "Now, that is what I wanted to do." He laughed.

Celes gave a gasp and looked up at him and then pounced wrapping her arms around his neck to try to get him to go under with the next wave. "I shall get you back for this!" she declared and found he was very hard to dunk.

He just stood there laughing as she tried to dunk him. He was sure she looked like a monkey wrapped around him trying to pull on him get him in the water. She would switch positions but nothing was happening. He continued to laugh. "Come on, wet puppy, lets get you back so they can see what I did."

Celes pouted as he carried her back up the beach to the others. "He got me all wet." she complained to Pele as they got closer. "Look! Big stinky warrior." she pouted.

"Oh, you poor thing, come here, I'll dry you off. That stinky warrior can be so mean." Pele said as she opened her arms to her and smiled.

Celes stuck out her tongue at Alemana so Pele didn't see and then went to Pele's arms. "He was so mean, Pele." She mock cried and buried her face in her breasts.

"Shame on you, making the little one cry." Pele scolded.

"Oh, the fake tears act, eh? Keep it up and I'll dunk you in the ocean again!" Alamana growled lightly.

Pele gave a mock gaspe, "So mean! For shame!" She giggled a little and used her heat to dry Celes.

Celes shivered and then looked back at Alemana. "See some people don't like getting me all wet." She giggled and wiggled her ass at him.

Alamana smacked her ass. "That's okay, I enjoy getting you wet." he whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered as her core did just that. "G-God." She stuttered. "Not f-fair." She whispered.

Lee and Alamana both laughed. It was always easy to get Celes when they were together. That and the fact that she was easy made it even better. Lee found that he missed teasing her like that. But he wasn't sure how to go about it. Knowing him it would only mess up and blow up in his face anyways.

"Down, you evil caveman! Down!" Roman told Lohi'ou as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "You can't manhandle me like this! I have rights!"

"The right to be ravished by a sexy Hawaiian man." He whispered to her ending her struggles.

"Oh, cheating! So cheating." She went limp in his arms and allowed him to carry her. "Now, where are you taking me? This isn't supposed to be a vacation." she giggled. "It was a inquiry about an Enquestia ability."

Lohiau laughed. He walked them into a small tree covered area and sat her down on a rock over some water. "So little Roman what do you think?" He asked.

"I think you are trying to get fresh. And we both know what happens when you or Harry gets fresh. You better be careful, I'm sure there are some hermit crabs around here." She giggled. "I like it though. Its nice here."

He sat down next to her and smiled. "I am not trying to get fresh and Hiiaka is doing me a solid." He said and kissed her cheek and rubbed her back and then belly. "This little one has such power." He whispered.

Roman smiled and rubbed her belly. "She will. She really will. What do you mean Hi'iaka is doing you a solid? What is she doing?"

"Keeping the hermit crabs at bay."

"Oh, really? Well, that's not fair. I like when they make their unexpected appearances." She giggled and kicked her feet a little. She looked at Lohi'ou. Then she shrugged and looked back out to the water.

"So," he said and started to traced little lines lightly on the back of her neck. "How are you doing? Without your magic and all?"

She shivered a little. "I'm fine. I would say I'm fantastic but there are times, like in emergencies that I wish I would reach out and talked to the others. Or even pop to them when we need to find that person. Other than that I'm okay. There are also times I wish I could just ease some of Celes pain though." She looked at him. "I… I'm scared though." She whispered. "I'm scared of when the connection comes back. I can see the others struggling and hurting from the lack of the connection. but… God, I'm free. I'm so free. None of them understand how much I have to put up with just being connected. And a selfish part of me hopes it never comes back, then another part of me knows it has to come back. We have to be connected not for everyone's peace of mind, but for safety as well." She looked back over the ocean. "Ignore me. I'm just talking nonsense."

Lohiau pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. "Not nonsense, just your mind. And for once you get to have your own mind and own emotions without worrying about someone feeling them and taking them the wrong way. You get to _not_ feel everyone and everything around you and that's freeing but you also know you'd be lost if the connection went away forever. You'd be lost without your power. I see you, you cling to whomever is nearby. You've become docile, and while this is cute this is not Roman. Roman is fierce and strong and loving and caring and soft and docile all in one big sexy package of wonderful." he chuckled realizing he was using Celes' wording for it but couldn't think of any other way to say it without sounding like the ancient he was.

She shook her head and sighed. "Its terrible too! I mean, freaking out about the most smallest thing. God, why couldn't I be like this without being pregnant. I would totally be awesome then too I…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I would scare the crap out of Celes, Harry, and Lee. I'm independent. I think I would go for long hours at a time. I mean, yeah, at first it was a little scary, and because I have no way to protect my unborn child, it keeps me all… _clingy_. But that's not me! If I wasn't pregnant, I would be all over the place. I don't think I could get enough of it. There are times I feel so tied down. I feel so tied down by everyone. They all have _need_ for me and of me. I can't be normal and I can't be myself all the time. Someone always wants my attention, or like you said, they feel my emotion and instead of letting me try to figure it out on my own." She looked up at him. "There are days I get so mad and so jealous of Celes. Not because she is another woman or that she… God she is so damn clingy at times, and she don't cling to just anyone it _has_ to be Lee or John. There are times in my head that I just… Lee is mine! Then Harry is just as clingy too! I hardly get any time with John and this pregnant has forced me into spending more time with Celes, which I love, but then I'm forced to be around Harry, and Lee, but Lee is more concerned about Celes and how she is feeling. I try to spend time with Sune and with John… poor guy is craving so much of Celes' attention its not even funny."

Lohiau shook his head slightly when he saw Hi'iaka standing a few feet away and she turned and left. He rubbed Roman's back. "Celes can be _very_ clingy, and yes its mostly with Lee and John but right now… shes flying completely blind. This is harder on her than it has ever been, so shes seeking out comfort where she can get it, and right now Harry isn't that person because he preoccupied with you and making sure you're okay." he sighed and pressed his face into her hair. "Roman, you poor thing." he whispered. "I wish I could ease this feeling for you. Make you see clearer." he rubbed her back, his plan to mess with her gone from his mind. He just wanted to comfort her and show her the attention she so wanted.

"I do see clearly, you just don't see what I see." She sighed. "Never mind, enough talking serious. This is stupid, why even talk about something that will never happen." She said and scooted off the rock. "We need to find some hermit crabs to chase you." She giggled as she started to walk into the ocean.

Lohiau followed her into the water with a growl and lifted her out of the water and then using his magic dropped her, but slowed it so it was gentle. Sure enough after about ten minutes in the water a hermit crab found him because Hi'iaka was no longer keeping them at bay. He picked Roman up and brought her back over to the others who were preparing to leave. "I have a little she-devil here. Little brat made sure that hermit crab stayed attached to my ass." he growled into her neck.

Roman still laughed. "Oh, it was so funny… You… Oh, God! And then he ran… in circles… and it was still stuck…" She laughed harder. "Oh, God… it hurts. It hurts." She said as she held her sighed and tried to breath.

Celes laughed. "Poor Lohiau." she said pinching his cheek.

"Hey!" he said.

Celes giggled. "You probably looked hilarious bouncing around the surf as the crab hung from your ass." she laughed.

"Hey now, that's not cool!" Harry said and grabbed Celes and tickled her sides.

"No! I want to go back, I need to be rescued awe! Unhand me, Harry Potter!" she declared wiggling away from him and dodging behind Roman. "Ha, Roman is base!" she declared ducking behind her laughing figure.

"Oh," She finally caught her breath and rubbed her sighed as it cramped up a little. She giggled. "I am the base. I'm the base of everything. Didn't you know that?" She giggled and kissed Celes. She walked over to Hi'iaka and gave her hair a little tug. "We need more hermit crabs. Lots of them, then Lohi'ou _and_ Harry will have to stay in one area." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head on her chest. She gave a little sigh as sleepiness came over her.

Hi'iaka held her close. "I believe our little Roman is tired out." she said soflty to the others as her weight started to slump against Hi'iaka's body.

Harry went to pick her up but Lee was already there. He pulled Celes into his side. "Come on." he said and with a wave popped the four of them out.

Once back in the hotel Celes smiled. "I'll go to wherever you put her." she said to Lee and then went over to the couch and turned on the disney channel again, she wasn't tired yet, in fact she was wired.

Lee nodded and put Roman into one of the rooms. He peeled off her bathrobe and then put her in a long t-shirt and tucked her into bed. He gave a yawn as he walked out the room. "So, I guess its just you and me, Baby." He teased Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Looks like the other half of the bromance is already sleeping." he nodded to the half open door where Sune and John were passed out, one on the couch in the room the other on the bed. He looked over at the couch where Celes lay watching Disney channel and then shook his head. "We got an early morning, Cel."

"I know, I'll go to bed after this episode." she said waving at him.

Lee gave a little frown. He wanted to ask if she was okay but thought better of it. He was probably just over thinking the situation. "If you need us, you know where to get us, yes."

Celes looked at him and smiled. "I always know where my boys are." she said and then turned back to the tv and curled up under the blanket.

Harry sighed. "Come on mate, sleep." he said leading Lee to one of the rooms. "Want to cuddle?" he teased.

"Ha-ha." He told him. He changed into his pajamas and laid in the other bed. "Why is Sune on the couch?" He asked looking over to him. "I mean… never mind, crazy mind is all over the place. I can't seem to stop worrying about everyone."

"Why are you worried?" Harry asked as he laid himself down on the free bed, there were two opened but from the looks of Sune he fell asleep reading something.

"I don't know. I'm can't seem to stop. I mean, I think I may be overthinking but don't Celes seem upset to you… kind of cold?"

Harry frowned and looked at her through the open door as she smiled at what she was watching but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I don't know, she seems to have shifted a little huh? Just let her process, she'll talk when shes ready yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lee sighed. "You know, Ro will probably wake up soon if Celes don't get to bed soon. God… never mind. I'm gonna try and turn off my brain." He rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers over his head.

Harry watched him a minute and then slid out of the bed and went out to Celes on the couch and sat down next to her and flipped off the tv.

"Hey!" she said then winced at how loud it was. "I was watching that."

"Talk to me, cause something's clearly wrong." he said.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to watch Tv, I'm not pouting or anything I'm just having me time." she said.

"You're worrying Lee." he said.

"I'm _always_ worrying Lee." she frowned. "I don't ever worry you."

"That's because I know you'll work it out." Harry said wrapping an arm around her.

"Do you, or do you just say that as an automated response?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at her and tipped her face up. "I do, look I know you're fragile and sensitive but what Lee does not see because he doesn't know the you I do is that you're strong and you get through so much. I mean Celes when you were pregnant with our twins your dad died, and you just pushed on with life." he said.

"That's because I didn't have a choice. It was move on and be happy he was with Ced or be angry and withdraw and be depressed. I couldn't be depressed for the twins too, I did that to Noah… and he's this quiet kid as a result of it." she whispered.

"Celes, Noah is intelligent and way more like you than you think. Look. I don't know whats going on in your head. Not because of lack of connection and I can't just read it but even when I can I don't understand it. That's part of why I think we still work so well. We seem to still be discovering one another, talk to me please." he said.

Celes looked up at him. "Are you upset with me?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because we don't have a connection because _I_ got Ro pregnant." she whispered.

"I'm not upset with you, in fact I'm thrilled you and Ro are getting your dream. If any two people deserve it its you two. You two have gone through so much, you deserve happy." he said nuzzling her neck.

Celes shivered and smiled. "I know, but everyones so sad and clingy." she said.

"Well we've had the connection for years and then now its not there. The clingy is expected." he said.

Celes nodded. "I suppose that's true." she laughed a little. "Listen to me, I'm practically blubbering."

"Nothing wrong with some tears when you feel them." Harry said and kissed her neck. "Nothing at all, Little Dove."

Celes shivered again and turned her head and kissed him and touched his cheek. "I love you, Harry Potter." she whispered. "I know I don't always say it but I really do."

"I know you do, and I love you. Remember, I still love you." he pressed his forehead to hers.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything you do for me." he whispered and kissed her twice. "Now go to bed, before Ro comes out here looking for you." he said and when she got up he pinched her ass. "See you in the morning." he said and went back to bed.

Celes crawled into bed next to Roman and snuggled close to her after she put on pj pants and a tank top. She sighed and smiled a little. "Good night, my Baby Girl."

Roman gave a little sigh as she snuggled closer to her. She gave a little giggle in her sleep and murmured something about dancing Cel-Bears and Hi'iakas.

Celes woke extremely early the next day. When she looked at the clock it said four, three hours to doors open at Comic con. She got slowly out of the bed so she didn't disturb Roman and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the shower and got in and started to hum as she cleaned her massive length of hair. She was feeling better and super excited about the day. She finished and got out of the shower. She tip toed out of the room, stark naked and into the room with her suitcase in it which happened to be the one the boys slept in and started to dig through it for her skinny jeans and a long tshirt. She pulled out panties and a bra as well and straightened to get dressed right there. No point in going somewhere else if she could do it quietly here.

"A naked woman wandering around the rooms, how did I get so lucky?" John whispered.

Celes giggled and turned to him and pressed her clothes to her chest as if scandalized. "I just needed clothes and they were in here." she whispered as she blushed.

Sune smacked her ass from behind. "Nice." he whispered. He and John had been up for about an hour or so just talking to each other. When Celes came it it was just awesome.

Celes gave a quiet squeal and turned to look at Sune. "Hey!" she said a little loudly.

"What?" Harry shot up and then gave a tired noise and laid back down and went back to sleep.

Celes giggled and shook her head as she put down her clothes on the couch next to Sune and started to put them on.

Sune chuckled and gave her a gentle push which cause her to loos balance and fall back on her ass. "Nope, still off." he teased.

Celes pouted up at him through her hair. "You jerk." she sat on her ass holding onto her panties her knees up and together. "I'm trying to get dressed." she whispered and tired to get up and found for some reason her equilibrium was actually really off. She frowned and assessed herself and found Cecil was missing. She sighed and stood up and then sat down on the couch next to, but not right next to, Sune and tried to pull on her panties again. She smiled at John, "Sleep well?" she pointedly asked him doing her best to ignore Sune.

John smiled. he enjoyed watching Sune poke and pick at Celes. "Yes, I did. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

Sune used his foot to pushed Celes's hip. He smiled as he pushed her more towards the end of the couch. He had slept on it, and it wasn't that bad, well compared to other places he had slept. He shook the cushion under her so it vibrated her.

Celes gave a tiny gasp and looked at him as the vibrations caused her body to heat a little. "Good." she said sounding vibraty. "It was all snuggly and warm." she said and then without warning she leapt towards Sune and tackled him onto his back with a little battle cry that was sure to wake both Harry and Lee.

Harry shot up again and then groaned, "Really?"

Lee shot up this time as well, "What's happening?" He asked.

"She is attacking me. I was just laying here minding my own business and she jumped on me, all naked and everything." Sune said.

"Really? Lee groaned as he laid back down. He rubbed his face. "Celes, finish putting on your clothes. Sune stop provoking her."

Celes stuck her tongue out at Sune. "Haha!" she said. "He knew you were the one being bad." she said and got off of him and quickly pulled on her bra, skinny jeans and large t shirt. "I'm going to make breakfast." she sang and skipped out of the room.

"Seriously?" Harry asked. "Its like the ass crack of dawn."

"And its another wonderful day of Comic-Con!" John said laughing.

"You know, if Celes is up Ro will be up soon too." Lee yawned. "This thing is going to kill me. Oh!" He sat up and kicked off his covers. Then left the room.

"I wonder what he is up to." Sune asked.

Roman woke up and made her way out to the little kitchen area. "Food, food, food." She said as she walked over to the pocket kitchen where Celes was cooking. "Mmm," She said against her neck. "Smells good."

Celes shivered. "Mmm, the french toast or me?" she asked and rubbed her ass agaisnt Roman's front.

Roman giggled. "I'll never tell." She sang and kissed her neck. "Juice." He said and grabbed a glass and poured some juice.

"Hey, You are wearing this." Lee said and lifted up a shirt in front of Celes.

Celes giggled. "Okay, do you have the other one?" she asked as she flipped toast and then stirred the turkey sausage hash.

"Of course! It wouldn't look right if it didn't. Besides, I'm the only one name Lee… Well, that will have this shirt that matches yours." He told her and showed her his shirt.

Roman giggled, "That's cute."

"I have one for you too." Lee told her.

"Negative. I shall not wear the shirt. I have a costume to wear for my job. I need to look cute. So, I'm going to be Rarity. It won't go." Roman told him and downed the rest of her juice. "I'll be back in a bit. I have something to do first." She went back to the room and quickly showered when she was done. She giggled and called Sune loudly in her thoughts as she dressed like Kida from the Atlantis disney movie. She stepped out and giggled as she waited for Sune to come to her.

Sune strolled in and took her in. "Oh look at you, my little Goddess." he said picking up some of her hair and rubbed her hair between his fingers.

She giggled and rubbed her belly. "I know its not as sexy but its the best I could do while pregnant, but I have something else way more better to tease you when I'm not pregnant. Totally hot and will drive my little perverted fox up the wall." She giggled. "I thought I'd give you a little tease before I put on my Rarity outfit." She smiled up at him.

Sune chuckled and kissed her. "I look forward to you teasing me, and the Rarity will be just as awesome. And this is pretty sexy. Kida from Atlantis, favorite Disney movie ever." he said.

She giggled. "It was pretty awesome, especially Vinny. He liked to blow things up. Of course, I also liked Dr. Sweet." She giggled as she turned to walk back into the bathroom where her suitcase was. "That movie was just awesome!"

Sune followed her. "Yes it was." he grabbed her hand and spun her around and held her close as she got her bearings back and looked at her. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her once, and then twice. "Very much, and while I can still feel you, you can't feel me and I want you to know I'm still here."

Her smiled faltered a little. "I should have known you would still feel me." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I love you too. I really, really, really do. Sometimes I feel like I have to pull back a little. If I don't know, I may hurt the others. I want to spend time with you. I know we don't spend a lot of time, but I do want to." She squeezed him and sighed.

Sune smiled. "Well you see, after you do this whole vacation thing with Lee and before you marry John I thought I could take you to our house for a weekend." he said rubbing her back and then played with the ends of her hair.

"A house?" She gasped. "The one in our dream? Really?" She bounced a little. "Oh, that was so nice. I bet it's even more beautiful in real life." She kissed him a few times and moaned.

Sune moaned in response. "God, it is. Its tucked away on an island I own." he whispered and lifted her up onto the counter of the bathroom and pressed between her legs and kissed her again and ran his hands up her back and pressed her into him tightly as he dared.

Roman shivered, "Wait, I want to ask you something." She breathed as her legs wrapped around him. She needed to take charge for once. He had been taking advantage of her pregnancy the whole time. She had yet to tease him. She was just going to show him the outfit and then changed into her other outfit. Now he had her on the counter wanting much more. "I have to… I have to ask." She moaned.

Sune chuckled and heard her thoughts and eased up. "What do you want to ask, Little Goddess." he whispered and kept his face close to hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

She gave ablush and looked down at his chest and placed her hands there. "I was wondering if… If you would dress up with me. I mean, I know Celes asked and you kind of shot her down. And I understand if you don't want to dress up, but I know John has a plan to do his couple dress up with Celes tomorrow. I don't even know what couple we can be but… yeah." She said and shook her head. "Nevermind, ignore me, Just talking non-sense."

Sune tipped her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes. "We can be whoever you want, I would love to dress up with you. I shot Celes down because… because I want to do stuff like that with you. Not her." he said honestly.

"Really?" She asked. "I mean… I don't know what I mean. I just…" She smiled and pressed her face to his neck to hide her tears. It was kind of… it was downright enjoyable to be able to do something first before Celes asked. Usually, Celes had all these awesome ideas and spoke them out first. So she was able to do them. So Roman stepped back and let her have her fun. But to have someone tell her no because they wanted to do that with her was… just different and actually kind of a relief… a big relief. Sune made her feel noticed. She knew people noticed her all the time but, not this kind of noticed.

"So, which couple shall we be? Any couple you want I shall do it." he said and kissed her. He ran his hands up her back again. "I think we could be any couple, maybe Kira and Rei or… Kyo and Tohru?" he asked teasing her a little.

"No, no Kyo and Tohru. Fruits Basket is a nice story and I know its your life, but, its sad." She looked up at him. "Its sad, and I want to protect you from that. I don't want to bring it up all the time and then flaunt a lie. No, we won't do Fruits Basket. I think we should be… I don't know, how about Sunako and Kyohei." She giggled and rubbed her belly as she looked down at it. Its one of my favorite animes. Its called Wallflower. This girl moves in with these handsome guys and she don't really care about her appearance. She just loves anything that deals with horror. And the boys, they have to turn her into a lady in order to live rent free."

"That works for me." he said and kissed her. "Sounds very, very good." he kissed her between words.

She giggled and kissed him. "He's blond." She giggled. "He is competitive too. They are always competing against each other about something. But she has her moment's where she is really stunning and he steps in and stands by her as an equal."

Sune smiled. "Awe yes this couple fits us well." He said laughing. He trailed his hands over her belly and to her thigh. "Do you know what my role is in our family?" He asked her.

Roman gave a little shiver. Then she smiled. "The smartass part of me wants to say to please me in every way possible. However, I do have my ideas. What do you think your role is?"

"I think I was meant to protect you all. My family... Has shunned me, aside from Wuu, and I have found one in yours. I believe that is what I'm suppose to do. When I spoke with the spirits that protect me of this theory they all got quiet but their eyes gave them away." He said softly. "But you, come first." He whispered.

"Thats because I had to save you. The more and more you came at us the more and more I grew to love you. I knew you had to be saved." She pressed her forehead to his. "I know you've seen me at my worse, you know I have seen you at your worse, now its time to see each other at our best." She pressed her lips to his. "I love you and I know everyone else loves you too." She bit her lower lip. "I think I would have followed you into darkness. We would have ruled the world. Even our darkness is compatible." She giggled. "Sune, I will protect you as much as you will protect me, with my last breath."

Sune smiled at her. "I know, and you would have tried to... But there is one other person who wouldn't let you. I'm glad I'm like this, darkness is scary and lonely even if you have someone to share it with. I love you Roman, I love you so much I have to restrain myself from shouting it to the world. I have to share you but I also get more of you. I love you, and I'm so glad to have you. My First Lady, the one who loved me when I was Nogitsune." He whispered and kissed her and then ran his hands up her thighs as he kissed her again.

She smiled at him. "How could I not love you? I mean even as Nogitsune, you had a touch that just…" She gave a moan and shivered as she spread her thighs a little more. God, she was so easy now a days. It wasn't fair. "And you still touch me." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Sune. I'll always love you."

Sune shivered and moaned as his finger brushed her core, God he wanted her. He wanted her so bad. "Roman, can I have you? Can I keep you for a little while?" He whispered to her as he kissed her again with a moan.

She enjoyed kissing him. He made it seem like the best thing they did. She shivered again and pressed closer to him. "I want you to keep me as long as you want." She said against his lips. She rubbed her chest and giggled a little. "Will you sit with me at the booth today? Oh, but John will be there, how about after? Me and you can walk around and spend time, then you can do whatever you want." She giggled.

"How about I go with you and John and Celes can have Harry and Lee and then after your job I'll take you around." He kissed her again, he loved kissing Roman. Like it was his profession.

She giggled, "We can do that. "It will be a Ro, Sune, and John day for the beginning of the day." She kissed him again. "I have to get all pretty. Rarity is pretty." she fluttered her eyelashes at him and shivered again. She looked down at where his hands disappeared to. "Are you going to do something with those or just tease me?"

Sune raised and eyebrow. "Do we have time for me to?" He asked and pressed his finger to her clit and watched her react. "Maybe I can get you off once before someone comes looking to feed you." He slid his other hands fingers into her hot core and moaned when it clamped around him.

Roman gasped and moaned. She shivered and rolled her hips a little. "I… I…" She moaned. "God, how did I get into this again?" she whimpered as she leaned back and allowed him more access to her.

Sune pumped his fingers in and out of her and rubbed her clit in slow circles. He wanted to take his time with her but knew they wouldn't have much more before Celes came calling. He moaned and went faster and kissed her and then down her exposed neck. "God you are mine tonight." He whispered.

She nodded and shivered. She moaned as she tried to roll her hips as much as she could. "God…" She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "God… Yes…" She kissed under his jaw and down his neck. She gave a little squeal at how he his fingers started to move faster. Her body shivered and her hips jerked a little. "God…" Her eyes grew big as she felt her orgasm already demanding a release.

Sune found her responsiveness to him just made it that much hotter, he wanted to be buried in her and would probably think about it all day now. He pushed his fingers a little further and got her g-spot to drive her over the edge. He moaned and pressed closer to her to she was pressed up against his chest and he could feel her release when it happened. "Roman… do it." he whispered. "For me, Little Goddess."

Roman shivered with her release then she smiled when his words sank in. She giggled and pushed him back so she could slip off the counter. She knelt down in front of him. She had wanted to do this for him for a while. She just didn't know how to go about it." she pulled down his pajama pants and shivered as she leaned forward and licked up his shaft. She gave a moan at his taste. She swallowed him and moaned as she started to bob her head. She sucked and moaned against him.

Sune's head went back and his hands went into her hair. He moaned and his mouth fell open as he panted. He was so… God… this woman just never stopped amazing him. He rolled his hips slightly and ran his fingers down to her neck. "Roman…" he moaned and shut his eyes as he took in the feel of her mouth on his shaft and shivered as a tremor of arousal and desire went through him. He couldn't seem to form words, she was good at this.

She couldn't stop moaning. He just tasted good and this act was just so good. She sucked on him and enjoyed it. She swirled her tongue around it. She tickled the head of him with the tip of her tongue and giggled when she felt him jerk. She swallowed him again and then bobbed her head faster. As she back up she brushed her teeth over him.

sune hissed out his pleasure and pressed into her deeper as the tingle of orgasm built in him. He moaned and felt like he might fall. He gripped her hair a little tighter and moaned again. "Roman…" he whispered and suddenly he felt the urge and growled a little as he released into her mouth. He jerked hard and faught to stay standing as he rode out his orgasm. He moaned and jerked again as his eyes opened and he looked down at Roman. When she let him fall out of her mouth and sank to his knees and kissed her hard on the mouth ready to take her right there on the bathroom floor.

"Hey you guys gonna come and…." Celes trailed off when she saw Roman and Sune and blushed. "Um… breakfast." she said and turned and left the room.

Roman giggled. "I didn't get to tell her we already came." She kissed Sune and moaned. "Its breakfast time."

Sune groaned and stood them up. "I'm sure she'll get it after we go out." he moaned and kissed her again as he fixed his pants. "God you are so mine tonight, I am going to have you. I _need_ to have you." he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," She moaned. "You want to feel your body pressed to mine, feel my heat surrounded you, and hear my moans fill the air around us." She told him and giggled.

Sune moaned and slid his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. "You know it." he whispered and kissed her then strolled out of the bathroom with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Celes looked up when he came out. "Theres french toast and turkey sausage hash." she said setting out the breakfast on the table that was apart of the pocket kitchen. She turned to the fridge as the kids came in and got out juices and milk.

Roman quickly changed into a white maxi dress that went to her knees. She had purple leggings on and uggs that matched. She used the licorice to changer her hair to purple as well. Once she was done she put on a little make-up and giggled. She walked out. "Oh! Little Bear!" she squealed and hugged Nick. "We were so talking about you last night. Were your ears burning?"

Nick laughed. "Skie was saying they seemed warm." he hugged her back and gave her belly a pat. "How's the little sister doing?" he asked out loud and felt her kick.

"Hungry." Roman giggled. She kissed Lark on his cheek. "Ooh, french toast." She said and kissed Celes' cheek and giggled. "What do you think?" She asked and did a little turn. "I'm missing the diamonds though."

Celes kissed her cheek. "Awesome, you look awesome. " she held out her hand and three diamonds in the Rarity style show up there. "There you go." she said and then helped her put them in her hair and then sat her down and filled a plate for her. "Lee, feed."she commanded with a giggle and went back to the oven and pulled out Roman's bread and added it to the table in front of her.

Harry walked up behind Celes. "Arent you hungry?" he asked her softly.

"I'll eat when you all have." she said back and kissed him when his head was hovering next to hers. "Go eat." she encouraged and stood back as he did.

Roman giggled and hummed as she ate. "French Toast of awesome." She sang. "And sausage… hey, what's this?" She asked looking at the potatoes mixage.

"That is healthy, sausage turkey of course, potatoes, red peppers, and eggs all cooked together for one yummy side dish. Perfect to balance the french toast. Eat it." Celes said with a smile.

Roman nodded as she ate some. "It needs a tortilla and cheese. You have an awesome breakfast burr… Oh!" she grabbed her french toast and put the hash between her toast and then poured her syrup over it. "French toast breakfast sandwich of awesome!" she sang.

Sune laughed at her and sat back. "So I had a thought for how things could go this morning. John and I could stay with Roman for her job and then Lee and Harry could take Celes." he said. "Besides those t-shirts don't work unless Celes and Lee are together, yes?"

"Well I think the point is if we are separated people will give me back to him." Celes said softly as she pulled her hair back into pigtails of messy like the day before.

"Can you imagine? Someone carrying a little Celes up to Lee like, here this is yours." Harry laughed.

Lee chuckled. "See, an invisible leash. I love it!"

Celes blushed a little, her inner geek coming out seemed to be making her feel shy. "Well, then I guess we have a plan." she said and then walked over to John and placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and breathed on his ear. "That okay with you, Kipona Aloha?" she whispered to him.

He smiled at her. "It is fine. tomorrow, I have a costume that we can both wear. A couple's costume. I figured you would like that." He kissed her nose.

Celes giggled and wrinkled her nose. "Sounds good to me." she said and kissed him a few times then stood. "We have a plan." she declared and then went over to put on her shoes.

Lee smiled, "Sounds good."

Roman hummed as she rocked side to side and ate her french toast breakfast sandwich combo. "This is made of goodness!" She giggled.

Harry watched Roman eat and laughed a little at how cute she looked. Sometimes it go him how much she acted like Celes during this whole pregnancy. He also knew it was starting to get harder for Celes. He wasn't sure why yet, but she seemed to be withdrawing and stepping back. He smiled and rubbed Roman's head and got up and made a plate and brought it over to Celes. "You'll forget to eat if I don't feed you, won't you?" he asked.

Celes smiled at him and took the bite he held out to her. "I suppose I will." she admitted and ate for him.

After breakfast they headed out for the Con, they were VIPs so they got to go in early just like the day before and they split off into threes, Sune, Roman and John went to the booth with the Big Bang boys and Celes went off with Harry and Lee to explore.

"Watch out for the explosion thing!" Roman squeaked at John as he played the Big Bang boy's game. "See, told ya. Did you listen to me, no. Now most of your life force is gone with only three healing potions left." She shook her head.

John growled a little. "Well if you'd stop yelling every time something _might_ happen to me then maybe Id still be alive." he said to her.

She gasped. "I am _not_ yelling at you. If I was yelling you would know it. I'm just simply excitable. Besides, I've sat here for most of the day yesterday and I've watched people play it and do the _same_ mistakes as you have been doing. If you would listen you wouldn't be dying. Grumpy Pepe Le Pew."

"Well I keep dying at the same point and its bugging me and you squeal every time!" John snapped and then took a deep breath as he sensed an argument with Belle coming on.

"Again, if _you_ would _listen_ to me _you_ wouldn't be in this situation. I would do it myself but my fingers aren't fast enough like yours and Celes." Roman told him. "Geez, I try to help and you only snap at me. So, grumpy. Now will you listen to me?"

John glared at Roman feeling his pride well up in him. "No." he said stubbornly.

"Stubborn. Now you are just going to keep have me squealing at you until you do listen to me." She said just as stubbornly.

John went to say something else.

"Okay, my turn to play." Sune said taking the paddle from John. "Have a seat, bro, I got this." he said defusing the situation.

John grumbled and sat down with a humph next to Roman and glared at the screen as Sune started the game.

Roman shook her head but patted John on the head. When Sune got to the part John usually started to die, Roman pointed. "Watch the explosive right there in that area. It keeps moving, I think its a tracker."

John sighed and watched as Sune maneuvered through it like hed been gaming his whole many centuries of life even though technically gaming was only something from the last two or three. He sighed again. "Yeah I see it now." he said.

"Its okay dude, I just excel at any game you give me. Puzzles, why do you think Celes is always giving them to me. She's trying to stump me."

Roman smiled and kissed John on top of his head as she watched. "Like I said. my fingers aren't fast enough, but I can watch and know where to go." She said as she continued to rub John's head.

John looked at Roman and saw her there, the nagging do it my way or the highway was Belle but the knowing how to do it and just not having the ability to was all Ro. He kissed her cheek and neck and sighed. "Sorry, I snapped." he whispered.

She smiled, "It's okay. I know how you can be. You are the same as Celes. You are in the zone and you have to do it your way until you get it. Why do you think I give you your John day passes. You can't be bothered." She looked down at him and smiled. "Its what I love about you." She giggled. She kissed him and then pinched his cheek.

John chuckled and shook his head away from her. "Awe, woman." he said and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it over her ring and looked at her with a grin. "You are impossible, but I love you." he said.

"Done, beat it, next." Sune said holding out the paddle to the Big Bang guys.

"Wow, that's a record. We made the game and we haven't beat it that fast." The Howard look alike said.

"Well it is the demo after all." Sheldon look alike said.

"Okay, here is another demo. If you beat it you will be the first to get a copy of the full game." Lenard look alike said as he loaded the new game.

Roman smiled at the some customers that walked by. "Want to watch? Its an awesome game." She told some of the them. The paused and watched along with the group of people.

Sune found this one a little harder, but not by much. He was impressed with the group of boys. They were good, and very good at keeping character. He'd have to influence the actual cast into coming over as a treat for them.

John watched as Sune wiped out the demo in less than an hour. "Wow, I wish I was that good." he whispered in awe.

Celes came bouncing up alone and grinned. "Hi guys!" she said right before someone walked up to her.

"Hey I saw the guy you belong to." the guy said.

"Hey yeah." the girl said and smiled. "You should come with us, he's right over there."

Celes giggled. "Yeah, I know I was just testing it and I know these people too." she said.

"Well the shirt says to give you back." the girl said and started to usher Celes towards Lee.

"Bye!" she said as she let the people lead her away.

Roman giggled, "It worked.

"So the batman for Hail… but there are so many batman toys." Lee frowned. "What should you get him?" He asked Harry.

"Get him classic Batman, he has so much new age batman." Harry suggested.

"Hey Lee guy, this is yours." the guy said walking Celes to him.

"Hello, Lee guy." Celes made fun of him.

Lee smiled, "Yes, _she_ is mine." He wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you. Were you trying to wander off again?"

"I saw how close we were to the Big Bang guys and went to say hi." Celes said with a smile. "And I was testing the shirts. Guess what, they work." she giggled and poked his nose and looked at the Batmans. "Oh get Hail the flying one, he will love that. See he can put it on a string in his room and make it go all the way across it. He will love that!" she said pointing.

"Okay, that looks good." He said putting the one he had in his hand down. He bought the one Celes suggested and put in the bag with the rest of the other stuff he got the kids. "Now, the only one left is Jude."

Celes and Harry both smiled at Lee. "Buy her something shiney and from the heart and shell love it. You dote on her and its so cute." Celes said patting his cheek.

Lee chuckled, "I do. I love her. And she has become a very nice young lady." He kissed Celes. "Come on, lets go see John, Sune, and Ro."

"Good plan I want to eat." Harry said as he came up and took Celes' hand as Lee had his arm draped over her shoulders.

"You _always_ want to eat, you had like four different american foods since we got here." Celes said.

"Hey, muscle doesn't come out of thin air I have to build it somehow." Harry chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "It makes sense." he smiled as he walked around the line of people that was leading up to the booth. "Wow, it really is a long line."

"Sune brought them in, with Roman coaxing them by catching their attention with her awesome outfit." John said.

"I see." He smiled. "She is really pretty today, though."

"Why, thank you. Rarity is really pretty. Fashion is the key. Fashion and confidence." Roman giggled.

"And then you work it and you're awesome!" Celes sang happily as she watched Sune play the game. She stood on her toes to see better over the crowd and then just used her height to her advantage and squeezed in between two tall guys and stood right next to Sune. "How many times now have you beat it?" she asked already knowing he had at least once.

"Look at that, doesnt even need Chuck to be a nerdy gamer girl." John chuckled. "So is it time to eat then?" he asked.

"Yes, food is good." Harry said chuckling.

"Oh, we are going to In-n-Out for sure this time, right? Oh, yes!" Roman said. "Boys, we are going now." She told the Big Bang boys.

"Oh, okay. Wait before you leave." The Lenard look alike gave Roman a bag with medium sized flat boxes. "This is for you. We wanted to thank you."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." She opened one box and gasped. "You got me the stained glass windows. Look, they got mey the My Little Pony glasses!" She showed John. "See, and its just like Kingdom Hearts too!"

"With the way you were talking about them all day yesterday and the way you were able to bring people in today and yesterday, there was no way we couldn't just leave them there. With your help we were able to get that promotion. We had all our testing done in one afternoon and with today's testing we know what we have to update and try to make harder." The Sheldon look alike said.

"Thank you!" Roman squealed. "Look, Celes!"

Celes turned and looked at the pretty windows. "Oh! Oh, those are pretty are those for our daughters room?" she asked touching one lightly.

"Yes! I saw them yesterday and I had to have them! I was going to make Lee pay for them, cause he was carrying the money but that is when I figured out I was lost." She smiled. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"No thank you. Here," Howard look alike gave Sune a copy of the full game. "You were awesome. Thanks for your time. Today is our last day, we got the data we need. It was nice meeting you all." He smiled at Roman, "May I give you a kiss?"

"Would you like me to punch you?" Roman told him.

He laughed, "I thought I'd try."

Celes giggled. "Awe, he's so cute at Howard. You need a Bernie." she squeezed his cheek and then turned. "Time to eat!" she declared and started off without them.

Lee shook his head. "Come on. Lets go eat."

After Roman thanked them again they all left to the nearest In-n-Out burger place. "I want a double-double with cheese, and a neapolitan shake." Roman told them and sat outside at one of the little tables.

"What about you Celes?" Lee asked.

"Double-double with cheese and animal sauce." she said, although she'd rather be eating Lee's burgers she sat down. "And frys and a chocolate shake with strawberries."

Harry walked up with Lee, Sune, and John and they ordered the food for the girls and themselves. "So good morning?" he asked Sune and John as they waited.

"Gaming was awesome and now I have a game to play at home and totally taunt John and Celes with when I beat it like six times and they are on their first tries still.

"Hey!" John protested.

Lee chuckled, "I'll have to ask Ro to put up cameras when that happens." he teased.

"You know, I think Celes actually likes to game it just doubled when she was pregnant with Chuck." Harry pointed out.

"The video's are quite cute." Sune said. "But I have to say, between all of us, Ro is totally cute with this little one she's pregnant with now."

Lee smiled, "Its a mixture of Celes and Ro. Of course she seems to have more of Celes' tendencies, though."

John nodded, "I would agree, as well."

Harry nodded. "Its weird sometimes. I'm not exactly sure how to handle it always you know?" he asked.

"Awe, Roman is still there. But maybe I can see the personality of the child clearer except for maybe John. And Roman's pretty good about not letting the baby take over completely. Celes nearly becomes a different person each time." Sune noted from the things he'd seen and heard.

John nodded, "Yes, I have to agree. I think when she becomes more excited about things the more she becomes like Celes." He smiled. "Then again, this morning she was more like Belle when she was squealing and squeaking at me on what to do on the game." he shook his head.

"You watch her be a holy terror to the boys when they play video games." Harry said.

"Yeah, I can see that. She was with me." John grumbled.

Lee chuckled. "That will be interesting. I think I'll have to keep an eye on her and Chuck. Chuck already has a temper when he loses."

"Eh, Chuck should be okay… er well… I hope." Sune said and thought about it. "Actually he may not like it."

"The way Belle is so particular about wanting things her way… yeah he won't." Harry said chuckling. The food was called up and Harry picked up one of the trays while Lee got the other and they walked back to the table. He scooted in next to Roman and let her find her food. "So what are we thinking for this afternoon? A panel?"

"I want to go to the Supernatural one because I want to meet Misha Collins and kiss his cheek." Celes announced. "He is my favorite character in that show, he's an angel and awesome!" she sang.

Lee grumbled, "No kissing." He told her.

Roman giggled. She watched Harry. When he went to bit into his burger she covered his mouth and giggled as the burgher hit the back of her hand. "What other panels are there? I'm not really into Supernatural. Oh! Is there a Lost Girl?"

"That one is tomorrow, Oh, Oh my God, I almost forgot. The Dr. Who one is today!" Celes said recalling freaking out about it. "Oh we have to go to that!"

John nodded as he ate.

Harry frowned at Roman. "Why'd you cover my mouth, I'm trying to eat." he asked.

"Oh, yes! We must go to that one." She smiled at Harry, "What are you talking about?" She asked and flutter her eyelashes at him. When he frowned at her and went back to bite into his burger Roman cover his mouth again and giggled.

"Ro, seriously not cool. I'm hungry." Harry said gently pushing her hand away from his face. "Drink your shake."

John started to chuckle as he ate but didn't say why.

Roman drank her shake as she allowed him to eat a bit. Shen he picked up his drink she shook his hand so he had a hard time trying to get to the straw. She giggled and stopped, when he went to try to drink again she shook his hand again.

Harry growled. "What are you doing to me you little brat?" he asked as he switched hands and leaned away from her.

She giggled. "Nothing." She bit into her burger and moaned. "We should take more of these home. I love them. I think its how they toast the inside of the…" She trailed off and covered Harry's mouth as he went to bite into his burger.

"Awe you brat, what the hell." he growled at Roman and poked her in the side causing her to squeal.

John started to roll in laughter and at this point they were all watching Roman and Harry.

Lee frowned, "What's funny? What am I missing?" He asked John. "And why are you poking fun at Harry?" he asked Roman.

"Belle." was all John could get out.

Celes frowned and looked a the way Roman poked at Harry and then saw it. "Oh! Oh!" she giggled. "Looks like Harry's got his pest kid."

Lee looked over and watched then he started to laugh. "And a girl! Oh, I feel sorry for him."

Harry growled. "No." he said. "No, no, no." he said and poked Roman again and then rubbed her little belly. "No holy terrors please." he begged Belle.

Celes giggled. "Poor Harry." she said with a pout.

Roman giggled as Belle gave a defiant kick. "I think that is a no." She giggled and then started to eat her food.

Celes giggled and sat back. She looked around the diner and when she saw a flash of black hair she'd recognize anywhere she popped up out the booth. "Oh! I'll be back." she said and walked over to Dalton standing in line and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dalton turned and looked down at Celes and gave a laugh. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a flawless american accent.

"Not what you are, clearly." she said. "Come on, we can silence our booth and talk." she whispered.

"But… food." he said as he allowed his small student to drag him to the table.

Celes giggled and sat him down and silenced the area around them. "You're good." she said and sat back down and grinned.

"I'm hungry Celes." Dalton said, british accent slipping back in.

"Eat the extra one." she pointed to the untouched burger.

Roman smacked his hand. "Mine!" she told him and Celes. "And what are you doing here? Oh! Are you undercover?" She asked as she looked around.

"I am." he said and picked up a fry from Celes' stuff and ate it and then the rest of her burger.

"Hey!" Celes complained.

"Hey, Ro won't let me have hers, so that leaves yours. Now what are all of you doing here. Judging from Ro's costume Comic-con?" he asked.

"Yep! John lost a bet and this was the condition. But you know, now that I think about it, I think he lost it on purpose." Roman said as she started to eat the second burger.

Lee shook his head. "You should have let him order his food, Cel." He said as he gave Celes the rest of his burger.

Celes blushed and shook her head. "I know.' she pushed the burger back to Lee. "I'll order something on the way back out. So how was deep cover?' she asked.

"Classified." he shot back and set her burger back down after only taking one bite. "Went home after, spent time with my family. Oh! And you guys will want to know Lexie is pregnant again." he winked.

"What a coincidence, so is Roman." Celes said and picked up her burger and ate it happily.

Dalton looked at Roman. "Really?" he asked she looked so… almost normal just a little glowie he had to really look to see it. "Really you are, wow you're tiny."

Roman gave him a bright smile. "Its why I took the second burger. I'm tiny but I seem to eat a lot. She leaned back to show her little baby belly. She rubbed it. "She is small, she is going to be just like Celes." she giggled.

Dalton frowned. "Just like… what?' he asked.

"I'm the father." Celes said as if it was something that happened everyday.

"You're the… wait how?" he asked.

"Magic." Celes winked and then pulled his hair and giggled.

"Brat." he said still shocked.

"Brute." she quipped back.

"Yes, Celes has touched me in ways I had no idea could happen." Roman sighed dreamily then she giggled cause it sounded funny.

"And this is why I never stood a chance." Dalton said.

Celes giggled. "Yes, that's why." she teased.

"So mission, this one classified?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. Actually they wanted to get your agency to moonlight it but you were out." Dalton said.

"Oh yeah? Oh.. Oh that mission. Oh okay, they sent you?" Harry asked.

"Needed something light." Dalton shrugged and snagged Celes' shake. "Ick strawberries really, Brat?" he asked her.

"Yes, really." Celes said taking it back.

"I have all three." Roman told him. "What mission is he talking about?" She asked as she passed her shake to Dalton.

"Some rich guy is doing something shady and its effecting British national security." Harry said.

"Yep, I'm posing as his personal assistant… which is horrible. The guy calls me at three in the morning cause he needs me to take dictation!" he said.

"So, how far along is Lexie?" John asked steering the conversation away from work.

"Uh… 31 weeks." he said. "Well 31 weeks tomorrow."

"You know, if you aren't getting a ny sleep, you can always give him a sleeping draft." Roman told Dalton. She opened her purse and wrestled around. Then she dipped her arm deep into it and then pulled out a small vile. "I have more at home, here." she held out the potion.

Dalton took the potion and smiled. "I usually try to be as muggle as possible but I want to be home with my wife." he said sounding tired now.

"New babies make you want to be close." John noted.

Dalton's phone buzzed. "Speaking of the devil." he said and stood. "See you." he said with a wave and answered the phone with an american accent and walked away.

"Poor bruit, he needs a vacation." Celes said.

"Didn't he just come from a vacation. He was in Hawaii with us." Lee said.

"Negative, that was a year ago." Roman told him.

"Long time ago now.' Celes said with a little smile. "God sometimes its like our lives slow down."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, It will speed up again." He smiled.

Roman finished eating. "Oh, yeah, that hit the… hey, did Dalton walk off with my shake?" she frowned.

John looked around. "It would seem so." He smiled.

"Oh! That buttmonkey owes me a shake!" Roman took Harry's shake just as he was about to drink his and then started to drink it.

"Hey!" Harry growled but let her keep it and sat pouting.

"You look so cute when you pout." Celes said offering hers to him.

"Awe works every time." he leaned back and smiled.

"Don't he look like a puppy? What if Belle started calling him puppy daddy?" Roman giggled.

Harry frowned. "No." he said.

Celes giggled. "that would be cute!" she squealed.

"Puppy daddy. That would be so cute!" She cooed at harry and poked his cheek.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yes, now I don't feel sorry for him at all. Having a pest child is bad but a girl is worse. I see lots of tea parties in your future." He laughed, "And dressed up in a dress too!"

"Oh no… no I shall be the gentlemen." he said. "I will wear a suit. I draw a line at dresses the only man who should wear a dress is you." Harry said pointing at Lee.

Celes sat back a little and held her breath.

"I destroyed the dress! its not happening! And for a little girl you know you will do anything to keep her happy and I pray she makes you wear a dress at her tea party."

"You _did not_ destroy that dress, you just think you did." Harry laughed. "and you will never see it so there."

Celes giggled. "He'll see it, that's how it works, karma and all."

"Right! And I shall be right there to take the pictures." Lee nodded.

Roman smiled and looked at Harry. "You know you could never say no to me, what makes you think you can say no to Belle?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something smart back and then frowned. "Damn it." He groaned. "Damn it."

She giggled and placed little kisses on his cheek and gave a little moan when she got to his neck. She giggled. "It's okay, I still love you." She gave him back his shake and rubbed her little belly. "Okay, I'm full now. Me and baby are happy."

Lee shook his head but smiled. "Okay, back to the con for more fun. I must admit, it's really fun to watch you three geek and nerd out."

Celes grinned. "That cause we are adorable." She said and got up. They made their way back to the con and header for the Dr. Who panel.

"Dr. Who time! Dr. Who time!." Roman sang as she followed John, who followed Celes. "Dr. Who of awesome with Matt Smith!" she squealed Matt Smith's name.

"Dude! The bastard that killed Amy and Rory off is going to be on this panel." John said.

"Oh! We should totally corner him later and jump him! I can't _believe_ he killed the Ponds off like that!" Roman said getting worked up all over again. "Oh! Roman said. "They will be a panel of Kick-ass 2 at Nerd HQ. I _love_ nerd HQ. We should do that next!"

"Now that I can be down for." Lee said. "What about you, Harry?"

"They are going to do Sherlock and 300: Rise of the Empire." John also informed.

Roman gasped. "Did you say 300: Rise of the Empire? I _must_ go to this! 300 was and is my shit! Killing, blood, war, and killing some more!" She growled as full Roman came forward, laced with Pele. "John you and Kama _have_ to take me to that one. A god of war will enjoy that one. I have to buy that movie as well. Its a must above all else!"

John laughed. "I think we can do that." he said

"Mate, you are taking us to all these panels we don't know." Lee complained. "When is the Kick-ass one? I want to go to that one."

"Uh, soon." John said in a tease.

Lee reached around Roman and pushed his shoulder. "In the words of Roman, you are and anel dewlling buttmoneky!"

Roman giggled. "You're and anel dewelling buttmoneky." she sang.

"Really?" John laughed.

Celes gasped. "Look!" She pointed to a weeping angel.

Roman gave a scream and started walking backwards, keeping her eyes on the Weeping Angel. "I think, I'll skip this one. I heard there are going to be a cosplay fashion show."

John stopped her before she ran into someone. "I will protect you Ro."

"Yeah we are all here." Harry said no quite sure what to do and glad for once John was nerdy.

Sune chuckled as he watched them enjoying the family rally so Ro could still enjoy herself.

She snorted, "And how, pray tell, are you guys gonna protect us when you need to keep your eyes on those evil things?"

"Well we can magic eyes on the back of our heads that dont blink. I think it will work." Lee said, trying not to laugh. He had spent many days listening to Roman freak out about statue angels that moved.

Celes smiled. "And I shall walk backwards!" She declared happily and turned herself around holding onto Lee's and Harry's arms to not trip as they all turned away from the angel.

Lee shook his head, "Silly women." He turned Celes around and kissed her cheek. "You will be fine, Ro. Look." He paused her and made her look at the Angel actually talking and laughing with someone. "Do those angels you freak out about actually laugh and talk?"

"Well… no."

"See, then there nothing to be scared about. Its just like a coustume. Like how you are dressed up. Nothing to be scared about. You aren't the real Raity, are you?"

Roman giggled. "No."

"Then its not a real angel, or whatever you think they are." Lee kissed her cheek down to her neck. "See, Nothing doing here."

She shivered and then giggled. "Okay, okay, okay." She gave a little squeal when Lee picked her up and they caught up to everyone else.

"We are good." He told them and sat Roman in Sune's lap as he sat between Sune and Harry. "Dude, I still want to see the Kickass panel. If I miss it, I'm totally gonna demand we use the time turner to go backs so that I can see it."

They sat for the doctor who panel and Celes bounced in her chair next to John and hummed when the music was on. She was enjoying herself greatly. Towards the end of the panel she got the way she got when a season was ending and rested her head on John's bicep and sighed. "Okay, nerd HQ one next?" she asked quietly.

Roman popped up from her little nap. "I wasn't sleeping, what happened?" She asked. "Why is everyone leaving? Is it time to go?"

John chuckled, "Yes, its time to go. Its over." He poked Roman's nose. "It was a little boaring, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Okay, we will go to the Nerd HQ." John said as he stood with Celes tucked under his shoulder.

"Alright!" Lee said as he jumped up. You ready to hear about a _real_ movie?" He asked Harry and nudged him.

Harry laughed. "And who's the nerd now?" He teased.

"There be a little nerd in all of us." Sune said with a chuckle.

"I'm not a nerd, I just want to hear about the new movie that will be coming out. Besides, you have to admit, Kickass was pretty damn good. Now they are coming out with a part two, yes, I am going to see this movie." he smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at Harry, "Oh, baby, will you join me and make it a movie date?" he teased.

Harry chuckled. "I couldn't pass up a date with my buttercup." He winked.

Lee shook his head as he chuckled.

"Those two men are just…" Roman sighed. "I love them. I love how close they have become. Its great!"

"It is. They started by beating each other up too." Celes giggled remembering the hole in her kitchen wall. "I was so upset with them!" She laughed.

"Right! Me too! I threatened to keep my hands in the snow and then touch their man business with my cold hands. Obviously that plan didn't go well. They still beat each other up and sometimes I even join." Roman shrugged.

Celes giggled. "I would wrestle but only cause it's hot." She whispered in Romans ear. "Sweaty and so hot."

Roman shivered as she remembered their last time they, trained. "Oh, we are going to do that again. You are _so_ going _down_." She said making sure Celes caught her double meaning. She found she liked training with Celes. She liked training with John and Harry as well. She wasn't sure about the other two. But there was a first time for everything.

They made it to Nerd HQ and found their seats. It was a small auditorium compared the Hall H. It felt intimate and close. It was going to pretty good to be able to interview the cast and creators of the movie. Everyone looked at Celes as she squealed when he saw that Nathan Fillion was hoasting Nerd HQ for Kickass 2. When Roman saw it was the guy that played On Serenity as Malcolm Reynolds she fell out laughing. "Special Hell." She said under her breath. "Oh, I shall never get over that." she giggled.

John peaked at her and gave a little tiny laugh as his resolve for Kama's game started to crack. He wrapped an arm around Celes who sat on his other side. "Lets do it."

"Its Mal, oh… Oh I want his autograph." Celes sighed dreamily.

"If you do get it no kissing on the cheek. No kissing period." Lee told her.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, or you are going to a special hell for it." She laughed and leaned against John as she did. "Oh, man, priceless!"

John chuckled.

"Do you know what shes laughing so hard about then?" Celes demanded. "I should know, I should its like the inside joke right on the edge of my mind!" she whimpered.

Kama smiled, "I have no idea." he shrugged.

Celes looked up at him suspiciously and the hopped up a little and kissed him and gave the tiniest of moans and pulled away fanning herself, "Well I guess I will have to figure it out on my own." She whispered and went back to paying attention to Nathan Fillion.

Roman giggled every now and then still thinking of 'Special Hell' but other than that, she settled down and paid attention to the show. "Oh, John Romita Jr. is Scottish. I didn't know Kickass was an independent film."

"Me either." Lee added. "But then again it did so well."

Roman nodded and smiled.

"Not all independent films are bad, that bloke that looks like Harry you know the one, both his are independent." Celes pointed out.

"The bloke... Oh Daniel Radcliffe, yeah no I don't see it." He said.

"Well, now, no. However before, yes." Roman told him. Right now, you have grown taller, became toned, hard, muscles, edible… lickable." She moaned. "And tanned with long hair, and bitable."

Lee shook his head. He rubbed Roman's head. "Calm down, love. Its okay, calm those harmones down."

Roman shivered and smiled. "Yes, I love our Harry more."

Harry chuckled. He reached down and ran his finger over her arm. He leaned down. "You can lick me all you want later." He whispered in her ear.

Celes giggled and shook her head, they finished the panel and all headed out. "I'm starving!" She said.

Sune walked up next to Roman and slipped his hand into hers and leaned down. "Want to run away for a while." He whispered. He'd discussed taking her away with Harry before they'd returned after they'd eaten lunch.

Roman looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, lets run away." She held his hand and nuzzled his arm.

"We shall see you all tomorrow." Sune said with a salute and popped them out in one move had them on a beach. "Alright, love we are staying the night but I promise to have you back before the next day of the con." he said and lifted her into his arms and walked her up the beach.

Roman giggled and kissed up and down his neck as she kicked her feet. "That sounds good to me." She gave a moan as she sucked on his Adam's apple. She took in his scent and sighed. "Sune, you are awesome, you know that?"

Sune chuckled. "I do know that." he winked and carried her into their house he'd brought her to in their dreams. "Welcome home, my Little Goddess." he whispered and kissed her neck.

She gave a little shiver and looked around. "Wow, this is… this is really real." She walked over to a couch and touched it. THe floors were made of wood, with no carpets, the roof was leaves. "Oh, I love this." She walked round furniture to the back and found a small hut that had her clay wheel. "Its here! Its really here!"

Sune nodded and walked up behind her. "Yes, it is." he wrapped his arms around her. "Want something to eat?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, my God, you and Harry with the whispering, Its driving me insane! Its like the sex on your voice that entering my ear and making it run down my spine. Then the sound of your guys voice is just…" She moaned and closed her eyes as she leaned back against him. "My men can whisper in my ear all they want. I'll just melt into you."

Sune ran his hands down to the bottom of her belly and moaned into her ear. He turned Roman around and kissed her. He missed her, so much. He lifted her still kissing her and walked her to their small simple kitchen and set her down at the little table and kissed her a few more times and then pulled away. "Eat, then play." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Harry and Lee both said I'd better feed you, no mindless sex and forgetting to do anything." he said.

Roman laughed. "You know, once I'm done being pregnant. We will _not_ follow their rules. It will be all about _my_ rules. Got it?" she pointed at him.

Sune laughed. "Whatever you say." he said and went over and looked around. "And what would Ms. Belle and you like to eat?" he asked with a wink over his shoulder at her.

Roman rubbed her little belly. "Um… how about you cook something you like. I'll eat just about anything… no peas."

"No peas." he said and nodded and started to make traditional ramen. He hummed lightly an old tune Wuu used to sing to him when they were young. He didn't advertise his voice but he could sing if asked to. "So, having fun geeking out?" he asked.

"I am." She said as she continued to listen to the musical sound of his voice. "Do you sing?" She asked. "I mean, I know the others sing but do you?"

Sune smiled. "I can, I don't always, but I can yes." he said. "Trickster God with some pretty good tricks like…" he looked at her and sang a line of the song in Japanese but it was sang right into her ear as he had thrown his voice there.

Roman closed her eyes and listened to it. "God, that is awesome." She told him. "That is really awesome. Let me guess, by doing that, you can also lace your power into your voice and have people doing what you want. Its like how I use my charm to speak and get people to do what I want." She shivered and looked over to Sune. "You sir, are very powerful and I love it. Someone more powerful than I." She smiled. "I have come to the conclusion that I'm attracted to power. I mean look at Celes, Lee, Harry, and John. THey are all powerful in their own ways. And I will admit, I am more powerful than they are or equals in a way. HOwever your power…" She shivered. "God, I love it. You just….yes. I love you and I love that you are powerful as well."

Sune watched her work herself up and laughed. "I am glad you enjoy my power." he said and then he quickly finished the ramen and served it up wanting to share some power with her soon. He sat down with her and smiled at her as he offered her chopsticks.

Roman smiled. SHe used the chopsticks and gave a little moan as she ate. "Good." She told him. "We will totally have to go see Rima soon. She is the Kitsune that helped us with you and she make one mean bowl of ramen. I was pregnant with Lana when I had a craving of spicy ramen." She giggled. "I woke Harry up at three in the morning just to have a bowl." She ate more and sighed as she slurped up the noodles.

Sune chuckled. "I know of Rima's family. They were the people that held the legend of me and kept it alive. Wuu went to them long ago and asked them to do so." he said with a wink. "They were only told the horrible bits because lets face its the tragic stories that get remembered."

Roman nodded. "Rima was smart though. She nearly cracked the story. She had followed our Hawaiian spiritual rebirth and knew they were the key to you." She smiled and leaned back and crossed her arms. "I was close too. You really couldn't penetrate the shields could you. I thought it was because It was us five and our spirits that used our magic to create the shield. But it was the other spirits. By accepting and using our Hawaiian spirits we tapped into the other spirits' magic and we were able to shield you out. Oh! I love it! I'm one smart cookie!"

Sune laughed. "Yes, that would be why. I'll admit erasing Celes' memory was actually sort of fun. It was cute to watch her fumble about a bit and you get pissed off for me messing with her. And before you ask, yes Little Goddess I could watch you all even if I couldn't go into your shield." he whispered. "I _always_ spent the most time watching you."

Roman blushed as she looked down at her bowl. It really pleased her that he did. "Yes, I was pissed, but I will admit, it was fun as well. I think Lee had the most fun bringing her back." She smiled. "You knew before I did, didn't you? You knew I was in love with you before I knew."

Sune nodded. "The day I confirmed it was the day you put me into the box, not because you said it but because of the _way_ you said it… and it kills me now I couldn't say it back. I wasn't there… not all of me. My light loved you but my dark… was another story." he whispered and reached across the table and took her hand so she looked at him. "I love you, Roman McTaggert, I will tell anyone who asks I, Kyo Sune Fox, love you with every part of me." he said.

Roman smiled. "And I love you too." She would always remember the time 'fighting' Sune. Oh, she enjoyed 'playing' with him. She giggled and shook her head. "Okay, now, since I'm one smart cookie, you will have to take a bite later." She giggled and resume eating her ramen.

Sune chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I will." He said and growled and snapped his teeth.

"I bite back though." She giggled and shifted in her chair ready to fun if need to. She always enjoyed the chase.

Sune chuckled and watched her prepare to run. With a thought he was next to her picking her up. "So what does Roman want to do now?" He asked.

"You cheat! This whole pregnancy you have cheated! Just you wait. Just you wait until I get my powers back. Its on! Then we will be playing a hide-n-seek and have some real fun." She laughed kicked her feet. You are the big bad fox and I'm suppose to be red riding hood, I shall outsmart the fox." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sune laughed hard. "You are so cute!"

"You like that one, huh?" She smiled and kissed his neck. "You know what? I think I would like to go for a little swim. Don't you think that would be nice?" She asked him with a purr in her voice.

Sune smiled and kissed her and walked them out to the beach. The sun was setting low over the ocean. He made their clothes melt away and walked then into the water. Once in the warm water he adjusted Roman so she was straddling his hips and kissed her with a moan. "I have been thinking about you all day." He whispered against her lips.

She moaned against his lips. "So have I. It's why I've been working myself up so easily." She told him. She kissed him and rubbed her tongue against his. She shivered as she wrapped her legs around him. She leaned back until she dipped into the warm ocean water. By doing so, she pressed and rubbed against his shaft. She came back up and smoothed back her hair. She smiled at him. "Next time we are in the water, we should practice lifts." She giggled at her Dirty Dancing reference. "Then, one day we can dance the ending. It don't have to be in front of everyone. It could be just you and me at the club." She pressed closer and then pushed away from him and swam slowly away from him.

Sune watched her swim away and smiled. "Ro, I could dance with you for days and I would do any dance you want me to." he said and started to follow her allowing her, her chase. "I like that, dancing with you. Being with you." he said grabbing for her ankle. "I only ever want to dance with you." he said pulling her to him when he got ahold of her.

Roman smiled then it turned sad. "Are you going to be like Lee? Only dance with me and not Celes? I think Celes would be hurt by that. Not only will she be denied dancing by Lee but by you as well?" She gently rubbed his chest as she looked at it. She loved dancing with Lee. It was in that moment that she felt he really paid her attention. However, she knew it still hurt Celes that he wouldn't dance with her. "I don't know if I can do that to her. Not again." She shook her head to clear it. "I don't understand sometimes. She has so much but yet she wants more. Want to hear something really stupid?" She asked. Unwilling to say it aloud she thought it. She had thoughts that she felt like Celes slowly took over her attention from the guys. Yeah they looked at her sexually, but when it came to the romantic stuff they thought more and shared more of that with Celes. She found it actually hurt. Celes was a woman to be kept and have a home and children with but with Ro she was a sex symbol. She was a woman to try and seduce and she wasn't always easy to seduce.

Sune sighed and rubbed her arms. "That wont happen, not with me. You are what I pay attention to first. Celes comes first a lot of the time and its unfair to you. So I wont do that. I may not dance with her right away and honestly from the thoughts I have caught shes pretty happy with the way things are with her and Lee. While she'd like to have that shes good either way. It hurts her though, that you can tell on her face. I poke in her mind sometimes. I should but I do." he shrugged. "I dont understand her either and Ive heard her thoughts on it all." he chuckled. "But this is about you and me, no more talk of Celes."

Roman dipped under the water to clear her head. It was just so hard to stop thinking about the others. It was what helped her balance their relationship. She came back up and smooth her hair back. She smiled at Sune and jumped on him so he would go under the water but he didn't budge. "What kind of nonsense..." she bounced on him and he still would go under. "Oh, the cheat! Go down, down I tell ya. Down!"

Sune chuckled. "Okay." he wrapped his arms around her and took them both under and laughed at her as she was surprised. He brought them back up. "You said go down, you didn't say not with you." he pointed out as she sputtered.

Roman laughed. "And you, sir, are a smartass. I love it." She ran her fingers through his hair to smooth it back. "Just you wait. It will be on. We will have a war and there will be awesome!" She sang. She laughed again and kissed him. "But you are so taking advantage of me and this pregnacy. God, I didn't know 8 was easy until you started teasing me." She shivered and wrapped her legs around his hips. She rubbed his back and pressed her breast to his chest. "I'm not bad, I was just drawn that way." She said in her most sexy voice, trying to mimic Jessica Rabbit.

Sune smiled and lifted her slightly and then slid right into her and moaned. He used his magic to make a floating bed appear and then with a thought had them on it. He thrust into her as she was underneath of him now and shivered. The way Roman felt was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He kissed her and moaned. "I love you."

Roman moaned as she looked up at him. She cupped his cheek and kissed him "I will never get tired of hearing you say that." She smiled. "I love you too. So much." She whispered against his lips. She moaned as she raised a knee to his hip. She rolled her hips. She gasped a moan as she slid her hands down over his back. There was days she thought she would wake up and him being with her was just some dream. She couldn't believe how real he was. She loved him and had a need to touch him. Not just sexually but to make sure he really was real. She moaned again and kissed down his neck.

Sune tilted his head to the side for Roman and when she finished her trail he seized her mouth again and moaned as their tongues collided. He shivered and sent his magic into her and his hand ran up to her knee and pulled her each time he thrust into her. He took his time with their kiss tasting the intense strawberry flavor that accompanied her usual fruit taste. He moaned again and thrust a little harder as the night started and he felt beads of sweat cover their bodies.

She moaned with him. Her body felt so alive. She didn't know what he was doing to her but she was starting to feel him. Not just physically, but just more. She rolled onto her head as she moaned. She felt the muscles under her fingers as she slid them up his back. Her chest tightened with her love for him, her body tightened with her arousal for him, and her core tightened with pleasure he caused her.

Sune moaned as Romans love filled him. He felt her tightening and knew she was finding great pleasure in the magic. It was how he felt her always, a piece of his magic was always with her. He'd put it there when he was Nogitsune. He wanted to know and find her even then. He only did it with her, he could find the others but he was connected to Roman by not only her magic, but his as well and that made them special and meant to be. He kissed her again and moaned and pumped a little harder. "Beautiful." He murmured. "My beautiful little goddess, my savior, my love."

She panted as she held onto him. She moaned and kissed him. "Sune... Sune, God..." she moaned again. She couldn't get enough. Her words couldn't even express how much she love him and needed him. Her body jerked with the demand of her release. She rolled back onto her head and allowed her voice to rise and fill the air around them. It was the only thing she could do.

Sune gave her what she wanted and pounded harder now his whole body shaking with need and holding off. When she finally let out that beautiful scream he growled a bit as he thrust hard into her and held on as he rode his orgasm out with her. He moaned and pressed his face into her neck and listened to her moan and give horse little screams. "I'm sorry for causing you to lose that beautiful voice." He whispered.

Roman gave a hoarse chuckle. She held him and rubbed his back, enjoying the feel of his body. "Its okay. It won't be the last time, I'm sure." She jerked and shivered a little. She giggled as she looked around. "I like our water bed." She teased. It was fully night and the gentle waves of the water was easing them away from the beach. The stars even seemed brighter. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. It was damp from his sweat. "My foxy Sune."

"My little Goddess." He whispered and then anchored then with magic and a thin sheet covered them. "God." He whispered. "I missed you." He sighed and rolled off her and then pulled her to him tangling with her. He rubbed circles on her belly and sang lightly to her.

She smiled and listened to the soothing, deep and richness of his voice. She trailed a finger over a long scar she had seen on his side. She knew a lot of them were because of the physical abuse his older brother did to him. She didn't need to be told. "This scare you received was because of a warlord you fought." She whispered, making up a story. "You were the hero and was able to rescue pretty princess that you fell in love with. He stole her to make her a slave and try to destroy your fighting spirit. But you kicked his ass, all Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon style."

Sune paused his song and then chuckled and kissed her. "You are amazing." he whispered and laid his head next to her. "That one is from his whip." he whispered. He traced one of hers. "You have many as well. You all bare scars." he sighed and snuggled closer to her. "Roman, make up a story for every scar on my body so I can look at them and feel love for you not hate for my older brother." he asked, emotion in his voice.

Roman looked at him and cupped his cheek. She kissed him gently. She wanted to take his hurt away. She wanted to take it all away and replace it with love. "I will." She told him. "For you I will do just that. For every scare. Every time we are together or if you receive bad news, come to me and I will tell you a story about each and every one of your scars." She pressed her forehead to his and looked into his lavender eyes. Those beautiful unique colored eyes. She smiled at him. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." She sang to him. "And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." She kissed him and gave a little yawn as she closed her eyes and hummed the rest of the song.

He listened to her hum until she fell asleep and felt at peace. "I love you." He whispered and fell asleep.

"So, Peaches, what are you making us for dinner." Lee said as he sat at the table and watched John pull things out for dinner. Celes sat on the other side of the table watching John with excitement. "Cause whatever you are making, Celes looks really excited."

Celes giggled. "It's gonna be yummy." She sang using her favorite word.

Harry laughed from the couch and shook his head.

"I don't know, Celes mentioned something about coconut fish or other." John teased.

"Fish, eh?" Lee chuckled and laughed a little harder at Celes facial reaction to the tease.

"That's is just gross, John. Gross." She shivered. "Coconut chicken and fried rice." She said. "I've wanted it all day."

"Like I said, coconut fish and fly-lice." John teased again.

Celes reached out and poked his side. "You are a meanie." She pouted but the corners of her mouth went up in a smiled and the trailed a finger down to his waist.

"Hey! What is Lee's rule in the kitchen?" John told her and laughed.

"Um, no dancing in it?" She giggled and traced his belt and let her hand drop.

"No, no touching the cook!" he told her.

"Smack her hand with the spatchula, that always works." Lee laughed.

"Good idea." John grabbed her hand and smacked it with a clean spatula and laughed.

Celes gave a high pitched yelp and jumped. "Hey!" She looked at Lee and gave a little smile and got up from her chair and walked around the table and stopped just out of his reach and hummed her favorite dirty song.

Harry outright started to laugh and was only watching them only ignoring his show.

Lee popped up and then popped next to her, wrapping his arm around her, "You little minx!" He tossed her over his shoulder, "John, spanker with the spatchula."

John laughed and smacked her ass a couple of times. "That ought to teach her."

Celes kicked her legs trying to knock the spatula away. "No!" She squealed and wiggled and then leaned down and wrapped her arms around Lee's waist and used it to leverage and flip off his back and giggled as she started to walk away still humming the song and now shaking her ass. She wasn't paying attention and ran into Harry. "Oh hi." She said and traced a finger done his chest.

"I think maybe we need to tie you to a chair." He whispered picking her up as he watched her eyes fill with delight.

"Tied to a chair we shall." Lee chuckled, providing a chair and his wand out, ready to tie her down. "Shall we gag her as well?"

"Oh, that's good, we should do that as well." John laughed. "Oh, look, you look so cute sitting there all tied up and gagged. "Now, what shall we do to tease her with?"

Harry chuckled. "Well Lee is the expert here. Let him decide." He chuckled.

Celes whimpered a little and eyed them shaking her head just slightly.

Lee smiled, "And expert? I wouldn't say I'm an expert, I just pick on her. I know what works for us." He shrugged. "But you know, talking and telling her what you like to do to here always works." He gave a mischievous smile.

"Well." Harry said sitting down. "Let's get to it." He eyed Celes and chuckled.

"Like, for example, what is one of your favorite parts about Celes?" Lee asked, ignoring her protest and her trying to wiggle out the tightly bound ropes. "I like her breast, of course I'm a breast man, it don't matter if they are small or large, but when i put on her nipple rings with the chain connected to them." He moaned and closed his eyes, savoring the image. "Awesome."

Celes shivered and whimpered as her body heated against her will. She shook her head and gave Harry pleading look.

Harry chuckled. "I rather like the curve of her back when she's laying on her stomach. I just want to lick it…" he trailed off and gave his own moan and looked at Celes heated look.

John smiled. This wasn't really the teasing he meant but it was funny to she her all tied up and gagged. "You know, she looks like a cute sausage all tied up."

Lee laughed, "A cute little sausage, eh?" He poked Celes' side. He leaned closer to her ear. "I also like the little erotic song I make you sing. And that little sweet spot I get to with my tongue." He whispered in her ear.

Celes sagged a little in her seat and moaned and shook her head so more. She wished she could think at them, tease Harry and Lee back. She looked at John desperately for help, he was the only one not really playing dirty.

Harry chuckled as he watched Celes react to Lee's whispered words. He liked how the two of them just teased one another. He scooted closer on the other side of Celes and reached up and traced her ear where his spot for her was and watched as her neck grew goosebumps.

"See, this is fun. Alone time with Celes and we get to pick on her without a Roman rescue. I like this." Lee chuckled. He kissed her cheek and sat back in his chair as he crossed his legs. "You know the panel for Kickass 2 was really good. I enjoyed that. The creators were just dropping the f bomb all over the place. They were keeping it real."

John laughed, "Yeah, they really funny. John Leguizamo was even funny, especially when he started to talk like Mark Millar. You know maybe you guys can take Ro to Nerd HQ when they do 300: Rise of an Empire." He frowned when he felt Kama's protest to the request. "Or not."

Harry chuckled. "I belive the idea was for Kama to take her so he and Pele could revil in the warness of it." he said. "Itll be good. Ill probably go, maybe Ill take Celes."

Celes nodded and smiled around the gag. She wanted to get up now, she was gettting stiff. She wiggled a little and gave Lee a look.

Lee smiled, "No touching and no retaliation." He told her and untied her. He kissed her cheek.

John smiled, "Warness." He shook his head. "They really are epic movies. I do like them, I just wanted to do something else though." He shrugged. "But I know if I don't allow this Kama will probably take over." He shook his head.

Celes smiled up at him. "At least its not so bad when he does that now." she pointed out and sighed and looked at the boys. She hated that she was a good girl, she pouted a little.

Harry chuckled. "Well we could always go and see it, blood, guts glory… yeah man." he laughed.

"Right, I'm totally there with you." Lee said. He rubbed Celes' hair and smiled at her. "Maybe a milder movie for you, yes?"

John smiled, "Tomorrow Nerd HQ will have Moffat, Matt, and Jenna on the panel, maybe it will be more interesting than today's Doctor Who panel, then later it will be Moffat and Mark Gatiss for Sherlock Holmes. Would you like to go with me?"

Celes nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please!" she squealed. "Can I meet Benedict Cumberbatch please!" she asked and hopped up and squealed again and bounced on her toes. "Going to panels with my John." she sang.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he watched her bounce around John and shook his head.

Celes' face fell and she nodded. "Okay, but Im still excited cause Mark Gatiss with be there too!" she sang.

Harry nodded. "That puts me with John and Celes." he said.

"That won't be so bad, you get to spend time with me all day!" Celes said.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Although aren't you and John doing a couples costume?" he asked.

"I think so." she looked up at John in question. "Yeah?"

John smiled, "Yes, we are, and before you ask, its a surprise." He poked her nose.

Lee smiled, "A couples costume. That sounds interesting." He frowned a little as his mind started to wonder.

Celes looked at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked Lee rubbing the frown line in between his eyebrows.

"Scared Ro and Celes will make you dress up?" Harry teased lightly.

Lee smiled, "No, I was just thinking about some things. Don't mind me."

"Well, dinner is ready." John told them and set plates out with food. "Eat up."

Celes sat down excitedly and started to eat. "Yummy chicken, yummy, yummy chicken. You know I craved this with Miles. It was the first time I craved something other than fish fingers and custard." she said and then giggled at her own little joke and looked around as if to share it with Roman and remembered she was with Sune. She sighed and then had another thought and looked at John. "What is so funny about Special Hell? Tell me, please!" she begged.

"Yeah actually I'm curious about that one myself." Harry said looking at John as well.

"Yeah, every time it comes up Roman is basically tickled pink. It takes her a while to settle down."

"To tell you the truth, it seems to be an inside joke between Kama and Ro." John shrugged. "I really don't know."

Celes pouted. "Well maybe I'll ask him." She muttered and sighed. "Can I have more chicken?" She asked moving on.

"Ten second rebound." Harry chuckled

John and Lee chuckled. "Yep. I must admit that I do like Ro in this pregnancy. She has the same rebound rate as well."

"Yeah, until she and Alan left to get even on Harry's grandfather and step-grandmother." John snorted.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked looking at John.

John winced. "I take it we forgot to tell Lee?" He asked.

"I... She and her dad went and terrorized... Well his wife since he wasn't there... And then we found out that he had brain tumors that did that so I..." She paused. "I healed him and took his pain." Celes spit out really fast

"You what? Really?" Harry asked.

"Well uh... Yeah. He's family." She whispered looking at her hands.

"Wait..." Lee frowned as he thought back on the incident. "Okay, I know Ro and Pele was terrorizing Larry... are you saying she actually went there? And then yoy healed... Celes, we agreed you would stop doing that. Jesus, Celes. You can't keep doing that. And did Harry give you the okay to heal him? You didn't even talk to him, did you?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted to help. I wanted him to have a relationship with his family." she whispered and kept her head down and looking at her hands which were growing blurry. "I just wanted to help."

Harry found it hard to comfort her because she had done something about his family without his permission. "Thanks for dinner, I'm going to the room." he said and stood and walked from the room. He touched Celes' shoulder before he left not entirely sure he was upset with her.

Celes bit her lip and sniffed. "I just wanted to help." she whispered again feeling very small, and very wrong

"Its the healer in her." John defended. "When she finds or sees someone in pain or sick she has a need to help. Its not her fault."

"That is beside the point, John." Lee told him "The point is that she went back without supervision and she healed a man that Harry wasn't sure he wanted in his life. Look, I don't care if the man was Harry's long lost twin. He should have been told first. Harry had a right to know what was going on and why he acted the way he did. Think of it this way. Bree went with you to visit a lost relitive of yours. He found out about your lifestyle and told you and your daughter that you aren't related and you shouldn't be taking care of all those kids, especially the ones that are half-breeds and aren't worty of your blood."

"Now hold on just a min..."

"You don't like it, do you? Poor little Bree is crying and then Lana finds out and talks one of her older siblings to take her to this person to retaliate. Bree follows and then finds out that this person sick. So she heals them and takes on the pain. How would you feel? Huh, how would you feel?"

John sighed,"Like it was non of her concern of hers. That she shouldn't have gone there to take on more abuse, especially for someone that had not apologized. Especially, since I didn't know." He whispered. "But... she couldn't help it."

"Yes, she could." Lee said. "Its what that training was all about. She needed to lear control and decipline. By learning that she should have been able to fight against need to reach out and at least talk to Harry first." He looked at Celes. "You were already in pain by his words and actions before and you took on more pain then you should have. You didn't even know if Harry really wanted this man in his life. You didn't even know the man. What if he really is as mean as a snake, you allowed him more life."

Celes flinched and glared up at Lee. She stood slowly and rested her palms down on the table. "No one deserves to die, no one, because they are mean spirited." she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I healed him because no one should have to die from that, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Do you know what that does, its takes your life away one cancerous cell at a time. I dont think anyone should have to suffer from that. Ill tell you this right now if fucking Voldemort had, had a brain tumor I would have healed him in a minute... then I would have let him die for all his wrongness... but thats not the point. The point it I dont belive anyone should die from an illness that strips who you are away little by little. He has a chance now, and the ball is in Harry's court. He wants to or he doesnt at least now Harry has the oppertunity to know his Grandfather." she wiped her cheeks again. "I know I should have asked, and I know I shouldn't take pain but I do... I just do its almost automatic for me." she stepped away from the table. "Now if youll excuse me, I think Im going to go down to the hotel's pool and do laps." she waved a hand and was in a one piece suit in green. She threw a towel over her shoulder and left.

Lee looked at John. "She has a good heart... too good of a heart and she believes in the good in everyon. It scares me. It really does. My fear is she will be tricked. Someone is gonna take advantage of her. They are going have her heal them and then they are going to kidnap her to torture her or kill her because they are that mean spirited. They had their whole life and became sick because of the hatred or wickedness in them festered." He shook his head. "She still had no right."

John nodded sadly and started to clean up. "No one is ever going to do that with you as her warrior." he said, but even he was unsure if they could protect Celes from herself. He sighed again and paused. "You don't really think she'll let someone take advantage of her do you?" he whispered

"I do. I really do. She is a good woman and she lives by what she feels. And when someone is hurt or sick her healer side comes out first. It always has and it always will. Its because she wants to see a brighter side of people. You just heard her. If Voldemort was alive and was terminally ill she would heal him. He did not have one good bone in his body. He would use her good nature against her and have her heal him. Then to keep his illness under wraps he would kill her. He would show no mercy."

"Its why we hold her so tightly." Harry said from the door. "Or one of the reasons. She needs someone to tell her no sometimes."

John nodded. "She thinks she was right, even if in reality she wasn't at all." he said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry sighed and looked at the door. "She'd do anything to help us too, and if healing a man who was horrible to me is how she'd do it. Its why is was so easy for Kama to lure her away with Vinny. One day someone is going to use her own heart against her." he whispered.

"And if that day happens it will be hell. Not from us but from Ro. We are protective of her but when she is in real danger there is no stopping Roman. She will move hell's gates to find Celes." Lee looked down at his hands. "And if Celes were to die I think there will be a chain reaction." He looked up at John. "Ro will not have the chance you had when Kama took over. She will go dark, and because Celes carries Hi'iaka Pele will allow it. They will kill the person that killed Celes, I will welcome death for my failure. Then... then we will have two evils in the world. Unless Sune is stronger. If he is and he is willing he can stop her. If not then Nogitsune will pair with her darkness and kill millions.

John stiffened and nodded. "I understand."

Meanwhile downstairs Celes came up from her final lap and smoothed her hair back and grabbed for her towel and her hand came into contact with flesh. She looked up and saw a tall dark man with broad shoulders smiling down at her.

"I couldn't help but notice you swimming laps alone little lass." he said in a Scottish lilt.

"Oh… Um yeah." she said and picked up her towel and got out of the tub. "I'm just blowing off some steam." she said and started to dry her hair.

"You have a little Scotch in you?" he asked.

"I do, mostly actually." she said looking at him, he looked familiar but she couldn't place him. He was good looking enough but not really her type. "Do I know you?"

"Awe no, Lass." he said and smiled. He turned when someone walked in.

Celes looked and found John standing there watching them. "Um it was good to meet you." she said.

"Aye." he said nodding and walked out past John.

Celes sighed and thought that was strange and then turned to John. "Draw the short straw?" she asked.

John frowned as he watched the man linger a little but then left. He tuned back to Celes and had to think about what she asked. "Oh, uh, no. I volunteered to come and get you."

"Oh, okay." she finished drying her hair and then wrapped the towel around her middle. "Everyone still upset with me?" she asked.

"They… they aren't upset too much. They are worried." He told her. He finally understood what they were talking about and what they were doing. It was just a little harder to explain, especially to someone that believed in what she did as a healer was the right thing to do." He opened his arms to her.

Celes went into them without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed a little. She sighed and shut her eyes. "You feel nice." she whispered and rubbed his back. "I said I was sorry already for doing it."

"I know, Pockets. I know, but its more than that. You… you really are the heart of this relationship. When your heart stops beating terror will fall… especially when its wrongfully stopped." He cupped her face and looked down into her eyes. He didn't want to bring up the situation but it was the only way she could understand. "Remember when Kama used Vinny to lure you to him? Remember all those bad things he did to you and how Roman reacted?"

Celes flinched as her eyes filled with tears. "She was going to kill you." she whispered, she'd come to think of Kama and John as the same person, she knew in a lot of ways they were not but she knew they were. She looked at his chest.

"I know you Celes. I see you." He whispered. "I see your heart, I see your love, I see your need to heal. As much as you stand by your morals and your will to heal they have a point. If you ever ran across someone like Voldemort and he was sick. If he saw a chanse to be healed, he would not think twice. He would use you and then kill you. If Roman's reation to what Kama did was bad…" He paused and swallowed, remembering that day very well. He didn't know what had stopped Roman but now, he had a strong guess. If Roman hadn't stopped he would be dead. There would be no John or Kama. And most of all there would be no Vinny. "If.. If you were killed she would kill. She has you. She only has you. I was lucky to have Kama step in and then to find you. I was _really_ lucky. Roman will not have that luck. Pele will _not_ step in. Because, her sister is dead." He looked into her eyes imploring her to understand. "Lee said he would welcome death because he would have felt like a failure. The only chance or luck that Ro will have is Sune. But he is so new we don't know how he would react. If he is willing and he is good he will lock Roman away. If not, then he will become Nogitsune and Roman's darkness will team up and they both will become the big bads of the world."

Celes sniffed and wiped her eyes on her shoulder. "I… just…" she shook her head. "I'll be more careful." she whispered. "Cecil will help me be more careful."

He nodded and hugged her tightly. "I love you Celes. I love you and I understand your need. I really do. Without that need I wouldn't be here." He told her. "I really do." He buried his face into her hair. "You are more important than you think or take credit for. You really are. People may look at you as weak, but you aren't you are strong. You keep Ro's darkness, mine, Harry's, and the kids' at bay. You are very strong, but at the same time you are our weakness. Everyone has a weakness. Achilles and his heels." He chuckled. "Superman and kryptonite. But with us, we love and enjoy our weakness. Without a heart nothing can survive. A person can be brain dead but if the heart is still beating they are still alive. The heart is the strongest muscles and the most used."

Celes nodded and finally got it fully. She was needed, she pulled him closer. "I'm sorry." she whispered and sniffed and rubbed her face into his chest. "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are." He told her. "I know." He held her tightly then lifted her up into his arms. He cradled her and just held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, its okay. Its the past now. We can only move forward now. Harry and Lee are just worried. That news really scared them. But its the past now and we are okay. He wiped some of her tears away. "I love you Celes Keluipei." He smiled.

Celes smiled up at him. "I love you too, John Keluipei. My wonderful husband." she touched his lips with her fingers and smiled bigger. "What are you going to do with me now?" she asked and kissed him.

"Well, I was going to take you back upstairs, let the guys do some hugging and kissing as i ran you a bath with lots of bubbles and then I was going to tell them that you were mine tonight. Once I have claimed you, I will take you the the tub and wash off that chlorine. Then just… pamper you." He shrugged. "I miss you. I really do miss you. I also miss Ro, but I know she is trying to get around to everyone. Will you allow me to pamper you for a bit?"

"Mmm." she made like she was thinking about it and then giggled. "Of course I will."

He smiled, "Oh, just for that," He placed her over his shoulder and made his way to the elevators. He rubbed her ass then goosed her.

Celes gave a tiny yelp. "Oh you." she giggled and leaned down and kissed his lower back. She was still giggling and messing with his lower back when they got back upstairs. She sobered and smiled a little at Harry and Lee. "Hi guys." she waved.

"John, I'd like to kiss my wife." Harry said stepping forward.

"By all means, please do so." He told him and set her down. "I'll run you a bath." He told her and goosed her again.

Celes yelped and jumped into Harry's arms and then looked up at Harry. "I'm really sorry." she whispered.

"I know… just… tell me next time… I don't know if I want him around." he whispered and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Harry." she whispered again and cupped his cheek.

Harry kissed her slowly and then hugged her to him. "I love you. I love your heart." he said.

"I love you too." she hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you always." she whispered.

He held her for a little longer and then set her down. "You should talk to your warrior man." he whispered.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she whispered back and then kissed him again. She pulled away and peaked around him at Lee and waved. "Hi." she said.

"Come here, Celes." He told her as he was still seated on the couch.

Celes bit her lip and looked up at Harry and then stepped around him and walked over to the couch and looked down at Lee's knees. "Sorry." she whispered toeing the carpet.

Lee sat up and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her more to him. "Celes, I love you." He whispered. "God, I love you. I just want you to be more careful." He looked up into her face. "You scare me when you do things like that. What is my worse fear?" He asked her.

"Losing Roman." she whispered.

"And in turn losing you. If you go so does Roman." He pulled her closer. "I can't lose neither one of you. I can't. I don't know what I would do to myself. So by you going out and doing what you are doing, it scares me. There is always a possibility. I love you Celes Diggory. I love everything about you. I know you have a big heart and you want to help people, its a part of who you are. All I ask is that you practice caution while you do so. Can you do that for me? Can you be careful and think about your actions before you do them?"

Celes nodded and looked down at him. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I can, I will I promise you." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Good." He smiled up at her. "Now, give me a kiss. Tomorrow, I'll have to punish Roman. No interference… hopefully I can punish her. She seems to be _extra_ charming. Its deadly sometimes. I mean your charm and her charm mixed." He leaned closer to her. "Between you and me, I think Harry is in for a nightmare with Belle." He said in a loud whisper to make sure Harry heard."

Celes giggled and kissed Lee.

"Oy!" Harry said in a Celes fashion. "It won't be that bad." he walked over and then plopped onto the couch next to Lee and tugged on Celes. "Watch movies with us." he said to her.

Celes gave a little smile. "I've already promised someone else my time." she said and cupped his face.

"Do you hear that, Harry? I think she said to tie her up and hide her from John. Is that what you heard?"

"Oh yeah." he said and nodded.

"No!" Celes squealed and tried to get away from Lee's grip on her hips. "John! John the cavemen are going to tie me up!"

"And gagged!" Lee said as he waved his wand and she bound and gagged.

"Hey! She's mine tonight!" John said walking out the room.

"Uh-oh! Time to play keep away. Go long, Harry." Lee said as he stood up, scooping Celes up. He tossed her to Harry when John got close.

Celes squealed and Harry caught her and she gave John a look.

Harry chuckled and just as John reached him and tossed Celes back to Lee and listened to her squeal but also saw a little fear in her eyes.

Lee caught her easily. "Oh, this is fun. And you are so small." He kissed her forehead. "Have trust love. I would never harm you." He told her. "Get ready, here we… go!" He tossed her to Harry.

John quickly popped in front of Harry and then popped to the doorway to the bedroom. "Ha! I win! She's mine!" He carried her off and kicked the door closed behind him as he heard the groans of Harry and Lee. "Keep away from John. So not fair." He sat on the closed toilet and unbound and ungagged her. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a shaky smile. "I'm okay, I know they won't let me get hurt but its still a little scary." she whispered and pressed her face into his chest.

He rubbed her back. "Wrong woman, I guess." He told her. "Its okay. Everything is okay." He kissed the top of her head. He lifted her chin, "See, nothing doing here. want your feet to touch the ground?" He smiled.

Celes nodded. "But don't let me go okay." she whispered.

He smiled. She and Bree acted so much a like sometimes. "Okay." He stood her onto her feet but held her. "See, ground, its solid. So solid."

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him. "C-can we just not tell them I was terrified? I…" she looked down. "I was terrified and I know they wouldn't do anything to let me get hurt, but still… Oh I can imagine if they had been floating me with magic… no-no." she pressed her face into his chest again and held onto his tshirt.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Its okay. Its really okay. Hey, Celes?" He asked with a little frown. "Are you scared of heights by any chance?"

Celes looked at him and nodded a little. "I'm so little, you think I'd like the feeling of being tall… but no… I hate flying on a broom… flunked that course in school… I'm good staying on the ground." she said and blushed. "I don't tell very many people and usually I can play it cool."

cxHe smiled, "It's okay." He told her and kissed her. "Its okay." Then he smiled even bigger. "How will you ever manage when Roman figures out a way to shrink you and put you between her breast, or you in my pocket?" He teased.

Celes giggled. "I will snuggle in the space and take comfort in your warmth and bodies." she said and looked up at him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You are welcome." He kissed her forehead, much how he would Bree when she was scared. "Come on, bath time." He gave a smile, "Do I need to pop over and ask Hail for some bath toys?" He teased.

"Oh I don't know, maybe his Batman toy would do the trick." she giggled feeling better as he led her to the tub. "Oh bubbles." she said bouncing on her toes.

"I told you, I would but lots of bubbles in." He helped her out her bathing suit and then helped her into the deep tub. He smiled down at her and chuckled. "You, my little wife, are spoiled. Even the kids spoil you." He tapped her nose and lifted one of her legs and started to wash her leg and toes.

Celes giggled. "Me, spoiled, no." she said and laid her head back and watched him wash her leg with lazy eyes.

"Of all the kids you are able to play with Hail's batman toy. " he smiled. "Totally spoiled." He set her leg down and then washed her other leg. "You know you are going to be sore tomorrow, right?"

"Mmm, its been a while since I've worked that hard." she nodded and sighed. "I think I'll be okay if you take care of me." she wiggled her toes and giggled.

He chuckled. "Yes, I shall take care of you." He replaced her leg and slid his hand up to her flat belly and then over her belly. "I never got to say what I enjoy doing to you or enjoy about you." He whispered as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. He leaned closer to her. "I enjoy the beautiful way you explode. Its how I see you and paint you." He said against her lips.

Celes shivered and arched into him and kissed him. Her body heated and her mind drifted into how he made her feel. "God..." She blushed just slightly as she thought of his paintings. "You make me so beautiful." She whispered. "I love it."

John shook his head, "I only paint what I see. You are beautiful. You always have been and you always will be. I just share what you look like." He smiled and kissed her.

Celes gave a tiny moan and kissed him back. "Thank you." She whispered and Touched his lips. God did she love him. And she missed h so much it made her chest tighten a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her. He picked her up out the water and dried her off. He took off his clothes and joined her in bed. He laid on his side and faced her as he pulled her to him. He kissed her again and moaned as slid his hand down her back to her ass. He moaned again and he pulled her knee to his hip. He pressed against her core and shivered. "God, I love you... I miss you so much."

Celes felt a shot of excitement at h touching her and she moaned. "I miss you too." She whispered and scooted even closer to him and shiver as she traced his lines on his face and shoulders. She wanted to memorize him. "John..." She moaned as she rolled and her hips and kissed him again.

He moaned against her lips and slid into her core. His whole body shivered. He held her tightly trying to control himself. Just being inside her was enough for him to release the quick orgasm that was pressing against him. He panted against her lips and moaned again. He slowly withdrew and pushed back into her tight folds. He did so again until a slow rhythm started.

Celes matched his slow thrusting. Her body just melded to his and her core fit around him perfectly. She looked at him as they came together again and moaned and then kissed him. She could drown in him and for once she could. She let got and her eyes shut and she shivered as her body tightened. She wanted to feel him inside of her forever.

John moaned as he held her knee tighter and thrust harder into her. His body shivered again. He kissed down her neck leaving little hickies as his hip picked up pace and he started to pump a little faster into her. He loved how tight she felt and how her core gripped him. He kissed back to her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her.

Celes started to pant and moan with each thrust as he picked up pace. She matched him hips rolling faster. "John..." She whispered his name and ran her hands over his chest and then planted little kisses on it leaving her own marks. She just loved how he felt. Her body tightened more and she opened her eyes and looked into his. God she loved him and she could see right into him. She kissed him and moaned again as her fingers went up into his hair.

He slid a hand between them and pressed his finger to her clit. He rubbed it and moaned as he kissed her. "Just feel, Celes." He breathed. He kissed her again. It was like this every time they spent too long from each other. He had to pull her out of her head and make her feel. He didn't want her thinking. He wanted her to feel and just respond. He waved his other hand and she was blind folded. He rolled on top of her. "Feel for me." He whispered. "Allow your body to do what is natural." He whispered against her ear, allowing his lip to dance against her ear

Celes gasped and rolled back as her body started to tremble. She moaned and allowed her body to just respond to his. He would move and she would respond. She started to feel like she was floating a little. She moaned and started to make little noises in her throat and she gripped the sheets beneath her and planted her feet flat as her body felt the urge to be closer to his.

He pressed into her as much as he could. He pressed his face into her neck and allowed his magic to wrap around her and be apart of her. He moaned and pumped his hips a little faster. He moaned deep into his throat as he enjoyed the way she reacted to him. When she wasn't thinking and was just feeling, it made it that much better. Weather she felt it or not she opened to him and he opened to her. He pressed their souls together and shivered. He prayed that she felt it, if only a little it was enough for him. He moaned again and kept rubbing her clit. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, feasting upon her mouth

Celes shivered, she couldn't quite figure out why she felt so... Complete. Her brain wasn't functioning her body was just responded to him and she rolled back as her hips started to jerk and she started to tighten more. Her moans became higher as her body built to that release. She rolled onto her head and her body shivered and suddenly the release came without warning and she gave a tiny squeal as it did.

John moaned as he kissed her. He needed her to have one more. "Always two." He wispered. "Always two." He leaned up onto his knees and thrust faster into her. He moaned loudly as he leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of her. He rubbed up and down the inside of her thighs. His knuckls brushed against her clit, sending that little zing into her. His body grew a thin sheen of sweat as he worked her core. His body shivered as the demand of his release beat at him.

Celes lifted her hips high and rolled them with him as best she could she started to give tiny screams as her core, still contracting, felt like it might just explode. She found his hands rubbing her thighs and placed hers on his and allowed him to continue. The contact sent wave of heat through her and her whole body just stayed tight and hard. She panted and kept up with him as she felt a pressure building inside her. She pressed closer and arched back causing herself to tighten on John more and she gave a shuddered scream and gripped his hands tighter as her hips jerked.

John growled as he pumped harder into her, and found her g-spot. He thrust against it and gritted his teeth as he felt her her core clamp down on his shaft. His fingers bit into her thighs as he held her tightly. His body shook and shivered. Then he heard her scream out and felt her juices squirt out over him. He roared out his release and slamed into her and locked in. He fell forward but was able to brace himself from falling hard onto Celes. He panted as his body jerked and his seed spilt inside her. He finally laid on her and panted.

Celes panted and smiled. "I... Love... You" she whispered and her hips lifted a little and she shivered. "God I love you... I miss you..." She said and placed her face in his neck when she found it and held him tighter. "John." She whispered. "I think we need a vacation too." She sniffed a little not aware she had started to cry or even when. "I want to go to our house."

John looked down at her and pulled off the blind fold. "Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped her tears away. He kissed her gently. "Its okay, we will go to our home again. Just tell me when and I will make time for it, "Okay?"

Celes nodded and sniffed. "I'm so... Distracted. And I'm attention sealing. I feel weird that I'm not pregnant... Isn't that just the thing. It's not like I want to I know I can't but it just feels weird." She smiled "And sometimes it's weird when Ro acts like me... I know for the most part it's Belle but it's weird." She laughed. "And I'm crying because I just remembered how much I miss you. God I miss you." She hugged him again.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I miss you too." He rubbed her hair back. "You are distracted because you have a baby on the way. Its okay." He smiled down at her. "It does feel weird to have Ro act like you, don't it?" He kissed her again. "Its okay, as for not being pregnant its okay. You need a rest. Think of all the things you can do now while you aren't pregnant. Ro usually has a long list of things she likes to do. What do you like to do? Oh! You like to dance, don't you? You should dance more."

"Dancing, yes, I could actually maintain a class... Oh and I could choreograph more. Work with the girls, and there is this study I want to do. Pregnant brain isn't good for productive research. Oh and I have a book tour thanks to Harry." She blushed. "That's only two months and I have magic so I'll be home every night."

"See, you do have things to work on. And a book tour, niffty thing. Belle should be born next month so you will have more than your magic you will have the connection back as well." He kissed her as her rolled them over.

Celes sighed and snuggled in her spot on top of him. "John, I love you so much. You're my husband and you are mine. Mine forever okay? I know it hasn't seemed like it lately but I will always want you and always need you." She drew circles on his chest as her body started to relax and grow heavy. "You're my John, and I love every single bit of you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He sighed as he rubbed her back. He smiled when she fell asleep and soon after he was asleep.

The next morning was the same as usual. Except this time he dressed himself and Celes up as Rei and Kira from Mars manga series. When they saw Roman she had her natural dark hair color and was dressed in a long dress that was from Wallflower. Sune was dressed in the school uniform from the manga and was blond as well.

"Kyohei and Sunakochan." John chuckled. "Nice one! I see you even have your little bennie. Do try and be careful. If you can't see, take it off." He told Roman.

"I'm good, and I got the stinky lecture from Harry and Lee as well, geez." Roman rolled her eyes.

"It's cute!" Celes said walking up to Roman and hugging her. She pulled back and giggled. "Today will be so fun!"

Harry walked in with Lee. "And the nerdiness is complete." He teased all of them.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "What shall we ever do?" We are surrounded by them. And to think I won't have you near me to help pick on them too."

Roman she her head. "You look cute too." She told Celes and kiss her cheek. She giggled and rubbed her nose against hers.

"Alright. I'm with Sune and Roman today." Lee shook his head. "And you are with nerd boy and Celes." He told Harry as he teased John.

Yes, meet for lunch... Er not in and out and then panels?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me." Celes chirped and wrapped her arm around John's and Leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked at Roman. "One day you and me, yeah?" She asked her softly.

"Yes!" I would like that." Roman giggled.

"Actually, our panel starts this morning." John told Harry as they all walked out the hotel room. "So, our panel first then we will walk around, and meet for lunch."

Roman held both Sune and Lee's hand she like the feel of them both. She bounced on her toes as everyone made out their plan. She still didn't know why they preferred to make plans. If it were up to her they would walk around or do what they wanted and meet for lunch and do what they wanted again.

Celes hummed as they all walked over to the convention center. She held Johns hand and Harry's enjoying the feeling of being with the two men she adored so much. she grinned happy with the plan. "Okay lets do this!"

Once they had their plan Sune, Lee, and Roman started to walk around buying anything and everything they wanted. It had only been thirty minutes when Roman look up and under her beenie. She suddenly gave a scream and took off running, letting go of Lee's and Sune's hand. She faintly heard them call out to her and chase after her. But there was no stopping her. She had her eyes on the prize and her feet were quickly taking her there as she weaved in and out of people and ducked under arms and what not. It wasn't until she was nearly standing in front of him that she tripped over her feet. She gave an alarm squeal and held her little belly to protect. She squeezed her eyes shut but there was no impact.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Roman's eyes opened and she looked at the man that caught her. Words had failed her for the first time in her life. She couldn't even make a sound.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" he pulled up the little bennie from her eyes and gasped. "You have beautiful and unique eyes." he told her.

"T-thank you." she whispered to Lenny Kravitz. She couldn't believe it. She had ran all the way to him and she was now... sitting on his lap and he was checking to see if she was okay.

"You know, you shouldn't be running, you or the baby could get hurt." His voice was so smooth. It was cool and smooth. It didn't rise in excitement or anything. It was just... rock n' roll but a sexy, smooth, and cool rock n' roll. And at the same time it was sweet.

"I... I..." God someone needed to slap her. She couldn't get anything out of her mouth.

"Ro? Oh, my God! Ro? What are you doing here?" Scott asked excitedly.

Lenny looked at Scott. "You know her, Scott?"

"Of course. This is the wife of my best friend I was telling you about. The one with the burlesque lounge." Scott smiled. He frowned when Roman didn't say anything and just stared at Lenny. Then he smiled. "I think she wants an autograph." he chuckled.

Lenny smiled, "Sure." he grabbed a photo of himself.

"Two!" Roman managed to finally say.

"Okay, two. Who is the other one for?" he asked.

For the life of her she could not remember who it was for but she knew she needed two. "Uh... uh..."

Scott smiled, "Celes, right, sweetie?"

Roman nodded and watched Lenny write. God, who knew she would get the chance to meet Lenny Kravitz? And of all places, here at Comic-Con.

"Roman Phoenix McTaggert-Jordan!" Lee growled. He picked her up off of Lenny Kravitz's lap. He glared at her and shook her. "Don't do that. Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me? Not ever!" He hugged her tightly and growled. "I am going to punish you for this."

Roman shivered and and moaned loud enough for him to hear.

"Shit, now you're arouse?" he growled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she shrieked. She reached over for her autographs.

"Hey, Lee!" Scott greeted.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Lee asked, shocked to see him.

"I'm on tour with Lenny Kravitz. He is helping promote Catching Fire and his new CD." he smiled. "If I knew you were going to be here, I would have told you. Here you go, sweetie." he handed Roman her autographs. "We should do dinner? Are you guys free tonight?"

"As far as I know, yes. We usually go back to the hotel to cook." he told him.

Roman squealed and hugged her autographs to her chest.

Scott chuckled. "Where is Celes?"

"At a panel." Roman sighed as she stroked the pictures lovingly.

Lee gave a little growl. "So much trouble." When Roman didn't seem phased by it he sighed and shook his head. "Come on over tonight." he gave Scott the name of the hotel and room number.

"Great! See you tonight. Love you sweetie." He told Roman.

Roman kissed Scott and waved to him as Lee carried her away. "So much trouble! I'm going to... oh!" he growled. "Unpleasant! Then to top it off I find you sitting on some strange man's lap! I should tare your pictures!"

Roman gasped as tears filled her eyes. "No." she sniffed. "I won't do it again. I promise. I'll be a good girl. I promise. You can even chain me to you, just don't rip my pictures." She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she started to cry.

Lee sighed and found a place to sit with her on his lap. "I won't rip your pictures." he told her. "Ro, Butterfly, please stop crying. I hate when you cry." he whispered as he gently rocked her.

"But... but you said you were gonna rip my pictures." she cried. "I'll be good. I promise." she sniffed.

"I won't rip them. I promise, just please stop crying. You are breaking my heart." he rubbed her arms and rocked her as she started to calm down.

Sune sat down with them. "Hey, from what I've seen, all this is pretty awesome." He leaned closer to Ro's ear. "And I can hide your pictures from big bad Lee" he whispered.

She sniffed and nodded. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just… I just saw him and I reacted. For what its worth I made a fool of myself and couldn't say anything. Thank God, Scott was there." She sniffed again.

Lee shook his head. "No more running off." He told her. He sighed. and shook his head again, He would have to tell Harry. But he didn't want to get her into more trouble, but he needed to know. "Come on, lets do some more walking around. The others should be getting out soon."

John was geeking out. He made Celes wear a red shirt that had 'MOFFAT!' printed across her chest. He was so excited to see Moffat in more of a personal space than in Hall H. It seemed like everyone was more professional in Hall H unless they were really promoting something. Besides at Nerd HQ It was mostly about the audience asking questions. So far they had not revealed anything for the next installment of Sherlock and he knew it was driving them all crazy. Then to top it off, there were no mics today and outside in the convention center there was some kind of band playing so everyone had to yell out their questions.

About 20 minutes in Celes rose her hand.

"You over there, red shirt."

"Can you hear me?" Celes asked.

"Yell!" Steven Moffat told her.

"Can you talk a little bit about your writing process?" Celes said louder.

"What does it say on your t-shirt?"

"Wha… Oh. MOFFAT!" Celes declared as she raised her fist in the air.

Everyone around started to laugh. Moffat had a sour look on his face. "I've been hailed by breasts." Everyone laughed harder. "I wanted to check what was really happening. Sorry, carry on with your question."

"Your writing process."

"Right! Sorry, I was distracted." Moffat said scratching his brow. "I didn't know which part of you was talking."

John chuckled as he shook his head and helped Celes sit back down. Moffat talked on about his writing process.

Celes giggled and kicked her legs as she sat on her hands. "That man right there is a breast man." she giggled.

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"I agree with Harry's snort. Maybe I should have gotten you a larger shirt." John chuckled.

"Baby, nothing can really mask these beauties." she winked at him giggling.

Harry shook his head. "And now she has a big head." he said poking Celes' cheek.

"I blame Lee, he's a breast man as well." John chuckled and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and giggled. "This is so much more fun than yesterdays panels… except the whole lack of mics thing." she said.

Harry shook his head and sat back. To be honest it was all starting to blur together for him, he was enjoying his family geeking out but it wasn't his thing. Now take him to a Quidditch World Cup… he smiled thinking there was one this year.

Thirty minutes later the panel was over. "That was more lively than yesterday. I hear there is going to be Doctor Who one later on with Moffat again." he told Celes. "Maybe we can bring Ro to that one since yesterdays was boring."

"Oh! Yeah!" Celes bounced along. "This is just great, hey can you buy me some Pop Vinyls? I want Lilo and Stitch and the Avengers." she said. "The Hulk one is huge!" she said dragging him and Harry to the booth.

"Yeah," He smiled as she picked out the ones she wanted. "These are kind of cute. What about you, Harry?" John asked.

Harry picked up a little Pop Vinyl in the shape of Applejack, for some reason he wanted to get it. "For Belle." he whispered before he thought about it.

Celes giggled. "Get her the whole set." she encouraged Harry and watched as he picked up all the ponies, Discord and the two elder ponies from the show. "Oh Lord, not even born and my little girl has got him wrapped."she whispered to John.

He chuckled and nodded. "I know, and to think she is going to terrorize him too." He chuckled again. It was going to be entertaining to watch.

"Come on, lets go find the other three and get lunch and show Roman Harry's present." Celes giggled and held both boys free hands. She'd been pretty good about staying with them, when she wanted to go somewhere she just dragged one or both of them along. She kept looking around wide eyed as they walked through the crowds of people.

"Oh, look, there is Lee, Sune, and Ro." John pointed. They were looking a band that was playing and Roman was twisting and turning between Sune and Lee as if they were spinning her but not letting go of her hand. She laughed as she danced, enjoying the music.

Celes stood back and watched Roman move not really paying attention to the music. She sighed a little and felt a little… she shook her head and grinned. "Come on." she said and dragged Harry and John over. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi!... How… Are… You… Doing…." Roman asked every time she came back to Celes and and laughed. "Did… you… have… fun?"

Celes smiled. "I did, I even talked to Steven Moffat." she said proudly.

"OH!" Roman stopped Lee and Sune. "Did you really? Oh, I wished I could talk to him."

John snorted, "It was more of her breast he talked about."

"Hes a breast man, just like our Lee." she giggled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he noticed the writing on her shirt first. It was actually pretty entertaining." John patted Celes' head. "We can change you back to during lunch, if you want."

"I have a surprise for you!" Roman sang and bounced excitedly. "You are going to _love_ me _forever_!"

Celes looked at her curiously. "Really?"

Sune chuckled and walked up behind Roman to calm her bouncing. "Calm down little." he whispered.

Roman smiled and settled down. She pulled out the autographed photo of Lenny Kravitz that had Celes' name on it. "He is here!" she squealed with excitement.

Celes looked at the picture trying to comprehend it and then it clicked. "Where?" she took the picture. "Oh my God, did you see him… like in person. Oh look at how… and he wrote my name." she gave a little noise in her throat.

"Yes! Yes I did!" She squealed again.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "She ran off. That is what she did. I don't even know how she even seen him with that beenie on her head and covering her eyes. But she screamed and took off running. When I found her she was with the guy. Oh, and Scott is also here with him. He is on tour with him."

Celes frowned a little. "I thought he was… wait with him, you were with Lenny Kravitz… like you talked to him? You got to talk to him? I want to talk to him." she said almost whining. "Not fair." she pouted.

"You ran off, Roman you can't run off even if its towards Lenny Kravitz." Harry said disappointed.

Roman blushed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She told him. "He did catch me when I tripped." She told him. She blushed again. "And as much as I wanted to talk to him, I couldn't. Nothing would come out." she whispered.

"That's because he makes us all melty inside." Celes whispered still upset she didn't get to see him. "Its okay." she said and rubbed Roman's arms.

Harry sighed. "Loose cannon, hardest charge on the freaking planet." he muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

Roman smiled at Celes. "It was awesome! Are you happy? You are going to love me forever, right?" She smiled brightly at her. Her reaction wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting some squealing, jumping up and down, hugging, and more squealing.

Celes saw the disappointment in her eyes and stepped closer to Roman so their bodies touched. "Roman, I would love you forever no matter what. I'm very happy." she kissed her. "Very, _very_ happy. I love you forever." She hugged her and kissed her neck.

Roman hugged her back and kissed her cheek. It wasn't the jumping up and down but it good enough for her. Especially since she was an epic failure at talking to Lenny Kravitz. "Scott is here." She said. "He is going to join us for dinner tonight. Right?" she asked Lee.

"Yes, he will be joining us tonight." Lee said. "Come on, lets get some lunch and do some more stuff."

Celes smiled. "Okay." She said and when Lee led Roman off she sighed feeling bad. "I want too much." She whispered to herself and followed.

John wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "You look down… like… your grandmother died down."

Celes gave a half smile. "I feel bad she didn't get the reaction out of me she wanted because I was too busy being upset I didn't meet him." She sighed. "I want too much." She said.

"I will agree, you do, but we all can't have what we want. Besides, who knows, maybe something more bigger and better will come along." He kissed the top of her head. "I know its not what you want to hear but you know what. Scott is on tour with him. Maybe he can introduce you if you ask?"

Celes smiled. "That would be nice. But I'm okay with my picture." She looked at it and the meaning of it hit her. She smiled up at John and ran up to Roman and squeezed in between her and Lee. She hugged Roman. "Best wife ever!" She squealed.

Roman blinked as she looked down at her. "Am I?" She asked as more tears gathered in her eyes. "I thought you were upset with me and with the picture. Celes, I… God, I just want you to be happy and I saw him and I didn't forget you… Well, kind of, but it was Lenny Kravitz and no one was around. I couldn't pass up the opportunity." She sniffed and started to cry again. "Then Lee was so mad, he threatened to rip up both pictures!"

Lee stiffened. "I said I wasn't going… oh, God." He groaned.

"Lee Jordan, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." Celes said and hugged Roman and rocked her. "It's okay, I'm happy. You make me very happy. Best wife ever, got me a picture of Lenny Kravitz and got him to write my name! Awe." she rocked Roman more. "Awe Baby Girl, stop crying, I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed her salty cheeks.

She sniffed and nodded. She wiped her eyes. "I was such a total spaz." She sniffed. "Scott had to do most of the talking. "I couldn't say one word! The only thing I could say was uh, I, and two. Geez, I _totally_ embarrassed myself! I'm never speechless!" She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "I wasn't like that with Loki."

Celes giggled. "But it was _Lenny Kravitz._ I probably would have blurted out something very stupid." She said and kissed Roman. "Was he sexy? Oh did you get to touch him? Oh I bet he feels nice." She actually moaned and started them on their way again.

"He is sexy! So sexy. His voice… its so… its so smooth like a cool cat style of smooth and cool. It reminded me of rock n' roll. Smooth, cool cat, cool, sexy, and rock n' roll." She sighed. "I could listen to him for hours. And… Well, I tripped over my feet when I got to him. he caught me and sat me on his lap." She blushed. "Oh, my God… I could have died! Both from embarassment of tripping and not being able to talk."

Lee groaned as he followed the girls out with Harry. He was still upset about the whole thing, but he couldn't deal with her tears. He was just like Cello when the girls started to cry. It broke his heart and he panicked. He groaned again as he ran his hands through his hair.

Harry put an arm around his shoulders. "She cried didn't she?" He asked as they walked.

"Yes! I was so mad when I found her. She just… she just screamed and took off running. I didn't know if she was running _from_ something or to something." He hissed. "Then i found her on the guy's lap. You know me. I'm jelous and territorial. I picked her up and shook her but it didn't phase her one bit. When she got her bloody pictures I told her I was going to rip them and she cried… I mean… these weren't fake tears. She _actually_ cried like I really punished her or beat her."

Harry smiled. "That's because she felt like you had. I mean, mate you did what you always do. You got upset and then jealous and then freaked out and threatened her pictures. Yeah she cried." He laughed a little. "It's alright, Roman may be acting like Celes but her reaction to everything else is the same... Well... Usually she would have just bit your head off." He said and sighed.

He sighed, "Yeah, I think I would have liked that better. I can handle her biting my head off and me arguing then the crying. I swear when God created a woman to be sensitive and to cry, he was cheating. Its so not fair."

Harry laughed. "Oh wow, you just said God cheated... Wow" he laughed harder. "Oh that's good!"

"Whatever," He grumbled but smiled anyways.

"Hey though you do pretty good when Cel cries. That says something." Harry pointed out.

Lee sighed. "Yeah, I do. I think its because I can handle her better. It just… it really just makes my heart hurt when Ro cries, especially when I'm the one that caused it. If she ever knew this I would be so screwed, but I would do _anything_ for Roman if she cried."

Harry nodded. "I know the feeling." He said. He didn't say out loud he meant Roman, when Celes cried it was different because... She was different but when Ro cried you knew something was up.

Lee sighed. "I still want to punish her for what she did but I have to think of something elase.. A part of me wants to make sure she understands what she did was wrong and the other part of me knows she knows and that is why she is okay with it." He shook his head. "That woman is just… there is no punishing…" He trailed off then smiled. "No ponies. No ponies for a week. Np dressing up as them, no watching them, and no holding onto them… no ponies whatsoever."

"Uh, dude." John said from behind. "She will cry again." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, she will… Belle's thing is ponies… and Belle's little thoughts are the ones that make her cry." Sune pointed out.

"And I sort of… bought the entire set of Pop Vinyl My Little Ponies for Belle and was gonna show Ro at lunch and I can't do that if you say not ponies." Harry said.

Lee groaned again. "Fine, but I get her tonight." He sighed. "This is bloody hard. And so not fair. I'll figure something out."

"Just keep in mind shes sort of like Celes when Celes was still broken." Harry said before he thought and then stopped. "I mean… er…" he glanced at the girls thanking God they didn't here. Despite it all he'd noticed Celes was becoming increasingly sensitive to things too.

Lee paused and looked at him with a frown. "You… you think so?" he asked and looked over to the girls. Roman seemed happy. Yeah, she acted like Celes but the cleanliness was mostly the fact that she couldn't protect her baby like she normally could. She loved the ponies, but every now and then there was part of Roman that would come out. "Does she make you uncomfortable?" he asked as he still watched the girls.

Harry paused. "She… her emotional responses are so sudden and shes all over the place in them. Shes happy one minute and then… not. Its like Celes used to be. She is way more sensitive, yes its cute but… its odd. Its hard to…" he shook his head and growled. "I'm just not used to it." he said and started on without Lee.

Lee watched his family walk. He really was treating Roman like Celes. Celes was and always will be sensitive and emotional to things. "Oh, my God." He ran his hands through his hair. He scared the shit out of her last night. Why didn't he see it. He had treated her like Roman. Roman would have loved to be tossed back and forth. Celes was scared of… "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he growled. He sighed and calm himself down then followed everyone to a restaurant. He had sat and watched as Roman picked on Harry… more like Belle pick on Harry. She was happy though. Most days Roman was happy but he did notice and undertone to her. Something wasn't quite right. She was hiding something. Celes on the other hand seemed to enjoy the time but yet at the same time she seemed more easily upset… like… like she was actually upset but forcing herself to grin and bare it. Then again she was probably still upset about the photos and meeting of Lenny Kravitz. He sighed and shook his head. He truly was outside his depth here. Something told him if it were just Celes and Ro together with out the boys they would have been a little more happier. It was one on one attention to each other. Roman wanted to surprise Celes and please her as much as she could but it seemed to backfire in her face due to Celes being… overly sensitive. Then at the same time they were both expecting too much. Roman expected or envisioned something totally different. So when it didn't happen she would become upset and hurt. Then because she was upset and hurt so was Celes. Celes was truly out of her element with dealing with… herself. Lee laughed. He laughed out loud and everyone stared at him. "Sorry, just thought of something funny. Don't mind me."

Sune chuckled and shook his head. He of course heard the internal monologue. He patted Lee's shoulder. "I suppose if I knew them better I would know what that meant." he said.

Celes turned back to Roman. "I'm going to go play DDR." she said and kissed her cheek. They were at Dave and Busters, which were always a hit or miss but this one was okay. She bounced up happily. "Wanna come watch me kick ass in it?"

"Yes!" Roman squealed. "I have no idea what DDR is but it sounds fun!" She said and followed Celes.

Lee shook his head. When they were out of earshot he looked at the guys. "Celes don't know how to deal with herself." he told them. "Not personally, I mean. I mean, she is looking in a mirror with Roman. And she don't know how to deal. She isn't liking what she sees and she don't know how to deal. She wants to please Ro and keep her happy but… lets face it, with us here she is distracted and she wants more of us. Not just Ro. Ro would be perfectly contents spending time with Celes one on one. Think about it, Harry." He said looking over to him. "She is pregnant with Celes' child so its natural for her her to want to spend as much time with Celes. Then to top it off, she had us help redecorate their house. It was warm and cozy. She had plans to keep Celes at the house for a very long time. But we are here."

Harry paused mid bite when Lee directed stuff at him and sighed. "We are taking away from Roman what she wants from Celes. And Celes is not dealing well with herself, not only because she doesn't know how to deal with herself but she sees all these flaws she has and realizing just how much her attitude affects all of us." he sighed. "Its almost over."

"It is." Lee nodded. He shook his head. "Dude, be truthful." He told John. "Last night she was scared shitless, wasn't she?"

John gave a reluctant nod. "She asked me not to say anything, which was out of character because I don't think Celes wanted you do know she was. But she's afraid of heights." he said.

"I know this." Lee pulled on his hair a bit. "I forgot. We went up to the mountain in New Mexico and she said she loved the view but she was scared of heights. I forgot. God, I think she has taken on the back burner like Ro does and when we decided to play with her, I just… God, I do miss Roman. She would have enjoyed the keep away toss. I scared Celes and didn't mean to."

"Well she seems okay today." Harry said, trying to make Lee feel better.

"She is and she isn't, she's is strategically placing herself out of reach of him. Shes stayed away from Lee all day when we have been together." John pointed out.

"See!" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to talk to her. I have to talk to her and fix it."

"No protests from me, although I should probably apologize to her as well for playing along. I've known that little tidbit about her since we were sixteen." Harry said. "But I think I'll just steal her away tonight and do it." he gave a roguish grin.

Lee chuckled. "That sounds good to me." he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, Scott is coming over tonight. "What shall I make for dinner?"

"Well you dated him, don't you know his favorite dish?" Harry asked, only teasing lightly.

"No, I didn't! It was pretend." He frowned at Harry, "You suck and yes, I do know what his favorite dish is." he grumbled.

Harry laughed. "Make that then." he said and nudged his shoulder. "We all know, mate. Although him publically breaking up with you was sort of awesome… and sad." he said

Celes bounced up with her hand open. "I need more tokens." she said to Harry wiggling her fingers. "Quick, Ro is guarding the machine." she said and looked back to check on her.

Lee looked over and sat Roman literally stand in front of it snapping at people when that got to close. "Wow." he chuckled. "Yeah, I have no words for that. That is totally all Belle. That isn't Celes nor Ro."

Celes smiled as Harry gave her tokens. "Well she will be protective." she said and then with a little blush turned and ran back to Roman.

Harry shook his head. "She's going to just be… a handful, Belle is."

After lunch they all headed back to the convention center for afternoon activities. Celes skipped along in the back looking around. The boys were sort of flanking Roman which was fine with her. She got a tiny bit of independence as she followed them. She stopped at a booth devoted to Batman comics and picked out a few for Hail and paid quickly before they all got too far ahead. She managed to find gifts for each child as they made their way to the panel they wanted to go to and by the time they got to the Hall her arms were weighed down with bags.

"I'll take those." Lee said from behind her. Before she could protest he was taking all her bags. "You could have said you wanted help." he kissed her and held her hand. "Celes. About last night, I am so sorry." He told her. "I forgot about your fear of heights. Truly, I did, and for that I'm sorry."

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm okay. Its alright." she said. "I… you didn't mean it and I'm sure you wouldn't have let me get hurt." she whispered.

He ran a thumb down her cheek. "I would _never_ let you fall. I love you Celes. And I am so sorry." he told her. "Just don't… don't run away from me like you have all day."

Celes stiffened a little. "I…" she wanted to say she hadn't but she really had been. "I won't. I'm just trying to be… strong." she whispered and tears filled her eyes and she dropped her forehead on his chest. "I was terrified Lee."

"I know." He said as he hugged her tightly. This was the celes he knew. "I'm so sorry. It was never my intent to make you scared. We were just having fun and picking on you. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back."

Celes gave a little smile and looked up at him. "It was fun, being picked on, but maybe not keep away with the Celes." she giggled a little watery and stood on her toes and kissed his chin. "I love you too, and I won't run away from you. I'm sorry I was."

He nodded and wiped her tears. "No more crying, yes? I'll make it up to you later. I'll let you make your own dessert." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "I can do that, and yes no more crying. Promise, only happy bubbles." she kissed his chin again and turned to head into the hall.

"You don't have to be happy all the time, you know. Or make yourself happy all the time. For one, no one is happy all the time, and for two, when you make yourself be strong or try to put yourself in the back, something always happens and you end up stressing yourself out and doing this whole break down over nothing." He poked her side as he followed her.

Celes smiled and blushed a little. "I'm just trying to let Roman have her time." she said. "Its her time right now." she said and sat herself down. "I got Vinny and Dai matching necklaces!" she said. "They interlock." she said to John.

"Oh, really? I think they will like that very much." John told her.

Lee leaned over to her ear. "You may want Ro to have her time but I know the secret to making her the happies. Its spending time with you… all you." he whispered. "No boys, just you as you being you."

Celes turned her head and looked at Lee, she wasn't entirely unaware of that. She smiled, "Then maybe after we are done here I should steal her until the baby shower." she whispered back and kissed him and then smiled as she settled in for the panel.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He enjoyed his family. Even their ups and downs. This wasn't really a down it was more of a little bump. And everything was going to be fine. The panel went on just fine. After it was done, they all walked around some more and bought some more things then they all went back to the hotel for dinner and calling it a night.

Roman was in her room looking for something comfortable to change in. Lee pulled out the pocket kitchen and was getting ready to make dinner for Scott and Celes was starting on dessert. Everyone was doing their own thing and just relaxing.

Celes wore leggings and a vintage rock and roll shirt that went ot her knees. She had changed upon getting back. She slid the four cake tins in the oven and grinned at Lee. "I'm going to check on Ro." she said and kissed his chin and left him. She poked her head into Roman's room and smiled. "Hey pretty lady, what cha doin?" she asked.

Roman looked up at Celes and gave her a bright smile. "Just getting ready to take a shower. I am so tired. I think I'm ready to go home soon." She blushed a little as she continued to make up the bed and put things away. "The maid didn't make the bed up right so I'm redoing it."

Celes smiled and walked over to Roman. "Baby Girl." she sat down on the bed and pulled Roman into her lap and nuzzled her neck. "Do you want to spend the rest of your pregnancy with me?" she asked her.

She shivered and looked at her. "Is that what you want to do? I mean… I would _love_ to do that. But will that make you happy?"

"Nothing will make me more happy than to spend just you and me time. I love you, and you are the mother of my child and I want to be with you, and just you. I want to show you how much I am happy about this." she slid her hand down to her belly and rubbed it in a big circle. "God, I've been so stuck in my own mind." she kissed her neck. "I want to be with you, Roman." she whispered. "Until she gets here and forever."

Roman kissed her. "I would love that." She blushed again. "I had envisioned us in our home all cozy together, watching movies with popcorn, singing to each other, and just… I don't know. We can do what we want and I just wanted to be cuddled up with you, and cook for you. Like a good wife should."

Celes smiled. "Then that is what we shall do, my love. I will allow you to be my little wife and I will dote upon you as a husband does." she moaned a little. "And have you as much as I can." she rubbed her hand lower on Roman's belly.

Roman giggled. "Are you going to molest me?" She teased. "Maybe I can wear some pink lingerie for you as well. Oh, we can both do a lingerie night." She shivered. "I like touching you when you have lingerie on. It makes you feel sexy and when you feel sexy I just can't keep my hands off you."

Celes shivered and moaned. "Oh God, yes." she whispered and slid her hands up her thigh. "Roman, can I take a shower with you?" she asked her. "Please?"

She shivered and nodded, "God… yes." She whispered.

Celes moaned and picked Roman up, she didn't do it very often but when she did she knew Roman thought it was hot. She carried her into the ajoining bathroom and used magic to make them both naked and led her into the shower which was on. She moaned and kissed Roman as they went under the spray of the water.

Roman moaned with the pleasure of the hot water and the way Celes was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around her and moaned again. She kissed down her neck and scraped her teeth against her flesh. She slid her hands down the curve of her back down to her ass. "God… you are so beautiful." She told her. "So, so beautiful."

Celes shivered an blushed slightly under the praise. "God, you are too." she whispered and ran her hands down her sides and over her belly and then down around to her ass and pressed the two of them together. Celes lifted her leg and rested it on a ledge and her core fit right into Roman's and their clit rings rubbed together causing both of them to gasp with pleasure.

Roman moaned and shivered. Her core started to leak her juices. It felt like foreever since she had Celes, when all actuality it had been a couple of days. She kissed her and dipped her tongue into her mouth, taking in the way she tasted. She moaned deep in her throat as she held Celes close to her body and rolled her hips to rub against her core. She shivered with pleasure. "God…" She moaned against her lips and dipped her tongue back into her mouth.

Celes shivered harder and rolled her own hip as she opened her mouth under Roman's and their tongues met. She slid her hands up Roman's slick body and found her no doubt sensitive nipples and rolled them. She just wanted to please Roman so badly. She moaned and used her magic to slowly fill her. She missed having Roman, she couldn't wait to have her all the time whenever. she moaned and pressed closer and deepened the kiss. "Roman." she moaned against her lips. "I love you, God I just want to devour you."

"Oh… God." her moans grew higher in pitch like a squeal. She rolled her hips and panted. They ways Celes entered her with her magic was something she would never get over. She wished she could do the same to her. Then they would both be screaming and clawing at each other. She rolled her hips a little faster. She moaned against her mouth as she sucked on her tongue and squealed as she felt Celes roll her nipple. Her body shook and shivered. "Good, God…" She breathed. Her body started to tighten with pleasure. "God… I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you. I want you screaming." She told her as she shivered at the image in her head.

Celes moaned as the imaged filled her head and looked at Roman. "Yes… God… please yes.' she said and started to roll her hips faster her core starting to fill with the pressure of pure arousal. "God… Roman… God… yes...so good." she panted. She slid her hand down between them and pressed it between them so they rubbed against it, clits going against it with each roll. She pumped her magic faster. "Roman…" she whispered and felt her whole body start to shake and her hips gave jerks.

She nodded as her own body started to jerk. "Yes…" She kissed Celes hard as she screamed into her mouth as her orgasm hit her hard. Her juices gushed out over Cele and down her legs. Her own legs grew weak and she slowly slid to her knees in front of Celes.

Celes moaned and sank down in front of her. "You okay?" she whispered and kissed her again running her hands on her body. "God… I could just have you for day, hours, forever." she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman shivered and moaned again. "I'm okay." she panted against her lips. "I just… God, I could have you all day too. Tangled in sheets." She moaned. "I mean it Celes. I'm going to tie you to our bed and just feast upon you. I want you mindlessly screaming in pleasure." She moaned again.

Celes moaned. "Whatever you want I will do. God yes." she kissed her and moaned. "God… I want to stay in this room all night with you." she moaned again and pressed their bodies close together and kissed her again.

"Hey, Scott is here." came Harry's voice from the door.

Celes sagged, she'd forgotten all about the boys. She kissed Roman again. "Life beckons us back my sweet wife." she whispered.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "After the con we can be together, yeah? I would love that. I really would. But if you have something else to do, its okay. I will understand." she pressed her lips to hers.

Celes smiled. "I have nothing to do but dote upon you." she whispered. She stood them up slowly and helped Roman quickly clean and herself. Then they got out and with a wave of her hand they were both dressed, her back in her outfit from earlier and Ro in one of Scott's concert tshirts and leggings as well. She smiled and helped Roman braid her hair and then took her hand and led her out to where the others were a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry about that." Roman said. Then she gasped and stopped in her tracks as her eyes grew big.

"Hey, sweetie, you remember Lenny Kravitz, right? Lenny this is Roman and Celes." Scott introduced.

"Hello, its nice to meet you?" He greeted as he held out his hand to them.

Celes started at his extended hand and for the life of her could not remember what you were suppose to do. She looked up at him open mouthed as her head went light. "I…" she whispered as she suddenly swayed on her feet a little.

Roman was stuck. Just like how she was earlier. She couldn't think about anything else. Except that Lenny… Lenny Kravitz, the sexy god of rock n' roll was now in the hotel room she and Celes were staying. The smooth, cool, sexy, sweet, rock n' roll voice that was matched with the same swag of a man was standing in their hotel room. And again her brain had betrayed her and turned off.

Scott chuckled, "I hope you didn't mind if I invited him over. We are on tour and I promised him the best dinner he will ever have."

"Scott says Lee can cook very well." Lenny said. He gently took Celes' hand and shook it then took Roman's hand and shook it.

Celes finally found her words. "God you're sexy." she said and then blushed and covered her mouth. "Oh… wow I'm sorry." she whispered.

He chuckled. "I've heard worse, thank you. You are very beautiful yourself. Both of you are beautiful. I love your hair." He told Celes. "And your eyes." He looked back over to Roman. "Such beautiful eyes."

Roman blushed. She went to say thank you but the only thing that came out was a whimper and a squeak.

Celes blushed deeper but after her slight word vomit she felt better. "Um, that means Thank you. She tends to… well you're Lenny freaking Kravitz… okay you know that… um…" she blushed deeper and looked at Lee to help her out.

Lee shook his head. He had already expressed his dislike of this with Scott but Scott told him to relax. The girls needed to be exposed to some _real_ stars. Lee sighed, "Come on, girls." He told Celes and Roman. "Lets sit down. Dinner is almost done." He told them and helped usher them to the couch.

Harry laughed a little and joined them in the living space. "So, Lenny, maybe after dinner we can jam if that's okay. I like to think I play pretty well." he said.

Lenny smiled, "That sounds cool. I wouldn't mind."

Scott smiled. "So, I have been telling Lenny all about you guys. I have a special charm on him. He don't believe me, but I told him all about you guys and how you all are so awesome, powerful, and just… saviors. I mean lets face it. Harry defeated Voldemort, Celes' love saved John, and Ro's love also saved Sune."

Lenny chuckled. "When he first told me I thought he had some crazy imagination but the more we hang out the more I'm seeing things. Its really fascinating."

Celes smiled and rubbed Roman's back as she realized she was speechless. "We just all love each other. Love it the key and we have it." she shrugged. She looked at Scott and smiled. "You and your shows." she winked making fun of the fact that he followed their lives like it was his soap opera.

"I can't get enough of them. I swear if it were on tv I would eat bon-bons and sit in a robe watching it all day." Scott laughed. "So, Ro, sweetie. Who is the daddy this time?" He asked as he reached over and rubbed her little belly.

Roman smiled as she heard Scott's question. It never failed. The icebreaker was delivered and it was caused by him. He had a habit of snapping her out of things. "Celes." She giggled and blushed.

"Oh!" He pulled Celes into a side hug. "I'm so happy for you two. Its finally happening!" Scott looked over to Lenny. "Remember I told you they had a lost, well, now its a new one."

"Oh, these are the ladies… wow." Lenny said. "I only read of the possibilities of women having children by their life partners. I'm happy for you. Is it a girl or a boy?"

Roman blushed, "G-girl." she squeaked.

Celes smiled. "We are naming her Antebellum Blu." she said to him proudly, she was so proud of their little miracle her chest swelled out a little actually showing that she was wearing a Lenny Kravitz tshirt.

Lenny smiled, "A good band. I love their music. I see you also love music too." He nodded to her shirt and smiled.

Celes looked down and then blushed. "Oh! Yes, I sing too." she blurted out of embarrassment.

Scott nodded, "Roman has the burlesque lounge. And she has open mic night every now and then. Its really awesome. They all sing. They are pretty good to, I mean, I wouldn't mind them on my album." He smiled. He looked over to Roman. "Lee says you taught Antebellum jingle bells."

Roman lit up. "Oh, I did!" she said excitedly. She got up and sat on his lap. "Touch. And sing jingle bells."

Scott placed his hand on her small belly. He sang jingle bells and felt Antebellum kick along with him. "Oh, my God! Lee! Did you feel this? Celes!" Scott was so excited he pulled Celes' hand onto Roman's belly and sang again so she could feel it. "This is awesome! She is definitely musical."

Lee chuckled, "Leave it to Scott to get overly excited."

"Oh, whatever!" He pulled Lenny's hand onto Roman's belly and placed it half on Celes. He sang jingle bells again. And again Belle kicked along.

"Oh, wow! That is amazing. I have never seen or felt anything like that before." Lenny said.

Celes smiled and watched. "My baby is going to be talented. You watch." she got up and knelt down in front of Roman and Scott and touched Ro's belly and pressed a loving kiss to it. "My little Baby girl." she hummed a few bars of American Honey and then got up and grinned. "I have to finish the strawberry layer cake. She skipped over to the kitchen and nudged Lee with her hips happily.

"I know John has been working with her." Roman said. "I don't hear their private conversation but she starts kicking out a rhythm all of a sudden. I mean I watch a lot of musicals but the times I'm not watching all of a sudden she is kicking. Then again it could be Sune too." She smiled.

Sune raised his hands. "I will teach her Japanese ones when shes born."

"Its not me." John said laughing a little.

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "When you're asleep I sing to her." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm teaching her all the songs I know."

"Oh, you cheat!" Roman chuckled and rubbed her belly lovely.

Scott smiled. "So John, any luck of me and Gregg having a kid of our own. Do you think you can make that happen?"

John studied Scott for a few minutes. "Well if you're serious I'm sure I can come up with a way to make it happen." he said.

Scott brighten and looked at him with excitement. "Can you really? Oh, I'll have to talk to Gregg. He is getting more use to the idea of having a child." he smiled and rubbed Roman's belly. "I can't wait to have one."

Roman giggled. "He or she will be beautiful and have your very loving side and Gregg's side to take care of people."

He smiled up at Roman. "Thank you, Sweetie." he kissed her cheek. "Hey, Lee, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Hold your horses! Its not my fault you like such complicated order." Lee told him as he checked on the steaks. He nudged Celes. "Feeling better?" He asked her.

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "I do, Roman and I are going to run away after this." she giggled as she quoted the run away part. "Oh, and I made you something." she said as she pulled out the final cake, it was lemon.

"See, I knew I loved you for a reason." He teased and kissed her. "Okay, food is ready, Scott."

"Awesome!" Scott sang and stood with Roman.

Lee made the table bigger so accommodate everyone. "Okay, we have steaks, twice baked-baked potatoes, and a shrimp teriyaki salad with strawberries, mandarin slices, an apple and some almond slices."

"He remembered! You see that. I knew you were a good boyfriend to have around." he cooed at Lee.

Lee laughed, "You hear I was a good boyfriend to have around."

"Ooh, shrimp!" Roman bounced in her seat. "I want it all!"

"I know you do, that is why Celes is going to make your plate. She knows how much you can have."

She gasped and pouted. "I love shrimp."

"Yeah, its your downfall during your pregnancies." Lee kissed the top of her head as he passed plates around.

Celes gave a tiny smile and made her plate for her giving her six shrimp. "Wow, what a spread Lee, its almost like you knew." she giggled.

"Oh, don't start with me." he told her and smacked her ass. "Sit." He told her. "Besides, Scott is on touch and he needs he strength."

"That was him, he always looked out for me. There were times where our 'relationship' was confirmed. He would nag me about eating and I would try to brush him off. Then he would pin me down and force me to eat, complaining that I was worst then Roman. Of course in those awkward moments someone would walk into my dressing room, see Lee straddled on top of me and then slam the door shut before he had a chase to explain." he chuckled.

"So not cool." Lee shook his head and gave Celes a plate as he sat down as well.

Celes swung her feet enjoying old stories about Lee. She didn't know him in that time, he knew here in that time but only because of her letters. She grinned. "I always thought you two made such a cute couple." she said. "Really I did…. even when he was grooing me in the hallways at Hogwarts."

Roman snorted. "He was the enemy. I just didn't have dirt on him or a reason to dislike him like I did with Kevin. I just had to dislike him for the fact that he was with Lee." She grumbled as she stabbed at her salad.

Scott chuckled and kissed her cheek. "That was the point. But we are really good friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"And don't get me started on Kevin." Scott said rolling his eyes. "I mean I was like, no! This can't not be happening. There had been so many times I wanted to shake the hell out of him and tell him that Lee had no interest in him. On days that he annoyed the hell out of me I sent hexes."

"That was you? I thought it was Ro." Lee said.

"My own little personal bodyguard doing my dirty work!" Roman wrapped her arms around him. "God, I love you more."

Lenny chuckled, "Wow. School sounded really interesting. But its all about the experiences that makes us stronger, and from what I can see it made all of you stronger."

Celes beamed. "Yeah, it has. Harry is just… he so strong. He'd tell you hes not but he is." she said touching his bicep.

"Bah, I'm not that strong. I'm just an extremely unlucky guy who ended up getting the best reward for getting rid of a big bad." he said with a shrug.

Roman smiled at him and beamed at Celes. She still couldn't talk to Lenny directly but this was turning out to be the bed night ever! She played footies with Celes as she ate. The night went one with everyone talking and eating. Then it ended with an awesome show with Harry, Lenny, and Scott jamming out. She tapped her foot to the music and just enjoyed the happiness that was going on. Her fingers itched to play as well but she didn't think she was good enough to play with Lenny so she sat back and enjoyed. Besides, Harry looked like he was having a blast.

Lee finished cleaning and sat on the couch next to Roman and wrapped an arm around her. "Still lost your tongue?" He teased.

"So not cool." Roman told him. "I'm gonna tell Celes you are picking on me." she pouted.

"Well, here is your chance she sees you pouting at him." he teased.

"What are you doing?" Celes asked as she cleaned up and put away her cakes that was left.

"Teasing Roman about her lost tongue every time Lenny tries to talk to her." Lee smiled.

Roman blushed. "Its because I'm pregnant." She said clutching to that excuse. "I think."

Celes smiled. "Its okay, you can try again after Belle is born, I bet you even flirt with him." she said poking her nose and then kissing her lovingly.

Roman smiled. "Yeah."

"No, no flirting." Lee said.

"How else am I suppose to conduct my business? I have to make up for lost time!"

Lee chuckled, "Little flirt!" He growled playfully. "So, you two happy to see him?"

"I was! Oh God, though! I mean I told him he was sexy." Celes blushed and giggled. "Mmm, and boy is he."

Lee shook his head. "Women talk." he rolled his eyes and got up.

Roman giggled. "Its okay, Lee don't have to see him as sexy. We can though. And look! Even as he rock out! It like he is a rock n' roll god."

Celes watched for a few minutes. "I want to sing for him." she said suddenly. "He sings for people all the time shouldn't somebody sing for him?" she asked.

"I… yeah, I guess so." Roman said and looked at Celes.

Celes looked at Roman and blushed. "Sorry, I guess I'm thinking out loud." she shrugged and turned back to putting the cake away.

"I don't think he looks at it that way. Like he is singing for everyone all the time. I think he looks at it as his passion. He lives and breathes music. This is what he loves. Its like you being a healer. You would love to collaborate with other healers but I don't think you would like one to heal for you cause you are healing everyone. Its what you do, you live and breath it." Roman shrugged as she looked back at them still playing. "I mean, I've watched a lot of interviews of him on youtube and he is so humble. But when he talks about music you just see the love for it. And he says as much. Its his passion and he enjoys it very much."

Celes nodded looking down at her hands for a minute and then smiled. "Well, he likes the acting thing too." she giggled. "I get it."

Roman nodded. She sighed and stood up. "Its a man's world, but it wouldn't be nothing without a woman or girl." She said. She kissed Celes on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Celes' face fell and she growled a little as Roman walked away. "I can't do anything right." she said and threw the cake into the fridge. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm tired too." she said after a minute and headed for another room unsure what else she could do.

Roman laid in bed listening to the music. She pulled out her phone and text Celes. 'Wherefore art thou?' she sent her.

A few minutes later the door opened and closed and Celes crawled into the bed with Roman and pulled her close. "Somethings wrong with me." she whispered sounding scared.

Roman frowned and looked at her, "What's wrong? Do we need Draco to look you over?" She asked a little panicked. "Are you hurt or sick?"

Celes looked up at her and cursed herself forgetting Ro was a little more sensitive. "No, no nothing like that. Oh…" she kissed Roman. "Calm down for me baby, its okay. I'm okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." she whispered and kissed her again.

She kissed her back. "Okay." She held Celes. "I love you, Celes. I know I'm a little needier than normal, but just bear with it a little longer. Once Bell is born I'll be the old me and _you'll_ be the one calling me to you." She giggled. "I know you were probably enjoying the music. So once, I fall asleep you can go back." She giggled and placed little kisses on her cheek. "I love you."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I won't go anywhere, you're like me, you need me to stay and I will. All night." she whispered and laid her head back down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you want me all the time, and I'm going to stay right here from now on. I'm sorry." she whispered and kissed her. "I love you too."

Roman cureled her fingers into her hair. "Sometimes I feel like I'm asking too much." She whispered. "I know you are usually the center of attention. You are uncomfortable. I don't have to have my powers to feel it. I can see it. I just want you to know that I love you. I really do. And I will do anything for you, all you have to do is ask. If you want to enjoy the free Lenny jam its okay. Really it is, I know Lee isn't too happy that we totally gushed." She giggled. "So, he won't mind if you ask him to sleep with me." She pressed her lips to hers. "I just want you happy."

Celes sighed and nodded. She kissed Roman and felt bad. "Okay, but only after you're asleep." she whispered and ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning." she whispered and started to hum her a Hawaiian lullaby out of habit.

She nodded and snuggled closer. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She took in her scent and smiled. "My Celes." She giggled. She felt her body grow heavy with sleep and then drifted off as she continued to twirl her finger into Celes' hair.

Celes smiled and held her for a little longer after she was sleeping. She eased out of the bed and looked down at Roman. She had been downright horrible lately. Balancing being the backburner person, and wanting more. Her personality clashed with it. She was hurting Roman because Roman didn't think she could do anything right. It wasn't the case, Celes was just… messed up and confused. She leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Good night, my beautiful, sweet wife." she whispered and slipped out of the room. She walked over to Lee and tapped on his bicep. "Roman needs someone to sleep by her… and I…" she trailed off when her throat constricted.

Lee frowned. "Hey," He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the other room so she could have some privacy. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

Celes gave a tiny sob and ran her hands through her hair. "No, I'm not. I'm going crazy, I don't know what is wrong with me and because I really don't I keep hurting Roman. I can't… I just… don't do… backburner well… and I'm freaking out and being stupid and getting silly ideas in my head." she pointed to her head. "And I can't feel… the love." she whispered and looked down at the floor as it hit her.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "You…" everything clicked in his head. "You _need_ the connection. Not just to feel us and to feel Roman. You _need_ it because its through the connection you _feel_ love. You feel it and because you can't feel it you are lost." He lifted her chin and gently kissed her. "You are very much loved. This is the time where we have to remember how it feels."

Cele nodded. "I… I did it before I healed Roman, but when I did and our power become one power that love I had… it just became this force and I feel so lost without it. I know I can love and I know I still feel it but… part of the connection for me is being able to feel it from all of you. Its why I always tell you I need to feel it." she whispered and sniffed and shut her eyes. "I don't want to be lost anymore, I don't like feeling crazy and not complete it scares me it makes me feel broken."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and held her. "You are not broken. You are far from broken." he told her. "I'm sorry." He told her. "I feel like this is all our fault." He pulled back and looked at her. "I think this is our fault. If we had allowed you and Roman to stay with each other alone you would have been okay. I think you need time to just… you need one-on-one attention and we can't do that with you because we are so worried about both of you. Whereas Roman seems to be worried about you and wants that one-on-one attention. We shouldn't have have went to New Mexico with you two. I'm sorry."

Celes sniffed and rested her hand in the middle of his chest, she could feel his heart and closed her eyes and felt it in sync with her own as they all were. "I think you're right. I think instead of doing the last day tomorrow Roman and I are going to go home, okay?' she asked. "I think I need to just be with her for a while. These past weeks I've been so everywhere I barely spend time with her right now. She needs me and I need her." she said and opened her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You are welcome." He kissed her forehead. "I will talk to the guys. You and Roman do what you need, okay?"

Celes nodded and stood on her toes and kissed him and then his chin. "Thank you. I love you." she said and her eyes felt heavy. "I think I'm going to go back to bed, is that okay if I go in with her or would you like to sleep with her?" she asked.

He smiled, "All that brain power made you sleepy, huh?" he teased and picked her up. "Okay, lets get you to bed." He popped them into the room with Roman and he placed her into the bed. "Sleep well."

Celes gave a tired smile and snuggled close to Roman. "You too, you and Harry can have a snuggle." she teased lightly and shut her eyes curling into Roman's back with her front. She heard Lee's chuckles as she drifted off into sleep.

Harry looked up when Lee came back out of a different room. "Everything okay?" he asked standing a little. They were breaking and Scott and Lenny were quietly discussing sets and lighting.

He gave a little smile and pushed him back down. "Celes and Ro are going to leave tomorrow." He told him as he sat down. "Celes needs attention. She is struggling with the backburner and if she has one-on-one attention it will make her feel better." He sighed. "Mate, we messed up. Instead of letting Celes and Ro have their own time in their house we followed them and crippled them. They were suppose to be alone with just each other. Celes… there is more than just missing the connection with Celes. Celes _needs_ it to feel everyone's love. Its… its where she knows she is secured. And with us, we can't just focus on only her. We are worried about Roman as well. However, Roman can focus on Celes cause Celes is her world right now."

Harry tired to think of a way to protest and then nodded. "Yeah… we were as they put it, Cavemen."

"I could have told you that." Sune said softly.

Lee rolled his eyes but smiled. "Dude, you totally need to let us know, next time. Its okay, you know."

Sune smiled. "I like to play games, but when it comes to personal things I tend to… detactche because I'm not used to feeling something when I read a thought. I mean I read her chaotic thoughts and I felt ten different emotions in one go. I'm still getting used to feeling." he said sheepishly. "So I said nothing."

Lee clapped him on the back. " _We_ are family now. You can be open with us about anything. I know you and John have gotten close, but we are still family. Sometimes we are too close to see anything so its good to have an extra pair of eyes. If you have something to say, spill it out."

Sune smiled a little. "Thanks." he said and shrugged.

"Its okay, mate. I know you are still learning, but we watch out for our own. And you are now one of our own." Lee told him. He looked over to Harry. "So, they leave tomorrow. That's what Celes said. No freaking out."

Harry nodded. "I can do that." he said although he wasn't entirely sure he could. He looked at John. "You good?"

John nodded. "I'm good. Its something that will make them happy. If they are happy then I'm happy." He nodded and then smiled. "We are totally staying for the rest of the con right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you big nerd." he said.

The next hour or so they just sat around talking to Lenny and Scott and then finally sent them on their way and all headed to bed in the room with several beds.

Celes woke the next morning before Roman and sighed and buried her face in the back of her neck and smiled. "My Roman." she whispered to her.

Roman giggled in her sleep. "Dancing Cel-Bear. You're…. pony." She sighed and giggled.

Celes smiled and kissed the back of her neck and moaned a little. "Its time to wake up, my sweet little wife." she said and slid her hand around her hips.

She sighed and opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Hi." She smiled and she laid back down. "Is the hand of your sneaking around on my body?" She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I don't control this hand you see, this hand has a mind of its own and this hand wants to touch you and have you before we go eat breakfast and then head home." she whispered and slid it down to Roman's core.

She shivered. "It sounds like its the case of Idle Hand." She giggled at her refreance of the movie. She gasped and moaned as she rolled onto her back and looked at Celes. She cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Celes moaned as she slid her hand into Roman's leggings and panties and then slid her fingers over her clit. She kissed Roman back slowly as she started to rub her clit in circles. She loved how that action had Roman spreading her legs wider for her.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She panted a little as she broke their kiss. "Celes… I need nakedness." She moaned. "Can I touch you too?"

Celes' body reacted to her words and she waved a hand and they were both naked she grabbed Roman's hand with her free one and led it to her own core. "Touch me and feel how you're words turn me on." she whispered to Roman and her hips jerked when she felt Roman's fingers on her core and then slid her own down further to find the warm core and slid her fingers into it.

Roman moaned as she rubbed her clit. She slid her fingers easily into her core. "Oh… Celes, you naughty girl." She giggle. Then she pounced on her. "You're mine!" She sang and kissed her. She thrust her fingers into her core and moaned as she used her thumb to rub her clit. She kissed down to her neck. "You naughty girl is so wet. Whatever shall I do with you?" she giggled and moaned.

Celes arched a bit and moaned. "I… whatever you please." she moaned out thinking about how the table had totally turned on her.

"Oh, I shall." She gave her a little growl against her neck and kissed down her body. She licked her belly button and nipped her pelvis. She gave a gasp. "Celes… You better hold tight to Cecil, I'm about to do some very naughty things to you both." She giggled and latched her mouth onto her core. She moaned as she licked her clit and swirled her tongue around it.

Celes gasped and rolled back as she felt Cecil react as well. Her hands went down into Roman's hair and her legs fell apart presenting herself fully to Roman. She rolled her hips and looked down at Roman. "God… yes…" she moaned and shut her eyes rolling back. "Oh… God."

She moaned as she used her tongue to tickle her clit and her lips to pull on it. SHe moaned again as she licked down to her core and slid it into her core. She moaned and swirled it around. She lapped up her juices and and looked up to Celes as she worked her core with her mouth. She loved the way she reacted and the way She seemed more aroused because of Cecil inside her. She moaned and sucked on her clit and pulled on her clit ring with her teeth.

Celes gasped and her legs jerked and her juices flowed from her. "God… keep… God yes… Roman…" she panted as Cecil fed her words. She could feel him coming forward his need filling her as much as her own. Her eyes flew wide when the impact of his arousal mixed with hers and Celes started to feel euphoric. "Oh… oh… oh…" she moaned and tossed her head back and forth and lifted her hips a little and gripped Romans hair tighter pulling her closer. "God…" she gasped.

Roman had her just where she wanted. She hooked her arms under her thighs and pulled her closer so she was firmly pressed to her core. She used her tongue to alternate from sucking and licking her clit to thrusting it into her core and slurping up her juices. The way Celes and Cecil reacted made her more aroused. Just hearing Celes and feeling her body roll and jerk made her own juices run down her legs. She could swear she could feel everything Celes could feel and she was loving it. She moaned against her clit and used her teeth to gently scrape against the hard little nub.

Celes let out a scream and then started screaming out her moans, she knew she was waking the hotel but she didn't care. She was so aroused and turned on by Roman's actions she just kept screaming. She slid her own hands up to her own breast and massaged them. "God… Roman…" she felt her body tighten and her hips jerk more. She felt so open, and so wanted and so alive and so… aroused. "Oh… Ro… Ro…" she moaned and lifted her hips higher. Cecils arousal still remained but she could feel him also working Roman even if she wasn't completely aware of it.

Roman moaned against Celes core. She felt like a little frantic need to keep Celes screaming. She growled against her core and thrust her tongue into her core. She tried to reach it as far as she could get it and swirl it around. She used her nose to press against her clit and shook her head as she growled a moan. She felt her own core pulse and leak more of her juices. She wanted to scream a moan but she kept working on Celes. She held tighter as Celes' hips bucked under her mouth.

Celes panted and gasped and held onto Roman. Her hips just moved whatever way felt good, she could feel them jerking her juices leaking. "Ro… Oh God… Oh God." she screamed and arched as her body jerked hard, her whole body did, every muscle was just… reacting. "Roman… please… please… I'm ready please… make me… God I'm… oh God, I'm coming!" she screamed as her whole body went ridgid and then she felt a gush and spray coming out and screamed again as she pushed into Roman's face as her orgams slammed and pulsed through her.

Roman gave a scream as her own juices gushed from her. Her body jerked hard and she found she being held up on all fours. She panted as her body jerked hard. She moaned and licked Celes' sensitive core and clit. She jerked again and felt the slow withdraw from her core. She shivered again as a mini orgasm hit her again. "God…" She panted. "I… I want more of that." She gave a breathy laugh.

Celes moaned and helped her to lay down next to her as Cecil withdrew back into her. "Then Cecil and I shall give you more of that… God he was just on the ball with that… had you going as hard as you had be going." she moaned and kissed Roman. "God…" she jerked as her core gave a throb. She felt Belle kick and giggled. "I think someone wants her breakfast."

Roman moaned and giggled. "Can… can we wait just a little more. "I…" She moaned and slid her leg between Celes. "I want you again. God, I feel so starved of you. I swear I'm going to tie you to a bed. You'll be my little sex slave for hours. Not being able to move and me just taking you any and every way I can." She moaned against her neck and pushed her core against Celes.

Celes moaned and shivered and nodded. "Anything…" she rolled her hips and their clits rubbed together and she shivered as a tremor of orgasm ran through her. "God… take me again, over and over and over until you are satisfied or exhausted." she kissed Roman on the lips and slid her hands down and cupped her ass pulling Roman tighter against her core. "God… have sex with me." she moaned.

Roman moaned as she sat up a little and pressed their cores tighter together. She moaned and rocked her hips faster. She held Celes' leg and moaned louder. She felt their juices mix with each other and shivered. She rocked faster against her. "Oh, God… yes…" She reached her other hand down and cupped Celes' breast. She massaged it as she rolled her nipple.

Celes moaned and slid her hand up to Roman's breast. She massasged it as Roman massaged hers. God she could just do this all day, roll around in bed with Roman and just… find ways to make each other explode. She rolled her hips faster as well. She started to give tiny screams again, God this is how it should have been the whole time. Mindless endless sex, cuddling, flirting… she moaned and rolled back on her head and looked up at Roman. This is why she cried when she had sex with the boys, because her body craved the attention Roman paid her right now. Roman was only thinking of her and what she wanted to be pleased. She wasn't worrying about someone else. "God… I love you…" she panted.

Roman smiled down at her. "I love you too." She rolled her hips faster, feeling their clits rub against each other. She gave a scream of moans as she leaned her head back. This is why she missed. She wanted to be wrapped in sheets with Celes. Having only Celes see her and be with her in this moment. Being pleased, scream each other's heads off, and just... being each other. This was their baby and this was them celebrating their new family. They were suppose to be in their home together. Celes and Roman… and Cecil if he wanted in. He was part of the reason after all that Roman was able to become pregnant. She screamed more and felt her hips jerk.

Celes' hips gave a violent jerk as her orgasm came to her. She looked at Roman and ran her hand down between her breasts. "God… yes… Roman make me come… please…" she panted and rolled onto her head as her orgasm came on like a huge burst of light.

Roman threw her head back and screamed as her own orgams hit her as well. She felt their juices flood out onto each other. The bed under them was becoming more wet with their love making. Her body jerked and she slowly laid down on her side, next to Celes. She moaned and shivered. "God…" She rubbed Celes' leg and closed her eyes as she just rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Celes painted and made little noises. She held onto Roman and as her breathing started to normalize she smiled. "This is how it should be." she whispered and kissed Roman. "Me and my Roman. Twenty four seven Roman time." she moaned and jerked. "God… yes… just more of this." she kissed Roman several times on the lips and then her nose filled with the smell of food. "Oh…" she moaned for a different reason.

Roman's stomach gave a growl and Belle kicked harder. "Oh, yes… food is good." She giggled. "We need fuel to keep going." She smiled and kissed Celes. "What panel are we going to go to today?" She asked and rubbed Celes' back.

Celes smiled and pressed her nose against Roman's. "None, I figured out what's wrong with me last night. We are going home and for the rest of this pregnancy until the week before you're due we are running away to our home." she whispered and kissed Roman. "You, me, cozy and crazy." she giggled.

"Really? Oh, really?" She squealed and kissed her. "I'm tying you to the bed for sure!" she kissed her some more as she rolled on top of her and moaned. She giggled and crawled off her and out of the bed. "I wonder if Lee has a chain that I can use to chain Cecil down as well."

Celes giggled and stood on her knees on the bed. "As a matter of fact, I think we may." she said and got out of the bed and walked over to the bag of things shed brought and yanked on one of Roman's t-shirts and nothing else. She turned as Roman did the same and giggled. "We look all glowie and sexed up." she giggled noting Roman's swollen lips and tossled hair. She took Roman's hand and then stopped just at the door and turned to Roman. "They feel bad for causing my issue, so be nice to the boys." she whispered.

"I am always nice." Roman said. She kissed Celes. "Aren't I?"

Celes giggled. "Sure you are." she kissed Roman a few times and then with a deep breath opened the door and led Roman out into the main room. She went to the table and sat down and then Roman in her lap unwilling to let her go at all.

"You know, you guys make the most erotic alarm clock on the planet. I swear I should record it next time so I can have it to wake up on hard days." Sune teased them.

Roman smiled with a little blush. She was starting to feel more of herself. "You know, maybe after Belle Celes and I can demonstrate what we did for you." She said in one of her husky tones.

"Don't do it, mate." Lee said. "Its a trap."

"I trap, I have a chance to over power and see coming." he said wiggling his eyebrows at Lee. "I shall enjoy that."

Lee shook his head. "Suit yourself."

Roman giggled and looked down at Celes. She kissed her and moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth and took the time in kissing her. She was so addicted to Celes' taste in that moment. She needed to taste her every few minutes.

Celes moaned into Romans mouth and slid her hand up her back. She shivered as her body turned back on. God she wanted Roman right there despite the boys sitting there. She slipped her hands around to Romans front and cupped her breats and moaned and flicked her thumbs over her nipples. "God..." She whispered against Romans lips. "I want you again." She gave a slight whimper.

Roman moaned. The last month was going to be a lot of time making up. She giggled as she felt the same way. Part of her wanted to tease the boys and most of her just want Celes right then in there. She shivered and went for it. She straddled her lap and then pulled one of her legs over hers and scooted closely so that their cores touched. She moaned and kissed her as she shivered.

Celes lifted her hips and rolled them moaning. She shut her eyes and leaned back in the chair still playing with her nipples. Her mouth opened and a little noise of desire escaped her them. God she just was drowning in Roman. She rolled her hips and opened her eyes and kissed Roman and massaged her breasts as her actions started to become frantic as her core started to leak.

Roman moaned and as she rolled her hips. "God..." she moaned and kissed her. She moaned and kissed down to her neck. She left little hickies and scraped her teeth against her neck. "So good." She sucked more on her neck and rolled her hips more.

Lee heard a noise and frowned. He turned and saw the girls. "Bloody hell! Breakfast is almost done. Can't you two wait that long?" He groaned as he heard the girls giggle and work harder.

Celes just kept going as she giggled. She knew this would be quick and dirty. She pressed harder onto Roman and rolled her hips faster as her body started to tighten. God she felt good. "God… Roman…" she moaned.

Harry sighed and watched the girls and felt arousal but agreed with Lee a bit.

Sune watched in fascination as the girls made love to one another like it was breathing for them, he could understand why he would be a threat to Celes.

Roman moaned and gasped as she felt her body tightened. She laced her fingers into Celes' hair and pulled her back to her mouth. She kissed her hard and gave a little growl. She wanted Celes so much right now. She wanted to play as well. Like when they were girlfriends in Hogwarts and Celes chased her around her room in the Burrow. She squealed and jerked. She looked into Celes eyes and nodded, signaling that she was ready.

Celes slid her hands down to Roman's ass and the two of them orgasmed together with loud squeals. She jerked hard and smiled as she panted. She kissed Roman. "I'm never gonna leave bed…" she moaned and kissed Roman again. Her hips and body jerked again and she became aware again they had an audience and blushed and buried her face in Roman's breasts and giggled.

Roman giggle and ran her fingers through her hair. "Its okay." She whispered and kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled it and giggled again. God, she loved her Celes. She lifted her chin and kissed her.

John walked over and kissed Celes after Roman. "Good morning Pockets." He said against her lips. He picked Roman up and sat her back down on Celes' lap the right way. "Good morning to you too." he said and kissed her as well. "So, what's for breakfast."

Lee shook his head. "Leave it to John to be able to that." He muttered as he went back to cooking.

Harry gave a little laugh and adjusted his pajamas to hide his arousal. He looked at Lee. "So yeah whats for Breakfast?" he asked.

Celes sat blushing but beaming, she loved her Roman and she loved her John and how casual he made the situation even though it wasn't. Sex god and all, she giggled and picked up Roman's wrist and started planting little kisses on the inside of it. "I could eat." she said between kisses. "I could eat, a lot." she looked directly at Roman to make sure she got the double meaning.

Sune barked a laugh and shook his head. "You two are just… cute and so funny." he said laughing a little. He was intrigued by them, how they seemed to fit as well as the others did with them.

Roman blushed this time and shivered. "I… I…" She moaned and shivered again.

Lee shook his head but smiled, "I figured today we would have both Roman's and Celes' favorite. Corned beef hash, waffles, eggs, and sausage. So you guys pick and I'll make it."

Celes giggled and took the upper hand where she could get it and started to kiss up Roman's arm and moaned a little.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Waffles for me." he said.

"Yeah, waffle man." John teased.

Lee nodded as he already had Celes and Roman's plates done just like how they like it. "What about you, Sune?" He asked as he gave the girls their plates. "Not so much syrup, Ro." He told her.

Sune chuckled as he watched Celes dull out the syrup for Roman. "Uh, lets try that corned beef you gave Celes looks good."

Celes smiled. "Its the best." she sang and giggled as she started to eat and feed Roman at the same time by taking turns.

Roman giggled as she ate. She was loving the attention she was getting from Celes.

Lee smiled and shook his head. Roman and Celes looked a lot happier. He put the batter for the next waffle into the waffle iron. "How do you like your eggs, Sune?" He asked as she put some of the hass onto his plate.

"Over hard is good." Sune said.

Celes giggled as she 'accidentally' let syrup drip down Roman's chin and then licked it up. "Oh its a good thing I got that." she giggled and when Lee passed she shot her hand out and touched his arm. "Thank you." she said and let him go back to what he was doing and she kissed Roman again.

Lee smiled as he finished passing out plates to everyone else and finally sat down to eat. He shook his head as he watched Celes tease Roman with her food and just played with her.

"We are totally going to finish out the con here… er, well I am." John said. "Then, I'll go home and show the kids what we got. I shall be the best parent to them. Like a Santa Claus." He smiled.

"Hey I'm staying and I would like to be an Asian santa." Sune said nudging John's shoulder laughing.

"Roman and I are running away. As much as I love the geeky nerdiness of it… I'm more about wanting Ro."she moaned and kissed Roman's neck.

Roman shivered and smiled. "Hey, I want something as well." She told Sune and John. "Something that say Roman. Not pregnant Roman, okay? I want to look at it and be like, yeah, I was totally there as well." She smiled.

John chuckled. "I think we can do that. What are you two going to do?" he asked Lee and Harry.

"I'm going to go back to the office since we are headed back to Britain." Harry said with a shrug.

"I'll collect all the kids and take care of them while you girls are gone. Then I'm going to bug Harry every chance I get… er… maybe finally talk to Harmon and Leelane." He shrugged.

"You should." Celes said suddenly coming up for air, "Cecil says that Harmon is ready to apologize for real." she said earnestly.

Harry sighed. "Spirits." he growled a little.

Roman smiled. "Don't worry, I already have a terrarium in the works. Once I have my magic back, I'll really work on it, and then they can have a place to stay. Oh, I am so excited! I wonder which one I'll have, and I'm excited to find a balance with him or her and add their powers to what I have. We will be all great and powerful genies, with an itty-bitty living space." She giggled at the last part. She loved her movie references, especially when it was with Sune.

Celes smiled. "You are so nerdy." she whispered in her ear and smiled. "It'll work out boys." she said looking at them from her place next to Roman's ear. They finished breakfast and Celes and Roman went and showered and made love three more times before they were ready to stop long enough to go on their way. They walked back out of the room Celes towing their bags behind them with magic. She kissed Roman's cheek and walked over to Harry and kissed him. "I'll take care of her."

Harry smiled. "I know, take care of you too." he said and kissed her again pulling her closer and then let her go and walked up to Roman. "Be careful, please." he said to her.

Roman smiled at him. " _I_ am always careful. You would think you would know this by now. I only do reckless things when I want attention." She smiled and gave her a little nudge on the chin with her fist. "I'm pregnant with no powers, I shall be careful."

Harry smiled and leaned down and looked at her in her eyes and then kissed her. "I love you." he said. He stepped away so Lee could say good bye to her next.

Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Me and you, kid." He told her. "Once Belle is born, and we are fianlly all settled down, me and you. We are finally going on that honeymoon."

Roman giggled, "You are going to spoil me and make me feel like the only girl alive?" She asked as she touched his lips with her fingertips."

"Yes, you will be the only girl alive." He kissed her again. "Now, I want you to eat a _balanced_ meals, that don't mean, eat Celes and then eat something sweet. Lots of greens, and veggies, make sure you get your iron, and cut down on the sweets." He told her.

She laughed, "Oh, you are funny! Oh, so funny! What shall I ever do with you, Lee Jordan."

"You know, I ask the same question about you." He kissed her again. Then he went to Celes. "You, also be careful. Any sign of trouble and remember your training and allow Cecil to take over. When the trouble is over, Roman will sooth you, got it?" He hugged her. "God, you are so tiny. My tiny little Celes is going out into the world to be in a relationship on her own, and help protect her unborn child… when did you grown up so fast?" He asked half meaning it.

Celes gave a soft giggled. "Somewhere between the library and this point." she whispered and held onto him a couple more second and then stood on her toes and kissed his chin. "Its going to be okay, Lee, just a few weeks." she whispered and giggled again. "Then you get to spoil our Roman into submission." she winked and stepped back right into John and looked up at him. "Oh, hello Husband of mine." she said.

"Hello, Little wife." he smiled and then picked her up. "Totally still short. You are so lucky that I'm strong and pick you up. Or I would be demanding you do some massage therapy on my back." He teased.

Celes giggled and kissed him a few times. "I can anyways." she said. "We can go to the house and spend some time soon." she kissed him again and again and giggled.

Sune pulled on Roman's hand and made her sit on his lap. "Sometimes, I hate sharing you." he whispered so only she could hear. "But I get it now."

Roman cupped his face and smiled. "Do you really?" She asked. That actually made her happy. She loved that Sune wanted only her but they had a balance and she wanted him to part of that balance… a part of their family. She kissed him a few times. "Tell me."

"You need her, you need Celes and they need Celes and they need you… and I… I need you and Celes too." he whispered. "And I need them too… I need this family." he said and pressed his face into her neck. "I'll do whatever I need to, to protect you too. It hit me last night when Lee was telling me not to keep things to myself, that we are family."

Roman held his head to her. "I love you Sune. We really are family. Its all about us. We are one big awesome unit. God, I'm so happy. You make me so happy. This means you relized you don't have to be alone any more."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too, and Ill see you soon." he kissed her. "Thank you for giving me this family." he whispered. "One day I hope we add our own children to the mix."

John walked over to them. "May I have a second with her?" he asked Sune.

Sune smiled. "By all means." he said and allowed John to pluck her off his lap.

He carried Roman to the couch and sat her on the back. "Roman, when everything settles down and you and Lee get back and you know life settles again, I want to get married. Is that okay?" he asked.

"I…" she looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I… I would like to talk about it when we get back. When my mind is all clear and is myself. Is that okay?"

John nodded and kissed her. "That is fine." he whispered and kissed her again and then hugged her and sent Belle a little nudge. " _Be nice to your mothers."_ he said and felt her kick.

Roman rubbed her belly and kissed John's cheek. She got up and then stood.

Sune tugged on Celes' hair. "Hey." He smiled. "I'm going to miss picking on you." He told her. He showed her his arms with her markings. "I always get what I want." He whispered.

Celes giggled and touched his arms. "You do, don't you. You tricky fox." she kissed him. "I'm going to miss having you pick on me. I like it, I think this means I have to keep you." she whispered in conspiracy.

He chuckled, "Well, I really hope so. Other than that, I did all that work for nothing." He tugged on her hair again and kissed her. "And I don't waste my time just to waste it."

Celes giggled again and shook her head. "You sir, I love you." she said and poked his cheek and pulled on his hair too. "Okay time to go." she said and pulled away looking at Roman and offering her hand.

Roman smiled brightly at Sune. She was so happy. He really did make her happy. And know that he didn't feel alone any more made her feel even happier. She laced her fingers with Celes. "We will see you soon!"

With a wave Celes popped out with Roman and thus started the best four and a half weeks of Celes' entire life.

About two days before the girls were due to come back for Roman's surprise baby shower Celes sent John and owl detailing all the things he had to get so it would be ready. He walked into the kitchen and waved the parchment. "We have some shopping to do." he sang in a falsetto teasing a little.

Lee fell out laughing, "Good try, but no. Maybe if you dyed your hair a flaming red and you were short maybe."

Sune laughed, "What are we shopping for?"

"We are shopping for baby shower stuff, Celes sent a list." he said holding out the list to Sune. "So shopping trip for the boys." he said.

Harry perked up. "I'd like that, something not work." he said

"That's because you dove right into working. You don't even talk to me any more. Don't even take me out. I cook, I clean, I take care of your kids and all you do is just work and ignore me." HE gave a dramatic sob as he laid his head on the island. "I thought we had something special. Ever since Lenny Kravitz was at our hotel room you don't play music any more. We don't sing or anything!"

Sune laughed. "Uh-oh, you better handle that."

Harry laughed at Lee and got up. "Oh come on, Buttercup, lets go shop. I'll buy you something pretty." he said rubbing his head.

"Oh, in that case, you have a deal. Lets do this shopping! Where's Nick and Lark, they can watch the kids."

John smiled. "Already taken care of." he said.

"Onward to the shopping." Harry declared and then frowned. "Wow…" he said and chuckled.

"Yeah, you sounded like Celes right then." Lee chuckled. He followed the guys and they popped into London and to a store.

Sune grabbed a basket. "Lead on!" He said following the guys. When he saw soemthing interesting he threw it in the cart. Lee would pick it up and set it back. Soon, it became a game where he would add things and Lee would take away things.

John chuckled and filled the cart with things that Celes asked for. They all stopped for a minute so Lee could look at something.

"I am so bored, this is why I don't shop." Harry said looking at and empty basket as a plan formed in his mind.

Sune smiled. "I'll push!"

Lee frowned, "What's happening?" He asked as John absentmindedly pushed the cart down looking at his list of things.

"Have you looked in this cart?" he asked looking at it. "This isn't on the list." he picked up a large teddy bear. "Who put this…" Suddenly the theme from Titanic filled the space and John's mouth fell open when Harry standing in a cart was rolled past with Sune standing behind him. The cart has clearly been propelled. He snorted and hit Lee's arm before he missed it.

Lee looked over. "Hey! I want to do that!" He said chasing after them.

"Jump on and take my place, I'll keep pushing. "Sune said and started to get out of the cart as it moved.

"Oh we are going to get kicked out." John said and went and paid for the stuff and sent it home before it happened.

Lee laughed. "I'm king of the World!" He said behind Harry.

Harry laughed. "Right!" he spread his arms out wider and chuckled.

"Sirs! Sirs you have to leave the store now." A brave shop worker said grabbing the cart.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Sune yelled as he was already running.

"Oh, shit!" Lee jumped out the cart and took off running the opposite direction.

Harry took off in another direction and dodged a few people trying to stop him and got out the store and ran down the block and stopped laughing hard. He shook his head feeling like a teenager again he looked around for Sune and Lee.

"Geez, what took you two so long." Sune asked. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You cheat, all that cheshire cat bullshit." Harry laughed and shook his head at him.

Sune laughed and saw Lee running up. "You were later then him. What happened to you?"

"I almost…" He panted a little. "I nearly got caught. I had to make a diversion to…" Sirens from the police sounded. "I kind of set of the fire alarm and to make it legit, started a fire. So… we should be going now." He said taking off.

Harry followed, when he looked back Sune was already cheshire catting out. "Trickster." he shook his head and kept following Lee. "The office is a block that way if we want to hide out." he said to Lee.

"Got it!" He laughed as he ran. He turned onto the block and ran to the office. "Best day out ever!" he laughed again. He ran into the office. "We were here all day, Di." He called to Draco's wife.

Di laughed. "I'm sure you were." she called back.

Harry laughed. "We need to act like miscreants more often."

John popped in. "I knew you'd be here." he laughed and shook his head. "The entire population of muggles is looking for you."

Sune spun in Harry's chair. "This is the office? Nice chair." He said as he kept spinning.

Lee smiled, "I'm sure they are. Don't tell Ro and Celes." He said as he sat on a couch.

Sune snorted, "It will be on the news later."

"You know Ro is likely to be upset she didn't get to participate." Harry pointed out sitting next to Lee. "Its Celes who will be disappointed."

"I know, that is why I said don't say anything." Lee smiled. "I'll have to plan something with Ro later."

"Or we all could. You know Celes is willing to do anything if Ro is involved." Harry pointed out and leaned back. "I miss the girls. I wonder how they are."

"I'm tempted to text but I know this is their time." Lee sighed and smiled. "Mate, we need to do something more. I'm like… jazzed to do more."

"Oh, well then we shall ask the trickster here, oh we should invite George!" Harry said.

John laughed. "I think I'll just text Celes and go home and take care of the kids."

"So boring!" He told John. "So, so, so boring. You need more fun. Bang it out and just have fun." Lee told him.

"See, if Damon was here he pick up his toy gun and say 'bang-bang'." Sune laughed.

"I am taking a back seat so there is someone to bail you out when Sune ditches you." he said chuckling. "I have fun."

"Hey, I would bail them out… after I let them sit in there for a hour." Sune said and laughed.

John laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm in." he said to them.

"In the words of Roman… Sweet!" he laughed. "Lets grabs some drinks, eat some pizza, and then go from there. Might as well invite George along."

Harry hopped up and popped in on Di. "Hey we were still here all night."

Di shook her head. "That's only going to hold until I go home in two hours."

"Well I can figure something else out." he winked at her.

"Yeah yeah, go but I'm so telling Ro." she teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah you probably will." he went back out. "Lets do this."

"Awesome!" Sune said as he popped up. "Come on John. If you want, I can put a little baby monitor on your arm." He winked at him as he teased him.

"Oh you are so, so uncool." John said. "So whats the plan, what are we doing. I have a feeling this will be all Lee, George, and Sune." he said following the guys out the office.

"Don't worry about it." Sune said clapping him on the back. "You are in good hands. You will have fun. Stop acting like Celes for a moment and act like Ro. Let it all just happen."

Lee laughed, "Good luck on that one. I know I'm, the one that is much like her, but with you and George, we will just wing it!" he walked out with Harry and the rest of the guys following. Lee sent an owl to George and went to pub that served pizza and had music playing as well.

Sune came to the table with two pitchers of beer and two pies. He had their tab open, know that two pies weren't going to be enough for the four of them.

As they ate and talked Bang Bang by Jessie J came on and John bobbed his head as he sang quietly to it. "She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive."

Harry looked at him. "Do you like this song?" he asked John. "I always thought the girls should do this… it'd be hot."

"It would be hot, but you know what? I think we can make it… fun." John smiled. "Yeah, we can make it fun and… not so hot. Just playing around."

Lee thought about it and nodded. "Change some of the words to fit us."

"We could make a video…" Harry said. "Show the girls."

Sune laughed, "Totally gonna do special effects for you boys. But that sounds like fun. Hey, have you guys ever thought about a 'man' cave?"

"Harry and I have, but we… I think we did make one, but it never really got used." Lee shrugged. "Besides, Ro and Celes has the basment for their personal room."

"Not on the other side of the house, they don't." John added.

"This is true, with the Carpathian room and the girls room… humm man cave we should build that." Harry said thoughtfully.

Lee nodded, "You know, I think we should do that. It would… yeah, it would be fun. Then we can… we can make the video. Yeah. Boys, I think we have a plan tonight."

Sune laughed and shook his head. "Lets do this then."

Harry grinned. "Few more, yeah?" he asked of the beer and devoured another piece of pizza.

"Got it." Sune said getting up to get a few more pies and another two pitchers of beer.

Lee bobbed his head as he ate more.

Sune came back with the beer, "Oh, you are in so much trouble." he told Lee. "Yours and Harry's face is all over the news."

As if on cue both his and Harry's cell phones blew up. "Oh crap, the wife." Harry said looking at the angry worded text from Celes, followed by a slightly hurt and offended one from Roman.

Lee looked at his phone. "Uh… we didn't get these messages." He told Harry.

"Agreed, malfunction in the tech." He said drinking more beer.

John got up and turned on the song again so he could write out new words. He sat drinking beer and bobbing his head to the tune as he did.

Lee deleted the messages. "How do they even get the British news other there?" he asked and then shook his head. "Never mind. They probably charmed the telly."

Sune laughed and drank his glass of beer. "Yep… hey, we need a monkey suit for this video."

"Like a gorilla mask?" John asked suddenly looking up.

"A gorilla mask?" Harry asked.

"Like in Bruno Mars' Lazy song. Monkey suit and mask."

Lee laughed, "Really?"

"Fine, I'll wear it." Sune laughed.

"Okay." John said slamming his glass down. "I think I got it rewritten." he said holding up the napkin.

Lee took it and looked it over. "Yeah, I like this… yeah, this totally works!"

"Alright, lets do it." Harry stood and swayed just a bit. "Mate how much alcohol did we drink?" he asked looking at the three pitchers.

Sune poured the last of it into his glass. "Four." He said setting down the fourth empty pitcher. He smiled up at him. "You guys better go, you have company in 5… 4… 3… 2…" He gulped down his beer.

Lee ducked down. "Bloody hell!" He said started to walk around keeping his face out of view of the police. "Someone snitched us out."

"Dude, apparition." John said tugging on Lee and Harry's collars into the back. "Now." he said and then walked out and ran into a table with a big guy sitting at it. "Hey, watch it. Stupid british pansy."

"Oy! What did you call me?" the man said and stood.

John grinned at Harry and Lee and plowed into the guy.

Harry laughed. "Well we may have to bail him out." he said and with a wink popped out.

"Thanks, Peaches!" He called out and popped out.

Sune laughed as he jumped into the fight. Then with a thought and to cause some trouble with the ministry he changed the guy and the cops clothes into pink tutus. He and John found a dark corner and popped back home. "Oh, that was awesome! Did you see there faces?"

"Why do we not do this more often?" John asked.

"Because its a bad example to Roman." Lee said. "She would want to do this all the time." He walked up to them. "Anything broken?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Lana ran around the house and slid into the foyer. "Daddy, dad!" She slid into Lee's leg. "You're on TV! Can I be on TV?"

"Uh, no Spicy Ramen probably not." Harry laughed.

"Daddy! You're a movie star." Bree said to Lee proudly pointing at the tv.

"And this is another reason." Lee picked Bree up and tossed her into the hair. "Okay, how about a movie, yes? Were you good for Lark and Nick?"

"Yes, and yes to the movie." Bree wrinkled her nose. "Daddy you smell yucky." she said to him.

John laughed and rubbed her back. "Movie, lets go gather the masses." he said.

Lee smiled and kissed Bree's cheek. "Sorry, luv. Daddy has been drinking smelly stuff." He set her down and tapped her on the butt, "Go behave."

Lana pressed her nose to Harry's nose and took a deep breath. "Its not so bad. Were you also drinking the smelly stuff too?"

"I did." he laughed and set her down. "Go with Bree." he said nudging her on her way. He looked around. "Okay man cave." he said. "Lead us to the other side of the house." he laughed at how they had always thought it was like taboo. Sune and John had lived there and so it wasn't their side of the house. Like if the girls wanted just them that's where they would go there. Its where Celes fell in love with John, it's where Sune had Roman the first time. Harry grinned, they really were becoming better at this whole excepting other men thing.

Lee nodded, "Ro installed a refrigerator of awesome here as well, right? Oh, we should have on in our room. Yeah?"

"Maybe we can just do a pocket kitchen in the corner you know?" Harry asked. "Less magic used since we don't have as much juice nowadays."

Sune snorted, "You guys don't, me on the other hand." He flexed his arms. "Like Ro said, great and powerful genie, itty-bitty living space."

Harry shook his head.

"Show off." John said coming up behind them. "Flex that power, Foxy man." he teased using his nickname he'd given him.

"Foxy man?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm foxy. I told him I don't swing that way, but if he wanted to kiss me, its okay with me. But it has to be a real kiss no teasing. And he will never have a kiss anything ever like it again."

Lee laughed, "So, I take it there hasn't been any kissing, yet?" he teased.

"Oh no, we just let you and Harry do it all for us." John quipped back chuckling.

"Oh!" Harry said even though the diss was half on him.

"You have your nerve!" Lee told him. "You have kissed us both on more than one occasion!" Lee pointed out.

"So, you will kiss them but not me? I see how it." Sune told him. "I thought we were close. I thought we were bros, like you say. Hurt… deeply, deeply hurt."

John smiled a little. "Well I tend to keep the kissing to a minimum. You see we have these two ladies that just go all melty… and when I'm feeling more Kama then John… its a great way to get them to do what you want." he chuckled. "One day, my foxy man, one day soon."

Sune laughed. "I'm in no hurry."

Lee chuckled, "Just wait until you see their reactions." He laughed, "Its pretty awesome!"

Harry laughed. "Celes always says it like we are tying Lee up for hours." he said.

"How does that track?" John asked.

"Because the kissing thing turns her on as much as the idea of tying Lee up." Harry shrugged.

"She has issues." Lee said as he walked down into the basement trying to change the subject. He looked at the big space. "This looks good, yes?"

Harry walked in next to him. "Yes, looks perfect." he looked at Lee and shook his head. "She also says she never would because you don't like it." he nudged Lee and then walked the space.

John looked around. "So… what first? Big screen tv and gaming systems?" he asked.

"Clearing the boxes then adding what we want." Lee said. "Oh, we need a big leather recliner." He said. "That looks like something awesome to have."

"Maybe four." Sune said as he walked the space and started to clear stuff with magic.

"A bookshelf… I know its odd but… you know with man books on them." John said.

Lee raised his eyebrows, "Man books? What qualifies as 'man books'?" He teased.

"Oh nevermind." John said.

"No, no. I want to know." Harry laughed.

"Well at least its not the Carpathian novels." John shot back.

Harry stiffened. "Those books are for research." he said and started picking up boxes.

Lee chuckled, "You mean those sex navals Ro reads? I'm sure. And I'm still waiting on the man books qualification. "It better not be those comic books you read." He teased John.

"Maybe some." John said defensively.

Harry chuckled. "Awe leave the guy alone." he said.

Lee chuckled. "Sorry, mate. Just have to pick on you a little." He clapped him on the back. Once the boxes were cleared out they put in the new carpet and chairs. The big screen, and surround sound. Lee set up the pocket kitchen. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Beer works." Harry shrugged.

"I'm feeling a little like scotch on the rocks." John said.

"Hand over the sake." Sune said as he flopped down in one of the big chairs. Lee, passed out the drinks and grabbed a beer for himself as he sat in a chair as well. "This place looks pretty good."

"Yeah, yeah it does. We don't tell the girls." Harry decided.

"Well… that could be interesting… but they do have their own space." John said.

Lee chuckled, "I kind of agree with Harry." He smiled. "We uh… we busted down their door at least twice trying to get to them… so uh, karma."

"Oh can you imagine if they did that?" Harry asked suddenly. "I mean they have the magic… they could do it."

John laughed. "You going to tell the or not, make up your mind."

"Well, I'm not saying anything." Lee said. "If we don't say anything its not like we are confirming or denying it."

"Good, point, I wonder, how long it will take before Ro finds out?" Sune asked as he got some captains hats and placed them on John, Harry, and Lee's head. "That's better."

"After her magic is back, not long." Harry said touching the hat.

Sune placed on sunglasses and flopped back on his chair. "We shall see. Want to put a bet on it?" he chuckled.

"You would." John chuckled. "Two months." he said anyway.

"I say… month." Lee said.

"I'll go with that." Sune said raising his glass.

"Wait, what are we betting?" Lee asked.

"How long it'll take Ro to figure this out. I say given you and she are going away after Belle is born about two months? If life stays slow. Otherwise longer." he shrugged.

"So, what does the losers do or get? and what does the winner gets?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said.

Sune shrugged as he leaned back and took another swig. "How about the losers have to go skinny dipping into the coldest lake here?" He chuckled evilly.

"Oh that would be the one at Hogwarts." Harry shivered.

John chuckled. "Okay… I think we can have a deal."

"Wait, wait, wait, what about if we win." Harry asked.

Lee rocked in his chair. "Favorite dinner?" He asked.

"How about that and time with the girls… together. I like spending time with both of them at the same time… not just sexually and it doesn't happen that often." John said.

"We can do that. Yeah, I like that. I don't think I have ever spent time with both girls." Sune said.

"Oh, you are missing out." Lee said. "We have a deal. We totally have a deal."

"Good." Harry sighed. He looked around. "We should do this video now. Arent the girls going to be home sometime? Like tomorrow or the next day?" he asked, the alcohol was making him tired and making him miss Celes and Ro more.

"Harry can't handle his liquor." Lee teased. "Not unless there is some pretty women around to help him out." he winked.

Harry chuckled. "I ripped her pants once." he said of Roman. "I don't think I've ever ravished Celes while drunk." he said.

"Ravished?" John chuckled.

"Yes, in a restaurant." he said with a shrug. "And Lee here gets a little mean when he's intoxicated."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Lee said as he finished his beer. "Song time!"

Harry jumped up and grinned. "Lets do it."

John stood as well. "Roll the camera Sune." he declared.

"On it!" Sune jumped up and everything just fell into place.

After the video the guys stayed up a little longer and then all ended up passing out in the chairs.

Two days later Celes woke up snuggled up with Roman in their bed. She sighed and looked at her as she slept. She leaned down and kissed her belly. "Time to get up, the jet lag should be all worn out." she whispered. "And I have a surprise for you." she sang as she kissed up between Romans breast as she moaned.

Roman moaned and giggled. She looked up at Celes. "Surprise? What kind of surprise? Another Celes and Cecil surprise? God, I'm so going to pay you back with that little trick." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Oh that was good admit it." She whispered and kissed to Romans neck as her hand slid to her core. "This surprise singing to be awesome... You will..." She slid her fingers into Roman and moaned. "God you will love it."

She gave a gasp of a moan and rolled her hips. "I... I... look... forward to it." She moaned and rolled her hips. Since they had left they had each other in many ways. Roman loved it. They not only had sex. They cuddled on the couch, watched musicals, sang, she cooked for Celes, anything she wanted, and went out to town when they wanted. They shopped for more baby things and gushed over all the cuteness they found. Then the sex... God the sex was just as good. There were nights that they took it slow and then there were nights they couldn't get out of bed because they needed each other so much. And it was just Celes and Ro. It sometimes consisted of Celes, Ro, and Cecil. Roman loved that spirit of love so much. There were nights she just wanted to hold both Celes and Cecil and cry, all because she just... loved them so much.

Roman moaned and kissed Celes. A part of her didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Celes and just... just be in the 'bubble'. This was how her whole pregnancy was suppose to be. They had finally figured out, but by the time they did she was nearly done with Belle. She felt a little hurt behind it.

Celes looked at Roman and saw it all over her face and stopped for a minute. "Baby Girl." She whispered and kissed her. "I'm sorry." She said and kissed her again and for some reason in that moment Celes wanted to get her pregnant again to do it right. She kissed Romans eyes. "I love you, I'm sorry it took so long to figure this out." She whispered. "I love you." She said again and started her fingers again. "I'll always be here, I love you." She whispered again.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. She rubbed her hands up and down her back. She moaned and rolled her hips. She kissed Celes and moaned again. "I love you." She whispered.

Celes moaned and lifted one of Romans legs to go deeper into her. She shivered as she felt Romans juices leaking around her fingers. She loved doing this for Roman, she loved when Roman did this for her... She just loved Roman and herself and this time was too short and suddenly Celes didn't want the connection back she wanted Roman to need her longer. She moaned and continued to work Roman as she pressed the heel of her hand to her clit.

Roman moaned and squealed. She rolled back onto her head and moaned. "God... Cel... Cel..." she arched into her and kissed her. Her hips rolled more into her. She felt her body tightened and moaned. She kissed Celes and moaned again against her lips.

Celes kept going and pushed a little deeper and got her g spot. "God... You are so sexy... I just want to..." She moaned and kissed Roman and then down her neck and started to feel her tightening. She wiggles her fingers a little faster every time she thrust into her to drive her over the edge.

Roman screamed out her moans as she rolled onto her head and jerked. Her body jerked harder then she scream louder as her orgasm hit her and her juices gushed out of her. She jerked harder and gave little whimpers as she moaned. "God…" She breathed.

Celes moaned and smiled. "It is so beautiful when you do that." She whispered.

She smiled up at her as she breathed heavily. "You are beautiful when you do that too." She giggled and kissed her and moaned. Then she giggled again and wiggled from under her. "I have an issue with these chains we used, they did not hold down Cecil, he still was able to get free. So not fair! I shall put my complaint in with Lee when I see him."

"He's our complaints department." Celes giggled rolling over and giving a lazy stretch.

Roman looked her over and gave a little moan. "He is…" She bit her lower lip. As she watched Celes stretched she also seen Cecil. God, they were so… edible. She wanted to have Celes all to herself then she wanted Cecil all to herself and then she wanted them both… God, the double team they did on her… she whimpered a moan as her knees became weak. It still made her weak. "You and your love spirit are evil. Just evil!"

Celes gave a musical giggle and sat up a little. "You my darling, love it." she said allowing Cecil to spill out of her and exude sexual energy. She sat up more and bounced off the bed. "Ready for your surprise?" she asked.

She shivered and smiled. "Yes." She giggled and kissed her.

Celes moaned against her lips. "God I don't want to give you back, baby." she whispered to Roman and then pulled away reluctantly. She waved a hand and she and Roman were dressed in jeans and plain white t-shirts which she would add to later. She took her hand. "So… Back to life, back to family…" she sang softly the word of Into the Woods. She held Roman close and popped them out and right in front of the club. She smiled and stopped and placed a blindfold on Roman's eyes. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." she walked Roman into the club and grinned when she saw it decorated. She stopped Roman and walked over to the gaggle of silent girls and daughters. She smiled turned and used magic to remove her blindfold and everyone yelled 'Surprise'.

Roman screamed and jumped. She looked at everyone and her eyes filled with tears. "What…" She asked as she looked around. She had no words. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Its a baby shower." Celes said walking up to her. She stood next to her. "It my Little Pony themed coupled with special themed cupcakes. Remember that day you went to play hide and seek with Sune, well Lee and I came up with those." she pointed. "Also…" she pointed. "Pony theme outfits. Whichever you want… oh and I made sure to get something for the Mummy too." she whispered. "But that's upstairs."

She smiled and hugged Celes. "Oh, my God… You and… oh." She fanned her face to try and keep from crying. "I love this." She said. "God, I love this."

Celes hugged her tightly. "That is the point, I'm glad you love it. Okay go play." she patted her ass. "I'm going to go get the drinks really quick."

"Mummy!" Vinny waved at her. "Come on, theres a pony building station."

Celes watched Roman walk over there and then looked over at the bar. She walked over to it and found the little box she had for Roman, it wasn't just for Roman it was for Belle when she got older and could understand just how special she was. It held two necklaces, one with her name on it and one with her older sister's name on it. They interlocked, Hope was still their child even if she didn't make it and Belle would know about her sister. She pocketed it and grabbed drinks. She paused when she saw Harry hovering in the hallway at the bathroom. She walked over. "Girls only, bub." she said.

He smiled. "Just wanted to see you." he said.

"And Roman." she giggled.

"Yeah, and Roman." he watched Roman build a pony. "Good?"

"Yes, now go before I text Lee and tattle on you." she said and patted his cheek and walked away back to Roman.

Roman giggled with Vinny. She held her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you Miss, Vinny." She told her. "How is our Dai-Dai?"

"Oh he is good. he picks on Daddy still... " she paused to giggle. "I know he does it on purpose but I love playing along." she said quietly and in conspiracy to Roman.

Celes stepped up to them and shook her head. "You better never let daddy know that." she poked her daughters nose and then took her and set her down. "Go find Bree and Lana they said they had something for Belle." she said and Vinny took off. "Okay, one present before the whole gift giving and one after okay?" she held up the little box.

"One present?" she asked and giggled. She kissed Celes and then opened the little box. Her lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. "Celes…" She whispered. "I… I love it." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, you suck."

Celes smiled and lifted her chin. "Belle is going to know just how special she is. And just how special and important Hope was to her life coming to be. She will _always_ know of her sister." she whispered as tears filled her own eyes. "I love you, and I love all our children, but Hope and Belle are special and unique and they will always be that." she pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I promise no more super emotional gifts." she smiled a little and pressed her lips to Romans.

Roman sniffed and hugged her tightly. She gave a little sob. She loved Celes so much for this. Out of all their children they both knew Belle and Hope were special. She wiped her eyes and leaned her head on her shoulder. "God, I love it. I do. I really, really do." She gently touched the necklaces. "You still suck. You have me all emotional and stuff. God, and this shower. You suck again." She giggled and kissed her. "Thank you."

Celes hugged her and pulled back. "I love you, you are welcome and I have been planning this thing… forever." she giggled. "Oh, Harry says hi. Little peeping Tom came by to see you but I sent him away you will see the boys tonight. Now lets go cause your girls want to touch and fawn over our daughter." she giggled and led her back over to the group of girls. As the girls doted on her Celes sat back she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lee and John for putting it all together for her. She knew they were antsy to have Roman home so she knew the shower could only go a few hours. About an hour in Celes stood and grinned around at everyone. "Now I know you all got the baby presents so its time to give them to Roman." she sat Roman in a chair and placed a little crown on her head. "Go on then, youngest to oldest." she said to them for the benefit of the kids.

Jasmine and Jellissa toddled up holding up a bag, that clearly had Papa helped us wrap it, all over it. they giggled and sat down at Roman's feet.

Roman giggled and opened the bag. "oh," She smiled. "This is wonderful, I love it." She told the twins. "Thank you Jazzy, Jelly."

They both grinned and toddled back over to where Jude was sitting.

"Next." Celes prompted.

Roman watched as Zoe walked up to her. "Oh, my little Zoe." She picked her up and sat her on her lap. She kissed her cheeks and neck. "Want to help me open it?"

Zoe giggled. "Its okay Mummy." she giggled again and held up the little box. "Drewy says that this will protect the baby, it is...Dham...p…" she trailed off and looked at Celes for help.

"Dhampir." she supplied.

Zoe nodded. "And like Drewy's people. Its a little pendent. You see when I told Drewy what I wanted to get you I said that I wanted to protect the baby. So he helped me get this. Drewy is good." she nodded matter of factly. "Drewy if very good."

Roman smiled, "Drewy is very good." She agreed and opened the box, "This is very beautiful. "Its almost like the pendent Daddy gave mama, I love it, thank you. Zoe."

Zoe hugged her around the neck. "I will protect my sister." she whispered and then hopped off Roman's lap and walked back over to her seat.

Celes smiled and leaned over and looked at the pendent. It was the Carpathian symbol entwined with the Dhampir one. "That's pretty." she whispered.

"It is very pretty." She smiled. She looked up when Vinny walked over. "Miss Vinny, is that from you and Dai?"

Vinny smiled. "Yes, he made it." she held out the box. "And I put the little dress inside. Its the color you and Mama said you wanted. The box is Koa wood and Damon had Noah help his with it." she held it out to her.

"Its beautiful, I love it." Roman told her and opened the box as she looked at the pretty designs. She smiled brightly as she pulled out the little dress. "Oh," She gushed. "This is so pretty. Did you pick this out?"

"All by myself, all Papa did was stand there and buy it." she puffed out her chest proudly she touched the tulle of the skirt and giggled. "She can swish in this."

"Yes she can. I love it, thank you, Miss, Vinny." Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. "Look, its so cute and pretty!"

Vinny nodded and went back to her seat.

"Next." Celes said.

Lana and Bree walked up together. THey always did things together, even though their birthdays were months apart and Bree was older. Lana smiled and held out a wrapped box. "There you go!" She giggled. She knew that Bree didn't approve of her gift but she still wanted Belle to have it.

Roman giggled as she saw the disapproving look Bree gave Lana. She opened the box and found a onesie with red lettings sayin, 'My Dads will kick your dad's ASS!'. ROman fell out laughing. "Oh, I love this, and this is so like you and your dad." She laughed. "Its okay, Bree, I love it, and its so true." She held the onesie up to Celes to read.

"See, I told you the bad word was okay." Lana told Bree.

"Daddy says it's not." Bree whispered. "And so does Papa when I told Poppy you'd kick his... Butt I got told not to say it that way."

"But its on a shirt so I'm not saying it so its okay." Lana told her. "And you're not saying it so its okay."

Bree nodded, truth be told anything Lana said was always okay with her. "Yeah, okay." She said and they walked back to their chairs.

Celes shook her head. "That's good... Even if it's inappropriate." She said taking the box and waiting for the next oldest.

Roman smiled as Amy walked up to her. "Hello my song bird." She giggled. She really missed her children. She missed them all, and they were all growing so big.

Amy smiled. "Hello Mum." She said and kissed her cheek. She got out a box. "Dad helped me get this. It is a ukulele for Belle. He says she likes to sing." She said handing the case to her. "Her name is on it, and I have this from Matt." She held up a small wooden flute. "When she is ready he and I would like to take her under our wings." She said. She leaned down to Roman's belly and kissed it. "One day soon, you'll be here." She whispered. "And we will sing Do Re Me." She sang the songs name and Belle tapped out the notes and she grinned. "My baby sister is gonna be awesome!" She said and kissed Romans belly again and ran back over to her sisters.

Roman smiled and touched the insturmens. They were perfect for Belle. "Thank you Amy." She said.

Danger walked up and pushed her long hair out of her eyes and handed her a medium sized box. "This is from me and Mies." She smiled. "Dad helped us with the magic since its the same spell he said his mum did for a teacher."

Roman frowned and opened the box. She pulled out a small birdcage and a blue bell flower floated inside. "What does it do?" She asked.

"Dad says that the flower will unfold and turn into a little bird. He said that his mum made one that turned into a fish."

"Oh, this is pretty." She smiled. "Leave it to my little animal lover to come up with something. "Thank you, Dang."

"You're welcome, mummy!" She giggled and kissed her cheek.

Next Rain walked up. She giggled as she held out a bag that had pink tulle paper coming out. "I know the color is periwinkle, but I think every girl should have at least something pink." She giggled and blushed.

Roman giggled as well, "She pulled out the little outfit and gushed. "Oh, Rain, this is so pretty and cute!" She held up a little outfit with a pink tutu. "Look, Celes!"

"I shall teach her to dance ballet." She laughed and kissed Rain's cheek. "Thank you, Raindrop." She said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and James added his own little flare to it." She pointed to the little blue jewel on the tutu. "He said it had to have some kind of blue on it since its in her name."

Roman giggled. "Thank you. Oh, this is so cute." she giggled as Rain went back and held Jelly and Jazzy as Jude gathered her gift.

Jude stood and walked over and set a long box in front of Roman and then opened it to reveal a long bar. "To put in her room. I know she sings but she should dance too. Like mama. So a bar, she pulled out another box. "Slippers." She held up the little bitty ballet slippers. "And Rainy already gave her a tutu." She said softly.

Roman smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Jude…" She whispered. She gently touched the slippers. "They are so cute. Thank you." She whispered. She gave a little watery laugh. "I'm having a mini-Celes." She giggled and wiped at her eyes. She looked up at Jude and for a slight moment Roman's eyes turned sad. She looked at the slippers again and just smiled. "Thank you, Jude. Thank you very much."

Jude stopped for a minute and leaned down and hugged her. "You okay Mum?" She whispered.

"I'm fine, baby." She whispered. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you. I love them. I really do." She smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "I miss you too. I miss our talks." She smiled.

Jude's smiled and leaned her face into Romans hand. "I miss them too." She said and closed her eyes. "I'm scared about what's coming but this isn't the right place to talk about it." She kissed Romans cheek and gave her mother a little smile.

Celes stepped forward and moved the gifts so the girls could start their gift giving.

Roman laughed and gushed over the gifts that she received. She got some really, really, really cute baby clothes. She and Celes weren't going to be shopping for a long time. By the end of the all the gifts Roman looked around and sighed. "Celes, how are we ever going to get this to fit into the nursery? I mean all of this, but what we have at the house in New Mexico, and then the stuff we do have at home… Geez."

Celes laughed and sat down and looked at Roman. "That's surprise two." She whispered. She stood Roman up and led her upstairs after waving at the girls. Then she led her into the office and to a new door in it. She opened it to reveal Belle's nursery. "It's the same one, and there are doors to it on each house, here and in harry's office." She giggled. "Surprise." She whispered. "And it's a bit bigger now."

"I… I don't understand." She asked as she looked around. I mean…" She frowned and looked at Celes. "Why would we have a door that goes to Rolesque and to McPotter?"

"Because Belle is your baby. And you will want her close for a while. And because Harry is her I pick on this dad guy." She laughed. "Because having one at the clinic made little sense and because I'm thinking of being a stay at home for a while." She explained.

Roman laughed. "Oh!" She sighed and looked around. She looked back at Celes. "We are going to have a baby." She whispered. Her lower lip trembled a bit. "I'm scared, Celes."

Celes stood straighter and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Why?" She whispered.

"I… I feel like a first time mum and… and… Hope didn't make it. God, what if… what if at the end she… don't make it? What if something happens during the birth… I… I can't handle losing another, Celes. I can't… I really can't."

Celes pulled back and looked into her eyes. " _Nothing_ is going to happen. We have John, and I will be there we are not losing Belle." She whispered and pulled Romans hands to her small belly. She pushed where she knew the Heat beat was so Roman could feel its strength. "That is a string healthy heartbeat. She will be born and be ours. You are an awesome mother, best I know. You are better at it than me. Belle is going to be amazing and when we are holding her in our arms you will see that. I have faith." She whispered. "I still have hope."

Roman pressed her forehead to hers. "Celes, you are a very good mother as well. You have raised many kids. They all love you and you know it." She sniffed. "I just spoil them. Call it a bribe." She giggled and hugged Celes. "I love you, Celes."

"I love you too, Roman." She whispered and hugged her tighter. "Horny ghosts." She whispered and earned a laugh. "You want to see the boys now? I told them we'd be in here at this time."

She smiled, "I… yeah." She whispered. She looked around the room again and walked over to the crib. She held her little belly and smiled. "Our own baby." she said more to herself.

Celes watched her and tears filled her eyes, before Roman saw them she turned to the door and opened it to the four boys and stepped aside so they could all see Roman.

"Hey, Celes, where did this teddy…" She looked over and saw the guys. She smiled brightly at them. Then she frowned. "Hey! What is this nonsense about Lee and Harry causing a fire in a muggle store?" She demanded.

Sune laughed first. "My fault... Sort of." He said.

"That's not fair! I want to cause trouble too!" Roman said with half a whine in her voice and then laughed. "Oh, I missed you guys." She hugged Lee and kissed him.

"We missed you girls too." He told her and gave her a squeeze.

Roman looked at Harry. "I heard you were the worst of them all. A peeping tom, was it?"

Lee frown at Harry, "Who were you peeking in on?" He asked as he pulled Celes to him and hugged her.

"Oh, you set him off again." Sune said. "First Harry was working too much, ignored Lee, didn't take him out, jammed out with Lenny Kravitz, and didn't play with Lee. Lee is so needed."

"Hey!"

Harry chuckled and pulled Roman into his arms. "I was watching you." he whispered. "You and Celes." he said.

Celes hugged Lee back and sighed a little bit and then pulled away and looked up at him and blushed a little and then looked at him sternly. "Really Lee?" she asked.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, there aren't any warrants out." John said.

"Because I wiped memories." Sune said.

"See, everything taken care of." Lee said and kissed her.

Roman squealed and jumped into Harry's arms. "God, I missed you too!" She kissed him a few times then kissed him all over his face. "You still good?" She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

Harry nodded. "I am, missed you like hell but I'm good." he whispered back and kissed her.

Celes gave a little sigh and then found she couldn't stay stirn and just gave in and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. "You are so bad." she kissed him. "And Roman had a complaint for your chain when you get the chance." she said and kissed him again then looked around him at John and gave him a smile.

"Hey come on, share." Sune complained like a small child.

John heard Roman squeal and he shook his head. His eyes were on Celes. He opened his arms to her. "Come here, Pockets. I missed you." he told her.

Celes looked at Lee and then at John and then squealed and ran and jumped into John's arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too." she said and relaxed against him.

Sune continued kissing every surface of Roman that was exposed her could find and held her close. "No more time away." he muttered only half meaning it.

Roman laced his fingers through his hair. "I can't promise that, but I shall give you as much time as you want." she whispered. She giggled and closed her as as he kissed them.

John buried his face into Celes hair. "I missed you. You can even asked the guys, apparently I was acting like you." He chuckled.

Celes giggled and pulled back. Her feet dangled the way she like with him. "Did you really?" she asked and reached up and traced his bottom lip. "You are so cute." she whispered and kissed him softly and moaned.

"I hope so." Sune said and kissed Roman a few times. He knew his and John's reactions were stronger because they were literally on the outside most of this pregnancy. And they were both also relatively new still. He kissed Roman again and sighed.

Roman smiled as she rubbed her nose against his. "I love you." she kissed him a couple of times. "Lots of trouble though. Lots and lots of trouble." She giggled and hugged him tightly.

John smiled at Celes. "I think I have to be." She kissed her a couple of time. "And you are still short. I would have thought maybe you would have grown but look at this." he shook her and her legs just swayed. "Still short."

Celes giggled. "Yeah, always gonna be short." she said and kissed him a few more times not really wanting to stop.

Sune sighed and finally let her go. "Okay I got my fill… well sorta." he said laughing.

Harry enjoyed watching John and Sune with the girls, it reminded him of when they were all first in the connection.

John kissed Celes a few more times and then took in her scent. "Now, there is a matter of a pocket you need to fit in. Lift up your legs and put your foot in my pocket. I'm going to try and make you fit."

Roman laughed and shook her head. She walked back over to the crib and looked around with a frown. She made some mental notes. She moved a few things around and sighed. She needed to change and really move around the room. It need more space and she needed to figure out where to put the bird cage… somewhere not too close to Belle's crib.

Lee sighed and walked over to her. "You need to relax. No nesting until you have rest and we will help you move whatever around, kay?"

She sighed, "Okay, okay."

Celes wiggled out of John's arms and dropped to the floor and then looked around the room and sighed happily.

John shook his head and walked over to Roman and Lee and smiled down at Roman. "Can I have my hello too?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Hello." She told him.

Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek. He looked over, "Hey! Put Celes down, Sune."

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sune said as he held Celes upside down, "I was just wanting to say hi."

John smiled and tugged on Roman's hand so she was forced to walk into his arms. "You're scared." he whispered to her only. "Belle says you've been nervous." he rubbed her back.

Celes twisted around and tried to get Sune's legs. "Put me down you tricky fox!" she giggled.

"What? Down, what's the word mean?" Sune asked as he reached down and tickled her sides. "I can't hear you. Maybe you should stop laughing and talk to me."

Roman looked over to Sune and Celes. She smiled and shrugged. "I'm nervous about a lot of things. I just don't voice them."

John tipped her head up with his finger under her chin. "Well you always can with me." he whispered. "I won't judge."

Celes laughed harder. "Let go… let…" she managed to slip her hands up his thighs as she laughed and gave them a little squeeze.

"Oh, and now you are feeling me up! I see how you are." Sune set her down and then straddled her. "Be prepared to pee." He said as he used his magic to pin her down and started to tickle her mercilessly.

Roman looked up at John and looked for something in his eyes. Then she shook her head. "no, I can't." She took a step back from him. "I missed you too. How are my boys? My little Cello, Hail, Damon, and Bryce? I miss my boys. Luke sent me letters every day." She smiled.

John frowned slightly and then sighed. "They are good, heathens." he laughed. "They have all the boys rallied in the house." he said shaking his head.

Celes screamed with laughter as her need to pee actually came on. She was crying she was laughing so hard and could barely breath, she tried to swat at Sune's hand. "Stop… stop I have… I can't… breath." she gasped.

Sune chuckled and at the last minute let her up and watched Celes shoot her feet and run from the room to the bathroom. "And that is how that is done." He chuckled.

Roman shook her head. From the door at Rolesque the girls came in. She smiled at them. "Did you girls have fun? Oh, I love all my gifts." She told them. Then she bumped into Harry. "And the little onsie Lana picked out, really? Loved it."

Harry couldn't help his chest puffing out. "That's my little girl." he said and chuckled. "She is awesome."

"Yes she is." Roman watched as Lana and Bree gossiped to each other as they left the room. "Oh, the disapproving look, Bree gave her, priceless." She giggled as she watched the room clear out. Then she heard Luke. She turned in time to have him scoop her up and swing her around. "Luke!"

"My mum!" He said eyeballing the guys. "You make one move and Its over!" He told them and slowly backed out the room with Roman.

"Boy!" Lee said.

"Run!" Luke called and he ran with Roman in his arms and his little brother all running after him. "This is an official kidnapping!"

"You guys, just going to let that happen?" Sune ask. "That sounded like a challenge to me." HE teased.

Harry slowly shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when Cele came back in.

"Stupid… laughing… Tricky Fox." she muttered. She had, had to change because she hadn't made it… well at least not all of it. She looked around to pout to Roman and found her not there. "Hey! Wheres Roman?" she asked.

"Oh, Lee, Harry, and John allowed Luke and the boys to kidnap her. Who knows what they are doing." Sune smiled.

"Hey!" Lee said.

"Guys!" Celes said and turned around to the house and walked out. "Lucas Weasley I swear when I get my hands on you I'm going to say things to Di that will make you as red as your hair." she threatened as she walked.

Harry shook his head. "Not cool, now she's on a warpath." he said but followed.

John chuckled. "Pot stirrer."

"Yeah, that's me." Sune smiled.

Lee shook his head. "Knowing Luke he is going to keep his mum for awhile. I wonder what the boys have in mind. Knowing Luke he is just getting two birds with one stone." He followed out the room and followed the yelling.

"NEVER!" Luke was heard. "COME ON MEN, JUST LIKE WE PRACTICE."

"Oy! Lucas!" Celes shouted as she was mauled by a group of boys. "Oy!"

Luke laughed, "I have kidnapped your wife! What shall you… uh-oh!" He quickly picked Roman up and ran down the hall with her. He heard his little brothers squeal and take off running.

"Every man for himself!" Cello was heard as the boys scattered.

Celes paused and then crossed her arms. "I am so getting her back." she said.

"Celes! Help me!" Roman called, playing the part as the kidnapped wife and laughed.

Sune chuckled, "You just going to stand there?" He poked her side.

Celes gave a little pout. "Awe, they ran from you. _I_ used to be the scary one." she said and started walking after Luke.

Sune chuckled, "I have my perks." he followed Celes. "Besides, I'm curious on how this will all play out."

Celes giggled and followed the sound of the boys running. She cursed not being able to track them but then followed Roman's presence. "Awe." she whispered and picked up pace following it to where Luke had her. "Smoosh, give her back." she demanded.

Luke looked up, "Oh, hi, mama." He smiled as he had Roman tied up and laying over a small set of train tracks. He was dressed in all black, with a bowler hat and a long mustache.

"Hi, Cel-bear." Roman giggled.

Sune laughed, "I like this kid."

Celes took in the situation and burst out laughing. "I… oh God!" she doubled over.

Luke smiled up at them. "Told ya it would work." He told his mum. He kissed Roman's cheek and untied her.

Roman giggled, "That was fun. We should do somthing like that again."

"I… that was… just… wow." Celes laughed harder.

Luke chuckled as he hugged Celes. "I missed you guys. I had to do something to get you back." He teased.

Roman giggled. "Yay for the Luke." She hugged him tightly and giggled again.

Celes giggled and hugged Luke just as tightly. "Leave it to my Smoosh." she said and sighed. "Good kid, the kid that showed me how his mother's powers work." she hugged him tighter and squealed.

Luke chuckled. "So, how was the party?" he asked.

"Oh! It was so nice! There was ponies everywhere, the girls were even dressed up as Ponies, of course Lana looked so cute as Rainbow Dash!" She squealed. "Then the cupcakes. God, the cupcakes was all awesome!"

"You should probably thank Lee too." Celes said and pulled back.

"Oh, I shall." She smiled and kissed Celes. "Thank you." She kissed Sune and giggled. "See you later, Lukie."

"Bye, mum."

A week went by with no issues. Everyone was falling into place and to top it off, ROman was nesting. She had the boys rearang Belle's nursery at least five times before they told her it was enough, especially given that the last time they rearranged it, it was in the same position as when they started a week ago. Roman sighed and then nodded. She just… she just wanted it perfect for Belle, and then to top it off she was becoming more and more worried. Not just about the birth, but about getting her powers back.

Roman sat in the media room cleaning it, which was more of her nesting. She had just got done vacuuming and was putting away some DVDs when she found an unlabeled disk. She rubbed her lower back and popped the DVD in. At first it was all fussy then she heard music playing. Soon, John, Lee, and Harry came into view. Her jaw dropped open as she realized they were bobbing their heads to the beat. John started the first lyrics of Bang Bang. In the background Harry was doing this little pelvis thrust to the beat and then Lee started with shaking his ass from side to side. Roman fell out laughing as she sat on the couch. It jumped to all three of them shaking there asses from side to side and Lee singing. They were all wearing hats, or they would switch to wearing sunglasses. Somewhere in the middle Sune appeared wearing a monkey suit and eating a banana. Then he put the peel on John. Harry came up front and center and started rapping into the camera. John rode a bike across the room. Then Sune appeared again riding a scooter.

Roman played the song over and over, just laughing her ass off. It wasn't until about the fourth or fifth time that her water broke. Her eyes grew big at the puddle under her. "Uh-oh." She looked back up and saw Sune in the monkey suit again and laughed again. "Oh… oh… it hurts…" She cried but couldn't stop laughing.

Sune popped his head and saw Roman and then walked into the room. "Roman are you… why is it wet?" he asked and then it clicked. "Oh… hey stop laughing." he picked her up. "John!" he yelled. "John!"

"I can't… I can't… You in the…. suit." Roman laughed and whimpered.

John jogged into the room. "You call… Ro!"

"And then…. Harry… he…" She did a few pelvis thrust and whimpered again as she held her lower back. "Owe… owe… it hurts… it hurts…" She whimpered but still laughed.

"You have to stop laughing." Sune said. "Wheres Celes?"

"Um… oh Dance studio. Group room…" he said to Sune.

Sune nodded following. "Stop laughing little Goddess." he eased it a little.

Roman whimpered but giggled. She closed her eyes and tried not to see what she saw. She looked up at Sune and she started laughing again as she whimpered more. "You… Oh, God.. you put a banana peel on John's head."

Sune laid her in the bed and pulled out his phone and texted the others.

"Time for a baby?" Lee asked as popped into the room.

Roman looked at him and fell out laughing. "Oh! Owe!... Owe!" She whimpered. "Lee… oh, God… You…" She whimpered. She did like rock as if she was rocking her ass and whimpered again.

Lee frowned, "What's wrong with her?"

"She was watching our video." Sune said.

Celes came in next. "Is it time?" she looked a little nervous and pale.

"Shit." Lee muttered.

"Oh, Celes… celes…" Roman breathed. She took a deep breath and looked Celes straight in the eye, trying not to look at the others but she saw Harry walk in behind her and she fell out laughing again. "Celes… they… they made a video…" She whimpered. "Owe…. Harry did this…" She did a little pelfish thrust. "Then… then… owe… owe…" She took a deep breath. "Can-can dancing..."

Lee shook his head. "Come on, Celes." He told her. "You've been here many times." He hugged her.

"I know… I got a little… sick." she whispered so no one heard and then crawled onto the bed with Roman. "Ro… you have to calm down."

"But… but…" She breathed. "And then they did this pony thing." Roman said trying to act it out a little. She whimpered and leaned against Celes. "Oh… it hurts…" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Oh, that was priceless… I… I have to see it again."

"How about after…" Celes swallowed hard. "Belle is born, okay?" she asked and rubbed her arms and looked at John as he knelt down to check Roman.

John checked her and found her already ready. "How long have you been in labor?" he asked.

Roman sighed as she rubbed her little belly, not opening her eyes to look at John, knowing that it would only cause her to laugh again. "Uh… since after breakfast." She told him. "Nothing minor… until I saw the video." She giggled.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes to calm down, she was terrified not for Belle but the connection.

John sighed. "Well it's time to push so next contraction you push and we will have a Belle."

Celes' breath hitches and she held Roman tighter. "We are going to be okay." She whispered.

Roman nodded as she looked down at John. The next one hit and she buckled down and pushed hard. She gave a grunt that turned into a scream. She leaned back against Celes and panted, trying to catch her breath. After three more good pushes it was over. Belle was finally here. She sagged against Celes and sighed.

Lee smiled brightly at the little girl that John passed him to wrap in a blanket. "Oh, well, look at that. Flaming red hair." He chuckled and gave Roman her new daughter.

Roman beamed as tears filled her eyes. "Celes… Celes… look." She whispered and looked at her.

"She our miracle." She whispered. "Just how I..." Her throat closed and she started to bawl.

She smiled and scooted so that she could wrap her arms around Celes. "Its okay." She told her. Its okay."

Lee smiled as she watched them. He looked over and saw John take a picture and smile.

"She looks like a new dad that can't do anything but cry." He whispered.

"Oy!" Lana was heard outside the door. "We heard the bird, is Belle here?" She called through the door, sounding muffled like she was cupping her hands around her lips.

"Not yet." Celes whispered. She looked at Belle, she couldn't stop crying. She cried cause she was here and breathing and healthy, she cried with relief because the connection was still dimmed out.

ROman bit her lower lip. She looked at the guys for help.

Lee stepped up. He picked Celes up and sat her on his lap and rocked her. "Hey," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm relieved... I'm relieved." She cried harder. "It didn't come back."she whispered. "I... She's here... And..." Celes covered her mouth as her stomach turned at the horrible thought. She got up and ran for the bathroom.

Roman frowned and tried to get up to go to Celes, but Sune pushed her back down. "You stay, you need to relax."

"But…"

"I got it." Lee said and followed Celes. "Celes, talk to me." He told her as he pulled her hair back.

"I just." She said after finishing. "I just expected a bang but now I'm freaking... I should not be freaking, I just had a baby." She whispered and looked at Lee. "I... Don't want Roman to not need me... I want the connection... To... But I don't at the same time." She whispered.

Lee frowned at her. "Celes…" he sighed as he shook his head. "She will always need you. That will never change." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You silly girl. She is your soulmate."

Celes looked at him and then felt a little better. "I am being silly." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She said and stepped back and kissed his forehead. "I... I'm sorry. I sound petty. I'm sorry."

"You are stuck in your head. Now, go an enjoy your new daughter. And stop worrying Roman." He told her and smiled.

"Okay... Hey, thank you." She whispered and kissed him. She smiled and walked back into the room and smiled. "Sorry" she whispered to Roman as she crawled into the bed with her.

Harry sighed and looked at Belle in his arms. He really loved her, this little girl that did and would terrorize him.

Roman smiled as she leaned back and watched Harry coo at Belle. She finally just rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

John shook his head. "Now, that is one special way to come into the world." He smiled.

"So why was she laughing?" Celes asked as she curled up behind Roman and played with her hair as she slept.

"She found the silly daddies video." Harry cooed at Belle.

Celes looked around at the boys. "What silly video?" she asked.

John frowned at Harry, as to say; Really, you _had_ to say something. "It was nothing. Just us guys goofing around."

Celes frowned. "Id like to see that." she said. "Please." she asked.

"What's the harm?" Harry asked. "Er well besides causeing labor, which we don't have that problem, Celes isnt pregnant and won't be anytime soon…" when he saw Celes' face tremor with hurt he winced. "I…"

"No, its okay. Can I?" she asked the other boys.

Sune looked at them. "I don't care." he laughed. "It was fun, we should share it."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, might as well. Ro is going to tell her about it anyways."

John smiled and shook his head. "I blame Sune. I know you placed that DVD there on purpose."

Sune gave a quiet gasp of mock outrage. "Me? Well I never." he gasped at John. "I thought you loved me." he pouted.

John smiled, "What's love got to do with it?" He chuckled and then looked up at Harry. "You ready for the kids to come and see her?" He asked Celes. "Lana… well, the girls are excited and keep asking me. Especially Lana. She has this 'Are we there, yet?' sound. 'Can we come in now?'" He said mimicking her.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she whispered and sat up and kept a hand on Roman. "Sure but they have to be quiet Ro is sleeping and Belle is getting there." she said looking at her daughter in Harry's arms as she dozed.

John smiled and set a warning to them. THen he walked to the door and allowed them in. "Remember, quiet."

Lana popped up with Bree and ran into the room. Lana slid to a stop when she saw her dad holding her. She did this flapping bird hop to try and see her new sister. She knew when it came to her mum she was the youngest. Now she had a baby sister. And what made her even more special is that she was also Ree-ree's little sister as well. "I want to see. I want to see." She whispered.

Danger held her still. "Stop flapping around like a little bird." She whispered and then picked her up to see their baby sister.

Bree waited patiently and then finally got to see the baby her Mama called a miracle baby. She frowned a little and looked at her daddy. "She don't look like a miracle, she looks like a baby." She whispered.

"She is a baby." Celes said.

"Oh." Bree said and then went over to the door and waited for Lana to be done playing with the hem of her skirt.

Lee scooped her up and smiled. He carried her back to Belle. "She is a miracle baby, because when two mummies come together and want to have a baby they need a daddy. But you're smart mummies figured out a way to have one without the daddies. That is why she is a miracle baby." He whispered to her.

Bree nodded and then hugged him tightly around the neck. "They won't forget about any of us will they. They were gone a lot and all they talked about was the baby." She asked in her daddy's ear. "I don't want to be left out."

He smiled and held her. "No, they won't forget about you all. The love you." He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "You will never be left out. You are mama's precious little baby." he smiled as he remembered how attached Celes was when Bree was born. "Mama loves all her babies. Want to know a secret?"

Bree nodded. "Yes, I like secrets." she said.

"Your mama is attached you." He whispered. "If you catch her staring at you its because she really wants to do is run to you, scoop you up, and just baby you." He smiled. "Look, watch her at the corner of your eye. She's looking at you now."

Bree did as he said and then grinned when she saw her Mama in fact looking at her. She hugged her daddy again. "Thank you Daddy."

"You are welcome." He hugged her. "Now, lets see this little sister of yours, shall we?" He walked her over to Harry who was now sitting in a chair and allowing the littler ones to see Belle.

Damon stood on his toes and looked over Harry's arm and looked at his sister. "She's mine?" He asked.

Harry looked at him and then Celes for help.

"Yes, Dai, she's yours. She's your baby sister." She said running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

He smiled and looked up at Celes then at Harry. "She's mine." He whispered and looked down at her. They had a kindled spirit. "She's like me." He said looking at her. They both came from Roman, but it was magic that created them. And it was Celes that was their 'daddy'. He smiled brighter. "Look, Vinny. She's like me." He told her.

Vinny grinned and wrapped an arm around him. "Yes, she is." she hugged him. "And she's special because she brings us all together."

Harry chuckled. "Ant completes this little circle of family doesn't she?" he asked and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I wanna see the little baby, Mama said she would be little like me." Zoe said standing on her toes her short size making it hard for her to see.

John chuckled and picked her up. He sat her on his knees. "There you go. See? She is so tiny. You were this tiny when you were a baby." He told her.

Zoe looked at her amazed. "Wow." she whispered. "I was little."

"You're still little." Damon told her and poked her tummy.

Zoe pouted but you could see the joy in her eyes when her older brother picked on her. "Well I like it, Mama says its not anything to be ashamed of." she said sticking her chin out.

Damon smiled and poked her tummy again. "Its just easier for my to put you in a box." he giggled.

Lana shook her head. Damon was so mean sometimes. She kissed her little sister's head and then looked over to Bree. "Okay I'm done looking at the baby."

Bree nodded and jumped down a little and took her hand and they walked out together. "Hey, can we play house? You can be the Daddy if you want." she was heard asking.

Celes sighed and shook her head and put her arms out. "I want my Blu Belle." she said.

Harry chuckled and handed the little girl over and watched as she snuggled close to Celes.

Celes' eyes filled with tears again and she took a deep breath and smiled.

John smiled as she watched her. He bounced Zoe on his lap and found he was happy. He was really happy. He had a great family and it just grew. He loved that it grew. "She will be needing her feeding soon."

Celes turned and shook Roman a little. "Baby Girl, its time for our Belle to eat." she whispered to her.

Cello smiled as he walked over. He pressed his nose to his mum's and waited for her to open her eyes.

Roman opened one eye and smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Mama and papa says its almost time for Blu Belle's feeding. Isn't that right?" He asked Celes.

"Yes it is." Celes said. "Do you want to feed her?" she asked Roman.

Roman smiled as she kissed Cello.

"Mum!" Cello said wiping his face. "I swear, you try to do something nice, and you get kissed. So not right." He grumbled.

She laughed and sat up. "You like it, you like it." She teased.

Celes smiled. "So you want to?" She asked softly unsure how Roman was acting or feeling.

"Of course." She frowned at Celes. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding her." She looked at her daughter in Celes' arms. "Oh, you are such a cute little girl." She cooed as Belle started to wake up for her feeding. "Oh, look at you. So pretty, red hair and yellow eyes." She looked at everyone else, "Okay, everyone, out until she is done being fed, then you can see her again." Whichever kids were left nodded and walked out, talking among themselves. Romna sat up more. She cooed at Belle and smiled at her. "Hello, my pony loving girl." she teased.

Celes handed Belle to Roman and sat back and pulled her knees up and rested her cheek on them. She watched Roman and felt so proud of her. She also felt a little sting from her words. She smiled in spite of it and watched her feed Belle.

After feeding her and her first chaning Roman took her time counting each toe and wiggling each of them. Then she counted her little finger and wrapped her up again. She didn't want to let Belle go but she knew Celes was dying to hold her again. She passed her on, but kept a sharp on on her. Wherever she went Roman made sure to keep an eye on her. The kids came in and out looking at her and talking to her. Roman smiled at Belle who was in Celes' arms again. "So," She said looking back at the guys. "When did you guys build a man cave?" She asked them.

Lee laughed, "That was faster than I thought it would take her. Anyone, say less than a month?"

"Uh... No?" Harry said.

"So, what does that mean?" John asked. "Do we all jump in the lake because none of got it?"

"Yes that could work." Sune said.

Celes looked at the boys slightly confused. "Wait what happened?" She asked.

"We all lost a bet and now we have to jump in the coldest lake." Lee grumbled.

Roman frowned, "Okay… I think they were trying to see how long it would take for me to find out they had a man cave. You know, it probably would have taken me longer if I didn't find that DVD. Oh! That DVD. That was just…" She giggled. "But you can tell in the background it was a room. So, I naturally assumed it was their man cave and I wanted to know when they created it."

John frowned. "Again, I blame Sune. You left it out for her to see. Now we _all_ have to jump into the lake."

Sune laughed. "Well i gaged of wrong."

"So you have a man cave." Celes said and ran her finger over Belles cheek and then hummed to her softly.

Lee smiled as he sat back and watched. "Yeah. We had a guys night and that DVD was the result of it."

"Best DVD ever!" Roman smiled. "I want to keep it. I can put it in my memory boxes of the kids."

Harry laughed. "It stemmed from that shopping trip Celes sent us out on for Belle's shower you should include it with hers."

Celes smiled. "Because she would laugh as hard as her Mummy did." She whispered. She touched Belle's nose and found it was Romans.

"Oh... then after I watch it again she can have it." She smiled, but felt upset about it. She laid back down and looked over to the little bassinet she and Celes had bought. She played with the little tulle and smiled. Belle was finally there. Their baby girl. She rubbed her still swollen stomach and sighed.

Lee smiled and watched Celes. She seemed more calmer than during the labor... more happier as well. He leaned over and looked at the little life in Celes' arms. She was already sleeping but like Ro, she seemed to not want to put her down. "Well, its times to start cooking." He kissed Celes' cheek. Then he kissed Roman's. "I'll bring you some food, just rest."

Roman saw Jude, Val, Luke, Dia, Rain, and James run it. She smiled, "You all made it!"

"Of course!" Luke smiled.

Jude gave a little squeal. "Oh look, look at her. She's so… pretty." she said and tugged on Val's hand.

Val chuckled. "I see that Little Potter." he looked at the little girl and smiled.

Luke smiled, "Finally, another redhead from mum."

"Hey!" Roman smiled and playfully kicked at him.

He chuckled and kissed his mother.

"Oh, she is so tiny." Diamond gushed.

Rain smiled brightly, "She really is, She will look so cute in that little tutu."

"Oh, good, Lord. You got her a tutu, Rain?" came Lark's voice from the door.

"Alaric!" Celes said happily and rocked Belle when she fussed a little.

"Of course I'm here." he said.

"Of, course I bought her a tutu. Mama is a ballerina after all." Rain told Lark. She smiled down at her sister. "Oh, she is so pretty."

Lark laughed and walked into the room holding a bag. "And because my lady missed the shower she sent this. Its a blanket she made." he set it down and sat on the other side of his mother and side hugged her and looked down at his youngest sibling. "Happy Daddy?" he asked his mother.

"Oh yes, very." Celes said beaming at her son.

"Happy Mummy?" he asked Roman leaning to look around his mother.

Roman smiled and nodded, "I am."

"See, Mums are happy, life is happy." he said leaning back.

"Yeah, she is tiny. She will be easy to put in a whole or box like Zoe." Luke nodded. "Then they both will have those perfect little hands to squeeze through bars." He said as his mind started to come up with ways to create something small just so that Zoe could help him. He found that when she did Drew had a tendency to want to do it for her and Zoe, being the little independent girl she was have the most cutest growl of warning.

Diamond shook her head. "You are so bad." she said bumping him with her hip.

Jude shook her head too. "Hes just being a mastermind." she said.

Val chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure he is." he said wrapping an arm naturally around Jude.

Roman smiled and shook her head as she laid back down. "That's my Lukie."

Rain smiled, "May… May I hold her? Oh, I want to hold her so bad."

Celes looked at Roman for a minute to make sure she was okay with it too.

"Of course." Roman smiled. "Make sure you support her head, okay?"

Rain smiled and held out her arms for Belle. She was so small just like a little doll. When Celes placed her in her arms, she did as her mum said and smiled down at her. "Oh," She smiled brightly. "She really is a doll." She gently rocked her. "Look, James."

James grinned and stood slightly behind her looking at their sister. He rested his chin on Rain's shoulder and kissed her cheek and sighed. "Shes great." he said softly.

Celes straightened a little as she watched them.

Roman smiled as she watched them. They were so cute. Even though Rain was young she still looked so motherly, and down right beautiful. Like… a little family. Roman had to lay back down before she started crying.

Rain smiled and leaned her head onto James. "So tiny." She kissed her little sister's forehead and then gave her back to Celes.

Luke smiled, "Well, we have to go back to the school. McGonagall only allowed us an hour." he said. He kissed Celes then kissed Roman. "We will be back this weekend, though. I can't wait to see these mysteries yellow eyes, that she is rumored to be having." He teased.

"Hey!" Roman pouted.

"Love you, mum."

After the others vacated Celes used one hand to drag the co sleeping bed between Roman and herself and laid Belle in it and then laid down and reached across the sleeper and touched Roman's cheek. "You did so good today." she whispered. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm so happy." she whispered to her.

She smiled. "I blame the DVD." She shrugged. "The laughing did most of the work. Poor Sune. He kept telling me stop laughing, but I just couldn't."

Celes smiled. "I shall have to see this video." she said and rubbed Roman's cheek with her thumb. "I love you." she whispered and closed her eyes for a minute and then looked at Roman. "Do you… feel your magic?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "Silly girl. The first day I don't feel anything. Its usually the second day that it starts to come back. But then again, I usually have my witches powers." She frowned. "I think it may take longer for my powers to come back. We should have the connection back maybe in two weeks… that is the whole communicating connection. For my full powers to get back… well, it just depends on. To be honest, I'm not sure how long it will take."

Celes nodded. "Will you still need me after you're powerful again?" she whispered. "Will you still want to spend time with me?"

Roman frowned. "Duh, that's a given. We always spend time with each other. We always make room and time to do so." She frowned some more. "Celes… are you okay? You seem… I don't know. You don't really seem like yourself… well you are yourself but not… I don't know. Just ignore me. I think I'm just tired."

Celes wanted to say what she was thinking, but she didn't want to stress out or hurt Roman so she smiled. "I'm okay. Earlier I was afraid for the connection to come back cause you know its been you and me these past weeks and I thought… I'd… I don't know not have you anymore when it came back. But the connection stuff, I'm good. I look forward to it returning. I miss feeling you." she whispered and watched Roman lay down more putting her hand in on Belle. "I love you so much." she said to her. "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you too." She sighed as she closed her eyes. She curled onto her side next to the Belle and then fell asleep.

Cele watched her sleep next to their daughter, their daughter. She smiled as tears once again filled her eyes. Their daughter, Antebellem was all theirs made from the purest type of magic, love. She laid her head down and hummed to them until she too fell asleep.

As time went by there had not been any sign of Ro's magic. It had started to worry Ro a little. After two weeks of no magic Roman just decided to not wait it and started to do her own thing. She made sure to take care of Belle as much as possible. She loved doting on her and dressing her into little cute clothes she and Celes had bought or the girls from the club. After taking care of Belle, she made herself a schedual and started to go back to taking care of her club. She had decided not to ask John to shrink her since she was already small. She just did the wrapping that she had seen so many of the women in her life do, and started to exercise more. She was usually found in the training room or at Rolesque doing dance routines for the girls. About a month after Belle was born there was finally a spark of her power, and in that the communication in the connection opened up between everyone. A few times she had snapped at John, Harry, or Lee about her coming back or talking to her through the connection when she was sitting not even three feet away from them. Thruth be told she didn't want to hear them in her head. She wasn't ready for it just yet.

It had been two months and Lee finally had enough. He packed their bags, and demanded that Ro go with him onto their planned tripp. Ro had turned him down for a good week when he finally cornered her and talked her into going.

"Okay, okay." She told Lee as she walked down the stairs.

"Then lets go. I already have are things packed."

"Hold your horses! Geeze. Celes, you have her blanket, and make sure you lotion her good after her bath. I wrote out a list of songs, that I sing to her in order for her to sleep."

"I can take care of all of that." John said. "Don't worry, besides, this isn't Celes' first child."

"I know, but, she… she's our baby and…" Roman sighed. "I… Can't we just take her with us?" She asked Lee.

Lee looked scandalized. "What?"

"Oh, but… she needs me… us. She needs us. Celes and I. Right?" She asked Celes, for some help.

Celes stood bouncing Belle in her arms and smiled a little. She was tempted to say yes, but she knew that Lee had been planning this for a long time. She walked over to Roman. "Baby Girl, go with your husband. Be with him, you both need this. Belle will be fine. I got her, John's got her, Harry's got her, and Sune's got her. We are good, we got our routine, and she will be fine." she said and reached out and touched Roman's cheek. "Have fun, go… be." she whispered and dropped her hand as she felt a little sad and then stepped back and sat down to adjust Belle.

John sat next to Celes and wrapped an arm around her to sooth her. "We got this." He smiled up at Ro and Lee. "She is good hands… very good hands." He gave a little frown when he saw something odd in Ro's eyes then it disappeared.

"Okay, okay." She looked over to everyone else. "Pain. Lots of pain, if something happens." She told them. Then she held Lee's hand and took another deep breath. "Okay. Lets go."

"Finally. We will be back in two weeks." Lee told them. He kissed Celes and then popped him and Roman out.

John rubbed Celes' arm. "We good? Besides, I think she will be keeping most of our attention. She will be back, Pockets. She always comes back." He kissed her cheek.

Celes nodded and leaned against him as Belle started to fall asleep. It wasn't Roman she was worried about. She smiled a little still hoping they had found despite her knot growing.

"I'll be back, I have to go and get her little bear from my room." He kissed Celes again and then popped to his room. He didn't want to be gone from Celes and Belle too long, especially since Ro and Lee just left. As far as he knew this was the first time they had ever leaft with each other and he wasn't sure how Celes was going to take it. He grabbed the bear and then something caught his eyes. he found a box on his dresser with a letter on top he opened the letter and the box.

John,

I know you will think this cowardly of me, but this the best thing I can think of. I am calling off the wedding. I love you dearly and wish to be friends. But after a lot of thinking I realized I cannot have you. If it means giving you up in order to make Celes happy and to keep Lee, then that I shall do. Here is your ring, your mother's flowers, and the key to your house. You really should have shared them with Celes. She would have loved them. I love you and will keep you in my heart, but you really do belong to Celes. She loves you and you make her feel so complete. I will be forever grateful for that. And I shall be forever indebted to you for the gift you allowed me to have in Belle. Thank you for even considering me as a wife to be.

Love Always,

Roman

Lee popped them to a cabin. "Here we are."

Roman shivered as she rubbed her arms and looked around the winter wonderland. "Why did we agree on Alaska again?" She shivered. He chuckled as he ushered inside the small cabin.

"Because it will keep you inside. You wanted to be my prisoner." He teased.

"Prisoner? Oh! I didn't say I would be your prisoner!" She told him.

"Oh, but you did, you may not have said them in those exact words, but you did. You really did." He smiled as he put their bags down.

Roman laughed, "Whatever you say." She smiled. She kissed his cheek and walked around the empty cabin, turning on lamps.

"Yes, whatever I say." He chuckled and went to the fireplace and built a fire. He rubbed his hands together. "Sorry about the coldness. I should have came first and built a fire. I did put in a refrigerator, though."

"Oh, good, I'll start cooking." Roman said. "I'll get this house warm in no time."

"I can cook."

"You cook all the time. Let me take care of it." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. She lit the oven. She pulled meat and veggies out and started to clean and cut for some beef stew and bread.

"Can I help at least?" Lee asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"How about you keep me company. I want to do this for you. You are always cooking and I know you enjoy it but, let me cook for you and take care of you, okay?" She kissed him.

He nodded. "Okay." He sat on one of the counters and allowed her to do her prep work on the small island. "So, a cabin all to ourselves. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Whatever we want." She told him. She looked up at him. "There don't have to be a plan. The only plan here is to appreciate each other. I love you and I know you love me, I just want each other to show it." She gave a half smile. She washed her hands and then started in on making bread.

Lee smiled as he watched her. She worked fast and efficiently. He found he missed watching her. Over the years he kind of stopped doing things like that for her. He was always concerned about Celes… Celes had a way of demanding that people take care of her and pay attention to her. "So, you and John are going to be married. Then you and Harry."

Roman stiffened slightly, "We are. I try not to think about it. I mean part of me is excited about it and to have the party and celebration, but another part of me already sees each other as married." She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm just… trying to block out things."

"Its okay," He told her. "You're never in the lime light. Not like this. Celes is always in the lime light. So, now that you aren't pregnant its really all about you. I mean our wedding was nice and I wanted to surprise you and make it up to you, but now thinking about it, I see it wasn't really the best idea. I know you loved it, but you really didn't have that experience of planning it with me. I'm sure you would have done things differently."

Roman smiled. "I loved our wedding. I'll admit, I was pissed because I thought it was for Dalton and Lexie. Celes was planning it and choosing all the things I would like. But you are right, there would be things I would do differently. For us, I would keep the hawaiian theme. Only because you are my first husband. I would have practise my wedding hula. I would want it perfect. I would want a longer dress, and all white. I loved that it was purple and white but… all white would have been better. I think I would have put you in all white as well. The guys would be in dark purple and the girls in light purple." She shrugged. "I don't know. There are just a few things I would have done. I would love to have your input with it as well. But… I would have loved to have Celes go with me dress shopping."

Lee smiled. "I did have some say. It was my idea for the wedding anyways. But I understand. I really do. I saw how Celes was with the wedding with John, she planned everything. Then the wedding for you and Celes was also nice."

"I nearly had a melt down. God, I was so nervous. I wanted everything perfect for her. I don't think I'll be nervous for my wedding with John's." She shrugged as she put her dough to set for an hour. She looked through the cabinet.

He watched her and noticed something was wrong, "We shall see, so what is the theme you went with?"

"A Midsummer's Night Dream." She said as she seasoned the beef.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream? Why that theme?"

"Because he entered my dreams to terrorize me and I think its ironic, besides, I wanted to do somewhat of a garden wedding. But I know that Celes and Hi'iaka have the whole garden thing down." She shrugged.

Lee nodded, "Yes you did. What about Harry and your wedding, any ideas?"

Roman smiled a little. "Under the stars with a twist of Beauty and the Beast. I haven't gotten any further than that. But I have been collecting things here and there." She shrugged again but smiled.

Lee watched her, "You are excited about that wedding more so than with John, aren't you?" For some reason that thought made him suspicious.

Roman nodded, "I have a reason for it." she defended.

"Go on, then. Let's hear it."

She shrugged. "He... Well... Do you... do you think our marriage will be a marriage of convenience?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Roman shook her head. "I just... John disappears... like... one moment we are having fun and the next... he's just gone." she shrugged. "I... I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by marrying him."

"Maybe you two should talk. It usually clears up when you two talk. Kind of like old friends falling back into place."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to be the one where he suddenly remembered that he was married to two women or that he had another wife. Pay attention to one all that he can then when she wants to spend time with someone else, suddenly remember you have another wife. It was the same old story with her. "Its not John, I'm marrying Kama." she said under her breath, trying to make herself feel better.

Lee sighed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry." he told her and stopped her from the annoyed slashing of the meat. "Look," he turned her around and cupped her face. "Maybe, you just need a little more time to think about it. You don't have to rush in. To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't think you would say yes right away. I thought you would make him wait some more or torture him a little. but you jumped right in, are you sure you want to marry him? I mean, you are marrying him because you love him, you aren't just marrying him because you know it will upset our balance."

She looked at Lee's chest and shrugged. "I... I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should think about it."

Roman nodded. "I can do that." She took a deep breath. She smiled and went back to cutting up the meat. She seasoned it and then put it into a pot.

Lee allowed her to continue but he still couldn't shake off the bad feeling. "You know, there is a small frozen pond close by. Maybe we can go ice skating." he suggested , trying to change the subject. It really was suppose to be about them trying to reconnect.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Good, cause last time we didn't get to skate with each other. But it was cute to see Celes skating, but at least I don't have to worry about you falling and possibly hurting yourself." he gave a smile. When she didn't return his smile he sighed. "How about some music? I'll even give you permission to dance in the kitchen."

"I..." she washed her hands and gave Lee the spoon to finish cooking then walked out the kitchen.

"Ro, where are you going?" he asked as he followed her.

"I will not be treated the way you treat Celes. I am not her nor will I ever be her. However, you will treat me as your proper wife! I will _not_ become second to her. Do you understand me? From now on, I will _not_ be second. I will be first in your life! I have always and will always be first in your life! I'm sick and tired of Celes coming in and taking over what I created first! _I_ marked you first, _I_ married you first... I... I.." she sat on the couch and covered her face and tried hard not to cry. "I created the dance studio first. Kama came to me first. He pursued me. Now... now, why can't I be desired like her? She is wifeie and I'm the mistress on the side." she growled as she stood up and marched over to him. "I was the first to tie you down. I was the first to to always initiate that! You are not allowed to let Celes do that to you, got it!" she poked his chest. "You will think of me first, you will come back to me _every_ time. So help me, God, if you don't I _will_ divorce you. And not just you I will divorce Celes, Harry, and John. I will take Sune up on his desire and we will live together away from you all. He is the only one that can block you all from finding me and take my powers."

Lee was in shock, he wasn't sure what he said to set her off. "I... Roman, I'm sorry." it was the only thing he could think of saying. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. when she fought against him he held her tighter, the old Lee stepping forward and taking over. He had to be what Roman needed or she really was going to leave. He held her tighter and buried his face into her hair. "I am so sorry. I am really, really sorry." he lifted her chin and kissed her. He looked down into her eyes and brushed her tears away. "I'm your Lee. I will always worry and look after you. You are my wife. My first wife." he smiled down at her. "I will seduce you. I shall wine and dine you. that's what you want. to feel appreciated. I'm gonna make you feel special again, like how a woman she be treated." he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her a couple of times then smiled. "That was some way to gain my attention." He teased.

Roman blushed and looked away, "Sorry, I just... I just wanted Lee. The boy I fell in love with... and Aleman. There had been a couple of times he had came out and I really enjoyed his company as well." she blushed a little more as she smoothed out his shirt over his chest.

Lee smiled, "You like Alemana?"

"I do. I remember the last time he made love to me. I enjoyed it." she whispered.

He smiled, "Your birthday party those years ago." he gave a moan that was both him and Alamana.

Roman shivered as she played with a button on his shirt. She peaked up at him and shivered again. "Yes." she whispered.

He moaned again and leaned down. He kissed her again. "I can make love to you again." Alamana whispered. "I'll do anything you want."

She smiled and blushed more.

"Even if you want me to paint your little toenails."

She giggled and continued to play with his button. "I like when you do that." she whispered.

"Good, we can start with that tonight." he kissed her and gave a moan. He missed her. He missed her as Alamana and as Lee. He held her tighter and wanted to just have her. He wanted to take over all her attention, and now that he had only her for the next two weeks, there was nothing to stop him from having all her attention. He was going to be himself and make sure she had such a great time that they would make it a plan to leave every year. He moaned again and slowly broke their kiss. "Now, is there anything else you want to tell me before we start this two week honeymoon?"

"I want dates. I want to go dancing, eat dinner, and spend as much time with you. We... I..." she blushed again as her lips continued to tingle.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want to go wherever you go." She whispered. "I want to be connected to you at all times."

Lee smiled as he picked her up, "Chain together lovers. I like that." he chuckled and walked back to the little kitchen. "I have a special chain for that as well. This one I have been working on since the first chain I made you. I know Celes and I have been working on a chain collection but this is for you. I made it with you in mind. I didn't want anyone but me working on it." he sat her down on the counter. he waved a hand and a long necklace box appeared. He opened it and a small gold chain laid inside. It was weaved with rubies and amethysts. "It looks dainty but its strong. "I've had it tested."

Roman smiled and and lightly touched it. "Its so beautiful." she whispered.

He smiled as he took it out and wrapped it around her wrist. It magically connected then it wrapped around his wrist. "When its done, we simply say 'Mischief manage.', but we have to say it together."

Roman smiled and giggled. She raised her hand and watched it elongate. "I love it."

"Good, cause you are mine. All mine." he kissed her with a moan. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for... for blowing up like that. I... I just... I just needed you to understand and I needed to know that you are here for me." she went back to playing with his button on his shirt. "I love you Lee Jordan. I love you so much that there are days I just want to be selfish and keep you to myself. I want to spend time with only you."

Lee held her hands and kissed each of her knuckles then her fingertips. "I'll tell you what. Whenever you need Lee time, I want you to go to your workroom and blast a song for me. So when I hear it I will know you need me."

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Good, I want you to play Put That Woman First by Jaheim. I know you have it."

"I do."

"Good, you play it loud enough so that I may hear it. Then we will do anything and everything you want." he kissed her fingertips again. "But for now, allow me to take care of you. Allow me to feed you, bath you, and dress you."

She smiled, "You are going to dress me?"

"Yes, I shall dress you. This week, you are my prisoner. You get one hour of yard time and then we stay inside cuddling by the fire. Then next week, we go to our flat. I have two surprises for you there."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Not telling." he kissed her again. "Now, let's open a bottle of wine and make something to eat."

"I was gonna make beef stew. it seemed like the perfect weather for it. Oh, and bread." she hopped off the counter and checked her dough.

"Then I shall finish the stew. I like it thick with brown gravy."

"Oh, good. then we can really dip the bread in it." she kneaded the dough again and set it to rise for the second time. Then she resumed her spot on the counter. "Lee, why haven't you opened your restaurant?"

He paused and looked up at her then sighed. "Because, I don't want one. I mean, I enjoy cooking, but I enjoy teaching. I really do. I would like a restaurant but I want it all mine... a cafe, though. I don't want any sweets yet and Celes wants to be apart of it. I'm not ready for that, yet."

"I understand. You want to do this on your time and in your own way. One your own dime."

Lee nodded. "I do. I really do. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm also selfish too. I don't want to share with anyone else my skills you taught me. Its a gift. You gave me this gift to keep my mind occupied while you were gone. I actually cook for you. Yes, the others make request, some more so than others, but I cook for you. To Celes everything is yummy. But for you you let me know what's good and what needs work." he leaned closer so that his face was pressed to her neck. He kissed it and placed a small hickey on her. "Your moans tell me how good it really is, especially when when your words fail you. God, I love the sounds of your moans. I know they drive the others crazy and they make them want to have you right there on the table, but for me, its the highest praise you can give me. It makes me want to make and create more so I can hear that sweet voice of yours. And that look on your face, of pure bliss." he moaned and kissed her neck again.

Roman's body heated and jerked with arousal. He was just talking about food and how he enjoyed her reaction but yet his voice was so... arousing. It was as if he had touched her and was slowly bringing her to boil. "Candy... man..." she breathed. "God, your voice is like... velvet chocolate that brushes over my skin. Its like sex. smooth sex. Just me and a soft material that makes love to my body."

Lee chuckled and kissed her neck. "Good." he kissed her.

Roman giggled, "I should call you Candy Daddy."

He moaned and shivered. He looked at her heatedly. "Say it again." he growled.

She sobered and watched him. Her eyes widen as he stepped between her legs. He caged her in as he placed his hands on either side of her.

He rubbed his nose against hers and brushed his lips against hers. "Please, say it." he whispered against her lips.

Roman gave a whimpering moan. she wanted him to touch her. She felt like she was stuck. Lee wouldn't touch her, he had only kissed her and used his words to touch her. She scooted closer to the edge and press her chest into him. "I... I... called you Candy Daddy."

Lee moaned as he kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. He moaned again as he pressed into her and sucked on her tongue.

Roman moaned and shivered. She felt her body heat up and felt his magic brush over her body. She whimpered a moan and spread her legs so he could fit perfectly to her.

Lee panted as he broke their kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers. "God, yes." he shivered and wanted to kiss her again. He couldn't get enough of kissing her. It was intoxicating, like the wine he always drank. her lips were warm, red, and moist enough to keep drinking from them. Then to top it off she was so responsive. She always had been, ever since he could remember. He pressed his lips to hers and gently started to suck on her lower lip. He ran his tongue over it and gave a moan. "My lip." he told her. "You always bite that lip and it drives me crazy."

She gave a little smile. "Does it really?" she asked. Her lips tingled. She wanted to keep kissing him. God, she wanted to touch him and have him touch her.

Lee smiled, "Yes. It really does. It always have and it always will. I'm sorry, my love." he told her and kissed her again. "I have stopped telling you as much. I shouldn't have. I just thought if I did Celes would stop her lip biting. She says she always bit her lower lip but I don't remember her ever doing so until I was chasing after her and you." he kissed her again. He thought of a do over he wanted to do and smiled. "We need to get you fed." he moaned and shivered again. "God, I love when you call me daddy."

She smiled and shivered, she loved the sound of his voice when he was aroused but was keeping himself in control. It took on an undertone of a growl. "I enjoy calling you that." she sighed as his body heat left her.

"Good." he leaned over and kissed her again. He went back to the stove and turned it on. "I think your bread is done rising."

Roman hopped of the counter and looked at the bread. she buttered a pan and placed the dough into it then she placed it into the over. She gave a squeal and stood straight when Lee brushed against her and pinched her ass. "Lee!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She didn't know what to do. the buys never goosed her before. The occasionally smacked her ass but never... "Lee!"

"What?" he smiled. "The great Roman is speechless. I must take a picture of this.

"Oh!" Roman picked up a carrot chunk and threw it at him.

He laughed and caught it easily in his mouth. "Mmm, carrots are good." he teased.

"You butt monkey!" she threw some more carrots at him.

Lee laughed as he tried to blocked the on fire of carrots. Then he smiled as an idea entered his head. "Stop. Stop. STOP!" He barked at her. He smirked when she flinched and looked at him. "Now, I am the man of this house and of this marriage... wait, Ro, where are you going? Hey, come back here. The man is talking to you. I am not going to take your disobedience any longer. I'm putting my foot down and that is final. Do you hear me?" Lee laughed and ducked when a snow ball came flying at him.

"I'll show you disobedience! You dare to raise your voice at me? You gonna put your foot down?" she threw another snow ball at him. "You butt monkey! The nerve of you!" she threw another snow ball.

"Okay Ro, I'm going to count to three. then I'm going to..." he trailed off when a snowball hit the back of his head. "Oh, that's it!" he shot to his feet and rushed to her.

Roman's eyes grew big and she squealed as she ran out the cabin. she screamed and laughed as she threw snow at him, not bothering to pack them into balls. She screamed when he popped in front of him. She slid to a stop and started to run the opposite direction. "You can't cheat like that!" she screamed.

Lee laughed as he chased after her. He pop in front of her when she would get too far away from him and have her running the opposite direction. Finally he caught her around her middle and spun her around.

Roman scream and laughed when they fell into the snow. "You crazy man." she laughed as she rolled and looked at him.

"I couldn't help it. I love the fire in you. so disobedient and _stubborn_. But I got you good this time."

She laughed, "Hey! you yelled at me." she pushed his shoulder. "So don't like you."

He chuckled and kissed her cold lips. "You love me, though."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, "I do. I really do." she shiver and giggled.

Lee stood up with her in his arms and walked back into the heated cabin. He sniffed the air and cursed. "Shit, I forgot the food." he sat her on the counter and checked on the stew. "Well, I got good news and bad news."

"W-w-what's the b-b-bad n-n-news?" she shivered.

"Bad news is that most of it is gone." he told her. "But the good news is that I can fix it up and we can have baked beef burgundy stew."

she nodded and rubbed her arms. "Y-y-yes-s-s-s."

"My poor baby." he kissed her shivering lips and quickly added the wine to the stew and some other things to it and placed it into the oven. "Okay, let's take a bath and warm you up." he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He waved a hand and the tub filled with hot water and flower petals. "Okay, let's undress the shivering Roman. This should teach you a lesson. Don't go running out in the snow in jeans, a turtleneck, and a sweater." he teased her.

"S-s-s-shut up-p-p." she shivered. "T-t-t-tell the t-t-truth, y-y-you j-j-j-jus-s-st want-t-t-ted to s-s-see my naught-t-t-ty bit-t-t-t."

Lee chuckled, "An elaborate ploy just to see your beautiful body?" he asked in mock shock. "I would never."

"L-l-l-lier." she held her arms to her breast as she shook. Once they were both undressed he picked her up and sat in the hot water with her. She gave a little hiss as the hot water engulfed her. She hissed again when Lee poured hot water over her shoulders and down her back.

"I know." he soothed. He rubbed her back and gently started to massage her shoulders down her back, allowing the hot water to warm her up and his hands to help. When she finally relaxed he leaned her head back and poured the water and flower petals combo into her hair.

Roman sighed a moan as she closed her eyes and leaned against Lee. "God, your fingers are like magic." she moaned again.

"I could say the same about you." he chuckled. After a thorough rinsing he learned back and held Roman to him. He allowed his hands to rub her arms and her upper chest.

Roman hummed softly as she played with the rose petals that floated in the water. She cupped handfuls of it and placed them on her head. She loved having petals in her bath. She brushed her lips with a soft rose petals as she collected moved. She gasped when Lee cupped her breast. "Dear, Sir! I believe those belong to me."

Lee chuckled,"You really think so? Because, as I recall, you named my male member Princess Rolee."

She giggled as she blushed. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do! Its not everyday that your wife calls you Princess Rolee."

Roman laughed. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "It feels like Princess Rolee wants to play." she giggled.

Lee gave a growl as he leaned forwards and kissed the back of her neck. "Teasing Wench." she nipped her shoulder and pulled her more to him. He nuzzled the side of her neck. "I love you Roman McTagger-Jordan." He smiled. "Mrs. Jordan."

She smiled up at him. "God, the first time I heard that I just… It made me smile so much. Because we had been through so much and then… then we finally married."

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Mrs. Jordan." He moaned.

Roman giggled and stood up, rose petals slid down her body as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her. "Mr. Jordan, I believe dinner is done."

He moaned as he watched her walk away. He didn't like her leaving but he sure enjoyed watching her walk away. After a few minutes he got out the bath and dried off. He still couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. After dressing he went and followed the sound of Roman humming. He smiled when he found her in the kitchen. "Come out good?"

"Oh, very good." She smiled as she ate a little. "And the bread also came out good." She winked at him.

"Well, then, lets take this into our sleeping area, shall we?" He set them on a tray and Roman followed him to the living room. He waved a hand and a pallet with furs appeared with some pillows and a blankets. He and Roman settled down for the night, talking and eating. He held her as she fell asleep. He still couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong… it was… it was really wrong." Feeling restless he had gotten up and sat on the couch. The only light was the firelight from the fireplace.

There was something wrong… something more than just Celes' insecurity affecting Ro. Ro was hiding something." He frowned and looked at Roman's markings on his arms. They were slowly coming back. He was able to do his magic without his wand. And because of that he was able to feel more of Ro's emotions. Right now it was just a little… sting. She was hurt and a little upset.

John had spent the rest of the day helping Celes, but he didn't do much more than that. Even when she had asked if he wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. He'd made an excuse and gone to his room. He went to sleep that night and projected himself into Ro's dreams. She was on a beach reveling in the warmth. He watched her for a bit and then walked over to her. "Roman." he said softly trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Roman looked up at him in shock. "What… what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up and nearly stood. "Is there something wrong with Belle? What happened?"

John sighed. "Belle is fine, she's sleeping with Celes in your room." he said sitting down heavily on the beach next to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Me? Well, right now, I'm sitting on a beach… sleeping. Why are you here?" She asked as she sat facing him. She didn't want to be too close to him, just in case he would try something.

"You are not calling off the wedding." he said. "You can't. Why are you doing this, so suddenly? And…" he growled and combed his fingers through his hair. "I love you, and I know you love me." he said to her searching her eyes and finding it there. "Please don't do this. It won't make anyone happy."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "I have to." She whispered. "You… You lover. God, I know you love her. I see it every time, but… I have to. In order to make her happy and to… have keep Lee. I have to give you up." She felt her tears and looked down at her knees.

"No." he growled at her and then reached out and pulled her into his lap. "No, I refuse to allow it. I allow way too much and I'm so damn soft. I fought way too God damn hard for you. No." he said holding her tightly. "We will find a way to make this all okay. Stop this, we are getting married even if I have to hog tie you and drag you down the isle."

"No!" She screamed as she tried to fight against his hold. "No, you… you don't… you don't understand." She finally sobbed. "Please. Please, just… if you love me the way you say, please just… let me go."

John's eyes filled with tears of his own. "But… I can't. I love you Roman. I want you, please don't do this. I can't let go." he said as the silent tears spilled down his cheeks. "Don't… don't do this… just… Ill fix it, just tell me what to do and Ill fix it, please just don't do this."

She shook her head as she shook her head. "You can't… you can't… You have to…" She finally stopped struggling and took a deep breath. She had to resolve her decision. "You can't fix this. You have to not marry me. You have to stay with Celes. This is how its suppose to be." She looked out to the ocean and made herself emotionless. "You belong to Celes. You know this and I know this. Like I said before, you should have given her the flowers and the shared the house. You are her husband." She finally looked up at him and her heart broke. "I'm sorry, but this is how its suppose to be. Don't come back to me in my dreams."

John let her go. Actually he sort of pushed her out of his lap and then stood. "This isnt going to make anyone happy." he said and then left her alone and woke up crying. That morning, he didn't speak to Celes unless he had to and avoided her advances and her attempts at any conversation outside of polite answers.


	25. Chapter 25

The next few days went by pretty well, Lee and Roman just had fun. He chased her around as she screamed running from him. One day they did go ice skating. That even turned into a chase, after Roman pushed him down by accident. However, most of their time was spent inside the cabin. Roman enjoyed her time. It was only at night when her guard was down that she would cling to Lee in her sleep. She murmured in her sleep and whimpered. It took Lee whispering in her ear to calm her down for the rest of the night.

Soon they were packing their things to go to their flat. Once there, Roman gasped. "What did you do?" She asked looking at the inside. "Its like… wow!"

Lee smiled brightly, "Do you like it? I made some changes, you know expanded a little. The old one had some… bad memories. So, I wanted to change it and make it new. This is _our_ flat."

Roman looked around and smiled brightly at him. "Our flat?" She asked and then she squealed and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and moaned. "Husband, I believe we have some rooms to use. Like that couch over there, God, it looks so comfy. Then there is a kitchen over there, that needs a little lovin, Oh, and lets not forget the bedroom and bath." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Lee moaned as he held her. "Oh, you want to try out every room, eh?" He kissed. "You going to keep calling me your candy daddy?" he gave her a growl.

She giggled and shivered, "Oh, I'll call you whatever you want. You are my Main Squeeze."

He paused and looked at her, "I am?"

"Of course you are!" She kissed his neck. "You are my Main Squeeze. God, I love squeezing you." she moaned.

Lee shivered, "You keep calling me that and I'll let you squeeze any part of me you want." He growled as she waved his hand and let her fall to the couch. "Now, you teasing wench. I've been through a week of being picked on and teased."

"Now, hold on a minute. I didn't pick on you." She said as she pointed her toe at him. " _You_ were the one that was picking on _me_. There is a difference. I don't take _any_ responsibility for the past week." She said as she crossed her arms.

Lee growled as he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. His tongue pushed past her lips and he taste her with all the possessiveness he could muster. "I shall keep getting you." he growled to her playfully.

Roman giggled, "Not unless you catch me." She popped out of his arms and took off running up the stairs. She hid behind the door of the closet and waited for Lee to enter the room. When he did she stayed quiet and tried not to giggled. She crouched down and watched him walk into the closet and then walked out. She quietly walked up behind him and jumped on his back. She giggled as he growled. He flipped her over onto the bed and she quickly rolled over before he could do anything else. She giggled again as she quickly jumped up on the bed. "Come on, come and get me." She told him.

He growled and crawled onto the bed. "You are so going down, both now and sexually." He told her.

She shivered and bounced on the bed. "I don't think so!" She sang teasingly.

He chuckled as he shot across the bed to grab her legs. He slid off the bed empty handed. He looked up and saw her bouncing on the bed still giggling. "Woman," he growled as he got back up and crawled back on the bed. He shot for her again but this time instead of going for her legs he jump up and grabbed ahold of her. He rolled them so that she was pinned under him. "Let's see you get out of this." He challenged.

She squealed as she thrust her body up and rolled him over so that he was under her. "I think I won."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." She giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. She moaned and pressed her body into him.

He moaned then he growled as he rolled them over and pinned her down. "Not this time." He gave a dark chuckled then tied her to the head board. He kissed her again as he ripped the the front of her shirt.

She gasped and shivered. "Lee!"

He smiled as he moaned and kissed between her breast. He licked at the bubbled part of her breast and sucked on it. He licked the valley between her breasts and sucked on the other. He nipped her skin and leaned up to look at them. Through the material he could see the harden nubs of her nipples. "You like it." He gave another growl as he grabbed the material of her shirt and ripped it further down the front of her. He kissed down to her navel. He dipped his tongue into her navel swirled his tongue around. When he pulled back he bit her ring and pulled it a bit. "God, I love this part of your body too." He moaned. "I'll be back for that."

She rolled her hips and moaned. "God…" She whispered. She shivered as he ripped her jeans, breaking the zipper as he did so. "Lee," She moaned. Her body heated up. She couldn't seem to say anything else. She actually did enjoy when he ripped her clothes off her. She watched as he he kissed down to her core and looked up at her.

Roman looked at him as she waited for him. She looked at Lee and knew it was Alemana she was looking at. She shivered and gave a whimpered. She bit her lower lip and fought against the need to roll her hips. "Please." She panted. When his mouth covered her core she gave a scream as she threw her head back.

Alemana growled against her core as stabbed his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He licked up to her clit and swirled it around. He pulled on her ring with his teeth and sucked on her clit. He went back to her core and thrust his tongue in and out of her.

"M-makuakane." She stuttered. She screamed again as she tried to pull her away. She gave another scream when he pulled her down closer to him. She rolled her hips and shook. She curled her hands into fist. She felt excitement explode into her stomach from her core. "M-makuakane..." she stuttered again.

Alemana growled again as he pressed more into her wanting his tongue to go deeper into her. He tasted her juices and moaned as he closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast and hard. He chuckled darkly as her body bucked wildly under him.

She screamed out her moans as she tried to pull away from him. Her toes curled and she pulled onto her bindings. She wanted to get away from him but at the same time she wanted more. She shivered hard as she felt her orgasme fill her along with that familiar pressure. She felt Alemana growl against her again as he pulled her down harder. Her thighs quaked and shivered. She threw her head back and screamed louder as she climaxed. She screamed again when her juices surged out of her and onto his face. Her whole body shook with the intensity of it and she moaned as her muscles in her thighs and legs contracted.

Alemana soaked up her juices. He licked the insides of her thighs and moaned as he sucked and nipped her skin. He kissed up to her naval and dipped his tongue inside. "You taste so good, Sotia mea. There is no other taste in the world like you." He licked up to her breast and paused. He licked her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth. He licked across to her other nipple and did the same.

Roman moaned as her whole body shivered and shook. "Please," she panted. "Please." Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. He set her body on fire and he was just fanning it and making it hotter. She wanted more, she needed more, and she needed him.

"Do you want me, Sotia mea?" he asked.

"Y-yes. God, yes." She told him.

"Then you shall have me." He told her and kissed her. He waved his hand and his clothes disappeared. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth he slipped into her core. He moaned at the feel of her hotness and the tightness. He kissed down to her chin and scraped his teeth against her skin. He hooked his arms under her knees and thrust hard and fast into her. He leaned up onto his knees and leaned his head back and moaned out loud.

"O-oh G-god!" she stuttered again. She rolled onto her head and screamed. She felt a quickly orgasm take her over and shake. "P-please… my hands…" she moaned as she arched her back. She felt her juices leak out between them. Her thighs were now covered in them. The strength of his body surging into hers was insane. She couldn't get enough of him but she wanted to touch him and scratch at him. She wanted to be wild with him.

"No, Sotia mea. You stay bound." He growled as he thrust harder and faster into her. He dug his fingers into her thighs and growled with every thrust. He looked down at her and moaned. Her sun kissed body started to glow, not only with love, lust, and power, but with a light that was shining from within. He wanted to wrap himself all over her and keep her to himself. He growled as he leaned down and kissed her hard. He nipped at her bottom lip and smoothed it out with his tongue. He surged his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her mouth.

Sweated beaded over their bodies and Roman moaned against his lips. She opened her mouth more to him and allowed him to dominate her mouth. She shivered and moaned again as she tried to move her hips with him. She felt his hands reposition onto her hips and helped her lift them to meet his thrust. She broke their kiss and screamed louder. She used her feet against the bed as leverage and thrust harder and faster against him. Her body shook with the need to come again. "ALEMANA!" she screamed.

He slipped a hand between them and pressed against her clit. She screamed louder as her core clamped onto him and milked him. She was climaxing hard and it sent him over the edge into his own orgasm. He roared out and shook as he pumped a few more times and spilt his seed into her.

Lee collapsed upon her and moaned as he rubbed against her. He waved his hand and her binds fell away. He kissed up her neck as she continued to jerk and shiver. He moaned again as he slid a hand under her ass and started to pump slowly into her.

Roman's moaned as her body jerked harder. She didn't know what he was doing to her body. She felt hot and in need. Her orgasm had seemed to blind her and make her deaf to everything around them. She felt his body rubbing against hers and she moaned again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. She felt his muscles roll as she slid her hands over his back. He was still moving and she was feeling another orgasm fill her. She didn't understand nor did she comprehend that she was moaning and meeting his slow thrust until her orgasm hit her. She heard Lee give another moan and felt him climax again. She moaned as she held him.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing they heard. They held each other and rub each other whenever they could move. When Roman began to shiver with cold, Lee rolled over and pulled the blanket over them. He slid his hands into Roman's hair and rubbed her head. When they were all out he ran his fingers through her hair until they both fell asleep.

Lee woke up before Roman and smiled. She laid on top of him, in a peaceful sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair again and sighed. He kissed her and ran his fingers down the side of her nude body. He felt her shiver and shift a little. He smiled as he did again and then ran his fingers up her back.

Roman arched her back. "Lee…" She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up." He smiled.

She giggled again and adjusted so she was looking up at him. She smiled and kissed his chest. She laid her ear over his heart and sighed as she heard the his steady beat of his heart.

Lee lifted a lock of her dark hair and pressed it to his lips. "What did you call me this afternoon?" He asked.

"When?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

"This afternoon when me and you were in the throes of passion." he said dramatically.

Roman giggled. "Makuakane." She smiled.

"Mauakane." he repeated. He smiled. "What does it mean?"

"I'll never tell." She sang as she sat up on her knees.

Lee laughed. He took in the sight of her and moaned.

She smiled and then looked down. "Oh, look, Princess Rolee is waking up." She giggled.

He growled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto her. "You teasing wench." He growled against her neck.

Roman shivered and laughed. "You like, when I tease you."

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Go out with me. We will go out and have dinner, and do some dancing."

"Dancing? We are going dancing? Oh, I like dancing with you." She giggled and placed little kisses on his lips. "I would love too."

Lee smiled, "Then lets go." He moaned and kissed her again. "Teasing wench." he chuckled.

She giggled and rolled him over. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower and change.

After teasing her some more, Lee also showered and changed. They went out to the same night club he usually took her when they were in the U.K. It was a jazzy type of club. Dim blue lights, little candles on the table, a band that played smooth R&B, jazz, or blues. It was one of his favorite spots. He was always excited to take Ro to the club. They would eat and then dance the night away. He loved the feel of her in his arm, and loved how she followed his lead so easily.

Roman smiled as Lee spun her out and then spun her back in. She giggled and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She was enjoying her time with Lee. She had missed him. She had miss him so much.

"Roman, when did you grow up?" He asked her.

"Somewhere between now and after I married you." She giggled.

"You know, you are a very beautiful woman. In school you had this nice little shap that any teenage boy wouldn't mind exploring, but now?" He moaned and closed his eyes as if savoring the image of her. "Now, you are this woman. a beautiful, curvy woman, that any man would dream of touching." He moaned again and pressed closer to her.

Roman smiled. "Well, my hips did get wider, and I did get taller, Oh, and I can totally wear the hell out of some heels. I love my shoes." She giggled.

"And you are such a tease, but I love it." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, Lee Jordan."

"Remember how, I said, I can't find a flower that suits you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have. And I think you will love it." He waved a hand and a deep red dahlia appeared. "For you my love. Its classy and beautiful, but yet it has a haunting look to it. And all at the same time, its exotic."

Roman smiled as she took the flower. "I love it. I really love it." She giggled and kissed him. She held it and smiled. "I have a flower."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on, love, let me make love to you." He told her. "The right way." They make their way back to their flat and he carried her up to their room. "You better prepare yourself." told her as he pulled her shirt over his head. "This is going to be an all nighter."

Roman giggled, "You think you still have it in you?" She teased.

He kissed down her neck as his hands cupped her breast. He heard her moan as she rolled her hips. He held her down and looked up at her. "Oh, I still have it." he whispered and smiled up at her. "Tonight we are going slow. Tonight you are going to feel how much I love you." he kissed down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth.

Roman moaned as he kissed between her breast and then took her other nipple. His teeth scraped against it and she gasped. He kissed her down to her navel and dipped his tongue into it.

"As my memory serves me right, I did say I would come back to this." he whispered against her stomach. He dipped his tongue in and out of her navel. She rolled her body as she rubbed his head as she moaned. He licked around it and dipped it again.

Roman felt that strange erotic feeling as if he was actually in her. She gasped as she came. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him and he smiled up at her. He kissed her navel.

"You enjoy that, don't you?"

She nodded as she rubbed his head, "Do it again." she whispered.

"In due time, love. In due time." he kissed her pelvis and kissed her lower until he got to his core. "I seem to have a craving for more fruit." he whispered.

She gasped as she rubbed his head and bit her lower lip. Her body felt tingly and bubbly as if she was simmering on a low heat. With each stroke, flick, and jab of his tongue her body grew hotter. She rolled her hips as she pressed him closer to her. She wanted so desperately to release. She wanted him hard and fast but he would not relent. He kept his slow torturous pace. She gasped and shuddered her orgasm. Her body tingled as she rubbed her breast down to her stomach. She shivered as she enjoyed the after effect of what Lee had done to her.

Lee kissed her inner thighs, he kissed her knees, then he kissed her calves. He sat up on his knees. He took one of her feet and kissed it. He scrapped the the bottom of her foot with his teeth. He sucked her her toe and gently bit the side of her foot.

Roman giggled as she wiggled her toes. "That tickles." she whispered. He smiled down at her and gave her foot one last nip. "Want to know why I enjoy kissing and sucking on your toes?"

She shivered and nodded. "Yes, she breathed."

"Because you make them look pretty. I caught the act of us having sex in a mirror and I saw the beautiful way your legs was pulled up and your foot just arched so pretty with her toe pointed. I knew I needed to kiss you all over." He moaned against her foot. "You make sex look beautiful, and I love it."

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Do, I?"

"Yes, you do, you so do." He kissed a trail up her body. When he got to her lips he kissed her gently. His tongue swept into her mouth to taste her. He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He kissed her again and gently nipped her bottom lip. "I love everything about you. I love your personality. I love your spirit. I love your need to protect. Your need to love. Everything." he kissed her every time he gave her an excuse why he loved her. "Open our connection so I can show you how much I love you." he told her as he kissed her jaw line.

She did as he told her and gasped. She was overwhelmed with his feeling for her. More tears gathered in her eyes as she tightened around his neck as he kissed her. In that moment he felt her full power return to her. She sniffed as she kissed him. "I love you, Lee. God, I really love you."

He slowly filled her and she rolled onto her head and gasped out her orgasem. It was as if they were so synced with each other that their feelings filled her to a point it needed to be released. Her body shuddered as sharp spikes of pleasure plagued her.

"Look at me, Roman," He whispered. She opened her eyes and stared into his dark one. "I want you to see me. I want you to know who it is that is giving you your pleasure. I want you to know it is me that will always make you feel this. This unique love for you is me." he thrust and she climaxed again.

It was as if her body was celebrating in the fact that he still loved her and it didn't want to ever let go. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him tight. He slowly thrusted and savored the feel of her body. When he kissed her it wasn't just to taste her but to savor her taste.

He wanted this night to stay in his memory until the day he took his last breath. He also wanted to erase all of her doubts from her memory. He loved her, he loved her so much he didn't know what he would do without her. "My main squeeze." He whispered and smiled.

The gentle way he held her and moved caused her to cry out as another orgasm over her again. She held him tighter and didn't want to ever let go of him. For the night and the next few days… until she the rest of her life, he was hers and she wasn't going to let him go.

Lee picked up speed and gently scraped her neck with his teeth. He felt her orgasm again. If tonight was their last night he wanted to touch her and make it last all night. He flipped her into another position and took her from behind. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Roman fisted her hands into the sheets and screamed into the pillow. Her body jerked and spasmed. When she came down from yet another orgasm she found herself in another position with Lee rocking harder into her. All the wall he was just gentle.

When he changed her into another position he tried to kiss every inch of her skin. He couldn't get enough of her and no matter what position he put her in he always made sure she experienced the pleasures of it.

She didn't know how many positions Lee had put her in and how many orgasms she had. By the time she had found herself on her back she had another orgasm taking her over. She had dug her nails in Lee's back and scratched him down his back. Lee roared out his orgasm and collapsed upon her.

She moaned as her breathing finally became normal. Her body still jerked with the aftershock of so many orgasms. She felt so tired by yet so satisfied at the same time. She opened her eyes as Lee finally leaned up and looked down at her. Morning sunlight streamed into the window.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her. He brushed her hair out of his face and kissed her again.

Roman laughed and then moaned as a small orgasm rocked her.

He smiled and moaned with her as he felt her small release. He nuzzled her neck and sighed. He breathed in his scent and closed his eyes. He kissed her again and gently sucked on her lower lip again. They both moaned. "I love you." he rolled over as she clung to him. He gave a chuckle as he pulled a blanket over them.

She settled herself on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Lee."

He gave a moan as his fingers ran up and down her back. His eyes were closed as sleep started to take over him. He waved a hand and the windows closed to give them some darkness.

"I love you too." she whispered as she fell asleep.

He smiled as he fell asleep with her.

The rest of the week went by with them acting like teenagers. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. They would try to go out but they would only end up returning back to the flat soon after just to have each other. They even left in the middle of a movie just to get home and have each other some more.

Now that Ro's magic was completely back Lee was able to feel more of Roman's emotions. The closer they got to the end of the week the more she seemed to become nervous and agitated. He knew that their little honeymoon was coming to an end and they would have to face reality again. Not just reality but to continue living life with each other and their family. It was part of life and it was what made life interesting.

It was their last night together and tomorrow they would return back home. Lee sat outside the tub as Ro sat in the tub with rose petals flowing in the water. She played with the petals but she was distracted and her emotions were at war with each other.

"Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Would you honestly divorce me, Celes, and Harry?" Lee asked.

Roman stiffened. She looked at him and then looked back down at the flowers. "Maybe just Celes and Harry." She whispered.

"Why? Don't you love us?" he asked feeling hurt that she would and considering himself in the same category.

"I do, oh, God, I do. But… lately, I just… its not the same. I know our relationship has to grow but its not the same. "You don't come back to me, we haven't slept in _our_ bed. Its always me with Harry… or Celes, but even then Celes and I aren't in our bed. God, the whole last month I spent time with Celes good. Because I was able to finally have her attention, but… it had to be only us." she whispered. "Just like how it is with us now. God, I love our time we have spent with each other. I love you. I love each and every one of you." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "But it feels like I need to take you away in order to have this attention. If I don't then you all forget me… or, you don't think of me. You're so focused on Celes and her needs."

Lee's heart hurt. He wanted to stop her from talking about this, not to stifle her but to take her pain away. But he knew she needed to allow her to speak.

"John said he was going to redo our room but… to be honest, I don't think he did. I mean at Godric's Hollow. That's our home. I miss my bed. My bed that is yours."

"We do spend time in the group room, though."

She shook her head. "Its not the same. I don't get to spend time with you, and I rarely get time with John. He… he is more concerned about Celes and the kids. Yes, I know the kids take up a great deal of his time. They are supposed to but its hard. He… I know he loves me and I know he wants to marry me, but its not the same. With him, I'm so… he leaves. Sometimes he's not there."

"He was there when you were pregnant with Belle."

Roman shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He was there for Belle, but he spent most of his time watching Celes. Which I understand. He lives and breaths that woman, but the only time he wants me is if… is if I'm carrying a child, or if we are alone." She snorted. "That man has the same modus operandi. I yell and push him away, then he does his damnest to get me back, me and him are good for a while, then he disappears yet again. Its an endless circle with us. For the whole pregnancy he kept his distance of me unless I went to him to get Belle to stop kicking so hard or wanted to speak to Belle. I felt if I stayed any longer with him to talk to him or spend time with him, he would… find an excuse to leave."

"Okay… What about Harry?"

Roman sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I love Harry. I do, I really do, but there are times I feel like I spend too much time with him and he don't get enough time with Celes. I feel like if he stays too close to me he will forget that he is married to Celes. Its like they don't really have a marriage." She shrugged, "I love him, God knows, I love him but… if I divorce Celes, it means I have to divorce him as well." She frowned and looked up at Lee. "I feel like she is slowly taking over. I feel like… I feel like she is slowly taking you away from, she takes over John, but I understand that cause I have Sune now. But… its not fair." tears gathered in her eyes. "I… I want their love too. I want John to look at me like… I don't know. But… Lee."

Lee lifted her chin. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here. I'm sorry."

"You will always come back to me, right? You said you would always come back to me." She sniffed. "But you have been gone for so long. I miss you. I miss us. But… if you… if you want her more I understand and I'll set you free." She sob as she felt her heart break. She didn't want to let Lee go, but if it made him happy and it made Celes happy she would. "I have… I have Sune now… he will take care of me."

"No." He growled. "No, you are my wife! You… I love you, Roman. God, I love you. I love you so much. I just don't know how to express it. I will admit, I get carried away with what Celes wants but… I love you. I love you so much. And I'm a ass for not telling you. I have stopped doing the things I should have and I left you fall through the cracks, trusting Harry to catch you, but I should have seen it. I should have seen you. Please… oh, for the love of God, don't take my memories and leave again. I can't… I can't handle that."

Roman gave a water laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh." He told her and smiled. "But its true. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there with me. I love you. God, I love you so much. You are the first girl that I laid eyes on and knew I had to have you in my life. Your beautiful yellow eyes, tanned skin, dark hair. You reminded my of panther. So sleek, beautiful, and powerful at the same time."

Roman sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled down at her. "You are my main squeeze."

She giggled. "You are my main squeeze as well. I… I loved you before I knew I loved you."

"I know you did… well, now I do." He smiled and held her. "Don't… don't go away, okay? I love you. I need you. Don't leave, okay?"

Roman nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

"Now, as for John. You love him, right?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Then you should marry him, right?"

"No."

"Roman…"

"No, Celes needs him. I… I think its a fair trade. Him for you? If, I can have my proper share of you but have to give up John, then I shall. I'll… I'll ask him not to give me any of his babies either." She sniffed.

"Roman, look at you. You are heartbroken over that."

"Well," She sniffed. "Wouldn't you? I mean think about it, Lee. Everything I have done or tried to do Celes has taken over. She has claimed all the dance studios in the houses, even though I was the one that made the first one. I had it set up just the way I liked it. West side of the house, a little balcony to open the windows so that a breeze can flow through. You can even see the sun set. Mirrors on one call with the ballet bar for her. A little radio system to practice in. Now look at it? Its larger, it has a loft above it, it has showers connected to it, and… God she took over and didn't even ask me! Why do you think I practice more so at Rolesque then at home?"

"To be honest, I thought it was because you didn't want to be disturbed, or you wanted to see how it would look and feel on stage." He told her.

She shook her head. "Then every idea I have about you and the guys doing she takes it to a whole new level! Especially when it comes to you. She wants to take over. God, I look at you and I see one of the most sexiest men alive. Believe it or not you… you look like Lenny Kravitz. You just have a coolness about you that just… its o appealing and when you wear leather, God, its so awesome. But you know what? I can't even say that aloud, because Celes will add onto it, as a matter of fact she has! She wants you to sing a Lenny song so she can melt and just… jump you and have mindless, amazing sex with you. When I came up with leather night it was for you to sing a Lenny song but she just jumped in.

"I was working on a song for you as well." Lee told her. "I really was."

"Its not… Its not you. Its her. She is trying to take over. Its the fact that she said this first, like she is reading my thoughts and speaking them first for herself." She frowned as she started to feel her anger grow. "Every idea I come up with she has to go out and twist it around and try to make it her own! Make it _better_ than my idea. Then when I ask or try to do the same its was her thing first. It was her idea first! It makes me look like the fucking whiny selfish brat!" She growled as she frowned down at the petals in the water. "I made the dance studio, I pointed out you looked like Lenny Kravitz, Kama came to me first, and I made the garden first."

"Garden, what garden?" Lee asked, now confused.

"See!" she shrieked. "You and Celes, and Harry went to Hogwarts to teach. I was at Mama and Papa Weasley. I cleaned out Mama Weasley's garden. Took out the gnomes and everything. I planted green chilli, cause that is what Celes likes, I planted flowers, and other veggies. Then… its forgotten." She sighed. "Mama Weasley takes care of the garden now, but… but I was the first to make a garden."

Lee didn't know what to say. When she told him about the garden at the Burrow, he had forgotten. He really had forgotten all about it. "I'm sorry, Ro." He told her. He tipped her chin up. "I'm really sorry. When we get back we will have a talk. All of us. You, me, Harry, Celes, John, and Sune. We need to look at our relationship again. See what new rules we can put into effect."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Its no point. She will find a way to try and gain more of your attentions." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "If I can have more of you and give up John, then I shall. Besides, its already done."

Lee stiffened, "Roman," she said as he turned her to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Roman's mask finally fell and she started Ro sob. "I… I gave John everything back. Before we left, I gave him back his ring, flowers, and house key. I left him a note saying I'm calling off the wedding."

"Roman." He sighed and shook his head. "God, you are going to kill the man." He picked her up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He walked her up to their bedroom and sat her on his lap as he dried her. "Come on, I think its time to go home. We all need to talk and get things all straighten out." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as she cried. Despite the situation, deep down he was kind of pleased that she would chose him over John. But at the same time, it broke his heart that she was hurting. She so obviously loved John and it was tearing her apart to have to pick Lee over John.

He sighed as he dried her off and held her. "Don't cry, Ro. Please don't cry. We will fix this. I promise we will fix this. You won't lose me, you will have your balance, and Celes won't take over," He cupped her cheek and looked down at her. "You will marry John. It will be okay. Have a nice pretty dress, delicious food, because I'm totally cooking." He teased, "And we will have a party. Don't cry, it will be fixed."

"You promise?"

"I do. I really do." He kissed her gently. "Now, for now, calm down and don't worry about it. You'll leave it to me to fix it, right?" He smiled when she nodded, "Good, girl." He kissed her a few more times. With a wave of his hand she was dress in a nightgown and he laid her on the bed. He laid down with her and tried to figure something out to help cheer her up a little. "So, you really think I look like Lenny Kravitz?" He asked.

Roman gave a giggle as she blushed. She snuggled closer to him. "I do."

"So, when you saw him at Comic-Con you were seeing me?"

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Maybe just a little."

"So, wait, you told Celes he was a smooth, cool, sexy, sweet, rock n' roll god. So, in other words you are calling me a rock n' roll god. I like that. I really like that. Wait until I tell Harry this."

Roman laughed, "I didn't say that… I… may have thought it." She whispered. "But… maybe."

"Oh, I'm a rock n' roll god, its okay, you can tell me." He laughed as she rolled them over.

"I really enjoy when you perform. I do. Especially when you do Bruno Mars' songs. Cause you dance with the guys and… well, its really sexy and it just…" She sighed.

Lee smiled, "Well, then, I guess, I better keep doing so. Cuase you know, I'm a rock n' roll god and all."

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Lord, what have I created?"

"You have created a rock n' roll god!" He said and rolled them over as she squealed. "Let this rock n' roll god show you how he really rocks." He growled again her neck and then proceeded to show her multiple times that night.

Celes paced in Belle's nursery she was so frustrated with John, he didn't talk to her unless he had to and it was starting to bug her and hurt a little. She growled quietly and then walked out of the room and looked for John to figure out what was going on. She found him in the kitchen cooking lunch for the kids. She got up on a stool and looked at him. "I think we need to talk." she said trying to stay calm.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm cooking though." He told her as he covered the pan and lowered it. He went to the refrigerator and started to take out some other things.

Celes growled. "Well stop for a minute damn, you are mad at me and I want to know why." she said.

"Celes, I can't stop cooking or it will burn. Then I'll have to start over and I don't know if you met Hail and Damon, but they have a set schedule and don't like to be prolonged. And yes, I am mad at you."

"Why?" she asked getting off her stool. "Tell me why so I can fix it and have you stop being mad at me." she said walking over to him and touching forearm.

He pulled away from her. "If you want to fix it, then talk to Roman. She has it in her head that… God! She has called off the wedding. She gave back my the ring, the key to our house, and the leis my mother wore to her wedding. Ask me why. Go on, ask me why?"

Celes looked up at him scared of the answer now. "Why?" she whispered.

"She told me that in order to have Lee she is willing to give me up." He growled and waved a hand and her letter appeared. "Read for yourself."

Celes read the letter and then read it again as her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at John and then back down at the letter as her body started to shake. She dropped the letter. "I'm sorry." she whispered, knowing it would never be enough and she turned and fled the kitchen. Her first instinct was to reach out to Roman and ask her why but they couldn't, so she did what came naturally and found a place to curl up and cry which turned into being her workroom.

Celes didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She pulled her aching body up from the ball position and opened the door rubbing her sore eyes. She was expecting Harry but instead stood her daughter. "Jude?" she asked.

"Mama… Elisha took Val, he's gone." she whispered.

Celes took in her daughter and noted the puffy eyes and paleness and immediately went into Mama Bear mode. "Jude, baby tell me what happened."

"I woke up alone, there was a note." she held it up all it said was I'm sorry we have to take him. "He… he's gone." she sounded so broken.

Celes' heart broke and her anger flared at the same time. She pulled Jude into a hug and an idea started to form in her head. She pulled back from Jude. "Baby, go get some clothes. Pack light."

"What, why?" she asked.

"We are going to those damn mountains and we are getting that boy back." Celes nodded as her mind, which had been fogged with emotions, started to clear as she started to plan it all out. An hour later she and Jude left the house. Celes left a note on the island, after sneaking into the room to be sure no one was there, and they got to the Mountains just as a thin layer of powder started to form.

Celes held onto her daughters hand and led her up to the large castle that protruded out of the side of the Mountain. She was expecting it to be harder but when they approached the gate, the guard there was actually expecting… well Jude. The two were led to Carpathian court and before Elisha who sat at the head of the room. He was clad in all black with a few blue gems on the clasps of his cape.

"Val!" Jude said when she saw him.

Val put his hand up and and shook his head.

Jude stopped herself going to him mid step and nearly fell over.

Celes caught her daughter and lifted herself to her full five foot height and looked at Elisha in the eyes. "Why have you taken my daughters lifemate from her."

Elisha's eyes did not waver or blink. "He is an adult of our people. He has a week of trials, then his lifemate was to follow on. Did Andrew not explain?" he asked.

"Andrew? You left a note." Jude said holding it up.

"Awe… I see the bottom ripped off, the last line states to seek out Andrew." he sighed. "Well since you are both here, stay. It is an honor I assure you to be witness to such a thing." he said.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat but looked between Val and her daughter and knew she would have to stay. "Fine."

"Excellent, please go change. Elsa will show you to a room." he said indicating the woman standing behind them.

Celes felt Cecil push forward a bit as the threat of someone standing that close and him not detecting it sank in. "Thank you." Celes forced over Cecil's increasing annoyance.

Elisha inclined his head.

Celes and Jude followed the Carpathian named Elsa and when they got to their room Celes shut the door and looked at her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"He's here, and I can stay. I'm fine. Don't you ever feel that way, even though you can't be in the same room with them but you know… they'll always be there?" she asked.

Celes smiled but didn't answer, as instructed by the severe Elsa, she and her daughter changed into something a little more 'high class' and headed back down to the court.

They had been there for two days when Celes found an opportunity to slip away from the lifestyle she was growing to really dislike. She stood in a darkened corridor watching her daughter and Val talk quietly. She shivered a little, she felt so cold and cut off in the Mountains. Shed felt the connection making a gradual return but she kept herself shielded with her Romanian magic not enough to be voice but enough to mask her location and feelings. She rubbed her arms and shivered again. A cloak was placed on her shoulders and she looked up in shock when she saw Elisha. "I was coming back in." she said softly.

"I'm sure you were, this lifestyle is disappointing?" he asked.

"Its boring." Celes said without thinking and then blushed.

"Awe, yes. I find it rather redundant and boring as well. I like every other time, but we are celebrating Valentin's manhood." he said.

Celes nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"You're welcome for providing you a place to hide." Elisha responded.

Celes looked up and gave him a sharp look and then sighed. "How did you know?"

"You have it written all over your face. You're running away." he said.

"No, i'm _staying_ away." she corrected.

"Same thing in your case, my dear." Elisha responded. "Why would you stay away?"

"Because all I do is destroy what I love. I think its the cost for having the abilities I have, I believe in love and I can fix people with it but I also break and hurt people… and I can't hold people." she added the last part quietly.

Elisha nodded not saying anything allowing to use him as a sounding board.

"I… I'm losing him." she whispered. "I hold his so close and so tightly because I'm afraid to lose him, to lose any of them except Roman and Harry… but those three they weren't mine first they are the last boys I'll ever love. But how can I know I'll be the last girl?" she asked.

"You have faith that you are, you belive in love, have faith in it that they will not stray from you." Elisha said. "You are their last love, I see it in John and Lee." he said.

Celes looked up at him as the pieces of her warped problems started to fall into place. All the things she did, said… her attitude her need to take over and just do what she thought was best, she really didn't think of what it was doing to Roman, or that it was pushing her out. Celes covered her mouth and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm pushing her out." she whispered. "Oh… I don't want to do that. I'm holding so tightly that i'm…" she slid against the wall and down it wrapping her arms around her knees. "Could you leave me alone?" she asked him.

"I can." Elisha said and then with a heavy sigh lowered the shield around the castle and then left Celes alone

Celes didn't return to the festivities, it was celebration night of her soon to be son in law but she didn't feel like celebrating, all she felt like doing was sleeping, so she pulled off her clothes and then crawled into the bed and passed out almost instantly.

Lee and Roman returned home. Roman held tightly to Lee's hand as she felt the strong mixture of emotions in the house. "We're home." Lee called out.

The first to appear was Hail. He came running out the kitchen crying. He threw himself onto Roman's legs, sobbing. "Mummy."

"Hail." Roman pick him up and held him tightly. "What's going on? Baby, why are you crying, please tell me."

"Hearts and Judy are gone!" He cried. "I can't find them, and mama is gone. Papa…" He cried harder and buried his face into her neck.

Roman frowned and looked around. She spread out her powers and found everyone but those three. She walked into the kitchen where John stood, trying to calm down the other kids. "What happened?" She growled at him.

John looked at her and wanted to kiss her. He sighed and pushed Celes' hurriedly scribbled note to her. "I told you no one would be happy. She ran away."

"The hell she did!" She growled. She looked down at the letter and grew even more angrier. "Come on, kids, we are going to the mountains. Obviously, the only adults in the house is me. You want mama, Val and Jude, right? Lets go."

"Roman, we need to…"

"No, Lee. the kids are distraught. My son is crying, and once more, Celes has made it about her wanting attention or running from an issue that John, I'm sure created for her. If he had done what I said we wouldn't be coming home to a house full of crying children!" She turned and walked out the kitchen with a line of kids following her. "Get Belle and the younger ones. Meet me at the mountain." She popped out with a majority of the kid.

Lee sighed, "I'm sorry, mate. If I knew… we would have been back sooner. She barely told me last night."

John gave him a sharp look. "All this just means you finally get what you want, Mr. Monogamy." he snapped and then he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, its not your fault. Let go before Roman tries to kill Celes."

"She loves you, and she don't want _all_ of me. She wants her portion." Lee told him. He sighed. "Its all our faults for not seeing it. Celes has been more demanding with wanting attention, and we have been giving it to her. Roman thinks that if she gives you up, Celes will be happy with having you all to herself, that she won't be so clingy to me." He placed a hand on his back. "We _are_ going to fix this, and you _are_ going to marry here. I give my word."

John nodded. "I hope so." he said and started out the to get Belle. He and Lee gathered the young kids and then popped out to the mountains as well.

Roman tracked Celes the best way she could. She was so pissed that Celes Voided herself out. The only way to really track her was through her soul. She had all her power back and she was going to bend it to her will. She propped herself and the kids to the castle. She marched right up the other opening gates. She didn't bother talking to any of the disapproving looks she got from the male Carpathians. She had expected to see less people but a party was not one of them. As she walked inside the music stopped and then there was eyes all on her and the kids.

"Mikhail?" came Val's voice from the crowd and then he emerged dressed in an edwardian style suit with tails.

"Finally remembered something?" Roman snapped. "Or wait." She turned and looked at Elisha. "This was your doing. You have your nerve. You know, I know he is your son, but _we_ are family. Just like how you protect _your_ people, _we_ protect our own. "I take it from all the celebration, this a coming of age?"

"What's that mum?" Hail whispered.

"It means, that Val's dad took Val to throw a birthday party and didn't invite us." She told him. "Isn't that right, Elisha."

Elisha stood slowly. "No, that is not right." when she went to say something he simply stopped her voice. "I took my son for his trials, there was a miscommunication and… awe Jude, lovely." he said when she showed up next to Val holding her gown. "And so Celes and Jude came to get him, angry. I explained and Celes accepted that and then invited them to have the honor of watching his trials. This is two years overdue, and this party is not a birthday party its a celebration of his accomplishment. And the reason you were not invited is because Celes informed us that you and Alemana were on a honeymoon and I did not desire to interrupt it." he said to her and released her voice.

All of a sudden there was a power there grew stronger within Roman. She set Hail down. "Kids, go to Jude and Val." She said in another voice. She was so pissed off. She needed to calm herself down before she did something she knew, if she was level headed would be wrong. She counted and then went her magic out along with the new one and found Celes.

" _Get your ass out here, Cecil, or so help me, I will cut your life short!"_ Ruth growled to him.

Cecil roused Celes from her sleep and got her dressed and had her go out into the hall where Roman stood and Ruth emanated around her. He walked her forward. "Ruthie." he said with a pout. "I was sleeping."

An arm came shot out from Roman and pulled Cecil out of Celes and threw him across the room. She stepped out of Roman. She was tall, like Lee, with black hair, and white eyes. She wore a dark robe that flowed around her, and it reeked and screamed of death. She looked around at everyone there. Her fingers itched for a kill.

Roman took a deep breath. "So, being pissed activates death, good to know." She said sarcastically. "Elisha, a room please."

"The one Celes is in should be more than sufficient." he said mild amusement on his face.

She nodded and took Celes by her arm. "You two, come with me. We are _not_ doing this in front of the kids." She walked and half dragged Celes back to her room. Once everyone was inside she slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck!" she growled.

Ruth automatically jumped on Cecil and started fight.

"That's exactly my question. I came up here to figure out why my daughter came to me in tears because her mate _left_." Celes said. "I'm in no danger, I'm doing nothing reckless, these people protect us they don't hurt us." she said.

Cecil rolled Ruth onto her back and pinned her. "Calm down."

She screamed as she thrust her body up and and knocked him off her. She climbed back onto him. "You lier! You lier! God! You were to stay home and protect our daughter!" She screamed. "I get home and more than one child is upset. Did you bother to write back saying everything was fine? No!"

Roman pointed at Ruth as to imply the same question to Celes. "You couldn't do the same? Wait, I know why. John told you, didn't he? So you came up here at your first opportunity to running! God, Celes! You are being so unfair!" She screeched. She grabbed her by the wrist and and looked into her eyes. Roman's hurt and anger seeped into Celes. "You feel that? Feel the hurt of being left out? Feel the hurt of knowing the one woman that you love is clinging to your husband more than her own? _Needing_ attention? That's how I feel, the anger is my wanting to fight, but knowing that it won't do any good!" She let Celes go and pushed her away.

In most cases Celes would have stumbled, but she didn't. She would have cried, but she didn't. She had figured out hours before Roman showed up what she had been doing and even why. She stepped closer to Roman ignoring Cecil and Ruth. "I know." she said.

"God, I just…" She screamed again. The brokenness and sense of lost was gone from her. She was tired of crying she just… She picked up a glass bowl and threw it, then she picked up more things and started to throw it as well. Soon, she was in full destroy the room mode.

Celes didn't stop her, Cecil and Ruth stopped to watch. When Roman finally tired herself out Celes walked over to her on the floor and lifted her onto the bed and picked up her hands and started to heal the cuts on her hands ignoring her weak protests. "I know, I'm spoiled and selfish and quite frankly a God damn bloody terror." she said laughing a little. "I'm trying to push you out, but I shouldn't be because the reason I am has nothing to do with you at all." she ran a finger over a cut and it closed effortlessly. "I figured it out, I'm terrified that Lee, John, and even Sune will find another woman to love. And then I'll become this forgotten thing. I was second, and easier to replace… or at least my twisted little mind said I was. Elisha said that I have to have faith in the love I hold in such high regard and stop thinking about something. I am the last woman they will ever love." she said and ran her finger over another cut she paused and looked at Roman in the eyes. "And you, are the first woman they will ever love." she said and then went back to healing her hands. "I know I have hurt you with this and I'm sorry its taken me so long to get myself right… but I get it now… and I'm going to do better." she said and then summoned some of her salve and started rubbing it into one of Roman's hands. "And I'm going to draw from your jar until I'm blue in the face." she added.

Roman actually laughed at that last part. "Celes…" She sighed. "Of course you will the last." She shook her head. "Not the last that they fell in love with." She made Celes stop and lifted her chin. John fell in love with you first… So did Kama. Yes, Kama came after me in _lust_ not _love._ He didn't see _Roman_. He saw Pele. Then, I wasn't Pele. I was Roman. They actually fell in love with you first." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I love you Celes. And I have to get use to the fact that people are going to lust after me first. There will be no love first. The only boy to love me first was Lee and Fred… and Sune. But you have Harry loved you first, So did John, and myself. We loved you first."

Celes smiled and reached up and touched her face and then lifted her chin. "I love you first too. I loved you the minute I saw you. How could I not?" she asked. "And I know that now Roman that's what I'm trying to say I _know_ that I was being foolish and stupid and hurting you. And I'm going to fix it and make myself better. God, I just…" she kissed Roman then and sighed and pulled away . "I want to be yours and theirs and I want to be happy. And I mean that by saying you need to be happy for me to be truly happy. When we were alone in New Mexico I felt happy in a way I hasnt since we were in school. You were happy, and you really haven't been because of me. To be happy, you need to be." she kissed Roman again and then rested her forehead on hers.

Roman sniffed. "I… I… can I still marry John?" She whispered.

Celes hugged her tightly. "If you don't I'll kick your ass, and you know I stand a chance now." she said.

She laughed and hugged Celes. "God, Celes. I just… I love you. I really do. I want us to do more things. I want to be in _our_ bed as well. But, I need Lee too. I know he is your warrior, but he is the boy I grew up with and being out of touch from him just hurts. I love my room I share with him. I really do. God, I love Harry too, but… he isn't the boy I grew up with… fighting with and for. God, there are days I wish I could just ring Lee's neck for pretending to be gay and never correcting me."

Celes laughed and shook her head. "You're suppose to feel that way." she laughed again. "I mean come on, he's your husband, sometimes you want to rip him apart and other times you want to just kiss every inch of his sculpted body…" she sighed and smiled a little wistfully. "Need him Roman, I'm not going to stop you its not my place. I'm not the girl he's been in love with his entire life pretty much, the girl he would go to any length to be with and protect at the same time. The girl he pretended to be gay for so he wouldn't take advantage of her too soon." she shook her head. "That girl is you." she whispered to Roman. "And that girl will always be you."

Roman nodded and held Celes' hand. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She looked around the room. "I have half a mind to leave the room this way. Deserves Elisha righ. Taking Val from us and not properly explaining. Oh, poor Hail. When I got home he was so distraught. Yes, I shall leave the room like this. If this whole celebration thing was for Val, we should have been invited. The _whole_ family." She stood up and looked over at Ruthe and Cecil. She groaned. "Why? Why me? Why couldn't I be rebirth this time?"

Celes sighed. "Because, that's how it goes. I got a guy." she said.

"Hey!" Cecil said pushing Ruth back a bit but still holding her firmly on his lap.

"Its not so bad." she kissed Roman's cheek as she got up. "Come on, let them… do whatever they are going to do I needs to see my babies." she said.

Roman nodded and walked out with Celes. "I probably scared them. Poor things."

"It'll be okay, you are good now and they know you'd never hurt them." Celes said holding out her hand to Roman.

She took it and walked with her to the hall. Lee and John were there with the littler ones, but most of the kids were around Val and Jude questioning him about what happened, why he come here, why weren't they allowed to be here with him. The whole time Hail clung to Val's neck.

John watched Roman and Celes, trying to gage how they were. They didn't seem upset, although Roman's eyes were puffy. He rubbed Belle's back as she made a little gurgling noise.

Roman gasped and looked over to John. Her eyes were latched to Belle, "Did you hear her. Oh, my baby." She quickly walked over to John. "Oh, I can hear her now. You sweet little girl." she cooed at her and Belle giggled into the connection.

" _Silly, mummy. You look silly making faces."_ she giggled again.

Roman laughed as she cried at the same time. "I know, I know."

Celes smiled as she came up to them and rubbed Belle's head. "Hand her over, John, Roman needs our daughter."

John did as Celes asked and let Roman take Belle, but not before searching her eyes and he gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw what he wanted and had to turn away a minute to get control of himself.

Roman held Belle and gently rocked her. She looked over to John. " _I'm sorry."_ she told him.

" _I'm just going to… our honeymoon is just… oh, I am just… God, woman I love you."_ he finally sent her.

" _I love you too."_ she told him. She looked back down at Belle and smiled. "Oh, I love you too. I've waited two and half months to hear you and now I can." She placed little kisses all over her face.

" _Then I shall never stop talking!"_ She sang.

"Oh, now, I didn't say that."

Celes watched her and smiled. Belle was so beautiful and her personality was so big. It made her so proud. She bumped John's hip and then she nudged him three times. Then she looked up at Lee with a sheepish smile and nudged him three times too. The connection was back and with those nudges it flooded open for her and she flinched a little and her eyes filled with tears.

Lee sighed as he walked up to her. " _What's wrong?"_ He asked.

" _Nothing's wrong... Per say I can just feel you."_ She sent and covered her lips with her fingers as she smiled. " _Oh my God, I can feel you. And John and Sune and..."_ She looked up at Lee. "Harry." She said out loud and grinned still crying and sent Harry nudges and not even seconds later got three back. She squealed and did a little dance and giggled like a schoolgirl and then looked up at Lee. "Be you're upset I left without saying anything huh?" She asked.

" _You're damn right, I am."_ He sighed again. " _I want to shake the hell out of you. Why did you leave like that? YOu didn't even tell John, he could have came up here for her or with her. I just…"_ He sighed and shook his head. " _You worked things out with Roman?"_ he asked softer. He looked over to her and still found her cooing and talking to Belle.

Celes nodded when he looked back at her. " _Yes, I think we did. I know I figured out my thing and then totally groveled... Yeah I'm going to be jar dates till I die."_ She sent and smiled. " _But I don't care, she needs to be happy."_

He nodded then adjusted Chuck in his arms and wrapped an arm around her. " _I love, you know. I'm not going anywhere. We just… got to cool it for a while, yes?"_

Celes gave a smile and then pressed her face into his chest, hearing him say it made her feel even better. " _Yes, I think I'm going to overhaul my life. Stop dancing for a while, stay home with the kids. Be a mom."_ She smiled a little more and pulled away and looked at John wondering if he was still mad. He didn't look mad, but she worries. She's nearly lost him Roman he should be mad until he died.

"Go on, go talk to him." Lee said and nudged her. "Then we shall regroup." He kissed her then made is way to the mass of kids that were forgiving Val and Jude… except for Hail who still clung to Val. " _Are you busy, mate?_ " He asked Harry privately.

" _No, Sune and I are turning in for the night… this is good. I miss this."_ he sent back to Lee.

Lee smiled, " _Me too."_ he sighed. " _Well, lets see where should I start with this mess that seems to be clearing up? Ro tried to break off the wedding with John, as a matter of fact did so before me and her went on our trip. Finally, got that out of her last night. Came home to the kids crying and John trying to sooth them. Apparently Elisha had taken Val to finish his training and trials, Jude didn't get the message so she and Celes came to the mountain to hunt him down. All the while I guess John had tried to contact Ro and she told him she was giving him up for him because Celes would be happy, so Celes coming to the mountain was more of her running away, Hail was bawling his eyes out and you know how Ro is when her babies are crying, stormed up the mountain, interrupted the part, it looks like she and Celes worked something out… not sure, but that is where we stand now."_ he sighed. " _So, how was your day?"_

" _I'm going to ring that womans neck!"_ Harry sent. " _Okay we are coming, assignments over anyway."_ he sent.

" _We are still at Elisha, which woman you going to ring? Cause, I must say I'm quite fond of Ro's neck. Maybe you can shake her or something. As for Celes… I know I'll be shaking her as well… I like her neck too."_ he teased and sent a laugh.

" _Celes… not Roman, Roman was reacting on what Celes did. I knew there was something up when I left."_ he sent. And that was the last thing because Sune popped them right into the middle of the hall. Harry whipped around and marched towards Celes and looked at John. "I'll bring her back." he said and picked Celes up like she was a leaf and could be heard starting his triad as he left the hall with her.

Sune walked over to Roman. "Hey." he said and rubbed Belle's head. "You look good."

She smiled up at him. "I can say the same about you too." She leaned against him and sighed. "I missed you." She nuzzled his neck and kissed him. "How was your assignment?"

Sune smiled. "Good, bonded with Harry." He said and kissed her again and winced when he heard Harry's voice raise. "She is going to be in The doghouse a while." He said. "Happy to have your baby I see." He teased her lightly and kissed Belle's cheek.

Roman bit her lower lip as she looked over where Harry's voice was heard. "Yeah." She looked back up at Sune and smiled. "I can hear her now." She giggled and rubbed her nose to Belle's "I think we need to go home, now." she looked around the crowd of Carpathians and still saw their disapproving looks as well as felt their emotions. They were totally not wanted there. She gave a low growl as she caught the eyes of a few of them. "Yeah, time to go before I decide that I want to stay and piss these people off on purpose." She shook her head. " _Lee, its time to go."_

Lee nodded. "Come on." He told the kids. "You've seen Val and Jude, its time to go." He received groans from all the kids.

"I'm staying!" Hail said hugging Val tighter.

Val smiled at Hail and then turned to his father. "I'm going home with my family." he announced.

Elisha stood and nearly protested and then sighed. "Be with them." he said and then opened his arms to his son.

Val was startled by the sign of affection. He looked at Hail. "I'm going to go hug my dad. Stay right here you can see me I'll be right back okay?" he said to him softly. When Hail gave a little nod he handed him to Jude and stepped up to his father. The two shared an awkward hug at first that became a little tighter and then Val was back over and taking Hail. "Lets go home, yes?" he asked him.

Hail wrapped his arms around Val's leg.

Roman sighed as she and the rest of the adult gathered their kids. She gave Elisha a mischievous smile. Knowing he already knew what she did to the room and that she was leaving it that way. " _You know what you did."_ was all she thought, know he would pick up on it. Oh, yeah, she was back. Causing trouble and leaving a mess. "That's how we do it." She said to herself and smiled as they all popped home.

Harry growled a little and looked down at Celes again. "I need to tie you to a bed."

Celes smiled just a little. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like that." he said slightly frustrated.

"I do." she nodded. "I'm going to start dinner. I will be in the kitchen." she said following his rule to tell him everything she did from that point on. She walked away humming a little to herself.

"She's just…" he growled again and looked at Roman. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." Roman gave a little smile then shook her head. "How was your assignment?"

"Oh you know, easier with a guy who can disappear on command." he said and touched her hand.

"Hey!" Roman protested. "I can shield myself so that no one can see me, and I can walk through walls when I want." She looked down at his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I'm okay." she whispered. "I promise."

Harry nodded and smiled a little. "Good." he said and then looked at the kitchen and growled. "I may kill her." he said.

"You can't." She smiled. "You love her too much and so do I." She kissed his cheek and Belle gave a little scream. She looked down at Belle. "What's wrong?"

" _No, touchy of the mummy!"_ she told Harry. " _Or the mama! They are mine!"_

"Well, there you have it." Roman giggled.

Harry playfully growled at Belle and bopped her nose. "Brat." he said to her.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "She my pretty girl.

" _No, strangers are allowed to touch my mum or mama. So be gone with you stranger."_

"Stranger? Stranger? Me? I am not a stranger." Harry gasped and gave a pout. "I held you right after you were born little Ant." he said poking her belly.

" _Stranger danger! Stranger danger! He's touching me! Papa! He's touching me! Stranger danger!"_ She called out.

Roman giggled and enjoyed the little scene between her daughter and Harry.

"I am not…" Harry growled again and shook his head. "This is not over Ant, not at all." he said.

John looked up from Bree and Lana and shook his head. "Little Blu be nice." he said to her softly.

She giggled and then gave a yawn. " _Stranger Danger."_ She giggled and made her cooing noise.

Lee shook his head, "And it begins." He chuckled. "Come here, Blu Bell. Its sleepy time." He looked over to Jude and Val talking. He shook his head. She was nearly the age to marry… well, she was 17, she was actually an adult in the eyes of wizards. "I don't know, if I'll be ready." He said more to himself. "Okay, lets do some sleepy time." Lee cooed at her and kissed her little cheeks.

Roman smiled. "Oh, I got the terrarium. I'll have to work on that and then we can get the others all settled." She sighed and shook her head. "Death." She sighed again. She looked over to Jude and Val. "Uh, I'm sorry about ruining your party. I was just… I saw Hail and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Val turned and smiled as he sort of limped over to her as Hail was still attached to his leg and hugged her. "Its alright, I wanted to come home but he wouldn't let me." he said. "Its good now, I'm never leaving again."

She smiled and hugged him back. "God, I love you. You are just like one of my own." she told him. "I would do the same to all my kids I do for you. I would go through hell and high water just to find and rescue you. You also make our Jude happy and that is very important."

Val smiled. "Thank you." he said and then straightened and looked back at Jude. "She wants to go home."

"Yeah, while you guys were gone Mama built us a house." she said happily.

Roman smiled. "Awesome!" She looked down at Hail. "Come, on baby. Jude and Val need some private time. They will stay here, they promise."

Hail still had his little pout on his face as if he was going to burst into tears any moment. He looked up at Val and at Jude then he nodded. "Okay." He said and then climbed off Val's leg.

Val smiled. "Hey you can come over later and help set up your room in the house." he said to him.

"I get a room?" He asked. "Really?" He looked over to Jude to make sure its okay. Even though Val was older they all knew Jude was in charge.

Jude smiled and nodded. "Yep, we discussed it. We would like for you to have a room so that whenever you want to stay out there with us you just can. We can even make space for Kenze." she winked.

Hail ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Judy." He told her and beamed up at her.

"Jude…" Lana toed her shoe at the ground. "Can Ree-ree also come over with Hail? We would like to spend time with you as well."

Jude knelt down and her large dress went out around her. "You two are always welcome. With a little bit of magic we can make space for you too." she said.

Bree grinned and hugged her sister.

Lana smiled and hugged her as well.

Roman smiled as everyone started to go on there way. She looked over to John, and much like Lana, she toed at the ground. "Can… can we talk?" She asked him.

John looked at her. "Well I don't know, you pretty much crushed me Ro." he said teasing her slightly. "I may need to get your jar for me."

She flinched a little. "Sorry." whispered. She squared her shoulders and raised her head. "I would pull from it, only if you pulled from mine as well."

John raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" he asked her.

"You disappeared again." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "So, it was part of your actions that caused it, and if you really think about it, I shouldn't have to pull from your jar since it really was your fault." She tried hard not to smile.

John didn't fall for it. "Oh no, this time I did not disappear at all. You didn't want me around, which was fine cause you were pregnant. I didn't go anywhere though and you know it." he said.

Roman deflated. "Please… can we talk in private?" She asked.

John nodded. "Come on, I have something for you anyways." he said and took her hand and popped them into their room, which was completely done now. Hed taken a bit of romantic and mixed it with her darker tendencies and found a nice medium in the dark and light blues of the room, including a dark blue bedspread with her light blue blanket on top.

Roman looked around and wiped at her eyes. She touched the light blue blanket. "This is mine." She was the only thing she could say. She sniffed and looked around some more. "This… this is our room?"

"Yes, this is out room. A little you and a little me." he said walking up behind her. "Just how it should be." he turned her around and sat her down. "Now I have something else for you that will hang in this room." he said and walked over to the wall and pulled the large brown wrapped painting over to her. "Open it."

She gave a little frown and then carefully pulled the brown wrapped paper from the the large… painting. "Oh, wow!" she said. "Where did you get this?" She said holding up the painting. "That is really pretty."

John smiled and sat down next to her. "I did this, that's you." he said softly.

She looked at him and then looked back to the painting. "Me?" She asked. Then it clicked and she blushed. "This… this is why you paint after you and Celes have sex… or me and you?"

John nodded. "This is why I paint. This is what I see when you are completely open to me. This is the first time you ever did." he said and looked down at her. "Its the most beautiful thing."

She looked up at him and blushed hotter as she looked back at the painting. "I… its pretty… really pretty." She told him. "I… I don't know what to say." She smiled up at him. "Can you paint more and then I can hang them in Rolesque?" She asked and giggled when he saw his face look a little scandalized. She walked back over to the wall and hug it back up. She turned back to John. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. My head is just… its…"

John stood and cut her off by touching her lips. "Stop apologizing, I forgive you. You did what you thought you had to. I understand that." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, and I've been really angry these past weeks." he whispered.

"It was because of me. I'm really sorry. I love you too. I really do. It was eating me up inside, because I knew I had to come back and face you. I just…" She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry… I don't know where we stand in our relationship. I mean… I guess apart of me still sees you as John and the other half of you is Kama. I feel so, mixed. Am I marrying you or am I marrying Kama?"

"Haven't you learned anything Roman? Kama and I are the same. You love Hi'iaka because she is apart of Celes, yeah?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I know. I know this." She gave a growl and paced the room as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know this. I really do, but with you… It's harder because I know Kama… I play with Kama. He comes out more so with me. And…" She growled. "I'm just… God, I'm so stupid. I could have went to you at any time. Anytime that I was pregnant with Belle and I didn't. I don't know why… I just… I saw the longing in your eyes for Celes that I stepped back."

John sighed. "You silly woman, that's because you only looked at me when I was looking at her." he said softly and made her stop pacing. "I wanted you too. Ask Celes, she'll tell you."

Roman looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry again. I know you told me to stop apologizing, but I am anyways. I just… I was stuck in my head… which I don't do too well, but yeah. God, how does she do it? Being stuck in the head. I need to talk things out. Or just be blunt." She curled her hands into his shirt and shook him. "I'm so sorry!" She giggled.

John laughed and leaned down and kissed her and then they both got serious and he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss and moaned as their tongues touched and her taste burst onto his tongue.

She moaned as she now curled her her hands into his shirt for a different reason. She sucked on his tongue and moaned again as she pressed closer to him. Her body shivered and started to heat up. She gently pulled back and looked up at him. "I…" She breathed against his lip. "I… I really do love you."

John pulled back and looked into her eyes and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Roman." he said. "I really, really love you." he said and then turned and picked up a box. "This is yours." he said handing her box back to her of the things she tried to return.

She smiled as she took the box. She held it close as she looked down at it. It really did break her heart to return this back to him. She was happy to have them back. "I'll do whatever you want or pull from whatever jar you want." She whispered and looked up at him.

"Just marry me." he said. "Set a date with me and then marry me on that day."

She nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I… I picked a dress and we have our theme. Oh, and I picked the cake. That was the first thing I picked out."

"Oh? You picked the cake?" he asked pulling her over to their bed and getting up onto it with her. "What type of cake have you chosen?" he asked.

"Chocolate!" She giggled and sat on the bed still holding her box. "And it has a cheesecake filling. I saw it in a recipe online some time ago and knew that would be the wedding cake for us." She kicked her legs as she beamed at him.

"Well that sounds perfect." he said laughing. "I can't wait to eat that." he laid on his side and looked up at her and reached up and played with the end of her hair. "What colors do you want?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I want… like garden colors." She shrugged. "We did say the theme is A Midsummers Night Dream, so, what do you think?"

"How about... Dusty rose and moss green?" He asked her as he let one of her curls coil around his pointer finger.

"Oh, I like that. The guys in moss green, us girls in dusty rose. I can add a few of the little pink roses to my flowers." She giggled.

"Sounds good, you gonna wear a wreath or a veil?" he asked smiling at her he was enjoying having a part in planning the wedding. He really hadn't with Celes, not that he had minded that so much either but he liked being involved.

"I… I think I'll wear the wreath. Yes, that will go better. I didn't get to wear my mother's at my wedding with Lee's so, I'll do so with you, then like I said, at the reception, I'll wear your mother's." She gently pet the box she held. "I have a dress. I picked one out. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm sure now. It will go well with the theme."

John smiled. "That's the beauty of being the bride, you can wear whatever you'd like and no one can say a thing." he said with a wink and lifted the lid of the box and took out the ring. "Put it back on for me, please." he said softly.

She took the ring and slipped it back on to her ring finger. She had her other rings on her necklace. She smiled as she held it out and looked at it. "Its really pretty."

John smiled. "That's where it belongs." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles and the ring. He laid back down with his head in her lap. "More wedding talk." He said settling in for the conversation.

" _Dinner."_ Came Celes' voice through the connection to everyone. Where usually you heard a slight demand all you head was a gentle nudging.

John sighed and looked up at Roman. "I'm still not talking to her." He said and sat up. "But I know I probably should. You hungry?"

Roman ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. She leaned over and kissed him a couple of times. "You should talk to her. You need to… you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel, and give her a chance to make it up to you. You cannot ignore her long. You are her husband and that's not right… the whole not talking to her part."

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah..." He said and reached up and cupped her face and sighed. "Okay time to eat." He whispered.

She smiled down at him. "Oh, good, I wonder what she cooked. I'm starved!" She leaned down and kissed him then slid from under him. "Food time, food time, food time."

John chuckled and followed her downstairs.

"Oy! Hail you have share the veggie calzone!" Celes was saying as they walked in.

"Mine!" Hail said and then he licked the whole thing. "See?"

Roman covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Mikhail!" Celes said sternly. "What about Bryce?"

"He's little, he can have some of the inside."

"No! I want!" Bryce squealed loudly.

"Okay, okay, I got a solution." Roman grabbed a knife and sliced the calzone into half the long way. She separated it onto two plates including the inside. She folded Bryce's in half and left Hails in the long way from. "There you go. Eat up." She put the knife away. " _Doing it that way, tricks Hail into thinking he has more than half. Its long ways so he thinks he's getting more than half."_ she giggled.

Celes smile. She kissed Romans cheek in thanks. "We have anything you can imagine they take about ten minutes to bake. Make your own." She smiled. She went back over to help the younger kids. All the while she hummed lightly a song that was stuck in her head.

"Calzones." Roman nodded as she started to make hers, adding a little of this, a little of that, and some more of this, and some more of that." Sh folded it and then placed it in the oven to back. She grabbed some napkins and wiped Bryce's face. Then kissed the top of his head. She made a face a funny face at Jelly and poked Jazzy.

Celes watched her family eat dinner and smiled at how good it felt to just serve them. She rested her cheek on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Harry watch Celes and smiled slightly she looked calm and content. He reached out and poked her side and she squealed and he laughed a little. He shook his head and used his magic to pick on Roman.

" _You dare poke me?_ " She asked. " _This shall not end well."_ She teased and pulled on his ear using his magic self.

"Mum, can I got to the Rolesque with you the next time you go?" Danger asked.

"Uh, maybe you should ask your daddies." she told her.

"Dad, can I go? Please? Please, please, please, please? I want to see how it is when everyone is there. Not just family."

"Not yet Danger." He said.

"Oh, but… please! I'm already eleven! I'll be starting Hogwarts in September! Please, please, please!" She asked as she sat up on her knees and gave her best sad puppy look.

Harry smiled. "You have be as old as Jude first." He said.

"But I already started my period like, months ago. That means I'm a woman, right? So, that should give me some leeway." Danger said bluntly.

Lee coughed as choked on his food.

Roman smiled as she looked around and saw John's face looked just as scandalized as Lee was acting and coughing. She giggled a little. This was all Harry.

Harry faltered. "Well, uh, even when Jude got hers, she wasn't aloud until this year." He said.

Miles took a drink of his juice as he washed down the food lodged in his own throat and blushed.

She groaned and sat back on her chair. "Then what's the point of having it?" She grumbled. and stabbed at her calzone.

Roman smiled as she enjoyed the guys feeling uncomfortable about Danger's admission of her period.

"What's a period?" Lana asked. "And how do I get one?

Lee, again choked and coughed.

Harry groaned. "Danger!" He daisy

Celes smiled. "When you get to be a woman you bleed a little each month and can have babies. But you still have a ways to go." She said.

Bree grinned. "I want to have babies!"

"Denied. No babies for the little Bree." Lee said. "You are to stay little forever."

"You can't make Ree-ree stay little forever!" Lana frowned at Lee. "If she wants babies, then she can have as many babies as she wants!"

"Denied again. No, babies for her and you." Lee told them.

"Oy! You can't tell me I can't have babies! I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to find a way to have a baby now!"

"Whoh! Spicy Ramen calm down." Harry said getting up and going to her.

Bree pouted at her father. "I want a magic baby like Belle." She whispered.

"Its okay." Lana told her. "We will find a way to get you a magic baby, then dad will give me a baby!"

Roman fell out laughing, Lee and John both coughed and choked.

Celes smiled. "That's not how it works, Lana. One day I will tell you all about how Belle came to be." She assured her. "How about we finish eating and afterwards i have surprise dessert" she said to the room as a whole.

The room cheered. Roman smiled but couldn't stop giggling. GOd, she missed conversations like these. They entertained the hell out of her. Poor Lee and John were just… in this shock horror state. Harry had tried and handled the situations pretty well, but man, the things Lana and Bree said were just made of awesome. " _I think if you and I grew up together, we would have been the same way."_ She giggled to Celes.

Celes nodded. " _We sort of are now."_ She sent back with her own giggles.

Lee shook his head as he watched Lana and Bree conspiring to get what they want. It amazed him how much they were so much like Ro and Celes. Lana would stop at nothing to please Bree and Ro was the same with Celes. But that topic was the hardest to deal with. He was so glad that his daughter was more conservative and was embarrassed easily… then again, it also made it a little difficult to look her in the eye when she did ask about questions on the topic of sex. THey were so much alike too. After everyone finished eating he went around and gathered plates and started in on dishes.

"So, what is this surprise dessert you were talking about?" Ro asked Celes.

"Chocolate lava cake." She said.

"Oh! can I have mine in a milkshake with chocolate ice cream?" She moaned. "That was the best craving I had ever had and its even great when you aren't pregnant. Bring out the cake!" she demanded.

The rest of the kids followed Roman's lead and chanted, 'Bring out the cake' as a unit.

Celes laughed and got up and got out the large cake she stood at the counter cutting it humming her song again. She swayed a little to it and found bliss in the moment.

The kids continued to chant until they got their cake then they settled down and ate their cake. Roman giggled as she saw them all enjoy their cake. Again, the younger ones got it all over their faces. She enjoyed this part of being a mum. She wrapped her magic around the oldest child this time. She pulled Hail onto her lap and then licked his fais.

"MUM! MUM! STOP! MAPPY! MAPPY HELP!" He screeched and reached for John.

Roman laughed and continued to lick his face clean. "Mmm, you taste so good." She nipped his cheek and laughed.

"Mummy let us go!" Damon demanded as he tried to get away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" She told him and just because he spoke up first she went to him and licked his face. She squealed and squirm until she got him cleaned up. She caught Zoe easily and held her close. "Oh, my little baby girl. You can't go anywhere until you are cleaned up." She licked her and giggled.

"Everytime." Jude laughed and gave a shiver. She remembered the licking fondly though.

Celes leaned against the counter and watch Roman make her rounds laughing.

"Okay, Jelly, I'm warning you now, I am coming for you, so no freaking out." She said as she walked to Jellissa.

Jasmine reacted to that by wrapping her arms around her sister and shaking her head. "Nope." she said. "Kole says to leave our Jellissa alone."

"Oh, then I guess It will Be Jazzy and Kole that goes next." She scooped her up. "And you are so cute, yes you are!" She cooed and then licked her cheeks and giggled.

Jasmine gave a squeal and shook her head.

Jellissa laughed and watched. She picked up a napkin and cleaned her face.

Roman chuckled and set Jasmine down and kissed her cheek. She pouted when she saw Jelly. "Oh, You go first next time." She kissed Jelly's cheek and then picked Chuck up. "Hello Chuck." She giggled and turned away from Sune as he got up to get Chuck. She licked his cheeks and giggled.

Chuck didn't scream but made a sour look and reached out for Sune when he got closer. "Poppy!" he wiggled his fingers for him.

Sune smiled and took him and looked down at Roman and saw a smear of chocolate on her cheek and leaned down and licked it off.

"Ooh," Roman giggled. "I like that." She picked Bryce up and sat him on her lap. Her only child that enjoyed the attention she gave and didn't mind licking his cheeks clean. "See, this is how it should be done." She giggled as she licked and sucked on his cute little cheeks. She finally settled down and just held Bryce as she rocked him.

"Well, now that is done, I think its time for something else." Lee smiled as he dried his hands and smiled at Damon. "Bath time."

"NO!" Damon said as he shot to his feet on the chair and pointed at Lee. "NO!"

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes and yes! Come along Damon. Or, I have give you a five second head start."

Damon didn't even wait, he jumped down and took off running.

"One-one thousand." Lee said loudly receiving a squeal from Damon.

Vinny ran after them. "Hey!" she was heard yelling.

Celes smiled and finished cleaning up and then helped clean the rest of the kids. She got Belle for her bath last. It was in the newborn bason. She hummed as she prepared to clean her carrying her with one arm as she adjusted things so she could grab everything and keep a hand on her.

Roman smiled from the doorway. "You look so pretty."

Celes looked at her and smiled. "Yes, she does." she said. "You want to help?"

"I meant you, but yes, I would love to help." She giggled and walked in. "I love how you take care of the babies like you do. It makes me want to have that appeal too." She kissed Celes' cheek.

Celes blushed a little and looked at Roman. "You know you're good at this too." she whispered and then looked back down at Belle and hummed a little of her song and cupped water into her hand and up onto Belle who was starting to get drowsy.

"Oh, she is so cute and so pretty." She smiled and handed the baby soap to Celes. "I look at her and I just… I just want to squeal, hold her, and squeeze her, and just… I want her to know how much I love her. She is so gorgeous. We made a very pretty and cute baby."

"We did." Celes sighed. "She's everything right now Roman. You gave me the best gift, and she's right here thriving."

Roman smiled as she watched Celes. "I… I know you wanted to be pregnant… and you still do, and I know I can't replace that with anything, but I'm glad I can give you this gift." She smiled down at her. "I love you, and I will always try to give you want you want."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "Don't do it all the time okay, think about yourself sometimes. And you're right I do want to be pregnant but I can wait." she said and kissed her again. "Its time for you to be at the center." She went back to cleaning Belle. She washed her hair which was growing in thick like Roman's. She got the towel and made little cooing noises as she got her out to dry her.

Roman smiled as she followed Celes to the nursery. She helped hand her lotion and powders. She giggled as she went through Belle's clothes and took out a onesie with the feet. "Do we want ducks, bears, flowers, butterflies, or stars?" she asked.

"Butterflies, she's the Little Baby Girl." Celes giggled.

Roman smiled and picked out the little butterfly onesie. "My little cub is going to wear butterflies today." She giggled and handed Celes the onesie. She turned on the mobile so that i played the Antebellum Honey song for her."

Celes hummed with the song and rubbed Belle's belly until she fell asleep. Then she looked up at Roman and took her hand and walked from the nursery. She stopped in the hallway and pressed her face into Roman's neck. "I love you." she whispered.

Roman smiled and hugged her, "I love you too." She giggled and kissed her. She gave a little squeal and bounced on her toes. "We have a baby."

Celes giggled and hugged her tightly. "We do. Sometimes I look at her and I still don't believe it." she said and kissed Roman and made a little noise in her throat. "I missed you."

She smiled and kissed her. "I missed you too." She rubbed her nose against hers. "God, I love you. I really do." She hugged her tightly. She just wanted to hold Celes. It felt like forever since she just held her or hugged her.

"Ro, don't freak out but this time, I can't find Damon and Vinny." Lee said as he jogged up to them.

Roman looked at him and laughed. "That is because he is hiding in the last place you would look for him." She said as she reached her magic out to find the kids. "Our room."

Lee frowned. "The little shit." He growled and stalked over to their room. There was a set of screams, fumbling around then it went quiet as lee put up the silencing spell and carried Damon out, kicking and screaming, but no sound was coming out of him. Vinny followed Lee, also telling him off, but again, no sound was coming from her either. "I don't hear anything. So, it must mean its time for a bath." He said as he had Damon thrown over his shoulder, and then he bent down and scooped Vinny up and had her tucked under his arm. "John, I found them. Which one do you want?"

Roman giggled and shook her head as she caught the disapproving look on Vinny's face that looked just like Celes. "God, I can't believe how much she looks just like you."

Celes smiled. "She wanted to look like me, so she did." she giggled a little as John came up and took Vinny. "Do you want to watch a movie before you go to bed with Lee?"

"Yeah, we can do that." She giggled, "Oh, he is going to be soaken wet by the time he is done bathing Damon."

"Yep, maybe Dai will get away and come find me." Celes responded sounding a little worried. "My poor Dai, when he gets older I'm so letting him cheat sometimes."

Roman laughed, "When he get older and grows more into his powers, I'll be taking over."

"I know, I just miss it." she said wrapping her arms around Roman as they walked. They went into the media room and Celes put on a disney movie for them. She snuggled with Roman on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Roman rubbed her arm. "I'm good now. I had my fit, destroyed a room and we talked. We are good."

Celes nodded and curled up in her arms. "I missed being the girl at the end." she whispered. "Not that I wasn't okay with it, I just missed it." she said and her eyes drooped, Elisha had her up early that morning.

Roman nodded as she rubbed her arms and watched the movie. Celes was fast asleep when Lee and harry came in looking for them. She smiled up at him and told them shh. "Celes is sleeping." She whispered.

Lee smiled and sat down on the couch. "Elisha, sent Alamana a letter about the little mess you left." he teased.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." She told him. "As far as I know it could have been one of his guest that made a mess."

"Oh, so, the destroyed room, Celes was using, wasn't you? It must have been Celes then." Lee said as she crossed his arms and smiled. "The letter said that, although he didn't mind, his wife minded and would like payment."

"Oh, then you should let her know that _Elisha_ provoked it and he should cough up the money."

Alamana actually chuckled. "I thought as much, its what I told him in the letter I sent back."

"Good, cause, if he didn't take Val in the first place, which caused Jude to freak out, and gave Celes the open door to run, he wouldn't have had the interruption that he did. So, he provoked it, especially, since I found hail crying when we got back."

"So in other words, that way he learn?" Lee teased.

"Exactly. See, you are so smart."

Harry laughed and sat down on the other side. "Well at least all is good now." he picked up Celes' feet and put them in his lap. "Right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. She's good. We are good." She sighed as she rubbed her arm again. "Once she and john talk, they will be even better."

"Did you talk to him?" Lee asked her.

"I did. We are also good."

"Still a marriage to happen?"

"Yep. We are going to marry. Celes even said if I didn't she would kick my ass." She chuckled, "Love to see her try though."

"Oh," Lee smiled and looked over to Harry. "Did you hear my recent news?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I did not. I haven't got to spend a whole lot of time with my Buttercup." he teased.

He smiled. "I am known as a rock n' roll god." He told Harry and smiled.

Roman's face grew hot, however she kept her eyes on the movie and tried hard not to react.

"Are you now?" he looked at Roman and laughed. "Is this what our Roman says?"

"Oh, yes. She said I was a rock n' roll god, just like Lenny Kravitz, isn't that right?" he teased.

"I know not what you speak of. I think you make things up." She told him.

Harry laughed. "Well Rock n' roll god, maybe we should jam?" he said. "Then it'd be even hotter."

"Oh, yes. We should, I have it on good authority that Ro enjoys when we perform Bruno Mars… well, me that is."

"I said I enjoy when he performs A Bruno Mars song because he dances with the guys. I enjoy watching him dance to entice me. There is a difference."

"Oh, well, excuse me." Lee smiled.

Harry laughed a little louder.

Celes jerked awake. "No don't!" she yelled and sat up fast and hit her head on Roman's chin and yelped.

"Owie." Roman pouted and rubbed her chin. "What were you dreaming of?"

Celes gave a little whimper and shook her head. "Nothing, owe… I'm sorry."

Harry frowned. "You were asking somebody not to do something."

"Hey, talk to us, Cel. Are you okay?" Lee asked. He looked at Roman's chin and gave it a little kiss. He looked over to Cele with worry, "What were you dreaming?"

Celes sat up slowly and then shifted so she sat between Roman and Harry and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Just some dark figure…" she flinched a little. "Hurting me."

Harry frowned. "Why are you dreaming that?" he asked.

"Why do I dream anything?" she asked. "There is always a reason when they are that strong. Just not sure what it is yet." she shivered and shut her eyes but opened them again. "I think I'm going to go bake."

"Cel-bear, you are tired, I feel it, why don't you use the dream catcher. It will give you some rest until you are ready to really look into that dream."

Celes sighed and nodded. "Okay." she looked up at Harry. "Take me to bed." she whispered.

Harry got up and picked her up and started out.

"Wait! Hey, can we go on a double date soon." she asked Roman and Lee. "I miss doing that, like really doing that."

Lee looked at Roman and smiled then looked back at Harry and Celes, "Yes, we can do that. Plan it out and we will be there in are best dress." He smiled. "Maybe add some Bruno Mars to it, since I'm a rock n' roll god."

Roman hit Lee's chest. "Silence, you caveman, or Princess Rolee gets no attention!"

"Hey!" Lee protested.

Celes watched the two of them with a little smile on her lips. Then she pressed her face into Harry's chest and gripped it with her fist. "Bed." she said.

Harry sighed and walked her out of the room and up to their room. He laid her down and undressed her and then placed her dreamcatcher on her side. He got into bed with her and pulled her into his front. "Sleep, tomorrow will be better."

Celes smiled a little and shut her eyes. "Today was good, I missed you." she said rubbing his arm.

"I missed you too, Dove." he said and pressed his nose into her hair.

"Tomorrow I shall show you just how much." she giggled. "Spend the day in bed?"

"Part of it, I have paperwork in the afternoon." he said.

"Mmm, okay. Morning… oh and Ill make you breakfast.' she whispered as she started to drift.

"Sounds good." he kissed her ear as she fell asleep.

A few weeks went by and Roman became more active in her club. She had worked with the girls before her honeymoon with Lee and gave them a couple of dance routines to practice while she was gone. THe theme of the next big show was leather. She told the others to even dress in leather and give her a list of songs they wanted to perform. It was going to be somewhat of a concert with them singing and performing. Roman had been practicing with Harry and the band with all the songs. She had wanted to play the guitar for most of the set. She had even wanted the older kids to come and see what she really did at the club, so she had Molly and Arthur come by and babysit the kids while they slept. She told Rain, Noah, and James in charge of helping their grandparents.

"Oh, wow! Look!" Diamond said as she bounced on her toes. The club was packed as always and the base of the music pulsed through their bodies. "Where do we sit?" She asked Celes.

"Theres a table in the front near the stage." she said slipping off her coat and giving it to the check. She wore a little black leather mini skirt. She wore a white tank top that was split open in the back and showed off almost all of it. She had on black heels and her hair was in a high ponytail with a leather band holding it in place. "Go on."

Luke, Diamond, Jude and Val walked over to the table. Luke bobbed his head to the music. Lark, Evei, Nick, and Ski said they would be running a little late. So for now it was them four and the parents. "Hey, this place is really… kind of cool." He said looking around. "The waitresses are… wow, Di, we need to get you something like that." He said pointing to a waitress that was dressed in a leather corset, and black short shorts. The outfit was tight and left little to imagination, but yet left the imagination going.

Di blushed a little, "I… yeah." She said and smiled at Luke, liking the idea of dressing a little risque.

"Good evening!" The waitress said as she made it to the table. "Celes!" she squealed. "You're here too?" She hugged her.

Celes laughed. "Of course I'm here babe, its a night to remember. When Ro does a theme I gotta be here." she hugged her back. "Okay, drinks I want a scotch cause I'm feeling… like I need this and the kids…" she trailed off and looked at them, they were both seventeen and old enough. "Can order what they'd like."

"Only one drink then its sodas for them." Lee told the waitress as he walked over wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. He had been looking over what Lenny Kravitz wore and he wanted to make sure that he did right by him.

"But how are we supposed to know what we like?" Luke asked.

"When in doubt, go with something sweet." The waitress said and winked at him. She turned to Jude, "So, what would you like to try?" She asked as she smiled flirtatiously at her.

Jude blushed a little and looked at the little menu. "Can I have a strawberry margarita?" she asked.

"Okay." She turned to Val. "Tall, pale, and handsome?" she asked teasingly.

Val chuckled. "Red wine is good for me." he said.

"Hey make sure she gets a sugar rim, its better that way." Celes said winking at her daughter.

"Okay." She turned to Diamond, "What about you, sweets?"

Diamond also gave a little blush and then looked over the menu. She blushed even more when she found the one she wanted. "Uh… I'll have the Angel's Tit?"

The waitress smiled broadly, "God it. What about you, tall, red, and handsome?" She asked Luke.

Luke smiled, "I like her. I'll have a blue hawaiian."

"Awesome, Security, what about you?"

Lee chuckled, "I'll have my usual beer and then water. Got to keep an eye on this bunch."

"Coming right up. Oh, and the name is Angel if you need anything else." She winked at Diamond.

Diamond turned bright red.

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry about it, love. The name of the drink is an inside joke between her and Ro."

She nodded. "That's good to know."

Celes giggled she liked when the girls experienced new things. "So Lee what are you going to…" she trailed off when she actually looked at him and her jaw went slack. She blinked and crossed her legs. "Sing." she squeaked.

Lee smiled at her. "Two Lenny Kravitz songs. One for you and one for Ro. You like the outfit?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes blushed and nodded and made herself turn away, the self control she practiced with him was slipping. "Its good." she said softly and glanced at him. "You like mine?" she turned out so he could see it.

Harry walked up, hed been at the club since before it opened helping the guys. He wore dark brown leather pants and a black shirt. His jacket lay forgotten with the band. "Hey…" he looked at Celes. "Where did you get that shirt?" he asked.

"I've had it." she said. "Why you don't like it?" she teased.

"I wouldn't say that." he said running his finger under the strap of it.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You still look good." she whispered, she'd seen him before he left.

"Damn right I do." he said and kissed her.

John and Sune came walking to the table with the others. "Hey, did we miss anything?" He asked. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black button down shirt. He smiled, "So, who wants to show Sune around? He's never been here."

Celes smiled up at Sune. "I can, if he wants." she said.

"Lead away, little brat." He smiled.

"Angel!" John called over.

"Oh, the tall dark, and handsome." She giggled, "What can I get you Sean." She teased.

"Devil, I would like Jack."

"Okay, Sean." She quickly skipped away before he did anything.

"Why does she call you Sean?" Luke asked John.

"Because when your mum had the baby blues with Bryce I came here with her to help with the costumes with the girls. Have you seen Burlesque? Sean was the gay costume assistant." John growled.

Luke laughed. "Priceless!"

"Very priceless." Val laughed.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" Jude asked.

"We made it!" Lark said.

"Sorry, it was me I lost my earring…." Evie blushed.

"Its okay. Oh, you look good!" Diamond said.

Lee smiled at them. "Jude did you just ask what you are doing tonight?" he teased.

Jude looked at him. "Yes Daddy, I did. Are we sitting here and watching a show will there be dancing. All I was told was I was old enough to come to the club, so I should." she said and smiled up at him sweetly.

He smiled at her. "You are going to enjoy a show." He leaned in so that all the kids could hear them. "You all know that mum owns the club, right. Well, she wants to show you what she does here. What she really does. You all are old enough to finally know what she does and she wants to share it with you all. You've only seen the club on holidays, or when we threw parties for the family. Well, this is what the club is for."

Luke nodded as he looked around. "Well from the looks of it, it looks risque…" He trailed off and his head popped up as he really looked around and John's words sinked in. "She runs a burlesque lounge? Like on Burlesque?" He asked louder than he intended.

"Uh, that was loud." Jude noted to him.

"Eh, he's excited." Val said and poked him. "Huh?"

"Yeah! I mean Mum and I talked about everything but every time I tried to ask her what she did at the club she wouldn't tell me. So… I'm just caught off guard." He smiled.

"Okay, my young, soft, sweet virgins." Angel said as she caught their attentions. Strawberry margarita with sugar on the lips." She whispered in't Jude's ear. "Red wine for tall, pale, and silent." She smiled at Diamond. "My personal favorite, Angel's Tit." She winked at her. "Blue Hawaii, for Red. Beer for security, Jack for Sean, and Scotch for… Hey? Where's my favorite redhead?"

"Went to show the newest member around." Lee told her.

"Okay, well the scotch is for her."

"Thanks, Angel."

"No problem." She smiled. "Give me a moan, if you want more." She whispered in Jude's ear as she teased her and walked away.

"I think she likes you." Luke told Jude and smiled.

Jude blushed. "I've never thought about girls liking me." she whispered to him.

"I think its more of an act. She did call us virgins." Luke told her. "But you are pretty. Why wouldn't girls like you too?"

Jude smiled and bumped her shoulder to his. "Guys like you, I've seen it in school." she teased. "Di hated it."

"That's because I have mum's hawaiian charm. No one can resist the hawaiian love." He said smugly and then laughed.

Jude giggled. "You are so funny." she said and shook her head.

Val looked over at Di. "I think they are having a best friends moment we weren't invited to, do you feel left out?" he teased Luke and Jude.

"Oh, its really cold out here. Being left out in the cold. So mean." Di teased.

Luke chuckled, "Oh, I was just telling Jude I think the waitress like her. You better watch out, snuggle bear, Jude has options now." He teased.

Val smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure she does." he said. "Doesnt mean shes going to take them."

Jude blushed and went to say something else when a squeal filled the air and she looked around to see her mother beelining for the table Sune close behind.

Celes got to the table and hid behind John as Harry had disappeared back to the band. "He's putting ice on my bare back!" she said peeking around at Sune.

"Well, she left it open for me to tease her. What was I suppose to do. Now come here, brat. I want to see you grow as you jump high and squeal!" Sune said as he stalked towards her.

Celes shook her head. "No, every time you do I get goosebumps and my nipples get hard. No! Cause then you can see them through my shirt!"

"Oh, that is just the perk of doing what I do." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lee chuckled, "Sune, put the ice down. The show is going to start any moment." Just then the lights dimmed and the dance floor cleared as people went to their chairs or booths. Roman came walking out wearing black heels, leather pants, and a black button down shirt that was unbutton just under her breast. It was open enough to see she was wearing a silver chain that wrapped around her neck and dipped under her shirt.

For Lee he was sure it connected to her navel ring and her clit. He gave a little moan as he thought about it. " _You are cheating, Roman. You never wear a chain unless I put it on you."_

" _What makes you think its a chain?_ " She teased back. As she shifted a little the chain shifted to show that it was infact a necklace that just dipped low. " _Besides I know better. You and Celes are the chain masters. I wouldn't wear a chain to tease you… unless you put it on me or if I had Celes put it on me._ " She winked at him as she pushed her hair back. It was down and looked a little wild. "Good evening." She smiled. "Welcome to leather night. You will see the girls wearing leather." She giggled. She looked over to Celes and winked at her. " _Hey, hot mama, loved the top."_ She sent her magic self to her and kissed her neck and ran her fingers down her spine.

Celes, who was still standing next to John, moaned and shivered. " _God… you look amazing yourself… I want to lick between your breasts."_ she sat herself down and crossed her legs tightly watching Roman heatedly.

"I say we start this show off with a bang." She smiled as people laughed at her double meaning. "Tonight your music shall be provided by non other than our most awesome band and band manager." The spotlight went to Harry and the band as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Harry smiled and waved and shook his head waving it back to Roman.

Roman had her guitar strapped on. She smiled at everyone. "Lets get this party started!" The band started the first song and Roman started playing her guitar. She walked over to Harry and played with him for a bit. She smiled as she walked back to the mic. The curtain raised and her girls started to dance around her. They were dressed in short shorts, stockings under, black corset, and knee high boots. They rolled their hips to the beat.

Luke shivered as he felt a strong sexual energy fill the club. "Geeze." He said under his breath. He scooted closer to Diamond and draped an arm over the back of her chair.

"All the lonely nights, I spend alone. Never around to love me, you're always gone. 'Cause you're hanging out, breaking the rules. Oh, the man has come, looking for you." Roman sang. "You're a rebel now! Don't give a damn. Always carrying on with the gang. I'm trying to tell you, boy, it's a mistake. You won't realize 'til it's too late. Don't understand why you insist, n ways of living such a dangerous life. Time after time, you stay away, and I just know that you're telling me lies."

Jude shivered and watched sitting closer to Val. "Mum's sort of unfair."

Luke nodded but still couldn't keeps his eyes from the stage. It just… it had an appeal to it. He wasn't thinking of his mum in a sexual way but it was just the whole thing in itself.

"You know, I hear your mama's chocolate pie has the same effect." Sune told them.

Jude and Luke both looked at Celes for a minute, she was sitting there unassuming. "Never had it." she said to Sune.

"Yeah, well, the word is she can never finish it because the tension is too high between everyone." She shrugged and leaned back.

Luke frowned as he looked back at Celes. "Its like a whole underworld to our parents."

"Well we didn't always have kids." John pointed out.

"Besides, where do you think you guys came from?" Sune smiled.

"OH!"Luke said. "TMI! I don't need to know that!"

Diamond laughed and rubbed his back. "Its okay."

"Its like a scandal. I'd like to think we came from happy thoughts." Jude said.

Lee laughed. "That's cute. I like that one better. Next time Bree ask me where babies come from, I'll tell her from happy thoughts."

"Black cat, nine lives, short days, long nights. Living on the edge, not afraid to die. Heartbeat, real strong but not for long. Better watch your step or you're gonna die. Black cat… living' on the… Heartbeat... better watch your step…" Ro finished singing. She and the girls bowed and walked off the stage. Another group of girls went on stage for the next number. "No, the other corset, Scarlet." She told one of her girls. "Thank you, baby!" She laced a few more corsets and helped unlace corset.

"I got it, Mama Ro. Go see your babies." Diana told her.

Roman smiled, "Okay. Good Job girls." She walked and went the usual table they always had on reservation. "Hey peoples, how's it going?"

Sune walked up to her and kissed her with a moan. "That was good, does it get better as the night goes on?" he asked keeping her close with a hand in her lower back.

Roman smiled, "Oh, it does. Wait until I change." She teased and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I plan to tease you until you demand to use the little secret room I have in my office."

"Oh well, we shall see how well you do." he leaned down and licked the outside of her ear. "Just cause you're not pregnant doesn't mean I can't tease just as good or better, baby." he whispered and let his hands dance around her lower back.

"Oh, I know, but I have more control of my hormones now." She whispered back but shivered. She used her magic to rub over his body and cup his shaft. She gave him a moan and stepped away with a smile.

Sune shivered and chuckled as he sat down shaking his head a little.

Celes grinned. "That was sexy!" she said to her.

"Why, thank you." Roman smiled. "You should have seen my surprise when I found out Janet Jackson sang that song." She kissed her. "Still loving the shirt." She whispered.

Celes giggled. "No bra." she whispered. She hadn't moved a whole lot yet but she didn't wear a bra under it because it was easier than a funky half bra and then she was free to wear whatever piercing she wanted.

Roman smiled and moaned. "I like that." She kissed Lee and then looked at her kids. "How are you liking it?" She asked them. "You should have Seen Lark and Nick the first time they came here." she giggled.

Jude smiled. "Its… insane." she said. "And intoxicating."

Val chuckled. "Makes sense our first kiss was here now." he said in a light tease.

Roman smiled. "It was. I remembered."

"This is awesome though." Luke smiled. "I have always wondered but now, I know."

Diamond giggled, "Do you design all the costumes too?"

"Yes, Yes I do. I do the choreography. Sometimes Celes helps or she does a few number as well."

"Mama Ro, what would you like to drink?" Angel said slapping her ass.

Roman squealed and jumped. "I see you all met Angel." She shook her head. "I'll have ginger ale for now. Then later I'll have my crown."

"You got it babe. Want some more scotch, Red?" she asked Celes.

Celes smiled at her and nodded. "Works for me." she winked.

"What about my sweet, soft virgins?" She cooed at the kids.

"I'll have a ginger ale." Diamond said.

"Club soda for me." Luke added.

Angel nodded and rubbed her arm against Jude's. She leaned her head on her shoulder. "What about you, pretty girl?"

Jude blushed deeply. "Um…" she looked at her empty glass, she already felt it. "Another." she whispered.

Angel giggled. "How about some water with that as well. "What about you tall and silent?"

"Oh I think the one I had is enough." he said, he was hungry and not for food. He leaned back and looked at Luke and smiled a little.

"I shall return." Angel said and walked away.

"That's Angel, my little devil. She knows how to work the game here. My number one rule is to act available but never be available. She usually gets the first timers here and flirts with them, makes them both comfortable and uncomfortable." Ro kissed Jude's cheek.

Luke looked over to Val, " _Need something?"_ he asked.

" _Blood. I fasted the last week. I have another two days."_ he said nodding to Jude.

"Excuse us," Luke said as he got up. "We'll be right back."

"There is a room in my office." Roman told him. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Okay." Luke lead Val to the back and paused a second as he saw the girls. "Wow!" he said and climbed the stairs up to his mum's office. "I think Di needs a closet full of stuff like that." He smiled at Val as he closed the door and waved a hand and a case of Val's supply appeared. "So, two more days before you change Judy?"

Val nodded and picked up a bottle and looked at Luke. "You okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah… I mean. Yeah, I know she will be the same, right?" He asked.

"Exactly, she'll just have to supplement her diet sometimes…" he said. "And she'll… you know live longer and look like that…" he said referring to her youngness.

Luke nodded as he looked down at his hands. "It weird, you know. I've always known this was coming, but I feel like I'm going to lose her at the same time… I don't know, I'm just…" He sighed then took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders. "I just have to remember that she will be Jude out of everything else. Nothing will change. She will be who she is… funny, _annoying_ , and my partner in crime." He smiled.

Val smiled and finished off the bottle. "It'll be okay." he said pulling out a pack of gum and popping a piece in his mouth to combat the after smell of blood. "Come on, we are partying tonight." he said putting an arm over his shoulders.

Luke smiled, "Oh, cuddle bear, what shall I ever do without you." He said dramatically and laughed.

"Probably wither and die." he joked right back and they headed back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Jude asked placing a hand over Val's heart.

"Everything is good, Little Potter." he said and kissed her and then stepped a little closer and deepened it forgetting himself a minute.

Celes giggled and shook her head as Luke and Di basically did the same time. "Look at that, they are falling right under the spell." she said.

"Right!" Roman smiled. She kissed Lee. "What about you? You falling under the spell to?"

Lee smiled as he ran a finger over the chain she wore, half to see if it really connected or if it didn't. "I'm always under your spell." He told her. "I should put that chain on you." He said as he held the end of her necklace.

"Nope. That is a punishing chain, I have done thing wrong." She giggled and kissed him again. "I'll be right back." She kissed Celes and walked over to the bar then to the band where Harry was. She held up a cold water bottle. "Here you go, Koa." She smiled up at him.

Harry smiled down at her and took the water. "Oh look, I can see right down your shirt." he pointed out and moaned. "Good shirts, you ladies are wearing tonight." he winked.

Roman giggled and shimmied a little. "That was the point." She sang and walked away.

Celes watched Roman walk and sighed a little. "I like to watch her walk." she whispered before she thought about it and blushed.

Lee chuckled. "I believe the saying is, I hate when she leaves, but I love when she walks away." he winked at Celes.

Celes smiled. "I like it either way, towards, away… she could just walk as long as her hips are rolling I'm… God… I'm falling under her spell… but then when am I not." she giggled and looked up at Lee and shivered again. "When am I not." she whispered and got up suddenly. "I'll be back." she said and left the table.

Lee smiled as he watched her too. " _Hey, that goes for you too. I may have to slip my hand in that shirt of yours."_ He teased.

Celes tripped over her feet and grabbed a chair and shook her head and took a deep breath and walked over to Harry and pushed herself up to sit in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked leaning down.

"I'm okay." she said nodding.

"You can't stay there, when we start to play again." he said.

"I know." she said and kicked her feet lightly and hummed her own little song as she waited to be told to move.

Roman nodded ot Lee and lee got up and disappeared to the back. She walked over to where Celes was. "Come on, Cel-Bear. You are going to want to see this." She said holder her arms out to her so she could carry her.

Celes tipped her head back and Harry planted a kiss on her lips and then she slid down into Roman's arms letting her body slid against Roman's as she did.

Roman shivered as she allowed her hands to slide up her ass, her hips, and up her back. She moaned as she held her close, "Oh, have I said how sexy you are tonight?" She asked. "You make me want to press into you more." She did just that, squishing her breast into hers.

Celes shivered as she started to pant. "I'm… having… God…" she moaned and ran her hands down Roman's arms and then slid them to the waistband of her pants. "You look so… and I just… and with you… and then its just." she shook her head blushing.

"Ooh, non full sentences. That's new. I think I've done my job well." She leaned down and kissed her with a moan. Her tongue licked the seam of her lips and slowly entered her mouth. She slowly explored her mouth with a moan. She broke their kiss and smiled, "Come on, Lee has a song for you, and is preparing for you to jump him."

Celes shivered and nodded. She panted as Roman led her back to the table. She sat down and took a long drink of her scotch and waited.

"I get to play with the band today. Totally showing off my guitar skills someone taught me." She winked at John and then kissed Celes again. Then she disappeared to the back.

John smiled. "I think she likes you." he teased Celes as he whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered, already buzzing. "Mmm, I think she does too." she whispered back and turned her head and kissed John.

John gave a mona and sighed. "Love you."

Celes smiled. "I love you too." she whispered to him.

Lee walked on stage as the lights dimmed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is everyone singing?" Luke asked.

John smiled. "You'll have to wait and find out, won't you?"

The music started and Lee looked over to Celes. "Love, is gentle as a rose. And love, can conquer any war. It's time to take a stand. Brothers and sisters join hands. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. Love, transcends all space and time." It was that last line that Ro made him sing this to Celes, beside the fact she was love and believed in it so strongly.

Celes' heart rate picked up more and she felt hot, she shifted in her seat as her eyes remained glued to Lee. She shivered a bit. He not only sang Lenny, but he sang her favorite Lenny song. Lee didn't sing to Celes very often, but when he did it usually left her a little… well some type of strong emotion seemed to come from her. She shifted in her seat to cross her legs and nearly fell out and held onto John and crossed her legs vowing to stay right there… at least until he finished, because honestly in that moment she just wanted to walk up onto that stage and stop the song and drag him away.

"And love, can make a little child smile. Oh can't you see, this won't go wrong. But we got to be strong. We can't do it alone. We got to let love rule! Let love rule. We got to let love rule! Let love rule." Lee continued to sing.

Sune smiled as he scooted closer to Celes. "I bet you can open your legs now, and if I were to touch you, you would be done. Ooh, and if Lee saw that?" He moaned in her ear. "His eyes are telling you? Can't you see them? They are saying," He changed his voice to sound like Lee. "Come for me, Celes."

Celes whimpered as her body reacted to it against her will she felt a tiny orgasm wash through her. She gripped the chair tightly as she really started to pant. "W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to clear her head still pretty much unwilling to look away from Lee even though she wanted to look at Sune too.

"You know what I'm doing. I'm telling you to come for me. Make your body do all the beautiful things it does." Sune said still using Lee's voice. He sat back and smiled at her. He really enjoyed picking on her, and he was sure once she had Lee and her head cleared up, he was going to catch hell but it was worth it."

Lee continued to sing and allowed the guy with the saxophone to play as he did. At the end of the song he looked over to the band and gave a bow of thanks. He blew Roman a kiss and walked off the stage. He smiled as he saw from the corner of his eye, Celes jump up and ran.

Celes made it to Lee as he was heading for the back way off the stage and plowed into him jumping up and kissing him hard on the mouth. She moaned. "You suck." she whispered. "I was doing good, I was doing really good. You suck." she said.

Lee chuckled against her lips as he held her. He popped them up to Ro's office and to the room. "Do I? I guess I'll just have to leave you here and try for another song." He teased.

Celes gave him a moan. "If you do, I'll rape you right in front of the clientele." she said.

He chuckled and pulled off his jacket. "Well, I guess I can't deny you." he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled of her tank and moaned. "God! Why aren't you wearing…" He gasped. "Are you wearing the nipple chain?"

Celes gave a little grin. "I didn't know if you'd see it tonight." she said. "But I put it on with you in mind." she ran her finger over it teasingly.

He moaned as he kissed her. "Leather and chains, just go. Ro teased me. I thought she had her chain on and it just a necklace. Oh, you are mine!" he growled and flipped her over. With a waved of his hand their clothes melted away. He thrust inside her from behind and moaned. He leaned over and cupped her breast. He moaned again and started to thrust hard and fast into her.

Celes' legs spread wide and she arched her back and screamed. She hadn't had Lee like this in so long. She panted and kept screaming with each thrust as her body shook from what seemed like the orgasm that wouldn't end. She pushed back onto him hard as she could and allowed him to do with her as he pleased.

He growled as she pulled on her chain a little and scraped his teeth against the back of his neck. He was so torn. He was between keeping a hold of her on her breast and chain and using her hair as he thrust into her. He growled again as she thrust harder and faster into her. Then he sat up and wrapped his hand into her ponytail and smacked her ass as he pulled onto her hair. She was so damn tight it was driving him crazy.

Celes screamed louder and spread her legs wider and her juices leaked down her thighs. God he was just driving her insane and into her hrs. It was hot and heavy and she missed the hell out of it. "God!" She screamed. "I... I..."she felt her body come again and her knees started to shake and she gripped the bedding beneath her. "Lee! God! Yes!" She screamed each word out and arched her back even more changing his angle a bit so he drove into her g spot.

Lee growled as thrust into her. He shivered as his own orgasm ran up his spine. He pulled her hair harder and growled. He felt her core grow tighter and knew she was ready. She was so ready. He leaned over her "Come for me, dirty girl." He growled in her ear as he pulled on her nipple chain.

Celes screamed and arched her back and came hard, her juice gushing out and down her thighs. she shook from her thighs to her hands and let her forehead drop onto the bed as she continued to give little screams of pleasure.

Lee collapsed on her and moaned. He kissed the back of her neck and shivered. "God, woman. I love the fact... you don't... wear chains all... the time... it makes it... that much better." He breathed. He moaned and nuzzled her neck. "Minx."

Celes smiled and shivered. "It… got… boring… when… I did… its fun… to surprise you." she panted and moaned as she arched and jerked a little and shut her eyes as she processed and moaned again. "How did you know that song was my favorite?" she asked after a few minutes.

He chuckled as he rolled off her. "It was about love. Then when Ro went over it with me she said it was a good one because it had the line Love transcends all space and time. Ro said its a Doctor Who reference. So, it was decided." He shrugged and pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear. "I messed up your hair. Sorry."

Celes smiled. "It was worth it." she whispered and then started to feel the way she always did when she got time alone with him. So she kissed him and sat up. "I'll fix it." she bounced off the bed and walked into the bathroom pulling her hair out and running a brush through it.

"Is it really your favorite song?" He asked as he sat up. He gathered all their clothes and pulled on his pants. He padded over to the bathroom and handed her, her skirt and top.

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "It is, out of all his songs, that one has always been my favorite." she said. she pulled on her skirt.

"Well that make me even happier. I was able to chose one and have it be your favorite one." He smiled at her as he leaned against the doorframe watching her. "That shirt should be a crime. Not only does the back open but its white too!"

Celes giggled and looked over at him. "That's sort of the point. Tease, and look hot doing it." she winked at him and pulled on the her tank top. She turned and adjusted it in the mirror and leaned close to the mirror to fix her eye makeup. She stood back and looked at him and then walked over to him and ran her fingers along the collar of his shirt. "You look so good, all you boys do. _That_ should be a crime." she giggled.

Lee smiled, "Well, I should look like a crime. I was told I'm a rock n' roll god." He said looking smugly. He was not going to let that one go. Especially since Ro was the one that said it. He liked how she looked and reacted when it was brought up.

Celes giggled and patted his chest. "You sure as hell look like one tonight." she stood on her toes and kissed his chin. She then leaned down and pulled on her pumps.

Lee pulled on his shoes and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "Come on, you crazed fan that jumped me. I should report you to the authorities." He teased.

"Oh, are you going to get a restraining order. Make me stay ten yards away at all times. That might get a little hard if you find you need to jump me for some reason." she giggled as she carefully walked down the stairs.

He laughed as he held her hand. "Well, there is that dilemma, but, I can always erase your memory of it." He teased. I'll you the spell… unfortunately that spell has a counterspell, unlike Ro's magic." He chuckled.

"Mmm, you know if you erase my memory you can do different things each time… oh or you can just start me from scratch like in Japan." she giggled as they got back to the table.

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, look, the horny groupie came back." Sune teased in Celes' ear.

Celes turned slowly as her eyes narrowed. "You!" she said and pushed him a little. "You… you tricky fox." she said. "I swear to, God! I am going to punish you for what you did while Lee was singing. I'm going to string you up and have my way with you until you are so crazy with passion and lust that you can't hardly breathe." she said, she said it all low and only to him but she was determined for once to get the upper hand with him. He threw her off and messed with her so much.

"Me? How could you say that to me?" Sune said louder as he gain the attention of the table. "I was just being nice and telling you that you looked so nice and now you want to string me up and beat me? What have I ever done to you?" he gave a mock sob. "I thought you love me."

Celes gave a tiny growl and shook her head. "Sune." She whispered and then touched his chest lightly as her eyes softened to a slow burn. "You are horrible."

He smiled at her and held her hand to his chest. He face softened and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Oh, Celes, my little brat. I know and I enjoy picking on you so, so much." He snapped his teeth at her and chuckled.

Celes giggled and nipped his bottom lip. "Annoying." She whispered and then remembered they were at a table full of people. "Oh family, yes." She blushed.

He laughed. "Easy." he told her.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

"So, hows that second margarita doing you?" Luke asked Jude

Jude gave a hiccup and giggle. "Tasty." She grinned.

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure." He leaned over and kissed Diamond on the cheek.

"Where is Ro?" Lee asked.

"Costume emergency." John told him.

"Oh. So, who is supposed to be performing next?"

"Not sure."

Celes looked around and giggles a little. "So maybe Ro's costume was the next number?" She asked and leaned her her shirt falling away from her sides. She drank her scotch unaware.

The lights dimmed as the next number started. The curtain rose and the the music started. There were six girls on the stage each had a different color spot light. One a soft blue, a soft purple, a red, aqua blue, a darker purple, and darker blue. The girls were wearing all black. Some in thongs, boy shorts, short shorts, or shorts with rubbles, and their bras ranged from bras to corset, of course in leather. The song that played was Wicked Games by The Weeknd. The girls swayed to the beat and rolled their bodies. Each girl had a pole, they all swayed and walked around it and in perfect unison they started climbing it and doing seductive tricks on it.

Diamond swayed to the music. She couldn't help it. It was so alluring and it made you want to dance, then the sexual energy that flowed through the room made any one want to stand and dance seductively for the guy or girl they were with. She kept watching and then paused. "Look, the on in the green-blue light. Isn't that Mama Ro?" She asked.

Sune saw her next and his jaw actually dropped. "Ro."

Celes looked at him and then at Roman. She looked sexy as hell. She smiled and then looked back at Sune and giggled.

The girls slid down the pole slowly and onto the ground. Their asses rose into the air then they sat up on their knees and bent back, rolling their bodies. They slowly stood up and climbed back up the pole. With great muscle control their bodies lifted out so that they made and a L. Their lets spread out and lowered as the righted themselves. The brought their legs together and rolled their bodies, making it look like they were actually swimming up the pole.

"Holy… shit…" Lee said as he watched them. He knew that she and the girls were putting in extra practice hours but he didn't know it was for this.

Celes watched as the girls did something she used to be able to do like breathing. She felt a sudden sting but simply pushed it down and smiled. "Look at all her muscles." Celes moaned to Sune. "So hard and lickable… so wonderful… the way she just holds herself on that pole just makes you want to…" Celes moaned in his ear. She meant every damn word she said, and would lick every inch of Roman's body if she said it was okay.

Sune shivered as he saw what she was saying. It was hard not to see it. On some level he knew, Celes was getting him back, but he couldn't stop watching. The allure was so strong, and the song was… even stronger.

When the girls got to the top the turned upside down and split their legs fast, nearly freefalling, but then their legs wrapped around the pole and stopped them before they hit the ground. The music stopped and you could hear the heavy breathing of the dancers. As if they were like minds, they pulled themselves up and did it again, but last minute they turned and landed in the splits. The curtain lowered as the crowd cheered and whistled.

"Holy… shit…" Lee said again. It was all he could say.

"That's… that's a good way to put it." Sune said pointing in Lee's direction.

Celes half stood, she had stopped watching the stage when an amazing array of color started to come off the boys. It was their passion, love and Lust. She'd always seen the slight auras but now… "Did you see that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, Mama I think we all saw that." Jude said. "I…" she blushed. "I want to do that." she whispered knowing full well she could with no issue.

Val smiled. "I'd like to see that. " he whispered in her ear and she shivered for him.

John shivered and finished the rest of his Jack Daniels. "Yeah, totally saw that. How did… how did she even get allowed to do that, I would think Harry would have some say on that matter."

Celes looked at John and watched a color spike from him. "Uh… he probably worked out a deal with her." she said.

He nodded and looked down at Celes. He tilted his head to the side, "What?" He asked.

"I… you…. blue." she whispered and then shook her head. "Ignore me, Roman's performance has got me tongue tied and wishing I wasn't so out of practice." she shook her head as the blues around him started to soften out and have less black and then go back into him.

"Maybe you can ask if she will teach you." he told her.

"You know, as hot as that was, I must say I'm feeling really proud of her." Lee said.

Celes gave a radiant grin. "She was fantastic. So much better at that than she thinks." she said proudly and then back up at John. "I don't think so… I'm not really doing dancing right now no point in learning something new." she shrugged and looked around when she noticed Sune missing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Sune, what did you…" Lee trailed off, "Where did he go?"

Sune stayed hidden until all the girls cleared out to the wings of the stage then he walked over to Roman and touched the back of her neck staying hidden. He leaned down. "You remember when I said you were a modern Geisha?" he whispered.

She smiled to herself as she lotioned her hands. "Yes." She said and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I think right now I'd like you to be a little of the non modern one for me." he whispered and kissed her neck to her shoulder, pushing her robe off her shoulder. "Or just… the whole and the muscle control… you have that kind of muscle control on every part of your body?" he asked slipping a hand between her legs so she got what he meant.

She shivered and smiled and moaned. "Oh, I do. Amazingly enough, this type of exercise don't define the muscles, it just tones it." She leaned back in her seat and spread her legs a little. "If you would like, I can give you a little example of it." She moaned.

Sune slid two fingers up and then into her core. "Please… do." he kissed her neck and moaned against it. He shivered when he felt her core tighten and imagined more than his fingers inside her.

She gave a moan as she rolled her hips up. She slid higher onto his fingers and then lowered her hips as she tightened her core. Her body shivered and she felt her body heat up more. With difficulty she pushed his hand away. "However, if you would like a full demonstration, you will have to wait." She giggled. "Or, have I made you wild enough for you to take me to the little room in my office?" She purred.

Sune growled at her and moaned. "You're horrible but... God..." He moaned again and wanted to give in, but this was a game. "The end of the night I'll have you begging." He strolled away with difficulty. Once back out there and smiled around at the table. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Did you have a quicky with Ro?" Celes asked.

"Nope, just a tease." He said masking his desire.

"Oh." She whispered and slid out of her chair. "The. You don't mind..." She started but didn't finish. She walked over to the backstage dressing area and found Roman getting dressed looking shaky. "That dance was sexy as hell, my muscles are so out of practice i'd have fallen right on my face. I'm so proud of you." She walked into the room further and touched Roman's arm at the wrist. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." She whispered.

Roman smiled, "I wouldn't have allowed you to fall." She leaned over and kissed her. "You can still do it. You have the muscles. And unlike working out to define your muscles it will only toned them." She slid Celes hand inside her robe to feel her stomach. It was firm, but soft at the same time. "See, just toned." She whispered.

Celes shivered and looked up at her. "God..." She whispered. "You feel good." She spread her fingers out along her muscles and moaned. "I just want to... Touch you." She whispered and stepped closer unable to help herself.

She moaned and leaned into her. She kissed her again. "I was..." She moaned. "I was going to change... for... Harry's... song."

"Mmm, Harry had a song?" She whispered and let her hand drift up to Roman's breast.

"Yeah... I think..." she shivered and closed her eyes. "God... and... I was going... to dress you... and halve sing... with me." She shivered and stepped closer.

"I can sing with you... And we can still listen to harry sing." She whispered and found Romans nipple and shivered hard. "God please let me have you." She moaned and kissed Roman. "We don't have to tell you let your guard down..." She whispered against Romans lips. She wanted Roman bad, so bad.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I haven't been keeping my guard up." She smiled, "Maybe a little with Sune." She shivered and moaned at the sound of his name. She was going to have him cave by the end of the night. She was able to make a little crack in his mask. She was going to utilize her costumes. She had two more changes before the night was over. "Okay, Celes. We have to make it fast."

Celes looked up at her and gave a little squeal. "Okay." she giggled and looked around and then pushed Roman back to sit on her vanity. "Right here." she whispered and kissed Roman and then down her neck. When she got to the opening of her robe she licked between her breast as she pushed it away and made her way down to Roman's core kissing and licking the whole way and then when she was there she flicked her tongue ring over Roman's clit ring and moaned. " _You so need a chain, leather and chains."_ she sent Roman as her tongue traced her core before dipping into it.

Roman squealed and then spread her legs more. "God... she panted. She leaned her head back and moaned as she rolled her hips. "I... I wasnt going to put on a chain... unless you or..." she moaned and shivered. "... Lee put it on..."

Celes moaned. She licked around her core again and flicked her piercing again and then proceeded to push her tongue as far as she could into Roman's sweet leaking core and swirl it around pressing her nose to her clit and shaking her head. " _I have one for him, for you to wear."_ she sent. " _I made it while you were gone."_ she whispered in the connection and moaned as her body started to heat more at the thoughts of the chain she had made just for them.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. Her body shivered and she looked down at her. "Oh… God…" She moaned again. "I… I'll wear it if…. you…" She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "God… yes… anything you want."

Celes moaned and smiled agaisnt Roman and then continued her action. She moved her tongue to Roman's clit and dipped her fingers into her and started to pump and wiggled them agaisnt her g spot and felt her juices flow out freely. God she loved when Roman was like this. She moaned and pressed itno her and flicked her tongue ring over her clit ring causing the contant stimulation that would put her right over the edge and screaming, or nearly.

Roman gave a little scream as she jerked. Her body shooked and more of her juices leaked. "Oh… oh... " She shivered and moaned. Then she gave another scream as her body thightened harder. "I'm… I'm… I'm… Celes… Please!"

Celes looked up at her and wiggled and pumped her fingers faster. She kept her tongue working her hard and knew that any minute she was going to explode. " _God Roman… do it… I want to see the way you. look."_ she moaned in the connection and watched as Roman started to come and her colors burst from her.

She gave another scream and jeredk as her juices gushed out. She panted and moaned as her body jerked. She biter her lower lip and moaned again. She looked down at Celes and shivered. "Woman…. I'll…" She moaned and closed her eyes as she shivered again.

Celes smiled and licked her lips and stood slowly. She tiled her head and summoned the chain. "Sit still." she whispered and proceeded to attach the chain to her belly ring and then down to her clit ring which was still sensitive so she jerked. Celes giggled and stood back up and brought the rest of the chain up and secured it around her neck. "Its made of white gold, and its going to make you shiver and vibrate." she said and kissed her neck. She sighed and kissed Roman again. "I missed you, I love you and I will see you back out there." she kissed her again and then turned and left with a little skip. She walked up to the table and held out a little white gold necklace to Lee. "I didn't have time to make it manly." she said to him and held it up so he could see the little butterfly pendant. "Roman has the chain that matches. I'll tell you what it does after you sing to her… er well before." she giggled.

"Oh, really?" He smiled. "How did you ever get it on her or agreed to get it on her?"

Celes snorted and stuck out her tongue so he could see her tongue ring. "How do you think, baby? I used my mouth." she giggled and dropped the necklace in his hand and walked away coyly humming to herself.

Harry poked his head into the dressing room and looked at Roman putting on her shirt. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Right now? Recovering from what your wife did to me and she tricked me!" She looked at the chain. "Now how am I going to wear my leather catsuit with this? Oh, Lord, its also a chain she created, who knows what else it will do? She said it may vibrate. Geez! Look!" She said and turned to him, Lifting her shirt enough to show the new pretty chain Celes attached there, which did low into her pants.

Harry smiled. "So that's what she was doing when she locked herself in that room she and Lee have. He shook his head, his mind had gone all over the map. "Well I'm sure she will tell Lee how to take it off… wait when are you wearing the catsuit?" he asked and walked over to her and pulled her shirt down. "Come on my song is soon, do we do yours first or Celes'?" he asked. "I think this chain may force me to wait for you."

She giggled. "I was going to wear the catsuit for my song with Celes, Then change again into something else for the last number." She shook her head and sighed. She smiled up at him. "How are you doing? You and the boys hydrating?"

"Yes, we are. I know the rules even if they don't always follow them." he said with a wink and took her hand. "Come on, go be with the family I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and giggled. She walked back out to the family. "Hey, family." She smiled walked behind Sune and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck and moaned as she turned his face and kissed him. She moaned again and kissed to his ear. She sucked on it and nipped it. Then she used her snow leopard and actually purred in his ear.

Sune gave an audible shiver. "You… woman I'm going to just eat you alive." he growled at her and turned quickly and kissed her hard on the mouth and moaned. "Eat you alive." he growled against her lips and then stepped back panting.

Celes giggled and watched them and then sort of scooted closer to Lee and took the necklace and put it on him. "Stroke the chain and watch Roman. When you stroke down the chain vibrates when you stroke up it shoots pleasure into her pleasure centers." she said to him. "I'm not sure how the night is going to go, so there you go. Be kind." she kissed his cheek and then his chin and then sat back in her chair.

Lee smiled as he stroked the chain down.

Roman shivered and looked over to Celes. " _What have you done?"_ She asked her.

Celes gave an innocent smile and shook her head a little. " _I didn't do anything, my Roman"_ she sent back innocently.

"Suspicious, extremely suspicious." She told her. She sat down next to Sune. She loved that she had cracked his mask and was cracking it open even more. She looked to Lee and John, "What did you think of the pole synchronization? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Lee kept saying 'Wow.' like an idiot." John said and then nodded. "It was good, very hot."

"I didn't say wow like an idiot." Lee said. "I said, Holy Shit. There is a difference." He looked at Roman, "God, it was awesome… and just…" he moaned.

Roman giggled. "We practiced really hard with that, timeing was key. I'm so glad it went well. It was our first time doing it, I did a lot of research on it." She shrugged, "I don't think we were that good, well, I mean we were good, but not like the pros."

Celes smiled. "It won't take much of a leap for you to be like the pros." she tapped her temple. "I can see it." she said and then sighed and lightly kicked her legs.

"Thank you." She smiled and did a blush. She kissed Celes' cheek. Then there was a sudden shot of pleasure that went through her body. "Oh…. God!" She jerked. "What have you done?"

Celes looked at her. "Nothing." she said. "I have done nothing but tell you you're going to be awesome." she said and kissed Roman and looked at Lee over her head and winked at him. She pulled away. " _So save it, but if you rub the pendant it will cause her to orgasm."_ she sent him and giggled a little to herself.

He smiled and nodded. " _Good to know. Good to really know."_

Roman shivered and just sat back. She peaked over to Sune and smiled.

" _One request, let me see it at least once?"_ she asked him and watched Roman for a minute and then shook her head when she saw Sune watching her. She got off her stool just as the lights dimmed and stopped and turned to the stage at a deep base line started and the air filled with smoke and Harry was lit up under a read light, playing the base. Her whole body started to tingle as the song started. It was one he sang often actually. And she loved it. She gave a tiny moan and watched transfixed on him. Harry was just… she moaned again and watched moving with the beat of the song. It was the first time all night she'd allowed herself to dance at all. And when the song was over she disappeared to find him.

Harry chuckled when he saw Celes. "Like your song?"

"You sing that song and play that bass line all the time." she said walking up to him.

"Yeah, I figured it was a good song to choose." he said with a wink. "I mean last time I played the bass line you got all weak kneed and nearly fell over."

"That because its a sexy bass line." she said and moaned when she touched his bare chest under his shirt.

"Uh, Cel?" he whispered.

"Yes Harry?" she whispered back and looked up at him.

"Are we going to have sex?" he asked sounding like he used to when they were young.

"Would you like that?" she asked as she used to.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and kissed her with a moan. "Oh yes, I would really like to have sex with you my beautiful wife."

Celes giggled. "Sex me Harry Potter." she giggled more and kissed the look off his face.

He chuckled and carried her up to the secret room and then did in fact sex her and then after she picked on him enough to get herself tossed over his shoulder. "I think you need a spanking, come one time to go get Lee to do it." he said.

"What?" she squealed and tried to get away.

Harry held her tighter and went down the stairs and towards the table where they sat, Roman looked like she might be a puddle in a minute. "Lee, smack her ass. Hard, she has done your one and only man wrong." he said to him.

"What? No I didn't, I only tickled you a little under the jewels." Celes said still trying to wiggle away.

"Oh, thats wrong, Celes. So, wrong. And I see she has been a very busy girl too." Lee chuckled. Then he smacked her ass. When he did he sat straighter and moaned. He growled and looked at Roman with a glare. "Evil, she devil."

Roman smiled as she stood up and walked to him. She pressed her body to him. "Come on, Daddy. Let your baby have it." She whispered so that only he could here. She moaned as he did. "Your main squeeze wants it. My Candy daddy, isn't going to deny his main squeeze." She pressed her lips to her ear. "Hand over the chain, and I'll do the most unimaginable things that will have your toes curling." She licked his ear and moaned.

Lee whimpered and then handed over the chain.

Celes gave a tiny growl and summoned the chain before it dropped into Roman's hand. "No, bad Roman." she said to her. "I did all those nice things to you and you were such a good girl… and the way you responded." she moaned and giggled as she wiggled off Harry's shoulder and held up the necklace. "Mine now, clearly its too much for Lee to keep it." she put it on and walked away with a little roll in her hips to the bar.

"He abused his power!" Roman said. "It needed to be taken away!" She crossed her arms and pouted."

Celes stood at the bar and turned slowly around. " _Hold her up."_ she sent and picked up the pendant and rubbed it between her finger and thumb.

Roman's eyes grew as her knees went weak and she started to go down. Lee caught her and held her. " _You… evil… evil…"_ She growled.

" _You suck, Cel. I wanted to do that."_ Lee sent her.

" _You were going to let her have it."_ she sent back and then tucked the necklace down in between her breasts. She hummed her little song and turned back around and leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer making sure that she showed her ass.

"Shes feeling pretty confident that one." Harry laughed and helped Roman to sit until she was done and chuckled at Lee.

Roman growled. "She is going down." She said to her self. She stalked over to her and pressed the front of herself to Celes. She growled into her neck and slid her hands up her shirt. Instead of going for the necklace, she cupped her breast. "You little…" She growled and moaned as she rolled her nipples between her fingers and felt her chin. She tugged on it a little and went back to rolling her nipples. "I _will_ get that damn chain."

Celes pressed her ass out and moaned and shut her eyes. "Will you now." she moaned and slid her hands around Roman and squeezed her ass. She spread her legs. "God…" she moaned and wiggled her ass a little.

Roman' used her magic self to remove her hands and pin them on the bar. "One word for you." She moaned into her ear. She used part of her magic to enter Celes' core. "Ramon." she whispered.

Celes gasped and gave a whimper as Roman's alter ego flashed through her mind and her knees went a little weak. She loved Ramon… "You c-cheat." she whispered and held onto the bar as she rolled her hips a little. She was in distress, slipping, she needed to tag out.

Roman gave a dark chuckle she knew Ramon would use. She moaned against her neck and thrust her magic a little harder and faster into her. Her hands worked her nipples more and she shivered. "I don't cheat. I just know how to play the game." She kissed her neck and licked it. "Tell me when." She whispered and thrust her magic harder and faster, masking her sounds and blurring their vision so that it looked like they were standing close and talking.

Celes gave loud moans and shut her eyes tighter. "Roman... " she rolled her hips as her juices started to leak down her legs. "God… what are you...Oh… oh God… please…" her body gave a jerk and she moaned louder and pressed her forehead to the bar. "Now… God…" she whimpered.

Roman latched her mouth onto her neck and bit her as her hand wrapped around the necklace and took it from her as Celes orgasmed. She held Celes as she finished. She sent the necklace away making sure that her magic and Pele's magic wrapped around it and kept it hidden until she was ready to use it. She kissed Celes' neck and moaned. "Good girl." She whispered. "Now, be a very good girl. We have to change and sing a little song."

Celes panted and shook her head. Her eyes opened and she looked back at Roman, they sparkled with tears. Roman always got what she wanted in the end. She stood slowly and nodded. "Okay." she said softly. " _I guess I can hold onto a necklace either."_ she sent to Lee as Roman led her to the dressing room.

Roman sat her down and cupped her face. "I love you." She whispered and kissed her gently as she wiped a stray tear. "No crying." she pressed her forehead to hers. "Okay?"

Celes bit the inside of her lower lip and nodded. "You just always get what you want, you're so much better at this than I am." she whispered.

"Its okay." She smiled. "Tonight is different. I have plans and no one is going to deter them. I don't mind playing, but I want the upper hand tonight. Besides, you were good." She said as she took down her hair and brushed it. "You are allowing the woman's magic to finally boost you." She kissed her again. She did her make up and gave her a leather dress. "Put this one on. It will show off those, nice plump, beautiful cleavage you have." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Celes nodded and did as she was told. She did feel a lot more confident tonight. She played it close to herself though. She was trying to prevent stepping on toes, but she felt good about that. She smiled a little after she wiggled into the dress. "What do you think?" she asked.

Roman's mouth dropped open. "Damn… I'm good." She whispered. She walked over to her and her hands cupped her breast. "God… I love this on you. She pressed her face to her cleavage and giggled as she started to place her name on one breast, using hickies. Then because she could she put Ramon's name on the other. "Perfect."

Celes blushed when she saw Ramon's name. "I…" she whispered and touched it and then looked up at Roman. "You always make me look irresistible." she looked in the mirror. "I'd do me." she giggled.

She giggled with her and gave her the lyrics to Pink's song How Come You're Not Here. "You are doing the verse after the chorus, because you are honey dipped." Roman giggled. "Then we do the chorus together. Then you do the has anyone seen, why is he hiding from me, and I'll do the last one. Got it? Don't worry about the music. Harry already knows your key when we were fulling around the other day." She kissed her again, "I have to change."

Celes nodded and turned and messed up her hair, giving it a sex hair look and then leaned agaisnt the wall watching Roman change.

Roman took over her clothes and smiled as an idea came to her. She pulled on her catsuit, but instead of zipping it up, she only zipped it up to her navel and allowed the chain to show. She pulled on her dark purple boots and quickly did her hair in a bun. She was going to wear it for her next outfit. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, her breast were pressed in place and bubbled out a little. "Ready, Cel-bear?"

Celes nodded, her mouth slightly open. "I think the boys might jump you." she whispered. "All of them."

She smiled, "There is only one, that I want tonight and so far, I've only been able crack just a little." She giggled. "Come on, sexy mama, lets flaunt our stuff." She walked her out and the girls did catcalls to them both. Roman smiled as she walked on stage and smiled when she received whisples. "You would never have guessed, I gave birth almost three months earlier, huh?" She told the crowd. "Well, lucky for my, I have a special guest going to sing with me. Then we will have one more song and finally the last number." She smiled at Sune then turned to Celes. "Come out her, baby, show everyone what this place does to us women." she called to Celes.

Celes smiled and walked out onto the stage and let her body roll as she walked. She got to Roman and stood next to her and grinned as the cat calls started for both of them.

"My Cel-Bear here is going to help me jam out. So be nice." She grabbed her guitar an counted out as they started the music.

Lee moaned as he watched her. Every time she strummed the guitar her breast would press together. "What is she doing?" He moaned.

"Making me insane." Sune grumbled as he watched Roman heatedly.

"Where have you been? Where have you gone? Have I done, something wrong? You're the Tooth Fairy, you're like Santa Claus. You're like white noise, when I want my favorite song." Roman sang. "Just come on back. And come on home. It ain't super smart, to leave me alone. Light a flare, pick up the phone. I'm like a stoner babe, without my bong." She sang as she looked right at Sune.

Sune shiver. "Oh this is _not_ fair." he moaned and shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at Roman but couldn't seem to stop watching her move.

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back, or I might just die. How come you're not here?" Celes and Roman both sang.

"They are the devil. They really are the devil." Lee groaned as he looked at them both. His mouth watered. He wanted them both. He really did. The damn dress Celes wore, just… "I'm going to rip it off her. I' swear I'm going to rip it off her."

"I've heard some rumors, about another girl. I heard she's cute, but she stores nuts like a squirrel. And that's all cool. I'll wait right here. 'Til you get bored, and she gets carded for beer. I'm the one. I'm just that slick. You won't find better. I'm honey dipped. There ain't a thing, that's fake on me." Celes sang and received more catcalls from that last line. "I miss you baby. Come home to me."

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back. Or I might just die. How come you're not here?" Both girls sang.

There was a music break except for the drum's bass and Ro's low strumming, "Has anyone seen? Has anyone seen? Has anyone seen why he's hiding from me?" Celes sang.

"Can anyone see? Can anyone see? Can anyone see let's play hide and seek." Roman sang then the music started again.

"Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here? Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high? Quick come back. Or I might just die. Quick come back. Or I might just die."

Sune kept shaking his head. "Outfit, not fair. Cheating, shes cheating." he said looking at Lee. "This is just…" he moaned. "I am a trickster God!" he gasped when he finally looked at Celes. "What… what is this? No, no. Oh its on." he growled.

Lee smiled at Sune. "Why, Sune, are you aroused? Are you allowing Roman's tease to finally get to you? You know, no one has touched her besides Celes. She is holding out." He smiled. "Welcome to Ro's playhouse." he clapped him on the back.

Sune growled. "Its just… not fair… and _I'm_ saying that." he said.

Celes came bouncing up followed by Roman. "That was awesome!" she said, she hadn't bothered to change, she liked how the dress made her feel.

Lee moaned. "Woman, you are…" He trailed off when John was the first to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You did very well." He said against her lips. "I love the dress too."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. "Do you?" she whispered and ran a hand into his hair and shivered when she felt him respond to her pressed against him. "I'm going to say that's a yes." she whispered.

He laughed and sat down with her on his lap. "Yes, it is a yes." He kissed her again and just proceeded to make out with her.

Roman smiled and shook her head. "God, I just love that song!" she giggled. "Hey, Lee, you like the pretty chain?" she asked as she wiggled her body a little, making sure Sune also saw.

"You teasing wench." Lee growled.

"Why thank you. She walked behind Sune. "I'm the Queen of tease after all." She whispered in Sune's ear and just walked away, swaying her ass, know they were watching.

Sune growled. "That is just…" he moaned and then with a little smile sent his magic out to her, he knew they could all do it but he could do something a little differened. His magic _made_ her pause as magical hands made their way into the tight leather catsuit and down into her core area where they lightly played with her clit.

Roman shivered and moaned. God, she wanted him so bad. She really did, but she wasn't going to cave. It was war. She needed to pull on her stubborness. This was her club and she was going to show him _exactly_ what she can do. So far, she had been tearing him down. She just needed one last push and he was hers. She looked over to Sune over her shoulder. " _You play a dangerous game, sir. However, I am so dangerous I_ named _my child Danger."_

Sune laughed. " _Yes, and she has all your recklessness and danger wrapped in one."_ he sent and sat himself back down making himself not follow her. It was hard to concentrate on not having sex when John and Celes were making out like two horny teenagers, feet away.

Roman walked over to the band and smiled up at Harry. "Doing good?"

Harry looked down at her and moaned. "That song made it hard to play. Damn you two look good. I want to touch you both.' he moaned and lenaed down to touch her, even just a little.

She giggled, "You are a professional, it's why you are the manager." She kissed him and allowed him his little touch.

Harry moaned and trailed his hand down between her breasts and shivered. "Roman… please tell me I can have you tomorrow." he asked.

She smiled and kissed him again. "You can have me tomorrow. Besides, I have something special for you. You have done such a good job, I have to do something that you would never think would happen." She smiled and kissed him once again. "Lee sang his song while you and Celes had time, so, last number, but I have to change."

"Alright, Ku'uipo. Make him fall to his knees and beg you." he said and kissed her and nipped her bottom lip, oh the things he would do to her. He sat back up and shook his head when Slade nudged him suggestively. "No mate, no." he chuckled as he watched Roman walk away.

Roman quickly changed and smiled at her girls. "Last performance of the night." She told them. "Ready?"

"We get to strip you, hell yeah!" Tiffinay said.

Roman laughed. "So, do I look like a library or teacher?"

"Yes, but hot." Angel told her. "So is this all for Mr. Fine-and-control? I thought Lee was bad but he seems…" She fanned herself.

"He's not that bad. But I noticed the more he gets closer to doing what I want him to the more controlled looking he gets." Roman giggled and shrugged. "Its all the fight training." She checked on all the girls then walked out on stage. "How are we doing tonight? Good?" She smiled and looked over to Sune. "This is the last song of the night. I know, I know." She told the crowd when they whined. "But, we all got to go home sometime. Until then everyone get your last orders in. This is your last call for alcohol then its shutting down." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "So, do you like my outfit? I look like a hot teacher or librarian, huh? We will have to change that." The music started and Roman put on a headset since she would be dancing with the girls with this one. The girls came out some dressed as guys and some as girls.

"Tell me something new. Cause I've heard this. Okay I'll fuck you. A little taste test. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little they think we fall in love. But that's not it. Just want to get some. Ain't that some shit. You'll be my little friend. You'll be my little 'll be my little friend. Yeah, yeah yeah. I got a little piece of you-hoo!" She sange with the girls as Angel ripped Ro's shirt off. Under it she a racer back snap up leather bra that had her breast bubbling out. Someone undid Roman's hair and it fell loose. "And it's just like woo-hoo." She rolled her body with a group of girls and smiled at Sune. "Wham Bam thank you Ma'am! Boo-hoo. I'm a slut like you! You say you're looking for a foo-ool. And I'm just like "me too". I'm gonna let ya know the truth. I'm a slut like you!"

Sune didn't even wait for the curtain go down before he was headed towards the backstage area. She won, damn she won good. He saw her and moaned. "Roman." he sent his voice to her. "Come to me so I may give you your victory."

She giggled and nearly went to him. But she had the rest of the song, and she had yet to get down to her booty shorts, which were also leather. " _Busy performing. I can't leave in the middle of a performance."_ She knew the outfit would do it. He was her little pervy fox. He enjoyed the costumes.

He sent her a growl and watched her. He wanted her, now… he'd have her right there on the stage in front of everyone if he could… " _I know how to glamor."_ he sent her with a little mischievous smile.

She looked over him just as one of the girls ripped off her long black skirt to reveal the leather booty shorts. "I, I've got a little piece of you." She sang as the music broke. "And it's just like woo- woo. Wham Bam thank you Ma'am. Boo-hoo-hoo." She bounced on her toes as the music sped up "I'm a slut like you! Woo-hoo! Looks like the joke's on you-hoo. So go home and cry like boo-hoo. I'm a slut like you! I got a little piece of you-hoo. And it's just like woo-hoo. Wham Bam thank you Ma'am! Boo-hoo! I'm a slut like you! You say you're looking for a foo-ool! And I'm just like "me too"! I'm gonna let ya know the truth. I'm a slut like you, slut like you!" She sang as the song ended. She laughed as she tried to run to the opposite of where Sune was.

Sune anticipated that and in four strides was actually out on the stage scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "And thank you all for coming tonight!" he said and walked off the stage with her and headed for the office where Celes said the room was. He pulled Roman off his shoulder once in there and kissed her hard with a growl. "Tease, you're a tease." he moaned and set her down on the desk in the office.

She moaned and shivered. "I told you…" She breathed. "Queen of tease." She shivered again and leaned back on her hands and looked up at Sune with a smile. "You took advantage of me during my pregnancy, I had to get you back." She giggled.

Sune moaned and pulled her into him. "God… you are just…" he ran his fingers up her back. "I want you, please… please let me have you, my Little Goddess." he pressed between her legs so she could feel the hard length of him.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. She slid her hands down his stomach to his hardness and rubbed him. She moaned as she felt him twitch more. She gently pushed him away and walked towards the panel. She touched it and it opened. She looked over her shoulder at him and popped the snapps of her bra and let it fall to the floor. She disappeared into the room.

Sune moaned and followed her like a willing little fox. He moaned when he saw the room. It was so her, he walked over to her and got his hands on her and looked at her and then leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and moaned against it and flicked his tongue over it as he held her hips and started them towards the bed. He wanted to devour her, he pushed her into the bed and just looked at her. "Roman..." He moaned and got up on the bed and traced a finger between her breasts. "I want you, you win tonight my Goddess." He whispered. He slid his hands down her soft yet toned body and pushed down the leather boy short.

She kept her legs closed as she looked up at him and took him in. God, he hadn't taken his clothes off and she thought him a fine man. She slowly parted her legs and looked up at him. She couldn't help but feel her juices leak freely. She shivered and moaned. "Do as you please. Eat me alive, devour me..." she shivered. "My body is yours to do with." She laid back and smiled at him.

Sune moaned and leaned down and kissed her belly which twitched in anticipation of what he was about to do to her. He kissed slowly down further and then licked her pubic mound and moaned. He made his clothes fade away so she could see all of him and then looked up at her and dipped his tongue into her core and licked the leaking juices there. She tasted good, and God he missed her. He licked up to her clit and flicked his tongue across it and then back down to her core. He wanted to give her an orgasm before he allowed himself to be buried deep inside her making them both tremble and moan. He lifted her hips and pressed his face into her whole area and moaned loudly.

Roman moaned and shivered. She let her head fall back and shivered again. She rolled her hips and felt more of her juices leak out of her. She looked back at Sune and her body shivered again. The feel of his hair brushed the inside of her thigh, feeling like fur. God, she loved this man. She enjoyed playing with him so much. She rolled her hips again.

Sune moaned and felt her react more strongly. It was amazing he could do little things like roll his tongue and just send her going up a hill to her orgasm. He moaned again as he flattened his tongue out and licked from her core to her pubic mound. She was so sexy, he covered her entire area and sucked whiled he stabbed her clit with his tongue. He prided himself on being good at this. He started to massage her thighs with his fingers and kept going slipping his tongue down to dip into her again.

Roman gave a squeal as she rolled onto her head. She shivered as her thighs jerked a few times. "oh… oh… god!" she panted. She gasped as she sat up onto her elbows and looked down at him. "Su-Su-Sune…" She moaned and felt her body jerked a few times. She laid back down as she curled her hands into the sheets. "God… I'm…. I'm… Oh…" She gave a little scream as she rolled onto her head. Her body jerked hard and her orgasm hit her, expelling out her juices.

Sune moaned and licked up her juices and felt her jerk and then kissed up her body and then hovered over her face and brushed her hair back. "Mine." he whispered as he slid into her lifting her knee to his hip. God, she felt so good wrapped around him. He moaned and kissed her allowing her to taste how she did on his lips. Their tastes mixing together wonderfully. He pumped into her and found her so warm and tight and had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop his orgams.

She moaned as she ran her fingers through his soft hair and kissed him. She rolled her hips and then looked at him with a little smile. She tightened her muscles around him and moaned as her body shivered. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and down his back. She loved the feel of him, his body pressed to hers, and the way he touched her. She shivered and moaned as she rolled back onto her head.

Sune continued to pump into her, slow, so it lasted a little while for her. Just a little while. He knew she was already so aroused but he wanted to be one with her for a little longer. He moaned and kissed her again and then down her neck and pulled her other knee up and pushed harder and deeper into her as his thrust started to speed up. Every inch of her body sang to every inch of his. He wanted them to last like this forever.

She shivered as she felt him. She finally felt him. Finally felt more than just him physically. She wrapped her legs and locked her ankles behind him. She slid her hand around him and felt his muscles roll under her hands. She moaned and gave a gasp as she kissed down his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple. "Sune." she moaned. She shivered again and then held tighter to him as her body tightened.

Sune felt her tightening and pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. He put up the protection so that he could do what he wanted to next. He led Roman into his body and soul as they merged. He shivered harder and looked into her beautiful golden eyes. "With me." he whispered. "Stay with me."

She gasped and held him. She looked into his lavender eyes and nodded. She gave herself over to him, trusting him fully with everything. She kissed him and shivered again. She moaned against his lips as she kissed him. When he gave the words She gasped and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. She held tightly to Sune, never letting go.

After they rode out their orgasms he kept her close and snuggled into her side. He sighed. "I'm going to keep the wall up, I want to stay connected to you all night, is that okay?" he whispered to her as he played with her navel ring.

She shivered and smiled, "Okay." She smiled down at his finger. "You like that, too, huh?"

He gave her a foxy grin and nodded. "Very much." he said. "I wanted to buy you this little one with a fox head that hung from it but… I didn't want to step on what you share with Lee." he said. "Plus…" he let a cloak he wore drop and stuck out his tongue. "I have this, but again I kept it from you because Celes has one." he said with a shrug. "I've had this for… since I took Draco's form. He has one." he said. He looked nothing like Draco these days, he looked more like himself in the old days.

Roman laughed, "You cheating, little fox!" She turned and looked at him. She kissed him. "No wonder, I enjoy you kissing me so much." She giggled and moaned as she kissed him again. "Now, do you have a Jacob's ladder?" She asked. "I overheard some of the girls talking about it. When I asked they said its when the man gets piercings in like a ladder form down their shafts." She looked down at him and giggled as she looked back up at him.

"Oh no, that would get all stuck in your piercing." he said touching hers on her clit. He kissed her and moaned. "Just the one I adopted from Draco." he said softly and then went back to playing with her navel ring. "If I got you one, would you wear it for me?" he whispered.

"Of course I will. Its a new sparkly." She smiled at him. "Lee is okay with sharing. I buy my own belly rings too. So, I don't see why not." She shivered again and smiled. "Maybe you should ask him. He will probably tell you a secret with my navel ring." She sighed and smiled at him. "So, you enjoyed the show?" She asked coyly.

"Oh yes." he whispered and chuckled. "I already know the secret of your navel." he whispered his eyes on hers as his tongue ran a little circle around the edge and he watched her. "You forget I can read thoughts." he leaned up and held up Celes' chain. "Would you like this?" he asked her.

"OH! Give that here." She said as she sat up and took it from him. "Evil, little woman. Just like her warrior. I'll tell ya, about some people." She placed it in the nightstand drawer next to the bed.

Sune chuckled and crawled up and laid his cheek in between her breasts. "You like it though. You like that they are like that." he closed his eyes. "Oh you have tired me out, my little Goddess." he whispered.

She giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, you lay here, and I'll hold you this time." she told him. She rubbed her face into his hair and giggled. She gave a yawn and then sighed.

"Mmm, that's nice. I like when I'm held." he whispered. "I love you, I'll say it forever I'm so glad you saved me." he muttered and fell asleep.

She smiled and held him, "I love you too." She whispered and soon after, fell asleep.

Celes gave a little giggle as she walked backwards away from John. They had spent the time from her song with Roman together on. It was around one in the morning now and she had decided to show him what she had been doing in her spare time. She giggled and turned back around and walked into her workroom. "Come on." she said and pulled him in and quietly shut the door. She pulled on the bottom of the shirt, it was his and she knew it bugged him a little but she wanted to be wrapped in him. She looked back at him and then walked over to her desk and pulled out a leather bound book and carried it back over to him and handed it to him. She blushed a little. "Look." she whispered.

John shook his head. "Little brat." He sighed and sat on a stool and looked over the drawings she had been working on. "Celes… how long have you been working on these?" he asked, somewhat in awe.

Celes smiled a little. "It started at the end of Ro's pregnancy with Belle." she whispered and then stepped forward and flipped to another that was less risque. "I see it all the time, when the emotion of love is strong. This is you with the kids." she said touching the picture fondly. "We were fighting… er, well, you weren't talking to me." she touched a smug mark. "So I was crying when I drew it."

"Oh." He smiled. "Celes, these are the colors I see when I'm with you or Ro." He told her as he touched it gently. "For me, I can only see them when you are in the acts of making love or having sex. Its what makes sex beautiful for me."

Celes smiled. "I know, that's why I wanted to show you. I think… I think its Cecil." she whispered. "I mean I could cause love and feel love but… now I see it." she whispered and looked at him and saw the array of colors that came from him. "Its not all the time, the emotion has to be strong."

He smiled at her, "I know." He whispered. "Just like how the lights are brighter when you or Ro are climaxing."

Celes nodded and reached up and touched his face. "I love you." she whispered and stood closer to him and moved the book out of the way and kissed him. "I want to share things with you, and this… this is still new to me. You've done this for a while. I can't paint but I can draw… but you're the one who can understand." she ran her fingers over his neck and down to his shoulders.

He stopped her fingers and kissed them. "I like this." He smiled. "I want to share things with you as well." He kissed her gently. "Celes, I love you."

Celes smiled and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I know." she whispered and kissed him and moaned a little. She loved being wrapped in him. She pressed her ear to his chest and giggled and then looked up at him. "Is your heart beating fast, and all for little old me."

John chuckled, "I think that is your heart beating, Pockets." He touched her forehead, "You are kind of warm." He told her and picked her up. "Come on, lets lay down."

Celes smiled a little. "Am I?" she asked, she hadn't noticed but now that he said something her body was a little achy. "I'm probably doing too much. Probably won't stop either, I like staying home with you and the kids." she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel like a mum again."

"I don't think you are doing a lot, I think everything is just catching up with you." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'll take care of you until Ro come back tomorrow. Hopefully, you didn't bring the plague like Jude did those years ago." He chuckled and laid her down in their room.

Celes smiled and snuggled into the bed and looked at him. "Do you think that I will get really sick. I don't want to. I want to cook tomorrow. I like cooking." she sighed. "I missed it." she whispered and looked at him as her vision darkened. "I really love you, John. You're mine." she said and grabbed his arm and smiled. "Don't leave, 'kay?"

"Okay, okay. Just go to sleep and we will figure out what's going on." He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

Celes had another set of nightmares that night, they riddled her lately. She only mentioned them the one time she'd had one with Roman in the room. She came awake with a scream and her whole body was sheeted in sweat and she was hot. She pushed the blankets off and got out of the bed with a moan and peeled off the shirt she wore and got into the shower and sat there under lukewarm water as she waited for her temperature to go down. She growled a little and felt like whining. But she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. So she finally crawled out of the shower and pulled a fresh shirt on and then laid on the floor of the bathroom as she worked up the strength to get up and go about her day. She knew John was awake she could feel him hovering outside the door. "You can come in, its your bathroom too." she said sounding muffled against the floor.

John poked his head in. He didn't like her coloring. He quickly picked her up and took her to the group room. He had already told Roman about it. All night long Celes had been whimpering in her sleep. "You poor thing." He whispered and laid her in the clean bedding.

Roman walked in. "There she is." She smiled and walked over with a tray. "How is my poor baby?" She asked as she set the tray down and placed a cool hand on her forehead.

Celes was going to fight it, she was going to be good and not whine or fuss. But Roman there just brought it out. "I don't feel good." she whimpered. She kicked her legs a little and groaned. "I'm sick, Roman." she said. She sunk down in the bed more and pouted pulling the blanket to her chin. "Stupid sick."

Roman smiled at her. "Yes you are." She had already put on a mask before entering the room. "My poor baby is sick." She kissed her brow. "Its okay, I'll help take care of you. How is your stomach? Any nasty sickness that will make you vomit?" She asked. She was going through the motions of what she seen Celes do to all the little ones that were sick so she could get a better idea of what it was and how to better treat her.

"No." she whispered, although she did have images from her nightmares that made her want to vomit. She whimpered before she could stop herself and closed her eyes. "Fever, body aches, chills." she said the symptoms. "Can I just curl up in a ball until its over?" she groaned.

She chuckled, "How about we get some chicken noodle in you. It's Lee's famous recipe." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Then you can curl up around a big fluffy pillow and we can put in you sick day movie, yes?"

Celes nodded and looked over at the tray. "Lee cooked?" she asked and sighed. "I want to die." she groaned and laid back. "I don't wanna eat. I just want to sleep." she said rolling over on her side.

"Celes, you need to eat." John said.

Roman smiled at him, "I got this, go ahead and get some rest. I'll take care of her." She told him and shooed him out. She went back to the bed and smiled. "Come on, Cel-Bear. I'll feed you and you can sleep." She rolled her back over and placed her head on her lap. She tested the soup and then nodded. She placed some in her mouth and then mouth fed her the soup. "See, not so bad. You like it this way, yes?"

Celes nodded reluctantly. Truth be told, she loved this. It was nice to be take care of like a child. Roman made her feel like one when she did this. She opened her mouth again and allowed Roman to feed her the soup. It was good. She shut her eyes and drifted into a light sleep but jolted awake when her nightmare flashed across her vision.

"Shh." Roman told her. She already had Celes' movie play, She continued to run her fingers through her hair. "I'm right here, babe. I'm not leaving." She soothed her. She looked down at her. With a wave of her hand the dreamcatcher appeared. "Want to tell me about your dream? I find that when I talk it out I see how silly it is and then I can just sleep."

Celes sighed and looked at her. "I keep dreaming about…" she looked away. "About someone having sex with me… but its not…one of you… its someone though. And it deturbs me and scare the crap out of me." she whispered and turned into Roman's stomach with her face. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I want to sleep.

"Okay, love. Okay." She ran her fingers in her hair still. "I have your dreamcatcher here, now. Just allow sleep to come over you. The dream catcher will protect you. "I even tweaked it a little, to make it stronger. You are okay now. Just rest."

Celes nodded. "I love you forever." she said and her body started to really relax and she tightened her grip on Roman. "Don't leave me." she whispered and then fell asleep.

Harry leaned against the doorframe watching them. "She averages about three, maybe four hours a night. She doesn't think I know cause she pretends to be waking up when I get up for work, but I know everytime she gets out of bed." he said softly.

Roman nodded as she looked down at Celes. "I can make another dreamcatcher. This one is old. I made it when we were third years. I think its time for a new one." She looked up at Harry. "How have you been sleeping?"

He smiled. "I catch naps at work." he said. "But I average the same." he said shrugging. "I'm worried about her." he said looking at her. "Somethings going on inside her head but she's not talking. I don't think she feels like she can." he said.

"Yeah, from what she just said she don't feel comfortable about it. my poor little Cel-Bear." She looked up at Harry and smiled. "So, you're slacking on the job, eh? Sleeping while at work. I'll have to tell Di, she will whip you into shape." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I sleep at lunch, thank you and I'd like to point out that I own McPotter. I can sleep in my or your office whenever I want to." he said and sighed a little. "I miss having you around there. Working at Rolesque together reminded me how good we are at being partners."

She smiled brightly at him. "I have to divide my time between the two. Hey, how did you enjoy working with Sune? Maybe he can share my office, be there when I can't and stuff." She shrugged.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that, but for the record nobody replaces you, Ku'uipo." he winked. He missed her, he spent weeks with her getting ready for leather night but didn't really spend time with her. "Okay, I have to go to work. I put it off when John told me Cel was sick." he said and walked in, he had a mask in place. He leaned down and pushed back some of Celes' hair and kissed her cheek. "My poor Dove." he whispered and kissed her cheek again then Roman and left them alone.

"John, you are driving me crazy with the pacing." Lee told him as he flipped the page of his cook book. "Either sit down or something. Or… Hey, you know what, why don't you muck out the stalls?"

John looked at Lee and then sighed. "Arent you worried at all? She was up all night, whimpering… well she was restless." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She was sick, Ro usually whimpers when she is sick as well. Don't worry, she is in good hands. Ro takes really good care of her when she is sick, you should have seen her when that massive flu knocked up on our asses. She was with Celes the whole time."

John smiled a little. "Celes doesn't do well when shes sick. But Celes had a nightmare. She woke up screaming. Then stopped herself and got out of the bed. Shes _hiding_ something." he said and sighed. "I'm going out to the stables." he growled, he looked at Lee for half a minute before he walked out of the kitchen and had the momentary thought that Lee was usually the first to notice when Celes was off. He sighed and left him alone.

"Feeling out of practice?" Sune said as he walked in, he'd nearly collided with John on his way out of the house. "You have not been in the kitchen a whole lot." he went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"No, Celes has been taking over a lot. She wants to stay home and actually do things here. But she is sick today so I'm taking over." He smiled at Sune.

"Awe, yes Ro said she was sick." he said and leaned on the island. "You've been Mr. Mom for so long what are you gonna do with this extra time Celes is giving you?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I was just planning to tie her to a chair while I took over my job again." He laughed.

Sune chuckled. "Well from what I heard she would like that." he winked and then sobered. "You know I think she's doing it to make things up to you." he said.

"She is but, she don't understand I enjoy cooking. Its what makes me feel like I'm useful around here. When the kids are hungry they know to come to me and I can make them things. I don't mind if we switch off back and forth but I don't want her to take it over."

Sune smiled. "Well maybe you should _talk_ to her. You two seem to not be doing that at all." he noted and finished his water. He threw the bottle out. "Just a thought." he said and strolled out of the kitchen in search of one little Chuck to play with.

Celes woke a few hours later and found herself shivering, her fever broke while she slept and now her teeth were chattering. She sat up and looked at Roman who appeared to have fallen asleep while Celes had slept off whatever she had. She pulled a blanket around herself and slipped from the bed to go in and take a bath. She started to hum her song again as she watched the tub fill.

"You're up." Roman said. She smiled as she pulled the blanket from around her and started to undress her, "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she tested the water and helped Celes into the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub and allowed her feet and legs dip into the water.

Celes nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked up at Roman. "I did." she whispered. "I feel better too, I needed to sleep." she said.

"I thought so." she gently washed her back. "I'll make you another dream catcher. Something more stronger. This one is old after all. We can put it into Belle's room once I have your new one, okay?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I like that idea." she said and sighed. "Last night was awesome, Roman." she said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really? I… I wanted to show the kids what I really did, and if the girls wanted to do something, I wouldn't mind. And I felt like having a party, and getting back and Sune." She giggled. "But I just wanted to have fun. I'm glad you had fun. That dress, was so sexy on you." She giggled again.

Celes smiled. "Like I said, I'd of done me and one John did." she giggled. "Before he noticed I had a fever." she said. She giggled again. "I really had fun, I forgot what its like to be at the club like that."

Roman smiled, "I have another theme. Country. I already have the music picked out. I want you to do Cowboy Casanova or is it called Casanova Cowboy."

"Cowboy Casanova is what its called. And I'd love to do that. You have an idea how it should go or can I come up with something. I mean… I'm not really dancing so much these days but I could probably come up with something." she said.

"Why aren't you dancing. You love dancing… you've stopped a lot of things too."

Celes sighed and looked up at Roman. "I'm just trying to… back away. Draw less attention to myself." she whispered. "I do love to dance, I have been since I was three years old… but there are other things I can be passionate about." she shrugged. "I could focus on singing."

"Okay. I was just wondering, because you just pulled away from all the things you do so suddenly and started to do other things. Poor Lee, isn't sure what to do with his free time. He really does enjoy cooking." She shrugged, "Maybe you two can talk it out and come up with something."

Celes rested her chin on her knees. "I stopped suddenly because I'm trying to let you shine and be noticed instead of me. And I can stop cooking, but Lee and I don't talk much these days. I spend most of my time with Harry or John." she said.

"Well, to be fair, Lee has been busy with tasks I've had him doing to help me papair for Leather Night. But I think he thinks you just needed your space." She rinced her back and other pars of her body she washed. "I love you Celes. I know you are trying to take a back seat, but its okay to want some attention from Lee. I don't mind. We can still do the double date thing. I miss that."

"I would like that too." she stood and leaned over and kissed Roman. "I'm having trouble reaching a balance when it comes to Lee. But I'll get it, it'll just take time." she kissed Roman again and sighed. "I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, okay?" she asked getting out of the tub and grabbing a robe pulling it on.

"Oh!" Roman drained the tube and followed Celes. "So, you no more taking care of the Celes?" She asked with a little pout but smiled.

Celes giggled and took her hand. "You always find a way to take care of me." she said and walked along with her when a thought went through her mind. "Oh, detour." she turned to the dance studio and went in. She stood Roman on the main floor and went up into the lot and grabbed the book she'd found at her and Lee's flat. She got back down and opened it up to what she had marked. "Look what Severus did for you." she whispered pointing to the shrinking potion.

"OH!" She squealed! "Oh, this is…" She squealed again. "You are going into my boobs!" she told Celes. "I told him you were so cute and how much I love you. And when you left I said I was going to find a way to shrink you and keep you in my pocket so you couldn't get lost." She giggled. "OH, you are going into my boobs!" she kissed Celes. "Can I borrow this? I'm just going to copy this potion."

Celes grinned. "You can read the whole thing if you want, my uncle put a bunch of spells in there. Notes in the margins indicate they are mostly spells and potions he came up with after talking with you." she said.

She giggled. "Oh, I love this, thank you, Celes." She kissed her and then tucked the book under her arm. "Come on, we go eat and its back to bed for you. You haven't been sleeping well. I can tell." She said running a thumb under her eyes.

"Okay." she said and smiled a little. "I bet Lee cooked." she said and started them back on their way again.

"Yes, he is good for that." ROman smiled. Once in the kitchen she kissed her cheek. "Her fever is gone. But she needs to go right back to bed once has eaten." She told Lee. "I have a tank to finish and few spells to test."

"Okay, but don't get too involved, remember you promised Harry something." Lee told her.

"Got it, its nearly set up." She kissed Lee and giggled. "Sleep, Cel-Bear." she pointed at her.

Celes nodded and watched her go and then turned back to Lee and pulled the robe closed a little and smiled at him. "Make me something to eat?" she asked him.

"Of course," He smiled, "So, Ro said you had a fever and you had soup. Is your stomach yucky, or can you have solid food?"

"I can have solid food, I think the fever had more to do with me going and not sleeping a whole lot." she said and smiled.

"Okay, in that case, lets make you some real food, shall we? What would you like to eat? What are you in the mood for?"

Celes thought about it and then smiled a little at him. "Cheeseburger." she said and giggled.

"Now, how did I know you were going to ask for that?" He chuckled as he pulled out a hamburger patty and seasoned it. "Would you like chips with it?" He asked as he warmed up the pan.

Celes nodded and swung her legs. "Yes, that would be good." she said.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked as he pulled out some potatoes and started to peel them.

"I did, I really, really did." she said. "I missed going to the club and that night was… awesome" she shivered and sighed at the same time. "Every single minute of it."

"It was, wasn't it? Our Roman is made of some amazing stuff." he chuckled.

"Isn't she though." she looked at Lee and rested her chin in her hand. "You're made of some pretty amazing stuff too…" she shook her head. "That outfit…" she shook her head again and moaned a little.

He chuckled, "Well, Ro said if I was going to sing a Lenny song, I had to look the part as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed your song you and Ro sang. That was fun. And, God, that dress!"

Celes giggled. "Mmm, I'd of done me in that dress. I looked hot." she said giggling.

"Yes, Yes you did." He laughed and shook his head. "So, what are your plan so for tonight?"

"Another nap after I eat and then… I don't know actually. I need to distract myself a little, Val and Jude came to me the other day… he's going to…" she trailed off and looked away. "My baby is all grown up and getting married." she whispered.

"Wait, when are they getting married? Why didn't I hear about this? When? We are invited, right?"

Celes looked back at him "Oh Lee, not for a while… but she's going to become a Carpathian soon." she said.

"Oh," He said as he looked down at the food. "So… God, if felt like she was just… so young when he arrived. Now?" He sighed, "The boys were different. Speaking of, why are they going to make honest girls of those two?"

Celes smiled. "Skie and Evie are thinking a double wedding next March. And Jude's not going to change, she'll still be our Jude." she said and giggled a little. "My little dancing healer baby."

"And Luke's partner in crime." He chuckled and shook his head. "I wonder how Luke is taking it." He dropped some sliced potatoes into the frier and started to cook the hamburger patty.

"I don't know, he's close to Jude." Celes said softly. "Poor Smoosh, I hope he's talking to someone if he's having a hard time with it."

"Yeah, me too." Lee flipped the patty and then pulled out some lettuce, tomatoes and cheese.

Celes watched him for a minute and then opened her mouth. "Lee, what would you do if someone hurt me?" she asked softly.

Lee frowned and looked at her, "I… why would you asked that? My job is to try and prevent that." He told her. "To be honest, "I don't know what I would do. If someone were to get by me, I guess, I would feel like I have failed you… but not just you, Ro, Pele, and Hi'iaka."

Celes nodded. "My… nightmares are about someone hurting me…" she whispered. "And…" her eyes filled with tears. "You never come to rescue me, I think my mind is just being… my mind." she laughed.

Lee walked around to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Celes, I would always find a way to find you. I know we are not perfect and in a perfect world I will know where you are at all times, and be there for you on a drop of a dime, but we are imperfect. Every day I try my best to protect you. Protecting you isn't just physical, it also emotional too." He kissed the top of her head. "If I can't protect you, you know Roman will _always_ find a way. When Kama took you, it was… it was hard cause I had no way of tracking you. Kama had somehow blocked our connection, but when I got you back I was so relieved. I know at the time it felt like our world was going to go upside down, but I was there with you. Don't you remember?"

Celes nodded. "I do." she whispered. "I think I'm just… stressed and having silly dreams. Some nights its not just you. Last night it was John who didn't come. I think… I think I'm afraid you'll all leave me." she said as she watched him cook. "I mean I messed up huge and I think my mind is just waiting for the other shoe to drop even though I know no one is going anywhere." she smiled a little shook her head. "I'm good, I'll be fine. I just need another nap and maybe I'll curl up and watch movies tonight."

He nodded, "I'll sleep with you tonight. Hopefully Ro will have the new dreamcatcher ready for you before she goes out with Harry. So that leaves me, you, John, and Sune." He smiled. "From what I hear, Sune, has been waiting for you to get better so that he can pick on you." He whispered and chuckled. He checked the chips and scooped them out. He drained them and then made her plate. "One cheeseburger and chips."

Celes pulled the plate to her eagerly. She took a big bite and sighed. "God that's good." She whispered. She looked up at him. "We can sleep in our room." She said. "I saw something in a magazine last week I wanted to show you I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to. It's an ailes and archway I liked. It's pretty, in a garden." She said with a grin. "Oh uh for the wedding..." She said and kicked her feet.

He smiled, "Oh, yeah? Well we can do that. I don't mind." He poured her a glass of water.

Celes smiled. "You have to see it first, silly." she said. "We agreed to do it together. I just happened upon it while I was going through bridal magazines with Jude, Skie and Evie." she said and ate a few chips and moaned a little.

"Oh! In that case, yes, I will have to see it." He shook his head and smiled as he cleaned up.

Celes paused in her eating and looked at him. "Are we okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm just… making sure. I can't get a read on you. Its weird." she scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Okay so, movie then bed in our room. Oh! Can we have a picnic in front of the…" she trailed off. "Nevermind." she said and went back to eating.

Lee finished cleaning and turned back to her. "Have a picnic where?" He asked. "If its in our room, I don't see why not. But today I have received strict orders that you need rest."

"Lee, I need a feather. I need on from you as well, Celes." Roman said as she walked into the kitchen writing something down. "I will have to change the others into birds as well." She muttered to herself. She looked at Lee and Celes. "What are you two waiting for? Change. I need them now."

"Uh..." he took Roman by the hand. "We will be back." He told Celes. Then he popped them to their room. He quickly changed.

Roman was in awe. She couldn't help it. She didn't get to see him like this very often and the few times she did he just trucked her with awe each time. She smiled and plucked two feather at once.  
Lee made a squaking sound and turned back. "You said one!"

"I couldn't help myself." She giggled and she allowed the softness of his feather brush against her skin. She laid it onto their bed and they popped back down. She tickled Celes' nose with the one feather. "You next, Cel-bear."

Celes wrinkled her nose and then Changed for her. She gave a little noise and then turned back. Then with a little smile at both of them she left. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked away and went to the media room and sank down on the couch she waved her hand and the door locked and a movie started. She needed a few minutes. And she wasn't going to be told again she wasn't aloud.

Roman walked out to the stables. "John!" She called. "John, I need a favor."

John poked his head out of the stall he was mucking out and looked at her, his hair dripped with sweat. "What is it, is everything okay. Is Celes alright?" he asked.

"She's fine. She needs sleep. That's all. She isn't ready to talk about her dreams, so, until then, I'm making her another dream catcher. So, I been t change you into a bird a pull a feather from you."

"Uh… that's advanced transfiguration." he said and stepped out of the stall completely. "What type of bird?"

"It is, I'm turning you into a lovebird. You love her so she needs it. An essence of you. Later I will have her change me into s bird. And this is easy transfiguration. Ever since I saw the fake Mad Eye Moody change Draco into a ferret I made it my life's mission to learn to change anyone into anything." She smiled up at him.

John smiled. "Alright, do it." he said spreading out his arms.

Roman turned him into the bird and plucked a feather from him and turned him back. "See? Easy peasy."

John rubbed his ass. "Uh, huh." he said.

Roman just shook her head. "Okay, now I have to get Sune and Harry. Thanks, John." She said as she wrote in her note book. "Oh, tomorrow, I should have the tank ready for the other spirits. So let yours know."

John nodded and watched her go on her war path to fix Celes.

Celes woke up about an hour and a half after she locked herself in the media room and looked around. She sighed and looked down she was still wearing her robe. She waved a hand and shivered as her body became covered in a long sleeved t-shirt and green pajama pants. She got up and padded out of the room and peaked around and then walked to the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed for a water bottle on the top shelf and squealed a little when three of them came down on her head. "Owe!"

"You okay?" Roman asked as she switched Belle from one arm to the other. Lee, John, and Sune walked in with the rest of the kids.

"Hey fire cracker." Sune teased as he sat Chuck down. "This little guy think that mama should show him some good video games. He thinks he can beat me." He poked Church's nose.

Celes smiled and put up the water and kept a bottle. "I'm okay." she said to Roman and then turned to Sune and kissed Chuck's little cheek. "You show your Poppy how awesome you are." she said.

Chuck giggled and nodded.

Roman smiled. She looked down at Belle and cooed at her. "Such a pretty girl."

"What does everyone think dad will like for dinner?" Lee asked the kids.

"Dad said that he was taking Mummy out." Bree informed them before Lana could speak up. "But I think he would like chocolate." she said with a little smile.

Celes giggled and shook her head. She touched Belle's little cheek and sighed. she opened her water and drank the bottle in one go and then gave a sheepish smile when she noticed her family watching her in slight awe.

Lee smiled. "No chocolate."

"Fish fingers with mac and cheese!" Hail said.

"Mac and cheese! And peanut butter and jelly!" Bryce added.

"Cottage cheese, french dressing and bacon bits!" Amy said getting into it and then giggling when Matt made a noise of disgust.

"You are so gross." Matt said.

"No I'm not." she said back.

Celes shook her head. "How about fish fingers and mac and cheese for Hail, peanut butter and jelly for Bryce and fried chicken for everyone else?" she asked. "Oh and biscuits."

"Sounds good to me!" Rain giggled. She bounced over to Celes and Roman. She always loved when there was new babies around. "So cute." She giggled and picked Jazzy up. "Come on lets play dress up. Come on Bree." She picked Jelly up as well.

Bree kissed Lana's cheek and followed her older sister giggling.

"We can play Quiddich in the back." James said taking Chuck and leading the herd of boys out with Lana in tow behind asking if she could play dad's position.

Harry walked in after the place was void of kids. He smiled. "Hey everyone, waiting for me to come home?" he asked and walked over and poked Belle's belly. "Ant." he said and then kissed Roman's temple and walked over to Celes and hugged her from behind. "Feel better?"

"A little, I took two naps… but I'm still a little… off." she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I overreacted." she whispered to him and pressed her forehead to the cool surface of the island.

"Oh Cel." he said and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Why?"

"Because I'm insecure and stupid." she grumbled.

Harry rubbed her back and looked around at everyone curiously. "Shes still a little sick, huh?" he asked.

"She's exhausted." Ro told him. "However, that is where you come in. I need to change you into a bird and then take a feather from you. Same with me." She smiled. "I just need those two feathers to the potion and then set it into the crystal ball. She will have it before she sleeps." She gently bounced Belle.

"She even ate a cheeseburger and chips." Lee smiled.

"Okay... Change me into a bird. Anything for Cel." He said.

Celes smiled. "Everyone's birds today?" She asked.

"Yep, everyone is birds. What I'm doing is taking an essence of everyone and putting them into the potion. It works better with birds because we use a lot of feathers." Roman said as she turned Harry into a bird and then took a feather from him. He turned him back and tickled Celes' nose with it. "In each of our own way we protect you, Cel-bear."

Celes blushed a little and smiled. "Okay." she whispered. "Do you need me to turn you into a bird, I already know what kind you should be." she said.

Roman gave Belle to Harry, "Turn me." She giggled.

Celes turned Roman into an eagle. "Would you like to?" she asked Lee. "She's always plucking out of your ass maybe you should for a change." she smiled a little and blushed.

Lee chuckled and plucked two feathers. "For the record she hadn't been able to pluck any of my feathers until today. But payback is awesome." He teased.

Roman pouted as she rubbed her ass. "Well its a good thing I'm a cat and not a bird." She giggled and took Belle. "Come on, little cub. I'll show you how to make the rest of the potion." She told her and took the feathers.

Lee chuckled as he kept the one. He washed his hand. "Celes, you are on biscuit duty. Sit right there and I'll bring everything out to you."

Celes smiled at Lee and nodded. "Yes sir." she said and saluted a little. She felt good being told what to do by him.

Harry chuckled. "Come on." he clapped John and Sune on the shoulders. "I can show you guys some stuff I need help with at McPotter." he said. "Call us when its ready."

"Will do." Lee said. He pulled out the fish fingers and chicken, "We still doing mac and cheese?" He asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yep, I'll walk you through making it if you want." she said. "Unless you want to make yours." she added and then looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, right. And have a mob of disappointed kids saying this isn't mama's mac and cheese! Who knows what else will happen, maybe a riot." he chuckled as he took down the ingredients he seen her use before.

Celes smiled a little. "My mac and cheese is sort of amazing isn't it?" she asked and smiled a little bigger. She had the urge to poke his side like she always did but decided against it and pulled her knees up to her chest and perched on the end of the stool watching him.

Lee seasoned the chicken and then started to fry it. He placed the biscuits into the oven. "Okay, mac and cheese." He said.

Celes slid off the stool and walked over to him and stopped his hands and pulled the bowl to her. "Put the noodles on, cause its going to have to bake for a few minutes so we get the crustys yummy on top right." she said to him. "I'll start on the seasoning and cheese shredding."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled as he started to boil the noodles. He took out some real fish and started to make the fish fingers for Hail. He felt good. To him it was just a normal day of cooking with Celes. The only thing that was off was the fact that he could feel Celes pulling away from him. He sighed. "Celes, you know I can feel you, right?"

Celes stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You can?" she asked. "I just thogutht that you…" she shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

He washed his hands and then turned her chin to look at him. "I can _always_ feel you. Talk to me. You know you can talk to me. If you don't I'll make Roman make you. You keep pulling away from me, just talk to me. What is the worst that can happen? Me say no? That is just such a small little word and yet you fear it so much. You fear me saying no to you and there are days you act like it will end our relationship. You don't need to fear it."

Celes looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how to be… with you." she whispered. "I want to but I don't want to make you or Roman uncomfortable. I'm trying really hard to be good and stay away for a little while but… I can't." she whispered. "I can't stay away from you anymore than I can stay away from Harry or John for too long."

He shook his head. "Yes you can." He told her. "You've done it before. However, that will change. Look, Celes, I don't want you to stay away from me. I really don't, but we have to have limits. You and I cannot consume each other's time. Ro needs me just as much as she needs the others. I haven't been giving her that attention. But its changing. It really is, however, it don't mean that you can pull away from me and make yourself all uncomfortable around me. We are still in a relationship, we are still going to get married. That will not change. What will change is our time management. That is all."

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "Its hard to not get lost in someone when you spend too much time with them." she whispered. "That's what happened to us, that's what _always_ happens to us whenever we spend a whole lot of time together. I understand that part of it was my fault for holding you so tightly and I think part of me pulling away is trying to give you the time you need with Roman. You _need_ each other." she whispered and looked down at his chest. " _And I took that away with what I was doing. I'm really sorry for that. And I'm not sure how to… go back to how it was… or the new way of it. I feel off lately and its not just you its these stupid dreams too."_ she sent him, her throat had closed up and she couldn't talk without crying.

"Its okay. Right now you need sleep. You need lots of rest. You can't think when you don't sleep and even then you like to over think. Stop over thinking. Do what feels natural, just don't get upset when I tell you no. Cuase it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy. I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I'm trying to keep what is yours and what is Ro's." He sat her on the counter and looked at her, "Look, I have finally see how Ro and Harry act with each other. Ro don't want all of Harry. The things you do with Harry are the things you do with him. I found that the things you want with me, but can't have, are actually the times you need to be with Harry, cuase he can give them to you. He is _willing_ to give them to you. You have a bad habit of over thinking. We need to stop that." He kissed her. "I love you Celes. I really do, I'm not going anywhere. You want to spend time with me today, yes? Then stop locking yourself in the media room." He gave her a playful growl and gently hit the back of her head. "I know you were upset but you just left before I can ask what was up. Silly woman."

Celes wrinkled her nose at him and smiled a little. "I know Harry can give me what you can't." she whispered and smiled a little bigger. "He's been doing that a lot lately." she pressed her forehead to his and sighed and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you when I got upset earlier."

"Good." he kissed her again. "You like when he does things for you, don't you? Makes you feel all warm inside, and you can't help but smile, huh?"

Celes giggled and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, I do." she said. "I really do."

"See, and you have been missing that. You really have, I can see it on your face. Its the same look Ro has right now. Both of you girls have been missing that. I will _not_ take offence when you need Harry time. Trust me, I won't. He loves you and you love him. You were just trying to get that same warm feeling you get from him and have me do it, but coming up disappointed. Those are the times you need to return to Harry. He is more than willing to give you what you need. He really is." He smiled at her. "And I will give you what I can, okay?"

Celes giggled and nodded. He was basically just saying what she was realizing. She hooked her leg around his and put her arms around his neck. "So… like if I said that we needed to plot to get that necklace and chain back from Ro, that would be something you can help me with?" she asked looking up at him. That was what she missed, messing with Roman with him, playing with their chains and just spending time that was laced with stupid insecurities.

"Now that, I can most _definitely_ help you with." He chuckled.

Celes grinned. "Good, because you see, theres a second one but its designed for my piercings so you could… well you know have your control… but it doesn't work unless hers is active and you have the necklace." she said. "So we need to get Sune on our side, cause he could probably get it back."

"Oh… Now that is a hard one. Sune can be team Ro all the way." He rubbed his chin, "Now do we get him on our side? Well, there is no lying to him, cuase he can see right through it, so might as well, be upfront with him… maybe make a deal too. But he is tricky, he may make a deal that will make us uncomfortable at the same time. He's tricky like that you know. Its like having two Romans, just one is more sly than the other… or more like they are competing to be more sly than the other." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Its cute, they are sort of made for one another in a lot of ways." she frowned a little. "If we make a deal with him it'll have to benefit him as much as us." she said and the biscuits beeped. "Oh, we have to finish the mac and cheese." she said and kissed him and got off the counter and got the biscuits out and then went back to putting the mac and cheese together.

Lee went back to making the fish fingers and flipping the chicken. "Yeah, that is the tricky part. Something that will benefit him as much as us… yeah, sometimes his benefit isn't… yeah." He chuckled again.

Celes giggled. "Tricky Fox." she whispered and giggled a little more. After she got the mac and cheese into the oven to bake a little she felt worn out again. She sighed and went and sat down. "Can we eat in front of the fire in our room? Like we did when we were younger?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "Yes we can." He told her as he started to fry the fish fingers.

"Done!" Roman said as she walked in with Belle and the new Dream Catcher. "This should work. Then you will get some awesome sleep. If you sleep for a day and half, don't worry, you _needed_ it. Got it?" She pointed to Lee.

"Got it, don't freak out because she needed her sleep." Lee said.

"Oh, I love you." She kissed Lee and giggled as she walked over to Celes. "Try to get as much sleep as possible. Okay?"

Celes nodded. "I will." she said and lifted her head. "Arent you going out with Harry Potter tonight?" she asked.

Roman sighed, "I am." She looked down at Belle and cooed at her. "I have everything set up too. We are just… Well, I'm just waiting." She giggled. " _And Belle, won't let me go, just yet._ " She sent Belle. Every time she rocked her to sleep and then set her down to sleep, she would only wake up can call for her again.

Celes smiled and looked at Belle and saw her droopy eyes and took her from Roman and held her close. "How about you come sleep with Mama and Daddy for a little while my Little Baby girl?" she asked her daughter rocking her.

Belle went to fuss but then just snuggled in right into Celes' arms and started to snooze.

"I think that is a yes." Roman smiled. "Oh, she is so cute." she poked her little nose and then stepped away. When she didn't hear anything, she quickly left the room.

Lee chuckled, "I think she is attached to her mothers." he teased.

Celes nodded. "She is." she said softly and continued to rock. She started to hum to her. "Dinner is done, we should pack some up and go upstairs before the kids come in and wake their baby sister by mistake." she said getting up slowly.

Lee packed them plates and put them into a basket and then grabbed something for them to drink as well. "Okay." He told her as he picked up her new Dream Catcher as well. "I have a feeling that we will be needing her little bassinet as well."

Celes nodded. "We can summon it when we get up there." she said and they walked up to their room Celes humming lightly. When she got up into their room she smiled a little. She walked over to the bed and put Belle in the center and put pillows around her and then grabbed a throw blanket and spread it on the floor. "She can sleep there for now, yeah?" she asked Lee.

"Yeah, she will be fine." He said as he set the Dream Catcher on Celes' side of the bed. He joined Celes on the blanket and started a fire. "Dinner, my lady." He told her as he pulled out her plate.

Celes smiled and pulled the plate to her and sighed as she started to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence but as it got closer to the end of the meal and the part where she'd have to sleep Celes started to slow down her eating to make it last longer. She looked at Lee and pressed her lips together and then opened it. "I… don't like my dreams right now. They scare me… and I'm afraid they arent just dreams."

"I know." He told her. "Its what I wanted to tell Ro this afternoon but I was distracted when she plucked two of my feathers." He shook his head. "Look, you will get sleep, and once your mind is clear we will talk to the others and try to set up some precautions so that we can protect you, okay?"

Celes nodded and bit the inside of her mouth. She crawled across the space separating them and into his lap. "Okay." she whispered as her body started to grow heavy. "I trust you won't let anything happen if you can stop it." she said and kissed his chin. "Razboinic Meu." she muttered and fell asleep.

"I will try my hardest." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He picked her up easily enough then laid her in the bed. He sighed and ended up putting the bed divider thing in the bed so that Belle and Celes could sleep in the same bed. "Little brats." She smiled. He cleaned up their plates and sent them down to the kitchen. After getting ready for bed himself he climbed into bed as well. He wrapped his magic around Celes so that she would feel him, then he fell asleep.

"Koa, you ready?" Roman called as she ran out to the stables. She was dressed in Native American outfit, completed with feathers and moccasins. She hopped up onto a horse without a saddle and waited.

Harry followed her and got up onto a horse himself. He could ride, he looked at Roman again and shook his head. "That outfit is unfair Roman. I just want to…" he growled as he led the horse over to hers.

"Oh, no." She giggled and made her horse take off. "You have to catch me first." She laughed and made her horse take off in a full run. She had a nice little spot they would camp out for the night. She had noticed she liked when she went all native on him so she set up a tipi for them, with furs and packed them dinner. She had teased him for weeks with the routines she and girls were practicing, so she decided to give him something he would really enjoy. She laughed as the wind blew through her hair. "Come on, Koa. Catch me!"

Harry coaxed his horse into a run and followed her. God, she looked great, he missed her, wanted to touch her so many times he couldn't even count them. Working with her at the club on leather night had him wanting to take her all the time and she would say no every time. He was going to have his way with her if it was the last thing he did. He followed her until she slowed her horse to a walk and disappeared into a thick brush of trees.

"This way, Koa." She called. "You are going to enjoy this." She hopped off her horse and secured him to a tree near by. The tipi was in a small clearing where the trees opened up to the night sky and stars. "Tada!" She said and smiled up at him. "I would like you to know, I built this by hand. It took me a couple of hours too! I kept forgetting what was placed where. But I did my father proud and built it." She smiled up at her handy work of the tipi. "You like it?"

"I… Roman this is awesome." he said getting off his horse and then allowing it to go do its thing then he walked over to her and grabbed her waist and looked down at her and then kissed her with a low moan. "This is amazing, its like you took my native thing and pulled out all the stops." he touched a feather in her hair. "Even dressed for the part."

"Of course! Might as well go big or go home, that's my motto. I like the big. It makes things more fun, interesting, and just… more. Like its authentic." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, I've teased you awfully much these past weeks but I had this in mind for you. And I knew… you would appreciate it more." She shrugged, "When it comes to me, you appreciate things that make me. Things that I've learned, come to like, or grew up knowing. You brought my peaceful japanese garden to life, you understand that I'm both a woman and warrior, you think of me as a partner and not a weak woman, and you enjoy everything I put my hand to make. The others do too, but you seem to see the beauty in it more."

Harry smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair off her face. "That's because despite being a warrior and an alpha you're a woman and everything you do is with a woman's heart." he whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked back at the tipi and shook his head. "You're amazing, my little Alpha." he kissed her and then picked her up squeezing her to get a squeal out of her.

She squealed and kissed him. Then she giggled. "So, I have two things. We can eat what Lee made, or we can go all natural, and I can show you how to skin a rabbit, roast it, and we can eat that with some bread, nuts, and cheese." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "Going rustic are we, well if we are going to do it may as well go all the way. Got some leathers for me to wear." he winked knowing how much she liked it when he wore leathers.

She laughed, "Of course." She giggled and wiggled out of his hold. She pulled him inside and gave him the leathers. "Oh, this will be so much fun!" She giggled and light a fire inside the tipi. "You dress." She told him as she sat and started to pull out the dried fruits, nuts, breads, and cheese. She set up to cook and roast the rabbits she had caught earlier.

Harry made quick work of changing, he didn't have a shirt or shoes on when he finished and thanks to the Hawaiian he didn't look ghostly pale but a nice light brown seem to stick with him these days. He walked over to Roman and couched behind her so she was between his knees and rested his chin on her head. "So should we call you a Native princess…?" he teased and chuckled as he watched her clean the rabbits.

"You call me Pocahontas and I'll bite you!" she gave him a growl. Then she laughed and shook her head. "You can call me Kamama or Hevavahkema. The first one is Cherokee for butterfly and the last one is Cheyenne for butterfly. I was called both growing up. My father dealt with both tribes so instead of calling me Roman they would call me that."

Harry nodded taking in the information. He kissed her neck. "Roman, ask Lee to call you one of those. You're his butterfly and my sweetheart." he whispered. "I will just call you my Native princess and you are far too pretty to be Pocahontas."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Do you know why Lee calls me his butterfly?" she asked. "You really haven't paid much attention have you?" She giggled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well no.. not really."

She rinsed her hands and then pulled her dress up to show the butterfly birthmark behind her hip. "He saw it one day while my shirt rose up and ever since then he has called me butterfly."

Harry smiled and looked at the mark he'd seen a thousand times. "Well I knew you had that, but I didn't know that was why." he said to her and poked her nose and then touched the mark lightly.

"I was thinking about getting it filled I but I think that would take away from it." She shrugged and pushed down her dress. "And I wasnt asking you to call me butterfly. You just made it sound like you were looking for my native name." She smiled as she went back to skinning the rabbit.

"Okay." he said softly. "It wasn't meant to sound prickly. I just feel that that is for you and Lee." he said and sat down. "Besides, Ku'uipo and Little Alpha work just as well." he smiled. "Celes would love that you are skinning that rabbit." he laughed.

"Really? I would… Oh! Oh, that is not right. For the record, this is not one of Danger's pets." Roman told him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh no cause if it was, our daughter would be in tears." he said. "She's like Snow White, I bet she can get a sparrow to land on her freaking finger."

Roman giggled. "She just loves animals. I was the same way when I was her age… well younger. I wanted all kinds of animals. Knowing my dad he would have given them to me too. But after my mom passed, it just all changed. I wanted animals to be my friends. I imagined that I could run away with them and just live in a tipi and off the land." She shrugged. "I was very imaginative."

Harry smiled. "They help with the pain." he said softly. "I used to find myself talking to spiders in my cupboard. They were my friends and helped with the loneliness I had in my heart for a loss I didn't fully understand at that age." he said to her. He reached out and pushed some of her long hair over her shoulder and looked at her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. "But now we have a farm." he winked.

She smiled up at him. "We do. We really do." She giggled. "And I love my puppies and piggies so much. They are like the cutest little thing ever!" She squealed and went back to cleaning the rabbit. Once it was cleaned she placed it over the fire and then started in on the second one.

"You want to hear something interesting?" he asked. "The Ministry is subcontracting McPotter." he said.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him and paused what she was doing. "Why? How so?" she asked.

"Basically we are working with the Aurors. They aren't buying the company or anything they are just paying me for the right to utilize me and mine when they feel its too… risky to have the Ministry's name involved. That's what Sune and I were up to when you and Lee were gone. We went to France to spy on their corrupted state of affairs director in their devion of the ministry." he said. "Sune totally went French native it was creepy and awesome at the same time."

She smiled, "He is." she nodded. "So, when the Ministry don't want to get their hands dirty we are going to be called in to do so for them? Oh, we better charge a whole hell of a lot for this. I have a feeling it may get messy. Trying to set us up at some point, yeah, Sune and I should be able to figure that part out."

Harry grinned. "I had confidence you would and they pay us one hundred thousand gallions each job. Its in the contract that Di, genius she is, drafted up for us." he said leaning back.

"Sweet! Oh, I should send her something. Never mind, I'll go over to the house tomorrow. I know Brax has been coming over every day since we've been back. He loves that we live next door. Oh, memo to self, must corner Draco."

Harry chuckled. "And why is that?" he asked sitting up, he actually didn't like how happy Brax always seemed to see Lana and Bree, if he'd learned anything about his kids is that was going to become more later on.

Roman titled her head to the side as she looked at him. "They are in the best of hands, Harry. If there is anyone more I would trust Lana and Bree with, it would be Brax. He is a little gentleman and a warrior in his own right."

Harry smiled. "I know, doesnt mean I have to like it. I was asking why you need to corner Draco though. He do something wrong again?" he asked chuckling.

"No, but I'm curious about something, so I have to corner him and make him feel uncomfortable, and then tease him. Its how we work." She laughed. She just enjoyed picking on Draco.

Harry chuckled. "Oh I do wonder what that could be." he said eyes dancing. He laid back. "I got a letter from Ron the other day." he said idley. "I already told Cel about it, but you've been busy so I've been waiting."

"Oh? And how is Ron Weasley up to? Is he ready for a wizard's chess rematch?" She giggled.

Harry laughed. "He always says at the end he is." he said and looked at her. "Ginny took off, she had her and Blaise's kids cause he's in the process of finding a flat to be more stable as a single parent you know. Well I guess she just dumped them at his place and left." he sighed. "She's a lost little girl." he said shaking his head. "Ron says that Blaise is getting a place now, your dads helping."

Roman shook her head. "That girl. Well, if they or if Blaise needs help with the kids, I don't mind taking them in for a while. It is summer holiday for them after all. They should be having fun instead of worrying about their parents. Oh, maybe we can have another little gathering here at the house."

Harry laughed. "Sometimes you and Celes amaze me on how much you think alike, she said the same thing." he said. "You two can plan something and then offer for the kids to stay." he said and sat back up and scooted closer to Roman and played with one of the feathers in her hair. He pressed his nose into her hair and took in her scent. She smelled like leather, fruit and fire. He shivered and kissed her head. "You smell great." he whispered.

She shivered and smiled, "Do I?" She giggled. "And Celes and I will work on it." She finished cleaning the rabbit and then cleaned her hands. She turned over the roast rabbit and smiled at Harry. "I know that look, what are you thinking?" She teased as she scooted away a little.

Harry scooted right along with her. "Do you?" he asked as he slid a hand over her flat belly. He'd wanted to touch those muscles for weeks. He shivered and kissed her neck. "We don't have to do anything more than kiss and touch a little until we've eaten." he whispered as he worked his kisses down her neck.

She shivered again and tried to scoot away again only to slip and find herself laying on her back looking up at Harry. "Oh… so nothing more?" She asked as he watched him crawl over her like a predator stalking his prey. "I… don't think…" She shivered again. "You evil, Koa. You are trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Harry smiled. "Oh no, my pray is onto me." he leaned down and kissed her and moaned as her mouth opened for him and he dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned again as he tasted her. He slid a hand down the side of her body and slowly started to pull her dress up one inch at a time.

She shivered and moaned again. She lifted her hips to allow the dress to slid up higher. "You are just…" She shivered as she felt excitement bloom into her stomach. "You are totally cheating. What have you done to me? Why can't I move." She breathed and moaned.

"I have done nothing… except kiss you and touch you." he whispered and kissed her again as he pushed the dress up enough so it was out of his way. He moaned as he made work of the ties holding his leathers on. He undid them released himself and pushed his shaft to the edge of her core and didn't go in. He shivered and lifted her knee. "You want me inside you?" he whispered against her lips.

She moaned as she felt her hips lift higher. She whimpered and moaned again. She bit her lower lip and lifted her hips again. "I… I…" She slid her hands around his waist and tried to pull him into her.

Harry smiled as he allowed her to pull him into her. He moaned as he filled her. He was just… God she felt so good. He kissed her and moaned as he pumped into her slowly and gripped her leg a little tighter. "God…" he moaned and kissed her again and down her neck and along the neckline of the dress.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She felt more excitement bloom into her stomach. She shivered and held onto him. "God… Harry…" She moaned. She didn't know why but when she was with one guy or with Celes they felt so damn good.

Harry slid his hand down to her ass and lifted her higher and he went deeper into her. He kissed her and used his other hand and cupped her ass completely and pulled her to him each time he thrust into her. He moaned louder. "God…" he felt her tighten and knew he was doing something right. He squeezed her ass and growled a little as he nipped her bottom lip.

Roman gave a squeal each time he hit her g-spot. She dug her nails into his back and moaned again. She wrapped and locked her ankles around him. "Oh, God…" She moaned and kissed him as she slid her tongue into his mouth. "Please…" She whispered. She shivered and felt some of her juices leak.

"God!" he said and slid a hand around and pressed his fingers to her clit. "Jesus…" he moaned and kissed her again and down her neck. He started to pump faster and harder as he continued to pull her to him. He kissed every part of her body he could reach. He even kissed her through her dress. He had missed her so much it wasn't even funny. "Ku'uipo." he moaned and pressed his face into her neck as he sucked on it.

She rolled her hips just as fast and just as hard. She panted as she held onto to him and kept moaning, giving little screams as they went. She bit down on his shoulder and the screamed as her ogasm demanded a release. "Harry, please… God… please." She begged and then slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. She gave another scream at the added pleasure.

Harry growled each thrust out as she tightened more. He kissed back up to her lips and moaned against her lips and squeezed her ass tighter as his own orgasm split up his spine and he pulled back. "God… yes… do it… now…" he moaned as he waited for her to release his was sure to follow.

Roman screamed as she rolled back onto her head. She shivered hard and jerked. "Oh… God!" She moaned. She panted and kissed down to his shoulder as shivered. "Geez… Harry…" She moaned. "You evil man." She giggled.

Harry chuckled and moaned and shivered. "You like it." he whispered and kissed her and moaned. He smelled the food and they were covered in sweat. "You know I think we should just be naked for the rest of the night."

Roman giggled, "That is because you did this to us. We weren't suppose to be like this until after we ate."

Harry laughed. "Well, yeah but… now that we are this way." he moaned and rolled his hips, still inside her. "We should just stay this way for the rest of the night."

She gasped and looked down to where they were connected. She looked back up at him. "Oh… you evil man! You are a monster!" She laughed.

Harry laughed. "Yes, but I'm your monster and you like it." he said and kissed her again and moaned. "Eat… we should eat… and then I'm taking you outside and having you again."

"Not unless I hide." She teased as she sat up.

"If you hide I'll find you, I always find you." he said and kissed her and kept her close. "Feed us, Ku'uipo."

She laughed and shimmied her dress down over her hips. "You can me naked if you want but I'm going to keep my dress on, besides when you 'find' me, you will have to work for it." She giggled and took the first rabbit off the fire and started cutting it up. She fed him a few pieces. "Do you think you can do this on your own, if you have to? I can teach you to build the tipi as well."

Harry looked at her suspiciously as he did up his leathers. "Why? I'm not saying I don't want to learn but why are you asking it like that?" he asked.

"Well… Dad has another assignment. He needs a partner… that isn't female." She told him as she bit her lower lip.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Okay… you could have led with that. You scared me." and touched her cheek. "I'll help your dad, always willing to. Leo need to make a comeback?"

She laughed. "How did I scare you? Did you think I was going to load you up with peyote and send you on a vision quest?"

"No, I thought you were going to leave me here in the middle of the wilderness after you gave me a crash course." he said laughing.

"Oh! That's not a bad idea. Then I can watch you… oh, oh, I can set up cameras and then watch you later!"

"Roman." he growled in warning. "Don't you do it. That wasn't an idea for you. Yes, I will learn, and yes, I will help Alan. I'll call him in the morning." he said pulling her closer to him now unwilling to let her go.

Roman laughed, "It was just a joke. I'll just make you do it in a dream when I'm really annoyed with you." She kissed his cheek and then feed him more of the rabbit.

Harry ate the rabbit and sighed. He held Roman close to him. "I know it was a joke… I just miss you." he whispered. "How have you been, you happy? You're all glowie and smiley, I'm glad Celes finally figured herself out because its been good spending time with her. Real good." he sighed.

She smiled up at him. "I am happy. I mean, I kind of gave John a heart attack with the whole calling off the wedding, but, I finally got to spend some real time with Lee. I love Lee. Don't get me wrong, I love all you guys, but… he's my husband… my first husband. Just like you said, its been good spending time with Celes and you enjoy it, so do I with Lee." She smiled up at him. "I love him."

Harry smiled. "I do too." he said just as seriously. "And I love Celes, my little red headed wife who totally just took me for a loop." he said and chuckled. "Its good, so good to be close with her again. And maintain it." he sighed and shut his eyes and opened them and took another bite of rabbit. "Want to know a secret?" he asked softly.

"Yes please. Do tell me all your secrets so I can use them against you." She teased as she ate some.

Harry chuckled. "Those months you were pregnant with Belle and I watched Celes get all twisted around I kept wishing she'd come to me and it killed me everytime she went to Lee instead." he whispered. "All I could kept thinking was shes _my_ wife."

Roman looked up at him. "Harry… why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "God, you get it, don't you? Why don't she? I know that she gets upset when Lee calls me his wife but its true, I am _his_ wife. Just like _she_ is your wife. Yes, we are connected and we are husbands and wives to each other but… she is the original to you as I am to Lee." She smiled. "He is calling me his main squeeze, just like how Celes is your main squeeze." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Celes and I talked it out, she gets it now. She didn't before though. She let herself get too...well you know how the four of us get. You and I do it as much as they do it." he said and kissed her temple. "You're my wife to be, and I have loved you and will love you for a very long time." he said and sighed. "I'm just glad that we may be headed for a balance."

"Do we do that?" She asked. "I… I didn't think we didn't do that." She ate some more rabbit and ate some dried cranberries. She smiled up at him. "You know what I was thinking about our wedding? I was thinking that maybe we can have like… a Beauty and Beast under the stars kind of wedding." She wrinkled her nose. "Do you think that is too much?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. "No I don't think that's too much." he said and played with her fingers which were greasy from eating rabbit meat. "I like that, our first dance could be to Tale as Old as Time." he said. "You could wear a white version of Belle's dress if you'd like." he said and kissed her temple again. "We could invite Seamus and his daughter."

She smiled and nodded then she frowned. "Oh! You bamboozled me into saying yes! I shall never forget that, Harry J. Potter. And I _will_ get you back for it as well."

He laughed. "I'm sure you will, but I think pregnant or not you would have said yes to me." he laughed. "It was very good, and I thought and planned that damn proposal right down to the timing on the set that night." he whispered. "I wanted it to be special and for you to remember it forever. Even if you had said no, I wanted you to still think it was romantic." he said.

"Guilt! That is what that would have been. I would have said no and then thought about it and it would have eaten me alive just thinking about it. And why I said no." She sighed and leaned back onto him. "Cheating. You know me too well. And that was cheating." She giggled though.

Harry chuckled. "You are just great though." he rubbed her arms lightly with his fingers. "I think that its good. Our wedding will be good, big, small whatever you want. And I will help you every step of the planning if you want." he started to hum to her 'Tale as old as time' to tease her a little and just because he wanted to.

She laughed, "And you sir, are a brat! A bratty man, that I just love to baby." She pinched his cheeks and laughed again. "So, baby, what would you like to add to the wedding plans? You like red velvet, I like cheesecake." She moaned, "God, I love desserts and so do you. What dessert shouts this is Harry and Roman's dessert?"

"Red velvet cheesecake." he moaned. "Celes makes this thing… its like a cake made of red velvet and then she fills the center with cheesecake. And then she uses cheesecake frosting on the outside." he moaned. "She gave it to me two weeks back, Roman I swear to God, she was thinking of you and I when she created it." he said.

She smiled, "That sounds like the devil." She shivered. "And of heaven. She should call it the the Devils Red velvet cheesecake. Yes, we should have that at the wedding." She giggled and sighed, "What colors?"

"Uh… blue and gold?" he asked. "God and we should just have a dessert bar." he said. "And after we can steal it and have a food fight on the first night of our honeymoon which I figured we'd take on the yacht."

"Why blue and gold?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Belle wears that gold dress, and Beast wears the blue tails." he said simply.

"Oh." She thought about it and bit her lower lip. "What about teal?" She asked. "I mean… I know its a color Celes teases Lee with. But… I figured it would be a mixture of you in it. I can agree with the cold, because my eyes are cold. But your eyes are green, so can we mix it?"

Harry rubbed her arms and thought about it. "Or we could just do green and gold, girls in green, except you who will wear white, and gold on the guys." he suggested.

She smiled, "That works! I like that. How about an emerald green instead of the bottle green. I love that color on you but, I'm not going to over step. Emerald green should work. Oh, and Celes's hair color against it will just…" She sighed as she envisioned it. "Its going to pop like… wow!"

Harry laughed. "Emerald will look better with gold." he said. "I agree with this, and yes it will pop on Cel, but you are going to be the one everyone looks at that day. You're the bride." he pointed out.

She blushed a little and looked away. "Yeah, I know. I just… every time I think about my wedding to you or John, I think about what Celes is going to feel. And I don't want to step on any toes or do something that will make her think I'm not thinking about her. I just…" She sighed. "Its complicated."

"You _are_ thinking about her, you're doing what you always do. Stop thinking about her and think about you. With you and me she will be fine. And she will support you and John and she's even happy but its gonna sting her a little." he sighed and pulled her closer. "But its okay, now think about you. Happy Roman." he said and kissed her temple.

She gave a little smile but she wasn't happy. She hated hurting Celes. She hated how Celes always felt hurt or felt that little 'sting'. She just wanted her to be happy like how she was. She looked back at the fire and frowned. This was different. It was always going to be different and difficult. Celes didn't get the wedding with Harry like she wanted and Ro… well, she had a nice wedding. It really was nice, but it wasn't the dream wedding she wanted with Lee. "Okay." she whispered. "So, enough about weddings. I swear, if it were to John, we would get married tomorrow… or tonight. I did kind of scare him." she shook her head and ate some more of the rabbit.

"You did." he smiled a little. "You really did, but it was necessary I think. But it rippled." he sighed and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "But it doesn't matter anymore, because we are all good." he smiled.

She nodded. "Want some water?" She asked as she pulled a buck skinned sack. She drank some and gave it to him. She laid down on the furs and rubbed her face into the softness of them. "Tomorrow, if Celes is up, that is, I will talk to her about Blaise's kids and we will write to Ron. We will have a little family thing. The kids will love it. Lots of swimming."

Harry joined her on the skins and smiled. "I think that will be good, really good. They need stability while Blaise figures out how to be a single father." he whispered and pulled her close and then half under him.

She nodded as she played with his hand. "Yeah."

He turned his head and looked at her. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked at John's ring on her hand. "You know, I've decided to melt… well, maybe not. Maybe I'll just make duplicates and of the the wedding rings, and melt them down to make one ultimate ring. Or, create a spell so that I have one ring that looks like everyone's ring." She shrugged. "It would be nice. Yes, I'll create a charm or spell like that."

Harry chuckled. "You know, you could just rotate them like you have been for years." he pointed out. "You have them all the time on that chain. Celes does the same thing you do, she rotates her rings." he said.

"Yes, I know, but I want a universal ring that has a little of everyone in it so they don't feel left out. I mean what if I want to have all of you on me. "I have ring here, here, here, there, and one around my neck cause I always keep Celes' there… No, I need a universal ring… Oh! Me and Celes need them. Then we can wear them and be like, 'Oh, yeah, we have four husbands and a wife.' That is what that ring is." She smiled.

"So you're already married to Sune." he yawned and snuggled closer to Roman. "You may want to inform him of that." he teased.

She giggled, "Well, after he marries me and Celes, then we should get a universal ring." She played with his hair and giggled. "But we are going to married. I know we are." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I know you will be." he said. "You and Sune will definitely get married. Sune and Celes…" he made a noise. "Well I think that's going to take a play by the ear approach." he chuckled and kissed her temple. "But don't worry about that, lets worry about the fact that you are half under me." he said.

She giggled and gave a mock gasp. "Now how did that happen?" She asked wiggled more under him.

Harry growled. "You laid down, I took the opportunity." he said and kissed her neck and sighed and then nipped it.

She giggled. "Well, again, its your fault we find ourselves in this situation. She sighed as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to grow heavy. "No getting fresh while I sleep. Or, a hermit crab may find you." She teased.

"Not in this forest." he whispered and placed his face in her neck. "I love you, Ro."

"Love you too, Harry." She smiled. "You know, there are places that have these big ass hermit crabs that live in the forest. I mean they take up more than…" She squealed when he poked her side. "Okay, I'm shutting up. Good night."

Celes woke up with a little sigh and nodded. "I'm up." she said to Belle. "I woke up, you got me up. Hungry, I hear you." she sat up and smiled. She felt better, she'd slept good and felt really safe. She picked up Belle and looked down at Lee. "Look at your Daddy sleeping away." she giggled. "Come on food time." she said softly and started to get out of the bed with her.

"Nope, back in bed." Lee grumbled as he rolled back over to look at Celes and Bell. "You spoiled, little butterfly." He told Belle. "You automatically woke Mama up and not me."

Celes giggled and sat down on the bed with Belle. "But shes hungry Daddy. Arent you Belle?" she asked her daughter. "And there is a nice bottle of Ro's breast milk all ready for her to eat."

"Then I shall go with her and get it." Lee said as he sat up and rubbed his face. He gave a yawn and finally got out of bed. He walked around and looked down at Belle. "Bratty girl." He teased. "Come to daddy. He will feed you. Mama needs more sleep. Then mummy will be back to spoil you, yet again." He told her.

Belle gave a little gurgling giggle. " _My mama and mummy."_ she told him. " _All mine!"_

"Yes, they are. But they need sleep now." he smiled and kissed Celes. "You okay?"

Celes smiled. "I am." she said and held Belle a little longer. "I want to feed her and then I'll probably go back to sleep. Please, I promise to go right back to bed afterwards."

Lee nodded as he popped down to the kitchen and warmed the bottle. He popped back up to the room and then gave the bottle to Celes. "There you go."

Celes smiled and positioned Belle and gave her, her bottle. She looked up at Lee and giggled. "This reminds me of being in the flat with Cello and Albie." she said.

Lee smiled, "Oh, I remember that. I enjoyed doing taking care of them… although, Cello did snitch on me." he grumbled. "You know although those two still believe in the cootie thing, Cello favors Roman still."

Celes smiled. "He's your oldest boy with her." she whispered as Belle ate. "She's very attached to him too. Very very, just like how I am with Lark." she said more talking to Belle then smiled. "And we are both very attached to this little girl. Its like she got Roman's mecheivious nature and my need to be the center of attention… how do my kids keep getting this from me?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Lee smiled thinking about Bree. "You are very much attached to Bree… just like how Ro is to Cello. Harry said she had to stop Roman from sneaking Cello into the bed with her when he was a baby, remember?" he smiled. "God, sometimes I feel guilty for making them believe the whole cootie thing, but as I watch Cello, I know deep down, he would do anything for Roman." He smiled and shook his head. Then he looked over Celes down at Belle. She was off in her own little world drinking her bottle and playing with her toes. "This… yes. She will be the only girl I shall corrupt the same."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "You'd better keep it from Ro, but I won't stop you I secretly love it. And the reason we are so attached to Cello and Bree has a lot to do with how they were made." she whispered. "Which was in love, but also in anger and pain. I know for me I felt like I had to make sure she was loved. She is so loved though, Lana adores her and so does her Daddy and her Mama." she laughed and shook her head. "Oh your daddy is going to make you not ever want a boy to touch you." she cooed at Belle who was starting to fall asleep as she ate. "Time to burp." she said taking the bottle and starting the process of burpting.

Lee smiled, "She is a special girl, you don't want her to fall for just _any_ boy. He as to be someone special. And she has a very loving nature about her, so no free love to them." he chuckled.

Celes nodded. "Yes, free love, yes, push the cooties daddy." she said starting to feed Belle again. "Cause now that you say it Cecils all Hell no not my baby." she giggled.

Lee chuckled as he felt Leelane's amusement. "Free with your love, but not your baby?" She teased lightly.

Cecil smiled and nodded. "Nope, she's my little girl. No one will touch her at all." he stated."

"Well, she is a beautiful, little girl." She ran a gentle finger down her cheek. "I like that you are a protective daddy."

He touched her hand and smiled. "I like being a daddy, its made me better." he whispered. "And I want to be better, not just for me and these people we inhabit but for you too Lane." he whispered and rubbed her wrist and looked down at Belle.

She smiled at him. "I believe you." she whispered. "You know, Belle in french means beauty."

"I do know, its a very good fitting nickname. The girls chose an odd name but somehow it fits perfectly." he smiled and looked up at Leelane and paused and just smiled at her.

She smiled down at him, then before she lost her nerve she leaned down and kissed him. With a little moan she pulled back and went back into Lee.

Cecil smiled and went back into Celes.

Celes smiled. "I think they had a moment." she whispered as Belle started to fall asleep again. "Okay burping and then more sleep for Mama and baby."

Lee smiled as he watched Celes. When she was done. He tucked both Belle and Celes in. "Call me if you need anything." He told them both. He wrapped his magic around Celes again. "I'll be downstairs."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered and watched him go and then fell asleep before he even turned down the lights. She woke a few hours later when Belle woke her up. She yawned and got up and lifted Belle up. "Come on, lets go find Daddy and Mummy before they try to make me stay in bed longer." she said and walked them down to the kitchen humming to her.

"Roman, what is this?" Lee was heard.

"Huh?" Roman asked.

"Don't, huh, me. What is this?"

"Its an orange peel, duh?"

"I know its an orange peel, but did you have to peel it like that?"

"Peel it like what? Its just a simple orange peel."

"Really, so you didn't carve it out to look like a man with an erection?"

Roman gave a gasp, "Lee, I would never! Are you accusing me of perverting my food?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, should I remind you of when you decided to do your first strip tease at Rolesque? You turned _my_ chicken wings into something perverted."

Sune was heard laughing.

"That was art!" Roman defended, trying to keep from laughing.

"No it wasn't! It was perverted food!"

"You _ate_ it."

Lee groaned. "What am i going to do with you?" He looked over to the doorway, still holding the orange peel that was shaped as a man with the white cork as his erection. "Celes!"

Celes gave a little smile. "Uh, hi." she said softly. "Belle is hungry."

"Oh, I'll take her. Lee, put that perverted orange peel away before someone sees it. Shame on you." Roman told him.

Lee actually turned red with a blush.

Sune laughed. "Priceless! I didn't know he could blush! My, dear Ro, I believe you have proved me wrong, yet again."

Lee grumbled.

"Want to see him turn really red, have the peel hump the orange." She teased.

"Oh!" Sune said as he stood up.

"No!" Lee said as he quickly threw it away. "Eat the orange!"

"Oy! Leave Lee alone." Celes said handing Belle to Ro. "You know how he is."

"I know, that is why I want to pick on him." Sune smiled.

Roman giggled as she cooed at Belle. "Look at you, so cute and pretty. We feed you and then its time for a bath. Oh, we have lots of pretty outfits to pick from too!" she giggled as she walked out the kitchen.

"All day." Lee grumbled. "All day they have been picking on me. You need to protect me." he told Celes.

Celes giggled. "Awe, poor Lee." she said and hugged him. "I will protect you." she looked at Sune and pointed at Sune and squinted her eyes.

"Let me guess, I'm on your list that don't exist." He teased.

"Oy, that list exists." she said. "It does." she insisted looking at Lee and then back at Sune. "Leave Lee alone." she demanded crossing her arms over her chest just under the breast and marched up to him and poked his chest. "You… you are a tricky fox." she said falling short. "My brain is so tired I can't even come up with a come back." she groaned.

"See, more sleep for you. Cause you don't have a list." He teased and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He picked her up and sat her on a stool. "First you eat, you are just as hungry as Belle." He pinched her cheek and then tugged on her hair. "You have to feed the baby, Lee. Then I'll burp her and you can tuck her into bed." he cooed at Celes.

Celes batted her hand at his hand and growled a little. "I'm not a baby." she snapped. "I'm just sleep deprived. Lee make him stop picking on me." she whined really sounding like a small child.

"See, already sounds like a child." Sune teased.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay, food, and back to bed with you." He told Celes. "What can I make you?"

Celes thought about it. "I didn't eat breakfast, can I have waffles?" she asked and then looked at Sune and suddenly gave a blush and looked away. "Waffles and bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese."

Lee nodded, "Got it." He said as he started in on making Celes' breakfast. "How have you been sleeping?" He asked.

Sune sat next to her and continued to poke her sides. "Yeah, baby, how have you been sleeping. Obviously like a baby, it's why she gets up every few hours." He teased.

Celes started to get annoyed. "Good, really good. Not a scary dream in site. Although thinking about them with a clear head still scares me." She added the last part in a whisper and shivered as she thought about the hot breath of the man on her neck and gave a little whimper.

"You're thinking too loud again." Sune whispered. "Maybe you should push it out of your mind. Would you like me to give you something else to think about. Oh, here, lets see you figure this one out. There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?"

Celes looked at him and scrunched her nose. "Oh...uh…" she actually preoccupied her mind with it but for some reason she couldn't figure it out. "Why are you…" she stopped and looked at him and smiled a little. "Thank you." she whispered and sighed.

"What? That is not the answer, try again." He smiled and poked her side.

Roman walked back in as she adjusted her shirt. "Feeding is done." She said as she gently rocked Belle. "What are talking about?"

"Sune presented Celes with a riddle." Lee chuckled as he added the waffle batter to the iron.

Celes squinted and thought about it some more. "I don't…." she thought about it some and looked at Sune directly and giggled. "Watermelon." she whispered and giggled and bounced in her seat.

Sune smiled. "Someone give her a cookie!"

Roman giggled, "I have a cookie for her." She teased.

"Oh, lets try this one. Feed me and I live, yet give me a drink and I die." He pointed at Roman. "No answering."

Roman pouted but then smiled as she gently rocked Belle. "My lips are sealed."

Celes relaxed a little more and sighed. "Um… you…" she thought about it and sighed again as her brain only half functioned. She shook her head and the looked down at her hair and played with it. "Flaming, oh! Oh a fire!" she said grinned at Sune. "Can I have something that's not a cookie?" she asked Sune.

"Sure, where is that orange peel?" He said looking around.

"No! No orange peel… not that orange peel." Lee said.

Roman giggled. "It was just an orange peel, I have no idea why you are so testy about it." She giggled.

Celes shook her head. "That's mean. I don't want an orange peel in the shape of a follicle symbol." she giggled and looked at Lee. "I want…" she hopped up and went over to the pantry and grabbed down the jar of cookies and pulled out a chocolate chip and pecan cookie. "I got me a cookie." she stuck one in her mouth and held another and went back to her seat.

Lee shook his head. "No more cookies." He told her as he made her plate and set it before her.

"But Sune said she could have a cookie." Roman smiled. "And she did answer two riddles correctly."

"I was awesome." she munched on her cookie as she pulled the plate Lee made towards her. "Can I have strawberry syrup." she felt like a little kid.

He pulled out the syrup and gave it to her. "Not too much." He told her.

Celes giggled. "Yes sir." she put some on her waffles

Sune chuckled and reached up and ran his finger over Belle's little cheek. "Sugar and riddles so that's how we keep the baby occupied."

Celes gave a little growl as her blush traveled to her ears.

Roman smiled as she placed little kisses on her daughter's little head. "Its okay, when Celes is sick I baby her just as well. You should have seen her yesterday, she was so cute. Snuggled right into bed, and kicked her feet in a little tantrum." She giggled.

Celes pouted. "I don't like being sick." she complained. "It sucks, _I'm_ the one that takes care of people when they are sick. And I'm getting better at it." she said referring to her warmness.

ROman smiled at her, "I don't mind taking care of you while you are sick. It gives me something to do and a chance to baby you. Same with Lee and John. I didn't get to really take care of Harry too much, cause Lee demanded most of my attention." She smiled again.

Lee coughed, "Juice or water?" He asked Celes, trying to change the subject.

Celes smiled. "Juice please." she whispered and gave him his chance to change the subject. " _You're as bad as me when you're sick."_ she sent him eyes dancing.

"Okay, okay Chuck. See he's right here." John said walking in when he got close to Sune Chuck dove towards him.

Sune caught him. "Did you need riddles too?" He asked Chuck as he tickled his little belly.

Chuck giggled. "Come play, Poppy." he pulled on his hair and giggled.

Sune chuckled and stood. "Okay, lets go play." he said getting up and pulling Celes' hair one more time. He kissed Roman and walked out with Chuck turning him upsidedown as he walked.

"So whats everyone been doing while I been sleeping?" Celes asked as she ate another bite of waffle. "Oh! Did you and Harry have fun?" she asked Roman.

"We did. He is talking to dad on the phone. Dad needs a partner for a case… someone not female." She pouted. "But it sounds like its going to be some kind of camping going on, so I showed Harry how to set up a tipi and hunt. Then how to skin and cook what he catches."

Celes paused. "He's going native?" she asked and shivered a little at the thought. "Its bad enough when you're Ramon." she shivered again as her thoughts went to Ramon and she moaned a little missing him, even though Roman was standing right there.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, he's going native for a while." she kissed Celes' cheek. "Calm yourself." She whispered in her ear.

Celes shivered and looked at her and kissed her. "Please." she whispered to Roman and then took a deep breath and went back to eating.

"So, yeah, last night was a crash course, he picked it up pretty fast. So, today I'm just hanging out. Oh, the tank finally arrive, I'm just going to add a few things so it looks like Japan before it was inhabited. That should make the spirits comfortable."

Celes smiled. "That should, yes." she grinned as she felt Cecil get happy within her. "It'll help with those moments although this mornings was pretty good… but probably because I'm a girl and Lee is a boy and it wasn't Harmon using Harry's body to kiss Leelane in Lee's." she giggled a little and ate her last piece of bacon.

Lee shook his head. "Still haven't heard anything from him." he grumbled.

Roman giggled, "Well, once I've got it ready, I'll let everyone know." She rubbed Belle's back and watched her as she slept. "So cute." She cooed at her. "So, that's my plan today… besides picking on Lee."

"Teasing wench!"

Celes smiled and yawned as her full belly started to make her tired again. "I'm tired again." she whined. "Where shall I sleep for the afternoon?" she asked straightening up to look at Belle and then smiling a little blissfully at her. She laid her head down and started to hum the song she'd been humming for weeks.

"Well, if you aren't going to our room, here." Lee summoned her dream catcher. "Take this will you." Lee told her.

John smiled, "Maybe you should sleep in the group room, then we can all check on you." he told her.

Celes looked up at him as she held her dreamcatcher and nodded. She slid off the stool. "Okay." she whispered and started off towards the group room humming and feeling a little dizzy as her body got heavier. She really hadn't been sleeping if she could only stay up for an hour in between three or four hour naps.

John scooped her up into his arms. "Celes," He shook his head as he walked her to the group room. "Please, just sleep. Don't worry about anything else. Just sleep until you can't sleep any more, okay? I want you feeling better." he brushed his lips over her forehead. "For me? Will you do that for me?"

Celes sighed. "I'll do anything for you." she whispered as her head leaned on his shoulder and started to doze. "I didn't mean to scare you." she whispered. "I know I did a little when you noticed my fever."

"Its okay… just sleep." He told her. he kissed her forehead again and then laid her in bed. He placed the dream catcher on the nightstand and tucked her in. "Just sleep, then be the happy fun Celes when you are recuperate.

Celes gave a blissful little smile. "Okay." she whispered and grabbed his hand before he left. "We should go out when I wake up" she whispered and squeezed his hand in the momentary fear of sleeping that happened before she let herself fall asleep and then she was sleeping.

John held her hand until she fell asleep. He kissed her knuckles and and fingers. When she was soundly asleep he slipped out the bed and made sure the blinds were closed so that she could sleep better. As a precaution he wrapped his magic around her and laid his magic self next to her so that she would have someone to hold. "Sleep well." He closed the door and sighed.

"She sleeping?" Ro whispered as she gently bounced Belle.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be in my work room if you need me." She told him and started up the stairs.

John stopped her. "Hey, Ro. How are you today?" he asked. "You want to spend some time with me?"

She turned and looked up at him. "Uh… I was going to work on the tank. I know that Lee, Harry are kind of… itching to have the spirits have their own habitat. How are you doing with yous? I've seen mine once, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Mine keeps to himself, he's Leelane's little brother." he said softly. "The last time I heard from him was in the Mountains when yours came out." he said softly. "I think he's always been in love with her but never said as much."

Roman tilted her head to the side, "Really?" She tugged on John's hand. "Come on, you can keep me company. It won't take me long."

John nodded and followed her to her workroom. "You've been on your club kick, haven't seen a whole lot of you lately." he chuckled. "What else have you been doing with yourself?"

Roman chuckled, "Nothing much. Just trying to get things back in order. I had wanted to do leather night for so long, I finally did it, then I made Celes' new dream catcher, I've ordered the tank, and started to on making it. Lets see, Oh, planning a few things for the wedding. Which is kind of weird, cause its like I get ideas about my wedding with Harry at the same time, so I have like two cases with wedding things going on in them." She rubbed Belle's back as she walked into her work room. "And lately I've been on the Bruno Mars kick. I've been listening to his music. Oh! And a song. I was wondering what kind of song would you like our first dance to?" she asked him. "I have some ideas, but I would like to know yours."

"Uh…" he looked at her sheepishly. "I haven't thought of anything, I try to, don't get me wrong but I can't except… well no, not even that song." he smiled. "Maybe Frank Sinatra, classic and timeless."

"All his songs are classic and timeless, which one?" She asked.

John smiled. "All the Way." he said. "That's one's good. Oh! Or the Way you look tonight!"

"Frank Sinatra? Really?" She nodded, "Maybe." She told him. "But… he reminds me of the pretty gowns and the shiny black shoes… like… formal, formal attire." She shrugged. Maybe I can find a cover or something." She waved her hand as she added things to the tank.

John smiled. "You know, you can pick it. If you feel you can." he said and moved closer and took Belle and set her in a bassinet that was no doubt set up for her then turned to Roman. "You've had a few weeks to think could you… can we set a date?" he asked her holding her hands.

"Well, I was thinking spring… or early summer." She told him, unsure about the way he was acting. "I mean, I didn't know I was suppose to really make a decision… well, I did, but still." She looked over to Belle. He totally took her security blanket.

John turned her head back to look at him. "Roman, what's wrong?" he asked her softly. "You know that you scared me, right? I mean… you tried to leave me and I know I'm being pushy about it all happening, but if you want to we can wait, I'll wait a thousand years, I just want to know you want me still."

"I do. I really do, I just… I don't know about the wedding any more. I mean… I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. I do, I just…" She sighed. "I keep thinking about Celes. I'm worried. Not about you and I getting married and just… taking off, for a honeymoon. I'm just… it feels like I have no right to you."

John looked down at her for a minute. "You do have the right to me, why would you think you don't? Has Celes given you a reason not to?" he sighed and paced away from her for a minute and ran his fingers through his hair then looked at Roman. "Elope with me." he said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop thinking about it so much, just…" he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Just… marry me tonight. Please." he whispered.

"Do you think…" She bit her lower lip as she looked at their hands. "You know we can't. What would Celes say? I'll tell you what Celes would say. She would be upset that we got married while she was sleeping. That will be her main concern then, everything else…. we… can't…"

John sighed and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Roman stop thinking about Celes, or Harry, or Lee or Sune. You and me, this is about you and me. What do you want for you and me? Because I want to get married to you, now if you'll let me. I'll even let your bring Belle." he chuckled.

She actually laughed at that one. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'll tell you what I want. I want to wear a dress, I want… something small as well. I thought I wanted something big, but I want small. I want to be able to dance with you and have you look at me and only me. Like I'm suppose to be the the focus point of the room. I don't want to feel guilty, or concern about the others. Most of all, I don't want to feel their emotions. I just want to be blissfully unaware of their emotions. Weather it be they are happy or secretly upset, or hurt. I want to be able to wear a renaissance type dress that is off the shoulder, do my dance for you, and wear both your mother's and my mother's flowers, without feeling guilty or like Cele should have worn them first. And most of all, I just…" She sighed and looked up at him. "I want to feel… I don't know, I want to feel like I really do belong to you as well." She smoothed out his shirt. "But I can't have those things." She whispered.

He pushed her hair back and looked into her face. "Well then I see only one option here, we call Draco and Di and we go and get married." he whispered. "So you don't have to feel guilty, so you feel like you are apart of me and only me. So you can have the bliss you want and not worry about Celes, or anyone else." he said.

She gave a little smile. "She will be upset." She whispered. "And hurt. I know I would." She sighed and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I… fine, lets do it." She looked up at him. "We can be married and we can put this…" she sighed. "Yes."

John smiled a little. "Please be happy." he whispered. "You can have it the way you want...or…" his mind went to something else and he kissed her and turned and picked up a pad and paper on her desk and set her down. "Vows, we are getting married we need vows. Write Vows and please try to be happy, its going to be okay. Once you explain it everyone will be fine with it. Even Celes I think." he said and got up. "I'm going to get some stuff and Di and Draco." he kissed her again. "Smile." he poked her cheek where she'd have that little dimple if she was smiling.

She gave a little smile and looked down at the pad in her hand. She hadn't even thought of vows. She had thought it would be the normal vows. The whole… 'to have and to hold,' kind. She bit her lower lips and turned in her seat as she thought of vows to say.

John rushed around the house getting things. He popped next door and let Di and Draco know what was going on and then rushed back into the house and paused at the kitchen when he saw Sune and Lee talking and stood watching them for a minute. He turned and nearly ran into Harry. "Oh, hey."

Harry held his arms "You're in a hurry, everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" John asked.

Harry frowned. "Okay, did you… is Ro okay she feels a little nervous."

"She's fine as far as I know." he said. "I'll go check on her." he said and moved past Harry and went back upstairs to Roman. "Ready?" he asked.

Roman nodded. "We are taking Belle, right?" she asked as she picked her daughter up and placed little kisses on her head. "And we will be back, right? Like nothing doing?"

John nodded and touched her cheek. "Us getting married isn't nothing." he whispered. "That's not why we are eloping." he said. "Don't ever think that's why." he whispered and pulled her into his arms holding both her and Belle. "I love you." he whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Roman sighed, "Either way, I'm not okay. If I follow through in the wedding, I know I'll only be worried about Celes and the others. Doing this, I'm still worried about Celes and the others. I just…" She shook her head. "This way is better. We will have our little moment."

John nodded and looked around then picked up Belle's diaper bag and popped them to the house in Hawaii. "I know you been hiding the dress here." he took Belle. "Di is already in our room to help you."

"How did you know?" she asked as she frowned. "Did you see it? You did see it!"

John smiled. "I saw the garment bag, not the dress." he said and kissed her cheek. "I promise you I did not look at all."

She nodded and then kissed Belle's little cheek. "You watch her with your life." She told him.

John gave her a 'Really' look. "Would I with anything less? Really woman, go." he said and pushed her towards their room and turned as Draco walked in.

"This place is great." he said.

"Yeah, it was my parents house before Ro and I made it our own." he said.

"I was just making sure!" Roman called to John and then walked to their bedroom. She smiled at Di. "Hey. Sorry, about the short notice, I hope you weren't doing anything busy."

Di smiled. "Just paperwork and baby duty. Which are now all at your house. Come here, lets get you pretty for John." she said indicating the chair she had sitting in the room. "Your house is very pretty its a little of both of you I like it." she pointed to the shower. "And I love that."

Roman smiled brightly at her. "Now that is my little joy." She giggled. "This was actually John's parent's house… until I broken and stole his things." She laughed. I guess that made him want to share it with me. So we been doing little remodels here and there. That lovely shower is where magic is made. "If you want, I can design something like that for you and Draco."

"I would like that." Di said as she started in on Roman's hair. "You and John could make more than magic in that shower." she pointed out and started to do intricate braids all over Roman's head.

Roman chuckled, "I don't know about that… well, yeah, last time, I was sure he had done the job and got me pregnant. But he promised that we wouldn't be having any babies until we were married." She cleared her throat. "So, Harry tells me you really stuck it to the Ministry with the contracts." She giggled.

Di smiled. "Well McPotter is not going to be taken for a ride by those people. There is a reason I don't work for any Ministry anymore." she said. "He told me about the job with your dad, sounds good." she pulled all of Roman's hair up and used magic to get it to curl.

"Right, I was upset with my dad though. I was thinking for sure I would be able to go out and do some native camping, living off the land, and just being a wild woman. But no, its a guys thing." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Stinky boy. It has to be a guys thing." She rolled her eyes. "I totally could have done it."

"You know, Sune talks about this guy Ramon, maybe he could help too." she said and finished Roman's hair in record time. "Strip and change." she ordered Roman.

"Ooh, I knew you wanted to see me naked!" She teased as she giggled. She walked to the closet where her dress was. She took of her clothes and started to wiggle into her dress. "Speaking of Sune, he told me some interesting information about Draco." She smiled and looked over to Di.

Di gave a little smile. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked.

"A piercing I'm sure you have been enjoying since being married." She winked at her and giggled.

Di looked at Roman for a minute and then blushed. "O-oh." she said softly as she pulled on the dress John had told her to wear. "Uh, yeah… yeah I like his tongue ring." she whispered.

Roman gave a squeal, "You look so cute when you blush! And I finally got you to blush!" She giggled.

"That's because you used my weakness against me." Di said and then looked at Roman. "Oh Ro, you look beautiful." she whispered.

Roman smoothed out the lace. "You think so?" She asked. It had been the dress she showed Celes when she was in labor with Chuck. "I wasn't sure, and it actually looked like something Celes would wear so I got this and hid it here." She looked at herself in the mirror. It was off the shoulders, full sleeve, and buttoned in the back. There was even little flower like design just above her butt. "The train is pretty long though." She smiled.

Di smiled. "I love it, come on. Your groom awaits." she said taking her hand to lead her out.

Roman followed her, as she held her hand. She opted not to wear shoes since they were going to be outside in the sand. "I should have had my toes painted a different color." She said more to herself.

Di looked down at them and smiled. "They look perfect." she said and led her to the top of the little place John had made up. She kissed Roman's cheek and smiled as Pele walked up. "His surprise for you." she nodded to her and went to take her place.

Pele smiled and held Roman's hand. "We couldn't let you do this alone." She told her.

Roman smiled as she held Pele's hand tightly.

"Look over there." She told her as she nodded over to Hi'iaka.

For some reason that made her relax even more. At least she had some form of Celes here with her. "That man," She shook her head and smiled. She looked around and saw the rest of them. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She looked up at John and then down at her feet. "Thank you," She whispered to him.

John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "This is so they can still be here. Once the spirits merge with their hosts it'll be as if they were here too. You get them without feeling the stings." he whispered. "Because they are all thrilled to death." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Let get married Ro."

She nodded and held his hand tightly. She giggled when she looked down at his feet. "You too?" She asked as she lifted the front of her dress to reveal her no shoes.

"We are on a beach in our home. Of course no shoes, hello sand." he chuckled and turned them to the officiator. They said vows, beautiful words meant for just the two of them to say and when he was told to kiss Roman John leaned down and kissed her gently, he was comfortable doing it in front of the spirits. He moaned a little and pulled her closer as Kama kissed her after he pushed forward. He lifted her and spun her around.

Roman laughed as she held onto him. She enjoyed the way Kama always played with her. "Down, hawaiian caveman. Down!" she laughed.

Kama laughed and kissed her again and allowed John back forward.

John smiled and then looked at the spirits and noticed one missing. "Uh-oh." he whispered but was smiling. "Come on, we have one more thing that needs to be done. You and I need to dance. And we are going to do the Hawaiian marriage dance if that's okay?" he asked.

"Oh, your mother's flowers!" Roman said. He had planned to wear them while she danced for him.

John smiled. "Okay, what do you have in mind." he stopped them and looked at her. "Do what you want to, we have until Harry calls cause guess who's gone? Well him and Alemana are gone." he frowned. "Warriors man." he said sounding really, really Hawaiian in that phrase.

Roman looked around and shook her head. "Snitches. So, going on the shitlist later." She said and shook her head again. She sat John down in a chair. She smiled up at Pele as she handed her the box. "Thank you. She placed John's mother's flowers on her and smiled at John. "See, don't it go?" She giggled a little. Once the music started she started dancing for him, and performing the wedding hula. She made it different from the one she did for Lee and the one she did for Celes. She didn't get to perform theirs at the wedding, but once they took a breather from there many rumps she finally performed hers for Celes. She smiled at John as she swayed just as gracefully as the ocean. Which kind of surprised her because she hadn't practice in the dress.

Hi'iaka stood close to her sister and smiled as she watched Roman, helping her not to trip and channel the Aloha spirit. "They've done something beautiful here today. For them, not for the others. I think my host will be okay with that." she whispered to Pele as she held onto her hand.

Pele held Hi'iaka's hand and kissed it gently. "I actually love that they did something for themselves. I think your little host will be just fine. She is sensitive, but she is strong. Having the memories will suit her just fine." She leaned her head against Hi'iaka's. "I still enjoyed when she went to start fire to your garden." She teased. "So cute."

Hi'iaka gave a little smile and shook her head. "It was, despite how angry I was." she giggled. She shook her head when she felt the ripple of Lohiau and Alemana's hosts. "Oh guess that didn't take long."

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Lee not looking happy. "Whats wrong, you look upset?" he asked him.

"Not sure yet." Lee frowned. "Oh, so dinner. I know you are going to be leaving on assignment soon. What would you like special? Wait don't tell me, Anything on a stick?" he teased.

"Oh har, har. " he laughed. "But uh… yeah." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"See I knew it. How about we go hawaiian tonight. Chicken and shrimp and fried rice. That should do it. Its better than not having anything. Kind of like John and Ro's wedding. They could have had some kind of food. But considering it was so small, its understandable."

"Right, I mean they could have had a kabob at least it was on a beach in Hawaii for petes sake." Harry said and sat for a minute and then frowned. "Wait… wait… wait...John and Ro…" he shot up. "John and Roman are married?" he asked.

Lee frowned. "That's what I'm upset about. This is strike two and three! First he don't tell us when he is going to propose then he marries her, and we aren't there. I already wrote Dimi and Alan! They were going to torture him with their testing! I enjoy the testing! He took that away from me!" he growled. "Come on, we need to go see this! So upset! So, so, so, _so_ upset!"

Harry stood and halted when he saw Celes in the doorway, her hair still wild from sleep. "Cel." he said switching gears from growly upset guy to tender husband. "Shouldnt you be sleeping."

"John and Roman got married?" she asked softly.

Lee couldn't pass this opportunity up. "Yes, smiles. You slept very long. But we managed to get you up for a little bit to see it and you went back to sleep."

Celes gave a confused. "I did? I don't remember going to their wedding. How long did I sleep?" she asked as her stomach did a little flip flop, had she been asleep for a week? She looked around for signs of it and started to panic a little.

Harry shook his head. "Its all you mate." he said.

"Hey, hey, no panicking. Why are you panicking?" He asked she simply picked her up and sat her down on a stool. "You must be hungry."

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "I am, but… I missed John and Roman getting married." she whispered and looked at her hands. She frowned a little and then her memories filled in and she gave a little gasp as tears filled her eyes. "Oh." she whispered. "Roman looked so pretty."

Lee frowned and then put it together. Hi'iaka must have merged with her. "Yes, she did. She really did." He whispered and kissed her temple. "See, you remember, you were just sleepy. Its okay."

Celes smiled a little. "Hi'iaka was there, I wasn't." she whispered. "Why do you suppose they did it without us?" she asked not really hurt just curious.

Harry shrugged. "But John is getting torchered for not asking again first." he said and sat with her on a stool.

"They did it to avoid the little 'sting.'" Came Kama's voice from the corner of the kitchen.

Lee frowned and looked over to Kama. "Sing? What sing? We weren't going to sting them. Oh, maybe Dimi and Alan will sting him later." He said as he thought about it. "Oh, I have to write Alan and Dimi again. John is _still_ going to go through the torture." he said as he summoned paper and a quill.

Celes smiled sadly. "My sting." she whispered waiting for them to get it.

Harry rubbed Celes' back. "Oh Cel."

"I don't have it, but now I'm pissed about that. Yes torcher John… eloping with my Roman… oh I have half a mind to kick my husband in the shin." she growled. She got up and marched over to Kama and kicked him in the shin and felt a little better. "I would have been _fine_." she said, she wasn't upset they were married, that she was happy about but they didn't share it with her because they thought she might feel a sting. She growled. "I'm going to just…" she punched her hand and growled again. "Stupid me, always making life so hard for everyone else." she mumbled and walked back over to her stool deflated.

Kama wrapped his arms around her. "You are emotional. You wear your emotions on the sleeve." He whispered. "You know no other way. Just think about it, Cel. It is better this way. They are happy and you have the memories without having to go through it and think that you are loosing him and him forgetting you. He isn't forgetting you nor are you losing him. You are happy for theme, yes? If it helps, Belle was the sleeping flower girl." He teased.

Celes gave a little watery laugh and then sobbed a little. "I want to go there." she whispered and looked at Harry and Lee. "Please." she asked.

Lee looked to Harry. He was a little uncomfortable about the request. Not because they would be going to a wedding they weren't told about but, because he never sat that house before and he could only assume it was John and Ro's house. "I think we can go to our home and wait for them there."

Celes nodded okay with that. "Okay, Ill go get the kids ready.' she said. "We could have a huge cook out for them tonight." she grinned. "Oh, and dancing… Oh I have to send a letter to Molly… she'll get the word out." she said walking out of the kitchen.

"So about that dinner, guess we are going extremely hawaiian." Harry said laughing a little.

Lee laughed, "Go figure, leave it to you and your stomach." he shook his head. " _Sune gather the kids, we are going to Hawaii."_ He sent him. "No more crying." He told Celes. "Laugh at Harry's stomach. He can eat a whole elephant and still be hungry. Hey, you don't have a tapeworm, do you?"

Harry frowned. "No, I do not." he said defensively.

Celes giggled and poked Harry's cheek. "You could, need a check up?" she teased.

"Only if its the sexy kind." he growled at her and pulled her closer. "In that little nurses costume." he whispered.

Celes shivered. "Oh well those types of medical exams are not only for you." she whispered back and kissed him. "I have to find a pretty dress." she said and then kissed Harry again hopped up and gave Kama a kiss and then walked over to Lee and kissed his chin. "We should leave in an hour." she sang as she left the room.

"Already on it. I'm writing My aunt, Dimi, and Alan now." Lee told her.

"Hey, what about my shins? Do I get kisses for them?" Kama protested as he followed her out the kitchen.

Celes giggled and turned at she walked. "Do you need me to kiss them?" she asked and stopped and knelt down and proceeded to kiss where she kicked him as she let her hands rest on his upper thighs and then looked up at him panting a little. "Better?" she asked.

"No, you see i have this pain here." He said in a half moan half groan. "You have to go a little higher. I think its a traveling pain."

"Oh… well we can't have that." she whispered and kissed his thigh where he'd pointed and slid her hands around to his ass. "Better?" she asked him.

"No, you see it moved again. Its hi…"

"Hey! Stop molesting my wife to be. We have to be leaving in an hour!" Lee said and kicked Kama in the ass. "She is an innocent, how dare you take advantage of her good nature."

"Owe, dude." Kama said rubbing his ass as he stepped from Celes. "I'm going back to John, but this is not over." he said to Celes and disappeared.

Celes sat on the floor panting a little and looked up at Lee sheepishly. "Sorry." she got up and made herself go to her closet to pick something wear.

"Molesting my fire to be. How dare he." Lee grumbled. He went ot his room and quickly showered and dressed. he ended up wearing khaki board short and looking at his button down shirts. "Celes!" He called. "Celes, I need your help!"

Celes walked into the room wearing a hawaiian style dress with large green leaves on it. "What do you need help with?" she asked as she pin curled her hair like a pro.

"I don't know what color shirt to wear. The white one? But then again there is a rule you aren't suppose to wear white at the wedding, righ? So what color?"

Celes walked over to his closet and looked and then pulled out a white button down with purple flowers on it. "This one." she said. "Purple looks good, and you still wear the white but not really." she said. "Like my dress." she held up the bottom of the white skirt with the leaved in her shade of green.

"Yes, its very pretty too." He pulled on the white button down and buttoned it up a little more than half way. He slipped on some flip flops.

"Okay, so I got more of the girls dressed." Rain said running into the her parent's room.

"Most? Who's missing?"

Rain have her father the 'really, you are going to ask that?' look.

"Lana." He sighed.

Harry walked past. "On it." he held up little board shorts and a nice button down Hawaiian shirt that matched his. "I'll make sure her hair is at least pretty." he said when Rain gave him a look. "Spicy Ramen you don't have to wear a dress."

Lana's head poked from under the bed of her mum's and daddy's room. "Really?" She asked.

"Hey! You were in here the whole time?" Lee asked as he jumped a little.

"Yeah, you have big feet!"

"Hey!"

She giggled and rolled out from under the bed and ran to her dad.

"You have to have pretty hair though and wear a flower in it." he said to her. "Okay?"

"Hey! There you are, look I got pretty barrettes from Mama's closet to…" Bree trailed off when she realized her parents were in the room and shoved the flower barrettes behind her back. "Hi."

"Bresaius." Celes sighed.

Rain shook her head. "You have to be pretty hair girl today." she poked Lana's stomach. Then stuck her tongue out at her when Lana stuck her tongue out at her first.

"Stinky prettiness." She grumbled.

"Mama! Mama, there is something wrong with Mister. He's getting really fat!" Danger said running over to Celes with her bunny. Then Miles stopped her and took it from her. "Hey!"

"Mama don't like bunnies." he said the Danger softly but looked at his mother. "Mama, can you look at the rabbit so Dange stops freaking out." he asked hopefully.

Celes suppressed a shudder and nodded forcing herself to take the bunny. She would do anything to make sure the kids were happy. She sat with him and prodded his fat and then ran her magic over the bunny and looked at Danger. "Are you hiding another bunny?" she asked.

"No, its just Mister. I took him for a walk the other day and he slipped his collar but Em found him. She didn't say there was another bunny. Why? Do you think there is another bunny?" She asked excitedly.

Celes tired not to groan. "Mister is a Mrs. and is about to have Bunnies. Baby ones." she said softly and rubbed the rabbits ears and then handed her back to Miles. "We should probably take her with us so we can monitor her and make sure your baby bunnies are healthy."

"Oh, I'm having babies!" Danger squealed as she took Mister from him. She kissed her twitchy little nose. "Babies. We are having babies." She cooed at her. "Come on, into your cage and we will take you with us. And Miles was getting jealous over you cause we thought you were a boy. He's so silly."

Miles frowned following Danger. "I wasn't jealous of a rabbit." he protested.

Celes groaned and shivered. "Great." she whispered and went slack in the chair.

Lee chuckled, "It will be okay." He kissed her head.

"Hey! I'm a lonely grandfather down stairs with no grandkids surrounding me!" Alan called out. Then there was sounds of stomping feet, squealing from girls and cheering from boys.

"Well, that is one way to get all the kids downstairs at once." Lee smiled.

Celes summoned flip flops and put them on. "Come on Chocolate Bear, lets go celebrate Roman and John." she said and then grabbed his hand and then Harry's and led them downstairs. Once they masses were assembled and Aunt B and Dimi arrived they all popped to Hawaii to the house and just let the kids lose. Celes looked around the backyard and remembered what Roman had said about the Midsummer Nights Dream and started decorating for it.

"Need any help?" Sune asked. "Lee threw me out the kitchen… something about asking too much questions and sitting on the counters." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "He don't like when we sit on his counters. I do all the time though. And when hes in a mode its best to just let him do his thing. He's a god in the kitchen." she said and pointed to the stage area. "Lights? Little twinkle light ones and I'll handle the plants we need." she said to him and looked up at him a second and bit her lip and then stood on her toes and kissed him and then went back to what she was doing.

"Oh, so you are stealing kisses from me? I said you could have a cookie!" Sune teased as he went to work.

Celes giggled and looked at him. "I had two cookies and they were very yummy." she wiggled her ass at him. "Although kisses are way better than cookies."

He laughed. "I know they are."

"Dimi! Out!" Lee was heard. "I invited you to pick on John, not me! Get!"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one that he is kicking out the kitchen." Sune smiled.

Celes giggled as Dimi came out the back and nodded. "He's in the zone."

"Yeah he is." he chuckled sitting on the hanging bed to watch them decorate.

Celes giggled and shook her head and started to hum and dance a little as she flitted around making plants grow. She was happy and couldn't wait to see them and squeeze them and also kick John in the shin for good measure. She started to hum 'I have a dream' and spun a little.

Sune smiled and use his magic to pick on the new guy named Dimi. He watched him out the side of his eyes as he worked, every now and then a 'fly' would fly by him and buzz in his ear.

Dimi felt the magic behind the buzzing and turned to the guy causing it. "I don't think we've met, I'm Dimitri, I'm Lee's uncle and Roman is very special to me. Who are you?" he asked.

"Right to the point. I like him. Want to play a game? We will call it the guess my name game." He gave Dimitri a foxy grin.

Dimitri gave him a look and then glanced at Celes who had stopped to watch. "Who is he?"

Celes smiled a little. "I don't think its my place to tell you, you've met him." she said softly.

Dimi frowned and really looked at him. "You're Sune." he said slowly. "You changed your hair again." he said. "I'm a tad rusty I think." he said standing and going over he kissed Celes' cheek and went to the beach.

Celes giggled. "He met you last time we were here, silly fox." she said to Sune and walked up to him and poked his chest and then giggled again.

"I don't remember. Obviously he didn't remember either." He poked her nose since he could pull on her hair. "Done!" He showed her the lights.

"Oh you are a master." she whispered and looked up at him. "Master and god." she whispered and smiled a little. "Thank you for your help."

He chuckled, "You are welcome. Oh, look a fly." He said and pulled on her hair on top of her head, just because he could. He chuckled and quickly moved away from her before she could hit him.

"Oh!" Celes said and chased him. "You… you… we were having a good moment." she growled and tried to capture him she went up over a chair and tried to jump but her foot got caught her she started to go down. She yelped as she tried to stop her momentum.

Sune plucked her out of the hair and held her there. "Oh, look, I caught a little fire cat from the air. I think you will do well as a gift to my Roman." He rubbed his nose to hers and then kissed her. "Now, behave before I tell Lee you are jumping on the furniture out here. Ooh, I wonder what he will tell you."

Celes' eyes widened. "You wouldn't." she said and started to struggle away to get to Lee first just in case.

Sune laughed, "5… 4… 3… 2… and…"

"Celes Diggory!" Lee called. "You are no jack rabbit, keep your feet on the ground." He walked out to the back and frowned at her.

"Sune provoked me, Lee. I wasn't doing nothing and he was making fun of me." she whined. "Its Sunes fault."

"Self control." He told her. You just got done sleeping like, most of the day and now you are jumping around and like a wombat."

"Oh, you hear that? A wombat. I would have called her a spidermonkey or something though." Sune chuckled.

"Sune behave! Stop teasing her. Geez, you two are worst than kids." Lee grumbled.

"Hey, do I smell something burning?" Sune said sniffing the air.

"Oh, shit!"

Celes stuck her tongue out at Sune. "You got in trouble too." she said

"Trouble? Me? I would never. Besides, I wasn't the one that was jumping off chairs." He teased. he pulled her to him and kissed her. He gave a little moan and smiled. "Besides, you taste better after I pick on you." He tapped her nose and then walked back inside.

After an hour and a half the house was decorated the sun was starting to go down. Celes grinned and sent out a message to Roman and John and then started inviting her family in as they waited for the bride and groom to get there.

John walked up the beach to the big house with Roman and Belle in his arms and smiled. "Look at what they did for you." he whispered in her ear.

Roman fiddled with her fingers. "I really wished you would have allowed me to change my dress." She whispered.

"Why, you're the bride and you look beautiful?" he asked her. "Stop worrying do you feel anything but love and happiness?"

"No… but I'm nervous as hell." She groaned. "She's upset. I know she is. She is going to yell at me, and then there will be tears. God, there is no other woman I'm scared of except that fiery redhead." She sighed and took a deep breath. She checked on Belle. "Okay."

John kissed her forehead and then her lips and smiled. "Calm down, Ro." he whispered as he walked them up into their family gathered on the back porch.

"Celes, they're here." Harry called to her through the open house.

There was a bang and pounding and then Celes burst out onto the back porch. "John put her down." she said.

"Celes I think…" John started.

"Down now." she said and crossed her arms. After he did she marched up to Roman and looked at her and then at her dress and her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Roman tightly. "You were so pretty and the dance was just…" she trailed off and held onto Roman tightly still. "God, I love you, I'm so happy for you." she whispered.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. She felt so relieved. She really did. She was sure Celes would be hurt that they just up and did this. And then Celes did decorate the backyard for her as well. She was going to have a small reception after all. She hugged Celes tighter and buried her face into her neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "God, really, thank you."

Celes smiled and rubbed her back slowly. "I'd do anything to make you happy." she whispered honestly. "I swear to you, I would." she pulled back and kissed her. "I love you." she said and then looked up at John. "This next action has nothing to do with how I feel about you two getting married." she said to Roman to reassure her and then marched up to John and kicked his shin. "I would have been fine." she said.

Roman covered her mouth and smiled a little. "That's why you told him to put down Belle." She giggled and picked her up. "I'll leave this two you guys."

"You're just going to leave your new husband to get abused?" John asked. "Cold, Ro. Cold." He told her but smiled down at Celes. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." he told her.

Harry walked over and chuckled. "Uh, she's a little peeved at you for not having more faith in her emotions." he said and pulled Celes into his side. "Congrats you two, but you didn't avoid the trials mate." he said and kissed Roman's cheek and led Celes away telling her she needed to go help Lee.

John groaned. "Oh, I see the retaliation now." he said and held Belle to him. "Belle needs to sleep in a bed." he said and kissed Roman's temple. "You good till I get her settled or do you want to come with me?"

"I can just hold her." Roman asked as she watched Belle. "That's my baby." She cooed at her sleeping baby.

John sighed and kissed her. "You can hide behind her all night." he whispered and led her further into the backyard. He limped a little and shook his head.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Sune said walking up to them looking down at Roman.

"You know, I didn't have to tell you, you could have stopped us at any moment." Roman said quickly, handing Belle off e to John, knowing she would hide behind her.

Sune smiled and leaned really close to her ear. "Are we going to have to elope too, cause I was sort of hoping for something a little less… spur of the moment." he whispered to her, both trying to get her laugh and make it known he intended on a big wedding for them.

Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Sune. My Foxy man. You and I. we have a thing. There is no eloping for us. We know each other and God, I love you. When I see our wedding I see something big! A nice dancing hall, bridesmaids, me in an elegant dress, that is sexy and classy at the same time. Oh, I want to dance with you and just… be in our own world." She told him. She sighed and pressed her face to his chest. "It was different with John because… I wanted a wedding and a reception, but it wasn't falling into place. Then to top it off, John actually belongs to Celes. I didn't feel right having a big hoot. He understood that… that and he took advantage of it and married me right now cause I scared him by trying to call off the wedding."

Sune squeezed her and smiled. "Its okay, Roman." he whispered and pulled back and kissed her. "See we are all happy, its okay."

"Food!" Celes called from the door of the house and then walked over and took Belle from John. "My little flower girl." she whispered. "Lets get you to bed so Mummy and Papa can enjoy their night." she cooed and walked away with her humming her song to her.

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman. "Oh, my butterfly." He kissed her neck. "It was his fault. I know it was. He took you away from us so he could try and get away from Alan and Dimi. But its okay, I brought them to him."

Roman laughed as she hugged him. "You, my main squeeze are terrible! Just so wrong!"

"Me?" he gasped. "No, I'm not terrible. Its a right of passage with him. Draco and Blaise set him on a test, now its Dimi's and Alan's turn." He gave a dark chuckle.

"Harry, get your mate, he is being bad!" Roman said pushing Lee. "I swear, I don't know where he gets it from. Lord knows _I'm_ not that bad."

Harry walked over and looked at Lee and then Roman. "Yeah, I'm sort of on his side."

"Hey, in my defense I totally wasn't thinking about that." John said.

Celes walked over. "Down boys, you can get him tomorrow… unless.. hey are you guys going away for a week on a honeymoon?" she asked them.

Roman shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking about it." She looked up at John. "Oh, but I can't leave Belle again!" She shook her head. "No, we are going to stay here until Belle is old enough."

John smiled. "I can't deny that." he said.

Celes gave a little frown. "Well maybe you could take… no I wouldn't like that." she whispered. "Oh well… hmmm" she thought about it. "Well you'll have tonight yeah?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yes, we will." he said.

"Good." she said. "Now down boys, its time to eat." she said taking both Lee and Harry's ears and leading them away.

"Awe, Celes let go." Harry complained.

"Hey, why are you punishing us? We haven't even done anything." He said following Celes.

Roman giggled. "They look cute like that. I need a camera, I'm totally taking a picture of that." She waved a hand and snapped the picture. She laughed, "Perfect. Oh, look." She pulled John down to her level. "The newly couple's first selfie. Say cheese!"

John chuckled and just as she took the picture he poked her side so she squealed. Then he lifted her up and brought her over to sit at the main table set up. "Celes went all out on your theme." he said. "I'm impressed."

"I love it. Lights, little trees." She smiled. "And flowers."

John chuckled as a traditional Hawaiian meal was served with little Midsummers Night Dream twists was served. After that music was turned on and the littler kids were shooed off to bed and they all started the party.

Celes got up on the stage and grinned around. "Family! We are celebrating the union of our John and Roman." applause came back. "And to start that off I think they should have a dance, don't you?" she asked them all. She giggled when they all cheered. "So if they could take the floor, I will sing them a song." she said indicating the makeshift dance floor in front of her.

John smiled. "That's our cue." he said helping Roman up and leading her to the floor as Celes, ironically enough, started to sing a cover of 'The way you look tonight'. "Well now werent we just talking about this song, Trick?" he asked her as he started her around the small floor.

"Yes you did, I just didn't tell you that it seemed out of place with the theme." She smiled. "But I like Celes' version better."

"I do too." he said and spun her away and then back to him and held her close as they danced. The second verse the other couples joined.

"John… I love you." She told him. "I know that we had a small wedding, but you are right, its not just a thing. It really does mean a lot. I really thought I wanted somewhat of big wedding, but you were right the first time." She smiled. "Smaller was better and now we have our family here for an after party."

John leaned down and kissed her. "I won't say I told you so but…" he chuckled when she pushed him a little. "Okay, okay. I love you too Ko'u Mau Loa." he whispered and kissed her again as he led her through the rest of the dance. Everyone clapped and he led Roman back to their seats.

Celes walked over and smiled at them. "I'm really happy, I know why you got married the way you did and I'm sorry you had to… adjust how you wanted things for me…" she took a deep breath to stop tears. "But I'm happy, I really am. I love you both so much." she said and then hurried off before she started to cry really hard.

" _I love you, Celes."_ Roman sent her. " _And truth be told, I really didn't want a big wedding. John had suggested when he first proposed that we should have a small wedding. I had tried to fight it, I thought I wanted a big wedding, but in all actuality I didn't. It was why it was so hard for me to plan it."_

Celes sat herself down in the kitchen and smiled. " _Well I'm glad you said something because the only thing I've been upset about in this whole thing is that you changed what you wanted for me, which you always do and I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me anymore."_ she sent to Roman. " _I still want to kick John in the shin again, and Kama…"_ she shivered. " _Well maybe not Kama, he'll just turn it sexual."_

Roman smiled. " _Yeah, he's kind of just… funny. I love him he makes things fun."_ She picked at her food as she leaned onto her elbow and, still smiling. " _Well, this one, John know right away. I just didn't think so."_ she giggled. " _No more sacrificing. I promise… er, promise to try not to."_

Celes nodded to the air around her. " _He has no faith in me."_ she sent and then shook his head. " _For another day, that problem. Enjoy your night."_ she sent and then went back out and sat down next to Sune and for some reason felt the need to rest her head on his shoulder and she sighed.

He leaned his head on hers. "You're thinking too loud again." he told her. "Always thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking. Does your head ever hurt fromt thinking?"

Celes smiled a little. "Sometimes." she whispered. "Sometimes it really does."

"Then you get stuck in the negative part of the thinking. I can understand if they were happy thoughts but most of them aren't. Have you ever thought that John was scared that Ro would change her mind or push the wedding way back? I personally think he jumped at the chance to marry Ro, not because he didn't have faith in you, but that Ro was starting to get cold feet."

Celes' eyes filled with tears again. "Its always my fault, isnt it?" she whispered. "I don't meant to be the way I am. I don't. I'm happy, God, I'm over the freaking moon but no one thinks I am. Everyone just automatically assumes Celes is unhappy because Roman married John." she sighed and shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm happy, and I'm not saying it over and over again to convince myself of that. I am happy, God, if she had gotten cold feet I'd of knocked her ass out and made her marry him." she said.

Sune smiled. "No you wouldn't. Want to know why?"

Celes looked up at him. "Why?' she asked.

"Because she would have hid it. She would have hid it well. Creating the new tank, taking care of Belle, worried about you, working at the club, and on part time at McPotter. She would have thrown herself into work and what she thinks are priority. Planned a half-assed wedding, and would have been miserable, because it wasn't personal. It would have been another wedding to another guy, she knows that love Celes, but she is marrying him because she loves him and you. She wants to keep the balance in the relationship. In her mind it would have been a marriage of convenience." He shook his head. "Sometimes she thinks too much as well."

"I'm glad he did it then." she whispered and watched them and played with Sune's leg drawing circles on it. "I don't think we'll ever get married." she whispered. "I love you but… I don't think I could do that to Roman. You're hers."

"And that is the _exact_ thinking that got Ro in this mess and you thinking that John didn't have enough faith in you. Celes, we are getting married, weather you like it or not. As a matter of fact I'll tie you up, and even duct tape your mouth. All that will be heard is your growls and those blue eyes snapping fire at him. "Oh, yes, I think I rather like that picture of you." He chuckled.

"Well it won't work if you duct tape my mouth cause then I won't be able to agree to the vows and it won't count." she pointed out and kept tracing circles on his thigh.

"Oh, there are ways around that. You are talking to me. I'm the tricky fox. I _always_ get what I want." He smiled a foxy grin.

Celes shook her head. "I'd like to see you try." she challenged and kept her circles up going further up his leg.

"Challenge accepted." He told her. He kissed her forehead. "Just don't be pissed when I win."

"You know I will." she whispered. She giggled and looked up at him.

"All the more reason to let you know I will win." He smiled down at her and snapped his teeth at her.

Celes giggled and leaned up pulling his shirt and then kissed him with a moan and opened her mouth under his and shivered a little.

He moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. Once he got his fill he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Wombat." He teased.

John pulled Roman into his side and leaned to her ear. "Want to sneak away?" he asked as Kama pushed forward a bit.

Roman shivered and looked up at him. "I believe you have an appointment with Celes, Kama." She teased him. "Something that isn't finished."

He chuckled. "Today isn't about Celes it's about you. I can finish with her when this day is over." He kissed her and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she gently sucked on it. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, in that case I guess we can sneak off again. It seems to be the theme for us."

"Mmm, yes." he said and stood with her pulled into his side and started to slip away.

She gave a little giggle as she was pressed against his side. He really wasn't taking any chances with her slipping away. She gathered the train of her dress so it would be easier for her to run. She giggled again when they made it to the shadows. "Well, I think we have made it!"

Kama chuckled and started to lead her out to her bathhouse. "So… are you going to build me a sandcastle?" he asked and lifted her and carried her the rest of the way and set her on her little sofa when they got into the house.

She chuckled, "I wouldn't mind building a sandcastle on you. Will you allow me to do so again?" She tucked her feet under herself and looked up at him. "That was fun the first time." She smiled. "We had lots of fun here."

Kama sat down with her and nodded. "Lots of fun." he shivered a little and then kissed her and slid his hand up her skirts. He was thrilled to call her his own, and not just for her being apart of Pele but for Roman too. He sat back just a little. "I love you." he said. " _You_ , Roman McTaggert." he said to her.

Roman smiled at him. "I love you too." She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are such a pain in my ass, but I love you. I really do. I love the way you just… pick on me, the way you touch me," She shivered and smiled at him. "I enjoy picking on you as well." She kissed him a few times and then used her feet to push him off her lounge.

Kama chuckled and pulled her off her lounge and on top of him. "You are a brat." he whispered and kissed her and moaned as he started to undo the buttons on her dress. "God woman." he moaned and pulled her up over his lap more.

She straddled his hips and sat up, holding the front of her dress. She smiled smiled down at him. She really loved her wedding dress. It kept her shoulder, up bare, and it laced around her her upper arms down. Once he unbuttoned the last button she slipped the top of it down. She shivered at the slight chill but the warm Hawaiian air warmed her. "I haven't even done anything yet." She whispered.

Kama chuckled. "Just being you… is so enough." he whispered back and kissed down her neck to her breasts. For once in his life, he wanted to slow down and show her how much he wanted her and loved her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he paid attention to one of her breasts and moaned.

She shivered as she gave a little moan. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft ot the touch as well. She arched her back a little, allowing him more access to her. She pressed her face into his hair and shivered again as she moaned.

Kama moaned and felt John's pleasure along with his. He pushed up in between her legs and moaned when she rolled her hips for him. He shivered and licked up between her breasts and then up her neck and kissed her again. He reached down between them and undid his pants and pushed them down and then pulled her dress up higher and with the grace of a sex god got her panties off and was sliding into her with ease. He moaned and pumped up hard and fast and then slowed down.

Roman panted and moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips. "God…" She moaned as she kissed him. She pressed her chest to him and shivered again. She kissed down his neck and moaned again as she left hickes. She rolled her hip into circles and moaned. "You are so… God…" She moaned with a giggle and kissed him again.

Kama smiled and kissed her back and slid his hands up under her dress and started to help her move on him. He pumped harder into her but kept the slow pace wanting it to last. He kissed down her chin and and along her neck and left hickies along her collarbones. He moaned louder as his pace picked up and her rolling her hips in circles while he thrust increased their pleasure. He shivered and held her hips tighter. "God…" he moaned.

Roman moaned as she shivered and rolled her hips more. God, she loved his strong hands on her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she rolled her hips faster. She kissed him again and then leaned her head back and allowed her moans to fill her bathhouse. "God," She breathed. But it still wasn't right. It was their wedding day, there should be more. She looked at him and pressed her forehead to his and opened up to him.

John gasped as he pushed forward and opened to her. He brushed their souls together and shivered hard. "I love you." he whispered and held onto her tighter as he started to finish what Kama had started. He moaned and kissed her and allowed his magic to wrap around her completely. He wanted to share with her how he'd always felt about her, he wanted her to know that he loved her and would always love her, so taking the chance that Sune was dampening them, he did pushing it out into the connection fully for her to feel and watching her eyes as he did it.

Roman gasped as her eyes shot open and she looked at him. She had stopped moving and just looked at him. She felt… she felt so… She sniffed and didn't even know she was crying. She wiped at her eyes and wrapped her arms around him to hold him. "John…" She sniffed as she held him and pressed her face into his neck. She pushed her own love out to him.

John held her so tightly. "God…" he whispered as his own eyes filled with tears. Getting Roman to open up like this was next to impossible. "I love you… so much." he whispered and started to move her again and the two of them ended up riding out an orgasm and love that he'd only felt with her once before. He moaned and kept Roman close unwilling to let her go and wanting the moment to last forever.

She sniffed as she held him. Her fingers curled into his hair as she was content to be with him in that moment. She knew he loved her but she didn't know it was like this. Part of her was still thinking it was to keep balance in the relationship. She had always enjoyed playing with, teasing him, and God, the sex was awesome as well. But when they made love, which was rare, she would open to him. She was becoming better at opening up to him. She had noticed he always waited for her to do so first, he didn't initiate it. And because of that she loved him more. She gave a little yawn as she felt her body grow heavy. She closed her eyes and found herself sleeping.

John popped them to their room in the house and finished undressing her laying her gown out for her to put away the next day. He got into the bed with her and pulled her close and sighed, it had been a full and happy day. He smiled and sent a good night to the others and then he was asleep.

"They left before cake." Celes pouted looking at the pretty cake, she wasn't really upset she was happy they'd found their time. "I guess we shall do it tomorrow." she said to Harry, Lee and Sune standing around her cleaning up.

Lee chuckled, "Where did you find the cake in such a short time, anyways?" He asked as he picked up some empty glasses.

Celes smiled. "I made it… with magic." she said and giggled. "I knew what they wanted and just… cheated some steps with magic."

Lee chuckled, he kissed her forehead. "Very nice."

Sune laughed, "Cheater."

"Oy! You try building a cake from scratch in two hours. Its an art! she said to Sune.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Harry said chuckling.

"Building a cake from scratch in two hours? Totally got that too." He winked at her. He really did enjoy picking on her. She got all huffy and grr.

Celes gave a little huff and turned to him. "You are just…" she growled and marched up to him. "List buddy." he said and then pulled on his shirt. "Come on, I'll show you this damn list." she said dragging him out of the back yard.

Sune laughed, "Oh, so its a sex list, eh?" he teased as he was forced to follow her.

Celes looked back at him and growled and continued down the beach to her lagoon. She pulled him down into it and then with a little bit of help from Hi'iaka thrust him into the water and made it catch him and hold him in place. "List." she said.

Sune looked around in the water. "So this is the infamous lagoon, eh." He smiled at her. "So just throwing me in the lagoon is your list?" He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to her. "Come on, come on in and _show_ me a good time."

Celes smiled and pulled off her dress so she was only clad in her white bra and panties and dove in under him and tugged him under by them and giggled.

He followed her and with a twitch of his finger he used the current of the water to push her panties off. He smiled as he swam to her. "Now, that is how you use water." He said and then finally plucked her out of the water.

Celes gave a little squeal and looked at him in surprise. "You can manipulate water too? Is there anything you can't do?" she asked and slid her hands up his chest and shivered a little as her bare bottom half came into contact with his cold shorts. "Sune… you are just…" she shook her head. "Annoying… and just…" she ran her fingers over his muscles. "Hot...just… God…" she whispered as her brain fogged over.

Sune held her hands and made her wrap them around the back of his neck. "Yes, and you are a little brat." He teased as he pulled her hips more to him. His shorts disappeared and he slid into her. "Chīsai gaki." He growled playfully at her and then kissed her. He moaned as he started to pump into her.

Celes moaned as her eyes rolled back and she shut them. She rolled her hips and held onto him. He annoyed her so much, but when they came together like this she always forgot how much she was annoyed with him and remembered exactly that she loved that about him. She opened her eyes and looked at him and moaned and kissed him again.

He moaned as he held her hips and helped her to thrust onto him as he thrust into her. He kissed down her chin and nipped it a little harder than usual. He kissed down her neck and also nipped her again. He found he enjoyed nipping her. He sucked on her neck and nipped her some more. He thrust a little harder and faster into her.

Celes started to give little squeals with each thrust. She moaned out a squeal and then nipped along his neck and then gently bit into it and growled a little. "God…" she gasped and rolled her hips faster holding onto him tighter and digging her fingernails into his back. He felt good, and right and he was starting to drive her mad with desire.

Sune gave a growl of his own. He pumped into faster and harder. He moaned and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and demanding a response. His fingers dug into her ass as he pulled her harder and faster onto him. He shivered as moaned again. He rolled his hips every time they came together.

Celes screamed and shivered at each thrust and roll and her whole body shook and vibrated. She dug her fingers in deeper and held onto him. She could feel her body tightening and the unimaginable pleasure seeping into her every body part. She tightened around him and then screamed his name filling her lagoon with the sounds of it. She shook harder and screamed as her orgasm started to seep through her. "Please." she finally begged.

He growled and shivered. He kissed her again and then bit the crook of her neck. He moaned and shivered again, "Yes…" He breathed in her ear. "Yes." he pumped harder as his own orgasm filled his body and demanded a release.

Celes screamed and her orgasm slammed into her hard. She screamed as her juices flowed out of her and held onto him tightly. It was lilly he'd have marks in his back from her. She panted and moaned. "God..." She whispered hoarsely.

He jerked a few time and kissed her neck. He moaned and kissed kissed her again. He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "My list is better."

Celes nodded. "It is." She whispered and moaned and jerked. "Sune..." She whispered and leaned back and smiled. "You're my tormentor." She whispered and sighed. "The treehouse has a bed we should sleep there till we have a room." She sighed.

He looked up above him, "Is that, what that thing is?" He asked. He popped them up there and looked around. He had magiced on some pajama pants and looked around. "Some couches and a ladder to go down to a bed, I assume." He climbed down, "Oh, look, a bed."

Celes giggles and waved on a tshirt and followed him down. "A bed." She said softly and sat in the corner of it. He did this, sort of disconnected when they finished. It's like he had two modes, make fun of Celes and have sex with Celes. She smiled as she watched him look over the edge. "Don't fall." She said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He chuckled, "I won't, not like you." He smiled and then turned and looked at her. "You are thinking too loud again."

Celes sighed. "I do that." She whispered and moved across the space to him. "Are you impersonal with me because you don't want to fall to far?" She asked him. "I promise you I won't get too attached. You're Roman's." She whispered.

"I'm not impersonal because I won't fall too far. I'm impersonal because _you_ will fall too far." He tapped her nose. "You love easily and deeply. Weather I'm Roman's or not you still fall."

Celes gave a little sigh. "It's not my fault." She said and wrinkled her nose and kissed him. "I love you and I do fall hard and deeply. And I don't think you get it. You can hold me at arms length all you want I'm still going to fall. Difference is I know you are Roman's..." She paused and frowned. "Well... It's difficult I'm just...never mind I don't know what I'm saying." She sat back and then laid down. "I'm still trying to figure myself out."

He crawled into the bed. "Weather I'm Roman's or not you will fall deeply. I mean, look at Lee?" He told her. "You fell deeply for him and he is her husband. It wasn't until later you all figured out he was your warrior. It okay, Celes. I know you are going to fall, but for us, I am who I am. I'm not overly romantic, except for with Ro. I love you, I love our relationship, and I love picking on you. But you cannot have what I give Roman. The others may share parts of that, but I will not."

Celes gave him a point blank look. "I don't want what you give Roman." She whispered. "I like what you give me, I was just wondering why you sort of withdraw after we have our time." She rolled over and gave her his back. "I'm sick of being told I want what Roman wants, I don't I want what I want damn it."

He crawled over to her and pressed his lips to her ear. "But that is just the thing." He told her low enough so it was only her that heard her. "You and Ro want the same thing." He pulled her over onto her back and looked down at her. "The only difference is where you are more womanly and emotional, she withdraws and plays the part of a 'warrior'. She puts you first." He gave a yawn and laid his head on her breast. "Why do you think I tell you that your thoughts are too loud?"

Celes smiled and ran her fingers into his hair. "I hate that you're right." She whispered as her body got heavy. "I love you, even if you don't love me all the way yet." She fell asleep.

He nuzzled her breast. "Who said I don't love you all the way?" He whispered. "I just love each of you differently. Its okay for me to do that." he ran his fingers over her belly and sighed as she finally fell asleep himself.

The next morning Alan woke early. He made his way to the kitchen and smiled. "B, Dimi, good morning." He greeted as walked over to the coffee maker and started to make coffee. "Sleep well?"

Dimi smiled. "We slept well, we always do in Hawaii, it's where we reconnected." He chuckled and looked at Alan. "Would it be too personal to ask why you have never found another?"

Alan shrugged. "Not sure… well that's a lie. I am sure. I throw myself into work. There was only one woman I have loved and losing her just made it hard. I knew if I remarried I wouldn't want to go through that pain again or have my spouse go through that again, and besides," He smiled. "Ro would play the protective daughter very well."

Dimi nodded. "Well if it comes back round jump." He said. "So what are we doing to John?" He asked.

"Well, he did take my only child and eloped without _even_ asking for her hand in marriage. So, something difficult… entertaining… and…" He smiled. "A little humiliating."

Dimi sat back and smiled a little thinking of his school days. "Well at Academy we used to scare the piss out of guys by pulling them out their beds at the dead of night stripping them naked and tar and feather them." He said. "Well we used molasses but you understand."

"Yeah…" Alan smiled. "Oh, we will have to do that." He chuckled. "It was different for us in our tribe. Usually we would drab the guy out of bed in the dead of night, blind fold him, drive him to the middle of no where, left him essentials like stuff for a tipt, a knife, and let them find their way home… of course they were only like maybe 5 miles from the house. We just drove around for an hour or so and then dumped them. They had to stay out there for at least 2 nights. Do their own hunting and all… then again the night before we would have them smoke some peyote. So it took about 2 nights to sober up and figure out where the hell you were." He laughed.

Dimi laughed. "I like that, Sounds more like what they do to Carpathian boys." he said and shook his head.

B got up and kissed Dimi. "I'll let you boys talk." she said and wiggled her fingers goodbye at Alan and walked out in search of one of the girls.

Alan shook his head. "Well, it don't look like we will have that luxury so, maybe something else."

"Mmm, well we could do the tar and feather idea, even blindfold him… but… well I don't know how long the kids want to stay here." he said frowning. "This should happen today."

"I agree." He nodded. "So, finding the room, dragging his ass out the bed, douce him in molasses, cover him in feathers and then… send him to the store for some items?" He smiled.

Dimi nodded. "And getting around Ro, who is likely to be up in arms when we burst in." he noted. "Yes I think this will work." he said standing, he enjoyed having a friend in Alan, the corresponded often and he helped Alan with jobs occasionally as well.

"A casualty..." he smiled. "We can have Harry hold her back, pop out somewhere where she can't follow, or long enough to have Harry or Lee to explain to her."

"Awe good plan where is…" he trailed off when the back door open and in came Harry. "Harry." he finished.

Harry looked at both men and smiled. "Hey." he said pausing in drying his hair.

"Good timing, son. We need your help." Alan smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

Harry took the cup from Alan and nodded. "Alright, lay it on me." he said.

"Well you know that John has twice now not asked the proper people to have our Roman in marriage." Dimi said.

"Yes… I did, I did right?" he thought about it and then sighed. "I did, I wrote to Alan, carry on." he said.

"Well its pay back. We are going to go into their room, drag him out the bed and pour molasses over him and dust him with feathers. Then send him to… to get us breakfast. That should do it. What is a good place to order breakfast?" He shook his head. "Nevermind, we need you to distract Roman, or hold her back."

Harry looked at both older men and then nodded. "Alright, but… I'm going to need one other… so Lee probably since I think…" he reached out and nodded. "Sune and Celes are still asleep in the tree house." he said. "Cool?"

"Fine with me." Alan smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dimi said nodding.

"Most excellent." Harry said and then sent out a nudge to Lee. " _Get up, time to get our payback on John."_ he sent him.

Three minutes went by and Lee popped in. "Lets do this! I don't know what it is, but I'm int!" Lee said excitedly.

"All we are doing is holding down the little spitfire that is Ro, while Alan and Dimi take John from the room… so um… I'll lead the way." Harry said getting up and setting his cup down. He gave a little smile hoping he could charm Roman into calming down so they could explain to her what was happening.

The ben all followed Harry to the front stairs. Lee shook his head. " _Under the staircase? Really?"_ He asked Harry. " _I wonder who gave her that idea?"_

Harry gave him a look. " _Not I."_ he said sounding offended but smiled a little and led the way in and found John and Roman sleeping naked and entangled. He waved a hand just before Demi and Alan walked in and Roman was dressed but he left John naked and gave a silent chuckle and he slowly walked to Roman's side of the bed and looked at Lee. "Ready?" he mouthed to him.

Lee nodded as he got ready. Alan and Dimi grabbed ahold of John's ankles and quickly pulled him off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud and a yelp which woke Roman up and ready to fight. She shot to her feet, not really know what was happening, but it wasn't a drill. magic started flying throughout the room before Lee and Harry grabbed her. She gave a scream when they finally grabbed her. She thrust and thrashed to get free and started to use her magic self to kick both of them in the ass, which only made them land on her more. "OFF!" She demanded.

Alan quickly popped out with Dimi and John.

Harry grunted as he took another kick and then managed to get himself up to Roman's ear. "Calm down." he ordered puting the force of his Alpha behind his voice. When she stopped thrashing and the magic self backed off Harry went a little slack but still on guard. "Its his trial." he panted.

"Geeze, remind me never to scare her out of sleep." Lee grumbled.

Roman finally focused and looked at Harry then lifted her head and saw Lee. She finally sighed as she laid limp on the bed. "Trial?" She asked as she panted.

"Yeah." Lee said. "Remember there was a whole gaming thing before John married Celes. Well, that was his trial. Well, since you two eloped, we didn't get to have a trial, so, now he is getting his."

"Oh… oh." She sighed and looked at Harry. "You two are so mean." She pushed at Harry. "Get off, you act like I kicked your ass."

"Uh you did, well your magic self did." he said and kissed her ear and then got up and looked around and shifted uncomfortably in a space that wasn't really his to be in. "So… uh our job is done. Celes is still sleeping but maybe you can go down to the pools while you wait?" he suggested and started edging towards the stairs.

"You woke me up and now you're gonna just leave like nothing happened? I demand breakfast!" she told them as she pulled her blankets back up. She gave a yawn and then got out of bed.

"Yeah, we get on it." Lee said also feeling the same discomfort and following Harry.

Alan and Dimi laughed as they popped back home. "And that is how its done."

Dimi laughed harder. "Did you see the look on that woman's face?" he asked and laughed more. "Oh… Oh its good… good." he said.

"I bet he will make the news, oh… we need to record the news. Lee, Harry, record the news just in case." He said as they walked into the kitchen. He sobered when Roman glared at him. "Good morning." He smiled sweetly.

Dimi nodded and smiled at Roman like a cheshire cat. "How are you this morning, my little flower?" he asked her.

"I was scared shitliss, how do you think I am? Then to top it off, I hear I can't have breakfast cause John is picking it up. Not cool, peoples. Not cool. So lucky I'm not going to tell Celes." She said… then at that moment Celes and Sune walked in.

Celes gave a curious look. "Not tell Celes what?" she asked and pushed Sune's hand away as it went for her hair again. "Stop, my tormentor!" she protested for the twelve time since they woke up.

"Nothing." Harry said. "You look rested." he noted.

Celes nodded. "Yeah okay, what are we not telling Celes?" she asked and just then the tv blared to life with a breaking new report on the island and her eyes widened when she saw what it was about. "What did you do?" she asked darkly.

Roman's mouth fell open. "He's on the news!" She squeaked. "The news! You didn't say he was… Look at him! My husband is…" She growled and turned to her father and hit his arm. "This is your fault!" She said and then hit Dimi's arm. "Shame on you both!" She looked back at the news. "Oh, my God!"

Lee fell over laughing. He couldn't hold it together. It was priceless, and it was even on the news. He saw Ro and Celes' glares but he still couldn't stop laughing.

Harry was laughing so hard at that point he was finding it hard to take in breaths of air. "Oh…" he said holding his sides. "My sides." he complained.

Sune chuckled. "Poor guy." he said finding sympathy for his best friend.

Celes gave a growl and marched up to Lee and kicked his shin and then did the same to Harry. "This is… just… at least there was a Highland… oh you… you two are so fired!" she declared sounding so much like Roman she nearly paused. "So…" there was a pop and the back door opened and she turned to John and her heart went out to him but she didn't go to him because Roman was already there.

"Feathers? Really! He looks like an overgrown chicken!" She sqeaked. That only caused Lee and Harry to howl more in laughter. She frowned at them. "So, going to get it later. Just you wait."

Celes stood back and let Roman dote.

"Roman, they were so mean to me. Look its in my hair… its in places Molasses should never be." John whispered as he set down breakfast. "And then there was a new crew following me around, was it a hazing? They kept asking over and over." he allowed a blush. "It was so humiliating, at least all I had to do for Celes was compete for her hand." he whined.

Celes' heart melted and she walked up to John ignoring the four laughing men. "Oh Little John." she whispered. "He needs a bath." she said to Roman.

"You poor thing." She nodded, "Come on, into my bath house for a hot soaking. Hopefully we can get that stuff melted away. Oh, your hair!" she grumbled.

"Hey, thanks for the breakfast!" Alan called out.

As the girls led him away and turned and the whole blush and pain act dropped and he gave them a sparkling grin. " _You guys are so in the doghouse while I'm living it large while the bathe me and pamper me."_ Kama sent them and then went back to his act for the girls.

Harry's eyes widened. "That cheating sex god." he growled.

"Oh, that is just not fair. How in the hell did that turn on us?" Lee grumbled.

Celes and Roman continued to walk John down to the bath. Celes left his side to start filling the tub in the floor and removed her tshirt. She turned and smiled a little. "Bathtime." she said.

Roman grumbled as she tried picking feathers from his hair. "Geez. This is so not right." She sighed, "In the bath, John." She told him as she went to her shampoos and conditioners. She picked a few out and grabbed a comb. "So, so, so not right, they could have left your hair out of it. At least it would have been easier to wash you."

Celes sighed and watched John get it. She walked over to Roman and stopped her hands. "Calm down, deep breath. I have a trick to get it all out without washing until after." she whispered. "But you'll have to heat the water." she said taking her hand and leading her to it. "It needs to be about one hundred. I'll make it bubble and John will go under and the feather and molasses should just come right off."

"Isn't one hundred too hot? He will boil like a chicken then." She frowned as she went to the bath. She set everything down and sat at the edge of the pool. She dipped her feet in and did as Celes told her.

"Most hot tubs are kept at a hundred." she whispered and dipped her hand in leaning on her belly over the tub and started to make the water bubble. "Okay, John, go under for me." she said.

John looked at her uncertain and then sighed and took a deep breath and went under and stayed there for about a minute and then shot back up water and beading down his body as he stood.

Celes watched him with a half open mouth. "See." she squeaked. "Like a charm."

Roman chuckled and shook her head. "Come here, John." She told him. She checked his hair and and ran a comb through it just in case. The with a wave of her hand the water was changed and the feathers along with the molasses was gone. She sighed and kicked her feet. "They scared the crap out of me. If I was more oriented I would have done a lot more."

"Awe, Ro coming to my rescue." John said and kissed her. "Thank you." he said against her lips.

Celes got up and smiled. "My work is done here." she said and started to leave.

"You can stay, Celes. Go ahead and take care of him. I'm starving." Roman said. She kissed John a couple more times. "I'll be back later."

John smiled. "I look forward to it." he said and let go of her.

Celes kissed her as she passed and then watched her go and then turned back to John. "Eloping was a good choice in the end." she said and walked over to the tub and sat down and pulling him between her legs with his back to her and started to massage his shoulders.

He smiled, "It was what we wanted. I'll admit there was a selfish part of me that just wanted to have her now and make sure she was tied to me." He looked over his shoulder at Celes. "Sorry, about not telling you and make you think I lost faith in you. But, a short, small thing was what felt right." He rubbed his hands up and down her legs.

Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "Its okay. I'm not mad, wasn't really last night. Sorry about your shin… er, twice." she whispered and closed her eyes. "You're happy, she's happy and that's all that matters. Whatever ridiculous feelings I felt are gone, because the people I love most in the world are happy.' she whispered and kissed his lips softly.

He gave a moan and kissed her again. "Yes, we are happy. And you made her even more happy with the reception you pulled together. You are awesome, you know that?" He smiled at her.

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I've been told." she whispered and kissed him again and moaned a little as she slipped into the tub behind him. She grabbed some of the soaps and started to wash John's body taking her time with it enjoying doing something for him for a change.

John gave a little moan. He stopped her hands and kissed her. He moaned again. Kama pushed forward and smiled. "Now that I have you where I want you… well close enough, I guess we can continue to that pain in the shin you cause."

Celes shivered and looked at him as her breath hitches. "I... Your shins are under the water." She pointed out and the stepped forward and kissed his chest as her body pressed into his.

"Oh, that can be fixed." He told her as he waved a hand and the water started to drain. "See, now my shins aren't under water." He told her as he pressed closer to her.

Celes moaned and smiled a little. She knelt down looking up at him and then kissed one. "Better?" she asked in a breathless whisper. Her hands slid around and gripped the back of his thighs and she shivered as her body heated.

He shivered as he looked down at her. "A little higher." He told her and moaned a little.

Celes kissed up to his thigh and moaned. "Better?" she asked lips still pressed to his thigh, her hands slid up to his ass as she moved higher.

He moaned as she rolled his hips, "Higher." He told her. "You're almost there."

"Hey! You freaks!" Roman growled. "Not in my bathhouse! This is my area! Out!" she told them.

Kama chuckled, "Come on, Kou' Mahawau Apu." He picked her up and popped them to their room. "Now," He laid on the bed. "See, I even have to lay on the bed because my legs hurt." he winked at her.

Celes giggled and crawled up on the bed and looked at him. "So, we should pick up where we left off then?" she asked and gathered her hair and moved it to one side and leaned down and licked up his shaft and kissed the tip. "Better?" she asked softly.

He shivered and moaned. "I think… I need more of that. It almost eased the pain." He told her.

She smiled and nodded and leaned back down she sucked on the tip of his shaft and shivered as she slowly swallowed him. She moaned and came up and ran her tongue around the tip using her tongue ring to massage it. She looked up at him and then started to bob her head on him using suction to add to the sensation. She felt her body react to what she was doing to him, as it always did it seemed to drive her into arousal. She moaned when he was in the back of her throat sending vibrations through him. " _Hows the pain now?"_ she sent him as her knees started to shake.

"Oh, God… More… just a little more." He told her as he rolled his hip. He laced his fingers into her hair and pumped into her a few more times and moaned.

Celes moaned and continued to bob her head and slid a hand up to his sack and massaged it while she allowed her tongue to drag along the edge of his shaft as she came up each time so that the tongue ring caused even more sensations. She moaned again and pressed her own legs together and shivered as she felt his fingers curling into her hair.

Kama moaned as he rolled his hims and curled his hands more into Celes' hair. He shivered and moaned again. "God…" he looked down at her and shivered again. "Right there, thats it." He breathed. He shivered some more and rolled his hips more.

Celes gave a tiny smile as she started to increase her speed on him and moaned as she started to taste him more so. God, he tasted good. She sucked a little harder and each time she took him all the way in she started to moan so he vibrated. She kept allowing her tongue to drag along his shaft in a sensual massage as she continued stimulation on his sack. She could feel him pushing into her mouth each time she came back down. He was definitely getting there, she shivered harder as she anticipated what he was going to do next not entirely sure. She looked up at him.

Kama rolled onto his head and moaned loudly. Then it happened before he could stop it. His orgasm hit him and he spilt his seed into her mouth. He moaned again and shivered. He looked down at her and panted a little.

Celes swallowed and licked her lips and licked him clean and then smiled up at him as she crawled up his body and planted little kisses on his chest. "Looks like this healer still got it." she whispered and kissed little kisses up to his neck and smiled against it. "My Kipona Aloha." she whispered in his ear and nipped it.

He growled and shivered. He rolled her over and thrust into her core. "Oh, yes?" He smiled and moaned as he rolled his hips. "I think someone is in need of a little healing as well." He kissed her and pulled her knee up to his hip and started to thrust hard into her and moaned. "Oh, yes, definitely need more healing."

Celes rolled back on her head and looked up at him panting. He always turned it around on her, and it was always so good she could barely stand it. "G-God." she rolled her hips a little and ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. She shivered and felt her body break into goosebumps as her arousal seemed to intensify. "K-Kama." she whispered.

He moaned and kissed her as he thrust harder and faster into her. He kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He pulled her other kneed up to his other hip and thrust faster into her. He shivered with the feel of her tight core gripping him. "Yes, this is the healing you need." He moaned again and rolled his hips against her, making sure to rub against her clit when they came together.

Celes looked up at him. "I… I…" she couldn't speak anymore as she started to squeal out her moans. She gripped his shoulders and leaned up and kissed him and then nipped his bottom lip and kissed down his chin to his neck. She wanted to tell him he was driving her crazy but all she could do was squeal out her moans. She shut her eyes as her body started to tighten. She moaned louder and it bordered on a scream. The Aloha spirit filled the room and she gasped and opened her eyes and looked up at him again.

Kama pumped faster and harder into her. He used his magic to also enter her and push against her g-spot. He moaned and shivered as he felt her juices leak. He shivered and moaned as he let one of her legs go and used his finger to push against her clit and rub it in face little circles. "Are you going to come for me, Celes? Is that what I'm feeling?" He moaned against her neck and licked it. "I think you are."

Celes gave a little scream and nodded. "I… I … God… Kama… I'm… " she felt her hips jerk and her juices flow more and her body tighten like a grip around him and then she screamed and rolled back on her head as her whole body tightened and her orgasm released. She screamed again and her body gave a violent jerk and she held onto him tightly. "Kama…" she panted and started to pant his name over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

Kama roared out his own orgasm and jerked a few times. He moaned and collapsed upon her. "God… woman…" He chuckled and kissed her. "You, silly girl." He moaned and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again.

Celes' hand came up to his face and she kissed him back and moaned again and shivered. "Why am I so silly?" she asked and her hips jerked when he twitched inside her. "Kama… I am not silly."

He chuckled, "Yes you are." He kissed her a few times, enjoying the feel of her still contracting on him. "But I love that about you too. All girls are silly." he rubbed his nose against hers. "I was able to turn it on you."

"Mmm." she smiled and shivered. "I like when you do that, but don't tell anyone its a secret." she giggled and touched his lips. "I love you." she whispered and kissed him again. "Let John go back to Roman." she whispered.

"My dear, Celes, _everyone_ knows you like when the tables are turned on you." He chuckled and kissed her again. "Love you too." He withdrew and John laid upon her. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I love you tool." He told her.

Celes smiled and felt warm all over. "Mmm, this is nice." she whispered and sat up a little and kissed him again. "How long are we going to stay in Hawaii?" she asked since she had him there.

"I don't know. The plan was to pop here, get married and pop back before you all knew about it, but Lohi'ou, and Alamana beat us to it." He kissed her again.

Celes giggled. "I'm glad they did, I got to give Roman her reception. Every bride deserves to dance with their groom." she said. "And she deserves it most of all." she kissed him again and sighed. "We should go home tonight then maybe?"

"Why are you so antsy to get back him, can't we stay a little while? I love it here." John said as he rolled over and allowed Celes up, it was no use on trying to keep her down when she wanted to get up.

Celes frowned. "I just wanted to make a plan." she whispered and sat up and pressed her back to the headboard. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean… I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to be here."

"Its summer holiday, Celes. There are no plans." He kissed her hand and her fingers. "Just relax, you haven't worked at the clinic for a while, and it looks like you don't have plans to do so soon, its hawaii."

Celes smiled a little and looked at their hands and laced hers with his. "I can do that." she said and got a little shiver. "I can do that." she said again and then looked out over the ocean. "I think I want to go swimming." she said more to herself.

"Then lets go swimming, we can make a day of it. Besides, the family is here so we can a beach day."

Celes gave him a grin and pressed her nose to his. "Are you feeling better? All that molasses and feathers gone?" she asked and giggled. "You did look funny, but I think it was still not cool." she said.

John laughed, "It was nothing. I must admit, it was really funny. I wouldn't mind doing that to one of the guys." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Or all of them." she snorted a little as she started to imagine it. "Oh… Oh that would be funny." she laughed and moved closer to John again and kissed him. "So beach day is good." she kissed him again.

"Good." He kissed her. "Now put on a nice bathingsuit." He poked her nose. "I'll let the others know."

Celes giggled and watched him get up and pull on trunks and then disappear down the stairs. She smiled to herself and got up and waved a hand so a bright blue bikini was on her the top was fringed and halter top and the bottoms were also fringed. She grabbed a skirt and pulled it on and it matched the top and then a big white hat she had on the headboard and then ran down the stairs to the kitchen nearly tripping twice over the skirt.

Harry caught her when she tripped walking into the kitchen. "Look at you all… scandaly clad."

"Hey this covered everything." she said defensively.

"The skirt is causing you to trip." he said and then pulled her in between his legs and rolled it at the hips once to pull it up off the ground.

"Awe, Harry Potter are you taking care of me?" she asked.

"That's my job." he kissed her.

Celes sighed and nodded. "Yes it is." she whispered.

"You two are so cute." Roman said as she adjusted her shirt as she got done feeding Belle. She placed her on her shoulder and started to burp her. "So, cute." She smiled at them.

Celes smiled as she watched her with Belle. "We try, don't you know we stay up late at night plotting our cuteness. Like this little moment, oh yeah planned." she teased.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, so planned." he said sarcastically and smacked Celes' ass.

Celes gave a little yelp and looked up at him. "Harry Potter, how could you?" she asked in mock shock.

He did it again. "Just like that." he chuckled and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back and moaned a little. She pulled away eyes dancing. "We are having a beach day." she sang and hopped over to where they kept the basket of awesome.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Roman smiled. She rocked Belle as she started to snooze again. She hummed as she walked outside to the backyard.

Lee walked into the kitchen, "Oh, there you are. Hey, did you eat?" He told Celes.

Celes looked at him a little guilty. "Um, no." she said. "I got… distracted." she smiled a little to herself.

"Sit. John brought back some food, so you can eat a little of that." Lee told her as he pulled out a white box from the microwave and transferred the food to a plate.

Celes did as she was told and sat down next to Harry. When Lee slid the plate to her Harry intercepted it and started to feed her. "So has John talked to you or did he get distracted with the kids?" she asked after she swallowed her first bite.

"Talk? What did he want to talk about?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled and took the opportunity. "Well its really for him to talk to you about, not my place." she said and ate more of the food Harry offered her.

Harry chuckled. "Is it about your beach day?" he asked.

Celes just smiled like a cat that got the canary.

"Minx." Lee chuckled. He looked outside and saw Ro's feet sticking out of the hanging bed. He heard her light humming. He smiled and shook his head. "So, a beach day. Sounds fun." He said and turned back to Celes and Harry.

Celes glanced at Roman and nodded. "I think Ro is attached to Belle." she whispered and smiled in spite of how bad it could be if she remained that way. "I think we all are a little don't you?" she asked the boys.

Harry smiled. "I know I am despite her calling me Stanger Danger every time I kiss you or Roman in her presence." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, we all are. Then again, Belle also is attached very much so to you and Ro. She rather be held by either you or Ro. She can be content with us guys but after awhile she becomes a little fussy, even with John, I've noticed." he smiled.

Celes nodded. "I know, she's our little girl." she looked at Roman's legs and took another bite of food and got up. "Beach day guys." she said and went out to Roman and crawled into the bed with her and snuggled against her. "Shes so precious." she whispered and rubbed Belle's back.

Roman smiled as she ran a finger over Belles' little cheek. "She is, she really is. I can watch her for hours." She whispered. "Oh, and I love holding her too. I really do… weather I'm hiding behind her or not."

Celes smiled and nuzzled Roman's neck. "Baby Girl, you have to stop hiding behind our daughter." she whispered.

"Well, I'm not hiding behind her now… I don't think I am. John said I was yesterday." She frowned and ran a finger over Belle's lower lip. She had Celes' lips.

"I know you're not right now, but when things get tough you do." she whispered and kissed her neck. "That's not like you, not really when something bugs you you say it you don't hide." she said and looked at her. "I'm just worried about you. I love you, you know that right. I love you more than anything on the planet. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"I am happy. Really, I am." She looked over her shoulder at her. "Do I not seem happy?"

"You seem detached." she whispered. "Then I guess I haven't been too attached lately."

Roman shrugged as she looked back at her daughter. "Maybe I am, but I'm okay. Just wanting some me time, or me and Belle time." She smiled. "I still can't get over what we created." She told Celes. "She is so beautiful."

"Well while we go on beach day maybe you should spend the day up here with Belle." she whispered and looked at their daughter, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

Roman smiled, "I think I will do that." Truth be told she was content. She was finally content. She didn't have anything to do, no weddings to plan, and they were in Hawaii, just some son, and time with her daughter is all she wanted right now. She gave a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Celes stayed with them until Roman was sleeping and then got up and went back inside. "Ro is spending the day with Belle." she announced.

Lee smiled, "Okay. Your, ice chest is over there. The kids are getting ready for the day at the beach." He kissed his aunt as she passed by.

B smiled and patted his cheek. "Oh my Lee." she said and kissed his cheek and then turned and squealed when Dimi came running in growling. "It was innocent." she said as he chased her out onto the beach.

Celes giggled. "Awe young love." she giggled as she watched the colors and made a note to draw them later. Inspired she summoned her sketchbook and pencils and colored pencils. "Lets do this." she said as kids started coming in.

Harry laughed and got up and scooped up Lana and Bree. "Come girls." he said and ran out the house with them.

A couple of days went by and they stayed in Hawaii for a bit, just enjoying their time together and enjoying fun in the sune. Then they headed back to Godric's Hollow, and kept Blaise's kids while he settled down. Ron and Hermione weren't use to having so many and what was a few more for John, Sune, Harry, Lee, Celes, and Ro. Roman picked up her work on the tank and continued to balance between family and the club. She enjoyed the club. Soon Harry would be going off to work on the assignment with her father so she also made time to work at McPotter as well.

Danger pulled on her black leggings, and a black shirt with a gold metallic tiger on the front. She brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail. Then she put on her knee high uggs and walked over to her bunny. "Okay, Mister, I will be right back, don't have your babies without me, kay?" She pet her bunny and placed her in her cage. Then she left her room and went to Mile's room, whom he was sharing it with their cousin Tommy. "Come on guys." She told him as she walked in as if it was nothing.

Miles looked up and gave a little frown and stood. "Where we goin Shar?" he asked her as he and Tommy walked over.

"To the club, duh! I've been talking about it for weeks. You said if I go then you were going, well, I'm going. Are you coming or not?" Danger asked.

Miles groaned. "Duh, I'm coming if I don't go you'll get into more trouble than you can handle." he looked at their cousin. "You too?"

Tommy nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm not staying here." he said.

"Great!" Danger said. "Lets go." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out their room and went to Belle's nursery. "Shh." She whispered. She went to the crib and checked on her baby sister and then nodded. She opned the door that lead to the club and pulled Miles in.

Tommy followed and watched them walk ahead of him but stayed close.

Miles looked at Danger and then grabbed her hand, they had been a little strained since he'd found out she'd started her period. James had told him that's when things started getting more physical for Rain and himself and Miles was so afraid to do anything because he didn't want to hurt her.

Danger looked at him and pulled him more. "Close the door, we don't need the house, snoops finding out." She whispered and walked to the office door. She peeked out of the window and then opened the door. "Hurry or you're going to get caught!" she told them and quickly went down the stairs before anyone saw her.

Miles growled a little and followed her and felt Tommy follow them. "Shar, this is crazy…" he trailed off when he saw the stage. "Wow." he said staring at the girls.

"Right, mate." Tommy said.

Danger's eyes brightened. "Oh," She stayed to the shadows and moved quickly around. The ladies on the stage was so pretty. The way they moved was just awesome. She wanted to learn that. She knew that her mothers danced for her fathers to tease them but this… this was pretty." She walked over to the side of the stage, when she could she slipped to the back where the dressing rooms were.

Miles was having problems keeping up with Danger. He groaned and followed her back to the dressing rooms and blushed. "Shar, really… I can't… we can't… Oh we are so going to get it if anyone finds out." he said and then saw Mum. "Mum!" he whispered urgently in Dangers ear.

Danger pulled Miles back into the shadows and watched. Then she pulled Miles and scurried off behind tall boxes.

"No, that corset, yes the purple one." Roman said as she quickly tied a corset. "More lipstick, Rose." She frowned as she looked over towards boxes that were stacked high. She had a feeling something was right. If she had known any better she would have thought she felt Danger, Miles, and Tommy there. But that couldn't be right.

"Mama Ro, tie me up, please."

"Okay,"

Roman peeked from around the boxes and then she quickly went into a door with Miles and Tommy. "Did you see that? Oh, they look so pretty. I want to dress like that and be on stage."

Miles couldn't help but smile at the delight on her face and touched her hip. "I'd like that." he said boldly to her.

Tommy shook his head. "That was pretty awesome, I want to go again."

"Oh, yes, we should watch a performance." Danger said as she peeked out of the door. When it was clear she pulled Miles with her and they rounded the back and the bag of the stage, They emerged on the other side of the stage where the bar was. She, Miles, and Tommy found a little corner where all three of them could fit and watch the performance.

Miles watched in fascination, the girls were pretty and so talented but about halfway through all he could do was watch Danger. The delight in her face, the way he knew her thoughts were racing with ways to do it, or even do it better. This was her calling. He reached out and hugged her to him. "You want this club don't you?" he asked.

"I do." She whispered. "Then maybe you will pay me attention and want to actually touch me." She told him. She ran her fingers over his arms. She so wanted to touch him again, but he refused to have her touch him or him her. He even went as far as showring in Papa's shower. She gave a little growl and stood straighter. She was going to give him time. But once, time was up, he was hers and there would be no stopping her.

Miles sighed. "Oh Shar, I do want you I just… want it to be right." he whispered to her.

"Forget about it, Mies, just enjoy the show." She told him. She refocused upon the show. As she did she saw Papa walking right towards them. She gave a little squeal and tried to run back to where they came from. "Time to go!"

Miles made to follow and so did Tommy.

"Stop right there.' John said stopping them with his magic.

Roman smiled. "Don't be too harsh. They were only curious." She whispered to John.

John sighed. "Home, now." he said to them. "We will talk once we are there." he said and looked down at Roman. "You knew they were here." he said and kissed her. "Celes is none too pleased either." he said and followed the kids to the office.

"Told you we'd get in trouble." Miles whispered.

"Told you that you could have stayed." She told him.

Roman shook her head. "I did feel them. I would have collected them once the act was over. It wasn't so bad, so I allowed them to watch it. Should have known you would have shown up." She shrugged but smiled at the kids. She really didn't see anything wrong.

Miles gave a little growl. "You know I can't not go with you. God Shar do you really think i don't want you…" he shook his head and when they got home they took their punishments and went to their rooms. After that Miles slipped from his and went to Dangers and tapped on the door.

"Go away, you no touching, control freak!" Danger called.

Miles growled and walked in and shut the door. "I'm not a control freak, and I told you we'd get caught but you didn't listen to me. God, Shar… I want to touch you… so bad." he said and walked up to her bed and rolled her over. "But I want you to be ready, and I want it to be… something you remember… and I don't want to… hurt you… finally leap and then…" he growled and paced away.

She rolled her eyes. "You, are a control freak." She repeated again. She finally sat up on her knees and looked at him. "Don't you see? Rain and James have been touching, and they haven't gotten caught. And it will be something to remember. I love you and I will always will, so what we do will I will remember. God, I _am_ ready. I just…" She got off her bead and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. She took in his scent and allowed her body to heat. "God, I want you. I want you to touch me and me touch you. Just looking at you and thinking about you just…" She shivered again.

Miles shivered as his body reacted to hers pressed to his. He gave a strangled moaned and slid his hands down to her hips. "Shar… if… God… if we do… we can't go back."

"I don't want to go back." She looked into his eyes. "I never want to go back. We are in this together. From birth to now, to forever."

Miles looked down at her and before he could even stop himself and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and moaned. He wanted her forever, he was scared, but he wanted her. He held her tighter as their lips naturally parted and their tongues touched.

Danger gave a moan as she became bolder and slipped her tongue fully into his mouth. She like what she was tasting and she wanted more. She pressed closer to him as she rubbed her tongue against his.

Miles moaned and started to walk them back towards her bed as his need for her these past months just kicked in. The reason he stepped back was because he didn't want to jump and then lose her like his dad had lost Mum. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Don't… leave me." he whispered. "I couldn't bare it."

"I'm not going anywhere." She panted. "God, I will sneak into mama and daddy's workshop and used one of their chains to chain you to me." She slid her hands up and down his back. "But if you need more time, then I'll give you more time." She told him. She kissed him again and sighed. "But then after, you are so mine."

"Can we kiss and work up to the other stuff and then… then when we start school… you can do whatever you want to me. I won't even protest." he asked softly and started to run little circles in the small of her back.

She shivered and smiled. "Whatever I want?" she asked and gave a little giggle. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She found she enjoyed kissing him a lot. She actually missed him. She missed sleeping with him as well. The back of her knees bumped the back of her head and she fell back with a giggled. "You, Mr. Miles, have a deal."

Miles chuckled and kissed her again and then sighed. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked and pressed into her more naturally wanting to feel her against him.

"In my bed? I don't know, you did replace me with Tommy. I bed you were even all snuggled up with him." She gave a pout.

Miles smiled, every time things were good he felt bold with her. He leaned down and timidly kissed her neck. "Please?"

She shivered and smiled. She liked that. "And then you wake up with him all warm while I only had Mister… and we are going to be parents… and I wake up cold."

Miles started to trail his kisses down her neck. "I won't leave you cold anymore. Every night, you and me." he whispered as his hands started to slide up her shirt his hormones taking over.

She gave a little moan and shivered again. "I mean cold… Miles… so cold… stayed up all night with worry over Mister. She is supposed to have babies any time now." She shivered again.

"Well I guess its a good think I'll be here to help you worry and keep you warm. Our babies and Mister are very important." he said, he didn't know why he wasn't stopping like he normally did but something inside of him just… needed it right now. He touched one of her boobs lightly and felt it cover with goosebumps at his touched and then he cupped it feeling the nipple harden in the center of his palm. "I… can't stop…" he whispered to her panting.

"Please don't." She whispered as she arch her back and pressed her boob fully into his hand. She raised her knee up to his hip and felt her body press into his more. She kissed his shoulder over his tank top. "Please, touch me more." she moaned a little more.

Miles looked at her and just gave in. He kissed her and pushed her top off and looked at her. Hed never actually gotten a good look at her, hed been so afraid of how hed feel and now… he didn't know why he was so afraid. He rolled the nipple and watched her react and pressed himself naturally between her legs. "Shar…" he whispered and kissed her down her neck and along the tops of her breasts unsure what he was doing.

She moaned as she arched more into him. She felt her body heat up more. She slid her hand down his side and then finally found his shorts. She slipped her hand into his shorts and found his darkness. She moaned as she wrapped her hand around him and started to pump her hand. "You feel so good." she moaned.

Miles gasped and moaned he looked at her panting and nodded. "I… God…" he whispered and rolled his hips. "Shar… show me how to make you feel good." he whispered as his hand slid down to her pants waist band. "Show me."

She nodded and guided his hands down further. "Rub that hard thing." She told her. as she shivered and panted. "O-oh… God…" She moaned as she rolled her hips.

Miles did as she instructed and moaned louder. "Shar… you look… god…" he bent down and instinct kicked in and he started kissing and leaving little marks on her neck as he rolled the little hard button between his fingers. Then getting bold and let one of his fingers explore down further to the warm wet hole and dipped it in and watched her arch. "That's… good?" he moaned and rolled his own hips faster.

"Y-yes." She moaned as she moved her hand on him a little faster and rolled her hips. She felt so good. She moaned again. "You… God…" She moaned and allowed her body take in the feeling of it. She had wanted him to touch her after the first time but he had refused, She wanted to touch him more and again he wouldn't allowed it. But now… now she was going to savored it. She didn't know when the next time he was going to allow this happen again. She kissed him and moaned against his lips.

Miles started to pump his fingers feeling she would like that and kissed her back. He felt a build up in his lower back and pulled back in mild fear. "Shar… somethings happening…" he said as he felt her get hotter and wetter around his fingers and felt her tighten too. "Stay… with me." he whispered and kissed her. "Ill do whatever you want, Ill do this every night… just…" he moaned. "No more fighting."

She gasped as she nodded. She rolled her hips and squealed. "Miles… It… its… going to… happen…" she gave another squeal and then her body just exploded as she rolled onto her head.

When that happened Miles felt his own body release something that had built up and in all his life he had never felt so good. He moaned and jerked and then collapsed on top of Danger and moaned again. "Shar… I think… we grew up." he panted and moaned and kissed her ear. "I love you."

She giggled and turned her head. She kissed his lips. "I love you too. I think this was better than the first time." She giggled again.

Miles nodded. "Much." he whispered and kissed her again unable to stop. "Shar, I want to sleep with you every night. I want you to do whatever you want to me. I don't care, I love you and that felt really good." he said shivering.

She giggled and then wrapped her arms around him. "Good, cuase we should _totally_ do this every night… or most nights."

"We can do it whenever you want… we just can't get caught. I'm not ready to tell everyone about my sex life…" he blushed. "We have a sex life."

Danger giggled as she rolled them over. "Ooh, and how do you feel about that?" She teased.

He smiled and pulled her down onto his chest. "Kind of like a badass." he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. He yawned. "That's tiring, like the good kind.'

She smiled and then crawled off hi and pulled him right onto the bed. She pulled the blankets over them. "Then you can sleep with me. Hopefully, Mister will have babies tomorrow. My poor little bunny."

Miles smiled. "She will be fine, Mama says its natural and will be easy. Shes even going to suck it up and help Papa." he laughed and yawned again snuggling closer to Danger, his Danger she always had been and always would be.

Danger sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay." She yawned and then kissed him. "Good night." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"i love you too, Shar.' he whispered and fell asleep moments later content.

The next months went well, they all found a rhythm and stuck to it. Celes stayed home but split cooking with Lee or just cooked with him, she helped John tend the kids and even went into the clinic for a few hours some days. Harry was pretty much gone off and on prepping for his case with Alan and working on other small things and at Belle's six months mark he took off for his case.

Celes had started jogging, she had needed it, badly. She wasn't really dancing so she had started jogging. The first time she had slipped from the house in the early hours before the house rose she had received an angry triad from Lee so she had agreed to only jog around Godrics Hollow and send him a nudge at her halfway mark so he still knew she was okay. She knew he kept her in the back of their connection but sometimes he got preoccupied.

It was a particularly gloomy day in early November when Celes stepped out of the house all bundled for her run in the fresh fallen snow. She smiled a little and started on her way. She jogged and was nearly to her halfway point when she noticed someone following her and picked up speed. Thn she was running from them. She turned down a dead end alleyway and gasped and turned to fight and ended up turning right into a bat that smacked her across the face. She gave a scream and blacked out before she could even raise alarm to Lee or Roman.

Celes woke slowly as her head gave a pound. She sat up and found herself in a bed in what looked like an old castle room. She moaned a little and lifted her fingers to her head where a bandage was and groaned. She stumbled out of the bed and looked around. She was scared but alert and had faith that her family would figure out where she was soon. She reached out in the connection automatically and found it was blocked and frowned and her head gave a sharp throb. She stopped and leaned against the wall of the room and then followed it to the door which she tried. After it was unsuccessful she tried magic only to fall short. She gave a noise in her throat as tears filled her eyes. " _Find me."_ She sent across the connection that wasn't there, which made her start to cry harder.

Suddenly the door opened and she gave a little noise and stepped back and was face to face with a tall dark and handsome celtic man. She touched her chest and stepped further away. "Who are you?"

"Nychodimus." He said sitting in a chair and watching her.

"Nychodimus… okay. Hello. Why do you have me?" she asked.

"I want ye." He said.

"So, you just took me?" she asked.

"Aye, there are many benefits to having ye, not limited to you and I having sex and creating another young druid that can save our people." He said.

"Hate to tell ya this, guy, but I'm barron." She said.

"That is easily fixed, its only magic suppressing it." He said.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock, how the hell did he know that? "Well I'm married."

"If that's what you call it. I want ye, my daughter has told me all about the fiery redhead." He said.

"Daughter?" she asked no confused.

"Aye, Emrys." He said inclining his head.

"Em is your daughter?" Celes said and it all started to make sense, Albie's 'E" friend, why she seemed uncomfortable around Roman. Why she didn't talk much. Celes shut her eyes and took it in and then smiled a little. "She's turned her back on you."

"Aye, it seems yer boy, Noah, has got her smitten." He said.

"We have that ability." She said standing up taller. "Please, leave me be." She said.

Nychodimus chuckled. "Aye, for now. But I will come to you each day and pose the question of making a child with you. You will give in."

"I will _never_ give into you. I will hold out because my family will be here for me." She said.

"That is what you think." He said and left.

The minute he was gone Celes tried reaching for anyone and gave a frustrated growl when there was nothing. She knew Roman was scouring the earth for her. She just had to put out a sign. She looked around the bare room. It had a bed, a nightstand, a little couch and a bathroom with bare essentials. There was a closet that appeared to be filled with clothes. She sighed and looked down at her Olaf shirt a little blood stained from her head wound. She pulled it off and ran to the window and then with the little magic she did have and cast a cloak around it that would make it so Ro could see it but no one else. She hung it from the tower window and then went over to the closet and pulled on one of the shirts there. Then she crawled into the bed and sat there till she fell asleep.

Over the next few days Celes spent her time alone idly trying to reach out to the others. She knew they were looking for her, she knew them all well. Harry probably punched a bag when he wasn't out with Roman. Lee probably kept running his hands through his hair growling about how he and Alemana let this happen. John probably tended the kids and brooded in private about her being gone. Sune probably helped Roman and Roman… well Roman was probably on a warpath to find her. Nychodimus came everyday and tried to convince her that she needed to have a child with him and for a week he did that. And then for the sixth day he didn't show up, instead the door flew open and there stood Harry.

Celes jumped off the bed. "Harry!" she said and ran to him and then frowned. "Why can't I feel you?"

"Druid magic, come on Roman is waiting." He said.

"Why didn't she come herself?" she asked as she followed him.

"Didn't want her to kill this guy before we got to talk to him." He said.

Celes accepted that, it sounded like Harry. She kept following him until he stopped and then pushed her into a closet.

"We need to hide." He whispered pushing their bodies close together.

Celes felt hers heat and looked up at him, what a time to feel aroused. She moaned a little and stood on her toes and kissed him and then deepened it. She slid her hands up into his hair as she felt his hands start to work her pants off and felt something dip into her core. She lifted her leg and then opened her eyes and found Nychodimus there and gave a little scream just as the door burst open and he was ripped off of her. She shook hard and her back banged hard into the back of the closet and she slid down the wall and started to cry.

"Its done!" he yelled as Harry dragged him away. "Its done!"

"Celes looked up through tears and shook her head slowly. "But we didn't…" she whispered and a sob escaped her lips and she looked up at Sune, John and Lee. "We didn't… he didn't. I thought he was Harry." She sobbed and her hands went down to her belly as she heard Nychodimus yell that it was done again. She looked up at John and saw it all over his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned her head away from them ashamed of herself.

Roman gave a scream as she ran into the room. "Don't ever! Ever!..." She growled at Harry. She was dressed like Ruth this time. She snapped her eyes down at Nychodimus. "You are mine." She growled as she wrapped her hands around his throat. From the touch she had all his plans and what he did. She gave another scream and then popped them out. She was going to torture him. People thought him mad now, he was going to even more mad when she got done with him.

Lee scooped Celes up and held her tightly. "Shh." He whispered. "Lets go." He told the others and popped out before they could say anything. He popped Celes to the group room. He walked to the bathroom, knowing she wanted to scrub off the disgrace she felt. He started the shower and sat her on his lap as he held her and rocked her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, its okay. Its all okay." He told her.

Celes looked up at him and shook her head. "Its not…" she sobbed. "Its not… I'm… he… and now…" she whispered and looked down and sobbed harder. "Lee I didn't everything right, I put out the symbol… I watched myself on my jog… I… I just… and he… he did what he wanted… he got what he wanted me for." she whispered.

"No, no. He had to force it. You did do everything right." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. " _You_ did everything _right_. _This_ is not your fault. _Not_ your fault. He _raped_ you. And he will suffer for it." He held her closer and rocked her. "We found you. We found you. You are safe now."

Celes shook in his arms and nodded. She started to calm down as she actually felt Lee in the connection. She pressed her face into his chest. "I'm dirty." she whispered. She pulled away and nearly fell out of his lap but he had a good grip on her. "Lee…" she whispered as her stomach did a flip and she swallowed hard. "I'm…" she couldn't say it and sobbed again.

"It's okay. It's okay." He took her to the shower. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here with you. I don't want… I don't want you out of my sight."

Celes looked up at him and for some reason that made her feel better. "You…" she whispered and then nodded. "Okay.' she said. "Okay." she got up slowly and stripped down slowly and then quickly got into the shower grabbed the washcloth and soap and just started to scrub herself raw, she turned the heat up on the water and by the time she was done her skin was pink with irritation of being scrubbed. She stood at the edge of the door trying to hide behind it. "I...need a towel." she whispered.

Lee held one out for her. "What would you like to wear?"

"Sweat pants and a large shirt." she whispered and kept her gaze on the floor afraid she might see something she didn't like in his eyes. She didn't want them to hate her for what happened, and a part of her knew they wouldnt but she could be a little stuck sometimes.

Lee waved a hand and she was dressed in what she wanted. He picked her up and walked her to the bedroom.

John stood waiting. He came alert when they came to the room. He walked over to Celes. "Celes, may I… may I check you?" he asked.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "Yes." she whispered as Lee laid her on the bed.

John nodded and sat next to her. He used his magic to enter her and check her. There was no… force entry… no signs of sex period. There was only an unborn child. But how did it get there? It couldn't be… with Roman and Celes, they had to have had sex in order for them to have Belle, but this is… He pulled back and scratched his head with frown. He looked over to Lee. "There was no sex." He whispered.

Lee's eyes shot up. "What? But… how?"

"I… I don't know, but there was no sex." He looked back at Celes. He pushed back some of her wet hair. "Celes, babe, there was no sex." he told her.

Celes looked at him and nodded and then his words actually sank in. "How then…?" she asked. "I'm… he said… and he.. I felt it… didn't I?" she asked herself more than them.

"When we found you, he was fully clothed. If anything, he touched you inappropriately, but other then that, he never… he didn't have sex with you. There was no penetration. However… you are with child. I don't know who that happened."

Celes nodded. "So… he didn't…" she felt a weight lift off and then another replace it and she looked at John with terrified eyes. "I'm not suppose to." she whispered.

"Calm down, love." he told her. "I _only_ said that I was going to keep you barron until _I_ felt like you were safe and you were recovered. However, after Chuck you were fine. You really are fine. You just needed to rest and have time to be _your_ self. Not the personality of the child within."

Celes nodded, on normal circumstances she'd have hit him in the shoulder. "I don't think that will happen with this one." she whispered.

He cupped her cheek, "Yes it will." He smiled. "Name one child that your personality wasn't altered?"

Celes looked him in the face. "Alaric." she whispered, he was her only child not fathered by one of the guys.

"That was because you were separated from everyone else." Lee pointed out. "And Blais said that you snapped his head off when he saw you." He gave a smile.

Celes sighed. Alaric did have a quick temper. "Well damn." she whispered and then looked around. "Wheres Roman? I… I want Roman." she whispered and sent out her magic in the connection to her. She found her pissed off. " _Roman, please come home."_ she sent, it was always this way when something bad happened to her. " _I need you, then you can go back on your manhunt… just… please."_ she sent and sank into the bed and looked at John and Lee. She felt tired, like she hadnt slept in days. "I'm sorry." she whispered to them and reached out and touched both their hands. "Its not your fault." she said to Lee and Alemana, and then looked at John. "I hope you didn't get too broody." she said trying to lighten things and not think about what she might have to do.

They both nodded and held her hand tightly. Needing to feel her.

Roman hissed at Nychodimus. He had passed out for the third time of her strangling him. She had stripped him of all his powers and had him tied down. She slapped him awake. She wrapped her hands around his neck again when she heard Celes' plea. She growled and then used her powers to put him to sleep. She took a few deep breaths as she walked out of the cave. She was in the terrarium of Japan. Ruth had claimed the area and made sure no one, including the sprites could get into her domain except for Roman. They were far from done torturing Nychodimus. Roman separated from Ruth and popped into her work room. She tried calming down some more but knew her eyes were already black. She was so pissed and enraged. Then to top it off, Harry had finally found out where Celes was and took Lee and John with him and left her behind. He had waited until she slept and left! She growled and slammed the door to her work room and walked to the group room. She took a few more deep breaths and walked over to the bed. She looked down at Celes. "You…" She cleared her throat. "You okay?" She whispered.

Celes let go of Lee's hand and grabbed Roman, pulling her close and onto the bed. "I'm okay… he didn't…" she cut off and tears filled her eyes again and she gripped Roman's hand for dear life.

Roman sat on the bed and pulled her to her. She held her tightly and buried her face into her hair. She smelt just like Celes. She felt like her as well. She even felt her. Her emotions were all over the place, fear, relief, more fear… Roman held her tighter.

Celes cried a little longer taking in Roman and holding her around the middle. "Roman… what am i going to do?" she asked her. She sniffed and looked up at her. "Ro...I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Son of a bitch." came Harry's voice.

Celes' gaze shot to him and she recoiled.

Roman snapped her eyes at Harry and growled at him. "Would you like to rephrase that?" She growled at him.

"Okay, you guys. Let just calm down." Lee said as he stepped into Roman's view of Harry. "Lets calm down first. Celes, he didn't mean it that way. Its okay, he didn't mean it that way." He looked at Harry in warning. " _Its… odd. She wasn't willing. He implanted her."_ he sent to Harry.

Harry's eyes softened a bit and he nodded. " _He still…"_ he trailed off and looked at Celes and his thoughts went to the first time someone didn't want a child she carried, or she thought they didn't. He shook his head. "You'd better stop those thoughts." he told her.

Celes buried her face in Roman's belly and hid her face from them.

Roman gave a growl as she held Celes.

"Roman, I said to calm down." Lee said more strongly. He cupped her face and made her look up at him. "Calm down. We have a problem and yes, Celes is pregnant…"

"I know she's pregnant." She snapped. "I read that fucker's memories. He implanted her with that stupid druid magic the first day he got her! He kept her the extra days to make sure it took!"

Celes gasped at the new information and sat up. "Wait, what?" she asked. "I… he…" she actually growled. "No." she said finally. "No, I'm not doing this."

Roman looked at her and cupped her face and really looked into her eyes. " _You_ have a choice." she told her. "You know exactly what that choice is, either one you choice I will support you."

John shot to his feet. "No!" he growled. "You can't, its already apart of her and therefor my ward."

Roman growled at him, "Its _her_ choice. You will _not_ take this choice from her."

"Its an _innocent_!" he nearly yelled.

"And its apart of _him_! This was an act of violation! If she wants to keep it then it will be her choice, if she doesn't then its _still_ her choice!" Roman said, matching his voice decimal.

Celes got off the bed and stood against the wall. "John, let me feel the baby please." she whispered. "Then I'll decide."

John looked to Celes. He nodded and pulled her into his magic and into her body. He gently nudged the little life form that was strong within her.

When Celes heard the baby give a giggle, like all the others in the connection she knew what she had to do. She gave a little sob. "This baby is apart of us." she whispered. "And I… can't do it."

Roman stood calmly. "Then I'm on your side." She said. "Excuse me, I have some trash to clean up." She said as she started out of the room.

Celes stopped her. "Roman... " she looked at the boy and stepped close so only she could hear her. "Make him suffer."

"You have my word." She told her and disappeared.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes, "Come on, you need some proper rest." he told her.

Celes nodded and looked at John as she passed him. "Thank you." she whispered to him. She let Lee put her in bed. "I…" she looked at the door and Harry was gone. "Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone." she whispered. She rolled onto her side. "Wheres that tricky fox?" she asked and then fell asleep.

After she fell asleep John looked at Lee. "How you doing?" He asked. "Doing better now she's home?"

"Yeah." He said as he held onto Celes' hand. "She tried warning me. She did, she really did, and… I still couldn't protect her. She said this would happen, and I couldn't help. I should have timed her run. God, there are so many things I should have done. I could have prevented this."

"I have a feeling if it hadn't happened when it did, it would have soon enough. That guy wanted to take her. He crazy." John sighed. "And crazy people tend to watch and watch until they find even the slightest opening. It was sloppy that's why Harry found her so quickly." he said.

Lee nodded. He looked down at Celes. "But… all I can think is at least she wasn't physically violated. She really wasn't harmed. She didn't give in, it was all tricks."

John smiled. "She has more loyalty to us than you think sometimes. Shes free with her love but shes gotten better at not falling for the tricks of the really bad people." he said softly.

He snapped his eyes to John. "That is not what I meant." He said a little stiffly. "I know she is loyal to us. I never doubt her loyalty. Never." he looked down at Celes. "Even if she didn't fall for the trick that the guy turned into Harry, it would still be too late. He had already implanted her."

John nodded. "I think he did that to terrorize her a little. That's what Kama would have done." he whispered and winced. "Hes… going to be dead and not an issue but someones going to have tell Emrys." he whispered looking down at Celes.

Lee nodded, "Yeah… with the way Ro looked…" he sighed, "Yeah, someone will have to tell Emrys."

John nodded. "I can… But Celes might want to." he said.

"I think its time to tell Lark she is back. He is probably prowling around like a caged animal." he gave a little smile.

John looked down at Celes and then back at Lee and nodded. He got up reluctantly and smiled a little himself. "I'll get him." he said and walked from the room.

A few minutes later Lark came in and stopped at the end of the bed and his body sagged with relief. "Mama." he whispered.

Celes stirred and opened her eyes and saw Lark and opened her arms so he could crawl into them and sighed shutting her eyes.

Lee kissed her cheek and slipped out of the bed. He wanted to give them time alone.

Lark sighed. "Mama… don't do that." he said.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't do that either." he said and hugged her tighter. "Are you hurt?"

"No, head wounds gone. I'm fine." she said.

"And the guy?" he asked.

"Ro is taking care of it." she whispered and looked away.

"Awe Mama." he said and hugged her even tighter. He sighed. "Can we just be happy that you're okay?" he asked.

Celes smiled a little. "Be happy, my baby." she whispered and her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his hair and cried again.

Lark held his mother and allowed her to cry, he felt better with her here. He hated that she seemed to be a target and now he felt bad for yelling at Lee when she'd disappeared. It hadn't been his fault his mother was more independent than she'd been in the past, not having a child for a while and training had done that to her. He let her cry herself back to sleep and adjusted so he laid more comfortably and not on top of her. He looked up when Lee came back in and smiled a little. "Uh… sorry." he said a little blush forming.

Lee gave a little smile and shook his head. "Don't be." He told him. "I know how you felt and I've already yelled at myself for the same things before you did."

Lark nodded. "Is she really okay?" he asked. "I mean really, not doing the brave face thing cause I'm her kid?" he asked.

The door creaked open and Noah popped his head in. "Uh… is Mama okay, Em wants to know." he asked softly looking at his mother on the bed.

"Yes, physically she is okay. She wasn't hurt. She had a bump on the head but she is okay." Lee told Noah and patted him on the head. He watch him go and turned back to Lark. "She pregnant." he told her. "He didn't… violate her physically, but he did implant her with a baby."

Lark stiffened. "So… shes…" he looked at his mother and sighed. "Well great." he said softly unsure how he felt.

"Ro gave her the choice, she is keeping it. And weather we like it or not, the child _is_ an innocent in this whole thing. So, I expect you to help and stick by your mother with this. She will need all the help she can get in this." he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "So does Harry."

"What's up with Dad?" he asked frowning.

"I think he thinks Celes should get rid of it." Lee sighed. "Its… its going to be a little strained on them both. Harry usually don't know how to handle… well, he needs to process. And until he does Celes will most likely be stuck in her head. But don't worry about it, they both need to figure it out on their own."

Lark gave a deep sigh and nodded. He got out of the bed slowly. "I… need to go tell Evie she's okay." he said and smiled at Lee and then hugged him and left him alone.

Lee crawled into the bed behind Celes and pulled her into him. He kissed the back of her head and just held her. Part of him needed it and he knew when she woke up she would need it as well.

It had been a week since Harry had found Celes. Ro had finished torturing her capture and just finally killed him. Part of her was satisfied with it but another part of her was unsatisfied. He had taken her Celes and tortured her. First into thinking that he was Harry and his way with her, and second, he impregnated her. That pissed her off to no end. She knew it wasn't Celes' fault but it just… she didn't know how to act around Celes because she chose to keep the child. She knew it was because it was innocent but… why keep the child that will only remind you of the wrong that was done against you?

She sighed as she stepped under the hot water of the shower. Blood ran down her body and swirled down the drain. She leaned her head against the tiled wall and watched it. Sune had been gone since Celes disappearance. Wuu had called him up to China for some reason. There was no way in contacting him. It was odd. She had sent letters and messages, but it was like all communication was cut off to him. She had half a mind to storm up to the temple and demand Sune back. She shivered as she felt Ruth slip into the shower with her. Ruth had an unusual coldness in her presence, but being that she was the spirit of death it made sense.

"Go away." She whispered to her.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"We have bonded and right now, you intrigue me. You really do. You protect the woman that willingly decided to break your marriage vows with your demon. Then in order to further protect her, you had your demon take everyone's memories of it. How, do you know she didn't willingly break them again."

"Because she isn't like that!" Roman snapped. She glared at the pale, long dark haired woman. She advanced upon her and caged her with her arms. "Damon was and _is_ apart of me. When she did what she did, it was like she was getting more of me. This asshole was and _is not_ apart of anyone here!"

"Then why does she want to keep the child?"

"The same reason Cecil is who he is. Cecil will only fight to protect himself and others around him, but in all actuality he _cannot_ destroy another life especially with it is innocent. If it weren't for Cecil, you would not be accepted, would you? Who would want to befriend and stay around the spirit of death. We both know that you bring death to others, destroy things, you are unworthy of love."

Ruth stood stiffly. "I… I would have Rebirth."

Roman snorted as she went back to the hot water. "You mean the spirit that you are to scared to be happy with? The one spirit that pines over you and you pretend not to see, yes, you would have him."

"I could say the same to you about John."

"That is different, and you know it." Roman snapped. "Just go away, Ruth. Our job is done, I don't want you around."

"The baby is made of magic like Belle, what do you think it will do to Celes?" She whispered. "It took all your powers, what will this one take from Celes?"

Roman stiffened in the realization.

"Until we figure it out, I want Cecil and the other spirit to stay with her. Not only for protection, but also for support of the baby." With that said, Ruth left.

"Shit." Roman whispered.

Celes poked her head into the workroom shower and found Roman there. She'd felt her return to the house as a whole. "Roman." she called softly. "I… are you in here?"

"I'm in here." Roman called as she lifted her face into the hot water and looked around to make sure the water ran clean. Then she started to wash. "What's going on? You okay?"

"I'm alright, I just… haven't seen you a whole lot. I miss you. And I need to talk." she said coming in. She still insisted on wearing clothes that hid her body and things that made her less noticeable. She sat down on the counter in the bathroom and watched Roman. "Is… he dead?" she asked.

"He is." she said as she washed her hair and face. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm… really sorry." she whispered. "It wasn't suppose to happen."

"What are you sorry for? This wasn't your fault." She poked her head out and looked at Celes. She eyed her and took in her baggy clothes. "This wasn't your fault."

Celes looked at her and nodded. "I know, but I _feel_ like it is. Like… I could have done more… I…" she looked down at the shirt at her belly. "I don't know how this baby is going to fit in our lives." she whispered. "I want to keep her, but I… Harry won't talk to me and everyone else looks at me like I'm going to break." she whispered.

"It was traumatic, so yes, we are going to watch over you and be there in case you do break down. You can lean on us, Celes. There is no rule that says you can't lean on the people you love." She rinsed off her hair and started to wash her body. "As for Harry…" She had to suppress a growl. She was so upset with him. They had found out where Celes was and he overreacted and left her behind. "He needs time to process… and not run away from his dam problem by throwing himself into the training room or into work."

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "I don't know how I feel Roman, I'm a little numb." she said. "I know I care what happened but… it hasn't hit me fully yet… or something." she whispered. "I… I need to talk to Em."

Roman turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towle. She stepped out and rinsed out her hair. "Well, its why we look at you as if you are going to break. We know you are going to break down any moment." She cupped her face and ran her thumbs over her cheeks. "We are here for you. Whenever you need anyone, to cry on a shoulder or not, we are here for you. Even Harry." She gently kissed her forehead. "I'll go with you to talk to Em. I did kill her father after all. She needs to make a choice as well. She is either part of this family or against us." She said as she dried off and pulled on black jeans and a turtleneck.

Celes nodded and stood up. She walked with Roman to Noah's room where Em and he were. She tapped on the door and waited. Noah answered.

"Oh, hey Mum, times two." he said calling him by his own version of their couple name. "Uh... " he glanced at Em.

"Noah… could you give us a minute?" Em asked looking at the women she grown to love as her own mothers. She knew what was coming.

"Uh, sure." he said and looked at them. "Go easy." he asked and then walked out of his room.

Celes looked at Roman unable to move now.

Roman took her hand and lead her into the room. She sat her on the bed and crossed her arms as she looked down at Em. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, or make it pretty. Your father kidnapped my wife, and impregnated her. That, by my standards was punishable by torture and death. So, yes, your father is dead. Now, what I want to know is, are you with us or against us. That is your choice. If you are against us, you leave today. If you are with us, I'm checking on you regularly, by reading your memories, either way today, I read _all_ your memories."

Emrys bowed her head to hide the tears for a man who had never treated her kindly a day in her life. She was a tool, and for some reason she'd always mistaken the way he had treated her for love. But when she had met this family she learned what it really was, and found that it wasn't what she was getting from him. With Noah, through Noah and Albus she found that she could be loved the way she was supposed to be by parents. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I want to be in this family." she whispered. "I renounce my other family." she said and looked up through shining eyes at Roman. "I told Harry where to find Mama Celes." she said showing a part of herself she'd never shared with them.

Roman nodded. "That was your only saving grace." She told her. "If you choose to go back to your family, that was your only ticket on going back to them alive." She took a deep breath. "Now that you are staying, I'll start the paperwork that will make you officially our daughter. You will be a Diggory." She looked down at Celes then back to Em. "Celes is carrying your new sibling. So, it only make it fitting."

Celes smiled at her and wiped some of her tears. "Its… its okay?"

Emrys nodded. "Its good, I would be honored to be in your family." she said.

Celes gave a little smile and then her eyes filled with tears. "Oh…" she whispered and hugged Em. "You can help me choose the baby's name." she said and then gave a sob as her mask started to crack.

"Mama?" Em asked softly.

Celes pulled back and gave a little smile. "I'm okay." she said and pressed her forehead to Em's for a minute and then got up quickly and left the room as she started to break down. She got to the end of the hall and slid down the wall and started to sob.

Harry found Celes there. He knelt down and picked her up and then carried her to their room and laid her in the bed and laid down next to her holding her as she cried. "Its okay now, its all okay. You're home and safe."

"Harry…" she sobbed. "Harry I can't…" she sat up and pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. "Breath." she gasped as she started to hyperventilate.

Harry sat up quickly and looked her in the face. "Celes deep breaths, with me. Come on now, you can do it. You have to calm down." he said.

Celes started to take deep breaths as she held onto his arms and soon she was breathing normally. She cried still but at least she could breath now. She looked at Harry and closed her eyes. "You've stayed away."

"I don't know how to be around you without biting you head off about the...baby." he said forcing the last word.

Celes sighed. "She's innocent in this, despite the man who fathered her. She deserves a life."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Did you want a baby and settle for this?" he asked. "I could have asked John if you wanted…"

Celes covered his lips with her fingers and shook her head. "Its not like that, I was actually pretty content not having kids for a while. I've discovered a lot about me while I haven't been pregnant… I made this choice because no life deserves to be caught in the crosshairs. One crazy man does not decide the fate of this child." she whispered. "I chose life for this child, and I will love this child even if I'm the only one." she looked into his green eyes and saw him understanding and dropped her hand.

"Celes I don't know how to… I can't be a father to this child." he said.

Celes actually smiled. "You will learn, as you have with all the children that aren't yours." she said.

Harry shook his head. "Its not the same, its not like its Lee, or John's child." he said.

"Neither is Lark." she said.

"Lark is different too, Blaise didn't kidnap you and then implant you and then make you think he raped you." he said bluntly.

Celes flinched and pulled back. "I know that." she said. "That's not what I meant." she said scooting away from him.

Harry took a deep breath and moved with her. "I'm just… can I just… go slow." he asked.

Celes nodded and looked away. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." she said.

Harry turned her face and gently kissed her lips. "Hey, I still love you." he said.

Celes' eyes filled with tears again and she looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course really." he kissed her again. "And despite this happening I still want you." he said. "I won't toss you out and neither will the others, like I know you're thinking." he said picking up the leg of her baggy sweat pants. "We still want you Celes, and we would still want you even if there had been…" he trailed off.

Celes sniffed and nodded and pressed her forehead to Harry's. "We are adopting Em." she said. "Well I am, I'll have two." she said. "One pregnancy two kids."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "We should just put out a sign, Welcome Lost Boys and Girls, its not Neverland but its close." he chuckled.

Celes giggled a little. "That's good." she said and ran her hand down the side of his face. "My Harry Potter."

"My Celes Diggory." he said back and kissed her. "Better?"

"Now that you're okay, yes." she said.

"Good, now change out of those God awful sweats that don't even drive Lee mad and come downstairs, there is food cooking and you need to eat." he said and pulled back.

Celes giggled again and kissed him before he got off the bed. After he was gone she went over to their personal closet and looked through it and then landed on something. She pulled on black jeggings and a teal v-neck t-shirt with a same colored tank under it because the shirt was see through. She left the room and padded downstairs and smiled a little as she stood at the edge of the kitchen watching her family interact and finding there was a piece missing. She took a deep breath and walked in. "So, wheres that fox? What, I get kidnapped and he leaves?" she asked making them all pause and look at her.

Lee was the first to react. "Really? Teal? Out of all the colors you have, you went with _teal_?" He looked over to Zoe. "That is a bad color. Say no to teal."

Zoe giggled. "Mama looks pretty! Teal is good." she declared.

"Awe you hear, teal is good." Celes said and got up on a stool next to Harry who turned and pulled it right next to his. "At least I put on a tank top." she teased.

"What if you hadn't?" Harry asked.

"Lee would rip it and I would be upset with him." she said with a shrug.

"Oh...oh!" Harry laughed and shook his head, "You are so bad sometimes."

"Not really, the color just sort of said wear me Celes, so I did. Its just a bonus it messes with Lee." she giggled and leaned into Harry when he put an arm around her naturally.

"See, tell her. You are bad! You do these things on purpose. Drives me crazy, and she likes when I'm driven crazy, little minx." he told her as he continued to cook.

"I do, I admit it." she giggled. " _Then he rips clothes off and chains me to things."_ she sent the adults in the room.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Kinky." he said poking her side.

"I know." she said.

John chuckled, "That is because he has dominating issues. I blame Alaman."

"Hey! I'm in the room, you know." Lee complained. "Totally can hear you."

"Oh! Hi, Lee. How are you doing today." John teased.

Celes giggled and gave a little shiver. "Don't even get me started on Alemana." she said and giggled. "Not only does he like domination he likes to collect things too." she wiggled her eyebrows and sighed. She wasn't really looking for anything just picking in general enjoying it.

"No, no. Ro enjoys collecting things, especially yours." Lee smiled. "And you are one to talk, I bet you have a closetful of _our_ clothes you enjoy wearing."

"Yeah!" John said. "She stole one… er, I don't know how many of my shirts and a sweater! Every time I go to get it back, she just ends up taking it again."

Celes smiled a little at the soft spot. "I only have one of your shirts and one of your sweaters because I know how much it upsets you. If I wear one outside of those two I always wash them and replace them." she said and looked at Lee. "And Alemana has three pairs of my lace panties." she said.

Harry rubbed her arm and shook his head. "You perv." he said to Lee teasingly.

"You're one to talk, you still owe me one of her thongs." Roman said as she walked in. "Ripped them, is what he did. Told me he had a green pair for me and won't give them to me." She allowed Em to go sit next to Noah. She had all her memories and would be telling everyone the original plan.

Harry smiled. "I still have those, and Celes has to be there." he said.

Celes stiffened slightly and sat up and smiled a little uncomfortable. "Maybe." she whispered and looked at her hands.

Harry sighed. "Its alright." he whispered. "Take all the time you need." he said and kissed her cheek. "We can learn to slow down Cel."

Celes actually felt a wave of desire at those words and looked at Harry. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said and kissed her. "When you are ready, not before."

Celes nodded and relaxed a little and nodded again. She smiled. "What are you making?" she asked Lee.

"Well, I have toms roast beef, mashed potatoes, and _my_ mac and cheese… from the box." he chuckled. "Steamed veggies, oh, and portabella mushrooms for Hail and Bryce."

Celes gave a little smile. "Can I have a mushroom too?" she asked softly. "And cool ranch doritos with Sour cream and milk." she asked.

Lee frowned. "You mean for now?" He asked. "I was making dinner."

"Mushroom instead of roast at dinner and doritos sour cream and milk as a snack… oh and cheddar cheese shredded on top. Just like… nachos put it all in a bowl… well except the milk that can go in a glass." she grinned.

"oh… okay." he shook his head and made her little snack for now. "There you go." he told her.

Roman rubbed Celes' head. "I need to go. I have to find Sune. Last I heard, Wuu called him to the China. I need to bring him back."

"Okay…" Celes said and looked at her. "You won't stay away long will you?" she asked.

"No, I won't stay away long. But I am worried about him. Its not like him to be… gone. I sent messages and everything. I can't get ahold of him." she frowned as if trying to think about it.

Celes turned to her and smiled a little. "He's with Sensei?" she asked and then frowned a little. "The God." she said in a whisper and felt Cecil's unease and need to protect. "We need to go get our little fox."

"You aren't going anywhere, Celes." Harry said before Lee could even speak.

"But he's my responsibility." and this time it was all Cecil. " _I_ am the one that protects him, _I_ am the one with the most power."

"Then go separate from Celes you don't need her to go, you have your own corporeal body." Harry said.

"I need Celes." he said stubbornly. He needed her for balance.

Roman rolled her eyes. "You can use me. Ruth and I are going… and Pele." She rubbed Celes' head. "Cecil, its okay, I'll go. You can wait here. I'll bring him back."

Cecil gave a little frown. "Well I guess since Celes in pregnant my hands are tied." he whispered and felt Celes apology and pulled back.

Celes gave a little sigh. "He's upset, he'll get over it." she said and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Bring him back."

"Oh, I will." Roman kissed her cheek. "I will, and don't worry, Cecil, we will be fine. Same with Sune." She pressed a hand to Harry's head and then nodded to Lee. "I'll be back. I promise. If it will be longer than expected, I'll make sure to let you all know, okay?"

Lee nodded, "Okay." He told her. He nodded again and then smiled. "I think you should take Lana and Bree. Therefore you won't do anything reckless."

Roman gave a little gasp and looked around. "Reckless? I am not reckless."

Harry sighed. "Ro, please. Lana keeps asking to go see Sensi all the time she'll love it." he said turning the conversation from her recklessness.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll take the girls." She looked over to them. "What about Brax?" She asked. "He will a little upset that the girls aren't here."

John smiled, "He will be just fine. I can keep him preoccupied until you get back."

"Okay. Bree, Lana, lets pack, we are going to China."

Lana jumped up out of her seat. "Really? YES!" she hopped onto the table and jumped off.

"Hey! Keep your feet on the ground!" Lee told her. "And no jumping from high places. You aren't Petter Pan."

"But I can still jump!" She sang as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Little brat!"

Bree followed but not as excitedly.

Celes started to laugh, just hard. She looked at Harry and then Lee and laughed. Then she was laughing so hard another flood gate opened and she started to cry.

"Hey, hey." John said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

Celes sniffed. "Harry made this comment earlier when I told him we were adopting Em and… and it was funny but.,.. I mean its true… we save lost people." she hiccuped a sob. "And this baby is lost and we are saving it." she whispered and placed her hands on her flat belly. "See?" she asked.

John smiled and rubbed her flat belly. "Yes we do." He told her. "Yes we do, and they are all beautiful. If I had lost children there would be no other I would choose, between you and Ro. You two are great and wonderful mothers." he whispered.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, husband of mine." she whispered, the day was starting to make her feel better each time she spoke her mind.

"You are welcome, my _little_ wife." he smiled and kissed her nose.

About a day after Celes had gone missing Sune had received a message from the god calling him to his brother mountain. He had considered not going but the last phrase in the letter made him go. " _If you don't come, you filthy fox, i will kill the one you love right in front of your eyes._ " That had compelled him enough to fib a little to Roman, apologize for not helping find Celes and leave. He had popped straight to his brothers monastery and was immediately led to his audience with his eldest brother, Kitaru. He looked more ill than usual. And he appeared to be aging. Sune had gotten on his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor. "Aisatsu no otōto" he greeted him in Japanese.

"Awe, you call me brother now, as if you have the right." Kitaru said walking up to his youngest brother.

Sune stayed in that position afraid if he lifted his head at all, his brother's wrath would fall upon him. He was wrong, because Kitaru grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him up painfully.

"You see what you have done to me?" he snarled in Sune's face. He walked him over to the wall and slammed his face into it. "Kyo, you were suppose to stay Nogitsune." he said and kicked him.

Sune curled around himself to protect his rib cage as his brother proceed to continuously kick him.

"You nasty, dirty little thing. The only bastard in our family. Born of a whore. Born a fox, a disgusting little fox." Kitaru kicked him hard and heard a crack and stepped back.

Sune took deep, well as deep as he could with a broken rib, breaths and slowly sat up.

Kitaru seized his face squeezing his jaw. "You _will never_ go back to them."

Sune's eyes flashed. "They are my family." he said boldly.

Kitaru's eyes widened and he picked his brother up but just his chin. "What did you say?" he said darkly.

"They are my family." he said again.

"No, they are a blink, a moment in your eternal suffering. A moments rest, which _I_ have granted you, you disgusting little creature. And you'll do well to remember that." he snapped and with the last of his strength he threw Sune across the room. "You will stay here until I decide what to do with you." he said and turned to the other person in the room. "Marimu." he said.

The other brother got up gracefully, picked up the God and popped out.

Sune lay limply against the wall wiping blood from his mouth and trying to see straight. He didn't see or hear when his brother came in and got him. He vaguely heard an apology and how he was unaware the God had cloaked himself. Then Sune did nothing but sleep.

Roman carried Lana and Bree to the spare room that was hers and Harry's house. She had made sure they had eaten dinner then popped them to the house.

Ruth stepped out of Roman and gave a growl. "That bastard."

Pele stepped out. "Go with her, I'll watch the girls."

Roman nodded and followed Ruth. She stepped into the monastery and shivered as she felt the mass power that was there. But she wasn't scared, Ruth was on her side, and after a week of working with her, she knew the death spirit was not one to be messed with. She held her own very easily. Roman slowed her walked and allowed her feet to lead her to a room. She slid the door open and gasped. "Sune." She whispered.

Wuu looked up at her. "Roman, you shouldn't be here." He whispered.

"I shouldn't…" She growled at him as her anger sparked. She knew lately her anger was fast to ignite. "Step away, Wuu." she said and knelt down next to Sune. "Sune, Baby. Open your eyes. Let me see those pretty lavender eyes." She whispered as s she gently brushed his hair back. He was beaten up badly.

Sune stirred and opened one of his swollen eyes and saw and felt Roman. He gave a smile and reached up a sluggish hand to her. "You came." he whispered and his hand dropped and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Oh, Sune…" She whispered and gently kissed his forehead.

"Is that asshole still here?" Ruth growled, "I kill him now!"

"No," Wuu said. "No, he left. But you need to take him. I cannot heal him any more."

"Celes, can do it." Roman whispered. "It will get her mind off things, hopefully." She gently rubbed his head. "We will take him home." She looked up at Wuu. "He will be back, won't he? What will he do to you?"

Wuu gave a smile, "Don't worry about me." He patted her head. "I've trained you well, and you are doing more than I can ever ask for. For my brother, I would willingly die for him."

Roman snorted, "You have another pupil that will _not_ like that idea. As a matter of fact she will be pissed that we cannot stay." She looked back down at Sune. "I really need to get him home."

"Take him, please. I don't know when our brother will be back. So, take him now." Wuu told her.

Roman nodded. She looked up at Ruth. "Get Pele and the kids. Tonight we go home."

Ruth sighed but nodded.

Once Pele and the kids were home, Roman popped herself and Sune into the group room. She ran out the room. "Celes!" She called as she ran down the hall. "Celes, quickly."

Celes came running out of the dance studio and saw Roman. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay…" she asked as Roman pulled her into the group room. She saw Sune and gave a gasp and a growl and walked over to the bed the healer in her just coming out. She looked him over and ran her magic over him. "Sune." she whispered and started to heal him. She resisted the urge to take his pain knowing how unsafe it was. She felt Sune's strength returning, and when she finished he slept less restlessly. She laid her head down next to his hand on the right and looked at Roman who had watched worried. "He's good, he will sleep and then wake up tomorrow fine." she said tiredly. "I'm staying right here, just in case." she said and crawled on the bed and laid next to Sune. "You should too." she whispered and rolled her back to Sune and fell asleep almost instantly.

Roman paced the room for most of the night. She wasn't handling this well. First some asshole took Celes from her and got her pregnant, and then another asshole beat Sune. She felt her body itch, tighten, and tingle. She needed to do something. She needed to a lot. She ultimately wanted revenge. It was in that moment she wished she hadn't killed Nykdimus. She needed someone to torture. Why was her family coming down under attack? This wasn't right. This was suppose to be happy times. Now all she could think about was blood, death, torture, and getting her revenge. She watched Sune and Celes sleep somewhat peacefully. Not being able to stand it any more she left the room and went to the training room.

"Need a sparring partner?" Harry said from the door.

"No, I need a body to beat bloody." Roman growled as she busted open the bag. "Fuck." She hissed as she took the bag off the chains. "I need blood and I need to hear screams of my victim. I want to feel their pain as I give them pain."

Harry watched her and he felt so worried about her. "You need Celes." he said. "You need to be with Celes and Sune." he said to her. "Or you'll get too dark."

Roman stopped and looked him. "No, I need to do this on my own." She told him as she placed another bag on the chains. She growled as she went back to beating the bag. "Tell me, Harry. what do you think will happen? I mean when the child grows with in her, what will happen? This is very much like Belle and myself. _All_ of my magic was gone. Celes' magic is going to go. How is that going to affect us?" She stopped and looked at him. "How will it affect me?" She waited as it dawned on him.

Harry looked at her for a few second and it clicked. "Shit." he whispered and then got angry. "This is another reason why she shouldn't have kept the child." he growled suddenly really angry at the whole situation. "Damn… fucking, damn it." he said and started to pace as his thoughts grew darker and angrier with each turn of his pace.

"Well its too late, Harry." Roman told him as she went back to beating the bag. "Then to top it off, not only am I going to loose my light… our light. The fucking god, on Sune's side summoned him to Wuu and beat him unconscious. I just don't understand. How is it my family is under attack within hours of each other? Cause Celes went missing and Sune was summoned. It just pisses me off!" She busted another hole into the bag.

Harry's head snapped to her and this time he didn't let her get another bag. Instead he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked her into the showers, turned on on in cold and then put her under the blast of it. "You have to calm down." he said holding her under the water standing in it himself and shivering. "They both need you." he said to her.

She gave an outrage scream. "Damn it, Harry! Put me down! Let me go!" she screamed again.

Harry held her tightly and waited for her to cry. She hadn't yet, she'd been so pissed off she hadn't cried at all and she needed to. "Roman… calm down." he whispered. "Its okay now, its okay."

Roman finally pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" she growled. Tears gathered in her eyes. She sat down on the ground and held her head to her knees as she rocked. She muttered something under her breath, as she tried to calm down and replaster her mask back on. She wasn't going to break. She refused to break. She took a few deep breaths as she tried calming down.

Harry watched her stopping her break down and sighed heavily. "You used to be okay with breaking down in front of me." he said. He squatted in front of her and lifted her chin. "If not me, than Celes or Lee… or… damn it." he sighed and kissed her wet cheeks. "Damn your stubbornness." he kissed her lips lightly and stood and then left her alone.

She sniffed as she sat under the cold shower. She knew she need to break, she wasn't ready though. She didn't want to break, not yet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the tiled wall. She shivered both from the coldness and from pleasure. She didn't say anything, but she enjoyed torturing Nycadimus. She enjoyed it a lot. As a matter of fact it had aroused her more than once. She would leave the cave when she got tired and laid in the tropical heat of Japan. She would sleep and just dream of his screams. To feel his pain was like a high she never felt before. The same man that said her anger was her downfall had died due to his arrogance that turned him mad. Roman turned off the cold water and dried off. She changed and walked back to the group room. She sat in a big chair that watched the bed and finally felt herself doze off.

Celes gave a little sigh as she snuggled closer to the warm body laying next to her. She sighed and shivered a little and curled a little closer to the body. She opened her eyes and found Sune was the body and sat up too fast and gave a little moan and laid back down.

"You should be more careful, little brat." Sune said, eyes still shut.

"It comes with the territory." Celes replied.

"Of healing?" he asked.

"No, of having a baby." she said back.

"Awe well…" he sat up when he felt Roman and grinned at her then it faulted when he felt more of her. "Oh, little Goddess." he said.

Roman watched them. She had only slept for a few hours and then sat and watched. "I'll make breakfast." She said. "Anything you two want?"

"Ro, why don't you just stay. We can ask Lee." Celes said. "Or I can, don't you want to take care of Sune?" she asked.

"I want to take care of both of you." She told her. She stood up and stretched a little. "I'll start breakfast, I'll be back, kay?"

Sune gave a little nod worried about her.

Celes watched her go and sighed pulling her knees to her chest. "Its been a rough couple of weeks." she whispered to Sune.

He looked over to Celes and pulled her into his side. "Will you tell me?"

Celes nodded, not looking at him but taking comfort in being close to him. "I got kidnapped by Emrys' crazy dad." she whispered. "I… on the first day he implanted me with a baby, the whole time he had me he kept telling me that my blood makes special babies and if I mixed it with his we would make the ultimate in druid. The savior the Messiah." she whispered and shut her eyes. "The final day… he… he pretended to be Harry and made me thing that I had…. that…" she shook her head. "Harry found me a little over a week ago and… now I'm pregnant with a baby that's not necessary wanted by anyone." she sighed. "and she's been mostly dark." she bit her bottom lip.

He nodded. "Want to hear about my couple of weeks?" he asked her. "Then we can compare and make each other feel better, then we can decided where to go from there, yes?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, tell me." she said.

"Well, it started when my older brother sent me a summons, I told Ro that Wuu wrote me and needed me in China. But it was actually my elder brother, the god. He said if I were to ignore his summons he would kill the ones I love in front of me." He whispered. "So, I went. From there, it was all downhill. He beat me until I was unconscious. He said my time here is a blink of peace compared to the hell he will put me through." His throat tightened as he held Celes a little tighter to him. "I… I don't want anything to happen to you guys and I don't want to leave you guys either. You're my family."

Celes adjusted them so she held him and rocked a little. "You're not going anywhere, you are staying right here where you belong. Roman will make sure of it." she said and then Cecil pushed forward.

"You're our little fox, and we will protect you." he leaned down and kissed Sune's cheeks. "You are not ever going to be around that man again. You belong with this family. Little fox." he nuzzled his face affectionately.

Sune wanted to push him away and make some snide comment, but in actuality, he liked it. He liked when all of them held him. Weather it be the girls holding him, or the guys giving him a hug. He enjoyed the embrace of them all. "I'm scared… what if he finds me? What if he comes back and does what he says he's going to do? I… I won't be able to handle it." He throat really closed on him as he thought of Kitaru taking all their lives right before him. "I don't… think I'm strong enough…"

Cecil held him tighter. "You won't ever have to find out. You are safe, and he can't get you here. We are watching you, we all are. We are on guard, all the spirits not just yours but the Hawaiian ones as well. This house is on high alert." he rocked him. "It will be okay little fox." he whispered and withdrew back into Celes.

Celes gave a little sniff and held Sune tighter and buried her face in his hair as more tears came to her eyes, it was all she did lately was cry. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

Sune held Celes as much as she held him. "Celes," he ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her. "Okay, Celes." When she was done crying he looked down at her. "Okay?"

Celes looked up at him. "Okay." she whispered and smiled a little bit. "Okay?" she asked him.

"I will be." he smiled a little as well. "Now, lets try and fix our Roman then she can help fix us, okay?"

"Okay." she said and sighed and leaned her head on his arm. "Okay." she whispered finding that word meant a little more than acknowledgment they were alright.

Roman stood down in the kitchen running water over her hand. She had ended up cutting herself. She watched the blood drain down the drain. She looked around the kitchen and it was like everything just snapped. She picked up the pan she was using and threw it. She picked up the eggs and threw those. She threw glasses, cups, plates, everything that was breakable, she threw. Before she knew it she was destroying the kitchen. Appliances were knocked to the ground, cabinets doors were open or broken, drawers were pulled out and the contents were thrown. Everything she touched and could move was now threw across the room, broken. She looked around at the chaos she had caused. She snapped her eyes to the doorway when she heard someone and saw Harry. Tears came to her eyes.

"I… I don't know what to do." Her lower lip trembled. "I…" She looked around at her mess. She squatted down and started to pick up broken pieces with shaky hands. "I'll clean it." She whispered. "I'll clean it." she repeated. For some reason those words seem to have more meaning to them then what they actually meant.

Harry's heart broke for her, it broke for what she had endure because Sune and Celes were hurt. He walked across the minefield and picked her up and popped them out to their room. He got her into the bed and just sat with her and let her cry. This was what he did, let her cry, process and then he was there to talk when she finished. He was still upset about Celes and he still hadn't really addressed it, not really. He held Roman and rocked. "Why do you think you can clean this?" He asked in a hushed whisper after a while.

"Because... because, I can't protect them." She gave another sob. She pressed her face into his chest. "I can't protect them. And they got hurt because of it. And sensei will get hurt too. I took Sune and sensei might get hurt... what use am I if I can't protect the ones that I love?" She cried more. "I have to clean... I have to clean up and make them feel better. Its the only thing I can do."

Harry rubbed her back and then picked her up. "I have something to show you." He said and carried her to the group room. He stood them outside the door and made her listen cloaking her sounds.

"No!" Came a squeal from Celes. "You can't do that." She was saying.

"Well, it'll make her laugh." Sune was heard saying. "Don't we want her to laugh?"

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes and listened.

"Well, yes, we do but I mean, Lee won't like it. You're talking about tying him to a chair and the dessert part would be good... Cover him in it for her." Celes said and giggled.

"And a bow, he will need a bow." Sune said.

"You live for humiliation." She teased.

"Nope, I live for fun." He was heard laughing.

Harry carried Roman away. "They are 'cleaning' each other and finding a way to make you feel better." He said softly as they walked.

She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "But… but I can't protect them. Why… why does this keep happening? I know I'm strong, I can do anything… but how can I not protect the ones I love?"

Harry got her back to their room and sat down with her and held her close. "Let me tell you something, Ku'uipo. I feel like that everyday. I do... And I just... How do I protect all of you its my job. I know how you feel. And I don't know how to do it yet and I've been trying for years. That's why I warpath when something happens or I punch the hell out of a bag... I can protect you all, all the time." He said. "But we have to except that and be glad they are alive and well"

Roman nodded as she wiped her eyes again. "Okay." She sniffed and looked down at her hands. "Okay."

Harry hugged her tighter and kissed her ear. "Roman, we can do it together you know. It's not just your responsibility. I'm your partner remember? I'm not above all the lengths you go to to protect our family. I'm sorry too, for just going without you. I'm really sorry I should have told you." He said holding her and rocking a little. "Em told me and I just... Had to go."

She nodded, "I was so mad at you for leaving me. We are partners but you just left me." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "But I understand… I would have done the same."

Harry nodded. "I know." He sighed "What are we going to do?" He chuckled. "Little better?"

She nodded and wiped at her cheeks. "Yes. I have to clean the kitchen before Lee see it. I told Celes and Sune I would make them breakfast."

Harry chuckled. "I'll help, I watched you do it." He said and stood setting her on her feet.

Roman smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. But I'm blaming you if Lee sees it before its clean." She told him.

"Nope!" He said and smacked her ass and walked out their room laughing.

Celes giggled again and walked with Sune to the kitchen and Celes stopped. "What happened?" She gasped looking at Lee.

Lee looked at Celes with real tears in his eyes. He was on his knees holding a few broken plates in his hands. "I… I… I don't know… I came down to make breakfast…. and… and I found the kitchen like this… who could do this… why would they do this? What have I ever done so wrong to have this done to me?" He sniffed. "I… my kitchen."

Roman stopped and turned away before Celes, Sune, or Lee could see her.

Celes gave a little noise and walked over to Lee and got him up. "Come on baby, I'll help you clean." She said.

Harry stopped Ro and walked her back into the kitchen. "We should help too."

Sune chuckled a little and shook his head. "My wrathful little goddess."

Roman gave a little noise in the back of her throat as Harry pushed her towards the kitchen.

"I can't." Lee said. "Its gone… its all gone. I just… I have to go lay down. It the end of life." he wiped at his eyes and walked out the kitchen. He didn't even seem to notice Roman and Harry.

Roman made another noise in the back of her throat. She walked to the kitchen and blushed hotly. "Sorry." Roman whispered as she pushed some brokenshards into a little pile with her sock covered toe. "I'll clean it up, I promise."

Celes suddenly saw Damon looking the same way and she walked right up to Roman and hugged her. "It's alright, we will fix it and make him happy too." She whispered and rubbed Romans back.

Harry smiled and watched Celes and Roman and backed out of the kitchen to let Roman spend time with Sune and Celes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to destroy the kitchen… it just happened." Roman told Celes again. "I should… I'll clean it, I promise. I'll make it all better."

"It's alright. Let's make it good and then we can surprise Lee." She said and pulled back and smiled at her. "Okay?" She asked.

Roman nodded and gave a little smile. "Okay." She took a deep breath and nodded again. "Okay, lets clean, I'll still make you breakfast."

Sune chuckled and helped the girls clean up Romans mess. He noticed a few times Celes' magic sputtered. That baby was going to be hard on them.

Celes, Ro and Sune finished about the time John was coming back down with kids. Ro was already cooking again and Sune and Celes sat joking with Roman as she cooked.

"Hey," John said. "Do you know what's wrong with Lee? He's curled up in a ball, still in bed."

"Yeah, daddy said life is over." Lana said. "Even Ree-ree couldn't get him out of bed."

"I tried to get him too!" Damon said. "Asked if I could play with his books, he said go ahead. Life was over and he didn't need them."

Celes gave a little noise. "I'll be back." She slid off her stool and spread out her limited magic and found him in his and Ro's room. She poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." He said, sounding depressed. "I don't care."

Celes sighed a little and walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Lee and ran her fingers over his face and into his hair. "Hey Chocolate Bear." she whispered.

"What, Celes?"

"Will you come downstairs with me?" she asked. "Please."

"No, I'm just going to rot here in bed. Life is over for me. Let me just waste away in peace." He told her as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Celes gave a tiny sigh and pulled the blanket back and leaned over and kissed his nose. "Oh, Lee." she whispered. "You'll feel better once you do." she insisted.

"No, I'll just die a more horrible death. If I stay here, I'll just waste away here, while down there I'll just die faster. My heart just broke, my life is over, I'm ruined. There is no purpose for me any more.

Roman giggled from the doorway. "Sorry." She said as she covered her mouth.

Celes gave a little sigh and got up. "Maybe you'll get up for Roman." she said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And don't die, please. I wouldn't know what to do." she whispered and then turn and left touching Roman's arm on the way out.

Roman smiled and walked into the room. She crawled into the bed and spooned against him. "Lee, Makuakane. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was terrible. Did you see it? It looked liked a tornado hit the room."

"I'm sorry. I'm the one that did it. I destroyed your sanctuary, and I'm sorry."

"You… you… destroyed my kitchen?" he asked. "You, destroyed…"

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what happened. I was cooking and I cut myself, then all of a sudden I was just… throwing things."

"But… why?"

"I don't know. I just… its how I cope sometimes. I just… destroy rooms. I just… I just… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I cleaned it up and fixed everything. If you go downstairs you will see its like it never happened."

Lee sat up and sighed, "Ro," He pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm sorry, I just cope that way. And I'm so sorry. I made breakfast, without destroying the kitchen. So please, come and…"

"No more kitchen for you! No more. You are _not_ allowed to cook in my kitchen any more. I mean it! Oh, I'll even make a charm." He picked her up and walked down to the kitchen. "She is not allowed into this kitchen unsupervised, and she _cannot_ cook in my kitchen either."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "Isnt that a little extreme?" he asked.

"Did you _not_ see my kitchen?" Lee asked with a horrified look on his face.

"It was destroyed." Celes whispered. "Our kitchen." she added. "She looked so much like Damon when she was apologizing the time I caught him and Alan in the kitchen…" she trailed off and sighed a little.

"It was destroy! Everything!" Lee said. "You didn't see what I saw, you didn't feel what I felt!"

Roman smiled and kicked her legs a little. "I really, did destroy the kitchen, I can understand where he is coming from. I'll make it up. I promise."

Celes smiled a little and nodded. "It okay though now, yeah?" she asked and put her hand on the island and a root shot out of it and she jumped back and fell off her stool with a yelp. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

Lee's mouth fell open.

"That looks like a root." Roman said. "Like… a plant root." She slipped out of Lee's arms. "And it grew right out of the island."

Sune laughed, "It looks like your island is going to have a tree. Get it, a tree on an island."

Celes got up, Harry helping her and stared at the root. "Its too soon." she whispered.

"Mama!" Albus said running in, he hugged her tightly and then looked at the root. "Hey! I know how to do that I can make..." he paused and looked at all his parents. "I didn't do it I swear."

"My kitchen…" Lee whispered.

"No, Albie you didn't do it. I did, I think." Celes said.

"Oh! I'll show you how to make it go back." he said dragging her over to it. "Okay so close your eyes and concentrate so hard your brain hurts and then think about it going back to where it came from and it will." he said.

Celes did as her son said and when she opened her eyes the root had gone back and it appeared as though it had never been there before. She smiled a little and leaned down and kissed Albie's head. "Thank you." she said to him.

"Can I have a cupcake?" he asked.

"Sugar baby, no, breakfast." she said.

"Awe Mama." he whined.

"Eat your breakfast, Albus." she said more sternly.

"Fine." Albie pouted and sat down.

Celes turned and saw Lee's face and felt a little irritated. "Its fine." she said and walked up to him. "See, all back to normal." she sighed and shut her eyes and then opened them and stepped around him and started out of the kitchen.

"We may need to put cloves on her." Lee said as he looked at the island.

Roman shook her head. "He is going to be very sensitive about the kitchen for a while." She whispered to Sune. "Celes, Em can help you." She said as she followed her out the kitchen. "She's the one that has been helping Albie develop his powers. It was part of… it was the plan."

Celes stopped as tears filled her eyes and she turned to Roman. "I don't want the druid magic." she whispered. "Its replacing my actual magic… Roman, I can't be your light… I don't think… I think I should stay around. It could be bad." she whispered. "I think I should go somewhere until the baby gets here."

Roman stopped as she looked down at Celes. She had a feeling this would happen but she wasn't ready for her to do… this. "I think you should… You should talk to everyone else before you decide something. Okay? So, don't do anything else, yet. We all have to talk this through, and whatever you decide, You know I'll support you, right?"

Celes smiled. "I know you will." she whispered and wiped her cheeks. "But you don't want this baby. None of you do, and that's okay. _I_ want this baby and that's enough." she kissed Roman's cheek. "I'm going to go to my workroom, bring me breakfast?" she asked.

"You know you are wrong about that." Roman told her. "There is one other if not, two other people that want the baby." She rubbed her hands together. "John, wants it. So does, Em. And since the kids don't know how the child was made, they are excited." She walked up to her and cupped her face. "We all need time to adjust. We can't all just accept it right away, but in time, you know we will all learn to love the baby."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Even if you do, this child doesn't have a father. This child has a mad man you killed in a cave and me. I'm it, I'm all this baby has right now. And I know you all support me and want to hold me up but… I have to do this alone. And I know by keeping it I sort of put myself into that pain… but…" she shut her eyes and stepped closer to Roman and hugged her tightly. "I love you." she whispered and then pulled back and turned to go again.

"I can't protect you." She told her. "I love you so much and I would give my life to protect you, but… I can't. I'm so… pissed off that I can't protect you… you or Sune. So… the only thing I can do is just… clean up." She whispered. "I can only support you. If you need love for your child, then love I will give."

Celes turned around and looked at Roman and walked back to her and lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You _can_ and always have protected me. I got taken because _I_ was stupid. You can't…" she sighed and framed Roman's face with her hands and kissed her on the mouth and sighed. "I trust you more than anyone on the planet, I know you will protect me and I know you're doubting it right now because Sune and I got hurt, but we are fine and will be fine. No one is taking him again and I'm not going anywhere either." she kissed her again and again. "You have always protected me, from myself mostly but you have." she whispered. She stood with Roman like that for a few minutes occasionally kissing her. "I don't want you to feel this way anymore." she sent out her thoughts to Sune so he knew what she was feeling.

Sune appeared in the hall with the girls and leaned agaisnt the wall. "You know… I'm the man." he teased Roman lightly.

Roman sniffed a little and looked over to him. "Yeah, I know… but, I'm a badass too… I protect what is mine. I don't like that my loved ones get hurt and I can't do anything about it. I feel so… helpless."

Sune stood up from the wall and walked over slowly and then wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "Ro, I went to protect you." he whispered. "That's why I got hurt. I was protecting my family and you." he said.

"But you still go hurt… We… we are suppose to protect you." She looked up at him. "I… I'm sorry. I'm just… I feel so off kilter. I love you both so much and I couldn't prevent any of this from happening."

Celes smiled. "I don't think anyone could have." she whispered. "Nightmares… they weren't nightmares. I didn't realize it, I didn't ask Diamond. It had been so very long since I'd had visions like that that I didn't know." she said and shut her eyes. "It was suppose to happen, and I'm not quite sure why yet."

"And as for me, well we knew the god would be coming for me sooner or later. I'm not Nogitsune anymore." Sune said. He kept how afraid he was masked from Roman, telling Celes how scared he was that something was going to happen, that what the god said was true was hard enough. He couldn't say it to Roman.

She held tightly to both Celes and Sune. "You two are mine. I want to lock you guys away in a safe…. room or something, and keep you guys there and safe. Then nothing will ever happen to you." She leaned her head against Celes'.

Celes giggled. "I might hurt him if we are locked in a room for too long."

Sune chuckled. "Nah, you'd get so angry and then get all soft and touchy the way you do." he tease.

Celes gave a little huff. "Ruining the moment." she said.

"Making it better." he said and wrapped his arms around both girls.

Roman giggled as she enjoyed the feel of them both around her. "I love you guys." She giggled again and laughed. "You two are so predictable."

Celes gave a little noise and looked at her. "How are we predictable?" she asked and then looked up at Sune and blushed a little. "We are not predictable."

"He picks on you, you become all grr, 'I have list and you're on it.' and he goes all, 'What list, you don't have a list.' and you blush and he smiles. Predictable." she giggled.

"Oh, she has a list alright, its a sex list, that's what it is. Other then that she has _no_ list." He poked Celes' nose and chuckled.

Celes blushed deeper red and looked at the floor. "Its okay though, you like the sex list." she whispered and smiled a little at the floor.

"I never said I didn't like it, I'm just saying you don't have a list." He kept his arms around both girls.

Roman giggled a little. "I think that is her only list. Its short and depending on what you do to her your name may bump to the top." She smiled, "But I'm usually number one." she giggled.

Sune chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Ro." he said and sighed as he shut his eyes taking in her scent.

Celes sensed the little shift and kissed Roman's cheek and then stepped away. "I need to eat, I don't feel good." she said. "So I'm going to get a plate and go to my workroom."

Roman held her tighter and looked worriedly at her. "Don't… don't hide in there, kay?"

Celes gave a tiny smile. "I'll try not to." she said. "I promise you, I'll try not to."

"I need you." whispered. "As much as you need someone to help with the pain, I need you. I need to know you are okay." She looked up at Sune. "You too. Both of you, I mean it."

"Then maybe we should stick together till you feel better." Sune said.

Celes nodded. "We can do that." she whispered. "I'd like that if you would."

Roman nodded, "Yeah, I would, I really would."

"Well its settled, we are all staying together until Roman is satisfied that you and I are okay." Sune said to Celes.

Celes nodded. "Sounds good, we shall set up in the group room at night." she said and smiled. "Can I eat now? Seriously, baby is hungry so am I."

"Okay, sorry. I was suppose to make you guys breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Did you know that there is a perfectly good kitchen on the other side of the house. You see I still keep my room over there." Sune said as he pulled away long enough to wedge between the girls and take each of their hands. "And you can use that, cause Lee has no claim over it." he winked at Roman.

Celes frowned a little. "He only has partial claim over this sides kitchen. It was mine first." she grumbled under her breath.

Roman shook her head. "He, was traumatized. I did do a number on it. And we all know how territorial he is." She smiled at Her. "Is it too late to pick on you about your new powers?" she asked.

Celes groaned. "Please, please don't." she said and looked at Roman. "I don't want them." she pouted throwing a tiny tantrum as they walked to the other side of the house. "Druid magic… not cool." she pouted.

Roman frowned a little, "Maybe… maybe you can control them a little with the help of Hi'iaka."

Celes nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, yes I should ask her." she said and then sighed again. "Are we going to be okay?" she said referring to everyone. "Is this going to change everything?"

"I don't think so." She told her. "I think we will bounce back. We just need time, that is all."

Celes nodded and sat down at the little table and looked over at the kitchen counter and missed John for some reason fiercely in that moment and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Roman pulled out things for breakfast and started to cook, Then she warmed up a tortilla and melted butter all over it. "Here, this should hold you over for a little while." She told Celes as she gave it to her and continued to cook.

" _Hey are you three coming back?"_ Harry sent.

" _Not anytime soon."_ Celes sent him back.

" _We ran away and I'm putting Celes and Sune into a safety room and keeping them there to be safe."_ Roman sent.

" _You can't coop them up, they'll get all stir crazy."_ Harry said taking her seriously.

" _I will let them out for an hour once a day. It will be at random times so that no one will know or keep track, then I'll entertain them with games, movies, painting, drawing, arts and crafts, and even with my body if I have to."_

" _Roman."_ Harry sent in warning.

" _Yes, Harry?"_ The more she thought about it, the more she talked about it and thought about it, she figured she really could do it. " _And I can change locations periodically, like we will be in Hawaii, London, Hogmead, and even New Mexico. Yes, I can do this. I can_ totally _do this."_

" _Ro, you can't keep Celes from Lee anymore than you can keep yourself from me and vice versa. Be logical."_ Harry sent trying to appeal to her brain.

" _Thats true… I guess, I'll just have to lock everyone up then. First I start with Celes and Sune."_

Harry just sent back a growl giving up on it for that moment. He'd track her down later. He looked to Lee. "Sounds like Celes, Roman and Sune will be glued to one another for a while." he said.

Lee nodded, "It makes sense. Usually Ro cracks later. She needs her time." Lee passed plates around to the kids. "I just don't want her in here unsupervised."

Harry nodded. "I don't think that will be an issue mate. They are in the other kitchen." he said taking a plate and poking Lana's nose and offering her the hot sauce she liked for her eggs.

"Thank you." She said with a giggle.

Lee shook his head. "I should say she shouldn't be allowed in any kitchen, but, I can't." He shook his head again.

"We had a room for her to do that in in our old house in Hawaii." Harry noted. "Maybe we should make one here, both girls like to destroy rooms when they aren't sure how else to vent out their feelings."

"Really? Celes, hadn't… well, there was when she destroy the living room of her and Ro's home, but before then she never did so. I think Ro is rubbing off her." He smiled.

"Actually didn't Celes sort of kind of freak out in your guys loft after the Mona stuff… and the time she threw the candles up in your room… for some reason. She told me about that one." Harry asked as he ate his eggs. "But yeah, Ro is… you tend to pick up traits of the people you are with the most."

"It were candles but nothing drastic like this." lee told him. "Yeah, we do pick up on each other's traits." He smiled. "We'll be okay, you know." he told him. "We really will be."

Harry nodded and then glanced at John occupied with the kids and moved closer to Lee. "Are you worried that Celes having this kid might bring another scarier person into our lives?" He asked.

"No, I think, just as long as we have each other, we will be fine. The child will not be like Voldemort. There wasn't a love potion involved." he looked at Harry. "The child will be fine. Want to know how I know?"

"Hows that?" Harry asked.

"Look over to Noah. He is a very smart kid. Celes was mad when she was pregnant with him. Look at him, he is not just a smart kid, he is actually a very happy kid too. Roman loves him to death as well. Now look at Cello. When he was made, he was made out anger. It was as if both Ro and I raped each other. He is one of gullible, kids I enjoy. I mean, really? Cooties? And he is protective. He loves his siblings and he is my proud warrior. Then there is Bree. When Celes and I came together, it was not in love, we were hurt. I allowed Celes to use my body in order to have a moments time away from the hurt. Then there was Zoe. That was one of our hardest ones. Celes was so worried that no one would love her all because we all weren't there for Zoe's birth. But you love her, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Zoe makes it impossible not to, she's so little and cute and matter of fact about everything she does." he said looking at her showing Andrew something.

"Now look at Lark. Blaise is his birth father, but it took the three of us men, Celes and Ro to raise him. he is a very protective man, a strong man at that. A man that loves his mother and his father, but also calls us his father as well. So with this new one, who cares if the father was some mad man. He _didn't_ touch Celes. He implanted a gift that will only backfire on him and his people. We are a strong family and that child will call us father. That child will grow and it will love. There is nothing wrong with the child. The way it was conceived was different, but so was Belle. When it comes time to tell that child who their real father is, we will have to look to Em to remember the goodness that was in that man."

Harry nodded taking it all in, he could see what Lee meant. He sighed and sat back "I hear that." he whispered. "I hear that."

"That is what I have to keep in mind as well. Celes was _not_ hurt. _Nor_ was she touched. There was an usual way of her gaining a child, but to be fair, she didn't even know until she was told. They are both innocent in this. They are both safe now. Now, all we need to do is focus on ourselves and see where we stand. I stand with Celes. She is safe and she is untouched. She has a baby on its way, we will just have to do what we always do, watch her and I'll bust out the sumo suit." he smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." he laughed a little. "I'm with her, I'm not completely okay with the baby yet, but I'll always stand by her." he said nodding decidedly.

"Good, now…" He looked around. "Until Celes figures out those powers, keep her and Ro out of kitchen. I have a feeling those two put together in my kitchen is a recipe for chaos."

Harry laughed. "Yes sir." he said and shook his head.

The next few weeks went smoothly considering, Sune and Celes slept every night with Roman and spent most of their days with her. They ate together, joked together, and played together. Celes would draw Roman and Sune in rare times they weren't doing or talking. They were some of her love color pictures but some were actually sketches. She knew it had to be the baby. As for Sune she could see his fear and worry each night before they went to sleep. So she reached out and held his hand while he clung to it until they fell asleep finding comfort in one another as much as spending time with Roman.

One morning early about three weeks after getting back from China Sune woke with a jolt. He sat up in the bed and found only Roman there and heard Celes in the bathroom. She was in the bathroom this time every day for a week now. He went to get up but a dark shadow moved in the corner and he instantly went on guard. He flinched away though when the god stepped from the shadow. "I…" he started.

"Shh, we don't want to alert the little redhead or the sleeping dark one there." he said walking fluidly to the bed, he looked better which made Sune's stomach turn because he knew why he did.

"You leave." Sune said a little force behind his voice.

Kitaru gave a grin. " _I_ leave?" he asked. "Didn't I tell you what would happen?"

"Didn't you get enough last time you had me?" Sune popped off without a thought.

Kitaru's eyes flashed and he went to slap Sune but rethought it and smiled at Sune a little as he allowed his magic to trickled away from him in black trendles and start to crawl towards the bathroom and Roman as well. "You get to pick."

"Pick…" Sune started and watched the trnedles and his eyes widened. "Kitaru, stop."

"Pick." he said.

"It doesn't work that way, stop." he said getting up a little more.

"Pick, Kyo. This is your punishment for leaving before I said you could." the trendles started to crawl closer to both locations. "You're running out of time."

"Hey guys its time to…" Harry said and then jolted and felt Harmon rush forward and push god away ending the spell. "You do not belong here." he roared at him. "Leave this place now." he commanded.

Sune looked at his eldest brother and saw something he'd never seen on his face before, fear. Then he was gone. Sune gave a little noise and shut his eyes. "Thank you."

"Cecil's shield is thinning." Harmon said in response.

Celes came out of the bathroom looking pale and gripping a glass of water. She looked from Harry to Sune and then frowned. "What happened?"

"The god came…" Sune whispered and started to shake.

Celes went to the bed as Roman sat up and crawled in next to Sune and rubbed his back.

Roman watched them. "I'll talk to Ruth and the others." She said and slipped out of the bed. This was the third time something had happened and she couldn't do anything. "I'll talk to Ruth and we will put up another shield."

Harmon turned his eyes on Celes. "Why is Cecil's shield failing?"

Celes looked down at her water. "My magic is gone, and he won't leave me."

Harmon sighed and pulled Cecil out. "Lets go." he said to him leaving Harry.

"But Celes needs…" Cecil started.

"Celes needs you to not be all up inside her." he said and led Cecil away.

"Er, morning." Harry said and grabbed Roman's hand when she started to pass.

"Harmon!" Roman growled, "Don't you go too far, I need to talk to you." She looked to Harry, "Yeah?"

He was concerned about her, and had been for weeks. "Okay?" he asked her unable to think of anything else.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just need to take care of this issue." She looked over to Sune and Celes, "Lee will be up soon and breakfast will be starting. I'll bring down the drops for you, okay? Maybe if you take before you sleep you won't have morning sickness."

Celes gave a little smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but its pretty standard… well its actually the same exact time every day." she said and then snuggled down in the bed pulling Sune into her arms to soothe his shaking. "Don't stay gone too long." she said to Roman.

"Okay." She walked out before harry could stop her. She popped up to her work room. She popped down into the tank and looked around. "Harmon! Harmon, get out here!"

Harmon appeared to her and sighed. "Calm yourself little one." he said. "I had to get my wife and her brother."

"You, asshole," She growled as she poked him hard in the chest. "Will not talk to Celes in that tone, _ever_! You will treat her with respect and you will talk to her with respect her. I'm tired of the way you have been treating her."

Ruth appeared and looked at Roman then back at Harmon, "What's going on?"

Harmon raised his hands. "I simply asked her a question."

"No, you barked a question at her." Cecil said just as outraged. Leelane walked up. "Laney your husband is a giant asshole." he said to her.

"What happened? What's going on?" Leelane asked.

"I want everyone to know right here and now. Celes is to be treated with respect. Whatever prejudice you have against her suck it up! She is my wife and she is in Sune's life for good. You want to protect Sune you get along with Celes. Now, Cecil is sticking with Celes because the baby she is carrying took all her powers. Which means, that if I go dark no one can bring me back from it. With Cecil's help, there is a possibility that he can bring me back!" she socked Harmon's chest. "Don't you understand? We _need_ each other."

Harmon grabbed her hands and stopped her and looked into her eyes. "Roman, I meant no disrespect. I was more irritated with Cecil than Celes. I've come to see her in a different light as of late. Calm yourself little one. I will apologize if she was offended when we finish erecting a new shield to protect Sune." he said.

Cecil snorted. "You apologize, please." he said.

Harmon snapped his gaze to Cecil. "I can, I like your host. Its you I can't stand, in love with _my_ wife mooning over her, fawning over her."

"I think that's enough, Harmon." came Jonas's cool calm voice.

Harmon looked at his brother in law and sighed and dropped Roman's hands.

Leelane blushed a little and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Ruth rolled her eyes. "The drama continues."

Roman glared at her. "You are one to talk, where in the hell were you? That stupid god came into our room and I couldn't even feel it! He was standing just a foot away!" she pushed Ruth. "I can't do shit!" She squatted down and ran her fingers through her hair as she started to count and tried to calm herself down.

Before any of them could react Cecil scooped her up and walked her away from the group and sat her down on a rock and looked at her resting his hands on her upper thighs. "Roman, you have no control over this man. The god, he's like Sune… if he don't want you know he's there you won't. That is not your fault, none of this is your fault. We just need to stay closer now, we are trying to give the three of you space." he rubbed her thighs. "You're good at protecting them, don't let this guy take that away from you."

She sniffed as she nodded. "Its just… he was right there. I can usually feel them. I should have… I should have known… At night I can feel…" She shivered a little as she felt her body heat up a little. "I can feel Sune… when his guard drops… he's scared." she whispered.

"When you're terrorized by someone your entire life, brought down beaten and just treated like dirt you tend to develope that fear." Cecil pressed his forehead to Roman's. "That's what the god wants, he wants Sune to stay scared and the reason why is because that little fox is more powerful than the god spirit." he said to her. "He's sharing his fear with Celes because she's easing it. I don't know how she's doing it but she is. We need him to not be afraid and stand up to his brother and the cycle will end."

Roman nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Its because they are both in pain. They are easing each other's pain… I can't even do that." She whispered. "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong now. I can't seem to do anything right this time around. Do you know how much that sucks? I'm Celes' hero. I'm also Sune' hero too. And my two people I need to protect and soothe are hurt and I can't soothe either one of them."

Cecil pushed her hair back. "Oh, but Roman you do. They both feel better when you are in the room. To both of them you are the center and they orbit." he whispered. "They are also helping each other because both of them went through a trauma that altered them slightly but they have you too. You are helping by just being with them every day."

She nodded. "We need to protect Sune. I want this drama to go away. I want my fox to play with me… I also want my Cel-bear to play with too. Then I want to play with both of them at the same time." she blushed a little and smiled. "I know its too soon to for Celes, but… I can't seem to stop thinking about that." She whispered and gave little smile.

Cecil smiled and shook his head. "Want to know a secret? She thinks about it too." he said to her. "I keep trying to tell her shes okay now if shes thinking about that but she keeps saying shes not sure yet. But I know she is."

She giggled. "I'm not going to rush her. I'm just a little horny, and your hands touching my thighs didn't help any." she pinched her fingers together much like how Bryce does when he gets annoyed.

Cecil laughed and slid his hands down the sides of her thighs. "I can scratch that itch." he whispered. "Or you can just tell Celes how you're feeling." he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She giggled a little. "I may take you up on that. I don't want to push Celes until she is ready." She sighed. "We need to protect my fox."

"Yes we do." Cecil said and kissed Roman again and then lifted her and carried her back to the others. "Shield time, should take long but this time it can be all of us." he said. The group gathered ending their quabbles to unite for Sune and erected a perfect shield. "He is safe now." Cecil said to Roman and hugged her to him tightly

Celes felt the power of something new build up around the house and sighed. "Feel that Sune? They did it. You're safe now." she whispered to him and kissed his cheeks.

He gave a little sigh and nodded. "I sorry."

Celes gave a little smiled. "Why?" she asked him.

"I couldn't do anything… I just… I couldn't do anything."

Celes framed his face with her hands and stopped him. "Sune, its okay. Its not your fault. Look at me, he _can't_ hurt us. He can't, and wouldn't have been able to even if Harry hadn't come in. Its not your fault your brother is cruel."

He looked down at her and nodded. "I'm still sorry. We were having a good time. The three of us, and now… its changed."

Celes gave him a little smile. "And how is that?" she asked. "So a stupid guy came, who cares. He is nothing, whats important is that we are all okay and that he can't get to us. We can still have fun." she said.

"Roman is upset." He said. "She has been suspecting something was wrong because I have told her or haven't opened up to her about it. Now she knows you been soothing me. She feels like she can't protect us or sooth us properly."

Celes gave a little flinch and dropped her hands and scooted back from him. "I didn't mean to make her feel that way, but you make me forget what happened to me." she whispered. "I think we are good at helping one another because we are both so far removed from each other."

He sighed, "It's not your fault. I take the blame in this. She has been waiting for me to open up about it. And I haven't. I just… I just didn't want… I want to protect her too. I knew if I opened to you about it you would focus on me and less on your pain. I wanted to help you too."

Celes looked up at him as tears filled her eyes and she suddenly got up on her knees and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered and sat back down and sighed. "We will work it all out. Don't worry." she said.

He poked her side and then tugged on her hair. "I told you that you would fall deep for me." He half teased.

Celes blushed and smiled a little. "I can't help it, I love all the way, not just a little." she shrugged and pushed his shoulder and found herself slipping off his shoulder and headed for a nose dive onto the bed.

Sune allowed her to fall onto the bed and watched her bounced. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that was cute. You looked like this little thing bouncing on the bed!"

Celes growled and rolled over and grabbed the front collar of his shirt. She brought him down so he was half on top of her and then used her teeth to bite his lower lip. It was little hard but not painfully. She sighed smiling a little.

He pulled back, "Don't do that."

Celes stiffened. "I'm sorry." she whispered and sat up.

"I think we need to go get some breakfast." He laced his hand with hers so she couldn't find an excuse to run. "I love you, Celes, okay? And you will trust me to take care of you by being, blunt, picking on you, and taking your mind off things, right?"

Celes nodded but didn't say anything.

He tugged on her hair. "Stop pouting." He pulled her off the bed. "What comes down but never goes up?"

Celes looked at him and used her free hand to wipe at the stray tear. "I don't know." she said softly.

"Yes you do." he told her as he tucked her into his side but still held her hand. 'Think about it."

"Rain?" she asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"Very good," he smiled. "Now, when it rains what goes up?"

"Umbrellas if you're smart." she said.

He smiled. "Yep. Now," He paused and turned to face her. "What is the longest to word in the dictionary?"

Celes looked at him and thought and then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Smiles, because there is a mile between each s."

Celes' face split into a grin as that sank in, it was more than something to make her smile. She shook her head and sighed she started them on their way again. "I was only upset because I felt normal for ten seconds."

"Normal?" He snorted. "You are _not_ normal. You are this mutant, short, redhead, that has this temper… and God, don't get me started on sexual energy. I mean… wow!" he chuckled and ducked away from her.

"Get back here!" she said when he came back up she attempted to smack him again. "I am not a mutant!" she said.

Sune laughed and continued to move out her way before she could hit him. Once they were at the main part of the house and to the kitchen, he quickly moved out her way, which in turn caused her to slip.

Lee caught her, "Hey! Don't make me get the sumo suit." he told her. "What is going on here?"

"Celes is upset cause I call her a small short tempered, horny redhead." Sune teased as he winked at her.

Celes glared at Sune and then looked up at Lee. "He is a mean fox. Picking on me and making me slip and fall on purpose." The truth was she was upset and felt a little dumb about what she's done but while he's teased her it had just felt so... Not like her world was a little messed up. It had been nice until he'd told her no. She smiled and knew Sune heard every word she just thought but didn't care. "I'm suppose to eat but I'm not really hungry." She said to Lee.

"Are you feeling sick?" Lee asked. He touched her head.

" _And that is why I said stop pouting._ " Sune sent her. " _I said no, not to be mean or to pull down your normal moment. I said no, because it would hurt Roman if she found us. She has been mooning after you and you haven't even notice. She wants us both and you didn't notice. So, me kissing you or doing more would hurt her. And don't get me wrong. I do want to touch you._ "

Celes looked at Sune and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant, I have morning sickness." she said and wiped at her eyes. "And apparently little emotional control." she sniffed. "I'm going to find Roman… or something." she said and left before either of them could stop her. Celes walked up to Roman's workroom and waited for her to come out of the terrarium for the Japanese spirits. She curled up on one Roman's beanbags and let herself cry a little. Its not that she hadn't noticed its that until a few days ago she hadn't been ready for it. She still wasn't entirely sure. Her body raged at her about it though. Being pregnant did that as much as just wanting physical contact from someone. She wiped her cheeks again and shut her eyes, God how nice it would be to just have Roman to herself for a few hours but lately she couldn't get that. The last few days she had tried even but it wasn't going to happen. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Roman popped out with the spirits. "I don't care what your issues are but you stay close to your hosts. I don't want that bastard coming into my house uninvited. This is not his home and we have children here. We have children here and next door. So both houses are shielded. And I have another child on the way. So whatever beef you have with each other, grill it up and eat it! I am not a patient woman, especially now." She growled at them.

Cecil rubbed her back. "Okay, okay. We can stow it." he said.

"I guess." Harmon said and grabbed Leelane's hand and led her out.

"Celes."Jonas said nodding to her so Roman would turn.

Celes sniffed and looked up. "Um, hi." she said.

"Cel-bear, what's wrong?" She asked as she took in her tears and felt herself soften to her. God, just looking at made her want to wrap her arms around her and kiss her. She wanted to feel Celes love and light. Her body craved it.

"I'll step outside." Ruth said and gave a little bow before stepping out.

Cecil withdrew along with Jonas.

Celes gave a little sniff and looked up at Roman. "Do you want me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I want you, Celes." Roman told her. "I've wanted you since we were kids. I'll always want you." She knelt down in front of her. "Cel-bear, what's wrong?"

Celes sighed. "I had this… moment with Sune and I felt normal. Normal as well you know normal is for us. I don't… Its not like I expected it to go anywhere I just felt normal. I'm starting to feel more… okay." she whispered and looked at Roman and reached out and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want you too." she whispered. "I want to stop having everyone tiptoetiptoe around me and worry I'll freak out if they touch me wrong. I have a baby, I didn't have sex… I'm fine… I mean really." she whispered. "I'm really okay actually."

"Oh, Cel. We have been with each other. How do you know that the others dont want you? We know..." she sighed and scooted closer to her. "We love you, Celes. We all want to move forward from your experience. However, we also want to make sure you are okay." She shivered a little. "We also need comfort as well. As much as you need comfort we need it from you too."

Celes looked at her and bit her lip and let her fingers go down to Roman's neck and run along it lightly. "I can do that." she whispered as she traced one of Roman's collarbones and shivered a little as she watched her reaction. "I can comfort you, let me." she whispered and leaned over and kissed her as she let her hand slip further down to Roman's cleavage.

Roman shivered. She leaned closer to Celes and couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. "Celes… I need you." She whispered. "I need you so bad. Not just sexually, but… I need you. I need to feel you and make sure you are okay. I want to feel your love too."

Celes pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes. "I still have magic, its not… regular magic but its still in me. And our connection isn't gone, I can still talk to the boys I can still feel you." she whispered and placed her hand on Roman's heart and lifted Roman's to her own. She took a deep breath and allowed her love to flow from her and nudged open their connection and sighed. "See." she said a little breathlessly as she felt Roman's need fill her and add to her own. "Still here."

She gave a gasp and sighed at the same time. She leaned her forehead against Celes' and closed her eyes. She felt so… She pressed her lips to hers and moaned. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she tasted her. She slowly crawled onto her. She wrapped her legs and arms around her and just held her. "Mine." She said with a pout. "All mine."

Celes slid her hands up Roman's back and shivered. "Yes, I am. And you are mine." she whispered and kissed Roman's neck allowing the love she held for her to surround them and fill them both. "I love you, God… I'm so in love with you." she whispered and left little kisses all over Roman's neck.

Roman moaned and shivered. She rubbed her back kissed her again. "I love you. I'm really in love with you. I just… I don't know what to do some times." She pulled Celes more to her. "I… I felt so lost. I felt so lost, and dark, and I felt like I couldn't touch you. Celes, I love you. I love you so much, I would do anything for you. I just… I need you." She kissed her again.

Celes kissed Roman back and moaned and pulled away. "Don't keep it from me, don't try to hide it. Talk to me when you need me. I will always be there for you, whatever you need no matter what. I would do anything for you as well. I love you more than anything." she whispered and kissed Roman again. "I need you too. Please Roman." she whispered and kissed her again and then down her chin and moaned as her hands slid around to Roman's thighs and up them. "God…" she gasped.

Roman gasped and shivered as her body heated up. Then she couldn't stop touching Celes. She started pulling at close, trying to get to skin, to feel the warmth of her. She moaned as she kissed down her neck and finally found a way to get her nightgown off her. She moaned again and kissed her and let her hands slide down her body and touch her. She cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Celes gasped and rolled back and moaned as her hands automatically gripped her thighs. She looked at Roman and moaned. "Ro… take… clothes… off." she moaned and rolled her hips up and shivered as she moved her hands to Roman's pajama pants and started to push them off. "Please… I have to touch you." she whispered as an urgency for Roman set in.

Roman moaned as she pushed down her pants and pulled off her tanktop. She pulled Celes and slid her hands down to her core. She slid her fingers into her and moaned as she felt her. "God…" She adjusted her leg so that one of her legs between hers. She pumped her fingers in and out of her and moaned. "What do you want?" She moaned. "Celes, tell me what you want."

Celes rolled her hips and slid her own fingers down to Romans core. "You I want..." She squealed and moaned. "God I want all of you!" She gasped and kissed Roman taking in the feel of their naked bodies pressed close together. She shivered and her core throbbed around Romans fingers. She could feel her juices leaking and panted. She'd missed Roman. She's missed how Roman touched her and made her feel safe and protected with it. She kissed down her neck and nipped her collarbones. "God don't ever stop." She gasped.

She moaned as she pumped her fingers faster into her. She moaned as she kissed her and just felt her. She felt so back to normal. She moaned as she kissed her again. "I won't. Believe me, I won't." She pressed her thumb to her clit and rubbed it as she pumped her fingers more.

Celes started to give little squeals of pleasure and looked at Roman. She wanted to give her more pleasure as well she shivered and pumped into her faster too. She closed her eyes and gave into her completely. She was Roman's wholly in that moment she let the magic of her light that still burned in her build up and surround them. "Roman." She screamed her name but felt like she was whispering it.

Roman shivered and rolled her hips. Her body tightened and she moaned as she kissed her neck. She sucked on it and moaned as she held Celes tighter and pumped her fingers faster. "Ce-Ce-Celes… Celes… I'm… I'm… God, please…" She covered her mouth with Celes and drove her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she sucked on her tongue. "God, Celes…"

Celes nodded. "Don't stop, don't stop… it… I can't…" she panted and moaned and kissed down Roman's neck frantically leaving little hickies and she arched as more juices leaked and looked at Roman. "Baby Girl… now please God now." she panted out and her eyes shut tightly as she felt her whole body tighten and release.

Roman gave a scream as she jerked against her Celes and shivered. She moaned and sighed as she breathed heavier. "God… Celes…" She kissed her and moaned against her lips as her body jerked again.

Celes gave a tiny moan and smiled. "I love you." she whispered and nuzzled Roman's neck. She pulled back and looked at her. "You know I'm always going to want you, no matter what, yeah? No matter what happens to me or you or us. I will always want you."

She nodded as she sniffed. "I love you Celes. I just… I just wanted you to make sure you were okay with it. We all are, actually. We want you to be okay with us." She nuzzled her neck and moaned as she took her scent in and pressed her nose to it. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Celes shivered and moaned. "I love you so much." she hugged Roman tightly. She sighed and shut her eyes and just laid like that with Roman. She gave a little noise when she felt her stomach give a little flip. She moaned for not the good reason. "Ro… I don't want to let go but if you don't get off me I might vomit on you." she swallowed hard.

Roman popped up, "Sorry! Oh, the drops, we need the drops. The bathroom is through there." She pointed.

Celes nodded already running for the toilet and slid down in front of it and emptied whatever was left in her belly. She held onto the toilet and her eyes watered as she dry heaved for a few minutes and then fell back from the toilet and groaned. "It hasn't been this bad since Vinny!" she whined to Roman.

"I know, sweetie. If all your magic was gone then you wouldn't feel it and have morning sickness. I didn't with Belle." She told her and gave her the drops. "It time to see John again. I know he is worried about you. You have only be around me and Sune… so its time to see everyone else." She kissed Celes on top of her head. "No more hiding, okay?"

Celes sagged a little but nodded. "I saw Lee for ten seconds this morning." she whispered knowing that was a lame attempt. She stood up at the drop settled her stomach. "I should try and eat and … I need to see John so he can tell me how the baby is." she said and touched her belly, it was still flat and would be for a few more weeks. She looked at Roman. "We need clothes… although I wish I had been okay sooner than these last weeks could have been naked in the sheets."

Roman laughed as she went to her closet and pulled out a maxie dress for Celes to use and then she pulled on black leggings, and purple shirt that barely covered ass. She padded over to Celes and helped her up. "Come on, Lee knows how to take care of you. Its time for food. I'll get John, kay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and held onto Roman's hand. "We are still going to sleep together right?" she asked of herself, Roman and Sune.

"If no one has claimed time with you then yes, Sune and I will still sleep with you." She brushed some of Celes' hair back. "They love you, you know. They need their Celes time as well."

Celes smiled and looked at the ground as they walked. "I don't…" she shook her head. "I didn't want to know if they didn't because I kept the baby, so I hid with you." she whispered as Roman led her into the kitchen.

"Hey," She lifted her chin, "They need time. Sune accepted you because lets face it, Sune is Sune, he accepts things faster. I accepted it because I _had_ time with you. Four weeks to be exact. So, give them time as well, who knows, maybe they will accept you faster than you think." She kissed her with a soft moan. "Lee is your warrior, he wants to see you and make sure you are okay. He wants to feel your love too." She gave a little frown as she looked at Celes. "Cel, you have been closed off. We can feel you but we can't feel your love. Then now your powers are fading, its going to a little harder."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "That's all me, that's not the druid magic taking over… but no more okay?" she asked. "Feel?" she asked and let herself open up to Roman and into the connection gradually.

Roman smiled at her and hugged her, "I love you too, my wife. Now go and have Lee make you something to eat. I need to go get John."

Celes nodded and walked into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance and watched Lee cooking. She didn't see Sune in the kitchen and hoped he was alright. She stood silently and watched Lee trying to figure out what to say to him.

Lee looked over to her, "Come sit down. What would you like for breakfast? Oh, what are you craving?" he asked a little excited. He had missed her so much, but he knew that She needed time with Roman and adjust. But he missed her and the more he did the more he thought of the baby and became excited. He really was a sap for their babies. He cleared his throat. "I mean… yeah."

Celes smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind the ways she did when they were in their own kitchen and he cooked for them. "I've had this thing for Doritos, cool ranch mostly, sour cream and cheddar cheese. After my morning sickness goes away I've been craving bacon, doesn't matter what kind. And crispy bacon, eggs are okay but sometimes make me sick. I've been eating a lot of sandwiches, cold hot, doesn't matter. I think I want the lunch meat." she giggled. "And tomatoes… And I have been dieing for a Lee's McDonalds style burger." she said.

Lee smiled big. He turned and picked her up like one of the little kids and held her to him. "God, I miss you." He told her. "Oh, I missed you so much… have you gotten shorter? You seem smaller than I remember. Oh, Celes." He kissed her and then remembered himself and broke it. "Sorry, I just… sorry." He said as he put her down.

Celes smiled up at him and stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his and moaned a little. "I'm good." she whispered and kissed him again. "And no, I am not shorter, I am the same size I have always been." she poked his side and allowed herself to open up some more in the connection so he could feel her a little better, and feel her love.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. "My Celes." He told her. "God, where have you been?" he buried his face into her hair. "Zoe has been picking on me. Then when she does, Bree starts picking on me. And don't get me started on Damon. He is a terror!"

Celes giggled. "He does it cause he loves you, they all do. And is Zoe picking on you about Teal again? She told me last week that you said she couldn't have a teal room, but to be fair when she showed me the picture it reminded me of our room in the flat and I nearly fell over I was laughing so hard. I said no too for the record."

"Oh, thank _God_! I saw it and nearly had a heart attack! I told her no, and then I don't know what happened but we got into an argument. I mean _really_! _I_ was arguing with a _child_! It didn't help that Damon suggested she should go to you. Oh! That little brat!" he picked her up and sat her on a stool. "How about a breakfast sandwich?"

Celes gave a little squeal and nodded. "That is why you are the best at cooking for me. I didn't even know I wanted that, but you knew I would." she said and shook her head. "Dai seems to think if he eggs Zo on, that eventually you'll just cave. He's figured out you're soft with the girls."

"I… I am not!" He frowned. "No, I'm not." He pulled out bread, bacon, eggs, and cheese.

Celes giggled. "Lee that is one of your sexiest qualities. I think its why other women look at you when we are out with our family. You just… you're so good with them… and then stupid other women look at you like that's a Daddy I want to take to my bed…" she growled. "So yes, its good you are soft and even better that you don't even know how sexy that makes you." she winked.

He scuffed and then muttered as he started to cook. "Do you want tomatoes in your sandwich or mixed in your eggs?"

"Oh! Mix it with the eggs, that sounds yummy." she said and kicked her legs starting to relax and feel even better. "Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a new tea set for Bree, hers is all chipped and she still likes to have her parties. Have you noticed they are starting to become more British and less like a little girl playing, I thought we could get her a proper set that she pulls out for special parties."

Lee smiled, "Yes, I have noticed. We can do that soon. Christmas is coming up soon." he tuned and saw Zoe walk in and groaned when he noticed the new determination on her face. "Yes, Miss, Zoe?"

Damon ran in and skidded to a hault. He smiled up at him as he crossed his little arms over his chest. "She wants a teal room."

"And I said no and mama said no." Lee said as he went back to cooking.

Damon nudged Zoe. " _Go on, tell him. Rain's room is all pink. Go on."_

"But Rain's room is all pink." she said.

Celes looked down at her daughter and winced because she was the reason it was.

"And Mama was the one who let her do that!" Zoe said gaining fuel. "Rainy says so!"

"Zoe…" Celes started.

Lee groaned. He looked at Damon and squinted his eyes at him. Then he looked at Zoe. "Zoe, baby, sweetie," He smiled. "How about me and you go through some nice pictures and find a room that _isn't_ all teal, but has teal in it? Sounds like fun?"

"Nope, she wants it all teal!" Damon said stepping up.

"Who are you, her manager?"

Damon puffed out his little chest. "All teal!"

"Well, it _can't_ be _all_ teal. It can have _some_ teal."

"All teal!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop!" Celes snapped at both of them. "Dai, keep your mouth shut, Lee stop rising to his bait. And Zoe, go look at Rainy's room don't just let Dai tell you its all pink. Its not _all_ pink. And maybe we can find you some soft grays to go with it. I saw a picture of curtains with birds on them they were teal and gray and very nice. Daddy would probably even like them." she said to Zoe.

Zoe sighed and looked at her mother and then her father and then at Damon and then finally nodded. "Okay." she said. "But I want it mostly teal."

"We will do our best, but Daddy has to like it too okay?" Celes said.

Zoe made a little face and then nodded. "Okay Mama." she sighed and nudged Damon. "I still get a teal room."

Damon made a face. " _All teal!"_ he told Lee.

" _No."_

" _Yes! All teal, like Rainy's room is all pink!"_

" _Rainy goes to Hogwarts so she can do what she wants, so there! Ha! You can't beat that, can you?_ " Lee crossed his arms and looked smug.

" _Rainy's room was_ all _pink_ before _she went to Hogwarts and Rius and mum helped!_ " Damon said smiled as he looked like Roman when she was smug.

"You little brat!" Lee growled and went to chase after him.

Damon scream and took off running with Zoe.

"Little brat! I'll get you later! Bath time!"

"All Teal!" Damon screamed back.

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "That little boy keeps feeding his little sister stuff you're going to have a rebellion on your hands. I think Dai is trying to use your little girl against you, Lee." she said and shook her head. "It won't be all teal." she promised him.

"Little brat." He grumbled but then smiled. "Its okay, I'll get him back before there is a rebellion." he went back cooking.

Celes giggled. "Well good, because as much as I enjoy watching you tango with the kids I'll have to be the authority if its gets too bad and you know it." she said. She smiled. "The only one I can't say no to is Dai… little kid even reborn still has be completely wrapped." she said. "I hope its not that way with this one."

Lee looked at Celes. "Belle has you wrapped too."

Celes blushed. "Well… yeah." she agreed and smiled. "Notice how its mine and Roman's children that do that?"

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry, Celes. Ro has you wrapped too. and the little on you are carrying, might have her wrapped." he winked at her.

Celes looked down at her flat belly and smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "I mean she already has issues disciplining but she still says no…" she giggled a little and rubbed her belly. "You hear that, you're going to be the one to crack your mummy." she said, and she said it without a thought.

Lee smiled as he made her sandwich and set it in front of her. "I think Belle is toing to crack her or make her borderline, but who knows about this one." he chuckled. "Then again, let me keep watching you and I'll have a definite answer for you."

Celes looked up from her sandwich and smiled. "I'll make sure to stay where you can see me." she said and ate a bite of her sandwich and gave a tiny moan. "Good."

He smiled, "Good, to know. For lunch, I'll make your cheeseburger for you."

Lana came into the kitchen with Bree. "Breakfast, please!" She said crawling onto a stool with Bree. "Lots of juice."

"One glass of juice." Lee told her.

"Three and muffin." Lana smiled.

"Two glasses, and you can have egges, bacon and toast."

"You have a deal, dadd'a!" Lana smiled as she held out her hand.

Lee shook it and then frowned, "Why do I feel like I just got bamboozled?"

"Daddy!" Danger ran into the kitchen. "Breakfast! Can we have breakfast in the sun room? Please? The windows are all open, there is pretty snow, and a fireplace that makes it warm, and its just pretty!"

"Uh, no."

"Then how about lunch. Oh! A tea party!" Danger said and looked over to Bree with excitement.

"Oh! Yes, please, please, please Daddy! Oh please can we?" she asked and got off the stool and grabbed Lee's arm and started to jump up and down saying please.

Lee chuckled as he watched his daughter. "Okay, okay. I'll set up a tea party in the sunroom for you girls. Give me a list of what you would like and who is attending this snow watching tea party."

Bree squealed and kissed her father's cheek when she jumped and then walked back over to Lana. Her mother slid her some paper and a pen and she started working on it.

Celes smiled at Bree and then looked at Lee, body slightly heated. " _So hot, you are such a good Daddy."_ she sent him. " _You really are, especially with the girls."_

Lee smiled at her and chuckled. " _I am a good daddy with all our kids."_ he winked at her and started in on cooking breakfast.

"Daddy, we need more legos!" Cello said as he walked in.

"You already have a million."

"I know, but we need more!" He frowned. "For some reason they are coming up missing. I mean we have our poutchful of legos that we keep with us, but the rest of them are coming up missing."

"Maybe you put them in your pouch."

"No, the ones we keep with us are different from the ones that are mission. I keep them all in different pouches that are labeled, and those are missing."

"Okay, Cello, we'll get you some more after we try finding the missing ones." Lee told his son. Soon most of the kids were down stairs for breakfast.

Roman walked to John's room and tapped on the door. She had Belle in arm and was cooing at her. "Ruffles, we need to put ruffles on you. Pink ones too! Oh, or rainbow ruffles. We can put them on your butt."

Belle gave a laugh and kicked her feet. " _Rainbow dash! I shall be Rainbow Dash today."_ she giggled.

"Yes you are." She kissed her daughter and tapped on John's door again.

John opened it rubbing his head with a towel. "Oh, Ro, hey I didn't expect you." he said and then stepped back so she could come in. He tickled Belle's belly and then took her from Roman and set her in her little area in his room and set her ponies in there, she had all the ponies.

Roman smiled as she watched her daughter. She just melted with her. She smiled at John. "So, uh… hi." She said taking him. "Hot, wet, and handsome." She teased.

John chuckled and set the towel down and looked down at her. "Hi. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Celes' morning sickness is getting almost as bad as with Vinny and she is only… what four, six weeks?" She waved her hand. "No matter, the problem is she spends most of her mornings in the bathroom now, Do you think you can take a look at her?"

John nodded as his heart gave a little squeeze. "I can, Ive wanted to for weeks but since she came back I haven't really gotten to." he said as he turned to pull out faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"I know." She told him. "She's good now. She is opening more. Right now she is downstairs with Lee. She's been hiding, but I told her its time she stops, everyone misses her. I know Lee has been poking at me and asking me about her…" She trailed off and watched John. "Damn… hot, wet, and handsome." She said again. She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. But yeah… what was I saying?"

John chuckled. "How Lee was poking you about her." he said and turned pulling on his tshirt. He walked over to her and ran his knuckles over her cheek. "She… I can't feel her love… and her light…" he trailed off and looked away. "Its hard."

Roman held his hand and kissed his palm. "Its okay. I know it has. I barely got to feel it today… just minutes ago. She has closed herself off. I told her no more hiding." She kissed his cheek. "When you are done come down, okay? And… just… I don't know, love her. She is scared that no one loves her. she don't say it and when she does say something is more like she feels like no one loves the baby. I told her she isn't giving anyone the chance to do so and she is closing herself off to an emotion that has not shown up yet. I told her everyone needs time to adjust but most of all they need comfort for her as much as she needs comfort from everyone else."

"I think you're right, I also think she may be feeling alone in this. I want to show her shes not though but… she hasn't been… around." he said and looked at Roman. "I haven't seen much of you either." he kissed her gently. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm actually doing better right now." She told him. "I mean spending time with Celes and Sune was fun… but she was still cut off from me. Like I said, she didn't open up until a few minutes ago. I know how hard it is. You feel kind of alone, and dark, nothing really happy going on too much. Besides the kids, but deep down you feel kind of dark like you need to be held, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah." he whispered. "I… I need her Ro." he admitted. He didn't usually, he knew how much it could sting Roman. "I… I just… I need to touch her and feel her."

Roman raised onto her toes and pressed her forehead to his. "I know how you feel, John. I _know_ how you feel. She closed off her light to us and you need it. She didn't do it on purpose, she just felt like she was alone, so she curled into herself. So, after you finish dressing… or whatever, you come down eat some breakfast, check her out, and then just spend some time with her. Get her to open up to you. Trust me, it works. I'm telling you, I feel so much happier now because she opened to me. You will feel the same. It will ease you and her." She kissed him. "Then, when you are done with your Celes and love time with her, come find me and get your Kama on." She giggled.

Kama gave a chuckle and pinched Roman's ass. "You got it." he growled and then let her go over and pick up Belle and let John back forward.

"Love you, see you downstairs, I have a Rainbow Dash to dress." She smiled and kissed Belle's cheek. "With ruffles on the butt!" She giggled with Belle.

" _Bye, papa! See you in rainbow land!"_ Belle called.

John chuckled then finished dressing. He went downstairs and took a deep breath before entering the kitchen. He walked in and saw all the kids eating and talking amongst themselves. His eyes landed on Celes. He watched as she watched Lee and talked to him, suggesting ways he could make other sandwiches and make them yummy.

"Oh and then you know what you could make? You could make…" Celes trailed off when she saw John standing at the edge of the kitchen and looked at him and blushed at his intense stare. "Hi." she said with a lame wave.

Lee looked around and saw John. "I believe you are being summoned." he teased Celes.

John walked over and held out a hand to her. "Ro… Uh, Ro, said your morning sickness is getting pretty bad. Will you allow me to looking you over?"

Celes took his hand and looked at their hands, hers was so tiny compared to his. She nodded and slid off her stool and looked up at him and smiled a little. "Please.' she whispered.

He gently held her hand, trying not to spook her. Hed her out of the kitchen and into one of the living rooms. He sat her down and knelt down before her. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and used his magic to surround the baby and hold its magic inside. He checked on the baby and then nudged her. " _How are you doing, sweets?_ " he asked her.

She gave a tiny giggle. " _I'm okay. Worry about the Mama person, but I'm okay."_

John gave a little smile and sent her his love. Then he looked up at Celes. "Strong, and still healthy. Just like all the others, she is worried about you." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave a soft smile. "I'm better than I was this morning when I came out of the bathroom to find that Sune's older brother attacked. I'm okay, better… good in fact… just a little scared that no ones going to love her." she whispered. "I don't feel so scared spending time with Lee and Ro and Sune already decided they love her…" she trailed off. "I'm babbling."

"Celes… I wanted her before you did." He told her. "I said she is apart of you and already mine. _I'm_ the one that showed you she was an innocent."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she reached up and ran a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry… I just… been so afraid and not thinking." she pressed her forehead to his. "No more being scared, staying locked in my head or hiding." she sniffed.

"Please don't." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. I really do. Don't be scared, let me help you, or just… be scared but know that I love you and I will love this child. Please?" He whispered. "Please, let me in?"

Celes relaxed against him and held him. She opened up herself to him so he could feel all she thought. "John…" she whispered and kissed his neck to his ear. "I want to ask you something." she hugged him tighter and started to really just open as she always did with him allowing him to know how much she loved him.

John gave a sigh as he opened to her and allowed her to feel his need of her. She had been gone for so long that it was the kids that kept him going. But he needed her. He needed her love and light as much as he needed to love her and the kids. "Ask me anything. Please." He told her as he held her tighter. He stood up with her and then sat her on his lap and just held her.

Celes bit her lip and looked at his arm and traced her marks there. "Something I'm truly afraid of, more than just getting caught in my head, it explaining to her who her birth father is. I don't want to, I don't want her to ever know. I've talked to Em, she says hes always been that way for as long as she can remember. I don't want her to know him, I'll tell her one day but… could you… could you…" she trailed off as her throat closed and she sniffed a little.

"Celes, please tell me." he told her and rocked her. "If I can do it I will try. Okay? But you have to tell me."

Celes looked up at him and pulled his hand to her belly. "I know they will all be her dads but could you be… be her dad, dad." she whispered. "You just said you wanted her first… its only right and… _I_ want that."

John shook his head. "I cannot." he told her. "Its not me saying no, its me saying that her genes and the way she is made is already from him. I can't changed that. I'm sorry. However, she will know that we are all her fathers." He cupped her cheek. "I cannot change the way the baby looks or their personalities. I can only decided what gender they will be, but only _before_ your eggs are fertilized, from there, I have no control. The only other thing I can do is cure whatever diseases she may have, but she is healthy. I am sorry."

Celes gave him a little smile and laughed just a little. "Oh John, I know how your magic works. That's not what I asked you." she said and kissed him a few times. "I want you to be her legal father. The one listed on the birth certificate."

"Geez, don't scare me like that." He told her then smiled. he hugged her tighter, "Then I will have to adopt Em as well. She will see Em and know she looks like her, and looks like some of your other kids, don't you think its better she is a Diggory? Then she will know she is accepted with the rest of the Diggory's? And by Diggory I mean every child you gave birth to." He looked at her. "I know you don't want her to know about her father, but I think she will be a bright kid. She will see that she looks more like Em than the others. But if it will make you feel better, I will. Just… think about it logically, okay?"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and looked at him and then nodded. "You're right." she said and touched his neck and then pushed her hand into his hair and sighed. It felt good to touch him and be with him. "You're right, Diggory is good. And she'll know about him someday." she said sadly. "I shouldn't lie to her… Okay you're right. " she kissed him and pressed her body into his so he could feel her more.

He gave a moan as he kissed her back. He sighed and looked at her. He smiled. "Good." He told her. "Diggory is a good name. I like Diggory. Diggory reminds me of hickory, which reminds me of honey." He moaned and kissed her. Then he pulled back and frowned as he looked at her. "I think you shrank. You have gotten shorter. Who said you are allowed to be shorter? I bet you can bathe in a teacut."

Celes giggled and then her eyes brightened. "Oh, I want a teacup shaped bath." she said and kissed him again and ran her other hand into his hair. "With the ability to bubble…" she shivered a little and turned more towards him. "Oh that would be nice." she whispered.

"I am not going to give you a teacup shaped tub. Where would I fit?" He asked. "No, tea cut shaped tubs. If you really want one, I'll give you a tea cup… not that you need it, you will only fall into it, then I'll have to fish you out." He chuckled and kissed her.

Celes pouted a little. "I'm not _that_ tiny." she defended crossing her arms. "I can't fit in a real teacup." she said and then smiled up at him. She turned herself in his lap and pulled up the skirt of the maxi dress and straddled his lap. "But it would be cute if you got one that was big enough for both of us… and maybe even just a little sexy?" she asked.

He laughed. "How are you going to make a tea cup bath look sexy?" He asked and eyed her dress. He frowned. "You are wearing Ro's dress, aren't you? That's why you look shorter than normal." he shook his head. "I swear I can dip you in a tea cup."

Celes giggled. "Yeah you probably could, and I could always dress as a sexy Alice. And I'm not talking the cartoon movie version, I'm talking Alice, like proper Alice Liddel, Alice." she said. "We could celebrate un-birthdays and then you could dip me in a teacup… but only if you're nice." she said and kissed his lips and then down his chin and to the side of his neck, wanting to show him affection and love.

John laughed, "If that were to happen i would go to a special hell for that. No, I can't dress you like Alice Liddel, she is too dark. You are too light." John felt Kama's amusement and he shook his head.

Celes sighed. "I know." she whispered. "Maybe I could dress as something with wings for you… or I could just you know… wear some blue lingerie." she said as she brought up the little thing about him she had discovered on their honeymoon.

He smiled, "I like that better, it says Celes is here to tease." He kissed her. "God, I missed you." He held her and nuzzled her neck. Then he sniffed up her neck to her ear like a puppy.

Celes giggled and squeezed her ear to her neck. "What are you doing?" she squealed and attempted to push his face away but he only let it go right back. So she lowered herself on his lap so she was pressed against him fully now. "You're a silly man, John." she whispered as her body started to warm.

"Oh, am I? Here, let me do it again." He said as he was able to do the same up the other side of her neck. He chuckled as she squealed. "I'm playing with you, I rather enjoy playing like this. As a matter of fact, I think I may chase you." he gave a growl.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped out of his lap and started to back away slowly glancing occasionally so she didn't tip. Then when he stood up and started for her she picked up the skirt of the maxi dress and took off with a delighted squeal.

"Get back here, woman!" he growled as he chased after her.

"Belle is now all ruffled… Whoh!" Roman stepped back as a squealing Celes ran by, followed by a tall growling Hawaiian. "Did you see that?" She asked Belle.

Belle gave a squeal, " _Papa plays with mama!"_

"Oh, good. It wasn't just me. Come on, food time."

"Hey! Be careful or I bust out the sumo suit!" Lee called.

"Never!" Celes squealed at Lee and then gave another one as John grabbed her but only to the dress she wore. "Its going to come off!" she laughed trying to pull away.

John laughed as he let it go and then caught her as she started to fall. "I think I caught you." He smiled and kissed her. Then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked back to the kitchen. "First I need food." He sat her down and kissed her cheek. He gave her a growl. "You move you are mine. I'm watching you."

Celes shivered a little and giggled. "Oh? and what will you do with me if you make me yours?" she teased as she kicked her legs considering getting up and running away again.

"Oh, you will see." he told her. "And don't you go anywhere. That dress is too long for you."

"Hey," Roman protested. "I think its cute." She sat Belle down in her high chair.

"So it is the dress." Lee said. "I thought she shrank a little." He winked at celes and gave her a glass of water.

Celes giggled and drank the water. "Its is cute." she said. "I like it, but it is a little long." she looked at her feet covered by the material of the skirt.

"Lee I am home for…" Harry walked into the kitchen and trailed off. "Celes."

Celes turned and looked at Harry and smiled. "Hi, Harry Potter."

"Celes." he said again.

"Yes, that is me, hello." she said.

Harry nodded and then as if snapping out of it marched up to her and kissed her without even a thought and then pulled back. "I have to go back to work, but you and me when I get back in two days." he said and kissed her again.

Celes nodded and kissed him back with a tiny shiver. "Okay."

"Okay, good." he said and looked at Lee. "Two days, and I need something good to bring in for breakfast on the way. We are muggle traveling by car."

"Why?" Roman asked before Lee. "I mean by traveling by car."

"Because we are going to a place there are only muggles. They want us to investigate why there is magic happening in one of the designated no magic zones."

"We? You mean I'm going with you?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Oh no, Di. Di and I are going sorry." he said scratching the back of his head. "I got distracted and forgot to say."

"Oh, okay." Lee said. "So, something good. What would you like?" He asked.

"Oh! Make him a breakfast burrito. Potatoes, eggs, cheese, beans, all wrapped in a warm tortilla." Roman said.

"Hot sauce!" Lana added. "Dad needs hot sauce or peppers! I like peppers, peppers are good."

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Well I guess we are having burritos." He said laughing.

"I was going to suggest my yummy breakfast sandwich but that's sounds good too." Celes giggled and then under the island she laced her leg around Johns like some of their kids did for physical contact without drawing attention.

"Hey, make me one too." John said as he kicked his leg, so that Celes' legs would rock.

"And me!" Roman said as she started to feed Belle.

"So… I'm making four breakfast burritos? One for Harry, one for Di, one for John, and one for Ro. Got it." Lee said as he started in on making the burritos.

Roman cooed at Belle as she fed her and giggled with her.

Celes giggled and looked up at John and then sighed. "I would like a glass of milk." she declared, it was odd for her to want milk. She usually drank juice and water when Lee made her. She hummed to herself and happily swung her leg along with John's enjoying them playing.

After burritos were made Harry said his goodbyes lingering with Celes and then realizing she was giving John her time so he kissed her and left.

Celes watched him go and felt sort of bad but knew they'd get time together later. She watched John eat and continued to hum softly.

John smiled as he finished and kissed Celes gently. "What shall we do today? What do you enjoy doing?" He asked her. It had been a while since he hung out with her and since she was pregnant she usually took on the personality of the child. He had to watch her and tread carefully until he knew for sure. "We can do just about anything you want."

"I've been sketching." she whispered. "I... its some of what I do like you but some of it has been... good." she laughed. "I think she's an artist. I sing a lot. I've been reading, I'm doing all these introvert things. Oh, but I do really enjoy playing, games teasing." she giggled. "I just want to spend time with you I guess, I don't care what we do. Whatever you want, my John." she whispered and kissed him.

"Okay, lets go spend time together." He told her and scooped her up. He pressed his face to her neck and smiled. "Lets see if we can watch a movie that has lots of art in it. Would you like that?"

"I would like that, and to snuggled with you. Little me in your gigantic arms." she giggled and kissed his neck and sighed. She found she really missed him too. She kicked her legs. "Onward husband!" she declared to John and giggled more and started to plant little kisses all over his neck and along his collar.

He chuckled and went to the media room. He put on the Forger with Josh Hutcherson. He settled in with Celes and kissed her a few times. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and just touched her. He had a need to touch her. Every he could get, he did. Periodically throughout the movie, he would press his face into her hair and just take her in. Then to top it off, he would use his magic to brush against her and sent her his love. He loved her so much and he needed her.

By the end of the movie Celes was grinning like an idiot. She felt so loved and so... just content. She turned on the couch at some point and sat with her feet in between John's. She reached up and touched his neck and slid her hand down to his shoulder and sighed as she sent her love to him through their connection. She knew he needed it but what she hadnt know that just like with Ro, she had needed this too. She scooted even closer and kissed the side of his neck along the jugular and shivered when she got to his ear. "John, I love you." she whispered. "I love you so much. I need you as bad as you need me and I didn't even realize it until today."

John shivered as he kissed her neck. "Of course you need me." He looked at her. "I love you, Celes. I really do. Please don't shut me out again, okay? Please?" he kissed her and ran his hand down her shoulder. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her and be as close to her as possible. "Are… are you okay?" He asked, needing to know if it was okay to touch her more sexually.

Celes gave a little shiver and nodded. "I'm okay." she whispered and tugged his hand gently from her shoulder to her breast and pushed it into his hand. "I'm okay, see." she whispered breathlessly and shivered as her body started to heat up. "God..." she moaned and moved as close as she could get to him. "John... I want you, I want to give you what you need... please. I won't cut myself off ever again, let me make it better." she whispered.

John popped them up to their room. He pulled up her dress and moaned. He kissed her and waved a hand and their closed disappeared. He moaned as he kissed down her neck to her breast. He moaned as he slowly licked up one her of her nipples. He felt her shiver and he leaned over to the other and licked up her other nipple. He shivered himself at the way she reacted. "God, Celes…" He moaned and swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple. "I missed you so much." he moaned again.

Celes arched into him as her head went light and her belly filled with butterflies. She moaned and ran her fingers into his hair and shivered running her leg up and down the side of his body. She took in the way he felt against her and shivered. "I missed you too... God.. I missed you." she whispered and arched again needing to be closer to him. She shut her eyes and started to just feel him and open like a blooming flower. She wanted the complete love, she wanted him to know that she loved him completely and deeply and forever no matter what happened.

He moaned as he opened to her and pushed his love to her. He kissed down lower to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it and then kissed lower. He moaned as he dipped his tongue into her core. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tasted her. He licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it. He moaned again and gently sucked on it.

Celes gave a gasp and rolled back on her head and her legs spread more for him. She massaged his head with her fingers and gasped and moaned again. "O-oh..." she moaned and pressed into his face and shivered hard, not only from what he was doing but how he felt. His love for her always seemed to amaze her. He loved her so completely. She moaned and shivered. "J-John." she whispered.

He moaned as she dipped his tongue back into her core and slowly pumped it inside of her. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He dipped his tongue deeper into her core and pressed his nose into her clit. He shook his head and rubbed against it. Then he licked back up to her clit and swirled his tongue around her ring. "God…" he moaned again.

Celes made a high pitched squeal and nodded. Her mind and body floated on a cloud. She pressed up into him again as she arched her body again. She shivered harder and looked down at him. "God... please..." she moaned to him. She panted and watched his body move as he feasted upon her. She rolled back again and gave a tiny gasp again.

John took his time, exploring her with his tongue. He wasn't going to tell her to just let go. She knew what she was suppose to do when they were together. He moaned against her and pulled her clit ring with his teeth. He licked back down to her core and licked her juices up. He pushed more of his love out to her. He had felt so alone and dark without her. Now he wanted her and needed to feel her.

Celes shivered as her eyes filled with tears and her body just let go of the orgasm and it washed over her. She shivered hard as he continued his actions while she rode out the orgasm. She reached down and pulled on his shoulder a little as she sniffed. She felt so bad for shutting herself off to him, and to Roman. She let out her light and let it surround them and envelope them in a warm cocoon. She shivered and smiled. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I love you, and I'm right here and I won't go anywhere again. I promise my John."

John held her. "I love you too." He told her. "God, Celes, I love you so much. I… I kind of understand why you shut us out, but we aren't going to hurt you. None of us are. You closed yourself off to _all_ of us. Lee and Harry as well." He kissed her. "Let us love you. Okay?" he raised her knee to his hip and slid into her core. He moaned as she dipped his tongue into her mouth. "We miss you as well." He said against her hips and started to pump slowly to her. He rubbed his soul against hers and moaned again. "Remember that, my little wife."

Celes nodded and bit her lip as she rolled her hips and held onto him she shivered and moaned and rolled back and then started to meet his thrusts with a slow rolling of her own hips. She looked up at him and leaned up and kissed him. "I wont... I wont... God not ever again." she whispered and slid her hands down his back and pressed them into the small of his back as she looped a leg around him and moaned louder.

He nodded as he pressed his forehead to her. Then he allowed his body to take over. His magic wrapped tightly around her and he started to pump faster into her. He kissed her and moaned. He kissed down her neck, leaving hickies behind. He brushed his soul against hers and shivered as he pumped a little harder into her. God, he missed her so much. Roman was right, after talking to her and having her open up he felt so much better. He smiled down at her. He gave a real smile and that he felt. He was feeling happy and loved. The darkness that plagued him was now gone. All he knew was Celes and her love and the warmth of her light. He wrapped more of her magic around her and she wrapped her light around him.

Celes felt safe and loved as she met John's thrust with her hips, pushing up into them so he fully filled her each time. She couldn't get enough of him and needed so much more. She felt like she might explode from all the love and safety and sensations running through her body. She held onto him tighter and started to give little squeals with each thrust and opened to him to her fullest something she'd only ever done a few times before. She wanted him to feel all of her, every single part. She moaned and shivered harder.

John shivered as he pressed his face into her neck and opened more fully to her. He pumped harder and faster as he started to see her colors brighten. Those beautiful spring and summer colors. He kissed her neck and moaned against it. His Celes, his little wife that loved so deeply and hard. He loved her so much. She saved him. She saw through Kama and saved him. He kissed up to her ear and sucked on the ear lobe. He didn't need words, he just allowed her to feel everything he felt for her and shivered again.

Celes didn't know when she started crying really hard, somewhere between the feelings that he filled her with and the fact that her orgasm kept coming and coming over and over. She shook and looked up at John and saw his colors for the third time ever and they were so filled with wonderful blues that she held him tightly as she waited and wanted more. "So... beautiful, my John... always my John." she whispered and held tightly to him as her body worked up and tightened for the final orgasm.

John kissed her as he finally orgasmed with Celes. Her colors bloomed in front of his eyes and he shivered. He pressed his face into her neck and breathed. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" He breathed. "Did… did I overwhelm… you?"

Celes shook her head. "Dont... be..." she cried. "I... want... that..." she said and held onto him tightly. "I want to be overwhelmed... we don't get to... very often... God John... I love you..." she cried. "I love you so much."

John kissed her again. he gave a little moan and wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I love you too. I really do." He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him. He held her tightly as she continued to cry and kissed her forehead.

Celes finally started to calm down and then she hiccuped and snuggled closer to him and sighed. "John... I love you." she said and traced circles on his shoulder. "Forever." she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead again. "You cute when you hiccup." he teased. He kissed her again, and rubbed her back. He enjoyed the feel of her soft body against his. It felt like it had been so long since he felt her. He smiled and closed his eyes as he just laid next to her, enjoying her company.

It was lunch time when Roman help set up the 'Snow watching tea party' for the girls. Lee had made all the little sandwiches, cookies and tea. Then he went and set up a little something for the boys since Bree had wrote down most of the girls would be attending. Since it was holiday break from Hogwarts, the kids were all together. Rain help dressed the girls to look nice. Not formal, but nice and warm.

Roman set a fire in the fireplace, and then set Belle down for her nap. Once she was napping she played some soft Christmas music as the girls all talked and had their tea party. Roman had decided to be the little snow leopard kitten to be passed around. She loved it. She got attention from all the girls as they passed her around and scratched behind her ear and fed her cookies, or the little sandwiches. When she had enough attention she curled up in front of the fireplace and snoozed. She was between awareness and sleep when she heard the door to the sunroom open. Her ear twitched a little. She opened an eye and saw Sune walk in, so she closed her eye and continued to snooze, but still stayed alert.

"Hi, Poppy!" Lana called.

"You going to have tea with us?" Danger asked. "Mama, never misses a tea party." Danger smiled. "She should be here pretty soon."

Sune chuckled and nodded. "Sure I'll stay for your tea party." he said.

Celes walked in a few minutes after Sune sat down and she was dressed up for the affair. She giggled as John led her in and then she looked at all the girls and Sune. "Well, well it looks like we have a fox joining us." she teased lightly and looked up at John. "Going to stay or go?" she asked him.

He smiled. "I think, I shall leave this to you and Sune." He kissed her gently. "Love you." He said against her lips and kissed her once again. "Have fun girls." He said and left them to their party.

Celes felt a little sad watching him go but so much better. She turned and grinned down at Sune. "Oh, you know this is a proper British tea, you should wear something a bit more formal." she winked as she sat next to Bree, which was her spot if Brax wasn't in attendance, which he was now.

Sune looked down at his jean and t-shirt. "A little more formal?" he with a thought he changed into nice black slacks, and a button down shirt. "Better?"

Celes took him in and nodded. "Uh… yeah." she said and suppressed a little shiver. "Okay girls take us away."

Bree giggled. "Is everyone here?" she asked Lana.

Lana looked over her list. "Yep."

"Rainy would you like to hostess today, we haven't in so long had you here." she said to her older sister.

Rain smiled, "Of course." She went around the room greeting everyone and doing introductions. Passing the little food trays around and pour tea to those that would like some.

Roman stood and stretched. She sniffed the air and walked over to Lana and rubbed against her leg as she squeaked a little. She was smelling little cakes and wanted some too.

Lana looked down at her mum and smiled. She took some of her cake when no one was looking and fed it to her mum.

Celes giggled and watched Roman with Lana and leaned over to Sune. "Look at Roman." she whispered quietly to him.

Sune looked around then looked down and saw Roman in her kitten form and smiled. She was licking Lana's fingers clean. Then she trotted over to Danger and rubbed against her leg and pawed at her leg as well. Sune leaned over to Celes. "She knows which girls to go to, don't she?" he gave a little chuckle.

"Mmm, Roman knows her babies very well. If Albie were here he'd probably be eating one and feeding her one." she giggled and watched as Danger slipped Roman a cake and shook her head. " _Lee is not going to be happy if you're bouncing off the walls, my little snow kitten."_ she sent Roman.

Roman licked Danger's fingers clean and licked her own paws then she trotted over to Celes and rubbed against her leg. She rubbed her body against it and squeaked a little. She knew Celes like the feel of her fur against her skin. " _It don't matter, he's not here to monitor."_

Celes gave a little shiver and leaned down and kissed Roman between her ears. " _You are so bad."_ she sent her and shivered again as she ran her fingers into her fur. It wasn't that it was really her speed but something about the way Ro rubbed against her just made her a little crazy. It was probably her starved attention body.

She purred and then trotted around the table making her little stops with the girls or with Brax. Last one she went to was Sune. She sniffed him to get acquainted with his scent. Then she rubbed against him as well. She gave a little squeak as most snow kittens did.

Sune chuckled and rubbed her ears and leaned down and picked her up and placed her in his lap holding her in place. "This is your social obligation." he teased as he pet her from ears to tail. "We feed you and take care of you and you let us stroke you." he said making sure she understood the double meaning.

Roman felt her herself shiver on the inside. She rolled her body along with his hand, up to her tail. " _Oh, don't sweet talk me. I'm still upset with you, Mr. Fox."_ She sent him.

"Upset with me? And whatever have I done to you?" he asked softly as he continued to rub his hand along her back to her tail.

" _Its what you haven't_ said _."_ Roman told him. " _I understand why, but I'm still upset._ " She hopped off his lap and then went back to her spot in front of the fire. She did a circle a couple of times then curled up onto the floor.

Sune gave her a curious look and then looked down at Celes as if she had heard that and could help.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him looking.

"She says she's upset with me."

"Oh…" she said. She got up and walked over to the fire and curled herself around Roman and pressed her face into her fur. " _What's got you upset about the fox?"_ she asked as she rubbed her face in Roman's belly reagan.

Roman rolled to her back and curled her paws in. " _Stinky fox. He even smells too."_ said as she sounded like she was pouting.

" _Okay… hows that bad. He always smells… good."_ she sent.

" _No, he's a stinky fox."_ she licked Celes' nose and placed her paw on her cheek. " _I… I'm just upset. I know why he did it, but I just… I just wished he told me too."_

" _Told you what, what did he do?"_ Celes asked truly confused now.

Roman turned back onto her side. " _He told you what happened to him in China and he hadn't told me yet. I've waited, and waited and he still hasn't said anything. But he told you."_

Celes stiffened. "Oh." she said out loud and got up and walked away from Roman and stopped at Sune. "You didn't tell her what happened to you?" she whispered, she felt bad, horrible in fact, Sune wasn't hers he should have told Roman about China not her. "You should have told her."

Sune stiffened. "Oh." he whispered.

Celes bit her lip and almost reached out and touched his head to comfort him, which was automatic for her these past weeks, but she stopped herself. "She should comfort you, its not my place." she whispered and walked from the sunroom.

Sune sighed and looked at the kids. He walked over to Rain. "Keep an eye on Belle." he said and then walked over and picked Roman and carried her from the room. "No games, when its serious and you're hurt and I can't figure out why, no games." he said in low voice as he walked them to the other side of the house.

Roman just laid in his arms not saying anything. She shouldn't have said anything. She knew why Sune told Celes. So, it didn't hurt so bad… it was just a little sting. But she knew why. She would just have to wait a little longer.

He walked them into their room and dumped her on the bed. "Turn back." he said and crossed his arms. He didn't get upset often, but he was now and she knew exactly why.

Roman curled into herself and ignored his command.

Sune gave a little wave of his hand and she turned back into a human. "No hiding in Snow Leopard form." he said to her.

She kept her back to him as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I already told you, I understand why you did it." She whispered.

"Roman…" he sighed. "I'm not upset because you said something, I'm upset because in the process of expressing you were upset with me you got more than just me telling you, but now Celes feels like she's overstepped into your territory." he said. "I didn't tell you about China because… because you see me as this all powerful guy, and in China…" his voice broke as he thought about it. "I wasn't." he whispered.

She gasped as her anger ignited. She stood on her knees and turned to him. "That is _not_ true!" She hissed at him. "Both of what you said is _not_ true. One, I _just_ told Celes I understood why you told her. If she took it personal, then its her doing. She wasn't listening, so you will _not_ make me into the bad guy about that. Secondly, I _don't_ see you as this all powerful being! Yes, you are more powerful than I. _However,_ I know how you feel about your brother, I felt how scared you are of him. So don't stand there and tell me that lie!"

"Oh my God!" he said. "Do you hear yourself right now? You want to hear about it. Fine. He beat me the hell up, he beat me so bad I wanted to die… and it takes a hell of a lot more for me to want that these days because I don't want to leave you. There was nothing I could do but take it. I _have_ to do what he says, its apart of the curse… Roman, I was terrified I would die too, I wanted to but the part of me that kept fighting kept fighting for you. I didn't want to leave you and the idea I might against my will scared me more than he did. I didn't tell you because I am so grateful to you and you don't know it. You saved me, you did. Your love saved me again… and I'm just… so…" he was shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at her. "I'm broken right now and… Celes helped it… but you keep me alive each day and you keep me hoping and you are the reason I breath."

Roman deflated as she crawled over to him .She wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him. She gently pulled him down onto the bed and she wrapped her legs and magic around him. "Sune." She said softly. "That wasn't what I was saying." she wiped his tears from his face. "My little fox, that is not what I"m saying at all." she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Look, I know you went to China. I know it was a summons from him and not from Wuu. I had a feeling from the start, because Wuu would have kept the communications open between us. I reached out to you multiple times to tell you about Celes. I know what he did to you. I saw it. I know you are scared shitless. Baby, I know. And I know why you told Celes." she wiped more of his tears. "You were trying to help her to forget about her trauma. I know this. I seen it. I'm upset because you still haven't told me. 4 weeks and you hadn't told me. This morning when I saw you I wanted so badly to comfort you, but I couldn't. Celes kept her love away from me. I was slowly losing my feelings. But I knew we needed to keep you safe as well. When I saw Celes comfort you, I knew then you had told her. Yes, I understand why you told her, but it stung so I was upset. But to say I see you as this most powerful thing, that is a lie. I don't see you as the most powerful thing. Right now, I see a broken little fox that needs love. A fox that is more powerful than I, but yet still is broken." she kissed him gently. "I will always find you. I don't know how but I know where you are. Even if my magic can't locate you, I still feel you somehow. I'll find you. I promise. And when I do, I'm bring Ruth and we are going to kick ass."

Sune looked up at her and nodded. "Well good." he whispered. "Good." he hugged her tighter. "But I'm not completely taken in by all your insistings. You said what you said so that I would wonder why you were upset and Celes would ask you for me doing what she always does, trying fix you. Then you knew she'd be upset because there isn't anyways to spin that without her getting offended its how she works so you could force this. Stop saying it wasn't your ultimate goal. But its good you did it, because if you didn't I wasn't going to tell you… I couldn't." he whispered and held her tightly. "I love you, God I love you. I love you Roman, first always and the most." he said unashamed.

Roman frowned at him. "That is not why I said I was upset with you." She told him. "That was never my plan. Usually when I say things like that to the guys, the ask me. _You_ went to Celes." She hit his shoulder. "Stinky fox. I wouldn't hurt Celes purposely like that. And when it comes to you, she will always get upset. God, she is _always_ going to get upset when I tell her how I'm feeling about you or the other boys. Shes…" She sighed. "She's sensitive and she over things."

"And can be a brat, spoiled, self centered." Sune listed more to tease than mean it, Celes had been all those things at one point or another since hed been around but he noticed a marked change in her.

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about." She said and hit his shoulder again. She had to defend Celes' honor… even though it was true at times. She smiled and shook her head. "I love her. I really do. But yeah, she can be stuck in her head and she don't see where I'm coming from until I explain it." She played with his hair.

"Yes, that sounds right." he chuckled and ran a finger over her cheek and down her neck. "So guess what?" he said.

"You can change me out of my leopard form? Oh! Can you change me into a fox?" she asked a little more excitedly. "Wait… Oh, you cheat! How you going to change me out of my leopard form?"

Sune laughed. "Yes, and yes. And because I can." he responded. "And no, that's not what I wanted you to guess." he let his finger slide down between her naked breasts and then cupped one. "You're naked, Roman.' he whispered.

Roman shivered. "Oh, well, you see. I have this boyfriend that likes to take my clothes off whenever he likes, especially when we are alone." She giggled as she rolled her hips against him. "I need to come with a nickname for you." She giggled again.

Sune chuckled. "Oh well, I'm sure you will." he whispered and slid his hand down her belly. "So, this boyfriend? Have I met him? He makes you naked? I don't know if I like that." he whispered as his fingers grazed over her pubic mound and slid a finger over her clit and pushed down on it, feeling the blood throb there.

She gasped as she shivered. Her hips rolled and she moaned. "He… he is a tricky thing. You won't be able to…" She gasped and shivered again. "... to catch him unless he wants you too."

Sune nodded and watched her react and shivered. "I guess…" he slid his fingers down and then up into her core. "We will have to see." he moaned and kissed her as he dropped their game and started to pump into her slowly with his fingers and slid his tongue between her lips and into her mouth and sucked on hers when she met his.

She moaned as she cupped his cheek. She gasped again as she rolled her hips. She shivered and rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body. She gasped a moan and arched into him. "Sune…" she bit her lower lip and pressed closer to him.

Sune moaned and his clothe disappeared with a thought and he moaned and slid his fingers out of her and kissed her as he slipped into her fitting like a glove. She felt so good he shivered and lifted her knee to his hip and kissed down her chin and neck as he started to slowly pump into her allowing himself to open to her. It had never been hard for them to do that.

Roman shivered and gasped a moan as she rolled onto her head. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. She opened to him and moaned. She rocked her hips to his slow pace, to meet his slow thrust. She moaned again as she hooked her foot behind him. There was just something about the way he moved when he went slow. He just fit so well and felt so good.

Sune shivered and kissed her again as he started to pump just a little bit faster in her. He slid his other hand down and lifted her other foot around him and pressed deeper and harder into her with each thrust. He wanted to just be buried in her, he felt like it had been months… and it sort of had. He growled only slightly and then nipped down her neck as the connection with her and his feelings for her started in full swing. "Ro…" he whispered and kissed her ear as he leaned down and buried his face in her hair as he continued to make love to her.

Chills ran down hwr spine and she gasped as she held him tighter. She tolled onto her head. She pushed her love for him to him. Her juices leaked out as she rocked her hips faster. She locked her ankles around him and her fingers tangled into his hair. That soft, fur that begged fir her touch. She turned her head and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues sought each other. Her other hand slid down his back and pulled him more into her. "I'm here... I'm here..." she breathed. "Touch me... Sune... feel me... I'm here." She told him and wrapped more of his magic around him.

Sune shivered and moaned as he thrust harder into her. She was there, and he could feel her. He wrapped his own magic around her and kept his face in her hair. He had needed her, he had been okay with spending time with Celes but that had meant taking care of her, which he didn't mind but he rather be taken care of by his Roman. By his… "Saving Grace." he whispered to her. "You're my saving grace." he said and moaned and kissed down her neck. "I… love you." he pushed everything he felt for her into their connection hoping to not overwhelm her with it and started to push her over the edge.

She have little squeals of moans. She held tightly to him as tears filled her eyes. She loved him so much. It was so odd but in the past four weeks she had clung to both Celes and Sune. She needed them both. She needed to know they were okay. It had taken four weeks for Celes to finally be okay. Now... now she needed to focus on her fox. The powerful, yet vulnerable love. She held him tighter and allowed herself to be with him in that moment. In that moment he was her primary love and concern. She would do anything to protect him and love him. She had never really loved anyone like she did him. It had killed her to make his box, and everyday since he entered she had talked to him. She had taken his box with her to every house. She knew if he ever passed away, she would suffer a heartbreak so strong she would probably will herself to death. She held him tighter as she pushed her love for him to him. She gave a scream as her orgasm hit her.

Sune orgasmed with her and moaned loudly and held her as she cried. He wasn't sure if she was aware she was. He knew she had really actually needed a good cry for weeks. He slid to her side and held her tightly and let her get it all out. He hushed her and soothed her and ran his hands over her arms. "I love you." he kept whispering. "I love you so much."

Roman sniffed and held Sune. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I just… God, I love you too, and I don't want to lose you. I really don't."

Sune smiled and held Roman and kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere, I should know that better than most, you won't let me." he chuckled. "I love you, Ro." he said and held her tighter. "You want to spend until dinner in here?" he asked her with a little grin.

She smiled and pressed her face to his chest, "You are so bad." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes." She told him. She kissed up his neck. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I love you, and I just… I just wanted to know what happened so I could make you feel better. Sometimes, I feel like I'm too pushy. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, Ro. If you hadn't pushed I would have never told you." he said and rubbed her back. Then he reached down and poked her side and chuckled and settled into their bed for the afternoon.

Celes poked her head into the kitchen and found it empty. She was hungry and knew the rule about not being in the kitchen alone since Lee's trauma over what Ro had done to it. She bit her lip and stepped into the kitchen and then with a little thrill walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of doritos. She set them on the island and then walked over and opened the fridge and wasn't paying attention when someone came into the kitchen. She wasn't really upset anymore, in fact her reaction was a little too... dramatic. She'd have to apologize to Sune later. She shut the door after grabbing sour cream and cheese and saw Lee and jumped giving a little squeal. "Oh my God, make a sound!" she gasped stooping to pick up her things she'd dropped.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? You know the rule. You and Ro are not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. Where is your supervision?" He asked her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, now that you're here, right there." she pointed to him and blushed a little. "I was hungry and I couldn't find anybody." she said holding her stuff to her. "I'm sorry." she whispered looking down at her feet.

Lee sighed, "I was in the media room with the boys. Sit down." He told her. He grumbled under his breath, but gave a little smile. She was cute. He liked her that way. "Do you still have the connection to us?" He asked as he started to take out things for her cheeseburger he had promised that morning. "You could have asked me, silly girl."

Celes blushed deeper and smiled a little. "I didnt want to bother you if you were busy." she said softly. She watched him. "I wasn't gonna hurt the kitchen. I like the kitchen. Its half mine you know." she whispered. "I was just gonna get my snack and then I was gonna go upstairs and sketch." she said.

"Yes, its half yours, but until you give birth, its all mine." He didn't want to tell her that because of her druids powers, that seems to cause vines or a root… plant, whatever the hell that grew out of the island, went away or controlled, he didn't want her in the kitchen unsupervised either. Since the day Ro destroyed the kitchen and he saw the plate sprout from the island, he had been having nightmares of the kitchen destroyed, and then growing vines… very much like the movie Jumanji. He shook his head to clear it. "Besides, its lunch time, I'm sure you are hungry."

Celes smiled. "I'm sorry about the vines, if it helps it wont happen again. I got it now. Em... well, she's been helping a little here in there in letters. Now that she's home for holiday." she said and smiled a little bigger. "She called me Mama the other day, not Mama Celes, just Mama... it felt good." she said. She watched him some more and then pulled the little sketch book out of her pocket on her overalls and a pencil and started to draw him cooking. "Can I have crispy bacon on my burger?" she asked as she drew away.

"Sure, do you want the turkey bacon or regular?" He asked. He was happy that Celes was working with Em more. He just hoped that Roman would warm back up to her. She really was a good kid. She was just forced into a bad situation. She wanted to please her father and gain the love he never showed. But now that she was adopted into the family. She had four fathers to replace the one she had.

"Turkey." she said and looked up at him and rubbed her cheek leaving a graphite smug on it and then smiled and blushed a little and went back to drawing. "Is the whole family coming here for Christmas?" she asked suddenly a little worried about it.

"Yep." He looked over at her. "Don't worry, okay. They love you. We don't have to tell them what happened… as in how you got pregnant. You are safe and you are home. That is what matters."

"Mama and Papa won't ask, Draco already knows..." she sighed and shook her head. "You know what? Who cares, I'm going to have a baby, I beautiful baby and she is going to be awesome. I mean look." she turned her little sketch pad. "I am not nearly this good usually." she giggled a little.

He smiled, "And you have smudges on your cheek too. I like it, you are very cute too."

Celes blushed and looked down using her sleeve to wipe her cheeks. "Thank you." she said softly. As apart of her daughters personality she found she didn't mind being alone. She still needed to sleep next to someone at night, but for the most part if she was left alone she was okay. She found she was shy too, more so than with Chuck, she didn't like to be bold or ask for things. She had learned that over the four weeks away from the others. She pulled her book back to her and put it away. "What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked him.

"Watching the boys. They are in the media room, watching a movie… well the younger ones are. The older ones are in the game room with John… except for Chuck. He is with John." He finished making her cheeseburger and set it in front of her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, waters good." she said and smiled and started to eat. She gave a tiny moan, food just tasted way better lately. She smiled at Lee as she chewed and finished her bite. "Oh my God, never do I go four weeks without your food again." she said and giggled and ate more. "Well, I'll be in my workroom this afternoon and then... I thought I could bake a cake I have this idea for decorating it I wanted to practice poinsettia blossoms for one of the cakes I want to make for christmas."

"Okay." Lee smiled. "Remember you and Harry will be spending time. Don't forget, either." He helped her up. "Will you be okay going up to your workroom with all of that? Do you need me to pop you up there?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Harry won't be back for two days remember? And I... I'll be okay I'll walk slow. Promise." She said and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Lee. If you need me for anything just come and find me." She said and started out of the kitchen and upstairs.

The day Celes noticed a baby bump for the first time was also the day she ran out of pastels. She pulled on overalls and a longed sleeved shirt on under and slid into her purple vans and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and headed out of the house, really without thinking. As she became more introverted, she became more self reliant. She did things for herself, she allowed Lee to cook for her because he wanted to. She spent time with her loved ones and made a point to keep herself open. She sometimes got a little engrossed and forgot to do things. Christmas had gone well, everyone was thrilled to hear about the new baby and no one asked anything more than how she was feeling.

As she picked her way along the path, careful not to trip, she noticed someone following her. She turned and saw a tall man, asian in decent. He had some of Sune's features that Sune shared with them but not all of them. So, she knew he was apart of the family. She stopped and turned to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He gave a smiled and approached her. "I was wondering, how does it feel to watch the woman you love falling deeper for my little brother? Don't you want to push him out? Doesn't it make you mad?"

Celes sighed and shook her head keeping her distance. "Not really, it... it did at first." she found herself saying almost against her will. "But I love him too."

"But he doesnt love you, and he's just taking her away from you." he said. "You could be rid of him." he said.

Celes stepped away just a little and shook her head. "No." she whispered as she felt Cecil pushing to get forward but was blocked by another magic. "Roman would be devastated. Go away." she said finally shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Well, just think about it, he doesnt love you. He only tolerates you to be with her."

Celes gave a little flinch. "That's not true, please... Just leave me alone. If Roman found out..."

"She would what, my power outweighs her." he said.

Celes snorted. "Yeah, okay. Please, go away. I have pastels to buy and a bakery calling my name." She saw Lee stalking towards them and winced. "And an angry warrior to contend with." she added and smiled at him waving and ignoring the god of Sune's family, which she saw pissed him off and he looked a little scary, but she was more annoyed with him for interrupting her day than anything.

Leelane suddenly reacted. She popped over to Celes and used her magic to slam the god against the wall. "Release him!" she growled dangerously to him.

Lee popped to Celes a little confused as he pulled Celes behind him.

The God laughed and removed the magic block and then he was gone.

Cecil popped out of Celes and then turned to her. "We are on high alert! What are you doing?"

"Buying pastels and going to the bakery for an order list and bread." She said to Cecil but knew she was in the wrong. "Sorry, hey why didn't you stop me?" She asked.

"I couldn't, you got outside before I knew and then..." He growled and shook his head. "Your brain is just not functioning when you're pregnant."

"It functions just fine." Celes snapped a little hurt and kicked a rock. "I don't like you." She pouted.

Leelane sighed and then pushed Cecil's should and frowned at him, as to say 'apologize.'

"Celes Diggory!" Lee growled. "You do not leave the house without telling anyone, especially me. And Look at you! You aren't even dressed properly. We are still in the winter and you have no coat!" He scooped her up. "You are going to get sick! You know, you don't like being sick." He scolded as he started back to the house.

"I have on long sleeves I'm fine. I just need pastels and to go to the bakery. I'm sorry, really please can I go?" She asked looked at him kicking her feet. "I'll be good I promise, I'll be good."

Cecil sighed and watched. "She's too independent. That baby is messing with her."

"I know, but you didn't have to be so mean." Leelane whispered to him.

"Celes, you are _not_ dressed to be out here. And to top it off you were out here with that guy. I swear, I'm going to start charming the door so you cannot get out of the house, unless someone is with you. I mean really, what were you thinking?" He looked down at her and sighed. "Look, I understand you want to do things on your own, but you have to think about the _whole_ situation. We are going back to the house, you are going to put on some proper clothes, then we can go out. okay?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just needed something and wanted to go out." She whispered and played with her fingers. She sighed and relaxed in his arms. When they got home she ran up and grabbed a jacket and then ran back to him and grinned up at him as their spirits walked in.

Cecil walked up to Celes and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Be careful, Next time… just ask me okay… please."

Celes sighed. "Fine, stupid love warrior dude." she said and pushed him a little and then bounced on her toes looking at Lee. "I'm ready to go! Lets go, I have things I need to buy." she frowned a little. "You think annoying god guy is going to stalk us?" she asked.

"Who knows." Lee sighed as he pulled a sweatshirt on her then a jacket.

"I can stay with you guys." Leelane said as she watched Lee changed her shoes to boots.

"If you go, I do. He may dislike me, but Harmon would have a fit if I let you go alone." Cecil said.

Celes looked up at the spirits and then down at Lee as he laced her second boot. "You care if they come?" she asked him. "I don't."

"Not at all, the more that come the more they can help protect you." He finished lacing Celes' boot and then stood. He placed a knitted hat on her head, "Okay, lets go." He said taking her hand and holding it.

Leelane smiled and took Cecil's hand. "Lets go."

The four walked from the house again. Celes leaned on Lee's bicep and peeked back at Cecil and Leelane. "You think shes finally giving into how much she loves him?" she whispered to Lee.

Lee frowned in confusion and then looked over to Leelane chatting Cecil's ear off. "Who knows. All I know is they have work it out on their own, don't know why they haven't yet." she shrugged.

"Life mostly, we are their hosts and life has been a little… hard as of late.. But with Cecil spending less time in me because its a power drain he should find time to finally actually talk to her." she sighed. She smiled and went into the bakery with Lee and picked up her order and then picked out some bread and pastries cause they were there and looked good. She held out her bag to Lee. "We can have them for dessert." she said happily and started to head out of the shop.

Cecil watched them through the window and looked at Leelane. "How's things other than the million things you just talked my ear off about?" he asked.

"They are fine. I miss Harmon, though. He's been with Harry on assignment." she sighed a little.

"Yeah, I think its time he sticks around. Celes misses Harry but of course won't say because she's all… inside herself person." he said and sighed. "You can spend time with me if you'd like. I would like that."

She peeked up at him. "Really?"

Cecil looked down at her and smiled as he lifted a hand and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Yeah, Laney, really." he said softly and stepped a little closer. "I love you, and in the real way."

Leelane blushed and took a step back. "Please… don't." She whispered.

Cecil smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said and stayed where he was.

The truth of the matter was that she was starting to fall for him again. However, she didn't want to hurt Harmon. He was so territorial and he didn't like Cecil. He saw him as a rival… almost. She took Cecil's hand and followed Lee and Celes.

"I think maybe Ro needs to trap them in their tanks until they get their feelings all straightened out." Lee whispered to Celes.

Celes smiled up at Lee and nodded. "They should be, yeah I agree." she whispered back and looked back at them and then at Lee. "We should tell Ro." she said and kissed his bicep and giggled a little.

He smiled as he walked her to the little arts and crafts store that just opened. It was the newest addition to Godric's Hollow. "So, Pastels, eh? Has Ro seen some of these drawings? I bet she can help you with somethings. Maybe she can even teach you how to paint."

Celes smiled. "I'd like that, but I think I'm good on the drawing things. My little girl has got that covered in me right now. I can sort of draw already, but now its just more." she said and went to the display and picked up a box of pastels and looked up at Lee. She thought about asking him something but changed her mind and kissed his chin instead and went over and paid for her pastels.

" _Our_ little girl." Lee told her. He followed her. "You have to keep that in mind now. She isn't just yours, she is _ours._ She belongs to everyone, now."

Celes paused and looked at him. "You..." she stopped and touched her midsection and then shook her head. "I just… she is mine." she whispered. "She's me, she's not any of you shes just… me. Like Anakin Skywalker, there was not father." she giggled a little.

Lee frowned and stopped her. He turned her around. "She is mine to. She is apart of you, therefore she is apart of me. You _cannot_ keep her from me."

Celes blinked taken aback. "I'm not trying to, I just…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no crying. Why are you crying for? I'm just saying that she isn't all yours. You are not alone in this, you can count on me with taking care of her, just like the other children."

Celes sniffed a little. "I… thank you." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I'm just a little… sensitive. I thought you were angry. I… I'm really not trying to make it sound like I'm going to steal her in the night after she's born… I'm just having issues. Every time Harry is home he has a new opinion on the whole thing." she said softly. "So, he's got me thinking you're all flip flopping on the idea."

Lee sighed, "He hasn't been around very much, and he is still trying to find his footing because of it. And you didn't make it sound like you were going to steal her in the night, you made it sound like you were alone in this situation, and you are not." he kissed her forehead. "We are here for you. Its just taking Harry a little more time."

Celes gave a little sniff and nodded. "Can… you ask him to stay next time he comes home… I…I would but… I don't feel right asking… I don't even feel right asking you to do it. I mean it takes him from his work but… I want him home." she whispered.

"Okay, Celes." He told her and pulled her into him. "I'll ask him." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, stop with the water works, already." He smiled. "There's no crying in pastels." he smiled.

Celes giggled and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I know it makes you uncomfortable." she said and looked up at him. "You know, you don't spend a whole lot of time with me either." she pointed out but truthfully if he wasn't looking for it she was fine.

"And you have been in your work room or spending time with your own self." He pointed back. "I've been watching you, Miss Diggory. You enjoy spending time with yourself. And because of it, I have been keeping tabs on you. Its how I knew you left the house without saying anything."

Celes blushed a little. "I… I'm sorry. You know, I sometimes come out of it but by then everyones gone to sleep and I've missed the day. At night, when she is less active in me… that's when I still need to be around people…" she blushed. "And well… I have urges too but… I'm so shy." she whispered.

Lee smiled, "So, in this pregnancy we are calling them urgers. Thats cute." He walked them over to the cashier. "I'm sure we can work something out with your night time urges."

Celes blushed redder. "Making fun." she pouted. "God! You know how I feel, remember the.. the sex shop debacle?" she asked.

Lee frowned. "Uh, no. What happened?"

Celes sighed. "Nevermind." she said and shook her head. "Its just… reminds me of that." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Well, lets get home." He held her hand and walked her out of the store. "Is that it? Anything else?"

Celes shook her head. "No, that was all." she sighed. "Thank you for not just making me stay at home." she said.

"I should have, but you are welcome." He walked her back home. Once they were home he took her boots off, her jacket, and her sweater. "I'm telling John, though. Dressing inaprpreatly to go out. Knowing its still winter." He shook and tugged on her sweater until her head popped out.

Celes giggled. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't plan it, I was distracted." she defended and grinned more. "But it was good… except for annoying guy."

Lee shook his head. "Okay, well, ask. I know you don't like to ask or don't feel like you have the right to ask anything, but ask." He kissed her forehead. "You going to draw or you going to stick with me and watch me…" He trailed off as he sniffed the air. He gasped as he smelled the spiciness and then took off to the kitchen. "Ro! What are you doing?" He asked

"Cooking, duh!" Roman said as she finished rolling out dough.

"Not in my kitchen! Where is your supervision? John! Sune!" he called.

Harry fell out laughing from his place right against the wall. "Oh! Oh that was good." he laughed and bent over.

Celes ran up behind Lee holding her little belly and skidded to a stop behind him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, you suck!" Lee told Harry. "Totally suck! We are not best mates right now. I'm totally kicking you out of the man cave."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I'd like to see you try." he said good naturedly.

Lee grumbled as he sat on a stool.

Roman shook her head. "What do I have to do to get out of the whole, not allowing in the kitchen without a supervision? I said I was sorry. I even fixed and cleaned everything." she pouted as she cut out squares of the dough and set them aside.

"100 year. You are on probation for a 100 years." Lee told her.

Roman's mouth fell open. "What?!"

Celes walked in and sat down next to Lee and pulled out her little sketch book and started to sketch the two of them talking.

Harry shook his head. "Seriously mate, one hundred years? Really?"

"Yes, really." Lee said. "It was traumatizing." he grumbled.

Roman shook her head and balled up the dough and rolled it out again. She smiled at Celes. "Want some pillows?"

Celes paused in her drawing and looked up at Roman her eyes lighting up. "Really?" she asked. "Oh really?" she bounced a little on her seat and giggled. "I'm getting pillows, I'm getting pillows." she sang happily.

Roman giggled, "I also made you some green chili enchiladas too. Of course there is red for whoever wants red."

Celes squealed and shook Lee's arm. "She's making my favorite dinner." she said and squealed again. "Okay, I think… I think you should let them off with a free pass because they are making me yummy food… well Roman is making it while Harry watches.

"Hey!" Harry said. "I rolled some of the tortillas." he defended.

"Oh did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"Okay, Harry too. But is it almost done, this little girl and I are hungry." she said rubbing her tiny belly.

Lee sighed, "Fine, but only for today." he said. He made the sign that he was watching Roman then walked out the kitchen.

"Did he just do that?" Roman laughed and cut out more squares. "Almost done, Cel-Bear." She told her and blew her a kiss.

Celes giggled. "He's had a rough day… I sort of left the house without telling anyone. I talked to Sune's older brother. He tried to get me to believe that Sune merely tolerates me…" she laughed. "He probably does, but not in the way his stupid brother implied. Anyways, it was sort of… and I didn't wear proper clothes." she added and shrugged.

"Celes." Ro sighed. "Well, its done. And wear proper clothes… unless you are in the bedroom." She winked at her.

Celes giggled and blushed.

Harry frowned. "Wait, you talked to the guy that took Sune and you're being all… that baby has made you careless." he said.

Celes frowned. "No she hasn't, he's annoying. Roman and Ruth will kick his ass and then he'll be dush and leave Sune alone." she shrugged. "Its what she does."

"Celes, you left the house without telling anyone. And usually you wouldn't do that. I'm telling you that baby is just…"

"She's fine, Harry just drop it." Celes snapped, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"Cel, can you go upstairs and get me a tank top, please. "Its getting hot in here." Roman told her.

Celes looked at Roman and then back at Harry and then slid off her stool and left the kitchen.

"Don't start with me." Harry said once she was gone.

Roman ignored him and threw the leftover dough at him. "Asshat. You are being a total asshole!" She hissed at him. " _That_ baby? Really? And then you aren't even here for half the time! You are totally throwing yourself into work and _not_ facing what's bothering you." She growled and used her magic to kick him in the ass.

Harry growled at her. "I am not!" he said. "I am working alot because the cases are coming in!" he defended knowing he shounded wrong. "God… I know that this baby is going to be apart of this family. But look at what she did today, she left the house and didn't say anything and then, then when whats his name that's Sune's older brother talked to her she was so unphased. When I am home shes all hiding in her workroom." he said and gave a frustrated sigh. "Roman, why did she keep the baby? Why? I mean beyond the innocence… and Em…" he sighed, he actually liked Em and he did avoid Celes because he would think about the baby and get excited, excited about another mans child. He had to stop doing that. He spend hours of his downtime pep talking himself telling himself that it was okay. That the baby was theirs no matter how she came to be. He sighed and growled. "I will try harder." he said and then looked at the doorway where Celes hasn't returned. He sighed. "I'll go… get her."

Roman rolled her eyes. "Work is picking up." She mimicked in a whiny voice. "That's never stopped you from spending time with your family. Harry, you are running and you just gave the reason why. That child may be another man's baby, but its not. Think about it. The man's sperm chooses the gender. The rest is up to the woman. Celes chose the baby because she saw and felt life. If you really think about it, it was Em's magic that impregnated Celes. Not his. If it was his, why did he have to kidnap her? He could have done so without taking her. No, he took her to make sure it worked. Obviously druid magic isn't accustomed to this type of magic." She told him. "How would they even think about doing this?" She told him, trying to make him understand. Truth of the matter was, it was Em's magic that did this. She was the only one that saw it was possible. And with that kind of magic you had to have wanted it so bad to want to see someone grow with the child you want. Obviously, Em didn't want to be lonely. So, her need and want was strong enough to actually give Celes a child. What she didn't know was Celes actually still craved a child, that her body automatically took it. She gave a growl as she fried the dough. Its why Ro was pissed at Em, Celes was her wife, not Em's. And she crossed the line.

Harry paused and looked back at her. "I didn't think about it like that." he whispered and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Roman, don't be mad at Em for wanting a sister." he whispered and finally got it and finally realized he had been acting like an ass. He kissed Roman's cheek again. "I'll be back. Its gonna be okay." he left her there so she could think it all out. He made his way to where he sensed Celes and found her in her workroom. He sighed and pushed open her door and looked around for her, not finding her and then located her sitting on a small sofa. He walked over to her and made her turn to him and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Celes sniffed and looked at him. "I want her, she's mine. You can't keep… please, Harry I need you as much as I need the others." she insisted.

"I know, I know you do. I... I want her too." he admitted.

Celes stopped and looked at him. "Don't you play with me, Harry James Potter."

Harry laughed. "I'm not, I swear. I've been doing this thing where I sort of pep talk myself or scold myself whenever I get too… well, you know, upset about it." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "I want this, not only for you but for me too." he whispered. "I want you to be happy, and this is making you happy despite how it happened, isn't it?" he asked.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Harry." she whispered. "I… I keep thinking I'm alone in it…. But I'm really not."

"No, no, Celes, you're never alone." Harry said and nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Okay? I'm sorry for the way I've been and for being gone so much." He whispered against her neck.

Celes shivered and nodded. "It's alright." She whispered as her body ignited for him.

"But its not, I've been running from all these feelings I'm having about this whole thing." He said.

"I know, its how you process. You run away for a little while and then you come back to me and know what you want and where your head is." She whispered as she ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"Celes…" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm okay." She whispered back and tilted her head up to him.

Harry took the action, one she had performed numerous times and kissed her with a moan as he pulled her to him. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and felt like he hadn't kissed or touched her for years.

Celes shivered and moaned. She moved closer to him, trying to disappear into her husband. She missed him so desperately that she couldn't breath in that moment. She pulled back and looked at Harry panting. "I… I need you." She whispered, shocking herself.

Harry pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I need you too, dove." He whispered and kissed her again, popping them to their bedroom. He popped them right onto their bed and kissed down her neck, making her clothes disappear with a wave of his hand. He moaned as he kissed down between her breasts. He slid a hand down her body and found the firm little mound that was the little girl. He smiled against Celes' breast and kissed down to it and moaned more. He rained little kisses all over it and felt Celes' fingers go into his hair. He looked up at her and then dipped lower and ran his tongue from her core to her clit and flicked it feeling her jerk and make a little satisfied noise in her throat.

Celes spread her legs out wider for him and moaned as she rolled back on her head. She panted and looked down at Harry. He didn't do this very often with her but when he did her knees just went weak. She moaned and gripped his head as she pushed closer to him. "H-Harry." she moaned and planted one of her feet on his back as she rolled her hips. She gasped a little when she felt Harry lift her hips up off the bed to gain better access. "Oh God!" she moaned and couldn't roll her hips anymore all she could do was let him do as he pleased.

Harry moaned and continued his actions and then licked up some of her juices that leaked and went to her clit and started to slowly suck on it as he slid his fingers into her and started the erotic massage of her g-spot. He felt her respond right away by her core tightening. He smiled as he continued his actions and watched as he worked her up. She kept pushing her hips higher and higher and he knew just by the sounds she made that she was getting closer and closer and then he heard her give a squeal and she came. He chuckled and licked up her juices that had gushed out and then kissed up her body and with a wave of his hand he was naked as well. He lifted her leg and slid into her effortlessly and looked down at her. "Celes."

Celes reached up and touched his face and traced the line of his nose to his lips and sighed. She rolled her hips up to his and moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. "I… love you." she whispered and ran her hand down to his chest as he started to pump into her at an even pace. She opened her eyes and watched him. She loved Harry Potter so much and when he was this way with her she remembered how they had been and it made her feel warm and gooey inside. She shivered and moaned again and rolled back on her head.

Harry moaned a little louder as he thrust a little harder and faster into her. He could feel her, she just opened up and he didn't even have to ask. She had always been open. Even in the hardest of times Celes seemed to try to do it. She had been cut off until a few weeks ago and he had just used that as an excuse to allow himself distance. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck and just felt her around him.

Celes held Harry tightly as her body started to tighten again. She knew he was feeling her and she could feel him too. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears, she was so easy to cry but this… this needed tears. She missed him and had him here and now. She gave a little gasp and arched back as her body tightened as his reached its own climax. She shivered and jerked hard as she rode it out with him.

When they were finished Harry fell off to one side of her and held her close. He moaned and nuzzled her neck. "Celes… God I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered and a little sparkle entered her eyes. "My Pilikua." she whispered.

"My Nani." he whispered back and sighed as his eyes drooped. "You know, I was thinking about baby names the other day… the name should be unique." he said and yawned. He mumbled something and then fell asleep.

Celes just laid with him for an hour while he slept. She watched him and her eyes filled with tears a few times. She really love Harry so much. She had really missed him too. She kissed his forehead and slid from the bed and padded out of the room in a robe. She walked out to the back of the house into the roman style bathhouse and got into the water of the bath and sighed as it steamed around her.

"How are you feeling, Little Celes?" came Hi'iaka's voice from the edge of the pool.

Celes looked up at her and could tell she was missing her. "I'm feeling okay, I'm hungry, I should really go back in and eat but I just…" she shook her head and gave a sad smile.

"Stop staying away because you think they don't want you, Celes. They will always want you. You're their heart." Hi'iaka said to Celes.

Celes looked up at her and sighed. "I know I should." she said and gave a little sigh and stood. She pulled her robe on after allowing Hi'iaka to dry her and headed back inside to the kitchen. She stood on the edge and watched her family eat and talk and smiled enjoying the scene.

Roman looked up and smiled. "Hey, Cel-Bear. I make you your favorite dinner and you disappear. Come and get it while its hot. Plenty of pillows for you too."

Celes smiled and walked into the kitchen and kissed Roman's cheek. "Blame Harry." she giggled and blushed and then kissed her cheek again. "I want lots of honey." she declared.

"You heard the mama, we need honey down here." Roman chuckled as she made Celes plate. She smiled as she set it down and sat next to her. She watched her family as she ate and fed Belle. Noah and Em walked into the kitchen and Roman gave a little nod to acknowledge their arrival but didn't say anything.

Noah looked at his mothers and nodded. Truthfully this was the first time in a while he'd been with Em. He was so upset at his family, and the fact that they had decided to adopt Em and make her his sister. Now he got the circumstance and knew that Ems crazy dad had done something that caused his mother to be pregnant. He would have just liked a conversation first. He sighed and sat with Em at the island across from the mothers.

Em stuck close to Noah despite their argument. She loved and didn't care of his mother was her adopted mum. She was happy, happy and content and knew Noah would be soon. He had stuck by her when she had confessed and although he was mad he still loved her. She looked at Roman and found she missed her.

Celes nudged Roman. _"I know you're upset with her, but maybe you two should talk."_ She sent her.

Roman shrugged. " _Maybe_." She told Celes. She didn't know how to tell her about her theory and what she learned. She just knew how to take care of Celes and love her. But when it came to Em, she felt like a jealous wife. The fact of the matter is Em violated her wife and she wasn't happy about that.

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed Roman's cheek and then down to her neck. "I love you." she whispered and let her eyes shut as she kept her face in Roman's neck for a minute taking her in. Her eyes popped open when she felt a tiny flutter and she gasped and moved away from Roman and looked down at her tiny belly. "Hey I think that…" she trailed off when she felt it again.

Roman looked at her and followed her eyes to her little baby bump. "Did you feel her move?"

Celes nodded and looked up at her and then smiled and looked back down when it happened again. "I…" she stopped when her eyes filled with tears. "I… shes moving." she whispered.

Roman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "That's good. That's really good." She told her. "It means she is strong, and she is healthy."

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled and shut her eyes holding onto Roman. "Its good." she whispered and sighed and then pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It was the spicy green chili… that isn't that spicy…" she giggled a little. "But you make it that way on purpose cause I don't like it super hot." she giggled again as the baby moved and fluttered again.

"That is because I know what you like." She whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek again. "Come, on. You need to eat, so little miss baby can continue to grow and be strong."

Celes nodded and started to really eat her food. "Hey, so… so you know I talked to Sune's brother this morning right?" she whispered as she ate.

"Yes, that is what you said." Roman nodded.

"He's sort of annoying… like he kept saying all these stupid things that made no sense… okay well they made sense…" she trailed off and frowned and really thought about what he had said and shook her head. "Sorry, its not true." she whispered.

"Whatever he said isn't true, and you know it. Just keep doing you."

Celes grinned. "Okay, you're going to kick his ass, right? He needs an ass kicking, such a brat that one." she shook her head. "Like his mother didn't discipline him. I do whatever I want." she shook her head.

Roman rushed some hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You know I will." She kissed her cheek again.

"Yep, I do." she said and kicked her legs. "Cecil was upset with me for going out without someone though. He's so… weird lately." she hummed to herself and thought about the series of weird conversations she'd had with him as of late.

Roman smiled. "He worries about you and he is a man. He's suppose to be weird."

Celes giggled. "I think hes not used to me being pregnant, he didn't come out until I wasn't. Silly man." she shook her head and ate her last bite and sighed. "That was good, now pillows with lots and lots of honey. Fill those suckers up!"

Roman chuckled as she passed her, her own personal basket of pillows and the honey. She always made sure to make her a separate batch. Everyone loved the pillows. Roman catered to Celes until after dinner. She made Harry's plate and cleaned the kitchen. Once she was done she checked in on Celes to make she was okay then she changed to go out. She braided her hair and left the house.

Ruth took a deep breath as she looked up at the sky, "This way." She said and lead Roman to the end of the street to the little tavern.

Roman and Pele followed Ruth entered the Tavern. They didn't even stop in the dining area, they went straight to a door and knocked on it.

There was a wait and then the door swung open but no one was there. But inside you could see two men, one tall and blonde and standing in the corner and the other on the bed laying out appearing to be relaxing.

Roman walked in with Pele and Ruth. She simply took a seat by the bed and crossed her legs.

Ruth sat on the and took in the scent of the man on the bed. She smiled at him. "Kitaru, you don't look to well." She said softly as she used her magic to reveal what he really looks like.

Kitaru sighed and sat up slowly. "It won't last, Ruthie." he taunted and looked at Roman. "As soon as I have your little fox." he said to her. "He is that, your little fox isn't he? Doesn't belong to much anyone else anymore."

"Oh, Kitaru." Ruth smile she took in his scent. "This time, _you_ won't last. You have my scent all over you."

"A scent of death." Roman said softly, not allowing her eyes to weaver. "That is a shame. It means you stink."

Kitaru sighed and nodded. "I suppose I would, guess that means Ruthie here smells badly all the time then." he looked up at the Hawaiian goddess. "Oh, old magic, and older magic? You really are packing the big guns for me arent you my dear?" he asked looking back at Roman.

"Now, Kitaru." Roman smiled. "It would be disrespectful to show up alone. Why should I do such a thing. I mean, I believe to announce myself properly. Unlike walking into people's bedroom while they are sleeping. God or not, I mean its just rude to do such a thing. However, you already knew I was coming."

Kitaru gave a weak chuckle. "I have been waiting for it, I'll admit. Today was just happenstance that your little redhead was out unprotected, not that doing anything to her would stir any of you really." he said with a shrug.

"And its going to stay that way. You will stay away from her, don't even look at her or talk to her." Roman told him. "As a matter of fact you are going to leave town. We don't want you here, you are _not_ welcome here. When you want to see Sune, you will sent an invitation to the whole family and _we_ will all make a date and tell you when we can come and see you. Until then, leave him alone. Other than that, we will have to make a visit to your chicken over there." She nodded to the blond in the corner.

"Marimu is no longer connected to you." Ruth smiled. "I like that, I find I like fried chicken now a days. So tasty."

Marimu blushed and looked down at the floor. He really only stayed because the God commanded him to.

Kitaru sighed. "Invitation, awe yes, I can invite you all to the house in Japan. Wuu could come as well you could meet the Zodiac, your big Hawaiian should find that fun." he said.

Pele gave a little smile. "That would be nice. Then we can befriend them all and have the turn against you." Her eyes snapped over to Marimu, "And if they are as handsome as that one, I don't see any problem turning them against you. He is such a sweet boy."

Kitaru's gaze snapped to his little brother and he growled.

Marimu recoiled and pushed into the corner of the room further with a flinch.

Roman smiled, "Kitaru, did we hit a sore spot. I know we didn't do such a thing. I mean, I am an animal person after all. Its how I got Sune after all."

Kitaru growled and looked at her. "Leave my room, we will be gone by morning exspcet to hear from me again." he snapped and used magic to slam open the door. "Get out!"

Roman stood. "We will let you know when we are available to join you."

"See you sooth, Marimu." Pele purred as she flowed Roman.

Ruth smiled at Kitaru, "We will see you soon, as well." She blew him a kiss and left with Roman and Pele.

Roman smiled when she heard the room door slam open. She walked back to the house. "That was fun. I thought he would try to get into my head… well, he tried but he sucks."

Ruth nodded, "He's dying, that's why." She stretched and then entered Roman along with Pele as they walked into the house. Roman hummed a little as she took off her scarf and jacket. She walked into the living room and found Em and Noah sitting and talking quietly. "You two, doing okay?" she asked.

Noah looked at her and then gave a little nod. "As well as one can, I suppose." he said a little shortly and then went to turn back to Em and finish his explanation to her.

"I know you're upset but you will not use that tone against me, Noah." Roman told him as she picked up a few magazines.

Noah blushed and then stuck out his chin defiantly. "Why didn't anyone ask me before you all decided to adopt Em? I mean… I'm okay with it but no one said anything to me. I had a right to have a say."

Roman sat on the couch across from both Em and Noah. She crossed her legs and flipped open the magazine. "Because, I tortured and killed her father." She said bluntly. "Then we made choise us or her other family. In order to protect her, we adopted her."

Noah sighed and sat back and then went to say something again.

"Just, leave it." Em whispered. "Its done now, Noah. That doesn't mean anything different for you and I."

"We are now brother and sister." he said.

"Not in the traditional sense of the word, and yes we are connected by a sibling but _we_ are not." she insisted.

"You two have no blood connection… other than the little girl growing in your mother's womb. But that don't mean anything. Rain and James are mated so are Danger and Miles. Its not stopping them." Roman said as she flipped the page.

Noah sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't mate to Em." he whispered and then got up. "You coming?" he asked her.

"I… I think Ill stay and talk with Mama Ro a few minutes." she whispered and kissed his outstretched hand.

Noah nodded. "Okay." he turned and walked over to Roman and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I was disrespectful." he said and left the room.

Roman flipped a page. "I haven't told Celes. I think she would freak out if I told her." She said and glanced at Em and went back to her magazine. "Then again, you don't even know what you did, do you?"

Em watched her and shook her head a little. "I… I don't think I didn't do anything more than I already said I did. I… I helped him to get his love and he never gave it to me."

She set her magazine aside. "Emrys, you crossed a line that you don't even know of. _You_ got _my_ wife pregnant."

Em flushed. "I did not." she sputtered. "I… I didn't I swear I didn't…" she said but as she thought about it she started to see it was true. "I didn't…"

"You did. You saw how it could work, but didn't understand how it worked. Your father was crazy enough to try but _he_ wasn't powerful. You, on the other hand was. You see, in order for Celes to get me pregnant she had to want to give me a child so badly to implant her magic seen within me, and I would need to want it just as mad to keep it. That is what you did. You wanted a sibling so bad to love you, and Celes' body wanted a child just as badly that it accepted it. So, you got my wife pregnant, and I have no idea how to go about it. I am so mad at you because she is _my_ wife and I'm a _very_ jealous person when it comes to my lovers. So to have 15 or 16 year old girl to come in and do that and without knowing… I don't know how to react."

Em sat with tears running down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry." she whispered. "I… just… I'm sorry." she whispered again. "I'm sorry, Mama Ro… I didn't… I just wanted…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands.

She sighed and sat back and looked at Em. "Look, Em, she is going to need you. She is going to need a lot of your attention. Only, because she will need the attention from you. She won't get sexual with you. You are a child, but that baby, your sister, will want your attention. So, this is where the tricky part comes in. You will spend time with your new mother, and sister, however, you have to know when to say no. Its just how we are, we crave the attention more of the person that impregnated us. I'm willing to allow Celes whatever she wants. But the moment her attention is focused more on you is where we have a problem. Cause now, you are an equal. Its like allowing Noah to talk to another girl, but the moment he starts giving more of his attention that girl, that you become insecure and jealous."

Emrys nodded and looked at her wiping her cheeks. "I… I have to go back to school tomorrow. I won't be around a lot." she whispered. "But… Easter." she said softly and sighed looking at her hands again. "I will be good when I do spend time with her."

"Don't worry about it, your sister is independent, therefore she will come to you. She will find a way to come to you." She sighed as she scrubbed her face with her hands. "Look, Emrys, I love you like a daughter, i want you in this family, but its just going to be hard for the rest of this pregnancy. I'm going to try hard to control my emotions, but I think you need to tell Noah, everything. he will help you as well."

Emrys nodded and stood. "I… I will. I'll tell him." she whispered knowing that Noah was so like his father that it was likely she wouldn't talk to him for a few days while he processed. "I'm sorry, again." she said and started out of the room.

"Em, come and give me a hug."

Emrys turned and then walked over to her and hugged her tightly, she really did love Roman as a mother, as much as she loved Celes as a mother. They had been that even before they adopted her.

Roman rubbed her back. "You will help me too, right?" She asked. "I love you so much, but I need you to be open with me as well. I think it will help me with controlling my emotions." She hugged her and continued to rub her back. "I'll help you as much as possible too."

Em nodded. "Thank you." she whispered. "I love you… Mummy." she whispered and then left the room in a hurry.

Sune watched the girl go and then stepped from his shadow. "Why did no one mention that my brother was still in town?"

Roman looked up at Sune. "I thought you felt him?" She said. "He has been here since he come into the room, but he is leaving. You don't have to worry about him. Promise."

Sune sighed. "He cut himself off after that day, I could not feel him. And I'm only worried about you and the cavalier nature Celes had when she was going on and on about how annoyed she was with him." he said staying against the wall.

Roman waved him over to sit next to her. "He only tried to get into her head, but the baby's personality is strong minded, so it just annoyed her more than anything." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "I just visited him with Ruth and Pele."

Sune stiffened and then relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew you would go on your own. I just…" he trailed off and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone. "I just want to protect you from his evil."

"Sune." She whispered as she pressed closer to him. She cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. "I love you, and I know you want to protect me, I love that you want to protect me, but that is your fear." she told him. " _You_ are scared of him. You don't have to be scared of him any more. You have a family that will back you and protect you as well."

Sune smiled and pressed his face into her neck. "I'm such a badass until my brother comes along." he whispered and held onto Roman tightly around the middle. "I love you, my little goddess."

"I love you too." She rubbed his head. "You are a badass, brother around or not. I'll always think of you as a badass, no matter what happens." she kissed him. "We just got to boost your confidence." She giggled. "What if I say that Marimu is cute, and he is no longer in the connection with Kitaru."

Sune gave a tiny growl but then sat back. "Wait, he doesn't? Marimu is… that means… that its working. He dying, hes really dying." he whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "He's… I'll be free."

"Ruth said she smelled her scent on him." Roman told him. She kissed his cheek. "but That Marimu, such a cutie." She giggled. "So quiet and cute, and he blushes too."

Sune rolled his eyes. "Marimu is a giant baby and prefers the company of men not women." he chuckled.

"Oh, but he was so cute, and he blushed, and I wanted to squeeze his cheeks." She gushed as she squeezed Sune's cheeks. "Then I wanted to coo at him and place little kisses all over his face." She placed little kisses all over Sune's face.

Sune growled again and looked at Roman. "You are trying to make me jealous." he said and pulled her closer. "Stop that." he said and kissed her and moaned a little. "You don't have to make me jealous, I already am and I don't even see you with other people except the ones in this house." he whispered against her lips. "My Roman, my brother is not for you I am."

She moaned, "I know. I just like the little look in your eyes. And I think, when I get to know your other brothers, I'm going to pick on each of them, and watch those lavender eyes light up with flames." she giggled.

Sune smiled. "I have sisters too." he pointed out to her and then kissed her again and gave another moan as he deepened it.

"Hey Ro can I ask…" Celes came in, she had a pink smudge on her cheek and she trailed off. "Oh, I'm sorry." she blushed. "I just… I can come back." she said making to leave.

Roman giggled and pulled back, "Its okay, Cel-Bear. What do you need, love?"

"I uh…" she glanced at Sune and saw the look in his eyes for Roman and blushed deeper. "I just wanted to get your opinion on this drawing I did." she whispered looking down at the one in her hands.

Roman smiled, "Come and let me see it. Sune is just dealing with some jealousy issues." She teased.

"I am not jealous." Sune said.

Celes smiled and walked over and sat down on the edge of the other couch and leaned across to them. She actually felt most comfortable with the two of them, but that probably had something to do with the fact she had spent several weeks with them. She showed them the picture she drew of a nine tailed fox defeating a glowing figure and smiled a little. "I think I'm having visions again." she whispered. "But they aren't the same."

"Oh, I see." Roman said as she looked over the picture.

"What do you mean they are the same?" Sune asked.

She set the picture down on the table between them. "I usually dream my visions." she said softly. "But lately I haven't been having dreams… actually I haven't had one since the nightmares I was having…" she trailed off. "I don't know, its daft really. I probably drew that because your brother annoyed the crap out of me."

Roman frowned, "A draft… you mean a rough draft?"

"Daft, you know… dumb?" Celes asked. "I mean…" she frowned. "I don't know what I mean, but I do know that this is going to happen whether I see it or not."

She nodded. "Daft, draft, stinky english language." She giggled. "Its okay. We will keep this. Maybe, we should have a Sune folder, like the ones, you keep that Dia draw. Do you think, she has any drawings?"

Celes smiled. "If she does, shell come to me soon about them." she said and looked at the two of them and blushed again. "Ill leave you alone now, I'm sorry I interrupted." she said and started to get up.

"Chisai Gaki?" He held her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay? My brother didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked her, truly concerned about her.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "No. He just tried to convince me that you don't love me and that you only put up with me so you can be with Roman." she said. "It didn't work, I know love when I see it." she whispered. "Its not deep yet but its there."

He kissed her and hugged her tightly. "I do love you, but I love _my_ way." He kissed her again. "And that is because you are my Chisai Gaki."

Celes giggled and blushed a little. "And you are my Kurushimeru Hito." she whispered and giggled again.

"What? Your terror? What kind of nonsense?" he growled into her neck and tickled her. "I'll show you terror."

Roman giggled as she watched Sune with Celes. She loved their relationship. She waved a hand and took a picture.

Celes squealed and wiggled a little trying to get away from him. "Tormentor, it means tormentor." she gasped and giggled. "Stop…!" she squealed and reached for Roman trying to use her to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Tormentor! Oh, I'll show you tormentor!" Sune said.

Roman giggled and pulled on Celes. "Give her here." She laughed as she pulled on her again.

Celes shrieked with laughter as she tried to get away from Sune pulling herself into Roman's lap. "No! No more tickling." she said sternly but still giggled as she held onto Roman.

Roman chuckled and kissed Celes on the cheek as she held her.

"I'm not a puppy, but I'll stop." He kissed her, "Little brat."

Celes giggled. "Well thank you." she said and sighed and pressed into Roman. "I'm getting tired. I think I may go to bed soon." she whispered, the babies personality always faded at night and she always wanted to be close to someone in the evenings.

Lee walked into the living room. "There you are, come on, lets get going. I know you are tired, I feel it." he told Celes as he picked her up. "Say good night."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Good night." she said wiggling her fingers as Sune and Roman and then looked up at Lee. "Bed time." she whispered and snuggled against his shoulder.

"Good, night." He kissed Ro's forehead and nodded to Sune. "Come on, Celes, lets go to bed." He popped them to their room. "How are we doing?" he asked as he sat her on the bed and pulled off her shirt. He shook her shirt when she got stuck and then her head popped out.

Celes giggled. "We are good." she looked up at Lee. "She started moving… well I started feeling her move today."

"Good." He smiled as he took off her bra and then put one of his shirts on her. He laid her down and pulled off her socks and pants. "Any name ideas?"

"I've been thinking of a few. Something celtic maybe?" she said and idly rubbed her tiny belly. "Harry said unique." she said. "But I think I may give her my middle name." she looked at him.

Lee smiled as he changed and got into the bed with her, "You know, I think, maybe you should have Em help you. I mean you are carrying her little sister, after all." he pulled her towards him and tucked her under him.

Celes smiled. "I was going to ask her actually, get her to write me some letters on the subject while she's in school." she gave a sad smile. "I'll miss her being around." she whispered almost to herself and then leaned up and kissed Lee's chin. "I miss you." she said and laid back and sighed. "Isnt that odd?"

"You miss us, but you isolate yourself from everyone." he kissed her. "Its okay, we can go to Hogsmeade when the kids go back to school. They can come down on the weekends, then you'll see the kids."

Celes smiled. "Really? I would like that." she said and hugged him. "I miss all of you, I wish I wasn't so isolated but the baby… she's so independent." she shook her head. "I only feel it at night."

"Well, you can always cling to us at night. You know that." He kissed her. "It looked like you and Harry worked things out. So maybe he will be staying around more often too."

Celes smiled. "Mmm, we did work things out and I don't think hes going anywhere." she sighed and kissed Lee's chin again her body got heavy but there was a little tingle and hum in it too.

Lee smiled and kissed her again. He slid his hand down her leg and placed little circles on her thigh. "Sleep, little woman." he smiled.

Celes shivered a little and looked at him. "You have to s-stop doing that first." she whispered and blushed a bit.

"But you want me to continue, and I like the way your thigh feels."

Celes shivered and panted a little. "I… do." she whispered and ran her hand up his neck.

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "You are sleepy, Celes, I feel you." He stopped his fingers and kissed her again. "Sleep."

Celes smiled and started to relax again. "I love you." she whispered and smiled a little bigger. "I won't be tired in the morning." she giggled and yawned.

He chuckled, "No you won't." He kissed her. "But right now, you are tired. Love you."

Celes gave a little sigh and then fell asleep.

Lee kissed her again. He pressed his nose to her neck and sighed. He was glad that she was okay now. Especially, now that Harry and her fixed things between each other. He allowed his body to relax and fell asleep.

Roman laid in bed with Sune. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Sune, I told your brother to invite us all if he wanted to see you. He said he would send an invite so that we could all your siblings. I also told him, we will let him know when it's _convenient_ to us."

Sune gave a tiny sigh and rubbed her back in the small of it with little circles. "God, did you really?" he asked. "I suppose a trip to Japan will be happening. But how about we wait till after Celes isn't pregnant for her own protection."

"That is why I said when its convenient to us." she looked up at him. "I'm not trying to make you face your brother or to make up with him. I want you comfortable, and I know he will want to come back to him. But you will not be alone." she told him. "I promise you that. You will _not_ be alone."

Sune looked down at her and smiled. "I know that." he whispered and touched her nose with his finger. "Roman, I no I won't be alone. And I'm okay with it, really. Maybe just the adults go, yeah. You all have that house there." he said and let his hand rubbing her lower back travel up her spine.

She giggled as she arched into him. "Yes, we have a house in Japan. We will have to add a room for you, and one for you and Cel, and you and me. But, you are right, just the adults."

Sune sighed and then switched them around so he lay in her arms his face between her breasts. "Good." he said and sighed and kissed between her breasts.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "But for now, he is gone."

Sune sighed and smiled. "Good, thank you." he whispered and kissed between her breasts again. "Thank you my goddess."

"You are welcome, my fox." She giggled. "My fox."

He snuggled his head on her chest and shut his eyes. "You are quite exhausting." he laughed.

Roman laughed, "You enjoy it. Finally, someone that can keep up with you." She giggled as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I know I enjoy it. I enjoy it always."

Sune smiled. "Then I shall show you an enjoyable time again, in the morning." he whispered.

She giggled, "Do your best." She leaned up and kissed the top of his head. She sighed again and closed her eyes. "Good night." She sighed and allowed her body to relax and fell asleep.

Sune smiled and kissed between her breasts again. "Good night, I love you." he said and found himself nodding off feeling completely safe and loved in Roman's arms.

The next morning, Lee woke up and found Celes still sleeping. He smiled as he kissed Celes. He gave a little moan as he kissed her neck. "Celes." he whispered. "Little Celes, its time." he kissed her neck again. "Time to get up. Start our new day, of what are we going to do drive Lee crazy." he slid his hands up her thigh to her core. He allowed his fingers to stroke her clit.

Celes came awake with a little gasping moan and rolled her hips. "I…" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open and her body heated. "God!" she gasped as she became more awake she slid her hands over his shoulders and over his back and arched a little into him.

He smiled down at her. "Good morning." he told her as his fingers slid into her core and slowly started to pump in and out of her. "Did you sleep well?"

Celes whimpered out a moan and nodded. "V-very well." she stuttered and her eyes rolled back and shut and the rolled her hips slowly. "I… I it was… good sleep." she whispered trying to form the words but it didn't seem to be working.

Lee chuckled, "That is good." he kissed her and moaned as he pumped his fingers a little faster. "Did you dream of me?" he asked her.

Celes blushed and nodded. "I-I did." she said and rolled her hips faster as she moaned again. "L-Lee…" she whispered and her knee bent out to spread her legs wider and pressed her hips up.

"Yes, Celes?" He asked as hes fingers pumped faster into her. He was enjoying the feel of her over his fingers. "What do you want to tell me?" he asked. He pressed the heel to her clit and rubbed it.

Celes started to give high pitched moans and rolled her hips faster. "I… I… God… Lee…" she gasped and felt her body start to tighten around his fingers. "I… can't… think straight oh God…" she gasped again.

"Oh, well, I guess you better come so that you may think straight." He kissed her and moaned. "I will do… as you wish." he said against her lips.

Celes gave a loud gasping moan and arched as her body released an orgasm. She shivered and her hips jerked hard. "I… God…" she moaned and panted and rolled her hips a little and smiled a little.

Lee smiled down at her. Then he settled between her legs. "Now, was there something you wanted to say to me?" he asked and then slipped into her core.

Celes gasped and rolled back on her head. "I… was going to say… G-good morning… t-to you too…" she moaned and rolled her hips up to his and looked up at him.

He smiled and started to pump into her. "It is a good morning." he pumped harder into her and enjoyed the feel of her around him. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she swirled her tongue around his and rolled her hips up faster and started to give little moans into his mouth. She panted and hooked one of her legs around him and slid her hands down to his ass and pulled him into her as her body started to shake a little with her arousal and more need.

Lee pumped into her faster. He held her leg and thrust harder into her. He kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He kissed down to her breast and moaned. He cupped her breast. His thumbs rolled her nipples and then he licked her nipples. He moaned and sucked on them. "So, good."he moaned. and rolled her nipples again and saw her milk leaked out. He licked her milk up moaned.

Celes shivered as she watched him and rolled back a little so he had better access. "God…" she moaned and slid her hands up into his hair and brought her other leg up as her core started to tighten around him. She shivered and kept watching him and it just turned her on more. "Lee… God… I'm… oh God." she gasped and pressed harder each time he thrust into her and her hips jerked.

Lee shivered and pumped faster and harder into her. He kissed back up to her neck and kissed her again. "Yes…" He said against her lips. He slid a hand down between them and pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed it in little circles. He moaned again, and shivered.

Celes' moans got higher and higher as she got closer and closer to her orgasm and then she looked at Lee and gave a high pitched squealing moan as her body tightened and shook all at the same time as she found release and arched back as her hips jerked hard and she shook harder as she came.

Lee moaned loudly as he pumped into a couple of times. He shivered and leaned over her, making sure he didn't lay on top of her. He kissed her and moaned again. "Yes… a very good morning."

Celes shivered and moaned and nodded. "Yeah… a very good morning." she smiled and shut her eyes as her hips jerked a little and sighed with a blush. She shivered and leaned up and kissed him and sighed.

He smiled as he laid down next to her. he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Good, morning, sleep well?"

Celes smiled. "I did." she said and rolled onto her side and reached up and touched his cheek and smiled bigger. "I really did, things are good I had good peaceful dreams."

"Good, so did I. I had a dream, that I was able to keep you in a room with all these sketch pads, color pencils, pastels, water colors, and whatever you want and you stayed there, and I was able to find you there, and you didn't wander off." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Well that sounds like the ideal situation for you and Alemana." she teased and kissed him and then giggled again. "You know I just dreamed about Greece." she giggled. "Swimming in the water." she shook her head and thought about his dream. "You know, that might work, putting me in a room full of stuff like that." she said and giggled again.

He chuckled, "I would have to talk to Ro, she seems to have everything you need in her arts and crafts room."

Celes smiled. "She does, but its her thing. I don't want to step on it, the baby's just arty." she shrugged and pressed her forehead to his chest and smiled. "But it would be nice."

"I'll ask her, maybe she can set you up in your own little room with some of your own arts stuff… oh, and then you can change it into the babies art room when she gets older."

Celes smiled a little bigger. "I like that idea, she'll need a place." she nodded and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Good." He kissed her, "Come on, time for you to take a shower and I'll make you your breakfast sandwich."

"Ooo okay." she said and sat up.

Lee chuckled and pulled on his pajamas, "Shower, and wash that baby." He scooped her up. "A pancake sandwich. Oooh," he told her.

Celes looked up at him and gave him a euphoric smile. "Oh my God! Yes." she gasped. "Shower, I want to eat this sandwich you are concocting."

"Eggs, cheese, with bacon crushed up in it the egg, and your choice of syrup."

"You are right now speaking my language, Mr. Jordan." she kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his arms when he got her into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and looked at him. "Going to go down and start the food or are you going to stay up here and help me clean up?" she asked him.

"I shall go and make your breakfast and send you up the delicious smell so you will hurry and demand that I make your sandwich faster." He winked at her.

"Okay!" she said and kissed his chin and then the corners of his smiling mouth and then got into the shower and watched him go.

Lee chuckled and went down to the kitchen and growled, "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Roman told him as she stirred something in a pot "I'm making Sune breakfast." She told him. "Traditional." she giggled as she continued to roll the omelette. "I only have a little bit of time. He usually a fast waker when he realizes that there isn't in the bed with him. So I have my magic self with him. She giggled.

Lee chuckled as he took out pancake mix. "So miso soup, steamed rice, a rolled omelette, and snow peas?"

"Soy beans. Japanese don't do heavy stuff, light, fresh, and fish… but mostly fresh." She giggled. "What are you making?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Pancake breakfast sandwich." He smiled.

"Oh, that sounds good too." Roman set everything on a tray and cleaned her mess up.

"And you are so going to pay." Lee told her. "In the kitchen without supervision."

Roman giggled. "Love you." She kissed him then popped to her room with Sune. She set the tray on the nightstand and smiled as she tried to sneak back into bed.

"Why did you leave?" Sune asked pulling her to him and snuggling his head back between her breasts. "Not cool."

She giggled and rubbed his head. "I wanted to do something for you." She kissed the top of his head. "I wanted to surprise you, but its kind of hard to do when you seem to know what I'm always up to something." She giggled again.

Sune smiled and kissed up to her neck. "Well I tend to know these things because I can pick thoughts out of your head." he whispered and kissed up to her ear and tugged on her ear with his teeth.

She shivered and giggled again. "Oh, I'm totally going to start practicing my Occlumency."

Sune chuckled. "That takes a lot for anyone to do for me." he whispered and licked the outline of her ear. "But I'm sure if anyone can do it successfully it would be you."

She shivered again. "I had to practice when I was training with Wuu. I am actually able to do so while I'm fighting." she told him. She ran her hands down his back, she raised her knees up so that he settled between her legs. She enjoyed the weight of him on top of her. It didn't matter if they were do anything sexual or just laying down. She liked when all her lovers laid on top of her. "And I know Draco knows how to do Occlumency very well."

"Yes, he does. He says that Celes' uncle taught him how." Sune whispered and pushed his hips into hers and his shaft rubbed against her core. "I think we may have to have a little fight."

She giggled, "Maybe." she shivered and gasped a little. She rolled her hips up and giggled. "Wuu has taught me well. He told harry, Lee, and John that I'm his best student." She shivered a little more she felt his tongue licking her ear again. "B-but… I think maybe you… are his best… student."

Sune chuckled as he ran a hand up her leg and kissed to her mouth and kissed her with a moan. "I took martial arts to learn to control my anger." he whispered as he made the t-shirt and panties she wore disappear with a thought. "It was a very long time ago, you are still his best pupil." he whispered and slid into her core filling her completely with one thrust.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. "I…" She moaned again. "I… I took martial arts to…" She rolled her hips and shivered. "To control my anger as well… my darkness."

Sune moaned and thrust into her slowly. "Mmm, darkness… yes…" he whispered and kissed down her neck and nipped her shoulder when he got to it. She felt so good, and so right. He loved how she felt. He moaned and kissed across her collarbones and licked the hollow part up to her neck and sucked on the front of it.

She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. She leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck. Her hands slid up and down his back, as she felt the way his muscles rolled. "Ye… I…" She moaned.

He moaned and thrust a little harder into her and kissed back to her ear and tugged on it again. He liked her ears, he'd never realized that until that moment. He moaned and licked around the edge of it and then kissed back down her neck and thrust a little harder into Roman still and started faster.

Roman moaned and rolled her hips. She shivered again and as she wrapped her legs around him. She squealed and felt her core tighten around him. "God… Sune…" She moaned and held the back of his lower back. "God… Sune…" She moaned.

Sune moaned and thrust even harder and faster. "I… hear you…" he whispered and kissed along her collarbones again and up her neck and to her lips. "I… feel you." he said and held her tighter lifting her under her back and pressing her chest into his so he could feel her heart pressed to his chest.

She gasped and rolled onto her head. She didn't know what was going on, except that she felt his heart. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth. Then she gave a squeal as her orgasm hit. Her body jerked and tightened.

Sune couldn't stop his own orgasm and pushed up into Roman harder and moaned and held her close still wanting to feel her heart beat. He pressed his face into her neck and moaned and kissed her neck. "God…" he whispered to her. "I… I love you."

She moaned, "I love you too." she panted and moaned. She giggled as she closed her eyes. "You are…" She giggled and looked at him. "Pretty awesome, you know that, right?" she giggled.

He chuckled. "I do know this." he teased and nipped her neck with a little growl and then sat up a little and looked at her. "Hey, do you want to have kids with me?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed, "But of course. Lavender eyes, I would want a child with your eyes." She smiled up at him as she brought her knees up. "Why do you ask, my foxy man."

Sune chuckled. "Because I want to have kids with you." he said forwardly. "I will always want to see that. Its good, it will be good." he whispered and touched her face and then looked at the tray. "Oh look, breakfast."

She smiled at him. "All for you." She told him. "I want kids, as well. With you. We would make good kids. "I made miso soup, rice, soybeans, and an egg omelette."

"Oh like a proper Japanese housewife." he teased her and kissed her nose. "And we will make beautiful babies. Maybe three, or four if you're up for it." he chuckled and leaned over her to get the tray.

Roman giggled, "A proper Japanese housewife." she giggled, "Nah, I'm not housewife material."

Sune chuckled. "You _are_ wife material though, what with all these men asking you to marry them and then actually marrying one of them." he winked and chuckled.

She giggled, "Yes, I am wife material, aren't I?" She sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder then bit it. "I seem to have another wedding to plan. I'll have to talk to Harry, though." she smiled and picked up a soybean and ate it.

"Yes I suppose you will. But you are not the only one planning a wedding in this house." he chuckled and kissed her cheek and grabbed his own soybean and ate it.

"Celes and Lee are planning their wedding as well. It will be nice."

Sune laughed. "Arent Nick and Lark having a double wedding in March?" he asked.

"Are they?" Roman smiled, "That will be cute."

"It will I'm sure you and Celes will gush and cry." He teased he started in on his breakfast and smiled at Roman. "You seem better, less broody and dark did you work some more stuff out?"

Roman smiled as she laid down. "Celes is open to me." She told him… I also talked to Em some more. Maybe that had something to do with it." She shrugged. "And I don't gush at weddings."

Sune smiled. "You don't, but you'd tend to get weepy... And there is one wedding I know for a fact you'll gush at. He likes to call himself Loki." He said knowingly.

Roman smile disappeared. "Oh, why did you have to go and say? I didn't even think about him marrying Dia. Oh..." her eyes got all teary. "My baby is gonna marry soon. Oh..." she sat up and wiped her eyes. "My baby." She sniffed. "I need to... I need to go and... see my baby..."

"Crap." Sune crawled across to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ro." he said and rocked her. "Its okay, it'll be okay. We can go see him when he gets up, he's your kid hes probably still sleeping."

Roman sniffed. "I didn't think about it. I really didn't think about. I remember when he was a baby. My first baby." She sniffed. "He looks like his father... and his uncle." She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Fred was a nice guy. So mischievous. He helped me you know. He helped me a lot." She pressed her face to Sune's chest. "He gave me the best gift ever."

Sune smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "He is a great kid, and from what I hear pretty much exactly like his father. You're very lucky to have him, and we are all very lucky to have him too."

Roman nodded. "He use to torture me too! God, I love him." She smiled. "My first little sugar baby too." She hit Sune's arm. "You suck. Bring him up like that."

Sune chuckled. "I was trying to tease you, it totally backfired." he hugged her. "I love you, you know." he said and kissed her cheek and then her neck.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for it. I still kind of see him as a kid. He always coordinated with his siblings to sneak into the kitchen for sweets. I was such a pushover… still am." She giggled.

"Yes, yes you can be." he hugged her tighter. "Okay, lets finish breakfast and then go down and pick on our family." he said. "Besides aren't we taking the kids back to Hogwarts today?"

Roman smiled, "Yeah, I think after I drop them off, I'll go back to the club and see what I can do around there. I feel like doing something… or going out. I just want to have fun. Maybe I'll have Lee take me dancing, or something."

Sune smiled. "I could take you dancing too you know." he said and rubbed her arms.

She smiled up at him, "That would be nice. We can go dancing. I can wear a dress that is sassy, sexy too." She giggled. She kissed his cheek. "finish eating."

Sune chuckled. "Sounds good." he said and ate and looked at Roman. "You too, you shouldn't go without." he said.

"I'm not, I just made that for you." She shrugged. "I don't know why, I just did." She kissed his cheek and bounced out of bed. She wrapped a sheet around her and walked to the bathroom. "You finish eating, then we will go down to the family. I'll eat then."

Sune chuckled and continued to eat his food as he watched Roman in their bathroom.

Lee finished making breakfast as everyone filled in. He smiled when he saw Celes. "Took your time, I take it the hot water made you feel good?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "Very good, it was nice." she sighed. "I like hot showers." she got up on the stool and combed out her hair as she watched Lee make a plate for her.

"So, pancake sandwich, with egg and bacon scrambled, cheese, and a little syrup to glue it together." he said as he set the plate in front of her.

Celes gave a little squeal and pulled her hair back and then started to eat and moaned and looked at Lee. "You are… God, you are just amazing." she said and kept eating.

Lee chuckled, "I do my best to please." he poked her nose and made more plates for the kids. "Miles, Danger, running a little late, aren't they?" he asked.

Celes frowned a little and looked around. "Yes, yes they are." she said. "I wonder what they are up to." she said.

Danger hummed as she walked in followed by Miles. "Morning." She sang. "Food me, please!" she smiled brightly.

"Me too." Miles said and pulled on Danger's hand so that she was forced to sit in his lap after he sat down. He didn't do anything else, it was pretty common to see Danger half on top of him.

Danger hummed as she kicked her leg.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "There you go, you two. Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I am!" Danger sang as she cut into her pancakes with her fork. "Syrup, please!"

Miles intercepted it and poured it for her. "Yeah I'm definitely ready." He said and started to eat his own food one handed as he rested his other on Dangers thigh. She made him so bold, he loved her for that.

Celes smiled. "Well then I hope both of you have a good rest of the year." She said as she took her last bite. "Can I have another?" She asked Lee and then she glanced at the kids and her gaze stopped on them and her heart gave a little squeeze. " _They are growing too fast."_ she sent Lee.

" _And you are having another child. I know she can't replace them, but they are growing. Danger and Miles are one of my favorites. He is so much like me and she is so much like Ro... but at the same time she is so much like Harry too. And Miles is so much like you as well."_ He smiled as he made Celes' sandwich. "There you go."

Danger ate but smiled as she felt Miles' hand. She really enjoyed the way he touched her. It made her all hot and wanting. She also enjoyed teasing him too. It was so fun to see that control finally break and just give in to her. She loved when he gave in. She hummed some more as she ate.

Celes smiled a little and ate her second sandwich. " _They are very much like the four of us. They are like the… way it would be if the four of us were just two."_ she giggled out loud.

Miles looked at his mother and realized she was having a conversation with his father and shook his head and let his finger start to draw circles on Danger's thigh. " _How do you do this to me? I'm just… they are sitting right there!"_ he sent to Danger and then continued to eat playing it cool.

Danger gave a little shiver. " _I don't know, but I enjoy it."_ She sent him.

Lee smiled. " _You are right._ " He smiled when Rain came in with her headphones and sketch book. She set it down and made some changes on her drawing. Lee's heart swelled as he watched his daughter. She was becoming a beautiful young lady. She was starting to gain her mother's curves, but had his maturity.

The front door burst open and Brax ran in, followed by Scorpie, Tabby, and their baby brother. "He's in the shower, Scorpie." Rain called out to him.

"Thanks Rainy!" Scorpie was heard calling back. About ten minutes after that Scorpie came into the kitchen with James, who was soaking and still had soap in his hair and had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Mate, seriously I have to shower. Look you left soap in my hair." he exclaimed and pouted to Rain. "He pulled me out of the shower said I was primping too long." when he saw her headphones and pulled one out. "Hey I'm trying to get you to make me feel better." he teased her and kissed her then turned to Celes. "Mama, can you dry me?"

Celes gave a sad smile. "No, I'm sorry. Hi'iaka can't be with me right now." she said.

"Oh." he said. "I'll be right back, stay." he said to Scorpie and ran from the kitchen. " _Come help me finish getting washed you left way too fast."_ he sent Rain.

Miles allowed his hand to rest over Danger's warmth between her legs and then pressed his finger into it through her pants.

Danger tried hard not to make a sound. She rolled her hips a little and sent him a moan. She sat a little more onto the stool, and spread her legs a little more for Miles.

Rain gigged. " _That was because you were getting fresh, and I told you we couldn't today."_ she sent him. "I'll be back. He needs help being hosed down." she told Scorpie.

"Oy! Damon, Mak, if you don't stop picking on Ree-Ree I'm going to bite you both!" Lana was heard.

"No bite!" Damon was heard.

"Stop picking!" Lana was heard.

"Stop fighting." John was heard this time. "Go downstairs and eat."

Soon there were littler kids trailing in and an irritated John walking in after them.

Celes grinned at the kids and shook her head when Bree gave Damon a rude gesture. "Bree." she snapped.

Bree blushed. "Sorry Mama." she whispered and hid slightly behind Lana.

Miles was no longer paying attention to the family around him, only to the sounds that Danger kept sending him and the way she felt to the touch. He slid his hand up and started to undo her pants getting a little lost in the moment.

John gave a little growl and shook his head. " _Not in the kitchen."_ he sent Miles and Danger, knowing there was no actually stopping them he'd learned that with Rain and James pretty quickly.

Miles jolted back to reality and looked at John and blushed. He gave a grunt and slid out from under Danger and left the kitchen quickly.

Danger frowned and followed Miles, "Mies, wait." She called as she caught up to him. "Please wait."

"I can't… can't touch you anymore." he said. "We just get caught and then we will be dragged through all the stuff that James and Rain were. Remember how they were forced to be apart? I can't do that." he said to her. "I can't, Shar. I _need_ you."

"Hey," She said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't going to be separated from me. Its okay." She told him. "We will _always_ be together, we were together in the womb, birth, and forever."

Miles looked down at her and brushed her hair back off her face. "Shar, I want… I want to touch you all the time. You tease me and I can't help myself. I just have to, like this morning in bed…" he growled. "You just… and then I was all… in the mood and then… Papa he… he could feel it." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I think we should slow down."

"And by slow down you mean stop." She said with a little frown.

"I… no?" he almost asked. "I just think that if we keep going like this I'm going to take away your virtue before you're ready." he insisted.

"But Miles… I want you too. I _want you._ _You_ are supposed to do that. _Only_ you." she told him, desperately trying to keep him from changing his mind.

Miles looked at her and saw her need in her eyes. He wanted to step back. "I… but I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. "I couldn't live with myself. Mama says it can hurt the first time, I don't want to hurt you."

"Forget about what they say!" She nearly yelled. "I don't care! I'm tougher than you think. You aren't going to hurt me." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Please, Miles, we have come to far, don't stop now. Please?"

He wrapped his arms around her and knew by trying to stop he was hurting her more. He ran his fingers up into her hair and sighed. "I… this is hurting you too." he whispered and let his fingers trail the back of her neck. "I… I don't want to hurt you, so… I will do whatever you want."

Danger pressed her face into his chest and knew Miles too well. He would do anything to please her and to not hurt her, even putting his comfort aside. She shook her head. "No." She whispered. "You are no longer comfortable. So, no." She took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "No, we won't touch any more. Not until you are ready. I promise I won't do anything until you had your time. Its _your_ virtue that I will be taking and you aren't ready for it."

Miles looked at her in mild shock and knew she was right. He reached out for her hand but she didn't let him grab it. "I'm sorry, Sha're. I love you… I'll… I'll be ready soon I will. I just need a little more time."

She nodded, "Like I said before, I'll give you your time, but when it runs out, you are mine." She growled at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go on, we will be leaving soon."

Miles looked at her and felt like they didn't need their parents to separate them, his own fear was doing that for them. "I love you." he said and then walked away before she could see him cry.

Shar're sniffed when Miles disappeared into his room. She turned to see John standing a little ways away. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. "You are ruining my sex life! You can't mind your own business and you had to ruin what little progress we had, didn't you! Leave us alone! I don't want you poking your nose where it don't belong!" she ran to her room and slammed the door.

John sighed and followed her and stood against her door. "Dang, open the door so I can talk to you please." he called gently.

"No, you sex natzi! Its already bad enough he is a control freak, but you made it worse!"

John sighed and opened the door himself with magic and went in and sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at Mister's and the baby bunnies cage. "Hows your little family?" he asked changing the subject for now. "Do the babies keep you up at all hours still or is their colic phase over?"

Danger sniffed and wiped her eyes. "The colic phase is over now. They are doing better. I think, maybe by easter we can start selling them."

John nodded and pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm. "Its hard being a mum isn't it?" he asked her.

"Me, Mister, and Mi…" her voice broke at Miles' name. She turned her face into his side and cried harder. "I love him. I love him so much, and I want to show him in every way."

John's heart broke for his baby and he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "I actually didn't intend to stop it all together, I learned with James and Rain that there is no stopping it, or controlling it. Miles did that all on his own, and I'm sorry I triggered that. That wasn't my intention." he rocked her. "As for showing him in every way, you want to have sex with him, and you want all the consequences that come with it too." he said nodding towards to the bunnies. "Don't you, showing him love for you is more than giving him a good feeling, its giving him something you know he desires."

She nodded as she sniffed. "I do." she whispered. "I really do. He's like daddy. He loves the babies. He loves the new babies that come along. I can see it. He don't say it much, but I can see it. And with the baby bunnies, he was so excited."

John nodded. "He was, and that scares the crap out of us adults. The two of you have always wanted to grow up fast." he said and sighed. "And the two of you will probably start a family sooner rather than later but… I think Miles is also afraid of that as much as he wants it."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He don't have to be afraid, we'll be together, I'll help him in anyway possible."

John sighed and nodded. "He knows that, but hes so like Celes in this and will sit inside his head freaking himself out rather than talk about it. He loves you, very much and he only wants to do whats right but he lets his mind get in the way of what's right sometimes."

She nodded, "I know. He just thinks too much and then he thinks of the bad instead of the good. I won't touch him. I won't make any… I won't tease him and I won't touch him in ways that will make him uncomfortable. I'll wait."

John rubbed her back. "You should try something with him, something I guess Mama has done before. When the two of you are together get him to only think of the good things. Let him get comfortable while you remind him how you feel." he said and gave an internal groan. "Don't… don't tell your dad I'm giving you advice on how to get into Miles' pants." he added.

Danger giggled. "I won't." she slid off his lap and wiped her eyes. "No, I'm going to let him do his own thing for a long while. We will focus on school. I'll join some kind of club or something. Something that is physical."

"You could play Quidditch." John chuckled and stood and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "If you need me, I'm always around." he said to her.

"Thanks." She bit her lower lip for a bit. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. That was wrong of me."

"That's alright my dangerous little girl." he kissed the top of her head again and left her alone and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh boy." he said as he sat down next to Celes.

Celes looked at him. "Are they okay?"

"I don't think so." he said. "But they will be."

Celes sighed. "Poor babies."

Roman walked into the kitchen wearing, black jeans and a turtleneck. "Hey, peoples!" she sang and opened the refrigerator for juice.

Lee gave her a glass, "Glass." he told her. He set a plate down in front of John. "You look like you need a drink, more so than breakfast." He chuckled.

John smiled. "I could so use a drink instead of breakfast." he said. "I can't…" he trailed off and sighed.

Celes rubbed his back and smiled. "Itll be okay. They love each other and if I know anything in sort of conquers all." she said.

Harry walked in and kissed Celes on the cheek and then pinched Roman's ass. "Morning all." he said.

"Hey, keep your fingers to yourself." Roman told Harry and giggled. She kissed John's cheek. "Don't be too stressed." She sat down. "Food, me, Lee."

"Coming right up. What about you, Cel, had enough?" Lee smiled.

"I want a big glass of milk please and then I think we will be good." she giggled and patted her belly as she leaned back. She was starting to get excited about this one. She looked up when Em and Noah walked in and her eyes lit up. "Em." she opened her arms to her.

Em gave a little smiled and walked over and hugged Celes. "Hello Mama."

"Hello, hey so while you're at school start coming up with names. Your sister needs one you know." she winked and rubbed Em's arms.

"I can do that." she said and glanced down at Celes' small belly and felt a little guilt and stepped back. "I'll send you lists."

Celes gave a little frown at her shift and hugged her again. "Its alright." she said.

"I… I know." she hugged Celes back and then pulled back again and went back over to Noah.

Celes couldn't help the tiny sting she felt, and couldn't figure out why she felt it at all. "I… I'm going to go draw." she said and started to slide off the stool.

"Oh, Ro," Lee said as he stopped Celes first. "We were wondering if you would help Celes with something, and by doing that it will help me… a lot."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Ro asked as she drank her juice.

"We need a small room, like an art room, Celes is doing all these drawings and stuff, and I would feel better if she stayed in that room that had the supplies she needed. Then after she gives birth we can save it for the baby when she gets older so it will be her art room." Lee told her.

Celes gave a little sheepish smile. "Its okay if you don't want to. I know its sort of your thing." she said softly.

"Oh…" Roman chewed on her lower lip. "I can make her a room. It could give an excuse for her to come to me when she needs things." She smiled. She really enjoyed the idea of teaching the new child to paint and draw. She was kind of bummed that Celes hadn't came to her, asking question on how to do some things. "Yeah, I'll make a room for her. Its no problem. Now, food me!" She slapped her hand on the counter.

Lee smiled and kissed Celes' temple. "Stay close." he told her.

Celes nodded and slid off her stool and stopped next to Roman knowing her mind. "I didn't ask because… its your thing and I felt like I would be taking that away if I did." she whispered and kissed her. "I don't want you to feel like that anymore." she walked out of the kitchen.

Roman sighed as she laid her head on her arm. "Food!" she demanded again.

"Here." Lee leaned over and pressed his head to hers. " _Everything will work out, don't beat yourself up too much, okay?"_

She nodded and picked at her food a little but started to eat. She would make the room, nothing too fancy until the baby was older and needed things. She would start of with ba bean bag chair, couch, and some of the art supplies Celes was using at the moment. That should do it.

"Oh, we will be going back to the Hogsmeade house soon." Lee told Harry and John. "Figured it would be close enough so the kids will come down on the weekends."

"That works." Harry said with a shrug. "I think that will be nice, then Em will be able to come and visit with Celes." he said.

John nodded, "Sounds good to me." Then he could keep an eye on Dang and Miles, to make sure they were doing okay.

Rain giggled as she ran back into the kitchen. "He's ready." She told Scorpie. "May I have a plate, please."

"Cutting it kind of close today." Lee told her.

"James didn't like the way I hose him down." She giggled. "I literally tried to hose him down… with cold water."

"Ouch." Lee shook his head.

James came in with a growl and marched up to Rain and pressed his face into her neck, he'd always been a little uncaring about PDA in front of their family. He nipped her neck. "I'm going to punish you for that later." he whispered in her ear and then sat up on a stool. "Food please."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Its good to see you dry this time." He set a plate down in front of him.

Rain smiled but blushed as she ate.

"I like to think that i'm awesome either way." he chuckled and nudged Rain.

Harry shook his head and chuckled at his son. "Lady killer."

"Only for one lady, thanks dad." he winked.

Rain smiled as she blushed more.

"See, you are embarrassing my daughter, look at her blush." Lee teased as he watched Rain blush hotter.

James grinned. "That blush of pink in her cheeks is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said kissing Rain's cheek.

"That I did not teach him, he gets all his charms from his mother." Harry said almost sadly.

Rain giggled. "Stop, now eat!"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "He gets his charm from the both of you. You are half Hawaiian, and your wife has enough Hawaiian to add."

James smiled smugly, he actually knew that and hadn't actually told anyone he was able to do some things only Hawaiian magic could do. He'd told Rain of course because he told Rain everything. He nudged her and rubbed her thigh.

After breakfast it was time to go, so Harry volunteered to find Celes. He found her in the dance studio starring in the mirror at herself and all around her vines sprouted through the hardwood floor. She was in tears.

"I can't make them stop." she whispered and sniffed.

Harry walked in and carefully around them to Celes and stood behind her. "Okay, calm down for me." he said.

Celes took a few deep breaths and did as he asked and the vines went away on their own.

"Now tell me what happened to trigger this?" he asked her.

"I.. I came in to look for something and I just… started to cry." she whispered wiping her cheeks.

"Hormones?" Harry asked, not completely sure what she was saying.

"I think so yeah." she whispered. "Well that and…" she shook her head. "Nevermind, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Uh, its time to go to take the kids back. I thought you'd want to, to say goodbye." He said allowing the subject to drop.

"Yeah, I would." she said and kissed him and then walked from the dance studio and walked down to the entrance where everyone was getting bundled for the trip.

"Rain don't forget your sketchbook." Roman said handing her daughter her sketch book of fashion. "Dang, put Mister back into her cage. I will not have you acting like Professor Longbottom when he had his toad."

John smiled a little. "Okay, I think I need to hear this later."

"He just lost it all the time." Celes said as she walked over and helped Danger put Mister back in her cage without thinking.

Danger smiled brightly at her. "Thank you mama." she kissed her cheek.

"Sure, baby." she said and hugged her and then went over and sat down and started to pull on her boots.

Sune walked in and up to Luke and winked at him, he wasn't going back to school they were now out but he was going somewhere and doing something as always. He then stepped around Luke and nudged Roman. "Hey, are you going to leave me here all alone?" he pouted a little at her.

"Oh God!" Celes groaned picking at Sune as she struggled with her second boot.

Roman laughed, "Did you want to come along?" He asked pinched his cheek. "Want to see how they get on the train? Danger enjoys it, its why we are doing the train again."

Danger helped Celes put on her boot and then laced it. "I do! I really do! Especially when you have to run through the wall."

Miles stood at the edge of the group watching his Danger thrive in the conversation. He walked over and sat next to his mother and pulled on his own boots. He knew there were other reasons she liked the train too, they got lots of alone time on it. He stood and pulled on his coat and looked down at Danger still sitting on the floor. "You want help with Mister and the babies?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I can't hold both cages. Not until I get a cart and stack them." Danger said. "There you go mama." She smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Danger." she said and got up and pulled on her coat.

Miles followed Danger over to the cages and took one up and looked at her. He sighed already missing her. He then timidly leaned over and placed a warm kiss on her lips and then walked away with the cage.

Celes sighed. "Poor babys." she said and her eyes filled with tears again.

Roman watched them and shook her head. "Okay, does everyone have what they need?" She asked Noah, Em, Rain, James, Dang, and Miles.

There was a chorus of yeses and then they all headed out. Harry stayed behind and it turned out to only be Roman, Sune and Celes who took the kids to Kings Cross. Once at the station they did Danger's favorite part.

Celes hugged Em tightly unwilling to let her go as the train gave it warning whistle.

"I have to go." she said.

"Okay." Celes said but didn't let her go.

Sune walked over and pried her arms from around Em. "She has to go back to school, you'll see her soon." he said.

Celes sniffed and nodded and watched her get onto the train and gave an irritated growl. "Why am I so attached to her?"

"Be good." Roman told Danger and Rain. "But give people hell." She said as she followed the window of the moving train. "Daddy wants plenty of letters, Rainy. Danger, make sure you send me and mama letters about your bunnies, okay?"

"Yes mummy." Danger called.

"Love you!" Rain called.

James grabbed her hand and hoisted her and then Danger onto the train and waved at his parents. "See you at Easter!" he called. "Love you!"

Celes sniffed a little and wiped her cheeks as she waved and even saw Noah waving at them.

Roman sighed as she watched the train leave. She looked at Celes. "Oh, Cel." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay, sweetie. Lee said we are going to Hogsmeade. They will come down on weekends."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I know, he was nice enough to make that decision for me." she whispered and held onto Roman. "Shes awkward around me though. Did something change, did I upset her?" she asked.

"No, Celes. No. She is just… trying to figure something out." She held Celes and kicked herself. She should have told Em to relax. "Don't worry about it, okay." She pulled back and looked down at Celes. "Don't worry about her. She will come around, okay. Stop over thinking." She wiped her cheeks and kissed her. "Stop over thinking."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I don't even know why I care so much." she whispered and then kissed Roman with a little moan. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have to run some things to the club, then work on your room, and Sune is going to take me out tonight." She told her. she held her for a moment as she ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "Em is your baby's sister, she wants to stay around Em as much as she can. Its okay."

Celes nodded. "Sune's taking you out? Where?" she asked.

"Dancing." he said.

"Oh." she said and kissed Roman. "I'll go home, you do your thing." she said and started off the platform.

Roman sighed. She looked over to Sune. "Go with her, please. I won't be too long. I don't think Lee will be happy if she shows up alone."

Sune nodded and kissed her. "On it!" He said followed Celes tugging on her hair from behind.

Celes sighed. "Bodyguard duty you must be thrilled." She said softly.

"More like, 'Avoid Lee's anger' and I do enjoy your company too." He bumped his shoulder into hers. "Don't think that I don't. Besides, how am I going to torhment you if I don't spend time with you?"

Celes looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm just... Feeling a little odd today." She said as they walked out of the train station and onto the sidewalk that led down into London and a good place to catch the Knights bus.

"You don't like that Em has to leave to hogwarts. You would feel better if she was closer, and you just want to hang out with her." He smiled down at her. "Awe, such a cute little sister mooning after her older sister." he teased and was rewarded with a little blush.

"It's weird Sune. I want her around like she's the father." She frowned. "But not like that." She added.

Sune nodded. He knew Roman wasn't telling her that Em was the father. Since she didn't say anything to Celes, then he wasn't going to say anything. "Maybe its because you know her father has the same blood as the child that runs through yours. You want to be close to her because she is as close to a father you will get from her." he told her, careful not to lie but also telling her the truth at the same time. "She is like a substitute, maybe."

Celes nodded. "That sounds right." She looked down at his hand and then laced hers through his and sighed. "Well, I'll be okay." She whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder. They caught the bus and she sat close to him as they were tossed around. They both laughed like little kids on a rollercoaster. "I love this stupid bus."

Sune laughed as he rolled backwards, allowing the buss to throw him around. "This is pretty awesome." he told her. "Watch, I can do this." He stood, planted his feet, and just allowed his body to sway with the movements but never fell over.

Celes watched and giggled and then was slammed into the wall and gave a little yelp and held herself still when the bus stopped in front of the house. "Stupid bus." She said getting up slowly.

Sune chuckled and helped her up. "Come on, little brat." he told her as he escorted her off the bus and thank the guys on the bus. Once it was gone, he fixed the wall. "See, all fixed."

"You took the Knight bus? Really? IS that good for the baby?" Lee asked.

Celes gave a little frown. "I... Just wanted a little fun." She whispered. "I think she's okay I can still feel her moving." To be truthful she hadn't thought about it she wasn't thinking much like a healer these days.

Lee sighed, "Come on inside."

Sune chuckled. "Well, avoid Lee's annoyance was a success." He smiled and winked at Celes since he wasn't the one in trouble.

Celes gave him a push as they walked in the house and shook her head. "Jerk." She whispered and then looked at Lee. "I just wanted some fun." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "See still kicking... Can you feel it?"

Lee held her and smiled. "When did she start kicking?" He asked.

"Um yesterday." She whispered and blushed. "Best part, I always wait for this part remember?"

"I know you." He smiled. He held her little belly and continued to feel the baby kick. "I enjoy this part as well."

Celes looked up at him and smiled and then kissed him. "I'm sorry if I worried you going on the Knight bus, at least I didn't come home alone." she pointed out. "Mr. Jerkface over there made sure I got all the way home unharmed… the Knight bus ran into the front wall of the house though."

Lee groaned, "Really?"

"Already fixed it." Sune said. "And the Knight bus was Celes' idea. That was my first time on the buss." He whispered the last in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Celes blushed deeply and looked at him. "Well I'm glad I could give you an experience." she whispered back and smiled. She looked at both boys and then smiled. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked them. "Well I mean aside from Sune taking Ro dancing tonight of course."

"Wait, you're taking Ro out dancing?" Lee asked looking at Sune.

"Yeah, she wanted to go I offered because I like to dance with her." he said.

"Oh, okay." Lee nodded. He looked down at Celes. "I'm free, what did you want to do?"

Celes smiled. "I was going to see if I could one of you to watch movies with me and then I wanted to sketch one of you." she blushed a little. "I mean I have books full of you guys from memory. All of you." she looked up at Sune. "You gonna go prep for you dancing date? Ro is a most excellent dancer." she winked. "I like to dance with her too, Oh!" she said and then giggled and shook her head. "Nevermind." she kissed his cheek. "Okay, so movie, will you or do you want to do something else? Oh you know what we could do? I want to try this cake decorating thing I saw in a magazine." she said happily.

"Cake decorating, is it red velvet?" Harry asked as he walked up on them.

"No, its actually a lemon cake." she said. "But I could make two." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Awe yes, that's my woman, pleasing all her men in one swoop with sweets of every variety."

Celes blushed.

Lee smiled, "Well, she seems excited to do almost everything. Lets start with the cake thing, Ro will be home soon… hopefully. And she said she would work on the art room, and then you can choose what kind of sketching you want while we go back to Hogsmeade and watch a movie there."

Celes grinned. "That's my man with a plan." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Always has one, huh?" he teased.

"Well I guess I'm off to find and pick on John since it appears as though Celes will be not available for such things." Sune said.

Celes grinned wider. "That's right, because my husband and husband to be will make you stop." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sune used his magic to tugged on her hai. "Still have the means to pick on you, anyways." He stuck out his tongue at her and walked out the kitchen.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know about you two sometimes."

"We have a special kind of love." she giggled and started going around the kitchen getting things out. She felt good in the kitchen, she always did.

Harry shook his head. "Yes the type that means he picks and you rise to his picking. I like when he makes you as red as your hair. I've only know a few people who could get you that… upset when they pick on you."

Celes shook her head. "He's not that good." she sputtered a little as she set the flour down.

Lee laughed as he sat down and allowed her to do her thing. "Yeah, right. I actually think he just as good as Fred, the only difference is that you two don't argue like you and Fred. Not yet anyways."

"Well, if he starts tossing Roman around rooms with magic like somebody I know and Fred did then I'll start arguing with him. Nine times out of ten I was arguing with Fred about something he did with Ro, or talked her into." she said pointing the wooden spoon at Lee. "And you'll recall we used to argue pretty bad about Roman in our younger years too."

Harry laughed. "You two didn't argue that bad. I think you argued more after we were all together than in school. School was all drama and blah for you two." he said.

"It wasn't all bad for us in school. He was there when I needed someone when I finally broke about Cedric." she shrugged.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, but I would like to point out, no one makes Ro do anything she don't want to do. She wanted to do a lot of those things. You were just a little… _over_ protective."

Celes giggled. "And controlling." she said and shook her head. "I knew that then and I know that now doesn't mean I don't think she should be more careful. I think my fierce need to protect her back then was the Cecil in me. I mean its always there. I'll protect her at any cost." she said softly.

"I know exactly how you feel." Harry said nodding.

Lee smiled as he rested his chin in his hand. "I have to remember to back off. She is a big girl. She knows the risks she takes and she knows how far to push and when to back down… but then there are times we need to make her back down."

Harry nodded. "I've learned how to know when to do that over the years." he said.

Celes smiled a little and nodded agreeing. "She's pretty amazing, our Roman." she whispered and started to mix the lemon cake. She started humming the song she had been humming for months now and swayed a little as she held the bowl and stirred.

"What is that song?" Harry asked. "You hum it all the time and I can't place it."

Celes gave him a little smile. "You'll find out soon enough, you all will." she said.

"Oh, really?" Lee smiled.

Celes giggled. "Yes really. I have this whole thing planned out for Valentines this year. And I'm dropping hints about this pretty ring with a dragonfly on it I saw I want from John." she giggled and blushed a little. "I'm going to dress up and I have plans for each meal that day and something special for each of you that day and then all of you." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Well then I guess we'd better start planning our stuff then too." he nudged Lee and then frowned a little. " _Hey, did you give Celes a ring yet?"_ he asked him privately.

Lee sent him a sigh. " _Has she been talking about it? I mean, I'm trying to plan something for it, I already have the ring, but I want to make it a special day with I give it to her. If she starts asking you or poking for hints, ignore it or change the subject, okay?_ "

" _Mate, Celes actually doesn't talk about that at all. She talks about the wedding the plans you guys have made, but she actually has not once mentioned the lack of ring. But if she starts I'll deter her. I was just curious."_ he shrugged.

Celes looked at them and gave a little squinted look. "What are you two planning?" she asked.

"Harry is being nosy." Lee smiled.

"Oh, well stop that." she smacked Harry's arm. "You know how shy Lee can be sometimes."

Harry chuckled. "Like a delicate little flower he is sometimes." he teased.

Lee hit his arm. "Stop it, _baby_."

"You like it, Buttercup." Harry chuckled.

Celes shook her head. "Boys." she said and then held out the batter for the lemon cake to Lee. "Taste tell me if it taste right. My taste buds are all off this pregnancy. I mean… I just like different things."

Lee tasted it, "Wow…" He said as it punched him hard in the jaw. "That is _really_ , _really_ tart!"

Celes gave a little frown. "Really?" she said sadly and went back over to ajust it.

Harry squinted at Lee and punched him back. " _No need to get upset Buttercup."_ he sent him.

Celes looked at both of them and stopped what she was doing. " _What were you nosey about?"_ she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. " _Just trying to make sure you aren't being left out."_

Celes gave him a curious look. "Have I been?" she asked out loud.

"Er… well a little." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope, nothing I haven't you know… done to myself." she shrugged. "Not left out, no worries." she winked and then looked at Lee. "Just ignore him, he being silly." she said and giggled and held the batter out again. "Try again please." she asked.

Lee glared at Harry. " _I wasn't snapping at her either. I was just saying it was really tart. I swear you are more sensitive than she is._ " He tasted it and nodded. "Very good." He told her. He stood up and kissed Celes on the cheek. "I'm gonna check on the kids. They are too quiet."

Celes frowned as Lee walked out and then glared at Harry. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing." he said defensively.

"Lee left, what did you say. We, the three of us, were going to spend the day together and you just…" she gave a frustrated growl at her husband.

"I'm just looking out for you, seems to be a disconnect for that with you lately." he said shrugging.

"Disconnect what are you talking about?" she slammed the bowl down.

"Well… you're all… going and doing and getting into trouble and it just feels like…" Harry stopped himself from saying it.

Celes narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You had better remove that thought from your head, Harry Potter. I am _fine_ , protected and cared for no thanks to you." she said.

"Whoa, I thought we already worked that out." he said raising his hands.

"We did, but you're basically saying that my warrior is slacking on the job." she growled.

"I was just pointing out that he isn't as… in tuned." he said wincing.

"Hes fine, its not like he can be in tuned…" she air quoted the phrase. "All the time, he has other responsibilities. Ones that if you'll recall he was starting to not do because of me. I'm fine with how it is now, why aren't you?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "He's suppose to protect you." he whispered.

"And he does, and he still takes care of me. There is something else here. Spit it out." she said.

"I… I feel like he's…" he shook his head.

Celes gave a scream through her teeth. "What? What Harry?"

"Roman." he spit out.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I… don't get a whole lot of her these days." he said looking down at his hands.

Celes gave a little noise between a growl and a noise of hurt. "That's because she's busy, and you spent like a month and a half with her when she was planning leather night. Do you feel like you aren't getting to protect her as much or something?" she asked.

"Well no… yes and no… I…. Celes stop asking me to say things you don't want to hear." he said.

Celes walked around the island and grabbing his hands and looked up at him. "I know she is your ward and I know lately you haven't felt like you can protect her because suddenly Lee is back in her life. But hello, I'm still here. I still need you." she whispered.

Harry looked down at her and then felt horrible. "I know, God, I know, I'm sorry." he said and pulled her into his arms.

Celes rubbed his back and then pulled back. "She's never not going to need you Harry. You need to stop stressing about it." she whispered and stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly and then pulled away. "I'm going to find Lee and make sure you didn't do too much damage." she whispered and hugged him and kissed him again. "Go work it out, Harry." she said and left him in the kitchen and went towards Damon's room where she was likely to find him. Sure enough she found him there with Zoe, Damon, and Vinny.

"Teal, Daddy." Zoe said holding up a picture of a room that was almost completely teal.

Celes gave a little silent giggled and watched Lee handle the situation.

Lee made a noise of suffering. "How about another color. Oh, look a nice pretty blue, or purple. See, purple is not a overly girly color." He said showing her more pictures. "See,"

"No," Damon said shaking his head. "Teal. _All_ teal. Teal is just as pretty!"

"Hey, help me out here." He told Vinny. "Control your Dai-Dai."

Vinny smiled up at Lee. "Teal is not overly girly either. Its dark and nice." she said not helping at all.

Celes gave a little snort and gave herself away, they all turned and she waved. "Hello, I thought we agreed on some grey with the teal." she said to Zoe.

Zoe looked at her mother and held up the picture. "But I like this one and Damon says I should have what I want."

"Rainy's room is _all_ pink. I've seen it! Riuse says it looks like a pink monster threw up and made it all pink. But he says not to tell her he said that or she would be hurt." Damon said. "And I think Zo should have a _teal_ monster throw up and make it all teal!" He raised his voice on teal as his head snapped back to Lee.

"Brat." He growled at him.

"Old man." Damon growled back.

"Hey! I am not old!" Lee said with mock offence.

Celes gave a little gasp and walked into the room and up to Lee and took the picture and looked down at Zoe. "How about we think about it, Zoebird." she asked her. "We will take the picture and think about it."

Zoe nodded. "Okay, but don't think too long." she said.

Celes nodded and then looked at Damon and leaned down and rained little kisses on his face and then grinned at him and then looked up at Lee. "Come on, we have to think about this for Zoe." she said tugging on his hand.

Lee grumbled. "I don't know why I get the difficult kids." He said loud enough so they all could hear.

"Hey!" Damon said.

"Yeah!" Zoe said.

Celes shook her head and tugged on Lee's hand again and led him further out of the room and then stopped them at the end of the hall and looked at Lee. "He called you old man, Lee. As far as I know he hasn't done that since he was reborn… he's called you every other thing he can come up but the old man thing was something he did before." she pointed out.

Lee smiled, "I know. I didn't know how to answer him back. I was surprised. I think part of him is really coming back. It really is." He smiled down at Celes. "I'm actually excited for the old him to come back."

Celes smiled as tear filled her eyes. "He'll be both when he remembers." she said and then hugged Lee. "I miss him and that… right there..." she sniffed. "My Dai." she took a deep breath and then pulled back. "Okay, okay no crying, sorry." she wiped her cheeks. "You okay?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "I'm good. This summer I have a plan for that little brat. Pictures are a must… and hiding from Ro and you will be a must too." he winced a little but laughed.

Celes giggled. "Well I look forward to it." she said. "Um… so about Harry, he's sort of trying to stick up for me." she said.

"No, he's being a nosey jerk." Lee said as he walked further down the hall. "He needs to mind his business."

Celes followed. "I don't disagree with that." she said and hooked her arm around his as they walked. "I totally tore into him a bit."

"Good, I may tell Ro so she can do the rest." She shrugged. "I'll just leave it. He has his own issues and it don't involve me or my relationship with you. I'm not hurting you and you aren't in trouble or being left out so, there is nothing wrong."

"Exactly." Celes nodded and giggled. "He's pushing what he's feeling on me. I'm quite content with how things are." she skipped a little and then hopped up and kissed his cheek but slipped a little as she did.

He caught her around the waist. "Well, at least you aren't as klutzy how you normally are when you are pregnant." He smiled. "But then again, you usually stay settled in a room drawing, so no movement, really." He chuckled. He sighed and kissed her. "I love you Celes. I'm always thinking about you, you know. I think about you and Ro. Lately, Ro has been spending a lot of time with Sune… and you. But I think she is also catering to Sune… to make him feel better, you know?"

Celes nodded. "I do know, I think I'm doing the same by letting him pick a me." she said and pressed her forehead to Lee's. "I love you too. And as always I love you too much but I also know that its okay because we are good now. And I know you think about me, I'm completely secure in how we are and what we do. I miss you sometimes, but I know that we will find time when we want it." she kissed him.

"Good girl." He kissed her again. "I'm really happy to hear that. It helps give me peace of mind. Lets me know that we have finally found a balance and I'm okay to spoil Ro as well." he tucked her into his side as they walked. "Now, tell me, what does the Celes want from Lee on Valentine's Day?"

Celes giggled. "Well the Celes is going to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner that day and wouldn't not mind the Lee's help in that. And the Celes would also like a few hours of his time to give him a gift." she said. "And maybe he could get her something shiney."

"A few hours and shiney…" He said as he thought about it. "I think I can do that." He gave a little frown. "Its going to be a little hard this year, isn't it? I think Sune and I will be flipping a coin on who can keep Ro for the night and Harry and John will be flipping to see who keeps you for the night… unless we do like two days. one on Valentine's and one the day after or the day before." He smiled. "Two days of Valentine's, you two women are lucky women."

Celes giggled. "You are in my head, Lee." she shook her head. "I thought that would be good. See day one I would split between you and Sune and then Ro would do that with John and Harry and then that night she and I would pick which from the other group we want to be with that first night and then we wake up and split the day with the other two we didn't the day before and then the other guy. See?" she asked. "Then I figured if we needed more of the other guys in the groups that we didn't spend the night with we can just plan out a date day in the near future."

"Sounds pretty good to me. I have to figure out what I'll get her. I have an idea of what I want to get you, but its still a plan in progress."

"Ooo, I look forward to it." she paused and frowned a little. "I want a night with Roman." she whispered to herself and thought about how that could work.

"You know, it sounds like five night of Valentine's day. Two days before Valentine's day, could be me and you, the day before can me you and John, Harry, Sune, or Ro. Then on Valentines day, we can do a group thing, then that night you will pick one of those three, and so on, yeah?"

Celes grinned. "Yes, I like that. Then I basically get a whole day with my warrior and freaking Harry can get a whole day with Roman on the same day." she grumbled. "Sorry, yes that works."

Lee sighed, "He is missing her and that is why he was being nosy, and jumping on me, huh? Well, no need to focus his lack of time with her towards me. I haven't spent time with her in a while. He can talk to Sune about that." he picked Celes up. "Besides, I've been busy trying to keep you from wandering off _alone_."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes, yes you have." she said and pressed her face into his neck and sighed. "I wish he knew I needed him sometimes too." she said and shook her head. "Well, he does now, but it took me pointing it out. He acting like me." she growled and took a deep breath. "Okay, letting it go. Letting it go."

He chuckled as he took them down stairs. "Come on, you have some cakes to finish decorating… er, cooking."

"I'm home!" Roman called.

"Speaking of the teasing wench." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and waved at Roman as they passed her. "I'm making cakes, want to help?" she asked.

Roman smiled, "Not this time." She kissed her cheek. "I need to get started on that room. Or at least put that spell on it so it will connect to the house in Hogsmeade. I'll make it a simple for her, but add all the art supplies you've been using." She took a deep breath. "Lemon cake smells good. I may have to steal it later." she teased.

"Mine! Get your own!" Lee told her.

Celes giggled. "I shall add a mango cheesecake." she said and then gave a little smile. "Maybe smack Harry around yeah?" she asked.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Why, what he do this time?" She asked feeling for him.

"He was nosey with Lee and upset him and then got all… I haven't spent time with Roman guy." Celes sighed and shook her head. "He's probably beating up a bag as we speak."

Roman sighed. "I'll talk to him." She kissed Celes again. "You smell pretty good yourself." She teased as she started to sniff her neck.

Lee chuckled as he sat her down on a stool. "The essence of Celes."

"Bottle it and feel the love." Celes giggled and shivered a little.

"Oh! I love that!" Roman said. She sniffed Celes again as if trying to place it to memory. She kissed her neck then turned to Lee. She gave a mischievous smile and puckered her lips up to him.

Lee groaned. "Teasing wench, what are you planning, you do this and something happens to me every time! Last time you gave me some tingling lips thing, where I had to pass it on by kissing someone else. So not cool."

Ro just giggled and bounced on her toes. "Kiss!"

He groaned again and finally kissed her. He gave a moan as he sighed into her kiss and deepened it.

Roman giggled and pulled back. "See ya." she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Lee looked at Celes. "Have I changed colors?" He asked. "I feel fine… like nothing is happening. Is my tongue polka dotted?" He stuck it out.

Celes giggled. "Nope, still the right coloring. Maybe it's delayed time reaction." She said and shook her head when he gave an actual whimper. "Oh Lee I love you."

Roman went up to the training room. She smiled as she watched Harry. She ran in with a war cry and jumped on his back. "Got ya!" she growled against his neck.

Harry growled and flipped her over onto the mat and the looked down at Roman blinking. "Oh, hey, Ro." He said.

She giggled as she smiled up at him. "Were you expecting someone else to jump on your back?" She asked as she crossed her legs in her lay down position.

Harry smiled. "I'm just a little tense." He said and sat down next to her. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good. Why are you tense? What's on your mind?" She asked and pushed him over.

Harry let himself fall and looked at her. "Just… stuff." he said and sighed and scrubbed his face. "I pissed Lee and Celes off by trying to look out for Celes." he said

"So they have told me." She sat up on her knees. "What's up with you? What is on your mind?" She asked as she wiggled her fingers at him as if trying to get into his mind.

"I… you mostly." he said grudgingly. "I feel like this shift has made it… I just…" he growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel like I see very little of you. And yes, I've been told that you barely see anyone but Celes and Sune but…" he closed his eyes. "I think I'm pushing what I'm feeling on Celes. She seems… really good and not in any type of dilemma about Lee so I don't know why I'm being all… okay I do…" he growled again.

Roman laughed as she stood up. "Come on baby," She told him as she pulled him up to his feet. "You need some Ro, time. Come and keep me company as I make this art room for Celes. My poor baby feels left out" She pinched his cheek. "Even though he is the one that decided to run away and keep himself busy." she gently smacked his cheek.

Harry growled and followed her. "I did not… okay I did but I'm good now." he said and caught up to her and put a hand on her lower back as they walked needing to touch a part of her body.

"Yes, you are good now, but now you are seeing that you haven't spent any time with Cele or me. And since you haven't seen me as much you feel even more deprived. Then to top it off, you are my warrior so you feel like you need to be there for me, but you see I really don't need you, so that makes you feel even more lonely, as a matter of fact it down right upsets you."

Harry growled again. "You know, its okay that you don't always need me… it that… I haven't even felt like your partner as of late." he said as she led him to an empty room. "I mean… you're babying Sune…" he blushed. "I'm the baby." he whispered.

"Ah-ha!" She turned to him. "That's it. That is the truth right there. Sit." She told him and smiled. "Jealous, you feel like Sune is taking your place and you are threatened. You poor thing." She cooed at him and pinched his cheek. She closed the door and placed the spell that will connected it to Hogsmeade. She opened the door and then opened a window to air out the room.

Harry took a deep breath of the air and smelled Roman in it and walked up behind her and stood close to her and ran his hands down her arms. "I… just… I don't dislike him. I just… I'm the baby." he whispered lamely. "Me." he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Roman smiled, "I know you are." she told him. She looked at him. "Harry, I know." He cupped his cheek. "I know. I don't baby him, but I would like him to feel comfortable." She turned in his arms and cupped his face. "You are my baby, but he is broken." she kissed him. "I haven't forgotten you. We are going to be married." She smiled up at him. "Married, Harry. Me in a big dress, you in a nice suit and tie, oh, should we do the vests? Either way, you are going to be awesome." She kissed him again. "I haven't forgotten."

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please… please don't." he whispered and sighed and shut his eyes. "I feel so… emotional. What is wrong with me?" he asked.

She smiled, "I don't know." She kissed him again. "Tell me about it, sit." She waved a hand and a vacuum appeared. She quickly vacuumed and wiped down the walls. She wanted to draw something on the walls. Something that would be nice a pretty, relaxing, something that would be only for the baby… she would have to send Em a message.

Harry sat and sighed. "I feel like I'm on this ride and I can't get off." he laughed a little. "I mean Celes is pregnant and none of us got her that way. I'm not saying I don't want her to have the baby, because I do. I'm excited, I've thought of names I want to throw into her bucket but… I'm just… how did it all come to this? We were good, we were all finally doing good and then bam! Two bad things happen at once. I have failed as an Alpha." he whispered frowning.

Roman turned to him. She looked at him and shook her head. "No you didn't. You really didn't. Harry," She knelt down in front of him. "Harry, you are a _great_ alpha. You do everything in your power to protect us." she held his hands. " _Everything_ in your power to protect us. But you have to realize that we are not all and powerful. There are things that have to happen in order to make us stronger, in this moment, we may not see it or know it, but this will make us stronger. We _always_ use these experiences to become stronger, if we didn't have anything to test us we would never be strong." She kissed his knuckles. "We are also setting an example for the children and for Sune. This will help make us stronger."

Harry nodded and looked at her in the eyes. "Roman, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them for you. Don't you see, that's what I do for you, I protect the things you hold dear, _that's_ what I can do. Work with you to keep our family safe." he whispered and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

She paused as she looked at him. She didn't even think about that. "I… I didn't think about that." She told him. "Harry…" she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his hands. "I love you Harry, cause you do that. You do your best… more than your best, to protect what I hold dear and I thank you for that." She looked at him. "This wasn't your fault. This wasn't my fault, nor was it anyone's fault. This was out of our hands. We can play the should have, could have, would have games all we want, but the fact is, it happened. Not because we were lazy and less vigilant, but because it _had_ to happen. I couldn't protect them either. Neither one of us could."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I wish you had included me in the aftermath. I know I pissed you off… but that guy…" he growled. "Just… remember me next time." he kissed her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her a little deeper.

Roman moaned as she leaned into him. She shivered as she looked up at him. "I… I…" She moaned and smiled. "I will."

Harry gave a moan of his own and nodded. "Good." He whispered and kissed her again, this time dipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand slid down to her thigh and pulled her leg up to his hip so she pressed against him through their clothes.

Roman moaned as she adjusted so that she was straddling his lap. She shivered as she pressed her breast into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers tangled into his hair. "H-Harry… I have… I have to…" she moaned again as she rolled her hips.

"Just... God... After." He ran hot kisses down her chin and neck and lifted her with his hip and shuddered and moaned. "Roman I want you." He whispered and the growled a little as he nipped the base of her neck. "Please let me have you, or I may just take it." He said pulled her tighter on him with her thighs.

Excitement blossomed into her stomach. "You… you are going to just take it?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile. She shivered and kissed him. "Take it… if you can." She giggled and tried to get away from him. She gave a squeal when she found herself on the ground with her hands pinned above her head. She looked up at Harry and shivered again. "How…. how…"

Harry moaned. "Wouldn't you just love to know?" He asked and used magic to remove their clothes and moaned as he pressed the tip of himself into her but didn't enter. She was so hot and wet. "God, Ro, you feel good, do you want me to fill you. Have your tight wet core around me driving you to an orgasm?" He whispered in her ear as he teased her with his shaft and moaned as the dewy heat on his tip.

Roman whimpered. She rolled her hips. She couldn't help the way her juices leaked out of her. It was as if her body was trying to tell him she was ready… more then ready. Excitement shivered down her body. "God…" She moaned. "I… I want…" She whimpered as she bit her lower lip.

"Tell me what you want Roman." He whispered and kissed her lips. "Tell me and it's yours." He whispered and dipped his tip a little further into her.

She gasped a moan. She rolled her hips, "Yes…" She told him. "Yes, please." She raised her hips up and tried to entice him more. She nipped his lip, and rubbed her nose against his chin. "Please."

Harry moaned and filled her in one hard thrust and had them both gasping. He looked down at her as her core just gripped him. "God…" he moaned and leaned down and kissed her as he started to thrust into her hard and even paced. He growled and trailed kisses down her chin and nipped at her base and then down to her collarbones and moaned loudly as he thrust a little faster.

She moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust and locked her ankles around him. She arched into him and gasped again. Her body heated and her core gripped him more. "Harry…" she shivered. "Oh… God…" She moaned and tried to get her hands loose so she could touch him.

Harry growled and shook his head. "Not yet, let me…" he moaned and thrust harder. "...give you one.. then you can touch me all you want." he whispered and kissed her again and then down to her arms and nipped down to her breasts as he started to moved quicker and slid a hand to her clit and started to roll it between his fingers watching and feeling her reaction and growled a little as she arched and her core tightened more. "That's right…" he moaned.

Roman rolled onto her head as her mouth fell open, for the longest moment nothing came out, except for her breathing. Then she moaned as her body started to tingle, her hips jerked, and her nipples hardened. "Oh, God… Harry… I'm… Oh, God…" She gave a little scream as her orgams hit her. She panted and jerked as her legs tingled.

Harry moaned and let her arms go and then sat them up still connected. He sat with her on top of and then got up on his knees. "Wrap your arms around me and moved on me, Roman." he commanded and started to thrust up into her as he kissed her lips holding her around the middle and then kissed down to her breasts and traced around her hard nipples with his tongue and flicked them.

She moaned as she arched into him. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly started to rock her hips. Her fingers laced into his hair. Her hips started to roll faster and rock harder on him. She leaned her head back as she took in the pleasure of the position they were in. She bounced on him the faster she went and rolled her hips.

Harry growled and matched her pace thrust for thrust as his senses filled with her. He moaned and scraped his teeth across her breasts and then nipped back up to her neck and left a series of hikes all over it. Anywhere he could reach he left his mark. He growled again and held her tighter as he started to rise up a little with each thrust and growled with each one too. He broke into a sweat and looked at her enjoying the pleasure and wanted to give her more. He nipped up to her ear and tugged on the lobe and growled in her ear as he felt the tingling of his orgasm and pushed it of to give her the ultimate pleasure when she came with him.

Roman gave little screams as she felt her juices leak over him. She shivered as she kissed him. She moaned louder and felt sweat bead her body. "God… Harry… Oh, God…" She moaned. She kissed him and dipped her tongue into his mouth. She moaned louder against his mouth and finally felt her body tightened. "Harry… Harry…" She moaned as she bit the side of his neck. She felt her familiar pressure build up inside of her. "Harry… I… I'm…" She whimpered as her body tightened more. She was ready, she was so ready, she just needed something to push her over the edge.

Harry felt her need and her need for that push. He moaned and slid his hand around to her clit again and pressed his finger onto it and rolled it with his fingers again as he changed his angle a bit to get her g-spot good and gave an extremely loud growl when he started to feel her juices flowing so freely and felt his body ripple with pleasure and then the build up in his lower back. "With… God … yes Roman you know you want to, come with me." he growled at her.

Roman gripped his hair tighter and threw her head back as she screamed. Her thighs quivered as the small of her back tightened, her whole body started to tightened. He hit her g-spot a couple of times and she screamed with her orgasm. Her juices gushed out over him and his hand, her body contracted and jerked hard. She went limp in his arms as her body continued to jerk and contract. She panted, trying hard to catch her breath.

Harry had pushed up into her hard when he came and now he held Roman up and then gave in and fell back on the floor with her on top of him. He panted and growled a little as he tried to get control of his body and breath. He rubbed her back and would occasionally roll into her again when she tightened. He shuddered and kissed her and moaned. "Ro…" he panted. "Damn." was all he could say.

She smiled and gave a breathless laugh. She moan and rolled her hips. "Evil… evil man…" She breath. "Now… I have to find…. another room."

"Sorry." he breathed. "Just had to have you… and I had you good…"

Roman shook her head as she finally caught her breath. She sat up and shivered. She looked down at where they were still connected. There was just something about the way they could just stay this way that made her feel good. She looked at him. "Evil man. Evil, evil man. Just for that, you will need to be punished."

Harry sat up and seized her hips and pulled her close to him. "Oh really? And what are you going to do to me, Sweetbottom?" he asked and slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed it. "Please tell me."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I was going to do something like this." She rolled her hips and then used her muscles to tighten around him. She gave a moan. "See, so good, and look," She giggled. "I can feel you hardening." She giggled again and rolled her hips a little more.

Harry moaned and shook his head as he pressed his hips up to her. "You… you had better not stop." he growled and gripped her ass harder and he eyes rolled back as his head fell back.

Roman took advantage and kissed up and down his neck. She moaned as she gently bit his Adam's apple and sucked on it. She was able to leave a hickey on it. She moaned again as she rolled her hips some more then she did get off. She giggled and popped out the room to the bathroom she shared with Lee. " _Sorry, I have to get ready for my date. Love you."_ she sent Harry.

Harry growled and got up and popped himself to his and Celes' bathroom and turned on the cold water. " _You little nymph, I'm going to get you later."_ he sent and go into the shower.

Sune strolled into the kitchen about twenty minutes before he and Ro were due to leave. He wore a black button down shirt open with a black tank under tucked into black pants a black belt and some good shiny black shoes. He had his hair black for the occasion keeping it toned down for Roman. He smiled.

"Wow..." Celes swallowed hard taking him in.

"Yeah." he said smugly.

Lee gave a low whistled, "Sharp, Sune. Looking really sharp."

"Got to for my lady." he winked. "I think I may have her dancing until she drops." he chuckled.

Celes smiled. "She will love it." she giggled. "I wish I could go dancing that would be fun." she kicking her legs and held her belly.

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "John will dance with you, maybe once you are done baking you, John, and Ro can do a double date. Sune, would you like that?"

Sune smiled and tugged on Celes' hair. "Sure, it'd be fun. Double dates are always fun with us." he winked.

Celes giggled. "That would be fun." she said and grinned. "I'd like that." she pushed Lee a little. "You are the best idea haver."

Lee laughed, "Got to think of things." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll go check on, Ro. I'm still nervous on what she slipped me."

"Oh… I nearly forgot." she said. "Roman is so bad." she giggled.

"I am not!" Roman said walking in.

Lee's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a short dress that had sequenced all in the front, think straps that held it in place, her whole back was exposed, and the skirt of it was fring and was mid thigh. The dress contorued to her body like a second skin.

Sune took her in and just stared at her. "You look… you look…" he couldn't form the words.

Celes smiled and slid off her stool. "You look fantastic, Baby Girl." she kissed her cheek. "Have fun." she said softly and played with the end of the skirt and then left the kitchen.

"Take it off." Lee told her. "You aren't going in that."

"Why not? I told Sune I felt like going dancing. I wanted to wear something sassy, to me its fring. You don't like it?" Roman looked down at her dress.

"No, I finally figured out where I seen that dress. You found it in our closet. _My_ side of the closet."

"I know, but it looks better on me. Why do you have these dresses on your side of the close anyways? Are you a dress collector that I didn't know about?" She teased.

Lee sputtered and grumbled under his breath.

Sune smiled and grabbed Roman's hand and pulled her close. "You may want to wear something a little more covering. I want people to look at you but not try to get with you." he whispered.

Roman laughed, "I told you I wanted to be sassy." She told him. "If you can't handle it," She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know what to tell ya."

Lee laughed, "Come on, Ro, I have another dress that is a little more covered. Celes… where did Celes go? Celes!"

Celes came back when he called. "Yes?" she asked, she held a sketch pad to her chest. "What? I'm sorry did I do that whole leaving without saying again?" she asked.

"Yes, you did. Come on, we are dressing Roman, properly. She is taking dresses out of my closet." Lee said.

Roman pointed to Lee but looked at Celes as to say, 'Did you hear him?'

Celes nodded and set her sketch pad down and took her hand and then looked at Lee as they walked with Roman. "Why do you have competition style dresses in your closet?" she asked him.

"Because I've been buying them for Ro. I've been wanting to compete with her, but she is always pregnant when it comes to that time of the year." he whispered back to her.

Celes smiled up at him. "Oh." she whispered and then gave a bigger smile. "The season starts in two months you know… if you wanted… I could use my connections and get you late enrollment." she offered.

He shook his head. "Its too late, I want to do this the right way. But thank you." He kissed her.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and sighed. "Okay so what were you thinking, you know Chocolate Bear collecting dresses makes you look very…" she giggled. "Well its convincing for that cover you had going in school." she teased.

Lee's mouth dropped open. "No… I just… no…" He sputtered.

Roman laughed, "Yes it is. And there are a lot of pretty bright colors that are finge, then there are elegant ones that are so pretty and long."

"Out of my closet! No touching!" Lee said and smacked her hand. "Go to your guys closet and pick something out. And give that dress back!"

Roman frowned and stuck out her lower lip. "I love this dress. I want to wear it. Its sassy and has fring, and pretty."

Celes smiled at Roman. "I have dancing dresses too. you know. Hello, dancer?" she said. "And they are just as pretty I promise." she looked at Lee and smiled a little. " _I'm sorry about the gay comment. The dresses are very pretty I even have a few."_ she sent him and rubbed Roman's arms.

" _Its okay, Cel. I wasn't offended. I knew sooner or later I would get caught and I knew what it would look like."_ Lee smiled.

Roman sighed and knew they were talking to each other. She walked into their room and went to the closet. It was like she had found a gold mind that Lee was hiding from her. She loved them. She loved all of them. She carefully took off the dress and placed it back on its hanger. She pulled on a robe and walked out the closet. "Okay, its off. Stinky butt monkey." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ro, really. But, I'll tell you about them later. i promise, but you can't wear these yet." Lee kissed her cheek.

Celes took her hand. "Come on, baby girl. I got something you'll look just as fantastic in." she said and tugged on her hand. "Is that okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just feel like I've made a fashion blunder now. I can't believe it. That dress looked killer on me!"

Celes nodded. "It really did." she said and led her to the closet and led her to a place in the closet she kept all her dancing dresses. "Pick whichever one you want, Baby Girl." she said standing behind her.

"These look just like the ones Lee had." She said as she looked them over. "What kind of dresses are these and why have I not seen them before?" She asked as she let her hand go over a few of them. They were just as flamboyant and pretty as the others. As a matter of fact a few of them were the exact same dresses Lee had.

Celes blushed a little. "They uh… they're competition dresses. I… I was thinking I'd enter this year but then this baby happened." she said blushing deeper. "And I got all rusty cause I haven't been you know dancing a whole lot. So, they just sit here, unused." she shrugged.

"Celes, I can't wear these. You were going to wear them. That wouldn't be right." She said looking at Celes. "Baby or no baby, you should be the first wear them and test them out."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she wiped them and laughed a little. "Excuse my hormones." she whispered and touched a dress. "It was a half baked idea. I don't even have a partner. Really you can wear one. Its fine and you will look fantastic."

Roman wrapped her arms around her. "You do have a partner. You always have a dance partner in me. All you have to do is ask." She told her. "Besides, I'm closer to your height than any of the guys." She lifted her chin and looked down at her. "Lee is my partner but I'm yours. Whenever you need anyone, I'm here for you. And I don't mean me as a girl, I mean me as Ramon."

Celes looked at her and really did start to cry. "Roman…" she whispered and hugged her tightly. "You are the best." she whispered. "I love you." she said and pulled back. "Pick a dress, Sune' is going to get impatient. Pick I'm fine, really Ill let you know." She said and then giggled at the idea of Roman competing against herself.

Roman nodded and looked at the dresses, then one really caught her eyes. She smiled as she walked over to it. It was pretty in an aquamarine color. It was competition dress but it didn't show a lot of skin like the first one. Lucky for her, she was wearing the perfect underwear to match it. She carefully took the dress off the hanger and slipped it on. It had sequence on the side so it made it sparkly. The fringe on the dress was up high on one thigh but it flowed low down to the other leg. Her back wasn't overly exposed, but it id have spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to fit the top of the dress. Celes was bigger on top then Roman. She giggled. "I so want boobs like yours." She told Celes.

Celes giggled and walked up and cupped her breasts and then shook her head. "Never, they are perfect the way they are." she whispered and kissed her neck. Then she led Roman out of the closet and smiled up at Lee. "There you go." she spun Roman expertly.

Roman giggled and looked up at Lee, "Better?"

Lee smiled, "Yes, very much better. Very pretty too." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry again."

She sighed, "Its fine, Celes explained that they were competition dresses. I may have to start ordering them for my girls. They are sexy and teases the senses. I love them."

Celes gave a little blush. "You arent the only one collecting them." she whispered and took Roman's hand to lead her back to Sune.

Lee smiled, "You know, I wasn't sure if I would like competing against you, but you know what? I think I would enjoy the competition." He winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh, you are going down baby. I've been dancing since I was three and I have the perfect partner." she winked right back.

"Bring it on babe." Lee told her. "I may have not been dancing that long, but Ro has, I just have the control and the discipline to win. And Ro is just as perfect as you."

"Ooh, the fire is heating up. I can't wait to see this!" Roman giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "Better?" She asked Sune.

It was Sune's mouth turn to drop open. "That… color." he whispered and walked over to her and swallowed. "You looked good eilier but… now… God, Roman." he said and ran a hand down the side of her body.

Roman shivered and smiled at him. "Well, I hope you are good at this dancing. I may dance _you_ tired tonight." She giggled and kissed him. "Okay, my lovely little, wife." She kissed Celes. "Thank you." She kissed Lee. "See you guys tomorrow. Celes, you may have to come and check on our fox, make sure his legs aren't sore from all the dancing." She giggled.

Sune gave a growl. "My legs will be fine." he said and picked Roman up and gave his cheshire grin and winked and popped out in front of a club. He was so stealthy that they slipped right into the crowd. Upon looking around you could tell they were not in London or even the UK, he had taken her to a club in Japan.

Roman smiled as she looked around, "Kidnapping is against the law, little fox." she giggled.

"Not when the victim is willing and of age." he said back taking her hand. "Come on, I know the guy spinning tonight." he said pulling her into the club. There was music playing at the moment was techno club music. "I'll get him to change it so we can dance more to the style of that amazing dress." he said throwing his voice so it was whispered in her ear. He led her to the booth and grinned at his brother. "Izumi!" he called over the music.

Izumi paused and gave Sune a double take and then his face split into a grin. "Dumb fox." he said.

"Stupid rat!" Sune said opening his arms and the two embraced. "Awe look at you." he said. "Still with the purple hair." he shook his head.

"My fans like it." Izumi called over the music.

"Well it suits you, play something a little more… for what my lady is wearing?" he asked nodding to Roman.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at Roman. "Your lady? Is this the one that saved you?" he asked and then stuck out his hand. "Hey! I'm Izumi, Kyo's twin."

Roman smiled at him. "Now that is new." She said as she shook his hand. "To think you had a _twin_. And is the rat? Oh, I'm telling John. He is going to flip his shit." she told Sune.

Sune chuckled. "He does everytime he learns more about my family. Zoom here is the best DJ in Japan, and he will spin anything we ask for." he said.

"Yeah, and drinks are on the house for you. Just tell them you're with Zoom, they'll take care of you." he winked and shook his head. "You have got to tell me everything."

"Maybe you could come to our home. I live in the U.K now." he said.

"Oh you've gone to the British side." Izumi teased.

"Ro is american." he said.

"Well excuse me." Izumi said and looked at Roman with a charming smile. "Roman huh? I bet you look great when you dance." he said with a wink.

"Hey, hey. No, shes mine." Sune said pushing his brother back a bit.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Izumi chuckled. "Go dance I'll change it up for you." he ran a finger over Roman's cheek. "I'll play something special for our Roman lady here." he winked.

"Izumi." Sune growled a warning.

"Don't worry, Sune." Roman smiled, "He just gave himself away. He already has someone special and is carrying his child as we speak." Roman as she read into his memories. She winked at Izumi and put on her own charm, which never failed her. Even Sune fell for it a few times while he was Nogitsune. "You want to see a real dance, just watch, and if you are as good as Sune says at the tables, I think about hiring you and pay you real money."

Izumi's eyebrows shot up. "You would poach me?" he asked seriously. "I could use it."

Sune looked at his brother and then Roman and then his brother. "Wait, wait, wait, Kira is pregnant?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, she's like… I want to say five months. Its a boy." he grinned. "And no sign of the curse yet." he said.

"None?" he asked.

"None." Izumi said and then looked back at Roman. "I'm totally going to play my best tonight, take her to dance Kyo!" he pushed his brother.

Roman smiled. "Come on, Sune. I told you wanted to dance. Show me what you got!" She giggled and started off for the dance floor. She had a feeling tonight was going to be good. She just needed to go out. Jim, her dj, was leaving for the states. It was why she had a meeting today at the club. Her lucky fox, may have just saved her a headache.

Sune chuckled and led her out of the booth and then Izumi changed the music and he led her to the center of the floor parting the people as they went and spun Roman once and started her in on a dance. She kept up and followed his cues well, but as she got used to it she started throwing in her own stuff and that's when the dancing became really good.

Roman had always been a very good dancer. Alan had made her take lessons around the same age Celes did. The only difference was she didn't do well with dancing when they wanted to over dominate her, or her partners were too strict and stuck to the routine. Roman enjoyed the feel of the music. She was Hawaiian, she had to feel the music and allow her body flow with it. So it took a strong dance partner to hold her and lead her. It was why she was so comfortable with Lee. He allowed her to do as she pleased. They were partners on the floor, but yet he was still in control and lead her around. She had been unsure about Sune. The only time she had danced with him was at the ball and even then she was so stuck on his presence that she didn't really dance with him. Now… Now she was comfortable. All those years of dancing as a child and dancing with Lee just came out naturally. Most of all, she enjoyed the way the fringe shook as she danced. They were two warriors in battle, showing each other their power. However, Sune, like always had the ability to strip down her powerful mask and show her as the woman she really was. Made her feel desired, and melt away the world around them.

For Sune dancing with Roman was something he could do everyday of his life. Watching her thrive and come to life as the music played. Watching her mind clear gave him peace that one thing could calm her raging and ever going mind. He treated her as if she were the only thing in the entire room worth being around. He pushed her, spun her, let her free style on her own while he followed her lead. They passed the flow back and forth and then together. Always they come together in the end and pressed close. People were cheering and most of the club was watching them but Sune didn't care. He had his Roman and they were out on a date. A real date with dancing and soon drinks and just being with one another. He craved her attention, and giving her a night at a club and letting her be the center of attention was what he wanted to do for her. He spun her into him and pressed his face into her neck and ran a hand up the side of her body. She felt right pressed against him at any angle, it could be her leg and he would shiver. He gave her a moan before he spun her back out and then the music slow and he pulled her close. "Drink?"

Roman nodded as she kept close to Sune. She smiled as she breathed heavily. She finally looked around and noticed the people around them. She smiled again. "Yes, please." she told Sune.

Sune smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. "Waters, Zoom said free drinks" he said knowing they'd charge for the water.

The bartender nodded and placed two glass bottles out for them.

Sune grinned and pressed the marbles down on both of them and then handed Roman her water. "You need to stay hydrated the nights not even half over." he winked. "I got me something up my sleeve for you."

"Oh, really?" She giggled. "Well, I look forward to it." She drank her water and sighed. "Just as long as you keep me having fun, I'll be happy."

Sune chuckled and finished his water and nodded up to his brother bopping with the dubstep song he'd put on when he noticed them go off the floor. "So, Zoom pass your test?" he asked having picked her thoughts.

"I don't know yet." She said as she leaned against the bar and looked out onto the crowd. "I'll know by the end of the night." She smiled as she watched people dance.

Sune smiled and watched her. "You really like this, huh?" he asked. "You light up when you dance I love it. I don't think there is a person in the world who could look as good as you do when they dance."

Roman smiled. "You haven't seen Celes dance. It's more if her thing. I usually save this part for Lee when we are alone or on a date. Now its for you too. Harry is still new with dancing thing. Celes sometimes gets frustrated because he misses the beat. But if it feels right to him I allow him to do as he pleases. Dancing should be fun. I'm sometimes hard on the girls but in the end when they see the final product their eyes just light up with pride for themselves." She shrugged. She enjoyed that look the most, either from her daughters or from her girls at the club. Its why before practice she allow the girls free time to express themselves and also after practice. She liked when they have fun.

Sune nodded. "Well I find I like watching you dance. And it is fun." he said. "Besides it seems like Celes isnt really dancing these days even before she was pregnant." he noted and stepped closer to Roman and smiled taking her hand.

"Yeah, I know. And that worries me." She gave a little frown as she thought about it then shook her head. She smiled at Sune. "Come on, foxy man. Lets have some fun and party. Structured dance or not, lets just dance." She giggled as she kissed him and pulled him onto the busy floor and started dancing.

The two danced late intot he night and enjoyed every minute of it. By the end of the night he picked up Roman and brought her up to his brother. "Decision has been reached." he said and set her down in the booth.

Roman smiled, "I like your stuff. My DJ is leaving soon, give me a call in a couple of days." She gave him her black business card with purple writing. "I'll have to let my partner know and you will have to play for him. But in my eyes you are hiered. Once you are mine I take care of mine. Money will not be an issue any more."

Izumi grinned, "is she for real?" he asked.

Sune nodded. "I find myself asking the same question all the time. Congrats damn rat. I'm taking her home now." He hugged his brother. "Give Kira my love." He said and then pulled away and picked up Roman and popped them home to a quiet house. He walked them in. "So what now little goddess?"

"Well, now I am going to take a shower. I'm hot so I need to cool down." She smiled at Sune and kissed him.

Sune moaned a little against her lips. "Is this shower exclusively for you? Because… a shower sounds great." he said and kissed her neck. "All that water running over our bodies. Yes that sounds good." he shivered as he walked them in the direction of the other side of the house.

She giggled, "is this a shower or is this you touching me?" She giggled again. "Or are you just going to watch me clean myself." She kissed him again. "The others enjoy watching me shower sometimes too."

Sune laughed and carried her into their room and into the bathroom. "Ro, I am not the others. I like doing all of it." he growled into her neck and moaned. He set her down and started the water and then turned to her and started to peel the dress off of her moaning low the whole time.

Roman chuckled. "You sound like you are really enjoying this." She kicked off her heels and looked up at Sune. "Geez, you are tall." She giggled as her dress finally pooled down at her feet. She tested the water and then peeled off her thong. She stepped under the water and gave a moan herself. She lifted her face up to the water and allowed it to run down her body. She turned and looked at Sune as the licorice wore off and her hair grew to its long length.

Sune watched and moaned and with magical his clothes were gone and he joined her and ran his hand up the sides of her body as the water started to cover them. He shivered and turned her and kissed her with a moan. "You taste good." He whispered and lifted her against him.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I?" She asked as she kissed him a few more times. She wrapped her legs around. "I like how you taste too. I even like the way you feel pressed against me too." She kissed down his neck and moaned.

Sune smiled and lifted her a little and slid into her. "You like how this feel then too?" He asked as he pushed her against the wall of the shower and moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She gasped out a moan as she leaned her head back. "I... I do..." she rolled her hips and then looked down at him. She kissed him and moaned as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and rubbed against his tongue.

Sune moaned and started to thrust into her. He let the water make his hands slide all over her body and moaned agaisnt her lips. "God you feel good." He moaned and thrust harder. He kissed her up the side of her face and tugged on her ear and moaned again.

Roman shivered as she tried to roll her hips as much as she could. It was so odd, she knew Sune had a thing for her ears. When he nuzzled her neck, nipped her ear, or even sucked on her earlobe it caused chills of excitement to run down her spine. She gave a little squeal as she held him tighter and allowed him to touch her at his will. God, she enjoyed their time. They could stay in bed all day and he always found a way to touch her. She moaned louder. "Su... Su...ne..."

Sune moaned and nodded. He held her tightly enjoying how she clung to him. He wanted to just drown in her. He loved her so much she made his life better. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as his body and soul opened to her. "God I love you." He whispered and kissed her again.

She moaned against his lips and opened to him. She always seemed to feel as if she fit just right into him when he opened to her. she pressed her face into his neck and made little moans that mixed with squeals. She wrapped her magic around him and pressed her soul into him, trying to snuggle as close to him as she could get. Her body shivered and tightened. "Sune..." she moaned against his neck. "God, I... I love you... I love you so much."

Sune moaned as he felt her and knew it to be true. She saved him and kept him confident and happy and he loved her so much for it. He felt their release coming and then wrapping his magic tightly around her he kept looking into her eyes. "I… I want to be together forever." he whispered as their bodies found a release of epic portions. He moaned and held her tightly as they both rode out the orgasm they had created together. He wanted to give her children, he wanted to give her everything.

Roman held onto Sune and moaned. Her eyes grew heavy as her body started to relax. She leaned her head on his shoulder and curled her finger into his hair. "My forever fox." She whispered. "You should change your hair white." She giggled and just drifted to sleep.

Sune smiled and turned off the water, he used magic to dry them and then got them into bed and curled up on top of Roman and snuggled in her arms and fell asleep, turning his hair white for her.

A few more weeks passed by with little issue, things were good. Everyone was happy in one way or another. Celes grew with her baby and even had landed on a short list of names for her. She woke early on the first day of their Valentines weeks. She had vowed to cook breakfast at least every morning. She wasn't entirely sure who her first day was going to be with she hadn't really chosen and no one had said anything to her. Ultimately they ended up landing on a day for each girl to spend with each girl. It was a lot of days but it was fair. She got up out of the bed and looked down at Harry and smiled and went over and showered and then to the closet of awesome wrapped in a towel. She pulled out day ones outfit and bit into a piece of liquorice and her long flaming locks fell into its natural way with one change, her hair was bubblegum pink. She giggled and looked in the mirror and then pulled on the white sparkly maternity tank top and the little black pull over. She then added a pair of dark jeans and slid on a pair of white vans. She giggled and clapped as she used her magic, which was limited but there, to add little pink hearts to her top and then skipped from the room pulling her hair in front of her. She went into the kitchen, she knew Lee wouldn't like that she was alone in it but she wanted to do this. She started the process of making breakfast getting out the waffle iron shaped in harts and as they cooked she sliced strawberries and hummed 'I see the Light' and waited for people to start coming down.

Lee stood outside the kitchen, listening to Celes cook and hum. He knew she wanted to cook for everyone but he didn't want to step in and take over. He was very... cautious of her. He watched her and wanted to do things for her. There were days he made her sit while he did whatever she was trying to do. At one point Luke laughed at him and told him he was acting like Andrew with Zoe. He tried to back down, but the more she became independent the more he wanted to do things and keep her close by. He sighed as he paced outside the kitchen, debating if he should walk in or not.

Celes smelled the waffles start to burn and turned suddenly, unused to the pretty waffle iron she'd picked up she walked over and opened it and found her dough charred. She gave a little growl and worked them off the iron and frowned at it. She had the urge to throw it across the room but then just came up with a new plan. She unplugged it and picked it up and turned to throw it away and stopped when she finally felt Lee outside the kitchen. She smiled a little and walked up to the door and poked her head out and with one hand pulled him in and looked up at him. "Do your waffle magic, I can't make the stupid heart shaped waffle iron work." she pouted holding it out to him. She knew he wanted to do things for her, while she found independence with the babies personality she also found she didn't mind when he wanted to do things for her. "Please." she batted her eyes at him trying to get him to stop staring at her like a fish.

Lee smiled and kissed her. "Of course." He quickly washed the iron and dried it, then he plugged it in and added the waffle batter. He walked over to her and kissed her again. "Good morning, love."

Celes giggled and smiled. "Good Morning." she said and blushed. "So what do we think?" she held up the end of her pink hair. "Too much?" she asked. She was rather proud of her Valentine's themed hair.

He smiled, "I think it looks cute. It looks very cute." He looked her over, "Your outfit is cut as well. So, what do we have going on here for breakfast."

"I think like a buffet. Little of everything. I can make heart shaped pancakes too." she giggled. "Eggs to order, bacon, sausage… um oh potatoes!" she giggled. "Jams, jellys, syrup… yummy yummy food." she moaned as her stomach growled and she looked down at her baby bump and giggled. "And I think I may need to eat sooner than later." she said and went back to making her special pancake batter. It made them lighter, less heavy, almost like a crape. She giggled and pushed her hair behind her and started to hum 'I see the light' again.

Lee smiled as he checked the waffles and then pulled out the meats she had listed and started to cook those, he took out potatoes and started to peel them as he checked the waffles and finally got a more specific timing on them. Soon he was in full swing cooking. "I take it, we will be using the formal dining room for this." He asked.

"Yes we will, I put the bar table out so we can go through it and then sit." she giggled and looked at him. "I have a surprise for everyone today too. I'm very excited about it and I hope it makes the day better." she blushed and then went to the stove and set up the griddle and the pattern for her heart shaped pancakes and started them. She and Lee always cooked well together. She giggled and looked at Lee. "Hey, can we decorate it for the week too? I'm so in a love mood. I want to get little wings and a little bow and arrow and be a cupid!" she giggled.

Lee laughed, "This is the Celes I know. Yes we can decorate the room anyway you would like." He kissed her again. "So what is this surprise you have for us?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well… its a surprise… but I suppose I could tell you." she giggled. "So, Em and I have narrowed down the list of names one for each person in the house basically. So everyone at breakfast this morning gets to help pick her name. Her middle name is Nymphadora for Tonks…" she blushed a little "But she needs a first name. I have a game for it so Sune and Roman should like it a lot. I just… feel like shes all of ours, she belongs to the family as much as she belongs to me… like… its just different with her and I feel like we need to include everyone in the choice. The kids at Hogwarts played and that's how we got the list we have now so they had a say too." she smiled and shrugged and blushed. "Get me some wings, Lee. I need them before family starts piling in." she went over and quickly got our her little box full of envelopes and set it out so she could give them out. Each envelope had a card with a name on it for the baby. The person who got that name had the choice to veto it or keep it in the mix then she would put the ones kept on a board she was setting up and they would play the name game with them until something they all agreed on came up.

Lee smiled as he summoned some wings for her. "Here you go. Your wings. I will finish here, you can do your thing." He said as he checked the potatoes, and added more batter to the waffle iron. He flipped her pancakes and went into full cooking mode.

 _"Mama! Mama the grate. Ooh, Mama the awesome great._ " Belle called out to her through the connection. _"Today is the pink and red day. I want to see the prettiness."_

Celes giggled and kissed Lee's cheek and then went to get Belle. She looked at her daughter and laughed. "Come on Little Baby Girl, lets get you all valentined out too." she said and picked her up and took her over to her vast closet and picked out a little pink and red tulle skirt, little white leggings, a pair of white ballet flats and a with sparkly tank top onsie and a little pull over. She hummed to Belle her song as she walked her over to the bathroom and bathed her and then got her dressed. She hummed and giggled as she did Belle's hair and then for fun got a little pair of wings to match her big ones and put them on her. "My little cupid." she giggled and carried Belle from her room and grinned when she saw Roman. "Look it, its Mummy little Baby Girl." she whispered to Belle pointing to Roman.

Roman hummed as she went to her closet. The girls had been running in and out of her room all morning. They even insisted on showering with her. Valentine's Day or the coming of it made people act weird sometimes. She quickly dressed in white leggings, and pulled on a white sweater, was told that they were going to celebrate valentines day separately, however she didn't know who she would be spending the day with. So until she did she was going to stay neutral. She sat at her vanity and looked in the mirror. She smiled as she turned and looked at Celes and Belle. "Are those my pretty ladies watching me? Look at you both. You girls looks so cute. A cupid and cheibem." She smiled at Celes and Belle. "Come here, so I can take a better look at my pretty girls."

Celes giggled with Belle and they walked over to Roman. She grinned. "So, who are you with today? Have the boys told you anything on that?" she asked and leaned down and kissed Roman and allowed Belle to leave a wet kiss on Roman's cheek.

Roman giggled as she kissed Belle. "No, I think they are keeping it secret. If I did I would dress in the color they like on me." She kissed Celes and then rubbed her baby belly. "I'm almost done with the room." She told her and took Belle from her and placed more kisses all over her face. She laughed when she giggled in delight. She looked up at Celes and smiled at her. "I have the perfect Valentine's Day gift for you." She lifted her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

Celes smiled at her and watched her. "Really? Well didn't we agree our day would come last so the boys could each have their day? And I wanted to be valentines day girl. Look at my hair!" she giggled and shivered a little.

"It is very cute. I love it." She kissed her knuckles again and smiled as she watched her shiver again. "Come on, little cub. Let's go wake up the daddies. I had most of the girls running in and out of here. Then they all decided they wanted to take a shower with mummy. I had a full shower of girls giggling." She said as she stood and kissed Celes. She laced her fingers with hers and walked out her room she shared with Lee. They were all at Hogsmead and had been there for a while.

Celes grinned and walked along with Roman, she went into her and Harry's room and he was already up. "Oh poo." she said and earned a laugh. Then her eyes brightened. "Lets go wake up John…. No wait actually I will. Wait here." she giggled and connected to Harry and summoned a little bow and arrow with a suction cup arrow on it and giggled and skipped out of the room to John's. She cracked open the door and found him sleeping on his stomach on his bed. She crept up to the bed and got onto it as quietly as possible and then straddle his body and pointed the little bow at his ass and let an arrow go to wake him up. She gave a shrill giggle when he growled and shot up. "You've been shot by cupid's arrow!" she declared as she looked down at him using the canopy part of his bed that was just a frame to stay standing.

John popped next to her and scooped her up, "Is that right?" He asked her. "So, cupid decided to shoot me in the ass, well she must have sent the little nimp that enjoys torturing me. He stuck me with a red picked fork, saying it was love day. The little brat had the wrong holiday, dressed as a little devil… then again, I think he did it on purpose."

Celes giggled and kicked her feet a little. "I wanted to wake you up and today, I am cupid and I am love!" she declared and looked up at him. "I'm always love though." she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yes, you are." he set her down, "Now, I know this is a one of your days. How does Mr. Cecil feel today?" He kissed her again. "Pretty, hair by the way."

Celes giggled and touched it. "Thank you and I don't know." She whispered. "The strong Druid magic makes him feel strange so he doesn't merge with me anymore." She whispered showing a little of her hurt about it.

"Hey, now." He lifted her chin. "Its okay. We all are here for you. He'll show up later. You know, I kind of picture him like Dionysus on Valentine's Day. This happy punch drunk god." He chuckled. "Kind of how you are now." he teased and kissed her with a little moan.

Celes moaned with him and stepped closer and laced her arms around his neck. "Well I think that would be fun." she whispered and smiled and looked at him as he lifted her. "Have you boys decided who gets what girl today?" she asked him. "I figured you'd start with one and then the best mates would switch off and then you and Sune would switch with Harry and Lee you know?" she asked hoping she made sense.

John chuckled. "We have decided. Harry and Lee are going to get you and Ro first. They figured that they would allow us to have you for Valentine's Day. Like, I get you on Valentine's Day, Sune gets Ro. Then The day after we switch. Then of course you and already called dibs for the last day to have Roman." He kissed her again.

Celes smiled and kissed him. "Okay." she whispered. "I have a game for us all today before we separate off with Lee and Harry then." she kissed him again and sighed and kissed him two more times.

He chuckled, "Nice wings, Pockets." He told her. Because he needed to he kissed her again. "Now, let me shower. And if you find that little emp keep him away." he told her, looking around for Bryce as he said he. He always had a way of popping up when he least expected it.

Celes giggled. "I will." she said and watched him disappear into the bathroom. She skipped out of his room and back downstairs. She walked up to Roman. "A little dragonfly told me that today and tomorrow are Harry and Lee days." she whispered to her.

"Oh!" Roman smiled as her minds started to turn. "So… who is today? Do you get Lee or Harry?"

Celes took a deep breath to reply and then frowned. "I don't know." she said and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, who gets who today?" she asked them.

Harry looked at Lee. "I've left it up to Buttercup." he said.

"Why me?" He asked as he looked over to Harry. "Oh, you suck." He looked over to Celes and Roman. "Uh, I get you today, Celes. Harry gets Ro. Then we switch tomorrows, since its the day before Valentine's." He nodded his head as he thought about it, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Yes, I like that originals and then the seconds." She giggled and went to her envelopes and gave one to harry and one to Lee. "My boys." She squealed.

Harry chuckled. "What's this?"

"You will see." She handed two to Roman. "One is for Little Baby Girl."

"Ooh, lets take a look on what is inside." Roman said as she went to open one of the envelope.

"Wait!" Celes said making her stop. "At breakfast. Its a game!" she said. "Youll like it promise."

Roman giggled, "Okay." She set the envelop down and then held Belle and bounced her on her lap. From upstairs there was a loud yell. Roman paused and looked everyone. "What was that?"

"Sound like John." Lee said.

"Here, hold Belle. I'll go chek." Roman popped up the stairs and went to knock on the door but saw Bryce run out the room dressed like a devil all in red. He gave a shrill giggle as he ran.

"You little shit!" John yelled as he came running out of his room holding a towle around his hips. "I'm going to get you for this!" He slipped a few times as he chased after him. "I'll get you! Flushing the toilet then stabbing me in the ass with your damn pitchfork! Your ass is mine!"

Bryce screamed and giggled as he ran down the stair and into the kitchen. He screamed again and ran to Harry, hiding behind him. "NO!"

"Whoa, whoa what happened little man, what did you do?" Harry asked turning to Bryce and picking him up.

He gave another squeal as he climbed higher upt to his shoulder and held tightly onto his head. When he saw John, he screamed and kicked his legs.

"You, mine!" John growled.

Roman walked into the kitchen laughing. "John, leave my baby alone."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You are mine! You little shit!" He went to grab for him.

Bryce screamed and hit his hand with his little pitch fork. "NO!"

"Bryce!" Harry said pulling his son off his shoulders.

Celes giggled. "I swear I didn't see him." she said taking John in clad in a towel still. "Uh, John, you're in a towel."

"I know I'm in a towel! The little monster came in and flushed the toilet! Then he stabbed me in the ass with his damn pitch fork! You! Mine, now!" he went to grab for Bryce again.

"NO!" Bryce screamed and hit his hand with the pitchfork again.

Roman tried to breath and stop laughing. "Oh… Oh, God… I can't breath."

Harry shook his head and pulled Bryces hand back with the pitchfork and went to grab it.

Celes just shook her head. "You are a horrible little boy to your Papa." she said to Bryce and giggled.

Bryce tried to pull his pitchfork from his father. "Mine! I have to de-fence myself!" he told him.

"I think you have to put this in time out for a little while. You can't hit people with it that's not what its for young man." Harry said handing it to Celes.

Celes smiled a little and put it up where Bryce couldn't get it, a place she could barely reach herself without a stool.

"But… but… mine! Mummy!" He ran to Roman.

"I'm sorry, my little monster. But I can't get it. You better run." she told him.

Bryce took off running with a little scream.

"Where did he get that costume anyways?" Lee asked.

Roman stiffened a little. "I… I think Georgie." She said and avoided eye contacted.

John looked at her. "You _gave_ him that damn pitchfork?" he asked and growled and took off after Bryce.

"Oh Roman." Celes giggled and hugged her. "You are such a pushover."

"I couldn't help it!" She defended. "We were in the store for some last minute things before I had to go to the club and he saw it. At first I said no, but it… it just went with the costume and I had to buy the whole thing for him."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I seriously don't know how to defend you." he said laughing.

Celes giggled. "He looked adorable." she said.

"Right!" Roman said. "When he put it on he was so adorable, I really couldn't say no then." She sighed. "I have to go help my baby."

"Just let it run its course. It'll all be fine once breakfast starts." Harry said and then reached over and poked Belle's belly.

Celes shook her head and giggled. "That's what you say." She winked at Harry.

Roman poked her lower lip out as she poked her head out the kitchen. She loved her babies. She just felt a little guilty when they got into trouble for something she bought them. "Yeah, I'm a pushover." She said as she sat down and sighed. "But he was really cute though. I love his little devil costume."

Celes nodded her agreement. "The cutest." She giggled.

Breakfast started and Celes distributed envelopes. Then she stood and started the process. "Okay open you develops, on the card there is a name. It's for the baby," she patted her belly. "If you think the name is good and goes with her middle name out it on the board." She said.

Ro frowned a little as she held Belle and opened their envelopes. "So... each of us got names?" She asked a little confused.

Celes smiled. "Yes and from these names we will pick her name I'm willing to bend on the middle name as well." She added.

"So mine says Stephanie but I don't like it!" Bree said.

"Then it's vetoed unless two other people want it." Celes said.

Everyone shook their heads and vetoed the name. Lana read her name and frowned. "Mine says Kaitlin." She shrugged. "I kind of like it."

Cello shook his head. "No, I don't like that. Its too... blah."

Roman smiled, "Its blah, Cello?"

"Yeah, it just don't sound right." Everyone chuckled. Soon everyone was reading their names.

The list Roman had voted to keep were Phaedra, Roisin, Shannon, Kyla, Neila, Nora, Morgan, and Sheelagh.

Along with those names were,Aeryn, Davina, voted in by Sune, Maryann, Trina, and Madison. Celes grinned around at them together. "Like..." She looked at the board. "Aeryn Morgan." She said with a grin. "Same rules two to vote it in."

"Veto." Lee said. "It don't sound right. However, I do like both names." He smiled. "But not together like that." He scooted closer to Celes. "What abou' Shannon Aeryn Diggory." He whispered in her ear as he used her Scottish bur. "It rolls off the tongue." He continued.

"Oy!" Lana said. "Daddy is cheating! He's whispering in mama's ear!"

"Hey! No cheating! What are you saying over there?" John asked.

Sune laughed. "He is saying names."

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled. "Aye, I like that." she whispered back and then looked at everyone. "He said Shannon Aeryn Diggory." she said.

Harry chuckled. "Still totally cheated." he said shaking his head.

"But…. I like that one." Bree protested.

"Yeah its actually sort of good." Amy said nodded and then nudged Matt.

"What, oh yeah, like that." he said looking up from his music book pausing his pencil.

"I like it too." Lana grumbled, not liking how daddy won.

Roman chuckled. "Well, it looks like Shannon Aeryn Diggory it is. Now to punish Lee."

"Wait, what? Why me?" Lee asked.

"You cheated!" Lana said as she shot to her feet.

"Its okay, Lana. On Valentine's Day he is going to allow the kids all the candy I give them." Roman smiled. "That way you learn. You cheat you pay."

Lee groaned. "Fine." He grumbled.

Celes giggled as all the kids gave cheers. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh Lee." she said and grinned resting her hands on her belly.

Harry chuckled. "You reap what you sow." he teased.

"Cheating does not get rewarded." Sune chuckled. "Unless you do it like I do." he winked.

Harry stood and chuckled and walked over to Roman and took Belle who protested and then handed her to John and kissed her head. "I get to spend the day with Mummy, relax, Ant." he said to her and then offered his hand to Roman. "Your Valentine's day with me awaits." he said

" _Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Unhand my mummy! Let me at him! Let me at him! You can't touch my mummy! I'll go all Nightmare Moon on you! You'll never sleep again!_ " Belle told him as she fussed in John's arms.

Roman giggled as she heard her daughter. She kissed her. "Its okay, little cub. He won't do anything."

" _Nightmare Moon. You hear me? Night. Mare. Moon. So going down._ " Belle gave Roman a wet kiss but gave Harry a grr face.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you little shit." he said to her lovingly and then took Roman's hand and led her out still hearing yells from Belle. "That daughter of yours is going to be the death of me." he said and pulled her up to his side and wrapped an arm over her shoulder lazily. "I got us a full day planned out, Ku'uipo." he said to her.

Roman smiled, "oh, yeah? Well, need to change. If guys told us who was going to be with who I would have dressed in your favorite color. Oh! Are we going to be outside or inside? Never mind, I'll just change my sweater."

Harry chuckled. "Yes we will be outside and it'll be a little cold where we are going but its going to mean something. Let me run and get a few things and you change that sweater to Lavender." he moaned a little and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled and popped to her room. She took off her sweater. She slipped off her leggings and then pulled on some black jeans. Then she pulled on a tank top and then her lavender sweater. She used the licorice to shorten her hair. She quickly braided it and then slipped her shoes on. Once she was done she popped back down to the first floor.

Harry smiled at her and hoisted the basket up. "Come on Ku'uipo." He said and then used magic to make one of her little red volcano flowers and handed it to her. "Let's go we got a lot of fun to do." He said and pulled her to him and popped them to a cherry tree field and grinned. "Look familiar?" He asked.

Roman laughed. "You got my hint!" She giggled. "I love the cherry trees. They are just... magical. They have like this magic and romance about them." She bounced on her toes as she giggled. She kissed his cheek. "This is great!"

Harry chuckled and led her to a spot and sat her down. "This is our grove, it's the one I found you in when you tried to run away. So it's special. And if you look there's a building with a door that leads to our home in China." He said pulling her into his lap.

Roman looked around and nodded. It was the spot. "At the time, I didn't know why I stopped. I could have kept going. But standing here just and looking at the tree, just... stopped me." She smiled to herself as she looked at it. There was power at the spot at the time. A power she was now very familiar with. Then the cherry blossoms just added beauty. It was as if they had bloomed for her to keep her there. They needed to be together. They all had to be together. She sighed as she leaned against Harry. She looked up at him with tears. "I... thank you, Harry." She sniffed. "I mean it. For everything you do for me, thank you. I love you. For everything you do for me and help me with, thank you. There is no way I can thank you enough."

Harry smoothed her hair back and kissed her and sighed. "You thank me all the time. Everything you do for me, everything you endure from me. I love you too." He kissed her again and pulled a jewelry box out of the basket that had a cherry blossom necklace in it. "And your shiney." He teased lightly.

She laughed and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." She lifted up her hair and allowed him to put it on her. She looked down at it and giggled as she touched it. She looked up at him and placed kissed down his neck. "I love my sparkly." She tucked her head under his chin and and kicked her feet a little. "Oh!" She waved a hand and a long box appeared. She opened it for him and gave a giggle as she blushed a little. "An enchanted Rose for you. The petals will fall but new ones will regrow. You can use the fallen petals as wishes you would like me to do." She shrugged. I wanted it to follow our Beauty and the Beast thing."

Harry smiled. "It's the perfect gift for a Beast like me." He said and kissed the top of her head. He looked out over the field and then ran his hands along her arms. "I also planned a picnic and thought we could play hide and seek." He chuckled. "I promise not to track you." He added

Roman laughed. "Oh, really?" She jumped up and dug into the basket. She pulled out a strawberry. "What are the rules?" She asked as she sucked on the strawberry. "I'm totally gonna drive you crazy. I'm gonna hide so well, you are going to have no choice but to track me." She looked around the field and started to think of some good hiding spots.

"When I call if I can't you come to me, and I get to see how much..." He ran a hand up her thigh. "I can get away with in public." He pressed his fingers to her core and watched her react. He kissed her and moaned and then pulled away licking strawberry juice off his lips from hers.

She moaned and went to nod but then she thought about it. "Wait! That sounds like cheating." She frowned. "So if you can't find me, you call out to me and I have to come to you? Then you get to see how much you can get away in public? That sound like you win when I'm the one that suppose to be winning!" She told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled. "Hey a guy can try." He laughed at her and placed their boxes into the basket. "Go on and hide." He said softly and growled.

She squealed and took off running. She popped to a tree then to another tree. She smiled as she turned into her snow leopard form and hid inside a bush that had pink and white cherry blossoms. She crouched low and went bone stiff as she listened and smelled for Harry. Yes, this was going to be fun.

Harry chuckled and got up, he cloaked their belongings in case and then took off. He resisted the urge to track her and started to pop around and then had a thought and turned into a leopard and his sense of smell enhanced and he could smell his lady leopard. He stalked towards her from behind light on his cat feet.

Roman become high on alert as she sensed a shift. She had heard Harry then all of a sudden it got quiet. She slowly crept out of her bush and then paused. She sniffed the air, trying to smell Harry. She gave a yowl and took off running but it was too late, Harry had pounced on her. She rolled with him and landed on her back. She leaned up and nipped one of his ears. She pulled on his ear and then started licking his neck and purring.

Harry gave a growl and then purred with her and leaned down and started to lick her as well. He sent her a moan in their connection and felt his beast become aroused. He growled and tugged on one of her ears. Something about the two of them like this was arousing and it was odd for them but so good. The first time they had, had witnesses. He paused and looked down at her with his green cat eyes asking her with them it was okay

Roman shiver within. Her leopard started to go into heat and she gave a loud purr. She licked him again and nuzzled his neck. She rolled onto her paws and rubbed against him, lifting her tail so that her caught her scent.

Harry shuddered and lifted himself up up onto her and found his beast taking over. They did what came natural and slid into her and gave a growling shudder of arousal. _"Why is this so hot?"_ He sent Roman as his beast led them through the animalistic sex.

Roman sent him moans as her cat gave a yeowl of pleasure. _"I... I don't know... but God, its just..."_ She felt her core contract as she was pushed closer to her orgasm. _"Maybe because, its so natural and wild. Like there are no rules."_ She shivered.

Harry growled. _"It's just wild."_ He sent and aloud their beasts to get their pleasure. His leopard growled and leaned down and nipped her ear and waited for her beast to finish.

Roman shivered with the feel of the orgasm that rocked her leopard. It amazed her on how good it felt to do this and it aroused her even more. _"You totally cheated..."_ she sent breathlessly. _"You caught me and still had your way. This game is rigged so that you win no matter what."_ She flicked her ear and purred.

Harry sent her a chuckle. _"You like it though."_ He nuzzled the back of her neck and they both turned human again and he lay on top of her, both naked. He moaned and kissed the back of her neck and then started down her back moaning a little each time he kissed a spot. He worked his way to her ass.

She giggled and rocked her ass. "Koa, you are molesting me. I don't know why you and Celes enjoy molesting me." She shivered and lifted her leg as she looked over her shoulder at him. She allowed her tattoo for him to appear and giggled again. She rested her head on her arms and enjoyed the cool grass tickling her stomach and nipples. She put up a heating shield to keep them warm. She squealed and jerked as she looked over her shoulder again. "I can't believe you just bit my ass!" She laughed.

Harry chuckled and then gave her a look. "You knew I would do it" he growled a little. He licked her tattoo and then licked up her spine and kissed the back of her neck and moaned and rested his body on hers and rubbed himself between her legs and moaned again.

She gasped out a moan as she raised her hips and rubbed her ass into him. Excitement filled her stomach and her nipples harden more. She rested her head on her arms. "God, you are so bad. What if someone walks up on us?" She asked. "We will be charged with indecent exposure." She gave another gasped as she raised her hips more.

Harry moaned and took advantage of the second time she lifted her hips and slid into her. "It'll be worth it." He moaned. "Although they are quite conservative..." He moaned and pumped into her. "Here." He kissed the back of her neck. "Maybe a cloak?" He asked moaning as he pumped into her more.

Roman moaned loudly as she nodded. She gasped out another moan as she started to lift her hips up to meet his pumping. "God… and you are wild… just… wild." she shivered as her fingers dug into the grass. More excitement shivered down her spine as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He had a way of just driving her wild and crazy. He made her forget to the point where she just enjoyed the pleasure he provided, it didn't matter if they were in their private room or in public. "God… You are going to get us…" She moaned again. "... into trouble!"

Harry moaned as he felt her juices leak out around him. He waved a hand to put the cloak around them and in one move seized her hips and pulled her up on all fours and sat back on his knees and started to really thrust hard into her. This was one of his favorite ways, exposed, wild, free. The smell of fresh air and the thrill of getting caught. He moaned and started to growl with each thrust he bent over and ran kisses along the small of her back and her ass nipping it again.

Roman rocked backed onto him and started to squeal. She felt her juices leak down her inner thighs. Her squeals quickly turned into screams as her surrounding just added to everything. She arched her back so that her ass was raised higher. She gasped and screamed again as he started to hit against her g-spot.

Harry's growls started to mingle with Romans screams and the whole situation drove his orgasm to start pushing at him. He growled against her ass and nipped it at his tattoo and pounded harder into her. He reached around her and rolled her hard little clit between his finger and thumb adding to her pleasure and causing her to tighten around him. He growled with each thrust causing the only sounds you could hear were theirs filling the field.

Roman shook and jerked as more of her juices leaked. She dug her fingers deeper into the grass as she screamed. Her body didn't know what to do any more. It rocked, jerked, and tried to get away from his fingers, but enjoyed the pleasure that coursed through her body. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her hard. Her body jerked and she screamed louder when her juices flooded out of her. She would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for Harry's tight grip on her hips.

Harry growled out his own orgasm and held onto Roman tightly as he thrust into her a few more times and then fell upon her and moaned and kissed the back of her neck. "God, woman." he moaned and shut his eyes. She didn't even do anything most times she just was and he had to touch her when he was with her or around her. It wasn't just to know she was there but because he just loved her so damn much. He felt the same about Celes and was the same way but less fierce. He liked to be soft with Roman though too. He moaned again and smiled. "I love you." he whispered.

She smiled and jerked. She bit her lower lip as tears prickled her eyes. She felt so emotional, she didn't know why. She sniffed a little as she turned her head to look at Harry. She kissed him. "I love you too." She told him. She sniffed as she looked over his face, "I love you too."

Harry gave her a little worried look. "Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked and reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asked, she didn't shift like this very often. "What happened?"

She gave a little smile. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me." She gave a little laugh. "Maybe Celes' hormones are rubbing off on me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

Harry smiled and slid off of her and wrapped his arms around her and popped them to the other cloak and blanket and pulled another over them and held her tightly to him. "Its okay, you and Celes tend to channel one another during pregnancy. Thats why its worse when you're both pregnant at the same time." he teased and kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "We aren't that bad." She leaned against him waved a hand. They were dressed again. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She gave a little sigh as she tried to pull in her emotions. She played with his shirt and smoothed it out. "Sune's brother Izumi called the other day. He would like the job of the DJ position at the club."

"Really, you think he'd be a good fit? I'd like to hear him spin. Maybe a trial night at the club?" he asked her rubbing her arms.

She smiled as she bunched up his shirt again and smoothed it out. "He's good. He's really good. I... you know, I think he would be a good fit. When Sune introduced me he was so... eccentric... a flirt and just fun. He has a girlfriend... er, or wife. Anyways, she's pregnant and they could use the money. I saw it in his memory."

Harry nodded. "Well then we should hire him. Hes one of Sune's good brothers, Harmon says." he sighed. "I still want to hear him, maybe you could have a party in his honor and he could spin it?" he asked.

She giggled. "Well, I have this idea for latin night. OH! I still want to do my Country night. Oh, never mind. Celes is pregnant. We can't do Country night. I want her to perform a number. So, we can do a latin night. I'll have to work with the girls on a couple of routines." She chuckled mischievously. "What should be my final number? Another strip tease?"

"Decidedly not, do a salsa number or something." he said. "Like with the girls and then you center stage." he chuckled. "Lee or Sune would do it with you. I could if you worked with me on it."

Harry laughed. "Anything to help my partner." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "Then technically Lee is really only dancing with you if I remember there were very few times the guys actually danced together... so to speak." he said with a wink.

She giggled, "That is true. But when you guys do dance together, man..." She sighed and fanned herself. "So hot!" she giggled again.

Harry chuckled. "We do our best." he said and laughed a little more. "I could Kahiko for you." he said and rubbed a hand over her hip and then sighed and shut his eyes. "I like doing that for you."

"Oh, my God!" She moaned. "You are an evil man when you do that. So evil! So, so, so evil!" She giggled and shivered at the memories of him doing so. "Evil man." She said again.

"You like it." he whispered and then kissed her. "Okay, so what else do you want to do? Im open and Im yours for the rest of the day and into the night." he growled and nipped her neck playfully.

She laughed and pulled away. "Down, wild man. Down!" she told him. "You know we haven't done in a long time? A desert food fight!" she sang. "Those are the best ever!"

"Oh! Well then, we should probably go to our home for said dessert food fight. And never speak of this to Lee." he chuckled and sat up with her and then stood them both up.

She squealed as she helped collect things and then jumped on his back. "To our home for a mess to rival all messes!" she told him and then laughed.

Meanwhile back at home, Lee smiled at Celes. "Well, I won the naming game what do I get?" he asked Celes.

Celes looked at him and gave him a smile. "What do you want?" she asked him softly. "You are very good at the name game... I was just going to give some kind of sweet but you won so you can have whatever you want."

"Humm, lets see, what do I want." He thought about it and tried to think of something Celes didn't do for him anymore or something hard. "I... I actually don't know. I'll think of something." He smiled. "You ready to go?" He asked her as he waved a hand and her flower appeared for her.

Celes grinned and took the flower and stood. She took off her wings and laid them on the table and took Lee's hand. "Lead on Chocolate Bear." she said and giggled a little.

He laced his fingers with hers and then popped them to New Mexico. He smiled as he walked them to the base of the mountain and smiled down at her. "I hope this works this time." He told her. "I mean I had trouble last time, but hopefully you won't." He kissed her cheek. Then walked them to the tram. "Ready?" he asked her. "I'll be here the whole time, so just hand onto me, okay? You did well, when we rode the London Eye. So, this should be simple, okay?"

Celes gave a nervious smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle and shut her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I will be okay." she said and opened her eyes again. "I should be fine on top, with our without my spirits, Ive never had an issue." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Okay." He kissed the top of her head and they stepped inside the tram. He held her as she held him tightly. "This isn't so bad." He told her. "I think, London's Eye is way taller." he said, trying to make her feel better and relaxed.

Celes opened her eyes again and looked out but not down. It wasnt so bad when she looked out. She had done that on the Eye and avoided looking at the ground from the high height. She relaxed a little and looked up at Lee. "Not so bad." she said with a little smile.

"See, I told you." He kissed her and smiled. "I had been wanting to make this up for you since the first time we came here. Now, I can." He kissed her forehead. "Hey, maybe you can draw the city."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be fun!" she said. "Yes, I think I shall do that." she sighed and smiled bigger. "Im really happy we are up here, I really wanted to share it with you last time."

"I know you did. I saw how upset you were when we couldn't stay." He brushed some of her red hair from her face. "So, now, its my turn to make it up with you." Once they got to the top he held her hand and they walked to the spot she had taken them the first time. This time it was a lot easier to get there and he was really happy he could make this up to her. When they got to the spot there was a blanket with a picnic basket, flowers, a sketch pad, and a big box with a bow on top of it. Inside was all the things she would need to draw. He wasn't going to tell her it was another Roman creation. The Art box of Awesome. He smiled down at her and waved a hand so they were shielded and wouldn't be disturbed. He had also brought Roman here to cast a warming shield so they wouldn't be cold. "I believe that is yours." he told her. It wasn't the only gift he was giving her, but he wanted her to have that one first.

Celes opened the box and her eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him as she touched a charcoal pencil. "Lee..." she whispered and looked up at him. "I... this is beautiful. I feel so bad sometimes when I want to draw or paint because its totally Ro's thing... but this baby... she's so creative in that way." she smiled. "Thank you."

"Its, okay, Celes. She understands that its the baby. She said its one of the things she is looking forward to doing with Shannon. She wants to be able to teach her what she knows. She is actually excited about it." Lee smiled as he sat on the blanket. "So, that is for Shannon when you give birth. Roman will put in her Art room for her to use as well. This is for you." He pulled out a ring box. "When I think of you I think of whimsical, so when I saw this, I knew it was for you." He opened the box and showed her the ring that was in a shape of a flower. The petals were opal outlined in diamonds, the stem that would wrap around her finger was lined with emeralds, and in the center of the flower was a ruby. "This is not your engagement ring. And, no I have not forgotten about it. I just haven't given it to you." He smiled.

Celes giggled and looked at the ring. "Its pretty, Lee. Really pretty. I like it." she looked up at him. "You know, actually, I don't worry about that so much. I know when you are ready to you'll give me one." she leaned up and kissed him. "I've learned to trust in that. That you will always do for me and make me happy. I didnt get that when we were younger, or even a few months ago because I spent too much time obsessing about losing you. But I wont, you love me and youre here to stay." she blushed and kissed him again. "I do wonder how you will give it to me sometimes but I don't worry about not getting one." she giggled.

"Good, and you can keep wondering about that." He told her. He kissed her and gave her another one of her flowers. "Now," he pulled the picnic basket to him and pulled her onto his lap. "What would my sandwich craving, wife to be like to eat?" he teased.

Celes giggled. "Chicken, with bacon and ranch and avocados." she moaned. "And spinach. With potato chips and juice." she giggled and snuggled into his lap feeling glowie. She liked when Lee called her his wife to be. She knew he did it to remind her and she liked that reminder.

"Okay." he pulled out her sandwich and the bag of potato chips. Then he pulled out her juice. He pulled out his own food and started to eat. He leaned his head on her shoulder and watched the city below. "Its really quiet up here too. I think we will have to have dinner up here as well. Candlelight, and city lights, that would be nice."

Celes nodded. "That would be romantic. I like that idea." she whispered. She liked the quiet and its why she liked this place and the other they went to. Quiet was good for them. They teased and played and it was fun. She ate her sandwich and sighed. "When I'm not pregnant we can come back. If you can do it we can hike some of the trails around here too. I love it up here, I always feel close to Hi'iaka when I'm around this much nature." she giggled.

"Yes, we should do that. I will be just fine now that Alemana is with me." He kissed her cheek and gave a playful growl against her neck. He chuckled when she squealed and tried to hide her neck from him. He ate his sandwich and looked around. "Have you came across any animals in this area?"

"The cougars come when I'm here alone, gray foxes, owls the wee ones not like Pig uh... Burrowing owls. Lots of birds." she smiled. "I like to change sometimes and have a flight with them. The other Hawks are unsure of me." she giggled and reached up and kissed his chin

Lee chuckled, "I think a lot of things are unsure about you. But its okay, cause once they finally get a perspective, they love you." He kissed the top of her head and poked her side.

"Oh!" she squealed. "Is that how it works then, have to get to know before you can know how I am? Am I that guarded when you meet me?" she gave a dramatic half faint. "Oh what has the world come to when you think the girl who is an open book is hard to read." she peaked an eye open and giggled at him.

Lee laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "No, you aren't guarded. You can be too open and forward. It catches people off guard." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her. "I love you, so its okay." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and just enjoyed holding her. It felt nice and... intimate. "And now that you know I'm here forever, it just feels right."

Celes smiled. "Like you don't have to tiptoe around the things you says to me?" she said. "Im glad its better, we get better as we go along you and me." she whispered and looked down at his arms and ran her fingers over them and shut her eyes again content to just be with him. "Oh, I got you something." she said and pulled a long box from her bag shed brought along. The box contained the other chain to the one Roman had taken from them. "And with that goes an idea to get the partner chain back and the necklace." she said beaming up at him.

He smiled, "We will have to double team her for it, I suspect... or talk Sune into helping us out." He laughed. "Thank you, its beautiful as ever." He leaned down and kissed her. "Very beautiful."

Celes blushed. "Well usually I can get her to do... just about anything with my tongue." she giggled and blushed deeper. She turned in his lap and faced him and ran her fingers over his neck. "You know Im pretty awesome with my tongue." she giggled still blushing.

"Oh? Well, I'm told so am I." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm very good with my tongue. Very, very good."

"Yes very..." She gave a tiny shiver. "We are amazing." She whispered and kissed him. "I think we could do it without Sune if we just pull out our tricks we use on Ro." She said and kissed him again giving a tiny moan.

He gave her a moan as he kissed her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to get a little taste of her. "Mmm, I think you are right." He told her. "I think you are very much right."

Celes gave a tiny whimper and moaned. "I think... I..." He body started to heat. "I... God that tongue." She moaned and ran her hands over his arms and pressed closer to him.

Lee chuckled. "I thought you were going to draw the city." He told her and kissed her again. He wanted her, but he wasn't going to have her on the hard ground. He was going to have her at their flat, where she would be comfortable. "Did you change your mind?"

Celes giggled and kissed him again. "Okay, okay drawing the city." She sat back and grabbed the things she would need the. Placed herself between Lee's legs and started. She backed up and leaned her back against his chest and sighed. "Hey, I have a question, why did you stop talking about your restaurant?" She asked as she started with the skyline from the other side of the city.

Lee played with her hair. "I don't want one." He told her. I mean, enjoy cooking, but I enjoy teaching more so. I would like a restaurant... well, more like a cafe, and I want to do it on my own. Just some small where people can come and get food." He shrugged, "I want to do it on my own time and on my own dime, but I'm also selfish too. I don't want to allow anyone else to taste the skills that I picked up and learned. To be honest, I cook for Roman. She taught me this skill, and with it I enjoy making her food. I enjoy cooking for you but everything to you is 'yummy'." He teased and poked her sides. "But to Roman... she speaks a language that only I seem to understand. To you guys they are sex noises, but to me they are her highest praise. I actually love to hear her moan. And I am able to tell by the sound of her moans what she likes most, finds interesting, or what is good but could use some work." He chuckled to himself.

Celes smiled a little to herself, what he didn't know is that was how she felt when they moaned about her baking. She had learned it on her own though. No one taught her to bake. She nodded. "Well you do it when you're ready. And for the record everything is yummy is my version of moans... Which I also do and appreciate greatly when they are done for me. She continued to draw. "I think that you will do good no matter what, restaurant, cafe, cooking for your family. And you have a good student in Nick. He talks of owning a restaurant one day. You did that, you know?"

Lee smiled. "He is a good kid." He continued to play with Celes' hair. "I told him its important to listen to the ones he cooks for... and kids will be his toughest and sometimes your worst critics." He chuckled and placed a flower in her hair.

"Mmm, kids can be picky and tough to please. He should get it." She paused and looked out over the city. "I took up baking for Roman you know?" She laughed. "I'd like to pass it on someday too." She sighed and went back to her drawing and started to hum. 'I see the light'.

"Did you?" He asked. "It became a therapy thing for you, though. And your backing is very good. I enjoy your sweets. I may take one bite, but they are really good. And Ro loves when you bake. She is a food lover." He chuckled.

"It was, when I thought she was dead I did it to stave off the madness. It didn't work." She laughed. "But it helped some days. I learned every recipe I could find, avoided pumpkin like the plague." She laughed again. "It's good though, through her I found a talent." She smiled and hummed some more of the song as she continued her sketch. Soon she was shading and nearly finished.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We owe her a lot." He gave a content sigh as he rubbed her baby belly and pressed his cheek to the top of her hair. "Makes me wonder where we would be without her. Like what if she went to the American wizard school. Do you think we would have found her?"

Celes sighed. "John would have, and Harry maybe. Our school would have been so different. I mean... I don't know. Id like to think now we'd always find each other we belong together, Lee." She whispered. "School would have been the oddest from this perspective... I mean really odd." She giggled and leaned against more. "I'm glad we have her I don't like to think about of if we didn't or when we didn't." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Let us see what you have here." He held up her drawing and gave a low whistle. "That's nice. That's really nice. I shall keep this one, if that is alright with you."

Celes blushed and nodded. "That's alright." she said and looked up at him. "Shannon is going to be so loved, isn't she?" she whispered. "I've been worried she won't be but… she will." she said rubbed her belly and smiled a little. "I'm really happy." she giggled. "Really, really happy."

Lee smiled, "You are so silly. You had that same worry when you were pregnant with Zoe. You don't have to think about that. All of our kids are loved. It don't matter what happens." he kissed her neck. "Don't ever worry about that, okay? All of our kids will _alway_ be loved. Always!"

Celes smiled and nodded. "Good." she whispered and then looked back up at him. "So what are we doing now, Mr. Jordan?" she asked him.

"We are going back to our flat for the rest of the night. Would you like that?" He asked as he stood up and helped her up. He waved a hand and their picnic set-up was sent back to their flat. He kissed her, "Ready?"

Celes grinned. "Oh yes, take me away Lee. We haven't been in our flat together in ages." She said stepping closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and popped them to their flat. He smiled as he held her a little longer. "Its my turn for a question. Why don't you dance any more?" He asked.

Celes looked up at Lee and bit her lip. "Uh, well..." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I couldn't really tell you why exactly. I just... felt like I needed to for a while. I love to dance, I love everything about it. It is one of my passions after healing. I like to share it, with everyone even the ones who won't share it back." she giggled and pushed him a little. "But when I looked at what I had done... I had sort of taken that from Ro a little. So I stopped."

He continued to hold her and soft music started to play. He started to gently sway with her. "So, you are giving up your passions for her? Don't you think that is a bit extreme? I mean how happy are you really going to be if you continue on this path of not healing and not dancing?"

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "I didnt even realize I wasn't healing really, that has more to do with me being busy at home than stopping." she whispered and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I... dont want to give it up." she whispered more to herself than him. "I just feel like I don't have a choice. I'm punishing myself for what I did to her."

"Celes, Roman wouldn't want you to give up the things you love." He told her as he rubbed her back. I don't think she would be happy that you are giving up the things you love most for her. She may be a little flattered, but not happy."

Celes nodded. "I want her to be happy." she said and looked up at Lee. "I want her to always be happy. Every time something happens to us, somehow its because of her. And its not like she asks it to be, thats not what Im saying. So she should be happy in between." she said and sighed. "I can start again."

Lee cupped her face. "We all want her to be happy. Right now, she is happy. She really is." He allowed his markings of her to appear. "See, the wings are fluttering fast. They tickle the hell out of me. They have been doing that for... God, who knows how long. She is happy."

Celes smiled and wrinkled her nose and made hers appear. "So thats what that is. Oh I bet Harry and her are doing something fun." she giggled and then laughed. "I'm happy she's happy. Thats all I really want is happy lovers, happy family." she said and looked up at him. "Happy you."

He smiled, "I am happy. And to top it off, we have a Shannon coming. Its an Irish name but iy fits so well." He smiled and picked her up. "So, are you happy?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, I am very happy." she hugged him around the neck. "So, so happy." she said kissing his neck in between each word.

He chuckled and kissed her with a moan. "Good." He told her. He hoisted her up and took her to their room. He kissed her again and moaned. He wasn't in a rush, he just wanted to take his time with her. She seemed so soft and it made him want to take his time. "Still happy?" He asked as he slipped the flower from her hair and gave it to her.

Celes giggled and ran a finger over one of the petals. "Yes, still happy." she shivered a little and looked at him. "I love these flowers." she whispered. "I love you too." she ran her foot over his leg and smiled softly. She felt good, in their home. It was theirs and she'd missed seeing him in it. She reached up and touched his face tracing his nose.

He smiled as he scooted closer to her. He kissed her again and moaned again. He slid his hand down the side of her body to her hip. "Still in jeans." He teased her. He waved a hand and she was in a skirt. "Much better." He smiled as he inched the skirt up.

Celes gave a little moan and arched her body a little as it filled with excitement. She bit the inside of her mouth and felt goosbumps rise where his fingers touched the side of her leg. "I... I c-could have changed." she stuttered and her eyes shut as a shot of desire went through her body and down to her core causing it to give a throb.

"It's okay, I did it for you." He smiled and finally touched her hip. He rubbed his thumb over her skin. He kissed her and moaned again. He slowly kissed down to her neck and then he slipped his hand between her thighs and she stroked her core with his finger.

Celes gave a tiny gasp and moaned. "T-thank you." she whispered and let her legs spread a little for him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and shivered as she rolled her hips a little and felt a shudder and some of her juices leak. "L-lee..." she whispered body heating more.

"Yes?" He asked as he continued to stroke her. He dipped his finger inside her. He moaned as he slowly pumped his fingers inside of her. He moaned as he felt her juices and her core slowly tighten around him. "You still happy?"

"I-I... y-yes." she gasped as she started to pant. She rolled her hips a little more and then rolled back a bit. Her hands gripped his shirt and she shuddered again as her juices leaked out around his fingers and her core tightened more. "L-Lee... G-God..." she gasped and her eyes rolled shut and her hips pushed higher as her legs spread wider for him still.

He moaned as he started to pump a little faster into her. He enjoyed the way she lifted her hips. She wanted more but she was feeling good right now. He wanted to give her more too. He moaned against her neck and reached more into her and found her g-spot. He tickled his fingers against it and watched her react.

Celes gasped again and moaned louder and soon her moans were little whimpered pants. She looked at Lee when she turned her head and kissed him. She gasped as her hips jerked and she pushed them even higher as her core tightened. "L-Lee I'm..." She trailed off and squealed as her hips gave a jerk and her body let go of the orgasm he built for her. She pushed her hips up and held them as she rode out the orgasm the whole time gripping Lee's shirt.

Lee smiled as she finally laid back down. he waved his hand and their close disappeared. He kissed her again. "Still happy?" he smiled as he settled between her legs. "I know I am." He told her as he kissed her and slowly slipped into her core.

Celes moaned and arched into Lee as he filled her. "I... So... Happy." She gasped and ran her hand over his bare shoulders and up to his neck as her body shuddered and her core tightened right around him.

He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her again. He started to pump his hips and moaned as he kissed down her neck. He left hickies as he did and brought her knee up to his hips. "God…" he moaned as he kissed down to her collar bones and sucked on them. "Yes, yes, I'm happy." he told her as he kissed the tops of her breast.

Celes smiled and moaned and rolled back on her head and pressed her breasts out to him. She wanted to say she could tell, be a little coy but she knew that all she could do right now was just feel the way he was making her feel. Which was loved, wanted, desired, and most of all happy as hell. "I… God!" she gasped and attempted to roll her hips a little and shuddered again as her body responded to what he was doing. Her nipples perked and she could feel them lactating before Lee even got to them.

Lee looked down at her breath. "Oh, this is the first time this happened." He smiled and licked up her milk. He moaned as he tasted her and started to pump more into her. "God, taste so good!" he moaned as he left a few hickies on her breast and then switch to the other and licked up her milk there.

Celes arched more into him as her body tightened and covered with goosebumps. She shivered and started to give little squeals. She held onto his head and then pulled it up and kissed him on the lips and then licked them tasting her own milk. She moaned and smiled a little with a blush and rolled her hips a little. He was leading her through and to a fantastic place, a pure happy place. She wished she could share more of it with him and leaned up and kissed him again as she slid her hands down his back and to his ass pulling on it a little.

He moaned as he pumped harder into her. He kissed her and sucked on her tongue, rubbing against her tongue ring. He shivered as he started to pump faster into her. He kissed back down to her breast and then sucked on her nipple and then swirled his tongue around it. He kissed the valley between her breast and licked back up to her neck. he kissed it and sucked on it.

Celes' squeals were soon morphing into screams of pleasure. He was doing everything right. She held onto his ass tighter and turned her head from side to side as she started to lose it. He was driving her straight over a cliff, one that had something beautiful at the bottom. She screamed louder as her body tightened even more. She pulled his face up to hers again and kissed him. "I...love… you" she panted and screamed out a moan as she arched and her core tightened more and her juices just started to flow from her.

Lee moaned as he kissed her her. "God… yes… I love… you too…" He moaned and held her tightly and pumped faster into her. He moaned again as he held her knee tighter and pumped harder. He slid his hand down to her clit and rubbed it. He shivered again and moaned as he felt her juices.

Celes rolled back on her head and gave more screams and then suddenly her whole body just tightened, including her hands on his ass and her core around him. "Lee!" she screamed as her orgasm slammed into her hard, her hips jerked and her body just took flight into the orgasm.

Lee gave a loud roar as he own orgasm hit him. He pumped into her hard and stayed connected. He shivered and jerked. He panted as he leaned over her and kissed her then he panted again. "Good, God…"

Celes panted and gave a little moan and nodded. "Right…" she whispered and jerked again as her core tightened again. "I… God… that was…" she panted out unable to think of it. Whatever it was it was insane.

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes…" he rolled off her and pulled her to him. "Yes." He told her. he rolled onto his side and faced her. He pushed back her hair and kissed her. "Still happy?"

Celes gave a little laugh and nodded. "Still _very_ happy." she said and snuggled closer to him. "God, so happy. So happy I wish I could share it with you." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and showed her the markings of the forget-me-nots. "See the flower petals wiggling, like a breeze? Totally happy." he smiled.

Celes giggled and touched them. "I didn't know they did that." she giggled as she watched them. "That's… wow." she said. "Oh! So all of them can feel that just like we can all feel Roman's marks. Oh that is actually cool, how is it I know more about her magic than… well anyone except like her and I'm still learning things about it?"

"I actually think, its because there is more to her magic then we think. Her's is all emotional based, so of course there will be a lot to learn." He brushed more of her hair out of her face.

"Oh I could learn about her magic for years and never get bored. Its my magic too, even though its not super dominant right now. I'm so glad this hasn't taken my magic all the way." she said and then sighed a little. "I miss my spirits though, out of the lot of us I'm the only one merged completely with both." she whispered.

"Yeah, Ro was talking about trapping them in their tank." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "They need it, maybe then Cecil and Harmon will just beat the crap out of one another and then be buds afterwards." she giggled and looked at him. "I get it now, by the way, why that works." she giggled more. "Cecil has such a good heart hes just been a victim of bad circumstance."

Lee ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sure they will do fine. They will work everything out and finally understand each other. It took Alemana some time and they finally worked things out." he kissed her. "Your love spirit will be good. Ruth seems to like him… of course she also seems to be… to herself. But John's spirit seems like a loner. Leelane worries about him."

Celes smiled. "He's her little brother, of course she does. Jonas is fine, and according to Cecil carries a torch for Ruth but Ruth is afraid to give him the time of day for fear that he'll break her heart, and that she's unworthy of his love." she said and traced Lee's ear and ran a finger down to his neck and traced his jugular.

He smiled. "Maybe we should start hooking those two." He smiled bigger. "Match making. That sounds fun, yes?" He kissed her and moaned as he pulled her closer to him. He gave a yawn, "Good Valentine's Day?"

Celes smiled and snuggled into his arms. "Good Valentines Day." She yawned. "And I can do matchmaking, it's mine and Ros specialty." She sighed and shut her eyes. She gripped his arm around her and gave a tiny sigh of contentment. "I love you, my Lee." She whispered and her body grew heavy and she was instantly asleep.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, my little Celes." He sighed and held her close as he finally drifted to sleep.

The next day the girls spent the days with their husbands and then came the next day which started yet another day of uncertainty of who was going with whom, but Celes assumed first day she'd be with John and then Ro would be with Sune and then they'd switch. Celes hummed to herself as she pulled on the maternity blue top that had a giant silver heart with wings on it. She had kept with her theme and wore heats everyday and in the morning flited about in the wings Lee had give her. She pulled on her pants, or at least tried to and ended up falling onto her bed with a squeal. She gave a little huff when she realized they didn't fit. She sat up and pouted. She got up and held down the ends of her shirt and tiptoed through the house to the closet to find a dress and leggings. She sifted to them until she came to a baby doll dress that cut below her breasts and had a square neck line. She pulled it on and added hearts to it then pulled on leggings and smoothed out the fabric over her baby belly and grinned when she found it accented it well. She hummed leaving her hair down and natural and walked down to the kitchen to help with breakfast. She enjoyed helping and knew it made Lee feel better to help her with it too. She walked into the kitchen to already find everyone up. She gave a little smile. "Guess I slept in, huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"I blame Harry." Roman smiled.

"Hey! I did nothing, I was out before she was… man oh man can she wear a guy out." he said chuckling.

Celes blushed. "Stop." she whispered and pushed Harry's shoulder a little as she passed him. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Harry laughed finding it cute she got all bashful about it. He wouldn't admit it but he sometimes missed shy Celes. He kissed her cheek. "No, you're worse." he said.

Celes gave a little squeal when he smacked her ass. "You!" she gasped and giggled blushing to her roots.

Lee chuckled, "I know what you mean, I barely kept up with her." He teased as he winked at her.

Celes stuck her tongue out. "You're the one that put me in a skirt." she said and went over to him. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Hey! If you'll recall there was more energy in this house not _only_ because of Celes. Ro over there was… uh, pretty energized too." Harry teased.

"Hey!" Roman protested. " _You_ were the one that attacked _me._ I tell ya about some people. And everyone knows I'm the easiest to put to sleep." She said as she blushed at her admission.

Lee smiled, "Here, take out the waffles when this turns green." he told Celes.

Celes nodded and giggled. "Yes, all it takes is a little bit of tongue." she giggled harder when Roman got redder and then pulled waffles out when the light turned green.

"So not liked. None of you, I didn't do anything. I just sat here." Roman told them.

Lee smiled, "It's okay, Ro. We had fun, didn't we?" He asked and winked at her.

She couldn't help but giggle and blush. "Stop!" She told them all. "Oh, I am going to go get dressed. Evil people and their perversions."

Sune walked in and caught Roman. "Wait, before you leave John and I have to do something." he said setting her back on the stool she had been on. "John, in the kitchen." he called.

"Well of course they are, I told you they were." John said walking in.

"No, you said they _might_ be in the kitchen." Sune pointed out.

John gave a little growl. "Let's just do this." he said pushing Sune.

Sune chuckled as he stumbled to the side a bit and then righted himself and pulled out a coin. "We couldn't decide how to do this fairly…"

"So we decided to flip a coin. Heads its Roman and Sune, Celes and I, tales its the other way around." he shrugged.

"But you could rig it to how you want it." Harry pointed out.

"Nope, no magic." John said.

Sune gave his foxy grin. "Yeah, no magic." he said and flipped the coin before anyone could say anything to his comment. He flicked his wrist subtlety and it landed heads up. "Oh look at that, guess I get Roman today." he laughed.

"Oh, good, now I get to change." Roman smiled and kissed his cheek.

Lee shook his head. "You two are so silly, why didn't you just ask me?" He asked them. "The whole reason why Harry and I went first was so that you two could have valentines with them. I actually thought John and Celes and Sune and Ro were going to spend Valentine's _Day_ like that… looks like you are anyways."

Sune elbowed John. "See that Aloha thing don't always work." he muttered.

"Worked just fine, gave me my chill mode and still was in Lee's plan." John whispered back.

Celes giggled as she watched them and shook her head. "See, blue dress." she held up the dress and then stepped from behind the island so they could see.

John smiled, "And it looks very pretty on you." He told her.

"I swear they argue like brothers, too." Roman said shaking her head. "Sune, where are we going so I may dress appropriately."

Sune smiled at her. "Wear something warm, my little goddess." he said to her softly and planted a few kisses on her lips. "And something you can layer so you can remove clothes for when we are indoors."

The first thing she thought about was a Kimon for layers but decided against it. "Okay, I'll have to think about this. Make it hard." She pointed at Sune. "No magic in taking off the layers. That's Rule 1."

Sune chuckled. "You would freeze, promise you layer you know shirt, sweater, scarf jacket." he said. "You're going to love where we go today."

"Okay, I'm going to layer. Call me when breakfast is ready!" She called out and ran up to go get dress.

John smiled and shook his head. "You, my little wife, are dress perfectly." he kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and kissed him a few more times. "Even the part where my belly looks awesome in this little dress?" she asked him softly.

"You little tease, you know its perfect." He rubbed her belly and smiled down at her.

Celes smiled up at him. "I do." she giggled a little and kissed him again.

Bree ran in with a huge grin on her face holding up a heart shaped box. "Look Daddy! Lala got me a present!" she declared to him holding the box up for her father to see.

"Oh, did she? What did she put in the box?" He asked as he picked her up. "Show me."

Bree smiled big and opened the box to reveal an assortment of chocolates that looked homemade because they were a little sloppy. "Chocolates!" she squealed and grinned wide at Lana when she walked in.

"Did you tell her thank you?" Lee asked and kissed his daughter's cheek. He set her down.

"Oh!" Bree laughed and ran over to Lana and hugged her nearly knocking her over and then started to kiss her all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged her tighter. "I love you!"

Lana smiled and blushed a little as she wrapped her arms around Bree. "You're welcome. It was no big deal." She said. She was happy she loved them. She had nearly been in tears when they didn't come out as perfect as mama's. She was tempted to just throw them away and ask papa to take her to the store to buy her something instead.

"Oh I do, I love them they are perfect." Bree giggled and then stepped back and took a deep breath. "Papa helped me find these." she pulled out a long jewelery box. "He said as long as we promised to take care of them we could have them." she opened the box to reveal two necklaces, they were identical, they were white gold chains with an infinity charm at the end of each holding the two sides together. "He says this mean infinity and that's forever. And that's you and me." she whispered moving closer to Lana.

Lana smiled bigger. "I like that. I like that a lot. Me and you forever." She hugged Bree tightly and giggled. "Thank you."

"Yep!" she chirped back.

Celes gave a tiny smile as her eyes misted. They really were Roman and herself. She sniffed a little and walked over to them. "You want help putting them on?" she asked kneeling slowly next to them.

Bree pulled away a little and touched her mother's cheek. "Don't cry, Mama." she said.

"Oh little bean, these are happy tears." she said to Bree and poked her nose.

"Help us, please." Lana told Celes as she held out both necklaces.

Celes helped each girl put on their necklaces and then tried to get back up.

Harry walked over and helped Celes stand. "Come on, weepy."

"Oy!" she said and pulled away from him.

"Its okay, you are cute when you get like that." Lee smiled.

"They're getting too big." she whispered.

"They are, but we can't stop it." Harry said looking at the girls as they talked to each other and then they both ran from the room after Brax was mentioned.

"Its good they are growing up." Lee smiled. "Come and have a seat, what would you like to drink?" He asked her.

Celes nodded. "Juice." she said. "Um, of the guava variety." she giggled.

"Okay."

John smiled. "They are getting bigger." He frowned when Bryce walked in and gave him a mischievous smile. "What are you up to, you little brat?" He growled at him.

Bryce smiled at him and held up a box in the shape of a heart. "Yours." he told him.

John blinked down at him suspiciously. "Mine?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Yours." He smiled. "Open." he told him.

John was not sure about this he took the box and bounced it a little.

"Oh come on John, hes giving you a present." Harry teased lightly.

"Open!" Bryce screeched when he saw that John wasn't moving fast enough. "Open, open, open, OPEN!"

Lee chuckled, "He _really_ wants you to have this gift John. I think you better open. And remember, he was a girl, so he is sensitive. So be sensitive to his feelings. Ro may just become fierce lioness."

John gave a tiny whimper and opened the box slowly.

Bryce bounced on his toes then pushed his hand to open the box the rest of the way. It was a box of chocolates when his favorite poop chocolate sauce on top. It smelled like poop but it was actually chocolate. "See!" he grabbed one and ate it.

John gave a tiny smiled. "Its… uh… thanks Bryce." he said softly.

"You're welcome!" He smiled and licked his fingers as he walked out.

Lee made sure he was out of earshot and started laughing. "You got crap for candy. I don't know why he loves that stuff."

John groaned. "Because hes a pest." he growled.

Celes giggled. "Because he is Roman and Harry's child." she said.

"Hey!" Harry said.

Breakfast went on and more presents were exchanged and even owls from the kids in school showed up. Lark and Nick showed up with flowers for Roman and Celes. They were happy all around and then it was time for the days with their men to start. Celes stood humming as she filled a vase full of water at the kitchen sink to put her flowers from Nick and Lark in. She had a small smile on her face. She was happy, glowie happy Celes she was in full on love mode and just wanted to share it with everyone.

Roman got out the shower and started to dress. She put on her leggings, a tank top, some jeans, a turtleneck, and a sweater in Sune's favorite color on her. She dried her hair and then put it in a french braid. She quickly grabbed his gift then smiled as she ran up to her work room. She closed the door and looked at the tanks. "Cecil! Cecil, oh Cecil. Wherefore art thou Cecil." She giggled.

Cecil materialized in front of Roman and looked at her. "Yes, Ms. Roman?" he asked.

"I would have thought you would look more happier, this is your day after all." She teased. "Like punch drunk on love." she smiled.

Cecil offered her a smile and lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "When I was young I did enjoy this day greatly, but as I have gotten older I've noticed it's become an excuse for people who do not show love to one another all the time to only have to do it once a year. I know in this family this is not the case, but it can be in a lot of cases."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him. "Well, in this family, you are part of it, its okay to be punch drunk on love here." She went to her desk and took out a box. "Got you something anyways!" she sang and held it out to him.

Cecil smiled and took the box. "And what did my little protector get me?" he asked her.

"A protection lei!" She giggled. "Its just a simple lei for you. I figured you needed _something_." She giggled. "And the flowers smell pretty. Well, its actually candy. A candy necklace but either way, you can use it as a protection lei."

Cecil smiled and looked at it and back at her. "Come give me a kiss, Roman." he said holding his hand out. When she took it he pulled her close and kissed her deeply moaning. He ran his fingers over her hair causing little jeweled flowers to appear in it. He pulled away and pulled her braid to her front so she could see the two on the bottom that matched to two at the top of the braid. "These will allow you feel whomever has one in their hands. I know you already can but it will also dampen your other connections so its more whole. I've put some aside for my little host too. They won't interrupt the connection just give you a few minutes of that one person." he kissed her lightly again.

She smiled as she kissed him. "Kind of like how Sune does?" She asked as she looked down at the flowers and gently touched one of the jewels. She didn't want to say it outloud but it made her feel like a flower lady. One that can give her flowers to someone to use. She really like that.

Cecil nodded. "Pretty much exactly like Sune's power. I'm a bit of a scientist in my spare time. " he kissed her once more. "Now go, enjoy your day." he lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the tattoo, or the place it would be.

The act cause tears to enter her eyes. She hadn't thought about him doing that. Celes did it cause of the lost of their baby, but it was Cecil's baby that was also lost too. "Thank you, Cecile." She touched his cheek. "You hang in there, okay? You deserve love too. Everyone does." She kissed him again and then left her work room. She held Sune's gift and popped down to the kitchen. "I am showered and ready to go?" She walked over to Celes and kissed her cheek. "You are glowing." She whispered. "Like really glowing. Like in that movie Stardust."

Celes giggled and looked down at her arms. "Am I really?" she whispered.

"Yep!" Roman kissed her again. "Isn't she glowing?" she asked the others.

Lee nodded.

"I wasn't going to say anything, she reminded my of Yvaine from Stardust. I think its really pretty." John smiled.

Celes blushed and looked at him. "I'm really happy." she whispered. "Like really happy." she set the flowers down.

Harry smiled and watched Celes' glow. She didn't do it very often anymore, only when she was truly happy and completely content.

"It's pretty." John told her. "And you are happy, it good that you are happy. I'm happy that you are happy."

Roman kissed her cheek again. "Maybe you can share the love. Here," She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her body against hers and giggled. "See, all warm and happy, and gooey inside." She laughed as she saw Celes not only blush but glow more.

Celes giggled a little and looked down. "Thank you." she whispered and then gave Roman a timid kiss. She felt shy about it, she hadn't even noticed the glow.

"Just beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Why does she glow like that? I mean I've seen it before but its not often." Lee said.

"That is because she is our light. She provides light for us, and by her being happy, loved, and content, she glows." Roman said and poked Celes' nose. "I can hold you all day and coo at you and give you kisses, and make you squeal." Roman laughed and kissed her. "Mmm, the Ramon in me likes this."

"Hey, hey, hey!" John said. "You get your turn later."

Celes giggled and looked at Roman and pressed her forehead to hers. "Maybe for part of our day Ramon can play too." she whispered and kissed her with a tiny moan. She pulled away and walked over to John and pressed her body against his. "Need some light, husband of mine?" she asked and giggled again. "The last time I glowed… like actually glowed glowed was…" she trailed off and looked up at him "Well I don't know actually." she blushed. "But I can name a few times I probably did."

"Yule ball." Harry said before he thought about it. When everyone looked at him he gave a sheepish grin. "A lot happened that night, but I saw her, she glowed when she was with Roman."

Roman blushed as she remembered that night. How could she not remember that day. It was a day that started off with her on top of the world then she crashed and burned... but at the same time her relationship with Celes started to bloom.

Lee pulled Roman to him. "It's okay, Butterfly. I had fun that night." He whispered to her.

Celes gave a little smile and felt the sad and happy emotions on that subject. She sighed and leaned against John. "It was a mixed night, but we had a good go of it there for a while the next year." she said and smiled a little. "I probably glowed a lot that first half of fifth year." she giggled.

"I remember how you looked that year, every moment of it, after Christmas you just… went out for a while." Harry said.

Celes smiled. "Yeah, but its good now." she said and bounced on her toes holding the bottom of her baby belly. "Its… just… great!" she squealed and sighed as she started to feel warmer all over.

John chuckled. "And you look cute too." He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready, my little wife?" he asked her.

Celes nodded. "Yes!" she said excited. "Take me away, Little John!"

"Wait!" Roman said as she pulled out a box. "I want to give these to you guys. I saw this and I knew you both needed this." She handed John a little ring box. Inside were two rings that formed the TARDIS.

Celes stood on her toes and looked into the box. "What… are those… do they make a… oh my God!" she gasped. "Oh my God, oh my God. That's amazing."

John grinned. "I think that's what I'm feeling but… less squeals."

Roman smiled. "I was going to save it for your guys's anniversary but… I figured right now was a good time." She shrugged.

Celes sort of fell over herself a little and hugged Roman. "Thank you." she whispered, why a set of TARDIS rings for John and herself choked her up she didn't know why but she found herself clinging to Roman and squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears. "Thank you." she said again.

Roman held Celes and looked worriedly at the guys. She didn't mean to make her cry. She just saw the rings and got them for John and Celes. It just seemed to fit them. "You're welcome." She told her.

Lee smiled. "Looks like Bree and Lana from this morning, huh?" he whispered to Harry and John.

"Yep, pretty much dead on." Harry said back in a whisper.

John chuckled. "Well they get it directly from those two."

Celes sniffed and pulled back. "Happy tears." she kissed Roman. "Promise, see still glowing. I love you. Okay time to go." she said wiping her cheeks.

John smiled, "Come on, little wife. We will see you all later." He looked at Roman. "You and me tomorrow."

Roman nodded. "Got it. Have fun!" she waved.

John popped himself and Celes to their little home. "Remember this place?" he asked.

Celes gave a little squeal and jumped in place and then turned to John. "I love our house!" she said and jumped up hugging him around the neck. "Oh, I've wanted to come back here so much lately. How'd you know?"

John laughed and poked her forehead. "You told me at Comic-Con, remember?"

Celes gave a little gasp. "I did, oh pregnancy brain strikes again." she said dramatically.

He laughed and scooped her up. "Its okay." He walked her around to the back. "We shall have a little picnic, with that grilled chicken sandwich, radishes, pink lemonade, and whatever you want for dessert. I know its your craving for the twins but its still a good meal."

Celes smiled. "I like it." she whispered. "And sandwiches are my craving with Shannon so its good." she said and kissed his neck and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy to be home!" she said.

"Oh, good." He sat her at one of the patio chairs that was in the warm sun and where she was surrounded by all her beautiful flowers and her garden. "I shall bring out your meal."

Celes smiled and watched him walk into their house. She really was happy, and for him to bring her here. It seemed to be a theme, taking her to the place that is theirs. First with Lee and their flat, then Harry had whisked her to their flat the day before and now she was sitting at her and John's flat while he stood inside doing what he was taught, Hawaiian husbands do, cook. She hummed a little and sighed rubbing her belly and felt Shannon give a kick. "Well, he making the food." she said to her. Another kick happened. "It only goes so…"

" _Food!"_ demanded her small musical voice.

Celes laughed and rubbed her belly. "Soon my wee little Shan." she cooed at her belly in her Scottish accent.

John walked out with a tray and all the ingredients prepared and cut. "Okay, so this is the first sandwich I made you here." he told her. "Grilled chicken, mango, and avocado sandwich." He said as he grabbed the bread and started to smear the avocado on the bread. "Add some mangos, would you like onions?" he asked as he added the red bell peppers.

"Yes please." She looked up at him and felt even more glowie, he made her so happy just by being home. She reached out and touched his arm. "I love you." She said. "So, so much." She blushed a bit, but kept looking into his eyes she could so easily get lost in.

He smiled back at her. "And I love you too." He kissed the back of her hand. "Now let me finish, before Shannon throws a fit." He smiled as he added the onions, sliced the chicken breast and then cut it in half. "There you go, and ranch dip for your radishes as well."

Celes gave a little squeal and grinned as she started in with a vengeance. She loved sandwiches right now, and then John pulled out the radish slices. "Heaven." she whispered. She bounced in place and looked around the garden. "I need to come here and tend the garden when spring comes around."

"We can do that. I don't mind." He told her. "I know you would like the smell of it here. i know I would too!" he bit into his sandwich and sighed.

Celes grinned. "Yes, best part of gardening is the smell." she sighed. "And not just the pretty flower smell… the soil." she said and blushed a little and looked down at her radishes and picked up one and dipped it in ranch and ate it with a tiny moan.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I know. Those radishes came from this garden. As a matter of fact everything you are eating are from your garden… well, except for the bread." he smiled at her.

"Mmm did the wheat that made it come from my garden?" she teased and ate more.

"Sorry, it didn't. I'm not a baker. But If I could make fresh bread, I would." He smiled at her.

"If you're ever interested in learning, I can teach you." sh sang and giggled.

"I may take you up on that offer." He smiled. "Pink lemonade?" He asked as he added some to her glass. "The lemons on the other hand, did come from your garden." he smiled at her.

Celes smiled. "Thank you!" she giggled. "I love this garden, I love all my gardens but this one… there is just something about it." she and leaned back and rested her hands on her belly as she picked up a radish and popped it in her mouth.

"Its because its _ours_. At _our_ home." he smiled as he ate a little more. "You know, I do want to give you a present but… it would have to involve Roman coming here. Would you mind if I bring her here for a few days. I think it will be a few days…. Oh! Maybe just an hour. Yes, I think an hour will work." He said looking around. "Yeah an hour or two."

Celes got up and walked around the little table and slid into his lap. "What are you up to, Mr. Keluipei?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to give you something. Something that will make your happy. I just want her to take a long look around the garden and paint it for your so that you have have it in your work room. I want her to bring it to life so that it will make you feel like you are in your garden."

Celes smiled at him. "You are just so… amazing." she whispered. "So… so amazing." she kissed him a few times. "I love you, thank you."

He smiled and kissed her back. "So will you allow me to bring her here to look around the garden and paint it. I was thinking she could take pictures and then paint it… if she can do it that way."

Celes nodded. "Yes, you can bring her here for as long as it takes." she whispered and pressed her forehead to his chest and smiled. "Would you like your present now?" she asked him.

"Oh, a present? Show me what you have gotten me and I shall show you what I have gotten you." He kissed her nose.

Celes giggled and got off his lap, she went over to her little bag, which was bigger on the inside, and pulled out a box. It was rather big but she had it. She walked over to him and set it on his lap. It was colorfully wrapped and inside was a replica set of the Chinese Zodiac, Sune's Zodiac. She had even used a little magic to change the cat into a fox. She did it because he was so excited about Sune's story and the whole real life Fruits Basket and it had made her think of him and his face when he saw it.

John smiled as he unwrapped it and then smiled brightly. "Oh, this is awesome!" He smiled. "Oh, I love it! I am totally keeping this into my room. Wait, no, I have to put this up high! None of the kids can touch this… or, wait, no I need to hide them. Hide them away from Bryce."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Slow down, I've got that covered too." she leaned over and lifted the top tray and lifted the little rock Zodiac out to reveal a koa wood box with slots in it with a glass and wood lid. "Its magically enhanced, had to get Harry to do it, so it won't break. You can keep them in there and put it wherever you want its designed to hang on a wall." she said looking at him from her bent position.

"OH!" He smiled and kissed her, "Best gift ever!" he looked at his rock set. I love it!"

Celes beamed as she felt herself glow more. "I'm so happy you love it." she stood straight. "I just had to get it for you when I saw it. I've had that since before I got pregnant with Shan." she giggled. "Oh I'm so glad you like it!" she squealed.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you, very much." He pulled out a small ring box. "For you, my little wife."

Celes took the box and smiled looking at it. "What is it?" she whispered. "Something shiny and pretty?" she asked.

"Something like that. I mean you have only been dropping hints for like, forever." John smiled.

Celes' eyes widened and she eagerly opened the box and squealed. "The dragonfly ring!" she giggled. "Oh! I'm not so subtle! Oh, thank you." she kissed him and then squealed. "Thank you. You know I have an entire collection of dragonfly jewelry?" she asked him.

"I have seen some of them. So, yes, I know." He smiled at her. "And you are right, not subtle at all." He smiled at her and kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and moved his box and then straddled his lap. "I love it." she kissed him and moaned. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again. "And I love that you can turn into a dragonfly." she kissed him again.

He chuckled and held her. "Really? You didn't act like that the first time I did. nearly squashed me."

Celes gave a little humphing noise. "That is because I didn't know it was you." she said pushing his shoulder. "You had said you turned into a chicken!"

"Well, it sounded better than a dragonfly." he chuckled. "And it would give people more of a reason to laughed and make fun of me then a dragonfly."

Celes smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "I like the dragonfly better than any chicken. You're beautiful." she kissed his lips and sighed. "And if you'll recall, Lee turns into a peacock… just saying."

"Hey, a peacock is better… and prettier." He smiled and kissed her. "But I like my dragonfly form because you love it." He kissed her again.

Celes sighed and ran her hands up into his hair and kissed him a little deeper opening her mouth for him. She shivered a little and then pulled back with a pant. "Are we doing anything else?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled as she rubbed her back. "You worked yourself up into a horny frenzy, didn't you?" He teased.

Celes whimpered a little and nodded as she started to blush. "I…" she whispered and ran her hands over the back of his neck. "You just… have a way…" she shivered. "Of just…" she shook her head.

He chuckled and picked her up, "Oh, do I? And what is this way?" He asked as he walked her into their little house. "Please tell me, I would like to know." he chuckled and kissed her.

Celes smiled and moaned against his lips. "When you kiss me… I can't… stop. I've always felt that way about it." she whispered and kissed his lips lightly. "Remember the first time? While Roman slept and we were watching something… I… I just couldn't stop thinking about you." she kissed him again. "And the way your lips feel on mine."

He smiled as he took her up to their small room. "I do remember." He laid her down. "You were upset and jealous, though. Ro and I accidently kissed. I like the little kisses you two were giving me on my cheeks. I turned to tell her something and we kissed. Then you became jealous." He smiled. "You are cute when you are jealous."

Celes blushed and smiled a little. "I wanted you." she whispered. "I wanted to keep you so bad I could taste it. I loved you, and I wanted you to be mine." she said. "And when you two accidently kissed I… I just…" she shrugged and shook her head. "But you are mine, and I did get to keep you." she held out her hand to him.

"You did." He nodded. "You got to marry me first, carry my first children, and we got to have each other first." He smiled as he held her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I got to show you first how I make love, and how I feel for your soul. Even got to show you first how you look to me when I paint." He kissed her gently. "We got to do a lot of first together."

"Mmm, and there are many more to come." she whispered and looked at him. "Many, many always belonged in my heart." she whispered.

He tipped her chin up and looked down into her eyes. "Celes, I love you so much. And I know we will belong to each other in each other's hearts. Just when you get onto your tangents of what you don't have, remember we shared a _lot_ of first together, okay? And I wouldn't want to change that for the world." He brushed his lips over hers. "I love you." He smiled. "I even got to say I love you to you first."

Celes smiled a little and blushed, she didn't understand why he was telling her to remember that they had a lot of firsts. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to spoil the mood so she kissed him and gave a little moan and pushed the slight uneasiness away.

He moaned as he pulled her more into him an and ran his hands down her back. He smiled and goosed her.

Celes gasped out a squeal and looked a John. "You just…" she gave a little growl and pounced on him trying to wrestle him onto his back.

John laughed, "Oh, my bad. Did I just pinch your ass." He teased and laughed again. He allowed her to get on top of him and waved his hand so that they were both nude. "Oh, look at that. I believe, someone made our clothes disappeared. What will your husband ever think about that?" he teased.

Celes shivered at the feel of his big warm body pressed to her. "Well I don't know." she gave a mock gasp. "I mean… maybe he won't mind." she said and giggled a little as she hooked her leg over his hip and kissed his chest.

"Oh, you must have a very understanding husband. Are you sure he may be okay with this?" He asked as he lifted his hips up to rub against her. he moaned as he felt her. "If it were me, I would never let you out of my site."

"O-oh?" she asked as she rolled her hips. "I… I think that would be okay too… hes… very similar to you… m-maybe…" she moaned and kissed him and rolled her hips against him again and shivered as her juices leaked out a little.

He smiled and moaned. He lifted her a little and then slid into her. he moaned again as he pumped into her a couple of times and then paused as he looked up at her. "Yes, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He told her as he rubbed her belly and moaned. He ran his hands up to her breast and massaged them. "Well, my horny, little wife, ride." He smiled.

Celes looked down at him and moaned. She rolled her hips and moaned louder and then planted her hands on his chest and started to roll her hips and body on top of his feeling her core leak more and tighten. She gave a tiny moaning sigh and kept looking into his eyes. She was getting lost in him, and she never wanted to stop getting lost. "I… think… I… would like to never…" she moaned loudly. "Leave your sight." she gasped out and leaned over and kissed him as she kept her hips rolling. She felt her body tightening and shuddered as she opened like a blooming flower to him. She always did, she was always open to him in some way. He could feel her light and love if she remained open, the romanian magic had made it easier for her to cut herself off but without it she was open and sensitive to everyone in the connection. And while sometimes it overwhelmed her for the most part it just reminded her why she didn't like not being happy. She moaned and kissed down his neck as her hips picked up pace.

John moaned as he pulled her into him magically. He was always open to her, and enjoyed it that she was able to open to him so well and so easily." He pulled her down and kissed her. "I know…" he said against her lips. "But it feels better when you close your eyes and allow your body to feel." he lifted his hips and pumped more into her. "It always does, don't it?" he asked her as he waved a hand and her eyes were covered with a satin blue blindfold. "Feel for me, Kou' Mahawau Apu." he told her. He held her hips and guided her to move more for him. He moaned as he also moved his hips into her and enjoyed the feel of of her.

Celes reached out to him with her magic and laced it with his and felt her whole body start to shudder and shake. She rolled her hips faster and her hands balled into fists on top of his chest. She started to gasp out her moans as she felt her body and her soul tightening. God she loved when he did this. She could _feel_ everything from him. She loved that she could open to him fully and feel everything he had to offer her. He was hers. She moaned louder and her magic tightened as her body started to tighten in a release. She orgasmed and gave a squeal and kept her hips rolling as her magic quivered and shook filling the room with a smell of the highlands.

John moaned as he continued his hips going through her contracting core. He shivered as she rolled his hips faster and harder. He rolled them over so that he was on top. He pumped his hips into her and kissed up her neck and left some hickes. He brushed his soul against hers and pressed against her. He wrapped his magic tighter around her and moaned. "God, woman…" He moaned against her neck and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he made love to her mouth as well.

Celes' hands came up and held his hair and head from behind. She rolled her hips higher and gave little moaning sounds into his mouth. She gasped and panted as her whole being shivered, she did something she'd wanted to try for a little while and instead of brushing their souls she allowed them to touch, fully. She gasped as a burst of feeling shot through both of them and shivered and felt a little overwhelmed so withdrew a bit. She panted and stayed open, she loved him so deeply and so completely. They were the only two people in the world and were in their own infinity. She moaned and ran her fingers down to his face and felt his lips and kissed him over her fingers. "John… I want to see them…" she whispered. "Please… I want to see the colors." she whispered as her legs widened and she pushed up into each thrust into her now.

He moaned as he kissed her. "Close your eyes…" He moaned as he kissed her. "See through your magic." He whispered. "Use your magic and connect with me… merge with me with your soul." he shivered. "Merge with me now…" He shivered again as he felt his orgasm filled him. He pressed his fingers into her clit and opened himself up to her merg.

Celes did as he said and gasped as her eyes filled with tears. She rolled back on her head as she found a unity she'd had never felt, it wasn't like with Roman, it was different new and amazing. She shivered hard as her core tightened and the vision behind her closed eyes filled with the most amazing colors she'd ever seen, and what she saw was that the colors were her own. She gasped again as her whole entire body tightened and she finally found herself sobbing out a squeal as her body found release.

John moaned loudly with his own release. He panted as he pumped into her a couple of times and shivered. He kissed her a few more times then pulled the merge away. He laid next to her and held her tightly. As he felt each of them calm down he felt Sune's magic ease away. He smiled brushed Celes' hair. He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are beautiful." he told her. "Very beautiful."

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered for more than one reason. He'd given her a gift of letting her see how he sees the colors. She snuggled close to him and played with his shoulder by tracing circles on it. "I…" she didn't have anything else to say, he knew she loved him, he probably even knew the while it was new and fun she felt a little bad about doing something with him she'd only ever done with Roman. She shut her eyes and smiled as her body felt warm and she felt like she was radiating light.

He kissed her gently. "I'm glad you are happy. Its okay, you know." he kissed her. "I don't really want to share that very often with you. I know its your and Ro's things. I don't want to step on any toes, okay?" he kissed her. "But you are beautiful. And you see how I see you every time when I paint."

Celes opened her eyes and smiled at him moving her hand to trace his lips. "I love the way you see me." she whispered. "I'm glad you shared it with me, I wanted to see how you saw them. Its different for me. I was… like… it was like an explosion of color coming from with in me." she whispered and smiled. "If we never do it again, I'll always be happy to have seen it once." she kissed him and rubbed her thumb over his chin dimple and kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you. Very much so." He kissed her again and rubbed her belly. "My little wife is happy, I'm glad I could make you happy." He lifted her hand and laced his fingers with hers and kissed her glowing hand.

Celes smiled and looked at him and blushed. "You _always_ make me happy." she whispered. "Even when you're chasing Bryce around cause he did something to you." she giggled. "I'm happy when I see you because I remember the first time I ever saw you, not Kama, you." she whispered. "And despite all my attempts to, I just couldn't stay away from you and that simple thought right there makes me really happy." she giggled and sighed and allowed her eyes to shut at her thumb ran over the part under his thumb.

He smiled. "i enjoyed your company." He kissed her with a moan. "Swollen with child, breast swollen with milk." He moaned and chuckled. "And a fiery personality at the same time." he kissed her a few more times then kissed her closed eyes. "Sleep, and I'll cook for you again when you wake up."

Celes smiled and nodded and then her eyes opened. "Wait, I have one more thing." she whispered and borrowed some of his magic and made a little bouquet of black calla lilies appear they were tied together with a black ribbon just like the first ones she'd ever given Kama. "For Kama." she sighed and her eyes danced.

He laughed, "You little brat!" He growled and kissed her. "I shall keep them." Kama shook his head. "Bratty woman. Go to sleep."

Celes smiled and laid her head back down and looked at him and touched his face. "I love you just as much." she said to Kama and her body grew heavy. "Can I have tacos for dinner?" she muttered the question and then fell asleep.

John kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want."

After John and Celes had left Sune strolled into the kitchen and stopped and gave Roman a once over. "There you are, where have you been?" he asked sounding urgent. "We have things to do, places to see, people to terrorize." he said hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her into his arms.

Roman giggled as she kissed him a couple of times. "We are going to terrorize people? Oh, I already enjoy the sound of this day!" She turned to Lee and Harry. "See you guys later. Don't watch that movie without me!" She pointed at Lee.

Lee smiled, "I won't. Now, go have fun."

Sune winked at them and popped them out and onto a beach. "This is the island next to ours, there are these people here, this culture of magic I thought you would find interesting and then I am taking you to our island. But first we terrorize people." he said leading her up the beach.

Roman bounced on her toes as she followed Sune. She was so ready. She enjoyed terrorizing people. Being all sneaky and watching them in distress. She calmed herself down and cleared her mind automatically as she sneaked around with Sune. It was an automatic thing for her to do so, that way whoever was around didn't detect her.

Sune pulled her back behind into a brush of trees and added to what she was already doing. He sighed and sat them down and stayed close to her pressing his lips to her ear. "You see that man right there? He's the leader. Every full moon he takes a child from their family to sacrifice for their magic." he whispered. "They still live in the stone age, and there isnt a whole lot people can do. So, I used to, even as Nogitsune, come down here and terrorize them." he said and used a flick of his wrist to make a mini tornado appear inches from the leaders face.

Roman paused as she frowned and watched. She didn't like what she was hearing. Why was he even alive? He took poor innocent children and killed them. And he was living next door to their island? THen her mind started to race with what this man could do. What if they got caught, what if he decided to take one of their children as retaliation? She frowned at Sune, not liking this game at all. There was terrorizing people just to prank them, then there was poking at bears. This one one bear she didn't want to poke.

Sune gave a little sigh and looked at her. "Roman, I didn't bring you here to really terrorize anyone. I brought you here to show you what I do to help this unfortunate situation. The messing with the leader is just a bonus and his little brain could never think beyond his little world." he stood Roman up and turned away from the small village and led her through the woods and then came out on the other side of the island. There was a giant house with kids in varying ages going in and out the front door. He smiled when a group of them came over and hugged him around the middle. "See, he only thinks he kills them. Every full moon I come here and I rescue the child and they live in that house with a few of the women from the village who were always against it." he rubbed the child's head and looked at it. "I discovered the people here shortly after I had started terrorizing you and our family. And even as Nogitsune I couldn't not do anything… so I did this."

She was shocked. She was truly shocked. She had been ready for an argument and telling him off for bringing her here, and her motherly instincts just raised up. She looked around at all the children. "I… wow." She whispered. "I just…" She frowned. She didn't even know what to say.

Sune smiled and sent the kids back up to the house and walked over to Roman and touched her cheek. "Roman, I brought you here to show you what you did for me even after our first meeting. This is the first thing I ever did in my years of being Nogitsune that was good." he whispered. "I wanted to share that with you because it was your it was you that caused all of this."

"I did?" She whispered. "But that first time we met… Nogitsune was so cocky. Coming to _my_ house and introducing himself, trying to flex his muscles. Pissed me off more than scared me. Pele had taken over." She frowned as she placed her hands on his chest and looked at his sweater. "But… that wasn't when we first me, is it? We had Draco come with his wife then to monitor him. You had taken over by then, huh?" She smiled at that memory. She had prodded, poked, and even electric shocked Draco to see if there was a reaction or something. He had kept blacking out then and they were monitoring him. "You froze my cameras. I had his room filled with security cameras. There was something off about the footage when I went to look at them, but I didn't know what."

Sune laughed. "Yeah." he said. "Oh, I nearly forgot there is a reason I wanted you to dress warm. I wanted to show one more thing and then we can go to our house." he said and raised a hand in a wave to the women and then kept Roman close and popped them off the island and into a garden on his brothers mountain. He smiled when Wuu came out of the building to the left. "I wanted to show you that he's okay." he said.

"Sensi!" Roman ran to him and wrapped her arms around his old looking self. "I really was worried. I mean, I know I came off mean and upset, but I was also worried about you." She told him as she hugged him tightly.

Wuu smiled as he hugged her. He rubbed her back. "I'm fine. I swear. I'm an old dragon. It'll take a lot more than a bratty brother to get rid of me." he told her.

Roman giggled. "Because you are the powerful, pleasurable, indestructible Mushu." She teased.

Wuu barked a laugh. "Except I don't do that tongue thing."

Sune laughed and shook his head. "You encourage him." he said to Roman and then wrapped one arm around his older brother and gave him a squeeze. "It is good that Kitaru didn't hurt you." he said softly to him.

Wuu smiled, "He tried, but I wasn't having it. Not in _my_ territory." he smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have done more. I should have protected you more." he told him.

"Wuu, we all know when the God gives an order we follow, its apart of the curse." he said shrugging. "Although as I become more… well more Sune and Kyo, less Nogitsune." he said to his brother and then actually hugged him and Roman at the same time.

Wuu smiled as he heard Roman give a squeal of delight of being squished between Wuu and Sune. " _I know. I still should have done something more. You are my younger brother, and I should protect you."_ He kissed the top of ROman's head. "You keep this guy out of trouble, okay?"

Roman laughed, "Yeah, right. Didn't you know he invented trouble? I'm a puppet to his trouble making and I enjoy it too." She giggled. "Wait until we have Zoom! Oh, yes, I think he will fit right in with the club. I'll have to make it a point to go just so that I can pick on him."

"Zoom?" Wuu looked at Sune. "Izumi, you saw Izumi?"

"Yeah, the damn rat has been spinning at a club in Japan. But Roman here is hiring him on at her club." he said. "So maybe we are going to have to have a get together."

"I told Kitaru as much. He wants to do a 'family reunion.' so that I can meet everyone." Roman said as she did the air quoats with her fingers and rolled her yes. "However, if Sune is willing, I rather meet everyone one-on-one before we accept the invitation of meeting everyone." She gave a mischievous smile as she rubbed her hands together. "We shall do it the old fashion way. Total Fruits Basket, meeting everyone and and judging them for myself in their own environment. Then when we do the 'family reunion' I would have already met them, and they will totally love me. I mean come on, I'm Hawaiian and I'm awesome."

Wuu watched her and then let his head fall back and laughed.

Sune laughed with his brother and then pulled Roman closer to him. "I have no doubt you can charm my family." he said and shook his head. "Look at how soft you've made Wuu here?" he asked.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. I mean he use to have me carry buckets of water up and down stairs. What kind of nonesense is that? He wasn't even using the water."

Wuu laughed. "It made for great entertainment. She muttered _a lot_." He said eyeing Roman. "Still does, must not as much. Always had something to say."

"Still do." ROman told him. "Out of respect, I just tone it down when I'm here… so does Harry."

"Yeah, you two are will always have something to say, at least now, you know when to speak and when not to speak." he patted her head. "I look forward with working with Alana. She is _very_ much like the both of you."

"Oh, my God! That girl is the queen of gossip! Same with her sister Bree." Roman said. "I don't even know how or where they get their information. They never stop talking long enough to be silent."

Sune laughed. "They use Lana's ability to conceal she got from you." he said and rubbed her back. "Okay, we should be going." he said. "I got a valentines day to finish."

"Well, enjoy your day." Wuu said.

Roman smiled, "We will see you again. I'll have to send you invitations. The girl's birthday is coming up… oddly enough we seem to celebrate both their birthdays twice a week." she frowned as she thought about that. Then shook her head. "Spoiled. Just spoiled." She looked up at Sune. "Come on, lets go."

Sune smiled and winked at his brother and then popped Roman and himself back to their own island. He pulled off his sweater and then hers and led her up to their house holding them. "Layers." he said as he led her into the house. "What would you like to eat."

Roman smiled as she pulled off her turtle neck. "You sit, I'll cook." She told him as she kicked off her boots and took off her jeans. She was in her leggings and tank top. "What would you like to eat, my little fox." She said as she took off her socks as well.

Sune chuckled and took off his long sleeved shirt to reveal a black tank top tucked into his jeans. He pushed off his own shoes and pulled off his sock. "How about grilled cheese?" he asked chuckling to himself. "But with muster cheese and tomatoes." he said. "Yes, I'm feeling very American." he nodded.

Roman laughed. "Okay, but I don't do tomato soup." She shook her head. "Reminds me of just bland tomato sauce. I usually have just plain ramen with my grilled cheese." She smiled as she pulled out the bread and cheese, but if you want tomato soup, its all good with me. Just know it will be from a can."

"I said tomatoes, grilled on the sandwich with the cheese. No soup. If I'm going to have soup its misu." he winked.

Roman laughed, "Well, I was just making sure." She cut up some tomatoes and then placed with the cheese and started to melt it. "Oh," She pulled out some avocados and sliced them up and placed them in her sandwich. She gave a little frown. "Sune, the times you were in the box, there was no one here saving those children… unless you instructed those women to save the ones that would be arriving every full moon."

Sune smiled at her concern for the kids. "Zoom did it, how do you think I knew where he was?" he asked. "Ever since I came to these islands we have been saving them. He or myself." he shrugged. "He's the first family member I seeked out as Nogitsune in a very long time."

She nodded and smiled. "We can make a shelter for them. I think they deserve a chance to be adopted. To have a family and all that." She told him. She smiled bigger. "The Sun-Zoo Children Shelter… er Adoption."

Sune grinned. "I didn't have a name." he said. "I wanted to start something now that I'm with you. I care for children, for families and I believe in family and that everyone should have a good one." he said and reached out and stopped her hands for a minute. "Thank you, for giving me that back."

She looked up at him and then smiled. "You are welcome. And I'm glad to help give it back to you. Its part of me. I know Celes says she don't have enough Hawaiin in her but, the love for her Ohana and need to care for more is just as much as part of her Hawaiian side as it is part of herself." She kissed his cheek. "We are all Ohana, now."

Sune smiled. "I know." he said. He looked at her. "You are always thinking about her arent you?" he asked. "She is always right there at the back of your mind. I find I like that. I don't know why but I do."

She smiled at him. "I…" She blushed a little. "I can't help it. I think about all of you." She resumed cooking. "Its helps me keep balance among everyone. I have to keep thinking about everyone. I mean, I know I'm here with you and this is our time but I have to think of everyone else. If I don't I start to lose balance."

Sune nodded. "You work differently than most, and I like that." he said. "I know you're here with me but you're always going to have a part that's with them." he gave a little sigh and then felt John and Celes and cast his magic out before it go too intense. "So I got you something." he said.

She smiled up at him. "I got you something too… well, I made you something."

"Oh well." Sune said and pulled out a little ring box and slid it across the table to her. He grinned. "Its nothing huge, pretty simple. Just a ring spun of white gold and rose gold in a knot." he said.

She smiled as she opened it. "Its pretty. I love everything you give me." She told him. "I really do." she slipped it on her finger and giggled. "Thank you, Sune." She leaned over and kissed him.

He grabbed her hand with the ring on it and smiled. "When the day comes, and it will be soon, I will show you the rest of this ring." he whispered and kissed her again. "Food me, woman I can smell the food a cooking."

She giggled as she went over to the stove and placed his sandwich on a plate and then added her own into the pan. "Want any chips or something?" She asked as she set the plate in front of him and opened the pantry.

"Oh yes, I like hot fries." he said. "You know by cheetos… you know not hot cheetos though."

Roman laughed, "Got it." She said and toss him the bag. She pulled out another bag of pita chips and opened them. Once her sandwich was done she sat at the table and started to eat. "Good?" She asked him.

"Very good. Why don't you cook more often?" he asked her as he ate.

She shrugged. "I cook when it suits me. Besides, Lee enjoys it, who am I to tell him no?" She giggled. "And it gives him and Celes time together." She shrugged again.

"Do you mind that though?" he asked as he ate his food watching her. "Giving up something you clearly like to do and do well so that they can have something else? Don't you want that?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, when I'm in the mood I'll do it. I have no problem kicking Lee out of his kitchen. Besides, when I'm alone with Celes, or Harry I usually do all the cooking. I don't mind. Lee enjoys cooking and John," She smiled. "Well, he is a natural Hawaiian and he enjoys cooking when its only him and us girls. Besides, Lee enjoys it, I don't think I would have the heart to deny him something that relaxes him. I enjoy the look on his face when he cooks. I really do." she smiled and giggled. "And I enjoy giving him moans of things that I enjoy."

Sune nodded. "I only know how to cook because until now I never had a woman to do so for me. If you would like, you can cook for me whenever you want. I like that. You care for me." he said and sighed. "You're amazing. I love you, so much."

She smiled at him. "I can continue to cook for you. You'll go onto the list of people I have to take care of with my cooking." She giggled and blew him a kiss.

Sune chuckled. "Well, its more than that you know. You take care of me so well. You make me feel better." he said and ate some of hot fries.

"I try. I really try. I love that I can take care of you. Everyone is always taking care of me. And the only time I get to take care of them is when they are sick. Its like they allow themselves to finally be taken care of… well except Harry. He don't mind, but he also wants an equal amount. I take care of him and he tries to take care of me. I mean I have to allow myself to relax long enough for him to do so." She shrugged again. "But… if I look at it, you are still kind of sick, so I have to take care of you."

"Even afterwards Roman, I will always need you to take care of me." he said and touched her face. "Sometimes I just wish you were the only one." he said. "But only sometimes." he winked.

She smiled at him. "I wish that too." she whispered. It had always been one of her main problems when she allowed her balance to slip. She started to want things she knew she couldn't have. She either wanted to be with only Celes. Only Lee, only Harry, or only John. Now she found she wished it was only Sune. But then her selfishness would kick in and she just wanted them all. There were times she could keep them separated and visit each of them because they were all hers and she didn't feel like sharing with anyone. She giggled to herself. She would keep Celes all shrinked down and she would be in her breast. She would keep Lee in one of her breast pockets… on the inside breast pocket, Sune would be in another inside breast pocket. THen John and Harry would be on the outside breast pocket. She giggled again as she could picture them all miniature size.

Sune chuckled picking up her thoughts and shaking his head. "You sometimes spend too much time thinking of all the things you want to do instead of just doing them. So, I propose that after that little baby is born you do just that. Shrink us all for a day and carry us around on your person." he winked and ran a hand over her shoulder and then down to her chests. "I would like to be right there." he let his fingers spread out and touched her breasts.

Roman shivered as chills of excitement ran down her spine and settled into her stomach in a weird mix of fireworks and butterflies. "Oh?... I guess I can do that."

"No, you can do that. You need to start doing the things you want to." he whispered and slid his hand into her tank top and cupped her breast and ran a thumb over it. "Like right now, what do you want?" he asked leaning close to her.

More chills assaulted her. "I… I…" She shivered and panted a little. "I… God, I just… I want you." She told him. "I want you to touch me all over."

Sune moaned a little and with magic made her clothes go away so she sat naked before her. He added his other hand to her body and started to let them explore her body. He drug them down to her belly and traced some of her stretch marks and then leaned down and kissed along her collarbones. He moaned and his hand slid further down to her core and he looked at her and tweaked her piercing and watched her react to his touch. "God, the way you look when you're aroused is one of my favorite ways you look." he whispered as he trailed his fingers over her core and then dipped two of them into her and kept his other hand exploring her body, touching her wherever he could reach.

She moaned as she shivered. She let her head fall back as she moaned louder and rolled her hips. She spread her legs a little wider for him. She suddenly stood up and quickly took two steps away from him. She took in a breath as she looked at him. "God… Please, take us to our room. I haven't been there here. I've seen how I want it but I want to lay in it as you touch me. Not here. Not in the kitchen like… I don't know."

Sune chuckled and stood and swept her up into his arms. He kissed her as he carried her over to the ladder that led into their room. He got her up there and laid her on the bed. "Roman, stop talking and thinking and stopping. If it feels right it doesn't matter where it happens, as long as its with you and me." he whispered and his clothes melted away. He got into the bed next to her and started to trail his fingers slowly over her body. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her with a moan.

She moaned as she kissed him back. Then she pulled back. "I don't always talk. And I don't always keep my mind going and stopping? What kind of…" She giggled when he growled and kissed him. She had to do it because he told her to stop. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a knee on his hip. "I do want to give you, your gift, first." She told him as she kissed down his neck. "Please… then I'll stop talking. I promise."

Sune chuckled. "Well how could I deny my little goddess the pleasure of giving her fox a gift." he kissed her again and moaned as he pressed closer to her.

She moaned and shivered a little. She giggled and waved a hand. A small ring box appeared. "I had thought long and hard for this. I wanted you to have something that would remind you that you still have me and that I will find you no matter what. When you said that your older brother beat you so badly that you wanted to give up, I… well, it scared me. It really did. So I wanted you to have something that would remind you that you have me and that I love you… and it will serve as a little tracker… but I didn't want Kitaru to take it from you so," She opened the box to show him a new tongue ring with her initials engraved into the ball.

Sune looked at the ring and then grinned. "Oh… this is just…" he looked at Roman with sparkling eyes. "Roman." he whispered. "I love you." he took the tongue ring out and expertly replaced it with the one he had in and then kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You are welcome." She told him. She pressed her forehead against his, "No more thinking of giving up. I know I can't always be with you and I can't always protect you. I know you are going to say its your job to protect me, but… I love you, Sune. I really love you. If I were to ever lose you… my heart would break."

Sune shooshed her and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I will fight for breath before I leave you." he whispered. "I love you, you are mine." he said and kissed her and then opened to her so she could feel he believed the words wholeheartedly. "Feel it when I say it, I love you, Roman McTaggert, one day you will be mine in more than just me saying it. I will marry you and make an honest woman of you. I know you're not ready yet but the day you are I will know." he kissed her again and moaned.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave into his kiss. She did feel him, felt that he meant every word. She pressed her body into his. She was ready to marry him. She had been ready since the day he appeared in her dreams. But she knew she had to be patient. She still had harry to marry. She placed kisses on his lips, nose, eyes, forehead, and cheeks. She just loved him and wanted to show him how much she loved him. She giggled as she kissed him again. It was funny cause she knew this was how Celes felt when she was with John. She just wanted to show him how much she loved him. However, she didn't want to overwhelm Sune with it that it made him uncomfortable. She sighed as she tucked her head under his chin and kissed his neck.

Sune moaned and tipped his head back. "It could never overwhelm me the way you feel." he whispered and growled a little and kissed her lips after lifting her head back up. He couldn't stop his action and found himself pushing between her legs and filling her. He wanted to feel connected to her. He moaned as he filled her fully and looked at her. "You, love more than anything." he whispered and pressed it out along with his magic.

Roman bit her lower lips as she press her love out for him to feel. She did love. Her love may not be like Celes but she loved fiercely and protectively. "I… won't hurt you if I give you how I feel?" She asked. She knew sometimes everyone emotions just overwhelmed her and it could be too much. It was why she always took the backseat on things, she didn't want to be overwhelmed and she didn't want to overwhelm the others or make them uncomfortable.

Sune smiled down at her. "Its just you and me, and it won't hurt me. I promise you. When you share how you feel it doesn't hurt anyone, it may overwhelm them but it does not hurt them." he kissed her. "I've learned that loved doesnt hurt when its true. Their may be bumps and momentary stings but… Roman true love like you and all of us have with the others never really hurts." he kissed her. "It okay, show me and no one else will know but me and you."

She nodded and kissed him. She opened fully to him, more than she had before. She wrapped her magic around him as it filled the air around them. She showed him all her love for each and everyone one of them and for him, how she wanted to be selfish and keep them all to herself, wanting and sometimes needing that one on one attention, and most of just wanting to be accepted without judgment. She sniffed as she pressed her forehead to his chest and showed him that sometimes she loved one more than the other. And right now she loved him more than the others.

Sune gave her a soft smile and held her close. "I love you too." he whispered. "Its okay to feel those things sometimes. Its okay and I'm okay with it." he whispered and pushed how he felt about this, he accepted her needs and wants and wanted to fulfill them for her and her alone. He wanted all of her and sometimes he just wanted her, no one else. Yes he loved the others but.. she was his reason for life and he wanted her to feel that." He started to slowly roll his hips and pump in and out of her as a secondary action to what they were feeling. It just added to it.

Roman gave a moan as she held onto him and rolled her hips to meet his. God, she loved the man in her arms. She understood perfectly how he felt, when he wanted just her. He had given that chance to her. When she had seen Celes dancing with John at their wedding it had made her long for someone to make her feel special as he made her. Now, she had him. She really had him and she wanted to keep him forever. She held him tighter and kiss him and moaned again.

Sune reached down and pulled her knee up to his hip and thrust a little harder. He kept the emotions going between them enjoying knowing how she felt fully. He moaned and kissed her and then down her neck along her collarbones and felt her moan and shudder into her soul. He reached out with his own and timidly touched hers. John had told him it was a good feeling but he'd only ever brushed them together. He pressed their souls together and found he enjoyed that place. He could detect parts of Celes there and was careful to stay away from those places knowing they were sacred and special. He moaned and kissed her deeper and left hickies all over her collarbones.

Roman moaned louder as she pressed closer to him and brushed her soul against his. she shivered and then pressed hers to him, just needing to be close and needing to be next to him. She kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and moaned as she rubbed her tongue against his ring and shivered. She moaned louder as her fingers entered his soft fur like hair.

Sune panted as he started to feel her tighten and himself tingle. It was coming, their release. He wanted her to be ready though. He pulled back and looked at her. "Ro… its going to be big." he whispered. "Bigger than anything you've ever felt. Are you ready?" he asked her.

She panted and nodded. "Y-yes… yes, please…" She told him as she shivered harder and wrapped her leg tighter around him. "God… Sune, please…"

When the release came a force of magic split from them and rumbled the entire house as they both made sounds of complete release. He growled and buried his face in her neck as he held onto her and their emotions washed over him. He knew how she was about them, she was her father's daughter after all. He moaned and held her tightly so she had someone to cling to as the emotions and sensations racked her body.

Roman jerked and shook. Her eyes filled with tears as she held onto him. She sniffed as she began to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, but only that she needed to and she needed to hold onto him, then part of her hurt with the overwhelming of it. Not as much as she thought, it only felt like a tightening over her skin. She sniffed and cried as she pressed her face into his neck. She felt off… like she didn't know what the next step was. Was she suppose to withdraw, was she suppose to stay connected, or… what?

Sune pulled back trembling a little. "You can decide that. Stay connected, or ease away I'm okay either way." he whispered and kissed her. "I will be okay with whatever you decide." he slowly pulled away and then adjusted so his head lay between her breasts and she held him. He liked being held by them, Roman mostly, because it made him feel safe. He rubbed his face between her breasts and started to hum a Japanese song to calm her down so she could think.

ROman held onto Sune. One hand on his back the other in his hair, slowly, rubbing it. She felt her body slowly relax. She closed her eyes and stayed connected with Sune. She liked the feel of him. She felt warm, safe, and felt as if she fit just right. She was in and out of sleep when she felt the sheet cover them both. Her fingers would would continue to rub his head as if he was a puppy laying on her chest.

Sune found himself falling asleep in Roman's arms and they basically spent the remainder of the day in bed. Roman only left once to cook them dinner. They made love several more times and then fell asleep sometime in the night exhausted and content.


	26. Chapter 26

The day Roman was to take Celes out she had woke up and showered. She had gone to the closet and to her special part of the closet that was only for her. It was wear she kept all her guy clothes. She smiled as she thought about her plan for Celes. Oh, it was going to be a day of spoiling her, teasing her, having her wherever she wanted, and having her again. Then at night she was going to have her in her dreams as Ramon. She shivered with excitement. Yes, Ramon was really craving some Celes time. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she needed to change her hair for this. She bit into one of the licorice and her hair instantly became short. It was shaved on the sides and on the back, leaving the top of her hair long enough so it touched the back of her neck. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail. She nodded as she looked at it. "This should be interesting." She looked at her clothes and debated on what she wanted to wear.

" _Ro, breakfast is ready come and eat."_ Lee sent her.

" _I'll be down later, I'm need to finish getting ready."_

" _Now!"_ he demanded.

"Oh, no you didn't." She said aloud. Then she smiled. " _Fine, but I don't want to hear any protests."_ She quickly pulled on some boxers, pajama pants that were low enough to show the tops of the boxers. She pulled on s sports bra an open shirt. She popped down stairs and padded into the kitchen. "Fine, I'm here." she old him him and opened the refrigerator and pulled out some juice.

Lee's mouth fell open as he took her in. He didn't know what it was about her looking like a guy that seemed to be arousing. It wasn't just this time, it was every time she looked like one.

Harry had to blink his eyes several times and then he shook his head. Today was Celes' day with Roman. So she was dressed like a boy and for some reason that was hot. "Uh… I like your hair… you uh... " he shook his head to clear it. "You look good."

Roman smiled as she turned to him. "Thanks." She said and padded around the island and sat on a stool. "Food me! I have to get ready before Celes sees me."

"I don't think she's coming down anytime soon, she wasn't here when I got up." Harry said. "And she didn't show up in the middle of cooking either so maybe she slept in."

Lee sighed and shook his head. "She is up at Hogwarts."

Roman sat up and frowned. "Why? Nevermind, I know why. Food!" She demanded, trying hard not to feel upset.

Lee nodded and made her a plate. "She'll be back."

Harry sighed. " _She didn't say she was leaving to go there though did she?_ " he asked Lee.

Lee shook his head. " _No, she didn't. I'll have some words with her about it when she gets back here."_

Harry gave a nod and kissed Roman's temple and rubbed her arm as she ate. "Its okay." he said to her softly.

"So, how were the ki…"

"Morning!" Lana said as she walked in. She looked at her mum and her mouth dropped open. She ran over to her and pulled on her hand so she stood up. She took her in and crawled onto a stool and played with her hair.

"Lana, baby, what are you doing?" Roman giggled.

"I want to dress like you today!" She said and hopped off the stool. "Oh, please, please, please! I want to cut my hair and look like you! You look so cool!" she squealed.

Harry chuckled at his daughter and looked at Roman. "What do you think, Ro? Shes already pretty much like that anyways." he nudged her. He would give Lana anything to make her happy.

Roman chuckled, "After we eat, I'll take you up to dress you like me. But we aren't cutting your hair, we will use the licorice. I like your hair long. My hair is long too."

"Not now it ain't." Lana sang.

"Yeah, well later it will be." Ro sang back to her.

Lee chuckled, "Have a seat, Lana, and eat."

Bree walked in and smiled. "There you are...Mummy!" she said and then looked at Lana. "Are you going to do that?" she asked her.

"Yep! Mummy is going to dress me today!" she kicked her feet excitedly. "Wait until Brax sees!" She helped Bree up and wrapped her arms around her. "You don't mind, do you?"

Bree grinned and wrapped her arms around Lana. "No, I like when you dress as a boy." she said and giggled. "Maybe Mama can put me in a dress." she said. "Hey, did Mama get happier, where is she?" she asked.

"At Hogwarts." Roman grumbled.

Lee shook his head. "She will be right back." He set two plates down for the girls.

"Mummy!" Bryce squealed as he ran into the kitchen with another squeal. He quickly climbed behind Roman and gave a scream as he did this whole run in place thing behind her.

Roman looked up at John. "What are you doing to my baby?"

John gave a little growl at Bryce. "Nothing, I was just walking along and headed here when I saw him and he took of screaming like I was chasing him."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh-huh." She pulled Bryce around. "Is the mean ol' papa chasing you?" she asked him and kissed his cheeks.

"Yes! He was in my dreams! He said he was going to put me into a blender, hit pur-ray, bake me into a pie, and feed me to everyone!"

"John!" Roman gasped.

"What, No! No he just watched Lilo and Stitch last night! I would never do that!" John sputtered.

"Guilty." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, and how is it that I know that is your favorite movie and can repeat it word for word? I think you did do it." Roman told him.

Bryce gave a whimper and clung to Roman. "Mean papa! Mean!"

"I… why you little…." John growled. "I...this is not over you little shit." he spun on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Bryce…" he said shaking his head.

Roman smiled and kissed Bryce on the forehead. "Sit here and eat with mummy." she told him. She could feel Bryce was making it all up but it was too good to pass up.

Damon bounced into the kitchen, "Mum, mum, mum, mum, mu… Mama!" he pointed at Lee.

"Hey! What did I tell you about that?"

"That you cook and help take care of us like a mama? So you are a mama!" Damon laughed and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Food please."

"I don't know, you keep calling me mama, I think you should starve today." Lee told him.

Damon gasped. "Vinny! Daddy says he's going to starve me today!"

"What? No, I didn't!"

Vinny ran in and gave Lee a look. "He needs his food, Daddy he's a growing guy. Dai-Dai." she said and walked over and pulled him off Lee's leg and hugged him to her. "I will feed you." she said and gave Lee the stink eye.

Lee gave a growl. "Just you wait, Damon. Just you wait!"

Damon stuck his tongue out at him and held Vinny close to him. "So mean."

Roman giggled and shook her head. She kissed Bryce on the temple and smoothed out his hair. When she was done eating she sat him in Harry's lap. "Come on, Lana. Lets get you all dressed up.

" _Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! DAd! DAD!"_ Belle called out. " _DAD_!"

Harry groaned. "I have an ant to attend." he said and got up setting Bryce on the chair. He tickled him and then walked out of the kitchen and up to Belle's nursery. "Yes, my little Ant?"

" _Oh, hello."_ She giggled as she crawled up onto her knees and stood up with the help of the bars on her crib. She reached for him. " _Bath time! Make me pretty! And do it right or Mummy and mama will beat you up."_

Harry sighed and leaned down and lifted her out of her crib. "And how would Ms. Ant like to smell today?" he asked as he carried her into the bathroom and pulled out the inflatable ducky bath that she went in for baths.

She giggled and leaned her head down on his shoulder. " _Pretty. Like a flower."_ she told him.

Harry nodded and filled the ducky and then set her on her unsteady legs and started to undress her. He then put her in the ducky tub which was also filled with the flower scented soap and began to was her.

She giggled and kicked her legs. " _Are we going to your work today? Will I get to play with your puppy?"_ she asked.

"If you would like, we can go to McPotter. We can have a fun time with McPuppy." he chuckled as he used the washcloth to scrub her body.

She giggled and splashed. " _Puppy! We play with puppy!"_ she sang.

Roman quickly dressed then dressed Lana like herself. They work black slacks, with a button up black dress shirt for men, a tie and a gray fest. Roman giggled as she pulled Lana's hair into a slick ponytail. Lana had chosen the same hair style as her. Once they were dressed She sent Lana on her way, shaking her head. It was really going to be interesting with those two girls. Roman picked up some mirrored sunglasses and then popped down to the kitchen. She slipped on her sunglasses and sat at the island. "Did Cel, come back yet?"

"She is…"

Celes walked into the kitchen still consumed in the thoughts she was thinking all the way back from Hogwarts. She had gone up to the school for comfort when she'd woken up alone that morning in her fathers flat. She and Sune hadn't known where to really go so they had ended up spending the day there dancing around subjects and not really talking at all. She walked over to the fridge and set her little to go box in it and then shut the fridge and looked at Lee. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." she said.

"We will have words later." He told her and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should apologise to her. She has been waiting for you to get home. Kind of was upset when she learned you weren't here." he whispered.

Celes looked up at him confused there were only…she turned her eyes on Roman and her body instantly heated and her mouth dropped open. "Roman." she whispered as she started to pant a little. "I… you…. I" she whispered and shivered.

Roman slipped her sunglasses down her nose to look at her over them. "Are you doing terrorizing Noah and Em?" She asked.

"I… I wasn't I just wanted to cook them breakfast…" she looked down at her hands as she thought the other thing. "I just wanted to hug Em, I'm sorry." she said finding it easier to form thoughts if she didn't look at Roman.

Roman shook her head as she slipped her glasses back up. "Well, go on and get changed. There is a dusty rose, strapless dress hanging by your vanity in our closet. We are going to a little luncheon, then going to a little fair. There will be dancing, so wearing some comfortable shoes, okay?"

Celes nodded and then gave a tiny smile and walked over and kissed her cheek. She walked out of the room and up to the closet. She got looked down at her dark plum top and black jeans from the day before and pulled them off. She got into the shower and washed her body and hair quickly and then got out and went over to dress. She pulled on the little dress and it floated nicely around her belly and felt good. She turned and put on a pair of white flats with little flowers on the toes that matched and then pulled on a little white sweater over it. She went to the mirror and used magic to dry her hair and then pulled it all to one side and plate braided it. She smiled at herself in the mirror and did light make up. She then left the closet and walked back down to the kitchen.

Roman smiled at her. "See, now you look like you are ready for our date." She told her.

Lee smiled. "You look really pretty in that dress, Celes. Like a pink rose with flaming red tips." He kissed her and then kissed her neck. "And you smell so good!" he said against her neck.

Celes giggled and blushed and placed her hand on Lee's chest and then pushed him a little. "I am Roman's today." she said to him and giggled. "But thank you."

Harry walked in with Belle all dressed, she wore a little dress that had Elsa on it and a little tutued bottom and white leggings. She had little flats on her feet and her hair was pulled back in a little french braid that stopped at the nape of her neck. "Going to McPotter." he said.

" _We are going to play with puppy!"_ Belle giggled. She reached for Celes as she giggled. _Mama! Mama looks pretty today."_

Celes smiled and rubbed her thumb over Belle's cheek. "Little Baby Girl looks pretty today rocking her Elsa." she said poking her nose. "Oh and you smell like flowers."

Belle giggled.

Roman smiled as she watched them. THen she walked over and kissed Belle's cheek. "You be good for dad, okay?"

Belle looked at Roman with wide eyes and pulled her glasses down. " _Mummy?"_ She asked. She looked at Harry. " _Mummy looks cooler than you!"_

"Hey!" Harry said.

Celes giggled and walked over to Roman's side and took her hand. "Take me on our date." she whispered in Roman's ear and then nipped it.

Roman smiled as she started to feel excited about their date again. She draped an arm around her. "Well, got to take my lady out. Uh, don't stay up for us. I'll have her busy in her dreams as well." She smiled and walked Celes out. She popped them out to a garden luncheon that was happening at one of the Royal homes. It was actually the same place they had their bachelorette party. Everyone was dressed nicely and sat at private tables. They were seated at a table and Roman waved a hand so that they were enclosed in a little bubble that was heated. "Better?" she asked.

Celes nodded and relaxed her teeth stopped chattering. "This is great, Ro." she whispered and looked at her and her body heated again. "God, you look amazing… I just want you." she said.

Roman smiled as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her leg, placing her ankle on her knee. "Good, that was the plan." She kept her mirrored sunglasses on. it just kept the outfit together, and the fact that Celes couldn't see her eyes made it that much more. Yes, she was going to enjoy this. "So, did you enjoy your time with John?" she asked.

"I did, we went to our home and ate in the garden." she smiled. "Did you have a good day with Sune?" she asked.

"I did. He showed me a group of kids he saves every full moon. Him and his brother Zoom. I'm going to help him open an adoption facility so they can find families. We are going to call it the Sun-Zoo Children Adoption Center, or something like that." She shrugged.

Celes smiled. "I'm so happy, I can always help if you'd like." she said and leaned back herself still looking at Roman and rubbed her belly. "Did you and John have a good day?" she asked.

"We did." She shrugged. "Its a little… weird to hear him call me his wife. For so long I was just Roman or Ro, now I'm also his wife. Really weird." She watched Celes and couldn't resist any more. She used her magic to brush over her.

Celes shivered and a tiny moan escaped her lips and she looked at Roman as her legs parted a bit just naturally. "I… it… you'll get used to it." she gasped. "You two are good." she nodded taking deep breaths.

"What about you and Sune? I know you two are still floating around each other, did you have a little fun, at least?"

Celes gave a little smile, although it was a little sad. "We did, we spent the day at my dads old flat because he was unsure where to take me. Not like we have a house. I cooked him two meals and we talked a little." she said. "It was nice, we had our moment and then he was gone when I woke up." she whispered.

Roman gave a little frown. "He was gone? Did he at least give you the anklet?"

Celes' eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. "No." she whispered. "And its normal for him not to be there in the morning."

"He is still trying to figure his place with you. I'm sure you two will find something. It just… takes a little time, then you two will get that ah-ha moment." She smiled at her. Then her smile grew bigger. "But today is going to be a good day, yes? We will go to a small fair, I'll put you on the merry-go-round, win you some teddy bears." she smiled and licked her lower lip. "Touch you while no one is looking." She said with a husky voice.

Celes shivered and moaned again as her body heated. "Yes… good…" she gasped out and picked up one of the little sandwiches for something to do. "And corn dogs?" she asked.

"Yes, we will have a corn dog. Even cotton-candy. If we are lucky we will even have a chocolate soda." She sipped on her lemonade and ran her magic over her again. She loved the way Celes reacted when she was the passive one and herself as the aggressor.

Celes shivered and pressed her hands down between her legs. "I… I like that." she whispered and blushed. Her body was buzzing. She wanted Roman to touch her right now, she didn't care if they were surrounded by all these proper people.

"Good," She licked her bottom lip again. " _Then I'm going to have you dirty. We are going to hide, and I'm going to have you dirty, right at the fair. Then when we get home, I'll feed you again, and make proper love to you."_ She sent her.

Celes shivered harder and nodded. " _I… please Roman…"_ she sent her as her body tightened in all the right places.

" _I like you begging."_ She sent her. "First, you should eat a little more."

Celes took a deep breath and made herself eat. She kept her eyes lowered but watched Roman through her eyelashes. She just looked so good, and she just loved her so much. She sipped some tea and shivered a little.

Roman smiled as she drank her lemonade and then ate one of her little sandwiches. "I figured here was fancy and you would enjoy it." she pulled out something out of her pocket. She set a small box onto the table and slid it over to her. Inside was a flower bud that magically opened and transformed into a key. "That is for you."

Celes opened the little box and gasped. "What… what is it?" she asked softly.

"Its a key." Roman smiled. "Twirl it in your hand and you will see the second key appear. One goes the room, the other one is your personal key." She lowered her sunglasses down her nose so she could give her a heated look. "That goes to something way better than an art room." She winked at her and pushed her glasses back up.

Celes shivered and gave a little whimper. "Okay." she whispered and blushed. She took another deep breath and then pulled out her own box. It was small and flat and tied with a ribbon of purple silk. "I… I wanted to share a little of what I can do now… its not Shan, that picture in there. Its… its all me." she whispered and blushed deeper. It was one of her color sketches, of Roman, the night she did the sexy pole dance at the club.

Roman pulled the silk ribbon off and gently placed it aside. She opened the box and gasped. She pulled off her sunglasses and set them on the table. "Celes…" She breathed as she looked it over. "Oh… Oh, my God… This is like what John can do. I mean, I've only seen one painting he has done for me. He says there are more, but… Celes." She looked up at her. "This is beautiful."

Celes blushed. "I… I don't just do… those kind. I have several of the kids and you all." she said. "I see the colors almost all the time… when emotions are strong." she whispered. "I wanted you to have that one because you were so beautiful and confident that night."

She smiled as she gently touched it. "Thank you, Celes." It really was beautiful. "I worked hard for that routine. I wasn't sure if it would get good reactions… or if it would have gotten the wrong kind of reactions… like the girls were cheap strippers. But I'm glad it worked out." She smiled at Celes, "Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome, and that routine was gold. You worked those girls as hard as I would and you got the most amazing results." she beamed. "I'm so proud of you."

Roman smiled brightly at her. She scooted her chair over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you."

Celes pulled back slightly and cupped her cheek. "You are welcome." she whispered and kissed Roman again. "After Shan is born, will you teach me?" she asked.

"I think I can do that. Its hard work. It will work out muscles you didn't even know you had. Its a work out that tested even me." She giggled. "But yes, I think I can teach you." She gave a little frown. "I'm not going to go easy on you. There are going to be times I may yell at you."

Celes actually laughed at her. "Baby, I'm a good student of dance. You probably won't yell at me anymore than I yell at my own self. I take it very seriously." she said and kissed Roman. "And if we argue afterwards we can always just… make up."

"Mmm, yes. Making up is good." She told her and kissed her again. THen she gasped and pulled away. "Oh! Those baby hormones! You little honry woman. I shall not be sucked in just yet." She told her and scooted away from her. She placed her sunglasses back on. "You little cheater."

Celes giggled. "Can't blame a girl for trying, but we are still going to make up." she shivered. "All sweaty from dancing." she shivered more. "Oh and I'd like to start practicing for competition circuit… I think I'd actually like to do that." she said she giggled as her mind went back to the thought of Roman competing against herself.

Roman smiled, "I would like that. So, does this mean you are going to start dancing again?"

Celes blushed and looked down nodding. "I… worked out why I stopped." she said and looked at Roman. "You know I never meant to take that from you right?" she asked.

She blinked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Dancing is your thing. I know its your thing. Its one of your passions. If you don't dance you bake. I just…" She frowned. "I dance at the club. I'm fine at the club and teaching Hula and Tahitian to the girls."

Celes nodded. "I just want to make sure. I… did that whole pushing you out thing and apart of me felt like I took that from you." she whispered. "I just want to make sure you never feel that way again."

She sighed as she looked down at the plate. "I know dancing is your thing… I did however feel you took over the dance studios. It was why I worked more at the club if I needed to dance something out. I mean… well, I created the first dance studio and you did change it around to fit your style and what you grew to know. I liked it simple, but upgrades are always in order, just… talk to me about next time, yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'll admit I did it as a territorial claim. But I know that now it was wrong. Look Roman, I want you to feel just as welcome to use all of them, even the ones created by me. I want you to be able to express yourself however you want. I'm sorry I did that." she whispered. "I now feel a little foolish for doing it at all. It was childish." she blushed.

She nodded. "I like that you have a space, though. Like, you have claimed the attics or the rooms above the dance studios. You like to be high, like a bird." She smiled. "But don't give up dancing, please? Its what makes you happy, and it's a passion. I can't deny you a passion. Its like breathing for you, how are you going to stop breathing?"

"Lee said you'd be upset if I did it for you. I mean if I stopped for you." she whispered. "I won't stop. I promise."

"Good, cause there is Country night! And you have to perform Cowboy Casanova!" She whined.

Celes giggled. "Oh, I will. I have some ideas for that. Oh and I have something I want to do with Harry. I showed him on our day. He's willing to learn I'm excited." she said.

"Really? What's that?" She asked getting excited. She loved collaborating with Celes about shows or hearing her ideas about performing.

"Well… for Cowboy Casanova I need some guys and at least four girls. It'll be like me telling those girls that this guy is not good… cause you know that's the song. And the costumes should be steampunk… like coresets in browns and then ivorys to make it feminine." she grinned.

"Well, I didn't think about it that way… I kind of wanted to keep it country… I think it may work still, though. And as for the guys the girls can dress as guys. It will be hotter that way… especially if it were still country…" She frowned as she thought about it. "I'll have to look up male steampunk, see if the girls can pull it off."

Celes gave a tiny frown of her own. "I… well we could do it more like the music video, but that makes me a madam in a whorehouse." she giggled.

Roman small, "Well as a steampunk style you would still be a madam just in steampunk style. I'm just saying keep the girls… OH! You know what? We can keep them all in the country get-up and we can put you in a steam punk, that way it will look like you are telling a story."

Celes nodded. "I like that… but Roman that music video is not contrary, the song is but the video is not. I thought the steampunk would do it up… Oh or… Oh hmmm we could just do it up all country and have nothing to do with the video. Sexy cowgirls... " she gave a little giggle. "Short, shorts jean, little plaid tops that are mid drifted cowboy boots hats and then for the number, chaps." she said. "Then they just stay in that dress… oh and the waitresses too. See, oh Ill have to find picture and show you."

Roman shook her head. "No, the waitresses are going to be dressed like the women in the Wild West video. That will be the last number." She giggled. "As for your number I was thinking they could wear somewhat of the same outfit, but with the half skirt. It covers the back, but its reveling in the front. I'll have to look up the picture and show you, I totally see it."

Celes nodded. "That sounds really good." she giggled. "It'll be fun, I may have to come up with another number to sing." she said. "If that's alright."

"Maybe," She shrugged. "I already have a few numbers and songs to go with them. There will only be two numbers I'll be performing in." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "Well any number with you in it is amazing." she said. "You want to hear about the one I have for Harry and I?" she asked.

She smiled, "Yes, I would."

"Well I discovered the song and its video a few weeks back and theres this beautiful interpretive dance with it and I thought if I ever danced again I'd like to do the song. I didn't know who at the time. But on our day I was humming the song, and I've been humming a lot of different songs and he keeps asking me what they are. I've been unwilling to say, because one I'm humming I haven't quite figured out who I think of when I sing or hum or hear it. Anyway so he asked me and I told him and then I got excited and showed him the video. And while we were watching it… it just clicked. Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran is about he and I. I asked him if he'd like to do it with me and he said yes." she grinned and blushed.

Roman smiled as she watched her. She had known the song very well. It was a very good song. She had thought of Harry as well when she heard it. "May I sing it while you two dance it. I feel very attached to that song. I wanted to perform it but I didn't know how. Now that you are telling me this, I know exactly how I would like to perform it." she smiled.

Celes smiled. "I would love for you to sing it, yes." she whispered and grinned. "Oh I missed this, I've been so afraid to say the wrong things that I just haven't talked to you. Oh! I want to do a belly dance for my big return to dance!"

Roman laughed. "I don't see why not." She smiled. "If that is what you want. I miss us talking too. You have seemed so… distant."

Celes gave a little smile. "At first it was just to give you your time then… then I got pregnant with Shan and I didn't… you've seemed upset, not about the baby but about something and I wish you'd tell me so I can fix it."

"I am upset, but there is nothing you can do about. I'm sorry. You can't fix this, if anything you will only obsess about it and it will only… yeah, no. I'm sorry. For the time being lets just stick together, yeah?"

Celes sighed and then smiled. "Okay, I can do that." she said and scooted up to the table and finished her tea. She started to hum and looked at Roman with heated eyes as she thought of her words earlier. She shivered. "You are so bad." she whispered.

Roman felt her lust and smiled. "And what did I do?" she asked as she fell back into her role of being the guy for the day. Oh, she loved teasing Celes this way. She really did, and the Ramon sex was HOT! She shivered again as she thought about having her as Ramon.

Celes gave a little shiver. "You know." she said and whimpered, she wanted Roman desperately. The more she thought it the more and more she wanted it. She wished Roman would just reach under the table and touch her already. She whimpered and pressed her face down on the table panting a little. "So bad."

Roman smiled. "Are you done eating? Shall we go to the fair and have some fun?" She asked her.

Celes looked up at her. "Yes!" she said getting up quickly and nearly falling over, she reached for Roman.

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her into her body. She held her close, "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Celes' heart rate shot through the roof and she blushed. "I… yes." she whispered back as her face hovered inches from Roman's her lips parted a little and she licked them.

She smiled and pressed her lips to hers. "Good."She stepped back and laced her fingers with hers. "Lets go, we have some rides to ride." She smiled and lead her aways then popped them to the fair that was happening. Before the left the little alley she smiled and faced Celes. She pressed her hands onto her head, slid them down the side of her face, neck, shoulders, arms, waist, and legs. She had encased her in a little bubble that would keep her warm. "Ready?"

Celes stood shivering from arousal. She felt warm but Roman had just touched her entire body. "Ro… Roman." she whispered and took a deep shaky breath. "I… yes." she said.

She gave a knowing smile, "How about some Cotton-candy, first?" She asked as she held her hand and led her into her the traffic of people.

Celes nodded and pressed close to Roman, she wanted to stay close to her and no lose her. She also wanted to feel her against her body. "Can I have purple cottoncandy?" she asked her.

"Whatever you want." She bout one purple cotton candy. "There you go." She wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she can have both her hands to hold and eat the cotton candy.

Celes pulled the cottoncandy off and ate it and then pulled some off and offered it to Roman. "You know you want some." she whispered as they walked along.

Roman smiled as she took it. "It tastes like grape. I love it." She watched as Celes ate some she turned her head before her mouth closed and kissed her. She moaned as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and tasted the candy and Celes. Between their tongues playing with each other, they were able to melt the candy. "Very good." She told her.

Celes shivered and moaned a little. "V-very… good." she whispered and ate more as she tried to clear her head. "I can't go on terribly rough rides." she finally said. "Shan is on board. Maybe the fun house? The house of mirrors. Or..." she saw the tunnel of love. "That!" she said pointing.

"That sounds good. But when you aren't pregnant, I will show you how to make a rollercoaster thrilling in more than one way." She brushed her magic between her legs so she got her point.

Celes gave a little gasp as her knees gave and she clung to Roman to stay standing. "I… God… I just…" she moaned again and held tight until her knees regained feeling.

Roman smiled and led her to the line for the tunnel of love. She really enjoyed teasing her. She knew she would have to touch her soon, except she wanted to give her that thrill of possibly getting caught. She ate more cotton candy. "After this I'll win you a stuffed animal of your choice."

Celes nodded as Roman helped her into the little boat. "Id like that, I saw a huge stuffed dog I liked." she said down and pressed her leg against Romans and leaned her head on her shoulder. She felt like such a girl today. She loved it, she had missed feeling this way with Roman. Roman teasing her and being the guy. She didn't mind being the aggressor or even the guy but this… this was like early days for them after they came back together after the battle and the time Celes thought Ro was dead.

"Okay, sounds good. Games, some rides, a little food... more teasing." She whispered as she kissed her neck. "Yes, a lot more teasing."

Celes tipped her head to the side as the boat started to move through the little tunnel. "God, yes more teasing." she whispered and held onto Roman's knee. She was only vaguely aware of the cheesey tunnel, she was so engrossed in her body and the way it felt next to Roman's she pretty much missed it.

Roman moaned as she kissed down her neck and left hickes. She loved the feel of her soft skin, her scent, and the way she just pressed against her. Celes wanted to be with her and she could feel it. Roman leaned her back a little as she kissed to the front of her neck and down to her collar bones. She sucked on them then kissed down to her cleavage. "God, this dress was such a good choice." She looked at her over the rims of her sunglasses and dipped her tongue into her cleavage as if it were her core.

Celes moaned and her head dropped back and she grabbed Roman's head. "Y-yes… it is…" she whispered and turned a little her legs spreading of their own accord. She moaned again and felt her nipples harden. "Ro-Roman…" she moaned pressing herself closer, or as close as she could get.

Roman moaned as she wiggled her tongue and kissed the tops of each of her breast. Her hand slipped up her thigh, as her thumb made little circles on the inside of her thigh. She moaned as she bobbed her head a little, trying to get deeper into her cleavage.

Celes whimpered and moaned quietly as her core gave a throb. She felt her juices leaking as her body anticipated being touched. She wanted it so bad, she panted and moaned again. "Roman….p-please touch me," she whispered and pressed her body even closer causing Roman's hand to move up her thigh she lifted a leg and draped it over one of Roman's.

She moaned as she slid her hand up further. She kissed back up her neck and kissed her lips. She moaned louder as she dipped her tongue into her mouth. She sucked on her tongue and then nipped her lips. Just as fast as everything started it was over. Roman was pulling the skirt of the dress back into place and holding Celes into her side as the ride came to an end.

Celes panted and nearly burst into tears. She whimpered and shut her eyes trying to take deep breaths. It wasn't fair, all this teasing. She shivered and held onto Roman, she allowed her to help her out of the little boat and walked on unsteady legs. "Um… prizes… stuffed animals?" she whispered looking up at Roman and moaning against her will.

Roman smiled knowing her emotions. "Yes, stuffed animals. You did say you saw a puppy you wanted. "Where is it?"

Celes looked around and then pointed to a game where you had to pop balloons with a dart. "See, its got the brown spots?" she asked as her mind started to become occupied with the idea of holding that big old puppy. She already knew where she wanted to put it and everything.

"Ooh, darts! I can do that." She smiled and lead them over. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Step back I don't the smoke to affect you, okay." She paid the three dollars and watched the balloons carefully. When the attendant wasn't paying attention she used the tip of her cigarette to heat the dart. She noticed the balloons that weren't bobbing were fuller and held down, so it made it steady. She threw her heated dart and popped a balloon. Now that she got the attention of the attendant she used Pele's magic to heat the tip and the her second dart and busted the second balloon. For the third one she did the same and popped the third balloon. She put out her cigarette. "What does the lady win?" She asked the attendant.

The attendant's mouth had fallen open. He frowned as he looked at the balloons and shook his head to clear it. "Uh, Whatever she would like."

Roman looked at Celes, "Which one?"

Celes gave a tiny squeal and pointed to the huge white and brown puppy. "That one." she said bouncing on her toes.

"There you go." He said grabbing the big puppy and handing it over to Roman.

Roman smiled, "Come on, babe." she laced her fingers with Celes'. "Any more?"

Celes gripped the dog and looked around. She saw a periwinkle elephant and grinned. "We should get that for Belle, wouldn't she just love it?" she asked as she gushed a little.

Roman smiled. "Yes she would. What game do that have set up there?" she asked as they walked over to it. She enjoyed carnivals. It was fun to out cheat the carnies. She made a mental note to take Sune to one.

Celes watched Roman do the bottle ring toss and giggled. She was enjoying this part, watching Roman win things for her. By the time they were done with games Celes' arms were full of stuffed animals. She looked at the house of mirrors and then back at Roman. "We should go in that next, but maybe you could send all these home or something?" she asked of the stuffed animals.

Roman nodded as she concealed them, and waved a hand, she had a big bag that would hold them all and was magied back to her work room. She didn't want the kids getting to them just yet. "See, lots of fun." She told her as she wrapped an arm around her. "How about after the house of mirrors we go get that corndog and find those chocolate soda?"

Celes nodded. "Okay!" she said and excitedly walked next to Roman. They stepped up into the house and Celes went in ahead of Roman keeping her limited magic out to detect when she would run into a wall and giggled as she took a sharp left before Roman could follow her.

"Hey! You little brat!" Roman growled as she kept her magic in tack with Celes, so she didn't lose her. "You know, Celes, we will have to make one of these at home. I can show you how we can really use it." she kept a few feet behind Celes and waved a hand. In front of Celes there was an image of Ramon smiling at her and curling his finger at her, beckoning her over with a heated look.

Celes gave a gasp and found her feet carrying her towards Ramon, her body buzzed and she was only thinking about getting to him. "Not… fair." she whispered as she came into a circular room from one side and found herself surrounded but images of herself and Ramon stood behind her in the mirrors.

Roman rubbed against her as Ramon, when she walked by then disappeared. "It may not be fair, but its hot." She teased. She ran her hand down the side of her body, lightly touching the side of her breast.

Celes shivered and nodded. "It is hot, but unfair. You are taking advantage of just how much I like you dressed like that. Coupled with being pregnant and extremely horny." she whispered and gasped a little as her body covered with goosebumps.

THe image of Ramon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Roman pressed her body to her back. "My poor horny wife." She whispered against her neck. She moaned as her hands slipped to her breast. "I want you too." She breathed as she sucked on her neck. A hand slid down to her thigh. She pulled the skirt of the dress up. "Lean you hands against the mirror." She told her. "I'm going to have you here."

Celes whimpered and moaned and did as Roman asked. She watched the images in the mirror and her body shuddered and her legs spread as her juices leaked and her core throbbed. "God…" she whispered and waited anticipating it.

Roman moaned as she slid her hands up her dress and into her leggings. "Woman. You are wearing leggings?" She growled and waved a hand so they disappeared. She slid her hands into her panties and ran her fingers over her clit. "God… so wet." she moaned and dipped her fingers into her core. "And tight."

Celes whimpered and moaned and rolled her hips a little. "I… I have been building up." she moaned louder and then bit the inside of her mouth as the thrill of the situation started to drive her more. "Roman…" she moaned as her eyes closed. She wanted to watch but her eyes just closed as her body tightened and wracked with arousal and need. Her hips gave a jerk and her clit throbbed as she felt Roman's fingers in her.

"Mmm, yes, this is happening." She slipped her fingers into her core and started to pump into her core. She kissed up and down her neck and scraped her teeth against her soft flesh. "I can feel you… I can feeling you tightening… if you have to come it's okay, I'll let you come again."

Celes moaned as she felt her body shake and then released an orgasm. She felt her juices leaking down her legs and gave a strangled whimper and tried to grip the mirror wall. "What if… Oh God Roman yes…" she moaned and opened her eyes to watch what she was doing. "I… I… God… more…" she moaned and rolled her hips pressing her top half into the mirror and moaned louder starting to lose all bearings of where they were.

Roman smiled as she pumped her fingers faster. "I said dirty, didn't I?" She pulled Celes down so she was sitting on a little blanket, she sat behind her and made Celes open her legs. "Watch," She whispered in her ear. "Watch how I please you." She slid her fingers back into her core and started to really pump her fingers in and out of her. She used her other hand to rub and roll her clit with her fingers.

Celes leaned back against Roman and watched what her fingers were doing to her. It heighted it, watching her fingers slid in and out of her hot wet core. She gave high pitched moans and lifted her hips with each roll. "I… God… yes…" she squealed and felt even more of her juices leak out around Roman's fingers. She saw her own arousal in the way her core and around it looked swollen and pink. "God…" she panted and felt and saw her core tighten around Roman's fingers.

Roman moaned as she pumped harder into her. She continued to kiss her neck, leaving hickies on the side and back of her neck. She licked it and rubbed her clit faster. "I feel people coming, you better hurry or they are going to see." She whispered. "Then we will be in big trouble." She giggled.

Celes' high pitched moaned escalated into slight screams and she shook hard. She heard Roman's words and the thrill of getting caught pushed her orgasm further forward. She couldn't even control herself. Her legs quaked and shook and she watched as her core tighten and clamped around Roman and her juices flooded out of her when she came with a scream. "Oh God!" she gasped as her body continued to jerk. She didn't want to stop, she wanted even more. She craved it, needed it. "Roman…" she gasped. "T-take… God… please." she whispered.

Roman chuckled as she slid her fingers out. She licked them clean and moaned. She covered Celes and held her as she rocked her. Just then a group of people rounded the corner.

"Is she okay? We heard screaming?" on girl asked.

Roman smiled up at her. "She is fine, just had a little scare." She said as she turned Celes into her chest to hide her face. "I have her, we will be out in a bit."

The girl nodded and the group walked past.

Celes smiled against Roman's chest and placed a kiss on it through the shirt. "God…" she moaned and jerked a little. "That was… so hot…" she pulled back. "I… I need more." she blushed and looked down at Roman's shirt and played with it.

"So I guess corn dogs and chocolate soda is out of the question?" She asked and kissed her.

Celes looked up at her. "Oh, you are mean." she pouted.

Roman laughed, "You love it." She snapped her teeth at her and then kissed her pouty lips. "That should hold you off, for a little bit. Besides, I want to ride the merry-go-round with you." She kissed her again then helped her up, "Come on, Cel-bear."

Celes smiled and took her hand. "If we go on the ferris wheel I can't look down." she said and leaned against Roman as she led them out.

"I know, that is why I said merry-go-round. We'll eat, ride that, and if you see something you want I'll get it, if not we will go home." She kissed the top of her head. "Home to New Mexico, I mean. I'm not letting you go until tomorrow."

Celes looked up at Roman and grinned. "Really?" she asked. "Oh, I want to cuddle on our couch… and eat pillows." she moaned and wrapped her arms around Roman's middle as they walked over to the place that sold the food she wanted.

"I think we shall pick them up this time. I have a feeling you are going to tire me out, but not until after you are satisfied, and even then, Ramon wants to play." She smiled and kissed her again. She ordered the corn dogs and found they actually had chocolate soda there so she orders some of those. "Want to sit down?" She frowned as she looked around. Then she found a spot by a tree and squatted. She pulled Celes onto her lap. "That way you won't get dirty."

Celes giggled. "So chivalrous." she teased and pressed her face into Roman's neck and then pulled back and started to eat. "I really want to tire you out, and then… I think I anticipate sleep… I miss Ramon."

Roman smiled as she ate as well. "I know you do, so does he. I must say, I'm really excited about that part." She kissed Celes' neck. "I can do things to you and you are thrilled. Like my rollercoaster idea."

Celes gave a tiny shiver and looked at her. "A rollercoaster… the motorcycle… was just…" she moaned and pressed her legs together. "God, how are you doing this to me?" she gasped as she sipped her chocolate coke.

ROman smiled, "Its how I do anything when I'm with you. Especially when I'm in the mood to be the aggressor. I make you feel special, girly, pay close attention to you, tease you, keep you wanting, give you a small release, but keep you wanting, tease you again, and by the end of the night we are making mad monkey sex until we are both exhausted. THen, even in our dreams, I'm teasing you, and making more mad monkey sex, so in the morning you jump me, I feed you and then I return you completely satisfied." She kissed her. "And I tell the guys, that is how its done." she winked at her over the rim of her sunglasses.

Celes giggled. "Oh God, to see their faces." she said and kissed Roman and sighed. "You want some chocolate soda?" she asked feeling a little coy as she offered her the soda.

"You going to feed me some?" Roman asked and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Celes picked it up and licked her lips and offered it to her. "Its very yummy. Not as good as the ones we had with Scott but… its pretty damn close."

Roman shook her head. "Not like that, like this." she sipped some then cupped Celes' cheek and sipped some into her mouth. She slid her tongue into her mouth as she kissed her in the end. "That is how you feed someone a drink."

Celes kept her eyes shut and licked her lips again and shivered. "God… that's… I don't even remember you doing that to me before… that was… God." she whispered.

Roman smiled at her, "I've picked up a few tricks here and there." she told her. She drank her own chocolate soda.

Celes opened her eyes and continued to eat. "Do you remember when I was the tease?" she asked and giggled. "I don't think we tell them very often but a lot of your base tricks are mine." she winked and sipped her soda happily.

"I learn from the best. Besides, I was innocent back in the day, you were the one that corrupted me." She giggled. "And I learn pretty fast too."

"Mmm, I still corrupt you on a regular basis." she giggled. "The boys don't ever let me forget it." she laughed and finished her corn dog.

Roman laughed and shook her head. "I like you corrupting me." she drank her soda. "And molesting me. Remember during the Highland games, I had you put the cream on my ass cause I hurt it. You were so molesting me."

Celes smiled. "Yes, yes I was." she whispered and trailed a finger down her neck. "I like molesting you."

"I know you do." She kissed her with a shiver. "So does Harry. I don't know about you Potters… then again Miss Diggory started molesting me first so, you corrupted Potter as well. You are like a little…." She smiled. "She devil, like Lee says."

Celes gave a little giggle. "And proud of it." she whispered and leaned down and kissed the base of her neck. "So, so proud of it." she moaned a little. "You know, I think I've had a hand in corrupting all of you at one point or another… well except Sune." she said and kissed up her neck.

Roman shivered and smiled. "Yes you have." She gave a little moan. "You going to molest me now?" She asked as she turned her head and kissed her. She was finding that her aggressor attitude was slipping.

Celes moaned against her mouth and nodded a little as the hand resting on her neck slipped down to the shirt she wore. "Do you want me to?" she asked breathlessly as she looked at Roman's sunglasses. She used her other hand to take them off to look into her eyes. "I can, right here. No one will ever know." she slid her hand to a button and played with it.

Roman smiled at her. "I'm layered." She told her. "I have a sports bra on and I'm wrapped. You will have to unwrap me if you want to get my shirt off."

Celes gave a little moan and shook her head. "You are so…" she smiled just a little and slid her hands down her belly and then to her pants and pressed her fingers into her core through her pants. "This I can touch, with little effort." she whispered as she felt Roman's core heat under her fingers.

She gasped as she held her hand. "Oh, you little horny, woman!" she kissed her. "Come on, woman, lets get you some last gifts and go home so you can have your way, have your pillows, and whatever yummy food. Then we can cuddle." She kissed her with a moan. "God, I want you too."

Celes shivered. "Good, because I intend on having you." she whispered and took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay, lets go." she said and let Roman lead her back to the strip. She saw the merry go round and giggled. "Come on, there are benches." she said.

Roman picked her up and set her easily on a horse. "Right here." She told her. "Don't worry." She held Celes' hand tightly. "You look at me. You don't worry how high you go, you look at me. Take off my sunglasses and look into my eyes."

Celes nodded and did as she was told as her belly filled with the same feeling she always got. She held onto Roman's hand and didn't look down but only at Roman as the two story merry go round started going round. "What did you and Harry do on your day?" she asked to stay occupied.

Roman smiled at her, "The same thing we are going to do when we get home… minus the dessert food fight."

"Oh, you two had a food fight?" she asked. "I like food fights. I've only ever had one really, though." she giggled. "Your marks were all a flutter that day." she said.

"Yeah, it was because of that. Then I thought I was being smart, cause he owed me a game of hide-n-seek. He told me he wasn't going to cheat and track me. He changed into a leopard and tracked me that was. So cheating." She smiled at her. "What about you? I felt your joy that day."

"We went up on the mountain, I had tried before but it was when Alemana was staying close to Pele, so he wasn't with Lee and we had to leave. So we went up there and then back to our flat." she smiled a little. "Where I was kept very happy."

She smiled, "You have been very happy this week. I like that."

"I do too, I like when I glow cause it makes you all warm and fuzzy too." she smiled at her tenderly. "I love when you feel my light." she whispered.

"So do I. And you look so beautiful when you glow as well. Just like a star."

Celes blushed as she started to feel that glow. "Thank you." she whispered. "I… I've been really happy and feeling extremely loved. Everything is okay, with Shan, with everything." she whispered.

"That is because we are good, we do love you and we do love her. But Lee cheated." Roman smiled at her. "I'm happy that you are happy." She hopped off her horse and then picked Celes up off hers. "Ride is done. See, not so bad."

Celes smiled as she followed Roman off the ride. "Roman." she stopped her and looked up at her. "I love you, more than anything." she said and stood on her toes and kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled down at her. "I love you too." She kissed her, "And I didn't do anything." She kissed her again then slipped on her sunglasses, "Come on, lets go home."

Celes nodded and held onto her. "You do, do things all the time. I love you because you do things. I love you because I have always loved you and always will." she kissed her again. "Take us home, Baby Girl, I feel a need to have you again." then she suddenly looked at Roman. "Did you know Sune had his tongue pierced?"

Roman smiled and popped them home. "Yes I did. Even got him a new one to change out. You know… Draco has one because of him."

Celes giggled a little and shook her head. "No, _he_ has one because of Draco." she said with a giggle again. "And I guess the new ring inspired him to show it… our uh… tongue rings sort of got stuck yesterday." she blushed. "You know in case it wasn't awkward enough."

She giggled, "You poor thing, I wish I could have seen that though." She kissed Celes cheek. "Sune got his tongue pierced when he was Draco. So, Draco has one because of Sune."

Celes smiled a little. "Ro, Draco's had his tongue pierced since he was eighteen." she said. "But now they both do…" then she frowned. "Does that mean that Sune is as good at… going down on you as I am?" she asked.

"I don't speak of such things. You know that," Roman told her as they walked into the house. "Just like when you had asked if Lee was or you were better."

Celes giggled to herself. "Oh Lee and I have figure out we are both pretty good with our tongues and don't feel the need to compete." she followed Roman and looked around their house and gave a sigh. "I love our home."

Roman smiled, "Good," She kissed her as she sat on the couch and kicked of her boots. "I think you and Draco need a talk." She told her. "I've seen memories." She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers.

Celes giggled and slipped off her flats and the little sweater she wore over the dress and joined Roman on the couch. She placed her feet on Roman's thigh and wiggled her painted toes. "Look what Harry did for me, they need a touch up but I'll get him to do it later." she said. "He offered, it was a little odd but he said that he knew I was wanting something done with them and that I wasn't going to be able to see them soon." she rubbed her belly fondly.

"Oh, and they are cute. He put little white dots on them too!" Roman squealed as she picked up her feet. "So, cute."

Celes giggled. "I should have done my nails to match, I think he knew what dress you picked because look at that base color. Its a match." she said and looked at the dress. "This dress Ro… its so pretty. I saw and thought it'd be something I would put you in but…" she shook her head and smiled.

"It is pretty, I had originally picked it out to wear but it didn't go that way." She started to rub her feet. "But it looks really pretty on you, and it goes well with your hair too."

Celes leaned back and gave a little moan of pleasure as she pulled one of the pillows up and hugged it to her. "I think this color works well with my hair. Doesn't clash at all." she closed her eyes and sighed. "I liked the fair. The house of mirrors was a highlight."

Roman chuckled, "That was fun, wasn't it." she moved to her other foot and rubbed the one as well. "And we were nearly caught."

"Mmm, that's what made it so hot…" she moaned as her legs spread from the memory. "It was hot, so...so hot." she shivered. "I love when you're the aggressor I always end up doing naughty public acts." she whispered and shivered.

She moaned as she kissed Celes' foot. "That is because, I enjoy the thrill, it needs to be shared." She told her as she kissed higher up her leg. She tossed her sunglasses onto the coffee table. She loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top button. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." She said as she kissed the inside of her knee.

Celes' legs started to shiver as she opened her eyes and looked down at Roman. "You going to… have me again?" she rolled her hips and moaned as her core started to throb in anticipation.

"Oh, this time, I'm really going to have you." She took off her tie and pushed up Celes' dress. "Oh, yes, I'm going to have you." She propped her leg up on the back of the couch and licked up her thigh to her core. She moaned as she licked her clit. She swirled her tongue around it and used her lips to pull on her clit ring.

Celes gave a loud gasping moan and rolled back and her hands went down to Roman's head. She moaned and pulled it out of the pony tail and shivered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "God...yes." she whispered and lifted her other leg up and rested it on her shoulder and rolled her hips high.

ROman moaned as she gave a little growl and dipped her tongue into her core. She swirled it around and licked up her juices. She went back to her clit and sucked on it. She she pulled on her thing again, and then went back to her core. She thrust her tongue into it and wiggled it around. "God…"

Celes shivered and shuddered as her legs started to feel weak. She kept rolling her hips and pressed into Roman hard as her pleasure skyrocketed. "Roman!" she squealed and moaned louder and pushed her hips high gripping her hair. "I… I…. please… please… please." she chanted.

She moaned as she thrust her tongue in and out of her. She licked up more of her juices and licked back up to her clit. She sucked on it again and moaned against it, sending the vibrations through her. She shivered herself and sucked harder. She scraped her teeth against her little nub and went back to thrusting her tongue in and out of her core.

Celes rolled her hips faster as she felt her core started to tighten. "Oh… oh…. oh…." she gasped out and pushed harder into Roman as more of her juices leaked out. she felt the orgasm coming like a storm and she felt the pressure and suddenly arched her back and orgasmed with a scream. "Roman!" she screamed her name and then tugged on her. "Roman… please… please I want to… I want to have you." she begged.

Roman smiled as she sat up. She unbuttoned her vest, then her shirt. She let them fall and then she unwrapped herself. She stood in jeans and her bra. "Come on, Cel-bear," She told her as she started for their room. "Come and have me."

Celes was up and off the couch before she left the room and knocked her down in their hallway. She squealed and Roman of course cushion their fall. She moaned and kissed Roman hard on the mouth tasting herself there. She slid her hands down and pulled her dress off so she was completely naked and then ran a hand down Roman's belly and undid her jeans. "I want you so bad, you have teased me all day. The way you look alone." she moaned and kissed down between Roman's breasts as she undid her pants finally and pushed them down and them off. She gave a little frustrated moan when she encountered more fabric. "Why did you layer?" she gasped and pushed the boxers out of her way and sat up just a little and pressed their cores together and gave a sound of arousal and relief.

Roman shivered as she moaned. She smiled up at her. "I had to… make it… real like…" She moaned again and rolled her hips. She lifted them up and pressed harder into Celes. Her body shivered as she felt her own juices leak out. She would have to laugh later, cause Celes really did knock her down to the ground just to have her way. She slid her hands over her belly and then onto her hips. "Come on, Celes, lets ride each other out."

Celes nodded and rolled her hips faster and pressed even harder into Roman as she held Roman's hands over her hips and dropped her head back. She could feel her whole body tingling and calling out to Roman's. She didn't even know how much she had been craving Roman until this day, but after this day she would have to have her at least once a day. Her body craved Roman's love. She looked down at her and moaned. She kept her hips rolling and leaned down and kissed her. She nudged their connection open, using their soul one. She moaned and shivered and kissed down her neck. "Mine…" she moaned. "Mine…" she kept repeating it as she kissed along Roman's collarbones.

Roman moaned as she rolled back on her head. Her body shook and shivered. She held her hips and rolled her one faster. She squealed as she shivered and felt their juices mix. God, she really did miss her. She missed her so much. She pulled her up to her mouth and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned against her as she gripped her hips tighter. "Celes… God… Celes…" She gave whimper and kissed her again as she opened to her and wrapped her magic around her. "You belong here…" She whispered as she pressed her soul to hers. "God, you belong there…" In Ro's opinion she and Sune both belonged there.

Celes gasped and her eyes filled with tears, she hadn't felt this from Roman in a very long time. She pressed her soul right back against hers. She felt the same way. "You…" she whispered and kissed her as she rolled her hips more and tears started to fall. "I… want you to always stay… there." she whispered and held onto her for dear life, not just with her arms but her magic and her soul. She didn't want the feeling to end, she wanted to feel this from her Roman forever. "I love you." she panted out and squealed as her body started to tighten. She wanted this and Roman. She kissed Roman again and moaned louder against her mouth as she gave a tiny sob and tasted the salt of her tears mixed with Roman's flavor.

Roman held Cele. She was doing exactly what she wanted to do, since the moment Celes said she was hers. She kissed Celes as she framed her face. She shivered and held her just as tightly. "Celes… God… Please…" she told her as she kissed her again and her hips started to jerk.

Celes nodded and her own hips jerked. She nodded. She kissed along to her ear and moaned into it. "You are mine, forever." she whispered to her as her own body found her orgasm.

Roman's eyes shot open as she rolled onto her head and gave a scream. Her body release her orgasm and jerked. She held Celes and and pressed her face into her neck. "God… Celes…" She sniffed as she held her. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't forget that… don't forget me…"

Celes paused and pulled back and looked at her though her watery eyes. "I could _never_ forget you. You're in me, apart of me. You are always there. You are mine. I love you, remember, A thousand years, horny ghosts." she said and pressed her forehead to Roman's as she slid off of her and they lay on their sides, legs still entangled. "I'm never going to forget about you, just like I know you will never forget about me. No matter what happens, it will always be you and me against the world, okay?"

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Promised… I'm your special lady, right? Just me? How you are my only?"

Celes looked into her eyes trying to figure out where this insecurity came from. "Roman, you have always, and will always be the only woman I ever love." she whispered brushing her hair off her forehead. "I promise you that, until the day we die and beyond it I will never look at another woman, I don't want to. You're all I've ever wanted." she blushed.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. She played with Celes' hair and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry. I love you too. Sometimes I love you so much, I just want to lock you away so that no one can have you or touch you but me."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "Maybe after Shan if born, I'll let ye." she whispered in her Scottish burr for Roman's benefit. She frowned a little. "I wish you would tell me why this is all coming on, baby girl."

"I don't know how you would handle it." She told her truthfully as she looked at her and her eyes filled with tears again. "I really don't. Usually I can tell you anything and you are fine, you may have your freak out and then come to terms, but… I don't know."

Celes frowned as her stomach gave a little turn. "Is it bad?" she whispered. "Did I do something bad?" she asked as her body started to go a little numb.

"No, it wasn't you. I promised. It wasn't, you may think it was you. Best case scenario you will think of it logically and be okay with it and allow its course to run. But I don't want you to be okay with it and I don't want its course to run. Worst case scenario will be pissed and maybe push that person away… but at the same time hurt cause you need them around. And I don't want you to hurt and I don't want you to be pissed at them and push them away… even though I do want you too."

Celes gave her a little frown and then it clicked and she smiled a little. "Roman, are you talking about what Emrys did?" she asked.

Roman gave a little shocked looked. "You know?"

Celes nodded slowly. "Roman, I'm not stupid. After I got to actually sit and think about it. I'm not mad at her, I didn't know you were though. Look, she didn't know completely what she was doing, she just wanted a sister and a family that loved her. She found that in me by mistake. Its not her fault. But this child… I know you're thinking its all her's and yes the baby was planted and created with magic but, Em doesn't have a Cecil in her. She's not the real father, she's the instrument that got me pregnant. That man was the father. Stop being angry at her, okay? She loves you as a daughter loves a mother just as she loves me the same. I love her as a _daughter_ not as a lover. You understand?"

"But you are _my_ lover." She whispered. "You are _my_ wife."

"I know that and that didn't…" she trailed off when her mind turned to something else and she pulled back a little. "Ro, did you want to give me a child like I gave you Belle?" she asked in a whisper.

Roman blushed as she sat up. "I will run you a bath." She told her. For some reason it really did hurt that she wasn't able to. "Bath salts, yeah?"

Celes struggled to get up and then finally got to follow her. "Roman, don't do that. Hey." she said stopping her hands as she was adding salt to the bath. "Hey, look at me." she said. "You wanted to do that?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears. "And… and… then this happened? Or this happening made you realize you wanted to?"

"You are mine!" She told her. She held her hands. "You are mine… I don't need anyone to do something and…" her lower lip trembled. "I did." She whispered. "This happening made me realized I wanted to do that to you. Its not fair! Its not fair.."

Celes pulled her into a hug and rocked her. "I know." she whispered as her heart soared and fell at the same time. She was happy to hear Roman wanted to father a child for her but she was saddened that this whole… druid thing with Em's dad and Em was hurting her and making her feel less than. "I know baby girl, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she whispered and held onto her tightly so she wouldn't try to get away again. "Its going to be okay, it is." she pulled back still holding onto her tightly. "I promise, if… if you ever want to try that we will find a way." she said to her. "Please, please don't let a little girls naivety make you feel less. You are _not_ less." she said fiercely.

Roman sobbed as she held onto Celes. It was exactly what she felt. Celes was hers, and she was able to give her a child and when Celes became pregnant it hit her how much she wanted to give her a child, but once again she was beat by someone else. She seemed to not move fast enough when it came to Celes or Sune, lately. She was feeling inadequate to even protect them. So, it would make sense she would be inadequate to even be a 'father.'

Celes held onto her tightly and let her cry. Her heart was breaking for Roman, she could feel how she felt they were still connected. She gave a little sigh and used magic to stop the bath and walked Roman into their room and got her onto their bed and held her tightly. "You will always be good enough." she whispered. "You are always going to be the best." she said and then realized that wasn't working and only making her hurt and cry more. She held Roman tightly and started to sing to her in Hawaiian. She wasn't as good without Hi'iaka but she remembered the song she used to calm Pele. She sang it in her ear until she started to calm down.

She sniffed as she held Celes. When she finally calmed down and just listened to Celes she looked at her. "I think your tongue needs to be loosened." She whispered and smiled a little as she laid her hat back down on her chest. "You keep tripping over your words." sniffed and closed her eyes. "I'm always a late bloomer." She told her. "In one way or another I'm still a late bloomer."

Celes shooshed her. "Its okay, it just means you have less mistakes when you finally do what it is you were late for." she whispered. "You get to do it perfectly the first time." a lump formed in her throat. "You get to learn from the things that have already come and get it right."

Roman frowned and looked up at her. "No, I don't. God, have you seen my love life? It was a mess! The only good thing that seemed to work for the longest time and still is working was you." She kissed her. "I messed up with Lee, then teased him after everything, had a shotgun wedding the first time, then John came around and I messed that _all_ up. I fought with him. God, I argued with him using _cartoon_ characters! Cartoon characters!"

Celes tried really hard not to laugh. "Um… I know… but that's not late blooming, that's stubbornness." she whispered. "I'm not saying that's what the baby things was though, okay? That's not what I'm saying, but I am pointing out that your relationship drama is vastly different from a life decision like wanting a child with me."

"Oh…" She laid her head back down. "But cartoon characters!" she giggled herself.

Celes giggled with her. "Its okay, Roman." she said softly and ran her fingers through her hair. "It'll all be okay. If you want to give me a baby then give me a baby, if you don't and this is just because I'm pregnant with Shan, then don't. You make me happy no matter what you decide to do or not do. You're with me and you love me. You gave me a beautiful daughter, you enrich my life in ways no one else can." she said and sighed as she kept rubbing her head massaging it a little at the temple knowing she had probably developed a headache from crying.

She sighed and drew circles on her baby belly. Then she walked her fingers up to her bellybutton and over it. "Celes?"

"Yes, my Roman?" she asked.

"Did I make you happy today?" She asked.

Celes made her look at her. "Feel me, baby girl you have made me very happy. You always make me happy. Baby, when my day is shit you make me feel like its better." she said.

Roman smiled and felt her. She giggled and kissed her. "You attacked me. Knocked myr right down in the hall and stripped me naked." She giggled and then laughed as she rolled over. "We didn't even make it out of the living room."

Celes giggled. "Yep, you _teased_ me. I was going to have what I want." she said and nodded. "I want what I want and I get it." she said and ran her hand down the side of her body.

She giggled and bounced to her. She wrapped her arm and leg over her. "Is my Cel-bear hungry?" She asked and drew more circles on her belly. "Miss Shannon, are you hungry? I'll make you whatever your little heart desires." She poked Celes' belly where Shannon was pressed at.

Shannon sent out a giggle. " _Sandwiches!"_ she sent to her. " _Mummy I demand sandwiches!"_

Celes laughed and rubbed her belly.

Roman smiled and gave Celes a smacking kiss. She kissed her belly then bounced out of the bed, "Sandwiches it is." She went to the kitchen and started to cook. She was going to make Celes she never had before and then to make it even better, add some pinwheels to it, some chips, and fresh veggies for the hell of it.

Celes sat up and put her back against the headboard and let her head drop back. She reached out to the boys to assure them everything was okay. She smiled a little when the each nudged her three times, except Sune who didn't quite get it yet. She would have to talk to John. She hadn't told him she knew, actually until Roman she hasn't said anything. She had, had time to think and process it. She was okay because she knew that the intention behind it was good. She rubbed her belly and smiled when Shannon kicked. "She's coming back." She whispered and her eyes filled with tears as she felt Shannon's need to actually be around Roman. "Oh my little Wisp. Mama loves you." She said softly.

About 45 min to an hour later Roman came back with a big tray and a few trays that followed behind her. "Okay, so, I wasn't sure what you wanted and I just… I don't know, I... something just took over." She giggled as she crawled into the bed. "So, we have some awesomeness going on here. "I made some grilled mac and cheese sandwiches, some of them have chicken in them, some don't. Then we have some pinwheels, some with avocados, some without. Veggies with dip, then we have your classic turkey sandwiches, roast beef, and we have juice, tea, and water."

Celes smiled. "A feast of sandwiches!" She said and winced when Shannon kicked. "She's hungry." She rubbed the spot.

"Then eat." Roman told her as the other trays set on the bed. "Pinwheels are good too."

Celes grinned and ate. "I'm happy!" She chirped as she felt her glow come back. "You know you are the best!"

Roman beamed at her. "Thank you." She kissed her cheek. "Do you like the grilled cheese mac and cheese sandwich?" she asked.

Celes smiled and ate a little and then nodded and gave a little moan. "Yes." she said and shut her eyes as she ate more. "So good."

"Oh, good!" She ate some pinwheels and some veggies. She even ate some of the special sandwich. "Oh, next time I should add some chopped fried chicken to it, that would be good too!"

"Oh God! Yes!" Celes gasped. "Roman, you shall be my new sandwich maker person." she declared.

Roman laughed. "I'm sure Lee will find a way to make it just as good." She kissed her cheek and giggled.

Celes smiled. "Probably, he's sort of good at all that." she said and picked at the remaining food. She sighed and leaned back. "That was really, _really_ good." she sighed again rubbing her belly.

Roman giggled as she also sat back. "Good." She rubbed her belly. "I'm glad mama and baby are satisfied." She sighed as she rubbed her own stomach. "God, that really was good!"

Celes sighed a little and rolled over on her side and wrapped an arm and a leg around Roman and rested her head on her breast feeling content. "It was, now I'm tired." She yawned and snuggled close.

She giggled as she kissed the top of her head and held her. With a wave of her hand the trays went back to the kitchen. "Sleep, my Cel-Bear." She told her and smiled. "Sleep well." She kissed the top of her head again.

Celes gave a little smile. "See you soon." She whispered and fell asleep.

"Yeah, see you really soon." She smiled and kissed her again. Soon she was falling asleep as well.

 _Ramon watched Celes ride on rides in their own private carnival. He was dressed the same as Roman. He walked up behind her as she was walking towards another ride. "You don't want to go on that one, you want to go here." He told her as he took her hand and pulled her towards the rollercoaster. "I'll make it really fun for you."_

 _Celes smiled up at him and gave a little shiver. "I'm afraid of heights." she said to him._

" _Its just like my bike." He told her. "Close your eyes, or keep them on me." He kissed her and moaned. God, Roman missed having Celes like this._

 _Celes felt the little thrill fill her belly. "Okay." she whispered and pressed closer to him missing how his body felt against hers. She shivered and ran her hands up his neck and moaned a little. "Take me on this rollercoaster, I trust you."_

 _He smiled and took her to the smaller one. He kissed her again and then they were seated inside the car. He placed his hand on her knee. ONce the ride started, he slid his hand up her thigh. The higher the car went the the higher his hand went until he was touching her core. "Ready?" He asked her._

 _Celes panted and looked up at him. She held onto his arm and her legs sat spread open for him. She rolled her hips and nodded as the coaster started up over the crest. Her whole body was filled with desire and excitement. "I...Yes." she whispered and kept her eyes locked on his._

 _Right as they went over the peek, Ramon's fingers slipped into her core. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. THeir bodies jerked as the car went down, the made a few fast turns. He moaned as he felt her juices and just continued to pump his fingers into her._

 _Everytime the coaster dipped or turned Celes' heart went into her throat. She was squealing with desire though. She gripped Ramon's arm tighter and lifted her hips a little with each thrust of his finger. "Ra… Ramon…" she moaned and leaned up and kissed his neck closing her eyes as they went down another dip. "Yes." she whispered into his ear as her body started to tremble and shake and her muscles started to jerk._

 _Ramon pumped his fingers faster into her and pushed the heel of his hand to her clit. He watched her react and moaned. He was going to have her. He was going to have her good. They climbed the last peek. "Ready?" He asked. "This is going to be a good one."_

 _Celes nodded and watched his eyes holding his arm even tighter as her core tightened. As they went over the peak her orgasm slammed into her and she gave a loud scream as she rode it out all the way to the end of the roller coaster. "I… I…." she moaned and pressed her face into his chest blushing deeply as she jerked._

 _He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. They finally came to a stop and he smiled down at her. "That was fun, wasn't it?"_

 _Celes nodded and looked up at him. "Y-yes." she whispered as he helped her out of the coaster. "Can… God…" she whispered as her knees went weak. "W-what, um now?"_

 _He smiled as their dream changed. They were now in a room that had a fireplace and a fire going. He laid her on some pelts and laid over her. He smiled as he kissed her. "Its my turn." He said against her lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as he swirled it around._

 _Celes' arms wrapped naturally around him and pulled him closer. He was so thrilling and attractive as hell. Roman as a man was one of the most arousing things she'd encountered. He made her feel like she was the only thing on the planet just the way Roman did. Its not like she disliked her Roman the way she was but the fact that she could do this that was so… just… She moaned and kissed him deeper. "Ramon…" she panted._

 _He moaned as he lifted her dress and pulled it off over her head. He pulled off his shirt, and kissed her again. He pressed into her core with his jeans and moaned as he rubbed against her. He kissed down her neck as his hand cupped her breast and rolled her nipple with his thumb. His other hand, worked open his jeans and he shaft rubbed against her. "God… Celes…" He moaned._

 _Celes gave a moan and looked at him. She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheekbones and shivered. "Ramon... Please have me." She rolled her hips up trying to get him to slip into her. "I want you to take me now." She whispered._

 _Ramon slid into her and moaned as he shivered. "God…" He growled. He waved a hand and the rest of his clothes were gone. He kissed her and started to move his hips, pumping in and out of her. He enjoyed the feel of here and wanted more. He moaned again and started to pump faster into her._

 _Celes wrapped her legs around his middle and rolled her hips with him. She moaned as she felt him fill her completely. She loved how it felt. She reached up and kissed him and then down his chin as her body tightened and shuddered. "Yes... God yes." She gasped out._

 _He moaned as he pumped faster and harder. He kissed her, tasting her honey taste. He kissed down her neck and moaned again. He nipped her collar bones and massaged her breast. he rolled her nipples and lifted her breast to him. He licked her nipple and gently pulled on it with his teeth. He swirled his tongue around it and then sucked on it. He moaned again as he slid a hand down to her ass and helped her meet his thrust. Yes, this… he missed this. He moaned louder as he thrust his hips harder. He wanted her screaming, and screaming for more._

 _Celes arched back and met his hard thrust in time with him. God he was making her feel amazing. She started to squeal out her moans and tried to grip whatever part of him she could get ahold of. God she just wanted all of him inside her. She pushed as close to him as she could each time they came together and felt the tingles and tightening of orgasm. She released a mini one unexpectedly and screamed a little as her body craved more and more. She slid her hands down to his hand and gripped it and pulled him into her. Each time screaming out her moans now. Her body vibrated with pleasure and she could feel nothing but how he felt inside of her making her core tighten again._

 _Ramon moaned as he sat up on his knees, He lifted her hips just right and started to hit her g-spot. He moaned as he felt her core tighten tighten around him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing himself. She felt so right and so tight. He pumped faster and harder into her. He pressed his thumb into her clit and started to rub it fast. He looked down at her and took in the arch of her body, her red hair spread widely over the furs under them, and her wild need. He shivered again. "God, yes…" He moaned as he leaned his head back._

 _Celes started to really scream as she lifted her hips and kept her back arched just right. "God! Ramon!" she screamed and gripped the furs beneath them. "God!" she screamed and looked up at him enjoying her and felt her body tightening. She felt pressure deep inside of her. She reached up and stopped his hand but he just shook his head. Celes wasn't sure if she wanted to get away or stay at this point. She screamed even louder as her body finally went ridged and she orgasmed hard exuding her juices all over both of them. Her legs shook and she kept screaming as she seemed to just keep orgasming._

 _Ramon couldn't stop it, he wanted to. He wanted to keep going and make her scream more. but his orgasm hit him just as hard. He pumped into hard and roared out his own orgasm. THen he collapsed upon her. He moaned as he continue to feel her gripping him, contracting around him, her body jerking, and shaking under him. He smiled as he licked one of her nipples. He rolled his hips against hers and moaned._

 _Celes jerked and held his hips as she panted. "I… God…" she panted. "That…" she moaned and jerked again and kissed his neck and smiled against it. "My Ramon." she whispered and still panted slightly as she held onto him tightly unwilling to let him leave her._

" _Yeah… I'm your daddy." He told her and smiled at her. "God, that was hot." HE kissed her a few more times. "Can you feel your legs?"_

 _Celes gave a little giggle and then shook her head. "Not, really." she said and giggled more. "So… should I call you Daddy Ramon now?" she teased lightly._

 _He chuckled. "You can just call me Daddy. I don't mind. You can call out to me any time too." he kissed her a few more times. "I'll rock your world every time."_

 _Celes giggled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, I love all of you, Roman and Ramon you are both mine forever." she whispered and kissed his ear. "And I'll call you Daddy." she giggled as her body sagged a little from exhaustion. She was always surprised how tired she got in dreams._

 _Ramon leaned up enough to look down at her. He pushed back her hair and and smiled down at her. "I love you, Celes Diggory." He pressed his lips to hers. "Sleep. Sleep well, sleep long." he kissed her again. "Mmm, sleep."_

 _Celes drifted off into what was probably a deeper sleep._

When Celes woke up the next morning she thought for sure shed be super sore, but she was only mildly so. She smiled and moaned as she stretched. She smiled bigger when she felt Roman stir next to her and rolled over on her side and kissed her neck and sighed. "We should probably get up." she looked at the clock and saw the time and giggled. "Half the day is already gone."

"No," Roman groaned. "I want to stay here. I'm so warm." She snuggled closer to Celes and sighed.

Celes smiled and kissed further down her neck. "Do I have to call you Daddy to get you to wake up?" she asked as she kissed down to her breasts.

Roman shivered and then giggled. "You're my sugar daddy." She opened one eye and then closed it.

Celes giggled. "I guess then Ill have to be that." she whispered as she adjusted so she could kiss between her breasts and then down over her flat belly. She moaned as her tongue flicked out and she licked each of Roman's hip bones before kissing to her pubic mound.

She gave a little gasp as she lifted the covers and looked down at Celes. "What are you…" She moaned as she rolled her hips. "What are you doing?"

Celes paused and looked up at her. "Well, I'm being your sugar daddy." she giggled and then dipped down to her core and flicked her tongue ring over Roman's piercing. She moaned at how good she tasted. It would have to be quick because she could feel Shannon's hunger already, but she wanted to give this to Roman. She moaned and dipped her tongue down to Roman's core and used it to lick the juices and moaned as she started to thrust into her with her tongue.

Roman gasped a moan as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and rolled her hips. "O-oh…" She moaned again as she spread her legs more for her. "God…" She shivered and looked down at her. She loved when they did this for her.

Celes moaned at the way she responded and licked back up to her clit and then flicked her ring with her tongue ring and slid a hand up Roman's thigh and slid her fingers into her hot core and moaned as it tightened around her fingers. She started to pumping her fingers in and out of Roman as she continued to tease her clit ring with her tongue ring. God she loved doing this for Roman.

She moaned as she rolled her hips and gasped. She slid her hands into Celes' hair and moaned again. "Oh.. God! Celes…" She moaned again and rolled onto her head. She panted as she lifted her hips a little more. "Oh… Celes. God… I…" She whimpered and looked down at her. "God…"

Celes pushed her fingers in deeper and ticked her g-spot and then moaned and continued her actions on her clit. She would send her right over the edge. They were still connected, she could feel it and God feeling how Roman reacted to her when she did this made it so hot. She moaned louder and worked Roman a little harder.

Roman gasped and her body shook and jerked. She gave a squeal and sat up a little. "Oh… oh, my God! Oh, my God!" She laid back down and rolled onto her head. "Oh… God… Celes.. I'm… I'm… Celes!" She gave a scream as her orgasm hit her. Her body jerked a few more times and she shivered.

Celes moaned and licked up her juices and then crawled back up her body and laid next to her tracing little circles on her flat belly and sighing. "Good Morning, My forever, how are you?" she asked and giggled and kissed her neck.

Roman laughed and jerked again, "God… I'm so going to get you back for that. WHen you least expect it." She giggled and sighed. THen she looked over to the clock. "Well, no…"

" _Okay, girls, I let you sleep for half the day, come back home."_ Lee sent.

"Never mind." Roman giggled and rolled onto her side. " _We will think about it."_ she sent with a giggle. She pulled Celes to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, and then after Ramon had me like the dead." she sighed and smiled, part of her didn't want to go back to life. She still had some stuff going on there and she was a little afraid to face them. "I'm hungry though, we should eat and then go home before Lee and Harry show up to drag us out of here." she whispered.

" _Lee said you would see, come home! Belle is terrorizing me!"_ Harry sent them.

Roman laughed. " _Oh, she just loves you. Besides you need your Belle time."_ Roman sent him. She kissed Celes. "Come on, wifey!" She bounced off the bed and and waved a hand so that Celes was dressed in a long purple shirt and Ro was dressed in a long green shirt. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"Um… a breakfast sandwich with bacon eggs and cheese." she said happily sitting up on one of the bar stools at the little breakfast bar in their kitchen now.

Roman hummed as she took out the eggs, bacon, and cheese. She cooked for Celes and made them both their sandwhiches. "Would you like some juice, tea, or coffee?"

"Chocolate milk actually, I drink lots of chocolate milk. Shan has a sweet tooth like Albie did but I'm… fighting it a little to avoid the way I feel after a sugar high." she said.

"You are holding out your sugary goodness? Oh, we need a sugar high day!" Roman giggled as she poured her a glass of chocolate milk and poured herself some juice. "Breakfast is served."

Celes giggled and started to eat feeling Shannon's excitement on a sugar day. "I think Shan is okay with that. Get me when her personality is super dominant. You know she's aware she can do that? She actually pulls back sometimes. I'm impressed at how talented she is already." she said.

Roman smiled. "Any more plants sprouting? At least we aren't waking up in vines how Cello says he and Albie use to."

Celes shook her head. "It only happens when I'm really upset and I haven't been really upset. I was a little sad the day before yesterday and all that but not like really upset so its good." she said. "The druid magic is emotional magic too. When Albie would freak out, Em says it would get worse."

"Poor baby." Roman shook her head. "I'm glad he has Cello, though. He seems to calm him down when he does his little freak outs." She smiled at Celes. "I hope you stay happy. With all the kids, you've actually glowed more with Shan than the others. Maybe she will be someone's light."

Celes smiled and rubbed her belly. "I hope so, but even the kids that are lights I didn't glow with…" she trailed off and thought about it. "You think shes going to be like me?" she asked in a whisper. "Where she can be the light of more than one person?"

"I think so." She nodded. "If not, then she will be one powerful light." Roman walked around to her and kissed her then she rubbed her belly and placed little kisses. "Such a pretty light. Just like a star."

Celes giggled and rubbed the sides of her belly.

" _I'm a pretty starflower."_ Shannon sent.

Celes giggled. "You're a little wisp." she cooed. "My little Scottish wisp of light."

"Ooh, I like starflower!" Roman smiled. "You can call her a wisp, but I like starflower." She giggled. and kissed her belly again. "Okay, leggings, and some shoes, and I'll pop you home, I have to show you the room. And what I did." She gave a little blush but smiled. "I wanted it to be for Shannon. When she wants to get away and be for her. On her own." She kissed her again. "Then I'll show you where that other key goes to." She winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Okay." they went and got dressed and Celes allowed Roman to lead her home.

Roman lead her up the stairs to the room that was placed between her workroom and Celes' work room. "The key, my love." She smiled and unlocked the door. "Here is Shannon's art room." She opened the door and showed her the room that had a couch, and a bean bag chair, the art supplies were also set neatly in their shelves, a drawing desk. But that wasn't what she wanted to show her. It was the mural on the walls. It was taken right from Brave. The forest on one wall with the light blue wisps glowing. On the other side of the room was the legendary Fire Falls.

Celes looked around the room her mouth slightly open. She walked over and touched one of the murals and her eyes filled with tears. "Roman." she whispered and turned to her. "I… I don't know what to say… when I asked for… I never… imagined. Its beautiful, thank you." she said.

Roman smiled as she blushed. "She's special. I wanted to do something special for her. Make it her own, something she didn't have to share if she didn't want to. Just because she isn't really ours don't mean we have to shun her from where her family came from. I want her to be okay with herself and her heritage. And if she has questions, I want her to be okay with it." She toed at the carpet.

Celes walked over to her and lifted her chin. "She _is really_ ours. Okay? We love her just like the others." she whispered. "She will know when she wants to know the truth but she is ours." she kissed Roman. "Thank you, this is beautiful and I love you so much for doing this." she hugged her.

Roman hugged her back. "You are welcome. Thank you for asking me to make her room. I enjoyed it. Of course I had to find a different room from the original one. Harry kind of molested me in that one. I didn't want her to have a room he molested me in." She giggled.

Celes giggled with her and shook her head. She kissed Roman and sighed. "So, whats the other key?" she asked.

"OH!" She bounced on her toes and lead her out the room. She giggled, "I couldn't resist myself." she closed the door tapped on it twice. "Okay, use the key."

Celes stuck the key in the door and opened the door and looked back at Roman.

Roman gave a little squeal, "I'm sure you and Em will find a way to decorate it, but this is Shannon's nursery. We can relocate it wherever you want. But you should never carve where brew." she smiled.

Now Celes did start to cry. "Oh... Oh Roman." she sniffed. "Oh." she hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She hugged, Celes. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want you to squeal." She chuckled and wiped her cheeks. "You are welcome. You are very much welcome." she kissed her. "I'll let you write a letter to Em and tell her that you two have a project to do with Shannon's nursery."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "I just... been worried lately, about how you've been and I just wanted her to be loved and I figured out she is, but you... but we talked about it last night, but this..." she shook her head. "I'm shutting up." she kissed Roman again. "I have to write to Em, is that okay? Oh, I love you." she kissed her again. "I love you, my Roman. Always and forever." she squealed and kissed her again and then turned to go write her letter in her workroom.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She was happy and she was excited, that is all that mattered to her… and the fact that she was loved. She knew it was a little petty on her part but she really wanted to just hear that. She knew that Em didn't mean to interfere, but it had been hard to see her as a child that was naive to what she did. She had seen her as some kind of weird equal… she kind of still did. But the fact that Celes knew and was willing to come back to her kind of eased her worry. She walked sighed and followed her feet, which took her to Chuck's room. She smiled when she saw Sune poking at Chuck as he tried to play one of the learning video games.

"Uh-oh. Don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up. The fruit is falling faster. Do you think you can handle it? Oh… yep, they are definitely falling faster." Sune said as he poked his side.

Chuck glared up at Sune, he hated when Poppy got the upper hand in their play. "I dont like when you play video games around me." he said and got up. He saw Roman and gasped. "Mummy! He's being mean!" he said running to her.

"No, I merely motivating him to do better." Sune winked at Roman. "Hi, have fun?"

"Yes, we did." Roman smiled as he picked Chuck up and hugged him to her. "Its okay, one day you will get him." She smiled and put kisses on his cheeks. "Why don't you go play with Belle, okay?"

Chuck nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off when she put him down.

Sune reached out for Roman and pulled her to him. "I'm glad you two had fun." he said. "I did miss you though."

"Oh? How much?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Was it a lot, a lot, a lot?" she giggled.

"Yes, add another to that and a dying love and you got it." he winked and kissed her with a moan and pulled her closer and then looked at her. "You taste a little different." he said licking his lips.

She giggled, "You are tasting Celes on me." She told him. "I just showed her the art room for Shannon and the new nursery. I set it up like the movie Brave. The witch had two places in one. She loved it." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Well thats good, I suppose that little one will run around with a little Scottish accent and a bow and arrow in hand?" he asked and led Roman out of the room they were in and walked them along the hall. "So Valentines was good, maybe we should do it like this every year?"

"You know, I think that is a good idea. I enjoyed it. But now that its over, I can focus on latin night at the club. Harry wants to hear Zoom. So, I'll have to create a show around the girls were Zoom can do some latin mashups." She smiled. "And, I was wondering if you would do a dance." She bit her lower lip and smiled. "Well, with both me and Lee. A tango."

Sune looked down at her as they walked. "I... uh... I dont know." he said. "I mean, Id like to with you..." he trailed off. "I don't know, Ro." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, its okay. If you dont want to, I can use that number for one of my girls." She shrugged. "I can do a single number with Lee or something. Maybe the one from Moulin Rouge." She shrugged again. "No big deal."

"No, Ro I want to do it... but he may not. I may not have been here that long but John keeps me up on things and from what youve said. I'm another person, granted Im a guy but... yeah." he said. "I'll do it, if he doesn't or not. Don't you employ guys too one of them could do it."

"Yeah I do." She sighed. Lee's stinker rule was going to keep her from doing the one number she wanted most. "Maybe I can get Harry to do it. He's athletic." She frowned. "Oh, I can kick him." She grumbled. She now wanted to throw a fit. "I can come up with something else." She shrugged.

Sune rubbed her back and sighed. "I can help you figure something out. Oh! Maybe Draco."

"Maybe Draco what?" Celes asked as she popped out behind them. "Sorry I heard voices." she said.

"Maybe Draco and Sune will dance with me in doing the double Tango. I had thought Lee and Sune, but Lee has that whole, I don't dance with anyone else rule... of course when he did that Bruno Mars number he was with the guys and he danced... but it wasn't one-on-one." Roman grumbled. "Oh, forget it, I'll think of something else." She growled.

Celes gave a little smile. "Its special to him, Ro. He keeps that part of himself just for you." she said. "I dont like it sometimes either, but I respect him. If he ever does decide to dance with someone else I will line up. But he wants that to be your thing. Hey maybe you, me and Sune can do something after Shannon is born?" she asked.

Sune looked at her and then Roman and just shrugged. "Maybe, but Latin night is happening soon, yeah?" he asked.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Latin night! I want to do latin night!" she said excitedly.

Ro smiled, "Maybe after you are done baking. I'm actually doing it to introduce Zoom. Harry wants to hear him. So it's an audition for him. But... I don't know. Maybe I can find you something."

Celes kissed her cheek. "I can just shake a damn maraca. I don't have to dance or anything. I just want to go." she hugged Roman sort of wedging herself between Sune and her and then noticed what she was doing and blushed and stepped back a step. "Sorry." she said.

Roman was a little confused with her apology. "Its okay, there is a song I would like to sing, then... oh! I want John to sing. A song... if he is comfortable with that. I think I'll ask." She bit her lower lip as her mind went back to Lee. She loved that he wanted to save that part for her but it made it hard when she wanted to do a double Tango. She looked up at Sune and smile. "Well, it looks like it will be you and me. I'll ask Draco, but if he isn't comfortable do you have someone else in mind? Its the Tango from Take the Lead." She smiled up at him. Movies seemed to be their thing. She loved that.

Sune smiled. "Sounds good to me, and he should be okay." he glanced back at Celes and sighed a little bit, the apology had been for him.

"Im going to go downstairs and bake." Celes finally said feeling like she was intruding and stepped around Roman and tripped a little grabbing her arm to stop herself. "Jeez, no spirits zero balance." she grumbled and looked at Roman and Sune and blushed again she got herself balanced again and carefully started on her way to leave them alone.

Roman smiled, "You be careful." She told her and frowned. "Maybe I should input an elevator for you."

Celes turned back to her and laughed. "No, Im okay. Just have to not rush." she said and smiled. "Have fun you two." she said and glanced at Sune and gave him a little smile and then turned and was off again.

Sune sighed again. "Brat." he muttered and looked down at Roman. "Okay, so I think that Draco will do it. Hes pretty good." he said wrapping an arms around Roman again.

"You know... I have not really seen him dance. I mean at his wedding he danced a little. But I have never seen him really dance." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and played with his black hair at the back of his neck. "How is my fix doing? Is he okay?" She cooed at him and giggled.

Sune chuckled. "Your fox is good, a little off about some stuff, but for the most part good." he kissed her and held her close. "I really did miss you." he whispered. "I missed both of you." he admitted.

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. She heard his heart and smiled bigger. "I missed you too. We went to a carnival and I thought you would enjoy tricking the carnies out of their own game. I know I did." She laughed and then gave him a squeeze.

"You would be right, I would love that. Mayhem in the not so death to you all way." he chuckled and held her. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"We can watch some movies." She smiled and kissed her.

Over the next two months Celes baked and drew mostly. She would get too independent for Lee's liking and he'd give her a talking to and she'd reign it in. She also started spending a great deal of time with Em and Noah. She planned the nursery with Em and fed her. She'd sometimes show up in the morning and Noah would look upset. Someone had must have explained it to him because for about a week he didn't speak to either Em or herself. Then he was fine, very much like his father in how he processed.

Celes started going into the clinic after about two weeks of doing other things. It was one cool morning that she woke up and felt the need to go in. Shannon was so good at letting her have herself. She was so impressed with her growing baby girl, who John always said was strong and growing well. She slipped into her maternity scrubs this time going with a mint green. She didn't know why but something made her gravitate towards the color as of late. She seemed to wear it all the time. She hummed as she braided her hair and then put on her tennis shoes with difficulty but managed it. Then she grabbed a light sweater and nudged Lee and told him where she was going. She then intercepted Harry and had him take her on his way to work. They made a plan to meet for lunch. She kissed him and walked into her clinic and felt good.

"Celes! You're back!" Draco said as she walked into the back offices.

"I've just wanted to heal lately." she shrugged.

"Well, we have a full book today, you let me know though, if you need anything." he said.

"My husband won't be here today?" she asked.

"Uh, John has three this afternoon." he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh! Good. Okay I'll be working." she said and went to it.

Celes worked the morning away and then met Harry for lunch, it was after lunch when something happened.

Celes walked into an exam room and gave the blacked haired woman a smile. "Hello, I'm healer Celes, I'll be helping you today." she said.

"Oh, I know who ye are." the woman said.

Celes gave her a startled look and her heart rate picked up. "D-do you?" she asked.

"Aye, yer the woman that kidnapped my niece." she said.

Celes' stomach hit the floor and her hands went to her belly. "I… I don't know…"

"Oh, ye know, Emrys, the poor girl she is so confused and lost. Its alright though, I'm here to guide her back." she pulled out some papers. "This will tell you that I am suing for custody of Emrys and the wee one inside ye."

Celes gave a gasp. "No!" she said snatching the paper and reading it. "You cannot have either of them, they are mine." she said. "You'll do well to get out, GET OUT!" she yelled.

"See ye in court." she sang and left.

Celes took a deep breath and read the letter over again and her eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no." she whispered as a sob escaped her lips. She left the exam room and went to her office and shut the door sliding down it and started to cry holding the paper tightly in her hands feeling like she was stuck. This woman couldn't take her baby or her Em, she would die. Celes would die of a broken heart if someone took any of her babies. She sniffed. "No." she whispered again and curled into herself as much as she good as her heart gave a tug and she sobbed looking at the paper.

Lee frowned as he popped to the clinic. He had been very much connected to Celes when he felt her mood change. Something was wrong, she was upset. He gave a little wave to the receptionist and then walked to the back. He tried to open the office door. "Celes, let me in. I feel you." He said through the door. "Please, let me in."

Roman and Sune appeared inside the office. She had felt Celes' mood change through the connection. "Oh, Celes, baby." She picked Celes up and sat her on her lap as she sat on one of the chairs.

Suen opened the door for Lee.

"What's going on?" Lee asked as he closed the door behind him. "Celes, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down in front of Roman and Celes.

Celes couldn't really talk she just held out the paper and sobbed again and shook her head. "N-no." She whispered.

Harry and John both came into the office before anyone could respond.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

Lee read over the paper as Roman continued to rock Celes and sooth her. "Shit…" He whispered. "Em's aunt is suing for custody of Em and Shannon." He said holding the paper out to Harry and John.

"She can't do that." Ro said as she frowned. "Especially with Shannon. Celes is the biological mother. She automatically has custody rights. As for Em, she is too late."

Lee frowned, "Well according to this paper it says she can."

John took the paper and read it. "Her grounds are on an unstable home..." He shook his head and growled. "British law is so weird, we can live however we choose in this country but the minute someone thinks it's an issue this happens. They are saying that Celes, who is Em's legal guardian and the mother of Shannon is a criminal for being married to multiple men..." He frowned.

Celes sniffed and shook her head. "They aren't legally binding except Harry." She whispered. "The other part is the part that gets me. It says I'm emotionally unstable and unfit. And there are public records that can prove that. They are years old but..." She shook her head and sobbed again.

Roman started to laugh, "Really? That's it? That's the reason?" She laughed again. "Oh, that woman' is reaching for straws that are not there." She cupped Celes' face, "Celes, this is not an issue. When I did the adoption papers, I made sure of all of those things. She can't sue you. My dad wrote up the papers and he made sure to add those to the document. Not only did I present them to the ministry _and_ the muggle ministry, I also did so with the same of the American courts. No one can dig up your madness to use against you. And our lifestyle cannot be used against us either. As a matter of fact, with Em's paperwork, we sent out a message to her family saying we were going to adopt her. I gave _more_ than adequate proof that her family didn't want her since second year of Hogwarts. McGonagall even sent the forms that were signed that she was left at Hogwarts all year the first year. Then we left room for her family to object against the adoption. THey just now closed it, there was _no_ objection." Roman told her. "As for that form, I bet its a fake."

Harry took it and looked it over then waved his hand and it burst into red flames. "Yep, fake." He said looking down at Celes in Roman's lap.

Celes still cried. "She wants my babies though... I can't have another crazy lady kidnap my kids. No." She growled as she got a little angry.

Sune smiled, "Is that all? Don't worry about that part." He told her. "No one can come to the house or where the kids are. I already put a protection shield on them. I did that the minute I figured out I was suppose to protect all of you. THe kids were the first I shielded. No one can touch them without me knowing." He lifted Celes' chin so that he looked into his lavender colored eyes. "They are protected. _No one_ can touch them without me knowing. No magic can bypass that shield. Its created to learn and adapt to _every_ magic. Much like my magic. Its how I can be Nogitsune. I learn and adapt. That also goes for the ones in school."

Celes looked at him and relief just flooded her body she got up off Roman's lap and hugged Sune around the neck and still cried a little. She held onto him tightly. "Thank you." She said to him. "Thank you, Kyo." She whispered to only him she didn't want to make him uncomfortable and hope she didn't.

He stiffened a little. He was unsure how to react. Then he relaxed and held her. "You… You are welcome." He told her. "Really, you are welcome." he hugged her and pressed his face into her hair.

"So fake papers and a Druid birch no doubt looking for revenge for her brother. Isn't our life great?" Harry asked, he couldn't lie he was worried but being light was apart of what he did for everyone.

Celes held onto Sune a little longer and then pulled back and sniffed. "She touches my kids I'll kill her." She whispered. "No more crazy women taking my kids. I went through that with Zoe and Cello, nope not gonna happen." She said wiping her cheeks.

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay. Besides, we have back up this time. Not only with Sune, but we have Nick, Lark, Luke, and Jude, and Val… Sky, and Evie. They will help as well." He kissed her cheek.

Celes nodded. "And we have Andrew." She sighed when she said it. "Stupid Carpathian gone and gotten into my heart." She said.

John walked over to Sune. "I am so glad we have you dude." He said expressing what it meant that Sune protected his kids.

Sune smiled at him, "I'm glad you guys have me too. I'll do anything to protect these kids and you guys."

Harry shook his head. "Yes, glad we have you. Fox that you are." he said and looked at Celes. "You want to come home for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

"I…" she looked around at the people she loved most in the world and nodded. "I do." she whispered as fresh tears filled her eyes. She really was feeling better about it all but she was emotional and it didn't take much to get her to cry. She wiped her cheeks.

Lee chuckled, "Look at you, pregnant woman." He teased and wiped her cheeks. "Come on, we can watch a movie while you draw, okay?"

Celes smiled. "Okay." she looked at everyone. "Anyone else want to watch a movie with us?" she asked.

Harry gave her a smile and pulled her to him. "I got work."

"You always have work." she whispered.

"I know." he said.

Celes traced a little circle over his heart. "Its okay, I'm the same way about the clinic sometimes." she said.

He tipped her head up. "Rain check?"

"Always." she said and stood on her toes and kissed him.

Harry sighed and kissed her a little longer and then stepped back. "I'm off, need to research this … Bronwyn woman." he said to them.

"If you need help, let me know." Roman told him. She kissed Celes. "I'll be at the club." She smiled as she looked down at her outfit. She was in leggings, with heels, a little skirt, and her shirt was tied in a knot behind her. She pulled her sweater closed and giggled. "I'm teaching the girls a Paso number… its going to hot." She smile and kissed Celes again.

Celes grinned. "I can't wait to see it." she said as Harry excused himself. "You figure out that tango?" she asked her curiously.

Roman sighed, "Not really. I'm going to ask Draco, though. But I'm thinking of just doing the one form Moulin Rouge with Sune and calling it a day." She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. One of these days I'll get that number done."

Celes nodded. "Well the Moulin Rouge one is hot too." she winked and then elbowed Lee a little. "You make our lives so hard." she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Sune smiled. "You want me to come back with you, Ro?" he asked her.

"If you want. I'm just going to go over the routine again. Oh!" She turned and smiled at John. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked him.

John smiled at her. "Depends on the favor." he said chuckling.

"Will you sing Smooth for me? For Latin night?"

John thought about it. "Sure, I don't see why not. Who's going to play the guitar?" he asked.

"Uh…" Roman frowned. "You know, I think I shall do that. I don't need to dance that one. So I'll play with you… if that is okay?"

John grinned. "Yeah!" he said and looked at his watch. "Next girls here, I got to see two more then I'll be home. We can start practicing if you want." he winked at Roman. "It'll be like old times… but no Pansy."

Roman laughed, "Yeah." She kissed His cheek. "Okay, I'm off. You take care of my wife." She told Lee.

Lee smiled, "I shall." He tucked her into his side.

Celes gave a little sigh as John left and Sune and Roman popped out. She turned her face into Lee's chest and gave another sigh. "I freaked out." she said.

"Its okay." Lee told her. "It's really okay. We are all attuned to you. We don't know what will happen to you. I mean ever since you were kidnapped, we just all automatically just turned to you and made sure we could feel you. And you have been more independent so it makes us more tuned to you." He kissed the top of her head. "Its okay, though. We will work this out."

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "Can we watch a disney movie. I feel like I need to be a little kid for a few hours and forget I'm an adult with responsibilities." she said with a little giggle.

"Let me guess, you want to see Brave?"

Celes grinned. "Yes please!" she sang and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his chin. "And I want a sandwich, I'm hungry again. Have you seen how big I've gotten? I'm huge!" she said stepping out a little so he could look.

Lee laughed, "You still look short to me." He teased." He popped them back to the house. "You silly woman. You look beautiful." He rubbed her belly and then sat her on the stool.

Celes sighed and giggled a little. "I still feel big, today I couldn't get my shoes on." she held out her feet. "I had to put on the slip on tennis shoes." she pouted holding her belly. She wasn't usually this self conscious even when she was pregnant with twins, but for some reason she felt huge.

"You are beautiful, Shannon will just be taller than you." He smiled, not teasing her. It just seemed that Shannon was just going to be a healthy baby girl that will grow tall like Em."

Celes smiled. "Tall and beautiful just like her sister." she said and rubbed her belly more. She looked at Lee with a little blush and then kicked her legs a little. "My feet were swollen this morning too. I have more water weight going on this time." she said.

"Its okay, if you want I can rub your feet." He smiled at her. "Celes, you know you can ask me anything while you are pregnant. Your back isn't hurting too, is it?"

Celes gave a little sheepish grin. "A little." she said softly, it wasn't a little she just didn't know how to ask for things all of a sudden. She felt like if she did she'd be intruding.

He shook his head. "I should have known." He set a sandwich with potato chips in front of her. He got her some juice then walked around and to her and held her shoulder as he rubbed her lower back.

Celes gave a tiny moan as her eyes closed. She could feel whatever he seemed to do start to work right away. She opened her eyes and ate a few bites of sandwich and then moaned again. "That's good." she whispered.

"It should be, I made it." He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Now, shall we take you to the media room? You can lay on your side and I'll finish rubbing your back… then your feet."

Celes looked back at him and nodded. "Okay." she said and slowly turned to get off the stool. She decided to push her shoes off and sighed when they wouldn't come off. "Can you take my shoes off." she asked blushing.

He chuckled, "Hold your plate and juice." He told her then picked her up. He popped them to the media room, which was empty of kids. "Brave it is." He said and sat her down. He put in the movie then went back to Celes and took off her shoes. He rubbed her feet as she ate then moved to her back when she finished.

Celes lay on her side of him, her scrub top was on the floor and she just wore her pants and a bra. She lightly traced circles on her own belly as Lee rubbed her back and watched the movie. "Have you seen what Roman did with the art room and Shannon's nursery?" she asked when the witches house reminded her.

"No, what did she do?" He asked her.

"Its like the witches house, two rooms one door." she smiled. "Its so pretty and awesome." she said.

"Really? That is cool. I bet that made you happy." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "It did, it does. Everytime I think about it, I get all warm. She's amazing, I love her so much." she whispered and sighed as her back started to loosen. "You know, I'm not stressed or anything. I think Shannon just spends a lot of time in the back." she said.

"I know." He told her. "You seem happy. Really happy most days. Its okay, to need someone to rub you."

Celes looked at him and blushed. "I just… don't want to inconvenience anyone." she said and sighed. "That's not all me, but some of it is."

Lee chuckled, "You are not inconveniencing anyone. We want you to ask for things and help." He kissed her cheek. "I don't mind rubbing you down."

Celes smiled. "I like when you do." she said and sat up and snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "I like that a lot." she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You know, Ro wants to do that double tango, right?"

Lee frowned and looked down at her. "A double tango?" he asked.

"Like from Take the Lead." she said. "She wants you and Sune to do it with her. But I don't think she's going to ask you because she don't think you'll do it." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I see." He said and rubbed her head. He didn't know who to take it. Ro didn't even say anything to him. But then after the argument they had about the double tango subject he had with her last time it would make sense why she wouldn't bring it up again.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Lee, its great that you want to share that with just her but… its starting to upset her." she whispered. "I'm not saying you have to go in all the way but maybe bend a little for her." she suggested.

"How would bending work?" He asked.

She thought about the dance. "Well, technically most of your dancing would be with Ro. I think there are like two parts where the three of you dance together and a few times you would have to circle Sune." she nodded. "You could do it, and still maintain your rule. But for the record you've danced with other people before." she pointed out.

He laughed, "And when was that?" He asked.

"Locked out of Heaven." she said and looked up at him. "Lee, I know that rule is so that you do something for Roman that you don't do for me. I get it, but if the rule only applies to me, then why is it a problem if its Sune dancing with you two? And before you tell me that's not true, think about it. I'm not offended, we have our own things too." she added.

He frowned and thought about it, "I think you are right." He told her. "But that dance is so… mediocre. It don't really have a big wow factor in it."

Celes smiled. "Then give it one, you're a fantastic choreographer. And I can help in any way too. Make it wow Lee." she said and kissed his chin and sat back down. "It'll make Roman really happy." she whispered.

He smiled and held Celes. "I think… I think you are right and we can work something out." He kissed her. "You feeling better?"

"I am." she whispered. "Thank you for rubbing my back." she said.

"You are welcome. Very much welcome."

Celes gave a little smile and watched the movie pressing her lips together. She pulled her knees up as far as they could and hummed with the score. She felt good for helping with the Roman thing, but felt pretty crappy for knowing what she'd always thought was true. It wasn't like she tried to feel crappy or did it on purpose. She just wanted to share that with him and couldn't. She sighed and pushed the feeling away before he detected it and looked up at him. "I don't want to lose my babies." she whispered. "I know everyone said I wouldn't, but it scared me."

"Celes, there is no way you are going to lose your babies. No way in hell. They are very much mine as they are yours. And no one is going to take away my kids." He held her. "No way."

Celes nodded and took comfort in his arms. "I'm still scared, and pissed off." she whispered. "If I hadn't been pregnant and spiritless I could have kicked her ass." she said.

He smiled at her words. "Still a firecracker, I love that. I'm sure you would, Celes. I'm sure you would."

Celes smiled and looked up at him and kissed his chin. "Okay, no more dwelling on it." she said determinedly. "Maybe you could go to the club and tell Ro? I could go too, I haven't been for staying in much lately. Alone but not in." she giggled.

"Okay, lets go." He told her. "Lets go spy and see what they are working on." He poked her side and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "Oh, I like spying. I have to change." she stood slowly. "Wait right here." she said and left and dashed up to the closet and pulled off her pants and put on a dress that was cut low and tied around her neck and then flowed out over her belly to her knees, it was the same color as her scrubs. She pulled on leggings underneath and grabbed a little longed sleeved sweater and pulled it on dashing back downstair to find Lee standing. "I said wait on the couch." she teased.

"Oh, is that what you said?" He laughed. "You look cute." He told her. "Any reason why?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes blushed a little. "No." she said and slipped on her flats. "Why would I try to be cute for a reason? Maybe I just want to be cute today." she said knowing she sounded like she was too heavily defending herself for an innocent comment. "Uh… no, no reason. Lets go."

"Okay." He popped them to the club and walked in. He kissed her hand and walked in.

"Okay, run it again!" Roman was heard. "Zoom, make sure you cut the music so we can hear the heels on the stage, then when you start the music up, go straight into the Lil' John song - Turn it Down for What." She told him. He was in the DJ booth facing the stage.

"Got it, boss." a man's voice came, clearly Zoom.

Celes stood on her toes to get a look at him but only saw the top of his head, black hair with purple highlights. "Is that Sune's brother?" she asked but the number started and she watched that instead of seeking an answer.

The traditional matador type music started and the girls and some of the guys started the Paso Doble. There was three men but four women. They took their turns doing a double paso with each man. It looked good, then the music cut and they paused in an intense stare down. The men then clicked their heels. And did a few turns, and the women their hand move moments. So the clicking of the heels grew louder. The beat clap, clap, clap-clap-clap grew louder and faster. Soon the men merged forward to the stage as the women went to the back, the beat to their feet then matched the song Zoom started and they song. The couples then started the routine from Alfonso's Paso with Dancing with the Stars. It was sexy, intense, and hardcore.

"Owe-owe!" Roman whispled. "Now _that_ is a Paso! Good Job!"

Celes watched beaming with pride. "Look!" she said tugging on Lee's sleeve. "Look, look, look! Oh this is just so cool." she bounced in place. "Oh I wish I could do it!"

Lee smiled, he was highly empressed. "Wow… that.. that was hot."

Roman turned and looked at Celes and Lee. She smiled, "You like that, don't you? Its hot stuff!" She turned to her dancers. "Take a break, totally earned it. "Hey, Zoom! Good job!"

"Thanks boss, got to call the wife then I7-*'ll get back to it." he called back.

"Go for it." She told him. She giggled and bounced on her toes. She was proud of that routine. She turned to Lee and Celes. "Like?"

"Yeah." Lee smiled.

"Yes! Oh I wish I could do that. Its so good!" she squealed and hugged Roman when she got close. "Roman that was awesome!"

"She's got talent, this one." Sune said as he appeared from the booth.

Roman beamed. "I mixed them. I couldn't help it. And its sexy as hell." She giggled.

"It is, it really is. The Paso is always an intense dance, but you made it so much more. Its really awesome." Lee said.

"You know another good dance is the tango." Celes said subtly segwaying it to the topic. "I really, really like the tango. I would love to do that sometime after I'm not pregnant of course." she winked.

Lee sighed when he got the hint and then saw Ro stiffen. "So, Celes told me." He said. "She isn't go with the whole subtle thing, as you can see." He smiled. "But, I would like to do the tango with the both of you."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" she asked surprised. "Like… really?"

"Yeah, the tango is actually a very good dance. However, I don't want to do the one on Take the lead. Its too mediocre, you don't don't mediocre, as you can see with the Paso you put together. So, if you don't mind, I would like to help put together one that will wow your audience."

Sune chuckled and looked down at Roman. "This is the part where you say, yes Lee, please help." he said.

"Yes Lee, please help!" Roman repeated and then squealed and jumped into his arms. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said kissing him between each 'thank you.'

Lee chuckled and kissed her. "You are welcome."

Celes smiled and sort sidestepped and stood next to Sune watching them. "And it doesn't break his rule." she said softly playing with the end of her dress. "Okay my not so subtle job is done here. I'm going to go talk to the girls." she said and started off backstage.

Sune followed her. "You know, you look really pretty in that color." He told her and ran a finger down the side of her neck. "I like it very much on you."

Celes shivered and blushed and looked at him. "I… thank you." she whispered. "I just… been drawn to it lately." she said as she kept walking but slowed a little.

"I like it." He wrapped an arm around her. "And thank you for helping Ro. This means a lot to her." He kissed her cheek. "But why does it upset you?" He asked her bluntly.

Celes shook her head and pushed back tears. "It doesn't." she lied. "I'm fine."

He sighed and pulled her to a private area. "You lie. Tell me."

Celes looked up at him and shut her eyes. "It has nothing to do with me, but he doesn't want to dance with me. I knew he'd be okay after I pointed that out to him. Its not dancing with other people, its dancing with _me._ " she opened her eyes. "Its not personal though, I know why he does it but I'm so...I just want to share it with him and I can't and I'm fine with that, I really am. Just a reality check. I'm okay, really. I only sing to him in the mornings… so, I mean theres that. Its fine." she shook her head and pressed her back to the wall. "Its not like I sit around obsessing about it, I don't unless I'm reminded."

"You say its okay, but I see it, its _not_ okay. You _really_ want to dance with him. Just admit it. Its _not_ okay." Sune told her.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Its not, but he won't budge, so I leave it alone. I really am okay." she said and wiped her cheeks. "We slow dance and that's good and intimate and that's okay." she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sune shook his head. "I still don't understand you. I see that you are okay with it, but at the same time you really aren't okay with it. How is it that you can be okay and not okay. I mean you're really not okay with it. But yet you really are okay with it. Its really weird."

Celes gave him a growl. "Look the last time I told him it hurt he got offended and ruffled so I backed off." she snapped and pushed past Sune. "I leave it alone, I let him think I'm okay because it makes him happy. You all say that I don't do anything to… to not and I do. I give a lot. Just… It not okay, okay. Its not but I can't make it change no matter how much I say it so it _has_ to be okay." she said as she walked not really knowing where she was going.

"Then why do you ask for something you know you can't have? I don't understand that part. Just because you are a dancer don't mean you _have_ to dance with _everyone_. Don't you think its destiny that paired you with Harry. He may not dance like a pro, but don't he make you feel like the only girl in his arms. Like you were meant to be there?" he asked. "You don't have to be perfect, maybe in Lee's arms you two _have_ to be perfect."

Celes turned to him slowly and sniffed. "Harry makes me feel like that every day, he doesn't have to dance with me. I don't want to dance with everyone because I'm a dancer either." she ran her fingers through her hair. "And I don't ask for it, I have my little whatever this is and then I move on. Why are you pushing this, and for the record, _if_ I ever danced with Lee it wouldn't have to be perfect. Dancing isn't perfection, its feeling and expression and love. So just leave it alone, I'm fine. I'm already fine cause I'm so pissed off at you right now." she said.

Sune smiled. "Yeah, you are. But yet from what I see, this is going to be a pattern for you every time that it comes up. You know Lee is going to find out again. I'm just trying to understand you. Really I am. I see you and Ro and how different you both are. She seems content with what she don't have, you still get hurt over the things you don't have. I'm truly, trying to figure it out. Like really."

Celes stiffened. "You make me sound shallow." she whispered as it sank in. "And I guess it is. I don't know why I still hurt for it. Maybe because no one ever says no to me. I'm spoiled and I'm used to being spoiled. Why do you think I don't ask for things anymore? I don't want them to do that to me anymore. I've gotten too comfortable, and then when I don't get what I want I throw a fit. And for the record he may say it all damn day that he holds things back from Roman for me but he doesn't and neither does Harry and honestly I think that's okay. The person who holds things back is John, or me or Roman. But those two they don't, They don't hold anything back from Roman." she said. "And that is okay, that is really okay. I actually like that they don't. She deserves to feel the full capacity of what love can give her. She _needs_ it, I don't, I am love."

Sune sighed as he frowned. "Have you ever asked what he holds back from Ro? Maybe there is something. And technically you do sound shallow. As for Harry and Ro, how do you know what their relationship is like? Maybe he is willing to share something with her, but don't you think she stops him?"

Celes gave a little sigh and walked up to him. "I don't work like Roman does. I'm not like her and believe me, ever person in this relationship takes time to remind me of that everytime I have a little tiss fit. She holds grudges and I just hold onto the things too tightly. I am working to improve that, I am. No, I've never asked either of them if they actually do hold anything back for me. I don't know, you're right on that." she touched his chest lightly. "You're right, damn you."

He smiled, "I know I am." He nodded as he thought about things. "You love wholey and you want that back from everyone, don't you?" He nodded, "Yes, you do. And because of that it leaves you to hurt when they don't." He shook his head. "And Ro don't expect anyone to love her wholey. Its why it is hard for her to open up to anyone." He shook his head again. "You women."

Celes smiled. "You pretty much pegged it on the head. It is an internal problem, but seriously we are happy. Little things like Lee not dancing with me are blips compared to some things that have happened to us." she said and looked up at him and blushed when she realized how close she was standing to him.

"You know, I love you too. I may not show it, and may be distance after we have our moment, but I do love you. I'm just trying to find my footing."

Celes looked up at him and reached up and touched his cheek. "Its okay, I know." she whispered. "But maybe, maybe you try to stay a little sometimes. I promise if you're ever uncomfortable I'll back off. I'll make this as easy for you as possible. Really, I won't ask too much. After… After your brother took you we seemed to find something, maybe we just need more of that." she smiled. "Not more of your brother taking you because there will be lots of angry people if that happens again but… the whole… you know being there for one another."

"No, it was me being there for you. I made you comfortable and help make you forget your problem." He shrugged. "It was okay. But it was me taking care of you. No offence, but I don't want to take care of you. I want to be taken care of."

Celes gave a laugh. "Oh, well that I can do too. I like to when I'm aloud to, but it doesnt happen very often." she said. "All the people I love want to take care of me." she laughed more and cupped his cheek. "Does the tricky fox need someone to feed him and make sure he gets clean?" she teased lightly.

He chuckled, "Maybe just a little. I like when Ro does it too. So… yeah, I think I would like you to do so… maybe, yeah."

Celes giggled up at him. "Well, I can take care of you all you want, just you know maybe stick around so I can, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." he nodded. "Now, back to something more. "You know, Ro found a few numbers she wants you to do, but we may need to do another Latin night after you are done being pregnant."

Celes' eyes lit up. "We could do that, or we could get that baby doctor husband of mine to see if he can make it happen." she said and grabbed his hand and started them on their way.

"Make what happen?" He asked. "I don't think you are in any condition to dance right now. You've been hurting and not telling anyone, do you think dancing will only cause you more pain?"

Celes gave him a little irritated look, but of course he knew. "Well then I guess we will have to have another Latin night after my little wisp in born." she said leading him out from backstage. "Now there is a rumor that your twin brother is here, Kyo, and I would like to meet him." she frowned a little. "Can I call you that, or do you not like it?" she asked him trying his approach of being blunt.

He smiled, "I like you blunt. And to answer your question, I really don't know. It feels a little strange."

Celes giggled. "Well I can either keep calling you Kyo, which I like just as much as Sune, or I can continue to call you Sune." she said. "You pick, and I will do it." she winked.

"I think right now I like Sune." he told her. "I really do. My new family calling me Sune means that they accept not just me but also when I was not myself. When I was Nogitsune."

Celes gave him a soft smile and looked up at him. "Then I will call you Sune for the rest of my life. If that's how you feel every time one of us says it I want you to feel it everytime I talk to you." she said and gave a little dance and kissed his bicep. "Still want to meet this twin of yours." she added.

He smiled, "He is over…" He trailed off when he saw Zoom hugging Roman. "Hey! My woman!" he told his twin. "Damn, rat!"

Roman laughed, "See, I told ya!"

Zoom laughed. "You did." he said. "Hey, I got me a wife. It was a social experiment."

Celes shook her head as she followed. "Awe, you guys are being mean to him. He is sensitive, don't you know?" she asked and smiled at Zoom. "Hi, I'm Celes."

"I've heard about you, I'm Izumi, but everyone calls me Zoom." he said

Roman giggled as she hugged Sune. "I know he is, my cute little fox." She cooed at him and kissed his cheek. "It was a hug, he knew you were coming back. He is such a flirt. Aren't you, Zoom." She pinched his cheek.

Zoom chuckled and winked. "I am, its apart of the job baby." he said to Roman and gave her bedroom eyes but his brother growled and he laughed. "Okay, okay." he said raising his hands.

Celes rubbed Sune's back and shook her head. "So wrong." she said. "What would your wife say?"

"That Roman is attractive and I choose well." he said bluntly.

"Oh, bluntness runs in the family." she said and gave him a little smile.

"Yes, an unfortunate trait of our circumstance we say what we think." he said reaching out and touching Celes' hair. "You're hair would look awesome with neon pink throughout."

Celes touched her hair. "But its… red."

"Yep, it'd be cool under a blacklight." he said and dropped her lock of hair.

Celes gave a little blush. "Maybe…" she said.

"I never thought about that. "We need to do that, then we can redo my black light show again. I love my black light show." Roman gave a squeal and bounced on her toes. "And Zoom's hair would stand perfectly under the light too." She said said and poked his cheek. "Oh, yes, we will have to do that show again."

Lee chuckled, "You better be careful, Sune. As much as I love my wife, she is a flirt too. It drives me crazy, you should know that. SHe flirted with you when you were Nogitsune as well." he shook his head.

Sune smiled. "Yeah, I've witnessed and experienced." he laughed and pulled Roman to him and looked at his brother. "Mine." he said.

"Got that." Zoom laughed and turned his attention to Celes. "But what about you?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Oh no, sir. No, no, no." she said wagging her finger. "I am taken and not nearly as big a flirt." she said but blushed anyways.

Lee smiled, "Yeah and she will let you know it as well."

Celes gave him a little look. "Are you trying to say that I have no game?" she asked him.

"No, I'm saying you are that little loyal bear that keeps coming back and turns up her nose to anyone that tries to flirt. Where as Roman accepts the flirt and leads a man on only to devastate him in the end."

"Oh well that's true, I only have eyes for the people who belong with me." she said. "But so does Ro…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Can I sit down please?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked as he brought up a chair for her.

"My feet hurt again." she whispered. "I'm okay like I said, more water weight causes me to swell and hurt." she said shrugging as she sat down. "I'm huge."

"I told you, you aren't huge. You are beautiful." Lee kissed her as he took off her shoes and started to rub her feet. "THe baby is just growing bigger than you."

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Its, okay Celes, she will be born soon. Really soon." She turned back to her girls and started to talk to them about their next number she had planned. It was only for the girls, half of them were going to be dress as men and the others as women. Lot of the Latin dances were couples and Ro didn't have enough men to dance with her girls, given that the girls did the performances and the men played in the band or were bartenders.

Celes watched Roman work and thrive and felt a glow of pride. She giggled and looked up at Sune and then back down at Lee and sighed. "We should probably go back home. I don't want to, but I think I need a bath." she said as Harry walked into the club followed by Di.

"Hey guys, so did some research on this woman who served Celes fake papers. She's a prominent member of that a cult that thinks Albie will save them. But recently they've switched gears and uh… well, they think its Shannon, now." he said.

Celes gave an irritated sigh. "Stupid…" she muttered.

Lee gave her a half smile. "So Shannon is the new 'chosen one', that is interesting."

"I think that was Nychodimus' goal when he allowed Em to do what she did." Harry said and then winced as he realized that Lee didn't know.

"Allowed Em to do? What did Em do?" Lee frowned. He looked at them all and looked at Celes. He frowned at her. "Celes, what did Em do?" he asked her. He had allowed her to spend time at Hogwarts with Noah and Em all this time and hadn't really thought about it. He only thought it was because Shannon craved attention from her sister. "Celes,"

Celes gave a little smile. "I didn't want you to freak out… but Em's magic is the reason I'm pregnant with Shannon. She's not the father, her father was, but her magic did it." she whispered and touched his head. "Please, think of all of it. She didn't know what she was doing only that she wanted a sister or brother to love her as much as she wanted to be loved."

Lee thought it threw then he stood up. "She is though… She's technically the father. How you were with Ro. Nychodimus was the one that provided her with what she needed and she… oh, God, Celes…" he said then he looked over to Ro. It made sense. It all made sense. Ro had been so moody around Em or when Em's name came up. THen the unnatural way Celes craved Em's attention… He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Okay… Okay. I'm good." he said. He sighed again. "Come on, Celes, lets take you home, okay?"

Celes gave a tiny nod and shot a look at Harry. He just gave an apologetic smile. "It's not like that." She whispered as Lee got her up. "It's not." She whispered.

Lee shook his head. "It's not her fault, but Nychodimus provided her with the sperm, basically. I may not know the science behind fertility and magic, but I know enough to know that you need a sperm, he provided her with one. So he not only implanted you he implanted his own daughter. He was a very sick man."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered. "And that's why its important we make things okay." she said and held onto him tightly. "Please don't hate her." she whispered. "Don't hate Em for her father okay?" she asked.

Lee lifted her chin. "I don't hate her. She was a victim as much as you were. I can't hate her." He told her. "Its why Ro is upset with her, isn't it? She can't really see her as a child but as an equal or a a rival in your love right now, huh?"

"I know. I… on our day I told her I knew and she… I feel bad though, casue she feels behind the curve." she said and closed her eyes a minute. "My poor Roman, this had hurt her the most." she whispered.

Lee held her and rubbed her back. "Okay, no more thinking about it. You want that bath, right? Lets get you that bath."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and let him take her home and then into their room, so she could bathe. She sighed and leaned back once she was in it and felt her body relaxing, the pain subsiding. She really was carrying more weight with this one baby, than she had even with either twins. She rubbed her belly, which was slightly longer than usual. Shannon was going to be tall and probably willowy like Em.

"How you doing in there?" Lee called through the door.

"Better, Shannon and I are hungry though so I'm getting out." she called back and slowly got up.

He walked in with a towel. He helped her out and wrapped her in a towel. "What would ye and the wee Shannon, like?" he asked mimicking her Scottish bur.

Celes shivered a little and looked up at him. "Well if you keep doing that, _I_ am going to want to eat you." she giggled. "Um, oh Turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes with turkey gravy all on a sandwich roll." she said.

Lee laughed, "You want your Thanksgiving sandwich?" he asked. It was normally her sandwich she ate around Thanksgiving and Christmas when she was pregnant. "I think it will be a little while. I"ll have to bake a turkey."

Celes pouted. "Curse summer babies, okay Turkey salad sandwiches. We have cubed turkey you can turn into that. You know with grapes and pecans and yummyness." she said as she wiggled a little on the spot and giggled when her breasts moved with her.

He laughed, "Okay, we can do that. Then tomorrow I'll make a mini christmas/thanksgiving for you so you can have your sandwich for dinner, sounds good?" he asked.

"Yes, it sounds very good." she said and looked at him. "Um, can you dress me? I don't have a whole lot of magic. It seems to have fizzled and popped a bit lately except when I'm healing." she whispered to him.

He smiled and waved a hand so she was dressed in one of his shirts and leggings, "COme on, my sandwich, loving wife to be." he picked her up and popped them down to the kitchen.

Roman sighed when rehearsals was done. She finally got the routines out so the girls could start practicing and Zoom had all the music he needed for the show. She laid on the stage and closed her eyes with her arm draped over them. Her body was sore, but it actually felt good to be doing something like this.

Harry came and stood over her he'd stayed for the end of rehearsal and helped with the band. He smiled. "Well hello." He said as if surprised to see her.

Roman looked up at him and smiled, "O

h, hello." THen Roman sat up. "Oh! Di!" She looked over to her and smiled. "Mrs. Draco-Di, may I ask you a question?" she asked and waved her over to the stage.

Di walked over. "What's up, Buttercup?" she asked leaning against the edge of the stage.

Roman smiled, "I was wondering," She said as she laid on her stomach and kicked her legs. "Would you be in the show?" She asked. "You don't have to do what the girls are doing or don't have to be extra resque or anything, but would you and Draco do the Mambo number?"

Di thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, we could do that. Draco would love it, so yeah." she said smiling.

"Oh, yay!" She kissed her cheeks. "Thank you! I know you are going to be awesome! I have lots of costumes, so if you want to pick one out, or have Draco pick one out, I don't mind, Just make sure to give me the music so I can give it to Zoom or Harry. Depending if you want a live band or a DJ." She smiled.

"I will relay the message to Draco." she grinned and then gave a wave. "Anything else boss man?" she asked Harry.

"Go home, Di. Thanks for your help." he said and then watched her go. He sat down next to Roman and nudged her shoulder. "I like Zoom." he said nodding to him and Sune horsing around in the booth.

She smiled at them. "I like him too. He is fun." She looked at Harry. "He kind of reminds me of you when you are playing around. I love it."

Harry chuckled. "Well as long as you're happy I am too." he said and looked at her. "How you been?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I've been good, just been doing this. Showing Sune around here, he's happy too. For his brother being here too." She bumped into Harry and smiled at him. "How about you? You doing okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I'm working and doing my thing and I spend time at home. See Cel when she wants to be seen." he laughed a little at that. "Miss you, miss working here."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I miss you here too." She smiled. "I remember when I first opened. I don't know what I would have done without you here to help me." She giggled. "But there were times I had to remind you that I was the b…" she trailed off and giggled.

Harry growled and poked her side. "Say it woman, I dare you we will have a wrestling match right here." he said.

She giggled. "Ooh, a wrestling match, eh? You sir, can't do that without my permission. THis is a dance club, not a training room. You better recognize you are speaking to." She teased. "Cause I _am_ the boss." She said and squealed as she tried to get up and run.

Harry growled out the mini orgasm and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and then crawled over her turning her over and then pinning her down. "We can find a training room." he growled and pressed between her legs to show her what she did to him.

She shivered and laughed then she rolled him over, "Sir, you _cannot_ molest me here. I forbid it." She laughed again and went to get up again.

Harry seized her hips and pulled her back down. "That's never stopped me before." he said sitting up and kissing her as he lifted her with his own hips.

Excitement filled her stomach and she gave a moan as she pressed back into him. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No! Wait! Oh, you are cheating!" She squealed and got off him that time. "I'm the boss! You can't molest me." She told him. Then she gave a scream and took off running.

Harry growled and got up after the orgasm subsided and followed her. "Roman!" he called as he headed up to the girls changing loft tracking Roman, she hadn't said he couldn't and they were playing a game. Why not play with style?

"Harry!" Some of the girls squealed. "Out!" they pushed him out, while Roman was heard laughing.

"That way you learn!" Roman called.

Harry growled and shook his head. "I'll get you later." sometimes it sucked some of the girls were muggles. He walked back down and smiled at Sune and Zoom. "Hey guys." he said. "I'm Harry." he said to Zoom.

"Uh, Izumi, is it always like that with you guys?" he asked.

Harry laughed and looked up at the stage and then nodded. "Pretty much."

Sune shook his head. "Wait until they perform." He said. "I was here for 'Leather' night and man…" He sighed. "It was hot in here… like, you better grab your woman and do something with her, hot. Like, if your girl wasn't pregnant, she would be that night." He shook his head. "Then this guy likes to chase after Roman. You know she is an innocent." Sune smiled.

Harry barked a laugh. "Everything she does is to tease me when shes in a mood." he laughed. "Innocent, she hasn't been innocent since she was fourteen." he said still laughing.

Sune gave a mock gasp. "Not my, little goddess. She is innocent and delicate. She would _never_ tease anyone." He laughed and shook his head.

"Uh-huh and the sky is green and daisies can sing pretty songs." Harry said chuckling. He sent his magic out to Roman and ran it over her body. "So what are you doing for Latin night?" he asked Sune. "No one has told me."

"Well, since Lee gave the okay, we will be doing a tango with Ro."

Roman sent out her magic to Harry and kissed down his neck as her hand slid down the front of his body and played with the waistband of his pants. " _I can play_ dirty _too."_ She sent him.

Harry made no sign she was messing with him but manifested his magic into a self and stood behind her and cupped her breasts. " _Bring it on."_ he sent and nodded at Sune. "Did he really?"

"Yeah." a smile twitched at his mouth as he noticed the magic that was flowing between him and Ro. "However, Lee wants choreograph it, so it will be interesting."

Roman sent him a gasp then slid her magic self's hands into his pants and cupped his shaft. She gave him a moan of appreciation as she rubbed him.

Harry sent a moan and shifted as he let one of his magic self's hands drift down into her pants and tweak her piercing and then rub her clit. "Well Lee is about the control." he said and had to sit to better control himself.

"I see that." Sune smiled. "Well, either way, it made Ro happy to be able to do it."

Roman sent him a gasp and a moan. " _You cheat. You totally cheat You can't be doing this! I refused to be molested by you. You take advantage of me and I won't be molested._ " She huffed.

" _Then come out of your haven and let me have you."_ he sent her. "I'm sure it did, shes been trying for years to get him to budge on that." he chuckled as he felt Roman considering it. "What made him change his mind?"

"Celes." Sune told him. "I don't know how, but she did it."

" _Oh, I see how it is, you molest me or come out so you can molest me. There is no winning with you. Just like Valentine's Day. So wrong!"_

Harry sent her a chuckle. " _I still have some cheesecake stashed in the mini fridge in our room too."_ he sent coaxing her out. "Wow, well I'm glad he finally decided it was okay." he said getting up. "If you two will excuse me, I have a Roman to capture." he said and walked off with a wave to them.

" _Cheesecake?_ " She asked. " _I don't know… maybe. I do like cheesecake, thought. Like, really, really, really love cheesecake."_

" _There is even mango toppings. I made sure."_ he sent as he walked to where she was now hiding, in her office.

She moaned. " _Oh, I remember the first time we had that too. That was soo good._ " She moaned again as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, remembering that time too. THey had used the sauce to lick it off each other. She shivered the squealed as she stood up, but she was cornered, Harry was already in her office. "Cheating! Again!"

"Nope, my playing with style." he advanced on her slowly.

She backed up into a wall. "O-oh?" She asked and tried to scoot passed him, with her back pressed against the wall.

"Mmm." he nodded and leaned down and kissed her. "You taught me that." he said against her lips and slid a hand down to her hip and squeezed it and then slid it to her ass and squeezed that too. "God, all this dancing makes your ass so firm." he moaned.

She shivered, "Oh… does it?" She asked and shivered.

"It does." he whispered and let his hand go down the back of her thigh and then lifted her leg up to his hip. "And its made you so, flexible." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed down her neck slowly.

She shivered again and moaned. "I know… about flexible." She said. She smiled as she leaned her head to the side. "You can push my leg all the way up, just like those dancers… Or to your shoulder." She smiled and moaned. "Oh!" She said as she tried to push him. "You are molesting me again! No molesta…" She gasped.

Harry's other hand had slid between them and down her leggings and touched her. "You were saying?" he asked as he licked up her neck and moaned in her ear.

She moaned as she panted a little. She closed her eyes as her core started to leak and excitement filled her stomach. "I… I… I don't know…" She moaned and rolled her hips. She gasped a moan and tilted her head more to the side for him.

Harry slid his hand further down and let two fingers slip into her and moaned in her ear again. "You feel good, Roman." he whispered as he pumped his fingers. "Don't you think?" he asked and nipped her ear and pressed a thumb to her clit as he pumped in and out of her.

She gave a higher pitch moan and rolled her hips closer to him. She panted and moaned again. "I… yes…" she told him and shivered as more excitement filled her. "I… God…" She whimpered as she rolled her hips more.

Harry moaned and finally kissed her mouth and slid his tongue into it and shivered as he pumped a little faster. He kept his lips pressed to hers as he pushed a little further into her and tickled her g-spot. It was always like this when he went too long without Roman. He was the same with Celes. He moaned and kissed Roman again. "Want more?" he asked.

Roman panted as she gave little squealed and jerked. She pushed closer to him and shivered as more of juices leaked. She raised her leg high up on his body. "God… Harry… Harry…" She moaned as she tried again to push closer to him. She wanted to open wider to him but her leggings were preventing it.

Harry moaned and with a wave of his hand her leggings were gone and so were his pants. In one move he had his fingers out of her and he filled her pulling her other leg around him pressing her back into the wall. He thrust into her as she orgasmed and moaned.

She jerked as she held onto him and moaned. "Oh… God… Oh, God that…" She kissed him and kissed down his neck. She moaned and locked her ankles behind him. She jerked a few more times and looked at him. "Harry… You evil man…" She kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth. "I better get cheesecake for this."

Harry nodded. "I know." he said and moaned as he pumped into her hard and fast. "And you will." he said and slid his hands down to her ass to help her bounce on him better. He moaned and trailed kisses across her collarbones and up her neck and graved his teeth along her jawline and then kissed her again with a growl.

Roman bounced and started to scream out her moans against his mouth. She held him tighter as more of her juices leaked. She panted as she leaned her head back and screamed more of her moans. "God... Harry... Harry..." she bounced more on him. "God... Harry..." she shivered as her body tightened.

Harry nodded and held her ass tighter and moaned as his lower spine started to tingle and his body started to shiver. He kissed down her neck again and thrust harder and faster and slid a hand to hers and made her touch her own clit. "God… Roman…" he moaned as she did as he wanted.

She screamed louder as she rubbed her own clit. Her juices leaked freely and she jerked. "God... Harry... Harry... I... I..." she shivered and jerked as she screamed. Her body jerked hard and her juices covered her fingers. "HARRY!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Then she screamed again has her juices squirted out of her onto Harry and all over hand.

Harry growled out his orgasm and moaned loudly against her neck and shivered and jerked with her. He sort of went limp but still held them up his arms shaking. "God… woman… you should not… run… I just…" he panted and kissed her neck moaning against it as he felt her tighten and jerk again.

She giggled as she continued to jerk. "You... like... it..." she said harshly and giggled again. She moaned and pressed her face into his neck. "I... want... my... cheesecake..."

"Okay... Home." He panted and moaned. "Maybe we can see if Celes will make a fresh one." He stepped from the wall still holding them together. "Home is good, I bet Sune and Zoom already went home."

She gasped and looked down at him. "You said you had a cheesecake." She frowned down at him. "I... want... my... cheese... cake!" She croaked and hit his shoulder with each word. "You molested me!"

Harry chuckled. "I have one, I just said maybe Celes will make a fresher one." he said squeezing her ass.

After an exchange about cheesecake they decided to head home and ask, but when they got there Lee told them Celes was sleeping because she apparently hadn't been because of the pain she had been in.

Another two weeks passed by and no word came from Em's aunt at all. Celes started to relax as she had been bracing for something bad to happen. She did grow though, she felt like she doubled in size everytime she woke up in the morning. Shannon was a big baby, and because Shannon was big her body was trying hard to compensate by taking on water weight. She found she had more pain in her feet and back and had to slow down and spend more time sitting, but not too much so she wouldnt get blood clots. She had to learn her balance. She finally figured it out but she found everytime she realized she was bigger she cried. She was having a lot of image problems. She never had image problems during pregnancy she was a baby making factory, she _liked_ how her body changed. She was just not doing well. It wasn't even Shannon most times, her emotions were her own.

She rolled over about three days before Lstin night, she was in bed with Harry having worked up enough courage to let him see her the night before. She didn't even sleep naked this pregnancy, she currently wore a large tshirt and had made Harry let her keep it on while he made love to her. He had tried to get her to feel better but she just wouldnt let him. She struggled to sit and found Harry helping her. She gave a little sigh and smiled down at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dove." he said sitting up next to her and pulling her close. In his oppion Celes didn't feel any different. SHe was a little rounder than usual but that was okay he loved her the same and though she was just as beautiful. "What are you going to do today?"

"Probably go and sit on the couch and draw. I can't do much else, I'm too big." she whispered.

"Celes." he said softly.

Celes looked up at him and pressed the shirt around her large belly. "Look!" she said and noticed it was bigger again. "Its bigger!" she said forcing the tears back. "My feet hurt, my back hurts all the time. My entire body feels like a balloon and I still have a month and a half or something like that left." she said as tears formed in her eyes anyways.

"Oh, Cel." he said and rubbed her back. "Why don't to John."

"Because he thinks pregnancy is pretty and wonderful and he'll have it ruined if he looks at me for too long." she cried miserably.

Harry pulled her into his arms and rocked her as she cried. "I don't think he will, just talk to him okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

Celes sniffed. "Okay." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I'm hungry." she said.

"I bet Lee has your breakfast sandwich all made, you want help going downstairs?" he asked.

"No, I can do it." she whispered and kissed him and then slowly got out of the bed. She smiled when he put leggings on for her and then she slid on her slipper, the only thing that fit her feet these days and shuffled downstairs. She got sidetracked by the door and walked up to it and opened.

"Well hello, oh look at how _big_ you are." Bronwyns lilt floated through the door of the house.

"L-Lee!" Celes yelled as she stepped back. "Stay out." she said and a wall of vines erupted in front of the doorway.

"Oh, look at that power. That little one you're carrying around is going to be great." Bronwyn said.

"Lee! Harry! Roman!" she yelled louder and then through the connection.

Everyone popped to Celes' location including Andrew, Noah, Em, Luke, Diamond, Jude, and Val. "What's..." Ro gave a growl and pushed the woman against the wall with her magic and felt Sune reinforce it with his own magic.

Lee pulled Celes to the side and looked at her. He got into her face and make her focus on him. "Celes, focus on me." He told her and Alemana came forward and started talking to her in Romania.

"Focus on me. Look into my eyes and feel me." He told her. Feel my magic around you. I want you to calm down and focus only on me."

Celes looked at Lee and saw Alemana and started to calm down and the vines subsided. She shut her eyes and hadnt relized she was crying. She sagged a little and looked over at the woman.

Harry added his magic to the others holding this woman up and growled. "What the hell?" he snapped.

"My, my, my is this all for me?" Bronwyn asked.

John joined them last and his first instinct was to check Celes, which is what he did.

"When one threatens and show up unannounced, yes, this is what you get." Luke said as he frowned at the woman.

"Is this Em's aunt?" Diamond asked as she turned to Em for an answer.

"The way I see it, we have a choice. The lady can be civil and speak her side or we just take care of her and not have her bother us any more. I mean, there is no reason to prolong an adversary. Its like cleaning a cut and making it heal." Luke said.

"I like my son's way of taking care of a problem." Ro finally said.

"I just came to see my neice and see if shes ready to go and see how that babies doing." she said with a smile.

Celes whimpered despite the wall of protection around her.

Em shook her head. "Im not going anywhere with you, this is my family." she said.

"No, these are the people that stole you from your family and killed your father." Bronwyn insisted.

"They saved me from my father." Em said as she started to get angry. "They are my family."

"Hear that, you can just leave us alone, she wants to be here." Noah said staying in front of Em.

"Well she'll change her mind, and come back and shell bring her little sibling too." Bronwyn said and something dropped from her right hand and the room filled with smoke and when it cleared, she was gone.

Celes sank down agaisnt the wall and slid down it and gave a little sob, she felt helpless, again.

"Really?!" Luke exclaimed. "She is just gonna do the whole smoke disappearing act? How cheesy is that?!"

"We all can't be cool like you, Lukie." Diamond said as she rubbed his back.

Sune shook his head and smiled. He walked over to Celes and lifted her chin. "Hey, little brat. What are are you crying for?" He asked her. "You're not allowed to cry."

Celes looked up at him, she wasn't even irritated with him. "She called me big." she whispered feeling stupid. "I dont even care that she came here for any other reason cause nothings going to happen. She called me big." she cried harder.

Sune laughed. The last thing everyone expected came out her mind and he needed to share that with everyone.

Roman hit his shoulder and shook her head. "So mean."

John sighed and picked Celes up. "Come on," he looked to the others. "We will be back. He popped them to their little house. "Celes... my pocket size, beautiful little wife." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly as he sat her on his lap. "You are not big. You are still small. The baby is big. And you are still beautiful." He gave her a moan as he continued to rub her belly. "Don't be upset, okay?"

Celes gave a little moan of her own and looked at him and hugged him tightly. "But I am, my boobs are a whole cup size bigger, my ass is a blimp, I can't tell where my ankles end and my calves begin. I hurt all the time. I'm miserable, I'm never miserable and I... I don't feel sexy like usual." she whispered and sniffed a little.

"Celes, this is what I see. I see a woman's with breast swollen with milk, begging for a man's attention to suckle on them." He moaned. "Henry belly swollen beautifully with a child. Only a woman can change and bring life into the world. He moaned again as he rubbed her belly, his pinkie rubbed above her pelvis. "Your ankles are still beautiful and small. I can kissed your feet up your legs and be so turned on." He kissed her neck again. "You are so beautiful. Just being around you makes me want to devour you." He whispered against her ear. He raids his hips under her so that she could feel how much it was turned. He was so turned on by her. "You are sexy. And I bet Lee will tell you the same." He cupped her breast. "I bet he enjoys your beast just as much. I know Harry wishes to touch you all the time. Celes, I can lay you here right now and make love to you for the rest of your pregnancy. But we both know that we can't, but God, Celes, my mouth waters just looking at you."

Celes was shivering hard and her body was hot. "I... I..." she whispered unable to think she shook her head a little and moaned. "I... want to be touched but I'm afraid once my clothes come off..." she moaned again and looked at John. "You..." she whispered and her legs spread on his lap. "I..." she blushed unsure what else to say.

He shook his head as his hands slipped up her shirt. Her leggings disappeared. "Not possible. You are beautiful no matter how you look. God, Celes, I enjoy the way you look. It makes me want to lick your whole body." He moaned and kissed her as his fingers slipped inside of her. "Today, I'm gonna make love to you. Then afterwards, I'm going to bring Roman over and have her paint you nude... in your flower garden. Then you will see what I see... what we all see." He moaned as he kissed her. You will stay nude for the rest of the day. The only thing you are allowed to wear is lingerie." He said against her lips and kissed her as he continued to pump his fingers inside her

Celes looked at him and gave a tiny moan and rolled her hips. She was getting foggy and her head was light. He was saying all these things that just made her… feel better. She was aroused as hell too. She kissed him as she felt her core throb around his fingers and then traced his lips with her tongue. Everytime he kissed her or looked at her, or thrust into her she felt a little more confident in herself. She moaned louder and rolled her hips again.

He moaned as he pumped his fingers faster into her. He kissed her and then kissed down her neck. He licked it and waved his other hand and her shirt was finally gone. He moaned as he kissed down from her collar bones to her breast… her ample breast so full, and so luscious. He pressed his face to them and moaned then he licked from the valley of her breast to the peak of her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and moaned as he sucked on it. "God, Celes… You are just…" He moaned again and went to the other nipple. He licked her nipple and moaned again. "Please, don't hide your body any more." he told her. "God, I need… we need to see you." he pulled on her nipple with his lips.

Celes arched into his mouth and moaned and nodded panting. "I… I okay…" she gasped. "I… won't." she squealed out 'won't' and rolled her hips more. She felt her breasts lactate of their own accord and moaned and shut her eyes. She ran her hands into John's hair and pressed closer to him as her body tightened. "John…" she whispered. "I… I… God…" she looked down at him and then her body and saw it, it was glowing a little and for the first time in weeks she didn't feel huge. She moaned and shook her head and her eyes rolled back as her head lolled back.

He moaned as he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit and moaned again. He pumped his fingers faster into and further into her. He found her g-spot and pressed against it every time he pumped his fingers in her. He moaned and licked up her milk, cleaning her of her milk. He moaned at the sweetness. "So sweet. God, I love the taste of breast milk." he said and kissed up to her neck. He sucked on it a little, leaving little hickies. He found her mouth and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth so she could taste the sweetness of her milk.

Celes gave a shivering moan as her hands gripped his hair and kissed him back. She started to give tiny moans and drank in the taste of herself and him mixing. She'd never guessed that John would like breast milk too, but she guessed it made sense given how much he liked pregnant women. She rolled her hips faster as her squeals became higher pitched. Each time she squealed she was closer to orgasm she finally felt the build up and the impending release and gasped pulling back. "I…" she said and suddenly she came and gave a loud squeal as her body shook and her juices flowed out of her. She moaned and rolled her hips as her body jerked and shivered.

He smiled down at her. "Still beautiful, God, the way you sound when you orgasm is even beautiful." he told her as he laid her on the couch. He smiled and licked his fingers clean, so she could see him do so. "And you still taste like honey." he told her. He waved a hand and his clothes disappeared. He settled between her legs, "God, and you looks so beautiful, look at you? You are glowing like a star again. Oh, you are mine today. All mine." He growled and kissed her belly and rubbed it. He knew Shannon was going to need food really soon, but he needed to Celes just as much as she needed him. He slowly slid into her and moaned loudly, "God… Woman…" he slowly started his hips moving, and pumped in and out of her.

Celes raised her hips to meet his and moaned as she watched him. It was like he was worshipping her. She shivered and moaned and rolled back a little as she lifted her knee against the back of the couch and placed her foot on top of it so he slid into her deeper. She moaned again as she used that foot to leverage and rolled her hips faster. She slid her hands up over his chest and over his shoulders and looked at him. "I… I... " she whispered and moaned as her core gave a throb and tightened a little around him. "John." she whispered and realized she needed him, she had needed him so badly. She had problems figuring out who she wanted, and who she needed with this pregnancy. She gave a louder moan and slid her hands up to his hair again and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

John moaned as he kissed her and pumped his hips faster into her. "Yes… God, yes…" He moaned and kissed him again. He kissed down to her neck and held her knee to his hip. He pumped faster and harder. He sucked on her tongue and took his time kissing her. He opened up to her and wrapped her with his magic. Not only did he share his love but he shared how much he thought she was beautiful and how desirable he found her. And when she glowed, she was even more beautiful, it made her flaming red hair look like its alight. He moaned again and kissed her.

Celes automatically shut her eyes and opened to him. As they got closer and closer over the years this became something they just did. She shivered and her eyes prickled with tears as she felt the other things. He thought she was beautiful, no matter how big she became he loved her and he thought she was beautiful. "John." she whispered not opening her eyes and rolled her hips higher as her core tightened more. "I…" she pushed her love and what she felt from what he felt, she felt loved, desired, beautiful. She sniffed and moaned at the same time and rolled back on her head.

He smiled down at her as he cupped her cheek. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her. He kissed down her neck and moaned. Then using Kama, he was able to channel everyone else emotions on how they saw Celes just as beautiful and gave it to her. "All of us, see you beautiful… we love you, Celes." He moaned against her neck. "No matter what happens." He told her and shivered. He tilted down her head and kissed her. He moaned against her mouth as he kissed her.

Celes started to cry, she felt so loved in that moment, so excepted and not anything she had been feeling before. She shivered harder as her second orgasm slipped up her spin and into her belly she looked up at John and nodded a little and then rolled back as her orgasm wracked her body and she shivered hard and gave a little sob and held onto John tightly.

John moaned loudly as his orgasm shivered up his spine. He moaned again and pumped into her a couple more times. He kissed her then laid next to her. He cupped her face and wiped her tears. "Oh, Celes." he smiled and pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her a few more times.

Celes gave a little sniff and held onto him. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I just…" she shook her head. "Thank you." she sniffed and kissed him. "Thank you." she kissed him again and sighed and went to settle in next to him but her stomach gave a growl. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet." she whispered.

"I know." He smiled and kissed her. "Come on, no clothes for you today." He smiled and picked her up. "Today is me and you." he sat her at the table. "Ro will be here in an hour. She will paint you. You can either hang it in your work room or in our room. Either way its going to happen." he smiled as he started to cook.

Celes blushed a little as her daughter's personality shone through a little. "Okay." she said softly and looked down at her belly and gave a little sigh and walked her fingers along it where Shannon had her foot pressed. She smiled and then looked up at John. "I feel better." she whispered and then gave a little growl. "I swear to God that woman is going to be hurting. I swear if she comes near my babies again." she shook her head leaving the rest of the phrase out there.

John chuckled, "I know, maybe we should like… I don't know, sit down with her and try to reason with her… like all of us. See if we can work this out without death being involved." He shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should try that approach. Em already lost a father, she don't need to lose an Aunt."

Celes nodded loving how he wanted to protect Em. "She's one of your's now, you want to spare her more heartache. I do too, she lost her father and even though she wasn't close with him or never felt loved by him, she loved him and that hurts." she whispered. "Poor baby." she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "So, I think we should all sit down and do some talking and see if we can do something. However, she _cannot_ nor will she ever take Em, and _definitely_ not Shannon." he said as he added the eggs to the hot pan.

Celes rubbed her belly. "My girl." she whispered. "My little whisp." she cooed at her belly and then looked at John. "I… I'm scared though. What if it doesnt work? What if she is as crazy as her brother?" she asked.

"Then, we will have to do what is done." he told her. "I don't want it to happen, but if it happens then it happens. We are going to let our children be raised with a danger that wants to take them and try to kidnap them."

Celes nodded and stood slowly and walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "It'll be okay." she whispered and sighed. "I don't like it when it comes to that either, it means Roman has to give a little of herself to the darkness." she said and shut her eyes.

He pulled her to his side and held her. "I know. I know you do. I don't either, but I have faith that you will always bring her back, no matter what happens." he kissed the top of her head. "But we will figure something out. We always do."

Celes nodded and looked up at him curiously. "John, have you ever gone full soul eater?" she asked. "Or just dark?"

"Only when I was younger. Di and Tabby helped me out when it happened. But it was only like one or two times. Other than that, I usually kept it in check. I'm not really an aggressive person." He smiled down at her. "Not like Ro. But my darkest I've gone is when Kama took over. I had no control whatsoever."

Celes hugged him. "Then I came alone." she whispered and squeezed him. "I won't let you be dark if you ever feel you are slipping. When I have my full magic I can sense it now." she said. "Its like a pain behind my molar."

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? I didn't know that."

Celes gave a little smile. "I figured it out after Hope…" she whispered. "My mouth hurt something terrible when Ro… when she… anyways and everytime I feel the slip, its there the small pain. Its not so bad, and I know how to control it so its not horrible." she sighed and smiled. "Its good."

"You know, that is really good to know. I never knew that." He smiled and kissed her. "Your breakfast sandwich," He told her and reached for a plate. "What would you like to eat?"

"I would like chocolate milk." she said as she sat down again. She felt warm and happy and was starting to forget she was naked.

John poured her a glass of chocolate milk and made his sandwich and ate with her. He enjoyed the sight of her, and knew she was feeling happy now. She was going to keep her for the rest of the day, tomorrow after noon they would go, back. He figured that Ro would like to dress her for the show. "So, those vines were pretty awesome." he smiled.

"Right!" Celes said around a mouthful of food and swallowed. "I mean, at first that magic scared me but… I mean this girl… her magic is amazing. I wish I could have been there for Albie when he was going through all that." she looked down at her hands. "I sort of feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. Em was there for him, and from what I understand, she helped manifest it before it was time, but it works cause, now he has more control, I'm actually glad it he gain control over it before he started school. It would have been interesting getting letters from Nevill about it." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Actually it would have, huh?" she asked and shook her head. "I'm glad for Em, I really am." she said. "Despite what her father had her doing."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Oh, poor Albie and Cello. They would have freaked out if it manifested while they were in school." He chuckled. "But yes, Em, is really good with Albie, and Cello has even warmed up to her a little more."

Celes smiled. "That poor little boy. Having to keep Albies secret." she said and finished off her sandwich and then drank her milk.

John smiled, "I knew there was something more going on, but they weren't ready to talk. Even Cello had dropped some hints but I couldn't figure them out. Usually I could, but I couldn't." he shook his head. "But I'm glad everything is working out. Even Noah is feeling better. Em said he was upset for a while. Like Harry, that one." he smiled and finished his coffee.

Celes smiled. "He is, he takes after his father. Always has. He has this way sometimes and I feel like I'm looking back into the past." she laughed. "He and James look almost exactly like Harry." she said.

"Really? That is cool." John smiled. "I wish I had like a picture of you guys when you were younger. That would be really nice to have."

Celes smiled. "I'll pull out some D.A. pictures when we get home." she said. "I have lots." she said and stood up slowly and stretched standing on her toes and giving a moan as she did. She gave a little shiver and looked at John. "What are we going to do with me? I'm all naked." she said and giggled a little, with confidence in her body image came her natural need to just be with someone.

"I told you, Ro is going to paint you. We are going to set you in your garden on a blanket, with book. You can read while she paints you. Even play some music." he smiled at her.

Celes walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders looking down at him. "I know that, silly man." she whispered and looked at the clock. "But that's not for another like ten minutes." she said and leaned down and kissed him and then stood up and walked from their small kitchen up into their room. "Maybe I'll take a shower." she called.

"You do that, but I can tell you, its not going to take me ten minutes to have you. It will be longer than that." John chuckled as he waved a hand and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "But don't worry, I'll have you again today." He used his magic self to goose her.

Celes gave a little squeal and then shook her head smiling. She got into the shower and cleaned her body, making herself smell irresistible with her soap. She hummed as she washed her hair with her honey scented shampoo and conditioner. Then she got out of the shower and dried off. She walked over to the floor length mirror and let the towel drop and gave a little smile. She combed out her hair and then pulled it into a braid down her front and then walked back downstairs, still following John's rule of staying naked. She poked her head out back and found John and Roman talking there and then smiled. "Hi." she said with a little wave to them.

They looked over. "There she is." John said and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss and moaned. "You smell so good." He told her. "Little tease." he gave a little growl.

Celes smiled. "Its your own fault." she said and let him lead her to Roman. She gave her a shy smile. "Hi, Baby Girl." she whispered.

"Hi." She smiled. "So, I hear we are painting you today."

Celes nodded. "Yes, that's what John said." she said and looked at Roman.

She gave a little smile. She loved that John was going to have this done for her. She even loved the little house he created for her. It became a lot more prettier and beautiful. "Well, lets get started. I don't want to stay longer than is needed. I kind of feel like I'm intruding." She gave another little smile.

Celes smiled at her. "Its okay, Ro." she whispered. "You were invited you're not intruding at all." she said and looked up at John. "How do you want me?" she asked.

"In the garden with the flowers, over here." he lead them over to her flower garden where he had a blanket and a stack of books for her. "Just lay here and find a book you want to read. When you are hungry again or thirsty, let me know, I'll make sure to take care of you." He helped her lay down then took down her hair and ran his fingers through it to make it look natural. He kissed her again. "Love you."

Celes smiled. "Love you too." she said and selected a book and opened it. She glanced at Roman and gave a blush as her intense artists eyes looked at her. She looked back at the book and then started to hum as she became more comfortable with the idea. She would glance at Roman every once in a while and only see her eyes above the easel. She actually started to really like this whole being painted thing.

After a few hours John came out with a tray of food and some drinks. "Here you go," He told Roman. "You need to eat as well."

"Thanks." She told him with a little smiled.

He nodded and went over to Celes. "How you doing?" he asked as her as he set down a plate with a sandwich for both of them and drinks. He laid down next to her and bit into his sandwich.

Celes smiled and set down her book and started to eat. "I think this is okay." she laughed. "I think I'm okay."

"Good," He told her. "I saw part of the painting, you are going to love it." He smiled at her.

Celes blushed. "I think I will." she whispered and leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. I needed this."

"I know you did, and you are welcome." He smiled and kissed her a couple more times. "You know I will do anything to help you. I love you. And you really are beautiful. If by showing you through a painting, then so be it. Next time, maybe I'll have Ro sculpt you with clay." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "You just want all kinds of pictures and stuff around so you can see us this way all the time. I wonder if we could do it for Ro next time shes pregnant." she looked over at her working so hard. "I love this, I love you. I'm sorry I've been so… not okay."

"Celes, you are pregnant. Its okay, your emotions are going to be up in the hair and your hormones are more because of the pregnancy. I know how it is. I really do." He kissed her again and then gave Ro a sad look. "I would do this for her but there isn't anyone else that knows how to paint. I can't paint like her. I don't even know if Sune paints."

"Oh! We should ask him!" she said excitedly. "Oh, oh we should." she giggled and then quieted down. "You should ask him, he's your best mate." she pointed out and poked his nose and giggled.

John chuckled, "Okay, I will ask." he smiled. "So, Ro says she has a surprise for me tomorrow. Says she hired a new DJ and wanted to introduce me to him. For the life of me I can't figure out why she would do that. I mean, yeah, if I were Harry. But not me. Do you know anything about this?"

The corners of her mouth tugged up. "Uh, no… No, not really." she said softly.

"Oh is that so? Then why are you smiling? You know something. You totally know something." he poked her nose. "Fine, I won't push you.

"It'll be good." she winked. "And Ro is excited, so no spoiling it." and gave a little giggle then her smile faltered. "I have to be all dressed and pretty tomorrow night, huh?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "Don't worry, Celes. I'll have Ro take care of you. You always feel pretty and sexy when she dresses you, right?"

Celes nodded. "I do." she said and looked at her again. "She always does that, you all do. But you…" she looked back at him and gave a little smile as her eyes sparkled with tears. "You're sort of amazing."

John brushed a thumb over her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you. I love you so much, and being able to do this for you, it makes me happy. I'll do anything to make you happy. You know that. I love you." He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss with a little moan. "I want you happy, and I want you to be happy about yourself too, especially when you are pregnant. You really are beautiful."

Celes blushed and scrunched her face. "I love you too." she whispered. "I love you and I'm glad that you get happiness out of making me happy. I hope that I make you happy in other ways too." she ran her finger over his bottom lip and smiled.

He kissed it. "You do, Celes. You really do." he kissed her again. "Okay, are you done eating?" he asked as he put his empty plate on the tray.

"Yes, I am done." she said holding out her empty plate.

"Good, would you like me to bring out your ipod and docking station for you?"

"Oh! Yeah I want to listen to a song again and figure out how to arrange it slower. It would sound better slower." she nodded.

"Okay." He kissed her again then took their dishes in and went back inside. He brought out Celes' ipod and docking station then went back to Ro. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

"Not now." She said distractedly. "I'll be done soon." She told him as she wiped at her face, smearing paint, she already had paint smeared on her hands and other parts of her face as well.

"Ro…"

"John, leave me alone and let me do this. I'll eat when I'm done." she told him.

He sighed, "Okay."

About an hour and half later Roman finally set down her paintbrush and looked over her painting. She looked at Celes in her garden and at her painting. She was done. She gave a sigh then went to the water hose and started washing off her brushes and her pallets. She looked around and found John laying next to Celes. She didn't even see him there. She really had been in the zone. She quickly cleaned and packed. She gave one more look at her painting then quickly signed it. She looked over to Celes and John then she popped out and went home.

John's head popped up when he heard the pop. "She left." He said. He spread out his magic. "Yeah, she left."

Celes smiled. "She said when she got here she felt a little like she was intruding. When she came out of her painters trance the feeling probably returned." she said and touched his cheek.

He sighed and then looked at her. "Want to see it?" he asked her and smiled at her.

Celes blushed. "Okay." she said softly. "Take me over there."

He picked her up and walked over to the painting. Then he set her down and smiled. Ro had painted her laying in her flower garden. She looked like a glowing goddess, just sunbathing and enjoying the afternoon in the sun and being surrounded with beautiful flowers. There was even flowers in her long red hair as well. Her fingers even held some flowers and while the other rubbed her belly lovingly.

Celes looked at the painting and tears filled her eyes. "This is how you see me, how all of you see me?" she asked and wiped her cheek. "Oh… oh its so beautiful." she whispered. "Thank you." she said and then sent Roman some nudges, she'd have to thank her or real tomorrow. "Its… beautiful." was all she could manage to say.

John smiled and kissed her. "You are beautiful." He told her. He was really… he was taken by the painting. He loved it. Roman painted it way better than he could ever imagine. he would have to thank her as well. "You look like a goddess… a glowing goddess." He told her. "I hope you hang this in our room. I love it."

Celes looked at him and nodded. "In our room is where this belongs." she whispered and looked back at it. "God, she just… this is just… wow." she looked back at John again and kissed him and moaned a little.

He moaned as he held her close. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "Beautiful." he told her and allowed his hand to slip from her back to her ass. He had wanted to touch her all afternoon, but held back. "God, Celes. I need you again."

Celes moaned and nodded. "I need you again too." she whispered and moved herself closer. "I… wanted you but… I just was good cause of Ro being here and all." she slid her hand up his thigh.

He shivered and moaned. "Me… me too." He picked her up and sat her on the table, when she gave little alarmed squeal he picked her back up and looked at the table, Ro's uneaten food was still here. "That woman!" he growled and sent The guys a message saying that Ro didn't eat. He carried Celes back into the house and to their room. "Oh, look, a comfy bed that needs our attention." he told her.

Celes looked down at their bed and then up at him. "Oh, yes, I think it needs _lots_ of attention." she said and leaned up and kissed up his neck and shivered.

"You know, I think you are right, it does need _lots_ of attention." he laughed and laid her on the bed. "Now show me this honey pot of yours." He growled and spread open her legs. He moaned and then lowered his mouth upon her core. He moaned again as her flavors exploded upon his tongue. He slid his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He moaned louder and thrust it in and out of her.

Celes panted and gave high pitched squeals and rolled her hips as she slid her fingers into his hair. "J-John!" she gasped and rolled back on her head as her legs tightened and shook. "Oh… Oh…" she panted and moaned louder and then started to give tiny screams as her clit and core just throbbed.

John licked up to her clit and licked it. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it. He moaned and sent the vibrations into her. Then he licked it again and licked down to her core. He used his tongue to make love to her, he slurped up her juices and just worshiped her core.

Celes' mind just went blank, she was feeling so many different things at that moment all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. All she could feel was what his mouth was doing her. She felt pressure build up in her lower abdomen and gave a louder scream and her fingers gripped his hair as she pressed closer into his face and sat up just a little wanting to see him and what he was doing but couldn't see over her belly. She fell back down and her hips lifted high as her legs started to quake more.

John moaned louder and sucked in as much of her juices he could get. He alternated between her clit and core, just enjoying the taste of her and how she tasted. He also was enjoying her reaction. She didn't react too easily, but when he finally got her mind to clear of everything except what she was feeling, it was beautiful. She was wild and wiggled uncontrollable. he moaned again as he sucked on her clit, he pulled on her ring with his lips and hummed against it so the vibrations went inside her.

Celes' hips jerked and she gave a loud screaming moan. Her hips jerked again and her legs spread wider and suddenly she was arching back and her whole body was tightening and jerking and orgasming. She held onto his hair and her juices flowed out of her and she jerked harder and gave a strangled moan.

John moaned as he licked up her juices and licked her clean. He flicked his tongue against her clit again and smiled when she jerked. He licked over her belly to the valley between her breast. He licked up to her nipple and sucked on it as he waved a hand and his clothes disappeared. He licked over to her other nipple and moaned as he sucked on it as well. He looked down at her and smiled, then he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself and her milk. He moaned and then thrust into her contracting core. He shivered and moaned deep in his throat. He shivered again then started pumping faster and hard into her.

Celes lifted her legs and pushed and rolled up into him as she matched his thrust. She kissed him and moaned and trailed kisses down his chin and neck and tightened her legs around his waist and moaned a little louder and ran her hands over his neck and shoulders and held his biceps. "God…" she gasped and kissed his lips again.

He moaned and pumped harder into her. He kissed her again and kissed down her neck. he just couldn't get enough of her. It was like, all his pent up need for her over these past months was just coming out and he couldn't stop himself, he needed her. He need to feel her, touch her, and must… make love to her until she couldn't make love anymore. He pumped faster into her and shivered as he kissed and licked back up to her neck. "Celes…" he moaned.

Celes nodded and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as he could get around her pregnant belly. She arched back and moaned louder and rolled her hips faster. "God... John." she whispered. "I… I missed you." she gasped out as her body started to tighten. "I missed you, I just…" she couldn't finish, she wanted him, she wanted to drown in him for a little while, just a little while. She fisted her hands as her body started to shake and their connection which hadn't actually closed started to fill with the way both of them were feeling. Longing, need, love.

John returned her feeling with the same intensity. He needed her, longed for her and loved her so much. He wanted her to know this and stay with him, even if it was for the night and part of tomorrow, he will take full advantage and keep her. He kissed her and rubbed his soul against hers and moaned. He slipped a hand between them and touched her clit. He rubbed it and moaned when he felt her juices leak more.

Celes arched and her moans escalated into small screams and she pushed harder into him. "God… God!" she gasped and let her soul rest against his as her body started to find release. She panted and her whole body tightened and she shivered and her hips started to jerk hard again and she felt her orgasm split though her. She gave a muted scream and squeezed her eyes shut and held onto him.

John roared out his orgasm and pumped hard a few more times. Then he collapsed beside her. He shook and moaned as he held her. He felt her jerk and shake in his arms and smiled as he breathed heavily. He shivered and just held onto Celes. "God…" he breathed. "Yes… we will… be doing… that again… later…"

Celes shivered as her hips jerked again. She moaned and nodded. She turned slowly into him and moaned. "I… think… I…" she moaned. "Yes… yes again… later… sleep… now." she jerked and moaned and pressed her face into his chest and shivered.

"Yeah…" He sighed as he pulled a sheet over them and closed his eyes. He smiled as he ran his fingers over her hair and down her back. "My little wife."

Celes smiled as her body started to calm. "My big hunky Hawaiian husband." she moaned and shut her eyes. "God, I love you so much." she whispered.

"As I love you." He smiled. "Lets sleep for a bit… then I'll make you dinner." he told her and buried his face into her hair.

Celes sighed and smiled. "Okay… that sounds wonderful." she whispered as her body got heavy and she gave a contented sigh and fell asleep.

Roman popped into her work room and went straight into her shower. Her body shook with raw emotions she had kept in check while she was painting Celes. She was feeling everything from love to sadness. She stripped and stepped under the hot ware. Her tears mixed with the water and she slipped down to her knees. God, she loved Celes so much. When John had explained what he wanted and what he was doing with Celes, she was so happy. She was willing to do it for them. If anyone needed it, it was Celes and John. She was happy that John was willing to have this done for her. To make Celes feel better, have her painted nude and in a garden. It really was beautiful. But then she had started thinking. She was basically the only one that drew or painted. She herself would never have that done. Even if they wanted to return the favor they couldn't paint. She sniffed and sighed as she sat in her shower. She rubbed her hands together and watched as the colors mixed together and went down the drain. She smiled as she remember watching them. They looked so cute together. In the garden, Celes sunbathing with her music and books. John was so attentive and wanted to serve her in any way. She had blushed a few times. She really did feel like she was intruding. It really was their moment, in their own home and in their garden. She sighed. "Stupid emotions." She grumbled and grabbed the soap above her and ran it over her hands. The painting was one of her best, in her opinion. She wish she could have shown the others. She was sure the would love it. She sighed again and then quickly washed. She stepped out her shower and dried off. She pulled on a robe and then went to her closet and looked over her clothes. She wasn't going anywhere and she was pretty sure John and Celes weren't going to come home until tomorrow. She pulled on a purple maxi dress then went downstairs to the kitchen. "hey!" She greeted the others.

"What is this I hear you didn't eat?" Lee asked.

"You should have eaten, Ro. Painting or not." Harry tisked.

Roman shook her head. "I couldn't. I felt like I was intruding. I just wanted to get it done and get out of there." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water. "I'll eat now." She smiled at them and kissed Lee. "Please," she told him then walked around to Harry and kissed him as well. "I'm home and I'm hungry. Feed me!" she giggled.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Stubborn… but I understand."

Harry nodded. "As do I." he said and looked at her. "Latin night ready?" he asked.

"Yep! Di and Draco are going to do the mambo. I'm so excited for that." She giggled. "Then John will sing a song, and I'll sing a song. I've been wanting to sing this song for a long time." She giggled and kicked her legs.

"And our tango." Lee told her.

"Yes, and our Tango." She smiled and nudged Harry. "You are totally going to enjoy our opening act and the Paso! Oh, I love our Paso!"

Harry chuckled. "You know we will have to have another, when Celes isn't hiding away and I get her talking she goes on and on about doing an Argentine Tango." he said laughing. "I'm really excited about this night though.

"Oh, I have two numbers I want her to do for another latin night. One is this belly dancing mixed with flamenco… but I'm not sure if she knows how to flamenco, I' can teach her. Then the other one I know she has been _dying_ to do. Its Americano Cinema that Kate Hudson did in Nine. Oh, she would look so awesome doing that. I think she would do well with that one."

Harry nodded. "She does Nine numbers justice. You'll recall the 'Call to the Vatican" number." he said chuckling.

"Oh, God!" Lee said and laughed.

Roman smiled. "Made me blush throughout that number." She giggled.

"That's a feat only Celes can manage completely. I think she's the only other person who can honestly."

"That's right! None of you guys can make me blush except for her. Bow to the master!" Roman told him.

Lee laughed, "Oh, I think there is one other person." He teased and placed a plate in front of her. "Unless you are pregnant." he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Well this little Queen of Tease had to learn her tricks somewhere." he said and sighed. "I hope Celes is feeling better." he said it wistfully.

"She is." ROman said as she bit into her sandwich and moaned. "God, it feels like forever since I ate." She shook her head and took two more big bites. "John had me paint her nude in the garden." She said with a full mouth. "She was glowing again."

Harry sighed. "God, she's been doing that a lot. When I'm around her I feel so warm." he said. "I get all fuzzy and happy."

"Right!" Roman said. "I love it! I actually think Shannon will be a light. A strong one like Celes. I remember a couple of times when I was very little and visiting her in dreams she used to glow _all_ the time. She said that her uncle was helping her cause it scared her and everyone else." She shrugged. "I loved it, told her as much. But after a while the light started to dim, then after that I didn't see her until school." She took a big bite of her sandwich.

"Really little, eh?" Lee asked as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder if Sev left any journals in his office at our flat."

"Its worth a look see, Celes likes that whole digging in the past thing." Harry shrugged. "I wonder if her light went out because her life got so sad when she was little." he mused.

"That can do it." Roman said as she drank her water. "But you said she glowed at the Yule Ball… I'll admit, I didn't really notice, I was just so sucked in with everything going on around me. Then when we danced…" She sighed as she remembered that dance. "It was hot. It wasn't until that night I thought of her in a lover kind of way… or the doors opened at that time." she giggled and blushed as she thought about it.

Harry chuckled and touched her cheek. "Yeah, she did. I actually didn't see the dance but every time she was close to you when I was there she glowed. I thought it was a spell of some kind at the time but then apart of me knew that wasn't right too."

She giggled, "Oh, that night I just… I think I found my sexuality that night. I flirted with her and teased her. I didn't think it would go anywhere. Later when we were in the baths she kissed me. It was our first kiss." She giggled again and blushed hotter.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "No, no it wasn't. It was your second kiss. You kissed her in the hall after arguing with me."

"Oh… yeah… It was our first kiss that there was something more and meant more to me." She smiled.

"I heard it was pretty epic and pretty emotional." Harry said.

Sune strolled in with a happy smile on his face and then saw Roman, he of course had known the moment she was back and head felt everything from her. He had shielded it from the others so she could have a moment alone. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his face in her hair. "Want to play?" he asked and pushed all her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. "I'd like to play."

Roman moaned as she tilted her head down to give him better access to her neck. "Yes... please..." she shivered. She loved playing with Sune. He made things fun and exciting.

Sune grazed his teeth along the back of her neck and smiled agaisnt it. "Okay, lets go." he whispered and looked at Lee and Harry. "Stealing her, see you later… maybe." he said and then he popped them away to a place he'd never taken her before. "So, I thought you would like this, because despite her gardening thing I know you enjoy them as much as Cel. These are the Royal gardens in the Inner City of China." he said looking down at her. "And once, a very long time ago my family held the royal seat over all of Asia and this is the seat of power. So I played in these gardens as a young child in between being… well you know." he said and led her to his favorite place. It was an ancient looking pond with large koi swimming in it and he led her to the edge. "And now, we play, my little goddess."

She smiled and looked around it was so beautiful there. She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around Sune. She kissed him and moaned. "God, I love you." She looked around again and giggled. She just couldn't get enough of it. She giggled again and looked back to Sune. "Okay, name your game." She smiled and giggled.

Sune chuckled. "We are playing hide and seek, but our seekers have no idea they are seeking us. I want to mess with the royal guard so we are going to mess with them with magic and watch them look for us. Maybe make a few feel as if they are losing their minds?" he chuckled.

She giggled and bounced on her toes, "Ooh, let the game begin." She turned into her kitten form so it was easier to move around undetected. She trotted around until she felt someone and then crouched down low. She grew in size and climbed into a tree. Then she turned back into herself and laid on a branch. She watched the royal guards patrol around and used her magic to poke at one.

The guard twisted and turned in a circle with a curious look on his face.

Sune appeared on top of Roman in the tree where they both lay comfortably. She was naked and that made him moan a little as he pressed their naked bodies together having been a fox for a bit did the same. "More like this." he whispered in her ear and flicked his finger and the guard jumped and grabbed his ass still looking around.

Roman gave a quiet giggle. She flicked her fingers and watched as the guard started to swat himself, as if a bee was actually flying around him. "How about like that?" She asked and rocked her body lazily under Sune's.

"Mmm, just like that." he whispered and made the guard think he'd been stung and then he nipped Roman's ear and moaned into her ear. "Do you want to see something?" he asked and kissed her ear pushing into her for a minute and then he changed into his fox form, he was a beautiful copper of a traditional fox. He leaped from the tree and the guard gave a scream.

"The curse!" he yelled and ran off.

Sune paced a little and then looked up at her with his black eyes, they filled with ten different emotions at once. While he liked the effect he had and it scared people it still hurt. He made a little fox moan and trotted off beckoning her to follow after he turned her into a fox as well.

She jumped from the tree and followed him. He rubbed against him and then jumped on him. He didn't want him to feel sad anymore. He was special, and no matter what other said, he was going to always be special and soon he would see it. She nipped his ear and pulled on it. It was different being a fox. It was awesome, actually.

Sune gave another fox moan and nipped her ears and then nuzzled her face. He could tell she liked being a fox, but he was not like Harry and as he started to feel more need and turned them back into human and she sat on top of him in front of the fountain he played at as a child. "Roman, this is still the place my family lives." he whispered. "The Emperor is not the God but is of his bloodline." he whispered and sat up and held her close to him. He moaned a little. "I want to be able to be here and not feel like that… I wanted to bring you here to give you a piece of my past and all I managed to do was make myself sad. I don't want to be sad anymore." he whispered.

Roman cupped his face and kissed him. "Its okay." he told her. "One day, you will see how it is. You will not be sad." She kissed him. "You know, we should chace the guards around. So what if they think you are cursed. They are running from a simple fox. Don't you think the emperor would be upset that his 'royal' guards are scared of a little fox? Get them into trouble." she kissed him a couple more times. "Use what scares them to get into trouble, and soon, soon, they will run from you because you are the most powerful and they have no choice but to fear your power." She smiled at him. "Be okay with who you are. You are my fox. I know how special you are. I saw the good in you. I still see the good in you."

Sune hugged her to him and sighed. "God, I love you." he whispered and held her against him and nodded. "We shall terrorize my eldest brothers family lines guards. Did you know that the God is the only one to have a line that comes into the century? There was a rumor once that Shigura did but I believe that was just a nasty lie made up to get him into trouble." he said and kissed her neck and lips and moaned. "I want children in this century." he whispered before he thought about it.

She smiled at him. "You will, you will have them." He cupped his face. "Sune, technically you do have children in this century. How else was the Kitsune created?" she asked him.

Sune chuckled. "That was magic, not reproduction. That was a product of my magic spilling into the world after I became Nogitsune."

"And whose magic can do that? I don't see any by product of the god's, or your brothers. If anyone else, maybe Wuu's but only because their are real dragons. So Wuu has reproduction of magic through his dragons and you through the Kitsune's. Don't sell yourself short, Sune. You do have a line, maybe not by blood, but magic is just as strong as blood."

Sune rubbed up and down her back. "As I am learning." he whispered "You managed blood and magic." he pointed out to her.

"You mean my kids? They are special. And once we have kids, they will be just as special. Then you will have a proper blood line and magic line." She giggled.

Sune chuckled and held her and moaned. "Okay Foxy lady, lets go terrorize some guards and then maybe I'll have you right here in front of this pond." he growled into her neck and nipped it.

She squealed and then kissed him. "Come on turn me into a fox. It will be double the trouble. And if we are lucky, we can probably get into the palace and chase more people around!" She giggled and jumped up, ready to cause mass mayhem.

Sune chuckled up at her and turned her into a fox. He scratched her ears and then turned himself and they made their way out to the main garden to cause mayhem. He gave a foxy moan and picked up his pace as they headed for a group of guards. " _Well, Foxy Lady, show me what you got."_ he sent her.

Roman pounced a little then took off running. She went back to where they last seen the guard. He was there with with another guard. The other guard was telling him off and telling him how stupid he was that the cursed one was there. Roman giggled to herself and pretended to stumble out of the bushes. She shook her head to shake off the leaves. She looked up at the guards looking as cute as can be. The first guard whimpered and the other hit him. Telling him how harmless a little fox was. He picked Roman up and cooed at her as he scratched behind her ear. Roman then switched up and growled at him. She snapped her teeth at him and missed his nose. She allowed her power to grow and pushed them with it. They both screamed and took off running. She chased after them and nipped at their ankles. She sent Sune a laughed. " _Come on Sune! We have them on the run!_ "

Sune bounded behind her and soon they had the garden and half the palace in an uproar. He growled and nipped with Roman and the two generally had a fun time causing issues. He skidded to a stop when he saw the royal family and looked at Roman. " _Funs over, Foxy Lady."_ he sent and nudged her back along the path to his fountain. Once there he turned them back put up some spells and made the space basically into an outdoor room complete with a bed and a Mini kitchen he'd nicked on the way out of the house. He sat her on the bed and laughed. "Oh Ro, I think you deserve an award!" he said and pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck.

Roman laughed. "That was fun! Really fun. We should do this again." She giggled and kissed him. "What is this reward you speak of?" She asked.

"Oh, so eager my little pet." he whispered in her ear and then in a puff of smoke switched side of her and nipped her ear. "What would you like?" he whispered and did it again this time so he was kneeling in front of her. He came up and kissed her pushing her back on the bed. "Anything, name it, and you may have it." he said to her.

Roman shivered as she looked down at him. "I... I don't know." She whispered. "I have too many things I want." She gave a little moaned. "I... she smiled and pulled Sune up and kissed him. "I want to dance among the cloud and stars." She kissed him. "Then I want you to make love to me in the softness of the clouds." She smiled and gave a little blush. "Or did you mean now?"

Sune smiled. "You dream big, and I like that. One day I will make that happen for you, but what would you like right now?" he asked and kissed her neck and moaned as his body ignited for hers and pressed into her harder pushing them further up the bed.

She gave a moan and rolled her hips up to him. She shivered and leaned her head to the side so that he could kiss her. "I... I want you." She told him. "I want all of you." She looked up at him. She kissed him and shivered. she blushed as flashes of Celes in her garden nude, came into her mind. She looked away and allowed Sune to kissed her neck. "Make love to me." She told him. "Please? Make me think of only you. Turn my mind off."

Sune looked down at her and nodded and smiled. "My Roman..." he whispered and kissed her and then down her neck as he used his magic to place them in a bubble outside of the connection. It wouldn't shock anyone or make them worry. If something happened they could still feel it but now Roman could only feel him. Not the guards around them, not the others in the connection. Just him and her. He leaned up and kissed her. "Breath and think only of me." he whispered and kissed her. He wanted her to feel the way she wanted. He knew her mind and knew how badly she wanted to feel as special as John made Celes feel. And he was going to give it to her. She had done so much for him, and while he liked her taking care of him he knew she needed it too sometimes. "I love you, feel it?" he asked. He knew she felt it with her magic but he wanted her to feel only him when they opened to one another. When they found each others souls. He moaned and lifted her leg to his hip. "Only me." he whispered and kissed her as he slid into her slowly.

She moaned as she wrapped herself around him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Only you." She said and then opened up to him. Her fox. Her loving, soft fox. She kissed him, she remembered her dreams of him, it was always her and him. One-on-one. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms. She ran her fingers up and through his hair. She kissed him and moaned. She loved him. She loved him so much.

Sune held onto her tightly and moaned as he started to pump into her. A need he hadn't felt since the first time he'd seen her in the flesh started to fill his body. He looked down at her and moaned and then he kissed her and moaned against her lips and kissed down her throat and rubbed her legs as he thrust into her. He wanted to be merged with her completely. He wanted her to feel all the love he carried around for her. She and he belonged together and she deserved to know that. He moaned and pumped a little faster and harder into her.

Roman moaned as she shivered and held onto him. She kissed him neck and moaned. She sucked on her neck and nipped him a little. She felt him with her magic and smiled. This man, the one that challenged her mind as Nogitsune… the man she fell in love with while he was still in his darkest moment. God, he was a turn on then as much as he was a turn on now. Then to have him… To have him as hers. The night she saw him at the mask, her world melted away. They danced and he held her so tightly. She knew him, she had known him, then he kissed her… ROman moaned as she kissed him and just felt her whole world melt away. In that moment it was only him and her. She loved him and wanted so much more. There were days that she wished that it was only him and her. Husband and wife. She had wanted so much to carry the child he so long for. She moaned and pressed her soul against his and shivered.

Sune held Roman against his soul shivered himself. He'd heard her every thought. He wanted to sometimes just steal her away and be him and her only. He moaned and pumped faster as the orgasms they were only feeling secondary started to come. He looked at her in her beautiful eyes, the eyes are what had got him the first time. As Nogitsune he'd seen them and felt intrigued and turned on by them. They were alluring and sensual and yet filled with so much wisdom. She was him, in this moment and hopefully for the several that followed. He wanted to marry, wanted her to have their children. He wanted only her right now. He moaned and pulled her up into a half hug as his moans escalated into growls and he could feel the orgasms coming now strongly.

Roman shivered at the sound of his growls and the possessive hold he had on her. God, she had longed for that hold for so long. She held onto Sune just as strong and just as possessively as he did. She gave a scream as she tightened her hold onto him. She kissed him and moaned. "Sune…" She moaned as her body shivered and tightened. "God… please…" This time she didn't want to orgasm on her one, she wanted to be with him… in unison.

Sune heard her thoughts and did something he'd pulled from her thoughts. He merged them. When that happened suddenly both their bodies jerked and they orgasmed together sharing the sensations of each other pleasure in that connection he had. He growled into her neck and held her so close he was sure she couldn't breath. He panted and shut his eyes.

She moaned as she pressed her face into his neck and sighed as she closed her eyes. She nuzzled his neck and then kissed it and licked it. She kissed around to the front of his neck and to the other side, then she kissed up his cheek and rained kisses all over his face. "God, I love you. I love you some more, and I love you again, and I love you a lot more." She told him between kisses.

Sune smiled. "I love you in all those ways and more." he whispered and made her stop kissing him so he could look at her. "I love you the most, I am first and foremost yours." he said and kissed her sweetly.

She sighed into his kiss. "I want to be first and foremost yours too." She looked into her lavender eyes. "In this moment and in the moments that we are only together i shall always be your first and foremost."

Sune laid his head next to hers on the bed. He kept them connected in more than one way and played with her hair. "You were so sad when you got home. I just wanted to find you and hug you until you felt better." he whispered and kissed her. "I don't like when you're sad, it in turn makes me sad. I've noticed your mood affects the house."

Roman gave a little smile. "Not really." She told him. "I went to paint Celes… John wanted to make her feel special and see that she was still beautiful. I just felt… well to be blunt I did feel sad. For one, I know how Celes feels. When I was pregnant with Damon, I technically didn't have a father to cling to. If there was one it would have been Celes. But she was pregnant with Zoe so she clung to Lee. I felt alone in my pregnancy, and just… like no one was there for me. So I know how I Celes feel and I so want to help her but, John is the closes to a father that can make her feel beautiful, loved, and not alone. So as I painted her I pushed away my emotions and did the task that was needed. But when I finally finished I just wished that someone had done that for me, and I wish that someone can do all the things I do for Celes. Like the creative ones." She gave a little smile. "Paint me, draw me, or even draw on me." She giggled a little. "But no in our relationship is that creative. Its okay though. I'm happy that John is there to make her feels special. She needs it."

Sune gave her a sad smile. "You give up so much of what you want for her. Sometimes I don't get it but then I think, I would do that to see you smile." he said and ran his fingers through her hair. "I have a secret, but no telling any of the others." he said.

She smiled at him. "To love is to sacrifice too." She kissed him and then smiled. "What is this secret you have?"

Sune gave one of his cheshire grins and snuggled closer to her as if someone might hear if he wasn't close enough to her. "I can draw, paint, and do all those things." he said. "A talent I tend to hide, because when I was young my siblings found out and I was forced to draw or paint for them what they desired. But for you, I would do it willingly and happily."

She smiled at him and gave a giggle. "My little fox." She whispered and kissed her. "I would draw you as well." she kissed him with and moaned. "Sune, my sune." She kissed him again. Then she looked at him and smiled. She curled his hair around her finger.

Sune smiled and let his eyes shut as he felt her around him. "You are my Roman and I am your Sune and we belong together. Thank you for saving me." he whispered as his body started to drift in and out of sleep.

She smiled as she continued to rubbed his head like he was a little puppy. She loved that he laid on her and she could rub his head like this. She closed her eyes and sighed as she took in his scent and the smell of the flowers around. Soon she fell asleep with him.

The next day. Roman bounced around from the club and the house getting people dressed. She was going to be doing the opening number with the girls. Then she was going to be dancing off and on through the night. She giggled as she ran down the stairs. "We are almost ready." She told Lee, Harry and Sune. She gave another giggle as she pulled out a bottle water.

"Well I'll be heading over early, band needs to warm up." Harry told her as he nabbed her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Need me to do anything when I get there?" he asked.

"Be awesome!" she sang and kissed him again. And stay hydrated!"

"Uh, duh." he said and went to say more when he heard the front door open and shut. "Oh, maybe John and Celes are finally back." he said looking at the kitchen door exspectdedly but Draco came in and he gave him a frown. "You are not a short red head." he said.

Draco smiled. "No…" he said. "Tall blonde." he pointed to his head and then looked at Roman. "Stuff at the club right?"

"Yep! Have the costumes you need? I have some at the club, want me to show you?" She asked.

Draco smiled. "No, we got that covered. Music is with Mr. Harry there. I think we are set. Are your eldest kids on small kid duty tonight?" he asked.

"Jude and Val actually volunteered." Harry said. "They need some Hail time." he added.

Roman smiled. "Oh, I love that they include him. He loves them so much."

Lee smiled, "He is still a little man in the ass." he chuckled. "The other day I overheard him trying to talk Val into changing him into a carpathian. Even had a valid point."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No valid points, besides you already have one changed and another will be when she's old enough." he said.

Harry gave a little shake of his head. "Good thing Celes isn't around."

"Hey yeah, where is that little best friend of mine?" he asked.

"I am right here." Celes said walking into the kitchen followed by John. She was wearing a blue maternity dress that was low cut over her breasts and stopped just above her knees. "And I totally heard that and am not your friend right now." she said and gave a wave. "Hi."

Lee smiled, "See what you did. So not your friend right now. Totally in trouble."

Draco laughed. "Three second rebound." he turned to Celes and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You look pretty, I'm going to get ready for Latin night with my wife." he said and strolled out of the kitchen and house.

Celes gave a little pout. "Jerk." she said and looked around at everyone. "So, what are we doing standing around here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you guys, duh!" Roman giggled. "So you ready? Are we ready? Lets have a party!"

Celes looked at Roman and smiled. "Okay, but I may end up chair dancing most of the night and its very possible I will go up to the secret room to sleep." she said and giggled a little. She wanted to hold onto Roman but for some reason felt like she was on the other side of the world from her.

"Its okay." He kissed her. "Just let me know and I'll check up on you." She kissed her and gave a little moaned. She sighed, "Okay, I have to change for the opening number, so lets go!"

Harry got up. "See you guys there." he popped out after giving Celes a kiss and Roman's ass a squeeze.

Celes smiled. "Well I'm a passenger, who will be my transportation?"

"I'm taking Ro, well, I'm going with her to help Zoom setup." Sune said standing up next to Roman.

"Well then, I guess I'll go with John and Lee then." Celes said to him as she stepped back against John's chest.

"No, no. You go with me." Lee said. "John has to warm up for his song as well. You are mine!" Lee gave a playful growl and smiled at her.

Celes gave a little giggle and blushed and looked up at John and then nodded. "Okay." she said and stepped back over to the island.

John smiled and kissed her neck and then looked at Roman and Sune. "Lets do this."

"Party time!" ROman bounced on her toes. "Oh, you guys are going to love this! All of you." She poked Celes' nose and then jumped on Sune's back. "Take us to the place of party!"

Sune chuckled and waited for John to place a hand on his shoulder and popped them out.

"Okay, going to get dressed." Roman said jumping off Sune's back. "Oh, she paused and smiled at John. "You want to meet the the new DJ now or later?" She asked John and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

John smiled. "Now, of course." he said and looked at Sune and then Roman.

"I don't know," Roman said. "What do you think Sune, you think we should make him wait?" She giggled.

"Oh no, the sooner the better." he said as he drifted towards the DJ booth. He stepped in and smiled at Zoom. "Come on, time to meet my best friend." he said to his twin.

"Oh, finally!" Zoom teased lightly as Sune led him from the boot. "Wow, dude is huge!" he said and then stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Izumi, Kyo's twin brother."

"Yeah, you know, the damn right is also a flirt." Roman teased and winked at Zoom.

John's mouth fell open. He looked at Sune then at Ro, then to Izumi. He felt excitement fill his body until he was going to burst. He took a deep breath and took Izumi's hand. "Nice to meet you." He told him, trying to act cool.

"Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…" Roman said under her breath as if she was doing a count down.

Izumi laughed. "Dude, Kyo told me you're a total nerd for Fruits Basket. Go for it." he said to John.

"Oh my God! You are the rat of the zodiac! And you are twins?! Oh, my God! And you hired him as your DJ! Oh, God!" he said and then he wrapped his arms around Zoom and gave him a big bear hug.

Zoom gave a grunt. "Okay, he's a lover." he chuckled and patted his arm. "Okay big guy, lets put down the rat before someone gets hurt, namly myself." he said.

"Sorry, sorry." He said and set him down on his feet. "Sorry."

Roman giggled and kissed his cheek. "Its okay. We all know that you enjoy the story." she giggled.

"I do, I really do." He smiled.

Sune laughed. "Priceless, squeezing Zoom! Priceless!" He laughed.

Zoom just shook his head. "Gotta set up, see ya later." He said and gave them all a very charming smile before he headed back to the booth.

"Ro, go get ready." Sune said grabbing her and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Roman moaned and shivered and giggled. "Okay." She giggled again and shivered. "God, I love that man." She said and shook her head. She looked up at John and smiled. "Ready?" She asked him. "Did you like your gift?"

"I loved my gift." He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you, for that and yesterday!" He hugged her closer and sighed. "Come on I got to warm up."

She giggled. "Let me change first." She giggled. "Or, I can defy Sune and see what he does. Oh, lets do that." She giggled and followed John to help him warm up.

About twenty minutes later Sune finished helping Zoom get set up and headed to check on Roman. He frowned when he found her teasing John as he did warm up exercises. And it wasn't just the fact that she hadn't done as he said, which he actually supposed she would. Roman did whatever she wanted but… she was showing so much attention to John and for some reason that bugged him. He gave a little growl and shook his head and walked in. "Hey! You're supposed to be dressed, the doors are opening like now." he said looking at his watch and on cue music filled the club. "See!"

Roman squealed. "John! You have me picking on you and I need to get ready!" She took of running to the back to get dressed. She giggled with some of the girls as she went into her dressing room. She quickly changed and brushed out her hair. She Put on some makeup and was in the middle of buckling her shoes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called.

"You're on in 5 min." The backstage manager called.

"Got it!" She checked herself a few more times then left her room. "Okay, girls, let's have a good show. Everyone feeling sexy?"

"We always feel sexy, Mama Ro." Angel said. then smacked her ass.

Roman gave a squeals as all the girls did and took their places on stage. "Don't let Celes see you guys doing this. There will be possessiveness." She giggled.

Celes sat at their table in anticipation of the first number. She and Lee had arrived right before the doors opened and took a seat. She swung her legs and sipped her shirley temple. She hummed a little and wiggled with the beat of the music that Zoom played while the guests waited for the show to start. She grinned at Lee and then giggled. "I'm really excited." she sang to him. "Really excited." she pushed her hair back off her shoulder so it cascaded down her back.

Lee smiled. "I am too. After seeing the way Ro set up the paso it's going to be an awesome show. Then John is going to sing, Di and Draco are going to do the mambo, Ro is going to sing, and she said she had a special dance too." he shrugged. "But its going to be awesome." He kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and then looked at him. "What happened to the tango?" she asked.

"Oh, we are still doing the tango. I was just telling you what she had planned that you didn't know." He smiled.

Celes reached up and patted his cheek and kissed him again. "Thank you." she said and then sat back down. "I wish I could participate." she said a little sadly. She rubbed her belly absently and drank more of her drink.

Lee smiled. "Don't worry, Cel. She will do it again for you . She has some routines she wants you to do. She said one of them is that Nine routine with Kate Hudson."

Celes smiled. "I like that one, but its not really Latin… its more Itallian go-go dancing." she said. "Either way I look forward to the next one." she squealed a little as her mind went through the things she could do and she shimmied a little with the music and giggled.

Lee moaned, "Celes…" He said as he watched her and shook his head. "I don't know the particulars of the routine, you'll have to ask Ro." He said as he kept his eyes on her chest. "God, woman, why did you do that?"

Celes looked at him and then realized what she did and giggled. "It went with the music." she said and then cupped her breasts and lifted them a little. "And they look awesome right now! I have decided this." she nodded and giggled at the look on Lee's face.

"Yes, they are…" He said and moaned a little. "Woman…" He leaned over and kissed her. "God, "I want to feast upon you too."

Celes shivered and smiled a little. "M-maybe later… w-we have a show to watch." she whispered breathlessly and dropped her hands from her breasts and took a few deep breaths and refocused her attention on her drink and the music.

he smiled and shivered. "Yeah, maybe later." He shook his head and then drank his drink. The lights suddenly dimmed and the music turned off. THere was a spot light in the front of the stage of one of the girls. She did a few dance moves then pointed to her left. Another spotlight appeared and that girl danced then she pointed in front of her to two other girls. They started dancing then music started and the stage lit up to show all the girls including Ro. Then as a group they started to do the samba. The costumes were all colorful as if they were in Rio De Janeiro. "Well, look at that." Lee said more to himself.

Celes watched amazed at the way the number just unfolded so perfectly. Like each girl was made to move like that. She watched and found Roman and then grinned. Her Roman was so talented, she beamed as she watched the number and shimmed to the music humming the song.

Since there was a shortage of guys, Roman had the guys escort one girl at a time to the center of the stage so they could show off some of their moves then danced across the stage to get the other girls. Then lastly Roman cam up front and center and showed off her stuff, when she was done the rest of the girls came back on stage to finish. By the end they were all breathing heavily.

Roman stepped up to the mic and smiled as she breathed heavily. "Don't mind me… I think i punctured a lung with that last part." She told the audience and laughed. "Well, welcome back to our new show. A few months back if you were here, you saw our Leather night. Well, if you haven't guess by now tonight is Latin night." She allowed everyone to applaud. "There will be some singing, but mostly dancing, so sit back, relax, order some drinks, and if the mode hits you, we have a dance floor right her. Come up allowed the latin music move your body!" The music came on and she quickly went to the bag to change.

"That was hot." Lee said. "And you don't stop the shimmy of your chest, I'm going to take you to the back and keep you there!" he growled at Celes and kissed her.

Celes gave a little squeal and giggled. "Its just how I feel like I need to move." she defended. "I'm not doing it on purpose." she said innocently.

John walked over to their table. "Did you see that? That was so hot!" He said and kissed Celes. "How you doing? Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, she is torturing me!" Lee growled. "She kept shimming her chest! God, I'm going to eat her alive."

John laughed. "Are you torturing your warrior, Pockets?" He asked her.

Celes giggled. "Maybe, just a little." she said and looked up at him. "I blame you." she said and giggled and started to shimmy with the music again.

John laughed and shook his head. Then he laughed again when he saw Lee's eyes zero in on her breast. "Yeah, you are torturing him." He kissed her. "Told you he loves them."

Celes blushed a little and paused. "I know." she whispered and peaked at Lee and smiled bigger. "I feel better." she said and held out her feet. "Look, no swollen!" she giggled and started to shimmy not actually just doing it to tease Lee.

"You little minx!" Lee growled. "And how did the swelling go away?" he asked, trying to change the subject but also really qurious at the same time.

"Lots of sleeping in between and bathing in a natural remedy bath." she held up her legs and admired her ankles. "A lot of it was being on my feet so much. I was working at the clinic almost everyday." she shrugged and rubbed her belly, which was big. "JOhn says Shannon will probably be around nine pounds." she winced. "Ive never had bigger than a seven pound baby. But I'll be okay." she nodded determined to be okay.

"We will help you." John told her. "You know we will."

Lee nodded then looked up when Roman came out dressed in little white dress. "And the woman of the hour."

Roman smiled, "Like the opening number?" She asked and giggled. "I saw you." She poked Celes' nose. "How could I not see you?" She giggled and kissed her.

Celes gave a little shiver. "I really liked that." She said and then wrapped her arms around her and sighed. "I can't wait for the rest." She kissed her neck.

Roman giggled and kissed her again. "Next is Di and Dragon's mambo. "I haven't seen it yet, so I'm excited." She poked John. Then the girls will do their Paso and John will sing. We finally yold John who the DJ was." She teased.

Celes giggled and looked at John. "Did you freak out?" she asked. "Oh I bet you did." she giggled. "Oh and it was probably cute too." she giggled more and gave him a little nudge and giggled. She started to shimmy with the music again.

"Why are you teasing my poor Buttercup?" Harry asked as he walked over finishing a bottle of water and tossing it on a tray as a waitress passed. He had changed and now wore black pantspants with a belt and a black button down shirt that was half open. "I mean look at him he'she's drooling." he teased and kissed Celes and shook his head.

"I am dancing the only way I can" she giggled and looked at Lee and shook her head and leaned over and closed his mouth for him giggled. "Oh! I have to pee." she said and jumped up and grabbed Harry when she nearly fell and then giggled and carefullycarefully made her way to the bathroom.

Lee grumbled as he drank his drink.

Roman giggled and turned to John, "You made her happy. Thank you." She told and meant it. "Really."

John smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome, Trick." he said and kissed her. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course I'm happy. This is going to be awesome!" she squealed and bounced on her toes. "I do hope Celes stays up for the rest of the night. Its going to be so awesome." she gave a little pout knowing that she would eventually go into the back room to sleep.

"I'm sure she'll try not to sleep until the last minute." John said.

Celes came back looking a little disheveled. She gave a little smile and fanned herself. "Be careful over there, its a little…" she shook her head and blushed a little and fanned herself more.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Apparently the bathroom is not only used by us to hook up." she giggled and sat down. "Had to pee though so I sort of… and then, then it turned out to be Draco and Di!" she said and blushed and shook her head.

Roman let her head fall back and laughed. "Oh, that is priceless." She shivered as her mind went to Sune. She sobered and looked around. "Where is my fox? I may have to use the same bathroom."

"In the booth with Zoom." Harry said pointing. "He's bonding."

"He's happy to have his brother around all the time." Celes smiled.

Roman smiled. "He is happy. I think I should make he the sound manager or something. John was distracting me and I nearly missed opening. It was all John's fault. If it weren't for Sune the show would have been late. Is there a manager that makes sure everyone is on time?"

"That would be the stage manager. Technically I'm the sound manager." Harry said poking her cheek. "Music, sound, all that goes together. But he could manage probably better than the guy you have right now." he said with a little wince. He didn't dislike the guy, he just didn't seem to stay on top of things always, let the girls distract him.

"What is wrong with David? I like David." Roman asked with a little frown.

Harry took her shoulders and turned her so she could see her stage manager actively flirting with Ginger. "That's what's wrong." he said in her ear. "Its not his fault, you're girls are very attractive. But Sune wouldn't get distracted by them, he may play along but he's only got eyes for you."

Roman pulled a Celes. "Oy! David! Get back to work, you little flirt! Ginger, you little tease, stop leading him on, you know you are just going to crush him more."

Ginger gave a laugh and ducked back into the dressing room while David blushed and took off running.

"Maybe we put him behind the bar? We have that space opening there anyways, because Tristan is moving to France with his wife." he suggested rubbing her arms.

Roman frowned as she thought about it. "He is good with drinks." Roman nodded. "Yeah, we can do that and then my girls won't crush him. He can find a different girls to flirt with."

"I'll add it to the agenda for the next club meeting." he said and kissed her neck and cheek. He turned and kissed Celes. "Duty calls." he said and strolled towards the booth to talk to Zoom.

Celes grinned and kicked her legs having recovered from her slight embarrassment of stumbling upon Draco and Di. "I want to dance, this music makes me want to get up and move." she said as she now shimmed and bounced in her seat.

Lee growled and leaned over to her. He kissed her and kissed down to her cleavage and licked it. He moaned as he nuzzled her breast. "I can make you dance… God, I can make you dance… and not in the way you are talking about."

Celes gave a little gasp and moaned. "I-I'm really not intentionally messing with you…" she insisted. "I… I don't think about it I just move." she whispered and looked down at his head and ran her fingers through his hair as she panted a little.

He moaned as he just let his head rest on her breast. "I know… I know, but God, woman, I just…" He sighed as he kissed the swells of both breasts. he sighed as he sat up. "I'm good, I'm good."

John laughed, "Come on, Pockets lets dance a little."

Roman giggled as she watched John take Celes onto the dance floor to dance a little. "She is so cute!" She giggled. "Oh, look. Di and Draco are done."

Sune walked over pouting slightly. "Harry kicked me out of the booth, he said I was _distracting_ my brother." he said to Roman as he nabbed the closest drink and took a drink. It was a shirley temple. "Who is drinking this, cherries are the best." he said taking on out and eating it off the stem.

Roman giggled. "Celes." She told him. "Its her go to drink when she can't have alcohol."

"Awe, well its the best." he said popping the stem in his mouth and tieing and then setting it next to a row that was already there. "Okay, I need to pout now. Harry kicked me out. Hes my brother!" he said.

Roman shivered as she watched him then smiled. "Oh, my poor little fox." She wrapped her arms around him and shivered again. "You can tied the stems, I didn't know that."

Sune pulled back and looked at her and smiled a little. "Uh, yeah." he said and then looked at the line. "And I'm not the only one, is that a turn on?" he asked softly as he let his hands run down the sides of her body.

She shivered and pressed closer to him. "Oh, God… it is. Celes does it to watch me shiver. She knows." She kissed his neck and moaned. "You know… there is a bathroom that we can use… you can show me what other tricks you can do with your tongue." She said and shivered at the thought of it.

Sune moaned and kissed her and pressed into her with his whole body. "Roman, I don't want to do that to you in a bathroom." he said against her lips and moaned and lifted her up and started to walk them to the office steps.

"I have a room." She told him and shivered again. She moaned as she kissed him. "Oh, yes, i have a room." She sucked on his neck and moaned again.

"Oh I know." he moaned. "But we have to go fast." he said as he heard Celes' thoughts drift up to him, she was pouting about him taking Roman away. "There are other people here who want you too." he said and lifted her better so her legs wrapped around his middle and carried her into her office and then into the secret room and laid her down on the bed. He looked at her and moaned. "God, woman." he whispered and leaned over her and kissed her.

She moaned as she pressed her body up to him. She shimmied her dress up to her hips "I don't know how fast you can go with your tongue but I'm willing to try." She shivered as she felt her core throb in anticipating.

Sune laughed and kissed down her body over her dress and got to her thighs and kissed up them and found a thong and moaned her licked her through the lace and moaned as he tasted her juices on it. "Oh Roman." he moaned and moved it aside and licked her clit and shivered as he swirled his tongue around her clit and then down to her core and moaned some more. She tasted so good, he just wanted to stay there feasting on her all night. He moaned and started to pump his tongue in and out of her using his magic to tickle her gspot inside of her.

Roman squealed as she jerked. She panted and moaned louder as she rolled onto her head and jerked some more. "Oh… God… You… are so… cheating!" She screamed out cheating as she rolled her hips faster and shook. Every time he touched her g-spot she jerked again and shook.

Sune chuckled and licked back up to her clit and then saw the ring and moaned. "That ring…" he whispered and used his lips to pull on it and then flicked his tongue ring across it to see how she reacted. All the while keeping stimulation on her g-spot.

Roman screamed out her moans as she tried to pull away from him. She fisted her hands into the blanket under her and rolled her hips. She arched her back and screamed again. "Sune… God… Sune!" She squealed and jerk harder as her body tighten and her juices leaked out of her.

Sune reveled in her reaction did that again and again and then licked down to her core and licked up her juices and then pumped his tongue in and out of her and worked her over the edge. He knew it was close he could feel her core tightening around his tongue. He made his magic vibrate on her g-spot like someone had just set one on it and moaned as he felt her arch and jerk more. He pressed into her with his whole face and shook his head on her as she ground into him and waited for it.

She screamed as her body tightened and her juices flooded out of her. She shivered and jerked. She panted and closed her eyes jerked again. "God, this is… that was just…" She moaned as she rubbed her legs up and down the side of his body.

Sune chuckled as he licked her clean and then kissed up to her lips and kissed her a few times. "Just what my little goddess needed." he whispered finishing her thought for her. He would have liked to have more of her but knew they were out of time. "You have to go introduce the next act."

She gave a little groan. "Okay. But God, I so want more of that." She giggled. "And you totally cheated!" She giggled and kissed him. She moaned and then sighed. "Okay." She smiled shimmied her dress down. "Harry says you should be our stage manager. You are always on time and know how much time we have and all that. Would you like that?"

Sune sat up and thought about it. "You know, I think I would like that. Give me a job to do aside from sitting around the house all day. And I do like the club." he said. "Sure, Id like that."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, good. Then I can spend more time with you here too. John helps out a little backstage with the girls. But only once in a while, he usually works at the clinic. Harry has McPotter and I help out when I can. I usually leave Vickie in charge when I'm not here." She sat up and kissed him with a moan. She liked the taste of herself on him… mixed with his taste. "Lee enjoys staying home, but when he is in the mood to work he works as security."

Sune nodded. "Seems you all have a place here." he said and helped her get out of the bed and led her to the door. He led her back to the stage and then took a seat at the table with John, Lee and Celes.

"Okay, not that the girls are changed and hydrated, I'm sure that you are all hydrated and having a good time, its time for our next act. Close personal friends of mine are here today, doing the mambo. Then we will move right along with some more hot latin dancing." Roman said. "Now it is my pleasure to introduce my close personal friends, Di and Draco Malfoy, doing the mambo."

Draco stood out in front of Di and the music started when Roman left the stage and they started their mambo.

Celes moved with the music watching Draco and Di move fluidly around. "He hasn't lost his touch or flair." she said and giggled as she beamed proudly up at him and cheered with everyone when they did small technical lifts.

Lee smiled, "He's really good. I'll admit that."

John chuckled. "Draco looks like Draco has moves on and off the stage." He wiggled his eyebrows at Celes.

Celes blushed and pushed him. "That is not cool!" she said and watched Draco and Di trying not to think of their compromising position. And what was sad is it wasn't them in particular that was causing her body to heat, it was the act in which they were performing. She shivered and shook her head. "Not okay, not okay at all." she said and flagged down a waitress. "I need another." she held up her empty glass, "And lots of cherries."

She nodded, "Got it." She said.

Sune chuckled. "Draco taking care of his woman?"

"Oh, yeah, in the bathroom." Lee teased.

Sune shook his head, "That is where Ro got the idea."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, when we first opened it, that was all of our go to spots. We just simply lock the door. I think Draco forgot to lock it."

Celes blushed deeper. "I had to _really_ go..." she trailed off and looked away.

Sune let his head fall back and laughed. "Little brat." He told her. "In the words I have heard Ro say, 'That way you learn.'" he laughed again.

Celes looked at him and gave a little growl and turned in her chair and got off of it carefully. "I'm just going to go pick up my own drink." she said and started off. "Stupid fox." she grumbled as she walked over to the bar and plucked her drink off of it and let the waitress know she took it.

Lee shook his head. "You are so bad. Always picking on her."

"She needs it." Sune said with a wink. "Believe me."

Lee smiled and shook his head. He looked back up at the stage and watched Draco and Di dance. They looked good. "You know, this is like the first time I've seen Di in a short dress."

John frowned and looked up, "You know, you are right. She actually isn't that bad looking, I mean, she was always nice looking but yeah."

Sune shook his head. "From what I heard, if she heard you say that she would punch you." he teased John and nudged him.

Celes came back and set her drink and little bowl of cherries down and got up on her stool She picked up a cherry and ate it and then tied the stem with her tongue humming a little as she added it to the line.

Roman watched from the side and smiled then she looked over to the table and moaned. She ran her magic over Celes. " _God, I love when you do that. I may need you too."_ she smiled as she watched her.

Celes' eyes widened and she shivered and looked around locating Roman and then gave her a smile. She put another cherry stem in her mouth and tied it for her benefit and added it to the line and then watched Draco and Di as she continued to do that act taking drinks in between.

Roman shivered as she watched. She shook her head and then walked onto stage when Draco and Di were done. "That was awesome!" She sang. "Now, for my girls. We have an awesome performance of the Paso Doble." She clapped and quickly got off the stage. The traditional music started and the girls started to dance.

"Oh, you are not going to want to miss this." Lee said. "This… I don't even know how Ro got this to work."

Celes giggled, she'd seen most of it the day she and Lee had come to the club. "Probably one of our dancing shows. But if I know Ro its got her own twist in it." she said watching. She didn't realize it but at some point she had started handing cherries to Sune as well letting him eat them off the stem and then he'd take it and tie it. She picked up another and ate it and then tied the stem and watched the girls enjoying every minute of it.

Lee watched them and shook his head.

Roman came out and looked at Celes and Sune. She shivered when she saw the lines of stems. "God, you two are going to kill me!" She told them. "Come on, John, we need to get ready for the song." She looked back at Sune and Celes. "Evil people, One of these days I shall have you both!"

Celes choked on her cherry and looked at Roman. "What?" she asked and coughed again as a blush crept across her cheeks and up her neck.

She gave a little growl and pinched her fingers at her. "Both!" Then she walked away.

Lee chuckled, "Sounds like she wants you and Sune sexually, at the same time." He repeated for her.

Celes swallowed. "I… I don't know if that would…"

Sune smiled. "It'll happen, Celes. Maybe not soon but it will." he winked and then lifted her hand and ate the cherry off the stem she held.

"I agree." John chuckled. "I mean you and Ro had me too." he winked at her and kissed her. "I'll be back, going to sing a song."

Celes watched him go and then looked at Sune. "It was Ramon's fault that we finally… I think it'll take a Ramon like event." she said not really knowing but talking because in truth she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Sune smiled, he tipped her chin up slightly. "It will happen in its own time and when you are comfortable."

Celes touched his wrist and smiled. "And when you are too." she said and lifted his hand and kissed the palm and then blushed again.

"Good."

Lee smiled, "Time for the song." he told them. " I think Ro will be singing after this as well."

Celes nodded enjoying his commentary for the night. She looked at him and poked his side and leaned over a little so he could see down her dress. "Well, I like when Roman sings, or performs. Can't help but look right at her." she whispered and then sat back up.

Lee growled. "You little minx!" He snapped his teeth at her.

Celes giggled. "You know you keep saying you're going to do something and so far, you have done nothing." she teased and drank more of her shirley temple and then absently offered some to Sune and kicked her feet happily.

"Oh? And me nuzzling your breast was nothing? You forgot that fast? I'm disappointed in you."

Celes giggled. "That was…" she shivered as she thought about it and felt her nipples harden and then she gasped and covered them as they started to lactate, thank God for her bra but she blushed none the less.

Lee smiled at her, "That is what i thought." He told her as he drank some more. "Keep it up though, I'll have you. I'm just trying to be good. We have to dance with Roman soon. I can't be late with that. Don't want to tire you out before then."

Celes smiled at him and shook her head and then got up. "I have to go change my bra." she whispered and went towards the office hoping to do it fast enough to not miss the song.

Lee chuckled, "Hopefully that isn't the only thing you are changing while you are in the room." He called after her.

She didn't quite know what that meant. She went up and located a bra that would fit and changed. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and gave a little smiled and then pulled her hair back up in a ponytail and headed back to the table and sat down with a little smile.

Sune leaned over to her. "He meant your panties." He whispered in her ear. "He was hoping you also changed your panties as well."

Celes giggled. "Well the jokes on him, I'm not wearing any today." she giggled.

He chuckled, "So, decided on the easy access today, eh?" He chuckled again. Then the lights dimmed and the music started. Ro was with Harry playing the guitar. She had changed into her leather pants, and button down shirt that was half way buttoned up. She also wore a black hat with sunglasses, looking a little like Carlos Santana.

"Man, it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the midday sun. Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool." John sang as the girls came out and started to cha cha. "My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa. You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove, yeah. And if you said, This life ain't good enough. I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood, because you're so smooth. And it's just like the ocean under the moon. Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."

Roman played the guitar as she tapped her foot to the beat and nodded her head to the music. It was one of the few things she enjoyed doing and getting lost into the music. She loved it.

Celes wasn't entirely sure what was hotter, John singing or Roman playing the damn guitar like a freaking… she shivered and shook her head. "Roman… just… wow." she whispered more to herself and watched the show.

"God, what is wrong with you women and your breasts!" Lee growled. "I swear if it is not you its Roman. This is insane!"

Sune chuckled. "Feeling a little unhinged there, Lee?" he teased.

Celes giggled a little and then looked at Lee and shimmied purely for his benifit. "Roman looks amazing. And she sounds amazing and John just... he can sing, all the time I'll be good." she nodded and shivered again.

Lee snapped his teeth at her. "Going to get you both, when you least expect it, I'll get you both." he growled.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. If you would leave it'd be a crying shame. In every breath and every word. I hear your name calling me out. Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio. You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow. Turning you 'round and 'round. And if you said, "This life ain't good enough." I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood. Because you're so smooth. And it's just like the ocean under the moon. Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."

Roman stepped up and started her guitar solo. She looked over to John and smiled as she platted. She leaned against him as she did.

"And it's just like the ocean under the moon. Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your heart, make it real. Or else forget about it. Or else forget about it. Or else forget about it. Oh, let's don't forget about it." John sang as he leaned against Roman as well. He found he was enjoying himself. The only other time he sang was to sing for Ro, to tell her he loved her, then one for Celes. Other then that he didn't sing unless he was alone with Celes or Ro. But he liked this. Singing and having Roman play guitar. It was a duet. "Gimme your heart, make it real. Let's don't forget about it, hey! Let's don't forget about it, no oh no oh. Let's don't forget about it, no, no, no, oh. Let's don't forget about it, hey no, no, oh. Let's don't forget about it, hey, hey, hey."

Celes cheered with the rest of the audience and beamed. "That was awesome, oh that was awesome!" she said bouncing in place as she clapped.

Lee groaned and wrapped his arms around her. "You and the bouncing and the shimming." He moaned into her ear. "God, I shall make you bounce on me." He growled again and kissed her neck.

Celes shivered and pressed her legs together as her core gave a little throb. "Its... " she turned her face and kissed him and gave him a moan and then pulled away breathless. "I can't… let you get distracted." she gasped out and grinned as Roman and John headed over to the table. "That was awesome! And Roman… God… hot." she sang.

Roman beamed at her. "Thank you! John taught me all I know." She patted John's arm.

"And you! you and your half open shirt!" Lee growled. "Come here woman, I think I'm going to have you both… now!"

Roman shivered. "Oh, I… you I have this thing… That i need to do… and I just…" She squealed and hid behind John as Lee tried to grab at her.

"Didn't you say Roman was gonna sing too?" Celes asked shivering a little not minding the idea. As she thought of that she gasped again and moaned having trouble controlling her body. She blushed a little and held her hands over her breasts again.

"Yeah! I have a song to sing! Go do your manly thing!" She giggled and squealed again. "Besides, I have to change!"

Lee growled, "Then I shall have Celes now. You…" he pointed at Roman. "You… we are going to have together soon, not hiding."

Roman giggled, "Sorry, I think both of you will have to corner me at some point." She giggled.

"That can be arranged." Lee said and picked Celes up. "Come on, Celes, we are going to punish your shimmying ways and bouncing."

Celes shivered. "H-how?" she whispered and kicked her feet a little.

"Oh, you shall see." he kissed her and took her to the office where the room was. He placed her onto the bed. "You woman. I shall have. God, I just want to rip your dress off you." He slid his hand up her dress and found her with no panties. He gasped and then growled.

Celes smiled and arched into him. "I was feeling pretty frisky." she whispered and smiled. "You should see… what else I have on." she whispered and pushed herself up and expertly removed the bra from under her dress and tossed it a side so now Lee could see her nipples hardening through the dress and shivered a little more.

"God, let it be a chain." He moaned as he grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it open. " he looked down at her nude body and moaned.

Celes blushed a little, when he had ripped off the dress she a momentary self conscious moment. She didn't move to cover herself though. She watched his eyes looked over her body and when he located the chain draped around her hips she smiled.

He moaned as he leaned down and licked along the chain. "I'm sorry, but I think you are going to miss the rest of the show." He said and then covered her core with his mouth. He moaned loudly as he licked her clit and sucked on it. He licked down to her core and jabbed his tongue into it. He moaned again as he tasted her juices and sucked it up.

Celes gasped and her legs spread wide for him. She lifted her hips for him to have better access and shivered and then moaned. She gripped the blankets beneath her and her eyes shut. "Lee…" she moaned and turned her head to one side and let out a squeal as her core gave a throb and more of her juices leaked. Her whole body was reacting and tightening.

He flicked, jabbed, and stabbed at her clit with his tongue. Then he sucked on it and moaned against it. He swirled his tongue around it and ran over her sweet spot. Then he licked down to her core and slurped up her juices. He thrust his tongue as deep as it could go and pumped it in and out of her. He pressed his nose to her clit and and shook his head as he growled against her.

Celes gave a scream when he did that and her hands went into his hair and she looked down at him when she leaned up. "God!" she gasped and her whole body shook hard. "God… yes… God…" she panted and lay back as her core tightened and her body started to jerk and she started to scream her moans.

Lee rode her hips. Wherever her hips rolled, jerked, or shiver, he was attached to her. When she started to buck her hips he held her tightly and continued to slurp up her juices, altering between her core and clit. Then he would shake his head and rub his nose into her clit.

Celes just started screaming out her moan and then suddenly her whole body jerked and her orgasm came hard. She screamed as her juices flooded from her and she rolled back and arched her body as a mini orgasm went through her and she gave a strangled moan. She leaned up and looked down at him and panted. "Lee…" she moaned and reached out a hand to him.

He moaned as he licked along her chain then onto the tattoo she was now showing. It had been a while since he paid attention to that. He moaned again and then kissed up over her baby belly. He paused at her breast and moaned again. He cupped them both and and massaged them, pumping them until her milk came out. He licked her clean and sucked on her nipple. Then he went to the other, pumped it until her milk came out and licked her clean as well. Then he sucked on its nipple. "God… Celes… I can feast upon you all night."

Celes' body shook and she could feel it in his words. "I… would like that." she whispered and blushed. "I…" she moaned and shook her head. "I thought it would be upsetting they got larger." she whispered.

He gasped and looked at her, "No Celes. God, no. I love you, I don't care how big you get or small. I want you soft. I want you womanly and soft, if you breast grow bigger with milk, then I'll milk you." He chuckled. "You know, I enjoy your breast and Roman's breast. I'm a breast man. Big or small. I don't care."

Celes nodded and smiled. "Good, because I'm pretty much gonna be this shape for the rest ot this pregnancy."

Lee cupped her face. "Celes, I know I haven't had you much, the reason is because you were in pain. You were swollen, I can't have you if you are in pain. I won't hurt you. I want you healthy. If you weren't in pain, i would have you more often, _especially_ since your breast grew." He smiled at her. "You know I love your milk." he kissed her. "Its one of the sweetest things I enjoy. I would do so to Roman but she is uncomfortable with the act. So this is between you and me."

Celes looked at him and gave a little laugh and ran her thumb over his lower lip. "I didn't know that." she whispered.

"Know what?" He asked and kissed her thumb.

"That is made her uncomfortable and it was something you just did to me." she said and laughed a little and then hugged him. "So, right now I am not in pain you know." she said then frowned a little. "But I don't wish to make you late for you number."

"My number is later on. Ro has some fillers. She is going to do a song then some fillers." he kissed her as his clothes disappeared.

Celes gave a little gasp and ran a hand over his shoulder then danced her fingers down his back. "Well then…" she whispered.

He chuckled, "I am not going to let you get away too easily." he kissed her and moaned as he slid into her. "I told you, I may make you tired. I'm sorry for what i shall do. Ro really wants you to see the tango." He kissed her and moaned as he started to pump into her. He slid her knee up to his hip, "Ready?"

Celes looked up at him and then nodded a little as she panted and rolled her hips with his pumping.

He smiled as he kissed her. Then he started in. He let his pent up sexual agression finally come out. He kissed her again and pumped into hard and fast. He grunted with each thrust. he missed her, he seen her all the time but the teasing little minx of her personality…" He gave a growl and thrust his hips faster. He slid a hand between them and pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed it.

Celes gave a scream and then screamed out her moans and arched into him rolling her hips as best she could. She looked up at him and saw the way he missed her in the way he was looking at her and the way he was taking her so roughly. She squealed and then screamed and gripped his arms. "Lee...Lee…" she squealed and pushed harder and closer to him and kissed him giving her own little growl as her body shook.

He growled out his moaned and thrust hard and rubbed her clit faster. He could feel her juices leaking out over his hand and all over him. He kissed down to neck and nipped her. He sucked onto her neck and moaned. He was enjoying her screams. Enjoying the way she was reacting to him. "Yes… yes…. scream for me… God, Celes… scream for me."

Celes complied and her screams escalated into a higher pitch. She was going to lose her voice, she felt her body break into a sweat and she held him tightly and kissed him as she screamed. She rolled back and her body trembled with the desires he was filling it with. She screamed and pushed her hips higher with each thrust and could feel her core tightening and gripped his arms in an effort to stay put because she was reaching the point of insanity and that usually meant she would try to wiggle away. The sensations coursing through her body were making her shake hard.

He moaned as he started to piston into her. He growled into her neck and pulled her other knee up to his hip. He lifted her hips just slightly and started to into her by an angel. He was able to get to her g-spot and pumped into her. He growled louder as he felt her tighten. he held her tightly, to keep her from moving away from him. He was going to have her screaming until he was done with her. He thrust harder so that he pressed into her clit each time they came together as well.

Celes screamed even louder if it was possible and lifted her hands up and grabbed his head and pulled his head down and while she screamed she kissed him and then pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth and her body shook harder as she held onto him. She brought up her other leg and wrapped it around him as her fierceness for the wild sex sank in and she screamed and held onto him rolling as best she could into him. She arched and screamed and then she would grip his hair and then loosen it. She was losing her damn mind and she loved it. She pressed closer and slid her hands down to his ass and screamed for him as her body started to move to an orgasm.

Lee jerked a few time and he growled. He continued to piston into her. He growled again as he bit the side of her neck. "God… Yes…" he growled again and pumped harder into her as felt her tighten around him. He kissed up to her ear. "Come for me my, dirty girl. Come hard."

Celes screamed as her core clamped around him and she screamed again when her juices flooded from her, it cut out and her voice was gone. She jerked and moaned as her core kept contracting around him. She gave silent screaming moans and held him close rolling her hips as she kept riding her orgasm out and she kept jerking she couldn't stop it.

Lee pumped a few more times and roared out his own orgasm. He half collapsed upon her but kept himself up so that he didn't crush her. he panted and moaned. His arms shook with the need to fall. He rolled over and panted as he laid on his back trying to catch his breath. he pulled Celes to to him and sighed. "You are so…" He sighed again.

Celes panted and rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. " _So, what?_ " she sent as she could not speak out loud now.

He smiled when she didn't use her words. "You are hot, amazing, and sexy. And you are going to be staying up here for the night, aren't you?"

Celes gave a silent moan and nodded. " _You made me all warm and tired, and look."_ she held up her arm so he could see her skin glowing. " _And you made me glow. Record the tango?"_ she asked as she shut her eyes.

"I will." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I think I should call you night light, or bright light." He teased and then chuckled.

Celes gave a silent laugh. " _Roman says its like a star."_ she sent him and kissed his shoulder and sighed her body starting to relax. " _Don't let me stay up here alone all night, okay?"_ she sent him.

"Don't worry, I'll come and get you when its over. You'll wake up in our room." He kissed her and summoned her purple blanket and covered her. "Sleep well, then some time this week we will corner Roman. Deal?"

Celes opened an eye and nodded. " _Deal, I love you."_ she sent him and shut her eye again. She snuggled into the bed and sent out nudges to everyone and then drifted off into sleep.

Lee sighed and slipped out the bed. He dressed and then kissed her and placed his magin over her to make her more comfortable. Then he walked out the room, securing the room and went back down to main area of the club. He called over a waitress and ordered a drink. He looked over to John and smiled. "What I miss?"

"Roman sang a great song, pouted a bit about you taking Celes away. Then the girls did another number and now Zoom is filling space by letting patrons dance." he said and leaned back. "You wore her out."

Lee smiled, "I did."

Roman walked out wearing the dress she sang Spanish Guitar to. It was a Toni Braxton song. And the dress she wore was red, halter the had the sides cut out, a thin strip that flared to the main dress. The slits went up to her hips.

Lee moaned, "You wore that?" he asked. "Really?"

"You snooze you lose." She shrugged.

"Uh, for the record just to put that out there. He was not snoozing." John pointed out.

"Yeah, you were molesting my Cel-bear." She crossed her arms under her breast and gave a little pout.

Lee moaned as he watched her. "And you are an evil, teasing wench." he told her.

She smiled and stood on the other side of John. "No touching of the Roman. Besides, I'm wearing John's color right now. See, red."

John pulled her to him in one move and kissed her with a moan. "And you look damn good in it." he growled a little and moaned again.

She giggled and as she kissed him too. "Thank you. Thank you very much. Now, back to what i was saying." She looked over to Lee. "You caveman wore out my my Cel-bear. You molested her and what else did you do?"

Lee smiled at her. "My usual."

She gasped, "You made her lose her voice! You barbarian!"

"And when I get my hands on you, your voice will be no more." He growled at her.

Roman shivered and pressed closer to John. "No." She pouted.

John chuckled and held her close. "Don't worry, I won't let the barbarian get you." he said and chuckled at the look on Lee's face. "And the game is afoot."

"Game? What game?" Sune asked as he came up and ran his finger along one of Roman's openings.

Roman shivered and smiled at him.

"The game of where John is agreeing with Roman to be on her good side, so that he can have time with her. I told her once I get my hands on her, her voice is going to be gone, just like Celes."

"Barbaria!" Roman told him.

"You like it!" he told her.

Sune laughed and pressed into Roman's other side. "Well I shall protect Roman as well." he said. "Help my best friend out."

Harry walked up and gave John, Sune and Roman a curious look and then went around the table and stood next to Lee. "Are they ganging up on you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes they are. They are sucking up to Roman so they can have her. Where as I will not. I told her once, I get my hands on her, that pretty little voice of hers will be mine, just like how Celes' voice is now mine and sleeping it off. She is forgetting that I will be dancing with her on stage." he smiled at her. "If my hands so happen to slip into places… Well, I just can't help it."

Roman whimpered and hid behind John. "No! You… water! More water for you. No more alcohol."

Right then the waitress came back with Lee's drink and set it on the table then walked away. "Oh, look at that. I have a drink."

"Hmm, alcohol sort of fuels him." Harry noted and then saw the look on Roman's face. "You don't think he'll mess up the number, do you?"

"No," Roman pouted, "But he will mess with my mind until its time. Anal dwelling monkey."

Lee smiled at her. "Again, you like it." He snapped his teeth at her.

Roman squealed and giggled. "Keep your teeth to yourself!"

"Its okay, I will step back and allow these gentlemen fight over you. But just you wait, sometime this week. Mine." he gave her a growl.

Harry laughed. "Oh… Oh this is going to be good." he said and gave a little sigh. "You are horrible." he said wanting to create solidarity for Lee he stayed put and didn't say anything else.

John chuckled. "Well I think this fight isn't so much of a fight." he said to Sune.

Sune shrugged. "I don't know, I really like spending time with Roman." he said and tugged her a little to him.

John faltered for half a second and gave him an odd look. "Well, shes wearing my color." he said pulling her back towards him.

"See, told ya, fight." Lee whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…" he whispered back. "Sune's a little possessive." he noted.

Sune reached out and touched her dress and changed it to his color. "Now its my color, my Roman." he said and pulled her back.

"Hey!" John said and stood. He looked at the dress and growled. "Make it red again, she wore red for me. What is wrong with you?" he asked.

Sune looked at John and then down at Roman and then growled and changed it back. "I don't know." he said and stalked off towards the booth.

Roman sighed. "I have to change for my flamenco number." She walked back to dressing room. " _Don't be upset, foxy. I understand how you feel. You want me to yourself and I've already told you that I want to spend time with you, but maybe just tonight I can be with John or be alone. Don't be upset my foxy."_

Sune sent her back a sigh and shook his head. " _I'm fine, reality isn't agreeing with me. You're married to John and Lee you're engaged to Harry and you're married to Celes. And they take priority."_ he sent back and then shutdown the connection so he didn't have to hear her reaction. He was acting childish and jealous. He didn't exactly know what to do, he barely spent any time with Roman, hell, he seemed to be spending more time with Celes even though it was awkward most times. He growled and looked up when John came over to the booth. "Look dude just go away, I'll apologize when my head is clear." he held up his hand.

"Not to me, to Ro." he told him.

Sune looked at him and growled. "I know who I have to apologize to, thanks." he snapped and then took a deep breath. "Do you ever feel like this with Celes? Like… you barely get any time with her at all?"

John sat down and faced him. "Yes, all the time, but you know what? When I do have time with her, I try to make it as special as possible, so that she don't forget me. But I also find ways to keep busy. I'm always with the kids, or working at the clinic. But I understand. I really do understand."

Sune nodded. "Roman offered me a job here that should keep me busy." he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand and looked at John again. "How do you… how do you find a rhythm with both girls? They are so different, Roman I pretty much get, but Celes I just… I don't… We are getting there but…" he shook his head. "Nevermind not the issue."

"Its part of it." John told him. "That is part of balancing. Besides working and being with the kids, I try to at least spend time with each girl. If I can't have time with Celes, I try to find some time with Ro… I'll admit I haven't been doing so, cause Celes is pregnant. I've been trying to help out with her and monitor the baby. As for Celes, we got along very well, we always did. For a while so did Ro and I… but things seemed to change at some point. I had to work to get to know her more. So I was at the opposite end of where you were."

Sune sighed. "Well I can tell you right now, I don't like Celes when shes pregnant. Shes needy and clingy and needs everyone to take care of her and I…" he blushed a little. "I don't want to take care of her."

John smiled. "Ro is the same way when she is pregnant. But it's kind of worse now cuase Celes don't really have a husband to cling to. Ro was the same with Damon, except Celes would have been the husband. However she was pregnant again with Lee's child. So it didn't go well, then to top it off, Alemana's sister was messing with Ro. Casted a spell so that lee and Celes were focusing on each other and forget about Ro. Then she dimmed our judgement so Ro was really alone. It was a mess."

Sune's heart gave a tug. "Poor Roman, I did a lot of things when I was Nogitsune as you probably did when Kama was still in control, but I never thought of that." he said softly and sighed and leaned back. "So, its not Celes' fault she's acting this way." he nodded. "Shes still a brat."

John smiled, "No, she isn't like this. Not all the time, only when she is pregnant with one of our children. Its worse cause she don't have anyone now. So its a need the girls have when they are pregnant. So it don't matter if it's you, Lee, harry, me or even Celes. You saw how she was when she was pregnant with Belle. She wanted more of Celes' attention than anyone else."

Sune nodded. "I saw." he looked at John. "Are you and Roman going to have kids?" he asked.

"That's the plan." He gave a little smile. "I'm hoping for the next year or so. I've waited a long time for it. She has this tradition. She don't want to break her tradition of having kids before she is married or has an engagement ring. She got a ring from Luke's father when she was pregnant, Then she was married with Lee when she had him. And technically Harry and Ro are married through Celes. that is how she sees her relationship with Harry. But now they are going to get a proper wedding. So I have her blocked when it comes to me and you." He winced a little.

"Blocked? What?" he asked a little confused at the last phrase.

John sighed, "I'm a fertility God, Sune. I Can choose when the girls get pregnant and by who. When it comes to me and you she will not be pregnant by either one of us… well you until she is married to you. For the longest I kept her from getting pregnant with my children."

"Oh…" Sune nodded. "Oh, I… haven't even… I'd marry Roman tomorrow if she'd let me." he chuckled. He sighed again. "Okay, I need to apologize to Roman."

John nodded, "Good man. You will be dancing with her soon, aren't you? I look forward to seeing it."

Sune smiled. "It'll be good, as long as Lee doesn't get blackout drunk." he chuckled.

"He won't." John said as he shook his head. "He is just a little nervous. But he won't mess up. he enjoys dancing with Roman. He just has to remember it. I'll take care of it, you go talk to Roman."

"Okay, good." Sune stood and punched him lightly on the arm. "Sorry." he said and followed his senses to Roman. She was sitting at her dressing table backstage staring at herself in the mirror. "I missed the flamenco, did it go well?" he asked softly.

Roman looked at him then went about cleaning her make-up. "It was okay, I kind of messed up." She said. "Lee recorded it."

Sune walked over to her and stood behind her in the mirror. "I'm sorry you messed up, Ro." he whispered and rested his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "Roman, I'm sorry." he whispered.

She fought against her tears. "Okay." She said and sat down and took off her heels. "Its fine."

Sune sighed and knelt down and turned her to face him and held her hands and looked up into her face. "No, its not fine. I was mean to you, I lashed out at you. I made you feel torn and awkward and I'm really sorry for that."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "You also wouldn't allow me to make it feel better or explain. You cut off connection to me. I don't know what hurt worse? That you wouldn't let me make you feel better or explain, you just cut connection. And you weren't even pissed at me. You were hurt and you wouldn't allow me to sooth you. That hurt me." She sniffed. "I don't want to hurt you. That is the last thing I want to do." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Sune wiped her cheeks. "Roman, the only part of the connection I closed off was the part that allowed you to talk to me." he said and kissed her cheeks. "I would never cut off the connection with you completely, I know it hurts you. I know that better than anyone." he said and stood picked her up and sat down and held her in his lap. "I was pissed off at myself really. I feel like I hardly get any time with you." he whispered. "I spend a few hours away from you and I miss the hell out of you."

Roman leaned into him. "I know, I know, and I try to make it better. But I think my balance is tipping. I want to spend more time with you and I do, you ask and I give it to you. But now that I tease the others or want to spend a little time I feel your jealousy. We need to find balance. I just… I'm sorry." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I love you."

Sune shook his head. "I love you too, don't apologize. I understand now. Its okay." he kissed her temple. "I'll occupy my time here doing my job. Its okay, I'm okay. Really." he said.

"I don't want you to be lonely. Of feel left out. I really don't."

"Well maybe I'll use this opportunity to maybe spend some time with Celes?" he asked almost asking himself than her.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure. I know you have trouble doing that. She can probably draw you. Just… be yourself, and allow her to be herself. She is more of a loner now. She should be good now… I mean happier about herself."

Sune nodded. "I can do that, we will be okay, really. Don't worry about us, you should spend time with John. I know apart of your hurt was your wanting to be with him too." he nudged her shoulder and chuckled.

She gave a little smile. "I love you Sune. But sometimes I want a little of his attention. I know he isn't mind, but I like spending a little time with him. I think part of my wanting to spend time with him as to deal what I saw him do for Celes yesterday." She looked away and blushed a little. "Our practice times only consisted of him singing and me playing the guitar. He was focused more on how Celes is doing and working at the clinic."

Sune smiled. "Well maybe he should stop working at the clinic, and he doesn't have to worry about Celes anymore cause he fixed her. So he has time for you."

Roman laughed, "That is like telling you to stop worrying about me. And then to top it off, she is pregnant so he worries about the baby as well."

"Well then, take him where you can get him. I say push him into closets, distract him for a little bit at a time then." he chuckled. "And have him tonight, cause I know he wants you."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled and played with her fingers. "Its weird you know. its weird that I'm his wife. I'm use to being the girlfriend. Sometimes he's there sometimes he's not…" She shrugged. "I don't know what else to do. I like giving him his space, when he needs me he will come to me."

Sune laughed. "You're his wife now, it can work the other way now." he said rocking her a little. "You bare an important title in his life, just like he does with you now." he sighed and placed his face in her neck. "Do you understand? You can want things more now." he whispered. "Be okay with that." he sighed and kissed her neck. "Speaking of wives, I hear you have a tradition." he said to her.

She smiled, "I do." she said and ran her fingers into his hair. "You've been talking to John, haven't you?"

"Mmm, hes my best friend. Of course I have." he smiled. "And this tradition? How long do you intend to stay in girlfriend status with me?" he asked kissing to her shoulder.

"Until you propose." She told him. She sighed. "Fred, Luke's father, he gave me a ring when I was pregnant with Luke. Said it wasn't a wedding ring but a promise ring. He was willing to keep me. Lee and I weren't talking we had a really bad break, I guess you can say. Celes and I were minding our relationship but she was now with Harry. So Fred was willing to keep me. Then when he died, Lee took me away and stuck with me, but before then Harry married Celes, and by doing that married me through Celes." She pulled out her necklace and showed him the first ring she got from Harry. "See? So, When I married Lee, we had Rain, then Danger and Miles popped up. But I was married to Harry by then. Then John came along and I told him the same thing." She smiled. and tucked her rings back in her dress. "I want your children though. I really do." She looked at Sune then gave a little smile, "To be honest, I'm nervous about have children with John. I really am."

Sune looked at her and rubbed her back. "You're afraid to hurt Celes?" he asked softly, he'd seen the little ring he'd given her on her chain and smiled, she already had his ring and she didn't even know it yet.

"Well, not so much that, I'm sure I'll have a girl. he enjoys girls. But its the darkness. John is pure Hawaiian and so am I, that can't be good for us… I mean With Danger I was a little darker than normal, I didn't even know it then." She cleared her throat. "I nearly killed Lee." She whispered. "I was so jealous. I wanted so much of Celes' attention then because Danger and Miles mated. And Lee was taking over my time with her. THen with Alana i was angry. I lashed out at Harry a lot. Then with Bryce he was a demon… she was a demon and it didn't go well. So if harry, who is a quarter hawaiian can cause that with me, can you imagine John? he is fully Hawaiian."

"But the common denominator in the darkness of your children is your light and the lights she creates. Celes pulls you back and she will with this child you have with John too. And I can help too, I have light you know." he said.

"I hope so. I really hope so. Cause, I hurt Celes last time." She whispered. "I said some really mean things to her when I was pregnant with Bryce. They hurt her and she fell down the stairs because of what I said."

Sune hugged her tightly. "Its okay though now. I don't think anything you ever say to her would stick. She looks at you the way I feel about you."

"I know." She said. "I know, but it kills me every time I hurt her." She curled up into his lap and pressed her face into his neck. "Please… help me when I do become pregnant… if I do."

Sune rubbed her back. "I can try, but I'm not sure how." he whispered and rocked her. "I'll try, I'll do anything for you."

Lee knocked on the door. "Hey, you two, are number is coming up." He called through the door.

Roman smiled. "Okay, I'm going to get dress. I have something for the both of you." She giggled and kissed Sune then walked to her screen and started to undress. "You should get changed too. Unless you are going to dance in that."

Sune chuckled taking her hint. "I got it." he said and turned and went out the door and looked at Lee. "You good?" he asked him.

Lee nodded, "I am. Are you?"

Sune chuckled a little. "I am." he nodded and then made a bottle of water and handed it to him. "Hydration is key." he said. "Avoid that hangover." he chuckled and walked away to changed.

Lee chuckled. "Harry already had be down four bottles already." he called out to Sune. he walked into Roman's changing room. "Butterfly, you okay?" He asked.

Roman adjusted her dress and peaked around her screen. "Yes, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, your last number was really good."

"I messed up." She told him as she fixed her dress. "Now go away. I'll be fine. I promise."

Lee walked over to her and stopped her. "Hey, You are with me. me and Sune. This is not a routine." He told her and lifted her chin. "You enjoy dancing with us, right? Its not a routine, its just you and me dancing, and now Sune is in it."

Roman pressed her forehead to his chest. "Thank you, and yest I'm fine. I just needed to talk to Sune. That is all. I promise, I am fine."

"Okay." He kissed her. "Just me and you."

She giggled, "And Sune!"

"Yes, and Sune." he stepped back and smiled. Then he looked at her dress and moaned. "Teasing wench."

She giggled, "Be gone with you, caveman."

Lee chuckled and left the dressing room. He went to the stage and set it up for them.

Harry came out on stage and helped him with the setting up. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Not any more. I saw Ro's last performance, she nearly tripped. I was worried about her." Lee sat in a chair.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad she's okay." he said not admitting he was the one that preventing her from actually falling on her face. "Sune's little outburst sort of upset her." he shook his head. "But this whole number you three are doing isnt about perfection, so it'll be good no matter what."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I just want her to have fun. Like she does when we go dancing. So, no, its not about perfection." He gave a smiled. "John is going to record it for Celes."

Harry smiled. "Celes will love it. She probably won't have anything but glowing things to say about it. I know she can be critical sometimes when it comes to dance but… once you get her to loosen up she pretty much doesn't care as long as shes dancing." he said and chuckled.

Lee smiled, "She looks good too."

Harry nodded. "She does, and so does Roman. She has all these new muscles since she started dancing more often and her ass, mate Roman's ass is firm really really firm. Bounce a quarter off of it." he laughed.

Lee laughed, "You enjoy her ass, don't you? I've noticed it was a little firmer. But she seems to be firm in different places." He winced at his next question thinking of himself as a little shallow. "Is she still soft?"

Harry smiled at his best mate. "Yes, you know how Celes is when shes in full dance mode, she has all those muscles and stuff? Shes just toned out? Roman is like that, toned not bulky and chorded. Still very soft." he said and moaned in spite of himself trying to stop it.

Lee smiled at his best mate. "You know, I don't know if you get this feeling but for me, it pleases me and gives me pride that you enjoy my wife."

Harry laughed. "I do, I feel exactly the same way." he kept laughing.

He smiled, "Well, I hope you have a good view cause the dress she has on?" Lee closed his eyes and moaned. "You will be dreaming about that."

Harry stood as Sune came out on stage. "Oh, well maybe I can convince her to join me in those dreams." he wiggled his eyebrows and looked at Sune. "Do awesome, guys I'll be with the band."

Lee nodded. "Try not to drool like I have when Celes was bouncing and shimmying around here."

Harry chuckled and walked off the side of the stage.

Sune put his hands in his pockets and looked at Lee, this man who was Roman's first love. They had practiced the routine together but not really talked a whole lot. "So…" he said a little awkwardly.

"Fix things with my wife?" Lee asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Sune said. "That's what I was finishing when you knocked." he sat down in another chair. "You know, I love her, right? Its not just a passing fancy or something."

"If I thought it was a passing fancy, you would not be here with my wife. No matter how much she wanted you. Just because I'm Celes' warrior don't mean that I'm not protective of her. I may have lost my way to giving her what she needs, don't mean I love her any less."

"Never said it did." he said sitting back. "Just telling you like it is. While you've allowed me to stay around you haven't really… done much accepting. I understand it takes you time." he said and sighed.

"What is there to accept? My wife loves another man that is not Harry or John. I will admit, it did throw me for a loop, but I remember the way she looked at you or how she acted around you when you were Nogitsune. And when she had to carve the box, I was there. I didn't like it then and now, well, nothing much I can do. Soon, you two will marry and have children. But I'll tell you this, you hurt her, I'll hurt you. And because you love her so much, you will allow it."

"Well we can add you to that line. I believe Celes gets first dibs on that one. She said that the day I came back." he said. "Er, well after that."

"True, but, I get first dibs. She is my wife, and I worked hard to get her as that category, I'm not about to give it up." He sighed, "I'll tell you the truth, I have trouble balancing the girls. I'll be the first to admit. There are times I spend too much time with Celes. I'm allowed to take care of her. In her case she enjoys being a kept woman. But then there are times When I spend too much time with Celes, I just crave Roman, and I don't know how else to do it except by chasing after her. And in the mean time it hurts Celes. Sometimes Celes' clinginess bothers me." He shrugged. "But I love her, so i try to put with it as much as I can."

Sune nodded. "Well I don't put up with her clinginess at all." he said. "I'm not trying to sound mean, she just doesn't need to be babied all the time." he shrugged. "And from what I've seen, she's made a conscious effort _not_ to cling to you." he pointed out. "Of course now she's clinging to anyone else."

"She is pregnant. And as for you not putting up with her clinginess, you are pushing her away. you make things awkward between you and her. She don't know how to take it, either by being as awkward, or feeling a little hurt. She is a lot like Roman when it comes to her emotions. When she loves she loves deeply. Roman loves deeply, however sheh wears her emotions on her sleeve. Where as with Roman, the markings are suppose to be a reminder for her that its okay for her to wear her emotions on her sleeve." He showed Sune the markings. The little butterfly wings fluttered a little. She was a little nervous but she was happy and excited. "Its also a reminder for me as well. To accept her feelings. It was hard with Bryce, there was so many emotions she had pent up that I didn't even know about so it shocked me." He gave a little smile. "My first reactions to things are usually to freak out. THe others say I'm a drama queen."

Sune smiled a little. "Ive heard this, they also say Leelane being your spirit makes sense for more than one reason." he sighed and looked down at his markings and frowned. "When I… shut off after being with Celes or I…" he winced. "Leave, it hurts her even though she shakes it off."

He nodded, "She knows that you belong to Roman. She don't want to take that away. However, she is finally feeling what Roman has been and still struggle with, when it comes to John. Ro loves John and knows that he belongs to Celes. She craves attention from him but won't go to him for that attention. She feels uncomfortable doing that. Even now, that she is his wife, she feels like she is intruding on something or don't deserve to be his wife. So whatever little attent she does get she tries to make the most of it. I think maybe you and Celes should spend a little time together. Get to know each other a little more. Maybe then you can find somewhat of a balance Roman and John have."

Sune nodded. "I can do that. I can." he said and nodded more. He looked around. "Okay, five minutes I'll go tell Ro." he said and got up and then stopped at Lee and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good, and loyal man. Both of those girls are lucky to have you." he said and then walked off to get Roman.

"Owe, owe! Mama Ro, looking hot!"

Roman giggled as she did a little turn. "Thank you. I'm dancing with my two men, I decided to make them drool a little." She giggled.

"Hey Ro five…" Sune trailed off. "What is… what is… holy shit, Roman, you look like sex on a stick." he said and shook his head trying to figure out where that came from.

Roman laughed. That made her feel really good. Out of all the things Ro had done, this was the best she did to cause Sune's outburst. "Thank you." She sashayed passed him.

Sune watched her and then blinked and followed her. "That dress… is… how am I suppose to… God, I'm going to touch you all over while we dance." he moaned.

"Its the tango, Sune. A dance of passion, I'm going to pull the passion out of my two men." She told him. "So, feel free to touch me. I can guarantee Lee will."

Sune groaned and followed her. "Teasing little goddess." he said and they walked out onto the stage.

"I call her a teasing little wench. But she is my teasing little wench." Lee smiled. He groaned and shook his head. "Then again, I also call her a she devil."

Sune laughed. "I believe you call both women that one." he said and looked around. "So lets get this party started, yeah?"

Lee nodded. They took their places. Then the curtain rose. Lee and Sune were on stage. Both sitting, pretending to be at different tables. Then ROman walked on stage and caught their attentions. Lee was the one to stand first. He approached her and the music started. Then Sune approached her. She pushed them both away and started to walk away but Lee caught her hand and spun her into his body. Then the tango began. She danced with Lee then when she was spun out, Sune took her hand and pulled her to him. It was like a little battle between Sune and Lee, over Roman's attention. Then soon enough the three of them found a flow. Once they had started dancing, Roman allowed the world to melt away and allow Lee and Sune to take the lead

Harry sat next to John, beaming. "She looks… awesome and she finally got this to happen." he chuckled and just loved watching it. She was coming alive. He was so proud and happy for her. He was bummed Celes was missing it though. He glanced at the office and smiled as he adjusted the camera again.

John nodded. "God, look at that dress though." He smiled. "I bet Lee and Sune are having a hell of time." He chuckled a little.

Lee raised Roman's leg up like one of the professional dangers did. He found he like this new tone and dancer body of hers. He was going to have to get her one of these days. He spun her with her legs still up so that she was facing Sune.

He lowered her leg and pulled her close into his body as the three of them circled around. He found that in an odd way that he and Lee were connecting. It was as if they mirrored each other's movements and knew what they were going to do. He found it a little odd, but at the same time, he liked it. It helped bring out Ro's love for dancing that he was able to see when they went to the club Zoom was working at.

"God!" Harry gasped and shook his head. "This is not fair, this is just… not fair. They get all the touching. He you know what? Poor Celes is missing this awesomeoness."

John nodded, "She is going to be upset with Lee. That is for damn sure."

Soon the song ended with Roman almost on her knee, looking as if she was longing for both men's touch as she held onto their legs and them both looking away.

The room roared with applause and the loudest section, John and Harry who were whooping and making cat calls.

Roman came out of it and blushed as she stood and pressed close to both Sune and Lee.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You did well, very well." He told her.

"Hot." Sune said and kissed her cheek. "And look, your club agrees." he whispered and turned her to her audience.

She gave a smile and giggled. "Well, you guys, that is our show, you all know the drill. You don't have to go home but you got to get the hell out of here." She gave a bow. Then bowed with Sune and Lee.

Sune walked with Roman and Lee off the stage and smiled when John and Harry were waiting.

"That was awesome!" Harry said and plucked Roman from between them and hugged her lifting her off the ground and then looked at Lee. "Celes may murder you mate."

Lee rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I tried to resist, I really did but she kept bouncing and shimmy of the chest." He moaned. "It was her fault."

"Ah, no." John said. "You didn't have to work her as hard as you did. And she will point that out."

"But she was happy. Even glowed too."

"Oh!" Roman hit his chest. "You didn't say that! I haven't done that to her… not really."

"Well maybe you should steal her away here in the not so distant future." Harry suggested. "You can bask in her glow."

She giggled and hugged Harry as she stood tucked into his side. "You loved it? Oh, I'm so happy I got to do that. I had been looking forward to doing that and that was just awesome!"

Sune smiled. "Well you can thank Celes again for making Mr. Stiff man over here budge." he teased Lee lightly and kissed Roman. "I think I may go help clean up, you know I work here now." he said and strolled off occasionally doing a little salsa.

John looked down at Roman and grinned. "It was hot, and that dress… is a crime." he moaned a little as he touched the silver part covering her breasts. "So whats it going to be, I leave the choice to you. Come home with me, or steal Celes out from underneath Lee?"

"I can't stal Celes. Not after what he did! Besides she is sleeping all happily." She pouted as she crossed her arms under her breast. "Anel Dwelling Butt Monkey!"

Lee chuckled. "I told you, You are next." He kissed her, "God, I love that collar on you too. I may have to get you a real one, put my name on it, so everyone will know who you belong to." HE teased her.

Roman shivered and stepped closer to John. "He's doing it again!"

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Mine." he said to Lee.

Harry chuckled and kissed Roman once more. "Gotta go help the band and Zoom put everything away. Have fun." he said and for effect ran his magic over her as he walked away. " _Love you."_ he sent.

"I believe this is our cue to go." John whispered to Roman and winked at Lee. "Don't wait up." he said and popped Roman and himself out of the club and straight into their room at home. "Now about this dress, does it come in red?" he asked as he traced the opening.

She giggled, "Yes it does, but I figured that would be too much of a tease for you. I didn't want you interrupting the dance before it was over. I really looked forward to that tango, but If you would like me to put on the red, one, I can." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

John moaned and shook his head. "No, you won't be wearing clothes for much longer." he whispered and grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her with a moan. He slipped a hand to where the dress was zipped and undid it expertly, all the while kissing her slowly and with fire. He got it unzipped and moaned again as with a little effort on his part had it uncuffed from her and sliding off her body onto the floor. "See." he said running a hand up her naked back.

She shivered with a little moan. "I see… I want to learn to do that too." She told him. She looked up at him. Then looked down at his chest. Ever since they had married she didn't know why but she felt… shier than normal. Usually she was all for teasing John and pulling Kama out to play, but she just felt… different. Then it dawned on her why. She laughed and rubbed his shirt.

"Whats so funny?" he asked, he'd detected the shift. He lifted her and put her in their bed and removed his clothes and got in with her. He didn't make a move to have her but pressed their bodies together and waited for her to respond.

She shivered a little. "Well, ever since we got married I felt… nervous around you… like we can't be how we use to be. As if something changed and I just figured it out." She walked her fingers down his arm and back up. She looked up at him then back at her fingers. "I can have your children now… that is what changed." she whispered.

John lifted her chin and made her look at him. "You can, but only when you're ready and not a minute sooner. Tell me and I will make it happen. I want you to have my children Ro, child… I mean if we only have one Ill be happy." he kissed her. "I love you, you are my wife and I want us to have a family. Become a Power of Three." he chuckled lightly at his little Doctor Who reference.

She smiled at his reference. "I know." She said. "I know you do. So do I." She drew circles on his shoulder. "I do too, I'm… I don't know know what it is… Well, I'm still scared. I will admit that, and I know that everytime I say it you or the others will tell me not to be scared and that Celes will take care of me… or Sune, but it don't erase the fact that I'm still scared and probably will always be scared." tears gathered in her eyes. as she continued to draw circles.

John stopped her hand and pressed his forehead to hers and looked right into her eyes. "Roman, I am too." he whispered. "I'm scared as hell, we are both pure blooded Hawaiians, I mean even with Celes I didn't avoid having one dark child and her blood is so diluted its not even funny. I'm terrified but I also know in spite of being afraid we have a fantastic family that will support us and help us. And yes we have Celes and Sune, and Miles, and James, and Shannon and every other light in our family." he said.

"You mean Bree, not James." She told him and sniffed. "James and Rain aren't dark or light." She told him and smiled. She nodded and and wiped her eyes. "You… You will be there for me too, right? I mean… I know with us, we aren't always… there. You know?"

John touched her cheek. "I won't ever leave your side if that's what you want from me." he whispered.

She nodded, "No matter what I say, you won't go. I… I can say some really mean things when I'm dark or headed to being dark…" She gave a little smile. "Like my Pepe Le Pew argument."

John laughed and shook his head. 'I will only leave long enough to retrieve your light to wrap our child in it." he said. "I will stay with you, the whole time. You will be my priority, you and our child." he said and kissed her and allowed his fingers to dance down to her abdomen. "Lets make a deal, right here, lets not, not try. Lets just let nature rule us." he said.

"So, no funny business? You won't get impatient and make me pregnant one day while we have each other?"

"Nope, this child will happen naturally. No influence from the fertility god at all." he said tracing circles on her belly. "Won't sway the sex, nothing." he said and then paused. "Uh… you didn't hear that."

"Okay…" she smiled. "You better tell Kama, cause he can be really stubborn. I mean come on, he totally stalk Celes and me for like…. a billion years." She laughed as she teased.

Kama gave a growl. "That was because you two were so irresistible." he said and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "I won't, I promise. You and John say naturally I will not interfere."

She nodded as she straddled his hips. "Has anyone told you that you are soft? Like cotton or a teddy bear. You just… you put on this big bad ass act but really you are just a big ol' softy."

Kama growled and went to tell her she was wrong but she was so right. He smiled up at her and lifted her a little and slid into her with little effort. "Don't tell anyone, its a secret." he said watching her react to what he had done.

Roman moaned and nodded. "Kama the soft… like cotton candy." She giggled and rolled her hips. She tighten her core muscles and watched his reaction.

Kama moaned and rolled back on his head, lifting his hips and hers. He grabbed her hips and held her tightly. "God… that was… awesome." he moaned and started to pump into her. "You should… do that whole thing a little quicker… its like you're whole body is singing with need for me."

She moaned and kissed up his neck. "It is. It so is. It's been singing for you since yesterday... It's singing for Lee, Harry, and Celes as well." She moaned as she rolled her hips. "God... I just..." She moaned again.

Kama held her tighter and pushed up into her each time she rolled her hips. He lifted her up with his hips and sat up and kissed her and started to help her move on him. The tightening of her core driving him insane. He moaned a little and kissed down her neck to her collarbones and then nipped across them and then back up to her neck where he licked up her jugular the way she liked so much. He ended that act with a nip on her earlobe and moaned as he moved her on him faster.

She moaned louder as she rolled her hips faster. She wrapped her arms around him and shivered. She kissed him and moaned loudly as she started to bounce on him. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. She always enjoys her John/Kama time. She nipped his neck and then licked his jugular.

Kama gave a deep moan in his throat as his body took over completely. He pulled her off of him flipped her over on all fours and thrust back into her pulling her hips back so she slammed back onto him. He kissed down from the back of her neck to the small of her back and growled against it grazing his teeth across it and then trailed back up to her and moaned in her ear. "Yes… Roman…" he moaned and slammed into her at top speed.

Ro started to scream out her moans. She lowered her upper body and screamed into the pillow. Her legs shook as her juices ran down the insides of her thighs. "Kama... Oh, God!"

Kama kept pumping into her hearing her screams just encouraged him. He wanted to do this all night. Wanted to have her screaming and coming so much that when they were finally done she just fell asleep where she fell him still deep inside her. The girls always talked about feening for children but what they weren't aware of is that the guys did too. Since they had said I do john thought about it and so did Kama. And yes it scared them but made them happy in the same breath. He growled and pumped harder into her waiting for her orgasm to come so he could give her even more

Roman screamed as her orgasm hit her. She shook and screamed again. She shivered and jerked. "Oh... oh... my... God..." she jerked and moaned. She gave another scream when he continued to work her. "Oh... God..."

Kama moaned and flipped her back over and lifted both her legs and thrust back into her pinning her legs to his sides. He just wanted to buried deep inside of Roman. He started to growl out his moans as he watched her body react and felt his still tightening around him. "God... yes...Roman." he moaned and dropped his head back.

Roman screamed and arched her back. She shivered and rolled onto her head. She tried to roll her hips but there was no moving. Kama was in control. She screamed out her moaned. Her body tightened, her juices continued to flow and her body just felt so good. She gasped and arched as she screamed again, her body shaking.

Kama moaned and growled and massaged her inner thighs and he wanted so desperately to give her more. He slammed into her harder and faster and growled when he felt his orgasm coming on. He looked down at Roman and she was all his. He moaned and growled. "God... Just let it go." He said and growled as his body tightened and he felt her tightening around him driving them both over the edge.

Roman screamed loudly as her orgasm slammed into her. Her voice cut out before she could scream again and her juices squirted out. She jerked and shook as she gave silent squeals from the mini orgasms that seemed to plague her body. Her core clamped down onto him and gripped him tightly as it milked him for what he was worth.

Kama growled out his own orgasm and his body tensed as he thrust into her deeply one last time and then just held onto her and then he collapsed upon her breathing hard. He kissed her neck and tasted salt and fruit. Salt from her sweat. He moaned and rolled his hips a little and felt her jerk. "I... love... you... wild... woman." he said and growled into her neck.

Roman smiled as she continued to breathe heavily and jerk. _"You're one to talk. I believe you were the wild one, you wild man."_ She sent him and giggled. She jerked a grew more times as she rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body. She closed her eyes and shivered a little as she rolled her hips up into his.

Kama laughed and kissed her neck again and rolled his hips again. "You make me wild, wife of mine." he whispered and nipped her neck and subsided

"You hear him? You make us wild Ro." John teased and sighed shutting his eyes. "You good?" he asked softly.

She smiled up at him. _"I am good."_ She sent him. " _Just tiredly."_ She kissed his neck up yo his chin then kissed his lips. _"Thank you."_

John smiled and kissed her again. "For what?" he asked her as his body started to grow heavy.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and started to drift off. _"For having some love for me as well."_ She whispered in their connection and fell asleep.

John's eyes opened a little startled and sighed and held onto her tightly. "Ill always have more than just some love for you." he whispered in her ear and into her dreams and then his body finally grew heavy and he slept.

After Latin night, Celes pretty much glowed all the time. If it wasn't one person it was another just making her feel wonderful. She spent a huge chunk of time with John and then would split her other time between the others. She made a special effort to be with Roman as often as she could. She loved her Roman and knew she would benefit from the light. She had started spending some afternoons with Sune too. She would talk to him while she sketched him. He teased less and they actually started to get to know one another.

About a week after Shannon was suppose to arrive Celes lay sleeping on the couch. She did that a lot in the last two weeks, slept. It seemed to be the only thing she could do. She was big, didn't feel that way she just was.

She was sleeping pretty peacefully, having a good dream about swimming in crystal blue water with the people she loved when a pain ripped through her and she came awake with a scream and grabbed her middle. It felt like someone was trying to rip Shannon out. She screamed again when the ripping pain came back this time sharper.

Lee popped down to Celes. "What... JOHN!" Lee called and popped to the group room. "JOHN!"

Roman ran into the room, "Is it time?" She asked excitedly then frown when Celes screamed. It wasn't a scream of labor... but of pain. "What's wrong?"

"someone's trying to take her!" Celes screamed as John popped into the room. "Get her out, now!" she screamed again. "Please, its ripping."

John jumped into action and started to track the magic trying to take Shannon out of Celes. It was so dangerous. He growled and located it and shut it down and watched as Celes fell back on the bed panting and moaning, she was still in labor.

"Someone...Em..." Celes said tiredly laying a little limp feeling delirious and then tensed and screamed as a contraction hit, it hurt and she had never had that reaction before.

Roman looked at Lee with concern. "I... don't think that is wise..." she said. "Why don't you allow one of us to support you."

"Come on, Celes, let me support you, we will bring her in right after." Lee told her. "We promise." He called for Sune and Harry.

Celes looked at them and then nodded. "She's... okay you're right." she said. "I... please help me." she said as another contraction hit her.

John knelt down in front of her and checked her. "Whatever they did..." he pulled back and there was blood. "You're ready to push."

"I can't,, she so big." she started to cry as Harry and Sune came in.

"Help her." Roman told Sune and Harry. "Help her concentrate and try to take on as much of the pain." She instructed them as Lee sat behind her and also tried to take on the pain. Roman grabbed towels and water. She went to John. _"Is that... is that normal? The bleeding, I mean."_ She asked John in their private connection. _"Noah, you and Em need to stand outside our door. Your mama is ready to have the baby. If you two can concentrate and help her with your magic, it would be greatly appreciated."_ She sent to Noah in a private link.

Sune and Harry both did as instructed and stood on either side of the bed.

John looked at Roman. _"Its from the trauma of someone trying to take Shannon, when she's out I'll repair it. Don't worry."_ he sent her and then looked up at Celes. "Okay, love, I need you to push when the contraction comes. I know youre scared and I know youre tired. But do it and Shannon will be in your arms." he said.

Celes cried and nodded ad when the contraction came she and Lee shot forward and she bore down and pushed as hard as she could, and God did it hurt. It hurt worse than any of her other children. She screamed through her teeth and when it ended she fell back sweating. She panted and cried even harder. "It hurts." she cried.

"I know, Celes. I know its cause shes almost out. One more. You are doing really good." John encouraged.

Celes gave a little sob and braced for the next one. It hit and she went forward and bore down and pushed so hard she stopped breathing and then a pressure released and she fell back as the room filled with cries of her daughter. She started to bawl.

John handed Roman Shannon and went about fixing the damage caused by the intruder. He had to heal her completely, he didn't have a choice. He then tended Shannon and used magic to clean up the mess. Then after swaddling her in a green blanket he handed the black haired little girl to Celes.

Celes kept crying as she held Shannon, her heart hurt and her body was tired. She kissed her and soothed her. "Mama is right here." she whispered and pressed her face into Shannons belly and cried as she rocked a little.

Roman smiled as she wiped at her eyes. She helped clean and gather the dirty towels. Then she went to the door and allowed Em and Noah in. "She is over there." She told them.

Lee smiled as he held Celes and kissed the top of her head. "You did good. You did create." He whispered. "Hey, look, she as your beautiful blue eyes. And your nose, and that cute pouty lips." He said. He looked up at Em and Noah. "Em, is here."

Celes looked up at her and gave her smile. "Come here, little wizard." She whispered.

Em looked at Noah who nodded and then stepped up to the bed and gave a little gasp and her eyes filled with tears. "Shan." She whispered.

Shannon's eyes looked at her sister and her little hand reached out to her.

Celes smiled and leaned up and with help she handed Shannon to her older sister. "Support her head, she's a big girl." She whispered and leaned back eyes drooping. Then she fell asleep.

Shannon made a little cry.

Em tensed and looked around. "I don't think..." She started.

Noah came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "They can sense tension. Calm down and do what comes natural." He whispered.

Harry's chest puffed out at his son's words. That was his boy.

Em calmed and hummed to her sister who soon fell asleep. "She's so... Perfect" she whispered.

Lee smiled at them as he held Celes. "She will be just as tall as you. When she wakes it will be time to feed her. Don't worry, she will let you know. She is connected to us now, so you will hear her in your head as you can now hear Noah and the rest of the kids."

Roman smiled and sat next to John. "She okay, now?" She whispered and nodded to Celes.

"I had to fix her completely." He whispered. "She's good." He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed one of her arms.

Em nodded and sat down close by and just let Shannon sleep in her arms as she cries silently. She finally had a family that loved her.

Sune sat at the end of the bed and kept a hand on Celes' ankle as if making sure she was still there.

Roman frowned as she watched Celes. It bothered her that Bronwyn could get to Celes like that. She shouldn't be that powerful. God, she hated when they were attacked in their own home. "I'm gonna go for a ride. I need some air to breath." She said and gave John's hand a little squeeze. "Sure the kids will be lining up to come see their new baby sister." She smiled. She went over to see Shannon and smiled. "Soon you'll be calling her a wee devil." She told Em and giggled. She placed a hand on her head. "Congratulations on your new little sister." She told her. Then she hugged Noah. "Hey, I have a demand for you." She frowned up at him.

"Oh yeah? Name it and I will see what I can do." Noah said to her chuckling.

"Stop growing! Geez, you are taller than me! James is already as tall as me. Oh! Make a shortening potion then I can make all of you shorter than me." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Noah laughed. "Tallness is a thing, it comes from Grandpa James according to Mama." he said and hugged her again and then let her go.

"She's upset about what Bronwyn was able to do." Sune whispered to the guys once she was gone. He made sure Em and Noah didn't hear not willing to stress them out yet.

Harry frowned. "She was in sever pain, I don't think Bronwyn did that alone." he whispered thinking it over.

"Yeah, but she caused it. Celes said it felt like someone was trying to take Shannon." Lee added. "Then the added pain that Shan is a big girl... poor Celes." Lee held her a little tighter.

Sune gripped her ankle a little tighter. "I... I didn't like seeing her in pain." he said softly.

Harry looked at him. "She usually breezes through deliveries, but shes been psyching herself out for it for weeks. And then the..." he shook his head and growled. "I need to go find some dirt on this woman and make her suffer." he said and looked at Celes and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you." he whispered to her.

John rubbed Sune's back as Harry left. "Its alright, I fixed her."

"She'll be okay, no more pain?" Sune asked. He knew no one got it, until recently he and Celes seemed to only do two things right sex and teasing. He had found over the weeks and spending time with her he liked Celes. She was bratty and clingy sometimes but that was more pregnancy than anything. She was caring and loving and she was Roman's light. He rubbed her ankle and sighed.

"No more pain, at all." John said. He looked at Em who was nodding off and stood. "Okay, Em, lets get your sister in the bassinet and you go take a nap with Noah." he said to her.

Em looked up at him and then nodded, she was reluctant to let go of her sister but did so and then with Noah left.

John brought Shannon over and lay her in the co-sleeper bassinet and smiled at her when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Celes stirred slightly and her eyes opened. "Whassthematter?" she murmured.

Lee smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Baby Shan is looking at John. I think she is sizing him up." He teased.

Celes smiled and looked at John and sighed. "You already have Bryce, who gives you hell." she whispered and looked down at her daughter. "Papa doesn't need another child messing with him." she said softly.

Shannon sent a giggle and then was sleeping in seconds.

Celes gave a smiled and snuggled back into place. "I feel better." she looked at the boys and frowned. "Where's Ro?" she asked.

"Went for a ride, she pissed off." Harry said.

Celes nodded understanding. "We will have to talk she and I." she whispered and followed her leg to Sune. "Hey, tricky fox, Im okay you know." she said and yawned a little.

"I know." He gave a smile as he placed the little anklet, he ws s supposed to give ghosts er during Valentine's day, on her with his magic. "Shall I go get the kids? I think I may have to peel Chuck from his game." He smiled.

Celes smiled at him and nodded and shut her eyes. She sighed and rubbed her head on Lee's chest. "Thank you, Razboinic Meu." she whispered and soon she was sleeping again.

"She's so tired, but doesn't want to miss a thing." John shook his head.

Lee smiled. "That's Celes for you. Besides, after seeing the Tango, Ro did, she kind of been upset with me." He winced a little. "Her naps have been very broken because of it too."

Sune chuckled, "You made that monster now you have to deal with it." He chuckled again and left. Soon the kids all filed in. Sure enough. Sune had to peel Chuck away from his game to see his new baby sister.

Belle was carried in by Lark. She had been unsure about the new arrival, so she was sticking close to Lark. She had her little arms wrapped around his neck as she peeked to see Shannon.

"See, Little Blu, she's just a baby like you were." Lark said to his baby sister. "And she's very pretty." he added. "Isn't she, Little Blu?"

Belle frowned at Lark. "No." She told him. As she looked back down at Shannon, tears filled her eyes. "Go way." She told Lark and hid her face into his chest. She knew mama was having a new baby but she didn't quite understand. And now that she was here she didn't like it. Mama was her mama and she didn't want to share. "Go way."

Lark held his little sister and rocked her."I'm not sure what to do." he said.

Celes stirred again when she felt the upset emotions of one of her babies connected to her. She opened her eyes and saw Belle in Lark's arms crying. "Little Baby Girl." she whispered holding out her arms and siting herself up. She had no pain at all, and while she was tried, she needed to soothe her baby. "Come here to Mama."

Lark leaned down and handed his sister to his mother and sat back, looking at Shannon.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong, my Little Baby Girl." she whispered to Belle as she rocked her.

Belle cried as she held onto her mama as tightly as she could. "My mama..." she sobbed. "All mine." She curled up onto Celes and kept her back to Shannon's bassinet.

"I know that look." Lee whispered. "That's Roman's possessive look."

"My mama. All mine." Belle continued to cry and held tighter to Celes, until her little nails started to dig into Celes' arm.

Celes gave a little wince and loosened Belle's grip gently and looked into her face. "Is this about Shannon being born?" she asked and then hugged her. "I'm still your Mama, Belle." she whispered and rocked her daughter. "Oh, I will always be your Mama, no matter what. I'm her Mama too, just like I'm Lark's Mama." she said and rocked Belle. "You are my special little miracle, no one is ever going to replace you." her own eyes filled with tears. Her hormones were still whacked out and her baby crying like this was breaking her heart. She wanted Belle to like Shannon, what if all the kids acted this way. What if they didn't like her. Celes gave a sob in spite of herself trying to keep it cool and looked at Lee. "She doesn't like her, she... she doesn't..." she shook. It was her worst fear.

Lark shook his head. "Mama, don't." he said and then sat down and rubbed Belle's back. "You're upsetting Mama, Little Blu." he said softly to Belle.

"MY MAMA!" She shrieked.

Lee winced as Belle's shrieke woke Shannon. "Okay," he said as he sat up. "Little butterfly, lets go watch some ponies. Okay?"

"MY MAMA!" She shrieked again and held tighter to Celes. She cried harder.

Lee wasn't sure how to handle this situation. None of the kids acted like this before, they were always accepting to the new babies. He looked up at the guys and they basically had the same face as he did.

Celes cried and did the only thing she could think of. " _Roman, please... Belle doesn't like Shannon, please... please come to us... She... I can't..."_ she sent to Roman and rocked Belle and cried herself.

John picked up Shannon, who was now crying as well, and soothed her and then put her in a bassnett after she calmed and sat down on the bed. "Okay, Little Pockets." he whispered and soothed her as best he could.

Roman popped into the room and was blasted with the strong emotions coming from both Celes and Belle. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" She asked as she walked over to the bed. She lowered the emotions so that they both settled down. Belle sobbed, still holding onto Celes. "Oh, my poor girls." Roman wiped Celes' cheeks. "Don't cry, Celes." She soothed and kissed her gently. "Its okay. Its all okay."

Lee slipped from under Celes and allowed Roman in his spot.

Roman held Celes and gently rocked her. "No, crying." She rubbed Belle's head and Celes held her.

"She doesn't like Shannon... what if... what if its the same for all of them?" she sobbed and held her baby. "I'm sorry, Little Baby Girl. I'm sorry." she said rocking her. "Its okay, I promise." she tried again and held her daughter tightly. She was such a roller coaster right now, she was freaking out a little.

Lark sighed. "Poor Mama." he whispered and stood up next to Lee and John. "I like Shannon." he whispered. "She's my sister how could I not? I love her." he said.

Celes paused and looked at her son and smiled as she cried and then held Belle. "Please, my little Antebellum." she whispered.

Harry walked in. "Hey, what is going on here?" he asked and sat down on the bed and took Belle, despite her protest. "Hey! Hey, no screaming, stop that. You are going to wake your little sister. Don't you know you have an awesome new job?" he asked as he looked at her and watched her little mind turn his words over.

Belle screamed again. She pushed and kicked Harry away. She didn't want to be held by him. She wanted her mama. Her mama was all hers. She crawled back to Celes and held onto her.

"Wow." Roman said. She touched her daughter and felt her emotions more fully. "Okay, Belle." She soothed. "Okay." She calmed her daughter down until she was sleeping. She sighed as she picked her daughter up. "It will take time. We can't rush these things." She smiled as she rocked her daughter. "Remember how you made the refrigerator thing and I freaked out? It wasn't part of my plan. Everything has a place and a plan. Belle likes things her way. She feels that with Shannon now here, you are replacing her, and its messed up what she knows. She knows she is the baby. She is spoiled, and she is very much loved. She feels like now you won't have enough love for her." Roman shook her head. "It will take time. Don't worry, okay?" She kissed Celes. "Shannon is loved. Don't worry." With that said, she stood with a sleeping Belle and walked out the room. "I guess you do have a lot of me in you as well." She smiled. She had felt Belle would be so much like Celes that everyone would forget she was also part of Belle. It was why, Lana's baby shower gift was her favorite. She loved all the other gifts, but having that onsie always reminded everyone Belle was Roman's too.

Celes curled into herself on her side and sniffed. "I want my Belles to like Shannon." she whispered and tears still flooded from her eyes. She pushed her face into the pillow and felt Harry's hand on her head.

"Calm down Dove, Roman is right. Ant is stubborn and it will take her time." he whispered.

"I dont want it to take time." she whined.

"Well you don't have a choice." he said and laid next to her. "Go back to sleep, your emotions are all over the map, you just had a baby. You need rest to recover and be able to feed her." he said.

Celes nodded and allowed him to pulled her close. She gave another sob and then her body just felt so heavy and weak. She fell into a fitful sleep.

"John, calm her dreams." Harry asked.

John did so and then sat in a chair close by Shannon.

A week went by and everything seemed to settle down, the only problem was Belle. Every morning when she woke up she cried until she found herself in the room with her mama. No one really knew how she got there but she would show up. Then she would roll the bassinet way from the bed. Since she was so small and couldn't climb up on the bed, so she would curl up on the floor. The first time she did, Harry accidently stepped on her. Oh, he didn't hear the end of it from Roman. She still ranted and frowned at him every time she remembered… which was every day. Belle would try to stay as close to Celes as she could, when it came to bedtime she would try to hide and sleep with Celes, but they always found her. That is when she would throw a fit and cry, until Roman got a hold of her and put her to sleep.

One day she found herself in her mama's room again. She frowned when she saw the bassinet next to the bed again. This time Em was in the room holding Shannon. Belle frowned and still pushed the bassinet away from the bed and sat on the ground next to the bed, frowning at Em and Shannon. She looked like a little Roman, sitting indian style with her arms folded over her chest, and a pout/frown on her face.

Em had looked up when the bassinet rolled away, Mama was sleeping and she was tending her sister. She'd fed her with a bottle of breastmilk and now she rocked Shannon. She found Belle watching them and decided to just go over and sit next to her. She didn't push anything on her, she just sat next to her while their baby sister slept in her arms.

Belle frowned with a pout as she scooted away a little. It was her mama. She wanted to be on the bed but she still couldn't reach. She looked at Em, "Up?" she asked and pointed up.

Em looked at her and then nodded a little. She got up and put Shannon in the bassinet and then went over and picked up Belle and set her on the bed.

Celes stirred and rolled over to find Belle getting on the bed. She looked at Em and then over to the bassinet and then sat up with a sigh and opened her arms to Belle. She knew she been trying all week to be in here all the time. Celes didn't know what to do or say, so she settled for just being her Mama and letting her remember that.

Belle crawled into her arms and wrapped herself around her as much as she could. She didn't say anything she just stayed in Celes' arms.

Celes rocked with her for a few minutes and then ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed a little and then smiled. "She grew up on the side of the road, where the church bells ring good love flows. She grew up good, she grew up slow, like American Honey." she sang softly to her and continued to sing to Belle.

Belle looked up at Celes as she listened to her mama sing. She loved that the most. She loved when both her mothers sang to her.

Roman stood at the door and listened to Celes sing. She had came up with an idea and wanted to pitch it to Celes.

Celes finished the song and then looked up at Roman, she sensed her standing in the doorway but wanted to finish the song for Belle. She smiled at her. "Hi." she said.

Roman smiled as she walked over to the bed and purposely crawled over Harry and sat on his butt. "Morning." She smiled.

Harry groaned and twisted up and saw Roman and growled a little. "Wake me up." he growled again and flipped over and grabbed her hips and held her there and shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, Shannon had been up in the middle of the night for a few hours. She seemed to be the first baby they had, had that was extra fussy.

"You're going back to sleep." Roman waved his comment and adjusted so that her body was facing Celes and Bell, but she was still sitting on Harry. "I was thinking… maybe we can have an outing. Like to the opera house or to a play… just the three of us. You, me, and Belle." She shrugged. "She enjoys music, and she seems to be calm when you sing to her. So, I figured we could go out, maybe it will help."

Celes looked down at Belle and then at Roman and started to nod slowly. "We could go see Aladdin on Broadway, its in London." she said rubbing Belle's back. "We could wear pretty dresses and maybe eat before. We can get Daddy to make us something and eat at the dining room table." she said. "What do you think, Little Baby Girl?"

Belle looked up at both her mothers and smiled. "Yes. 'Laddin!" She smiled brighter. "Yes!"

Roman smiled, "So, its settled, we go see Aladdin, and have dinner together." She poked Belle's nose. "Then after that, you will be a good girl and sleep in your own bed and no more crying, kay?" she said gently.

Belle looked up at Celes and her bottom lip quivered. She then looked at Roman and finally nodded. "'kay."

"Good girl." Roman bounced on Harry then got off. "Breakfast is almost done."

Harry groaned and got up. "Women!" he said and kissed Celes and then patted Belle's head and got out of bed. He went over to the bassinet and scooped up Shannon. "Come on Em." he said.

Em got up and followed Harry and her sister out.

Celes sighed feeling a bit of relief. "I need a shower, how about you and Mummy go down and I'll be down in a bit." she said to Belle making sure to tighten her arms to make her understand she wasn't sending her away just asking for a few minutes.

She nodded then crawled over to Roman.

Roman smiled and scooped her up. "See you in a bit." She said and kissed Celes. Then she kissed Belle and tickled her belly as she walked out with her.

Celes got up and stretched. She gave a little noise like a moan in her throat and walked over to the bathroom. She got in the shower and sighed again as the warm water covered her body. She felt good physically, she knew John had to fix her completely when she'd had Shannon, so she wasn't out of commission anymore. She washed her body and thought of her Belle and shook her head, that little girl was more like her Mummy than anyone gave her credit for. She smiled, she liked seeing Roman in Belle even if it was the stubborn part. Celes washed her hair and then got out of the shower. She padded back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel and went over and pulled on knee length sweats that were green, a white tank top and a green hoodie that matched the sweats. She pulled all her hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs to eat. She walked into the kitchen, which was alive with activity. Today was the first day she'd come down for breakfast instead of someone bringing it to her. She smiled and went over to the fridge to get juice for herself.

"MOrning, Smiles." Lee greeted and kissed the top of her head as he reached over her and grabbed some more eggs.

"Hot sauces!" Lana called.

"Got it." Lee said.

Celes giggled and pulled the array they kept for Lana out and handed those to Lee and then grabbed apple juice and went over to get a glass.

"Oh! Mama can I have some apple juice too?" Bree asked.

Celes smiled. "Of course you can, Little Bean." she said and got out a second, smaller glass, for Bree and poured her some and brought it over to her and set it down and tapped her nose. "Look at your hair, its so pretty today." she said.

Bree grinned. "Rainy did it." she said touching it at one of the little bows.

"No more video games until _after_ you eat, shower, and get some sun." Sune was heard as he walked in with Chuck. "You have been stuck on your game for days. And then after you have lunch you will nap! You haven't even been sleeping."

"Awe Poppy!" Chuck complained and then saw the look on his mother's face and winced and looked down. "Its a really hard level, I can't beat the boss." he whispered.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head. "Eat, and you do need sun." she laughed a little at her son's face.

"I told you that you were looking pale." Sune teased and poked his side. "Two years old and looks like a ghost."

"I do not! Mama do I look like a ghost?" he demanded.

Celes smiled. "Of course not, baby." she said and picked him up and sat him on the chair and nodded to Sune over his head.

"Hey! You're saying yes with your head. Poppy has infected you!" Chuck complained.

Sune laughed, "Like I said, its the summer, you will learn to swim today. Fun in the sun. Lots of it!"

Lee chuckled and placed a plate in front of Chuck. "Sounds like fun to me. We should do a barbeque as well."

Chuck looked at the adults and then grumbled and pulled his plate close and started to eat. "Fine, but if you let me drown I'm staying inside the rest of the summers holiday." he said.

Celes laughed and shook her head and dropped a kiss on Chuck's head. "He won't." she assured him and then she reached out and tugged on Sune's hair. "Will you?"

"The thought crossed my mind last night. Everyone was sleeping and his loud yelling thoughts at the game just drove me crazy." He snapped his teeth at him. "I think he does it on purpose."

Chuck gave an evil little smile and didn't respond.

Celes shook her head and stood close to Sune and patted his cheek and then kissed his other one at the corner of his mouth. "He loves you." she said and went to sit down.

He kissed the top of her head. "Still a little punk." He looked Celes over. "Doing good?" He asked. "I take it Ro has Belle?"

Celes nodded. "We came to a deal I think. And yes, I am. I feel good. I may start dancing this week." she said and got up on the chair and pulled the plate Lee set in front of her over and started to eat. She offered Sune a piece of bacon. "You should eat, want me to make you a plate?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." He told her. "Sounds good though… the dancing I mean."

"Daddy, can Roxie and Anna come over? James is having Scorpie and Leroy over, and I do have to finish this project me and the girls started."

"Uh…" Lee frowned. "I don't see why not." He looked at Celes. "What about you?"

Celes shook her head. "That's fine, it give us an excuse to invite George and Dalton… oh and Luna!" she said. "I sort of miss that odd girl." she said and giggled a little to herself.

"Hey the only reason I'm having them over is because Leroy is spending the summer at Uncle Draco's… convenience." James said teasing Rain slightly. He poked her side and kissed her neck before he thought and then pulled back and chuckled.

Rain blushed a little. "Well, its still not fair, I'm out numbered and every time you and Scorpie get together I end up screaming because you have some slimy little thing to tease me with. Not this time, Roxie and Anna will fight back." She poked him and picked up her sketch book. "You come near me with anything slimy and I'll make you, Scorpie, and Leroy be our female models while we sew the dresses." she threatened.

James laughed and looked at her. "I'm quaking in my boots." he said. " _You know I'll make it up to you later."_ he said to her privately and ran a hot gaze over her then got off his stool. "I have something pretty for you too." he shook his head sadly and grabbed the last piece of bacon on his plate and walked out of the kitchen munching on it.

"He is a terror!" She growled. "He tortures me." She complained to her father and Celes. "He picks on me, has me screaming, and then he gets me pretty things to 'apologies' for it. I don't know how I feel about it." She gave a little pout.

"Awe, my poor baby." Lee said and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You know, you don't have to take it. You can always hire Luke to get him back, or better yet, ask mum on how to get him so you can do it yourself." He told her and smiled.

"Or he might just shock you, you two are getting older." Celes pointed out to her. "He seems to be less about the slimey things and getting you to react and more about the whole wanting to get you to smile." she noted.

Rain frowned, "I smile all the time."

Celes gave her a little smile. "He wants to make you smile that smile you save for him." she said softly. She was a romantic, and knew Rain was too whether she admitted it or not.

She gave a little smile and just leaned into her daddy. She sighed. "I'm still calling in back up. I _will_ have those boys in dresses if they pick on me."

Lee chuckled, "That's my girl." He kissed her her forehead. "Go on, and do what you have to do."

She beamed and walked out.

Roman walked in dressed in jean short shorts, and a yellow tube top. She had Belle dressed the same way. "We are here reporting for breakfast. We want food!" She said and placed Belle in her highchair.

Celes smiled. "Look at my pretty ladies." she giggled and got off the stool. She went around and made plates before Lee could. She made three and set them down in front of Roman, Belle and Sune who still hadn't eaten. She kissed Belle's head and then walked over in between Sune and Roman and grinned. "We are having a backyard day." she sang.

Sune chuckled and shook his head eating the food she'd put there for him. "Yes, Chuck is learning how to swim today." he said nudging Chuck.

Chuck gave a little grunt. "I want to beat this boss, so I can get the stupid element so I can fuse the stupid sword." he complained.

Roman frowned. "What game are you playing, sweets?" she asked as he ate. She kissed Celes and rubbed her nose against hers.

"Zelda and the Minish Cap!" he said and then grumbled. "Stupid mini people getting all hurt."

Celes shook her head and rubbed Chucks back around Sune. "Its okay, my little gamer, you'll get it."

"Well if Poppy would stop interrupting me I would!" he exclaimed.

" _Chucky keeps doing it wrong."_ Belle sent them. " _I told him to do the opposite of what he is doing and he will get the element thing. But he won't listen to me!"_ She gave an indignant squealed and pointed at Chuck.

Chuck glared back at his little sister and pointed right back at her. "You are annoying. Coming into my space and being all bossy." he said and finished his eggs. "There done, can I _please_ go play until its time to go out back?" he asked the adults in the room.

Celes kissed the top of his head. "No, go find Lark and have him help you get ready for the day." she said to him.

"Awe Mama!" he complained.

"Go bathe, you ghost." Sune told him and nudged him with his foot. "Go on." he told him and when he was gone he turned to Celes. "I think he may need glasses." He told her. "He has been complaining about headaches and I notice he squints a lot."

Celes gave a little nod. "I had to wear mine when I was pregnant with him. It makes sense." she said and sighed. "I'll make an appointment to get him in to be seen." she said and nudged Sune. "No four eyes jokes." she said.

"Only if he don't wear his glasses. Besides, I'm more of the whole, pick on your son while he plays the game, or deny him his game for the day." He shook his head. "I swear he looks like a ghost."

"Oh, that is so mean." Roman frowned. "He isn't _that_ pale."

"He's pretty pale, Ro." Celes said. "Maybe not ghostly, but it worked to get him out of his video game slump." she said and giggled.

Lee shook his head. "Just as long as I don't see any broken paddles, we are good." He smiled as he remembered the way Celes looked when she played. To him, that was one of her best pregnancies.

Celes actually blushed. "He doesn't do that." she said and then turned and looked at all of them. "I have to go change into not sweats." she said and winked and left the kitchen.

"What is with Celes and sweats?" Sune asked as he continued to eat, realizing he was glad for the plate being made for him.

Roman giggled, "Its to tease Lee and Harry. They enjoy her in sweats like that. But she can't have sex. Its only been a week since the birth."

"And she is already rising up to being a she devil." Lee growled.

Sune actually frowned. "I thought John fixed her all the way. And last I heard that was only a week wait." he said, not that he was going to go jump her or something and she didn't seem to be invibing with need.

"Then it must be my misunderstanding." Ro said and shrugged. "I don't know. Usually when John fixes us, we will bleed, so we wait."

Sune shrugged. "You can ask him." he said.

Miles walked into the kitchen, he looked a little upset. He got up on a stool. "Food, please." he said and laid his head dramatically on the island.

Lee frowned as he made a plate. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked and placed a hand on his son's head.

"Why do girls say they are okay with something when they aren't?" he asked and growled. He and Danger had been doing this thing, where she pretends to be okay with him wanting to slow down when really she wasn't and he can tell. And then he would get upset with her and yell at her and then they fight. Just like that morning when they'd woken up.

Lee frowned and looked at Celes and Roman. Then he smiled. "Its because your mum is difficult like that. She wants people to be okay, even its not okay with her."

"Hey!" Roman complained. "Geez, I'm not that bad." She frowned and at her food. "I'm just sitting here minding my own self buisness, and I get picked on, so not cool."

Lee chuckled. "Girls are just… different creatures." He told Miles. "They are so loving and want to make sure the ones they love are okay, even if it means to put their feelings aside."

"Well Shar can stop now." he grumbled and ate. "I don't like fighting with her all the time."

"Well, girls are complicated. And since its Shar'a you are talking about, she is even more complicated, because she came from mum and you came from me. Mum and I kind of had it hard for a while. So, just stick with it, okay? It will work out, I promise."

Miles sighed and nodded. "Its hard, Daddy." he whispered sounding so heartbroken. "I want to protect her and she doesn't want me to protect her."

He smiled, "I know." He whispered as he looked at his son. "She is independent, strong, and know what she wants. Your mum is the _same_ way. But don't worry, when she is the move vulnerable you will be there and you will protect her."

Miles looked up at his father and then nodded. He was still upset but that made him feel a little better. " _You should come and eat."_ he sent gently and then went back to his food.

" _I'm not eating! I'm still mad at you!"_ Danger sent him. She walked to John's room and slammed the door, then she gave a frustrated scream. "He is annoying! He is _so_ annoying! And he is a pain in my ass!"

"Shar're!" John said as he poked his head out the bathroom. "Watch that mouth. What happened?"

"Well he is! This morning Miles and I work up and for the rest of the year in Hogwarts, he keeps asking yelling at me! I'm being good, yeah, some days its hard, but I get over it. But he won't leave it alone! Miles always comes around. 'I know you aren't okay with it. Why don't you just talk to me about it?'" She said mimicking Miles. "Because I told you time and time again. I'm giving you your space. I'm letting be okay with it. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She said mimicking her response back. "Shar, we need to talk, you aren't okay with it. You come to bed all late, you need more sleep." She said mimicking Miles again. "I'm fine, Miles, I had practice late. I'm getting enough sleep. I had a solid eight hours. I use the weekends to sleep in. I'm fine." She said. "No you're not! You are stubborn, and you aren't allowing me to protect you." She picked Miles again. "How can you protect me when you aren't even okay with us touching? Besides, I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need anyone to protect me. I need _you_ to touch me! Are you going to touch me? No, I didn't think so!" She huffed and growled.

John sighed and got himself dressed with magic, shorts and a baby blue shirt and stepped out of the bathroom. "Come here, Dang." he said and when she came over he sat her on the bed next to him. "I think he feels bad for forcing you into something you didn't want." he said softly. "So now hes trying to fix it and hes not doing a very good job. Hes very, _very_ much like Daddy. He tends to only see things one way until someone else makes him see it the other way."

"Well its annoying!" She growled. "He won't leave well enough alone! Then he brings it up just about _every_ morning!" She flopped down onto the bed and kicked her legs in a tiny fit. "I've been good! I've been really good, and nights that its hard, I simply go to my _own_ bed. That drives him crazy!" She sat up and looked at John. "I want you to go downstairs and make him stop talking about it. He acts more like a girl than I do! Always wants to talk about each other's feelings. It drives me crazy!"

John laughed. "Hes a little bit of a drama queen, huh?" he asked and pulled her into his side. "Its alright, Dang. He just processes like that. Let him talk, you don't have to talk back, just listen to him." he shrugged. "As for the touching part, if you're not careful he's going to snap one day."

Danger snorted. "Him? Its more like me."

"Catch him at the right moment and you'll see." he said and rubbed her arm. "Calm down, my dangerous girl." he said rocking them side to side. There came a knock at the door. "Come in."

Miles poked his head in and then a plate. "I brought you food."

"And he's controlling!" Danger shrieked as she jumped on the bed. "I tell him one thing and he has to find a way to do the opposite! I'm not hungry!" She jumped off the bed. "Control freak!" She hissed at him and stormed out the room.

Miles growled and took a deep breath and then followed her. "You always forget to eat at school. I swear you wouldn't if I didn't make you. Eat Shar." he said catching up to her.

"No! I'm not hungry and we are _not_ at school, so I can do whatever the hell I want!" Her words rang into her head and then she pushed Miles up against a door and kissed him hard.

Something inside of Miles' brain just snapped and he dropped the plate and pulled Danger harder against him and kissed her back mouth demanding on hers. She didn't know how much pent up frustration he had. How much he regretted forcing her into this odd arrangement. How much he actually wanted to touch her all the damn time. He moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands slid down her back.

Danger moaned as she pushed more into him. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to be touched all over. SHe was tired of touching herself. She moaned as she started sucking on his tongue as if it was one of her favorite lollipops. She slid her hands down his chest and to the waistband of his shorts.

Miles moaned and broke the kiss panting. He looked down at her hands and moaned again. He should just let it happen, he wanted it to happen, why was he overthinking it? He grabbed her hands and kissed them and then looked down at the plate and winced but decided to leave it and took Danger's hand and led her to their room. He got her inside and shut the door and just stared at her panting. "I _want_ to touch you, I _want_ to do way more than touch you." he growled at her.

She shivered at his words. The way he sounded and the excitement mixed together. "Miles, don't play with me." she told him. "God, don't play with me."

He gave a little noise in his throat. "I'm not, I swear to you I'm not. I regret forcing you to pull back. I don't like it when you leave because… the I can't touch you." he whispered and looked down at his hands. "When you sleep sometimes… I do." he said and shook his head. "And I know I should ask first but do you know how hard it is to _not_ touch you?" he asked looking back at her.

Shar'a groaned. She wished he just stop talking and just touch her. THey already know she wants to be touched, now he is saying he wants to touch her. Why can't he just shut up and just touch her. She gave a growl and counted to ten. Then she sat on the bed. "Fine, talk, Miles. Say what you have to say." She said. "I won't interrupt you."

Miles blinked a few seconds a little thrown off, he'd actually just said all he needed to say. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her and rested his hands on her thighs. He kissed the insides of her knees and then moaned and looked at her. "I love you."

She shivered. "I love you too." she told him and bit her lower lip.

Miles reached up and smoothed her lip out. "I hate it when you do that." he whispered. "We could be in the library and I just want to bite it." he said and stood between her legs and looked down at her, heart racing. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew is that he was sick of how things were and it hurt too damn much. He framed her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

She gave a little moan and leaned her head up and pressed her lips a little more to his and moaned again. "Miles…" She whimpered. "God…" She gave a little growl, fisted her hand into his shirt, and pivot a little, then flipped him onto the bed. She flipped onto him and straddled his body. She leaned down and kissed him. She moaned and pressed her breast into his chest.

Miles responded to her and wrapped his arms around her and slid them up her back under her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra yet so her back was completely bare and her skin was so soft. His fingers lightly ran over the softness of her skin and he pressed up into her with his hips. He was starting to lose ground and while he knew he should stop he just couldn't make himself. He moaned and kissed down her chin and then to her neck and nipped it just a little, almost timidly and then kissed the spot and then down to her collarbones that poked out above her shirt.

She shivered and moaned. She sighed a little and rolled her hips onto Miles. She felt the hardness of him and she rubbed against him more. She sat up and pulled Miles up under her shirt until they were cupped her breast. She moaned as she felt her nipples harden. She leaned back down and kissed Miles again as she rolled her hips more.

Miles shuddered and massaged her breasts and pressed into her with his hardness, he wanted to feel that against him. He moaned and ran his thumbs lightly over her hard nipples and was rewarded with a little jerk from Shar. He moaned and kissed her again. "Shar…" he gasped out, his mind was really fogging over now. He reached down and pulled off her shirt and moaned as his hands went back to her breasts.

She shivered and pressed more into him. SHe pushed up his shirt and kissed down his neck and sucked on it a little then kissed down his chest to his stomach. She moaned and looked up at him as she started to pull down his shorts. She didn't want him to stop her, but if he did she would.

Miles watched her and thought about making her stop, he really did, his hands went to stop her but instead he sat up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't not touch you anymore, but I'm not ready for the… the rest just yet." he whispered and blushed deeply. "Please don't be upset with me."

Danger sighed and sat up on her knees. "Fine," She told him. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on. Then she bounced off the bed.

Miles followed her off the bed and hugged her from behind hands rested low on her abdomen his pinky finger went down her pants a little sitting in the waistband. "Do you need to be touched?" he asked.

She gave a little whimpered. "I… I do." She whispered.

Miles nodded and kissed her neck and then let his hand slip into her pants. He found her pantieless and moaned and his fingers searched out her clit and touched it finding it wet and moist and hot. He rubbed it in little circles and listened to her react to it.

Danger gave a gasping moan. She shivered and leaned back onto Miles and rolled her hips. "God…" She moaned as she closed her eyes. She shivered and jerked a little. She had missed this. She missed him touching her. Doing it herself wasn't the same. With Miles, he touched her and did it so well.

Miles backed them up and sat down on the bed pulled her onto his lap. He spread her legs out over his thighs and moaned and let his fingers slip into her leaking core and moaned as he started to pump in and out of her. Hed missed touching her while she was awake, she made different noises when she was aware. He knew she was having wet dreams, and sometimes he'd wake to find her touching herself in her sleep and he would move her hands and finish for her and she seemed to always sleep better on those nights. He moaned and pressed his thumb to her clit and pushed down her pants a little for better access and kissed her neck sucking on it just a little.

She arched her back as she rolled her hips. She moaned as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Her body felt so alive… so… hot. She shivered and moaned louder. She rolled her hips more, trying to meet his finger thrusts. It felt so good… it felt so right. She started to give little squeals as she jerked a little more. "Miles… I… Oh, God… Miles…" She moaned and rolled her hips faster.

Miles continued his action holding her firmly to him around the waist. He liked when she made these sounds. He pressed his hardness into her back and moaned as he pumped his fingers faster. "God… Shar… you feel… good…" he said and gave a little growl when he felt her tightening around his fingers and his body couldn't help but let him imagine that around him. He shivered and kissed her neck again and then down to her shoulder. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and nipped it.

She moaned louder and squealed louder as she rolled her hips faster and higher. Soon she was sitting on his lap and trying to close her legs a little. "Oh… God… Miles… I… Oh, God… I'm… Miles…" She squealed as she felt her core tighten harder.

Miles growled and held one of her legs out wider and thrust his fingers deeper into her. He moaned as he felt her tightening a lot now. "Its okay, Shar, do it for me." he whispered in her ear and then nipped it and moaned, he could feel her juices leaking down his hand and it just drove him more.

She leaned her head back and gave a little scream as she exploded. She screamed again when she felt her juices gush out. Her body jerked hard and she quack. She closed her eyes as she leaned back and panted.

Miles moaned and slid his fingers from her and something primal took over and he had her on her back in one move and kissed her hard on the mouth pressing his hardness between her legs. All he had thought about in the last few minutes of that was how it would feel to have her do that while he was inside her. He started to move his hand down to his pants to get them off.

Danger looked at him and watched him. He said he didn't want to go all the way, he wasn't ready but the way he was acting make it seem like it. She shivered as she pulled her short up. When he had his off, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips up and rubbed against him. The roughness of her jeans rubbing against her already sensitive nub had her shivering again.

Miles moaned and then stopped and looked down at her shorts. "Why did you put them back on?" he asked and then blushed and let his head fall next to hers. "YOu must be so confused by me." he whispered as his body continued to shake with need.

"Miles, rub against me, its okay." She told him as she rolled her hips up. "Come on, please. If I had panties on, I would wear only those, but you said you aren't ready. But you need this," She kissed his neck and moaned.

Miles shuddered and rolled his hips against hers and felt sensations burst through his body. The jeans were soft between her legs. He moaned and turned his head and kissed her as he started to roll his hips a little faster actually wishing for more, in that moment he wanted more.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She kissed him and ran her hands down his back. She then tried her hands further down until she got to his butt and helped him pump his hips against her jeans. She rolled onto her head and moaned.

Miles buried his face in her neck and moaned loudly as he felt his body start to tighten and jerk. "Shar…" he moaned into her neck and shivered harder and moved his hips even faster with her. "Shar… God… Shar.. yes… God…"

She squealed as she felt her body tightening again. The friction of her shorts and feeling Miles rub against her was causing her to shiver and jerk more. She squeezed, Miles' hips with her thighs as she felt her body tightening again. She rolled onto her head and moaned again. "Miles… God… Its… going to… happen again."

Miles nodded and rolled his hips faster. "Me… too… with… with me please Shar. Always…" he moaned and kissed her neck as his body started to really tighten now and he felt his release coming on strong.

Danger gripped him tighter, and held him tighter with her thighs. THen she rolled onto her head and screamed as her orgasm hit her and she arched into Miles.

Miles grunted out his own orgams and moaned and held her close. "I… Love… you…" he moaned and kissed her neck as they both jerked. He started to calm and moaned. "You'll have to change I think we are swimming today." he whispered to her leaning up and running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled up at him and shivered a little. She snuggled into him and sighed. "I think…" She sighed again. "I think I can nap right now." She giggled.

Miles smiled and then adjusted them so the were right on their bed. He removed her clothes so that they were both naked but knew he would be good. He pulled blankets over them and sighed. "You sleep, and Ill stay right here with you." he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. She kissed his chest and and then pressed her ear to it. It was one of her favorite things to do. "I'll be hungry when I wake up." She told him and smiled.

Miles chuckled. "I know, I'll make sure you eat."he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep." he coaxed.

She sighed and then fell asleep.

Lana jumped up and ran to Brax when he ran into her and Bree's room. She pushed him against the wall. "Did it happen? ANything? Even a spark?" She asked him. "You only have three years to have something happen. I heard Mum say Professor Longbottom was tossed out a window and his magic appeared. Maybe we should toss you out the window, or you can jump."

Brax pushed her away and frowned. "Papa says it will happen when it happens and to not worry." he said and blushed cause he really did worry about it.

Bree walked over and hugged him around the neck. "Lana, you have to remember his Mama was a muggle." she whispered loudly.

"Why do you think I'm worried! We have three years! Three! I think we should try the window thing. Or maybe…" She ran to her mum's old books and stroke the spin of the monster book. She opened it and flipped through it. "Maybe if you get bit my a magical creature you will get your magic… like a vampire or something. OH! Val! We can have Val bite you."

Brax gave a startled sound and his arms wrapped around Bree's hips. "No." he said. "I don't want to be like him." he squeaked.

"Lana!" Bree said and shook her head. "Calm down, he'll get them. He's meant to be with us." she said and held Brax tighter.

She slammed her book closed and tied it. "Fine. I was just trying to help. God, you think being bit by Val is bad. Its not that bad. You big baby." She grumbled and put her book back.

Brax gave a little noise and let go of Bree and walked over to Lana and poked her in the middle of the chest. "I'm _not_ a baby." he said.

"Yes you are." She said and crossed her arms.

"I am not!" he said. "I'll show you not a baby." he said and pounced her.

Bree gave a little shriek and ran over. "Stop!" she said pulling his shoulder. "Don't wrestle again!"

"Stand back, Ree-ree." Lana grunted and then growled as she flipped Brax over her head. "Dad taught me that one!" She climbed on top of Brax. "Pinned ya! You want to prove you aren't a baby, jump out the window!" She challenged.

Brax growled. "Fine, but only a second story." he said pushing her off him and getting up.

"You can't jump out a window!" Bree said and looked at Lana angrily. "Alana!"

"He _needs_ his powers!" Lana told her. "Geez, who is going to take care of you while I'm playing Quidditch? I can't be with you _all_ the time!" She pulled Brax, "Come on, we can go to the second floor."

Bree followed them, she didn't like this. They were so dead if it didn't work, and even if it did what if Brax got hurt. She chewed her thumnail as she followed them to the library. She wanted to tell but knew Lana was right, who else would she cling to when Lana played Quidditch. She walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. "I can't watch." she said and then took off in the other direction and back the backyard where her family was gathered and paced looking nervously at the window of the library.

"Well, go on." Lana said as she opened the window. She looked down. "Its not that far down." She told him.

Brax got up on the sill and opened the window and didn't looked down. He looked back at Lana and then back outside and shut his eyes and stepped out of the window and a scream erupted from his mouth.

Luke caught him right at the bottom of the window. "Dude! What are you doing?" He asked. He looked up and saw his little sister duck back into the room. He sighed. "You allowed her to bully you into doing this, didn't she?"

Brax gave a little growl and wiggled out of his arms. "I did it cause I wanted to."

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Bree asked running over and looking him over touching him.

"I'm fine, your brother caught me. No powers, guess I can't protect you when Lana's not around." he grumbled and stomped off.

Bree's eyes filled with tears of anger and she gave a little scream. "Alana!" she screamed.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. He didn't get hurt. But I must admit, I'm impressed. He really had the guts to jump." Lana said as she crossed her arm.

Luke shook his head. "I don't think that was the point."

"What?" She asked as she looked at Luke then at Bree. "What? He's not going anywhere. He'll find a corner, pout for a bit and be good as new. Its the same routine. I bully him into doing something, he does it, pout, come back and tries to best me. I'm just better."

Bree gave a little scream and pushed Lana hard enough to make her stagger. "Leave him alone!" she said. "Why can't you just leave him alone? Now he doesn't feel like he can do anything!" she said and pushed her again and then turned away from her and started back to the poolside.

"What I do?" She said confused. "I'm just trying to help! Geez! You and Brax asked me to come up with ideas! When I give you ideas I turn out to be the bad guy!" She frowned up at Luke. "Will you talk to her! I can't talk to her when she is being dramatic, she starts screaming, and then crying." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I… I just want him to go to school with us. He makes Ree-ree happy. And he is like the only friend I have besides Ree-ree."

Luke sighed, "Lana, that was dangerous though. If I weren't passing by, he could have gotten _really_ hurt." he knocked her on the head with his knuckle. "You have a big brain, try thinking of _non dangerous_ ways of pulling his magic out." He gave a little wince. "I won't tell, but… I think Bree is angry enough to tell."

Lana groaned. "God!" she ran after Bree. "Bree, don't… too late." She sighed and walked over to Bree, her mama and Daddy.

"Alana Leilani Potter." Lee growled. "Did you really, talk Brax into jumping out the window?"

"Yeah but…"

"Alana!" Lee said as he rubbed his eyes.

Celes closed her eyes and counted and walked up to her. She lifted Lana's chin and looked into her eyes. "He could have got hurt, broken an arm, or worse his back." she said. "Two stories or not. Alana, come on you're smarter than that. You could have gotten him hurt. What if you had, how would you feel?" she asked her.

"You would have used that bone thing to mend his bones together. I didn't _force_ him to do it. He could have just said no."

Celes sighed and knelt down in front of her. "You _made_ him feel like he had no choice by bullying him about it." she said. "And that bone stuff isn't formulated for kids under the age of ten. He would have had a cast. I have healing magic but its still on the fritz, you could have done some damage if Luke had not been there. You _have_ to understand that."

"But… Uncle Draco could have fixed him You and Uncle Draco fix people all the time." She frowned. "I just wanted to help." She frowned.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes. "Alana, magic isnt the point. The point is that he could have got hurt." she opened her eyes and looked at her. "And still would have despite being healed." she brushed her hair back off her shoulder. "I know you wanted to help, but Brax's magic will come when its ready and not before. I think part of the reason Neville had so many problems in school is because it was forced out before he was ready." she said and pressed her forehead to Lana's. "You can't do that again."

"I… I want him to go to school with us." She whispered so only Celes could here. "I _really_ want him to go to school with us." Tears gathered in her eyes. "What if he don't get them? What if he never gets them, then where would he go? He has to be with us."

Celes pulled her into her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, he will. He will. His Papa is very powerful in his own right. It'll happen. You still have three long years. He'll go with you. He will just have faith." she whispered and held Lana.

"Promise?" She whispered and sniffed. "Promise he will get them?"

Celes pulled back, she had no problem saying she promised Draco told her the other day he'd caught little sparks coming from his fingers when he got upset about something his brother was saying about Bree and Lana. "I promise." she said. "I promise you." she kissed her cheeks. "Now, you need to be punished."

She gave a groan as she wiped her eyes, so there wasn't signs of her crying.

Celes looked back at Lee. "I think maybe no swimming until after lunch is good?" she asked and then looked back at Lana. "As long as you understand he could have gotten hurt, badly."

She sighed, "Okay, he could have gotten hurt badly." She said. "I still believed you and Uncle Draco could have fixed him. Dad says Madam Pomfrey was one of the beast healers he had ever known until you and Uncle Draco came along."

Celes smiled. "Ive heard him say that a few times." she stood and offered a hand to Bree.

Bree gave a little sniff and walked over and took it.

"Give her a hug, Little Bean, you know you're not mad at her just scared." she said.

Bree looked at Lana and then at her mother and then she threw herself on Lana and held her tightly and placed little kisses on her ear. "I hate you." she lied.

"Still dramatic." Lana said as she rubbed her back. She sighed, "I guess I should apologize to Brax too, huh?"

"Your guess would be right." Lee told her.

Lana sighed and stepped away from Lana. "No swimming, have to apologize, all for what? Cause he jumped out the window and Luke caught him." She muttered as she walked away and flared out her magic to find Brax. She found him in one of the living room behind the couch. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Bree got me into trouble." She grumbled. She squatted down in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Brax gave a little sniff. "What if I can't do it?" he whispered. "I don't want to be separated from you and Bree, you two are mine." he said.

"Mama said you will do it. She promised. And if you can't then, Ree-ree and I will go to school with you."

Brax looked up at her and smiled. "Really?"he asked and then reached out and tugged on her hand so she fell into his lap and he hugged her.

She stiffened a little but relaxed. "I would like you to know, I would be sacrificing Quidditch for you. I love Quidditch, so if I have to give it up to go to school with you I'm going to complain _so_ much that you are going to _develop_ magic."

Brax laughed. "We can start late then." he said and helped her sit up and looked at her. For a girl she was very pretty. He sighed. "Okay, I forgive you but only cause you're willing to give up Quidditch for me."

"That's right." She crossed her arms and looked away. "And don't you forget it, either." She peeked over to him. "Mama said you could have gotten hurt. I told her she and Uncle Draco could have fixed you." She blushed a little. "I think you were cool. But only for that one second."

Brax's chest puffed out. "Yeah but I _was_ pretty bad ass." he said and kissed her blushing cheek.

She blushed and sputtered. "I wouldn't say _that_. You were just… a little cool."

Brax laughed. "I was cool!, you thought I was cool." he teased and kissed her cheek again. "Lana Potter thought _I_ was cool!" he teased.

"Okay, don't get a big head. You were just like…. a _little_ bit cool. Like a _tiny, tiny_ bit cool." She said.

"Only a tiny bit?" he asked and made her look at him. "Only a little, huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him in the eyes. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. Then she jumped up and took off running to her room.

Brax was stunned. He slowly got up and followed her and tapped on her door. "Hey... uh, Lana, what was that?" he called through the door.

"Go away, I'm supposed to be on punishment. Go play with Bree. She is really concerned about you." Lana said through the door.

Brax pressed his palm to the door and sighed. "I liked it." he said before he walked away.

Lana blushed hotly and pulled out her books. She didn't know what made her do it. It just… happened. She shook her head and concentrated on trying to read. Then she gasped and ran to her door. She opened it, "Brax, don't you tell!" She called after him. "You do, and I'll punch you!"

Brax turned and gave her a smile. "My lips are sealed. That was between you and me." he said and then walked over to her and touched her hand. "Its okay." he said softer. "I really won't tell."

She nodded as she allowed him to hold her hand. "You should go swimming. I'll be up here until after lunch." She told him. Then she walked back to her room and took out some of Bree's toys she would need for the pool. "Here, she forgot them in here."

Brax took them and then nodded. "Something is changing between us." he whispered and then walked away with Bree's toys feeling a little jolt as he remembered Bree.

Celes lifted the brim of her sun hat and sat up. She wore a one piece suit that dipped low almost to her naval and still managed to look modest because of the fringe. She opted for a one piece because even though she was healed completely and her body wasn't bloated anymore she felt a little bit of modestly was a good idea. She suit was a mint green. She smiled at Sune teaching Chuck how to swim and Chuck looked like a pissed off cat.

"Stop flinging around. The floaters are keeping you up. relax." Sune told him. "The more you fight the more you go under the water, the more you swallow water, and the more you can't breath." He held him. "Calm down, you wet cat."

Chuck finally just went limp and let his head drop back. "I don't want to learn to swim. I can swim in my video games!" he whined.

Celes got up and took off her hat and then slid into the pool with them and walked up to Chuck. "Well if you learn how to swim then you can be in a real life video game." she pointed out.

Chuck looked at her. "Lies!"

Sune chuckled, "I think he has been around Ro." He told Celes. "Okay, look. Lets pretend. One day you here. You are inside, you are in the zone, you are playing your games, but then all of a sudden you hear a scream. You pause your game and look out the window. One of your sisters fell in and hit their head, so now they are sinking to the bottom of the pool. _No_ one is home except for you. But how are you going to get in to get your sister? Time is running out, you see blood starting to stain the water. What are you doing to do?"

Chuck looked up at him scandalized. "I… I think I'd better learn to swim." he said grudgingly.

Celes laughed. "Good job traumatize him into it." she said.

"What? Its a real life video game. There are games where the hero has to jump in and save someone." Sune said. "Now, back to the floaties. They will help you but you have to dog paddle, that is the first step. So kick your legs like you are riding a bike." he told him.

Chuck looked up at him. "Really?" he asked and then started the motion for him.

"Good, now cup your hands, and also move them like you are using the pedals on the bike." Sune said as he slowly moved away from him. "Come on, use your hands."

Chuck did at Sune instructed and soon found himself actually moving. He got excited. "Look! Look Mama!" he exclaimed

"I see!" Celes said.

Sune smiled as continued to move away some more. "See, you got it. Basic swimming. Just as long as you know how to do this, you are good."

"Well I can do this." Chuck said and then started to move forward without him staying to he shallow part of the pool.

"That's right. You can." Sune said. He followed Chuck. Once they got to the deep end he smiled. "Now, look at you, swimming in the deep in like a pro." He smiled.

Chuck stopped and looked around and went under and then popped back up. "So cool!" he sputtered and then started to get tired as he fought to keep surfaced.

"Getting tired? Stop moving and let the floaties do what they are designed to do, they will keep you floating above the water. Go, on, relax like you are are sitting down."

Chuck did as he said and soon he was floating around the surface of he smiled. "Awesome." he said and yawned.

Celes shook her head and swam over to them. "I think he may need a nap." she said softly.

"Yeah, I think so too. Then he will be back to his video games." Sune shook his head. "Summer and all he thinks about is video games."

Roman smiled as she watched Celes and Sune. "Need me to take Chuck?" She called to them.

Celes looked up at her and then nodded. "I think that may be a good idea." she said and shielded her eyes. "You okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah." She said and pulled Chuck to her. She smiled down at him and wrapped him in a towel. "I saw you. You looked awesome!" She told him and picked him up in her arms. "You can come and nap with me… after I put some sunblock on you. We don't want you to burn."

Chuck snuggled to her and nodded. "Okay, and then after I want to swim some more." he said and yawned.

"You hear that, I think you have performed a miracle today." Celes said to Sune.

"All in a days work." Sune smiled. "He just needed to get out the house… give his eyes a rest until you get those glasses for him."

Celes smiled. "He'll look cute in glasses." she said. "Appointment, tomorrow for him." she said and danced her fingers along the surface of the water feeling happy in it.

"Good." He smiled and ducked under the water, "How are you feeling?" He asked as he came back up."

Celes smiled. "Good, energetic. Happy." she said.

"That's good. Really good," He patted her on the head. "So, you ready for you water war?"

Celes looked up at him. "I think I could totally take you down in a water war." she said and gave a little growl.

"You have not seen my abilities in the water." He smiled back. "You are totally on!" he dunked her under the water.

Celes gave a gasp and swallowed some water and came back up sputtering. "Oh, it is on!" she declared and dove after him grabbing him around his middle and used her momentum to pull him under with her.

Sune got out of his grip and swam away. He circled around her and pulled her ankle, pulling her back to him. They resurface and Sune had his arms around her. "I believe I got you." he teased.

Celes gave a gasp and grabbed his arms and tried to pull them from around her and was unsuccessful. She she bent and flipped him over her and into the water on his back and giggled. "You were saying." she said looking down at him as she held him up on the surface of the water.

He laughed as a wave of water washed over them. He flipped in the water and slipped out of his hold then resurfaced with Celes tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "And you are done." He told her as he trudged out the water.

Celes gave a squeal and kicked her legs. "Hey!" she said and then leaned down and smacked his ass. "What is this, deciding I'm done!"

"Totally deciding you are done." He laughed and smacked her ass.

Celes gave a gasp and squealed. "Sune!" she said and wrapped her arms around his middle and tried to use it to get away from him.

"Hey, you smacked my ass first. I'm just giving it back." He laughed. "If you can't take it then you shouldn't dish it out."

"Oh!" she smacked his ass again and then cupped his ass with both hands and gave it a squeeze.

Sune did the same to her as he walked around the pool. "Now, my little problem child is taken care of, and my bratty woman is also taken care of." He laid her on a lounge and then laid between her leg with his head on her stomach. "You can take care of me." He looked over to Roman. "Tell her, she has to take care of me."

Roman giggled as she finished putting sunscreen on Chuck and laid back with him on her. "He wants you to take care of him. I think he wants a little sunscreen on his back."

Celes giggled and leaned over and took the sunscreen. "Well now, who am I to say no to that?" she asked as she leaned up and started to spread sunscreen over his shoulders and then started to hum as she did, enjoying the act.

Sune gave a little moan of appreciation.

Roman giggled and held Chuck. He was so cute. "God, you and Harry make such handsome boys." She told Celes. "I mean look at Noah, James, Matt, and now Chuck. They have his hair, except for Chuck, they are going to be just as tall or taller than their father, and some very from your eye color to Harry's. So handsome. Makes me want to lock them up and protect them from girls." She giggled.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Have you seen any of your boys. Not only are the beautiful boys but they all have your Hawaiian charm in spades." she said and after getting a good layer on Sune's back she started to work her fingers into his neck.

Sune moaned again.

Roman smiled. "They do have my charm. I love that they do. It makes them so loveable and hard to be mad at them when they do something wrong." She giggled. She kissed the top of Chuck's head.

Celes smiled. "I have a resistance to said charm… sometimes." she said and ran her fingers down to Sune's shoulders. "Our kids, every single one of them, is beautiful." she said and smiled bigger.

Roman smiled at her, "Yes they are." She looked out to the pool and saw Bryce on John's back trying really hard to get him under the water. He even stood on his shoulders, holding onto his head, and jumped on him. Roman laughed, "And each pest is _so_ cute!"

Celes looked over at the pool and laughed and shook her head. "That boy is so determined to get the upper hand." she watched as John threw him into the water a little ways away and then turned and headed for them.

"That kid is going to destroy my shoulders." he said getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel from next to Roman. He dried and looked down at her. "I like your swimsuit." he said to her.

"Do you? I was going for vintage, but I only had this one. I'll have to go shopping again. Try and get some more vintage looking ones, in more colors." She said and smiled up at him. "Oh! You mean the color, don't you?"

John chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. "Yes." he said against her lips and then kissed her again and looked across at Sune and Celes. "What are you doing?" he asked Celes.

"Pampering the fox." she said as she shifted her fingers into his hair to massage his scalp.

Sune gave another moan.

"And from the sounds of it, he is enjoying it a _lot_." Roman giggled. "I blame the fox/cat in him. It likes to be _stroked_." she said making sure he heard her double meaning, she had wanted to use against him, since he used it the first time on her.

Sune opened an eye and smiled at Roman. "You're horrible." he said but was laughing.

Celes giggled. "I don't mind giving you a good stroking." she whispered to him so only he could hear and then kept massaging his scalp.

John chuckled and picked Roman and Chuck up and then sat down with them on top of him. "Warm me, Hawaiian woman." he said. "And I will keep you warm too."

She laughed and used Pele's magic to warm John. "I may be horrible, but _you_ said it first. So that makes you just as horrible."

Sune chuckled and shook his head. "And a good stroke, you have to know how to swim first, maybe a breast stroke demonstration will be in order." He teased Celes and laughed.

Celes laughed at him and shook her head and let her hands slid back down to his neck and leaned over and kissed his head.

John sighed and shut his eyes and placed his nose in Roman's neck, lately ever during bouts of time taking care of Celes he had wanted to spend time with her. She was his wife now and he wanted her to know that. He sighed and kissed her neck and then looked at Sune and Celes. "They look happier." he said to Roman in a low voice in her ear.

Roman nodded. "They have been spending time together… like quality time. And now that Celes' isn't pregnant, he feels more relaxed." She whispered back. She rubbed Chuck's head and then placed a towel over her to shield him from the sun, now.

John nodded and watched them for a few minutes. "I think its a good thing." he decided.

Celes leaned over Sune and kissed his head. "Do you want a nap, or food and then a nap?" she asked him softly.

"I'm napping now." he told her. "Right here."

Celes giggled and kissed his head and then his ear and leaned back and grabbed a towel and pulled it over them and shut her own eyes. "Okay, wake me when you're hungry." she said and ran her fingers in his hair until she started to doze as well.

John nuzzled Roman's neck. "How are you?" he asked. "Happy?"

Roman frowned. "Why do you guys ask that? I mean earlier, Cel asked me if I'm okay. Am I acting weird, or something?"

John smiled. "No, Roman. I think that's why we are asking. Usually you would be locked in your workroom because of what happened to Shannon and Celes last week." he said and kissed her. "Just want to make sure you're happy. You deserve to be happy."

"Well, I'm okay. No darkness here, and… Lee locked my room." She grumbled the last part.

John kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, Ro." he whispered. "Maybe we can get him to open later for us?" he asked.

"Us?" She snorted, then she paused and looked up at him. "Do you need something? Maybe that will make him open it."

He gave a little smile. "Ive been working on tracking the magic she used, trying to figure out how she made it work she's not that powerful. I need something only you have." he said.

Roman smiled up at him, "Is that so? What do you need?" she asked, now intrigued. "As a matter of fact, lets go see." She said as she held Chuck and walked into the house. "I have a back entrance he didn't seal off."

John smiled and took Chuck and set him up in his room and then followed Roman. "Its this root you have, I don't think Celes actually has it cause it doesn't have healing properties. Its designed to enhance tracking potions." he said.

"Oh, I know which one you are talking about. I used some of it to try and track Cele when she was taken, but before I could really use it, Em told Harry." She walked into the back way, which lead into her private room. "Excuse the mess." She said as she used her foot push aside some books.

John smiled. "No worries, you should see my space." he said. "I have like four table just covered in notebooks and books." he said and looked around for her shelf full of potion ingredient and then went over to it. "So I have this idea, I'm a fertility God, and all magic leaves a resonance in what it effects. Its creepy, but I kept some of Celes' placenta because the magic Bronwyn used was in it still. She was trying to dislocate Shannon right out of Celes' body, and nearly succeeded. Anyways, I thought I could do a magic tracking potion and at least you know figure out where the magic came from." he said and found the bottle and got it off the shelf.

Roman thought about it and nodded, "That could work," She said as she crossed her legs, "Yeah, that could work. Then I can go over there and just manually kick her ass."

John paused and looked at her. "Um, actually I thought maybe we could try talking first." he said watching her.

Roman grumbled. "Can't I at least slapper after talking to her then? I mean there has to be some consequences."

John laughed and walked over to her and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yes, there does. But lets try avoid killing more of Em's family. I know she's apart of this one now but that doesn't mean it won't hurt her." he whispered.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay, She won't die by my hand… maybe Ruths… or Peles… Fine, they won't touch her either."

John leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you, Roman." he whispered and kissed her again running his fingers through her hair.

She shivered and leaned her head into his hand. "God, I love when you guys rub my head or run your fingers through my hair."

John chuckled and continued doing the action. "Yeah, we know. You're like your snow leopard self, all that's missing is you purring." he said and kissed her as he massaged her scalp. "Want to go back out to the pool?" he asked.

For his benefit she gave him a pur from her snow leopard. "You keep this up and I won't be able to move."

John chuckled and stopped and lifted her into his arms. "Come on, Trick, lets go see what Lee is making for lunch." he said and growled into her neck as he carried her out of the room.

She laughed and kicked her feet. "Sounds good to me, I can eat some food. Food is good."

He laughed and carried her back out back and kissed her neck again and then growled into it. "I really do like that swimsuit, I may have to peel it off you later and do naughty things to you." he whispered a little of Kama coming out in those words.

She laughed again. "Not unless I change into something else." She told him and shivered. "Last time you peeled something off me I lost my voice for two days. So not cool."

John laughed and kissed her throat. "Worth it, that's what Kama says." he carried her over to the bar set up along Lee's outdoor kitchen and smiled. "What's cookin?" he asked.

"Yeah, feed him before he fest upon me. I think Kama is like inches from pouncing and he isn't even a cat!" Roman said.

Lee laughed. "I have some teriyaki burgers, grilled pineapple, hot dogs, the macaroni salad is done, then there is plenty of potato chips, and fruit."

"Fruit? I want fruit!" Roman said as she went to hop off her stool to hunt for the fruit.

"Sit back down." Lee told her. "Everything is almost done."

John laughed. "Uh-oh." he teased and sat down next to Roman and then wiggled his eyebrows at her as he made a bowl of fruit appear. He pulled out a little paring knife and started to carve a kiwi into a flower for her.

"Ooh, flower kiwi!" Roman said as she took one and sucked on it.

"Spoiled, just spoiled." Lee told her.

John chuckled and finished and then offered it to her, the juices dripping down his wrist.

Roman couldn't resist. She licekd up his wrist then took the kiwi. She moaned as she sucked on it. "So, good."

Lee shook his head, "You know, I think its good you have Pele, cause you play with fire a _lot_."

"What? What did I do?" Roman frowned.

John shivered and shook his head. "Pay him no mind." he said. He started another one for her, this time he chose a a pineapple slice.

"See, paying no mind." Roman said.

"Uh-huh, wait until you are in trouble then you are going to be, 'damn, I should have listened'. just you watch."

Roman giggled, "ok."

John chuckled and offered her the pineapple in the shape of a plumeria. He liked doing this for her.

Celes walked up with Sune. "Hey, I smell burgers. Are we eating burgers?" she asked as she walked over to where Shannon lay sleeping. Em would be popping up soon to feed her, Celes just pumped and allowed Em to bond with her sister and then she bonded with them.

"Yes, teriyaki burgers to be exact." Lee smiled. "Harry should be home soon, I know he will be starving."

Roman giggled as she ate the pineapple, "Oh, good, I can pick on him some more for stepping on my baby."

Celes gave a little wince. "Oh, he didn't mean to. She just kept coming in our room at night." she said and shook her head.

John started on another and when he finished fed it to Roman who then moaned again.

"Hey!" Harry said as he walked up and pitched Roman's ass. "Uncool." he said and snagged a piece of fruit from the bowl and ate it.

Roman squealed and then coughed as the fruit went down the wrong pipe. She coughed some more then finally got it out. She glared at Harry. " _Oh, you are so getting it!"_ She sent him.

Harry chuckled. " _Oh, am I?"_ he sent back and sucked on a piece of fruit the way she did and gave his own little moan eyes sparkling as he watched her and then ate the fruit.

Celes giggled and sat on a stool and had Sune sit next to her. "Now if you watch the elusive Harry Potter will tame the wild Roman McTaggert." she giggled as she used a fake Australian accent.

" _Not a good as me._ " Ro told him as she sat down on her stool. She got another fruit and sucked on, moaning with pleasure. The juice leaked down her lips. She licked her lips and moaned as she went back to sucking on it again. " _I suck better than you._ " She told him. " _If you want I can give you a demonstration later._ " She said as she ate her fruit and licked her lips again.

Harry sent her a growl. " _Yes_." He sent her.

Celes giggles again. "They are funny." She said and snagged a piece of fruit for Sune and herself. "Fruit, if you don't want it I shall eat both." She teased lightly.

Sune chuckled, "I'm good, thanks. But something real food would be awesome."

"Got it. Got it." Lee chuckled.

Roman moaned as she just licked John's hand clean of the juices from the fruit.

"Oh it is on!" Harry said out loud.

Celes ate the fruit and looked at Lee. "Need help to get it out and stuff?" She asked. She stood and waved a hand and a large t shirt appeared on her and it was slipped off the shoulder.

John chuckled and gave Roman more fruit.

Harry shook his head and say closer to Roman and ran his finger down her spine.

"Yeah, cause those two are just teasing each other and I've already warned that John was going to her later." He gave Celes the bowl of Macaroni salad, Sune all the hamburgers, and he carried the hotdogs, and veggie burgers for Hail and Bryce. "I can summon the buns and potato chips.

Roman shivered and giggled. "Come on, John. They are take the food without us." She said as she tried to get away from Harry.

Harry growled and grabbed her hand. "Just a minute I got words for my fiancé here." He said to john.

John chuckled. "Alright." He said and went over to help.

Harry leaned close to Roman and kissed her neck and slid his hand up her thigh. "You are playing so dirty. Lee told me you were sucking on fruit." He moaned. "I love when you do that." He kissed her neck again. "And you taste good... What are you doing to me woman!" He gasped and turned her and kissed her and moaned against her lips.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back. "I was only eating fruit." She breathed… you're the one that pinched my ass and made me choke." she shivered and pressed her breast into him. "Now… now you are touching me." She shivered again. "This touching better lead to somewhere, if not, I have some food to eat and some teasing to do."

Harry let his fingers slide up her thighs. "Do you want it to lead somewhere?" He whispered. "I don't want you to miss lunch." He said and kissed her neck as one of his hands grazed her core through her suit.

She gasped as excitement filled her body. "Oh, the lies you tell me." She whispered and shivered. "If you didn't want me to miss lunch you wouldn't be touching me suggestively." She giggled.

He smiled. "I promise to feed you after." He whispered and kissed along her collarbones. "Is that okay?" He said moving even closer with his body and tracing the border of her suit outside her core.

She smiled, "I don't know, you seem unsure of yourself. I just may have to say no and let you suffer." She giggled as she shivered again.

Harry moaned and slid his fingers into her suit and touched her clit. "Not unsure." He kissed her as his fingers found her core and slid into it. "Not unsure at all."

She gasped as she moaned and leaned into him before her knees gave out. "I… I…" She moaned again and rolled her hips. She kissed him and moaned some more as she tightened her core around his fingers. "I… I believe there was going to be sucking going on." She whispered against his lips.

Harry moaned and pumped his fingers into her. He shivered and looked at their family and then kissed Roman. "Time to go." He whispered and popped them to their room. He moaned and walked her back towards their bed and then laid her back on it and knelt down before her and used magic to get rid of her suit and thust his fingers deeper into her.

Roman moaned as she arched her back and rolled her hips. "God… God…" She moaned again. "God, I just…" She moaned and rolled her hips some more. "I thought… this isn't… sucking…" She moaned again.

Harry smiled and moaned and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?" He slowed down. "Do you want me to suck on you?" He asked hovering his face close to her core. "Or do you want to show me your sucking skills?" He asked and then flicked his tongue over her clit and watched her shiver.

"Oh… Oh, God…" She moaned. "I… I want both…" She moaned as she sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. She moaned again and rolled her hips.

Harry moaned and flicked his tongue over her clit again. A thought occurred to him, well a memory and he looked up at her. "You want both?" He asked as he continued his fingers. He would wiggle his fingers on her g spot each time he dipped into her and then he leaned forward and sucked on her clit like it was a piece of her fruit.

She squealed and gasped as she laid back down and rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips more. She jerked as she pulled back a little. "Oh… God!" Her legs shivered as she tried to close them.

Harry used his free hand to keep her legs open and moaned and continued what he was doing to her. She tasted good, and her bodies reaction to him was turning him on more. He moaned against her clit and sucked a little harder on it as he just wiggled his fingers on her g spot causing stimulation.

Roman screamed as she rolled her hips faster and jerked more. She tried again to wiggle away from him. Her lower back started to tightened and her legs jerked again. "Harry… Harry… Harry… Oh, God… oh, God…" She screamed again and then she suddenly orgasm and her juices gushed out of her.

Harry moaned and licked up her juices and shivered. He waved a hand and his clothes disappeared. He moaned and started to kiss up her body as she jerked. He leaned down and kissed her as he lifted her leg. "Show me how you can suck later?" He asked as he slid into her contracting core and moaned. "God... Yes woman." He said and kissed her again and then down her chin to her neck.

Roman shivered and moaned. She panted as she rolled her hips . "God…" She rolled onto her head and moaned louder. She rolled her hips higher and pulled on the blanket under her. "Oh… God, Harry…" She moaned and kissed him.

Harry pumped into her at an even pace loving how her core seemed to be stuck on tightening and contracting. He loved the way they were. He moaned and kissed her again and then again down to her chin and neck and then down along her collarbones. He grazed his teeth over them and pulled her up. He moaned and thrust a little harder finding it irresistible. "God... You drive me... Crazy!" He gasped and moaned louder.

She started to scream out her moans as she rolled her hips faster. She held tighter to him as she bounced on him a little. "Oh… God… Harry… Harry…" She kissed his neck and sucked on it, "God…" She bit onto his neck and squealed.

Harry growled as he felt her bite him. He held her now tighter and nuzzled his face around and kissed along her neck and down to the base where her shoulder met her neck and bit into it and moaned and pumped faster and even harder. He growled and licked and nipped out to the end of her shoulder and then back to the base of her neck and licked his bite mark and growled again as he felt his orgasm trickle up his spine. "Ro…" he moaned and pressed his mouth to his bite mark and moaned even louder along with his growls and her squealing and screaming.

Roman jerked hard as her body tightened even more. "H-Harry… H-Harry… I'm… God!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her and her juices flooded out of her. She fell limp against him as her body jerked again and shivered, her core contracting, milking him for what he had.

Harry pumped into her twice more before he fell back with her on top of him. He moaned and panted and held onto Roman tightly. He jerked every time her core tightened again and started to calm after he didn't even know how long. Soon he was lightly rubbing her back while she calmed down. He smiled and pressed his face into her hair. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her head.

Roman's eyes grew heavy. She had calmed down and had fallen right to sleep on top of him. She didn't know what it was but it seemed like Harry and John were on this… crazy kick to just… corner her and have her. Harry was more forward, while John sided with her and then when they were alone became more dominant. Either way, it was still strange.

" _Are you two going to come and eat or just fool around?_ " Lee sent Harry.

Harry winced. " _I sort of put her to sleep."_ he sent.

Lee sent him a chuckle. " _Of course you did. Well, you might as well come and eat. Bring Chuck and Belle down to eat. They have been napping for a while. Oh, and stop by and bring Lana down as well."_

Harry smiled and slipped from under Roman and covered her with a sheet. He opened the door to their garden and then dressed and gathered children and headed back. He set Belle in a high chair and gave a sheepish grin at everyone.

Celes shook her head. "She's going to sleep the rest of the afternoon now."

"Would you like to as well?" Harry asked sitting down.

Celes gave a little sound and shook her head. "No." She said looking at the table. She was okay, she was allowed but she didn't really want to. She thought there might be something wrong with her. She pushed it down and ate more of her food.

John gave a little frown as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Celes glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah." She said and looked at her food. "Yes I'm okay." She whispered.

He frowned and then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. He kissed the top of her head. "He was only teasing you know." He told her. "You don't seem…. like yourself. You seem like you are… hiding or something. Would you like Roman? I think Harry can bring her out for you."

Celes looked at her hands and shook her head. "I just... Don't feel like you know..." She looked up at him. "There has been teasing today but I'm just not..." She shook her head. "Something's wrong."

John frowned, "We will be back." He told everyone and then picked Celes up and walked her inside. He sat her on his lap and looked at her, "Okay, pockets, what's wrong, talk to me."

Celes looked at him. "I'm not... Getting aroused." She whispered. "Usually after you know my time which is shorter this time cause of what you had to do I'm all about it but... I'm just..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm broken."

"Oh, Celes. You are not broken, you just have a low hormone. It can happen all the time. You have such high harmons while you are pregnant so its understandable that it would be low. You know this. You are a healer." He kissed her cheek. "And its only been a week since you had Shan, so they are still out of whack." he kissed her cheeks some more. "In the mean time, I'll put you on some vitamins. That should do it. If its really bad, then I'll fix them for you, okay?" he kissed her cheek again, "But don't cry, you aren't broken, you are just emotional. How… how about you spend some time with Shan. You need more time to bond with her."

Celes nodded. "I can do that." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said and got up. "I'm going to go get Shan and take another nap. Low hormones make me sleepy." She said and kissed his cheek again and walked back outside.

John popped over to the clinic to talk to Draco about getting Celes some vitamins.

Lee smiled at Celes. "Hey, everything okay?"

Celes smiled. "My hormones are low. John is fixing it." She said lifting Shannon out of her bassinet. "I'm okay." She said.

Harry watched her and sighed. "Well I hope it helps." He said to her.

Celes bounced with Shannon. "I do too." She said and walked over to one of their shaded bed areas. She laid Shannon down and then stretched out next to her and soon was asleep with her hand resting on Shannon's belly.

Celes spent the next few weeks just being with Shannon. Her hormones leveled out too and she started to feel back to normal soon enough. She enjoyed the days when the others spent time with her and Shannon. She was good life was settling down. They didn't even think really about the Druid. They felt safe and happy.

About six weeks after Shannon was born Celes decided to leave her with Em and spend the afternoon in her workroom. She hummed as she added another ingredient to her potion.

Belle still went into her mama's room in the mornings and still pushed the bassinet away from the bed. She tried to stay as close to Celes as possible, but on the days that Celes was more disciplined she would put her foot down and tell Belle she had to stop. Belle of course didn't like it at all and it broke Celes' heart to say no to her little girl. Bell now sat pouting at the bottom of the stairs when she felt something weird. She shivered and frowned. She looked up at the stairs and slowly started to crawled up the stairs. She crawled into her mama's room where Shan's bassinet was and found Em running around packing stuff. "M'es." She said as she sat in the next to the bassinet. She heard Em muttering to herself as if she was arguing with herself and also just talking nonsense. She frowned as she felt something really strong around her. She looked up at the bassinet and pulled herself up using the frilly cloth. She stepped up on her tip toes and tried to reach over the rim of it but again, she was too small and too short. " _Hey, you… you baby in there, what is going on?"_ she asked Shan.

" _Sissy says we are going on a trip."_ Shannon sent and giggled.

" _Why? Mama didn't say you guys were going anywhere. I would know if she said."_ Belle sent back. " _Where is M'es taking you? Did she get permission from Mama?"_

 _"She says Mama will be fine. I asked. I made sure. She says Mama is going to be okay."_ Shannon sent, she didn't quite get it.

Em paused and looked at Belle. "Hey! What are you doing in here? Go on go okay." She said in a not very Em fashion.

Belle frowned at Em, "No." She told her. and pulled on the bassinet. "No, go." she told em and pulled more on the bassinet. If she could climb up maybe she could look at Shan to make sure. " _That's not the same thing,"_ she told Shan _. :_

Em shouldered the bag and stopped the bassinet. "Stop it, Antebellum." she said and picked up Shannon and put her in the baby papoose she wore. She looked at Belle and then gave a little whimper. "Mama." she managed to get out before she seemed to be driven out the door.

"No!" Belle wrapped her arms around her leg. " _MAMA! MAMA! EM IS TAKING BABY!"_ she screamed through the connection and held tightly to Em's leg. If Em was going she was going with her. Something wasn't right, and although she didn't like the new baby, this wasn't right.

Em looked down at Belle and pried her little arms and legs off right before Celes burst into the hallway she was gone.

"No!" Celes said and picked up Belle and looked her over. "God… No." she looked at Belle. "Baby, go get Mummy. Tell her I went after Em. Tell her what happened." she said and set her down. She kissed Belle's head. "Tell everyone." she said and reached out for Em, located her with ease and popped out unaware she was channeling Cecil's powers to do this

" _Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!"_ Belle called as she crawled out the room, she hadn't quite got the hang of running or walking just yet. " _Mummy! Em took baby and Mama is running after her."_ She cried as she blindly called out through the connection and crawled towards she felt her mummy.

Roman ran out of her room and found Belle. She scooped her up. "What? Oh, Belle, calm down." She told her as she rocked Belle and read through her memories. "John, Sune! Lee!" She called as she ran down the stairs with Belle. " _Harry, Em too Shan and Celes is chasing after her. I think Em is under a spell."_ She sent him. "John, Sune, Lee! Em took Shan! Celes is chasing after her. I have to… I have to go! Come on!" She called as she ran down the stairs still holding Belle.

"What?" Lee said running out of the kitchen with John.

Roman tracked Celes and popped out to where she felt her.

"Sune!" Lee called "Hurry and follow!" He located Celes and popped out as John tracked Shan, Em, and Belle.

Celes stood in the middle of what looked like the ruin of a Scotish castle. She growled and looked around and felt Cecil push forward. She had this insane desire not to have this happen a second time. No one was taking her kids, she knew this wasn't Em. She walked forward and then found herself face to face with Bronwyn... well face to chin. Then Celes was gone.

Cecil took over, with power he picked the woman up and pressed her against the stone wall behind her. "You have crossed my family, taken my child. You are not worthy of anything." he growled.

Bronwyn smiled. " _You_ are not worthy of that child, you were merely a vessel to bring about the next great..." she trailed off when Cecil's grip on her throat tightened.

"No more, no one is going to make my little host feel helpless _ever_ again." he snapped her neck just as the room filled with pops.

Celes pushed forward. "No!" she said and stepped back and then stumbled a little. "What did you do?" she asked.

Roman ran forward holding Belle still. She had been so focused on trying to find Celes, Em, and Shan that she didn't even notice she had Bell with her. "Cel…"

" _Mummy! That way!"_ Bell said pointed in a direction. " _M'es and baby is over there!"_

"Get Em and Shn." Lee said as he wrapped his arms around Celes. "Hey, its okay. Its all okay."

"What?" She asked and then followed Belle's direction and found Em and Shan in a room. "Are you okay?" She asked Em, who was still holding Shan. "Is Shan okay?" She asked.

Belle suddenly touched Em and Shan at the same time, there was a bright light and this intense power of magic that filled the room. Then suddenly Em and Shan were more connected in the connection… like Celes had given birth to them both.

Em gave a jolt and blinked and looked around. "Whats happening?" she whispered and then looked down at Belle. "You... did it." she whispered.

Shannon gave a little squeal and her little legs kicked.

Celes looked up and then down at the lifeless body. "I killed her... Cecil... killed her." she whispered and then looked over to Em and Shannon. "Shannon." she said and left Lee's arms and went and took her from Em. "Oh..." she whispered and started to cry. "Never again." she said softly.

Belle frowned much like Roman does when she does something but not get her proper praise. She crossed her arms and leaned into Roman. "Go." She said.

Roman smiled and hugged her daughter, she felt her emotion and felt of her need to nap. Whatever she did, was a little much and she was feeling tired. She looked around. "Uh…" she looked at John. " _I think your need to talk to Browny has expired."_ She told him. "Maybe we should go home." She suggested.

Lee nodded and pulled Celes into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. " _Uh… She would we bury her?"_ He asked.

Ruth stepped out. "I shall take care of it." She placed her hand on Celes's head. " _I think you may need to talk to her, Cecil._ " She sent him.

Cecil stepped out of Celes and nodded. "I'll stay though." he said. "To... help." he looked at his little host.

Celes looked up at Cecil and then away. "I want to go home." she whispered and then reached out a hand to Em. "Come here." she whispered and pulled her into her embrace with her sister and Lee. "Its okay."

Em cried and shook her head but didn't say anything too afraid to speak at all.

John wrapped his arms around Em. "Hey, its okay." He soothed. "Its okay." He told her. "Everything is okay. Even how you feel, its okay." He rocked her. "It really is." He pressed his face into the top of her head. "Come on, we'll go home." He told her. He looked over to Belle and Roman. "You too. Come on home."

"Uh… I think I'll… okay." Roman said as she held Belle. "Okay." They all popped home, leaving Ruth and Cecil to clean up. Roman took Belle to her nursery to lay her down, leaving Lee and John to deal with the crying girls.

John rubbed Em's back and then sat her on his lap as they sat in the living room. "Its okay." he soothed.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't have any control... I... I... I'm sorry. Mama must hate me." She cried and pressed her face into John's chest.

Noah ran in but was silent. He watched.

"No, Emrys. No." He cupped her face and wiped her eyes like he did for all his daughters, and the littler ones. "Emrys, _you_ are apart of our family." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You silly, girl. We don't hate you and Celes don't hate you. She loves you. She loves you very, very, _very_ much. So, do I." He wiped her tears. "We love you, so does mama. She don't hate you. She loves you. You remember when Alemana's sister kidnapped the kids? You were there, she is just having flashbacks to that. That is one of her most top fears. She fears that her children will be taken away. Once, she gets over what happen she will find you. You are okay." He smiled at her. "I checked. You are okay… a little more than okay." He sounded a little confused on that part. "But, its okay." He held her and rocked her. "You are still under my charge." He told her. He could feel her more so since they adopted her. She truly was one of his charges now. He looked up at Noah and waved him over.

Noah walked in with a smile and took Em from John. "Thanks Papa." he said to him softly and carried Em out, who seemed to be calming.

"Thank you. I love you." Em said before they left the room.

Celes stood shaking, she had to put Shannon down she was shaking so hard. "I cant make it stop, why can't I stop shaking?" she asked fisting her hands.

Lee placed Shan inside her bassinet and then wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, you're still in shock." He rubbed her arms trying to think of a way to snap her out of it.

Roman sighed. She placed Belle inside Shan's bassinet. When she gave a protest she turned back to her. "Calm down. I need to help mama. Be a good girl."

Belle calmed down and sat, looking at Shan as if she may catch something.

Roman giggled a little and walked over to Celes. She used her magic and pushed away the shock emotion, "Celes, look at me. You have to realize what happen. You have to slowly think about what Cecile did and why. Its the only way you are going to get over this. Use your logic then I'll slowly add your emotions back, that way they don't overwhelm you, okay?"

Celes stopped shaking and looked at Roman and let herself think about it. "He did it so I stopped feeling helpless." she whispered and shut her eyes. "He did it to protect us all from people like her." she said and sighed and nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

Shan gave a little gurgle. " _Sissy_!" she was so happy her sister was here. She was confused why her Mama was so upset and her sister sitting with her made her feel better.

Belle gave a noise in the back of her throat. " _Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?_ " She asked her and looked back to her parents, trying to understand what was going on. She scooted closer to the edge and touched her foot to baby's, so she could have some kind of contact that would sooth her more.

Roman nodded, "And it wasn't you. You didn't kill her." She said as she started to return some of her emotions. "Cecil did, he was doing his job as a protector. He was protecting his family."

Celes nodded. "I didn't." she whispered. "But we didn't want to kill her." she said suddenly. "He killed her we were going to..." she trailed off and realized how stupid that sounded she had take her daughters. "Nevermind." she blushed.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she returned the rest of her emotions. "I know, and you know why it happened, so its okay. Everything is okay. Our daughters are okay. Shan is here with Belle, and Em is with Noah. It's okay."

Belle made another noise in the back of her throat. " _Stop moving so much. Just go to sleep_." She told Shan as she looked down at her. " _Its not play time. Its sleep time_."

Shan gave a little kick but then stopped moving as Belle told her to, wanting to please her sister.

Celes smiled and looked over at the bassinet and saw Belle. "Oh, Little Baby Girl." she said and went over and pulled her out of the bassinet. "You were awesome, and whatever you did. Oh Baby thank you." she hugged Belle tightly to her. "Anything you want, its yours." she whispered to her. "Anything... within reason." she amended remembering Belle was a lot like Roman.

Belle hugged her mama. She knew she broke the weird feeling around Em and Shan but she didn't understand what she did exactly. She thought about what she wanted, and since sending Shan back was obviously out of reason she settled for her fall back wants, "Pony!" She said and pulled out a paper she had folded in her pocket. Dang had showed her a flyer of a 'Bronies' convention. "Dang said, we dress up like ponies here. I want to go and see ponies." She sent Celes and gave her the folded paper.

Celes got the paper and unfolded it and laughed. "Oh! Oh yes, we will do this. Yes." she laughed again and hugged her tightly. "We will ask Papa but yes baby." she laughed and held her daughter close thankful for the laughter she gave her. She held out the paper to Roman and hugged Belle tightly laughing and rocking a little.

Roman laughed and showed Lee.

Lee looked at the paper. "What is a bronie?" He asked.

"Bros that love My Little Pony." Roman told him.

Lee's eyes lit up. "Harry... where's Harry. Oh, will be dressing up for this." He laughed.

Celes paused and looked at Lee and then shook her head. "Only if you dress up too, will he do that and you know it." she said and then looked at Belle. "You want to go back with Shan? Shes sleeping now?" she asked her.

"No, I want ponies." She told her mama.

"Okay, we will put on ponies for you, but you have to nap." Roman smiled.

Lee smiled, "Belle is his pest. If she wants him dressed as a pony, he is going to dress like one. Its how it goes."

Harry actually popped in at that moment. "Hey, I heard some complaining from one little Ant." he said and then took the paper Lee was holding out and laughing so hard her couldn't talk. He looked at it and then at Belle and then at the paper and then slowly started to shake his head. "No, no!" he said.

Celes giggled and gave Belle to Roman and sat up on a stool and took deep breaths, she was a little dizzy. She was a little everything, but not overwhelmed in any one thing.

"Ponies!" Belle said then she rubbed her arm where he had stepped on her so many weeks back. "Owie. Owie." She said with a little pout.

Roman melted right there and then. "Harry you are dressing up as a pony. No arguing. That is final!" She walked out the room with Belle. "That mean dad stepped on my baby, didn't he?" She was heard.

Lee laughed harder. "Oh... mate... you..." he laughed again. As a matter of fact he sank to his knees laughing so hard. He couldn't even breath. "Oh... oh... I can't... I can't..." he laughed out breath.

Harry glared at Lee and shook his head and then kicked him lightly in one shin. "Thanks mate." he said and shook his head and looked at Celes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Im okay, Lee looks like he might die of laughter though." she said giggling a little.

"Oh!" he growled and left the kitchen.

"Laughing at him... its mean." she laughed at Lee.

Lee took a few breaths as he tried to catch his breath. "But... oh, God... I knew this would be good... but... oh that was priceless." He took a few more breaths and finally settled down. "I have to find the kid that gave Belle that flyer. I need to reward them." He sighed and looked up at Celes from the floor. "Do you need food?" He asked.

Celes smiled a little. "I can make myself something, Im just sitting here relaxing a little bit. I think... I think I might bake a little. I'm feeling cobbler and I have this recipe for a chocolate one I wanted to try." she said and slowly got up. "Shannon is sleeping and I... I need to be doing something." she said.

"Celes, you look a little pale... maybe you should lay down. Rest a little." He said as as he stood up and stopped her. "I think you should really down. I'll even lay with you, okay. We will roll, Shan's bassinet to the room and rest."

Celes gave a little smile and sagged a little. "Okay." she whispered and looked at him. "I.. I don't really feel good." she said.

"Are you sick? You going to vomit?" He asked as he picked her up and used his magic to bring bassinet with Shan, to follow. He entered the group room and laid her on the bed and put the bassinet next to the bed. He touched her head, "You have a slight fever. Here, we will sleep here. If it gets any worse, I'll call Roman." He told her as he place a small throw over her. He crawled into the bed and pulled her into his body. "Rest."

Celes gave him a tired smiled and shook her head. "I'm not sick, the fever is probably due to the high use of magic in my body." she whispered. "I'm tired and I feel funny." she said and rolled onto her side. "J-just stay." she faltered a little and held onto his hand. "Okay?"

Lee nodded and held her. "I'll stay right here.

After putting Belle down for her nap, Roman had went to her room she shared with Sune. She was giggling as she read one of her favorite mangas she had forgotten about. Kamisama-hajimemashita, which was about a girl that suddenly turned into a land god and had to take care of a shrine. She also had a fox demon that was now her familiar and was taking care of her… or was forced into being her familiar when she kissed him to seal the contract. She had been wondering why, lately she had been wanting to see Sune with white hair. Then she found her manga set. She giggled as she tapped her feet and read. "Oh," She turned reached under the bed for her hidden sweets but didn't feel them. "What?" She frowned and turned as she looked under the bed. "Where are they? They should be right here." She growled as she have crawled under the bed, ass in the air, and growled again. "They were just right here! I know I didn't eat them all! Geez!"

Sune stood concealed from her, watching her look for the sweets stash he had moved when she reached for it. She was so cute, he was going to announce himself but didn't have the heart when he saw how cute it was to just watch her read the manga. He slipped from the room then strolled in as if just coming along. "Hey, what are you looking for?"

"My candy!" She said as she reached her arm under the bed and swept it so that she could find them. "I _know_ I put them under here." she growled

Sune nodded. "Well maybe I can help." He said walking over and looking in the place. He reached further back and produced it. "This?" He asked.

"Oh!" She reached for it then growled when she had to jump when he held it out of her reach. "You little brat!" She growled. "Mine, all mine!" She said as she jumped again then jumped on him. "MINE!"

Sune chuckled and then in one move had them falling back on the bed together. He chuckled and rubbed his face on her breasts. "You really want that candy?" He asked kissing her breasts now, just lightly through her shirt.

She shivered and giggled. Then she growled, "Oh! You are picking on me!" She leaned up and looked down at him. "And you hid my candy!" She blushed as she looked down at him. "You… uh, you want to share?"

Sune chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm more a cakes guy myself." he said sitting up and handing the bag to her. "So, how we doing?" He asked.

Roman sighed as she took the bag of candy. "Better. Just a little worried about Celes. Cecil killed Em's aunt so, I'm not sure how she is taking it. The last time she killed someone was… well, the war at Hogwarts and I'm not sure if she even killed anyone. Probably stunned them. So, I'm not sure she is handling her first kill, well."

Sune nodded and sat next to her. "It changes a person. Even if she just sat there and watched Cecil is apart of her so she did do it." He nuzzled her neck looking to comfort her. "I'm sorry that this happened."

Ro shrugged. "It was bound to happen. She came close to killing Alemana's sister, but Harry stopped her." She kissed his forehead then leaned her head on his. "I think she will be okay… I hope." She sighed, "So, until her break down, I'll be here reading, trying to stay light."

"Well..." He nuzzled her again. "Read to me?" He asked.

She blushed as she looked at her manga in hand. "Uh… well…" She blushed again. "Maybe not this series." She said and started to push the series under the bed with her foot.

"Hey no!" He grabbed and saw the cover of one and looked at her. "Oh, Ro, now you have to read it! Look it's me!"

Roman blushed hotter, "Uh, no! His name is Tomoe." She grumbled and started to really push the books under the bed. "Its not Sune." She jumped on him and pulled some of the books out of his hand. "And he has ears and a tail. You don't have ears and a tail unless you're a fox! And he hates water and… I don't know if you like the ocean or not, but he don't. So its not you… but then again the reason why Tomoe don't like the ocean was because of the Dragon King… Oh! Give that back!"

"Oh, no. Now I _must_ read this book." He said taking pleasure in her blush. "Oh yes, this is what I must do." he said and with his magic had the whole box set in his arms. "Now you can read it to me or I'll read it myself either way I'm knowing this story." he said as he slid away off the bed like it was nothing big.

She gave a growl and ran after him and jumped on his back. "Fine!" she blushed harder. "Okay, just… just… okay!"

Sune smiled. "I win." he fell them back on the bed and picked out the first one, put the rest away for safe keeping and rolled over on top of her and handed her the book. "Read, my goddess." he said giving her a little smile and then snuggled against her.

Roman adjusted so she laid on her stomach and he was still on top of her. She kicked her feet as she opened the manga and started over again, with how Nanami's father ran off, she was forced to evacuate her home, and how the land god transferred some of his powers to her and told her to go to his home to live…. only to find out that he marked her as the new land god and she is now responsible for the shrine, and Tomoe is throwing a fit. She giggled as she ran more.

Sune smiled and listened to her read finding contentment in it. He sighed and started to drift in and out of sleep.

Celes woke a few hours later with a little yelp and sat up straight and looked around the group room. She hadn't been sleeping well at all. All her dreams were riddled with images of the woman Cecil killed. She sighed and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Celes, what's wrong?" Lee asked as he placed a hand on her back. "You feeling better?"

Celes looked at Lee and nodded. "Nightmare, but yes I feel better." She whispered and snuggled a little closer. "I can't make it go away." She whispered and looked at her hands.

"What won't go away?" Lee asked and held her hands. "Come on, talk to me."

Her hands shook. "I... I killed her. Lee, I didn't even kill anyone during the final battle. I felt Roman do it but..." She shook her head. "I know what Cecil was doing, I get why it happened... But I killed her."

Lee frowned at her, trying to figure out how to help her. She really hadn't killed before… Ro really did do all the killing. "I think… I think maybe you should do something. Do something that will allow you to sort your feelings and thoughts out. I won't bother you. You can go and bake or dance." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and nodded. She had actually started dancing everyday again. She was toning out in all her dance muscles again. It didn't hurt anymore to dance, it had been the good pain. She sighed and nodded again. "Can you keep Shan? Come get me when she needs me?" She asked him softly.

Lee smiled, "Me and Shan will best of friends. Aren't we, little Shannon." he smiled and poked her little belly.

Shannon gave a little baby noise and sent a giggle. She didn't talk much, she was pretty shy.

Celes smiled and leaned up and kissed Lee and then kissed Shannon"s belly and left them. She went to the studio and turned up the lights and gave a tiny sigh. She looked down and changed her clothes and then waved a hand and a song started but it wasn't right so she changed it until she came upon a song the fit. "Shatter me" by Lindsey stirling. She started to dance and didn't know when she started crying. She put the song on repeat and just danced blindly until something just broke inside her and she just hit her knees, covered her face and sobbed.

Roman sat behind her and pulled her into her arms. "My poor, poor, Celes." She told her and rocked her. "Poor, baby. Its okay. It really is okay." she told her.

Celes sobbed and clung to Roman and nodded. It was sad but she knew that but it still hurt. "I... She could have been a mother herself. She tried to take them though. My children. My babies." She whispered and sniffed and sobbed. "But I still killed somebody I... Killed somebody Roman." She whispered.

"I know, I know." She told her and rocked her. She cupped her face and made her look up at her. "I _know_ how you feel. But you know what? Its okay. You were defending what was yours. _She_ pushed you to that point. Every woman can be a mother but it don't makes them a mother, just every man can be a father, but don't makes them a father. If she was a mother she was a very _poor_ mother. She should have known that taking one's children is pushing a mother to defend her babies. You are a mama bare through and through. Just like any wild animal, mothers would kill over their cubs. And that is what you did. You were protecting your babies."

Celes nodded and pulled back and then kissed Roman. "I... Thank you." She whispered. She sniffed and sat up more. She looked around the studio and sighed and then looked back at Roman. "The pain, it goes away with time?" She whispered.

Roman smiled at her. "It does, it always does… unless," She smiled wickedly at her with a tease in her eyes. "Unless you wish to step into the darkness with me, and allow you to cover your body with mine, and bite your neck, leaving my dark mark upon your soft skin." She said as she stood on her knees and opened her arms to her, "Then I can show you more _wicked_ delights." she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Celes shivered and looked at her. "Me being dark is something I can't do..." She whispered and then stood on her own knees and went into Roman's body. "But you showing me dark things..." She moaned a little. "I could be okay with."

Roman laughed as she dipped her and kissed her neck. "You being dark is me teasing you with my sick sense of humor." She giggled. "You can never be dark. I know this." She kissed her neck. "I love you and I will always be here for you, no matter what happens." She nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Next time, allow me to do my job. It will make us both feel better, yes?"

Celes nodded. "I just reacted." She whispered. "And then Cecil was all never again rawr." She said and giggled and turned and looked at Roman. "I love you." She said and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. I haven't gotten to go all rawr. Its my turn." She gave a little growl and kissed her neck and nipped it. "I think I shall go all rawr, right here, all I have to did is…" She trailed off and slid her hand down her leggings and slipped her fingers into her core. "Ooh, look what a find." She giggled. "Ro's cave of love." She giggled again.

Celes gasped and her eyes shut and her core gave a throb. She hadn't been touched in six weeks. She rolled her hips and leaned against Roman a little. She moaned and opened her eyes and looked at Roman. "I...I…" she couldn't form a thought. "God…" she gasped and rolled her hips again.

"Ooh, you are so aroused." She whispered and kissed her neck. "And nothing to say?" She pumped her fingers a few times. "Tight, so tight… and wet…" She gave a moan. Then something hit her. "Hey, Celes… Lee has touched you, right? I mean… since Shan was born, you had Lee, right?"

Celes looked at her and shook her head. "N-no." she whispered. "Until about two weeks ago I didn't want to… and then… when it all came back I just…" she shivered a little and shook her head. "Why?"

Roman smiled like she was the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, well, then, we have to do this right. I'm your first since Shan." She gave a wicked chuckle and waved her hands and they were both nude. She liad Celes down and spread her legs, "Oh, your love cave seem to be overflowing." She sang as she leaned down and flicked her tongue out over her clit. "I better clean this up." She moaned and latched onto her core.

Celes gasped and rolled back on her head and laced her fingers into Roman's hair. Her hips rolled and her body jerked. "Oh… God…" she had forgotten, how could you forget this feeling? She moaned and raised her hips higher and shivered as her whole body covered with goosebumps. She gripped Roman's hair and moaned loudly and spread her legs wider. She looked down at Roman and shivered harder. "S-so hot." she moaned taking in Roman's naked body and just adding to the excitement she was feeling.

She moaned against her core and licked her clit again. She licked down to her core and thrust her tongue into her core. She giggled a little and moaned as she licked up her juices. "So good." She moaned. "She pulled back and smiled. "Here, let me show you a little trick Harry showed me the other week." She slid her fingers into Celes core and thrust them deeply. She reached deep to her g-spot and moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her and made sure to tickle her g-spot, then she leaned back down and sucked on her clit. She moaned as she was able to taste her juices as well.

Celes gasped again and leaned up. "What is… what is… Oh my God!" she gasped and laid back again and rolled her hips higher and shivered and jerked. She moaned louder and her body started to shake with her need and desire for this. she kept her hands in Roman's hair once she put them back and panted.

Roman moaned against her clit, sending vibrations into her. She pumped her fingers faster into Celes, and tickled her g-spot more. This was just as good as having it done to her. No wonder Harry was all about, 'suking on him later'... which she would have to do soon. She moaned again and sucked harder onto Celes' clit and pulled on her clit ring. She was so aroused by this act that her own juices started to leak down her inner thighs. She rolled her own hips and shivered.

Celes started to scream out her moans she could feel it from Roman, her arousal was just has heightened. She screamed out a moan and her body tightened and jerked and she looked at Roman and tried to pull away a little. "Roman… God….Roman." she gasped. "Roman!" she squealed as her body wracked with an orgasm.

Roman gave a growl and pulled Celes back. "You naughty girl, you pulled away from me." She growled as she crawled over her body, "Now you are going to pay for that. She kissed up her body, she licked each of her nipples and then licked up to her neck. "You naughty, naughty, girl." She told her. "Now, lets see, if we can do what you and Cecil did to me. Shall we try?" She asked as she pressed her core to hers and used her magic to fill Celes. She rolled her hips and pumped her magic in and out of her. She moaned and kissed Celes.

Celes' eyes went wide and she gasped against Roman's lips. She pulled back and rolled her hips. "Oh… my God…" she whispered and her eyes shut and she rolled back on her head pressing her whole body against Roman's. "R-R-R-R" she couldn't get her name out. She squealed and rolled back and then rolled her hips again reached up and gripping Roman's arms for some kind of… something. She panted and started to sweat and looked at her. "R…" she moaned.

"Oh, yes! Pay back!" She growled as she rolled her hips faster and pumped her magic just as fast. She leaned her head back and moaned as she enjoyed the feel of having Celes, and making her scream. "Yes…" She moaned. She looked down at her and kissed her again. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. She shivered and rolled her hips harder against her. Next time, she would have to do this when Cecil was in connected to Celes, that way she would be paying them both back.

Celes rolled back and screamed her head off as sensations and feeling just ripped and wracked her body. She dug her fingernails into Roman's arms and held onto her tighter. She looked at Roman painting and screamed. God it was hot, this was hot. Having Roman fill her was driving her mad. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed but liked it so much she didn't want it to stop.

Roman moaned as she kissed her and her own body tightened and jerked. SHe rolled her hips faster, She was almost there, just a little furthers. She moaned and kissed her neck, sucking on it. She could feel Celes so strongly, she was nearly being overwhelmed, it meant, it was almost time to end. She shivered again and kissed her. She moaned loudly against her mouth. She felt their juices mix and sweat sheened over her body. He panted against her mouth as she rolled faster then right before she came she pressed her lips to her ear. "I'm going to mark you." she whispered into her and screamed with Celes.

Celes' body convulsed and jerked and she screamed until it cut out and then she just held Roman tightly panting giving silent moans. Her eyes shut and her body shook hard. That had been... her eyes opened and she looked at Roman and raised a shaking hand to her cheek and gave her a silent moan and her body gave a jerk. " _God…"_ she sent and her eyes lulled shut as her body jerked and she tried to get it to calm. When it did her stomach gave a growl and she smiled." _Food."_ she sent and grinned.

Roman giggled as she placed kisses on her lips. "Food, is good. I can bring you food." She told her and kissed her a few more times. She pouted as she looked down at her. "I wore you out, didn't I?" She kissed down to her neck. "Its okay, I'll get Cecil some other way." She said against her neck. "Then I'll have you two connected, and then I shall do it all over again. Yes, I shall be the sex mistress. You two double teamed me quite a few times when I was pregnant with Belle, now its my payback." She kissed more of her neck then popped them to their room. She waved a hand and a platter of fruits, bread, cheese, and meats appeared. She picked a grape and fed it to Celes. "I'll just have to think of some other way to get him back."

Celes smiled and laid on the bed watching Roman come up with ways to punish Cecil. She wasn't actually all that tired. She felt good, and sated for the time but not really tired. She ate another grape when Roman offered it. She sat forward and looked into Roman's eyes. " _He's a sucker for anything romantic if you need a lure."_ she sent her and then laid back and watched her eyes light up. " _Lemons… honey."_ she sent Lee while she watched Roman.

" _On it."_ Lee chuckled.

Roman giggled as she started to plan out her attack. "Oh, yes, I can do that… Oh, does he like pink on me too? Oh, he is going down!" She growled and ate a grape. She then fed a strawberry to Celes. She was enjoying herself, feeding Celes. She didn't do this often so it was nice. And then planning an attack at the same time… yes, a girl could get use to this.

" _I believe that's where my like of you in pink came from."_ Celes sent her a giggle and leaned forward to take some bread. She wanted to sing and dance at the same time. She lifted her leg. " _Look at my legs, they're nearly back to par."_ she sent her and wiggled her toes.

"Nice." Roman said and then licked down her leg to her toes. She giggled. "Very nice." She slid her hand down her legs, feeling the muscles, not really meaning to touch her sexually… only when she licked her. "I like. Soon we can start on doing the pole dancing."

Celes shivered and nodded. " _That would be nice."_ she sent her and shivered again watching her with eyes of blue fire.

"Yep, but I'm not going easy on you. Its going to be hard work. Lots and lots and lots of hard work." She poked her nose and then shivered when she saw her eyes. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

Celes gave her a secret smile and tapped her own lips with her finger and shook her head slowly and shrugged a little.

Roman raised her eyebrow. She slowly started to ease out of the bed. "Yeah, I don't believe that innocent voiceless act. You are up to something."

Celes got up and followed her slowly like a cat stalking its prey. She went to pounce when a knock sounded on the door. She gave a grin and bounced off the bed and went up to the door and whipped it open, still completely naked and actually forgetting that fact.

Lee smiled down at her. "Well, that is a nice way to greet a man." He looked her up and down, "Nice, very, _very_ nice." He smiled.

Celes shivered at his gaze and smiled and looked at the tray. " _Thank you."_ she sent him going to take it. Then she leaned up over the tray and kissed his chin. " _Is Shan okay?"_ she asked.

Lee shivered as he took in her breast on the tray. "Oh, she is good, not very talkative, but I'm opening her up." He said.

"Oh, lemon and honey. Good, make sure you eat those." Roman said, as she squeezed past, wearing black leggings and a purple shirt. She was getting out while Celes was distracted. As far as she was concerned she was ahead and if she didn't leave soon, Celes was going to pounce and all the hard work she did to make Celes loose her voice was going to be all for nothing. "I have to… uh… wake Sune! He was napping when I left, so I have to wake him. Bye!" she squealed when Celes reached for her and took off running.

Celes pouted and watched her go, she was still leaning over the tray and realized it must look like she was serving her breast on a platter for Lee. She giggled and stood back and waved a hand and she was dressed in something similar to Ro but green. She giggled when Lee's shoulders slumped and patted his cheek. " _You may play with them later."_ she sent and took her tray and closed the door to her and Roman's room and started off towards the kitchen.

Lee shook his head. "Teasing Minx!" He called after her.

Celes just gave a silent giggle and waved. " _You like it. And maybe we can finally double team Ro. I'm feeling the need for some payback._ " she sent him and started down the stairs.

"Oh, I like that sound of this. Please, continue on, I shall follow." Lee chuckled.

" _Well I was going to have her right there before you showed up but its a good thing you did. It gave me a better idea."_ she gave a silent giggle. " _We are going to lull her into a sense of security, then bam! Have our chain back before dessert."_ she had smacked her hands together on the bam. " _We need to have a dinner, the three of us… like a… our Golden Three thing… you know? All her favorites."_

"So, indian tacos and rice?" Lee asked. "I can do that." He nodded, "And you say _before_ dessert? So, I'm guessing this will all happen during dinner as well?"

Celes gave him a little smile at she ate a lemon. " _That's the plan."_ she sent and grinned bigger. " _I'm pulling out one of my favorite tricks. Well, actually the idea comes from something you and she did by mistake to me in school."_ she gave a giggle and made a little noise and ate another lemon.

Lee looked at her confused, "What did we do to you by mistake?"

Celes gave a little clearing of her throat and smiled. "You two…" she shook her head as she whispered and started to move around getting stuff out for cheesecake, just because they wouldn't make it to dessert didn't mean she wasn't going to make it. "Um… fifth year she was trying to touch me under the table and you were giving me bedroom eyes…" she whispered and fanned herself. "Whoo, did it get hot." she giggled.

"Bedroom eyes? I wasn't giving you bedroom eyes… I was just looking at you. How was I supposed to know that she was trying to touch you… hey, was it that time you got up suddenly and ran off? I never knew why, I mean now that I'm older, I had my guesses, but now that I know…" He smiled at her. "You going to make the mango sauce?"

Celes nodded. "Yes, and yes. And you so were. You were an expert at making me all gooey inside even then." She shook her head. "Stinken hormones."

Lee chuckled, "An expert at making you all gooey inside? I like that, I wonder if I do the same for Ro, too." He laughed, "Then again you are easy. Always have been, I like it."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes, and yes again." she said. "You, Harry, _And_ Roman make me gooey like a lava cake." she whispered and giggled.

Lee chcukled, "That is good to know." He stood and stretched. Then Jazzy ran into the kitchen. "Jazzy, my lovable girl, what can I do for you?" He asked as he picked her up and held her. "You going to help me cook or sing me another song?"

She gave a giggle and acted like she was thinking. "Um…" she looked at him. "Kole thinks we should just help cook." she said and hugged him around the neck

Celes shook her head. "Wrapped.' she whispered to Lee teasing him.

Lee poked Celes and started to pull things out. "What does Mr. Like feel like cooking for dinner?" He asked.

Jasmine made like she was listening, cause she was. "He wants chicken nuggets." she declared. "And mac and cheese," she glanced at Celes and lowered her voice. "Your kind from the box, we like it better then Mama's.' she whispered.

Jellissa came in. "Oh, there you are what are... Oh! Daddys cooking can I help too"

Lee chuckled, "Okay, lets make some chicken nuggets and some for Hail and Bryce. I will cook yours and you can help me cook theirs, deal?" He asked as he sar Jazzy down and pulled out stuff for the chicken nuggets and The other nuggets. He found a way to make both nuggets from scratch. He just didn't want the girls to touch the raw chicken. However, he used chick peas and other ingredients for Hail's and Bryce.

Both girls eagarly started to help.

Celes giggled and ate another lemon. "Will there be dessert?" she asked.

"Oh! chocolate cake Mama!" Jazzy said and Jelly nodded

Lee chuckled, "I think they want dessert too, miss count chocula." He teased her.

Belle pushed the bassinet into the kitchen carefully. "Baby smells." She said. "Baby smells bad!"

"What?" Lee asked. "Baby don't..." he trailed off and held his nose. "Uh, Celes... I think Shan needs more than a change."

Celes frowned. "Well I guess Ill do that then." she said and leaned down and kissed Belle's head and then rolled the bassinet out of the kitchen.

Harry walked up next to her. "Wow, shes..." he trailed off. "Um, anyways are we practicing today?" he asked.

"No, got a plan of attack for Ro." she whispered.

"No voice? Did you have sex?" he asked.

Celes blushed and nodded. "Roman."

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Well, this is a good thing to know." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe tomorrow after we practice Ill show you some other things too." he winked and kissed her.

Celes shivered and watched him go and then focused on Shannon.

Roman hummed as walked inside the house with a brightly colored snake wrapped around her arm. "Hey, Harry." She smiled. "Dang, come down here please, I think I found you a new pet to take care of." She called upstairs. When she heard a squeal of excitement she nodded her head.

"Thats a pretty snake.' Harry said and touched it head and moved on kissing Roman's temple.

Sune came whisleing down the stairs he smiled at Roman and kissed her temple as well and then glanced at the snake and his face became a mask of horror. He seized the snake just as Danger walked in. "Pervert! Did you curl in her shirt too!" he shouted at the snake.

"Poppy! Don't hurt the pretty snake!" Dang said as she tugged on his shirt.

"Sune!" Ro said as she took the snake from him. "What is wrong with you?! I found it by the flowers all cold. I was trying to warm him up. It was simply wrapped around my arm all content..." she squealed when in slithered into her shirt. "See, you scared it." She squealed again.

"Get out! My woman, get out of her shirt!" Sune said ignoring them and reaching into Roman's shirt to grab the snake. "Pervert!" he yelled again.

Sune growled and marched over and took the snake from Danger. "Worry not little Animal girl, I wont hurt him... bad." he said.

In a puff of smoke suddenly there was a white haired man standing in front of Sune buck ass naked. "Oh, Kyo!" he whined.

"Put this on, Aya." Sune growled holding out a set of pants.

Miles walked in. "Danger... whoh whos the naked guy?' he asked her and then rested his chin on her shoulder as she stared. "Not as good as me.' he whispered in a moment of big headedness.

"she was warming me! Kyo!" Aya whined

"He... he... he was a snake..." Danger said in a shocked kind of way, not paying any mind that he was naked. "A very pretty snake..." then she growled and walked over to the man and then stomped on his foot. "You could have turned back at any time!" She yelled at the man. Then she turned and walked away muttering under her breath. "Have me freaking out and thinking poppy was going to kill him. Well, he should now!" She yelled.

Roman also growled. Waved a hand and a new shirt was replaced. She socked the man in the chest. "That's for making my baby cry. So, dont like you right now. Oh! And to think I thought you pretty." She walked into the kitchen.

John seemed to be the only one freaking out on the inside. He cleared his throat and waved a hand so the man was now dressed. "Hello, I'm John." He said holding out his hand.

"I am Ayame." he said taking his hand. "Thank you for the clothes. Kyo can be so rude sometimes." he pouted to Sune.

Sune growled. "You are just… what are you doing here. Get out." he said.

"But I came to see you, little brother." he whined.

"No, leave. Now." he said turning Aya towards the door.

"But its cold out there." he complained.

Celes came down with Shannon and stopped next to John. "Who's the guy?"

"Its Ayame." John beamed at Celes, having a hard time containing his excitement. "Sune's _brother_."

Celes' mouth dropped open. "No, really?" she asked and walked up to him.

"Oh a pretty lady and a baby. Hello, I am…"

"I know, Hi!" she squealed. "Oh… just…"

"No, not cool. Leave Aya." Sune shoves him closer to the door.

"But they want me here." he complained.

"No." Sune said.

Celes frowned. "Okay…" she said and then looked back at John for help.

"And I'm not weak!" Danger yelled as she came back to the stairs. "I don't cry for just _anyone!_ Better yet _anything_! You… you… insensitive asshole!" She gave a scream and stomped back towards her room.

Roman walked out the kitchen with a cut of hot tea. "Here," she gave the tea to Ayame. "Next time you better send a message, its the _proper_ thing to do, so don't be rude. Come into the kitchen."

Miles, who was still standing there looked around. "I'm gonna just…" he turned and followed Danger. "Hey Shar!' he called.

"You will have to apologize to my daughter as well." Roman told Ayame. "She really loves animals, so when Sune was trying to beat you up, she really thought you were a defensless snake and she was coming to your aid. So, yes, you will have to apologize." She said escorting Ayame into the kitchen.

John jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Ayame! A snake and flashy. And to find out he is Sune's _brother_ … oh, my God!" he gave Celes a kiss and gave Shan an enthusiastic kiss. "I'm so happy and excited. "Hey, Ro wait up!" he said composing himself and following them.

Celes looked up at Sune a little stunned. "I think hes staying." she said following.

Sune gave a growl. "Not if I can help it." he said and walked in. "Tea, that's it."

"But your savior is so nice, Kyo." Aya whined.

"Aya, you need to be consider it of Sune's feelings. And you didn't send a message that you were coming, and it is around supper time. So we have to feed all the kids, bath them, and make sure they get to bed on time. Unless, you will be helping us." Roman smiled.

"No, he won't." Sune answered.

Celes touched his arm. "We can get the older kids to do it." she offered.

"An entire brood! Oh exciting." Aya said clapping his hands.

Roman stood and walked over to Sune. She rubbed his head, massaging his head and trying to calm him down. " _New life, and people making amends, my little fox. Do this for me, and I'll do whatever you want."_ she kissed the top of his head and continued to massage his head.

Sune nodded but pouted. "Fine." he sat down and continued to pout.

"That's my good look fox." She kissed his head again. "So, Ayame, what do you do?" she asked with a polite smile.

Ayame smiled. "I own a restaurant." he said. "Its a little thing, no one goes to it."

Sune snorted. "Hottest spot in Japan, no one goes to it and its two stories, big for Japan." he muttered.

"Wait, you own Sake Sakura?" Celes asked. " _You."_

"Yes, me." he sang and sat with his tea.

Celes frowned and then shook her head when she realized him staying ruined her plan. "Oh!" she said and turned. "I'm going to put Shannon to bed." she said and left, upset.

"What did I say?" Aya asked.

Roman frowned as she felt the emotion as well. "Uh… Celes has had somewhat of a long day. She will be back."

Lee frowned and gave Jazzy and Jelly cookie cutters for Bryce and Hail's chicken nuggets. " _You okay, Cel?_ " He asked as he cut out the regular chicken nuggets "So Sake Sakura, eh? Sounds like its pretty awesome."

" _Stupid snake guy is ruining my buzz."_ she sent him.

"Yes, you'll all have to come sometime." he offered tipping his cup.

"Yeah, we will have to check it out." Lee smiled. " _Are you seriously getting upset over a little visit? We will just hold of, dinner for the adult. Its okay, we adjust to the situation. Don't get upset."_

"My Lee, is our cook. He's pretty good." Roman smiled at him.

"I carry my own." Lee smiled. "It helps that Ro is a genious when it comes to our food. All our food is fresh and actually organic… as organic as magic can make it."

" _Its not just that, did you see Sune? She is going to spend the rest of the night pampering him and you know it."_ she sent back and then gasped at her jealous words. " _I…"_

Ayame nodded. "Well I assume then you'll be cooking for us tonight then, I eagerly await." he winked at Lee, turning on his charm.

Sune looked up. "Oh no, no. Hes off limits too." he said.

"I was just talking to him." Aya defended.

Lee shook his head to shake off the charm that was blasted onto him.

"My poor main squeeze." Roman said. She walked over to him and kissed him, " _Focus on me, my husband. Focus on me."_

Lee nodded and watched her walk back to Sune. Then he sent Celes a chuckle. " _A little jealous, are we?"_ he teased her. " _You know, I wouldn't mind spending the time with you, I mean your breast displayed on that tray was just awesome too."_

Roman tapped Aya on the nose, "Charming people to get your way, stop. Just be yourself. We already liking you, so don't need to charm people."

"I don't like him." Sune grumbled.

" _I could be okay with displaying them again for you."_ she sent back and then walked in with a grin on her face and a blush in her cheeks. "Oh wow, charmer isn't he?"

"You all know the magic?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Hawaiians." John said.

Roman smiled and put on her charm, with was a little more powerful than Ayame's. "Hawaiians are all about the Aloha Spirit, so we are nicer. More genuine too. So our charm is a little more powerful. Isn't that right, John?"

John smiled with just as much charm. "Yeah, that's right. We are pretty awesome, too. Always warm."

Aya gave a little shiver. "I like warm people." he said to them.

Celes shook her head. "I do too, those two are my warm people." she said to him non aggressively.

Aya smiled at her. "You've got fire." he said picking up some of her hair and twirling it between his fingers.

Celes smiled. "I've been told." she said allowing him to flirt with her.

Roman giggled. "So no, charming. Just be yourself. All yourself. We won't judge. Believe me, we have too much crap to even judge. However, you attack the family or my fox and you will be on our black list right away, got it?"

Sune shook his head. "He wouldn't, he'd have to dirty his hands if he did." he said.

"Oh! Kyo." Aya said getting up and hugging Sune in a smothering way.

"Get off!" Sune pushed him away.

Aya gave a dramatic sob and then sat back down. "See how he treats me?"

"Like an annoying, overbearing brother?" Celes asked as she went back to making desserts.

"Feisty!" Aya said and shook his head drinking more tea.

"It makes sense, though. He's a snake so he wrapped around people and wanting to hug them so tightly." Roman nodded. "Its okay. It will only take time."

"I think its because there are some unresolved issues." John said and smiled. "I think you need some alone time, and _talk_. _Without_ the dramatics and the charming."

Sune sighed heavily. "Yeah." he said and in that moment sounded so much like Kyo.

Celes gave a little squeal and then sobered. "Sorry, weak moment continue." she said.

Sune shook his head. "I suppose we can talk."

Aya smiled. "I would like that." he said with no wine and sounded nearly like Sensei.

Now it was Ro's turn to squeal. "He sounds so much like Sensei! OH!" Roman hugged him. "You, I already love you." She stepped back. "Okay, sorry. So, Sune, would you like to take Aya to a room and talk? I think I need to go up and talk to Dang. She seemed a little upset." She winced. "My poor baby."

Aya smiled and used his magic to make a live snake just as he looked in his zodiac form appear. "Perk of the zodiac." he said and allowed it to coil around Roman's arm. "Well, he's actually mine, his name is Hansel. She may keep him and I will apologize to her in person as well." he said.

Sune sighed. "Come on, Aya." he said getting up. " _I am so getting something good for being good."_ he sent Roman and led his brother from the room to a small living room they rarely used. "Talk, why are you here?"

"Wuu told me you were here, and about Kitaru." he said concern behind his light purple eyes. "I thought I would come and check on you. Show solidarity as Wuu does. We are of the same womb he and I and have always agreed you deserve better." he added.

"Yeah but did you have to get all snuggly with Roman?" he asked.

"Oh, Kyo, she is hardly my type. A warm body and someone to flirt with. I like men… like your friend John." he said.

"No, big, _big,_ no unless you want Celes to hurt you." he said.

Ayame laughed. "I get it, all the men in this house are off limits. Please allow me to stay for a while. I need a place to lay low."

"Why?" Sune asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I may have… lied to the God." he said flashing a smile.

"You… _lied_ to Kitaru… you… you can't unless…" he didn't finish afraid to say his next thought.

"You're doing it, Kyo, you're breaking the family curse. His hold on us is weakening everyday. Another member of our family believes that and joins your side."

"Side, I don't have a side. I'm just a fox." he said.

"You've alway been more." Aya said and lifted his chin. "You've always been so much more, little brother. Allow me to stay?"

Sune sighed and stepped away. "Fine, in my side of the house, _if_ my family says its okay."

"Understood." Aya said and then squealed as no man should and hugged his brother.

Sune made a suffering noise and hugged him back rolling his eyes.

Roman bounced on her toes and make a little happy dance outside the living room. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She petted the snake that was wrapped around her arm. She was so happy. More of Sune's family was siding with him. He was finally getting the support he needed. It really did make her happy so fuzzy and gooey inside. She gave a sigh and walked up the stairs to Dang's and Miles' room. She stood outside the room and waited, feeling to see if they were 'busy' when she didn't feel any lush she knocked on the door.

Miles opened the door and looked at her. "Hey, she won't even let me console her." he sighed feeling horrible he couldn't help his mate.

"Its okay, Miles. She just… she feels used. Come on, I have something for her, want to help me give it to her?" She asked as she showed him the colorful snake.

Miles frowned looking much like his father. "That's not the … dude is it?" he asked.

"No, its his personal snake, he said that she could take care of him for a while."

Miles nodded. "Well that might help." he said stepping aside to let her in and then walked over to the bed. "Hey Shar, Mum's here." he said touching her cheek.

"I'm not going to apologize for saying a bad word." Danger said.

Roman chuckled, "I'm not going to make you apologize. Ayame, wanted to apologize to you, so he said that you can take care of his personal snake. And then he will apologize in person to you. "Look, baby, he's just as pretty as Ayme."

Danger looked over her shoulder at her. "I don't want it now." She pouted. "I cried, mum… I cried over him and he could have simply turned into a man and told Sune not to beat him up."

"So, you are going to take it out on this poor little snake? This _poor, defenceless, beautiful_ snake?"

Danger made a noise in the back of her throat.

Miles looked at Roman and smiled a little and then pulled Danger into his lap and made her look at the snake. "Look at how beautiful that snake is Shar, its like it was made for you. He needs you to take care of him." he lifted her hand and made her stroke the snake. "See," he said as the snaked lifted its head and started to move towards her. "He likes you." he whispered in her ear.

Danger sighed as she stroked the snake. "He's so beautiful, I've never seen anything like him." She said in awe. She sighed again and held her arms out to it.

Roman allowed the snake to curl around her arm and smiled she waved a hand and a glass tank appeared. "Remember, snakes are reptiles, so they are cold blooded, and you will need to keep the heating lamp on." She said as she plugged in the red light on. "Then you will have to talk to Uncle Ayame for its diet. Oh, and his name is Hansel." she giggled.

Danger giggled. "Hansel. Miles, meet Hansel."

Miles petted Hansel's head. "Hullo little snake, welcome to mine and Shar's family." he said, knowing that the word family also meant their little animal farms Danger had these days. Most of the dogs slept with them, the pigs did. Her rabbit did and now a snake would.

She giggled, "We have an awesome family, don't we?"

"We do, and I love it because you do." he said and kissed her neck and held her around the waist, playing with the bottom of her shirt as they talked to the snake.

Roman smiled, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, mum." Danger said and bounced out of the bed and carefully placed the pretty snake into the glass tank then added a little bowl of water. "Oh, Miles, he is so beautiful!"

Miles watched her from the bed and smiled. "He is, just like his owner." he said softly and laid back on the bed. "More kids, Shar, you keep adding them." he laughed.

"I can't help it, I love animals. I really do!" She turned and bounced onto the bed. "Oh, I do, I think I may open a vet. Mama likes to help people and heal them, I like to help animals, and hope to learn to heal them… then perform at Mum's club during the night." She giggled.

Miles actually gave a strangled moan. "I need to go to the club then, every night and protect you." he said and pulled her on top of him and looked up at her. "Like Daddy does, but like all the time." he said. "I could have a business."

"A security business?" she asked. "Oh, that would interesting. I can see you standing there all he-man." She giggled and kissed him. "I love it."

Miles smiled. "Well good, I'll be security you'll be a vet by day and dancer girl by night. We will have tons of animals… and kids." he added looking at her. "You'd be a great mother, Shar." he whispered pushing her hair back off her face.

She smiled at him. She kissed him, "I think you would be great father… when you aren't all controlling." She giggled. "But even then, you would still be a great father."

Miles held her against his chest and sighed and smiled. The one thing that made him want her the most, besides her being her, was his need to watch her grow with child. He was a family man, and he knew that even at their age. He was a one woman, family man. He ran his hands up under her shirt and rubbed her back.

Danger smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Miles." She smiled and leaned more against him. "I really do."

Miles smiled. "From womb to the grave, Shar're. I will always love you." he whispered and kissed her and then kissed her neck and pressed his face to it.

She sighed as she held him. "Yes, that is true." She smiled and leaned her head on his. "Oh," She squealed. "God, I love you!"

Miles laughed and sat up and held her close and then kissed her and gave a moan. It seemed since they'd figured out what was up he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He had to touch her somehow if they were in the same room.

She moaned and shivered. "Miles, you are touching me again." She giggled. "Dinner is going to be ready soon." She said against his lips.

Miles moaned against her lips and slid his hands up her thighs. "I know, how about we skip it?" he asked and slid his fingers up the bottom of her mini skirt.

She shivered, "Daddy will demand we come down and eat." She kissed against his lips. She kissed him and sighed again as she spread her legs to straddle him.

Miles moaned and slid his hand further up her skirt until they touched her panties. "Just… a little touch…" he moaned and ran his fingers along the fabric of her panties finding it moist. "God, I want you." he said before he could even stop the phrase from leaving his lips.

She moaned and shivered again. She sat up and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Then she hooked her fingers inside and smiled when she found him not wearing any underwear. She pulled down his jeans and lifted her skirt. She scooted up and placed her core on top of him. She rolled her hips and moaned. "Just a little touching." She smiled.

Miles moaned and his hands held her hips and he pressed into her and loved how warm she felt against him. He rubbed against her as she rolled her hips and his body shuddered. He slid his hands up her shirt and slipped them beneath her bra and caressed her nipples with his finger and thumbs rolling them and moaned again.

Danger moaned and shiverd. She arched her back to offer him her breast and rubbed her core harder against him. "Better… than… jeans." She said breathlessly. She rolled her hips faster and moaned louder as she felt herself leak.

Miles moaned when he felt that and shivered harder and pressed into her harder and faster. He sat up and kept her firmly on top of him and pushed her shirt out of the way and instinct told him to lick her nipples so he removed her bra, with her help and then lightly licked on of her hardened nipples and they both shivered.

She gasped a moan and wrapped her arms around his head. "Oh… do… do that again." She told him as she continued her hips. "Please… more…"

Miles did so and then sucked on it a little and then did the other side and soon he was flicking his tongue across it. He held her hips tightly as he felt his body start to tighten. "Shar… I want… I want…" he panted and kissed between her breasts and then around them.

Danger moaned as she rolled her hips faster, feeling her body tightened. "Yes… yes.." She gasped as she leaned her head back and moaned. "God… Miles… I… God…"

Miles growled a little and kissed her exposed neck and moaned holding her tightly. "Shar… God… I… God… please." he moaned to her, unable to form the words.

She jerked and nodded her head. "Yes… yes… now!" She told him and gave a squeal as she felt her body explode like it always did when he touched her. Oh, she loved when he touched her, she really did. She jerked a few more times and held Miles.

Miles exploded with her and left a warm mess between them. He moaned and held Danger close. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her neck. "God, I love you." he said and then pulled back. "Next time… can we try it without fabric between us?" he asked boldly giving a blush.

She smiled and kissed him. "Okay." She told him. "Okay." She kissed him a few more times then got off him. "We need to clean up, cause…"

" _Dinner is ready."_ Lee called through the connection.

"Daddy is going to call us." She giggled.

Miles got up out of the bed and pushed his pants off and took his shirt off and stood before Danger completely naked. "I'll get you cleaned up." he said and went and got clean clothes for them got a warm washcloth and came back and set them down then took off her skirt and panties and cleaned her legs, core and belly for her. He liked taking care of her. He kissed her belly and stood and washed himself down after rinsing the cloth and then came back out of the bathroom fining her half dressed. He dressed and then took her hand. "Come on Shar."

She giggled and followed him. "Time to eat!" She said and skipped along side of him, happy and perfectly content. It wasn't until she walked into the kitchen and saw that man that she remembered she was suppose to be upset. "Butt hole." she said under her breath.

Miles rubbed her wrist with his thumb. "Snake." He reminded.

Ayame walked over to them and bowed low to Danger. "I am sorry to have alarmed you. When I get cold I take snake form and try to find warmth." He said keeping his head bowed.

"So... you needed to warm up in order to change back?" Danger asked.

Ayame looked up at her and then nodded. "Yes." he said.

She frowned and then nodded. "Apology accepted." She told them. Then she walked over to Sune and stomped on his food. "You suck! You should have said he was a man that can only change back if he was warm. You had me thinking it was snake, and you didn't like snakes so you were going to kill it! Not cool, Poppy. Not cool."

"Hey! Owe, Adult!" he exclaimed bouncing on one foot.

"Shar're that was a bit much." Celes said gently to her. "He was a little upset his brother was here. Bigger picture." she tapped her nose and then leaned down and looked at Sune's foot and then grinned up at him. "You know, I think she broke it." she said amazed.

Roman couldn't help but puff out her chest in pride.

"And I'm not apologizing. Bigger picture or not, I hate crying. And I thought he was like Mama with rabbits. If he would have allowed me to take the snake he wouldn't be upset. He didn't say it was a man. And I was crying…" She grumbled.

Celes healed Sune's foot and shook her head and put an arm around Danger and rubbed her arm. "Its okay." she said and then went over. "Eating for the kids time!"

Em and Noah came in and sat down. Em gave a nervous smile to Celes.

Celes walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Its okay, you know." she whispered. "I will always love you, and I don't blame you."

Em hugged her back and pressed her face into her shoulder. "I love you too." she said relieved.

"Okay, sit, Kole said he wanted nuggets and mac and cheese." Lee said as he passed plates around.

John smiled as he helped. Then out of no where he shot out of his seat and looked down. "What are you doing down there!" he asked Bryce.

Bryce looked up at him innocently. "Nothing." He said sounding guilty.

Roman giggled, "Uh… John, it looks like uh… he cut your jeans." She giggled again.

John looked down at his jeans and saw a hole where the crotch was. "You little shit!"

"Ooh, papa has to put money in the swear jar!" Lana said.

All the kids laughed.

Celes went over to get it off the top of the fridge and jumped to try and get it. "Stupid shortness." she mumbled and then saw an arm reach over her.

"Got it, Mama." Lark said and kissed the top of her head and brought it over to John reading the little chart. "That word costs you a sickle, no wait it says three Sickles." he said to John.

John grumbled. "Why do we have this again?"

"Because you said Dang was swearing too much but then we all found out you swear just as much." Roman giggled. She picked Bryce up and kissed his cheeks. "Time to eat. No more picking on papa. See, daddy made nuggets for you and Hail… well Jazzy and Jelly did."

Bryce giggled and kicked his little feet as he started to eat. "Thank you Jelly!" He told her.

Jelly grinned. "You are welcome." she said and then patted the seat. "Can Bryce sit next to Jazzy and me?"

Jasmine gave a little frown. "Why?"

"Cause hes awesome." Jelly said.

"Oh, well Kole says its okay." she shrugged.

Bryce kissed Jazzy's cheek. when he was sitting with them. He hummed and rocked side to side as he ate.

Hail ran into the kitchen in his batman costume. "Food, please." He said in a raspby deep voice.

Lee looked down at his son. "Uh… would you like to take that off first?"

"No. I would like food. Thank you." he swept by Ayame and sat down. "Ketchup, please."

Roman giggled. "Are we the dark knight today?" she asked.

"Yes." he said in his raspy deep voice.

"Oh, so the Christian Bale version?" Celes asked. "Does that make Kenz your Catwoman?" she asked as she placed ketchup for him on his plate.

Harry chose that moment to strole into the kitchen and paused when he saw Ayame. "Hey, whos this guy?" he asked.

Sune sighed. "My older brother, Ayame. He was the colorful snake." he said.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Harry Potter." he said.

"Harry… Potter… like _the_ Harry Potter?" Aya asked.

"Uh, yeah people don't call me that anymore. I'm just Harry." he said.

"NIce to me you, Just Harry" Aya teased testing his charm.

"Oh, charming." he grinned and shook his head. "I am too." he winked.

Aya was blasted with it. "Are you _all_ Hawaiians?"

"I'm not, well not really." Celes said. "And Lee isnt, hes Romanian. I'm Scottish and Romanian." she said.

"I see, thus the reason he fell for it easier." Aya observed of Lee. "And you?"

"No, I have a resistance. Been with Roman since we were eleven. I have a tolerance." she shrugged. "Most times." her cheeks tinged pink as she remembered Roman's actions today.

Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. "That wasn't charm. That was pure arousal." She whispered in her ear and giggled.

"Dad!" Belle smiled. "Dad. Pony." she giggled.

Harry groaned. "Yeah, Yeah I know." he said picking her up. "Yeah, we will do that." he said although she tormented him he wanted to give her the world.

Celes smiled and shivered. "Oh I know." she said. "But still…" she went about drawing little lines on the tiles of the island.

Roman smiled and helped the little ones eat. She smiled as the conversation with the kids went on and they all picked on each other in good nature. Once they were done it was time for baths.

Lee stood up and looked through the refrigerator, pulling out new ingredients for the adults and older kids to eat. Cause there was no way they would all be full on nuggets and mac and cheese. "So, what does everyone want?" Lee asked as he looked.

"Oh! Better than sex ice cream!" Roman said excitedly.

"Uh, no."

"Shot down without even a thought." She frowned and pouted.

"How about we have something real and then that for dessert?"Celes asked. "Like…" she trailed off and thought about it. "Oh! Like Mongolian stir fry… Oh oh or Curry… lamb curry." Celes moaned as she thought about it and her mouth watered and then she opened her eyes and blushd. "Sorry."

"Lamb curry for Celes and whoever wants it, and Mongolian stir fry for the rest." Lee chuckled and started to pull things out to cook.

Roman shook her head and then laid her head down on the table. She looked up at Harry, "Did you have a case today?"

"Yeah, minor thing." he said and then sat closer to her. " _You don't want either of those?"_ he asked her privately.

" _No, but I'll eat the stir fry._ " She smiled. " _Its okay. I really don't know what I want to eat actually. Its just a little weird… I want sugar, thats for sure."_

Harry frowned. " _Are you feeling dark?"_ he asked rubbing her back and looking at her with concern.

" _No… I don't think so."_

Harry nodded and kept rubbing her back. " _Can I distract you with a question?"_ he asked her moving a little closer and resting his head on top of hers on the island.

She smiled at him. " _What question?_ "

" _Want to get married at the end of the summer?"_ he asked her.

Roman giggled. "I thought you would never ask." She told him. "I have everything planned out, I'm just going to go dress shopping with Celes soon. I wanted to wait until after she was done baking Shan. Oh, I'm stuck between a few dresses." She giggled. "They are all so pretty, they really are!"

Harry grinned and hugged her close to him. "Well I guess Celes will hav eto help you decide then." he said.

Celes looked up, "What just happened? What type of dress am I helping with?" she asked them.

"My wedding dress. I'm stuck between like…" She paused to think. "Like, 4 or 5 dresses." She giggled.

"Your wedding… Oh! Harry and yous wedding." she giggled and looked at both of them. "Wait is it happening? Are we doing it?" she squealed and tugged on Lee's arm. "Its going to happen!" she sang to him.

There was a noise from someone and Ayame jumped up. "A wedding! Oh I love weddings!" he said. "And I can help, I could cator… well if you want. On the house." he offered.

"Aya…" Sune started.

Roman laughed, "You know, that's not really a bad idea… I mean we will be in China for the wedding." She smiled. "Its Beauty and the Beast theme." She smiled and looked at Harry. It was going to be beautiful. "I also want to enchant the ceiling at the hotel so that it will look like a starry night." She giggled.

Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed her and then sighed and smiled against her lips. "That will be beautiful to dance under." he whispered against her lips.

Aya backed away. "Well the offer stands."

Sune sighed. "More family around." he said. "Why not?"

Roman giggled. She looked over to Lee, "Will that be okay?" She asked.

"Its a load off my mind. I was actually trying to figure out how to make sure that dinner was catered and throw Harry a 'stag' party at the same time." He smiled at Ayame. "I think we would like that. Harry, what about you?"

Harry nodded as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Roman and grinned.

Sune got up. "I'm going to show Aya to a room." he said and waved his brother over.

Aya got up and smiled.

"I'll go with, leave these four to chit chat and check on the kids once." John said and then the three left.

"Sune had a cloud over his head." Harry noted.

"My poor fox." She sighed and shook his head. "He's still trying to get use to sharing… and I think the family drama as well." Roman frowned she didn't like seeing Sune with a cloud over his head.

"Well you could cheer him up." Harry offered. "You're very good at that." he said and grinned down at her.

She smiled up at him. "I can… Oh! And I know how I can too. I need ears… oh! Ooh…" She said as she thought about adding fox ears and a tale to herself the wearing a small kimono that she would be spilling out of. "Oh, I can do that… but maybe later. Right now… he needs ears." She giggled. She kissed Harry. "End of the summer, me and you." She was really excited about that wedding it was going to really awesome. She squealed and then popped up to her room. First, she needed to cheer Sune up… and what better way than to get into trouble. She went to her arts and crafts room set things up and then giggled to herself. She turned into her snow leopard and trotted down to Sune's side of the house. She found him talking with Aya and John. She trotted up to him and rubbed against his leg and purred.

Sune looked down and gave a little smile and picked her up. "Hey you." he cooed at her and kissed her head between her ears.

"Oh is this your pet?" Aya asked.

Sune smiled. "Sort of." he exchanged knowing smiles with John. "I'll see ya, Aya." he said and carried Roman off. "What are you up to, my little goddess."

She licked him and rubbed her head to under his chin. " _To my arts and crafts room!"_ She giggled. " _We are going to get into trouble… Not sure if Celes or Lee will both yell at us, but its worth a try."_ she giggled again.

"Okay." he smiled and carried her to her art room and then set her down. "Okay, Ro, tell me whats going on?"

Roman ran over to the paint that was in the paint that were in the large pans. She stepped into the aquamarine color and then jumped out onto the white paper. " _We are painting, so change into a fox, then of course, when I get bore…_ " She giggled. " _We can always walk out and find something to do… like have Celes chase us cause we are covered in paint."_

Sune gave a smile. "Oh I like this plan." he changed into his fox form and tromped through the paint with her. He started to feel better, lighter. " _This is a great idea, Oh I can't wait to run around the house."_

Roman giggled as she pounced from one spot to the other. She pushed the paints together in fours with her nose then stepped in all four and pounced onto the paper. " _Yep, I can see it now, she may pick me up by the scruff of my neck. She does that when I'm being bad in my leopard form._ " She giggled. " _I actually don't mind_. _Just give her a sad puppy or foxy look and she kind of melts._ "

" _Oh yeah, good to know."_ Sune sent with a chuckled and pounced her and got some of her body painted. " _Now you're a rainbow leopard."_ he sent and made a fox moan and then went about prancing around the room.

Roman rolled in the paint then pounced onto Sune. " _You've just been pp'ed."_ she giggled. " _Pounced Painted._ "

Sune sent her a chuckle and nipped her ear. " _Okay, let us go cause mass mayhem in the house."_ he said sending her an evil chuckle.

She giggled and then rolled into the paint a little more, she ran out the room, leaving footprints all over the hall from her room. When they had most of the floor covered She stared downstairs. She would give a squeak every time she slipped, due to the paint.

Sune followed her and made his fox noise everytime he slipped and slid across the floors and then when they hit the marble floor at the bottom of the stairs and they slid across the floor and into the front door causing a loud bang.

Celes and Lee came running out of the kitchen and Celes' mouth dropped open. "No, Oh Roman!" she growled and started after them.

Roman made to run, but only stayed in one spot runnin, due to the pain. " _Why aren't I going anywhere?"_ She squealed.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "More claw, less paw." he said. The winced when Celes smacked his arm. "Sorry. I'll be in the kitchen."

Sune nudged Roman and helped her take off. " _You are so cute."_ he sent to Roman.

Celes growled. "Good freaking…" she growled again and took off after them. "Come here you little pests!" she declared as she followed them.

Roman squeaked and took off running. She loved this part of living. Doing something and having Celes, Lee, Harry, or John chase after her. This was what life was made of, and reminded her very much of getting into trouble at Hogwarts. Just like the time she chased after Mrs. Norris. Best time of her life.

Sune looked back and then slipped and just as Roman tuned one way he went another and then stumbled.

Celes made a triumphant noise. "Leverage." she said evilly as she picked up Sune in fox form. "Well, hello, Tricky Fox." she said and giggled. " _Come back, or the fox gets it."_

" _Gets it how?_ " Roman sent back.

" _He'll be a nice wet soaked fox and very very cold and I won't let you warm him at all."_ she sent and made sure Sune heard it too. She held him against her chest and walked along humming she didn't even care she was covered in paint because of him. "Lets go get cleaned up." she cooed at him and giggled.

Roman sniffed the air and tracked Celes with Sune. She made sure she was crouched low, moved fast, but yet, did the whole stop and go method until she got to a bathroom. She looked around and saw Celes holding Sune. She grew larger into her full size leopard and watched, waiting for her moment.

Celes smiled and walked into the bathroom with Sune who kept making little eyes at her and laying his ears back. She kissed his nose. "She's stalking us now." she whispered to him. "I may not have you as leverage for long." she giggled and started the water. "Its not cold, I only said that to draw her out." she whispered to him. "You can change back or just stand there all wet fox if you want." she said and set him down knowing she was about to lose and would have to punish Roman another day.

Roman made her move she dashed into the bathroom, slipped on the carpet, ended up in the tub all wet. She jumped out shook so that paint and water went all over Celes, and then she dashed out with Sune. She paused at the door of the bathroom and shrank down to her kitten form. She squicked at Celes and lifted her tail in the air.

Celes giggled. "Yes, pretty kitty, you won." she smiled and crawled over before she could scurry off and tickled her under her chin. "I have such delicious plans for you, pretty kitty." she cooed and got up. "Okay, you and Sune will clean that mess. If not I'm kidnapping him." she said and got up and left them alone.

" _She's a pushover."_ Sune sent.

Roman giggled. " _Yeah, I know. She loves animals just as much as danger."_ She changed back and waved a hand so that the room was cleaned up. "She is just a little heartbroken, cuase her pet passed while we were in Hogwarts… or was it after Hogwarts. Either way, she don't want to get too attached to the pets we do have."

Sune changed back and looked up at her sitting on the floor ankles crossed. "Well maybe we should get her a pet that won't perish, like… like your phoenix." he said.

"I was thinking the same but, River and Luke's phoenix haven't mated yet." She frowned. "I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. All my books say that they should have mated already. They should have had at least six eggs already."

Sune frowned. "Well… maybe you should ask Danger to take a look. That girl has a gift, you know." he said standing.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll take her to the tank. I keep them in the little Hawaiian terrarium, just in case that they do have eggs, then they could use the volcano to keep them hot." Roman smiled, then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry she stomped on your foot. You poor thing."

Sune laughed. "Thats okay, she had the right, I should have explained." he kissed Roman and pulled her onto his lap. "I think maybe… you should let them tend the eggs. Maybe they feel smothered." he shrugged and then kissed her again and made her straddle his lap and ran his hands down the side of her paint covered body.

"Who? The birds? I haven't gone to check, they have all the space they need. Pele even leaves them alone." She frowned. "OH! I have a dragon! Pele informed me a couple of days ago, my dragon egg hatched!"

"Oh? Well congratulations." he said and pulled her against him. "We may have to go visit." he whispered. "Wouldnt that be fun?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes it would. Pele said its what we call a Swedish Short-Snout. Its a rare dragon now a days. They are mostly sought out so that wizards can use them for gloves and coats. Cuase they are super, super, super hot and their hids, protect against high heats. we are going to name him toothless. I think Toothless was actually a Swedish Short-Snout." She shrugged.

Sune chuckled. "That's a good name, Toothless." he said he leaned in. "I've actually never seen those movies." he whispered.

"Oh?" She asked as she rubbed her nose against his. "Then you need to see it." She wiggled a little closer to him. "Would you like to bathe? I did promise to do whatever you want tonight. I can bathe you." she whispered.

Sune smiled. "I think I was actually looking forward to being bathed, Celes was going to do it too." he said and pulled her hips closer to his body. "Yes, I would like for you to bathe me." he whispered and kissed her.

She moaned as she kissed him back. "She said she was going to put you in cold water." She gave a little pout. Then she smiled, "I would have found a way to warm you."

Sune chuckled and nodded. "Oh I'm sure you would have. You're warming me right now." he said and kissed her neck despite the paint there. "But so you know, she lied. The water was totally warm." he whispered against her neck.

She shivered and moaned. "That is so cheating. Totally cheating." She shivered again.

Sune laughed and nodded. "She has been around you for years." he whispered and lifted her hips and moved into the bathroom and shut the door for privacy and then when he set her back down it was on him. He moaned. "It was a good tactic." he kissed Roman's lips as he started to move her on top of him.

She moaned and rolled her hips. "She… yes…" She breathed as she rolled her hips more. She kissed him and then kissed down his neck. She giggled. "We made a mess." She told him and nuzzled his neck. She gasped again and rolled her hips faster.

Sune's fingers tightened on her hips and he moaned. "We so, so did." he whispered and pushed harder into her. God she was glorious. He nipped her ear and tugged on it and then kissed down her throat and moaned against the bottom. He moved her faster on him and his body started to tingle. He liked how she made him feel, like he was everything. "God… Roman…" he moaned to her and kissed her again.

Roman moaned louder. She kissed him and held him tighter. Her fingers ran through his paint covered hair. She shivered and moaned again. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she took in the feel of him. She enjoyed him. She enjoyed everything about him. How he made her feel, and how he can make everything okay. Celes did the same… it was like they were both made just for her and she enjoyed it so much. She gave squealed out her moans and tightened her core around him. She found that little trick seem to drive her men a little crazy.

Sune gave a gasp and moaned. "That's… good." he moaned and thrust into her harder. He held her hips tighter and growled out his moans as he started to feel his body tingling center in his lower back. "God… yes…" he moaned and kissed her again. "Yes…" he moaned and his hands slid up her back and pressed her closer to him.

She squealed louder as she rode him faster and harder. She kissed him and shivered as her body started to tighten. "God… Sune… Sune… I'm…" She moaned against his lips and shivered as her body started to jerk.

Sune moaned. "Don't say it, just do it. I'm with you, whenever…" he moaned and felt her jerk again. "God… yes." he whispered and pushed into her deeper and harder.

Roman held him tighter and shivered, "God…" She gave a loud squeal and her body took over and released her orgams. She jerked and moaned.

Sune moaned and jerked with her and growled and held her close and kissed her neck. He moaned against it and shivered. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you, I love you. I love you." he said and held onto her tightly and laughed. "Still covered in paint." he said and kissed her neck again. He started to laugh. "I love you, you make me feel better. I mean what Aya said made me hopeful but you just… fix me." he whispered. "Never stop fixing me."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "I will never stop fixing you." She told him. "And I love you too." She kissed him and giggled. "Now, will you tell me why you seemed to have a cloud over your head when you were showing Aya to his room?"

"Well that was… uh… stupid." he said looking away. "You're marrying Harry in China. Not that I don't want to… I just." he sighed. "See stupid, look you two have a special connection in China I get it I'm just feeling greedy with you. I mean we spend tons more times together but…" he smiled. "Okay, so maybe I should look for attention in other places too? Learn to balance a little as it were?"

"We don't have a special place, yet." She told him. She smiled and kissed him. "Its okay. "And besides, you created japan. We have a home in Japan, an adult home, but Japan is untouched."

Sune laughed. "My family created all of Asia, but yes. Japan is untouched." he said. "But you don't go to the home in Japan anymore. I know this. Now I think we should go take a bath." he said.

Roman cupped his face. "We have some painful memories in Japan, but we don't go because… there isn't really anything there to go to. Hawaii is a second home, New Mexico will be special for Celes and I, China is special for me and Harry, as for John, well we have a home in Hawaii, but we only go there to get away." She kissed him. "We will find some place special. Its okay. It takes time."

Sune nodded and kissed her again. "Okay." he whispered and kissed her again and again. "I could kiss you all day. Take me to a bath, The paint is starting to itch." He complained.

Roman laughed and got up. She started the shower, "Might as well wash it off then. We can't have you itching." She giggled then she ran her fingers through his hair and giggled.

Sune stood and chuckled. "No, no we can't." he glanced at the door. "We should probably clean up for Celes too." he noted and then frowned. "She has gotten to me!" he covered his heart dramatically. "Want to do things for her… Oh I need to try this later when I'm teasing her."

Roman laughed and pushed him into the show. "So dramatic." She giggled and allowed the water to fall over them. She pressed a few more buttons and waterfall of waters poured over them. Roman giggled excitedly. She loved their group room shower. It was made of awesome! She grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hair and into Sune's hair. She massaged it into her hair then did Sune's hair. "Oh, your poor white hair is stained." She giggled. "The kids are going to love it."

Sune laughed. "I'll just change it after they see it, maybe I'll go with black for a while." he said.

She smiled, "I don't mind." She giggled. She poured soap onto a cloth and started to wash him. She washed his neck down his chest and arms, shoulders, and back. She giggled as she did a circle around him, making sure to get his whole body as she washed him. "Oh, look," She giggled as she started to wash his jewels. "Princess Suman is waking up." She giggled. "Or should I call it Rone." She smiled up at him.

Sune looked down at her like she had lost her mind. "You are _not_ naming my penis princess anything." he said.

Roman giggled, "Its okay, I'll call it that when you aren't around." she giggled again. "Everyone has a princess." She giggled

Sune looked down at her unsure how to respond. "I… you named all the guy's penises?" he asked. His lips gave a twitch at how funny that was but he wasn't really happy about her naming his. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "How about we just call it Sune's penis, okay?"

She frowned and watched him. "You really don't like it? But… it kind of goes with the theme." She sighed and shook her head. "Okay." She closed the shower door and went back to cleaning herself.

Sune growled and opened the shower door and turned her around. "I don't want to be a theme. I want to be yours." he said to her. "I want to not be clumped in with the other guys in all things. When you're with me, be with me. I understand that's hard for you given your power but I can help with that. When its you and me… just…" he shut his eyes and kissed her getting his towel and his face wet. "I love you, I'm sorry it hurts your feelings." he said. "And don't do that thing you do, where you're all okay yeah and then brood for six days." he teased.

"Yeah, okay." She told him and turned away from him. She rinsed and turned off the shower heads. "You know…" She turned to him. "That is a thing I do, okay. I just forgot who I was with. Some enjoy the joke and some don't. But by me clumping you all together I also divide you. You… You just don't get it. Its not just about my powers, Sune. It _me_. God… never mind."

Sune got it and pulled her into him. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "Call it whatever you like, do what makes you happy. I'm sorry." he said. "I'm sorry, I ruined the mood." he kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it, Sune." She said and turned her head to break the kiss. "Sune… its not okay. Its not!" She said stepping away. "You don't see how hard this is. When I'm with you I try _hard_ to be with you. But in the back of my mind I _have_ to think of the others. I become unbalance when I don't think of the others. Cause deep down I'm a one person girl. But I love you guys. I love you guys so much. Don't you see? There are days I wish I could just leave the others and be with only you. Then there are days I wish I can leave and only be with Celes, be with Lee, Harry, or John. Deep down I just want private lives with them only. I _don't_ want to share. I want to keep you all separated and want you for myself! But I can't have that! God… then there are days I wish I can be alone." she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I won't call you Princess anything. You aren't the type to think its funny or appropriate. I'll think of something else."

Sune sighed and stepped away and pulled off the towel and waved his hand so he wore black sweats and a black tank top. He dressed her in an aquamarine tshirt. "Roman I know exactly how you feel. I'm a one woman man, or I was… or I thought I was. I came into this wanting _you,_ loving _you._ Wanting to take you away from all the others and just hide us forever. I can be your light, I can be your whole world. But I love you so it doesn't work that way with you. I know that, and I shouldn't have bristled. I'm sorry for that, its okay." he reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm still getting used to it. I didn't mean to dump it on you."

Roman sighed and played with the bottom of the shirt. "I know what you want." She whispered. "I really do, I even… I want to give into you so much. I really do. But I have to think of the others. They all have something I want and need." She gave a little smile. "I wish I could just fuse you all together and let you be one person, but that can't happen." She gave a little sniff.

Sune picked her up. "Okay." he said and walked them out of the bathroom and then out into the hallway and nearly collided with Evie.

"Sorry." she giggled and then squealed when Lark came charging up after her. "Bye!" she squealed and ran off.

Sune smiled and shook his head. "This family is very, very much about the playing." he said and then to avoid colliding with anyone else popped them to their room and set her on the bed. He got on the bed with her and laid down half on top of her and snuggled his face on her chest. "Roman, I don't want you to feel this way." he whispered. "And I'm not helping, and I don't think I'm actually trying all that hard to make an effort to make it okay. I'm afraid if I give in, then something bad will happen." he whispered.

She rubbed his head and closed her eyes. "I…" She sighed. "At the end of the summer Harry and I are getting married and staying in China. I think… I think you should… You know what I fear about staying with Harry after the marriage? The you will find our home and stalk us. Or you will blow my head up every few minutes, trying to distract me or keep me thinking about you and only you. I feel you Sune. I feel everything. You can't do that. You _can't_. And… and… if you continue to act this way, I'll have to… I'll have to tell John and he will tell the others." She really didn't want to tell the others. She knew that the others knew she was working with Sune, but if they found out it was this bad, she just… she knew Lee and Harry would be ready for the training room, and she wasn't even sure what John would do. Then Celes… Celes would be pissed and hurt.

Sune sighed and nodded. "Maybe… maybe I should spend less time with you… just until I figure out how I feel?" he asked. "Or… or…" he looked up at Roman at a loss. "Okay, I can be good." he whispered and put his head back on her breasts. "I can."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him. "I don't want you hurt. I really don't. You've been hurt a long time. And if… If the others found out I know you would get hurt. God, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." She pressed her face into his hair. "I don't want you hurt."

Sune sighed. "I'll figure it out, Roman." he whispered. "I promise you I will." he gave a yawn unaware of how tired he was.

Roman smiled and continued to rub his head. Once he was fast asleep she slipped out from under him and pulled on pajama pants. She popped into the kitchen and smiled. "Food please!" she giggled and sat down.

Lee smiled, "Stir Fry or lamb curry?" He asked.

"Stir Fry!"

Celes looked at Roman and reached and rubbed under eye. " _You've been crying."_ she sent and smiled at her, concerned but she didn't want to push and hoped she didn't have to kick a foxes ass later. "You missed dinner, did you clean up your painting mess?" she asked.

Roman winced at both topics. " _Yeah, I have. Just… just working something through."_ She needed to talk about it but she didn't want the others to get hurt and she knew they would get hurt. "Uh… I cleaned the bathroom… I'll clean the rest. I promise." She smiled. "It was my idea anyways."

Celes kissed her. "Why am I not surprised. Pretty kitty." she kissed her again this time a little deeper and a little more tenderly. " _If you need me you know where to find me."_ she sent and sat back. "I have your ice cream after you eat."

"Oh! Do you?" she giggled. "I _love_ that ice cream. Its one of my favorite!" She kissed her. " _I know, i love you too."_

Celes smiled and searched her eyes for a minute seeing the pain there and it broke her heart to see it and not be able to help. She sat back. "I made it for you special, after you asked for it." she said and kicked her legs and then pulled the bowl of grapes she'd been picking at while she waited with Lee for Roman to come down and eat. They both wanted to make sure she did.

She giggled, "That is because you are made of awesome!" she giggled and kicked her feet. "So how did Aya like the food?"

Lee smiled, "I think he liked it."

Celes smiled. "Raved." she said and shook her head. "Mr. Modesty over there did good as always." she said. "The curry was… just…" she moaned and nodded. "It was yummy."

Lee chuckled, "My favorite word." he chuckled. He looked back at Roman. He noticed she was upset, but didn't want to ask. He had an idea that it had to do with Sune so he wasn't going to push. However, in order to give him a little grief… He smiled. "So, about this ice cream that you _love_ so much. How about we add a few more things to it." he winked at her.

"OH! Gummy bears, whipped cream, and lots of other goodies!" Roman giggled.

"Hey, you don't add anything to the ice cream of awesome. its already awesome without all that extra hub bub." Celes said and threw a grape at Lee.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, but look at the excitement in her face." he told her. " _And if you allow her to add all the hub bub to it, she will have her usual sugar nightmare, and there will be jewel crushing._ " He gave an evil chuckle to her.

Celes sat up a little straighter and smiled. "Okay." she whispered, she had actually been looking forward to being with Lee but if the plan was back on. She hopped up and grabbed the ice cream as Lee slid Roman a plate. She hummed and got a bowl and added Roman's other ingredients and then turned and watched her inhale her food. "You know, if you don't slow down you could choke." she pointed out.

Roman giggled, "But I want the ice cream."

Lee shook his head. " _You totally missed what I was saying. Didn't you? But… I think after she knees Sune in the jewels a couple of times, maybe we can have her."_ he said thoughtfully.

Celes then got it and blushed. "Sorry." she said out loud. "You have to finish that first." she covered and then stood next to Lee and bumped his hip. " _I'm such a dope sometimes."_ she blushed deeper.

" _Its okay, I love you."_ he kissed the top of her head. " _We can get her tomorrow. There will be no choice. No choice at all_."

Celes sent him a giggle and leaned into his side and then slid he ice cream to Roman when she finished her plate. "Don't eat that fast, you'll get a brain freeze."

"Brain freeze!" Roman squealed as she pressed her hands to her head.

Lee chuckled, "Too late."

Celes giggled. "Put your tongue to the roof of your mouth, that's how it's caused if you warm that up the freeze part will go away." she said giggling still.

"The pain… the pain…" She banged her hand on the island. Then she did what Celes said. It settled down and she shook her head.

Lee laughed, "God, next time we take a picture."

"You evil man!" Roman frowned at him.

Celes giggled. "It was pretty funny." she said.

"Oh! You even turned my wife against me too!" Roman said.

"I'm sorry, butterfly. How about we make it up to you. Tomorrow night the three of us will have dinner. I'll even make your favorite."

"And I will make Mango cheesecake." Celes piped in.

"Really? Oh, yes! See, you can't get a brainfreeze with mango cheesecake!" She giggled and kicked her feet. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! We shall have a date."

"Great, I'll tell the others tomorrow." Lee smiled. " _And that is how that is done."_

" _I shall bow down to the master."_ Celes sent and grinned. "I'm excited!"

Roman giggled as she ate her monster ice cream. She sighed, "Oh, I love this ice cream. So does Damon." she giggled.

"Speaking of, did you know he sleep walks? Found him in the kitchen last night eating ice cream. The little brat was literally snoring with a tub of ice cream in his lap. He snored, kind of woke up ate a spoonful and nodded off again." he pulled out pictures and showed the girls. "At first I thought he was just pretending, but no, it was all happening."

Celes looked at the pictures and smiled. "Sleep eating is a sign of stress." she said. "But knowing Dai, its probably just another one of his quirks." she giggled and pushed a picture to Roman.

Roman smiled and giggled. "Oh, my poor baby. No wonder his Spiderman pajamas have been messy." She frowned. "Do you think maybe its a mixture of both? A quirk and stress? Cause when I was pregnant with him and I was upset I would make a big banana split. I mean _huge!_ God, I love them." She sighed. "But yeah, only when I was upset." She shrugged. "It could be just Damon growing into his own. I'll have to ask dad to see if I slept ate."

Celes listened to her and looked at her. "If his memories are coming back before puberty wouldn't that be stressful?" she asked and then shook her head. "Wishful thinking, sometimes I really miss him. I know he's right there, but… you know. And the minute he remembers, oh that kid is getting a tongue lashing, mirror singing to me letting me get distracted the night before." she growled.

"Tongue lashing? Oh, please, I'm taking him to the mat. The little shit made me cry for like the first month. I'm going to wrestle his ass and wipe the mat with him." Roman growled.

Lee chuckled, "Just as long as I get to have the sex gods showing up again, I'm okay." He told them and laughed. "Oh, that was so funny. Best trick I had in years."

Celes smiled, she had thought it was funny in spite of the fact it that her Damon suffered that day. She bumped his hip and giggled. "So bad."

"Evil." Roman frowned at him, but she smiled and shook her head. She ate more of her ice cream and giggled. "I love Damon. My little demon, so cute." she shook his head. "I read that once the demons are reborn they keep their powers they had before, so he will be able to shrink himself down to little Damon when he wants." She gave a little squeal.

Celes giggled. "That will be cute… oh that means my Vinny can too!" she said and clapped her hands.

"OH! We can double date!" Roman told her. "Me and You with Damon and Miss Vinny! Oh, they would look so adorable!"

Celes grinned. "Yes!" she said and did a little happy dance. "Okay, okay." she giggled and leaned over on the island and put some whipped cream on her finger and ate some of it. "Oh, I have to go find a platter." she giggled and turned to where they kept them.

"What for?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled and grabbed one. "Well to serve something to you of course." she said and then stopped and kissed Roman's cheek. "Love you." she said and walked out swinging the platter and humming.

"Teasing Minx!" He called after her and shook his head when he heard her laugh and squeal. "She devil, that's what she is. Both of you women."

Roman gasped, "Why, sir! I have yet to do anything."

Lee laughed, and leaned over to her. he kissed her. Then licked his lips. "Oh, I haven't forgotten my promise of having you. Making you lose your voice in the best way possible. I'm still going to have you."

Roman gulped. "Oh, look at the time. I think I'll take this too bed." She said as she hopped off the stool with her bowl.

"Chicken." Lee called after her and laughed when he saw her shiver. He quickly cleaned up and then went upstairs. He checked on the kids then popped up to his and Celes' room. "Now, you little minx, where are you?"

Celes giggled and stepped out of their bathroom buck naked and holding the platter up to display her breasts. "Right here." she said coyly.

He growled at her and walked over to her. "God, you just know how to tease a man, don't you." He kissed her and took the platter from her. "They have shrunk a little, but still plenty of milk." He moaned as he kissed her again and sent the platter down to the kitchen. he hoisted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "To bed we go!"

Celes squealed and playfully kicked her legs. "To bed!" she sang and giggled and then squealed when he dumped her on the bed and looked up at him and reached up and hooked her fingers in his belt loops.

He pulled off his shirt then crawled over her. "Look at you," He kissed her. "All Celes, all Celes and a proud, sexy, teasing woman." He moaned and kissed her again. "And your breast of awesome!" he pressed his face into her breast and moaned. He kissed up one side and licked the nipple then he kissed up the other breast and licked her nipple there. He kissed her and sighed. "Its nice to have you again. Just you."

Celes licked her lips and giggled. "Yes, its nice to be just me again." she said and ran her fingers over his head and then down the back of his neck. She moaned a little and her body gave a shiver. "God." she whispered and ran her leg up his.

He smiled, "The signs of a minx ready for sex." He chuckled and kissed her neck. "What shall I ever do to appease this minx?" He chuckled as he ran his hands down the side of her body and pulled her hips into his. "Six weeks of no sex, shall I start off slow?"

Celes moaned in response and nodded a little. Roman had, had her but she had yet to have one of the boys. She pressed her hips into his and kissed him and then down his chin. "Slow." she whispered.

"Very well." He waved a hand and pressed into her. He moaned and gave a shiver as he rubbed against her. He kissed her neck and nipped it. He chuckled, "I see Roman marked you. her name is right here." He kissed the side of her neck. Then he kissed around Roman's name. He kissed down to her shoulder and gave it a playful bite. Slowly he eased into her core and moaned at the feel of her tightness and her readiness.

Celes shivered and arched up slowly and rolled her hips a little. She looked up at him and moaned again and kissed him and shivered again. She felt her core throb and give a little tighten and she moaned again as she kissed down his chin and to his neck. She smiled against his neck and giggled a little as his words about Roman sank in and she flashed to the trigger and her core gave another throb and she moaned. "She did that." she whispered.

Lee shivered, "God, woman, whatever you are thinking about its showing." He said as he rolled his hips. She was throbbing around him and it was driving him a little crazy, he wanted to slow not start off all fast. He shivered again. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth as he started his hips. he slowly thrust into her and pulled out, enjoying the feel of her core clinging to him as if it didn't want him to leave. He pumped into her again and moaned louder. he kissed down her neck and scraped his teeth against her soft flesh. "Tell me," he told her. "Tell me when I can go faster."

Celes moaned and nodded and lifted her legs up and around him. She shivered as that caused him to go deeper into her each time. She felt her core tighten and then loosen in a throbbing sensation that started to fill her body. She shivered and gave a little whimper when she felt like he should go faster and tugged on his hips with her hands. "Now…" she gave a breathy whisper. "God… Lee… now." she whispered and arched back.

Lee started to move his hips faster, he pumped into at an even pace. He moaned against her neck and shivered. "God, woman…" He breathed as he started to thrust harder into her… and faster. He kissed down to her breast and sucked on one nipple. He swirled his tongue around it as his fingers worked her other nipple, allowing her milk to seep out.

Celes moaned and arched back and presented her breasts to him and rolled her hips with him. She started to give little whimpering moans and reached up and held onto his head looking down at what he was doing . She moaned and rolled back on her head and her hips gave a little jerk and she felt her milk leaking and her juices starting to leak from her core.

Lee moaned as he pumped faster into her. He moved to her other breast and licked up her breast milk. He moaned again and kissed up to her collar bones, neck, and to her lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring. "God…" he said against her lips. He pumped harder into her and moaned louder.

Celes' moanes escalated into squeals and she pressed into him harder each time they came together. "God… yes… yes." she gasped and gripped his arms. "God... Lee…" she gasped and rolled back taking her legs down and pressing her feet flat into the mattress and pushing against him even harder.

Lee growled as he pumped faster and harder into her. He kissed her neck and bit into it. A shiver ran up his spine as he knew he was going to come to an end real quick. He kissed up her neck and kissed her. "God… Celes…" he moaned and slid a hand between them. He rubbed her clit into fast little circles. He shivered again and growled a moan.

Celes started to give little wild screams and ran her fingers up his back and then dug them in. This had gone from slow to wild in what seemed like seconds. She screamed out a moan and kissed along his neck and then down to his shoulder and then bit into it. She growled a little at that and then felt her body tightening and widened her legs. "Oh… oh… oh…" she screamed and rolled back as her body started to hit the apex leading to her orgasm.

Lee growled as he pumped into her more. She screamed out her orgasm and he growled. he shivered and pumped two more times. Then he laid upon her. He panted and moaned. "Wild… minx…" He growled into her neck. He leaned up and looked at his shoulder. "And you bit me!"

Celes panted and moaned and giggled a little. "I… I don't know what came over me." she whispered and touched the spot. There was a mark, and she felt pretty awesome about it. She liked being marked by her lovers. "I just had the urge." she moaned and giggled and held onto him rubbing her thumb over the spot she bit him in a soothing way.

"That is the second time you bit me." He told her. "Need I remind you I am not made of chocolate. I may look like it, but I'm not. You little brat." He said getting worked up again about the first time she bit him. He tickled her as he growled. "I'll teach you about biting me."

Celes squealed with laughter and wiggled under him. "I was possesed, you made me wild. Like a wee woodland fairy." she gasped allowing her accent to coat the words.

"Oh, but you aren't a wee woodland fairy. You are a wee water fairy. And wee water fairies don't bite!" he snapped his teeth at her and then kissed her.

Celes giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back and then pulled back and looked up at him and touched his lips and then kissed him again. She had missed him, over the weeks out of all of them she had actually spent the least amount of time with him. She sighed and smiled. "Chocolate or not you still taste good." she giggled and nipped his bottom lip.

"I'm telling Zoe and Bree on you. THey will protect me from you." He chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and kissed her a few more times. "You are dangerous with those teeth of yours. Little minx!" he kissed her and pulled a sheet over them. "Woodland fairy." he snorted.

Celes giggled. "It was worth a shot." she said and sighed content. "I'm so excited for Harry and Roman's wedding. You know what this means though for us right?"

"More Harry and Ro babies?" He asked.

Celes giggled. "Probably, if John didn't regulate us I think they'd have way more before they stopped." she giggled. "But no, not just that. Now we can pick a date." she said blissfully.

Lee smiled and pulled out a box from the night stand. "Would you like your ring?" he asked and gave a sheepish smile.

Celes' eyes widened and she sat up a little. "Really?" she asked and then nodded. "Yes." she giggled.

He smiled. "I had it for a long time… Like, two weeks after I asked you to marry me. I just.. I wanted to do something special, but spontaneous seems to work for us." He gave little chuckle and opened the little ring box to show her the ring. It was white gold, diamonds swirled around on the band, and a white fire opal was the main focus.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Lee." she whispered and reached out and touched it. "Its...perfect." she said. "This… you just…" she kissed him. "Perfect."

He smiled and kissed her as he slipped it onto her finger. "I know what you like, I always know. Its just a little harder with Ro." He shrugged, "But I watch and I know learn." He kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and sighed. "You are the best at observing." she said holding her hand out to look at the ring. Her heart warmed and she squealed and hugged him. "I love you, I love that you and I have seemed to find spontaneity in spite of how we seem to always need some type of plan." she said.

Lee chuckled, "I know, I have a hard time with spontaneity. Always have to have a plan. Ro and Harry seem to have the spontaneity down." He kissed her and laid down with her. "But, I'm happy you love it."

Celes snuggled into her place half under him and smiled. "I do, I really, really do." she said. "And we are spontaneous in our own way… just because sometimes there's a plan involved at first doesn't mean we aren't." she giggled and shut her eyes.

"I love you too, Celes." He kissed her. "I think spring. Spring is always a good time. The gardens are in full bloom then." he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Spring is a great time." she whispered as she rubbed up and down his back with her hand as her body got heavier. "Spring, in our own backyard." she whispered the question. "Garden is so pretty there, and tealights in the pool. And Lanterns." she sighed.

"Mmm, maybe…" He sighed and kissed her cheek. "I like it."

Celes smiled and turned her head so her face was facing his. "Me too." she said and then yawned again. "I love you." she whispered and gave into sleep.

"Love you too." he whispered and fell asleep.

Roman groaned as she started move around in her sleep. She murmured something and frowned. Then she gave a growl and jerked again. Suddenly she kneed Sune in the jewels and thrusted him off her. "MARSHMALLOW MAN!" She screamed.

Sune had yelped when she had hit him in the jewels and now he was on the floor in the fetal position fighting tears. "Oh sweet pain." he sobbed a little. "God… it hurts. I think they're damaged. I need a doctor." he moaned.

Roman jumped up on the bed ready to fight. She looked around confused and then sat on the bed. She rubbed her head in her confusion and felt Sune on the ground. She looked over the edge. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

Sune gave a sob. "I need a doctor… a healer… get someone!" he said and continued to rock slightly as he held his jewels lightly in his hands.

"Oh… oh!" She popped into the kitchen where she found Lee and Celes doing their morning dance of making breakfast. "Uh… Celes. Sune needs you. He's hurt really bad. Like… he's crying."

Lee smiled, "Why is he crying?"

"I… I'm not sure." Roman said rubbing her head. "I had a dream… nightmare."

"Marshmallow man again?" Lee asked as John walked in.

John gave a wince as he heard the words. "Oh, did he come out again?" he rubbed his ownself and winced again. "No." he said.

Roman frowned. "Yes."

Lee chuckled. "Celes, you may have to check on him, here's some ice." He laughed.

Celes took the ice and shook her head up at him and then kissed his chin and lips and turned to Roman. "Take me to him, er… well if hes in your room I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think there is walking for him, he is in a fetal position on the floor." Roman said.

Lee howled in laughter this time. "On the floor? Oh, I have got to hear about that one. I don't think Ro ever got us on the floor."

Celes gave a little frown. "He may actually be hurt." she said and took Roman's hand. "Lets go help him." she said.

Roman frowned at Lee then popped them into her room she shared with Sune. "See, he's right there."

Celes knelt down next to him and placed her hand gently on a shoulder. "Sune, honey, I need you to roll over on your back and I'm going to take a look, okay?" she said to him gently.

"Oh… the pain… the pain…" He said and carefully rolled onto his back.

Celes gave him a sympathetic look. "Its okay, tricky fox." she whispered and ran her fingers down to his pants and pushed them down and then made him move his hands and gave a little sigh of relief. "Okay, good." she whispered and found his jewels fine. The bruising was on his thigh, but the impact had probably been enough to knock them together and cause a jolt. But the pain was coming from the swollen knee shaped bruise in his thigh right under his jewels. She summoned the salve Roman had, had her use in third year and started to gently rub it into the bruise. "You're okay, Sune. I've got you now." she said softly.

"Is he really hurt?" Ro asked, now more concerned that she really did hurt him.

Celes looked up at her and made her sit next to her as she massaged the salve into Sune's thigh. "Got his thigh, but the action probably knocked his jewels together which can cause a painful jolt. He's fine. See the pain is already leaving him." she said as she watched Sune relax.

"Oh, good. I hit John a couple of times but it wasn't this bad." Roman said with a sigh. "Sorry, Sune." She told him and kissed his forehead. "I had a bad dream."

Sune raised a hand and shook his head. "No worries, I'm good. See the little infections got me." he chuckled.

Celes stopped and looked at him and then went back to it blushing. "He us, he'll be okay." she said and finished and then gently placed the ice on it.

"Infections?" Roman asked.

"Because shes infecting me with a need to do things for her." he smiled eyes still closed.

"Oh, yeah! Totally forgot about that." She giggled. "He was scandalized that he had a need to clean for you yesterday." Roman rolled her eyes. "Was all dramatic too." She kissed Celes' cheek, "Thank you, with the way he was acting I thought I really damaged something. Dramatic." She rolled her eyes again.

"I am _not_ dramatic." Sune said but laughed.

Celes smiled. "Noting important damaged." she said and then before she chickened out leaned down and kissed the spot and got up and went for the door. "Uh, he didn't eat last night at all. He needs to, I'll have a plate waiting." she said and left them alone.

Sune gave a little sigh and his heart rate spike slowed again.

Roman shook her head and then pulled out some shorts and a tube top. "Well, breakfast sounds good to me. Might as well go eat, I ate last night." She told him and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Sune frowned and sat up slowly and looked at the door and then waved a hand and was dressed for the day. He limped over to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "I'm going down, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good, I'll be down in a minute." Roman called.

Sune pressed his palm flat on the door for a minute and sent her love and then turned and walked out and down to the kitchen still limping slightly.

Lee smiled when he saw Sune. "Eventful morning?" He asked as he gave John his coffee.

Sune growled and sat down. "You could say that." he said and hissed a little at the tenderness."

Celes slid him a plate. "Its hawaiian breakfast. Eat up." she said and set a glass of juice down for him too.

"Hawaiian breakfast, I must have woken up just in time, I'll have some of that." John said with a nod.

Sune held the ice pack to him and slowly started to eat. Then his brother came into the kitchen and just felt even worse. "I'm not in the mood for your theatrics, Aya. So please, just keep it down."

Aya pouted. "I didn't even do anything." he whispered and sat down. "What is that divine smell?" he asked.

"Breakfast." Celes said and finished John's plate and started on one for Aya.

"Its rice, spam, eggs, and fruit. If you are referring to the coffee, its John's kona coffee." Lee smiled.

"Lee and I were feeling Hawaii when we woke up." Celes giggled.

"Well, please I would love some." he looked at Sune and patted his head. "I sense your pain." he said of more than the physical pain.

"It's nothing." He told him.

Aya gave a nod and let the subject drop.

Roman walked in wearing white short shorts and a pink tube top. "Morning!" she smiled. "Oh, yes, please." She said as she looked at the food. "This is going to be awesome! I would like a fried egg for me." she said and pulled out the juice carton.

"Glass!" Lee told her.

"I was getting a glass." Roman said… not entirely true. She grabbed the bowl of fruit and sat next to John. "Oh, yours look good too." She giggled as she reached into his plate. Then giggled again when he pushed her hand away.

"Mine, all mine."

"Sharing is caring."

"You don't share."

"That is because I'm a girl, I'm not suppose to share."

"Oh, no. What's good for you is good for me." John told her and ate his spam.

"Oh, so not right." She giggled and looked around then started to drink her juice from the carton.

Celes giggles and shook her head. She got out a glass plucked the carton from Roman and filled the glass. "Glass, remember." She said and put the juice away. Then she placed a plate for her in front of her. She giggled as Roman ate that and her fruit. "You have such an appetite lately, you're not pregnant and didn't say are you?" She asked. Everyone except John stopped what they were doing.

John looked up. "Not, she's just hungry." He said and nudged Roman. "But hopefully." He whispered to her.

Celes heard his words and smiled a little and turned back to what she was doing.

Roman gave a little smile. "Uh, yeah… hopefully." She whispered and turned to her food, avoiding eye contact from everyone else, especially Sune. She felt all their emotions. Lee was kind of excited, John was definitely excited, Aya was also excited, Celes was borderline. She excited but also a little upset, Sune… Sune was still fighting his need. Roman ate her food quickly and then returned her dish to the sink. Harry walked in and she smiled. "Hey, Harry, going in today? I was thinking of coming and helping." She told him.

Harry grinned, "I'd like that." He said and pulled her to him and kissed her.

She giggled. "Good, Let me go lotion and get my sandles." She pinched his cheeks then left the kitchen. "Puppies!" she was heard squealing when she ran into the piggies and puppies.

Lee shook his head. "Hey, we have a date with her tonight. Celes and I, so make sure she is back for that.." he told Harry.

Harry smiled. "I can do that."

Celes kissed harry him when he passed her for coffee and then walked over to Sune and lifted the ice pack and gently touched the spot. "You okay, feeling better?" She asked him softly as she probed the spot.

He went to flinched but, he found he was better. "Uh… yeah, actually. Thanks."

Celes smiled. "It's what I do." She kissed his cheek.

"It good too." He smiled.

Luke walked into the kitchen with Bryce on one leg, Damon on the other, and Hail on his back. They were all growling and trying to stop him. "Morning." Luke simply said as he opened the refrigerator.

"Glass." Lee told him.

"But there is only a little bit in the carton." Luke frowned.

"Oh, is there?" Lee took the carton and shook it. "A half full carton?"

"See, its already empty." Luke smiled.

"Nice, one, but you mum already tried to use that on me. Glass."

"Awe, man." Luke grumbled. He shuffled to get a glass.

"You're going down!" Hail said and bounced his body weight to try and stop him.

"Muu-huh." Luke said and continued to pour his juice.

Celes giggled and went over. "How about you try to tackle Lukie to the ground after you all eat." she said to the little ones. She didn't move to take them off of him thinking it would be better they made the choice on their own.

"You hear that, after breakfast, _maybe_ you can tickle me down to the ground." Luke said.

"Now, we get you now." Damon said.

"You know, after breakfast you will have more energy, I just may fall under your trap." Luke gave an awkward shrug since Hail was still trying to bounce on his back.

"More energy?" Bryce asked and looked at Damon.

Damon shrugged and looked up to Hail, the three of them were clearly talking it out and trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay, you have a deal." Hail jumped down from Luke's back. "Daddy, feed us! We need to be strong to take Luke down!"

"Yeah!" the other two said.

Lee laughed. "Okay, come and sit down, I'll make you three plates."

Celes shook her head and walked over and finally sat down between Sune and Harry. "So," she nudged Sune. "What are you doing today?" she asked him.

Sune glanced at her then back at his food he had been pushing around with his fork. "I don't know."

Celes gave a tiny sigh. "Well maybe you could spend some time with me. I have something I'd like to show you." she said. "It might help with that cloud." she pointed to the figurative cloud over his head and poked at him.

"Yeah, okay." He gave her a little smile.

Celes didn't like how he was all sullen. She took his fork from him and held up what was on it. "Eat, don't pick. Okay?" she said to him, she was worried his attitude was almost as bad as Roman's and it concerned her.

He nodded at ate the food that was on the fork.

Rain walked in with her two girlfriends chatting. She held her sketch book under her arm and held Belle on her hip. She sat Belle in her high chair and strapped her in. "Morning." She greeted everyone else.

"Morning Ms. Rainy." Harry said and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Wheres that rascal of yours?" he asked. "I thought I'd give him a little tour of the offices. Although I think he'd rather go to WWW." he chuckled.

Rain smiled, "He is being jumped on by Scorpie and Leroy the last I saw."

"Awe well then maybe another day." he said and got up. "Going to get Ro and then head out. Have her back in time for dinner." he said and kissed Celes' head and headed out.

Celes gave a little sigh and shook her head and held up the fork to Sune again rather enjoying feeding him. "So, what are John and Lee doing today?" she asked them.

John smiled. "Probably spend the day with the little ones." he said.

Lee nodded, "Me too, its another hot day so maybe bribe the kids into being good by allowing them to go swimming."

Luke snorted, "Yeah, not going to happen." He smiled. "I'm the ringleader."

Lee growled at him. "Then you will be the first I dunk in the pool."

Celes giggled. "A wet smoosh." she teased him and shook her head.

Jude and Val glided in together. "Food please." Jude asked as she sat next to Luke and Val sat down on her other side.

"Daddy is threatening to dunk me in the pool. Judy, Val, you will protect me, right?" he gave them pouty looks.

"I will always protect you." Val chuckled.

Jude grinned. "Oh this afternoon will be fun then." she said. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, Daddy you might find yourself dunked a few times yourself."

John chuckled. "Maybe, unless I'm there helping." he said.

Lee gave a gasp and pressed his hands to his chest. "You… you would be against me?" he asked. "I'm hurt, Jude. I thought we had something special. I thought we had something really special." he gave a dramatic sob. "My Jude is against me. And I even found some more ways to make apple art and she is still going to go against me."

Jude's resolve faltered. "Well… maybe... " she started.

"Its a trick, you have to stay strong." Luke told her. "Di is spending time with her mum, so you are only secret weapon. He will crumble if you are there."

"Hey! You little brat!" Lee growled as he reached over to get to Luke.

Jude giggled and pulled Luke out of his grasp. "I have chosen my side." she declared.

"Guess I'm with Little Potter." Val said laughing.

Celes shook her head when she finished feeding Sune. "Okay, you guys have fun." she said and got up. She kissed John a few times and then walked over and kissed Lee on the chin and lips and then turned to Sune and offered a hand. "Come on, tricky fox, time for some time with me." she said to him.

He nodded and took her hand. He followed her and didn't say a word.

Luke frowned, "What's wrong with the fox?" he asked.

Lee sighed, "Him and your mum are at odds… That's what I'm assuming, she is the same way."

Celes looked up at Sune as they walked to her room so she could grab shoes. "Sune, please pick on me or something." she whispered and then shook her head. "Nevermind." she grabbed her slides and put them on. She wore short shorts in a dark jean and a green tank top. Her hair as down, as she had been lately. She took his hand and popped them out of the house and to the flat her father used to own. She opened the door and led him up the walk up. She stopped and removed her shoes and had him follow suit then she flipped on the lights. Where the couch and in tables had once been now just stood a small japanese style dining table that doubled as a place to spend time in the living space. The floors were all wood now and the tiny kitchen to the right was now compartmentalized and done in very nice whites and blacks. "I've been splitting my time lately, and I did this. This is for you, it doesn't have to be for us. Just you if you want. I thought… I thought you could use a place that was like home here in London." she said and looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know exactly what's going on but I want to help." she whispered.

Sune gave a little smile. "Thank you, but I don't know if you can help." He looked around. "I never picked you as a Japanese style kind of girl, but I love it. I really do." He touched one of the doorways. He missed home… an Asian type home, but it seemed to be thing for Ro and Harry. He wanted to share that with Ro as well. Maybe she was right, Japan could be their thing. He sighed and shook his head trying to clear it. "I upset her." He said. "I actually hurt her. I didn't mean to. I just… I'm trying to get use to everything… not really. Its a lie, I'm not really trying. I'm sulking." he sat in the little living room area where the little table. "I want things that I can't have."

Celes sighed and sat down with him and sat close but not too close. "Its difficult, finding a balance." she whispered. "You want her all the time, just you and her and you don't want anyone else. I used to… well I still do, have problems with it. With all of them. And this must be harder for you, its not like with John, he loved Roman and myself when he came to us, but you…" she paused. "You were in love with only Roman. And you're having problems opening your heart to others." she whispered. "That's okay though, you know." she said. "It'll come, you just have to… spend time with me, and Harry, and John, and Lee."

"I… I've never been in love like this. I just… want her _all_ the time. I want her to be with me. To _only_ be with me. I want her to _only_ think of me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I _want_ children. God, just the thought of her carrying someone else child drives me mad. her spending time with anyone else but me, drives me mad. I know she is going to marry Harry, but I don't want her to. I want her to marry me."

Celes fought back tears and nodded. "I know." she whispered. "I mean, I figured when you got more upset yesterday while we talked about it." she rubbed his back. "I wish… I wish I could make you feel better, but right now I don't think anyone can because you won't let them." she said softly. "But the reality of this situation is that she is going to marry Harry, she is going to have…" she hitched as her own tiny twinge of pain spiked. "Children with John and more with Harry and Lee. Hell even me maybe. You _have_ to find a way to get balance." she whispered and looked up at him. "You have to find a way to let me in too. I'm not asking you for what John gives me I never have. But finding that maybe you can love me… _really_ love me will help you cope." she whispered and scooted away and crossed her arms around her middle.

"You don't like the idea of her having children with John?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Its not that simple." she said. "Actually, the big part of me is thrilled and excited but I'm just… he's been mine for so long and when we get pregnant in this family we gravitate towards the father. And in that time, he won't be mine, he'll be hers. Which is okay, it is." she insisted. "I _want_ her to have happiness with John, the two of them sort of had a bumpy start they deserve normal happiness. But it stings a little, and I'm afraid he'll forget me. I think that's why they eloped, to avoid my stupid little sting." she laughed a little. "I'll be fine, I'll keep busy." she stood up and offered her hand. "Let me show you the bedroom and the garden and bathroom."

He stood up and followed her. "I feel she will forget me too." he whispered he sighed.

Celes slid open the paper and wooden door and led him into the room, it was small with a Japanese style bed in the center. It had a mint green bed set, a little of her had come out in this room. "We can change it a little." she said and then turned to him. "We have this thing, we all say it and we all mean it. I know, in my heart that none of them will ever forget me… on purpose. I also have to believe that they will always come back. I'm afraid to be forgotten and left behind so much. So, _so_ much. The only one I have no issue with in that is Harry, and that's because he was mine first. But I do, and I have to believe they will come back to me. And so do you." she said and then pulled him to the bamboo ladder and climbed it and pushed open the latch and crawled out onto the roof and had him follow her into the little Japanese rock garden she had created up there. There was a path from the hatch to a little wooden building. She led him across it and into the open air bathroom, with a shower and a traditional Japanese soaking tub made of wood.

Sune looked around he was impressed. He really was but at the same time everything seemed cold. Kind of like… this was all him, there was no Celes. "Celes, has any of them ever forgotten you? Like really? I've seen and heard enough from Ro that you guys have done so to her, but have they ever really forgotten you?"

Celes stared at the wall as her eyes blurred with tears. "I don't think so." she whispered, the simple thought of it actually ripped at her a little and she flinched.

"See, its an unrealistic fear. They always remember you. _Always_ remember you, but can you honestly say you _have_ forgotten Ro… or the others have?"

Celes scowled and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you attacking me? You already know that answer to that. Yes I have, Lee has… Harry and John have become… whatever they became when it happened." she whispered harshly. "Not a day goes by that I don't feel like I broke her again, that I hurt her _again._ That is what I do, I hurt her. I don't … I love her so much and I just… don't always…" she stopped and took a deep breath. She looked up at him and turned out of the little bathhouse and headed back for the hatch. "I didn't want to make you feel better anyways." she said and started down the ladder.

"You are so sensitive!" he said frustratedly. "I _wasn't_ attacking you. I was simply pointing out that your fear is unrealistic. If anything its still you being 'me, me, me, me.' you know John is yours, you know Harry is yours, you also know Lee is your. God! Even Roman is yours. Roman can't go a _day_ without thinking of you _or_ any of the others." he growled and turned away from her. "I hate to admit it, but you and I have a _lot_ in common. I hate the feeling that she may forget me, but in all reality has _never_ forgotten me. Even when I was healing in the box, she _never_ forgot me."

"I know that, you want to know something. Something I didn't say, I never forgot you either." she said and then sat down on the bed and fell back on it. "You're upset for the same reasons I get upset. I know that, I want to help but you turning it back around and highlighting my past indiscretions isn't going to help you." she said. "I _know_ I have them all, I _know_ its a dumb fear, and I also _know_ how to deal with it." she said. "Let me help you, please."

He frowned and looked up at her. "How do you deal with it?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "By finding a hobby, dancing, baking, being with my kids. Which in case you were wondering are yours too. I find peace in those things. I give a lot more, try not to think so selfishly about things. I have a bad habit of doing that, and it just hurts people. I have my things that I only do with each of them. I may open to John but when I open to Roman she even gets the part of her that is in me. He doesnt. You have to make a point to find yourself as much as finding the balance you need. You are Sune, you are strong and beautiful and powerful and you can do this, if I can, you can." she giggled a little at that.

Sune nodded, "I… I can do that." He said. "I… I really don't have any hobbies though… except for picking on the kids." He frowned. "I work a little at the club, maybe, I can go back and be full time?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But its not going to be hanging out with Ro the whole time." she pointed out and then got back up with him. "Do you paint, or write? Dance… well I guess I know you dance, hello big entrance Mr. Drama." she said and pushed his shoulder.

He smiled, "What the tango? It was… it was nice. I've lived for many life times, so of course I know how to dance." he chuckled.

"I meant the mask." she said and nudged him. "She looks happy in your arms, I can see why this is hurting her." she whispered and then she hugged him around the middle quite suddenly. "Itll be okay, okay?" she whispered.

He gave a smile and hugged her back. That was going to be one of his favorite memories, finally being with Roman at the mask. He pressed his cheek to her hair. "Thank you."

Celes nodded. "I heal pain." she whispered. "And I love you, I don't like it when people I love are in pain." she pulled back and looked up at him. "Want me to wash your back in the soaking tub? Or I can just leave you a bit, I said this was for you, not for us."

He smiled, "No, I…" he smiled as something came to mind. "I would like to be left alone. I think I may need to some time to exercise an old hobby of mine."

Celes nodded and stepped out of his arms. She gave him a smile. "Call me if you need me." she said and then kissed him before she lost her nerve and popped out back into the kitchen at home.

Sune looked around and the bedroom started to move around. Then a drawing desk, pens and pencils appeared. He sat in the chair and started to draw, just anything and everything coming to mind.

Roman sighed as she finally finished one of the files she had looking through. Working was fine, but then her mind always come back. She groaned and bangned her head onto her desk. "Oh." She jumped up and then left her office. She knocked on Di's office door. "Di, may I come in."

Di looked up and nodded. "Sure, come on in Ro." she said setting the file down.

Roman walked in and closed the door behind her. "So… are you busy?" she asked.

"Not really, just closing out old cases, why?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason, just… Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, ask me a question." she smiled a little.

"How… how does it feel to be with one person? I mean in a relationship, how does it feel to be with one person or just be with Draco."

Di sat up a little and her cheeks flushed as they always did when she thought about him. She smiled. "Like… like everything is right." she whispered. "But… it can get boring, same person all the time. But its good, like I'm the only person he'll ever look at." she said.

Roman nodded, "But its only you and him… and you love him…" She sighed and shook her head. "God, I'm so… I don't know what to do, Di. I really don't know what to do."

Di frowned. "Are you considering choosing one of your… husbands or wife over the others?" she asked trying to understand.

"No… not really. I just… Sune wants just me and only me. When I'm with him he wants only me to be with him. However, I can't do it. If I do I know that I will want him to take me away and just be with him. Without the others. I just… But i feel like that with all of them. There are times I just want to be with Lee, be with Celes, Harry, or… well not so much John. I know John belongs to Celes. But… I just there are days I just want or wished I was just… what that word… be with one person?"

"Monogamous. And you guys have that in your own way." she said, she didn't really know how to help with this. She knew Roman was talking to her because she couldn't talk to the others. "Maybe… you spend some time apart from Sune." she suggested.

Roman nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest. "But, I don't want to either. God, I want to spend so much time with him. I want to get to know him better. I want to take care of him. He is so… he is so small at times and broken. I just want to take care of him. But I also want time with the others. However, everytime I go and try he gets hurt. I can't stand to hurt him." She wiped at her eye. "It breaks me apart when I hurt him."

Di looked at her. "And I'm sure it kills him that this is hurting you as well." she said. "Just spend time apart. Let him figure some stuff out on his own. Hes not going anywhere, and if he needs someone to care for him he'll seek someone out, won't he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He don't seem to keen on Celes. I mean he will allow her to heal him if he is really hurt, and they talk a little, I know they had sex, but… I honestly don't know."

"Well maybe its best if you let him figure it out. I know you love him and I know you don't want him to hurt but sometimes the best thing you can do is step back and let them figure what they want on their own and be there when they are ready." she said and then laid her hands out on her desk and spread them so Roman could see the little tattoo between her middle and ring finger. It was of a tiny dove. "Tabby… Tabby went through something like this, she wanted to just be with me all the time. And while she and John were just friends it affected him so I had to… I had to step away and let them be." she said. "And the tiny dove, it reminded me that I did it because I loved her and she needed to remember that she loved others. Its not exactly the same but… its what I can offer."

Roman nodded. "Its pretty." she told her. "So, step away and allow him to be… like a little kid, don't hover over them all the time." She gave a little smile. "I would have hovered over Luke if everything didn't go to shit." She sighed and started to feel a little better. She had to let go and step back.

Di smiled. "I'm glad I could help." she said and pushed a little file across to her. "Here, this should occupy your mind. A guy has been undercover for nearly a year for the ministry and has gone missing. They've contracted us to find him."

"A year? When was his last whereabout?" she asked as she opened the file. "A year?"

"Yes, Harry says when the Ministry sends someone in undercover they could go dark for months I guess he was suppose to be but when they went to do his check in he never showed. He was last seen Little Whinging, ironically, I didn't tell Harry about that. I guess his cousin lives there now with his family."

Roman nodded. "Interesting. I guess I'll have to go to Little Whinging for a little shopping trip." She said and stood. "Thanks, Di."

"Anytime, Ro." she said and grinned at her.

She gave a smile and then went back to her office. She turned on some music and looked through the file, taking notes and then looking up some more information. "Why would he be undercover in Little Whinging?" She asked herself. "Why would the Ministry even send someone to little Whinging?" she didn't like the sound of any of this. The last known person to go missing from the Ministry was when the lady was killed by Voldemort and Wormtail.

A few hours after she had gotten back to the house Celes packed a picnic and then popped to McPotter. She walked along to Roman's office humming a little. She knocked and poked her head in. "Hey, hungry?" she asked.

Roman looked up. "Hey you!" She smiled brightly at her. "Did you say food? Do I get food today?" She giggled. "Come in."

Celes walked in and giggled a little. She sat down and set the basket on her desk. "You get food today, you get food tonight too." she said and winked as she pulled out two sandwiches, juice and little plastic utensils. She also produced a bag of potato chips. "Its not much, but I thought you might want to eat. You tend to not when you work. And then I'm going to take food to Sune." she said and sat down and pulled her legs up and watched Roman. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Roman set her files down and walked around to the little couch. "I'm good." She smiled and opened the bag of chips. "So… uh, Sune is working too?" She asked.

Celes shrugged. "I don't know what hes doing, I took him over to the place I made him and we talked and then he asked to be alone." she said. "He sort of told me a little of what's going on. Are you okay, really?"

Roman frowned and looked at Celes. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Celes. I love him. God, I love him. But I can't give into him. I love you guys just as much. Oh, there are days I want I really do. Then there are also times I just wished it was me and you, or just Lee, sometimes even Harry. I can't give into him. You all give me something I want and need. I think about running away with just one of you and having a life with that person and then I start thinking of the others and how they make me feel. I love them. I love them all so much." She gave a growl and wiped at her eyes, "I wish I can fuse you all together and make one person. Then I can love and be with them forever… then again they would have to be a hermaphrodite, huh?" she gave a giggle and a little smile.

Celes smiled and scooted closer to her on the couch after slipping her shoes off. She placed her feet in Roman's lap and then kissed her sweetly. "I know, all of that, my poor, poor Roman." she whispered and kissed her again. "I'm going to help, okay?" she said and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "I will help, and you'll get through this."

She sniffed and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. She scooted closer to her. "But, I think a hermaphrodite may work." She said and giggled a little.

Celes laughed. "I would prefer not to be fused into a hermaphrodite, I like me." she giggled and kissed Roman and moaned a little. "I love you, so much." she lifted her left hand and brushed some of her hair back and cupped her cheek. "My Baby Girl."

Roman smiled. "I love you too, very, very much." She whispered. "You were my Cel-Bear. All mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine." She said as she wrapped her arms around her. "I think back on those days in school and just… reminisce. I loved when we had our own little apartment. Our safe haven as you called it, God, we never slept apart." She giggled. "Always in your bed or mine. Oh, and you molested me too! I wanted to be the first one to do so, but no. You had homework and needed to get it done, then you came into my room and molested me!"

Celes giggled and gave a playful growl and nipped her neck. "You liked it." she whispered in Roman's ear. "You always liked it, ever single time I touched you." she moaned a little.

Roman shivered hard. "I… I do. I really do." She shivered again. "You always find a way to molest me." She giggled and sat up. "You like my pink tube top?" she giggled.

Celes gave her a little smile and her eyes heated a bit more. "I do, you always look so edible in pink. Like I should lick your entire body." she said and sat back and got her sandwich and handed it to her. "Eat, love."

She giggled, "Hey, any of that ice cream in there?" She asked as she unwrapped her sandwich and bit into it.

"No, you will get dessert tonight." she grinned. "Its going to be good."

"Oh, yes, you said mango cheesecake." She giggled, "God, I love that stuff." She giggled and ate more of her sandwich.

Celes giggled. "I asked if I could attempt chocolate pie, Lee growled at me, so I think that's a no. Mango cheesecake and Indian tacos. I'm excited." she sang.

Roman giggled, "Mr. Growls. Ooh! I can call him that. Mr. Growls. He is _always_ growling at something." She giggled. She kissed Celes. "And my Cel-Bear. Oh, we will have to go see Aladdin soon."

"Yes, Belle has been looking forward to it. That and the brony thing." she giggled. "Poor Harry."

Roman giggled, "Oh, she has him wrapped, she even has me wrapped. Did you see that little puppy face and the way she held her arm as to remind him he stepped on her. Oh, I melted, I couldn't say no to her."

Celes laughed. "My wife, the pushover." she teased and hugged her. "I love it. Its cute."

She giggled and snuggled her face into her neck. "Hey," She said looking at her. "You're a pushover too. When it comes to Damon, and you're pretty damn cute yourself." She giggled and kissed her.

Celes smiled. "Oh, I couldn't say no to Dai if I tried. That boy could ask me anything and I'd do it." she whispered and kissed Roman and sighed.

She giggled and kissed her again. "It would be weird, wouldn't it? If it were just you and me. It would be you me, Lark, Luke, Nick, Damon, and Belle…" She smiled and kissed her. "One girl among all those boys, She would be so protected. Spoiled."

Celes smiled. "She _is_ spoiled." she poked Roman's nose. "It would be weird though, Dai… Dai may still be a demon…" she shook her head. "Roman, I love the idea of it being one on one but just like you I think of all the others and how they affect us and our children. I know we all dream of monogamy but that's not how we are truly cut, we are all meant for one another."

She gave a sad smile, "Yes, I know." She smiled even bigger. "For startes it wouldn't be me and you, it would have been me, you, and Harry. We just fit so well. You had Lark and Jude, I was pregnant with Luke. Oh, I still remember the day you told me you wanted me to live with you after school was over. I thought for sure I would live with dad, or have a house of my own. Or even live next door to you." She giggled. "Nope, you weren't having it, I was to live with you and Harry." she giggled again.

Celes giggled and twisted some of her hair around one of her fingers. "You belonged with me." she whispered. "You _belong_ with me. Always. You're mine and I'm yours." she kissed Roman.

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I do have a place." She smiled. "God, I love you. There are days I think i have no place, but I really do have a place. Its with you, always." She kissed her and leaned into her. "I love you Celes, I don't know nor can I imagine life without you."

Celes looked into her eyes and hers filled with tears. "I love you too." she whispered and kissed her and then wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I love you. You know what I want you to do, shrink me already woman." she giggled.

Roman laughed and hugged her tightly. "I will, I really will, but tonight, I seem to have a date with my number one lady, and my main squeeze." She giggled. "God, I love you both. Especially that man."

Celes giggled. "You know I love him a whole lot too, main squeeze, that's cute." she giggled and poked her nose again. "Speaking of that man, look at what he gave me last night." she said holding out her hand for Roman to see.

Roman gasped, "Oh! That is so pretty! I want something flashy like that too! I wonder if I can get Harry to get me something sparkly." She giggled. "Oh, that is really pretty, he really nailed you with this."

Celes giggled and looked at it. "He did, and Harry gave you something that was so you it hurts, and its not as sparkly but its just as pretty." she pointed out. "Oh! When do you want to do dress decisions?" she asked.

"We should do it tomorrow… I want to get it done and over with. Besides, Di showed me a file, looks like I'll be out of town for a while too." She sighed. "Yeah, I'll be out of town, hopefully it won't take me so long, but I have a feeling that after the wedding I'll be leaving again to track this guy down." She wrinkled her nose then smiled, "But you will stay connected to me, so I should be fine, Lord knows Harry will be tracking me as well."

Celes laughed. "I will stay connected to you. I am always connected to you." she pressed her hand to Roman's heart and sighed. "Always, always." she kissed her and leaned back. "Okay, so you staying here the rest of the day I have another person to go make sure they eat." she asked.

Roman smiled, "No molestation? Oh, I must step up my game." She giggled and kissed her. "We are almost done here, then I'm all yours and Lee's." She giggled.

"Okay good." she kissed her and moaned. "I can't wait, and I know he can't." she got up. "I'll see you in a few hours, sexy lady." she left the office and popped out to the flat. She opened the door. "Sune!" she called. "I came to make you lunch." she said going up the stairs.

Sune met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, is it lunch time already?" He asked, ushering her away from the bedroom.

Celes smiled and let him. "Yes, I'll make you whatever you want too. Did you have a good morning?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I got a lot done." he told her. He had drafted a new manga and started a storyline and even, called his publicist to let him know he was working on a new manga. He smiled at her actually feeling a lot better. He was going to go back to working as a manga writer again.

Celes smiled at him. "Good!" she said happy to hear it. "So, what would you like for lunch. I can pretty much make anything, I have a very good teacher." she said.

His eyebrows rose, "Lee teaches you to cook?" He asked. "Uh… I don't know, how about a sandwich? Uh, a chicken sandwich."

"Okay, and yes he's willing to teach me when I ask. But I have to ask." she said and turned and opened the fridge. It was small, but it was one of Roman's so it had everything she needed. She pulled out the things she needed and started to prepare the food. "So, you seem better, more clear minded."

"Yeah, I had done something a long time ago to help relieve my stress… it pissed off my brother at the same time. I knew i had to do it before I turned to Nogitsune, then when I was Nogitsune I followed through to piss him off even more." He smiled a little. "So, now I'm just going to redirect it to relieve stress and just be me." he shrugged.

"Good." she said and turned to him and looked up at him. "Your hair is still all stained from the paint." she said softly.

He smiled and ran his hand through it. I was going to show the kids then change it back to black." He shrugged.

Celes blushed a little and looked down. "I like when you have black hair." she turned away and finished her prep. "The kids will like that."

He smiled. He was going to point out that Ro likes it black as well, but decided against it. "Yeah." he ran his hand through his hair again. "Uh… did you see here today?" he asked.

Celes looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes." she said not elaborating. "She's okay, you know."

He nodded, he wasn't going to ask any more. Just as long she was okay, he would be okay. "So, what have you been doing today?"

"I went home and spent time with Lee, John, and the kids." she smiled. "Watched Luke lead a revolt against John and Lee and then made a cheesecake for tonight. Would you like to stay here for a while. I'll come over everyday if you want."

"Uh… do you think its best that I do?" He asked unsure. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to be left alone, but if it was time apart that was needed, he didn't want to crowd Ro, or see her upset. It hurt that he had caused her to hurt like this.

Celes set the chicken to bake and then washed her hands and walked over to Sune and touched his chest lightly so he looked at her. "I don't know what is best for this, if you want to stay then stay. But Sune, honey, if you want to come home then come home. I won't stop you, but I do think you should keep staying away." she whispered. "I think it will help both of you."

He nodded, "Then I shall come home after lunch. I already have everything set up that I need, I'll just come and work here everyday. When I need a break I'll work at the club." He shrugged.

Celes nodded. "Okay, that sounds good to me." she said and stood on her toes and kissed him. Despite the little gap between them she felt comfortable with him. He made her feel good. She kissed him again and then stepped back. "I really am glad you figured out something to do." she went out and sat down at the table to wait for his food and looked at him in the kitchen. "Come sit with me." she said.

He sat down and looked around. "Uh… know any card games?"

Celes gave a little smile. "Want to play a game do you?" she asked. "I know very many card games. Please pick one." she said, she felt like she needed to let him have what he wanted so he was comfortable with him. She wanted to have a relationship with him, but she didn't want to push him into it.

"Uh, something fun… Do you know Phase 10?" he asked.

"I do." she summoned a game for him and pushed the cards to him. "I'm secretly competitive." she winked.

"Well, bring it on." He told her as he shuffled the cards and dealt them out. "Lets see what you got. And since you aren't Ro, I don't have to tell you no cheating." He smiled at her. "And I will try not to cheat." he winked at her.

Celes gave a secret smile and her eyes sparkled. "Are you certain, tricky fox?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "I have my own set of tricks." she said and touched the table and changed the type of wood with a thought. They played for a half hour while his lunch cooked and he was totally kicking her ass. She finally just gave up. "Okay, okay you win." she growled and got up and went into the small kitchen and got his food finished and then brought it back out. "Eat, you cheating tricky fox." she laughed.

He laughed, "You can't handle the phase 10. Its an easy game. What phase are you stuck on… uh, four. See, not bad, I'm just on six, You have plenty of time to catch up." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes.

"You only need a run of seven, I need a run of nine. That's harder. For a while you kept picking up the cards I needed." He smiled as he bit into his sandwich.

Celes giggled. "That's because I needed them." she said and watched him eat.

"Then you should have your run of seven already, unless you are paying more attention to me and not what is in your hand."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Maybe, I may be competitive, but I also tend to lose because I pay more attention to others. You'll have to teach me how not to do that."

He shook his head, "And give you a chance to beat me, no way!"

Celes giggle and pouted. "Oh I could never beat you. No matter how much you teach me, you are the master I am the humble student."

"Oh, now you are trying to suck up! Oh, no, no, no, no. You have got to learn your strengths." he poked her nose.

Celes pouted a little more. "But Sune, if you teach me I can finally win sometimes." she complained and then got up on her knees and walked over to him on them and then sat down close to him and batted her eyes at him.

He laughed, "Oh no. Not going to work. I already told you, I like to win. I am not going to teach you to beat me. What kind of backwards thinking is that?"

"Sune, I never said anything about beating you." she said and poked his nose and stood up on her knees and moved a little closer to him. "I could never beat you, I said I could never beat you I meant it." she whispered.

He looked at her and scooted away from her. "Really?" he asked. "I find that hard to believe."

Celes gave a little jolt and blushed. "Uh… yeah." she whispered and went back to her side of the table kicking herself a little.

Sune watched her. He was a little uncomfortable about the way he she batted her eyes at him. It was… odd. He didn't mind her being close, but… it was just odd, not in the way of, 'this is weird I don't love her odd' but more of the, 'she is acting suspicious and I'm not sure how to handle this' odd. "Who do you want to beat?"

Celes looked down at the table. "Roman." she whispered. "I know, its stupid but I _never_ beat her at games. Not unless I distract her sexually." she said and blushed, it was weird to tell him this but she had also sort of been avoiding the topic of Roman to make it easier on him.

He blinked at her, not sure if she said what she said then he laughed. "Really? Oh, this is priceless!" he laughed. "Oh, I don't mean to laugh at you, but… wow, you just…" He laughed again and shook his head. "You just blasted me with your sweet, innocent, sexy act to try and teach you to win, so you can only beat Roman." Then he sobered. "Hey! Wouldn't I be the one to beat?" He asked feeling a little offended now.

Celes giggled at that. "Well if you teach me to beat Roman, I can learn to beat you. You will be my goal." she giggled again.

"Oh! So you really do want to beat me! No way! I am unbeatable!" he said and bit into his sandwich and grumbled. It was a vicious circle.

Celes gave an indignant noise and pouted, this time for real. "That's not fair. Please? I can't use the power you teach me against you. I won't unless you say I should try." she stood on her knees again. "Oh! Only if you truly challenge me will I be aloud to use what you teach me against you!" she said excitedly.

He frowned at her. "If I challenged you… Oh, that challenge. I thought You meant I wasn't challenging enough for you. I was going to get even more offended. Little brat!"

Celes giggled and crawled back around the table to him and sat close to him this time not to charm him. She giggled again. "I could never say that you're not challenging enough for me. You know, you're the only one that doesn't cater to me. Which I like." she smiled and nudged him.

He smiled, "That's because I'm awesome… and yeah." He smiled and bit into his sandwich again. He watched her and chuckled, "Fine, I'll help you. Its really simple actually, you have to multitask. Pay attention to what your opponent is doing and what you need. Like fighting, everyone said you went through training for a while. Well, didn't Dalton tell you that you have to watch your opponent and watch for his/her next move?"

Celes nodded and decided to maul him with a hug after he finished eating and imparting his wisdom. "He did, watch how they tense, how their body language is telling you what they plan to do next." she said.

"Exactly, so while you are doing that, you also play your hand as well." he picked up her scattered cards and looked them over, "You see this, You need one more card. You nearly have your run of seven. While you were watching me you were already picking up the cards you needed. You were just too focused on me that you didn't realize that. You are playing offence when you should be play both offence and defence."

Celes nodded and looked at her cards. "I was so intent on foiling you I wasn't even paying attention to me." she said. "I have to do both. Oh that is simple. How can such a complex fox use such a simple tact to win. That is amazing." she said and looked up at him.

He smiled, "You will know when Ro will think of you as a true opponent. She will freeze up. Become mechanical, then its really hard to read her. I'm even still learning." He smiled..

Celes nodded. "Well I could always use the fact that I can feel her…" she stopped talking and smiled. "Thank you." she stood up on her knees again in front of him and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

"Oh… that is different." he said.

Celes pulled away a little. "What's different?" she asked.

"You can be excited about simple things." He smiled. "Silly too."

Celes giggled. "I don't always need big and over the top." she said and kissed him again and then gave him a hug that knocked him down and she laughed.

He laughed, "Okay, you little football player. No tackling the tricky fox. Who even does that?"

Celes giggled and looked down at him and then sat up straddling his hips. "I do, when I'm excited I tackle people with hugs." she bounced a little bit on him and giggled.

He laughed, "Off, you bratty midget!"

Celes gave an indignant gasp. "I am _not_ a midget!" she said and didn't budge.

"You are. You barely reach five feet. There go you are a midget!"

Celes gave a little squeal and growled. "I am not!" she said. "I am not a midget!" she insisted laughing.

"See you are laughing, so you know you are a midget." he chuckled. "Totally a midget, just like your Zoe and Belle. Those poor girls are going to be midgets just like you."

Celes pouted. "Everyone finds that cute." she said. "My babies are going to be little like me. One day Ill fit in a pocket." she said proud of the fact. Not that I'll look down of course." she added and gave a little nervous smile.

He laughed, "That makes a lot of sense. A Midget that is scared of heights." he laughed again. "And as you can see, I'm shorter than the guys, barely taller than Ro. So when we have kids, they are bound to be really, really, really short!"

Celes smiled and then paused and then leaned down and kissed him. "That's okay though, you know. Short if just as sexy. I have learned this."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm happy you have some confidence." he smiled at her. "It makes me happy that you really are okay with yourself. You aren't those super needy girls or women that need to be told they are pretty, are look good, or if something looks good on them every five minutes."

Celes shook her head. "God! That would get annoying." she said. "I am, I really am and when I have off days I have people who remind me I am." she kissed him again and then eased off of him on one side and laid on her back next to him. "Sometimes I think that we don't work, you and me but then this type of stuff happens." she said and then rolled up on her side and looked down at him. "Now if we could get you to stick around." she teased.

He smiled, "I guess I can stick around a little longer."

Celes smiled back at him. "Good, cause I sort of like having you around." she giggled.

"I… truth be told, I actually enjoy sticking around. I mean there is John, the way he just lights up when he sees another person of my family he just… its priceless. The kids are awesome, Lee and Harry are pretty cool. Ro is awesome too…. I'm missing someone. Who am I missing?" He asked with a little smile on itching to show.

Celes gave a little squeak and crawled back onto him. "Hey!" she said. "That's not nice."

"What? What did I say?" he asked looking up at her innocently.

"You forgot me!" she said and gave his side a little tickle and then ran her fingers lightly up it.

"Oh! That is who I was missing." He smiled up at her. "I believe you are feeling me up more than you are tickling."

Celes gave a little smile. "I know." she whispered. "Did you know that I sort of think you're irresistible. I think this about all of you, I can't seem to keep my thoughts clean or my touches innocent if I spend too much time alone with one of you." she whispered.

"Oh, I see." He held her hands. "I think you are pretty awesome yourself. A little touchy sometimes." he looked at her hands and smiled. "But most of all you are a midget!" he sang.

Celes gave a little noise and growled. "You are freaking…" she growled and kissed him again and then got off of him. "I'm not a midget." she said and then peaked at him. "Did you say when _we_ have kids. Are we going to have kids?" she asked sobering.

"Not only a midget but a little slow. Are you okay? Do I need to take your temperature?" he asked raising his hand, not bothering to sit up. "Yes, I said us."

Celes gave a smiled and grabbed his hand and then laced her fingers with his. "Well that will be interesting. I'm going to want to be around you all the time and you're going to run in the other direction because you don't like me much when I'm pregnant. But then I get _super_ needy when I'm pregnant. But every pregnancy is different." she added and giggled.

"I think you are trying to push me away. Whatever happens, happens. I will learn to deal with it. Then again, it could be a complete disaster, but there will one thing, the child will be loved and we will both love her and each other."

Celes kissed his hand and smiled. "We do love each other." she whispered. "And our child will be very loved by both of us and our family." she sighed and laid down next to him again keeping her hand in his. "I do love you." she said.

"I do to. I really do. In my own way and I seem to have to be reminded about these moments." he told her. "You will help me, right?"

Celes looked at him. "Yes, Sune. I will help you." she said to him.

He nodded and played with her hand. "God, you have _really_ small hands. See your fingers are like this big." He put up his fingers to show that her fingers were a half of inch long.

Celes giggled. "I also wear the smallest ring size made." she said. "Everything about me is small." she laughed.

"You can use those small hoop earrings that Zoe wears and use them as a ring." he told her.

Celes started to really laugh now. "I actually put them on my fingers when I take them out to clean her ears." she laughed.

Sune looked down at her and frowned. "Don't mess with me, are you serious?"

She held up her pinky finger and showed him its size. "They fit on this finger, perfectly." she said. "Totally not even lying."

He laughed, "Oh, that is priceless."

Celes shrugged and then glanced at a clock. "You know, we should probably head back soon." she said to him and rolled on her side and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I think we should too." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "You have a dinner date with Ro and Lee, right?"

Celes smiled and nodded against his shoulder. "I do, and I need to find something knock out hot to wear." she kissed his shoulder. "We go home then."

"Yeah, lets go home." He sat up and everything was cleaned up by his magic. "Yeah, lets go home."

Celes sat up and then stood. She offered her hand. "I'm going to be around if you need me, okay?" she said. "All you ever have to do is call and I'll come."

"Okay." he smiled and took her hand. "Take us home please."

She smiled and popped them home and then walked with him into the house and lifted her hand linked with his just as Damon went screaming past. She watched him and then turned and saw a very angry, very covered in food Lee. "Lee!"

"Damond you little shit! I'm going to get you back for this!" he called and ran passed Celes and Sune, not even acknowledging Sune and Celes.

"Well, I hope Roman doesn't see him getting Damon back." she said to Sune and then kissed his cheek and looked around. "I wonder where everyone else is." she asked.

"Viva la Familia!" Luke was heard. "Kids revolt! Uh-oh! SCATTER!" He called and ran off, scooping Lana and Bree up as he ran from John. The other kids all screamed and started to flood out a room like cockroaches.

John growled. "Luke, you are horrible!" he said and went after him and down the stairs after him and the girls and then skidded to a stop when he did.

"Oy, what are you doin?" Celes demanded of Luke. "The house is in revolt?" she asked.

"Uh… Hi mama." He smiled and set the girls down. Then he heard John. "Sorry, got to go, Zoe, quickly, hope on my back. Come here Bree and Lana." He picked up each girl and then took off running again.

Celes gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear that boy comes home and I leave for a few hours and this house goes topsy turvy." she said and looked up at John leaning her head back to. "I see Lucas is up to no good."

"The brat! He is a mix of Ro and George! Its like they had a kid and his name is chaos!"

Celes actually laughed. "Its worse, because hes Fred's boy and Fred was always the more chaotic of the two." she said.

John growled, "Leave it to Ro to be with the most chaotic. Lucse bring those girls back! They aren't playthings!" he called.

"Tonight they are!" Luke called back.

"Diamond isn't here so he is making sure that everyone knows he is available. Apparently he is hosting a 'sleepover' with nothing but candy."

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no. Not tonight hes not. We can not afford to have wired kids around." she shook her head and kissed Sune's cheek again and then grinned up at John and then went up the stairs and to Luke's room. She stopped in the doorway. "Hey Smoosh, can we talk a sec."

"Celes, Luke is in the backyard." John said pointing towards the kitchen. "He movied his room so he could be closer to Jude and Val."

Celes frowned. "Why don't people ever tell me these things. You know what, you fix it." she snapped not really sure why she was suddenly upset. She stalked off and went into the dance studio. "I leave for three hours, three… God, I was gone for three hours!" she said and kicked off her shoes. "How did they get from goofing off in the backyard to lets have a sugar slumber party in the back yard in _three_ hours."

"Bath! that is what you are going to get! A Bath!" Lee called after Damon.

Damon giggled and squealed as he ran into the dancing studio. He hid behind Celes and held onto her leg.

Celes looked down at him and then looked up as Lee walked in and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was gone for _three_ hours." she said to him and then leaned down and picked up Damon and noticed he too had food on him. "Oh Dai, you need a bath baby." she said sadly.

"No, no bath. You can lick clean." He giggled and licked his arm, which had peanut butter on it. "See?"

Celes gave a little smile and shook her head. "Oh when you get older that won't be the way you do it." she whispered and kissed his chocolate cheek. She looked at Lee for an explanation since he was just standing there.

"He was part of Luke's sweet recon team. Lucky for me I was able to get to him. I have no idea who else, but I have my suspicions. Anyways, Caught this one, er, tried to catch him. Next thing I know we were through food at each other to slow each other down... sweets."

Celes gave a little huff. "Three hours." she sighed and shut her eyes and then looked back at Damon. "Please baby, you really need a bath." she said to him. "We can make it fun, bubbles and toy boats."

Damon stopped licking his hand and gave Celes a horrified look. "No, no bath. I'm sweet, see? Sweet, yummy too!"

"Mum is home! Where are my babies?" Roman called from downstairs.

Damon smiled and wiggled out of Celes' arms. She gave Lee a wide berth.

Lee growled and then chased after him. "Get back here!"

Damon screamed and took off running.

Celes growled and followed them, still upset. She got to the bottom of the stairs as Damon thrust himself into Roman's arms. She knew if anyone could make Dai do something it was Ro, he was the only child she disciplined.

Roman laughed, "And why are you covered in sweets?" She asked and started to lick him. "You silly boy. You totally need a bath."

"No, no bath."

"Yes, yes bath. But first I lick you." She giggled as more of the kids came in.

Celes looked around at the kids and then just shook her head not fully understanding why she wasn't just telling them all they couldn't have anything like usual. She gave a little sigh. "I have to go upstairs and shower."

Bree tugged on Luke's pant leg. "Why is Mama upset?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. Its, okay." he told her and rubbed her head.

Roman frowned and shook her head. "What is going on?"

"I left for _three_ hours and Luke here decided to lead a revolt. And then, then when I tried to solve it, it turns out hes not even sleeping where I left him and no one told me." she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I need a drink, can't leave the guys alone with the kids at all." she said.

Luke and the rest of the kids flinched. "Uh, lets go, guys." He said and let them out the foyer.

"Damon, bath." Roman told him and handed him to Lee. She watched as they both grumbled and walked away. "Celes, what is really wrong?" She asked. "This is nothing new. Luke is basically an adult enjoying his kid siblings. Now that he has freedom to use his magic as he pleases, he works faster. It makes sense."

Celes gave a little sniff and wiped her cheeks. "They grew up too fast." she whispered. "I mean… Jude's a Carpathian and Luke… is all grown up moving where he wants to man." she said and shook her head. "I don't know why it matters, its not like it hasn't been this way for months… but Ive been… all about Shannon and doing my thing. I feel like I missed something is all."

Roman shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "You, silly girl." She told her. "You moved Jude and Val into the garden, do you honestly think Luke wouldn't follow? They are thick as thieves." She kissed her forehead. "You feel like you have been sleeping in your own bubble and now that you are awake, everything has changed. Its okay, Cel. it really is okay."

Celes gave a little sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm still upset with the boys." she said and then rubbed her nose against Roman's. "This afternoon was good though." she kissed her and sighed. "And tonight is going to be awesome." she sang.

"No reason to be upset with the guys. Luke is like me, it obviously they can't stand up a MctTaggert, but a McTaggert-Weasley, yeah, not going to happen. I mean look at us? When we work together, there is no stopping us." She giggled.

Celes giggled with her and pulled back. "Have a good rest of your day?" she asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. "But then I started thinking. I have a date with you and Lee, is there a dress code?"

"Not super dressy but not sweats." she giggled. "Pretty." she kissed her neck. "Maybe a dress." she murmured and kissed down her neck. "I love when you wear dresses." she whispered and nipped her shoulder.

Roman giggled, "Oh, so now you want to try and molest me? You had your chance." She giggled and kissed her. I'll find something nice."

"Okay, I'm going to take me a shower and find something the drive you both a little crazy." she winked and went upstairs. She got herself into the shower and washed her body in her scented body wash and then her hair with the honey shampoo. She then got out and walked over to the mirror after drying off with Hi'iaka's magic. She took herself in and giggled. She turned and pulled on a pair of white lace panties with a little heart over her core and then pulled on a beige wrap around skirt that was longer on one side than the other. Then she put on her mid drift crochet tank top that went perfect and made her breasts look awesome. She giggled again and took a bite of liquorice and her hair went into a simple style of beach waves down her back. She slipped on a pair of leather and white sandals and then left the closet humming to herself. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and gave Lee a smile. "Hello, Chocolate Bear." she said to get his attention.

Lee turned and smiled at her. Then frowned. "You're not mad at me still, are you?"

Celes shook her head. "No, I was just having a 'they grew up too fast moment' feel like I missed something. Im fine." she said and smiled.

Lee nodded, "You will have to talk to Bree. She was... concerned. Not hurt... just concerned. You know she is sensitive as you are." He kissed her on the forehead. "And you look great."

Celes smiled. "I will." she sighed. "Sometimes I overreact a bit huh?" she asked and then looked around. "What can I do?"

Lee chuckled, "I can overreact as well." He kissed her and then turned back to cooking. "Are we doing a private room? If so you can take your dessert, wine, and the plates there. "I'm almost done."

Celes smiled. "Group room I thought we could set up a little table in there if you want." she grinned and started gathering things.

"Okay, cool. Don't forget the glasses." He told her.

Celes grinned. "I wont." she winked at him then kissed his chin and walked out of the kitchen and up to the group room. She stopped a second when she ran into John. "Sorry I snapped." she said to him.

John watched her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "Just feel like I missed something." she said and shrugged. "The whole thinking Jude and Luke growing up too fast sank in a bit today is all." she said.

He shook his head, " _You_ were the one that moved Val and Jude into the garden." He told her. "I don't think... well, you will be okay. You still have the rest of them. If you want you can spend more time with them."

Celes gave a little smile. "I think I might like that." she frowned then. "I just didn't think about Luke when I moved Jude and Val... I just... I feel bad for not moving him too and I forgot... how did I forget." she shook her head. "Okay I have to go set up. See you later?" she asked

John frowned, Celes seemed to be a little scattered. But she seemed to be focused on her date with Ro and Lee so he wasn't going to say anything. "Have fun." he told her.

Roman stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She hummed as she pulled out a dress and smiled. "Celes did say a dress, but I shall do a little teasing as well." She sang to her self. She slipped on purple lace thong, with dark blue bows. She brushed her hair out and the used the licorice to shorten it. Then she pulled her hair into high ponytail. She curled her hair and then pinned them up, so it looked like she had a mess of curls on top of her head. She giggled as she rubbed herself down in her rose scented lotion. She giggled and then pulled on dark blue and purple starburst handkerchief hemmed dressed. She tied it around her neck and smiled at herself in the mirror. She giggled and slipped on some wedge sandals. She giggled and then debated on putting on jewelry. She placed a white gold necklace in the shape of a feather and diamonds. She giggled and spread her magic out and found Celes standing outside the closet. She giggled and opened the door. "Hello," She giggled. "Are you waiting for me?"

"I was." she said and ran a hand down her arm. "You look beautiful." she whispered.

She smiled at her and kissed her. "Thank you. I wanted to be pretty for you tow. You did saw a dress." he giggled. "If you play your cards right, I may allow you to see the bows on my thong." She whispered and giggled.

Celes smiled. "Oh, bows? I have a heart on my boy short panties." she giggled and looped her arm with Roman's and led her to the group room. "Ready?" she asked her.

"Uh, yeah! Indian tacos, cheesecake, and spending time with my lady and my man." she giggled.

Celes giggled and opened the door. There was low lighting and a small black table set up a few feet from the bed. There were a couple purples candles lit on it and setting out. The wine sat breathing on the table with the three glasses next to it. She giggled and ushered Roman in unsure where Lee was just yet. She momentarily wondered what this flightiness she was having was about but pushed it aside to enjoy the night. She kissed Roman's neck and giggled. "What do we think?" she asked of the setting.

"I think its really pretty." she said and shivered. "I… this is… this is so… mysterious and… seductive." She frowned. "Are you two trying to seduce me?" she asked.

Lee walked into the room from the bathroom drying his hands. "Oh there you…" He trailed off and took in Roman, she was so… beautiful… mysterious, and just seductive. He shivered and then shook his head to clear it. This was going to be one wild night for the three of them. "There you are. So, ready to eat, or would you like some wine first?" he asked her and pulled out chairs for Celes and Roman.

Roman giggled and sat down. "I shall have some wine first, thank you."

Celes smiled. "Wine is good for me too." she smiled up at him then at Roman and rested her chin in her hand. "Get anywhere on that case?" she asked casually.

"Kind of, I'll be going out of town for a while, though. Harry isn't going to like it but, I'll be going alone. First I'll have to go into Little Whinging." She wrinkled her nose. "Its why the case was sent to me. Then I'll be going to to other places in London… just backtrack and try to figure out where this guy was going."

"So you are leaving town? When?" Lee asked as sipped his wine.

"Well, once I get things situated, I'll be leaving in two days. Tomorrow, Celes and I are going to go check out these dresses, then I'll confirm a few things for the wedding and leave the next morning. I should be back a few days before the wedding. _Hopefully_ , sooner. I'll keep Celes in touch and leave her in charge of some details of the wedding."

"So the Stag party is up to me?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." Roman giggled and shook her head.

Celes smiled. "It'll be awesome, just leave your book I got this." she said and leaned back in her chair and watched Roman, she really did look beautiful. Exotic and beautiful. Celes smiled bigger as her body warmed a little. She looked at Lee, he looked good too. She hoped this night was going to be wild and crazy and just a good way for the three of them to be the three of them again. She giggled a little and drank her wine.

Roman smiled at Celes, feeling her little lust building inside of her. She shivered and giggled. She sipped more of her wine. "I shall do that. This wine is pretty good."

"Good, I'm glad, its one of my favorites." Lee said as he drank more.

"I like it. So, onto food, it smells so good, and its making my stomach growl." Roman said and gave a moan.

Lee chuckled and sipped some more of her wine. Then he sat up and started to make plates. "You know, your _son_ had declared war. Both of them. First Luke with his revolt and sugar high sleepover, and then Damon doing the sugar recon." he shook his head. Just like you."

Roman giggled, "Luke is good, he won't let them eat a lot of candy. If he did, then he would have to stay up and tend to the stomach aches."

Celes smiled and listened to the conversation. "Sugar highs can lead to those. especially if you don't drink water." she said from personal experience.

Roman giggled and nodded, "And he is just missing his Diamond, right now. She is with Pansy and Charlie for the summer. They talk everyday but he still misses her, so he is filling his days picking on the kids, and the daddies, and spoiled them." She giggled as she gave a moan and started to eat her food. She decided to use a fork then to use her hands, either way, it was so good.

Lee smiled, "I'm glad you enjoy it. Celes, would you like a plate too?"

Celes nodded. "Yes please." she said sitting up a little and setting down her wine glass. "Plus Dia says she's enjoying her little sister." she added. "And she sent me some pictures to look over."

"Yeah, Luke showed me some drawings. She is so cute!" Roman giggled as she drank more of her wine. She was enjoying good food, wine, and company.

Lee watched Roman and smiled. She was starting to feel really good. All warm and comfortable... if she could glow she would. He smiled at Celes. As he sat back with his wine glass and drank some more. He was starting to feel good himself.

Celes smiled and they kept conversation light throughout dinner. By the end Celes was trying to figure out the plan of attack. She noticed Lee pretty much couldn't keep his eyes off Roman and more than once thought she should just leave them alone. But she stuck with it, it was her idea after all. Occasionally she'd run her magic over Roman and watched her shiver. Towards the end of dinner she started to inch her magic up Roman's leg.

Roman shivered and gave a little moan. She drank more of her wine then sighed. She was feeling really, really good. She shivered and licked her lips of the wine. She hummed quietly to herself as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling she was feeling.

Lee finished the rest of his wine then walked over to the girls. He placed his hands onto Roman's shoulders and started to gently massage her shoulders. He smiled when Roman gave a moan.

Celes looked up at him and suddenly didn't feel so awkward. She leaned in and smiled at Roman. "Feels good?" she whispered. "Doesn't he have magic hand?" she asked and rested her hand on her knee massaging that slightly as well. She was a little fuzzy from the wine and she felt warm and happy. She gave a little moan for effect and continued to let her hand massage above her knee.

Roman moaned again as she shivered. "Yes…" She breathed. She knew there was something going on. Something was going on and she had to stop it, but she felt so good, and she did't want this to stop. She moaned again as she shivered again.

Lee tilt Roman's head to the side and pulled Celes closer. He kissed her and then offered Roman's neck to her, inviting her to take the first taste of Roman. he was ready, he was ready to touch them both.

Celes shivered a little and moved closer still letting her hands go up Roman's legs, then looking at Lee she kissed Roman's neck and then moaned and sucked on it a little and trailed little kisses down the side of it. Her body was starting to heat and she could feel Roman's on her fingers sitting so close to her core.

She moaned and shivered harder as her legs uncrossed and opened them a little wider for her. She felt her body heat up, her nipples harden, and her core gave a throb. She shivered and leaned her head to the side, enjoying the feel of Celes kissing her neck, and Lee still massaging her shoulders and neck.

Lee continued to massage Roman's neck and slowly started to dip his hands a little more lower. The ball has started to roll, and now it was going to be time to really get started. He need that one sign from Ro and then he was going to move his hands to other places.

Celes gave a tiny moan and continued to kiss up and down Roman's neck. She slid her hands up just a little further and touched Roman through her thong and shivered when she felt the moist heat. "God..." She whispered. "So... Hot." She moaned a little again and pressed her fingers to Romans clit through the thong.

Roman gave a little moan and shivered again. She rolled her hips a little. "God," She whispered and opened her legs a little wider, "Yes… its… hot…" she moaned again and leaned closer to Celes. Her core throbbed again. She wanted her to touch her so bad. God, she wanted them both to touch her.

Celes looked up at Lee for a little help but slipped her fingers past Roman's thong and slid them into her core and gave a moan, she felt her own core throb and looked at Roman and kissed her. She shivered. "Roman…" she moaned against her lips. "I want to try something."

Roman gasped out a moan and she arched her body. She moaned again and opened her legs a little wider. She nodded, "O-okay…" She told her. "O-okay."

Lee heard the gasp that said that Celes entered her. He leaned down to the other side of her neck and kissed it. He moaned against it and started to suck upon it. His hands slid down and cupped her breast. he moaned as he massaged them and rolled her nipples to harden them more. " _Tell me what you want me to do, Celes. I'll do it._ "

Celes moaned and started to pump into her slowly. " _We need to ask for the chain and necklace. She is so… God she is hot when shes like this...Lee…"_ she whimpered his name and scraped her teeth along Roman's neck and shivered.

" _Okay, I got it."_ He told her and kissed around Roman's neck. He scraped his teen against her neck. Then he used his teeth to upll the strings of her dress. The top of it feel loose and his hands covered her breast, "Roman…" He moaned into her ear and and kissed behind it. "Roman, we need something." He told her. "You are going to be a good girl and give it to us, aren't you?"

Roman shivered as she panted and whimpered. She rolled her hips and leaned her head back. "I… I… yes…" She whimpered again. "Yes…"

Lee moaned into her ear and he massaged her breast more. "We need the chain." He told her. He sucked on her her neck and the sweet smell of roses filled his nose. He shivered himself and moaned louder. "Give us the chain, it will make this so… so… so… so…" he kissed her between each so. Then he raised her head and kissed her on the mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and took his time tasting her, tasting her and the wine she drank. "So much… better." he said against her lips.

Roman moaned and shivered. Without thinking she dropped her wine glass and rolled her hips higher. She shivered again and then opened her hand to show the chain. "God… please…" She rolled her hips and arch her body tightened.

Celes moaned and quickened her fingers and with her other hand took the chain and the controlling necklace. She moaned and took a second, still causing stimulation and attached it to her clit piercing and then fed it up for Lee to attach to her belly button and around her neck. She also offered him the necklace and then when he pulled back gave him a long kiss as she kept her fingers going in Roman. When she pulled back the cloak had fallen away from her chain and you could see it glinting around her neck and down over her flat belly.

Roman panted and held tightly to the arms of the chair. She shivered and then jerked as her body gave into the orgasm.

Lee moaned as he kissed Celes. "I think, its time to move this to the bed." He said and kissed Roman's neck as she continued to jerk.

Celes nodded and slowly withdrew her fingers from Roman and moaned as her core clamped around her trying to keep her inside. She shivered and stood slowly. "B-bed… Bed is good." she whispered and slipped off her sandals.

Lee scooped Roman up and laid her on the bed. Then he walked back to Celes and scooped her up. He kissed her and moaned. He laid her on the bed and kissed her. "I think I may have your first." He told her. "You on top of Roman, so you can have her at the same time." He moaned and leaned over to Roman and kissed her as well.

Celes' entire body shook she got up on her knees and then looked at Lee and then waved her hand and the three of them were naked. She crawled up over Roman and then looked back at Lee again and moaned. "Put me how you want me." she whispered to him.

Lee kissed Roman again and then had Celes climbed onto Roman. He kissed down Celes spine and moaned. he slid his hands around to her breast and massaged them as well. He had to be careful, or she was going to lactate. He kissed back up her spine and slid between Roman and Celes. He felt both of their clits and moaned. "God, you women feel so good." He pumped between them a few times then entered Celes.

Celes gasped and moaned and arched her back. She reached down and ran her fingers down Roman's body and lightly over her breasts and moaned as her hips rolled. She slid her fingers further down and touched Roman's clit and watched her jerk and moaned louder. Her body buzzed and was so alive. She shivered hard and rolled Roman's clit between her finger and thumb.

Roman gasped and shivered. She lifted her hips up and moaned. "C-celes…" She moaned. "God… Celes… I… I need…" She moaned and lifted her hips higher. "God… stop teasing me… Just… have me… please…" She told her and pulled Celes down by the back of her neck and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and thrust her in and out of her mouth.

Lee moaned as he pumped into Celes. He shivered and then cupped Roman's breast… or one of her breast and rolled her nipple. He kissed the back of her neck and sucked on the side of it.

Celes gave a loud whimpering moan against Roman's mouth and pressed her clit to Roman's careful not to allow Lee to slip from her. She moaned and rolled her hips and started to roll against Roman as she felt her juices leak and her core tighten. She wanted to fill Roman with her magic, she wanted to so badly. She wanted her. She let her magic slowly fill Roman, it was harmless right now she wasn't merged with Cecil. She moaned and pumped it as she start to explore Roman's mouth with her tongue.

Roman moaned and gasped. She rolled her hips higher and rubbed against Cele's clit. She moaned loudly and then shivered. She gasped against as felt Lee pumped faster and harder into Celes, which caused her to rub harder and faster against her. She wrapped her arms around Celes and held her as she rolled her hips faster.

Lee moaned as he pressed Celes down harder against Roman and thrust harder into her. he moaned and leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of Celes. He pumped faster into her and rolled his hips into her, feeling her juices flow out and felt Roman's juices mix with hers.

Celes started to give screams, they weren't loud, but it was screaming. She pumped her magic harder and faster into Roman matching Lee's pace in her and she shivered hard and kissed Roman screaming against her lips. She broke the kiss and gasped as out a scream when her core tightened and her hips jerked. "God!" she screamed and she gripped the blankets on either side of Roman and panted determined to get Roman to where she was.

Roman squealed out her moans as she rolled back onto her head. She shivered and jerked as she rolled her hips faster and held Celes to her tighter. "Oh… God… Oh, God… Celes… I…" She moaned as she rolled her hips and held her tighter. She latched her mouth onto the inner part of her should and did a mixture of sucking and biting her.

Lee growled as he pumped harder into Celes. He cupped Roman's breast and the other on Celes. He massaged both their breast and rolled each of their nipples. He used his magic to give the sensation of licking each of their nipples.

Celes screamed and arched her back and pressed harder into Roman and then gave a whimpering scream when she felt her breasts lactate. She pressed her forehead to Roman's and looked into her eyes. "God… it happening….." she tightened and kissed Roman just as her orgasm burst through her body. Her hips jerked and her breasts tingled and she screamed against Roman's lips again.

Roman screamed with her and jerked. Her nails dug into Celes' back as she held her. She jerked and shivered. She gave a whimper when Lee pulled Celes off her. "M-Mine…" She whimpered and tried to get to Celes.

Lee chuckled, "Hold on just a moment Ro." He chuckled and then licked up Celes' milk and cleaned up her breast. He smiled and winked at Celes. He kissed her and then moved to Roman, "Now, you can hold your little bear." He told her and kissed her neck. "However, I am not done. I need some of you." he rolled Roman onto her side so that she could hold Celes. He lifted her leg and then entered her.

Celes rolled over and faced Roman and in turn Lee. She smiled and kissed Roman and led her hands around her body. She shivered a little and kissed Roman again and then eased back and let Roman decide what she wanted from her, while Lee took her.

Roman shivered and and moaned as she rolled her hips. She reached for Celes. She gasped as she placed her hand on the bed to brace herself. She she gave loud squeal as Lee found her g-spot. She curled her hands into the blanket. "Oh… God… oh… God…"

Celes kissed Roman again and moaned and slid her hand down the side of her body. Then she slid her hand over her and up Lee's hip and slipped it around him and gave his ass a little squeeze and then kissed Roman again as her hand drifted back to Roman's body and rested on her hip.

Lee moaned and kissed Roman on the back of her neck. He pumped faster into Roman. Then he pulled Celes to him and kissed her. He slid a hand down to Celes' core and slipped her fingers into her core. He moaned and pumped harder into Roman.

Roman started to scream her moans out as she pulled onto the blanket and then screamed into the pillow there. She bit into it and screamed some more. Her juices leaked out and she shivered. She wanted Celes pressed against her, she wanted to feel her as well, but she didn't know what else to do but scream her moans.

Celes arched her back and scooted closer lifted her leg over both Roman and Lee. She turned Roman's head out of the pillow and kissed her screaming mouth and pressed closer to her. Being close to both of them. She moaned and rolled her hips and slid her hand between Roman and herself and pressed her fingers to Roman's clit to add to the sensations Lee was causing. She shivered when she felt what he was doing, her juices leaked as well as she found it so arousing she could hardly stand it. "Hot…" she moaned. "God.. this is… hot." she whispered and kissed Roman and squealed.

Lee pumped her fingers faster into Celes, and pressed the heel of his hand to her clit. he growled against Roman's neck and pumped faster and harder into Roman. he shivered as he finally felt his own orgasm tingle up his spine. he moaned as he bit into her shoulder and growled against it.

Roman screamed against Celes' mouth and held onto her. She was ready, she was there, any moment she was going to lose it. She felt her juices freely flow from her. Her body was on fire and it tightened even more. She felt the familiar pressure that meant she was going to explode. She needed something… something to push her further… anything.

Celes squealed louder and her own core tightened, they were all close. Roman just needed one little push and it would be done, the three of them could finish together. She moaned and felt her hips jerked and bent down and flicked her tongue over Roman's nipple and then tugged on it lightly with her teeth and squealed against it as her hips jerked again and then took her whole nipple into her mouth and gave it a suck while she swirled her tongue around the outside of her nipple.

She gasped as she arched into her and screamed louder. Her body jerked as the orgasm hit her, she screamed louder and then it cut out as her juices gushed out of her. She held Celes tightly to her and jerked again.

Lee roared out his own orgasm when he felt her core clamp down on him. Her pumped a few times then jerked as well. He pumped his fingers into Celes' core to make sure she finished as well.

Celes gave a shuddering squeal and her body released the orgasm and she jerked hard and felt her juices flow from her. She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked against Roman and held onto her as she finished her ride, core tightening and gripping Lee's fingers then loosening.

They all laid there jerking, and shivering as they rode out their orgasms. Lee sighed as he raised up onto his elbow and looked down at his women, Roman was fast asleep, still holding onto Celes. It was really endearing to see actually. She held onto Celes like her favorite little teddy bear. It reminded him of how Lana held Bree while they slept. He smiled and kissed Roman and rubbed his hand down Celes' hip. "Okay?" he asked her.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Great." she whispered. "That was…" she could only nod and smiled at him. Actually she couldn't seem to stop smiling, she felt good being held tightly by Roman and being touched by Lee.

He smiled and pulled the sheet up over them. "And your pretty little chain is now in its place." He then touched Celes' chain that was on hers. "So is yours. You going to keep it on her until she gets back?"

Celes gave a little smile. "Oh yes." she whispered. "And I'll let you keep the necklace. It works over distances but I haven't tested it so we should be careful with that." she said.

"Only while she is alone, yeah?" he asked. "Don't want her getting distracted while she is running down her missing person." He kissed Celes then kissed the back of Roman's neck. He slid his leg between Roman's and wrapped his arm around to hold Celes.

Celes snuggled her head next to Roman's and looked at Lee. "Yes, only when she's alone." she agreed and sighed as her body got a little heavy. "God, I love you." she whispered to Roman in her sleep and then looked up at Lee again. "I love you too, my wild man." she whispered and shut her eyes.

He smiled, "I love you too, wild fire." he teased and then fell asleep himself.

Celes followed them into sleep.

 _The dream started the same as it had a few nights ago. With John and herself dancing in a crowd of people. He swung her around the floor effortlessly. He kissed her and doted upon her. But when he spun her out his hand dropped away and Celes spun around and found him gone. She frowned and looked around trying to find him. Where had he gone? She lifted her skirts and started to search the peoples faces for his. She finally found a familiar face, it was Lee's. He didn't sweep her into dance but did take her hand and pull her near. He kissed her and she melted a little. Then he pulled back and stepped away and he too was gone._

 _Celes frowned again and shook her head a little as her eyes filled with tears. She searched now for both Lee and John in the faces of the people around her and then found Harry's. He swept her into a dance and led her across the floor, but again when she was spun away she was left spinning alone. She looked around now panicking. Where had they gone, why were they gone? She searched in vain as people now just started to fade away until she was completely alone. She sank to the floor covering her face and crying. "They left."_

" _You knew they would." a voice said from behind._

 _Celes stiffened and then looked behind her and saw no one. "They wouldn't they promised."_

" _Promises were made to be broken, little lamb." the voice said._

" _No, they wouldn't… they wouldn't leave unless their was a reason." she insisted._

" _Wouldn't they? Don't they all belong to another?" the voice asked._

" _They belong to me too, they bare my markings." she said and wiped her cheeks standing and circling._

" _Do they?" the voice asked and the three men appeared before her arms outstretched devoid of her markings. As if they had never been there at all._

" _No!" Celes screamed and walked towards the men and then gasped when they were replaced with a dark figure. She yelped and flinched when the figure raised his hand._

" _I told you." it taunted._

Celes jerked awake with a scream and found herself pinned against Roman by Lee's arm. She was shaking and her heart was going crazy. She took deep breaths trying to get a hold of herself and looked at the clock to see she'd only slept for not even an hour. Her first instinct was to check Lee's arm. He was right there. She looked at it and used the magic she understood a little more to make her marks appear and gave a sigh of relief when she saw them.

Roman shifted a little and held held Celes tighter. She fluttered her eyes open, feeling Celes' panic, pain, and hurt. She wrapped her magic around her to sooth her and snuggled her face into her hair. " _What's wrong, Cel-Bear?_ "

Celes held onto Roman with one arm and gripped Lee's arm with her other hand. "I… had a nightmare that… the boys didn't have my marks anymore." she whispered. "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep, my Roman."

She shook her head. " _No one can take those marks off. They are permanent."_ She told her. " _That much I know for sure."_ She gave a yawn as she closed her eyes. " _Dad… dad still has mom's…_ " she said as she drifted off to sleep then she woke again and pulled Celes closer. " _Mom has been dead since I was a little girl. The boys will_ always _have out markings."_

Celes nodded and traced hers on Lee's and her eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes. "I know, I just… it was a dream. I stupid dream reminding me of that stupid insecurity I have." she said. "It must have been something I talked to Sune about today." she added absently and then pressed her face into Roman's neck. "Go back to sleep, baby. You're tired and worn out. Sleep, my love."

Roman wrapped her magic more around her. " _I have your markings still."_ She told her and allowed her arms to show them as well. " _My first girlfriend and my last wife."_ she told her and fell asleep.

Celes held Roman and looked at her marks with blurry eyes and smiled. "My first girlfriend and my last wife." she whispered to Roman and kissed her ear and neck and snuggled close. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

The next few days had went by like a blur. Roman and Celes went to the dress store and had a ball picking out a wedding dress for Roman, had champagne, strawberries, went to the nail salon and did what girls do. They pampered themselves. It had been such a long time since they had a girls day so the ended up doing it up the whole day. When they got home Roman had packed and then told Harry she was leaving town, she didn't know how long she was going to be gone but she was for sure going to be back a few days before the wedding. She was going on assignment and she was leaving it like that. Even though Harry was the 'boss' she still refused to tell him where she was going. She promised to keep the connection open at all times so that he could track her incase of emergency. Then she told Sune and told him that he had to watch over Celes. She was also a little worried about her. The day before she seemed a little flighty, and she usually wasn't like that unless she was pregnant. But she wasn't pregnant so it worried Roman. She knew that Celes would be in good hands with the boys, but she still was worried about her. For some reason she had a weird feeling, but she had pushed it aside. She told Sune to distract Celes as much as possible. Sometimes when Roman wasn't around Celes could be… all over the play emotionally. Depress, happy, and then with the new feeling of the kids growing up too soon, she was bound to get annoyed and maybe depressed more easily. She had stayed with Celes until the next morning and then left to Little Whinging to start her investigation.

Celes spent the first week of Roman being gone with the kids and Sune, she actually spent a lot of time with Sune. She liked it. She was sad Roman was gone, and she still felt flighty sometimes. When she would spend time with the other guys it felt a little off but she just pushed that off on her flightiness and would make an excuse for them. She found though in the second week Roman was gone she seemed to be making excuses for John and Lee more often. They're busy, they're distracted because they are worried about Roman being out. She would tell Sune all these things, he always seemed to find her when she was having a weak moment. She would make the excuses and then change the subject knowing the subject is never completely dropped. At the end of the second week Ro was gone she walked into the nursery, where John was playing with some of the little kids, to get Shannon and put her down for a nap. She smiled warmly at John as she picked her up. "Hey, you want to spend some time together this afternoon after I get Shan down?" she asked him.

"No, Lee and I are going out for a bit. Not sure when we will get back. Maybe before dinner, he wants to make sure the kids are fed… hey, can you make dinner? Us guys haven't been out for a long time… since before Belle was born. You don't mind watching them, do you? I mean you will have help with Luke, since he is always around trying rise a revolt against us guys. He will help, you are the mama."

Celes' heart gave a little tug and then she smiled and nodded. "Um, sure. Maybe we could do something tomorrow then." she said rubbing Shannon's back. "I miss you." she whispered.

"Can't tomorrow, taking the kids out on the town. You know, we can do something maybe in a couple days." He shrugged. "If not, I'm sure Sune will take you out. Just ask him."

Celes gave a small frown and then turned away when her eyes filled with tears. "Um, okay." she whispered. "Just… uh… tell me when you're leaving." she said leaving the nursery and she brought Shannon into her room and laid her down. Once she was sleeping she pressed her back against one side of the room and pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her forehead to them and gave a tiny sob.

" _Oh, Celes, my Celes. Guess where I am? I'm in Cardiff!"_ Roman gave a little squeal _. "I think maybe some Union Jack thongs are in order."_ she teased.

Celes giggled in spite of her sad mood. " _Oh, yes."_ she sent a giggle and rubbed her legs and got up just feeling a little better by what she said. She left Shannon's room and walked down to the kitchen and looked around trying to come up with dinner. She started to pull stuff out. " _What brings you to Cardiff?"_ she asked her.

" _Well, this guys has been undercover for some time and I backtracked all his movements. Then followed them again, well, someone in Little Whinging said they saw him and a couple of other guys talking. They seemed really suspicious, buas you know, how perfect everyone is in Little Whinging._ "

Celes gave a physical nod. " _I do."_ she sent and started to cube chicken and toss it into a giant crock pot.

" _Well, they said he didn't look like he was from around there, and even got into some trouble with the local authorities. After a words of persuasion I was able to look into his file that the Ministry forgot to mention. Yay them."_ she said sarcastically _. "Well, they bailed him out but, something went wrong. I found traces of the memory erase spells in a lot of people here. So after reading the true memories found someone over hear him and a couple of guys saying he needed to go to Cardiff, so here I am. The home of Torchwood! Ooh, maybe some thongs with Torchwood should work too!"_

Celes giggled and shook her head. " _I like when you nerd out."_ she sent and looked up when Lee walked in. "Hey, Chocolate Bear." she chirped at him.

"Oh, hi." He said. "You're cooking?" He asked.

" _Yeah, I know but I can't help it. And to top it off, I have that stupid cover stuck in my head. 'Talk nerdy to me.'. I think of that and I automatically think of you and John. Oh, John is going to_ love _these."_

Celes sent her a giggled. "Yes, uh John asked if I would take care of the kids so you and he and Harry could go out." she said. "And Sune of course." she said trying to ignore his coldness.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." Lee said and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He looked at her and frowned. He looked like he was fighting something or he was at war with his thoughts or something. "Thanks, Celes." he told her. "I have book of vegetarian things if you want to try… try to… uh…" he shook his head trying to clear it. "Uh, Hail and Bryce." he told her.

Celes frowned and set down her task and washed her hands and walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. "You okay?" she asked.

Lee stepped away from her and gave a subtle growl. Then he shook his head against to try and clear it. "I… I don't know… yeah… just… Sorry, thanks." He told her and walked out of the kitchen.

" _So… you going to tell me what's wrong?"_ Roman asked her finally. " _I… I'm having trouble kind of getting a good feel on you. Are you okay? Do I need to kick someone's ass? Cause, you know I can do it. Even from Cardiff."_

Celes smiled. " _I'm okay, I'm fine really. Just having an odd day."_ she sent and went back to her task. She looked up when Harry came in. "Harry Potter."

"Hey, Celes. Heard you were taking care of the kids. Thanks." he said and grabbed water and then paused at the door as if something stopped him and then left.

Now Celes really hurt. She took a deep breath.

" _Hey, where are you?_ " Roman asked Sune.

" _Uh, I'm… working. Why, whats wrong?"_ he sent back to her.

" _I'm not sure, Its what I was going to ask you. Is Celes still acting a little off? She sounds like it. I know there is something going on. I can feel it… like… Oh, just stop working and go to Celes."_ She snapped at him.

Sune stood at her snap. " _Okay, okay."_ he sent and popped home and walked into the kitchen and was slammed with Celes' thoughts of doubt and pain.

Celes looked up and sniffed. "Oh, are you back for the guys day?" she asked sadly.

Sune frowned, "Uh, no." he told her. "Celes," He stopped her hands. "What are you doing? You can hurt yourself." He said as he walked her to the sink and made her wash her hands. He sat her on a stool. "This is totally going to coast you." He told her and smiled at her as he wiped her face. " _You_ are supposed to take care of me. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Celes looked at him and sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "Its… nothing." she whispered and sniffed and looked down. "I'm okay, don't worry about me. I'll be okay in a few minutes."

"No, not this time. This time I _am_ worried about you. Every time I see you now a days you are crying. I hear your thoughts. They are in full chaos. I barely can understand what you are saying, and to top it off, you are now worrying Roman. She needs a clear head to do what she has to do." he lifted her chin and looked down into her blue eyes. "This time, let me take care of you. I'll just collect later." He smiled.

Celes gave him a little smile and then sobbed. "They… they are acting funny." she whispered. "I tried to get John to do something with me and he made excuses, Lee _growled_ at me when I touched him, and Harry barely look at me." she sniffed. "Did… I do something wrong?"

Sune frowned, "That don't sound like them. John always jumps on the chase to spend time with you, Lee _always_ growls, and Harry… Well, that is strange. Should we talk to them? I think we should talk to them and figure something out."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she whispered and held onto his arms as she slid off the stool.

Sune walked her to the his side of the house and to a room all the guys were at. It was the man cave. "I take your memories of this location… maybe." he smiled at her. "Hey, guys, we need to talk." He told them and sat Celes in one of the leather chairs.

"Violation, you can't have a girl in the man cave." Harry said standing.

"Yeah, that's not cool." John said.

"Oh, shut up." Sune told them. "Sit down too. Look, we need to talk. You guys are always doting on Celes and taking care of her. Well, something is going on. Are you mad at her?"

"No." Lee frowned as he shook his head. "Not at all."

"I'm not." Harry shrugged. "Do we seem mad?" he asked as he sat back down.

Celes looked at her hands and didn't say anything.

"Okay… then what's going on? She says that John is making excuses to avoid her or not spend time with her, Lee growled at her when she touched him, and Harry, well you didn't even look at her. So there must be something going on."

"I wasn't trying to avoid her." John said as he frowned. "Its the summer and I'm just taking care of the kids. Tonight us guys have plans. The summer is nearly done. We are always busy during the summer, and it don't help that Luke is on a warpath to pick on us guys. I just need a break, that's all."

Celes gave a little gasp and looked up at him.

"You know I'm thinking the same thing. All I do is work, all the time. Just need a break. I like that." Harry said. "Plus I mean, marrying Roman. And I'm really looking forward to that too. So a break to focus on it and her is good for me."

Lee didn't say anything. He just sat in his chair, still looking like he was fighting something or he was at war with something in his head. "Sorry." was all he said.

Sune frowned, "You guys… don't make sense." He told them. "You don't make sense at all."

"Well, we don't have the time to get away like you do. We all have responsibilities here so you get to have break when you want." John told him.

"Hey! Don't start acting like a woman on me." Sune told him. "I'll give you a break, I'll turn you into a damn rat and chase you around if you want a break. "Sound just like a woman, you hear him?" He asked Celes. "oh, uh, no offence."

Celes shook her head and stood. "Leave Sune alone, hes just trying to take care of me." she said to John taking Sune's hand.

Harry frowned as something inside him triggered for a minute. "What?" was all he could say.

"Me, the fox, is trying to take care of her. Not sure if I'm doing it right either." He mumbled the last part. "Anyways, whatever it is that is bugging you three, figure it out. Ro is worried and she can't be distracted while she is out on assignment." He looked at Harry and knew this was going to be a low blow. "Or you _won't_ have a Roman to marry at the end of the summer."

Harry growled and shook his head. "Don't you ever say that." he said angrily as his mind cleared just a little. "I… shes…" he stammered and then shook his head again. "Look, shes fine. Why are you telling Roman, aren't you?" he accused Celes.

Celes gave a little sound and stepped behind Sune a little. "I'm not." she whispered.

Lee was even angry. That was his wife. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him though. Like he should be stepping up to say something… something that was common knowledge between them all. "Celes, you can't be…" He trailed off. he wanted to say needy but she wasn't really being needing, nor was she clingy. None of them was right. "Just stop tattling. you're like a kid…" he asked more then he said.

"Wow." Sune said watching them both. "Either you lost your minds or you two are really that stupid." he said bluntly. "Did you two forget she is connected to Roman. Roman can feel her. Celes don't have to say a word for Roman to know that Celes is hurting."

Harry frowned at that and then growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's doing that over thinking thing and so… Roman is sensing it…" he almost forced out and then paused before his next words. "If she just stopped…" he said and stopped again.

"Celes, I think you need to go and finish dinner." Sune said as he stepped towards the guys. "I'll be out in a minute." He said as he really looked at Harry. He was off, they were _all_ off. They looked as if they were fighting against something but losing.

Celes gave a little sniff. "But…" she whispered and then nodded and turned and went back up the stairs and as she got into the hallway and out of Sune's range the voice started again, the shadow man from her dreams and this time he told her to come home and he would soothe her and fix everything. She bit her lip and stopped in the foyer of the house and then she looked around and sniffed and then popped out.

Sune looked at all three men. "Okay, so I have two ways we can do this. I can try and knock some sense into you all or you three can be good little boys and allow me to check you out." he said.

Harry growled at the challenge but then shrugged. "I got nothing to hide." he said.

"Me first." Lee said as he stood. "I need to go first… I think."

Sune shrugged and walked over to him. He used his magic to ran over all three guys and found something strange. There was a blockage that didn't belong. He simply removed them and covered them with a shield of his own making.

John jumped up and ran out the room. "Celes!" he called. "Celes!"

"She's not here!" Lee said in a panic as he scanned. "I… I'm being blocked, I don't even know where she is."

"What are you guys…" Sune trailed off. "She isn't here." he said as it dawned on him. Then frowned when he felt her by the Stone Hedges, further into Scotland. "We need to go."

Harry growled, he kept growling everytime he thought about how hed been around Celes lately. "Lets go."

Celes lightly touched a stone and sniffed. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Oh, my wee lamb." came the voice from her mind and dreams.

Celes turned and gave a little gasp, the man standing a few feet from her looked like she thought her brother would have if he had lived past seventeen. "Cedric." she whispered.

He smiled a little. "That is my name, but I am not your brother. He was named for me." he said.

"Named for… who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your uncle, wee lamb." he said. "Amos' elder brother." he inclined his head.

Celes stepped back. "I… don't know…"

"Its alright, I know you're having an emotional crisis." he waved a hand and a giant tent appeared in the center of the circle. "Sleep, wee lamb, and I will bring your children here. I will take care of you now."

"Take care…" she couldn't get her thoughts to work. She felt foggy and sleepy. She found herself stumbling into the tent and then falling onto the cot covered in furs and falling asleep.

Right then Sune and the guys popped into the tent. Sune looked at the blond haired man. "I believe you took something that does not belong to you."

Lee knelt down next to Celes. He checked her over and and was satisfied to find her breathing. "Damn, right she don't belong to you." he growled.

"At least I want her. She is my niece." he said to them.

Harry growled. "We _want_ her, something was blocking that. And I have a feeling that something was you."

"Yeah, it was him, the stench of his magic is his." Sune growled. He was getting really pissed off. Not only because this man cause this, and because it worried and endangered Roman, but because Celes belonged to him. "No one takes what is mine. I do not play well with others, hell, I don't play with these guys when it comes to the woman I love." His power coursed through him and built stronger as his lavender eyes started to glow.

For some reason, Cedric started to laugh. "Did I strike a nerve with the little fox, I was told you don't even care for my niece. I was told you merely tolerate her." he said and someone materialized next to him.

Harry growled and Harmon pushed forward. "Kitaru." he growled.

"Yes, yes. Kitaru." he said waving his hands and watching Sune's power falter a bit. "Look at you my brother."

Sune growled. "I'm surprise you would even work with someone as lowly as him." he nodded to Cedric. He felt Roman mush some of her love to him. She must have felt some of his distress. He straightened up and looked Kitaru in the eye. "It must be true then. The curse really is breaking and you really are dying."

Kitaru ruffled. "Insolent little fox." he went to smack Sune.

Cedric stopped him. "I think maybe its time for retreat, my Japanese friend." he said. "You know we will be back." he winked.

"No, _you_ don't get to retreat." Sune told him and before another word could come out of Cedric's mouth, Sune's magic tore him down and turned him to ash. "He was just a pawned, right, _brother?_ "

Kitaru fought to keep his composure. "Pawn, yes." he stepped back and used what little magic he still possessed and was gone.

Sune allowed his emotions to take over and he fell to a knee. He shook with anger and fear. It was just like Kitaru to do something as lowly as this. It angered him, but at the same time he could have lost everything… in one swoop he could have lost it all… and his brother would have won again. "Is… is she okay?" He asked, not looking at any of them.

Celes had come to the minute Cedric was killed and his magic faded. She got off the cot and crawled up to him and around in front of him and nodded. "I'm okay." she said and framed his face with her hands. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I… I think so…" He said, not wanting to tell her the truth, nor wanting to lie to her.

"Sune." she whispered. "Its okay, I will never judge you for how you feel."

"I… I want my Roman," He whispered. "But… can you… can you take care of me until she gets back?" He finally asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, tricky fox, I can." she said and pulled him into her arms and then finally looked at Harry, John and Lee and her heart hurt.

"Celes…" Harry said.

"Pockets…" John stepped towards her.

"Lets go home, Inimorar Mea." Lee told her as he helped her with Sune.

Celes got Sune into their room and left the boys alone. She let him curl on top of her and she ran her fingers through his hair. She missed Roman, and knew he did. "Sleep, tricky fox." she whispered.

He held onto her tighter and closed his eyes. He took in the comfort she offered, although he shook, he started to settle down. Soon the calmed down enough to fall asleep.

After he'd slept for a half hour and she was sure he was sleeping heavily, Celes slipped from beneath of him and covered him with a blanket and her magic and then opened the door and nearly fell over John.

John caught her and held her as Lee crawled over to them. "God, Celes, we… we are sorry. We are so sorry." He told her.

"I tried to fight it. It was so hard. It was like someone had a grip on me." Lee told her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Harry crawled over to them too. "Cel… I don't… I'm sorry."

Celes sniffed and looked at them. "You… forgot me." she whispered. "YOu knew I was here but you… forgot me." she said and looked down and wiped her eyes.

"Not by choice." The three of them said in unision.

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered. "I know." she said again. "It still hurt."

"Celes." Harry said touching her cheek.

"You all fought it… I… I forgive you. I wasn't your fault." she whispered still not really looking at any of them.

John tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. To show her the pain he felt for her. "I love you Celes Diggory. I will always love you." He told her. "I understand if you don't want to forgive us right away, don't force it. Hell, I'll even allow Roman to kick my ass, if that will make you feel better." he told her. "Just… I'm sorry and I love you very much. Don't stay hurt for long. Please?"

Celes cried and nodded. "I won't." she whispered. "I can't." she said and looked at him and then at Harry. "You're not suppose to… you're the one that isnt…" she said and sniffed.

Harry nodded. "I know, Celes. I know. I'm sorry, I love you. I...I won't… this won't happen again he vowed.

Lee pulled Celes onto his lap and held her tightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "God, why do you even put up with me?" He asked. "First you get taken away by Kama, your memory is erased by Sune, then you're kidnapped by some crazy guy and impregnated, then this. I tried, I tried to fight it, I can't seem to do anything right by you. I'm not a worthy warrior for you. Why do you even keep me around?"

Celes touched his cheek and then glanced at John and Harry and then looked back up at Lee. " _Because I love you too much."_ she sent him and hugged him. " _Because you are worthy, because you love me, you all do despite what was going on._ " she pressed her cheek to his chest and then looked at Harry and John. "I… already do forgive you on some level." she whispered. "But its going to… take some time to get completely back."

John nodded, "I know." He whispered. "I know."

Harry gave a somber nod. "I'll work at it until its okay again." he said and rubbed her back then got up. "I have to go punch a bag." he said and looked at her one more time and walked away.

"Come on, lets… can we go to the group room for a bit? I don't want to let go of you." Lee asked.

Celes nodded. "Yes, until Sune needs me again." she whispered.

He nodded and popped them to the room,

John followed suit and laid on the other side of her. He was at a loss, He didn't know what to do or how to make it better.

Celes gave a little sigh as she felt both of them and shut her eyes. "I love you." she said to them. "I missed you. It hurt so bad. I felt alone." she whispered. "I've been with you all for a long time and all the things we've been through, I've never felt that alone."

Lee held her tighter. It tore him apart. Yeah, it wasn't as bad as how he left Roman, but it hurt that it happened to Celes. It always seemed to be him, though. How was he going to fix this? He really wasn't worthy to be her warrior. Everything always seemed to happen to her. It wasn't right.

Celes lay between them, she finally started to hum as her body got heavy. "I love you." She said to them again. "I love you." She repeated and drifted off.

Harry punched the bag again and growled. He didn't realize he was actually crying. He'd forgotten Celes. How could he forget her? How could he do that? She was his first love. He growled, sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then he stopped and changed out of the sweaty clothes. He popped to the guys location and found them in the group room bed with Celes. He got onto it and laid at her feet holding her legs.

Celes woke several hours later and found herself smooshed between three men. She wiggled from them and gave a little smile. She loved her boys but she needed some time. She needed each of them to take the time. She left them in the room and returned to Sune. He'd come to her rescue, he loved her, he really did. She crawled into their bed and snuggled into him and kissed his lips. "Tricky fox." She whispered. She kissed him again and then along his jawline And felt him stir.

Sune opened his eyes and looked at Celes. Then he closed them and sighed. "What are you... what are you doing?" He asked.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Waking you up, we need our Roman so we are going to Cardiff." she whispered and kissed his nose.

"We... we are?" Asked as he sat up. "I better help pack the kids... or help John get ready." He said as he got off the bed and went to go find him.

"No, just you and me." Celes sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm not... I need her." she whispered. "And so do you."

Sune paused and frowned. He looked over to her. He finally nodded, "Okay, but you have to tell the guys we are going."

Celes nodded and got off the bed. She touched his cheek. "I owe you huge." she whispered and then walked out and back to the group room and watched the boys sleep for a minute and then walked up to the bed and touched Lee's ankle.

Lee came awakened went to pulled Celes to her but didn't find her. "Celes!" He called out in a panic as he sat up looking for her.

John shot up as well. "What happened where is she?"

Harry sat up and spread out his magic and then found Celes standing at the edge of the room. "Celes." he breathed in relief.

"I just went to check on Sune." she whispered and stepped further in. "He and I are going to see Roman for the night." she twisted her hands and looked at them. "I need... I need her." her eyes filled with tears.

"I... I... I don't want you to go." Lee said sounding deflated but sat back on the bed.

John nodded, agreeing with Lee. But he understood why. "Okay."

Celes gave a tiny smile and her heart warmed a little. She opened herself in the connection and smiled at the three of them."How about I... stay open to you three?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed and felt her and then nodded. "You need to go, go."

"I'll be back tomorrow." she said.

Lee smiled then shot off the bed and hugged her tightly. "God, I love you. I really love you. We get married next, right."

Celes smiled and held him and nodded against his chest as her eyes filled with tears again. "Yes." she said. "We are next." she said and stood on her toes and kissed the corners of his smiling mouth.

Harry smiled a little and watched them. "Open mic night next, we dance." he said to her.

Celes nodded and smiled at him. "Okay." she said and pressed her cheek to Lee's chest taking comfort in it for a minute.

Lee gave her a squeeze then stepped back.

John wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "I love you." He whispered. "God, it kills me inside that this happened. But when you get back, can we... can we go to our home?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "I would like that, yes." she whispered and hugged him again and then kissed him a few times.

Harry stood when John stepped away he pulled Celes to him and pressed his forehead to her. "Im sorry I forgot you." he whispered loud enough for her to hear only. "I know I promised I never would, Im sorry I left you." he said.

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. She sniffed and touched his lips. "I know." she stepped back and smiled at them and then turned and left. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks and got back to her and Sune's room and gave him a little smile. "Lets go." she whispered.

Roman laid on her stomach with binoculars pressed to her eyes. She hadn't found the missing target but she did fine his 'partner.' He was part of this gang, but as far as she could tell, everything was still functioning without a hitch. This guy was the one the that actually busted the missing target out of Little Whinging jail. "One way or another, I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha." She sang to herself. Then she felt magic and a blast of depression and one with fear and uncertainty. She looked around and found Celes and Sune standing behind her. "Hey... guys... what's wrong?"

Celes gave a sad smile. "They forgot me." she whispered. "And... it was my uncles fault... and Sune killed him... but... but his brother was there." she whispered as she started to cry. "And we need you, I want to help him but I cant... I need you." she said and squeezed Sune's hand as he had started to shiver and she didn't have to look at him to know he was crying too.

Roman looked at them both and sighed. She cursed under her breath and packed up her things. "Lets go, I have a room near by." She told them and took both their hands. She popped them to her hotel room and gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, sorry for the mess, I was in a hurry and was..." She trailed off when neither one of them dropped her hand. She looked at them and shook her head. "Okay, sit." She told them. "On the bed." She waved a hand and her mess started to clean up. Then she opened her pocket kitchen. "Sit down and explain." She said as she put water into the kettle. Then she started to pull things out to make something to eat.

Celes took a deep breath. She had just been so relieved to see Roman she had fallen all over herself to tell her what happened. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance.

"Someone, namely Celes' Uncle and my brother, were blocking the guy's ability to... care for her. So it was like they forgot about how they felt or something. I removed the block but by then Celes was gone. She had gone to her uncle, he used magic and put her to sleep. When my brother revealed himself... I finally got it and... he dying." he whispered. "And for a few seconds I wasn't afraid of him." he said all this calmly, yet he was shaking like a leaf.

Celes gave a little sigh. "He needs you... I need you... I was alone." she whispered and looked away. "That only time I wasn't was when I talked to you or Sune was with me."

Roman finished cooking as she thought everything over. She seasoned some of the meat that was cooking then covered it. She pulled up a chair to the bed and looked at her two broken lovers. She wasn't sure who to start with. Part of her wanted to postpone the wedding until everything was cleared up. She sighed and rubbed her face. "Okay, okay." She sat between them and held them both. "Okay, everything is okay." She told them both. "I know Lee, I also know, Harry and John. They would _never_ willingly forget you. Celes, you _are_ love. The look at you and man, the can't help but love you. When you open to them you warm them so much. You give them hope. They need that, right now. You really need that. They are hurt just as much as you are. I know you need me, but right now, _they_ need _you_. They need to show you how much they love you, they need to hold you, they need to feel you, and they need to feel you are okay. This is something that was done to them as well." She kissed her on top of her head. She turn to Sune and kissed his cheek. "Sune, my fox, you _are_ strong. _You_ need to know this. You want to know why I'm strong, and can always do what I need to? Because I remember that i have my family, and I _need_ to be strong for them. But I also know that in my weakest moment I have my family to fall back on. Sune, babe, we will be here to build you up _and_ to hold you. The power is inside of you. You showed it today when you faced your brother. You are _awesome_. You have to say that to yourself. You are awesome. I saw it all the time. I'm awesome! I'm like _the_ awesomest." She smiled. "So are you, its time for you to start believing that."

Sune nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you." he felt better. He felt a lot better seeing Roman. He looked at Celes and smiled a little at her too.

Celes gave a little sigh and pulled her legs up to her chest. "We should go home then? You'll be home soon." she said and nudged Roman. She felt better too, and she got what Roman was saying. She nudged the boys and opened a little bit more to each of them.

"Yes, I think you two should, however, we eat." She said and went back to the pocket kitchen. "Here is some soup. Yes, it chicken noodle." She smiled. "Its good for the soul, hurt, and sick." She handed them each a bowl. Eat it and go home. And by the time I get home, this whole mess, better be taken care of. I tell ya, gone for two weeks and my babies are all hurt and crying." She said as she pulled out some french bread and ripped a few pieces off for them. Then she put away the pocket kitchen and kicked off her shoes. "Totally got to track that guy down again." She took off her shoes and tossed it as she went to the shower to bathe.

Celes smiled, "One track mind, that one." she ate some of the soup and nudged Sune and gave him a little smile. "Hey, thanks. What are you going to make me do for you?" she asked.

He blinked and then looked at her, "Huh?" He asked, he was watching Roman's shadow from the bathroom door. "What… Oh! Oh, uh, I don't know."

Celes' shoulder sort of fell and she stared at the bathroom door. "Never mind." she whispered and watched Roman moving in the bathroom. She still wanted to stay with her. But she knew she was only distracting her. She sighed and set her soup down not having much of an appetite.

"I think… I think you should eat." Sune whispered to her.

Roman came out dressed in a tank top and short shores. She sat in a chair and dried her hair with a towel. "So other than the drama, what has been going on? have you guys been staying busy?" The chain Celes and Lee left on her glinted a little as her tank top raised up.

Celes caught sight of it and shivered. "Uh, the wedding is nearly all planned out. Sune disappears for hours over to the flat I made him." She said.

Sune smiled a little. "I am working when I'm over there, and this pest comes and feeds me, makes sure I bathe and stuff." He nudged Celes playfully.

"You'd wouldn't eat if I didn't." She said. "Oh! And the kids are great but they miss you."

She smiled and tossed her towel aside. Then she lowered her tank top. "I miss them too." She smiled. "So working and feeding, and bathing? I wish I could help feed and bathe you guys." She giggled then she frowned. "Celes, you need to eat." She said picking up the bowl.

"Told ya." Sune said nudging Celes.

Celes looked up at him. "Did not." She pouted. "Do you know he calls me a midget?"

Roman smiled, "Does he? I wouldn't call you a midget, maybe a teddy bear." She giggled. "A Care Bear teddy bear at that. You can hold her, squeeze her, and place all these little kisses all over her." She giggled again.

Celes giggled herself as she watched Sune's face and then she sighed and ate a little. She watched Roman as she ate and felt better getting to.

Sune watched Roman as well, Celes' thoughts of feeling better were his as well. Soon they finished eating.

Roman lotioned herself and then brushed her hair out. "You know, I have a feeling." She told them. "Than the both of you will find some kind of reason or excuse to stay. So, I guess to bypass all that headache and to make you two feel better, I can allow you two to stay." She told them. "However, tomorrow you got to go home. No hiding behind me, got it?" She told them.

Celes and Sune looked at each other and then both nodded. Celes crawled up to the pillow on the bed and laid down, she was tired again and didn't even notice.

Roman shook her head and smiled. She finished brushing her hair and then started to braid it. She stood, and made herself a bowl of soup and then sat back down. "Shoes, Cel, take them off. You'll be comfortable that way."

Celes looked at her and then nodded and sat back up and took them off and set them down next to the bed. She laid back down and smiled a little.

Roman hummed as she continued to eat. Her mind turning over her assignment and how she was going to corner this guy. Hopefully they wouldn't get rough, but if they did, she would have to take it easy on them. She had a sneaky suspicion of what was going on, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. She pulled her note pad to her and wrote down some notes. When she was done eating she set her bowl aside and then put her notes away. She stretched and smiled at Sune. She rubbed his head. "You can bathe if you want… you too Celes."

Celes sat up and thought that idea sounded good. She looked at Sune, "One at a time or together?" she asked him.

"Uh… Maybe one at a time." He told her. "I think that would be best." He kissed her temple.

Celes nodded and slid off the bed. "I'll go first then." she said and left to the bathroom leaving the door cracked open.

Sune looked at Roman. "You know despite all this, I miss you." he said and touched her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I miss you too." She watched him. "Are… are you doing better?" She asked.

Sune nodded. "I am." he said rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I really am."

She wrapped her arms around him finally. She held him tightly. "I did feel you? I felt you were upset… and scared. I tried to send you some love. Oh, my poor babies. Gone for 2 weeks and my babies are cracked."

Sune smiled a little and held onto her and sighed. "We are going to be okay though… and I felt it. I felt it, it made me better." he whispered and shut his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and gave him a squeeze. She giggled and looked up at him mischievously. "Told ya I would be able to sleep with you and Celes soon. I'll have together. Oh, yes. Then when you are really comfortable, I'll have you together sexually." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Sune laughed and looked down at her. "You are a sex machine." he teased and poked her nose. "I think we are more comfortable together, but we actually don't have a whole lot of sex anymore." he said.

Roman cupped his cheek. "That's okay." She told him. "She needs intimacy right now. So, playing, talking, watching movies, or just being there for each other, is just as nice. I'm sure if you need her sexually, you will make the first move. She won't push you. So its okay. Besides, if I don't have you two together sexually, it won't hurt me. Your relationship with Celes is different. Its the same with me and John. There was only one time that we had each other… the three of us." She shrugged. "It was no big deal. And I'm not worried about it. If it happens again, then it happens again. Besides, I think the threesome is more of Lee and Harry's thing." She smiled at him. "We enjoy teasing them and they enjoy having us. They are cavemen." She giggled.

Sune laughed and nodded. "They are a bit caveman like sometimes." he kissed her.

She gave a little moan and smiled. "But they have good hearts as well." She placed kisses all over his face. "And you are my little fox. You and Celes are my little warriors. You take care of me and I take care of you. We switch off. I enjoy that. Lee is my snuggler." She giggled. "Caretaker if you will. John, is my wild man… well Kama is but either way they are wild. And Harry is my baby. I have a need to baby him. He is so cute when I do too." She giggled. "I love you all. I really do. I don't like when you all are hurting."

Sune nodded. "I know." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know, we will have this all healed before you get home for your wedding."

"Thank you." She told him and kissed him. "I… I think I would have postpone the wedding if it weren't healed." She didn't want to do that but if it came down to it, she would. She really would. "You know, sometimes I think Lee's overreaction rubs off on me. Part of me wanted to cancel the wedding until this was over." She gave a sad smile.

Sune looked into her eyes. "Don't postpone, not only will it upset Harry but it'll make you sad too." he kissed her. "Because I know that you really want to stand up there and marry him. I know it'll make you happy."

"It would. it really would, but how can I stand up there, pretend to be happy, when I know Celes is upset. And not just Celes, Lee, Harry, and John. All because her stupid uncle made them withhold their love from her. That's not fair nor is it right."

Sune ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I think its going to work out." he glanced at the door and heard Celes humming. "She's a lot stronger than I think she even knows. You hear her, she sounds happier." he pointed out. "Her thoughts are full of doubt. She understands what happened, I think it hurts her still and will for a while but I think it'll resolve before you come home."

Roman nodded. She knew this situation wasn't as bad as when she was pregnant with Damon, but she knew the feeling of fighting… well night fighting, more like being and an awkward place with the people you love. For her she fought with Lee she even fought to have Celes' attention. It wasn't right. But at least Celes didn't have to go through the thought of what if they really didn't love her. Like deep down. She had been so… broken over that. Only to find out it was Mona that placed a spell on Lee. She sighed and wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, it should be okay." She said and stood up.

Sune caught her thoughts and took her hand. "I wish I could have been there for you then." he whispered.

Celes came back out, she had on fresh sweat pants and a tank top. She was braiding her hair and paused when she saw Sune and Roman. "I can go back in the bathroom." she said a smile playing over her lips.

Sune stood and smiled he kissed Roman's temple and then when he passed Celes tugged on the end of her braid and kissed her temple as well and went into the bathroom.

Celes looked after him and then at Roman and frowned. "Don't cry." she whispered.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing. Here," She opened her arms to her. "Come here, and give me a hug." She told her. "It will make it go away."

Celes didn't hesitate, she went into Roman's arms and hugged her tightly. "Its not ever nothing when you cry." she whispered.

"I know, but I'll get over it. Just remembering something bad, that's all." She buried her face into her hair and sighed. "I love my Celes hugs." She giggled. She pulled away a little to look into her face. "You will be okay, right?"

Celes smiled a little as tears filled her own eyes. "Yes." she said and played with the end of Roman's braid. "I can feel them right now, I opened to them before we left. They need it as much as I do."

Roman nodded, "They do. They really do. Harry loves you _so_ much. He would fight for you, go through hell and high water to find and save you. If this happened to him you know for _damn_ sure it wasn't his fault and he was fighting hard against whatever was happening. And John." She shook her head. "That man loves you so much. Would jump on any chance to spend time with you. Hell, he had you _painted_ in your garden, just to show you how much you look beautiful. I do not know any man that would do that. Oh, I am so jealous. There are times I wish he would do things like that for him, but I know its not for me. It for you." She rubbed Celes hair. "Lee is probably hurting the most. He is your warrior, and weather you know it or not, he enjoys taking care of you. It drove me up the walls when I was pregnant with Belle, but that is something he does for you. He would find things for you to do and serve on you. Then to have his emotions repressed from you, and to know that this hurt you, but to know all the other things he 'failed' at, it hurts. Celes… that man loves you just as much as he loves me. Sometimes I think more. Its silly, I know but, he loves you."

Celes sniffed a little and nodded. "Harry… I know hes feeling horrible. He made me this promise and this magic made him break it." she whispered. "John, my poor John he must be beating himself up… I asked him to do something twice today and he evaded it." she said and sighed. "And Lee, I could see him fighting it, he really didn't… really didn't…" she looked down. "I don't really know. I just know I could see it." she sniffed again and rubbed Roman's arms. "They do love you, and Harry and Lee just as much as they love me. I don't think its possible for it to be more or less with us and them because of the way the four of us work."

"Yeah, I know." She said. She kissed her. "So, tomorrow you will go home and take care of our men, right? They are hurting as much as you." She gave a little smile. "At least you didn't get into a physical fight with them. I would have to kick some ass then."

Celes giggled. "I don't think it had time to escalate, with Sune there… it didn't get a chance. I think that's why it didn't work out for… him." she whispered thinking about it. "I will take care of them."

"Why what didn't work out for who?"

"Why Cedric's plan didn't work out. He didn't get enough time to isolate me enough. Although the shock of seeing a man that looked like he could be my brother, if had lived may, have been a negative as well." she sighed and yawned. "I don't want to think about it, for now its done. There is a pin in it."

Roman nodded and walked her to the bed. She laid her down and pulled the covers over her. "Okay, no thinking of it. Would you… would you like me to take the memory of his face away?"

Celes looked up at her and then shook her head. "No. He _wasn't_ Cedric, he isn't him and I know that. He's nothing like him. I'm okay." she whispered and grabbed her hand and tugged her down onto the bed with her and giggled a little when she was on top of her.

Roman smiled, "Feeling frisky, are we? Well, I shall not give in. You and Lee left me with this chain on. So not fair." She pouted but then kissed Celes a couple of times. "Bratty girl, whom I love so very much." She kissed her again.

Celes giggled and slid her hand beneath her tank top and touched the chain. "I'll take it off before you marry Harry." she giggled and ran her fingers over the chain. "It wouldnt be fair to him, and if it helps, I still have mine on." she said and removed her hand, as badly as she wanted to touch Roman she wasn't sure it was okay right now.

Roman shook her head. "You and Lee got me drunk and took advantage of me." She pouted again. "So not right. You shall hear about this until the day we become ghosts. Oh, I swear you and Lee make these chains to use on me. Its like you are trying to tame me but yet, keep me wild. Revenge!" She declared as she sat up. "Revenge on Lee and Celes, that is my next plan. Oh, I shall have you screaming until you don't have a voice, then I shall wear Lee out! Yes, that is my plan." She gave an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together.

Celes giggled and ran her fingers along the bottom of the tank top. "You liked it though, God, I know I did. I may have lost my will to get that chain back if it hadn't been for Lee." she shivered a little and sighed.

Roman also shivered. "God…" She moaned. "He used his words against me, so not fair! How is it he can be candy man and growls at the same time." She shivered again. "Oh, yes, more revenge on him. I'm going to have him _begging_ for mercy!"

Celes giggled and watched her, her body prickled with a little bit of desire. She sighed and looked up when Sune came out and smiled at him.

Sune smiled and took them in and chuckled. "Can't leave you two alone for even ten minutes without one or both of you getting turned on can I?" he teased them.

"I blame Celes and Lee. It was their fault. I'm just telling Celes what I have plan to do… trying to fight off what her little touches are doing to me." She giggled and looked down at Celes. "Revenge, Celes, revenge." She giggled and kissed her. Then she bounced off Celes and laid next to her. "Come on, foxy man, you lay next to me…" Roman frowned, "Wait, how will this work, you usually lay _on_ me."

Celes giggled, "He lays on me when he sleep with me too." she said.

Sune smiled. "How about, in the middle? Is that okay?" he asked them.

"Oh, really? The two people that came to see me are going to sleep without me in the middle? I see how it." Roman pretended to sniff as she scooted over. "Messed up my recon mission, taking over my bed, and I'm being pushed to the end of the bed, I see how it is." She laid on her side, letting her back face Celes and Sune.

Celes giggled and looked at Sune. "Uh-oh, I think shes upset." she scooted across the bed and wrapped her arm around Roman and kissed the back of her neck. "How do we make it better?"

Sune chuckled. "How about Roman sleeps in the middle and I just hold onto both of you?" he asked and went to the side of the bed Roman and Celes were cuddled on and pushed them both over and got in and then wrapped his arm around them.

Roman giggled as she snuggled down into the bed, enjoying the body heat. "This is better." She giggled and rolled over so that Sune was spooned against her and she was holding Celes. "Yeah, we can do this. Hey, he totally pushed us over like it was nothing."

Celes laughed and rubbed her arm and played with Sune's fingers. "Hes very strong." she whispered. "Brave, protective, annoying, attractive…" she giggled.

"Cute, mischievous, and most of all, he is awesome." Roman giggled.

Sune chuckled and his heart warmed. "You know, its not so bad. Two ladies to warm my bed." he whispered and kissed the back of Roman's neck. He laced his fingers with Celes' to get her to stop playing with his fingers.

"Its the good life, multiple bed warmers." Celes whispered and her body started to grow heavy. She gave a little sigh and pushed her love into the connection she kept open with Harry, John, and Lee. " _Sleep, Ill be home tomorrow."_ she sent them knowing they were all still up.

They sent her nudges.

"One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha." Roman sang quietly to herself then fell asleep.

Celes sighed and smiled. "Better?" she whispered to Sune.

"Better." he told her. "Better?" he asked her.

"Mmm, better." she whispered back and her eyes shut and she jolted a second and then calmed and relaxed. "Thank you, again. And I love you." she whispered and fell asleep.

Sune smiled and then fell asleep, the thought at how strangely comfortable he was.

Celes woke the next morning in a warm cocoon and sighed. She was now facing Roman and felt so warm and so good that she forgot herself and her fingers slid up Roman's tank top and she kissed her. "Morning." she whispered against her lips as she stirred.

Roman gave a moan and kissed Celes back. "Morning." She said. Then she quickly sat up. "Wait… what time is it?" SHe asked as she looked around. Then she jumped out of bed and started to dress. "Have to go to the harbor… oh, Coffee, danish… harbor, look natural." She said as she started to make a list of things. She pulled off her tank top, slipped on a bra, and shirt. "Oh, need to go back to the where the deal was and look around for some clues as well." She said.

Celes sat up slowly and smiled at her. "You really thrive on this stuff." she said and looked at Sune, he was up and watching Roman.

Roman paused and turned to Sune and Celes, trying to remember how they got there, then it clicked. "Oh…" She said pulled her shirt on. "Totally forgot." She took off her shorts and shimmied into jeans. "Yeah, I have to work, sorry, no morning nookie." She packed her things into her bag. "Remember, you two have to go home. The room is paid up until three. But you have to go home."

Celes nodded and then kissed Roman when she did drive by kisses for her and Sune and then watched her go. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at Sune. "You want breakfast? Or do you just want to go home?"

"I have a meeting today." He told her. He laid back on his side and poked her in the side. "Besides, I think the guys want to spend time with you."

Celes laid back down and turned to him in the bed. "I know." she said and then kissed him. She gave a little sigh and pulled away. "Okay, I'm going home then. You want to come with me." she asked.

"Yeah, besides, I have to pick a few things up." He said and sat up. He poked her again. "Come on, midget. You have to go face your giants."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Not a midget." she protested and got out of the bed and then offered her hand. She looked around and then once he was standing with her she popped them back to the house.

"Are a midget." Sune said and ran his hands over her bed hair. "A midget with bed hair."

Celes giggled and shook her head. She kissed him again and then sighed. "Call me if you need me." she said and tuned to the kitchen. She walked in and stopped just at the edge of it. Lee was cooking, and Harry and John were sitting there drinking coffee. They all turned to look at her at the same time. "That's just creepy." she said. "Like owls or something."

Harry laughed as the tension sort of left the room.

Lee smiled, "It was, wasn't it?" he continued to cook.

John relax a little and smiled. "Or like meerkats, which reminds me. Danger would like a meerkat."

"Let me guess, she has been watching old episodes of Meerkat manor." Lee said.

"Yep."

Harry smiled. "I think you need a permit to have those. We could always do that if she really wants them."

Celes shook her head. "Shes going to have a house full of animals. Lots of endangered ones she rescues. I can see her having a huge piece of property all 'We bought a Zoo' style." she said and walked further into the kitchen and stood by a stool.

Lee nodded, "I'm actually surprised… but not really. What surprises me is that she has a demon, Miles is her light, and yet she has a soft spot for animals."

"I think she gets it from Ro." Celes said thoughtfully.

Harry smiled. "Its a good thing." he said.

Lee smiled and turned to John. "Speaking of Ro, what are you doing to do if one of your children come out like a vegetarian? So far I have one and Harry has one. I think that is a Roman trait or some sort."

John shrugged. "What we do with Hail and Bryce, accommodate their diet." he laughed.

"At least being a vegetarian is healthy, you know if we didn't make him I think Chuck would eat cheese balls and hot pockets all day." Harry said.

Celes smiled. "My baby knows what he likes, besides if he's eating Lee's hot pockets he's eating healthy." she pointed out.

"True, very true."

Lee nodded. "I usually slip some kind of veggies in there. The other day I made broccoli and cheese one, of course he informed me it was good, but would have been better if I added more cheese." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "That actually sounds quite tasty." she said and looked at them a little at a loss, they were small talking.

Harry stood and winced a little. "I know… I know we have stuff to talk about but…" he looked at his case.

Celes smiled at him and walked over and touched his chest. "Don't put your job on pause for me, I'll be here when you're ready to talk." she said.

Harry touched her hand and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. "I promise, we will talk. I promise."

"I know." she said and kissed him again and then watched him go and then turned to Lee and John and went over to the fridge opening it not really looking for anything.

"I can make you breakfast." Lee told her. "Whatever you want."

Celes looked over her shoulder at him and shut the fridge. "You know what I like." she said and went over and sat down.

He smiled as he started to make her corned beef has with her fried egg. "Would you like tea as well?" he asked.

"Yes please." she said and smiled a little. "So guess what we forgot to take off?" she asked him.

Lee set the kettle on the fire and turned to Celes, looking her over, trying to see what she forgot. "I don't know, what?"

"The chains." she said and her eyes danced a little.

He smiled at her. "I thought that was the plan, leaving the chain on both of you."

Celes giggled. "I can't seem to remember now, that night was… good." she sighed and rested her cheek on the island. "We should take it off before she marries Harry though." she said and traced the tiles of the island, they were wearing out a little.

"Yeah, maybe, or we can create a chain for Harry to use on Roman. I mean, she was able to get rid of the first one, I think its time he gets a new and improved one." He smiled.

Celes looked at him. "I would enjoy that challenge." she said. "And doing that with you." she whispered and looked down.

He walked over to her and held her hands. He lowered his face to look into hers. "Please?" he asked her. "I… I know I'm not worthy, no, don't shake your head. There have been too many things that have happened, I haven't done my warrior job well. But please… let me… let me love you. If I can't protect you like I should, let me love you?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I… will let you love me. I _do_. I love you, you know that. I… just sort of had a brush with something I'm very afraid of." she whispered. "Its not your fault, its not."

"It feels like it." He told her. "It really does. I haven't really been able to protect you."

Celes scooted a little closer to him and looked up at him. " _Nobody_ is perfect. You can't be with me all the time. Roman has this same issue, you know. She hates that she can't protect us." she sniffed. "And you protect me, you're actually really good at it." she said. "At least from where I stand everytime something goes down. I never feel safer than when you're around." she whispered the last part. "You or Roman are the first ones I call when I get myself into something I can't get out of."

Lee pulled her around the island and pulled her into him. He hugged him tightly. "Its because I love you. I love you very much." He told her. "God, it hurts me that I wasn't able to show you that these past two weeks. And I had plans. I had lot of plans. Me and you were going to pick on Roman at night, then I wanted to help with the wedding she left instructions for. I was going to keep you to myself until one of the other guys demanded attention from you."

Celes pressed her cheek into his chest and her body and heart warmed. "We still have two more weeks till the wedding." she pointed out rubbing her hands up and down his back. "And I still have _a lot_ to do." she laughed a little. "Roman's notes are very particular."

"Hey! What about me? You can't spend two weeks with only Lee." John said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Mine, first!" Lee said as he moved Celes out of John's reach.

"Hey! Share!" John said and went to pull Celes away, after a while they ended up doing a tug of war with Celes… mostly because it was making Celes laugh.

Celes giggled and finally pulled away from both of them. "Okay, okay. I get it." she giggled. "Okay, so how about we split it. I'll spend some time with Lee, some time with John and some with Harry." she asked them.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Lee smiled and kissed her on top of her head, then he went back to cooking her breakfast.

John picked Celes up and sat her on his lap as he sat on his stool. "That sounds good to be as well." He held her and pressed his forehead to the back of her shoulder.

Celes took in the feel of him wrapped around her and shut her eyes as they filled again. "I love you, husband of mine." she whispered.

"I love you, my little wife." He whispered. He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck. "I love you very much."

Celes smiled and turned on his lap and kissed him, his lips were soft and warm and they always seemed to be made for hers. She sighed and kissed him again and hugged him around the neck and pressed her forehead to his and kept her eyes shut taking him in.

John allowed her to take him in. He rubbed her back and held her. He missed her. He really did. When he said he needed to take a break he had meant he needed to get out the house and try and clear his head. He felt so tired, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He saw her and wanted so badly to touch her or hold her but he couldn't. So when Sune removed what was blocking him, all he wanted to do was hold Celes.

Celes allowed herself to explore him with her magic. She was so relieved that what had happened was just magic. She hated magic so much in times like these. She knew it was apart of their lives but sometimes she wished to only magic they had was the kind she felt when one of the boys or Roman touched her. She shivered a little and opened her eyes. "I miss you." she whispered. "During our time, I just want you to take me to our house and have me." she talked low and only to him. "However you want, sexually, not I don't care. I just want you to touch me."

He smiled and held her, "I would like that. I would really like that." He told her and kissed her gently. "First, you need to eat, have your tea, maybe combe your bed hair." he smiled and kissed her again. "Or don't, I don't care."

Celes giggled and patted it. "I'm thinking of starting a new trend." she giggled again. "I'll probably go take a shower after breakfast." she said. "I was so cuddly last night with Roman and Sune I got a little too hot." she said and rested her cheek on his shoulder and ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"How is she doing?" Lee asked as he set her plate down in front of her with her tea, just the way she liked it.

"Focused." she said. "Shes good though, she thrives on it. She was in a rush to get out this morning. But she helped last night." she turned and started to eat and sipped her tea and gave a little moan.

Lee smiled, "I'm glad she helped."

Celes grinned. "Shes good at that. She has given order that we all be okay before the wedding. I think that's a good plan, because I'm not letting her postpone." she said and ate more.

"Oh… Yeah, I think we should do that." John said, know and have been on the receiving end of her trying to cancel their marriage.

Celes rubbed his knee absently as she ate. "I mean all the planning that gone into, not to mention Harry would be crushed." she pointed out and then smiled. "And if we don't postpone that means that next I get to marry Lee." she kicked her legs a little and cut into her egg and took a bite. She continued to eat, pretty much inhaling it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. But she had also gone nearly two weeks without Lee's food. She finished her tea and sighed leaning back against John. "Now I need a bath."

Lee smiled, "Are you sure? You look like maybe you can eat a second plate."

She grinned at him. "I probably could actually." she looked down at her and giggled. "More food, but not a whole lot." she said and looked at him. "I missed the way your food tastes." she whispered.

"Believe it or not, I miss you saying it 'yummy', even if I say it drives me crazy." He smiled and winked at her. Then the kids started to shuffle in.

"Breakfast!" Lana said as she helped Bree into a stool and climbed in after her. "Then Lukie is going to take us to WWW."

"Is he now?" Celes asked.

"I'm going to get a pigmy puff." Bree said excitedly. "Danger said she would show me how to take care of it."

"And Brax is coming along. Even Zoe." Lana said as she kicked her feet.

"Pigmy puff, eh? Rainy has a pink one, what color are you going to get?" Lee asked.

"A purple and white one." Bree said. "Uncle Georgie says he crossed bred them to get the colors." she kicked her legs.

Celes smiled. "So kids outing, are Jude and Val going along?" she asked.

"I think so." Lana said as she added hot sauce to her food. "Hail said he wants to go, then he'll be able to see Kenzi."

"Well I don't see why not, is Dia meeting you guys? Luke's been pretty upset about her not being around this summer." Celes asked.

Bree giggled. "Lukie said that's part of the reason we are going, so he can 'see my lady.'" she mimiced.

Lana giggled. "He sounds so funny. But I think he does that on purpose to make us laugh."

"That's because Lukie is awesome!" Bree sang and then wrapped her arms around Lana.

Celes laughed at her daughter and shook her head. She watched the way Lana softened when Bree hugged her and smiled. It was looking backwards in time. She sighed and smiled and then pushed her second empty plate away. "Now I should bathe." she said.

Luke walked in carrying Belle and Shan. Belle still looked at Shan as if she was unsure about her but warmed up to her more so than when she was born. "Morning. Belle says she was Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jellybeans from WWW for Dad."

Lee chuckled. "Good luck on trying those. I believe its Uncle Ron that has bad luck with them."

"I don't know, Harry got gross ones over the years." Celes giggled and got up off John's lap and kissed him. She then kissed him again a little deeper and gave a little moan and then went around and kissed Lee's chin and lips and then each kid got a kiss on the head and Luke one on the cheek and she walked out to shower. She hummed to herself, she wasn't sure who was going to get her first. She went into the bathroom in the closet of awesome and turned on the shower. She cleaned up and then got out and selected a pair of jean short shorts, a loose fitting mosaic tank top in peaches and teals and then slipped on a pair of leather sandals that matched. She used licorice to shorten her hair then pulled it back into a ponytail and then went back down to the kitchen to find breakfast with the kids in full swing.

"Mine!" Bryce screamed as he tried to pull a plate from Hail.

"Hey, what did I tell you two?" John said as he picked up the plate. "I said wait. We are going to split it."

"But I don't want to share." Hail said.

"Too bad, you share. And if you start to have a fit, I'm going to tell Kenzi." John said nipping his fit in the bud. "That's what I though." He said. "Bryce, you little… devil, sit down."

Bryce sat down with a pout.

"I'll tell Jelly you are being a brat." John told him. He learned very quickly these two boys enjoyed pleasing the ladies, and if they looked uncool, the mention of telling the ladies had them behaving right.

"Miss Vinny, Your Dai is on my leg gnawing on it, do something about him." Lee said shaking his leg.

Damon giggled as he vibrated on Lee's leg and continued to gnaw on it.

Vinny walked up to them and looked up at Lee. "You probably deserve it." she said offering her hand to Damon. "Come on Dai-Dai." she said. " _I have something sweet for you."_ she sent him.

Damon jumped off Lee's leg. "Oh, I want that then." He told her.

Lee watched with an open mouth. "First the stink eye and now this? One of these days I shall win you over." He told Vinny. "Just you watch. Ah, Jazzy, Jelly, have seat."

"Amy is Matt still sleeping?" John asked.

Amy nodded. "He was up late, writing again. He's halfway through this musical hes writing." she said. "Its going to be good."

Bryce jumped off his chair and wrapped his arms around Amy's leg. "Morning." He smiled sweetly up at her.

"Hey! Mine too!" Damon said frowning at Bryce. "Get your own!" He stood on his chair and pulled Amy's arm.

Amy laughed and shook her head. "You know what great about me guys? There is totally enough of me to go around." she said.

John shook his head. "Little brats thats what they are. Bryce is getting Damon back." He told Lee.

"Well, at least Damon isn't trying to lock Ree-ree in the closets." Lana grumbled.

Bree gave a little whimper and grabbed onto Lana. "I don't like small spaces, its okay if its Mama and Mummy's closet but…"she shook her head.

"He won't get you, if he does I'll make sure to bite him this time." Lana growled.

"Who are we biting?" Cello asked as he walked in and sat next to Lana. "Did Damon do something again?"

"Not yet, but I'll be paired."

Albus walked in shortly thereafter. He went over to Shan and made her a little shamrock with his magic, he knew he shouldn't use it but it was natural and instinctually for him to. He handed it to her and smiled at his baby sister and then looked up. "So why is Lana biting Damon?" he asked and walked over to Cello.

"No, there's no biting. She is just being papaired. Bryce is getting Damon back though, see?" He pointed at Bryce snuggling close to Amy and Damon glaring at him.

Albus frowned a little. "Wouldnt it be better if he did that… well no because then Damon would rip his head off. Nevermind." he said and looked around and saw his mother and walked over to her. "Mama, you were gone last night and I wanted to tell you what Shannon did." he said.

Celes looked down at Albus. "What did she do?"

"She made a little tree grow." he said beaming.

"She… what?" she asked and looked at Lee and John.

"She's _way_ more stronger than me. Its so cool!" he said.

"But shes not even a year old yet." Celes said looking over at her sitting in her highchair, which she was already big enough for because she was such a big girl.

"It makes sense though, when you were upset things grew all the time." Lee pointed out.

"Yeah." Celes said and smiled a little. "Well I'm glad you like that part of yourself now."

Albus grinned. "Having Em as an older sister now makes it better. She gets it." he squeezed his mother and then went and sat down.

" _Chuck is playing a game and won't come down."_ Belle told the adults. She had been arguing with him for the past twenty minutes.

John sighed, "I got him." He popped up to Chuck's room. "Hey, its breakfast time… oh, and bath time again. When was the last time you took a bath, I thought it was last night." He said as he paused the game and hoisted Chuck over his shoulder.

Chuck gave a squeal. "Hey!" he complained. "I was playing the Me-U." he said calling it by the name her referred to the Wii-U as.

"You can play later, its breakfast time and then bath.." John said walking out of the room with him. Then there was a piercing scream that could only be Rain.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"And that is my cue to walk faster." John said.

James looked at Rain innocently. "What'd I do?" he asked with a cocky little smile on his face.

"You know what you did!" She growled at him and threw her shampoo bottle at him. "That is so gross! I should have known there was something wrong when nothing came out! You owe me a new bottle of shampoo!" She told him. She squealed and hopped up and down when a worm inched out.

James smiled a little. "Uh, Rain, that one is actually not mine. I'm more of a reanimate a plastic frog to hop all over the shower with you than a worms in your shampoo bottle." he said and leaned down and picked up the bottle. "Its not a bad prank though." he said.

"Which one of you was it?" She asked pointing at Scorpie and Leroy. "Which one?!" She demanded.

Leroy was the one that ducked his head and blushed.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, mate, we talked about this." he said nudging Leroy. "I know you like her but it won't work." he was actually okay with Leroy liking Rain, mostly because he firstly knew Leroy didn't stand a chance and secondly because Rain was nice and friends with him but never actually flirted with him.

"Sorry, weak moment. Dad says us Grays are susceptible to McTaggert women." he shrugged.

"It don't matter, you owe me a new bottle of shampoo _and_ you are playing mannequin for afternoon!" She gave another shriek and then slammed the door to the Jack-n-Jill bathroom.

James shoved the bottle at Leroy. "Go eat." he said to them and then went over to the bathroom door and opened it. He shut it and leaned against it watching Rain in the mirror as she was undressing. "He has such a crush on you, Amani." he said softly.

"It don't matter, both of you are on my crap list. Between you and him, I don't even know who is picking on me half the time." She shivered and grumbled as she stepped into the shower with her newly opened Shampoo bottle. She had made sure this one didn't have anything in it.

James reached behind him and locked the door to the bathroom and stood up and walked over to the shower. "Amani, you know why I'm teasing you. I know its mean, I should really stop." he said and reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder.

Rain looked over to him and blushed. "And I told you, I'm not ready. Not yet." She said softly.

James nodded. "And what's sad is I totally understand and want to wait for you. But... " he sighed and tugged on her hair and leaned into the shower and kissed her. "You are so intoxicating." he whispered against her lips.

She gave a moan as she kiss him. It never failed. Every time he kissed her she just melted into him. Her anger or whatever negative feeling she was feeling just melted away. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. "I… I think you are too…" She whispered.

James touched her cheeks where they blushed. He loved how she blushed. "Are you scared?" he asked her softly running his hands down her back. She was naked and her skin was soft and touchable. He still wore his pajama pants and shirt he'd slept in.

She shivered and arched her back, which caused her to press against him. "I… a little." She told him. She rubbed his back, and felt his muscles contract a little. He had grown taller than her and even gained a little muscle. She found she enjoyed touching him a lot. Or just watching him.

He lifted a hand and brushed back some of her hair. "Want to know a secret?" he asked her softly.

"What?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He pressed his forehead to hers and ran his hand down her neck and over her shoulder. "I'm scared too. I don't want to hurt you, and we read it can remember?"

She nodded, "I… I don't want to hurt. But… I think it will just a little bit." She told him. She raised on her toes and kissed him again.

James' wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her back and then when her mouth opened for him and slid his tongue into her mouth and touched her tongue and he moaned against her lips.

Rain moaned as she pressed closer and swirled her tongue around his. She gently sucked on his and moaned again. Her body was heating up, as it always did when he touched her. She nipped his lower lip and sighed.

James gave a tiny growl and opened his eyes and looked at her. They were both panting and Rain's face was flushed. "God, I want you." he whispered.

She gave a little whimper, which was now her custom when he said that. She wanted him to touch her so badly, but he wasn't going to be satisfied with just touching, She enjoyed touching him and making him have the same release but it was getting to that point where he wanted more than just touching. "I want you too." She told him. "I really do."

James groaned. "Then why are we waiting?" he asked keeping her close to him.

"Because… I'm not ready." She told him. "I'm sorry, I love you, and I want you but I'm not ready."

James sighed and then very easily lifted her up under her thighs and carried her over to the wall and kissed her hard. "I wish that made sense." he moaned. "I wish it so much." he kissed her again and then along her neck as his hands massaged the back of her thighs. He trailed kisses to her ear. "I want to be inside you, Amani. I want to have you as a husband should have his wife. You are my wife, I know you want the wedding and Ill give it to you as soon as our family thinks we are old enough but we are mated and married already." he whispered in her ear.

She panted and moaned as her stomach filled with burst of butterflies. It was an automatic thing for her to wrap her legs around him. She shivered and held onto him. She rolled her hips against him and pressed her face to his neck. "I… I know, but… I want… i wait until then… until we are…" She moaned and kissed his neck. "Until we are… married, like how… Mum and daddy are."

James moaned and shivered. "That's… a long… wait, my frog princess." he whispered, something he only called her in private. His hands slid up to her butt and squeezed it and then one of them pushed his pants off so he could press his hard shaft into her core and feel her wet heat on him.

Rain moaned as she rolled her hips and rubbed against him. "I… I know… but… please…" She moaned not sure what she was asking for at this point. Her arousal was starting to fog her mind. She pressed her hard and wet nub against his shafter and rubbed up and down against his shaft.

James started to give moaned and kissed along her collarbones as he started to move with her. She felt so incredibly good in his arms. He reached down and pulled off his shirt and pulled her into his chest pressing her breasts against it and moaned. Then he pushed back and kissed down to one of her nipples and captured it with his lips and tugged on it as she started to squeal.

She shivered as she rolled her hips faster. She leaned back and arched her back for him so he had better access to her breast. She held on tighter and shivered again as she gave little squeals. She felt her juices leak and coat him, making him more slippery to rub against.

James started to let his imagination get the better of him and imagined how it would feel to have her wrapped around him, how the tightening he'd felt on his fingers so many times would feel on his shaft. He moaned and kissed to her other breast and swirled his tongue around it and shivered as he felt himself jerk. His imagination and the sensation of her against him was enough to drive him towards a release. "Amani…" he moaned against her breast and kissed back up to her lips and growled against them.

She moaned as she kissed him she shivered and held him tighter. She knew this was one of the times they had to make it fast. Lately he had been doing this, they start of touching and when it was getting good, it was nearly over. She pressed her face into his neck and nodded, "Okay… okay…" She moaned and shivered again.

James growled out his orgasm and pressed hard into Rain when she finally shuddered out her own. He moaned and pressed her against the wall of the shower as they both became covered in each others liquids. He moaned and kissed her neck. "I love you, I'll wait… I will.. I'll try and I'll stop picking on you." he panted to her.

Rain held him tighter. She knew better. He always said he would stop picking on her about it, but it had yet to change. At first it upset her but now… she knew what he was doing and she just let it go. Just as long as she touched him and got him off he seemed to calm down a little. She kissed his up and down his neck. "Okay." She told him.

"Okay, lets shower and go down and eat." he said and kissed her and turned on the shower while she stood right under it and laughed. "Last time I swear!" he said as she came at him.

Meanwhile back downstairs Celes bounced around the kitchen from kid to kid. She was happy to be with them. She'd spent a lot of time with them. Having them all in one place was great. She gave a little squeal and squeezed Luke around the middle. "Okay last time." she kissed his cheek and walked over to the fridge and got out more juice.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, yeah, that is what you said like… three kisses and hugs ago." He said as he finished feeding Shan. "Mama, is silly." He told her. "Can we say mama is Silly? I know I can."

Shan gave him a toothless smile. " _Mama is silly!"_ she sent through the connection and giggled.

Celes turned and pointed at him. "Hey, don't be turning my daughter against me now."

"What? I would never turn her against you now…. I started a few weeks back." He smiled and ducked before she could hit him.

Danger bounced into the kitchen. "Good morning, Family." She said cheerfully.

"You seem in a good mood." Celes pointed out to her.

Miles strolled in whistling to himself. "Hello!" he said and nabbed Danger and spun her into him and danced her in a circle and planted a kiss on her lips and then went and got up on a stool.

Danger giggled, "I am." She told Celes and giggled again.

Luke shook his head. "Atlast, young love. I get to see my fair lady today." He said dramatically. "Want to come to WWW?"

"Oh, I do!" Danger said as she raised her hand excitedly.

"I think that's a yes from us, Luke." Miles said. He was in a good mood today. Woke up with Danger in his arms, got to touch her and kiss her.

Celes smiled. "Well it sounds like you're going to have a full docket of kids." she said to Luke.

"This is why we are going." Val said as he and Jude walked in.

"That and I'm dying to see Dia and see what she and her mum have come up with for the wedding." Jude added sitting down.

Celes crossed her arms and watched her daughter, she was like perfection. So beautiful, healthy and would eternally be in her prime. She smiled a little as her eyes misted and then swiped at her eyes turning away. "Damn, got something in my eye."

"Oh, good, then you two can keep Luke under control. I swear, since she wasn't here he was like a wild man." lee growled at him.

Luke smiled brightly at him, looking like Roman when she did something well. "Thank you."

" _Not_ a compliment!" Lee told him.

Jude laughed, "Given my assistance in all that I don't see that happening." she pointed out.

"I got this, plus we are meeting Nick and Lark." Val said with a grin.

Lee shook his head. "My own daughter turned against me. I know it was you with water gun shooting me. I may not be able to prove it but I know it was you."

Jude giggled and gave herself away and then shrugged.

Celes turned back around. "Are they really terrorizing you guys that badly?" she asked looking up at Lee.

Lee gave a little pout for her. "THey are. They really are. They become wizard adults and just rained terror upon us. And its _all_ Luke's fault! Evil! Just evil. He is the bad seed that come from Ro and Fred."

"Hey! I'm not a bad seed!" Luke said.

"Bad Seed! Terrible Seed! Oh, my hair grows white with the idea of how you would have turned out if Fred was still around. I think you would be worse!" Lee shivered and shook his head.

Celes gave Lee a little sympathetic smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay, Chocolate Bear, I will protect you next time." she said.

Luke smiled, "Oh yes, I think I would be a terror, I think I test my experiments on you. Yep, no displace either. A wild child to the core!"

Lee groaned. "He would be like Fred… with a mixture of ROman… wait he is! You are chaos in your own subject."

"I am Loki!" Luke declared. "The god of mischief!"

"And the god that causes me to have white hair." Lee chuckled.

Celes shook her head and looked up at Lee. "You are so torchered arent you?" she pouted her lips at him and giggled a little. She pulled back and pressed her lips together. "Do you need help packing up the kids, and are you taking the littles ones?" she asked Luke.

Luke smiled. "We are taking Zoe, Lana, Bree, Danger, Miles, Brax, James, Scorpie, Leroy, and…"

" _Hey! Does Uncle Georgie sell ponies?"_ Belle chimed in.

"Uh, I don't think so." Lee told her.

" _Oh, well, he should."_ She said as she played with one of her ponies. The other one with with Shan. She so happened to pretend not to notice.

"I can ask him for you." Luke said.

" _Oh, yes, that would be very nice, thank you."_

"So we have the youngins today."Celes laughed. She picked up Belle and then Shan. "Well I guess I'll start morning baths and dressing and we will come up with something to do. She paused and looked at Lee. "Maybe we can go for a swim later." she asked.

,"Oh, that would be nice." He smiled at her. "Damon, don't you…" He growled when Damon already disappeared. "He is getting faster and stronger. Next thing you know, I'm going to have to wrestle him and put him in a full body bind in order to bath him." He said then winced when Vinny gave him the stink eye.

Vinny gave a little huff and got up and followed her mother.

Celes bathed Shannon and Belle with Vinny's help and then let Vinny bathe herself and dressed Shannon and Belle. "And what are my girls gonna want to do today?"

Shan sent a giggle and kicked her legs. " _Be with Belle-Belle!"_ she declared. She really like Belle.

Belle stiffened at the nickname. " _Belle_." She told Shannon. " _Belle."_ She shook her head, looking like Roman when Celes had first calling her Ro-Ro. "Ponies." She told Celes.

"Well I think we can arrange some ponies. Would you like me to watch them with you or one of the older girls staying here?" she asked them.

" _No, I think we will be fine… maybe Rainy! She is Rarity!"_ Belle giggled holding her pony.

Shannon giggled with her sister and kicked her legs.

Celes smiled. "Well, lets go find our Ms. Rainy." she said picking both girls up. They were both dressed pretty similar just in different colors. Belle wore purple and Shan wore green. Celes walked along and found Rain with her girlfriends. "Hey, Raindrop, you going to the Alley with Luke and them?" she asked her as she bounced the girls on her hips.

"No, we are staying here, sketching and working. Why, do you need something?" She asked as she took Belle from her. She kissed her cheeks then kissed Shan's cheeks.

"Your sister," she nodded to Belle. "Would like to watch Ponies, would mind being in the room with them while she and Shan did?" she asked her.

"Yes, we can do that." She smiled and kissed her. "Maybe I can get some ideas to make her something cute to wear." she giggled. She Poked Shan's little belly. "You like the ponies too?"

" _Belle-Belle says that if I am going to be her sister I have to watch ponies. I like Pinky Pie!"_ she sent sounding like Pinky at the end of that phrase.

" _Belle."_ She told her sister.

Rain smiled. " _It think she is warming up to her."_ She sent Celes.

Celes nodded. " _I really hope so."_ she sent to Rin and then handed Shannon to Roxy. "There is breast milk for Shan in the fridge when shes hungry and she can have a bottle of baby food if shes up for it." she said and kissed Rain's cheek. "Thank you, Raindrop." she said to her.

"You're welcome. "Come on, girls, lets move to the media room. We will be more comfortable in there."

Celes left them and drifted back towards the kitchen. She ran into Sune on the way and stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Did you eat breakfast?" she asked him.

"Uh, oh, I had something." He said and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Okay, good." she kissed his cheek then she looked at him. "You know what I think we need to do after Ro marries Harry? I think you and me need to go out on a date." she said and nodded. "Yes, I really think we do."

"Really?" He asked. "What… what will we do. I mean. Last time we did some kind of date it didn't go too well." He said, mentioning Valentine's day.

Celes smiled. "I think we are better than then." she said. "I don't know maybe just go for a walk together." she said and kissed him. "Okay I'm going to go… find something to do." she walked away from him and then when she got back to the kitchen changed her mind and veered for her lagoon. She opened the door and took a deep breath of the muggy air and sighed. She went over to the water and slipped her sandals off and put her feet in the water and looked down at it. She hummed "Our day will come" and smiled a little.

"Damon, you little... Oh, you are so fired!" Lee growled as he allowed him to go since he was done. He popped down to the lagoon and stood by, covered in white bubbles and was soaked.

Celes looked up at Lee and then snorted a little and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, its not funny." she got up and stood in front of him and picked up a glob of them and smiled. "Dai got ya good huh?"

"He retaliated against me. He was home free, finally finished him. Then next thing I know he started struggling, and splashing, there is more water on me and the floor then was on him."

Celes gave him a smiled and wiped more soap off. Then she held onto his shoulder and dried him and made the soap disappear. "Better?" she asked and ran her hands up his neck and then into his hair.

"That little brat, one of these days…" He gasped. "Oh, so, uh… when are you and John going to have a day? I think I can do my revenge on him then." he smiled evily.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, maybe tomorrow… I don't really know. It depends on Harry… " she smiled and kissed his chin and then pressed her lips to his neck and sighed.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "That's okay, I have to make sure Harry is there. He will want to see this." He kissed her and looked her over, "And how are you doing?"

Celes grinned up at him. "I'm very good." she said. "Feeling better every second." she added and looked up at him. "And how are you feeling, my warrior?" she asked him.

"If you are being happy, then I'm getting happy." He squeezed her, "God, I missed you. I can't even tell you how much I love you." he told her.

Celes ran her hands up into his hair again. "I missed you too, and I have a pretty good idea. I love you too, so much… too much." she giggled and stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his and gave a little moan.

He moaned and smiled, "Now, you little water fairy, what shall we do? A picnic?"

"We seem to specialize at those, but we did just eat so maybe we can swim and then have a picnic?" she asked him.

He smiled, "In that case, I feel like I have all rights to do this… and I shall get Ro too." He picked her up and tossed her into the lagoon. "Only because Damon is your son." He laughed.

Celes came up with a little gasp. "I am fully clothed!" she said and used her magic to skirt a stream of water a him and then waved her hand and her clothes were gone and she dove into the water.

Lee laughed and ran from the water. "Yeah, so was I." He told her. "When I see Ro, I'm going to toss her into the pool too!"

Celes giggled. "You would." she laughed and waded on top of the water and then popped herself back to float. "So am I just giving you a show? Cause I can do that you know. Pretty water display." she giggled.

Lee smiled and sat into his hammock and watched her. "Yes, please." he told her as he made some of her flowers appear in her lagoon.

Celes smiled and came up. She plucked a few out of the water and threaded them through her hair. She grinned at him and then started a little dance number with medium sized water figurines. She giggled as they spun and jumped around the surface of the water like they were on a stage. When it finished she got out of the water and used magic to put on a long green maxi dress and walked over to Lee. "Room for two?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and helped her lay on top of him. He made a few of her flowers appear. He gave her a few and placed on in her hair. "Like in Hogwarts, yes?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "When we slept on the couch in the flat?" she asked him.

"Yes, that was nice, for a while, right? We pregnant with Bree." he ran a flower down her arm.

Celes felt goosebumps rise on her arm and nodded. "We were, and that girl… is amazing." she whispered. "I liked that time, sometimes if felt like just you and me." she leaned up and kissed his neck.

He smiled, "It was nice." he kissed her. "We started off rocky but we managed."

"That's because Alemana is more stubborn than Ro." she giggled poking at the warrior within.

"It must be a warrior thing." He chuckled. "But he warmed up to you."

"Oh boy did he ever." she giggled. "Right there on the kitchen table." she said and smiled fondly on the memory.

"What you talking about, I don't remember anything on the table… I remember talking and you blushing to high heven."

Celes smiled. "I think that was after, they day he gave me the necklace with his symbol on it." she sighed and shut her eyes, "The first time he ever said out loud he loved me."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "I still remember the little game he played with you. Had you all hot and bothered, couldn't even think straight."

Celes gave a little growl and blushed. "Butt monkey." she whispered and giggled a little. She moved up his body a little and pressed her face into his neck and sighed. "Overall, despite all that, Hogwarts was good. I especially enjoyed being had against a tree like we were two wild animals." she laughed and kissed his neck.

Lee frowned, "I had you against a tree?" he asked. "Why don't I remember these things?"

Celes smiled. "Because you were a wildman." she laughed again. "Lee that was when Alemana wasn't allowing you to spend time with me inside the school and I spent all my time missing the hell out of you. You got out of the gates and all of a sudden you were you cause Alemana's spirit was tied to the school." she said and sighed.

"OH! I remember that now." He laughed, "Well, I knew the situation you were talking about, because it was rocky. But yes," He laughed and held her. "Sometimes I block those memories because they weren't really good, you know, with Alemana being all controlling more than me." he smiled.

Celes sighed. "That's okay, I remember everything that happens. I don't block anything because times like those and before and even after are what strengthen and shape our love." she said and kissed the base of his neck. "I am love, and life shapes and molds love with its experiences."

He smiled and kissed her. "You are going to get us into trouble." He said against her lips.

"How so?" she asked as her hands came up and played along his neck as she kissed him again.

"How about I show you and we can laugh about how we got into trouble after we are finished." He kissed her and moaned started to inch her dress up.

Celes shivered and nodded. "O-okay." she panted as her body heated and she trailed kisses along his neck and moaned as her mind started to slip into a fog because of how good it felt to have Lee's fingers lightly touching her body when he pulled her dress up, which she had put on, on purpose for him.

He moaned as he kissed down her neck and slid his fingers between her thighs and lightly touched her core. He shivered as he ring her ring and lightly brushed over it.

Celes moaned and her hips rolled. "God…" she gasped and looked at him. She leaned up and kissed him and moaned again as she spread her legs a little out so there was better access to her and her hips rolled again urging him to touch her again.

He moaned as he run rubbed her clit slowly made circles. "You are hot too." He whispered against her lips. He moaned and then slipped his fingers into her core. "Yes, very hot." He kissed down her neck and sucked on it a little. "I think I rather enjoy touching my wee water fairy." He teased.

Celes gave him a moan and smiled. "I...I think I rather… l-like being touched." she whispered and moaned again and rolled her hips as her core throbbed around his fingers. It had been weeks since she had been touched, and she couldn't think straight now. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes as she moaned out the half words and gripped his shirt as her thighs shivered.

Lee smiled and moaned then he pulled down his shorts then pulled Celes down onto him. He moaned and rolled on his head then. He looked at her, "God, you feel so good…" He moaned and rolled his hips. "God, you better hold on, cause we are about to get into trouble." He told her.

Celes moaned and somewhere in her head it clicked and she giggled and leaned down and held onto him and rolled her hips. He felt so good filling her, she felt her core give a throb around him and shivered. She rolled her hips again, going slow. She kissed him again and moaned louder as her legs spread out. "We… may flip." she panted and ran her hands down his chest and up under his shirt and started to push it off.

He smiled at her, "That is the trouble I was talking on, so, hold on tight, and I'll try to keep us up." he pumped his hips up and gripped her hips. He Spread his legs a little to keep them balanced in the hammock and started to pump harder into her. He moaned as she closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her.

Celes held onto him tightly and rolled her hips with his pumping. She moaned and kissed his neck up to his lips and ran her hands over his bare chest and shivered at how good he felt under her fingers. She felt her core give a throb and moaned even louder trailing kisses to the top of his chest and then licking along his collarbones rolled her hips a little faster. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

Lee moaned as he pumped faster into her and shivered. They rocked a little and nearly tipped, it caused a jolt and a little excitement into his belly. He pumped faster and harder into her.

Celes squealed in both pleasure and excitement of them flipping. She gave a little squeal and moaned and nipped across Lee's collarbones. God, it was hot and slightly thrilling and she moaned again and kissed up his neck and left little hickies there. She squealed again when the hammock gave a dangerous rock and giggled and then kissed along his jawline and kissed him again. "Maybe… some… sort… of… padding… underneath." she squealed the final word and her body tightened and she suddenly didn't want her dress on anymore. She waved her hand and it was gone and she was pressed against his naked body and she shivered harder as her hips started faster.

Lee moaned as he helped pull her hips down on him harder and faster. He pressed his face to her breast and moaned against. He licked her nipple and sucked on it.. He gripped her hips tighter then slid a hand between them and found her clit. He pressed into it and made fast little circles, making sure to rub over her clit ring. "God…" He growled as his body started to tighten and shiver.

Celes gave loud squeals and came down on him as fast and hard as her body would allow. She shivered hard and looked at him and smiled a little and then leaned down and pressed her body into his as her orgasm started to tighten her body more. She gave a whimpering moan and shivered harder.

He moaned and kissed up to her neck. He shivered and then suddenly they tumbled out of the hammock. Lee held Celes tightly and then rolled until he landed on his back. The thrill of falling sent excitement into his belly. They landed still connected and it caused him to go further into her core.

Celes' eyes flew open as her stomach went back down to where it belonged and she looked down at him with a gasp. "L-Lee..." she moaned and slowly rolled her hips and shivered as her core contracted a little in a mini orgasm. The sensation of him slamming into her g-spot had triggered the mini orgasm and she pressed her face down into his neck and kissed it.

Lee moaned and shivered, he pulled her hips down as he surged through her, making sure to hit her g-spot. He was already there, the fall had made it exciting for him, he was ready now. "God… Celes…" He moaned then growled as he seized her hips and started to pistoned into her.

Celes looked down at him again and moaned and then gave little squeals and felt her core tighten around him and then she gave a loud squeal and her whole body jerked and her core just clamped around him and her orgasm slammed into her radiating from her lower back all the way down into her toes. She gave another squeal which half sounded like his name when her juices gushed out and her orgasm layered with another.

Lee gasped as his orgasm just hit him. He wasn't able to anything more than to just jerked and allow his seed mix with her juices. He moaned and closed his eyes as he just laid on the ground. He panted and jerked a few more times. He looked up at her and smiled. "That… was good…" He breathed.

Celes smiled down at him and panted. "I... yes..." she whispered and then laid down on top of him and panted with him. "Lee..." she whispered and held onto him tighter. "I love you." she said, she wasn't tired but she just... wanted to feel him a little longer before they ate lunch.

He smiled and rubbed her back, then finally calmed down. He rubbed her back some more. "I love you too." He pushed back some of her hair. "So… we fell out the hammock."

Celes giggled. "Are you okay?" she asked him and kissed him. "You fell on your back to protect me." she said. "Need any healing?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm pretty good. Are you okay?"

Celes gave a blissful smile and nodded. "I'm good." she laid back down on his chest and squeezed him. "God, I love you. I love you so much." she said and her heart just felt like it would come out of her chest. She squealed and giggled and looked up at him. "It was very, _very_ hot having sex in the hammock." she giggled and kissed his chin.

He laughed as he held her. "Maybe we can do it again, some other time. Next time we lay something soft down." He chuckled and kissed her. "Now, are you hungry?"

Celes smiled a little and then nodded. "Yes, I am." she said and giggled again. She kissed his chin again. "We should have our picnic now."

He kissed her again and then waved a hand, she was dressed in her maxi dress again, and he was in his shorts and tank top. He sat her on his lap and pulled the picnic basket to them. "What would you like?" He asked her.

"Spinach, white cheddar cheese and turkey Panini. Oh and macaroni and cheese!" she squealed and bounced in his lap. "And regular lemonade."

He chuckled as he pulled out her sandwich and a tupperware of macaroni and cheese. He gave her a lemonade and then pulled out his own sandwich. He summoned a flower for her and placed it into her hair.

Celes smiled and touched the flower and looked at him. "You know what, we should just have vases full of these flowers all over the reception at our wedding." she said. "I love them, and I love the way they smell and they make me think of you." she started to eat.

"Maybe, but I figured since we will be in the garden for the wedding, there would be a plenty of flowers there. But we can do that, set up some of your flowers where you would like." He pulled out a bottled water and drank that.

"Maybe just some on our table." she smiled and ate a little more and sipped her lemonade and sighed. She looked at him and smiled and then looked down at her sandwich. "You know, I feel better." she whispered. "I hurt over all this but only because you know I tend to be dramatic sometimes. And I know this isn't as nearly bad as... with Ro. It could have been though, if Sune hadn't been here." she smiled a little thinking of him. "Stinkers going to make me pay for having to take care of me." she giggled.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Make you pay for taking care of you?" He smiled, "That is different."

Celes smiled. "I don't mind, and honestly I think hes picking on me." she said and tapped out a rhythm on her legs. "Either way, I don't mind really. I like taking care of him." she smiled. "I don't get to that often, everyone takes care of me."

"Well, yeah, that's true, but most of all you take care of Roman and for a while John. Don't you think…" He frowned and drank some of his water as he thought about it. "Well, don't you think you are taking away from Ro? I mean you take care of her and you help me take care of the family. In Ro's eyes you are one of the parents that takes care of everyone else. Yeah, you don't do the fighting thing, but you take care of us. And then you go to the clinic and take care of other people. I'm not saying its a bad thing or that you are stepping on toes, but I'm just… I don't know. Maybe he does need taking care of." Lee shrugged.

"I talked to him about it." She shrugged. "He said he wanted that. Part of our problem is that I sort of get tossed in the center of things and he likes to be in the center. I step back with him. I'll have to ask Roman though, thank you for pointing that out. I can always count on you to make sure I see every angle."

"Well, I don't want you to feel like you are stepping on toes, you are probably not stepping on toes. Its just my mind wondering. You know me, I'm just like you, I over think things. As for Sune, I don't… well, we don't talk very much." he shrugged. "I don't know, maybe its okay. But you two are getting along better, yes?"

Celes smiled. "We are, I like to think we are. We are getting to a place where we are comfortable. Its different then from when John came to us and I think that was my problem is I treated it the same and its not. He was _only_ in love with Roman when he came into this. He's had to get to know me to fall in love with me. It doesn't take me long, you know that, but it takes him time and that's okay." she smiled. "Its nice."

He nodded, "Okay. It's different, not just for him but for you. You can't be so pushy, you have to take it slow. He needs spend more time with you and get to know you as well. Well, I hope you guys get there. He seems cool, I can see he loves Ro, but I also see he loves you too. Maybe not as much as Ro, yet, but he loves you."

Celes smiled. "He's not suppose to love me more than Roman. I'm okay with that, and I have slowed down with him." she grinned. "I'm going to be kick ass at games." she squealed a little. "Don't say a word, but I'm taking lessons on how to be better at games. Body language." she said sounding like Ursula.

Lee threw his head back and laughed. "Wow! You silly girl." He kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean he had to love you more than Ro, but to you know, I guess Love you equally." He shrugged, "I don't know. Its not my relationship, but I'm glad you are enjoying his time too."

Celes gave a little smiled and shook her head. "Its okay." she said. "You know I love him and we are finding our way." she laughed a little. "Its not easy, I think the only easy relationships I have are Roman and John." she shook her head. "I like the fight though. Means we're alive." she giggled making a little joke.

He shook his head and finished drinking his water. "You can be alive and not fight. Peace is just as good." He kissed her cheek and set her down off him. He stood and stretched. "So, have you been going to the clinic?"

Celes nodded. "Once or twice a week. It helped with the loneliness." she said.

"Well, now you are not lonely." He smiled at her. "We are here for you. Whatever you need we can help give it to you."

Celes gave him a smile back. "I know, that's why it was so strange when you... guys didn't." she blushed. "That makes me sound vein." she laughed a little. She looked at him and grinned. "So, what are we doing now?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, "What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Honestly? I don't care. I just... Want to spend a little more time with you." She whispered and looked down at her hands, throat closing. "I don't want to be too greedy I just... I need a little more time."

"Okay, I have nothing else to do, why don't we work on some of those wedding tasks Ro left you… Well, I have to make the kids lunch, and then we can work on that, I don't mind." He helped her up. "Or, did you just want to relax?"

Celes got up and grinned. "I'll help with lunch and then yes. You and I do well for things together for Ro." she said and took his hand and kissed his bicep. "Lead on, Chocolate Bear."

Celes spent the rest of the day and into the night with Lee. The next morning she woke and felt good, she felt better. She dressed, today in blue knowing Harry would be working again because he was playing the avoid till he explodes, which Celes would have to push on him, game. She hummed as she walked down and smoothed out her little blue babydoll top and grinned when she saw John with Miles and Danger. Danger was holding up a picture. She walked over and looked at the picture and back at Danger. "Dang, that will grow into a big Cheetah." she said to her and smiled, already knowing what she and Miles were asking John. She grinned up at John and then looked back at Danger.

"Well, duh! Its so cute. Cheetahs are awesome. We will have to make a preserve for it when it gets bigger so it can run around like its supposed to. OH! Can we go to Africa? Yes, we should have a preserve there. I think it would work nicely. If not, mum can keep it tiny like she keeps the piggies. Oh, it will be so cute!" She squealed.

John gave a little groan, "Its already bad enough Lana has a goat."

"And she is taking _very_ good care of it with my supervision." Danger pointed out.

Miles nodded. "Shar is a natural at taking care of animals. Come on, we found this rescue place that will let her adopt two that lost their mother to poachers." he said.

Celes gave a little groan. "Oh, pulling on the heart strings." she looked at the picture again and then back at them. She sighed. "Okay, here is what we will do, because I know there is a time limit on those cubs. I will talk to the other parental units and we will all decide together. You are going to be an animal healer, my little pet lover, I can see it." she said.

Danger smiled brightly at Celes. "I am. I really am. That's why I'm always fighting with Lana over mum's monster book of magical beasts and creatures. But now that I'm going to Hogwarts I will have my own. But I have studied that book from cover to cover."

John gave a chuckle. "Well, like your mama said. Let us all talk about it and we will let you know. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." She looped her arm around Miles'. "I think we have a deal."

Celes smiled as she watched the two then go and then turned to John. "Good morning, Little John."she said and touched his chest.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her. "Its been a little crazy around here. Have you ate breakfast yet?"

"No, I got up and danced for a while before I showered." She said. "I got me a belly dance planned out this morning."

"Oh, sounds fun. Come on lets get you some food before Lee ties you to a chair and force feed you." He chuckled.

Celes laughed. "He would too." She took Johns arm and then looked up at him. "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good... besides kids and animals smothering me. Jazzy, Jelly, and Bryce brought in the puppies and piggies, put them on my bed, climbed up on the bed, and proceeded to watch cartoons on a high volume. Lucky for me Danger found her and gathered all the animals, saying they needed to eat first." He shook his head

Celes smiled. "John, I asked how you are. I know how are kids are I've actually spent a lot of time with them lately." She said. She stopped them. "How are you, husband of mine." She whispered.

He frowned at her. "I told you, I'm good. There is no deep seeded emotions I'm hiding. I'm good. I feel you now. Lee did a good job making you feel better and because of it I feel good."

Celes gave a little frown of her own and then smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm a little loopy. I don't know what it is but I get all... Flighty somedays... Over the last two weeks and a little before that too it started." She shook her head as of clearing it. "Okay you're good. Okay. I love you." She kissed him after pulling him down to.

John kissed her and held her, "Are you okay? You... your flightiness is starting to worry me. I noticed it the day you had your upset with the kids. Do you need vitamins, or do you think its stressed?"

Celes looked up at him and gave a little smile. "I'm so worn out." She admitted. "I think I've been doing a lot... And with the Druids, being pregnant with Shannon... I need a vacation." She sighed.

He nodded. "Come on lets go to our home. I'll cook for you and you can relax. Read a book in your garden or nap the day away." He pushed back some of her hair. "You need rest."

Celes smiled. "I would like that." She whispered. She loved going to their house it was one of the places she felt the most relaxed in. She hugged John around the middle and smiled pressing her cheek to his chest. "I don't want to sleep all day though. I want to be with you too." She said not meaning it sexually although she wouldn't say no if it came to that. " _John is taking me to our house_." She sent Lee to reassure him.

" _Okay, have fun."_ Lee sent her.

John popped them to their house and lead her into the little home. He sat her at the table and opened the refrigerator and pulled out food to cook. Then he set a kettle of water on the little stove for her morning tea.

Celes watched him cook and smiled. "You know, you make me feel so special sometimes." She giggled a little and laid her head on the table. "My John." She whispered.

"Only sometimes?" He asked as he smiled at her over his shoulder. "I try every time we are together."

Celes grinned. "Yeah pretty much everytime I'm around you." She sat up. "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled at her and poured her a tea and set it on the table for her, "Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know what you like in your tea. Lee usually makes it for you."

"I think I'll tell you so you know. Milk and two sugars." She said.

"Milk?" he asked. "You can put milk in tea?"

Celes giggled. "And therein lies our culture difference. I do, have since I was five." She said laughing at the look on his face.

He smiled, "Sorry, coffee drinker myself." He pulled out the milk and the sugar. "So, milk, and two sugars." He went back to cooking.

"I know. Harry likes coffee." She said sipped her tea after preparing it. "You know maybe I could work in the garden today a little. That's relaxing."

"But once you get tired, make sure to nap." He told her. "Please."

Celes smiled up at him. "I will." She said and sighed. "I don't want to nap all day. I want to be with you too." She said and sipped more tea.

"Who said you were going to nap alone?" he smiled at her. and then put some eggs, toast, and sausage on plate. He gave her a plate and then made his own. "I was going to nap with you as well."

"Oh well if we are going to be all snugly and warm together then I may just nap all day." She giggled and started to eat when he sat down.

He chuckled, "You can garden I'll just nap in the sun." He winked at her. "I don't mind. Don't mind at all."

"No, you soak up that sun and when I get tired I'll come crawl on top of you and sleep. You're very comfortable." She giggled and ate some sausage grinning at him.

"See, we have a plan." He winked at her.

Celes giggled again. She watched him and her heart gave a little tug. She looked down at her plate and smiled a little. "I don't think I ever want you to make excuses to not spend time with me again." She whispered. "I know it's done and we are good, but that just... You're John... You know?" She looked at him and smiled a little. "Sorry. I'm not making much sense."

"I'm your John, and I always jump to a chance to spend time with you. God, I'm so sorry. I wanted to jump on the chance to spend time with you then. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to invite you along, or make plans to do something that night, but my mouth was saying something _totally_ different."

Celes gave him a watery smile and grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "It's not." She scooted closer to him and pressed her cheek to his hand and sighed. "My John."

He kissed her hands. "I know, I just… I do feel bad about it and I want to make it up to you. So if it means staying here for the day and doing nothing but staying with each other." He kissed her hands again.

Celes smiled. "Yes." She whispered. "That is what I want, just to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you." She smiled and the kissed his hands and then him as he sat close still.

John smiled, "Then sun bathing it is, and gardening for you. Playing music, talking to each other." he kissed her. "First thing first," He told her and pulled her plate over to her. "You eat. I don't want Lee coming to be and saying I starved you all day."

Celes laughed. "He would too." She shook her head. "I always stay well taken care of with you." She winked and smiled. "Hey where did you put that painting is it in our room now?" She asked him.

"Painting? Oh! Yes, yes, its in our room. Would you like to see it? I was going to move it to our room at Godric's Hollow."

Celes smiled. "That's a good place for it. Put it with all of yours." She grinned. "You made me feel so beautiful that day." She sighed. "Shan was hard, just emotionally. I love her to death though. My little wisp." She smiled.

He smiled at her and ran a finger down her cheek. "I know it was. But you were able to get through it." He smiled and then gave a little frown. "It just… it troubles me a little."

Celes frowned up at him. "What troubles you?" she asked.

"Its just… Well…" He shook his head, "Never mind." He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head.

Celes' frown deepened. "John, what?" she asked.

"I just… I find it very odd, very very odd that you went through nearly the same thing as Roman. Hers were more… painful, more… it just hurt more, but yet you still went through the same thing but on a lesser scale. First you were pregnant with Shan then we forgot about you, but then again you also went through some of her insecurities as well, because you didn't have a father. Technically, neither did she. I didn't know how to help her at the time, but when it came to you I knew exactly what to do. Then the whole… forgetting you, that is exactly what we did with Ro. I just… I find it really odd that this would happen to you as well. It was a smaller scale, but it still happened."

Celes nodded thinking about it. "Like someone is picking out our worst times and making me know how it feels to be in her shoes." she sighed and shut her eyes. "I would have been worse if Sune hadn't been there, Harry was already starting to say mean things to me." she whispered. "But, it wasn't…" she sighed and shook her head and laid her head down on the table. "Sometimes I hate magic." she whispered.

John rubbed her head. "I know." He told her and. "I know. And Harry loves you. He really does."

"I know." she whispered. "I know." she said again and then sat up and looked at him. "But today is you." she said. She took his hands in hers and looked at how big they were compared to her tiny ones. "My big Hawaiian man." she giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Come on, finish eating. No more distractions." He told her as he drank his coffee.

Celes giggled and finished her breakfast and then drank the remainder of her tea and stood. "Okay, I need gardening clothes." she said and waved her hand and her shorts were replaced with a pair of overalls, she wore the same shirt though. "Awe, yes this will do." she giggled and walked over to their back door and pulled on her boots for gardening.

He smiled as he cleaned up and then followed her out to the garden. He laid in one of the portable hammocks and waved a hand so a stack of books appeared and her Ipod and docking station. "Get to work, woman." He teased and winked at her.

Celes giggled and looked around her garden and grinned. She felt her fingers tingling to work the earth. She started by weeding, which was a process. A hot sweaty process. She loved it though. She felt good, she hummed along with the music and rocked a little as she worked her way through the vegetable garden. She went to pull a big weed and found it really rooted and had to stand to get it out. When it finally broke free she went sprawling back and landed on her ass with a giggle. "Bloody thing." she said and threw the weed in the pile and gave a wide yawn. She stood and stretched and realized she'd pretty much worked for the last two hours. She walked over to John and poked his cheek. "Hey, I'm thirsty." she said to him.

John chuckled and pointed at the pitcher and glasses on the table beside him. "I knew you would. New creation from Roman. Its the pitcher of awesome, whatever you want will pour out." he winked at her.

Celes' eyes lit up and she went over and filled her glass with lemonade, the pink kind, and then walked back over to John taking a long drink. "So enjoying your sunbathing?" she asked.

"Yep, and watching you fighting with weeds." He winked as he teased her for her tug of war with the last weed.

Celes grinned. "I was victorious!" She said and fist pumped the air.

"Oh, yes. Very victorious, As victorious as one can be when falling back onto their ass, rolling onto their back and legs high in the air." He chuckled.

Celes pouted. "I still beat the weed." She said still pouting. "You know maybe I want to take a nap somewhere else, making fun of me."

John laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "You were very, very, very cute." he said as he kissed between each very.

"Oh now that's just not fair, calling me cute makes me all melty." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He laughed and kissed her again, "Its my specialty. Now, if you don't mind, I think you need a bath." he teased.

"Oh yes, I do." She said holding up a hand. "Look at all the dirt." She wiggled her fingers at him.

He shook his head, "I should spray you down first." He teased and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on, into the shower you go, then some food and maybe a nap."

Celes giggled. "That sounds nice." She giggled again and kicked her boots off at the outside of the door before he took them in.

John took her up to their room and into the bathroom, he already had the bath drawn with bubbles for her. "There you go, into the tub."

Celes wiggled off his shoulder and waved a hand and was naked. She walked to the sink and scrubbed her hands and then got into the tub. "No dirt in the water now." She looked up at him.

John chuckled, "Well, you soak and I'll make us something to eat for lunch, want to anything special?"

"Um... " she giggled. "Chicken, like oh pineapples!" She said and giggled again.

"Chicken and pineapples?" He asked and shook his head. "I'll make us something. Silly, little wife."

Celes gave him a smile and her heart warmed at his words. She hummed as he left her be. She wondered momentarily why he never joined her in the tub. She washed her body with her soap and her hair and the got out. She selected a pair of light blue short silk shorts and a matching camisole and went down to him and leaned against the doorframe watching him cook as she combed her hair out.

John moved easily in the kitchen. He hummed to a song that played on Celes' ipod docking station. He fried some chicken bites. She said she wanted chicken with pineapple so he decided to make some sweet and sour chicken and fried rice. He opened the refrigerator to grab some things and then caust Celes standing by the table, "Hey you." He smiled. "Have seat. Its almost done." He went back to the stove and flipped the contents in the pan. "Enjoy your bath?"

Celes nodded and sat down and started to braid her hair loosely. She watched him move and shivered a little enjoying it. "It smells good." She said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He smiled, "It should." He covered the pans and put them onto a simmer, "Thirsty?"

"Mmm, yes. I think I'd rather like some fruit punch actually." She giggled.

He grabbed a glass and the pitcher she had poured her pink lemonade from and poured fruit punch from it. He smiled and shook his head. "That woman amazes me sometimes. I often wonder where she gets these ideas to create them. Then I see how she likes to sneak things from Lee or sometimes you and my wonder just turn to amusement." He gave her the glass.

Celes giggled. "That's Ro, always looking for loopholes to get what she wants. I love that about her." she sighed and drank her punch and smacked her lips. "Yum!" she giggled. "Quite tasty."

He smiled as he checked the food and then turned it off. he grabbed a few plates and put some rice and sweet and sour chicken on her plate with some pineapples. "I believe you said chick with pineapple." He smiled at her.

Celes looked at it and then at him. "My hero." she giggled.

He smiled as he sat with her and started to eat. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do." she said taking a bite. She sighed content. "Good food, awesome husband. Today is good." she said and giggled.

"Good, now, you did your little gardening, time for a nap. I want you to rest, Celes. I'm really worried about you."

Celes gave him a smile. "I know, I should slow down but I don't. I can't I don't want to. I like it, but maybe piling a bunch of stuff on was my way of dealing after… all the drama linked to Shan's pregnancy." she said and smiled and ate more. "I will nap, my husband. With you, warm and close." she shivered again.

John shook his head. You keep it up, I'm going to tell Roman and she will do something about it. Out of everyone in our relationship she is the one that can get you to do something."

Celes gave a little blush and nodded. "I know." she whispered and glanced at him. "She knows me the best." she whispered. "Its how she can."

He smiled, "Its okay, its like a secret weapon and you are like a secret weapon for her as well. I think its pretty cute."

Celes giggled. "You are not the only one." she said and ate more food. She smiled a little more. She loved her Roman, she would never lie about that. She hummed and looked at John. "You know what? I think we should go and do something… when I've rested enough and Roman and Harry are married… maybe we should go on a Safari for Danger."

"Safari?" He asked. "Oh." He nodded, "I think we can do that. Dang would enjoy that… maybe we can make a family thing of it. I think all the kids would enjoy that."

Celes giggled. "Like Blended." she giggled again. "Good movie. Yes Safari good plan."

John laughed, "Yeah, we can bring Lee as well."

Celes really started to laugh as she pictured Terry Cruz from the movie and then Lee singing and dancing around like him. "What is wrong with me?" she laughed and bent over as the image kept popping into her head. "Oh! Oh thats funny!"

John smiled, "You are seeing it, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Its because he is a clown when he wants to be."

"I am! Oh! Oh!" she laughed harder. "Oh as a joke I should get him one of the outfits." she gasped. "I wonder if he knows how to peck pop like you!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, who knows. But he is a clown when he wants to be." He shrugged. "Maybe you can talk Roman into making him doing it or wearing one of the outfits. I've tried, he won't do it for me."

Celes giggled. "Maybe, Maybe I can just beg." she giggled as she calmed down. "You know what makes me giggle about you. I imagine you in tights like The Rock in The Game Plan." she giggled.

John's mouth fell open. "What? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. There will be no John in tights. Not going to happen. The day that happens is the day day Harry is in tights with me."

Celes pouted. "But what if I need a partner for a ballet routine?" she asked batting her eyes at him and then making them appear big.

He looked horrified. "I don't dance ballet. I don't even know the first thing about ballet."

Celes laughed. "Just to see that look." she laughed harder and stomped her feet. "Oh... oh God... John your face." she said gasping for breath.

"Oh, you are so not right. Picking on me." he pouted at her. "And then you laughed at me. _Laughed!_ "

Celes giggled and got up and got onto his lap and straddled it and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his pouting lips. "It was funny though." she giggled and kissed him again.

He smiled as he held her. "Well, I'm glad you are laughing and smiling." he kissed her and then nuzzled her neck. He took in her scent and just held her. "God, I love you. I really do love you. I love your laugh, your smile, and your heart."

Celes smiled and kissed him and sighed and deepened the kiss running her tongue over his lips and then smiled against them. "I love you too, and I love that you love that part of me." she whispered and sighed again and kissed him again.

He smiled and then frowned. "How did you get over here again. Get back on your side of the table and eat your food. I swear you are trying to get me into trouble." He kissed her and then gossed her.

Celes squealed and smacked his shoulder. "Hey! Look at my plate. Its almost gone." she pouted now. "Gooseing me and I dont even deserve it. Cold, that is just cold." she got off his laugh and gave a dramatic sniff. "I'm telling Roman on you, oh Roman, he was so mean, he kept goosing me because he thought I wasn't eating my food." she gave a dramatic sniff again and peaked at him.

John laughed. "Oh, Lee. You should have seen it. She was picking on me and wouldn't eat. Tie her up and force feed her." He smiled at her.

Celes' face fell. "Not cool, John. Not cool." she pouted again and sat down grumbling. "Using Lee against me, what is that?" she asked and giggled a little.

"You were going to use Ro against me. I thought that made us even." He grinned at her.

Celes pouted more. "Well you suck." she said and glared at him and then giggled a little.

He smiled and shook his head, "And you are my little wife." He finished his plate and drank the rest of his water. "Well, since you were picking on me, I think you should clean."

Celes; mouth dropped open. "What?" she gave a little pout. "Oh, oh we are not friends right now." she said and got up with their plates and went over to the sink.

He smiled and goosed her as she walked by. "Get to work woman. I'm gonna lay on the couch until you are finished. Then we'll be friends again."

"Oh, we will see about that Mr. John" she said after squealing. She cleaned up and then walked out to the living room and deliberately sat in a chair.

John waved a hand and Celes floated to him. "Mmm, much better." He said as he held her on top of him.

Celes pouted but snuggled close. "Jerk." She whispered. She turned her head and kissed his chest. "Still not your friend you're forcing me like a cat."

"Well, you're not a cat or your claws would be sticking me and you would be trying to get away. Ro... now she's a cat." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I like you less catty."

Celes made a little sighing noise. "I like me less catty too." She whispered as she started to get comfortable. She rubbed her cheek on his chest and smiled. "I love you my John. Wake me for dinner... Oh and other things if you'd like." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He smiled and held her tightly. For the rest of the night they talked, teased, and just shared each other's company. He enjoyed her company and her teasing i'm. He even got her back a few times. But most of all he gave her the intimacy he so craved. They didn't make love but he showed her how much he loved her. He also enjoyed holding her and keeping her in his arms. He didn't want to let her go once he had her in his arms.

Three days before Roman and Harry's wedding Celes finally decided to go to Harry. She had seen him in passing and kept making excuses. She knew he was just trying to figure out how to deal with what had happened. This was hitting him harder than the other two because of that promise he'd made her so long ago. She bounced up to the training room and stood in the door watching him. She loved the way Harry moved when he trained, he had this amazing grace. He was trained well and looked amazing, slightly tan with an amazing head of hair that was still unruly but it was unruly in a different way. She loved how it fell into his face every time he hit the punching bag.

Harry looked up and paused when he saw Celes and stopped the bag before it swung back to hit him. He looked at how she leaned against the door watching him. He smiled a little taking her in, in her shorts and green t-shirt that was slightly mid drifted. He walked over to her and smiled. "What can I do for you?" he asked picking up some of her hair and wrapping it around his finger.

Celes smiled up at him and shivered a little at the look in his eyes. "You need to try on tuxes." She said. "You have a wedding in three days." She said softly. "So you are going with me." She said and poked the middle of his chest.

Harry laughed. "So this is how you're going to get me, huh?"

"Oh yes, my Harry Potter. Now shower you stink and be downstairs in ten." She winked and then gave a little wicked grin, grabbed a chunk of his shirt and pulled him down onto her lips. She moaned and opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his when his did. She moaned and then pulled away panting. "Now… change." She whispered and left the room.

Harry growled at her and shook his head. He went into the bathroom and got in the shower and cleaned up. He got out and used magic to dress after he dried and then went downstairs. Celes was standing in the doorway, she held Belle on her hip and Shan was strapped to her front. He went down and took Belle from her and tickled her. "She going along?" he asked.

"No, I'm just loving on her, Shan is though." Celes said and then kissed Belle's cheek and then watched as Harry set her down and sent her on her way.

"Why is Shan coming along?" he asked.

"Because you never spend time with her either." She said and poked his nose. "Time to get to know your daughter." She said.

Harry laughed. "Well then." He said and took her hand.

Celes giggled and popped them out to the shop. She entered and pointed to the place. "Okay, get to going."

Harry chuckled and kissed her and then brushed a kiss over Shannon's black head of hair and then went over and started to try them on. He ended up making a game of it by acting like a stuck up French male model for the girls and gave them a show. He had Celes laughing so hard she couldn't breath. By the end they landed on the choice. He wrapped an arm around Celes shoulders and led the girls out of the shop. "So, what now?"

"Now we eat." Celes said and giggled. "To our flat, Harry Potter." She said.

Harry laughed and popped them to their flat. He showed her in and then took Shannon and let Celes go into the kitchen to cook for them. He brought her out into the living room and laid with her on the couch on his chest. "Your Mama is a very odd woman."

Shannon gave him a giggle. " _Mama."_ She sent him and yawned.

"Uh-oh, Shanna-Banana is tired." Harry said softly.

" _Bananas."_ Shannon said and fell asleep on Harry.

Harry chuckled and let her sleep on him for a while. When he smelled the food. He got up slowly and went up and put her in the extra room across from their and then went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Celes and slid his hands around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. He played with the waist of her shorts and sighed. "What are you making?" he asked.

"I am making you these little kabob sandwiches. I found in one of Lee's cookbooks." She said.

"Oh, that sounds good." He said and kissed the top of her head. "It smells good." He said.

"Oh it will be." She said and moved, he moved with her. This was something they used to do when they were younger, after Noah had been born. She giggled a little as she finished his food. She and he walked over to the table and sat him down and served his food. She sat down across from him and started on her own food.

Harry looked at her and then, ate a little of his food, and then looked at her again. "Celes…"

"Harry, I already said it was okay." She said.

"But it wasn't, why aren't you angry or yelling. You… I left…" he said.

Celes sighed. "Do you remember when Lee and I left you because of what Mona was doing to us?" she asked. "Do you remember how bad that was for Ro?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do."

"It wasn't that bad for me, you guys didn't leave me for more than two weeks… Lee and I left Roman for months, while she was pregnant and alone with Damon." She looked down at her plate and her eyes filled with tears. "I now know how she felt and I can understand why… why everyone is relieved this didn't last longer. Had this lasted longer you would have probably ended up spewing a bunch of mean stuff to me, like Lee had done with Ro… or someone would have… and I…" she whispered and shut her eyes. "I would have broken."

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. "No." he said sounding scared. "I… no."

Celes looked at him. "The magic was dulling your love for me. It could have happened. We probably would have fought over Roman too." She gave a watery laugh. "I cant… I cant imagine if it had gone longer. I am _so_ grateful for Sune." She said and wiped her cheeks. "I would have been broken Harry, and I don't want to think about that So I'm forgiving you, all of you. I'm telling you all its okay, because it is." She said.

Harry stood up and then knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and pressed his cheek to her flat belly. "Celes, two weeks, four weeks, it doesn't matter, because of that my promise to you was broken. The day I came back into your life at St. Mungos, I promised I would _never_ leave you again." He said and held her tighter. "And I did."

Celes leaned her head down over his as more tears fell down her cheeks. "It hurts." She whispered. "I want to forgive you so that stops."

"It wont for a while, I'm sorry you have to feel it." He said back.

"Harry… Harry don't… don't ever do that again." She whispered.

"I won't, in my control or not. I will never do that again." He pulled her even closer. "I love you." He said. "I love you so much, my Celes, my wife, my little red headed tornado, that just made me want to be with her from the first time I saw her."

Celes gave a watery laugh and rubbed her fingers through his hair. "My Harry, first boy I ever loved. My husband." She whispered. "Mine." She said and held onto him as she cried. "God, I missed you." She said.

"I missed you, I kept saying and doing all these things. It was almost like… not being in my own body." He said. "Celes, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

Celes nodded against his head and found herself just starting to feel relief. They were talking about what had happened and she was starting to feel him again. She sighed and kept her eyes shut and held onto him tightly. After she had her cry and pulled away and Harry leaned back and they just looked at one another. Celes started to pant as her body heated, they way he looked at her was just making her body tingle.

Harry watched her body react to his look and then leaned up and kissed her, he moaned against her lips and slid his hands up from her waist over her body. He lightly touched her breasts and she moaned and arched into him, encouraging him to go further. He moaned again and pulled back. He looked at her both of them panting and then stood, lifted her up and carried her to their room. He shut the door and laid her on their bed. He moaned and came up over her and leaned down and kissed her as his hands slid up her shirt.

Celes moaned and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and arched her body into his when his hand came into contact with her breast. She pressed her hips to his and shivered as her core gave a throb of desire for him. God he made her just want to shiver and be calm at the same time. She loved him so much. She leaned up and trailed kisses down his neck. "Harry…" she whispered.

Harry moaned and kissed her again, with a wave of his hand their clothes were gone. "I cant…"

"Its okay, just…." She rolled her hips up to his encouraging him.

Harry slid into her core and shivered. He lifted her knee and started to pump into her. He had wanted this for days, weeks… even when he was suppressed this part of him the part that loved her like crazy wanted her like this. He kissed her and then down her chin and along her collarbones. He moaned and pumped into her a little faster.

Celes arched into him and panted. She gripped his arms and rolled her body against his. "Oh… God…" she felt her core tighten around him already. He always did this to her. He just go her going so good that it didn't take a whole lot to get her to come. She rolled back and her body twitched and racked with an orgasm.

Harry growled and buried his face in her neck as she rode out her orgasm and kept going waiting for her to finish. He started to build her to another in a blur of colors and emotions. He growled into her neck and pumped even harder.

Celes squealed out her moans and rolled her hips hard into his. She could feel her body tingling and vibrating and just clenching. She dug her fingernails into his arms and looked at him. "Harry…" she moaned.

Harry nodded and pumped even harder if that was possible. And then something happened, something he had no control over and he just… released. He looked down at Celes in mild shock and shook hard. She got a release as well though because she gave a loud squeal and then he collapsed on her. "What… happened?" he panted.

"Something amazing." Celes panted back and her eyes drooped. "I'm so tired, what did you do to me?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Success." He breathed and then soon found her sleeping soundly.

They spent the rest of the day and into the night at the flat, they cared for Shannon, who came to really like Harry which wasn't much of a surprise since Shannon seemed very attached to Belle, who was in turn very attached to Harry of all the men. They stayed the night at the flat and didn't return until the next morning, and Celes, the first time since Shan was born, felt like she was glowing. Her boys had done right, they hadn't meant what happened, but they all did right by fixing it. She knew it could have been so much worse, and she also knew that Roman probably disliked that she had felt even a little of what she had. But it was okay, things were going to work out.

Roman showed up at The Castle Hotel in China. She limped a little as she made her way to her suit. It was now two day before the wedding and she really needed a bath. Not only was she able to make contact with the missing guy's 'partner' but she had walked into an ambush meant for him. Lucky for her she was able to save his life, so that meant he owed her, and owed her big time. She gave a little bow to the woman behind the desk and got her key. She took the elevator up to her suite and sighed. She winced as she limped over to the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. She sighed when she found it empty. She quickly went to the shower and started the hot water. She waved a hand and her dress quickly disappeared. She stepped under the hot water and sighed. She winced again as she looked at some of the bruises. "The fucker had a knife." She grumbled as she waved a hand and a small sewing kit appeared. She took out the needle and thread and started to slowly sew herself up. She could hear it now. Celes was going to chew her out… hopefully if she made enough of a puppy face she would ease up a little. Once she got the wound closed and she was satisfied she made the sewing kit disappear. She knew Celes would do a proper job of healing her… and chewing her ass out.

Celes got the family to the Castle Hotel in China later that same day. She settled the kids with John, then settle Harry and Lee in the bachelor's suite. Then she headed to Roman. She sensed her pain. She walked in with her key and found Roman on the bed. "Hey, baby girl." She said softly.

Roman looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, Cel-Bear. How are you? Did you get everything in order?" She asked not meaning the wedding task but her and the boys.

"Everything is fine." She said." Our boys did right." She said and sat down with her. "So, what's did you do?" She asked.

"Well… you see, what had happened was, I had to allow myself to get in the middle of an ambush. Now I have a lead and the guy owes me. However, I didn't… well… Okay, I allowed myself to get beat up a little. I'm not sure if this guy is muggle or wizard, but I did you some of my magic, so my wounds aren't that bad. But, uh, I need some healing. I got one cut patched up… or sewn up. But i know Harry will be pissed if he sees them." She told her as she slowly opened her robe. "Could you… could you patch me up? Please? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Celes gave a sigh, she wanted to chew Ro out but she didn't. "Take off the robe, my baby girl." She whispered.

Roman nodded as she slowly took it off. She winced both from the pain and from Celes. "You know, you can chew me out if you want… I know you want to. And it will make you feel better as well. God, It will also make me feel better as well. Down right happy. I must admit, I rather enjoy the way you fuss over me." She smiled and hissed a little.

Celes smiled and looked over the damage, and Roman's hack job. "Roman! You should have called me." she smacked her shoulder. "God, look at this!" she said looking at all the bruising. "What did you do? Lay on the floor and say kick me guys, my wife needs to be able to yell at me? Jesus, Ro!" she gasped when she came to her ribs and found them black blue and purple. "Oh my... no, no more cases. I'm telling Harry after the wedding, I am. I'm telling Harry and Lee... No, no more."

She smiled as she caught Celes hand and placed kisses on her knuckles. "My wife." she gave a little moan. "You are so good to me. You wouldn't deprive me of going on a case just because I got a little beat up. But it won't happen again." She gave a little moan and sucked on her finger. "I missed you." she whispered.

Celes looked up at her and shiverd. "I missed you too." she whispered. She healed the last bit and then let her fingers dance over her rib cage and she kissed Roman and moaned as her body just lit up when Roman's lips touched hers. Celes pulled back with a little gasp. "Oh you are sweetening me up." she whispered and shivered.

Roman giggled as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her some more. "Oh, I love you. I love you so much." she giggled again and pulled her down, rolling on top of her. "And I did sweeten you up." She admitted as she walked her fingers up and over her breast. "But its one of the many hazards of the job. My little healing wife." She kissed her and made little circles on her neck. "Mmm, you know what sounds good?" She said against her lips.

Celes shivered as her eyes shut. "What sounds good?" she asked in a breathless whisper as her hands trailed up Roman's sides.

"Ramen. God, I am dying for some Ramen. I think I can eat two bowls of ramen." She said as she sat up and closed her robe. "I just want some good food, and I don't want to cook it either!" she giggled as she bounced off the bed. "But you know, I can also settle for just hot food that isn't raben. I'm just _starving_!"

Celes humphed and sat up. "You are horrible." she shivered and then scooted off the bed. "Get dressed, we can go to Rima's. I'm sure she'd like to meet Sune." she winked. She shivered again. "And wear something to entice Harry, not me." she growled and started out the room body still buzzing looking for a release that wasn't going to come.

Roman giggled as she changed. She ended up deciding to put on a simple lavender maxi dress and sandals. She put her hair up into a ponytail and braided it. She giggled when she walked out the room and spread her magic, finding Celes. She popped to her and wrapped her arms around her. "My little Cel-Bear," She said into her neck then moaned. "I feel your lust. Want me to help you with it?" She asked as she pressed her against a door and lifted her knee to her hip. "I can do whatever you want."

"Hey! What are you two doing? Not ever for even an hour and you are all over her, get off her!" Lee said picking Roman up. "Shame on you. You know the drill, no touching anyone until _after_ the wedding."

"But… Celes needs to be touched. Look at her. Her body is _begging_ for it!" gave a little growl as she tried to reach out for her again.

Lee smacked Roman's ass. "No touching. Now behave or I'm going to put my chastity bracelet on you." he threatened.

Roman gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He challenged.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Celes shivered and leaned against the wall for support. "N-not fair... you are so right though." she moaned and stood away from the wall slowly. "Okay." she took a deep breath. "Rima's, we are going to Rima's."

"Oh, where is Lana. I think she will love it!" Roman said.

Lee shook his head and wrapped his arms around Roman. "She is with John." He gave her a squeeze. "Behave, butterfly." He gave her a kiss. "Harry, Roman is here and wants to go to Rima's shop." He called. He walked over to Celes and hugged her. "You okay?" He whispered. "You think you are going to manage today and tomorrow without jumping on her?" He smiled.

Celes smiled a little up at him. "God I want to just..." she moaned and shut her eyes. "And its her fault with all the kissing and me healing her and all the kissing..." she moaned again and shivered a little. "Okay, food."

Harry popped out and looked at Lee and Celes who were distracted and nabbed Roman's hand and pulled her into the room and kissed her with a moan.

Roman moaned as she wrapped his neck and pressed into him. "God..." she breathed. "Where have you been?" She giggled quietly. "Do we have time?" She whispered as she started to pull her dress up.

Harry moaned and nodded. "We so have time." he said and started to undo his pants. "God, every time there was a spike in the connection I jumped." he moaned and kissed down her neck as he got his pants free. "I hate when you go on assignment alone." he said and pulled her close to him pushing her against the door harder.

She shivered, "I know… I feel the same way." She giggled as she kissed him and leaned against the door. She raised her leg to her hips and squealed when the door pushed against her.

"Damn it, Harry! Roman! Stop what you are doing!" Lee growled.

Roman giggled as she pressed against the door to close it. "Hurry…" she gave a squeal when the door behind her disappeared and she started to fall backwards.

Harry growled and held Roman so she didn't fall and looked at Lee. "Damn, Lee." he said.

"Well, its not allowed before you get married. With no one." Celes said peaking around Lee using him as a lust shield, not that it helped a whole lot. She pressed into Lee's back and shook her head. "Its not fair."

"Four weeks, she was gone for four weeks!" Harry protested as he started to back into the room with Roman still attached to him around the waist.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around His neck. She kissed and sucked against the neck. She gave a moaned. "And you taste so good."

Lee growled as he fought against the need to also take Celes into the room and try to have both women. Then he smirked, sending a message to John and the kids.

"Mummy! Papa say we are going to eat ramen!" Lana was heard yelling excitedly.

"Lets see you two try and say no to Lana." Lee smirked and heard Lana's footsteps run towards them.

"Awe, damn it, Lee." Harry said setting Roman down and righting his pants and then pulling down Roman's dress. "I just..." he trailed off when Lana came in. "Hey, spicy Ramen want to go see Auntie Rima?" he asked scooping her up into his arms.

Celes sighed and shut her eyes keeping her body against Lee's. " _You know, we are not the ones getting married. Well yet._ " she pointed out to him privately.

" _Well, I would enjoy a little Celes time. Do you think we can have a little time to ourself?"_ He asked as he watched Roman. " _Yeah, I think its best you spend the night with me tonight. We will have to set up an alarm for Harry and Roman."_ He smiled bigger. "So, tonight, how about the girls spend the night with Roman and the boys with Harry. How does that sound?" He asked Lana.

Lana laughed and squeezed Harry around his neck. "I think that will be fun, lots of time with mum, but then I want time with Dad too." She gave a little pout as she pressed her cheek to Harry's.

"Well, that is why we will have time with him now. You get to protect mummy and Bree, right?" Lee whispered.

"Yes!" She giggled.

"Good, its settled." Lee said then took Celes by her hand. "Come on, we have people to see and Ramen to eat."

"Why do I get the feeling we have been set up?" Roman whispered to Harry and kissed Lana's cheek.

Harry sighed. "Because we were." he said and followed them out still carrying Lana.

Celes hummed a little as they walked along and grinned at Sune. "Ramen!" she sang.

"Ramen?" he asked.

"Yes, Ro wants Ramen we are going to our shop." she said.

"Okay." he said pulling the Gameboy out of Chucks hands and then smiled at Roman. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey!" Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him. "Hi, Chuckie." she kissed Chuck's cheeks. "Where is Belle? She still telling you how to play your game?"

Chuck nodded. "But she has a pest of her own now." he grinned from ear to ear.

Sune chuckled and mouthed Shannon.

Roman smiled and shook her head. She poked Chuck's nose, "Well, give her a chance." She whispered. "She may see something you aren't seeing." She kissed his cheek. "Now, speaking of, where is my little cub and her little tail?" she asked looking around for Belle and Shannon.

"Mummy!" Belle squealed as she crawled over to her and then pulled herself up onto her fleet and wrapped herself around Roman's leg.

"My baby cub." She said as she picked her up and placed kisses all over her face. "Mummy missed you." She told her and growled into her neck and smiled when she squealed.

John walked out with Shan and a row of kids following him. "Ro!" he said happily and leaned over and kissed her when he got to her.

Shannon reached out to her and put her hand on her cheek and giggled. She saw Harry with Lana. " _Banana!"_ she sent through the group connection.

Harry looked at Shannon and laughed. "Yes, Shanna-Banana." he said and chuckled.

"Come on people, Rima and her Ramen awaits." Celes said, still holding onto Lee's hand.

Roman shook her head when Belle frowned at Shannon. She kissed her on the cheek. "Its okay, babe." she kissed her cheek some more. "Come on crew, time to go eat some noodles." She told them and then they popped to the shop. She hummed as she walked into the shop. She smiled at Rima. "We are here, we will need a _very_ large table. We brought the _whole_ family." She told her.

"Oh, the whole family?" She asked and smiled at all the kids that started to fill in. "Oh, such a big family too. Who is this?" she asked poking Belle's belly.

Belle giggled and held onto Roman.

Roman smiled, "This is my little miracle. This is little Antebellum Blu. We call her Belle for short." she smiled and ran her fingers through her flaming red hair.

"Oh," Rima smiled. "Will you let me hold you?" She asked. There was no missing the beautiful flaming red hair and unique yellow gold eyes. "I want one." Rima pouted a little and smiled when Belle leaned into her arms. "Okay, we go this way. plenty of tables here. We put together, yes? Yes." She escorted Roman and their large family. "We all want ramen?" she asked.

"Yep, that is the plan. Oh! Two without mean, I have two kids that can't eat meat." Lee told her.

"Okay, two with no meat. I be back."

"Rima, the baby stays." John said holding his hands out to her.

"Oh, but I was just… can't I just… oh, okay." She grumbled and handed Belle to John. "I'll be back. "I close down for best customer!" She smiled and poked Belle's nose then quickly left to shoo out the rest of the customers.

Sune watched the woman walk away. "She's a Kitsune." he said to Roman softly. "Wow."

Roman smiled up at him. "I told you." She whispered. "The kitsunes are your magical legacy." She told him. "She is happy, she said she has been following our story. Mine, Lee, Celes, Harry, and John. She has been following our Hawaiian story. Her whole family, actually. She was the one that gave me the book to explain what you were and how to put up a shield."

Sune smiled down at her and kissed her. "Well, she's a chipper one."

"Oy! Calm down you'll get your chili Lana!" Celes said to her bouncing on her chair repeating the word.

Bree giggles. "Mama is getting annoyed, Lala." She said.

"She has that look, when she needs time alone with one of the dads or mum." Lana said and continued to bounce in her chair. "We're eating spicing ramen. We're eating spicy ramen." she chanted.

"Here, play with this or Mama is going to chew you out." Cello said handing her some legos to play with.

Celes growled a little and looked down at the table. "Out getting Ramen, buzzed because of Roman." she grumbled.

Harry shook his head and looked at Roman, she was across from him, of course. He really just wanted to devour every inch of her. She was about to marry him and he was happy as hell. Things were good and balanced between all of them and he was going to marry her and he just wanted to have her now. He wanted to break their rule.

Roman smiled and then looked at Harry and smiled at him. She slid her foot up his leg and winked at him. She was so excited about the wedding, and seeing him now just made her more excited. She slipped her foot up to his knee and ran her toe to his inner thigh. She enjoyed playing with him. She didn't what it was about leaving for a while and then coming back to tease and pick on all her lovers. But it was worse now because she could only tease. She wasn't allowed to touch until after the wedding.

Harry sent her a moan and shook his head. He grabbed her foot and massaged it. " _God I want you so bad, if ever there was a time to break the rules..."_ He sent her another moan and inched his hands up to her calf.

Roman giggled. And wiggled her toes. It felt good to be back with family. She liked getting attention from the guys too. If it was only from one it was still good. She giggled again and then Rima came back.

She started at the end with all the kids and passed out small bowls to them. She picked on all of them. Then came to Lana and Bree. "Oh, you are the spicy ramen baby. You like spicy?"

"Yes, very much." Lana smiled up at her.

"See, you mix your ramen and then you add as much chili as you want. Then you mix and taste. Your mama come here and she pour lots of chili and mix, taste, then pour more."

"Really?" Lana smiled and did as she was told and nodded. She added more chili. Then mixed again and ate some. She nodded her appreciation.

Rima smiled and shook her head as she gave out more bowls. It wasn't until she got to the end ot the tables where the adults where that she finally noticed Sune. Everything in her went on high alert. She was trying make a plan to get everyone. Her hand shook hard as she placed a bowl in front of him. She didn't let her eyes leave him. His power was so strong it amazed her that she was able to stand. He turned and looked at her and she took a few steps back.

Roman caught Rima's hand and pulled her back. "Rima," she said quietly as she made her look at her. She used her powers to calm her down. "This is Sune." She introduced and continued to use her power to keep her calm.

Sune nodded a head and gave a smile. "Hello, Rima, it is nice to meet you." he bowed to her formally in his chair. He looked down at the Ramen and smiled. "This looks good." he noted and took a bite.

Riman nodded and swallowed hard. "Uh... I... I used chicken... seasoned very well... and beef." She whispered. Here sat the father of Kitsunes everywhere. The one and only that would turn to full Nogitsune. But he was... she suddenly fell to the ground and gave a formal bow to him as her forehead touched the ground. "I dont have much to offer, but please bless me and my home. I have been a very faithful kitsune. And you are the father of all Kitsune and some Nogitsune, but none shall never be like you."

Sune looked down at her, and he wasn't alarmed. He got up and helped Rima to stand. "It is a blessing to be in your home, you kitsune. I am honored but you and your hospitality. Please do not bow to me. I wish to treat you as an equal." He said and rubbed her arms. "I do bless you and yours, you helped them find me which in turn saved me. I owe you, young kitsune."

She bowed again but not so formally. "Thank you." She told him. "Thank you."

Roman smiled up at her. "She is my other little fox. You should have seen it before. She had Celes' feathers all ruffled. It must be a sune trate to pick on people, especially on the Celes." Roman winked at Celes.

Rima smiled as she bounced over to Celes and sat on her lap. "Its because she is so emotional." She nuzzled her cheek. "And she is so sweet and little."

Celes gave a giggle and allowed Rima to dote on her. She shook her head. "Its not cool though, all these foxes are like lets pick on the redhead, that should be a good show." she said and sighed. "I don't know how you managed it." she said and then grinned a little and poked Rima's side. "Hows your wife?" she asked her.

"Sam is good. She is visiting her family with baby. But she will be back any day." Rima said and got up.

Roman giggled as Rima sat her lap. "Who would have guessed that I enjoy foxes. This is where my animal loving self come in cause I love little furry critters, especially with fluffy tails!" She squealed and gave Rima a squeeze. "Except for cats, I'm the only cat." She giggles.

Riman laughed and shook her head as she stood. She picked up her tray and smiled as she watched everyone enjoy her food. She watched Sune and gave a little smile. She bowed her head and excused herself.

"So the plan, for tonight. All the boys will be with Harry and all the girls with Roman. That leaves John and Sune with the night off." Celes said swinging her legs as she ate her ramen happily.

"I'm still trying to figure out how that happened." Harry said.

Roman pouted, she wasn't liking the plan. She frowned as she tried to firm a plan to kind of get out of it then she smiled and looked at Lee. "You know what?I think I shall take all the kids. They miss time with me. I was gone for four weeks after all. Yeah, leave them in my suite tonight. We will have mum and kids night. Harry, John, and Sune can have the night off."

Lee eyed her, "Okay..." he said agreeing to it and trying to catch her plan but wasn't sure.

Celes also gave a suspicious look. "Yeah… okay…" she said softly trying to figure out Roman's ulterior motive. She looked up at Lee. " _She's up to something. I can feel it."_ she sent him.

 _"Yeah, I know. I don't think I like it._ " He sent her back, still looking at Roman suspiciously.

Roman smiled, "Great! So all if you kids stick with me after this, got it?" She told the little ones. She went back to her ramen and continued to eat.

" _Yeah, she is up to something and I don't like it._ " Lee sent to Celes, still frowning at Roman.

Celes gave a tiny nod and tried to figure it out. "All the kids." she said softly and then looked at Roman. " _You don't think she means the older ones too that can watch the littler ones as well do you?_ " she sent Lee and then leaned on his bicep and walked her fingers on his forearm as she watched Roman.

" _I don't know. I really don't know._ " He said and frowned. "Do you want the older kids as well?" He asked Roman.

"Only if they want to come, if not I'll take the little ones." She made a face at Jelly and giggled at her.

Celes gave an irritated sigh. She was already worked up no thanks to Roman, and now Roman was up to something and she couldn't figure it out. She gave a little growl and got up. "I need some air, and no Im not upset, frustrated, not upset." she said and walked out of the ramen shop.

Harry shook his head. He didn't quite get what Roman was up to, but that was okay the plan would reveal itself in time. He smiled at her when she looked up at her. Then he leaned back and started to hum 'Tale as old as Time'.

Roman grinned at him and kicked her feet as she sat back in her seat and listened to Harry hum. Once everyone was done eating they gathered all the kids. Roman, being the little she devil that she was, found Celes and ran her fingers up her back. "My, poor Cel-bear. You know, if you really wanted to, you can spend the night with me instead of Lee." She whispered in her ear and wrapped her arms around her, her fingers caressed the bottom of her breast. "You could stop thinking about what I'm going to do with the kids and just say you will be with me." she nipped her ear lobe.

Celes gave a shiver and a moan. "Why do you tease me so?" she whispered, her body was just radiating lust and yearning. "God…" she gasped and her eyes shut.

"Mmm, you want me. You know you do." Roman moaned into her ear. "Just say the word, say the word and I'm yours tonight." She licked under her ear and started to suck on it. "God, Celes… let me just… just a little…" She told her as her fingers trailed higher.

"Hey! Get your hands off her." Lee said pulling Roman off Celes and catching Celes. He sighed and shook his head. "Okay, you teasing wench. You have the kids. The guys have the night off and Celes is staying with me."

Roman pouted, "Fine." She eyed Celes and winked at her. "You know where I'll be." She told her and gathered all the kids.

Celes whimpered and shook her head. "Not fair." she whispered. "She's doing it on purpose so she's not the one that breaks the rule, I am." she pouted and shivered and pressed her face into Lee's chest. "God!"

Lee held her tighter, "Celes, you have to be strong, this is just the start of it." He cupped her cheek and lifted her chin. He leaned his forehead down to hers and looked into her eyes. "Celes, the closer it gets to the wedding the worst its going to get." He told her. "You need to be strong, you're her maid of honor."

Celes nodded and twisted her hand into his shirt. "Help me." she shook him a little desperate for his strength.

He sighed and kissed her. "Calm down, Celes." he told her and kissed her a few more times. "We can do this, we are going to make sure all the kids are in her suite and then we will go to my room. Its okay," he told her and rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "She's pure sexual teasing evil. I made her into a monster!"

Lee smiled, "See, now you know how it is for us men. She is a teasing she devil!" He hugged her and then helped gather all the kids. They popped back to the hotel and placed all the kids into Roman's suite. Roman was all too eager to kicking them out of the room for his liking. She actually pushed Lee out the room, since he was the last. Pushed him out the room and slammed the door. He frowned looking at the door. "This was too easy, why to easy, why do I feel like I'm about to regreat this?" he asked.

Sune laughed, "Because you are. She is going to spoil the hell out of those kids. Sugar up the walls. Candy, ice cream, junk food, silencing spells, running around screaming, playing hide and seek. Yep, you messed up."

Lee gasped and banged on the door, "Roman! Open up! Open this door right now!" he yelled through the door. "Oh, that's it, the door is going to be blasted away!" he warned. Then he waved his hand to make the door disappear but nothing happened.

"She already put up the spell where you can't get it. First thing she did once she slammed the door." Sune shook his head. "Might as well just enjoy your time with Celes."

Celes sighed. "Why didn't I see that happen. Holy crap!" she punched Sune's arm. "Tricky fox!"

"What I do?" Sune asked as he rubbed his arm although it didn't hurt. "So you are going to abuse me? Oh, the love? Where is the love? You are so mean!"

Celes gave a little humph and growled at him. "I can show you love." she growled and then punched his arm again and growled again.

"Hey! This is the opposite of love. You are trying to beat me up. Lee, take your woman and fix her. She so _obviously_ needs attention." he rolled his eyes. "You are a mean woman when you are aroused and no one has serviced you. Be gone with you." he told her and shooed her away.

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arm around Celes. "Stop beating up the fox. We will figure something else out."

Celes glared at Sune as he walked away. "Oh, I know how to make it stop. I have to go there knock on the door and tell her I want to be with her tonight." she groaned. "I created a monster!" she repeated her earlier words.

"And what exactly are you going to do once you tell her you want her tonight? You know the rule. No, touching. No, we have to come up with a plan." Lee told her.

"I didn't say I was going to do that I was just saying that's what will end the kids sugar high." she said and pressed her back into Lee's front and shivered. "I'm so wired."

"Come on, Celes. Lets get you worked out then focused on Roman." He told her. "You are going to need it."

Celes nodded and allowed him to usher her into his room.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "That woman." He closed the door to his room and sat on the bed, "Are you okay, at least?"

Celes smiled. "I'm just frustrated. Do you know what she did when I got here and found her in her room all bruised and bleeding, yes I'm telling you because you can kick her ass after for it. I was with the touching and then she got me on my back and was all… you know what I want? Ramen!" she said and sat down on the bed with him and then fell back and groaned. "Shes a monster disguised as a sexy, curvy, catlike woman." she moaned and sighed again.

Lee moaned as he laid down beside hr. "I like her sexy, curvy, catlike self." He said. "It drives me crazy. And she really is catlike. All soft, independent, and demand attention when she wants it." He kissed Celes' neck. He made sure to remember to talk to Harry about Roman showing up all bleeding and bruised. He moaned as he kissed Celes. He slid his hand up her shirt. "But this little woman needs a little attention. dont you?"

Celes whimpered and arched encouraging his hand up to her breasts. "Y-yes." she whispered and looked at him. She moaned and kissed him and moaned again her body shaking with desire. "How does she do this to me… to us? Shes been doing this for years and still I have no way...t-to." she gasped and moaned. "Resist it. I'm sorry."

Lee moaned and waved a hand. He couldn't wait any more. He kissed her and settled between her legs. He massaged her breast and rolled her nipples. He thrust into her and moaned deep into his throat. He kissed down her neck and started to pump into her.

Celes gapsed out her moans, her core automatically tightened around him. She shivered and moaned and rolled back on her head. Her core kept throbbing around him. She moaned a little louder and looked up at him and gave a little whimpering moan and leaned up and kissed him and gasped out her moans again.

He moaned against her mouth and pumped faster and harder into her. He moaned again and kissed down her neck. He nipped it and left little hickies as he went to her collar bone. He wrapped his hands around her breast and rolled her nipples. Then he leaned down and licked them. "God, Woman…" He moaned, and then sucked on one of her nipples.

Celes arched up into his mouth with her breasts and laced her fingers into his hair. "God… yes…" she gasped and panted. "God… yes… more… just… God!" she gasped and her core tightened more and she hooked her legs around his waist and started to roll with his thrusting.

Lee hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her closer to him and started to pump faster and harder into her. he gave a growl as he did. He went back to her breast and sucked on the other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and pulled it with his teeth and licked it. He went back to the to her nipple and did the same. Then he sat up on his knees and started to pump faster and harder into her.

Celes started to give strangled screams and her body tightened and throbbed. "Lee!" she grabbed his arms and held on tightly. "God… yes… God… God!" she screamed and rolled back unable to roll her hips. "I… God.. Oh… God!" she screamed again as her core clamped down in an orgasm and she pushed her hips higher as her whole body jerked.

Lee growled as he jerked and follower her into their orgams. He moaned and pumped a few more times. He jerked again and laid on her. "God…" He moaned.

Celes moaned and gave her hips a lazy roll and jerked and nodded. "God… is … God." she moaned again and wrapped her arms around him unwilling to let him go anywhere just yet.

He smiled as he laid on her and allowed her to hold onto him. "You silly… God, you woman." He smiled and kissed her. He moaned and looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes making sure she was okay.

Celes smiled and nodded, Her smile was one of bliss. "Yes." she said and looked back at him and then blushed a little. "Lee, when… when we get married. Can we go without for a few weeks before hand?" she whispered blushing deeper.

He frowned in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because when we finally do get to have one another it'll be like… an explosion." she giggled and then blushed again. "Its stupid, I just… nevermind." she said and shook her head and then kissed him. "Nevermind."

Lee turned her chin to make her look at him. "Hey, its not stupid, I just didn't understand. But you have to remember that to me its good either way. Harry had you last night. Roman had been gone for four weeks. Right now she is sexually frustrated, and give that she got into a fight, I think instead of it controlling her need it boosted it. Because she knew you would be looking her over, touching her gently, trailing your fingers down her body, she looked forward to that, but she can't have you. Then to be denied Harry because of the wedding… yeah, she is more sexually frustrated than you think." He smirked. "Besides, I saw you when you were going to marry John, you don't do well when denied sex, especially for a week." He kissed her.

Celes nodded. "So true, nevermind. I shall have you before after, and even during if I can get away with it." she giggled and wiggled under him.

He chuckled, "That's my girl." He kissed her again. "Now, shall we go again or do we want to handle this Roman issue?"

Celes shivered at the thought of having him again and her core gave a throb. "Roman, we have to deal with the sugar rushness before it gets out of control cause if it does they will all be sleeping through the rehearsal tomorrow." she whispered.

"I don't think they will be sleeping during the rehearsal that is tomorrow, they will sleep it off tonight. The rehearsal isn't in the morning. Its in the afternoon and they will be awake by then. I already know that." he smiled.

Celes nodded and smiled back at him. "S-so what do we do then?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I…" He looked her over and smiled, "God, I want you again."

Celes smiled as her core throbbed again. "Me too." she said.

"Then we shall have each other again and then focus on Roman." He kissed her and rolled his hips. "Yes, that sounds like a plan." he gave a playful growl and proceeded to have her again.

Roman giggled as she put the babies to sleep and the other kids jumped around on their sugar high. They were going to be dropping like flies soon. Very soon. She kissed Shannon and Belle as they slept. "Miss Jelly, are you having fun?" She asked as she picked Chuck up and laid him on the bed. "When I tell you its time to stop playing that's it. Okay?" She kissed his cheek and allowed him to continue to play.

Jelly giggled. "Mummy, mummy!" she squealed and jumped up and around then gave a wide yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Mummy I'm getting tired." she said.

Roman smiled and picked her up, "Its okay, you can lay here next to Chuck and Bryce." he told her. She opened a water bottle, "Here, have some water first."

Jelly sat up and took some sips and then laid back down and pretty much fell asleep right then.

Jazzy was sitting against the wall appearing to talk to herself. She was slumped a little and kept giving little whines to be left alone.

Roman walked over to Jazzy and gently picked her up. "What is Mr. Kole saying?" she asked as she walked her to the bed and laid her on the bed.

"Don't sleep more sugar. But I'm tired." she whined and her eyes shut and she was sleeping soon after.

Roman smiled and kissed her. " _Sleep, Mr. Kole, its time to sleep. If you are a good boy, I'll sneak you and Jazzy some more tomorrow."_ She sent him and held her just a little longer, sending love into Jazzy and into Kole.

Soon all the kids were sleeping except Chuck who still clutched the Wii paddle playing his game. He looked around and yawned when he noticed how quiet it was. "Do I have to stop now?"

Roman smiled at him. "Yes, you are tired, I saw you yawning." She took the paddle from him and slipped his little glasses off him. "My little gamer, you are so cute." she kissed his cheek. "Sleepy time."

Chuck snuggled into the bed and nodded. "That would make a good game." he mumbled and fell asleep.

Roman giggled. "I will have to see how to make it for you." she whispered then crept out of the bedroom, leaving a little night light on for them. She hummed to herself as she sat on the couch flipped open a book. " _I feel you outside the door, John. You can come in. They are all asleep._ " She sent him.

John opened the door and poked his head in. "Hazard of being the kids warrior." he whispered and walked in shutting the door behind him. He joined her on the couch and smiled. "How was your assignment?" he asked.

"It was good. Almost got to my mark. But I have a contact now. Told him I was going to contact him after a few day." she smiled up at him and scooted closer to him. "Did you miss me?" She asked.

"I did, did you miss me?" he asked and chuckled at her.

She smiled at him. "I did. You going to miss me after the wedding?"

John smiled "I will, most definitely." he said and leaned close to Roman's face teasing her with the thought of kissing her. "Roman, my wife, what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

She gave a little giggle, "I'm trying to get you to kiss me, once you do, oh, its over. So over." She giggled again and leaned towards him. "Are you going to kiss me or just tease me with it? If so, then I'll just have to go somewhere else."

John gave a little smile as a glint of Kama came though. "I guess I will tease you. But let it be known, Roman McTaggert, after this wedding and your honeymoon I will have you each and every night." he growled and nipped her lip and then got up and left her in the room.

She giggled and ran to the door. She opened it and watched him walked away. " _Good luck on that, I will have you know I am not done with my assignment."_ She sent her magic out and grabbed his ass.

John gave a gasp and looked at her. "You little brat." he growled and then disappeared into the room he, Harry and Sune were in.

"You know, Ro, you keep teasing them they may do something drastic." Sune said from behind her.

She smiled and turned to see Sune. "I know. They are either going to come together and ask John to lower my sex drive, or, and I _highly_ doubt it, they will take turns having me. But the first one is what they will most likely do."

Sune nodded. "Pretty powerful gift John has got there." he said, he stayed across the room from her. Not because she was charged sexually, although there was a little of him that did it for that. But because this was hers and Harry's time if she should get away with anything it should be with him. He leaned against the wall looking casual. He started to change the color of his hair from the black to a soft blond. "Maybe I'll be blonde tomorrow." he said thoughtfully.

Roman shivered as she took in his pose and then the soft blond hair." She smiled at him. "Will you be my Lumiere and I'll be your little featherduster?" She asked and her outfit changed into a french maid's outfit. She winked at him and waved her little feather duster at him.

Sune smiled and shook his head. He walked over to Roman and kissed her. "I think the Beauty and the Beast thing is yours and Harry's." he whispered, not offended or anything. "And there is a rule." he said and kissed her again. "Which you and I will be breaking… but not tonight." he said and stepped away materializing out.

She giggled and waved her hand so that she was dressed in her nightgown. She knew he wouldn't do anything. She bit her lower lips and popped into Harry's bed room. "Are you sleeping yet?" she whispered.

Harry rolled over and reached out to her and pulled her to him. "No." he said. "I can't."

She giggled and crawled into the bed, "I can't stay long, got babies to make sure stay in bed." She straddled his hips and looked down at him. "Mr. Potter, you are one hot man. And you have yet to sneak into my room."

Harry's hands slid up her thighs and he pressed into her just a bit. "That's because I'm being monitored." he said and massaged her thighs. He wanted her so bad, so bad in fact that his shaft was hardening against where she sat.

She shivered as she rolled her hips. She liked the feel of him hardening under her. "You poor baby." She gave him a pouted. "But there is an upside, I'm not being monitored… or not yet anyways." She leaned down and kissed him. "You poor, poor, poor baby." She kissed him between each poor.

"I am…" he moaned quietly, he felt like they were geting away with something. It thrilled him. He used his feet to pull the blanket from between them and pressed harder into her. "Roman… God I can feel how much you want me." he whispered and sat up and kissed her and moaned and then dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She shivered and sucked on his tongue. She gave a moan and rolled her hips. She shivered again and felt more heat pool between her legs. She spread them more and pushed down more onto him. God, she wanted him, she wanted him so much. She had been teasing all of them and would settle for anyone of them, but deep down she wanted Harry. This was their time and she wanted him badly. "God, Harry… if you start talking like Lumiere I swear I'll jump you now." she growled.

Harry gave a moan and then smiled a little. "Oh yes, yes, yes." he said in a deep french accent and pulled her closer to him.

She giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She pulled up her dress and giggled as she fell onto Harry, as her dress got caught by something. "Stupid dress. I swear its more trouble than…" She turned to get it uncaught and saw Lee standing there, holding onto her dress.

"I believe you are not allowed in this room." He told her.

"Oh? Really? I didn't see a sign that didnt say Roman wasn't allow in _this_ room." She told him.

Lee smiled and pointed to Celes who pushed open the door and there was a sign taped to the door. "Right there."

"I made it when I set up my monitoring system, which was also tracking you." Celes said.

Harry groaned and fell back on his pillows. "You guys suck, when you get married I'm keeping you on different continents as payback." he growled and tugged on Roman causing the dress to tear.

Roman gave a gasp, "Well look at that. Easy access." She smiled over her shoulder to Lee and Celes so they could see how ready she was. She wiggled her ass, "Any takers?"

Lee groaned. "You teasing, she devil!" He smacked her ass. "Out!"

Harry growled and held her tighter. "No." he said stubbornly. "I want her." he actually pouted.

Celes gave a little sound between a moan and a groan, Roman's arousal was of course affecting her. "You can't… its the rules." she said trying to stay strong but unable to take her eyes off of Roman.

Roman shivered as she felt the lust fill the room. She wiggled her ass a little more. "Come on, its okay to touch me, i don't mind." She whispered enough that they had to listen to her.

Lee moaned, "No! Stop!" He smacked her ass again and found that wasn't helping at all. "Jesus!" he pulled Roman out of Harry's arms. "Stop it." He told Harry as he pointed at him like one of the little kids. "Behave, that goes for you as well." he told Roman. he waved his hand and fixed her dress. "Now go to your room and stay with the kids…." He smiled and held his hand around her wrist. a bracelet appeared and he smiled. "A little gift to keep you two at bay. A chastity bracelet."

Roman gave a little shriek between her teeth. "Oh! I… I… I hate you!" She gave another shriek and then popped out.

Lee sighed and slumped his shoulders a little. "Look, I'm sorry, Harry but not until _after_ the wedding. Its a rule."

Harry growled and rolled onto his side. "Who came up with this stupid rule anyway?" he asked. "I had Celes before our wedding."

"Different times." Celes whispered as she walked up behind Lee and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Come back to bed now." she whispered to him.

Lee nodded, he didn't like telling his best mate no and he sure as hell didn't like upsetting Roman. He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door. "I knew this would be hard for them. They are like the wild childs of the relationship. I just didn't it would be this hard."

Celes took his hand and led him back to his room. "I know." she whispered. "If they could find a way they would have sex on the roof of the building over Torchwood headquarters. Ro, because its Torchwood and Harry, because he's Harry and he lives for the wild, public displays they make sometimes." she said and pulled Lee down on the bed next to her.

Lee laid down. "Yeah, that is true… whatever Torchwood is." Frowning a little.

Celes laid down next to him and placed a leg over his. "Its a spin off of Doctor Who. Its nicknamed the Sex-files here in Britain." she said and kissed his neck and sighed pressing her nose into it still trying to shake that image of how hot and ready Roman was.

Lee sighed and shivered again. "Okay, tomorrow is the rehearsal, and more stopping Ro and Harry. The bracelet is a chastity, it will lock in her sexual frustrations for only so long. If it gets any higher, we will have to go to John."

Celes nodded. "I don't like leaving her that way." she held up her arm. "Look." she said pointing to Roman's markings, The butterflies were going insane on her arm. "And I can feel it, its why I'm so… horny." she said and pressed closer to Lee.

"I know." he told her. "But you have to fight against it. I know its harder for you because not only do you feel in your markings but you feel it in your connection with her." He kissed her slowly. "Please, just try. Try really hard to push it away." he smiled at her. "To be honest i don't think I can go another round too."

Celes giggled. "I'm actually pretty tired myself." she whispered and kissed him anyways and moaned. "She just needs to fall asleep…" she kissed him again. "And then we can." she kissed him again and sighed and laid back down. "Self control, I have this." she declared and stayed close.

He smiled and laid down. "Okay." he sighed and laid down. He laid there for a long while and then a thought hit him. "I'll be back." He told her. "I need to go see Ro… wait, you come with me as well. We are going to massage her feet." he told her and got out of bed.

Celes followed him out of the bed. She grabbed a large hair tie and flipped her head over and gathered her hair into a ponytail and then looked up at him. "Okay, does that make her sleepy? I actually didn't know that if it does."

"It help her relax. Then I'll massage her and then it should put her to sleep. Then home free for us both." he smiled and walked her over to Ro's suite. He knocked on the door and waited.

Roman answered the door, dripping wet from the cold shower she was having. She glared at him. "If you are here to take of the bracelet and give me what i want then you can come in. If not go away." She growled.

Lee smiled and leaned into her, "We are here to help you." he ran a finger down her cold cheek. "Let us in, Butterfly."

Roman shivered and stepped aside. She knew there weren't there to help in the way she wanted but if they were going to stoop so low as to 'sweet' talk their way in, then she will give them a chance.

Lee walked in and looked around. "What room are the kids in?"

"That one." She pointed into a room.

Lee nodded and held her elbow and then walked her to the other room. He stripped her robe off and tossed her onto the bed.

Roman shivered as she looked up at him a little shocked. She didn't know what was going on. But her body was heating up again, but when she went to act out on those needs there was a tightness in her lower belly. She groaned and glared up at him. "Obviously there is no getting anywhere with you until you take the bracelet off, and something tells me you aren't going…" She trailed off when Lee rolled her over and covered her with a sheet.

"Relax, Roman. We are going to help you." He told her as he uncovered her feet and started to massage it. "Like this Celes." He showed her how to rub her feet. "The inner part of her foot at the bottom of her curve. We are massaging the uterus, to relieve some of the pressure."

Roman gave a moan as rolled her hips. It was so strange it was like they were deep inside her, rubbing her most intimate area. She gave another moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She gave a gasp when she felt Lee's mouth wrap around her big toe and started to suck. She shuttered a gasp and moaned as she started to calm down.

"The base of the nail of the large toe, on the outer and inner corners, add pressure to it. It will relax the spirit and clear the mind. Its best you suck on it." He told Celes.

Celes did as Lee instructed and watched Roman's reaction in awe. She looked at him, he really did have magic when it came to massages.

Roman gave a moan and shivered. Then all too soon she was relaxing.

Lee smiled, "Go on, go and sing to her. The hawaiian song you usually sing to her when she is upset and needs to calm down." He told her. "I got it from here." He waved a hand and oils appeared. he started from Roman's shoulders and started to massage her back and shoulder. "You can lay next to her."

Celes crawled into the bed next to Roman and began to sing softly to her. She ran her fingers through Roman's hair and felt herself relax as well. She looked up at Lee and smiled a little and then back at Roman.

Lee smiled as he worked Roman. By the time he got to her feet and finished. Roman was sleeping soundly. He smiled again and waved a hand. Her nightgown appeared and his oils disappeared. He tuned around to see Damon walk in rubbing his eyes.

"Mummy." He said as he walked towards the bed.

"Shh, mummy is sleeping," Lee told him as he picked him up. "You want to sleep with mum?"

Damon nodded and placed him into the bed with Roman. He crawled around and snuggled closer to Roman. Soon, there were more kids coming in and snuggling in with Roman.

Lee looked in shocked as the only ones that didn't show up was Shan and… Lee stopped that thought when a bassinet rolled into the doorway. He walked over and saw Belle pushing the bassinet. He picked Belle up and rolled Shan over to the bed then placed Bell in the bed. Roman had all her babies in the bed with her. Lee smiled and pulled Celes into her side. "Our baby has all her babies." he whispered. "You two are such great mothers." he kissed the top of her head and walked her out the room. "Come on, lets let them sleep."

Celes smiled and allowed him to lead her back to his room. She crawled into the bed and sighed when he crawled half on top of her. "Better." she whispered.

"Yeah, better." He sighed. "That is one way to deal with a horny goddess, huh?" He chuckled and kissed the top of Celes' head. "We are a good team. You have a horny goddess? Is she not satisfied? Trying to keep her from having sex but not working? Call Leeles, they massages, sing, and can sooth the horniness away from your goddess."

Celes giggled and shook her head. "You're a funny guy, Lee." she giggled and then pressed her face into his neck. "I love you, I love her, I love all of you." she whispered.

He smiled. "Love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "Time to sleep." he yawned. "Tomorrow brings another day. Another day to keep our horney wife, your husband, and my best mate away from each other." he sighed and held Celes. "Sleep." He told her and yawned again.

Celes smiled a little and then drifted off into sleep.

Harry woke the next morning, and he was pissed and frustrated. He got up and opted for a cold shower. It helped a little and he felt less steamed. He got dressed and then headed out to the main area of the suite he was in.

"Morning!" Celes said in her cheerful morning voice.

Harry groaned. "Just stop." he complained.

"Morning." Lee greeted. "Need some coffee? I have some eggs, potatoes and toast here. Ro should be here soon with the kids. Tonight is your stag party so you are busy tonight."

Harry sighed and sat down. "Coffee is good." he said and looked at Lee. "Whats the plan for the stag and we have rehearsal before yeah? Seamus and his daughter should get here today too." he pointed out.

"Oh! Hes actually here, came by earlier. He said hed be back." Celes said.

Lee nodded and handed him his coffee. "Figured we would go old school. Us guys trying out Georgie and Luke's inventions... and slipping some canary cream puffs in there." He smiled. "Animal crackers that make you sound like the animal you ate."

Harry laughed. "Yeah alright sounds good."

"He's been talking about it all morning. He's like a little kid I think he's as excited to throw the stag as you'll be to have one." Celes winked and gave him a plate.

Harry shook his head, "so Seamus is going then and Ron?" He asked he didn't see Ron that often but he was still in touch with him.

"Of course. Its like the whole gang will be there." Lee smiled. "Had to get as many as your friends I could get... with the inclusion of Draco, John, and Sune." He chuckled. "Fake wands, Nosebleed Nougats, and lots of butter beer."

Harry started to grin. "Tonight is going to be awesome! My best mate rules! Love you Buttercup!" He said laughing.

Celes giggled. "Well you boys have your fun and Ro and us girls will have our own fun!" She said and giggled.

"Oh, and what are you girls going to do?" He asked. " _Later we should get Sune to dull Ro's senses and just scare the crap out of the girls. A Roman screaming out in surprise she be entertaining... if she dont kill us first._ " He sent to Harry privately. " _Dress ins masks and sheets._ "

Harry smirked and nodded. " _Yes!"_ he said sending Lee a chuckle.

Celes gave a little smile. "Dancing." she said and didn't elaborate.

"Just… dancing? What kind of dancing?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled. "We are having an old school slumber party, so probably dancing in our jammies." she winked and giggled.

"Oh, I see. And who will be at this slumber party?"

Celes thought about the list. "Um, me duh, Hermione, Di of course, I asked Rima to stop by." she laughed and shook her head. "Uh, you know… we don't know a whole lot of girls do we?" she asked and laughed.

Lee smiled, "No, I guess not. You two really stick to yourselves."

Celes smiled. "There aren't a whole lot of other girls we trusted. I didn't like them because of the way they looked at Roman and she didn't like them because of the way they looked at me." she shrugged. "Its all good, we got our friends and the older girls will be there too, Jude, Evie, Skye, I think Rainy said she'd come and Dang." she said. "Its a traditional slumber party. So candy, popcorn, pillow fights and dancing."

"What about Em?" Harry asked.

"She wants to stay with Molly and Arthur and Shan." she said a little sadly.

Lee frowned in confusion, "Why?" he asked, "You're not going to have that nightmare of an ice cream are you?"

Celes laughed a little. "No, she just… still needs to talk things out with Roman is all. I mean they worked some of it out but I don't know shes still timid. I should make her come just so she sees shes family." she shook her head. "Happy times. These are happy times."

Lee smiled, "Yes they are."

"Daddy!" Damon screamed and ran into the hotel room. He ran right up to Lee and jumped on his leg then started to gnaw on him.

"Hey! No eating the daddy!" Lee growled as he shook his leg to shake him off. "You little demon!" he shook his leg some more and Damon just giggled and held on tighter.

Celes giggled and leaned down and pulled on Damon. "Hey, Dai. Come on, if you're really good I'll give you whatever you want for breakfast." she whispered so only he could hear.

His eyes lit up and nodded. "Okay."

Roman came in with the rest of the kids. "We are hungry and want food." She said and handed Belle to Harry. "Good morning." She kissed him and then wrapped her arms around Celes. "We want food!"

Belle wrapped her little arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. Then started to gnaw on his cheek as well and giggled.

"Hey! Hey Ant!" Harry pulled her away and and held her out towards Celes. "Take her! Take her."

Celes bounced Damon on her hip. "Can't I have Dai." she winked and then giggled. "Look at what your baby sister is doing to Dad, Dai. Isn't she funny? Did you teach her to eat people." she giggled at Damon and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

He giggled. "Yes, yes I did." He smiled. "She wants to eat Dad's cheek."

Belle giggled and kicked her feet. "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." She chanted as she made grabby hands at him.

"Awe, she wants her dad." Roman smiled. "Isn't she so cute." She poked Belle's belly and giggled.

Harry growled and gently shook Belle playfully and looked right at Roman. "Well Dad wants Mummy." he said and then chuckled at the look on her face and pulled Belle back into his arms.

Chuck came screaming into the room waving his gameboy around. "I can't get it! Where's Poppy!" he yelled.

"Charles!" Celes snapped.

"Mama I can't get it, please where is Poppy!" he whined.

"You need to put the game away, it breakfast time." she said.

"No! No I don't, I need to figure out this part!" he said pulling the game away.

"Charles, we've done this before and I always win." Celes said setting down Damon.

"You're not taking it!" he said and started to run from the room.

Celes growled and stopped him her magic and walked over and took the game. "Now you can sit on the couch until its time to eat." she pointed.

Chuck looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I don't like you."

"I know." Celes sighed and pointed again.

Chuck stomped over and flopped onto the couch.

"No." Belle said to Mama and frowned at her. "No." She told her and pointed at her. "You being mean."

"Antebellum, don't you dare start. I'm not being mean, he was being bad." she said and set the game down and sighed.

Belle frowned at her and then the game boy popped away along with Belle out of Harry's arms. She popped to Chuck and pushed the game boy onto the couch and reached up to him to pull her up.

Chuck looked at Mama and then pulled Belle up to him and smiled a little.

"No, that's… not…" Celes growled. "I am losing my touch." she said and then turned and left the room and passed Sune. "You deal with it, clearly I can't."

Sune frowned and looked around. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the adults.

Roman giggled. "Belle is having a fit, she is stronger than the other kids because she is made of magic. Celes just forgot." She nodded to Belle and Chuck. "Celes took the gameboy away and Belle thought it was unfair so she popped the game boy and herself over there. So, this is your area."

Sune sighed and ran his fingers through his still blonde hair. He walked over to them and sat next to Chuck. "So, why did Mama take it away?" he asked.

Chuck shrugged and tried to ignore him.

"Chuck." he said.

"I was yelling." he said softly.

"And what did I say when you get mad about your game?" he asked.

"To put it down and and walk away." he said.

"And did you do that?" he asked.

"No." he said. "I yelled."

Sune nodded and then looked at Belle and then back at Chuck. "So Mama taking your game because you were yelling was the right thing then?"

Chuck squirmed and then nodded. "Yes." he whispered.

Sune looked at Belle. "See?" he said to her softly hoping she saw what happened and understand better.

Belle frowned up at him. "Mama still mean." She grumbled. "She cheat. She use magic."

Sune smiled. "That's not cheating." he said. "That apart of our life." he pointed out. "Magic is apart of us all, we use it as a reflex, not to cheat."

She sighed and leaned back folding her arms. She still though mama was mean and cheated, but she understood. "Chuckie was upset. He no mean to yell."

"Well its not always good to yell when you're angry." Sune said to her. "I used to get really, _really_ angry and having a temper can get people hurt." he said softly. "He has to learn now its not okay to yell when he gets angry so that he can learn to not always yell when he gets older."

Belle sighed and leaned against Chuck. She was a pain to him but she loved her brother. "Okay." she told Sune. "Okay."

Sune smiled and kissed her head over Chuck. "We have to put that up when its time to eat." he said. "And push that block first." he said and got up and smiled when Chuck made a happy noise.

Belle smiled as she touched her head. Then she watched Chuck play, it was the same block she was going to tell him to push as well, maybe this time he would have listened to her. she kicked her feet happily though.

Roman giggled and looked at Lee. "Hey, food, hungry." she told him.

Lee smiled, "Okay, okay, it's almost done."

Harry chuckled and nabbed Roman around the hips and pulled her to him and kissed her. "You know…" he sighed. "I was going to say something dirty but for some reason its not coming to me." he frowned.

She smiled and shivered then she frowned. "Its because of this thing." She said showing him the bracelet. "Don't worry, I can't seem to act onto my arousal without cramping." She glared at Lee.

Lee smiled, "Just a precaution. And it will come off before the wedding, I promise."

Harry sighed and kissed Roman again and then sighed again. "Stupid rule, who came up with it?" he asked.

"That was me and you mate." Lee told him. "During Ro and Celes' wedding, the bride and groom cannot see each other and can't touch each other. We wanted to make it special for them and in turn it became a rule for the rest of the weddings."

Harry groaned. "Dumb rule." he said and growled. "Why?" he groaned again.

Lee smiled, "Already told you why. It just so happen not its your wedding. Now you must suffer the rule." He gave an evil laugh then laughed. "Sorry, really I'm sorry."

Harry glared. "There will be payback when you and Celes get married, payback I tell you." he declared.

"Its okay." he smiled, "I'm not as wild as you and Ro, so its just harder. its okay, mate. I'll help you get through today." he started to pass plates out. "We still have the stag party."

Roman sighed, "Stinky rule. I don't remember agreeing to this rule."

Harry smiled. "That's because we sort of forced it… you and Celes probably would have spent all night and day with one another and missed the ceremony if we hadn't… then again the same could happen to us.." he said logically and then he growled. "Stupid bracelet."

Lee laughed again. "I like that bracelet." he gave Roman a plate, "Eat." He told her. "Later we will have the rehearsal then the stag party, so… spend as much time as you can with each other because after the rehearsal, it will be the last you see each other until Ro is walking down the aisle."

Roman grumbled as she stabbed at her eggs. "So, not fair!"

Harry agreed and started to eat. He paused and looked around. "Is Celes going to come back?" he asked.

"I'm going to get her now." Lee said. "Don't worry." he passed out the last of the plates and then walked to the room they shared. "Celes, you going to come out and eat, or going to pout over what Belle did?"

Celes looked up from the bath. "The door is open, I'm not pouting." she called and sighed a little.

Lee opened the door and stepped in. "Yes you are, look at you. Sitting in a bath and frowning, but not just frowning, you are pressing your lips together. You are totally pouting."

Celes sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "We have to stop spoiling her." she whispered not liking it. "She can pretty much do whatever she wants. She needs to learn that even though she has magic she can't always use it get what she wants."

He smiled as he sat on the edge of the tub. " _Your_ daughter is a good mixture of you and Roman. She is loving, so loving, enjoys being spoiled like you, I imagine she would like to be a kept woman… but only to a certain extent. Then she will crave her independence and become stubborn. But she is also possessive. _Very, very, very_ possessive. But we can't help it. I knew she would be a handful for you. Its why we have Sune, he can help… its why we all have to help. She is one of our most powerful children and we will have to keep on top of her."

Celes shifted and looked up at him. "I don't like yelling at her." she winced.

"Who said you had to yell. We don't yell at our children. None of us yell… unless its John and Bryce… Me and Damon." He smiled. "But they do things to rise it out of us. We don't yell. No, what you don't like is disciplining her. She is your baby. Your precious baby girl, one you thought wasn't possible to have, and now you have to discipline her and punish her. You don't like that, don't like that at all. You can punish the others but she is your weakness."

Celes smiled. "She is." she whispered and scooted to Lee and rested her head on his knee. "Sometimes I wish I could be the fun one." she whispered. She gave a deep breath and then stood dripping and turned to Lee. "Okay, time to eat and get this day going." she said and leaned over and kissed Lee giving a tiny moan and then got out of the tub pressing into him a little so she would fall.

"For the record, you have always been the stickler. I will admit not as bad as Percy or Hermione… well, close to Hermione but not _exactly_ Hermione." he chuckled.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "I can not be a stickler though too." she said and used her magic to dry and then used it again to dress in a pair of billow pants in blue that went just below her belly button and a mid drift milky white top. "I can." she winked and braided a section of her hair as she headed out.

"Good, now lets eat and get this day started." He kissed her and walked out with her.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Did everyone know?" she asked and frowned.

Harry smiled. "How long have we known you?" he asked.

Celes sighed. "Fine." she pulled a plate to her and picked at the eggs.

"Eat, Celes. We have things to do." Lee told her and set a glass of juice in front of her.

Roman bounced Jazzy and Jelly on her feet and giggled. "So what's happening today?"

Celes grinned and perked up. "Today is your rehearsal and then we are going to have a stag for you and Harry… er, separately of course." she said and giggled. "And I don't know what we are doing this morning. Maybe shopping?" she asked.

"Is sensi going to be here?" Lana asked as she bounced on her toes. "We can play with Sensi."

Roman smiled and looked at the others, "I don't see why not. He seems to enjoy the kids."

Celes smiled. "He'll be there, wouldn't miss this. Roman is his star pupil and Harry is his greatest achievement." she said.

"Hey I wasn't _that_ rough when I came to him." he said to Celes.

"That's not what I heard." Sune smiled, stirring the pot. "Then to top it off John and Lee had to be chained together. Oh, priceless! I wish I could have seen that. Did you have to eat, sleep, and shower together?" He looked at them and then laughed as his question was answered by the look on their faces.

"They bathed together." Celes said softly. "That was a good time too. Well except the part where they had to fight Roman." she frowned, the thought still making her eyes misty to this day.

Roman went to say something decided against it. "Its okay, its really okay." She told Celes. " _That fight was freakin awesome!"_ She sent to the boys. She actually enjoyed herself that day. " _Totally kicked all your guys' ass."_

Harry sent a chuckle. " _Nah, we could have had ya. I am alway up for a rematch."_ he winked.

John chuckled out loud and shook his head. " _You know, one time we will have to get us all sparring…."_

" _I will step that one out. You can use Alemana. He has actually been wanting a rematch as well."_ Lee smiled. "Juice?"

"Me!" Roman said sliding her glass over.

Celes kicked her legs and hummed as her thoughts turned to the romance of the next day and a half or so. "This is going to be great!" she beamed and suddenly jumped up. "I have… I have to go finish getting ready for the slumber party. Wait, what are we doing until the rehearsal we never said."

"Just hanging out. I think Harry, Sune, John, and Roman are taking the kids to Sensi. I also need to get ready for the Stag party here." Lee said.

Roman smiled, then she put Jelly and Jazzy down. She walked over to Chuck. "That means the gameboy has to stay here. No electronics on the mountain. Just playing like a kid."

Chuck looked up at her and then gave a stoic nod. "Okay." he nodded once and set the game down.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair. "Okay, lets get ready. Got lots of playing to do."

All the kids jumped up upon finishing their food and with help from the adults or not got ready to go and soon they were all gathering at the door.

" _Sensi open the gates, we are popping in with a large load, no climbing up the mountain this time."_ Roman sent Wuu.

" _You know the rules, you have to climb the mountain."_ He sent her.

" _Oh, in that case, I guess we aren't going to let you play with the kids. What a shame, and they were looking forward to playing with the old dragon."_

Wuu made a noise of suffering. He enjoyed the children. He really did but he he had to keep his rule in place. He made another noise. " _You owe me!"_

" _Nope, this is a gift to you, playing with children if you want to deny the gift then I guess you will have to wait until…"_

" _Fine, fine, fine. Bring them. You little brat… been spending too much time with my younger brother."_ he grumbled.

Roman smiled, "COme on, we have free access." She giggled and popped them to the entrance gate at the top of the mountain.

Wuu was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Sensi!" Lana ran to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

Wuu just melted. "Oh, my little Alana. Who else do we have here?" He asked as he looked at all the children pooling around him. He gave a little grunt when Damon jumped on his back. "And the second part of Roman. Of course."

Sune watched his older brother melt and smiled. "They make you sort of melty don't they?" he asked, he held Chuck in his arms.

Wuu smiled at his brother. "They do. They really do. And who is the guy?" He asked and poked Chuck's belly.

Chuck giggled and hid his face in Sune's neck.

"This is Chuck, my little terror." he said.

"Good, you keep terrorizing him. He needs it." He smiled and rubbed Chuck's back. "He has a gifted mind. He likes games, don't he?"

Sune nodded. "Very much, can't get him away from them and it was the same for Celes when she carried him."

Wuu smiled, "Sounds fun." he rubbed Chuck's back again. "And you, my brother, how fair you?"

Sune smiled. "Well, very well." he said. "I shall tell you of Kitaru's plot." he said. "And how I stood up to him." he added and set Chuck down to go play.

Harry nudged Roman. "We should figure out how to get that thing off. Rules were made to be broken and I helped make that stupid rule." he growled. "There should be a loophole.

Roman smiled and nodded. She watched as Wuu, John, and Sune all ushered the kids inside and talked as the kids started to play. She nodded, "I believe our house is here." She giggled.

"Oh I believe you are correct." Harry said and grabbed her hand and started to lead her off feeling like a teenager, which is how they acted most times… minus the accidental pregnancy… although that had happened to them once too. He chuckled and walked them fast to the garden with their little house in it.

She giggled as she did a hop/skip behind him. She was excited but didn't want to get caught either. Once inside their house she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and giggled. "Our daughter is so smart." She said. "Getting us up here to our personal house." She smiled and kissed him again, "Get this damn thing off me, I want my Koa."

Harry moaned and lifted her wrist and tried the password and frowned when it didn't budge. "Damn."

Roman growled and pulled at the bracelet and tried to slip it off, but it was still a no go. "Lee suck major monkey balls! Okay, we may need to work around it… Uh, how do we work around it? Maybe… maybe just blindfold me? So it won't be me actually going through on the act?" She asked trying to figure it out."

"Blindfold? We could do that and it could be…" Harry growled and gave a frustrated noise and paced away. "The sexy things sit on the tip of my damn tongue that stupid invention!" he said.

"Its okay." She kissed his cheek and held him. "You don't have to say anything and I don't have to do anything. Maybe that will work?"

Harry looked at her and kissed her. He moaned and deepened it sliding his hand up the side of her body.

She gave a moan and shivered. She tried hard not to press into him or raise her leg to his hip. She moaned again, "God, I missed you. You were upset and you weren't filling up my head asking what i was doing every few minutes."

Harry smiled a little and kept his hands going over her body. "I wanted to give your space. It killed me. I had this knee jerk reaction to go to you whenever… I felt distress or frustration." he moaned and kissed her and then started down her neck slowly.

She shivered and closed her eyes. She giggled a little. "Like how Celes and Sune did. Made them some chicken noodle soup and…" She gasped a little and gave a moan.

"Chicken noodle soup is good, I like Chicken and rice myself." he whispered and kept kissing her keeping her distracted with something else. "They showed up because of what happened to them not what was happening to you. I would have showed up and beat the crap out of someone with you." he pointed out as he kissed lower to her collarbones.

She giggled, "One of these I'm going to plan this whole thing out, drug some guy I don't like, lay him in bed, and crawl in with him and send you emotions I'm in distress and watch you beat him up." she giggled again.

Harry growled. "That would not be okay." he said and slid his hand up her leg and finally touched her in an intimate place.

Roman gasped and rolled her hips. Then she hissed when a cramp tightened in her lower abdomen. She stopped and calmed down. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "This… this is a lot… harder than I thought."

Harry growled and pulled back unwilling to hurt her. "I'm going to kick the shit out of Lee. I am." he stood. "I'm going right now." he said.

"No…" she said and jumped on his back, and still didn't stop him from moving. "I can do this. I can so do this. I know I can, one more time?" she said as she wrapped her legs around him, still trying to stop him.

"Roman, he's being controlling, in the most annoying way! Like the most annoying way. Lets control Harry and Roman so much they go crazy, four weeks! He's been four weeks without you too." he growled and shook his head.

She kissed his neck. and rubbed his head. "Its okay… well, no but… He is just enforcing the rule. You know how he is about rules… and Celes." she giggled and rubbed his head. "Calm down, Koa. Its okay. We can get them back. We can totally get them back." She giggled.

"Okay, yes we can but I'm telling you right now they are better at… not touching than you and I are." he growled and turned her around to face him still wrapped around him. "God, Roman I want you so bad. At this point I just want to…." he stopped and growled. "That stupid bracelet." he said and then out of a kick of raise sent Lee a smack on the back of the head and gave a dark chuckle.

" _Hey!_ " Lee sent back. " _Keep in up Mr. Potter and you can forget your food on a stick… and dessert on a stick."_

Roman giggled and kissed Harry. "We can totally do this. Just keep thinking, tomorrow once we say, 'I do', I'm all yours." She giggled. "I'll even have a very pretty dress too."

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." he said and kissed her. "I can't wait to marry you, Ku'uipo." he rubbed her back and sat back on their bed and held her. "I just can't wait, why is it still so far away?" he fell back with her in his arms.

She squealed and giggled. She leaned up poked his nose. "Not that fair, not that fair at all. Just keep thinking we are going to be right here in like… 24 hours." she giggled. Tomorrow we will be right here, peeling my dress off me, taking down my hair, and even, taking off my gloves." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Gloves? Oh, I like that." he said and held her tightly and then laughed when the door slammed open and Lana came running in. "Well even if we figured it out, shes coming here."

Roman giggled, "Right."

"Mum! Dad!" She shriek as she ran around the little house. She found them in the room and jumped on the bed and jumped on to of Roman, which made her press onto Harry with a grunt. "Sensi wants to know if we are going to be staying here for lunch. Please, please, please, can we stay for lunch? Please!"

Harry smiled. "Yes, we can stay." he said.

There was a squeal from the living room. "We're staying!" Bree was heard yelling.

Roman giggled and gave a little grunt when Lana bounced on her. She then jumped off and ran out the room. "I think, Miss Lana will enjoy this home the most." She winked at him and then rolled off him. "Your daughter is a wild child. I blame you."

Harry laughed. "I blame you, I quite recall how we could barely keep our hands off one another. The nights in our paper room, my hand over your mouth…" he moaned and then gave a little start. "Well I can talk about past dirty deeds that's interesting."

She giggled and moaned. "Oh, I enjoyed that too." She sighed as she closed her eyes and remembered that time. "Then the time with Bryce, God, we didn't even leave our room." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "I think that was the point. God… making those two was amazing." he rolled up on his side and traced her arm. "We should make more." he said and then kissed her and got up.

Roman giggled and jumped on Harry's back. "You can't handle it. We have Dang, Lana, and Bryce. And Bryce is a vegetarian." She giggled.

"It would still be awesome to have more. I love our kids." he said and bounced her as he walked. "Maybe not soon, but in the future." he said.

She giggled, "I think I would enjoy another one. I must admit, I do enjoy spending time with you." she pulled on his hair into a ponytail and secured it. "Do you think if we have another one he or she will have my eye color too?"

Harry glanced at her. "Why, you want some green eyed babies?" he asked. "I think that any child we have will be beautiful no matter what because you are their mother." he said as he started down the stone path to the dining hall.

"Well, I know that. And You and Celes make such handsome boys and girls too. But I was just wondering. Cause Dang has your eyes, Lana has a mixture of our eyes, but they are mostly green, and Bryce has my eye color. He and Belle are the only ones that have my eyes." The thought about it and giggled. "I think I need to stay on the bottom if I have a chance at another child having my eyes." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "Well I guess we will have to plan that out then." he chuckled and set her down when they entered the hall.

"Mummy!" Damon smiled. "Mum, they don't talk." He said in a loud whisper as he pointed at the monks.

Roman laughed, "See, I'm not the only one that think it a little strange." She sat down. "Zoe, do you need help with your chopsticks?"

Zoe grinned and nodded. "Drewy says to do it like this." she said explaining that hed told her in the connection. "But I don't think he knows how."

Roman giggled and adjusted her hand, "Like this, then you more this one like you are using a your pencil. Go ahead and try, if it don't work, I can always feed you. Same goes with you, Jelly, Jazzy."

"I have Chuck." Sune said as he fed him some rice.

"Harry, you have Belle, right?"

Harry chuckled and sat down with Belle. "Of course I do." he helped her with her chopsticks.

Roman took turns feeding the little ones around her. It was like having multiples. She had a pretty good flow going. She fed Zoe, Jelly, and Jazzy. Damon fed himself and Vinny. Lana helped Bree, and Cello and John had Bryce.

Lunch was a good affair and it was a lot louder than what Harry was used to. Then it was ending and Sensei was leading them to the gardens for the kids to play. Harry walked along next to him and looked at the man who now sported the younger image of himself. "You will come, tonight and tomorrow?" he asked him.

"I would like to, shall I come?" He asked Harry and smiled.

"Yes, please Sensei." he said and bowed slightly. "We miss you." he said of Roman and himself. "And Lana asks to come see you all the time. You should come around, you're family now."

He smiled, "Family. I like that. I shall go to the wedding, but I do not wish to stay too long. We have a brother to deal with… well I do. Until it is taken care of I do not wish to put you and your family into any more danger than what its already is in now. I heard Aya went to visit. That must have been eventful." he smiled.

Harry gave a small growl. "He warmed himself inside of Roman's shirt." he said and grumbled.

He shook his head. "Just warmth, I assure you, if he were in _your_ shirt, well, we would be have a different conversation right now." He smiled as he eyes gave that quick golden color and disappeared into its normal color.

Harry sighed. "Well I got that, he flirted with all of us men." he said and laughed.

Wuu chuckled, "Yeah, he was always a very… different person. Marched to his own drum, so to speak. I hope you all meet the others soon. I try to get them to wander your way but some are still too scared. But soon, real soon, they will come into their own powers." He smiled as he watched Sune chase Roman around. I'm happy that he has found you all. I had hoped and prayed that he would find someone special. I must admit, my emotions were on a rollercoaster with Roman. When she first came here I thought for sure she would be the one, then she went back to school and fought in the battle, gone made, married and started to have family. When you two came here the first time, I wasn't sure anymore. I mean I felt the power between the two of you and I knew it would attract him, but I wasn't sure."

Harry watched them and nodded. "He's struggling though, with sharing." he said softly. "He loves her, and he is to Roman as John is to Celes, but he hasn't quite got used to the fact that she is in fact in love and actively involved with others." he sighed. "He doesn't say anything to me or Lee, maybe John, but I've become very observant of my family thanks to you and I count him in that and I see it."

He nodded, "It is different for him. He isn't use to sharing. Once he was given soemthing he made sure to keep it and tried to hide it. If it were up to him and if it didn't make her unhappy, he would have whisked her away and hid her. Not from just you guys but from our brother. This is good for him, though. It brings him out of that and makes him interact with everyone else. It make take him time, but I can tell you this," He looked at harry. "I can already see the change in him, and it gives me great pride that appreciation that you count him as one of your own." Wuu bowed to him. "Thank you greatly."

Harry gave a start and then nodded and bowed back. "I will always count him as one of mine." he looked at him with Roman. "He makes her happy, and that makes me happy." he said and then continued on. "You have done well bringing him to us. I will admit I was upset when I found out he came to us as a result of you." he laughed.

"Well, all things have a reason." he smiled. "I was scared. When Roman finally came to me and she looked so thin and sickly. I knew then as I know now, he was for her. I'm just glad we were able to save her from his darkness and her own." He smiled as he watched them. "Your children are also very animated. I do enjoy them, very much so. Children, especially the smaller ones will always speak their minds. It pure and true, kind of reminded me of Kyo when he was younger. Always questioning things. _Loved_ puzzles. Gave him every puzzle I could think of. By the age of ten, I had found myself making up puzzles for him. Sadly, it also involved lives of others."

Harry glanced at him and shook his head. "Sune is good at stirring up trouble. He messes with Celes like no other I've seen since Fred. He fits though, oddly his meddling and puzzle solving abilities help a lot. And he protects us."

"Are you familiar with that fairy tail? Uh, the flying boy that never grows old, what is his name?"

"Peter Pan." he said.

"Yes, the green boy." Wuu smiled. "I always called him the green boy. Sune enjoyed that story. Said he never wanted to grow up. Just wanted to have fun and play games. Now he found his tribe. A group of misfits and lost boys and girls." He smiled. "Got to have every kind of misfits. You all go together."

Harry smiled. "I've never thought about it that way. Oh but don't say that to Celes, she'll cry." he laughed a little and watched Sune lift Roman off the ground and throw her over his shoulder.

Wuu smiled, "Yes, the sensitive one. I like her. She helps keep everyone together as well. And she is tiny so tiny. Very bright that one, She is the light that give Tink her glow." he nodded to Roman who was screaming and kicking her legs, encouraging the kids to jump on Sune.

Harry laughed. "Celes is the light, and the glue." he shrugged. "I think if something ever happened to her our lives would just unravel." he shrugged and then smiled at Sensei. "I think its time to step in." he bowed to him and bounded over to help Roman.

"Back, back you all, she is mine and I have a sword." Sune said waving his wooden sword at them.

"Hah!" Lana hit his sword. "ATTACK!" she declared as she pointed at Sune with her sword. The kids all yelled or screamed and chased Sune around the garden.

"Uh-oh! We are being chased by ankle biters." Sune said as he hopped around and dodged around wooden swords.

"Save me, save me!" Roman told them as she kicked her feet. This was totally different. Usually she was the one that was in the herd trying to attack and save the princess, not be the princess that was being kidnapped.

Harry stood with a sword of his own and thrust it into the air. "I shall save you!" he declared and went along with the attack with the kids not making moves to take Roman until he was sure Sune was okay with him playing as well, but the three of them seemed to have a flow already.

Sune laughed as she defended himself, still holding Roman. "Bring it on!" He dodged around some more kids and laughed.

Harry chuckled and advanced dodging the kids and then Sune"s sword. He reached for Roman and got ahold of her hand. "In this moment I wish we had the Romanians around." He laughed tugging on her arm to pull her off Sune's shoulder.

She giggled. As she held into Harry. Then she heard the kids all jump on Sune. She turned and watched then laughed.

"Get there off me, you ankle biters." He gave a grunt when Chuck jumped and landed on his chest.

Harry chuckled and seized the moment taking Roman off Sune's should and cradling in his arms. "I have saved you." He whispered and laughed as he watched the kids dog pile Sune.

Roman giggled and kicked her feet. "Oh, look at that. The only thing we are missing is Luke telling there where to jump, like he does to you."

Harry chuckled. "He'll be there tonight, our whole family is, including your dad." He kissed her and smiled against his lips. "And Sensei."

"Oh, good." She smiled and kissed him again. She looked over to Sune and smiled. Their family was coming together. It really was finally coming together. She hugged Harry and smiled at him. "We are getting married." She told him. "And its going to be so great." She kissed him a few more times and giggled.

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly. "The best." He set her down and held her from behind. "I think that things are finally falling into place, Little Alpha." He said and sighed content to watch Sune wrestle the kids as he held Roman.

Roman sighed and leaned against Harry. They played with the kids some more then called it a day. They finally rounded the kids up and then rounded Sensi up. They popped back to the hotel and did the rehearsal. Dinner was just as lively as always. Once they ate the kids were told to be on their best behavior for Arthur and Molly. Roman pulled Harry into a dark corner and kissed him. "Tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll be the guy at the end of the aisle, right?" She giggled and then hugged Harry tightly. "I love you."

Celes giggled as she took Romans hand. "Ready for your party?" She asked kissing her cheek.

Roman giggled and followed her. "Okay," she wrapped an arm around here. "What are we doing tonight? Fun? Screaming? Mass mayhem and worldwide panic?!"

Celes giggled. "A traditional slumber party with popcorn candy and pillow fights." She said leading her to the room she'd set up already full of the girls attending.

"Oh! Will we have to matching pajamas?" She giggled and bounced on her toes.

"Of course." Celes pointed to the sets of purple silk jammies piled on the bed. "Go in time to change and get this started."

Roman giggled and bounced over. "Oh, and the we can sing love is a battlefield from the movie." She giggled as she changed.

Celes giggled and also dressed, she then handed out bags to the girls full of little glamour product samples and then she got up on the bed and stood in the center. "Okay ladies, this nights all about Roman, let's show her a good time!" She giggled, she was keeping one thing back that not even the boys knew about, save Cecil who had agreed to do it. She giggled more.

Roman laughed as she threw popcorn at the girls. They listened to music and danced around. She ate some licorice wands. "Oh, do we have s'mores? One of these days we should make like a s'more casserole."

Celes giggled. "You are so cute!" she said and then a knock sounded on the door. Celes made a little frowny face. "Who could that be?" she asked and went over to the door and opened the door. She burst out laughing when she saw Cecil dressed in a yakata. "What is that?"

"What I came up with ." he said and patted her head. "Worry not little host, she will love this." he said and walked into the room. "I hear there is a bride to be in this room." he said causing everyone to stop and look at him.

Roman took in Cecil and then let her head fall back as she laughed. "oh, God, what are you wearing? Wait, why are you wearing a woman's kimono?" She asked and laughed again. "This is a girls party and you dressing as a girl don't count."

Cecil gave her a little look and shook his head. "You, little Ms. Roman, are no fun." he said and got out a fan and tapped her on the head. "Sit, I have a little thing here to show you and read to you and then I shall be gone." he said. "And I inhabit a woman, I am the walking definition of a loophole." he sang the last part to her and for effect sounded like Shagure.

Roman giggled and sat down. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Okay, read your little thing, I can't look at you or I'm going to laugh again." She opened one eye and giggled.

Cecil shook his head and got out his book. "A Haiku for you. _Soul shining naked, flowing of, lightness and love, aligned in being_." he finished and smiled. He bowed deeply and then looked at her and winked. "You are going to be a very lucky lady tomorrow." he whispered and then poked her nose turned to Celes and winked and left them alone.

"I didn't ask for the outfit, I just asked him to write a Haiku." Celes said after he left.

"He is so silly though. I love it. A man's Yukata is usually neutral colors or dark with strips, writing, or just solid colors. He had bright flowers. He must take that from you." She giggled. "I love him though." She grinned at Celes. She she looked at her. She wanted to tell her that a Haiku was Japanese… not Chinese. She shrugged. "Shall we continue with the party?"

Celes gave a little smile and nodded. "Scary movies are next on the agenda." she said. "I shall use it as an excuse to cuddle with you." she giggled and knew what Roman was thinking about the Haiku. She walked over and sat down next to her and had all the girls join them on the bed around them. "They are Asian, Ro, most commonly seen in Japan." she winked. "At one time Asia wasn't split the way it is now, all the culture originates from the same place." she kissed her cheek and pushed them back and waved a hand and a large television came to life with a vampire flick on.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. "I know. But for Harry and me its China. The spirit here is China. Not Japan." She kissed the top of her head. "I liked it. Never really understood the meaning of Haikus. They always seemed like teasers for real poetry." She shrugged. "I mean, it could continue. And from what Cecil read, it could have bloomed into a very beautiful poem. But I still liked it. It meant he had to take time to think of me." She kissed her on top of her head. "I love you."

Celes smiled and sighed. "I love you too, very much." she whispered. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy you're happy." she kissed Roman and sighed and cuddled close as they watched the movie. By the middle of it she hand her hand holding onto Roman's shirt tightly.

Roman was so into the movie she hadn't noticed anyone around them. Every now and then she would yell at the television to tell the stupid girl to run or she was going the wrong way. It seemed like her and Di were the ones that were really into the movie.

Rain gave a little whimper as she scooted closer to Jude and Diamond. " _James, I may spend the night with you after all._ " She sent to him and whimpered again.

James sent his magic out to her and wrapped her in it. He knew they only did magic sometimes but he wanted her to know he was there for her. " _I'll leave my door unlocked for you."_ he sent to her.

She gave a nod even though he wasn't there.

Diamond gave a little giggle as she hid her face into Jude's shoulder. "The music. Its always the music. Why does it do that? It make you think something is going on then it turns off and gives you a sense of false security and bam! You are screaming and jumping."

Jude laughed. "These are not scary vampires at all." she pointed out and giggled and then held Diamond closer to comfort her when the scary music started again.

Soon it was like the calm before the storm. Everything was quiet and calm, the girls were either hiding their faces or into the movie with such intensity that they didn't hear anything going on. Harry had seen the movie a thousand and one times. He knew just went to pop out. Lee watched for his signal then suddenly the monster jumped out, the lights went out, the guys all rushed into the room. Screams filled the room loudly. Then the bright glow of magic being shot out filled the room. Di and Roman were on their feets. They tackled the nearest person and started to beat the hell out him. Soon the lights were back on. Di and Roman looked at the person they had beat up and sat one was Draco and the other was John.

"What the hell?!" Roman growled. She looked around the room. "Oh! You guys… you guys shall _all_ suffer!"

Rain peeked from under the bed. "Really?" She asked as she pulled Celes out as well. "Its just the daddies and his friends." She told her.

Celes stood up, her hands still shaking and glared at them. "Not okay." was all she could say. She wiped her cheeks.

Jude relaxed a little having pulled Diamond behind her and looked around. "I could have bit one of you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, its a good thing you have a slow reaction." Sune told her and patted her on the head.

Roman looked down at the beat up John and Draco. She hit them both again. "So fired! I shall have my revenge tonight!" she declared. "And you!" She turned to Harry and Lee who were still laughing. "Pain, so much pain." She glared at them.

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around Celes to sooth her. "Its okay. Just a little fun. That's all. We didn't know you were watching scary movies until we walked into the room. Swear."

John got up off the floor and helped Draco up and winced. "Dang, you got me good, Ro." he said touching his cheek gingerly.

Celes sniffed and then sighed. She punched Lee's side half heartedly and then walked over and roughly grabbed John's face to cause a little pain and then healed the swollen cheek and turned to Draco and healed his black eye. "Stupid boys." she grumbled.

Harry laughed. "You know for this maybe we should give them something they want." he said still laughing.

"I would have left those two with their bruises and healed them tomorrow." Roman told Celes as she nodded to John and Draco. "Serves them right."

Lee smiled, "Okay, how can we make this better for you girls? Whatever you want you can have."

"I want this Goddamn bracelet off! Then I want seven minutes alone with Harry." Roman said quickly. She was going to make sure he hurt after this stunt.

"Uh…" Lee said unsure.

"You said _whatever_ you _want_ you can _have_." Roman said throwing his words back into his face. "That, sir, is a verbal contract. Now take it off." She told him and held her hand out to him.

Lee grumbled as she took off the bracelet.

Harry shook his head a little. "But… shes going to punish me, it won't be…" he groaned as the plan sort of backfired in his face. Not that he'd said anything.

"Too late." Roman said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and popped them out the room.

"So… Celes, what about you?" Lee asked. "Girls, anything else?" he asked them all.

Jude threw up her hands. "I'm just going to bed." she said and looked at Diamond. "You too?"

Celes gave a little frown and then huffed. "I'm done." she said and stalked out of the room.

Diamond nodded and followed Jude.

Rain crawled out from under the bed. She walked up to her father and then stomped on his foot. He huffed and turned away walking out the room. She slowed and looked at John. " _I'm mad at you too but… would you give me good dreams tonight. I don't think I can sleep after watching the scary movie._ " she told him.

John ran his hand over her hair and nodded. " _Sure."_ he sent her and then let her go. He turned to the others. "Well, I think that went… not well."

Sune chuckled. "I told you."

Lee rubbed his foot. "Yeah, but on the bright side, they really do scream like…" He trailed off when he saw Di. "I mean, uh, we should go."

"Ya think?" she asked and then growled. "This is our room anyway, out. I have to continue to beat up Draco thanks." she pushed them all out.

Sune laughed again. "Lame, that could have been better if you had listened to me." he taunted.

"Oh, yeah, and how would you have done it?" Lee asked.

Sune shrugged. "I wouldnt have, not tonight. Ro is wound up and Celes is trying to keep her from being wound up further. I'd of done it some other night… but it was hilarious to see, you guys made Celes cry she was so afraid and Roman beat the crap out of John!" he laughed.

John frowned and rubbed his cheek. "She clocked me good." he moved his jaw a little. "I thought the sparing was as good as it got… but… yeah that was kind of harsh."

Lee chuckled, "Clearly you were not there when Alan and Dimi dragged you out of the bed. She gave me and Harry a good run for our money."

John sputtered. "Well, you deserved it!" he said. "Besides, I owned that and you know it."

"And you didn't deserve it now?" Sune teased. "Totally did. Those women moved fast. If I wasn't slowing Jude down you all would have been bitten. Its like the ones that know they should hide, hid and the ones that know how to fight were all over it."

Lee shivered as he rubbed his neck, "Yeah, thanks for that. Jude would have been more upset."

John just shook his head. "We should probably… do like damage control or something, yeah? Maybe protect Harry…" he winced. "Poor guy."

"Uh… yeah…" Lee said and looked around. "Truth be told, I rather it was him and not us."

Sune laughed. "I'm sure with a little talking you could get her to switch gears… I bet Harry can." he said and walked away laughing.

"That's true, but the look on her face said it all, she isn't going to surcum easily, not after what we did." Lee rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the clock. " _Uh, Ro, Harry, I think its time to come.._ " Lee trailed off when Harry was pushed out of the room.

"And stay away until I _want_ to see you." Roman told him and slammed the door.

Harry growled. "That's not how it works!" he called through the door and stalked past them. "Great plan, lets scare the girls, it'll be fun." he kept going and went into another room and slammed the door.

Lee covered his mouth to hide the smile. "I shouldn't point out that he was excited to go through the plan, should I?" He asked John.

John smiled and shook his head. "He was, but he didn't think it out that far."

Celes came back out of a room with a bucket in her hands and walked past them and got ice from the machine. Then she used magic and made two pieces go down their shirts and skipped around them and went back into her room.

Lee jumped with John to get the ice out. He gave a little growl. "Little brat." He grumbled and shivered a little. "Come on, lets get some sleep."

"Yep, in big old cold beds." he said and chuckled and went with Lee into the mens suite.

Roman gave a moan as she woke up. She heard Celes and the girls all giggling and laughing. "Sleep!" she said and threw a pillow in their direction. "Sleep is good." She told them and buried deeper under her covers.

Celes smiled at her and crawled on the bed. "But today, you're marrying Harry." she whispered in her ear and then kissed it. "So you have to get up so we, or, well me, can pamper you."

"Pamper me by letting me sleep. I bed Harry is saying the same thing now." She complained and scooted under the covers until she was head first at the foot of the bed.

Celes followed her and then gave her light kisses. "But Roman, you're going to be so beautiful today. And you're going to get to say I do to Harry and then you two are going to run away for a whole week where all you will do is sleep and have sex." she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman giggled. "We don't _only_ sleep and have sex."

Celes laughed. "I know, but sleeping and sex seem to appeal you the most right now." she said. "And if I could I would give you sex, but I can't you see because of this rule in place."

She giggled, "I know." She sighed and looked at Celes. Then she smiled and poked her nose. "You followed me down my rabbit hole."

Celes giggled. "What is that…" she looked around. "Oh, oh I did didn't I?" she asked.

Roman laughed, "Yes, yes you did." She kissed her nose and sighed, "Okay, start pampering me!"

Celes squealed and whipped the blanket off of them and drug her out of the bed. She walked her over to the bathroom where a drawn bath waited. "Scented to smell the way you do when you drive Harry crazy, oh and you will be using that fantastic potion my son created. Hes going to want to jump you the minute he smells you." she giggled and helped Roman out of her pajamas after closing the door for privacy. "Get in the tub, Baby Girl." she said softly and hummed as she watched her do as she was told.

Roman got into the bed and ducnked herself under the water. Then she sat up and sighed. "We'll have you washed and dried. Primped and polished till you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all." she sang quietly to herself as she watched Celes get to work and have the girls also get to work.

Celes smiled when she heard the song and then went over and stuck her feet in the tub sitting on the edge of it. She pulled Roman between her legs and started to wash her body for her. "So sense of smell to drive him mad with your scent, then I'm going to pick something irresistible to go under the gorgeous dress you're wearing. I was thinking maybe something gold." she giggled and continued to wash Roman's body moving up to her neck.

She leaned her head back for her. "Uh… maybe lavender. Yes. I know that gold is the theme, but he enjoys lavender on me. Just like how you like pink." She smiled at her.

Celes grinned. "Good point. Yes that will work." she said and kissed her mouth and then ran the sponge over the front of her neck and then down her front. "Hmm, lavender, we brought the pocket closet of awesome I should be able to find something."

Roman giggled, "If not, going nude will be just as good, especially at this point. I wasn't so kind to him last night, so I suspect at he will want to hide me at some point." She giggled.

Celes laughed. "Well you could go commando, lord knows you have all the curves without need of the lingerie pushing it right." she said and cupped her breasts for a minute unable to resist that. She kissed her again on the neck and then moved to wash her hair.

Roman shivered and giggled. "Oh, that is so cheating!" She told her. God…" She shivered again and giggled.

Celes worked the shampoo into her hair and massaged her skull and then rinsed it. She worked conditioner into it and then rinsed it again. She then helped her out, the room was filling with the scent of lavender, she knew the smell alone would help the driving of Harry mad.

Roman hummed the celine dion version of Tale as Old as Time. She dried her hair and then brushed it out.

Rain smiled as she took the brush from her. "May, I?" she asked.

"Sure." Roman smiled and allowed Rain to brush her hair and start to do her hair.

Celes poked through the closet and then sighed. "Yeah, commando." she said finally and turned to the girls. "Okay, go get showers and get pretty." she said as Rainy finished her mother's hair.

Roman smiled at Rain through the mirror. "Thank you, Amani." she whispered.

Rain smiled brightly at her and kissed her on the cheek. "No, thank you." She giggled and took off to shower.

Roman giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You know, its a good thing that Dress has many layers." She told Celes.

Celes walked over and stood behind her. "Make it more of an adventure to find the prize?" she asked and giggled a little. "You want me to do your makeup, or would you like to?" she asked her.

She smiled at Celes. "I think I got it from here. You should go get ready." she kissed Celes' hand.

Celes looked down at her and then kissed her. "Are you okay? Nervous or anything?" she asked.

She smiled at her, "Actually, no, I'm good." she kissed Celes again. "I'll let you know when I get nervous, promise."

"Okay, I love you." she said and kissed her again and then left her alone to get changed and ready.

Harry turned to Lee and gave him an expectant look. "So, how are we looking? Good? Bad?"

Lee smiled and grabbed his shoulders, he started a slow massage. "Mate… its looking terrible out there." He teased. "Relax, I'm on it though."

Harry groaned. "You are just… okay so I'm not nervous but I am totally hoping this goes off without a hitch. This wedding is just... " he shook his head.

"Come on, Harry, talk to me." He told him as he massaged his shoulders a little more. He said he wasn't nervous but he really was nervous, he could tell. "Want some champagne?"

Harry laughed as some tension left him. "No, I'll rip Roman's clothes off the minute I touch her." he sighed and jumped a little. "Why am I nervous? I'm married to her already this is just saying the words." he shook his head. "I just…don't know… what's wrong with me."

"You want this perfect. You are Ro's warrior so you want to give her the best. Therefore you are nervous. If you and Celes had waited before getting married I imagine you would have been just as nervous. She is your first love, and Roman is your ward. You want them to have the best. Then to top it off you haven't gotten laid so you are extra ansy."

Harry laughed and more tension left him. "Har-har." he said and then thought back on his and Celes' little wedding. "For the record, I was nervous when Celes and I got married. I just didn't have you around to talk to yet." he said and smiled a little with a shrug.

"Yeah, you had Ron. I bet he said something along the lines of, 'Bloody Hell, Harry. You're really going to do this? I mean you're barely 17." Lee smiled.

Harry laughed. "Damn." he sighed. "This is why we work." he punched him lightly. "Okay, this had better be perfect, she deserves perfection." he nodded.

"In that case, want to practice your dance moves on me?" Lee teased.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm good. I will be able to whip her around the floor just fine."

"Awe, man." Sune said. "I wanted to take a picture of you and Lee dancing." He teased.

Harry looked at Sune and shook his head. "Terror." he said to him.

John laughed. "Hey, he's not that bad. He's just keeping it funny, besides you two went all couples moment on us."

"I'll keep that in mind when its Sune's turn and you have to comfort him." Lee smiled.

Sune snorted, "Me? Nervous? Please, I'm cool."

"Yeah, okay. We all know how you feel about Roman and when you two tie the knot you will be one big bag of nerves, trying to make it perfect for her. John was the same way for Celes." Harry said.

"I wasn't that nervous… was I?" John asked.

"You were pretty nervous. Maybe not as much as Celes, but you were pretty nervous." Lee told him.

John sighed. "Celes was a little leaf she was shaking so hard. and honestly I think Sune will be nervous like me." he said.

Sune gave a cool chuckle but felt his stomach give a little tug at the thought of marrying Roman, that's what he wanted but he knew hed be nervous.

Lee smiled, "I think she will shake like a leaf for our wedding too." he shook his head. Then looked at Harry. "So, blue. I like this."

Harry smiled. "It goes with the theme, Beauty and the Beast, its us." he laughed a little. "It fits well."

"Yeah, we are in gold. I like it. Its like Roman laid claim on use and you on the girls." John said nodding at his vest. "Have you seen Belle?" John smiled. "Now, she is one cute little flower girl.

"Oh I hope there are lots of pictures, she's my little terror but I adore her." Harry said with a little look of bliss on his face.

"You know," John smiled. "There is a Disney Princess movie that is coming out soon that she has been wanting to see."

Harry chuckled. "Guess me and the Ant are going to the movies." he said shaking his head.

"I'm still waiting for the little dress up party where she will insist you dress up as a lady." Lee chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She tortures me with it." he said.

Sune laughed and peaked out the door as some of the girls walked past dressed in their dresses. "Oh well, looks like the ladies a nearly ready."

Lana ran up to Sune then squeezed past him. "Dad!" she giggled. She was dressed in blue as well. "We match! Mama said we were going to match but I had to make sure."

Harry smiled at his daughter and picked her up. "We do match. Its very cool." he said and hugged her. "Hows Mum?" he asked her.

"She's good, she is still getting ready. She has her headphones in so she is in the 'zone', or whatever. She looks _really, really_ pretty." She gave a little frown. "Like she is a princess." She played with one of his buttons. "Do you think…" She blushed a little. "Do you think I can look like her?" She whispered low enough that Harry barely heard it. She was so use to Bree being the princess, but after seeing her mum she wondered if she could be one too and yet still be just as tough.

Harry looked into his daughters face. "You already look like her, you're beautiful and would look very very beautiful in something like that. You're a princess in your own right, but you're more like Meirda." he poked her belly. "Or Mulan."

She smiled and giggled. "Do… do you think Ree-ree would like that?" she whispered again.

"I think that your Ree-ree will like anything you do. She loves you very deeply." he said.

She smiled, "I like her in anything too." Lana flicked his button and then poked his nose. "Down please."

Harry set her down. "Good you're heavy." he teased and watched her run out. He felt even better. "Okay, I think I'm good."

"Oh, good, cause here comes Alan." Lee said and sat down.

Alan walked into the room. "Oh, here you boys are. I'm glad I found you all together." He handed out boxes to them four of them. "Thanks to your leader here, you are now all okay in my book. These are tokens that you have my blessing with Roman or Celes."

Lee frowned and opened the box and looked up at Alan. He looked back at the silver necklace with the feather pendant hanging from it. "Thanks, Alan."

Alan smiled, "I had to make four of them. And when I say make, I do mean hand crafted."

Harry smiled. "Of course you did, it wouldn't be as special if you hadn't." he said and then clapped Alan on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, really."

"You're welcome. Besides, it gave me a kick to watch you wandering around for a bit." He smiled, which looked like Roman's mischievous smile.

Harry shook his head. "I did good, your tribe said so. You said so." he defended lightly.

"Wait, wait, wait, what did our fearless leader do?" John asked.

Alan smiled at him. "He went through the ritual. For my tribe a father sends his soon to be son-in-law out on a quest if you will. Basically we get you high on peyote, give you the supplies for a tipi, weapon to catch your own food and then dump you about five miles from the tribe. you have to find your way home after that. The whole time you have to find your own meaning of being part of the family. Since I have three of you… going on four, I volunteered Harry to do it for the four of you."

"And this," Harry held up his necklace. "Means I passed." he grinned. "You are all welcome." he said smugly.

"I'd like to do that in my own time if that's okay." Sune said softly.

Alan looked at him. "Are you willing to give up your powers for the test? _All_ of your powers?" He asked. "Its why Harry wasn't there until after Celes went missing, he had no contact until then."

Sune nodded. "As long as I know my family is safe before I go. I would like to do that, for respect and to bring honor." he said.

"Very well, I'll leave the preparations up to Harry and Ro. I had Roman show Harry how to build the tipi and clean fresh kills." Alan smiled. "Until then, I will be keeping your necklace."

Sune held it out to him. "By all means." he said respectfully.

"Very well." He smiled. He could see that this meant something to Sune. It wasn't a need to out do anyone but to do for himself. He respected Harry for doing this on his behalf, but he would like to do so on his own. He looked at the others. It was odd, they all seemed to fit together but Sune not only fit but had a need to prove himself. It wasn't bad it was just different. "Well, If you don't mind, I shall be going to take my seat. I hear rumor the bride has plans to say no… I mean yes." He teased.

Harry frowned at that and looked at Lee as his nervousness came flooding back. "She wouldn't, I mean we joke but… she wouldnt…"

"Damn it, Alan. We just got him settled down." Lee said and pushed him out.

"What? What did I say?" Alan laughed and walked away.

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He's being as bad as Roman."

Harry sighed and nodded and paced a little.

Celes popped her head in. "Hi," she frowned and looked at Harry, she walked in and smiled at the boys and then made Harry stop pacing. "Stop pacing, you'll wrinkle the suit." she said softly.

"But… but Roman could say no… as a joke." he said.

Celes gave him a little look and pushed him. "She is not going to say no, stop thinking such things. Roman is going to say I do, she loves you. She had been planning this for a while and this is going to be just fine. Now put your jackets on, its almost time." she said stepping back a little and looking at them all.

John bit his tongue. He wanted to point out that Roman told him no as a joke when he first proposed, then she called off the wedding. But Looking at Harry, he decided against it. Roman was mean sometimes. Just plain mean. He shook his head and slipped on his jacket.

Celes straightened out Harry's collar and smiled. "Deep breaths, Harry Potter." she whispered and kissed his cheek and went around doing the same for all the others. She leaned down and straightened out Sune's coat and then stood and smiled around. "You boys look handsome." she said.

Lee smiled. "Thanks." He said.

Sune smiled and poked her side. Then he used his magic to make her feel that he pulled her hair.

Celes looked at him and poked his side. "Hey!" she said and giggled a little. "Okay, okay. I'll see you at the alter boys." she said and walked out.

"The altar of doom, its where you become beheaded." Sune said and ducked out the room.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" John asked and followed him out. "We all know Ro can be mean, and saying that does not help."

"Oh, was I suppose to be helping?" He smiled. "They will be fine. I know they will. She has planned this out to the last detail. Did you not see the book she left for Celes?"

John nodded. "I saw it." he said softly and then shook his head again. "Come on lets go get in place."

Sune clapped him on the back. "I bet yours was nice too. Its okay, man. I think her nerves took over when it came to you and her."

"That her need to not hurt Celes." he said softly. "She didn't want to hurt her. And then the whole calling it off… I nearly followed her and Lee to Alaska for that." he sighed. "We are married now, and it turned out, the way we did it was perfect for us."

"It was private and intimate, just like how you are with both girls. I think it was perfect for the both of you because she isn't that open to you but when she is, it makes it that much better, yes?"

John nodded. "It does." he glanced at Sune. "But I'd like to point out that you don't have any openness with anyone aside from Roman and myself." he said and shrugged.

He stiffened. "You suck. I was trying to make you feel better." He grumbled.

John sighed. "I'm sorry, not the time. And it is something you'll have to address at some point." he said and clapped him on the shoulder. "It did make me feel better."

"What do the girls say? Oh, you jerk." He told him.

"Oh, you are way too good at that." John said and shook his head.

Roman smoothed out her dress and look down at her hands. She was starting to get a little nervous. "God, I have to do the dance in front of everyone too." She grumbled. "I didn't even think about it when I picked this dress. He won't be able to see me do it properly. Celes, do we have a white dress in the pocket closet so I can change into that to do my hula?" She asked.

Celes smiled. "Already thought of that, its right there." she pointed to the simple white dress that would stop at Roman's knees and was strapless with white embroidered roses all over it. "Calm down." she whispered to her and got up and walked to her.

"I'm good… I'm good." She said. "Just… yeah. It was better when I had my earbuds in." She gave a little smile. "You look very pretty in that dress. I'm glad you talked me into the blue." She giggled.

Celes looked down at her dress and then smiled. "It fit the theme better, you look gorgeous. I mean it Roman, you look so beautiful." she whispered. "You smell good, Harry isn't going to know what to do. And I promise, the minute you see him, all these little nerves will go right away." she kissed her cheek. "Keep breathing."

Roman laughed. "You say keep breathing and I keep thinking of Doctor Who telling Amy Pond to keep breathing." She shook her head.

Celes giggled. "Well, keep thinking funny thoughts and it will distract you." she glanced at the clock. "Time to go, I walk down the aisle before you." she took her hand and led her to the room the ceremony was taking place. "Okay, you'll be okay up here for a few seconds right?" she asked her.

Roman nodded, "Got it." She smiled when Alan showed up.

"I got it from here, Cele." He said and kissed her cheek.

Celes grinned. "Thank God." she whispered and kissed his cheek and then squeezed Roman's hand one last time and took her cue and started up the aisle beaming. She winked at Lee when she got to her place and waited for Roman.

"You know, if you are nervous, I heard the groom was going to say no." Alan teased.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, well I heard the bride not only decked him but then kicked him." She giggled.

"That's my girl." He smiled and walked her down the aisle.

Roman smiled and then found Harry. She beamed a smile at him. "He looks handsome, and scared shitless, did you do the same joke?"

Alan smiled. "Yeah, but I heard one of the groomsmen call the altar the altar of doom where beheadings happen."

Roman tried hard not to laugh, but that was funny. Her and her dark humor got a kick out of that.

Harry watched as Roman tried to compose herself and when he got ahold of her from Alan he leaned down and gave her a look. "Whats so funny?" he whispered.

"Dad told me one of the groomsmen called the altar the Altar of Doom where beheadings happen. Ready to be beheaded?" She teased in her whisper.

Something about having her there made Harry smirk. "Only if its for you." he said and gave a slight growl and then stood her across from him to have the ceremony start.

The ceremony went on flawlessly. When it came to the 'I do' there was no pausing or jokes, although on Harry's face there was a slight glint in his eyes that said they were talking to each other privately and Roman must have mentioned it because his hand squeezed hers a little tighter. Then when it came to the kiss it was longer than normal. Everyone coughed to get their attention but it was Alan that spoke up. Something about a beheading if the lips didn't come away.

Harry moaned and broke the kiss and looked into Roman's eyes. "We are so not done." he said and then turned with her as the officiator introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and then led her down the aisle the other way.

"Hey, why couldn't you be a McTaggert?" Roman asked him when they got to the waiting area. "I'm a Potter, now?" she teased.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Don't you want to be a Potter?" he asked her softly and kissed her. "I mean, I can be a McTaggert and you can be a Potter." he chuckled.

Roman laughed. "I think I like that feel of that. But, no. Celes is my McTaggert." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle. "So, you like my dress?" She asked as she pulled away and did a little spin. "And gloves, see?" She squished his cheeks together and then smoothed her hands down so he felt the softness of them.

Harry shut his eyes and sighed. "I love your dress, I love the gloves. I love how you look." he opened his eyes and looked at her and then leaned down covering her hands with his and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told him and kissed him again. She giggled and kissed him again. "God, I miss kissing you. If feels like I have gone forever from kissing you and I kissed you last night." She giggled as she winked at him, reminding him of the tease she did to him.

Harry growled a little. "Yes, you did kiss me last night, you little nymph. Lee finally took that bracelet off you and and I didn't get anything." he said and kissed her harder this time easing her mouth open and touching his tongue to hers. "Notice how no one has joined us in the waiting area?" he asked as he lifted her up into his arms.

She moaned, "I have," She told him. "And where do you think you are going to carry me?" she asked, not bothering to wrap her legs around him. It would only give away the surprise too early.

"To a dark corner to have you." he whispered.

Celes poked her head in. "Reception time." she sang to them.

"You heard the woman, Reception time." Roman giggled. She knew he was going to sneak her off sooner or later in the night. There was no way they were going to make it back to the house before he had her. She kissed him again. "Aya is making good food." She told him. "I hear there may be some food on a stick."

Harry groaned and then set Roman down and smoothed her dress letting his hands linger at her breasts.

She shivered and looked down at his hand. "I believe those are mine." She told him and took a few steps away. "Celes, you better take me away. He's trying to molest me."

Celes giggled. "You just got married, he will." she took Roman's hand. "Come on Harry, party time."

Roman held his hand and pulled him along as she followed Celes. "Do a little dance," she smiled, "Get down tonight."

"You forgot the make a little love part." Harry said in her ear as they got to the hall where the party for the reception was.

Celes giggled and shook her head and went in ahead of them and go up on the stage and announced them and then they went to the table.

Roman smiled, "Did I? Must have slipped my mind." She teased as she walked in with Harry. She found she enjoyed teasing him. It was not only building up their need but it was also keeping things light.

Harry chuckled. "Come on lets go find some of that food on a stick before our first dance as Husband and Wife."

"Food on a stick, I think you want me on a stick." She teased and squealed as she bounced away from him.

Harry growled and followed her. "Yes, I want you on my stick." he said when he caught her.

Roman shivered as she sat down at their table. She held this hand. "And I want to be on your stick." She whispered. "You do know this is all an act, once you touch me I'm going to just give into you."

Harry nodded. "I do, but we have to be here at least for a little bit. And you put so much planning into it and Celes put so much time into executing it." He looked at her and leaned down and kissed her neck letting his hand rest on her knee. "But I'm going to have you before this reception is over." He whispered.

She shivered and giggled. "I see," she smiled and kissed him. "Eat your food on a stick." She kissed his cheek and then sipped on her champagne. She was excited. She really was, and at the same time she was starting to get nervous. She was happy that the party started and that she was now married to Harry, but then she just hoped everyone had fun. She really did put a lot of time and thought into this. She smiled as the food started to come out and be served. "They are beautiful. The colors of my bridesmaids and your groomsmen."

Harry smiled. "I love it." He said eating one of his stick foods. "The blue and the gold go well. We will have to get pictures of the party." He kissed her temple and then her neck. "Relax, everyone will love it." He whispered and gave her thigh a squeeze.

She smiled and gave a little squeal. "You sir, enjoy playing with fire. I think you keep squeezing me I may have to tackle you out of your chair." She giggled as she could imagine a chibi self tackling him out of his chair.

Harry laughed and growled into her neck. "Only if it results with you on my stick." He moaned.

She moaned and shivered as a chill of excitement ran down from her eat to her neck and down her spine. She drank more of her champagne and ate some of her food. "You are the devil and you enjoy it." She leaned into his ear. "I have a surprise for you under my dress." She whispered and let her lips dance against his ear.

Harry shivered. "Really?" He asked and used his finger to start inching up her dress.

Roman crossed her legs. "You aren't allowed to see or touch until after you do the garter throw." She giggled and held his hand.

Harry groaned. "Evil little nymph." He said as someone started tapping on a glass and Celes stood.

"Welcome to the reception of the two people who are wild and crazy in love with one another. I expect they will be sneaking off at some point." She winked and giggled. "So eat, drink and be merry!" She sipped her champagne and giggled and say back down.

"Are you going to eat that?" Luke asked John as he stabbed a fork at his eggroll and transferred it to his plate.

"Hey, you little shit, give that back." he said taking it back from him. "There is an entire plate right there."

Jude giggled. "Hes a big eater." she pointed out to John

"Yeah, I'm a big eater. Besides you're my warrior. Aren't you suppose to cater to me." He gave him a puppy eyed face. "John, the bestes warrior."

John chuckled and pushed his face. "You little brat." he said to him and shook his head. "You are so bad." he gave Luke the food back anyways and got more for himself.

Sune laughed. "They have you wrapped, my friend." he nodded to the kids.

Jude beamed. "We do, but he likes it."

"Oh, just you wait, you are going to be wrapped to. Chuck already worming his way to you." Luke told him. "As a matter of fact the little ones basically has you wrapped. You just don't know it yet."

Diamond giggled, "I think its cute. Seeing little kids making big warrior guys into mush. Val has Hail."

"Oh yes, My poor little Mikhail. Needs me all the time and I just melt." he said shaking his head. "I love that kid." Val looked over at Hail giggling with Bryce about something.

Celes stood again and walked over to the stage. "And now, our bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife. To a song that means a lot to the both of them." she nodded to Zoom as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Harry stood and offered his hand. "That's our cue, Ku'uipo." he said taking her hand and leading her out onto the floor. He took a few seconds to get into hold and the song, 'Tale as old as Time' started and they began to sweep across the floor.

Lee smiled as he sat next to her. "No, getting drunk this time." He teased. He watched Harry and Ro. "Look at that, Celes. Our wild woman is beautiful. She has a slight blush to her cheeks like a proper blushing bride should. And our wild Harry is feeling damn proud of himself." He smiled and looked back at Celes, "They have come a long way. So have we," he took hand and kissed it. "Our turn next." He told her.

Celes blushed and leaned against his shoulder. "I just love them, so much. And I love you, and this just makes me so… happy. Not only because, look at her, shes so happy. Like happy, happy, like if she had light she would glow happy. If we had done our wedding first she wouldn't be like this, I am so happy we waited and we stepped back and we let them have their time first. They need it." she sighed and smiled. "God, I'm just so happy that they are happy." she whispered and kissed his bicep.

"You know, so am I. I will admit I was unsure about the whole thing when Harry first approached me about it, but now, I think it was a damn good idea." He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her. "She does glow, though. Not like how you do, but she does. The dress was a very good pick too." He kissed the top of her head. "Shall we do our little rock?" He asked as he lead her out onto the dance floor.

Celes giggled and pressed her cheek to his chest as they rocked in place and she felt good.

Harry chuckled and looked at them as he and Roman danced past them. "They look cute." he noted and then kissed Roman and started to sort of work them off the dance floor so he could have a little alone time with her.

She moaned against his lips as she followed his movements. She sighed against his lips and rubbed her nose against his. "Yeah." She whispered. She went to look at Celes and Lee and found she was in a dark corner. "Mr. Potter, what are we doing here?" She asked and felt her back press against a wall.

Harry moaned. "Well, Mrs. Potter…" he smiled liking that. "I'm going to just… touch you… just a little touch." he moaned and knelt down in front of her and pushed up her dress a little at a time finding it full of layers. "How much taffeta is down here. God I just want one little touch or taste." he moaned and found a bare leg and kissed it.

Excitement bloomed into her stomach. "Enough to hide you under my dress and not have anyone know." She breathed as she watched him disappear under the folds of her dress. She felt her core throb and leak with the antisapcint of him finding out what she wasn't wearing under her dress.

Harry moaned and followed her leg up and then gave a moan and a growl. "Woman, you are naked under this dress… God you are naked… God I just…" he growled and kissed up to her core and found the taste of juices on his lips and moaned as his tongue made contact with her throbbing clit and he grabbed both her hips under the dress and pressed his face into her and licked from her core all the way to her clit and moaned at her taste and the way he felt and heard her react to him. God he had wanted to do that for weeks. He thought about her all the time these past weeks, he wanted her so badly. He felt his own body harden and moaned and licked her clit again.

She gasped a moan as she draped a leg over his shoulder. She leaned against the wall and she tried to hold onto something. She shivered and moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "God..." she rolled her hips and more of her juices leaked. She had been thinking about this all night. Since the moment Celes said she would have to go commando. "G-G-God... H-Harry..."

Harry moaned louder and held her up and tighter. He pressed his face into her and dipped his tongue into her core. He felt her shiver and gasp and he pumped his tongue in and out of her as he pressed his nose to her clit and shook his head. He moaned and licked up to her clit and gave it a gentle suck as he allowed one of his hands fingers to slide into her core. He wanted to fill her with himself so bad, but what they were doing, in the relative public was risky enough and while he'd had a drink he wasn't drunk enough to just take her hard and fast against this wall. He growled at the thought and started to pump his fingers into her and suck on her clit.

She gave a little squeal as she stood a little straighter and rolled her hips. She she tried to find his head but ended up gripping the material of her dress. Her juices leaked down his fingers and hand as she rolled her hips more. "Geezus!" She growled through her teeth. She panted and shivered. She jerked as her body tightened with the oncoming of her orgasm.

Harry quickened his fingers in her and felt her core tighten around them. God how he wish it was him filling her and not his fingers. He moaned and sucked on her clit a little more working her into an orgasm knowing it would get her juices gushing out all over him. He wanted that, God he wanted her wild. He wanted to give her this and then press her into the wall and have her. " _God… you are so hot… and so wet…"_ he sent her hoping to drive her over the edge.

Roman shivered harder and fisted her hand into her dress, wishing it was Harry's hair. She jerked and fought to not be so loud, even though the stead thumping of music was drowning her out. She gave a squeal as her orgasm hit her and her hips jerked. Her juices flooded out of her. Her knee went weak and she found herself slowly sliding down the wall.

Harry moaned and helped her slid down the wall and came out from under her skirts and moaned and kissed her pulling her onto his lap and kissed her moaning as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back panting. "I want you, God I want you. Cant we just skip this part, I want you." he said and sounded pained as he moved the folds of her dress so she straddled his lap and kissed her again. "I want you wild, I want you slow, I want you anyway I can get you." he growled and nipped her lower lip.

She shivered as she pressed her chest into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "We... we... need to throw the bouquet... the garder... and cut the cake." She said as she kissed him between speakin. "God, I want to taste you too." She smiled as she sat back and looked at him. "I bet you taste really good with wedding cake." She teased and giggled. Suddenly there was a little flash of light and they turned and saw Lee smiling with a camera.

"I know you two are talking dirty but the way you two are posed is pretty cute."

Roman frowned and looked around. Her dress covered Harry like a blanket and her had her arms resting on his shoulders with her fingers linked together. "I guess that makes me pretty and you cute." She giggled.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, Im the pretty one. We know this." he kissed her and stood coming back a little to reality. "You mate, are going to be doing this until we are aloud to go." he said and used magic to clean Roman and himself up. He took Roman's hand and grinned. "Come on, lets go get the rest of this stuff over with, then smuggle some of that cake away." he whispered the last part in her ear and gave her a moan.

"Hey, do we get turns to push the bride around the floor?" Sune asked when they came back over. "Id like one." he winked at Roman.

"Me too." John said.

"And me." Celes chirped. "With both the bride and groom."

"I have to admit, I would like a dance with her as well." Lee added.

Roman giggled. "Looks like you have to share a little bit longer." she teased harry.

Harry sighed. "I knew I would have to." he said. "I want you all to myself though."

Celes smiled. "Well, everyone take your rounds." she said to them. She walked off to check on the cake and desserts on a stick.

John stood and offered his hand to Roman. "Shall we dance?" he asked her.

Roman giggled, "Okay." She bounced on her toes and followed John out onto the floor. "Tada, we are dancing." she sang and giggled.

John smiled and shook his head and swept her across the floor. "You are so strange sometimes." he pressed his nose to hers. "I like it." he whispered and then spun her out and back in and laughed.

She giggled, "I'm not strange, I'm happy. You think Rain got all her girly drama from Lee, I don't think so." She giggled.

"I think she got her dramatic flair for the girly drama from Lee, but the girly drama has always been all you." he kissed her on the cheek next to her lips enjoying holding her. She really was happy, and glowing. He liked it. "You look beautiful, I don't know if anyone has said yet."

She smiled, "Celes has." She giggled. "And Harry. Thank you." She told him. "You look pretty good yourself. I'm so glad I made the guys wear gold." She ran her fingers down his chest over the yellow-gold vest he wore. It was the perfect color for them all.

John smiled. "I like it, and it goes well with what you put the girls in. That blue is great, and the dresses look fantastic." he said and spun her again. "But you are the centerpiece of this night, everyone is looking at you." he wiped her blushing cheek with his thumb. "And it makes you a little self conscious."

She nodded, "It does, it really does. I'm not really the center of attenter… not like this and I try not to be… only when I'm at the club." She looked around again and blushed hotter, "God, I may die of blushing or something."

John smiled. "Its beautiful." he said. "And look." he spun her out to face their lovers. "They can't stop watching you either."

She burned hotter. "John." She hit his shoulder. "I'm already self conscious as it is." She told him and hid her face in his chest. "You suck." She looked up at him. "Part of me want to just get this over with so I'm not the center of attention and the other part wants it to last cause I get to wear this pretty dress and dance around with everyone."

John rubbed her back and they swayed in place. "Its okay, Ro." he whispered and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing here tonight." he kissed her as the song ended and led her back over to the others. "Who is next?" he asked.

"That would be me." Sune said dodging off the floor after his impromptu dance with Rain. Lets go." he offered his hand to her.

"Sune," She hit his hand. "Behave, you finish a dance properly." She told him as she followed him.

Sune grinned. "I did, I spun her right into James' arms." he nodded to the two of them dancing and laughed and pulled her into a dance. "Having a good night?" he asked her, his hand rested on her lower back and he gently led her around the floor.

"I… Yeah, I am. I mean, I am enjoying myself, but I just feel… self conscious." She smiled up at him. "But I'm having fun. Lots of fun teasing Harry." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "I've seen you looking at him, that tease is boarder line just letting him take you." he winked. "And stop being self conscious, my little goddess, you are supposed to be the center of attention. Its your wedding and the bride is the main attraction."

She smiled and nodded. "What about you? Are you enjoying yourself? Your brothers are here. I'm so excited about that." She giggled. "Zoom, Aya, and Wuu."

Sune grinned. "You know, I'm actually so happy they are here. You're bringing my family to me." he said and spun them. "I love you for that and so much more." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "I can not wait until the day I stand in Harry's place with you." he whispered. "I am glad you are happy and so glad that you are getting all your dreams."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I imagine most of your family at our wedding. That would be nice, yes?" She kissed him with a little moan.

Sune sighed into the kiss wanting badly to take advantage of the moment but knowing the night was not his. He broke the kiss and hugged her. "I love you, and yes, that will be very nice." he said and the song ended. "I think there are other people who want to dance with you."

She nodded and kissed him again. "I love you too." She told him.

Sune led her back over. "Who is next?" he asked holding up her hand and glanced around. "I assume Lee since Celes is no where to be found."

Celes walked up at that moment and wrapped her arms around Roman. "You know, we should dance and then you should change so you can dance for Harry." she whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yes, we need…"

"No, no. My turn and then Celes and you can dance and do whatever else that is planned." Lee said as he took, Roman's hand and pulled her to him. "Already leaving me out." He gave a pouting frown at Celes.

Celes looked up at Lee and blinked a little. "No...I just…" she stepped back. "Go dance, I'll go get her dress ready." she said and walked off again.

"Celes, I was picking on you." He told her. "You are taking your Maid of Honor duties too seriously."

Celes gave a tiny sigh and turned. "Go dance with Roman, I know I am, but I know Harry and Roman well and I know if we get through the night they can go be wild." she smiled. "Go." he said making a shooing motion.

Lee shook his head and escorted Roman onto the floor.

"We aren't that bad." She frowned.

"No, but we did keep you from each other. And although you want to paw at each other you do come back to reality and enjoy yourselves." He kissed her forehead. "You are very beautiful."

Roman smiled up at him, "Thank you." She gave a little look around and blushed again.

Lee chuckled and lifted her chin. "Right here, Ro. Just for a few minutes, you are right here."

"I can't help it. I feel everyone watching me and it's kind of driving me crazy." She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "And I'm not wearing anything under this dress so its making me even more self conscious."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Woman, you can't be saying things like that."

"Sorry, I just.. I had to tell someone. Celes and Harry already know but, still." She giggled. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "You are going to make me go gray before my time."

"Oh, really? I hear you say the same about the kids."

"But most of the kids that I talk about are _your_ kids."

Roman giggled, "They are my own special brand of kids. Team Turn Lee's hair gray."

Lee laughed, "Good lucky, but not happening."

"Oh, we will see." She giggled as he swept her around the dance floor.

"Its okay, I shall retaliate lock you all in a box and but that box in a bigger box, then put that box in an even bigger box, tape it all up, wrap it, chain it, and put it in a closet." he teased.

"Yeah, right, by the time you go to put the box in the closet we will all be behind you looking at you like, 'was that the best you could come up with?' and then walk away."

Lee laughed again. "You and your kids would. You so would. I love that about you crazy genius mind. You always find a way out of things, then because you can, rub it in our face."

"Because I'm a freakin genius." Roman said puffing her chest out a little more. She giggled and bounced on her toes. "God, I love our conversations."

"I do too." he leaned down and kissed her gently. "And I shall miss you as well. Come on, lets return you to your new husband… wait, your maid of honor."

Roman smiled and nodded. She did a little skip and hop next to Lee as they walked back to everyone else.

Harry grinned. "Have fun?" he asked.

"Yes, Lee says that he is going to pack me and my kids up in a box. So that we don't give him gray hair." She laughed.

Harry laughed. "Well, I may have to say no to that." he said.

"Uh, yeah me too." John laughed as well.

"And this is why I would have to do this alone." Lee shook his head. "You have these men wrapped. But not me, I see right through your little charm. Little she devil." he grumbled.

Roman giggled, "You hear that? He is calling me a she devil." She gave a little pout and stuck out her bottom lip. "He is so mean, I mean a she devil on my wedding day? So mean."

Harry pulled her into his arms. "Its okay, Ku'uipo, I don't think you're a she devil."

"Yeah, thats because you get to have her for a week." Lee shook his head. "She is a she devil and she _knows_ why." he said staring at her.

Roman giggled and blushed. "I said I was sorry."

Harry looked at her and then him and laughed. "Oh she told you?" he laughed. "Yeah…" he said and held her tighter.

Celes walked back over finally, she was straightening her dress which was slightly askew.

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "Where you getting a little action I was unaware of?" He asked looking around to see who it would be. "Where is Sune? Was he touching you?"

Celes looked up at him like he was crazy. "Sune doesnt do that with me, no I got my dress caught on the bar and it nearly came off." she said.

"Really? On what, I must use this later. Maybe it will help with shirts of the teal color." Lee said looking around.

Roman laughed, "Uh-oh."

Celes grinned. "It was a freak accident." she said and laughed. "Besides, its better when I wear the see through ones and you rip them off." she shivered and smiled at Roman. "Come dance with me Zoom is playing out song." she said taking her hand.

Roman took her hand and giggled. "So a freak accident… like when you fell out of your treehouse?" She asked. "Oh, you looked so cute coming back to the house, like a little wet puppy." She giggled.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I was passing the bar and something caught my dress and bam it was sliding off of me, I don't know what it was it just… happened." she blushed.

"Ooh, the ghost of Ramon wanting attention." She smiled and winked at her.

Celes shivered at the thought. "God… that would be…" she shivered again. "You can't say things like that, I'm not aloud to have you." she whined. "I was lucky though, Sune was there to help me fix my dress. And the incident helped me calm down a little. I was all in planning mode all night, haven't really stopped to have fun."

Roman frowned. "Celes, I want you to have fun. Stop planning and just let things unfold." She kissed her. "I love you, but its time for fun." She pressed her forehead to hers. "If I have too, I will make Luke, Lark, and Nick all spin you on the dance floor." She giggled.

Celes smiled and kissed her. "I love you too, I just want it to be perfect for you. You deserve that, and I'm a little worried if something goes wrong it'll upset you. And you are so happy, I mean so happy. You are glowing in your own way and its amazing." she kissed her again and hugged her and pressed her face into Roman's neck.

She laughed and hugged her, "Its okay, Celes. Its all okay. Nothing is going to upset me." She kissed her. "I mean it." She looked down at her arms. "I'm not glowing." She told her. "If anything, I'm glowing red. God, these people are just… Its so weird to have the stair at me. Remember third year when I came late? _Everyone_ was staring at me? It was unnerving."

Celes giggled and hugged her. "Well I can always draw the attention away by singing a song if that will help. But you're suppose to be. But right now, I'm the only one looking at you." she whispered. "And I like what I see." she said and they spun around the floor together and Celes giggled and let Roman take the lead.

Roman giggled as she twirled around with Celes then went back to the guys. "I would like some more to drink and some more food please."

Harry grinned. "You are in luck, I have made you a plate and filled you a glass." he said to her from his place where he was sitting.

"Oh, yay." She sat down and ate some food and drank some some more.

Lana came running up to them. "Oh, can I have some, please?" She asked.

Roman giggled and gave her a bite then watched her run back onto the dance floor to dance with Bree and her siblings. Roman tapped her foot as she ate. "Good choice in letting Aya cater, huh? Lee seems relaxed and enjoying his time and he okayed the food too."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad we agreed to it, Lee needs a break. I think Aya should do his and Cel's wedding too, so he can enjoy the night and no obsess about the food." he pointed out and nabbed a shrimp and popped it in his mouth.

"You know, I think that is a good idea as well. We should tell him that." She said as she drank her champagne.

Wuu walked over, "I shall be leaving soon, but I would a dance with Roman, if that is okay?"

Roman's mouth fell open in shock. "You can dance?" She asked.

Harry leaned over. "To be fair, he can do just about everything else." he said and then nodded to Wuu. "By all means Sensei, I'm sure it would do Roman great honor." he bowed in his seat.

Wuu smiled, "No, the honor would be all mine." He took Roman's hand and lead her onto the floor.

"Where's the camera?" Lee asked. "Where is the bloody camera?"

Celes smiled and calmly handed it to him. "Take your pictures, Chocolate Bear." she said to him.

"Oh, I will, this is too good to pass up." He took pictures and chuckled. "I'm going to blow these up and send them to Wuu. He chained me to John, now its payback." He took a few. "Sune, do you think you can make him look old in the pictures?"

Sune chuckled. "Maybe, I can give you the image of his older self." he laughed and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "He chained you together for a reason." she said softly and touched his arms. "And despite it, we still had… good times."

"True, however, you were not the one waking up spooned against the big tall guy." He told her and took a few more. "I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I'm going to plaster them onto posters and send them to him. He is a tricky dragon, just like your tricky fox. You all just don't see it like I do. He took great entertainment in that time."

Sune laughed. "I am a tricky fox." he tugged on Celes' dress like he had earlier this time it didn't come off because he didn't want it to.

Celes gave him a little look and poked him and then watched Roman dance with Wuu. She watched as Alan came out on the floor next to dance with his daughter.

Wuu bowed and allowed him to dance with his daughter. Then he walked over to The gourp. "I shall say my good night. Still have a temple to run. It was a pleasure to be here."

Celes smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming, Sensei. Maybe next time you come around I can show you the garden I made from your seeds?" she asked.

"That would be nice." He smiled and patted her on the head. He looked at Lee and his eyes flashed gold. "See you soon as well." he said.

"Yes, thank you." Lee said and tucked the camera away. He felt like a little kid around him. he got his payback and didn't want him to take it away, although in the back of his mind he knew that Wuu was allowing it.

Sune stood and opened his arms to Wuu and they embraced. "I like you coming around, do it more often."

Wuu smiled, "Then I shall do so." it made him happy to hear that. His little fox was growing up and had found a family. He was happy. he looked over to Aya, "Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." He told him.

Aya gave him a brilliant smile. "Oh I won't, if I do too much Sune, which is what I am calling him now because he likes it better, will send me to you." he said. "The only one who can truly control me."

Wuu gave a little groan but kept a straight face. He shook his head. "In that case, I'll keep your room ready."

"Thank you!" Aya sang and then danced off to pick on Zoom.

John smiled brightly when Wuu left and smiled at Sune excitedly. "Did you see that? Total Hitori and Aya moment. I love it!"

Sune laughed. "Man, your fascination with my family is one of the big reasons I like you so much."

"John's inner nerd is showing, its so cute I love it." Celes said and reached up and patted his cheek.

"He smiled, "I can't help it. I _really_ enjoyed the story and to see it unfold in real life… not exactly the same but still somewhat of the same way just makes it even better!" he cleared his throat. "Sorry, toning it down."

Sune laughed and shook his head. "Okay, so whens the cake starting, or wait that garter toss thing." he shook his head.

Celes giggled and pinched his cheek a little hard. "You are so cute, that is next." she said and kissed him with her pouty lips and then walked over to the stage and stood in front of the mic. "Time for the garter throw and the bouquet throw." she announced.

Harry popped up, eager for this part because he could tease Roman a little as he removed the garter. He got up and went to her. "Ready?" he asked.

She giggled as excitement bloomed into her stomach. "Uh, what is first?" She asked. The bouquet or the garter?"

"Bouquet and then garter." Celes said and took Roman's hand and handed her the tossing bouquet. "Up on the stage with you, and ladies, gather round."

Roman pinched Zoom's cheek. "How's it going good lookin?" She teased as she faced him getting ready to throw the bouquet. "Did you bring your lady love?"

Zoom grinned. "I did in fact, she has been here and dancing down there all night." he winked and nodded. "The single ladies are getting antsy and that daughter of yours, the Rain one looks like she's out for that bouquet."

Roman smiled, "You think so?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder and spotted her. Rain looked shy and stand offish but was still in the crowd. "Well, lets see if we can get her to catch it." she smiled as her power slowly crept through the crowd and shield them ladies. She tossed it then heard squeals and screams. She turned just in time to see Rain catch it. "That's my girl." She smiled brightly at her.

Rain blushed hotly as she caught it. She had wanted to catch it but she didn't think she would. She looked around with a hot blush on her face. "What… what does it mean?"

Celes smiled. "In a lot of traditions that you'll be the next to be married, or at least that is coming soon." she said. "And the garter toss will pair you with your perfect man." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and walked up to the stage and let Roman slid down his body as he lifted her off the stage and then he carried her over to the chair.

"Men, gather around." Celes called.

Harry looked up and Roman and lifted her skirts and found the two garters and sent her a moan when he saw the higher one. " _God, the only thing you wear under this dress is lavender."_ he sent her and used his teeth to remove the lower one clearly meant for tossing.

Roman laughed and giggled. She shivered as she blushed hotly and held the skirt of the dress down on one side. " _This bring back memories from earlier._ " She moaned to him. She shivered and giggled as she felt his hair burst against her thigh.

Harry chuckled and held the garter between his teeth and then came out from under her skirts and held it up and tossed it in the crowd making it lean and land in James' hand. He chuckled at the look on his face.

Celes shook her head and cheered and then got Roman up and moved James into the seat and then led Rain to his lap. "Our next couple." she laughed and saw Rain blush.

James held onto Rain and allowed her to bury her face in his neck and smiled and shook his head at his mother.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Lee shook his head and smiled. "You are embarrassing my baby." he told Celes good naturedly. "The poor thing."

Celes smiled and leaned against his side. "But look at what its doing for James, I know he's the boy but he looks so happy to protect her." she said and kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to her if it upset her."

Lee smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He looked up when Roman caught his eye. "I believe you are being summoned." he nodded towards Roman.

Celes saw her and nodded. She kissed Lee's chin and then walked over to Roman. "Yes, my Roman?" she asked.

"I need help out the dress. God, I want to wear it all night but I need to dance for Harry. Can I put it back on afterwards?"

Celes smiled. "You can do whatever you want." she said and led her to the room she'd set up for Roman to change in. She pulled down the white dress. It had the off the shoulders too. She turned and helped Roman out of her dress and found it hard not to want to touch Roman's naked body. She had gone just as long without Roman. She helped her into the smaller dress and kissed her neck. "Go dance for your husband." she whispered.

"Our husband." Roman told her and kissed her. She sighed as she looked at herself. Now this was something she was comfortable with. She had rehearsed it a thousand times and would rehearse another one a thousand times she walked out barefoot and walked onto the dance floor. It cleared and she stood waiting for Harry to sit in the chair.

Harry came out and sat in the chair and looked up at Roman, he felt Lohiau stir within him.

Roman looked over to Sune. " _If it gets too hot temperature wise, I think you may need to do a memory erase. This is one thing I will not control. Its special for Pele._ " she sent him.

Sune gave a nod and then looked at Celes. " _Can you cool the audience?"_ he asked.

Celes nodded a little already starting the misting shield.

Roman started to dance for Harry and then felt Pele dance with her. Slowly she took over as she danced. Where as Roman was comfortable with Pele and her heat she knew others wouldn't be. As she danced her skin started to glow. It wasn't the white pureness that Celes had but the hot red and orange of the lava in the volcano. Her hair slowly let loose and tumbled to the floor as she continued to move gracefully.

Harry watched her in awe, he felt Lohiau start to respond to the dance. It was beautiful and mystical and it was for him. He wanted to reach out and touch her and not touch her at the same time. He loved this woman before him and he was so lucky to finally have her like this.

Pele smiled easily, getting lost in her own little world and enjoying the dance. She showed her love she had for Lo'hiau and wanted him and everyone else to share it. It would be a one time thing of sharing with others. She was very much like John when it came to her lovers. Especially the ones she shared. She didn't want anyone left out so she usually did things privately. She had learned over the years to be aware of other's feelings. She swayed like the gentle ocean, and the calm flow of her own lava. When she was done she receded back and Roman smiled at Harry.

Harry reached out his hand and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her again. "Beautiful." he whispered against her lips.

Roman sat on his lap and smiled up at him. This was the part she enjoyed the most. It was being held tightly by her lovers and feeling their love and amazement from them. "I love you," she whispered as her hair returned to its pretty updo. She kissed him a couple of times and giggled. This was natural. It was comfortable and it was her. Since she had entered the reception area she didn't feel natural, which could be because it really wasn't it was a wedding and eyes were suppose to be on her. But to perform and then to be held, barefoot, and feeling warm, she was at ease and it was natural.

Lee took a few pictures and smiled. He had recorded the dance. It was one of the things he did with both girls. Someone recorded Roman dancing for him, and he recorded her dancing for Celes. Then now, with Roman and Harry. It was the one time that Roman seemed to open up fully and be lost in the world of her only her and the person she was dancing for. It was really beautiful. He looked over to Sune and smiled.

Sune smiled and then looked back at Harry and Roman and got up. He picked up the slumbering Chuck and stopped next to Celes. "I think I'm going to head out." he said softly.

Celes looked up at him wiping her cheeks. "Sune." she whispered.

"Its okay, really. Chuck is just sleeping." he said.

Celes smiled and kissed his cheek and tugged on his hair. "You liked the dance?" she asked.

"I did, she's like nothing I've ever seen dance in my life." he said honestly. "Its like it was made for her."

"That's because it was." she responded and looked at Roman and Harry a little lost in their own world. "Hi'iaka may be the goddess of hula, but I only think she is because it makes her sister so happy." she smiled.

Sune nodded. "She was beautiful, I look forward to the day she does one for me." he said and then he glanced at Celes. "Do you do that?"

Celes smiled. "No, I sing." she said and giggled. "She does the marriage dances and I sing at my weddings."

Sune nodded again. "Well, Good night." he said and kissed her cheek and walked out with Chuck and a few other tired kids following him.

"Sleepy?" Belle asked Cello, who carried her.

"Yes, sleepy. Poppy is going to take us to sleepy." He told her as he rocked her a little.

"Baby come too, right? You have to bring baby." Belle said as she laid her head on his shoulder and played with the end of her hair and closed her eyes.

Cello smiled at Albie who carried a sleeping Shan. "Notice that Belle don't call Shan by her name but call her baby?"

Albie nodded. "I think she's warming up to her." he laughed a little and Shan stirred and he hummed a few bars of a celtic lullaby his mother taught him.

"I think so too. I think that is actually her nickname for her." Cello rubbed Belle's back. "She puts up a front that she don't like her, but I think she actually warmed up to her."

Albie nodded as they followed Poppy onto the elevator. He kept humming to his baby sister and then when they got to the room he laid her down and Cello laid Belle right next to her and he watched as Shan's little fingers wrapped around Belle's for comfort.

Cello smiled as Belle scooted closer and wrapped around Shan, as if sensing her need to be comforted. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Thick as thieves."

Albie laughed. "The female version of you and I?" he asked and then walked over to the bunk beds set up for them. "Top or bottom tonight?"

"You didn't have any sugar so I'll take bottom this time." Cello smiled.

Albie laughed. "Yeah, well I wasn't feeling the sugar tonight." he said and crawled into the top bunk after taking off his dress shirt and pants and keeping his undershirt and boxers on.

Cello did the same and crawled into the bottom bunk. "Doing okay, then?" he asked and wrapped himself tighter in his blanket.

"Yeah, today is a good day." he whispered as he curled onto his side. "No scary people I don't know talking in my head so we are good."

"Good," Cello said. He worried about his brother and best friend. "You know what I was thinking?" He asked.

"What's that?" Albie asked and yawned.

"I was thinking we should make a business of our own. We like to build things, I think we should become architects and build things. We can our business the A and C Connection." he smiled and closed his eyes.

Albie smiled. "I think that is a good idea." he whispered. "We should start a list tomorrow."

Cello yawned and nodded, "Yeah, we could start making robots too." He whispered. "They have robot fights… here…" He drifted to sleep.

Albie gave a giggle and then fell asleep himself.

Harry pulled Roman back to him. "This party is winding down, the cake is served, I think its time to make our escape, Ku'uipo." he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and looked around. She sent Sune three nudges, them smiled at Harry. "Make sure you grab some more cake." she whispered.

"Oh Celes already took care of that." he held up a bin of cake. "See." he said and then took her hand. "Come on, lets go home." he whispered and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She was still buzzing from the dance she did. "Take us home." She told him and pressed her cheek to his chest. It was time, she needed alone time with Harry. No more teasing, just time to be alone and out of the center of attention. It was a good wedding, and she enjoyed it very much. "I'm still pretty and you are still cute." she giggled.

Harry chuckled and held her close. He winked at Lee and Celes, who were sitting in a chair together, Celes half dozing in his lap. She had really done a lot tonight, he hoped she got some good sleep. He popped Roman and himself to their house and looked around and set the bin of cake down and kissed her and moaned. "I can't stop thinking about you." he whispered.

She moaned as she held him still, "In which way?" She giggled. She sighed into his kiss and smiled.

Harry picked her up and brought her into their small room and laid her down on their bed. He took her in. "In every way, you have occupied my thoughts for a while now." he whispered and started to kissed up her leg as he pushed her dress, which she had put back on after her dance. "And that dance… God you were so beautiful." he whispered against her knee.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She whispered and watched him kiss further up to her thigh and found the lavender gater. She giggled. "My only undergarment." she told him. "It was Celes' idea." She shivered with arousal and moaned.

Harry chuckled and slid it off with his hands. "I shall be keeping this." he whispered. "A keep sake." he said and kissed up her leg and then over her pelvic bone. "I'd like to peel this dress off of you but I want you so bad, Roman." he whispered.

She shivered as she rolled her hips. "Peel it off me, Harry." She whispered. "I want to feel your fingers lightly brushing my skin as you peel it off of me. I want to allow your tattoo to appear as you unzip the back."

"Oh God." he moaned and picked her up off the bed and turned her aound so she stood on her knees with her back to his front. He ran his fingers over her neck and moaned as they danced down to the zipper of her dress and he started to unzip it slowly, finding the action extremly arousing.

Roman shivered and gave a quiet moan as she felt the light brushes of his fingers down her back. She allowed the flowers that wined up her back show. She shivered again and looked over her shoulder at him as she held her dress to her breast. Then it slid down her body slowly and pooled around her knees. "My hair… takedown my hair next."

Harry moaned and kissed the back of her neck and then slid his fingers into her hair and started to undo the pins and her hair tumbled down around her shoulders and down her back. He moaned and pulled it all to one side and kissed her neck out to the edge of her shoulder. He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her against him, he let his flesh rub against hers letting her know he'd removed his own clothes with magic.

She gasped a moan and tilted her head to the side. She wrapped an arm around to the back of his neck and looked up at him. She lowered her eyes and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth and rubbed her other hand up and down his arm. She turned and laid back onto the bed looking up at him.

Harry looked down at her panting slightly, he was struck with how beautiful she was. Laying on the bed, ready for him to take her. He leaned down and slid his hand up her leg and then the side of her body and kissed her when his hand reached her breast. He moaned and settled between her legs and slid his hand back down lifting her knee. He slid slowly into her core and moaned. He felt this intense need to go slow, to show her just how much he loved her. To let her know he loved her. He kissed her again and started to pump slowly in and out of her.

Roman moaned a sigh and rolled her hips just as slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and her fingers laced through his hair. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him. His every movement, the sound of his quiet moans, and the gentle but firm way his hands slid up her body. She rolled against his body and moaned again. She raised her knee higher up the side of his body as she arched her foot. She didn't know what it was but everything just felt so sensual, warm, and just breathless.

Harry moaned lightly and trailed light kisses down her neck and across her collarbones as he drove a little deeper into her. He wanted to be buried inside her. He pressed his face to her neck and closed his eyes taking in the way she responded to him. His one hand rubbing up and down her body while the other held her knee firmly to his hip. He moaned and rolled his hips into her rolling hips and continued to pump into her slowly and deeply.

She rubbed her hands up and down his back, as if willing his orgasm up his spine. She moaned and gasped as she enjoyed what he did to her. It wasn't often they slowed down but when they did it was just as good as being wild. She rolled onto her head as she felt her body start to tingle. her core started to tightened and she moaned louder. She rubbed his back harder and then started to hold him tighter.

Harry felt her tightening and moaned louder and held her tighter and thrust a little faster. He kept it slow and sensual and intimate but he could feel her body starting to tighten as his did. They were working up to something more than just an orgasm. He leaned back and kissed her and moaned against her lips. He let his body and love start to spill out around her, not really having much control over it.

She moaned against his mouth as they took turns exploring each other's mouth. She moaned as she gripped his back and tightened more. Tears filled her eyes as she felt his love. Her heart felt as if it could explode with how much he loved her and how much she loved him. She held him tighter and her core tightened more. Her hips jerked with warning as her orgasm filled her body and started to demand a release. She moaned again and then as if he read her mind they both released together.

Harry road the orgasm out with her and then fell on top of her and kissed her neck and moaned. "God… I love you so much." he whispered and kissed her neck again.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She turned her head and kissed him. "I love you too. I really do. I mean, when I was young I didn't see you as the person or the man you would be. You were Harry, the boy that just fell into bad luck. Then you started dating Celes and I thought we would share her. But when you married her and married me through her I saw possibilities. Harry, I love you. You are sweet, strong, funny, and just… you are Harry Potter… not the boy who lived… You are the boy who lived for us… Celes and I. My Koa."

Harry reached up and ran his thumb over her cheekbone and wiped some of her tears and kissed her. "My Ku'uipo." he whispered. "I would have walked through fire, and fought a million and one Voldemorts to live you two." he whispered and laid his head down looking at her. "My wife, my Ku'uipo, and right now, my Roman." he whispered and pressed his forehead to hers.

She smiled and enjoyed being his Roman. She pressed her lips to his and held him. "My baby, always." She giggled. "I know it stresses you out and freaks you out, but I do enjoy giving you hell. You have this reaction that just… it reminds me that you will follow me or find me no matter what happens. Just like how I will find Celes anywhere, I know you will find me."

Harry smiled and brused her hair back. "I will, and you know I will. And I know you do it just to get that reactions sometimes. And I hate to admit it, but I love it. I love chasing you." he whispered. "I want to spend the rest of our lives chasing you, even if its just around the house."

She smiled at him. "Then I shall run and scream for you." She whispered. "Run, scream, and squeal." She kissed him again. "I'm a proper Potter, now." she giggled. "People can call me and Celes the Potters."

Harry chuckled. "I like that, I really do. I like that you are now Mrs. Potter. I mean in a way you always were but now…" he sighed and kissed her and then shut his eyes. "I think I shall stay this way for the rest of the night.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I won't complain." She waved a hand and a blanket covered them. She held him and felt warm and content. "We are pretty cute too."

"Mmm, we are, aren't we?" he asked. "We would win that contest they do in American High School's. Cutest Couple." he said.

She giggled, "No, Celes and John would win that. We would win Wild Couple or Hottest Couple." She giggled again then gave yawn. "Sleep… sleep is good."

"Mmm, sleep is good. Then we can wake up and be wild people." he whispered and fell asleep.

Harry and Roman spent the rest of their week either making love, eating, or chasing one another. Then it was time for the honeymoon to be over. They both groaned at desperate times both not wanting to go back just yet. But they did. Harry walked them into that front of the house and heard a scream from the kitchen and was instantly on guard. He ran to the kitchen, Roman hot on his heels and when he got there his mouth dropped open in utter shock. There stood Celes and Sune throwing what looked like frosting and cake at one another. They were both covered and it looked like a bakery had exploded in the kitchen. "What... The hell?" Harry asked still shocked.

Celes and Sune both stopped and looked at him, Celes gave a blush. "It's his fault!"

"All I said was she was making it wrong. Even made the flavor wrong. I wanted white cake with green tea frosting, not the white crap. Also told her that the longer the green tea is mixed and sets the stronger the flavor. Then I simply added a teaspoon of it to the cake batter to give it a little flavor. Next thing I know she is throwing crap at me." Sune defended.

Roman giggled. "Oh, you two look so cute."

"I have made this cake before." She flung a piece at him and shrieked. "I'm good at this!" She stomped her foot like a child. She didn't understand how he could make her feel like such a small child. She gave a pout and looked around and then glared at Sune "I still blame you." She whispered.

Harry was a little at a loss. Celes didn't usually allow this type of stuff to happen. The few times it did it was because she needed a release, had she needed one. He looked back and forth brethren them, then at the kitchen. "You should probably clean this before..." He winced when Lee came in. "Lee sees it."

"It was Sunes fault, I wa retaliating I swear!" Celes insisted quickly.

Lee's mouth dropped open in shock. "I.. my... but... what the hell happened in here?" He asked.

Roman giggled as she hopped from clean spot to clean spot. She licked Celes cheek. "Mmm, tasty." She hopped over to Sune and licked his cheek. "Tasty as well." She giggled.

Celes looked at the floor. "I was making him a cake and he kept correcting me and you know how I am about that... And he made me mad and so I sort of threw some cake at him..." She toed the floor and blushed. "I'm sorry I'll clean it." She said and started to, when she passed Sune she gave him a growl and punched his shoulder lightly.

Harry chuckled a little. "Uh... I think that maybe I'm going to go find the kids." He winked at Celes and then kissed Roman when she got back to him and then went on his way.

Roman giggled, "Silly, babies." She told them. "Hi." She kissed Lee to distract him.

Lee moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "You came back." He said against her lips. He moaned again. "I think I may need a little Roman time."

She giggled, "Can't stay long. Got to return to my assignment." She waved a hand and the kitchen was clean. "You two behave." She told Celes and Sune.

"Yeah, behave, Sparky." Sune teased Celes.

Celes gave him a little huff and looked around. "I need a bath, have to get this frosting out of my hair." She said and looked at him. "You need one too, want to take one with me?" She asked. And then looked around the kitchen again.

John walked in. "Roman!" He said and grinned. "You're home!"

"And risk you trying to drown me, I shall pass." Sune told her. "At least I know Chuck gets your temper. No wonder his hair is red." He teased. "Always got to be yelling or trying to hurt them. So mean." Sune smiled and pulled her hair. Then he laughed and took off from the kitchen.

Roman giggled, "He totally likes you." She told Celes. She smiled up at John. "I am home."

John grinned. "Wait for how long?" He asked itching to have some time with her.

Celes gave a little smile and then took off after Sune. "I won't drown you I promise." She called throughout the house.

Roman giggled as she listened to Celes and Sune banter back and forth. She smiled up at John. "I leave tomorrow. So, I'm packing tonight." She told him."

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Lee asked.

She shrugged, "Two, maybe three weeks."

Lee sighed, "So, not fair." He said as he walked away. "Hey! No throwing water in the house!" He called after Sune and Celes.

"I'm not going to drown you!" Celes insisted "why would I drown you? I like you!" She said and then flicked water at Sune's face but missed and hit Lee's. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's it! Noah! Noah I need your potion supplies." He said going to his room and knocking on the door. "Do you have a potion to turn your mama and Poppy into little kids? They are going to act like children and I'm going to treat them like children."

Noah opened the door and smiled a little. "Uh, I don't have any of that made right now and it takes three days."

"Lee that's ridiculous. I don't need to be turned into a kid." Celes said and then sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked off feeling a little upset. She got to the group room and then went into the shower and turned on the water stripped off her clothes and and say in the stream of water as it washed away the sugar and cake off her body. She really was acting childish but the truth was she was starting to get irritated with Sune again. They seemed to be fine, mostly they just had this disconnect now. Everytime she even made him think she wanted him a little he recoiled. And the truth was while she did she didn't push it. She wanted him comfortable. But she wanted their relationship to grow not stay stuck on pause. She sighed and shut her eyes and shook her head. She was probably overthinking it or being stupid, and if he heard the thoughts Sune would say the same. She got up and started to clean her body.

Lee popped into the shower and leaned her head back. He kissed her then smiled as she shrank down into a little kid. "Success!" He connected to Roman and summoned a small Sune into the shower. "Lucky for me, Ro had a little left. "Oh, you two look so cute." He told them and tied Sune up with rope and gagged him. "Stay put." He said and placed a foot on his back. "Celes come here so I can wash you. Don't fight it, and don't think about using magic. Its been neutralized."

Celes pouted and did as he told her to. "This is wrong." She said in a small voice, she probably looked like Vinny. She crossed her little arms and glared at Sune.

Sune struggled under Lee's foot and growled. This was so wrong. He didn't even know how Lee got the upper hand. One moment they were wrestling and the next he was shrinking and was being tied up.

"Don't struggle, Sune. The ropes will only tighten." Lee said as he washed Celes' hair. He was enjoying himself. It was like he had two little kids to keep him entertained. He whistled and rinsed Celes' hair. He soaped up a cloth and washed her arms, neck, and the rest of her body. She was so adorable, just like Vinny. He smiled to himself. In a lot of ways Sune and Celes acted like Damon and Vinny... so he was told. Roman said Damon terrorized Vinny before they became serious.

Celes looked up at Lee. "You enjoy this too much." She pouted. "How long do I have to be a little kid for?" She demanded and then looked at Sune feeling a little bad for him.

"Until the potion wears off." Lee told her. "So, maybe the rest of the day, who knows." He shrugged and wrapped her into a towel. He picked Sune up and untied him.

When Sune had the chance he swung on Lee. Only to have him laugh and catch his hand. He tied his wrist together and started to wash his body. He growled and threatened him behind the gag. If he had his powers it would be on. It so would be on.

Lee chuckled as he held her tightly and listened to Sune growl over the gag. "Oh, hush and just relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just gonna. Take care of both of you. It will be fun. Think of it as a redo on your childhood. This time you have people who love you."

Sune was in the middle of a tirade when a thought struck him and he looked at Celes. Oh he would play along then he would get Lee back, with the help of Celes. He was actually surprised that Lee had a little mischievous nature to him.

Celes stood in her towel and watched as Lee wash Sune. She smiled a little at him and felt a tiny bit better about all this. Lee was going to take care of them. She liked that. She giggled a little as the reality sank in. "Oh this will be fun, Sune!" she squealed.

Lee smiled, "See, its going to be fun." He washed Sune's hair and then rinsed it. He turned off the water then wrapped Sune in a towle. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, not willing to risk him running off. Her took Celes' little hand and walked them out the shower. "First we dry and dress you, then we go down and make some lunch and work on the cake." He said as he walked them into the room.

Roman walked into the room with Damon and Vinny on her trail. She held a box in her hand. "I saved some of D's old clothes from before. And I have a few of Vinny's old dresses, Celes can pick from." She smiled.

"Greate." Lee said as he picked Celes up and sat her on the bed.

Damon's mouth fell open as he looked at Celes and then at Vinny. Then look back at Celes and up at Roman. "Mine too?" He asked.

Roman laughed as the 'Special Hell' came in mind. "No, no, Damon. She is mine."

"But she is Vinny too. She has to be mine. I have two Venelopes." He told her as he held up two little fingers.

"No, no." She told him.

"Papa!" Damon called as he ran to the door. "Papa, I have two Venelopes!"

Lee shook his head as he dried Sune and dressed him in one of Damon's old jeans, tank top, and a black button up. "Did you pick a dress?" He asked Celes as he brushed Sune's orange hair.

Celes smiled and held up a little mint green one she remembered buying for Vinny. "This one, its pretty." she said and grinned happily. She looked at Vinny and then at Damon and giggled again.

Vinny leaned over to Damon. "That's Mama." she whispered to Damon.

John walked in and stopped mid step. "What... what have we here?" he asked trying not to laugh.

Celes grinned after Lee helped her into the dress. "Lee made us kids!" she said to John happily, and sounded freakishly like Vinny.

"Aren't they adorable?" Roman squealed and hugged Sune to her. She took out his gag and placed kissed in his lips. "Now you are a baby fox." She cooed at him and picked him up and held him tighter. "They are so cute!" She held Sune out to John.

John chuckled, "You really are cute." He said and held him in his arms.

Roman squealed as she hugged Celes and placed kisses all over her face. Then she placed kisses on her lips. "You are so adorable."

"So, she's mine too." Damon insisted as he held Vinny's hand.

Lee chuckled as he finished braiding Celes' hair. "He will be having dreams of this."

Roman giggled. "Oh, I want pictures, Lee. Lots of them." She kissed Celes again and then Sune. "You even look cute when you pout." She poked his belly and smiled as he tried hard not to smile.

"This isn't cool, Lee." Sune growled at him. Then heard Roman squeal. When she took him from John she clung to her and couldn't help but enjoy her happiness and kisses she placed all over his face.

Lee chuckled and picked Celes up. He picked Vinny up and watched as they smiled at each other. "Come on Damon. You can watch the two Vinnys." He paused by Roman. "On my back. He told Sune.

Sune growled and wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to squeeze tightly.

"You can keep trying but its not going to work." He told him.

Damon hopped and skipped behind him.

Roman smiled, "I want more babies." She pouted as she watched them go. "I think I may have to spoil Damon when I get back." She giggled and looked up at John. "Don't they look cute?"

Roman shivered. "I... I know. But we said naturally." She told him. "You and Kama promised." She smoothed out his shirt. "I know you have been feenin. I can feel your need." She whispered. It was one of the reasons she had taken the case, then he confirmed it two nights before the wedding. He said he was going to have her every night after her honeymoon. She peeked up at him and smiled. "I have to pack and you need to monitor Lee with Little Celes and Little Sune. Oh, they are so cute!"

John smiled and kissed her. "I know what I said and I said what I meant." he whispered and laughed a little. "Alright. I'm going, okay." he said and kissed her again and held her a little longer and then headed off after Lee and the kids. He walked into the kitchen and went over and rubbed Celes' head.

Celes kicked her little legs and hummed. "You know, I don't mind this." she said and giggled again. She poked Sune's side and giggled.

"None of my powers work." Sune complained as he brought his hands together and tried to concentrate. He smiled when she got a little flicker. Now if her could just talk Celes to team up with him and and get Lee back. He sat on his knees in the traditional Japanese way. He gave a foxy grin as he concentrated again and pushed his magic out to push Lee. "Ha!" He said as he said triumphantly.

Lee laughed, "That's all you got?" He teased. He placed a sandwich cut in stars in front of Celes and Vinny. He also made one for Damon. "You're cute." He told Sune.

Sune growled as he concentrated again. "I shall not be outdone by a damn potion."

"Well, how about you eat your miso and then we will see what happens after."

Sune grumbled and took a deep sniff of the Miso soup and paused. It smelled just like the one Wuu made him when he was a kid. He tasted it and looked up at Lee.

Lee smirked. "I have my ways." He told him. "We will be opening you up in no time." He rubbed his head. "Do you guys want some too?" He asked Celes, John and the kids.

Celes nodded and so did Vinny. She looked at Sune and watched him eat. "Hes a good cook, huh?" she asked and poked him again and giggled. She liked how cute he was being right now. She wanted to squeeze him and kiss him all over his little face.

"Its not my cooking skills that has him pausing, its the same recipe the Wuu made him as a kid. I was just so lucky enough to get ahold of it." Lee smiled as he placed a bowl in front of Celes and Vinny.

Sune gave a little smile. "It is the same." He smiled. "Its really good. You know, Wuu actually taught Aya to cook." He smiled. "I use to remember those lessons. They were so hardcore. When Aya try to stray from recipe and try something different and he would beat him with a spoon. He had to learn to follow the basics, and then once he had them down by memory, he could add whatever little twist. There would be some days that Aya would throw a fit and throw food all over the kitchen. When he was done Wuu use to make him clean up the the kitchen using chopsticks." he said smiling brightly at the memory.

Celes giggled. "I would have liked that." she said and poked his side yet again. "I really like hearing about your family, Sune." she said to him and ate more soup and sighed. It was really good. "What are we doing after lunch?" she asked Lee.

"You are a little kid so no asking questions." Lee told her. "You have no powers, you are little and I'm the adult." He smiled. "So, whatever I say will happen."

Sune shook his head and finished his food. Lee wanted a little kid, well he was going to get a little kid. A bratty, spoiled, demanding kid. If anyone, Ro would protect him. "MORE!" He yelled and slammed his bowl down.

"You little... Shi..." he growled and then smiled. "Not until you ask politely."

Sune stood on the stool. "NOW!"

Celes gave a little jolt and looked at Sune in shock. "You... you probably shouldn't..." she trailed off when he banged his bowl again. She ducked her head. "I warned you." she said.

Lee growled and picked Sune up by his shirt. "You are not going ti get anything if you keep this up!" He yelled and shook him. "I am now bigger and stronger than you."

Sune closed his eyes and let out an ear piercing scream.

Roman came running down the the stairs. "What in the blue hell is going on?" She demanded. "Lee Jordan! You put him down right this minute!"

"He started this. I am..."

"NOW!"

Lee growled and set Sune down. "You little shit." He growled.

Sune ran to Roman and wrapped his body around her leg. He gave Lee an evil smirk and then stuck his tongue out at him.

"You see!" Lee pointed.

Roman looked down and Sune, at a drop of a dime, had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip gave a quiver. Roman melted and picked Sune up. "You cannot treat him like this. You know better. You are bigger, stronger, and more powerful than he is. You know what, you can't handle the job so I'm taking them until you think about what you did." She picked up Celes and ushered the kids out the kitchen. "Shame on you."

Lee's mouth fell open and he looked at John. "Did... what... wait, what just happened?"

Celes watched Lee as they disappeared around the corner. She should say something but she thought it was funny, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. She looked across at Sune and touched his arm. "Bad." she whispered and giggled.

He gave her a cheese grin. Once they were in Ro and Lee's room, he crawled to Celes and played with the end of her braid. He watched as Roman went back to organizing and packing. "I think we can turn this around on Lee. He turned us to kids and I think we should act like kids. Give him a hard time and everything. Roman will protect us." He whispered.

Celes bit her little lip, usually she'd say no but something about him made her want to. She nodded. "Yeah, okay." she scooted closer. "Whats the plan?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"Oh, its simple. Act bratty, demanding, and childish around Lee and act like a sweet and perfect little angel around Roman." He smiled. "Haven't you ever thrown a tantrum as a child?" He asked.

Celes have a little blush. "I grew up in a household that if you did someone smacked you so hard your teeth vibrated." She winced. "Needless to say it only ever happened to me once. And then I never felt the need around my uncle." She whispered looking at her hands.

"Well, I got smacked, beat, and tortured weather I did or didn't do something. So I threw tantrums whenever I could." He shrugged. Just follow my lead. You'll do well. You're already spoiled as it is." He smiled and poked her nose.

Roman smiled at them. "Oh, you two are just so cute." She squealed and kissed them both. She was having a hard time seeing them as anything but kids." She squeezed them and giggled. "Okay, I have to finish packing. Go play." She told them and kissed them again.

Celes looked at Sune and the followed him off the bed. She took his hand. "Lead the way, master of brattiness." She said softly.

"No, master of tantrums. You are the mistress of brattiness." He smiled and they ran back down to the kitchen. He smiled as he found it clear. "Want so juice? He asked as he opened the refrigerator. He climbed on the shelves and grabbed the carton. "Or something to snack on?"

Celes giggled. "I want ice cream I'm a kid let's have ice cream!" She said. "Oh! Root beer floats!"

"Oh, that sounds fun too!" He put the juice back and pulled out the root beer. "We should also have an orange float. I like those best." He said and pulled out the orange soda as well. " then he climbed down and pushed the bottles onto the counter. He had to stand on his toes to reach. The he went back to the refrigerator, climbed back on the shelves and pulled out the vanilla ice cream. "Oh, look cherries!" He said and climbed back down. "Get the spoons." He said and opened a lower cabinet and stepped on the shelf and onto the counter. He stood on the counter and opened the upper cabinet and reached for the cups.

Celes watched him a minute and then went over for the spoons. Even standing on her toes she could reach she had to push a stool over to get them. "Got them!" She said triumphantly.

He smiled at her then jumped and pulled himself up into the upper cabinet and got out glasses. He climbed down and jumped back down onto the counter. "Where are the straws?" He asked as he placed the glasses on the counter and then jumped off the counter.

Celes went over and pushed the stool over to another drawer and got them out and brought them and the stool back over and crawled up onto it and pulled the ice cream to her to start filling their cups. "This is fun!" She said to Sune.

He crawled up onto a stool and kicked his legs. "Yep! And once we get all sugared up we can terrorize Lee." He smiled and then got an idea. "And leave a mess in our trail." He giggled as he picked up the root beer and shook the bottle. He giggled as he opened it and it exploded all over them. "Rootbeer?" He asked and giggled again.

Celes giggled and wiped some off her forehead and nodded. "Yes please!" She said and then did the same to the Orange soda. "Orange soda?" She asked and giggled having a lot of fun. She wasn't defiant, she tended to stay in the lines. She was liking this she felt a little like when Roman got her to be bad.

"Yes, please." He poured root beer until her cup overflowed. He smiled and started to eat his orange float. He kicked his legs and giggled as his mind started to make a plan of things he and Celes would do for the rest of the day. They were going to make a mess everywhere they went and leave them for Lee to find and cleaned. Then they were going to yell and scream if they got caught by him. "We are totally going to terrorize him." He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Celes giggled and ate her float. She watched him plot and laughed. "I'm all sticky." She said and showed him by pressing her hand to his arm. She giggled when she stuck to him and pulled away. She downed her float and then ate three cherries and tied all the stems and laid them out. Just because she was child sized didn't mean she didn't have her adult brain which was awkward a little but the cherry thing was habit one she'd developed in school when she realized she could even do it.

"Its okay, we are going to continue to become dirty." He told her and did the same with three more cherries. He leaned back and finished his float. "Come on we have a few more rooms to dirty up." He told her as he climbed down from his stool and then helped her down. He walked her out the kitchen, leaving their mess and smiled as he walked her to Lee's office. He walked over to a wall and felt around on it. Then he realized he was too short. Her rolled his chair over and climbed up on it and touched it. "Damn, I'm still too short. Come here and climb on my shoulder. "You are looking for a button, he has a hidden kitchen behind the wall. I caught him testing some recipes out a few months a go."

Celes looked at him unsure. "Sune Lee is very private about certain things he... He will get really really mad." She whispered but stepped a little closer.

"Oh, get up here and help me. He is the one that turned us into kids. And what do kids do? They get into trouble and cause messes. Besides, look at us, we are cute. He won't be mad at us long."

Celes nodded and got up on his shoulders and found the button and then gasped. "He has this! Oh he is so fired!" She said. "So, so fired!"

Sune smiled as he allowed her to get down and then hopped down off the chair. He ran into the kitchen and started opening cabinets. He pulled things out and then just left them all over the place. "Come on, pull out every dish and utensil. Leave the cabinets open to. We won't do anything else but that... and leave the water running." He smiled.

Celes nodded and started to walk around and do so. She misplaced things which she knew bugged him. She hummed and danced around the kitchen misplacing things. She giggled as the sugar high started to settle in. She looked at Sune excitedly. " what now!"

Sune climbed down from the counter and pulled her hand. "We go and make a mess in a bathroom. Pour shampoo and conditioner all over the place, throw flour around the room, smear toothpaste on the mirror. We will need a lot. The bathrooms are pretty big here." He giggled as he and Celes ran back to the kitchen to get bags of flour and baking soda.

Celes giggled and got them into the pantry and they got out what they needed and started back out. "We should do it to the kids bathrooms he sees those all the time when he's in charge of the kids." She giggled and jumped along behind Sune.

"That will get us caught faster if he is there, and if not it may get the kids in trouble." He shook his head, I think the group bathroom will do just fine." He told her.

"Okay, you're the expert!" She chirped and giggled. She followed him into the room and then the bathroom. "Lead on my tricky fox."

He set the flour on the ground the ran to the shower and came out with the shampoo and conditioner. "Come on!" He squealed as he started jumping up and down as he squirted the shampoo all over the glass walls.

Celes started to follow suit making loud squealing noises as she reached her sugar high. She giggled and found herself covered in everything from food to shampoo. She slipped across the bathroom and the threw her arms around Sune and giggled when they tripped and fell over. "Oh sorry!" She giggled and hugged him and giggled more.

He laughed as he laid down and yawned. He was covered with soda, flour, shampoo, and toothpaste. He enjoyed himself very much. "We are a pretty good team." He told her as he walked them out and helped her up on the bed. Then giggled when she pulled him up. He yawned again and curled up into a ball. "God... I'm tired."

Celes gave a wide yawn. "Me too. Let's take a nap and then get back to it." She whispered and pulled him over to her and sighed and shut her eyes. Soon they were both sleeping. When next she woke Celes groaned and wiggled a little under the weight of what was on top of her. She sighed and opened her eyes and found an adult Sune on top of her. She groaned a little her stomach needing real food. She was still sticky and covered in stuff but she was an adult again too... And she had on not clothes.

Lee stood over the bed with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. "Sleep well? I imagine you are sticky and itchy." He said.

Celes gave a blush and pushed in Sune. "I... We... It was..." She blushed and shut her eyes. "Sorry." She groaned when her stomach gave a little angry jolt. "Sune." She said a little harsher.

Sune gave a little groan and rolled off Celes and rubbed his stomach with another goan.

"And stomach aches too. Serve you both right. He growled.

Sune eyes shot open and saw he was adult size now. "Oh, hi." He said to Lee.

"Don't 'Oh, hi' me. Trouble. The both of you and for punishment you both clean your mess, without magic. Then when you are finish cleaning, you both will shower, then you can have real food. Cause you see, my kitchens are both a disaster."

Celes sat up slowly and gave a little sniff. "I'm sorry." She whispered and got off the bed slowly and went into the bathroom to start cleaning.

"You too. Go on and start cleaning." Lee told Sune.

Sune grumbled and followed Celes into the bathroom. He found two large buckets of hot soapy water and rags. He grumbled again as he started to clean. His stomach gave an angry twist. "This sucks."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Lee said as he stood and supervised them cleaning.

Celes rubbed her cheeks. This is why she didn't do wrong things. She didn't like being punished. She was miserable and she worked on the shower. She basically got it shining and clean and no time. She was good at cleaning the muggle way. She took pride in it when she didn't feel guilty or slightly ill. She looked at Sune and had to smile a little.

Roman felt the unhappiness and followed it. She frowned when she found Sune and Celes cleaning the bathroom, and just looking miserable. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why are my poor babies cleaning? They are sick."

"Because, they destroyed the bathroom. Flour, baking soda, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner all over the place. Next they are going to go down to my private kitchen and wash every dish they took out and put it away as I had it, and mop the floors. Then we are going into the kitchen and they are going to clean the soda the made explode, melted ice cream, and the dishes, and mop in there as well." Lee said.

Roman frowned and her heart went out to them. They finally found a way to have fun and the poor things were sick and miserable. "Lee..."

"No talking them out of it, Ro. I mean it. They are going to be punished for this." He said sternly.

"But they are sick." She whispered. "They need food and fluids. Then, some more rest... and a bath."

"They can bath after they clean." He wasn't upset about the mess too much, it was the fact that they found his private kitchen and messed with it. Then. Sune had turned Roman against him earlier. He was going to have Celes rest once the bathroom was done. He peeked at Roman and found tears in her eyes as she watched. "Ro, go away."

"Just... let me help." She whispered. She didn't like how miserable they were. They both looked green and her poor Celes had tears in her eyes.

"No, now go away." He told her, gently pushing her out the bathroom.

Celes gave another groan and sniff and slid down against the wall as she waited for Sune to finish his part so they could do the rest. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. The position helped her belly. She sniffed again and closed her eyes.

Sune peeked over to Celes. He felt bad about dragging her through his little revenge trip. He finished and rubbed his stomach. He looked over to Lee when he was done. "We are done." He said quietly. "Can... can Celes stay behind and shower? This isn't her fault. I was the one that dragged her through this."

Lee nodded. "Celes take a bath or shower. When he is done, I'll come back to check on you."

Celes looked up and nodded. "Okay." She whispered and crawled over to the tub and turned it on and as they left she got in.

Sune was wearing clothes now he kept glancing at Lee as they walked. He really did feel like a little kid and he felt bad for Celes. He was sort of happy they managed to do something that didn't result in then picking at one another.

Lee walked him into his office and into his private kitchen. "Wash each and every dish by hand. They dry and put them away." He told him. He pulled a chair into the kitchen and sat down with a book.

Sune started the task he was set to and glanced at Lee. He sighed and shook his head. "You know, Celes had fun." He ventured softly. "She isn't now though, maybe I should have made her eat bread or something before we crashed." He said thoughtfully as his belly gave a twist.

"She will be fine. Ro is tending to her. She can't stay away when one of you are alone and feeling miserable." He said as he flipped the page of his book. "And I'm sure she had fun. However, you two still made a mess and I will not be cleaning it."

"Well arent you Mr. High and mighty." Sune grumbled. "It was just some fun, and you turned us into little kids!" he protested. Although he did keep cleaning, to be honest he felt very much like one of Wuu's punishments was being handed down.

"Say and complain all you want." Lee said and turned the page of his book. "Me turning you into a little kid did you good. You may not see it now but you will soon."

Sune grumbled, he didn't really see it at all. He continued to work and finally finished. He turned to Lee. "The big kitchen now?"

"The big kitchen." He said as he got up and walked him to the mess he and Celes had left with the floats. It was as if they started small and their mess just grew larger and larger as they went. "When you are done here, go back up to the group room, take a bath or shower and Ro will take care of you until dinner is done." He told him.

Sune sighed and cleaned up the mess. He looked at Lee. "Are we good now?" he asked softly.

Lee smiled at him as he looked at him. He had tried to figure him out for the longest time and it just clicked with him when he saw him with Celes. He was a kid. He really was a kid at heart. He didn't know another way to express himself except through little games or picking on her. She had yet to see it properly. He wanted to be accepted but didn't know how to present himself to the others. "Yeah, we are cool. Go bathe and I will have food sent up shortly to you and Celes. Oh, and stay out of my private kitchen." He told him and tapped the back of his knuckle on top of his head.

Sune smiled at him and then dodged out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the group room and found Roman on the bed combing Celes' hair. He felt his stomach turn a little and groaned. "I need a shower, I'm itchy and gross."

Celes gave a little giggle. "But I liked it and so did you."

Sune gave a bright grin. "It was fun while it lasted."

Roman smiled and braided Celes' hair. "Okay, Cel-bear. Lay down." She instructed and turned on the television. "Here are some crackers to soak up that sugar." She told her and kissed her forehead. She crawled out the bed and pulled Sune's hand. "Come on, your turn." She told him and walked him to a hot bath. She undressed him and helped him inside the water. "Did the mean ol' Lee hurt my little fox?" She asked as she sat in the lip of the tub behind him." Just like with Celes, she wet his hair and started to wash it.

Sune gave a little pout. "He made me clean it all!" he whimpered. "It was horrible, and my stomach hurts and Its not fair. Lee is a mean old man." he pouted and gave just a tiny smile though. He had liked it, getting into trouble messing with Lee then cleaning it all up. It reminded him of being a kid in Wuu's temple.

Roman gave a little smile as she massaged his head with the shampoo. He could have let you guys use magic... or helped your tummy first." She grumbled. She rinsed his hair and started in on the conditioner. "My poor babies got a tummy ache and he made you clean. Its so wrong."

"It is, and Celes was crying and he kept us cleaning." he said and shook his head. "Stinky old man." he grumbled and looked up at Roman. "Youre going to be gone, whos going to protect us?" he asked giving her big eyes.

Roman melted and wrapped her arms around him. "I can still protect you. I have a shield I can put around you and Celes. It will hide you until you both feel safe." She kissed his brow and then went back to washing his hair. Once she was satisfied that she cleaned it properly she started to wash him. Behind his face, ears, neck, and shoulders. She rinsed him and started washing his chest and arms.

Sune shut his eyes and sighed. "Okay, we would like that." he said speaking for both of them. He felt good about his mischief with Celes and wanted to do it again. He opened his eyes and turned to Roman and rested his wet head in her lap. "We will miss you." he said to her.

Roman smiled and rubbed his head. "I will miss you both too." She kissed his wet hair and rubbed his head. God, she just loved her little fox. And when he was small with Celes, she just couldn't help but want a little Sune baby. She had a Celes baby and she would have been just as cute. She smiled and leaned down and washed his legs and feet. When she was done she drained the water and wrapped him in a towle. She dried him and giggled a little. Then she dressed him in his usual pajamas and walked him out to the bedroom. She brushed his hair and made him lay down next to Celes. "Here are some cracker. Snack on those until dinner is done." She walked around to Celes with a bottle of water, "Here, sweetie, drink some water."

Celes sat up a little and drank some water and then went back to her anime. She snuggled close to Sune and took his hand and giggled a little. He liked playing and being a little kid, and she liked how he brought that out of her. She watched the show and hummed a little with the song playing.

Sune smiled and curled his body towards hers and sighed as he enjoyed her body heat. His stomach settled when he ate a few crackers, but he was ready for dinner.

Roman smiled and kissed Celes' cheek then kissed Sune's cheek. By doing so she placed the shields around them. "I'll be back." She told them.

Celes sighed. "I had fun today." she whispered as they watched. "A lot of fun." she giggled.

Sune smiled. "Me too. I think we should do it again. This time we need to figure something out to balance the sugar... and Lee says to stay out his private kitchen." He chuckled.

Celes gave a tiny pout. "I didnt even know he _had_ that kitchen. So fired." she giggled and looked at Sune. "I like being a little kid with you." she said.

"That because I have fun ideas." He smiled. "You need more practice being a kid."

Celes giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "But you will teach me, yeah?" she asked softly.

"I seem to be teaching you things." He shook his head. "I will not teach you to be a kid. You have your children to teach you. All you have to do is watch them. They can teach you what you need to know. So, when we do this again you will take the lead."

Celes smiled and eased back away from him again, yet still staying close to him. She watched the anime. "I can do that." she sighed and reached up and rubbed his cheek and his wet hair and then tossed it a bit and giggled. "Tricky Fox." she giggled more and kissed him spontaneously and then went back to the show.

He smiled and pressed his head to hers as he watched the anime as well. "Hey, this is the same one Roman was reading to me. She's the land god."

Celes giggled. "I like it, it makes me laugh. Shes so cute. I think I want to read it. Ironically I do anime and manga backwards I watch and then read. I watched all of Fruits Basket before I read it." she said and giggled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "And Ro does Manga before anime. You two and be such opposites. I think its kind of funny."

Celes looked at him. "We can, but in a lot of ways we do stuff the same. Its sort of... a give and take or something. She can be just as soft as I am, and I can be just as hard as she is." she shrugged and then kissed him again. "But I like that its pretty much an even balance of awesome." she winked.

"You're not hard. You're stern, but not hard." He told her as he continued to watch the anime. "Balance or not, you two act different. Dont get me wrong, you act the same. But you're different."

Celes nodded. "We do, and it's how we work." she said. "I know I'm different than she is, and I realize its off putting for you sometimes. But I just want... you to be okay with me too." she whispered not looking at him.

He looked up at her. "I am okay with you. I love you. Its in my own way, but I love you."

Celes smiled and kissed him. "Good." she whispered and sighed and kissed him again. "So, what are we doing next to terrorize poor Lee?" she asked wiggling closer.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning anything." He shrugged. "Right now I just want food. So, being nice seems like the plan and very important."

Celes giggled. "If you're mean to him again we don't get food. I will make us food I keep a pocket kitchen in my workroom." she giggled and watched the movie and then rubbed her belly when he reminded her she needed to eat solid real food and groaned.

Lee walked into the room with Roman close behind. "And you better take special care of my babies. If I get message that you are being a mean butt monkey, ooh! I shall torture you."

"Yes, yes, yes." Lee said as he set the tray on the bed. "She's gone for a week and comes back in all mother lion mode, and over you two. I don't understand it."

Celes sat up and grinned at Lee. "I dont either, but I like it." she said sounding like a little kid. "Okay, what are we eating?" she asked looking over the tray excitedly.

Sune sat up as well. "Looks like real food." he teased lightly.

"I made yellow rice, steak, and baked potatoes." Lee said as he gave them bottled waters.

Celes looked up at Lee and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you!" She said and sent him three nudges and a little smile of apology.

"Great! Let's eat!" Sune said starting in.

Lee smiled at her. " _Its okay_." He sent her. " _I already forgave you a long time ago._ " He smiled. "Your babies are being fed. Are you happy?" He asked Roman.

"Yes, thank you." She folded napkins and placed them on their laps.

Leek shook his head.

Celes watched her. _"You think she wants a baby?"_ she sent Lee as she started to eat and grinned. "Yummy!" she winked.

"You need a new word for things you find good." Sune said.

"Like what? Fantastical?" she asked.

"Oh, don't start her on that." Lee told him. "I don't know." He sent her and watched as Roman tended to both Celes and Sune.

Celes gave a little smile and gently stopped Roman. "I think we are good now." she said to her and looked into her eyes. _"Are you okay?"_ she asked her privately.

" _Of course_." Roman sent her and smiled. She smoothed out her napkins. "Okay, since you two are good, I'm going to go eat." She kissed them and bounced off the bed. She kissed Lee and then left the room. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She just had a need to cater to them. "Must be leftover emotions from the wedding." She grumbled to herself.

Celes gave a little frown and looked at Lee and then Sune. "Do…" she shook her head. "Nevermind, I'll ask her when she gets back." she whispered. She went back to eating and then looked at Lee and Sune again. "Um, so whats the plan for tonight?" she asked softly. "Or are we making no plans?"

"Why does she asks that?" Sune asked Lee. "She has asked that at least three times today. Its getting kind of annoying."

Lee smiled, "She doesn't like the quiet. And she always have to have a plan." He shrugged. "I'll let you guys eat. Just relax, Celes." He turned back on the tv and walked out.

Celes looked down at her food. "Sorry." She whispered. "Quiet was bad when I was young and not knowing what's happening was worse." She blushed.

"Well, its not like that here. And when I was little quiet or not, knowing or not, I got beat all the time. Just... just don't ask anymore. If you have something to say then say it. If not, just let things happen. But just know, nothing bad is going to happen... I mean, if you keep asking what the plan is, I may leave the room." He shrugged, half meaning it. He didn't want to, but her asking what the plan was starting to stress him out. He felt like he _needed_ a plan all the time.

Celes nodded and pushed her plate away and leaned back and watched the anime. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't go, okay? I'll stop."

He nodded. "Are you going to finish your rice?" He asked.

She looked at it and smiled. "Why you want to eat it?" She asked and giggled.

"Well, you pushed it away, so yes." He smiled at her.

Celes giggled again. "By all means, you're a growing fox after all." She winked.

He smiled and took her plate, scraping her yellow rice off her plate. "I like rice. Yellow, white, or fried. Its good."

"I like Spanish rice a lot." She giggled and watched him eat like a ravenous child. "You are so cute." She said to him. She watched the anime.

"Spanish rice is made different. I don't like it when its too spiced up. But when its light and fluffy, Yeah, I like it."

Celes smiled. "You're Asian though that makes sense." She watched him finish eating and then scooted close to him again. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, food is good." He laid back and rubbed his full belly. "Oh, yeah, really good."

Celes giggled. "Food is the best." She sighed and laid back with him and sighed. She giggled when something funny happened in the show. "You know what? I'm really going to miss Ro. Why does she have to go again?" She pouted a little. "Last time she got beat up!"

Sune sighed, "She has to finish her assignment. I think she will be fine this time." He frowned too. "I don't want her to go either."

Celes kissed his cheek. "It's okay we can keep each other company while she's gone." She smiled and kissed his cheek again.

Sune nodded. "Yeah, we can do that." he smiled and snuggled closer to Celes. He laid his head close to her chest. Feeling safe, full, and satisfied he finally fell asleep.

Roman sighed as she laid awake on her bean bag bed. She was wrapped in covers. In the morning she was going to have to leave to go back on assignment. She didn't mind, maybe it would clear her mind finally. She still couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with her. She just wanted to cater to Celes and Sune. Sune seemed perfectly fine with it but Celes didn't seem okay with it. Truth be told, her feelings were kind of hurt when Celes stopped her. She groaned and rolled onto her side and tried to sleep.

John poked his head in. He'd sensed her restlessness. "Ro, are you okay?" He asked softly into the semi dark.

Roman rolled over and looked in his direction. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" She asked as she waved him into her work room.

John walked in and joined her on the beanbag bed. "What are you doing in here all alone? You could have slept with one of us tonight." He asked.

"Yeah, I know." She told him as she laid back down. "I leave tomorrow and I just didn't think it would be fair to spend my last night with one of you." She shrugged.

John sighed and pulled her close. "Roman what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I mean, Lee punished Celes and Sune today. They made messes but the poor things had stomach aches and they just felt miserable. Celes was keeping it together but she wanted to cry. He wouldn't let me help. I just… I just wanted to help them and take care of them. Sune seemed okay with it but… well, I don't think Celes was okay with it. Poor, Lee, he didn't even know what to do. I nagged him until he took them food. Then I just… I don't know." she deflated. "I'm just broken."

John looked at her and shook his head. "You are not broken." He said. "And Celes likes being taken care of by you, but sometimes her own need to worry about you overpowers it. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you." He sighed and kissed her. "Ro, I think you want a baby." He said.

She snorted, "You are only saying that because you want a baby. And not just any baby you want me to have a baby."

John sighed. "I say it partly because yes I would like for you to have my child. But I also says it because I'm watching you." He said. "I know you're afraid, but it's going to be okay. It has to be. And Celes will help, a lot." He said rubbing her arms.

She nodded, "I'm sorry." She told him.

John looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Because I'm making you wait or do this naturally."

John smiled down at her and kissed her. "Its okay, Ro." he whispered against her lips. "Really, it is." he kissed her again and then laid his head down with hers.

She sighed and tucked her hands under her head. "You are a good guy, you know that?"

John chuckled. "I've been told, from time to time." he said and traced her collarbones lightly.

She gave a little giggle, "You are totally touching me. How did you even get your hands there when I'm laying like this?"

"I have skills." he laughed and sighed again and kissed her cheek. "I think some pretty good things happened today." he noted.

"Yeah. Sune and Celes were turned into little kids." She gave a little squeal. "Oh, they were just so cute, squeezable, and loveable." She gushed.

John chuckled. "You know, in a lot of ways it reminded me of Vinny and Damon before they were reborn." he said thoughtfully.

"They do. They really do. Sune is so like Damon. He wants to have fun. He likes Celes, down right loves her, and the only thing he can do is just pick on her. He don't know any other way to show her and Celes don't understand that. The poor thing." She sighed.

"That has a lot to do with her upbringing. The way she's been treated thus far in her romantic life." John said. "She'll get it, it'll click. She may have to remember how Vinny and Damon were and then she might get it."

Roman nodded, "Yeah." She smiled.

"So, Roman." he said to her softly. "I think I'm going to stay here with you tonight." he whispered.

She giggled. "You are bed crashing?"

"Most definitely, Harry passed out an hour ago, Lee is in with the kids tonight, Sune and Celes are curled up on the bed in the group room dead to the world." he said.

"And I just so happen to be awake and in here." She frowned and looked at him. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Its this little trick Kama has, he can basically find you anywhere. You're Pele and he can find her anywhere." he said.

She leaned back and looked at him, "And how is that? As a matter of fact he found be before I even knew I was Pele. How is that?"

John leaned up and looked at her. "We all have dreams, everyone, sleeping awake we all have them, right? Well, Kama is very, _very_ good at dreamwalking, casting the daydreams. He used those, he used those to find you. He spent countless nights seeking out her essence in someone and when he found it in you he just… used the dreams to track you. Even when you had the shields he always knew exactly where you were." he said.

"And that is why we had the shield. You may knew my location but you couldn't get to me." She laid back down. "I should have known better. Its how I track Celes and its how I diapperate to you guys."

John nodded and brushed some of her hair back and laid back down. He waved a hand and her blue blanket appeared and he wrapped it around her. "We Hawaiians have some very nifty tricks." he said.

She giggled and snuggled close. She loved this blue blanket they shared. She didn't know why, she just did. "Good night." She told him.

"Night, wake me before you leave okay?" he whispered and kissed her head.

The next morning Roman got up and got ready for her assignment. It was early enough that it was dark outside. She needed an early start to get a hotel and scout the area she was last at. Then she would have to call her contact and 'talk' to him, which was more like reading his memories. Once she was dressed in all black she tapped John on the shoulder. "John." She whispered.

John rolled over and looked up at her tiredly. "Leaving?" He asked sitting up and scrubbing his face.

"Yeah, I have an early start." She smiled and kissed him. "Lay back down. Go to sleep."

"Be safe." He said. He laid back down and watched her leave and then fell back asleep.

Roman left and popped back to Cardiff. She got a room at a rundown hotel and then started to set up. She made sure her room was secured and then she left and scouted the area she had that fight. She had made sure to cover it with magic to make sure the scene was preserved no matter who went by the area. She picked up little things that would be evidence and she could use and erased her presence of herself from the area and left. After calling her contract she sat at a cafe eating breakfast. It wasn't until she was nearly done that he showed up. She leaned back drinking her coffee. "You seemed to heal pretty fast." She took him in and then frowned when she noticed something she didn't before. He was a she.

"Uh, yeah." She sat down. "Look, thanks for helping me out the other day, but I had it."

Roman snorted, "Yeah, right. Look, I just wanted to buy you breakfast. Afterwards, we will just shake hands and go on about our way."

The woman nodded. "Okay, I can handle that."

Roman nodded to the waiter, and gave him him money. "She gets what she wants and this pays for me." she told him. She shook the woman's hand and went through her memories. She nodded and walked away. It wasn't until she knew she was alone that she leaned against a building and shivered. She was going to find him in no time.

After a few weeks of looking and dodging interference with some shady people she finally found the missing Ministry Agent. She sat in the dark living room and smiled when the lights went on and magic went flying. "Hold your fire, I'm with McPotter Agency. I have been hired to find you by the Ministry of Magic." She said. She peeked from behind the chair and saw a dark haired main that oddly looked familiar. She just couldn't pinpoint it. "If you allow me, I would be willing to help you get out of whatever bad place you are in. Cause I went through all this trouble of finding you." She told him and slowly stood up to show him she wasn't armed. She frowned when she got a better look at him. He looked oddly similar to Sune. "See, no weapon, just want to talk… or hide you better if you need it."

He gave her a look like he almost didn't trust her and stood back. "I… I'm hiding from him." he whispered unsure.

"From who?" Roman asked. "Its okay you can tell me. I'm not part of the Ministry so if its someone inside the Ministry, I need to know so that I can investigate them. God, I have been wanting to do an investigation of them. Find some crooked people in there."

He looked at her in awe. "I… are you… I think I know you." he whispered frowning.

She frowned at him. "Me? I assure you, you have not met me… if you did then it was in passing because I do not know you. Only what the Ministry had said in your file. She slowly walked around the chair and sat down. "Are you okay? You seem to be shaking like a leaf."

"I… Fine. You just remind me of someone my brother complains about." he sat down in a chair close by and watched her.

"Okay… so who are you hiding from?" She asked.

He gave a little smile. "My brother." he said and then stood and bowed. "I am Hiro." he said.

"Hiro?" Roman sat straighter. She didn't know all of Sune's brothers by name but when someone had brother issues and was hiding from them, she was willing to bed he was related. "Hiro, are you brother to Su… Uh, Kyo?" She asked.

His head popped up. "Kyo?" he asked. "You… you know my younger brother Kyo?" he asked.

"Know him?" She snorted. "I'm his woman. Yeah, I know him _very_ well." She smiled then she frowned. "You are running and hiding from that butt monkey?"

Hiro blinked and then blushed. "I ran when I realized I could." he said softly. "I… he's nearly caught me a few times… but my older brother was helping until recently." he said standing up.

"Wuu?" Roman asked. "He was helping you or was it Zoom or Aya?" she asked. "Those are the only ones I know… well besides the anal dwelling butt monkey."

"No, Rei." he said and then sat back down. "And also Mihoshi for a bit." he sighed. "They had to ditch me when it got hard for three of us to be together."

"Well, you know what? Call them and have them come here. You guys can stay with us until we get you on your feet, sound okay?"

Hiro looked at her and then shook his head a little. "If you have Kyo, the more of us together the easier it is for the God to track us." he whispered. He bowed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hiro." Roman said standing and placing her hands on her hips. "Call your brothers. You stupid older brother with the god complex may find you, but you know what? He can't get to you if you are with us. Trust me on it. If I can turn Kyo from Nogitsune I can protect you guys and hide you. Now call them." She said her her stern motherly voice.

Hiro nodded. "Okay." he whispered. "And Mihoshi is a girl." he smiled a little and got out his burner phone and called theirs. "Hey, yeah no no, I'm fine." he listened for a minute. "No, she's… she's Kyo's woman." he listened and smiled. "I know, right." he listened some more. "Okay, so she says to come back… no, no. She says its okay." he said and nodded a few more times and then hung up and there were two pops. He turned and a tall guy with black and white hair and a girl with long dark hair walked out into the room.

Roman's mouth fell open. "Oh, John just.. You guys my make John squeal, I swear you might." She smiled. "Come on, we need to go home." She told them and offered her hands to them.

They all looked at one another and then grabbed her hands.

She popped them home at Hogsmeade. The kids were back in school so they all had moved back to Hogsmeade. She lead them to the kitchen and smiled as she saw that Dinner was in full swing with all the kids. "Hey!" She yelled over everyone's voice and gained their attention. "What about me?" She gave them a pout.

"Roman!" Lee smiled and went to go to her.

Celes dodged past him and giggled and slammed into her. "I missed you." she said and then oofed when Sune plowed into her back and hugged Roman too.

"I missed you too! More even." he insisted.

Roman laughed as she hugged them both. "I missed you guys too." She kissed Sune a couple of times and moaned each time. "My little Fox. She tilted Celes' head up and kissed her as well. "My Cel-Bear." She giggled and stepped back then giggled again when they both followed her. "You guys, I have guests I want to introduce."

"They are brats! The both of them." Lee said. "Gave me hell the whole time you were gone!"

Sune giggled and then finally saw his three siblings. "Hiro, Rei, Mihoshi?" he said and then his face actually split into a grin. "You guys!" he pulled away from Celes and Roman and hugged his siblings.

John's ear perked even more when he heard that more of Sune's siblings were there. He smiled when he saw them. He could only guess which was the two toned hair guy was, and the way he held the woman closely. "Sune, introduce us." He said as he stood.

"Oh! This is Hiro" he rolled his eyes and laughed at John's eager face. "He's the Sheep, Rei, he's the ox, and Mihoshi is the Horse." he said. "Proceed to geek out."

"Oh, my God! The ox, he even has the black and hair to with it. I know you two are siblings… are you siblings or distant cousins? You're in love with her, right? Or is that just in the store. Look, she even has long hair as in the story. Hiro even has the same name. Are you in love with the tiger? Oh, this is awesome. I'm going to do, I have to do it." He hugged all three of them at the same time and bounced them in his excitement.

Rei pushed them out of John's arms and then smiled a little. "Uh, Miho is not my sister. She and her sister are the only ones in the zodiac not directly related to us like that. They are distant cousins." he said. "And I am a lot older than the Ox of the books." he gave Sune a look like he was upset about that.

"Hey, I thought he was cool." Sune said. "I mean I read it and thought it was pretty cool. Kind of got you down as the space cadet then all of a sudden a nuclear bomb with confidence and ready to fight." He shrugged then gave him a smile.

John smiled, "That is awesome!" Then he cleared his throat, "I mean that's cool." He said and stepped back.

Roman giggled and shook her head. "Either way, they will be staying for a bit. It was Hiro I was tracking. He works for the Ministry and they gave us the file to track him." She frowned a little. "Where you guys looking for me as well?" She asked, as she remembered that Hiro's last known place was Little Whinging.

Hiro scratched the back of his head. "I think we all are now." he said. "Except you know the Chicken."

"Really?" Roman thought about it, "That's because he is stuck with ADBM." She said. "I think I'll have to do a rescue mission on him later. Are you guys hungry, I know I am."

Lee walked forward. "Have a seat, we won't bite, the kids will only ask you questions, don't mind them. Tonight is spaghetti night." He wrapped his arms around Roman kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back. Then she shook her head when he went to grab some more plates. She smiled at Celes, who was still glued to her. "Did you and Sune give him hell?" she asked as she hugged her.

Celes grinned. "Yes we did!" she said proudly. "And I totally figured it out." she added not elaboration. She grinned and kissed Roman three times. "I missed you."

Sune squished Celes again and kissed Roman over her. "I missed you too." he said and then tugged on Celes' hair and was rewarded with a squeal.

Roman laughed and hugged them tightly. "My babies!" It warmed her so much that they finally found something to make them happy. Sune was allowed to be the big kid that he was with either one of them… as a matter of fact it looked like he could do so with the family. "Oh, I missed you guys." She said and hugged them tighter.

"Okay, enough with the hugging, and you two trouble makes, go sit down and finish eating." Lee told them. "Leave, Roman alone." He told them when they had started to go back to their seats, still holding Roman. "Brats, the both of them."

"Speaking of, where is Mr. Potter. Is he still at the office?" Roman asked.

Celes looked around and made a little face. "I don't know." she said and pursed her lips and reached out and nudged him.

"I'm right here, I just had to…" he trailed off when he laid eyes on Roman. "Roman!" he said and marched up to her and grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. "Come home from our honeymoon and you left the next day." he said and kissed her again.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry, I had to finish." She told him. "And I did tell you I was going to leave." She kissed him again. "My baby." She rubbed her nose against his. "I'll make it up to you."

"You told me you were leaving on the second day of our honeymoon but still." he sighed and kissed her. "You'd better, I demand a dessert food fight." he moaned and kissed her again.

She giggled and then pulled away. "You got it, Koa." She sighed. "I will have to go into the office tomorrow to finish up paperwork on my assignment. Until then, we are keeping Sune's siblings here. Hiro, Rei, and Miho are staying with us. The butt monkey was tracking them down, or should I say _trying_ to track them down. If I had read Miho's memories correctly I would have been done the first day." She smiled at the long haired woman.

Miho gave a little smile. "Sorry, its a self defense thing."

"Its okay, I'll just have to pay more attention next time. I was too focused on one thing so I just threw most of the memories out." Roman shrugged. "And it was a good thing I was there for that fight, speaking of, did you heal properly? I have have Celes looking you over." she asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Celes gave a little smile. "You're ribs are actually still broken honey, and he still had a fracture in his left arm." she pointed to Rei. "Is a defensive break though. I can fix those right quick."

Rei looked down at Miho. "You didn't tell me you were still broken." he whispered.

Miho blushed as she looked up at him and then down at her arm that was holding her side. "I didn't want to worry you." She told him.

"Come on," Roman said and gently pulled her and Rei out the kitchen. "Come on Celes." She told her and showed them to a room. "I assume you will want to share. Take off your shirt, sweetie. My wife will help."

Celes smiled reassuringly at both of them. She ran her magic over both of them and then gave a little smile to Miho. "Roman, we need John too." she whispered and kissed her cheek and then turned back to them and healed Rei's arm.

Rei frowned. "John, the fanboy?"

"Yes, John the fanboy. He is a healer as well." Roman said pulling Rei out. "You can trust him, I give my word." She told him and walked him back to the kitchen. " _John, Celes needs your skills._ " She sent him and rubbed his head.

John nodded and gave a little smile. He snagged a kiss and then went to where Celes was.

"I healed her rib, but you need to make sure her little one on board is alright. She was in a fight, and she's showing." she said turning Miho to face John.

Miho blushed again, "I… I haven't told Rei yet. Especially after the fight. He is going to yell at me for that."

John nodded, "I want say anything, but I think you do need to tell him. Now, relax, I'm just going to check on the baby. I'm a professional it this, I assure you." He smiled and placed his hand on her small belly that was barely showing. He checked the baby and sighed when he found it barely hanging on. However, it was easy repairs to be done. He used his magic to wrap around the little life. " _Hi, little baby. Don't be scared. I'm here to help. I promise. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. Not while I'm around, okay?_ " She sent the baby and started to shield it. Once he was satisfied that it was protected, he started to heal Miho's ruptures, and sooth the contractions that was trying to push the baby out. He attached the placinta back into place and cleaned up whatever toxins that were there. " _Okay, little baby, you should be comfortable now. Its okay, just stay with us. We have lots of people that want to play with you. Stay strong and I'll help you."_

Celes rubbed her arms. "Better?" she asked softly and then summoned her a clean shirt that would fit better.

Miho nodded as she sighed. "I… I thought it was my side that was hurting. Will it be okay?" She asked worriedly.

John smiled. "Yes, but I think you should maybe take it slow for a few days." he said and stood again. "And maybe avoid fights, and we will get some meat on the bones too. You need to stay healthy for that little boy inside you." he said.

She gave a smiled and touched her small belly. "A boy? How do you know its a boy? Oh, I'm having a boy." She rubbed her little belly as tears filled her eyes.

John smiled. "That's apart of how my magic works. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, its okay. We… well, I haven't gone to the doctors in fear that I could be found. Thank you." She told him. "Both of you."

Celes hugged her. "Oh sweetie, you're family. And you have a doctor now, John can see you here or at the clinic. I have a clinic." she said and hugged her again. "Now food, oh you are just as skinny as John was when he came to us." she said and looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled, "I wasn't that skinny." He kissed Celes. "Come on, I'm sure Rei will want to know what is going on and ask you how you are doing."

Miho nodded and stood. She pulled on the shirt Celes gave her and it hung baggy around her. "I guess, I'm really skin and bones, huh?"

"Yes, honey." Celes said and they walked her back to the kitchen.

Rei was up in an instant. "Are you okay? Why did they need the extra healer." he pushed hair off her face and looked her over.

She stood on her toes and gently kissed him. "I'm okay. And the baby is okay too." She whispered.

Rei nodded and then stopped and looked at her. "B-baby?" he whispered and then looked at the people around them. "You're… why didn't you tell me… Miho, I let you fight." he said and groaned.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his chest. "They took care of me, Rei. I'm okay." She looked up at him. "I'm really okay. I'm told I need to take it easy and eat."

"Well." he picked her up. "You sit on my lap and don't leave my side." he said and sat down and placed her on his lap.

Sune made a suffering noise. "Why did you find the love birds?" he complained to Roman.

Roman giggled and then sat on his lap. "Is that better?" She asked. "You going to feed me too?" She kissed his cheek.

Sune laughed. "No, I am not. You can feed me though." he winked.

Celes shook her head. "Baby." she teased lightly.

"Brat." he teased her back.

Roman shook her head. "I have been gone for week, weeks I tell ya, and you won't even feed me?"

Sune chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Okay, well I don't feed you." he pointed to Lee. "That man does." he whispered and laughed and kissed her again.

She giggled and kissed him. "Its okay, I'll just sit here and eat." She kissed him again. "Maybe next time when we are alone." She whispered against his lips. "Behave." She told him and then went to fill her plate with more.

Sune chuckled. "Whatever you want."

She winked at him and giggled. "These meatballs are really good." She told Lee.

Lee smiled, "Like how I have two separate pots? One for Haill and Bryce and the rest for us?"

"Yes, yes I do." She told him and smiled at his mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Good, So did everyone else. Both pots are tofu meatballs." He said loud enough that everyone heard.

Roman gave a giggle and then laughed. "Meatless balls."

Celes giggled. "I knew." she sang.

"Meatless?" Harry asked halfway through one. "You know these are good."

"Tofu! Really dude?" Sune complained.

"Hey, you had two servings. I don't want to hear no complaining from you, little brat." Lee said and pointed at him.

Sune grumbled. "Revenge." he said under his breath but ate more.

Celes giggled. "They are yummy!" she sang. "Oh I'm sorry, not yummy Fantastical." she said dramatically.

Lee rolled his eyes. "See what you started." He told Sune. "Yummy was bad enough."

"What about Fantastically fantastic?" John asked.

Roman giggled, "Okay Doctor."

Celes gave a giggle. "Brilliant?" she asked Lee. "They are Brilliant!"

Sune chuckled and watched Lee as he shook his head more.

Celes giggled. "Okay, okay." she said and continued to eat and then looked down at her food and stopped eating and looked up at Lee. "Does the yummy really bug you?" she asked.

"No, its your word." Lee told her. "Its what makes you, you."

Celes smiled. "Well then I shall use it." she winked and went back to her food humming like a little kid.

He shook his head and then leaned over and kissed Roman. " _I missed you too."_ He sent her. " _I want attention. I'm sure the others want attention, as well. You will be busy giving us attention, and I like that._ " He kissed her neck and nipped it.

Roman giggled and shivered. Yeah, she was totally going to be tired out soon. "I missed you too." She cupped his cheek and kissed him."

"Hey, get your fork out my plate!" Lana told Bryce. "Everyone knows not to eat out of my plate." She frowned at him.

"I want." He pouted.

Luke chuckled, "Here, have some of mine, You don't want any from Lana's plate. Its loaded with chilli."

"Mama," Belle called from her chair and looked over to Shan. "Baby smells."

Celes laughed and got off her stool. "Time to be a mom again." she said and got Shannon and left the room humming to Shannon. "You got your sister now huh?" she cooed at her.

Shannon gave a little giggle. " _I like her."_ she sent.

"I know you do." she rubbed her nose on Shan's and got her up to her nursery and laid her down and changed her, continuing to hum to her. She was happy to be a mother, she loved it. And she loved her little Shannon. These past weeks though she had been less like a mother when it came to time with Sune. And she started to see how she and he were. He was the Damon to her Vinny. She giggled to herself and shook her head. So now when he picked on her she squealed and shrieked and gave him the little screams he wanted. She really did enjoy it, she missed Roman though. But from what she'd seen in the kitchen she wouldn't get any alone time with her soon. John stared at her, Lee sent her private messages and Harry just undressed her with his eyes. She giggled and shook her head as she finished. She picked Shannon up and they walked back down into the kitchen. She set Shannon back down. "Better, Little Baby Girl?" she asked Belle.

Belle sniffed and then nodded. "Better." She said then leaned over and gave Shan one of her toys to play with until dinner was done for everyone.

Celes nodded and went around cleaning after people finished allowing the boys to talk to Roman.

Harry sighed. "This assignment Di gave you took forever, but i bet you loved every minute of it." he said to Roman.

"I did. I really did. I had to track these three down so, it was actually pretty fun. And because I'm so awesome I found them. Yep!" she sat back as she drank her water and smiled at Hiro.

Hiro gave a little smile back to her and bowed. "And we thank you."

"Shes awesome, isnt she?" Sune beamed.

Hiro nodded. "Yes she is." he said.

John chuckled. "She is pretty awesome. We like her." he said and gave Roman a warm smile.

"Oh! Like? Just like? At least I know who I'm not sleeping with tonight." Roman teased.

John smiled. "That's what you think." he said and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you." he said agaisnt her lips.

"Hey, what if I want her?" Harry asked.

John chuckled. "You got her for a solid week after your wedding." he pointed out.

"But what if I want her?" Sune asked.

John chuckled again. "Well I guess we might have to wrestle for her."

"Count me in on that." Lee said.

"Oh, I have got to see this!" Cello smiled.

Roman shook her head. " _And while they are wrestling, My Cel-Bear swoops in and takes me away._ " She sent Celes.

Celes gave a little secret smile and continued her work. " _Of course."_ she sent.

"Okay so wrestling for who gets Ro tonight." Harry said.

John nodded. "Yes."

"Totally going to kicking your asses." Sune said smugly.

"Really? Need I mind you that the last time we wrestled, you were turned into a child?" Lee smirked.

"Need I remind you that I'm a trickster god and you took me off guard." Sune smirked right back.

Celes giggled unable to keep out of it. "My moneys going with Lee though, he deals with Luke on a daily basis." she said and then kissed Luke's cheek. "No offense smoosh."

"Okay, only because I got a kiss." he said.

Roman giggled and shook her head.

"You hear that, I deal with Luke all the time." Lee smiled, "And I know how to handle you just the same." He smiled again.

"Oh it is on. Lets do this." Sune said standing.

Harry and John stood as well.

"You boys go wrestle, I'll stay behind and clean up and get the kids to bed." Celes said to them. "And get our guests settled." she winked at them.

Lee laughed, "Lets go, I can show you how its done in this house." he told Sune.

Some of the middle kids hurried and finished their food so they could watch. Roman shook her head as she picked Belle up. "This is my baby. Belle this is Uncle Hiro, Uncle Rei, and Aunty Miho. This is Belle."

Belle handed Hiro a pony. "I love Ponies." She told him.

Hiro held the pony and nodded. "Very cool. I like that show too." he said.

Celes giggled a little and shook her head. "Belle is _our_ baby." she said to them.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Your baby like you two had a surrogate?" he asked.

Celes shook her head. "No, shes ours. Its a long story." she came up and poked Belle's cheek. "She's our miracle." she whispered and kissed Belle's cheek and then kissed Roman. "Want some dessert?" she asked her and them.

Hiro nodded right away. "Oh yes, please."

"You know I always do." Roman giggled and kissed Belle's cheek.

Miho smiled and touched Belle's other cheek. "She is very pretty." She said. She looked at the other one playing happily with the other pony. "So is she."

Celes grinned and went over and picked Shannon up. "This girl here is my baby. Her name is Shannon." she said and brought her over. "Shan, this is Hiro, Rei, and Miho."

Shannon gave them giggles and bounced in her mothers arms.

Rei looked at her and realized he would have a baby soon. "I think we need sleep." he said suddenly standing holding Miho in his arms.

Hiro frowned. "I'm going to watch the wrestling match." he said. "Can I have dessert to go?" he asked.

"How about a raincheck?" Celes asked.

Hiro nodded. "That works. Where are they?" he asked.

"Third floor, in the training room." Roman smiled.

Miho gave a little frown and looked at Rei. "Rei, I'm not sleepy." She whispered.

"We could at least rest, we don't have to sleep." he said and then touched her little belly through the shirt. "Please?"

Hiro gave a grin and left the kitchen happily.

She nodded and placed her hand on top of his. "Okay."

Roman smiled and watched them. Then her stomach filled with uneasiness. It always seemed to get that way lately. She knew it was her nerves. And she knew it was because John wanted a child with her. She sighed and kissed Belle's cheek. She looked over to Chuck who had his game boy in his lap and was playing quietly. She smiled and shook her head. He was such a cutie too.

Celes smiled. "I'll show you to a room." she said and kissed Roman and then set Shan back in her playpen and led them to a room. She gave them the things they would need and then left them alone. She went back down to the kitchen and finished her cleaning. "Want to help me put these ones to sleep?" she asked Roman picking up a sleepy Shannon.

"Yeah, I will help." She said as she stood with Belle. "Come on, Chuck." She offered her hand to him. "Time to sleep."

Chuck yawned and then set his gameboy down and took her hand. "Okay." he said.

Celes smiled and carried Shan who half dozed on her shoulder, up the stairs to the nursery.

Roman laid Belle down in her nursery and quickly changed her into pajamas. "Sleep tight." She said and kissed her cheek. She walked out the room and took Chuck to his room. She changed him into his Mario Brother pajamas and smiled as he crawled into his bed. She slipped his glasses off and kissed his forehead. "Sleepy Time." She told him.

Chuck nodded. "Night Mummy." he whispered and then smiled. "Night Mama." he said and then fell asleep.

Celes smiled down at him and then looked at Roman and took her hand and led her out of his room. She kissed Roman and sighed. "So do you know how long its been since I've had you all to myself?" she asked.

Roman laughed and held her. "Not as long as Lee." she teased. "But the cavemen are doing their beating of the chest thing. So, I guess I'm all yours tonight."

Celes frowned a little. "If you want Lee go get him." she said and kissed Roman. "I can wait."

"I didn't mean it that way." She told her. "I was just pointing out that Lee is wrestling for me when he could have just simply picked me up and took me away." She giggled. "You on the other hand are doing just that… kind of." She giggled and kissed her. "God, I need a bath."

Celes smiled. "Oh, I can do that." she whispered. "I like taking baths with you." she sighed and popped them to their room. She walked Roman into the bathroom and started the water. "What would you like in your bath?" she asked.

"Bubbles and my oils." She told her as she started to strip.

Celes watched her adding the things she like in her bath. She gave a little sigh when Roman was completely naked. "You are just so sexy." She whispered breathlessly.

Roman hummed as she slipped into the tub and sighed. She smiled up at Celes. "Are you going to join me? I rather enjoy when you are with me in the bath." She smiled.

Celes smiled. "Of course." she said and got undressed herself and then got in the tub with her. She sighed and moved up behind Roman and kissed the back of her neck. "Want a massage?"

She giggled and leaned against her. "Yes please." She smiled and played with the bubbles.

Celes giggled with her and started in on her neck. "You are amazing, brining his family here. Getting Miho away from danger. I know you didn't know but you saved that baby too." she kissed her shoulder.

"I really didn't know. I was too focused on trying to find Hiro. So, when I met with Miho I was just focused on him. But her memories really were scattered. I want to learn to do that. I'm pretty good at the memory thing but dad is better. I think he could have decipher through them. But that was really cool." She shivered as Celes' hands went lower. She loved when Celes gave her a massage. It reminded her of when the door opened for them. Celes just kept inching her fingers lower to her breasts.

Celes gave a tiny moan and her hands slid further down brushing the tops of Roman's breasts. "Maybe we can get him to stay, train you on it if you want." She She whispered and feathered kisses down her neck as her hand slipped over Roman's breasts.

She moaned and leaned her head back onto her shoulder. "I can asked him." She said and moaned a little more. "I... I was thinking we should do Thanksgiving and Christmas in New York again."

Celes massaged her breasts and then pressed her own into Romans back. "You know, Draco was just saying the other day that he would like that. Di misses her family." She whispered. "We should." She said and nuzzled her neck and kissed it and moaned. "You feel good."

Roman shivered, "You are molesting me again." She giggled. She turned her head and kissed her. She moaned, "I missed you."

Celes gave a slight pant as her body and core tingled. "I missed you too." she whispered. "So much." she kissed her and pressed them closer together slipping her leg between Roman's. She kissed her again and dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned into it. She ran her hands down Roman's back and pressed her thigh up into her core. "God…" she moaned.

Roman gave a whimpering moan. She pressed her core to hers and moaned louder. She sucked on her tongue and shivered as she started to roll her hips. "God... you feel so good."

Celes panted and rolled her hips with Roman's. "God… so do you." she kissed her again and trailed little kisses down her neck. She kept rubbing her back and then slid her hands back around and ran her thumbs over Roman's hard nipples. She moaned and pressed harder against Roman and kissed her again harder. "God… yes…." she panted.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips faster. She arched her back and leaned her head back. She could feel the water starting to slosh around them. She leaned her head down and kissed her again. She gave another moaned and shivered. She missed her so much. She missed them all. And right niw she wanted Celes. Wanted to feel her softness. She opened up to Celes and moaned some more.

Celes gasped out a moan and opened to Roman, it was naturally, completely so. They seemed to just fall into it everytime. The way they felt for one another just got stronger each and everyday. Celes loved her so much, she loved all of them but Roman she just… she pushed her love out into their connection and her eyes filled with tears. She kissed her and shivered. "Roman…" she gasped and moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Roman… please… God… yes." she rolled her hips a little faster and felt the water start to splash out of their tub.

Roman gasped held her and panted. She kissed Celes and moaned. "C-Celes..." she whimpered as her body jerked. "God..." she kissed her. And then allowed it ti happen. She allowed her orgasm to mix with Celes' and they both screamed together.

Celes collapsed in Roman's arms and moaned against her neck. She smiled and kissed her neck again. "God… I love you so much." she whispered and she held Roman tighter. "You feel good, I feel like I haven't seen you in years." she kissed Roman's neck again and moaned as her body jerked. She wanted more. She wanted to just stay locked away with Roman for the rest of the night.

Roman smiled and then sat up a little, "I love you too, Celes." She told her and kissed her. She popped them to their bed and sighed as she held Celes closer. She pressed her love to her through their connection. They fit so well, she loved it. Although Celes was shorter than her, she also felt like the tallest person at times." She giggled and kissed her a couple of times.

Celes giggled and wrapped herself around Roman. She looked at her and kissed her and then rubbed her nose against hers. She kept her love swirling around in their connection and sighed. "I wonder how long till the boys realize what happened." she giggled and kissed Roman with a moan.

Roman giggled, "I don't know. They are doing their own he-man show down. Any other day it would be hot. Today its just me and you."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Celes whispered and kissed her. She trailed her fingers down Roman's front her body already heating again for Roman. She dragged them lightly over her pubic mound and watched her arch in response. She kissed Roman again as her hand slid down and her fingers found Roman's already throbbing clit. She rolled it between her finger and thumb. "I think I might need to have you until you're exhausted."

Roman shivered abd gasped. "Well... thats... e-easy to do!" She squealed out the last part and panted as she started to spread her legs. "God... we need a sex war."

Celes moaned. "God…" she gasped and then slid her fingers down into her core and moaned as it tightened around her fingers. She moaned. "Sex… war is good… I loved Sexual warfare in school." she shivered and pumped her fingers. She grabbed Roman's hand and led it to her own core. "Touch me, Roman…" she moaned and shivered harder.

Roman moaned as she slid her fingers into her core and started to pump her fingers into her. She kissed her and moaned as she rolled her hips. She enjoyed the ways Celes touched her.

Celes shivered and rolled her hips in unison with Roman's and moaned yet again. "God… yes."

Roman moaned and nodded in her agreement. She pressed the heel of her hand to her clit and pressed into it. She loved the feel of her core around her fingers. She pumped her fingers faster into her. She moaned again and kissed her.

As was their way, they started to mirror each other. Everything in Celes called out to Roman as she knew everything in Roman called out to her. She moaned and kissed Roman as her whole body started to shiver and shake as her hips gave a jerk. "God… Roman…" she whispered to her. "I… need… you…" she whispered and kissed her again.

Roman nodded and pressed her forehead to hers. She rolled her hips faster and panted. She looked into her bright blue eyes and just felt so loved. She could feel her light just reaching out to her. "Mine..." she whispered her question. Tears filled her eyes as she reached out for her with her magic. She wanted so much to be wrapped around that light that made her eyes a brilliant blue color. She kissed her and shivered. Her orgasm shivered up her spine.

Celes felt her own eyes fill with tears and her own magic reached out to Roman and she wrapped her in light and love. She felt her own orgasm coming on and looked straight into Roman's eyes. "Yes…" she gasped. "Always… I will always be yours." she whispered and kissed Roman hard as her body jerked and her orgasm came on hard. "I love you." she said against her lips and held her tightly with her free hand.

She gasped against her mouth as her orgasm flooded her. She shivered and jerked. She slide her fingers from her core and wrapped both arms around her. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She said and kissed her each time she said it. She kissed her deeply as she pressed into her and moaned.

Celes wrapped her arms tightly around Roman and tangled their legs together. "I missed you, I love you. I want to just… stay this way." she moaned and kissed Roman and snuggled and giggled. "My Baby Girl." she whispered and then giggled when she heard a little stirring in the connection. "Uh-oh, I think they figured out what happened." she giggled more and kissed Roman again.

She smiled and snuggled closer to Celes. "Well, its too late. I'm tired and want to sleep with my Cel-bear." She gave a yawn and felt her eyes grow heavy. "Mine... all mine."

Celes giggled and kissed her forehead and then hummed to her the Hawaiian song until she felt Roman sleeping. She stayed right there although she was not tired yet. " _Im sorry boys."_ she sent them.

Harry sent a growl. " _How did you know?"_ he asked.

" _I didn't, I just jumped when you guys let the opportunity."_ she sent and then sent the four of them a giggle.

Lee sighed. " _Well, we will just get her tomorrow. So, not right. I even beat Sune too._ "

Celes sighed and smiled and then held Roman closer. She kissed the top of her head and then her body drifted into sleep.

The next morning Roman woke early. She smiled at Celes who still slept. She gave her a little kiss and slowly slipped out of her arms. She dressed into a large shirt and walked out the room. She hummed as she walked down to the kitchen. To her surprise all four boys were up. "Good morning." She said cheerfully and walked to the refrigerator. She hummed to herself and pulled out a carton of juice. She froze when she felt Lee press into her back.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear. He allowed his fingers to trail up the back of her thigh as his pinkie slid between her legs

Roman gasped and stepped away. "Uh, I was thinking, may I could... uh, cook... uh, breakfast..." she stepped backwards and bumped into a hard chest. She held her carton of juice to her chest like a security blanket. She paused and looked up at Sune. "I... I wanted to... take Celes... breakfast..." she said and looked around as Harry and John started to surround her as well. "... in bed..." she whispered and swallowed hard. "Uh..." she shivered at the feel of lust coming from all four men. "W-w-what's up... g-g-guys?"

"Well," harry pressed close to one side. "You see you and Celes went off last night."

"Masterful, I admit on Celes' part, but so uncool." Sune whispered running his fingers over her arms.

"And now we think we want you." John said. "And have decided to not fight each other just band together to make it happen." He said reaching her waist and sliding his hand around it.

"That way, we all get a little bit of you." Lee told her and brushed his fingers up her thigh.

Roman shivered as her core gave a throb and started to leak. She held her juice tighter and did the only thing she could think of... she screamed. Of course her voice was cut short when Lee used magic to silence her. She was now pressed between all four guys. She quickly popped from the four of them and started to run up the stairs. She gave silent squeals as she heard the boys run after her. She slid to a stop when Harry popped in front of her and growled. She gave a silent shriek. Then she turned into a leopard and dash between his legs.

Harry growled and turned. "Shit, she a leopard." He said and looked at the other three.

Sune smiled. "This is fun though." He bounded up the stairs after her the other guys following him. He nearly had her but she slid into her and Celes' room and he slid to a stop. "I'm staking out the door!" He called. "We all are. You won't leave unless we want you to!"

Celes stirred when she felt a small body curl against her. She was as sleeping on her stomach. She heard yelling outside the door and rolled over to find leopard roman curled into her. She sat up and pulled her into her arms and scratched her head. "What happened?" She Whispered as she heard Harry's voice join Sune's.

Roman used her head and nose and nuzzled Celes' neck. " _Stinky boys have banded together against me. I didn't do anything! I swear, I promise I didn't do anything to them. I simply went downstairs to make breakfast. I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed. Then they surrounded me, I went to scream and Lee took my voice, and they all chased me in here." She sent, not bothering to change back. "And they made me drop my juice!_ "

"I blocked your work room, Roman." Lee said through the door. "No popping in or walking to it. As a matter of fact I have locked all the rooms except for ours, Sune's, John's, and Harry's. Once you come out this room, it too will be locked from you."

"Oy! Bugger off!" Celes yelled as she felt a little sting. She leaned down. "It's okay I have a pocket kitchen." She whispered. "We can hold up in here all day if you want."

"You have to eat at sometime." John called.

"I said bugger off!" Celes yelled and squeezed Roman to her and scowled at the door.

Roman have her cheek a lick, trying to soothe the sting she felt. She laid her head on her chest and sighed. She wiggled her tail lazily. " _Stinky boys._ " She sent. " _And even after I put a protection spell on you!_ " She sent Sune. " _This is how you repay me? Oh, thats the last time I protect you from Lee. Bratty fox._ "

Celes gave a little sigh and laid back down pulling Roman up to lay on her breasts. "Im okay." she whispered knowing Roman felt her sting. They just didn't do stuff like this with her. In the weeks Roman was gone Celes spent most of her time with Sune terrorizing Lee. So nothing was happening there and then John was feening for Roman to give him a child so she sort of stayed away afraid of the break down that could happen and Harry worked. She really hadn't had much attention, which she was fine with but with Roman back now she wanted to be with Roman. She ran her fingers over her ears and hummed to her as she listened to the boys pacing outside the door. "Ill do whatever you want from me." she whispered.

Sune sent a little whimper. " _They said I would get time with you if I joined them. I was framed, blackmailed."_ he sent in protest.

" _Lies! All lies!"_ She gave the door a growl. Then she laid her head back down. It wasn't his fault. She secretly enjoyed them chasing her but right now she wanted to make Celes breakfast. But now she was scared to turn back, she knew Harry and John had the same Hawaiian magic and could project their magic self to touch her.

Harry paced outside the door and looked at the other three. "You know what sucks, is do you feel that?" he said. "This is hurting Celes? How is this hurting Celes?" he demanded and realized he wasn't that upset just irritated. "Never mind." he said and slid down the door across from the girls room.

Celes stroked her ears and then sat up. "Hey, turn back I have an idea to protect you from the Hawaiian magic with a Romanian shield." she giggled and kissed her snout. She loved leopard Roman.

She licked her cheek again and then turned back. She rolled off her and onto her side. She smiled at Celes and kissed her.

Celes smiled and casted a Romanian shield around the room and sighed. "God I love you." she whispered and kissed Roman and then got up and went over to her little jewelry box she kept in their room, it was a jewelery box of awesome that accessed all her jewelry another Roman original she pulled out the pocket kitchen from the drawer and held I out to Roman. "Going to cook all naked too?" she asked eyeing her heatedly.

She grinned and nodded as as she bounced off the bed. She walked to the kitchen and started to pull things out. _"I saw some awesome breakfast recipes on Pinterest. There eggs in a basket, Potato cakes, and a croissant with avocado and some others stuff in it... I'm not sure what it was but, there was also a breakfast smooth as well."_ she sent her and giggled.

"All of the sounds really good." She set up the kitchen then smacked Romans ass. "Get to cookin woman." She giggled and kissed her neck.

Roman gave a silent squeal and giggle. She smiled as she moved around the kitchen, cooking what she saw in the picture. She ended up lightly backing the croissants to warm them up and slicing avocados. " _What kind of breakfast smoothie do you want?"_ She asked.

Celes giggled. "Banana strawberry." She giggled and watched Roman moving in the kitchen. She lived watching the people she loved cooking. It just made her happy. She didn't know why it just did. She sent that feeling to Roman.

She gave a silent giggle and looked over her shoulder at Celes, coyly. Then she shook her ass at her and sent her a giggle as she started to make her smoothie.

"Keep that up I'll have to get you on the counter and have you again." She moaned and growled a little at her.

She sent her a giggle and shivered. " _I think I would like that."_ she teased and poured her drink into a glass. Then she set everything onto a tray and took it to her. " _Tada!_ "

"Amazing!" she sang and kissed Roman and moaned a little and then went to eating. She still felt a little upset at the boys so she sent them a little moan. " _This is a really good breakfast."_ she sent them and then kissed Roman again and drank some of her smoothie.

Lee growled, "I told you they had a pocket kitchen." He told John. I have to start making breakfast for the kids. "You guys can stand guard all you want. She won't come out until she is good and ready."

John sighed and got up. "I'll gather the kids." He said sounding bummed.

Harry watched them go and glanced at Sune. "Going to stand guard?"

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll go help John." He told him.

Harry gave a nod. "I think I'll just go into the office." he said and then smiled at Sune and went on his way.

After that day all the boys managed to get their time with Roman. Celes went to work at the clinic and soon winter was unfolding and the Holiday season was upon them. Thanksgiving was a good day, they celebrated in Britain and then a week before Christmas headed for New York.

On Christmas Eve Celes stood in the big room with the tree. She hummed a carol as she put one of the little homemade ornaments Lark had made when he was young on it. She wore a green sweater and black pants. She didn't have her shoes on and her hair trailed down her back natural but slightly shorter as she had cut it back to her waist about a week before they came to New York. She had been playing the avoiding game since getting to New York, sort of doing her own thing or spending a ton of time with the kids. She watched as John mooned over Roman and the fact that he wanted a child with her and shook her head. She knew why, she knew it was harder to get Roman on board. Sometimes you just had to do it. She hung another ornament and suddenly the ladder she stood on swayed and she grabbed it with both hands. "No." she said sternly to the ladder as if it would listen. Then she felt it away again and suddenly she was falling backwards.

"Hey!" Lee said as he caught her. "What on God's green earth are you doing alone?" he asked and used the magic to put the ladder back.

Celes looked up at him a little dazed and smiled. "Getting a jump on the tree." she said. "I'm fine, more than capable of decorating a tree alone." she said and blushed.

"Well, yeah, but the latter is so high and technically for anyone using a ladder you need a partner to hold the ladder. And you should know better when you are alone, use your magic." He scolded. It gave him a heart attack when he saw her falling. He had been watching her but he thought his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

Celes blushed more. "I'm sorry." she whispered and kissed his chin. "I'm just, trying to get things ready. Our whole family will be here tomorrow and with half of us distracted by one thing or another I just thought I'd step up and do it." she whispered and looked at her hands.

"You are also avoiding us too." He set her down on her feet. "You still could have asked."

She looked down at her feet and nodded. "Sorry." she whispered and then smiled up at him. "Thank you for catching me, I think I should get back to it." she said turning to the tree to start again.

"Celes, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me? You aren't even asking me for things either." he stopped her. "Will you allow me to help you?"

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "I'm just avoiding some things to avoid the sting so I don't hurt or inhibit Roman. Its nothing." she said. "And yes, you can help me with the tree that would be nice." she smiled.

Lee shook his head. "No more latter. Use your magic." he told her and opened a few boxes. "You know, the tree is nearly done, I don't understand why you are adding more stuff."

Celes smiled. "Because these are the boxes of ornaments the kids have made over the years." she said. "They deserve a place on the tree too." she said.

"I think we need to put them up first next time." he said handing her a few ornaments. "Or are you actually doing this keep busy?"

Celes glanced at him and shifted uncomfortably. "I… maybe a little." she whispered and floated some of them into place.

He shook his head. "You know, we have been here for a week nearly, why don't you and Ro go out… or have you and John go out? Or we can go out?"

Celes smiled. "I'd like to go out." she whispered and stopped and turned to him. "But probably not with John, I don't know if you've noticed but he looks at Roman with such intensity these days. I know why too… I feel a million miles away from him." she whispered and turned away. "Maybe Times Square." she said trying to change the subject.

"I have, but I also have noticed that Ro is also snapping at him because of it. Did you not hear the argument last night?" Lee told her. "We can do Time Square."

Celes nodded. "I'm trying to avoid it." she whispered. "That will be nice, we could go to Di's families restaurant for lunch." she said.

"Ooh, I think I would like that." Lee chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Celes grinned. "Well then, I think you have a date." she giggled and felt a little better.

"Oh, good!" he kissed her cheeks again. "Now, lets put these boxes away and get going."

Celes nodded and picked the smaller one up. "Yes sir, I have to put on my boots and grab my jacket and scarf." she said as she followed Lee to where they stored the boxes.

"Oh, good." He put the boxes away and then followed her to get her shoes on. He found Harry in his study, "Hey! I'm taking Celes out. Lunch is up to you guys."

Harry looked up. "Really? Where you going?" he asked standing and setting his notebook on the desk.

"She wants to go to Time Square." Lee smiled. "Then we are going to Di's grandmother's restaurant. Want us to bring you back something?"

"Oh the Spaghetti and meatballs." he said. "You should ask the others." he pointed out.

Lee nodded, "Will do. We will see you later then." He walked to the media room and smiled and Sune and Chuck. "Hey, we are going out." He told him.

"We, who is we?" he asked and poked the screen of Chuck's game. "Now dude, now."

Chuck growled at him but smiled a little when it worked.

"Celes and I. We will be going to Di's grandmother's restaurant, want anything? We are taking orders."

"Is this the restaurant that Draco says is the best Italian/American food he's ever had at? If so then I will have stuffed ravioli with meat sauce." he said.

Lee chuckled, "The one and only. We will see you later." He laced his fingers with Celes. "Would you like to go to Roman and I go to John?"

Celes gave a little smile. "That would be more comfortable, but I'll ask John you go ask Ro. And don't forget the older kids. Actually we should just bring a whole armys worth of food back for the kids." she kissed his cheek. "Meet at the front door in five minutes?"

"Okay." He kissed her again and walked away, letting her have her time with John.

Celes took a deep breath and then felt out for John and went to him. She found him in his room on the bed trying to read a book. She pushed open the door and smiled a little. "Hey, Lee and I are going out and we will be going to Di's families restaurant wants something." she said so fast she wasn't sure he caught it.

John looked up at him a little confused. "What?" He asked and smiled at her.

"Lee and I are going out and then to Di's families restaurant, we are taking orders would you like something?" she said slower and held her hands together.

"Yeah, I the chicken parmesan, please." He smiled and sat up and walked over to her. He held her hands. Then he kissed them. "I love you."

Celes stared at her hands as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." she whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped at a stray tear.

Celes looked up at him and bit the inside of her mouth and then shut her eyes. "I miss you." she whispered. "I feel really far away from you right now. And I know that… I know that its going to happen a little." she sighed. "I just miss you looking at me the way you've been looking at Roman lately." she whispered. "And I'm not just talking about the baby thing, I'm talking about like shes the only thing you want in the world."

"No, no." He told her. "No, not the only one in the world." he sighed, "Celes, I love you, I look at you too. I really do, but I'm just… Ro is driving me crazy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Its just… I have this baby thing going, but I watch you too."

Celes looked up at him again and nodded. "Don't… don't forget me, okay?" she whispered. "I know you want a baby with Roman and I'm actually excited for that but… please… don't forget about me." she said softly.

"Oh, Celes." He cupped her face and kissed her. "I will not forget you. I promise." he kissed her again and looked into her eyes. "I will _not_ forget you."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm just scared you will." she said and shook her head. "After Harry… you're the one I don't want to forget me ever… I wouldn't… I didn't know what to do." she whispered and sniffed again and took a deep breath.

John sighed, "Celes, I will _never_ willingly forget you. _Never_. I'm sorry, Celes, I'm really sorry if that is how you feel about this. Really, but its not that I'm forgetting you. No, I'm not forgetting you at all. God, if Roman' wasn't so… stubborn." He growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Celes. I'm sorry."

Celes nodded and then couldn't help the smile. She touched his chest. "I know about the whole all natural thing, because, well Ro and I talk, but John, maybe the only way its going to happen is if you make it." she said and kissed him. "She's nervous to have a baby with you, not only because she's worried about how I'll feel, but because the likelihood of this child being dark is pretty much one hundred percent." she took a little breath. "It'll be okay though, on both fronts. It just has to happen and then we will do the rest."

He sighed, "I know she is nervous about it. I know, its just…" He sighed. "I don't want to force this upon her. And I can't think of ways to relax. If I could get her to relax maybe this could work. But now she won't even let me touch her. Tells me she ins't in the mood, but at the same time I know she is aroused. I feel it."

Celes smiled and sat him down. She sent Lee a " _I'm going to be just a bit longer."_ and then sat on his lap. She turned in his arms and started to rub his ears. "You have to relax too, she feels your tension which doesn't help. She knows you want it but if you don't relax she won't." she whispered and continued to massage his earlobes. "Calm down and remember that you are romantic and going slow and taking your time is how you do. I know you want it, I can feel it from you too. But you need to just relax, turn on that John charm you have and let it all happen. She will feel better if its not all about having a baby. It should be about her too." she said and kissed his cheeks and moved her hands down to his shoulders and massaged them lightly too.

He sighed and groaned. "I… yeah, maybe."

Celes smiled and pressed her nose to his. "John, you remember how I was when we conceived Vinny? Do you remember how nervous I was, and how much I wanted it to happen right then and there?" she asked. "You had to make me slow down and just let it happen. So slow down and give it a little bit just be with Roman to be with Roman. Not because you want a baby, but because you love her and want her." she kissed his lips softly and then smiled. "When we have another I'd like it to be that way." she blushed.

He smiled, "I…" He smiled again. "You and I will have a child too. You are always so open to having children." he kissed her. "I love you. Thank you."

Celes kissed him again. "I love you too, my John." she kissed him again. "Okay I have a date with Lee! See you later. I'll bring you something sweet back too." she winked and got up. She leaned over and kissed him a few more times and then giggled. "Something chocolate." she said. "Like a chocolate filled conoli." she said.

"That would be nice." He smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." she sang and then skipped out of the room feeling better. She hoped her calmed down, part of her feeling a little left behind by him was his intensity for the baby to happen. She got down to Lee and kissed him. "Sorry, had to give John a pep talk. Onward!"

Lee smiled, "You seem happier too." he laced his hands with hers.

"Mmm, I was being a little foolish, but yes I am. I think he's just being too intense about the idea of having a baby with Roman. Which she wants but she's scared." she sighed and leaned on Lee's bicep. "They might need help."

"Yeah, I can see that." He smiled. "You know, we still make a great team as to relaxing her down. Maybe we can help." He smiled as he remembered calming her down the in China. he chuckled and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "I think we can do that." she said and nodded. "We are sort of good at that, and when shes weird I am." she pointed out. She sighed. "Her need is driving me crazy." she growled a little and then giggled.

Lee laughed, "You are special. You have two connections with her. So you feel it as doubled, then you can't really control the feel of it as she does. But there are times you drive her just as crazy." He kissed the top of her head. "God, I remember when I couldn't control it either. It was crazy."

Celes giggled. "It was really crazy." she nodded. "And shocking and sort of hot." she said and giggled more and shook her head. "Look at us now, I'm so having issues with her constant arousal and not dealing with it." she said. "I shall just push her into a corner and have her until she sleeps." she declared and giggled.

He laughed, "Well, that is very easy to do." he teased. "Come on, Time Square… what is in Time Square?"

"Shopping, the huge screens of awesome, oh and a magic alley similar to our Diagon Alley, Di told me all about it." she beamed. "And American wizards have some different things." she excitedly.

"Oh, well, in that case, lets go. Maybe George would like to branch out to America as well." He smiled and popped them to Time Square.

Celes beamed around and felt the thrill of standing where so many famous people had before. "Amazing." she said and grinned at Lee and then she pulled his hand towards a blue door. "This door." she said to him and then touched the knob and then the knocker three times. She didn't have a wand but she didn't need one. She door opened for her and she grinned when she saw the lively wizarding world just beyond it. She squealed and looked up at Lee.

He chuckled, "I know you want to run around, you can, but just stay in my sight." He told her and kissed her as they walked through the door.

Celes grinned. "Thank you!" she said and kissed him again and took off for the nearest store, which was the book store. She stopped just outside it and looked at the display her mouth half open. She stared at the second edition of her healing text. She touched the glass, she hadn't actually seen it in the windows. She'd been ask to tour for it but she kept putting it off as life kept happening.

Lee smiled behind her. "Its awesome." He told her. "It really is awesome. And you are a genious." He kissed the top of her head. "When are you going to do the tour? I thought you had it planned out."

"I was suppose to do it the week after I got pregnant with Shannon, that's when it was going to starts. I postponed and just haven't called it back on yet." she said softly. "Its just… I'm all the way in the community over here." she said shaking her head and then going into the store to look at it and around.

"I think you need to call it back on after the holidays." He told her. "We are calm, I, John, Sune, Ro, or even Harry will tour with you. And its not like you will stay in the hotel. We can always pop back home. Then go to the signing when its time. We are wizards after all."

Celes smiled. "In some of the more… remote locals they want me to stay a few days. But only the best for me." she giggled. "My editor is a gem, he's a sweetie."

"Well you can stay for a few hours look around but you come back home. I mean… they can't have what they want all the time. You _do_ have a life after all… and a family. So, I think popping back and forth isn't a bad idea."

Celes looked up at him. "I can speak to Liam, he's good at bending for me. Sweet guy, needs a man." she giggled.

Lee chuckled. "Needs a man? Well, I guess you will have to find him someone." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, I want Roman to meet him too. She will be good at helping with that." she said and picked up a few books. Then she stopped and picked up an advanced potions book and her heart gave a little tug. She did this every time she saw one. She actually wanted her uncles back. It was lost though, it Hogwarts. She flipped open the cover of the book and her hand started to shake when she saw the name of who the book belonged to. "How did it… get here?" she whispered and picked up the book and started to flip through it as if it held the secret.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked as he looked over her shoulder.

Celes gave a little noise in her throat and held the book so he could see. "This is the book Harry had sixth year." she said. "This is my uncles advanced potions book." she looked around the shop trying to find out how it got there. "This is lost in the room of requirement."

He frowned as he looked at it, "How did it get here? Do you think Minny was donating books to books stores?"

"I don't know, she isn't spring cleaning the room is she? I'm buying this." she said and walked over and paid for the book and then walked back over. "Lets go see more shops and I'll figure this mystery out later."

Lee frowned as he followed her. He didn't like the sound of or where this was going. If the book was lost in the Room of Requirement then it should still be there. It shouldn't be anywhere else. Even if Minerva was doing spring cleaning. The Room of Requirement was still too large and just… too awesome. " _Harry, we found something weird at a bookstore in the wizard's alley. I think you may need to investigate or something."_ he sent.

" _What did you find?"_ he sent back to Lee.

Celes bounced around the alley and ended up buying chocolates for John from the sweet shop and she stopped in front of an empty building. "Hey, we should send Georgie a picture."

"A picture of what?" Lee asked. " _She found the book here… your book…. Snape's old book."_

Celes looked up at him. "The building silly. If he wants the branch out he has to see it."

Harry dropped what he was doing. " _What? Do you have it?"_ he asked.

"Oh, ha, duh!" Lee smiled and waved a hand so a camera was placed into her hand. "There you go." He smiled and kissed her. " _Yeah, she bought it. But I'm worried. I torn between taking it from her and dumping it, maybe its a tracking inside it, or its really the book, but how can that be? She said it was lost in the Room of Requirement."_

" _Its was, could you send it home? I'll look it over, take it to Ro."_ he asked.

Celes snapped pictures and then grinned. "I think it'll be great." she looked up at Lee and frowned. "You're distracted."

"Uh? Oh, just thinking." He smiled. "Here, lets sent these things home and then go to lunch from here, yeah?"

Celes looked down at them and then nodded. "Okay." she said handing it to him. "I'm starved."

"I wonder if Grandma will make us cook food for the kids to take to them." he chuckled as he sent the bags back home. " _There you go._ " He smiled at Celes. "Then again we are paying customers, so we shouldn't be forced into cooking our food."

Celes giggled. "I suppose it depends on her mood." she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the alley and then they popped to the restaurant.

He smiled when they were seated. "Well, so far so good." He winked at her. "So what are you going to get?"

"Angel hair pasta with meat sauce." she sighed. "Bread, and and Italian soda." she said not even looking at the menu she knew it by heart.

"Italian soda? What's that?" he asked as he looked at the menu for the drinks. He had memorized all the dishes and could almost cook all of them by heart.

"The one I'm getting is soda water, cream, strawberries." she said. "It very yummy."

"Interesting, I think I may have one glass of red wine." He smiled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, red wine is good." she sighed. "You're not going to get mean if you drink a whole glass are you?" she teased and scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I'm going to become a tyrant. Go all he-man and bang on my chest and climb the Empire State Building, all the while you will be hanging over my shoulder." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Oh well, maybe I should change into something white." she giggled again.

He laughed and shook his head. "So silly."

"What, I'm the innocent damsel. I should wear white." she protested.

"Innocent?" He snorted. "So, not innocent. Every chance you get you corrupt my Butterfly. "Far from innocent." he chuckled.

Celes pouted. "She likes the corruption." she gave an evil little smile. "And my form of corruption is hot." she whispered in his ear and nipped it and then sat back down.

He chuckled, "Therefore you are not innocent." he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I missed you. I don't like when you play the avoid game because you don't just avoid what's bothering you, you avoid _all_ of us."

Celes looked up at him. "I'm sorry." she said to him. "I just… go into my head." she shook her head. "No more avoiding." she whispered and snuggled into his side. "I missed you too, by the way." she said and ran a finger up his thigh. "I missed all of you."

"I see," He said as he held her hand. He laced his fingers with hers. "I miss you too." he kissed her fingers.

She smiled and sighed. "You know what? We are getting married next, year? It should be in the spring." she said.

He smiled brightly at her. "We already agreed it would be in the spring. Shall it be this spring?"

Celes looked up at him. "April?" she asked.

"We can do April. So an afternoon wedding and party through the night. We will have to have Ro erect a warming shield so we won't be so cold at night."

Celes nodded. "I agree." she said and beamed. "Oh I'm excited. Oh Lee, I'm so excited!" she squealed and kissed him. "Oh I still have to pick bridesmaids dresses did we ever land on one color scheme?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah, crap I don't remember, but I believe one of the colors was a light green."

Celes nodded. "Light green, I wanted the orange for the tiger lilly but I think I may just have a few in my bridal bouquet." she said. "Light green and… hmm I don't know I can't remember."

"Me either, well, lets make it a spring color like, a yellow… a light yellow, like a custard or something."

Celes nodded. "Light pinks and pretty reds… oh! Cream and red… with the bits of green!" she said.

"Red? Really? I don't consider that a spring color… pink yes but not red." He shrugged, "That is just my thinking."

Celes smiled. "Well how about we do green and yellow then. Light green like you know that really light pretty color and the custard yellow?" she asked

"That can work. So… Boys in green and girls in yellow?"

"Yes, I like that." she said and sighed. "Oh I'm so excited. Okay and Aya can cater yes?" she asked.

"Uh… well, I wasn't thinking of chinese food but… if we can find something good, then yes." He frowned. "I was thinking chicken and fish, macaroni salad, and maybe asparagus. Fresh fruit, and of course the cake."

Celes smiled up at him. "Aya can do more than oriental food." she said. "I think if you told him what you wanted he'd do it. And yes the cake, the cake shall be lemon with the whipped vanilla frosting."

"We were going to have a mini cakes, that I do remember that. I have the picture at home. It can be yellow and green too. However our part will be the cake itself… like a small regular cake."

Celes started to remember. "I need my book." she said and giggled. "I have a whole book full of pictures." she said and kissed him. She was so excited she could barely contain it. They ordered their food and she sat drinking her drink.

Lee chuckled and enjoyed the way Celes just beamed and tossed out ideas for the wedding. He also enjoyed listening and adding his own opinions about it as well. Once they finished they order the other food and then went home.

Celes bounced into the house happily. She couldn't wait for April now. She turned to Lee and kissed him. "Okay food to the family and then we need to start prep for tomorrow's meal yeah?"

"My prep is already done, you just need to prep on your sweets." He teased and kissed her cheek. "You know, if you weren't avoiding me, you could have been in the kitchen with me." He sang as he walked into the kitchen to set the food down.

Celes blushed and followed. "I know." she said softly and set her stuff down and looked around. "I've really been out of it as of late." she whispered.

"Yes, you have, but I can help you prep… unless you want Ro. She usually helps, yeah?"

Celes nodded. "That would be nice." she touched his shirt. "I miss her." she whispered.

"Well, in that case," He gave her a container. "Take her the chicken alfredo." he kissed her.

Celes giggled and took the container and reached out to Roman. She followed her presence and found her in her workroom. "Hey baby girl." she said as she walked in.

ROman looked up and smiled, "Hey! Long time no see. Are you okay?" She asked as she stood up and slammed her body into hers and hugged her tightly.

Celes gave a little oof and nodded. "Just… being stuck in my head." she whispered. "I'm okay."

She pulled back and looked down at her. "Good." She kissed her wrapped her arms around her again. "I thought maybe I did something wrong. I was going to go to Cecil and demand he talk to you." She giggled. "Then tease him a little."

Celes smiled. "You have done nothing wrong." She giggled and nuzzled her neck. "I've just been feeling a little forgotten but it's okay now." She kissed Roman and sighed into it happily. "I missed you."

Roman giggled and kissed her a few times. "I missed you too." She giggled again and pulled her more into her room. "Oh, I want to show you this new thing I've been working on. I was thinking of you when I was working on it, and I wasn't sure how you would go about it. Well, I've been working on two things actually." She giggled and pulled out a large portfolio case. She opened it to show her it was a case that held potions. "Its kind of like our purses or bags. we put an extension spell on it. You can organize all your potions inside, then you can set reminders on potions that are getting low and you need to brew, and it also has a count of how much you have of that one potion." She giggled. "I wasn't sure if healers would use things like these." She sat back on her feet and frowned as she looked up at Celes. "What do healers use anyways? I mean Doctors have all their equipment in the office and stuff."

Celes smiled. "Most of what I use is in the office, but that case right there would be a great way to organize the potions and salves I use in healing." She smiled. "I like it, a lot."

"Oh, good." she grinned up at her. "I was just tinkering around and when we got here, I wanted to experiment with some of my potions but I found that I didn't have them all. My main potion stores is in Godric's Hollow. Sometimes I link doors to it, but I find that I enjoy brewing what I don't have, but with this, I can add to the stores and to my case. I'll make you another, Would you like a pretty color?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she showed her the cases she had.

Celes giggled. "How about green?" She asked and giggled again. She walked up to Roman and hugged. "You are amazing." She whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She giggled. "I try. I enjoy creating things that will help you out or just help make me organized." She giggled and set the green one on her desk so she could work on it later. She sniffed the air. "I smell deliciousness."

"Awe yes, Lee and I brought you food, and we planned a date for the wedding." She squealed. "I'm excited!" She handed her the to go box.

"Oh, really? When?" She asked as she opened the box and started to eat. "This is so good."

"April!" she said and sat down. "Its spring, and its just going to be… awesome" she gave a blissful smile. "We have colors, custard yellow and light green." she said and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh! And I'm going to say to my book tour finally. After the holidays."

"Oh! That will be so much fun. Maybe you and I can have a little fun on the tour." She giggled and smiled. "Oh, but the wedding will be nice. It will be really nice."

Celes giggled. "I'm excited about both. The book tour you guys can rotate who goes with me each day. Its twenty dates so it should take until the beginning of April to finish." she giggled. "And having fun on the tour should be really fun." she wiggled her eyebrows at Roman and moaned thinking about it. "God…" she whispered.

Roman smiled at her. "I enjoy when you are happy. And it brightens your face so much."

Celes smiled at her. "I feel happy, I'm just being… me." she smiled a little and looked down at her hands. "I'm okay though. I think maybe I'll go pick on Sune later." she giggled a little and shook her head. "But first I want to see if you'll help me prep for desserts for tomorrow. I didn't do it because I was avoiding."

"Desserts?" Roman perked up. "That's like asking me if I enjoy breathing!"

Celes giggled. "If you're good I let you eat whipped cream from the can." she giggled again and shook her head. "Oh speaking of sweet." she summoned John's chocolates. "I have to delivery these. Finish your food and meet me in the kitchen?" she asked standing. She pulled a chocolate out for her and set it close to her.

"And we starting of with Chocolate colonies!" She squealed. "Are you going to make delights again?"

"Yes, yes I am." she kissed her and then gave her another. "Okay I'll be down in the kitchen." she said and left. She hummed as she walked to where she sensed John. She poked her head in his room and grinned. "I come bearing chocolate." she giggled.

"Oh, you are the greatest." He smiled at her. "How was Time Square?"

"Fun, we went to your Diagon Alley." she said and stepped in and walked over and sat next to him on his bed and set the chocolates on his leg. "There are two missing I gave some to Ro." she giggled.

He smiled, "Thanks. So, how did you like it? Was Diagon Alley better or did you like this one better?"

Celes giggled. "It would be perfect it Georgie had a shop there." she giggled and then kissed his bicep. "I like it, I saw my book in a display and it inspired me to actually do the tour." she said to him. He was the only one that knew she had put it off.

"Great! Now our, very smart, and very sexy, and very little wife will finally promote her book. That is awesome."

Celes blushed and looked up at him. "You'll go with me on some of my dates?" she asked.

"Of course! I have to let other people know you are _my_ wife. Can't have them trying to get out you." He chuckled.

Celes giggled and leaned up and kissed him. "I'm excited." she whispered and gave a little smile. "And a little nervous I'm not going to live up to what people think I am."

"Who cares of what people think of you. What matters is that _you_ came up with this solution and no one else did. You are passionate about your healing and it shows." He kissed her. "I'm _very_ proud of you. And I know the others are also _very_ proud of you as well."

Celes blushed deeper and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and stayed next to him a little longer missing just sitting with him. "Do you want to go out with me a couple days after Christmas?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we can do that." He smiled. "What would my little wife like to do? Ice skate? A show?"

Celes giggled. "I thought Ice skating in Central Park and then a walk with hot chocolate after." she said. "Just me and you time." she said.

"Okay, we can do that." he kissed her forehead.

Celes beamed. "I Love you." she said and got up. "I really, really love you." she kissed him a few more times and then bounced out of his room. She was headed to the kitchen when she ran into Harry.

He grabbed her hand. "You seem better." he said.

Celes looked up at him and then stood on her toes and kissed him. "I am, I'm sorry." she said.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "Its alright." he said, he wanted to ask her about the book but decided not to. "Where you headed?"

"Kitchen to prep for tomorrow." she kissed him again. "I love you." she sang as she skipped off to the kitchen.

Roman walked out of her workroom she had been hiding in all day. She carried her empty box and finished the last of her cannoli as she walked down the stairs.

"Coming by!" Lana squealed as she rolled by on skates, followed by Bree and Brax.

Roman giggled as she stepped back. "Be careful… and don't let Mama see you… or Daddy."

"Okay!"

She shook her head and bounced down the stairs. "I have come to help prepare for desserts." Roman said as she threw away her box.

Celes beamed at her. "Excellent." she said and turned to her completely. "We need lots of things." she ripped the list in half. "Start collecting." she said. "There are some chocolate covered things in it for you at the end." she nodded to the warming fondu pot.

"Chocolate covered things? Oh, I love this part of Christmas!" she squealed happily and started to collect things. She hummed to Celes' singing.

Celes loved being with Roman, they always just did well together, even when they were fighting they still seemed to find a way to work everything out. She giggled and when she finished her list she started to slice fruits, put out pieces of pound cakes and other things to dip in the chocolate that was nice and melty now.


	27. Chapter 27

Albie, Damon, Bryce, and Luke all poked their heads into the kitchen. "Hello mamas." Luke said and smiled. He walked in with the boys. "So, we were wondering if there was anything you need help with. _Anything_ at all."

Roman giggled. "I think they are trying to hone in on my sugar action here."

"Awe my sugar babies." She giggled. "Chocolate fondu." She said.

"Most excellent!" Albie said running his hands together.

Damon climbed upon a stool and helped Bryce up. "I want some too please."

Bryce nodded, "Me too."

Luke smiled and took a stool next to Albie. "Yeah, we all want to taste test."

Celes giggled and made plates for each of them including Roman and then handed them out and brought the pot over. she gave them all skewers. "Go to town." she said and looked up when John walked in. "Want some too?' she asked.

John looked over, "Yeah, I'll try some." He smiled.

"Like this," Luke jabbed a strawberry for Bryce and then show him how to dip it and swirl it around.

Celes made John a plate of stuff and set it where he should sit, then she made her own and sat next to Roman. "So I was thinking tonight we could all sing carols tonight."

"That sounds like fun." Roman said as she ate a marshmallow with chocolate. "I know Amy and Matt will love that."

Damon's cheeks puffed out with the two pineapples he ate and his lips were covered in chocolate.

Celes giggled at Damon and then nodded. "It will be and they will." she looked at John and saw him trying hard not to moon at Roman. "Maybe then after we can all have adult time." she suggested.

"Can't. I need to finish up on some Christmas gifts." Roman said. "But I'll be apart of the caroling."

Bryce stabbed at John's strawberry that he was dipping into the chocolate and giggled when was able to take off his fork. He quickly took it out, trailing chocolate to him and ate it.

John chuckled and cleaned it up. "Slower." he said softly.

Celes gave a little sigh. "Yes, Roman, you can. I have Spiced Eggnog and a game planned." she said.

Roman groaned inwardly. "Spiced Eggnog?" SHe asked.

"I can spike it." Luke smiled.

"That's my baby." She leaned over the island and kissed his cheek. "I shall get Eggnog wasted.

"I'm getting chocolate wasted!" Damon said.

"Me too!" Bryce added as he knocked John's pineapple off his skewer and giggled. He sat up on his knees and started to fish for it.

Celes gave a little smile. "I meant spiked." she said softly.

John looked at Bryce. "Hey!" he said. He went to grab it and Bryce got his hand with the skewer. "Owe!" he said.

Celes looked at them. "Enough." she said and healed John's hand. "You'll be there too. We are going to have a pleasant night. I have been doing this avoiding thing, but no more." she said and kissed his hand then went back to her food.

"Rather demanding." John noted and then tweaked Bryces ear when she wasn't looking.

Bryce squinted his eyes at John and pointed his little fork at him.

"So… Can I join too?" Luke asked. "I mean I am an adult after all."

"Maybe you should spend some time with Diamond." John suggested.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave her in the room." Luke told him. "Duh. I was asking for all of us. me, Dia, Jude, and Val."

Celes gave John a curious look. "I don't see why they can't all come along." she said. "It'll be fun, and the girls will like the eggnog."

"Well, it'll just be eggnog." John said softly to her so she got it.

Celes' eyes widened. "Oh!" she said and then hugged Roman. "Oh!"

Roman felt her excitement buy was confused as she dropped her chocolate strawberry. She gasped as if the world just ended. "My strawberry!" she whined. "A perfectly chocolate strawberry… Gone!"

John held out his with his fingers. "Here, have mine." he offered.

Celes grinned and glanced at Luke and then hugged Roman. " _The eggnog will be_ just _eggnog for Jude and Dia!"_ she sent to her.

" _That's not fair. If we are getting wasted, they should join too_." Roman said and pushed John's hand away. "No thanks." She said as she got a paper towel and picked it up, wiping the floor. "Its a tragedy. I worked hard on that one. Dip it, cool it down. dip it again, cool it down again, and dip it again." She stuck her bottom lip out then threw it away.

Luke chuckled, "I guess you got to try again. Ha-ha."

"Oh! You little brat! So don't like you right now." Roman said and tugged on his flaming red hair."

Celes giggled. " _They won't be allowed to because John's power won't let them"_ she sent and then took John's strawberry and gave it to Roman. "Eat."

Roman paused and looked at Celes then at John then at Celes. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Luke. "I… but… Oh, my God." She hugged her son and started to cry. "Why didn't you tell?" She asked him. "Oh, I don't want you growing up so fast. I want you to be little."

Luke looked lost. "What… I just… tell you what? What happened?"

Celes' own eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't know yet." she sniffed and hugged him too. "Oh we should leave it alone." she whispered.

"Know what? Leave what alone?" Luke asked looking more confused and a little alarmed now that both his mothers were crying. Of course Celes always cried but it worried him that his mother was crying and hugging him tightly. "What's going on?" He asked as he held his mother as she cried.

Val chose that moment to walk in. He stopped though when he saw the scene before him. "Whats going on?" he asked.

Jude walked in just after. "Hey, water and crackers is what you were...why are our mothers crying?" she asked.

Celes saw Jude and threw her arms around her. "My baby." she whispered and sniffed.

"Uh…" she looked at Luke and Val for help.

Luke shrugged and looking lost at Val. "Mum, come on, tell me whats going on." he said to her softly and rubbed her back.

Roman looked at him. "Oh, as if you don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a daddy?" She asked him and glared at him through her tears. "We are supposed to tell each other everything. Oh…" She hugged him again. "I remember when you were nothing but a baby. You yapped and yapped and yapped. Every day and night. You just had to talk about everything. Then accused me of starving you." She giggled and held Luke tight as her eyes filled with tears again. "I don't want you to grow up yet."

Luke frowned. "Mum… I'm not… We aren't… what do you mean I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Celes said that Jude and Dia can't have the spiked eggnog. The only reason they can't have that is because they are pregnant." Roman pulled back and looked at her son. She frowned when she felt his confusion and then it clicked for the both of them. Roman looked over to Celes and John and glared at them.

Luke looked at John, then to Jude and then to Val. "We… we are going to be dads." he told him.

Val gave a little wince. "Yeah.' he said.

Jude paled. "Dia and I haven't said anything to them yet." she rubbed her mothers back getting it now. "Crap." she sent Dia a message to get down there.

Celes pulled back sniffing. "They… he didn't know. Oh, I blew the surprise. I'm sorry."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Dia said as she ran into the kitchen. "Ah, man. Erase their memories." She told John. "I know it was you." She hit his arm. "Erase all their memories. I had _everything_ planned!" She squeaked.

Val went over to Dia and stopped her hand. "I already knew." he said. "I can hear them."

Jude gave a little huff. "That's how I knew about Dia." she pouted. "We had a plan." she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got excited." Celes said blushing. "Its my fault little gem."

"No, its John's fault." She wagged her finger at him. "You need to be more discreet next time. I won't put up with you ruining it next time." She pouted as tears came to her eyes. "Oh, I had a plan!" She stomped her foot. Then she frowned at Val. "You didn't say anything, right? You would have played along and been surprised, even if you did know, right?"

Val wrapped an arm around her and nodded. "I would have played along." he looked at Jude. "I'm so pleased we can have children. Its very hard for our race." he whispered.

"Oh, Dia. Come here." Roman said as she opened her arms to her.

Diamond gave a pout as she walked over then she ran to her and Luke. "I had it planned. I was going to have John do the day dream thing. And in the Day dream Jude and I were going to give you each a ribbon and you would have to go and follow the ribbon to the surprise Jude and I have been working on and we were going to have the ribbon tied around us. So when it came to the end of the day dream you would find us."

Luke smiled and rubbed her back. "Its okay, Diamond.

Diamond looked up at him. "But… you are okay with this, right? Like, you want to be a daddy, right?"

"Of course I do! Have you not seen my family? He or she is going to have plenty of aunts and uncles to spoil her or him and so will I! Diamond, I am so happy." He cupped her face and kissed her.

Roman sniffed. "I don't want my baby to grow up." She pouted. "But at the same time, I hope he does so he can have little demons that terrorize him as he did me."

Jude looked up at Val. "Of course you knew." she whispered. She was scared though. She had known John knew the minute it happened so she went to him all the time. She didn't want to lose the baby, as so many had before her. She squeezed his hand.

Val held her tightly. "It'll be okay, we have John and your Mother." he whispered to her. "And if the baby is dark we have Mama Ro too." he pointed out.

Jude gave a little nod her stomach twisting a little.

Roman kissed Diamond and Luke then she went over to Jude a Val. She flet Jude's fear. She hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "The first girl of the family going to have babies. Oh, I remember you too." She kissed her again. "Its okay." She told her. "Want to know why?"

Jude looked at her. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because we are awesome!" She sang and smiled at her. "You have your mother's and father's blood running through your veins. And that means you are even _more_ awesome. You are strong Jude Renee Diggory-Potter… Ionescu." She smiled at Val. THen she looked at Jude. "Awesomeness runs through your vines. Whatever, his people are going through with the children don't affect you, because you were not born into them, you were born into us."

Jude nodded and felt a little better.

"And I super enrich your soil because I make it special. We don't use Carpathian soil here." she said. "I'll add some things for the baby as well." she kissed her daughter's cheek.

John frowned when he heard that and stood. "I have to go write something down." he said distractedly. "I'm sorry for letting the cat out of the bag girls." he said and grinned. "I'm a grandpa again." he said and kissed their heads and then walked out.

Diamond sighed, "Well, I guess we can still do the last part." She said and looked at Jude. " _We can still do the nursery showing and telling them the gender, right?_ " She asked her.

Jude nodded. "Yes!" she said and tugged on Val's hand.

"Wait something else is happening, how have you kept things from me?' Val asked.

"I know mental blocks, Celes Diggory and Roman McTaggert are my mothers." she said excitedly and looked at Luke. "Come on!"

"No! For Christmas! It was suppose to be their gift." Dia said running after her best friend in her excitement.

"Wait, what's going on! I want to know!" Luke said running after them.

"So do I!" Roman said. "Come on, Damon, Bryce, we have to go fallow the excitement." She wiped their mouths and hands then picked them up and took off after the group.

"It Christmas eve, close enough!" Jude said.

Celes followed quietly but stopped at Harry's study and went in to talk with him. She needed a minute. "Hi." she said.

Harry looked up. "Hey… what's wrong?" he asked.

"Your daughter is making you a granddad again." She said.

Harry frowned. "Huh?" Then it sank in. "Jude's pregnant?"

Celes smiled. "Yes." She said and sat herself down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry hugged her. "She's not a little girl anymore." He whispered.

"She's a healer, and she's amazing and now she's going to be a mother." She whispered and pressed her face into his neck. "Our first baby is all grown up."

Harry rubbed her back. "Awe Cel." He said when she started to cry. "It's okay."

Celes sniffed. "I know." She whispered and hugged him. "I do, I'm just emotional." She said.

"You're not pregnant too are you?" He asked.

Celes laughed. "God no, for once I don't want to be. I just think my monthly is here." She winked and kissed him. "Come on the girls are showing off something and we should probably get Lee. Dia is pregnant too."

Harry groaned. "At the same time? Great!" He laughed and stood them up and took her hand and led her out towards the squeals. Lee was already heading that way.

Lee frowned, "What is going on?" He asked as she followed Celes and Harry towards all the commotion.

"A boy!" Roman was heard squealing. "And a girl!"

Celes picked up her pace. "Who's having what?" She asked.

"Girl," Jude pointed to herself. "Boy." She pointed to Dia.

Harry laughed. "That's amazing!" He said.

"Thrilled, I'm thrilled." Val said hugging Jude and punching Luke's shoulder. "You're going to have a son just like you!"

Luke laughed, "And you are going to have a girl just like you… I mean Jude." He laughed again and dodged around his mum. ROman laughed as she hugged Dia.

Lee frowned, "Wait… you girls are pregnant?" he asked them.

Jude looked up at him and then nodded. "yes, Daddy we are." she whispered forgetting about him. She really had, his opinion always meant a lot to her.

"What? You're too young! You're just a girl! How did this happen?" he asked.

"You see, when a man and a woman…" Luke trailed off when Lee went to grab at him.

"I know how _that_ happens." He sighed and hugged Jude. "I don't want any of my girls to grow up just yet. Can't I just keep you small?"

Jude smiled and hugged him back. "It doesn't work that way." she whispered. "Are you at least happy?" she asked peering up at him. "Dad is look at his face." she nodded to Harry grinning like an idiot.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, well he is _always_ goofy looking like that." He told her and kissed her forehead. "Jude, I am extremely happy. I just wished I had more time with you." He sighed. "Well, I have no choice now. I have to now corrupt Belle and Shannon. They are the youngest girls and I shall protect them. Its time to tell them the cootie story."

Celes looked at him. "Lee!" she said and smacked his bicep weakly. "No more cooties." she laughed a little though. She really did like it.

"Oh, its going to happen. That way they will run from boys and will always stay my little girls." Lee nodded and rubbed Jude's back. "I love you. If you girls need anything let me know, okay?"

"Oh, sure spoil them, but when it comes to my cravings you cut me down!" Roman told him and smiled.

"Sweets… oh, what ever." Lee chuckled and then hugged Dia.

Celes giggled. "Okay, time to leave the parents to be alone." she said and kissed their cheeks. She took Harry's hand and led him out. "We are having an adult night." she said as they left the kids alone.

Lee smiled and took Roman's hand and dragged her out. "Oh, I am so glad Dia is okay with Luke being a mummy's boy."

"HEY!" both Roman and Luke said at the same time.

Dia laughed and hugged Luke and pulled Roman to sandwiched her in. "THat is because deep down I'm a mummy's girl too. I love all three of my mummies!"

"See! She loves it." Roman kissed her cheek and cooed at her.

"Okay, Ro, lets go." He said pulling her away. "So what is this adult night?" Lee asked Celes.

Celes grinned. "Last time we were in New York I think I was pregnant so, I thought we could drink spiked eggnog and play a little game.' she said coyly.

"Oh? What kind of games? And will there be teams?" Lee asked.

Roman perked. "Games? Teams? You are all going down!" She declared.

Celes giggled and blushed. "That would be awkward, teams for this game." she summoned the little dice. "Its this game, I was going to revise it when the kids wanted to join but I don't think they will. You me and the boys are going to play with sex dice." she said eyes dancing.

Harry sighed. "Oh no, that means doing stuff to each other… any one of us." he said.

"Only if the other person is comfortable with it. I don't know if Sune will be." Celes pointed out.

Roman frowned at Celes. "I don't want to play. I'll watch." She told her.

Lee frowned, "Oh, don't be like that. Its fun when you two team up. Then you slowly take over the game and it becomes you she devils against us guys."

Celes gave a little smile. "Please Roman." she asked and moved to walk next to her. She wrapped her arms around her. "Please, please, please." she whispered against her ear.

Harry chuckled. "It'll be fun, we love sexual warfare games."

She bit her lower lip and shivered. She did enjoy the sexual warfare games. "One of these days I am so going to get you and Harry back. I still remember you two acting like rabbits! One of these days, you will get yours back. I told Harry to say no, but did he? No! Oh, yes, let the warfare begin!"

Celes giggled delightedly. "Oh yay!" She squealed. "I'll get Sune and John and we will meet in the living room!" She said hurrying off looking for the fox. She found him in the room he'd been with Chuck in. " hey game time." She giggled to him.

He shushed her as he rubbed Chuck's head. He had been calming down one of his nightmares and giving him something else to do in his dreams. When he was satisfied that he was calmed and sleeping well, he slipped his arm from under his head and then slipped out of the bed. He smiled as he gently closed the door. "Well, isn't it nice to see you all bubbly again." he pinched both her cheeks.

Celes gave a squeal. "I feel better, come play!" She giggled and poked his side.

"What game are we playing?" He asked.

"A sexual warfare game, but you can watch if you're uncomfortable of course." She giggled.

"I think I may watch." He said unsure if he even wanted to watch. "Maybe for a little bit." He patted her head and kissed her on the lips.

Celes kissed him back. "It's okay we won't push you." She promised.

He smiled at her. "Its okay. Tomorrow is Christmas. Do I get another puzzle? A good one. I want a good one." he poked her side.

Celes squealed and smiled. "Yes and it's super hard." She said leading him to John. "Time to play little john." She whispered to him.

"Play?" He asked as he continued to write something down in a notebook.

"Yes a sexual warfare game. But you have to be good and not target Ro." She cooed softly.

He looked up at her. "Sexual warfare game?" He asked. The Kama in him laughed if he was playing he had plans. Such plans. John shook his head to clear it. " _We can't target Roman. It will only piss her off more and Celes said they are spiking the drinks. You know how she gets._ " he told Kama. "Okay, let finish this last thought and then I'll be right down, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." She took Sune's hand they went downstairs. Once everyone was there she sat them in a circle on the floor. She silenced the space around them and sat down "rules are simple, we each have a number one through six, you roll that dice and the dice that tell you what to do and where and you do it." She grinned. " I will be number one, cause I'm awesome and came up with this." She said getting eggnog served out. "Oh and Sune will have a number but until he says, if his number comes up we roll again."

"Okay, so the numbers tell us what…" Lee trailed off. "No way. That can't work. Okay, there are six of us, but there are four guys and two girls. Do we keep rolling until we get one of your numbers? If not then that means if we land on one of the guys… Nope, I decline."

Roman laughed, "Poor, Lee." She cooed at him.

Celes frowned. "I'm trying to prevent targeting." She whispered to him hoping he understood.

Harry leaned back. "I'm cool the dice are mostly lickin and kissing of key body parts. We've done way worse to tease the girls." He said.

"Licking and kissing of key body parts?" Roman asked. She looked at Harry then looked at Lee and shivered. "Oh, no, you haven't done that much worse." She said as her mind went really dirty.

Lee growled, "Okay, lets do it this way. He pulled out a coin and waved a hand over it. "There, no one can use magic to tweak it. When it come to us guys we can flip the coin for either one of you. Then you two can roll the dice, yeah?"

Celes smiled. "Oh better. Then we get to choose whomever!" She grinned.

John smiled. "Well, I like that better. The guys are close but not that close."

Harry sat forward. "Let's do this." He said eyes alight.

"So, Celes shall be heads and Roman will be tails. Harry is 1, I'll be 2, John is 3 and Sune is 4… if he wants to play later." Lee said. "Everyone roll the dice to see who goes first."

They all did and Roman was first. Celes giggled. "Wait do Ro and I get numbers too so when we go we are each in the choices." She stopped Romans hand.

"Oh, I forgot that. Yeah, You can be 5 since you are 5 feet. And Ro can be 6, since she is closer to 6 feet." Lee teased.

Celes pouted but smiled anyways. "Go for it Ro!" She giggled.

"Okay." She giggled and shook her head. She rolled the dice and then drank her eggnog. "What's it say?"

"Suck on, neck of..." Celes giggled. "Of 1,"

Harry grinned. "That's me!" He drank some of his eggnog and eyed Roman.

Roman crawled behind him and tilted his head. "Ha-ha. No touching." She told him and wrapped her lips around his neck and started to suck on it.

Harry chuckled and snaked his hand behind him and got her thigh and gave it a squeeze. " you were saying?"

Roman gave a little squeal and then bit his neck. "That way you learn." She told him and crawled back to her spot.

Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck. "I like when you bite me, Sweetbottom and you looked so good crawling away." he said and watched her blush.

"Okay, Lee's turn." Celes giggled and shook her head.

Lee chuckled as he rolled the dice and then flipped the coin. "Ooh, heads and it says... lick the inner thigh." He smiled at Celes. "Pants off." He told her.

Celes tried to be cool but her body heated. She stood on her knees and slid her pants down down for him revealing her little teal panties. She only wore the color on the outside when she looked to tease Lee but the panties she owned and bought tended to drift to that color. She blushed.

"You have that color? How many of your panties are teal?"

"Oh, a lot of them. Its very pretty and just sets fire to her already flaming hair." Roman said as she filled her glass and drank the spiked eggnog.

Celes blushed deeper. "I like the color. I have lots of sets in the color." she whispered. "They just stand out so I buy them. They are so pretty."

Lee shook his head as he spread her legs and licked slowly up her inner thigh. He gave a little moan and then sat back on his heels. "Next."

Celes shivered and shook her head. "U-uh… J-john." she whispered sitting down and drinking some of her eggnog.

John smiled as he flipped and then rolled. "I get Celes, and..." he chuckled. "I am to bite your belly button."

Celes' eyes widened and she shivered. "Uh… okay." she said and lifted her shirt for him and goosebumps rose on her skin as she watched him coming towards her.

He smiled as he kissed her belly button and scraped his teeth against her flesh. consider your belly button bitten." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Well then." she whispered and sat back down. "My turn." she whispered she rolled the three dice and then she looked at them and grinned. "I got Roman, and I have to…" she giggled. "Lick her bellybutton." she giggled and looked at Roman.

"Oh?" She said and shivered. That was really a sensitive spot for her. She didn't know why but it was. "Uh… okay." She said as she lifted her shirt and tucked it under her breast. She leaned back on her hands.

Celes giggled and crawled across to her and then up her body and looked at her and then leaned down and flicked her tongue ring over her piercing and then swirled her tongue into her bellybutton and then pulled back smiling. "Done." she whispered.

Roman shivered out a little gasp. She shivered again. "Okay… uh, who's next?"

Celes sat back down and shivered herself. "Harry Potter." she whispered looking up at him.

Harry smiled. "Alright." he said and rolled and flipped the coin. He looked them over and a slow grin spread on his face. "Well I got Roman, and I get to…" he chuckled. "Lick her ass." he whispered looking straight into Roman's eyes.

Roman's mouth fell open. "You did that on purpose!" she told him as she sat up. "I know you did."

He held up his hand. "No magic was involved in the results, promise." he said and looked her over. "Well, pants then." he said looking her up and down heatedly.

Roman shivered and stood up on her knees. She grumbled as she unbutton and then unzipped her jeans. She shimmied out of them then laid on her stomach, revealing a lavender thong. She had put it on so if John saw it, it would tell him she was off limits to him. She grumbled again and closed her eyes. "No biting! It said lick."

Harry chuckled and crawled across to her. He moaned. "Lavendar." he whispered. He leaned down and licked the cheek with his bite mark tattoo from the bottom all the way to the top and moaned the whole way. He kissed the small of her back and pulled away and sat back down.

Roman shivered as she felt her core give a throb. God, she really did enjoy when he did things like that. It was just hot. She giggled and rolled over and pulled a blanket over here. "My turn?" she asked.

Sune, who had been silent just taking it all in smiled a little bit. "Maybe I could give it a go. Just… just one to see." he said looking at Roman and then Celes for confirmation it was okay.

Roman smiled, "Okay with me."

Celes nodded. "Yes, I'm okay." she said. "As long as you are."

Sune nodded. "I think.. I think I'm good." he picked up the coin and dice and rolled and flipped. He smiled just a little. "Looks like I'm sucking on Celes' neck."

Celes giggled and shook her head and stood up on her knees and exposed her neck to him.

He smiled as he pulled her towards him and sucked on her neck. He smiled again and then kissed it. "That wasn't so bad." he said.

Celes giggled. "You didn't get an ass or a thigh, or in Roman's case a bellybutton." she whispered and pulled away giggling. "Okay, now its Roman's turn." she touched her neck where he'd sucked and kissed it and it tingled a little. He hadn't given her more than a kiss in months, which was good. She shivered a bit and sat down again in her spot.

Roman smiled and rolled the dice and looked at her results. She laughed. "How do I bit my own ass?" She asked.

"Reroll the person di." Celes giggled.

"Wait what? But… what if…" She glanced at Harry and shivered. "Okay." She grumbled and rolled the dice. "Okay, who is three?" she asked looked around.

John raised his hand. "That would be me…" he said with a smile.

Roman looked at him and laughed! "I get to bite your ass, lay down!"

John chuckled and knew she would take great pleasure in this given their arguments lately. He pulled down his pants and then laid down on his stomach for her and felt the Kama in him laugh.

" _Wiggle it for her."_ Kama said.

John chuckled, he'd had two so he was a little tipsy. "I await you." he wiggled his ass at her.

She laughed and then downed the rest of her eggnog. She crawled over to him and bit him harder than necessary and gave a little growl. "You are truly a butt monkey." She laughed at her own joke and then sat back down.

John rubbed his ass and sat back down gingerly. "I think Celes may need to heal it."

Celes giggled. "Oh sure." she said and shook her head. "Um… whos next? Lee?" she asked.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He rolled and smiled. "Well, Roman, I guess John gets a little revenge through me. I get to bite your ear."

Roman giggled and leaned over to him. "Bite away." She giggled.

Lee nuzzled her neck then bit her ear. "Very tasty ear." He breathed into her nec.

Roman shivered. "No whispering." She told him and pushed him back as he laughed. "Next!"

John rolled the dice and shook his head. He smiled. "Well, little wife, I get to lick your ear." He smiled.

Celes shivered a little and took yet another drink and then moved closer to him and offered up her ear to him. "G-go for it."

He gave her a moan and slowly licked up her ear. "Mmm, my little wife taste good too."

Celes panted and shivered. "O-oh do I?" she asked. She blinked and pulled away and sat back down. "Um… who now?" she asked. Turned base games when they were sexy really distracted her but she really was enjoying herself getting all worked up.

"I think you're up, Dove." Harry said to her.

Celes looked up at him and swallowed and then rolled the three dice. She looked them over and smiled. "Okay, it says I have to stroke…" she snorted and laughed. "Sune's nipples." she looked at him to see if he was okay with that.

He laughed and lifted his tanktop, "Stroke away, Little brat."

Celes giggled and crawled to him and sat in front of him on her knees and stroked his nipples with her thumbs and giggled as she watched him.

Sune laughed again, "This is funny. I know it should be sensual, but it just… its funny."

Celes giggled. "Right," she made a little pretend sexy face and did it a little more and then giggled and kissed his cheek. "More sexy things to come if you want them." she whispered in his ear and then went back to her seat giggling. "Um… Harry?" she asked giggling still.

Harry looked around. "Yeah I think its me." he said picking up the two dice and the coin and did his thing. He chuckled. "More ear licking for Celes." he looked at her.

Celes giggled and shivered just a little. She offered her ear to him.

Harry leaned down and breathed on it for a second and then licked around the edge of it and moaned a little for her. "I have to agree, you do taste good."

Celes shivered and giggled. "Well I'm glad you agree." she whispered and looked at Sune. "Your turn." she said.

Sune smiled and picked up the dice and the coin deciding it wasn't so bad, he sort of felt like a teenager, but he knew it was going to get worse though. He looked them over and smiled a little. "I have stroke Celes' bellybutton? Wait how is this sexy?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "Its how you do it, Sune." she said and laid down after tucking her shirt up into her bra.

Sune chuckled, "I we can try." He crawled to her and chuckled again. "Stroking the belly." he said and then gently rubbed her belly button. "Ooh, this is sexy, so, so, so sexy." he chuckled.

Celes squealed and giggled. "It tickles." she said to him and touched his head and giggled harder.

He laughed then crawled back to his spot, "Your turn, Ro."

Roman giggled and rolled. She smiled liek that cat that ate the conary. "Lee, I get to stroke your inner thigh." She told him.

Lee sat up straghter. "I get action, then?" He asked. "Well come along, chose a thigh." He said spreading his legs.

Roman giggled and leaned over to him. She trailed her hand up his inner thigh and started to run her fingers up and down his thigh. "Oh, I think I found the right one, it seems to be growing." She giggled.

He growled, "Oh, I hope Harry gets to bite your ass."

"Hey! This isn't my doing. Its what the holy dice said." Roman protested.

Lee chuckled and rolled and flipped then a smiled broke across his lips and he shot his sharp gaze at Roman. "I get to lick Roman's nipple."

Roman choked on her eggnog. "What?" she squeaked.

Lee pulled roman to him and lifted her shirt. "Oh, yes, these little beauties." He gave a growl and leaned down. Licked his tongue over her nipple and swirled it around it. He gave a moaned and shivered. He wanted to do the other one.

Roman shivered and rubbed her legs together as her core throbbed harder. "Oh… oh… kay…" She shivered again.

Lee smiled and lowered her shirt. "Next."

John picked up the dice and the coin and did his thing, praying for Roman but not showing it. He looked down at the dice and coin and he smiled a little. "Well it appears as though I get to lick Roman's other nipple." he whispered and looked at Roman.

Roman shivered as she watched him. Her core throbbed again. Usually she wasn't so sensitive about the nipples. but… the alcohol and then little touching was starting to get to her. "Uh… okay."

John pulled her into his lap so she straddled his hips and then lifted her shirt and bent her backward. He leaned down and licked her hard nipple and flicked it with his tongue and moaned a little as his body hardened against hers. He nearly just kept her but he was trying to be good. He moaned again and kissed the valley between her breasts and pulled her shirt back down for her.

She shivered again as her nipples harden and her core throbbed again. "Okay… who?" She asked as she quickly got off his hips. She was not going to sleep with John today. She kept trying to remind herself that.

"Um… me." Celes whispered and picked up the three dice and rolled them. She gave a tiny smile and looked at Harry. "I get to stroke your inner thigh." she said in a breathy whisper.

Harry smiled. "Go to town." he said leaning back and spreading his legs out.

Celes giggled and crawled between his legs and looked up into his eyes and ran her fingers lightly over his left inner thigh and watched his eyes light on fire. "That does the trick, huh?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and smiled as his body shivered. He stopped her hand as she drifted higher. "Ah, ah, just my thigh." he said and then set her back in her place. He shivered again and then picked up the dice and coin and did his thing. He grinned. "I shall be joining the Roman nipple licking." he said offering his hand to her.

She squeaked and scooted closer to Celes. "Uh… pass… She teased. She tried to tuck her feet under her but Harry got her ankle and was pulling her towards him. "The nipples again? This isn't right! Its a conspiracy!"

Harry got her body half under his and moaned as he pushed her shirt up and then licked around her nipple and then flicked his tongue across it and moaned again. " _Oh… I just want to take you to our room."_ he sent her and then pulled her shirt back down and let her go.

Roman shivered and then crawled away from him. She rapped her blanket around her tightly around her. "Is it my turn?" She asked.

Sune chuckled. "Don't be skipping me little goddess." he said to her watching her. She was so hot when she was turned on, and for once he wasn't having issues sharing her. He seemed to be finding his balance somehow. He picked up the dice and rolled them out he smiled and laughed a little. "Stroking Ro's bellybutton." he chuckled and looked at Roman.

She gave a whimper as she shivered and looked at him. "Uh… okay…

He gave her a curious look and then crawled over to her and undid her blanket and lifted her shirt. He looked up at her as she shivered and goosebumps and realized her bellybutton was a spot. He smiled a little and lightly trailed his fingers up to her navel and then drew around it with it and then dipped it in and watched her shiver. "Wow." he whispered.

She gave a little moan and rolled her stomach up and shivered again. "G-God." She whispered and then looked down at his finger in her bellybutton. "Uh… my… my turn."

Sune blinked and nodded. "Uh… yeah." he said as he came back to himself feeling aroused now. He sat back down and watched her sit up and grab the dice.

She wrapped her blanket around her and then rolled the dice. "Uh… licking the ear of…" She gave an inward groan. "John." She looked at him.

John gave her one of his easy smiles and moved closer to her and offered his ear. "Go ahead." he said softly.

She stood up on her knees and blew gently against his ear. hen she licked his ear slowly.

John shivered and looked at her, the urge to kiss her so strong. He shivered again and made himself move back to his space.

Lee smiled, he had decided to stay away from the eggnog. He was acutlaly enjoying himself watching the girls. He flipped the coin and rolled the dice. He smiled. "Stroking Ro's inner thigh."

"What?" She squeaked and shot a look at him. Her core started to leak. "uh… I think… I think maybe I should…" She squeak.

"Oh, no. We are playing a game. If it was Celes We would totally be torturing her too." he pulled her towards him and slid his hand up her leg to her thigh. His fingers stroked light circles over her thigh.

Roman shivered and then more of her juices started to leak. "okay…" She squeaked and pulled away from him and scooted towards Celes, to hide.

Celes smiled a little and set down her eggnog and let Roman hide with her. "Is is John's turn?" she asked.

John smiled and did his thing he smiled at Celes. "I believe I get to kiss your belly buton…. Celes." He smiled at her. "Come here, little wife."

Celes patted Roman's head and then crawled over to John and stood on her knees in front of him.

John smiled and lifted Celes' shirt and picked her up. "Oh, yummy." He teased her and kissed her belly button and then dipped his tongue into her belly button. "Yep, definitely yummy."

Celes gave a little breathless gasp and looked down at him panting. "Uh…" she blushed and shivered. "I… is it my turn?" she whispered.

"Yes, it is." Lee smiled. "Do your rolls and tell us what you get to do?"

Celes got off of John and went back to her place and rolled the dice. She looked at them and blushed a little. She looked at Roman. "I have to lick your inner thigh." she whispered to Roman.

Roman squealed and tried to get away.

"Oh, no." Lee said as he grabbed Roman and held her. "Celes, do her in."

Celes gave a little smiled and grabbed her ankle lightly and then leaned down and moaned as her scent floated up and filled her senses. She shivered and licked Roman's inner thigh and tastes a little of her there. She wanted so badly to lick up to her clit. She moaned and sat back up her core throbbing.

Roman shivered and jerked. "I'm… I'm done…" She whispered. "God…" She whimpered as she closed her legs and rolled onto her side."

Lee chuckled, "Who shall have her? The rest of us can continue on with Celes." He winked at her.

Celes shivered and smiled as her blush grew.

John smiled. "I can take her." he said. " _I promise only to do what you want me to."_ he sent her hoping that would be okay.

Roman shivered and felt her body heat up. But her body was throbbing and shivered. "I… I can take a… cold shower." She said trying hard to give one last fight.

John sighed and picked her up. "No you can't." he whispered. "I feel you, you're body is burning up. I will take care of you." he said and kissed her forehead and with a wave walked them out of the room.

Sune smiled, "Well, I shall take my leave." He smiled. He pulled Celes to hers and kissed her a couple of times. "It was fun game, we should play again."

Celes smiled at him, she couldn't help the little bit of disappointment but nodded. "Okay." she said and kissed him. "You got it."

"Its more fun when we leave the odds to the coin and the roll." He kissed her and then stood up. "Love you and good night."

Celes smiled up at him and watched him go and then looked at Harry and Lee. "And then there were three. " she whispered and sighed laying back.

"I think the three should just tie her up and then have her, what does part one of the three say?" He asked, looking over to Harry.

Harry gave a little grin. "I think that could work."

Celes gave a whimper and started to turn over and crawl away.

Harry chuckled and grabbed her ankle. "I think we may need to tie her up, shes trying to run away." he laughed.

"Oh, you bad, bad, bad, little minx. You can't escape." He told her and grabbed her other ankle. "Shall we use scarves this time?"

"Awe yes, and maybe a blindfold?" Harry asked.

Celes whimpered again and looked at the two men looking at her like she was dessert and shivered. "Bli-blindfold?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes. Then, maybe we can use special things." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. " _Like some interesting toys?_ " He asked him.

Harry glanced at him. " _I thought that was more of something you and Celes did… alone."_ he sent back and pulled Celes into his arms.

Celes whimpered her whole body vibrated with need to be touched and played with.

" _Actually no. We only did so once. The other time was when she used toys on Roman."_ Le told him. " _I just didn't use the toys again. I bet if she don't know it will make it that much more."_

Harry nodded. " _Okay."_ he sent him back and stood with Celes.

"A-are we… g-going somewhere?" she whispered and moaned looking at the boys.

"Of course. We are taking you to the group room. We can't do this in the living room. Its more comfortable in the group room." Lee said following Harry.

Harry smiled and got them to the group room and laid Celes down on the bed. He waved a hand and her clothes were gone. "And she secretly wears that teal, that must drive you crazy now. You'll always wonder now." he said Lee looking at Celes shivering.

"Only when I think about it. For now, yeah." He jumped on the bed and then ripped them off her. "Stupid color. Stupid, stupid, annoying color!" he growled.

Celes leaned up and looked at her ripped panties in his hand and back at him. "I…" she whispered and then laid back down.

"What was that?" Lee asked and smiled. He waved a hand and then she was tied up with scarves and then blindfolded her with a scarf. "Now, be a good little girl and use that pretty little voice ring out." He told her. He waved a hand and a trunkful of toys appeared. " _That was given to me by Roman. I'm sure she totally forgot about that._ "

Harry chuckled and looked at it and shook his head. " _Wow."_ he sent and ran his fingers over Celes' thigh.

Celes moaned and arched a little towards the touch. "I… what are you two doing?" she asked her body tingling. She panted and ached to be touched.

"Nothing, just talking and trying to figure out how we should go about to teasing you." Lee said and picked up two rings. " _These are for the end. She really enjoys these."_

Harry nodded and then picked up a little bullet vibrator. He smiled. " _I'll start?"_ he sent.

" _Go for it._ "

Harry nodded and leaned down and turned on the bullet to a low setting and touched Celes' clit with it and watched as her juices leaked and her whole body arched.

"What… is that?" she gasped and her whole body shivered. "God." she whispered and rolled her hips a little as her brain tried to process what was happening.

Harry turned up the setting and held it to her clit and watched as she strained against her binding and arched more. It really did things for her, she reacted so well it made him just… he moaned and continued and rubbed the vibrator in little circles on her clit.

Celes gave whimpering moans and rolled her hips as high as the bindings would allow her. She felt her legs shaking, she figured out what it was and she moaned louder and rolled her hips as high as she could and gripped the ties. "G-God…" she whispered and whimpered out her moans as her hips jerked.

Harry watched as she got close, it didn't take a whole lot with the vibrator, it amazed him really. He moaned and pressed harder to her clit and then watched as she jerked and heard her give a tiny scream as her body released and he shook his head. "Wow…" he whispered.

Celes panted and whimpered and rolled her hips as her orgasm finished off. "Why… why do you have those?" she gasped out trying to get her brain back in place.

Lee shook his head and pulled out a sleek green vibrater. " _That was good, but it wasn't good enough. She is supposed to scream._ " He smiled and pressed it to her clit, her juices was enough to coat the vibrater.

Celes gasped and rolled back. "What!" she gasped out and tried to lean up and see but the blindfold blocked it. "God…" she moaned and rolled her hips a little.

Lee smiled as he watched her. He pressed the vibrater to her clit ring and listened to the way it hummed against it. He really enjoyed the way she rolled her hips and jerked. He then tickled the tip of the vibrater and tickled the opening of her core.

Celes gasped louder and wanted to spread her legs wider. "God…" she panted and gripped the binding around her wrists and moaned louder and rolled her hips. "Oh… oh." her core leaked and she rolled her hips more as they jerked.

He smiled as he pressed the vibrator to her clit again then slid it into her core and started to roll it inside of her. He slowly pumped it in and out of her as he still swirled it around. He felt her juices leak more onto the toy and his hand.

Celes started to give little shrieks as her body tightened and she gripped tighter to the bindings. "Oh God…" she screamed now with her moans as her core started to tighten around the vibarater inside her. "God… God… God…" she screamed and then her hips jerked hard and her core clamped down hard and her body released its orgasm and it was so hard that she jerked again violently.

"That is how its done." He told Harry and slipped the toy out of her. He smiled at him. "You ready to go or want to play some more?"

Harry looked at her and wanted to be in her. "I think I can go now." he whispered. "It just… slides over?" he asked softly as he stood and removed his clothes with magic. "Then you?"

Lee nodded and gave him one of the vibrating rings for him to wear. "Yep."

Harry nodded and placed the ring on, he jerked when he turned it on. He leaned over Celes and kissed her lips and slid into her.

Celes gasped and rolled her hips up to him and jerked. "God…" she whispered.

Harry started to pump into her slowly, the whole time having trouble controlling his own need to release already. He growled and buried his face in her neck and kissed it and pumped hard into her.

Celes gave short little shrieks and rolled her hips into Harry, she could smell him and feel him and her core tightened and the vibrating just caused her core to pulse around him in what seemed like a constant orgasm. She rolled back a little and screamed a little as her body jerked.

Harry growled louder into her neck and slid his hand down and pressed his hand under her back to arch her up into him more. He felt her tightening and loosening and knew she was in a constant high. He moaned and felt his waiting orgasm slam at him. He needed to release and he wanted it to last but this was insane for even him.

Celes' screams escalated as her core started to clamp down on Harry and she let her mouth fall open and screamed as her core clamped down on him in a huge orgasm. She jerked as her juices spilled out around him.

Harry growled and found release, he couldn't hold it off anymore. "God…" he gasped and jerked when the vibrating ring made her core pulse around him again. He reached down and turned it off and found he was just a bit overwhelmed. He kissed Celes' neck and rolled off of her and panted. "Damn…" he said.

Celes panted and moaned and smiled a little. "Hes… tired." she whispered and giggled and her body jerked.

Lee smiled, he knew Harry would enjoy that one. He crawled onto the bed and placed his ring on him. He jerked a few times as and shivered. He settled between Celes' legs and thrust hard into her. He moaned and shivered as he looked down and watched her. He shivered and started to pump hard into Celes, making sure the vibrater hit her clit each time.

Celes screamed a little and rolled her hips higher and pushed into his each thrust. She jerked and moaned and screamed a little. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, she wanted to be close. "G-God." she screamed out.

He moaned as he started to pump faster into into her. He growled with each thrust. he had forgotten how intense the vibrater felt on him and imagined it was nearly as good to Celes. he pressed his face to the other side of her neck and kissed it. He bit it and growled again as he pumped faster.

Celes started to scream louder, this was one of her favorite things. She loved it, she had always liked the vibrater rings… when Lee used them she just went crazy. She was thrown by Harry's use of one but it wasn't bad. She arched back and screamed louder. "God… God… I'm… oh God." she yelled and her core started to tighten around him and her hips jerked hard.

He growled louder and shook as he felt his own orgasm beating at him, demanding a release. He kissed her neck and growled as he thrust harder into her, "God… Please… Damn…."

Celes screamed and arched back and rolled her hips high as her hips jerked harder. "Now… God… now, now, now!" she screamed and pushed hard against him as her core clamped down on him.

Lee growled loudly as he jerked and shivered as his orgasm slammed into him. He jerked a few times as the vibrater continued to go. He slid a hand between then and turned it off. He panted and then rolled off her. He waved a tiered hand and released Celes.

Celes moaned and jerked and rolled onto her side and threw her leg and arm over Harry. She reached back tiredly and made Lee spoon behind her and her eyes drooped shut. " _God… ."_ she sent them both.

Harry gave tired smiled having been in and out of consciousness. He held her arm over him and drifted off to sleep.

Lee pulled a sheet over them and then fell asleep as well.

Roman laid on her side and shivered with her arousal. She whimpered again as her core gave a throb. She needed, but she didn't know what she needed… actually that was a lie, she knew exactly what she needed.

John laid behind her and didn't touch her. "Please, let me make you feel better." he whispered. "I won't penetrate you unless you want me to, please Roman. You're hurting you want it so bad." he asked.

"God… I…" She bit her lower lip. Tears filled her eyes. "It don't matter." She gritted. "Its how you want me… you want me mindlessly aroused… so you can… just do your thing or do whatever." She sniffed and whimpered again.

John felt a little sting. "Roman, no… I want you relaxed so it can happen naturally. You've been tense and worried about it happening that its not happening naturally. And yes today I threatened to just do it to you… but I promised." he whispered and rolled her over to look at him. He wiped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "Really, truly, sorry."

"You were so mean…" She sniffed. "You don't see me. You see just a baby. That is all you are focused about. You look at me like you want me but that isn't what you want." She cried again and wiped her eyes. "I want time away. I want time away from you. Its not fair. you used the game to rile me back in, knowing damn well i told you wanted time away. Why couldn't you just tell her no or help me get out of the game?"

John sighed. "I didn't rig it so it would go that way, first of all, second of all you know as well as I do its really, really hard for me to say no to Celes." he sighed and sat up and pulled her up with him and into his arms. He stood and walked her into their bathroom and turned the cold water on. "Tonight, I actually wanted to help you, I wasn't going to do anything. I know I was mean, Kama does that sometimes." he set her on her feet and waved a hand and her clothes were gone. He sighd when she gasped and covered herself. "I'm not going to force you, I didn't mean that when I said it. Yes I would like a child and yes Ive been a little mooney about it latly but I can't help it." he picked her up and put her under the cold water. "There, maybe that will help. Call me when you want to get out and Ill come in and towel you off and then put you to bed." he said and turned to leave.

She sniffed as she pulled her knees to her chest. She held them and let her tears fall. This was not how it was suppose to be like this. They were were both suppose to be like this. They were suppose to be doing the mad monkey thing and just… forget things. But as much as she couldn't let go of her fear, he couldn't relax her enough. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She felt her body finally cool down. She slowly stood up but felt the throb that was there, but it was subtle. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She looked towards the doorway and then popped to her work room. She waved a hand and was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. She laid in her bean bag chair and curled into a ball.

Sune watched her from a shadow and sighed, his poor Roman looked so small and alone. He walked out of it and sat down next to her on the chair and pulled her into his lap. "I think you need to talk." he whispered. "You're afraid, and Roman is afraid of very little." he poked her nose and made her uncurl. "Lets get this fixed."

Roman sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I… I don't know. I just… I'm scared. and I know John knows I am, but… its different. Its not just because He belongs to Celes. Its… I'm scared because the baby will be dark. I try… I try really hard not allow the baby's personality to come out… but I can't… not when its a dark one. With Danger I nearly killed Lee." She whispered. Her lower lip trembled. "Then with Lana… I was so angry. Then with Hail, his darkness nearly took over. Then… with Bryce it really did take over… I said some really mean things to Celes." Her lip trembled again. "He don't… he don't understand." she sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Sune hugged her. "I think he does, I also think he puts a lot of faith in your little light." He whispered. "I've picked up things, apparently Celes is a badass light." He whispered and then he pushed his own brand out and wrapped her in it. "And I'm here if she's not strong enough. I think he really does get it, he has darkness too. You fighting him though and shutting down... He's getting dark and broody. He's snapping at the kids, saying mean things to you... " Sune was worried that John would have an episode if they didn't work this out. He knew he'd never gone full on soul sucker like Roman but he knew it was there and it worried him greatly. He wanted Celes to notice. "He's so upset and scared he's receding into himself."

Roman shook her head. "You are not understanding what I am saying." She looked up at him. "Each child that I have, that has darkness gets stronger." She said. "Yeah, Bryce was a demon and have darkness but if he wasn't he would have. Sune... I huey her. I purposely said things to her, knowing damn well she would get upset and possible hurt herself. She fell down a flight of stairs. Then when they healed her I was pissed. I wanted to see her hurt." She shook her head as she gave a sob. "If I can do that to my own light what makes everyone think they are safe from me." She sniffed. "I font attack with brute force... I..." she sobbed and held onto Sune. "I go for your insecurities and tear you down."

Sune sighed, he wouldn't say that as Nogitsune that is exactly what he did to people. He rubbed her back and then popped them to a room he'd made them. He laid her on the bed and used his magic to calm her down. "Relax and sleep, proper sleep will provide you with clarity." He whispered and kissed her forehead and began to sing a song to her in Japanese. Soon she was falling into a dreamless sleep. He continued to sing to her for an hour after to keep her calm and then for once pulled her to him and held her as he allowed himself to sleep.

Celes woke sometime in the very early morning. She opened her eyes, she felt warm but her chest hurt. She gave a little noise and the wiggled a little trying to get from between Lee and Harry. She was a cuddle buffer. She rubbed her chest again and decided to pop out from between them, then for Lee's sake she separated them with magic and summoned a pillow for him to cuddle. She couldn't help but smile just a little. She dressed and rubbed her chest again, Roman was hurting but something else was wrong too. She left the group room and walked around the house aimlessly and then stopped and shivered outside of John and Roman's room. She rubbed her arms and stood staring at the door unwilling to enter as a weight hit her heart when she realized finally what else was wrong.

Sune walked out from the shadows. "You finally feel it?" he whispered. "As you were avoiding a situation you thought was happening in your mind something totally different was _actually_ happening." He looked sadly at the door. "Ro and John have been arguing more than you think and he has been saying meaner things to her. He's even snapped at the kids quite a few times. I took over kid duty and kept him from the them. I don't want them to see him like this and I don't want him to hurt them, even if its only through words."

Celes nodded and sniffed. She wiped her cheeks and then looked up at him. "I always almost miss it or do completely. I'm a lousy light." She whispered and then squared her shoulders. "Stay close." She said and then pushed open the door and walked in and her teeth started to chatter. "J-John?" She whispered.

"Go away, Celes. This isn't your room." He growled. "You can't come in here as you please." He was standing by a large window with his arms crossed and glaring out at the city… the city he was starting to hate most.

Celes walked up to him and touched his shoulder and popped them out, then made it so he couldn't leave their room. "I can be in this room." She said it softly but with force behind it.

"And I don't _want_ to be in this room." He growled. He turned to face her and saw Sune. "You! Give her back! She left after her bath, now I can't feel her. You are hiding her from me. Now give her back!"

"She is sleeping, something she hasn't been able to do for weeks." Sune said. "This is not my fault and you know it."

John growled and ran his hands through his hair. He started to pace. "She _won't_ relax! Her fear keeps dropping her lubito. But when she finally does relax to allow her arousal she becomes so God damn stubborn she won't even let me touch her! Its like I'm at square one with her again!" He looked at Celes. "You can help me, right? Calm her down… maybe if you were there with her she will enjoy it and relax. Then after I won't feel like a fucking rapist!"

Celes stood a little straighter pushing away the hurt. "I will help you," she saw relief flood his face and winced. "But not by numbing Roman." She whispered as her light started out for him. "You need help, my John." She whispered.

"I don't need this kind…" he sighed when it wrapped around him. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Celes' middle. He didn't know what to do any more. He hurt. Roman hurt. The kids hurt… Celes hurt, even Sune. He was hurting everyone because of his need for a child with Roman. "I'm sorry." He told her. "God… I'm so sorry. I just…" He held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

Celes held his head to her belly and rested her head on top of his and her eyes filled with tears. "My poor little lost boy." She whispered. "I'm sorry I nearly missed it." She sniffed and held him. "It'll be okay." She whispered and tightened her light around him. He was so afraid of losing Roman, sad he wasn't doing the right things. She kissed the top of his head and then made him look at her. "It's going to be okay." She said again.

He shook his head. "I hurt her. I hurt her, Celes. I was so mean… I… I haunted her dreams and wouldn't let her sleep. Then when she was awake… I… sometimes I would raise her libito no puroose so that she would have no choice but to have me." He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I've even said mean things when we did argue. I told her I didn't understand why she could just relax. All she had to do was lay on her back." He held Celes tighter. "God… I did rap her, didn't I?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what to do." he buried his face into her belly and sobbed.

Celes held him and let him cry, each word he said hurt worse than the last. "You were like Kama before I loved him." She finally whispered and the slid down to her knees in front of him. "You can be forgiven, I know she loves you and that you love her. I... I'm so stupid for not seeing this. You love her, _love_ her." She shook him a little and sniffed unaware she was still crying. She ran her hands up to his face and then down to his heart. "You carry such love in your heart, it's how I knew you were not truly a bad person. I feel it, even in your darkest times." She whispered. "You can be forgiven, love forgives all."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I… I don't want her to forgive me. I betrayed her trust… her rights. God…" he felt like his heart hurt. He looked at Celes and his heart seem to rip further. What if it was Celes he had done this to. He couldn't live with himself if he had ever done that to her. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry." He told her. "You trusted me with a gift and I hurt her."

Something in that phrase made her anger spike and she shoved him a little and sobbed. She sat down, well fell down really and pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked up at him, this man she loved nearly as much as she loved her Roman and her heart broke. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying hard to get her anger reigned in. "Why is it so important that you have a child with Roman?" she asked softly.

"Why was it so important for you to carry _my_ children?" He asked her softly. "You were so impatient to have Vinny. Then so thrilled to have the twins." He sat on the ground and looked at his hands. "Its because you love me so much. You wanted a family with me as well."

Celes nodded. "I knew that." she whispered and then looked at him and moved closer to him again. She took a deep cleansing breath and then crawled into his lap, probably surprising him a little. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his middle. "John, we are going to fix this. But you have to go slow. Right now we give her space. After Christmas I think for the first few dates of my tour you should go with me. Then slowly we will get you and Roman back. She forgives slower than I do. She loves you though and that's why she put up with your anger and your hurtful ways and words." she whispered and curled her hands into the back of his shirt. "I _won't_ let you hurt her again, you understand me? I won't. She is mine and no one, _no one_ , not even Lee is aloud to hurt her without me doing something about it. You will do it how I say. Because that is the only way it will fix." she whispered and pressed her cheek to his chest and sniffed. "I feel the same about all of you, but I didn't used to be strong enough to do anything about it. I'm stronger now, I'm not afraid of Kama anymore, I love him and he needs to remember that too." she pressed her light into him and filled his soul to be sure Kama felt it too. "We will fix this and it will take time. But I am willing to put in the time if you are."

John nodded. "I am." He whispered. "I am." He held Celes tighter. "I'm sorry." He buried his face into her hair and took in her scent. "I love you. I love you very much."

Celes clung to him. "I love you too." she whispered and then looked around at Sune and nodded. "Go take care of Roman, the kids will be up in a few hours for Christmas morning." she whispered to him and watched him pop out. She pulled back and rubbed her thumbs under John's eyes. "He never lets you sleep when hes angry." she whispered and kissed his lips gently. "Lets take a nap, my John, and then we will get up and have the kids have Christmas. Today we have a happy day, okay?" she asked him and kissed him again, despite it all she still found it hard to only kiss him once.

John gave a little smile and nodded. "Its okay. I think I would have done the same thing to him." He followed her to bed. He laid down and held her like a security blanket. He didn't want to let her go. She made him warm and calm inside. Even with the guilt and hurt, she still calmed him down. He closed his eyes and found he was much tired then he though, because he fell instantly to sleep.

Harry has woken the instant Celes had left the room. He was attuned to what was going on, when Roman's emotions had disappeared he'd went on guard and got up and paced silently. Sune had come in though briefly and assured him that he was just protecting her to allow her to sleep. Harry has sagged in relief and sat back on the bed. He sat there until the sun started to rise and then he nudged Lee's ankle. "Hey, time to get up. Its Christmas morning, and something happened. Celes is gone." he whispered. When he watched Lee's alarm and sighed. "Just not in the room. Senses Lee." he said to him and smiled a little.

Lee sighed and laid back down. "She's with John." He said and scrubbed his face. He looked at Harry and frowned. "What's wrong... wait. I don't want to know. This is Christmas. I have to cook and keep cheer. Don't tell me until after Christmas." He rolled out of the bed and yawned.

"To be honest I'm not either." he sighed and stood himself. "Let go be cheer squad" he said and then, already dressed in pajama pants and a white tank top he took off.

Celes woke a few hours after falling asleep with John. She looked at him and rubbed his forehead. She reached out to Roman and sent her nudges when she felt her. " _I love you_ " she sent to her and then nudged John. "Time for Christmas." she whispered. "Lets do this, okay?" she whispered when he opened his eyes.

He gave a yawn and nodded. "Okay." He kissed her and rubbed her back. "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." She whispered and kissed him again then sat up. She still wore her silver pajamas. She changed John into blue ones and then got off the bed and kept her hand in his as she led him to the kitchen. "Happy Christmas, you nasty boys." She said to Lee and Harry.

Harry shook his head. "You liked it." He said as they settled into the morning routine.

Sune woke next to Roman who was already up. He pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay now." He said. "I can say that with confidence."

Roman nodded but didn't say anything. For the first time in weeks she slept and her mind was clear. She had so many emotions running through her she wasn't sure what to feel right now. She kissed Sune and rolled out of bed. "Come on. Time for Christmas. We open gifts... well the kids do, eat then get ready for the family to come over."

"Sounds good." Sune got up and followed her downstairs.

Celes smiled at Roman and stepped away from John and opened her arms. "Give me a hug, Baby Girl." She said and smiled at her warmly.

Roman smiled and hugged her. She squeezed her and laughed as she picked her up and spun her around. "Now, food!" She demanded of Lee.

Lee laughed, "then you have camera duty."

"I can't wait until Rain sees what I got her. She will squeal like crazy." Roman giggled as she kissed Celes' cheek. Come on lady. This time we didn't get Danger a stuffed bunny."

Celes gave a little smile. "I may have gotten Mister a partner though." she whispered to Roman alone.

Roman laughed, "Softly." She told her. "Come on, I feel Damon and Bryce leading the troop to the tree." She said and leading them to the tree. Sure enough Damon, Bryce, and Hail were digging into the gifts trying to figure out whose was whose.

"Bryce, sweetie, come and sit with me. I'll tell you which one is which." Rain said picking him up.

"Got you!" Cello said, picking Hail up and Albie picked Damon up. "Little monsters."

Celes giggled as she watched the boys come over. "Lets wait." she said taking Damon from Albie. "Everyone else will be here soon too." she said and as she said it more kids, looking sleepy but alert, came in. "See."

"Presents!" Bree squealed hugging Lana.

Miles stood with Danger and leaned down. "I have something special for you after this." he whispered to her.

She smiled. "Oh? And what is that?" She asked and bumped her hip to his.

Miles smiled. "Thats why its a surprise." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "You will love it. Papa and Mama went to a lot of trouble to help me make it happen." he winked.

She smiled up at him. "Then I shall love it."

"Okay, okay, okay." Roman said when all the kids finally showed up. "So, I get to open ALL my presences first and you all get to watch." She teased. "Besides Jelly, Jazzy, and Mr. Kole said I could." She smiled.

"Hey! Kole didn't say that!" Jazzy defended.

Celes giggled. "Mummys just being funny, baby, come on present time where are the daddies?" she asked looking around. "Awe, there they are." she said as the four men walked in.

Roman giggled as she waved a hand and the gifts started ti seperate themselves among the kids. She sat on the couch. "Proceed to opening your gifts." She told them.

Lee smiled as he watched the kids tear into their gifts. He nudged Harry. "This is great."

Harry grinned. "This is always the best part, and the looks on their faces." he chuckled as Chuck started to dance around with his new gameboy. "I see you went shopping." he said to Sune.

"Yeah well, his old ones kind of beat up." he chuckled and shook his head.

John smiled watching his kids open gifts, the joy on their faces lightening his heart he looked down when Amy walked over to him. "Hey."

"You've been mean lately." she whispered and then held out a box. "But you're going through adult stuff so I forgive you." she glanced back at her twin and then looked up at John. "I know it Christmas and we are supposed to be happy but I'm worried about Matty." she whispered and then walked away leaving him with the box that had her song to him in it to remind him that he had kids and they should always be treated nicely.

He smiled at the music box. Then looked over to Matt worriedly. If Amy was worried about him then he should be worried as well.

Damon gave a scream as he threw a box. He ran to Celes and hid. Roman laughed as she picked up the box. She looked at Lee, "Sorry, this is for daddy." She gave the box to him.

Lee looked in the box and laughed as he saw bath things. "Damon, they are just good smelling soaps, wash towels, and toys. There isn't anything to be scared of."

"No!" Damon said and nearly pushed himself under Celes.

Celes held him and a memory came to her and she just started laughing. "Oh, Oh Dai." she said and pulled him under her and held him close. "Its okay." she said and rocked him and laughed a little more shaking her head. "Thats evil." she whispered.

Harry laughed and shook his head and looked into the box and shook his head. "So not cool."

Sune looked at them. "Why does he hate baths so much?" he asked.

"You know... I don't know. You will have to ask Roman." Lee chuckled and sent the box up to the bathroom. He would be using that later.

Roman giggled, "The first time was better." She giggled again.

"Way better." Harry chuckled.

Celes just shook her head. "So mean." she said and stroked Damon's hair and then smiled at Vinny. "Look, Dai, your Vinny is here to protect you." she said setting him down with her.

Vinny took his hand. "Come on, Dai-Dai, I have a better present for you." she said leading him away.

Celes leaned back in her seat and watched them. "Little Baby Angel." she whispered fondly and felt a little tug at her heart and blinked rapidly so she didn't cry. "I think Im going to give Dai his necklace back." she whispered.

"Not so soon." Roman said. "I mean he's is only five years old. He's still breaking things. Wait just a little longer." She kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, we will have our Damon back. Then you can give him a tongue lashing and I can wrestle him." She giggled.

Rain squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh my God! Look! I have my own manikin!" She squealed again. "Look James!" She squealed. "And it comes with its own measuring tape, needles, thread." She gave an alarm squeal then the manikin suddenly changed and took on a different shape. It was the shape of Jelly. Jelly was standing right next to it and had touched it. "Get. Out." She said in shock. It can change shapes?! Oh its so cute! Jelly, I'm going to make you a dress, what color do you want it?"

Jelly thought about it and made a little humming noise. "Oh, blue! Papa says I look really pretty in blue, and then Jazzy looks really pretty in yellow." she said and hugged Rain. "Make us both dresses sissy!" she squealed.

Celes shook her head. "My babies." she said and smiled and then looked back at John and smiled. " _Our babies_." she sent him, hoping family time and the fact that her light was still around him was keeping him calm and okay.

He smiled at her. "They are cute." He sent her. The kids were so adorable. And not just the ones he made, but all of them. He loved his kids.

Lee walked back into the living room. "Okay, everyone take all your stuff to your rooms and come eat." He told them.

Danger helped pick up stuff and smiled at her new chocolate rabbit. She was so excited. "I think I'm gonna name him Brownie. He reminds me of chocolate and I love brownies. They are so good!" She told Miles.

Miles laughed. "I was surprised Mama got you one." he said following her. He helped her with her stuff and then he took her hand. "Come on, your present and then we eat." he said to her and led her down the hall towards one of the more abandoned parts of their home. He walked her up to a door and then opened the door to reveal what appeared to be an African habitat. "Mama says its in any house we live in." he whispered and led her in. He led her to a tree pointed underneath at the three baby cheetah's laying there.

Danger gasped. "Miles... miles you got them... you really got them." Tears filled her eyes then she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you! Oh!" She kissed him.

Miles hugged her and kissed her. "I wrote a lot of letters." he said. "Mama and Papa made me do it all. All they did was consent as adults. Mama says they get fed twice a day. Oh and you even have access to them at Hogwarts. That another surprise, Headmistress McGonagall is giving us an apartment." he said and kissed her again.

She squealed and bounced on her toes as she held him. "Oh! This is so…" She squealed and kissed him a couple of times. She giggled and turned around to see the kittens. "Oh, they are so cute! Oh, what do I feed them? A dead carcass, or should I lure in an animal so they can test out their hunting skills?"

Miles laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mama says the milk until they are six months old then you start to introduce raw meat." he said. "And she said you'd ask about that, Mum said she'd teach the kittens to hunt, oh and they need names." he kissed her temple.

"Milk… oh, they are that young? That means we have to stimulate their bottoms so they can do their business." She walked over to them and picked them up. She kissed them and cooed at them. Miss Kenya, Miss Sahara, and Mr. Egypt." She smiled. "What do you think, Miles?"

"I like them, good names for our babies." He said walking over and scratching their ears. "Mama says a poacher got their Mama." He whispered.

"Oh, you poor babies. Its okay, mama is here now and I will take care of you." She cooed at them again and kissed them. "We have to go eat and then come back to feed them. And I shall show you how to stimulate their butts so that can do their business. Usually, the mama cheetah licks them. its part of the reason why they bathe them."

"Sounds good." He took her hand and when they got outside. "I thought of you wanted we could pitch a tent and sleep under the habitats starts." He said as they walked.

"Oh, that would be so awesome! Yes, please." She kissed him and giggled. "I have baby cheetahs and a new rabbit! Yes, I love this day!" She kissed him a giggled. "Okay breakfast."

Rain giggled as she looked over her new manikin. "This is so _great_." She squealed and pulled out her blue fabrics and looked them over. "Blue and Yellow. Oh, those girls are going to be just cute! I wonder if I can get them both done today, then tomorrow they could wear them."

"That would be great!" Celes said, she really liked Rainy's designs. They were wonderful.

Jelly and jazzy both squealed happily.

Rain looked at them surprised, "Oh, I didn't notice you." She smiled. "Yes, I think it would be nice. I'll have to try and see if I can do them today. It shouldn't be long. They are little after all." she giggled.

Celes smiled. "Okay Rainy time to eat." She said to her already shooting the twins off.

"Okay," Rain said as she pulled out a pretty blue color. Then she pulled out a nice yellow. "Oh, and some rhinestones." she giggled and went to her trunk and then started to pull them out.

James strolled in and shook his head. "Amani, my love, I know you're in the zone but Daddy's going to come up here and carry you out if you don't come eat." He said but then grinned and sat down a plate. "That's why I brought you something. Oh and I have something else for you."

"Humm?" She asked as she pulled out her threads and zippers. "Oh! James. I have something for you." She said as she stood up and ran to her trunk. She pulled out a small bracelet box. "I had this made for you." she smiled and held it out to him. The bracelet was made of Hematite and it had her initials were carved into each bead.

James smiled and took it. "I'll always wear it." He said having her help him. Then he pulled out a ring box that was made of pink felt. He held out to her. "For you, my love." He whispered.

Rain smiled. "I love it already, cause its a pink box." She giggled. She opened it and gasped. "James… oh, James, this is beautiful. Its so pretty too!"

He smiled and took the delicate little ring out and picked up her right hand. "Right now it's a promise, not that I'll marry cause I am it's just a fact, but that I respect your wish to wait. When you are ready, I am." He said softly slipping the ring onto her right ring finger.

"Oh, James…" She wrapped her hand around his neck. She kissed him gently. "James, thank you." She told him. God, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Amani." he said against her lips and kissed her again pulling her against his body and then sliding his hands down her back. "I will never stop, you are mine forever you know." he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes." She told him. "God, I love that." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. "You are so awesome. I love this ring!"

"I saw it and instantly knew you had to have it and that was the ring. You know that one, when we are ready to be married it will switch to your other hand." he whispered.

She smiled at him and kissed him a couple times. "I love it."

"Good, now come out of your zone and eat." he kissed her. "And then join your family." he kissed her again and left her in her room. He walked back down and joined the family.

"She going to eat?" Celes asked.

"Yeah, Mama, I got it." James said and shook his head.

Celes brushed a kiss over the top of his head and placed another plate in front of him knowing he'd still be hungry, then she turned to Lee and smiled. "Need anything else? I think I'm going to go gather some gifts and start giving them." she said.

"Ooh, gift givings." he smiled. "No, I'm good, already started in on Christmas dinner. Then he eyed her. "You're not going to steal Roman away like you did last time we were here, are you? If you do, I think I shall track you down." He growled playfully at her.

Celes giggled. "No, today I am starting with John and ending with you." she poked him in the middle of the chest. "I'm also going to need to talk to you." she whispered a little more seriously. "Okay?" she asked.

He frowned at her then sighed. "Okay." He kissed her forehead.

Celes gave him a smiled and rubbed his arm and then turned to John and held out her hand. "Come on, Kipona Aloha." she whispered to him. "Time for your gift."

He nodded and followed her. "Okay. Hey, Matt, I have something special for you. Come and find me later, okay?"

Matt smiled. "Okay, Papa." he said and then went back to his writing.

Celes looked up at him as she led him out. "He okay?" she asked, she sensed Matt's difference but had been giving him space.

He shrugged, "Going to find out later."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she led him upstairs to her workroom. "I have been working on a few things lately in my… avoiding time. Just because I avoid doesnt mean I don't think of all of you. So I made gifts." she said and sat him down. "I tend to get creative when I introvert." she smiled and walked over and pulled out a little box. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him and opened the box to reveal a little pendent. "This one represents you, everyone will get one today, and then they will all go on this pretty chain I made, which will then go along the headboard of the group room. Its not super personal this year." she whispered. "But each symbol means something," she pointed to his it was a little symbol of a caregiver. "It means you." she pointed to him. "Caregiver." she whispered.

"This is cool." He told her. "It looks really cool too. This is awesome."

Celes smiled and shrugged. "Like I said I got creative." she held up her hand and then laid it flat and summoned something to it. It was a tiny koa wood surfboard. "And this, because it made me think of you." she held it out to him and giggled a little.

He chuckled, "Koa wood all the way." He smiled, "Thank you, Celes." he kissed her cheek. "Here," he gave her a long necklace box.

Celes smiled and opened the box and gave a little gasp. "Oh...Oh John its so pretty, now I feel like my gift is lame. Oh my gifts are going to be so lame." she said and looked at the necklace again. "Oh its a locket, what's inside?"

"Pictures of me and you on our wedding day." he gave her a little smile. "I didn't know what else to put into it."

Celes opened it and smiled and her eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him. "John, now I get to carry a piece of one of the happiest days of my life forever." she whispered. "Your gift is so much better than mine." she stood up and got herself into his lap and hugged him around the neck and kissed his lips and then again and sighed and pressed close to him. She actually really missed him despite everything.

"See," he whispered, "I was thinking of you too."

She sniffed and held him tighter as her tears started to fall. She wasn't really meaning to fall apart. She curled her hand into his shirt. "Good… but we… we have to fix all this." she whispered.

"I know," he whispered. "I know." He held her and rocked her. "Its okay. You said it would be okay, so it will be okay."

Celes nodded and sniffed and took a few deep breaths. She looked up at him and took another deep breath. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you so much." she kissed him and sighed again.

He kissed her and held her tight in his arms. "I love you too."

Celes nodded and kissed him one more time and then pulled back. "Okay, time to go back." she whispered.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay." He took a deep breath and nodded, "I can do this. He set her down and stood. "I have to get ready, and Matt should be coming by soon."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and bounced up and kissed his cheek. "Go be an awesome Papa." she whispered and led him back out of her workroom just in time to see Matt heading their way. She dropped a kiss on his head and continued on without them.

"Hey Papa, you asked for me?" he asked gripping his notebook.

"Yeah, come on." He lead him to his room and then pulled out a stack of books. "New music books for you." He told him. "And one is…" He pointed down and showed him an autograph. "Been signed by your favorite songwriter." He smiled.

Matt's mouth dropped opened. "You… how did you get this? This is… just… how did you get him to sign it? Sir. Elton John is amazing!" he said singing the word amazing.

"Hey, I'm amazing… and I have awesome charm." He smiled down at him.

"Oh I bet he liked you." Matt laughed and looked at his music book again and grinned. "This is just… awesome." he sighed.

"You are welcome." He patted his head. "What's wrong, Matt. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Matt stiffened a little. "Nothing is wrong." he said looking down at the books. "I'm fine."

John sat on the bed and pulled Matt towards him. "Matt, you are worring your sister. So, if she is worried, I'm sure that means there is something wrong." He watching him. "Are you thinking about someone… a special… someone?"

Matt blushed and his heart rate picked up. He gave a little smile and his hands started to shake. "I… yes… but I'm scared to tell anyone." he whispered.

"I'm sure whoever he has something special to catch your eye." John whispered.

Matt nodded and then he stopped and looked up at John. "How did you…" he started. "I didn't say anything, I haven't said anything. Not even to Amy." he said starting to panic.

"Matthew, calm down." He told him. "I have ways. I know my children. I know how each of you work. Besides, my powers are more of relationships too." He tapped the signed book. "He enjoys men over women too. But that don't stop him from being an awesome songwriter."

Matt nodded and looked at the song book and his eyes filled with tears. "What if they all start to hate me?" he whispered. "I don't want my family to hate me."

"That is impossible. We all love you. Look at your mama and your mum. They love each other very much. Yes we are married to them, but they are married to each other. You see that they love each other. Always kissing and picking on each other. Do you hate them?"

"No, that's just normal." he said shrugging.

John shook his head, "That is _not_ normal. But you know what is? Love is. Love is normal. Love makes you do crazy things, but because of it, you love who you love. You don't see it a lot but men love men too. Just like how women love women, or a man loves a woman."

Matt nodded. "I don't know why I'm so afraid to tell even Amy. We grew up around this type of stuff. I mean, hello, have you met Uncle Scott?" he asked and then sighed.

"Right! And he is an awesome singer and performer, is he not?" John asked.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, he is. I really enjoy his music. I have all his albums." he said and then hugged John. "I'm better now." he said. "Thank you… uh, you might want to talk to Aims though she didn't like how you got short with her the other day." he said with a little smile.

he groaned. "I will… I just… I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I really wasn't. Your mama has…" He sighed. "She is using her light to help me." he finally said.

Matt nodded. "I know." he said and smiled a little. "I could tell, she;s not as mad because I told her that. Sometimes I think I might be like Mama."

"Well that's good… cause your sister is like your mama in the sensitive area." He smiled. "I'll have to talk to her."

Matt nodded and then looked up at him. "She likes older boys, we are nearly twelve but she really likes older boys. And the not so good kind." he whispered.

John groaned. "Don't let daddy hear you saying that. He is sensitive about the girls." He smiled. "Well, I know I trust her. She is so focused on her music."

Matt nodded. "Shes good, charming… like freakishly so. She can get them to do anything. Everytime I'm around a boy I like I start to stumble all over myself."

"You know, I think that is better. At least you will have to work for the person you like and have to find confidence in yourself, it won't come easy and boring as it soon will with Amy." John shrugged. "That's how I see it."

Matt smiled. "I think when she actually likes the guy, and isn't just playing around with them, she'll be less look at me." he said dramatically and smiled. He stood and straightened his hair a little and then grinned. "Thanks Papa, I think I'm okay now. Really. I can do this, and be me." he said and hugged him. "I have to show Aims." he said holding up his books and then running out of the room.

John smiled and shook his head. He scrubbed his face and then sighed. He quickly jumped into the shower and started to get dressed for the day and the festivities.

Roman hummed as she brushed her hair and then braided it into a french braid. She was dressed in black slacks and a green blouse. She gathered the gifts as she walked out of her room. "Hello." She greeted Celes. "Why aren't you ready, yet?"

Celes smiled a little. "Got distracted." she said and grabbed Roman's hand. "I'm fixing it, okay?" she whispered not looking to put a damper on the day, she just wanted Roman to be a little happier.

Roman pretended not to understand what Celes was talking about. "Here, got this for you. I decided to buy my gifts this year." She giggled. "Especially, since we were in New York." She handed her the square bracelet box that held a diamond bracelet that would look like she had a bow or ribbon tied around her wrist.

Celes opened the box and smiled. "Oh its so pretty. I'm wearing this today. I shall find the perfect outfit to compliment it." she said and then held out a little box to her with her symbol for the chain. "I made my gifts this year." she blushed. "Its not as good as yours but its me." she said as Roman opened the box to reveal the little pendent with her symbol, the alpha symbol next to another representing her status and job.

Roman smiled at it, "This is pretty good, I love it. I can put it on a necklace."

Celes smiled. "It is suppose to go on a chain that will hang on the headboard of our group room." she whispered. "When the time comes, I want us all to go into the room and do it together. That time is not now, but its coming soon." she said and stepped closer to Roman and kissed her and then rubbed her nose against Roman's. "Its going to be okay." she said and then left her to go get dressed. She took a quick shower then got out and ended up going with a pair of waist high white slacks and a midriff green sweater so a little bit of her belly showed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then padded back downstairs.

"There you are." Sune said tugging on her ponytail.

Celes gave him a little squeal and then turned and grinned up at him. "Hey, thanks for this morning." she punched his shoulder lightly.

"You are welcome." He told her. "Here," He gave her a little crystal ball pendant, on the inside there was a fox chasing a bird. "A representation of us playing." He smiled.

Celes held it up and watched the little scene and then grinned at him. "I love it." she said and then summoned his symbol box, his was of a little fox. And then his other gift, a puzzle. "This one is from Taiwan, they say it took the monk who finally cracked it ten years." she giggled handing him the box made of a wood she didn't know the name of. She bounced on her toes and then kissed him and felt a little spark she'd never felt really before from him

"Ten years?" Sune laughed. "I'll do so in ten minutes." He kissed her again. "Little brat." he teased and smiled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, but I'm growing on you." she winked and giggled.

"I don't know about _growing_. You're still a midget." He teased and laughed.

Celes pouted. "Well if I'm a midget you're a dwarf." she said and then her eyes brightened. "Ha!" she laughed.

"I am not a dwarf! I'm taller than you." Sune told her.

"Yeah, but you _are_ shorter than the rest of us men." Lee said from behind him.

Sune's mouth fell open. "No, you didn't go there."

"Yes, yes I did." Lee smiled.

Celes giggled and her eyes danced. "And dwarfs are taller than midgets." she whispered.

He gasped and looked at Celes. "Oh, you little brat! I shall get you back for this!"

Celes giggled more. "Oh, I look forward to it, my tormentor." she said and poked his nose and then did something she hadn't thought to do to him in months. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned against him and gave him a long kiss. Then she pulled away and danced around him to Lee humming happily.

Sune grumbled and walked away.

Lee chuckled, "I think we make a pretty good team." he smiled down at her.

Celes giggled. "I think we sort of always have, husband to be." she chirped. "Having a good day?"

"So far so good. I was going to head upstairs to get dressed. The food is all on and cooking. Pretty bracelet you have there."

Celes grinned and held out her wrist. "A very special lady gave it to me." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, I see. I think I may need to tease this special lady." He kissed her. "Did you give out all your gifts?"

"Nope, I have harry next then you." She said and kissed his chin and then his neck and gave a little tiny shiver. Then she pulled away and bounced off. She found Harry talking with the kids. He was dressed for the day in a green button down and black slacks. She walked over and gave him his alpha symbol and explained it.

John glanced at Celes and then walked over to Roman. "I just want to give you your gift." He said. "One is for when you have missions and the other is something Kama made you." He held out a medium box. He smiled just a little and then left her to it not wanting to push or upset Celes for being around Roman after she said he'd be staying away.

Roman looked down at the boxes and again her emotions started to war against each other. But she started to realize the one emotion that was constant, was anger. She sent her gifts up to her work room not bothering to open them. She smiled as she walked over to Harry and Celes. "May I borrow, Harry?" She asked Celes as she smiled.

"By all means." Celes said and giggled.

Harry smiled down at Roman and laced his fingers with hers.

Roman smiled up at him and pulled him upstairs to her work room. She closed the door and giggled. "Okay, so I thought long and hard for you and I finally got it. Its kind… girly. But I thought you should have it." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a long box. Inside was a rose carved out of Koa wood. It was a rosebud but when you slid down a knob it bloomed. "This is for you." She held it out to him. "I made it… it was the only thing I made this year.

Harry looked at it and then back at Roman and then pulled her to him and kissed her. "It's beautiful, Ro. I will keep it at my office at McPotter." He said and kissed her again and held her tightly. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I lost you for a little while last night." He whispered and then kissed her. "But Sune said he was helping you. I got you something too." He laughed a little bit. "Also something with a rose." He held a little necklace box to her.

She opened the box and smiled brightly. "Oh, this is so pretty!" She gently touched the glass. "I love this!" She giggled. "Help me put it on." She said as she turned and pulled her braid up.

Harry put it on for her and then kissed the back of her neck. "Perfect." He whispered and held her from behind. "Want to go out with me after Christmas?" He asked.

She smiled as she held his arms and rocked against him. "If you hold me and then do a little touching later, than you have a deal." She looked up at him and smiled. She pressed her fact to his neck. She missed her Koa. She also was starting to miss Lee, Sune and most of all Celes. But Celes seems to know what happened with John. So, she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend time with her… especially if she wanted to talk about what happened.

Harry slid his hands down her body and nodded."Touching I can do." He whispered. He wanted to make her feel better. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered. She kissed his neck and smiled. "You know, that was so not fair last night. I don't think I got to touch you last night you had to lick my ass. So not fair!"

Harry moaned. "Well then maybe there is touching needed for both party's." He whispered and slid his hands up to the sides of her breasts.

"Then there was licking of breasts." She whispered. She kissed his neck again.

Harry moaned and his hand slid over her breasts. "That was hot." He whispered and shivered. "I think... I may need to touch you right now." He said and slid his hands down under her sweater and slid his hands up to her breasts over her bra. He kissed her and moaned.

She moaned as she pressed against him. "God, you are just… we have…" She shivered and looked up at him and then smiled up at him. "You are touching me." She whispered.

Harry smiled down at her and slid his hands into her bra and felt her nipples harden. "We may have to delay going back downstairs." He whispered and pressed his body into hers. "I want you..."

She shivered and slid her hands up his arms. She bit her lower lip and nodded. She kissed him and moaned. She sighed and moaned again. God, she missed him, and he felt so real, he felt like him, and he truly did want her for her. She squealed and jumped up. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him more. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned louder.

Harry growled a little and held her under her ass. He walked them over to one of her tables and set her down. He kissed down her neck and slid his hands up her thighs. He moaned and kissed her again as he used magic to remove their clothes. "I want to go slower but I have a feeling if we are gone too long we will be seeked out." He moaned and lifted her hips slightly and slid into her filling her slowly. He moaned the whole time and then looked at her.

Roman gasped a moan. She enjoyed the way he felt. She leaned her head back and rolled her hips. She looked at him and smiled. She kissed him. "So, good." She whispered.

Harry moaned and started to thrust into her quickly. She felt good, so tight he could barely stand it. He had missed her. He pulled her ass so that she moved towards him each time he thrust into her. "So hot... God Roman..." He moaned and thrust harder.

She moaned as she rolled her hips and braced her feet on her bench under the desk and lifted her hips higher. "God!" She shuddered and jerked and before she could stopped it she had an orgasm. She jerked and closed her eyes as she allowed it to wash over her. "God… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I just…" She moaned.

Harry shook his head. "Don't ever apologize for your pleasure." He panted and thrust harder. "Enjoy us Roman, turn your brain off and let me make you feel good." He moaned and held her tighter.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and rolled her hips to meet his thrust. She moaned and gasped. She kissed up his neck and wrapped her her legs around him. She leaned back onto her desk and shivered again.

Harry thrust into her and watched her let go and enjoy him, he loved when she let go with him. He moaned louder and felt her tighten around him again. She was starving for this. He felt his own orgasm slide up his spine. "Roman..." He whispered and kissed down her neck to her exposed breasts and flicked his tongue over her nipples.

She gasped and laced her fingers through his hair and moaned. She arched her back and moaned louder. She used her feet to pull him more into her and jerked. "H-harry…" She moaned and slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit. She gasped and leaned her head back as she shivered harder. "God… Harry…" She moaned again. Her body jerk and shivered and she felt her next orgasm shivered up her spine.

Harry moaned and he nodded. "God... I love when you touch yourself it just..." He moaned and his whole body shuddered out the orgasm it had been building when Roman's core clamped around him in her. He growled a little and held his face in her breasts and moaned.

Roman panted as she laid back onto her desk. "God…" She breathed. "God I… I…" Tears fill her eyes. She sniffed and she wiped them. Then she covered her face and just cried.

Harry looked up at her and then in an instant had her in his arms. "Roman, my little alpha, please tell me what's wrong." He whispered rocking her.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm sorry." She sniffed and shook her head. She allowed him to hold her. She cried a little longer, then she calmed down. She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm just thinking too much. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He said gently and looked into her face. "You're hurting, I feel it. I wish you would tell me why." He kissed her. "In your own time though." He hugged her. "I'm always here and I love the hell out of you."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her ear to his heart. "I love you, Harry." She smiled and giggled. "I love the hell out of you too."

He waved a hand they were both redressed. "Let's go be with our family." He said and kept her wrapped in his arms as they walked back downstairs.

She giggled and gnawed on his rib and giggled. "I may need to eat a few ribs too." she giggled.

"Oh well.." He chuckled and tickled her sides

She squealed and pushed into him, trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "Not my ribs. Your ribs." She giggled and ran down the stairs.

Lee looked up and smiled at them. "Oh, there you guys are. Here you go." He gave Roman a box. Then he gave Harry an envelope, which contained season tickets of every Quidditch game until the end of his days.

"Lee," Roman gasped. "This is so pretty." She held up a purple crystal glass butterfly.

"I'm glad you like it. Now it can go in the display case in our room."

"Thank you, Lee." She hugged him and kissed him.

Harry opened the envelope and gave a gasp close to one of the girls. "No way!" he said and looked at Lee. "No way!" he hugged Lee. "No way, mate!" he said laughing. "Thank you!"

Lee chuckled and hugged him back. "You are welcome. They are box seats too. So you can take as many people as you want, or just make a day of it with you and Lana or you and the boys and Lana. Either way, I suspect Lana will want to go. And they are much like Baseball tickets. You can pass them on to the next generation."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "You are probably the best person on the planet right now." he said.

Celes walked up. "Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Life Quiddich tickets!" he showed her.

Celes laughed. "Oh Harry, you dork." she said and kissed him.

"Oh, I got you something too." he produced a small box, it was long and shaped almost like a wand box.

Celes took it and gave him a curious look and then opened it and gasped when she pulled out a pretty quill made of feathers from the types of birds they were all turned into when Roman had made her new dream catcher. "Harry..." she whispered.

"For signing all your books." he said with a wink.

"Oh you, you knew I was thinking about it." she pushed his shoulder.

"Of course." he winked again and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and giggled. "Thank you." she said.

Lee smiled, "This is for you." He gave her a box that held five gold necklaces with all their names.

"Oh! So pretty!" she said and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then grinned. "I am going to steal you now." she looked at Roman and Harry. "If thats okay." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "Hes the only one who has not gotten a gift from you." he winked.

Celes giggled. "There is a reason for that." she said.

Roman giggled, "Ooh, secret gifts." She winked.

Lee chuckled. "Show me this secret gift of yours, Celes. Then I can come down and tease these two."

Celes giggled and shook her head she took Lee's hand and led him up to the group room and sat on the b med with him. She produced Two boxes, his symbol pendent the dhampir symbol and the chain they would all go on. She pulled out the flat intricate white gold chain for him. "This is the chain the pendants go on, this chain represents our connection. The reason I'm showing you and sort of giving it to you is you appreciate chain art. If you look closely, there is mine and Romans markings on it." She whispered.

"This is nice... very pretty." He told her. "I shall keep it always." He told her

Celes smiled and warmed. "It took a lot of time." she blushed. "I did it without magic, I did all the little things I made without magic this year."

He smiled. "Thank you, and its very beautiful." He looked at the chain, "It's really long. Is there a special place you had in mind for this?"

Celes smiled and pointed to the headboard. "In each house it goes right there, but only when all six of us are ready to be together." she whispered and blushed. "Still got a little stuff to work out." she winced and gripped her hands together as emotions sprang up again.

Celes smiled and pointed to the headboard. "In each house it goes right there, but only when all six of us are ready to be together." she whispered and blushed. "Still got a little stuff to work out." she winced and gripped her hands together as emotions sprang up again.

Lee frowned, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it about you and Sune? Don't worry about it. You two are in a good place."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him shaking her head. "No, we are good. We are getting to a better place as each day happens." she smiled a little. "No... Its... just John and Roman... mostly John and Kama." she whispered and looked at her hands. "The day is almost over, then Ill tell you all about it. Could you just... hold onto me for a few minutes." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He rocked her slowly and stroked her head. He wasnt sure if he should be upset. But it was Christmas, he would be good for the kids. "Okay, Celes." He kissed the top of her head. "We have to go monitor the sweets and food. You have a group of Sugar babies that were talking about going for that cake you made." He chuckled.

Celes gave a watry giggle and looked up at him. "I love you." she said and hugged him and then kissed him sitting up in his lap and managing to knock him over on the bed. She giggled agaisnt his lips and then leaned up. "Lets go rescue my christmas cake."

Lee chuckled and kissed her back. "Come on, we have to regulate our sugar babies and wife." He kissed her again. "I have to check the turkey."

Celes giggled and they both went back downstairs.

Sune watched Roman from across the room. He worried about her a lot right now, he was sort of pissed off at his best friend right now for hurting her. He had heard it all and it just made him mad. He would have to resolve that later. He also knew that after the kids went to sleep and the family went home Celes was going to make the six of them sit down and talk about it even if she didn't want to. He walked over to her and offered his hand. "Come with me please." he said and winked.

She kissed Zoe's cheek then picked her up and sat her in her spot. She smiled at him and laced her fingers with his. "Lead me away."

He smiled and led her to their room. "So I didn't know what to get you. I mean usually I do but I wanted you to have something… more. So I made you something." he said and sat her down. He pulled out what looked like an oversized deck of cards, they had purple backs. He turned to her and sat next to her and showed her the top card on the deck held together by binder rings. It read. "52 Reasons Why I love you" he smiled a little and let her take it. "Each card has a reason, and then a small chibi drawing on it representing this reason." he whispered. "Personal." he kissed her temple.

She smiled and touched the cards. "Thank you." She smiled down at them. "I love the little chibis. "They are so cute! Sometimes I think of myself as Isma when she was a kitten and being all evil and then she realizes her voice is high pitch." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "I shall draw you as an Isma type character in your leopard form." he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Roman." he whispered making sure she heard every other thing he wanted to say but couldn't find the words to.

She smiled and kissed under his chin. "I love you too." She pulled out a box and leaned into him as she gave him a middle size box that held a Zen Garden. "I was thinking of things to give you and I thought of this. Celes says you go to your 'work house' every day and you work. I figured you can have this to calm you if you get stressed. You can keep it small or make it big." She shrugged.

Sune looked at it and smiled. "This is perfect. I really like this." he said and brushed her hair back off her face. He kissed her. "Thank you." he said. "I do work at my 'work house'. It used to be her dads apartment, but she gave it to me." he said still not entirely sure why she had done it. "I like it though, it is a good space for me to work in." he said and then kissed Roman again, and again.

She smiled as she kissed him. She enjoyed kissing him. She didnt have yo have sex with him, if she could just siy in his arms and kiss him, it would be a very good night. "I'm glad you like it. Harry made me a private Japanese garden. I love it. I also have one of those in it too." She smiled and thought of her garden. It was one of many places that gave her peace.

"You know, I had a thought." he said to her softly. "You should spend the night with Harry or Lee. You seemed happier when you were with Harry and Lee earlier, you don't have to sleep with them… you know but maybe just sleep with them… you know?" he asked. "I think youd like that. They love you and I can tell they both miss you. I miss you too, but I think they may need to be with you." he said and kissed her before she spoke. "It'll all be okay." he whispered and hugged her tightly.

She gave a little smile. "I'm fine." She whispered. "I was probably sleep with Harry. He wants to take me out tomorrow. Oh, but I do hope Lee and I go swing dancing. The last time we were here, we went to a club called Club 21... er, I think. It was so much fun." She giggled.

Sune smiled. "Sounds like fun, you will have to ask him." he said and kissed her and stood them. up. "Come on, little Goddess, back to our family." he said and took her hand and led her down to the family again.

The rest of the afternoon was great, Lee and Celes chased the kids as they tried to get more sugar, of course fueled by Luke. Once the kids were all tucked away and the older ones had turned in for the night Celes walked over to Roman and took her hand. She smiled and pulled her up onto her feet and kissed her. "I love you." she whispered and led her into the kitchen and then made her sit in Harry's lap. She then made John sit down in a stool next to her and smiled sadly. "So I think its time to talk." she said softly and looked around at the five of them. "John went dark." she whispered and then looked down at her hands. "I nearly missed it, but he did… and hes… hes done some not so great things to Ro." she whispered.

Harry tightened his arms around Roman when she tried to get up and leave. He knew this was hurting her so he encircled her in his magic. " _We are here."_ he sent her.

Lee frowned and looked at Roman then at John. He looked back at Celes. "What happened?" He asked.

Roman frowned at them all. She was slowly feeling her anger rise. This was not happening. This was really not happening.

Celes looked at John and then Roman and winced. "He... He wants to have a child with her. And in Kama's frustrated attempts to get her to relax and let it all just happen he... He's been raising her libido to the point where she has no choice." She flinched when Lee and Harry both growled. "He's been mean to her, really mean and their arguments have been worse than we thought."

John just looked down at his hands, so ashamed and appalled with his actions. He didn't look at any of them.

"I... I'm fixing it." She whispered and flicked when she saw the rage in Romans eyes and she looked down as tears filled her eyes. "They should know."

Harry shook with anger. "You let... Your darkness... Rape... A woman... You claim... To love..." He gritted out still holding tightly to Roman.

Roman smacked het hand on the counter top. "Stop. Just stop. This is non of your business. I was a willing participant each time..."

"You can rape the willing." John whispered.

"Shut up."

"No Roman," Lee said. "This... this is..." he scrubbed his hands with his hands. "This had gone on farther too long. And you haven't said anything..." he trailed off. He was caught between taking Roman away and leaving, and just kicking John's ass. "No, you gurls are supposed to be treated with respect at all times. You went iff in me when Alemana was biting Celes too hard."

"That was different!" She snapped.

Celes gave a little sniff. "It wasn't that though, the only difference is he has the power to make you think you wanted to each time." She whispered. She sat up a little straghter and looked Roman straght in the face. "For this time you don't get to tell me to back off or say it's not my business. You are my business and my life. When you hurt, I do and you know that. Stop making excuses." She whispered. "This is what's going to happen, john is going on my first tour dates with me. They start on the second of January. There are a few reasons for this one it..." She recessed her light from him and they all watched as a scowl formed on his lips and his eyes darkened. She put it back. "He's bad, I've never seen him like that before and two because Roman needs time away from him to heal." She whispered. She wiped her cheeks.

"Can I just kick his ass?" Harry groveled unwilling to let Roman go.

"I think we all want to do that." Sune pointed out. "Except Celes although it don't look like she'll protect him if we try."

Celes winced. "I... Don't know." She whispered honestly.

Lee nodded as he looked at how pitiful John looked. He looked so guilty. Lee wanted a fight. Not a one sided beat down. "Sounds fine with me." He siad bith to the guys and to Celes.

Roman curled her hands into fists. Harry wouldn't let her go and she wanted to leave. She was so angry that this was happening and sge knew they were all right in theire reasons. She had ignored and refused to look st John all day. Now looking at him she just... she finally broke free from Harry and slapped him across the face. "Bring him out!" she shouted at him. She wanted Kama to hurt. "Bring him out!"

John just sat there. "I can't... I don't have any control over him. Celes is controlling him." He said miserably.

Celes walked over to Roman and pulled on her. "Ro..." She whispered. "Come away from him. If I let Kama out now he may try to hurt you." She said. "He's dark..." She glanced at John. "When he goes dark it's different from you, Kama is his dark side." She whispered. "Please, just... Let me fix it in my way... I can't... You can't get hurt again."

"You promise! You both promise!" Roman yelled at him. "Not only to do this natural, but to protect me!" She wanted to slap him again. They both promised. "You're a lier! You here me Kama? You're a lier!"

John finally stood and looked down at her. He nodded. "We lied." He whispered. "We did horrible things to you. I'm sorry." He said and the. Walked away.

Celes frowned and shook her head. "I..." She trailed off her resolve cracking. "Think it's done for now."

"No, its far from done. I was doing just fine until this happened." She pulled away from Celes. Part of her wanted to follow John and continue this argument. But she knew there was no way the other's wouldn't allow it and John was too guilty to even want to argue. She growled then left the kitchen and went to her work room. She paced around flexing her hands as she grumbled to herself. She saw the box with the Kukui lei, she was going to give John. She had even painted blue flowers on them. The only problem now was the meaning would be a lie. The kakui nut was a symbol of enlightenment, protection and peace. Part of her wanted to stab at him with it. She picked up the box and just put in the drawer and closed it.

Celes looked at Lee, Harry, and Sune. "I wont apologize to her." she whispered. "I did the right thing..." she looked down at her hands. "Right?" she whispered and shook her head. "Im going to... go to dance." she said and left the kitchen.

Harry growled after she was gone and jumped up and paced. "How do I always miss this? I mean I _always_ miss this. Im a horrible warrior. Maybe Celes should just take the job, she takes care of Roman better than I do." he grumbled. He was mad, at John and Kama and most of all he was angry with himself for missing it. He growled again and kicked the island and winced.

Lee shook his head. "That won't do you any good. You know Roman. She hides things, you know she does. You are a good warrior. A damn good one."

Harry looked at Lee and then nodded. "I dont feel like a good warrior." he whispered. He glanced at Sune unsure what to say to him. "Thanks." he finally said to him.

Sune nodded. "I just gave her peace last night." he whispered. He wasnt entirely sure what to do, he was still new to all of... this.

Lee nodded. "Come on, lets get some rest. Get Roman to sleep as well. I'll get Celes." He told them and started towards the dance studio.

Harry smiled a little at Sune. "You want..." he asked.

"No, you take care of her tonight." he said softly.

Harry nodded and headed for Roman's workroom. He tapped on the door and walked in. "Hey." he said softly.

Roman looked over her should at him and then laid her head back down. She curled herself back into a ball on her bean bag bed. "I will apologize to Celes later." She told him.

"I know, and she does too." he whispered and walked over to her. "Im going to stay with you tonight, okay? I find I need a little more Roman time. Earlier was just not enough." he said lightly trying to no focus on the issue knowing she wouldnt want to talk about it anyways

She nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She kissed his fingers. "I love you."

Harry placed his face in the back of her neck and closed his eyes. "I love you too." he whispered and just held onto her.

Celes attempted another jump and ended up not landing it and sliding down towards the mirror. She stopped in front of it and then just laid back. She was so upset, and confused as to if she was even doing the right thing that she couldnt even dance. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears again. She was so worried about Roman, what Roman would do or say. Celes was forcing this issue and that didnt always end well for her, but the Cecil in her pushed her forward, Roman and in turn Ruth needed to be protected in his mind. She sniffed and shook her head, her life would have to go on hold until this fixed. She opened her eyes to find Lee standing over her and sighed. "Hi." she whispered.

"You are going on that tour. Don't you dare cancel it. You are right. They need time away. John needs you, he really does. And don't worry about Ro." He walked over to her and sat on the ground across from her. "She has too much pride sometimes. And truth be told this is something that has been going on and hidden for a short time. It sounds like it anyways. Look, I know you are going to worry about Ro, but she just needs a little time to think and she needs her space. I actually don't think she fully understands exactly what was going on. If she did you would have two people to wrap in your light." He held her hands. "You did the right thing. And dont blame yourself for almost missing this. Cause we all did."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I wasnt going to cancel my book tour." she whispered dumbly and then scooted closer to Lee. "Im mad at John." she whispered. "I love him so much, but I am so mad at him. And me... I just..." she sighed. "Im just..." she shook her head and crawled into his lap. "Okay, I think I should probably stay with John tonight." she whispered. She didnt want to, well she did and she didnt. She sighed and leaned agianst Lee's chest and closed her eyes.

Lee held her and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed them and sighed. "John... John is already beating himself up about it. He don't need more. Just love him. He needs it. He needs something to take his mind off of Roman and his want for a child with her. I think, and its just me thinking. I think he should have gotten her pregnant a few nights after the wedding. That way she didn't have time yi think about it. They could just deal with it as it was happening. But I know him, he wants yo make sure you girls are okay with it. But since the time you had Venelope, maybe a little before then, he had wanted a child with as well. But she made him wait. So, I can understand why he is so set on having a child with her. But he needs to take a break, stepped back."

Celes nodded her agreement. "Youre probably right on the baby thing." she actually giggled a little. "She would have been pissed though." she said and sighed and nodded. "I'm mad, and sad for him. I just feel a little dumb, hes going all dark and Im worried hes forgetting me." she looked up at Lee and then kissed his chin and slid out of his lap and stood. "Im going to go to him now." she held Lee's hand and then kissed it. "You should go be with Roman, I know you want to be right next to her just like Harry does. You both always do when shes hurting."

"Yeah, I do, but Harry is already with her. I'll sleep in yhe group room just in case." He stood up and followed her out. "You sleep well." He kissed her forehead and walked off to the group room.

Celes watched him go and then turned the other direction and to the place she and John kept their room. She went in and stood at the door for a minute and just watched him laying in the bed. Then with a wave of her hand she was changed into a blue nightgown. She walked over to the bed and crawled into it and got under the blankets and pressed her body agaisnt his to provide extra warmth. "I love you." she whispered to him and looked at him. "Im so mad at you... well Im mad at Kama and Im dissapointed in you for not controlling him better." she kissed him. "I love you though, and we are going to make this better, husband of mine." she whispered and kissed him again.

John turned his head and looked away. "What do you want me ti say? I don't know what to say to make this better. I fucked, there are no excuses. I have to make them right but I don't know what to say. And no matter what you say or beat me up, I'm already beating myself up more than you."

Celes sighed and made him look at her again. "Don't say anything, give her space and time. That's all she needs. Lee says he's not entirely sure she knows what's going on... If she was she'd be as bad as you. I love you, I want you to know that and feel that. I love you." She opened their connection so he could feel it. "Nothing but love when it's down to it." She whispered. "I will help you and we, you and me, will fix this." She said and kept him looking at her.

"Why would you help me if you are disappointed in me and mad at me why not leave me to deal with this alone?" He rolled onto his stomach and sighed as he fought against his tears. He really was upset with himself. He was also pissed at Kama. Yes, he wanted a child, and wanted her to relax but he never meant to hurt her.

"Because I didn't leave you even when she was the only thing you wanted." She whispered more to Kama then to John. She sighed and shut her eyes and tears filled them again. "Please stop asking me why I would help you even though you did this. I do it because I love you. I love you so much and I love her and I know that not all of this is your fault." She said and sat up. "If I hadn't been avoiding you two I would have seen it." She said and sobbed. "I could have headed it off and stopped it. Instead I was overcompensating for my hurt about the situation and avoiding you... Everyone. So this is my fault too, everyone says it's not but it is. I could have stopped it all if I had just not been so selfish about you." She said. "So stop asking, I'm helping you end of discussion."

He rolled back over and looked up at her. He wiped some of her stray tears. "I love you. This isn't your fault. Yeah you could have stopped it, but you're not God. You can't see it all the time. And yeah, I bet your mouth hurt a little but it wasn't enough for you to notice." He gently kissed her. "Why couldn't you lead with that?" He whispered. "You lead with the negative. Don't you know negative words hit harder than the love words?"

Celes gave a little laugh. "Because I suck at talking." She whispered and looked at him. "I really do love you so much." She curled up on top of him and kissed him. "I want to help you." She whispered. She kissed his neck and dogged and held onto him.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and laid there. "In some stories... Kama raped Pele... because he wanted her so much... I think he read those and just became obsessed. He means good, he really does. He just has trouble expressing it some time."

Celes smiled. "I know he does." She whispered. "I do, I know he does... He's always been like that... From the first time he met Hiiaka and she flipped out and he acted out about it." She snuggled her cheek on his chest. "She got past all the horrible things he did the first time. You have to just give her time." She said and then kissed him on the neck and pressed her face into it.

He nodded. "Yeah." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am."

I know my, John." She whispered. She yawned. "I love you, stay okay? Stay light and happy." She whispered. "No more darkness." She said and wrapped her light more firmly around him before she fell asleep.

After that night Celes was pretty much with John all the time. She would take days for herself or one of the others and still got picked on by Sune. The tour started on January 2nd and she and john headed out for it. She did her thing and found she really liked meeting people who were as passionate about healing as she was. She did her tour for two weeks everyday a different place. On her first break she felt so worn out, she got up that morning late and let John sleep. They had gone out with her editor the night before and come in late. Celes walked out of their room in Hogsmeade and paused unsure where she was heading. She sort of drifted feeling a little like stranger in the house until she came to Romans workroom and felt her on the other side of the door. She hadn't seen Roman for more than five minutes in nearly five weeks. She found her hand raising and she knocked.

"You won't find her there. She is too pissed and hurt." Luke told her, "If anything she is in the tank... trying to get at Kama. But Pele, Alemana, and Lohiau block her every time. A waste if you ask me." He shrugged. "You can go in she keeps it unlocked, just in case the guys need to pull her away."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I can go into that damn tank too." She whispered and touched Luke's cheeks and smiled. "I miss you kids." She whispered to him then went into the room and waved a hand and changed into something lighter, a white cotton shirt and shorts and the n popped into the tank she stood on her toes in the surf and looked around for Roman.

"Oh, look, now Celes is here." Roman said from her seated spot as she put leis together. "If you would have just let me have at Kama she wouldn't be here."

Pele's shook her head as a smiled played at the edges of her mouth. She looked up at Alemana and Lohiau. "What? I didn't say anything." She said to Alemana's disapproving look.

Celes sighed. She hiked up the beach to Roman. "Have you just been in here, really?" She asked her. She looked at Alemana and Lohiau. She shook her head and looked at Pele, "Protected our misguided sex god?" She asked and then sighed and walked up to Roman. "You know kicking his ass won't make you feel better." She whispered just to Roman and reached out and touched her cheek.

"Yes, it will." she said as she leaned back. "He needs it. Its what I did when he first found me, and its what I do when he gets out of line. But am I doing that? No! I'm sitting here making stupid leis because the stupid warriors won't let me kick his stupid ass!" Roman growled and shoved a flower into the lei string.

"She has calmed down a lot. The first few times she has come here, she was ranting and screaming. Argued with them both. Lee and Harry had to come and get her. Then she changed tactics and just came here looking around. Since that didn't work, we are now doing this."

"Its because it dawned on me that Hi'iaka and Kamapua'a are gone. They went with John and Celes. Now, they are home and I want to be shown his place. I'm gonna trash it... maybe catch fire to it as well." She gave a wicked smile as she thought about it. Again for some reason she felt like Isma.

Celes couldn't help the tiny smile but then sobered. "Can you just spend time with me?" She asked her. "Or... Are you not wanting too because I'm..." She trailed off and sighed. "I'll leave you to it, but he isn't coming. Neither is Hiiaka." She said and turned to leave.

"Why not! " Roman asked with a whine. "Not even Hi'iaka? So not fair!" She growled and thre flowers at the boys. "All your fault!"

"How is this our fault?" Lohiau asked a little smile tugging at his lips. "I did nothing." he put his hands up.

Celes paused and sighed and turned back around and her eyes flashed. "I suppose Hiiaka is here, if I am." she gave a tiny smile to Roman and then started on her way again.

Roman sighed and laid back with her arms out. "I'm going to Japan. Maybe I can beat up Cecil." She sighed again. Then she kicked her legs in a mini fit. "I'm good. I'm good." She popped out the Hawaii terrarium and walked over to the Japan terrarium. She popped down and looked around. "Cecil! Cecil!" She called. "Cecil!"

Harmon stepped out and smiled at her. "He isnt here, hes remained with Celes to keep her resolve up." he said to her. "Its a good thing, hes not stalking my wife." he said, truth be told though Cecil and Harmon had worked things out, they had had their knock down drag out and they were okay now.

She growled and turned away muttering to herself. She popped out to the tank and kicked her legs in another mini fit. She flopped down on her bean bag chair. She kicked her legs again. She sighed and laid there. She felt too exposed to Celes and she knee her too well. She wanted to do something... something that just..." she growled and stood up. She dressed in black short shorts. And a t-shirt. She spread her magic and went down to the kitchen. "Come on." She told Celes and grabbed her hand. Let's go."

Celes followed her a little shocked. "O-okay." she said. "Where are we going?" she asked watching Roman on a Mission.

"I'm going to teach you yo pole dance." She said as she lead her up yo the dance room. She changed Celes into the similar outfit. "We will work work on the basics." She told her as mats and poles appeared.

Celes gave her a grin. "Okay." she chirped. "Teach me away!" she spread out her arms actually excited about it.

Roman started to teacher. She found she picked it up pretty fast. So she started in on climbing and sliding down. She helped her a couple of times until she got the hang of it. Then she allowed her to do so on her own. When she had it down she started her onto a routine. It was going well until she had to slide down the pole upside down. She was sliding down either too fast or she was stopping at the last minute.

"God damn it, Celes! I said stop!" Roman growled. She walked over to Celes hang upside down and slammed her down to the ground on her back. "Is that what you want? To fall and slam onto your back or worse, your head! When I say to tighten, you damn well better tighten your, God damn thighs!"

Celes had oofed out all air and looked up at Roman for a minute. The second she could breath again she whipped her feet up and tangled them with Roman's and brought her down just as hard and sat on top of her. "Is that what you wanted, Roman? A fight?" She demanded of her with a growl. "You told me yourself I wouldn't get it right away, so fuck you." She snarled and got up. Celes didn't curse, at least not like that. She was so pissed off at Roman and part of her didn't even know why.

Roman growled as she swept her feet under her and had Celes back down on her back. She moved quickly and straddled her hips. "I'm trying to show you what happens when you don't listen to me." She growled. "Shall I show you again?" She rolled off her and flipped her back onto her back. "The wind is knocked out of you. You're disoriented, you can breath, and most of all you can't listen." She got into her face. "You left me. Left me to deal with these shit on my own. You blew this mess wide open and you left. Let me show you how it feels." She got up and walked out the room, leaving Celes on the ground.

"Self-centered little brat, you're not the only one this is effecting! You just fucking stop pretending it's nothing or you can just beat the shit out of some and it'll go away! It won't and it can't and you know why I did it!" She yelled following her. "you want to beat some up, beat me up!"

Roman whipped around. "It was none of your business. But then you nosed around and left! _You_ left. And you _took_ him! You..." she screamed and then finally it just the floodgates. She walked back to the studio and started to destroy it. The mirrors broke, the windows broke, the steroid broke and the CD player broke. When she looked around and saw her mess she fell to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "You exposed everything that happened." She sniffed. "You exposed it before I could wrap my head around it then you left with him. You didn't check on me. I needed to talk to you... anyone of you... well you or Hi'iaka. She likes when I'm blunt." She wiped her eyes. "You took them both."

Celes watched her and shook her head. "I protected you by leaving because no one else saw it." She whispered. "I'm sorry your head wasn't around it I'm not sorry I told everyone. Roman, Kama was raping you!" She said and looked around her studio and her heart broke for her favorite space and her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know how else to help you." She whispered. "I just wanted you to be happy." She stepped closer to Roman and lifted her with a little help from magic. She walked her into a guest room across the way and took all her clothes off and started to heal her cuts. "I'm sorry I went away, but I was on tour and... For once I wasn't going to say no or delay. I was told I wasn't aloud to." She whispered and continued running her fingers along her cuts healing them.

Roman rolled onto her side and waved a hand so that she was in at least shorts. "I will clean and fix your room." She told her.

Celes sighed. "It's fine, I know you're angry." She whispered and rolled her back over and pulled her into her arms. "I had a thought, this next leg of tour I want you to go with me." She said. "It's two weeks, wouldn't it be fun?" She asked hopefully.

Roman nodded as she allowed her to hold her. "I'm sorry for being too tough on you." She waved a hand and she wore a tank top. "And for pulling down the pole... and yelling at you."

Celes smiled a little. "It's okay, Baby Girl." She said and played with her hair. "I understand why you're yelling." She said and kissed her forehead. "Oh I just love you. I'm sorry." She said and hugged her. She was apologizing for not being there.

"I love you too." She whispered. "How was the tour? Meet any new and interesting people?"

"I did! I met the headmistress that replaced Karkaroff. She's a bit stiff but loves my book. Said she requires all students interested in healing to read my book." She said. "And saw a few healers from my days. This leg is all in the US. Also... I was going to see if I could learn from a medicine man in the Native American tribes... I'd like to do that I think." She confided having not said anything to anyone else.

"Oh... uh, you should talk to Dad about it. I know the medicine man in our tribe is... well yeah, he don't like pale faces. The only reason he helped you with the nightmares was because I was there. But yeah, talk to dad about it."

Celes smiled. "It will be nice. If it don't work out though I can find someone else." she said and then ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "I forgot how soft your hair was." she whispered.

Roman smiled and pressed her head to her hand. She finally wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her cheek to her chest and listened to her heartbeat. "I... I don't know what to do." She whispered. "Part of me wants to talk to him and the other just wants to kick his ass... that part seems stronger."

Celes nodded. "I know." She said. "It'll be okay. You come do this two weeks with me and then you and John can have enough separation. He's back in control." She said softly. "It's all going to be okay no matter if you kick his ass or just talk it out."

She nodded and held her. "Can I be Roree your snow leopard kitten? That way I can stay seated on your lap?"

Celes actually grinned at that idea. "Yes, I would like that. As long as you be my Roman all the other times I'm not signing books." She rubbed her face in Romans hair.

"I can do that." She smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for destroying your dance studio. I will put it all together again. I promise."

Celes gave a little sigh. "We can do it together." She whispered. "Maybe make it into a dance space we can both have bits in." She kissed the top of her head and pressed her nose to her head. "I really love you, okay? Don't ever think I don't."

Roman gave a little smile. "No, its okay. Its your space. I will fix it."

"Okay." Celes whispered and her body relaxed she wasn't tired just getting the way she felt with Roman. "So you just been stalking in the tanks for two weeks?" She asked. "I'm sorry, they chose to go with me. I didn't bind them. Cecil wanted you protected. You are precious in his eyes you are a soft mother who needs that protecting sometimes and Hiiaka worried over Kama mostly..." She sighed. "And it was sort of not fun... I mean the signing was but I imagined sneaking off and playing around... But..." She blushed. "That's okay, I have your two weeks then two weeks with harry, the Ill go two with Lee and then two with sune and by then..." She stopped and her chest tightened a little. "Well by the. Things should be fixed." She whispered.

"Well by then we should be really buckling down for your wedding, yes? Think of that, okay?" Roman looked up at her and gave her a little smile. "I have it on good authority that I look really nice in yellow."

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "You do look very pretty in yellow." she whispered and kissed the top of her head again. "Im excited but I haven't felt like I can work on it just yet… I want… I want you to be happy first." she whispered. "You always put your life on hold for me, its not fair to you. Its time I did that for you."

Roman shook her head. "I am not pulling my life on hold." She looked at her and cupped her face. "You and I are going to have our two weeks apart. Once it's done, let it go. Let me handle it. This is an argument that is only between me and John. Its... one between husband and wife. Just like you and Harry... you and John, and now you and Lee. You gave us our space. Let us handle it after the two weeks, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "I just… I just worry." she said and kissed her forehead. "Okay." she said again and then snuggled on the bed and giggled and looked around the room. "Our guest rooms are nice, no wonder our family likes to stay with us." she said and laid back as her stomach growled. "You know what we forgot, that breakfast is happening."

Roman shook her head. "Its more like lunch now." She sighed. "I usually eat in the tank... I've been spending a lot of time in there. Fish and fruit, that has been my diet... unless and poked both men to ho out and get some shrimp, lobster, or crab."

"Would you like to go down and eat with Lee and the kids in the kitchen?" she asked softly. "I miss them, I miss the fox too… do you see him at all… I sometimes would talk to him in the evenings but… do you?" she asked as she sat up.

Roman laid down and rolled into a ball. "I've been on a warpath. Refused to see him. I knew if I saw any of the guys they would talk me down. Its bad enough that Alemana and Lohiau talked me down and kept me preoccupied with flowers... and lei making." She said pouting. Then she groaned. "My poor little fox. I'll probably get an earful."

"Maybe not an earful, I do that enough to the little brat right there." Sune said from a shadow in the corner.

Celes gave a little start and then shook her head. "You… you sir." she said to him shaking her head and then nodded. "He complains Roman, he is so whiney." she said with mock drama.

Sune shook his head. "Says the worry wart, have you seen her, is she doing okay?" he mimicked her voice.

"Oh." Celes picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"It sounds like if he don't whine Celes gets worry. And if Celes don't prompt him to complain he can't keep Celes up to date." Roman smiled.

"Awe you have figured out our system." she giggled and looked at Sune. "Food?" she asked him.

Sune nodded. "Yeah, I could eat. But wait, are you cooking? I don't want to almost die again." he teased.

Celes gave a little shriek and threw another pillow. "You _liked_ what I made you last time I cooked!" she declared and looked down at Roman. "Food."

"What did you make last time?" Roman asked as she followed Celes off the bed. She made sure she was decent and then followed her down to the kitchen.

"Just pasta." Celes shrugged. "Nothing huge. It was good." she pouted. "Hes just mean." she said as they walked into the kitchen.

Sune tugged on her hair. "You like it." he said and chuckled when she squealed.

Roman sat on a stool and gave a little smile as she watched them. "I would like spring rolls. Rice paper ones. I want them to have sprouts, lettuce, avocado, mint, cucumbers, and other yummy veggies. As for mean... I don't know."

"See I'm just a sweet fox." Sune said to Celes.

Celes shook her head. "Whatever." she said and then paused as she thought about what Roman wanted and then peeked at Sune. "I… uh… don't know how to make that." she whispered.

Sune looked down at her. "Then maybe I should cook." he whispered back.

Celes smiled. "Show me?" she asked.

Sune rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sure." he said and tugged her hair and she squealed again. He liked that, and actually missed teasing her. He looked at Roman and smiled, he missed her, a lot. He knew he was the one who put this into motion by telling Celes about John. He missed her though. "So rice spring rolls. Where did this craving come from?"

Roman shrugged her shoulders. "I've been eating fish and fruit, my body needs veggies, I guess. I'm not sure. But the spring rolls are really, really, really good to eat."

Sune nodded. "Sounds like you've been living on an island... hmm we have this in common." he poked her nose and then started the process of making her veggies and getting out the rice paper.

Celes smiled, having never thought of it that way. They were both of Islands of some kind. She shook her head, then again so was she... she sighed and allowed Sune to guide her through the process of making the spring rolls. After they finished the three of them sat down to eat. For some reason the three of them together worked well. They played well off of one another and it seemed to work better now that Celes and Sune seemed to find a good place.

Roman giggled as she watched and listened to Sune and Celes pick on each other. It was really, especially when he did something to have her squeal. After having a few, Roman was satisfied and willing to relax. "Okay, I'm gonna go do... something relaxing." She smiled as she patted them on their heads. "Be nice." She told them and went upstairs to do something to relax.

Celes giggled and looked up at Sune. "Going to be nice to me?" she teased lightly and nudged his shoulder.

"Be nice? What? I have never heard of this." He kissed cheek. "How was your tour?"

"Exciting, fun. Im enjoying meeting young healers. Seeing ones Ive not seen since my early days at St. Mungos." she grinned. "This have changed so much. I'm really enjoying it." she said and kicked her legs. "I look forward to more. Ro is going to go with me these next two weeks." she said and then looked up at him. "You'll go with me for two weeks too, wont you?"

"Do you want me to go? I wouldn't even know what to do while I was there."

Celes smiled up at him and nodded. "You can just pick on me and keep me laughing. Be you." she pointed to him and then gave a little giggle. He made her feel giddy, what was this? She felt like a little school girl with him. She was attracted to him but she got a little shy and giggled _a lot_.

He smiled at her and poked her side. "Well, I guess I can do that." He smiled and sighed. "So, is John doing better? What caused him to lose control? I'm not sure I truly understand how that happened."

Celes smiled a little bit. "Kama does this thing, where he… he does what he thinks will make John happy. Well he took it too far this time. John has this desire to have a child with Roman, and Kama was trying to help him make that happen to make up for all the crap he put John through when they were younger." she sighed. "But because he was getting irritated with Roman, some of his darker tendencies came out… thus John being dark." she whispered. "Hes good now, Kama has figured out what he did and John is back in balance and back to being… not dark." she laid her head down. "Its all we did when I wasn't signing books." she humphed. "I wanted it to be thrilling and fun, I'm not a book tour." she shook her head. "He needed me though, in that way." she reached out and traced the opening of his shirt and smiled.

"I... I don't think I understand what you are saying." He frowned. He shook his head and kissed his fingers. "Never mind, I think I'll be lost for most of these jumbo mumbo." He patted her head. "Now come with me, I want to play a video game and beat you. You have a tendency to squeal like Chuck when you are upset." He chuckled and tugged on her hair.

"What if I beat you?" she asked sliding off the stool. "Do I get a reward?" she bounced after him and jumped next to him like a little kid.

"Yes." He told her as he walked out the kitchen. "The satisfaction that I was nice enough to let you win."

Celes gave a little gasp. "Oh I can beat you without you letting me!" she followed him and jumped onto his back from behind. "You just watch." she nipped his ear playfully and giggled then jumped down and off his back and went into the media room with him. They picked a game, he let her pick a game, and she lost every single round they played against each other. By the end she was squealing and growling at Sune. "You have to be using magic!" she said and bumped her hip with hers hoping to throw him off balance.

Sune watched as she stumbled to the side. He smiled from his seated position. "You keeper trying to bump into me and I have been seated since the minute we started." He shook his head and won again. He sighed and set his controller aside. "And I am not cheating. I'm just better than you." He smiled at her.

Celes eyed him then set her controller down and sat down on the couch next to him. "Sorry, got in the zone." She whispered. "I made it un fun after the first couple matches huh?" She asked then scooted closer and smiled up at him. "I guess you get the reward now." She said.

Sune laughed, "I believe I am the one that asked you to play. I know how you get. I had fun, and yes, you need to reward me. I beat you each and every time." He smiled at her.

"And what would you like as a reward?" She asked giggling a little at him and poking his side.

He smiled, "I'm not sure. What are you willing to give me? Can I have Chuck?"

Celes smiled. "He'd like that, but in a lot of ways that boy is already yours." She whispered and then smiled bigger. "I could pamper you if you want? Oh, or we could play a game... Like tag where you have to chase me all over the house!"

"You already pamper me and... well I want to stretch my legs... in fox form." He gave her a sad smile. He wanted to ask her if he could get Roman to play with him. Maybe she would feel better... or more comfortable around them. She seemed to feel ashamed and have this strong mask that she was hiding behind and to top it off she acted like a ghost. She would wait until everyone went to bed before she roamed the house. "Its okay. You don't have to give me anything. Oh! Maybe just save a day out of the month for me. We can have a video game day. I don't mind if the kids watch or if any of the others watch. But we just play." He smiled.

Celes nodded and got up. As was always the case with him she felt the little disconnect. She smiled. "Why don't you go get Roman to run with you." She said and the rugged his hair a little and walked out of the room. She drifted through it feeling a little... Like a stranger in it. She went to her workroom and threw herself into something to distract her from it all for a while.

Sune sighed followed her he walked into her work room and looked around. "You know its not you, right." He sat on a chair and watched her. "I also mean the feeling of disconnect is you, that is all you." He gave her a polite smile. "The feeling you are feeling is Roman. She isn't comfortable here. She feels like a stranger. You just got back so everyone is happy to see you and want to hold you but, its Ro's emotions that got out of hand. I dont think she even knows it. I'm trying to block it as much as I can."

Celes gave a little sigh. "I don't know how to fix it. She shouldn't feel like that ever, we all love her." She whispered and sat down and fiddled with her vials organizing them by size. She looked at them through tears. "I don't like how she feels. I'm worried about her, but I'm afraid if we push John at her too soon she'll just..." She sighed. "Maybe she needs to argue with him. But I don't know if he will." She looked at Sune. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I usually know what to do for her, I know her best..." She stopped organizing her vials and stood and started to gather things for a potion, not quite aware she was gathering the ingredients for the shrinking potion.

"Hey..." Sune stopped her hands before she could mix the ingredients. She held her in his arms. "I know. I know. It will take time. It will take time. When do you go on your tour?"

"I start again in three days." She whispered and held onto him. "I just want her to know I want her. And I want her to be happy." She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry you're having to be all comfort man with me." She giggled. "I love you, you know?"

He smiled. "I love you too. And its okay. Besides, I didn't want you to blow us up. Who knows what Ro would do if you blew us up." He smiled down at her. "But we would totally be pampered and babied."

Celes reached up and pinched his cheek lightly. "How would you like to be babied blowing us up or not?"

He smiled brightly. "I love being babied. How we gonna get that to happen?"

"Um well with Ro you just have to..." She grinned. "Let's go pick on Lee!" She said happily. "Ro can't help but baby you when we get in trouble with him!"

"Picking on Lee? Yes we can do that. Lead the way, midget."

"Okay dwarf." She giggled and squealed when he growled at her. She screamed all the way down to the main kitchen and slid to a stop when she got in the door. "Hello!"

Lee smiled, "Hello back. Did you have fun on your tour? You haven't told me anything! Sit down." He told as he pulled out graham crackers, peanut butter, and jelly.

Celes saw what he was pulling out and squealed. "It's awesome!" She sang and sat down. She grinned as Sune sat next to her. She realized it may actually be hard to pick on lee when he was making her favorite snack. "I met a bunch of young healers! Oh it's just great my fans... They are just awesome." She sighed.

"Really? Did you meet any old friends? Minnie said she was gonna try and make it to one of your signings. And Jude said they were already using your book before she left school. The people that want to be healers that is."

"Minnie was at the Diagon Alley signing." she said. "And I know," she said. "Its… thrilling and humbling and a bit embarrassing." she said and blushed.

Lee smiled, "Don't be embarrassed. You are a prize student and she is very proud of you. Even of Roman… and George. Although they were trouble makers, they were smart and clever enough to make it work for them."

Celes smiled. "I think its pretty awesome how they are just as… famous in their own right." she said and grinned when he slid a plate to her. She looked down at them and for some reason thought of Hogwarts and shivered. "We should put honey on these sometime." she whispered more to herself and then picked one up and started to eat it.

Lee shook his head and smiled. "So where did you go for your tour and when does the next one start?"

Celes smiled. "Uh, Diagon Alley, I was here in Hogsmeade but you all know that you all massed down there in a pack. Mostly magical places around Europe and Britain. The next one starts in… three days and its in places all over America." she looked at Lee with a tiny smile. "I thought Ro could go for that part."

Lee thought about it. He was so worried about her. It was like ever since she finally realized what happened she was on a warpath to get to Kama. The only few times that he saw her was when he and Harry had to drag her out of the tank. Then Alemana kept him updated on everything, making sure she was eating and how she was doing. "Yeah," he said with a little frown. He really didn't like how distant she was. He had the feeling she felt so uncomfortable. It was like she was uncomfortable in her skin. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Celes nodded and ate more of her snack and rested her chin in her hand. "She's just been in that tank, huh?" she whispered. "I'm sort of afraid of these three days. What if she encounters John, at this point I think she'd try to kill him." she sighed and placed her forehead on the islands surface. "I am only aloud to worry about this for two more weeks, Roman's orders then I get to focus on other things." she looked up at Lee with a little smile and winked.

He gave a little smile. "Well, don't worry about them running into each other. Ro really does stay in the tank or in her work room. She sleeps in her private room that is hidden below her work room." he frowned again. "I'm really worried about her as well."

Celes reached out and took his hand. "I know." she whispered. "It'll be all okay, it will."

Lee sighed and nodded. Then he looked at Sune. "Okay, trouble maker." He told him. "What kind of snake would you like?"

Sune grinned. "I would like rice with a little bit of butter, cinnamon and sugar in it." he said.

"Got it." he said as he pulled out a bowl of leftover rice and warmed it up. "So what are you two up to? I thought I heard you guys playing a videogame, is that over?"

Celes winced a little. "I got way too competitive. He said it was fun, but I was yelling… you know how I did when I was pregnant with Chuck." she blushed.

"I know, that is why I said I heard you guys playing." Lee smiled as he added the butter, cinnamon, and sugar to the rice. "Sounded really heated."

Sune laughed, "Its funny to see her fier up. Then she forgets where I'm sitting and then tries to push me or bump into me, but I'm not there so she does this stumble thing, and then catches herself as if she meant to do it. Its so cute! Then she yells at me even harder. Priceless!"

Celes blushed deeper and ate more of her snack. "I didn't break the paddle though." she said softly and giggled a little. She poked Sune in the side and giggled again.

Sune tugged on her hair. He wasn't ticklish on his side, but he noticed when she poke him, it was to either get his attention or when she was a little annoyed. It was cute. "Yeah, no breaking of the paddles this time."

Lee shook his head. "Good, I kind of dread the day Chuck moves on to the console games. Right now, he's good with the gameboys. Every now and then I have to separate Belle and him but for the most part he's good… a little excitable, but good."

Celes smiled. "Like all our children he's calmed down his worser tendencies he had when I carried him. I don't think he'll break anything." she said. "And Sune is good at calming him down."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, that is true, but I'll still be watching." He smiled and shook his head.

Lana ran into the kitchen and looked around. "Where is Dad? Is he home yet? When does he get home? Why does he get home so late? He always get's home late!" She squealed and said in one breath.

Celes laughed. "Slow down Lana." she said. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mama!" Bree said happily as she came in after Lana. "You're home." she hugged her around the middle, Bree was getting tall and would probably be taller than her mother.

"Oh, mama!" Lana ran over and hugged her as well. "Did you see any famous people? Cause you are famous now, so you hang out with famous people too, right?"

Celes smiled. "I actually met someone you would be interested in." she summoned a picture of the Seeker of Lana's favorite Quidditch team. "And she said if you want private lessons, she listed her contact info." she pointed to the picture.

Lana gave an ear piercing scream. She hopped up and down as she gave another ear piercing scream.

Celes winced each time and laughed. "You're welcome." she said and kissed her cheek and looked at Bree. "And you, Little Bean." she summoned a tea set, which she now collected and held it out to her. "I saw this in a shop in one of the small villages I was signing books. If you look at the cups, the little flowers sway in a breeze." she pointed.

Bree grinned and took the box. "I love it." she said and kissed her mother's cheek. "Wait, what did you want dad for?" she asked Lana distracted.

"Did someone say Dad?" Harry asked walking in.

Lana gave another scream and ran to him. She waved the paper in her hand to show her dad in her excitement. "You _have_ to call her!"

Harry stopped the paper in Lana's hand and looked at it for a minute then back at Lana. "How did you get this? Where? This is awesome." he said to his daughter.

"Mama!" She jumped around him. "Dad you _have_ to call her, if not I'm going to just _die!_ "

Lee shook his head. "She looks and sounds so much like…" He trailed off and shook his head. "You don't want your daughter to die. It could kill her."

"Right!" Lana said as her voice cracked in her excitement.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow Spicy Ramen." Harry said handing her picture back, she had looked like Roman. He hugged her tightly. "Tomorrow." he said to her again softer.

She gave another ear piercing scream and jumped again. Then she ran out the kitchen to find Noha.

Lee shook his head and pressed his fingers to his ear. "God, she could kill someone with that scream."

Bree giggled. "She doesn't do that very often." she giggled again and kissed her fathers cheek and then her mothers and ran after Lana.

Celes shook her head. "Those two…" she sighed and smiled. "I think Lana wanted something before I distracted her with the autograph and phone number." she said to Harry.

Harry smiled and walked over and kissed her and moaned a little and then pulled back. "I'll have to ask her later." he said and kissed Celes again and sat down. "So what are we doing?" he looked back towards the stairs. "Ro… come out today?"

"I haven't seen her." Lee said.

"We did." Sune told them, indicating himself and Celes.

Celes gave a little smile. "I sort of… went and saw her in the tank. Then she was pissed cause Kama and Hi'iaka and even Cecil have been out with us." she whispered. "Then she tried to teach me to pole dance…" she winced and shook her head rubbing her back a little. "We had a fight… sort of and she destroyed my dance studio and then Sune fed her rice paper spring rolls."

"She destroyed your dance studio?" Lee asked worriedly.

Celes nodded and looked down. "She's upset, its okay." she whispered.

"But, Cel, that's your space." Harry said touching her back.

Celes gave a little wince. "Its really okay, I understand." she said pulling away from his touch.

Lee watched her in concern. "If she don't clean it, I'll clean it for you." he told her. "She probably didn't know where she was…" He gave a suffering noise in the back of his throat. "Just like when she destroyed my… my kitchen."

Celes looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "She was mad at me for not getting it right… she slammed me against the floor twice… but she's really mad at me for taking everyone she could vent her frustration on away."

"But I didn't do anything and she destroyed my kitchen." Lee said as he looked around at his kitchen. "Its okay, Celes, she will fix it… God, I know how it feels to lose a precious… kitchen." Suddenly he was crawling onto the counter and awkwardly hugging it.

Celes wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. She slid off her stool as the day started to catch up with her. "I… I think we should leave you and your love alone." she said softly and smiled a little. "I need a bath." she said and started out of the kitchen taking off her shirt revealing her sports bra and a nasty bruise across her back.

Lee gasped as he sat up, banging his head shelfs above. "Fuck a duck…" He rubbed his head and went after Celes. "Celes… God, your back!"

Celes looked up at him confused. "It hurts a little, why?" she looked around the best she could but didn't see anything.

"Come on." He told her as he took her to the group room. Waved a hand and the bath filled with hot water. He stood her in front of her mirror and turned her. He handed her a hand mirror. "See?"

Celes used the hand mirror to look and gave a little sound in her throat. "Oh, that's icky isn't it? It really doesn't hurt that bad… unless someone touches it." she whispered and examined the dark purple bruise with the red surrounding the outsides. She sighed.

"Oh, Celes, I'm sorry." he told her as he looked at the nasty bruising. He knew it would kill Roman if she ever saw it. "Come on, lets heal this, okay?"

Celes nodded. "I don't want Ro to see it." she whispered, maybe that's why she didn't think it hurt that bad, because if she ignored it then Roman didn't have to know it had happened at all. She closed her eyes when Lee placed his hand on her back and gave a little noise and then healed it and the pain was gone. She sighed and her eyes filled with tears again. "She didn't mean it." she whispered.

"It looked bad, Cel… I mean… really, really bad." He whispered. "I think maybe I should talk to her about it. I won't tell her that it was bad, but… She needs to watch her strength."

Celes looked up at him. "But… she didn't mean it. She's just angry." she insisted. "She needed to…" she trailed off and looked down.

"Celes, angry or not, she shouldn't do that. I… she usually spars with Harry when she is angry. She shouldn't hurt you like this. There is sparing when you are ready but this…" he sighed. "I know she didn't mean it. She loves you. This would kill her, but she needs to watch her strength."

Celes nodded and sighed a little when she felt Cecil leave her. "Thank you." she whispered to him finally figuring out why it hadnt hurt that bad. "I… can't… I can't fix this and its killing me. I _hate_ this." she shook her head and sighed. "I need a bath, and… I don't know what else I need. I feel like i'm starving and I'm alone, and I know its not all me!"

He looked at her and frowned a little. "You're starving? I can make you something… but you just ate a snack. I'll bring you your purple blanket too. Or, I can put Luke in a full body bind and then lay him in the bed for you." He smiled.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "I'm not hungry, I feel like I'm starved for attention. But _I'm_ not… well I could use sexual attention but when can't I honestly… but its not me… it Roman. I feel her, she feels lost and likes shes out of place. She wants attention but I don't think… shes…" she sighed and shook her head.

Lee frowned, "Maybe I should drag her out of… wherever place she is. I'll have Harry hold her down as well." he smiled. "We are going to do this old school." he pointed at Celes. "That means _no_ helping."

Celes sighed. "Okay." she said. "You'd better get to it. I want her to go with me in three days." she whispered and then stood on her toes and kissed him and gave a little moan and then pulled away and stripped down and got in the warm bath he'd drawn.

"Okay." he smiled then popped down to the kitchen. He smiled at Harry. "I have a plan." He told him. "Celes said that Ro feels out of place… and starving for attention."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is this plan to fix these feelings?"

"Just like what Fred and George did when she first arrived to Hogwarts. We are going to bust into her private bedroom, tie her up, gag her and literally drag her out of the room and into the kitchen. Then we are going to tie her to that stool and make her sit there." He smiled.

"Oh, me likey this plan." Harry said jumping off his stool.

Sune frowned a little. "That's just going to piss her off more, isn't it?"

"Yes, but at least she will be communicating with us and yelling at us about it. She did so when Fred and George did so with her." He smiled remembering that day. "Mean as a snake, but it opened her up. I believe we also fought over her that day… had her floating in the air. Oh, Celes was so mad."

"Uh… we could do that too." Harry shrugged laughing. "Celes gave you permission to do this?" he asked.

Sune just shook his head. "I'm going to find someone to pick on." he walked from the kitchen laughing.

"Your lost, but don't come and help her when you hear her scream." Lee called after him. He looked back at Harry, "Celes said to uh… basically do what I have to, but I didn't tell her the _exact_ plan. But I did tell her not to be the hero when she screams." He shrugged but then smiled.

Harry grinned. "Lets do this." he said.

Lee smiled, "Come on." he took the stairs two at a time until they got to Roman's work room. he opened the door and poked his head in. He knew she had her room wired to let her know when someone entered her space. He walked over to the panel that would be her door to her bedroom. He opened it and walked down the dark stairs. He gave a low whistle. "This is nice." He said. "All high polished wood, even the tub is made of wood? What is that?" He asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Roman asked as she sat up and frowned at them. "This is my room. _All_ mine."

"Its a really nice room, Ro I have to say. You have wonderful taste." Harry agreed.

"But its mine!" She whined. "You aren't suppose to be here!"

"Oh, look at this." Lee said walking over to a shelf. "Isn't this the author you read? I mean you wore the shirt at Comic-Con." he said as he looked at the bookshelf of Christine Feehan's Dark series.

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah, that's the one." he said owning it now.

"She has more books from that author too. Man, I can't get over the niceness of the wood."

"Put that down!" Roman said as she jumped from her bed and swatted Harry's hand. "Hand it over!" She said hopping up and down trying to take whatever he took from her other shelf.

Harry laughed. "That's cute, Hey Lee isn't this cute?" he asked.

"Which part, Ro jumping around, or the little wooden bear? Oh, look, Harry, there is a wood lion, a peacock, did you make these?" He asked as he picked them up.

"Mine!" Roman whined and hopped up and down again, this time hopping between them both, trying to get her wood carvings from them both.

Harry laughed a little. "This room is awesome Ro, great personal space that is just so you. I like it, do you like it Lee?" he asked.

"Yes, I love it. I think I may need to move in and take over. Do you think we can do that? i think we can do that." Lee chuckled.

"Mine! All mine!" Roman said as she frowned at Lee and Harry when gave her back her wooden figures. "And you cannot have my room… why are you even… hey!" she squealed as Lee picked something else up. "Don't touch that! That's from my blue period!"

"But there isn't anything on it." Lee said. "Oh, Harry hit the lights."

Harry flipped the switched and gave a little noise. "Oh... wow." he said.

Lee's mouth dropped open in shock. It wasn't just the painting he held but the walls as well. The walls had glow in the dark painting of the lush greens of what looked like Hawaii, and the brights yellows and oranges of the volcano. "Wow…" He breathed. He looked up and was just as amazed. It looked like the night sky with millions of stars. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times. "Are… are the stars twinkling?" He asked in awe. When he heard Harry gasped he looked around and saw glowing eyes blinking at them then out of the lush green, came out a tiger. "Roman…" He trailed off and just shook his head.

"Turn on the lights." Roman whispered as she blushed into the dark. "Its nothing. Just… its nothing."

Harry shook his head but heard her voice and flipped the lights back on and grabbed Roman by the wrist. "Its not nothing, its amazing and beautiful and so you. And I like it, especially the stars." he said.

Lee nodded, "And to think I was the one to teach you to animate your little drawings. You took it all the way to this. I would like to take credit on this… what do you call it? Awesomeness." he smiled.

Roman blushed and gave a little smile. She rubbed her arm as she looked down at her feet. "Thank you."

"Okay, no more teasing Roman." he waved a hand and had her tied up. "Now, we are going to do Fred's method of cheering you up. We are dragging you out of your room, out of your work room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Then right there, we will proceed to torturing you. Then tonight you are sleeping in our bed!" Lee carefully placed a helmet onto her head and then laid her down on the ground. "And no matter how much you call out to Celes or Sune they will not come to you." He pulled back his fingers quickly when she snapped her teeth. "Oh! You little biting brat! See, I wasn't going to gag you but you keep up this…"

"Lee Jordan, you better let me go this instant!" Roman screeched. "Let me go!"

"See, now I have to gag you. Shame, I enjoy the sound of your voice." Lee said as he gagged her. "Come on, Harry. We have dinner to make. What do you feel like having for dinner? I think we will have to take it easy on Ro's stomach. Its kind of delicate right now. She has only been eating fruit and fish for the past two weeks. So nothing too rich for her delicate stomach."

"How about chicken and rice. That's light and easy on the stomach." he said as they walked. He ran his fingers over Roman's arm and pulled back when she lunged a little but was held back by Lee. "Come on, Ro. You'll have fun. We promise." he whispered the last sentence to her.

Roman stiffened as she was forced to follow. When she got to the first step to her staircase she laid down and braced her feet against the stair.

Lee frowned as he pulled on the rope and then looked down at her. "Roman," He sighed. He went down the stairs and picked her up. Then tossed her over his shoulder. "Be a good girl," he told her. "We will take care of you." He said as he climbed up her stairs. Then they went down to the kitchen. "What kind of chicken do you want?" Lee asked Harry and tied Roman to the stool.

"Baked, in a bed of rice." Harry said and nodded. "That sounds good... hey how are you going to feed Celes and Sune you know the minute they get down here, even if they say they are okay with it they will try to let her go."

John walked in with Bryce in his arms and smiled at the guys, not seeing Roman right away. "Hey guys can you..." he trailed off when he saw Roman and then shook his head. "Never mind, I'll work it out." he said and walked back out.

Harry frowned. "Well that was brief." he said and then sat next to where Lee had put Roman and smiled at her.

She looked at Roman and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She tried to scoot closer to him. She eyed Lee a little and scooted her stool closer to Harry and laid her head onto his shoulder. She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes again.

Lee shook his head as he started to pull food out. "He left faster than you could say Quidditch."

"I know." Harry responded and kissed Roman's nose. "Youre adorable." he said and then kissed her cheek down to her neck and growled into it. "Be good."

She stiffened a little but forced herself to relax. She flutter her eyelashes again and scooted a little closer to him.

"Yeah. And don't worry about Celes and Sun…. hey, get away from him. You little bratty girl." Lee said as he sat her up properly. "Stop putting yourself into uncomfortable places." he told her. "Just sit and be here. Don't force yourself into things you aren't ready for." he told her. He knew she wanted to leave or be untied, but she wasn't ready to be physically intimate with anyone yet. That was loud and clear if he ever seen it. "Be good. If you are, I will take the gag out and you can have a glass of juice.

" _How can I drink it if I'm tied up, smart one?"_ Roman asked and rolled her eyes.

Lee smiled, "Harry will put the glass to your lips, or I can get one of Shan's sippy cups for you."

Roman growled and put her nose up as she looked away.

"Come on Ro, you're thirsty." Harry said to her. He worried about her, so much. He knew she wasn't looking for anything more than just to get away and saying 'Be good' had more to do with her situation than her attempt to appeal to his sexual side. He nudged her. "Come on, Ro, you know you are."

She growled something against her gag. Then she huffed and kept looking away. " _Celes, help me."_ she sent her with a pout. " _These mean men have me tied up and gagged! Tell them this isn't right! This isn't right at all."_

"If you are calling Celes you can stopped now. She has strict rules not to help. Her and Sune." Lee told her as he seasoned the chicken.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Its all good, Kuuipo just be good." he whispered to her and slid the glass of juice closer to her so it would tempt her.

Roman looked at him and her eye twitched. " _Be good? Be good? how in the hell was I_ not _good? I would like to point out that_ you _and Lee, invaded_ my _space and carried me out! I was being good!"_ she sent them both. She huffed as she leaned back in her seat and looked at the juice. Damn him. Now she was getting thirsty. Damn them both.

Harry sighed and shook his head and turned back to Lee. "So, Chicken and rice. What are we making for Hail and Bryce?" he asked.

"I can make them fish fingers or make them little nuggets." Lee said. "I'll do fish fingers and rice will do. It will go better."

Roman looked at the glass and seethed. She wanted to go back to her room or just… she didn't know what she wanted. She watched Harry and Lee and did the one things she really didn't want to do, but it was a risk she was willing to take. " _John?"_ she asked softly. " _John, can you come back down here and… untie me? Please?"_

John didn't hide his mild shock and slight hurt. " _Desperate huh, they are making you stay there and forcing you to be apart of the family."_ he winced at the harshness of his words. " _I could, as long as you promise not to jump me."_ he sent.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, besides Bryce likes ketchup... a lot and fish fingers allow him to eat ketchup... the nuggets do too but I think he likes it better with fish fingers."

"Yeah, that is true." Lee gave a little frown, "I think its the sugar in the ketchup that he likes. Maybe I should start monitoring him on that."

" _You owe me, God Damn it!"_ Roman growled to John. " _You owe me and you damn well know it!_ "

Harry nodded his agreement. "Yeah, or buy all natural." he said. "Less sugar."

John sighed. " _I'll be right down."_ he sent and a few minutes later, he walked back into the kitchen. "Turns out I forgot something." he said and looked at both guys then plucked Roman up out of the chair and started off out of the kitchen with her using one hand to untie the gag.

Lee's mouth fell open. He wanted to stop John but at the same time, this was a step. it really was. He sighed and shook his head.

Roman rubbed her wrist and went back into the kitchen and grabbed the glass of juice and walked back out. She walked passed John without saying a word. Stinken boys being all nosey, and defiling her private room. She grumbled to herself as she climbed the stairs.

John followed her. "Hey." he said not reaching out to stop her so he didn't step over any lines. "Uh..." he stopped unsure what to say next.

"I'm still not talking to you." She told him as she continued up the stairs. "The way I see it, I have all rights to demand and hurt you all the hell I want. If I chose to use you, then so be it."

"Okay, well I wasn't going to say anything like that. I just... wanted to... check on you." he said softly still following her. "I know you're not okay, because well what happened is not okay... I just... wanted to..." he stopped talking and touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry." he said.

Roman pulled away from him. "Dont. Don't touch me. I do not give you permission to touch me." She growled at him and was torn between punching his nose or smacking him. "A simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to do it. God, you…" she growled at him and pointed him. "No. Just… No."

John sighed and took a step back. "I'm sorry is pretty much all I can say. That and I love you. I know you don't believe that now after what I did to you... but I do." he said. And then looked her in the eye. "And I don't care if we ever have a child together, because I love you too much to force you and I'm sorry I ever did it in the first place." he said and then walked past her and back to his room.

Roman stood shaking as tears sprang to her eyes. She quickly wiped them and went to her work room.

Lana and Bree ran into John's room. Lana jumped on the bed around him and then bounced on her butt next to him. "You and mummy still fighting? Did you say, 'I'm sorry', cause you always make me say it."

John smiled and hugged her. "I did. But its going to take more than that. I did something really bad."

"Like the time Lukie made a sugar dragon out of cotton candy explode in Daddy's kitchen bad?" Bree asked.

"Worse." He said pulling her into his other side.

"You need to get her flowers, she acts like she doesn't, but Mummy likes flowers... just like Lana." she giggled.

Lana snorted, then leaned closer to John. "I like the ones that grow in mama's special jungle room." She whispered. "They are the same ones, daddy gives mama too." She shrugged. "Maybe you can do something really nice for her. Usually when I make Ree-ree really, really, really, _really_ mad. I try to do something nice for her. Dad says its a back up plan. You do something you normally don't do but you know she likes." She shrugged.

John smiled, but then thought about it. "I could do that, but first we have to get back to... well at least talking. I did something you've never done and will never do to Bree." he said rubbing her arm. "Its hard, because I feel just as bad for making her feel this bad."

Bree snuggled closer to him. "Its okay Papa, maybe we can help." she whispered. "Everyones a little sad about what's going on with you two. Mama's back but she still has that little crease in between her eyebrows she gets when she worries about something too much."

Lana nodded, "She does, I mean you all came back home and it was all… blah. How was it with mama? She showed my my gift and Ree-ree got a new tea set. I'm sure she will be wanting to sue soon too. But did you get to see some new people? Any famous people?" she asked excitedly.

John smiled. "I saw a few famous people. Mostly the famous people were famous in healing circles, which was kind of cool, given I'm a healer too." he said. "Well of sorts, I think your Mama was disappointed though. I was sort of broodie while we were out. I may have to make that up to her. She spent more time worrying over me than enjoying herself."

"You can do something nice for her too." Bree chimed in. "And of course I want party, but I think I want Poppy to teach us... well, me how to make Japanese or Chinese tea cause you like it so much." she said to Lana softly.

Lana smiled, "I enjoy the green tea. Its really good. Even when the desserts that are made of green tea… desserts… Oh! That is what I wanted to ask Dad." Lana jumped up and kissed John on his cheek. "I have to go ask Dad about dessert. Love you, see you later. Remember lots of flowers." She told him and took off running out the room.

Bree smiled after her. She sighed. "I really love her." She whispered.

John smiled, "Good, you should." He rubbed her back. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Bree smiled. "I'm okay, I'm a little... Well I love Lala so much but... She's keeping something from me." She whispered.

He gave a little frown, "What do you mean?"

"I... She just certain topics she won't discuss." She whispered. "Like... Things are just changing is all." She continued.

"Topic, like what kind of topic?" John asked as he watched her. Now he was really concerned about Lana. "You are going to turn 9 soon. It perfectly normal to start having secrets."

"But we don't have secrets." She sighed. "I know everything about her. Everything, she is mine and I am hers." She said sounding a lot like Celes when she talked about Roman and herself. "It's mostly things about Brax, I want to invite him over and she says no. You think she hates him again?" She asked softly. "Cause you know his magic is still not here yet."

He frowned as thought about it. "Maybe they had an argument." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Bree, don't worry about it. They will work through it. I know you are worried about them, but sometimes you need to step back and let them work through it, okay?"

Bree nodded and smiled up at him. "Thanks Papa." she said and hugged him. After her own Daddy he was her favorite parent. He was the reason she was here is what Mama always said. She always said that without him something really bad could have happened to her. She hugged him tighter then jumped up. "Okay love you, and the flowers thing will so work." she left the room to find Lana.

Lana ran into the kitchen. "Dad! I got it! I totally got it! We need green tea ice cream, green tea cheesecake, or both!" She said jumping up and down next to him and tugging onto his shirt. "It will make mum better. So, you need to go and get green tea ice cream or cheesecake."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good." he said. "She really likes the green tea cheesecake. I do recall this."

Celes walked in and frowned. "No Roman?" she asked.

"No, John came and took her. Lee and I were so shocked we didn't react until she'd put up extra spells around her workroom."

"John..." she trailed off and shook her head and got up on a stool. "We should still try to get her to come out." she whispered thinking about it. "Maybe... maybe we should tell her about my back." she said to Lee.

Lee nodded, "I am. I wasn't going to hide it." He told her. "Don't worry about it, okay?" He gave her a glass of juice. "It's okay. Right now we are making dinner, and Lana has asked for green tea cheesecake or ice cream."

Celes nodded. "I'll try not to." She looked at Lana. "How about green tea cheesecake flavored ice cream?"

"You can mix them? Yes! Oh, yes! That is the best. Green tea cheesecake ice cream." She bounced on her toes. "I'm gonna go tell Ree-ree." She sang as she bounced out the kitchen.

Lee chuckled and opened the refrigerator. "How about a salad?"

"Salad is good." Celes said. "Spinach salad." She smiled.

"Rabbit food." Harry nodded. He looked around when John came in with Miles and Danger. "Hey." He said to them.

"Danger says the baby Cheetahs need collars." Miles announced.

"Yep, I was thinking something really cute and pretty, but then again they could be distracted by it. So maybe some simple. I think a pink, a light purple, and a light green one. Light blue is played out." Danger said as she sat in a stool next to Celes and wrapped an arm around her. "How was your book thing? Did you have fun?"

"I did..." She hugged Danger, she just loved this little animal lover.

"Meet anyone fun?" Miles asked coming up to her other side.

"I did." She said and looked at John with a little smile. She wanted to check on him but didn't want to be irritating. "So collars for the babies, huh? I think we can come up with something." She said rubbing Dangers arm and kissing her temple.

"Yes, collars would be so cute on them. They are growing so well. And they are so cute!" She gave a little squeale. "Oh, word on the street is Lana is thinking about getting a female goat." She grinned.

Lee groaned. "I am not going to be bamboozled into getting her a goat."

"I think as long as you help her with the... Things that go along with having a boy and a girl goat it should be fine." Celes said to Danger.

"She's quite the animal whisperer, huh Dang?" Harry asked his daughter.

Miles shared a similar look on his face as Lee. "We have so many pets, Shar... So many."

Danger smiled at her father then shook her head at Miles. "You worry too much. Besides, I'm very responsible with the animals. They will be very taken care of. I've been studying under Hagrid. Been learning a lot."

Miles smiled at her, he loved her so much and she was passionate about her animals. "Okay, love." He said softly and smiled bigger.

Celes still couldn't get over how much they were like Roman and Lee. She just loved to watch them. The two of them would have been born holding hands if they could have. They had linked hands seconds after birth and we're still attached like that. She touched Miles' cheek and gave a little sniff.

"Awe Mama, not again." Miles said. "Please don't start crying." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered and kissed his cheek and drank her juice. She looked at John again and reached out and touched his hand as if to ask if he was okay.

John gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know he was ok.

Lee finished cooking and then called everyone down for dinner. Since he couldn't get into Roman's work room, he had Alemana bringer her down. He smiled when he came down with Roman.

"Put me down! You cave man! You old cave man! I have rights! I have the right to be in my room. Oh! You!" She pointed at Lee from Alemana's shoulder. "You did this! This is cheating!"

"Good evening, Butterfly." He rubbed his nose against hers and smiled at her. "You aren't the only one that have tricks up their sleeves." He whispered.

Roman stiffened but at the same time felt warm. Then she snapped her teeth at him. "Down, you cave man! Down!"

Alemana chuckled. He sat her down and kissed her cheek. "I've locked your room. Now you can't hide in it until I get word from Lee." He kissed her cheek then popped out.

Roman shrieked through her teeth. She glared at Lee. "You controlling... butt monkey!"

Lee smiled and sat her down next to Celes. "Eat your supper." He said giving her a plate with rice, a little bit of chicken, and a little bit of the spinach salad.

She pouted as she looked at her plate and then looked at the other's plate. "Why do I get a little bit?" She asked.

"Because you have only been eating poi, fish, fruit, and rice for the past two weeks. You have a delicate stomach right now." Lee told her and set a glass of water down for her.

"Its okay, Baby Girl." Celes whispered to her and kissed her cheek. "If you want you can stay with me tonight. We can watch old movies and be silly goofy kids together. I'll even get treats and popcorn." she tempted her and just wanted to spend time with her. Not because she was worried, although she was, but because she missed her Roman so much.

"Maybe." Roman told her. She was unsure about it. She felt so uncomfortable around everyone. It was like… She wasn't sure. She wanted to be around everyone but for some reason when she got around them, they wanted to touch her… they needed a physical touch and she didn't want to be touched. She felt so… unsure. And most of all she felt unsure about them, about their feelings and, just… her place. She looked at her food and pushed it around with her fork. She was so hurt and unsure of herself too.

Lee passed out plates and rubbed his arms a few times. He watched Roman and he just wanted to hold her. All of them just wanted to hold her, but he knew that would take time, until she finally put into words how she was feeling. He knew she would do so soon. But until then she needed to control her temper that seemed to flare every now and then.

Celes felt Roman's marks and her uncertainty and sighed. "We don't have to do anything, all we have to do is watch the movie okay?" she whispered and then went back to her food. She pushed away the hurt and the mild upsetness she had no right to feel. Ro was having a hard time. She hummed one of Roman's Hawaiian lullabies lightly hoping to soothe her a little and get her to relax just a little. Not to take advantage but to just make her a little less tense.

John watched Roman out the corner of his eye. He knew he was the reason for her decision with the others. And it killed him more now because this was hurting everyone. They craved Roman, just as he did. They _needed_ her touch and to touch her and they couldn't right now and that was his fault. He ducked his head and ate his food a little quicker before he started to cry again. For a man he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, which made him feel worse because a cloud had just sat over Celes' first two weeks of book touring.

"Come on, Butterfly." Lee whispered. "Eat just a little bit for me." He told her and took her fork and started to feed her a little at a time.

Roman wanted to go back into her tank and be with Pele, Lohi'ou, and Alemana. But now that Celes and John was back she wasn't sure she wanted to go back in the tank. Part of her did just so that she could scream at Kama.

" _Ro, we need to talk… about this afternoon."_ Lee sent her as he fed her a little more. " _You and Celes fought, yes? Well, you hurt Celes._ "

Roman paused and looked at her. " _What… what do you mean?_ "

" _You hurt her back. She had a nasty bruise on her back… a really big one. Look, I don't know what you did or if you two really went to blows but you really hurt her. Look,"_ he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. " _I know you are hurting. I know you are angry… maybe angry at both of them, but you_ have _to control your temper. If you are going to fight with Celes, you need to be careful of your strength. Its only through Cecil that she can take whatever you dish out. But you also have to realize she was also trying to protect you. This isn't her fault. You say she needs to mind her business, but if she didn't do what she did, you could possibly still be in the abusiveness of Kama right now. She was able to stop it before it progressed. Who knows what would have happened. Maybe he would have whisked you away and tied you up or even locked you away."_

Roman sniffed and nodded. She didn't mean to hurt her. She really didn't. That was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She was just so… she was a ball of emotions and when she couldn't do what she wanted she had taken it out on Celes. She abused her and then destroyed her dance studio… her precious space. She had felt like Celes crossed the line into her own space and so she destroyed Celes' space. " _I… I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt her. i just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted."_ she sniffed again.

" _I know,"_ he told her and wiped some of her tears. " _Its okay, love. Just spend some time with her. It will be okay."_

Roman nodded and sniffed.

"Here, eat a little more, okay?" He told her and fed her some more.

Celes gave a little smile and reached out and wiped a tear off Roman's cheek and then went back to eating. She knew Lee had told Roman. She just wanted Roman to be okay.

Sune walked in with Chuck under his arm. "Come on little gamer, eat then you can go back to your game before bed." he said to him.

Chuck looked up at Sune. "So, all I have to do is eat?"

"Yes, all the food on your plate." he said and sat Chuck down.

Chuck nodded. "I can do that." he nodded again and then looked up at Roman and saw her crying. He dug in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a little toy shield and held it out to her. "I know you been having a rotten time lately, so you can keep my lucky shield. It will help you feel better, its magic." he smiled at her.

Roman sniffed and gave a little smile, "Thank you, Chuckie." She told him and held it in her hand. "But don't you need it for your gaming?"

"Nah, I'm good. You keep it and when it helps you feel better you give it back." he patted her hand and then turned it over and placed the shield in it. Then he grinned at her and turned to start eating his food.

" _You are very special, Ro."_ Sune sent her and then sat down himself. "Oh chicken and rice. Good choice." he noted and started in on his plate Lee gave him.

"I take credit for that." Harry said.

"Oh, you do?" Sune said and shook his head. "Good choice." He nudged John with his shoulder and smiled at him. " _One of my siblings is coming to visit next week."_ he sent him.

John perked a little. " _Really?_ _Who_?" He asked.

Sune smiled. " _Rei and Miho, she needs a checkup and I miss them."_ he sent back. " _And they'd like to spend time with my new family."_ as tinge of blush showed up on his cheeks.

John smiled and as he saw Sune. " _That sounds good, especially since its going to make you blush._ " He teased. He really did enjoy when Sune's family started to come around. Sune just changed… he became happier. Its not like he wasn't happy, it was just because he was finally get his family back again and it soften him more.

Sune punched him in the arm and shook his head. "Man!" he said.

Celes gave a little giggle as she watched them. "What'd he say?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Sune grumbled.

"But you're blushing, its so cute." She reached across the island and pinched his cheek.

"That is basically what I told him." John gave a little smile.

Sune grumbled, "Not cool. So not cool."

"So cute." she giggled and then squealed when he growled and swiped at her hand. She sat back down giggling. "Its cute when you blush." she said and giggled some more. She turned to Roman. "We should watch Funny Face with Audrey Hepburn." she said to Roman. "I just love her movies."

Roman nodded as she held Chuck's little shield. "Yeah, we can watch that." She told her.

"Good," Lee collected place. "I'll send up some popcorn and drinks."

Celes smiled and stood. She took Roman's free hand and led her to their bedroom. She set up their little chair, they had one in each house now. She could still be away from Celes if she didn't want to touch. She sat Roman down and cued up the movie. She sat down with her and pulled her knees up to her chin and rested it on them and watched the movie. She wanted to talk to Roman, but she wasn't entirely sure what to say. She looked at her and smiled. "Hey, guess what?" she whispered.

"What?" She asked as she curled up on her side.

"I thought that while you're out with me on tour, we could sight see in some of the cities we've never been... maybe shop." she said. "And... people ask about you when I'm signing books. In my forward you're a big reason I'm motivated to do what I do. I don't know if you've ever read it... and the dedication..." she summoned a book and opened it to the dedication page. "I say a lot about all of you in the forward but..." she pointed. "To the first person I ever loved." she read softly and blushed just a little.

Roman gave a little smile and touched it. "So, why do they ask me about me?" She asked and looked up at Celes. "Its a book about healing and you didn't put my name down. I know its me though."

"Just the people who have met us ask about you." she whispered. "They ask because they are curious about you." she said and closed the book. "I love you." she said and left the book there. She had signed it for her but didn't show her that part. She missed Roman so much. She looked at her for a couple more minutes and then turned back to the movie.

Roman pulled the book to her and tucked it under her. She didn't tell anyone but she had ordered the book before Harry. It was Celes' life's work. How could she not be proud of her. It was on the shelf in her private room. She didn't read it but she had it. She loved Celes very much, she really did. And if the roles were reversed she would be pissed at Kama for hurting her and she would have stuck her nose all up in their business. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed. She slid her hand over to hers and laced her fingers with hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like that and I shouldn't have destroyed your dance studio. I promise to fix it tomorrow. It will be the first things I fix when I wake up." She sniffed and looked up at her and her bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry. I took this out on you. You were only trying to help. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." She held her hand tighter.

Celes looked at her and scooted a little closer. "I'm going to pull you into my lap now, and hold you." she whispered and pulled her into her lap and held onto her. She placed her face in Roman's hair and closed her eyes. "I'm okay, its alright." she whispered as tears filled her own eyes. "I love you, and I just want to protect you." she whispered and held onto her tighter. "I'm always going to protect you, you're mine. No one, I mean _no one_ hurts you and gets away with it." she whispered fiercely.

Roman sobbed into her neck as she held her tightly. She felt so broken. She felt so broken and she didn't even know where to start to fix herself. She wanted to be held but she didn't know if she could trust any of them... if their emotions or motives were genuine or if there was a secret motive. Then to top it off she had started to question everything. The main thing she had thought was that she really was looked at as a sex symbol.

Celes held onto Roman and let her cry, while crying herself. She was unsure how to fix her. She just wanted her to know she loved her, That's all. She loved Roman so much and needed her. Not just sexually but for so many different reasons, half of which she didn't even know. She eased open their connection slowly and let her love and light fill Roman inch by inch taking it slow so it didn't scare or spook her. Everything she shared was pure love and devotion to her.

Roman cried more and held on tighter onto Celes. She cried and just held onto Celes. It was like she was the only one that could hold her and give her what she needed. She sniffed a few times as her eyes grew heavy and her body started to grow heavy. So she had fallen asleep. There was one point where Celes had moved to adjust her and she quickly came awake and clung to her. When she realized what was happening she settled down and fell back to sleep.

Lee tapped onto the door and waited for them to answer. " _Am I too late with the popcore?_ " He asked Celes.

" _She fell asleep about ten minutes ago."_ she sent back and held onto Roman just as tightly as she was clinging to her.

He opened the door and poked his head in. Then he walked in and set the tray down and walked over to where they were. Celes was nearly cradling Roman and running her fingers through her hair. Roman slept with her head on Celes' chest and they both held each other tightly. "Are you okay now?" he whispered to Celes.

Celes gave a little sniff. "Only when shes completely okay again, will I be." she whispered back and looked up at him. "Poor baby is so lost."

He nodded and sat at the edge of the little couch they had. Roman looked so small compared to Celes. "I… I was thinking, you are going to go on this tour for two weeks. And so far you have been the only one she has talked to or semi opened up too. I think, she should take my two weeks so she could be with you four weeks. I think maybe some time with you is needed."

Celes looked at him and she agreed but she had been looking forward to two weeks with each of them. She nodded. "Okay, but our honeymoon… er, second honeymoon." she gave a little giggle that was quiet. "Better be damn good." she said and grinned at him she was really only teasing, she didn't care if they just spent the whole time in their flat or if he took her somewhere. But as tradition seemed to state they should at least spend a week together.

He smiled at her. "Brat." he whispered and tapped her nose. "You will be with me. So of course it will be good. I was thinking maybe we could go to our flat for a couple of days then maybe go somewhere else to visit for a while." He shrugged. "I haven't really figured out where just yet."

Celes smiled. "Well we could always go to the Grecian Isles again. Or oh, Romania." she said and smiled. "I'll be happy wherever you take me. Its with you, so I'm happy." she whispered and then kissed Roman's forehead. "I think you're right, Ro needs me so I will be there for her."

He nodded and looked down at her. He wanted to touch her but she had been so jumpy lately, he didn't want to risk waking her up. "I will think of something." He whispered. He stood up and kissed Celes on the forehead. "Call if you need anything." he told her.

Celes nodded and watched him go. Then she adjusted just a little this time Roman didn't stir. She watched the movie till it ended and just sat there with Roman in her lap. After the movie ended she very carefully laid them out and made sure that Roman could entangle and wrap around her and pulled a blanket over them. She kissed Roman gently on the lips and then fell asleep facing her.

Pele popped over to Kama's side of the island. It was one of the dampest and cooler side. She pushed her hair back and walked walked over. "Kama." She called out gently. "Stop hiding and come out."

Kama looked at her and shook his head. "Hiding is easier, I deserve to disappear." he said softly.

She sighed and crouched down looking under the lip of a cave. She then crawled in next to him. "I don't know about that part. I mean… you just… well, you are very passionate. You get carried away, but I don't think you deserve to disappear."

Kama looked at her again and then away. "I fell back into my old habits, I _raped_ her to get what I wanted." he whispered disgusted with himself.

"Yes, you were wrong. I will agree with that, but you can't stay hidden forever." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "We are from old magic… old times. You will have lots to learn… to control yourself. We married once before." she whispered. "Did you love me then?"

Kama looked at her and then turned her head to his. "Pele, I did. It may have been misguided. But I think I always loved you." he whispered.

"And you love Roman, too, right?"

Kama nodded. "I do."

"And you wanted to give them both something they want, especially John. Kama, you still have your old ways about you. When something is out of your control, or you feel like something isn't happening fast enough you resort to your old ways. You try and force things to happen. You're like the children with their shape toys. They know it belongs in the box but they get frustrated when the block don't fit into its shape so they try to force." She kissed his cheek. "Your heart was in the right place, but your need to control the situation started to cloud your judgement. You can give her the space she needs, however, I think you will need to start to confront her. Make her talk, she needs to verbalize herself and she is holding back. She needs to scream, yell, and hit, but I think you need to also express yourself too. You, John, and Ro are just as broken."

Kama sighed and nodded. He reached out and took Pele's hand, taking comfort in it. He lifted it and ran his fingers lightly over the inner sensitive part. "I love her, and I hate that I hurt her like that… and the fact that she just…" he shook his head. "Poor little Celes is trying so hard to fix all this, when its not hers to fix anymore. Calling me out and making realize what was happening, making John's darkness recedes, that's what she did." he ran his fingers up to her inner wrist and traced tiny circles. "I think you're right, but hiding is easier." he whispered and lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed it and then up her inner arm. "I'm sorry, Pele." he said looking into her eyes.

Pele pressed her forehead to his. "I love you still. So does Roman, this is why this is hard. She will take more crap from the people she loves than the people she don't. God, she loves you. She really does. Celes can fix only a little of this, but its up to you and John to fix the rest." She kissed him on the lips. "And because I love you, I also forgive you."

Something lifted a little off Kama's shoulders when she said those words and he cupped her cheek and kissed her again. Deeper. He loved her, and Roman and he would help John make things better. This was hurting John, and Kama actually shuddered to think what could have happened if a child had come as a result of all of this. He knew that they had a few children that were made out of more than just love. But the idea of that happening to Roman would have killed John. He already torchered himself about what had happened to add that would just… it wouldn't be good. Kama laced his fingers through Pele's hair and kissed her again and pulled her a little closer.

She gave a moan as he allowed him to kiss her. She shivered a little and wrapped her arms around him. She scooted a little closer to him. She found that she had missed him. She had really missed him and her sister. However, right now her sister was preoccupied with Lohiau and then later Alemana would have his turn. So she was free to spend a little time with Kama. She gave another moan.

Kama moaned with her the second time and then pulled her onto his lap so she straddled it as his need and passion started to take over. He let his hands run down her body as their tongues danced together. He gripped her hips and then trailed kisses down her neck and moaned at the base of it and he lifted his hips and pressed himself into her. "Pele…" he whispered to her and kissed her again.

She shivered and and moaned against his mouth. She rolled her hips against him and wrapped her arms around his neck she pulled back and panted. She pressed her forehead to his and tried to catch her breath. "Kama… I love you, but I need to know before I allow you to touch me. Are you doing this to help you feel better or did you miss me?"

Kama panted and looked into her eyes. "I missed you." he said honestly. "And… I want to feel better." he admitted and then kissed her. "But I _really_ missed you." he whispered. "I miss feeling you touch me, even if its just my arm. The way you talk to me, the fire in your eyes when I rile you up." he nipped her bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth.

She giggled, "I knew you were doing that on purpose." She told him. "Oh! You just suck!" She kissed him and pressed into him. She didn't mind if he was doing this to feel better, but she had to know so that if it was going to happen again, and before he fixed things with Ro, she would have to stop him. She loved him, but he needed to fix his wrong. She moaned louder and arched into him. "You stinky pig." She teased as she nipped his neck.

Kama growled and nipped her neck and in one move had them flipped over so she lay on her back beneath him. He lifted her knee and smiled down at her. "You like this stinky pig." he said and leaned down and kissed her and moaned against her lips. "Just like I like my volcano and fire."

She giggled and rolled her hips against his. She moaned again and pulled a little on his hair. "I do like my stinky pig." She gasped. "Especially when I make him squeal." She teased. "Want me to make you squeal?"

Kama growled and laughed a little. "You can sure as hell try." he whispered and with a thought the limited amount of clothes they wore were gone. He moaned and pressed his shaft to the outside of her core and shivered at how moist and warm she was. Then he entered her thrusting up and hard and they both made a sound of pleasure when he collided with her g-spot on the first try. She pulsed and throbbed around him. She felt good, right and in that moment she was his Pele. He kissed her and moaned as he started to pump his hips.

Pele moaned, gasped, and gave him little squeals. Her body shook and her core tightened. She arched into him as she held onto his arms. She rolled onto her head with pleasure. She enjoyed having intimate time with everyone but the way Kama touched her and did things… he really did live up to his reputation of being a sex god. Her squeals turned into screams as her body shook and juices leaked. She couldn't get enough of him, and she loved it. She kissed him as she slid her hands to his nipples. She smiled and pulled on them.

Kama gave a growl that was higher pitched than it should have been then growled again and kissed Pele and slid his hands up to her nipples and did delicious things to them that made her arch back and scream out her pleasure. He moaned and kissed the front of her exposed neck down to her breasts and spent time worshipping each nipple with his tongue as he continued their momentum. He had felt the mini orgasm around him and slid his hand down and gripped her leg tighter as he thrust harder and deeper his body started to heat and tremble along with hers.

She screamed more as she started to loose control and buck her hips under him. She gripped his arms tighter as her body did a shivering thing and jerked. She tightened her core around his shafted then it tightened even more as her orgasm slammed into her. She arched onto her head as her body bowed up, she screamed.

Kama gave a growl as her reaction just caused him to release, she was one of the only women in existence who made him lose control like that. He growled again and pumped hard into her a few more times then collapsed on top of her panting and moaning into her neck. God she just drove him insane, and he loved it. He kissed her neck and growled a little again as an aftershock went through him. "God woman!"

She laughed as she held onto him and jerked. "Totally made you squeal." She giggled. "My stinky pig squeals for me."

Kama laid his head on the bed of tea leaves next to hers and smiled. "I only squeal for you." he whispered. "No else knows I do." he kissed her tenderly and sighed. "I love you, Pele." he said.

She smiled and kissed him a few times. "And I love you too." She nipped his lips and shivered with the little aftershocks of orgams. She pressed her face into the front of his neck and sighed. "Stinky pig. But you sound more like a hog when you sleep." She teased.

"Oh you little brat." he tickled her sides so she was forced to wiggle and squeal beneath of him. "Oh you little…" he trailed off and kissed her and stopped. "Thank you." he said suddenly serious. "Thank you for helping me, Pele. You don't have to, but you do everytime." he kissed her again and sighed laying his head back down next to hers shutting his eyes.

"Its something I learned from Roman and the rest of them. They help each other. I would do the same for the others too." She kissed his neck and sighed. She leaned her head next to his. "Hopefully if I'm able to, I can wake up early and snatch Hi'iaka away before Alemana gets to her." She smiled and trailed her fingers over his chest.

Kama gave her a smile. "She would like that, she and Celes are both very starved for that type of affection." he noted. "John and I didn't seem too…" he winced. "We got some making up to do with Celes and Hi'iaka too but for different reasons." he said and ran his fingers down her arm.

"And you will make it up to her. You always do. Both you and John. Its sweet, I enjoy watching you with them. They make you both soft, and you shower them them with the love they deserve." She gave a little yawn as she closed her eyes.

Kama kissed her lips lightly. "I shower you and Roman with the love you deserve as well. I just do it in different ways." he said and kissed her again and closed his own eyes as sleep started to set in.

The next morning Pele woke early, half because Roman had awakened in a panic. She gave a little yawn as she sent her warmth to comfort her. She looked at Kama and gently kissed his cheek. Then she slipped away from him and went back to her side of the island. She allowed the rising sun in their tank to warm her as she wandered into her sister garden. "Hi'iaka." She sang.

Hi'iaka couldn't help the smile that spread on her face at the sound of her sisters voice. She stood from the little sapling she was nurturing and allowed Pele to see her. She walked towards her ladin only in a robe that hung half off her shoulder. "I see you're looking perky this morning." she teased her sister lightly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister. "God, I missed you." she told her. Then she rained kisses all over her face. She rubbed her nose against hers then kissed the side of her neck. "And I see you are tending your beautiful garden."

Hi'iaka smiled and pulled back. "I am. It soothes me." she said and kissed Pele sweetly and sighed into it as she ran her hand up Pele's neck. "I missed you too." she whispered to her.

Pele held her sister, taking comfort in her body and her warmth. She pulled back a little and looked over her face. "How are you feeling?"

Hi'iaka smiled. "Better now that I'm home. And better still now that I'm in your arms." she whispered blushing as she always did when it came to her feelings about Pele. She loved her sister so much. She hugged her and pressed her face into her bare breasts and sighed feeling peace wash over her. She kissed between them and rubbed her face on them.

She giggled and held her tighter. "Little brat. Come, let me show you the pretty leis we made for you." She said taking her hand and pulling her to the spot, they had set up for Roman when she was there for the two weeks. "The kahni set this up for Roman while you were gone. It seemed to be the only thing to calm her enough."

Hi'iaka looked it over and smiled. "Poor thing." she whispered. "I hope she finds some peace in her time with Celes." she looked at Pele. "My little host missed her as much as I missed you."

Pele kissed her and sat her down. She placed leis around her neck and kissed her a few times. "I think she will find some kind of peace while she is with your host. You know, she was looking for you while you were gone. I actually think she wanted to be close to Celes in some form. She didn't seem upset when she asked about you."

Hi'iaka gave a sad smile. "Its hard for Celes and I sometimes. We take care of you and Kama and in her case John and Roman. She doesn't take care of them a whole lot, not like me with you and Kama… boy oh boy are you two some work sometimes." she teased lightly and grinned. "But it can be hard to know how to divide one's time. Roman will need more than John, but John needed the time she gave him."

Pele smiled and then fluttered her eyelashes at her sister. "I like when you take care of me, though. It feels so special and I feel so loved, as I'm sure you do. Roman feels the same way, right now she isn't sure what she wants. But last night she seemed to calm her war within her to accept the comfort Celes wanted to provide. I think once she spends enough time with Celes she will find the strength to calm the war in her more, and be able to voice her thoughts. Its difficult for her. She is feeling so many things at the same time and her mind is thinking of so many things, she isn't sure what she wants. But Celes has your touch, she will calm her down so that she can start putting things straight."

Hi'iaka gave a nod and smiled at Pele. "Then I hope their time together is good." she whispered and stood and removed her robe so she stood naked save the layers of lei's covering her breasts. "Want to go for a swim?" she asked her as she started for the beach.

"Wait for me!" she squealed. She removed her skirt and ran after Hi'iaka into the water. She giggled as they swam out into the ocean. She swam around her sister, brushing up against her or allowing her hair to wrap around her. She loved the feel of her softness against her body.

Hi'iaka gave shivers and little moans each time she felt Pele rub against her. She finally caught Pele and pressed her naked body into hers and kissed her. "Pele, you are the only person I know who sets me on fire even in the water." She whispered and kissed her again pressing her knee between Pele's legs in a suggestive fashion.

She gave little gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled, "I try my best." She told her. "I love teasing you, even if it means to get you frustrated." She smiled and kissed her again. She pressed her knee between her leg as well. She kissed down her neck and nipped along her jaw line. "I missed you the most." She whispered against her ear. "Can I have you now? Can I touch you and hold you?" She nipped her ear and kissed to her lips. "Please?"

Hiiaka moaned. "I thought you would never ask, please touch me Pele. I burn for you." she whispered and skimmed her hand along Pele's neck and rolled her hips a little and kissed her again moaning into her mouth as they opened them and found each others tongues.

Pele moaned as she pulled Hi'iaka to her body. She slid her hand down her back and over ass. She made her wrapped her legs around her waist and then from behind she slid her fingers into her core. She moaned as she felt her heat her core grip her, welcoming her in. She kissed down her neck and started to pump her fingers into her. "Touch me, Ke Aloha. Please touch me. I need to feel you."

Hiiaka moaned and rolled her hips giving Pele all of her. She slid her hand between them and dipped her fingers into Pele's wanting core and moaned loudly as she started to pump into her. Her own hip pushed against her hand and Pele's hips and her moans started to get louder. "Yes... Yes..." She gasped and kissed her again and down her neck and nipped the bottom.

She moaned as she pumped her fingers more into Hi'iaka. She loved the way her sister felt and responded. Even for those nights she couldn't get enough of her... she moaned and panted ans she rolled her hips. She leaned her head back and allowed her sister free range oh her neck. She made her fingers go faster, and slid her magic deep into her. She enjoyed the sound of her voice echoing around them.

Hiiaka took full advantage of Pele's neck and scraped her teeth, sucked and kissed her neck. Her moans escalated into screams and the rolled her hips higher using her own magic to reach into Pele. She pumped her fingers faster and harder and looked at Pele as passion and fire egnited around them. "Pele..." She screamed to her sister. "Yes... God!"

Pele gave out her own screams as she rolled her hips faster. She held her sister tighter as she gave pleasure and received pleasure. She licked up Hi'iaka's neck and sucked on it. Her body jerked and shivered, with the demands of her release. She gave a growl against her neck and moaned. "Hi'iaka... Ke Aloha... please..." she screamed her moans as her body seemed to reach a higher peek.

Hi'iaka's moans got louder and she nodded. "Now! Now!" She screamed as her body full on jerked and she screamed with Pele as they orgasmed together. He whole body trembling and shaking.

Pele jerked and moaned as she started to slip under the water. She came back up and giggled. She held Hi'iaka to her and kissed her. "God... that was so... good." She moaned against her lips and then sighed. "Its good to have you back."

"Mmm, let's go to my garden so I can have you until someone tries to steal us away." Hiiaka whispered she kissed her sister again and popped them to her garden. Where she proceeded to have Pele again.

Celes woke with a tiny moan, her body was buzzing with desire and need. The warm body pressed to hers was so right and fit so well she started to let her hands trail up the body as her eyes opened slowly and then she was met with Romans golden eyes filled with s mixture of fear and slight arousal, but mostly fear. Celes gave a little start and pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry." She whispered and her eyes filled with tears and she set up. "I'm sorry, Ro... I'm just..." She moaned and looked down at her

Roman pulled her knees to her chest as she laid in a fetal position. "I cleaned your dance studio." She whispered. She arched Celes and knew she had to leave in order to take care of her need... a need Roman wasn't ready to face. "I'll stay right here." She whispered to her. "I cant wait until you are done."

Celes nodded and kissed her cheek. "I... I love you, and thank you." She got off the bed and with one last look and left her. She drifted through the halls body throbbing. She growled a little wand went to find Harry only to find him gone. She sighed and didn't know where else to go. She ended up in her studio. Usually she's just look for someone but she was so intuned with Roman she had a hard time with it. She looked in the mirror and took deep breaths.

"I'm just saying that for breakfast, instead of the sweet stuff, we just have something a little savory." Sune told Lee as they walked by the dance studio.

"And I'm telling you, you are going to have an uproar of kids on your hands. Especially with Lana, Hail, Bryce, Damon, and Albie. And lets not forget Luke." Lee chuckled. "But if you want savory just tell me what you want and I'll make it for you."

Celes heard the two of them and walked over to the doorway and popped her head out. "What are you guys discussing?" she asked quietly.

They paused and looked behind them. "Good morning." Lee smiled. "We are discussing breakfast. Sune wants to cause an uproar with the kids. Last night they put in orders of the cake batter pancakes and Sune wants something savory for breakfast."

"Oh? Like what? I can make you something if you don't want that." she volunteered.

Sune smiled, "Oh, Lee knows what I want. And I'm going to get it!" he declared and looked at Lee with a challenge.

"Don't start with me Sune. I swear you are just as bad as Damon. Besides, I don't have any of it prepared right now. Do you know how much prep work that is?"

"NOW! I want it now!" Sune jumped on his back.

"You brat! I swear!" Lee growled and flipped him off, only to have him turn and cling to his legs. "You little…"

"I want! I want! I want! I WANT!" Sune told him.

Celes watched with a tiny smile on her face. "What do you want?" she asked curiously, still not leaving the dance studio.

"He wants leek and potato miso soup, fish, and tamagoyaki. The Japanese style omelette." Lee said and tried to shake Sune off. "I can make the soup and fish, but I'm still having trouble witht he tamagoyaki. Usually Roman makes that. Damn it Sune, get off."

"No! I want!"

Celes frowned a little realizing why Sune was acting out, he wanted attention from the one person he couldn't get it from. She understood that. "I can't make the tamagoyaki either. Sune only Roman can… er, well she can and Harry can." she said softly. She took a deep breath and walked out of the studio, having been actually sort of hiding in it. "How about Miso, rice and fish instead?" she suggested walking up to them, her body tingling.

Sune paused and looked at her. "Can I have a fried egg on top of the rice?" He asked as he really looked at her and shivered a little.

Lee frowned at the way Sune was reacting then he stiffened when he felt it and looked at Celes. "Oh, Celes." He whispered. "Come on… Uh… crap. Sune watch the kids, I have too… I have to take care of Celes."

Celes shut her eyes a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can't…" she whispered. "I _want_ to, stupid Hi'iaka and Pele…" she grumbled. "But… I keep stopping myself." she said and looked at Sune. "You can have a fried egg on top of the rice, yes." she said and went to go around them.

Lee caught her and pulled her to him. He pressed his face into her hair. "Its okay, Celes." he whispered. "You will only hurt more if you don't try and get rid of some of the sexual tension."

"I can get Harry!" Sune said excitedly. "That way it will be killing two birds with one stone. You get what you need and I get what I want!"

Celes sighed. "Harry is already at work, Sune." she whispered and gave a little shiver. "I'm just… too intuned with Roman."

"Well, maybe you should lessen the tuning a little." Lee suggested. "Just a little, for these purposes."

"I'm going to go get Harry." Sune said, still not giving up on his tamagoyaki.

Celes smiled. "Alright, but if he's busy he may not have time." she pointed out shaking her head with a giggle.

"He'll make it!" Sune said and popped out and into the McPotter office. He walked to Harry's office and changed his pajamas so that they had Dragonballs all over them. He walked into the office and frowned at Harry.

Harry looked up from the case file distracted and then focused on Sune. "What are you doing here?" he asked and took in his pajamas and groaned. "Are you channeling your inner child today?"

"I want tamagoyaki!" he demanded. "Lee can't make it nor can Celes. I want tamagoyaki. I want tamagoyaki! I want tamagoyaki! I want tamagoyaki!"

Harry stood and walked over and shut the door to his office. "Sune, this is a place of business. You can't come in here demanding tamagoyaki like a child." he said pulling Sune to a seat and making him sit. He sat on the edge of his desk and looked at Sune, when the fox allowed it he was pretty easy to read. "I'll make it for you, but only because you're doing this because you miss Roman as much as the rest of us."

Sune looked down at his hands. "I… I do miss her." He whispered. "I just… I want this to all go away. I want her happy again."

Harry nodded. "We all do." he reached out and placed his hand on Sune's head. "She will be too, its just going to take her time." he sighed, it was sad but he just wanted it to be normal again too. But he knew Roman, perhaps he knew her tendencies the best and knew she had to go through her process to get back to being okay.

He nodded then looked back up at Harry. "Uh… Celes also needs you. She is pushing off some pretty strong sexual energy this morning. Something about Pele and Hi'iaka being stupid." He shrugged.

Harry sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. "I have a meeting in an hour…" he sighed. "Come on the kitchen is this way." he said and then waved a hand so Sune was dressed in his typical fashion. "Are you sure Celes wants me? Or is she just looking for someone to help scratch an itch, or maybe she had someone else in mind completely and only settled on me. I love my wife, very much, don't get me wrong and I know she wants me but when she gets like that it usually means she's focused on one or two people she wants and feels like she can't have." he said as they walked to the kitchen at the agency.

"She wants Roman." He told him. "She basically said no to Lee already. I read her mind, she looked for you first after she woke up next to Roman and saw the fear in her eyes. I think she wants you."

Harry led him into the kitchen and started in on what he wanted. He thought about it, knowing Sune could hear his thoughts. He knew Celes, and he knew when she said no to even Lee that something else was going on there. He looked at Sune. "You know how deeply connected to Roman she is, right?"

Sune watched him, "Yeah…"

"So you have to think about it like this, Celes is feeling what Roman is. Celes and Roman are so intertwined that sometimes its hard for the two of them to figure where one's emotions begin and the others end. She is feeling all that Roman is, coupled with the feelings of lust and need she… feels like she can't fulfill because she is channeling Roman's uncertainty about sex. Do you understand what Celes really needs? Not necessarily sex, just a separation from those feeling so she can figure out what she really wants." he said.

He gave a little frown. "But… Ro needs her… well, yeah, right now she needs her. I can't just cut their connection like that. It would be like Ro is taking two steps back. And I know she wants Roman but she isn't ready. That is why she was looking for you."

Harry sighed. "She was looking for me, because believe it or not she actually comes to me first for a lot of things if she can't get it from Roman. For some reason I can't quite figure out everyone thinks I don't spend any time with her." he sighed and started to carefully craft the omelette style in which Sune had asked. He'd used magic to skip the long prep, it wasn't as good but it would do for him now. "And I'm not saying cut them off, I'm saying in Celes dull Roman's emotions. Don't cut their connection off. I know you don't have to." he said.

"Okay, so dull Celes from Ro's emotions… I can do that. And she is suppose to go to you first. You're her husband first. If Ro isn't readily available she is to go to you. You help make her feel better, and besides, you are head of the family as well as Ro. So when Ro is down she will want you next." Sune said leaning back in his chair. "I'll dull the emotion bit, but it only makes sense she would go to you next and that is why you need to go him and take care of her. If you want I can stand in for you in your meeting."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah." he said still not thinking Sune got it. He finished the food for him and served it. "The case file is on my desk." he said but allowed the intel to come forward so Sune could glean it from his mind.

"Got it." he said as he started to eat. "Go, take care of your wife." he looked back up at Harry. "Harry, I may not understand what you are saying but you have to understand something as well. You are head of the family, and Ro is hurting. Celes can't help so she needs comfort from the head of the family as well. She needs to be reminded it will be okay. She needs your boost her confidence so she can help Ro."

Harry nodded. "Enjoy your food, mate. Let me know how that meeting goes, if it goes well I may catch a case." he said and then popped out. He reached out for Celes and found her hiding in her studio. He walked into it and then climbed the ladder to her loft and found her on the bed there curled into a little ball. He walked over and sat down with her running his fingers through her hair. "Dove." he whispered.

Celes looked up and sniffed again. "You're home." she said a mixture of relief and sadness in her voice.

"Sune seemed to think that I needed to take care of you." he said and ran his hand down her neck when she rolled onto her back.

Celes shivered and shut her eyes. "Of course he did." she said, almost inaudibly.

Harry sighed and sat her up. "Tell me." he whispered and kissed her softly.

Celes sniffed and bit the inside of her mouth. "I… want her." she said softly. "I can't have her, shes not ready."

He nodded. "I know." he said and leaned forward and kissed down her neck listening to the little noise she made in her throat. "What else?"

"I...I can't have the things that I want. I feel like I can't ask for them." she whispered and ran her hands down his arms and shivered harder. "I… was hiding when I saw Lee and Sune this morning. I wanted to walk out and tell them exactly what I wanted instead… i just hid in my studio and talked about food." she moaned a little when Harry got to her collarbones.

Harry kissed along them and then back up to her lips and kissed her deeper pressing her back to lay down. He rested half his weight between her legs and leaned up and looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked softly playing with the bottom of her shirt.

Celes shivered and kept her eyes on Harry's. "To be touched." she whispered.

Harry nodded and slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast and watched her body arch into his hand, he flicked his thumb over her nipple and watched her shudder in response. He knew her so well and knew just what to do for her. He leaned down and kissed her neck again and trailed the kisses back to her collarbone. "You just want to be touched?" he asked softly against them.

Celes shivered as her core throbbed and she rolled her hips into his. "I… want more." she whispered. "Please… Harry." she whimpered.

Harry didn't think twice about it. He waved his hand and slid a hand down the side of her body and pulled her knee up into his side and then slid into her slowly, he felt her core grip him and her juices already leaking around him. She was tight and nearly orgasming already and he'd only touched her a little. He looked into her eyes as he started to slowly pump into her. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Celes moaned against his mouth and rolled up into him, her body shook and she tried hard to hold off the orgasm that had been building since before she woke that morning. But it was no use, she rolled back and gave a tiny shriek as it flooded and filled her body. She jerked and looked up at Harry and nodded a little. She slid her hands down his back and cupped his ass and started to pull on him to pump harder and faster wanting to use the opportunity of her still continueing orgasm to drive them both a little wild.

Harry gave a growl and pulled her other leg up and made her wrap them around his waist then he leaned up and started to drive into her. Her core just gripped him tighter it seemed each time he plunged back into her. He looked down at her and moaned sliding his hands down over her breasts and teasing the nipple rings there. He leaned back down and kissed around each nipple and then flicked his tongue across them causing her to arch into his mouth.

Celes shivered and grabbed Harry's head and rolled back on her own pressing her hips higher and arching her back more. He sent shots up pleasure through her body each time he flicked his tongue over her nipples. It was like they just traveled from there down into her belly and then filled her core causing it to contract around Harry. She rolled her hips a little faster as her need started to become more primal.

Harry gave a jolt at the change in Celes' need. He started to pound into harder as she started to scream out her moans. He kissed up to her neck and nipped it and then growled when he felt Celes nip his ear and tug on it. He slid his hands back down to her thighs and gripped them starting to feel the need to release pressing into his lower back. He growled again and pressed his face into her neck.

Celes screamed a little louder and arched higher and pushed against Harry harder as her core started to clamp down on him and she could feel him starting to jerk and the sounds he made meant he was nearly there too. She pulled his head out of her neck and looked at him and kissed him just as their orgasms slammed into them and screamed against his lips as her body jerked violently against his and she screamed again as her juices came flooding out. Then they fell limp the only sound from either of them was panting.

Harry started to regain his breath and moaned and pressed his face into Celes' neck. He knew this had helped, but he also knew that with the clarity it provided she would finally be able to tell him what was going on. Not just with her want for Roman, but something else was bugging her. He kissed her neck and then rolled them on their sides keeping one of her legs over his hip. He ran his fingers along her rib cage and kissed her. "Okay, _now_ tell me." he said and rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes blinked at him and then sighed. "I'm fine." she whispered.

"You're not, and I know its not just Ro, although shes a big part of why you're feeling like this. There is something else and you won't talk about it." he whispered.

Celes looked into his eyes and then gave a little sigh and shut her eyes. "I miss John." she whispered. "He's just as… not in sex mode as Roman. He afraid to let himself have that pleasure because one he doesn't think he deserves it, not even with me…" she sniffed as her emotions picked back up. "And two, he's afraid that Kama will take over and hurt me." she said the last line softer.

"I don't think Kama could hurt you now." Harry said honestly.

"I think he could, and John knows that. Having Kama slip back into his old ways, where he was more in control than John, scared John a lot more than I think he wants to admit." she said opening her eyes.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked.

"I think… he felt like he did when Kama awakened. Lost, dark, suppressed. Alone, unloved. Its like Kama pressing forward to give him what he wanted made John feel like… he used to." she said. "And in turn it makes him afraid to hurt me, and Roman again." she shut her eyes. "I feel like we are all back at the beginning. When Ro barely talked to him and he wouldn't touch me." she shook her head. "I can't fix this."

"You're not suppose to. They have to." Harry said brushing her hair back. "Yes, they need separation and I think Roman needs you right now, but the only people who can fix this are John and Roman. Its their marriage and its their...er, fight." he said. "You can't always fix everything."

Celes sighed. "I can try." she pouted stubbornly and sniffed.

Harry ran his thumb over her bottom lip and shook his head. "You're cute when you pout, have I said?" he asked taking a side bar a minute to let her process what else she was thinking.

Celes smiled a little. "You have, you always say I have the perfect mouth for pouting because my bottom lip is bigger than my upper lip." she kissed him and sighed and pressed her body into his as his arms went around her.

"So there is something else, that had nothing to do with what's going on with John and Roman at all right now. Something that has been bugging you since before Christmas." he ran his fingers through her hair.

Celes looked at him and then gave a tiny sigh. "I feel like I've reached a plateau with Sune." she whispered. "He probably doesn't feel that way, and would probably poke at me and tell me I think too much." she said.

"Why do you feel like you have reached a plateau?" he asked running his fingers down her spine.

Celes shivered a little and then sighed. "I know how our relationship works, we are like Damon and Vinny… you know when they were demons still. He picks I scream, and its… good. I like that, don't get me wrong but I feel like… we haven't reached the part that Vinny and Dai did. We haven't got to the point where it changes. We work well as these two kids picking on one another." she stopped talking and pressed her lips together and looked at Harry. "What if that's all we are? Is these two friends that pick on one another?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "You do think too much." he started. "That's not all you are. I can pretty much guarantee that. He loves you Celes, he may show it in a way you're not used to, but he does love you." he said.

"Just because he loves me, don't mean he wants me." she whispered. "You can love someone and never want them for more than someone to talk to."

Harry sighed again. "How do you know he don't want you?" he asked. "Has he ever given indication that he don't? Have you asked him?" he asked.

Celes pressed her lips together again. "Well… no but…"

Harry shook his head and stopped her words with his fingers. "Celes, you can't just sit in your head about this. If you want to know if he still desires you, you have to ask him. You can't read minds, and stressing about it like this isn't helping you be clear about what you need to do for Roman." he pointed out.

Celes scowled and looked at Harry's chest tracing little circles on it. "Stupid fox, he's got me all twisted and tangled up. Its annoying, I was supposed to not like him. He threatens what I give to Roman, but no, my heart is just entirely too large for its own good, and so instead I fell in love with him, _before_ he was even sure how he felt about me. He's different than John. When John came to us, he really did love both Roman and myself. But Sune only loved Roman when he came back to us. She was what he wanted. Its almost like he had to learn to love me." she winced.

Harry shook his head and brushed hair out of her face. "That is ridiculous. He didn't _learn_ to love you, he _fell_ in love with you. It may have taken him longer, but he did. And I mean come on, how could he not. It very, _very_ hard not to love you. Believe you me, I've tried." he said and then winced.

"You tried not to love me?" Celes frowned.

"Uh… yeah." he said with a little sheepish grin. "It didn't work though. In fact it was the dumbest thing I think I've ever tried to do."

Celes nodded slowly. "Fifth year?" she asked.

"You were with Roman, I thought I'd lost." he said.

Celes reached up and touched his lips and then kissed them. "You're a dope, Harry Potter." she whispered.

Harry smiled. "But I'm your dope." he pointed out.

Celes giggled a little. "Yes, yes you are." she said and kissed him again and then groaned a little when her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." she whined.

"Hey, don't look at me. I had to make breakfast for that fox this morning. I am tapped out." he laughed.

Celes gave him a playful punch and shook her head. "Jerk."

"Not." he said and kissed her pouting lips then smacked her ass. "Come on, horny woman who thinks too much. Go down and get you some food." he said and kissed her again.

Celes sighed and kissed him back. "Okay." she said. "I have to go get Roman first." she said and sat up. She got off her bed and waved a hand and was in a long sleeved dress that stopped mid calf. She smiled down at Harry and offered her hand.

Harry took it and sat up and smiled up at her. "I have to go back to the office." he said.

"I know." she said and stepped between his legs and kissed him. "Thank you, I love you." she whispered and then stepped back and grinned and then descended the ladder and walked back to where Roman was in their room feeling a little better. She stepped into their room and smiled. "Hungry?" she asked Roman.

Roman looked up at her. "Yeah." She said. "You okay now?"

Celes nodded. "I am." she said and walked over to her and offered her hand. "I really am sorry." she whispered.

She nodded and laced her fingers with hers and followed her. "Its okay."

"I love you." she whispered and pulled her up. "Lee's making cake batter pancakes." she said.

"That sounds good." She told her and followed her down to the kitchen. She played with the little sheild in her pocket.

"Good morning." Lee smiled as he added pancakes to a plate with sausage and slid it over to Bree.

"Thank you Daddy!" she chirped at him.

Celes smiled and led Roman over to sit next to Lana and then went around to help Lee get the rest of breakfast out.

Lana tugged and Roman's shirt, "There is rumor of a green tea cheesecake ice cream being made today." She whispered.

"Oh? Who is going to make this?" Roman asked.

"Mama." She nodded to Celes.

Bree grinned but didn't say anything.

Celes smiled. "I have it all prepped I just got to put it together." she said to Roman.

"Sounds good." Roman said and nodded. "Really good."

Lee smiled and gave her a plate. "If its too heavy let me know and I'll make you something else, okay?"

"Oh, sure, you will make her something else but you wouldn't make me my stuff." Sune said as he pouted and sat down next to Roman. "He wouldn't make me my breakfast. I had to go to Harry to have it made. So mean!"

"Hey, don't start with me, bratty fox!" Lee said pointing at him. "If you do, I _will_ tie you up and shrink you down to a kid again.

Roman gave a little smile. "Baby foxes are cute."

"Hey, you have to make me a kid too, its just a rule now. He's a kid I'm a kid." Celes chirped and giggled. "And Dang would probably try to keep him if he was a baby fox." she pointed out.

Lee grounded, "The last time I turned you both into kids you made a mess."

"So be prepared for another one." Sune challenged. "If he don't turn you into a kid then I'll find the potion and turn you into a kid. We stick together, you and I." he smiled at Celes.

Celes grinned. "I like that." she said and blushed a little and then popped a piece of pancake in her mouth and gave a little moan. "Yummy." she whispered and went back to making plates.

Sune used his powers to dull Ro's emotions from Celes and smiled as he played with Roman's hair. He looked down at the plate Lee set in front of him and frowned. "This isn't what I ordered." he told him.

"And I told you it takes too much prep time and I don't have the time to do it. This is what was ordered and this is what you will eat. I'll make your stinky food tomorrow." Lee told him.

"Celes." Sune whined.

Celes smiled. "I'll make you miso and rice with a fried egg, hows that?" she asked knowing he'd already probably eaten a little, but he always seemed hungry.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

Roman gave a little smile and rubbed Sune's head. "You giving Lee a hard time?" she asked. She had forgotten how soft and fur like his hair was.

"Yeah, I like messing with him." He leaned close to Roman. "He's an easy target." He whispered.

Celes snorted and then covered her mouth and looked at Lee. "What?" She asked and went back to making Sune's food.

Lee frowned at Celes then frowned at Sune. "I am _not_ an easy target." he said.

Roman smiled a little more. "Its okay, Harry also thought he was an easy target too. I think he is an easy target too. Then when you get into trouble you just give him the cute puppy eyes like you give Celes and he melts too."

"Hey!" Lee said.

Celes smiled. "This is true." She looked up at Lee. "I mean when I tease you or sing that song you love to hate all I have to do is pout and give you a little... And you're sort of done." She giggled and dodged his spatula.

Sune chuckled. "Yeah, easy he says Celes is but he totally is too." He whispered.

"Oh, that's it! No Japanese breakfast for you tomorrow." He told Sune. "And you…" he pointed at Celes. "I don't know what I'll take from you yet, but when I think of something, I will."

Celes gave a little pout. "I have nothing you can take." She whispered.

Harry walked in. "You know what I forgot to do this morning? Eat breakfast." He sat down next to Sune and grinned. "So I need a plate." He said.

"Here, you can have the nasty _sweet_ thing Lee made." Sune said pushing his plate to Harry.

"Hey!" Lana and Bree said at the same time. "This isn't nasty! This is good!"

"Yeah, you heard them." Lee said. "Spoiled little fox."

Sune stuck his tongue out at him.

"See what I have been dealing with? All morning! All morning. I woke to Sune _sitting_ on my chest!"

Harry laughed. "Well that had to be interesting."

Celes giggled as she pictured it chibi and giggled. "Awe poor Lee. So abused." She pouted at him.

Sune grinned. "It was awesome! He tried to jump away but couldn't, cause I was on top of him. Even manifested my ears." He winked and then did so for the girls to see.

Lee went to say something but trailed off when Roman laughed. She truly laughed. Her musical laughter filled the room as she looked at Sune but then tears started to fall from her eyes.

Roman wiped at her eyes then she sobbed. She sobbed as she wiped her eyes. She leaned into Sune's side as she cried. She didn't know what was wrong wit her. All she knew was, it was funny. It was really funny. But then she started crying. She was missing so much. She was really missing so much and she didn't want to miss anymore. She wrapped her arms around Sune and pressed her face into his side.

"Well, at least we got to her laugh a bit." Lee said with a little smile.

Sune held Roman and rubbed her back. He leaned his head on top of hers. "It's okay, little goddess, you'll know everything." He whispered.

Celes' heart clenched and she bit the inside of her mouth. She finished Sune's food and placed it in front of him and wiped her hands, then turned to occupy herself by cleaning dishes.

Lee gave a smile and stopped Celes. "Why don't you feed your wife," he told her and gave her a bowl of rice. "I think she will like that."

Celes took the bowl and walked around and wiggled in between Lana and her mother and touched Romans back. "Food time." She said softly but cheerfully.

Roman sniffed and rubbed her face into Sune side. Then she wiped her eyes.

Sune stiffened a little. "Did you just wipe your nose on my shirt?" he asked looking down at his shirt.

Roman gave a little giggle and turned to Celes. She ate the rice that was offered to her.

"No, seriously, did she wipe her snot on my shirt?" He asked looked.

Lee chuckled, "Serves you right for picking on me."

Celes giggled and offered Roman more rice.

Harry laughed. "That is the hazard of a crying woman. Snot."

Celes giggled again. She held out a hand and summoned a new shirt for Sune. "Here." She said and offered Roman more rice.

Roman gave a little giggle as she ate. "Sorry."

Sune took off his shirt and put on the new one. Then he looked at his other shirt. "I would say its special snot, but lets face it… snot is snot."

Roman giggled again. "I have special snot." She whispered to Celes.

Celes giggled. "Yes you do." She whispered back and kissed her forehead and offered her more food. She watched as Sune sent the shirt away. She smiled and shook her head. "You liked it." She whispered to Sune.

Harry chuckles again and finished his food and downed the rest of his coffee and then stood. He kissed Celes on the neck from behind. "You know where I am." He whispered in her ear then he reached out and placed his hand on Roman's head. "Love you." He said to her. He waved. "Back to the office." He said and left.

Celes smiled. "So what do you want to do today, Roman?" She asked her as she continued to feed her taking Lana's stool as she and Bree vacated the kitchen.

She shrugged and ate some more. "I don't know. We leave in two days, yes? What do you want to do?"

Celes smiled. "We could go into the garden out back. Maybe work in the greenhouse?" she asked. "You could use some time out in the real sun."

She nodded. "I'm not pregnant with Bryce so the worms and dirt shouldn't bother me either." she gave a little smile.

Celes giggled. "Yes, this is true." she said and looked at her. "Want the fox to join us?" she asked softly. She didn't mind at all, she knew he wanted to be around her too and figured it would be okay.

"I can dig holes!" Sune told them.

Roman gave a little smile, "He can dig holes for the new flowers."

Celes smiled. "Well then I guess he will just _have_ to join us for his awesometastic digging skills."

At that moment Chuck walked in, he had on big headphones that was blasting a song into his ears. He carried his gameboy but it wasn't on. He was bopping his head to the song.

Celes gave a tiny giggle when she realized the song blasting was 'What does the fox say?'

Sune gave a little growl. "Foxes don't say that. I don't even know where he got that stupid song. Its the most annoying song _ever_!" he glared at Chuck.

"Clearly he listens to it because he knows it bugs you, silly fox." Celes giggled.

Chuck pushed down his headphones and frowned at the pancakes. "Can I have what Poppy is eating?" he asked and hummed the song you could now hear verbatim. "You know, I asked Lukie to look it up, foxes moan." he said matter of factly. He was quite fascinated with them because his favorite person on the planet was one. He glanced at Sune and gave a little frown. Well now he knew that.

"Who gave you that stupid song? I have been keeping that song away from you as much as possible. Foxes don't make that sound."

Lee gave a dark chuckle as he made Chuck's plate.

"I think you found him." Roman said and nodded to Lee.

Sune looked at Lee and growled. "Not cool, not cool at all. Foxes _do not_ yip." he said and huffed crossing his arms.

"Actually Daddy just helped me find the song and put it on my ipod, Amy and Matt sang it to me cause they know I like foxes." Chuck said as he started to eat. "I like it."

"See, wasn't me." Lee told Sune.

Sune grumbled. "And I thought Amy and Matt and I were friends. I haven't done anything to them."

Celes lenaed over to Sune and kissed his cheek. "I'm certain it was not a direct attack on you, they were just trying to give Chuck something he likes the way they know how to." she said soothingly.

Sune sighed and looked at his little pest. "Foxes don't yip though." He told him, knowing he already knew that.

Roman pinched under Sune's arm a little hard and heard Sune yip in pain. "You do." She told him and gave a little smile.

Sune looked at her. "Hey!" he said but smiled, his Roman was still in there.

Celes giggled and kissed him on the lips. "You sir, are cute when you are pouty. Now, Roman would you like to try something more than rice, or are you okay for now, love?" she asked her.

"I'm fine for now." she told her. "Oh, can I have some fruit?"

Celes looked at Lee. "I don't see why not." she said with a shrug.

Lee opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bowl of fruit, "There you go… hey! You sit here and eat that." he told her.

"I have to change and meet Celes in the garden." Roman said as she held the bowl to herself and walked out the kitchen to go change.

"And that one is still a brat." Lee grumbled. He then smiled at Sune, "So, how did that yip go again?"

"About as well as that strangled noise you make when your kitchen is in disarray." He shot back.

"Oh that high pitched whine he does?" Celes asked.

Lee growled, "Out! Get going! Go play in the dirt and stuff. Brats, the both of you. I have half a mind to shrink you down to kids and tie you up. Only because I can." he growled again.

Celes giggled and squealed and took Sune's hand. "We have angered the Papa Bear." She whispered and then started to the backyard.

Sune chuckled and followed her to the garden. He stretched and looked around. "You know, you have a nice garden here." he said looking around at the flowers. "Is that Bree's section of the garden?" He asked pointing at the little gazebo with flowers all over it.

"Yes it is, it's where she hosts her tea party's." She said. "My little bean loves her tea party's." She led him over to the section of garden that was where all the seeds Wuu had given her to grew. "This is my pride." She said. "That plant right there is what helped me solve the cure to the common cold." She grinned.

"Nice!" he said looking it over some of the other plants. he recognized a lot of them. "Okay, where do you want me to dig?" he asked looking around, "This placed looks pretty good, what do you need to do here?"

"Nothing here, actually. I just wanted to show it to you." she took his hand again and led him over to a corner of earth that was untouched. "This is where I want to put my seasonal garden, each season a new set of flowers. Oh! And over there," she pointed to another untouched area. "A lunar garden, it'll only bloom in the moonlight. Wouldn't that be pretty and romantic." she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Sune shrugged. "I guess, but what blooms under the moonlight?"

"Creeping phlox, white flowers, bright night bloomers like Moon lilies." she said to him. "It very pretty. Ro and Harry will like it, they like to watch the stars."

"And when she wants to be in her garden at night I can make it a little magical for her." Roman said as she walked up to them with her bowl of fruit. "I can add a little light to the flowers, that way, they look like they are glowing."

Celes smiled. "The reason you pick the flowers you do is so they glow. But I would like that." She said and watched Sune change into a fox. "Okay so here." She pointed and got down herself after changing into a midriff with overalls over it.

Sune went to work on digging holes for the girls. He was actually having fun doing so. After a while he would pick on Celes by jumping in the hold in front of her and curling into the hole, refusing to move.

Roman played in the soil, pulling weeds out and tossing them into a pile, in the holes that wasn't being occupied by Sune she would add the flowers as Celes instructed. She definitely didn't mind the feel of the worms crawling around.

Lee walked out and looked around. "Looks good." he told them. "Uh… why is Sune in a hole?" he asked as he set down a tray of drinks.

"Cause he won't move out!" Celes said and went and picked him up again. "That's for the flowers!" She said to him and then melted a little when he looked up at her with the only part that remained human like, his eyes. She hugged him and kissed his snout. "You little tormentor." She cooed and looked at Lee. "Oh! Drinks!" She grinned.

Lee chuckled and poured out drinks for them.

Roman smiled as she drank her glass then poured more and set her glass down for Sune to drink out of. When he was done she poured more and drank after him.

"Oh, that's just gross! Sune change back and drink something." He summoned Roman's toothbrush and toothpaste. "Here, brush your teeth."

"But I already did, and it don't hurt to drink after Sune when he is like this." Roman told him.

"It does hurt, that's grosse, and he is all dirty too…" He trailed off and smiled. "You know what? Never mind, I'll let it go. What do you guys want for lunch?"

"I was going to see if maybe Ro would make pinwheels and we could have those with more fruit and whatever we want from the pitchers." Celes said.

Sune changed back and was stark naked and smiled a little and dressed quickly and then sat down. "Pinwheels?" He asked.

"I can pinwheels." Roman said. "They are like… sushi rolls but with a tortilla and you can put just about anything in them. The base is cream cheese and sour cream, then you can add whatever veggies or meat to it." she explained to Sune.

Sune nodded. "Sounds good, I could try it." he nodded.

"They are really good." Celes giggled. "I love when she makes them."

"And Hail loves them." Lee said looking disappointedly at Sune.

Sune frowned at him. "What? I said I would try them." he said defensively. "I'm just not a huge fan of sour cream and cream cheese." he added in a lower voice. "That doesn't mean I dislike these but they are very heavy dairy products and I'm Asian." he pointed out.

"No, sorry, I was thinking of something else." Lee told him.

Roman frowned. "I can make some with hummus. And if that still don't satisfy you I can also make sushi rolls or kimbap. Although, that is Korean, but same concept as Sushi rolls."

Sune smiled. "No, make them your way. I'm fine." he looked at Lee. "What did I do to disappoint you?" he asked curiously.

Celes shook her head. "Don't worry about it, probably just thinking about something you've already done." she said and laid back on the lounger she'd taken up.

"I was put one of those collars that keep you in your fox form and the tie you to a pole and hose you down." Lee told him.

Sune gave a little yelp. "How mean!" he said and crawled over to Celes and wrapped himself around her. He would have done it to Roman but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Lee! That's so mean." Celes said sounding much like Vinny when she scolded him about messing with Damon. "Hes a poor innocent little fox and you would do that?"

Roman also gasped. She hit Lee's arm. "Leave him alone." She told him and walked into the house.

"Oh, oh, so I'm the bad guy? You didn't see him this morning _and_ the past two weeks! I shall get him back!" Lee said. "Celes may not have a list, but you are totally on my list and I've been getting you back, so you know I have a list." he pointed at Sune.

Sune laughed and shook his head. "Your list is about as real as Celes'" he said and held onto Celes.

Celes giggled. "You know, he has a point. What is this list?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll show you." He wrapped his magic around both Celes and Sune and walked over to them. He summoned the collar and went to place it upon Sune's neck. "I think I may hose you down after all." He said.

"Hey! Hey stop that cheating." Celes complained, she was held down by Lee magic but it didn't mean she couldn't use her own to make his hands stop.

"Oh, a battle of the wills." Sune said.

Lee growled, "Oh, I have a chain for you too, Celes." He told her and tried harder to get the collar onto Sune. Then he finally got it around him when Celes gave a gasp. "Oh, yes." She summoned the chain. "I also have a pretty cage to put you in too." He told her and summoned the cage.

Celes' eyes widened. She didn't know if she was turned on or upset. She whimpered. "N-now Lee… you… too far." she whispered.

She slipped the chain onto her wrist and watched her change into her hawk form. "Such a pretty bird." He said and placed her into the birdcage Then he took Sune and placed a leash onto his collar. "And a dirty fox. You definitely…"

"Celes did you…" Roman trailed off as she looked at Lee who looked at her with a guilty look of being caught. She looked at the fox struggling to get away then saw the cage with Celes in it as her hawk form. "Lee Jordan!" She growled. "You take Celes out of that cage right this minute and turn her back. Same for Sune." She said glaring at him and her hands on her hips.

"But Roman…" He whined.

"Lee, I swear to God! If you don't as I saw I will haunt your dreams! I will turn you into a peacock and pluck your feathers out all night!"

Lee grumbled as he let Celes out and took the chain off then took the collar off Sune.

Celes looked up at Lee and gave a little noise and stomped his toe and then turned on her heel and stalked off grumbling to herself.

"I was just going to keep her in the cage." He said as he rubbed his foot. "And they started it!"

"Disappointed, highly disappointed in you." Roman said. "Come here, Sune. The mean old Lee won't touch you again."

Sune whimpered and went to her. He looked back at Lee though. " _Celes is afraid of confinement, you know."_ he sent. " _Well that type."_ he hugged Roman. "That was _horrible._ He was going to use the hose on me and make me a wet fox!" he complained.

"Its okay, he won't use it on you." Roman said walking him into the house.

Lee frowned and looked at the large birdcage. "Its not that small." He said and then spread his magic he found Celes in her tower and popped to her. "Celes, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Celes looked up and gave a little weak smile. "No one does, not even Harry." she whispered and rubbed her legs. "I'm okay, is your toe okay?" she asked.

"My toe is fine." He said and sat on the bed. "Why haven't you said anything?" He asked. "I mean… That is something to know."

Celes gave a little smile. "Because talking about how your mother locked you in a closet when you were small isn't something you bring up in the conversations. I'm afraid of heights already, lets just add claustrophobia to the mix and the ability to have panic attacks." she sighed and looked at him. "I think Ro might know, but I've never said anything."

Lee sighed and took her feet and place them on his lap. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I knew. I had been saving that chain and cage for you, for the next time you gave me a heartattack on disappearing. I was going to put you in the cage and keep you by me." He gave a little smile. "I guess that out."

Celes smiled. "Its a beautiful cage, you should give it to Dang for her love birds." she said and then scooted a little closer. "You could just make a chain that keeps me in bird form and makes it so I have to stay within a radius of you." she suggested, she for some reason liked to help him figure out ways to confine her without… confining her. "And you could have one for Roman too."

"Oh," He said as he sat up straighter, "I like that. I'll just tweak the chain I have now. Yes, I'll do that." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I'm sorry for bring back your bad memory and scaring you, however, I am not sorry for changing you into your hawk and putting you in the cage. Only because you two started it and I totally won…. wow, now I'm sounding like Roman."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what was kind of awesome though?" she asked him softly.

"What's kind of awesome?" he asked.

She smiled and ran her thumb over his lips. "Roman was herself." she whispered. "She was completely Roman in that moment."

He smiled, "Scared the crap out of me. Did you see that look? She is down stairs in the kitchen, babying Sune right now. Little shit." He grumbled.

Celes giggled. "He likes giving you grief, its like you have a secondary Dai and Vinny when he and I team up against you." she giggled and kissed him and sighed.

He chuckled and kissed her back. "Yeah, I'm glad he is opening up more. He seems happier too."

"He does, he's sad right now because of what's going on with Ro, but he is. He feels like he belongs here now." she smiled and then wiggled in his lap. "You like when he picks at you though, I can tell. He brings out school Lee if he does it enough."

"What?" he snorted. "I don't know what you speak of." He kissed her and stood with her. He tucked her under his arm. "Come on, might as well put you back with that trouble maker. That way you get babied as well. Brats! The both of you!"

Celes giggled but the minute they got into the kitchen she reached for Sune and Roman. "Save me, he's a barbarian!" she whimpered grabbing for them.

"What were you doing now?" Sune asked a little sparkle in his lavender eyes.

Lee's mouth fell open. She switched up on him that fast. "Nothing!"

"Put her down!" Roman said. "And go sit! I can't believe you!" she told him and walked over to Celes as she continued to scowl at Lee. "Mean, just mean!" She looked Celes over. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Celes smiled. "I'm okay… with that part. He apologized for it." she whispered and then looked at him and winked meaning to let him know she was totally making this all up to him later. "But then after he just grabbed me and growled and was all 'oog tog, I carry pretty lady."

"Stinken old man." Roman said and hugged Celes. She had been wanting to do that all day. She needed to feel her nest to her. She pulled back, "Sorry." She whispered.

Celes brought her hand up and shook her head. "Its alright." she whispered. "Do what you think feels right, I won't push you into anything you don't want." she looked into her eyes. "I _promise_."

She nodded. "I'm almost done." She told her. "Did you want anything else with these pinwheels?"

"Nope, the way you make them is perfect." she sang the word perfect and sashayed past Lee running her fingers across his chest similar to a cat ran its body along yours it meant something was going to go down. She giggled and sat down with Sune. "Okay?" she asked.

"My neck hurt." He pouted. "It hurt, he was so rough and so mean."

"Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault." Lee protested.

"Lee!" Roman said. "You… oh! I'm going to haunt you."

"It wasn't my fault! Yeah, I put the collar on, but he started to go crazy." Lee said, then he glared at Sune.

Celes reached up and ran her fingers lightly over his neck checking it. She didn't find anything but some mild irritation but decided to do it up. She summoned salve. "We will rub this in, it will make it feel much better." she cooed softly and started to gently rub it into Sune's neck.

He played along and gave a little sigh of relief. "Thank you Celes."

Roman gave a growl and then threw a pinwheel at Lee.

"It… But… I… You!" he growled at Sune.

Sune smiled when Roman wasn't looking even stuck out his tongue. "What, I'm just sitting here being nursed by Celes." he said and gave a little sigh as what Celes was doing started to feel really good. He tipped his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I'm injured because of you."

Celes nodded and continued to work her fingers into his neck.

"One of these days. One of these days, Ro is going to take my side. Just you watch, then you will be in the dog house!"

Sune smiled. "Okay." he whispered.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Winner, winner, chicken dinner." she chanted softly taunting Lee more.

Lee growled and shook his head. "Brats… the both of you."

"You leave them alone." Roman said as she finished up. She looked towards the doorway and saw Hail walke in sniffing the air.

"My batman senses tells me there is something good being made." he said and crawled up onto a stool. "And they were right!" he squeaked with excitement. "I want some!"

Roman smiled and grab a plate. "I made three kind but you can pick from two of them." She told him.

"Then I want both." He said kicking his legs excitedly.

"Okay." She told him and placed one with hummus and the one with avocado on his plate. "Here you go." She said. Then she placed a few on a plate for Sune to try. One bell peppers, carrots, spinach, onions, and cucumbers, the spread is hummus, the other ones have the sour cream and cream cheese, they have tomatoes, broccoli, alfalfa sprouts, one has turkey, and the other with avocado."

Sune grinned. "I shall try them all." he said and did just that and found he liked all the combinations. "These are, really, really good." he said.

Celes popped another one in her mouth and hummed. "I need milk." she said around a full mouth.

"I got it." Lee said as he stood up and grabbed a glass and filled it with milk.

"I only but a thin layer of sour cream and cream cheese, they act like a glue to keep them together." Roman told Sune and gave Hail more.

"I like the one with avocado. You can make it into a paste you know and use that." he suggested and ate more of his pinwheels really enjoying them.

Celes kicked her legs like a little kid and drank her milk like one too. She giggled and set down her milk and ate more.

"Oh," Roman said, "I can used the avocado as a glue." She cut more avocado and smashed them into a bowl, she added a little salt and black pepper, then she smeared on the tortilla and started to added things. On one half she did turkey, the other half, she added spinach, onion, carrots, and broccoli, on the other half with the turkey, she used sprouts, tomatoes, and more broccoli. Then she rolled it and cut it at the division and cut them into smaller wheels. "Here." She said passing out the new one.

Sune sampled one and grinned. "That's good. Its like a turkey avocado sandwich." he said happily.

Celes tried one too and nodded. "Yummy!" she sang.

Hail ate the one without turkey and nodded. "I like." he said.

Lee nodded, "I agree too."

"That sounds good." Roman said as she grabbed some bread and started to make a sandwich. Instead of the spanish she took out some purple cabbage and put that in it. "I don't know why but I'm in this whole veggie kick." She said as she added a little bit of turkey.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Well you've been eating lighter foods lately. It makes sense." she said and finished off her pinwheels and then downed the rest of her milk. She leaned back and then used her knee to bump Sune's as she waited for everyone else to finish. "I think after this I need a bath." she said holding out her hands covered in dirt still.

"I tried to give Sune a bath, but we all know how that worked out." Lee grumbled.

Sune smiled. "Well I can just take a bath all myself."

Celes nodded. "See more than capable of doing it on his own… although if he wanted help _I_ would make it nice for him." she said.

"See, _nice_." He told Lee.

"Oh, I was nice to you the last time I bathed you." Lee told him.

"I was tied up!" Sune exclaimed.

Hail sat up on his knees and leaned forward to take a bite of his mum's sandwich.

Roman moved the turnkey out the way and let him take a bite. "And gaged." She supplied.

"It was horrible, and after our sugar highs he made Celes and me clean even though Celes didn't feel good." Sune complained.

" _You_ two were the ones that made the mess in the first place! Then to top it off, decided to go on a sugar high!" Lee pointed out.

Roman gave a little frown. "And without me!"

Celes winced. "I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. "He makes me..." She shook her head. "Sorry Ro."

"She wants a sugar high I say we give it to her." Sune grinned.

"Oh, no, you can't get out of that so easily." Lee said. "You two have sinned the greatest sin of all. You two had made a day of having a sugar high and Ro wasn't apart of it." He shook his head. "For shame."

"Where was I during this?" Ro asked, now wondering what she really was doing.

"Packing for assignment." Lee told her.

"You got really mad remember?" Celes whispered.

She gasped. "They were sick! They were sick from a sugar high and you made them clean!" Roman said squinting her eyes at Lee.

"Hey, my team, remember. They had a sugar high _without_ you." Lee told her.

"Well… shame on all three of you. For one, I could have prevented you two from being sick, and you for making them clean when they were sick!" she said and bit into her sandwich. She moved more of her meat and allowed Hail to bit into her sandwich.

Celes watched her and smiled a little, Ro was full. "So if you want to I thought maybe you could spend the afternoon with the babies." She said to her.

She nodded, "I can do that." She told her. She took one more bite of her sandwich then, took out the rest of the turkey and let Hail have the rest of her sandwich, which was a little less than half the sandwich.

Hail hummed happily as he finished the sandwich. "That was made of awesome!" he said.

"It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Roman said and gave him some water to drink after she drank some first.

"I'll clean up." Lee said as he got up and started to clean up the rest of the food.

Celes grinned. "Okay, Ro you go have fun with the kids. I'm going to..." She trailed off actually unsure. "Well I'll find something to do if you need me just find me." She kissed Romans cheek and then bounced out of the kitchen really very unsure what she was going to do. She had just wanted to keep Roman busy and the kids missed her so it made sense.

Sune also kissed Roman's cheek. "I'll come and visit a bit, but first I need to bathe." He said and patted Hail on the head.

Roman nodded. She was a little confused. She thought she was going to be with Celes and the babies. She looked at Hail and held out her hand to him. He smiled up at her and dragged her off to go play.

Sune followed Celes. "Hey, don't you have a bath to be taking?" he poked her side. "Dirty midget."

Celes gave a little squeal and laughed. "You want to take one with me, dirty dwarf." she asked and giggled.

"Sure, you can wash my back. I have a hard time reaching back there…. wait, can you reach?"

Celes gave a little noise and smacked him. "Yes, I can. Come on." she said and took his hand dragging him off to her workroom, she kept a bathroom in it but not a bed at this location because she had the tower loft in the studio. The bathroom was completely her taste though, a huge claw foot porcelain tub sat in the center of a green tiled bathroom floor. She walked over and started the tub. "Want to smell like a flower, or me, or Roman?" she asked.

" _Not_ a flower." He told her. He looked around a little confused. "Why are we in here?" he asked.

Celes paused and looked at him. "Because at Hogsmeade we don't have a room yet and this was close. We can use the group room bathroom if you prefer." she stood.

"But we do have a room here. You made it." He told her. "I made the one at Godric's Hollow and you made one here… of course it was probably a guest room then if it weren't our room."

"I… remember the guest room." she whispered and then smiled. "We can make that our room… I think I said I wanted to but never did. I'm sorry." she said and turned off the water and waved her hand and popped them to that room.

"I like that idea. We can make it our room and slowly change things. I like dark stuff like Ro, but you don't like that as much, so you add your touches."

Celes smiled up at him and lifted her arms around his neck. "I like that too, mix the dark and the light." she whispered. "That's good."

He smiled at her. "Good." He picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. "Now, about this bath, I do _not_ want to smell like a flower." he told her and set her down. The kicked off his shoes.

"Um, you can smell like me. I smell like honey." she said and toed her own shoes off and unhooked her overalls and let them fall down around her ankles so she stood in the midriff and panties. "Or like Roman, but if you smell like Roman I make no promises about restraining my urges… then… I make no promises anyways." she shrugged. "Or you can just smell like soap and slightly of cherry trees when they bloom." she said and then blushed and turned to turn on the water.

"Is it a natural scent?" He asked. "Its not perfumy, is it?" he asked as he took off his shirt. "Oh, never mind, put your soap in it. He touched her back and then snapped her bra.

Celes gave a little squeal and stood up straight. "Hey!" she said. "That hurt." she pouted and looked at him a minute. "The last one I said, is how you usually smell." she whispered and turned back and added some of her soaps.

He frowned and lifted his arm and sniffed himself. "No I don't." He told her as he took off his pants and then stepped in the tub. "I think you only think I do."

Celes blushed and pulled of the rest of her clothes and joined him in the tub. "Okay." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered. "Is there someone here?"

Celes giggled. "No, its a big bathroom." she said out loud and shook her head and sighed as she sank into the water. She wiggled her toes against his feet and grinned. "You know I have one of those long luffa things when I have to wash my back alone." she said and then turned him around and put soap in p on her hands and started to wash his back.

"Oh, I don't really have a problem washing my back. I was just saying that so I could tease you about being able to reach."

Celes gave him a little push. "You!" she giggled and finished with his back and used her hands to rinse his back running her hands slowly down his back to get all the soap off. "You tease me."

"Of course." He told her. "I enjoy teasing you. Its really fun."

"I like when you tease me." she admitted and giggled a little. She put more soap in her hands and started to clean other parts of his body moving around him in the tub to his front half straddling his lap as she washed his chest.

"Good because I'm not going to stop teasing you." he told her. He looked down at her hands. "I think you like touching me." he said.

Celes' hands paused and then she nodded. "I do, you feel nice." she said and ran her fingers over his abs.

"But you are suppose to be washing me not touching me." He looked at her in the eyes. "You know, you still think too much." He told her. With a thought he had a bucket of water pour over her head.

Celes gave a gasp and squeal and fell back in the tub. "I wasn't thinking at all!" she defended. "I just got distracted." she pulled her knees to her chest. "Stupid fox." she grumbled.

"Little brat." He smiled. "Aren't you suppose to wash my hair first? Geez, can't make a cake, can't wash anyone, what's next?" He poked her with his toes.

Celes gave a little squeal and splashed him. "I wash hair last, I always have." she splashed him again.

"You're suppose to wash your hair first." He said and splashed her. "Well, in my logic you are. That way the dirt that is on your head can slide down and rinse over your body, and to make sure its gone you wash your body next. That's want Ro does… and John."

Celes splashed him again. "Well I work differently. I just do it that way." she shrugged and splashed him in the face.

"Oh! Its on!" He said and started to splash her.

Celes squealed and splashed him right back, the two of them were making a full on mess but neither of them cared because they were having so much fun. Celes stood to get a better angle on the splashing and then slipped and started to go down.

Sune watched her fall out the tub and land on the big soft pillow he made appear. "And that is what you get. Uncoordinated midget!"

Celes giggled and tried to glare at him. "Mean dwarf." she giggled again and laid back on the pillow and giggled more.

"I'm not mean, I place a perfectly soft pillow down for you to land on." he told her as he poured water over his head and started to wash his hair. "You going to catch cold." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and then carefully stood and got back into the tub. She watched him wash his hair and smiled then sighed. She reached for shampoo and started to clean her already soaked hair.

"Missed a spot." he told her.

"Huh? Where?" she asked running her hands over her hair.

"Right here," he smeared bubbles on her nose and over her mouth so she looked like she had a white beard. He looked at her and fell out laughing.

Celes pouted and then reached out and smeared bubbled all over his face so he looked like a white hairy creature and giggled and she did away with her own bubbles.

"Hey!" he said and poured water over his head and rinsed his hair. He looked at her and smiled. "I like you. You are finding more of your fun side." He gave yawn. "And you wear me out." As she washed her hair, he grabbed a cloth and started to wash her neck.

Celes tipped her head to the side so he could. "I like having fun with you, I like that you bring out my inner child. I didn't get to be one when I was one." she giggled and moved her head the other way when he moved the cloth over there. She rinsed when he paused and then allowed him to continue.

"Well, now you have two of us to help you with that." He told her and washed her arms and under her arms. He leaned over and washed her back then washed her breast and stomach. He lifted her leg and washed her leg. Then then washed her foot and washed between each of her toes.

Celes giggled and wiggled her toes. "Two of you?" she asked watching him. "Do you mean Roman?"

"Of course." He said and did her other leg, foot, and toes.

Celes giggled again. "Yeah, shes actually the one who got me to be less tight ass about things in school." she smiled.

He nodded, "And when you loosen the reins on her and allow her to play with you, you actually have fun and be a little kid." He told her. "But only when you loosen up. You can be tight still. I bet you really were a mini adult when you were a kid, huh?"

Celes smiled sadly. "I didn't have much of a choice." she said. "Life after Roman, and before her…" she smiled bigger. "Well it wasn't a good one. The only bright spot was my uncle and after the age of five I rarely saw him." she said and sat up in the tub.

"You need more fun." He told her then sat back against the tub. "It okay when the others take care of you, and I know you love it, but sometimes you just need to be a kid and do things you were suppose to do. I be if you allowed Ro, you would have just as much fun. But you and Lee are too tight."

Celes smiled and scooted closer to him in the tub. "You know, I think after she's feeling better the three of us will have a five day sugar high. I've been promising her that since we were thirteen." she giggled.

"And you haven't done it yet? What are you so scared of?" He said. "Sugar is good, it makes you happy. Why do you think they give you chocolate after a dementor attack? It lifts the spirit."

Celes smiled. "I know that, but Roman shes like a gremlin if you let her have sugar too late she has this dream and ends up kicking and thrashing in her sleep." she giggled. "I'm not afraid, one time Ro and I did this...energy potion and I still don't remember what happened. All I know is I woke up sticky and sexually satisfied and we weren't supposed to be doing that at that time." she giggled. "Oh and I had this." she lifted her hips from the water to show him the little RM tattoo.

Sune laughed, "And then she had a CD on hers. I was wondering where that came from. Nice." he said. Then he frowned as he remembered something really painful. He glared at Celes. "Who fed her sweets when she kneed me in my jewels?"

Celes' mouth twitched in a smile. "Uh… Lee." she said. "I think.. yeah it was Lee."

"OH! Not fair! He started his war way before it even began!"

Celes giggled and shook her head. "Its part of the reason I help. He should have warned you. Harry pads he has special pillows made up for nights they have dessert food fights and eat too many sweets before they sleep." she said.

"Dessert food fights? I want one." He whined. Then he perked up. "You know, there is rumor that she has a special room where is like the candy room in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"She does, she even has a chocolate waterfall." she giggled. "I also keep a large stash of sweets for her."

Sune laughed, "I'm surprised she isn't made of sugar. God, she loves her sweets, don't she?"

Celes nodded and licked her lips as her body heated at the next thought. "She tastes sweet though." she whispered and smiled a little.

"Dirty minded woman." he teased. "But I have to agree she does taste sweet." He laughed and splashed her a little. "Calm down, you can't taste her yet." he stood up and stepped out the tub. He wrapped a towel around his hips. "Come on, midget. I think I may need a nap."

Celes stood and took some deep breaths and wrapped a towel around herself and followed him into the room. She changed into a little nightgown in mint green and crawled onto the bed and opened her arms to him.

Sune chuckled, "Eager, are we?" he teased as he dried off and then changed into some pajama pants. He gave her a towel. "Dry my hair please."

Celes used the towel to get some of wetness out then her magic to dry it completely. "There you go." she said running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Thank you." he crawled into the bed and settled on top of her. "Don't let me sleep too long. I told Ro I would go and visit her with the kids."

Celes nodded and ran her hand down over his back slowly. "Okay, an hour then. I'll stay awake, I'm not that tired."

"Okay." He yawned again. "Hey, Celes?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"I love you." He told her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Celes brushed a kiss over the top of his head. "I love you too." she whispered and bit the inside of her mouth and continued to rub his back. She ended up summoning a book to pass the time and when the hour was up she set it aside and shook Sune lightly. "Time to wake up." she whispered to him.

Sune moaned a little and hugged Celes a little tighter to him. "Five more minutes." he grumbled.

Celes smiled. "If I give you five more minutes you'll not get to hang with Ro for five more minutes." she said and ran her fingers up his bare spine and kissed his forehead.

"I'm up. I'm up." he told her but still didn't move.

Celes smiled and let her hand dip lower down his back and ran her fingers along the small of his back. "Sune, you said you didn't want to sleep too long." she cooed softly. She kissed his forehead gently and then kissed down to his temple.

"I'm up. I'm up. I'm up." he said. He finally gave a big yawn and stretched. He rolled off her and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Did you sleep?"

"No, I read fruits basket." she pointed to the book.

"Ah, I see. You like that series too?" he asked. "I hear the author is coming out with another series finally."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked and bounced on the bed. She hugged him and they fell over and she kissed him. "Exciting!"

He laughed, "Wow… okay." he told her. He kissed her again. "You guys really do like your mangas."

Celes giggle and nodded. "We do." She looked up at his hair and ran her finger through it. "You know I like you blonde too. It reminds me of Andrew from Sailor Moon." She giggled and kissed him again.

"Oh, God, not him." Sune said. "That isn't a good character. He just a side character."

"Well I prefer Darian, always have." She smiled. "That's why I like when your hair is black... Throw a tuxedo on and a top hat..." She nodded. "Oh yes."

He laughed, "Well, I haven't found a color that no one dislikes so far." he set her to the side and got out of the bed and stretched. "What do you think"Lee is going to make for dinner?"

"I don't know, why?" She asked sitting up.

"I was thinking of some foods that complain about." He smiled. He leaned over and kissed her again. "Okay, come on, lets go."

Celes smiled and grabbed his hand. "Wait, one adult moment then I'll drop it." She said and looked at him. "Do you... Desire me?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused on where this came from.

"You... Since we started this new way... Better way... I just feel like we are more like really close friends. Which we are..." She sighed and didn't know what to say exactly. "I just... We haven't... And I want you to be comfortable so I don't push."

He sighed, "This is why Harry was trying to tell me, wasn't it?" He sighed again, "Look, i do desire you and I do love you. However, I want to wait a little longer. When we started I feel like we jumped into the bed too fast. Part of it was because you were pregnant and to tell you the truth, I was unsure. Then afterwards it just…" he shrugged. "It was what you wanted. So, I have in and I was horny, but now, I want to take it slower."

Celes nodded and smiled at him she walked on her knees and kissed him with the tiniest of moans and pulled back. "Okay." She whispered. "Waiting is good." She kissed him one more time. "I just wanted to know we were headed in the same direction." She kissed again and jumped off the bed and changed into and tshirt and jeans.

He shook his head. "Stop thinking so much." He told her as he tug her hair and then changed into his jeans and shirt. "So annoying, a midget that things too much." he teased.

Celes gave a smile and took his hand. "Come on, tormentor lets go see Ms. Ro." She said and led him out and to her in the kids nursery.

Roman laid on the ground with the kids all laying on her or around her. They were all watching a movie that Lee had put on. They had all agreed to watch a disney movie just as long it wasn't ponies. Belle had huffed but agreed to the movie. Bree played with her hair as Zoe handed her clips.

"No, don't go to that side of the cave." Belle said to the television.

"But the diamond is there, she has to go." Lana said, just as involved as Belle was.

Roman smiled. They were watching the Rescuers and for most of them it was their first time.

Bree reached over and gave Lana a little push. "Oy, spoilers." She whispered.

"But its there, look." She said, her eyes not leaving the television.

"No, the water." Belle said. "What are they going to do? What are they going to do, what are they going to do?" She said tugging on her braid in her stress.

Lana went to answer but Bree's hand covered her mouth. "Oy!" Lana muffed under her hand.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "So cute." She whispered.

"Get them out! Get them out! Get them out!" Belle squealed as she bounced on her knees and pulled more on her braid

Roman smiled as she rubbed Bryce's head. He laid on her while Hail, Damon, and Vinny laid with their heads on her side. Jelly and Jazzy sat behind Belle, Jazzy held Shan on her lap but they all sat pretty close to Roman. Albie and Cello sat close by to the group, but they were quietly whispering to each other as they were writing things down. Ri, Hazel, and Gus-Gus laid on their bellies next to Belle kicking their feet.

Celes tugged on Sune's hand and they walked into the room. They say down towards the back of the group and watched the end of the movie.

"Fly Evinrude! Fly faster!" Belle squealed excitedly. "Why isn't he flying faster?!"

"Calm down and keep watching." Bree said.

Zoe just stood on her knees trying really hard to make things happen in the movie with her brain.

"Fly!" Belle squealed again.

Roman smiled, she was enjoying Belle's excitement. She noticed that during her pony show she was quiet and listened very carefully. Then she would watch it over and over again until she could sing with the songs. But when it came to other movies, especially if she was rooting for the heros, she talked and tried to get them to move faster. It was cute.

Celes really enjoyed watching the kids watch the movie. She sat with her knees up to her chest and just watched them, all with varying degrees of emotions on their face. Belle seemed to be the most entertaining with her yelling at the screen to get things to happen. She smiled as the movie started to roll into credits and shook her head. "Geez, Belle, you're a vocal one about the movies, huh?" she teased her daughter lightly.

Bree stood and stretched and looked at Lana. "Hey, you want to go get Brax? He said yesterday that he thought his magic was finally here." she said to her.

"Really? Lets go!" Lana said as she jumped up and ran out the room.

Belle blushed and stood. She took Shan's hand and helped her out the nursery.

Celes smiled after her and sighed and looked where Roman was. She crawled over to her and hovered her face way above hers looking down at her her hair falling around them. "Hey, you want to go do something? Or do you just want to stay in the house, we can watch another movie if you want."

"I can watch another movie." She said as she rubbed Bryce's head. He was sound asleep on top of her. She didn't want to disturb him. He seemed to attach himself to her once he laid eyes on her.

Celes looked at her and then at Bryce and smiled and leaned down and kissed Roman's forehead and then sat back up and looked at Sune. "More movies." she said to him.

Sune chuckled and set up another movie, this time choosing Mulan for the kids to watch. He then went and sat down so he was sitting behind Roman and next to Celes. He reached down and played with some of Roman's hair as the movie started.

Towards the middle of the movie the rest of the kids started to drop like flies, except Cello and Albie who eventually left the room still muttering about their notes. Celes leaned her head on Sune's shoulder and gave a yawn, she really wasn't tied but the movie watching and warmness of the cuddling kids and being close to Roman and Sune was making her drowsy. Her eyes shut and she didn't remember falling asleep. When she jolted awake again she was laying with her head in Sune's lap she rolled on her back and looked up at him confused. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, so did Ro." he said nodding to her.

Celes yawned and nodded she rolled back on her side cheek pressed to his thigh and reached out and touched Roman's hair. She loved her so much, and wanted so much to just snap her fingers and have her be fixed. But it would take time. She hoped four weeks on the book tour would help. She absently started to hum her Hawaiian song softly as she ran her fingers through Roman's hair.

Lee walked into the nursery and gave a smile. "Dinner is ready." He said quietly.

Sune looked up and nodded. "Alright." he said.

Celes reached out and touched Roman's shoulder and she recoiled in her sleep. Her heart tugged. "Roman, baby girl its just me. Its time to eat." she said sitting up.

Roman gasped a little in a mini panic attack as she looked around, she felt weighed down and kind of trapped. Then she really looked around and realized she was in the nursery and it was Bryce that was still laying on her. She calmed down as she took a few breaths. "What… what happened?"

"You fell asleep, we let you sleep cause it was a good one." Sune said, not menioning that hed calmed her thoughts again so she could get some real sleep.

Roman sighed as she relax some more. She rubbed Bryce's back. "Okay." She said. She hugged him and shook him a little.

Bryce gave a little whimper and clung tighter to her.

"Bryce, its time to eat. Wake up, babe." She told him. When he gave another whimper she sighed and frowned a little. Then she kissed the top of his head and sang a few bars of All You Need is Love by the Beatles.

Bryce looked up at her. "All you need is love." He sang quietly.

She smiled and rubbed his back. "Come on, time to eat."

They all got up and woke other kids and then walked down to the kitchen where dinner was already in full swing. "What did you make?" Sune asked Lee.

"A chicken and veggie stir-fry." Lee told him, giving him that 'don't argue with me' look.

"Awe, stir fry, very Asian. You do good Big Daddy." he said in an Asian accent.

Lee's face fell as he looked at Sune, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"You did good, Big Daddy." Sune repeated in more proper english and slower.

"Go down stairs! I don't want to hear you. God, I swear you are worse than Dai." He grumbled. "Where do you come up with these things?"

"They come from my brain and then out of my mouth." Sune said going down ahead of them.

Celes was still giggling a little when she caught up to Lee. "Um… so he just called you… yeah." she said actually sort of unsure how to take it as well.

"That… guy. I don't know about him sometimes, I really don't." Lee said shaking his head.

Celes smiled fondly. "I think we should keep him." she whispered and then looked up at him and grinned. "Dinner sounds good." she stopped and let Roman catch up and took her hand. "Doesnt it, Ro?" she asked involving her in the conversation.

"Yeah, sound really good." She said as she carried Bryce. He continued to humm his little song as he played with her hair.

Celes glanced at them, she knew Bryce missed his mother but she also knew how Ro could be about the kids. She smiled a little and kissed the little love bugs hair. "When you get older, love bug, I have something special for you." she said to him and then they entered the kitchen.

Everyone took their place at the table as the food started to get passed out. Bryce continued to stick next to Roman. Sometime during the middle of dinner he found his way up on her lap, and her feeding him.

Lee just shook his head. " _I think you have competition, Luke_." He teased.

Luke frowned as he watched Roman and Bryce. " _She was mine first."_ He sent to Bryce.

Bryce squinted his eyes at Luke but smiled anyways.

John watched Bryce and Roman, he just wanted to talk to Roman again but now that Bryce was clinging he knew that was impossible. After Kama had gone to spend time with Pele, which had caused John to be buzzing with desire, the two had talked and agreed to give Roman her space. They had been doing that before… sort of but Celes had forced it all out into the open and to be honest while he had felt terrible he had, had this moment where he'd gotten upset with her for sticking her nose in their business. By the time it had passed they had come home. He now felt bad about that too. He glanced at Celes who squealed when Sune tugged on her hair and then ate more. He'd have to talk to her too. He sighed and went back to picking at his food.

When dinner was done Luke got up and walked aorund to Roman and Bryce. He picked on Bryce. "Mine, all mine." He told him. "Still mine."

"No, mine!"

"Mine first."

"Mine always!" Bryce said and held onto Roman tighter.

"Oh! You little brat. I would like you to know, I almost got to take her to school with me."

"I _will_ take her to school with me." Bryce told him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Roman laughed, "I don't know, you are going to have to ask the daddies about that."

Harry reached over and rubbed his sons head. "Bryce, I think taking her to school with you is a bit too much, but she will come see you just like she went to see Lukie." he said and ran his hand down over her head.

"No, she go to school with me." He told his father. "You will go to school with me too, right?" He asked Harry.

Harry smiled and looked at Roman. "Maybe we will be teaching about by then." he said with a smile.

"Oh! You bratty kid!" Luke said and picked Bryce up and started to tickle him. "If you have mum teaching potions for your whole school year, I'm going to be _so_ jealous!"

Bryce screamed out his laughter and tried to get away from his older brother.

Roman smiled as she watched them, she actually liked the idea of going back to teaching. She enjoyed it the first time. "Maybe we can juggle both." She told Harry. "Me with the club and teaching, and then every now and then helping you with McPotter."

Harry smiled and touched her cheek lightly. "That could work, Ku'uipo." he said softly and then dropped his hand before she got uncomfortable.

Roman nodded as she watched the kids slowly make their ways upstairs to bathe and go to bed. For the first time she got unsure of where she had to go. She would have gone to her private room to sleep but Lee had Alemana lock it. Now she didn't know where she was suppose to sleep… or bathe.

Celes stood up and walked around to her. "You want to sleep with me tonight? Or if you want we can sleep in the group room so the others can be close." She suggested as she sat next to Roman.

She looked at Celes and nodded. She really didn't want to be around anyone but she knew Celes wasn't going to have it… as a matter of fact none of them were going to have it. "Okay." She told her.

Celes smiled. "Okay you go on up and take a bath, you can do that alone so you're comfortable. I will be up soon I'm going to help clean up. Then I'll be along." She kissed her cheek and looked at Harry. "Take her up?"

"Yep." He said and offered his hand to Roman and led her up to the group room.

Celes stood and wiped her hands on her pants and watched as Sune followed Roman and Harry. She started to clean up, Lee was up on kid duty so she'd tell him they were sleeping in the group room when he finished. She walked into the kitchen and started dishes doing them without magic so she could relax and just think.

John gathered plates. "Can, I help you?" he asked.

Celes looked up at him. "Sure, you want to rinse and dry?" She asked.

He nodded and started to help rinse and dry. "The kids were saying you planted new flowers today."

"I did, Sune, Ro and I did. Next I'll work on my lunar garden." She said smiling. "It's was good to be outside."

"Yeah? I thought it was still a little cold. But I guess with the greenhouse shield around your garden, it made it better, yes?"

Celes nodded. "Just like the garden at our home." She said. "Sune dug holes for us, oh and in human form he can have fox ears if he wants." She mentioned.

"That's cool." He gave a little smile. He wanted to tell her that Ro had came up with a plan to put some on him, but now that he could there was no reason too. However he kept that to himself. "Hail said there were pinwheels for lunch."

"Yes, Ro made them. They were really good. She even made a new kind." She said. "Sune tried them for the first time ever." She grinned. "It was a good lunch. Oh! And Lee got in trouble too."

"Really? How did Lee get into trouble?" He asked as he smiled a little.

"He got caught keeping Sune in fox form to hose him down." She said. "He kept me in bird form and put me in a cage..." She whispered. "He didn't know I didn't like that. But Roman got really upset with him." She giggled.

"Oh," he said. "You don't like to be in a cage?" he asked. "I know you are scared of hights."

Celes smiled a little. "I'm claustrophobic too. It's okay I don't talk about it. It attached to painful memories." She looked up at him. "I..." Then she shook her head. "Never mind." She went back to cleaning dishes.

"You seem to have a lot of problems." He told her. "Scared of hights, claustrophobic, and pocket size." He gave her a little smile.

Celes giggled. "The pocket sized is not a problem it's cute and makes me fit perfectly I your arms."

"Yeah, that's true, I guess that isn't a problem." He smiled. "What if you were caged in with another person, do you think you would be fine then?"

Celes looked up at him. "If it was your pocket or Romans bosom I'd be fine because I'd have your heartbeats to calm me." She whispered. "I know I'd be safe."

"And you would be safe in a cage alone too, especially if you could see out. But then again, you're a hawk, maybe you just need a whole room to yourself. Oh! What about your lagoon room? You could fly in their easily enough.

Celes smiled. "I'll have to say something to Lee." She whispered. She finished the last dish and turned to John. "There is something you and Kama need to know. Roman is going with me for four weeks, not two. She needs the extra time so Lee gave up his weeks for her. I think in that time you should find a way to start making it up to her." She suggested. She reached out and gripped his arm a second. "I'm going to miss you." She said although she really already did.

He gave her a half smile. "I already miss you."

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she stepped closer and hugged him around the middle. "If you need me at all, just call I'll come to you." She whispered and held him tightly.

He held her just as tightly. "I will." He told her. "I promise."

She sniffed and rubbed her face on his shirt. "I love you, so much." She kissed him over his heart and held him still just taking in the moment just a little longer.

He rubbed her back and pressed his face to her head. "I love you too."

Celes smiled a little and pulled away when Lee walked in she stood up and pulled Johns collar and kissed him then turned to Lee. "Uh, we are sleeping in the group room." She said softly to him.

"Then you need to go to Ro. I just passed by the room. Harry and Sune are trying to get her to lay down but she is refusing to do so."

Celes sighed. "I'm on it." She squeezed Johns hand three times then left. She went up stairs and walked in to find Harry and Sune laying on the bed trying to coax Roman to join them. She sighed. "Off the bed." She said to them and waved a hand. "You sleep on those, it close but not too close."

Harry looked at the pallets then nodded and got out of the bed and onto one of them.

Sune sighed and followed suit.

Celes walked over to Roman. "Come on baby girl." She said gently.

ROman looked up at Celes and shook her head. She had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. " _I change my mind. I want to be in our bed. I… I can't do this. I can't be with them… its too much._ " She sent her.

Celes knelt down and then smiled sadly at the boys. "I'm sorry." She whispered to them and Roman. She touched her knee and popped them to their room and bed. "Better?"

She nodded as she rubbed her legs. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, it'll take time, the boys will be fine. They love you and want you comfortable." She rubbed Romans back. "Lay down sweetie." She said.

She crawled onto the bed and laid a little stiffly, waiting for Celes to do the same… or to do what she had to and then lay down.

Celes changed with magic into a pair of green silk pajamas that buttoned up the front. She crawled in the bed and pulled a blanket over Roman and herself and rolled on her side to face her. "It's okay, okay? I won't do anything. I'll just lay here. You make all the decisions on what happens." She whispered.

Roman nodded as she watched her. She just couldn't understand why this was so hard. She wanted Celes to hold her but at the same times she didn't want to give her the wrong idea. And when it came to the guys, it seemed even harder. She could tell they wanted to touch her, not sexutally, but to touch her. It was so strange, she really felt powerless. She had all this power and magic, but at the same time she felt like none of it was of use and she just felt powerless… much like how she was when she had to be in public and she was pregnant with Belle. Then to top it off, she just felt like crying all the time. She scooted a little closer to Celes and reached out and touched one of the buttons on her shirt.

Celes didn't move. She watched Roman's fingers on the button and then back at her warring wife. She wanted so badly to make her pain go away. She wanted to be able to be forward and just hold her she wanted to be the stoic warrior who protected Roman and made her start to open up again. She wasn't sure if that's what she was, she smiled a little and kept still allowing Roman to do what she wanted.

She scooted a little closer so that they were nearly touching. She felt her body heat and seemed to relax a little. She stopped playing with her button and then reached for her hand.

Celes laced her fingers with Roman's but didn't make any advances. She kept her eyes on Roman's to make sure she was still calm. She wanted Roman to make all the decisions.

Roman kissed her hand then she changed into her leopard form and curled next to Celes. She tucked her nose into her side and closed her eyes as she finally started to relax.

Celes rubbed her ears and curled around her placing her face in the back of Romans leopard neck and sighed. "I love you." She whispered and continued to scratch her ears.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Roman and stayed with Celes on her book tour. For the first two weeks Roman stayed as a leopard kitten and curled up on Celes' lap as she did her book signing. She felt comfortable like that. She didn't mind Celes rubbing her or scratching her behind her ear. Of course when it was done, she turned back to herself and they would walk around which ever city they were in. She stayed pretty much quiet and to herself. But she slowly started to open up and talk more to Celes. After the two weeks, she stopped going to bed as a snow leopard. She even allowed Celes to hold her at night. Just as long as Celes sang to her she seemed to sleep dreamlessly or restful. A few times Celes even got her to laugh, like really laugh. On those days, her spirits seem to be up. She still didn't do anything sexual, but on the days that were a good day she was able to kiss Celes, then she quickly go do what she had to do. She seemed to be shy about things like that.

On the third week Roman hummed to the new Maroon 5 song, Celes had playing. She leaned over her knees to paint her toe nails then frowned at them. "This is bad." She said looking at her toes.

Celes looked up from her book. "You want help?" She asked setting aside the book.

"No, I was thinking that, I'm painting my toenails… kind of messy, yeah I need help." She said, but we are going out later, yeah? They will still be wet. Its cold outside."

Celes smiled and crawled over to her and smiled. She cupped her hand over her toes and used a little of her drying power to instant dry them. She looked up and grinned. "See all dry."

"You can do that with nail polish?" She gasped. "Where have you been hiding that? I could have used that _ages_ ago!"

Celes giggled. "I didn't know if I could. Did it on a hunch cause nail polish is liquid." She sat up.

"Well it worked… and you made my toes a little warm too." She said wiggling them and giggled.

Celes giggled with her. "So what do you want to do today? We have a tiny break day." She said.

"I'm not sure." She smiled. "You know, what, we need to find like crazy big sunglasses to wear. Just for the hell of it." She giggled. "And take pictures."

"We can do that!" Celes said sitting back on her heels. "I like this idea."

"I wonder if they have those photo booths where the pictures print out in long strips."

"Oh! We can find those!" Celes said and got off the bed and slipped on her shoes. She offered her hand. "My wife!"

Roman bounced off the bed and and pulled on her socks and shoes. She laced her fingers with Celes. "Lead the way to the shopping mall!" She giggled.

Celes giggled and the two of them set off for the nearest mall. They got there and started shopping. Celes brought her into a shop that was a tattoo and piercings place to look at the art and play with idea of getting another. "I want to, but I'm not sure what to get." She said to Roman.

"A new piercing or tattoo?" Roman asked as she looked through the books at the art. "I think I want another tattoo, I just don't know what place… or what kind of tattoo. What would you get?"

Celes shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe one for my wrist this time. I had my mark tattoo added onto finally. It goes up to my shoulder blades now but I haven't showed it off yet." She looked at the picture and found a puzzle piece tattoo that matched the one on the other person. "Oh... This is nice. It like two pieces of a puzzle that fit." She showed Roman.

"Oh, that is nice. I like that." she said as she looked it over. "I think I would like to put one on my ankle or… OH!" She laced her fingers with Celes. "Or right here. On our fingers, that way the connect." She smiled as she could imagine it there. Then she looked at Celes and blushed a little as she took her fingers away. "Sorry, you were probably thinking about Sune, huh?"

Celes blinked. "No, I was thinking you. If I want to get one with him I'll ask him to come pick with me." She kissed her cheek. "Let's do that okay?" She asked.

She smiled at her and blushed a little. "So, on the fingers?" She asked. "Can it be a something pretty? Like a heart puzzle or something?"

"Yes, something pretty is very good." Celes kissed her cheek again, excited.

"Yay!" she smiled as they flipped through the books until they came up with an idea on what they wanted. She got a pencil and piece of paper from the receptionist and drew out what they talked about and. It was small heart that would connect when they held hands. Ro would be outlined in a light color and filled it with a dark color and Celes would be outlined in the same dark color and filled in with the light color that Ro's was out lined in.

Celes and Roman sat through their tattoos and then after they finished Celes stole her away to the restroom and healed their tattoos fully and then laced her fingers with Romans. "I love it, we are two pieces of a puzzle you and me and we have always fit perfectly."

Roman giggled, "I love it." She kissed her hand where her tattoo was. She smiled and ran her finger over it. "I love you." She whispered and looked up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." Celes said and then slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Roman gave a little moan as she kissed her back. She moaned again and leaned forward and deepened the kiss a little more. She felt the heat of her blush burn her cheeks.

Celes moaned against her lips and stepped just a little closer so their body's lightly touched and shivered a tiny bit. She laced her other hands fingers with Romans other hand and gently ran her tongue over Romans lips. She was slow about it and careful each move she made. She didn't want to push but feeling Romans response and finding it was a positive one kept her going.

She sighed into her kiss. She took a step closer to her and pressed a little more against her. She held her hands and enjoyed the connection of holding her hands and kissing her. It felt... new again. She felt little fluttering in her stomach and she giggled. She blushed again and pulled back and licked her lip, tasting her there.

Celes smiled. "Want to go back to the hotel and have a snog?" She asked and giggles. "We can just spend the afternoon kissing. We never got to do that really." She giggled again.

"Yes." She giggled and her cheeks burned more. She was so happy in that moment. She gave a squeal and bounced on her toes. She pressed her lips to hers and kissed her again.

Celes kissed her back and looked around and then popped them back to the room. She sat them on the bed sitting at the end and kissed Roman's red cheeks. She was struck with just how much she was like the Roman before and during Hope and Belle. She loved her this way, she loved her anyway but this was how Roman was for her. She knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but she liked it. She gently kissed Roman's lips again and slowly slid her arms around her waist pulling her closer and moaned a little as she fell into the kissing like breathing.

Roman moaned as she slid an arm around her and kissed her back. She sighed as she sucked on her lower lip. Then she nipped her top lip. She shivered and kissed down to her neck. She pressed her nose to her neck and took in her scent. "You smell so good. Like warm honey." She sniffed her again and giggled.

Celes shivered. "Its a good smell." she whispered and pressed her nose into Roman's hair. "You always smell of fruit, even when you don't eat it all the time." she whispered and leaned down and lightly kissed her neck and dragged her lips across it giving a moan and her tongue lightly touched her neck and she shivered at her taste and sighed. "God... okay." she gripped her hands into Roman's shirt to ground herself.

Roman shivered as goosebumps spread down her neck. She leaned her head to the side and bit her lower lip then she giggled and pressed her shoulder to her neck. She laid back in the bed and looked up at Celes. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through her red hair. "Love you."

"Love you too." Celes said and laid down on her belly next to her and reached up and ran her fingers along her jawline and over her neck. "You are so soft." she whispered. "I could just touch you all day, and I don't mean sexually, just to touch your soft skin." she said.

She smiled at her. "You think I'm soft? I think you are soft too." She trailed her fingers over her cheek. "Kind of like a peach. You are soft like a peach and you smell like honey. Honey peach."

Celes giggled. "Honey peach." she giggled again and sort of army crawled up to her and kissed her and sighed. "I think I just want to kiss you and touch you for the rest of the day." she whispered and kissed her again allowed her fingers to run along her neck.

She giggled and kissed her back, "I don't mind you kissing me and touching." She whispered. She ran her fingers and hands up and down her arm. She really did love the feel of her soft skin. "I feel like I can turn into a leopard and roll in your scent." She kissed her again. She moaned again and kissed her more.

Celes moaned and turned her head a little as their mouths opened and tongues found one another. She shivered and swirled her tongue around Roman's and sucked on it then pulled back. "If you turn into a leopard I can't just keep kissing you." she whispered and ran her hand just a little lower.

"Well that sucks." She told her and kissed her chin. She nipped it and kissed under her chin. "We will have to make Harry show you how he can change is animal." She said against her neck.

Celes smiled. "I'd do that for you." She kissed Roman again and moaned again. Kissing Roman was starting to get intoxicating. She shivered a little and pressed her hand over Romans heart and smiled against her lips.

She gave a little gasp and blushed. Then she looked up at Celes. "Do we match still?" She asked. "Our heartbeats, do they still match?"

Celes took a minute and listened and felt and then nodded. "They do." she whispered and kissed her chin. "Our heartbeats are perfectly in sync, just how they have been probably since the very first day I saw you on that train." she whispered and kissed down to her neck.

"Good." She whispered and leaned her head to the side. She slid her hands down to her side to her hips. She smiled as she walked her fingers up her sides and giggled.

Celes shivered and smiled and continued to kiss along her neck and then down along her collarbones. She sighed and then gently licked along them and smiled and kissed between them.

She giggled, and then her stomach gave a growl. Then she giggled more. "Uh-oh" she giggled.

Celes gave a tiny groan. "I guess we have to feed you." she whispered and leaned down and looked up at her to be sure she was okay then lifted her shirt just a little and kissed her flat belly. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat." she said and sat up offering her hand.

Roman shivered as she finally felt a little twinge of desire. "Uh, yeah. Food, lots of food! Good food."

Celes smiled, she'd seen it in her eyes. It was there. She pulled her out of the bed and then pulled out a pocket kitchen. "What do you want?" she asked after it was set up.

"The famous Celes mac and cheese! Oh, and fried chicken." she smiled and bounced off the bed. "And steamed broccoli."

She grinned. "You got it." she said and started in on it. She hummed a little song as she cooked and even danced a little. She enjoyed cooking, but she only cooked when she was alone or when she was taking care of Sune or Roman these days. She liked doing it, she finished in about a half an hour having perfected the meals time. She served it out and placed it in front of Roman and then sat down with her own. "Eat up, Baby Girl." she grinned.

"Yay! Thank you." She said as she started in on the chicken first. "Good stuff, so good." She said as she ate. "I like when you cook, this is awesome."

Celes smiled. "I like to cook, and for you and Sune I like to cook a lot." she ate a little and gave a little sigh. "Its good, huh?" she grinned.

"Yep." She said as she started in on the rest of the food. "You know what I feel like doing tonight?"

"What is that?" she asked as she ate more of her food and watched Roman, she was starting to open up even more. They had made progress with the kissing, and she hoped it continued.

"I was thinking we can gather fruits, cut some cheese, crackers, have a little wine and just relax… too bad there isn't a fireplace in here, that would be nice. Just like the when we celebrated my birthday when I was pregnant with Luke and you with Jude. Oh, we need stuff for s'mores too."

Celes smiled. "Yes, we can do that. Can I show you something without you… freaking out. Last time I tweaked an invention you sort of…" she frowned. "Well that was Belle, and the pocket kitchen is mine anyways. I was thinking of times like that when we are in hotels like this with the basics." she picked up their plates and moved her to the bed and handed her, her plate. "Watch." she said looking over her shoulder and with a thought and a little bit of persuasive magic the kitchen morphed into a den like area with a small wine kitchen off to one side so the fridge element was still present. It was complete with a small, magically charged fire.

"Ooh, well, look at that!" Roman said. "And it has a mini Wine cellar! I love it!" she giggled.

Celes turned and grinned. "I think I finally got this whole creating the things I think of idea. Plus for this the magic was already there. It was just… I mean we can take Pocket Kitchen 2.3 anywhere and have food and a romantic settings. And if its outdoor it becomes an outdoor cozy patio area for… romantic nights under the stars. Great for camping." she giggled.

"Pocket Kitchen 3.0." Roman corrected. "Its a new kitchen of its own right, so we bump it up to 3.0." She smiled. "I love it, I just wish I thought of it." She giggled.

Celes smiled and walked over and sat down next to her with her plate. "Lets finish dinner so we can do the next part."

"Oh, yay!" She giggled as she ate. "Can we make a ballet in front of the little fire place too?"

"Out of little fire and water people?" she asked. "I'd like to do that." she bumped her shoulder and thought about kissing her again.

Roman giggled, "Yes, that would be nice, I like that too. I do that when I'm bored." She whispered and giggled. She kissed her cheek.

Celes turned her head and looked at her. "I love you." she said and touched her blushing cheek. "You're so… just…" she wanted to tell Roman how badly her blushing made her want to touch her. She didn't want to spook her though.

She smiled and kissed her. "I love you too… honey peach." she giggled.

Celes giggled. "I think that name is just for you and me. No boys shall ever know that name." she kissed her again. They finished their dinners and Celes got their stuff together. She laid out a blanke and summoned two more from home to set aside for later. She walked Roman over to the space and sat her down and started to put out the things. She filled two glasses with red wine and gave one to Roman and joined her.

Roman smiled, "Thank you." She said as she waved a hand and her shoes were gone. She stretched out her legs and and wiggled her toes as her feet started to warm up. "I like firelight at night. With all the lights off except for the fire." She drank some of her wine. "When Lee and I were in Alaska we stayed by the fire… except when he was chasing me. The first night he yelled at me, you know the whole 'I am man, so do as I say' voice. I threw carrots at him." She giggled Then one either hit him on the nose or right on the forehead, I don't remember but then he started chasing, chased me right out into the snow, so not fair." She giggled. "Then we went ice skating and he chase me around the pond. That totally not fair, he had longer legs than me so he was faster." She shook her head, "But for the most part we slept by the fire place. I liked that, I liked that a lot."

Celes stared at the fire and listened to her talk. She smiled a little. "Sounds like you had fun." she whispered and sipped her wine. "I like being chased… but only when its Sune and we are playing tag." she smiled and rested her chin on her knees. "He teases me and picks at me and drives me crazy." she giggled and looked at Roman. "But in some cases that's how it is." she watched Roman and smiled.

She smiled, "Yes, its nice, and fun." She told her. "I'm glad you and him are doing well. He seems happy too, and more open to the other's too."

Celes smiled. "Your fox is fitting right into our family. I love him." she whispered. "I love you too. I love you so much, Ro." she said and moved closer to her.

Roman looked at her. "I love you too, Celes." She whispered. "I really do." She leaned over and kissed her. "Honey peach." She whispered and kissed her.

Celes lifted her hand and cupped her cheek and kissed her deeper. "I love that. I really love that. I'll be your honey peach." she whispered and kissed her again.

She moaned as she leaned more into her and kissed her. She scooted closer to her, then rubbed her nose against hers.

Celes scrunched her nose and giggled and kissed her again. "Roman." she whispered and touched her neck lightly. "I… I don't want to scare you or spook you… but… I really want you." she said softly. "But I'll only do what you want me too, okay?" she looked into her eyes.

Roman nodded as she watched her. "Oh… okay." She whispered. She wasn't sure if she was ready. She actually just enjoyed kissing her. It was… innocent and just… nice. She looked down at her wine. "You… you won't hold me down or do anything to alter my senses, right?" She whispered. "I mean… he didn't hold me down… but I think by altering my senses it felt like he was holding me down."

Celes' heart gave a tug and she turned to Roman. "Oh, Baby Girl. I will never do that to you… and…" she was going to defend him but found she couldn't. She just wasn't sure how she felt towards John. Something was off between them and she couldn't place it. She leaned over and kissed her. "Roman I won't do anything you don't want. Just because I want you doesnt mean I can't wait for you to want me back." she whispered and felt a little sting for some reason. She knew it was ridiculous to think Roman wouldn't want her. Roman was going through something traumatic. She pushed it away and shook her head to clear it. "I want you to be comfortable. If all we do is kiss right now, I'm okay with that."

She nodded and looked at her, "Will… will you stay connected to me when we do go back to that? "So that I feel safe? I like when you are connected to me and your light is wrapped around me."

Celes smiled. "I will, I will stay connected to you as long as you need it. And Baby Girl, you always are connected to me. _Always_ , all you gotta do is look for me in that… thing Lukie showed me when he was a kid and just see that I always keep my door to you just a little bit open." she whispered.

Roman nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you, Celes. Not just for helping me but for also being patient with me too."

Celes smiled and trailed her fingers down her cheek. "I will do anything for you, I'll wait forever just to have you… and in a lot of ways I have. You and I are intertwined, our lives are destined to be this way. We have always been meant to be together. And as Hi'iaka I waited a long time for you. A little waiting right now?" she made a noise that sounded nonchalant. "This is nothing."

She giggled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Celes smiled and kissed her then sat back up straighter and pulled the plate over of s'more stuff and grinned. "Want some s'mores?" she asked her.

"Yes please!" She giggled as she set her her wine glass down and took a marshmallow to roast. "Next time we should make a s'more castarol. That will be so good! Oh, so good!" She giggled. "I'm so glad you love these too! I think I may need to find a way to put these in a milkshake."

"Oh! That would be good." Celes giggled as she roasted her marshmallow. "So, Sune has convinced me that we need to have your five day sugar high now.' she said looking at her with a grin.

"Oh! I feel mixed by that. I'm excited and the bummed, cause he got you to agree. How did he do that?"

Celes smiled a little. "He says I need to lighten up, asked me why it would be so bad." she said, she looked at Roman. "He makes me feel like the kid I never got to be. And I want to do that with you too." she kissed her cheek. "Cause you are awesome at being a kid too."

"Duh! Oh, we are going to have fun! We really are! I want to do all kinds of things! Oh, we should be shrank down into kids. That would be so much fun and then we can terrorize Harry as well! Then we can do the three of us, Sune, me, and you! Then we will terrorize Harry _and_ Lee! Yes! This will be so much fun!" She giggled.

Celes grinned. "Good, I'm excited."

"Oh, good! This going to be great!" She squealed out great. "This is awesome! really awesome!" her marshmallow caught fire and she blew it out. Then she put together her s'more. She bit into it and moaned. "Yes, so good!"

Celes giggled and watched her and then put together her own and sighed as she ate it. She actually really liked sweets and found as long as she ate solid food with them she was fine and it didn't diminish the sugar high. "You know what? This is great, I love that we can plan things with Sune. I used to feel a little awkward about it... like after the whole... well Sune's brother and Shan's conception...it was awkward but now... it just flows and works and I love it." she squealed and kissed Roman's cheek. "And I love you!" she said, unable to not say it enough. She opened their connection a little so Roman started to feel it too.

Roman giggled. She loved the feeling. She just loved that Sune and Celes were finally finding a flow. It meant he was finding a balance and wouldn't cling to her too much. She smiled as she ate a few roasted marshmallows. She found she was really enjoying her time with Celes on her book tour. "So, where are we going tomorrow for your signing?"

"Porridge. We you know did United States the first two weeks now Europe!" she giggled.

"There is a place called Porridge? Are they famous for porridge? That sounds like something good to have for breakfast."

Celes giggled. "I meant Prague. Sorry marshmallow messed it up. The place where they do the Love Parade."

"Oh! Okay." She giggled and stuffed marshmallows in her mouth so her cheeks puffed out. "Sounds good."

Celes saw a little marshmallow on the side of her mouth and got it with her thumb then licked her thumb clean. "You had a little..." she whispered looking at her with a little smile.

Roman giggled as she shook her head. She ate the marshmallows and her cheeks went down. "That was suppose to be funny and cute." She kissed her. She laced her hand with Celes' and smiled at their tattoo. She really loved their new tattoo.

Celes giggled. "It was both." she looked at their tattoos and grinned. "These are my favorites... after the Hope tattoos." she whispered the last part and then leaned over and kissed Roman and then pressed her forehead to hers. "My Baby Girl." she whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered. She kissed her and rubbed her face to her neck. She took in her scent and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I missed you." she whispered and kissed her gently on the lips. "So much." and she didn't mean it sexually she just missed her Roman so much.

Roman wrapped her arms around Celes. "I missed you." She told her. "I'm enjoying our time." She told her. "I really am."

"Oh me too, I'm so glad you've stayed longer." she kissed Roman and sighed. She pulled the blankets to them and covered them with one. "Lets cuddle." she giggled.

She nodded as she laid down with her. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed closer. "My honey peach." She whispered. "Thank you for loving me."

Celes ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Thanks for letting me." She let her fingers dance along her neck each time she ran her fingers past it.

She smiled and rubbed her back. " Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's. The little old bird woman comes. In her own special way to the people she calls, 'Come, buy my bags full of crumbs. Come feed the little birds, show them you care. And you'll be glad if you do. The young ones are hungry. The nests are so bare. All it takes is tuppence from you. Feed the birds, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag. Feed the birds," that's what she cries. While overhead, her birds fill the skies." Roman sang softly.

Celes laid there with her, humming the song with her. She was content to just be that way. Before she knew it, before either of them knew it they were sleeping curled up tangled in each others arms sleeping peacefully.

They did the tour for the next few day and the next break they got was in day two in Paris. After her signing Celes wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower but she needed to be able to cling to Roman and while she was doing better and they snogged nearly everyday and it got more heated each time she was still nervous to ask. She looked at Roman. "Ro?" She said softly.

"Humm?" Roman asked as she flipped the page of her magazine. She had been waiting for the clean up crew. The signing was nice, she kept close to Celes. She didn't want to take the shine away from her so she had decided to sit behind Celes with a cloaking spell over her. She closed the magazine and smiled at Celes. She was starting to feel more and more like her old self as the days went by.

Celes gave a shy smile. "Will you take me up the Eiffel Tower?" she asked softly and moved closer to her. "I want to go up... but you know... afraid of heights." she blushed.

Roman smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. The Eiffel Tower, eh? That way you can cling to me. Don't they have a restaurant up there? God, this place has the _best_ desserts!"

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Yes, and yes they do. Can we go?" she asked looking at her.

"Oui." She smiled. "Then tomorrow we should see it at night. I bet it's really pretty as well." She kissed her, "Come on, Honey Peach."

Celes giggled as they bounced out of the bed. She was growing fond of that nickname, she responded to it now and really, really liked it. she didnt even care if it slipped in front of the boys at this point. It was Romans nickname for her. She giggled and pulled on her boots and jacket and turned. "Ready!" she said offering her hand.

Roman laughed as she got out the bed and pulled on her boots and thick purple sweater. "Lead the way to the tower."

Celes gave a little giggle and led the way. They got to the tower paid to go up and Celes just stood in front of the elevator that took them up gripping Roman's hand for dear life syncing herself out.

Roman smiled as she pulled Celes into her body. She made her wrap her arms around her hips. "Hold onto me." She whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you." She whispered into her ear and allowed her lips to brush over it. She wrap her arm around her shoulders and let her fingers brunch over the top of her breast.

Celes gave a tiny shiver and allowed Roman to lead her onto the elevator. She just kept looking at her. And shivering. Partially from fear and partially from the way Roman was. She liked soft Roman and she like tough Roman and she loved when Roman was... The guy? She giggled and pressed her face into her neck as the elevator started up the tower.

She kissed her and ran her fingers up and down her neck. "Don't be scared, I got you. I would never let anything will happen to you." She kissed her again. "Just thinking of how pretty it will be. Just beautiful. Candle lights, wine, pretty lights of the city. Can you imagine how romantic that would be. Just like out of a movie. Wouldn't you like that?"

Celes nodded and looked at her. "I would love that." she whispered. "Oh Id like to come back and do this at night, Roman." she said and kissed her and sighed a little letting herself get a little lost in Roman to distract herself.

Roman gave a little moan. "Then we shall do this again." She whispered against her lips. She kissed her again. Then the elevator stopped. "And we can pop down at any time. We will never be stuck up here, okay?"

Celes nodded and let Roman lead her out. They went to the edge not the very edge but close enough to see Paris and she gasped. "Oh... roman." She whispered and then hugged her tighter and kissed her neck and moaned. "This is great."

"It really is, isn't it? So beautiful. I think I shall make you a snow globe of the city. It would be nice, really nice." She told her as she rubbed her arm. "Would you like to go into the gift shop?"

She chuckled and walked her over to the little gift shop. It was really crowded, but it made sense, since it was a tourist spot. "Oh, look they even have pretty things in here too!" She said pointing at some of the bracelets.

Celes looked around and saw a display of hats. "The cliched French hats?"

"Fedoras?" Roman chuckled, "Nice. How about we get them in different colors, that way the boys will know what colors are theirs. We may have a hat monster among them." She said remembering finding Bryce in the closet pulling on hats. She chuckled again.

Celes nodded. "Lets do it." she said and started to pick out fedoras for the boys. She giggled enjoying herself. She loved going out with Roman, they always did something fun. She turned to show her a teal hat she'd get for Andrew because Zoe would just love it and found her right in front of her. She gave a little squeak and smiled. "Look, teal." she whispered.

Roman chuckled, "I love it, Zoe will love it, and Lee will cringe. I love it. What color do you think Bryce would like? He seems to like hats, but I'm not too sure what color he enjoys."

Celes smiled and pulled a deep purple one down. "Your boy loves this shade of purple. He has scraps of fabric Rainy lets him have in it. He has this book." she said.

She smiled, "I love that kid. He is so cute." She said as she put the others back. "Now, what are you going to get?" She asked looking around.

Celes looked around and then down at the stuff and then back to Roman. "How about we pick some stuff out for Harry, Lee, Sune… and…" she frowned. "Well yeah." she whispered.

"Oh… Uh… Sure." She said looking around. She didn't exactly forget them, she was actually trying to avoid the subject of them. For the past week, Celes seemed to become more passive and she started to become more… aggressive… dominant. She liked it, it was helping bring her confidence back, but just thinking about the guys made her feel less than. "Yeah," She said looking around. "How about some shirts?"

Celes smiled sensing her little shift. "Its okay, they don't need nothing from Paris. Theyre just stinky boys who won't get the romanticalness. Lets go buy this stuff and then…" she swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat. "We can go back out and look over the city, oh and we should stop at the restaurant and get a reservation to eat here tonight." she said.

"We can get a reservation first." Roman smiled as she wrapped her arm around her. "We can eat and then go, don't push yourself any more than that, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay." she leaned into Roman as they walked. She loved being like this with her. It felt good, right.

They brought their things then went to the restaurant to make their reservations. "Will you be okay in the restaurant? It seems to have really big windows to look out over the city."

Celes looked past the lady writing down their time and name and out the big windows. "I can sit next to you instead of across." she whispered and took her hand. "Okay?"

"That is fine with me." She said giving her hand a little squeeze. She lead her to a wall and leaned against it and held Celes. "It really is nice."

Celes nodded. "This whole city if full of such culture. Rainy would like it here." she said and played with the collar of Roman's open jacket. "I mean its a center for design."

"It is, it really is. I think she will love it." She sighed a little. "I think she will want to come here after Hogwarts, to further her studies on fashion." She sighed, "I don't think I want to see her leave. I love my baby girl. She is my first daughter."

Celes smiled and touched her cheek. "She'll be able to visit, we are witches." she then frowned a little. "James will follow her." she whispered and thought about not seeing her little trickster everyday. She pressed her face into Roman's neck. "Its okay, they will be okay. They will." she said convincing herself as much as Roman.

Roman smiled and hugged her. She rubbed her back. "Its okay. We will remember the good and how he made his siblings scream. Oh, and the gum in Danger's hair."

Celes shook her head and smiled. "Little pest." she whispered and then kissed Roman's neck. "I love him to death. James is… he's just…" she didn't know how to put into words what he meant. James was her and Harry's we made it baby. They knew after they made it through her rough patch after school was over they'd make it through anything and James was sort of a marker for that. She smiled and then stepped closer to Roman and kissed her neck again.

She gave a little moan as she leaned her head to the side. "He is a pest. He is yours and Harry's little child prankster side." She chuckled and pressed her hand into Celes' lower back so she was forced to pressed her hips into hers. "I love that he is so good to Rain."

Celes gave a little gasp and her body heated. "I do too, hes such a good boy. So much… like his father." she whispered and slid her hands down to Roman's hips and let the rest there giving hers a small roll.

Roman nodded, and held her tightly. "Yes, a very good boy. And Rain loves him, she really does, I can see it… and feel it."

Celes nodded. "Ive seen it, their colors are always a mixture of pink and purple." she whispered. "I have a few drawings of them, he does this thing when he thinks no ones looking and her touched the small of her back. Its like he just wants her to know that hes there. Like he still lives without a connection even though they have one now."

She nodded, "Yes, I see her too. I know when she has been working on a project she will call him and then forget what she was calling him for, but I think its because she has to see him every few hours."

"They are so cute, those two. And they belong together." she sighed and pressed her face into Romans chest and sighed.

Roman smiled and rubbed her back. "I feel like them too." She whispered. "I feel like I need to call you every few hours to just to see your face, or to even touch you." she slid her fingers a little further down her lower back. She made little circles there, "I even want to touch you, so soft." She whispered.

Celes looked up at her and shivered. "I... Feel that way too. When we are apart even in the house. I always find a way to spend even a few minutes with you." She whispered breathlessly. Her hips wanted to roll again but Roman held her in place and she gave a tiny whimpering moan.

Roman kissed her with a moan. She couldn't seem to get enough of her or her kisses. It was like she was evolving now. She wanted more than kissing, now she wanted to feel her soft skin against hers. She wanted to touch her all over. And most of all, she wanted to chase her around.

Celes shivered and kissed her back her hands going up around her neck she moaned a little as their mouths opened. She moaned again and pulled away panting. "I don't think I'll make through lunch." she gasped as a shot of desire went through her.

Roman gave a moan. "Me either." She whispered as she rocked her hips against hers. She so badly wanted to pick her up and make her wrap her legs around her hips. She kissed her again and moaned. "I think we..." she moaned again. "We need to go." She said against her lips.

Celes moaned and nodded as her body heated and flushed. "O-okay..." she breathing. "Take me..." she whispered excitement filling her body.

Roman looked carefully around then cloaked them and popped back to the hotel room. She paused long enough to drop the bags and picked Celes up. She moaned louder as she kissed her harder. Once she hit the bed, she heard Celes give a squeal as they went falling down on the bed. She settled between her legs and kissed her more as she pressed her hips into her. She kissed down her neck and waved a hand so they were both nude. She pressed her body to hers and moaned at the softness of Celes' body. She slid her hands down to her hips and pulled them up to hers. She rolled them against hers and moaned again.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips up to meet Roman's and shivered. She looked up at Roman and her smiled just started and didn't stop. She had missed her so much, to feel her against her skin was just... amazing. "God..." she moaned and rolled back again and ran her hands down Romans sides and touched the sides of her breasts and shivered harder as her body covered with goosebumps.

Roman moaned as she continued to kissed, lick, and nip at her neck. She shivered as slid a hand down to her core. She was stuck between wanting to touch her and wanting to ride out their pleasure together. Her own core started to leak and throb. She shivered again and moaned as she pushed her hips into Celes' and slide her fingers into her core. She whimpered as she really wished she was a guy in that moment. She wanted to feel Celes' hot, wet, and wanting core around her. For now she would have to make due with her fingers. She moaned as she started to thrust her finger in and out of her at a quick pace.

Celes' legs spread wide and she started to give little squeals she wanted to mirror Roman so badly but she wanted her to be okay with the touch. She moaned and looked at Roman and edged their connection open wider. She started to give little whimpers and her legs started to shake. "Roman..." She moaned. "Roman... Oh God..."

Roman moaned and kissed up to her mouth. She pressed the heel of her he and to her clit and rubbed against it. She pumped her fingers faster into her. She moaned as she felt more of Celes' arousal. She felt her own juices leak more and her core throb. She moaned louder as she kissed her. She sucked on her lower lip and nipped it.

Celes started to give tiny screams as her body and hips started to jerk. She gripped Roman's hips now and just rolled back each time her fingers thrust into her. She looked back at her and kissed her and screamed out a moan. She felt her hips jerk and her body start to tighten. "Roman!" she screamed just before her body let go of the orgasm she couldn't stop even if she tried. She jerked and moaned and kissed Roman again sliding her hands to Roman's ass and cupping it. She gave it a squeeze and let her pinky's brush over her core from behind and she shivered at how hot and wet Roman was. "Please..." she whispered looking into her eyes. "Please let me touch you."

Roman had paused her movements she had fully intended to loop her leg over hers and press their cores together. Then she shivered. "Later." She told her and continue to do exactly what she felt was right. She pressed her core to hers and moaned loudly. She felt so hot and so aroused. She rolled her hips and shuddered a gasp. She bit her lower lip and started rocking her hips. She felt her juices leak and mix with Celes'. "God..." she moaned as she leaned her head back.

Celes squealed and rocked back just gripping Roman's ass now. She rolled back and lost herself in the sensations. She loved how this felt, she loved when they made love this way. She pressed harder into Roman and their clits rubbed and their rings and she started to scream again. This time louder and her body just shook with need for more.

Roman panted and rocked her hips faster. She gave little screams and allowed her body feel what was happening. She felt her nipples harden and more of her juices leak. She allowed her hands to slid down to Celes' breast and squeeze them. She rocked her hips faster and jerked and shook at the way her body and Celes' were just drawing pleasure and arousal from each other.

Celes screams started to escalate into higher pitches and her body beaded with sweat. Her breasts and nipples responded to Roman's squeezing by hardening nipples and becoming covered with goosebumps. "God!" she screamed and arched back again squeezing her ass harder.

Roman jerked and screamed as she gave into Celes. It was as if their bodies caught fire but cooled down with a mist of rain. She rocked her hips hard and faster as she felt her orgasm shivered up her spine. She looked down at Celes and panted. She wanted to tell her she was ready but nothing came out and her orgasm beat against her like a constant drum, threatening to knock her down.

Celes saw that look in her eyes, felt it in the connection. All she could was nod and scream as her orgasm slipped into her body again. She gripped her ass harder and pressed up into Roman as her hips jerked violently and her orgasm slammed into her. She gave a scream as her juices flooded from her and her voice just stopped mid scream.

Roman jerked hard as her orgasm took her over. She collapsed upon Celes and continue to shake. Like Celes, her voice had gone out as well. All you heard where their breathing. She jerked again and rubbed her leg up and down her side. " _God, woman..._ " she sent to Celes.

Celes gave a silent giggle. _"That was all you."_ she sent back and kissed her neck and hugged her tightly and shivered as her body continued to jerk.

She smiled as she held Celes. " _I'm still blaming you._ " She gave a silent giggle as she laid on top of Celes and allowed their bodies to work through their orgasm. Roman gave a tired yawn as she closed her eyes. She pressed her face to her neck and kissed it a couple of times. She wanted to stay up but her body was telling her otherwise. She held Celes tightly, as her fear seemed to come out of no where. " _Stay with me Celes... as I sleep you will stay in my dreams, please?_ "

Celes held her tightly. " _Pull me in, I'll stay. I'm always right here. Just reach for me."_ she sent her and pulled a blanket over them and rubbed her back soothingly.

She nodded as she finally fell asleep and then pulled Celes into a dream. _They were at Hogwarts, in the apartment they had shared before everything went wrong. She smiled at Celes. "Remember this place? God, I miss it. There are days I just miss our apartment... our safe haven, as you called it."_

 _Celes smiled and curled up next to her on their old couch. "You know, if you wanted you and I could merge a few rooms and make ourselves a safe haven in the houses that is like this. Whenever one of us is sad or needs to be close to the other, that's where we go. Our place." she whispered and leaned into her and kissed her neck watching the fire._

 _Roman laced her fingers with Celes. She was starting to feel safer, calmer. "We argued about it... we were always arguing. John tried to calm me, tried to make me feel relaxed, but when it didn't work or when Kama felt inpatient he rose my libido." She whispered, feeling safe enough to finally say what happened. "Then I had no choice. I needed it... him. Afterwards... I would sleep. Most times it was fine but as the time went on, Kama noticed I would try to hide myself in my dreams. I wouldn't wake for a few days. So, he started to come into my dreams. At first it was John, coaxing me out, trying to make things better. It worked for a little bit. Then I guess it got tiring for Kama. Kama then started coming into my dreams. We argued more and then... well I started to block him. It lasted for so long then he was fighting to get through. I was constantly fighting him. There was no rest. We argued during the day then it became a fight of dreams during the night." She sighed and shook her head. "In some twisted way... I enjoyed it... I don't know why, but I did."_

 _Celes took it in and nodded. "Your darkness liked it." she whispered. "Its okay now." she said. "He wont do it again. I mean it, he won't." she turned her head and pressed it into Roman's neck and squeezed her eyes shut controlling her emotions. She didn't get how he could just abuse Roman but when it came to herself he just... she growled. "He makes me so mad." she whispered and held her close. "Its going to fix, hes going to fix it, they both are." she whispered into Roman's neck._

 _She gave a little smile, "Don't be mad at him. Don't worry. I'm only telling you this now, because I intend to wipe it from your memory. John and Kama are good men. They really are. I love them. But don't be mad. He loves you... they both love you." She hugged Celes to her and ran her fingers through her hair. "I feel ashamed about this situation. Powerless even. He violated my trust and power. This made me feel so weak. And I'm not weak... I'm not. But when I look at him and I look at the guys, its all I can think of... they are all powerful in their own right and they all have the ability to do just what Kama did... maybe not in the exact way, but they do... I don't like that. I feel like I have let them get too close and now they can hurt me at their will if they wanted. I don't like that... I don't like that at all."_

 _Celes looked at her. "Please, don't erase this. I know… I know its been done to me before." she sighed. "And I… I wont stay mad… I won't." she sighed and shut her eyes. "Okay, keep talking but you'd better give these back when this is all solved. She kissed her neck. "I love you, no judgement I used to do that back in the day. None just me and you okay?" she asked._

 _She nodded as she held Celes. "I just... I feel like I really am the sex symbol. He made me feel as though I... I don't know... I had no feelings. He might as well just held me down and did all this... in some ways he did. He held down my mind."_

 _Celes nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "Youre more than a sex symbol and I bet he kicks himself for that. He knows how sensitive you are. He knows how fragile you are and how its easy for you to think that about yourself." she whispered and kissed her. "You are damn sexy, but never a sex symbol."_

 _"In some ways I think I brought it on myself. Like... this wouldn't have happened if I just dressed more like... conservative... or maybe I should have relaxed. I should have just let John do his baby magic and got it over with. Or... I don't know. Maybe if I didn't marry him then he wouldn't feel entitled to have a child with me... or... I don't know. Maybe it really is my fault."_

" _Roman." Celes said turning to her her fully. "This is not your fault. First of all, he wanted a kid before you two got married. He respected you enough to wait as you asked. He just thought that after you did it would finally happen. He loves you and wants a family with you too." she pressed her forehead to hers. "And if you changed the way you dressed I would have thought you were sick. This has nothing to do with how you dress, because baby unless we are at that club youre pretty conservative. T-shirts and shorts or jeans, sweaters. And you teasing, totally not your fault it's how we do." she giggled a little. "I love you, please don't ever think that its your fault… this is Kama's fault, hands down. He pushed when you asked him to let it happen naturally. He did this, and John… John didn't stop him. Its going to be okay. You are going to work this out you two, because you love each other and he knows what he did wrong." she sighed and nuzzled her neck and placed her feet in Roman's lap and scooted close. "Its okay, promise." she whispered and kissed her neck._

 _Roman nodded and held Celes. "At some point I thought about selling the club." She whispered._

 _Celes actually gave a little gasp. "Don't you dare." she said. "Don't you ever give up what you love for anyone or anything. You hear me Roman McTaggert. Don't you dare, remove that thought from your mind." she said._

 _She sniffed as she whipped her eyes. "But if I don't tease and the girls don't tease, no one will label them as loose women or women without feelings. They won't have to deal with men or other people trying to force themselves on them." She sniffed as she started to cry again. "I don't…. I don't want them to go through this… What… what if I can't protect them?"_

 _Celes made a noise in her throat. "You need to stop that, I'm serious that's the point of Rolesque is to tease, which by the way I taught you how to do. What does that make me if you think it makes you and your girls loose women?" she asked, this was actually upsetting her. Roman loved her club and this whole thing made her doubt the true beauty of it. "Stop, your club is there to show women that they can have power and feel sexy and what in the hell is wrong with that. Its a symbol of Women's magic and Girl power."_

 _She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I know… I know… And I'm not saying they are loose. I know they aren't and you know they aren't but what if some man thinks they are and tries to attack one of them while they are going to their cars? I don't want them hurt!" she sniffed and wiped more at her eyes. "I'm just messed up, I love my girls, I love the club, but… God, if this could happen to me, it could and can happen to them."_

 _Celes rubbed her arms. "Firstly Lee's got security trained to stay and walk those girls to their cars if they're non magical. Secondly, if that ever happened… well…" she gave a little smile. "Well it just won't. There is this thing that… that Harry did a few years after you opened the club to protect you and the girls from predators like that. If they try something… they're um… man parts expand and stay… that way like… they took that muggled enhancing drug." she gave a giggle. "And for women predators they have extreme bouts of abdominal cramping."_

" _Really?" She asked as she sniffed and looked at Celes. "I didn't know that." She whispered._

 _Celes smiled and touched her cheek. "Because at the time he did it you would have been pissed admit it. You'd of said he was being overprotective and like a caveman." she said._

 _She ducked her head, "Yeah." She whispered._

 _Celes lifted her chin with her finger and kissed her lips. "We take the steps to ensure that never happens. And what happened to you… he made you feel that way but… in his own twisted way he did it because he loves you so much he just wants to share that with you too." she whispered._

 _She nodded and looked down at her hands. "I'm scared though. Each time I have a dark child, it seems to get worse. Yeah, Bryce wasn't a dark child, but he was demon. But every time I have a dark child it gets worse and worse. The first time I nearly killed Lee, then I argued with Harry and even threatened to do the one thing I promised him i wouldn't do, leave. I wanted him to feel pain, panic, and just… be worried all the time, then with Hail… I was nearly gone. And Bryce…" her voice broke as more tears filled her eyes. "I was so mean to you… And when you fell down the stairs… I remembered standing there, and feeling upset that they healed you… Celes… I'm… I'm…" She covered her face and sobbed._

 _Celes shook her head as tears from the memories filled her eyes. She pulled Roman into her arms and rocked. "No, it won't be bad. You know why? Because I anticipate a dark baby from you and John. I know that's sort of horrible, but I do and do you know what I'm going to do the minute John tells me you're pregnant… because I've commanded him to tell me the minute it happens and he knows. I'm going to fill your womb with my light and wrap that baby up tight. Make sure it knows its loved and to not be afraid since that's a trigger."_

 _Roman nodded and she sniffed. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as she held onto her. She loved Celes so much. She would never want to hurt her. Never! But when it came to her children that were dark it just… it was like her promises of never hurting her family broke. She always hurt them in one way or another. She held onto Celes. "I'm sorry."_

 _Celes shooshed her and rocked her. "Oh, Baby Girl." she whispered. "I know, I know its not all you when things like that happen. Please don't blame yourself. Its okay, its all okay. I will keep it all okay. I will make sure that everything is okay and smooth for you. No hurt, no pain, just love and laughter." she whispered. "I promise you this."_

 _She cried for a little while longer and then settled down in Celes' arms. She watched the fire crackle and dance around. Slowly her eyes started to shut and the dream faltered a little as she started to go into a deeper sleep. "I love you, Celes Diggory." She whispered._

 _Celes held her tightly and watched the dream start to lose structure as Roman's powers faded as she slipped into REM sleep. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Roman McTaggert." she whispered and felt her slip into her deep, peaceful dreamless sleep and felt herself drifting off herself shortly after._

The next four days were sort of like this blissful honeymoon type thing. Celes and Roman flirted until they couldn't stand not to have each other, well more like Roman having Celes. It was only before sleep when Roman's guard fell and she got a little scared. When they headed back to the house after that chunk of the tour Roman gripped Celes' hand tightly. Celes led her into the house and kept her close. "I know you want to go to your workroom, and I think that if you want to you should but you can't stay in there." she whispered as they walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Celes… Ro!" Lee said and wanted to badly to hug them both. God, he missed them so bad. "How was it?" he asked as he watched Roman.

"We had fun, when we were in Paris we went to the Eiffel Tower." Celes said and kept her hand, the one with their tattoos firmly in hers and led Roman into the kitchen. She sat down and kept her hand in her as she sat. "It was scary, but I was safe."

Lee smiled at Celes. "The Eiffel Tower, eh? So decided to become a little dare devil and chickened out?" he teased.

Celes pouted. "I did not chicken out. I simply… stayed firmly attached to Roman at all times." she said blushing.

He laughed and shook his head. "God, I missed you two women. I really did. It sounds so much fun." He pulled out a couple of magazines and news articles with pictures. "I've been keeping tack of you two." He said showing them. "Look, that's Ro, right?" He asked as he pointed to a little white and black tail that was swaying next to Celes' leg.

Roman smiled, "It is."

Celes smiled. "The one time she wasn't Roree or cloaked a lot of the attention was drawn away. Its not her fault just that Hawaiian magic." she winked at Roman. "She was there every time." she pointed to another picture. "See how my hair is sort of unatrualy moving in this one, that's Roman combing her fingers through it."

"Oh! I didn't really notice that." Lee said looking it over. "Oh, this great. The first few articles, I just saw glimpses of a white and black tail, ear, or paw. At first I thought it was just a weird angle but then I really looked and figured it was Roree. Then after a few of them with Roman in there sitting by you I didn't see her any more. I was a little worried."

Roman shook her head. "I was there. Most times I just sat next to her chair reading a magazine and stuff."

Celes giggled and looked at her. "Or teasing me after Paris." she whispered and shook her head. "It was good."

Lee smiled, "Oh, good." He said as he collected his article. "I'm so proud of you. I really am." He told Celes.

Celes beamed. "I'm having fun meeting people who are interested in healing and what really gets me is some of them decided this path _because_ of my book." she shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised, my own daughter is a healer for her people because she wanted to be like me."

"And you are a great healer too." Lee told her. He watched both girls and smiled. "God, I missed you two. Its been so… well, not normal around here." he smiled. "Sune has terrorized me _everyday_. Jude and Val went up to the mountain just yesterday. Dia and Luke have both been moping around here last night and today. They already miss them." He shook his head and smiled. "Harry is working on what he is calling a 'High Profile' case. Whatever that means." he rolled his eyes. "And…" he rubbed his chin and winced when they heard John yelling and obviously Bryce giving a blood murder scream. "Bryce has been terrorizing John the day you left and everday… _all_ day long."

Celes gave a little sigh and smiled. "That's because he knows something up between Roman and John." she said and rubbed her thumb over Roman's wrist to soothe her. "He don't know what, but he does know somethings wrong." she sighed. "Ro should spend some time with Bryce I think." she looked at Roman. "Yeah, baby girl?"

"I think so." Roman said.

"Well, I think you should go and rescue your son before he wakes Sune up. I just put him down for a nap. That guy is one needy guy. I don't know how you two handle him." he sighed.

Celes smiled. "Because we love him." she said. "And its why you do do too." she pointed out and looked at Roman. "Want me to go with you?"

Roman shook her head, "No, I think I got it." She said and squeezed her hand three times, then left.

Lee watched then turned to Celes. "How is she, really?" he asked with concern.

Celes smiled and tugged on his shirt so he had to stand between her legs and looked up at him. "Shes doing a lot better." she whispered. "Opening up, sleeping better. I stay connected and open to her all the time and that seems to help… as for sex and sexual activity… she has to come to you. She has to want you." she said and smiled with a blush. "She's been pretty dominant but I think she needs it so she gets her groove back, as it were."

"To boost her confidence?" he asked.

"Mmm." she nodded. "Yes, to boost her confidence, make her feel safe. Let her know she has the choice."

Lee nodded and sighed. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Celes. "God, I missed you too!" He said and gave her a squeeze. He looked down at her. "And you look so pretty, practically glowing." he smiled.

Celes giggled. "I feel pretty good, Roman and I have been very… honeymoon like." she blushed and giggled again. "Oh! Look." she held up her hand so he could see her half of the new tattoos. "Ro has the other half, you'll have to look at it when you get the chance. The extra time was a good idea."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad. I'm really glad."

Celes wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed. "I missed you." she whispered. "I would thumb through bridal magazines in my down time if Ro and I weren't site seeing or doing other things. I really did miss you, all of you." she whispered and pressed her cheek to his sternum.

"I've talked to Aya, he will be doing the food for the wedding. He was so excited." he chuckled as he ran his fingers through Celes' hair.

Celes gave a little squeal. "Really?" she asked. "Oh that's exciting, is he doing the menu you want. I didn't think Asian cuisine would be appropriate for you and I."

Lee chuckled, "Not for this wedding. No, he is doing the fish and chicken, fresh veggies, fruit, and rice… like rice pilaf."

Celes smiled. "Oh that sounds good." she said. "I'll have to get someone to do the cake, someone I trust." she said and giggled. "I'm excited, really am." she shook him a little. "Its almost here." she squealed.

He laughed and held her. "Yes it is. Oh, and I hope you didn't mind, but the chicken is going to be a lemon seasoned chicken. I figured it went well."

Celes grinned. "I do not mind at all." she whispered. "Lemon is good, and you like it and this is our wedding." she giggled and tipped her head back and looked up at him. "I think its all coming together. I have a fitting for my dress on my next break." she said.

He smiled, "Good. Are you going to take Ro?" he asked.

"That's the idea, she hasn't seen it yet." she blushed then. "I picked it out shortly after you asked me. I saw it and thought I need to wear this for Lee." she smiled a little.

"Of course you did." he chuckled. Then he looked down at her. "God, I miss you women." He kissed her and gave a little moan. "My wife and wife to be, back home."

Celes shivered a little and smiled. "I missed you, and I know Ro does. She misses all of you." she kissed him again and gave a little whimpering moan and pulled away. "So… because Bryce has been terrorizing John I take it this means you and Harry haven't…" she winced. "Well you know gone all manly on him."

"No time. And to be honest, I don't eve know where to begin. I'm upset with him for doing what he did but… I don't know. I just feel sorry for him. Like, not only did he and Kama not understand what Roman was saying but they thought they had to use extreme measures to do so. Therefore, creating something that will be hard for them to make up. But by doing this, I feel like not only did he screw himself he scared us too… but… yeah. I don't even know how I feel."

Celes smiled and ran her fingers along the bottom of his shirt. "That's okay. I was just curious." she whispered and looked up at him again. "Its going to be okay though." she said determinedly. "Its time for me to step back." she said and gave a tiny frown. "I don't know… if I can but I will make myself."

He smiled down at her. "You can do this. I know you can." he tapped her nose, "It is now their argument and we are no longer allowed in it. Its not our business, Ro will open to us when she is good and ready. You know her, you don't force her to do things or she will only retaliate later. Like I said, I feel sorry for him. Now he has to suffer through Ro's wrath."

Celes winced. "Not a good place to be." she whispered and smiled and hugged him tightly and shut her eyes and took him in. "You feel nice." she said.

He smiled, "So do you." He hugged her tighter. "Okay, so, the kitchen is now open for snack requests." He told her and kissed her a few more times. "What can kind of snack can I make my wife to be?"

Celes grinned. "Um…" she made like she was thinking about it. "The best snack ever of course." she giggled.

"Of course." he said. "What was I think?" He kissed her again.

Roman walked up the stairs and heard Bryce scream again. She walked to John's room and found Bryce covered in mud and bouncing on the bed, dodging John every chance he got.

"No!" he screamed.

John growled. "You need to get off my bed and get into a bath. Why are you covered in mud. Damn it Bryce now!" he said grabbing for the little boy again.

"No!" he screamed again. The screamed when John finally caught him. "Down! Down now!"

John tightened his arms. "No, Bryce you need a bath." he turned. "You're dirty and its nearly…" he stopped when he saw Roman standing in the doorway and suddenly felt guilty. "Uh… hi." he said not letting go of Bryce.

"Put my son down, Jonathan." Roman said cooly.

"Mummy!" Bryce said and wiggled to try and get down.

John's mouth fell open a little and he was a little stunned. But then he blinked and set Bryce down. "Uh, sorry." he said not entirely sure why he was apologizing about needing to give Bryce a bath.

Bryce ran over to Roman and wrapped himself around her legs. "Mummy! Mummy, I missed you. I love you."

"Come on," She said sweetly to him. "Lets wash this mud monster and find my sweet little Bryce under all that mud." She said and picked him up. "Then we can wash mummy off with the mud as well.

Bryce wrapped his arms around her neck and looked at John as he stuck his tongue out at him.

John growled at Bryce. "Why you little…" he started.

"I believe you have blankets to wash, Jonathan." She told him and walked away with Bryce in her arms.

John stood stunned again and then growled for a different reason. " _No one calls me Jonathan."_ he sent her with a growl. " _You…"_ he was exasperated suddenly and yanked the blankets off his bed. He'd spent the last four week, four because no one bothered to tell him it would be four, trying to figure out what to do for Roman. He came up with something. Flowers, like Lana and Bree had said. He'd pick one of the Hawaiian ones she likes and leave them for her everywhere. Then he'd ask her to go to the habitat for the Hawaiian spirits. That was a good plan too. A nice date.

" _They call you Jonathan when they don't want to be close to you._ " Roman sent back. She filled the tub with water and bubbles for Bryce. "Look at you, all covered in mud, where did you find mud? Its still cold outside, It looks like there was a fresh snowfall too."

"Mama's garden." he told her and looked down at his hands in shame. "I didn't touch her flowers, I promise! I only touched the dirt."

"Oh, okay, well, we will tell her once you are all clean, okay?" Roman said as she finished undressing him then put him into the tub.

" _Actually, using the Jonathan is more of something you do when you are disappointed in someone. Not when you're trying to be impersonal."_ he sent to her as he started to the washroom downstairs. He sighed and used his magic to make a flower appear next to her in the bathroom. " _We are not impersonal, and trying to be isn't going to help."_

" _Color me disappointed and impersonal. As far as I'm concerned we are and we are going to stay impersonal. I don't want you or Kama. You have no rights to me anymore._ " She told him and sent back the flower, singed.

John winced as his heart gave a stab. She was going to try to leave him. He growled now more determined to make it up to her. He fixed the flower then protected it and sent it back. " _I won't give up. I won't force you, but I won't give up either. Even if I have to kill every hibiscus plant on the planet."_ he sent and started the laundry.

Roman simply threw away the flower. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of that lately. " _You better perpair for a fight like none other. You thought before was bad when we first me,"_ she sent him a humorless laugh. " _No, this is going to be worse."_

" _I guess I'll just have to try harder."_ he sent her a sigh and then cut their connection closed a little so he could think. At least she was still using that with him. He let that be a little glimmer but he wasn't sure how long he could do this before he started to mope and feel more dark about the situation. He growled a little and started back up stairs.

Roman nodded as Bryce told her about his time here while she was gone. And told her about the movies they saw, how Poppy picked on Daddy, and how Dad was working with a famous person. And Uncle Rei and Aunty came over so that Papa could check on the baby that was growing in aunty. She smiled and asked questions as she washed his hair and washed him down. When she was done she rinsed him off and pulled him out the tub. She wrapped him in a big towel and dressed him.

"Okay, lets go downstairs and tell mama you were in her dirt."

Bryce winced and lower his head as he followed her down to the kitchen.

Roman smiled and picked him up. "Bryce has something to tell you." She told Celes and sat Bryce in the stool next to Celes.

Celes looked down at Bryce and raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I played in your dirt." He whispered. "I went out to your garden and played in your dirt."

Her eyes widened. "Did you disturb my flowers?" she asked as her heart started to flutter. She really didn't want to hear that her garden was destroyed it was the only other place other than her studio she'd feel loss like Lee did when someone destroyed his kitchen.

"Oh, no!" Bryce sand and shook his head. He looked up at her so that she could see he meant it. "No, I would never touch your flowers, no matter how pretty they look. I just played in your dirt… and water."

Celes sighed out the breath she was holding. "Okay… well… I think you should be punished for scaring me." she whispered. "How about tomorrow you help me with the worm colonies."

Bryce's face turned into a face of terror. "W-worm colloonies?" He asked. It was bad enough he played in the dirt… of course he was so mad at Papa for making Mummy sad that he was willing to look past the dirt, but the worms. He stuck his lower lip out and it quivered a little as tears filled his eyes.

Celes shook her head. "None of that, now. Worm, one hour you can help me feed them." she leaned close so only he would hear. "Bryce, baby, that doesn't mean you have to touch them. Just put food in their bins."

It took him a while then nodded. "Okay." he said. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around her neck then kissed her cheek.

Celes pulled him into her arms and then onto her lap and hugged him back. She loved this little boy to death. "It'll be okay, love bug." she said and shook her head and kissed the top of his head. She set him back on his chair. Celes looked at Roman and wanted to ask if she was okay but resisted and smiled.

Sune walked in giving a yawn. "Hey Lee I'm… Roman! Celes! You're back!" he said excitedly.

Roman looked up at him and gave a little smile, "Yes, we are. Lee said he just put you down for a nap. Did you not sleep well?"

Sune smiled. "I wanted a snack." he shrugged and then saw Celes' plate. "Oh, that snack will do." he said he kissed Roman's forehead and walked over and reached around Celes to snag one of her little sandwiches.

"Hey! Mine." she said and pulled the plate away.

"But I want one!" He whined. Then he smiled and kissed her. He gave a little moan and deepened the kiss.

Celes gave a little moan and responded to his kiss by opening her mouth beneath his. She totally knew what he was up to and could feel his hand sliding across the island to her snacks. She smiled against his lips and sighed as she slid her hand up his side. "What are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Nothing, just kissing you." He told her and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and kissed him back and sighed letting him whisk her off for a few minutes.

Once he was in reach he took one of her little sandwiches and smiled. "Thank you." He told her and bit into it.

Lee shook his head. "You do know, she allowed you to take one, right?"

"What? That was careful planning on my part." Sune said as he ate the rest of the little sandwich.

Celes giggled and slid the plate back so he could reach it and ate another one. She laid her head down as she started to actually get a little tired. It was early afternoon but her signing before theyd come home had been early and Roman had, had her up late the night before. "I think I may need to be laid down for a nap." she whispered and yawned.

"I was thinking the same thing." Roman said as she took out a few juice boxes from the refrigerator. "Come, baby." She told Bryce and picked him up. "You can take a nape with us mummys." she told him.

Bryce giggled and wrapped his arms and legs around Roman. "I get to nap with mummy and mama." He said as if it was the ultimate prize.

Celes smiled and sat up and leaned over and kissed Lee over the counter and then slid off the stool and walked to Sune. She pulled his shirt a little and then kissed him and swirled her tongue in his mouth. "You taste like peanut butter and jelly." she said and kissed him again and joined Roman and Bryce. "Lead on, naptime buddies."

Bryce giggled excitedly as Roman took them up to the group room. "I suppose it was jump into the deep end first." She told her with a little smile.

Celes smiled. "Its just me, you and Bryce." she whispered and helped them crawled into the bed with Bryce and took a place on one side of him.

Roman smiled as she laid down and felt Bryce snuggle between them and played with both their hairs. She smiled and reached over to Celes and laced her fingers with hers.

Celes watched their tattoos fall into place and smiled. Her eyes drooped. "Ro, do you need me to be with you in dreams?" she asked softly as her body grew heavy.

She held Bryce and Celes closely to her. "Not this time…" She whispered. This time she was ready. She was starting to feel more and more like her old self. Once she got over the issue with John/Kama everything would seem to get back into its normal pattern. She just knew it. But for now, she was ready for a fight.

Celes gave an absent nod and allowed herself to fall asleep, and the last thought on her mind? How much she missed John.

Roman Bryce seemed to fall right to sleep as Roman did. Roman's last thought was bring it on.

John did not enter Romans dreams, he vowed he wouldn't until she invited him. He did sense Roman and Celes falling asleep and went to the door of the group room to watch them. Their hands linked sleeping with Bryce between them. They looked like a content little family. His heart hurt again. How could he have caused such an upset like this. Roman was trying to leave him and Celes was hurting and missing him. He was afraid to touch her, he was afraid he'd hurt both of them again. He had though, hurt both of them. He kept watching them as they slept.

Celes woke first and only an hour after falling asleep. She sat up slowly in the darkened room and looked around and gave a yawn. She gave a started jolt when she saw John sitting in a chair nearby. Then she gave him a tiny smile and got out of the bed and wakes over to him. For some reason his action reminded her of how Lee used to sit vigil in school when something was wrong with Roman or herself. She offered her hand and then led him from the room. "Hello." She said after she shut the door to the room quietly. "Come with me." She led him to the dance studio and up into the loft and sat him on the bed and sat next to him. "So terrorized by Bryce huh?" She asked him softly,

John nodded. "This morning he woke me up by screaming in my ear. My ears were ringing for at least 2 hours after that. Then today when you two got home. I found him covered in mud and jumping on my bed." He sighed. "There have been lots of screaming from him and terror. I can't control him any more."

"He knows something's up, so he acting out. He'll calm now that Roman is back. I'm sorry he's been so torcherous on you." She rubbed his arm and smiled a little.

He sighed. "I know he will and does. He is the only one that cried when I came near or when I held him." He said softly. "It makes sense that he would act out. He loves his mummy very much." He gave a little smile. He looked at Celes. "How was your tour?"

Celes smiled. "It's good. So good actually the first three with Ro were rough but then it got better." She gave a little blissful smile and then remembered herself and blushed. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. She looked up at him still blushing. "How are you doing darkness wise?"

"I'm good. I'm good." He kissed her. Never be sorry for the good time you had with Ro. I'm glad you and her had a good time. And because of it she has opened up a little more."

Celes nodded and licked her lips missing his taste and kisses. "I've been a little angry at you... Well I was but now... I'm not. Not sure why but I forgive you." She whispered and took his hand. "I love you, I wish I could do more but it's time for me to step away." She whispered.

He nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hands. "I love you too. And thank you." He whispered. "Thank you very much, and I will fix this. I promise I will." He frowned a little as he remembered his little conversation with Roman. He sat up straighter, "I will fix it."

Celes smiled and nodded. "Good." She whispered and pressed into his side and wrapped her arms around his middle. She took in his scent and sighed. "I miss you." She whispered before she could stop herself. She shut her eyes tightly.

John gave a little smile and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, and I'm sorry this is happening. I really am."

"I know it's okay. We will be okay." She whispered and kissed him. "Okay, I have people to see! I just got home. Try to... Work on Ro." She kissed him again and gave a little sighing moan. She really did miss him, but until things were better this is what she would get blips with him.

He nodded and kissed her a few more times. "I'm glad you had fun." He told her and followed her out if her loft and into the dance studio. "You seem happier. I like that."

Celes grinned. "I am, I feel like shes getting there and happier... so naturally I'm happier. And I'm getting excited about the wedding... and things are just sort of good." she smiled as they walked from the studio. "It'll all be super happy time when everything is right again." she whispered

He smiled, "Yes, it will be. It really will." He smiled bigger. "So the big day with Lee is coming up. It sounds like it will be a really good day."

Celes gave a little smile as her cheeks pinked. "I'm so excited... and a little nervous I will admit... but only because of the uncertainty of how the day will unfold." she giggled a little. "Its going to be awesome! No matter what happens."

"Yes it will. Rumor has it Lee finally gave up control and is allowing Aya to cater."

"He told me, but he'll taste all the food before its even allowed to be added and he chose the menu. I need to get someone to do the cake. I was thinking of asking Di's cousin to do it. I saw his cakes in New York this past Christmas, maybe he can do what Lee and I have in mind." she said.

"Oh, good choice. I think he will do it." He smiled.

"Hey, there you guys are. What would like for dinner?" Lee asked.

"Beef ribs, mac and cheese from the box and I'll make some kind of bread too and a veggie of your choice Mr. Chef Man." Celes giggled as she floated into the kitchen happily. She really was happy despite what was going on, Roman and her were good and she seemed to be improving. She was thrilled at how close the wedding was and she just... felt like things were going to be okay.

Roman yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Food smells good." She moaned as she watched Celes and Lee dance around each other as they cooked. She smiled as she sat on a stool.

"We are having ribs!" Celes said as she slipped past Lee to put the biscuits in the oven and then turned to finish with the veggies.

Harry walked in looking a little worn out and smiled. "Hi all!" he said.

"Harry Potter!" Celes squealed and bounced over to him and gave him a popping kiss and then went back to her task.

"Well hello." he said and sat down next to Ro. "Hey, Little Alpha." he said nudging her with his shoulder.

She smiled and bumped his shoulder back. "Hi. Lee said you are working a high profile case."

"I am! Its for the Minister herself." he said and pressed his forehead to the counter. "Shes going to kill me." he groaned. "Personal case, Harry. This is very important, don't mess up blah, blah, blah." he said mimicking Hermione. "Its for her assistant, hes being implicated in a scandal and she wants to keep it hush hush so who does she call? Yeah that's right, me."

Roman frowned as she felt a twinge of annoyance. "She call you personally?" She asked.

Harry looked at her. "Yeah, she always does. She treats us like a task force so Di makes sure we get paid well. No worries Im almost done." he said sensing her annoyance. Ro really didn't care for Hermione and he understood on many levels why.

"A tasks force, eh." She frowned as her mind started to turn with a plan. "And why does this have to be hush-hush? What's going on?"

"A scandal while she is in office would be bad. She already sits not a crumbling platform because she a woman and her time in hasn't been... the greatest." he sighed and scrubbed his face. "The assistant is being accused of murder. You could probably disprove them with a touch... but..." he trailed off and smiled a little.

"Nope, I am not touching him for her. She can find someone else." She grumbled as she looked away.

Lee smiled as his mind started to turn with a plan. "So, Harry, you have that private lunch with her tomorrow, right?" He asked. "Where is it located, the Leaky Cauldron, in a private room, right?"

Roman stiffened and gave a growl.

Harry nodded. "It is, she wants to go over battle planning or whatever." he didn't mention Ron would be there too and that he was working with him closely on it too. "It'll be a few hours." he said watching Roman out of the corner of his eye.

"For hours? A lot could happen for hours." Lee said with a shrug. "If this dont... plan out well, you may have to spend the night, huh?"

If Roman had feathers she knew they would be rising higher in her annoyance as her jealousy started to grow. Her jaw started to twitch as she clenched her teeth.

"Maybe. I don't know. When Hermione wants something she don't stop till she gets it." he said and suppressed a smile.

Roman shot up off her seat. She pulled the front of Harry's shirt and kissed him hard. Right then something sparked and she was wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeper. She pressed her body to his and wanted to climb on him, just to have him. Her fingers curled into his hair and she moaned.

Lee gave a little smile and nudged Celes.

Celes smiled and shook her head. " _Provoking her, but it did it."_ then to Harry. _"Let her keep coming to you, love."_

Harry wrapped his arms around Roman in mild shock as his body responded to hers. He moaned and kissed her back, and as badly as he wanted to pull her tighter he took Celes' advice and allowed Roman to lead the way.

John got up and slipped from the kitchen unnoticed.

Roman pulled back and breathed heavily. "I'm going to you damn meeting." She growled. She kissed him again. She pulled back then looked from Lee to Harry then to Lee and back to Harry. "Oh, forget it. We are going to be late for dinner." She pulled Harry off his stool by the front of his shirt and then marched them to their room. Once inside she closed the door behind them. "You... God! I'm going to..." she growled and kissed him again. "I should find a Boggart and torture her with it!" She pushed Harry on the bed and straddled his hips. "We are not a her private task force!"

Harry grabbed her hips and nodded as he hardened beneath of her. "Well she seems to think so." he said and pulsed his hands on her hips as he watched her.

Roman growled as she leaned down and kissed him again. She pushed his shirt and kissed down his chest. She licked his nipples and pulled on his rings with her teeth. She swirled her tongue around it and moaned again. She kissed across to his other one and licked it as well. She pulled on it with her teeth as well. She gave another moan and licked swirled her tongue around it as well. She licked down to his navel and licked it. She swirled her tongue around it and dipped it inside of it.

Harry jerked as little shots of pleasure went through his body. He liked Romans dominating way. She hadn't been like this with him since... Well since a long time. He kept his hands on her hips and moaned as his body pushing into hers yearning to feel her heat wrapped around him.

Roman pushed his hands away as she slid down his body. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She kissed lower and finally was able to push his pants. She moaned as she licked the underside of his shaft. "No touching until I say, okay?" She told him as she looked up at him.

Harry nodded and shivered and gripped the blankets watching her, God he really loved when she did this. He moaned.

Roman nodded and licked the underside of his shaft again. She moaned and the swallowed him. She moaned and started to bob her head as she sucked on him. She moaned again as she shivered and just enjoyed his taste. She bobbed her head faster and sucked harder. In an odd way this seemed to connect them to each other. For her it was like a trust exercise... in a weird kind of way. She moaned again and sucked all the way to the top. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him.

Harry rolled back on his head and gripped the blankets tighter so he didn't try to touch her. He shivered and shuddered and watched her as she just... worked her magic. He jerked a few times and growled out a moan and rolled his hips just a little as she started bobbing her head again. "God... woman..." he moaned louder. He had missed her, and this was just driving him crazy with more need for her. He wanted wild and unhinged but knew she had to be ready first. He growled again and jerked hard body buzzing.

Roman moaned and bobbed her head. She twisted her head so that there was a little twist on it. She moaned louder and sucked harder. the feel of him rolling his hips and just gripping the blankets meant a lot to her. She knew he felt like he was going to burst but she wasn't done yet. She enjoyed what she was doing and the feel of him. She twisted her head again and scraped her teeth against him as she came back up.

Harry's hips jerked and he let out a long moan and rolled his hips faster as his orgasm started to creep in. He jerked again harder when she scraped her teeth along him again. "Ro..." he whispered and shut his eyes tight and rolled back on his head. "Ro... I'm... its going to... happen." he whispered to her and gripped the sheets even tighter his urge to grab her head killing him.

Roman moaned against him and bobbed her head faster she swirled her tongue around him and around his blunt head of his shaft. She scraped her teeth against him and enjoyed the way he jerked his hips. She felt his body bowed up. She tickled the tip of his head with her tongue and swirled her tongue around it. She gave a little smiled and then she ran her nails against the V lines, the same lines Celes called the duck me lines.

Harry's entire body tightened and he just released himself into her mouth with a loud growl. He gripped the blankets so tight he heard ripping and growled and rolled back as his body jerked and continued to release into her mouth and then his hips fell and he looked down at her. "God... woman..." he moaned still wanting more but not wanting to push her to it.

She moaned as she licked him clean. She kissed back his body, kissed both his nipples and laid down next to him with her leg draped over him. She kissed his neck and nipped his ear. "You okay?" She asked as she made circles on his stomach. She waved a hand so that they were both nude. She was aroused herself but she wanted to give him time.

Harry panted and shivered feeling her skin on his was electric and heat. He looked at her. "You okay?" he asked and then kissed her. "I'm okay if you are." he said. He reached his hand up and touched her face. "Ku'uipo." he whispered and smiled.

She gave him a smile and kissed him. "I'm okay." She whispered as she kissed him. She moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He tasted so good. She didn't know what it was but he felt right too. He wasn't soft like Celes, but she liked the feel of his hardness. He was really toned as well. She shivered as she rubbed her leg up and down the his body. Her hand went back to his nipple rings and she moaned. She had thought when she came home she would push the guys away and keep them at a distance. But the thought of Harry being in a private room with Hermione just... she growled as she thought about it again. She adjusted so that she was on top of him again. "I go with you tomorrow." She told him, leaving no room for him to argue. "You are mine. All mine." She looked down at him and his chest and something in her froze. Was she ready for this? Giving him oral was nice but was she really ready? When she was with Celes she did all the touching and she drove Celes, but when it came to Celes touching her below the belt she usually stopped her and had her their special way. She was never on the bottom, she couldn't handle it, not yet. She kissed Harry and then got off him. "We need to go to dinner, I'm hungry." She told him, knowing she was chickening out.

Harry sat up with a little sigh. "Okay." he whispered and started to get out of the bed giving a painful wince. He walked over and started to pull on clothes. He wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't really hurt about this he knew she needed time. He got that, but he was upset about it. He pulled on a shirt slowly. He got out pants and pulled them on and turned to her. "Ready?" he asked offering his hand to her. His body still hot for her. He did his damnest to push it down for her benefit unwilling to make her feel bad, that's not what he wanted either.

She nodded as she played with her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she took his hand.

Harry looked down into her eyes. "Don't apologize, I love you. If you need time, take time. I'll be right here waiting and wanting you okay. I want you, I love you and I want you to feel safe and okay. Don't force yourself... hey maybe Ill do oral to you, that might help ease you into it yeah?" he suggested hoping it wasn't too forward.

Roman laughed and shook her head. Then she paused, "Maybe," she told him. As she thought about it. "Maybe." She kissed his cheek. "But until then I go to the meeting." She told him and hugged his arm. She kissed it and then gnawed on it.

"I won't say not to bringing my wife and partner to the meeting." he laughed and kissed the top of her head as they walked his body starting to cool.

"Lee and Celes are going to be married soon." She whispered. She rubbed his arm as she continued to hold his hand. She smiled as she thought of their wedding. "I love you." She whispered. She smiled up at him. "God, our wedding night was so... it was beautiful. I enjoyed it." She rubbed his arm as she thought about soft and sensual they were. There was no need to go fast. It really was beautiful. In that moment she felt truly beautiful in Harry's eyes. "I think if I had the lingerie on under my dress, I would have been more relaxed." She smiled and pressed her face into his arm.

Harry chuckled. "Our wedding night was one for the books, Ro. I'm always going to remember it. And you were a knockout, lingerie or not. I love how you look in no matter what. Youre beautiful and talented. And your beauty isn't just how you look, it who you are. How you protect us all." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much for that and so many other things."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you." She whispered. She looked up at him the raised on her toes and kissed him softly. "Tonight, may I sleep with you?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes, you may Ku'uipo. I would like that very, very much." he kissed her nose and they went to the dining room.

Roman smiled. She felt... she felt different now. Like something just clicked. She looked around at everyone eating and Lee passing out plates. She gave Harry a squeeze then she walked over to Lee.

"Hey, would you..." he trailed off when Roman hugged him. At first he wasn't sure what to do but then he hugged her back. He squeezed her as he did, unable to control it. He loved her and he hated that she was in pain and her couldn't help or touch her. He just wanted to be near her and help her. "I love you." He whispered, hoping he wasn't overdoing it.

Roman smiled and for the first since New York she opened to him, Harry, and Sune. She felt the love they had for her and a need to comfort her. She pressed her ear to his heart and listened. She had needed Celes. She needed her not just to take time away. Celes boosted her confidence and let her talk things out without judgment. And she allowed Roman to do things in her own way. But being with Harry for that short time made her see that no matter how wild he wanted to be and that he needed her, he was willing to push that aside because he loved her and wanted her comfortable. It was like that with all the guys. She gave a sigh and kissed Lee's neck. "I love you too." She whispered. She smiled and gave a squeal as she bounced on her toes. "Feed me!" She demanded.

Lee laughed, well if you let me go maybe I can make you a plate."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "'Kay!" She walked over and took her seat. She smiled and saw Sune. "Have you been good?" She asked him.

Sune laughed. "No a chance." he said and laughed some more. "Gave Lee hell, totally missed you and Celes. Pretty much acted like a holy terror and I even teamed up with your boy Damon as well. Now he is a master… him and Luke." he laughed.

Celes shook her head and patted Lee's shoulder as he growled. "Poor Lee, do you need me to make it all better for you?" she asked and giggled.

"There were so mean. All three of them. Then when I catch Damon Vinny would run in and just glare at me too!" He said as he threw her under the bus.

"Only cause you were mean to my Dai-Dai." she defended. "Mama I've seen you with Poppy you do the same thing." she said.

Celes smiled a little stuck and then looked up at Lee. "I do, but… I'm sort of… trying to mend the fence for a bit." she whispered to him not eliminating that she, Roman and Sune would be going on a five day sugar high in the near future.

Harry caught that thought and gasped.

Celes threw a biscuit at him. "Shut your mouth, Harry Potter, it's not polite to gawk." she said throwing him off.

Lee frowned, "But she was so mean!"

Roman shook her head. "Shame on you, Lee, picking on a little girl like that."

Lee's mouth fell open. "Picking on... so not fair!"

"What's not fair is that I don't have food over here." Roman told him.

Lee grumbled. "One of these days, Miss Vinny. I'm gonna get you." He pointed at her.

"Mine!" Damon said. "All mine, you can't have her!"

Vinny grinned and stuck out her tongue and wrapped her arms around Damon. "That's right, Dai-Dai all yours."

Celes shook her head. "Brats." she giggled and started to fill plates humming to herself. She looked at Harry and then at Roman. They seemed good, but their sex high hadn't lasted long. She wanted to ask if everything was alright but resisted the urge and helped get dinner out. She sat next to Lee and looked around and noticed that John was missing. She stood and made a plate and kissed Lee's cheek. "Be back." she said and left the room with the plate.

Harry watched her go and shook his head. He looked at Roman and went to snake her biscuits more to mess with her than actually take it.

"Hey!" She said and smacked his hand. "Mine, get your own." She told him and pulled her plate towards herself and leaned low over it so that he couldn't get anything.

Lee laughed, "You heard the woman,thats hers."

Harry laughed. "I was just testing." he chuckled and went back to his own plate.

"Lame." Sune said.

"How is that lame?" Harry demanded.

"Really, stealing her food. SHe will bite you." he said.

Harry laughed. "Or throw dessert at me." he said and kissed the top of Roman's head.

"Uh-huh, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." he said laughing.

It was Celes who was walking back in who blushed at that idea. She sat down and smiled. "Why are we throwing dessert?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "I was just testing." he chuckled and went back to his own plate.

"Lame." Sune said.

"How is that lame?" Harry demanded.

"Really, stealing her food. SHe will bite you." he said.

Harry laughed. "Or throw dessert at me." he said and kissed the top of Roman's head.

"Uh-huh, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." he said laughing.

It was Celes who was walking back in who blushed at that idea. She sat down and smiled. "Why are we throwing dessert?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Want to throw desserts Celes?" he taunted.

Celes blushed. "No, no. I'm good." she ducked her head and started to eat and sighed as she ate. It was good, she was glad she asked for it.

Sune just shook his head and laughed. "So what are we having for dessert?" he asked having actually already eaten over half his food.

Lee frown, "None for you." He told him. "You take your bath like the rest of the kids and go to bed."

Sune pouted. "But I want dessert, Roman make him let me have dessert." he whined to her.

Celes smiled a little and made a note to sneak him some if he didn't get it. She winced and shook her head. She was so easy.

"Sorry, babe, that is the one area I can't seem to budge him on. However," she ate more mac and cheese. "I do keep my own supplies and suppliers around the house." She gave a slight nod to Celes. "But sometimes a few of my suppliers also cut me off." She gave another slight nod to Celes. "So, I usually go to the ones that won't say no." This time she gave a slight nod to Harry.

Sune took in this information and grinned eyeing Celes. She didn't know how to say no to him. He laughed. "Got it." he said.

Celes gave a little smile and finished her plate and leaned back. She watched as kids and family ate and grinned enjoying how they interacted. The kids were sort of off on their own planet as were the adults. Conversation buzzed and before she knew it dinner was over. "Okay, dessert." she stood and went into the kitchen and brought out a giant glass bowl out with layers dessert in it. Chocolate, cream, strawberries right after another until the top which was drizzled with chocolate on the top. "I was feeling… like sweetness was needed." she giggled.

"Okay, everyone can have some but Sune. He gets none!"

Roman shook his head. "Stop being mean, butt monkey." She told him.

"What? Oh, you weren't here when he was terrorizing me. Harry could vouch for me, isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah he sort of was." Harry said.

Sune pouted. "Jerk." he said to Lee.

Celes started to dull out dessert. She got to Sune and kissed his cheek. " _Some after, promise."_ she sent him and then kissed his lips and continued to serve dessert.

"Ha! I win." Lee said as he got up and started collecting plates to clean.

Roman shook her head. "So, mean." She reached over and rubbed Sune's head. "Its okay, little fox, he knows he only wins right now, in this moment. He knows we are going to give you some later." She stood up and kissed him. "None for me, thank you." She told Celes and kissed her as well. "And because Lee was adamant on Sune not getting dessert, I think Lee should bathe the kids tonight."

"Hey! That's not fair." Lee complained.

"Sorry, but poor Sune is so depressed he has to go and lick his little wounds." Ro said as she gave Lee her plate.

Celes smiled and shook her head and sat down and ate her dessert as Lee cleaned and then started to heard the kids out.

Harry stood. "Oh Ill help," he leaned over and kissed Roman. "Then I'll come get you for bed, Okay?" he said softly to her.

She nodded then scooted over to sit on the other side of Sune. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Its okay, Celes and I will take care of you. I'm always stocked with sweets. Isn't that right, Celes?"

Celes gave a secret smile and waited for everyone to be gone and then walked over to his other side and set the rest of her dessert down in front of him. She kissed him and let him taste it on her lips and then sat down next to him. "Go on, tricky fox." she giggled.

Roman giggled as Sune dug in. She liked that she could take care of him and that Celes did too. She sighed as she laid her head on the tablet. She was back home and she was feeling so much better. She still needed to fix things with John, but she was mad at him. There really wasn't any reason to be so stubborn with him. As she reconnected with the guys she would ease up on him. She shook her head and then looked over to Celes. "So, four days here then off on the tour again? Who are you going to take this time?"

"Harry, Sune goes on the last two, 'cause its in Asia and I thought he'd like that." she grinned and watched Roman liking that she seemed open and happy.

Sune ate his dessert and grinned. "I'd like that." he said and laughed.

"Oh, okay." She said and watched Sune eat. She was going to need some Sune time. A lot after he came back from Asia. Part of her wanted to go with them both and share that with him. But that was only her selfish part wanting to have all his firsts. She sighed and kissed his cheek, "Well, I hope you two have fun while you're out there." She bit her lower lip as a concern rose in her head. What if his brother went to see them at the singing, she wouldn't be there to help them. She shook her head to clear it. It wasn't time for them to go and they would cross that bridge when they get to it. She stood up and rubbed Sune's head. "I'm going to bed." She told them. "Love you both." She said and walked out the kitchen.

Celes gave a tiny frown and watched her go and then looked at Sune. "Something shifted, did I do something wrong?" she asked and snagged some of the desert with her finger.

He shook his head, "She is worried about us." He said as he looked over to the empty doorway. "She is worried that my brother may show up at the signing to mess with us."

Celes gave an annoyed noise. "Whatever, if he shows up it won't even phase me…" she glanced at him. "He sort of annoys the crap out of me. I thought it was just Shan, but he really does. He's like… this fly buzzing around us that you can't swat away. I just… he's not strong, he's weak and pathetic. He's… you're way better than him." she shrugged and smiled a little at him.

He gave a little smile. "Thank you." He told her.

Celes shrugged. "Sure." she said and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you for the dessert." he told her.

Celes smiled. "I can't not give you things." she blushed. "I like to see you smile and be happy. Even doing the little things, just to see you smile." she giggled.

He smiled at her. "Thank you again." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, I was just going to pick and pick on Lee until he caved."

Celes giggled. "So bad." she said and shook her head, she kissed his cheek again. "Need anything else before I go to bed?"

"No, I'm good." He kissed her again. "Uh… thank you for helping Ro get better." He told her.

Celes smiled at him. "I… its apart of what I do. Have since we were young." she kissed him again and sighed a little against his lips. "Good night." she whispered and then left him alone in the kitchen seeking out a place to sleep, not really making plans to sleep with anyone in particular.

It was quiet in the house the next morning, everyone was sleeping contently in their designated spaces. The only noise was the soft whirring of the ceiling fans. Then suddenly the front door burst open with a loud bang and standing there, with Jude looking lifeless, was Val. "Celes! John!" he yelled. "Help!" he yelled again, part of him knew they had a connection he could use but his mind couldn't think of anything but the fact that Jude was really sick and according to the healer at his father's home the baby was barely holding on. "Please!" he yelled and fell to his knees his own weakness and fear starting to take over.

Celes reached the top of the staircase about the same time John, Luke, and Dia did and she looked down the stairs and nearly fell down them to get to her daughter. "What happened?" she asked when she got to them. She took in Jude and touched her face starting to run her magic over her. She bit her lip hard as she suppressed the sob and kicked on healer mode.

Luke, Dia, and John all ran down the stairs. John pushed his way through them and picked Jude up, "Come on." He said taking her to her little house in the garden. As he walked he was using his magic to hold the baby. " _Stay with me, little one. Stay with your grandpapa, okay? Don't go anywhere. If you stay with me, I'll make sure you will never be hurt like this again._ " He told her.

Val followed and started to think about what had gone down, nothing odd. Actually his dad had been sort of great, thrilled in fact. "We got there late, and Dad fed us and we celebrated the baby. We went to sleep in a bed that night, but the next morning the traveling had gotten to Jude, so Dad suggested we go to ground and then… when we… she's so pale… I'm sorry, I didn't… I don't know what happened."

Celes rubbed his back and shook her head. "I don't think this was your fault. Stay here." she said to him and went into Jude and Val's room with John. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath and used her magic to fill Jude with strength so she could wake up and tell them what she was feeling.

After a few minutes Jude's eyes fluttered open and she gave a little wince and gasp. She gripped her mother's arm and looked up at her. "Mama…" she said and saw John and fear filled the pit of her stomach. "What happened? The baby is… is she okay?" she asked trying to sit.

John rubbed her head. "Don't worry about that now. I need you to calm down. Tell us what you are feeling. Use your healer mind and tell us and we will take it from there, okay?"

Jude looked at both of them and laid back as tears filled her eyes. "I feel weak, nauseous… like something is making me sick. I… I hurt." she winced when a pain went through her. "I feel like I'm being attacked internally." she whispered and shut her eyes tears sliding down the side of her face.

"Okay, okay, now lay back and let us work. We will have you feeling well in no time. I promise." he told her and kissed her forehead. " _The baby is barely hanging on, can you find anything that is attacking her body?"_ He asked Celes as she swept his magic through Jude's womb to find something that was trying to get rid of the baby. Whatever was attacking Jude was also attacking the baby.

Celes nodded and closed her eyes. She leaned down using her senses and her magic. She bit her lip again harder as she ran her magic through and along her body and within it. She kept coming across this trace of magic, it was barely detectable. She started to press at it with her healing magic and flinched and sat up quite suddenly. "The… Val said they went to ground in the mountains." she said slowly and looked at John, she knew it was right there. Right there at the tip of her tongue she just couldn't… get it out.

"I was tired, it was the natural conclusion." Jude whispered not understanding why that meant anything.

Roman ran into the room. "What happened?" She asked as she looked them over. "Is there anything I can do? What's going on?" She asked.

John frowned at Celes trying to follow her train of thought. Then he gave Roman all the information they knew so far.

"Well, that's easy." Roman said. "She had cloned dirt." She said.

"Cloned dirt?" John asked.

Celes' brain started to work. "The… dirt they go to ground in here at home isn't from the mountains. I made it for them. Its got the same properties but I added things to enrich it."

Roman nodded, "Celes is made of awesome when it comes to her gardens. She wants the best in her garden so she puts the best in the soil." She said. "Kind of like food. Lee wants us to be satisfied and have the best and have the right vitamins and stuff, so he uses the refrigerator of awesome to have all natural and organic food. Haven't you notice you get a little unsatisfied when you eat out? Its why we don't eat out."

John gasped. "The soil! Its not the same… there is something wrong with the mountain soil. But… okay, we should put her to ground here… do you think that will work?"

Celes nodded. "I'll add some healing properties to the soil." she said and kissed Jude's forehead. "Don't you worry." she whispered and got up and went out to Val. "She needs to go to ground here, and so do you. You're contaminated by the soil too." she offered a hand to him.

Val frowned and stood. "What?" he asked softly wiping at his cheeks.

As Celes talked to Val, Roman bit her lower lip and tapped John on the shoulder. " _I know my book series aren't really the same but… in the book, they do have some similarities and, if the baby isn't doing well, its because there is a parasite attacking the baby. Its very small and slight. In the book it is planted in the male and when they make love to the LM he passes it on to her… like an STD… kind of."_ She told him not wanting to say it aloud in case it freaked Jude and Val out.

John took the information and frowned a little and looked down at Jude and pressed his magic deeper and gave a little growl when he located what she talked about. " _Not today."_ he sent to Roman and used his magic to kill the parasite. At first it didn't want to go easily, but he finally got it and sighed and sat back. He noticed Jude's color improve. He sighed and brushed her hair back off her brow. "Such a brave girl." he whispered.

Jude felt herself relax and she smiled a little. "What did you do?" she whispered and her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Celes nudged Val. "Take her to ground for at least a day, maybe more." she whispered and watched him walk into the room and pick up Jude and then he carried her out to their space in their small backyard. She slid down the door jam and shook her head as her emotions caught up with her as they always did after a crisis was over.

Roman knelt down next to Celes. "Hey, its okay. Its okay. They are going to be okay. Both of them. They are made of awesome. Val is a smart kid and he knew to come back here. You and John took care of it." She whispered and kissed her.

Celes looked at her and smiled a little. "Something attacked my baby." she whispered. "I can't just sit here and let it happen again." she said and let her head rest against the door jam and reached out her arms and hugged Roman and pressed her face into her neck and kissed it.

"I know, I know. But… this isn't really our fight. I mean, yes Jude and Val were in danger, but this…" She sighed as she sat back on her knees and looked at Celes and John. "Look, I have been reading books on the Carpathians. As of today there are 26 books, and well, I think you two need to read at least 19 and book 23. Wait… no 19, 20, and 23. If the books are correct well, its the Carpathians that have an enemy that have been trying to wipe them out since long, long, long ago. And so far he is winning. However, I think someones knows and is writing these books."

Celes gave a nod and sat up straighter. "Maybe." she sighed and scrubbed her hands down her face and made herself stand up. "Until they come out of the soil, I'm staying home." she said. "I don't want to argue about it, if I have to miss a few days of my tour I won't cry." she said.

Roman went to say something but thought better of it. "Okay." She said as she stood up.

John nodded. "Okay."

Celes nodded and kissed Roman's cheek. She glanced at John and then turned and left the house rubbing Luke's head as she past him. "She's okay." she whispered to him and continued out of the little house and towards the big one and stopped in the doorway as she watched Harry striding towards her.

"Is she okay, what happened?" he asked when he reached her.

"She's fine." she whispered and went to take a step and stumbled a little.

"Celes, what did you do?" Harry asked as he caught her.

"Nothing, I just woke her up. She was… nearly…" she shook her head. "I need to eat." she whispered.

Harry picked her up and shook his head. "You have to stop doing this, you can't hurt yourself for others."

"I didn't hurt myself, I just used a lot of magic." she protested. "And she's our _daughter._ " she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "I know that." he said and went to say something else but stayed silent as he walked her to the kitchen to feed her.

John looked at Roman and followed her into the small living room. "Thank you." he said to her softly.

"It was for Jude and the grandbaby." She told him. "And Val." She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out three books. "Dark Curse, Dark Slayer, and Dark Storm." She told him. "Dark Curse tells you about the parasite, Dark Slayer tells you about the evil mage that is trying to wipe them out. The female in the book had studied under him and basically knows everything about him. So it basically says that he polluted their soil with that parasite and you need good clean soil to get rid of it. Then Dark Storm mentions a flower that is suppose to help keep the Carpathians fertil. I left off on that book, I need to read the next three and see if there are any more information."

John took the book and nodded. "Again, thank you." he said. He looked down at her and smiled a little then reached out behind her and made a hibiscus bloom appear on the bookshelf for her and left her alone.

Roman frowned as she turned and saw the flower. "So annoying!" she said as she took the flower and dropped it into the nearest trash bin.

John went to his workroom and sat and started on the books.

By mid morning Celes was back to par, Harry had gone to work to prepare for his meeting and would be back before lunch to get Roman. Celes gave a squeal as she jumped up on the couch in the media room. She had opted to relax and play video games, she leaned towards Zelda and Kingdom Hearts when she wasn't pregnant. In this case she was playing Zelda and fighting a boss. "Death! You have to die." she whined at the screen and jumped on the couch, she had sort of forgotten that Chuck was in the room watching so it wasn't a surprise this is how he acted when he played his games and got upset.

Lee frowned when he head heard Celes' squeals and screams. His markings were telling him she was kind of annoyed at the moment. he walked into the media room and his mouth fell open, especially when he saw Chuck sitting on the couch, bouncing, due to Celes' jumping up and down on the cushion next to him. "Celes Nicole Diggory!" Lee said frowning at her.

Celes growled and then paused the game and looked at Lee and her annoyance faded and she blushed. "Uh… hi." she said and sat down on the couch. "You do it baby, Mama can't get it."

"Its okay, Mama it was funny to watch you." he giggled and unpaused the game and went about defeating the boss.

"So help me, Chuck, If I come back in here and you are jumping on the couch screaming at the television, I'll make you stop too." Lee told him. "Celes, out you need a break."

Chuck grinned. "Not my style." he said as his mother go up.

Celes ducked her head and walked over to him. "At least I didn't throw the paddle." she whispered as she tried to slip past him.

He gave Chuck a warning look then left him alone and walked out after Celes. "Control, Celes, control." He told her. "God, you could have fallen and sprain something. No more video games for you. Go play with your other kids… something calming, relaxing."

Celes frowned. "I don't really want to relax, Harry made me relax for half the morning. I want to play. I was just helping Chuck, he had asked me to help and I couldn't say no." she turned to Lee and touched his chest lightly then ran her fingers along his collar. "Don't you ever just want to play?" she asked in a soft husky voice.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her. "What are you up too? You don't sound like you want to play. Besides, my plate is already full with Sune bugging me! So, just wanting to play… no. Not now."

Celes dropped her hand and frowned. "Fine." she said and turned and started off. "You need to lighten up and have some fun, you're all wound up tight because you're letting Sune's games get to you." she said and shook her head as she continued on.

"That's not the only reason." He grumbled and walked back to the kitchen. he sighed. " _Roman, come down here and eat!"_

"Not hungry!" Roman was heard calling down somewhere from upstairs.

"Roman McTaggart, I'm not going to tell you again. Get your butt down here and eat!"

Roman was heard giving loud groan. "I'll eat in a bit. I have something I need to work on."

Lee growled and popped up stairs. he marched to Roman's room and pushed open the door but frowned when he didn't see her. He walked around then finally found her in their room with all their clothes thrown all over the place and Roman sitting in the middle of the mess sewing something. "Roman! What the hell?!"

Roman looked up. "What?"

"Don't what me. What are you doing? Why is there a mess?"

"Oh, Look!" She held up a tutu skirt with some of his old shirts attached to it. "I was looking for something to wear and then decided to add the tully to your shirts. I'm still looking for some of my old shirts. I think Belle will love them!" She gave a little squeal and went back to sewing.

"Ro… just.. oh, never mind! Celes! Talk to your wife!" He said now frustrated.

Celes stood behind him with her arms crossed, she was sort of pissed off. "Why? She's making something?" she asked stubbornly from behind and then walked around him and sat down with her on the floor. "Nice, here have some grapes." she said holding out the bowl. "You can eat them and work at the same time, handy fruit these."

Lee growled and just walked away. Muttering about women being stubborn and sticking together.

Roman gave a little frown, "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Celes sighed. "I don't know." she whispered, but the truth was it probably had something directly to do with Roman. She was sick of all the boys acting all… altered. She just wanted it to be normal, but Roman was being stubborn and John wasn't pushing because he was afraid to go back into Kama mode. She gave an irritated sigh, she had gone from happy to pissed off in a course of not even 24 hours. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Eat." she whispered. "Please."

Roman frowned at her and took a few grapes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm irritated." she said and looked away. "Not with you just with… I don't even know. I'm just irritated." she sighed and shut her eyes.

"Oh… okay…" She said as she went back to her sewing project. She wasn't going to push her to talk, if she was ready to do so then she would. She held up Lee's shirt and giggled. "This is for you!" She sang. Isn't it cute?"

Celes looked at it and giggled a little. "It is, where did this idea come from?" she asked.

"Well… I saw Belle in her tulle skirt today and wanted to wear something like that but I didn't want anything too dressy. So I came in here to look for a shirt but all my long shirts are nightshirt so i found a few big bags of Lee's old shirts and was going to wear them with the tulle but they were long and kind of covered up the tulle." She shrugged. "One thing led to another and I'm surrounded by tulle and shirts, and sewing them together." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "Well at least we know Rainy comes by it honestly." she giggled. "I love it, you are so creative." she said and kissed Roman and sighed a little against her lips.

Roman giggled. "Thank you." She stood up and went to her bathroom and changed into one of Lee's old purple shirts with a deep purple and black tulle connected. She pulled on black leggings and walked out. "I may have to change later when harry comes to pick me up." She shrugged and popped the collar of the shirt and kiddled. She looked around the room at her mess and giggled. She picked up her sewing kits and put them away in a drawer. "Come on, lets go play a game or something." She said.

Celes stood and gave her a little smile. "I was playing video games with Chuck and sort of… well I was jumping on the couch… I'm just going to go to the studio and work out my frustrations." she kissed Roman and stepped a little closer and kissed her just a little bit deeper. "Go eat, it'll make Lee happy and maybe he'll lighten up a little." she suggested.

"Okay." She said and watched her leave to her studio worriedly. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She pulled on her sneakers and went down stairs. "Tada!" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Lee looked at her and shook his head. "Eat, and did you clean that mess?"

"Mess? What mess?"

"Roman," He warned.

"Lee." Roman warned back but smiled. "Food me!" She told him as she sat on a stool.

About ten minutes after she started to eat Harry walked in and set his case down. "Hey." he kissed her cheek and then looked her over. "I like that dress." he said and sat down and looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "You ready for the meeting?"

"Yes!" She said as she pushed her plate away and hopped up.

"Oh, no you don't. You sit there and finish eating." Lee told her.

"Can't got a meeting to go to. Official McPotter business! Love you, see you later!" She said and pulled Harry out and popped them out before Lee could say anything else. She giggled when she heard Lee send her a growl. " _Consider this payback for invading my private room. Just you wait, I'm going to find your private kitchen._ "

" _You stay out of my private kitchen!"_ He sent her. " _That's mine!"_

"Lead the way, Harry."

Harry took her hand and led her into the Leaky Cauldron and then up to one of the rooms. He walked in and was surprised to only find Hermione there. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork. "Still tailing the suspect."

"Muh-hum." Roman said and squinted her eyes at Harry. "Okay, call your assistant here and we will get his over with. Then I'll… _we_ ," She said indicating herself and Harry. "Will see if this 'suspect' is the right guy."

Hermione nodded not catching Roman's aggression at all. She stood and tapped a bracelet she wore.

A tall skinny man, Asian in decent popped in. "Yes Minister?" he asked.

"This woman would like to… um… talk to you." she said with a gentle smile.

He nodded and turned to the two standing near by. He bowed to them. "My name is Ritsu, anything you can do to help me would be greatly appreciated."

"Nice to meet you." Roman said holding her hand out to shake his. "I am the Mc to his Potter." She smiled.

Ritsu stood up and took her hand. "That's funny."

Roman giggled and went through his memories. Then she smiled brightly at him. "Hermione, he is innocent." She told her. "And…" She stepped closer to him, invading his space and looked up at him. "He comes home with me."

Harry was instantly on guard. "What, no you can't just bring home every asian you see because they remind you of Sune."

Ritsu recoiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I just tend to get a little lost in people they are all so very nice to me and I just…" he bowed several times and then hit his head against Roman's . "Oh no!" he cried. "Are you okay, did I hurt you? Oh I am so, _so_ sorry." he said dramatically.

Roman wrapped her arms around him and used her power to sooth him and calm him down. She rubbed her head and smiled as she sat down with him. "I'm not bringing home _every_ Asian I meet, only the ones that are related." She told Harry. She rubbed Ritu's head. "Its okay sweetie. I'm okay. You are just so cute." she pinched his cheek. "We will clear this mess for you and then give you a surprise for being such a good guy." she cooed at him.

Ritsu smiled a little and nodded. He looked back at Hermione. "Thank you, Minister."

Hermione nodded not quite following. "Please come back to work when you feel you can."

Ritsu nodded and looked at Roman. "I trust you." he said to her.

Harry sighed. "John is going to flip, again." he whispered and touched Roman's shoulder. "Come on, Little Alpha, lets get him home."

"Oh, yay." Roman held Ritsu's hand and they popped home. She lead him to the kitchen. "See, not long at all." She told Lee. "Ritsu would you like something to eat or drink? You are our very special guest so we will take care of you, okay?"

Ritsu gave a little nod. "Thank you." he bowed a little. "Yes." he sat down.

"Hey Lee I'm really…" Sune walked into the kitchen to bug Lee like normal but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ritsu. "Ritsu?" he asked.

Ritsu turned and his mouth fell open. "Gure said you were… Kyo again." he said.

"Uh, yeah…" Sune said rubbing the back of his head.

Ritsu stood up and then pummeled Sune with a hug. "You're here!"

Sune hugged him back and shook his head. "You're here." he said softly.

Roman nudged Harry, "See I told ya." She told him as she sat on her stool and started back on her food from earlier. "And I bet, Kitaru was the one that set him up for murder so that he would run scared back to the main house and have no choice but to stay there." She said with a full mouth.

Harry nodded. "I agree with that theory." he said thoughtfully.

"Well Ritsu can stay here." Sune said without asking.

Ritsu gave a very unmanly squeal and hugged Sune again.

Sune sighed remembering why he sometimes annoyed him and hugged him back.

Celes walked in wearing a black leotard and a knee length black skirt hanging low on her hips. She was covered in sweat. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened and pulled out a bottle of water and downed half of it before she noticed she wasn't alone in the kitchen. She looked at everyone and smiled. Then her eyes landed on Ritsu. "Whos the new guy?" she asked.

"This is Ritsu, monkey of the zodiac. It just makes sense, he is just like in the books. So sweet!" Roman said and smiled.

Celes grinned. "Hello." she said and finished her water and then sat down on the side of the island Lee was standing. "Monkey, oh hes adorable." she said.

Ritsu blushed. "Thank you." he said and sat down in a chair next to Sune after he sat. He wanted to stay close to his brother and Roman. Although Kyo was younger, he'd always defended him when they were children.

"Isn't he? That is two in the Ministry. I Ritsu and Hiro. But by finding Hiro we were able to find Miho and Rei. So that makes a total of a 10. That is including Sune, Wuu, and butt mon… er, I mean the butt head Kitaru. So we are missing 4."

"Yes, my sisters Usagi and Kione and my brothers Momiji and Shagure." Sune said.

Celes nodded. "Well then I guess we will have to keep our eyes peeled." she stood and went over and grabbed another bottle of water. "Back to the studio with me, welcome to the family Ritsu." she said and started out again.

Roman giggled as she kicked her feet. "I think I'm doing pretty good." She said. "The only one that I didn't find was Zoom. Sune introduced me to him. The others I found or they found me. Like Aya." She giggled.

Sune growled. "Not okay." he grumbled.

Harry nodded his agreement. He looked at Lee who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal and tried to gage how he was reacting.

"Poor thing." Roman giggled, know it annoyed Sune. "Juice please." She told Lee.

Lee nodded and went to the refrigerator and got the juice, "So, can I make you anything?" He asked Ritsu as he poured Roman a glass of juice.

Ritsu nodded. "Real home cooked food. I usually eat out or eat cup of soup." he said.

Sune shook his head. "Not in this house you won't." he said.

Lee smiled, "I can make just about anything, could you be a little more specific?" he asked.

Sune gave Lee a smile, "Leek and potato miso soup, fish, and tamagoyaki." He demanded.

"You!" Lee said pointing at him. "Little brat! What did I say about that?"

"That you would make it?" He smiled.

ROman laughed. "I got it!" She handed Lee her empty plate. "Sit." She told Lee and started in on cooking what was requested. When it came to the rolled egg omelet she had Lee look over her shoulder as she showed him and explained how to make it carefully. It was an art, much like his food.

Lee nodded, "I'll have to practice." He said as he got bowls, down, and a couple of plates. He placed the food on the plates and served them to Sune and Ritsu. "Brat." he told Sune.

Sune grinned. "You like me." he said with a wink and started to eat.

"Oh! This is good! Almost like Aya's" Ritsu said. "But way better."

"Don't let Aya hear you say that." Sune warned.

"I know, I know." Ritsu said waving a hand and eating.

Harry smiled and shook his head and ate his own helping, he enjoyed Asian cuisine and could actually cook a lot of it himself. He liked when the others cooked it too.

Roman smiled as she cleaned up. "Well, I actually got most of the recipes from Wuu." She said. She wrapped an arm around Lee, waist. When I was a little girl I was sent to train with him. So, I ate a lot of his food there. Then I was sent to Japan to study there as well and I ate there as well." She frowned as she thought about it. "As a matter of fact it was Wuu who was there too. He was younger in Japan and in China he was his old self." She shook her head.

Lee held Roman to his side and smiled. "When you are done, we can show you to a room. Or Sune can."

Harry frowned. "You know usually Celes is all about hostess duties." he said.

"I got it this time, I'll go pick on her later." Sune said. "She can owe me again."

"She is kind of busy too." Lee said. " _She is upset with me. I didn't want to_ play _. So, she is pissed at us guys… Well, me and John."_

Harry gave a little sigh. " _Do you blame her? I'm not around, John's focused on making things up to Roman and tunnel visioning and you shutting her down probably didn't help."_ he got up. "Nice to meet you Ritsu." he said and left the kitchen.

" _I didn't mean to upset her, I was just making sure that she wasn't setting a bad example for Chuck, trying to get Ro to eat, and anticipating Sune's attack of the morning/afternoon."_ Lee said and rubbed Roman's arm.

Harry nodded and sent him a reassuring feeling and up to the studio and stood in the doorway watching Celes. She didn't have the leotard on anymore, now she wore a midriff shirt and the same skirt and she appeared to be belly dancing. Something he had not seen her do since they were young actually. Her body always seemed to be fluid when she danced like that, but he could tell she was using the dancing for than just something to work on. When she finished and walked into the studio. "Something for the club?" he asked.

Celes shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I have to ask Ro." she picked up her water and drank some and then leaned over and pulled all her hair into a sloppy ponytail and looked at him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Have you eaten anything since you ate this morning, it was really early." he asked.

"No, I'll be fine until lunch. I'm fine Harry, just being extra sensitive is all. I'll get over it. If you don't have anything else I'm going to go back to perfecting this dance." she said and started to play the song again.

Harry stopped her and made her look at him. "What's _wrong?_ " he asked.

Celes sighed. "Nothing, I'm just frustrated. Let me work it out okay?" she asked.

Harry sighed and kissed her. "Alright." he said and stepped away and just as she started again he left the studio.

"You little brat! Get back here!" Lee called as he ran up the stairs chasing after Damon.

Damon screamed and ran down the hall. He ducked down and slid between Harry's legs like a baseball player. Then he jumped up and ran into his room he shared with Vinny.

Lee tried to slow down but couldn't, he crashed into Harry and they both fell down, Lee on top of Harry. "Sorry, mate." he said.

Harry oofed and looked at him. "Damn." He said and they both got up. "What did he do this time. I am bruised man." He said rubbing his arm where it had smacked the wall.

"He snuck into the kitchen while we weren't looking and into the pantry." He said as he got up and helped Harry up. "Then he stuck me in the ass with a stick pin right as he left."

Harry shook his head and winced. "Awe, mate, that kids going to be the death of you." he said and shook his head again. "I am sorry."

"Dad!" Belle said excitedly and came running out holding a big frilly, hot pink thing, which dragged behind her. She tripped over the material and went tumbling down. She looked around a little confused and her lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes.

"Whoa." Harry said sweeping her up into his arms. "What's wrong, Little Dove?" he asked.

She calmed down and looked at her elbow which she had banged on the ground. Then she rubbed it and handed him a little piece of the large frilly thing she was carrying. "Here." She said.

Lee took one look at it and popped off.

Harry took the fabric and looked where Lee had been. "Whats this?" he asked her.

"A dress! You'll wear it with me, right? We can play Rarity shop! You have to wear a pretty dress. I Have necklaces, earrings, and hats too!"

Harry laughed a little but saw that she was serious and looked around to be sure no one was around and then looked at her. "No pictures this time, your Daddy gave me grief last time."

"'Kay!" She said happily and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek. Then she squealed excitedly. "Lets play!"

Harry sighed and walked her to her play room, it had been Rainy's when she was little but she had given it to Belle when she had showed interest in dresses. He set her down and pulled off his shirt and then yanked on the dress, which he had altered to fit him. He had done a few for his and Belle's dad and daughter time. "Alright, just jewelry or makeup today too. I am here to supervise that."

"Rainy says I can't play with the make up just yet. Not until I become reson-bable." She told him. "But she says when she comes back we can play with it." she pulled out the buckets of costume jewelry and the terras. She hummed to herself as she dumped them on the floor and started to pulled strings of necklaces out and handing him the ones that were all tangled to untangle them.

Harry smiled. "Your older sister is very smart." he said thanking God for Rain in that moment. He sent her a little nudge and smiled. He started to absently untangle the necklaces and laid them out. "You know what I think, I think you need a pretty box to organize these in so they stop getting tangled." he said and waved a hand and a big box appeared with drawers and pull out sides for the necklaces to hang. "And the top will hold all your terras." he said to her. He enjoyed spoiling her. She was a pest when she didn't get her way but for the most part it was good. He knew it was a risk giving her the box because it wasn't her idea but he just so loved to give her things.

Belle looked at the box and and inspected it. When she was satisfied she nodded. "Okay." She told him and started to hang her necklaces. "Like this, Dad!" She said showing him her color pattern that followed Rainbow Dash's colors.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Harry said and started to follow her pattern. "So guess what movie is out?" he asked her as he continued to help her organize her costume jewelry.

"Movie? Is it another Pony movie?" She asked excitedly.

"Well now that you mention it have you watched the new Rainbow Rocks movie with the Equestria girls?" he asked referring to the human stories of Twilight Sparkle.

"The ones where they play music and they grow ears," She said as she placed her hands on her head with her fingers pointing up. "And their hair grow longs and they grow tales? I want a tail." She said getting side tracked.

Harry chuckled. "We will have to ask Rainy to help us make you some tails." he said and then nodded. "Yes that movie but I was actually thinking about Cinderella. You like the disney princesses too right?"

"Ooh! Cinderella! With the big blue dress and sparkly shoes!" She bounced on her toes. "Can we go see it? Can we, can we, can we?"

Harry laughed. "That's why I asked, I'd like that. We should ask Mummy or Rainy to make you a dress to wear so you can dress like Cinderella and I'll be your prince charming." he said. "Hows that sound?"

"Oh, yes, please!" She said bouncing more on her toes. She held onto his knees and jumped in her excitement, and of course by doing that she some how tripped and started to fall.

Harry caught her and shook his head. "You are so much like your Mama when it comes to your coordination." he laughed and looked at her. "Okay, Ant, jewelryafie me." he said.

After a couple of hours Lee ran into the dance studio and picked Celes. "Don't say anything!" He whispered and ran out the room with her in his arms.

Celes squealed. "Lee I was almost done." she said but whispered it.

He ran down the stairs to Rainy's old nursery and then Set Celes down and turned her so that she could see Harry and Belle playing and talking.

Celes' mouth dropped open, Harry sat in a poofy pink dress covered in costume jewelry. He was speaking in a high pitched voice to Belle as they talked. She pressed her lips together and covered her mouth so she wasn't heard when she giggled a little. " _Oh my God, how long has he been doing this for her?"_

" _A couple of hours. Once I saw her running to him with the dress I had to get out. I didn't want him pawning it off on me._ " He said as he pulled out some instant photos of this time and the last time he did this. Last time the dress was too tight for him. " _I think he fixed the dress to fit him."_ He sent her a laugh.

Celes sent him a giggled and looked at the pictures and then at Belle and Harry and shook her head. She had to walk away from the room. Once she was far enough away she burst out laughed and bent over. "Oh… oh its so cute and funny as hell. He… he talks about getting you in a dress all the time… and… and he… does it willingly…" she laughed harder holding her bare middle.

"Right! That is why I have pictures. "Here you _have_ to put these up on that board of yours that has all our embarrassing moments. "This is too good!"

Roman walked up holding a tray of pink lemonade. "What are you two doing?" She asked them.

Celes couldn't speak she was laughing so hard, so she just held up the picture. She knew Roman would find it more endearing than funny though. But it was still funny.

"Oh," She cooed. "Can I keep these?" She asked.

"No, way, they have to go on that silly board of hers." Lee chuckled.

Roman shook her head. "Well, I want copies, then." She smiled and shook her head. "So mean." She told Lee but was happy to see him and Celes both together having a good laugh. She walked past them and into the nursery. "I have pink lemonade." She told harry and Belle.

Harry looked up at Roman and saw how she didn't even have a glint of making fun of him and smiled. "Oh, we were just thinking we needed something, werent we darling?" he asked Belle in character.

"Oh, yes! Yes we were." Belle said in a houtie-toutie kind of way. "Please pour us some and be on your way."

"Yes ma'am." Roman smiled as she poured them glasses and set the tray on the table for them to refill their glasses. She smiled and kissed Harry on top of his head and walked out.

Celes still giggled as she led Lee to the board. She looked it over and found spaces at the top. She reached up her shirt going up and the bottoms of her breasts peeking out and pinned them in place. She looked at Lee. "You have copies for Ro, she really thinks this is endearing."

He shook his head and sighed. "Its funny. I think she is a softy as well." He said and made some copies. He set them aside and then wrapped his arms around Celes from behind. he smiled as he hands slid up her shirt to cup her breast. "Nice." He said as he gave them a few squeezes.

Celes shivered and gave a moan. She smiled a little. "I was working on a belly dance." she whispered. "Needed to see how I moved."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked and squeezed them a few more times. Then he looked down at her. "Are we okay? I mean this morning was… I didn't mean to upset you. I do have fun and I do play."

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "Its okay, I was just being over sensitive. I understand when you're in on guard mode. You have more than Damon messing with you these days." she said and shivered again. "We are good."

"Good, cause Sune is not occupied with his brother, Damon is now being entertained by a movie, I think this could be a good time to sneak off for a little bit and have the fun you were suggesting earlier." He smiled and squeezed her breast more firmly, allowing his fingers to gently pinch her nipples and pull on the rings a little.

Celes arched into his hands and nodded. "I- I think that… is a good idea." she said her body heating more.

"Good." He popped them up to their room. "So, wearing baby shirts is what you do to dance now? And no bra? I don't know, Celes. I think this is punishable." He kissed her neck and moaned.

Celes moaned and tipped her head to one side. "Its not a baby shirt, its a midriff top." she whispered as her core gave a little throb and her nipples hardened with arousal.

"Its a baby shirt. It looks like you took one of Damon's shirts and stretched it out a little." He said and kissed down to her shoulder. "So, not cool." He continued to massage her breast, enjoying the feel of them in his hands.

Celes shivered. "I… didn't… I bought it this way." she moaned and pressed her breasts more into his hands, the sensations he sent through her body were causing her to work up to an orgasm. He had a gift of getting her off by just teasing her breasts. But they were sensitive and when he touched the rings her knees went weak.

Lee used his magic to hold her up. He didn't want to let go of her breast just yet, he was enjoying the feel of them in his hands. The overfilled them and he loved that. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. The would alternate between that, and either flicking her nipple rings or pulling on them. "You bought it this way? Where you hoping that I would see you with no bra and see the underside of your breast as well? I think you meant to tease me with this. Little Minx." he growled into her eat and nipped it.

Celes gave a whimpering moan and her hips rolled of their own free will, he wasn't even touching her there but her whole body was vibrating with pleasure and need. "I...it… was this… or… or the costume...I...I have one….I…" she moaned louder as her hips and body gave a jerk. "I was going… to avoid...wearing it...so no one saw it… too…" she squealed out. "soon." she panted and her core throbbed and she felt her orgasm now right on the edge. "Oh… God… Lee…" she pressed her breasts out further and lenaed her head back on his chest.

"Mmm." He moaned. "Are you going to come for me? You ready to have your first orgams?" He asked her and licked around her eat and nipped the top of it. "I want to hear and see you do it. Will you do it for me? Let me see you." He rolled her nipples then pulled on them harder.

Celes gasped out a moan and her back arched and she gave a squeal as her orgasm hit her. She felt her knees go weak again but was held up by Lee's magic still. Her hips and body jerked and she could feel her juices trickling down her thigh. She squealed again and moaned. She panted and pressed her ass into him and shivered letting him know what she wanted. She moaned and shut her eyes.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Oh, you are going to get that too." He told her as he carried her to the bed. he laid her down on her stomach and waved a hand so they were both nude. He climbed on the bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her hips. He slid his fingers down to her core and slid them into her already wet core. he moaned and pumped them a few time in her. Then he took them out and tasted her. "Mmm, so good." He moaned. he lifted her onto her knees and then thrust into her hard. He moaned with her and then started to pump hard and fast into her.

Celes spread her legs wide and pushed back onto him each time he thrust into her. She gave tiny squeaks and dropped her head down and felt her core tightening and throbbing around him. She arched her back and his angle changed slightly and her eyes flew open and she gave a scream as he started to slam into her g spot. "Oh…" she moaned and felt her juices leak out around him and down her thighs.

Lee moaned his pleasure. He enjoyed with he felt the girls leak thier juices and to hear them moans turn into screams, because he was hitting the right spot… he shivered and moaned again as he started to pump faster and harder into her. He wanted her to scream louder… scream until her voice was out. He slid his fingers to her clit and rubbed it in fast little circles. His other hand went to her breast and played with her nipple and piercing.

Celes arched up and screamed louder. She used the bedframe to brace herself in that position her whole body was alive and tingling and throbbing. She screamed louder and gripped the bed frame tighter and kept pushing back on his using the bed frame to do it. The whole bed shook and she shivered harder as more of her juices leaked out around him all over her thighs and his hand. She screamed and arched a little more head going back just a little her hair fanning out over her back. She kept screaming now as her core throbbed and tightened more around him.

He growled as he slammed harder and faster into her. He could hear the headboard starting to bang against the wall. Something about that noise just drove him more. He rubbed her clit faster until she was leaking her juices freely. He used her breast in his other hand to help pull her back harder and faster onto him. The sound of her screams, his growls, and the headboard slamming against the wall was like music to his ears. He felt beads of sweat coat his skin as he kept going.

Celes' screams became higher pitched as her body started to grow slick with sweat. She screamed every single time he pounded into her and pulled back out to go again. It was pure wild ecstasy. She screamed and looked down at what he was doing and her hips gave a violent jerk as she felt her core starting to clamp down on him. She screamed again and leaned her head back again and and kept screaming and allowing him to pull her back onto him. She spread her legs just a little wider and felt her orgasm knocking at her. She screamed even louder if it was possible unable to make any other sound now it seemed.

Lee gripped her hips and used them to pull her harder and faster, if that was even possible. He shivered as he tightened his grip on her. He wasn't going to stop until her voice was out. He then leaned over and kissed the back of her should and then bit it as if trying to pin her down.

Celes screamed louder still and kept slamming back into Lee when he pulled her. Him biting her had just sent her pleasure into overdrive and now her screams were starting to become hoarse. She growled a little and pressed her forehead down and kept giving hoarse screams her body quaking and her juices just flowing out of her. She arched her back and screamed again when that caused him to slam into her g-spot again. Her hips jerked and she screamed and suddenly her voice just stopped and she started to give silent screams as her core now tightened like a vice on him and her orgasm started to fill her legs and work up to her core.

Lee gasped as he eyes flew open. He growled loudly as his body thrust hard into one last time and his seed split into her. He jerked hard and collapsed onto Celes. His body hook jerked harder as he held her hips tightly to his. He was just stuck, and he was enjoying it.

Celes core kept pulsing and throbbing around him and she would jerk too. She gave silent gasps and smiled. She panted and pressed her cheek into the pillow beneath of her. She jerked again and gave a silent moan as her core tightened and loosened around Lee again like it was trying to gain ever last drop from him. She shivered and figured out why she was so horny and aroused. She also knew nothing would come of it because John was protecting her from making any babies right now but she knew why and gave a silent giggle.

He shivered and sighed. he breathed heavily against the back of her neck. He slid his and to her clit and started to rub it. He played with her ring and moaned. God, he just wanted to feel her again. He felt so greedy right now. He wanted Celes again and then he wanted to go and have Roman as well. His other hand slid up and around to her breast. He cupped it and massaged them as he slowly rolled his hips into her.

Celes gasped silently as she pushed her ass up and met his slow rolling. She jerked and her core throbbed more so. She panted and her whole belly filled with excitement. His hand on her clit and breast again… was just. She jerked and shivered and gave a silent moan and turned her head and kissed the side of his face and when he turned it she kissed his lips and greedily stuck her tongue into his mouth and jerked and shivered enjoying his taste as much as what he was doing to her.

He moaned against her mouth as he sucked on her tongue and rubbed his tongue over her ring. He continued his slow roll of his hips and movement of his fingers on her clit. "One, more," he breathed. "Give me one more." He told her and kissed down the side of her neck.

Celes shivered and moaned and rolled her hips up into him more. " _Okay…"_ she sent him and her hips jerked and she gave a silent moan. She felt her body buzzing again and her core throbbed more with need. She spread her legs a little more and opened wider to him. She arched and gave another silent moan at the pit of her stomach filled with the orgasm that was sure to come on soon… it was like they were possessed. Her sex drive and libido was high, she wasn't feening for a child persay but her body was at that point in its process where it did. She shivered harder as her core started to tighten around him. " _Lee…"_ she sent him in a breathless whisper.

Lee moaned and kissed the side of her neck and shoulder. He slowly started to pump his hips into her and shivered. He scraped his teeth against the back of shoulder and moaned. He rubbed a little harder on her clit and pulled on her nipple a little more. He didn't understand what was wrong with him… well, he did. He hadn't had Celes and Ro in a while and it was finally catching up to him. He wanted to make sure Celes was getting hers but he wanted Roman too. He was kind of scared to have her, At this point he wanted both women wild and unhinged.

Celes shivered harder and her body pushed back into his pumping hips. Her core tightened and started to leak again. She was just… in some sort of half bliss state. She smiled and pressed her forehead into the pillow and gave a silent moan which she sent to Lee so he could hear how he was effecting her. Her body trembled and it was cold and hot at the same time. She cracked open their connection, something she didn't do with him that often because she didn't think he knew how to return it. She moaned silently and sent it to him along with how she felt right then and her core tightened more around him.

Lee moaned and shivered as he continued to pump into her. He breathed heavily and as he continued to play with her. He kissed the back of her shoulder to her neck. "Mmm, Celes." He breathed against her neck. He kissed it and licked it.

Celes gave a little shiver as a tremor of her orgams ran through her and then settled between her hips causing pressure to build and suddenly she was pushing up into him and gripping the sheets beneath them as her body wracked in a full on orgasm that rocked her deep inside her body and caused her hips to jerk, her juices to gush out of her and for her to give a silent scream.

He shivered and moaned loudly as he rolled his hips a little more. He then laid down next to her and breathed heavily. He pulled her to him and shivered. "God,.."

Celes smiled and looked at him. She reached up and touched his brow and kissed him. " _That was… wild and amazing."_ she sent him and kissed him again. " _And the last part… God…"_ she sent him a moan and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes… yes it was." He kissed her again and just held her. He touched her neck and smiled. "I'm satisfied."

Celes smiled. " _Me too."_ she sent and pressed her face into the crook under his chin and sighed silently. She wasn't really tired, she was sort of floating there enjoying the feelings running through her body. She pressed her lips together and wanted to share them with him. She kissed the crook area and just held onto him.

Lee rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "So, what were you working on in the dance studio?"

Celes smiled and pulled back. " _My big return to the world of dance. I mean I started dancing again and everything but I mean like… my first public performance since. I was thinking since I'll be here this open mic night tomorrow I'd sign up and do it then."_ she shrugged and smiled a little. " _Its hot."_

He smiled, "I look forward to see it."

She smiled and kissed him. " _I'm trying to find a song to sing to you at our wedding."_ she sent him. " _You like when I sing to you, so I thought I would."_

"I like that." He told her and rubbed her arm. "I'm sure you will find something. You always do."

Celes smiled and nuzzled his neck. She gave a silent contented sigh. " _Food._ " she sent when her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything but water since the little bit of eggs Harry made her eat that morning.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, lets get you some lunch." He told her as he kissed her one last time then sat up.

Celes smiled and sat up and gave a silent giggled when she saw the wall where the headboard has been baning into it. " _Oh look, we caused destruction."_ she pointed to the hole in the wall and gave another silent giggle.

Lee looked over as he pulled on his jeans. "Oh, crap. Sorry about that." he told her but smiled.

Celes giggled silently again and shrugged as she got out of bed and went over to closet and pulled out jeans and pulled them on without panties and then grabbed a t shirt and yanked it on. " _Its okay, we can fix it."_ she sent and turned to him dipping her hands into her pockets. She felt her nipples harden as her libido picked up again and she gave a silent groan and walked past him so she didn't try something. She really was hungry.

Lee pulled on his shirt. "I'm going to go on down to the kitchen." He called to her then left the room and went down the stairs. he checked in on Harry and Belle and found them still playing. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. "Hey! What are you making?" he asked Roman.

"Cucumber sandwiches with sprouts. Ponies don't eat meat." She giggled as she spread some cream cheese on lightly toasted bread and spread cucumbers on them and placed some sprouts on them. "Of course, I think Harry will prefer something with meat later."

Lee chuckled as he pulled out hamburger meat. "Then I'll make some hamburgers." he said. he walked behind her and then paused as he pressed his nose to her hair and took in her scent. He gave a moan and pressed against her back. He wanted her too. "God, Roman." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his face into her hair.

Roman gave a shiver but felt the wildness in Lee. "Okay?" she asked him, not sure of what was going on. Well, she knew what was going on. Her mind and past emotions said yes. Even wanted to rub against him but her body didn't respond as it should. It warmed up a little but at the same time stiffened.

"Sorry." he said and stepped back.

"I… Its okay." She whispered. "It will take some time… just a little."

He nodded. "Sorry again." He said and cursed himself. "So, uh, would you like a hamburger as well?"

"Yeah, I would like, cheese and avocado on mine too. Oh, can you flame broiler mine?"

"I can do that." he said as he went around starting to paprie lunch and beating himself up.

Celes finally walked into the kitchen having been standing just outside of it watching them. She gave a silent sigh and shook her head. " _She has to come to you."_ she sent him gently and kissed his cheek as she passed him. She walked up next to Roman and looked down at the little sandwiches. " _Yummy."_ she sent her with a little giggle and smiled.

Roman smiled, "Would you like one, while Lee makes hamburgers?" She asked and cut the sandwiches into little triangles, making sure to cut off the edges.

" _Yes please."_ she sang in the connection and snagged one and took a bite and sighed silently. " _That's good."_ she sent and looked back at Lee and then at Roman. " _Okay?"_ she asked her gently.

"Uh, yeah." She gave her a little sad smile. She really did want to spend time with Lee but when it came to sex, her body wasn't ready for them just yet. It annoyed her too. It made her want to seek John out and just… hit him." She decorated a little plate with the little sandwiches. "Okay, I'll be back." She said, after she put away her stuff.

John walked along the hall not really paying attention to where he was going. He had just finished listening to Amy's new song and now he was probably going to go find something to eat. He kept walking and then ran into someone. Out of instinct he caught her and looked down to find Roman there. "Oh, hey you okay?" he asked.

Roman frowned up at him and looked at he squashed sandwiches against lee's old shirt. She growled and pulled away from him. "God! Watch where you are going." She hissed at him. She quickly turned before he could see her frustrated tears.

John actually gave a little growl of his own. "I could say the same to you. what were you doing daydreaming about what you're going to do to Harry next?" before he could stop those words they just… tumbled out like word vomit.

She gasped and turned slowly around to glared at him. "What do you think I did to him?" She asked as she stepped closer to him. "Want to know what I did? Obviously you do. I took him to our room and I sucked him off. Oh, he _enjoyed_ every minute of him. It made him so damn good, he ripped the sheets off the bed because it was so good. You remember how that felt, right? I know you do. Well, here is the down side, of it. I couldn't follow through. There was no penetration. I wonder why. Oh, here's a thought, maybe it was because _someone_ , I won't say any names, decided to take that power from me. Are you still jealous? Here, I'll make it _easy_ for you. I'll go to our room, undress and lay on the bed. That's how you want me, right?!"

John's anger snapped and he seized both her arms and picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "No, Roman. I _never_ wanted that. I wanted you to want me and when you recoiled because you are afraid to have a child with me Kama knee jerk reacted to try and help me. So you know what, I don't want that. I want you, you because you are you. Not because I want a child with you but because you are Roman McTaggert and as hard as you will probably try not to be you are my wife and I desire you for that and that alone." he kissed her then, hard on the mouth and pulled away. "And I'm not going to stop until you understand that I'm sorry for what I did, for what he did. For what we did to you, and that you understand that I am in love with _you._ Not some silly idea of you, you." he growled and dropped his hands letting her go.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body shook with anger. She reached up and slapped him clear across his face. "You… You… you took more from me than you think. Then to top it off you and Kama don't understand why I'm scared." She continued to shake. "Bryce was a demon but yet I still went dark. Want to know why Celes fell down the stairs with the twins? I'll tell you why? I told her that she was always getting in the way between me and Lee. That life would have been better if she didn't connect with me by soul, that if she didn't step on his toes i would be with him right now. She was so upset she ran and fell down the stairs. I was pissed when you guys fixed her." She growled. "If a simple daemon can turn me dark, then a pure blood child that is dark is capable of doing worse. Like _killing_ her!" She stepped closer to him. "But did you see that? Did you or Kama realize that? No, he saw a woman that wouldn't relax and became frustrated so he took matters into his own hands because the _host_ was so hurt that he didn't see straight." She pushed the little plate into his hands and stepped back as tears continued to fall. "I…" She gave a frustrated scream and turned on her heels to leave.

John sent the plate away and grabbed her by the upper arm. "I understand, Roman. I've also tried to move past this but you are forcing me to show you something I thought I would never show anyone ever, not even Celes." he growled. "Do you know that I say I've never gone full on soul reaper, but I'm lying. I've done it once. When I was eight years old." he popped them to their house in Hawaii and led her into the house. He used his daydream power to make the house look as it did when he was younger. It was just as he remembered it, his parents were in the kitchen cooking and singing together while he played in the living room with Vinny. It was before she was developed or understood anything about the world. Before Celes, she kept telling him that his parents wouldn't let him do what he wanted and he kept getting angrier at them.

So little John stood up and turned to his parents and with the whisperings of his demon and the darkness that was in him killed them and the scene disappeared. "Uncle told everyone it was a car accident and put me in the system. Auntie refused to look at me for weeks. When I finally cleared up I didn't know what had happened. I only remember it now because of Kama. I don't tell people this, I let people believe they just died in car accident. I don't tell people this, I don't talk about it. I understand, a lot better than you think. I'm afraid that our child will hurt the people we love but I choose to have faith that Celes won't allow that to happen too." he let go of her arm and turned away. "I mostly don't tell people this to protect Vinny, she didn't like my parents because they resented that I was one of _those_ Hawaiians, they loved me but they were afraid of me and Vinny knew that and allowed us to feed on it."

Roman sniffed as she sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. "I killed my mother." She whispered as she wiped at her eyes. "I was five. For the longest time I thought it was my father. I blacked out and when I woke up, I had a cut on my head and my mother was… she was lifeless and my father was sobbing over her. From what I remember in that time… what I was lead to believe, was my father was abusive and he had just got done beating my mom already. She was trying to tell me my father was a good man and calm me down. THen he came back and started to pick a fight with me. my mother tried to protect me. I didn't know what was going on. At the time I didn't know Damon was there. I didn't even know I had contacted Celes before then. My darkness took over and I blacked out. The true memory was my mom. She was doing experiments on Damon. He was trying to protect me so he made me forget about him so that I wouldn't go dark. He knew there was something more stronger than him in me. My mum was like me. She needed to know how things worked, she didn't understand Damon or what power I possessed. So, she poked and prodded at him. Well, during one training session my darkness took over and took her life. My dad had busted down the door and had to knock me out to stop, but it was too late by then. I had killed her." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "My mom made my dad promise to keep the illusion of it all. She said that my power was emotional based and nager made me powerful. She needed me powerful so that I could be strong in the world. He wanted to tell me but he made unbreakable vow." she wiped her eyes. "It was when i started Hogwarts that my father saw how wrong my mother really was. It was why every summer I went to China or Japan to do training. I had too much anger and it was slowly getting out of control." She gave a little snort. "He said women are too emotional as it is, I needed to control my emotions. By doing that i would learn to control my power."

John walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry." he whispered for more than what she'd just told him. For what he'd done to her, to his family. They were all upset and turned around. He could feel it. "I'm sorry." he said again and sniffed. He didn't know how long he'd been crying, probably since the moment he showed her the daydream of his memory. "I never, _never_ wanted to hurt you. I spent hour arguing with Kama, I even punched him a few times. After he did that to you. I… I was so pissed off he could just control me like that again." he growled. "I didn't want to hurt you, God I never want to hurt you. You have enough pain and hurt in your life. I'm so sorry, I am so sorry Roman. I will spend however long it takes to make you see that. I won't ask you for anything beyond talking I won't push you. I'll let you come to me… just don't… don't leave me." he whispered the last part. "Okay?" he said and then looked at her with a little smile. "And I'll hold Kama so you can beat the shit out of him."

She gave a watery laugh. She sniffed as she looked down at him. "You hurt me, John." She whispered. "At first… I didn't see it. I tried to relax. I really did, but… I couldn't and you became frustrated. I know you did, I felt it. But then Kama started coming out…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her shoulders not, letting go of his hands. "He hurt me. he took my choice away. Then he… he took my power away. I felt held down and overpowered. I… I thought it was my fault. Like… I pushed you to allow this to happen… that i deserved this. Then I stopped feeling you. You had no love for me any more, but because you still wanted sex I figured that I really… that you guys just tolerate me. I'm the woman that quenches a need and that is it. There were times you looked at me and just wanted my body… not me. Then you would look at Celes with just love…" She sniffed and started to cry harder.

John started to also cry harder. "I never wanted you to feel that way. God… I am so sorry. I love you, see look. I love you so much Roman. God I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, I love you I do." he opened their connection. "I swear it never went away, I swear. It was the darkness I swear I love you… feel it please I love you, feel that its always been there please." he begged her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she felt it. It was… it seemed to relax her body. She leaned off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. She curled onto his lap. She wiped her eyes on his shoulder as she held him tightly. "I wasn't going to leave." She told him. "I just… I didn't like how I was so open to you guys. So easily you could hurt me. I usually protect myself from people and would have kicked your ass or tried to kill you for what you did to me. But because i love you so much I was hurt. I wasn't going to leave. I was just… I was going to keep my distance." She sniffed, "Besides, I can't leave. You have my markings."

John smiled a little at that and nodded. "I do." he whispered and sniffed himself holding onto her like she was a lifeline. He opened more to her so she could really feel him. They didn't open often, and in some cases she found it easier to do it this way. Part of him though wanted to lay her on the ground cover her with a blanket and make her remember the first time they'd really been open with one another. He kissed her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

Roman shivered as she felt true warmth from her lips. It was as if that one kiss thawed something out. She didn't even know she was cold… like… She leaned into him and kissed him tentatively. She felt more warmth spread through her lips. She heard something and pulled back, then realized it was her moaning.

John looked at her, he could feel her changing. He kept his loved wrapped around her firmly and watched her eyes and leaned in and kissed her again this time he was the one that moaned. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want, if she wanted him to stop he would. He let his hands rest on her thighs as he kept kissing her.

She moaned as her mouth automatically opened under his. She moaned again as she felt his hands on her thighs, over the tulle. She didn't want them there, she wanted them on her skin." She gasped at that thought and looked down at his hands. For the life of her should couldn't figure out how to make him take the lead on this.

John looked down at his hands on her thighs and looked up at her. He took a deep breath and really hoped it didn't spook her and used magic to get rid of her clothes. He massaged her thighs but made no move up. He would do what she wanted but she seemed almost lost like she wasn't quite sure how she was suppose to allow him to do this. He kissed her again and moved closer and his hands slid up her thighs with that action. He could feel the heat from her core now, he kept the love there and slowly inched his hand up her thigh and then lightly brushed his fingers over her core, which was actually hot and wet. He looked at her. "Roman… do you want me to touch you? I can, I… I love you and want you to feel that pleasure you seem to be not allowing yourself to have." he whispered.

She gave a whimper as she rolled her hips. Her body was really heating up now. She felt his skin against hers, the more he kissed her the more she became breathless, and the feel of his fingers brushing against her core shot a spike of excitement through her. She panted as she felt her core give a throb. "Yes…" She breathed. "God… yes…"

John took what she said and nodded. He took in her body and laid her down on the floor in front of their couch. He kept his cloths on the keep her comfortable. He slid his fingers back up to her core and shivered and slid them over her clit and moaned as he kissed her again. He rolled her clit in his fingers for a minute and then lifted her knee up so her foot was flat on the floor and her knee was bend and slid his fingers into her turning them over and tickling her g spot as he started to pump them slowly in and out of her watching her reaction and kissed her neck.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She lifted her hips up with a push of her foot and felt her juices leak. She gave a squeal every time he tickled her g-spot. Her body was hot and her core throbbed around his fingers, and gripped him, trying to keep her deep within her. She arched her back and felt her nipples harder. "Oh… God… John… this…" She moaned as she curled her fingers into his shirt. Her hips jerked and she gave a little scream as a small orgasm hit her. She panted as she rolled her hips up wanting more.

John felt her need for more and started to move his fingers faster in her and used his thumb to rub her clit. He leaned down and kissed down her neck and then along her breasts. He sucked and swirled his tongue her hard erect nipple and moaned. His body responded to hers but he wanted to give her this, he wanted to give her his love and give her what she needed. This was about Roman, not him. He moaned and licked across to her other nipple and did the same to it.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled her hips to match the speed of his fingers. She shivered and ran her fingers through his hair. She opened to him to make him feel her love for him, her need, and just… everything. Her body jerked a few times as it come back to life and tried to pull him in more. She rolled onto her head and squealed. She didn't what it was about his fingers but they seem to work on her like magic, her body enjoyed the way he made her feel as well.

John moaned and kissed her again thrusting his fingers deeper into her still. He felt like he was reaching into her center. He moaned louder and brushed his soul on hers and shivered hard with arousal. He kissed down her chin and her neck and then across her breasts again. "God… Roman… you… feel… I love you… God I love you." he whispered and kissed her again and really started to go at her core wiggling his fingers while he tickled her g spot and pump in and out of her.

Her breathing became faster as she squealed louder and felt her juices leak freely. She jerked and pulled John up higher. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth and continue to moan. She shivered as she felt his soul brush against hers and she did the same. She brushed against his like she wanted to brush against his body.

John shivered and looked down at her. "Tell me what you want." he whispered, not a demand just letting her decide. "I'll do it, just tell me, Roman." he kissed her again and pumped his finger in and out of her and pressed his soul to hers more firmly.

She gave loud moan as her orgasm washed over her and her body jerked. She stayed open to him and rolled her body. "I want you…" She told him. "Please. For us, just… let us have each other for us and then work on a baby later. Please."

John looked down at her and nodded. "We have all the time in the world to work on a baby, right now this is me and you. No expectations just a husband and a wife enjoying each other." he whispered and waved his hand and he was naked as well. He watched her as he slid his fingers from her and then settled between her legs he kept the connection open so he could feel his love and pressed his shaft to her core and then slowly slid into it moaning as he did. He kissed her and moaned against her lips as he started to pump slowly into her making sure she was okay.

She moaned as she rolled her hips up. She moaned again as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her chest into his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles. She sucked on his tongue and rubbed her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of her body heating up and finally letting go of the coldness that had froze her body. She wrapped her magic around him and rubbed her soul against his.

John moaned and grabbed her beneith of her thighs and started to pump faster and harder into her. He kissed her and wrapped his magic frimly around her and pressed his soul back into hers. He shared his love for her in that connection and started to see the colors that accompnied her pleasure and her love. He moaned louder and kissed her and then down her neck and moaned against it as he watched her colors start to swirl out of her.

Roman rolled onto her head as she moaned. She laced her fingers into his hair and rubbed his head. She rolled her hips as best as she could. She was just lost in the moment and was enjoying the feel of John… but not just John, the feeling of being intimate again. Of having allowing him to be close to her and open, and feeling her old self come back to her. She moaned again as she pressed her love to him. She may not say it much to him but she really did love him. And as mad as she was at Kama, she loved him as well. She gasped a moan as she rolled back onto her head.

John started to pump into her faster and harder and buried his face in her neck. His eyes filled with tears at just how much she loved him. He moaned and kissed her neck and pressed out his love to mix with hers. Her colors causing him to want to open his eyes. So he leaned back up and looked down and really started to work into her watching her. She was relaxed and beautiful and so very open. He leaned down and kissed her again and his spine started to tingle with an orgasm he was having problems controlling not only because he'd not had sex for a very long time but also because Roman just felt so right in that moment that it was hard to keep control and part of him just didn't want to. He wanted her completely. Just once. He pressed closer pulled her tighter with his arms and wrapped his magic tighter around her. "Roman…" he whispered. "I… love you…" he whispered in her ear and kissed it.

She moaned as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She kissed him and touched his cheek. She moaned again as her body jerked. She gave a loud moan mixed with a scream as her orgasm filled her body. She jerked as her core tightened around John and her juices gushed out. She sniffed as she held him tightly, refusing to let him go.

John gave a loud growled moan as his orgasm released and he released into her. He pressed harder into her and allowed her to grip him. He hugged her tighter to him and placed his face in her neck. The explosion of colors still in his site. He moaned and jerked and more of his seed spilled into her. He moaned and kissed her neck and just held her basking in the way it felt to be close to her again. He missed her, his eyes filled with fresh tears. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry." he whispered panting.

She lifted his head and kissed him a couple of times. "I love you too." She whispered. "I'm sorry I was mean… and that I slapped you. I'm sorry. I love you." she told him between kisses. "I still want you to make it up to me. I want all those hibiscus flowers you threatened to flood me with." She giggled.

John chuckled. "I deserved the slap, I was totally out of line when I said that stuff about you and Harry. I know better." he kissed her and then made three appear. "The two I've already given you and another for right now. Oh! And I have a date planned for us. Oh I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. And I still say you should let me hold Kama so you can kick his ass. He may have hid in me for my two weeks with Celes…" he winced. "But he still isn't my buddy right now."

She giggled. "I will have my roe with Kama as well." She kissed him and then licked up his jaw, she kissed down her neck and moaned. She felt so warm and so… whole.

John moaned and kissed her back and lifted her to his chest. He hadnt left her and could feel himself refilling her. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I think I may need to have you again… just once more and then we can go home." he whispered and sat up keeping her firmly on him and leaned back against the couch and sat her on top of him so she straddled his hips. He slid his hands up her back and kissed her pressing her close to him and then slid his hands down to her hips and started to make her roll them and move on him.

She giggled as she followed his nonverbal instructions. She moaned and rolled her hips. She kissed him again and then supported her hands against the couch behind him. She rolled her hips faster and moaned as she tightened her core, purposely, around him She moaned again and shivered. "Like this?" She asked coyly as she continued to ride him.

John jerked when she tightened her core around him. He loved when she did that. He moaned and nodded. "Just like that Ko'u Mau Loa, just like that." he whispered and moaned and held her hips tighter as he thrust up into her each time her hips rolled.

She moaned as she kept the pace. She kissed his neck and shivered. She licked it and scraped her teeth against it. She kissed him and then started to pant against his lips. She kissed him again and then pressed her face into his neck. She moaned louder as her hips jerked.

He felt her hips jerk and moaned and held her tighter and pressed a little harder into her each thrust. He shivered as his body worked its way to the next orgasm. He was just intoxicated by her, he just wanted her. He moaned and pressed her back so she angled just so his shaft started to hit her g spot. "God… yes…" he whispered and kissed her neck and then buried his face in her neck the two of them now holding one another tightly as they worked to their next peak.

Roman gasped and squealed. "Oh, God… Oh, God… oh God!" she repeated as she held him tighter and the same pace and angle. She squealed as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Oh, God…" She whimpered as her orgasm quickly shivered up her spine and pressed her for a release. Her juices leaked and she gave screams as he kept hitting that spot. "Oh… GOD!" She screamed.

John's hands slid down to her ass and he squeezed it and helped her move on him as he felt his orgasm fill him more completely. "God… Roman… now…." he shivered harder as his orgasm started to release.

She threw her head back and screamed out her release and her juices flooded over him. She jerked harder and tightened her arms around him as her core clamped down around him. She screamed again and jerked violently.

John panted and spilled his seed into a second time pushing hard up into her. He moaned as she continued to milk him and then held onto her tight the only sound in the room was their panting and Roman's high pitched moan that came when her hips or body jerked. He moaned and kissed her neck and waited for her to calm down.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as she finally relaxed. She didn't know what was going on, but if John was ready to go for a third time she would be more than willing. She kissed his neck then started to gnaw on it. "God, now I'm hungry." she said against his neck as she continued to gnaw on it.

John laughed and looked at her. "I think its time to go home, isn't Lee making lunch right now? I'm sure any minute we will hear from him." and then he frowned a little when Celes' marks gave a tingle and he felt her pain. He shut his eyes. "Sune… didn't block us." he whispered.

Roman stiffened as she felt it as well. "Come on. I'm going to go hide." She said.

"Hey, hiding won't help this. You know she's doing exactly what you do. Saying she's fine and probably freaking out. Its not our fault he wasn't making sure. He was under the impression we were fighting." he sighed. "No hiding." he kissed her nose.

She gave him a pouting frown. Then sighed, "God, I'm hungry though." She kissed him and moaned. "Burger with cheese, tomato, avocado, lettuce... mmm." She moaned.

John laughed and slowly eased her off of him then waved a hand and their clothes were back, hers also clean of the cream cheese cucumber mess. He stood them. "Come on, lets go eat and not hide."

She grumbled as they popped home. She turned to go check on Harry and Belle and John only caught her and pulled her along. She grumbled again and blushed a little when they walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked at them, he was a little torn. He was happy they were finally making up but he was a little upset with them. Celes had left the kitchen about five minutes before they showed up no longer able to control her tears. He smiled a little. "I see you've started to work things out." he said.

"We did." John said and pulled Roman into the kitchen. He sat her down and kissed her. "I'll be back." he said and went to go find Celes.

Celes sat in the corner of her studio rubbing her arms, she couldn't make them stop tingling. Most days it wasn't bad, most days it was just an alert system to how Roman was feeling but today it was… insane. It didn't help that the connection basically filled with them. It was weird, she'd actually never felt them together it was either blocked by Sune or she was so deeply asleep she just didn't feel it. She sniffed and shut her eyes and gripped her hands into fists to try and get them to stop shaking.

John found her in the dance studio, in a corner, looking so small. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Pockets," he whispered and wrapped an arm around her.

Celes shook her head. "I'm.. fine… really… I just need a minute… I'm just… not used to it." she sobbed a little. It didn't even hurt, not in the way you would think. Its not like it broke her heart or something she was happy for them she was just overwhelmed and her libido was already high so feeling all that and the markings was just a little much. "I...I just need a minute I'm fine." she sobbed out again and rubbed her arms harder.

John stopped her hands and cupped her face. "Look into my eyes and breath with me. Follow me." He told her as he took a deep breath. When she looked into his eyes he rubbed her hands arms continued to calm her down. "Do you hear my heartbeat? It matches yours."

Celes took deep breaths and listened and nodded. "Yes… okay…" she whispered and listened and took another shuddering breath. She was still crying but at least she wasn't panicking. She looked at him and smiled and then blushed. "God… I'm sorry… Oh I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Its okay. You aren't use to this. Truth be told, Ro and I don't do this usually. And when we do, Sune blocks us. I'm the one that should be sorry." he told her. he looked down at the butterflies on their arms. "She wants to hide now, because she thinks she hurt you. Or some crazy idea like that."

Celes gave a watery laugh. "No… no more than comes with the connection." she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm actually really happy for you I just… I've never felt that before." she whispered. "It overwhelmed me. And to top it off the sex… Good God the sex just…" she shivered.

He smiled. "Your libido is high." He told her and ran a finger down her cheek.

Celes nodded. "Its just that time." she whispered and shivered. "Roman and I are ovulating."

He nodded, "I know." He told her. "It will be over in a couple of days." he kissed her and moaned.

Celes gave a tiny shiver and moaned with him as they kissed. She pressed closer and then pulled back panting. "Di… did you guys work it out." she asked trying to stay on track but finding it hard. Not only was her libido up but she really missed him.

He nodded, "We are in a good place. I have making up to do, but we are in a better place… much better."

Celes nodded. "Good." she whispered and shivered again. "I have to eat." she said and kissed him. "I'm really hungry." she kissed him again. "You should probably make me eat or I'll just stay right here kissing you." she kissed him again and moaned.

He kissed her again and chuckled. He picked her up. "You women are so silly. Ro basically did the same, then she started gnawing on him. She does that a lot when when is hungry." He kissed her again. "Are you good?"

"Other than extremely horny, I am. Thank you for calming me down." she said and kissed him and slid her hands under the collar of his shirt as they walked. She giggled. "And of course Ro did the same thing, she's probably just as horny as I am." she giggled again.

John laughed, "You two are, yes, I felt it when I was with her. However, you two really need to eat, but if this becomes a problem I'll lower your libido."

Celes giggled. "I will eat." she kicked her legs. "You know what I wonder? If I still ovulate and still have my hornyness peaks how does your magic bypass that. Do you just put up a little block that's all 'You shall not pass'?" she giggled as she used the Lord of the Rings reference.

He laughed again, "Something like that." he told her. "To tell you a secret," he whispered, "I even say that in my head. Just like that." He smiled.

Celes kissed him and moaned. "You know actually that's really, _really_ hot." she whispered as he walked them into the kitchen. She kissed him one more time with a moan and hopped out of his arms and walked over to Roman and hugged her tightly and shook her. "I'm so happy I could burst." she said and shook her some more and squealed.

Roman laughed. "My, Honey Peach. leave it up to you to be so happy that you would have to squeal and shake me." She said as she laughed.

"Uh… John, I have a question." Lee said.

John looked at him and nodded. "And that question is?" he asked.

"Its a _very_ serious question. And I want you to answer me honestly. And make sure you speak up so that _everyone_ can hear you, okay?"

John got a little nervous and nodded. "Uh… okay." he said stepping away just a little.

Lee pulled out a white bowl and set it on the counter. "Is this your Captain American doll frozen in a bowl of ice, and if so, why was it in the my freezer?"

John gave a sheepish smile. "Because I put him on ice so if he needs the save the world he can." he said scratching the back of his head.

Lee looked over to Harry. "Did you just hear that or does he need to speak up louder?"

Harry shook with silent laughter. "Oh no, I heard that." he chuckled. "I heard that."

Lee fell out laughing. "Really John? Like… Really? I knew you were a dork but this…" He laughed harder.

"Hey!" he snatched the bowl away. "We could use him someday." he walked over and put him back in the freezer. "He is an all American super hero."

Celes gave a little giggle. "Yeah, hes my favorite Avenger." she piped in to defend John.

"I would have expected this from one of the kids but you?" Lee just laughed. "God… this is just.. wow. Oh… I can't breath."

Roman bit into her burger as she watch Lee and Harry laugh. "Hey, want to see him run like a bat out of hell?" She asked them.

Harry looked at her. "And how do you do this?" he asked still laughing.

Lee chuckled and watched her. "Yeah, how do you do this?"

Roman sat her burger down and turned to him. "John?"

John gave a little sigh. "Yes, Roman?"

"Sune's brother is her. Ritsu and he is the monkey."

"What? No way! No one told me. Here give me some plates I'll bring them food." he picked up the two plates Lee was clearly making for Harry and himself and left his and rushed from the kitchen.

"And that is how that is done." She smiled and turned back to her her food.

"But he took my plate." Lee frowned… Then he laughed, "God, Celes, where did you find that one?"

"Hiding inside a stuck up sex god." she said simply and then giggled. She bumped Roman's shoulder. "Feeling better? I know for a fact your libido has been up." she whispered to her.

Roman shivered at the mentioned of it and pressed her legs together. She smiled and as she looked down at her food. "I am." She whispered. She felt downright giddy… and horny.

Celes giggled and kissed her neck. "I feel exactly the same way." she whispered and kissed her neck again. She went back to her burger and had to press her legs together too. It was insane how much she was buzzing. Its like it was coupled with a lack of sexual activity except the last week from Roman and all that it just slammed into them.

Roman smiled and as Harry was drinking his water, she slid her hand up his leg and rubbed it suggestively.

Harry looked at her and shivered. To have her touch him just set him on fire. He sent her a moaned and reached under the table and touched her upper thigh and massaged it.

She giggled and opened her legs for him. " _The prize is higher up, not right there."_ She sent him.

Harry smiled a little and slid his hand further up her leg. He used magic to undo the seam of her leggings and slid his fingers past her panties and touched her clit and found her hot. He sent her a moan as he rolled her clit ring between his finger and thumb.

She shivered and rolled her hips. She also sent him a moan.

"They are doing that touching again, aren't they?" Lee asked. "They got suspiciously quiet." he looked at them and at the way Roman just… she had changed back to herself in such a short time. He growled, "You are so lucky you have dibs on her, I would stop what I'm doing and take her now." he gave Celes a hot look.

Celes shivered under his gaze and then looked back down at what Harry's fingers were doing to Roman's core. She had a good view and it was turning her on. She whimpered and shook her head and closed her eyes.

Harry smiled and scooted closer to Roman dropping the pretense and let his fingers slid into her core and watched as Roman's head dropped back. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and then threw up a cloak and silencing charm around the kitchen so the kids would stumble upon this.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips up. Yeah, she was back and she wanted hot and wild, just like how the guys were feeling. She shivered and felt her juices leak. "God…" She moaned.

Lee shivered as he watched Harry and Roman. Then a thought hit him. "Hey, Harry, when was the last time you had _both_ Celes and Roman?"

Harry moaned and paused and heard Roman whimper in protest. "Too long to remember." he whispered. "Why?"

"I still need to finish making lunch and the kids will be down soon. Why don't you indulge and have _both_ of your _wives_ at the same time. I think you earned it. Isn't that right, Mrs Potters?"

Celes whimpered and nodded. "Please." she whispered.

Roman also whimpered. "God…" her core throbbed. "Yes… please." She wined. She needed them both to touch her and she needed to touch someone.

Harry slid his fingers out of Roman's core and then touched both girls and popped them to the group room. He had them both lay on the bed and with a wave of his hand they were naked. He moaned and took them in, both buzzing and horny.

Celes moaned and looked up at Harry. "I just need to…" she rolled on her side and pulled Roman's face to hers and kissed her with a loud moan and then slid her hand down the front of Roman's body. She had wanted to touch her so bad so many times. She touched her clit and moaned. "God… that's what I wanted." she whispered.

Roman whimpered and rolled her hips as she jerked at the feel of Celes' fingers. "God… do as you please, I just…" She kissed her and moaned louder. She found her core and slid her fingers inside her. She moaned as she totally skipped formalities and just started to pump her fingers into her.

Celes moaned she looked at Harry. "Ju… just… let us… please." she whispered as her fingers slid into Roman and she threw her leg over her hip and started to pump into her.

Harry moaned and sat down in a chair at the end of the bed and just watched them rediscover one another.

Roman moaned and shivered. She rolled her hips and jerked. God, she felt so good. She wanted mirrored Celes as best as she could. She kissed her and kissed down her neck. She pumped her fingers faster and then pressed the heel of her hand to her clit and rubbed it. She moaned louder.

Celes mirrored her speed and started to give little whimpering moans. It felt good to be with Roman completely again. God she had missed her. She rolled her hips and moaned louder and her hips jerked and her body bowed into Romans. "Roman… Roman…. God… Roman… yes…" she whispered and kissed her as her face came back up to her face. She moaned and dipped her tongue into her mouth and her whole body shook. The kissing just came with them now, it was like how they discovered each other at first. She moaned and sucked on Roman's bottom lip the way she had when they had been snogging in Europe.

She moaned as she kissed her and rolled her hips. She shivered and moaned as she started to jerk. "God… God… Celes…" She moved her fingers faster and shivered. She gave a scream and jerked a few more times.

Celes mirrored her speed yet again and found that her core was tightening around her fingers. She was so responsive right now it wasn't even funny. Every part of her sang to Roman's body and she started to jerk and scream out little moans. She had lost her voice that morning. She kissed Roman and gave a muffled scream as her orgasm started in on her. "Ro… I'm… God please." she whimpered pressing her hips higher.

She nodded as she rolled her hips faster. "Oh… God… yes… please… yes!" she gave a scream as her hips jerked hard and her core clamped down onto her fingers. Her orgasm hit the same time with Celes.

Celes' hips jerked hard and she screamed with Roman as they both rode out their orgasms. She panted and moaned a little and kissed her sweetly and slowly. "I… missed...you." she panted and moaned unwilling to move just yet. She knew Harry was there watching them but she just wanted to touch Roman a little bit longer.

She moaned as she kissed her again. Then she smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her a few more times and sighed as she rolled her hips a little. "I missed you too." She said as she ran her hands up her arm, down her back, over her hip, and down to her ass. She just wanted to touch her as well. She slid her hand up her let to her knee and then slid it back to her ass and hips.

Celes shivered the whole time she touched her. She she touched Roman as well running her hands up over her body wanting to feel every part of it, thrilled she could without Roman's fear coming in. She giggled a little and looked at the end of the bed at a very aroused Harry. "Roman, our husband looks like hes going to eat us alive." she whispered.

Roman looked over to him and shivered. She giggled and then bounced up the bed trying to get away as he stood. "We should run." She squealed as she pulled Celes with her. "The Harry sex y wild man is going to get us."

Celes gave a squeal and followed her only to be stopped by Harry's magic, which also stopped Roman and then floated them back to the bed.

"I let you have your fun, you two may have to spend the night together if you want more." he chuckled and waved a hand and was naked. He moaned and picked up Roman and flipped her over with ease and laid her on top of Celes. "See you get to have her again." he whispered against her ear and then trailed kisses down her back and moaned with each kiss.

Roman moaned and shivered as she looked down at Celes. She shivered again and straddled Celes' hips. "God…" She moaned and kissed her. She gave a gasping moan as she felt Harry's lips brush down her spine. Her tattoos appeared for him.

Celes shivered and felt her body just respond to the sex in the room and she ran her hands along Roman's sides.

Harry moaned and kissed to her tattoos and then gave her ass, where his special tattoo was, a little nip. Then unable to help himself any longer and positioned Roman with her ass high in the air and entered her from behind. He moaned and slid his hands up to her breasts and cupped them and started to thrust into her. He lifted her up so that her clit was forced to rub against Celes' as he thrusted into her.

Roman gasped and moaned as she gave into the moment. She moaned again and rocked back on him, and tried to roll her hips at the same time to rub against Celes. She kissed her and moaned again. She kissed down her neck and sucked on it.

Celes arched into Roman's body, her core throbbing as she felt what Harry was doing to Roman. God it was hot, it was so hot. When she had watched him touch her it was hot. She moaned and turned her head to the side for Roman and her body perked and covered with goosebumps.

Harry moaned and gripped Roman's hips and thrust a little harder into her. He watched as Roman managed to touch and kissed Celes everywhere she could. He slid a hand down past Roman and cupped Celes' breast and watched her arch and noticed how sensitive they both seemed to be. He could already feel Roman getting ready and he'd barely started. He leaned down and kissed her lower back and up her spine and then gave her shoulder a nip and growled a little into her ear.

She gave a loud gasp as a chill of arousal ran from her ear and down her spine. Her moans grew louder as she rocked back harder. She jerked a few times and gave a scream as her orgasm hit her. She jerked and shook, and yet Harry had still continued which caused her to rub more against Celes.

Celes rolled back on her head and gave loud moans as her clit rubbed against Roman's she was so turned on it just… didn't stop. She seemed in a constant state of arousal. She felt her body jerk and felt as an orgasm slid into her. She gave a scream when it it and gripped the sheets on the bed and rolled back and just held herself there as she rode out her orgasm.

Harry listened and watched the girls. They were so hot right now, he couldn't place it but he couldn't stop himself from wanting more of them. He moaned and removed himself from Roman's gripping core and helped the girls switch places. He put Celes the exact same way and thrust into her and found her core already gripping at him. He moaned in surprise and kissed the back of her neck and gripped her hips.

Roman rolled onto her head as she felt Celes did the same thing she had done, rocked back onto Harry, and yet rolled her hips to share the same feeling. She squealed as she arched into Celes and panted. She cupped her face and kissed her and moaned against her lips. The pure bliss and arousal on her face was so beautiful. She kissed her again and moaned.

Celes moaned with Roman and then screamed a little when Harry picked up the pace. She could tell her core gripping his was making him a little crazy. She couldn't help herself though. She moaned again and trailed kisses over Roman's chin and down her neck and along her collarbones. She had to lift her hips off of Roman to get to her breasts so as she started to suck on them she slid her hand down between them and kept her aroused. She screamed against her breasts as she felt Harry hit her g spot from her new angle.

Harry growled and thrust into Celes harder. He saw that she was now touching Roman with her fingers which caused his arousal to hit a new high. The thing about him is when the girls touched each other or themselves it just drove him insane. He didn't know why he liked it so much but something about it just… he moaned and leaned forward and kissed Celes' shoulder up to her neck and along the back of it. He felt her core started to grip down harder on him and heard both girls making the right noises to let him know without words they were nearly there.

Roman started to scream out her moans as she rolled her hips up, and rolled them higher as she shivered and jerked. She felt her juices leak freely, but now she was feeling the familiar pressure that was going to cause her to really release. She bucked her hips a little wildly. She wanted to call out their names and let them know but… she just screamed.

Celes felt it, all three of them were there. She gave little ohing screams as she worked Roman over her edge and screamed when she felt her orgasm slam into her out of what seemed like nowhere. Her juices flooded from her and she screamed again pushing back hard on Harry and feeling Roman's juices coat her hand.

Harry growled when Roman screamed the second time and leaned down and thrust hard and held himself there as he released his orgasm and felt Celes' core pulsing and throbbing around him trying to get every last bit of him out. He moaned and held onto her so she didn't collapse on top of Roman. He started to feel heavy and tired.

Roman moaned and jerked as she panted and closed her eyes. She wanted to pull Celes and Harry onto her but she was to weak to even lift her arms. She breathed heavily and then sighed as she finally calmed down. She felt her body grow heavy with sleep.

Celes kissed her lips gently and then carefully removed herself from between Harry and Roman and watched as Harry took up a similar potion Lee did when they slept. She pulled a blanket over them and kissed each of them on the temples. "I love my husband and wife." she whispered and slid off the bed. She wasn't tired yet, she was buzzing still. She pulled on a robe and left Harry and Roman to sleep off their sex high. She secured the tie and started for her studio to take a cool shower and combat some of this arousal peak. What was wrong with the people in this house today? She moaned a little as she walked into the studio and headed for the bathroom. Once in there she removed the robe and go into the glass shower that stood across from the deep tub and turned on the water and just stood under it shivering from the cold and from the arousal in her body. She shut her eyes and groaned.

"Really? You're just going to kick me out like that? I thought we had something special?" John said to Sune. "Come on, he's cute! And I can tell, he loves you oh, so very much." He teased as he pinched Sune's cheek.

Sune slapped his hand away. "Awe, dude. No. Ritsu is so excitable. Stop, stop."

"I like this John, can he come over more often, Kyo?" Ritsu asked from behind his brother smiling at John.

"Nope, not again. No, no. Not this zodiac, you excite him too much and Ritsu gets a little…" he trailed off and groaned when he heard Ritsu give a sob.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I just want to know your new family. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I am so sorry." he cried.

"Oh Lord, see what you've done?" he said to John and pushed him out the room. "Go, I have to calm him down before he starts breaking things." He shut the door in John's face.

John smiled and shook his head. He walked back to the kitchen. "Sune is going to have a full plate with Ritsu. I don't think he will be going home any time soon, either."

Lee chuckled as he absently rubbed his arm and passed out plates to the kids. "I finally get some peace and he gets his payback, yes, I think I'll enjoy this brother as well."

John chuckled and shook his head. "You would." he shook his head. "Its very easy to rile Ritsu up too. That should be to your benefit. Don't go telling him I'm telling you all this."

"Oh, I won't." He chuckled. "Oh, check this out." He said pulling out Ro's copies of Harry with Bell earlier. "He customized the dress to fit him this time."

John chuckled as he looked at the pictures. "Oh he'd do anything for that little girl." he said. "Its nice."

Lee shook his head. "Yes, even speak in a high voice to play along with her."

John snorted. "Now that… that is funny."

"Put them all together and you have that." Lee chuckled. He rubbed his arms again and sighed as he saw it was Celes. "God, that woman… when she is on a roll she can't stop."

John nodded and looked down at his own arms and watched the flower flutter. "Yeah, she really does." he shook his head and rubbed his arms as they tingled.

"I had her twice, then she, Ro and Harry just had a thing. I know they are done cause Ro's are finally done tingling." He placed a plate in front of him. "Here, eat. I need to go check on her."

John nodded. "Yeah, probably best." he said watching Lee go.

Celes got up after giving up on a cold shower. Maybe shed just go sit in a tub of ice. She turned off the water and wrapped in a towel and walked out into her studio. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself and sighed. She turned and slid down the mirror and closed her eyes. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She opened her eyes and started to get up and stepped on the towel gave a little squeal and went right back down and then she laid down naked on the floor and started to laugh to herself. She decided to go and find John but she kept laughing and couldn't move.

Lee walked in. "Is this what we do now? Lay in the dance studio naked?" He teased.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "Yes sir, this is what we do right now when we are feeling overwhelmed." she laughed and shook her head. "God!"

He smiled and walked over to her. He waved a hand so that she was in a dress. "Come on, Cel." he said and helped her up. "I thought you would be laying down after a Harry and Roman time." He told her. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Celes gave a little laugh and it morphed into a sob. "God… I don't know. I feel like I've been starving for it. I...I just want… I don't know what I want. I'm hurting, what is wrong with me?" she asked and shook her head. "I'm tired and I'm horny and I'm just crazy."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Okay, okay." He soothed as he rubbed her head. "I think you are just more tired than anything. Lets lay you down to sleep. Do you want to sleep in our bed or with Harry and Ro?" He asked.

Celes gave a little sob and looked up at him. "In our bed." she whispered and wiped her cheeks.

"Okay, okay." He picked her up and popped them to their room. He laid her down and laid down next to her. He pulled her to him and just continued to rub her head. "Its okay. Its okay." he told her and kissed her forehead.

Celes finally felt herself relaxing and smiled a little and sniffed. "I love you." she said and curled up into him and her body finally let her sleep.

He smiled, "I love you too." He whispered. He rubbed her head a little longer. "Silly girl. You were tired. Why didn't you just sleep with Harry and Roman?" he asked but continued to hold her.

For the rest of the night Celes slept. Lee had checked on her a couple of times but he figured that with the drama between John and Roman really tired her out. They all had tried to tell her to step back but in relaity, they were the two people she loved most so it made sense she would want to fix them. Roman on the other hands seemed to be back to her normal self. She even teased the guys during dinner but played with the kids for the rest of the night until she fell over with sleep.

The next day Roman woke early. She didn't know whose bed she fell asleep in but saw Harry. She smiled and gently kissed him. She slipped out the bed and saw she was in a lavender night shirt that went to her knees. She giggled as she walked to her work room and grabbed a few things then she went to the other side of the house and found Sune's room. She smiled as she tipped toed in and found him slipping. She gently crawled into the bed and on top of him. She placed the little fake fox ears on his head and gave a quiet giggle. She had been wanting to do this to him for a while now. She flicked the ears and smiled. Then something caught her eye and she pulled the blanket down and saw Ritsu snuggled closely to him. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She looked down at Sune and squealed in alarm when she saw his eyes pop open and look right at her.

Sune grabbed her hips so she had no choice but to stay there. "What are you doing, my little goddess?" he asked her softly so he didn't wake Ritsu.

"Nothing." She said guiltily. She covered her mouth and giggled quietly as she looked at his fake fox ears she placed on his head.

Sune gave a quiet chuckle and sat up slowly pulling her against his chest as he did. He watched his brother roll over and go back to sleep. He kissed Roman to distract her and took the ears off, allowed his to show and then placed hers on her own head. He pulled back. "Yes, very cute." he said and ran his hands around to her back and rubbed it.

She gave a quiet giggle and reached up and rubbed his hearts. When they twitched she gave a little excited squeal then covered her mouth and looked at Ritsu.

Ritsu came awake to giggling and rolled over to see Roman on top of his brother. He sat up quickly and blushed. "I can leave." he said.

Sune laughed. "Not necessary, Roman just came to give me a present." he said and touched her little ears and kissed her. "They look cuter on you, and I have my own." he whispered against her mouth.

She giggled and put on the fake fox ears. "See?" She told Ritsu and then reached up and played with Sune's ears. "They are so cute!"

Ritsu smiled and shook his head then his stomach growled and he whined. "Kyo, I'm hungry."

Sune laughed. "Of course you are, I think we need to call Wuu today." he said.

"But I want to stay with you a little bit longer." Ritsu complained.

"Maybe a few more days, but then you should go where the rest of our family is gathering for safety from the God, Wuu's" he said.

Ritsu sighed. "Fine." he pouted and pulled his long blonde hair back into a ponytail after running his fingers through it to untangle it. "Feed me though."

Sune sighed and looked at Roman. "Duty calls." he said and kissed her and lifted her and got out of his bed, he wore just black pajama pants and no shirt.

Roman shivered as she watched him. Then she bounced over to Ritsu and placed the fake fox ears on his head. "See, now you are cute." She kissed his cheek. "I like your hair too." She said and ran her fingers through his long ponytail and then started to braid it for him.

Ritsu blushed and smiled. "Thank you." he said and when she finished he got out of the bed, wearing over sized pajamas in a soft blue. He held up his arms. "John was very sweet and loaned me these."

Sune groaned. "No, Ritsu." he said and grabbed his brothers arm to lead him from the room.

"He really loved you pajamas?" she asked as she started to get out the bed to follow. "I can't even get him to loan me a shirt."

Ritsu looked at her. "He said he'd make an exception for me." he said.

Sune sighed and shook his head. "Don't get him wrong, Ritsu just likes attention, it doesn't matter if its a girl or a boy, he's not picky. I was a little shocked too when John gave him the pajamas. Covet thy clothes, and Ritsu gets here and he's all here borrow these you poor little monkey." he made a gagging noise.

Roman giggled as she followed. "He is just excited." She said. She reached under Sune to poke Ritsu.

Ritsu gave a little squeal and giggled. "Hey, don't do that, I'm very ticklish." he said as they emerged in the main part of the house.

"Oh, I bet you are are even cute as a monkey. Dang would love to see you." She giggled. "Celes and Lee are going to get married in April, she will be there. You should come. Oh, she would love you!"

Ritsu gave a little smile. "I can do that… wait they aren't married."

Sune sighed. "They are and they aren't its very complicated and it would hurt your brain." he said to Ritsu patting his head as they walked into the kitchen to find not Lee but John cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, did you all…" John paused when his eyes landed on Roman and his mouth fell open a little and then he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Did we all what? Wrestle the morning away?" Sune asked as he caught John's thoughts and then gave a little shake of the head. " _Really?"_

" _I didn't do it, I swear, but now that I think about it, I had basically vowed to stop altering her body in anyway. So my magic wasn't protecting her from it at all."_ he sent back to Sune.

" _So… you did do it, just not all fertility god style."_ he sent John a chuckled and hugged Roman tightly and made Ritsu sit. "What are we having."

"Whatever Roman wants." John said grinning at her he made two of her flowers appear and handed them to her.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what I want." She said as she sat next to Ritsu. "How about, Hawaiian. Rice, fried egg for me, fruit, and some kind of meat." She said and make more flowers appear. She placed one behind Ritsu's ear. Then she started to lace the rest through his braid.

John nodded. "I can do that, hawaiian it is." he said as he started to move around the kitchen. He loved cooking for his wives and the family when he could.

Celes walked in looking groggy, she wore a large shirt that stopped mid thigh and hung off one shoulder. "Morning." she yawned and walked up to the stool on the other side of Sune and sat on it. "John's cooking today?" she asked dumbly, still a little half asleep but she was too hungry to go back to sleep.

"He is." Sune said and rubbed her head. "You too hungry to sleep more?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Yes, mind reader man. I am." she yawned again. "I'm not really tired anymore just sluggish from sleeping so long." she said. She leaned over and looked at Roman. "Good morning, Baby Girl." she said.

"Morning." She smiled and passed her some flowers. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes, much better. I think I was just really emotionally invested in the process of fixing you and John and yesterday it sort of all caught up to me in more than one way." she said and shrugged. "I slept a long time, I guess I was exhausted." she whispered and then looked a John who was staring at them.

John blinked. "You guys just looked like Lana and Bree when she handed you the flowers." he said.

Celes nodded slowly. "Those two are a lot like us." she said trying to figure out what he was thinking. Something else was going on there. She watched him, while he cooked he kept looking at Roman, not in concern but with a spark of happiness. She wasn't sure why he was, she couldn't figure it out and then she caught him looking lower and gave a gasp. "John!" she said in her excitement.

He looked over to her. "What" He asked, then caught her meaning. " _Don't say anything yet."_ He told her.

Roman looked at Celes then she looked at John. When they didn't say anything she frowned. "What's going on?"

Celes looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, I just want to have him for a little while today." she said. " _Well duh, I'm not going to tell her the day after shes likely to die of a heart attack or something."_ she sent him back and then sent a little bit of her light out and wrapped Roman's womb in it. It was a lower magic now and she would strengthen it as the baby grew.

"Okay…" She shrugged and then reached up and played with Sune's ears and giggled. She just loved that he could allow his ears to appear like in the animes and mangas. They really were so cute.

John nodded, "We can spend time with each other today." he told Celes.

Celes grinned, she actually did want to be with him for a while. She missed him terribly. She had woken up and her first thought after food was of him. "Okay!" she chirped and then poked Sune because even though it didn't tickle him she liked it. She giggled. "Going to entertain your brother today… who is wearing John's pajamas. Hey! How does he get to wear your clothes and I can barely muster one shirt out of you?" she pouted.

"Look at him, he's so cute. I couldn't let him not have clothes." John said.

"Well at least you and have a shirt from him. I don't have anything." Roman frowned. "But he really does look cute. John is so big and Ritsu is so small!"

Celes giggled and nodded her agreement.

John finished the eggs and started to make plates, having chosen spam as the meant. A true Hawaiian staple. He set a plate in front of Roman. "You can have one of my shirts." he said to her. "I don't mind."

Roman snorted. "Yeah, now you say so." She kicked her feet as she started to eat. Then she hopped up and ran around to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice. "Its okay though, I'll just take one of your old shirts when you decided to get rid of them. Then I can add tulle to them… but then again they might be too big. Well, sound like a project for Rainy and I."

John nodded half following her thoughts. "I have a bag of old shirts you can have in my closet. He kissed her before she went back to her seat.

Roman paused as she watched John for a minute. He seemed a little more… agreeable than usual. Then again they did finally fix things between them so it was probably that. "Yeah." She said and went back to her seat, poking Celes as she passed by her.

Celes gave a little giggle as John placed plates in front of herself, Sune and Ritsu. She looked up at Sune and reached up and touched his ears. "Oh, so soft like in your fox form." she said softly and scratched one and watched him react to it.

He shivered and shook his head. "Okay, they are going away." He said as they disappeared and shivered again and rubbed his head and his ears. "Eat and stop getting side tracked… both of you." He told Celes and Roman.

Roman pouted a little. "I like touching your ears." She told him Then she smiled and waved a hand and more of the fake fox ears appeared. She placed one on her head,then on Sune's head and passed the two to Celes. "The other one is for Chuck. I think he will love those."

Celes giggled. "He will wear them and jam out to What does the fox say?" she giggled again and set them aside and looked at Sune. "I just like touching you." she said to him and then blushed at the fact that she'd just said that out loud.

"Yeah, I seem to notice." he said. "Eat." he told her as he started to eat. Then he looked up when Ritsu gave a squale. He saw Roman poking his side and giggling. He sighed and shook his head. "Ro, eat."

"Yes Roman., please eat so that we don't have to deal with the wrath of Lee when he gets down here." John said and kissed her across the island.

Roman laughed and pushed him away. "Stop. You weirdo." She told him. He wasn't this affectionate with her unless they were at their house in Hawaii. She drank her juice and ate some more. "Ritsu, do you ride horses?"

Ritsu smiled a little. "Uh, no Miho sort of… doesn't approve." he said.

"Oh, that's fine. What do you like to do for fun? Maybe me you and Sune can do something."

Ritsu smiled. "I like to read, I especially enjoy… Hey! Owe Kyo." he whined.

"He likes to read Manga, not any in particular, just all kinds." he said.

"No, why are being so weird?" he asked him.

"I'm not being weird. " he nudged his brother. " _Look they don't know."_ he sent him.

Ritsu's eyes got big. "Oh! Well, I do like Manga I also like regular novels too. I like to read romance and science fiction."

"Science fiction? Do you like he Star Wars books?" John asked perking up.

Ritsu beamed. "I do! I've read them all that are out like four times." he said.

"Oh me too, my favorite though of all time is Traitor about Jacen." he said grinning.

Sune groaned. "Now they have something in common. Doomed." he said dramatically.

Roman rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. " _If you want me and you can do something. It looks like John may have found a buddy after Celes and he spend some time._ " She told him. She shook her head and finished her plate and pushed it aside.

Sune nodded. "Yes." he kissed her. "Yes please." he said excitedly.

"Oh! Hey can we go to the club tonight, I want to dance for open mic night." Celes asked.

"Yeah, that could be fun. I think I want to sing." John said.

"I don't see why not. Oh, are you going to do your dance with Harry?" Roman asked Celes. "I want to see it. I think it will be so pretty and uniquely yours."

Celes smiled. "Yes, I think I'll ask him. Oh yes." she said and her mind started to go. "I have to go ask him." she looked down at her plate and ate more still hungry. She grinned. "I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"Good, I have some dresses I want to wear." Roman said. as she kicked her feet.

"I have this cute number I want to wear, its mint green and so cute and pretty. I'm going to belly dance and dance with Harry." she looked up at Sune. "You've never actually seen me dance, dance huh? Oh this is exciting." she said.

"No, no, I haven't he said." As he ate.

"Shes very good." John said.

Celes beamed. "I'm okay." she said and hopped off her stool and walked over to the fridge and pulled out milk and poured herself a glass and then went back to her seat. She drank half the glass and made a loud satisfied noise and then burped and giggled. "Oops, excuse me."

Roman smiled and turned back to Ritsu. She played with the end of his braid. She felt like she gained a fun cute little brother/sister. "What else do you do, Ritsu?"

Ritsu gave a smile. "I like to draw a little but I'm not as good as Kyo. I enjoy swimming a lot I competed a few years ago. I like to dance, I can't really sing too well." he said.

"You compete in swimming? That sound like fun."

"Oh it is, I enjoy it. You figure as a monkey I wouldn't, but I really like to swim. Mo says my Zodiac should have been a fish." he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Do you do the water ballet?"

Ritsu smiled. "No, but I enjoy watching it. I used to stay after practices."

Sune shook his head. "Ritsu was on the Olympic swimming team a few years ago."

"You knew about that?"

Sune smiled. "Just because I was Nogitsune didn't mean Kyo wasn't still there. Of course I knew that." he said.

Ritsu hugged his brother. "Thank you, Kyo."

Sune hugged his brother back. "Sure, Su, I'll always keep an eye out for you." he said patting his back.

Roman smiled. "Oh, that is a cute nickname too." She sighed. "Oh, and your family becomes more and more awesome!" She hopped off her stool. "Well, come on, Ritsue. Lets find you some clothes. Celes and I have a closet of awesome and I keep some men clothes. I can alter them to fit you. If not… and I'm not saying that you look like the type, but if you are into wearing women's clothes, we have plenty." She told him. "Come on, Celes."

Celes giggled and got off her stool she kissed Sune's cheek and then walked around and kissed John after tugging on his shirt then she pulled back a little. "I know, you're excited but if you start acting funny Roman is going to think somethings up." she whispered to him and kissed him again. "And I'm thrilled as hell." she kissed him one more time with a tiny moan and then turned and followed Roman and Ritsu out of the kitchen beaming.

Sune chuckled, "Yeah, you are totally going to give it away."

John gave a sheepish smile. "I just didn't expect it and I'm super excited about it. Its… nice to be surprised for a change." he said. "I think I may continue this pattern." he laughed and shook his head. "She's going to freak out though, when she realizes it, she's terrified to hurt her loved ones."

He nodded, "For now, its okay. Let her enjoy her time now and think nothing of it. We will all help you cross that bridge when it comes to that time."

"Thanks." he said and started to recreate breakfast on a bigger scale for the rest of the family.

Meanwhile upstairs Miles woke and moaned as he pulled Danger closer to him and buried his face in the back of her neck. He sighed when he felt her stir. "Yesterday was a really hard day for me." he whispered and kissed the back of her neck.

She shivered and smiled, but kept her eyes close. "Really?"

"Mmm." he kissed her neck and then down it. "Didn't you feel it? Our parents were acting like bunnies and of course because of their stupid powers it affected us." he whispered and slid his hand down over her belly and then pressed his fingers over her pubic mound. Even without the influence of his parents sex drives filling the house he couldn't seem to stop touching Danger lately.

She shivered, "Mmm, yes." She whispered. "I tried to stay busy." She shivered again. "But yet, you don't need their influence to touch me."

Miles shook his head and slipped his fingers into her little shorts. "No, I don't." he whispered. "All I want to do is touch you." his fingers found her clit and he rubbed it in a circle. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Shar." he said and pressed into her back.

She gasped and moaned. She shivered and rolled her hips. "I… God, I… I like it…" She moaned.

Miles nodded. "I like that you like it." he whispered and slid his fingers down and into her. Everytime he touched her he wanted to touch her more and more. He was so… not himself about her lately. He just wanted to eat her alive. He kissed her neck again and slid his fingers out of her and rolled her over on her back and rested both hands on either side of her panting slightly and looking down at her. "Shar…" he moaned and kissed her. "Take… your… shorts… off…" he said between kisses and then started down her neck.

She shivered as excitement filled her body. She moaned as she lifted her hips and slid her shorts off. She didn't know what he was going to do but right now she just wanted him to touch her. She raised her knees and and opened her legs for him.

Miles looked down at her, he had a choice to make he wasn't sure which was the right choice. "Shar…" he whispered. "I really want you." he said truthfully. "What do I do?" he her and kissed her again sliding a hand down one of her thighs.

She shivered as she looked up at him. "Can… can we wait just a little longer… before we do that? I want to await on a special day." She whispered.

Miles nodded astonished by the roll reversal. He kissed her and nodded again. "Our day we take it all the way." he whispered. "Until then, let me give you something." he said and kissed down her neck. He slid his hands down to her shirt and pushed it up. He'd been reading alot and learning some tricks they had talked about doing it on their birthday. It was special for them and he wanted her to have the best so he started to read about other ways to please her. He kissed her breasts when he got her shirt up high enough and then kissed down her belly, over her pubic mound and looked at her and lightly ran his tongue over her clit and waited for her reaction.

Danger gasped as she rolled on her head and then sat up on her elbows and looked at him. "What… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Something I read in a book." He moaned a little. "I like the way you taste." He whispered and blushed.

Danger blushed and couldn't help herself. She rolled her hips and shivered. "I like that." She whispered. "I really like that."

Miles nodded and leaned back down and kicked her clit more firmly and moaned as he felt her arch. He loved how she tasted and this was just..: awesome. He moaned and slid his tongue down and dipped into her and shivered.

She moaned as she leaned her head back. She rolled her hips up and lifted them a little higher. This was different… and she like this different… a lot. She shuddered as her whole body vibrated with pleasure.

Miles moaned against her and dipped his tongue into her again... Like he would if we're using his fingers. He tasted more of her sweetness and shivered. "God..." He said as he pulled back. She tasted like sugar and he loved it. He moaned and went back to it more vigorously and held her thighs and as the book had said pressed his face into her and shook it as his tongue went on and out of her.

She squealed as she laid back and arched her back. She gripped the sheets and felt her herself leak. "oh… God… Miles…" She moaned as she started to breath heavily. She arched her body again and squealed louder. Her body shook and she moaned again.

Miles moaned at her reaction just eating her up, literally and figuratively. She was feeling so good. He growled a little and took something else he'd read he slid his tongue back up to her clit and used his lips to suck on it gently and then slid his fingers into her. While he sucked on her clit and pumped his fingers at the slight upward angle the book had said to and listened to her whole demeanor change as something seemed to snap in both of them. He felt wildness and growled and went more at her.

Danger started to scream. She arched her back and thrust her hips wildly. Her whole body shook and she pulled on the sheet, feeling them come off the bed. She screamed again as she arched onto her head again. She tried to close her legs but she felt Miles just hold her thighs open with his shoulders. She suddenly felt a pressure and sat up. "Mi… Mi… Miles… stop…. I have… I have… I have … to pee…" She screamed.

Miles didn't stop, he kept going that was what the book said she would say. " _Its okay, that's how its suppose to feel. It'll be okay. Trust me."_ he sent her and then wiggled his fingers against her g spot and kept sucking on her clit and when she started to jerk and scream louder he knew it was going to happen. Just as he felt her final jerk he removed his fingers and sat back and watched as she arched and screamed out the release he'd just given her and shivered as her juices flooded from her body.

She panted as she laid on the bed. Her body continued to rock with the aftershock of her explosion. She whimpered a little and rubbed her legs together. She couldn't even speak. She wanted to say it was amazing, but that didn't even fit. Then she wanted more. She had been wanting more just like Miles, but she wanted to wait for their birthday. It was going to be a gift to each other. She moaned as she shook again.

Miles smiled and licked his lips and laid down next to her and sighed rubbing her lower belly to soothe her. He didn't know why he did it but he did. He kissed her neck and sighed. "I'm glad we came home for the weekend." he whispered.

She moaned as she pressed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Why is that?" She asked and leaned her head back.

"Because at school I don't feel as comfortable and open with this." he whispered and kissed her. "I feel safer."

She giggled and kissed him. "We have our own room though. Its just us two, unless you want to move Rain and James in? They share a room and we share a room." She giggled.

"No, its not them… its just the school." he sighed and laid his head next to hers. "Its sort of creepy. I mean our parents liked it but its so old and creepy." he shivered a little. "I like it because I'm there with my other half. You make everything better." he whispered and brushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled at him. "Maybe because its just so big and there are a lot of other people there." She told him. "But this is home, it will always be home and we have our own private room we share." she kissed him. "Its okay."

"We didn't do other people before Hogwarts, you know I don't even have other friends really. I mean I talk to people and even hang out with them but no one seems to measure up to you and how you understand me. But you are a social butterfly so maybe I should start spending time with other people so you can. I don't like seeing you all locked away when you want to be out fluttering around." he laughed.

She giggled and kissed him. "Its okay, Mies." She told him. "Do what feels right, if it means to stick with me or wanting to stay in our private room, then its okay. I'm not locked away, I enjoy spending time with you. I only socialized because I was trying to give you space when you didn't want to touch me. But now," She shrugged. "I have a few friends, but you are my only true friend. I love you, and I have all our animals. They are our babies." She kissed him again. "Do what feels right to you."

Miles gave a little smiled and rolled on top of her and kissed her again. "What feels right, right now is just being here with you all day." he whispered and kissed her again. "Oh or maybe we can go to the African habitat and spend some time with the babies. You miss them I know you do you don't get to spend as much time with them while we are at school." he kissed her again and moaned as his mouth opened and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. "We can get blanket and if you want I can touch you under the stars tonight." he whispered.

She shivered and smiled, "Yes," She told him. "I have to do my rounds, though." She told him. "Hagrid gave me a little homework to watch the horses. Then I have to check on Lana's little goat."

"She wants another one, Bree says its so they can make babies." he said. "Babies, we have so many and Mister is ready to pop again it didn't take the bunnies long did it… do you think we will have you know human children?" he asked suddenly.

She smiled up at him. "I would like that."

He rubbed her arms. "I think I would too." he said. He kissed her and sat up. "Come on, my love lets go tend the babies." he said. "Well lets shower and then tend the babies. We need a shower." he looked at her heatedly again and pulled her off the bed and onto her feet. He kissed her and then lifted her and carried her into their bathroom.

After Celes was dressed she hummed and smoothed her flowy top over the waist high black slacks. She felt fresh and casual which was nice, she could go out if she wanted but didn't have to. She finished the braid as she poked her head into John's room and then stepped in and closed the door and walked over to his bathroom and watched him shower. His back was to her and she could see a part of his tattoo and the muscles in his back move as he washed his body. She gave a tiny shiver and giggled causing him to look behind him.

"Hey." He said as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "You look nice. Going somewhere?" He teased.

Celes gave him a little smile. "Only if you plan on it." she winked and bounced on her toes. "You looked really good in the shower, I think it was nice to watch my husband." she giggled.

He chuckled. "You too, eh?" He kissed her and then grabbed another towle. He used it to try his upper body off and hair. "So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go anywhere special?"

"No, I just dressed for anything." she grinned. ""I just want to be with you. I miss you and I feel like maybe you'll be with me now instead of being distracted. And before you frown I mean that you've just been fixing things with Ro and sort of been one tracked minded which is fine. But I want my John for the day. I was sort of bummed about our two weeks and I know it wasn't your fault it just… nevermind stopping the talking. I just want to be with you today."

He frowned and sighed, "Okay, let me get dress and we will do something."

Celes gave her own little sigh. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm probably just acting like I'm just… I'm sorry." she sat down on his bed. "I feel relief but I just feel like I'm being stupid too. Nevermind, what do you think we should do? Oh! We could watch a movie, or we could go to a movie I haven't been out to a movie in ages." she said.

"Okay, we can go and do that. I don't mind a movie." He kissed her and then Damon ran into his room. "Papa! Papa!" He said and climbed on the bed and jumped on it. "Can we watch a movie in the other movie room?" he asked as Hail and Bryce also ran it.

"Chuck is playing a game in the movie room downstairs." Hail said as he and Bryce also climbed on the bed and jumped with Damon.

"I think I we can move Chuck to his room…"

"No!" Belle said as she ran into the room. "I want to watch ponies!" She told the boys.

"Too late. We asked first!" Damon said and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm telling Vinny!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Damon said and stopped jumping.

"VINNY!" Belle screamed.

"Okay, okay, enough!" John said. "Everyone out. Out, out, out!" he said. "Papa needs to get dressed. Then he will sort this out."

"Ha-ha! We won." Damon said and jumped off the bed with the boys and ran out.

"Dai! You mean!" Belle screeched and ran after him.

Celes sat up with a tiny smile. "Well I guess this means you'll be policing them, huh?" she asked.

"Let me get dressed, sort them out then we can go, okay?" he kissed her. "Promise."

"Uh, okay." she said watching him. "Do you need me to turn around." she teased him.

"Celes." he said and he picked her up and walked her to the door. "You too, out."

Celes stood outside of the door in a mild shock. She shook her head and started down the hallway beating herself up for doing something wrong.

"Damon! Leave Ree-ree alone!" Lana was heard yelling. "I'm going to bite you!"

Damon laughed and ran out the girls room. "No you won't!" He called and then ran to the room Ro shared with Lee. "Mummy!" He said as he jumped on the bed.

"Are you causing trouble?" Roman asked as she finished picking up the mess from yesterday. She picked Damon up and walked out the room. "Go play and be nice." She told him and set him down. "Hey, Cel… what's wrong?"

Celes smiled a little at her. "Um… nothing I think." she said and sighed. "I don't know." she said honestly. "I think I'm being too pushy."

"How so?" she asked as she held her hand and walked with her down stairs.

"I was just teasing John about having me turn around while he got dressed… I don't… I don't know what's wrong there but it feels really off all of a sudden." she shook her head and smiled. "Its probably just my imagination."

"Dressing…" Roman smiled. "Did the kids both him?"

Celes nodded. "But that's never been an issue in the past the kids they come they mess with him with their arguments and then he goes right back into you know playing around and stuff." she shrugged. "Maybe hes just still stressed. Maybe its all too soon for me." she said sadly.

"Don't be silly, he's just probably going to get all dress up for you. Then he has to sort the kids out. Don't worry, he probably got a little flustered with you there. I usually try to give him privacy when he gets out the shower… but then again… I alike a man in a towel." She shivered. "Anyhoo…"

"DAMON!" Lana and Belle were heard screaming. Belle was just a little higher pitch.

Roman ducked her head. "And it sounds like Damon is on a terrorist day today."

Celes sighed. "I know, this house is a little topsy turvy today." she sighed. She really didn't know that about John… usually… he wasn't so private with her. She sighed and followed Roman to help with Damon.

"Don't worry about it, he just probably need to center himself. Stop overthinking." she told her and then caught Damon running out of the girls' room. "Caught ya!" She smiled when Damon squealed. "You are picking on the girls today, huh?" She tickled him and he squealed louder.

Lana came out and frowned up at Damon. "Oh! You are so lucky! One of these days! I swear! I'll bite you!"

Belle ran out the room with angry tears. "No like! No like at all!"

"Yes, like!" Damon said. "You like a lot!" he teased her.

Roman shook his head and set him down. "Apologise to Belle for whatever you did."

"I only closed the closet door while she was in it." He said.

Belle went to lung at him with a shriek. "Mean!"

"He held the door closed." Lana said and held Belle.

Damon winced. "Tattle tale."

"Demon." Lana hissed.

"Damon, apologize." Roman nudged him.

"Sorry." he told her. Then he poked her nose and ran off.

"No like!" Belle said.

Celes gave a tiny frown. "Don't call him a demon." she said softly to Lana. "Hes a terror, not a demon."

"Well, he's both." Lana said not backing down from what she said. "And he called me a tattle tale first. He was the one being mean first."

"Alana, I swear to God, since the day you were born you have been defying me. I just don't like it when he's called a demon. He's not one, please don't call him one." she said, she didn't know why it upset her to hear it. She didn't like it when Lee did it either. It probably had something to do with the fact that she worked really hard on him, he wasn't a demon even though he was one once.

Lana gave a frustrated noise. "He was picking on me, when I tell what he did, he calls me a tattle tale and you didn't tell him anything. But when i call him a demon I get into trouble. Caleb even says he is one!" she said referring to her own demon. She growled. "Oh, never mind!"

"Now hold on just one second, I never said you were in trouble. Did I raise my voice, did I yell at you at all. No, I just asked you not to call him a demon. Is that too much to ask now. Yes, at one point he was one, but he's not anymore. You know what, call him what you want he's your brother. I give up." she gave an exasperated sigh and turned and started to walk away and frowned. What in the hell was wrong with her. She turned back around and walked up to Lana and hugged her. "I'm sorry." she said. "Go play and ignore what I said." she said and then let her go and turned and walked away again.

Lana frowned confusely. She rolled her eyes then walked into her room.

Roman frowned as well and followed her. "Celes… are you sure you are okay?" she asked worriedly.

Celes gave a little smile. "No, I'm not sure I'm okay. But I'm not sure whats wrong either." she said with a shrug. "I'll have to make that up to her later, I shouldn't have lashed out at her like that."

"You know, that is why I named him Damon." Roman whispered and smiled. "Damon the Demon." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "Roman I've known that since we were small, as a light I know the minute the host chooses even if they don't say it out loud." she said. "I know and he's our demon but I don't know it just strikes a nerve with me." she shrugged.

"They are siblings now so its normal when they fight and call each other names, its okay. Besides you are his Saving Grace so maybe it does upset you when you hear it. Its okay too." She rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

John came jogging up to them. "You don't even have shoes on. Hurry and put some shoes on. I'm going to set Chuck up in the second media room. I don't trust Damon, Bryce, and Hail alone over there. Who knows what they will do. At least with Chuck I know he will be glued to the screen. I'll set… crap… Where should I put Belle? She likes quietness when she is watching her ponies."

Celes actually had a solution for that. "Let Chuck play the WiiU he don't need a tv for it he can just play on the screen on the paddle and keep it low and Belle can watch ponies in there. Chuck is way better about his outbursts as he gets older it should be okay." she said and rubbed his arms to calm him. But to calm him more she summoned her little nude pumps and slipped them on.

"Good idea," He kissed her. "I'll be back. Let me set these kids up."

"Damon!" Cello called. "Where is it? Where did you put them?"

Damon laughed as he ran out with a black back. He skidded to a halt when he saw Ro, Celes, and John. Then the did a U-turn and started to run the other way.

"Oh, no you don't." John said, and with three quick strides picked him up and tucked him under his arm. "Getting into trouble because you are bored," he said.

Damon squealed and kicked his legs. "No… ah, man." He grumbled.

Cello ran out the room. "You are so going to get it later. Just you wait." He took his black sack from John. "Thank you." he flicked Damon's nose. "Trouble maker."

Damon giggled, "I have Albie's too." He said showing him the other black bag.

"Oh, you!" Cello said and took Albie's candy bag from him. "You could have just asked."

"Yeah, its not how I roll I'd of shared. Now you can't." he said.

"Ah, man." Damon said. Then he smiled. "But I showed you and gave it back." He said hopefully. "I could have kept it."

"Maybe I will share later." Albie said, he was a soft touch like his mother.

"Okay!" Damon kicked his legs, "Take me away, Papa!" He told him.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Hail, Bryce come on, let set you up in the movie room." He called.

"Wait!" Belles squealed. "What about me?" She called and ran out of Lana and Bree's room.

"You and Chuck are going to the other movie room. Now, go get your baby ready to go watch ponies." He told her.

"But…"

"Chuck is going to play the WiiU on the paddle, so it will be fine." He told her.

"Okay." She pouted a little but left to go get Shan.

"Boys, come on."

Hail jumped on one leg as Bryce jumped on his other leg.

Chuck yawned and looked up when they came in the room. He was playing the WiiU on the big screen. "Awe come on Papa!" he said already looking for and excuse for them not to take over.

"The boys are going to watch movies and you are going with Belle and Shan to the other movie room. You can play the WiiU in there on the paddle while they watch My Little Ponies." He told him.

Chuck started to say something but then thought better of it. "Yeah okay, I guess Belle and Shan are okay." he shrugged.

"What?" Hail said. "What is so great about ponies? They are so girly. You need to watch, Batman!" he said Batman in a dark raspy voice.

"Batman again? We _always_ watch batman." Damon said. "Lets watch something else."

"Avengers!" Bryce said and ran to the movies to get it down.

"No, lets watch Spider Man!"

"Batman!"

"Avengers!"

"Spiderman!" Soon the boys were arguing on what to watch.

John stepped between them. "Okay heres the compromise, how about you watch the cartoon avengers that crosses over with the Justice League. Then you get Spiderman, Batman and the Avengers."

The three of them looked at each other then nodded. "Okay!" they said in unison and then ran and jumped on the couch.

John gave a sigh and dug out the very rare dvd and put it in for them. "Get someone to help you put this away when its over. Mama and I may not be here." he said the three of them.

"Okay." they said and tried to look around him to watch the cartoon.

John moved and picked up Chuck. "Come on Charles lets get you set up with the girls. Why'd you agree to it anyways."

Chuck smiled. "I like hanging out with Belle, she annoys me and shes a dumb little sister sometimes, but I like her. And Shan is really, really cool." he said. "Did you know she can make little flowers grow out of her hands. She give them to Belle while they watch ponies and Belle makes little crowns for them with them." he said.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I see." He smiled. "They look pretty wearing their crowns don't they?"

"Yeah, they are… you know for sisters." he said.

He chuckled, "Yeah," He walked back upstairs to get Belle and Shan. "Belle, you and Shan ready?"

"Yes," She said as she pulled her big purse with their ponies and and some of Shan's things. "Come on, Baby." She told Shan and took her hand.

Shannon toddled behind them and gave a gurgling giggled. She liked that her sister called her baby like that it made her feel special.

John watched them then set Chuck down. "Come on, He said picking Shan up. And then went to pick Belle up.

"I got it." She said as she adjusted the straps of her big purse and followed.

Chuck shook his head and slowed and picked up half the purse for her. "Come on." he said and they finally made it to the secondary media room. Chuck helped Belle get her bag onto one side of the couch then went to the other on his own.

"Okay do you want to watch a pony movie or a pony show?" John asked as he turned on the screen.

Belle pulled out their things. "What should we watch, baby?" she asked Shan.

" _Rarity."_ she sent and with John's help got onto the couch next to Belle.

"We are watching shows." she told John.

John smiled and put on a show where Rarity was kidnapped by the diamond dogs. "Watch your sisters. If you guys need help Poppy and Uncle Ritus will be on this side of the house, or call daddy and mummy, kay?" When he was satisfied with their answers he popped back to the pain part of the house. he checked in on the other kids then found Celes in the kitchen with Lee. "Ready?" he smiled.

Celes grinned. "Yes sir I am!"

Lee smiled, "Have fun." He told them.

John smiled and took Celes' hand and then popped them to London to a movie theater. "Sorry about this morning. The boys can sometimes drive me crazy." he smiled. "They are so much like Ro. Its like having three of her all at once. I love her but, that is too many at once." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "It's okay, I should know better I know how they can be… its just stunned me a little is all."

"Sorry," He kissed her on top of her head. "I'm sorry. Then Damon is in one of his terrorizing moods. He _has_ to pick on everyone." he shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. "So, would you like a snack or popcorn for the movie?" He asked as they picked a movie and then went in.

"Mmm, popcorn with nacho cheese…" she paused to giggle. "And then I would like coke."

"Sounds good." He ordered and then got himself some candy and a cherry slush. They walked into the theater and found some seats. "So, I was going to save this until after your tour, but I guess I can give it to you now." He told her and gave her a ring box.

Celes took the little ring box and looked up at him. "What is it?" she whispered

"Open it and find out, silly little wife." He smiled and tapped her nose.

Celes smiled and cracked open the box and gave a little gasp and tears filled her eyes. "John." She whispered and looked up at him. "I... You... God I'm such an idiot. I had thought something was wrong and that you just didn't... Think about me anymore. I'm so stupid of course you think about me. I'm sorry." She said whispered and hugged his arm.

"Oh, Celes." He said and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you. Of course I think of you. I always think of you. I know the two weeks on your tour wasn't good, but you have to take responsibility for that as well. It was you that forced me to come knowing I was upset and depressed. If you hurt Ro you would be just as upset and depressed. Yes, we needed time off but what were you expecting? Honestly, think about it. You hurt Roman and we forced you apart cause you need it. Wouldn't you be depressed and think of a way to try and make it up to her?"

Celes smiled. "It's not our two weeks so much. I knew that was going to go that way I'm just being dramatic about it." She pressed her face into his side. "I love you, I really am sorry." She whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "No more dramatic. Leave that for Lee." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Yes I think I can to that." She leaned up and kissed his neck as the lights dimmed.

"Good." He smiled as he kept his arm around her but laced his fingers with hers. They ate their popcorn and whatever candy he bought. He was enjoying himself and the movie very much.

Celes giggled as she watched the movie, it was a romantic comedy and she loved those the most, John knew her so well. She kept placing little kisses on his bicep. She really loved spending time with him. She missed him so much. She sighed and curled her legs under herself and continued to watch staying against John's side.

John kissed the top of her head as she curled closer. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He was really was enjoying the movie. He just lost himself into it. It was all the time got time off from the kids. He was always watching some kind of kid movie, cartoons, or musical. So being able to watching a real movie was finally a relaxing thing. It may not be his kind of movie but it was good enough for him, and it made Celes happy.

When the movie ended and the lights came back up Celes grinned up at John. "Want to split an ice cream sunday?" she asked. "We can go to Diagon Alley and get one." she said in the mood for something sweet.

"Do we have time for that? You did say you wanted to do a few numbers at the club tonight, and I would like your help to sing a song. So you will have three numbers to do tonight. But if we have time, yes. I would loved to have one with you."

Celes looked at her watch and pouted and then perked back up. "Oh, we can go home and then, and then we can eat ice cream bars I have stashed in my personal fridge in my workroom. Oh a song… I want to sing with you." she squealed. "Is it for Roman? Oh I hope so. John I have to say I'm sort of like super excited for you guys, the making up and the… new little life." she giggled. "I thought… I honestly thought it would sting but… it doesn't. Im thrilled to death." she said and kissed him and gave the tiniest of moans and then pulled away with a blush. "Sorry, public." she giggled a little more.

He smiled. "Lets go have some ice cream bars." He stood and helped her up. "Yes, I am singing a song for Ro." He held her in his side as they walked out. "I'm happy too. I'm glad you are happy too."

"Okay!" she chirped. She felt good, she felt… glowie. She felt better than she had this morning. She was being foolish thinking he'd stop thinking about her. He was her husband and she loved him as much as she loved Roman. She didn't gage her love too much these days she basically just loved everyone she was with. She popped them back to the house and then with a giggle led him to her workroom and got the chocolate with chocolate ice cream bars out and gave him one. She led him over to her little loveseat and pushed off her shoes and sat down with him on the couch and put her feet in his lap and started in on her ice cream. "I like ice cream, its probably my favorite sweet. Spending all this time with Sune has got me eating more and this is probably my most favorite." she giggled and bit into her ice cream then licked up some of the inner chocolate ice cream and gave a tiny moan.

He smiled as he ate his ice cream. "I'm glad you two are having fun. You looked so cute when Lee turned you into kids. You were like Venelope's twin."

"I know, Damon wanted to steal me. It was adorable." she squealed but then frowned as if there was another memory there and then shook her head. It was probably one Damon removed for her own good. She moved closer and continued to eat her ice cream. She didn't notice when it started to melt down her wrist and kept trying to finish it not so much a ninja about it and ended up with a bit on her nose and all down her wrist like a little kid.

John chuckled as he created a bowl and made her put her ice cream in it. "You are getting your ice cream all over." He took her hand and licked it clean. He waved a hand a spoon appeared. "Here, eat up."

Celes giggled. "In most cases that's the fun." she said and looked up at him pausing in her ice cream eating. "I love you." she said and leaned up and kissed him and sighed against his lips tasting chocolate there. She wanted more, but for some reason wasn't sure what he wanted from her so she sat back down and ate her ice cream finishing it. She set the bowl down and leaned her cheek on his bicep and started to hum "When you Kiss me." She daydreamed and kept a little smile on her face.

John smiled, "I love you, too." He told her and held her. He was content holding her. It was one of the things he enjoy most. It made him feel closer and more intimate with her. "He hummed her Hawaiian song and then started to run his fingers through her hair.

Celes sighed and closed her eyes as another ripple of emotion went through her. She held onto him tighter. She really had missed him, just this, little kisses holding her and that song... That song that made her heart melt. She lifted her face and pressed it into his neck as some sort of gate of all this pent up emotion she'd been pushing back just spilled out. She hasn't even realized that she was hurting over this that her love for them had sucked her in and she had become intertwined in fixing them. She held onto him tighter and started to cry harder. She needed to cry just... Just to cleanse herself as Daddy Alan would say. She took a few deep breath as she calmed and looked at him and blushed. "I didn't mean to cry." She whispered. "You just started humming my song and I just..." She looked away and but her lip. "I'm not sad, it's like I'm relived..." She whispered.

"Celes, I don't... where is this emotion of you thinking that I forgot you or don't love you coming from?" He asked her. "I mean, its making me think that by spending time with Ro or wanting something from her really is effecting you. Celes, you busy yourself in doing things all the time. And moon after Ro, Lee, and now Sune. But the moment I moon after Ro you become... stuck in your head. I love you, Celes. I'm always thinking of you. Don't think that I am not. Don't ever think that. I do things for you all the time." He kissed her gently. "I love you, please don't feel like I dont. I dont think I can handle this right now."

Celes gave him a little smile and shook her head. "You silly man." She whispered. "I'm not crying because I'm relieved about that i believe you when you say that. I have such faith and trust in you. You are my john when you say something you mean it. I'm relieved because you and Roman are finally working things out." She pushed his shoulder playfully. "You big dope, I got myself all wrapped up in what was going on with you too and I didn't even realize it till a couple of seconds ago. And yes I moon it's what i do when I'm trying to be subtle about what I want." She giggled. "I suck at it too. I know you love me and I know you didn't forget me you only had to say it once. And you're suppose to want things from Ro last time I check buddy you and she eloped all crazy and romantic like." She giggled and wiped her eyes and kissed him. "I love you my silly John. I always will and I pretty much always have. If I had met you before the others I would have loved just as much. For once while my emotions have to do with Ro they have to do with the fact that I'm freaking happy and relieved it's all... Fixing." She crawled into his lap and giggled and kissed his neck then placed her face in it. "So what's this song?" She asked playing with the button of his shirt.

He relaxed. He really was worried when she started to cry. He had started to think he was being neglectful... but he wasn't neglecting her. He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I'm never going to stop telling you, but I love you." He told her. "Let me hold you a little while longer, okay? Just a little more of me and you."

Celes snuggled into his arms and sighed and felt like she was home, not home like Harry but home like... John. He was hers and her love and she had wanted him pretty much from the first time she saw him. She had wanted Kama but only after Hiiaka had told her their story. God she just loved him. Celes sighed and smiled. "My John." She whispered. "I love you always." She whispered and smiled.

He continued to hold her and humm her song. About after an hour when both their stomachs growled her chuckled. He gave her a big smacking kiss then picked her up. "Come on, Pockets. Lets eat some lunch and work on the song. Its called Like I'm Gonna Lose You. I've heard it a on your iPod a few times. And I know you can relate to the song." He told her as he carried her out of her work room and headed them towards the kitchen.

"Oh I love that song it makes me all misty eyed yes I will sing it with you a good choice." She giggled and kicked her legs as they walked.

"Good, that will be nice." He told her. When they walked in the kitchen they found it empty for once. "What would you like?" He asked. Then paused when the refrigerator door opened. "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you're back!" She said surprised. I thought it would be another hour or so." She placed the armful of food on the counter. "Got hungry." She said. "I wanted sweet and sour shrimp with the leftover rice, then I thought some teriyaki chicken would go good with it. That with some steamed cabbage and broccoli. Then I changed my mind and though sushi rolls would be awesome." She giggled. "So, now I have decided a suicide bowl will do." She said as she started to wash all the veggies she got out. A veggie stir fry with sweet and sour shrimp and teriyaki chicken. All mixed together. Either way, the rice is going to be eaten." She declared and started putting her knife skills to work. It was a lot of rice left over and she had _every_ intention of eating it all.

"I guess if Ro doesn't eat all of it I'll have some." She smiled and looked at John. "Your babies personalities come right out right away." She sent.

John nodded and watched Roman. "How about more chicken than shrimp it's out of season." He suggested gently.

"Hey, do I tell you how to cook? I don't think think so." She told him. "And our refrigerator of awesome don't go out of season." She said as she started to cook the veggies in a wok. She flipped the veggies in the wok with one hand. "So, how was your little outing?" She asked as she seasoned the veggies to her liking.

Celes smiled as John came over and sat next to her. "It was really fun, he took me to a movie and then we had ice cream. After we eat we have to go into the music room for a while. I'm excited about the club tonight!" she sang happily.

"Oh, that sounds fun." She said. "I'm excited about going to the club tonight too." She placed the cooked veggies in one of Celes' big silver mixing bowls. When she was done she started cooking the chicken, then she cooked the shrimp.

John smiled. "Its going to be fun, I think. We all need a night out." he said and watched Roman. " _I really hope she doesn't crave shrimp the whole pregnancy."_ he said to Celes.

Celes just shook her head. " _Relax, a little in moderation won't hurt her."_ she said back and then giggled. She got off her stool and walked over to Roman and hugged her from behind and sighed. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." She told her. "Silly girl." She kissed her hand. "Careful, I'm almost done." She said, then she added all the meats and veggies together, and dumped the rest of the rice in the wok. She warmed them all together and poured the content of in back into the big silver mixing bowl. She cleaned up then got two bowls down and put some in each bowl. She gave them to John and Celes then she picked up her big bowl and grabbed one of Celes' mixing spoons and made her way out the kitchen and back to the media room where Sune was.

"Hey! Oh that looks good." he said happily as she sat back down. "And you were quick, I give you props and a solid nine out of ten." he chuckled.

"Nine out of Ten? Give me back my bowl." She said as she hugged it to herself.

Sune laughed and used magic to get the bowl and tease her a little. "What are you going to give me?" he asked.

"Hey!" She squealed. She gave him a pout and smiled. "What do you want?" She asked as she scooted closer to him and pressed her breast to his arm.

Sune laughed and shook his head. "Awe the sexual favor, no, no I think I'd rather just be aloud to sleep in your arms tonight, and if some sex happens that's nice too. But being with you is enough for me." he kissed her on the lips and handed her bowl back.

She shook her head and smiled. Then she scooted away from him and started to eat as she grumbled a little. She kept forgetting Sune wasn't like the other guys. In order to tease him and get what she wanted, she had to think about him and his wants.

Sune gave a little smiled and pulled her back against him. "I liked being close to you though. Its okay we just haven't spent a whole lot of time together in these past six weeks." he said and rubbed her arm. He turned their movie back on and rested his head on top of hers, which he could just do comfortable if he sat up on a pillow given he and Ro were nearly the same height, he was only a few inches taller.

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Its okay, I just need to get back into my groove. I just forgot myself. Usually the boys are easy like that." She giggled as she ate more of her food.

Sune smiled. "I am not as easy as the other men." He rubbed her arm and sighed. "I missed spending time with you though. A lot. I mean it's given me time to corrupt Celes though." He gave a dark chuckle. "They say she corrupted you but I think she needs a bit of childhood." He kissed the top of her head. "May I have a shrimp?" He asked

Roman giggled and fed him a shrimp. "She corrupted me sexually." She giggled. "Other than that, I was a bad child."

Sune chuckled and swallowed. "Well, when Lee turns us into little Sune and the little Vinny clone I am schooling her on being a 'bad kid' as you put it. And we aren't bad just... Difficult and we know how to have fun." He chuckled and pressed his face into her hair. He was her little fox and he just loved her. She didn't only save him but she was saving his family. "Thank you." He whispered. "For brining Ritsu home for... Putting my family back together for letting them be in our family and lives. I don't get to say it to you often. I can't say enough though when I am with you."

Roman smiled up at him. "You are welcome." She told him and kissed him. "You are very much welcome."

"So little goddess, what would you like to do after this movie is over? I thought we could play..." He paused. "Mahjong until you have to get all extra pretty tonight."

She laughed as she continued to eat. "Yeah, we can do that, be prepared to be beat… _again_."

"Oh, well, this time I will not, let you distract me!" He declared and laughed. "I like losing to you though." He kissed her and moaned a little letting his need for her come out a bit. He slid his hand up to her face and deepened their kiss.

She moaned as she kissed him back. She gave a little shiver. She smiled and against his lips. "I distracted you last time?" She giggled. She liked to hear that she distracted Sune, even as a Nogitsune. She giggled again and set her bowl of food down, with the way Sune was kissing her and holding her, she was not going to be able to finish. She curled into his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I like distracting you."

Sune smiled. "I like when you distract me too." He whispered and let his hand rest on the side of her breast and wiggled his fingers a little.

She giggled and try to wiggle away from his fingers. "No tickling." She told him and giggled again. "That is cheating. No tickling of the Roman. That is off limits."

"No tickling you say?" With one move he had her flipped on her back and was tickling her mercilessly. "You were saying?" He laughed as he continued to tickled her and sit on top of her to hold her down.

Roman screamed and wiggled, trying hard to get away from Sune. She laughed and tried to slap his hands away. "Not... Right!" She laughed and screamed again. She thrashed her body around still trying to get away from him

Sune continued tickling her and then he stopped and looked down at her. He straddled her hips. He leaned down and kissed her giving a moan. He held onto her pulling her against him as suddenly his touches became less teasing tickles and more soft caresses.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She shivered and moaned again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. She kissed down to his chin and nipped it. She licked down to his Adam's Apple and sucked on it with another moan.

Sune moaned and shivered. "I don't... Think we are going to play mahjong." He whispered and slid his hands up her thighs. He moaned and kissed her again and then down her neck. He had missed her and playing it cool with her all morning and into the afternoon had been hard. He wanted her.

She giggled and moaned as she laced her fingers through his fur like hair. "God…" She breathed and felt her own nipples harden. He hadn't really touched her and her body was shivering and preparing itself for him. "I don't… think we will finish… the movie." She breathed and kissed him. She wiggled from under him and pushed him back as she straddle his hips. She kissed him again and shivered. "God… I want you… I want to taste you… I want to touch you… and I want… mmm." She moaned and slid her hands up his shirt, needing to feel his skin.

Sune responded by locking the door to the media room and making their clothes melt away. "Do what..." He moaned and slid his hands up her body. She felt so good. His hands found her breasts and he moaned more. He sat up and kissed her again moaning into her mouth.

She moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breast into his hands. She sucked on his tongue and shivered as she felt her core give a throb. "God!" She broke their kiss and pushed him back down. She kissed his neck and down to his chest. She scraped her teeth against his stomach and nipped at his navel. She giggled and looked up at him. "This drives me crazy." She told him and dipped her tongue into his navel and swirled it around. She giggled.

Sune gave a moan and his body gave a jolt. "That uh..." He whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't..." He gasped and moaned when she did it again. "Stop... God! I like that, what the hell?" He moaned and touched her head lightly.

Roman smiled and then just started pumping her tongue in and out of his navel. She moaned against it and enjoyed the way he was reacting to it. She swirled her tongue around and pumped it in and out of him.

His body hardened and he pressed into the part of her that was over it. "Roman..." His hand threaded into her hair. "I... Can't believe this is a turn on..." He gasped and moaned as his body started to burn for hers.

She moaned as she continued to pump her tongue in and out of him. She slid her hands up the side of his body and down to his thighs. She massaged his inner thighs with her thumbs. She pressed harder into his stomach and try to reach deeper into his navel with her tongue. She was liking this. She was liking this a lot. She loved with Lee did this to her, it drove her crazy. Now, being able to share this with Sune was even better, especially since he was enjoying it on himself.

Sune moaned and growled and massaged her head. "Ro... I think... I need... Oh my God, woman." He said as his body jerked and the reality that this may do him in set in. "God... Roman..." He gripped her head and rolled back on his head as he jerked again. "God... I want you... This is... This is good..." He couldn't shut up he couldn't get over the shock of how much this was turning him on. He moaned louder and growled as he felt the to flings of his orgasm.

She moaned louder and just enjoy the way he reacted. She smiled as she swirled it around and then she wiggled her tongue.

Then it happened Sune felt his orgasm hit and he growled. "Shit." He moaned and looked down at her. Her belly covered in his seed. "I'm sorry." He whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be." she told him. "It was what I wanted you to do." She said. She kissed his stomach and and giggled. "I love that I found that little secret." She giggled again and rolled off him. She fingered his seed and tasted it. "Mmm, still good." She told him. She cleaned herself then rolled onto her side and looked at him. "My little fox enjoyed himself, never be upset or embarrassed that you enjoyed yourself." She kissed him and moaned. She draped her leg over his hips. "When you're ready, I'm all yours." She whispered against his lips.

Sune laid there with her rubbing the side of her body. She felt good just against him. He kissed her as his body started to become ready again and then rolled them over to she lay beneath him. He kissed her again and slid a hand to her thigh. He pressed against her as he became fully erect again and then slid effortlessly into her core and moaned loudly. God, did he love this woman. He kissed down her neck and then along her collarbones and started to thrust into her. At the same moment he threw up a block and opened to Roman so she could feel him and how he felt about her.

She smiled up at him as she opened just as easily to him. She loved him so much. And she loved that he loved her. She giggled and rubbed her hands up his back. She moaned as she rolled onto her head. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. "God… you feel so good." She whispered as she wrapped her legs around him. She rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts, enjoying the way he was enjoying her body.

Sune moaned and kissed her as he started to thrust harder and faster into her. The feel of her just made him want her more. He had deeply missed her. She was just everything.

Roman moaned louder as she rolled back onto her head. She shivered rubbed his back. Then she rolled them over so that she was on top. She kissed him and moaned against his mouth. She sat up and started to rolled her hips just as fast and hard as he was going. She moaned as she leaned her head back. She wanted to make love to him. It only seemed right that she finish what she started and she wanted to make him feel good… real good.

Sune smiled and moaned and rolled up into her rolling back on his head. She felt good wrapped around him she felt good as apart of him he moaned and looked up at her allowing her to work her magic on him. "I love you."

She smiled down at him and tightened her core around him. She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, always." She told him and moaned. She rested her hands on his chest and started to lift her hips as as she pounced on him. She gave little squeals as she rode him harder. She felt her juices leak as she gave into the pleasure.

Watching her give in just made him feel so... Good. He moaned and rolled back and pumped harder as she bounced on him and he gripped her hips tighter as he felt her core tighten and his second orgasm tingle up his spine.

Roman started to gasp out short breaths as she felt her her body tingle. She jerked and she felt her core tightened again. She whimpered a little as she jerked a few time. "Su… Sune…" She moaned. She gave a loud squeal as felt her thighs tightened and her hips jerked. Her orgams hit her and she gave another loud squeal.

Sune growled and panted and pushed up and rolled back on his head as his own orgasm coursed through him. He gripped her hips tightly and moaned and rolled his a few more times before he felt her collapse on top of him. He moaned and enjoyed the way she kept tightening and loosening around him. He shivered and moaned and kissed her. "I really, _really_ missed you. And more than just that, how you feel… God you always feel good both in my arms and in the connection." he whispered.

She panted as she held him. "I love you." she breathed. She had missed playing with him. She saw him, not all the time but he seemed happy with Celes. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed everything about you. Touching you, holding you, rubbing your hair, talking to you, and playing with you." She told him.

He chuckled. "I missed all those things too. And don't you worry about Celes and myself we are going nice and slow... Er slowish... She's sort of piney woman." He sighed. "Not your problem. So we are going to the club? I like your club you excited to go back?"

She smiled as she laid her head back down on his chest. She drew a circle around his nipple. "I am." She told him. "I think I may have to go back to work too. I'll have to come up with a new routines and stuff, well, I do want to work on country night. We have been putting that off for a while. I want Lee to sing the last number. It will be so much fun too." she giggled.

"Well then, if you go back to work I guess I do too." he said and rubbed her back lightly. "I like the club. I like that its so you." he said and kissed the side of her head and sighed. "We should do country night soon. Maybe on Celes' next break from tour?"

"Yeah, maybe. Wait, no, that won't do. She will have two numbers to do. So she needs to rehearse with the girls as well and then she is singing and performing a number. I think after her tour we can start working on it. It will be awesome."

Sune nodded and ran his finger slowly down her spine. "Will you be performing?" he asked.

She smiled. "The last number… Well, yeah. There will be a couple of numbers I'll be doing." She giggled.

Sune nodded and closed his eyes a minute. "Well it ought to be good." he whispered. "Lets just stay this way till we have to get ready, okay?" he asked.

Roman smiled, "Okay." She told him. She liked being in his arms, it was nice. And he felt pretty warm too. "Next time I'm going to drive you really crazy." She whispered as her mind started to play out a plan to please his body. She giggled and kissed his chest over his heart. She turned her head to press her other cheek to his chest and she started to draw circles over his other nipple.

Sune shook his head catching some of the thoughts. "You are an incredible tease." he whispered and they just laid there together. He turned on another movie with magic and they watched together naked, connected and wrapped in one another.

Celes smiled as she and John finished the third go through of the song. She hopped off the stool, she'd actually never sang anything with him before but when they had started to something happen and the chemistry just worked. She wiped off her cheeks and walked up to him and kissed him resting her hands on his knees as she stood between his legs. "Its going to be… perfect." she said and kissed him again and then pulled back. "Wearing that yummy color of yours tonight too?"

"Of course." he said and kissed her. "Go change, it'll be time soon." he said.

Celes gave him a little smile and turned and left him in the studio and drifted to the closet and grinned when she saw Roman there. "Hey!" she chirped at her and bounced over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi!" She kissed her back. "Come to get dress?" She asked as she sat at her vanity. She was freshly showered and was in her purple silk robe.

"Going to jump in the shower and then yes." she said and kissed her cheek again. Hopped over to their bathroom in the closet. She jumped in and cleaned up quickly. She got out and dried all of her and grabbed her green robe and threw it on. She walked out of the bathroom tying it in place. "See all clean." she giggled and walked over to the mint green part of her closet and thumbed through the club dresses.

Roman giggled. "Anything in mind on what you are going to wear?" She asked as she slipped on her shoes first. She smiled brightly as she looked down at them. They were the Louboutin ones that were gold and extra stuff to it. She _loved_ her shoes. She really did.

Celes giggled when she turned with the black and mint green dress and pulled it on. It was open on the sides and the back was just black criss cross. The dress was a little puffy but still fell just mid thigh. She sat and pulled back her hair the way she thought would look good with it and grinned as she turned and looked up at Roman and then looked her over. "Gonna just be naked with your hot shoes on?" she teased as she stood to go get the solid black pumps and the matching half leather jacket she planned on.

Roman laughed, "No, I just love these shoes. I figured if I put them on first something will jump out at me." She said. She walked over to her thongs and pulled out a black lacy one and pulled those on. She pulled down her robe and walked to her dresses and hummed to herself. She wanted to take her time and look good for everyone. She still had to think about how she was going to wear her hair. She smiled when she came across a deep blue dress. She opened her robe and dressed in the dress. It had one sleeve which was sheer and tied around her wrist. It also had little silver sequins on it as well. She walked back to her vanity and brushed out her hair. She shrugged and placed a blue flower behind her left ear and allowed her hair to fall into it's natural waves and curls, with her part on her left side.

Celes took in the dress and the shoes. "Um… Roman.." she said and sat down next to her. "Maybe a black dress with gold accents if you want to wear the shoes. They uh… don't match." she said.

"Yes they do." She told her. The blue is a dark, the gold goes well." She touched the accent on the dress and changed it to same dark blue. "That should be better. But these dark colors go well with the shoes. Its part of fashion, individual tastes." She told her.

Celes kissed her cheek. "I think you look beautiful." she whispered and then kissed her neck. "Come on lets go meet the boys and I need to stop at Jude and Val's and check the soil. I won't get dirty just going to use my magic." she said offering her hand.

"Okay," She told her as she grabbed some gold earrings and necklace that matched the same shade of her shoes. "Accessories always goes a long way." She kissed Celes as she walked out the closet as she was putting on an earing.

Celes gave a little frown and looked in the mirror suddenly second guesses herself. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She got out a long necklace with feathers on the end made out of white gold and then put on a pair of dangling earrings with the same feathers. She gave a little smile and shrugged and left the closet yanking on the jacket. She went out to the garden and checked on her baby and found her sleeping peacefully with Val and left the plot where they were in ground and went to the kitchen to meet the boys and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen taking in the eye candy of men and smiled a little as s blush crept into her cheeks.

Lee tuned to look at Celes. "Hey you, ready to go?" He asked. He was in his usual black slacks and white button down, however, this time it was untucked. It gave off that casual dressing look.

Celes nodded but didn't say anything.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he whispered.

Celes looked up at him. "Um, yeah. You look nice." she whispered back and ran her fingers along the collar of his buttondown shirt. "You always look good in this color." she said.

Harry chuckled. "You look pretty awesome yourself." he kissed her.

John walked up behind Roman and gave her a flower and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing." he said in her ear.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flower. She looked him over. "You look nice."

Sune walked in wearing all black. His button down was unbutton to reveal the back tank top under it. "Okay are we…" He trailed off as he looked at everyone and then looked at Celes. "Why are you frowning?" He asked her.

Celes looked at him. "Am I?" she asked and gave him a smile. "I'm good, just…" she shook her head and smiled. "Come on the club awaits."

Sune shook her head. "Just what? Finish it?" he told her.

Celes gave him an annoyed look. " _I'm just second guessing my outfit choice. Its fine."_ she sent him and turned to leave the kitchen.

Sune used his magic to stop Celes. He whispered something to Roman and then nodded over to Cele.

Roman walked over to her and took Celes hand and popped them over to the club and into her private room. "You are a woman, Celes." She told her as she walked over to her closet and pushed something things asides. "You are _allowed_ to change your mind on what you wear. Now, tell me, what is it that you are feeling? I like your high ponytail and bangs look, and the black heels go well,"

Celes looked down at the dress. "So does the dress…" she whispered and sighed. "You know or not. Maybe not this I just wanted to be… not me… I wanted to shock and all I did was ended up taking a comment clearly meant for you about your jewelry wrong. I don't… I'm not… a something men drool over. I'm Celes, I wear cute dresses and hang out in libraries. What is wrong with me. Maybe I'll feel better after I dance… I just feel all doubts about me right now."

"That is because your fashion sense says hippy and cute. That dress is clearly a 'Celes' dress. Its cute and would look a lot better if you wore flats, not heels. _However_ , it does not say 'shock'. You have to wear things that are… you have to think something without lace and two tone like that." Roman told her as she pulled out a dress. "You want to shock and have the guys drop jaw, think _outside_ your box." Roman gave her a dress, "Put this on. It goes better and it fits your body type _way_ better. You shouldn't wear strapless dresses that are short. It don't fit your body type. You have big breast and it don't look right. That is more for someone with smaller breast, like me. But at the same time I would have gotten rid of the black part on top. It just… its too 'doll' like and you aren't doll like."

Celes gave her a confused look and slipped the jacket off and pulled a strap out. "Uh, Ro this dress has straps but I understand what you're saying." she fell back on the bed. The real problem was is she felt like no one desired her anymore. Yeah Lee had, had her when he had time but… that was the only time she'd felt desired except whenever Harry looked at her. She sighed and shut her eyes and shook her head. "Dress me Ro, please."

"Take off your little girl dress that is inappropriate. And put on that dress." She told her as she nodded the one she put in her hands. "Do _not_ wear underwear. Keep your hair as is and take off those silly feathers. There is a time and place for them and that is not here or with that dress… either one of those dresses. "I'll find you some earrings. You won't need a necklace for that dress. Believe me, and I'll get you some heels to match the peach color on that dress. Then we are good to go."

Celes sat up and nodded. She got out of the other dress and sent it home and then pulled on the dress Roman had given her. She got it in place, having already removed her panties and not been wearing a bra before. She stood up and looked in the mirror and her mouth dropped open. "Well this will uh… do it." she said.

Roman turned around with some earrings. She smiled. "Yes, That will do it. I wanted to wear it for me, but It wouldn't look right. My breast are smaller and this needs your breast. "Here, put these heels on." She said handing her a pink/peach color heels to match the color of the dress. "And these earrings will go, they are the same color but yet still hold your individual taste."

Celes nodded and did as she was told and smiled a little. "This is going to get me in trouble." she whispered.

"You said to shock. THis will shock and cause body parts to pay attention." Roman giggled. "I love it." She kissed her cheek. "Come on, we have people to listen too and we need to get your name on the list."

"Oh! Yes, Zoom has it he runs the open mic nights now." she grinned and followed Roman. They went down and out into the club which was starting to fill with people. "Go to the table, I'll sign up." she kissed her and smiled. "Thank you." she said softly and then took off to the booth.

"You're welcome." She sang as she walked over to the bar instead.

John found her there. "What are you doing?" he asked softly touching the flower in her hair. "Want me to order you a drink?"

"Nope." She told him. "I already ordered. I'm getting an Arizona Sunset. Don't need to be drinking alcohol since our issue with Kama isn't resolved, I might get mean." She said.

John kissed her cheek. "Okay." he said and then waited with her to get her drink once she did he led her over to the table.

"Mama Ro!" Angel called as she ran over. "Oh, you are here, I missed you." She hugged her. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Roman laughed, "What favor is that?"

"Will you sing a song for me. You see, there is this guy." She blushed.

"Oh, is that so?" She giggled. "Okay, give me the song title and I'll sing it."

"Oh, yay!" Angel have her the name of the song and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she skipped off.

Roman smiled. "Poor thing." She said. "Can't sing worth anything, but is a good dancer."

Celes giggled again and shook her head at Zoom. "You can't keep saying things like that, Zoom, your wife will get upset." she said.

"But… why shouldn't I? You look…" he made a noise.

"Stop." she shook her head and finished signing up for the three slots needed and left the booth, stopped at the bar and got a shirley temple with lots of cherries opting not to drink so she could focus on the music and dancing for the night and then went over to the table humming to herself. She was getting more comfortable in the dress and really liked it. She didn't notice how heads turned when she walked past, but that's not what she wanted. She got to the table and found that all the guys were there, save Harry who has run off to see the band, and Roman. She got up on a stool and watched Sune, Lee and John carry on a conversation having not seen her walk up. She just smiled and ate a cherry and nudged Roman and giggled and then tied the stem for her and winked and handed it to her. "For you." she said and kissed her on the lips and then drank some of her drink.

Roman giggled and shivered. "Thank you." She said and set it down next to her drink. "I'll be back, I have to go see Zoom." She told the guys and hopped off her stool.

"Okay, be…" Lee trailed off when he seen Celes and his mouth fell open.

Celes drank more of her drink actually not noticing she looked around and then looked back at the boy and saw Lee. "What? What did I do?" she asked.

"What are you wearing?" He asked looking her over.

Sune and John heard Lee and looked at Celes, both of their mouths dropped open as well.

"Its a dress, Roman said I would look better in it because my boobs are so big." she stood to show them. "See."

Their mouths dropped down even more. It was a black and peach dress, mostly back, and it looked like sheer material was holding solid scraps in place of the important parts. They could see clearly that she wasn't wearing a bra, but the sheer parts also revealed she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Celes turned to the side so they could see the open part on her hip. "This is my favorite part. Isn't it cool? I like this dress, Roman did good." she said and giggled and grabbed a cherry and ate it and tied the stem.

All three boys shivered. "Uh… yeah." they said, still watching her.

Sune shook his head to clear it. "Are you, uh… are you feeling better?"

Celes smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." she whispered and picked up her drink and then offered him a cherry. "You want one?" she asked coyly.

He smiled and ate right from her fingers. "Thank you."

"I think I need a drink." Lee said.

"Right behind you." John told him and followed him.

Celes frowned a little. "Well it wasn't suppose to inspire them to get drunk." she said and shook her head and got up on her stool and swung her legs.

Sune shook his head. "You misinterpreted." then he flicked her nose. "They need a drink to loosen up. You have then tied up. They _really_ like what they see… or don't see."

Celes giggled. "Well it ought to b interesting." She looked at him and smiled. "Enjoy your Roman time?" She asked.

He smiled and suddenly his cheeks turned a pink color as he remembered the new sensitive spot she discovered on him. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I did. it was good... really good." he cleared his throat again. "Uh, how about you and John?"

"Yeah, it was nice. He took m out." She whispered and smiled a little. She touched his cheek. "I don't know why you're blushing and I don't want to know but it's a good shade on you." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

He sputtered. "What... pish... I don't blush." He said. He looked around and saw Roman at the DJ booth talking to Zoom. God, that woman just had ways. And not with just him but with everyone she talked and touched. She made people feel good, special, and desired. He looked back at Celes and shivered. He love Celes, and love that they had a relationship with each other. He even knew she was in her pining mode. She wanted John and himself to touch her. He had thought about it but it didn't seem right to him... like enjoyed her company, but he didn't know how to be with her after they had sex. The first few times, he distanced himself because she had started to fall hard. Now... he needed to find where he was at with her. He wanted it to be pleasant with her. "That is really a nice dress."

Celes smiled. "It's a little out of my box but I like it." She smiled. She giggled and gave him another cherry. "You sir look very good yourself." She said and touched his shirt then dropped her hand and smiled kicking her legs again. She looked at Sune watching Roman again and nudged him. "Go hang with her." She encouraged. Once he left she shook her head and looks around and giggled as she hummed with what Zoom was playing. She bounced a little in her seat.

John and Lee walked back over to the table with their new drinks. They eyed Celes hotly as they drank them. They still didn't know what to say, but they _really_ liked what they saw… and didn't see. The dress was tease and they liked it a lot.

Harry walked over to the table from behind Celes and gave a curious look to the guys and then walked up and actually saw what Celes was wearing. "Where did you get that dress?" he asked, its all he could think to say.

Celes looked up at him. "Roman dressed me in it. Its hot, no?" she asked.

"That's… that uh… that's an understatement… you uh, don't leave much to imagination." he said.

Celes' lips curved into a little coy smile. "That's the point though…"

"Its good…" he reached out and touched her back. "I like it." he said and ran his hand down her back.

Celes gave a little shiver and smiled. "Well good." she said and looked up at him again and took a deep breath trying to get her body not to react because the minute it did they would all see it. She scooted away. "No touchy, though… not yet anyway."

"That's not right." John said and shook his head.

"We can look but not touch. I'll say." Lee said.

Celes gave them both little smiles. "Yes well…" she blushed a little, trying to be cool but instead the heated looks were starting to get to her, and she felt her nipples harden, which you could see. "I…" she stood. "Need to replenish my drink." she held up her empty glass and turned and scurried off.

Lee shook his head. "Man, that dress…" he moaned.

Harry nodded. "Its a trend when Ro dresses her, you know… but that one takes the cake...I've never… not seen that much on her." he said. "Er, well except in the bedroom." he cracked a grin.

The guys laughed, "That is true."

Roman walked over with Sune and sat back down. "Okay, its all setup." She said. "I get to sing for Angel. She has a new guy and wants him to know how she feels." She giggled.

Harry nodded. "Does she? I love that little girl. I hope he treats her right." he said scanning the room for her.

"Down boy." Sune chuckled and shook his head.

"What? The girls are special to Roman, each and everyone of them. They deserve the best." he said and grinned.

"They do, they really do." Roman nodded. "But this is her life, so she has to make her own choices. We can only be her family and hold her when it don't go right."

Lee nodded but eyed the guy anyways. Then he looked over to Roman. "Now, about that dress you put on Celes…"

Roman smiled, "Isn't it a good dress. I had wanted to wear it for myself but, It wouldn't have looked right, I'll have to find something else. But I'm really glad it looked good on Celes."

"Looks good… it leaves very little to the imagination… it looks like a strategically placed catsuit in the shape of a dress." Harry said and watched as Celes walked back over. "And _everyone_ is looking at her too." he said.

Celes walked up behind Roman and finished tying the cherry stem and gave it to her and kissed her neck and giggled. "I think I'm just going to keep giving them to you, I know you collect them." she whispered and then got back up onto her stool her body only a little in control, her nipples still perked out, she couldn't get them not to.

Roman smiled and set it down next to her other one. "And it is a catsuit in the shape of a dress. She wanted to shock and the dress shocks." She said. "Get up, Cel." She said and pulled her hand and turned her around. "See, It covers the major parts of her, leaves nothing to the imagination but yet makes you use your imagination." she said and made her sit back down.

"I would say you need to be a stylist but I think Rain has it covered." Lee said and meant to smile but he was still staring at Celes.

"Rain is fantastic." Celes gushed. "I love how she is good and figuring out what people want. She gets that directly from Roman." she winked at Roman.

"Yes I hear she modifies the school uniforms now too, to give them more personalized touches." John pointed out still watching Celes as he took a drink.

Ro nodded, "Yep. She is good. I love it." She shipped on her drink. and hummed a little.

Celes sat for a few more minutes and then bounced up. "Okay, I gots my dance. Zoom is waving." she said. "Are you hosting tonight or are they just having us go out?" she asked Roman and then her question was answered by Zoom stepping up on the stage and introducing the first act. "Well that answers that. See you all on the other side." she sang and bounced off giggling.

Roman smiled as she watched her and Zoom. "Zoom has blossomed, I love it."

"You put him in a good place here. He feels comfortable and safe." Sune said watching his brother. "I mean he was okay before but he always had the prospect of Kitaru coming to take him, but him living in the flat down the street so close by to our family… he feels safe."

"Good." She said. "I'm happy about that. And the others seem happy too. Rei and Miho are doing well too. I hear Miho is also doing well too. Even gained the proper weight to carry the new baby."

"Awe, she did. Thanks to John, here the baby making expert." Sune said.

John choked on his drink only catching half of that. "What?" he asked.

"You helped my brother's woman gain her baby weight…" he said slowly.

"Oh… Oh! Miho, yeah she should be delivering soon." he said and then counted in his head. "I think she has… four or five more weeks. They said they'd come back so I could do that for them. I think maybe after they should stay close." he said.

Sune shrugged. "I can ask Rei, but they also have Hiro to worry about."

"Well, I don't see why he can't come too." Harry pointed out. "They are family."

Sune warmed at the words. "Well, I'll have a talk with them." he grinned and sat down as the lights dimmed for the second number, which seemed to be Celes' because she was walking out onto the stage.

Celes stood on the stage, she wasn't nervous but excited. She wore a belly dancing dress of browns and teals made of intricate beads. The top made her boobs appear a little smaller but that was the point for the dance. They didn't look bad or anything. Then the skirt was low on her hips, one side only held together by string that was crisscrossed over her hip and down her thigh into more material that matched the top. She opted not to wear a veil but to just keep her hair in the high pony.

As the music began her body started to move in the fluid motions of the type of dance, she had taught herself this type of dance shortly after they were all together again in order to tease the boys. It usually worked. They tended to like the way her body rolled and moved when she danced like this. She found she liked the way she felt, it was a beautiful form of dance and while it could be used to tease it could also be used to illustrate and tell stories. Her dance told the story of a young girl and the love she carried for a young man. The dance was sexy and provocative, she did a lot of hip rolling. Hip rolling that if you didn't know what type of dancing she was doing just looked like a sexual move.

Roman smiled as she watched Celes dance. In a lot of ways belly dancing was just like Tahitian. But with other movements of the muscles control. More than anything she liked the costumes. They didn't just tease but they looked so pretty as well. She looked at the guys and smiled as they all adjusted in their seat, clearly adjusting the hardening parts of them as they watched Celes. She smiled more, even Sune was having a hard time sitting still.

Celes started in on the faster part with vigor and found herself on the other end, and the room filling with applause. She gave a bow and waved a little and then stepped off the stage grabbed a bottle of water off the table set up just off the stage and drank half breathing hard and smiling a little at pulling it off. She felt even better now, dance had a way of making her feel euphoric. She giggled and started off to change back into her dress.

John and Lee stood in the dressing room beckering when they finally saw Celes. "Celes." Lee said.

"Ah, Celes." John said and tried to take her hand but at the same time Lee reached out and took her other hand.

Celes gave a little giggle. "Yes, boys, how can I help you." she said slipping her fingers away from them before they started a tug of war. She gave them a little wink and disappeared behind the screen and started to remove her top.

"You damn well, what we want." Lee growled. "And obviously, John won't leave so that we can have privacy."

"Me? Oh, you are one to talk, Lee. I got here first." John told him.

Celes paused in the unlacing of her skirt and looked at John. "You did?" she asked.

John looked down at her with a frown. "Why would that shock you?" he asked.

Celes blushed a little and went back to removing her dress. "No reason." she said and finally go the skirt undone and let it slip to the floor and then bent over and picked it up to hang it back up. She started on the armbands next. "You know these costumes are hot and awesome but they are very complicated." she noted.

"I'll help you." Both John and Lee said at the same time.

Celes giggled and looked at both of them. "How about one on each armband, they are tied on. I had to get Zoom to do it before I went on and I don't know what he did." she stood holding her arms out.

They boys looked at each other then grumbled at each other but they both took one arm and started to undo the armbands.

Celes giggled. "Full service place, I like that." she looked at both boys. They got the bands done at the same time and she took them and put them back in their place with the bra and skirt. She hummed feeling good being naked. She turned to them and then leaned between them to grab the dress.

They both stepped towards her and squeezed her between them. Then they moaned. Lee sighed as he ran a finger down her arm, then he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "And you smell so good." He moaned. He sighed again and stepped away. "Okay, John, you win this time, but next time…" He trailed off and shook his head.

John smiled as Lee walked off. He smiled down at Celes. "Celes, you look…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

Celes pressed her palms flat on his chest and smiled up at him. "Like you could eat me alive or something?" she asked and giggled and pressed her forehead to his chest and shivered a little.

He smiled and ran his hands up and down her soft back. "God, woman." He lifted her chin and kissed her. He moaned against her lips and pulled her tighter into his body.

Celes shivered and returned his moan and kiss sliding her hands up around his neck standing on her toes. She felt her body tingle and heat and moaned again as her fingers fan into his hair from the bottom of his neck.

He moaned again and slid his hand down to her ass and pulled her more to him. He sighed and kissed her deeper, not being able to wait any longer he popped them up to the private room. He picked her up and walked her over to the bed. "God… I love you." He told her. "I do, I really do."

Celes smiled and ran her hands over his face and his neck. "I love you too." she whispered and kissed him again. "I love you…" she kissed him again and again and moaned each time.

He moaned again and waved a hand so that his clothes went away. He laid her down and laid between his legs. He kissed down her neck and moaned again. He shivered at the way she felt so good against his skin. He moaned again. He had wanted to make love to her earlier but she seemed to be in a tangle of emotions and he wanted her to sort them out first. He gasped a moan as he slid into her core and shivered again.

Celes arched and rolled onto her head to meet him and shivered as her core throbbed. She looked at him and lifted her legs up and around him and kissed him again. She moaned against his lips and her hips rolled once and she shuddered at the feel of him filling her. She opened her eyes after having closed them and looked into his eyes. She missed him. She held onto him and shivered. "John." she whispered.

He kissed her and moaned. "Yes, Celes." He slowly rolled his hips and moaned again. He kissed down her neck and moaned again. He hands slid up the side of her body and he cupped her breast. He enjoyed the feel of her body, he started to thrust a little fast into her and moaned loudly at the feel of her core tightening and holding him.

Celes started to give little pants and moans and rolled her hips to match his thrusting. She gripped his shoulders and looked at him and kissed him and then down his neck and moaned against his shoulder and placed a trail of little kisses along it. She pulled back with a gasping moan as her body gave a jerk and she rolled her hips a little faster and she gripped his arms. "John… John…" she whispered and kissed him again. "I… God… I…." she couldn't get the thought out. She was feeling good and her core tightened more and throbbed more as her juices began to leak.

He moaned louder and thrust a little harder. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her. He shivered and moaned again. "God… yes." he said more to himself than to her. He kissed up her jaw and nipped her ear. He held her leg to his hip and started to thrust faster into her.

Celes started to give tiny screams as her body shook and shivered. She rolled back and could no longer roll her hips all she could do was let John do what he was doing to her. Her core tightened even more and started to pulse around him as her juices flowed even more. "God…" she gasped and her screaming moan came out of her throat and she rolled back on her head. Her whole body shook and trembled and she looked at John, her John and kissed him again and squeezed her eyes shut as her core started to clamp down around him in what seemed like a desperate attempt to keep him inside her as long as possible.

John moaned louder and kissed her neck. He kissed her and moaned against her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and swirled his tongue around in her mouth. He pumped a little faster as he felt his own orgasm shiver up his spine. He panted rubbed his nose against hers.

Celes scrunched her nose and smiled at the intimate act. She arched back as her orgasm started to slam into her. She gave a squeal and pressed her forehead to his and shivered hard as her legs and lower body started to tighten in all the right places.

He growled loudly as he shivered out his orgasm. He jerked and moaned as he laid on top of her. He moaned again and kissed her neck. He rubbed his hands down her body and back up. He kissed up her chin to her mouth. Then he rubbed his nose against her. "I love you." He whispered.

Celes gave a little moan and jerked and her body tightened again. "I love you too, I really do." she hugged him tightly and ran her hands along his back. "I love how you feel, I missed how you felt. God I love you so much."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Silly, little wife." he told her and kissed her again. "God, I love you too. I've missed you."

Celes smiled and touched his cheek and then his lips. "I missed you too." she whispered and kissed him and moaned. "A lot." she giggled and hugged him again.

He smiled and kissed her. He moaned again. "Come on, Cel, we can't stay her all night." He told her. "Maybe another day." He told her and kissed her a few more times, not bothering to move either.

Celes giggled and laid there and moaned a little enjoying his weight on her. She felt good under him. She wasn't tired by any means and totally knew they were going to have to go back. She rubbed his back and hummed their song enjoying him and then smiled. "We should go back before they start banging on the door."

He smiled, "I don't think they will… maybe Lee." he chuckled and kissed her again.

Celes giggled and moaned against his lips. This was the hard part for them. Once they got in a way they found it hard to get out of it. She kissed him again and again moaning each time. "I have to dance and we have a song." she said and kept kissing him. "And that song, needs to be sung."

John sighed and kissed her again. "Okay." He told her. "Okay." He finally rolled off her and laid on his back. "Okay, lets do this."

Celes rolled over and draped her leg over his and kissed him again and then got up. "It'll be that here in a minute. I think maybe a more modest dress for that." she giggled and kissed him yet again unable to stop. "And then back in the sexy dress." she shivered a little and kissed him again.

He smiled. "Yes a modest dress for the song." He kissed her and then got up. If he didn't then there was no going back. He pulled on his clothes. "So…" He frowned. "What are you going to wear then?"

Celes summoned a cute little dress that was made of lace, it was in a soft purple. It had a halter top and would stop just above her knees. She put it on and then slid on a pair of darker purple heels and walked over and bit into a piece of licorice and her pony tail became a mass of curls and she added a few little accent flowers and giggled. "See." she said looking at him in the mirror.

"Beautiful." He told her and kissed her again. "Come on, Celes." He laced his fingers with hers and leading her back down to the table.

Celes bounced along next to him grinning and her curls bounced with her. She giggled and sat down in front of her drink and looked around the table. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Whether or not you two would ever come out again." Sune teased.

Celes giggled. "We considered not, but we have things to do." she giggled again and ate a cherry and then offered him one and then sipped her drink as he ate the cherry out of her fingers.

John looked around. "Where is Ro?"

Lee pointed to the bar. "Getting another drink."

"Awe, shes still going non alcoholic though, right?" he asked knowing if she ordered something with alcohol and then didn't get any when she drank she'd get suspicious. For some reason he was a little nervous she'd think he got her pregnant on purpose even though he had not at all.

Lee shrugged, "I don't know. She is suppose to be singing soon."

John watched Roman torn between going over there and just leaving her to it.

Celes smiled and rubbed his back. "Go over there and find out you big dummy, its okay." she kissed him. "Besides, Ive seen those flowers I think shes due for one." she winked.

John chuckled and kissed her in a thank you for calming him down a little and walked over and behind Roman. He made the flower appear and then held it around the front of her face for her to see. "Hey." he said kissing the top of her head.

Roman frowned and looked at it. "Hey." She said as she took it. She frowned up at him. "Why do you keep giving me flowers?" She asked.

"Because I said I was going to…" he said trailing off. "If you want me to stop, I can." he said unsure why all of a sudden she didn't want them when she had said she wanted him to keep giving them to her and doing all the things to make it up to her. Just because they had reconciled didn't mean he didn't have anything to make for.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." She shook her head. "Sorry, my head is somewhere else."

John nodded and kissed her cheek and then her neck. "Okay, what are you doing over here all by yourself? You can just get the waitress to bring you a drink." he said gently. When her drink go there he smiled and picked it up for her and offered his hand.

She nodded, "I know, I just… I don't know. I just feel a little off. Like… in my own little world but at the same time excluded. I don't know." She took her drink from him and drank it. It was the same she had earlier.

John rubbed her back. "You're not though." he said softly to her. "We want you there." he kissed her cheek a little concerned about what she had said but masked it quickly and led her back to the table and sat her down and then sat down as well.

Celes leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek. "Hello Baby Girl." she said happily.

"Hey." She said and smiled at her. She drank more and watched the next person sing. She really did feel a little off, but it was most likely the emotions of everything finally draining out. She actually felt tired. Then the way John seemed so… attentive seemed to make her a little… nervous. She shook her head to clear it. She was just tired, that was all.

Lee leaned over and kissed her neck. "You okay?" He whispered.

She smiled as she leaned into him. He felt familiar. She liked that, warm too. " _Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired._ "

" _We can leave if you want. You don't have to be out._ " He said as he rubbed her arms and held her.

" _No, I told Angel that I would sing for her. I can't leave without doing that. And its a really good song too."_ She smiled and leaned more in him.

" _Okay, well, just let me know or anyone of us and we will take you home, okay?"_ He kissed the top of her head.

Celes sensed her change and sighed. She tapped John's shoulder. "Time to go." she said softly.

John gave a nod and took her hand. He was worried about Roman now. He looked down at Celes. "Do you think she's okay."

"I think she's tired, and that you are being really… over… look just because you know doesn't mean she does yet. Okay? Play it cool like you do with me." she suggested.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Just keep making it up to her John and worry about the baby when she knows. Its healthy yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Then stop worrying, I got the light covered." she winked and led him to the back.

John nodded. "Okay." he kissed her temple.

Celes and John walked out onto the stage together. She sat on a stool while he picked up a guitar. She smiled and looked out over the audience and then at the tank and smiled. John started to strum the guitar and Celes took a deep breath and started to sing. "I found myself dreaming, In silver and gold, Like a scene from a movie, That everybody broken hearted knows we were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone" she went on to sing a little more and then she and John sang the first chorus. "So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you" as was pretty normal Celes' eyes misted as they sang the song to Roman.

Roman tapped her food and rocked side to side with Lee as she softly sang with the song. It was one of her new favorite songs. She rubbed Lee's arm as she continued to rock, her eyes were closed so she wasn't paying very much attention to John and Celes. She had thought it was a song they were singing to each other.

Lee smiled as he watched Celes and John on stage. THey were looking right at Ro and she didn't even know. "They are singing to you." He whispered in her ear.

John picked up the song on the next verse."In the blink of an eye, Just a whisper of smoke, You could lose everything, The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby, Any chance that I get, I'll make the most of the, minutes and love with no regrets, So let's take our time, To say what we want, Use what we got, Before it's all gone, No, we're not promised tomorrow" then he and Celes went back into the chorus together. They sang i through once together and then John would sing echoed by Celes.

Tears gathered in Roman's eyes as she sang softly with them. She continued to hold Lee's arm as she rocked side to side. She knew they meant every word. She really enjoyed the song. It was really pretty and the simpleness of the guitar and the tambourine was just as nice.

Celes and john finished the song with one final "I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you." Then stood and bowed together and walked off the stage. Celes sort of fell back and let John go ahead without her.

John walked back to the table and looked at Roman clinging to Lee's arm and sat down. "Like the song?" He asked.

She gave him a little smile. "I did. I really did. Its one of my favorite songs, that I have recently heard on Celes' iPod." She gave a little frown. "Where is Celes?" She asked and started to look around.

John also looked around. "I don't know, she was right behind me." He said. He frowned a little. "Huh." He said.

Celes came out, she hasn't changed back into the other dress yet. She smiled and brushed at tears on her cheeks. She sat down, after falling back she'd cried a little. The song always moved her to tears she couldn't help herself, but she had wanted to give John a minute with Roman before she came up still half blubbering.

Harry got up and came over and rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Okay."

Celes smiled. "Yeah." She said and kissed his cheek. She had a dance with him soon she was excited too.

Roman watched as John went to help tend to Celes. She held tighter to Lee. She rubbed her cheek on his arm and closed her eyes and just took in the feeling of him.

"Are you okay?" John asked Celes. "I didn't mean to walk off without you." He told her.

Celes smiled. "Yeah, and you didn't, I let you go without me. I'm really okay. The song just makes me emotional, I mean it, when I sing it... More than just for Ro for all of you." She sniffed. "I'm good. Really. No sadness promise." She kissed John and sighed loving how it felt to do it. She smiled and pulled away. She watched Ro still a little concerned herself about her.

Roman sighed as she rubbed her cheek Lee's arm.

Lee smiled and kissed the side of her head. He kissed down to her ear. He sucked on it a little and then kissed down her neck. He gave her a little moan and felt her shivered. He smiled and kissed down to her shoulder. "I can't wait to have you." He whispered. "I want to hold you and sleep in our bed."

She shivered again and then giggled. " _Not tonight. Tonight I'll be sleeping with Sune."_

"Oh! Is that right?" Lee said as he sat up. "And here I thought I would be with you tonight. Just crushed my soul, why don't you." he teased.

Roman stiffened, "I didn't mean to… I just…" She frowned. "Excuse me." She said slipping out of his arms and quickly walked away.

Lee frowned. "What happened?"

Celes gave a little sigh. "She's sensitive." She whispered as her mind started to turn it over. "Oh! Duh! John baby." She giggled a little but then frowned again and went to get up.

"No, I got it, loose lips." Sune said and then leaned over and kissed Celes's cheek. "What happen to your second skin?" He asked and then slid away and went to find Roman.

Lee frowned and looked at Celes. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Um, nothing." She blushed and looked down at her hands. "Damn it." She whispered.

John groaned. "Celes."

"What, I'm sorry. God, I'm really excited, I can't help it!" She said defensively.

"But now everyone is going to know before Ro. She's going to hate that." He said.

Celes gave a little noise and got off her stool. "I'm sorry." She said and turned and walked away.

Lee frowned still a little lost. "She's pregnant? No wonder she seems sensitive… wait she said John… when did that happen and how?" he asked.

"The other night, and the natural way. I wasn't dishonest, I swear it was all natural and normal." He said.

Harry gave a little smile. "Well... Now we all know. Maybe best to act excited or gauge how we feel when she finds out."

"I'm worried about that, I'm afraid she going to as the same question you did but not believe when I say it was natural."

"Sorry." Lee said. "I was just surprised. I'm happy for you though. And don't worry, we will try and make sure that she don't know we know." He smiled at John, "How about a round on me?"

"That would be great." John said with a smile.

Sune found Roman sitting up in her office and walked in. "You know I heard from a very reliable source, that this fox guy took a slot that backed out." He said to her as he walked into the room and shut the door.

"That a fox guy took a slot that backed out?" She asked now really following. She frowned. "OH!" she said and sat up. "So the fox guy is going to sing? Oh, that will be awesome! Do the rumors say what song it will be?"

"This song I heard playing in Celes' studio. I believe it's called Sugar." He winked and sat down on her desk and looked at her.

"Oh, I really like that song." She giggled. She rubbed his knee. "That is a very nice song and it made of awesome. I may have to go down and listen to that." She giggled.

"Mmm, you going to come down and watch Harry and Celes dance too?" He asked and ran his fingers through her hair. "You okay, really little goddess?" He asked softly.

She laid her cheek on his knee. "I don't know, I just feel really weird. But I am tired. Really, I am. Then… I don't know, I just feel irritated. Not with anyone in general, just irritated. But I think its because I'm tired."

"Okay, well come down we got three more things to do and then I'll take you home. I'll make you a snack and we can go to sleep." He said.

"Ooh, a snack? What kind?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Wait, _you_ are going to make _me_ a snack?"

"Hey, I can sometimes make you things I'm not completely dependent upon you and Celes for my care." He chuckled. "I'll make whatever tickles your fancy at the moment."

She smiled and giggled. She stood up and kissed him with a moan. "Something that tickles my fancy, eh? I would like to tickle something else." She giggled as her fingers trailed down to his stomach.

Sune blushed and gave a moan. "God I may just let you again." He whispered and blushed more. "Awe this whole... God, you have a way." He kissed her and moaned and ran his hands down the sides of her body. "Come on." He moaned.

Roman giggled and wrapped an arms around him. She kissed him and giggled again. "God, I love that you love this. And then you have a cute little blush on your cheeks too." she kissed his cheeks and moaned a little. "Okay, come on, lets go."

Sune gave a smile and turned her and led her back to the table. He frowned a little when he got her back and the only people there were John, Lee and Harry. "What, you guys are drinking without me?" He said nodding to the empty shot glasses.

"Well, you need to catch up." Lee said. " _We are celebrating the new news of John and Ro's baby._ " He sent him. He raised a hand to order Sune a drink. "You catch up, Ro, Zoom says you are up next. I'll go and check on Celes." He patted John on the shoulder. Then he walked off to go find Celes.

Celes sat in a booth dipping her finger in and out of her drink licking it off. She sighed and decided that there was way too much drama. She was really excited about the John and Roman's baby. She knew that probably shocked people, but she was. She spent a lot of time thinking it would hurt, and it didn't, she could barely contain it. It was a good thing she'd be out on tour, or she might blab it right to Roman. She winced, no she wouldn't do that. She pressed her lips together and smiled just a bit.

Lee gently blew on her ear and kissed. "Thinking about the new baby?" he asked as he sat next to her. "And drinking alone? We ordered drinks to celebrate. You know, I was thinking that we should do a little… celebration for John. He seems really happy, and I know you are excited. I've felt it all day. I just didn't know what it was."

Celes smiled bigger and gave a little shiver. "I really, really am. I so thought I wouldn't but I am thrilled." She kissed him. "And he is, this morning he said he was a little shocked. I actually don't think he expected it at all. It's a great thing." She squealed and hugged Lee. "I don't want Ro to get mad cause everyone knows before remember what happened with Bryce... Well it's not the same I guess but still." She said and sat back.

"Yes, its not the same." He rubbed her back and smiled. "Yes, I know and we will think of something. Hey, lets just throw a, 'You are pregnant with John's baby and congratulations' party?" he smiled. "That way, it could validate why we know."

Celes eyes brightened. "Oh! That would be fun. We should wait a little but we should. Oh I hope that wasn't a joke." She blushed and giggled and pressed her face into his neck and gave a sigh. "You smell good, Lee." She whispered.

Lee laughed, "No, it wasn't a joke. We can throw a party. Maybe a Hawaiian one, because they are Hawaiian. Maybe this summer? I know that Ro depends on you to tell her that she is suppose to be having her monthly other than that she don't pay attention to." He kissed her. "So, she won't be paying any attention that she is pregnant."

"Well I shall tell her then... If John approves of course." She giggled and hugged Lee. "Thank you." She sighed and kissed his neck sweetly. "I'm going go put back on the clingy teasing dress." She said and got up and giggled.

"I thought you had a dance to do with Harry?" Lee asked.

Celes looked back at him. "Is Ro singing now? We are after her." She asked. "Got to change into my flowy dress." She did a dreamy little dance in place.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He smiled and kissed her. "Go on and change, she is almost done."

Celes squealed and took off to get dressed. She did in record time, used licorice to get her hair to fall naturally and met Harry stage right. "Hey!"

Harry smiled, he's changed into a relaxed tuxedo with an undone bow tie. "Oh I like that." He said taking in her little white dress. "That's gonna just look..." He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He let her go just as they were announced. He led her into the stage and they walked out hand in hand as a recording of Harry singing "Thinking out loud" starts.

Roman smiled as she sat with Lee, Sune, and John. "Look, they are so beautiful." She whispered. "One of these days, I'm going to sing that for them. I want them to dance in a show… oh, maybe for country night. I know the song isn't country but the outfit is just… Its cute and I love it." She smiled.

Lee smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think they would be honored."

Celes and harry continued the dance. She sort of led him and he led her it was a beautiful give and take. Before they knew it the song was over and she was laying in his chest head over his heart. She listened and allowed them to be the only people in the room and then they got up and bowed and then went off stage.

Celes stopped and hugged him close. "God I love you."

"I love you too, come on okay?" Harry said.

Celes nodded and let him lead her back to the table. She smiled suddenly feeling shy and sort of hid behind Harry peaking at all of them. "Did you like it."

"Of course we did! It was beautiful." Roman said. "Very beautiful."

Lee smiled, "Yeah, we loved it."

Celes gave a beaming smiled and sat down next to Harry holding his hand in her lap and grinning still. She really was happy and she had loved doing the song. She looked around wondering where Sune was, then the lights dimmed in the club.

Zoom came out onto the stage with a huge grin on his face. "Our last act of the night is Sune!" he said excitedly and left the stage as Sune and the band walked out.

"I was going to sing a slower version, but I think you guys need some fun before we send you all home. My name is Sune Fox, and I shall be serenading you tonight." He grinned and oozed confidence.

The music started in an upbeat and Sune stepped into the spotlight and now you could see all of him. He still wore all black except he'd added a jacket and a tie. He had his hair black and combed back and wore a pair of sunglasses for effect of a front man. "I'm hurting, baby. I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving. I need it now. When I'm without you, I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees." He pulled the mic away and simulated going weak in the knees.

Celes gave a little smile, who'd of thunk it, that little fox was talented as hell and when he was on fire he was a ball of amazing confidence.

"Well, look at that." Lee said. "Who would have thought?"

Roman giggled as she kicked her feet. "I did." She said as she watched Sune. "Oh, he is so awesome!" She squealed.

"I guess she did." John said and smiled.

"I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, And I gotta get one little taste." He pointed to Roman and gave a grin before he started the chorus. "Your sugar, Yes, please, Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need, Little love, a little sympathy, Yeah, you show me good lovin, Make it alright, Need a little sweetness in my life, Your sugar, Yes, please,Won't you come and put it down on me?" he was starting to get into it and really work the audience.

Celes felt his stage presence and the way it just filled the room and gave a tiny shiver and grinned. "Oh, Roman, look at what you did!" she said to her

Roman giggled. "I did do this, didn't I?" She giggled again and enjoyed it. She gave another squeal and hopped up. She pulled Lee and Celes with her. "Come on guys, lets dance!" She told them as more people got up and started to dance.

"My broken pieces, You pick them up, Don't leave me hanging, hanging, Come give me some, When I'm without ya, I'm so insecure…" he held his hand over his heart as he watched Roman dancing with Lee and Celes. "You are the one thing, one thing, I'm living for, I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,, 'Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, And I gotta get one little taste." He led into the chorus again.

Celes giggled as she danced on one side of Roman, more dancing with herself than dancing with her and Lee. She giggled again and watched Sune sing the song.

Harry chuckled from the table and shook his head. "I think we need him in the band." He said to John.

"I don't think he'll join." He said.

"Guy can try he looks great with my guys." He noted.

Lee chuckled as he held out his hand and allowed the girls to to twirl under them or use him as they danced around.

Roman giggled as she twirled around under Lee's hand and then just danced around. She loved the power Sune had at capturing an audience. He would have to make him perform more often.

The music slowed just a bit and Sune stepped up to the mic sliding his sunglasses down to look over the audience. "Yeah, I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet, Don't let nobody touch it, Unless that somebody's me, I gotta be your man, There ain't no other way 'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day." He continued on through to the end of the song. When the song ended and grinned and pushed his sunglasses back up. "Thanks for coming!" he said and walked off the stage.

Everyone clapped and then started to clear out. Roman walked over to Sune when he appeared. "You, dear sir, need to perform more often." She told him and then kissed him. She gave a little squeal and bounced on her toes. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

Sune wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her. "Maybe I will that's was an awesome thrill." He said and kissed her again.

"Sune! Oh my God you were just awesome!" Celes squealed as she came up with Lee. "Seriously!"

John walked up with Harry. "Dude, you are the shit!" He said placed his hands on Celes' shoulders to get her to stop jumping before she fell.

"You wouldn't maybe want to join the band?" Harry asked.

"I got to him first. Go find your own talent. He is going to do numbers for me." She teased and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Mine!" She told Harry.

"Hey! He can do both!" Harry protested.

Sune laughed and hugged Roman to his middle. "Ill have to work up to numbers, but watching them makes me want to participate sometimes." he kissed the top of Roman's head.

Celes giggled. "You two can't fight over him." she teased Harry and Roman and turned and held onto John's shirt and shook him. "I must have him!" she giggled. "See that's how they sound." she said letting go of his shirt after she gave him a kiss.

"Home!" Celes sang. She was so happy. She looked at Sune stopping suddenly in front of John and he ran into her and she stumbled a little but he caught her before she could fall. "You... You have that magic... The like me magic." She said.

"The what?" Sune asked.

"The I can make a whole room feel love or... Ro can put a sexual fire in people when she performs... You make us all happy."

"I..." Sune said.

"It's good, oh it's great." She giggled and then turned and kissed John again. "Sorry."

Lee shook his head. "She missed the part where you said your magic adapts. You can do what Ro do... just about." He smiled and clapped him on the back.

Sune laughed. "Yeah, I can. If Ive seen her do it then I can do it." he said.

Celes gave a tiny frown and felt stupid. She popped out before the emotion spread.

Harry now frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Lee said. He gave a little sigh. "Come on, lets go home."

Roman sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, let's just go home." She said, feeling irritated again. She popped home and pulled off her shoes. She really loved those shoes. She would have to wear them again so she could show them off. And have a good time and not be irritated. She didn't know why she was. It was so weird.

John came up next to Roman. "You're going to be with Sune tonight?" he asked.

"That is the plan." She said as she sat on a stool. "Right after he makes me some spring rolls with the rice paper and fresh vegetables."

"That I can do!" Sune responded.

John smiled and kissed Roman's temple. "Im going to go find Celes, okay?" he said and kissed her temple again and turned to leave.

Roman frowned as she watched John leave. It irked her. It was really irritating her. It was like he wanted to be with and spoil her, but she knew it was for Celes. It was why she was trying to get him to stop. But he wouldn't. Then at the same time he wanted to be with Celes. If he wanted to be with Celes why did he have a need to be around her. And he was questioning all her choices. "So annoying." She grumbled to herself.

John made his way upstairs and found Celes walking out the bathroom of the group room. "Hey you." He smiled. "Are you okay?"

Celes gave an embarrassed blush. "I felt dumb and reacted stupidly. I'm fine." she pulled the robe on and secured the ties and walked up to him. "Do I get you tonight?" she asked walking her fingers up his chest.

"Do you want me tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her hips and smiled. "I would like you to have me tonight. We can watch one of your romantic comedies, cuddle with each other, and kiss each other when it suits us." He smiled. "I enjoy kissing you." He whispered.

Celes giggled. "I quite enjoy kissing you too." she said and traced his lips with her fingers. "I find that when I start I can't stop, or don't want to." she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Movie is good, cuddle on the couch is brilliant. And kissing is just…" she sighed and kissed him again and again. "A wonderful idea." she whispered and kissed him again. "That sounds like the perfect way to finish out this night."

"Who said cuddling on the couch. I was thinking in our room." He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on. Lets get this cuddle session started with." He popped them to their room and waved a hand so he was in his pajamas. "What movie would you like to see?"

"Um… The Lucky One." she said getting onto their bed and turning on her knees to face him. "Its a very good movie, and one of the few Nicholas Sparks movies with a happy ending." she giggled and bounced a little on her knees.

"Totally not a comedy." He also pointed out. "And the others had a happy ending."

"Okay…" she thought about it. "How about Forgetting Sarah Marshall? That's a romantic comedy… its a bit raunchy though." she wrinkled her nose and giggled.

John laughed. "No, we will see the Lucky One." He got onto the bed and pulled Celes into his arms. "My pocket size woman, lay here in my arms." He told her and gave her a kiss

Celes giggled and snuggled close to him indulging in his kiss. Then the movie started and she turned her head. She drew circles on his chest with her finger and watched the movie. Occasionally she plant a little kiss on his chest. He felt good, wrapped around her. She had missed him and for some reason she had a strange feeling they wouldn't get to do this for a while. She gave him a kiss and sighed into it about halfway through the movie and touched his cheek lightly with her fingers. "I love you, okay?"

He gave a little frown. "I know. And I love you too." He kissed her again, "Why are you asking me?"

Celes smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, I shouldn't have to." she whispered and kissed him again. "I'm sorry, I think I'm just getting tired and my brain won't shut off." she said and held onto him a little tighter so she could roll on top of him and snuggled onto his chest. "I think its time for this little wife of yours to go to sleep." she whispered still tracing circles on his chest.

"Sleep well, my little wife. I shall be here when you wake." He told her as he held her tightly. He rubbed her back and continued to watch the movie. When movie was over, he turned off the television and held Celes tighter. "Good night, Kou' Mahawau Apu." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

Sune gave a little grin as he snagged the end of Roman's last egg roll from her and popped it into his mouth. "You are so cute." he said poking her nose. He felt good and just spending time with Roman laughing and being together was great. He kissed her. "What would you like to do now, my little goddess?"

Roman gave him a little pout. "That was mine!" She giggled and shook her head. "I need a bath. Would you like to join me? Or shall I meet you in our room?"

Sune gave her a smile. "How about we meet in our room, I got to get something I want to give you." he said with a wink.

"Okie dokie!" She said. She jumped up and kissed them. Then she popped up to her work room and went to her private room and started the faucet to her tub then frowned. "Oh, Maybe some other time." She said and drained her tub and turned off her water. She went to her shower and turned on the shower. After showering she dried off and brushed out her hair, she put on her robe and then popped over to her room she shared with Sune and smiled. She crawled into bed and took off her robe and waited for Sune.

Sune walked in wearing black pajamas and crawled into the bed with her and sat in front of her and held out a little box made of a beautiful cherry. "This is the very first puzzle box I ever made. Wuu used to make me make them. He thought I would need to know how someday. Its rough but I wanted you to have it. A lot of me is apart of this box." he whispered.

She smiled as she gently picked it up. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love it." She smiled as she ran her fingers over it. "Yes, I shall solve it and then hide little trinkets in it." She giggled.

Sune smiled and crawled up so he was half on top of her and laid his head on her chest. "I would like nothing more than you to do that." he said and kissed her collarbone. "Tonight was fun, Ro. I really liked performing that song. It was amazing."

She smiled as she set the box aside. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You were amazing! I loved it. I even love performing. It gives me such a high and it makes me feel so good. I mean yeah I give off the sexual high, but I can make people feel good without using sexual energy. I did this one number by Morris Day and the Times. And that was so fun to do too. With the feathers and everything."

Sune smiled. "I don't think Celes meant it like that, I think she just meant you have the ability to inspire a room. Your presence makes people look at you, not just that Hawaiian charm. Which I'd like to point out is totally hard to resist."

Roman gave a blush. She hadn't meant to give away that Celes' comment had bothered her. "My charm? I can try and lower it. I didn't mean for it show." She gave a yawn.

Sune gave a soft chuckle and shut his eyes. "Ro, I don't think I'd ever want you to change who you are. Be charming and beautiful. And remember that when Celes says something when she's excited she really does mean it how it sounds. I heard her thoughts she meant it the way I know you know how it is." he said taking her thoughts and soothing them. "Its okay though." he whispered and rubbed his cheek on her chest. "You are so soft, I could sleep like this on top of you forever." he sighed and yawned.

She gave a giggle ran her fingers through his hair. "I like you laying on me." She whispered. She yawned again and fell asleep, holding Sune.

Celes had ended up postponing the first part of her next two weeks because Jude and Val were still in ground and she really didn't want to leave them until she knew Jude was okay for sure. Then when she did go, she didn't get to go with Harry because he'd caught a case. So she went for a week on her own and then she came back to the house. She had noticed Roman irritation with her the night at the club, she probably hadn't helped by being… well selfish. Celes got home the afternoon of the day she was suppose to be back. She had gotten tied up talking to the kid who wanted to be a healer just like her. He was trying to get an internship under her. She'd given him the information for the clinic and told him that she was done with tour in a few more weeks. She'd in shortly after it ended and she'd see what she could do. She hummed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and bowl of strawberries pre sliced. She went over to the island and set her bag down on the floor with a plop and sat up on a stool and started in on the strawberries and kicked her legs. She sipped some of her water and looked around the kitchen.

"Ahh!" Roman gave a war cry and kicked her legs. She had did a jump kick to catch Lee unaware. But he only caught her in mid air and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I found her, John." He called.

"Down you cave man down! I shall be free! Free I tell you!" Roman said as she kicked her feet hit his back.

"Oh, no you won't. There is no freedom for you. There is lunch, a much needed bath, and then a nap."

"No nap! I shall not nap! Naps are for wimps! Hi-ya!" She used her elbow and hit him in the back.

"Ah! Damn it, Ro! John, come get your woman." He said as he slowly started to go down.

"Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hi-ya!" Roman said and continued to elbow Lee.

John popped up and laughed and plucked Roman from his arms and shook his head. "Come on you little brat, lets take a bath." he said to her soothingly. "You alright, dude?" he asked as he cradled Roman in his arms.

Lee growled, "I have half a mind to toss her over my knee."

Roman growled and thrashed her body. "No, nap!" She repeated.

John laughed. "Something I've done." he said and then pressed his lips to Roman's ear. "If you're good, Ill let you have some of that chocolate cake you've been wanting." he whispered into her ear so she could only hear and then he nipped it.

Roman shivered and calmed down.

"Oh, you little brat." Lee growled. Then he flicked her nose. "Come down and have lunch."

Roman giggled and scrunched her nose. "Oh, can I have a teriyaki chicken, rice, all in a pineapple? I saw this picture and it looked so good!"

John laughed. "You can have whatever you want, yeah Lee?" he asked as he followed Lee with Roman down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can have that." He walked in. "Celes! Why didn't you say you were home?" He smiled and walked over to her. He hugged her. "God, I missed you."

"Celes!" John said and set Roman down on her feet. He walked over and hugged Celes and kissed her. He moaned loudly as he held her tight.

Celes automatically fell into the kiss and moaned right back. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and pressed closer. "God… you taste good." she whispered with a shiver.

"So do you." He whispered. "I missed it." He kissed her again. "God, yes. I missed you so much."

"Okay, okay." Lee chuckled. "Give her some air to breath. We finally caught Roman so we were going to make lunch. Would you..." he had turned to where Ro was but she was gone. He walked around the island and growled. "She's gone again! Roman!"

Celes gave a little frown. "She been difficult?" she asked and then reached out for her. " _Baby Girl, aren't you hungry?"_ she sent to her.

" _Nope._ " Roman sent her.

Lee sighed. "She doesn't nap, always running around, hiding from us..." Lee growled.

John chuckled and sighed. "When she don't nap she becomes grumpy. When she don't eat she becomes grumpy. But she has so much energy she just wants to run around and be on the go. Then as the day progress she becomes grumpy. She don't believe us but we have been trying to put her on a schedule." He sighed, "But she hides from us. Then tries to fight us."

"And if John isn't there to calm her down she bits and pinches. Its either John or Sune." Lee frowned.

"Um… let me try." she licked her lips and looked up at John and then tugged his shirt down and kissed him and moaned. "Later… God John later." she whispered and kissed him again and then located Roman and popped to her and slid down next to her. "I hear you're wired to sound, eating sugar?" she asked teasing her.

Roman looked up at Celes and dropped the bag of choco balls. "No..." then she gave a squeal and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her as she picked her up and bounced with her. "I missed you. I missed you so much!"

Celes laughed. "Oh wow." she hugged her back and giggled. "I missed you too, everyday." she said and hugged her tighter. "You are on a chocolate high." she noted the Chocoballs and laughed. "Come on, real food okay then you can finish that bag. Sound good?" she asked and then checked the light around the baby and smiled a little seeing it was intact and doing its job.

"No." Roman said and pulled away. "I am not going down there with those butt monkeys." She said and sat down in her bean bag chair and kicked her feet as she hummed. "How was your tour?" She asked as she rocked in her chair. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, I met a boy who wants to be my protege." she giggled at how weird that sounded and looked down at Roman. "At least let me feed you my beautiful wife. Allow me to spoil you I missed you." she said offering her hand.

She paused and looked at Celes. Then she smiled. "Want to spoil me?" She asked as she started to rock and kick her feet again. "You can come up with a new way to make Choco balls. I was thinking instead of the clotted cream it should have chocolate pudding. So it will be chocolate, strawberry mousse, and chocolate pudding." She moaned and licked her lips. "Oh!" She waved a hand and her bag floated to her. She pulled one out and bit into it. "So good."

Celes shook her head and giggled. "I could probably do that, I'm home for four days and desserts are my expert area. How about this? I go back downstairs, cook you something and bring it up here. You have to eat solid food too, Ro, not just chocolate." she said trying really hard now. She was running into a wall though and it was starting to get to her. " _John, what the hell is up with her? Is this the baby already?_ " she sent him and then licked her lips and gave a tiny shudder as she thought about him again.

Roman's eyes shot up and looked at at her. "Go down stairs, Celes." She told her. She had felt the lust but knew it was aimed towards her. She rolled onto her side, giving her back to her. "I will be fine. Sune is coming home soon." She said as her laptop appeared and she put on a show.

 _"The sweets, yes. Its the baby._ " He chuckled. " _Has she tried biting or pinching you? Its the baby. I promise."_

Celes stared at Roman. " _No.. she just… told me to leave."_ she sent back. "Ill send him when he comes in." she whispered as the sting of Roman's back to her got her heart. She rubbed her chest and left her alone trying to figure out what had shifted. She didn't do anything wrong did she? She got downstairs. "You should make her something but when Sune gets home send him up… or John… she don't want me." she said and sat back down in front of her strawberries. "Maybe the baby just doesn't like me."

John frown. "What happened?" He asked.

"I asked her if I could cook for her and even told her Id reformulate her Chocoballs to match her cravings. I almost had her too. She was going to come down and eat but something happened in between me asking you about the baby and her next response." she sighed. "She told me to go back downstairs, turned away and summoned her laptop saying Sune would be home soon."

"That's weird." John said. He looked at Lee. "Any guesses?"

Lee shook his head, "No. I mean she usually gives me a hard time. Then Harry has been working so there haven't been much interaction with him."

John tapped his fingers. "I dont know, it has to be the baby. May the baby has to get use to your presence. You have been gone for a week. I check her every chance I get, the baby is getting stronger. I mean when you were pregnant with the twins your personality changed pretty fast too."

Celes nodded and went over and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I hope so, I don't want to spend this whole pregnancy arguing with her." she smiled and leaned back and plucked her lips at him. "More kisses please." she asked and giggled when he obliged and sighed. She had missed him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and watched Lee cooking, she'd missed him too. "His Sune at his workhouse?"

"I was, now I'm here." he said and walked in setting down a leather bound book that had a pencil sticking out the top.

Celes wiggled her fingers at him. "Hello, Sune." she said.

"Hello, Brat." he said back chuckling.

John smiled as he held Celes to him. "Ro fought us but we caught her... well, Lee did."

"Then she got away." Lee sighed and looked at the picture with the half pineapple, rice, and chicken.

"What's this?" John asked as he leaned over and picked up the leather bound book.

Sune grabbed it back. "Nothing just some ideas I have." He said sending it away.

"Mr. Secretive." Celes teased.

Sune chuckled and got up. "I'll get Ro." He said shaking his head and left the kitchen and went up to Ro's workroom and found her on her computer. "Hey, what's up?" He asked sitting down with her.

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Her charm is up." She sent john and pressed her cheek to his chest and watched Roman a few minutes. She seemed happy. So why had she been so upset almost earlier.

Sune rubbed Romans head and kissed her and snagged a pineapple for himself.

"Pineapple thief." She said to him as she ate.

Lee chuckled and smiled. He set the other half of the pineapple in front of John and Celes. "You too, ear." He told Celes.

John chuckled as he started to feed Celes. When he had half the food fed to Celes, he suddenly stiffened when he felt something hit him on the back of his head and slide down his back. He slowly turned and saw Roman covering her mouth. He looked down and saw that her half of pineapple and its contents were on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said. "I don't know what what came over me." In her embarrassment she popped to her work room and into the Hawaiian tank.

Lee's eyes were round with shock. "She really did throw her food at you... like... really." He said and looked over the counter and saw it on the ground.

Celes gave a tiny frown. "Why would she throw food at you. Did you do something to her today that made her mad?" she asked John.

"Not that I'm aware of, just been soothing her when Lee needed help." he shrugged. "I can resist the charm."

"Then why would she throw pineapples at you?" Celes asked.

"Shes jealous." Sune said softly.

Lee frowned and looked at Sune then at John.

John frown. "Jealous of what? I haven't done anything." He said as he sat Celes on the stool and next to him and then took off his shirt to look at the damage.

When Sune had said that something clicked in her head. She looked at Lee with a very sad smile. "Miles." she whispered hoping he'd get it.

Lee sighed. "You need to stay away from John." He told Celes. "You of all people should have known." He shook his head. "John, Ro is your wife and she is carrying your child. She may not know this but we do. And because of that you have to pay her more attention. Yes, Celes just came back and you want to spend time with her, however, I told you this before. When the girls are pregnant they crave more attention from the person that fathered them. You can't pamper Celes in front of Ro. Its like you are using ger to make her jealous." He gave a little smile. "You too, Celes. You of all people should know better. Besides. We still have a wedding to plan."

Celes gave a little frown as her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know it was like Miles." she slid off the stool and touched John's chest lightly. "Hes right, its going to be worse because even though she's better at fighting the babies personality I can tell she's struggling." she sniffed. "So, I think its best if we stay away from each other until she has the baby." she said and wiped her cheeks and left the kitchen before she started to really cry. She felt Sune's magic wrap around her to block her emotions from the connection and went to her workroom to work through it and be okay with it.

John frowned. "But I don't want to stay away from either of them." he said softly and looked at Lee and then Sune and shook his head and got up. "I'm going to check on Roman." he said and popped to her in her workroom. "Hey, I have pineapple all over my shirt."

Roman looked out at the vast ocean in the Hawaiian tank. She grumbled to herself as she kicked at the sand. Something was wrong with her and she didn't understand what it was. It just... annoyed the hell out of her to see John and Celes together like that. And before she could think or stop herself she had thrown her food at the back of John's head. "What's wrong with me!" She growled. She stomped her foot and then stripped down. She ran into the cold ocean and swam out into its vastness.

John paused when he didn't see Roman in the room and looked down at the tank. "God… woman." he growled and stalked out of the room.

Kama swam up under Roman and lifted her up and out of the water and surfaced them. "Trying to swim to Japan? Last time I checked that was in a different tank." he teased lightly. He knew it was a risk even being close to her but he had to bite the bullet sometime especially now that Roman was pregnant with John's child. Shed need himself and John.

"I... I don't know." She told him as she looked around. "How did you catch up to me?" She asked as she looked around and saw the tiny island behind them.

"Because I'm awesome, and because I have been following you since you got into the tank." he pushed some of her wet hair back and pulled her closer to his naked body. She didn't realize it yet but her body was already starting to show signs of having a child inside. It was already changing the muscles. It was common in women who had, had children before. He shivered a little bit. "What's wrong, Roman?" he asked her softly.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know... I just... I..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He's ignoring me. He's ignoring me and I don't know why. I mean he talked a big game about waiting a baby and that he will give me time or that he will wait. But... he hasn't touched me in that way since we made up." She sniffed. "Then when Celes is around I don't even exist. Its like he is using her to avoid me. This whole week that she was gone he hadn't touched me sexual at all. He teases me and... God! He is so overprotective too! Its like part of Harry transferred into him." She frowned as she drew little circles on Kama's shoulder. "Then when Celes came home he just... he forgot about me. He was only focused on her." She shook her head. "This is stupid, I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't be feeling so strongly for him like this. He should be with Celes and she should be with him." She looked at Kama, "I'm right. I know I'm right... I just... I don't know what's wrong with me."

Kama sighed and kissed her head. "Its okay that you feel this way. And come on, John isn't a one time guy. Plus last I heard from he was still making stuff up to you." he said and kissed her. "Oh, poor Roman. You know tonight he's going to bring you down here. He has this whole thing planned out for you and thought its was finally time." he kissed her again and moaned a little. "Come on, why don't you go talk to him before you jump to the conclusion you are." he encouraged.

She shivered from his kiss and her body seemed to warm. "I'm being dramatic. I know I am. I just. I don't know." She said. She rubbed her nose against his and brushed her lips over his. "I..." she sighed and pressed closer to him. "Are you naked?" She asked as she felt him. "Why are you naked?"

"Because I always swim naked." he whispered as his body reacted to hers pressed more agsint his. He felt himself harden. "Its a good way to swim, all naked." he whispered and kissed her running his fingers down her spine and pressing himself between her legs. He pressed the tip of himself into her core but didn't enter. "Do you like that I'm naked?"

She shivered and rolled her hips. "I do..." she whispered... "God... I do..." she rolled her hips more.

Kama moaned at her reaction to him. God he had missed her. He slid into her slowly and cupped her ass to keep her attached to him despite the water around them. He moaned and kissed her and had her wrap her legs around him and started to pump into her hard and fast enjoying how warm and wet she was. She tasted of fruit and the ocean. "God… woman I have missed you." he whispered and nipped down her neck.

Roman moaned and gasped as she used the water and her legs to help pull him into her and bounced on him. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. She leaned forward and kissed him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned again. "God, I missed you too."

Kama moaned louder and pulled her tighter and harder onto him each time she bounced. She felt so good wrapped around him. He moaned louder and louder as he thrust up into her. He nipped and kissed along her shoulder and shivered and slid his hands to her thighs and started to massage them. He was being tame with her. He wanted to feel her, not just have her mindlessly. He moaned and kissed her again and growled a little into her mouth.

She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. She shivered and panted. "Kama... Kama..." She breathed and moaned louder. She kissed him and squealed into his mouth. Her orgasm shivered up her spine and she jerked.

He nodded and sensed her orgasm, God how he wanted to give her more than one. But as had been with Pele the distances had made it hard for him to not to. He growled and nipped her bottom lip and tugged on it. "God... Roman…" he moaned and kissed her. "Now." he said into her mouth as they both jerked together.

She squealed louder and jerked as her orgasm washed over her. She moaned and jerked a few more times. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. "God... I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispers and popped them to his little cave and laid her down. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I am so sorry I ever hurt you." He said and snuggled her close to his body knowing she was tired. He'd feed her when she woke.

She felt her body grow heavy. "I love you, Kama." She told him. "I thought that I would yell and hit you and do mean things but..." she pressed closer to him. "I want to talk to you but I'm too tired." She yawned and closed her eyes. The long swim and the activity with Kama was just exhausting. She sighed as she pressed closer to him and fell asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Celes added another ingredient to the potion and took a note at how it changed. She was almost to the point where it would all explode in her face but she pushed onward. She added the final ingredient and it exploded and she jumped back and then growled and waved her hand and the mess was gone and she sat down in her couch with a huff and read her notes. It should be working, her mind wouldn't stay focused though so that didn't help. She wiped at her tears of frustration and read her notes more.

Luke tapped on Celes' work room door with Noah. "See, I knocked first." He told Noah. "I shall get them first."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Noah said walking in.

Celes looked up and wiped her cheeks. "Hello, boys, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Luke frowned and looked her over. "Mama! Are you seriously experimenting while you are crying? You're not suppose to be doing that." He told her as he walked over to her with Noah. "That's potions 101." he sat her down. "What's wrong?"

Celes gave a little sniff and smiled. "I didn't start crying again until it didn't work the second time." she huffed. "Nothings wrong, Smoosh. I'm okay." she said and looked at Noah on her other side. "What do my babies need?" she asked them.

"Well, I was wondering if I can have your extra potion bottles. And since I knocked on your door first, they should all go to me." He smiled and nudged Noah.

"Hey! I'm your son!" Noah pointed out.

Celes giggled. "Oh you're both my sons." she said and hugged them. "You may each have five. They are over there on the shelf." she said pointing. They weren't extras but shed give them anything.

Luke smiled and something caught his eye in her notebook. "Have you tied adding a root to this? It's like adding water without adding water." He shrugged.

Celes looked down at it and then back at him and kissed him all over his face. "You are awesome!" she said.

"And try maybe not such a volatile ingredient, Mama you make healing potions." Noah said pointing to what she had written down.

Celes hugged him and kissed his face too. "My boys." she said and hugged them both.

Luke hugged her back. "Yeah, we are pretty good." He kissed her cheek and handed Noah five potion bottles. "How was your tour?"

"Good, I think I'll have a protégé." she giggled a little still not able to get over it. "Hes a cute kid, blonde, about your age." she said and nudged Luke.

"See, now that's cool. Mama is going to be teaching somebody all her secrets." he said.

"Well Jude knows most of them but yes." she smiled and hugged them both again taking comfort in her boys.

"Our age? What? I need to do some background checks, and have myself and Val visit him at night."

Celes laughed and shook her head and leaned closer. "I think he's one of Sune's brothers but I can't be sure. I want him to meet Roman she'll know." she giggled.

"Oh, in that case, I'm good. Come on Noah. I have a large order of Rainbow in a bottle to make... and Dia is going to want one... so will Belle. This is top secret."

"Yup, right behind ya." he kissed his mother's cheek and hopped up. He looked back at her again and then they left.

Celes watched them go and smiled a little feeling better. She got up made the noted changes but decided to brew it another day. She walked over to her couch and curled up on her side and sighed.

Lee poked his head in. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Celes rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "Im okay." she said. She leaned up on her elbows which tightened her shirt a little. "You know, I didn't think about it being like Miles until that moment." she said looking up at him. "It sucks but I shall be okay." she said determinedly and flopped back on her couch.

He sat on the couch and placed her feet on his lap. "I know, and I know you want to be with him. And personally I think you may..." he sighed and tried to think of the right words. "I think you kind of are a little insecure about her being pregnant with his child. I know you are excited, but I think you are clinging to him a little too much and he to you. Besides, you are going to be married to me. Cling to me... please."

Celes sat up and smiled and then got up on his lap and hugged him really tightly and pressed into his body. "Like this?" she asked. She knew he was right, she was a little insecure, but the bigger part of her wanted them to have happiness and have their child. So she pushed it down and honestly other than the clinging, which she really was doing, she had no problems. She would back off. She giggled and kissed his neck and lowered herself down a little so she was sitting closer to his croch with hers.

Lee laughed. "Something like that. But I think you are trying to seduce me too." He pulled her closer to her crotch and gasped. "Why, Celes are you getting fresh?" He teased.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "Well I don't know, Lee. Do you like me getting fresh with you?" she asked and giggled and kissed along his chin and down his neck and gave a little gasp when her core lightly rubbed against him through their pants.

"Why, Celes. That is inappropriate touching. I will have to report." He gave a little moaned and lifted his hips.

Celes gave a little gasp, both for their game and for the feel of him pressed so firmly against her. She gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips. "Report me? To who, your sex gods?" she giggled and kissed him and moaned against his lips and then licked them and shivered when his mouth opened and their tongues touched.

He moaned as he rubbed his tongue against hers, loving the feel of her tongue ring. "I think I may report you to the world." He said against her lips. "Healer Potter touches her husband to be, inappropriately." He smiled and rolled his hips. "So, so, so inappropriately."

Celes shivered and giggled. "Mmm, the type of story Rita Skeeter would eat up." she whispered and slid her hands down his chest and moaned a little as she trailed more kisses along his chin and down the other side of his neck. She left a tiny hickie and smiled and kissed it and rolled her hips against him again shivering more as she felt her juices leak and he hadn't even really done a whole lot.

"Mmm, yes. She would." Hr moaned and slid his hands down to her hips and had her roll her hips on him. He enjoyed the way it created friction on him. "So inappropriate." He kissed her and moaned again. "But then again, you really are my dirty girl, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

Celes gasped and moaned as her orgasm shuddered through her. She gripped his shoulders tighter and shook. "Oh God, Lee." she whispered and pressed harder on him. "You-you suck... God..." she gave a whimper and kissed his neck again and then kissed him on the mouth again, this time being greedy with him.

He moaned as he stood with her and kissed her just as greedily. He moaned and laid her down. Then he stood up and made out like he was going to close the door but then smiled at her and walked out, closing the door behind him.

It took Celes a minute to figure out what had happened and when she did she gave a squeal of frustration and followed him. "Hey! That was so uncool!" she ran and jumped and landed up on his back and nipped his ear. "That was not cool!"

Lee laughed. "I thought it was cool. I thought it was really cool." He walked her down to the kitchen. "I thought it was really, really cool. Oh, hey Harry. Can you help me with this horny spider monkey." he teased.

Harry chuckled and pulled her off his back and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Celes gave a little moan and kissed him back and then pulled back and pouted. "He _told_ me to cling to him, and then when I did he teased me!" she complained.

"Oh really?" Harry asked looking at Lee with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to start dinner. I didn't tell her to stop clinging to me. I simply asked you to help me with the horny spider monkey." Lee smiled at Celes. "Now, its your first day back. What would you like for dinner?"

Celes looked at him with a giant grin. "Oh! I want... um..." she thought about it. "Oh! Can we have Salmon steaks with lemon glaze and garlic herb mashed potatoes?" she asked. "Oh and asparagus." she gasped and gave a little moan. "And before you ask, yes Roman can have salmon its one of the few types of fish aloud." she said and giggled.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, we shall have that." Lee said as he started to papare. "So, how was your assignment?" He asked Harry.

Harry groaned. "A woman lost her precious dog." he said and sighed. "She sort of reminded me of how Danger will be if any of her animals. Turns out though, the dog belonged not to her but her boss, who is a high ranking person in the Ministry." he sighed again and shook his head. "It was a Maltese poodle. And mean as hell." he held up his bandaged hand.

Celes made a little noise and grabbed his hand and unwrapped it. "When did the dog bite you?" she demanded as she started to heal the infected wound.

"Uh... yesterday." he said.

Celes sighed. "You should have gone to Draco at least."

"Its just a dog bite, Cel." he said.

"An infected one." she said and finished healing it and then summoned slave and massaged it into his hand grumbling about how he was super Alpha and he felt no pain blah, blah, blah.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He told Harry. "At least a good Alpha would know when to get a bite healed. Its not a Roree bite it was a stinky Ministry dog bite. In the words of Ro, everyone at the Ministry are infected." he chuckled.

Lana squealed as she bust through the back door with her goat running from her. "Ornery!" She called as it ran into the kitchen and hopped around. Then it ran passed the kitchen. "Ornery! I said stay on the porch! I was going to get Dang!" Lana said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Lana, what is your goat doing?"

"Its being ornery!" She huffed. "That is why he needs a girlfriend to keep him in check, but will you guys help me get him a girlfriend, no! So now he is acting out. Now if you will excuse me, I have to bath him." She huffed and ran off to get her goat.

Lee opened his mouth to say something and frowned then closed it. He turned to Celes and Harry, "Why do I feel like I've been disciplined?"

Harry gave a smile. "Because she's like Roman." he laughed a little.

Celes shook her head and kissed Harry's hand where the bite had been and sat down. "I think its time that goat had a girlfriend though. Dang says she could probably get them to breed. And if we have a girl goat we get cheese and milk." she pointed out.

Lee grumbled. "If she is going to scold me about it every time, maybe not." He grumbled as he started to grill the salmon.

Celes gave a little smile and got up and stood behind him the way she always did arms wrapped around his middle. "How about we just leave the topic for now and talk about it when its less fresh that Lana just scolded you." she kissed his back in the middle and smiled pressing her nose to it.

He smiled, "Okay, okay." He shook his head. "But she scolded me. Me?" He laughed. "That girl is something else." He sighed then frowned. "Where is Bree. Usually she's with Lana."

Celes gave her own little frown and pulled away looking for her. As if on cue she came through the back door.

"Oh hi, did um Lana come through here?" she asked.

Celes' frowned deepened, since when did Bree call Lana, Lana. "Yes little bean with her goat."

"Okay." she said and continued on looking glum.

"Hey, hey." Lee said as he cleaned his hands. He picked her up and sat her in the counter. "What's wrong? Why do you look upset?"

Bree's eyes filled with tears. "I invited Brax over, remember how I wanted to have that tea party? Well, he made this excuse, said his Mum said he couldn't, which is just stupid, he lives right next door, Auntie Di lets him come over all the time. Well, so I was upset, you know, I love Brax. I like spending time with him, but lately he don't want to spend time with me. So, I was venting to Lana about it all, and she just…. blew up at me." she gave a little sob and wiped her cheeks. "And… I don't know what I did wrong, but then her goat got mad, and took off and I didn't even get to find out what I did to make her so mad at me." she sniffed and sobbed again and pulled her Daddy close and cried on his chest.

Celes' heart went out to her daughter, she was so like herself. She walked over and rubbed her back and gave a worried look to Lee.

Lee rubbed her back as he held her. "Okay, okay." He told her. He let her cry for a bit then pulled back and wiped her face. "Okay, Bree. Remember when I said you can't over think about things? Its not always about you? Well, maybe they had a fight and they need time away from each other. You can't fix this. Its not yours to fix. I know, I know you love them both, but you have to let them work this out for a bit. Maybe they need time away from each other and no need to mention each other until they are feeling comfortable with each other. Okay?"

Bree gave a sniff and nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

Celes sighed when she saw the look on her daughters face and shook her head. "If you try to fix it for them, you may end up getting hurt in the process." she whispered to Bree and rubbed her back. "Believe me." she said.

Bree looked at her mother and saw that she meant it. "Okay." she whispered again and then looked around. "I… I want to go… help her with her goat." she said finally.

Lee nodded and kissed her forehead. "We love you and you know they love you. They just need time."

Bree nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you Daddy." she said and then hugged her mother. "Thank you Mama. I love you guys too." she said and slid off the counter and ran from the kitchen.

Lee sighed and then flipped the salmon steaks. "I don't even want to know. Not at all."

Celes nodded her agreement. "Lets just let them… take care of it." she said and sat down. "Oh! I want to make dessert. Its this cake where the top layer is chocoballs, but I'll make them with pudding since Roman asked for ones that don't have clotted cream. I can do that right?" she asked.

Harry gave a confused look. "Why wouldn't you be able to do that?"

Celes looked at Harry and it dawned on her he didn't know. "Oh… um, Roman is feeling possessive of John… how I was with Lee when I was pregnant with Miles, and I feel like i need to make it up to her." she said with a little shrug.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay… I missed a lot." he said.

"Well, you haven't really be here a lot. But I'm suspecting Ro is eating a lot of sweets. Every time I find her she smells of sweets." He shrugged. "Well, John, Sune, and I have been trying to put her on a schedule but she won't budge. We find that if she eats too late she is grumpy if she don't nape she gets grumpy and she has this massive amount of energy too. But every time I try to put her on a schedule she bites and pinches me. The little shit." he growled. Anyways, Celes came home and we all greeted her but she ran off… again. So, Celes went up to coax her out. The only two that seem to be able to coax her out are Sune and John. So, when Celes failed she came down here while I was making lunch. Then Sune came home and we sent him up to get Roman. She came down and ate while John fed Celes. next thing you know Ro threw her lunch at John. Shocked the hell out of me… and I think herself too. Cuase she quickly apologized and popped to her work room… where she has beens ever since."

Celes gave a tiny smile. "Then afterwards Sune said she was jealous and I sort of had a click happen and I knew what was wrong. I have to stay away from John." she shrugged. She looked at Lee remembering how he'd put it earlier. She knew he hadn't meant for it to sound like he was blaming her for spending time with John, but that's how it had sounded. "So, now I've been told to cling to Lee." she grinned. "Which I can do like a pro." she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "Well, clinging to me isnt out of the question either." he said teasing her.

"Oh, I get to cling to my two main boys, I think I might like this." she giggled again.

Lee smiled, "I like that too." he gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry if I came out harsh, I just wanted to protect you. And if she don't know she is pregnant right now who, knows what she will do. I mean… crap. I'm not saying she will hurt you but… I just want to protect you. So, I'm sorry if I it came out too harsh."

Celes bit her lip a little bummed he'd felt that. He was so intuned with her these days. She nodded. "She won't. Not even because of the baby's darkness." she whispered. "That darkness is surrounded by such light, and that baby is loved. I have made it my goal to put Roman's fear to rest." she said and looked down at her hands. "Thank you for protecting me, I know you didn't mean it to sound mean or harsh and that's why I'm over it in that sense already." she smiled a little and peaked up at him.

He nodded. "Okay." he told her. "I'm.. yeah, I just want to protect you. Besides, we are getting married soon, yes? Or would you rather wait another year?"

Celes' head came up. "No!" she said with a gasp and sounding a little too panicked for his poke at her. She blushed. "No, I want to marry you in April. I've been dreaming about it." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "That sounds more like the excited Celes I know." he told her and chuckled.

Celes smiled and bounced in her seat. "We have almost everything planned, we have the food, I think my dress fitting is… tomorrow afternoon, still haven't landed on a bridesmaid dress but I will ask Ro. Flowers are pretty much done. The way the garden will look, OH! Desserts, Di's cousin is doing it for us." she said to Lee. "Um…" she summoned a giant notebook that appeared to be falling apart and had paper sticking out all over it. She carefully opened it and looked through it. "Oh invites need to go out." she said and pointed to what she had chosen having forgotten to show him. "Its simple and clean, not too flashy or loud." she said.

"What is that?" Lee asked as he eyed the falling apart book.

Celes blushd. "Nothing." she said shutting it and sending it away. "Just ideas I've had for each wedding, its um, tabbed for each person I've married." she whispered and looked down.

"Cute, too cute." He smiled. "Well, dinner is almost ready, want to wash up?"

"Yep." Celes hopped off her stool and kissed his chin and then kissed Harry and bounced out of the kitchen to her and Ro's closet. She made quick work of changing into a pair of yoga pants in black and one of her nerdy oversized t-shirts. She walked over to the mirror and sat down at her vanity and brushed out her hair. She put a messy braid in it and went into the bathroom to wash her hands and that's where she got stuck staring at the ring on her finger. She was wearing John's. She quickly took it off put it on her chain and chose Lee's and then finished and walked out of the bathroom and nearly collided with Roman. "Hey!" she said holding her shoulders to steady her. "Sorry."

Roman giggled as she steadied herself. "Where are you going in a hurry?" She asked.

Celes smiled. "Food, Lee made Salmon steaks with garlic herb mashed potatoes and asparagus." she said and grinned bigger.

"Oh, sounds good." She giggled as she traded places with Celes and washed her hands. "I think I shall join you." Then she frowned. "Well, Kama said that John had something set up for me… or was." She shrugged. "I don't know, oh, well. he'll find me if its important." She walked out the bathroom and then stripped and pulled on a simple maxi dress that was purple. "Tada! Ready, lets go eat."

Celes giggled and took Roman's hand and led her downstairs. "Look who I found in the closet." she said o the kitchen at large.

"Roman!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry!" Roman said in her mock excitement. THen smiled. She hugged him tightly. "How was your assignment?"

"Annoying, but I'm happy to be home and done with it." he said and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" She kissed his cheek then took a seat in the corner. "The Roman would like food."

"Okie Dokie." Lee said as he made plates. "One for Celes and one for the annoyedly demanding preg… oh, look a protagonistic Damon." he said, covering up his almost blunder.

"What means Pro-tag-nistic?" Damon frowned up at Lee.

Celes leaned down. "Protagonists are generally the hero of their story. Shh, Daddy used the word incorrectly." she kissed his cheek.

Damon smiled. "Yes! I am the pro-tag-nist." he said and walked off to his seat. "They call me Spider Man!"

Lee rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." he said giving Roman her plate and harry one. Soon the kids started to fill in the and Lee was passing little plates around. The last ones in was Miles, dang, Lana, and Bre… whom were all soaking wet.

Celes looked the four of them over and shook her head. She dried them all with a touch. "I think its time you bathe your goat in the stables where we bathe the horses." she said to Lana and tweaked her nose.

She wrinkled her nose. "He just needs a girl friend. He is still small… just energetic."

Danger chuckled, "He is very excitable, but he will be fine, for the safe side we will get one of those big silver wash bins for him."

"That can be arranged." Celes said.

Miles grinned and wrapped his arm around Danger. "It'll work out."

"Just have to wait for Daddy to budge on it." Bree whisperd next to Lana.

Lana nodded his head and eyed Lee.

Lee frowned. "Why is she giving the eye?" He whispered to Celes. "Why do the girls always give me the eye?"

Celes rubbed his arm soothingly. "Go sit you four." she said to them and then turned to Lee. "Because you, my husband to be, are the swing vote." she said and kissed his cheek. She paused when John walked in and then stayed next to Lee.

John smiled a little at Celes and then walked over to Roman and knelt down in front of her. "Go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Right now? I was eating. See? Mashed potatoes, fish, and tall trees." She said showing him the asparagus.

John smiled. "Okay, finish dinner, then we will go on out date." he said and picked her up and set her down on his lap and let her keep eating.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked as she looked up at him. "If you aren't going to eat then i guess we can go."

"Nope, you need to eat." he looked at Lee. "Can I have a plate?"

"Sure." he said and made him a plate "There you go."

"See, trees!" She took his asparagus and ate them.

John laughed. "Hey! Those are mine." he said and growled and nipped her neck. "Little brat." he said and ate some of his food.

She giggled, "You have a bite." she told him as she left him a bite of one and giggled.

He laughed and shook his head. He took the bite and growled at her playfully again and kissed her neck as they ate.

She shivered as she finished eating. She sat back and sighed. "So good." She said. "So, so, so good." She licked her lips and looked around. Now it was time for something sweet. " _Something sweet."_ She told John. " _What do you think we can get?"_

John smiled and nodded towards Celes walking towards them with two pieces of chocolate cakes.

"Chocolate cake with chocoball layer. And they are special ones tailored just for what you want." she said and kissed Roman's cheek and then left the plates and walked over to help Lee clean.

Roman ate the cake with moans, then she bit into the chococall and moaned loudly. "God, this is good!" She sang. "Chocoballs, were always my favorite, but now that they have the chocolate pudding inside, even awesome!" She sang again. "Cel-bear, come here so I can kiss you!"

Celes giggled and walked over and leaned over for her. "Kiss away." she whispered, she had no idea the effect she was having on herself, Lee and Harry. Harry had a way of resisting but her charm was up on overdrive.

Roman cupped her face and kissed her. She moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned again. "Love this!" she whispered. "It is now, my number two favorite dessert!" she kissed her again.

Celes smiled and shivered. "Um… I'm glad you like it." she said softly and shivered again. God she wanted to jump Roman. She backed up into the island and sighed.

John laughed. "Come on, Ro you can have my piece." he said standing with her in his arms and then grabbing his plate. "See you all in the morning." he said and walked off with her. He carried her to her workroom and then popped them into the Hawaiian tank. He walked along the small island that was where their house was in modern day Hawaii and carried her to their beach where a giant white screen was set up. He waded into the water and set her down on a giant floating bed tethered to the ground. "Okay, so we are watching a movie." he said getting up onto the raft with her.

"A movie on water?" She asked as she looked around. This was different, really different. "And the movie will play there on the screen, right?" She giggled as she rocked side to side. "Oh, this is awesome!" She sang again.

John laughed. "We will be watching Blue Hawaii." he said and waved a hand so the old movie started. "Then if you're still up, Donovan's Reef." he said and kissed her neck and along her collarbones and then laid down next to her.

Roman shivered. "What is Donovan's Reef?" She asked. as she hat the second slice of cake.

John smiled. "A John Wayne movie that takes place in Hawaii." he said.

"Ooh, well, let us begin!" She said excitedly.

John smiled and started the movie, it played cartoons before and then the movie started. He liked Elvis. He leaned his head next to hers and watched with her as he traced circles below her breasts.

Roman shivered and tried hard to pay attention to the movie. She didn't tell anyone but secretly Blue hawaii was one of her favorite movies. It was funny and romantic, and lets face it Elvis, young, tanned, and just hot did her in.

John watched the movie and hummed with the songs. When the movie rounded to a close he made a few of Roman's flower appear and kissed her cheek and pulled her closer into his side. "Ready for the next one, or would you like to sleep?" he asked softly.

She shivered again and looked up at him. "I think maybe sleeping is good. I can watch Donovan's Reef later. We have the movie right? I think I shall watch that tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll watch it with you." he whispered and kissed her. "Kama says you two made up a little today." he whispered as he waved a and and a light sheet covered them.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah… we did." She said as she played with her flowers. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have threw my food at you. I… I really don't know what came over me. I mean… I think it was the sweets. My logic was all screwed up and I didn't think. So I'm sorry."

John smiled. "Its okay, no harm done. It was just a little food, it'll come out in the wash." he said and hugged her and kissed her. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded. "I'm still sorry." She looked up at the magical stars in the sky. She crossed her ankles and started to gently rock. "I miss Hawaii. Like… really bad. I don't know why, but I just want to go back and stay there for a long time."

"Well, maybe that's where we need to be this summer. We haven't gone, I know we are due for a family luau." he said and smiled as he knew why she was so drawn to their birth home. "We can ask the others tomorrow if you'd like."

"Maybe." She said. "I don't want to disturb the plans Celes and Lee have. But If i can go sooner, it would be awesome!" She sang. "Well, maybe after the wedding. Then the others could fome and follow, yeah? I have a hut on the big island… well, a house… small house. So, I can go alone, no one has to go with me. But I have a feeling harry will insist or something." she laughed and shook her head.

John gave a light chuckle. "How about this, after the wedding you and I go to our house. I can spend more time making things up to you and we can be in Hawaii together. Its our home, where we come from." he whispered. "I love being there with you."

"Oh… yeah, I would like that, but…" She shook her head to clear it. She did want more time with him but she didn't want to take that time away from Celes… but she should be on her honeymoon with Lee. "Yeah, we can do that, I think."

"Good." he said and pressed his face into her neck and shut his eyes. "I will love being with you in Hawaii. I pretty much love being with you anywhere." he kissed her neck and sighed.

She giggled and shook her head. "The lies." he laughed. and pushed his shoulder. "I'm a pain in the ass and I know it."

"Yes." he whispered. "You are, but its okay. I still like having you around." he said softly and chuckled.

She smiled and rubbed his arm as she closed her eyes. "Good night." She whispered.

"Good night, I love you." he whispered and kissed her neck again as his body started to grow heavy.

Lee finished cleaning up and shivered a little. "God, that was really hardcore." he said, mentioning Roman's charm and moaning.

Celes shivered herself and nodded. "I wanted to have her right there in John's lap." she whispered and shivered again and gave a whimpering moan. She looked around the empty kitchen and sighed. Harry had left, not willing to take out is want for Roman on Celes. She always applauded him for that. He was a good man, and knew when he wanted something he couldn't get it from another. Celes and Lee seemed to still have this issue, but that didn't seem that wrong either.

Lee shivered again. "I know what you mean." he told her. "Come on, , lets get some sleep… or something else then sleep." He winked at her and offered his hand to her.

Celes giggled and took his hand and they walked up the stairs. She kissed his bicep as they walked and allowed him to lead her to their room. She looked around and her body gave a little shiver and let go of his hand and crawled into their bed and wiggled her ass at him and then laid down on her belly and pressed her face into the pillow and moaned loudly.

"Oh, you are going to be like that, eh?" he walked over and smacked her ass. "Little, minx!"

Celes gave a squeal and rolled over on her side and gave him a pout. "How rude, smacking my ass like that." she said looking up at him.

"And you like!" He told her and laid across her. "Oh, you are a good, little pillow too! Maybe I can bite on you."

Celes gave another squeal and pushed on him and then went limp. "You're so heavy!" she teased. "Can't… breath… losing breath." she whispered and then pretended to pass out.

"Hey!" He protested and sat up a little. "Are you calling me fat, _again_?"

Celes gave a little giggle and cracked an eye open. "Maybe, but I think someone has vanity issues." she teased and leaned up on her elbows her breasts pushing out a bit. "I think you're heavy because you have all those yummy muscles I just love to the lick the lines between of them." she shivered.

He laughed as he crawled over her and laid next to her. "Vanity issues… So not right." He told her. "So rude."

Celes giggled and rolled into him and kissed him. "I love you, and I love that you are like that." she giggled.

He laughed and kissed her again. "Silly woman." He kissed her again and smacked her ass. "Only because I could."

Celes squealed and rolled on top of him and tried to get the upper hand on his ass smacking. "You're horrible, Lee Jordan." she said pushing him a little and giggled.

He laughed again, "And what are you suppose to be doing?" He asks as he lifted her easily. He waved a hand and their clothes disappeared. Then he smacked her ass again and laughed. "Now what you gonna do?"

Celes gave a little pout and then smiled at him. She wiggled a little and he was forced to set her down and then she pushed her whole body foward and leaned over his face with her naked breasts and grinned and then slid them away and pressed agaisnt his chest with them. "What do you think i should do?" she asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, he said as he pushed her down lower and rolled her hips into her. "Like, maybe a little something like that."

Celes shivered and moaned her legs spread out so that she could feel the tip of him agaisnt her warm throbbing core. She shivered and rolled her hips again and gave a gasp and looked down at him. "Or… maybe something like… that." she whispered.

"My plan already in the works." He told her and rolled his hips up again. "I think you have some riding to do." he told her.

Celes smiled and moaned and then lifted her body a bit and then lowered herself onto him and shivered at him filling her. She looked down at him and rolled her hips and then her body followed and she dropped her head back, her mouth falling slightly open as pleasure filled her.

Lee moaned as he rolled back onto his head and moaned again. He rolled his hips again and then started to roll them mores he started to pump in and out of her. "Oh, yes… yes, this is what you should be doing."

Celes nodded and started to give little squeals of pleasure. She looked down at him and with magic undid her hair. She leaned down and kissed him and moaned as her hair surrounded them. Then she leaned back up and started lift and rock on him as she came down she would roll her hips in a circle. Her core throbbed around him and her juices started to leak. "Mmm, God… Lee…" she moaned and started to go a little faster with what she was doing.

He moaned louder as he started to lift his own hip and started to thrust into her her faster and harder. He rolled onto his head and enjoyed what she was doing. He gripped her hips and started to grip her down harder and faster onto him. Soon he was pistoning into her and enjoying her little squeals, the way her breast bounced, and the enjoyment on her face.

Celes' core started to grip him tighter and she started to give tiny screams. It felt so good, she gripped his shoulders and screamed out a moan. She rolled and bounced and her whole body vibrated with pleasure. She looked down at Lee panting and a tremor of a shiver ran through her body and shot right down into her core causing it to give a hard tighten and then loosen and she gasped out a moan and her orgasm started to follow. "Oh… God!" she screamed and dropped her head back.

Lee clenched his jaw as he continued. He shivered as he tried to ride out her orgasm, but he was feeling his own demanding a releasing, especially since her core was tightening on him. He looked up at Cele, then he pushed her back a little, to change the angle and pumped into her. She was nearly there, she just need a little extra zing.

Celes' eyes flew open and she gave a scream and looked down at Lee. "Oh…" she said and started to really, really respond now. She screamed out a moan and started to rock on him harder at the angle he was in it hit her g-spot. God, what was he doing to her. She gripped her hands into fists on his chest and her body gave a jerk and she screamed as her orgasm pushed into her and her core clamped down tight on him if it was possible and she screamed as it hit hard.

He roared out his own orgasm as he rolled onto his head and lifted her up with his hips. His body jerked and shook, all the while her core held him tightly, refusing to let him go. He shivered as he held her hands to his chest.

Celes gave tiny little strangled scream and then fell down on top of him and jerked and moaned and pressed her face into his neck. "God…" was all she could get out. She panted and moaned and her body continued to jerk.

he moaned as he held her and shivered. He rubbed her back and smiled. "Yes, we need to go to Greece for our honeymoon." He breathed. "We don't need to eat greek food, but we can stay there. Its really pretty, there, yes?"

Celes gave a little nod. "So pretty. The water is so blue." she whispered and kissed his neck. "Greece. And this time we should swim in the water too." she said and giggled. "And do it just like our first one."

"So, wrapped in sheets all day long? I can do that." He chuckled and rubbed her back.

Celes giggled. "Wrapped in the sheet, or naked in the bath tub. Barely any clothes when we eat. Mmm yes, screw swimming one day we will go and actually be tourists." she giggled and pulled back and looked at him. "I really did like it the first time, I think the whole… dissappointent thing had more to do with Zo's personality than my own." she giggled and kissed him and sighed.

"Oh, good, then we will be tangled in sheets, then every night, we will walk down to the markets, buy food, cook, and then go back to bed yet again." He smiled and kissed her. "God, I love you. I enjoyed our time in Greece, both before and after we met Ro, Harry, and John. I really did. and you two were so cute when Zoe wasn't annoyed." He smiled and pushed back some of her hair. "And I know you would have enjoyed it more if Zoe didn't come out so much." His eyebrows furrowed for a bit and he laughed. "Celes, Zoe was like… you were like what? A week pregnant with her and already showing signs of her. Its natural for you and Ro to have a personality change really early." He kissed.

Celes giggled. "She still has that strong forward personality. The way she bosses around Andrew and everyone else if they let her. I sometimes wonder if a little of Roman got mixed into her." she giggled. "Itll be nice to be me in Greece. I love having babies but I'm so happy to just… be me." she sighed and giggled.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Good, then we have a honeymoon date." He rolled them over and kissed her again. "I'm happy that you are home again. When do you leave?"

"After the reception the night of our wedding which is…" she trailed off and looked at him. "Lee, we are getting married in three weeks." she said.

He frowned down at her, "What do you mean you leave after the reception? We are suppose to go to Greece after the reception."

Celes gave a little frown not gettnig it. "My tour ends the week before we get married. I know cause I counted and made sure. And then we, both of us would go to Greece after the reception… right?" she asked.

Lee sighed, "I asked you when do you leave again, meaning, when do you leave on tour again, and you said after the reception."

Celes giggled and blushed. "Oh! No, wow I'm sorry I didn't mean… I thought you said something else. I leave for the tour again the day after tomorrow." she said shaking her head.

He sighed and relaxed, "Okay." he laid back down on her. "Don't scare me like that. I was going to demand that you don't." he chuckled and kissed her a few more times. "And you are taking Sune, correct?" He groaned a little, "Well, we haven't seen Harry in action with Ro, so maybe he could persuade her to be good… or Sune, before he leaves. Little brat." he smiled. "You know, the whole time you were gone she asked about you. Yeah, she gave us a hard time, but she did ask about you."

Celes gave a little smile. "I missed her too." she said knowing that part of the reason. "And maybe Harry can, either that or she can just stick with John." she shrugged and giggled. "She loves to give you hell."

"Yes, she does." He smiled, "Well, I can't wait until we are together again so you can see her progress. Oh, and we still need to play her party, remember? 'Congrats on getting pregnant with a John' baby' party." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I'm look forward to that. I have some ideas, I thought we could go to the house in Hawaii." she yawned. "They are both Hawaiian and if I know Roman and how she works she wants to go there. She feels it calling I know she does."

He smiled as he kissed her and then kissed her neck, "Sounds good to me. We can talk about it more in the morning, okay?" he settled down and kissed her a couple of times. "I love you."

Celes nodded and snuggled under him. "I love you too." she whispered and sleep followed shortly after.

Lana watched Bree as she slept. Her little goat was curled up at the foot of their bed. She slowly and carefully slipped out the bed. She left a blanket that smelled just like her with Bree so that she didn't wake up. She quietly snuck out the room and ran down the hall. She went to the security system and stood on a stool and punched in the numbers to disarm the alarm. When it flashed green she opened the front door and ran next door to Brax. She punched in Uncle Draco's and Aunty Di's number and slowly opened the door. She closed did and tipped toed up to Brax's room. Once she was inside his room She covered his mouth and climbed on top of him. "Brax!" She hissed. "Brax, wake up!"

Brax jolted awake and made a tiny noise and then his eyes focused on Lana and he gave a little startled sound and tried to sit up and grabbed her hips to move her. " _Lana!"_ he sent without a thought.

" _You are so annoying! Why don't you come over and just make Ree-ree happy! Can't you just ignore me and us for just one afternoon!"_ She growled, not bothering to move.

He sat up and pushed her back a little. " _I can't come over, all I can think about is you. And I'm to young apparently to think about you all the time. If I had come over today Id of spent the whole time thinking about you and Bree would have just been upset for a different reason."_ he sent back to her. He didn't even realize their mouths weren't open. His magic had actually started working after that day he tried to jump out of the window.

" _So annoying! Stop thinking about it, I didn't mean it! Just come over and I'll go do something else while you are there visiting Ree-ree. Oh, why do you have to keep thinking about it? It was nothing._ Nothing _. So stop."_

" _But it wasn't nothing or you wouldn't be this upset_." He sent back and then hugged her as she struggled. " _It's okay it was something but you don't talk to me now."_

" _Because its stupid! Guah! Why can't you just… It was nothing. Just visit Ree-ree and play! If you don't I'll come back over tomorrow night and beat you up!"_ she sent him and still tried to get away but just laid against him. " _I want Ree-ree happy. And right now, she wants you to come over and play. Make her happy, Brax. Please, make her happy. She wants to see your new magic too."_

Brax sighed. "You're the reason I have magic." He whispered and held her tightly. He kissed her cheek and ear. "I'll come over, but don't go do something else. It makes her happier when it's all of us." He sighed again and rubbed her back now.

She shook her head. "I'm not supposed be the reason." She whispered. "Ree-ree, is supposed to be the reason you get magic. You were suppose to save her like a knight in her stories. I'm not that special. I'm the one that made you jump out the window. You could have been hurt." She didn't know hiw to feel about all this. Then she gasped and sat up. "It was the window! You jumping out the window made your powers comes. It wasn't me."

Brax shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It was you. After you kissed me I went home and set the curtains on fire in my room." he pointed to them still singed. "I wont let Mum replace them cause they are the symbol." he shrugged. "Its okay it was you, and I still love Bree, Im just confused right now. And you are too. I love both of you." he said and sighed. "Ill come back over. Ill spend time again.

Lana frowned at him and got off his bed. "Fine... this is stupid." She grumbled as she hit his leg. "I'm never kissing you again."

Brax gave her a smile. "Okay, Lana whatever you day." he said and laid back charm hed gained from his mother oozing from him in his confidence. "You will. And Im pretty sure youll ask for it too." he laughed to himself. "Bree already does." he whispered off handedly not trying to make her feel bad just stating a fact.

She paused and slowly turned to him. "Have you... have you kissed her?"

Brax sat up with a blush. "Um... not yet." he whispered. "She wants me to, she watches all those movies and is romanticized by your parents." he said. "She told me before I stopped talking that sometimes she wants you to kiss her too. Shes very romantic." he said

Lana's mind started to turn. Then brightened and ran back to his bed. "You have ti kiss her!" She told him. "That's hiw this will work! Yes, you can practice on me and when you feel like you perfected it then you go and kiss her. She deserves the best. She is my best friend and sister. She needs the best." She nodded. "Come over tomorrow and we will talk more about it." She patted his head.

Brax nodded trying to comprehend what she had said. "Okay." he said and then smiled a little bigger. "I can do that, practicing is good." he looked up at her. "I want it to be perfect for her too." he said.

"See, then it will work out. Whatever you want to do for her you practice on me first just let me know. We are going to need a place to meet though... okay. I'm gonna go home and think some more. But you come over. Mama got her a new tea set she wants to use." She bounced out of his bed. "Night." She said and left before he could say anything else. She was excited for Bree. She was special and lovable. She deserved the best and she was hoing to make sure she got the best... so was Brax. She tipped toe out the house and punched in the numbers to set the alarm. Then she ran back across ti her house. She slipped in and closed the door softly behind her. She punched in the number and then went to the kitchen and gave a little startled squeal when she saw Nick. She quickly turned and tried to leave.

Nick caught her with his magic. "Whoh, did you just come in from outside. Where were you?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Lana closed her eyes and started to pretend she was snoring. She continued to try and walk as if she was trying to sleep walk.

Nick laughed. "You little brat, you are not sleep walking I heard you punch in the code." he said and picked her up and set her down. "Whats up?" he asked.

She sighed. "Nothing. I was just coming to get something sweet." She said.

"Were you running to the chocolate factory. Alana, you were _outside_ of the house." Nick said and went over and got her a piece of the cake Mama had made earlier in the night.

"And you are in the kitchen. Didn't have any chocolate for Ski? She is supposed to be having Cedric soin, right? Is Gus-Gus excited?" She asked as she ate her cake, still avoiding the question.

Nick sighed. "Im in the kitchen because I can not sleep and cooking helps me relax. Yes Gus if very excited." he added. "Now you, Ms. Lana stop avoiding or I wont let you have a piece of Mama's cake." he said waving it in front of her face.

"Oy! Dont you know better than ti come between a woman and her cake?" She told him as she frowned. She finally sighed. "Yes," she told him. "I was at Uncle Dragon's and Auntie Di's house. Ree-ree have been upset. And I kind of snapped at her today. So to make it up I went over to make Brax come over tomorrow."

Nick laughed and shook his head. "You could have gone tomorrow morning. Whats with all the cloak and dagger. Come on Lana, Im not going to tell anyone. You can talk to me, remember? Cool older brother, no judgement." he said.

"I kissed Brax the day I talked him into jumping out the window. Then after that day we just been... weird. Its stupid! And I don't know how to feel about it. Now he has magic because of me. Its not suppose to be like that. Then Bree is upset cause she knows I have a secret. And when she talks about him I can't help but think about me kissing him. I shouldn't have done it. And he don't want to come over cause he knows I'm avoiding him. Why cant he just come and play with Bree without thinking about it?" She stabbed her fork into the cake. "And I'm so tired of Bree complaining about him not coming over. So, I went over there to make him come over tomorrow. And we made a plan. Bree deserves the best so he will practice on me until he gets it right."

Nick wanted to open his mouth and tell her to be careful with that but realized his sisters needed to make their own mistakes. "Well, Lana, if you think it will work and make Bree happy then I guess Im not one to stop you." he said and then lifted her face with her chin and looked into her eyes. "And you do know how you feel about it, its why you're so upset. You liked it and that upsets you because you know Bree is attached to him as much as she is to you. It'll be okay though, you three have a way of working things out."

She blushed and grumbled. "I don't think I should." She looked at him, "You don't like my plan, do you?"

Nick gave a little sigh. "I think that Bree might not understand it fully." he said. And thought about it. "Maybe you should just tell her what's going on... I think you should do what you think it best. I can only give you advise and hope you figure it out." he said softly. "Its okay."

"Or I tell her and she gets hurt, because I am the one that kissed him first, and apparently she has been asking him to kiss her. So, no, telling her is not the option."

Nick smiled. "Shes a lot like Mama, if you catch her at the right moment youd be surprised." he rubbed her head. "Finish your cake and go back to bed, Little Seeker." he said.

She grumbled again and then ate her cake. She sighed and placed her plate into the sink for Nick. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bowl of fruit she knew Bree would like if she was awake. "Night." She told Nick and went up to her and Bree's room.

Bree lay on her side wrapped in the blanket Lana had left. "You were gone." she whispered and moved closer to Lana when she got in the bed with her.

"Sorry, had to take care of some things out. Then Nick was downstairs, so I had some cake." She crawled into bed. "I have your fruit though." She smiled at her.

Bree smiled and took a piece from the bowl and popped it into her mouth and looked at Lana. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, things are good." She kissed her cheek. "Sorry to make you worry. She said as she wiggled down into the bed. She gave a yawn and rubbed her foot along her goat's side.

Bree snuggled closer to Lana and rested her head on her chest. "I didn't mean to make you mad today." she whispered and kissed the part of her that was close which was her collarbone. "I love you Lala. you're my soul mate." she whispered and feeling comfortable she fell back asleep.

Roman groand and whimpered in her sleep. She jerked a few times. "No... stinken..." she growled. Then she screamed. "MARSHMALLOW MAN!" She screamed as she shot up on her feet. She then lost balance and fell inyo the water as the raft went tipping and John also fell into the ocean.

John came up sputtering and looked around and Ro was still under he dove and drug her up. "Jesus, Roman." he said and hugged her. The life had been scared out of him. He could feel his heart racing. "You scared the shit out of me."

Roman coughed and tried catching her breath. She clung to John like a cat. "H-how did we get in the ocean." She finally asked. She looked around.

John sighed. "Marshmellow man dream." he looked her over and checked the baby and then pushed her hair back and looked into her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, he was really worried.

"I... yeah. I'm okay." She sighed and closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned her head back and allowed the water to cover her eyes.

John watched her hair float out around her and was just entranced. He reached down and ran his hand down between her breasts and sighed as he watched her shiver at his touch. She glowed a little with her pregnancy she knew nothing of yet. And he just... couldn't believe it had happened. He lifted her out of the water and kissed her.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. She shivered and looked at him. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." he said to her and kissed her again and gave a little moan. He slid his hands down her back. "You hungry?" he asked softly against her lips.

"Mmm, yes..." she moaned and kissed him. "Very hungry." She told him and nipped his lips.

John nodded and moaned and kissed down her chin to her neck. "Then I think we should feed you." he whispered and slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her against him more. He looked around and popped them to the beach and laid her down on a blanket he made appear and kissed her again. He moaned and slid his hand's up the skirt of her dress.

Roman moaned louder as she slide her knee up to his hip. She slid her her hands up his shirt and shivered. She arched into him and moaned again. She slid her arms around him and shivered again. "God, you are so warm... so hot." She told him and tried to push his shirt off.

John smiled and took his shirt off for her and then waved his hand and they were naked. He moaned and slid into her and pulled her towards him as he did. He moaned and kissed her. God she felt so good. "Roman..." he whispered and kissed her again and then started to thrust into her at a steady and even pace.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She loved how hot he felt. She knew it was the Hawaiian blood in him but... it just felt good, better than before. She rubbed hands up his back and shivered. She kissed him and kissed down his neck, leaving little hickies. She gasped out a moan as leaned her head back.

John took advantage of her exposed neck and moaned kissing down it as he quickened his pace a bit in and out of her. He was so… just wrapped in her. He moaned again and kissed her lips and nipped the bottom one and started to pump faster lifting her legs a little higher so her angle changed. He moaned and shuddered when he felt the response it created doing that. She made tiny noises of pleasure as he hit her g-spot which was more sensitive now that she was pregnant. God she was pregnant, he was deeply attracted to her already, but her pregnant with his child. Hed been playing it cool trying not to be too clingy but he found it hard. He kissed her again and moaned louder into her mouth.

She squealed against his mouth and dug her nails into his back. Her squeals quickly turned into screams. She tried to get away but there was no getting away. Her juices started to leak out of her more than normal as she arched body against him. She clawed at the blanket under them and nearly wrapped it around them.. She screamed louder as her orgasm hit her hard and her body jerked.

John felt her orgasm hit and gave a growl as his hit him. He didnt even mean for it to happen, God he was going to give her more. But she was so sexy, and so beautiful the way she was reacting, the way her body just let go of the orgasm so freely. He moaned and leaned down and kissed her as their bodies jerked. "God... woman.. God." he whispered and kissed her again as he held onto her as she came down.

Roman whimpered and jerked harder. She panted and and shivered as she held onto him. "God..." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "What did you do to me?" She finally asked.

John smiled and placed his face in her neck. "Just... what you wanted." he moaned and kissed her neck. "God, Roman..." he said softly and kissed up her neck to her lips and moaned. "You should eat real food now." he whispered softly. "Do you want me to cook you Hawaiian?"

She moaned against his mouth and as she kissed him back. "Yes please." She told him as she rubbed his back. She couldn't get over how hot he felt. She just craved the need to be against his skin and feel his heat. She loved it.

"Okay." he kissed her again and moaned and then reluctantly pulled away from her. He helped her stand and then with a wave of his hand they were dressed, her in a red maxi dress and him in shorts and a t shirt. He popped them out of the tank and led her down to the kitchen. He heard a giggle that sounded like Celes. He shook his head. "We may be sharing the space." he whispered and walked her into the kitchen and grinned at Lee. "May I cook for Roman?" he asked him.

Lee smiled, "Sure." He told him. "I was telling Cele that she is crazy. Remember when she went into fight mode over the young reborn Artemis goddess in Greece?"

"The bitch goddess?" Roma asked as she sat next to Celes.

"Yeah, you know the both of you said the same things. Anyways, I was saying that she is like this little Chihuahua that yaps and when it comes down to it, she attacks, thinking she is the biggest dog in the yard. And the big dogs are scared shitless of her. She has this weird magic on them." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I'm awesome, and she was a bitch goddess." she grumbled. "Bottled redhead my ass. I am all natural and way more attractive than that little twit... I created the dark hunters. I'm a flaming raging bitch face who turned my back on someone I was supposed to _love._ " she ranted and then blushed. "Um, sorry." she giggled.

John raised an eyebrow as he watched as Celes' words seem to also rile up Roman. "That was an interesting day, I especially like the part where Roman jumped Celes afterwards." he winked at Roman as he started her breakfast.

Roman was going to continue the rant but the reminder of what happened afterwards brought a blush to her face. "I couldn't help it." She said as she traced circles on the tile. "It was hot… like really hot. She rarely fights and when she does… well, its a turn on."

Celes smiled. "Its even more hot when its you and me sparring." she whispered to her and kissed her cheek and kicked her legs humming to herself as she watched Lee and John cook.

She shivered as she thought about that. yeah, she was going to have to get her into the training room sometime today. Then she was going to have a little fun of her own. She giggled as she twirled some of Celes' hair around her finger. "What; ya doing today?" She asked. Part of her wanted to have fun with Celes and the other just wanted to pick on her until she screamed. And not a scream of pleasure but a scream of annoyance. She giggled as she kicked her feet.

Celes smiled and watched her. "My dress fitting is this afternoon, and I need you to help pick out the bridesmaid dresses.. the colors are…" she glanced at Lee. "Um…" she furrowed her brow. "We picked this color scheme we did." she said as she wracked her brain.

Lee laughed, "A custard yellow and green." he topped Celes' nose. "Silly woman."

Celes giggled. "Thank you for remembering, because I am so busy I couldn't remember. But yes, I need a dress in those colors. Or one of them… girls in the yellow boys accented with the green?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Lee said.

"Oh, that will be easy, just dip us in custard and then when we dry splash some green in it." Ro giggled.

Celes giggled. "Food seems to be a focal point for you." she tapped Roman's nose and giggled. "We will look while we are at the shop that has my dress." she said.

"Food is a focal point. you just said custard and it just remind me of the desert. Why do they name food after colors…. er, I mean colors after food?"

Celes just giggled and leaned over and kissed Roman. "You are so cute." she whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

She moaned as she kissed her. Then she gasped and pulled back. "I see what you are doing. you are totally distracting me." She moaned and leaned back to her and kissed her. "But I like it… no, I can't like this…" She groaned and kissed her some more. "So, good, though."

Celes continued to kiss Roman, but felt a little confusion about what she was saying. Celes moaned and nipped her bottom lip and then shivered. God Roman was so intoxicating.

Roman moaned and sighed. "Okay, no more distractions." She said and sat up. She giggled and kicked her feet. "Now… what were we talking about?"

Lee chuckled. "I think the distraction worked."

"What? But… oh! So not fair. You have lips of trickery!" Ro told Celes.

Celes gave a little smile and shrugged not entirely sure what was happening.

Roman squealed and wrapped her arms around Celes. She kissed down her neck and cooed at her, not making much sense, but just loving Celes and enjoying her sent and kissing on her. "Oh, I just want to pick on you, squeeze you, and pick on you some more… Then make you scream cause you are frustrated, and then give you a puppy look so you will have no choice but to melt and hold me." She sighed and kissed her cheek.

Celes gave a little laugh and gave John and Lee a look and shook her head. "This one has lost her mind." she whispered in a stage whisper and giggled.

John smiled and placed a plate in front of Roman. "Want some too?" he asked Celes.

"No thank you, Lee is making waffles." she said growling out the word waffles.

"Are you growling at me?" Lee asked.

Celes giggled. "Depends, how do you feel about me growling at you." she teased.

He snapped his teeth at her. "Keep it up and i just may have to change you into a hawk for the rest of the day. Only because I can." he smiled at her.

Celes giggled and with her eyes dancing seriously considered growling at him again. Oh she did love to pick on him, something Sune had taught her to enjoy. "Waffles!" she sang.

"Chicken." he told her. and laughed.

Roman watched them both as she ate. She liked this new dynamic of them. Celes had slipped into a teasing mode that was childlike, and Lee took it on and challenged her. Now if you added Sune, oh, it would be on. She ate more of her rice as she continued to watch.

"Do you need Sune with you in order to go further." Lee teased.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Celes giggled as her eyes lit up. She called out to him in the connection. "You thought that would make me try harder, didn't you. Now comes the real fun!" she gave a squeal and giggled as she slid off her stool and danced away from Lee's hand reaching out to grab her. "I'm going to tease you, with the Sune. You're going to like it." she leaned forward and shook her ass a little and giggled.

Lee used his magic to slap her ass. He smiled when he heard a proper squeal from her.

Suune walked in, "What's this I hear we are picking on Lee?" He asked as he eyed Lee, ready to jump all over this.

Celes giggled. "He said he'd make me a hawk all day if I growled at him again, and it was totally his idea to invite you along to play." she said and looked at Lee rubbing her ass.

"And I shall change Sune into a fox all day if he growls at me too. I'll teach you both!" he told them.

Roman looked over to Sune, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, you will have to catch us first!" Sune said. He frowned at Celes. "Why are you rubbing your ass?"

Celes gave a little pout. "He used his magic to smack it." she said.

"Oh! That is child abuse!" Sune told Lee. "You can't be doing that!"

"Oh, really?" he used his magic to smack both Celes' and Sune's ass. "Now come over here and eat." He told them both.

Celes squealed and pouted more. "Stinky Lee." she whispered and walked over and then gave a little smile. She pulled her waffles to her and picked up the bottle of whipped cream and held it out to Sune. "Want some?" she asked poising it close to his mouth.

He smiled as he opened his mouth for her.

"Hey!" Lee said as he heard the sound of the whipped cream. he leaned over and took the can from Celes. "You little brat! A little on your waffle and a little on Sunes, that is it!"

"i want some!" Roman piped up.

"You aren't eating waffles." Lee told her with a little frown.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly, "Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

Lee shivered, something in the back of his mind was saying no, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. "Okay." he told her and handed the can to her.

"Oh, yay!" she said as she sprayed a mouthful into her mouth.

Celes giggled. "Owned!" she giggled and then opened her mouth for Roman. "Whip cream me!" she giggled.

She giggled as she sprayed some into her mouth, then some into Sune's mouth. "Thank you for breakfast." She told John. "God to get take a bath now." She said as she walked out the kitchen with the can and spraying more into her mouth.

Lee blinked a few times then frowned. "That little… Roman!" he called . "You come back here with that can!" he only heard a pop and then he sighed. "What the hell? And you all just let her walk out with it?"

John chuckled. "I'm going , I'm going." he said and popped after Roman.

Celes giggled and stuck out her tongue at Lee. "Owned!" she sang and giggled.

"Oh, yeah? I would like to see you go against that charm of hers. Then we will see who gets owned then." he told her as he gave her some eggs and sausages. The made Sune's plate and gave it to him.

Celes giggled. "If its anything like when she was young and couldn't really control it...:" she shivered. "Prepare to be jumped in dark corridors." she giggled and started to eat and looked at Sune. "Ill trade you some of my eggs for some of your sausage." she said.

"What, no way." He said. "What does Ro's charm have to do with being jumped in dark corridors?" he asked.

Lee shivered, "Don't ask."

Celes giggled. "Ro has this talent for pushing up both mine and Lee's sex drives to the point where we can't control ourselves." she shrugged and shivered a little. "It very hot, but can be very distracting when you're trying to get the upper hand on her."

"And I was one of the first… well I _am_ the first to be marked by her, so at the time I didn't understand it, so I would lurk in dark corridors waiting for either Ro or Celes." He shivered and shook his head. "Now there are four of us and this is just the beginning, I suspect a lot of mayhem."

Sune smiled, "Now that is interesting."

Celes smiled. "It is, isn't it?" she asked giggling. "I suspect you'll just love it, Mr. Affected by the Hawaiian charm." she said to him.

"Who said I was unaffected by Hawaiian charm?" Sune asked. "I never said that.

"But… when you were Nogitsune Roman used her best charm and you didn't even budge, I just.. assumed." Celes said looking at him.

He chuckled, "Oh, I was affected. I really was, I just didn't show it. And as the Nogitsune, he was dark, and unfeeling, but me on the inside… I was affected by a lot of things she did."

Celes smiled. "Well, you're very good at playing it cool even now." she said.

"Its all a game, remember." He smiled and kissed her. "Got to know how to play it right."

Celes smiled remembering their lessons. "Yes, you do." she said and danced in her seat clearly breaking Lee's rule of no dancing in the kitchen.

"Hey, calm down." Lee told her, "I don't need you slipping out your stool and banging your head."

Celes giggled. "Yes, because if I do he will threaten me with that Suit of his." she said giggling more.

"Celes, I said don't…" He trailed off when she did in fact slipped off her stool. He ran around the island and saw she was laying on a big pillow.

Sune looked down at her. "She does this a lot. I must say, I am very entertained by the faces she makes, then her body just follows suit." he said.

Celes giggled and looked up at Sune. "Its not that funny." she said and looked at Lee and saw the look of half annoyance and half terror on his face and suddenly felt really bad. She got up slowly so she didn't fall again and touched Lee's chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she whispered.

"Yes, you did! I told you to calm down! Celes…" he growled and then just put her in the damn suit. "Will wear that until its time for you to go dress shopping, then after you get back you put it back on." he growled.

Sune choked on his food and spit it out as he started to laugh. "Oh, my God! Its really a sumo suit!" he laughed some more.

Celes pouted as tear of frustration filled her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." she grumbled and attempted to sit missing the stool and tumbling down and rolling on the floor. She got to her back and gave a frustrated scream when she couldn't get back up.

Lee helped her up and used magic to alter it a little so she could sit and finish eating. "Eat." he told her.

Celes pouted but did as he told her to and wiped her cheeks on the shoulder of the suit.

Sune sensed the attitude change in both Lee and Celes and decided to keep his comments to himself. He ate quietly as he watched them, not sure what to do or say.

Celes finished her food and then looked at Lee. "Can you take it off so I can't take a shower, please?" she asked him sweetly.

He nodded and waved a hand, the suit disappeared.

Celes slid off her stool and looked at him and bit her lip and then walked over and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry, I really didn't want to scare you, I was just excited." she whispered.

Lee sighed, "Celes, I told you to stop the first time. Just… listen next time." He told her. "Go take your shower." He told her.

Roman sat in her bath with hot water and bubbles. Her feet rested out of the water as she leaned against the side of the tub. "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you." She sang. "Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you." She ate the last of the whipped cream and tossed it in the trash.

John had just been watching her, he was supposed to have to gone in and take the whipped cream but all he could do was watch Roman. He smiled at her song and then stepped into her bathroom. "I think we may need to cut back on your sugar intake after a certain hour so we avoid more unexpected swims." he laughed a little. Then he turned when Celes walked in.

"Hey, uh… nevermind." Celes said taking in John and Roman and then turned and started to leave. She had gone in seeking to join Roman. She wanted to spend a little time with her today because tomorrow morning she would be leaving with Sune.

"Hey, were you going?" John asked. "We aren't doing anything. Ro is just on her little sugar high and she is singing.

"...take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Roman was heard singing.

"See, you can go in there. She already finished the whipped cream." John chuckled.

Celes gave a little sigh and looked at John and wanted to touch him but didn't. She gave him a little smile and went past him and sat down on the edge of Roman's tub waiting for her to notice her.

"Oh, hello." She smiled and then reached up and paced a little bubble on her nose. "John wants to cut me off my sugar at a certain point." She shook her head. "So, not cool."

Celes giggled and scrunched her nose. "Well have you been having Marshmallow man dreams again?" she asked and reached down and pulled Roman's hair up off her neck and slid to the middle of the tub and placed her legs in the water and started to comb her fingers through Roman's hair and massage her scalp.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes. "Well… just a little bit… but this morning was…" She moaned again. "It was John's fault."

Celes giggled again. "Oh yeah, hows that?" she asked softly and ran her fingers up under her hair and pushed it up and then ran her fingers out. Then she pushed all her hair to one side and started on her shoulders.

"He had us sleeping on a raft in the ocean." She sighed and shivered. "So when I woke up we fell in."

"Mmm, sounds like it may have been on both parties." she whispered as she started down Roman's upper back.

"Nope it was all his fault. We were sleeping on the raft and he let me have two slices of cake. So it was all him. I almost drowned too. Didn't know where the hell I was."

Celes' hands paused. "But you're okay though right? No… pain anywhere." she asked.

"I'm good. He saved me. Still freaked me out a little. Hey, get back to the massage you were seducing me with." She said lifting her shoulders.

Celes smiled and started again this time massaging her shoulders with her thumbs letting her fingers tickle the top of Roman's breasts. "Well I'm glad you're okay, if I know John you scared the shit out of him." she said and leaned down her hands going down over Roman's breast which she massaged as if they were just another part of her body to massage and pressed her own into Roman's back.

She shivered and moaned as her body heated up more. She arched her back as her nipples harden. "Yeah… he was…" She moaned again. She shivered once more.

Celes nodded and used magic to remove her clothes and then slid into the tub behind her. She kissed Roman's neck and moaned into her ear. She had wanted to touch her so badly all morning. She shivered and slid her hands up and under Roman's breasts and used her finger and thumbs to roll her hard nipples. She kissed her neck again and moaned again as one of her hands slid down Roman's still flat belly and she spread one of her legs out and slid her finger over Roman's swollen clit and moaned when she heard Roman's gasp of pleasure. She rolled it in her fingers and moaned as her own body responded to Roman's reaction.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. She leaned her head back onto Celes' shoulder and shivered. She spread her legs out more and lifted her hips. God, she just wanted to be touched, almost all the time. If she wasn't having sex she was eating sugar. She was trying to find something to replace the need for sex. But once she had it she was pretty much good for the rest of the day… unless it was with John, then she could could spend all day with him. But she really wanted everyone to just touch her.

Celes slid her fingers down and into Roman's core and moaned. She kissed her neck and shivered. "God…" she whispered. "You are so… hot." she said as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Roman's tight core. She felt amazing. Celes just wanted to make her feel good, wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with Roman more than just this but since the constant blast of Hawaiian charm it was hard for her to think of much else. It didn't help that she seemed to be channeling Roman's extreme horneyness as well.

She moaned and squealed a little as she rolled her hips up to meet her fingers. She gripped the side of the tub and rolled her hips more. After a while she started to make little mew sounds. She turned her head and kissed the side of Celes' neck and moaned under her ear. She tugged on her earlobe and moaned again.

Celes moaned and turned her head and captured Roman's lips, her fingers started to move in and out of her faster and she added her over to play with Roman's clit. She was so hot, Celes moaned and thrust her tongue into Roman's mouth and shivered as their tongues started the sensual dance around one another. She could feel Roman shaking and jerking as she drew closer and closer.

Roman squealed loudly against Celes' mouth. her hips jerked and shivered, her whole body did a jerking motion as she panted. She gripped the side of the tub tighter and then gave a scream as her orgasm hit her. She jerked a few times and closed her eyes as she took in the feel of it washing over her and making her body tingle.

Celes smiled against her lips and when her core allowed her to, withdrew her fingers from Roman. She moaned and kissed her again. "So, so hot." she whispered and kissed her again and then leaned back against the tub.

She shivered and moaned. It really was hot. She giggled as she slipped further into the tub so that her legs stuck out and she rested her head on Celes' breast. She snuggled her head into her breast and giggled again. "We are going to do dress shopping today, right?"

"Yes we are, got to get the bridesmaid's dresses sorted. And have my final fitting for my dress." she said back and kissed the top of Roman's head.

"Then you are leaving with Sune?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning, this is my shortest break." she said rubbing Roman's arm. "Are you okay with Sune going with me?"

"I think so." She whispered. "You will take care of him, right? I mean… Just be careful. Both of you be careful. I know that Akito-wanna-be annoys you and Sune has gotten better about dealing with him but… just be careful, okay?"

Celes pressed her cheek to the top of Roman's head. "We will, Roman." she said softly. "No one will hurt us."

She nodded, "Good. I love you guys. I love you guys very much and I want to protect Sune so much, but I know he has to do this. He seems excited on going with you."


	28. Chapter 28

Celes smiled. "This leg is all over Asia." she said. "I'm sure he is excited. I hope he enjoys himself." They finished Roman's bath together and then dressed. They went down and Celes fed Roman lunch and then they headed out for the appointment. The dress still fit Celes like a glove from when she put it on the first time. They picked a bridesmaid dress that fit the theme and matched the design of her dress well. After that they went home and Roman kept picking at Celes until she wanted to choke her. Celes ended up spending her final night in her workroom working on the potion Noah and Luke had helped her on.

The next morning she and Sune left for her tour. The third day Celes sat in the very compact hotel room on the little bed reading over something she'd found interesting in eastern medicine. She hummed a little and looked up at Sune, he was probably bored. She smiled as that thought floated out and sat up on her ass knees up and hands down in between them, so she sort of looked like a little puppy. "Hey! I have something to show you." she said to him.

"Oh?" He asked as he sat up, excitedly. For three days he had went with Celes to her signing and then watched her read medical books and listened to her ask question and tell him things that sounded interesting. "Its not another 'fun fact' about the eastern medicine, is it?" He asked, he had fell for that quite a few times.

Celes giggled. "No, I'm sorry its a wee bit boring." she said and stood up on her knees and turned around so her back faced him and unbuttoned the front of her shirt and let it drop around her elbows and then used magic to remove her bra and uncloak her mark tattoo. She moved her hair to one side and then looked over her shoulder. "See, you're apart of me so you are the final part of this tattoo. See." she said and wiggled her shoulders for him.

Sune looked up from his book and looked over. "A tattoo?" he asked as he looked at the tattoo. "What is it?"

Celes' face fell a little. "Its… the markings. I have it from my pelvic bone, over my hips and it crawls up my back and the colors change. The ones on my pelvic bone and hips are green and white for Harry and Lee, and then I have them come together and then it fades into the light blue and now up to my shoulder blades they are black, for you."

"So the light blue is on the other side of your shoulder blades?" He asked looking for them. "Do mine change colors?" He asked as he pushed her hair up and held it with his magic, he pulled a little more on her shirt to look for the blue ones.

"Um, you look best in black, but if you want to I can enchant yours to change colors." she smiled.

"Oh… but…" He frowned not sure what to say. "But…" He looked to the other side, "Where are the blue ones?" He asked again. "I want something to compare them too."

Celes let the shirt slid off of her arms and off. "Right there." she said and pushed down her sweat pants a little so he could see the other marks. "And the green and white ones."

"You're not symmetrical." He told her. "Why didn't you do what you did here?" he asked as he touched the green and white ones. The green ones were almost as dark as the black but you could tell they were green. "I love your flowers." he told her. As he traced the colored ones. Then he looked at the black ones. "The black looks like they are dead." He whispered. He liked that she wanted to represented him on her body though. He gently kissed the black ones and saw them start to change colors. "Better." He whispered.

Celes had stiffened when he'd said that about the black ones, she hadn't meant it that way. She sort of turned but couldn't see what he did, other than the tingle his kiss had sent she didn't know.

He pressed his cheek to her back and trailed his fingers onto the his chain that started to changed colors. "I love the thought." He told her. "I'm sorry if my comments made you upset." He whispered.

Celes closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. "They didn't upset me, I just didn't realize it may upset you." she whispered.

He nodded. "They are beautiful when they are in color. Flowers shouldn't be black."

Celes smiled. "No, they shouldn't. Even the black calla lilies I give John are really a deep wine red that almost looks black." she whispered and shivered a little.

He nodded. "Celes?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm bored. I know you can be content just sitting in a room, signing books, but… can't we do something? Can we just. go out and, I don't know. Lets paint the town red… literally. I want to get into trouble, I want to run around scaring people, I want to play."

Celes sort of deflated and smiled. "Okay. Let me, um get dressed." she said pulling away from him to change her clothes.

He scooted to her and wrapped his arms around her again. "Not right now." He told her. "I just want to hold you a little longer, please."

Celes nodded and relaxed in his arms and sighed. He felt nice, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, not like this." He told her. "I'm the brat here." He chuckled and adjusted so his cheek was pressed against her back. He traced the tattoo that was for him. "You know, Ro is right. You really are a little bear. Like a teddy bear that cares." he smiled.

Celes smiled. "She used to call my older brother Teddy Bear." she giggled. "We are… well were in his case, her bears." she said and giggled again. She felt goosebumps rise from his soft tracing of her tattoo.

"That is cute." He smiled. "What about you? Has she always been your baby girl?"

Celes smiled. "I think I actually started calling her that after we were all back together again after our two years apart, but in my mind she always was."

He smiled, "I liked that you all knew each other in school… well, except for John, but its still nice. And now all of you are all together and just… its nice. I like it."

"Our lives are intertwined. And now you're apart of us too." she said and smiled a little. "You belong just as much as all of us do."

He smiled. "I love you, Celes." He told her. "You are just as smart, you care for others, and even though you are a stick in the mud at times, you also become this little girl. Not just when I'm around. You do so when you play with Ro. And you really glow. I've never seen anyone glow until you."

Celes warmed a little at his words and her heart swelled. "I glow when I'm happy. Its apart of being light." she whispered and held out her hand and watched it glow a little. "I'm like Yvaine from Stardust." she giggled more. "I love being a little girl, playing. I never got to when I was a girl. Little adult I was." she said.

Sune smiled, "Yes, Lee has told me." he kissed her shoulder and pulled back. "Now, the fox is hungry, lets go eat."

Celes giggled. "We are close to Rima's you want ramen?" she asked.

"Well… sure I guess… Oh! I know a place. It has good food there too." he said as he stood up and stretched.

" _Celes, I have a joke for you._ " Roman sent her with a giggle.

Celes stood and grinned. She walked over and pulled out a long sleeved dress and pushed off her sweats. She replaced her bra and pulled on the dress and then walked over to pull on her boots. "Sure, take me to this place. You know the area better than me." she giggled and then directed her thoughts to Roman. " _Lay it on me, Baby Girl."_

Sune held her hand and popped them to a restaurant. They were seated. "This place has authentic and americanised Chinese food. So, do what you would like." He told her.

" _So, it goes like this._ " Roman sent her. " _A beautiful woman walks into a doctor's office one day and the doctor is bowled over by her stunningly good looks and all his professionalism goes right out the window. He tells her to take off her pants, she does, and he starts rubbing her thighs. "Do you know what I am doing?" asks the doctor? "Yes, checking for abnormalities." she replies. He tells her to take off her shirt and bra, she takes them off. The doctor begins rubbing her breasts and asks, "Do you know what I am doing now?", she replies, "Yes, checking for cancer." Finally, he tells her to take off her panties, lays her on the table, gets on top of her and starts having sex with her. He says to her, "Do you know what I am doing now?" She replies, "Yes, getting herpes - that's why I'm here!""_

Celes gave a giggle and blushed. " _Oh that's… that's good."_ she sent back to Roman and looked over the menu still laughing. "I think I'll have something with chicken." she said to Sune giggling.

"Oh, good." Sune smiled as he looked over the menu and found exactly what he wanted. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

" _Oh, you like that one? Here is another one."_ Roman giggled. " _This 80 year old woman thought she had the crabs, so she goes to the doctor. "Doctor I think I have the crabs." "When was the last time you had sex?" The doctor asks. "I have never had sex. I'm still a virgin." she replied. The doctor thought this was very strange so he told her to get on the table and he would examine her. After the examination he said, "I have some good news and bad news for you. The good news is you don't have the crabs. The bad news is you've got fruit flies." "Fruit flies?" asks granny. "Yeah," says the doctor. "Your cherry rotted."_ Roman sent her a laugh.

Celes burst out laughing and shook her head. "R-Roman is telling me jokes." she said and shook her head. " _Roman, you're distracting me, I liked that one too."_

"Oh? What kind of jokes? I want to know?"

" _Am I? Are you signing? Oh, that would be awesome if you are signing and I'm telling you jokes. Oh! I'll save these when you are signing."_ She giggled.

Celes giggled. " _I'm at lunch with Sune, but yes that would be funny."_ she sent and looked at Sune. "Dirty ones." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Oh, really? I've noticed she likes picking on you more than usual. Do you think this child will be your pest?"

Celes giggled. "Probably, not only is it the culmination of two Hawaiians but the baby is wrapped up in my light." she said. "Id like it though." she said.

He chuckled. "Do you think Ro will ever have a pest? I mean, she is a pest on her own."

"I'll take a pest of epic portions to bug her." She laughed. "Maybe one of yours." She said.

He laughed, "Maybe." He shrugged. The waiter came by and Sune ordered for himself and Celes in Japanese. "So, I was thinking after this, we will go out and get into trouble. I wonder what we can do."

Celes giggled. "Do they really have drifting here? Oh! You're the expert. You come up with it and I will help."

"Drifting? What are you talking about?"

Celes giggled again and blushed. "Fast and furious Tokyo Drift, they drifted cars." She blushed deeper.

Sune laughed. "You want to drift? That can be done in any car though, its not only here." he smiled. "We shall go racing today. I'll make you scream and I shall win… Yes,we will do that tonight."

Celes grinned. "I'm going to have so much fun!" She bounced in her chair.

The food came out shortly and Sune smiled when he saw the two live baby octopus. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" he sang.

Celes frowned a little. "What?"

Sune smiled at her. "Its a delicacy. You have to try it. Its usually done in Korea, but its something I enjoy eating." He told her. "Now, would you like to try a whole one or would you like me to cut it up for you?"

Celes looked at them. "Sune… they're alive." she whispered.

He smiled. "I know." He whispered back. "Okay, I'll go first." he called the waiter over ordered something else then smiled at Celes. "I'll go first, but then I'll help you." He picked up one of the octopus, wrapped it around his chopsticks and then dipped it into a sauce. He smiled at Celes then slurped it up and started to eat it.

Celes couldn't help her giggle. "Oh we shall never tell Danger of this, she would skin us alive." she said.

He chuckled as he continued to chew. When he was done he opened his mouth to show her that it was gone. "See, nothing to it. Just keep chewing." He told her. The waiter came back with a tall bottle of sake and two shot glasses. "And to help you out, we are going to drink some sake first." He told her and poured it into the glasses.

Celes smiled. "Okay." she said trusting him completely. "Lay it on me." she said and giggled. She was curious about this delicacy and she always thought it was good to try something at least once.

"Okay." He told her as he wrapped the other octopus around her chopsticks. "Remember, you keep chewing no matter what happens. I'll help you with some magic so you don't get hurt, but its going to stick to your mouth. Your teeth, your tongue, roof of your mouth… just keep chewing." he told her as he handed her the chopsticks with the the squirming octopus. "You can dip it into something spicy or salty. Its your choice." He told her as he pushed the two dipping sauces to her.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. She looked at the little octopus and then dipped him in the salty sauce. She picked up the tiny glass of sake and drank it and then with a smile to Sune she ate the octopus whole. She gave a little squeal and kept chewing as it wiggled and clung to her mouth.

"Chew, chew, chew, chew." He told her as he used magic to keep the octopus from going down the wrong pipe. He even make it a little less wiggling so it wouldn't stick to her throat. He poured more sake. "Almost got it, I know you do."

Celes kept chewing and squealing. she finally got it done and grabbed the edge of the table for a minute as she waited for her body to accept it. She grinned after a second. "Oh wow! That was… that was actually awesome… like… it was just…" she giggled.

"Well, there you have it. Celes Diggory ate a _live_ octopus! Cheers." he said clinking his shot glass to hers.

Celes downed the shot and made a face as the liquor went down and grinned. "But seriously if Danger ever found out we were eating baby octopus' shed kill us." she giggle.

"That is why we don't tell her." Sune smiled as he started to eat his real food of lo mein and chicken. "I don't even show her the videos of other people eating. Some people can't do it, and there have been cases that people dying from this. Either the octopus goes down the wrong pipe or it sticks to your throat."

Celes smiled. "Well I'm glad I tried it with you." she said as she started on her chicken fried rice. "Its weird but strangely fun."

He chuckled, "Koreans are crazy they will try and eat anything raw. Shrimp, octopus, squid, sea urchin. I mean Japanese will eat some unusual things and our sushi is raw, but we rarely eat things that are alive."

Celes nodded. "Someone once told me that most of the sushi Japanese eat is boiled first in most cases." she said shrugging. "I didn't know if it was true but its what I had heard."

"Naw… well, maybe some things are. But for the most part the fish that goes onto the sushi is raw, if it is cooked its been cured. Like how you do with salt, vinegar and soy sauce. Its complicated. Fresh sushi is exactly that, fresh uncooked. But for safety for other people we had to find ways to cook it, or not serve it. Another delicacy is blowfish. Its band in other countries but here you have to spend _years_ on practicing how cut it, one mistake and you can poison the fish and your customer."

Celes nodded, rather fascinated by it all. She ate a little and thought about it for a minute. "Will you… will you teach me how to cook traditional Asian foods? I know how to do some but Id like to be able to cook you things you like too."

"I… yeah, I can. You know how to make sushi rolls, right?"

Celes nodded. "Yep, I taught myself after we stayed up at Wuu's." she said.

"Good, its pretty simple. But then there are all kinds of ways to do things. But yes, I'll help you. Japan has different regions and in each region they cook something different." He smiled.

Celes nodded. "I'd like to learn, oh that will be fun. You know you will have a good student I'm good at taking instruction." she smiled and rested her chin in her hand and played with her shot glass.

"Good," he said as he continued to eat. "There are many things that are pretty awesomes. OH! There is a place in Japan that serves you ramen noodles. Like, trays and trays and trays of them. its interesting. I'll have to show you online. Its one of those how much can you eat places. I think Harry would be good at that one." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "He would, he could eat forever!" she watched Sune finish his food and had finished hers. She smiled and drank some more sake and then giggled. "Now what, man with the master plan."

"Cake, some cake then we commandeer a sports car." He smiled.

Celes grinned. "Cake it is." she said and giggled, she was having a lot of fun and really enjoying herself. It struck her that she and Sune had never really been out on a date.

Sune paied for their meal and then took her by the hand. "On, to find some cakes."

Celes giggled. "Okay." she let him lead her along. She looked around and stayed just a little closer to him, it was crowded.

Sune found a bake shop and walked in with her. "Oh, look at that." he said looking at all the cakes. "They all look good too."

"They do, what kind are we getting?" she asked. She was a baker but she actually had very little knowledge of Asian baking.

"We are going to get two roll cakes. One we share and one to send home to Ro." He told her. He saw a chocolate one and smiled. "What about that one, Strawberry cake with the chocolate rolled in the middle and the fancy toppings."

"That one is good for Roman and for me. Strawberry is my most favorite flavor." she giggled and then was forced to push closer to him when someone pushed her a little.

Sune kind of stumbled. "Oy!" He said and went off in Japanese on the guy.

The guy quickly bowed a couple of times in apology.

"I tell you about some people. Get overly excited and don't pay attention." He said as he he pulled Celes closer to him. "So, we are sending Ro the Strawberry cake with chocolate?" he asked. "Oh, and we can try the banana cake."

Celes nodded. "Yes and yes. I like both those ideas." she said and held him around the middle. She didn't know what Sune had said to the guy but she felt less cramped. "You know, Asian has the highest population of humans on the planet?" she said randomly almost.

"Yes they do, and they are raised to have respect and to watch where they are going." he said. When it was their turn he ordered the two rolled cakes and paid for them.

Celes smiled and held one box while he held the other. They went back out of the bakery and Celes gave a little shiver and looked around trying to figure out what caused it.

Sune sent the box back home to Roman and smiled. Then he also shivered and looked around as he held tighter to Celes. He knew that presence anywhere.

Kitaru slipped out of the crowd and revealed himself. "I heard you were in the country." he held up Celes' book. "Good read, bit dry in places but British people tend to be."

"Go away." Sune told him. "You can get your copy signed tomorrow."

Kitaru gave a pout. "But I thought because I knew the author personally I could get her to sign it for me, right now." he stepped closer.

Celes gave a little growl and stepped out in front of Sune. "Just leave, the signing is tomorrow. Come back then." she snapped.

Kitaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, your Japanese spirit is riding shotgun." he gave a laugh. "Oh I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

"Go away. We are not bothering you." Sune said. "I don't go near you and you don't go near me. Isn't that much simpler?"

"Well you know the complex is only a few blocks away." Kitaru said and then shrugged as he appeared to be tiring out. "Oh well, I was hoping you'd come over for tea." he said and turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Sune frowned. "Uh… we should go." he said taking Celes' hand. "Away from the complex."

Celes nodded. "Anywhere you want." she said following him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded put then popped them back to their room. "Yeah, I think." he sat on the ground and started to calm down. He had forgotten that all the places he had taken her where places close by to the compound. He had gone there when he was just a boy. They were his favorite places.

Celes knelt down on the ground and crawled over to him and looked into his face. "He won't be able to take the places you love to go for much longer." she whispered. "He's dying, at an alarming rate, He's thinner than last time I saw him and he was clutching a rag that had a bit of blood in it from no doubt being coughed up. The more you love and open up to it, the more he grows weak."

He looked into her eyes. "So, I am going to be responsible for killing my own brother? What if I don't want him to die? What if… what if he can change? Do you think he can change? I use to carry such heavy hatred for him but then… Roman and you, and the guys… you all changed that for me. Like… like… I don't know."

Celes reached up and cupped his face. "Everyone can choose to be better, _everyone_ deserves to know what its like to be loved. Once I figure out how this whole deal works maybe we can find a way to save him. Give him a second chance to be better. You're family carried more than respect and fear for him. I see in the older members that he was once a fun loving kid." she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Sune gently. "I will help you find a way to save him, it that's what you want."

He shrugged, but then he relaxed and nodded. "If there is a way to take away his hatred and darkness from me, then yes." he told her. "If not, then… he must go."

Celes nodded. "I agree, but we will try everything." she whispered and moved closer to him and sat down so their knees touched. She reached over and rubbed his thighs. "We will solve this, you have Roman and me on the case. We are sort of brilliant." she said with a small smile.

Sune laughed. "Sort of brilliant?" he pinched her cheek. "Okay, sort of brilliant, cut the cake!"

Celes giggled. "You got it." she said and crawled over to the cake and pulled it down she summoned a knife and cut it up and then crawled back over with it and set it between them. She giggled and broke off a little piece and offered it to him. "Age before beauty." she teased him.

"OH! You little…" He pinched her cheek a little harder than normal.

Celes gave a little squeal and with delight shoved the piece of cake right into his face and shrieked with laughter.

"You little turd!" he said. "Now you can't have none." Right then he paused when there was shrill squeak through the link from Roman. Followed by…

" _DAMN YOU SUNE!"_ Lee sent. " _A_ whole _cake?"_

Sune laughed. " _Yes, a whole cake. It was only fair, Cel and I got a whole cake."_ he sent back.

" _Just you wait. Just wait! I'm going to turn you into a fox and I'm going to shave your_ whole _coat off."_ Lee sent.

Sune's eyes widened. " _You wouldn't."_ he sent and then looked at Celes. "He wants to shave me."

Celes gave a little smile. " _Not cool."_ she sent to Lee.

" _No, its going to be cold."_ Lee gave a dark chuckle. " _I think Rain would like some fox fur._ "

Sune actually whimpered a little. "I'm never going home again." he said.

Celes hugged him and then licked some the cake off his face. "He can't get you." she said. "I won't let him." she shook her head. " _You are just mean, I don't know what you said but you are mean."_ she sent to Lee.

Lee chuckled, " _I told him that Rain would like some fox fur. I won't skin him but I'll shave him. I'm sure she can come up with a way to use it. And if he says he won't come home, you remind him that_ his _Roman_ _is here. He wants to see her, he_ has _to come home."_ he sent a dark chuckle to both of them.

Celes rubbed Sune's head as he whimpered. "You have to go home, Ro is there remember." she whispered and smiled. "I won't let stinky Lee get you, we make a good pair you and I we can get the upper hand. Maybe keep him a peacock for a day and reign terror on the house." she giggled.

He smiled and held Celes. "Hey, you put this cake on my face…" he gave a playful growl and rubbed his face against hers.

Celes giggled as some that was left came off on her face. "I also licked some off." she giggled and then licked a smear across his cheek.

He laughed, "You are so silly, that isn't how you lick. He smashed some of the cake into her face then turned into a fox. He sniffed her ear and then started to lick her clean.

Celes held his little fox body and giggled hysterically. God it was fun. She started to gasp for breath. "You… you … you have to stop." she giggled harder when he licked her ear and tickled her.

He gave her one last lick and turned back. He was cleaned of the cake and he smiled. "You know, that is some pretty good stuff too." He said as he picked up a smaller roll and ate it. "You should try some."

Celes giggled and ate some herself. She gave a tiny blush. "You know, when you change back… just like us, you're bucknaked right?"

"Yeah, I do it on purpose." He said and clothes appeared. "Its an option. Harry said his first year teacher was a cat and changed back to herself. She had to be fully clothed or he would have said so."

Celes nodded. "Guess I never learned the full go of it." she laughed and shook her head and ate more cake and leaned back letting Sune lay against her.

He sighed as he laid his head on her breast. "Today was good." he said as he ate his last bite of cake. He licked his fingers and sighed. "You can go back to your reading. After my nap we can go racing."

Celes nodded. "I may, I may just not move. You're comfortable and so am I." she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do when Lee finds out you ate a life octopus?" he teased.

"He won't find out, I'll just tell him It was an exciting experience I will definitely be telling him all about it." she giggled and placed little kisses on his temple and forehead.

"So you won't or you will?"

"I will." she whispered and slowed her hands to massage his temples.

"Shoulders," he said shrugging them.

Celes dropped her hands to his shoulders and started to massage them for him. "I'm excited to race, it sounds like an adrenolyn rush." she said.

He gave a little moan as he closed his eyes. "Mmm-humm."

Celes smiled and continued her action glad he liked it. She had taken a lot of tips from Lee over the years and actually was pretty good at it.

He moaned again and found himself dozing off. "Tonight…" he said and then fell asleep.

Celes watched him sleep, she continued to massage him for a little while longer then stopped and then laid there with him sleeping on top of her. She really liked that. She felt like she was doting on him and taking care of him. She kissed his head and leaned her head back summoning a pile of pillows and her own eyes shut and she found herself drifting in and out of sleep. She slept off and on for three hours and woke as the sun was going down and yawned and then looked down and Sune still sleeping and planted little kisses on his head and down to his cheek. "Tricky fox, its time to wake up." she whispered and slid her hand down into his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscles lightly waiting for him to wake up.

Sune shivered. "God… your hands are cold!" he grumbled as he tried to get away from them.

Celes gave a little jolt and came more awake and removed her hand. "Sorry." she whispered.

He groaned and held onto Celes. "God… cold hands… hey, why do healers and doctors always have cold hands?"

"To be honest I don't know, I usually don't." she whispered and wiggled her fingers a little to warm them.

"I think evil people created that rule." He said and sighed as he snuggled his head against her breast. "Do we have to get up?"

"No, we can stay like this for the rest of the night if you want." she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. "But then we won't get to race."

"We can race tomorrow." He told her. "While you are signing books I can look for a car and fix it up and have it ready for us to race."

Celes smiled. "I like that idea." she said and let her fingers run along his neck.

"Oh, good." He said. "It will give me something to do while you are doing your signing." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I actually enjoy being a grease monkey."

Celes gave a little smile. "I find grease monkeys attractive. When Roman is working on something like that…" she shook her head. "Its just hot." she whispered and imagined him and knew he could see it and blushed and giggled.

He chuckled, "Well maybe one of these days you can see both me and Ro working on something and really just be flustered with blushes."

Celes moaned a little. "That would just be…" she shook her head and her body prickled a little with the thought. "That would…" she couldn't finish because she kept imagining. "God!"

Sune laughed and looked up at her. "See, already flustered with blushes and can't even speak."

Celes shook her head and her blush deepened. "Yeah." she whispered.

He chuckled and rolled off her. "I like that. You become speechless. There are times you just don't stop talking… and thinking. So when you become speechless it just makes it all the better."

Celes looked at him and smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat herself up to keep his warmth in her body.

"Well then, let us go find some more food and find a festival to go to, shall we?"

Celes nodded. "I'm going to take a shower really quick though. I'm cold." she said getting up and shivering.

"Okay… oh, wait. Lets go to hotel in the country. You will like their bathrooms better." He told her as their things started to pack. He picked her up and thier stuff and popped them into the countryside by the sea. "See better. I always liked the country." He told her as he set her down and walked her too a little inn. They got a new room and he walked her into their room. "Lucky for us, there is a festival here. And you can wear a kimono."

Celes looked up at him. "Will you help me with it? I've only ever seen Ro in them… well I think, I may have worn one once a long time ago, but Ro probably helped me with it." she said and sat down to take off her boots.

"Ro told me that the last time you were all in Japan she had you try one on cause you two were shopping for them. But I'll help you, I don't mind." He smiled as he walked around. "The bathhouse is outside. "Remember to shower and clean first then soak in the tub."

Celes nodded. She made quick work of changing into a fluffy robe and grabbed a towel and slipped on slippers and went out to it. She showered and cleaned and then pulled up all her hair and got into the tub of hot water and sighed as it filled her. She shut her eyes and gave a tiny moan.

A little head popped up out of the water in the tub, but only enough so that top of the head and eyes showed. They stared at Celes from across the tub.

Celes frowned and felt a little like she was being watched and opened her eyes and then gave a startled scream and covered herself, not that the water didn't do that already. "I...who are you?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

The little girl popped out of the water and watched her. She swam a little closer to her and poked her a little. She said a few things in Japanese and giggled. Then she stood up and looked at Celes then at herself. She said something again and gently poked the top of Celes' boob. She giggled and got out of the tub.

Celes' mouth was slightly open as she watched the girl. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at her. "Do you speak english?" she asked, she only understood little bits of Japanese at best.

The girl turned to her and started to talk more. This time going a million miles a minute. She walked back over to the tub and leaned on it, lifting her legs as she hung over the side, like any little kid would do. She splashed a little of the water and giggled. Then she started to sing happily. She paused and looked at Celes as if she was suppose to know the song. Then she said it slower so that she could sing along with her.

Celes listened to her sing it slowly and then had it. She sang with the girl very confused by what was happening here. She rested her cheek on her knees and watched the little girls eyes light up with joy.

The little girl sang with her and splashed in the water a little bit. Then she hopped of the tub rim and listened carefully. She gave a little wave to Celes and said good bye then popped our the room.

Sune tapped on the side of the door of the women's bathhouse. "Celes, are you okay in there?"

Celes nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Um, yes. Just… yes. There isn't anyone else in here." she said to him not sure why she said that.

"Okay… well, hurry, I have your kimono ready. They are going to start the fireworks pretty soon too."

Celes nodded again and then giggled to herself and stood water sliding down her body. She got out of the tub and dried then pulled her robe back on and walked to Sune only holding it closed. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "Silly, girl. Hey, look what I got you. I got you a hair pin as well." He showed her the hair pin with the pretty beads.

Celes looked at it and smiled she reached out and touched it. "Its beautiful." she said to him and followed him back to their room.

"Okay, lets get you in the kimono." He said as he showed her a mint green kimono with big flowers of red, yellow, orange, pinks, and white.

Celes looked at it and grinned at him. She walked over and touched it and then dropped her robe off her shoulders and then off completely. She grabbed a pair of mint green panties and pulled them on and looked at Sune over her shoulder unsure what to do next.

He walked over to her and handed her a white dress… it was more of a slip than a dress. "Put this on and I'll get you ready." He told her.

Celes nodded and did as he told her to and then turned and faced him with a little smile.

Sune smiled and started to dress her in the kimono. Every now and then he would ask her if it was too tight or too loose, then he would adjusted accordingly. When he was done, he put some socks on her. "To keep you warm." He told her. Then he crawled behind Celes. "Sit on your knees so I can do your hair."

Celes nodded and sat up on her knees for him. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the kimono and smiled. "We should take pictures for Roman." she said.

He chuckled. "I can do that for you." He told her as he pulled her hair to the side, He looped some of her hair then worked the hair pin in so it stayed in place. "There you go." he told her. "I have your shoes too."

Celes stood slowly and nodded. "Okay." she said and turned to face him.

"Nice, I haven't lost my touch." He smiled. He gently kissed her. "Let us go." He said and took her hand.

Celes grinned. "Okay." she said getting excited.

He lead her out and lipped on her shoes then lead her up the path to the festival. Everyone was so lively. People laughing, talking, kids running around and buying things. "What do you want first?" he asked looking around.

"Um…" she looked around and then up at him. "Food?" she asked him.

"Food it is." He said leading her to booths and ordering food. There was all kinds of food. food on a stick, food in plates, and even rice balls. "Oh, look over there!" Sune said excitedly, taking her to boot that had a game. "We are totally tossing rings over the bottles, I enjoy this game."

Celes grinned. "Okay." she said and giggled. "Lets do it."

He paid for the game and gave Celes some rings as he kept some rings. He tossed them, and then made sure to land his rings over the bottles in a row. He loved carnival games. He could win all the toys he wanted but ended up giving them away, he just wanted to play.

Celes watched the glee on his face as he played and then tried herself and giggled. She wasn't very good but she had fun sucking. She giggled again.

When Sune won he smiled as he got a gold fish. "Here, you can put him in your workroom when we get back home." He said as he handed her the plastic bag with the goldfish.

Celes grinned and looked at the gold fish and squealed a little and stood up on her toes a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" she said.

He smiled, "You're welcome." He told her as he walked her around and pointed things out. "Want more food?"

"Can we get sweet rolls?" she asked him nodding.

"The sweet buns? With the filling on the inside?" He asked as he walked over to another booth.

"Yes, those." she said and blushed a little. "They're good."

He looked around at the booths and was looking for some. He frowned when he didn't see any. "I don't see any, Celes. "What about a crepe? Or even a banana dipped in chocolate and sprinkles?"

Celes looked up at him and then nodded. "The banana sounds really good too." she said and giggled. "I'll just learn how to make sweet buns." she said and let him lead her to the booth with the chocolate covered bananas. He got them each one and she started to eat hers, chocolate covering her lips. She giggled and licked them and stood close to Sune looking around, she was having a lot of fun. She leaned her head on his bicep and giggled as she ate more of her banana.

Sune looked around and watched people then the fireworks started. He smiled as he watched the sky. "I like fireworks. They are pretty awesome if you aske me."

Celes watched them the way she always did, like a little kid. She grinned. "I do too, they are fun and useful in the case of my brothers Fred and George." she giggled and looked up at him watching him watch the fireworks and smiled. He looked so happy, she just wanted to hug him and kiss him all over. She gave a little smiled and squeal and kissed his cheek a few times next to the corner of his mouth and giggled.

"What was that?" He asked and laughed. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head against hers. "Thank you for bringing me back here. I had fun." he told her. "Next time we are here I think we will be here with my family."

Celes gave a smile. "That would probably make you split with happiness." she said softly. "I would love that, I love every single member we have met… well I don't necessarily love Kitaru but I find I don't hate him either." she said and kissed his cheek again. "I'm glad you're happy and I could bring you here. You're happy here despite it all, arent you?"

"I am. I really am. I'm slowly gaining my family back and I'm enjoying them." he kissed her cheek. "And I'm gaining a new family as well."

Celes warmed and held him a little tighter. "I just love you, you know?" she giggled.

"I know that. I've known that since I arrived." he kissed her cheek. "I love you too. And I thank you for allowing me in the family… whether you wanted me there or not." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little smile. "I'm glad you stayed. I was wrong about you, all wrong. I knew there was good in you I can sense things like that but… I just didn't want to lose Roman to you." she whispered and pressed her face into his chest. "It was stupid of me to ever think that, and I'm glad I stopped because I wouldn't have you and neither would Roman if I hadn't. She wanted you, and I wanted her to be happy, so I put what I felt aside and I'm so glad I did."

He rubbed her back, "Thank you." He told her. "Thank you very much." He sighed as he looked up at the fireworks. He smiled and held Celes. "Come on, lets go back. This was a great way to end a day."

Celes smiled and nodded. She allowed him to lead her back to their room and looked at him. "I need help getting out of the kimono." she summoned a camera. "First though a picture for Ro." she held it out to him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Once in their room he took pictures for Roman then set the camera down. He helped her out. "Its not a proper kimono, so its easy to take off and put on." he told her as he loosen the last of the ties. He sighed as he folded them and then went to futon.

Celes carefully removed the pin he'd gotten her and placed it with their things and then joined him on the futon. She looked at him and smiled and leaned her head back and sighed playing with the end of the little white slip she still wore.

Sune rolled onto his side and faced, Celes. "Have you always wanted to be a healer?"

Celes nodded not even hesitating. "I was brought up in a house that was abusive. The minute I figured out how to help I wanted to do it. I used to tend Draco after Lucius beat him up or his mother smacked him around." she whispered. "I learned a lot of ways around not being aloud to use magic when I was young, salves and things like that." she looked at Sune. "I think that's why your Nogitsune was drawn to him, because of you. You two share similar family pasts in that small aspect."

"I didn't think of that." He said. "I mean, I was drawn to him but I didn't think of that. That's good." he made a little design on her shoulder. "Then I saw you. You were so eager to help and he trusted you. Like completely trusted you." He smiled. "Then you brought him into your home and Ro was there. I still can't believe she zapped him with a taser. I think part of it was to take out whatever annoyance she had with him." he chuckled.

Celes smiled. "Roman has been coming to my rescue since we were very little, Draco did some pretty uncool stuff in school. He abandoned me basically when I didn't make the house his father wanted us in." she whispered. "She still gives him a hard time about that. And you… you must have felt it that first day you came to us. She has that effect on people." she laughed.

He nodded, "She does. She really does. She's not all dark as she think she is. She is sensitive. But she makes people feel good about themselves, even if she is poking and prodding at them." He smiled. "Draco felt safe being with you guys. Not only because he knew you were going to take care of him, but Roman gave off that air of protectiveness as well. She feels really warm too."

Celes smiled and traced circles on his arm. "She's very warm, I love snuggling with her. Hi'iaka must not have been with me today, when she's not I'm colder. It the Hawaiian blood that keeps us warm. But Roman is more than just body temp warm, her heart and soul are warm. I could curl up in her soul all day." she sighed and smiled and looked at him. "You're warm too, and caring."

He smiled, "You think so?"

"Oh yes, I do." she said and gave him a little kiss. "You care for your family, the whole of them, not just your birth family but this one. You protect us and you're so strong, stronger than I think you even think." she kissed him again and sighed.

He smiled as he kissed her back. "Thank you, Celes."

"You are welcome." she said and reached up and ran her fingers over his eyebrow and down the side of his face and then cupped it and smiled.

He kissed her hand. "Thank you." He scooted closer and pressed his forehead to his. He kissed her again then closed his eyes. "You are pretty warm yourself."

Celes smiled and rubbed his back. "I think the two of us are good at warming each other." she said and closed her eyes. "There was a little girl in the bathhouse with me tonight, we sang a song in Japanese." she said.

He frowned, "Really?" he asked.

"Mmm, she was cute but I couldn't understand her. I didn't even know what I was singing." she said and continued to rub his back.

"Her mother wasn't there?"

Celes' eyes opened and she looked at him. "Um… no." she whispered wondering why she hadn't noticed that until now.

"That's odd. Usually for bath house like these the mothers are with them, especially since the bathhouse is public and away from the rooms. He wrapped his arms around Celes and pulled her closer, the blankets covered them, and he curled more into Celes to share body heat wit her. "Maybe we will see her tomorrow."

Celes nodded and kissed him holding onto him tighter. She really enjoyed being curled up in the bed with him. She gave a little contented noise and shivered for not coldness but for how he felt against her. She sighed and shut her eyes again. "Maybe we will." she said.

He nodded as he drifted to sleep.

Celes sighed and followed him into sleep.

Lee walked around the house looking for Roman. It was now the afternoon and there had not been a peep out of her. She had came down that morning ate breakfast then left until lunch. She came back for lunch ate and disappeared again. He was now suspicious of what was going on. "Ro?" he asked as he walked around. He had tried spreading his magic out to locate her but he was have a hard time tracking her. "Ro, where are you?" he called. When he didn't hear anything he frowned. "Roman, I have a bag full of candy if you want it." he called and there was still no Roman.

Harry popped his head out of his office. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"Roman has been really quiet, I'm wondering where she is." Lee said. "Have you seen her?"

Harry frowned. "Uh...no." he reached out and his frowned deepened. "I can't… sense her." he stepped out of his office going into warrior mode. "That's weird."

" _Roman, where are you?"_ Lee asked through the connection.

" _Huh?"_ Roman asked sounding guilty.

" _Ro… what are you up to?"_ Harry sent to her.

" _Nothing…"_ She sent. Then popped to Harry's location. She smiled at both Harry and Lee. "Hi!" she smiled.

"Where were you?" Lee asked.

"No where." She told him.

Harry smiled and shook his head and hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Where were you, Ro?" he asked.

Roman shivered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Huh?" She asked as she kissed his neck and moaned.

Lee shook his head. "Answer the question, Ro."

Harry moaned a little and took a deep breath and ran his hands over her ass and gave it a squeeze. "Please tell us Ro, where were you?" he asked in a softer voice.

She giggled and kissed his neck some more. "Where are any of us? I can be anywhere and be there and you will be here. If I was here then I am here, but I was there and now I'm here. So, it don't matter where I am." She whispered against his ear and pulled on his earlobe with her teeth. She giggled again.

Harry moaned and pulled her closer. "You are playing dirty." he whispered and leaned back and kissed her with a moan. "God… you are just way too… charming with this…" he trailed off and sighed. He couldn't do this. " _We need John, I have no power against this enhanced charm."_ he sent Lee.

Lee gave a little frown. " _Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day._ " He sent to Harry. "Roman, butterfly." He cooed gently and took her hand. He kissed it. "Where did you put your husband?"

Roman giggled, "Which one? I have three."

"John, where did you put John?"

"Oh, well, he is buried in the sand right now." She giggled and kissed Harry then she kissed Lee. "Got to go!"

"Wait, what, whoh." Harry said and held onto her tighter. "Is he in the Hawaiian tank?"

"Huh?" Roman asked in her guilty-innocent sound.

"I think that is a yes." Lee said. "Lets go see what kind of trouble he is in."

Harry nodded and picked Roman up and carried her to her workroom and they all popped into the Hawaiian tank. When they found John, Pele sat at his head laughing a little and Alemana and Lohiau stood by laughing at him too.

"This is not funny!" John said and looked around. "Oh thank God, Roman just left me here." he said and glared at her.

She giggled and hopped out of Harry's arms. "I'm not done! You can't take him." She said as she padded the sand that was on top of John. "The castle is almost done."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Roman, what are we going to do with you?" He sighed.

Roman smiled at them both and fluttered her eyelashes at them. "Would you let me build a sandcastle on top of you too?" She asked sweetly.

Lee groaned and looked at Harry. This was not good. This was really not good.

Harry looked back at him and then at Roman and shivered. " _When are you guys coming home? We need Sune._ " he sent Celes.

" _A few more days, is she getting bad?"_ she sent back to not only Harry knowing Lee was probably right there too.

"Come on, lay down right next to John." Roman told them. "Come on, you'll be comfortable, I promise." She coaxed them as she made little holes for them to lay in.

" _Yeah, she has John buried in the sand and she is about to bury us!"_ Lee sent in a little panic, knowing he could not get away from this even if he tried.

" _Help!"_ Harry sent both Sune and Celes as they started towards the hole.

Sune popped in and laughed as they sat down. "Roman, you are being bad." he said.

Roman looked up at Sune. "No, I'm not. I'm going to build a castle on them. Then when I get to do the details by their heads, _then_ I'm going to be bad." she giggled. Then she frowned, "You are suppose to be with Celes."

Sune smiled. "Shes the one who sent me." he said. "She'll be along for a quick pop in visit when she finishes with today's signing." he said and looked at her as she started to bury Harry and Lee. "You're going to hover your lady business over their heads while you decorate." he shook his head. "You are so bad."

She shivered in excitement and arousal. "I am, I know I am, but this is going to be fun. So much fun." She said as she continue to bury Lee and Harry. "Don't worry, no hermit crabs are going to come by, I promise." She told Harry and kissed him.

"Sune, don't just stand there, help us." Lee growled.

"Yeah, Celes sent you to our rescue not to stand there." Harry said.

John sighed. "Celes sent him to make sure Roman wasn't getting out of hand."

"And as far as I can tell, she's not. Shes simply building a sandcastle. I see nothing wrong here." Sune laughed and went to leave.

"Wait!" Roman stood up and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a moan. "I miss you." She whispered. "I miss you lots." She said against his lips. "Will you let me build a sandcastle on you too? It won't take me long." She kissed down his neck as she pressed into him.

Sune gave her a tiny moan. "Maybe, one day." he whispered and kissed her pulling her close and moaned against her mouth.

"Well, I guess she is up to no good." Celes said from behind Sune. "You should probably get out now before you end up like those three."

Roman giggled and gave Sune one last kiss. She then ran to Celes and wrapped her arms around her. "Celes!" she squealed. "Come on, you'll have a castle on you too. I'll do you first." She whispered in her ear and licked it.

Celes gave a little shiver. "I think I rather like helping you, then I get to have you and tease the boys." she whispered.

Sune walked over. "You know, Celes if you'll recall we have things to do." he pointed out.

"Oh," Roman frowned. "But I was going to build a castle on her too. I was going to actually let her taste me where I was just going to tease the guys." She whispered to them.

Celes gave a whimper. "Not… fair." she licked her lips and shivered.

"See, she wants it." Roman told Sune. "Can't you guys just stay for a couple of hours?" She gave sune a little pout and gave him sad puppy eyes.

Sune smiled and kissed her pouting lips and then pulled back and looked at Celes. "A few hours?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "O-okay." she whispered.

Sune smiled and kissed her and then Roman again. He stepped back. "I think I may just watch."

"Yay!" roman carried Celes to a little hole and started to bury her. "This is going to be so much fun. Last night, while John was sleeping I dragged him here and buried him. Even put him in a body bind to make sure. But don't worry, I've been feeding him too. So, he has eaten today." She told Celes.

Pele giggled as she played with John's hair. "Poor thing." She cooed as she trailed her fingers down his cheek. "You'll be out soon."

John sighed. "Yeah… not cool." he whispered and shut his eyes trying to stop the thoughts.

Sune used magic to create a chair out of sand and then took a seat in it to watch.

Celes gave a little smile. "You're horrible, and its adorable."

"This is not adorable!" Harry said unable to move now.

"What part of this is adorable?" Lee asked. "Why? Why did I even go looking. I should have minded my own business."

Roman giggled, "Cause you care and you love me." She said as she started to form Celes' sandcastle.

Celes smiled and laid her head back feeling warm and cozy and aroused. "I think its good." she said and looked at the boys. "I'm excited." she whispered.

"You won't get teased." Harry pointed out.

"Well, yes I sort of will because even though I get to taste her I don't really get…" she trailed off and moaned and didn't complete her thought.

"And now that she has you burited what makes you thinks he will follow through on that deal? She already has you where she wants you." Lee pointed out.

"That is a good point." Sune said from his seat. He now had sunglasses on and a drink with a little umbrella sticking out of his glass.

Celes gave a little whimper and shut her eyes. "I hate you guys." she said not meaning it.

"Logic, Cel." Harry said gently.

"I've been here all day and she has yet to let me touch her. Teasing me all day! There have been three different castles she made on me." John said.

Celes looked up at Roman with her big blue eyes and pouted. "Did you trick me?" she asked.

"Awe, you poor thing." Roman crawled over to her and kissed her. She moaned as she rubbed her head to sooth her. "Maybe just a little." She told her.

Celes gave a whimper and shut her eyes against tears of frustration forming. "Brat." she whispered.

She kissed her again. "Its okay. I'll be nice… ish." She giggled and went back to the castle and starting in on the details.

Pele crawled over to Celes and kissed her. She moaned and smiled. "How is your tour?" She asked.

Celes smiled grateful for the distraction. "Good, Sune is a bit bored but we are occupying our time by him showing me around." she said.

"Oh, that's good." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe you should wear my necklace I gave you. The one that keeps your warm."

Celes nodded. "The only time I'm warm is when I'm curled up with Sune in bed." she whispered. "What is Hi'iaka doing?" she asked.

"She is visiting Cecil. Said she had some kind of vision and wanted to ask him question. Hadn't seen her since. Since I didn't see her with you I figured she is still with him." She kissed her again, enjoying her kisses and warming her at the same time.

In the back of Celes' mind a red flag went up about that but Pele kissing her was distracting and wonderful. She moaned a little and kissed Pele back.

"So have you been enjoying the scenery Sune shows you?" She asked.

"Yes, we've changed location from where the publishing company put us up because its too close to the complex, and we are staying in the country. There was a festival the first night we stayed with fireworks. I wore a kimono, it was a lot of fun." she giggled.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Sounds like a lot of fun." She kissed her again. "Will you do me a favor?"

"You know you don't have to ask." Celes said smiling up at her.

Pele smiled and blushed, "Will you bring me back some flowers from there? Hi'iaka always brings back the most beautiful flowers when she visits Cecil."

Celes gave her a grin. "I would love to bring you back some flowers Pele." she said.

"Oh, good." She smiled and kissed her again. She looked over to Roman. "If you don't get a taste, I'll let you taste me." She whispered.

Celes' body responded to that by sending a shot of desire right down to her core. "Yes…" she whispered and gave a breathy moan.

Harry had been watching them and saw Celes' body change, well her face anyways and shook his head. "This is just not fair." he grumbled.

"I think we need to tie her up." Lee said watching Roman. "Tie her up and give her a reason to scream. That will be the only touching happening, oral."

Harry agreed. "Yes, I like that." he said eyeing Roman heatedly.

John gave a laugh. "Good luck navigating around that charm, it even works when we can't talk." he said to them.

Lee looked over to John, "How do you mean?"

John gave a little smile and looked across at Celes and gave her a little smile and then winked at her.

Celes gave a little noise. "What was that?" she gasped.

"A demonstration." he said and looked back at Harry and Lee. "See?"

"We're screwed. We are totally screwed." Lee said. "God, I'm not going to look for her again, next time she may shrink us down and put us in her pocket."

Celes got excited at that idea. "And in her breasts!" she said and wiggled just a tiny bit.

Sune laughed, "Leave to Celes to get excited while you guys suffer." He laughed again.

Celes grinned back at Sune as Harry and Lee gave groans. "I have been told for years she would do this to me. I want to be all curled up between her yummy breasts." she shivered.

Lee shivered as he started to think about it. "God, that would be one big nipple to suck on." He said as he licked his lips.

Celes looked at him and shook her head. "Oh my God, I didn't even think of that." she looked at Roman. "Shrink me, please." she whined.

Roman looked up from her work, "What?" SHe asked, she hadn't been paying attention. She was in the zone, "You have to pee?"

Celes giggled and the thought struck her. "Lee does, so does Harry." she said looking to get them out. "We been trying to get your attention forever."

"Huh, what. No." Harry said frowning.

Lee hit Harry with his magic, "Play along." He hissed at him. "Come on, Ro, let us go."

"Oh, fine." She said and waved a hand to let them go. "But you'll let me do this next time, right?" She asked and smiled at them.

"Right, we will." Harry said still rubbing his jaw a little from Lee's hit.

Celes giggled and watched the two of them, proud of Sune for not saying anything. She looked at him in his chair and giggled. "Enjoying yourself, tricky fox?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes I am." He said and sipped on his drink. "Tick-tock, Ro. Celes and I have other things to do, my little goddess."

"Oh!" Roman went back to working, She crawled over to Celes and kissed her. She dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned. "Oh, and you taste so good."

Celes moaned as her body heated up again. "You always taste good…" she moaned again and lifted her chin for more kisses, more anything.

She giggled and kissed her again. Then she turned and straddled her face as she went to work on the details of the castle. She shivered as she lover her core to her mouth.

Celes moaned and lifted her face a little and licked Roman's core and moaned louder and flicked her tongue over Roman's clit and then dipped it back into her core. "Sweet." she whispered and moaned.

Roman gasped and moaned. She shivered as she felt her juices leak. She was already aroused. John had been threatening her all day, but to have someone finally taste her… She moaned and shivered.

Celes monaed and started to pump her tongue in and out of Roman's core. She gave moans with each pump and then slid her tongue ring across from her core or her clit and then flicked the ring and moaned as she licked up Roman's juices as they leaked. They leaked on her lips and face and she was so aroused the idea of having Roman in anyways just seemed to excite the hell out of her.

Roman couldn't concentrate any more. She moaned again and shivered. Her thighs shook as she tried to make up her mind to move or to stay. She whimpered and moaned as her hips jerked. "God… Celes…" She moaned.

Celes continued her actions of pumping her tongue and then licked from the core to her clit and then back. She moaned and then covered her entire area with her mouth and sucked on it and sucked up her juices and shivered as she then switched to sucking on Roman's clit with her mouth. She used her magic and started to pump in and out of her hitting her g spot each time as she continued to suck on her clit.

"Celes!" SHe squealed as she rolled her hips and dug her hands into the sand. "Oh… God!" SHe squealed louder and moaned. Her hips jerked harder and her thighs shook more. She squealed out her orgasm that flooded her and her juices gushed out. She moved off Celes and shivered as she pressed her legs together. She had forgotten to block her magic. "So… not fair…" She whined.

Sune chuckled and with a though the sandcastle was off Celes. "Maybe next time." He told her. "Be a good girl." He said and popped them out.

"John…" Roman whimpered.

John was buzzing with arousal. "Let me out." he said. "Let me out Roman, God please let me have you."

"Well, that is our cue." Pele giggled. "Come on, my Kani. I found these very juice mangos." She said pulling them along.

Roman waved a hand and freed John. She shivered and rubbed her legs together.

John crawled across the sand to her, still naked from the night before. He moaned and crawled up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You have teased me all day." he moaned and lifted her knee after spreading her legs. He pressed his hard shaft into her throbbing core and held it there for a minute. "God… I want you… so bad." he whispered and slid into her just a little feeling her core grip him trying to get him in further.

She whimpered as she rolled her hips. She kissed him and kissed down to his neck. "God… John… John…" She whimpered and rolled her hips. She gave little bites on his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him into her with her feet.

John moaned and allowed himself to fill her completely, feeling her core throbbing and pulsing. "God… you feel so good." he moaned and started to pump into her slowly. He kissed her and moaned and nipped her bottom lip and gripped both of her thighs tightly.

She moaned and rolled her hips up to meet his slow thrust. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her hands into his hair. She felt more of her juices leak and her core grip him tighter Celes cheated, she was suppose to tease her a little more then let her go, still wanting. THen she was going to crawl back over to John and allow him to taster… She moaned louder as she rolled onto her head.

John moaned with her and started to thrust faster and a bit harder. She felt so good, he'd been thinking about having her all day. In their dreams she had teased him, the night before she had let him touch her but wouldn't let him have her. He moaned and kissed her neck and left little hickies along it. "God… you're all I wanted all day." he moaned to her and thrust harder and faster.

Roman squealed out her moans and the orgasm that had been pressing her. She shivered and moaned as she panted. "God… I…" She moaned again. "That was fast… I'm sorry." She panted.

John pulled back and smiled at her. He thrust into her slowly. "Just one more." he whispered. "Then we can go and take a nap." he said and watched her and moaned as her core clamped on him again. He moaned and buried his face in her neck as his body responded to hers before he could stop it and he gasped and gave a moan and growled into her neck as his body released its own orgasm that had been building up since the night before. She had been doing that lately, he just couldn't help himself around her. He moaned. "Sorry." he whispered.

She giggled and wrapped her legs and arms around him to stay attached to him. She kissed his up his neck to his ear. "Its okay." she told him and rubbed her cheek against his. "You like it and I like doing that to you." she kissed more of his neck and moaned a little.

John gave a moan and nodded. "I just want to be with you all the time, you're a drug I can't get enough." he moaned again and held her tightly and kissed her looking down at her. "We should go and take a nap, I know you're getting tired." he said laughing. She had been more scheduled than she wanted but her own body had done that for her and it was about time for her to nap.

"Tiered?" She yawned. "I'm not tied." she yawned again.

John kissed her again and smiled. He popped them to the small hut they had built their third day in the tank. He kept them connected and laid his head next to hers.

"But… but…" She closed her eyes as she started to relax more then fell asleep.

Lee shook his head and dusted off his clothes. "I can't believe you. Going to give it away that we didn't have to leave." he told Harry.

"What I was distracted." he said and shook his head. "That's some strong charm, damn." he said and shook his head again and growled as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't think we are going to survive this pregnancy."

"I don't think so either. She is only what? Two weeks pregnant and its that strong? Its going to get stronger and there is no way we are going to be able to say no to her. God, I dread the day she finds out she is pregnant and she can use it."

"Maybe we can just keep it from her right until the end, cloak it, all that." Harry chuckled at the foolishness of that idea. "This is… maybe we can get Sune to help, he seems immune."

Lee shook his head. "He seems immune but he is barely hanging on too. If Celes didn't show up I'm sure they would have disappeared for some alone time. I don't think he will last when her charm gets stronger.

Harry nodded. "I suppose that's true." he sighed. "What do you suppose they are doing now, Celes and Sune? I felt Celes leave about a half an hour ago." he said as they got back into the kitchen. They had gone to the training room to work out the tension Roman had caused and now were going for water bottles.

"Who knows. Just as long as he don't send any more cakes we are good."

Harry groaned remembering the day. "That was horrible, she ate that whole thing before we even knew she had it."

"I still need to shave him for that." Lee grumbled. "So not right. Then, she was hyper all afternoon and night. I'm not sure how John handles it… but then again she does seem to listen to him more than she does me."

"And me." Harry frowned at that. "She spends all her time with him too. It shouldn't upset me, but it sort of does." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, maybe you should ask for some time from her. She is pregnant after all so she is going to want to spend time with John more so. But, I'm sure she would be willing to spend some time with her." Lee said. "Maybe you should take her out on a date. Its been awhile, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "It has, we should go on a date that would be good." He said contemplating it in his head. "I think we will."

"Good. Celes wants to throw a party for her. A 'Congrats you are pregnant with John's baby' party. But she wants to do so after we get back from our honeymoon. She was also saying something about being in Hawaii for that. So maybe this summer when the kids get out of school."

"Oh that would be nice. We could do luau and I won't even cheat this time." He laughed. "Hawaii is a good idea we haven't been in a while."

"Yeah, and I think Ro would like it, especially now that she is carrying John's child. Celes also said if she knows Ro, Hawaii is calling to her." Lee chuckled, "You won't cheat? I find that hard to believe. You make it a point every time to cheat."

Harry gave a mischievous grin. "I might." He shrugged. He laughed. "I love the look on her face everytime I do, like she expects me to not to and I still do."

"And its a turn on every time. You little cheat. I think there hasn't been a luau you haven't had her. She always goes to bed with you right after." He shook his head as he chuckled.

Harry smiled. "Yeah... That's the pattern." He said.

"Its Tradition, why break tradition?" He chuckled. "Just make it good… really good."

Harry smiled. "Oh I will, have to get online and study some videos." He said laughing.

Lee laughed, "Well, just as long its you and John, there is no way I'm putting on a butflap and dancing."

Harry laughed. "You would look hot, and you know it." he said winking at Lee and laughing more.

"Yeah… NOT happening." He told him. "I still can't believe you did that the first time. I think _everyone_ was shocked and had their mouths opened in shock."

Harry leaned back in his chair and gave a smile that looked almost like a face Fred used to make. "I was awesome."

"You were a cheat. And its going to be worst this time cause Ro is pregnant. I think you and John my battle it out unless you two decided to be a team." He shook his head.

Harry groaned. "You know shes _possessive_ of John right, its not just her carrying his baby its like she doesn't want him to be with anyone else. Although she may want others, tricky days are coming."

He sighed, "Yeah," he rubbed his chin. "I don't know why… its just… its weird, like. I don't know its just weird. I mean Celes was the same with me when it came to Miles, and Ro wanted Celes because of Danger. But Danger is the one with the darkness, not Miles."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. And Celes isnt pregnant and from what I can tell doesn't plan on getting that way anytime soon so we have that too." he noted and sighed scrubbing his hand down his face.

"I know that because John and Ro have that darkness, but is possible the baby can be a light? Like… two negatives equal a positive?" He asked with a shrug.

"Maybe but… I'm only a third Hawaiian and all my kids, except Bryce who was my demon, have demons." he pointed out. "I just… I don't know we should watch Ro, closely though… so we avoid her hurting Celes. Whenever shes dark she lashes out at Cel first because if she tears her down she can stay dark longer because Celes is her light." he said.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, Celes said she has her light on the baby though, so maybe it will be better this time." He shrugged, "But I'll keep watch."

Harry nodded. "I worry about both of them." he said. "Celes is so willing to allow herself to be hurt just to save Roman and the same goes for Ro with Celes."

"Yeah I know." He sighed. "Our wives, they are just… pains in the asses." he chuckled.

"They are so worth the pain in the ass though." Harry said. "You know both of us would be lost without them." he said.

"Lost and still mooning over them." Lee smiled.

"Yes, I think the were the hardest women to not love. I tried with both of them." he said and laughed shaking his head.

"I tried with Celes… and Ro. But they just pull you back in without meaning too. I know I give Dalton a hard time but I really do feel sorry for the guy."

Harry nodded. "You shouldn anymore, hes as blissfully happy with his wife as we are with ours. They still pop out babies and everything. Last time our paths crossed he said Lexie had one around the same time Ro had Belle and I think they had twins last year." he said laughing.

Lee smiled, "I know, I know. Its just… hard sometimes cause he was the guy. He may not have been the one for Ro but he was still the guy that got to touch her first. When I saw her at the wedding, pregnant with Luke, I will admit I was also jealous of Fred too."

Harry smiled. "When they told me Ro was pregnant… I sort of… well I was pleased for Fred, that family has always been mine too… but in the back of my head, even though Celes was pregnant with Jude… I just…" he shook his head and smiled. "Whats sad is I think we always knew."

"You were just as jealous." Lee sighed. "Good, I wasn't the only one." He smiled. "I wasn't really there when Celes was pregnant with Lark…. or Jude, so I can't say that I was jealous."

"I didn't know about Lark until he was born and you were there after Lark was born, weren't you?" he asked.

"No," he said. "Ro and i had a fight and well, we basically separated ourselves. So i didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labor… or until after she went into labor. Fred and George told me about it."

"But you were the one that..." He shook his head. "Drama." He said laughing.

"I was the one that what?" Lee asked.

"Took Cel back when Madam Pomfrey released her." He said. "Isn't that when the drama started?" He laughed. "Well you know what? I love all the kids and their mothers so it just doesn't matter anymore how we got here, we are."

He chuckled, "Yes, I love them too. And I did take celes back after she gave birth with Lark, and lots of drama from then on out." He smiled. "Those women are just something else. They are pretty amazing if you ask me."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes they are amazing." He said nodding. He got up and got out carrots. He walked back over to to counter and munched on them.

Lana hummed as she walked into the kitchen with one of Harry's Quidditch books. Brax was upstairs with Bree have a little tea party. "Juice please." She said as she sat in one of the stools and turned the page of the book. "And some food."

"What kind of food?" Lee chuckled.

"Good food."

Harry laughed. "Something spicy?" He asked her as Lee gave her, her juice.

"Oh, yes please." She said as she finally looked up. "Like some hot cheetos. Those will do good."

"How about I start making dinner?" Lee shuckled.

"Something spicy? Like maybe some spicy shrimp and fried rice? OH! How about hamburgers with fried jalapenos? That sounds so good."

"Okay, how about hamburgers and _you_ can have jalapenos on your burger, us normal people can have regular stuff."

"Okay, sounds good to me!" she said as she drank her juice and kicked her feet.

Harry laughed. "Well then I guess it's burger time." He said. "Too bad Mama is missing it she will be so bummed."

"I'll make them again, I'm sure before we do the wedding." Lee chuckled.

Harry smiled. "You know she's super excited about that." He said. "Where are you guys going for you honeymoon? You mentioned it but I didn't ask." He said.

Lee chuckled, "Greece."

"Awe, makes sense." He said.

"Yeah, we figured we give it another try, and then make the most of it. She had been pregnant with Zoe then, so her personality came through and she was more annoyed than pleased. So now it will just be me and her."

"What do you do on honeymoons? Is that when the moon turns to honey? And if so can you eat it?" Lana asked.

Harry laughed. "Uh, I don't know spicy ramen I don't think it works like that"

She frowned as she looked at her father. "What do you mean it don't know. You and mum were on a honeymoon. Then Daddy and mum were on one, and papa and mama went on one, and Mum and mama. I think you guys eat the moon, and it covered in honey. Other than that why else would there be holes in the moon?"

Harry laughed again. "Well it's not that... It's a time when mummy's and daddy's get some time with just each other." He said. "They spend time together and talk a lot."

She rolled her eyes, "Then why don't they called it to alone time with each other to talk. Not a honeymoon. What does the moon being covered in honey have to do with anything." She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "So weird."

Lee chuckled, "That's your child."

"Oh, but… oh!" She hopped off the stool. "I'll be back." She said as she ran out the kitchen she ran up the stairs to Brax and Bree. "I figured it out!" she told them as she banged open the door.

Bree looked up still startled. "What did you figure out?" she asked setting down her cup gently so it didn't break and then taking Brax's.

"You two need a honeymoon." She told them.

Bree's eyes widened and she blushed. "Um… Lala, a honeymoon is where you go to.. do adult things." she whispered.

Brax smiled a little. "Scorpie said its where s. e. x. happens." he said.

Lana shook her head. "All lies." She told them as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Dad said its a time where mums and dads have alone time and talk about stuff. So, you two need a honeymoon. Dad wouldn't lie to me. I know."

Bree sighed. "But we arent a Mama and a Daddy." she noted. "I…" she looked at Brax and back at Lana a little stuck.

" _What about our plan?"_ Brax asked sort of unwilling to give it up, he'd eventually get to kiss both girls.

" _We keep the plan but you two need to talk things out._ " Lana sent him. "And you two are a mummy and dad. We are parents to Ornery." she told them. "Just like how Mies and Dang are parents to the pets. So, you two need a honeymoon."

Brax nodded slowly. "We can this summer, I heard Papa saying that we are going to Hawaii." He said to the girls.

Bree grinned. "I love Hawaii it's so romantic there." She said getting starry eyed.

Lana shook her head. She didn't know about Bree sometimes, she was just so… girly. "Hawaii is good. We will have to find a spot then you to can have your honeymoon." she told them. She set her book down and sat on the bed crossed legged as she thought about it. "The property is pretty big so it shouldn't take that long to find a spot."

"There are lots of places. We can go just about anywhere except Mama's lagoon and Mummy's bathhouse." Bree said grinning getting excited.

Lana nodded then sighed. She enjoyed visiting Mama's lagoon but mummy's bath house was pretty to her, especially where there was a lot of flower petals in the water. She had ventured into there once before when she was in the bath. She was excited to see mum in the water. Mum wasn't very territorial as mama could be. She sighed again and shook her head. "We will find something."

Bree and Brax nodded happily.

"Once we get there, I'll look around for you, okay? So, don't worry about it, okay?"

Bree nodded. "Thank you, Lala." she said and grinned at Brax and then hugged him.

Brax hugged her back, he loved both these girls. He wasn't quite sure what that meant but he knew it meant something.

Lana smiled as she watched them. She then shook her head. So annoying, all because she kissed Brax, everything just went screwy. She sighed and slipped off the bed. "Daddy is making hamburgers. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked Brax.

"Yeah, Mum is working late and Papa said he wanted to come here tonight to ask Uncle John a question." he said and got out of his chair and offered his hand to Bree and then helped her stand.

Bree slid her free hand into Lana's and grinned happily.

"Awe, man. Are we doing the train thing again." She asked and was pulled by Brax and Bree.

Bree giggled as she allowed Lana to pull them. "Its fun and you know it!" she giggled.

Brax laughed as he followed his girls down to the kitchen.

"Hey, slow down." Lee called to them. "What's going on?"

"Brax is staying over for dinner. Aunty Di is working late and Uncle Dragon wants to talk to Papa." Lana told him.

"Me, why me?" John asked.

"I don't know, Papa doesn't tell me those things." Brax shrugged.

"Okay," John nodded.

"Well, I'll make more. Sounds like we will have Draco and Di over as well." Lee said as he took out more hamburger meat.

Roman walked into the kitchen. "Ooh, kids." She said as she took Lana's hand and pulled her along with Brax and Bree. "We'll be back!" she sang.

"No burying the kids in sand!" Lee called.

"I'm not going to bury the kids in sand. Geez, I bury them and I never hear the end of it." Roman grumbled.

"Where we going, Mummy?" Bree asked as they followed in a daisy chain.

"We are going to go and have some fun. I need ideas." She told them and pulled them into her work room and then to another hidden room, which was her candy room, just like in Willy Wonka.

"Candy!" Lana squealed and took off running to go and enjoy herself.

Bree grinned. She wasn't much for candy cause it made her belly hurt if she ate too much but it made her Lala happy so she was happy.

Brax was thrilled, he _loved_ anything sweet. "I want Chocolate!"

"Roman hummed as she sat down and grabbed a gummy bear and bit into its ear. "Miss Bree, I have little eat cups." She said pointing at the flowers. "You can drink the eat and eat the flowers." She giggled.

Lana skipped and hopped all the way over to a big ball thing. She bounced it a couple of times and then found something to open it. She sat on her knees and hummed as she dipped her hand into the gooey gummy jelly of it and licked it. "Best ever!" she sang.

Brax ran over and carefully dipped his hands into the chocolate river and drank some and then laid back in the grass, which smelled of Apples and sighed. "Apple Grass." he said.

Bree giggled and took a cup from the flowers and sat down and started on it. "So," she said around a full mouth of candy. "What are coming up for ideas, and don't you think Daddy will be upset when he finds out you gave us sugar before dinner?"

"This is a no daddy Zone. He can't find this room. And if he is upset, oh well." Roman giggled as she laid back and ate more of the gummy bear. "So, your mama and daddy are going to get married. Dad has a plan for dad, but I'm in charge of the little party before the wedding for mama. I just don't know what kind of party we should throw her."

"Mama likes singing, you guys could do a singing thing." Bree suggested.

"Singing is good." Brax agreed and nudged Lana. "Yeah?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure." She said not paying attention.

Roman giggled. "A singing thing, I can do that. Yeah, I can do that. Good idea, Bree." She nudged her with her foot and giggled.

" _Ro, where did you take the kids, its dinner time."_ Lee sent.

" _What kids?"_

" _Roman, don't start with me."_

" _Start what and what kids?"_

" _I'm going to bite you. Like really bite you."_

" _Ooh, don't promise anything you can't keep."_ She sang. She giggled. "Your daddy says its dinner time.

"Awe, do we have to go, I'm not even done with this." Lana said as she dipped her hand back into the gooey jelly.

Bree giggled. "Isn't Daddy making burgers for you?" she asked Lana standing and offering her hand to Brax.

Brax took it and stood too then offered his to Lana.

Lana groaned and stood. "Fine, he owes me candy time." She grumbled and dipped her head back into the gooey and started to lick her hand as she followed Bree and Brax.

Roman hummed as she plucked some of the grass and followed behind the kids. She walked into the kitchen still eating the grass. "We are… Draco!" she giggled as she walked over to him and hugged him. "What brings you to our house of awesome?"

Draco grinned. "This kid that Celes sent to the clinic to fill out paperwork to mentor with her over the next year starting after her wedding." he slid the papers to John. "Look you know all about Sune's family. Is this one of them?" he asked pointing to the name written in very good print. It read Momiji. "I vaguely remember when Celes showed me the manga and told me it was his family that name rings a bell.

"That name is _totally_ in the story!" he said excitedly.

Roman looked over John's shoulder and looked at the name. "No picture? I want to see the picture." She frowned as she flipped through the paperwork. "Why don't you guys take pictures. I bet he's cute too."

Draco smiled. "One step ahead." He pulled out his little plastic badge. "Here you go his employee badge." he said handing it over. There was a picture of beaming blonde kid. He was gorgeous, and looked like he could have been very cute.

John gave a little gasp. "Its just like Momiji in the story I bet is we saw pictures of him when he was young he looks slightly feminine and adorable... but look at him now."

Roman took the badge. "Always fan girl-ing." She told him. "I was suppose to look first." She told him. "Oh, he looks so cute. WHy does Sune's family look so cute! When does he start? I want to meet him."

"So do I!" John said.

"Negative, you wait your turn. You know the rules. I meet them first, get Sune to meet them next, then you meet them. Other then that you will scare them away."

John gave a gasp. "I would not!" he said.

Draco chuckled. "Well, the pattern is a bit broken this time, he found Cel first. She sent him to sign up when he asked for the internship." he shrugged and sat down.

"Not really." Roman said. "He found Celes, I meet him, we take him to meet Sune then we introduce John. And please," She rolled her eyes. "John, you are 6'4, hawaiian, big and huge, they are not even hitting 6 feet. Then to see you freak out and do your fangirl thing, it can be scary and you could scare them away." she patted him on the shoulder, it's okay."

John pouted and looked at Draco. "You see how my wife treats me?" he asked.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "She tells everyone how it is, this is why we are friends now." he said and laughed as John continued to pout.

"Lee, make her be nice." John said to Lee.

Harry gave a laugh. "I don't think anyone can but you there buddy." he said to John.

Lee chuckled, "Roman, be nice."

"What? I was being nice. How was that not nice? I was there when he met Zoom for the first time. You scared him when you picked him up into a hug and started to bounce him around. The poor thing still talks about it."

"I did not. Oh you little brat." John growled and reached out for her and pulled her to him. "Zoom likes me, did the first time we met." he said and kissed her. "Be nice." he said and kissed her again. "Now about this rabbit..."

"How about we just wait, Sune has told me of you fangirling as well. Lets let Celes introduce him to Roman first." Draco said.

John's shoulder slumped. "Okay." he pouted.

"Ha-ha!" she told John. "I mean, its okay." She pet his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Brat." he said and kissed her cheek.

Harry smiled and pulled his plate close as Lee started to dish out dinner. " _Hey, Ro."_ he sent her.

" _Yes, my husband that is named Potter."_ Roman sent him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Harry gave a shiver and smiled. " _I'd like to take you out."_ he said. " _We haven't in a while and I miss you."_

Roman sat on a stool and watched Harry. She fluttered her eyes at him flirtatiously and smiled. "" _I would like that. That would be nice. I like when you miss me."_ She let her magic brush over him and smiled. " _Yes, lets go out."_

Harry shivered more and nearly stood up and went over and picked her up. " _When.. uh would you like to go?"_ he asked her.

" _We can go tomorrow, I have nothing to do. Well, except pick on John. But I can put that off until later-later. And I'm going to start planning Celes' stag party. Other than that, I'm pretty much free."_ She smiled as she saw how his muscles tensed so she ran her magic over him again, loving the way that he was trying to fight his want. As a matter of fact she was just loving the affect she had on all her lovers. They had a very hard time telling her no.

Harry nodded and tried so hard to resist her. God he just wanted to get up and pick her up and take her away from the kitchen and have her. He took a deep breath. " _Tomorrow it is, I will meet you after you afternoon nap."_ he said to her.

" _Okay._ " She giggled and sent him a kiss.

"Here, time to eat. And stop picking on poor Harry. You are going to give him a headache." Lee told her as he set a plate down in front of her.

"I'm not going to give him a headache." She pouted.

"Whatever you say." Lee kissed her on top of her head. Then he ran his finger down her spine.

Roman gave a little squeal as she sat up straight. "Stinky." She said and started to eat.

Lee patted Draco on top of his head. " _Don't stare too much. Its her charm. She is pregnant with John's baby. She don't know but the charm of the Hawaiians have just manifested even more in her. She catches you and she may ask you to do something that you don't want to do."_ he told him.

Draco looked at him and then back at Roman and then nodded and looked down at his plate. "So... Di's taking the late shift tonight?" he asked Harry.

"Its just her week. It'll be me until the wedding then we closing McPotter for the three days leading up to it."

Draco nodded. "Well, that will be good."

"Yeah I think so. The plans I have, we are going to have fun." he wiggled his eyebrows at Lee and chuckled.

"Oh, God, what are you planning?" Lee asked but smiled. "It can't be better than the one I did for you. That was a epic and awesome."

Harry laughed. "I may top yours with this, I totally researched your guy's culture." he said and ate some chips.

"Oh, God, please no." Lee groaned. He peeked over to Roman to then to Harry. "You are going to make this hard on me, aren't you?"

Harry grinned. "Lets just say you're going to have to work for something you want." he winked and went back to his food.

"That's not right. I have a party and we crashed the girl's party and scared them. Why do I have to work?"

Harry laughed. "You'll like it... er, maybe." he said. "I dont know I got to talk to Roman about it too. And we may just be crashing the girls party." he wiggled his eyebrows again.

He shook his head and looked over to Roman. He didn't get a stage party with her. It was all a surprise wedding. He was really looking forward for this party. It was going to be his first and his last. "I think we maybe need to do the whole thing over again." He told Harry. Marrying our women, like Celes suggested. Even do another stag party. You didn't get one for Celes and I didn't get one for Ro. I think we need to do it over." He gave another smile.

Harry smiled. "Every Time things are a little... off with Celes and I or we hit a rough patch I ask her to marry me again." he said. "I know she never leaves me but just to know she would... its just... enough when its all shit." he said

"Really? You ask her that?" Lee asked. "I didn't think about it." He looked back over to Roman. He missed her too, just like Harry. He wanted to spend time with her and have her as well. He looked back to Harry. "So, you get your date planned out with her?" he nodded towards Roman.

Harry nodded. "Yeah tomorrow after her nap." He looked at her. "You should take her out soon too." He said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing as well. I think I may take her for a day though. Its been a long time since we been to our flat." He smiled. "Anyways… you little brat, _eat_ your food not drown it in sauces." he said as he got up and took the condiments away from Bryce. "Such a little pain."

"I'm no pain. You a pain." Bryce told him.

"No, you are."

"No, you!"

"Brat." Lee told him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

John smiled. "I suppose at least he not torchering me anymore." He said.

"Yeah, not right now." Lee grumbled.

Roman picked up her empty plate and walked over to the guys. She walked her fingers up and over John's shoulder. "Celes will be back in a week, right?" she asked.

"That's the plan." Lee told her.

She nodded as she watched her fingers twist in John's shirt. She wanted to pick on Celes again but it sucked when she was on tour. Her timing was off. She wanted to get her while she was signing, she wanted to tell her a naughty joke or tell her something dirty so that she would turn a bright red. Or tell her a joke and have her laugh for no reason. When they went to the dress fitting, she had to admit, she was being bratty and she wanted it to be special for her as it was for her when she was doing her dress fitting for her and Harry's wedding. So, she saved it up until after the fitting and just… yeah it wasn't fun for Celes. At the end of the day Celes had that 'I will choke you' look and Ro was just plumed tickled. She sighed as she twirled her finger into John's hair. "Do we have any dessert?" she asked them.

"No, you ate it all." Lee told her as he watched her. "You okay?"

"I'm good." She smiled and set her plate into the sink. "Going to Honeydukes." She called to them and popped out before they could stop her or say anything.

Celes and Sune returned a week later. On the day Roman had teased her she had basically gone back and stepped into a cold shower to not make Sune uncomfortable with her need. It had worked a little and Sune had managed to keep her occupied until that night. She was pretty much not happy with Roman, well more like upset. She knew Roman's need to pick on her was the baby and apart of her just could not wait to tell Ro. John kept wanting to wait. By the time Celes got home she missed all of them though.

Celes walked into the house with Sune and looked up at him. "Lee is probably the only one up at this hour. If you're still tired go to sleep." She said and kissed him and sent him on his way. It was early morning and all she smelled from the kitchen was coffee and the faint smell of Lee's tea. She walked in and gave him a smile and stopped just inside the door. "Hey you." She said.

Lee looked over, "Hey." He smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful." She said and walked over to the island and got up on a stool. "How's your week been since buried in the sand day?"

"It was good, nothing really to report." He said as he took down one of her favorite teacups and proceeded to make her tea. He set it out for her and smiled as he drank his coffee. He smiled at Celes and watched her intently. "How was your tour?"

"Good, I won't lie I'm glad to be done." She smiles. "Sune was good at keeping me distracted. I've been buzzing off and on from what happened in the terrarium." She sighed and sipped her tea and gave a little moan. No one made it for her the way Lee did. They all could and did, but he just had this magic at balancing her ingredients just right.

"Its good to have you back home. "God, I'm going to…" He moaned as he closed eyes savoring the things he wanted to do to her. "Yes, lots of you and me time." He whispered and looked back at her.

Celes shivered and gave a tiny moan. "Does this mean we can touch until we are married?" She asked softly.

"Before, after, in between." He moaned again. "I am going to drive you crazy. I'm going to live to drive you crazy." He smiled and drank more of his coffee.

" _Roman, where are you?"_ Lee asked.

" _In the kitchen."_ She sent back and giggled.

"Roman, I…" Lee trailed off when he walked into the kitchen and saw a duplicate. "So this is what you were up too last night?" He walked up to Roman… as himself. "And you pulled my hair… See, I told John you pulled out my hair. He didn't believe me!" He shook Roman/himself. "Change back!"

The Lee/Roman giggled. "I never tried polyjuice potion. I wanted to try it. I had brewed it but I never tried it. You can't blame me for trying."

Celes gave an indignant noise and got off her stool. "I'm going back to sleep." she snapped and left the kitchen. "Little brat." tears started to blur her vision.

"What I do?" Roman asked.

"What did you say to her?" Lee asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling her I was going to drive her crazy. I had plans for her." Roman said innocently.

Lee sighed, "It was how you said it. You," He pointed at himself and frowned. It was really freaky. "House arrest until this wears off."

"What? You can't put me on house arrest!" Roman said, then she smiled. "And you don't have the power."

" _Sune, I need you to monitor Roman's movements. She isn't allowed to leave the house until I say so."_ Lee sent. "I do when I ask Sune."

"Oh, no you don't you have to pay a fee in order to get his cooperation."

"One I'll be glad to pay. Now, go to your room!" he pointed.

Roman/Lee frowned at him and walked out the kitchen. She flared out her magic and found Celes in her loft. She popped upstairs and went into her loft. "Cel-bear," She sang as she crawled into the bed with her. "Let me stay with you, please?" She kissed the back of her neck as she spooned against her.

Celes shook her head. "Please… its just weird." she whispered and shut her eyes tighter and curled into a ball. "Please… I'm really upset at you… and its not even your fault." she sniffed. She groaned. "And I can't tell you why yet!" she said and started to cry harder.

Roman frowned at her then a kick of stubbornness kicked in. "Well, I'm not leaving." She told her. Any other day it would have been fun and funny and now you are making it into some kind of tragedy. Come one, you are home. Do you know how long I have planned this? I knew you would get a kick out of this." She shook her a little in her arms. "Come on, Celes." She said feeling herself feel upset as well. "Oh, forget it." She bounced out the bed.

Celes gave a little growl. "Its not funny, It would have been funny if you had told me and then tricked somebody else into thinking you're Lee. Its not funny because you have teased and poked and prodded me. Told me dirty jokes at the wrong time all week. The stunt in the stupid tank." she groaned and fell back and threw her arm over her eyes feeling dramatic and stupid. "Its funny if you mess with not me." she whispered. "Can you imagine you as Lee coming onto Harry, he would flip." she gave a little giggle in spite of her irritation.

Roman turned and looked at her. "See it would have been funny then. Oh, that would have really been funny. Oh, come on, Celes." She said as she sat back onto the bed. "Stop over thinking and being dramatic. Besides, I bet I can use Lee's body better than he can." She sang as she rocked side to side.

Celes' eyes popped open and she blushed. "I don't… I don't know if…" she sat up a little and looked at her. The idea was intriguing, but she felt like it was a cheat too. "I… we should just mess with Harry." she whispered and then her brain really got to thinking and she shot up. "You used a polyjuice potion?" she asked.

"Uh, duh!" Roman said. "And guess what?" She looked around and leaned into her. "I'm hard as a rock." She whispered and looked into her eyes.

Celes gave a little moan as she caught her drift. "God… that's not… Oh my God, what are you doing to me? That's wrong… that's just…" she looked down and moaned.

Roman/Lee crawled into the bed and pushed her down as he crawled over her. "I _just_ took it when I heard the the pop. I have been waiting all morning. "I'm not sure how long its going to take, I drank a whole glass." She told her. "Fred was right when he told me Moony said it tasted like goblin piss. Disgusting stuff, but it's so worth it." She kissed her and moaned. "Please, just once?"

Celes moaned and looked at her/him and just… she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to, but she did so badly… but it was Lee's body… and it was Roman's words and it was confusing her. But the more she got turned on the more that seemed to matter less. She just didn't… want to… what if it made things awkward? She moaned and kissed her and shuddered. "Okay." she whispered. "Once."

She moaned and waved a hand so they were nude. He kissed her and moaned deeper. He used her fingers and slid them into Celes' core. He moaned again as he felt her core was tight and wet. "God, I've been thinking about this all weekend." she said against her lips.

Celes rolled back on her head as her legs spread out. She shivered and she shut her eyes and just couldn't shut off her brain. Tears filled her eyes. "Roman… please." she whispered. "Don't be mad… its just… I want… I want it but… its weird…"

Roman moaned as she kissed down her neck and pumped her fingers into her. She wanted so badly to be with her. "Please, God, I've waited all morning." She breathed. "And it hurts. I don't know how they do this, but it hurt and I know you can make it better." he moaned again.

"Hey, Celes I'm… oh, my God…" Lee said. "THis is so weird…. and yet so… Does my ass really look like that?" asked.

Celes' eyes opened and she looked at the real Lee and two things happened she laughed and felt relief. She pushed on Roman. "I'm sorry." She whispered and sat back against her headboard and sniffed resting her chin on her knees. "Two." She whispered. "But one is Roman and it's weird." She pressed her face into her knees and held them tightly trying to come down from her buzz now.

Roman roaned as she sat back. She waved a hand and was covered. It was so not fair. She wanted to do something different with Celes and she also wanted to tease her but now it just seemed to turn on her. She laid back and kicked her feet. "So not fair!"

Lee frowned then sighed, "Okay, come on girls, lets get some breakfast into each of you. Then when the potion wears off you can have each other." He shook his head. "I must admit, I have a really nice ass."

Celes giggled a little and shook her head. "You would think that." she whispered and waved a hand and had on a dress. She slowly crawled out of the bed careful to go around Roman. She got out of the bed and then scrambled out of her loft before either one of them could stop her.

"Hey!" Roman said as she sat up. "No running away!"

"Leave her be, Ro." Lee said stopping her. "Give her a little time to herself and some time for the potion to wear off."

She groaned and then nodded, "Fine."

Celes got down into the kitchen and started to pull out stuff for blueberry scones. She was just a little shook up and still a little weirded out. She knew it should have been funny… but it wasn't… it would have been funny if she had told her… Roman not… Roman with baby who seeks to pick on Celes… if Roman had done it… _just_ Roman it would have been okay she thought. She started mix dry ingredients.

John walked in with a yawn. "Morning… Oh, your back! How was your tou… what's wrong?" He asked.

Celes gave a little noise and looked at him. She relaxed a little just having him there. "She used Polyjuice potion and turned into Lee, tricked me and then tried to have me after I knew." she whispered and started to mix the wet and dry together.

He frowned, "Who?" He asked feeling a little lost. He reached out and touched her hands. "Celes, talk to me, please."

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Roman did." she whispered and sniffed. "She… she thought it would be funny but it wasn't… maybe if she had come onto like Harry and I knew what she was doing but it wasn't and then… I almost let her have her way." she said shaking her head.

"Celes…" he wrapped his arms around her. "You're tired." He told her. "And aroused… I'm sorry." He told her. "Take a deep breath for me. Just take a deep breath and just relax."

Celes looked up at him and then did as he told her and then took another and her shoulders relaxed more and she gave a soft sigh. "I can't make the arousal go away, Roman… messed with me a week ago and Sune and I aren't back to that. so I haven't been sleeping and I've been taking tons of cold showers." she smiled.

"Oh, my poor little Pocket size wife." He said as it all made sense." He rocked her a little. "So she turned herself into Lee, eh?" He smiled a little. "Okay, how about I lower your sex drive and you can nap until the potion wears off and Ro can have her way with you. Would you like that. You can have your chance to terrorize her for once. Tier her up and everything." he chuckled.

Celes gave a little smile. "I would like that." she whispered and pressed her forehead into his chest and gripped his shirt and took in his scent, she missed him too. "Okay." she whispered.

"Okay." He lifted her chin and then kissed her. "Good plan." He told her and lowered her sex drive. "Would you like me to carry you to your room you share with Roman?"

The instant the constant need for sex and for Roman receded a bit, Celes found her eyes drooping. "Yes please." she whispered holding onto his arms.

He picked her up and walked her up the stairs. he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and held her close. He walked her into the room she shared with ROman and laid her on the bed. He covered her and kissed her again. "Sleep well. I'll keep Ro busy until you wake up. No one will touch her."

Celes gave him a dreamy smile. "I love you, John." she started to feel dizzy and heavy with fatigue. "You are the best, and I miss you." she said and then fell asleep.

"Love you too, little wife." he whispered and walked out the room closing it gently behind him. "Oh, hey Lee… Lee right?"

Lee chuckled, "Celes told you, eh? Yeah, its mee. Ro is in the shower, cooling off." He shook his head. "I don't know about her sometimes. Little mischievous she-devil." He shook his head. "Oh, hey, did you know I have good looking ass?"

John laughed. "I've never heard any complaints, so I assumed." he laughed and shook his head. "Celes was worn out, she hasn't been sleeping all week because of the tank."

"Tank? What happened in the tank?" Lee asked as he walked with John down the stairs to the kitchen.

John glanced at him and then it dawned on him. "Oh you and Harry left before… she let Celes taste her and Celes managed to get her off but then Sune popped him and Celes out." he said.

"Oh, poor thing." Lee sighed. "I wish I would have known, I would have gone to her and helped her out. So, she is sleeping right now?"

John nodded. "Hopefully not for the whole day, but she's also waiting for Roman to not have that…" he stopped dead. "She's changed her entire anatomy." he said. "Where… where is she?"

"She is in the group room, why?" He asked with a frown.

"Baby." He said. "Her anatomy change did the spell adapt for the baby?" He asked and started to the group room reaching out for the life inside Roman, praying it was okay. He got into the group room and the babies presence blasted him and he gave a sigh and then without thinking kissed Roman, as Lee, he was so relived.

Roman gave moan and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned against John, lost in his kiss and arousal. She shivered and moaned again. She kissed down his neck, leaving little hickes. "Well, good morning." She whispered.

John shivered and then stepped back trying to find a way to cover what he did."Morning." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "So... Polyjuice huh?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I wanted to pick on Celes and have a little fun." She frowned as she looked down at her hands and saw Lee's hands. "But she didn't like it. She said if I had came onto Harry it would have been funnier." She shrugged. "I almost had her though…" She looked up at John with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to pick on her or… just… I don't know. Was I wrong? Did I do something wrong? Usually when I turn to Ramon she is excited, but… I don't know."

John gave her a smile and wiped her tears. "You remember the tank? Celes has been pining for you all week and she came home to have you, but you were Lee. Whom I think she also wants but do you see?" He asked. "She wants you, not you as Lee."

"Yeah, I think so." She said. "I just…" She sighed. and walked over to the bed. "She just reacted so strongly against it. Any other day she would have been okay." she pulled the covers over her. "I just wanted to tease her a bit, but she was hurt. Then when Lee stopped up she was so relieved. Like… really relieved. What if she don't want me any more. She'll have me this one last time and then don't want me."

John walked over and sat down next to Roman. "I don't think there is a force on this planet that can ever stop her from wanting you. Us guys belong to you two but what you and Celes have... I think as long as the two of you walk this planet your and her desire will never go away for one another." He rubbed her back. "Want to know how I know? Celes is exhausted, she wanted you so badly this week she wasn't sleeping."

Lee/Roman peeked over her shoulder at him. "I wasn't keeping her awake. I didn't go into her dreams." She said quietly. "I've only told her dirty jokes and stories. Oh!" She sat up and waved a hand. A book of newspaper clippings appeared. "Look, I started collecting these. Look at her face. I don't know what day this was but don't it have a nice blush to it." She giggled.

John smiled. "It does, and just because you didn't go to her in dreams doesn't mean she didn't dream about you. And she's been sexually celibate, I guess she and Sune don't... Right now."

"Oh… okay." ROman nodded as she looked down at the newspapers pictures. She touched one and sighed. "I'm being stupid. I'm usually not this sensitive." She frowned a little. "I just wanted to tease her a bit. But she was being so dramatic like, really? Any other day she would have saw a funny side to it." She sighed and then looked at John. She smiled, "You kissed me as Lee." She giggled.

John gave a little smile. "Yeah, I missed it." he said before he could stop himself. Then he laughed and shook his head. "It was a moment of weakness, it was still you though. So no worries." he kissed her cheek and laughed. "You have stubble woman."

She giggled and rubbed her cheeks and chin. "But its sexy stubble." She rocked side to side as she rubbed her cheeks. "You know," She whispered as she leaned closer to him. "I checked myself out in the mirror. I think I look pretty hot. I mean, I'll do me." She giggled again.

John laughed. "That's because you look like Lee, and you'd do him." he said. "He's your husband." he kissed her cheek again, "Be good, Celes is sleeping and we need some quiet, so she can and then when she wakes up, if that is worn off you are aloud to go see her in your two room, but you can't get into until that thing wears off. I made sure." he said winking.

She wrinkled her nose at him with a little frown. "Fine she said and laid back down with her scrap book. "I'll be good… for once. Once the potion wears off, all bets are off, I'm going to rain terror, mass mayhem, and world wide panic upon the house!" she said in a melodramatic way.

John smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, and Ro? How about no more Polyjuice potion for a while okay?" he asked her.

"What? This was the first time, I'm on a roll! OH! You know what I should do? I should kidnap Lee before the wedding and mary Celes again." She giggled. "Celes would be so upset though." She said and pulled the blankets over her. "I'll save it for another time. Its really a pain to brew."

John nodded. "You stay here, I'll see you when you're Roman you again." he said and left her in the group room. He set up the precaution on the girls room and then also went about hiding all the polyjuice ingredients in the house.

Cecil had been with Hi'iaka everyday since the day she showed up. He wouldn't tell her the story, She would press him and he would refuse. They spent morning noon and night together. Hi'iaka had even taking up that annoying habit Celes had of just not going anywhere until someone talked.

He woke up that morning and had decided something before she awoke, having been sleeping right next to him, that if he was going to make her go away he was going to have to tell her the whole story. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

Hi'iaka woke and looked across at him and knew it was time. She sat up, not appearing as though she hadn't been sleeping at all. She crossed her legs under her and watched him intently.

Cecil sat up and sat across from her. He took a deep breath. "I was very in love with Kyo. Before I was merged with Celes I didn't understand love though, I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as I got that little high you get during sex, I thought it was love. But I fell for Kyo, I didn't know it was that until later. He rejected me, in that time it was considered odd and even in his case he doesn't float that way. Two women is difficult enough for him." he stopped to chuckled and then sobered. "I did something terrible, my darkness just started whispering in my ear. Make him pay, make him pay for what he has done." he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Do you know how to make a Nogitsune?" he asked and shook his head. "No, I suppose you don't, you take a Kitsune, a perfectly happy little fox, whose family loves him so much and treasures him. Allow your darkness to infect him and take his happiness and love away and what is left is this twisted little being who can't feel anything but hate and anger." he sniffed and rested his head in his hand. " _I_ enacted to curse, me. I made him Nogitsune, and Kitaru you ask? Kitaru is the physical manifestation of my darkness. He stays to ensure the curse stays. The only way to break it was for Sune to be saved by love. I tried… I tried for centuries to find someone and no one ever came. But then, Roman was born. I knew the minute I felt her presence, she was the one. I nudged Alan to send her to Wuu." he whispered and sniffed. "But I still did it, I still destroyed my little fox's life because I was selfish." he sniffed again and dropped his head lower.

Hi'iaka put her hand on his head, her eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks. She felt sorry for Cecil, and the whole story made her heart hurt. "You have to tell them." she whispered to him.

Cecil looked up at her. "I can't, in this time, not only will Kyo hate me but Celes as well." he whispered.

"Celes is a forgiving heart, after the initial shock, I think she will be the one to help Kyo forgive you." she whispered. "It will be okay, and we will put your demon back where it belongs."

Cecil sniffed. "I don't want Kitaru back." he whispered. "That's part of the reason he's still alive and manifest. This curse is broken, Kyo's family is returning to him, but I don't want Kitaru back. I'm afraid to have that darkness in me again."

Hi'iaka sighed. "You know, I think I know where Hawaiian's get their demons now. You realize though that even though John, Roman, and Harry have had their demons reborn they still can go dark. Your darkness has not gone anywhere, your demon is just on the loose and its up to you to make him come back."

Cecil actually smiled. "She, she dresses like a boy, but my daemon is female as the tradition would state." he whispered.

Hi'iaka nodded. "Well, in my experience only you can make your demon return." she said.

Cecil nodded and wiped his cheeks. "First we tell Celes and Kyo." he said.

"Yes, and I can help you with that." she said cupping his cheek.

Cecil took her hand. "Thank you." he said and held it to his face and shut his eyes. "Thank you for not having hate in your eyes when I looked at them."

Hi'iaka nodded. "We have a bumpy road ahead, you'll need all the people in your corner you can get." she whispered and then kissed his forehead. They sat in Cecil's small house for the remainder of the day trying to figure out the best way to tell them.

ROman bounced down the stairs wearing jeans and her purple t-shirt. She was back to herself. She walked into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Sune. "My little fox!" She giggled and hugged him. "Did you have fun? Did you miss me? I missed you, how are you? I felt a little disturbance but you seemed to calm down after." She asked and said everything in one breath.

Sune let her catch her breath and then kissed her. "I did have fun, I got to show Celes a lot of places I liked as a kid. I missed you very much, I always miss you. And I'm fine, I don't know what you were feeling." he said and kissed her again. "That last week was a little awkward but Celes did her best to make sure I was comfortable despite what she wanted from me." he said rubbing her arms. "How are you? Rumor has it you were parading around the house as Lee this morning."

She waved her hand to dismiss the subject then she cupped his face and looked into his lavender eyes. "I didn't mean last week, I meant the day you sent me the cake. I felt a little distress from you." She told him and pressed her forehead against his.

Sune reached up and played with the end of some of her hair. "Kitaru was there." he whispered. "And for the first time, I don't think he should die. He's my brother, he deserves a second chance just like I got. Celes said she would help, and helped me calm down." closed his eyes. "I feel pity for him."

ROman nodded and wrapped her arms back around him. She kissed him gently. "That's my little fox." She whispered. "I love you." She told him. "And I know you love your brother. If you didn't love him you wouldn't have felt such hatred towards him." She kissed him again. "Celes is good, she will find a way and if she needs my help, I will help as well." She smiled at him and then placed little kisses all over his face. "God, I love you. And yes, I was Lee this morning. Celes didn't like it all that much. But John said it was because she was basically tiered." She sighed. "I hope she feels better when she wakes up."

"She wasn't sleeping well this past week. And when I got home with her this morning I was pretty tired too because she wasn't sleeping, so I really wasn't because she'd get up three or four times a night to take a cold shower. I think she even took an ice bath once." he laughed a little and shook his head. "Poor thing." he whispered and frowned and then kissed Roman. "I love you, Ro."

She smiled, "I love you too." She told him. She smiled again and ran her fingers through his hair. "God, I love your hair too." She rubbed her nose against his and giggled. "Did you get some sleep when you got home? You still look a little tired."

"I was asleep until about ten minutes ago." he said and kissed her. "I'm still waking up. I'm good now." he kissed her again and sighed running his fingers through her hair as well and taking in how she smelled. He sighed again and smiled at her. "Whats your plan for the afternoon?"

"Well, I was going to eat some lunch, then check in on Celes and see how she is doing. If she was up to it maybe play with her in our room." She giggled. "If not then," She shrugged. "Maybe pick on someone else. I was thinking of someone that isn't much taller than me, can change his hair color at his will, even grow his ears out of head. Do you know of this guy?"

Sune made like he was thinking about it. "Has the ability to mimic power, sort of totally in love with you?" he asked and when she nodded and smiled. "Nope, sorry don't know him." he said and chuckled.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to go look for him somewhere else. You see, we just learned this new hidden secret of his bellybutton, and I thought he could use a little attention. But if you don't know him, I guess I'll have to go find him somewhere else."

Lee's eyebrows shot up. "What is this I hear about a bellybutton?" He asked as he set Sune's plate down, so he could eat."

Sune shook his head. "Shes talking nonsense. Its nothing." he said blushing.

Lee's mouth fell open, "Are you blushing?" He asked. "The one that lives to give me terror and never backs down is blushing?"

"Oh, leave him alone," Roman said. She kissed Sune's redden cheek. "He's cute."

Sune looked down at his food. "I have a fever cause I'm still tired." he whispered.

Celes had been standing in the doorway watching them since the bellybutton had come up. She had woken up and put on a pair of worn jeans and a large green sweater that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was still bedhead but she didn't care. She was enjoying her family.

"See, the poor thing has a fever. Stop teasing him," Roman told Lee as he laughed. "I'll have to take care of him." She said and kissed his cheek again. "My poor little fox, I know exactly what I can do to make him feel all better." She purred and kissed his cheek again. She smiled when Sune shivered then looked over to the doorway. "Celes!" She went to go run over to her but then paused. She watched her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Celes gave her a smiled. "I am." she said softly.

"You're not mad at me still, are you?"

"I wasn't mad at you this morning, I was… I was weird but I'm not mad, no." she said.

Roman smiled and ran over to her. She collided her body to hers and hugged her. "God, I missed you!" she told her and hugged her tightly.

Celes hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you too." she whispered and closed her eyes taking in the feel of her body and her scent.

"So did I!" She gave a little squeal and kissed her a few times. "Oh, Celes, my Celes. I'm going to do such things to you. Oh, such things." She said and kissed her again and giggled.

Celes felt a tiny tremor of arousal but it wasn't anything big, her drive was still down. She kissed Roman. "How about I eat first and then I need to find John." she said.

"Okay." She walked, still attached to Celes to island. She moaned a few times as she licked, kissed, and nibbled on her neck.

Lee chuckled, "Roman, sit down." He told her as he shook his head. "What would you like for lunch?"

Celes smiled and took a seat between Roman and Sune. "What Sune is having looks pretty good." she said and then giggled and looked at Sune. "We should tell them about the octopus, Dang is at school." she said to him and nudged him. Her neck tingled from Roman, she always had a way of drawing out the sex drive despite John's magic.

Sune laughed, "You said you weren't going to tell Lee. So you are going to make me tell him?"

"Yep, that's the plan." she said and poked his nose and giggled.

Sune shook his head. "Fine." He looked at Lee's confused face. "Celes ate a live octopus. I told her not to do it, but she did it anyways, _had_ to prove me wrong. She was a wild woman. Even drank sake, and made me take her out street racing. She was on the fast lane while we were in Asia." He kissed Celes' cheek. "Lets see you get out of that." He whispered then popped out with his food.

Lee's mouth was hanging open as he looked at Celes. "Really? Really? Is this what we do when we have no supervision?"

Celes sputtered and then sat up straighter. " _He_ ordered the octopus and offered for me to try it. I didn't say no because I wanted to try something new. Yes there was sake to make it easier and he used magic to make sure the bugger didn't stick to my throat. The street racing… is sort of true… we were going to but ended up sleeping instead because we ran into Kitaru we relocated to the country." she said summoned a picture. "We went to a party and I wore this, and we did a bunch of fun stuff like this the rest of the time. I swear." she said to Lee.

"Stuck in your throat?" Lee asked. "Realy? You ate a live octopus?! Oh, my God! Do you know how dangerous that is? Not only for your throat but your digestive system! You could have… Celes!"

"I saw a racing car in the garage." Roman said. "It was green, It wasn't there until today."

"And racing?! Celes!"

Celes shot a glare at Roman and looked back at Lee. "We were just having fun, I don't have fun that often. It was fine, Sune made sure I was safe in both cases." she whispered starting to feel bad for having fun. She looked down at her hands as they blurred when her eyes filled with tears. "It was just some fun." she whispered again.

"Celes…" Lee sighed. "Never mind."

Roman frowned at the change in the room. "What's going on?" She asked. "We were all having fun." She frowned at Celes and then Lee. "Oh, you two people suck! You suck the life and fun out of everything!" she hissed as she got off her stool. "Can't change into people, can't eat exotic foods, can't race. Fun suckers." She grumbled as she left the kitchen.

Lee looked at the doorway with a shock look then looked at Celes. He sighed, "I just worry about your safety, I didn't mean to be upset."

Celes nodded. "I know." she whispered. "I just… don't get to do stuff like that very often and he… he lets me. He really does make sure I'm safe the whole time." she said looking up at Lee. "He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me anymore than you would. I'm sorry." she said and looked back down at her hands.

"Don't… don't apologize." He told her. "You had fun, yes? Well, don't apologize for having fun. I just… there are days I just want to keep you comfortable and in a room with no need for you to lift a finger. I…" He sighed again and rubbed his chin. "You are precious to me and I love you."

Celes slid off her stool and walked around to him and pressed her forehead into his chest. "If it helps I thought about you before I did each thing. I knew you'd give me the strength to be brave enough." she looked up at him. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for upsetting you." she said.

"Scared." He corrected. "You scared me, not upset." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze. "I know I can't protect you all the time, but I wish I could, I want you safe."

Celes smiled and looked up at him. "I am, I'm safe because I have all these awesome people protecting me. I'm probably one of the safest people on the planet. Since I got kidnapped the last time you've all been more alert with me. I feel safe." she stood up on her toes and kissed him. "And you, most of all. You can relax though, there are other people helping you." she whispered and traced his lips with her fingers.

He gave a little smile and kissed her finger. "I know," He told her. "I'll be better." He gave her a hug. "I've missed you too."

Celes grinned. "I missed you a lot. I'm really starting to get excited. I get all these butterflies in my stomach but I don't think I'm nervous… well not yet. I will be I know me but I'm excited." she giggled and kissed him and her stomach growled. "And hungry." she giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Okay, a big sandwich and potato chips coming up."

Celes gave a little squeal and went back around to sit back down. She hummed and kicked her legs as she watched him assemble her sandwich. She reached out and nudged Roman. " _I'm sorry."_ she sent her.

" _I'm not falling for that. No way"_ Roman sent her. " _You're a fun sucker. Then you reel me back in with your nudges, and kisses and then just suck the life and fun out of it again._ " She said with a pout.

Celes frowned. " _That was mean."_ she sent back and started to eat her sandwich when Lee set it in front of her. " _I went street racing, I ate the damn octopus. I did not suck any fun from anything. But hey if you want to be a brat and pout about it no skin off my nose. I can find something else to do."_

" _You did all those fun things but when you get back home you tuned back into a fun sucker. You made a big stink about me using the polyjuice potion. Even said it would have been funnier if I picked on Harry, but not you. Where is the fun of telling you I'm going to turn into Lee and tease you if you already knew?"_

Celes gave a little noise in her throat and set her sandwich down and held up her finger when Lee looked at her curiously. " _Because I wanted_ you! _Not you as Lee, you. Roman or Ramon, and Roman as Lee. If I want Lee I tell him I want him. I want you Roman, not for you to pick on me with changing your face and your body. I want you. How can you not see that, how can you just sit up there and think I was sucking the fun out of something. I didn't suck the fun out of anything, it made me uncomfortable because I wanted you."_ she said and then started to eat again trying to not cry again.

" _Oh!... Fun sucker! You say that but you can't have a laugh with me. Has it ever occurred to you I want to pick on you? Like how I pick on the guys. Why are you sensitive? I don't understand. Its like every time I pick on you lately you snap at me or start to cry. It makes no sense! I can pick on the guys and they are fine with it. Oh, never mind. I'll be up here when you are ready to have me."_

Celes shook her head and bit her lip. "I have to tell her. I can't do this anymore. I can't, I just… I can't." she said and got up. "I have to tell her before I die crying." she growled.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lee said as he pulled her to a stop. "Why _are_ you crying? What's wrong?"

Celes gave a frustrated noise and wiped her tears. "Its like I got all the extra sensitive emotions that comes with her pregnancy. She's not because I am. I'm so intertwined in her right now, my light is apart of her body and I'm just.. naturally intuned with her. She's… so frustrating.. I don't know what else to do. I can't… it won't stop." she gave another frustrated noise and wiped her cheeks more.

"Okay…" Lee picked her up and sat her on a stool. He stepped between her legs and cupped her face. "Celes, deep breaths and calm down."

Celes looked up at him and took a few shuddering deep breaths and then looked at his chest and sighed. "This sucks." she whispered. "I really do feel like I'm channeling her emotions. She plays and picks and does all the fun parts while I get all the breakdowns and freak outs." she said. "I'm not tired anymore either." she said looking up at him again.

"I think this is knew to you." Lee told her. "I think this is all knew to you and you don't know how to handle it. I think you are being overly sensitive because she doesn't pick on you like she does us. You see it from the outside, especially when it comes to the our kids that are pests." He smiled and cupped her face. "The baby and Ro know you are sensitive and they are using it against you. They don't really mean to but I think your relationship with the new one is going to be different. You just gotta let it roll off you. THen to top it off, Ro is more sensitive. THis morning she was with John and he was trying to explain it to her too. She just want to have… fun with you. She is going to pick on you but if you allow it to get to you then you are going to keep crying." He kissed her gently. "It will be okay Celes. Just…" he smiled at her. "Treat her as a child. Let her have her fit and she will come to you and apologize."

Celes nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Okay." she said and nodded again. "Okay." she said again and then leaned up and kissed him. "I have to go find John, he needs to fix me." she whispered.

"First you need to finish eating. Besides, Its Ro's lunch time. I told you she can be grumpy." He tapped her nose. "Besides, when it comes to arguments she seems to have a rebound of five minutes. She is kind of… care free."

Celes nodded and turned to her food. "Okay." she said and looked at Lee. "I love you, you're sort of… amazing." she giggled a little. "You always make me stop and think."

"Its my job." He smiled and kissed her again. "You have two things going, one, Ro is pregnant and don't know, and two, she enjoys picking on you." He smiled. "Think of her as a horny child." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Wow, Really?" she laughed now. "Oh… oh Lee that's funny right there." she said and shook her head. "My funny man, always keep me laughing." she said and kicked her legs as she continued to eat her sandwich."

"What?" Lee chuckled. "Its true. She is acting bratty like a child but at the same time she is horny as hell. I bet ever right now she wants you to go up there and have your way with her."

Celes smiled. "I totally would, but right now I can't get it up. Like I said I need to find John." she giggled.

Lee laughed, "Good one, I like that." He got a bottled water and set it down for her as he drank his one. " _Roman, its time for lunch."_

" _Not hungry."_ She sang.

" _Oh, is that right? Then if I go up there to get you I'm not going to hear your stomach growl?"_

" _Uh…. no?"_ she asked.

" _Are you asking or telling me?"_

" _Telling you?"_

Lee shook his head. "She's hungry and childish. I actually think she enjoys us chasing her around until we get her." He said. " _John, your wife is hungry and is hiding again."_

John sent a chuckle. " _On it."_ he sent and headed to her workroom where she no doubt was hiding out. He walked in after a quick knock and then smiled and popped into the tank. "Hey!" he said joining her on the beach where she sat in the surf. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said as she kicked her feet in the water. "Lee and Celes are fun suckers! Celes was telling him how much fun she had and Lee just sucked the fun out of it. Just like how Celes sucked the fun out this morning. Fun suckers." She grumbled. She frowned and then looked at John. "I think there is something wrong with me." She whispered more seriously.

John sat down with her in the surf and pulled her into his side. "I assure you nothing is wrong with you."

"But there is." She told him. "God, I just… I'm attached to you, I don't want to listen to _nobody_ , I want to do my own thing, I feel a little more sensitive. Its just… God, I don't know. I'm just… I don't know."

"Have you felt bad lately, ache or sensitive in places when you're touched." he asked her softly.

"Well… my nipples hurt every now and then." She said and cupped her breast. "But once you guys start licking them that seems to go away." She giggled as she blushed. "Lets see, what else… no, just nipple sensitivity. I'm suppose to get my period soon… I think. I'll have to ask Celes later." She waved her hand, it wasn't a big issue for her.

John nodded. "Okay." he said and rubbed her arm. "I don't think anythings wrong with you."

She rocked her feet side to side. "I want to go to Hawaii though. God, I miss it so much."

"Rumor is we are going this summer. And you and I are leaving after the wedding for there unless you don't want to anymore." he said.

"Really? Oh, in that case I can wait until after the wedding." She giggled then moaned. "Fresh fruit, the salty sea air, and the feel of being in Hawaii. Yes, I think I just miss it."

John chuckled. "I miss it too. I really do. I love everything Hawaii." he said and then looked down at her. "Including my beautiful wife." he whispered and made her flower appear and held it up to her.

She smiled and took the flower. She giggled a little and blushed. "Thank you." She told him. "I like you too." she giggled.

"Doth my ears deceive me, did you just say you _like_ me?" he asked and tickled her side.

She squealed out a scream as she tried to get away from him. "Like! Only like!"

"Oh you little brat. " he said rolling over on her and tickling her more, the surf coming up around them. "Say it, you know you love me." he insisted and tickled her more as she tried to get away.

She screamed and laughed, "Okay! Okay, okay, okay." She said and laughed. She looked up at him. "It."

"Oh you horrible little brat." he said and tickled her and then kissed her and gave a tiny moan and then looked up when he realize they weren't alone. "Cel." he said.

"I just need to be fixed." she said smiling.

Roman looked up, "Oh, hello." She smiled. She looked at John. "Fix her! I got to have her." She giggled. "Got to have, got to have, got to have!" She said and tried to wiggle out from under John.

John sighed, "You won't get away that easily. You will say it."

"I did say it!" Roman told him.

He shook his head and sat up. He looked at Celes and raised her sex drive. "There you go." He looked down at Roman. "You need to eat."

"Oh, I'm going to eat alright." She said as she already started to shimmy out of her jeans, getting ready for Celes.

Celes laughed and shook her head. "Come on, Ro. I got a surprise for you." she said and walked up closer. She wanted to kiss John but didn't want to upset Roman. She offered her hand to her. "Put your pants back on, you'll have me believe me." she said.

Roman goaned and pulled them back up. "So not fair!"

"Come on." she said and pulled her up and kissed her with a moan and pressed into her. "God, just a little longer." she whispered and kissed her again. She looked at John and smiled. "Thank you." she said and then popped Roman and herself out into the kitchen on the other side of the house. She sat Roman down and started to move around the kitchen. "I'm going to cook you something Sune taught me to make a few days ago." she said and looked at her. "I think you'll like it, its called Hayashi Rice." she said.

"Really? Oh, don't make it too… runny. I don't like it runny, more chunk then runny and we are good, other then that it reminds me of dog poop with rice." She giggled as she sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched as Celes moved and gave a little moan as she watched her hips sway, and her ass. "Can't we just skip the food?" She whispered.

"No, you need to eat or you'll get grumpy. Be good and Ill make you some kind of chocolate dessert after the sex." she said and smiled at her over her shoulder. She licked her lips and really wanted to just not cook but Roman had to eat.

She shivered and then smiled. "Will you smear it on me and then lick it off me?" She shivered again. "God, that would be…" She moaned and closed her eyes.

Celes shivered and nodded before she could stop herself. "Yes." she whispered and waved a hand so one of her runny chocolate filled cakes was waiting for them. She started the rice cooker and then moved onto the beef.

Roman continued to watch her. She found she did that a lot. With whoever was cooking… and it was more of their ass that she was watching. "You know, Lee really does have a nice ass." She whispered. "I've been tempted to take a bite out of it."

Celes smiled. "Take a page right out of the Harry Potter handbook for crazy sexy things to do huh?" she asked. "I would bite his ass, but I think it would make him uncomfortable." she giggled. "He has a wonderful ass though." she looked at Roman. "So do you." she whispered.

She smiled as she shivered. "Thank you." She said. "Harry thinks so too." She shivered again and made a mental note to go to Harry later so he could bite and suck on her ass. She shivered again. "I like yours too. Its nice… and cute."

Celes gave it a little wiggle. "Yeah, it is isnt it?" she asked turning to look at it and then giggled. She started to stew the meat using magic to quicken the process a bit. She let it get thick because Roman didn't like it runny, she didn't blame her when she ate traditional beef stew, Celes herself preferred it less runny. It finished just as the rice cooker beeped. She had chosen this one because it was one of three things she knew how to make now and because it was quick. She got out a bowl and filled the bottom with rice and then put the beef stew on top and slid it in front of Roman."Eat up." she said leaned against the counter to watch her eat, her sweater sagging a bit in the front so you could see down it.

Roman shivered as she took a spoonful and ate it. "THis is good." She said as she looked down Celes' top. She reached out and traced her finger over the firmness of her breast. God, she was going to lick them up when she was done.

Celes shivered and felt her nipples harden. "I'm glad you like it. It will take time to be as good as Sune's but… its a start." she whispered and moaned a little moving up a little so Roman's hand was forced to slid down over her breast more. She shuddered and her core gave a throb.

She moaned as she used her other hand to eat and the other to massage her breast. She was able to slide her hand down further to cup it. She squeezed it and rubbed the nipple of it. All she could think about was just licking every inch of her breast and teasing her nipples. "H-how did you like my dirty jokes?" She asked her.

Celes shivered and looked at her. "T-they were funny… but when you… God… when you told them to me while at a signing it took Sune to distract people so I could have a laugh." she moaned and pressed her breast more into Roman's hand. "Are… are you almost done?" she whispered breathlessly her chest heaving as she panted.

Roman stood and pushed Celes onto the table. She kissed her and moaned. She rubbed her body against hers and started to touch her ever place she could get. The first thing to go was her sweater. She moaned as she used both hands to cup her breast. She rubbed her nipples with her thumbs and then pushed her breast together. She licked her nipples and moaned. She then sucked on one and used her teeth to pull on her nipple ring.

Celes' body gave a jerk and she pressed her breasts out more and leaned back on her hands letting her head fall back. Her legs spread out and she moaned. "Oh… God… yes." she whispered and moaned as her hips lifted a little. She felt a throbbing sensation that just drove her forward that shot from what Roman did to her breasts down to her core and back again. "R… Roman… God…" she whispered.

Roman moaned as she pressed against Celes' core. She sucked on her other nipple and pulled on her nipple ring. She licked around her nipples all the while she massaged her breast and squeezed them. She rubbed her hips against hers and moaned louder. She shivered and wanted more. She popped them to their room and on their bed. She waved a hand and they were both naked. "God…" She shivered. "I need you. I need… I need to feel you against my core… I need my mouth on you core… I need to hear you scream." She growled as she kissed down her flat belly. "Then I want you to do the same to me." She moaned and then placed her mouth on her core.

Celes gasped and her hips jerked up and she gave a little noise feeling her juices leak out of her and into Roman's mouth. She moaned and buried her fingers in Roman's hair and watched her. God… it was hot, she was so turned on. Her body covered in goosebumps and the parts of her that could harden did. She felt her clit throbbing and aching to be touched as much as her core throbbed and needed attention. "God… Roman… do it." she whispered. "And I'll.. do it back… God.. yes… please." she whimpered a little.

Roman nodded and growled. She pulled Celes' knees over her shoulder and flattened her tongue against her clit. She teased it and sucked on it. She played with her clit ring and then slid her tongue down to her core. She moaned against her and pumped her tongue in and out of her. She sucked up her juices and moaned more. Her own core leaked and throbbed with arousal. This was what she wanted. She wanted wild and needy. No matter how much she teased the guys they went straight for main event. She wanted to be driven crazy and the only way she could think of getting what she wanted was to drive Celes crazy with need. She growled as she licked back up her clit and sucked on it.

Celes turned her head into the pillow and screamed and grabbed Romans hair tighter. She rolled her hips wildly and they jerked uncontrollably. She'd already come once and she could just feel her juices leaking from her like a river. She arched her back and rolled onto her head. "God!" she screamed and rolled her hips higher and jerked more. "God!" she screamed again and felt her whole body shaking. Her thighs quaked and shivered and she could feel her whole body building a pressure in her belly and she screamed louder. "Roman!"

Roman moaned and licked down to her core. She drank up her juices and pressed her nose to her clit. She growled as she shook her head and rubbed her nose against her clit. She thrust her tongue into her and tried to get it as deep as she could get it. She held onto her thighs and kept her mouth attached to Celes' core. No matter how much Celes thrust her hips, bucked wildly, or shook, she held on and continued to either thrust her tongue in and out of her or suck on her clit. God, she enjoyed sucking on her clit more. She pulled her clit ring with her teeth and growled again. She felt her own juices leak down her thighs to her knees.

Celes' screams became high pitched and loud, she was probably waking up the dead. But she didn't care. She gave a scream and looked down at Roman. "Roman! Roman…." she screamed and her whole body gave a jerk and she came hard juices squirting out of her. She screamed again as her body gave a violent jerk and she moaned her whole body throbbing and pulsing.

She licked her clean and gave her clit another lick. She gave a dark smile when Celes jerked hard from it. She licked her clit again then couldn't help it. She started sucking on it again, needing her to scream more. She moaned against her and sucked up her juices. She gave another growl against her clit and started over again of having her.

Celes screamed as her body reacted. She was blind with passion and need. God it felt so good her whole body shook and shivered. She screamed and rolled her hips higher and then somewhere in the sex haze she remembered Roman's pleasure. She moaned opened to her and slid her magic into her core and moaned when Roman pausd.

Roman gasped as she arched her back and stuck her ass out. She felt her juices leak and moaned. Her whole body shivered uncontrollably. She held onto Celes' thighs and shivered. "N-not… n-not yet…" She whimpered as she pressed her head to her inner thigh and panted. She wasn't sure she could last if Celes started this.

Celes whimpered and looked at her. "Don't... Don't you want it?" She panted.

"I do… I do… God, I do…" She gave Celes' clit one last lick and crawled up her body. She moaned as she laid on her. "God, I want you, I want you in every way, and I want you to have me in every way." She moaned as she rolled her hip and slightly allowed their clits to touch. "But I want… God, I just want someone to give my a lot of attention down there. I would go to Lee but he is trying hard to save himself for you, for the wedding." She shivered and rolled her hips. "I want someone to go down on me and blind me with pleasure but I don't know how to ask without sounding… I don't know… perverted?" She said as she wrapped her arms around Celes and held her tightly.

Celes smiled. "Well why didnt you say?" she asked and rolled them over and rolled her hips once. "I'll have you the way I used to, I'll have you screaming and coming so much you pass out." she whispered and leaned down and kissed down her neck. "And you'll be so satisfied you'll sleep till dinner." she moaned and kissed down to her breasts.

She shivered as excitement filled her stomach. God, Celes was like the only one that understood. "Oh, you did this to me. You turned me into this monster. You were my first lover and you spoiled me. God, how you spoiled me, then Da…" She gasped as she arched her back and shivered. She didn't know why but her stomach was such a sensitive spot. She loved when Lee did his little thing and, she shared that with Sune and it was just… awesome.

Celes smiled against her belly. "Do you like that?" she whispered and moaned as she flicked her tongue into her belly button gently. She knew even this early but the belly button tended to be super sensitive and even painful if messed with. She felt Roman arch into her and smiled and kissed down the line from her belly button to her pubic mound.

Roman shivered and moaned. She rolled her hips as she looked down at Celes. Her mass of red hair was all over her. She loved the feel of it, so soft over her skin. She shivered again and moaned. She rolled her hips up and looked down at her. "God… why do you tease me?" She whimpered. She bit her lower lip and rolled her hips more, trying to entice her.

Celes smiled. "How am I suppose to drive you crazy if I dont tease you a little." she whispered and licked her just above her clit. "I mean, you want to be crazy, let me make you crazy, Baby Girl." she whispered and looked at her with fire in her eyes and moaned and licked her clit once using her tongue ring.

She gasped out a moan as she rolled onto her head. She felt her juices leak as excitement exploded into her stomach. She moaned as she looked down at Celes. She nodded at her. "Okay… okay…" She told her. "God, okay."

"Thats my girl." she whispered and slid her tongue down to her core and pumped it in and out once and licked up her juices and moaned at her taste. She always tasted so good. She moaned and slid her tongue up to her clit ring and flicked it with her tongue ring.

Roman jerked and moaned. "Yes… God… please…" She moaned as she rolled her hips and slid her fingers into her mass of red hair. She wanted to be a wild woman and knew Celes could do it. She shivered and felt more of her juices leak.

Celes gave a moan and continued to tease her until she was begging for more. When she was she finally dipped her tongue into her core and pumped it in and out more this time causing her face to become covered with Roman's juices. She moaned louder and flicked back up to her clit and clit ring and just started to devour her core.

"God…" She shivered as her juices leaked out of her. She ran her fingers into her hair and rolled her hips again. She shivered and her thighs quivered. Her core pulsed and more of her juices leaked. She curled her fingers into the blanket and leaned her head back and gave a little scream.

Celes moaned louder and pressed harder onto her clit with her tongue. Then she slid it down dipped it in and pushed her face into Roman's core area and just shook her head as she pumped her tongue. She wanted Roman to scream so loud they could hear it in the United States. She moaned and vibrated against Roman. Then a thought occurred to her and she moaned. Leaned up and bit her lip. She used magic and changed her tongue ring reached into her mouth and turned it on then leaned down and pushed the vibrating tongue ring into her core and moaned when more of Roman's juices flowed from her. The sheets were starting to get wet.

Roman gave a jolt as her hips jerked. She squealed as she tried to pulled away and her legs tried to close. She wasn't sure what was going on but… "Oh… my… GOD!" She squealed out God and then rolled onto her head. She lifted her hips and jerked as she felt her legs go weak. "C-C-C-Celes…." She squealed again. Then she screamed when her orgasm hit her hard. One she didn't see coming. Her body jerked and her core throbbed, her clit was so sensitive that she jerked again. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She gripped the blankets tightly and gave another scream as her body jolted with another orgasm.

Celes moaned and kept going, licking up her juices as she went. God it was so hot in the room, it was amazing they weren't melting. She moaned and dragged the vibrating tongue ring up to her clit and clit ring looking to drive her so crazy. God, Roman was making her want to get her so good she passed out in the middle and slept for the rest of the day. " _So good."_ she sent her.

Roman just screamed out her pleasure. She kept rolling and thrusting her hips up and down. She wanted to get away, but yet she wanted to stay. Her body vibrated as her juices became a steady flow out of her. Celes had been the only one to ever use any kind of toys on her. The first time she had her tied up while Lee and Harry watched. That was just as hot. She pulled more on the blankets as she felt a bigger pressure starting to build up. Her hips jerked and her thighs shook. She closed her eyes and just felt things… felt… everything. Heat, lust, pleasure, magic, her heart beating fast, her lungs taking in deep breaths so she could scream, the vibration of the little toy from her tongue ring. She pulled on the blankets and they came off the bed along with the sheets, She screamed so loud she was sure everyone in the house and in town heard her. Her orgasm hit and her juices squirted out. She opened her eyes and she swore she saw colors. By the time she collapsed onto the bed she felt weak and her voice was gone.

Celes gave a smiled and sat up. She was covered in Roman and she loved it. She moaned and smiled. "Look at you." she said and touched her thigh and she jumped. "Oh, so sensitive." she said and smiled and waved a hand and Roman was clean and so was there bed. "Is it nap time now, my Baby girl?" she whispered.

She shivered and nodded as she jerked a few more time. She panted and let her heavy lids fall. " _God… I'm sorry… I wanted you in our special way… but God…_ " She gave a silent moan. With the way she was feeling she may sleep until the morning.

Celes smiled. "Dont worry about it, you sleep." she whispered and kissed her. She wanted as she dropped off to sleep and then got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and showered. She then put on a teal shirt and a pair of jeans and tiptoed out of the room. She was still buzzing but she wanted to be good, she wanted to wait for Lee. The not having their way of sex was good, it meant she hadn't had sex, sex yet. She walked into the kitchen and grinned. "Well, hello Chocolate Bear." she said and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Lee chuckled, "Someone is in a _very_ good mood. Did you wear out Ro?" he asked as rubbed her arms as he flipped a page in his recipe book.

Celes giggled. "I did, gave her exactly what she wanted. She has no voice." she grinned. "And I was good." she whispered and rubbed her cheek on his back.

"Oh, really?" He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you have the touch." He kissed her and moaned when he tasted Roman in her mouth. "God, you taste just as good." He chuckled. He walked her around to a stool and sat with her. "You know, I have been thinking. I find Ro's sex drive higher than normal. I mean everything seems to deal with sex now a days. I haven't talked to John about it, but do you think there is a possibility that this kid is going to have some of his powers... like fertility and sex god stuff? Cause Jelly seems to have some of your Hi'iaka powers and Damon has Ro's powers, Cello and Zoe have my Alemana skills and powers."

Celes looked up at him. "You know, I think this baby might.' she said. 'Oh that would explain why when I'm around her too long I get all... oh that is good. Hmm, we shall talk to John." she said and kissed him and sighed. "God... you are just... amazing.' she whispered.

He laughed. "So are you." He kissed her again. Then he squeezed her and smiled brightly at her. "We get married in a week." He whispered. "I must say, I am getting excited about it."

"Me too!" she squealed and kissed his chin and lips. "Lee... I just..." she squeezed him. "I love you." she pressed closer and rested her cheek on his chest and just felt him. "Im happy, and excited there are so many awesome things happening to us right now." she whispered. "I hope it doesn't stop."

"I don't think our awesome things will ever stop. I'm happy being in a good place... even if Sune's pain in the ass brother comes to pick on us. He is just a yapping puppy nipping at our heels now." He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head. "Since today is a happy day, how about I make a cheeseburger spread. You can tip it with pineapple, shrimp, spicy stuff, or just have plain cheeseburger."

"See this is why I keep you around." she teased and then nodded. "Yes please, my husband to be." she said and hugged him tightly again.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Well, sit back and watch me perform my magic." He kissed her again then set to work on making dinner.

Lana hummed as she walked in the house. She walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Smells good." She said as she got some water. She walked over to Celes and sat next to her. "How was the rest of your tour? Did you get to see Aunty Rima?" She asked.

Celes looked at her and smiled. "I didn't, Poppy and I didn't stay in the city for very long." she said. "We should go though to see her soon. I know you miss her." she said.

"Yeah, she makes the best spicy ramen ever!" She moaned as she leaned back in her seat thinking about it. Then she sighed, she had came home from Brax. He and Bree was still over there playing and having a good time. She found she was getting bored with things. She wanted to do new things but it seemed to be the same with Brax and Bree. It was so bad she had started to call them the B-Bs. "Mama, I need a new game to play with the B-Bs. Ree-ree always wants a tea party. Brax plays cause it what she wants. Then she gets nervous if I start to wrestle with him. Is there anything I can do thats new and will be fun for all of us?"

Celes thought about it. "Well... maybe you could just have individual time till you figure something out?" she suggested. "I can't think of anything all of you would be happy doing... maybe swimming." she said.

"But its not summer. God, why does it have to be cold here? Why do we even have to live here? It's summer year round in Hawaii! We should move Hogwarts to Hawaii too!"

Lee chuckled, your mum had the same problem when she went to school. She was always cold. So in order to pass her time she got into trouble... now I'm not saying you should get into trouble, but maybe you should pass your time creating things or spending time with your other siblings. You dont have to be glued to Bree and Brax.

Lana gave a shocked gasped. "You, dear daddy are talking nonsense. How could you say such a thing? I can't separate myself from Ree-ree!"

Bree walked in at that moment and smiled. "Brax says don't forget tonight." she said to lana and got up on a chair next to her. "What's tonight?" she whispered to her. "Planning something fun?" she asked.

Celes shook her head. "We could always put in an indoor pool in this house... and you know Daddy is right." she said.

"Right about what?" Bree asked.

"He wants me to get into trouble." Lana smiled.

"That is not what I said. I said to spend a little more time with your other siblings."

"That is just sinful!" Lana said.

"What? Daddy, never!" Bree gasped and wrapped her arms around Lana. "Mine." she said.

Celes laughed. "Good job, Daddy. Now you've gone and done it."

"And here, I thought you understood." Lana shook her head. Just sinful." She said as she slid off her stool with Bree. She looked back at Lee and gave him another disapproving look. "Sinful." She said again and then walked off with Bree.

"What did I say?" Lee asked with a frown.

"Those two will always be glued to each other.' Celes said and shook her head. "They are like a more intense version of Ro and I because they've been together since Lana was born."

Lee sighed. "Well, Bree needed someone to give her attention. She always needed it..." he sighed and shook his head. If they were going to be glued together Bree was going to have a hard lesson on not being the center of attention all the time... then again Lana didn't seem to mind giving her the attention she needed. He smiled, "They are cute."

"Yes they are.' Celes smiled. "Itll get better in school I think." she added noting his mild concern.

"Yeah, they will both find friends so hang out with... and Lana will play Quidditch." He smiled and shook his head. Leave it to the Potters to play. I'm waiting for Hail to start school so he can be commentator. I think he is my only son that has the personality for it." He sighed. "Speaking of sons, have you seen Miles? I'm kind of worried about him. These past few days gis emotions have ranged from excitement to nervousness. I'm kind of worried. I asked him if he was okay but he just put on a mask and said he was good."

Celes shook her head. "No, when I'm home and he is he pretty much avoids me but I think thats cause he tends to spill all thats on his mind with me." she said softly. "I'm surprised he's not coming to you if somethings wrong, he usually goes to you for everything." she noted and thought about their son.

Lee shrugged, "So far nothing. I don't want to push too much. I'm sure he will come to me if something is wrong. But like I said its excitement and nervousness. Its probably just school work." He shrugged.

Celes nodded. "Well I hope he does, he worries me sometimes." she smiled. "He and Danger both do." she laughed then.

Lee nodded, "But they are good kids. Dang is so into her care for magical and regular creatures. She and Miles have been talking about getting a clinic next to yours." He smiled.

"Oh! Really?" Celes said. "Oh we should do that for them when they turn seventeen. Give them the building next door to mine. Well its mine too, I was going to expand but never did. Oh!" she grinned.

"That is what I heard." Lee chuckled.

Celes grinned. "Thats exciting. Oh Dang and Miles were made for that.' she said happily.

He chuckled, "Yes, they are." Lee looked up when Harry walked in. "Hey, how was work?"

Harry shrugged. "Slow day." he said and then hugged Celes from behind. "Hi Dove." he whispered.

Celes smiled. "Hi, Harry Potter." she said back and closed her eyes leaning into him.

"Welcome home." he said.

"Thank you." she responded and sighed, it was good to be home. She looked forward to being home a lot.

"Dinner is almost ready, want to clean up with Celes?" Lee asked. "And collect kids while you are at it?"

"Hey! I am squeaky clean.' she protested.

Harry chuckled. "Hands, Dove."

"Oh." she blushed. 'Okay." she said and hopped off her stool. She went around and kissed Lee and moaned a little and then let Harry take her out of the kitchen.

Later everyone was down in the kitchen. The older kids made their burgers as the adults made the littler one's their burgers or veggie burgers. Lee finally sat down when all plates were made. He looked around and frowned. "Where's Ro?" He whispered to Celes.

Celes smiled. "She will probably sleep until tomorrow morning. I really did her good.' she whispered back and giggled a little.

He smiled and chuckled. He made a mental note to make sure she ate a big breakfast in the morning.

Celes scooted a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. " _I want you so bad."_ she sent him. " _I cant stop thinking about you."_ she giggled and ate some of her burger.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "One week, then Greece will know our name." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled. "God... i cant wait... hey why are we waiting so long. Roman and Harry only had to wait three days." she giggled. Then looked up at him. "Cause its us and we are better at waiting.' she whispered.

"Yes, very much so." He kissed the top of her head. "Oh, look an avocado." He picked up the slice from her plate and ate it.

"Hey! Those are mine." she complained and poked him. "Jerk."Harry laughed and sat back and watched them. He nudged Sune. "Hey, did you have fun with Celes?" he asked him.

"Yeah! We ate live Octo... uh," he cleared his throat and trailed off when Danger looked over. "We ate food, went to a festival, played some carnival games, won a goldfish for her, bought a sports car, souped it up a little then went racing with her in it. Lucky for me I won a purple that Ro can tinker around with. So we can both go racing." He smiled.

Harry nodded. "Racing... you went racing... _Celes Diggory_ went street racing?" he asked.

" _Celes Diggory_ sat in the passenger seat as _I_ drove the car, so yes, she went racing." He smiled.

Harry nodded. "Uh... color me shocked." he looked over to Celes trying to take something from Lee's plate. "She... she lets loose sometimes but you seem to get her to be... wow." he whispered.

Sune smiled, "Oh, she hit me and screamed, but she had fun. "if you want I can take her out again and you can see how flushed she looks."

Harry laughed. "Maybe, after she marries Lee." he said and looked at him. "You know, I think you've been as good for all of us as we have been for you." he said.

He smiled, "I enjoy being with you and everyone else too. Its awesome, I'm really enjoy you guys. You're my family."

Harry smiled. "And you know, yours is ours too. I think Celes said it last time she was home. But we didn't just gain you we gained a whole entire family." he said. "And we just love it."

He smiled and nodded. "And its awesome!" He bumped his shoulder into Harry's and smiled. Then he looked over to Celes. " _Can I ask you something personal?"_ He asked Harry and looked back at him.

" _Uh, sure."_ he sent back.

" _How did you… well, when did you…"_ he sighed. " _I think, I may be ready to be more intimate with Celes… but She says that I have a disconnect when we finish, so… I'm not sure how to not disconnect?"_

Harry looked at him for a few minutes. " _May I ask how you act afterwards?"_

" _I'm not sure. I mean the last we did, after words I was just… I was kind of myself. I didn't hold her… or say pretty words to her."_ He shrugged.

Harry smiled. " _First of all, pretty words you don't do that with her. You guys have your moments but from what she said you two do well with how you talk to her. She likes it, and as for the holding thing I've heard that the girls hold you even when you don't have sex. I think her big thing with you is she wants to feel like you wanted it. You didn't just do it because you're trying to make it work with her because of Roman. She loves you, so just stay with her after, cause I did hear you tend to leave. You know?"_ he suggested.

" _I've always stayed with her. The First time i only go up to cook and then second time we slept with each other all night. So, I do stay with her. And now that I feel comfortable it won't be like Valentine's Day like last year…. I'll admit I did bail. But I was just… I didn't want her to expect something and then be hurt when it didn't happen."_

Harry nodded. " _Well I think you still did even if you were trying not to, but I mean that doesn't seem to a thing anymore."_ he noted and looked at Celes and noticed she was watching them and gave her a huge grin and a wink. " _I think you just needed to fall in love with her, and I think you have."_

Sune looked over to Celes and gave a smile. "With her? Nah." He chuckled.

Celes gave a little glare at him. "With me what?" she asked as she got up to get dessert out.

"Nothing, he just speaks nonsense. I notice Lee does the grunting thing and harry speaks the nonsens." Sune chuckled.

"Hey!" Lee said.

"Yeah man, hey!" Harry said.

Celes giggled and shook her head and looked at John. "And what about Little John?" she asked Sune.

"John? Oh, John, is just the squealer." Sune chuckled.

"Squeal… what, no I do _not_ squeal." he said sputtering.

"Uh… you sort of do whenever one of Sune's family members are around." Harry pointed out.

Celes giggled and walked quickly into the kitchen and go the pastries she'd made and brought them back in.

"Squeal… I.. no… I just…" He groaned, "Never mind."

Sune laughed, "You are very awesome."

John grinned. "Yeah, awesome" he said liking that.

Celes giggled after all the kids had pastries she went to her men. "For Lee a lemon filled one." she kissed him and moaned a little. "For Harry chocolate." she kissed him and also moaned. "Chocolate for John too." she giggled and kissed him and gave a tiny moan and then walked over to Sune. "And what flavor would you like. I made banana because you seemed to like that flavor."

"Green Tea!" he demanded as he banged his hand on the table. "I demand it! Right here, right now!"

Celes giggled and produced one. "Like this one? Made that flavor too." she winked and held it closer to him. "You want it?"

"Oh, and what if I said I wanted Strawberry?"

"Awe you see that is my favorite flavor. I made several of those." she said to him and giggled more.

"Peaches and cream?"

"Oh, mine!" Rain said as she raised her hand.

Celes gave a little growl to him. "I don't have that flavor Raindrop, Poppy is just trying to stump me, but I will try it next time, 'kay?" she asked.

"Ha, see, you don't have everything." Sune smiled. "Hey!" He said and turned to look at Rain who threw a spoon at him. "What was that for."

"Getting me excited for no reason. Shame on you Mr. Fox, shame."

Sune's mouth dropped open. "Geez, I'll take the green tea." he grumbled. He wasn't use to Rain talking to him like that. Usually she was so nice and polite. But to think she could sound like Ro and Lee at the same time. It was kind of creepy… and he was scolded too.

Celes set the pastry down and giggled. "Want a kiss too?" she asked.

"Will it make me feel better? Cause Rain said I should be shamed, oddly enough I do."

Celes leaned down and grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"Okay, it made me feel better." He smiled and kissed her again.

Celes smiled and giggled. "That is the point." she whispered and stood. She sat down with her own pastry and soon the kids were finishing and the older ones were leading out the younger ones for end of the night. Celes reached out and checked on Roman who was still fast asleep. She smiled. "What do you boys have planned for the evening?" she asked them.

"Sleeping." Harry laughed. "I was up really early. I want to sleep, and I get to sleep in tomorrow."

"Well, I was going to check on Ro, but I thinnk she's still sleeping." John said.

"I'm sleeping with Chuck." Sune said. "I haven't see him for two weeks."

Celes smiled. "He probably really missed you, and yes Ro is still sleeping I just checked on her." she said to John. "Don't worry, she's fine."

"Then, shall we snuggle together?" He asked.

Celes nodded before she thought. "Yes, please." she said. She looked at Lee and smiled and kissed him then stood. "Oh snuggling." she went around and kissed Harry and then Sune and offered her hand to John excited to snuggle with him.

He smiled and took her hand. "Come on, lets go snuggle." He told her. "See you all in the morning.

"Wait!" Lee said. "What about Ro? Can we move her? I don't think she would want to wake up alone."

"Take her to the group room, you and Harry should sleep with her." Celes said to them. "I… I can come in later too… or maybe John and I?" she asked.

"Later?" Lee asked, he was confused. "You are going to sleep all night with John, right? Or where you going to watch a movie and cuddle until it was bedtime? I'm confused, I had only asked cause I assumed you were going to be with John. I just suspect she won't wake up until the morning."

Celes nodded. "I just…" she looked at John and felt sort of guilty. "I want Roman to be okay." she whispered. "But I want to sleep with you, I don't get to do anything with you." she whispered.

John sighed, "That isn't true and you know it. If it was Harry that got her pregnant you wouldn't mind. Its okay. I think Ro will be okay. Actually this is the first times hes sleep long. Usually she don't sleep that long after uh… sexual activities… not lately anyways."

"Lee has a theory about that, as to why she is so… buzzed lately... more so than usual." she said. "Even for pregnancy."

"Oh?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe… well maybe the baby will have your powers. You know, like a fertility god and a sex god. So maybe, her need for sex is higher… and she craves the mind blowing kind rather than the little releases she has been getting." he shrugged. "Its just a thought."

John nodded. "Its a good thought." he said thinking about it.

"I did sort of… drive her crazy so she lost her voice and the sheets were really… really wet." Celes whispered and shivered.

Lee even shivered at the information she gave. "Yeah… She's been teasing us and kind of driving us crazy so its more of the get down to business thing, and I think she needs more than that, like… I don't know she needs it all." He shrugged again. "Again it's just a thought."

John nodded and thought about it. "Yeah… but like I said its a good one."

"Now I need a cold shower." Harry laughed and got up he kissed Celes' cheek and walked out.

Celes smiled. "She thinks it sound perverse if she asks for all the things she wants done to her. I… I wanted to give it to her the minute she asked for it though." she said and sighed and pressed her face onto John's bicep. "Okay, cuddle time." she whispered.

John chuckled. "Okay, we can cuddle."

"I'll go get Ro." Lee said as he stood.

"Okay, good night husband to be." Celes said and grinned at him.

"Good night. Sleep well." He told her.

John smiled and took her to their room. Once in their room, he changed and crawled into the bed with Celes. "Cuddle time with my Pocket wife. Come here, little wife, so that I may hold you."

Celes smiled and changed into blue pajamas and then got into bed with him and snuggled into his arms. He felt good. She sighed and smiled and kissed his chest. "I miss you." She whispered and then looked up at him. "Can you do something for me?" She asked him.

"Sure, what would you like me to do?"

"Can you lower my sex drive... Not to non existent but... Just so I can function. I... Roman is driving me crazy. I think if you lower it enough I can please her but... We won't... Get all in the sex... Cause I want to wait." She whispered.

"Ah, okay. I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I will do so." He told her and lowered her sex drive. "I'm sorry, I know she can be a handful right now."

Celes smiled. "Its okay, Lee helped me see how she is and understand how to take care of her. I'm okay. I know this ones going to be my pest." she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I'm glad my pest is your and Roman's baby." she whispered.

He smiled, "I'm glad then." He held her and rubbed her arm.

Celes smiled and felt good, and started to feel sleep coming on. "John, I love you." she whispered and kissed his chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered and kissed his chest each time. She sighed and then shut her eyes and before she knew it she was sleeping.

John smiled and kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.

Roman woke as the sun rose. She frowned as she looked around and found herself pressed between Lee and Harry. She sat up and looked around a little lost. What the hell were Lee and Harry doing in her room she shared with Celes and where was Celes? She then realized she was in the group room and Celes was no where to be found. She spread out her magic and then found Celes with John. She sighed and slowly crawled out the bed. She dressed in black slacks, tight tank top, and a blouse in the color of purple. She pushed up her breast and looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hair up in a mass of curls on top of head. After a nod at herself she walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Well good morning!" Sune said as he walked in still dressed in his Kingdom Hearts pjs he had, when he did guys sleep over with Chuck.

"Oh, good morning, my good fox." She smiled and kissed him. "I love your Kingdom Hearts pajamas. Its my favorite game to play."

He laughed. "Chuck picked them we also have Zelda and Halo ones. They match." He said and looked at what she was doing. "What cha makin?" He asked.

She smiled, "Something that will give me all control for today. What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about corned beef hash and eggs it's very American and I'm feeling that cuisine since burgers last night."

"Well, lucky for you that is part of what I'm making." She smiled again. Then turned to continue cooking. She had corned beef hash being made, sausage, regular potatoes, toasts, and she even took out large tortillas just in case someone wanted it all mixed together in a breakfast burrito. "I have some coffee and water for tea. Then there is plenty of juice." She told him as she the rice cooker for the Hawaiian breakfast was also being made.

Sune smiled and walked over and got out his Japanese tea set and made green tea. He had leaves and made it traditionally. He then sat with it and started sipping it.

Celes walked in and sniffed the air. "Oh it smells good!" She said, she wore sweat pants and a real tank top. She walked up to Roman. "Good morning my Roman." She said and kissed her neck.

"Good morning." She said sweetly. She turned around and kissed her with a moan. "Breakfast is almost ready, honey peach." She whispered against her lips.

Celes smiled against hers and gave a little moan. "I just love when you call me that." She whispered and kissed her again. "What is this a whole buffet spread?" She asked still holding onto Roman.

"Its me doing my slow invasion of taking over the house." She smiled. "Go sit. I'm almost done. Then after breakfast shower and dress comfortable." She told her and kissed her again.

Lee walked in with a little yawn. "Good morning. What's all this?"

"Roman is making breakfast." Celes supplies and went and sat down next to Sune and smiled at him. "Morning." She said.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her.

"Oh, I see." He kissed Roman's cheek. "Good morning to you too. " he made Celes' tea and then made his own. "Morning to you." He kissed Celes and sat down. "Smells really good. Like awesome good."

"That is because I've made just about everything. Actually, I made everyone's favorite. Even Noah's biscuits and gravy." Roman smiled.

"Pulling out the stops? What are you up to?" Celes asked but she was giggling. She sipped her tea and sighed and then frowned at it. "Hey how did you get my tea so perfect yesterday? It tasted exactly how Lee makes it for me." She asked Roman curious.

Roman rolled her eyes. "I know how you like things. I am not incompetent on how you enjoy things. I know the milk to tea ratio for your tea, your corned beef hash ratio as well. I know you Celes. I know Lee as well, I know more or less of John. He likes his Kona coffee, and Harry enjoys coffee with in the morning if he is working and tea when he isn't. Sune Japanese tea with the leaves ir juice. It just depends on the morning. Lee likes his flavored teas. That is why we have so many. Lee also secretly likes waffles, potatoes, and sausage. However he prefers to smear jam or jelly on his with lots of butter. Sune prefers a Japanese breakfast, however today he will have some corned beef hash. John likes his Hawaiian breakfast. Harry likes just about anything, but he likes the British breakfast of potato cakes, sausage, eggs, and biscuits." She said as she the kids started to file in and take their places. "I told you, this is my first step of invasion and taking over the household." She smiled sweetly.

Celes smiled and shook her head.

Harry walked in. "Oh, food. Lots of food. Oh Roman did you make lots?"

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled. "What is your poison?"

"Well it appears as though you know all of them. I think i want a little of everything." he said and kissed her neck.

"Coming up!" Roman said as she made plates and passed them out. "Breakfast is served." She told them as she smiled at them.

They all ate, pretty happily.

"You know," Celes said once breakfast was winding down. "I think I may go into the clinic a few hours. Draco said that intern came in and hes going to start soon. I need to get set up for him to shadow me." she grinned.

"We'll all with you today." Roman said. As she cleared up plates.

Celes frowned. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you will see. Everyone take your showers!" She said as she drank her juice.

Celes looked at Lee and John. "What is she doing?" she asked a little nervous.

"I... I don't know." Lee said as he frowned and watched her.

John shook his head, "I don't know."

"Go on." Roman said as waved a hand then kitchen was cleaned up.

Celes got slowly off her stool and then headed up to the group room to shower she turned on the water and still tried to figure out what Roman was up to as she undressed herself.

Lee went to his shower and started to shower. Some time in the middle of it he felt a little uneasy. It started in his stomach then he felt all shaky all over his body. He gave a little groan. He quickly rinsed off and shut the shower off. Once he had a towel around his hips he groaned again. Then suddenly he fell to his knees and the world just went whoosh! He closed his eyes and waited for his world to stop spinning. When it did, he looked around and saw he was covered in a white cover. He looked down at himself and saw he didn't have a towel. He walked out of the white covering and then his mouth dropped open. " _ROMAN!_ " he sent through the connection.

Roman sat at the island still drinking her juice. She giggled as she set her cup down. "And it begins." She sang.

" _Roman! Im little! Im tiny you shrank me!"_ Celes sent in the connection she was both excited and terrified. It had happen to her on top of the bed and she was stuck. " _Please come get me."_ she sent a whimper.

Harry just sat there, in the middle of his bathroom floor a scowl on his face, he didn't respond in the connection, he just sat there.

 _"This is cool, you know this is cool!"_ Sune sent. " _But uh... someone should probably get to Celes."_

John looked at Sune like he was a crazy person. "This isn't funny."

"This is cool." Sune said to him, they were both clinging to their clothes, they had managed to make it into clean clothes before they shrank.

Roman hummed as she walked into the room. "Oh, you all look cute." She carefully walked in and knelt down by the bed. "Come on, I have clothes already picked out for all of you." She told them. There were small but big enough so if they wanted to peek out her pockets they could stand and look out comfortably. "In my breast you go." She told Celes as she sat forward so her breast was resting on the bed. "You guys can get into my pockets. We have to get Harry and Lee."

Celes scrambled into Roman's breasts and felt better instantly. " _Thank you."_ she sent Roman and snuggled between them and sighed happily.

" _Harry seems pissed."_ Sune sent as he crawled into one of Roman's pockets. " _Can't you feel him?"_ he asked.

John crawled into the same pocket as Sune and shook his head. " _How long are we going to be little?"_

"All day." Roman said. She spread her magic and found Harry. She carefully walked to Celes and Harry's room. She carefully opened the door and smiled. "Oh, Koa. Don't be mad." She said as she knelt down. "Hold on guys." She told the others as she lowered herself carefully to the floor. "In my breast pocket, Koa."

" _You giant brat, Ku'uipo. I swear once I'm normal sized again I will tie you to the bedpost and do the most naughty things I can think of to you."_ he sent a growl but got into the pocket. " _You okay, Cel."_

 _"Hmm? Oh I'm good, nice and cozy right where I belong."_ she sent back to Harry and giggled.

Roman gave a shiver. "Harry, don't threaten things you will not follow through with." She told him as she carefully stood and walked to her and Lee's room. Again she carefully opened the door and found Lee pacing by a white towel.

"Oh there you are!" He said. "What did you do to me, where is Celes you know she don't like heights. So much trouble! So, so much trouble!" He said wagging his finger at her.

Roman gave a giggle. "Your voice sounds so high and squeaky. Celes, pop you head out and say hi to Lee." She said as she sat on her knees.

Celes did as she asked but gave a little squeal and gripped the shirt. "Hi, can... can he ride with me?" she asked in her squeaky voice. "Just for the parts where I have to look around?" she asked and shrank back down into her shirt paling by the second.

"Come on, Lee. She needs you. Hold on guys." She said and lowered herself carefully.

Lee grumbled and climbed into Roman's shirt... breasts. He hugged Celes and kissed her to calm her down. When Roman started to move he looked around. It was actually kind of amazing. Her breasts rose in a natural way when she breathed, there was a subtle and soothing beat that matched the rhythm of his heart, and her skin was so warm and inviting. He could understand why Celes enjoyed this. He smiled at her. "You doing okay? Would you like all of us here with you?"

Celes smiled a little and shook her head. "We wouldn't all fit." she whispered and pressed her face into her breast. "Its better when I can't back just... here." she whispered and still held onto Lee. "I... its high. I was on the bed and then with the looking out..." she shook her head. "Its better in here." she whispered and gave a contented shiver feeling more relaxed with him there and being between Roman's breasts.

He nodded, "Well, you stay here then." He gave her a mischievous smile. "Did you see her nipples yet?" He whispered.

"No." she giggled. "I want to though... God they must be huge." she said.

He licked his lips. "Oh, yes. They must be. They really must be." He said. He shook his head to clear it.

Roman hummed and walked into her work room. She walked over to her desk and set up the little rack of clothes she had shrank for them. She even had a changing screen and vanity for them. She had made sure to put up a cardboard wall to block the view to the rest of the room, that way Celes wouldn't freak out. "Okay guys, out you go and get dressed." She told them.

Celes bit her lip and crawled out of Roman's breasts. She walked over slowly and felt okay. She picked out a dress in green out of the choices she was given and put it on then pulled her hair into a quick braid.

Harry pulled on jeans and a green t-shirt and shook his head. " _Roman, I promise you, you will get that torcher. And itll be good."_ he sent meaning every damn word.

Sune kept chuckling he was so entertained. He dressed quickly in a white t-shirt and black jeans. "This is great." he said.

John just shook his head as he yanked on his blue tshirt. "You are liking this way too much."

"Because its masterful!" he said eyes filled with glee.

Celes shook her head. "Its good, it is." she smiled. "I finally get to ride in Roman's breasts."

Roman smiled and then went to put on her heels. She looked really good not to wear heels. "Whatever you say, Harry. Besides, there is no reason to be upset. Just enjoy the ride." She sent him.

Lee pulled on his blue jeans and white shirt. "Masterful? It was downright sneaky and underhanded. Evil brat!"

"It is fantastic! We totally get to be on Roman's person all day, she will feed us and take care of us. Oh yes, I like this." Sune said.

Celes giggled. "You would."

Harry shook his head. "I just..." he growled a little.

"I'm cool, well as long as the kids are okay." he said and sent out his magic and found that it was little too. "Well damn." he growled.

Lee sighed. "The kids will be taken care of. She is a brat but she knows better."

Roman walked back to the little changing station. "Is everyone ready?" She asked as she played with some of her curls. She smiled down at all of them.

Celes looked up at her and realized it would be high and got a little dizzy. "Um, I think so." she said looking at the boys. "Sune is thrilled to death." she added.

John sighed and shook his head. "Brat, my wife is a giant brat." he muttered.

Harry walked up to her and shook his head. "Torcher." he said again.

"Wait, what? I'm taking care of all of you and you just tell how much of a brat or tortuous this is?" She shook her head. "Mean, just mean." She leaned forward, "Come on, Cel-bear, in you go. Stinky boys." She muttered, knowing they could still hear her.

Lee sighed and helped Celes onto Roman's breasts. "We will be here. We still have the connection. Here," he handed her a stuffed bear. "Found this with the clothes. I think it's for you."

Celes looked down at the bear and squeezed it. " _I love you, Roman."_ she sent her and snuggled between her breasts and sighed as she felt all their warmth and love in the connection. She actually felt a little drowsy. " _I could sleep here."_ she sent them and giggled.

Sune shook his head as he and John got back into their pocket and looked across at Lee and Harry getting into theirs. "Where to first Little Goddess?" he asked Roman looking up at her.

"Need to tell the older kids they are in charge then we are going to the clinic. So, let Draco know." She said as she picked up her wallet. She walked out her work room and down the stairs. "Luke, Dia we are going out." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"In charge? Yes!" Luke said.

"Knew you would react like that. That is why Lark and Nick are going to check in... even Aunty Di will stop by. Brax is here so, she will be checking in." Roman told him. "Sorry, but it was the only way John was going to feel better about this whole thing."

Luke frowned and then finally noticed the little people in her pockets. "Noah, she did it. She actually did it. Look!" He said pointing.

Noah looked up from his notebook he was drawing his comic in and grinned. "Seriosly?" he asked. He got up and walked over to get a closer look. "Look, Dad's so little." he said and touched his dad.

"Hey kid, I can still kick your butt." Harry said pushing his finger away.

"Uh-huh. That's awesome!" he said and looked for his mother. "Wheres Mama."

She poked her head out. "Here." she whispered.

Noah fell out laughing. "Oh! Oh she always said it but... she actually put you in her boobs!" he laughed and saw his mothers face and shook his head. "Heights." he whispered and smiled. "Cool, Mum, so cool."

"Right!" Roman said and gently pushed Celes back down. "You stay hidden." She looked at the boys. "So, in charge and be careful." She told him and then walked out. "Next stop is the clinic. We are going to stay for a bit, then go shopping and have lunch. Then we will come home and cook dinner and when its time for bed you all should be your normal selves again."

Celes rode happily in Roman's breast. " _Are we all sleeping in the group room tonight then? Wouldn't that be nice? All six of us."_ she sent and hummed in the connection to keep herself occupied as she rode.

Sune gave a little smile. " _Will we all fit?"_ he asked.

" _The bed adapts_." Harry sent and chuckled.

"Ha! Maybe for once John and Sune will be the ones that spoon." Lee said in the connection and chuckled.

Roman gave a little giggle, "We can do that. We really can. Hang on guys, we are popping out." Then she popped to the clinic. "Hello!" She said as she waved to the receptionist. She walked back to Celes' office and gave a knock.

"Come in!" caked Draco. He was showing Momiji around the clinic. "Oh hey Ro, Cel said you were coming. This is Mo, as he likes to go by."

Momiji gave a bow. "Hello." he said to her.

"Mo!" Sune said looking out of Roman's pocket.

Roman smiled, "It is him!" She smiled and walked over to him. "And he is cute! I have a surprise for you." She giggled and knelt down to the desktop. She lowered her breast and allowed everyone who wanted out, out. "Tada! Mini people!" She said excitedly.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I saw his picture and knew it was him!" John said excitedly as he jumped on the desk.

Sune smiled. "Hello!" he waved at Momiji.

Momiji's mouth fell open. "Kyo! Oh look at how little and small you are!" he said giggling.

"Mo, seriously." Sune said.

"Oh look and Celes is small too! Oh! Oh is she one of your ladies too. Like Roman?" he asked clearly having talked to his family.

Celes blushed and shook her head. "This is not the way one meets their protégé." she said and sort of stepped behind Lee.

Lee chuckled and and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay. He's family now, he was bound to see us in some weird way."

Roman giggled, "She is." She told Momiji. "You know Celes, well the tallest and most excited one is John. If he was his real size he would hug you. He follows the Fruits Basket series so he is really excited to meet each and every family member." She giggled. "The one that is hugging Celes is Lee, and you have Mr. Harry Potter on the other side. Right now he is a little grumpy." She whispered.

Momiji bowed to all of them. "Hello."

"Family, yeah I guess... wait... wait... are you the rabbit?" Celes asked.

"Yes, I am." Momiji smiled.

"Oh..." she said nodding masking her mild whimper.

Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around Mo. "Well, they can't do it but I can." She hugged Mo And then have him a squeeze. "Oh, I am so happy and pleased to meet you. Now we are missing the Boar, Dog, and Tiger."

"Right! I have a list of each of them. When we get home I can mark Mo off the list." John said excitedly. And because he couldn't hug Mo he hugged Sune and bounced him.

Sune laughed and shook his head. "Dude, down. You got it out." he laughed some more.

Celes giggled a little. "Hes like a little kid, its so cute." she said.

Harry laughed. "Nerd." he said to John.

"Super nerd." Lee added.

"Hey!" John said. "Ro, they are picking on me again."

"Leave my nerdy husband alone. Its what makes him sweet... and hot." Roman huffed. She smiled and looked at Draco. "Celes said she had some things to do here. Of course she said so after I slipped her the potion. So, I am subbing for her. And she will be with me so it'll be like her doing the work. Look, I even dressed professional today, too!" She did a spin to show of her outfit. "So put me to work." She smiled brightly at him, her charm already spilling out of her.

Draco gave a few blinks. "Uh... um..." he stuttered.

"Just... its fine I'll do it tomorrow Draco. Roman lets go shopping." she suggested.

"Well... what about Mo?" Draco asked.

"Let him shadow you for today, and then I'll come in tomorrow." she said and smiled. "Lets go shopping."

"What?" Roman said with a frowned. "I want to help."

Celes looked up at her and sighed. "Roman, you really can't. I actually had a full patient load this morning. Its okay though, really. Lets just go shopping, okay Baby Girl?" she asked. "Draco can do my patients today, he didn't have a full load for the morning because I was taking it."

"You know, I think you need a tablet that holds your schedule. That way I know what you are doing. Harry has one, its why I knew he was free today." She said. Now she felt bad for shrinking them. She really did want to help since she shrank Celes down without knowing her schedule and adding more work to Draco's schedule. "I'm sorry, Draco. Will you allow me to make it up by taking you out to lunch?"

"Uh, sure Ro." then he turned and grabbed something and handed it to her. It was a small tablet. "Clinic scheduling." he said.

Celes gave a little sigh and shut her eyes taking a deep breath. She didn't meant to upset Roman, and Ro was right they really needed to keep schedules up and around the house. She ran her hands over her face and then opened her eyes. "Come on, I want back in your breasts." she complained. "I'm cold." she said and pouted.

Roman nodded as she leaned down but stilled went over the schedule. She was gonna have to get one for the house. Once everyone was in their places Roman stood up. "Okay, well, I will come and get you in a couple of hours. You're welcome to come with us for lunch too." She told Mo.

"Say yes!" John said as his head popped out of Roman's pocket.

Mo laughed. "I will be there." he said.

"Wow... just wow." Sune said shaking his head and then waved to his brother. "See you Rabbit face."

"Bye Fox breath." he said.

Roman giggled then popped out to London. "Shopping time! Shopping time! Shopping time!" She said as she entered a department store. She went straight for the shoes.

"Now Ro, lets be reasonable with your spending." Lee said.

"Oh, please. Like you are reasonable with your spending. Just the other day you bought and over priced knife set."

"Hey! They are suppose to be sharp, never dull, or rust." He defended.

She snorted, "Yeah, right. If you don't want them to dull, I'll show you how to keep them sharp." She told him as she picked up some shoes. "Besides, I'm also shopping for the club. I have to find material for Country night."

Celes giggled. " _Boots."_ she sent and peaked out only to duck back in. She was having trouble. She thought that she wouldn't but she was.

"We always need stuff for country night." Harry said believing in the well being of the club.

Lee sighed, "Trader." He told him.

"Boots, boots, boots." She said as she looked around. "Cuteness!" She sang when she found some cowgirl boot Celes would enjoy.

They shopped for about an hour and then Roman got hungry and so they went to lunch, which they all ate. Celes started to do a little better. They spent the afternoon at the house and Roman made dinner and fed the family. Around the time it was time to go to the group room and Roman was putting them all on the bed is when they got big again. Celes found herself half on top of Sune with her feet in Harry's lap. "I like Roman's breasts." she sang happily and hugged Sune.

Sune chuckled and held Celes. "Today was fun, really fun! I think we should do so again! And my brother! Wow!"

"I know right!" John smiled. I can't wait to see him again. He's going to be at the wedding!"

Lee shook his head. "I'm a little disappointed. I actually wanted to see her breast... like naked. I wanted to see her naked. God! The mountain of breasts and the peaks would be her nipples." He sighed and went off into his dream world.

Celes shook her head and looked down at Sune and smiled and kissed him. She giggled and got up. She smiled at Roman. "I like your breast." She said to her.

Harry chuckled. "Mate I think you're drooling." He teased Lee.

"Huh? Oh!" Lee wiped at his mouth and laughed.

Roman shook her head as she came out the bathroom wearing her long pajama shirt. "Weirdo." She told Lee. Then she smiled at Celes, "I am happy you enjoyed them." She kissed her and moaned. Then she crawled into the bed and laid on everyone. "My turn to be carried by everyone." She yawned and closed her eyes.

John played with her hair. "Brat." He said.

Celes shook her head. "I'm in the middle." She said rubbing her lower back.

"How did I end up not in one of your arms?" Sune asked.

"After she sleeps if you want you can sleep in mine." Celes offered.

Roman giggled, "You can sleep in my arms, John will be in the middle and me and Celes, and Harry and Lee will sleep on the outside of us." She opened an eye to peak at them and giggled. "Or I can sleep here and then you all can arrange me how you like. Its what you did last night, right?"

Celes gave a tiny frown and nodded. "Yeah." She said.

Harry chuckled and rubbed Romans ass and then let his fingers slip down to cup it brushing her core looking to touch her, even just that one time.

"Hey!" Roman slapped Harry's hand. "No getting fresh. Its sleepy time." She giggled. She kissed Celes' leg. "And you had your sex drive lowered. So, not right. But I shall have you, with or without your sex drive lowered. I accept your challenge." She told Celes.

Celes blushed and looked down. "I just..." She shook her head and laid back on the bed.

Harry chuckled. "Tomorrow Ro, I'm home for the rest of the week." He said. "With Lee and Celes getting married I took some time off."

Roman giggled and then shifted so she was on Celes. She kissed her from her collarbone to her lips. "You work tomorrow, but I shall torture you." She sent her privately. She moaned as she kissed her deep her. "Challenge accepted." She whispered. "No feeling bad." She told her. She giggled and the rolled off her and climbed over John and Sune, making sure Harry got a nice view of her ass.

Harry growled and snapped his teeth.

Celes gave the tiniest of shivered and gave small whimper and curled her legs up to her chest. "You are just... a force." she whispered.

"I think sleeping is a good plan before Roman tries to have Celes right here on the bed." John noted.

"Oh, I will. I will." She giggled and snuggled under the blanket. She gave a sigh and before anyone could say anything she was fast asleep.

Lee chuckled, "would you like me to hold you while you sleep?" He teased Sune.

"You know I hear youre the cuddler. I could be cool with that. As long as you don't try to get fresh with me." Sune said sounding dead serious.

Lee laughed and laid down. "You will never know." He chuckled. "Your opportunity is closing."

John picked Sune up and laid him on Lee. "He is the safest guy you can sleep with. And for him to offer... man, you are so lucky."

Sune laughed and shook his head. He was actually sort of comfortable and his eyes shut and he fell asleep before he could say anything else.

Celes smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed and sighed contentedly and took in the warmth around her feeling her body warm up. "I wonder when Hi'iaka is coming back to me." she whispered and yawned.

Harry looked at her. "Her magic hasn't been with you?" he asked.

"No, shes with Cecil." she said as her eyes drooped. "I think hes having another crisis and shes helping." she said and rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

"Odd." Harry whispered frowning

John and Lee also frowned. "That is odd." Lee said as he held Sune like he was one of the kids. "This guy is really bratty, isn't he?"

John chuckled as he got comfortable. "He is, but he enjoys it." He yawned. "He's not that bad, either." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lee smiled. He really did like Sune. He was spoiled and bratty but at the same time he was himself and he enjoyed his family. Lee sighed and shook his head. With a wave of his hand the room went dark and he too fell asleep.

The next two days they actually all slept like that, in the group room. On the morning the day before the wedding Harry woke early and figured it was time to tell Roman his plans. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her and gave a moan. "Roman." he whispered so he didnt disturb anyone else sleeping. He kissed her again finding that act slightly intoxicating as always. "Ro, I need you to wake up I have to tell you something."

Roman opened one eye. She had been up for a while but was pinned down by multiple bodies. She figured it was their way to keep her in one spot so that she couldn't shrink them down again. She smiled at Harry and poked him. "Yes, my husband that threatens to torture someone but don't." She teased.

Harry chuckled. "Thats coming, Celes and Lee are going to be gone a whole week. No one to protect you then." he said and kissed her wanting her. "Okay... after I tell you I may need to have you too." he whispered and pressed himself between her legs.

She shivered and smiled. "I may deny you, only because I can." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled. She wiggled out from under the heavy bodies and climbed over Harry. "Let's go." She whispered.

Harry smiled and followed her out the bed. He scooped her up and walked with her to his office in the house. He set her down on his desk and looked at her. "Something you need to know about my plan tonight, cause I don't want you freaking out." he said.

She frowned, "We aren't watching horror movies so if you do come bursting into our party you won't scare us. Besides I have a plan to keep you out." She gave a chuckle and rubbed her hands together.

"No dont, part of it requires us to be able to get in. You remember Mamma Mia where the stags merged. I want to do that as a distraction. There's this Romanian tradition that Demi is helping me with, where the best man, me, kidnaps the Bride the night before and the only way the groom can get her back is to pay a ransom." he smiled.

"Really?! What are you going to ransom her for? Oh, I would want to chain him to the bed and have my way with him." She moaned as she closed her eyes and pictured it.

Harry laughed. "The ransom isn't for you to negotiate, he has to negotiate with me." he said. "I haven't thought about it though... er... no tying to the bed unless I was doing that for someone... say you and Celes since she wants that just as badly. But I'm not sure in all the things I read its liquor and stuff but I can come up with something better." he said. "Or Sune can help me come up with something better."

She frowned, "Not fair." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Harry kissed her pouting lips and smiled. "How about this? After the wedding, we kidnap Celes again and you can do all the negotiations." he asked.

"Really? Oh, yes. I like that better." She smiled and then sighed. "So, you are going to crash my stag party for Celes. Fine, we are going to the club having a massive karaoke party. There will be lots of food, drinks, and desserts. We are even going to dress up as well!" She giggled and kicked her feet.

Harry smiled. "Good, its just rough housing and trouble. We will all have masks on when we get there." he laughed. "It'll be fun and then I'll and Demi will slip away with Cel and issue the ransom." he laughed and kissed her again.

She sighed again. "I'll stay behind then. It sounds like you got it all under control." She smiled and kicked her feet again. "You know... Lee maybe upset with you about it." She shrugged.

Harry nodded. "I know, thats why I asked Demi to be involved so that he can help him see the tradition in it. Its a part of their culture. In ancient times they did it to get the dowry. Alemana would know that." he said and rubbed her thighs. "Its going to be okay though." he said and kissed Roman. "Its just me taking her, and I'm not even really taking her. I'm just... stealing her away for a bit." he smiled and kissed Roman again and then down her chin.

"Oh, now you want to kiss up to me? You have this massive plan and I can't be apart of it. No. No sex for you." She said and squeezed her thighs closed and locked her ankles. It didn't do much good, all Harry had to do was lay her back and lift her legs. But she wasn't going to tell him that, although she did shiver with arousal.

Harry chuckled and moaned. He kissed her again and down to her neck and sucked on it. He gave her a little smiled and laid her down, then he lifted her legs and leaned down and licked her clit. "God, no panties." he moaned and slid his tongue to her wet core. "No sex indeed." he whispered and swirled his tongue in her waiting for her to open her legs back up.

Roman gasped and tried hard not to open her legs but then she did. She placed her knees on his shoulders and rolled her hips. "God..."

Harry grabbed her thighs and held her and started to go at her core. He pumped his tongue in and out of her and moaned as her juices leaked. He licked them up and moved up to her clit and sucked on it and used his fingers to pump in and out of her. He tickled her gspot and moaned as she jerked under his mouth. God he had missed her taste, they had gone on their date but it hadn't ended in sex because she was so tired after going out. He moaned and pressed closer and sucked on her clit a little more demanding.

Roman screamed out her moans. She raised her hips higher and jerked. Her juices leaked out more. "Oh God... oh God..."

Harry kept at it, he loved listening to her scream. He missed her. He growled and moaned and felt her core tightening around his fingers. " _Can you feel it Roman?"_ he sent her and moaned louder still and kept going faster.

She screamed louder and then thrust her hips wildly. Then she rolled onto her head and screamed louder as her orgasm hit her and her juices squirted out. Her thighs quivered and her body jerked.

Harry moaned and lifted her off the desk. He kissed her and pushed off her t-shirt and moaned her turned her over and leaned her over his desk and then with a loud moan pushed his pajama pants off and thrust into her from behind and nipped and kissed down her spine as he held her hips and started to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh... God..." she moaned and raised up on her hands. She pushed back onto his thrust and shivered. She lowered her head and moaned as her juices continued to leak. "Oh, God..." she panted.

Harry continued to thrust into her as he nipped down to her ass. He grazed his teeth along it and moaned, then growled and bit into it gently. God he just love her ass. He moaned and thrust harder growling each time.

She gasped as she raised up on her toes. "Oh... oh... oh..." she squealed and shivered. She felt like she was experiencing something new when she was having sex. She just had a need to feel the physical parts of sex. It was just... it felt so good and she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She enjoyed the feel of oral and then she enjoyed the way the men slid in and out of her. It was one of the reason she had tried to pursue Celes so much. She needed to explore her sex. She gave a scream as her orgasm started to pressure her for her release.

The way Romans body responded to sex was amazing and intoxicating. Harry felt her core clamping down on him and felt his own orgasm slide up his back. "God... Roman." He shivered and kissed her lower back and nipped her ass again.

She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm hit and caused her body to shiver, jerk, and her core to contract.

Harry roared out his orgasm and thrust into Roman a few more times and then collapsed on her back and kissed the back of her neck. "God... you are so sexually charged..." he moaned and rolled his hips a little and felt her jerk.

She gasped and shivered. She couldn't help but roll her hips into him. "I... know..." she shivered and moaned as lowered on her feet and shivered as she rolled her hips again. "God, you feel so good."

Harry moaned and rolled his hips again. "You do too... God... Roman... you are so... tight..." he moaned and kissed the back of her neck and moaned again. "God... woman... I don't think I can stop." he said and rolled his hips again as he started to harden and fill her again.

"One more," he moaned as she rolled her hips. She lifted a knee onto the desk and moaned as he seemed to sink further in. "Please?" She whimpered.

"God... yes." he moaned and started to pull her hips back so she was grinding back on him. "You... you... God you feel so good..." he shivered as she tightened and her juices leaked. He slid a hand around her hip and pressed his fingers to her clit and started to rub it in circles.

She gasped as she gave a little squeal. She rolled her hips and felt more of juices leak and onto his hand. She rocked back onto him and panted. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips into a circle, needing to grind against his fingers and onto his shaft. "God... so good." She moaned.

Harry nodded and leaned down and started to growl against her neck. He moaned and nipped it and started to move his finger faster on her clit and thrust just a little faster. God she felt good, it was addicting. It was like Hawaii at home. He licked the sweat off the back of her neck and moaned and kissed it again. "God... yes... Roman... God..." he moaned and started to move faster as her core tightened more and her juices just ran down his fingers like a waterfall.

Roman squealed out her moans and panted. She gripped the edge if his desk and started to quiver. "Harry... God... Koa... I'm going to..." she squealed louder and nearly climbed on his desk. "Oh God... oh, God... Oh... GOD!" she screamed as she came and her juices gushed out. She collapsed onto the desk as her body shook and shivered.

Harry roared out another orgasm and collapsed on top of Roman and moaned. "Jesus... Ro." he panted and moaned and kissed her. "God... I just... you're like a drug. I feel like I'm in Hawaii the first time again." he whispered and kissed the back of her neck and started to regulate his breathing.

Roman smiled and breathed. She shivered and closed her eyes as she started to feel an odd discomfort. "Harry... you are heavy." She told him with a little whimper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ku'uipo." he said and sat up slowly and then pulled her up and sat down on his desk and held her in his lap and nuzzled her neck. "Better?" he asked and kissed it. "You're probably starving now." he noted.

She giggled and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm starving." she said. "Oh! I want fresh poi! Yes, fresh poi sounds good." She frowned a little. "I think John is going to have to make it though... oh, I can ask Lohiau and Kama to make it!" She frowned again and then suddenly shot up to her feet. "Harry... I have... I have to go." She said and picked up her shirt. She kissed him then popped out.

Harry blinked and then shook his head and waved a hand and dressed.

Celes woke and gave a little smile. She was sandwiched between Lee and John. She rolled over and found that it was just the three of them in the bed. Sune was probably off with the kids. She didn't know where Harry and Roman were. She snuggled into Lee's side and kissed his arm and closed her eyes again.

John gave a smile, having been awake since Roman and Harry left. He kissed Celes' cheek and slid from the bed to give her and Lee some time.

Celes smiled and kissed Lee's shoulder. "Guess what?" she whispered and then sang a few bars of his lullaby to him to coax him awake more.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked without opening his eyes. "I think you aren't allowed to do that just yet." He smiled.

"No, I am simply kissing you and singing to you... and considering trying to get a taste before tomorrow." she whispered and giggled and kissed his neck and then up to his ear and tugged on the lobe. She smiled and held onto him with one arm over his chest. "Im so excited, and my sex drive is lower, but not non existent. If I really, _really_ wanted it I could do it." she said and giggled again.

"So you are trying to seduce me." He smiled and peeked at her. "Is your harder belt going to be a chain?"

Celes gave him a smile but didn't answer the question. "The one thats thrown is very pretty. It has our flower on it and its white lace." she said and kissed down to his neck again, knowing that he would probably stop her if she tried anything but the small touches. But she wanted him, she thought about his a lot in the last week. She slid her hand down his chest and over his abs using her finger to trace his v lines.

He smiled, "You didn't answer my question." He told her as he lifted his hips a little.

Celes gave a little moan and smiled. "Its suppose to be a surprise." she whispered as her hand slipped into his pants seeking him out. God just to touch him. "Do you want to ruin the surprise?" she asked softly as her fingers brushed the tip of his shaft and she shivered.

Lee knew he should stop her but this was feeling so good. He hasn't had sex since Roman became pregnant. It had been so hard to resist her. So hard but he was determined to wait and have Celes. He closed his eyes as he lifted his hips. He wanted her to touch him. "God... Celes, please." He breathed. "Just once."

Celes panted and her hand slid down and around him and she pumped him once and shuddered as her body responded. "God..." she whispered and leaned up as she continued to stroke him and kissed him with a moan. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned as they swirled their tongues around one anothers and she kept her hand going. God she just wanted to give him this, just a little taste then shed be good but her body started to burn for him to touch her as well and she shivered and moaned.

From out of no where a blood curdling scream filled the house. Lee jumped and looked around in alarm. "Roman!" He said in a panic. "Come on!"

Celes gave a squeal and jumped off the bed following him. She didn't know where Roman was, she reached out for her as they went tracking her in only the way she could through souls.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he ran up the stairs towards where Roman was.

John was running too, and Sune wasn't far behind.

"Her work room." John said as he tracked the baby. He was already checking the baby to see if he was okay. They ran into her work room and banged on her private bedroom door. "Roman, open up!" He called.

"Go away!" She squealed, and quickly shut down connection and upping up mind blocks.

"Roman, Butterfly, open up. Please, let us check up on you." Lee said more gently.

"I said go away!" She screamed.

Celes gave a frowned and pushed past the boy. "Get back." she said to them a little harshly and used her soul to connect to Roman again. "Roman, Baby Girl. Please, just me, just let me in okay?" she asked softly.

"Look, I'm fine. Just give me a minute to myself. I need to regroup. I promise. Just go away."

Now Celes was worried. She reached out her magic and worked the puzzle blocks and undid them and then popped into the room before the boys could try she put it all back up and stood right against the door. "Please." she whispered. "What happened we are really worried."

Roman gasped as she wrapped a towel around herself and whirled around to see Celes. "I said..." she trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "Celes... please just go, please. I promise I'm okay. I just... I just need to think. I need to think by myself."

Celes gave a little shake of the head. "No." she said softly. "Now you're crying, please you screamed. You're acting funny please, _please_ Roman what happened." she looked in her eyes.

Roman squared her shoulder and marched right up to her. She grabbed her upper arm, undid the puzzle blocks and pushed her out of her room. "Out!" She told her and slammed the door, replacing the puzzles with new and harder ones.

Celes gave a scream. "You spoiled self centered little brat!" she yelled. "Oh Im Roman I'm going to scream and scare the life out of everyone and then lock myself away!" she gave a frustrated scream as her eyes filled with tears. "I hope its bad." she screamed through the door before she could stop herself then turned and ran up the stairs and popped off the property to just get away.

Sune frowned. "What the hell is going on? _I'm_ getting upset, me!" he said and banged on the door. "That stupid puzzle block doesn't work on me, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

Harry just slid down the wall and waited for her. "I think we should just wait." he said trying to figure out if he had done something to her, he was starting to run it all in his head over and over making sure he didn't hurt her.

John actually followed suit, the baby seemed unharmed.

Lee sighed as he sat down and crossed his arms. He tried to think over the week to see what could have lead up to this event and still couldn't figure it out.

Roman stood by the door and waited. Then she went back to her mirror and looked at herself. She was so stupid! She should have seen it. Now it was too late. Her hand slid down her wet belly to the the bump that was so obviously showing. "Why didn't they say anything?" She whispered to herself. Tears filled her eyes. "This sucks. It sucks. Its not supposed to happen this way. He sucks! Its why Celes has been avoiding having sex with me." She clenched her teeth as she tried hard to get her emotions in check. She was pregnant and it was John's. It only made sense. Hawaiian food, spending too much time in the Hawaiian tank, her sex drive was high, her nipples were sensitive, and her emotions was high. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She waved a hand and tried on her maid of honor dress and found it tight. She couldn't even zip the back. "Come on... please, please, please." The more frustrated she became the more she started to cry. "What am I going to do?" She sat on the bed and cried more. "Stupid... so stupid." She wiped her eyes and then saw something out the corner of her eye. She gasped and quickly stood. In her fast turn she slipped on her wet towel and started to fall, only to be caught by Kama.

Kama lifted Roman into his arms and sat down on her bed. He sat her on his lap and rubbed her little belly. "You are not stupid, and if you had just talked to Celes she would have helped you fit into the dress. Celes is _not_ avoiding sex with you because you are pregnant with John's child, she avoiding it because she is marrying Lee tomorrow. And they didn't tell you because they knew you would freak out and automatically think John did it on purpose, which he did not by the way. You just happened to be ovulating and he happened to not be preventing it because of what we had all just gone through. Take a deep breath and look at him and see the truth in my words."

Roman cried harder. "He did... he did. I told him... just for us... that meant he was supposed to block." She wiped her eyes. "This... this... I dont know." She heard his words but her emotional pregnant brain was not comprehending. She hit Kama's chest. This is all your fault! I... I..." she held on to him and just cried.

Kama rocked her and let her cry. "Oh Roman." he whispered and looked at the door. He used his magic so that John was in the room.

John looked around blinking. "What just..." he took in the scene before him and knew Roman knew. "Oh, Ro." he said and walked over to them. With little effort John replaced Kama who then merged with him so they could both be with her. "I'm sorry." he whispered not sure why he was apologizing. "It really was an accident. You were so adamant about not having me alter your body at that point that I wasnt doing anything to you at all." he said and rocked her and kissed her head.

She shook her head. "You were." She sniffed. She allowed John to sooth her and oddly enough she felt comforted by him and Kama. She wiped at her eyes and rocked with him. She finally let things sink in and shook her head. "I've been terrible. Celes wants you so much, and I've kept you away from her. I'm sorry. From now on, I'll do something else to occupy my time." She sniffed as her lip trembled. She didn't want to, but knew it was best. "I still want to go to Hawaii, but we can wait... it I can go with Harry. We also have a house out there." She sniffed as tears fell.

"Oh Ro. Celes is fine. She really is, she's completely focused on Lee... And you." He chuckled. "That little one is her pest and completely wrapped in her light. She loves you and she actually gets what you feel. She knows you want to go to Hawaii she's been planning a party to tell you about the baby for weeks to take place in Hawaii. As for her and I, we find time. She craves attention from all of us but you need mine." He said and kissed her temple. "It's okay." He whispered.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm not blind." She whispered. "I see how you two look at each other. You both have that longing look. Besides, lets face it, you are a good father, you just have a bad track record when it comes to the pregnancy. I mean, come on. With Vinny you were excited but distance because you were worried about Celes clinging too much to you. Then with the twins you were so involved with her and upset with Bryce you pushed me and Bryce away. Then you became all depressed guy." She shook her head. "Its okay, you can be with Celes. And she with you." She got up from his lap. She looked at the mirror and fresh new wave of tears came on.

John stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Stop that." he said and then looked at her in the mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Maybe I can help." he said choosing to leave the subject of Celes and himself alone.

"My dress don't fit! This is a mess! I can't tell, Celes this either. She is going to freak out and the wedding is tomorrow too!" She cried. "I'm the Maid of Honor and my dress don't fit!"

John wanted to laugh, he really did but he didn't. "Okay, hold on." he said and set her on the bed. "Just don't get upset okay?" he asked and then smiled a little at her. " _Cel, come home. Roman needs your help with her dress. It no longer fits."_

 _"Oh no! I was going to alter it before she put it on again! Oh that girl!"_ she popped back to the hallway and looked at the three angry men and sighed. "Shes fine, go about your day. I think I know whats going on." she said to them and then with a little more effort undid the puzzle spells blocking and went into the room. "Roman." she said softly and opened her arms.

Roman gasped and looked turned to her. "JOHN!" she shrieked. Then tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she said as her tears fell again. "Its suppose to be perfect for you and its ruined. I'm a terrible Maid of Honor and its all John's fault!" She said, sounding dramatic but really meaning it as she sobbed.

Celes walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Roman, I leaned towards this style of dress _because_ I knew you would have a tiny bump." she whispered and then stood back and looked at her and touched her little bump. "Look!" she squealed and grinned from ear to ear. "A baby! A John and Roman baby!" she squealed again and kissed Roman and then pulled away again. "Okay, as for the dress." she leaned down to the side seams and did as the seamstress told her to do and adjusted the dress to fit Roman. She stood and zipped it into place. "See." she said looking at her. "No harm done, and you look beautiful."

Roman sniffed and looked at herself. She wiped her eyes. God, she was so emotional and it wasn't right. She wiped her eyes again and nodded. "Okay." She said. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I mean... I mean I'm being all dramatic and its suppose to be your day tomorrow. You are suppose to be freaking out and its me." she wiped her eyes again. "I'm really a brat, aren't I? I'm sorry,"

Celes gave her a smiled and wrapped her arms around Roman. "Its okay." she whispered. "I'm probably going to freak out big tomorrow." she said and kissed her neck. "You can freak out, you just... right now you have this way of just getting to me." her hands slid down to her little belly. "And its this little bugger in here doing it." she giggled and kissed her neck again. "Smile for me Roman, you're having a baby. Do you know how badly I've wanted to just bust out and tell you that. God! Im so excited, seriously I'm already planning a baby shower and I've come up with a list of names for both sexes until you know. I'm really happy, and I'm so glad you finally know." she rubbed her belly and kissed her neck again.

She blushed a little as she looked at her belly. By her calculations she was around three months pregnant or almost three months. She shivered and then she gave a little smile. "I'm having a baby. Oh! And you are going to have so much fun at your stag party, I even picked out a dress for you. One that you won't..." She trailed off and then gasped. "OH! That's not fair." She said and turned to look at both John and Celes. "This whole time I thought I was on my game, I thought I was just so awesome that none of you could say no and it was the baby and its charm." She gave a growl. "Oh, this is war! War I tell ya! You all are going down... more than one way." She shivered with arousal. "But first, punishment for John." She pointed at him. "Poi! Freshly made!"

John frowned. "That takes hours?" he said with a little whine in his voice. "Besides, we don't have that much time."

"You have until late afternoon." Roman said with a huff.

Celes gave John a sympathetic look. "Better get working, your wife wants Poi." she whispered.

He shook his head. "Fine." he grumbled and went over and left the room.

Celes grinned at the boys as they walked in and then molded the dress to Roman's belly. "Look guys, she figured it out!" she squealed.

"Really, you had... to... now..." Harry groaned. "I'm hiding." he said but smiled.

Roman frowned at him. "It was your fault. If you didn't collapse on me I wouldn't have felt squished and uncomfortable." She rubbed her little baby bump. "You squashed me flat!" she said and then gave a mischievous smile as she saw Celes gasp and give Harry a dirty look.

"I... what no... I didn't..." Harry glared at her. "I..." he gave a frustrated noise and walked out.

Celes frowned after him. "He knew you were pregnant." she said and crossed her arms. "Crazy Hawaiian caveman person." she grumbled.

Sune shook his head and walked up to Roman and kissed her. "Congratulations, Little Goddess." he whispered. "I'm glad you finally know." he said.

She smiled and peaked up at him. "You are okay with it?" She asked. She gave a smile and shivered again. She wanted to drive him wild again. She looked down at his belly button and then smiled up at him. "If my calculations are right, you liked it." She smiled as she gently touched his stomach and looked up at him. "Maybe tonight you and I can do a little exploring."

Sune blushed and gave a little jerk at the thought. "Maybe..." he said and smiled.

Celes watched the two of them and then looked at Lee and her mind flashed back to what they had been doing before all this and she moaned, whimpered and kissed Roman's cheek. "Have fun." she said. "Come eat soon, I'll make breakfast today." she said and left the room her body starting to heat. She really, really wanted to finish this morning but knew that was probably not going to happen

"Wait, I need out my dress, and I need to keep an eye on you." She said as she ran after her.

Lee shivered, he had caught the look in Celes' eyes and wanted the same thing. If he could just get her alone to finish maybe they could please each other... just this one time. He moaned as he closed his eyes as he savored the way her hand felt on him. Oh, he was going to have her soon, and when he got back he was going to have Roman too. He shivered and moaned.

Celes smiled. "Ro, you don't have to babysit me. Lee and I aren't going to jump each other like you and Harry tried to." she giggled. She turned her around and unzipped the dress. "Go change, and come upstairs. I'll be making breakfast." she kissed her and moaned. "So intoxicating." she said softly and then turned and started to the kitchen again.

She gave a mischievous smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "Harry may have a plan but i have an alternative plan for you my celibate woman." She moaned cupped her own breast. She gave a squeal and bounced on her toes. Then she did a hop bounce back to her room. "Hey, you men out of the Sacred Chambers of Ro." She said. "I have to make a plan and try to execute it tonight."

Lee chuckled and then looked at her and shook her head. "You are cute. I think that baby is going to very cute." he kissed her cheek. "See you in a bit!"

Celes hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast. She was just making standard British breakfast nothing too flashy. She swayed her hips a little as she daydreamed while she flipped the sausage. She stirred the eggs and then smiled. She was in a good mood, she really was. She was excited and enjoying herself. She gave a little squeal and grinned as she turned to put the sausage on a plate and saw Lee walk in. "Oh, hello." she said and giggled and turned back to her cooking.

"Are you dancing?" He asked as he eyed her swaying hips.

She thought about it for a minute. "Mmm, no. I'm swaying my hips a little as I move around the kitchen." she said and then exaggerated her hips swaying and rolling as she walked around the kitchen finishing breakfast up. She smiled. "See, I just happen to be humming while I do so." she winked.

He shivered and watched her. "I think we should hide out for a bit... and just... do a little touching." he whispered as he watched her. he couldn't get the feel of her hand out of his mind. "Just a little bit more."

"So what are we talking about?" John asked as he walked in.

Sune also walked into, "Food, feed me." He said and leaned against Lee. "Ooh, you are thinking naughty thoughts. Isn't that against the rules?"

Celes gave a little shiver and made Sune a plate and pointed. "Sit, stop picking on Lee." she said to him. "We were deciding whether or not my humming and swaying my hips at the same time is considered dancing in the kitchen." she said giving John a plate as well. She wanted badly to tell him yes, but she knew Sune would hear it. She threw up a block she'd been practicing and made herself a plate. "I need a shower." she said and took her plate and headed out before her thoughts got really out of control. She wanted Lee, bad. It had actually been a while since they'd touched at all. They were just going to touch, no sex, how was that breaking tradition. Harry and Roman had only waited three days and had actually had each other before that three days started. What was the harm in a little... pleasure as long as it didn't become full on sex? She sighed and headed upstairs to take a shower and hide to collect her thoughts.

Roman stepped out of the shower and sighed. It was now time for the stag parties and that meant dressing up… and no alcohol for herself. "Stinky heads." She grumbled but then smiled. She bit into a licorice and her hair was pulled back into a mass of curls on the top of her head. She put on a little bit of makeup and then walked to the three dresses she was still debating on. All of them in pink. She decided to go with the soft pink and appeal more to Celes. It had a sheer material attaching the top to the skirt, Then it went to her knees and more sheer material attached the bottom to the skirt, so it gave a sneak peak of her thighs for Celes. She giggled, as she added a pink flower rose to her hair. She also wore a charmed necklace so it didn't look like she was pregnant, except for when John saw her, he would see the little pump, due to the tightness of the dress. "Celes, are you almost…" She trailed off when she saw Celes in the dress she picked out for her. "God…" She moaned. Celes was in a black dress that drapped just below her breast and the, the straps wrapped around her neck and connected into a little circle at the top of her back. The back of the dress was basically backless, and low enough to make her look like she had a bigger ass. "Oh, yes, that is the dress." She whispered.

Celes had opted to wear her hair up as well to show off the way the dress looked on her body. It wasn't something she would have picked, but Roman had a knack at making her look damn sexy. She smiled and turned for Roman slowly and then went over and slid on the heels to complete the look. "I love this dress!" then she really looked at Roman and moaned. "I _love_ you in that dress." she stood and walked over to her and ran her hand down the side of Roman's body. John had corrected her sex drive after her shower that morning and now she just seemed to hum with desire. It was mostly aimed at Lee, whom she did not see at all after breakfast, because John and Sune kept him busy. She moaned and kissed Roman. "God..."

Roman moaned and shivered. "Yes…" She whispered. She had a plan for Celes, and with the boys gone there was no stopping her. "Okay… Okay, yes. We have a karaoke party to go to." She whispered. She giggled and then went to her vanity and fixed her lipstick. "Come on, sexy mama, we have to parade you around and tease the boys before we go."

Celes nodded and allowed Roman to lead her to where the boys were meeting. She smiled at them when they walked into the kitchen.

"Celes!" Harry said jaw dropping open.

Lee groaned as he took her in. "Jesus." He moaned and shivered as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"God, that dress… that is hot." John said. "Very. Hot."

Sune smiled, "You have shined once again." He told her. "First the dress at the club, now this one."

"That is because she is _amazing._ " Roman sang. "She has the body and the breast… God the breast." She moaned. "She just needed the right dress." She sighed as she rubbed her baby bump and just watched Celes. She gave Harry an evil grin. " _This is what you get! A major tease and_ you _can't touch. Not only because she gets married tomorrow but because_ I _say so. You want to kidnap her, you have to be tortured by the sight of her sexiness."_

Harry looked at her and groaned. " _You... little... God damn, Roman, look at her. Her hair... that dress."_ he sucked in a hiss when Celes turned around to get something. "Oh my God, that dress has almost no back!"

Celes shivered and looked over her shoulder at the four of them. God the way they looked at her. Her eyes traveled along them and she found even Sune looked at her like he wanted to scoop her up and just steal her. She moaned a little and turned back around. She wanted so badly to just... be touched. She looked at Lee again and smiled wiggling her fingers a little as she remembered how he'd felt in her hand that morning. God, why could they have not finished?

Lee groaned, "She devil." He hissed.

Roman smiled evilly at Harry now. " _You are going to leave me out on the negotiation, and I'm going to make sure I send a ticking time bomb to you."_ She told him. " _Can't you just imagine walking up behind her and sliding your hands inside her dress to cup her big, luscious, generous breast? Rolling her nipples between your fingers, then hearing her sweet musical moans. Then imagine bending her over, raising her dress ever so slightly and sinking your hard, rigid, stick into her hot, wet, throbbing core."_ Roman moaned just loud enough so that Harry could hear. " _But its too bad, Dimi is going to be there to watch you and Lee will track her down in no time."_ She gave a shrug and walked over to Celes. "Come on, Cel-Bear. My work here is done."

Celes gave a little look to her confused and then followed her out taking one last look at the boys. Harry looked weak in the knees, Lee looked like a caveman beast ready to pounce, Sune looked entertained but turned on and John just looked like Kama had stepped forward and was on the prowl. "Cant... cant we just stay..." she whispered and moaned. "Im so... so... God." she said and allowed Ro to lead her out the house.

Roman giggled, "No, they need the image of you in this dress to jerk off to, tonight." She giggled and popped them to the club. It was in full swing with music, some of the girls from the club, and family. "We are having a sexy karaoke party. Us girls all dressed up, there are drinks, finger foods, strawberries on sticks, which are dipped in chocolate. And of course alcohol." She kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her. "Just sit back and enjoy your time. If you want to sing, then sing your heart out. We have every song you can think of... considering, that most of the songs did come from your iPod." She giggled and kissed her again. "I am going to mingle and tease you with this pretty pink color I have on."

Celes nodded and bit the inside of her mouth. She walked over to the bar and got a drink and sipped on it as she started to mingle. She smiled a little and went over and flipped through the book then decided to just let the others sing. She did get up and dance when they were singing. She also kept an eye on Roman. They had been partying and she was on drink three when she walked over behind Roman and slid her hands around her waist. "So, this pink dress makes me want to peel it off of you." she whispered in her ear and pressed her breasts into Roman's back suggestively. She swayed with Roman, the song was fast but she was feeling so frisky and so horny she just wanted to see if she could get away with it. She gave a moan and then someone spun her away from Roman and she realized the party had been crashed by boys. She looked up at who had her and shook her head. "There are rules, Harry Potter."

"Mmm hmm, and this one states that tradition is about to step in." he said to her.

Celes sighed. "Im not going to rape Lee in his sleep." she said.

Harry chuckled and kept dancing her away from the floor. "I know...er, well I think I know." he said.

Celes gave him a curious look and just as she was aware of how far she was from the party she gave a gasp and someone picked her up.

"Its alright, its just me." Dimi said and with Harry they popped her out of the club and to McPotter.

Roman huffed and sat at a table with a pout. The real fun was starting and she wasnt apart of it.

Lee chuckled as he walked over with John. Sune was lost in the crowd somewhere. "Oh, dont pout, its okay. We just wanted to party crash for a little bit." He said. He leaned down and kissed her, gently sucking on her lower lip.

Roman smiled and then shook her head. "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset about the fact that someone took Celes."

Lee frowned and looked around then he quickly spread out his magic. Celes was no where in the club. "Shit!" He hissed and tracked her. "John, stay with Roman." He said then popped to Celes location. He gave a sigh of relief. "Jesus Christ, Harry. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He told him. "Now, you know Ro is going to be upset with you when she finds out you were the one that took Celes." He smiled at Celes and moaned at the dress she wore. It was hot as hell.

Harry smiled. "She already knew." he said and sat Celes back down. "This is tradition."

Dimi smiled at his nephew. "You see, Lee, in Romania the night before a man marries the woman he is set to his best man kidnaps her and the groom, you, has to give the best man, Harry, something to get her back."

Celes giggled. "They've been reading my books." she said to him and bit the inside of her mouth and opened her legs a little for him. She sat behind Harry and Demi so she could tease a little without getting in too much trouble... well yet.

Lee frowned, "I have to pay to marry her?" He asked. "Dont that seem a little... I don't know... cave man-ish?" He asked.

Alemana laughed in his head. _"Its tradition. Don't worry, Celes is a smart girl and knows the traditions. She won't think you are buying like a piece of meat. You just gotta show her how much you love her._ " He sent to Lee.

Lee nodded as he thought about it. He didn't like it but he will go with it. Besides, Alemana was excited about it. He looked at Celes and frowned. She was clearly tipsy. " _Turn around Harry, your wife wishes to show you something._ " He sent to him and smiled as he crossed his arms.

Harry turned and frowned down at Celes and shook his head. "How many have you had?" he asked.

"Three and a half." she said and hiccupped a little and opened her legs more.

Harry chuckled and turned back to Lee. "So, what will it be?" he asked and then gave a little almost squawk when Celes pinched his ass.

Celes gave a giggle and stuck out her tongue. "Not a good capture." she said to him. "I shall torment you." she then looked at Lee and saw Alemana behind his eyes and softened. "I love you, no matter what you give him. Oh! Give him that key back!" she said referring to one of Roman's first chains.

Lee and Alemana smiled. They puffed out their chest as their many years with Roman kicked in. "Dimi, I think we got it from here." He said to his uncle. He smiled at Celes and saw her run her hands up between he's legs and nearly cup his crotch. "Think if you are in a difficult position. You see, I am enjoying watching her be a torturous captive. That means you can't touch her. However, I do have something you want but it will get me into trouble with Roman." He rubbed his chin and thought about it. He held out his hand and Roman's original chain and key appeared. "You can have it back, however... Sune has to implant a false memory of how you got it. That way I don't get into trouble with Roman."

Harry shivered and looked back down at Celes who was not making this easy. He really just wanted to touch her. "O-okay." he said looking at the key. "Okay. God you two suck." he said.

Celes giggled and hopped up breasts bouncing and ran her fingers along his crotch. "Wait, I want..." she looked at Lee. "Thirty minutes with Lee alone, I swear we wont have sex." she said to Harry.

He looked down at her. "You want me to distract Roman now, and take the fall for how the key got back with me?" he asked them when Celes nodded he sighed and jerked a little when her hand cupped him. "Stop... God..." he moaned holding his hand out to Lee. "You two win."

Lee smiled, "Come here, Inimorar Mea." He said, offering his hand to her.

Celes took Lee's hand and smiled at Harry. "Bye, thank you." she said and stepped into Lee's arms and sighed, she ran her hands up his chest and back down it and stopped at his belt. "I missed you all day." she whispered and when she heard two pops and stood up on her toes and kissed him. "I was serious we cant have sex." she whispered against his lips. "N-not proper sex."

Lee nodded, "I know. And I will stop you. God, you look... wow." He smiled and wrapped gis arms around her and squeezed her gently but firmly. He kissed her and sighed.

Celes moaned and smiled. "Good, stopping me is good because I don't think I can. Ive been drinking." she giggled and started to undo his belt. "All I can think about is how good you felt in my hand this morning..." she whispered. "I just... want to finish that and then..." she blushed. "Tell you something."

Lee groaned and stopped her hands. "I want you too, I really do, but I cant." He said as he fixed his pants. He sat in the seating area and pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his forehead to her shoulders and started to count. When he felt he was in more control he looked up at her. "Tell me your something." He breathed.

Celes pressed her lips together having been basically the same thing and then looked at him. She turned in his arms and framed his face with her hands. "I have always loved you too much." she whispered. "And I will always love you too much. I would say it tomorrow but... I don't think I should. You are my warrior, the second man I have ever loved, and I don't think I've ever been this happy... not when it comes to you and me. We just keep getting better as we go along." she kissed him and smiled. "That's it, mushy sappy stuff I probably shouldn't say in front of a bunch of people because... well because... yeah." she giggled a little and then hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his neck as her emotions set in and her eyes filled with tears.

Lee hugged her. "I love you too." He told her. "And I understand." He smiled, he understood why she loved him too much. It was because she loved hard, deep, and fast. It was who she was. She literally wore her emotions on her sleeve and he felt them. The intensity of it sometimes made him uncomfortable but, he was starting to understand. He rubbed her back and just held her. "I love you too." He whispered.

Celes smiled and started to feel warm and a little drowsy. "I think I drank too much, they put a lot of alcohol in my little drinks." she yawned. "I want to sleep with you tonight." she complained and smiled. "I think im suppose to sleep with Roman, did you see her pink dress? Little tease." she said and giggled.

He smiled and held her. "Just sleep. I'll hold you for a while. We still have time." He summoned a blanket and covered them both.

When Roman saw Harry she hopped off her chair and nearly ran to him. "Where is she? Did you do your thing, why isn't with you? Where is Lee?" She frowned looking around.

"Um, apart of the negotiation... which totally backfired on me cause Celes is drunk and frisky, was to allow them thirty minutes alone." he said. "Celes promised no sex." he said before she could go off on him. "I believe that Lee will stop her if she tries. They've been waiting for one another and its tradition."

"Oh..." she said as she deflated. She turned away and started back to her seat. She looked around and watched perform and dance. But for the most part she just sat in her corner and kicked her feet, then every now and then she would look at the time.

Harry watched her and started to feel really bad. "Ro, I'm sorry." He said to her as he walked up to her. "I... Next time you do it. You are better at it."

"It's fine." She whispered. "Its was a guy thing anyways." She looked back at the time. Thirty minutes had passed and there was still no Celes or Lee. She had one more special thing for them but now... she knew she had to wait until after the honeymoon. "I'm gonna go home, 'kay? I'm getting tired."

"Roman..." He trailed off. "Allow me to take you." He just felt so bad, she looked so sad like he'd taken her favorite toy... And in a way he had.

She shook her head. "No, I'll just go." She took off her heels. "You stay. Besides, they probably fell asleep. You will have to go and get them so they can sleep more comfortably, 'kay?" She kissed his cheek then popped out. She stood in the kitchen for a little while, trying to decide where to go. At this point she just wanted to crawl into her room and into a ball. But at the same time she needed to be out in the open for tomorrow. "Tomorrow isn't about you, Ro." She told herself. "Nor is today. You have to look good for Celes. She deserves it." She looked around and her bottom lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. She slowly walked up the stairs and made her way to a room... she closed the door and changed into her pajamas. She then crawled into the bed and closed her eyes. "Hi'iaka," she called gently. Not even sure if she would come.

Hi'iaka came to her, she had been with Cecil who still wrestled with telling Celes and Sune what he had done, but for her little Roman in distress she would cross the earth just as Celes would if she were awake and feeling this pain. She pulled her close and held her tightly. "What is wrong, Moe'uhane Aloha?" she whispered. "Why are you so upset?"

Wrapped her arms around Hi'iaka and held her tightly. "Cause I'm pregnant and too damn emotional for my own good." She pressed her face into her chest. "And Harry is a dick wad. I had a whole plan, you know. I was going to get Celes a little tipsy, dance with her, touched her a little, then Harry was supposed to 'crash' the party. Do whatever stupid thing he had to do, then he was supposed to bring them back. Afterwards, I was gonna kidnap them both. I wanted one last night with both of them. I haven't had much time with Lee, and I just wanted Celes close. We were going to be the power of three for the night. I had a room all set for us. I changed it around to look like the apartment at Hogwarts. The one me and Celes shared. Then I had little snacks..." she started to cry. "I wanted to make sure... they didn't forget about me." She whispered. "I love them both so much. And I know that they aren't going to forget me... but... I just needed to hear them say it."

Hi'iaka rubbed her back. "They wont forget you." she whispered. "They both love you." she said and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around the room and then sighed. "Come on, Little Roman." she said picking her up with ease. She popped her to the room she had set up. "Don't argue." she said pointing before she could and set her down on the couch. "I will be right back." she said and shimmered away. She appeared to Lee who was still awake holding a sleeping Celes. "Come along, Little Dhampir." she said to him. "There is someone who wishes to spend time with the two of you." she took his hand before he answered and shimmered them back to the room.

Celes stirred in Lee's arms and her eyes opened and she looked around, wondering if she was dreaming. "Look, the apartment." she smiled and then found Roman sitting on the couch and got down from Lee's arms and went to her. "Hi." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman. She could feel her sadness. "Whats wrong?" she asked softly.

Roman wrapped her arms tightly around her. She cried as she held her. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm being stupid and my hormones are all over the place." She told her as she wiped her eyes. She looked up at Lee, who looked highly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." She said to them both. She crawled away from Celes and Lee and pulled her knees to her chest. She played with her toes. "I... I love you guys... like... I really love you guys. I know I don't show it often or say it often but... I love you guys. And without the both of you I would have been lost. And when it comes down to it, its always been a weirdness of us three... the power of three, you know?" She sniffed. "And I know we had our drama and our hurt but..." her lip trembled and she looked at both of them. "You two... you're not going to forget me... right?"

Lee blinked a couple of times then it dawned on him and he smiled. "You silly girl." He said softly. He walked over to her and picked her up. Then he sat with her so that Celes was on the other side of her. "We love you. You are our rock. You keep us together. Without you we couldn't be what we are today." He said. He kissed her cheek. "No, Roman, we are not running away without you. You will always be in our thoughts. You are ALWAYS in Celes' thoughts. I guarantee she will be keeping an eye out on something to bring to you."

Celes looked at Roman her lip trembling a little. "We love you." She whispered. "We, Lee and I both, can't live without you. Forgetting you is never going to happen. We see you in everything, you are on our minds, hearts and souls always." She reached across Lee and touched Roman. "Remember what I told you in Paris? All you have to do is nudge that door open, I always leave our connection cracked open in case we need each other." She sniffed. "And we are the power of three, you me and Lee..." She looked up at him and smiled. "He's ours, and we are his." She giggled a little. "And that is awesome and how it should be. We are the core of this group. We started this craziness that we call our lives and we are not ever going to stop or forget anyone, including you."

Roman nodded and held tightly to both Lee and Celes. Oddly enough she felt a lot better... and tiered. "I'm sorry about this. I just... I needed to hear you guys say it. I mean... I know deep down you won't forget me. Not if you can help it. And this is stupid cause... well its my insecurity about you both. I love you both so much. You two were and will _always_ be there for me. One, shining their light on me and the other using their sweet words to calm me down." She wiped her eyes. "I just... I'm sorry. And I messed up your alone time too. God! I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "No, don't say that. It's an insecurity and we understand. If you need to hear us say it then we will. We love you and we won't forget you. Celes to say sweet words and me to fill you with light." He teased and winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "Oh yes, our Lee is very good at filling people... With light." She giggled and rubbed Romans arm. She smelled good. "Mmm, you smell like pineapples." She giggled.

"Do I?" Roman asked and giggled.

Lee pressed his nose to her neck, then he moaned. "Yes, fresh, sweet, and juicy pineapples. Did you take a bath in pineapples."

She giggled again, "No, but I hugged Hi'iaka and pressed my face to her chest. Maybe its her."

"No, she usually smells of flowers and the ocean. I should know, Celes takes on her scent when we are in Hawaii." He said.

Celes giggled. "You had pineapples at lunch didn't you?" She kissed Romans neck and then licked it and shivered. She was so buzzing. "God..." She whispered and wished for touching and playing again.

Roman shivered, "Oh, no." She said. "We have to be good. You can touch Lee all you want after you say..." she gasped when Lee licked the other side of her neck.

"Mmm, so good." He said and smiled. "And she did have pineapple for lunch. I should remember. I tried to make her eat some food and all she wanted was pineapple." He fave another moan. "Celes, we have Roman all to ourselves. I think we should make a new tradition. I think we should have her right here and right now." He kissed the side of her neck. "A little, 'see you later' present, yes?"

Celes moaned. "Yes, God a thousand times yes." She whispered and slid her hand up Roman's leg to her thigh. She moaned and adjusted. This was what she loved about Lee and herself. How they just knew how to have Roman together so easily. They both knew her the best, both knew how she liked things. She moaned and kissed down Roman's neck.

"What is that saying you stole from Celes?" Lee asked. "We may not be able to have sex but it don't mean we can can't give sex."

Roman shivered as she felt her core leak and throb. She whimpered and shivered. She so badly wanted to have both Celes and Lee. She didn't want a tease. She wanted mind blowing sex. The image of Hawaii and how they both had her in some kind of mind blowing three way heated her body more. "O-oh G-G-God..." she whimpered.

Celes started to unbutton her pajama and once they were open slid her hand in over her breast and moaned and as she rolled and tweeked her nipple. Part of her knew how hard it would be after they had their way with Roman. She wanted to touch Lee too and God she wanted him to touch her. She moaned and kissed down Romans neck to her breast and captured a nipple in her mouth and moaned as she swirled her tongue around it.

Roman gasped as she arched her back. She shivered and moaned as she laced her fingers into Celes' hair.

Lee kissed down her neck and unbuttoned the rest of her top. He kissed down to her other breast. He moaned as licked her nipple. His hand slid up her thigh.

"This... this... isn't." Roman moaned and rolled her hips. Her body heated and she wanted them to touch her but she knew if they started they weren't going to be able to stop." She shivered and from out of no where she was able to see something in both Lee and Celes. It was like seeing a bright light that you could lower. She reached out to Celes and lowered her light.

Celes gasped and pulled back. "What did... what did you do?" she asked shaking her head.

Lee sat up and looked Celes, "What happened he asked.

Roman reached for Lee's light and lowered his too.

He gasped and looked down at Roman, "What did you do?" He asked as he looked down at Roman in shock.

She shivered as she pulled her pajama top closed. She shivered as she looked at both Celes and Lee. "I lowered the light thingy." She whispered as she looked at both of them. She pressed her legs together to try and stop the throb.

"I... what?" Celes asked. "R... Roman." she said and saw how badly she needed someone. "You... need..." she stood the alcohol getting to her and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." she said and walked over to where she hoped the bathroom would be. She went in and shut the door, feeling horrible for working Roman up and then not being able to finish because she really wasn't supposed to. She sank down against the door and pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her face into her knees.

Lee sighed, "Roman why wont you let us finish?" He asked gently. "You need it. I see you need it. Please let us."

"No, I... I wont be satisfied with you two just touching me... I want... I want all of us wild and sexy." She whimpered.

He sighed, "Okay, okay." He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her. When she calmed down he pulled back a little. "Are you okay? Want to do something else?"

Roman nodded and reached for Celes. "Can... can we swim? That way I can see your bodies?" She asked.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, lets go swim with your wife and my wife to be." He picked her up and popped into the bathroom. "Oh, Celes."

Roman crawled over to her. "Don't feel bad." She whispered. "Please don't feel bad. I want you but I really want you and Lee the right way, no more teasing... well not like that teasing." She said as she wrapped her arms around her.

Celes gave a little sob. "I... I want to... Ive really wanted to... you thought I was avoiding having you at all and I wasnt I was just trying to be good, and John that stinky person fixed my sex drive one day too soon. I had him lower it, not turn it off like he can just lower it... and then this morning..." she shook her head. "Ive never wanted to break a rule so bad in my entire life just to have you and Lee..." she pressed her face into Roman's neck. "In Hawaii... God we are having it the way we do... wild and sexy and wet." she whispered and held onto Roman as she tried to calm herself down.

Roman rubbed her and rocked her. "I am going to wait for that. I will pick on the household, and wait fir you. Then I shall make plans to pick on you. Oh, I love picking on you. I wasn't ready for Harry to come and kidnap you. I wanted to dance with you and molest you but stinky Harry came in and took you. And! He did the whole Lee has to pay for you thing without me! I should have been there! I should have been there." She whined. "What did you pay for Celes.

Lee stiffened and smiled as he rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh... it was just... nothing."

Roman frowned as she looked at Lee then at Celes. "What did he pay for you?" She asked sweetly.

Celes gave a little smile and looked at Lee. It was hard to resist the charm she exuded. "I... think you should ask Harry tomorrow. You... could get him to eat out of the palm of your hand." she kissed her cheek. "Its okay." she giggled. "What are we going to do now?" she asked both Roman and Lee.

Lee smiled and waved a hand and the huge pool size bath filled with water. "Roman want to swim."

Roman giggled, "Can we swim? I want to swim naked." She sang as she stood up and started to take off her pajama top. "Look!" She said as she rubbed her little baby bump.

Celes giggled. "Baby!" she sang and crawled over to her and pressed her cheek to the little bump and wrapped her arms around Roman's middle. "Baby." she whispered and smiled. "God Im so excited about you baby." she whispered to Roman's belly. She stood and with a couple of moves the dress slid off her body and she stepped out of her shoes and pulled her hair down shaking her head.

"Yay!" Roman guggled and then pushed Lee into the bath fully clothed.

"Roman!" He said as he surfaced. "You little brat!"

Roman squealed and jumped in.

Celes giggled and followed her in at a shallow dive and came up and right next to him. "Awe, poor Lee are you all wet?" she teased. "Maybe you should take off those heavy clothes, although the white shirt all wet if very sexy." she winked and swam off giggling.

"Brats!" He said as he took off his clothes then swam after his women. He laughed as he picked them up and tossed into the water. For a couple of hours they just played like that. Or they would just swim around and the gurls would brush against him or jumped on him and he would swim around with them. When Roman started to get tiered they all got out and made a big pallet on the ground laid down.

Celes snuggled close and her eyes closed. She felt good and smiled a little after Roman was asleep between Lee and herself. She reached across and took his hand. "One of us should leave earlier than the other, technically you're not even suppose to see me until tomorrow afternoon." she giggled. "But you know, we came up with the tradition we can bend it a little." she said and snuggled her head on Roman's shoulder. She kissed her and sighed. "I love her so much, I don't like when she thinks we will forget her, even in the beginning we never forgot her." she said and closed her eyes again. "I love you, Lee." she whispered and fell asleep snuggled close to her two closest friends in the world.

Lee smiled as he laced his fingers with Celes. He kissed Roman's cheek and held them close. He didn't like that Ro felt like they were going to forget her, either. Between the three of them he could understand why she felt like that. He kissed Roman's cheek again. But they were good, he could feel it. He laid with them a few more hours then he covered them a blanket. He then waved a hand and was in pajamas. He smiled and then kissed Celes' cheek. "See you at the alter." He whispered then left the room. He whistled as he made his way to the other side of the house, to the man cave. They decided that the guys would stay there and the girls would stay at the main part of the house. He made a bed and crawled in it. Then he gave a little yelp of surprise when he finally saw Harry. "Hey, you scared the crap out of me."

"And just where have you been all evening?" he asked sounding stirn. "Breaking your own rules?"

Lee chuckled, "No, I've been with the girls, swimming. Hi'iaka came to get us. Roman was a little upset. She needed some reassurance, but she is good now. "

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... shes been a little upset for most of the day." he whispered. "She feels better now." he smiled and put an arm around his shoulders and led him into the cave. "Come on, mate you need your beauty sleep so you can look your best for our girl Celes tomorrow." he chuckled.

Lee chuckled, "Yes, I do. I'm happy. I'm really happy."

"I am too, and so is Celes." he got him on a recliner. "Shes been looking forward to this for a while." he said and got onto his own recliner. "Its going to be good." he said.

"Yeah, it will be." He smiled and sighed. Then he frowned a little. "Roman is going to be a little sad. She enjoys playing with Celes right now. But she will be fine. She will have all if you guys."

"I'll make sure she's okay." Harry said. "Worry not, I've got her." he said. "Besides I think we all leave for Hawaii and the kids in school will follow when you and Celes leave for Greece. So you'll come there."

He smiled, "Sounds good." Then he thought if the little trick Ro did it both him and Celes and was going to tell Harry, but he smiled and decided against it. Roman was going to be a terror. He already gave Harry the chain might as well let Ro have her pocket ace.

Celes had awoken the next morning snuggled and warm with Roman. They had both gotten up and eaten. The preparations to set up the garden and the back started shortly after breakfast when Aya and his staff arrived to start cooking food. Celes stood watching the decorators and family bring her vision to life. She and Lee had spent a lot of time on this. Having this wedding was just... it had taken them so long to get to this point. Then stupidly she started to think about it all, all the road bumps, obstacles and something started to happen and her chest tighten. She took a deep breath and did an exercise so old now she almost didnt remember it. She thought of all the good, but it wasn't working because she was finally having a freak out. She walked away from the garden as tears blurred her eyes and she tried taking deep breaths and started to shake.

"Oh, Celes, my Celes!" Roman sang as she followed her then frowned when she wrapped her arms around her. She smiled again. "Celes, come with me." She said and then popped them to her special indoor lagoon. She blindfolded her and then walked to the door and opened it. She pulled Lee in and blindfolded him as well. Then she walked him over and wrapped Lee's arms around Celes. "Tada!" she sang. "I'm going to make Celes a lei. Call me when you are ready." She kissed them.

Celes gave a little sniff and pressed her cheek to his cheek. He felt good and right. "I just... started thinking about how hard its been for you and I to get here." she whispered and sniffed. "Please... dont change your mind okay? I... I love you." she said and pressed her face into his chest taking in his scent. She could feel him and smell him. "Im just being redicoulos, frekaing out I havent really and for some reason this is all cropping up..." she started to pant out her breaths as her chest tightened more. "Im... fine. Im okay, really I am... I... you wont... I cant... breath." she gasped.

Lee lifted her faced and pressed his nose to hers. When he felt her lips he kissed her. He moaned against her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her close inti his body. His sex drive was low but not nonexistent. He rubbed her back and slowly broke their kiss. "Celes Diggory, get out of your head right this minute. I, was the one that asked you ti marry me. Not you. And in my mind, we are already married. We really are." He told her. "Right now this is just us redoing our vowels and having a party. But you have always been mine since the day I put your first ring on your finger. And you will always be mine."

Celes started to cry and she smiled. "I love you." she whispered. She used her fingers to trace his face and found his lips and kissed him again finding it arousing not being able to see him as she did. She was on a low sex drive but she wasn't dead. She smiled against his lips. "I'm sorry, I love you... my husband." she whispered and smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He kissed her one last time and gave her a big hug. "Now, go bathe and put on the pretty dress. Don't make me bust down the door to drag you out and marry you, woman." He kissed her and smacked her ass. "Roman, lead me away." He called.

"Okay!" She said and a moment later she was there to lead him away.

"Oh, and please tell me there is a chain involved somewhere, don't tell me where, just say yes there is a chain." He told Celes.

"There is." she giggled and listened to them leave the room. She removed her blindfold and popped up to the closet to shower and dress. She hummed and showered using her scent to enhance it. She got out of the shower and walked out into the closet and smiled when she found Roman waiting for her. "Well hello Baby Girl."

Roman frowned and her and placed her hands on her hips with a huff. "You didn't wait for me. And you showered _without_ me? How am I suppose to get in my last molestations with you if you keep running away from me?"

Celes giggled and let her robe fall off. "Well I'm right here now." she said.

She gasped as she took her in. "Oh, not fair!" she said. Then she giggled and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, so soft… honey peach." She said and shivered. "God, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to see by a window everyday for a few hours and just moon over you."

Celes rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "I will miss you too. And I will think of you everyday." she said. "And plot all the dirty little things I want to do to you too." she whispered in her ear.

She shivered and then squealed. "Okay," she smiled and looked at her. "Thank you, Celes." She told her. "Last night, I just… I'm sorry about that. And I know you won't forget me. You love me too much. So does Lee." She cupped her face and kissed her. "And I love you too. Now, today is about you and Lee. No more me. I have three guys to keep on their toes until you get back." She smiled. "Let me help you get dressed."

Celes nodded. She kissed her cheek. "Okay, I need to put on the chain I made Lee first and then my lingerie." she giggled, she was excited.

Roman went around helping Celes in anyway possible. She even helped the other girls get ready in their bridesmaid dresses. Once Celes was in her wedding dress, Roman finally went and got dressed in her own dress. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her baby bump and how it barely showed through the dress. She was still a little upset that she wasn't in top form for Celes and Lee's wedding. They should have waited… some how. In a lot of ways though, her and John did conceive naturally. She sighed as she slipped on her shoes and used the licorice to do her hair. She went back to Celes and smiled, "How are you doing?"

Celes turned and smiled. "I'm okay." she said softly and pushed some of her curls back and looked back at the mirror. She had seen this dress and just known she needed to wear it for her and Lee's wedding. "Do you still like my dress?" she asked smoothing her hands down the front a little nervously.

Roman smiled, "Its beautiful." She told her and kissed her cheek. "And _you_ are beautiful." She told her. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Okay… so is everyone else good to go, have you checked on the guys?" she asked.

Right then Luke knocked on the door. "Hey, we may just start on time today. Are you girls ready?"

Roman smiled, "We are ready." She laced her fingers with Celes' and lead her and the rest of the girls out the room. They went to the backyard and lined the girls up. One at a time they marched out into the garden. Roman looked at Celes and tears filled her eyes. "Beautiful... the best wedding." She told her and kissed her cheek. "See later." She whispered and walked out.

"May I walk you out this time?" Alan asked and offered his arm to her.

Celes looked up at him and took his arm. "Daddy Alan." she whispered as emotion took her and she tried hard not to cry. "Thank you." she whispered as he led her out to the aisle. She looked down it and there Lee stood and suddenly he was the only person in the room. She beamed as she walked down the aisle with Alan and when she got to Lee she took his hand when Alan offered her and she grinned up at him still trying really hard not to cry.

"Wow, Celes." He sent her. "And you are so beautiful. Oh, my God... just... wow." He sent her.

Celes looked up at him with a little blush. " _I told you this dress was perfect."_ she sent him. " _And thank you."_ she added and gripped his hands tighter as the ceremony started. It was short and to the point and when it came time for kissing Celes looked up at Lee feeling a little shy about it.

Lee smiled, "Do I have become a cave mad for you to kiss me?" He teased as he leaned down, "Or should I smile for you?" He smiled.

Celes giggled and grabbed his chin and kissed him and gave the tiniest of moans that only he could hear and she opened her eyes and looked at him and sniffed. "Well would you look at that, all you had to do was smile." she giggled.

"And you would kiss the corners of my mouth." He told her and kissed her again. He picked her up and walked her into the house. And put her down. "Now kiss the corners of my mouth woman!" He told her.

Celes giggled having wanted to save that for a private moment. She kissed them slowly and then again and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "We have a reception." she giggled. "And food..." she said suddenly feeling a little hungry. She giggled and kissed his mouth and corners of it again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and then looked around and then took them to a side room and pulled out a hidden plate. He sat her on his lap and gave her a plate of her favorite snack. "Already thought about you." He said and held up a glass of juice. They are going to be busy changing the area around. And because of it, I'm sure Ro will be hungry too." He held up a little bowl of fruit. "I'm a good husband. I think of everything." He smiled.

Celes smiled and took a bite of her snack and moaned. "Yes you are a great husband." She giggled and swung her feet, which she had opted to be in little white flats. She'd have gone barefoot but the ground was still cold.

Lee smiled and then said then caught sight of her flats. "I knew you were extra small today. " he said as she lifted her ankle. "So cute." He took off her flats and rubbed her foot. "So, now that we are official, how do you feel?"

Celes paused and looked at him and then grinned. "I feel awesome." she said and kissed him. "And I love you and I just... I'm so happy!" she giggled and kissed him again and again deciding she'd do that as much as she could all night.

He chuckled and kissed her, "Good." He told her.

"I told you, they didn't go disappear." Roman huffed as she was being escorted into the sun room. "They are right there! Now let me go. I want to help!"

"No," John said and made her sit down. "We were putting up the tent and her magic malfunction and her end nearly came crashing down on her." He said.

"Its fine, its going to tweak a little. I'll be fine for the rest of the day. All I have to do is connect to you and be fine. I'll even stay connected with you all day. Its what I did to catch it."

"No, now stay here." John told her. "Be good."

Celes looked up at John and frowned a little. "Nothing bad would have happened, you were all out there with her." she said gently and then held out the bowl of fruit Lee had stashed for Roman. "Our husband thought we might get hungry so he stashed snacks." she said happily.

John sighed and watched Roman take the bowl suddenly happy and he frowned a little at his behavior. "Im going to go help get the tents up... please stay." he told Roman.

Celes smiled and ate her third little sandwich and then put the plate aside. "I want to eat the yummy menu planned too." she said and kissed Lee again and looked at Roman. "You okay?" she asked her grinning.

"I'm fine. Like... I'm fine. My magic is tweaking because I'm pregnant. But when I latch onto someone I'm good. But he just became this overprotective he-man. I never see him like that." She frowned.

Lee also frowned as he he sat Celes on the couch between Roman and himself. "That is interesting. Are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"No, I was just helping put the tent up." She said as she looked down at her fruit. She gave a little sigh. "Why do I feel like I can't do anything right?" He is so frustrating.

"I think... after... maybe he'll be better in Hawaii. Harry and Lee get that way about us... maybe hes just feeling protective of Baby in there." Celes said and reached out and rubbed Roman's little belly. "I know I do."

"You do?" She asked and looked down at her hand on her little belly. She gave a sigh and shook his head. Its our first and he wants to make sure everything is ok, huh?"

Celes nodded. "Thats probably it." she said but couldn't help but notice that he hadn't been that way with her at all with Vinny. She took a deep breath and cleared her head. "Okay, happy day."

Lee smiled as he whistled and crossed his leg. He waved a hand and offered Celes a flower.

"Oh, that reminds me." She stood and blushed as she waved a hand and two long boxes appeared. "I dont know if its toi Hawaiian for you guys or what but I noticed the flowers Lee enjoy giving you so I made those open leis that draped around your neck. Or you can put them on your headboard." She shrugged and opened the box to so them the leis of flowers and leaves.

Celes looked at them and then looked up at Roman. "Oh, Ro. They're beautiful." she whispered and touched one. "And Hawaii is apart of us too." she said and looked back at Lee. She threaded her flower into her hair and then looked back at Roman. "I love them."

Lee smiled, "They are very beautiful. We can do both if you like." He told Celes. "Its all up to you, Inimorar Mea."

"Um... yes, both." she said, he called her that and she beamed. "Oh so happy." she sang.

"Hey, there you are. John said you were all in here. We are set up and you guys... you two planned one hell of a reception look. It looks great!" Harry said walking in.

Lee smiled, "Great." He said. He helped pick up the long lei and placed it around Celes' neck. "Beautiful," he whispered and kissed her. The held out the other lei for her to out around his neck.

Celes giggled and placed it on him and then kissed his cheek. "Handsome as ever, lets go have a party." she giggled again, she was so happy and couldn't stop grinning. She took Lee's arm and followed Harry escorting Roman out. Celes walked with Lee to the same place they had been married and it was transformed. She clung to Lee's arm. "Look!" she said excitedly.

He smiled, "Told you a garden reception is perfect for you." He said. "The sun is still up, your scent of flowers in the breeze, bees and butterflies flying around. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. It will be dark soon and we will party through the night." He kissed her neck and sighed. "Lets have fun." He said as the music started and food started to be passed around. Lee and Celes sat down and he pulled her legs onto his lap as they ate and talked. He massaged her legs and feet. "So, you think we will meet any of the Greek reborns?"

Celes looked at Lee thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind seeing Hermes again, he was a sweet misguided boy. I suppose as long at the Bitch Goddess doesn't show up and try to flirt with you we will be good. Otherwise I may have to kick her ass and this time I actually know how." she giggled and sat a little closer to Lee. "Do you think Roman knows how to fix our sex drives?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure actually. I was going to have John do it again." He told her. He ate some of his rice and chicken and went back to rubbing her legs. "So, you about to do little side to side rock?" He asked her.

Celes grinned. "I think I am." she said and giggled and leaned forward. Despite the normal sex drive she could feel tingles every time his hands ran up and down her leg in the massage.

He smiled and kissed her back. Then he stood uo and escorted her onto the dance floor. He spun her out then spun her back to himself. They rocked side to side until Celes relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and swayed with her. He enjoyed this with her. He got to hold her close and moved around. It was his way of being inanimate with her.

Celes hummed with the song and enjoyed the closeness of them. She had been so upset when he didn't want to dance with her and she still got upset sometimes. But then they did this and she was content and happy. She loved Lee and she loved everything he gave her and shared with her. She sighed and shut her eyes and continued to hum.

John watched them and then walked over and sat next to Roman. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier." he said.

Roman frowned at him and turned away. "You are only trying to be nice cause you want to dance. Well, I'm not dancing with you." She crossed her arms and gave a little huff. When she got the chance she was going to sneak off to her work room and test out to see if the shrinking potion was okay for pregnant women. A part of her wanted to shrink down and hide in Celes' suitcase. But the more she thought about it the more she realized it was the baby's emotion. She wanted to stay with Celes and pick on her. She was like her favorite person right now... or toy. She sighed, "Why do they have to go away? I just want to play with her." She asked John.

John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "For the same reason you and Harry went to China, and for the same reason she and I went to our house for the same reason you and I hid out in Hawaii for a week. So they can bask in their newly found status." he whispered and kissed her neck. "And they will be back and in Hawaii with us before you even know it." he hugged her. "And I'm being nice because I realized I was wrong for the way I acted. We can dance if you'd like though." he said.

Roman looked down at him. "We didn't hide in Hawaii for a week." She told him. "Belle was newly born. I couldn't leave her for a week. Not after coming back from the little honeymoon Lee and I went on." She told him. "We didn't have a honeymoon." She looked back at Lee and Celes. "I'm not use to you being overprotective. I'm not sure how to handle it... well besides rebelling against you."

John sighed. "I shouldn't be..." he sighed. "And maybe we should have a honeymoon." he whispered. "Maybe that was me dreaming out loud." he said and laughed. He turned her head and kissed her. "Ill try to... not." he whispered. "I just..." he couldn't say why he felt it was important to be that way. It would let her know too soon. He kissed her neck and gave a moan as his hands slid down to her little belly.

She gave a little moan and placed her hand onto his big one. She looked down at it and shivered. God she loved his fingers. They were so long, big, strong, and yet gentle. She shivered again, "I think I want to..." she rubbed her stomach into his hand. "Why are your hands so big?"

John smiled. "Because I'm a big guy. What do you want?" he whispered and his hand slid down to the bottom of her baby bump. "Just tell me." he said.

She shivered and smiled, "I want to dance and then when we can, I want you to touch me. God, I want you touch me everywhere." She shivered and leaned into him. She picked up a piece of fruit and sucked on it with a moan. "Suck on me until I see colors." She whispered. "Celes did it, so I know you can."

John moaned. "I... can do that." he said and took a deep breath and stood and offered his hand and led her out onto the dance floor and started them in a dance. He looked at Celes and Lee and gave a curious look. "You know..." he used his magic. "Hey who lowered their sex drives?" he asked and then without an answer fixed them.

Celes gave a tiny shiver when she noticed the difference. "Something happened." she whispered.

Lee smiled, "I think we need to find a spot to hide," he said, now looking around. "I need to touch you."

Celes nodded. "The... the uh Lunar Garden." she whispered and took his hand and led him out of the tent after she was sure no one was watching and into her garden of white flowers and luminescent flowers. She sat on little hanging bed she'd put in it to spend moonlit nights in the garden in. You could see through the sheer curtains of the bed. She shivered and looked up at Lee as the garden darkened by the minute and started to glow around them.

He looked around then waved a hand so that if someone were to so happen to stumble upon them they wouldn't see them. He kissed her and moaned as he pulled her long dress up. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue ring, he loved so much. He had decided he wouldn't look under her dress, but he would touch her. He found her laced covered core and ran his finger over it.

Celes gave a moan and her body gave a little jerk as her core throbbed and started to leak. She moaned again and slid her hands over his biceps and rolled her hips up wanting more touching.

Lee moaned as he pushed her lace aside and dipped his fingers into her core. He moaned again when her core gripped him and seemed to pull him into her. He slowly slid his fingers out and then back in. He enjoyed the way she rolled her hips, just wanting more. The heel of his hand brushed over her clit and felt her ring. He pressed the heel of his hand into her clit and then started to pump his finger a little faster.

Celes rolled her hips and made soft moaning noises. She lifted one of her knees and pushed her hips higher and then leaned her head back. She'd been thinking about him touching her for weeks. God, he felt good. She looked at him and her hips jerked and she wanted to touch him too but wasn't sure if he'd let her. "Lee..." She moaned sliding her hands down his chest.

He kissed her and moaned. "Only for you." He whispered. "This time, only for you." He kissed her again and started to really pump his fingers into her core and making sure to massage her clit. She was so hot, wet, and tight. He couldn't wait until later. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad, but he was determined to be and then have her later. He kissed her again and moaned.

She gripped his belt and arched into him, her head fogged and filled with only him and what he was doing to her, it felt so good. She gave a tiny shriek when her orgasm hit her out of nowhere and she rolled her hips higher and pushed against him.

He moaned as he kissed her again. He slowed his fingers, and rode out her orgasm then stopped. He watched her and shivered, he was going to have her again, but he wanted to give her at least this. He smiled down at her. "Hi."

Celes smiled as she panted. "Hi, back." she whispered and reached up and touched his face. "God, I love you." she whispered and leaned up and kissed him.

He moaned against her lips. "I love you too." He whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Come on, lets finish this party then have some alone time with each other, yes?"

Celes nodded and allowed him to help her up and out of the hanging bed. She looked around and then smiled. "All the garter tossing and bouquet throwing is soon." she said excited for him to get a glimpse of his gift.

He chuckled as he waved a hand and she was cleaned up and the bed was made. He offered his arm and smiled. "Yes, we will have to do that." He told her. "And I believe your husbands and wife would like to dance with you. Besides, I would like a dance with my other wife." He smiled.

Celes gave a little smile and rested her head on his bicep as they walked back. "That's probably a good idea." she said, she sort of wanted to just hide with him. She smiled bigger when they got back into the tent. She really was impressed with how their vision was alive around them.

Harry walked over as they walked back in. "I see you two are just as bad as Roman and I, sneaking off to have a little touch." he winked and smiled when Celes' cheeks pinked. "Come on, Dove, let me push you around the dance floor. If that's alright with your husband here of course." he said looking at Lee with a grin.

"Of course," He said and kissed Celes' cheek. "And we weren't that bad. You and Ro were like magnets, had to keep pulling you two apart." He chuckled.

Harry laughed and took Celes' hand. "Still like that." he winked and led Celes out onto the floor and began sweeping her around it. "Did I get to tell you, you look beautiful?" he asked her.

Celes smiled up at him. "No, but you did just now. Thank you." she said and allowed him to spin her out and back in. She giggled a little. "I'm really happy." she said to him.

"I see that, and that makes me so happy." he said. "You're glowing." he pointed out. "You do everytime you're this happy. You did when you married John and Roman."

Celes looked down at her arm and smiled. "I can't help it." she said.

Harry smiled. "I know." he kissed her. "You glow for me sometimes too."

Celes giggled. "Of course I do." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said and continued to whisk her across the floor until someone else came up and stole her.

Sune spun her around and smiled, "Now look at you, trying to look all grown up." He teased.

Celes giggled. "I am grown up." she said and grinned. "But I can still be a big kid too."

"You better, if not, we are going to have some problems, and its going to be me winning." He smiled and tugged on a curl.

Celes shook her head. "No winning for you." she declared and gave a little squeal when he pulled on another curl gently. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh, I always win. You have yet to pull one over me." He leaned down and kissed her. "You look amazing too." He whispered.

Celes gave a little blush. "Thank you." she said.

"You are welcome." He smiled as he spun her out and passed her to John.

John smiled as he caught her. "Well, hello."

Celes smiled up at him. "Hello, are you having fun? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm having fun and I am okay." He smiled at her then he frowned. "But there is one problem."

Celes gave a little frown. "What's that?" she asked.

"Why are you so short? I mean, you seem shorter than normal. Are you shrinking? Did Ro slip you more of that potion?" He teased.

Celes giggled and half heartedly punched his shoulder. "No, I'm not wearing heels." she held out a foot for him to see her little flats. "I wanted to feel… less dior and more nature girl." she giggled.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, either way, you are beautiful." He told her. "Short, but beautiful." He spun her out and then spun her back, this time he had her back to his front. "So, there is the woman I'm interested in, but there is a problem. She _just_ married this guy. However, I think I should just whisk her away to a private little corner and steal some kisses. What do you think?"

Celes giggled. "Oh, I think that would be okay." she said and leaned her head back on his chest. "I mean, last time I checked this girl has a wife and three husbands and a boyfriend." she giggled. "I think you could work something out with her."

"Oh, this woman seems really busy with her love life." He teased and chuckled. "Come on." He walked her off the dance floor and into her garden. He laced his fingers with hers. "I'm going to miss you." He told her as he just walked with her for a bit.

Celes smiled up at him. "I already miss you." she whispered.

He smiled, "Ro knows she is pregnant now, we will be able to spend more time with each other. She is good at pulling back the baby's emotion." He told her.

Celes smiled. "I hope so." she whispered. "That kid is good at making you feel really bad." she said and shook her head and looked up at John. "You're… extremely protective." she said.

He nodded, "I didn't mean to." He whispered. "It just… It just came out. She kind of scared me and… well, I know she is capable of doing things, I just… I used it as an excuse to make her stay in one spot."

Celes nodded. "You werent like that with me." she said softly. "Is it because I'm less likely to go off and do something stupid… well except for the whole following you to New York bit." she said.

He gave a little smile. "Yeah… that is where you two are different. You rather do as we say and stay put and Ro… well, she is always going to do what she wants. Its no big deal, I'll have to dial it back and just… yeah."

Celes smiled and rubbed his arm. "Its okay, Little John." she whispered. "We will all help you keep her safe. Her and the baby."

"Yeah," He whispered. "He's growing bigger." He told her, forgetting himself. "I suspect by the time you and Lee come back she will be bigger than what she is now."

Celes stopped walking. "He?" she asked as something inside her twinged. "Its… a boy." she asked.

"Humm?" John asked as he paused and looked down at her. "What, oh, yes. She is having a boy, I thought I told you."

Celes shook her head slowly. "No." she whispered and looked back at the tent. "I think we should get back." she said.

"Celes…" He did something wrong. What did he do wrong. "Celes… are you okay?" He asked as he gently held his hand.

Celes bit her lip and looked up at him. "Roman is giving you your first son." she whispered.

"Yes… you had Lee's first son and Harry's… what is wrong with that?" He asked gently.

Celes looked up at him and then shook her head and smiled. "Nothing." she said. "It fine, Roman is having your first son, yay." she said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry." He told her. "I… it was natural, I did nothing to change, or prevent it."

Celes shut her eyes. "I know." she whispered. "I'm okay, really I'll be okay. Its not like it can be changed anymore than Miles could be changed." she said and pulled back. "I really am still happy… don't… don't tell Roman, okay? I'm okay really." she said.

He nodded and kissed her. "You stopped glowing, though."

Celes looked down at her arm and tears filled her eyes. "I'm okay." she whispered. "I just need to process. I'm…" she looked up at him. "I shouldn't be upset about this, why is this so upsetting to me?" she growled at herself.

He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Celes, I'm really sorry. Let me fix it for you, please?" He told her. "Let me take this memory and give it back later. Is that okay? I don't want you upset. I want you happy. I'm so sorry."

"Cel?" Ro called out. She felt Cele was upset and that wasn't normal.

Celes looked up at him in alarm but then relaxed a little. "No… I'm …" she thought about it and paced away. "You have to give it back… and…" she looked at him and bit the inside of her mouth. "I want your next child." she whispered. "Please."

John stiffened. He kind of understood where she was coming from but… it didn't make sense. "Celes, I don't think demanding to have my next child is right." He told her.

"Oh Celes, my Celes." Roman called as she slowly made her way to her.

Celes sort of deflated. "I didn't mean it to sound… like a demand." she walked back to him and grabbed his arms at the elbows and looked up at him. "I didn't… mean it like that." she heard Roman get closer. "Take it, but Jonathan you'd better give it back to me." she said and then gave a little smile. "Maybe we can do it naturally next time." she giggled.

"Maybe." He told her, before there was any other words about it, he took her memory of it and then kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned against her lips.

"Cel… oh no!" Roman said as she picked up pace and then jumped on John's back. "Only Lee can molest her. You can't molest her, you dirty old man."

Celes giggled. "We were just snogging a little. He didn't touch me at all." she said to Roman.

"Oh, in that case," Roman slid off John and giggled, "You okay?" She asked her. "I felt you, you felt upset."

Celes frowned a little. "No, I wasn't upset. I've been nothing but happy. See glowing." she held out her arm for Roman to see.

John shifted and smiled.

"Pretty too." Roman giggled and kissed up Celes' arm. "They are calling for you to cut the cake or throw the bouquet. One of them." She giggled. "Come on, John, we got to watch."

Celes went on ahead of them.

John offered his arm to Roman and started to walk them back into the tent.

Roman bounced next to him. "Hey, why are you quiet?" She asked. "You okay? Maybe it was you that I was feeling."

John looked down at her and smiled. "I'm just thinking." he said softly and watched Celes disappear into the tent happy in her ignorance he provided.

"Stop thinking." She told him as she looked up and watched him. "She'll be back. You even said so." she frowned a little and looked back to where Celes was, "She was hurting, wasn't she?" She looked back up at John. "Did, I do something?"

John shook his head. "No, no Roman you did nothing wrong. I just… let something slip at the wrong moment. Its okay, for now she doesn't have the memory." he said and ran his hands down her arms. "You have done nothing but make Celes happier."

She bit her lower lip as she looked back up at John. "Are you sure?" She whispered. "I mean… I feel like I'm coming between you two. I'll try harder to keep my distance. I promise."

He held her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm the father of your child, you're suppose to want to spend time with me and be around me. Celes and I are fine, we will find time." he kissed her. "And now that you're aware of this baby it should be easier for you to… be okay with that when we do want to. But I want to spend time with you as much as you want time with me okay?"

She gave a little nod. It was so weird. It really was. She knew that John was Celes. And now that she was pregnant, she really did want to spend a lot of time with him, but at the same time she felt like she was coming between them. She shook her head, "I can spend more time with Harry." She said. She kissed his cheek. "She needs to have your attention. I know she does, usually she is okay with seeing Harry or being around him, she don't need as much of his attention as she needs yours. And believe it or not, its really hard to pull the baby's emotions back. Usually, they aren't this strong."

John nodded. "That's the pure Hawaiian. Its why you aren't sick either… you're more equipped to carry Hawaiians." he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I want you to feel free to spend time with me, Celes seems to be better at occupying her time and being okay with things than she used to." he kissed Roman. "Please stop trying to take a bullet, she is too and soon enough you two are both going to be shot with no one to spend time with."

"I understand what you are saying but at the same time…" she sighed and shook her head. "I'll… I'll just watch and see. I think things will be better in Hawaii."

Harry poked his head out of the tent. "There you are, you are suppose to officiate the bouquet and garter throwing." he said to Roman, he gave John a smile and took her hand.

"Why do I have to officiate it? Why can't the DJ do it?" She frowned. "You know, people are to scheduled. That is what I think." She went up to the DJ and got a mic. "Okay peoples, I've been told that the girls are suppose to gather around to catch the bouquet. So come on, gather around. Hurry it up!"

Celes got up on the stage area and stood next to Roman. She leaned over and covered the mic. "I know you're not too keen on this." she whispered and then kissed her neck. "I love you for doing it just the same." she turned around and looked over her shoulder. At the edge of the crowd she saw Miles and Danger talking a little heatedly and shook her head. She turned back around and then tossed the bouquet they'd built for her to throw over her head and turned to see who caught it.

"No, stop, I don't…" Danger paused when the bouquet landed in her hands. Miles had pushed her into the crowd. Her eyes grew big and her face started to burn. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. She closed her eyes and tried hard to disappear or for something to happen. _Miles Ethan Jordan, I swear I'm going to rip you a new one."_ She threatened.

Miles chuckled from behind her and leaned down to her ear. "But you look so pretty holding those flowers." he whispered in her ear and nipped her ear. He was in one of his confident modes today.

Celes giggled. "This is the part where Dang comes up over here so after Lee throws the garter she can have picture with the boy who catches it." she whispered to Roman and picked up her skirts and headed for the chair set up for her.

"Danger, please come up here, we are almost done." Roman said in the mic.

Dang turned to try and walk away but Miles just turned her around and walked her up to the stage. " _I don't like you. I don't like you. I don't like. I don't like you."_ She chanted to Miles.

Miles just laughed and gathered with the boys to catch the garter.

Lee chuckled, "He seems determined." He whispered to Celes as he helped her sit down. He smiled up at her. "Ready?"

Celes smiled down at him and nodded and lifted her skirt a little bit and let her shoe slid off her foot.

Lee chuckled and lid his hands up her skirt to find the garter. His fingers found her thigh and then touched something hard. He paused as he felt the unmistakable feeling of a chain. He moaned a little and because he couldn't resist he followed the chain up and found it connected to her her clit ring. His eyes grew big as he looked up at Celes. " _Oh, you are one dirty… dirty… dirty…"_ he moaned again.

Celes shivered, him touching the chain with his fingers had caused it to activate. Now every time his fingers touched it it would send shocks of pleasure into her clit and core. She moaned and smiled. "The… the one… to throw… is under that…" she gasped.

He smiled as he stroked the chain. "I wonder what it does." He whispered and then slid the other off as he still stroked the chain. He chuckled as he watched her shiver and heard her moans. He then tossed the lace garter behind him.

Miles was about to dive for it when suddenly it was snached out of the air like a reflex. He looked to see that Sune's cousin, Momiji had caught it.

Mo held the little piece of lace and smiled. "Does this mean I get to sit with the pretty girl?" he asked looking at Danger.

Danger watched in disbelief. This was not happening. Miles had forced her up there and then all of a sudden she was going to be sitting with someone else. She looked at Miles then a slow smile spread across her face. " _Karma came around that fast. Isn't it sweet?_ " She sent him and laughed. "Come here, Mo!" She cooed at him, like she cooed at her bunnies.

Mo grinned and walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Miles growled as he watched Mo sit down and then have Danger sit in his lap. That was his job, his girl. He growled again and then go up and left the tent or he was going to haul off and punch Mo and that was probably not a good idea on his parents wedding day.

Celes still sat in the chair watching people snap photos of Mo and Danger and sighed. "Poor Miles." she said softly.

Lee shook his head. "Well, he has two more tries." He said. "Sune will be marrying you and Ro. So, there will be time. I think he will be practicing really hard for that."

Danger kissed Mo's cheek. "You are such a cute wittle rabbit, aren't you?" She cooed at him and giggled. "After we are done, may I have the garter?"

Mo smiled. "Sure you can, Animal princess." he said to her.

She smiled, "Thank you, my Rabbit prince." she kissed his cheek again and then hopped off his lap.

"I think it's cake time." Celes whispered to Lee, she drew circles on his thigh as she sat in him lap.

"You think so? I think we need to dance some more." He smiled at her. "And you can tell me more about this chain."

Celes giggled. "I made it just for you, it only works for you on me." she whispered and stood and Lee stood and someone cleared the floor of chairs and the music started again.

"Well, I like the sound of that." He said.

Celes giggled and started to sway with Lee in place. "You touch it and it sends shocks to my pleasure centers. It also extends from the clit piercing up to my nipple rings, all the jewelry that goes with it I made too." she said softly.

"Oh, just you wait. WHen I get you alone, I'm going to lick that chain all the way to your nipples." he whispered and then moaned in her ear.

Celes shivered as her knees went weak and Lee held her up. She pressed closer to him. "God… I hope so." she gasped.

"Oh, I know so." He told her and continued to sway with her as every danced around them.

Danger hummed as she walked out the tent to find Miles. She had a little bounce to her step as she walked. "Oh, there you are." She said. "Here you go." She gave him the garter.

Miles looked at the garter in his hand and sighed. "I was suppose to catch it, not get my girlfriend to get it for me." he said.

"Well, you didn't and I got it for you." She told him and sat next to him. "If you wanted it that badly you should have cheated." She shrugged. "Mum would have cheated."

Miles looked at her. "I don't…" he stopped and touched her cheek, she looked really pretty under the full moon. "You look beautiful, Shar." he whispered.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." She told him. "You know… I'm going to have to punish you for making me catch this stupid thing." She said holding up the bouquet.

"Oh yeah, how?" he asked her scooting a little closer to her.

"I was thinking of tying you up and then having my way with you." she whispered and looked at him. "Do you think that is punishment enough?"

Miles reached out and ran his hand down the side of her body and then back up and stopped with it on her side breast. "I think that if you tie me up, I may go crazy." he whispered his lips closer to hers.

She giggled and leaned a little closer, "But you are already a crazy." She whispered.

Miles nodded. "Probably right, but if you tie me up… you may unlock the beast." he whispered and finally kissed her and moaned against her lips.

She moaned with him and sighed. "Its a good thing, I'm good with animals, isn't it?" She scooted to him so that she was pressed against him. "I can tame any beast."

He shivered and ran his fingers up her back. "Maybe I should let you try…" he whispered and his hands came around from her back and cupped her breasts over her dress.

She shivered and pressed into his hands. "Oh, yes. Yes you should." She whispered. She kissed him and moaned. THen she kissed down his chin and nipped it.

Miles moaned and panted slightly. He pulled her onto his lap so she straddle his lap and kissed her and then down her neck. He pressed up into her through his pants finding her really, really wanted her. He kissed her and then dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Danger moaned as she sucked on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips against his. "Miles…" She whispered. "God… We are so close," she told him. "I think… I think we need things… I need you." She moaned as she widen her legs more so that she was forced to press against him.

Miles pressed harder into her and moaned he kissed her neck and down to her collarbones. "How… just tell me how and I'll do it." he moaned and his hands slid down to her butt and he helped her roll on him as he pushed his hips back and forth so his shaft rubbed her through his pants and her panties.

She moaned again as she rocked her hips as his hands instructed. They were only a week away. Just one week and they would be together in every way possible. "God, yes…" she breathed.

Miles continue the action wanting desperately to feel her against him with no clothes between them. "Shar… I want you…" he moaned and kissed her harder. "So… so bad." he said and quickened their pace.

"Mmm, yes…" She moaned. "Yes… God… we just…" She moaned and held him tighter, "I want you… I…" She kissed him and moaned again. She sucked on his tongue and moaned as her body shivered.

"God… Shar… we just have to… move our clothes…" he moaned and pressed harder as he knew she was working towards release.

She shivered and nodded. She looked down at him and nodded, "Okay." She whispered. "Okay."

Miles stopped for a minute and looked at her. "Do you want to?" he asked her, he kept her moving and stimulated just in case.

She nodded as she looked down at him. "We can… we can do this." She kissed him. "I'm yours and you are mine. We were like this and will always be like this. From womb to forever." she told him.

Miles nodded and looked around. "Do you want to do it here, or go to our room?" he asked softly.

"We… we can go to our room. We won't be missed." She said. "I want you Miles."

Miles nodded and stood with her still wrapped around him. He walked them to their room still kissing her and moving her on him. He set her on their bed and looked down at her. He took off his jacket, tie, and shirt and then slid his pants and boxers off so she could just look at him if she wanted.

She shivered and smiled, "Help me with my dress. I want to be naked like you." She told him. She was comfortable with being naked with him, always have, they still took showers together.

Miles unzipped the back of her dress and ran his fingers along the inside of the opening of it and then helped her push it off her shoulders which he kissed. Hed been nervous and excited about this moment for weeks but now that it was here he was completely confident in what he wanted.

She laid back down after taking her bra off. She giggled up at him and then lifted her hips and slid her panties off. She kicked them off and looked up at him. "Come on, Miles. Make us feel good." She whispered.

He smiled and crawled onto the bed and over her. He ran his hand up the outside of her thigh as she bent her knee and settled between her legs and kissed her. He moaned and deepened the kiss and started to press his shaft slowly into her core unwilling to hurt her.

She shivered as she felt him him slide into her. At first it felt like his fingers then he went deeper than his fingers ever reached. She shivered and in her impatience she thrust her hips up, only to pause as pain filled her and she gave a little squeak. She closed her eyes and breathed, trying to push past the pain.

Miles kissed her eyes and then her cheeks. "When you're ready, I won't move at all. I promise." he whispered, she felt good around him he could feel her throbbing with desire despite the pain of the first time. He kissed her lips slowly and waited.

She settled down a little and then nodded. She looked up at him, in that moment she loved him more. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her but he was proving it now. She slid her hands up his arms and rubbed them. She kissed them and then looked back up to him. "Okay," She whispered. "I think… I think I'm ready."

Miles nodded and thrust slowly in and out of her once and watched her response. He felt her core clamp him and smiled when she seemed to have more pleasure than pain. He did it again and this time they both moaned in pleasure. He kissed down her neck as he started to move in and out of her.

Danger moaned as she rolled her hips up and slid her hands up to his back. She closed her eyes and shivered. He had kissed her neck before, but now… it felt different. Everything just felt different. She loved how he felt, he felt so big still, but she felt so good. She gave a little pant as she wrapped her arms around him and raised her hips up higher. She kissed him and moaned, "Miles… can you… can you go faster?" She asked.

Miles looked at her and then nodded. "Yes… I can." he whispered and started to pump into her faster. This caused so many feelings and sensations to course through him and nearly lost it. But he had practice with her because they touched so often these days. He moaned and kissed her and held onto her even tighter as he started to pant. "Shar… you… you God…" he moaned.

She moaned louder as she shivered and felt even more better. She felt wet… like she was leaking, but at the same time she felt so good to even care. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips to meet his fast pace. She started to squeal her moans as she held him tighter. "Oh… God.. Miles… I'm…" She moaned and held him tighter as she felt the build up of her explosion.

Miles nodded and thrust a little harder, feeling the sensations of them he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes and kept going as a pressure tingled down his spine telling him it wasn't much longer now. "Shar…" he moaned and kissed her. "Shar… Shar… I love you." he whispered and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Miles." She whispered. She whimpered as she held Miles tighter and then rolled onto her head as she exploded. She gave a little scream and jerked a few times as she held Miles tightly.

Miles gave a growl as his release came right when hers did. He held onto her and pressed his face into her neck feeling the way her core just clung to him. He had pushed out his… fluids into her. It was a first time and in his eyes, it was good. "God… we should do that all the time" he said after they both calmed more.

She smiled and rubbed Miles' back. "I like it…. a lot, a lot, a lot." She giggled. She kissed his shoulder and gently bit him. "I think we should do it again or even every day." She giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Everyday, again and again." he said and kissed her and moaned. As his body got ready to go again he rolled them over so she was on top. "This time you drive." he said.

She giggled and shivered. She kissed him and then sat up. She felt herself lower even further onto him. "Oh… wow." she breathed. "You'll hold onto me, right?" She asked as she held his hands. "I might fall off." She giggled.

Miles smiled and slid his hands onto her hips and made her roll once and moaned as he rolled back on his head. "I… I think you'll be just fine."

She smiled. She liked how he reacted like that. She rolled her hips as if she was trying to rub against him and found it worked. She shivered and started to move on him. She rolled her hips and watched him, she loved when he rolled onto his head and moaned, it made her feel so good that she was making him feel good. She bit her lower lip as started to move faster on him and moaned out her own pleasure.

Miles moaned loudly as he felt her core tightening around him. He pushed up his hips and rolled back on his head. He kept one hand on her hip and ran the other one up between her breasts and moaned louder. "God… Shar… you feel so good… so right… this is… where we belong." he moaned.

She moaned resed her hands on his chest and lifted her hips. She gasped a moan and started to raise her hips up and down on him. She jerked and felt her thighs shiver or shake. "Miles… its… its happening… again…" She told him as she felt her explosion build up in her again. Her long hair draped around them as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

Miles gripped her hips and nodded. "Do… what feels right." he moaned, it didn't take a whole lot, it was already starting to happen for him again. He just wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself and getting there too.

She continued her movements then squealed loudly as she exploded. Her body felt all shaky, her lower back and hips contracted, and a blanket of tingles seem to cover her body. She couldn't hold herself up any more so she just fell onto him. God, she was really enjoying her time with Miles. This felt so good and it was fun.

Miles rubbed her back and shivered and jerked himself. He smiled and kissed her neck. "I think… we should do this… whenever we can." he whispered feeling her body grow heavy on his and his own body start to get heavy.

"Yes, I agree." She told him. She pressed her ear to his chest and heard his heart. The strong thumping soothed her and calmed her more. Soon, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep.

Miles followed her into sleep shortly afterwards smiling.

Meanwhile outside the night was winding down, Matt stood holding a tray of finger foods and watching his mother revolve around in a tiny circle with Daddy. They looked happy and his mother even glowed. He wished one day someone would make him glow. The boy he had liked in school hadn't returned the feelings and he was still nursing that injury. He sighed and turned and nearly ran into Sune's brother, Aya. "Oh, bloody hell, I'm sorry." he said blushing.

Aya gave him a smile and leaned down to help him pick up the finger foods he'd dropped. "That's alright." he said. He grabbed for the same finger food as Matt and their fingers touched and something lightening happened and he really looked at the boy. He found he had a feeling for him he had not had for anyone… ever.

Matt blushed at the intense way Aya stared at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he whispered.

"No, no… I uh…" Aya faltered trying to figure out where all his charm went.

Matt smiled a little, still blushing as he read what was happening. "Thank you for not getting upset, I spilled an entire tray of food on you." he said.

Aya gave him a brilliant smile. "Its my chef's smock." he said. "If it had been my designer suit from Louie Buton we may have had issues." he said flipping his braid back and helping Matt stand with the tray.

Matt smiled. "I'd of just gotten it replaced for you." he said.

"Probably would have looked even better in it." he winked at Matt.

Matt smiled getting comfortable. "Better, yes. But you could probably wear a sack and still look hot." he said and then blushed when he realized what had come out of his mouth.

Aya smiled and touched Matt's cheek. "You look very cute when you blush, maybe I should pick on you so you do it more often." he whispered and moved closer to him.

Matt sucked in a breath as he realized that this person, who was so good looking was actually flirting with him and might kiss him. He kept his eyes on Aya's gray ones. "I… I wouldn't protest if you did." he whispered.

Aya nodded and then remembered himself and stood up straighter. "Then maybe I'll start hanging around more often." he whispered to Matt.

Matt nodded and bit his lip and looked up at Aya. "Am I too young still?" he asked.

Aya smiled. "In my mind, age isn't an issue, but I'm not entirely sure how your father will handle me kissing his twelve year old son in front of everyone."

Matt's heart stopped. "You wanted to…"

Aya looked down at him. "I did, I do." he said. "And I will, just not today. I… I tend to fall easy for people and not love them… but… you make me feel different. In just this ten minutes of being around you, I know its different." he touched Matt's cheek. "Until next time, Little song bird." he whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek right next to his lips, took the tray and left him alone grinning.

Roman popped her head from under the table next to Matt. "That was so awesome." She said as she looked up at him. "You _totally_ charmed the snake." She said as she looked over to where Aya disappeared.

Matt blushed but smiled. "Hes…" he didn't know how to describe how he was feeling. "Is it sad that I already want it to be next time?"

ROman crawled out from under the table and sat back on her heels. "Not at all." She said. "God, I know the exact feeling. You want it to be next time so that you can see them again, talk, and see what happens next. Then you hope. God, you hope so hard that something forbidden, but yet… romantic happens. Your heart beats fast, but your chest tightens up, and you get all shaky, like you are going to get ready to explode." She said, now looking over to her lovers. "And it never goes away, Matt." She looked up at him. "If its true and its real love, it _never_ goes away."

Matt smiled down at her and then helped her stand. "Well Mum, I hope it never does. Never ever does… because the minute he touched my hand I knew I was suppose to be with him." he whispered and hugged her tightly and excitedly. "No more moping, oh I need to tell Amy! I told her I was gay. I know you parents all assumed… well Papa knew… but I told her and you know what she said? Well, we got to find you a man then." he laughed.

Roman smiled down at him. "Well, I think you may have found him." He loved how excited he was, he looked just like Celes when she was excited. She pressed her face into his hair. "I hope you write a song about it too."

Matt smiled. "I will. And then I'll sing it for him." he kissed her cheek and then frowned just a bit. "He's so much older, he's older than Poppy and you're with Poppy." he said. "Dads going to flip," he glanced at his mother. "Do you think Mama will be okay though?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. Celes loves love, but at the same time she feels like she lost two kids to the Carpathians, I think you will be find. Besides, Poppy is _way_ older than me and Celes. I don't think age matters when it comes to love, just… I think you should wait before you do anything drastic. Take your time in falling in love, and most of all, make him work for your time as well." she smiled. "Because you are worth the wait."

Matt nodded and blushed again. "Thank you, Mum." he hugged her again. "Okay, I'm going to go find Amy." he kissed her cheek and ran off.

Roman smiled and then lowered back to the ground. She sat on the heels of her feet. Everything was nice, it was perfect, it was Celes and Lee perfect. She watched them and knew it was perfect for their standards too. She looked down at her little belly and rubbed it. She shook her head to clear it. It was so weird, she felt as if the imperfection was with her. Her mind constantly raced now a days. Even before she knew she was pregnant with the baby. Her mind had just picked up and she constantly thought of things to do, to keep busy, and to pick on Celes. God, she wanted to pick on her now…. but now she just wanted to pick on her so she could see her tears. She frowned as she looked down at her belly and then looked at Celes. " _Celes,"_ She whispered to her.

Celes came out of her little fog when she heard Roman's soft call. She looked over and saw her sitting on the floor and then looked up at Lee. "I'll be right back, okay… just don't forget that thought." she said and kissed him and moaned a little.

He chuckled against her lips and kissed her again. "What thought?" He teased. He smacked her ass and sent her on her way to Roman.

Celes squealed and giggled and walked over to Roman and lowered down in front of her and saw her face and concern instantly came into her. "Roman, Baby Girl, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think… I think I need more light." She whispered. "I feel so… I want to lash out, but there is no reason for me to lash out for." she said as she frowned and looked down at her little baby bump.

Celes pulled her into her arms and sat down on her ass on the floor and rocked her. She added light to Roman's womb and hummed to her. "Its okay." she whispered. "I got you, I got both of you."

Roman held onto her arms as she leaned into her. "This is going to be hard, isn't it?" She whispered.

"Yes, but we are going to make it through this. You and I are going to make it through all of this. We are all together. Its going to be okay." she whispered.

"You know… I had a plan. I totally had a plan this morning. While everyone was down here and having a good time, I was going to shrink myself and hid in your suitcase." She giggled. "Then when you unpacked I was going to pop out and sing surprise!" She smiled. "But I don't think you and Lee would appreciate that, huh?"

Celes nodded as she started to see a bit of how she was when she was pregnant with Damon come out. She noticed that Roman got more clingy with her when she spent too much time with Lee or John mostly. She rubbed Roman back and kissed her cheek. "You know we will be back before you know it, right? And you can even tell me dirty jokes in the connection if you want."

She giggled, "I know, you'll be back. I do. I really do, but… I don't know what is wrong with me. I just… I'm fond and attached to you. I want to pick on you, make you scream in frustration, and I want you to take care of me. Like… I'm a little kid and you're my mama, and John… well, John is my dad."

Celes giggled a little and hugged Roman tightly. "Okay, well you go to Hawaii with John. I think you'll feel better once you're there." she whispered and kissed her softly. "Okay, my little love? You take care of that baby and I'll take care of you when I get to Hawaii, deal."

Roman gave her a brilliant smile. "Deal!" she said. "Oh! I want those honey doughnut things when you get back, mmm, warm honey doughnut thingys." She giggled. "I'll make you a lei for everyday you are gone." She told her. She leaned forward and kissed her gently. " _Enjoy_ your time, Celes. I'll be here giving the guys hell. Don't worry about me."

Celes smiled. "That's my girl." she whispered and rubbed her belly a few times and then eased Roman off her lap and kissed her again. "I think its almost time for Lee and I to leave, okay?" she said rubbing her arms. "I'm going to go back over with him." she said and kissed her one more time and then walked back over to Lee who was talking to Alan. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She peaked at Alan around Lee. "Anyone told you the news?" she asked him.

"News?" Alan asked as he tapped her nose.

Celes giggled and wrinkled her nose. "Yes, you are going to be a Grandfather again." she said.

He smiled brightly at her, "Really?" He asked. "Who?"

"Roman and John." she said. She probably shouldn't say anything but the more she went along she felt like this kid was hers in a lot of ways… and from what she'd just figured out the baby sort of was.

Alan smiled big, "I was wondering when they would have some kids of their own. THis is great!" he said. "Now about this Sune character," he said, making sure Sune heard.

Sune perked up. "What about this Sune character?" he asked turning to them.

"I was just thinking when he was going to contact me to do his test. It _will_ be before the wedding, right?"

"For Roman yes, for Celes… well…" he looked at her. "Part of me thinks I'll have to drag her down the aisle." he winked.

Celes blushed. "No…" she whispered and buried her face in Lee's back.

Alan chuckled, "We will talk more about it, just send me an owl."

Lee smiled, "Come on, lets cut the cake. Then get out of here, I need time with my wife."

Celes giggled. "Okay." she said and stepped out from behind him and laced her arm through his. "Lead on, husband." she said to him and giggled.

Lee walked them over to the cake that had mini cakes all over. Everyone gathered around and took pictures as they cut their cake, the cake was was being passed out for everyone. Once everyone had their cakes, Lee took Celes' hand then popped them to the rented house in Greece. He tossed her over his shoulder and unlocked the door as he carried their bags. "I believe we finally had a successful wedding." He told her.

Celes giggled and looked around. "Did we?" she asked. "And the wedding night will be just as successful?" she asked.

"What? There is a wedding night?" Lee asked but smiled.

Celes giggled. "Well you see, theres this tradition where after the wedding the bride and the groom they steal away and the groom does a series of very naughty but yummy things to the bride." she giggled. "Or they make love." she said a little dreamly.

"Ooh, is that right?" he asked. "You know what I want to do for our wedding night? I want to take a bath then make love." He smiled. "We can do the naughty but yummy things in the bath and then make love in the bed."

Celes shivered and nodded. "Okay." she said and leaned down and kissed the middle of his back. "Want to put me down so I can get out of this dress?" she asked.

He laughed as he walked them to their room and set the bags on the bed. "I put something special in your bag… some naughty but yummy." He teased as he set her down. "Get it and I will fill the tub." He told her and set her down on her bed.

Celes giggled and watched him go and then opened her luggage she turned away to unbutton her dress and then turned back and gave a yelp when she saw the stuffed bunny.

Lee came back, "What?" He asked looking around.

Celes pointed to her suitcase. "That is _not_ naughty or yummy!" she said.

Lee oped her bag and frowned, "I didn't put this in here. I know better." He picked up the bunny and saw something was attached to it. At first he stiffened but then relaxed when he saw it was only a fake. He turned and showed her the miniature version of a life like ROman on the bunny smiling. "I believe your pest did this." He smiled.

She looked at it and then smiled a little. "I figured that kid out tonight too." she said and shook her head and stood and took it. "Little brat."

"Really? I'm still trying to figure it out." Lee said as he wrestled through her bag. "WHat did you figure out?"

"Well i thought the possessiveness was with John, but its not. She threw the pineapple at John's back because the baby was jealous of me spending too much time with John… the baby wants my undivided attention. Why do you think Ro has tantrums if I spend too much time with you or John or even Harry?" she asked as she shimmied out of her dress to reveal the white and gold lingerie and a good view of her garter chain.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that she… well, yeah, now that I think about it, yeah. That is…" He turned holding up the the vibrating ring and his mouth fell open. "Oh. My. God." He said taking in the chain that wrapped around her and connected to her nipple rings and clit ring.

Celes smiled. "You like it?" she asked putting out the leg the garter part was wrapped around.

"Yes." He said. "God, yes." He shivered, "God, I don't think we are going to need the vibrating ring, huh?" then he smiled and gave her wicked smile. "Oh, we are using both. You are going to scream until you can't speak for two days." He told her and picked her up.

Celes shivered and looked up at him. "R-really?" she whispered and pressed her legs together as her core throbbed.

"Oh, yes! You said when I touch it in sends a shock, how about when I vibrate it?" He asked as he waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He knocked their bags off the bed and slid the ring on over his shaft. "Be paired!" he said. He leaned down and kissed her with a loud moan. He slid his hand down between her core and slid his fingers into her core. He pumped them a few times and moaned as he shivered. She was so ready and so wet. Satisfied, he turned on the vibrater and then thrust into her core hard and fast.

Celes screamed as she arched into him, her body jerked and his first entry with the vibrator and her chain had caused in instant orgasm. She shivered and moaned and rolled her hips up higher and looked up at him. "God!" she gasped and shook hard.

Lee gritted his teeth as he tried to stay in control. "Oh… God… again!" he said and he started to pump hard and fast into her. He kissed her and kissed down her neck. He shivered as he kissed her and thrust his tongue deep in her mouth. He cupped her breast and used his thumbs to stimulate the chain and her nipples.

Celes screamed out moans as her body became one big nerve ending. It was like they had been having wild and crazy sex for hours now and she was just… God, it was so good. She gripped his arms and arched back as her body gave jerks and she kept screaming her moans. Her clit vibrated and pulsed with the vibration of the ring and the sensations the chain caused. She slid her hands up to his back and dug her nails into Lee's back and arched back again. "Oh God!" she screamed.

He moaned as he bit her shoulder and kept going, He thrust harder and fast into her. THe way her body withered and squirmed under him made it all the better. It was in this moment he knew the week was going to be spent in bed and his poor Celes would not talk for the whole week. He grunted and growled as he became wild and just had to have her. He leaned up on the heel of his feet and lifted her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her bounce on him. He kissed down to her collar bones and then to her breast. He moaned as he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked on it. He pulled on the chain with his teeth and moaned again.

Celes gripped his head now pushing her breasts into his mouth. She kept screaming and bouncing on him. She could feel her juices leaking down all over his thighs and hers. She screamed and added a roll to her bouncing and her screams escalated higher and she dropped her head back gripping his head tighter. She felt her body tighten and loosen and her core do the same and started to jerk as she felt more pressure building.

Lee switched to the other breast and sucked on her nippl there. His tongue swirled around it and pulled on it with his teeth, then he pulled on the chain with his teeth and growled as he thrust harder into her, making sure he pressed against her clit longer when he connected to her. He shivered as he just took her in. Sweat beaded over his and her body, her musical voice filled the room, and their scents mingled in the air and around them, it was so much so he could taste it. And he loved it.

Celes bounced and rolled and jerked wildly on him. She felt her hair falling out and cascade down her back and stick to it. She screamed and shrieked out moans. She started to scream his name when her core started to clamp down on him. "Please.. Please… Lee." she screamed and threw her head back as an orgasm slammed into her hard. She jerked and screamed again her juices gushing out of her and her voice finally cut out when she screamed a third time when she jerked so hard she nearly fell off of him.

He held her tightly as he roared out his orgasm, he slammed into her a few times then his seed spilt within her. He jerked and moaned as her core continued to tighten and contract around him, in its eroctic massage. He panted as he laid them down. His body jerked and he rolled his hips against her, the vibrater still going. He jerked and moaned as he felt as if he was in a constant orgasm with her.

Celes kept rolling her hips up into him. It was just natural, she jerked and gave silent moans. She ran her hands up and down his back. It was like they weren't going to stop, they were taking a brief break but would keep going while they did. It was hot and caused her to felt more juices she thought she didn't even have anymore, leak out around him.

He moaned as he kissed her neck, he continued to roll his hips. He moaned again and started to slowly pump in and out of her, taking his time pleasing them both. He could feel the bedding under them becoming soaked, and he liked that. He liked that a lot.

Celes rolled onto her head and gave her silent moans and ran her hands down and cupped his ass. God it felt so good. She moaned silently and arched her back and pushed up with her feet to get closer to him. God she wanted to disappear into him. She shivered and jerked every time the vibrator came into contact with her sensitive clit.

Lee moaned louder as he thrust into her. Soon, his thrusting became harder and faster. He grunted as he held her. He just couldn't get enough of her, and everything just felt right. He needed her and it felt good. "God… Celes…" He moaned. "God…"

Celes nodded and matched his intensity and arched and her hips jerked again. " _Lee… God... "_ she was getting lost in it, in him. She gave another silent moan and her core tightened more around him as more of her juices leaked from her. She gripped his shoulders and looked up at him.

Lee nodded, "God… yes…" He told her and kissed her as he read her emotions through her eyes. "God, I love you. I do." He told her. He shivered as he felt his orgasm tingled up his body, "God, Celes… almost… almost there."

Celes arched and looked up at him and ran her fingers over his face and traced it. She moaned and felt her core grip his. " _Please… please Chocolate Daddy."_ she sent him as her orgasm started.

He roared again as his orgasm took over again. He jerked and panted. "God… you little… cheat…" He growled. He kissed the side of her neck and moaned. He waved a tired hand and the vibrating ring and chain disappeared. He shivered and moaned.

Celes smiled and panted silently. " _You were all but begging for me to do it."_ she rubbed his back and gave a silent moan. " _To punish me assume now I'll be voiceless until we go home?"_ she asked and gave a silent giggle.

He chuckled, "Oh, yes, you are not talking ever again. I'm going to put this chain back on you later." he kissed her neck and leaned up to look down at her. "That was totally not the plan."

Celes giggled. " _You know what I've noticed about our sex life in particular and us trying to plan it out? It usually doesn't work out because one or both of us is so crazy with need we just throw the plan out the door. We both like plans but you and I have never really planned any moves in our relationship."_ she said and giggled. " _Its spontaneous."_

He chuckled, "That is true." He frowned when he heard a pound at the door. "Who the bloody hell can that be?" He asked as he got up and waved a hand so that he was in pajam pants. He covered Celes and then padded out the room. It was then he saw the flashing lights. He answered the door. "Yes?"

"We received multiple reports of screaming coming from this house. Is everything okay?" The officer asked.

Lee smiled, "They are fine."

"Can we come in to make sure? We also received reports that you had carried a woman inside the house, we would like to see her."

"Sure, she is my wife, we just got married today." He stepped back to allow the two officers in. "Celes, please get dress and come out here please." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

Celes got out of the bed and pulled on one of Lee's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, which he had but rarely wore. She walked out and then stopped at the door and looked at Lee. " _Cops?"_ she sent him as she started to blush.

"These gentlemen would like to check you. There was reports of screaming." He smiled. He clicked on some more lights so they could check her.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am." The officer said. "We just received reports of screaming and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

Celes crossed her arms over her chest in an unconscious move to cover herself and blushed deeper. She nodded and smiled then sort of sidled around the cops and stood closer to Lee to hide her face. She was so humiliated.

THe older of the two officers smiled, "Well, congratulations." He told them. "Come on, there is nothing to see here. Just two newlyweds enjoying themselves."

"But she hasn't said anything." The other officer said as he was being pushed out the house.

"And she isn't going to to say anything, obviously." He chuckled and they left.

Lee smiled, "Now that is what I call a good start to a honeymoon. Next time we will go to an excluded place… or remember to put the silencing charms up." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Celes. He kissed the top of her head. "Here, have some water." He told her and filled a glass with water.

Celes smiled still blushing and took a sip and looked at him. " _Not funny, God someone called the cops because you make me a wild woman in the sack!"_ she sent him.

He laughed, "No, they thought you were being murdered." He said as he put up the silencing charms. He was use to their houses already having the silencing charms for their rooms. They learned to put them up when Aunt B pointed out there were a bit too loud. He chuckled and scooped her up. "Come on, little one, I'll let you hide under me and in your dreams." He kissed her nose.

Celes hugged him around the neck and smiled. " _Thank you, God I love you, and I'm super happy."_

"I know, you are glowing like crazy." He told her. He laid her in the bed, and waved his hand, the bedding changed to new ones and he laid down with her. THen he waved his hand again and the lights went out. He sighed as he pulled her under him. "God, I love you." He told her and kissed her neck up to her cheek. "And you smell so good!" he gave a snort against her neck.

Celes gave a silent shriek and pushed his face a little and giggled. " _That's because I used extra special bath soaps just for you."_ she sent him and yawned.

"I knew it, little tease." He told her and ran his fingers up her ribs.

Celes gave a silent laugh and wiggled under him and looked up at him. " _Its our day! I'm supposed to tease you a little."_ she sent him.

He smiled, "And you did, but I got you back." He chuckled and kissed her again. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Come on, lets sleep, then I'll have morning, noon, night, and in between." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. " _Well, I'd say I may end up pregnant if you do that but I don't think I will."_ she sent and sighed as her eyes drifted shut. " _Not that it'd be bad.."_ she trailed off and fell asleep.

He smiled and kissed her. "It won't be bad he said softly. "It will be because John has you protected." He kissed her again and pulled her more under him then fell asleep.

"Fly kick!" Roman declared as she jumped to kick Harry. They had been playing for hours like this. The moment they had came to Hawaii Roman had felt so much better. She felt like she was home and she was having fun. She squealed when she went flying. She landed on the bed and giggled. THen she hopped up and pointed at him. "You! You shall not get away like this." she said and continued to move her mouth like an old kung fu movie. "Be prepared to die."

Harry gave her a beaming grin and placed his hands on his hips. "And what makes you think I am the one dying today?" he said mimicking her style and going in after her after having slipped off the bed before she landed.

She gave a war cry and jumped off the bed. She did a few moves to mimic the kung fu moves. She had a pillow strapped to her front and a pillow strapped to her back, just in case their playing got out of control. She kicked his thigh and he caught her foot, picked her up and twisted her so she went flying back onto the bed. She got up again. "You toy with me!" She told him and moved her lips again. "I will teach you to toy with a master!"

"By all means!" Harry declared in that fashion and smiled at her as she came flying towards him again. He caught her and spun her. "Spinning dizziness move!" he yelled and when he finished he set Roman down and she stumbled a little.

Roman laughed as she swayed and then stumbled to the wall. She leaned against it and slid down, only to look up and see John. "Oh, hello." She said. "You win this time, evil doer, but I'll be back for you!" She said and moved her lips more.

Harry laughed and looked at John. "Is it your shift?" he asked.

"Time to eat." he said going and picking up Roman and removing her pillows. He rubbed her ever growing belly and smiled.

"Food time." She sang. She shivered a little as she felt John's hand on her. He was so warm, she loved it. "God, this is a little unnerving. "My belly is getting a little bigger."

John smiled. "That's apart of being pregnant Ro." he said and started to lead her out and down to the kitchen, they were the big house in Hawaii.

"Yeah, I know that, but… I'm bigger than my other pregnancies, THis one is going to be big."

"This ones a Keiluipei baby. Makes sense." he said.

"Stinky Keiluipei." She said. She sat down at the island. "Food me." She told him.

John laughed and kissed her cheek. "I made you shrimp stir fry." he said. "I've been doing some research on them since you like them so much when you're pregnant. You can have them as long as they are grown in a tank instead of in the ocean. So, I got ahold of that for you, they taste the same I checked." he said sliding her a plate.

She eyed him. "Changing my meat." She said. "And why do they have to be grown in a tank?" She asked. "In the ocean they are more organic… Oh! Speaking of organic, I want to go out into the ocean and fish. OH! Woman's Magic is here!"

John laughed, Roman as all over the place. "You can fish all you want in the ocean but you can't eat the fish because of the high mercury content. The reason you can have tank grown fish is because there is no mercury in a controlled tank environment." he said. "So like our fish tank at home in Godric's Hollow, we control that water with PH testing, so you could eat fish from that." he shrugged.

"Really?" She asked now fascinated. She thought about it and then shook her head. "No, Dang would freak out." she ate her food and sighed. "Good stuff." She said. She looked up at the clock as she ate, "When do Celes and Lee come back?" She asked for like the 10 billionth time."

John smiled. "They should be here in about a half an hour. They stopped to see Hermes and the other reborn gods he's helping foster. Said they spent the week in their rental and didn't get a chance."

"Oh," She said and looked back at her food. She kicked her feet. "So, can we watch another kung fu movie?" She asked.

"Sure, how about we watch old school Jackie Chan?" he asked her. "I have my whole collections, got it when you started showing an interest in them."

"Drunken master!" Roman said. "Funny and awesome!" she giggled.

"You want to watch the one where Jet Li is a monkey? That's newer." he pointed out.

"Forbidden Kingdom?" She snorted. "That's not real kung fu… well it is but I like the classic of the dubbed ones. But Forbidden Kingdom is also good, I like that. Okay, we can watch that one too."

"Awe, more than one until you go to sleep." he laughed. He heard a squeal from out the back door and then it burst in and Celes ran in soaking wet.

"It was just a little water." she yelled, still sounding a bit horase, and grinned as she slipped and then slid to a stop against the island holding herself up. She looked at John and Roman. "Hi guys!" she said.

Roman screamed and ran to her. She slammed her body to hers and they both went down.

Lee caught them both, "Really?" He said, his righted them both. He was just as soaked. "A _little_ water?"

"Pay back because I went until today without a voice." Celes stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. She looked at Roman. "Look at you, all pretty and happy in her Hawaii." she said and kissed her.

She giggled and started to place kisses all over her face. "I missed you… I missed you… I missed you… and I missed you. I mooned for an hour by the window… I made leis… and I made more wax dolls." She told her between kisses.

Celes giggled and let her reign her kisses all over her face and then she pulled back. "You, I missed you too." she said and leaned closer. "And it got worse everyday." she whispered only to Roman. She had really had fun but as it got closer to get home to Roman she found that's what she really wanted. "How have you been terrorizing our boys? Are they still all in one piece? John?" she asked looking at him.

John shook his head. "Just bearly. We decided to take shifts. She plays with Harry, does mind games with Sune, and then eats and nerds out with me. Other then that, she mooned by the window. Oh, and don't let us interrupt her mooning, God, she throws fits, and when she throws fits, she literally throws things and screams at us. Oh, but there was this one moment that was actually funny. She was in the middle of a tantrum and picked something up that was yours, looked at it, set it down, but a protective spell on it and then picked something up and threw it."

Roman blushed, "I can't break Celes' things." She said. "And I fixed everything I broke." she pointed out.

Celes giggled and brushed her finger over Roman's eyebrow. "Did you miss me that much?" she asked and kissed her. "I missed you too, and I'm really hungry!" she said and giggled.

"John made shrimp stir fry." She said and pulled Celes over and sat with her. She tankled her legs with her and pushed her plate between them so the could share.

"Hey, what about me?" Lee asked them both. One for celes, to dry him, and the other from Ro to get kisses and hugs."

Celes giggled. "I think he wants you to kiss him." she said to Roman and kissed her cheek then picked up a shrimp and popped it into her mouth and moaned. "This is good, it could use something though." she said and popped another in her mouth and moaned again.

"You're wet, I can't hug you." Roman told Lee.

"You just hugged Celes and she is all wet." He pointed out.

Roman frowned and looked at Celes and her clothes. "Why are you wet?" She asked as she just now noticed.

John chuckled, "Give her time, she is all over the place, but when she is focused on something, there is no pulling her from it until she has had her fill." He made another plate. "Those shrimps don't have mercury in them."

"I knew it!" Roman said as she turned to John. "You told me you tasted them and they tasted them same! The lies! They are all lies! He has been feeding me clone shrimp!"

"Its not cloned just grown in a tank." John said.

Celes shook her head. "Shame, shame." she said and turned Roman's attention back to her. "We are wet because I managed to get Lee to let me blindfold him… not an easy task mind you, and then I led him to my lagoon and under the waterfall and then left him there." she giggled and ate more shrimp.

Roman's mouth fell open. "You guys were here the whole time?" She asked. Before she could stop herself she picked up a handful of the stir fry and threw it at Lee. "A _week_! That is it!"

Lee stood shocked as the noodles, shrimp and veggies slid down his face. He was mixed between amusement and anger. "Oh…" He said. "Uh, I'm going to go clean up."

"I'm sorry!" Roman told him. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I just… Its the baby… I just… I'm sorry." she said as her face burned with her shame and embarrassment.

Celes gave Lee a sympathetic look. "Go clean up, Chocolate Bear and remember what we talked about our first day there." she said to him soothingly and then looked at John. "Can I have coke?" she asked and then back at Roman. "Poor baby, gets jealous when Mama spends too much time with the daddies." she cooed.

Lee left to go and get cleaned up. John smiled as he got up and grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator. "Its okay, Ro, maybe later you can spend some time with Lee too. I'll make a schedule out for you."

Ro frowned at him. "I do not need a schedule." She told him as she looked down at her food and pushed it around with her fork. It really was harder to control this baby's emotions. She was usually good with it.

Celes ran her hand over Roman's hair and kissed her cheek. "I know Lee would like some time with you." she whispered. She took the coke and took a sip and then made a face at it. "Are you sure this is coke, it sort of tastes like ass." she said pushing it away.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, yeah. It says coke on the can, its even red and white tagging on it." He said lifting the can up for her. "Maybe its old?"

Celes frowned at the can and shook her head. "You got it from the Refrigerator of Awesome, its not old." she looked at the coke like it had tried to poison her. "Maybe just water." she nodded and ate another piece of shrimp.

"Okay…" John smiled and got a bottled water and handed it to her.

Roman started to eat and kicked her feet as her rebound time set in. "I've been watching a lot of Kung Fu movies. Like _old_ classic ones. I love them. Then usually me and Harry play kung fu too. Its more of me jumping around and jumping on him as he picks me up and tosses me onto the bed. Then I talk crap to him like in the Kung Fu movies. Its _so_ much fun."

Celes giggled and sipped her water. "Awe, much better, its like I can't taste where it came from." she said and looked at Roman. "This ones a little nerdy around the edges huh." she touched her belly. "And a big one, I was never his big."

"I told you!" Roman said to John. "He just keeps telling me is because its a Keiluipei kid, that's why." She frowned down at her belly. "Its _really_ going to hurt, isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, Ro, don't think about it like that." Celes said and rubbed her belly. "Big and healthy. Its okay." she said and kissed Roman tenderly feeling protective of her and a need to take care of her.

She smiled and kissed her back. She shivered and giggled again. "You know, another movie we can watch is Kill Bill." She told John. "That one is made of awesome!" she sang.

John nodded. "I like that idea, how about I go set up in the media room?" he asked her.

"Yes please. Can we have some smoothies too?" She asked. "With _real_ fruit not _clone_ fruit?" She teased.

John poked her nose. "Brat." he said to her and started out of the kitchen but then suddenly stopped right behind Celes and looked down at her head. "No way." he said softly.

Celes looked up at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Uh.. nothing just had a random thought." he said and planted a kiss on her lips and practically ran out of the kitchen in search of Lee.

Lee sighed when he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He whistled as he found some board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. "Come in," he called when someone knocked on the door. He looked at the door. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as he walked back to the bathroom to dry off.

John followed him pretty much unashamed of nakedness. "Dude!" he said and grinned. "Dude! You are a superman or something." he said to him.

Lee chuckled, "Okay." He said as he dried off. "I like to think I'm pretty awesome, but what did I do?"

"You bypassed my magic!" he said, he was so impressed he couldn't even contain himself.

"Okay, before you get all nerdy on me, maybe you should explain what I bypassed." Lee chuckled and pulled on his board shorts and then started to brush his hair.

John took a minute to regroup forgetting he didn't alway understand John code. "Celes, I was protecting her while you guys were on your honeymoon." he said.

"Yeah, I know." He said and the slipped on his shirt and started to button it up then he paused and looked at him. "You mean… she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, and I nearly missed it cause my sons presence is so strong." he said forgetting Lee didn't know that yet.

"Son'?" he asked. "You're going to have a son?" He smiled, "Well, now that is a reason to celebrate. And Celes being pregnant…" He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh, yeah, something should have bypassed that magic." He laughed and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Seven days, she's about seven days. It happened the night you got married." he said and grinned then frowned. "Oh this is going to get interesting really fast isn't it?" he asked then sighed. "I have to go set up a movie… I was just so impressed with your super swimmers."

"Well, hurry up, I'll explain what happened that night. I want to tell Harry and Sune too. You all are going to laugh your asses off."

John smiled. "We can have a toast too." he said and then left Lee in the room. He went and set up the room for Roman and probably Celes and then went and told them and said he was having guys time.

Celes giggled. "Good, then Roman and I will have girls time." she said hugging Roman and kissing her neck.

Roman shivered and smiled. "God, do that again, I love when you do that." She shivered.

Celes moaned a little and kissed her neck again and then sucked on it a little. "Okay, come on. I need to touch you." she whispered and led Roman out of the kitchen.

She shivered and followed her. "oh, yes." She said and followed her to the media room. "God, I missed you." She said as she went to her usual spot and pulled out her wax figures. "Look, I made Celes doll too. Oh, did you like my gift I left in you bag?"

Celes smiled and sat down next to her and danced her fingers along her arm. "I liked the doll, the bunny not so much." she said and kissed Roman.

Roman giggled, "I couldn't help it. I figured if I couldn't go, I would send something to you that I would send something to pick on you with." She giggled and set her dolls aside.

"I have it, its in my bag." she said and ran her hand up Roman's neck. She felt so good, and so warm. "I didn't talk the whole time I was in Greece." she whispered and kissed lightly along Roman's jaw.

She shivered and moaned. "Why? Were you on a strike?" She asked and leaned her head to the side and started slowly slide down so that she was nearly laying down and was nearly under Celes. Her core gave a throb and she shivered again.

"Mmm, I spent a lot of time screaming." she whispered as she started her kisses down Roman's body. "You know what I want to do, Roman?" she whispered as her hand slid down Roman's body over her baby bump.

She gave a whimpering moan and shivered, "W-what?" she asked.

"I want to taste you, while you taste me at the same time." she whispered as her core throbbed.

Roman's juices started to leak as she rubbed her legs together. "Uh… I… yes.." She moaned. "God... please?"

Celes moaned and waved a hand and they were both naked. She got Roman laying down and then crawled onto top of her leaning down she licked Roman's clit and moaned as she lowered her own core closer to Roman knowing it was wet and dripping as much as Roman's.

She jerked as she opened her legs for Celes and then slid her hands up and around her hips. She lifted her head and licked her tongue out. She dipped it into her folds and over her clit. She swirled it around her clit and moaned at her taste. She drank in her juices and the dipped her tongue into her core. She moaned and squealed as she rolled her hips up. "God…" She breathed and then swirled her tongue around into Celes' core.

Celes moaned and her hips rolled a little downward to Roman. She jerked and continued her action of swirling and stabbing at Roman's core. She licked up the juices before they leaked and flicked her tongue over her clit and clit ring. "Oh… God." she moaned and continued her actions on Roman with more vigor.

Roman panted against her core and rolled them as she felt her legs quiver. "God…" She moaned as more of her juices leaked. She covered Celes' core with her mouth and moaned as she sucked on her clit and swirled her tongue around it. She gave a squeal against her clit and raised her hips. She just couldn't get enough of her taste and the way she worked her skills on her core just made her shiver, and jerked. "God… oh, God…" She squealed again.

Celes started to pump her tongue in and out of Roman using her finger to stimulate her clit. She moaned and rolled her hips knowing that with Roman not working her she was just leaking all over Roman's face. She moaned more and started to go at her rougher. God she wanted Roman satisfied in the way she had been wanting for weeks.

"Celes… Celes… celes…" She started to scream as she rolled her hips up. "Oh… God…" She tried hard to concentrate and tried to work Celes just as hard, but her body was being pushed to the point where she was going to orgasm. "Celes…" She rolled onto her head and rolled her hips higher as her thighs shook. She screamed and her orgasm hit her without notice.

Celes moaned and shivered herself, she had felt Roman's orgasm coming on and licked up her juices. She'd had one herself, in honesty over the past few days it hadn't been that hard to get Celes going and then get her satisfied. She moaned and held Roman's jerking hips.

"G-G-God…" Roman shivered. She wrapped her arms around Celes' hips and liced her core, sucking in her juices. "You taste so good," She breathed and then ran her fingers across her ass.

Celes moaned and shivered. "God… you do too." she whispered and kissed Roman's inner thigh. "So… so good." she moaned and licked her thigh and then turned back around on the couch. She adjusted so she laid behind her against the back of the couch and kissed her neck. "Lets watch your movie, maybe I'll find another way to have you." she whispered and drew little circles on Roman's baby belly. She was big and they'd know the sex soon. She smiled and started the movie and covered them with a light blanket.

Roman giggled as she laid on her side. She didn't know what it was but she felt so much… like… Celes was the father of her child. She didn't mind John, and enjoyed having him around. She also enjoyed him touching her from time to time, but it was Celes that she craved more. And she was perfectly content laying on the couch with her. She watched the movie and soon found her eyelids too heavy to stay open. It was like this _all_ the time. She would fall asleep during a Kung Fu movie but once someone came in and turned it off she was up talking about she was watching that.

Lee sat in the kitchen with the guys, they all had something to drink. He smiled, "Well, John tells me I have good news." He told them.

"Oh is this so, and how does John know _your_ good news?" Harry asked taking a drink of his scotch.

"Well considering the fact that he is the baby expert, he better know the news before me." Lee chuckled.

Sune caught on and laughed. "Wow, congrats."

Harry blinked for a few minutes and then got it. "Really, another honeymoon baby? Is this one mean too?" he teased.

"Oh, whatever." Lee laughed. "No, so far she's been good. then again I did keep her wrapped in the bed for six days straight, with no voice." he smiled and took a drink of his beer.

John shook his head. "I'm so impressed… Like so impressed I was totally protecting her." he said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Well, we did have the cops called on us that first night." Lee smiled.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sune asked.

"Okay, okay. Celes has this chain. It was her other garter belt, it wrapped around her leg, connected to her clit ring, wrapped around her hips, and connected to her nipple rings. She made the chain, so when I stroked it she received a pulse in her lady parts. Well, I made her keep it on and then used my handy dandy little toy she loves oh, so much. The vibrating ring, God, when I entered her, and rubbed against the chair, instant orgasm. It was a wrap, from that moment on she was screaming her head off. I just so happen to forget to put up the silencing charm so the neighbors called the cops on us." he chuckled and then drank more of his beer.

"No way, Celes must have been the color of her hair!" Harry laughed. "Oh, oh that's good.'

"Wait, wait, wait, you are telling me the night you conceived your next child was so wild and crazy that you had the cops called on you?" John laughed. "Oh! Oh that's one for the books!"

"Wait could Celes talk or did she look like a mute?" Sune asked trying to picture it. "Oh did she come out wrapped in a sheet?" he laughed.

Lee laughed, "She looked adorable. She was in one of my shirts and boxers, she looked horrified and embarrassed at the same time. And when they asked her questions to make sure she was okay all she could do was nod. Totally hid behind me though." He smiled. "Cute, too cute. Fineally the older of the two cops figured it out cause I told him we were newly married. It was enough for him to know what happened."

Harry chuckled. "That's… that's good, you two always say Roman and I are crazy but we have never had the cops called on us." he laughed.

"Why would people call the cops on you and Roman?" Sune asked him.

"Oh, we have a tendency to um… have oral sex in public." he said and smiled.

"And it amazes me that they have yet to get caught." Lee said. "So, not fair."

Harry laughed. "You guys weren't in public. Did you even leave your rental or was it like the last time you were in Greece?" he asked. "Er, minus the mean Zoe hormones."

Lee chuckled, "Uh, today was the only day we left the rental. We checked in on Hermies, looked around, bought some things, and then came here. Best believe the only time that chain came off was when we slept for the night."

"Or in the middle of the day when you wore ourselves out, no doubt." Harry laughed.

"Super sperm, he's superman." John said shaking his head.

Sune bust out laughing. "Really? Superman, no it probably had more to do with the fact that after they took off we came here and you were on the other side of the planet from Celes. Any kind of magic weakens with distance." he said. "Sorry Lee, just regular sperm."

"None taken, but I would have to disagree on the magic weakening with distance. Only, because Ro and Celes are pretty strong with each other and their connection. And so far we can communicate with each other with long distances."

Sune nodded. "Awe well then maybe you do have super sperm." he said.

Harry shook his head. "Can we stop talking about Lee's sperm now?" he asked.

Celes walked in wearing nothing but a big purple t-shirt and smiled. "What about Lee's sperm?" she asked walking over to the fridge for a snack and some water.

"John says its low." Lee covered. "From all the stuff we did, I need some rest and it will be fine again. Don't need any cops banging on the door again." He smiled and nodded towards Celes.

Celes flushed and turned with her dip and water. "Oh, you told them." she kept getting redder. "That was horrible I couldn't even talk!" she said.

"And that is the color she turned." Lee said.

Sune laughed, "Priceless." he said.

"Oh!" Celes said and walked up to Lee as if she was going to chew him out but suddenly just felt like she needed to push him a little. "Jerk." she pouted. "I'm taking my water and chips and dip and going back to Roman." she said and left the kitchen, and you could see the bottom of her ass at the bottom of the t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah definitely your kid, she totally just went all soft with you." Harry laughed.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "She has been good, no snapping, or temper flaring, her appetite did increase slightly, but I just figured it was because of the exercising we were doing."

Sune laughed. "She's not all clingy either, I noticed that after she gets pregnant she clings." he shrugged. "That why I'm a little worried when we have kids."

"Yeah, she does have a tendency to do that." He frowned. "I think that is more of her personality though." Lee shrugged, "But she has been good." he looked to John, "So, you going to tell them your news?"

John smiled. "Roman is having a boy." He said proudly.

"Awe, mate your first son!" Harry said and then frowned just a little but didn't say his thought about his worry for Celes.

"That is awesome." Sune said. "But how are you going to tell Celes?" He asked bluntly.

John winced and scratched the back of his head. "I uh… already did… well sort of."

"How do you sort of tell someone that?" Harry asked.

"I… the night of the wedding I took her out for a walk in the garden and it sort of slipped out. She sort of freaked out and got hurt by it. So… I took the memory." he whispered.

"You took the memory?" Lee asked. He frowned and thought about it then nodded. "I think… I think it was a good choice." He said. "It gave her time to be happy at the wedding and not worry about it. "You are going to give it back, right?"

"I promised I would, but the way she reacted. She was so hurt." he shook his head and took a deep breath. "But I promised her I would, so I probably will soon."

"I kind of wished we thought of that with Danger and Miles." Lee said and rubbed his chin. "But I don't think it would have done them any good either."

"They seem adjusted and okay with all of that in their lives. That was early days for us though, and to be honest Danger and Miles were accidents." Harry said. "Good, happy accidents but they were…"

Lee noded, "I know."

"Do you think Celes will react the same know that she is pregnant?"

John thought about it. "I don't know, but she seems so level headed right now, I mean I'm telling you I nearly missed it completely. Usually the babies personality comes right out but… my sons presence and personality is so… much that this ones is so… not." he shrugged. "She may not show any personality for this one at all. I guess we will see. She'll know soon enough. When she stopped having babies she started tracking her periods."

"Oh, I see." Lee took a breath and nodded. "Well, either way its good news." He said. "What of Ro, how has she been… I mean besides the fact of throwing her food at me." he grumbled.

"She's playful, seeks attention when she wants it but for the most part just asked about Celes a lot." Harry said.

"I actually don't think she is possessive of me, I think shes possessive of Cel." John laughed a little.

Lee nodded, "Celes was saying that the other day. Said, that when she thought about her tantrums it wasn't directed at her. It was directed as us. She threw the pineapple at John, then she snapped at him more so than Celes about being fun suckers, then right now this afternoon. She thought that I kept Celes longer on purpose so she threw her lunch at me."

Sune fell out laughing. "Oh, I wish I could have seen that!"

Harry chuckled. "You would have taken pictures." he said and looked at John. "Why do you think that the baby is so clung to Celes?" he asked.

John shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. I mean she won't listen to anyone, and lately if I'm stern with her she will listen then, other then that she does her own thing." He shrugged again, "I really don't know."

"Well, its different. Does she cling to you at all? Like when the girls cling to us?" Lee asked.

"Not really, I mean… no not really at all." he said softly. "That's weird."

"Really weird." Lee frowned. "And her diet?"

"Hawaiian food, seafood, so I've been getting mercury free tank grown stuff." he shrugged.

"Oh, good." Lee said. "Dessert and fruit of course?"

"Of course. Although more fruit than dessert." he said.

"Good." he said and nodded.

The next two months were pretty good. Celes spent most of her time with Roman, she found she really enjoyed doting on her. It made her happy to do so. She also found that if she wasn't with Roman she was usually hovering around Lee. She just wanted to be near him more than anything, she blamed it on the romantic high she was still on from the wedding. Early one morning she woke and had to pee. She went in and did her thing and was cleaning up when she noticed her box of tampons sitting close by, she'd put them there last week in anticipation of this day. She looked down at the toilet looking for the tell tale signs and there was nothing. Then she looked around the bathroom for a minute, she was in Roman and her's. She walked over to the mirror and turned sideways and pulled her shirt up and looked at her belly, it was still flat… well it had a little curve to it. She started counting in her head and then gave a little sound of disbelief. "No way." she whispered. "No way!" she said louder and dropped her shirt. "No freaking way." she yelled, not really upset just… shocked as hell.

Roman sat up out of her sleep. "What? What happened? Do I need to kill a spider?" She asked as she crawled over to the end of the bed.

Celes turned and looked at Roman still in mild shock. "I… I'm pregnant." she said sounding like she almost didn't believe it.

She frowned and shook her head and wiped her eyes to wake up. Then she looked at Celes, "What was that?" She asked.

Celes lifted her shirt to reveal the little curve of her belly. "I'm pregnant." she said still not believing it but the more she said it the more she was starting to believe the words.

"Are you really?" She asked. Then she gave a shriek. She jumped out of the bed and ran out the room.

Celes whipped around and followed her. "Roman!" she called as she followed her. "Roman please wait…"

Roman ran down the hall, went to a couple of rooms but then didn't find who she was looking for. Then she ran to the stairs and carefully ran down the

m. She slid into the kitchen and found Lee. "You!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, me. Good morning. Sit, breakfast is almost done." He told her. and set down a glass of juice.

"No, you!" She marched up to him and shoved him. "You broke her! Its all your fault! You broke now you… you…" She growled and did a war cry and jumped on him.

"Damn it, Roman." Lee said as he stumbled back against the skin. He tried to pull her off but she was like this vicow person… who bit! "Owe! Roman! Stop biting me!" He told her. "Who did I break? Roman!" He jumped up and down to try and shake her off but the brat was strong and kept a tight hold on him. " _JOHN! COME GET YOUR ABUSIVE WIFE!"_

Just as John popped in Celes skidded into the kitchen and nearly fell and grabbed John's arm. "Roman!" she snapped in her sternest mother voice. "Get off of him this instant young lady."

She paused and looked over at Celes with tears in her eyes. She glared at Lee then slid off him. "Not over." She whispered.

"Okay…" Lee said with a frown.

Celes gave a little sigh and let go of John. "Come here, Roman." she said to her. "Lets talk and not attack Lee for now okay?" she said in a softer voice. When she got to her, Celes wiped her cheeks and looked into her face. "Why are you upset I'm pregnant, honey, talk to me." she said softly running her fingers through her hair.

Roman cried and sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "Then you… won't spend as much… time with me… and want to be with him…" She sniffed.

"Oh Baby Girl. Look at me a minute. I have been pregnant since I got back here right? And who have I spent most of my time with?" she asked her.

"Me…" She said as she started to hiccup.

"And what makes you think that's going to change now? Yes I feel the need to be around him, close to him but I have this bigger need to take care of you and make sure you're okay." she whispered. "Its okay I won't spend less time with you, I promise."

"R-r-really?" She hiccupped again.

"Yes, really." she wiped her eyes and then looked at Lee. "Can you get her some water so we can calm these hiccups?" she asked him and gave him a brilliant smile.

Roman continued to hiccup as she sat there.

Lee nodded, it was so strange but for some reason it was as if Roman was a little kid, and no matter how bratty she was he couldn't seem to think nothing but light about this. She acted like a little kid protecting his mother of best friend, and she even hiccuped. "Here you go." He said setting the glass down. He chuckled when she hiccuped as she tried to drink the water.

Celes rubbed Roman's back. "Drink your water, calm down. Then you can eat the breakfast Lee made you and then go upstairs for you morning playdate with Harry and Sune okay?" she said soothingly.

She nodded and drank her water. She squinted her eyes at Lee as he continued to chuckl. Then she calmed down and her face burned. "Sorry," She said. "I'm really, really sorry."

Lee smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her. "Think of it this way, you will have a playmate and someone to help take care of you."

Roman sat up stiffly. "I don't need anyone to take care of me." She said. She stuck her nose in the air and looked away.

He smiled and kissed it. "You have celes taking care of you." he whispered.

"That… Thats differed. Don't ask me how, it just is. Now food me." She demanded.

"Okay, okay, but like you said, not over." He teased.

"OH! Be gone with you."

Celes smiled and got up onto the stool next to Roman.

"So… we are good in here?" John asked.

"For now, have some coffee and hang with your wife." Celes said and smiled as one of her hands slipped down to rub her belly.

Roman watched her and smiled. "Celes is going to have a baby… wait you already knew, why am I telling you?" she asked.

John chuckled and sat down. "Because you're excited." he kissed the top of her head.

Lee smiled as he made a plate and gave John his coffee. "Tea?" He asked Celes.

"Yes please, that would be wonderful." she said and grinned at him again. She was starting to get excited and happy herself.

Lee made her a cup of tea and gave it to her, then he made a plate and gave it to her. "So, I was thinking maybe today we can go out onto the beach."

"OH! Woman's Magic." Roman said with a full mouth. "Can we go to sea for a bit?"

"Are we going to leave the older kids in charge while we are? I know the boat can grow to accommodate but wouldn't it be nicer if it was an adults… er, parents trip only?" Celes asked.

Roman thought about it as she ate more food. "Yeah, we can do that, she said over a full mouth again.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Lee told her.

Roman gave him the sink eye.

Celes giggled. "He's right, you could choke. Eat then talk." she kissed Roman's cheek and started on her breakfast and moaned at the first bite. "So good." she said and started eating the way she had been since she'd gotten to Hawaii in moans and so goods, unless something was off about the food then she suggested a change.

Lee smiled, "Ha-ha." He teased Lee and then poked her nose. He pulled back quickly when Ro snapped her teeth at him. "Piranha."

Roman giggled.

Celes just shook her head. "So we can cast off around… noon? Ro can tell Harry and Sune at her playdate and John can update the kids."

John nodded. "I can do that."

"Oh, you guys are going to love it! JOhn's been on it once… but probably didn't get a really good tour because I was pregnant with Damon at the time and was a feen for sex." She giggled.

John chuckled. "Yes, you were quite sexually active."

"Yes, I remember… another week of solid sex." Celes shivered and grinned. "And our first honeymoon baby." she giggled and finished off her plate. "Can I have juice now, I want it three parts pineapple, one part guava." she said.

"I can do that." Lee said and got up to do that.

Roman finished her plate and then hopped off and put her plate into the sink. She walked over to John and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Morning." He said and pecked his cheek a few more times. "Guess, what?" She asked.

"What?" John asked holding her hips.

"I get to find out the gender of the baby." She said and bounced on her toes. "We all do. It will be like old times when me and Celes would wait and then tell the guys."

John hugged her. "How about after we cast off okay?" he said looking at Celes and then Lee. He still hadn't given the memory back.

"Okay, I can do that." She kissed him and then moaned a little. She giggled and walked around to Celes and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry about freaking out." She told her. "I'm glad you are going to have a baby."

Celes smiled and kissed her. "I am too, I love you. Now go play and don't forget your bath after okay?" she asked and kissed her again.

"Okay." She looked at Lee and snapped her teeth at him.

"Piranha." He told her and smiled as she took off. He looked at John " _You haven't given Celes her memory back, have you?"_

John gave a slight shake of the head. " _I haven't seen much of her to be honest, she's always with Roman. I'm doing it right now. Stay she may need you."_ he sent and shrugged.

Celes looked from Lee to John. "You guys are talking in your brains, what's going on?" she asked.

Lee gave her a little smile, "You will find out." He told her.

Celes gave a slow nod and looked at John. "Whats going on?"

John waved a hand and gave back her memory.

Celes gasped a little and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh…" she whispered and wiped her cheeks, the tears were from her reaction that night as she relived it. She flinched a little when she remembered what she'd asked John for and looked at him. "Oh, I made it sound like I was demanding you next born child." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." He told her and gave her a little smile. "Are you okay?"

"We totally can't tell Roman I know and that you.. and now Lee knows it will crush her. But a boy is good. Oh, he is so cute then." she thought on the memory and frowned. "Oh boy I was a bit of a drama queen that night." she shook her head. "I'm okay, really."

"I shouldn't have let it slip. I really shouldn't. And at that time of all times. I'm sorry for that."

"But… you made sure I was happy by taking away the painful part of the night." she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears for a different reason. "You're the reason we didn't have any extra drama that night. I was so afraid we would. When you and I got married Harry and Roman were at odds and he tried to hijack the night." she whispered. "Thank you for that."

He nodded, "I don't think he was trying to hijack the night. I think he was just trying to get the old Roman back. He was hurting as much as all of us." He held her hand. "Celes you will always be my first. The first to find me, the first to love me, the first to make love with, and the first to have my children. I love you and we have something special, just like how you and Sune have something special. I want something special with Ro as well."

"Well I can't give you permission its already happened but I think its good, and this boy is going to be so beautiful. A little hawaiian with your looks and her eyes." she giggled. "Your charm, little lady killer that one will be." she giggled and sniffed.

"Well, like father like son," Lee said, "They love the same woman." He gave a little frown. "Its odd, you know. Its more like John and you have a child but Roman is carrying it."

Celes looked at Lee and shrugged. "Sort of huh?" she asked and then looked down at her own belly that wasn't big enough to poke out of her shirt. "I have a baby too." she whispered. "I didn't believe it at first."

"John still can't believe it. He called my sperm superman sperm." He chuckled.

"So you were protecting me? Wow…" she looked at Lee. "It was the chain and the ring combination of super sex high. Had to be." she said and giggled.

He chuckled, "And it was good." He told her. He leaned over and kissed her. "Oh, so good." he moaned.

Celes nodded and started to think about it. "Very good… the time from behind, I think we broke the bed." she giggled and moaned a little. "I know we came damn close before that time but… that time…"

Lee laughed, "It was your chain, you created it, now you had to deal with it." He winked at her. "More food?"

"Yes! I'm hungry. All the time, and as long as the food don't taste off I'm good…" she trailed off and remembered the coke. "My tastebuds are sensitive."

He nodded, "I noticed it. One thing you don't like is artificial sugar. You like the natural stuff, like fruit." he said as he made her another plate.

Celes nodded. "It taste like ass." she said shrugging. "We should go organic, Ro's leaning away from artificial candys and stuff." she said nodding.

"We can do that, John already has the shrimp tank for her shrimps." Lee said. "Most of the food that comes from the Refrigerator of Awesome is organic. the only thing that don't come out organic is the really sweet processed stuff, candies, cakes, and ice creams. Unless you make them."

Celes nodded. "Okay cool." she said and started in on her second plate. She didn't crave anything in particular, just good food. She liked when Lee cooked the most but that was the baby thing. She also found she didn't have a much different personality, she just felt more inclined to care for Roman. She hummed and rubbed her belly. "I hope its another girl, I love our girls."

Lee chuckled, "We shall see." He said.

Roman peeked in on the group room. Usually Sune or Harry slept in the room. it was rare they slept together. Sune had complained that Harmon played inappropriately and there was going to revenge or something like that. She quietly slipped into the room and then got onto the floor. Today both Sune and Harry were in the bed. She crawled over quickly and then popped her head up on the side of the bed. She lowered down and got into position to jump up and attack. Shen she did, she was plucked out the air and tossed on the bed. She gave a startled squeak and looked around. and found both Sune and Harry up. "What the hell?"

Sune waved a hand and the illusion in the bed faded and Roman was the only one on it. "We planned ahead." he said.

"We worked together." Harry added smiling.

"AUGH!" She cried out and jumped on them both. It was some massive trust test with in came to her. She was always jumping on them weather they were ready or not and they caught her every time. "Going down!" she told them when they caught her. Then she twisted, in some way where she ended up on top of Harry's shoulder, Sune in a headlock and nosed dived onto the bed, flipping them both onto the bed.

"What just happened?" Harry asked and squeezed Roman's thighs.

"I don't know but thank you for protection spells." Sune said having casted one on Ro right before they all fell.

Roman laughed and squealed from Harry's squeezes. "I call that the Double Flip Peacock." She giggled. "Here I show you in slow motion." She sadia and waved a hand so they both could see what she did and how them flipping, made out like feathers were spreading when a Peacock wanted to show off. "Tada!"

"Masterful." Sune said sitting slowly.

"Yeah, Ku'uipo, I'm impressed." Harry said also sitting.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Now, you both have to help me pick out a swimsuit. We are going to castaway at noon on Woman's Magic." she said excitedly and pounced on the bed.

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Really?" he asked. "Oh, please, please, please find a way to dress like a pirate for me." he begged.

"A pregnant pirate?" She asked, "I think I can do it." She said. Then she smiled and kissed Harry, just as long as I get to ride on a jet ski with you." She whispered. "And you," She told Sune and kissed him. "Maybe I can ride with you too."

He nodded. "Protections spells it is, I'm sure I'll be able to convince Celes to go out too." he grinned and kissed her. "Yes, so Women's Magic is a boat?" he asked.

Roman laughed, "A boat, that's cute." She said as she got out of the bed. "A boat." She shook her head and went to the showers.

Harry laughed. "Its a yacht." he said to Sune and got off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and stood in the door. "What brought this on?"

"Lee wanted to go out on the beach, I want to go on the yacht and play. I also want to fish too." She said as she started the shower and stirpped down. "So we are going on the yacht, just us adults… er, parents." She said. She looked over to Harry and Sune. "You going to just stand there or are you going to join me?"

Harry chuckled and took off his shirt and walked towards the shower. He looked back at Sune. "You coming?" he asked.

"I… um yeah okay." he said pulling off his own shirt and walking over to the shower.

Roman giggled as she waved a hand and a bucket appeared. She filled it with water and then splashed them as they came in. She laughed and stood under the water. She knew Sune wasn't ready for a threesome, so playing seemed like the way to go. She didn't mind, besides, she was sure once they got her alone the would pay her back. "You know what is good about being a volcano goddess? I can warm up my own water!" She sang as she switched the water to cold and started to fill the buck again.

"Oh no, No no no." Harry said and grabbed the bucket and tugged it from the water and dumped it out. "Little brat." he grabbed her and lifted her from the stream of water and go under turning it warm again.

Sune chuckled. "Isn't this a super shower?" he whispered to Roman.

Roman smiled and waved a hand and all the shower heads came on with cold water. "HA! Try and get out of that!" She told Harry and squeaked. She ran behind Harry turning on cold water as he try to turn on warm water.

"Awe you little shit, stop." Harry growled and finally turned and grabbed her and pulled her against his body. "Stop, not cool."

"You're right, they aren't cool. They are cold." She laughed and turned on one that sprayed directly against his back. "Pay back from that cold shower many years ago."

Harry gasped and still holding her jumped away from the cold water and then smacked her ass, with it being wet he knew it would hurt a little more. "Little nymph." he growled and did the only thing he knew to nullify her, he kissed her neck and moaned but just as she moaned for him the door opened.

"Play times over." Celes said as she walked in and walked to the shower. She saw Sune shivering in the corner of the shower and looked at Roman and Harry. "What did you two do to Sune?" she asked grabbing a towel and going over to him.

"He gave the the idea." Roman said and wiggled out of Harry's arms. Then because she could, she lower his light thingy. "He's not ready for the sexy kind of showers with me and Harry, so I turned on the cold water and started to splash around. But Sune gave me the idea."

Celes dried Sune's body taking care to make sure she got all of him with the towel. She looked at Harry. "You know this yet when I came in you were still trying to get fresh with Roman." she scolded and ran the towel down Sune's chest to his man area.

Harry growled. "Little nymph was asking for it and now, I don't feel like sex at all." he got out fo the shower and grabbed a towel and left the bathroom.

Roman giggled and walked over to Sune and Celes. "I'll warm you!"

"No, I'm…" He stiffened expecting her skin to be cold but relaxed when he felt her skin was warm toasting warm. "God! That is cheating." He said. "What's wrong with Harry now?"

"I lowered his light thing." Roman giggled.

Celes stepped away and mouthed "Sex drive" to Sune. "I think Ro has got it, and I told you Hawaiians are warm." she said but then looked at Sune and walked around behind him and pressed herself into his back. "Hi'iaka is back with me so I'm warm again." she said and kissed his back and pulled away so she didn't intrude on Roman and Sune.

"Hey," They both said.

"Get back here, you were warming me up way better than that towel." Sune said.

Roman giggled and reached her arms out to her. "A Sune sandwich!"

Celes smiled and stepped back into her place at his back. She had a thought and removed her clothes so he got all her bodies heat and pressed her cheek in between his shoulder blade then turn her head and kissed him there.

"Oh, God… that feels good." He said meaning it in more than one way.

Roman giggled, "He's feeling pretty happy up front." she said and wiggled against him. She kissed him over his heart. Although she was pregnant and wasn't really fully herself, she made sure to kiss him at least once a day over his heart to let him know she still thought of him and she was still there.

Sune ran his fingers through Roman's hair and kissed her forehead. He felt good surrounded by these girls that he could call his own. He shivered a little and shut his eyes.

Celes' fingers toyed with the lines of his abs and she traced the one down to his bellybutton absently.

"Okay, warm time over." he said quickly, but not before he jerked with pleasure shivered with arousal. "See? All warm." he said trying to get away, but finding no way out.

Roman looked up at him and gently kissed his lips. "Its okay." She whispered, "Just relax. We won't do anything you don't like. But let us just touch you… just a little bit." She whispered. "We'll make you feel good, you trust us to take care of you, let us take care of you now."

Sune looked down at her and took a deep breath and then nodded. "Okay."

Celes stood still against his back, suddenly she was a little nervous. "Um…" she whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Keep going, Celes," Roman told her. "Touch him, caress him like a pup." She said and kissed down Sune's neck. "We won't do anything sexual too much, just touching. That's all, touching each other's arms, legs, stomachs. If you want more then you will let us know." She slid her fingers up and down his back, taking in the curves of his back. "See, touching."

Sune nodded and let his eyes shut and gave himself over to them.

Celes started to move her fingers along Sune's chest again. Following the muscles lines up to his chest she traced his nipples and then around his pecks and then back down the line to his bellybutton. She traced a circle around it and then followed one of his v lines up his hip.

Sune shivered from the pleasure of it all. Both women had soft hands and fingers as they explored his body and lines. He found he enjoyed it.

Roman smiled as she followed the lines of his back muscles up his shoulder blades and then down to the small of his back. She trailed fingers over his ass, following lines there too. She followed lines on his hips then trailed them up and over his stomach, she too, trailed a circle over his bellybutton then she moved them up over his chest.

Sune shivered again as his body responded to the soft non demanding touches. He let out a little moan and shivered a little more.

Celes trailed her fingers down Sune's back and then placed little kisses down his spine following her fingers down to the small of his back. She stood and lightly ran her fingers along his ass and then went back to his back.

Sune shivered some more and moaned again. He felt like they were touching him with feathers… soft feathers, that caressed his skin, every now and then she felt soft kisses, from both Roman and Celes. He didn't mind this, he didn't mind this at all. In a lot of ways, it was papering. he loved being taken care of and that is what they were doing.

Roman smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she held Celes hand and had her kiss him gently on the lips. She wrapped an arm around Celes and they walked out the shower together.

Sune's eyes opened, his body still tingled and he grabbed a towel and followed. "Hey…" he said to them.

"Yes, my little fox?" Roman asked. "Do you want us to lotion you down and powder you like we do the kids. I wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked Celes.

Celes didn't say anything she just stared at Sune and shook her head in a no she wouldn't mind.

"Tell us what you want Sune." Roman told him. "We are only here to please you and make you comfortable. But you have to tell us what you want."

Sune looked at both girls. "Could you keep touching me?" he asked softly. "I… like when you touch me, both of you."

"Would you like to keep touching him?" Roman asked Celes.

Celes looked at Roman and then nodded.

"Okay," She walked them back to Sune and then they each took his head. The walked him out to the group room. She took off his towel, "Just a little longer, little fox, then you have to dress and eat, okay?"

Sune nodded and looked at both girls. Roman was like this sexy teacher and Celes stood just slightly behind her like her first pupil. He smiled a little. "How do you want me?" he asked.

"Lay on your stomach, we are going to start slow." She said. She held Celes' hand and watched as Sune climbed and the bed. She lead Celes to one side of him and then she sat down on the other side of him. "Light touches," told Celes. "Exploring, and getting to know each others touch, kay?"

Celes nodded and did as Roman instructed and started to use her fingers to explore Sune again. He felt good under her fingers, he rippled with muscles that were soft yet firm.

Roman ran her fingers over his lower back, then she moved down over his ass and his legs. God, she loved his legs. He was a great looking man altogether, but the fact that he needed to go slow made it all the better. She loved that, she really did. It helped created more of a connection of him, understand him, and do to him that she hadn't done to the others. It was taming of a wild animal and she found she was good at it.

Sune shivered and his eyes shut again. He felt so good having them touch him. Roman and Celes were both touching him in places neither of them never had before. He felt intimacy and closeness to both of them in this action and it only enhanced what he was feeling when they touched him.

They took time touching him and placing little kisses on him. It was relaxing and nice. However it fascinated Roman, because, not only was Sune enjoying this and being comfortable with it, he was arousing him in a different way, she knew soon, he would have a soft orgasm and it was going to blow his mind, just like how the sensitivity of his belly button blew his mind.

Celes watched in amazement as Sune's lower back started to tighten. Curious she traced her fingers over it and then along his ass. She could practically feel that mild arousal in the room. She was herself, and knew after this she would think about this all day. She gave a soft moan and trailed her fingers but up over his tightening lower back muscles.

Roman shivered as she watched his lower back, with the new magic she could see the orgasm as if it was a light… a soft, warm, yellow light. He slowly moved its was to him and like a little firecracker it exploded and covered Sune's whole body in yellow, she had only faintly heard his moan of release. It was the color that captured her. She had never seen it before, even the two months of being in Hawaii and having Celes or John, she had never see this kind of light. She rubbed his back in a soothing way and kissed his shoulder. "Its time for you to eat, little fox." she said gently.

Sune nodded against the pillow panting slightly and then he sat up slowly and looked at both women. Celes blushed and Roman just looked… confident as hell.

Roman smiled and gently kissed him. "I love you." She told him.

Sune smiled at her. "I love you, too." he said back to her.

She smiled and bounced off the bed. "I need to get a swimsuit." She said. "You okay, Celes?" she asked.

Celes nodded, having pretty much been silent since this started. She knew what she wanted but she was also unsure. She started to slowly get off the bed.

"Okay, call me if you need me." Roman said.

Sune held Celes' hand. "Celes… I love you too."

Celes looked back at him. "I love you… I do. I just… I'm not sure what any of this means, or if it should mean anything at all." she whispered and looked down at his hand holding hers. "Now, I know I want you…" she whispered.

"And I've wanted you since the day we came back from your tour." He whispered. "I had talked to Harry about it, I wasn't sure, but… after today, I _know_ that I want you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Not hard, not fast, but… soft and slow. I want you too."

Celes looked at him through blurry eyes and smiled. "That's… that's how I feel… like today… was our tipping point." she whispered. "Like we finally found whatever was missing."

He smiled at her, "We should thank Roman, huh?" he kissed her hand. Then he cleared his throat. "Tonight, will you give me the honor of sleeping in my bed?" He asked.

Celes smiled and blushed pink. "Yes, I will Sune." she said to him and scooted closer to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back and moaned. He didn't know what Roman did or how it happened but he was actually happy that it happened. "I'm not going to hold you, you are totally going to hold me." He smiled.

Celes giggled and pulled away. "I like holding you, and totally will." she kissed him and moaned.

Sune moaned too. He smiled, "I have to eat," He said. It was so odd, but in this moment he just wanted to snuggled against Celes. Like… he wanted to snuggle but also curl up on her and sleep. In his fox form. He smiled, "No wonder, Ro likes to snuggle with you or curl up with you in her leopard form. Its what you make her feel like… soft, peaceful, and just… nice. I feel like that with Ro all the time, it just took me to learn to do with you, and you know what? I like the feeling too."

Celes giggled. "I like it because I dote on her in her leopard form, I care for her. Shes my little Roree in that form." she giggled. She kissed him again. "You go eat, and tonight we will have our time." she kissed him a few more times and moaned each time and reluctantly got off the bed. She waved a hand and had on a t-shirt.

He smiled and was dressed for the day. He crawled off the bed and then went down to eat.

"I'm just saying, I don't understand how your sex drive lowered in that short amount of time." John told Harry as he put it back in place.

"It was Roman." Harry insisted. "She lower my 'light thing'" he air quoted.

"He tried to get fresh with her in the shower." Sune said smiling and grinning.

John frowned. "Light thing? And you were trying to get fresh in the shower while Sune was there? You should have known better." He tisked and shook his head.

Lee chuckled, "It's okay, Harry, she has been all over the place this morning. This morning she and Celes just found out that Celes is pregnant. Came in here and jumped on me, bit me all over my shoulders, neck, and chest area. She was like some kind of vicow thing that I couldn't shake off."

Harry smiled. "Really? She bit you?" he asked and sighed. "She is a handful, and these days it seems only Celes can handle her."

"Those two are good together though." Sune noted as he pulled the plate Lee gave him over and started to eat.

Lee watched him and smiled, "What do you mean they are good together." He asked.

Sune looked up at him and smiled a little. "They just… they are a force when they are together... " he shrugged.

"Oh, you aren't going to get away that easily." He said as he picked up his teacup and sat down, ready to listen for every detail. "You were with them for a while, and you were the last one with them. So…"

Sune looked down at his food, these guys were his friends and his brothers and they knew Roman and Celes the best in the world. "I… they… sort of gave me a massage. Together." he said softly and ate some more food.

"Okay…" Lee said.

"A massage?" John asked and then smiled. "That is a big step for you, isn't it?"

Sune nodded. "In more than one aspect." he said smiling.

"So… you…" Lee frowned and watched him. "You really were all about Roman, weren't you?"

Sune gave a little sheepish grin. "Uh, yeah. I really was, but that was then, this is now. And now its not just Roman anymore." he said in a moment of complete seriousness.

Harry smiled. "I told you, its impossible not to fall in love with her." he said and sipped his coffee.

Lee smiled, "They are great. So, is Celes. I mean, individually they are pretty awesome, but together they are even more. They really are a force to be reckoned with. Being around them is just awesome too. But being with them both, together sexually… well, it can be even more awesome. But its on your style. If I'm with both women, its because Celes and I have teamed together to get Roman. Everyone says Celes is easy, but Roman is easier. She is so responsive and right after she falls right to sleep. Its like… for me, that makes me feel good. You know, like I did something so well that she was so content she was able to relax and sleep. Then when I look at Celes, it just reinforce a bond we have, and shows me that when we work together we can achieve anything. I like that feeling too."

Sune nodded suddenly interested. He wouldn't lie that sounded interesting. He wasn't sure he was at that point although what had happened this morning was pretty intense in and of itself and it was only mildly sexual. "They are good at making you feel good about yourself too… I mean have they ever teamed up on any of you?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "They do that more to me than Lee, I'm more okay with being tied down and having things done… but when they work together something pretty awesome usually happens." he smiled.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, yes. You know, they play to the guys likes. I like the wildness and teaming against Roman. And when they team up to get to Harry, its to tease him and have fun. They know what each guy likes."

John nodded, "I only had them once together. But I must admit it was pretty… intense too. But they made me feel comfortable. I'm more like you," He told Sune, "I'm more private and prefer to be with one of them at a time. I think its more special, and they know that. So, when I had them it was more of… well it was more of Roman instructing me and Celes. It all started with a dream and afterwards it escalated. Ro, had appealed to my Kama side, then when we woke up, she appealed to me. Technically I only had Celes in that moment, but I was also able to touch Ro as well."

Sune nodded. "That's basically what happened this morning. Celes didn't say a word, Roman did all the talking and all the leading." he shivered just a bit. "It… was eye opening."

The guys smiled and nodded.

"That is what is special about Ro, she knows how to make everyone comfortable." Lee smiled. "I still remember my first time. Celes had lead it. We were still young, but we had to stop in the middle of it. It had gotten too intense for Celes and the both of us were still… working on our issue, but when we finally did again, Celes had taken the lead again, but it became a partnership with me and Celes. I'm a guy that rather take the lead, I rather be dominate over my women. Ro knows this and automatically becomes passive, Celes will also step down, but at the same time demands a partnership… Its nice. I enjoy it."

Sune nodded taking it all in.

Harry shrugged. "I didn dominance for a while. I let the girls lead me, mostly because that's how I lost my virginity." he shrugged. "With instructions from Celes, she'd had sex before with two other guys and I hadn't so I played this game where I just followed what they wanted. But I became a warrior… and I started to open…" he smiled a little. "Started to read some of Roman's book, these days it just depends on the overall mood of the moment." he chuckled.

John nodded, "Its interesting. They are sexual creatures and they have high sexual drive naturally, I think its because of the relationship we are in. But, they are good. I enjoy them, but again, I enjoy them one at a time, but having them at the same time… I say you should try it at least once… when you are ready. But I'm glad you got to see a peak of what they are capable of."

Sune smiled and finished his plate. "I don't know about together yet, although the idea isn't something I'm opposed to… but I want to… have tonight before I start really thinking about that." he said.

They all nodded and smiled. "Do you." Lee said. "Do what feels natural, you'll get there, and take your time. The girls will understand, and it may even surprise you. One day you all could be playing and one thing will lead to another and bam, in the middle of this threesome." He smiled and sipped his tea. "But take your time. We aren't going to bully you. Not like that. If anything we'll just call you a nerd or a supernerd."

"Hey!" John said.

"You bring it on yourself, with all the comic books, the frozen Captain America, the nerding out about Star Wars and Sune's family." Harry pointed out.

"Awe yes, the nerding out about my family." Sune laughed and rubbed John's head. "Its okay I think its good."

"I swear, if he could, he would squeal." Lee teased and smiled.

"What? No." John scoffed.

"I'm ready for the water!" Roman sang as he walked in the kitchen wearing her baby blue hawaiian swim suit that was a two piece and for pregnant women. She giggled and bounced over to Harry. "Oh, look, the Koa's light thingy is on again." She cooed at him and placed kisses on his cheek.

Harry growled a little. "Brat." he said but let her kiss him.

"You play dirty and I play dirtier." She sang. She turned to John. "Can I ask a favor?"

"You can ask me anything." he said to her.

She smiled. "When we get back will you pop us back to Godric's Hollow? I want to collect some things there and study them a bit." She told them.

John glanced at Harry who shrugged and gave a slight nod. "Sure, Ro I can do that." he said and looked her up and down. He reached out and touched her belly and smiled.

She smiled and shivered at his touch. "Good, it will only take a moment, I want to bring them back here so I can look them over." She told him, then rocked her belly side to side so he would rub her belly. The thought of him doing so reminded her of the first they they were here in Hawaii and how Harry rubbed her belly. She shivered and smiled at Harry. "If you are good, I'll let you rub me too." She winked at him.

Harry smiled. "Well I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior." he winked back at her.

Celes walked into the kitchen wearing a white suit with black polka dots all over it. It was a one piece that hultered up around her neck and made her boobs look awesome. She had on a white cover that was open down the front and a large hat. "Can I have some water?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Sure." Lee got up and got her some water.

"We're going on a ship, we're going to do flips, and you're going to get diped!" she sang to Lee.

"Oh, is that right? Is that a challenge?" He asked her.

"Then I'm going to show you what a true piranha does!" She shot back.

"Bring it on, babe. Bring it on!" Lee told her.

Roman snapped her teeth at him.

Harry laughed. "Careful mate, she might bite your ass." he said.

Celes giggled. "That would be funny." she said and finished her water and looked around still hungry. She walked over to the fridge and peaked into it.

Roman gave a gasp and looked at John with excitement. "I have an idea." She said. " _Can I change into a leopard while I'm pregnant?"_ she asked him.

" _Yes but not the kitten version, you have to be an adult so that your womb sustains through the change."_ he sent her back.

"Even better!" Roman sang. She rubbed her hands together and gave Lee an evil smile.

Lee became a little nervous. "Harry, what is she thinking? I don't like the look in her eyes."

Harry looked at Roman and only caught a few thoughts that didn't make sense and shrugged. "Shes all over the place, ask Mr. Mind Reader here."

Sune put his hands up. "I do not betray a fellow trickster." he got up and walked up behind Celes and grabbed a bottle of water and turned to go back to the island.

Celes finally settled on a bowl of fruit. She brought it back to the island and started to eat it with tiny moans.

Roman rocked back and forth between Harry and John then she paused when she felt something. Her eyes grew and she looked down at her belly. She waited a little longer and felt it again. "Oh! Feel that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Feel what?" Lee asked as he raised Celes hand and ate a pineapple from her fingers.

John watched Roman and smiled. "Did the baby move?" he asked.

Celes gave a little shiver and licked her fingers they tasted of pineapple and of Lee. "The baby moved?" she asked looking at Roman.

"Its moving," She said. "Oh! We get to find out what gender it is too! I want to share it with you guys. Then when Celes is four months we will find out her baby too." she paused again as the baby moved some more. "Oh, my God, its like that creature from the black lagoon." She said in a horror way that was made to be funny.

Lee smiled and lifted Celes hand to eat a kiwi from her fingers. "Creature from the black lagoon eh? Have you been watching those old black and white horror movies?"

"Yep!"

Celes shook her head and shivered more as what Lee was doing started to turn her on. "Those are good old nerdy movies." she pointed out. "Whens the sex finding out ceremony?" she asked and gave a moan as she ate a slice of mango.

"John said to wait until we are on the ship." Roman said as she paused and watched Celes and Lee. She squinted her eyes at Lee.

"We should get ready soon… well, I should." Lee said as he raised Celes' hand and ate another pineapple from her fingers.

"P-probably a good plan." Celes whispered and licked her fingers again.

Lee smiled, "Yeah?" He asked as he raised her hand again to get the fruit from her fingers, but then paused when Ro's head was in the way. She on all fours, on the island, and she was eating the fruit.

Sune fell out laughing, it was like a scene right from his fruits basket, when Hatsuharu ate something from Tohru's fingers and Kyo freaked out. "Priceless!"

"Roman, get off the island." Lee said.

Roman sat back on her heels and crossed her arms. " _You_ go get ready. You have to primp _anyways_."

"I don't primp." Lee said.

"You primp like a _girl_." She said.

Lee soffed like the boy from the Sandlot movie when he was told he played ball like a girl. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Ro said.

"Oh, I'll be back, and I won't primp, that way proving I don't primp like a girl." he said.

"But you just admitted you primp. So, there! Ha! I win, you lose!"

Celes looked at both of them and couldn't help to think this probably had something to do with her. "Can you guys not argue please?" she asked, she got up. "I'm going to go over to my lagoon until its time to leave." she said and walked out the back door.

"See what you did," Both Lee and Ro said at the same time.

Lee wasn't really arguing with Roman, he was more of teasing her and playing along to with her movie lines she kept spitting out. He took Roman down off the Island and kissed her. "Behave." He told her.

"Behave? Oh, just you wait." Ro said.

John shook his head. "Ro, how about a kung fu movie until its time to go."

"Okay!" she said and took off.

"I'll go check on Celes." John said and got up, following Celes out.

Celes sat with her feet in the water. The thing was is she wasn't so much upset she was just afraid that Lee and Roman would start competing over her and that never ended well for their relationship. She sighed and looked at a small school of fish swimming deep below the surface. She wanted to take care of Roman, loved catering to her in fact but when one of the guys offered her attention she wanted that too. She didn't really seek it out too much but it was nice when she got it.

John sat behind Celes and wrapped his arms around her. "It can be a bit overwhelming, yeah?"

Celes nodded not saying anything. She leaned back into John and relaxed in his arms. She played with his forearms and then turned her head and pressed her nose into chest and sighed. She really missed him too.

"I know it is. Its okay though." He pressed her cheek to the top of her head. "I think you have two babies." He told her. "I'm not sure how this happened. But I wouldn't be surprise that the baby would cling to you."

Celes smiled. "I have a theory on that." she whispered as she traced the veins on his arms, she'd trace his marks if he had them showing. "I think because… because I was so involved in the fixing of you and Roman apart of me ended up in that baby." she whispered.

"You think so?" He asked. "He loves you a lot. Like… a lot, a lot. And Lee seems entertained by it."

Celes nodded. "It could be my light too… and I know he is, I just worry it'll turn ugly. When Roman and Lee compete for me… it gets ugly." she winced.

"Well, I guess I will have to separate them. If you want time with some of the other guys, just let her know. She will back off, its okay."

Celes nodded. "But… I…" she sighed and looked up at him turning in his arms a little. "This is hard." she whispered.

"Speak to me Celes, I can help. I'm not like the other guys, she plays and picks on them. She does listen to me as well. So, tell me what you want."

Celes smiled a little. "I want to take care of her and dote on her. I _want_ to, like its a need. But when one of you guys shows me attention I want that too." she leaned up and kissed him. "I've spent tons of time with Roman, we have each other all the time… but one of you shows me interest and I get a different feeling inside, one that conflicts my need to take care of Roman." she shrugged.

"Okay, well, take some time to spend time with the guys and get your attention. I can take Roman to our house here, I've been craving some one on one attention. I must admit. I kind of… well, I kind of find that I feel a little left out when it comes to her." He kissed Celes. "Then when we come back, you and I can spend some time together."

Celes smiled and ran her fingers down his cheek. "I'm sorry you feel left out." she whispered. "You two need some time, that baby is yours and I've seen the way you touch her belly and the way she reacts but then sort of pushes it aside like she feels like shes not aloud too. Its weird, she should know by now shes aloud to want you." she kissed him and sighed.

He nodded, "She is having a hard time with it." he told her. "She thinks she is coming between you and I. And… well, she is pushing me away, like she don't want to get hurt or she thinks I'll hurt her. She said I'm a good father, but when it comes to you girls being pregnant, I have a hard time."

Celes frowned a little. "I never thought you did." she whispered. "Maybe with Venelope you didn't quite get that I needed you but you learned. For the twins and Shan you were there and Shan isnt even your daughter by blood." she said. "I think shes looking for excuses to explain why she doesn't seek your attention."

"So… Should I lock her up in our house or room?" He smiled. "Be my captive and can't run away. Muwa ha ha ha!" he said dramatically.

Celes giggled. "Maybe just steal her away to your house for a week." she giggled more and kissed him and sighed. "I missed the way your lips feel." she whispered and smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked. He smiled and cupped her face. Then he placed kisses all over her face. "Is that better."

Celes giggled and nodded. "Yes, better." she said and kissed his lips. "We should still go out on her ship. She wants to and I think she'd just get pissed off if you took her before she got to."

"Yeah, probably." He smiled and kissed her a few more times. Then he smiled, "A little fox told me he has experienced a little taste of what you girls can do."

Celes blushed a little. "He did, and it sort of… caused our tipping point." she whispered and blushed a deeper red. "He asked me to be with him tonight."

He smiled and rubbed her arms. "I think, that is good." He tipped her chin up. "He loves you, you know."

"I do know he loves me." she whispered and got this little dreamy smile on her face. "He does so much for me. He taught me how to be a kid." she giggled. "And still teaches me how. And I just… I love him." she said and pressed her forehead to John's chest.

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are cute. Well, I hope you two have a good night. You both came a long way."

Celes smiled. "I think we will." she said and then stood up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and slowly. "Don't let Roman pull away from you, she's not coming between us at all. We are good. Its not like we are fighting or something." she giggled. "I can talk to her too if you want." she said and kissed him again

He kissed her back and smiled, "I won't let her pull away. I may have to ask you and Lee for a chain that will make her stay close by." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Oh, John I do believe your Kama is showing." she teased him.

"Oh, is he?" He chuckled and gave her a big smacking kiss. "Come on, lets see if Lee is done primping… like we all know he does very well… like a girl." he chuckled.

Celes got up with him. "That is one of his endearing qualities, thank you very much and you have to admit he always looks good." she moaned a little.

John laughed, "Yeah, and Ro likes it too. I think both of you can watch him for hours while he primps." he laced his fingers with hers.

Celes giggled. "That's because primping is a subtle art and the way he is just so meticulous about every detail." she sighed and nodded. "Hot, its just hot."

He laughed, "Well, he can pick on me about my nerdiness, but I can pick on him about his primping."

"Yes, I suppose you can." she giggled and they walked in the back door. She looked around the kitchen and found it empty. "Looks like everyone found something to do while they waited for Lee." she wondered what room he was in and if she could sneak a touch before they went out on the yacht. "I'm going to… go upstairs." she said and kissed him and headed off towards her and Lee's room sort of hoping he was in there. She walked in and smiled a little when she heard someone in the bathroom. She walked over to the door and then just stood in it watching as Lee finished.

Lee brushed his hair as he looked himself in the mirror. He had already taken a shower and had his towel wrapped around his hips. Light music played on the radio to fill the room with a little noise. He caught sight of Celes in the mirror. "You going to stand there and watch?" He asked her and made sure he was cleared up. He took off the towel and pulled on the white Hawaiian trunks, with white flowers and light gray leaves.

Celes smiled and stepped into the bathroom. "I just wanted to watch for a minute." she said and walked up behind him and touched his back. "Eating the fruit out of my hand was just… huge turn on for me and I didn't even know that." she whispered. "Its not like I went into this morning thinking oh I'm going to get all hot and bothered by Lee." she giggled.

He chuckled, "I knew it was a turn on for you, its not the first time I ate from your hand and it won't be the last." He kissed her and then pulled on a white tank top. "I think you forgot."

"Probably. I tend to get flighty when I'm pregnant." she giggled and touched the arms of the tank top and traced them.

"I know." He smiled and kissed her.

Celes kissed him back and sighed and looked up at him. "Ready to go, or do you need a little more time?" she asked and ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm ready, but it looks like you need a little more time." He kissed her then looked at her, "You okay?" he asked. "I mean, I was only teasing Ro, I really didn't mean anything."

Celes gave him a little smile. "I'm just worried about you two, I don't want it to get mean." she looked away. "When you two compete over me… it can get that way sometimes."

"Okay." he told her. He kissed her forehead. "Okay, I won't antagonize her, and if I do, I'll make sure you aren't there." He winked at her. "Celes, we are okay. I know how to deal with her this time. But I'll be good."

Celes nodded and looked up at him with a smile. "Want to know a secret?" she whispered.

"Yes, tell me your secrets." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Tell me all your secrets."

Celes giggled, what was funny about that is she pretty much did tell him everything. "I think Roman and John's baby isn't dark." she said. "Roman doesn't do anything like she does when she has a dark baby. Or he is and Roman is just on top of making sure I'm on top of it." she giggled. "Either way, I think that this will be a good experience for her not a bad scary one like some in the past." she whispered and kissed his chin and then down his neck.

Lee smiled, "You know… John has some pretty good control," He said. "But I think Ro is on top of it, so that you can be on top it." He kissed her again. "Either way, so far its been a good pregnancy."

Celes nodded. "It has, and fun. Its fun. She has so much fun." she giggled and slid her hands up his chest and back down it. "I think we are ready to go now." she whispered her hands slipping to the waist of his shorts.

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Are you sure about that?" he smiled.

Celes licked her lips and smiled. "I think so?" she whispered and slid her fingers into the waist of his shorts and ran them along it.

He shivered and moaned. "Do you think we have time for this?" He asked, "If you are just going to touch me, I think we do, but if you want more… well… that can take a little longer."

Celes panted a little. "I… think I'm just going to touch you." she whispered and slid her hand down into his pants and wrapped her fingers around him and moaned. "Just… touching." she said again as she started to pump him her body tingling and going a little weak with desire.

Lee shivered and moaned. He rolled his hips and had to lean against the counter where the sink was. "God…" He said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He found, although he enjoyed having sex, every now and then he enjoyed being touched. It was as if the girls gain pleasure in pleasing him. He liked that.

Celes moaned and with her free hand undid the tie of his shorts and pulled them down a little so it was easier to stroke him. She moaned and now used her second hand to massage his sack as she continued her action with her first hand. She kissed his chest and felt her body respond to the way he responded to her touch. She moaned again and quickened her pace on his shaft watching him.

Lee's breathing became heavy and his hips started to roll. "God… Celes…" He moaned as he shivered. He moaned louder as his thighs started to tighten and his lower back and stomach also started to tightened. "God…" He breathed again.

Celes watched his body and knew he was getting close. The more she stroked him the more he responded and the more her body heated. This was all they had time for though. She moaned and looked up at him and then still stroking him leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft and swirled her tongue around it unable to resist the urge to taste him. She moaned as she felt her core throb now and leak juices. She looked back up at him and kept her hand going and started to make little breathy moans of her own as she watched his body work up to its orgasm. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him again and moaned louder.

Lee shook harder as he gasped. He gripped the edge of the sink and looked down at him. "God… I… I'm…" She gritted his teeth as his orgsm hit him and he released his seed into her hot, wet mouth. "Oh, my God…" He moaned.

Celes moaned and licked her lips clean and stood up panting. She moaned a little and leaned against him and kissed him. She shivered and dipped her tongue into his mouth and shivered again as she pulled back from his and started to right his shorts for him.

"Woman… God…" He wanted her now and it wasn't fair. "Oh, I'm going to jump right into the ocean."

Celes moaned. "I may have to do the same." she whispered having turned herself on quite efficiently. She moaned and her body throbbed. "We… we should go." she gasped a little.

God, he wanted her. He wanted her badly. He watched her and the groaned. He knew he was going to get punished for this, but he couldn't leave her like this. He picked her up and took her down to their room. He laid her on the bed and waved a hand. "Not until you are satisfied." He told her and kissed her as he thrust into her core. He moaned loudly as it gripped him and held onto him, trying to keep him within her erotic folds.

Celes moaned with him and rolled back on her head. She had forgotten just how easy it was to get her going, had forgotten what it was like to have the father there. She moaned and rolled her hips up to meet his. She smiled and closed her eyes and just moved with him as her body tightened, tingled and shivered.

Lee moaned as he pumped hard and fast into Celes. He kissed down her neck and licked back up her neck. He nipped down her neck and pulled her knee to his hip. He he pumped harder and kissed her, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue and tongue ring.

Celes panted and moaned. This was hot and fast and so good she could barely breath. The way she felt just made her shiver and moan more. "Lee..." she said and grabbed whatever part of him she could get ahold of. "Lee... God... Lee..." she moaned and gave a tiny shriek.

He moaned and pumped harder. He leaned up onto his heels gripped her hips and pulled her to him as he pumped into her. He grunted and moaned as he felt her juices leak down his own thighs. He shivered and enjoyed it. He pressed a thumb to her clit and rubbed it in fast circles, "Scream for me, Celes." He gritted out. "Let me hear you erotic song."

Celes let on out of her throat, God it was like it was their thing now. Then she looked at him and then rolled onto her head and started to scream her moans. Her screams got higher and her body started to tighten more as her release worked its way into her lower back. "Lee!" she screamed.

Lee grunted and then felt his own release shiver up his spine. He rubbed her clit faster, making her wild as her hips bucked wildly. He held her as he pumped harder into her. "God…" He growled until he couldn't hold it any more. "Come… you dirty girl…" He growled at her.

Celes rolled back on her head again and let out a scream as her body tightened. Her hands tightened in the sheets. She felt her juices gush out all over them both and she gave a scream again and then collapsed onto the bed and panted. She smiled, "Good... God..." she whispered.

Lee smiled as he collapsed on her. He smiled as he breathed heavily. "Yeah…" He said. He chuckled. When he finally caught his breathed he leaned up and looked at her. "Better?" He asked.

Celes nodded. "Better, you know... I just realized we are in Hawaii... and Oh my God the Aloha spirit is insane." she giggled a little and kissed him and moaned. "Thank you... I love you." she hugged him. "God, I love you."

He moaned and kissed her. "I love you too." He got up and pulled her up, "Come on, we don't want your bratty unborn son to suspect anything." He kissed her and waved a hand so that they were cleaned up and dressed in what they were in before.

Celes giggled and took his hand and he led her downstairs where everyone was waiting. "His priming too forever!" she said as soon as they got into the kitchen.

"God, finally! John wouldn't let me go find you guys!" She squinted her eyes at John. "So don't like you."

John shrugged. "Its all good." he said both to her and them.

Celes blushed a tiny bit. "Um, we should go." she said and smiled as her blush actually grew.

"To the harbor!" Roman declared as everyone connected to her. They popped to the harbor and Roman squealed with excitement. They boarded Woman's Magic and casted off. "So, What do you think? Did you look around? Its huge!" She told them. "And we have jet skis!" She said as she walked over to show them.

Harry smiled and walked over to Roman. "Hey, why don't we show Lee where the Galley, so he can cook lunch, which I know he wants to get you and Cel. Then we can play while we wait. Show Sune, John, and Celes around okay?" he said attempting to organize her thoughts for her.

Roman frowned, "Well… I already hired a cook. I didn't want Lee in the Galley _all_ day. But yeah, I can show him to the galley. Did you guys want to explore the ship?" She aske Sune, John, and Celes.

The three of them nodded. Celes stepped forward and smiled. "Show us your yacht, Ro." she said and smiled.

She nodded, "Okay, we can look around." She told them and started in on the tour. "Are we going to be here all night?" She asked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind being here all night!" She said excitedly.

John smiled. "The kids don't expect us back until tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, all night! I'm excited!" Celes said and looked at the boys and blushed when she looked at Sune and they continued to walk on.

Roman smiled and bumped her hips to Harry's. "All night. I do think some kind of pirate thing is in order." She told him and smiled.

Harry moaned and gave a smile. "Fantastic." he said and draped his arm lazily over her hips, the ship was hers but it always felt like his too. He kissed her temple and they continued on to the Galley.

"Tada! The small Galley." Roman said as she wrap her arms around Harry's middle. She felt a great pride for her ship. It was odd, she and Harry shared it first and it was something she had slowly thought of as theirs, but being able to show it off to the others made her kind of made her puff out her chest.

Lee smiled, "Nice." He said. It was small, but the dining area that was outside would do well for them all. "I like it."

Harry grinned. "Excellent, would you like to cook us lunch and then the staff can do dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. What would everyone want?"

"Turkey sandwich!" Roman said as she raised her hand and bounced on her toes. "No, wait a chicken one!"

Lee chuckled, "That's a first, usually you don't ask for sandwiches."

Roman blushed a little. "Harry made me sandwiches when were on here." She said, not sure the others heard.

Harry rubbed her back. "The first time we came out on her, my skill level for cooking wasn't high so I made us sandwiches for lunch." he explained. "That's a good lunch, we can have different kinds."

Celes perked up. "Oh! Can we have fruit too?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can." Ro said. "Its a refrigerator of awesome. The chef is a wizard. We have muggles and wizards onboard."

Lee nodded, "Okay, sounds good. Yeah, we can have fruit."

Celes grinned and wrapped her arms around Lee's middle. "Yay, yummy fruit and sandwiches with yummy meat and cheese." she sang and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and giggled and looked at Roman. "How many rooms does it have, like total do you know?"

John watched Roman with Harry, they both beamed with pride and they just seemed… like they belonged on a ship. "How about we count as we look around?" he suggested putting his hands in his pockets and stopping his almost jealous thoughts.

"We have lots of rooms. When I order it, I added more rooms. So the whole family could fit. You know, in case we all wanted to do a cruise or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "But you can look around, if you get to a room that's locked, its because its our room." She indicated it was hers and Harry's room.

John nodded. "I'll just have a look around then." he said and then left them to do just that and regroup a little.

Celes gave a little sigh and kissed Lee's cheek. "Call us when its done." she said to him and walked over to Harry, Roman and Sune and smiled. "Come on, show us your favorite part of the ship… er, that's not your bedroom." she giggled.

Roman laughed, "I tried to show you, but you guys wanted to see the rest of it."

"The jet skies are your favorite part? You silly thrill seeker." Celes giggled and poked her nose and she followed them out of the galley.

"Of course Jet skies." Sune laughed.

"They are fun," Harry laughed as he walked behind Roman in the narrow hallway hands on her shoulders.

They walked the ship showing them rooms, and having them pick out rooms, then they met on the back deck to eat lunch. Ro bounced in her seat as she ate her sandwich but kept eyeing the jet skis. "Oh, and we have fishing poles in case anyone wants to fish, and the radio is inside. Se can listen to music too."

"Any spears?" John asked curious to spear fish.

"I don't know, I'll check." She said as she got up and went to where the equipment was. "Oh, that's not fair!" she said as she came back with the scuba gear and the spear. "Are you going to scuba dive? I want to go!"

John smiled. "If we don't go too deep you can go with. I figured I'd just snorkel though. If we go close to a reef it should be easier." he said.

"Okay." She said. "We have snorkels too." She said. "And flippers." She sang. She sat down and pulled on the flippers.

"Ro, come and finish eating then you can put on the stuff." Lee said.

"I'm done. If I eat any more you guys are going to make we wait to get into the water. I don't want to wait." She said.

Celes rolled her eyes. "Seriously, that is just something parents tell their kids to keep them out of the water longer. In most cases kids don't have any issues swimming after they've eaten. Come finish." she said.

Roman snorted, "Yeah, and you _all_ have tried to control me in one way or another. I'll eat more, don't worry." She said then did a backflip off the boat and into the water.

"Awe hell." John got up and casted a protection around the baby and growled and went to the edge of the boat and looked down at Roman. "Roman! I thought we were going to tell everyone the babies sex?" he asked.

"We can wait!" She said as she swam around. She used the snorkel to stay close to the surface and just swam around the ship.

Lee shook his head, "You're going to have your hands full with that kids."

John growled and grabbed a pair of finns and yanked his shirt off and dove in the water next to Roman. He pulled on the finns and looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked and grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. "You need to stop for a second." he said.

She looked up at him. "What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to have fun." She said. "I'm staying close to the ship, you all can see me, and I'm fine. If you want to swim with me, then just say so." She said and started to pull him out further. She shivered a little at the feel of her body pressed against his. "Come on," She coaxed. "Don't be a worry wart, play with me. Its okay."

John let her drag him out and smiled a little. "Okay, okay." he said pulling on her and running his fingers down her ribs and laughed when she squealed. "Come on, lets go play."

"See? Isn't this better than being 'Grr, I'm man, hear me growl' all the time?" She asked him. She slipped on her masked and started to swim around with him. She pointed out little shells for him to dive down to get her. She magiced a bag and started to collect them in her bag.

John and Roman stayed out in the water for an hour and a half and by the time they were done Roman's bag was full. "Come on, you're going to need a nap." he said taking in her tired looking eyes. "You've done a lot in a little time."

"I want to sleeping for an hour then ride the jet skis." She told him. "Those are so fun, especially when you ride someone while they are driving." She sang as John toted her back. She shivered at the memory she and Harry on the jet skis. "And the best part, you're in public but yet not in public."

John smiled a little and shook his head. "I don't know if I…" he trailed off and lifted her into the ship and helped her take off her flippers fingers dancing along her calves. "Maybe not on a jet ski for us, but we could…" he whispered and leaned over her and kissed her.

She gave a little moan and shivered again. God, he was so hot… and she meant temperature wise. With a touch she felt her skin warm and her body just shivered with a need. She wanted to keep a distance but… God, he was making it hard. "Yeah… Maybe." she whispered.

John shook his head. "Not maybe, Roman, yes." he whispered and kissed her again this time dipping his tongue into her mouth. "I think its time you and I find one of these empty rooms." he said against her lips.

She shivered harder, and moaned. She felt her tongue dip into his mouth and she moaned again. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I… Yeah… maybe…" She breathed. "I…" She moaned and shivered again.

John gave a sigh and stood and lifted her into his arms. "Roman, come with me. You're tired. How about we take a nap together and then you decide. But I'm not letting you out of my site for the rest of this trip." he said. "I _want_ to be apart of this with you, but you won't let me. This is our child, you and I are having a child. Please let me take care of you sometimes." he said as he found an empty room. He went in turned and locked the door and then laid her down on the bed and kissed her again as he got in next to her. "I want to be involved, I want us to spend time together. I want to go away to our house and just… be you and me for a while." he whispered and his hand went down to her belly and he rubbed it and shivered a little.

Roman looked down at his hand. "You do take care of me and you are involved." she told him. "Why do you think you don't?"

John rubbed her belly. "Roman, since Celes got back from her honeymoon you have only spent time with her. You pull away because you think you are causing a block between she and I and, even she thinks it's odd you won't seek me out for attention. You don't, by the way. I have to come to you and even then you find ways to not be around me for too long. Not because you don't want to but because you think you're doing something wrong by wanting me." he kissed her again. "Its not wrong."

She looked away and closed her eyes. "I don't… I don't want to be super attached to you. This is… this is only a little fling, then when the baby is born we will go about our way as usual, then… maybe we will have another one." She shrugged. "I… I don't want to be hurt, John." She finally said.

John frowned. "What makes you think I'm going to pull away after the baby is born? Roman, I love you. I know that Celes and I are close and I know that you and I seem to struggle with it, but I think we are doing better. Please, attach yourself to me, I won't be Mr. Exclusive after. I promise you." he whispered. "I love you, I want to make you happy, please let me make you happy."

She looked at him, "John, I am happy. I really am happy. We have a baby, yeah, I would like to spend more time with you, have you rock my world, have you share with me the things that I seem to be more interested in, but… I am happy." She rolled onto her side to face him, she cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. "I love you and…" She sighed, "I will try." She finally said.

John sighed and kissed her. "Okay, I guess that's all I can ask. I love you too, now sleep and I will wake you up in an hour." he gave a little smile. "In the best way."

"Oh, with lots of ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, and cherries?" She asked and giggled.

John laughed. "And maybe a different sort of sweet." his hand slid down to the bottom on her baby belly and his fingers brushed over her core and he moaned.

"Oh…" She shivered harder. Then she saw something odd. John's light thingy turned on and it was changing colors. "Pretty," She whispered as she touched his cheek. She kissed him then closed her eyes as her sleepiness took over.

John smiled a little and watched her sleep for a bit and then by complete accident fell asleep curled up next to her facing her.

"You know, this is a really night, ship." Lee said looking around. "I like it, I like it a lot."

Harry smiled and leaned back in the lounger he sat on. "Yeah, its a good ship." he said.

"It is nice." Lee looked at Celes, "What do you think?"

Celes grinned. "I love it." she said and lifted her face to the sun as she held onto the railing of the ship as it cruised along the ocean. "And look." she pointed down to the dolphins jumping and swimming next to it. She giggled as they showed off for her.

"Looks like Hi'iaka, the ocean Snow White is at it again." Lee teased her and kissed her cheek.

Celes giggled. "I love it, you know when I go in the tank at home they swarm around me. All eager to get a look." she giggled again. "Maybe next time we stop we can go in the water this time?" she asked the boys.

Harry chuckled. "I think Ro has her heart set on jet skis when we stop." he said.

"It don't matter. we can do both, I don't mind." Lee said.

"Well I could jet ski, but I could swim too." Sune piped in looking up from the net he was making for the next place they stopped. "I mean… Ro asked if I wanted to jet ski." he said.

"We could do both, you know stop off an island and do both?" Celes asked.

Lee shrugged, "I don't see why not, we can even have dinner on the beach, with candle lights and stuff."

"Ooo romantic." Celes giggled and looked at Harry half asleep and then at Sune and blushed again. "Very romantic I like that idea." she said and kissed him and sighed. "Roman and John are sleeping?" she asked.

"Yep." Sune said. "I think John fell asleep on accident, though. He didn't finish eating either, I think he was going to come back and eat, after he put Ro to bed." He shrugged as he continued to work on the net.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she walked over and laid back on a lounger. "Its sort of lazy time, huh?" she asked not really tried actually. She wanted to go and do. She sighed and shut her eyes and took off her hat.

"I think only until the ship stops again. "I saw some cards in the sitting area, want to play?"

Celes nodded. "We can do that."

"Brilliant!" Lee waked back in and grabbed the cards. He looked at the radio and then switched it on as well. "Come on, let see if you have improved since Sune has been teaching you." He teased.

Celes giggled. "Prepare for… maybe an ass kicking." she giggled again as they started to play.

Lee laughed, "Okay." He said. After maybe an hour of playing, Lee frowned. He looked at the score and saw that he was losing. "This is really weird." He said rubbing his chin. He looked over to Sune whom sat still weaving his net as if nothing was going on. Lee was suspicious, _highly_ suspicious of the game. He barely scored and Celes was kicking his ass.

Sune looked over to Lee then gave him a knowing smile.

"OH! You _are_ cheating!" Lee said.

"In the words of Roman," Sune said. "I know not what you speak of." He chuckled. He had been reading Lee's mind and telling Celes how to play her hand.

Celes kept a straight face as she did what Sune told her but sent Sune a giggle. She loved teasing Lee and she loved doing it when Sune helped.

"Celes, you are cheating me? Me? The father of your child?" Lee said. "I thought you loved me."

" _Just smile, Cel. He's just trying to get into your head."_ Sune told her.

Celes gave a smile and played after Lee but didn't say anything trying to not let Lee's mind game get to her.

"Sune, you are cheating!" Lee said.

"Prove it, Lee. Prove it." He said. "I haven't even got up to look at your hand or Celes' hand. You can't blame Harry, cause he is fast asleep. How could I cheat when I'm _way_ over here. Just face it, my teachings are just that good."

Lee grumbled as he put down a card.

Celes peaked at him and played as she was told. Poor Lee, he was so grumbly and caveman like. She couldn't help the giggle and then stood quickly. "I have to pee." she said.

"Wait, do you have cards in your bathingsuit?" Lee asked.

" _Gasped as if you are offended."_ Sune told her.

Celes gave a little gasp and laid her hand on her chest in offense.

"Of course you don't, of course you don't. Sorry." Lee said. "Go on, I'll be here."

"I'll watch him so _he_ don't cheat." Sune told her and smiled.

"Me!"

"Yes, you."

"Thank you." she ran off really actually having to pee.

Harry chuckled. "This is great." he said opening his eyes.

"You're awake?" Lee asked and turned to look at him. "I can't prove Sune is cheating, but I know he is! Do something!"

Harry laughed and sat up. "He's reading what you have and feeding her what to do. Duh, mate." he laughed again and shook his head. "Isn't that right, Mr. Fox?" he asked eyes flashing with Harmon behind them.

"Hey! You stay out of this Harmon!" Sune said to him.

Harmon chuckled. "Your dooping my wifes host." he said.

"Your wife's host is just paranoid. I can't help that he is paranoid." Sune shrugged.

Celes walked back out. "I feel better!" She sang.

"Harmon is picking on me." Sune pouted.

Celes gave a little gasp. "Harmon! Leave the fox alone." She walked over and smacked Harry's shoulder and then walked over to Sune. "Are you okay my tricky fox?" She cooed.

He gave little whimpers as he wrapped his arms around her. "THey are so mean. Lee thinks I'm cheating and I'm over here making my net."

Lee's mouth dropped open, "What? No, wait… What? Hey! You are cheating! Why do I feel guilty?"

Celes looked at them. "I think the fox and I need go and make sure he's okay." She cooed. "You two ought to be ashamed."

"Hey! He's cheating!" Harry protested.

"Yeah! He's cheating!" Lee smiled, "As punishment, _he_ needs to go nap… _without_ the Celes."

"What!" Sune said. "Not fair!"

"Yeah!" Celes agreed.

"Cheaters need to be punished, and there is no better punishment than separating you two for an hour." Lee said. "So, nap time."

Celes pouted. "But..." She said.

"No buts, separate rooms."

"Then who is going to snuggle with me?" Sune asked with a pout.

Lee smiled, "Harmon can snuggle with you."

"No!" Sune protested, "Celes…" He whined.

Celes raised her chin defiantly. "I am taking a nap with Sune." She said. "End of discussion." She took Sunes hand to lead him away.

"Oh, no you don't." Lee said. He followed them and scooped Celes up. "He naps here, you nap in a nice comfy bed." He said. "Little brats, both of you are just as bad as Roman."

Celes looked at Sune. " _Tonight."_ She sent him and sighed as Lee carried her off.

John woke slowly and opened his eyes and smiles at Roman. They had probably slept longer than she had wanted. He kissed her lips and then down her neck. "Roman." He whispered.

"Humm?" She shivered a little and then rolled over onto her other side in her sleep.

John smiled and rolled her onto her back and started kissing her neck down to her collarbones to wake her. "Time to get up." He said softly.

Roman shivered and gasped a little moan. Her eyes fluttered up and she felt her body heat up. He moaned as leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around him. "John," She whispered.

"Roman." he whispered and continued to kiss down her body. He waved a hand and her suit was gone, then kissed her bare breasts and moaned. He kissed down to her belly and moaned as he kissed it. "So, so beautiful." he whispered.

She shivered and felt heat spread all over her body. It was as if she was cold but the more he touched her the more he thawed her out. She moaned rubbed his head. She bit her lower lips as she looked down at him. She caught one of his hands and kissed his palm. Then she kissed his fingers, and sucked on one of them.

John shivered and moaned as he watched her, lips pressed to her belly. He moaned again and started to kiss her belly again and kissed down along the bottom. He kept his hand up where she could do what she wanted with it. He knew she liked his fingers.

She shivered and rolled her hips up. She swirled her tongue around his finger and moaned. She scraped her teeth against it and then moved on to his other finger. They were so long and strong. When she watched him play video games, she always ended up watching his fingers more so than the game itself. She raised her knee up and rubbed the side of his body with her foot.

John moaned and continued to kiss down further, his fingers slipping out of her mouth and splaying out on her breasts as he dipped his mouth down to her core. He swirled his tongue in it. He moaned and flicked his tongue over her clit.

Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and panted as she rolled her hips more. She leaned up onto her elbows to look down at him. She moaned again and leaned her head back. She felt her body bloom with heat and felt her nerve endings become sensitive. It was like she could feel her body coming alive and preparing for sex. It was so strange but so erotic at the same time.

John looked up and smiled at her, she could see it. He moaned at the thought, she could see what he could. He leaned back down and dipped his tongue back into her core and swirled it around and pumped it a few times as her juices leaked and then licked up to her clit and used his fingers to pump into her.

She moaned and rolled her hip to meet his fingers. She shivered as more of her juices leaked. She looked down at him and then saw more… she saw a light heugh of colors that seemed to come off him. It was a bronzy gold color… very warm and she saw that her own body also started to give off a little color of its own. She stopped what she was doing and just stared. She was so concentrated on the colors that she had stopped everything else. She sat up and faced him, as she folded her legs under her. Then she frowned when the lights went away. "Where did they go?" She asked. She looked down at her arms and body and looked at him. "Where did the light thingys go?" She asked him. "Did you see them?"

John smiled. "That my magic." he said. "That's what I see when a person is open with me during sex." he reached out and touched her belly. "And now our son will see it too, but I hope he sees it all the time like Celes." he admitted.

"That's what you see when someone is open to you? But Celes says she sees it with love. So far I've seen it during… Well, I can't say during sex, the only time I've see it besides, lowering other people light thingys, which I'm pretty sure is their sex drive, is with Sune. This morning, I saw his orgasm work up to its peak then his body turned to a warm yellow. It was pretty. I wasn't open to him… and I didn't have sex with him, I was just touching him. Yeah, I love him, but its not love light." She said as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. Then all of a sudden she stopped and snapped her head up and looked at John. "S-son?" She asked.

John winched. "Shit, I'm sorry. Oh God, what is wrong with me? All I seem to do is slip up these days!" he growled at himself. "I'm sorry Roman, I'm sorry I didnt mean to tell you."

"Slip up? You mean… the others know too?" She asked. Tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was upset… or what part she was upset about. "You… you didn't do anything, Right? Like… you didn't make me have a son, cause I know you can do that." Then a thought hit her. "She was upset, wasn't she? The wedding night, I felt her, she was upset. You told her then didn't you? What did you do? Take away her memory and didn't give them back?"

John sighed. "I did, and I gave it back this morning. She's fine... she's better than fine. She's thrilled in fact. Oh Ro, I'm sorry. I'm just excited. I didn't do anything, that boy is all natural I swear after the baby is there the sex is determined." he promised her and kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed and let him wipe her tears and kiss her. She sniffed. "Okay…" She sniffed again and then nodded. She pressed her lips to his and moaned again. She scooted closer to him. "Hold me," She told him. "I like when your skin is pressed to mine. It feels so warm." She told him and kissed his neck. She giggled a little. "You can touch me again too. I like when you touch me too."

John moaned and pulled her legs over his lap so she straddled him. He used magic to get rid of his clothes and kissed her. He moaned and ran his hands down her back. "Keep your eyes open and watch." he whispered as he pressed the tip of his shaft into her core but didn't enter. He trailed a hand down her front and touched her clit.

Roman's body heated and her light t turned on with a red glow. John's turned on with the bronze glow. It was almost like the the Disney Hercules. All the gods and goddesses all glowed. She moaned and felt her core leak. She bit her lower lip and rolled her hips. She tried to get him to enter her or... something. "Please..." she whimpered.

John lifted his hips and pushed into her hot core and felt the grip of her need and saw the light of her desire. He moaned and rubbed her clit in circles and he moaned again as he kissed up her neck. It was strange to share this with her but amazing too.

She moaned as she rolled her hips and jerked. The colors brightened as more aroused she became. She rolled her hips faster and wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to bounce on him. Her juices leaked and she moaned again.

John moaned and held her with one hand and kept stimulation on her clit. She felt good wrapped around him and the colors... God her colors, the red... just... God. He moaned and started to pump faster and harder into her and rubbed her clit faster.

She squealed as she bounced faster to meet his thrusts. "Oh... God..." she moaned. She leaned forward and kissed him. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth and squealed against his lips. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." She chanted as she felt her orgasm shiver up her body. Her lower back and hips jerked and her core started to tighten around him.

John moaned and pushed into her a little harder with each thrust the tightening felt so good he could barely stand it. He moaned louder and kissed from her lips down her neck and kept his finger moving like crazy on her clit. His hand soaked in her juices. "God... Roman..." he said and wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her against his chest so her sensitive pert nipples rubbed against his chest causing even more stimulation.

Roman screamed as her body started to jerk hard. She wanted to watch the colors but she was a feeler, not a watcher. She was able to see the bright intensity of the red and the bronze before she threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm, she jerked so hard she had hopped off him as her juices gushed out of her.

John growled and pressed into her and came with her. He moaned and kept her clit stimulated a little longer, he jerked with her and then fell back with her on top of him and then quickly adjusted her onto her side and rubbed her back and waited for her to finish. When she settled a little and kissed her temple. "I love you, Im still really sorry I told everyone." he whispered to her.

She sighed and pulled John's arm around her and pulled him into her back. "You are excited. You tend to do so when you are excited. You slipped a couple of times with the twins." She whispered. She slid her hand down his hip and leg. When she got to his knee she pulled it over her. "I forgive you this one time. But next time... you need to put a spell on your tongue so that it stops you from saying." She giggled.

John chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan." He rubbed her side. "What are we doing this afternoon? You want to go be with our family?" He asked. He reached out and found Celes sleeping. "Oh well Cel is napping but Harry, and Sube are probably up."

"Jet skis!" Roman said excitedly and bounced a little. She giggled, "They are so much fun! They really are! Sexual and nonesexually."

John laughed. "Can I ride with you?" He asked.

"You want to ride with me? Will we fit?" She asked. "I think me and Harry will fit... he's smaller than you."

John laughed. "Alright, I'll ride alone." He said and hugged her. Her naked body felt good against his. He smiled. "I love you." He said and kissed her.

She smiled, "If we can fit, I'll ride with you." She giggled. She was excited to go ride but at the moment and for the first in a while, she felt content. She was usually on the go. However, Celes did calm her down sometimes, but at that moment she didn't want to leave. She wiggled her ass against him and giggled. "You feel so warmly hot and awesome. Usually I'm the one that feels hot, I wonder why you holding me or touching me warms me."

John smiled. "I couldn't honestly tell you. But if it helps you're not cold. You're your normal temperature." he said. He rubbed his leg over hers and kissed her shoulder. "Just want to lay here until someone tries to come get us?" he asked and actually looked around the simple dark wood room.

"I..." she sighed and nodded. "Yes." She said. "There should be a remote in the night stand drawer if you want to turn on the tv." She rubbed her belly as she felt their son give a little kick. It was nothing major, just something to let her know he was there. "We will have to come up with a name. We can't call him baby... I mean, Celes can and I have a feeling he would enjoy others calling him that, but he needs a proper name."

John smiled. "Celes has lists it would make her happy if you looked at them at least." he smiled. "Can we have a Hawaiian name in his name? None of my kids with Celes have Hawaiian names." he said. "Maybe... Maybe my dads name." he whispered. Hed still only told Roman the actual truth of his parents death.

"Really?" She asked and looked up at him. "I mean I was thinking Hawaiian too, because you said it was a boy and Celes said I was a little thrill seeker, so Pono came in mind." She giggled. It meant Righteousness in Hawaiian. "What was your father's name?" She asked. "I mean I dead your file but I don't remember his name. And since you had never talked about your parents, I just listed them as Mr. and Mrs. Keluipei." She shrugged. "I should have asked Celes. She was the one that dug up your information."

John smiled at her. "Pono Keluipei actually." he said. "Celes probably could have told you that." he smiled. "Pono is good but it doesn't have to be his first name, okay?" he asked.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I could have asked, but it wasn't... something I wanted to know." She shrugged. "You came out being a good guy and that is all that matters." She kissed his arm. "You just had some rotten luck." She rubbed his arm. "I miss you making my dinners pretty." She whispered. "We aren't alone often but I do miss that. Oh, and feeding each other fruit... and my blue blanket."

"I can fix one of those things right now." he waved his hand and her blanket appeared. He covered her with it. "And I believe tomorrow you and I are going to our home for a week." he said softly to her. "Is that okay, that I want to steal you away and have you to myself for a little while?" he asked.

"You do?" She asked as she snuggled into her light blue blanket. She pressed her face into it. "I think that will be okay." She sighed and and smiled. "I miss our shower. Oh, my God, that is a shower of awesome!" She giggled.

"Yes, that shower _is_ awesome. I miss our house." he said. "Yes tomorrow we shall go to our house." he flipped on the tv, found an old kung fu movie in the movie browser she had and they laid in bed watching it.

Celes awoke from her nap warm and snugly in Lee's arms. She sighed and her eyes opened and she looked up at him and smiled. "Look a you, reading your cookbook quietly so I can sleep." she kissed his chin and smiled. "I just love that,you know what I want to do for my next nap I need? I want to sleep on top of you on my side just like when I was pregnant with Bree. I liked our naps, you or Alemana either way I liked our naps." she said and snuggled into his side more and yawned a little.

Lee chuckled as he parked his page and closed it, "Then we are going to have to find a couch to do that. Other than that, we can't. I let Ro sleep on me, but lucky for me, I can still lay half on you. You're not showing very much, so its okay."

Celes giggled. "Okay." She said and stretched. "Am I still in trouble?" She pouted.

He smiled and kissed her. "I think you paid your time. Ready to have some fun? You going to ride with me on the jet skis or snorkel?"

"Um, ride with you." She giggled. "I wonder if Ro and John are up." She sighed and let her eye shut, not tired just taking in Lee's body. She smiled and shivered a little.

He smiled, "Yeah, they are up." He smiled. "I felt Roman's little sexual endeavor." He chuckled. "Not sure with who, she was following Harry for a bit, but considering that John napped with her, its possible it was John." He kissed her, "Come on, lets go see some people, and find out the plan."

Celes nodded and got up after he did. She took his hand and leaned against his bicep as they walked out of the cabin and back out onto the deck of the ship.

Sune looked up, "Oh, there you guys are. Harry was mean to me!"

"What! No I wasn't!" Harry protested but the damage was done, Celes was already giving a disapproving look.

"Harry! You see this is why I should have taken a nap with him." Celes said and walked over to Sune and hugged him as she sat down on his lounger. "You poor thing."

Lee shook his head. "No, this is why there should be two people watching him. That way we can tell he is lying."

Sune gasped, "I am not lying."

"I didn't do anything! I swear Celes, we just hung out until he fell asleep. I swear, Harmon went away after you and Lee went to take your nap." he said holding his hands up.

Celes held Sune's head against her breasts and stroked his soft hair. "Uh-huh." she said not really believing him. "Poor fox." she whispered and rubbed her face on his head and then gave a shiver forgetting herself a minute.

Sune smiled at Harry and nuzzled Celes' breast.

Lee shook his head, "Brat."

Roman squealed as she ran out onto the deck. "Come on! Jet skis!" she as she wet to the jet skis and started to drag it out of its place.

Harry got up. "Hey let me help, you shouldnt be dragging around heavy stuff." he said going and helping her.

John came out and smiled. "You couldn't wait ten seconds for me to get out here and help?" he asked as he watched Harry pull it out for her.

Celes giggled. "Jet skies, are we going to race?' she whispered to Sune.

"Race, play, chase, all of it!" Roman said excitedly. When the jet ski was in the water she did a cannonball into the ocean.

Harry smiled. "You taking her?" He asked John.

John eyed one of the ones left and shook his head. "No, I'm too big. Go ahead." he said.

Harry smiled and yanked off his shirt and dove in the water after Roman. He got them on the jet ski and they took off.

"I think that means we should go too." Celes said and kissed Sune then trailed her fingers down his cheek and stood up.

"How many jet skis are there?" Lee asked. "Maybe we can play keep Celes away from Sune." He teased.

John chuckled. "Is he being bad?" he asked.

"No, Harry was being mean to him." Celes said. "And Lee was before my nap."

"Yeah!"

"Sune was helping Celes cheat so we separated them and once Celes came out, Sune turned on the 'Poor me, come and baby me' act. And Celes is just eating it up." Lee said.

John smiled. "Awe, I see. Dude you are such a brat sometimes." he laughed.

Celes put her chin out and went over to the three remaining jet skies and started to try and get one out. "I'm going by myself." she grunted.

"Oh, really?" Lee said. He picked Celes up, took out the Jet Ski and lower them both to the ocean. "You can't go alone, besides you already said you would ride with me." He told her as he sat her down and took off with her.

"HEY!" Sune called. "Come on," He told John. "We need to catch up. They took both women!"

John chuckled and got one out as Sune got his and they both took off after them.

Celes squealed and held on tightly as they bounced across the surface catching up to Roman and Harry.

Roman squealed with excitement as she held onto Harry. "They're catching up! God faster!" She told him.

Harry laughed and made the jet ski go faster as he sped away towards the little island the ship had weighed anchor beyond. They could skim right above a deep coral around the island. "Well would you look at that island." he said to her over the sound of the jet ski. "Maybe we should buy one, put some sea turtles on it." he told her.

"Nice!" She said. She would love to have Turtles. "Yes, I think we have a plan." She told him.

"Get back here!" Sune called out to Lee and Celes.

Celes giggled. "Hes going to try and steal me Lee, what are you going to do about it?" she asked him.

John buzzed past them after Harry and Roman. "Hey! I want to play too." he called to them.

"Hold on tight!" Lee told Celes and started to speed more, doing wide turns to shake Sune.

"I should totally drive, I'm better than you!" Roman giggled. "Proved it last time remember?"

Harry chuckled. "Was the before or after you and I had sex on the jet ski?" he teased her but came to a stop so they could switch.

John paused confused but when he saw them switch he smiled. Ro was going to drive. He took off right after them when she was in control.

Celes held tightly to Lee and squealed loudly. "Lee!" she said as her stomach went into her throat in excitement and fear.

"You okay?" He asked as he slowed down a little, "You want me to stop?"

Celes looked up at him. "No, part of the thrill is being scared. It was the same way when Sune took me racing." she snuggled against his back. "Go!" she said pushing him a little and giggling.

He laughed as he sped up again. They were all nearly close to the island.

Roman held tight to the jet ski and just let it rip. She stood as she drove, it made it faster and easier. She she took turns she leaned into it. It was like being part of the wave, she enjoyed this part a lot.

Harry just went along for the ride, he enjoyed when Ro took charge. He held her at her hips and leaned and moved with her.

Celes held on tight and looked behind them as Sune gained. She didn't say anything. She was having so much fun at this point she a grin permanently plastered on her face.

John rounded on the island and stopped at the beach parking his jet ski in the surf and got off and ran up the island and looking around. He went about building a structure for the girls to lounge under for the remainder of the afternoon.

Roman gave a squeal of delight as she made circles and then rounded around and pulled up beside Sune. She smiled at him. "You are too slow!" she called over the noise. "Lean into your turns and go with the flow." She told him. "Like a motorcycle!"

"And who says I'm not going slow on purpose?" he asked. "I have a calculated plan." he said winking.

She shook her head and sped up and caught up with Lee. "Having fun?" She called to Lee and Celes.

Celes grinned. "Yes!" she squealed bouncing a little but still holding tightly to Lee.

Harry shook his head. "You little thrill seeker." he teased her.

Celes scoffed. "What… no…." she looked at him. "Okay, but only when I know I'm with someone who can protect me." she said giggling.

Lee laughed. "She has Hi'iaka's powers, if she fall off, the water will only protect her even more."

"Yes, and all my friends." she said indicating the fish and dolphins gathering in their stopped state. "They know I'm here." she giggled and reached out and rubbed a dolphins nose.

Roman nodded and took off again.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lee called.

"Probably a few more rounds around the island. I have a feeling its going to be hard to drag her off that thing." Celes said.

Sune suddenly buzzed past them and with his magic removed Celes from Lee's jet ski and onto his own and kept going laughing.

"HEY!" Lee called and chased after him.

Celes squealed. "How did you do that?" she yelled over the sound, she clung to him now.

"With my awesome magic!" he yelled back and turned into a wave but hit it wrong and the whole jet ski capsized and they both went in. He came up sputtering a few feet away from the jet ski and looked around for Celes.

Celes came up like she had just been in for a swim and giggled. "Oh now I'm in the water, you just wait the sharks will be along soon." she winked.

"Sharks?!" Sune asked.

Lee came up next to them. "And that is what you get! Showing off. " He pulled Celes up onto his Jet ski, "I should leave you for the sharks! They might like the taste of fox." he revved his jet ski.

Sune gave a little whimper. "Don't leave me!" he said looking around now for sharks.

Celes shook her head. "That's just mean. You know they won't do anything with me here." she said to Lee pushing his shoulder playfully. "Its okay, Little Fox, get on your jet ski."

Sune went over to his jet ski grumbling that Lee had gotten the upper hand. "Stupid Lee." he muttered and took off towards the beach John was working on to help.

Lee chuckled and headed for the beach as well.

Roman pulled up to the beach with Harry. "I love these things!" She giggled.

Harry kissed her neck and helped her stand. "I know you do, one of the best parts of our ship." he said and looked up the beach. "What is that husband of yours up to?" he asked.

After Lee got them to the beach Celes stood in the surf letting the ocean just calm her. She wasn't nervous or wired or anything she just… always felt peace in the ocean, in water. She sighed and shut her eyes feeling the Aloha Spirit around her and smiled.

Lee kissed her cheek and parked the jet ski up onto the beach as Sune came up with his jet ski and looked around. "This is nice."

Roman walked up to John, "What, ya doing?" she asked.

John smiled at her. "Building a place for you and Celes to lounge because we will probably be here awhile." he said adding another palm frond to the roof.

"Why don't you just use magic?" She asked.

"Because this is more rewarding. Its something I learned when I was young, and only know how to still do because of Kama. Its apart of our culture." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, okay." She said. If it was something he pride himself in doing then she wasn't going to disturb him. She turned and saw Lee and Sune walk up, Celes was still standing in the ocean, enjoying the calmness of it all. She smiled at Sune then frowned. "What's wrong, little fox?" She asked him.

"Lee was mean to me, he made me think a shark was going to get me." he pouted.

"Oh, my poor little fox." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Sharks aren't going to get you, even if Celes wasn't in the water, she could have told them to shoo. Its okay, the mean Lee won't hurt you." She placed more kisses on his cheek.

"Brat." Lee said.

Sune nodded with a pout and hugged Roman and gave Lee an evil grin over her shoulder. "Well he didn't say that. I was scared." he said and snuggled his face in her neck and gave a whimper.

Roman giggled and hugged him tightly. "Its okay." She kissed his cheek again. THen she kissed his chest where his heart was. "Okay, what are we doing on the island? We should be riding still." She told the others.

"Roman you need a break from Jet skis, you're pregnant I know you want to ride but you can't continuously." John said as he finished the little hut. "How about we actually fish, then your chef can cook what we catch. In the shallows all you need is a spear and a snorkel and goggles." he said to her.

"Fins too?" She asked feeling mixed emotions about being told no to jet skis. She really didn't like being told no. But at the same time she understood… she didn't like it though.

"Yes, fins too." John walked over and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry you can ride for a while. Lets go make the best of it, we can have Celes go…" he looked up to where Celes had been standing in the surf and frowned. "Where is Celes?"

Harry looked around and then saw footprints leading from the surf into the dense rainforest and sighed. "She went into the forest."

"Followed by Lee." Roman said pointing at his prints.

Harry shook his head. "She probably found a waterfall. She like a moth to a flame but with water." he chuckled.

"Its cute. Besides, she needs it, it helps sooth her and keep her calm… like a sense of peace." Roman shrugged and sat down under the shelter John had made, she was now feeling tired again… and hungry.

John looked down at her and sensed her shift. "I'll go get the chef and we will get dinner going, want a snack?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said. "Don't know what I want, but yeah."

"How about some poi?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes! Fresh! I don't know why but the taste of the fresh poi taste way better." She said. Poor John had been on poi duty since they had been in Hawaii and he was making it at least every other day or so.

John waved a hand and it appeared. "From this mornings." he said handing it to her. He smiled. "I'll be back." he said and mounted his jet ski and started off for the ship.

Lee sat on a rock and watched Celes swim and splash happily in the little lagoon she had found. THe moment she moved from the ocean he had followed her. He was intuned with her since she was carrying his child now. He wanted to make sure she was okay at all times. He whistled a little tune and just watched her.

Celes turned when she heard the whistling and smiled up at Lee. "Did you follow me?" she asked and waded on the surface of the water.

"Of course!" he told her. "Have to make sure you are okay, you can't go wandering off alone."

Celes looked around. "I don't think anything is going to get me here." she smiled and swam over to him and got up on the rock with him. "Maybe a panther." she whispered.

"Or a wild boar." He nodded over to the animal that was now trotting over to the other side of the edge to drink from the fresh water.

Celes smiled. "Awe yes, it would have chased me right up a tree and then I would have been frozen with fear." she said watching it drink.

"See, its a good thing I'm here, then, huh?" Lee chuckled a kissed her cheek. "Enjoying your time?"

"Its nice out here. This is a good day so far. I love Roman's ship, but I get a little stir crazy." she admitted. "I couldn't be on it for long periods of time unless I was curled up in some sheets with one of you." she giggled.

"I enjoy it. I don't mind sitting around and what not. Its nice. However, I think Ro and Harry had ended staying curled up in sheets, if my memory serves me right." He chuckled. "I know we did that week."

Celes giggled. "That was a good week." she sighed. "So was the other one." she smiled and touched her curved belly and smiled bigger. "I like this surprise."

He smiled, "So do I." He leaned back on his hands and started to whistle again. Today was a pretty good day, stir crazy or not, it was fun.

They spent a little more time there and then headed back as the sun started to go down. Celes walked up to the table set up and touched the tablecloth on it and smiled. "Dinner almost done then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sune said as he smiled up at her. "Did you find a lagoon?"

Celes smiled. "I did, It was nice to just sit." she sighed and sat down next to him. "What did you guys do?"

'Roman ate poi and dozed while we sat and talked." Harry said.

"She's still dozing," John nodded over to Roman with a blue blanket over her. "You can wake her up, we are setting the table to eat now."

Celes looked over at her and smiled. "Shes going to be up late now." she said and crawled over to her and eased in behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Roman, its almost time to eat." she whispered to her.

She moaned and pulled her blanket tighter around her and buried her face further into the blanket.

Celes kissed her neck and pushed the blanket a bit and kissed her shoulder. "Baby Girl you have to get up and eat and then you can go right back to sleep." she whispered.

Roman stretched and then rolled onto her back and looked at Celes. She scrunched her nose and then poked Celes' nose. "You find a lagoon?"

Celes giggled. "I did, it was nice. Not as good as mine but it was nice. Better cause Lee came to sit with me in it." she kissed her and sighed against her lips.

Roman giggled and kissed her back. She looked back at her. "Are you happy?" She asked. "I mean with life, are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy. Want to know how you can tell?" she asked and then held out her arm which had started glowing right before they had come back. She was really happy. Life was good right now things were falling into place with everyone. She smiled and thought about Sune and grinned with a blush. "I'm really happy." she said and rubbed Roman's belly.

"You have a date with someone." Roman teased and poked her nose. "Don't you?"

Celes blushed deeper. "I do, and I feel like I need to thank you for it." she whispered.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" She asked.

"This morning in the shower and group room… I don't know if you meant to or if it was an accident but… This morning made things... " she looked at Sune and blushed again. "We are ready." she whispered and looked at Roman. "Is that okay?"

Roman looked over to Sune then back at Celes, "Are thought you two were already having sex." She told her. "I really did." She shrugged. "This morning was an accident. I mean, yeah I would like to have you and Sune at the same time, but I like touching him. I don't like when he gets all uncomfortable when we both start to touch him. I just wanted him to be comfortable, and know that we won't do anything he doesn't want us to do. Its okay for him to ask for things of us." She smiled at Celes. "He's one of my babies. Harry is the baby, but he is my bratty baby. My little fox. I want to cater to him and make him feel good. I didn't know how things were going to happen. In all honestly I just wanted to warm him up and tease him. THen I was going to tease Harry." She giggled and rubbed her belly. She looked up at Celes again, "You'll take care of my little fox, right? He's one of my precious people."

Celes nodded. "I will." she whispered. "I love him, I really love him. And we have had sex before but that was before… we knew each other. Its different now. A good different. I will take care of him, and I do." she said and kissed Roman. "Just like I take care of you." she giggled and rubbed her nose against Roman's.

She nodded and looked back at Sune. She wanted to tell her that Sune was still hers. But it would hurt her. She knew that. She looked at John and then looked up at Celes. "It should have been you." She whispered. "It really should have been you and we both know it."

Celes blinked for a couple of minutes and then it dawned on her and she touched Roman's belly. "Baby Girl, I can't always have everything first." she whispered. "I'm really happy you're having his first son, hes so thrilled. And proud, and you know what so am I." she said and tears filled her eyes. "I'm not upset, I may have been on the night of my wedding to Lee but that was a foolish knee jerk reaction. You deserve to have some things first. And I think its better this way, his first son is pure Hawaiian." she said.

Roman shook her head. "Stupid. He belongs to you and it should have been you…" She bit her lower lip and looked up at Celes. "I know I have my insecurities and I don't show them too much or say them, but this is one that I didn't want you to have. I know you will love this kid and you say that but it will eat at you in the back of your mind for a while. You will question if you were ever good enough, and if you shared more of his blood, or if you weren't so different if that your son would have been the one to make him proud or have his abilities. I only say this because I think about them. I know Miles don't have Lee's Romanian powers, but he is damn close. He really is. And then when Cello was born… I…" She trailed off and lowered her eyes. "I couldn't help but think that I finally did something right because he did come out with Lee's Romanian power. And because of that, I thought him better than Miles." She whispered as she admitted her shame.

Celes stiffened for a minute as her instinct to protect her son kicked in and then she relaxed a little and lifted Roman's chin with her fingers. "You know that's not how it works. Not a one of our children is better than the others. And they all love each other. They don't care what type of powers they have. They love each other. And we love them, no matter what or who they choose and or are." she sniffed a little. "Cello is beautiful and talented and amazing, and when he was born no one was happier to see him be born than you and Lee. And Lee, he didn't see a little Dhampir, he saw his son with his first love." she pressed her forehead to Roman's. "They are all special in their own ways, so will this one right here." she touched her belly. "I know you think I'll question if I wasn't good enough to have John's oldest boy but I mean… with the girls its rough on me. The magic is strong and its really hard for me when I carry his children. It doesn't mean I want to stop having his kids but I mean can you imagine me pregnant with a boy? Id be sick for the first three months." she smiled a little. "The fact is I don't think I am good enough, not because its an insecurity but because its the truth."

"And its not true. You are good enough." Roman said. "I love all our kids. I do I really do. And I know they are special. I love Miles, he is so sweet to Danger. He really is a sweet kid and so much like Lee." She sighed and rubbed her belly. "I think when it comes to blood or being pure blood, it don't matter." She looked up at Celes. "I love you. And I know you want to give me some first, but this one was yours. It was suppose to be yours. Stop shaking your head." SHe told her. "I love you and John is yours. He was yours first, we know this. I just don't know how to be with him. We haven't had much… time to figure each other out like you and he."

Celes wiped her eyes. "You'll figure it out." she said. "It just takes time, and I know that its hard right now for you to be around him because of that fact. But its going to be okay." she sniffed and kissed her. "I love you, and really its okay. Look I'm not unhappy, see still glowing." she whispered.

Roman kissed her arm. "I love you too." She gave her a little smile. "You were my first real lover." She whispered. "Lee was my first boy love, Harry is my partner and my baby, Sune…" She gave a sad smile. "He's my Fred. So is Harry, it took of them to be my Fred. God, I love those men. And they don't say no to me." She grinned up at her. "I still have a hard time placing John." She sighed and rubbed Celes' arm and then smiled as a mischievous twinkle entered her eye. "How does it feel to be in a incestual relationship with Sune?" She teased.

Celes' eyes widened and she blushed. "I.. its not…" she sputtered. "Its not… yes he teases me like Fred used to but its not… hes not. Oh! I was going to tell you something nice too. No longer." she poked Roman's nose. "Little brat." she giggled.

Roman squealed and looked up at Celes. "Admit it, you like it! Not only that, but you have part of Georgie in me and Harry. Oh, and you put me and Sune together, we are just as bad as the twins. Then! You are in a incestual relationship with Pele. Oh, you dirty girl! So perverted." She teased and giggled.

Celes' blush became crimson and she got up. "Oh, I am so, so not talking to you anymore." she started crawl away it was dinner time anyways not that she could face the world at this point.

Roman's laugh followed her. Oh, she enjoyed picking on Celes, she hadn't got to pick on her and now she finally got her. She giggled and crawled out of the little hut. She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She moaned against her lips. "I don't know about you, but I like dirty."

Celes shivered and gave her own moan. "You… I do too." she admitted and kissed Roman again and moaned. "You're just as dirty and incestuious." she giggled.

"Yes, I am, but it don't make me blush as it does you. Besides, you have a Fred and George crush and you finally get to have them without having them." She teased.

Cee les blushed again. "Its time to eat." she said and went to the table still blushing deeply as she sat down in a chair.

"What happened?" Lee asked touching Celes' red cheeks. "You look feverish."

"Oh, she's feverish alright." Roman teased and giggled.

Celes looked down at her hands. "She says that I have a crush on Fred and George and by having her and Sune I get to have them too." she whispered and her blush just got bigger.

Sune looked at Celes then threw his head back and laughed.

Lee coughed to cover up his chuckle. Celes looked really cute.

John shook his head. "Ro, stop picking on Celes." He told her.

"But she's so pickable and so cute when she blushes." Roman said and cooed at Celes as she ran a finger down her bright red cheeks and down her neck.

Celes gave a little shiver and shut her eyes. Now she was just embarrassed because almost everyone was laughing at her. She peaked at Harry who was also covering his laugh. "Can we eat please? So I can crawl into a hole and die?" she asked.

"No crawling into holes and dying." Roman told her and kissed her cheek and neck. "Besides you have a date tonight." She whispered in her ear, her lips dancing across it.

Celes shivered and looked at Sune and then back down at her hands. She smiled a little. "I know." she said as the food started to come out to be served.

The food came out and dinner went on with teasing, picking, pouts, and laughing. It was good to be with everyone for the night and just being themselves. THey were family and was awesome. Roman rubbed her belly then she smiled at Harry and bumped his shoulder. " _You still want your pregnant pirate?"_ she teased.

Harry looked down at her and smiled. " _Hell yes, I do."_ he sent back and kissed her temple.

She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lee smiled, "Well, it looks like its going to be and you, Peaches." He teased John.

John grinned. "You know you like spending time with me." He chuckled.

Celes looked at Sune and smiled. "You ready?" She asked.

Sune tugged on her hair. "Ready for what?" He teased.

Celes giggled and gave a squeal. "Ready for..." She trailed off and blushed. "Um, uh..." She suddenly couldn't talk how did she do this she got so nervous. She shouldn't be. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

Sune sighed and shook his head. "Its no difference." He told her. "We will see you in the morning." He told everyone and then popped him and Celes to the ship. He opened the door to an empty cabin. "Relax, take a bath and wash the sea salt off, Don't think about anything, be you." He said and tugged on her hair again.

Celes giggled again and kissed him. "My brain needs to not be on so much." She said and went into the bathroom and left the door cracked. She turned on the water, summoned her bath stuff and got in with a sigh feeling the sea salt melt off of her. She shut her eyes and smiled as she relaxed in the bath.

"Hey scoot over, how are you suppose to wash me if you are in the way?" Sune said as he kicked of his flip flops and pulled off his tank top. When Celes giggled and scooted over, he slipped in behind her. "Ooh, nice and hot." He sighed, "And girly smelling." He teased.

Celes smiled. "It smells like me." she said and rubbed his arm and grinned as she slid her fingers over his bicep.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his front. Then he pressed his nose to her neck and took a deep breath. "Nope, I don't smell it." he teased.

Celes giggled. "Well, your nose must be broken then." she turned and looked at him and poked it as if testing it out. "Seems okay to me."

"Hey!" He said and growled at her. The bit her on her neck playfully. "My nose is just fine!" he said and laughed. "And you taste like salt." He a bucket appeared and he dipped it into the water and poured it over her head. He laughed when she sputtered and gave him a dirty look. "What? Just helping you out." He laughed and poured water of his head.

Celes giggled. "Well, for that you can wash me while I wash you." she said and picked up the shampoo and put some in his palm and then some in her own and reached up and started to wash his hair.

Sune chuckled as they washed each other's hair, "You have too much hair. I don't have enough shampoo." He complained, then he moaned, "Oh, yeah, right there." He said leaning into her as she scrubbed his head.

Celes scrubbed with more vigor and giggled. He was so cute and she loved taking care of him. "You're adorable." she said and kissed him as she finished his hair.

He smiled and then shook his head like fox, his hair dried and puffed a little. "Lets see you do that?"

Celes snorted, like when she laughed too hard snorted and looked at his hair. She laughed and finished washing her own hair and then dumped water over it and rinsed it dropping her head back and closing her eyes liking the feeling of water running down her face and body.

"Did you just snort? Oh, we have _got_ to get you to snort more often!" He said and picked her up out of the tub. "I want to hear you snort again." He told her as he dried them with his magic and kept walking them back to the bed. He laid her down and laid, gently on top of her. He placed his elbows by her side and propped his head in his hands. "Come on, snort."

Celes giggled. "It doesn't work like that." she said. "Usually I do it when I'm extremely entertained or laughing really hard. Its involuntary."

"Extremely entertained?" He asked and thought about it. "Oh, I know." He dressed them in pajamas and then picked her up. He carried her out the cabin and then found Lee in the sitting area playing chess with John.

Lee looked up, "What are you two up too?" He asked.

"Make her snort." Sune told him like a little kid making his older brother or parent do something for him.

Lee smiled, "What?"

"Make her snort! She did it once, make her do it again." Sune said.

Lee chuckled, "Have you tried telling her a joke or telling her something funny?"

"Why do you think I'm here? You are the something funny, I mean look at you… OH! Do that scene. Act it out. The one from Holy Musical B tman!"

Celes giggled. "You dont have to, it was an accident. He poofed out his hair when he dried it." she said and then snorted again.

Lee chuckled when she snorted. "Oh, really, and how did that look?"

Celes giggled and looked at Sune and just snorted and started to laugh. She couldn't help it now. "It was poofy..." she snorted again.

"It was poofy?" Lee asked and chuckled as she laughed and snorted. "There you go." He told Sune. "It was poofy."

Sune smiled and took them back to the room. He chuckled every time she snorted. He liked that, it was cute. He wondered if Ro did the snorting thing but doubted it. He laid her in the bed and watched her snort some more. "So cute!"

Celes looked up at him and continued to laugh and then started to calm down and reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is soft too." she said and giggled a little.

Sune leaned over and kissed her. He moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He leaned her back to lay carefully on her. His hands slid down her hips. He moaned again as he kissed her. Their clothes melted away and he he pulled her knee to his hip and he slowly slid into her core.

Celes' whole body heated in an instant and she leaned back and up as he slid into her. She moaned and looked at him and then kissed him again running her fingers down his back feeling the muscles and the lines between them and shivered more.

He moaned as she started to pump in and out of her at an even pace. He kissed down her neck and nipped it. He slid his hand to her ass and helped her pull her into him as he pumped into her more. He kissed and licked her neck. He kissed up to her ear and closed his eyes as he felt her body against his. The same little body that he laid on when he slept, teased, and just enjoyed her company. He loved her and now he wanted to show her how much he loved her by sharing his body with her.

Celes moaned again and slid her hands up to his head and rolled her hips with his pumping. He felt so good, so... just... right. She looked at him and kissed him again and moaned against his lips and bent her other knee up taking even more of him into her. She rolled back on her head slowly enjoying the feelings he was causing. She loved him, she really did. She kissed down his neck and then across his shoulder as her hips pushed up a little higher each time she rolled them.

Sune moaned again and started to pump faster into her. He kissed her and pressed his face back into her neck. He kissed it and then started to suck on it. He moaned as he met her hips as they thrusted up. He found he preferred to keep his face close to her neck, he could hear her moans, feel her body pressed against his, and her scent filled his senses. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

Celes started to give little squealed moans as her hips followed his. She closed her eyes and just gave into what she was feeling. The way he felt, the way he was making her feel. She shivered and her hips gave a jerk and she held onto him tighter feeling this need to just never let him go. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her core started to tighten and grip him even more.

He moaned as he shivered. The more she tightened around him the more he became closer to his release. He started to breath heavily as he shivered again. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he held her as tighter, and thrust harder and faster into her.

Celes held onto him tighter and her moans were squealed or pants. She arched back and pressed into him. She felt her orgasm pushing at her and she moaned louder and her hips jerked again. Without knowing it at all she had opened to him. She did that though, she didn't mean to in some cases it just happened, she squeezed her eyes shut at her orgasm came on and she sent that to Sune so he knew it was there. She arched back and gave a tiny squeal as her body tightened in it.

Sune moaned out his orgasm with her and shivered hard. He kissed her neck and jerked a few times. He laid on her, trying to collect himself.

Celes panted slightly and moaned she rubbed his back and smiled. "You okay?" she whispered and her hips jerked again and she moaned feeling her core contract in a mini orgasm.

He allowed her to finish the pleasure that was coursing through her, when she finally relaxed, he slipped off her and laid on his side next to her. He looked at her with a frown. "Don't do that again." He told her. "Don't do that unless I initiate it, okay?"

Celes looked at him for a minute trying to figure out what he was talking about and then understood. She nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered and looked away. "I don't... I didnt do it on purpose." she said and rolled over so she didnt face him and shut her eyes. She had ruined it.

"Stop thinking so loud," He told her. "I was just telling you what I don't want you to do. Why are you sensitive about it? Its not like I'm rejecting your feelings. I'm Just not ready for that with you. That was too much and it made me uncomfortable." He rolled her over onto her back. "Stop hiding from me."

"I'm not being sensitive. I'm just taking a minute I'm not hiding. I'm sorry okay, sometimes it just happens. I love completely I can't help myself. I am love." She looked at him and sighed. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable that was not my intention. That's never my intention with you. I don't want to push you. I want you to be okay. I'm very, very sorry I did that." She said and touched his cheek. "I'll control it better." She whispered. "I promise."

Sune relaxed and calmed down. He loved Celes, but wasn't ready for that at all. Part of him wanted to stop everything, but they were already finishing. He laid down and watched her. "Why do you look?" He asked. "Like... why dont you close your eyes. You always have a need to look at me in the eyes. Its disturbing... like you are trying to challenge me or something."

Celes' eyes reverted automatically. "I... its just how I am. Ill stop if it makes you uncomfortable." she said and started at his chest.

"I meant during sex. You have a need to look me in the eyes. Its unnerving. You still little brat." He tapped his knuckle ti her forehead. I dont mind you looking me in the eye now. We are talking. But during sex you looked me in the eye twice. I don't like that. I think it's more of a fox thing. You dont look an animal in the eyes unless you are challenging them or making yourself dominate over them." He shrugged and then walked his fingers between her breast. "Other than that, I think this was good." He said. He wanted to lay on her but was scared he might squish the baby she carried. He frowned and looked at her with concern. "When you get pregnant with my children how are we going to sleep? I like sleeping on my and Roman."

Celes smiled a little and watched his fingers and shivered a little. "Um, I dont know..." she thought about it. "I suppose off to one side with your head still on my chest?" she asked him. "You can sleep on top of me now if you want, the baby is still little and I havent really started to have a baby bump. Its okay, we will figure all that out when it comes I promise." she walked her fingers down his side to his hip and then looked at him. "Hey! Im not a brat." she giggled and pushed his hip half heartedly.

"Yes, you are." He laced his fingers with hers and kissed them. "Just like how I enjoy picking on you and you call it tormenting." He smiled and the crawled on top of her. He snagged his head against her breast. "What if, you are pregnant and your breast hurt, then I can't sleep on you, what then?" He gave a little frown. "We are going to have to find someone to carry the babies." He said and laid his head back down. He picked up her hand and made her rub his head. They were good. It was just like when he had sex with her before. He had questions and he asked. They just had to get use to each other and their roles. There was never a disconnect. "You know, I was always curious about nipple rings. Not for me but just on women. I always imagine when they breast feed more milk comes out because their nipples are pierced." He said as he circled one if her nipples with his finger.

Celes shivered and her nipple hardened, her legs went a little weak like they always did when someone messed with her nipples or in that area. "Ive never noticed a difference. I take them out in about the eight months because thats when my lactation doesnt need stimulation to happen. I keep them out for about six months." she said and rubbed his head.

Sune sighed as she covered her breast with his his hand closed his eyes. "Celes, I love you, you know."

"I do know, and I love you." She whispered. "Let's sleep okay?" She said to him.

He smiled and sighed. "You go yo sleep." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Celes smiled and found she was happy, really happy. She loved him and even though she had opened when he wasnt ready, it was good. She sighed and shut her eyes. "Good Night, Kurushimeru hito." she whispered before she fell asleep.

In the corner of the room there was movement. "Did you see?" came Hi'iaka's voice.

"Of course I saw, they... they're working." Cecil whispered to her.

"Cec, that means its time. Your magic to try and keep them apart never worked anyway, Celes loves to hard for that." she soothed.

Cecil's eyes filled with tears. "The little fox will hate me." he whispered.

Hi'iaka soothed him by rubbing his back. "No, he will be angry, but he has been taught forgiveness. But they need to know and it is best for you to tell them at the same time. No need for them to know seperately. Take my hand." she said and held out her hand. "I will guide them into the memory."

 _Celes woke, but she knew she wasnt awake. She sat up slowly still on the boat. She didnt know where Sune went. That worried her despite the dream state. She got out of the bed and found herself in a large tshirt. She padded out of the cabin and the scene changed around her. She looked around and found she in what appeared to be ancient Asia. She looked around again and found Sune sitting not that far away under a tree. She went and sat down and grabbed his hand. "Whats this?"_

 _Sune looked at her and smiled. "A memory, that is me and Zoom, we were so young. barley adults, barley making it into manhood the first time." he whispered._

 _Celes watched the memory and nodded. It kept playing out until she noticed that they were not alone under the tree. "Cecil." she said._

 _"Watch, this is something I should have shared with you two. I am so sorry." he whispered._

 _As the memory went on, Cecil joined them and took Sune away._

 _"I remember this day, a little." he whispered._

 _Celes watched in almost horror when she realized what was happening. "No, no." she whispered. She watched as Cecil took Sune's love, everything he was and just took it. Cecil stripped it away and turned him into Nogitsune. And the kicker, that was when Kitaru emerged from Cecils chest. Celes shot to her feet but then the dream faded._

Celes woke with a start. "No!" she gasped, she was shaking and crying. "No, no."

Sune shot from the bed. Anger and rage filled his chest. He looked around the room, his eyes a brilliant lavender, glowing. They landed on Cecil and he growled like the true wild fox he should have been. He pressed his back to the wall and slowly made his way to the door. "Don't come near me... any of you."

Celes whimpered in the bed and looked at Cecil. "Go away!" She screamed. "You..." She gave a wince and looked at Sune. "Please..." She whispered and shut her eyes praying for something she wasn't sure of.

Cecil watched Sune, so angry. He gave a sad noise and then left.

 _"Roman..._ " Celes sent through the connection.

Roman opened the door and nearly collided with Sune. "What's happening?" She asked. "Nightmares?"

"Cecil made him Nogitsune." Celes whispered. She shook so hard she could barely move. "He... He... Needs you." She got up slowly off the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't protect him." She whispered and left the room still shaking.

Roman frowned and saw how he had positioned himself. She walked in front of him and popped them to their island. "Wait... dont fight." She said as she wrapped herself around him. She wrapped her magic around him as well and quickly opened to him and pushed her love fir him. She was able to tackle him to the ground but she had to work to hold him. Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. And the dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby." She sang softly into his ear as he continued to struggled. It was the only song she had sang when she held his box with him in it. "Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dreamed of, dreams really do come true."

"I can fix you." She whispered as she hugged him to her. She rocked him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I can and will ALWAYS fix you. You're my fox, my tricksters, all mine." She told him. She hummed as she continued to stroke him. She laid back on the ground with him somewhat on her. His body curved around her belly. "My foxy baby. I shall fix you and love you no matter what happens." She lifted his chin, "awe," she kissed him gently and wiped his eyes. "Concentrate on me first. When you are ready, you can talk to me. I will listen."

Sune nodded and took deep breaths and started to calm more. Once he did he looked at her still curled around her. "He made me what I was, what I can be. He was suppose to protect me... And Celes... I let her in and she knew, he's apart of her she had to know." He shook his head. "I can't look at them, be around them." He whispered but his heart hurt when he said the words.

"Oh, Sune." She whispered. "Celes wouldn't withhold that information. I know Celes. She cares too much. She is sensitive to information like that. The spirits have the ability to disconnect from us and to keep stuff from us. So don't think Celes had anything ti do with this." He rubbed his back and kissed him. She kissed him sweetly, "I fixed you when no other could. I can do it again and keep doing it as long as I live."

Sune nodded. "I love you." He whispered, his body growing heavy. "I love you." He repeated and fell asleep.

I love you too." She whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. "God, I love you." She popped them to their bed. She sighed with the softness of the bed. She held onto Sune and nudged Celes three times. " _Are you okay, Cel-bear."_ She sent her and sent her love to her.

" _No._ " She sent. _"He's hurting I failed in taking care of him._ " She sent back. She was on the deck looking down into the black ocean.

 _It wasn't you."_ She sent back. " _You're not at fault. You didn't know. Hell, I didnt know. Its okay, it's really okay. I'm going to keep him until he feels better. You stay with Lee, Harry, and John. He still loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't feel hurt. My fox needs time to see this. I promise, this will blow over. I love you."_

Celes turned to find the three of them standing there she instantly went to them and right into Lee's arms and started to sob.

"Don't cry, Inimorar Mea. It wasn't your fault." Lee soothed. It really wasn't your fault." He held her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair. She had felt how upset she was and when Roman told them what happened they all went to her. She needed them.

John wrapped his arm around her as well. "We know it wasn't you. You love so easily. And if you had known you wouldn't want to be alone with Sune. Not like this."

Harry rubbed her back, they had said all he could in this situation. He shook his head, this was all messed up, and she was just talking about hoping things stayed happy.

"He hates me." she whispered. "I… didn't know, but you didn't see him. He _hates_ me."

"Celes," John lifted her chin, "He don't hate you. He's hurt and confused. But he don't hate you."

Lee nodded, "Weather you see it or not, he is still young. He has lot to learn. We saw the memory, Ro showed us. He was really young, nearly an adult. Ley him work things out and he will be back. You will see."

Harry continued to rub her back . "And Cecil..."

Celes growled and cut him off. "No, Cecil did not love him. He never could have done that if he did." She trembled now and her back was starting to hurt. She made a little sound and shook her head. "I don't..." She whispered and sagged a little. "I don't feel good." She whispered and her stomach gave a turn. "I think I'm going to be..." She tore away from Lee, John, and Harry and vomited over the side of the boat gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. When she finished she turned around and sank to the deck tired and heartbroken. "I need to sleep." She whispered.

John nodded, "Okay," He said and picked her up. He made her sleep and made sure she had a dreamless sleep. "We should all just get some sleep." He said and took her to a empty room. "Then we will deal with this later."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Yes." he said softly. He followed them into the bed and reached out to give Celes comfort with his touch.

Lee nodded and rubbed Celes. Soon they all started to fall asleep.

Danger ran to the toilet for like the fifth time in the morning. She threw up and groaned. It had been like this for a couple of weeks. It was so weird. She threw up all morning, then during the afternoon and night she was fine. But she notice she was starting to get thinner, but since she was hungry all the time it kind of made it better.

Miles listened to her and felt so worried and concerned. He slipped from the bed, watched her get into the shower and the left the room. He milled around the house and then came to Luke's door. He didn't know why he'd chosen Luke, probably because he would be okay if it was bad. He knocked lightly and waited.

"I'm just saying if you don't get him to stop saying that word, Mama is going to blood flip!" Luke said to Val and opened the door. "Hey, Mies, what's up?" he asked.

Miles looked into the room and saw a stressed Val and then looked at Luke. "Uh, I have a question maybe you two can help me with." he said.

Val nodded desperate not to talk about the fact that Hail had memorized perhaps the most language soaked song in Holy Musical B tman.

Dia laughed and rubbed her belly, "Go on, you two, we will keep Hail here until you two figure out to keep him from cussing."

"You want to be the man, you've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man." Hail was heard singing.

Jude gave a little shake of her head and waddled over to Hail. "Go." she encouraged.

"Come on," Luke chuckled and pulled Val out. He closed the door and smiled down at Miles, "What can we help you with?" He asked.

Miles sighed. "Danger is sick, she's been sick for two weeks. She throws up every morning, stays in bed, doesn't want to eat. And then afternoon rolls around and she's all about food."

Luke smiled, "Well, lets get Jude on this, she is the healer when Papa and Mama are gone." He patted Miles' head. He poked his head back into the apartment. "Judy, can you come with me, sounds like Dang is sick."

Jude frowned and got up. She waddled over holding her belly. "Take me to her." she said and rubbed Miles' head.

Miles nodded. "Okay." he said and led them back to his and Danger's room. "Dang? Jude is here to look at you." he called going in.

"I'm fine." She called from the shower. "It'll pass in an hour or so." She really didn't want anyone to visit her. She wanted to take her shower, curl up in bed with all her animals around her, Miles watching over her and nap until it went away.

Jude stopped Miles when he went to talk again. "I got it." she whispered and walked over to the bathroom and stepped in shutting the door behind her. "Danger, I heard you've been throwing up in the mornings and you don't want to eat. Honey, are you and Miles… having sex?" she asked her.

Danger looked up at her from the cool water. "Yeah." She said. "Every chance we get." She said truthfully.

Jude nodded. "And how long ago was the first time?" she asked as she started to run her magic over Danger looking for the things John had taught her to look for.

She gave a little smile. "When Daddy and Mama got married. After catching the flowers and the lacy thing, I went to Miles and we had sex twice." Her stomach turned and she groaned a little.

Jude made a potion for morning sickness appear and held it out to her. "Drink this, it will help. Its for morning sickness." she said as she checked the strong little life. She gave a little smile. "When Papa gets back you need to go to him. Danger, you're pregnant." she said watching her sister.

She looked up at her older sister. "A baby? I'm going to have a baby?" She asked and reached up and took the little vile. "I won't throw this up, will I?"

"No, Mama formulated it so you won't." Jude assured her. "And yes, you need to talk to Papa. I know some about this but he knows more." she gave a sad smile. "The Dads are going to flip."

Danger frowned as she drank the potion. "But… why? We are okay. And Miles will stay with me. We are like Lark when he had his baby. I'm just a little younger and we have our own apartment here at home and at school."

"Is because you are younger. But it will be okay. Come on get out of that shower they should be home any minute." she said. "Our Mums will gush, they are both pregnant."

Danger smiled. "And you are going to have one next month, huh?" She slowly stood, testing out her legs and then taking inventory of her body and then felt like she was doing good. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. "You and Dia are going to have babies. I can't way to meet them." She kissed Jude's belly and smiled up at her sister.

Jude smiled and rubbed her belly. "This little one is a miracle to my husbands people." she whispered. "She's good, and she will be here next month." she looked at her little sister. "Come on Dang, you need to tell Miles so he stops freaking out."

"Okay." She walked out with Jude and hugged Miles. "Oh, this is so good, no wonder the puppies and piggies have been around us more. "We are having a baby."

Miles felt panic fill his body, but Danger was happy. He rubbed her back, he was happy but terrified. "Shar…" he pulled back. "Your dad is going to kill me." he whispered. "In my bed, in our bed… Oh God, I'm going to get killed!" he said as his breathing started to come in short strangled breaths. "I'm dead, Oh and Papa! Oh… oh no I defiled you and got you pregnant and now they are going to kill me!" he gasped for air as he started to get dizzy.

Danger flinched as she stepped back. "Miles…" She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Miles stopped at the sound of her voice and suddenly felt calm. "Oh this isn't the reaction…" he stepped back to her. "I… I'm happy." he whispered. "I really am I'm sorry. I'm just terrified, what if… what if we can't do this?" he asked. "I want to have kids with you, Shar… I just didn't expect it this soon." he ran his hands down her arms. "I just need to freak out and then I'll be okay."

"I'm…" She nodded. "Okay. I'll let you have your freak out… I just… I can't be here when you do." She said as she walked over to the closet to change.

"So, a baby? I think you'll be fine." Luke said and rubbed his head. "Dad will be okay. If you need back up, just let us know and we will be there for you and Dang to help out."

Miles nodded and winced when he heard Danger sniff. "I need Daddy." he said and left the room and headed down to the kitchen hoping they were back.

Right then Lee, Celes, John, and Harry all walked in.

"I think we need to make something good." Lee said.

"Want a fruit smoothie?" John asked Celes.

Celes looked up a John and gave a little nod. "Mango and pineapple." she whispered and then caught sight of her son. "Miles, baby boy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I… I need to talk to Daddy… a-alone." he whispered.

Lee gave a little frown, "Okay." He walked Miles to his private study and closed the door. "What's can I help you with, son?" he asked as he leaned against the desk and watched him.

Miles looked down at his hands and then back at his dad. "I… I got Danger pregnant." he whispered and his eyes filled with tears. "And… and I'm scared, and I know its bad cause we are young but I'm happy too… but I can't be happy cause I'm too busy freaking out." he said the last part all in a rush and wiped his cheeks.

Lee's mouth fell open. Then he collected himself. "Okay…" He said calming himself before he freaked out. "Well… lets think this through, what are we freaking out?"

Miles sniffed. "Dad's going to kill me." he whispered. "And Papa will… and I don't know if we can do this. I don't now if we are ready… I mean we just turned thirteen!" he said and cried harder. "I mean… we take care of the animals but… but its another whole life, a little human!"

He sat Miles down and knelt down in front of him. "Okay, lets breath, shall we? First off, the most important is that yes, you are going to have a baby. No, she isn't an animal, but we are family. We will help you in every chance we can. Your mums will show Dang how to go to school without being seens. Then when she gives birth we will take care of the baby while you are at school. During the weekends and holidays you will come and take care of your child. Okay?"

Miles sniffed and nodded. "Like how Mama and Mummy did with Lark, Jude and Luke?" he asked.

"Yes, just like how mama and mummy took care of Ri. How we all took care of Ri. Now, for the second important part of the this situation, Dang. She is going to be super sensitive and she is going to need you to step up. You have to take care of her. She will need you, do you think you can do that? Do you think you can be there for her? Take care of her, and make her feel important?"

Miles nodded. "I do, I really do. I love her so much, and she's so happy she's not even scared. I hurt her when I freaked out a little." he winced and wiped his cheeks as his tears stopped.

"That is because in her mind its only you her, the animals and now the new baby. We don't matter and she will fight and argue for you. But Miles, she is dark and you are light. There is a possibility that your baby will be dark. So you will need to make things right with her and you need to work with mama to make your light stronger."

Miles looked at his father, he hadn't even thought of that. "Oh... okay" he nodded. "I need to talk to Mama too." he whispered. "I need to talk to Danger though too." he winced. "I really messed up. Did you? Did you freak out when Mum got pregnant the first time, or when Mama got pregnant with me?" he asked.

Lee rubbed his chin. "I messed up on both times." He told him. "The first time with mum, I was happy… I was excited. Then mum got sick with Rainy. The doctor and mama said, that if Rain was to be born, then she would die. I yelled at mum. I was so scared, I didn't want to lose mum. I didn't want her to die. This was before Papa was here and could help. Then the first time with mama… it was early for us. I love your mama, but I was unsure and scared. Cause I love mum so much. I didn't want to hurt your mum. Then I found out Mama was carrying you and I was even more scared. You are my first son, so you will always be special to me. But I thought it would hurt mum, cause you are a boy. But I love you. And mama wanted to _always_ be around me. So I tried to distance myself. But we worked everything out. Just like how I know you will work everything out with Dang. and that is because you love her and you want her happy."

Miles nodded taking in the stories and then hugged his father. "You'll help, you and Mama, and Mum, and Papa, Poppy, and Dad?" he asked. "I think we can do this." he nodded decidedly.

"Of course we will help." Lee smiled as his son finally calmed down. "Now the third important problem. Dad," He said. "Now, Danger is his other little girl. And yes, you may be in trouble, but you love her, right?"

"Well yeah, from the womb to forever." he said. "She's all I want, I don't want anyone but Shar're." he looked at his father. "That matters to dad, huh?"

"It does. It really does. And while you're at it, show your markings." Lee said, "And then lay it on thick with the romantic stuff on how you love her so much." he smiled.

Miles gave a little smile. "Mama says I got your ability to say sweet words." he said and then looked down at his arms and made his markings appear. "She's upset." he held out his arms. "That's worse than me freaking out."

"And you will make it up to her. You always do." He patted him on the head. "Come on, lets face the lion's den." He said. "Come on, remember, lots of sweet words."

"Yes, I will remember. Can... can Danger be there? Do you think she already told our mums?" he asked as they walked back to the kitchen. He looked around expecting to see a bunch of squealing mums but the only person there was his mother and she didn't look happy. "Is Mama okay?" he asked.

"Well, we had some trouble out on sea. This new information may cheer her up and distract her." He told Miles. Then he called Danger down to the kitchen along with Harry and John, telling them that Miles and Danger had some news.

Miles took Dangers hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. I love you." he whispered to her. "Let's tell our family." he said.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay, I love you." She couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he was doing his freak out. She gave a giggle and hugged him again. She was so excited and she loved Miles so much. She bounced over to a stool and placed her legs on Miles' lap. "I would like some food please? Oh! Mum's eggrolls! I love them! That and sticky rice, please!"

Celes looked at Danger. "You're happy." she pointed out softly.

John frowned standing behind Celes. He felt her little life but there was a second in the room and Roman wasn't in there. He looked at Danger and focused on her and then gave a sound. "Danger! You're pregnant!" he blurted.

"She's what?" Harry asked. "No, you must be wrong. No." he said.

"Nope!" Danger said excitedly. "Oh, isn't it just…" She squealed excitedly and hugged Miles next to her. "We are going to have a baby and we will have a new addition to our family, plus the puppies, piggies, bunnies, snake, and I'm helping with Lana's goat, and with mum's horsies. I am so excited!" She gave a scream this time.

"Well, I can't make mum's eggrolls, but I can make you some other good food."

"Oh, In that case I want some lo mein, chicken wraps."

"Okay, I can do that." He said as he started in on making Danger's food, but paying attention to everyone else.

"But you're thirteen." Harry said, stuck on that now. "My little girl is only thirteen. Oh..."

John shook his head. "Well, we can't change it."

Celes smiled and hugged Danger and Miles at the same time. "Oh babies." she whispered and started to cry. "I'm so happy for you." she cried.

Miles shifted uncomfortable and patted his mother's back. "Uh, thanks Mama."

"I need to go punch a bag." Harry said and stalked out to work his anger out so he could be happy for his little girl.

Danger smiled and patted Celes' head. She slipped from the stool. She allowed Celes to wrap herself around Miles and cry. She quickly slipped out the kitchen and made her way up to the training room. She watched as her dad started to beat up a bag. She sat on the ground by the door. She wanted her dad to be happy for her, to hug her and tell her everything was going to be fine. She also wanted her Miles too, but if her dad couldn't be happy then she would gladly pick Miles and remind her dad of the good thing he is missing out on. She frowned as she crossed her arms and watched Harry.

Harry swung at the bag again and then saw Danger and grunted when the bag came back and hit him. "Danger." he said and looked at her. She looked so upset, just like Roman when she was upset. "I'm sorry, baby." he said and walked over to her and sat down. "You're so young." he said softly. "So young, I'm worried about you. And I know the Miles is your mate and I expected you two to have kids but _after_ you were married and out of school. I'm just... taken off guard."

"But you and Mama had Jude _before_ you married." She pointed out. "Then _after_ you got married you had Noah. Mama had Vinny _before_ she married Papa." She looked up at her father. "I love him, Dad. I love him _so_ much. Even before we were born. I don't remember much, but I do remember that. I loved him before I was born, I love him when I was born, and I love him now." She glared up at him. "If you can't be happy for me and having a mate, or happy that I'm with my mate, then I don't want to ever see you again. I will not talk to you and I will stay at Hogwarts and not come home. I can even become the grounds keeper there when Hagrid is ready to move on." She nodded stubbornly. When it came to her Miles, she knew she could become the most stubbornest person ever… even dangerous.

Harry knee jerk reaction was to hold her closer but he took a deep breath and pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "You're growing up to fast." he whispered and held her close. "I am happy, I've never disapproved of Miles, I know exactly how you are about him because of the way your mother was with Mama when they were pregnant with you two. I'm happy, I promise." he rocked her a little. He didn't want her to get too upset, too stubborn... too anything. She carried his and Roman's darkness too. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Promise me though, you'll always remember you're my little girl?"

Danger calmed down and leaned into her father's arms. "Dad..." she sighed. "I'm thirteen. "I'm not a little girl. I'll be a third year at Hogwarts. "I have a period so, that makes me a woman. But I shall always have fun." She smiled up at Harry and then hugged him tightly and giggled. "Oh, I'm so happy. And I love him, and we are going to have an animal clinic too." She looked up at him. "I didn't want to tell mama on you." She whispered. "I know she can kick your butt." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "She can these days." he said rubbing his daughters back. "When your mother gets back you two will have to sit down and talk." he said and rocked her. "And thirteen or one hundred and thirteen you will always be my little girl."

She smiled and pressed her cheek to his chest. "That's because you are such an old man. And sentimental." She giggled.

"Hey!" he poked her side. "I am not old! That is Daddy." he tickled his daughter a minute and then stood with her. "If I recall you were going to eat something. May I take you back down for food?"

"Are you done beating up that poor bag? It didn't do anything to you." She shook her head. "Poor, poor, poor bag."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'll take you downstairs then go for a swim okay?" he asked her as he started out of the room.

"But that poor bag." She giggled as she walked with him. "I mean violence is never the answer... only if its a last resort and someone is trying to take something from you that belongs to you. Only time."

"Awe, my daughter is a pacifist!" he balked moeckly and led her into the kitchen. "Eat my Little Dangerous Girl" he kissed the top of her head. "Got to keep that grandchild healthy."

She grind and and kicked her feet. "That's right, I have to eat. Oh, Jude gave me some potion to drink. It stopped me from throwing up. Can I have more of that for tomorrow?" She asked Celes.

"Yes, or I can give you the drops." she said smiling at her, she was feeling better too.

"What are the drops?" She asked as she held Miles' hand and placed her legs on his lap. They were always touching, not sexually but holding hands or placing her legs on him. If she could she would sit on his lap.

"They can be used past the first trimester to combat nausea if it continues. They are more potent yet less at the same time." she explained and summoned a bag. "Lemon is always my favorite." she smiled and pushed the bag over. "But the bag will give you whatever flavor you desire."

"Oh, goodie." She said and pulled the bag to her. "Not candy." She said as a reminder to herself. "Then I can eat all day. I was starting to worry a little. My clothes were getting a little big." She rubbed her stomach.

Celes smiled and touched her belly. "If you look at me, I'm barely pregnant too." She lifted her shirt to reveal the little curve. "But I've had babies before but soon you will grow. And eat just fine. In a lot of cases its normal to lose weight before you gain it, isn't that right John?" she said encouraging him to put Dangers mind at ease.

"What, oh yes. It is, you'll be fine and the baby if very healthy and very strong." he said and hugged her and rubbed her arm.

"Really? I cant wait to see if it will be a boy or a girl." She squealed again and then hugged Miles. "Would you like a boy or a girl?" She asked him.

"Okay, squeals, here is your food." Lee told her.

Miles laughed. "I don't care really, whichever would make me happy because its yours and mine." he kissed her.

Celes' eyes misted again and she looked away from them and laid her head down and hummed a little as her mind drifted away from the moment.

"Oh, look, now you are making your mama all emotional." Lee teased and chuckled. "Here, Cel. You need to eat too."

Celes lifted her head and looked at the food and up at him. She sighed and pulled the plate closer and made herself eat. She didn't feel like eating but knew she had to. She looked at her son and how happy he seemed to be getting by the moment and her heart hurt and was happy at the same time. She gave a soft sigh and continued to eat slowly.

Harry ran his fingers into Celes' hair and kissed her neck. "Be okay." he whispered.

"I'm trying." she whispered back.

He kissed her cheek. "Okay, Little Dove." he said. "I'm going for a swim." he said and walked from the kitchen through the back door.

Lee sat and watched the girls. The more time he watched his son and Danger, the more he felt relaxed. He had did an internal freak out while he talk to Miles. He actually felt really calm… maybe because it wasn't his little girl and it was Harry's. He gave a secret smile, his son knocked up Harry's daughter, whereas his son had yet to crack his own daughter's cookie. Yeah, this type of thinking was going to get him punched if Harry ever knew.

Danger hummed as she ate happily. She felt so good so good now, she was so happy and she was eating! Like real food and not throwing up. "Papa, can I have a smoothie after this too?" she asked.

"Sure you can." he said and started to make her one too.

Miles pressed his nose into Danger's neck. "Hey, can't you wait for the smoothie?" he whispered to her and his hand slid around her and pressed to her belly.

She shivered as her body heated up. Since she had been getting sick they had stopped touching or having sex, he was so worried and she hadn't felt so good. She smiled, " _I want something more but I think a smoothie right now is good."_ She sent him and leaned her head to the side so that he could kiss her neck.

Miles kissed her neck and sent her the moan he wanted her to hear. He loved how happy she was pregnant and no dyeing or something, one of many scenarios played in his head for the past few weeks. And her happiness was infectious. He looked at his mother, she looked so sad and he wondered what had happened to make her that way. He kissed Danger's neck again and then sat up and watched her drink her smoothie. Then when she finished he took her hand and smiled at their parents. "See you all later." he said and led her off before anyone could stop them.

Celes watched them go and smiled a little. "Well, they seem good now." she whispered. "And happy, happy is good. We should all be happy." she rubbed her belly. She missed Roman and it had only been a few hours without seeing her, she worried Sune would never talk to her again. She sighed. "I'm going to go to my lagoon." she said and slid off the stool leaving her food half eaten and her smoothie half drank and left the house.

Roman walked into the bedroom with a tray of food. "Sune, time to eat." She said as she set the tray down. She crawled into the bed and leaned over him and placed kisses on his cheek. "Come on, good food. Fruit, toast, egg, and sausage. Oh, wait that's my meal." She giggled and kissed his cheek again. "I made you your japanese breakfast. Even have your tea set."

Sune sat up and sighed. "Okay. Looks good." he said softly and took his food and ate it. "I'm sorry you have to be away from everyone for me."

"Hey," she made him look at her. "You needed me, you still need me, right? Its how we work in this relationship. When we need someone we take time out and take care of that need. Its okay." She kissed him and started to eat her food. She looked out onto the ocean. "Look at that view, isn't it pretty?"

Sune looked and nodded. "It is." he said and ate. He watched her as he did. He still felt bad taking her from who she craved, taking her from Celes. He looked away from her and felt a sting. "We shouldn't stay away long, I'm already doing better." he said truthfully.

She gave a gasp and looked at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me? You don't want to spend time with me any more?" She sniffed a little. "I see how it is, just sleep with me for one night and dump me off. A one night stand… I didn't think you were the kind of guy to want to do that." she set her food aside and laid on her side, giving him her back. "My fox just wanted a one night stand... and I didn't even get any sex. So mean."

He reached out and rubbed her back. "That's not what I meant." he whispered. "I... don't do one night stands." he set his plate down and curled up behind her. "I just know how you are right now, my Roman." he kissed the back of her neck. "You want to be with Celes..." he trailed off. "And I don't do one night stands." he repeated.

Roman chuckled and rolled over. "I know you don't, and I know I want to be with Celes, but like I said, you need me." She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Sune, don't push me away. You need to talk this out, I'm here to listen, let me listen to you. You know, break something." She sat up and looked down at him. "Break something, shout, growl, let your anger out! I have a room full of glasses so I can throw them and destroy the room. "I can make you one here" She slipped out the bed and pulled him out as well. She walked them down to an empty room and waved a hand. It was filled with glasses, vases, everything breakable. "Go on, do what is natural. Let me hear it. Or are you just going to allow what Cecil did happen? He _took_ your love. He replaced your true memories, then his darkness took over your family, took over Wuu's spot and kept you dark." She told him. "Throw it," She told him and handed him a few glasses. "All because you didn't return his feelings? Separated you from your family!"

Sune looked down at the glass and then back at her. He let her words run through his mind on repeat and then growled and chuckled the glass at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces, like his soul and his life. Cecil had take everything away from him. All because he didn't love the spirit back. He started to throw them one after another, picturing his face then screaming at it and throwing more. He didn't know when it happened but he started to cry, it hurt so bad, it hurt to know. It hurt him to think of it. It just hurt and he didn't want it to hurt anymore. He dropped the last glass on the floor at his feet and just stood there and cried. "He didn't love me." he whispered. "He loved the idea of me, and when he couldn't have that idea, he attacked me. He took my family and twisted into something its not. He inserted himself into us and changed us. He made them all listen to him, ignore me for years, century's. He broke me into a million little pieces and destroyed everything." he sobbed. "I'm angry, but mostly Im hurt. It hurts, I don't want it to hurt. And do you know what worse about all this? Is that I'm not the only one who was hurt. My family was, my family all had their thoughts and memories changed. Zoom was there that day and he don't remember it." he looked at Roman and then down at his hands bleeding. "And now... now its hurting my new family. You're all hurting and I can't make it stop. I don't want to forgive him but... I know I have to. Not for him but for me." he said and took a deep breath. Saying that, seemed to lift something off his shoulders and he felt his mind clear more.

Roman carefully walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay," She told him and rocked him a little. "Just like you he needed to learn. Its okay to be angry and it's okay to not want to forgive him." She cupped his face and wiped his tears. She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "We are your family and we will back you in what you decide. Celes loves you, I assure you, she didn't know. She would have had some issues about it." She kissed him again. "The hurt will go away when you forgive. Look at everything in your life now. I love you, Celes loves you, hell, Lee, Harry, and John love you. And your family is coming to find you. We still have some members to find and we need to get Marimu away too. Then we will have a family reunion, make Kitaru go back to Cecil and have Wuu take his rightful place." She smiled. "Then we marry." She sang. "And you and I shall have babies." She smiled at him and kissed him again. "Happily ever after."

Sune smiled a little. She made it sound so easy, but he knew it wouldn't always be easy. He kissed Roman and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." he said. "I love all of them, my whole family, you guys included. I... I'm not upset with Celes and I didn't mean to scare her last night. And if I know her, she's beating herself up more about this than she probably should." he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you."

Roman smiled. "You know how to thank me? Give me some of your foxy loving, kisses, hold me, and play with me." she giggled and kissed him. "My foxy man with a big heart." She squealed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him deeply. "God… and you taste so good." She shivered.

Sune moaned a little and pulled back from her and looked at her. "Roman ..." he whispered and kissed her again carrying her from the glass covered room. "I need to heal my hands." he whispered against her lips.

She giggled and kissed him. "Let me see them." She said as she slid down his body, making sure to rub against him. She took his hands and summoned a bowl of told ice water. She used Pele's magic to heal them and then stuck his hands into the ice water to cool them down. "There you go." She kissed him again. "Now, when you are done lets go home. My Cel-bear needs a fox to tell her everything is okay." She kissed him again and giggled.

Ruth found Cecil on the beach. She pushed him into the water. Anger coursed through her, "Lies! All lies!" She screamed. "You said Kitaru was just an abusive god that needed to be taught a lesson! That we needed to protect the fox, because he was the key! And you!" She turned on Leelane. "You said we should all stick together and help! You lied for centuries! Centuries!"

"Ruth, please calm down. I did say we needed to stick together and help. I never lied. The poor little fox needed protecting, I just didn't say from whom." Leelane explained as she raised her hands a little to try and calm Ruth.

"Its the same as lying! You protected him! _Him_!"

"Just because he did wrong don't mean that my duty to be loyal has changed. He needed our help." Leelane said stiffly.

"I thought you changed, I thought you have come to _actually_ love and not be a whore! But I was wrong!" She growled and flexed her fist as she growled at Cecil. "And what of your daemon? You're just going to let her die? You're going to give her to me so that I can give her back?" She gave a dark smile. "Well, I'm not. I'm going to keep her and you are going to be under _my_ power and _my_ will. Lets see how you like it. Being toyed with."

"Ruth!" Leelane said. "Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"I don't want to hear your speech, Miss High and mighty!"

Cecil stood slowly and looked at Ruth squarely in the eyes. "You know better than anyone how the demons work, Ruth. Yours is just as bad at times. _I_ call her back, not you. Don't you see? By telling him, by telling him I _am_ proving I've changed. I'm better. Because these people who have saved Kyo, they are the reason I did this. Because it hurts them and I want them to move past it. And no, this wasn't done for me. I know what's going to happen to me in the end." he put his chin out. "I know that in the end my demon will die, haven't you noticed? My life force is running out. I'm dying too because when I cursed him, I cursed myself too." he said. "Unless the demon is not forced, we will _both_ die. Have a smell Ruth, I'm right here and I'm certain I reek of it!"

"Then I hope you both die." She snapped, "Then not only will I have you in my powers, I will also have control of you." She turned to Julian, "he is not to be reborn until I say." She snapped. She turned back to Cecil. "I'll make your curse fell like a vacation compared to the afterlife hell you will live." She hissed at him and faded out.

Leelane sighed, "She just needs some time to calm down. She will be fine." She walked up to Cecil and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Kitaru will come back to you, she has no choice but do that."

Cecil sighed and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I don't know if this was right. They are hurting." he whispered. "But Hi'iaka helped me see it is." he rocked her a little. "I'm scared." he whispered.

Julian gave him a knowing smile. "Don't be, despite what Ruthie says, you will be reborn again. Its predetermined its how our magic and people work."

Cecil nodded and held Leelane for comfort. "I'm still scared."

Leelane smiled and gave him a little squeeze. "Don't be, we will all be here. It will end peacefully… for the most part. Don't worry, Cec," She looked up at him. "Everything will be fine, I promise. The little fox will be reunited with his family and will have a new family of his own." She kissed his cheek. "And Ruth will calm down. Such a tempered thing. So quick to anger."

"Its how she works." he sighed and kissed Leelane's cheek. "Go back to Harmon. I'm fine, I'll go to the Hawaiian tank for a bit until Ruth cools." he kissed her cheek again and then her lips before he left.

Julian gave a smile. "Come on, Sis, lets go." he took his sister's hand and they walked back to the home they built.

Celes woke with a little sigh and rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling of her tree house. She sighed and sat up slowly and looked around and smoothed her hair. She got off the bed and went down into her and Lee's room and up to the bathroom and stripped and got into the shower and shut her eyes as the warm water ran over her body and she fought the urge to scream and cry. She sighed and got out a few minutes after getting in and dried with magic then pulled on a large t-shirt and shorts and padded out of the room in search of food and something to occupy her time.

"You have a guest." Lee told her, "Been here since you popped into the shower. He nodded towards the back door. Sune sat the bed swing, swinging it, quite dangerously at that. "Hey! I said you can lay in it, not try and make it fly off the hook!" He called outside and heard Sune laugh.

Celes looked at him on the swing and couldn't help the little smile. Then she looked back at Lee and then slowly walked over to the back door and went out and closed it behind her and looked at Sune. "Uh, hi." she said staying against the door.

Sune paused and looked at her. "oh, Celes… Look at you, no fun at all. Come on, get in, lets see if we can have Lee really shout at us." He smiled and pulled her into the bed. He looked at her, "Its not your fault. I know that now. Its not at all your fault."

Celes gave a little nod and they started to swing a little. When they did a dangerous one she grabbed his arm and squealed and looked up at him and then pressed her face into his arm. "I'm sorry." she said. "I love you." she said and then she kissed his arm and squealed more as they started to jump a little as the bed started to slip off the hook. "Oh we could get hurt, Lee is going to be so mad." she giggled.

"No, we won't, I will have us protected." He laughed as he swung the bed and it up on and off the hook.

"You little shit!" Lee growled and walked out of the back down holding a bowl of rice, with cinnamon and sugar. "You two are going to get hurt." He grabbed the bed and made it stop rocking. "Brat, now you can't have any rice." he said showing him what was in the bowl.

"Awe, Lee how sweet you made me my favorite snack." he leaned over to Celes. "This means he loves me." he whispered in a loud voice.

Celes giggled and shook her head. "That is sort of what it means, when he makes the snacks we love."

"But you don't get any!" Lee said. "You can go and find something else to eat. Braty fox." he grumbled and went to turn back to go into the house. Then he paused and turned back around. he waved a hand and put a spell on the bed so it didn't rock any more.

Sune frowned and shook the bed. "Hey!" he complained and then started to really jumped and try to make it swing but it was a no go. "Hey!" he said again.

"Serves you right!" Lee said and went back into the house.

Celes giggled a little and laid back on the bed. "Its okay, you'll get him later. You always find a way to." she winked and then opened her arms. "Can... can I hold you for a minute?" she asked. "I was really worried about you, and that you wouldn't talk to me again. But mostly about you. Are you okay?" she asked him.

He pulled on the rope one last time to check it, he could easily redo the spell but decided against it. he hopped down and then crawled into the bed. He went to lay on top of her but decided against it. The last he did Cecil decided to reveal a secret. He was tired of secret and didn't want to see any more, thank you very much. He laid next to her and placed his head on her chest. "I'm okay. I promise. Roman helped me out." He smiled. "I got to destroy a room."

Celes smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I bet you liked that, I'm sure it helped but I bet you liked that." she said and kissed his head and sighed relaxing. She wasn't tired or anything she'd just woken from a four hour nap but she felt better with him here and talking to her. She kissed his head again. "I'm glad you're feeling better and you're okay." her eyes filled with tears and she tried to make them stop so he didn't feel like he needed to take care of her. That's not what she wanted but she was so emotional with her hormones and crap she couldn't help it, probably wouldn't be able to if she wasn't pregnant. Cecil had laid a big bomb on them. She sniffed. "I'm still really sorry, I didn't know, if I had... well I have this thing I do where I try to keep it inside and then I end up making myself sick..." she whispered.

Sune sighed and looked at her. "Oh, just stop." He told her. "It wasn't your fault so stop thinking it was. You have nothing to be sorry about." He leaned up and looked down at her. "Look, I'm sorry that I reacted so strongly against you. I don't hate you, and I didn't hate you then. I was hurt and angry. But I don't hate you. So stop the crying thing and stop thinking." He tugged on her hair. "Everything isn't all about you, little brat."

Celes giggled, it was watery but she nodded. "I know that." she said and nudged him and then wiped her eyes. "Did Ro come back too?" she asked. "Some really good news was shared today and I sort of want to be there when she finds out." she giggled. "Cause its awesome!" she sang.

"Yes, she's here, something about taking a bath and slipping something on to tease someone… not that she hadn't tease me enough." he grumbled and smiled, "You need to eat. God, your stomach is so loud!"

Celes giggled. "I took a four hour nap after we got back. I may have missed a meal... and didn't finish the one made for me this morning." she said. "Whos she teasing?" she kissed his head and then sat up a little eyeing the bathhouse you could just barely see. "I wonder who shes teasing."

Sune shrugged, "I tried following her, but no go for me. I'll just have to corner her later and finish what she started." He snapped his teeth. "I'll eat her alive!" He declared. "Come on, your stomach is making the earthquake." He teased.

Celes giggled and went with him inside. She sighed and thought about Roman as she went to the fridge for a bowl of fruit. She grabbed it and went back to the island and started to eat it.

Roman resurfaced from under the water and flowers. She smoothed her hair back and then looked up. "Oh, hello." She smiled up at Harry. "Is my Koa watching me like a proper warrior should?" She smiled and stood up on her toes, allowing her breast to peak out from under the water and flowers. She had started something on the ship, and she meant to finish it.

Harry moaned a little and watched her. "I am watching you, and its probably not proper what I'm thinking about you right now." he said and knelt down in front of the bath and put his hand in the water. "It smells so good in here Roman." he said. "May I join you?" he asked her.

She giggled and sank back into the water. "Are you going to do some improper things?" She smiled as she swam to the other side of the bath, "You may enter the sacred bath."

Harry pulled off his t-shirt and slipped his shorts off and slid into the tub and slowly waded into the deeper part and made his way to her. Roman was just so sexy, alight with the need and desire she had. He could practically see her body throbbing with the need to have his hands on her. He moaned when he reached her and ran a finger up her neck. "You are so beautiful, did you know?" he asked softly.

She shivered and smiled, "Thank you." Moaned. She pressed to the wall and smiled as she tried to swim away from him.

Harry smiles and stopped her. "You know, I think we didn't finish something. You had the pirate outfit and was out of it..." He moaned and slid his hand down to one of her breasts and cupped it. He ran a thumb over it and moaned.

She moaned and shivered. "Oh... is that what happened?" She asked as her core gave a throb. She pressed her breast into his hand. "I remember growling and someone stalking me." She giggled.

Harry smiled and brought his other hand to her other breast and started to stimulate both nipples with his thumbs. "Yes, there was a bit of that too." he whispered and leaned down and kissed her and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed his hips closer to hers. He wanted her so bad, she was just... intoxicating. She was always intoxicating but with all this extra she was just more so.

Roman moaned as she sucked on his tongue. She enjoyed when Harry kissed her like this, it sent shivers down her body, and it made her all melty. She moaned again and pressed her breast into both his hands. She could feel his hard shaft pressed against her lower belly. Her core gave a throb and she wanted to open her legs for him. But at the same time she wanted to tease him until he was on edge. She giggled and broke free of him. She swam to the other part of the pool, giggling.

Harry moaned and growled. "Roman..." He turned and followed her. "You are being a tease." He whispered and got to her and turned her around pressing her back to his front. He leaned down and trailed light kisses down her neck. "Let me have you." He whispered and pressed his shaft between her legs from behind.

She gasped a moan. "Mmm, but will you growl at me? She shivered and pressed her ass into his crotch. She wiggled it as she slid her hands down to his hips and raised a little. She lowered herself until the head of his shaft slid in. She moaned as she rolled her hips and felt him slide in a little more. She giggled and slid him out. She turned in his arms and pressed her back against the wall. She lifted her leg until her ankle rested on his shoulder. "Still flexible."

"I see that." He ran his hand up her leg and brushed his finger over her core that had felt so good. He moaned and lowered her leg and pulled her other and put her on his waist and pressed into her core with his shaft and shivered. "You're so hot." He whispered and kissed her again as he slowly started to lower her on him.

She moaned and leaned her head back. Harry just had a natural way of making her wild, and he had always felt so good. Then to top it off he enjoyed the spontaneous of touching in public. She bit her lower lip and looked at him. "We so have to do this on jet skis again." She moaned. She pulled him with her legs and he slid all the way in.

Harry nodded his agreement and moaned and started to pump into her. "You got it." He whispered and slid his hands to her ass to help her move on him. He moaned and kissed her, he nipped her bottom lip and then kissed down her chin and to her neck. His wild Roman, he loved her, loved how they were. He moaned again and pumped a little harder.

She gasped out her moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. She kissed him and moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his hard thrust. She leaned her head back and moaned, she couldn't get enough of them. She enjoyed having all her lovers. They were all different and made her feel different too. She looked at Harry and saw his light turn back on. He was glowing a red color... a deep red color. She shivered and licked up his neck yo his ear, then she moaned into his ear.

Harry shivered and moaned. "God woman" he thrust harder and the tool of her hands and led it to her clit so she would rub it. When she started he squeezed her ass and moaned louder as she bounced on him. His body fills and sang to hers.

"Oh... God." She gasped as she everything started to get wild. She squealed as she rubbed her clit and rode Harry just as hard. "Oh, God... Oh God... Oh God..." she pressed her face into his neck and started to jerk. First her legs started to jerk, then tighten, her lower back started to tighten and jerk. She squealed louder as her other hand gripped his shoulder tighter.

Harry growled and moaned into her ear. He nipped it and growled as he felt his body fill with his orgasm. "Oh sweet Jesus... So hot." He moaned, he could feel her hand on her clit. Feel her core tighten around him she felt so damn good and he just couldn't get enough. "God!" He growled and bit her shoulder.

"Harry... Harry...!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her. She leaned her head back and jerked. She moaned and allowed the pleasure to course through her

Harry growled out his own orgasm and held onto Roman tightly as they rode it out together then he smiled and sank into the water with her a little and kissed her and moaned. He smiled against her lips. "So, so hot." He whispered. "I love you, God do I love you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him a few times and smiled. "And I love you too." She giggled again and kissed him one last time. "I love being in Hawaii. I really do, and my bath house is awesome!" She giggled. "Dress me and take me inside, Koa."

Harry laughed and did as she asked carrying her the whole way.

She giggled and kissed him some more, leaving hickies on his neck and and jaw.

"Oh, look, Harry has brought on a little spider monkey." Lee teased.

"Oh yes that's good." He laughed and kissed Roman and set her down.

"Hi you." Celes said leaning over and kissing her tasting Harry. She moaned a little. "I missed you."

Roman giggled and kissed her again, "Missed you too." She kissed her a few more times and giggled. She looked over to Lee. "Food!" She demanded.

"Food?" He asked. "You look at me and think food?"

"Oh, you're right. JOHN!" She called. "POI!"

"Oh good Lord woman!" Came John's voice.

Celes giggled. "You are so pushy about the poi, that's okay I want fruit... Or organic anything all the time."

Lee chuckled and walked around the island to her. He hugged her and then squeezed her tightly. He smiled when Roman a groaning giggle. He kissed her and then stepped back. "Okay, thats much better." He said.

"Yeah, except I still don't have my poi." Roman frowned. "JOHN!"

"Yes, woman I hear you!" John said coming in.

"They are cute!" Celes squealed.

Roman giggled and plucked her lips up at him. "Kiss."

Lee shook his head. "I wouldn't trust that if I were you. She dies that to me and something _always_ happens." He told John.

John smiled and looked down at Roman. "You are up to something but I'll kiss you anyways." He kissed her and rubbed her belly at the same time.

She shivered and moaned. "Mmm, so good." She told him and giggled. "Okay! I want poi, teriyaki chicken, and rice! Please and thank you."

John chuckled. "Coming up." He said. He walked over and started.

Celes grinned some more and then got super happy when danger and miles walked back in. "Oh!" She said and hugged Miles.

"Mama... Oh Mum! Shar, Mums back." He said touching her arm.

"Oh!" Danger squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "We have good news." She sang and bounced on her toes excitedly.

"Oh, and what is this good news that makes you oh so excited?" Roman smiled.

"We are having a baby!" She squealed.

"Oh! Really? And which of your babies are going to have babies?" Roman asked.

Miles smiled a little. "Mum, _Shar,_ is having a baby." he said to her.

Celes smiled big.

"Shar? Shar is having a baby?" She asked confused. Then she looked down at her daughter. "Shar'r... oh! Oh! Oh! Baby! My baby is having a baby!"

"Yes!" Celes said with a squeal.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Pregnancy brain that one." he teased and watched Roman hug their daughter. He walked over and hugged the two of them and in that moment they were a little unit of family.

Roman laughed and held Danger. Her first baby with Harry. "My little animal lover, now you are going to have an animal of your own."

"Right!" Danger squealed and bounced on her toes.

"Oh, but I wish you would have told me." She cupped her face. "I wish you would have told me you were thinking about going all the way, we could have protected you from this. No matter, afterwards we will show you the proper way."

She nodded, "Okay." Danger was excited about the baby, but if there was a proper way of doing things then she would learn that as well.

Miles gave a half smile and shook his head. "See I told you." he poked Danger playfully.

Celes smiled and slipped off her stool with her bowl of fruit. "I'm going for a walk." she said and went out the back door.

Roman smiled, "Why don't you two go on and have some fun." She tole Miles and Danger. Once they left out the back door she turned and looked at the guys with a glare. "Which one of you knew?" She hissed. She was actually upset about the situation. "Which one of you knew they were up to that point?"

John gave her a confused look. "None of us, not even me. I really didn't. The night that happened... I didn't feel anything from the kids cause of all that was going on with you." he said honestly.

"I sure as hell didn't know, my reaction to it was bad. I did not know." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sune gave a shrug. "Don't pay attention to the kids sex lives to be honest." he said.

Lee shook his head. "You know me, I would have freaked out if I knew they were doing that. I'm still kind of freaking out."

"This has to stop." Roman said. "I mean, now they already had sex, we can't stop them, but they can't be getting pregnant at this age. Its not right! God, I feel like we are allowing our kids to sleep with each other and there is no consequences. This can't be happening. They aren't even 14! It would be different if they were, but they aren't!" She snapped her gaze at John. "You are their warrior, you're suppose to know. Geez! I mean…" She growled and ran her fingers through their hair. "I don't want my daughter to experience this pain of giving birth, she is too young for this." her hands shook a little as she thought about her first pregnancy with Luke. God it hurt so much, it still hurt and now with John's child on the way, she knew it was going to hurt even more. She was nearly four months pregnant and she looked like she was six.

John stepped forward and rubbed her back. "Roman, you need to calm down." he said and went to say something else when Celes popped in.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you upset?" she asked in a rush walking over to Roman.

"Danger is pregnant! Or did you not hear? God! Did any of you heat? our _13_ year old daughter is pregnant. And she is on top of the world about it! They are too young! Way too young! She isn't ready for this. God, the pain of giving birth is no joke! And yet we are just going to be happy for her like this is a normal occurrence?" Tears filled her eyes. "No, not this young. My baby… oh, God, how are we going to do this, I don't think she will last. This is right!"

"Roman," Lee said gently.

Celes gave Roman a little shake and looked into her eyes. "Stop it." she commanded. "Danger will be fine, because she has you and I to help her through this. Yes, she is too young, _way_ too young. But this is happening, we are not... doing anything stupid so stop that." she snapped. "Danger will be _fine_. We have John and we have me and she has you and her father and Miles." she stepped a little closer to Roman. "Ro, honey, its not like when you and I had our babies so young. We didn't really have anyone." she whispered so only Roman could hear. "It was you and me and that was it, and it hurt. It always hurts but you have to calm down." she said trying to figure out why Roman was freaking out. It was more than her daughter being pregnant. Roman was usually the one who was calm and collected while Celes herself flipped out like a crazy person.

Roman sniffed and looked at all of them. Her eyes landed on John and she shook her head. "I need to nap." She whispered and left the kitchen. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. This was going to hurt. It was going to hurt more than anything she knew. John was a big guy, and now she knew she was having a boy. Not once did Celes carry one of John's son. They all knew it was going to happen but why her? Because she could handle the pain more. Oh, and lets not get started on the fact that John wasn't going to be the one supporting her. He was going to be the one delivering the baby. She didn't want him to. She wanted him supporting her. She didn't want Celes, Harry, Sune, or Lee. She wanted John to hold and encourage her to keep going. Not be the cold healer that is focused on the work at hand. She sniffed as she walked to the media room and turned on the movie. She curled up in a ball and watched it as her mind went around in circles.

Celes frowned and looked at all of them. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Its like a switch flipped." he said.

Celes nodded. "I'll go..." she started but John touched her shoulder.

"Let me, Cel." he said gently and kissed her. He left the kitchen and followed the baby's presence to the media room and found Roman still silently freaking out. He sighed and walked over and picked her up and placed her on his lap and rubbed her back. "Tell me what's wrong, Ko'u Mau Loa." he said gently to her.

Roman sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Its going to hurt. I know you and Celes told me not to think about it, but I can't stop. Its going to hurt. Delivering this baby is going to hurt so bad." She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She sobbed a little. "I… I don't want to be alone."

John rubbed her back. "You wont be alone, I'll be right there." he said. "I wont leave the room or anything I'll be right there..." he paused and looked at her. "Do you want me to be with you instead of delivering the baby?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded. "I do… I really do, but I know you will have to deliver. You always deliver. Ever since you got here, you've delivered. I know I should ask this of you, you didn't do this for Celes, and I won't ask you." She sobbed a little more and wiped her eyes. "I'm being stupid. I'm just being stupid."

John shook his head. "I'll do it, we can ask Draco to delivery our son." he said rocking her. "Its okay, Roman. If that's what you want then we will do it that way." he held her tighter. She was so... so not like how she usually was. She was scared and that endeared him to her and worried him. He rocked her and rubbed her back. "Calm down, deep breaths. We will be okay, we can do that part together."

She took deep breaths and started to calm down. She leaned against him as he held her. She didn't know why she was being so… so not herself. Usually she was focused on the pregnancy and was in the moment, enjoying her time and the baby. She took another deep breath. "I'm sorry." She told him. "This isn't me, God! What is wrong with me?"

John gave a little smile. "This is a Hawaiian pregnancy." he whispered. He rubbed her belly and kept rocking her. "We are both pure Hawaiian of the blood line of two of the ancient gods that watched over and still do watch over these islands. You are acting as every woman in these bloodlines does when she carries a child. You are also having trouble because youre very open to me. I feel you all the time, its not like it is when youre not pregnant... its... its like Celes." he whispered hoping not to offend her. "You've opened to me in a way you never have." he said and rocked her slowly and looked at the tv and had to chuckle, shed turned on a Kung Fu movie, and probably didn't even realize she had.

"I'm not open." She scuffed. "I'm a volt, I'm locked down." she said. "Can't feel anything." She said stubbornly and looked over to the Kung Fu movie. It made her happy that John allowed her to watch his collection of Kung Fu movies, but she wasn't going to say anything. It was just going to be a pregnancy thing. She watched part of the old movie. "Still locked down." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, like fort knox." he whispered back and rubbed his cheek on top of her head as they watched the movie.

"Like Buckingham Palace…" She said as her eyes started to grow heavy. "Or the Kremlin…" She sighed. "No getting in."

John held her as she fell asleep and smiled. He held her while she slept and just leaned back on the couch enjoying their closeness and her presence.

The weeks went on and Hawaii was just fun as always, Jude and Dia had their babies with little to no complication except the part where John didn't deliver Jude's baby, Andrew 'the healer of his people' did, needless to say there was anger attached to that and he was in the dog house again. The second week in August rolled around and as was tradition when staying in Hawaii it was time for Luau.

Celes hummed as she put a tiger lily in her hair and let the rest of it fall in a natural curl. She had on a beautiful princess cut maxi that was white with pink, green, blue and orange flowers on it. It had a crisscross sort of v neck top and a pink ribbon was tied under her breasts accenting them and her tiny baby bump. She hummed and opted not to wear shoes as she went down to the kitchen to make her special punch, as was also tradition, and spend some time helping Lee. He seemed less tunnel vision guy but this was the third they'd put on for their family, who were all there. She smiled when she walked into the kitchen and found him assembling kabobs. "Hello, husband, you look relaxed and very good." she said.

Lee looked over to Celes and smiled. "I am. This keeps getting easier and easier. You going to make your punch?" He asked.

"I am, its tradition." she said and grinned up at him. She started to get the things out she needed and stood next to him making it. She bumped her hip on his and giggled. "I'm excited. I love luau." she said.

"So do I, it brings the family together and they also have great time. You know… there is a rumor that Bree is going to sing." He smiled. "Never heard her sing before."

Celes smiled. "Neither have I to be truthful. She isn't very... forthcoming about it. Which is odd for her." she giggled and looked up at Lee and giggled again and stood on her toes and kissed his chin and then went about finishing her punch. While he seemed more relaxed he still seemed distracted. "What else can I do?" she asked him. "Put me to work."

"Well, you can do one of the important trays." He washed his hands and then sat her on a stool. He set bowls of fruit in front of her and sticks. "Fruit kabobs, and then you have chocolate to dip them in or drizzle them over the fruit." he told her. "Lets see, I have the kabobs, burgers, hotdogs, chips, pasta salad, John the poi last night, since it needed to be done a day before. He even showed Sune. Rice, lo mein, oh, and eggrolls. New addition due to Dang's craving." He chuckled.

Celes smiled as she started to assemble the fruit kabobs. She would make and then eat four pieces of fruit. She wanted it all the time. Its not like it was Hawaiian or something she just craved it. "I was spring rolls." she said suddenly halfway through her job and then blushed. "Sorry, working."

"You were spring rolls?" Lee asked with an amused smiled. "If you were a spring roll I think I would have known."

Celes giggled. "I _want_ Spring rolls." she said.

Lee laughed. "Which ones. I'm told there are ones you fry and ones made of rice paper."

"The rice paper ones... I don't like the oily flavor of the fried ones... er right now I don't." she smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me. Once Roman wakes up, I'll her know

Celes nodded and watched him a minute. "You just cooking today? Not thinking of maybe finally being in the talent portion?"

"Nope. Not happening. Harry and John are good at all of that. I cook, record, and enjoy the show. Besides, its tradition." He said.

Celes giggled. "I don't think I'm doing anything either." She smiled. "Just watch."

"Really? Why don't you do a song? I like when you do a song. Do something that will beat Harry's cheating dance. But I think Ro will be dancing." He shrugged. "Not to compete but to perform."

"I could sing." She smiled. "Yes, I think I will." She nodded and kicked her feet as she hummed a little and thought about a song to sing.

Roman came awake and sighed. She looked around and found herself in her room she shared with John. She sighed and rolled over onto her side and found him gone. Her head popped up and she looked around. Then she smiled and pulled all the covers and pillows around her to make a nest around her. She settled in and sighed. Then she patted her hand around her looking for her blue blanket and didn't find it. She whimpered a little, not wanting to get up from the comfortableness of her nest. She looked behind her and squealed when she saw John standing there with her blue blanket. "Geez! You nearly gave my a heart attack! Warn someone next time, announced yourself. Cleared my throat. Coughed. Something!" She told him.

John looked down at her and just shook his head. "Thought you might want this."

"Yes, please!" Roman said and took the blanket from him. She sighed as she snuggled into her nest and closed her eyes. "So much better." She said.

"Ro it is time to get up. Luau and all." He smiled a little.

"I can't leave the bed." She told them. "They have finally accepted me as one of them and if I were to leave now, they may think me as a trader and never accepted me again."

John opened his mouth to say something but for the life of him couldn't think of a damn thing. "Uh... Lots of food?" He asked her.

"You can bring me a plate." She smiled and snuggled deeper.

John now frowned. "What about the talent show? And our family?" He asked.

She looked up at him. Then she sighed, "No fun, no fun at all. You will not be winning the talent show, you can't even bribe me out of bed. She rolled over and grunted a little as she kicked her legs off the bed. She rubbed her belly and frowned at it. She hadn't really spoken to Pono, well he hasn't really spoken too much. She looked up at John, "Does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes, I think he's more interested in giving Celes' little one a hard time." He said and sat down next to her and rubbed her belly. "Worried about him?"

"A little, my kids usually talk to me, he has yet to say a word to me. I know he's there by him kicking and rarely do I hear him. He sings to himself a little… more like humming." She shrugged. "My other ones talked my ear off." She shrugged again. "Its fine, each pregnancy is different." She kissed his cheek then walked to the bathroom and started the tub.

John followed her and watched her. "Have you been feeling less bubbly lately?" he asked.

"Not really, why? I mean… I just feel like me, nothing special and nothing normal." She shrugged and tested the water. "I swim, gather pearls, shells, boss you around." She giggled at the last part. "But other than that, I'm just me… or as much as me as I can get."

John nodded and sat down next to the tub as she got in. "Does it bug you that this baby's personality if hard to push down?"

"Yeah, it does. Usually I'm better than this. I'm really better than this. I don't mind when he has his up days, I know it annoys celes sometimes when I'm _too_ playful." she frowned a little and then looked at John. "He don't like that Celes' personality has changed. I mean… yeah. She was so easy to pick on, now a days she is just laid back let it happen."

John nodded. "Well, other than that and her need to take care of you, her personality hasn't changed that much. Its kind of… odd to see her as the one that isn't struggling while you are with the whole personality thing." he rubbed her head. "Why doesn't he like her laid back attitude, harder to get a rise out of her?"

"Yep!" roman said as she poured water over her head. She smoothed back her hair. "She was so much fun to get a rise out of. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can still use the charm on her a have her like putty in my hand… with any of them actually. But to see that blue fire in her eyes, that means she is annoyed. Priceless!" She sang.

John chuckled. "Well maybe our little Pono needs to think more like his mother. Get tips from Sune?" he asked as he handed her shampoo. She liked to be pampered but he noticed she also just liked having someone there to talk to while she bathed too.

"Yeah, maybe I can do that. But then again, him playing with her has also made it harder to pick on her too. Sucks." She grumbled as she started to wash her hair.

John smiled a little. "You know, picking on Lee can be hard unless you know his buttons. Maybe this one is just… got that trait?" he asked her, thinking out loud about it.

Roman paused and then a dark smile spread across her lips. "Oh, John," She kissed him. "You are so smart! She doesn't have the absolute taste but its sensitive, and mental games are just as good." She giggled and started to wash with gusto.

John chuckled. "What will you be wearing, and are you performing? If you plan to dance make sure you let Hi'iaka know so she can assist you." he said.

Roman gasped, "Help? I don't need help! I have danced pregnant without her help." She said. "And I'm wearing something red." She giggled, "You'll love it."

John gave a moan imagining her in anything red and stood, "Well then, wife, I shall wear some light blue for you." he winked.

She giggled as she rinsed her hair. Then she paused and looked up at John. "Are you teaming up with Harry to cheat again?" She asked squinting her eyes at him.

John laughed. "My cheating days are behind me, no I will be singing a Hawaiian song tonight." he said to her. "If Harry is going to Kahiko he hasn't said."

"Oh, he will be doing a kahiko, its tradition. Just like him getting a little drunk and…" She moaned as she shivered. She giggled, no underwear was on the menu. She giggled and tried to stand, but slipped.

John's hand shot out and caught her and he looked down at her. "Clumsy too." he kissed her and lifted her out of the bathtub and carried her back into their room for her to dry with a towel he grabbed.

"No, I'm not clumsy." She told him and took the towel. "I just don't have the right balance when I'm wet and the tub is porcelain. Other then that I can do a flying kick, flips, pinning people down with no problem." She said as she was set down on her feet. She grabbed the towel and dried her face.

John nodded and watched her dry. She could do all that but he noticed she'd started to move slower over the past few months. Pono was big, he would probably weigh as much as Shannon had when she was born. He winced, ten pounds was going to hurt Roman, and she already hurt a lot during delivery. He kissed her. "I'm going to jump in the shower." he said.

"Okay." She told him as she started to dry off. She sat on the bed and finished drying off. When she was done she brushed out her hair and then pulled on the red dress with white and orange flowers. Mixed together, it looked like fire. She tied a bow in front of her breast so that they didn't spill out. The original dress wasn't stretchy for her belly, so she made a new one that would stretch. She then walked into the bathroom and looked for her flower clips to put into her hair.

John got out of the shower and looked at Roman and shook his head. "That dress is now unfair." he said as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

She giggled, "Red flower, white, or orange." She asked and held them out.

He looked at them and smiled. "Go with the white, itll highlight the other two colors."

She nodded and placed it on the left side, behind her ear. She smiled and then turned to John. She kissed his cheek, "I'm going to get some food and then go sit outside."

John nodded. "Ill be out there soon." he said and kissed her cheek and then watched her go.

Roman hummed as she walked into the kitchen and smiled when she found Lee and Celes. "Well, good morning… afternoon." She said and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, just in time, could you make the spring rolls with the rice paper? I'll give you everything you need. You and Celes can sit outside and make them. There is a nice breeze today." Lee said.

"Make? No eat?"

He chuckled, "Make and eat. You can make as many as you want."

"They sound yummy, I've been waiting an hour and a half for you to get up." Celes said as she started to gather the things they'd need.

"It wasn't one of Pono's early days today." Roman said as she looked in the refrigerator and took out some veggies. She giggled then took everything outside to a table. "Bring the chili, Celes!" She called.

Celes smiled at Lee and grabbed what Roman asked for and followed her. "How'd you sleep?" she asked sitting down with her and the rest of what they would need.

"Okay," she sighed. "its uncomfortable, I want to sleep on my tummy, but i can't Then I need one of those body pillows to help me get comfortable that is if none of the guys are sleeping with me. And poor Sune, he wants to sleep with me so bad, but we can't figure out how to situate ourselves. He can't sleep with his head on my chest, cause I feel so smothered from my belly and the extra pressure of his head. I told him it won't be like this when I carry his child. They won't be mammoths like John." she said as she cut the veggies. "Lee, we need a bowl of water and damp kitchen towel!" She called.

"Okay." he called back.

Celes reached out and rubbed her belly. "With Shan I started sleeping on my back with a pillow on top of my belly. It started to get hard to move so if find a potion and then sleep. I know it's tough, big babies but I have tips if you need. Shan was huge!" She said.

Roman smiled, "I will." She said. "Thank you." She told Lee as he brought her the stuff she asked for. She wet the rice paper and placed it on the towle. She added the stuff to wrap and rolled them. "But now, I'm just blah. I don't really feel like doing anything. However, being five months, I'm ready to get him out. I just want to be me."

"I remember that feeling, you know what helps? Swimming. The weight of the baby is lifted by the water." She suggested. "Sleep helps with big babies too. Remember how much I did sleep?" She asked.

"You did nap a lot. Maybe I'll do that. I can have Harry take me out to the ocean later… or John." She shrugged and handed her a spring roll. "You know, these aren't made of rice as you think they are." She said when Celes bit into it. "Its the stomach lining of a pig, or cow."

Celes smiled. "I do know that, I think as long as it's not pig and you don't have a reaction I'm good." She said and kissed her as she ate a spring roll. "I think I'm going to sing this evening." She said.

"That's nice." Roman grumbled as she made more.

Celes looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just got to try harder. That's all." She grumbled again.

Celes looked at her confused. "Okay…" she said and ate some more food.

Roman wrapped another one and looked at it, "Its missing something." She said as she looked at it. All the spring rolls were colorful with the veggies but it was missing something to make it pretty. She looked over to some flower. "Hey, Celes do you have any Pansies. Purple ones?" she asked.

"Pansies? You want to put pansies in them?" she asked. "Or to accent them?"

"Put them in them. You can eat them. I hear you can, and they will make them pretty!" Roman smiled. "I saw a picture of a spring roll with a flower in it, I'm not sure what it was it actually looked like hibiscus. I know you put hibiscus in your tea."

"You can, and that would be a better choice. Pansies are a dieheretic and natural laxative." she said back with a smile.

"That's good to know." She smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Hibiscus are way prettier." SHe looked down at her dress. "Hey look, I have hibiscus on my dress too, I guess that means you can eat me as well." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Celes looked at her and gave a little moan. "Oh, you tease me." she said and giggled. "Would you like a plant? I can grow one for you here if you'd like."

"Just a couple of flowers will do. I don't want a whole plant, besides, I have some back home in my work room. One of my many plants. I also have a couple of bonzi dress, dahlias, and plumerias."

"Whats a Dahlia?" Danger asked as she sat next to Celes and leaned her head against her shoulder.

Celes rubbed her leg and smiled. "A beautiful haunting flower. They range anywhere from brilliant red to black, which in flower isn't really black because its more like a very dark purple." she informed Danger. "They are very pretty, your mothers are some of the prettiest I've ever seen, and I know gardens."

Roman blushed at the complement. It wasn't every day she did gardening, but when it came to those flowers and the little patch of garden at Mama Weasley, she made sure to take special care of them. "They are really pretty. They kind of look like pom-poms." She waved a hand and one of her potted dahlias appeared. "I perver the really dark purple ones. Like mama said, they are elegant looking but yet have that spooky haunting look."

"Oh," She breathed as she looked at the flower. "That is gorgeous."

Celes smiled at the potted Dahlias and touched the petals of the flower. "I love this color of flower, it reminds me of Kama." she whispered.

"Hey, hands off." Ro said with a little frown. "And you gave him calla lilies, not dahlias." She sent the flower back.

Celes pulled her hand back in mild shock, she hadn't meant to offend Roman. "I know what I gave him, I was there thank you." she snapped.

"Oh, I thought you forgot for a moment." Roman said and smiled.

Celes frowned. "I won't ever forget that, it was an important moment in our lives." she said and looked down at her spring rolls.

"Only because _I_ and Harry went to get the jade stone to help you." Roman said, pushing a little. Then she sighed, "Oh, stop it. I just wanted to pick on you. Now you are all… sad. it sucks." She said and slowly stood up. She took a few spring rolls and walked away.

Danger looked confused between them. "What happened?"

Celes frowned after her. "I don't know." she kissed Danger's head and got up herself and followed Roman. "Hey! I know what you and Harry did for me. I'm not less grateful for it. What is wrong with you lately? You pick on me but then you get upset when it doesn't work, or I get upset at what you're saying instead. You weren't teasing me in that moment. You got offended." she said catching her up easily enough.

"You! You are what is wrong with me. You are no fun! I can't pick on you without you getting all emotional and it's all because lee broke you." She continued to walk towards her bathhouse. "I don't like it."

Celes followed her. "You don't like me being pregnant? Being pregnant doesn't break you." she stated keeping up.

"It does when you can't control your emotions or your personality." Roman grumbled.

Celes frowned deeper. "I'm not…" she trailed off and looked at Roman and made her stop. "Oh, Roman." she hugged her. "This is baby, isnt it?"

Roman sighed and allowed Celes to hug her. "I'm not myself. Nothing I do is me. Its all him."

Celes rubbed her back. "I know how you feel. When you want so badly to be yourself but you can't because this little life inside you just wants everyone to know who they are already." she whispered and hugged her tighter. "Its okay, when you have him in your arms you tend to forget that part."

Roman gave a little sigh and slowly lowered onto the chase. "He don't talk to me." She whispered. "He don't talk at all. he hums a little and kicks, God, does he kick, there are days John has to settle him down because it feels like he is going to bust right through me." She frowned down at her belly. "It mostly when we watch kung fu movies though."

Celes sat down with her and looked down at her belly too and then put both hands on it. She leaned down and kissed Roman's belly. "Hello, Baby." she whispered. "Can we talk to Mummy?" she asked him.

" _Why?"_ he sent her.

" _Because, she/s your mother."_ she sent back to him and kissed Roman's belly again.

He sent her a giggle, " _You kissing me? Kiss me again."_ he said and gave a little kick for her.

Celes frowned a little. " _You should want your mother to give you kisses."_ she sent him and sat up.

" _You are my mama. Do it again!"_ he demanded and kicked a little harder.

Celes watched Roman wince and leaned down and kissed her belly again. " _Baby, I'm not your Mummy though. You're inside your mummy."_ she sent him.

" _Pretty color."_ he sent.

"Pretty color?" she asked out loud and sat up.

Roman giggled. "You kissed my belly, he sees color. Or, he should. I know when you guys kiss me or when we have sex I see colors. Its the only time though. Its not like how you see colors for love or when John opens up. He says he sees them when we are open to him and when we hit our peaks. I see them during sex. Like the beginning until climax, they just grow stronger in that time." she shrugged.

Celes nodded. "He got John's powers." she whispered and rubbed her belly. "That explains why you're so… horny all the time." she said. "Well, er, more than a normal pregnancy hornyness."

Roman laughed. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry. I told John a couple of months back. But yes, that is why."

Celes smiled and her eyes misted. "That's great." she said. "Just like his Papa."

She frowned, "Why are you going to cry. Don't cry." she said and cupped her face.

Celes looked at her. "Because its awesome, and I'm emotional. I may not have a lot of the baby personality showing up but I'm still emotional." she gave a watery laugh. "You guys come up with some names?"

"So far I want Pono, but come to find out it was his father's name. So he agreed to it. The only reason I wanted it was because you said I was a thrill seeker. And Pono means righteousness." she smiled.

Celes smiled and rubbed Roman's belly. "Pono." she said softly. "Do you like the name Oliver?" she asked.

"On no." Roman said shaking her head.

Celes nodded and thought about her list. "Um...Marcus?" she asked.

"I do like that, but maybe not. Its also close to Cello's name."

"Yes, I remember now. Hmm, the M is good though. Here is what I wrote down for M names. Morgan, Micah, Marcus, which is a no, Mason, and Moses. Don't ask me why I chose that one." she giggled.

Roman giggled, "Well, I think I like Mason." She said. She rubbed her belly. "Do you like Mason?" she asked her belly and rubbed it. She received a gentle kick. "I think that's a yes."

Celes smiled. "Mason Pono Keiluipei." she said and giggled. "Good name. Solid." she nodded and rubbed Roman's belly and kissed it.

Mason giggled and then pressed to the spot Celes kissed.

Roman smiled, "I shall ask John what he thinks later. We were just taking our time coming up with names."

Celes looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry I just stepped all over that." she said.

"No, I think it will be fine with John. He seems easy going." She shrugged. "He likes calling him Pono, though. So we may flip it."

Celes nodded. "Either way." she said and kissed his little foot pressed to Roman's belly and then rubbed it. "Be nice to your mother, no hard kicking." she cooed.

Roman smiled and then looked up with Harry, Sune, and Lee walked in. "Hi! What's going on?"

"Well, Danger said you two were snappy, we just wanted to come and check on you." Lee said.

"Yes, Celes and Roman fights are not always good." Harry noted.

Celes smiled up at them. "We figured it out. No worries." she said.

"Celes was just reminded that Mason wants to be the center of her attention." Roman said rubbing her belly.

Sune laughed. "How did he get your bratty tendencies?" he teased Celes.

"Hey!" Celes pouted.

"Mason?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Celes gave me some names and I like Mason, but I'll have to ask John later. He pay want to put Pono in front of Mason. But I like Mason Pono Keiluipei has a nice flow."

"Someone say my name? Hey, what are you all doing out here?" John asked as he popped into the bath house, he walked but it appeared as though he materialized.

Harry gave a jolt. "Damn, mate." he said.

"See! He did the same to me earlier! I said warn someone! Geez!"

John chuckled. "So what are we talking about?" he asked them.

"Baby names." Celes said.

"For you?" he asked.

"No, for your son." she said rubbing Roman's belly.

"Cele gave me some names and we think Mason is a good name. Pono even thinks its good. So we were trying to decide if it should be Mason Pono or Pono Mason."

John ran both through his head. "Mason Pono flows better, but I'm still going to call him Pono. He being named for my father." he said with such emotion in his words.

Celes gave a little smile. "Mason Pono Keiluipei." she whispered and looked down at Roman's belly.

Roman smiled and nodded, "I think we have a name. "What about you?" She asked Celes.

Celes miled. "I think we do too." she said and leaned down and kissed her belly. She smiled when he sent her a little nudge and sat back up and rubbed her own belly. "Soon Roman can tell me what I'm having… er… well…" she did some math and then frowned a little and looked down at her belly. "I should have felt the baby move by now." she whispered.

"I'm surprise you don't feel it." Lee said. "Its a night owl. I've been feeling kicks at night."

Celes looked up at him. "Really, I sleep so hard at night right now." she sighed and rubbed her belly. We can find out now if we want." she said a little bummed she'd missed the first quickening.

Lee rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "its okay, we can hear him or her. Ro, would you tell us what the gender is?"

"Uh, sure." She connected to John and then entered Celew with magic and nudged the baby gently. " _Hi, baby. Its Mummy, will you tell mama hello?_ "

She gave a giggle and moved and kicked. " _Hello Mama."_ she sent. " _Hello Mummy."_

Celes gave a smile and her eyes filled with tears. "Girl." she whispered.

Lee smiled, "I like girls." He kissed Celes. "I like the name Lynn."

Celes looked up at him. "Oh, that's pretty, Lee. I like that too." she said and grinned. "You know what I've noticed about all our girls? They all sing." she pointed out to him. "Maybe we should name this one after a type of music… like Aurea… but the way they spell it in Game of Thrones, A-R-Y-A." she spelled for them.

"Oh, okay. I don't watch the show but since it sounds pretty we can keep it." Lee said.

"Really? Oh yay!" Celes stood up and kissed him. "So, Arya Lynn Jordan?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her. "Come on, we have a bunch of kids playing and running around."

"Lets get this party started." Roman said excitedly but moved slowly to get up.

"Luau time!" Celes sang.

"Are you going to perform, Sune." Ro asked as she stood up. "I mean last time you sat back and watch. I expect some good bribes from you. Maybe it will knock Harry down from cheating!" She snapped her teeth at Harry.

Harry growled back at her. "Never." he declared.

"I have a song, I heard it and knew I had to perform it with you in the room." he laughed.

"Oh, really? Nice! Now that is Celes, Harry, Sune, John are you sitting this one out?" She asked.

"I said I was singing a Hawaiian song this afternoon when you woke up." he poked her nose.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, mind going fuzzy. And Lee is sitting this out, like always." She poked Lee's side and he jumped. "One of these luaus I want you to sing."

Lee chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe." he said.

"Maybe isn't the answer I want." Ro grumbled.

Celes shook her head. "She can grumble at you for a while." she giggled and walked from the bath house feeling a little dreamy as she drifted up to their family.

"Celes!" Dalton gasped as he reached her.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you seen Leroy?" he asked.

"Not since this morning when Belle managed to convince him he needed to watch ponies with her." she said.

"Oh, media room. Duh didn't even look there." he said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ro asked with a frown.

"He was looking for Leroy. I said he was probably still with Belle. He agreed to a pony marathon with herself and Shannon."

"Awe, I see." Roman went and sat in her spot. She turned a little to get comfortable but there was no getting comfortable. So she just sighed and sat in the chair looking miserable.

"Poor thing." Lee said. he looked down at Celes, "You okay?"

"I'm worried about Roman." she whispered. "What if this is her breaking point?" she asked. "Big babies are hard to bring into this world and of all the babies pain I remember its Shannon's. It hurt so bad. I… but if I can do it she can right?" she asked.

Lee looked worriedly at Roman. "I think so. Its weird, she has the ability to fight and push that pain away but when it comes to birth its like her guard is down the most. I honestly cannot answer that question." he kissed Celes. "Try not to think about it, be the little light that you are and try to bring some light to her as much as possible, okay?"

Celes nodded and kissed him. "I'm with you tonight?" she smiled. "Or should we see how this night unfolds first?" she giggled.

"You are always with me." He smiled. "Its tradition." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Okay. I'm going to go help her get comfortable. I remember how hard it was." she kissed him again and moaned a little and then walked over to Roman. "Stand for me, okay?" she said gently. When she did Celes waved her hand and a lounger appeared in the chairs place. She summoned a maternity back pillow a little used from her Shannon days and helped Roman to sit. She put the pillow behind her back right where she knew it was the most uncomfortable and smiled. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, better than the chair. God, I just want to lay down and watch everyone. I don't even want to judge for once." Tears filled her eyes. "But… I love judging. I can't seem to do anything I want." She took a few deep breaths. "Stupid hormones. Okay… Okay, I'm good." She said and wiped her eyes as she gain control of her emotions.

Celes sat down with her on the lounger. "I will help you judge this year. Help field the bribes and keep you comfortable. I'll sing my song for entertainment, not competition." she slipped closer and started to massage Roman's calves. "Maybe you should let Lee rub you down, he's a master at massages. Or John can too."

"Yeah maybe." She said. She looked over to Lee and sighed a little. They slept with each other only once since they been in Hawaii, but it was okay. She didn't want to push and knew he was devoted to Celes for her pregnancy. She looked at Celes and felt so annoyed. Why did she have to be pregnant now?" She shook her head to get that thought out. Mason was very territorial about Celes. "I may go for a swim later though."

"If you'd like I can go with you." Celes offered.

"Yeah, two pregnant women floating around and holding each other is attractive." She said sarcastically. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."

Celes stiffened a little. "Its okay. Lets watch the kids." she said and turned away to face the stage.

Roman kicked herself for that comment. She couldn't believe it even spilt out of her mouth. She loved Celes and any other day she would enjoy floating around with her. She curled up a little more and watched as everyone set up around them. Once the food started to grill it was time to start the kids part of the talent show. "Celes, will you do the announcing?" She asked softly.

Celes looked at her and nodded. Roman was starting to feel unattractive as she had with Shan, but there was no one to paint her. She stood and announced the first kids.

Lee watched the girls sit on the lounger as Hail and Damon did the song from Holy Musical B tman - To be a man. When it came to the bad words, they were bleeped out. Luke had given them a potion that would cut their voice out when they went to say it, and was replaced with freak and butt. He chuckled at the boys and shook his head.

"That was a close one, a really close one." Luke said.

"Thank you for your potions but from the look on Mama Celes' face I'm still going to get in trouble for letting him watch that." Val sighed.

Celes got up when they finished. "Well arent my boys interesting?" she asked their family and shook her head. "Okay who's next?" she asked.

Lana pushed Bree up on the stage. "Come on." She told her. "I'll be right behind you dancing." She whispered. "Come on, it going to be fine."

Bree gave a shy smile. "Okay."

"Briesaius and Alana." Celes said and clapped and then walked off the stage.

"Looks like mama bear is coming over to chew Val out." Lee whispered to the boys. "Either run or deny everything." He chuckled.

"I vote for run." Luke whispered. "Coming Dia." he called and started to make his way to her and the baby.

As if on some crazy cue, Anya started to fuss. "Oh, a Daddy's job is never done." he said as Celes reached him.

"We _will_ be talking you two." Celes said and softened as she watched them with their babies.

"Softy." Lee teased.

"Oh hush, they will still get a talking to." Celes said to Lee and pushed his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I already know those boys. They are going to make sure they are holding Sax and Anya when it happens, as a matter of fact I think they may glue the babies to them." he chuckled.

"Not if I tell Jude and Dia what they are ups to they won't." she giggled a little.

He chuckled again, "Still a softy. Look at the face, you just want to take pictures and go over ther and gush all over them." he teased.

"Yes well... Yes." She smiled and watched them then she paused when Bree started to sing. She had a young voice but it was so beautiful. "Oh..." She whispered.

Lee paused and looked over to his daughter. A slow smile spread across his face. "Wow." He breathed. Pride filled his chest and he couldn't help but stick his chest out.

Lana beamed with pride as she did a two step and and slowly stepped off the stage so that all the attention was on Ree-ree. She had only heard her sing in the bath or to her when she was upset.

"It's just like heaven, Being here with you, You're like an angel, Too good to be true. But after all, I love you I do, Angel baby, My angel baby. When you are near me, My heart skips a beat, I can hardly stand on, My own two feet. Because i love you, I love you i do. Angel baby my angel baby, Ooh ooh i love you, Ooh ooh i do, No one can love you, Like i do, Ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh." Bree sang and then she finished the song and gave a blush when everyone applauded.

Roman gave an applause. She loved the performance it was so perfect. "So good! So good!" she cheered.

Lana smiled and ran to her, she crashed her body to Bree's body and wrapped her arms around her. "See! I told you that you were so good!" She squealed.

Bree giggled and hugged her back. "Thank you. I… I love you for helping me with this."

"Oh, you are welcome!" She bounced on her toes and lead her away.

Lee smiled, "Your little girl has such a good voice.

Celes beamed. "She does, oh I've never heard her sing before." she said and kissed him and then walked up to the stage and pulled both Lana and Bree into a hug. "Oh so good." she said to Bree.

"Thanks Mama." Bree said sounding muffled.

"Oh, sorry bean." Celes said pulling back. "Okay, what did we think of that?" she asked their family.

Roman gave a whistle of appreciation. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Celes smiled as her daughter blushed again. "And that is great! Okay who is next?" she asked.

"Ooh, Matt and Amy." Ro giggled as they walked up on stage. "I always enjoy a free concert from the awesome twins."

Matt and Amy walked up onto the stage, he had a guitar and Amy stood behind a keyboard.

Celes smiled. "Matthew and Amelia." she said and left them on the stage to do their thing..

George walked over and knelt down by Roman. "So, am I bribing you or bribing Celes."

Roman chuckled, "You can try but she will probably make you participate properly."

George chuckled, "So, word around town is that the judge can be bribed."

"Oh?"

"Well, if one were to bribe a judge what would one have to do to win? Cause you know, its now war between this one and Harry J. Potter. The cheat wins every year. I'm determined to win."

Roman giggled, "Well, lets see, how can one beat the cheating Harry?" She thought about it. "How about this time, you give me a place to vacation, it may ease the sting to Harry."

"Oh? Well, lets me go and check in with the wife." He kissed her cheek and took off.

Celes walked over to Roman and sat down next to her and smiled. "I love you." she said touching her knee.

She smiled at her. "Love you too. Did you hear Bree? Wasn't she cute and good?"

Celes beamed with pride. "She was, I didn't even know she could sing, oh so well." she said happily.

"And I love the song, it was so awesome!" She smiled.

"Yes, very." Celes said pulling her knees up and rubbing her legs. "I love watching our kids perform."

"They are so talented and cute too. Oh, and that number with Hail and Damon, priceless!" she sang.

Celes smiled a little. "I still wonder how they learned that song." she said looking over at Val and Luke doting on their kids.

Roman giggled, "How else do you think they learned. Its no big deal, they were able to blank it out." She giggled.

Celes nodded and smiled. "They were adorable." she admitted. "And very teams song." she said and giggled a little.

"Right, so cute." She dug her feet under Celes' thigh and wiggled her toes.

Celes giggled and looked at Roman. "You silly woman." she whispered and danced her fingers up her calves.

She giggled and reached her hand out to Celes, "I love you."

Celes took her hand and kissed her wrist. "I love you too." she whispered back.

She smiled and laced her fingers with hers. "Good," She kissed her hand.

Celes smiled and turned back to the end of Matt and Amy's performance. She got up and introduced more kids and then soon it was over and dinner was ready.

"Food, food, food, food, food." Roman changed as she slowly got up and then walked over to the table. "Macaroni salad, food on a stick, some burgers, egg of the rolls." She said listing the food she wanted.

Celes giggled. "That's a lot of food." she said and kissed her cheek. "I want a burger with pineapple on it!"

Lee chuckled, "Just a burger with pineapple? Nothing else?"

"Um, and cheese and that yummy sauce that does on it and oh chips..." She moaned. "Yes, they will do. Oh! And juice."

John walked over. "Come on, let's fill you a plate Ms. Roman."

Lee smiled and nodded, then walked over with John and Roman to make a plate. "Sometimes I even wonder if she's pregnant. She don't eat as much. And when she does eat she is so picky on its taste. We may have another cook in the family. If not then someone that just likes organic foods."

"Excuse me." Roman excused herself and walked inside the house.

"Is she okay?" Lee asked John.

John looked after her. "I don't know." He set the plate down and followed her inside. "Ro, what's wrong?" He asked once he found her.

"I don't know what is wrong with me!" She snapped. "I'm as big as a house, Celes is small, my son won't talk to me, and I just want to pour salt all over her food. Then, maybe only then, she will be upset to the point of wanting to ring my neck."

John sighed. "You're not as big as a house. You're beautiful, I don't know why Pono won't talk to you but I can find out. And I don't know about Celes... She so... Aloha about life it's almost weird to not hear her need to plan."

"Exactly." Roman pointed out. "Why... I don't understand. I mean..." she looked up at John. "Could there be a possibility that maybe the babies got mixed up? Like, I got Celes' baby and she got mine?"

John looked at her suddenly feeling a little offended. "No, that's not how it works." He said and took a deep breath. "I need to go ask Sune a question." He said and looked at her and kissed her. "That baby is ours Roman, not mine and Celes', yours and mine." He kissed her again and turned to find Sune about painting Ro having remember hearing him mention it once.

"What the hell was that?" Roman asked herself and went back inside. God, she was so hungry but like how Celes and Lee underhandedly pointed out, she ate way more than Celes. She went to her room she shared with John and pulled all their pillows around her in a nest and tried to ignore the indignant kicks from Pono.

"Get over here, you little bratty gamer." Sune growled playfully at Chuck. He scooped him up and swung him around. "Food, then more games. Now do you want a hot dog or hamburger?"

"Hot dog! Two!" He sang and hugged Sunes neck.

"Hey, Sune. I got a question." John said waking up he tickled Chuck who squealed.

Sune chuckled. He patted Chuck on the head. "What's up?" He asked as he walked over to the food to make Chuch's plate.

John sat down with them and smiled. "I'm worried about Ro."

"Oh?" He asked. He looked around for her. "Where is she? Did you make her a plate?" He asked.

"I did but she left before I could give it to her. Lee came over to make Cel's plate and she left." He sighed. "I followed her and she asked me if maybe something happened and my son was switched with Lee's daughter."

"She can't bond with her son like she does with her other ones." Sune said as he gave Chuck his two hotdogs and went back to John. "He refuses to talk to her. He sees Celes as his mother. To him we are nothing more but siblings or people that is to care for him until he can do it himself. For example, Doctor Who, the baby saw his father lower than him. He wasn't the mommy. And he wanted to be known as Stormageddon." He shook his head. "He doesn't like me much either. I pick on him and he doesn't like it." Sune shrugged. "Make sure she eats, let her nap, and then lets continue on with her game of being bribed for the show."

John nodded. "I will." He whispered and walked into the house and to his and Romans room. "Ro, you need to eat." He said softly to her.

She sniffed and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm not eating. I'm gonna starve him out or to talk to me." Roman said as she laid her head back down. She winced when Pono gave a rather hard kick.

"Roman you are both very stubborn. Eat, no starving okay?"

"John..." she sighed. "Fine." She rolled onto he knees and backed out the bed.

"No stay in bed after we take a nap." He said. "Then back to the talent show!" He said getting in the bed with her.

"I don't want to be around people." She said as she laid on her side. "I just want to hide in the media room, or here. I can't seem to do anything right." She frowned. "I hurt Celes' feelings earlier... twice. First my annoyance with her thinking of you and then later when she suggested we go for a swim."

John nodded and winced. "You're just emotional. It's okay I'm sure Celes is fine." He said rubbing her arm.

"It's not right." She whispered and sat up to sit next to him. "I... I love you, I really do, but this..." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Every pregnancy is different. Every pregnancy is different. Every pregnancy is different." She said to herself, trying to remind herself it will be okay. "Okay, food please."

John handed her the plate and sighed. "Is it that bad, being pregnant with my child?" He whispered.

Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. "Don't think that." She told him. "I love you, and I am happy you would allow me to carry your child. It just... feels like he isn't mine. He's yours, yes. There is... I just feel left out." She shrugged. "Not by you or Celes, oddly enough its by my own child. John, what if he don't like me?"

"He doesn't dislike you." He said soothingly. "I know he likes you. He just gets this tunnel vision thing is all. He so focused on what going on with Celes because I think he's upset she's pregnant that he's not... Talking to you." He winced that didn't sound better. " _Pono_ ," he sent. " _Please talk to your mother._ " He sent his son.

" _Eating, no time to talk_." He sent John.

Roman frowned, "I noticed that too. I just..." her frown deepened. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that Celes should have carried him, however, she knew John would only get upset with her. She squared her shoulders and continued to eat. If her own child wasn't going to talk to her and just use her as an incubator then she would be just that. She looked down at her belly... a big incubator... a big unattractive incubator.

"Ro, are you okay? You not how you're feeling about the baby but you?" He asked. He wanted so badly for her to be happy like he was... Like Celes was. Actually Celes had pretty much been thrilled since the minute he'd told her. With the exception of that brief time where she was upset about the sex she was happy. And it had only added to it when she got her little honeymoon surprise. He frowned at Roman's belly. "This _is your mother._ " He sent Pono. " _This woman, please... Please include her in you_." He implored the boy.

"I'm fine... just uncomfortable. A lot uncomfortable. And I want to do things. I want play and run around, but at the same time I cant. I hurt all over, I'm tired all the time, and I can't get comfortable. I'm sorry, but I can't wait until this pregnancy is over."

John nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, he sort of felt bad like he'd done this to her now. He wrapped an arm around her. "Sooner than you think it'll be done with and you'll have your life back." He whispered and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, and this isn't your fault. You didn't see how this pregnancy would go. Every pregnancy is different." She leaned against him and sighed. "The next one will be different. But once this kid is born, I'm gonna torture him until he knows who I am!" She declared.

John smiled. "He knows who you are." He said softly. "He does." He rubbed her arm. "Eat, we can hang in here until the kids go to sleep. If you want to nap you can."

Celes sat at the table eating a bowl of avocados and thinking. She was sort of staring off and using one hand to absently rub her belly as Arya started to become active as evening set in. She sighed and looked back towards the house. She was so confused about Roman. She was so confused about little Pono too. She didn't get why he would act as though Ro wasn't his mother. It worried her because she didn't want Roman to resent her. She ate another avocado and signed again.

"Penny for your thoughts." Lee asked.

Celes looked at him and smiled. "Am I doing something wrong? Did I get too excited about Pono? Is that why he's not talking to Roman?" She asked.

Lee looked at her in confusion. "What? Why would you think that? And why is the baby ignoring Roman?" He asked and placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it as his daughter kicked. He loved the feeling of his children kicking their mothers. It didn't matter if it was Celes or Roman.

"She said he wasn't, when I asked he just evaded the question. He's so much like her." She covered Lee's hand and sighed. "You don't think she blames me for it though do you?" She asked eyes filling with tears.

"No, why would she blame you? You have helped her..." he sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Celes, you are thinking too much. Just... today, sit back and enjoy today. Clear all your problems out of your mind. And you know what? This isn't your problem either." He kissed her hands. "Stop thinking and collect bribes for Ro, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay."

"Good, now stop thinking and mingle with your family." He stood and helped her to her feet. "Get going, go talk to your loving family."

"Dad!" Belle called as she ran to him. Her short stature made it so she still couldn't see her over the table tops. She dodged under the table and ran into his legs. "Dad, we see the princess movie tonight?" She asked.

Harry looked down at Belle and scooped her up. "How about tomorrow? It's nearly bedtime for you. Tomorrow six o'clock it's a date okay?" He asked.

She gave him a pouty frown. "I'm not sleepy."

"Oh I know but the adults are about to have their time so tomorrow I promise." He kissed her cheeks.

She wrinkled her nose then nodded, "'kay!" She slid from his lap and ran over to Dimi who held Shan. "Can I have my baby back?" She asked. "We are going to watch ponies."

Dimi smiled down at her. "Sure." He set Shannon down.

Shan giggled and took Belles hand so she'd help her walk.

Lee smiled as the girls walked off. "Hey, old man." He clapped Dimi on the shoulders. "How's it been going?"

Dimi laughed and wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders. "Pretty good, and how are things with you? Things seem pretty happy right now." He noted and watched Celes talk animatedly to one of her cousins.

"Yeah, for the most part we are pretty much doing good. Of course we have a little baby drama and Sune's family popping up unexpectedly, but we are good."

Dimi nodded. "Your aunt she worries over you. Our little one asks about you a lot. Maybe you could all come out for the holidays this next year?" He asked. "You haven't spent a whole lot of time in Romania since the girls stayed in the Mountains." He said.

"And all because you gave them land." She shot back, getting fired up about that situation all over again. "Oh, sweet torture! I haven't forgotten about that. Its so on! Yes, this holiday we will be there."

Dimi laughed. "Sometimes you sound exactly like Roman." He said and smile. "Your aunt will be thrilled."

"I married her and around her a lot, so yes, I do pick up on her speech and behavior." Lee smiled, proud of that fact. "I'll go tell aunt B... and plan your destruction for the holiday."

Dimi chucked. He lived Lee as a father loves his son. He hugged him. "You're a good kid." He said patting his back.

Lee chuckled and hugged him back, "You say that now, but just you wait." He shook his head and then beamed at his Aunt as she walked over. "Aunt B," he hugged her tightly.

"Hello my _Nepot."_ she said hugging him back just as tightly.

"Hello to you too. I was just telling Dimi that we are going to be in Romania for the holidays."

"Oh, really! Oh I am pleased!" she said.

Celes walked over. "Whats all the fun about?" she asked.

"You will be joining us in Romania for the holidays." B said hugging her as well.

"Really?" she asked excitedly looking at Lee over his Aunts shoulder.

"Yeah, Dimi reminded me of some unfinished business I have there, besides I think you would enjoy your garden there, and who knows, maybe it will make Roman feel better seeing her cabin." He shrugged. He had given her good excuses but the real reason was to reign terror on Dimi.

"I haven't been since my stay in the mountains it will be nice. And to be close to family. You know though, Sune's whole family will probably be with us too." she giggled and kissed Aunt B's cheek. She smiled and stood herself next to Lee and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I like Romania, it feels like Hawaii does for Roman and Harry." she said. "You know what I mean?"

"Uh... okay?" Lee asked. He wasn't sure for who. He hadn't felt the same, so he shrugged it off to maybe one of the other guys. He rubbed her back. "But yeah, I figured it would be nice to be there for once, and Val's family can see the baby." He paused and smiled slowly, "If, Elisha can't set a fire under Ro, then we may be in trouble."

"That would be nice." Celes rested her head on the side of his chest. "That would be really nice." she giggled. "I like Elisha he makes her fiery."

Lee chuckled, "He annoys everyone. So, I don't feel sorry for him. Whatever happens, happens. Hey, pretty..." he trailed off when he saw Damon walk up behind Zoe. He had a triumphant smile. "What nonsense has the little turf pumped into your head today?" He asked Zoe.

Zoe held up a picture. "Can my room out here be all teal?" she asked.

Lee's mouth fell open. Then he growl at Damon. "So don't like you."

"All teal, like how Rainey's is all pink! We want that and not taking no for an answer."

"Pretty Bird, how about we talk about this later, okay? And I'll manhandle you later." He pointed at Damon.

"Bring it on." Damon told him "I'll tell Vinny you are being mean to me because I'm helping Zoe."

Lee's mouth fell open again. "You little turd!"

Celes smiled. "Tomorrow, both of you." she said to them.

Zoe smiled. "Yes, Mama." she said and took Damon by the hand and led him away.

Celes shook her head and rubbed Lee's arm. "Poor thing, being messed with. I'm going to get some fruit." she said and kissed him and sighed and went to her fruit.

The dinner went on with lots of laughter and talking, right before the adult portion if the talent show Roman walked out. She looked as if she had just woke up but she had some chocolate covered marshmallows. She smiled when Draco and George walked up to her. The both hooked arms around her and escorted her to a corner. "Well, gentlemen, I would like to point out I'm married and very much pregnant."

"And you're beautiful," George said. "However, we have been waiting to make our deals. The wifey says that if we win, we will give you a vacation of your choice."

"Ooh, of my choice. I like that." Roman giggled.

Draco smiled. "I was going to offer you an unlimited access to my special potion ingredients stash." he winked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what? What special potion ingredient? Do I have this ingredient? I like to pride myself on having a little of everything. And what I don't have, Celes has." She said. "So, what is this ingredient?"

"So not fair." George said, knowing Draco caught her attention if she didn't have this ingredient.

"Its this obscure one from Tabet that Di got me, its used in potions for healing, can be turned into a tea, oh and Celes has found that its a great booster of time for that shrinking potion you like." he winked.

"SOLD!" Roman declared.

"Bloody hell." George said. "One of these parties I shall win."

"I may just win this year, Di will be so happy." Draco grinned.

Roman giggled as she, "But do I get this ingredient if you don't win?"

Draco looked at her. "Maybe I ll tell you a secret about it if you don't pick me." he winked and kissed her forehead and then left her walking back over to Di.

Roman did a little happy dance in her excitement, then she paused to hold her belly as she slowed down.

George chuckled, "Come on, let's get you to your seat." He escorted Roman to her lounger chatting away with her about how the shop was doing and how he sees so much of Fred in Luke.

"You do know, if Draco wins, this will be a good payout for the both of us. I can use the potion to make something like Shrinking Cherries. Just like your Puking Pastilles."

"Oh, that would be great! I love the idea, its brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

"I know, its because I'm awesome!" She giggled.

Lee walked over, "I think there is creation going on over here, what is being created?"

"Shrinking Cherries." George said.

"Once I get the timing right I can put them in the cherries. Oh! Or we can do them in the chocolate covered cherries cardial. Yes, then I can test it out on Celes." She giggled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Let's not do what you did last time, okay?"

"I shall not promise to do so or not to do so."

Sune walked over to her and knelt down in front of her lounger after George got her sitting. "Hello my goddess." He said taking her hand and kissing it then he nuzzled it with his face. "So I hear one can bribe the beautiful judge."

Roman giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "If the price is right, you can." She giggled.

"I hope its better than what Draco bribed her with." George grumbled.

"Oh a potion ingredient." He shook his head. "Chump change. I was thinking of maybe a day of thrills for you, we play and do whatever you want and I will protect you from your warriors wrath." He chuckled glancing at Harry who watched them closely.

Roman giggled and looked over to Harry. She smiled and looked back at Sune, "A day off the radar? No, tracking and blocked from everyone's feelings?"

"Yep." He said happily. "The only thing I ask is that we tell them before we do it so no one freaks out."

"Oh, I like that. I like that a lot! I think you may have a deal." She smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Oh! I love it!"

Sune grinned like a small child and kissed Her and then ran excitedly back to the table he was at.

Celes walked over and sat down. She looked at George and smiled . "Can I have a minute?" She asked and once her was gone she picked up Romans hand and kissed her wrist. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled and gave a little yawn. "What have you been doing since I've been napping?"

"Talking to our beautiful family. Pls bong Christmas and Thanksgiving." She said and kissed Romans wrist again. She saw how tired she was and just wanted to help so bad. "We are think Romania." She said.

"What?" She asked as she sat up a little. "Why? Can't we just stay here for the holidays?" She whined a little.

Celes looked at her. "Dimi and Aunt B would be really happy if we went. I thought you'd be happy to spend some time with them. Maybe go to your cabin?" She asked.

"Oh, well, maybe I can do that. Will we be building a new house too?"

Celes looked at Lee and then back at Roman. "Uh, I don't know. No one said we would, but we do have that land." She said and smiled. "Maybe we can ask Lee what he thinks."

Roman nodded, "Maybe." She shrugged, "It was just a thought." She leaned back in the lounger and closed her eyes a bit. Then she looked at Celes. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, I really am." She reached out and rubbed Romans belly. "Are you?" She asked softly watching as Pono kicked lightly.

"Eh, I have my ups and downs, but I'm okay." She smiled and looked over at Harry. "And how is the Harry doing?" She asked Celes, "Has he been drinking your special punch?" She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, he has." She said. "He's a little tipsy." She said. "I'm sure he'll be over in no time to feel you up and tell you of his plan." She said and she kissed Roman with a tiny moan.

She giggled and gave her a little moan as well. "So, when do we get this show started? I have some people to watch and judge." She giggled. "I'm giving everyone a trip to Italy this time."

"Ooo, shall I put a bribe in or just let my talent do the talking?" She asked sweetly keeping her face close to Romans.

"Bribe away. So far I have two good ones." She giggled.

Celes pulled back a tiny bit blue eyes dancing. "Um, what shall I bribe my Roman with." She giggled and thought about it. She walked her fingers up her arm. "Maybe something to do with a five day sugar high I have been promising? Maybe next week?" She asked giggling some more.

She shook her head. "Nope. I rather not be pregnant for that event." She giggled. "How about," she slid her fingers up her neck, "I get free range and access to your stores room for a whole month?"

"My... Potion ingredients?" She asked. She bit her lip and then nodded slowly. "Yeah okay, I can do that."

"Yes! The sacred world of Celes' stores." She giggled and kissed her.

Celes giggled. "Well we will see, if Harry doesn't cheat this should be good." she giggled again and kissed her.

Harry walked over. "Oh, Roman!" he sang to her. "Awe Celes." he leaned down and kissed her.

Celes giggled and kissed him back and then got up and walked away leaving him to tease Roman.

"Are you ready for me to cheat." he teased as he sat down with her.

She giggled and slid her feet under his thigh and wiggled her toes. "I expect nothing else. I heard you've been drinking. I expect something really good."

Harry smiled. "Oh youll get some Kahiko, and some Tahitian tonight." he winked and ran a hand up her skirt along her leg.

She shivered as she felt excitement run up her body. "Ta-Tahitian?" She asked. She shivered at the thought. "You're really stepping up your game, aren't you?"

"Mmm, I used Youtube and watched some fire dancing." he nodded. "I think its just as sexy as the Kahiko too." he said letting his hand slide up her inner thigh now.

She gasped a little. "O-Oh?" She asked. "I like like fire dances." She whispered and slowly spread her legs a little. "I... you know I got some great offers. People want you dethroned."

Harry chuckled. "Do they? Well i guess we will have to see what happens. What would you like from me, Roman?" he slid his fingers up to her core and grazed them across it and touched her clit. "Ill let you do whatever you want to me tonight if I win again. For once in Hawaii you can take the control." he moaned and his fingers slid into her core and he scooted a little closer so it looked less obvious unless you were really looking for it.

She gasped and shivered. Her core throbbed and clung to his fingers. She bit her lower lip and moaned. "Really?" She asked. "You never... you never tried to bribe me before." She spread her legs a little more.

Harry pumped his fingers in and out of her and watched her react and just ate it up. she was so hot, and sexy and he loved touching her. He moaned. "Well, the Tahitian is nearly as mouth watering at the Kahiko. Its good, and still hot but not as..." he pumped his fingers faster and added his thumb to her clit. "Mouth watering." he moaned again and kissed her knee.

Roman moaned as she rolled her hips. "So... if you are so confident... what brings you here to... bribe me?" She leaned back into her seat and rolled her hips more and moaned low enough so that he heard her.

Harry moaned. "I thought Id play the game right... and I've wanted to be close to you all evening." he whispered and kissed the inside of her knee and pumped his fingers a little faster feeling her juices leak down his fingers. "And I want to touch you..." he whispered and kissed the inside of her knee again. "and taste you." he looked in her eyes.

She gasped as she gripped the sides of the lounger. She felt more of her juices leak. She spread her legs a little more and looked down at him. "I... I... I..." her body started to shiver a little and she bit her lower lip a little harder. "I'm..." she gave a little squeal and felt her orgasm wash over her.

Harry moaned and felt her core grip his fingers. He moaned and kissed her knee. "I am going to have you tonight, or you're going to have me either way you will be in my bed tonight." he moaned and pumped his fingers once more and kissed her knee again. He slid his fingers from her core and watched her jerk.

She shivered and then closed her leg. "You just came over her to touch me. "You don't care about the bribe unless it gets me in your bed tonight." She shivered and rubbed her legs together. "You dirty man. I'm going to tell that you are abusing the bribing game. Cause either you lose and take me away or you win and still have me. Then to make sure you tease me with your fingers. Dirty man. Dirty, dirty man."

Harry chuckled. "Well how about this, if I lose I wont take you to my bed tonight, and we can both go to bed alone and wanting." he said still chuckling as he watched her.

"Oh! You evil dirty man!" She said swatting at his hand. "How are you going to do that to me? So mean." She grabbed his hand and pulled him as she sat up. She kissed him and moaned.

Harry moaned and kissed her back and dipped his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her a little closer, but not enough to hurt her. He moaned and turned his head and deepened their kiss more.

She gave a girly moan as she pressed closer. Her hand slid up his arm to his neck, then she wrapped her arms around it. She sucked on his tongue and shivered in his arms, she loved the way he held her and kissed her. She knew that no matter what happened to night he was going to have her.

Harry ran his hands down to her ass and squeezed it, God he'd have her right here. Right here and he wouldn't care who saw. He moaned again and pulled back panting. "Good, God woman. I want you so bad." he whispered. "Tonight better be quick... I'm going to think about you all night like I have all day." he moaned and kissed her again.

She moaned and giggled. She leaned back in her lounger and panted as she looked at him. She smiled at him and shivered, "You going to sit by me and watch the show?" She asked and slid her foot up and down his back.

"Until I have to perform, this is my spot." he said and smiled at her.

She gave a little squeal and pulled him so that he sat between her legs. She rubbed his head pressed her thighs against him. She just wanted to touch him and wrapped herself around him. She didn't know why but when he drank or when it came to luau, she just couldn't get enough of him. "When is this show suppose to start?" She asked as she looked around.

Harry laughed. "I believe that Draco is taking the stage now." he pointed as Draco walked out onto the stage and started a rather impressive tap number.

Celes stood next to Lee watching Harry and Roman, she felt relief. Harry had a way with her that no one else did when she was like... however she had been lately. She leaned her head on Lee's bicep as he held up the camera. "He calms her down, you do too. Im sorry if you feel like you haven't had enough time with her lately. You should take Roman out before we leave Hawaii. I think she'd like that." she whispered and then kissed his bicep.

He smiled and looked down at Celes. "Yeah, I think I would like to, I just don't have a home here with her. Then again we could probably go to a fancy hotel." He shrugged and leaned his head on Celes'.

"Mmm, you could take her to Maui. They have a beautiful resort." she said. "I like Hawaii, I really do but lately aside from time I spend with any of you I feel a little off kilter her. I don't know what it is." she whispered and smiled as Roman giggled at something Harry did or said. "They fit here, lately I don't feel like I do. I think maybe its just the baby. I mean it has to be right? I haven't shown much of her personality at all maybe thats just a little of her shining through."

Lee kissed her, "Celes, you have never been pregnant with my child in Hawaii. That child is more Romania magic than Hawaiian magic. So, of course you are off, and of course you want to go to Romania. I know Ro will be sad to go. I think she was hoping to have the baby here."

Celes nodded. "We can come back." she said. "We can... well shes due at the beginning of what like December... maybe I don't know." she sighed. "This is very complicated, her baby is all Hawaiian and mine is all Romanian." she closed her eyes. "I'll stop worrying about it. I'm really excited for the holidays though." she grinned and opened her eyes as George stepped up onto the stage.

"It's okay," he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we will work something out. We always do." He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her gently.

Celes smiled. "Hey have you been drinking my punch?" she giggled knowing full well after the first luau if he did he just had one glass.

"I had one glass, if I had more you would know, Minx." He teased.

Celes giggled. "I was so... young the first time. God I wanted so badly for you to be rough with me." She giggled again. "I like it either way, it depends on the mood for us these days." she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I put in a bribe with Roman." she giggled. "I won't win though, Harry always wins."

Lee chuckled, "Yes he does. But rumor has it that Draco or Sune may dethrone him this year." He shrugged. "Now, its just a game to knock him down his throne. Ro usually gives the vacations out to everyone at the end. Part of the Aloha spirit I guess."

"Yes, and she's a softly." Celes said and ran her fingers over his forearm. She watched as Ron timidly walked up to Roman, fumbled through a bribe got a nod from Roman and took off for his turn on stage. Celes looked up at Lee and gave him a kiss with a tiny moan and then pulled away and turned her attention back to the stage.

Lee smiled as he watched the stage. One by one everyone took the stage to do their thing. Then came down to Celes, John, Sune, and Harry to battle it out. "Who's going to be first to battle it out?" He asked.

Celes smiled. "I guess me." She giggled and kissed Lee again. She walked past Roman and ran her finger over her neck on the way to the stage and then stood up in front of everyone. She smiled and started the music with magic. "Laugh and cry, Live and die, Life is a dream we're, dreaming. Day by day, I find my way, Look for the soul, and the meaning. Then you look at me, And I always see, What I have been searching for. I'm lost as can be, Then you look at me, And I am not lost anymore."

Roman smiled at Celes. It was a pretty song. She enjoyed when she sang. It helped calm her down and just relaxed her. She sat in her lounger, just taking her in she lazily rubbed Harry's head.

Lee smiled as he recorded Celes. He looked over to Roman and saw how relaxed she became. Celes may not win, but she still had the power to relax Roman.

Harry smiled, he lived the effect Celes' singing had, not only on Roman but everyone.

Celes continued her song and when it can to an end she gave a little curtsy and lifted her skirt revealing her bare feet and ankles with an anklet on one ankle and walked past Roman and kissed her cheek, ran her fingers down Harry's cheek. She smiled and headed back to Lee.

It was now John's turn. He stopped and gave Celes a kiss and stepped up into the stage seconds later. He smiled at Roman and pulled out a little ukulele and winked as he started an Elvis song.

Roman giggled and tapped her feet to the song and quietly sang along with him. She had enjoyed her Elvis music out in Hawaii. It always reminded her of Lilo & Stitch. Her personal favorie was Devil in Disguise.

John shrugged when he finished the song and gave Roman a smile.

Harry got up and went over out of site using magic to quickly change. He stepped onto stage equipped with his gear and and the music started fast and he fell into the routine he'd watched a few times and then practiced only once.

"You see that? A cheat. And he has added fire. Appealing to the Pele in her." Lee shook his head. "Sune, you have got to beat him. Knock him down and give us a new person on the throne."

Sune chuckled. "I hope I can, just going to throw out some foxy charm and sing a song." he winked.

Celes giggled. "then maybe you will win." she watched Harry and shook her head with a smile.

It was so not fair. But Roman knew that he did this more to tease her than to win. He really didn't care if he won just as long as he had her hot and in his bed at the end of the night. She shiver as she thought of it. It was a tease to have him sit between her legs. So close but yet so far.

Harry continued his dance and when it came to the finish he did a front flip and grinned at Roman. Then there was applause and he got up and extinguished the flames and grinned again and strolled off the stage.

"Cheater." Celes giggled.

"I got this." Sune said patting her head and then walking up to the stage. "The best has definitely been saved for last." he winked at Roman. He set the mood to a dark setting with magic with artificial reds behind him. He smiled a little as the music started. "You're dripping fire tonight. You're like miracle, you got me feeling so. Ah ah ah hey hey hey hey, Ah ah ah ah, hey hey hey hey, Look like the rest of my life. You're like a centerfold. I wanna make you go, Ah ah ah, Hey hey hey hey, Ah ah ah hey." He walked up to the mic and grabbed it. "Girl you're all the rage, so can we turn the page, tell me little something, little more than just your name, I don't bite, but I heard you might, so let me feed your appetite." He gave Roman another wink as he worked not only her but the whole of his family with his presence. "Where do we go from here, Whisper what you want in my ear, My little puppeteer."

Roman shivered a little. She just loved his stage presence. It was awesome. The family clapped their hands with the music. Roman tapped her feet as she watched him. She had wanted him to perform this song at the club. It would have been awesome. The girls up on the stage in black booty shirts, vests to push up the breasts, and boot heels. Yes, it would be _totally_ awesome! Oh, she need to put another show together. For the first time in months she felt a need to put one together.

"We don't need clothes to dance. So we can take it slow. Or put on a show. Give them give them want me, Ah ah ah hey hey hey hey. Girl you're all the rage, so can we turn the page? Tell me little something little more than just your name I don't bite, but I heard you might, so let me feed your appetite. Where do we go from here, Whisper what you want in my ear, My little puppeteer." The music slowed a little and he sang the next part only to Roman. "So won't you pull your body close to mine. Tastes like heaven when our lips collide. And I'm hooked and I'm hooked and I'm hooked I'm strung out on ya baby. Yeah I don't bite but heard you might so let me feed your appetite. "He sang and grinned and then finished out the song and had the family standing in applause.

"Oh, that was good, that was really good." Lee said as he stopped the camera.

Roman opened her arms to him and gave him as kiss. "Very good." She told him and giggled.

"Okay," George said. "So, who knocked Harry down. We know you are going to give us the trip, but who did the job? Who has finally dethroned Harry?"

Roman laughed as she rubbed Harry's head. "Sune." She giggled. "Besides, he made an offer I just couldn't pass up."

"Success!" Sune said triumphantly.

Harry laughed. "Its all good," he looked at Roman. "I'll still give you your bribe." he whispered to her.

"So, Sune won?" Celes asked as she walked up. "That was really good, Tricky Fox." she said to him.

"Thank you!" he said and shook his head. "Alas I shall give Roman her bribe another day."

Celes giggled. "Its tradition." she said with a shrug.

"I know, I know." he leaned over and gave Roman a kiss. "Good night my Goddess." he stood and kissed Celes on the cheek. "Brat." he said and strolled off a grin placed on his face.

"So, what did Sune bribe you with?" Lee asked as he wiggled her eyebrows.

Roman giggled. "For me to know and you guy so know at a later date." She giggled. She couldn't wait until she gave birth she was going to cash that bribe in once Pono was old enough and be free. If only for a day, she was going to be free from everyone. She squealed and gave Harry a smacking kiss. "Oh! Where's Draco? He said he would tell me something about an important ingredient. Up, I need up to go find him." She told Harry.

Harry chuckled and helped her up and ran his hands to her hips. "Hes with Di, right over there." he said and kissed her.

She shiver edn swatted at his hand. "Dirty evil man." She told him and made her way to Draco and Di only to miss them and have them slip away to have some private time. Roman sighed and slowed down. She groaned as she held her belly and leaned a hand onto Dimi's shoulder to rest and catcher her breath. She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. Then she walked off into the dark. She needed away from the weight of her body. She followed the sound of the ocean. She stripped off her dress when she felt the water wash up to her feet.

Lee talked with some family as he started to clean up. He kept an eye on Celes as she talked with some cousins and gathered some trash to throw away. "What are we talking about?" He asked once he got to her with a trashcan for her.

"Just the baby, they were asking questions about her." she smiled up at him the threw the trash out. "Tonight was good over all I think I had fun, Harry was dethroned it was good."

Lee chuckled, "Remind me to give him something for that." He chuckled again.

"Awe yes a special reward for the fox, he will like that." she giggled and helped him finish cleaning. She followed him into the kitchen and walked over to start cleaning dishes, a little smile on her face. She was in a good mood and had, for the most part, had a good night. She would look up at Lee as she did dishes and he put food away and just smile.

After Lee was done he walked over to Celes and kissed her. "You are starting to glow." He teased as he took out a jar of peanut butter, jam, and crackers.

"Am I?" she asked and looked at her arm. "Well look at that, Ive gone star.' she giggled and sat down at the island and watched him make her snack. He knew her so well, she just loved that. She felt warm and happy all over.

"Gone Star, eh? That's cute. If John or Ro was here they would say its your superpower. And you would need some kind of device to carry around and say star power active, or something like that."

Celes giggled. "They probably would." she said. "Youre cute trying to figure it out. I love that, you trying to remember the nerdiness." she said and watched him. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was a really good night. I still can't wait until you give Luke and Val a tongue lashing." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "I'll get them when they don't have those babies." she said. She looked at the snack and gave a little smile. "I still say we should try these with honey on them sometime." she said and took a bite of one she took off the plate as he still made them.

"Oh," he turned and got the honey out the cabinet and set it down, "then we shall try them." He smiled and poured a little honey onto the peanut butter and made a little sandwich for her. "There you go."

Celes took a delicate bite and moaned a little. "Thats good too." she smiled. "I like my snack." she giggled and ate the rest and then moved back to eating the others. She finished her little snack and smiled. "You know what I want? A bath. And then to just curl up with you and let the night lead us where it may." she said.

"A bath you shall have. Come on little Minx." he picked her up and then took them to their room. The climbed up to their bathroom and then started the water. "Your bath salts?" he asked.

Celes smiled. "Yes please." she said. Once he had added them she started to remove her dress slowly. She undid the tie and looked at him. "Can you unzip it?"

"It has a zipper?" Lee asked. "I thought it was one of those stretchy ones." He said and unzipped it. He pulled her hair up on her head and pinned it there. "There you go."

"Thank you." she said and let the dress slip off. "Its a maternity dress. I saw it and thought it was pretty, so I got it for today." she smiled and stepped into the tub. She sat down in the warm water and sighed. "This is good." she whispered and looked up at him.

He smiled and sat beside the tub. "Good, you relax, okay?" he kissed her gently on her lips. "Call me when you are ready to get out, okay?"

Celes nodded and leaned back and closed her eyes as he left. She sighed and let the warmth of the water fill her body. She wasn't cold by any means, but like she had said earlier she'd been feeling out of place in Hawaii, and she loved Hawaii. Arya gave a kick and she smiled and rubbed her belly, she was still upset she'd missed the first one, but happy that Lee had felt it. She sighed and kept her hands on her belly, their little surprise baby. She opened her eyes after a bit and looked around. "Hey, I think I'm a thorough prune." she giggled to Lee downstairs.

Lee popped into the bathroom and looked down at her. "Yep, a true prune." He chuckled. He took out the towel and helped her out of the tub. He rubbed her down and then dried her. "Now, instead of being a wet prun you are a dry prue." He teased. He picked her up and took her down to their room. "Would you like the window open?" He asked as he laid her down, know she didn't like sleeping with pajamas on when she was pregnant."

"A breeze would be good." she rolled onto her back and spread her arms and legs over the bed and giggled. "Look no room for you." she teased playfully.

"Oh, is that so?" He walked over, picked her up, laid down, and laid her on top of him. "There, now there is room for me." he chuckled.

Celes giggled and rolled up on her side on top of him and looked down at him pushing all her hair behind her. "This is better." she said and kissed him and giggled.

He laughed and pushed her off, "I'm not that big, John is bigger than me and could probably accommodate you." he kissed her and rolled onto his side. He poked his nose. "Excited about the holidays?"

Celes grinned and wrinkled her nose. "Yes!" she said. "I hear its so pretty around that time up there." she squealed.

"Alemana said its all covered with snow. Snow that is undisturbed and sparkles in the moonlight like diamonds hidden in the snow." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "I'd like to see that." she whispered. "I've seen some pictures, but I'd really like to see it. Just go out in the middle of the night and just..." she sighed and shut her eyes imagining it.

"Take a long walk, take a deep breath of the fresh air of the mountains, fresh tress of the forest, and the cold night air." Alemana said as he rolled onto his back and smiled at the memory. "I wanted to share it with Pele. But my volcano goddess don't like the cold. But I think she will enjoy the scenery." He looked down at Celes. "I know you will, you always do."

Celes nodded. "Even Hi'iaka enjoys that with you. I think its because water can sometimes be cold." she whispered and snuggled into his side. She felt close to him. She pressed her face into his side and smiled. "I cant wait for the holidays." she whispered. "I cant wait for you to take me out in the snow, oh and snowball fights and just..." she sighed. For some reason the snow in Britain was nice but it felt so... not pure. Not like in the mountains. She had vague memories of them from the last life she'd spent with Alemana and she remembered loving the snow so much.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They were nice." But lately when he thought of snow, he thought of chasing Roman around the cabin and into the snow, where he then stuffed snow down her sweater. He chuckled at the memory. He sighed and rolled back onto his side and pulled Celes closer, "We will make new memories. Memories of our own as well."

Celes nodded not completely understanding. She snuggled closer still and kissed up his neck to his chin and smiled. "I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too." He held her tightly and buried his face into her hair and sighed. He pulled a sheet over them and pulled her tightly so that her belly was pressed to his flat one. He felt the little kick and smiled. "She is going to be a cutie too. Hey, do you think Ro and Harry will have another baby as well?"

Celes nodded. "I think so. He loves having children with her." She said and kissed his neck again. "He loves having children with me." She smiled and kissed up to his chin again and then kissed his lips. She gave a tiny moan.

He smiled against her lips and moaned as well. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. He rubbed her back and closed her eyes. "Come on, lets sleep like the dead." he teased.

Celes smiled and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. She closed her own arms and as much as she wanted him to touch her and have her she found she was actually really tired. She wrapped an arm around his waist and let her body relax. She finally drifted off.

Harry stood in the surf watching Roman, she was swimming around in the water only lit by the moonlight. He smiled, she was just beautiful. He didn't care that she was large with child, that never mattered to him for either girl. He just thought they were beautiful. He pulled off his shirt and waded into the water out to her. "Ro." He called softly. The alcohol was wearing off and honestly he just wanted to to be close to her. He wanted her to feel okay about herself and while it probably wasn't his responsibility he felt like she needed something from him.

Roman was floating on her back looking up at the stars. Every now and then she was dip under the water and swim around a bit. She had made sure to stay close to the beach. She didn't want to wander out into the dark waters alone. She turned and watched Harry swim to her. She smiled and swam to him. When she reached him she wrapped her legs and arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The warmth of his body warmed her. She didn't care if he touched her, just as long she got to hold him. She felt his arms wrap around her and it just released something in her. Tears filled her eyes and she started to silently cry.

Harry rubbed her back. "Roman, Ku'uipo, what's wrong?" He whispers as he rubbed her back to soothe her tears.

"I… I don't know." She sniffed and pressed her face to his neck. "I just… I feel so.. I don't know." She held him and sniffed again. "I had a good day. it was fun, but… I don't know." She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I'm just emotional, Its part of being pregnant." She gave a little smile. "You going to swim with me for a little bit? Then we can go to sleep?"

"Yes, I will swim with you for a bit. I just... Hate to see you so sad." He whispered and wiped her tears. He held her and moved them around in the water. He let his hands explore her body, she felt different in places but she was still the same woman. "Roman, you are so beautiful." He whispered.

She snorted, "I'm bigger than Celes was when she was pregnant with Shan." She whispered. "I hurt," she whispered. "Well, nouns hurt but ache. Then... I love John, but... I don't know. I'm starting to feel like... we aren't connecting or he's slowly pulling back. I think I'm being clingy and whiny." She shrugged her shoulders.

Harry shook his head. "I think he's unsure how to help you. You two, you work well because you're tough as nails. He's off kilter with you like this. The last time you were this open and venerable was with Bryce and let's face he didn't deal with you a whole lot. I think he just need some time to be with just you to work through his new version of you." He kissed her. "And you're probably about the same size as Cel was with Shan and you ARE beautiful. And sexy and desirable." He whispered and kissed her again.

She moaned and pressed her forehead to his. It made sense now. She was open and venerable, the last time she was like this Harry was the one that took care of her. No wonder she felt most comfortable with him now a days. She kissed him and gave a little moan. "Thank you Harry."she gave him a little smile and then poked his nose. "Take me to bed please, I want to feel you wrapped around me. We don't have to have sex, you can just hold me, I seem to like that now a days."

Harry held her close to him and smiled. He popped them to their room. Dried then both and laid in the bed with her pulling her close and facing her as they lay on their sides. He kept his arm around her. "You know this is the first time we've not gone crazy monkey on each other after luau. I like it that way but this, this is nice." He kissed her. "So nice." He kissed her again. "I love you, Roman. I'm always right here if you need me."

She giggled and kissed him. "Next luau we go all crazy monkey sex. Its fun and hot when that happens." She giggled again and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

He smiled and shut his eyes. "I still got a little of you tonight and I intend on having you fully sometime soon." He yawned. He pressed his face into her hair. "You smell nice."

"Do I?" She asked excitedly. "I've been using this new mango body wash and shampoo. It attracts Celes more to be because she enjoys fruit... which is weird, cause I usually eat a lot of fruit." She said thoughtfully.

Harry smiled. "She snacks a lot. Fruit, nuts, anything not processed. She doesn't eat anything not organic. Her diet is all natural... It is a bit odd how picky she is." He whispered and kept his nose I her neck. "I like the mango smell." He whispered. "I could lick you all over." He growled playfully.

Roman squealed and giggled as she pushed him back a little. "You dirty man. No licking tonight... unless its something you _have_ to do." She giggled again.

Harry chuckled and pulled her close again. "Maybe I'll kick your body tomorrow." He kissed her. "Sleeping seems a good plan if that's alright."

"Okay." She smiled and snuggled into him. She sighed and closed her eyes. "A Harry hug of warmth." She giggled and then started to relax. Soon she fell deeply into sleep.

After that weeks Roman seemed to improve, she'd pick on Celes and Celes would rise to it. It was cute and became a game between them. Soon they were preparing to leave Hawaii having stayed even after their kids went back to Hogwarts. Celes was excited, something in her called to Romania. She just needed to be there. She loved it and had barely been. This baby was more Romanian than she had initially thought. She leaned down holding her belly as she attempted to pick up a bag to help with the unpacking.

Lee picked up the bag for her. "I got it. You sit and visit with aunt B. Tomorrow we will look for land to build a new house. The kids will be here tomorrow to help... the big kids I mean."

Celes nodded and sat herself back down. She looked at Aunt B and grinned. "I feel good being here." She said as Roman walked into the room.

Aunt B smiled and patted Celes' cheek and then opened her arms to Roman. "Come sit on my lap." She said, having always treated Roman like her daughter.

Roman pouted as she sat on Aunt B's lap and leaned her head on her shoulder. "They took me away from my hot Hawaii and brought me to the cold mountains." She said.

B rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, I hear you have this tank." She said.

Celes smiled. "We have it in her workroom which will be attached when we build the house tomorrow." She reached out and touched Romans cheek affectionately.

Roman smiled, "I do. I really do. Its the only reason they were able to get me here." She kissed aunt B's cheek then got up. "You have a very nice house." She told her.

"Thank y ou, dear. It suits Dimi and I well. Room for the baby, well not so much a baby anymore, to run around and still have space enough for guests. But it is good you're all building your own on the property over the hill there." she smiled.

Celes smiled with her and got up and rubbed her back. "Yes, we are a large group and wouldn't all fit in your house." she walked over and kissed Roman's neck and then wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. "You okay? Need a nap or anything?" she whispered to her.

"Yeah, probably... buried under piles of blankets... or snuggle up with Harry." She smiled.

Celes smiled. "How about John?" She whispered as he walked into the room. "He's warm and snugly. And Harry is coming with the kids tomorrow." She said gently.

"Ah, man." She grumbled. "I guess I can sleep with John."

John had developed tough skin against Romans need to be around Harry than himself. He smiled and picked her up. "Come on, wife lets get you some sleep in." He said and kissed her temple and carried her off.

"You already have a room picked out for us?" Roman was heard asking.

Lee smiled at them. "Going to catch a nap?" He asked and patted Roman on the head.

"Yeah, under lots of blankets." Roman said, noticing that Alemana was right under the surface. He was just as excited. She reached out and poked his nose. "I want a hot bath later." She told him.

Lee chuckled, "That can be arranged." He kissed her. "Nap well." He stepped around John and Roman and then went down to where Aunt B and Celes were.

Celes grinned up at Lee. "Look at you all happy Romanian man." She giggled. She was really excited to just be here. She rubbed her belly, how Arya had ended up being her baby with Lee that was so attracted to home was beyond her but she didn't mind. She stood and grinned. "I'm going outside!" She said and walked over to put on her boots and bundle. Once she was she stepped outside and took a deep breath. She felt good, so good here. Arya did backflips it felt like and Celes giggled. She looked down and found the path to the house scooped so she turned into the yard and the fresh powder and gave a little sound of glee.

"Are you going to your cabin?" Lee asked. "If you want I can walk you there."

Celes smiled. "Itll be a slow walk but yes, I was thinking about it." she said to him.

"Well, then a slow walk we shall have." He laced his fingers with hers and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Celes grinned. "Good, excited." she looked up at him. "Ive never actually been to Romania while pregnant with one of our children." she said. "With Zo I wanted to go but things were so... well you know." she said and smiled. "I don't think Arya is going to be like Zoe and Cello though, I think she'll be like Bree." she leaned her head on his bicep and allowed him to help her through the deep snow.

"Yeah, just less attention craving." He chuckled. "I wonder if she will have magic like Aunt B."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh wouldn't that be fantastic." she said then frowned a little. "I.. I don't know though if Aunt B would like that. Well she loves all the kids equally so maybe... Im over thinking just ignore me."

Lee frowned at her last comment. Yeah, Aunt B and her had some issues but since then they have come to an understanding. He rubbed her head. "So, did you do any research of the area? Want to see any sites around here?"

Celes gave a playful little smile. "I researched Alemana." she said. "They have a statue and like a shrine thingy to him at the Romanian school." she said eyes sparkling.

"Do they?" Alemana asked. He puffed out his chest and smiled. "That is because I'm the best."

"You are celebrated, you are awesome to our people. They have a day devoted to you at the school. Its on the day of your disappearance to go seek out Pele. They look to how you were as a Dhampir to model themselves after y ou." she said. "Ill show you the book written all about you, and you can tell me which parts are untrue." she giggled.

He chuckled. "I would like to see it." He kissed the top of her head. "We will have to come back again. When you all aren't pregnant. It will be more fun this way."

Celes nodded enthusiastically as she watched her cabin get bigger. "I would really, really like that. I've wanted to do Romania with you since we basically discovered all your history and mine." she said and bounced a little and then tripped in the snow.

Lee caught her easily enough. "Careful." He told her. He sniffed the air and cringed. "I thought one of the Carpathian were helping to take care of one of your garden." He said as he walked over to the garden that smelled rotten but yet... it looked as if everything was in order.

Celes walked over and frowned and wrinkled her nose at the smell. "What the..." she used Lee's arm and lowered herself to her garden. This soil was hers, her special kind. She put her fingers into it and then recoiled and jumped back landing on her butt in the snow. "There's... persist in my soil!" she said outraged.

"Okay..." lee said as he helped her up. "Lets not get too emotional." He said. "Is this the same parasites that you and John found in Jude and Val?"

Celes pouted a little. "Yes." she said. "Not cool, stupid Carpathian parasite thingys." she grumbled. "I still haven't talked to John about it." she sighed. "Can we go inside? I want a snack and to pout about my garden. I was going to let Val and Jude go to ground here while we were here so they could have uncontaminated soil. Now I have to figure out how to fix it. I wonder if it affects out people?" she whispered more to herself in a moment of worry.

"Okay, lets go in." Lee said and helped her in. "Poor thing, I'm sure if you and Hi'iaka talk it over you can get the garden back into proper function."

"Yes." she walked into her cabin and stopped and just looked around. "I haven't been in here since Addy died." she whispered.

Lee gave a little frown and shivered. There were mixed magic there. Negative and good. But the negative seems to outweigh the good. "Uh, I think it needs a cleansing spell." He whispered. He remembered the good parts but it wasn't enough. He rubbed her back.

Celes pressed her lips together and nodded. She smiled a little. "We did have a food fight... sort of here... it was so gross." she giggled a little. "I think we need to cleanse the sad parts."

He smiled, "Yeah, just the san parts." He kissed her cheek and then laced his fingers with hers and connected with her. "Clean the sad parts."

Celes removed the bad magic, the hurt that connected it to this place. The fact that she had gone so long with only eating very little. She kept the good parts, the food fight, the shower sex, the counter sex with Alemana. She even kept meeting Elisha. She got rid of her tears and her pain and when she was done she sighed in relief. She would always miss Addison, but allowing the magic and negativity hover in the space would only allow her to slip back into the pain that she had, had when it had happened. She smiled up at Lee. "Snack time!" she sang.

He smiled and walked to the little kitchen. "If you want, after this I can call John and you he can start throwing ideas around."

Celes nodded and sat down in a chair at her little table. "Yes, but maybe wait till Ro has gotten to nap a little." she smiled. She actually felt a little excited getting some time alone with John.

"He's never been here." Lee said as he made some of her snack with jam and the other with honey. He put things away and set the plate down on the table. He sat down and looked around. "Its really small in here. You could have made it bigger." He teased.

Celes giggled. "It was for one, maybe two people." she defended and took a bite of her snack and moaned. "I love these, so much." she said and smiled. "Its okay, he'll think its like our house because its small and hes big." she giggled.

He chuckled. "Cute. Leave it to him to make it small for you."

Celes giggled. "Its a good house." she leaned back as she ate another little sandwich and watched Lee. "How are you, happy to be here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm really happy. But at the same time I feel kind of bad for dragging Roman here. If it weren't so close to the holidays, I would have suggested she and John could stay in Hawaii and the rest of us come here." He shrugged. "But she will be giving birth soon. I'm also worried about Dang too. I know Ro gave her a charm to hide her pregnancy and to protect her."

Celes nodded and looked at him. She could tell he was conflicted. And nothing about this situation seemed unfair all of a sudden. If they went back to Hawaii Celes would be miserable and feeling out of place, which she still found odd. And being here made Roman feel miserable and out of place. Not to mention Celes had caught onto the idea that Alemana wanted to share this place with Pele and was settling on doing it with Hi'iaka or well more herself and for Lee she was unsure about. She sighed and sat up. "Danger will call when she needs us. John can be there in a blink. As for Roman... I guess we will have to find a middle ground maybe she can deliver in the tank." she whispered thinking about it. She leaned back in her chair again and covered her eyes with her hand. "This is hard." she whispered and then dropped her hand and looked at him. "I love you." she said.

Lee smiled at her. "I love you too. We will figure things out. Don't worry." He leaned over and placed a hand on her head. "Everything will be fine. We will work something out." He leaned back and smiled. "Now, what can I make that is so fattening, but so good, that Dimi can't resist and will need to eat more of it. I already know he enjoys pasta." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

Celes giggled. "Um, oh youre three cheese ravioli is so good. When you make Di's grandmother recipe..." she moaned. "Make that for dinner." she said. "Oh with garlic bread! I can make that!"

"I think we have a plan!" He stood and stretched. "The last time we were here, I installed a refrigerator of awesome at my Aunt's home. So, I will have everything I need, right there. Oh, yes. Okay, do you want to walk your garden to assess the damage?"

Celes nodded and stood. She walked around the table and grabbed both his hands and kissed him. She sighed a little and her eyes fluttered shut. "Nice." she whispered against his lips.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Silly girl, you don't need to hold both my hands." He kissed her one more time. "Come on, lets assess your garden."

Celes nodded and followed him out. She pulled her hat back on and looked at her garden. It just upset her, so much. She crossed her arms and stared at it, trying to work out something to purify the soil. She sighed and shut her eyes as tears filled them. "I can do this." she whispered to herself and then opened her eyes and allowed Hi'iaka's magic to take over and show her where the infections lay. She found them all and then looked at Lee wiping her cheeks. "I think I got it." she whispered.

"Oh, Celes." Lee cupped her face and kissed her gently. "Don't be upset, its okay. You will fix it and it will be amazing." He kissed her a few more times. "My silly woman. No reason to cry over spilt milk."

Celes smiled a little and looked up at him. "Its just... something I take a lot of pride in. I have my gardens, but this one... is the one that helped the most." she whispered and stepped a little closer and held onto his jacket with her gloved hand. She didn't feel all that cold though, it felt good to stand out in the crisp cold air. "We should think about heading back, Ro will be up soon. I don't know maybe you can get her to come out in the snow with you." she said softly.

He chuckled, "I would want to chase her around... hey do you think she can change into her snow leopard form?" He chuckled again, "I could use some exercise." He kissed her again. "It maybe the only way she can have fun here."

Celes nodded. "She has to be an adult." she pulled back and started back for B and Dimi's. "Youll have to ask her." she said wrapping her arms around herself.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Your garden will be fixed again. Hey, maybe this time, you can plant some of our flowers. That way, when I come to visit you I can pick a few of them for you." He kissed her again.

Celes gave a smile. "I can do that. Id really like that actually." she said and held onto them as they walked back to the house. She watched their feet in the snow follow the same path they had taken. It started to flurry around them and Celes giggled and stuck out her tongue as they walked.

Lee stopped them and allowed her to catch a few on her tongue. He leaned his head over and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and then pulled back a little. "You're cute."

Celes shivered, not from cold and smiled. "Its fun." she whispered and stuck her tongue out again and caught another and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and moaned as their tongues touched again.

He moaned again and then broke their kiss. "Come on, Inimorar Mea. Our track will start to cover by the new snowfall." He kept his arms around her as the started to walk again.

Celes kept her arms firmly wrapped around his middle as they walked back to the house. She hummed just a little and smiled against the side of his chest. She shivered again and kissed his side and looked up as the approached the door.

He kissed the top of her head, "I shall have you again tonight as I had you last night." He whispered and kissed her again.

Celes gave a shiver and looked up at him and smiled. "I really hope so, cause now you're all I can think about." she giggled as they walked in. Roman sat in the kitchen with John eating something he'd made her. She grinned. "Good nap, Baby Girl?" she asked.

She shrugged, "Hey, close the door!" She called to Lee and shivered. "It was warm, thats all I can ask for. Where did you two go? Have fun?" She kissed Celes on the cheek.

"We just went up to my cabin." she frowned a little as she got upset all over again. "The stupid Carpathian parasite thingy has contaminated my soil." she said and scowled at the table.

"Really?" Roman asked.

"That is interesting." John said. "I sense some pregnant women close by that seem to be carrying some strange abnormalities. I would like to check them out but... I don't know where they are. They aren't my children so I cannot go to them."

"We could go talk to Elisha, he would know." Celes suggested. "Would you come up to my cabin though I need you to help me." she said to John.

"Yeah I can..." he trailed off and looked at Roman. "Will you be okay?"

Roman snorted, "I'm not going out there. So yeah."

"Oh? And here I was thinking we could go for a run."

"Have not seen me? I'm _huge_!" Roman glared at Lee.

"No, I meant that you could change into your snow leopard."

"Oh." She smiled and then ate a few piece of fruit.

Celes got up and smiled. "Now is a good time." she said to John and re-zipped her jacket over her belly. She kissed Roman's cheek. "Have fun, I think he really wants to share Romania with you." she whispered and looked at John. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." John held her hand. "Pop us over to your cabin."

Celes nodded and popped them out and into the small living room. She looked up at him. "Welcome to my little piece of Romania." she said and looked around the cabin.

John looked around and then laughed. "Its smaller than our place, Little wife." He kissed her and moaned. "God, you even taste good."

Celes gave a shiver and realized in that moment how much she missed him. She kissed him again and moaned. "I do? What do I taste like?" she asked.

"You taste like..." he kissed her and moaned again. "Honey... Good honey." He picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his hips.

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Honey..." she whispered and kissed him again pressing the front of her body into his chest. It felt good to just feel his body next to hers. She shivered and looked into his eyes. "I miss you." she whispered and ran her hands up into his hair.

"I missed you too." He kissed her again. "Now stop talking and looking, just feel." He told her as he walked over to the couch. He laid on it with her on top. He moaned as he kissed her and rose his hips to press against her core.

Celes gasped and moaned and rolled her hips and let her eyes close. She felt her core throb and leak a little. She ran her fingers along his neck and down to his chest and moaned as her hips rolled against him and she shivered.

John moaned as he waved a hand and their cloths disappeared. His hands slid over over her belly and up to her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. He moaned again as he rolled his hips up and felt the heat of her core. He felt her wetness slick over his shaft. He pressed the long length of him against her.

Celes rocked against him, her clit rubbing against his hardness and she shivered and moaned. She arched into his hands and her body shuddered. It felt so good, just him touching her made her come a little unglued and she just... She moaned again and rolled her hips as she rocked slowly on him.

He moaned as he rolled his hips and then lifted Celes up and slowly lowered her onto him. he moaned loudly as he closed his eyes and rolled onto his head. God, she felt so good… so tight, and her scent filled his senses. "God… Celes…" he moaned. "So… good…"

Celes moaned and nodded her agreement. She rolled her hips and started the movement of their lovemaking. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, eyes closed taking it all in. She moaned and leaned her head back and started to just feel the situation unfold between them. The air filled with them so quickly, and her need for him just grew.

This had not been his intention. He had wanted time with her, and then when he had kissed her, it was all over. He couldn't stop himself, he just needed her, and he needed her now. He moaned again and started to pumped up into her core, enjoying the way she felt. She was wet, tight, and so hot. He pumped a little harder into her and just enjoyed her. He ran his hands up and down her body, massaging her belly and shivering.

Celes started to give tiny squeals as she rolled and came together with each time he pumped into her. She took in how it felt for him to run his hands over her body. The way he enjoyed her pregnant belly. The way he made her feel about herself. She squealed out a moan and ran her fingers along his chest and then stopped her hands at his abdomen to run her fingers along his abs. She moaned and looked down unable to stop herself anymore, she wanted to see him. She fisted her hands on his abs and started to roll and lift her hips a little faster.

"God… Yes…" he moaned as he rolled his hips and pumped his hips faster into her. He looked up at her and saw her watching him. He sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth, he explored her mouth and moaned. He helped bounce her on him and shivered again. His big hands slid up and down her back, exploring her soft skin.

Celes moaned into his mouth and slid her hands up into his hair and then down along his neck. She spread her legs a little further and was able to get the full length of him. She felt little shivers run up and down her spine and her core started to tighten around him. She could feel her body pulsing around him just ready for anything that came. She trailed little kisses down his chin and along his neck and shivered as her hips gave a jerk and her juices. She squealed a little louder as she just let go of the orgasm and pressed her face into his neck.

John growled out his orgasm. He held her tightly and jerked with Celes. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder. "God," He moaned as he rubbed her back. "I love you… i missed you too." He told her and kissed up her neck. He nuzzled her neck and sighed.

Celes held onto him tightly, almost afraid to let him go. She shut her eyes and smiled. "I think I could just stay wrapped in you for the rest of the day." she whispered truthfully. She wanted to just share this place that made her feel good with someone. She pulled back and kissed him and moaned. She gave a little giggle. "I love you, husband of mine. " then she gave a tiny frown and ran her thumb over his lower lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked and kissed her thumb. "Kiss me again."

Celes smiled and kissed him again as he asked and moaned. She held onto him and sighed. God she had missed the kissing, she loved kissing John, loved his lips. She could kiss him for days and never get bored. She moaned and kissed him a few more times and pressed her forehead to his. "Its not like how I imagined it would be." she whispered. "I got here and my garden was... contaminated and I feel like no one understands why I'm so upset."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Its okay." he told her. He smiled at her and pushed back some of her flaming red hair. "We will fix your beautiful garden, and in doing so, make sure it never happens again and keep your babies safe." He kissed her one last time and picked her up. He waved a hand and they were dressed. He gave a little frown at their clothes and her clothes. "Do you have a greenhouse shield around your garden?"

Celes nodded. "Roman put it up, when we were here last it was warm in the mountains. But before we left she did it so that it could be a year round garden like all my others." she smiled and stripped off the coat. "It encompassase the cabin and the garden." she said and walked over to the door and pulled on a pair of gardening boots.

He nodded and followed her into the garden. Now that he was attuned to the new parasite and what it does he could tell that her garden was full of it. "It don't really makes sense." he told her. "Your soil is strong and should have been able to fight off the parasites. According to the books Ro gave me, the soil should have been good. Then again it was Romania soil, could there be a possibility that because you were younger and you used the garden as a healing process, maybe you didn't detect it then and didn't cleanse the soil as you should. When you were here, it was the first time you found out about the Carpathians, correct?"

Celes nodded and looked at her garden. "I met Elisha on the little front porch of this cabin... this soil isn't as strong as the stuff I use back home because its the first of its kind." she said honestly. "Its not as strong, not as cleansed you're right on that. I had no idea what was already in the Carpathian soil at the time..." she trailed off and knelt down and touched the soil. "Its sad." she whispered.

"It is, it really is." He sat on the fence and watched her. "Someone really hates the Carpathians enough to devise a plan to eradicate them at the root of them." He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so, lets get down to business, do you need to connect with me in order to use your Hawaiian magic? The parasites are the ones that are poisoning the soil after all, there isn't much I can do unless its inside a pregnant woman."

Celes looked back at him. "I do, I can purify the soil and that should do it." she said as she tapped Hi'iaka's knowledge base. "They recoil when I touch the soil though. They know I can do something." she whispered and stood slowly. While she was smaller than Roman in this pregnancy she was still getting to that point where it was difficult to get up in down. Once she was standing and connected to John and pushed out Hi'iaka's magic out and into the soil, incinerating the parasites. When she finished she gave a little sigh and stumbled a bit, she caught herself and smiled a little. "I... its done but it takes a lot of energy." she turned to him and stepped up to him and rested her hands on his knees. "We need to help them." she whispered. "But its going to take me time, pregnant I only operate at half my strength. Plus I have a lot of my energy in Pono's lights shield and I'm unwilling to lessen it."

"Its okay," He slid down and held her, "We can wait until you aren't pregnant. Then we will have Andrew talk to Elisha. Until then, I can help him with their pregnant women. its okay." he kissed her forehead. "I think You need a little nap to recharge your energy."

Celes nodded. "I don't nap a whole lot with Arya." she said and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled bigger. "I'm making garlic bread tonight and Lee is making Di's grandmother's ravioli." she said and then pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed. "You want to spend time with me here, right?" she asked.

He smiled and rubbed her back, "I do, however, we have time." he kissed her. "We can have some tea to warm up and then head on back." He kissed her a few more times. "Celes… May I have you tonight?"

Celes laced her fingers behind his back and looked up at him. "Yes." she said without hesitation. "I would really like that." she grinned. "I would really, _really_ like that." she stood on her toes and kissed him a few times herself.

He kissed her and moaned. "Thank you." He whispered. "Come on, lets have some tea and then head on back."

Alemana watched Roman as she ate. He shivered and licked his lips. He wanted her badly, but knew she was sensitive about things. She had wanted to stick around John, but Harry seemed to make her feel better. He sighed but then smiled, "You really to go for that run?" He asked as he reached out and touched a lock of her hair. He lifted it to his lips and inhaled her scent.

Roman looked up at Alemana and shivered. He took on a great deal of confidence... and something else. "Uh... snow leopard form?" She asked. "H-how will you keep up?"

He smiled as a little glint of something flickered in his eyes. "Oh, I will keep up."

"Oh..." she shivered again. "I... yeah, we can."

"Great!" He kissed her. "Change, and we will take a run... or should I say chase." He winked at her and watched as she changed into her snow leopard form. She was beautiful in her animagus form. Her body was strong, large with child, but she could still move with grace and power. But yet she still looked feminine. He smiled when she rubbed against his legs like any cat would do. "Come on, lets go out into the snow." He said as he walked her to the door.

Roman ran out into the snow. In this form she didn't mind the cold, especially since she couldn't feel it. She pounced around in the snow and rolled around in it.

Alemana chuckled, "Okay, get to running, I'm gonna chase after you."

Roman paused in her play and looked over at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh, don't believe I can keep up, do you?" He rolled his shoulders and neck. As he did his clothes changes to old Dhampir training uniform. "You going to stand there and let me catch you?" he asked.

Roman looked him then took off running into the woods. She dodged over logs, under logs, around some rocks. She looked behind her and found Alemana right behind her. She gave a squeal in their connection. How was it possible? How was he that he was still on her tail? She speeded up and squealed again.

Alemana laughed as he ran after her. It felt so good to be back home, running around in his own country, chasing the woman he had longed to be with, hearing her squeals, feeling her excitement, and most of all, he was home. He could feel his magic spreading out, old senses flaring, making sure the area was safe as they ran around. "Don't go too far," He called to her and gently pulled on her tail. he smiled when he heard Roman's squeals.

Roman jumped and turned. " _Enough!_ _I will not be chased any more! I shall chase you!"_

"Oh?" he asked as he watched her. "And why would I run from such a cute little snow leopard?"

Roman gave a little growl. " _I am not cute or little, I am a fierce snow leopard. I have teeth and claws."_

Alemana stood straight when he felt Elisha head towards them. He must have felt the power of Celes and Hi'iaka cleansing the garden. He walked over to Roman and picked her up like she was little kitten. "Good afternoon, Elisha."

Elisha inclined his head. "Good afternoon, Alemana." he walked up tempted to scratch Roman's chin but resisted. "Roman." he said to the leopard. "I felt what your charge did, is she around?" he asked.

"She is at her cabin, but I would advise not going there. She is pregnant so she is probably drained." Alemana told him in a way that meant Celes is not to be disturbed about Elisha's wants until she was rested. He gave a little smile when Roman gave a low growl and her body tensed. He gently scratched behind her ear.

Elisha inclined his head and looked at the two of them. He suddenly felt very old. "May I call on her tomorrow? I would really like to ask for her help." he said a curve of desperation taking away from the suave confidence he usually had.

"You may." he said. "Don't worry my, old friend. We will help in any way we know how. John and Celes were able to find out what had harmed Jude while she was here."

" _Hey! I helped as well!"_ Roman told Alemana.

"Oh, and some help from Roman." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You know, Elisha, maybe you should have some fun with your wife for once." he suggested.

Elisha cracked a smiled as his old friend found the right way to relax him a little in the hard time. "She is worried about Tahmina." he said his emotions showing through.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"She's hearing voices, thoughts really. And none of ours, those brilliant little caps Roman made for her work to block out all our thoughts... but these ones." he rubbed the crease between his eyes. "It worries us, and the women are getting worse, Jude is the only one for almost four years to carry to term." he said.

"Elisha," Alemana sighed. "Your women will be fine. I told you John and Celes figured it out. They can help you with them. As for your daughter, bring her over tomorrow. We will have our own home and the kids will be there, maybe being around new faces will help. We can talk to Sune and the other guardians and see what they have to say."

Roman changed back to herself. She waved a hand and was dressed for the cold weather and was looking very much pregnant. "And how are you going to get Sune and Cecil to talk to each other?" She asked Alemana with her arms crossed. "You know he is still angry with Cecil."

"Ah, yes, that. Well, its puzzle for your little fox to figure out, maybe he can figure it out then."

Elisha frowned a little lost at what they were talking about, but then gave a slight bow. "I'll take my leave then, Valentin and Jude will be arriving tomorrow as well Valentin will enjoy a visit from Tahmina." he said . With one last nod he shifted into his white wolf form and trotted off back towards his grounds, which were on the next ridge over.

"Oh, so _Val_ will have a visit. Oh, I don't like that man, I don't like that man at all." Roman said. "Arrogant."

Alemana chuckled, "I don't know why you don't like him. He likes you."

Roman snorted, "So annoying. Its the Hawaiian charm. But its okay, I was able to corrupt his only son and his healer." She gave a dark chuckle and rubbed her hands together.

"Cute." He teased and kissed her. he moaned as took his time kissing her.

She shivered and placed a hand on his cheek. She didn't know how starved she was for Lee or Alemana until then. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss.

Alemana chuckled, "So impatient, aren't we?"

"Naked, so naked, right now." She told him and kissed him again, this time trying to get his clothes off.

"Ro… we are in the middle of the forest… in snow…"

"Please? God… Please?" She kissed him and shivered.

He laughed as she kissed her and kissed down her neck, "Come on, you horny woman. Lets get dinner started. You can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, you are going to make me frustrated, aren't you? Oh, I swear I'll bite you in the ass, I really will."

Alemena/Lee laughed, "I think I'll that for harry to to do to you."

She growled at him, "You stinky butt monkey! I'm telling Harry!"

"Yes, yes, I know you will." He said as he popped them back to the house to papir dinner.

After Celes woke up from her nap, all snuggled in her bed with John, they popped back to the house and dinner was in full swing of being cook. She smiled a little and kissed Roman on the cheek and neck. "Have a good afternoon? I fixed my garden!" she said happily and headed over to the main part of Aunt B's kitchen to start on the garlic bread she had said shed make.

John took a seat next to Roman and smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Roman gave him a smile. Then she growled at Lee, "You see this? This is how its supposed to be. You can obviously tell they did the romantic dirty. And what did you do? Tease me! Kiss me like you are going to eat me alive and then deny me!" Screeched. "Butt monkey!"

Lee chuckled, "Well, Celes and I have the night, I can only tease you."

"I'm going to eat you alive! Alive I tell ya, alive!" She declared.

Celes gave a little smile and looked at Lee. "Um, I sort of told John Id spend the night with him." she said to Lee. "I guess Roman can eat you alive sooner. Its what you want." she winked and finished rolling out the dough.

"Oh? Double promises? You just..." he trailed off off and caught Roman out of the air. "You little brat! I told you to stay seated! Jumping around like some crazy person. Don't make me chain you to that stool."

John put up a shield around Roman's womb to protect the child sensing she would be wild tonight and smiled a little as he helped Lee sit her back down.

Celes put the bread in a pan and slid it into the oven. She looked at the three of them and rubbed her belly. "Im going to go take a shower." she whispered and left the kitchen heading to the bathroom on the second floor of Dimi and B's house.

"Hey, I wasn't done teasing you!" Lee called out.

Celes gave a tiny smile. " _You made the promise to have me tonight, I never made the promise to have you although I wouldn't mind. But... John needs me."_ she sent as she got into the shower and sighed. " _And you need some Roman time."_

 _"Oh, you've wounded me, love. Wounded me deep._ " Lee teased.

"So, you and Celes fixed her garden. I felt Hi'iaka's powers. So did Elisha. He would like for you and Celes to check some of their pregnant women. And his daughter will come over to visit. Apparently, she is having some trouble."

" _I love you, Lee. I will be with you again before you know it. Enjoy your wife."_ Celes sent.

John nodded. "You seem to be good at helping her. Last time she was with us she seemed to thrive better." he said. "We can go tomorrow, I think tonight we just need some rest and relaxation." he reached out and ran his fingers over her ear and down to her neck and then dropped his hand away. He found he missed his women, a lot.

Roman looked up at John. She smiled and poked his cheek. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but this maybe a Sune puzzle. She is hearing thoughts and voices from someone else. So, Lee... er, Alemana was thinking that he can put a shield or protection around her like the kids." She shrugged. "We will see what happens when he gets here with Harry and the kids."

Lee smiled as he continued his work for dinner. "That's his basic idea."

John nodded. "I suppose he'll have to consult his spirit guardians too." he said softly. "That may go badly, he's still very angry with Cecil. And Celes won't even talk about him. You bring it up and she shuts down... which is hard for her to do but boy man does she do it." he said shaking his head.

"I can do it." She said as she thought about it. "I can bring them together, at least to for this issue."

Lee smiled, "Stubborn, she is. And if she has the chance to try and corrupt another one of Elisha's children, she will take it."

"You're damn right!"

John chuckled. "Elisha likes you though." he shook his head. "Despite how Val as assimilated into our life and lives more by our morals than that of his own people." he noted.

Celes came back in wearing a large blue sweater that when to her knees, it was her own sweater, and black leggings. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She smiled and smelled the air. "God, its smells so good in here I could eat the freaking air." she said.

"Eat the air?" Lee asked. "I like that."

"I don't like him. He's..." Roman growled. "I dont know but he's a pain." She told John.

Lee chuckled. "We ran into Elisha while on our run." He explained to Celes as he held a spoon to Celes' lips so that she could taste the sauce.

Celes took the sauce from the spoon and moaned a little. "That is perfect, I wouldn't change a thing." she looked at Roman. "I missed it? I like him. I know you don't but I think he's rather fascinating and he's always been very good at making me see myself from the outside." she said and licked her lips and moaned again. "That was really good, I hope it'll be done soon." she said.

Lee chuckled, he wasn't going to change anything. He just wanted to tease her with a little food. "He is going to come over tomorrow with his daughter. She is having some trouble."

"Another child to corrupt!" Roman sang happily.

Celes giggled and walked over and sat down as well. "You would corrupt her." she said and shook her head.

"Okay, that smell is not fair." Dimi said as he walked in. "Its so good, I'm trying to stay in shape, nephew, what are you doing to me?" he demanded of Lee.

"Fattening you up!" He declared. "My revenge on you is in full swing!" He said pointing the spoon at his uncle. "This is food warfare!"

"What is this revenge about?" Dimi asked. "I did nothing, I demand an explanation. By the laws of our people I deserve at least that." he laughed.

"Don't play innocent with me, Dimitri! You know _exactly_ what you did. Giving the girls, land to hide away." It just fired him up to think about it. He had told himself if the girls didn't fall into a depression maybe he wouldn't be upset, but it wasn't true. He wanted control and wanted to know where the girls were at all times.

Dimi raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." he said and bowed his head.

Celes shook her head and smiled. " _Lee you were right there the whole time."_ she sent him gently reminding him he had, had more control than he had thought.

He snorted, " _Yeah, force feeding you is control_." He sent. "But lucky for me, Dimi enjoys pasta." He smiled at his uncle.

Roman shook her head. "He enjoys picking on his uncle. Just like how I enjoy giving my dad shit. He makes these faces and gets so fired up." She giggled.

Celes shook her head. She didn't really have that type of relationship with anyone. She supposed if Severus was still alive she would but she didn't with anyone. She sighed and gave a little smiled and looked down at the table tracing the contours of the wood with her finger.

Roman leaned over and poked Celes' nose. "You are still learning. When Pono gets here, he will be the one to torture you like Lee does his uncle." She giggled. Then she looked up at Dimi, hear from dad? He says he's going to come for Thanksgiving and help me cook."

Dimi smiled. "Letter came this morning. He'll be here at the end of the week." he said to Roman.

Celes watched them all and sat back rubbing her belly.

"You aren't going to let Damon pick on him are you, last time he was with us they ended up having a food fight in the kitchen." John asked and then faltered forgetting he wasn't going to mention that to Lee cause he had cleaned it all up. He winced, Damon would probably make him pay for that.

Lee slowly turned and looked at John, "And when did this happen?"

John scratched the back of his head. "Uh... couple days after luau." he said and winced again. "No big, bro. Really I cleaned it up."

"That's why you looked so guilty when I came in from my lagoon!" Celes said struggling to sit up straighter. She grabbed the table to achieve it.

"Oh, they are not allowed in the kitchen together." Lee said. Damon is to stay out the kitchen." He stood behind Celes and placed a blow in front of her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "And how did you find them in the kitchen during this time?"

Celes smiled up at him. "Damon was already gone, but Daddy Alan and John were talking and suddenly got really quiet when I came in. And I thought the room smelled a little of sugar which makes sense now that I know because Damon loves desserts to throw." she shook her head as John. "He needs to be punished when hes like that, and you have to remind Alan hes not a kid." she said to him.

John winced. "Damon wasn't aloud to do anything for the rest of that day. I wouldn't even let him sit with Vinny until it was time for bed. Don't you remember how pouty he was?"

Celes frowned. "Well..." she thought on it and nodded and looked at the bowl in front of her and then back up at Lee.

"Brat, and Alan fell into his teasing."

"Says the man that falls for Damon's teasing all the time." Roman pointed out.

"What, no I don't." He set a bowl down in front of her and one for John.

Celes would have said yes but she had started to eat, so talking pretty much became a thing of the past for her.

John chuckled. "You so do." he said as he too started to eat.

"Its because hes your, you." Dimi said.

B walked in. "Food smells good." she said and walked over to the girls and gave them each kisses on the cheek. She patted John on the head with affection and then walked over. "What are we having, oh bread in the oven. Celes dear, did you bake for us?" she asked.

Celes nodded and swallowed. "Yes, I did. I made garlic bread." she smiled.

"Oh how delicious this all will be." B said taking the bread out.

"See, even garlic bread." Lee said and gave his aunt a bowl. "Would you like some, Dimi? Three cheese stuffed ravioli, garlic bread, even some red wine." He smiled.

"Hey, less talking and more bread." Roman told him.

Lee chuckled and passed out the bread. He smiled at his uncle.

"You, my boy, are the devil." He said taking the bowl and sitting at the table. He ate some and shook his head. "My waist will be larger I may have to up my regiment." He said.

Celes giggled. "It's okay Uncle D."

"Do what you got to do, but we will see. And then its the holidays. Ro makes some really good food. And Celes makes some awesome desserts! You have no chance, old man. No chance at all."

Dimi groaned. "Oh boy." He said and kept eating.

"Having some extra weight won't hurt." B said affectionately.

Dimi smiled at her. "My students will have a field day." He laughed but don't really care so much because he loved his family being there.

"Oh! You can have Alemana teach a class!" Roman said excitedly. "Oh, I wish I could see that. The hotness of the guys body moving around, sweating, muscles rolling, body glistening." She moaned as she closed her eyes picturing Lee, Harry, John, and Sune training. She would of course loved ti be in the middle of all that too. She loved training with the boys. She shivered and smiled as she went back to eating.

Lee shook his head. "You know, I was going to ask if Celes and I could take a tour of the school. She has a thing about schools." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then after the tour we can all meet up for lunch." He said looking at Ro.

Celes gave an enthusiastic nod. "I want to see Alemana's tribute!"

Dimi laughed. "That's in the library."

Celes giggles. "I know, odd place to put your greatest warrior."she noted.

Dimi smiled. "It is said that in his spare time he read several books. He beloved training was not only in the body but in the mind and soul as well." He said.

Celes giggled. "I do too."

"No wonder you wanted to see the tribute. Its in the stinken library. Leave it to you to fine and want to be in a library." Lee shook his head and kissed her. "Later we can take everyone to see the tribute as well, okay?" He told Ro.

"Sounds good, but I want to see the training field. Are their girls there?" Ro asked Dimi. She shivered as she thought of the young tributes she could corrupt as well. Then throw a little charm in and they would be hers. All hers. An inner voice did that crazy 'I shall rule the world' laugh.

Celes blushed a little and watched Roman for a minute.

Dimi smiled. "There are girls, not very many. Girl Dhampirs don't happen that often." he said.

Celes stood suddenly. "I need juice." she said and walked over to the fridge in B and Dimi's house scowling a little.

Roman ate as she plotted. It was a two in one plan... if she thought about it, it could be a three in one plan. One, it would annoy Celes. Two, if it worked properly then it would drive the school upside down and it would annoy Elisha. Then three, the whole situation could be a learning tool for Dimi. She giggled to herself as she finished eating. "I'm gonna go watch Kung Fu."

Lee shook his head. "I get the feeling she is plotting something."

John nodded. "I think she is too." he said watching her leave.

"Are there girls." Celes grumbled as she walked back to the table. She just hated when Roman flirted with anyone not theirs. It just made her burn with jealousy. She finished her food and scowled and sat back. "Roman cant go." she finally said stubbornly.

John barked a laugh. "And you will stop her."

"Yes, yes I will I will inoculate her with mind blowing sex, Sorry Aunt B and Uncle D, then she will sleep all afternoon." she scowled at her juice.

"Uh, this would be the time I would point out, that she has the power to make you fall into a satisfying sex slumber. You may need to rethink that plan, love." Lee told her. He turned to his aunt and uncle, "Roman's son has a knack of picking on Celes. Drives her up the wall."

Dimi shook his head. "Poor little one." he said to Celes.

B smiled. "That would explain why this is bugging her."

"Well she already doesn't like when Ro flirts with others that aren't us, but adding the goading of my son is enhancing it." John chuckled.

Celes pouted. "This sucks, she lives to torcher me right now." she said and finished her juice and looked around. "I need to just..." she growled a little.

Lee chuckled, "Don't worry, December she will give birth. Thats a few weeks away. It will pass in no time, then she will be back to normal and you will only have to deal with your little pest."

Celes smiled. "Excited." she said despite her irritation. She leaned back and rubbed her belly and giggled. She gave a wide yawn. "You know what, I think I want to watch a movie." she said and yawned again.

"I think Ro is watching a movie. We can go check." John told her as he gave his bowl to Lee.

"Yeah, and take the old man with you too." Lee nodded over to Dimi. "I think he needs to relax, or have a second bowl while you go watch the movie." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "You come too after you're done cleaning." she said to him and allowed John to lead her to Roman.

Dimi chuckled and took his second bowl and kissed B. "Join us when you're done helping him." he whispered and left them.

B watched her nephew and smiled as she got up and helped. "You have quite a full plate." she noted.

"Nah, once Ro is done baking, everything will calm down. She is the more lively, she keeps us on our toes. Usually, when Celes is pregnant she is the one that keeps us on our toes. But she's been really mellow. Once Roman is mellowed out then we will be calmed."

B nodded. "Well I hope that it does. " she smiled. "I just worry. About all of you."

"We are good. No need to worry." He smiled at his Aunt. "I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

"I will do anything for you." she said looking up at her nephew, pausing.

"Well, Celes wants to be here and I know once Ro gives Birth she will feel a little out of place. Do you think you can show her around and help her get comfortable? I mean... I will be here for her too, but my main concern will be Celes."

She nodded. "I can do that, I love spending time with Roman." she said and smiled.

He smiled down at his Aunt. "And to think you were once against her kind." He teased and bumped her hip into hers. "She loves you, you know. She looks at Celes' aunt and uncle as family but you are more of the motherly kind to her. I know if she ever needed a mother's point of view, she would go to you."

"And I love her and am flattered greatly she would." she smiled. "I worry about her getting left behind sometimes. I remember the letter of what happened when Alemana's sister came into your lives." she whispered. "I worry for that, everyday."

He nodded. "It's why I'm asking you. I know she feels a little out of place here because its not a place she has good memories of. The first time when we came to get you, it wasn't on the best of times. Then there was the whole two months of depression isolated in her cabin, then the Mona thing... I swear the only good experience she has with Romania is me, Celes, you, and Dimi."

"We can get some happy times here for her too." she said nodding. "You and Celes will help too, you're her happy from here too." she said and then kissed his cheek. "I have to sleep, _nepot_ ," she patted his cheek and left him in the kitchen.

Roman sat on the couch on the other side of John. She had her knees pulled under her. She watched the movie but not really. She felt weird. Really weird. She peeked at John and Celes snuggled together. He was obviously whispering sweet nothings to her. Roman felt guilty. For nine months she had kept them apart and it wasn't fair... to either one of them. She peeked up at Dimi and found him snoozing. She smiled and poked his cheek. "Maybe you should go to bed." She whispered.

Dimi chuckled. "I'm old." he said and got up. "You kids have fun." he kissed Roman's cheek and then Celes' and left them alone.

Celes looked over to Roman. "Hey, you're like on the other side of the planet, John is huge, plenty of cuddle space." she said.

Roman gave a little smile, "He is." She poked his cheek. "But, I'm good. You guys should head on to bed too. You two look so cute together." She smiled.

Celes smiled at her and nodded. "We can wait for..." she trailed off when Lee walked in. "Well I guess its time for bed." she stood slowly and kissed Roman first. Then she turned to Lee and kissed him. "See you tomorrow." she whispered and then took John's hand.

"Little Minx, ditching me for another." He sobbed dramatically. "I thought we had something special. You are separating me from my daughter." He sobbed again.

Celes giggled. "You have had me almost every single night since luau." she whispered to him. "One night apart will not kill us." she smiled up at him. " _Be with your wife, Lee. You both miss one another. I miss John, and he needs a little of me."_ she sent him and kissed him once more. She felt just a little torn. She knew Lee was simply poking at her but part of her wanted to stay. She smiled and pulled John up off the couch. "Good night." she sang to them and left them alone leading John off to one of the guest rooms.

John chuckled, "So silly, my little wife. So, shall I watch you bathe?" He moaned at the thought, especially watching her in the tub while she is pregnant. "Or we can just straight to bed."

Celes gave a little giggle. "You may watch me as I bathe." she said. "I love the way you look at me, it makes me feel so special." she whispered and started to take off her clothes slowly and then walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water in the big old tub.

"We are sharing a bathroom with Lee and Ro?" He asked and pressed a hand to the other and felt Pono presence on the other side. Hey, back in Hawaii you and Harry share a bathroom with Lee and Ro, right?" He looked at Celes and shivered. He walked over to her and helped her into the bath.

Celes nodded. "We do, it keep the four of us close." she smiled. "When we first went to Hawaii it was just you know the four of us and it was hard. So... having that connection... the physical representation... well I don't know about the others but it helped me." she shrugged and looked at the adjoining door. She couldn't really feel Lee and Ro more than their surface emotions. Sune was working his magic to provide privacy. She looked up at John and summoned her stuff and started run her sponge over her body filling it with the warm water and then ringing it out on parts of her body.

"Is this how you bathe?" He teased, or is this a show for just me?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her and smiled. He sat right next to the tub and watched her. He felt so starved for her. He seen her every day but... now, she seemed to glow a lot more now that they were in Romania. "You feel better, don't you?"

Celes nodded and looked at him pausing. "I felt so awkward in Hawaii. Isn't that odd? Lee said it was cause the baby is Romanian but I've been to Hawaii while pregnant with the others and never felt out of place. Zoe is a dhampir and I didn't long for Romania the way I have this time. I feel... good." she sighed and started the sponging again which she totally was doing for his benefit.

"That's because she has mire Romanian magic. Zoe is a fighter, so she adapts pretty easily. Wasn't it with Albie that you wanted to go to Scotland but didn't tell anyone?"

Celes nodded. "That was hard." she whispered. "I wanted to go _all_ the time. Id sneak off in the middle of the night and pop to Hogmeide because Hogwarts is in Scotland but... I just didn't go to the highlands which is where I really wanted to be." she said.

He nodded, "Her magic is here, so she feels better here. Its okay." He watched her as his mind wandered. He was happy that they were able to make her happy. It was strange on how the girls seemed to be opposites in their magic for this pregnancy. But yet they respected each other and because of that they were able to put up with their differences. He had hoped that this day he would get some alone time in with Roman, since Harry was going to arrive tomorrow, but to his surprise he got to spend time with his little wife. That made him feel so much better in a lot of ways. He knew how to handle her. And how to be with her more so than with Ro. He leaned over and kissed Celes. "I've missed you so much." He whispered.

Celes cupped his cheek. "I've missed you just as much." she whispered. "I love you, and despite being pregnant with Lee's child and having an urge to be around him I've felt like I can't just go to you and ask for your time. But tonight and today, it me and you again." she smiled and kissed him and moaned.

He moaned as he kissed her back. "I love that. I really do. I'm sorry. I didn't know, having a child with Ro would be this hard." He ran a thumb over her cheek. He missed her so much. He really did, their were times that he couldn't look at her without mooning over her. He just... he didn't understand why he kept his distance so long. It really wasn't fair. Lately Ro filled her time with Harry, he didn't know what to di with her anymore. But he should have been with Celes. At least they would have had time together. He kissed her again. "Celes, I want to make love to you our way." He whispered. "Make love to you and then hold you for the rest of the night. Will you allow me to do that?"

Celes nodded. "Yes." she whispered breathlessly. The words he said sang to her. She had missed him so much, she hadn't really realized it until he had kissed her in her cabin. She was starved for her John and the love he could only give her. Like Roman, he loved her in such a complete manner that she just could get lost and drown in it and even allowed herself to sometimes with both of them. She stood slowly and looked down at him. "John..." she whispered. "Make love to me, in our way. Please."

John picked her up out of the tub and dried her. Then he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and climbed into bed with her. He waved a hand and he was nude. He hovered over her and gently kissed her. He settled between her legs and slowly slid into her ready core. He felt her open so easily to him, and he sighed as he gently brushed his soul to hers.

Celes shivered and rolled back onto her head. Her soul touched his and rubbed against it. She slid her hands up to his neck and into his hair. The way they opened to one another was amazing. She could feel him, his longing, how much he'd actually missed her. She moaned a little and rolled her hips to match his slow movements.

He moaned and kissed her as he opened more to her, pushing out more of his love and longing for her. God, he really did miss her. He kissed and moaned again as he pumped into her at an even pace. He wrapped his magic around her and held her tightly. Oh, just the feel of her was starting to make him happy again. The feel of her softness, her love, the light touches, her sweet little moans, he missed it all. He kissed down her chin to her neck and moaned against it.

Celes tilted her head back and moaned. She let her magic and light wrap around him and she moaned a little again as her body did this thing where it just knew his so well it followed his lead. She could feel his happiness growing with each move and touch. She pressed her soul to his holding it there. "John..." She whispered. She couldn't say more because she knew he already knew. She moaned and arched her body feeling it press against his.

He moaned and shivered with pleasure. He was being surrounded by Celes… it was until then he had figured out he had needed her. God, he had needed her in every way. He kissed up her neck, brushing his lips against her soft skin. He rolled his hips into her and moaned. She felt so good, so right, this was his Celes. He kissed up to her ear and moaned against it. "Celes…" He whispered and gently nipped her ear.

Celes gave a little giggle and smile and looked at him. She kissed him and rolled her hips higher as her core started to tighten. She pushed more magic out and just took him in. She was lost and it was only John. God and it was good. Her John was with her. She smiled and kissed him again as tears filled her eyes.

He smiled down at her and kissed her again. He loved her, he loved that he could make her feel special, make her feel so loved. It gave him great purpose, like he had some kind of meaning." He kissed her again and moaned as he thrust became a little faster, he felt her tightening around him and knew she was close. He shivered as he felt his own orgasm shiver up his spine. He wrapped his magic around her tighter and pressed his soul closer to hers.

Celes made little moaning noises and rolled back as she shivered. Him pressing his body and soul to her was amazing. She felt her hips give a little jerk and she panted as she ran her fingers up and down his back. She arched and tightened her own magic around him. "My John." she whispered and moaned as her body started to lead her into the pleasure of release.

John pumped into her a few times as he took in her colors. He moaned as his own orgasm filled him and took him with her. He shivered and moaned. He kissed her, swallowing, her little moans, and trying to keep them to himself. "My Celes." He whispered, as she settled down.

Celes smiled and then she just started to cry. "John…" she whispered and hugged him tightly. "I didn't want to stay away." she whispered. "I didn't… I'm sorry."

"I know," he told her as he laid on his side. He pulled her into him and held her. He ran his fingers down her hair. "I know," He whispered. "Next time it won't be so hard. We learn from our mistakes. Trial and error, right?" he kissed her forehead and then her eyes. "I'm here now. Come to me whenever you need me, okay? Please come to me."

Celes nodded and sniffed. "I love you." she whispered and kissed him. She snuggled closer to him. She loved the way his big body always felt against hers. She sniffed and smiled. "I'm so little." she whispered.

John chuckled, "Yes you are. My little wife." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Sleep, my little wife. We have a house to build tomorrow."

Celes nodded. "We do." she whispered and yawned a little. She pressed her forehead to the middle of his chest and then rolled over so she had her back to him and their bodies were snuggled together. "Good night, my John." she whispered and drifted off.

"Good night, my Celes." He whispered. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed the top of her head again. Then he soon fell asleep.

 _Roman watched some of John's kung fu movie later that night. Celes had went off to spend a little time with John. She had opted to watch more movies, and was determined not to fall asleep through it. Halfway though she started to nod off. When she heard the movie shut off she snapped awake. "I was watching that!" she said and looked up at Lee's amused face._

" _No, you weren't. I stood here for a good 20 minutes and you were sleeping." he told her._

" _Not true, I was totally watching that."_

" _Yeah, uh-huh." He walked over to her and scooped her up._

" _Hey, where are we going? I was watching Kung Fu." Roman said._

" _We are going to bed." He said._

" _But I want to watch Kung Fu."_

" _Tomorrow you can watch kung fu. Or it can watch you." he teased._

" _Hey!" she hit his shoulder._

 _He smiled and took them to their guest room. The bed was pushed against the wall just like the one in Hawaii. That was the only place they had their bed pushed against the wall. He laid her on the bed and watched her crawl towards the wall and slip under the covers. He changed into his pajamas and crawled in next to her. "Roman?"_

" _Yes?" She yawned and snugged against him._

" _You know I love you, right?" He asked._

 _Roman giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too." She told him. She kissed him and moaned as she felt her body heat up. She slid her leg up to his hip and moaned again as she kissed down his neck and sucked on it. He felt warm too. God, she loved the feel of the warmness of her lover's skin. She rolled her hips against him._

 _Lee moaned as he kissed her and slid his hands up her night gown. He pushed it up and over her head and then pulled her tightly against him, jerking her a little._

 _She gasped a moan as placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. Ever since they had arrived here in Romania, she could see Alemana closely under the surface. It was also like this when they had came the first time to find Aunt B. She wasn't going to lie, being there made her nervous._

 _Lee leaned down and kissed her gently. "Never like that." He whispered. "I love you too much. I won't take you in anger, not like that."_

 _She nodded, "I love you too." She whispered. She gave a little smile. She looked his face over and let her fingers trail down his chest. She looked at his chest and traced the contours of his muscles. Her fingers brushed over his nipples and she smiled as it hardened._

 _He smiled as he careers her thigh. He waved a hand and one of his peacock feathers and brushed it over thigh and up her hip. He smiled as he brushed the feather over her nipples. "You like that, don't you?"_

 _"Yeah..." she shivered and felt them harden. She arched her back and offered her breast to him._

 _Lee moaned as he leaned down and licked one of her nipples. He smiled when she shivered, then he pulled on her nipple with his lips. The sound of her moans just started to drive him, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He gave a growl as he pushed down his pajama pants and kicked them off. He held her knee tighter to his hip and thrust hard into her wanting core. He moaned and shivered. He pumped his hips into her hard and fast He moaned as she gasped out her moans._

 _Roman squealed as she held onto Lee. It didn't take long for her to orgasm. She just held him tighter as it washed over her. She heard his growl and felt him thrust harder into her, holding her tighter, nearly gripping her. The pleasure coursed through her and she whimpered. She was borderline pleasure and pain. She screamed out a second orgasm and then whimpered as her pleasure turned more into pain. "Lee… Lee, it hurts." She told him as she tried to lift his head to kiss him. "Lee, you're hurting me…" She whimpered. When he gave no signs of stopping she started to push at him. "Lee… Stop! Stop it!" she said and tried harder to push him off. "STOP!" She screamed. He only growled as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, he continued on and Ro just cried as she tried to call out to someone… anyone to help her but no one came. Then suddenly she saw Mona in the corner laughing, egging Lee on. Telling him, this was her proper place. She was a Hawaiian whore with no place amongst them. She had no right to bear his children, sons or daughters. She was unworthy to even have feelings for Lee. Then suddenly she was spiralling down into an abyss of darkness. She felt so weighed down and helpless. The world was against her, and she was just a lost little thing with no light at the end of the tunnel._

Roman woke with a jolt She looked around and found Lee was spooned behind her. She wanted so badly to push him away and just curl up in a corner. Fear wracked her body. She had to concentrate to keep calm and not to shake. She looked around again and looked at Lee, they had ended up cuddling with each other. She had wanted to have him but he was in his many moods where he just wanted to cuddle. She slowly slipped out of Lee's arms and closer to the wall. When she was out of Lee's arms she popped down to the media room. She curled up on the couch and tried to make herself as small as possible. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed. She felt so alone. She had been feeling more and more alone as the time passed. She wanted John, God she wanted John. She wanted him to be like Harry… Harry understood her and just laid with her. He made her feel beautiful, desired, and safe. She had to be reassured and she knew it was hard, it was hard for all of them. She wasn't the most confident, but she did hide her insecurities as best as she could. So, when they did slip out they either hurt people or just… pushed them away. She wanted to please her lovers, she didn't want to push them away. She sniffed as she cried harder and rocked. "I want to go home." She whispered to herself. "I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home."

Pono wrapped his magic around his mother and tried to sooth her. He had felt everything and he wanted to make her feel better. He had felt her be happy, a little sad, angry a little, but never scared and alone. He didn't like her this way. " _Mum, don't cry, okay. I… I'm here._ "

Roman sniffed as she looked around to find the little person but saw no one. Then it dawned on her and she looked down at her belly. "Mason?" She asked.

" _I'm here."_ He used his magic and projected an image of himself. He looked just like John, but a little version of John, the only thing that he seemed to get from Roman besides her personality was her eyes. " _See, I'm right here. Don't cry. I don't like when you cry."_ he said as he bowed his head and looked down at his hands. " _I… I like you. I like you a lot. I know you don't see me as yours but, I still like you. We are kind of a team, you and I. We pick on mama. I talk to you. I talk to you all the time… when you are sleeping. You sometimes talk back to me. But I like you. You sound so pretty. I want to be just like you."_

Roman gave a little smile, "I love you." She whispered. "God, I love you. I thought you didn't love me or like me. I was really sad that you didn't."

He shook his head, " _I thought you didn't like_ me. _You even said that I belonged to mama."_

"Oh, baby, no. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… well, I did but… Oh, you mama and your papa love each other, oh, so very much. I just feel so out of place with him. I feel like I shouldn't love him. Like, I have no right to him. Don't get me wrong, I love your papa. I really do, but me and him, we have a really hard time understanding each other. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other. Then it only seems like I get proper attention from him when we are alone in our house. But if we are around the family we are so distant. Its kind of weird… grown up stuff."

" _But… you love me, right?"_

"Oh, I do, I really do. You are _my_ baby. I would protect you with my life." She told him.

" _I love you too."_ he whispered.

Roman's eyes filled with tears. She pulled the dream version of him to her. They laid on the couch as she held him. They laid there for a long moment until Ro started to hum the elvis song that seemed to pop up in her head lately.

" _Mum… I don't want to be here, either."_ he whispered as he finally showed her his little scared side. " _It don't feel like home."_

" _I know, baby. I know."_ she sent him. Tears filled her eyes as her dream came back to her memory. She didn't want to be there either. During the day, she seemed okay, but it was at night, while her guard was down, that everything just rushed in. She held her belly as she continued to humm. It was when she saw the first lights of the sun that she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Harry gave another shiver as he stepped up to the door of Dimi and Aunt B's. There was a line of family behind him and he knew they were about to fill the house. But they would build their own home. He pushed open the door to find a familiar sight of Lee in the kitchen. He shook his head as family walked in after him. "Even on a vacation you're the first one up making breakfast." he teased as Sune came in last and herded the kids into the next room.

Lee shook his head. "Actually, no. When I woke up Ro was gone. I'm not too sure where she is. She is hiding her presence. I think she is plotting something for Celes. She was all in planning mode last night." He smiled. "So if you wonder around you should be able to find her."

Harry nodded. "After breakfast we should start the house." he said and wandered out of the kitchen and around the house. He finally came to a media room. It was smaller than the ones in their own homes but there Roman was curled on her side on the couch, and she looked so small. He walked over and sat down in front of the couch and reached up and touched her cheek. "Roman." he whispered.

Roman felt the light touches and her eyes flew open. She gave a little alarmed squeal and pushed her arms out with the little magic she hand and pushed away whoever was in front of her. She quickly sat up and crawled over the couch, hiding behind it. She breathed heavily as she looked around and tried to figure out what was going on and trying to figure out where she was.

Harry was a little shocked but felt her fear. He crawled around the side of the couch. "Roman." he said gently. "Hey, its just me, see." he opened to her so she could see.

Roman looked over to him. "Harry?" She asked. "Oh…" She groaned as she rubbed her belly. She felt a sharp pain cut through her. "God…" She whimpered. "I'm sorry… I just…" She whimpered again and started to lay in a fetal position. "Oh, it hurts…"

Harry frowned. "Roman, are you in labor?" he asked as he pushed the couch out to pick her up and then he sat with her on the couch. "Whats wrong?"

"I think… I think I'm in labor. It hurts. Harry… it hurts." She whimpered.

Harry nodded and stood immediately into action. "Where is John?" he asked and then sent John that Roman was having labor pains.

John popped to them before they could even leave the room, he wore pajama pants and no shirt. He walked over to them and looked at Roman. "What does it feel like, Trick?" he asked gently running his magic over her body.

"It hurts… God, it hurt, its like labor with no water breaking." She whimpered again as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

John ran his fingers through her hair. "Look at me, you're not in labor." he whispered. "Its just contractions. They are just getting you ready but there won't be a baby today." he looked at Harry. "She needs to lay on her left side and they will stop. Calm down, deep breaths. I will stay right here with you." John said going to take her.

Hary actually stepped back with her. "No." he said. "For the past two months you haven't been around and now you want to? No." he said.

John frowned. "Harry this isn't the time to argue." he said but felt the sting of those words.

Harry looked at Roman in pain. "I got her." he said and popped out. He laid Roman on a bed in a room he'd found minutes later and then sat with her. He wasn't happy with John, at any time he could have asked to spend time with Roman. he wasn't preventing that. He ran his fingers through Roman's hair. "Deep breaths and calm down." he soothed.

Roman sniffed as she cried. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. She slowly started to feel the contractions lessen. Her mind even started to calm down. She felt her eyes grow heavy again. The feeling of having Harry there gave her some security and made her relax.

Harry watched as she fell asleep and sighed. He wrapped his magic around her and looked up to see Celes standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" she whispered, worry lacing her voice.

"She was having contractions, I scared her when I woke her up this morning. She's okay now." he whispered back.

Celes bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." she looked at Roman not willing to leave the room. "I'm just going to sit here." she said and sat down in a chair close to the door but also close to the bed.

About an hour later Lee walked to the room and poked his head in, "Hey, you need to eat." He said softly to Celes. "You too, Harry. I can bring a tray in if you want to stay with Roman." he looked at Roman's sleeping body worriedly.

Harry had moved so he was laying behind Roman now keeping her calm so she could sleep. "She didn't sleep last night." he whispered.

Celes watched them and her heart hurt, she wasn't sure what was going on exactly but she knew Roman was hurting somehow. She stood and looked up at Lee and then walked past him and went down to eat.

"What do you mean she didn't sleep last night?" Lee asked. "I was with her."

"You said she wasn't there when you woke. Lee she didn't sleep last night. When I found her this morning she nearly jumped out of her skin." he said rubbing Roman's arm. "She was terrified and it caused her to have contractions."

Lee flinched. Ro was never scared, why would she be now?... well, he knew that she would feel a little uncomfortable but not scared. "I see." He said. He didn't know what to do for her. The holidays were just around the corner. Thanksgiving a few days away. "Will you stay close to her?" he asked. "I mean… I know she will feel uncomfortable here, just like Celes was in Hawaii. I asked Aunt B to show her around too. Do you think that will help?"

Harry nodded. "I do, showing her that there isn't only bad things will really help her." he said and sighed. "I got her, she's going to be okay." he said softly. "Food would be good, she'll be hungry when she wakes up. I'm hungry too, I'm using a lot of energy to keep her calm." he said.

Lee nodded, "I'll send some food up." He said. If he couldn't help in anyway then he would just cook. Everyone needed food to keep their straight up. He went back down to the kitchen and smiled at his Aunt and Uncle, "I see you are enjoying the french toast." He teased his uncle.

"I am." he said and ate more. "You're a good cook, my boy, a good cook." he said and ate some more. He looked at Celes again and watched her just pick at her food and shook his head. He found himself wondering how these kids did this. He ate more and patted B's knee when she rubbed his back.

Lee wrapped his arms around Celes from behind. He kissed her cheek. " _Don't worry, love."_ he whispered to her in their connection. "She just needs some sleep. After sleeping she will be up and at her old antics of teasing you." He nuzzled his face into her neck. " _I promise."_

Celes took comfort in his words and relaxed a little closing her eyes. "Okay." she whispered. She opened her eyes just as John walked in holding an upside down Bryce in his hands. He had a smile on his face for the moment of being with him but she could see the sadness and pain beneath the surface.

"This one is going to eat his breakfast." he said to them all and laughed as he bounced Bryce a few times still holding him upside down.

"No! No, I won't. I already ate, I'll just eat papa." He squealed out a giggle as he was bounced again. "A papa kabob!"

Lee chuckled, "Well, I don't know what would be on that Papa Kabob, but I have some french toast and eggs for you."

"A Papa kabob has, papa, with pumpkin, and chocolate." He giggled. He gave John a little growl as he did a sat up, and tried to bite his hands.

John chuckled and flipped him over with one move and bounced him. "Eat the food Daddy made and then we can discuss the Papa kabob." he chuckled.

"Oh-kay." He said and sat in his chair. He looked over to his aunt and uncle then climbed down and ran over to them. "Aunty B and Uncle Dimi," He said and ducked under the table and climbed on both their laps so that he was sitting between them. He grinned up at them. "Hi." He said. "I'll have breakfast here." He called to Lee.

Lee chuckled, "You little brat."

John chuckled and sat where Bryce had been.

B beamed at the little boy and hugged him. She didn't even care that once he had been a demon. He was just a little boy now and so sweet and huggable. A good grandnephew.

Dimi rubbed Bryce's head. "You're a cute kid, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked hm.

"Mum and dad has." He smiled. "I get my cuteness from mum." He nodded. "Dad said so. Then I get my good looks from dad." he nodded.

Dimi laughed. "Did your dad say that too?"

"Yep! But I have mum's eyes, so, I'm extra cute and extra good looking. All the girls are going to love me. But Jelly is going to protect me from the bad ones, huh, Jelly." he asked her.

Jelly nodded as she finished her french toast. "No one will ever hurt my Brycie." she stated. "He is mine." she nodded as if this was just a fact.

"See?"

Lee shook his head and gave him a little plate. "He's still a brat. Just like… oh, speak of the devil himself." He smiled as Damon walked in.

"Daddy!" Damon ran to him and jumped on his leg. THen he started to gnaw on his leg.

"Hey!" Lee said and picked up his leg and shook it. "Stop trying to eat me! What is this nonsense!"

Dimi laughed. "Success!" he said watching as Lee's pest did what Lee had been doing the last day and a half.

"Damon!" Zoe came running into the kitchen. "Damon I found… oh hi Daddy." she said sounding a little guilty and trying to conceal the magazine behind her back.

"What do you got there?" Lee asked as he bent over and went to grab for the magazine.

"MINE!" Damon said and took it first, then he snapped his teeth at Lee's fingers.

"Oh! You little shi…" He trailed off as he caught himself. The kids all looked at him intently, waiting for him to finish so he could put money into the swear jar. "You little turd, give it here."

"Nope, secret mission. No daddies allowed." He said pointing up at Lee.

"Oh, really? What about mamas? are they allowed to see the secret mission?" Lee asked.

"Not yet." Damon said. He stuffed the magazine down Zoe's pants and pulled her shirt up to cover it. "There, see, you can't see!"

Zoe smiled at her father and then sort of waddled over to the table. "When Drewie gets back I will show him first." she said. "But I want it." she whispered to just Damon.

Damon nodded, "Then he will get it for you."

Lee shook his head. "I hate to admit it, but that waddle was too cute." He said to Celes.

Celes giggled. "It was very cute, Zoebird." she said to her daughter.

Zoe grinned. "That's cause I'm a cutie!" she stated.

"They all do it!" Dimi laughed. "B, they all do it." he was entertained by it, these kids were so confident and he just loved it. "And she's going to be a Dhampir warrior."

"Drewie keeps saying that will come in time." she mimicked Andrew feeling a little annoyed. "Cello already gets to do some stuff." she complained.

"Cello is older than you." Lee pointed out. "When you get to gbe his age you will do some things too."


	29. Chapter 29

Zoe gave a sigh. "Okay." she grumbled and started to eat the food he'd set in front of her.

Celes smiled at her little girl and shook her head. " _How old are they when they start?"_ she asked Alemana, who hovered below the surface of Lee since they'd gotten to Romania.

" _Eight."_ He told her. " _Just like Cello, I will start her training. I would have liked for Cello and Zoe to go to school here, but Lee don't want to send them away unless it's Hogwarts. He wants to be close by to the kids."_

Celes looked up at him and smiled. " _We all do, and Cello would have protested if we tried to send him to the Dhampir school. Not being with Albus would have upset him."_ she sent to Alemana and reached out when he was close enough and kissed his hand. " _We have their greatest warrior, so I say its okay."_

" _You know, Lee said the same thing."_ he chuckled.

Celes giggled. " _We tend to agree on a lot of things."_ she sent and then went back to her food a little smile on her lips.

Dimi watched them and smiled as he sat back patting his food belly. "So, no vacation for our school of Thanksgiving, it's an American holiday, but I am taking the day. But school is currently in session and I am due for my first class of the day." he said.

Lee looked and chuckled, "Good luck. If you want me and Celes can meet you for lunch." He suggested with a mischievous smile.

Dimi smiled. "Are you making it?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lee told him.

Dimi laughed. "Okay, alright. But only because you said Celes would come along." he winked at Celes.

Celes giggled. "I can not stop you from eating Lee's food anymore than I can stop myself." she noted.

Dimi chuckled. "Oh I don't expect you to." he said getting up he made a noise and shook his head. "I'm off." he kissed B softly and sweetly and then headed out.

"He will be ten pounds bigger when you leave, _nepot."_ B said with a smile.

"And he will enjoy all the food." Lee chuckled. He made a few more plates and put them on a tray. "Excuse me, I have to go feed Harry and Ro." He said and left with the tray. He got to the room and tapped on the door softly. Then he poked his head in. "Still alive?" He asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "Yep, still very much alive." he said and motioned for Lee to come all the way in. He didn't want to wake Roman but she did need to eat. He kissed her cheek and slowly sat up.

Lee sat the tray down for him. "Elisha would like to come over once we get our house built. His daughter is hearing voices, and Ro suggest that Sune and the other guardians would work together to help her out. I'm not sure how she is going to do it when Celes and Sune aren't speaking to Cecil, but she said she would do it."

Harry nodded. "Well I can tell you one thing, the other spirits are staying close to him. Even Harmon." he said. "But until they are ready to forgive him for themselves it will be awkward to say the least."

"I think so too. But like Celes does to Ro, she has an ability to light some fire under them." He shrugged. "Well, tell me when she wakes or when you are ready to build. I'm hoping before lunch. Celes and I are going to meet Dimi at the school for lunch so you guys will have to take care of lunch for everyone."

Harry smiled. "I think John, Sune and I can handle that." he said. "I'll be down after I eat, I'm going to let Ro sleep as long as possible. We can build the house when she wakes to soon I think." he said rubbing Roman's back.

Lee nodded, "Okay, well just let me know. I'm going to go terrorize Damon, maybe if I can talk Celes into entertaining Vinny, I won't get into too much trouble." He smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Good luck." he said as he started to eat. He watched Lee leave and continued to eat. He woke Roman about thirty minutes after he finished his food. "Ro, you need to eat." he whispered against her ear and kissed it.

"No chocolate jerky." She said as she came awake. She looked around and wiped her eyes. She rolled onto her other side and saw Harry. "Hi!" she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I missed you too, are you feeling better?" he asked against her neck.

She shivered, "I am." she sighed and kissed his neck. She giggled. "Yesterday I went running. It was so much fun. I was in my snow leopard form. Do you think that was too much exercise?"

Harry shook his head. "I do not, in leopard form you adopt the traits a mother of that species would. They run, hunt and travel pregnant. I think it was good and I bet you felt better when you got to. If you'd like after lunch we can go for a run too." he said and kissed her.

"Oh, I would like that." She said. "Its fun to run around in the snow like that, I was less cold." She sniffed the air, "Food," she moaned.

Harry chuckled. He turned keeping an arm around her waist and presented her with her plate. "And I kept it warm for you." he grinned.

"You are made of awesome!" she sang as she sat up and started to eat. "So good."

Harry smiled and watched her eat. He was worried still, but wouldn't push. "So after you eat we can go downstairs and we can start building the house. Rumor is that Elisha would like to come over."

"Oh, yes! He is, I nearly forgot about that. He is going to bring his daughter over to _visit_ Val." She rolled her eyes. "Either way, I get to corrupt her." She smiled. "Oh, and Lee and Celes said they were going to see the tribute of Alemana in the library, and I would get to see Dimi train the little Dhampirs. I have a plan with that." She chuckled as she rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to cause some trouble while I'm there. I'm going to flirt with the Dhampirs, and it helps that I have double the charm. Its going to have them under my little spell. It will be a teaching material for Dimi, drive Celes crazy, and then at the same time, word is going to reach Elisha and he will be annoyed." She giggled gleefully.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen him annoyed." he said. "But be careful, Lee will be there too and he can be as bad as Celes with his jealousy. Not to mention me." he growled a little at her playfully.

Roman stiffened at the thought of Lee being jealous. "Uh, maybe I should wait until Celes is alone." She said changing her mind. As for Elisha, I was able to piss him off once, of course we were both arguing, now a days I just annoy him or amuse him and it annoys me that I amuse him. Stinken, Carpathian."

Harry smiled but worried about her changing her mind. "Well Lee and Celes are going to the school today for lunch with Dimi, you want to crash and go along?"

Roman thought about it. She would be with Harry, close to him and he was her warrior. Oh, but the expression on Celes' face and that growl, it would be priceless. Then to have the Dhampir hanging off of her every word and trying to get close to her, that would be interesting. "I don't think Dimi ever seen me with my charm out, it will be a learning experience for him too. But he is pretty seasoned compared to the students. Yeah, I think that would be fun. we should go. We can even meet Elisha there too."

Harry smiled. "I thought you needed Sune for him, do you want the fox to go along too?"

"Oh, that is for his daughter, apparently she is hearing voices and thoughts of someone else. I was thinking that Sune and the others could shield her and maybe investigate the area. It will take some sweet words to get Cecil, Sune, and Celes in the same room, but I know I can do it. This isn't about them, its about the girl, and helping her. So, they will have to get along to help her."

Harry nodded and watched her finish eating. "Okay, well lets go down and get this plan going and build our house." he said standing and offering his hand.

She took it and bounced out of the bed and followed him down. "The Ro has returned!" Roman announced as she walked into the kitchen with Harry. She squealed and walked quickly over to Celes. She gave her a big smacking kiss on the lips. "We get to build a house." She said excitedly.

Celes giggled. "Yes, yes we do, Baby girl." she said and rubbed Roman's belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, Harry just scared me. I was a little orientated, scared myself actually. But I'm good, nothing to worry here." Roman kissed her a few times and giggled.

Celes smiled up at her and nodded. She glanced at John and saw he needed a little assurance and as much as she wanted to do it she thought it would better if Roman did. "Why don't you go tell John you're okay, he's been very worried."

Roman looked over to John. She sighed, "Go ahead," She told him as she walked over to him. "Go on and check him. Everything is fine." She told him as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. She wanted to tell everyone that he talked to her, but she didn't want to tell them why he talked to her.

John reached up and touched her belly. He sent his magic to Pono and pressed his forehead to her belly. "I was really scared." he whispered to them both. "I do love you." he rubbed her belly and then kissed it.

Pono gave a kick and laughed.

Roman smiled, "See, all good." She rubbed John's head. "Don't worry about us, we are good." She bit her lower lip. " _I love you too."_ She sent him.

John looked up at her and smiled. He kept his hands on her belly and felt apart of something for once, not on the outside. He kissed her belly again.

"So about this house we are building, when is this going to happen?" She asked as she looked around at everyone else.

"Well now I assume since you're awake." Sune said from his leaned potion on the wall not that far away.

"My fox!" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I have a job for you and you are _not_ allowed to say no."

Sune frowned a little and looked down at her. "And what is this job."

"Its a mysterious puzzle." She told him and smiled. "And when you are done figuring out the puzzle you can spend the rest of the day with me. I shall be your prize, and I finished my manga collection of Bleach, so if you are really good, I'll read it to you." She smiled.

Sune looked down at her and then nodded. "Alright, I will try your puzzle." he said and kissed her. "And I'll kick its ass." he declared.

She laughed. "Okay, lets get this house built. I want big bay windows… wait," She shivered. "No, its too cold for that. But the snow looks so pretty… yes, big bay windows." She said decidedly.

Harry chuckled. "Well we should get building then." he said from the table.

"Can mine and Lee's room face the sunrise? I watched one this morning, its so beautiful." Celes said smiling.

"That sounds good to me," Lee said.

Roman shook her head. "Early risers." She said.

John chuckled, "Come on lets get building." After they were dressed properly they all popped over to the land that Aunt B and Dimi gave them and started on building. It went faster since the older kids were there and helping. They even got to build their apartments as well. Luke and Roman had stood close as they talked and he built everything Ro had in mind. It was sometimes freaky how they thought a like. Sometimes they could just communicate without even thinking or sending messages to each other. Once the house was built and everything was to their liking they all went inside.

"Its Freezing!" Roman declared.

Celes gave a little smile having not really felt that cold. "Go into the den and start a fire and curl up there." she suggested. "Elisha is bringing his daughter soon, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, he is." Roman rubbed her hands together, but instead of going to the den she went up to her work room. She summoned both her tanks and smiled. "Cecil, my Cecil. Where art thou, Cecil." She giggled.

Cecil appeared to her with a small smile on his face always loving the way she beckoned him to her. "Look at you, you are so beautiful." he said running his fingers over her neck.

She shivered and smiled, "Thank you." She told him. "Kiss me please."

He looked down at her. "I don't deserve your kisses." he whispered but leaned closer anyway.

Roman pulled him down and kissed him. She moaned and sighed. "Only _I_ get to tell you when you deserve or don't deserve my kisses, thank you very much. Now kiss me again."

Cecil moaned and lifted her into his arms and kissed her again, this time he dipped his tongue into her mouth and walked her back to one of her desks and set her down pressing himself between her legs.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs. "Now…" She breathed. "That is more like it." She smiled as she breathed heavily. "God, I missed you. You are so funny and full of love."

Cecil smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "And you are beautiful and amazing and I missed you too." he said and pressed a little harder against her. He kissed her again and ran his fingers down her back.

She shivered again and rolled her hips a little. "I just wanted a few kisses, you naughty guy." She giggled. "I need your help." She whispered. "I need all of you all to monitor the area. We have a girl coming over. Sune is going to be helping her. You see, she is hearing voices and thoughts that are not of her people. Sune is going to shield her so they lessen and she can have the control to lessen them or turn them off, but I would like you and the others to scan the area and sniff out a possible threat. I have some ideas on what she is hearing but I'm not sure." She rubbed his back. "Do you think you and the others can do that for me? Be in the same room with Sune and Celes for a little bit? I know this isn't going to fix things between you all, but it's not about you guys, its about the girl and the Carpathians."

Cecil look at her and nodded. "I can, I will. For this person I will help." he whispered and played with her hair.

She smiled and kissed him. "You are a naughty boy." She cupped his face and looked at him. "At the time you were fascinated with him, but now you love him. I know you do. He may not love you the same way, but though Celes he will love you. He needs a little time, and I'm working on him. Everything will work out, I promise." She rubbed her nose against his and giggled. "You trust me, right?"

"I have trusted you from the minute I knew you." he whispered. "I know you'll help fix this. Ruth still won't talk to me either." he sighed and kissed her. "When do we…" he trailed off when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Roman called out.

"Roman! You weren't in the den." Celes called through the door.

She giggled, "I'll call you when our guest get here." She told him then kissed him a few times. "Love you." She slid down his body and giggled as she hear him growl. "I'm coming."

Cecil moaned and shook his head and shimmered away.

Celes stood outside the door, it had been locked or she would have just gone right in. When it opened she took in Roman, her slight blush. "What were you doing?" she asked coyly.

"Nothing." Roman giggled. "Just touching myself." She teased.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Oh I like that idea." she said.

"I know you do." She giggled and kissed her. Then closed the door to her work room. "I hear you are going to meet Dimi for lunch."

Celes nodded with a giggle. "Yes, Lee wants to keep working on getting him plump." she said.

Roman laughed as they walked down the stairs. "Poor Dimi, but he is so awesome."

"He is pretty awesome. It will be fun to watch them play." she said and wrapped her arms around Roman as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. She kissed her and moaned a little. "You're very tasty, Ms. Roman."

"I should be tasty." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at her. She didn't tell her that she was tasting Cecil on her lips. Every time she kissed him then kissed Celes, she always told her how tasty she was. It was really funny because she was technically tasting herself. "Honey peach." She kissed her again. "So, when does Elisha come over?"

"He sent word to Andrew, he should be here soon. Its why I came up to get you." she said and started them back to the living room where the adults had gathered.

"Where was she?" Harry asked.

"Workroom." Celes said back.

He chuckled. "Should have known."

"Yep, yep!" Roman sat on Harry's lap and swung her feet. "I like our new house, its nice."

Harry rubbed her back. "It is nice." he agreed.

Celes sat down on the couch in between Roman and Harry and Lee and smiled. "Its very nice." she said and rubbed her belly leaning back with a sigh. "Its like…" she sighed. "Home." she whispered barely loud enough at all

Lee smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "For now it is." He told her and kissed her sweetly.

"Oh, so Celes, are you going to purify the ground here or did you do that as we were building?" Roman asked.

Celes smiled. "I have to do it in sections, I purified enough for Jude and Val to go to ground. But it takes a lot out for me right now. My Hi'iaka magic isnt as strong right now." she smiled.

"Okay, sounds good." Roman said. She giggled. "Did you see how they built their house with Luke and Dia right next door? I think they even have a door to connect to each other."

Celes giggled. "Its like a duplex with a door connecting them. I love it. Its precious how those four stick so close together. I'm glad they have each other." she said.

"Me too." She smiled and then looked over to Sune. "What do you think of the new house?"

Sune smiled. "I like it, got to be apart of it, so that's kind of cool." he said.

"That's good. Hey, will you go with me later to my cabin?" She asked him. The last time she was there he was Nogitsune. "I think it needs to be purified, through."

Sune smiled in understanding. "I can help wit that. I'd love to go to your cabin." he remembered how he had acted as Nogitsune, how in that cabin it was the first time he'd seen Celes soften to him. He sighed and smiled. "Cabin visits are good."

"Oh, good." She smiled. She figured they would go today, since he was going to be upset later. This would give them private time alone and they reminisce on the good. She liked the good. Even though she was locked up in her cabin, she actually did start to see the real Sune in him.

A knock came on the front door. John got up. "I got it." he said and went and opened the door for Elisha and his daughter, who had grown up a little more. "Come on, we are gathered in the living room." he led them to the living room.

"Hello!" Roman smiled at Tahmina. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Right now I'm okay." she said and smiled at Roman. "No ones talking to me right now."

"Here, come sit between us." She told her as she made Harry and Lee move. "Talk to me, tell me when this all started and what is being said."

She walked over and sat down where she was told and looked at Roman. "About the time Jude and Val left after they came to tell us all about the baby. He...started whispering how he was going to take everything from us… and he tries to get me to hurt my family." she whispered looking at her hands.

Roman nodded. "Does he talk to you at random times or is there a pattern of when he talks to you? Like during the day, at night? When you are really tired?"

"Tired, or he pushes in… he does that sometimes it hurts. He did after Magdolina lost her child." she whispered her eyes filling with tears. "It was horrible, and Cole is so upset." she said of her uncle.

Roman took her hand into hers and rubbed it. "You look tired." She told her. Then a planned started to form in her mind. " _Cecil, I need you and the other so to come to us."_ She sent to him.

Cecil and the others appeared. It had taken Jonas to convince Ruth she needed to be there.

Sune growled almost the exact same time Celes did. "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Stop it." Roman demanded of Sune and Celes. "Look at me." She commanded them. "This is _not_ about you guys. So, push away your emotions. Celes, you are a healer, you should know better. We are here to heal her and help them. Sune, we need your mind not your emotions. Do you both understand me?"

Celes gave a little sound and nodded then got up and stood herself next to Sune as if protecting him from Cecil.

Sune looked at Roman and then nodded. "I will be civil." he said simply.

"Good," She didn't want to show that Celes actions annoyed her so she looked at Ruth. "You too, you be civil. Its not about you and its not about Cecil."

"I still don't understand why I'm here." Ruth said.

Roman rolled her eyes. "Tahmina, is hearing someone." She said to them all. "According to my books that I have been reading, there _is_ someone out to eradicate the Carpathians. Now he is talking to Tahmina and trying to get her to harm her family." She raised her hand before Ruth could speak. "He is old… really old. If anyone can sense death or the stench of death its you. So you are needed." She looked at Tahmina, "I'm going to make you drowsy, don't worry about acting out. We will protect you and anyone else here. But once you hear him you let us know." She looked at the gardians. "When she tells us she is hearing him trace him, see if you can find his location." She looked at Celes and Sune, "Sune, I want you to form a shield around her so she is protected. Do you think you can do that, but only when the find the location." She looked at Elisha, "I take it once we give you the location you will handle it from there?"

Elisha gave a nod. "My brother and his guard are on standby." he said.

"And I'm going." Val said from the doorway. "And so is Jude."

Celes frowned. "No." she said.

"She is an adult, Celes. I know you want to protect her and Val, but this is her life now." Roman said. "You have to have faith in her abilities and in her strength."

Celes bit her lip and looked at her daughter and slowly nodded. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Cecil in a silent plea to at least watch over her. Not interfere just be there in case.

Cecil gave a slight nod and then turned to Roman more fully. "We should do this, the quicker its over the quicker the worry in the room can be quelled."

Roman nodded. She smiled at Tahmina as she wrapped her arms around her. "Relax, sweetie." She whispered as she used some of her charm to help her with her power. "Relax and let your mind rest." She held her as she slowly sagged against her. She rubbed her beautiful long hair. "Tell us when you hear something." she whispered and just held her.

Tahmina felt like she was floating, this magic was unlike any she had encountered in her lifetime. She smiled a little but then whimpered when she heard the voice. "He found me." she said sounding scared but not panicked. She winced them as she felt him pushing. "Hes trying to figure out what's…. why I'm available… no, no." she said and winced again and then whimpered.

Ruth growled, the magic was very subtle, she had nearly missed it, if it weren't for the stench of death like Roman said she would have missed it. She traced the power, disguising her own power to blend with the sickly death that only she could do. "Mountains… ice caves, due west." She said and gave Elisha, Val, Jude, and the others the location with a mental map.

"Sune, shield her." Roman said. "Work your puzzle."

Sune gave her a slight smile in spite of the situation and did as she said. It didn't take him anytime to figure out what to do to block it. He watched as the young Carpathian girl fell into a dreamless sleep. "She is good now."

Roman smiled, "Elisha, I leave it to you. She will sleep here until you get back if you want."

Elisha nodded and walked over to Roman and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I thank you for helping my child." he said and then turned to the waiting guard. Andrew had joined them. "Lets go."

"Jude, please be careful." Celes said.

Jude smiled. "I will Mama." she said and the Carpathians departed.

Cecil gave a little bow. "Be back." he said and materialized out following the small party in his non corporeal form.

Ruth followed, she was excited about this chase, she was death and could find him more easily, in cased he moved.

Roman smiled and rubbed Tahmina's head. She looked up at Celes and Sune. "Who's the genius hot wife?" She smiled.

Celes gave a little smile. "Why I believe that title belong to you today." she said.

Sune smiled a little bigger, he wasn't upset with Roman, she was only helping this girl and needed the spirits for that. He looked where Cecil had been standing, he'd went to watch over Celes' daughter he'd seen the exchange. Celes was a soft touch and was already forgiving him, and that was probably a good thing. He was apart of Celes. "I think you're a genius too." he winked.

Roman smiled, "Oh, and you exactly how, too." She smiled. She knew that this would work. It was a step for both Celes and Sune to soften towards Cecil. Yes, she was a genius. She knew exactly what she was doing. She smiled down at Tahmina. She would have to give her something for being so brave and for the opportunity to allow Celes, Sune, and Cecil in the same room. " _Told ya, I could do it."_ She sent Harry.

Harry nodded. " _It appears as though you have managed to get them both to feel a little better about him."_ he sent and smiled. He kissed her temple and sighed.

Harmon watched from his place against the wall, this family was his now too. He wrapped around Leelane when she walked up next to him. "I think its going to start being okay again, Lane." he said to her.

She smiled up at her husband and kissed him. "I think so too." She gave a giggle and rubbed her nose against his.

Harmon chuckled with her giggle and kissed her again.

Harry looked at Lee with a grin. "That's just weird, yeah." he said nodding to their spirits being all cuddly and cute.

Lee groaned. "Please don't remind me."

"Awe, but its just love. He loves her fiercely enough to put up with her being inside a male host sometimes." Harry winked enjoying the little game.

Lee shivered, he had forgave Harmon, but it still wasn't cool. As a matter of fact, it made his face burn hot when he thought about it. If he was truthful to himself, he wouldn't have minded. He could feel Leelane's love for Harmon, and it was nearly as close to the love he had for Harry. If he had ever wanted to explore that path it would be with Harry. However, he was fine with the way things were, and the kissing they did to tease the girls, it was more than enough for him. "You suck." He told Harry.

"I love you too, Lee." he said.

Celes took in Lee's blush and smiled a little and sat down with him where he sat now. "You know I like when you men blush." she whispered and touched his cheeks. "I don't care why you do I just like to know that you do."

"I'm not blushing." He growled as his face grew hotter.

Without meaning to, Roman flinched. She quickly covered it up and looked the other way, out of the window. Her dream started to come back to her and she started to shake a little. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

Harry frowned and looked at Roman, he felt her fear spike after Lee's growl. He reached and rubbed her back. "Its okay, I'm right here." he said soothingly and in a low voice.

Celes giggled and kissed his cheeks. "Its so cute, God do it more." she teased and kissed his lips.

"Oh, you little, Minx!" he kissed her then as he wrapped his arms around her then growled into her neck. "No more, I'm done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make lunch so that Dimi can gain more weight."

Roman kept her eyes glued to the window, out into the white snow. It was a stupid dream, that is all it was. Just a stupid dream. Nothing happened and there wasn't going to be anything else happening. "I think painting will be nice. I can paint the scenery." She told Harry, "Maybe during sunset, I'll take pictures and paint."

"That sounds good." Harry said softly. "We can hang them in Godrics hollow. Maybe put one up in Arya's nursery?" He asked he wanted to ask her more but chose to leave it until she was ready.

"Oh, that would be nice. Yes, I should paint her one, then come back during the spring and pain one of the spring, summer, and then fall. She will have four paintings before she turns one years old."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "Would you like me to move Tahmina so you can move or are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She smiled down at the girl. She was pretty. "The first chance I get, I'm going to corrupt her." She whispered and giggled. "Oh, she is so pretty. I love the color of her hair too."

"Its very pretty, I like it alot." Harry nodded.

Albie walked in and looked around. "Hey, can I have some chocolate?" he asked walking up to Roman. "Oh whos the pretty… oh is Mina." he said looking back at the door as Cello walked in.

"We need brain food." Cello said. "For Albie that means chocolate and thing…" He trailed off when his eyes laid on Mina. He had remembered her when she first came when Mum was pregnant with Bryce. She was still just as pretty. She didn't know what it was about her but she seemed to have the power to take his words away and just gain his attention.

Albie watched him and smiled a little. The first time Mina had come around he had seen the way Cello looked at her and didn't like it, but now he was different, mostly because Cello helped him through his whole crush on Em, even though Em never thought of him that way. "So chocolate, Mum, please!" he said.

Cello shook his head to clear it and then looked at his mother, "Yeah, please? We are brainstorming so brain food is a must. Besides, Albie does very well, when he has chocolate."

Roman smiled, "Of course!" She said. She slowly raised Tahmina, and then laid her down. She pulled the throw blanket over her to cover her. "Come on boys." She said as she waddled out of the room.

Cello gave one last look to Mina. His fingers itched to touch her silver hair that looked like it was nearly lavender. It looked shiny and soft to the touch. He looked over her sleeping face and then his eyes landed on her lips. They looked soft… and warm. He felt his lips tingled and then stiffened. He quickly followed after Albie, trying to figure out what the bloody hell was wrong with him.

Harry chuckled a little. "Your little boy is made for Tahmina." he whispered gently.

Roman smiled brightly at Harry. " _I get Elisha's daughter as my own!"_ She squealed.

"Well, he did manage to snag my daughter, so I'm okay with that thinking. Yes." he said and sat closer to Roman rubbing her back.

John frowned at their conversation which was only half of one. "Waiting sucks." he said to Sune.

Sune smiled at him. "She's a big girl, strong, and she has her husband, in-laws, and the spirits with her. I can assure you, she is one safe woman." He told him. "Not to mention, Luke gave her a bag of the latest and greatest tricks that should help."

John nodded. "Since she became a Carpathian its harder for me to track her. It worries the hell out of me but I know she's safe. Just can't turn off the warrior within sometimes I guess." he gave a smile. "Do you feel that way about us, you're our protector."

He smiled as he watched him. "I do," he said. "But, you can feel her, John. Close your eyes, feel for her. In your normal way you have a hard time tracking her, but she is still there. You have to adjust your magic to compensate for hers."

John nodded, sometimes he forgot Sune was so old. He smiled and did as he said and found her and sighed a little. Celes was distracted by Lee so her worry was quelled and he could feel Jude. So it was good. "Thanks, sometimes I forget cause you look so young that you're not."

Sune sat up and ran his hand over his face. "I look good, don't I? Yeah, that is what good Asian genes does. You have a little bit of it since you are Hawaiian." He smiled at him.

John chuckled. "You're so right, we are a good looking pair of men." he laughed and tension faded a bit. He really did like Sune, having him around had given him that type of friendship that Harry and Lee had that he had always felt on the outside of. He had his connection with each and they did well together but Sune was his best friend. He had to thank Roman for that, she had loved him enough to have him be this way. He would never regret being on her side when Sune came to them.

"Yes, yes we do. I think Lee and Harry need to watch out. We are here, looking good, and slowly taking over." He said loud enough so they could hear.

Lee looked over, "Do I hear a challenge? Harry, did you hear that?"

"Oh, oh yes I did." Harry said eyeing them.

John sat back. "Its inevitable dudes. We are the next and greatest." he said.

"Oh, is that so? I think we need to make a challenge, what do you think, Harry?"

"I think we do, hmm maybe a friendly competition. Not only will it be fun, but the girls will love it." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Celes blushed a little unwilling to admit out loud she liked when the men 'fought' over Roman and herself.

"A competition, eh?" Sune asked. "You know there is always a prize for winners. If we win, what do we get?"

Lee smiled, "How about a double date?"

John perked up. "Like Sune and I take the girls out for a night? I could be cool with that." he nodded.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I think that could be a deal." he said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Lee said. "Now that we have our prize, what should our challenge be?"

"Should it be physical or mental?" John asked Sune. "Either way we can dominate." he said.

"I think it should be both." Lee said. "Harry is good with the physical, I'm pretty good with the mental, Sune is good with the mental and John is good with the physical… right?"

Sune thought about it, "I think we can do both."

"Sounds good to me." Harry chuckled. "To pick the task, wrestling match or a spar and what sort of mind game?" he asked.

"No, no." Sune said. We are using the girls. We are basically saying that we are good looking and can seduce the girls better than you guys, so why don't we seduce them? Seduce them physically and mentally."

Lee nodded as he thought of it, "I'm liking that plan."

Harry smiled a little and looked at Roman. "So do we focus on one a pair or do we all get a shot at both girls?" he asked clarifying.

"You know, I think you should each seduce each of them. So, for example," Lee said. "I will seduce Ro using my words, which is mental seduction. Then later I will seduce Celes using the same method, then Harry will come in and seduce them physically… one at a time."

Sune nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

John nodded agreeing. "So the same goes for Sune and I, one mentally seduces and the other physically. If I'm physical I may need some Kama in my corner." he grinned.

Harry shook his head chuckling. "And then the girls decide?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sune said.

"Use whatever little tricks you think will help." Lee smirked.

Roman snuck out the kitchen. This wasn't going to be fair. Not fair at all. Especially since she and Celes are pregnant. So, if Lee went after Celes, she was just going to cave. Then She seemed to have this weird reaction to Lee. And she was so wishy-washy with Harry and John. She shook her head and cleared. Not the time nor the place. She will just hide until she got herself together.

Celes kicked her legs and thought about it. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, with Lee, John and Harry shed cave easy. She peeked at Sune and then pushed the thoughts away before he caught wind of them and smiled a little as a blush crept up the back of her neck. She jumped when the front door opened and shut and as if remembering her daughter had been out there she got up and went out into the foyer to see the Carpathians, and of course they all looked less for wear.

Lee, John, and Harry all walked to the foyer. "Well?" John asked.

Ruth shrugged, "The bastard is dead, but some other asshole took off before we could stop him. Some trader to the Carpathians, its out of my hands until he does."

Celes gave a little nod. "I can… until we kill the source soil will be contaminated though… so I can offer the few patches I have that are pure and work on purifying more. It will take me time." she smiled a little.

"I had an idea about that." Ro said behind them. She smiled. "I know each couple have an underground chamber, however, I was thinking, instead of the underground chambers, they should have like a large flower bed… er sort of. You know those large brig or rock flower beds that can be found around communities or apartments? Well, they are large enough and deep enough to have dirt or soil in them. It would be like having gardens in home and I think that would work better for Celes until she isn't pregnant." She shrugged. "It was a thought I had."

Elisha nodded slowly still eyeing Celes. "I…" he knew if he pushed they would say no. She was their delicate flower in which they protected fiercely. "We can try that, but when she can again…"

"How about we worry about that when Celes is able to do it to capacity." Harry said, just a tiny aggressively.

Elisha nodded and stepped back. "Then we will take our leave." he said bowing and all the Carpathians left save Jude, Andrew and Val.

Roman smiled, he so was impatient when it came to his people. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked at Val and Jude. "Kicked some ass?"

"Stood there while Andrew tore the guy apart." Val said. "He takes this personally."

Andrew sighed. "It is my duty to my people." he said softly. "I must go find my Zoe, I need to calm down." he said and whisked from the room.

"Well, that's no fun." Roman pouted as she crossed her arms. "Men." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Jude. "You will have your day. Then everyone will have to step back and be like, 'Whoa, that woman is totally bad ass.'" She giggled and winked at her.

Jude gave a nervous smile. "I'm not sure I want to fight." she said honestly. "Carpathian or not, I still have darkness in me."

"And Val will always be there to pull you back and make you feel better." She kissed her cheek. "I have faith in you. If i can do it, so can you."

Jude smiled. "I want to go see my daughter." she hugged Roman tightly and took Val's hand and led him off.

"Maybe you'll get to go to the next showdown." Celes said smiling at Roman.

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled. "But its okay, I have plenty faith that I get to corrupt his daughter." She sang.

Celes gave a little smile. "How so?" she asked as they started off back to the kitchen. They would be leaving soon for the school. She was excited.

"That is a secret." She sang and smiled. "I'm going to go take pictures. Call me when lunch is ready."

Celes nodded and watched her go. "Shes a little off." she said almost to herself. She walked over to Lee. "Need help? I can make cakes." she said.

"Oh, good idea, then we can take some to Dimi." Lee frowned a little. He had noticed Ro being a little off as well. "It must be because we are here and not in Hawaii."

Celes nodded as she started taking out things for lemon cupcakes. "I… I hope so." she whispered. She had felt the tremor of fear but had immediately been distracted by Lee still blushing. Which was her favorite thing about all the boys, they didn't very often. Well John did a lot when he first came to them, but he didn't so much anymore so when any of them did she was thrilled.

Lee smiled, "We are going to pick on Dimi." He sang as he made fettuccine with broccoli."

Celes giggled as she started the cupcakes. She was starting to feel a little less underwhelmed. She hummed a little and soon the kitchen was filled with smell of food and sweets. She walked over and got up on the counter and swung her legs as she waited for the cupcakes to bake. "I'm excited, Lee!" she said and giggled.

He chuckled, "You are so silly. Tell the truth, you were researching the library and then came across the tribute, huh?"

Celes placed her hands on either side of her thighs and leaned forward a bit. "Maybe, just a little." she whispered.

"Maybe just a lot." He smiled and leaned into her. "I think a lot." He kissed her and moaned. Then he placed his hands on her belly. As time went, he became more and more involved with the pregnancies, and bonded more with the babies as well. He smiled and rubbed her belly. "Little bookworm."

Celes giggled and heard Arya give one too to both of them. "She's like me." she whispered and covered his hands. "But she's like you too, and fascinated with our culture and she's not even born yet."

"Yep, I have a feeling she will be the one to enjoy the libraries." he kissed her, "I am not going to have in the library, you horny minx." he growled playfully at her.

Celes giggled and gave a little squeal. "Whos to say you won't." she asked but didn't exspect it really. She liked libraries for more than the fact that they seemed to help her get going but she understood that as much as she liked it, it might make him uncomfortable. She giggled and kissed him. "That's okay if we don't though, we can always have each other somewhere else."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You are cute. So, you liking the snow?" He asked and then leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Yes, I am loving the snow. Usually I like to just sit and watch it fall but lately all I want to do is play in it." she giggled and leaned back on her hands for him.

"maybe we will get to play in it later." he kissed up from her belly, to her chest, between her breast, then to her neck. He moaned and then kissed her lips. "Then the holidays are coming. The kids always enjoy when we animate the snowmen."

Celes giggled. "They do, and all the babies will be home to play. Oh we can have a snow war like that one year at Hogwarts." she said excitedly.

He chuckled, "I think Sune will enjoy that a lot." he kissed her again then checked on the food when the timer dinged. "Hey, how many cupcakes do you think Dimi will eat?"

Celes giggled. "Six, maybe seven." she said. "I made two dozen but I'm only bringing a dozen. I made lemon. And as you well know they are very yummy." she hopped off the counter and walked over and took them out of the oven and sighed. "Perfect." she sang. She cooled them with magic and started to frost them.

Lee chuckled as he started to put the pasta into portable containers, the he packed them into a basket. "Ready?" he asked as he put the portable cupcakes in with the pasta.

"Yep." she said and pulled on a jacket. "We need to get Roman and Harry." she said. "Isn't Harry going?" she asked not remembering if she'd heard that or assumed it.

"Yeah, I think they will meet us at the training room." he told her. " _Harry, we are going to head on to the school, you and Ro going to come with us or meet us there?"_

Harry looked down at Roman. "They are ready, are you?"

"Ready? Who is ready?" Roman asked, "OH! Yes!" She said as she sat up and went to stand up. "Yes! We have to do my plan!"

Harry helped her to stand without question and kissed her. "Well then, let us meet them in the kitchen. You'll be okay?" he asked softly.

"Yep! I have a good plan!" She giggled. She walked into the kitchen with Harry and waved a hand so that she was dressed properly. "Lets go! I get to see Dimi's training class!"

Harry chuckled and was also bundled up. They followed Celes and Lee who both seemed perfectly okay with the cold. "God its freezing." he pulled Roman to him to share heat. "How are they not freezing?"

"I think their bodies were abducted by some kind of alien." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Harry's middle and trudged through the snow towards the school. "Weird _snow_ loving aliens."

"I agree with that statement." he shook his head and shivered. "Later we take a hot bath and then stay cuddled under a million blankets." he said.

"Oh," She gasped, "I would love that. Now you are speaking my language." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Then it is most definitely a plan." he rested his head on top of hers and moved at her pace.

Celes crunched happily along in the snow and then leaned down and picked some up and licked it. "Snow! Makes me happy!" she sang and giggled.

Lee chuckled, "You know, we may just have to have snow cones, with the flavored syrup, that would be nice, yes?"

Celes' eyes lit up. "Oh! I could have strawberry flavor and you could have lemon." she said wiggling the snow out of her fingers and staying close to Lee.

"Oh, yes, lemon would be nice. I would like that very much. Oh, look, there is the school!" Alemana said excitedly.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. "You're so cute. Pick me up so you can run the rest of the way." she said to him holding up her arms.

"God it!" he picked her up. "Hey, we are going to run ahead." Alemana told Harry and Ro. "You going to race me, or will you meet me later?"

Harry chuckled. "Want to race them, Ro?" he asked her.

"He is fast but not that fast." She said and turned into her snow leopard. She pounced in the snow a couple of times and rolled in it, getting use to the cold of it. Then she crouched down, waiting for the word so she could take off running.

Harry chuckled and also changed to keep up better.

"I think I should spider monkey on your back, or maybe just stay behind. I'll be up there soon. Go, race Roman and Harry." she said wiggling a little to get out of his arms. Once she was she took the basket. "I'll find Dimi."

"You _dare_ to doubt my ability." Alemana scooped her up. "GO!" he declared and took off running with her.

Celes squealed and held on as she watched Roman and Harry as leopard take off after them. She looked up at Alemana. "This is sort of hot, you're super fast." she giggled and held onto him tightly.

He laughed, "The best, remember." he told her as he chased after Harry and Ro. Ro was slower than usual because she was pregnant, but she kept up. This made Alemana excited. He could remember running with a pack of wolves in his day. When he wanted a challenge he ran a trail in the cliffs with the leopards there. He really did enjoy his time. When Pele had seduced him in his dreams, he was so taken by her wildness, stubbornness, and her sensuality. At first he saw her as a woman that needed to be tamed. It was during his journey that he came to think of her more. He smiled as he hopped over both Harry and Ro. "Got to be faster than that." He called to them.

Harry gave a leopard yowl and looked at Roman, he checked to see she was okay and then they picked up the pace a bit nearly to the grounds now. They were likely to scare the life out of the students but the fame was fun.

Celes started to feel a little like a prop as they neared the school. She held onto Alemana and pressed her face into his chest and sighed gripping his shirt a little.

Once they got to the gate Roman rolled a few times as she tried to stop. She gave little yowl and rolled onto her feet. She licked her sides and checked herself and her young, she was good. She stood up. she looked around and saw some students. She automatically went towards them. Some of the screamed but once the first fearless student touched her and pet her, she purred and licked them. Soon she had a crawled around her.

Harry lazily walked into the area Roman was in and then sat back behind the group to watch with his cat eyes. She was amazing even in her leopard form. He gave a little noise after a bit to indicate they should probably move on before Alemana came a looking.

Roman followed Harry and rubbed against the side of his body. She was happy, she loved when they were in their leopard form. When they found a private spot she turned back to herself and waved a hand so that she was dress properly.

Harry changed back as well and then also dressed. He pulled Roman to him and kissed her. "I always feel closest to you when we are like that, you know?" he asked against her lips.

She giggled and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a moan. "I like when we are leopards. You make me feel wild and untamed." She giggled.

Harry chuckled. "It is the best feeling." he whispered. "To feel like that, and with you." he kissed her and moaned running his hands up the side of her body. "We have to go find them now." he whispered as his hands found her breasts. Being in leopard form made him want her so much more.

She shivered, "I think you found them." She whispered and pressed her breast into his hands.

Harry moaned and nodded. "I think I did too." he whispered and reached up with one hand and unzipped her coat and slid his hand into it and touched her breast through her shirt. He moaned. "Maybe… maybe we should warm up before lunch." he said kissing her again as he flicked her nipple with his thumb through her shirt.

She gave a little gasp and shivered again. "Oh?" She asked. "But what if someone sees us?" She teased and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh, what an uproar that will caused. The two Hawaiians that came to visit was found doing some really, really, _really_ dirty things."

"Mmm, I think we may have to take this risk." he whispered and used magic to remove her shirt but not her jacket and touched her bare breast now. He rolled her nipple and moaned as he kissed her again dipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on his tongue and pressed closer to him. "Yes," She breathed. She lifted a knee to his hip and moaned as she rolled her hips. "God… yes."

Harry moaned and slid his free hand down to hold her knee against him. He used magic to remove their pants and slid into her picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. He looked around and then stepped further into the darkness of their space and pressed her back gently against the wall and thrusted and felt her core throb around him.

She moaned and rolled her hips as she held onto him. God, he drove her crazy when it came to doing the whole public sex. She kissed him as she rolled her hips more. Her core throbbed as it started to leak. "Harry…" She moaned.

Harry slid his hands down to her ass and started to help her bounce as she kept rolling her hips and kept pumping into her. He kissed down her neck and between her breasts exposed by the open jacket. The whole area was heating with their magic and passion for one another. He moaned as he felt her hips jerk and kissed to her breast and licked her nipple then sucked on it.

She gasped and squealed her moans loudly. She was on the verge of screaming. She leaned her head back and moaned again. "Koa… Koa…" She rocked her hips faster and harder. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled on it. Her body started to tighten and jerk as her orgasm shivered up her body. "Koa… Koa…"

He moaned and nodded. "I… yes…" he moaned and growled with each thrust they were gentle ones and pressed his face into her neck and pushed a little harder and faster. "Ku'uipo with me… God… yes with me." he moaned as his orgams started.

She leaned her head back again as she held him tighter then she screamed out her orgasm as it hit. She jerked as her juices gushed out of her. " She made little moans and sagged a little.

Harry held her up against him and panted. He heard people coming no doubt to investigate the scream, so he put up a cloak and silencing and held Roman as she finished. He kissed her lips and neck. "I love you, but I think our time is running out." he whispered as they came into view.

Roman gave an alarm squeal and held harry. "Oh, you did it now." she whispered. "You are so in trouble."

Harry chuckled and watched them walk right past. "Put up a cloak right after." he winked then he heard Celes' giggle. "Oh but they will likely know." he said and kissed Roman. He quickly got her down replaced their clothes and held her close as she was still weak kneed and they walked into site just as Alemana and Celes came into view.

"You horny rabbits." Lee teased.

"Leopards." Roman corrected. "I'm hungry."

Celes giggled. "Arent you alway after sex, I remember in school your stomach used to growl like clockwork every time I had you. You know when I'd have her in closets I started bringing snacks because it would happen between classes." she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, lets go eat." he said rubbing Roman's arm and keeping her close until he was sure she was completely able to walk on her own.

Lee chuckled, "Lucky, for us, we also have cupcakes. She ususally wants sweets."

Roman blushed between all the comments. "Whatever." She said, but sure enough her stomach gave a growl. "Where is Dimi?"

"Currently finishing with his class, then he said we could eat in his office." Celes said.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, my sex kitten." he whispered to Roman hoping she finally understood why he called her that sometimes.

Roman had a little bounce to her step as she walked around. She didn't know it but her charm was just seeping out of her. She was in such a good mood, that she really didn't notice things like that. They walked towards Dimi's office but she paused by a door and slowly backed up as she looked into a window. It was actually Dimi's training class. She smiled as she watched all the little warriors train. "Oh! They are so cute!" She said. "Oh, and they look kind of hot too." She gave a little gasped as a girl fighting a group caught her eyes. "Is that what I look like when I train of fight? Look at her? She moves so fluidly, adjile, its kind of sexy." She said, not really looking at her face. She wasn't interesting in the girl, just the way she moved. It made her want to get back into shape and spar as well. She didn't notice that everyone in the room had stopped and was looking at her. She must have looked like a kid pressed against the window watching. Then she saw Dimi turn with a frown and look at her. She waved excitedly and saw a smile twitch on his lips.

Dimi looked out over the class. "You are dismissed." he gave a traditional dhampir bow. "Go with the warriors heart in yours." he said the words ancient and old and his class filed out all pausing to have a look at Roman. He smiled now that his students weren't looking and shook his head. She would be trouble today.

Celes scowled. "I don't like it." she said and watched as the kids filed out, some of them even touched Roman as they passed, just on the hand but that was enough to make her mad.

Lee grumbled as he watched the students as well. He didn't know this was what she was plotting. "Me either."

"Hi Dimi!" Roman squealed. "Did you have a good class? Can I stay in one of your classes. Oh, they look so awesome." She said as she walked quickly to him. She looked over some of the remaining ones. "Who is that?" She whispered as she nodded to the girl in the corner, collecting her things.

Dimi raised an eyebrow. "That is Nikita." he said. "Shes the only one in her age group that is female." he said. "Why?"

"Her movements are beautiful. I've seen many warriors, especially at Wuu's temple, but none that makes the art of fighting or training that beautiful. I mean it can be sexy. The guys and Celes can make it look sexy, but that was beautiful."

Dimi smiled. "She is one of my best students you have a good eye."

Celes bristled as jealousy and hurt spiked. She walked past her chin high. "I think its time to eat." she snapped and continued on fighting tears. She could make it look beautiful, she was just a little late on the whole training thing.

Lee grumbled as he closed the door to the classroom. He walked over and started pass around the food. Out the corner of his eye he saw more and more students gather around the window. The more that gathered the more annoyed he became. "Eat." he growled as he set a bowl in front of Roman.

Roman gave a little flinch, but then cleared her voice. "So, this is your advance classes?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Dimi nodded. "It is, the younglings are after lunch. I have a class of eight year olds. They are cute you would like that." he said.

Harry sat down in between Lee and Roman. "Hey, mate, calm down she's just messing with you and Celes." he whispered trying to get him to calm down for Roman's sake.

He took a deep breath and nodded. as he ate. He tried his hand at the conversation. "I added broccoli to this pasta, got to make it a _little_ healthy." He teased a little.

Dimi chuckled. "I would expect nothing less, my boy." he really enjoyed Lee's game. He was one of his sons in his eyes anyways, just a son messing with his father.

Elisha materialized into the room. "Dimitri may I have a… Oh, you are spending time with your family, forgive me." he took them in and immediately put his plan into action a little pleased that Celes looked upset. "Oh, little gypsy, what is wrong?" he asked her.

Celes looked up at him confused. "Nothing." she said a little confused.

He smiled. "You know as well as I that I can read you better than you think. Please allow me to help you." he said.

Celes sighed, "I don't need a favor to help you, Elisha, just be patient and I will be able to fix your damn soil." she said.

Roman frowned at him as he watched him.

"I think he is just asking." Lee said gently. "On how you are feeling, not about the soil."

Celes blushed and looked up at the Carpathian prince. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"That is okay." he said and sat down next to her.

"She is just jealous." Roman told him. "I'm picking on her and she don't like the game." She watched Elisha carefully, then she turned to Dimi, "So, the eight year olds? I would love to see them. I remember when Alemana started with Cello. It was cute to see him with our Son."

Dimi smiled "I still wish Lee would have allowed him to come to our school." he said sadly but in the letter from Alemana he informs me his training goes well."

Celes listened to them talk about Cello and ate her food silently. At least she wasn't talking about that Nikita girl again. She growled a little and then looked at Elisha. "Why did you come?"

"Awe, yes, business. Dimitri I need a protection detail for Amara, she is traveling to her home country." he said to Dimi.

"Is that wise, my prince?" Dimitri asked formally.

"She insists, she needs a break from all the worrying over Tahmina." he said.

"Will she be bringing another Carpathian along?" he asked.

"Just our guard." he said.

"I will get you four." he said with a nod.

"Awe, thank you." he said and looked at Lee. "As loyal as Alemana was. I do like your uncle." he said.

Lee smiled, "He is a pretty good guy. I like him." He rubbed Celes' back.

"Who is Amara?" Roman asked.

Elisha smiled. "My wife." he said simply.

"Oh!" She said. "I heard stories from Val, I just didn't know her name. So she is going back home for a while? Is she taking Tahmina?"

Elisha nodded. "Yes, but only for a week. She just wants to get some time with Tahmina." he said. "And visit the home that now belongs to her great grandneice."

"Oh, okay." Roman nodded. She ate her food and kicked her feet. She smiled at Celes. "You didn't like my game?" she teased.

Celes shook her head. "No, I did not." she said. "Shes a little girl, and she looks _beautiful_ when she trains. I must look like a lumbering idiot." she said and looked away.

"Ah, but you didn't hear what I said." she told her. "I said you looked _sexy_. There is a difference. Just because I said she was beautiful on the way she moved didn't mean that I wanted her. You look beautiful when you dance, not when you train."

Celes sighed. "But training and sparring turns you on, not my dancing." she whispered and ate more of the food.

"It does, because its sexy." She told her. "The _sexiness_ of the training turns me on. When you dance its art, its beautiful. You enjoy it and you wish to share that with people. When its training, its sexy, because one, you don't fight often, so that is just hot. Two, the sounds you make are just…" She moaned. "And three, my body is familiar with yours so it automatically craves you. With her it was beautiful, it was an art of it, she enjoys her training, and she strives to be better. Very much on how I train. I strive to be better, and when its done correctly, it beautiful. See the difference?"

Celes nodded. "Still didn't like it." she whispered and finished her bowl.

"I think you are beautiful when you train." Lee told Roman. As he finally understood. He liked the way Roman trained and moved, but if he had a choice he would keep her soft. "Sometimes you look like a powerful cat with the most agile body."

Roman looked up at him. Then she nodded, "Thanks." She whispered and went back to eating. It was her intention to gain his attention with that analogy. She flinched again when she heard the words of dream Mona echo through her head. _A Hawaiian whore._ Then her actions with Harry earlier didn't help. "Excuse me," She said as she stood went to leave the class.

Elisha spoke before she could leave. "Why are you afraid?" he asked her softly.

Roman frowned at him, "What are you talking about?" She asked and walked out the classroom, looking for some fresh air to shock her mind back.

Elisha followed. "You're afraid of your husband." he said.

She snorted, "Don't be ridicules. I'm not afraid of him."

"Then why did you flinch after his comment?" he asked. "Why is there fear behind your eyes when you look at him?"

"I think you are seeing things. You know, its a sign of old age, Elisha. If you want we can have Celes look you over, she is and _excellent_ healer."

Elisha smiled. "Roman, stop avoiding." he said in his way. "You are, why are you? What happened here that scares you?"

"Its none of your damn business." She snapped at him. "What happens between me and my husband is none of your business. You don't see me poking through your marriage, do you?"

"Actually, you just did when you asked why my wife was leaving for a week. Clearly you need to talk about this and you choose not to talk to the people you love." he said getting a little upset. "You know an outside ear may help you see clearer."

"I didn't ask _why_ your wife was leaving, I asked who she was and if she was taking your daughter. I _know_ why she is leaving. Duh! And of all the people in the world, why in the blue hell would I talk to you? I don't even _like_ you. You are so narrow minded and so… stubbornly focus on your people, that you keep them from their families or life mates when they are in danger!" she poked him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and walked her back against a wall. "I don't do that any longer. Your family has gone and changed that for me. Your annoying way of life has seeped into how I think. I make all my decisions now thinking of my family first." he growled. "You're afraid of him damn it who the bloody hell am I going to tell if you talk to me? Who? I have no one I need to tell. Hate me all you want but I am safe because I am neutral." he said and let her go before his anger got the better of him. He took deep breaths trying to suppress the rage and darkness that came with anger he controlled so well.

Out of no where magic pushed Elisha back. " _Don't you touch my mummy!"_ Pono screamed. " _You stupid head! You aren't allowed to touch my mummy! You touch her again and I'll do bad things!"_

Roman's mouth fell open as she looked down at her belly.

"Roman!" Harry said as he came running. "What happened?" he looked at Elisha on the ground and growled and kicked his foot. "Go back to your palace." he said and walked over to Roman. "Are you okay?" he asked running his fingers over her face and shoulders.

Roman stopped his hand. "I'm fine, he didn't touch me." Help him up and apologize for kicking him.

" _He touched my mummy!"_ Pono screamed again.

Mason Pono!" Roman snapped. "You behave and apologize right this minute!"

" _No!"_

"Oh, I swear if you don't you will be the first child I spank in the whom. You stay out of adult arguments. I will _not_ tolerate it."

Pono took on Roman's stubborness and gave a kick. " _I will not apologize for defending my mummy_."

"Oh, stubborn little shit!" She shrieked.

Harry sighed. He turned to Elisha and helped him up. "I apologize." he said.

"No, you are protecting your woman. I will take my leave. The invitation stands." he said and with a thought was gone.

Harry looked back at Roman. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you really okay?" he asked so concerned about her.

"I'm fine. Pono is just blowing things out of proportion. He simply made me walk against the wall and stopped him from poking his chest. So technically, I'm the one that touched him first. Pono then pushed him down." She growled the last part at her belly. "We are going to have a talk later."

Harry nodded. "Why don't you come back and finish lunch okay?" he asked.

She nodded and walked back with him.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked when they walked in.

"I'm fine."

Celes gave a worried look but didn't ask the same question. She sat a little smaller watching Roman as she sat down. She was off and it was starting to worry her because she didn't think it was just the baby anymore. She sighed and got out the cupcakes. "Dessert?" she asked.

Roman rubbed her belly, " _So much trouble when we get home. So, so much trouble. You don't get involved in adult conversations. It is_ not _your place."_

" _He touched you._ He _isn't suppose to touch you."_

" _He didn't touch me, I'm the one that touched him first. So, I was in the wrong. He was simply stopping me from touching him. He had all rights to do that. You on the other hand were wrong. First you pushed him and second you got into adult business."_

Pono grumbled. " _Mama, I need some light here, mummy is being_ difficult."

"Difficult!?" Roman said aloud, "I'll show you difficult! No, supper tonight!"

" _I don't care!"_

Celes raised an eyebrow and watched Roman. "I… uh… okay." she gave a little light to Pono confused.

Roman grumbled as she leaned back, crossing her legs and arms.

Lee looked confused. "Uh… Ro, I don't think you should do that."

"I'm doing it anyways! And I don't care if you tell John. Its not like he is going to do anything. He'll just leave it up to Harry to handle.

" _Don't talk about my Papa like that!"_

"Oh, got a sweet spot for the Papa, do we? Well, I'm going to talk about him any way I want!"

Both Pono and Ro made a frustrated growl.

Celes wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what was happening. She didn't even know Pono had started to talk to her. She bit her lip and watched Roman scowling at her belly. "Uh, I think… I think we should head back soon, I can see the library another day." she whispered.

Lee's frown deepened. "But we came here to see it now." he said. He was just as lost as Celes looked. He looked at Roman, not meaning to frown at her, but he was just confused about the whole situation.

Roman caught his eye and flinched, "Uh… Harry and I can head back. We will be fine." she said as she got up.

"Hey, wait… what is going on?" lee asked. "i don't understand. He had saw her flinch that time. he was now really confused. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just confused." he told her.

Roman shook her head, "Pono is in trouble, that is all. I'm sorry for ruining your lunch." She looked at Dimi and gave a little smile, "Yours too. I'm sorry."

Dimi shook his head, having started to take her in. "No, no, little love. Its okay, go home." he said and stood and hugged her.

Harry sighed and picked Roman up and kissed her cheek. "See you at home." he said and popped them out.

"I don't understand what happened." Lee said. "Did you see her flinch? She acted like I was angry at her and I might yell at her or something."

Celes rubbed his back. "I think something more than just longing for Hawaii is going on." she whispered. "I'll help as much as I can."

He nodded, and realized he really was hurt by her reaction. She never reacted to him like that. Of all their years together she's never reacted to him like that… except for when Damon had messed with her mind during sex. During that period she had flinched away from his as well. He looked sadly at Celes. " _I don't want her to be scared of me."_ he sent her.

Celes shook her head and pulled him into a hug. " _Oh, Lee."_ she sent to him. " _Its okay, it will all be okay. We just have to get her to talk."_ she sent and ran her fingers over the back of his head. "Take me to see Alemana's tribute okay?" she asked.

He took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Okay." He was determined not to allow his mood of the situation affect their main reason they came. "Lets go see it. Alemana gets all prideful when its mentioned. I told him, I was going to draw a mustache on him with black marker." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I would actually get a kick out of that." she said and kissed him. "Come on."

"Uh, we will see you at the new house, uncle." Lee told Dimi. "I know the kids will enjoy spending more time with you."

Dimi nodded and clasped his nephews arm. "Have fun." He encouraged.

Celes and Lee left the classroom and she took his hand and they walked. She leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed his muscle memory to lead them.

Lee held her hand as they walked. His mind kept turning the situation over, he was missing something, something was off. He needed to fix this, but how… and what? He shook his head to clear it. He looked down at Celes, and wanted to say something but he had no words. "Uh… so, what would be the best way to color on a mustache?"

Celes smiled at his effort but knew he was only thinking of Roman. "Magic, then we can take pictures and remove it." She whispered not laughing.

He gave a little smile, "Yeah, then you can put it up on your little picture board."

"I'd like to do that." she said as they rounded the turn that brought them into the library. Because class was back in session they and the librarian were the only ones there. She smiled a little as she led him up to the tribute, which had fresh flowers at the feet of it no doubt visited by people daily. She looked up at the face she knew so well and couldn't help the little bit of pride she carried for Alemana to show through. "Its big."

"Yeah, that's right." Alemana said. "And look, the lay flowers at my feet. From now on, I shall have flowers under my feet wherever I walk." He said decidedly.

Celes looked away from the statue and at him and then burst out laughing. "You want to walk on flowers?" she asked. Then she quieted down when she got a dirty look from the librarian. She giggled a little and looked at the flowers. "They finished the story, it used to have no end, but they've told the rest of it now. The reason you disappeared." she said and touched the leg of the statue.

He smiled fondly at it the flowers. "I'm glad they did. You know… it was my intention of bringing Pele back. She could have set up a volcano here, if she wanted. But sadly it didn't happen that way." He smiled again, "But I'm glad, it didn't." He wrapped his arm around Celes. "I got to meet you and Roman." He kissed her on the top of her head. "But yes, I want to walk on flowers." He teased.

Celes giggled and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "I think Hi'iaka and I can arrange that." she giggled and kissed his chin. She looked back at the statue, he looked so fierce and warrior like. It reminded her of their early days together, he always wore that stoic expression around her hiding what he really felt. She smiled a little and used her magic to create a lai and placed it at the feet of the statue and whispered something in Romanian she didn't even know she knew and stood back up.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. Then Lee pushed through, "Okay, now to deface the statue!" He declared. Then winced when the librarian hushed him and then kept her sharp eyes on him. "Or, maybe not."

" _Ha! That is what you get!"_ Alemana told him.

Celes rubbed his back and giggled a little. "Maybe we come back in the dead of night?" she asked. "Just pop in do it and then take the picture and get out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." Lee smiled. "Come on, I think that librarian is going burn a hole through my head."

Celes smiled and allowed Lee to lead her from the library. She turned back just before they left for one last look and then joined him. "You want to go home, don't you?" she asked.

"I do." He said. "But I know it won't help any. If I push her she will only close off more. I'm concerned that if I push she will become more scared."

Celes nodded as they started towards the gates of the school. She walked silently for a while just thinking about it. Romania was suppose to be… well it wasn't suppose to be scary for Roman, but then she could understand why she may be, to Roman this place carried a lot of negativity. She looked down at the ground as they walked. She was finally in Romania with Lee at the same time and not depressed and practically starving herself in a cabin and it wasn't how she thought it would. She bit the inside of her mouth to stop the tears. "Maybe I can talk to her." she whispered.

"No." he told her. "Don't… try not to think about it." He told her. She will talk when she is ready. And I knew something odd may happen. This hasn't been the most happiest place for her. THen to top it off she is pregnant and wants to be in Hawaii more than anything. Just like how you wanted to be here more than anything. Like I was saying before, if it weren't so close to the holidays I would have suggested that she and John… or Harry stay in Hawaii. But she will give birth soon." He held her tighter to his side. "Please don't think badly of this. I have faith she will be okay… I'll call Aunt B. Maybe she could get her to talk."

Celes gave a little sniff and nodded. She wasn't thinking badly but she did feel guilty. She allowed Lee to lead her back to the house. She was unsure what she wanted though anymore. She wanted to share this place with Lee and right now she couldn't because he was distracted. Once they got home she kissed his chin and started off to hide for a little while.

"Don't hide very long." he told her. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to help with Ro, he wanted to comfort Celes, but it was… "Faith… just have faith." He told himself. He wrote a quick note to his aunt and then sent it off to her.

Celes got to the second floor and forgot where they had put the door for her workroom. She sighed and started opening doors looking for it. After the third door she just gave up and went into the room. She crawled up onto the four poster bed made of darker wood. She didn't know if it was a guest room or a couples room because she herself hadn't planned one out with any of them yet. She curled around her baby bump and closed her eyes pushing the tears back so that her eyes hurt and finally she fell asleep.

"Look," Roman said excitedly as she showed Harry her rainbow in a bottle. "Luke showed me, isn't it pretty?"

Harry took the bottle and smiled. "Its very pretty, genius." he said smiling at her.

She giggled as she went back to her work station. Ever since they popped back home they had been in her work room. She still didn't say what was bothering her. On some level she knew it was ridiculous… her feelings was just stupid. All she had to do was stay until Celes gave birth and they would go back home. She could do that… she could be strong until then. She had to. She stirred her potion that was brewing and made more rainbow in a bottle. "Hey, so what would you like for Christmas this year?" she asked.

Harry sat in one of her bean bags and thought about it. He smiled and looked about Roman. "How about a cruise?" he asked.

"A cruise?" She asked and looked over to him. "On a real cruise or on Woman's Magic?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Why would I want to go on a real cruise when we can go out on our yacht? Not to mention the jet skies." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled big at him. "I do love my jet skies."

Harry chuckled. "I do love them too." he said and leaned his head back and watched her work. "It would be nice though, I love that ship." he said. "We could go on a real cruise like one of those Disney ones too." he offered.

"Yeah, that would be so awesome! I know the kids would like it too… speaking of kids, did you get those pictures develop of you and Belle going to see the 'Princess' movie?"

Harry chuckled. "I did, would you like to see?" he asked.

"Yes!" She said and walked over to him, "I want copies too! I'll frame them for her. She will love them."

Harry chuckled and pulled her down on top of him and sat up and sat her more comfortable on his lap and waved a hand and the picture appeared and he let her go through them.

"Oh, these are so cute! I love them." She gushed. "Oh, Harry… you are so good with her. I love when you play with her."

Harry smiled. "I love her to death, I wear a dress for her, Roman. I don't know how to say no to her." he shook his head. "She may be your and Celes' daughter by birth, but that girl is my little girl." he said looking fondly at the one of him holding Belle so she could rub her nose against his.

She smiled fondly at it. "Oh," She shook her head. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to say no to her." She giggled.

Harry rested his chin on her shoulder. "She's the most amazing little girl. And she's this little miracle and such a powerhouse." he chuckled. "Its like your energy with Celes ability to plan."

"She is, she really is." She didn't say anything, but she thought Belle was more and would be more powerful than Shan. Only because it took Celes and herself to create this child, where Shan still needed a man. "She is my little fire. She has Celes' flaming red hair, and my yellow-gold eyes. She is made of fire." She giggled.

"And passion and desire and most of all love." Harry whispered. "That little girl loves so hard and as completely as Celes does." he sighed and smiled at the pictures. "You can have this set I already have my own."

"Thank you," She told him. "Oh, these are so… God, I love them. And I love that you play with her as well. And to think you gave Lee the dress only to wear one yourself, and you make your voice all high too." She giggled and kissed him. "Such, a good dad."

Harry smiled a little. "Been spying on me I see." he teased and kissed her again and hugged her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder again and then turned his face into her neck and ran kisses down it to her shoulder.

She shivered and smiled, "Just a little bit." She giggled and leaned back against him. She gave a little yawn as she held his hands. "I need a nap." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "Will you stay with me… or if you have to leave call Sune?"

Harry smiled. "I'll stay." he whispered. "I won't go anywhere, Roman. I'm right here." he said and used magic to pull a blanket over them.

She nodded and relaxed in his arms as she soon fell asleep.

Celes woke with a groan, her head was pounding. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes and gave a yelp when she saw someone hovering over her. It the half darkness though she couldn't make out who it was and managed to sit up to get away only to run into the guys forehead and then fell back on the bed with a whimper.

"Oh, Celes are you alright?" the men's soft voice as a face came down closer to hers.

Celes gave a little whimper but nodded. She squinted at Jonas through her pain. "What are ye doin watchin a lady sleep?" she demanded in her scottish lilt.

"I'm sorry, I was simply checking on you. You are sad I felt inclined to make sure you were okay." he placed his hands on either side of her face and healed the damage.

Celes gave a sigh of relief and looked up into his eyes. She reached up and touched his lips wondering if they tasted like John's.

Jonas gave a nervous smile but kissed her fingers then drew them away. "Are you alright?" he asked still holding one side of her face and her hand in his.

"I'm okay." she said. "No more headache."

Jonas nodded and got up. "I just… felt inclined is all." he said softly.

"You're sweet, Jonas." she said. "How… how is Cecil."

"He has his ups and his downs. When you and the fox are ready he is there to talk things out with." he said.

Celes nodded and bit her lip then crawled to the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Thank you." she said not quite sure why yet.

"Anytime." he said and kissed her hand then left her.

Celes sat back against the headboard trying to figure out what had just want down. He felt inclined he'd kept saying, was that the fact that he was apart of John or because he liked her. Jonas hardly spoke and when he did it was usually to his sister not any of them. She sighed and shut her eyes. "More things to bloody think about." she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Lee sat in the kitchen as the food cook. When he heard a knock on the door answered it and smiled at both his aunt and uncle. "You made, and just in time. Dinner is almost done." He teased Dimi.

"You would say that, you brat." Dimi laughed and playfully punched Lee's shoulder.

B smiled. "Come along boys, time to eat I'm sure there are a bunch of hungry kids in this house." she said looking at it. "Its beautiful _nepot_." she said to him.

"Thanks, we all built it. Even the older kids, they have their apartments scattered around the house." He smiled as the took their coats and hug them up. "The kitchen is this way, its almost done… the food, I mean."

Dimi smiled and led B to a seat and sat down himself. "How are you doing?" he asked, he knew he'd just seen him but he was worried after lunch.

"I'm doing okay. Just worried," He said. "I love my women. I do, I don't… I don't like when they are scared of me. And I haven't done anything to Roman. I swear! I really didn't."

Dimi nodded. "Maybe its not something in the present." he observed. "This place holds painful memories for her." he added and then smiled. "It will be okay, you have a way of bouncing back."

"I think I'll take Roman shopping tomorrow." B said. "She likes to shop and I want to show her one of our towns."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, she does like to shop." he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Celes is now upset and is rethinking the trip. She is thinking its her fault now. I just want them happy, I really want them happy."

Dimi watched him and stroked his chin. "How about… how about we go back to Hawaii for Thanksgiving, isn't Roman having the baby soon? Then we can stay until she does and then come back here for Christmas. B and I will go with you so we can still spend the holiday together. I think that could be a good compromise." he said.

"No, it won't be a good compromise." He said and looked down at his hands. "Celes feels out of place there, and if we were to do that Roman would be upset with herself. She is a very proud and stubborn woman." He gave a little smile. "She would blame herself for Celes' unhappiness."

B smiled. "They do that, those two. I've noticed that. As you say Celes blames herself now. It looks like this situation is impossible."

Dimi shook his head. "No situation is impossible, love. Maybe we can spend some time in Roman's tank?" he asked. "As a family? Would that help her feel better?"

"I think she is already there." Lee said with a little smile, "If she isn't then, she will be in there." He took a deep breath. He was blowing this out of proportion… he hoped. "I need to make Celes happy again. I…" He trailed off. "Snow cones!"

Dimi gave him a curious look. "Okay…" he said.

Celes walked into the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans that were maternity, a grey tank top with a large black sweater pulled on hanging half off her shoulder. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and looked like she hadn't really slept even though she'd taken a nap, she still bore a little mark on her forehead where she'd collided with Jonas. She sighed and walked to the fridge and grabbed water and then gave Lee's aunt and uncle a smile as she sat down. "Hello."

"Hello, dear." Dimi said side hugging her.

"Celes," Lee walked over to her and cupped her face, "What happened to your head?" he asked and gently kissed her marked forehead.

Celes closed her eyes and grabbed one of his hands. "Uh, Jonas was watching me sleep." she whispered. "Hes shy but he was trying to help me."

"Oh, my poor little Minx." He kissed both her eyes then her lips. He wanted to take her pain away. "Okay, no more crying and feeling upset. That is an order." He told her.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?" she said a slight challenge knowing she'd obey but even him ordering her to be happy was enough to get a smile to tug at her lips.

"Yes, its an order and you are not allowed to disobey me, especially if you still want those snow cones."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Snow cones?" she asked. "Oh can we use the actual snow?"

Lee smiled, he did it. He was actually able to make her light up. "If you can find some clean snow, then yes."

"Oh! I shall make it my task after dinner." she giggled a little. "That will be fun." she said and drank some of her water and kicked her legs. "I get snow cones." she sang. "Strawberry snow cones of yummy!"

Lee chuckled and checked on the food, he turned it off and called the kids to come and eat. "Tonight's dish, lasagna and salad." He smiled at his uncle.

Dimi laughed. "You're the devil disguised as my son." he said without thinking.

Celes giggled. "Awe, the best compliment a tormentor can receive from his tormentee." she said and pulled her square of lasagna closer and started to eat.

Lee smiled, "I learn from the best… speaking of the best,"

Damon walked in with Vinny, "What we having?" He asked as he helped Vinny in her chair and climbed into his.

"Lasagna."

"Oh, good, I need ketchup with it."

Lee's face fell. "Ketchup?" he asked. "Why? Its really good lasagna, why would you want to put ketchup on it? You haven't even tasted it."

"Ketchup!" Damon demanded.

"He has crushed my soul."

Celes giggled. "Dai, do you want the ketchup or just the sugar content in the ketchup?" she asked him seriously.

"I want ketchup." He told her. "Ketchup is good with _everything_."

Celes smiled and leaned over and kissed her sons head. She just loved him to death. "Oh give him the ketchup hes just so precious." she said.

Lee's mouth fell open, "But… its… and…" He sighed and made plates then gave Damon the ketchup.

Damon watched Lee as he popped open the white cap, parted the lasagna, squirted the ketchup, and then set the bottle down. He made sure he kept eye contact and then cut into his lasagna and ate it.

"Ruined! Just ruined, why would you eat it like that?! Celes… make him stop! My soul is…" Lee sat on the ground and pouted.

Celes gave a little giggle and shook her head. "Dai stop tormenting your Daddy and eat your food peacefully." She said and slid off her stool and sat with Lee. "You know there may be a reason he likes ketchup in his lasagna." She pointed out kissing his pouty lips.

"Yeah, he is tormenting me. I was careful with each ingredient. That is the lasagna." He sighed.

"The Roman is up and ready for…" She trailed off and looked at Celes and Lee, "What happened? Why does he look like he's going to cry?"

Celes looked up at her. "Dai put ketchup in his lasagna." She explained and petted Lee's cheek to calm him.

"Oh, that's because we don't like ricotta cheese." Roman said. She made a plate. "He likes it, but he is going to add ketchup to cover the taste of it."

"Really? Ricotta cheese? That's it?" Lee asked. "Well, it does have a distinct taste, huh?"

"Yes a slight foot taste." Celes whispered. "I like your lasagna though don't get me wrong you make it authentically." She kissed him. "Now you have to help me off the ground please."

Lee chuckled and stood, then helped Celes up. "Little turd." He grumbled.

Celes sat back down and ran her fingers through Damon's hair. She smiled when Harry walked in. "Hello!" She said.

"Hi." He said attempting to smooth his unkempt bed head.

Roman sat on the other side of Celes and did the same thing Damon did with the ketchup. And started to eat her food.

"I feel like my heart is going to be ripped out of my chest." He said dramatically. "I pride myself on making food and they are adding ketchup to my food." He sat back down on the ground. "I can't watch this."

Celes shook her head. "It's crisis mode in Lee land."

Harry chuckled. "I won't add ketchup, promise." He said.

Sune came in with Chuck, "Hey, look, daddy is in meltdown mode. We need to pick on him more."

"Ah! No, make your plates and just eat." He said as he crossed his arms and just sat on the floor.

Sune chuckled and made two plates. "What's the ketchup for?" he asked.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening." Lee said as he covered his ears.

"Ricotta cheese taste cover." Celebs whispered.

"Really?" Sune smiled as he sent his voice to Lee's ear. "Mmm, ketchup on a lasagna is really good."

"Damnit, Sune! I don't want to hear!" Lee growled.

Sune laughed, he really did enjoy picking on Lee. "But its good! Oh, so good." he chuckled as he bit into his without ketchup.

Celes watched Lee, what was sad is she understood how he felt. He took pride in his art and someone was altering it. She finished hers and then got up and made him a plate and went sat down with him. " _Eat, Chocolate bear. Dai is a little boy and Ro is... Well she Roman and Sune is totally eating it the normal way."_ She said and filled the fork and held it out to him.

He ate the forkful and sighed. He pulled her on his lap. He ate as what she fed him. He liked with the girls fed him. It was nice, and it was nicer, now cause he was still sitting on the kitchen floor so they had a little privacy.

Celes enjoyed feeding Lee, mostly because she felt like she was taking care of him for a change. She giggled a little and started to kiss his cheek or neck in between bites. When he finished and smiled. "Snow cones?" She whispered pressing her nose to his neck.

He laughed, "Oh, I see, this was all selfish reasons." He kissed her and picked her up as he stood with her in his arms. "Okay, lets go collect some snow and make these snow cones."

Celes squealed and hugged him around the neck. "Yay! Oh I'm gonna eat a strawberry snow cone of yummyness!" She sang and grinned around.

Sune laughed, "Really? That is different. I'll get the syrups out the pantry." Sune said as he jumped up and disappeared into the pantry.

"Come on, Celes, lets collect some snow. We will need a lot." Lee said pulling her out the kitchen.

Roman looked horrified at Harry and John. " _Ain't it bad enough we are in a cold country with snow, now we have to_ eat _the cold stuff?_ "

John laughed, "Think of it as Hawaiian shaved ice." he told her.

"Oh! Yeah, I can do that."

Harry smiled. " _If it helps we can sneak off to the tank. Eat it there."_ He sent her.

She smiled at him, " _That can work too!"_

Sune came back with armful of bottles. He placed them onto the counter and smiled. With a though the kitchen was cleaned. He felt like a little kid, excited to see and have a rainbow snow cone. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Harry chuckled. "Well Sune is more excited than the kids." He said.

"I am excited I am just containing it." Bree said with a smile. She liked Romania, and Lana didn't seem to mind it either. China was cold too and that was one of her favorite places. She missed Brax even though things were just a little odd. One day about a week before they left Hawaii she'd found Lana and Brax hiding in a closet. She hadn't asked too much about it but they were both blushing. She hugged Lana and smiled.

Lana smiled and wrapped her arm around Bree, "What kind are you going to have?"

"Grape and... Some other flavor mixed." She said, "what about you?" Bree turned her head to look at Lana.

She laughed, "I was thinking of grape too!"

"Oo maybe we should split one?" She said and bounced with her in her arms. She paused when Lanas lips caught her eyes like they had lately but quickly pushed the urge away and pressed her lips together.

"I don't mind, I think it will be fun. So how about grape and cherry?" She asked.

Bree nodded. "That sounds good." She kissed Lana's cheek. "That sounds really good." She sat back up straighter.

Hail climbed onto a stool and then onto the counter. He looked all the bottles. "Look!" He said to Val. "Tiger's blood! I want this kind!"

Val chuckled. "Sounds good." he said to him and shook his head. "Blood of course." he said to Jude.

"He's fascinated by you and what you are." she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." he said but hugged Hail anyways cause he just loved the kid so much.

Hail laughed. "Because I'm going to be awesome, like you!"

Val chuckled. "I hope so, little man, I really hope so. You are sort of an awesome kid all by yourself not being like me." he said.

"Yeah, I'm more awesome than you. I mean, I even taught you how to dance." He laughed.

"I... hey what, no." Val said. "You did not."

"I was a baby, but I still remember." Hail turned to Jude. "He had music playing and wasn't dancing, so I had to teach him."

Val sputtered. "Whatever... I... I knew how to I just didn't."

"Yeah, sure." Hail said as he rocked in Val's arms.

"Okay, we have the snow." Lee said as he walked in with four big bowls of snow. He pulled out paper cups and started to pack snow into the cups, "Everyone line up and Celes will put the syrup on your snow." He told them.

Celes giggled and added flavors to the snow. She was happy, she was glowing again. She added flavor to her own and walked up next to Lee and bumped his hip happily. "Thank you." she whispered.

He smiled, "I love you." He told her and kissed her. Once everyone had their snow cones, Lee made his and ate his. It was awesome, fresh snow and flavored syrup.

Damon walked up with his green lips and tongue, due ti his sour apple flavor. "What kind you get." He asked, as he threw away Vinny's empty strawberry cup.

"I have lemon, see?" He showed him his yellow snow cone.

Damon frowned and looked up at Lee. "You are eating peek?!"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Its yellow!"

"Everyone knows not to eat the yellow snow, Lee." Sune smiled. "None of us got yellow snow, only you did."

Lee frowned as he looked around, it was true. "But Zoe git lemon. She loves lemon... why is hers a blue-green color?"

"Because I changed the color for her," Sune smiled. "It's still lemon, but its blue-green. You are the only one eating yellow snow."

"You brat!" He growled. "Now, I don't even want it." He grumbled as he got rid of his and started a new one. They had all kind of flavors to choose from, but he wanted Lemon, but the sight of yellow snow threw him off. "I don't know what to get." He told Celes.

Celes smiled. "Remember, I can change colors too." she said and gave him lemon then changed it to a green and kissed him. "All better." she whispered.

He nodded and started eating his flavored snow again. He squinted his eyes at Sune.

Sune just smiled at him.

Celes watched the two of them and just shook her head. As kids started to finish their snow they were herded out. The standard fight with Damom happened and then the kids were all in bed. Celes was cleaning up in the kitchen picking up empty paper cups and humming a little to herself. Soon she too went to bed.

 _Celes felt an awkward chill come over her as she looked out over the Carpathian mountains. She was trying to be happy about being there, but something was making her feel less than that. She shivered with the cold air and thought that was odd. She looked around when she felt a familiar presence. She sighed. "Kitaru." She whispered._

" _Hello, Celes." She said walking out of the darkness. "I see you're alone in your dreams. No one to dream of these days? Feeling neglected and alone?"_

 _Celes sighed. "You know, I figured out why you always annoyed me. Because you are the part of Cecil that annoys everyone." She said to Kitaru, now turning fully to her. She was actually dressed as a girl in a traditional japanese kimono. She was actually rather beautiful. It caught Celes off guard that thought and she gave a little sound and turned away again._

 _Kitaru's smiled grew a little. "I heard that thought, you little devil." She whispered, coming close and running her finger over her neck._

 _Celes shivered in spite of herself and looked at Kitaru. "You are just a demon." She whispered. "And for all intensive purposes, my demon."_

" _Never had one before, never even thought about it, have you?" Kitaru taunted._

 _Celes turned to her and their noses touched and she focused on Kitaru's grey blue eyes. "No, I never have. I'm light. But Cecil, he has the darkness that comes from the Asian culture that is a derivative of the Hawaiian one, Ro and John come from." She said._

" _Smart girl, they always say you're brilliant. So if I'm like the Hawaiian demons it stands to reason that I could be reborn, no?" she asked._

 _Celes flinched a little and stepped back. "What are you saying?"_

" _You are, as you put it, for all intensive purposes, my host. So I could in fact be reborn if you and Cecil give permission." She said._

 _Celes thought about it. And the others, including Sune._

 _Kitaru smiled. "Well yes, Kyo would have to say yes. You see the only way it works in our culture is to be with a Japanese man… or woman. Granted I am a woman, because Cecil is a man but you are a woman, so you would have to be with Kyo for me to be reborn."_

" _Well then, I guess its easy then. You will stay a demon." Celes shrugged._

" _You insolent little…" she growled getting angry. "I saw how he felt, how he wanted to protect me."_

" _That's when he thought you were still his brother. You are just a physical representation of the dark powers Cecil has within him. Sune may not like you at all anymore." She said stepping closer to Kitaru._

 _Kitaru cracked a little. "I just want to… be forgiven." She whispered._

" _Kitaru, forgiveness is hard to give when you're hurt so bad." Celes whispered, her heart going out to the demon the way it always did with them._

" _I… I want him to be my father." She whispered. "I want him to love me. I want love."_

 _Celes bit the inside of her mouth. "You've never had it, have you. Cecil doesn't really know what love is… or he didn't until me and by then it was too late. You are unloved and forgotten. Used to enact something like the not returning of those feelings of love. Oh you poor thing." She whispered as tears filled her eyes._

 _Kitaru growled. "Don't pity me." She snapped._

 _Celes sighed. "I won't pity you, I will love you Kitaru." She whispered. "I don't think You'll ever get you reborn, but you deserve to learn about love as Damon, Vinny, and Bryce did."_

 _Kitaru looked at her in a different way. "I… I'm not separate from him." She whispered._

" _He is already dead, surely there is a loop hole." Celes said feeling encouraged._

" _Maybe… but I'm… no what are you doing, you silly girl? No!" Kitaru said. "You're the lonely one, unloved and left on the outside. Settled for because the person you love and want to be with really wants to be with someone else, while in your country you love so much. You're pathetic, and clingy. You're a little lost girl who can't find what she really wants out of life, so she cries about it."_

 _Celes flinched and stepped back as her tears turned to those of fear and hurt. The things she said were true, Celes really did feel like that right now. Settle for, second. She was second though, she knew that. When it came to Lee she was second in his heart and she was okay with that. She looked at Kitaru. "Why are you so hateful." She cried. "I know how I stand, and I've always… well not always, but now and from here on out and even before this… been okay with that. I love him, too much and that's why it hurts when I feel like he's just settling for me. I'm the one with the problem not him. And yes, I know that's what you said, but it won't work. I know I have this problem. I want to be with him, in our country but he is worried about Roman." She wiped her cheeks._

" _Do you know why she is scared?" Kitaru suddenly asked._

 _Celes blinked a few times. "Why does that matter?" she asked. "Its not my business why she's afraid of Lee."_

 _Kitaru smiled. "It will crush you." She teased. "It will make your heart hurt. Don't you know, he raped her?" she whispered._

 _Celes had a quick intake of breath. "No, he didn't. They were angry at each other. They both participated and consented. They've told me the story… er, a little."_

" _This man, you love and admire so much, raped the woman you love most on this earth." She taunted finding the button and jamming it in._

" _No!" she screamed. "No, he wouldn't, never… no." she whispered the last no._

" _Think on that, little Celes." Kitaru said and then she was gone._

 _Celes gave a tiny sob and shook her head and squared her shoulders. "No, he wouldn't." she whispered as the dream started to slip. "He just, wouldn't."_

Celes woke with a tiny start and looked around the darkened room. She rolled over a little and found Lee sleeping. She bit her lip to stop the tears. "You wouldn't." she whispered and kissed him. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. She sat up slowly and then slid out of the bed, slowly as well. She covered Lee with a blanket. She pulled on one of his shirts and left the room. She wandered the house a bit. She wanted to tell someone, anyone about her dream. While Kitaru had attacked her at the end, she knew that she needed to be saved. But who would understand that? She stopped and a sob caught in her throat. Dai would have, before his rebirth when he was still a half life, Dai would have. She wiped her cheeks and continued on. She came to a familiar door and opened it and found her workroom on the other side. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She took one step and stopped dead. There was Jonas, he had been there after her nap that day too. "Jo-Jonas?" she asked.

"I want to comfort you, but I have this way of not being able to…" he trailed off.

Celes sniffed and walked up to him. She looked up at him, as big as her Hawaiian husband, and took one of his hands and led it around her waist and then the other and did the same. "Hold me." She whispered. "Just like this." She rested her chin on his chest and started to cry. It suddenly just seeped in. The hurt and the pain and the sadness. The loneliness, the guilt. She twisted her fist into his shirt and sobbed against his chest. She cried so hard that he shook with her sobs. She had needed this type of cry. She just needed to get this all out. Soon she started to calm and wiped her face on his shirt. He didn't seem to mind. He just kept his hands where she had put them. Celes pulled back and looked up at him. "Jonas, did you know about Kitaru?" she asked.

Jonas nodded. "I knew he had a demon, I did not know he enacted the curse against Sune."

Celes nodded and reached up and touched his lips running her fingers over the soft texture of them. "Do you love me?" she asked.

Jonas smiled and kissed her fingertips. "I do not know you." He pointed out.

"That makes sense." Celes said.

"Celes, I bare love for you because I bare love for Cecil. "Not very many people know that I have only loved two people in my life. Ruthie, and Cecil."

Celes watched him with wide eyes filled with shock and understanding. "It's complicated." She said for him.

Jonas smiled. "Very." He said and leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "No more tears, Celes. Talk to them, tell them what you are feeling and about your dream." He said and then he was gone.

Celes touched her tingling lips and sighed. She left her workroom and her first stop was back at her room with Lee, and she would talk to Sune the next day. She walked to the room they shared, slipped back in and then crawled into bed with him. She kissed his eyes, his cheeks, and his lips a few times. She wanted to wake him but at the same time he was so peaceful. She ran her fingers through his hair and then started to let them trace his face down to his chest. Her hand slid down his abdomen and across his abs and she gave a little moan as she traced the waistband of his pants, fingers itching to touch him. She shut her eyes and held her hand in place and tried to calm herself down, it did not take a whole lot to get worked up.

"Celes… sleep." Lee said sleepily.

Celes looked at his face, his eyes were still closed. "I… can't." she whispered and removed her hand.

He opened a tired eye and pulled her into his body. "Why?"

She looked at him and tears filled her eyes again. "Kitaru." she whispered.

He frowned as he came awake. "Celes, what's wrong, love?" He pulled her more into him.

"I… she came to me in my dream. She was talking about being reborn. She was even okay with the idea, although the way it happens it will probably never happen… but she could exist like Damon and Vinny did… I was starting to get… encouraged by the idea and she… got nasty with me because she's not actually ready yet." she sniffed. "She just said a lot of things I'm thinking right now... and she told me that… the reason Roman is afraid of you…" she looked at him and suddenly couldn't say it. It wasn't true, it just wasn't. It was just Kitaru trying to make her feel worse.

Lee shook his head. "Whatever she said were lies. Demons lie at first. You know this and I know this. Don't believe her." He kissed her gently. "Celes, don't cry."

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Okay." she took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm sorry I woke you up, when… well you know when something happens that hurts I just want it to stop for a few minutes." she smiled a little. She shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chin and tried to calm herself down more.

He sighed and rubbed her back. "It will stop hurting, it was just an annoying dream." He kissed her again. Then he kissed down her neck, "Inimorar Mea, you think too much. I should have Roman or George come up with some kind of badge or something that will make you stop thinking." He chuckled.

Celes smiled and shivered a little, and not just from the way he kissed her but the use of her nickname. "If I stopped thinking…" she couldn't think all of a sudden and laughed a little as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck and over his shoulders. She smiled and kissed him pressing her body close to his.

He smiled and shook his head. "Now will you go to sleep?"

Celes nodded. "I will go to sleep." she whispered as she jolted and remembered how he was when things were off between Roman and himself. She curled into the front of his body and pressed her hands to his chest and closed her eyes.

"I feel your mood change," He groaned, "What is your silly mind thinking?"

Celes kept her eyes shut and sighed. "I… it's nothing." she whispered but Jonas' words nagged at her. "Its…" she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "We are in Romania, this is _our_ place of origin. You and I both have this blood in our veins. I just thought it would be like it is for Harry and Roman… er, well not as much wild monkey sex, because lets face it, we arent alway wild monkey sex people… but I just thought I'd get to share it with you." she said and something lifted from her chest after she finally said it.

Lee chuckled, "You silly woman." He sighed and looked at her. "Celes, I love you. I know this is our country, but… I don't feel it like how Harry and Ro feels it in Hawaii. This is… it's different. And you are right, we aren't wild monkey sex kind of people, but just because I don't have sex with you all the time don't mean I don't love you." He kissed her. "And you need to stop comparing _our_ relationship to theirs. Didn't you hear the conversations today. Harry is a physical seducer, where I am more mental. And you _are_ sharing this country and experience with me. This is only day two of being here. There are lot more days to share and do things. Why rush it?"

Celes sighed and got what he was saying. It was different even for her, and she was thinking about it way too much. She patted his chest and smiled a little. "You know it's not like expected you to push against a tree and have me." she giggled.

Lee lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Yes you did." He told her. "Yes you did, or you wouldn't be thinking about this." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't know much about this place, you have researched it, but you have to understand, I'm your warrior, Alemana is your warrior and you are pregnant with our child, I will not hurt you. And to top it off, there are Carpathians in these mountains all the time, and you know, I like my privacy more than the thrill of public sex."

Celes sighed. "I actually didn't, I just wanted to spend time with you. Contrary to how I act sometimes, I'm not always thinking about it. You've been distracted, and now with good reason." she sighed. "Its fine, like you said it's day two we have tons of time here." she said.

"Distracted?" He frowned. "This afternoon was the only time I was distracted. Celes," He sat up and looked down at her. "I ordered you to be happy and no more crying. We are together here, I'm sleeping in the same bed and snuggled up to you right now. I'm not distracted. You are the one that is distracted."

Celes sighed and sat up with him and smiled a little. "Okay, I admit, I'm letting my overthinking distract me. I'm sorry." she said and kissed him. "Come on, lay back down with me. I'm sorry." she said.

He frowned and laid back down. He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm seriously going to have that badge made for you. I mean, I even made you snow cones!"

Celes grinned and pressed her face into his neck as she giggled a little. "And they were awesome." she kissed his neck and then laid her head on the pillow next to his. "Very awesome, and a hit." she said.

Lee yawned and tangled his legs with hers. "Good, now, can I go back to sleep?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I woke you up." she whispered and kissed him. "Go back to sleep, Lee." she said and shut her eyes.

"Good." he sighed and let sleep take over and was out yet again.

Celes stayed up just a little longer and then finally relaxed and fell asleep.

The week passed with little drama. Roman did exactly what Lee thought she would do and that was stay in the Hawaiian tank. He worried a little about her, but since she was with Harry, he knew she was in good hands. He did, however made plans to take her away for a week in february around her birthday. He had promised to start doing that and since last year it was hectic he didn't do it. This year he was going to make sure.

The night before Thanksgiving Alan showed up. He opened the door to the house that was, filled with kids screaming, yelling, and playing. He smiled as he put his coat away and set his bag down. "HEY! There is a grandfather here that is missing grandkids!" he called out.

"Pop-pop!" Lana called and took off running from her room. She slid into the hall and ran down the stairs with the other kids.

Alan stumbled back with the force of the kids running into him and crowding him. "Now that is more like it." He laughed.

Lee walked out the kitchen and shook his head. "You see this?" He asked Celes. "One sentence and the kids just go crazy over him."

Celes watched as the entire lot of the rest of the kids came piling down the stairs. She smiled. "He's their Pop-pop, they are the same way when Mama and dad visit too." She said of the Weasleys. "They are coming for Christmas by the way."

Bree bounced around Alan's feet. "I want a hug Pop-pop." She sang.

"Hey! What about me?" Lark asked from the stairs. He held Hazel in his arms.

Alan chuckled and then hugged and kissed Bree. "Come here, Lark. Bring that great grand baby of mine too."

Lark chuckled and waded through his siblings and brought Hazel to Alan. He laughed and hugged him. "I miss you, Pops." he whispered.

He laughed and hugged his grandkid, that was his first. "Missed you too." He smiled at his great grandbaby, "Look at you. You look so cute." He kissed both her cheeks then her nose.

Hazel giggled and touched Alan's face. She giggled again and leaned her head on her daddy's shoulder.

Lark smiled. "This ones a little shy sometimes and Ri is off doing I can only guess. Adventurous spirit that one. Way too much like my Mama if you ask me."

"Oy, you're still my son no matter how old you get and I can still ground you." Celes said to him from outside the horde of kids.

Alan laughed, "Better be careful." He teased. "Three years old and still shy?" He poked Hazel's little belly and chuckled. He looked over to Celes and Lee. "Oh, come here." He told Celes.

Celes grinned and waded through her kids and wrapped her arms around Alan's middle. "Hi." she said. She loved him, he had been there for her even when he didn't have to be and taken her in.

"Hi, to you too." he gave her a little squeeze. "Rumor as it that you have been giving my good friend a hard time." he told Lee.

Lee smiled, "In the words of Roman, I know not what you speak of."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Well, rumor has it you had a food fight with Damon after luau."

"I know not what you speak of." Alan said.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

Celes shook her head. "You two." she said and stepped away from Alan.

The door opened again and in came Scorpie and Brax with their little brother who held Tabby's hand. then Draco and Di followed them.

"Brax!" Bree said happily and bounded over to him and nearly knocked him over with a hug.

Brax laughed. "Hey Bree." he said rubbing her back and he looked at Lana over Bree's shoulder.

"Its about time you guys got here. Sheesh." Lana said. She tugged on Alan's pants. "Pop-Pop, mummy says you will be helping her make Thanksgiving dinner, does this mean you will be making sweet potato pies too?"

"Of course."

"Then you are good in my book." She nodded.

"Speaking of, where is my daughter?" he asked looking around.

"She and Aunt B are in town shopping." Lee said as he helped Di and Draco with their coats. "Good to see you guys again.

Draco smiled. "Its nice to be here, Celes' letter go on and on and on about how pretty the mountains are." he teased.

"But they are!" Celes insisted to him. "Didn't you see them? Beautiful!" she said.

Di laughed. "They are, Draco is just picking on you."

"Oh, I know he is." she said and socked him lightly in the arm. "Stinky Dragon."

"Little Dinosaur." he said earning a blush.

"Oh, I'm going to find… Sune and John." Celes pouted and started off.

Alan chuckled and then his eyes grew big when Luke walked in with Dia, Jude, and Val, each holding the newest addition. "Oh, my new ones." He said. "I still can't believe this precious thing came from you." He teased Luke.

"Hey!" Luke said.

"Oh, you were a pain! A total pain." He held Sax to him. "So cute, just like his mother."

"I made him too." Luke said.

"But he is cute. And for once, the Weasley genes were out done. No red hair." He teased again.

"Again, hey!"

Alan chuckled and kissed Jude, "And little miss Anya. "I always knew you would have pretty kids."

"Hey!" Luke said again.

Jude giggled. "She gets it all from her Daddy." she said looking up at Val.

Val shook his head. "I've told you, time and time again, Little Potter, our daughter looks like you." he said and kissed her cheek.

Jude looked at Anya. "Your daddy has been spending too much time with Uncle Lukie, hasn't he?" she poked her daughter's belly and giggled with her.

"Alright, show me to my room." Alan told the kids and followed as they lead him up the stairs.

Celes heard the pack of kids leading Alan to his room and then continued on. She went to where she thought John and Sune would be but found only Sune there. "Oh, hi. Um, Alan is here." she said lamely. It was stupid but every time in the last week she'd seen him she'd just stopped talking, even mid word in some cases just to concentrate on not sharing all the thoughts she had about him. She smiled and turned to leave.

Sune used his magic and kicked her in the butt. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

Celes gave a little yelp and looked back at him. "I… don't know." she said truthfully and turned around fully.

"Okay, I know there is something on your mind and you aren't telling me." He told her as he set his book aside. "So spill it."

Celes looked at him and sighed. "Kitaru has been coming to me in my dreams… well only the one time last week." she sat down.

He watched her. He didn't like that Kitaru was doing that but he sensed there was something more, so he stayed quiet, waiting for her to finish.

She looked at Sune for a long minute and then finally opened her mouth to talk again. "She… wants rebirth." she whispered. "She says the technically I can give her that because I am… technically now her host." she ran her fingers through her hair. "I told her she'd probably be a demon for a long time or permanently when she told me how… then she backtracked and decided she didn't like that idea at all."

"Then what are you worried about?" He asked.

"You actually." she said. "I'm worried about you, because she still isn't back with Cecil. She can still hurt you… but she's just trying to get your attention. She wants what every demon wants, she wants to be loved. Not… physical couply love, just loved."

"Don't be stupid." Sune told her. "She is a demon, yes she wants that, but she can't hurt me any more. Most of my family is gone. Wuu now knows the story and has them in hiding. The only one we need to get to is Usagi, Kione, Shigure, and Marimu. When that is done she can go back to Cecil and stay there for all I care. But she won't hurt me or mine again. And I will not consent on using me to give her a rebirth."

Celes nodded, she sat on the fence about it. "That's what I told her." she whispered and stood. "I'm glad she can't hurt you anymore." she walked over and kissed him. "I'm sorry I've been weird."

"Very weird." He told her. "I'm not sure these mountains are good for you." He frowned at her. "I know you want to be here, but… you don't seem happy at all."

Celes frowned at him. "I'm not unhappy. I'm just being dumb and over emotional. I'm fine." she said and stepped back a little, but he was right for some reason she wasn't happy anymore. She bit the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes. "You suck." she whispered.

"Just pointing out the obvious. I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you. You know that. Now, figure out why you are unhappy and stop pushing things onto us." He kissed her cheek. "Your thoughts get too loud when you overthink."

Celes looked at him and sighed. "I think I'm going to just go to my cabin for a bit." she whispered. "I just need to figure myself out." she said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for never not telling me how it is." she said and with a little wave popped out before she could be stopped. She popped into her cabin and looked around. She started a fire with magic and went over to her little kitchen and started baking.

Roman came home with Aunt B. She smiled as she walked through the door. It was actually fun shopping with Aunt B. She loved her fashion with the scarves and the dangling things, it's what made her, her own person. "So, I get to dress you up again, right? Make you all sexy and have Dimi lick his lips as he watch you."

B blushed a tiny bit but nodded. "Yes, you may do that. That's why we bought this dress." she held up the bag. "I'm glad you had fun, dear. If you want we can do other things too."

"Really? Like what?" Roman asked as she took off her scarrf. She paused when she felt the new people in the house. She gasped. "Hold on, my dad is here!" She said excitedly as she used magic to take the rest of her bundles off and then walked into the kitchen. "Daddy!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much."

Alan laughed and hugged her. "Oh, look at you, you look like you are going to pop at any minute." He smiled at Aunt B. "Hey, you!"

B smiled at him. "Hello, Alan. Dimi is at the school but he has tomorrow and the next day off for you guys to man around." she teased.

He laughed. "Man around?"

"Yes, do your manly thing. Watch whatever games, lacrosse because that's what Dimi likes." she laughed and walked over to Lee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, _nepot_." she said to him and then sat down.

"Lacrosse, eh? Now, that I can get into. Will you be my little cheerleader?" He asked Roman.

She giggled, "I don't know about _little_ , but yes."

"Would you like some tea?" Lee asked his aunt. He looked over to Roman but went back to doing what he was doing. He noticed if he didn't watch her too much, or gain her attention she wouldn't become nervous or flinch when he was around.

"Yes please." B said to her nephew and watched Roman with her father. She was a lucky girl to have a father that loved her so much. Her's had never cared for her, even though she had stayed after her older sister had left.

"Good, now about this Thanksgiving dinner…"

"We are doing everything _my_ way and I will not add or take away anything." Roman told him. "That includes your red and green chili posole."

"Awe, Ro, just this one time."

"No, its not for Thanksgiving… maybe for Christmas. Now if you excuse me, I have things to go hide." she said and waddled out the kitchen.

"Stubborn!" He called after her. When she was gone he looked at Lee. "What did you do. She came in and didn't look at you or say anything to you."

"I didn't do anything. I swear it!" Lee said. "We got here, the first day we were okay, then it was like overnight something happened and she won't look or do anything with me."

Alan frowned and rubbed the back of his knuckles against his cheek. "Really?"

"Really!"

B rested her hand on Alan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lee did nothing. Something is going on in that girl's mind. She'll talk when shes ready." she said soothingly.

Alan sighed and nodded. "Until then, I still blame him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the husband and I'm the father-in-law, and I can do that." He smiled at Lee.

Lee grumbled and gave Aunt B a cup of tea. "I still did nothing."

"Yeah, well, who am I to pass up an opportunity to pick on you when you have clearly been picking on Dimi."

"Not the same!"

"What's not the same?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen holding what looked like a broken game boy. "Alan!" he said happily.

Not even half a second and Chuck followed him in. "Dad, you said you'd fix it." he said tears still in his eyes.

"Chuck, I said we'd have to find Sune to see if he could. Otherwise we will have to replace it. You've had this thing a long time it was bound to die eventually." Harry said soothingly.

Chuck sniffed and looked up at Lee. "I didn't break it, it just broke." he whispered.

Lee smiled, "I can see by your tears, "Go play with a console and we will get Poppy to fix it."

Chuck nodded and gave him a quick hug then did the same to his grandfather and father and waved shyly at B and ran from the room.

"Well isnt he just adorable?" B asked. "Girls make him shy."

Harry chuckled. "My son, shy around girls that arent his sisters. I don't know how he came from me." he laughed and set the game boy down. "What are we talking about?"

"Talking about how Lee has done something to my daughter."

"I said I didn't do anything!" Lee told him.

"Then I told him that I was going to keep saying that until its fixed, only because he's been picking on Dimi."

Harry chuckled. "This holiday is going to be fun." he got serious though. "She's having nightmares, I know nothing about the content and she doesn't have them every night, but she is." he said softly. "I'm sticking close, because you know Ro, until she's ready to talk she won't." he shrugged.

Lee looked worriedly at Harry. "Okay." he said.

Alan nodded, "Have you tried the dream catchers she makes? I mean, usually she is in control of her dreams, so I don't think they will do much, however, it could be worth a try."

"Well maybe we could ask Celes to borrow hers? I mean Ro made that from a piece of all of us." Harry said thoughtfully. "Where is Celes?" he asked.

Lee sighed, "Her cabin. I felt her pop over there about twenty minutes ago. I can ask her when I go over, I was packing a lunch for us." He sighed. "She is unhappy. It seems like no matter what I do or suggest, she is okay, but then she just becomes unhappy. She keeps getting stuck in her head, it's kind of driving me crazy."

Harry smiled a little. "She's channeling Ro." he said softly. "Its okay, I'm sure she'll get herself right once she figures that out."

Lee nodded.

"So _both_ of my girls are unhappy with you?" Alan teased.

"No! Oh, don't start with me!" Lee said as he frowned and started to pack things. "First Damon, then Sune, then Damon some more, now you. Oh, so not fair! I'm picking only on _one_ man and now have three picking on me."

Harry laughed. "You mate, are an easy target." he pointed out.

B shook her head. "You poor dear." she said to Lee.

"I'm not an easy target." Lee pouted.

"Yeah you are." Sune said walking. He smiled. "You should have seen him at the beginning of the week. He had a meltdown, right here in the kitchen. All because Damon and Ro added ketchup to the lasagna." He laughed. "Then he ate yellow snow."

"Yellow snow? Didn't anyone teach you not to eat the yellow snow."

"They were snow cones and I had lemon!" Lee huffed.

Harry chuckled. "And his little white knight isnt here to rescue him today." he laughed. "Totally ate yellow snow mate." he played along.

"Disgusting, no wonder the girls are unhappy. They can't kiss you." Alan chuckled.

"That's it! I'll be back."

"He's running away!" Sune laughed.

"That's right! I'm going to be saved." He popped out with the basket.

Alan laughed, "So easy."

Lee grumbled as walked up the steps. "Celes!" He called and walked into the door. "You left me there with all those mean people and they were picking on me!"

Celes turned holding a bowl she was mixing. "Were they picking on you about the snow cones again? Those horrible people." she tisked. "Come taste this, I'm making lemon tarts and I don't want them to be too sweet." she said to him stepping closer to him.

He tasted it and then nodded, "I love them already." He kissed her. "I have a picnic for us." He said holding up the basket.

She grinned. "Really? Oh what did you make?" she asked. She turned and set the bowl down and put the crusts for the lemon tarts in the oven and walked back over to him and kissed him again.

He gave a moan, "I made awesome stuff." he told her and walked her over to her tiny living room in front of the fire. He waved a hand and a blanket appeared. "Lets see, I have a broccoli salad, some sandwiches, potato chips, juice, and of course your favorite snack."

Celes giggled. "Yay, God I love the way you feed me." she sighed and kissed him again. She had pretty much figure out her problem about five minutes after she had started baking. It was mostly Roman and her guilt attached to being here and not in Hawaii for Ro. She leaned back and smiled. "Food!"

He chuckled and gave her a sandwich. "I wasn't sure what kind of potato chips you wanted so I brought some of everything. "Oh, and you have to try this broccoli salad, its actually pretty good."

"I shall." she opened her mouth and looked at him. "Feed me some, I will try a little." she giggled.

Lee chuckled and fed her a little. "See, broccoli, dried cranberries, red onions, cherry tomatoes, a little bit of cut up cheese, some mayo, and for more crunchy sliced almonds. Not bad, huh?"

Celes moaned a little. "Not bad at all." she said and smiled. "God its all good. Okay so we need a plan so they leave you alone." She scooted closer to him. "What do you think would make them stop?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. They are so mean, and Alan is even picking on me." Lee gave a little pout.

"Well that is not okay, picking on my Lee." she kissed his pouting lips and moaned. "Maybe I can make you feel better and we can go back better armed?" she said.

He smiled, "You're going to make me feel better?" He asked. "How you going to do that?"

"Well I thought first I'd start by finishing this yummy food you brought me, then I thought I'd give you some kisses… and maybe if you want to, get a little taste of you." she whispered her cheeks pinking. She kissed him and sighed a little into it.

He shivered, "You… you going to taste me?" He asked. He kissed her and moaned. "God, yes, I want you to taste me. He gave a little growl and kissed her again.

Celes kissed him back and moved herself closer to him. She ran her hands up his chest and shivered as her body heated. She pulled back panting. "I think… I think I may skip finishing until I've…" she moaned and kissed him again and started down his neck.

He moaned as he pushed everything out the way and laid her down, "God, woman." He moaned. The sat up and waved a hand. He made sure the cabin was locked. The last time he and Celes were in here and about to do their thing Harry ran in saying Ro was missing. Then the time before that Elisha came by wanting him to train Val. Well not this time. He looked back down at Celes and kissed her deeply. His tongue rubbed against her ring and he moaned against her lips.

Celes gave her own moan and returned the kiss and then slid her hands down to his shirt and pushed it off over his head. She gently made him lay back again and started to kiss down his neck to his chest. When she got to it she licked the lines between his muscles and moaned loudly. She had wanted to do this since they had been here that first day. She looked up at him again and then moaned and licked and kissed further down over his abs. While she kissed along his waistline she undid his belt and pants. "God…" she moaned when he lifted his hips to help her take off his pants. There he was, and her mouth watered as she leaned down and licked up his shaft.

He took in a sharp intake of breath and shivered. He moaned and lifted his hips, silently begging her to take him in. He looked down at her, "Celes…" He moaned, "I swear if you don't stop teasing me, I'll make you wait." He growled. "You'll be more frustrated than me."

Celes moaned and looked up at him. He would, she shivered and leaned down and swirled her tongue around his tip and then swallowed him whole with a long moan. She shivered as her core throbbed and she started to bob her head on him adding suction. He tasted good before he came and he tasted even better after. She shivered and slid a hand up to cup his sack and massage it lightly as she continued bobbing her head on him taking him all the way and then almost completely out so he had the full range of movement and motion this action had to offer him.

Lee rolled onto his head and moaned. His hands went down to hair and tangled into them. He rolled his hips up and shivered. God, he loved when they did this. It wasn't often that he was in the mood for this, but when he was… it was the best. Both girls pleased him in different ways, but was good when he was able to have them. He moaned again and closed his eyes.

Celes kept bobbing her head on him adding her tongue ring in to swirl on his tip each time she came up. She moaned against him the next time he was in her throat. She continued the gentle massage of his sack and felt her body shiver as well. She started to moan with each bob of her head and each roll of his hips. His response to her was just… amazing. She quickened her head and moaned louder now and pressed her legs together as she continued to drive him upwards.

Lee moaned louder as he started to pump his hips up. He shivered and felt the tightening of his sack. He felt the tingls of his orgasm and shivered. He looked down at her and moaned again. "God… Celes…" He moaned louder. She was starting to make him crazy. He wanted her to continue but he wanted to be inside her now. He wanted to hear her moan, and most of all, he wanted to feel her core tightening around him. He shivered again and rolled his hips a little faster.

Celes knew he was close now, she could feel the change in his body, the urgency in his actions. She bobbed her head just a little faster and something just happened and she flattened out her tongue and added her tongue ring to the sensation of her sucking mouth. She moaned as she felt him jerk and if she could have would have giggled. She moaned a little higher pitched and shivered harder as she felt him draw to his climax.

He balled his hands into fists in her hair and then right as it happened he thrust his magic into her core. He growled loudly as he shivered and allowed his seed to spill into her mouth. He jerked a few times and moaned.

When his magic had entered her core she had screamed against him and while taking in his seed, her body jerked in an instant hot white orgasm that rocked her to her toes. She moaned as she felt her juices leaking down her thighs and then popped him out of her mouth and looked at him panting. "Oh...God…" she moaned as she crawled up his body kissing it as she went. She moaned and still holding herself up kissed him. "God… that was…." she shivered and jerked again and then gave a little whimper.

He looked up at her and growled, he gripped her hips and then thrust deep into her. He shivered and moaned. He could feel her core, while tightening around him and now her juices leaked onto him. "Oh, yes…" He told her and started to pump hard and fast into her.

Celes moaned and sat up a little and rolled and bounced on him as he pumped into her. She looked down at him panting and moaned. "God…" her core throbbed, her clit throbbed her whole body was on fire. She rolled her hips almost grinding into him each time he pumped into her. She couldn't get enough of the sensation.

Lee moaned as he moved faster into her. He pressed a thumb to her swollen clit and started to rub it. He smiled as he watched her body accept that pleasure as well. God, She was beautiful, and so hot! He moaned again and rubbed her clit a little faster, craving to hear more of her voice.

Celes looked down at him and started to scream her moanes. It was so hot when they were like this. Wild and crazy, they did it too but it was behind closed doors, it was for them. When they had wild moments in front of Harry and Roman because they forgot themselves she always felt a little awkward after. She dropped her head back and her hips started to buck and jerk and her screams got louder. And she could scream as loud as she wanted no one was around for at least a mile in every direction. She fisted her hands on his chest and felt her body tightening more.

He gripped her hips tighter and started to pistoned into her. He growled louder and felt his next orgasm getting ready to take off again. God, this woman. He loved that he would make her scream so easily. And to top it off, make her lose her voice, it was a power he enjoyed.

Celes screamed as her hips jerked and her body rose and fell on him. Then she felt her core tighten and she looked down at him to let him know and screamed loudly. She nearly fell over but he held her up, when she screamed the second time it cut out, only leaving sound of Lee's growl of release. She gripped his arms and panted and jerked as she rode out the orgasm that rocked her as hard as the first and sent more juices leaking and gushing.

Lee jerked and moaned. He gently pulled her down and made her lay on her side. He ran his fingers up and down her back as he waited for her to calm down. God, he love this woman. He moaned a few more times and shivered from the pleasure. "You are so amazing." He told her. He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

 _"Like I'm flying."_ she sent with a giggled and kissed his chest. _"God, you make me so crazy and I just... I love you."_ she sent and smiled. She snuggled closer, well as close as she could get even though she was on top of him already. She rubbed the side of her belly and just grinned like an idiot.

"You silly girl, I laid you down on your side so you don't have to lay on your belly. You are going to squish our daughter." He chuckled and laid her back on her side. He pulled the throw blanket over them. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He liked her happy. The past week, she hadn't been happy. Yeah, he was able to make her happy a little here and there but she always resorted back into her mind. "How are we going to stop the guys from picking on me?"

Celes gave a tiny smile. _"I can't make Sune stop, but Harry and John, if he's joining in, I totally can."_ she sent.

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

Celes gave a little smile. " _He doesn't advertise it, but Harry is easy. Few choice words, little bit of touching and I can get him to do anything I want."_ she sent. " _And I just have to ask John."_ she sent honestly. _"And if Sune keeps it up, don't rise to it. Its a game for him. If you rise to his bait, baby he's going to win. Just be cooler than him cause we both know you can be."_ she sent him a giggle and traced little circles on his chest.

He laughed, "Cool, eh?" He chuckled. "Well, lets get some food in you and head back, yeah?" He kissed her again. "Ro is home again. She had some things she said she needed to hide."

Celes nodded and smiled. " _Roman went Christmas shopping_." she sang in

the connection. " _Oh I have to Christmas shop! Oh I wanted to shop with Roman."_ she pouted.

"Maybe you should ask her." He told her. He gave a little frown. "Harry says she is having nightmares… not every night but she is having nightmares. Alan suggested that we use the dream catcher, but he isn't sure it's going to work since she usually has control of her dreams."

Celes gave her own frown. " _I'll give it to her._ " she sent. " _I want to talk to her about Kitaru anyway and... I miss her."_ she admitted.

He nodded, "Come on, food, and we will pack _my_ desserts." He chuckled and placed his fingers on her neck. "Here, heal yourself."

Celes giggled silently and did as he said. When the oven beeped she went to the oven and got them out. Still naked, she liked walking around naked, but only when she was sure no kids were around. It scandalized Lee, but she also knew he liked to watch her. She finished his tarts and then packed them up. She waved a hand and was dressed and held the tupperware and grinned. " _Take me home, Chocolate Bear._ " she sent him as each minute seemed to go by she felt happier and was starting to feel more... like she wanted to here in Romania.

Lee smiled and waved a hand. They were dressed and the picnic was cleaned up. He wrapped his arms around him and popped them back home. "I will take those." He chuckled. "Oh, uh…" He looked down at the tupperware and blushed a little, feeling a little awkward about asking Celes. "Could you… when you have time with Ro, could you ask her to make those pumpkin cookies this Thanksgiving? I really like those too."

Celes touched his blushing cheek and then nodded. "I'll see if she'll make them, I love them and it won't be the same if I do. I've tried they don't taste like hers. We have completely different styles in the kitchen." she kissed him again. "I love when you guys blush." she whispered against his lips and then pulled away. "I'm going to find Roman." she said and headed off stretching out her connection with Roman so she was sure to find her.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you." Roman sang as she wrapped gifts. She would pause and rubbed her belly.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you."_ Pono sang.

Celes knocked on her workroom door. "Ro-Ro!" she sang. "I want to spoil my beautiful wife!" she giggled a little. She really had missed her Roman, she'd felt so bad this past week she had sort of avoided her. And she needed to make that right.

Roman squealed as she threw blankets over the gifts. "Spies!" She and Pono said at the same time. "Come back later. I'm... I'm naked!" She said. She went to grab another blanket, and then squealed again when it uncovered the window. "No, not that blanket." She said and bounced a little to try and get it covered over the window.

Celes watched her and started to laugh. "Baby Girl." she said. "I wont tell, I didn't even see anything." she stepped fully into the room. "God, you are so cute." she said and shut the door. "Calm down, all that excitements going to make Pono come sooner than either of you want." she said. She sent Pono some nudges and smiled at Roman.

She looked over her shoulder at her. "Oh," She gave a little blush as she still stood on her toes holding the blanket. "Can you help me cover the window? My magic is glitchy, I only have enough to enter my tank."

Celes waved her hand and covered the window. "Why do you want it covered?" she asked and she stepped further into the room.

Roman wiped her hands on her hips as she looked around at her mess, "Uh… its snowing." she said.

"Oh." Celes whispered and pushed down the guilt. "Well, come over here and give me a kiss, I have some things I need to talk to you about." she said spreading her arms out.

She eyed Celes, then she walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek.

Celes frowned and gave her a little look. "What was that? Are you upset with me? I know I haven't been... around a lot." she winced. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry I've been not around, I'm sorry you had to come here for me."

Roman looked at her. She did feel upset that Celes had a need to be here and they all came. But it was only because if the nightmares. They all had been nearly the same. It was weird. She was sure there was someone out there attacking her. In her dreams Lee had apologized, or they would talk about how she was feeling and he would ease her fears... only to do exactly what she was scared. Then Mona was there every time, telling how unworthy she was. How her blood has tainted Alemana's bloodline, and most of all she was just a Hawaiian whore. Then she fell into a depression that was so heavy it crushed her. She didn't know what to do anymore. Usually when she woke and Harry wasn't there she would escape into the tank. She avoided Alemana and Kama. She mostly laid on the sand until Lohiau, Hi'iaka, or Pele came to her. But in the end Harry always came to her, Celes never came or checked on her. "I'm not angry with you." She finally told Celes. She held her belly and lowered herself to the ground. "You're pregnant, you can't help what you crave, just as much as I can't help how I crave my things. Being here makes you happy. I will not take that away from you."

Celes watched her and then walked over and sat down with her. "Roman, Im really sorry Ive been staying away." she whispered. "I figured out why I've been so... not happy." she whispered. "Well aside from the funky dream visits... which I will get to. The point is, is you are unhappy. And I want to make you not unhappy." she scooted closer and Arya gave a kick and Celes offed. "Well excuse me, I didn't squish you or anything." she said and rubbed the spot. "I love you, Ro. I really, really love you and I'm really really worried about you." she touched her face. "Please, let me back in. I can help."

She sniffed, "I'm okay." She told her. "Pono said he will be coming soon." She smiled. "I asked him and he said really soon!" She giggled. "He talks to me a lot. Sometimes we argue, though. He is so... annoying." She giggled when he gave a kick. "But we are good now." She sat on her heels and smiled at Celes.

Celes looked at her and smiled. "Im so glad he talked to you now." she reached out and touched her belly and rubbed it a little. "I...Harry says you're having nightmares." she reached up and rubbed under her eyes. "and I can see that you are, Baby Girl. Please talk to me." she said. she could feel her uncertainty and her slight fear. She wanted to help, she wanted Roman to be okay. "I miss you, even if it's my fault I haven't seen a whole lot of you. I still miss you."

Roman leaned forward and kissed her. She moaned against her lips. "I miss you too." She whispered.

Celes searched her eyes while she was close and then kissed her again. She slid her hand up her neck and deepened the kiss a little and moaned as she dipped her tongue into Roman's mouth. She really, really did miss her. Somewhere in the back of her mind though something clicked and she pulled away. "Oh youre distracting me. I have to tell you something no just make sure you're okay. I want to make you happy but..." she moaned. "God you are distracting me." she squealed and kissed Roman again. "Let me just..." she took a deep breath. "We will get to bottom of your nightmares, you don't have to tell me what they are about but maybe I can help ease them. And I am going to tell you about my dream."

Roman smiled, "Are you excited that I'm trying to distract you?" She giggled and scooted closer. She kissed her again. "You tell me about your dream, and I shall kissed you. I would like to do more, but I'm having a little trouble with sex. I find I'm getting a little tender in my lady parts." She sat back and frowned. "Is that natural to feel before you're supposed to give birth?"

"In some cases. If you want to do more just tell me. I'll go slow and be gentle." she whispered and kissed her and moaned. "But we are really good and snogging too." she said and felt her body heat a little more. "Okay, dream. I had a visit in it, it was with Kitaru. She asked about rebirth, told me that if ever given permission I and Sune would have to do it. but I don't think it's ever going to happen." she smiled a little sadly then kissed Roman and traced her lips with her tongue and moaned again. "Then she got ugly..." she whispered as her words echoed in her head again. "And told a dirty lie." she ran her hand up and down her arms slowly.

"She was desperate." She whispered and shivered. "You got really close to her wants, so she had to say some mean things to you, so she could throw you off." She moaned and kissed down to her neck.

Celes nodded and leaned her head to one side as she started to pant. She slid her hand down to Roman's breasts. "Do... do these hurt?" she gasped and moaned. Her core gave a throb and she moaned. "I...I w… want to help her... but... God... can we just... I need you to touch me." she gasped.

Roman giggled, "Then I shall touch you." She slid her hand up her thigh. She giggled as she touched her core. "You are ready." She told her. She giggled and slid her fingers into her core, "Mmm, nice." She whispered and started to pump her fingers in and out of her core.

Celes moaned and leaned back a little and rolled her hips higher. "Oh, my God!" she moaned and looked at Roman. She leaned forward and kissed her again. She wanted to touch Roman back, but she had heard what she said. "Roman..." she moaned and rolled her hips. "Can... can I touch you? Please?" she whispered and kissed her again and shivered harder.

"No, no." She whispered against her ear. She pumped her fingers faster into her and then pressed the heel of her hand against her clit. "This is for you."

Celes panted and nodded and started to squeal out her moans. She knew Roman was distracting her but God she didn't care. The way Roman made her feel, she just fed this beast inside of her. She was so turned on, she just wanted to have everyone in the house. She squealed louder and leaned back on her hands and rolled her hips higher and looked at Roman. "Ro... Ro... Oh God... Roman!" she squealed.

Roman moaned and thrust her fingers deeper until she found the little spot she knew would drive Celes crazy. "That's right," she whispered. "You like that, don't you?" She moaned against her ear and enjoyed the way her juices leaked out onto her hands.

Celes nodded. "Oh... God... yes... please... please." she arched back and thrust her hips higher and higher as she grew closer and closer. She squealed. "I'm... God please Roman..." she squealed and she didn't know what Roman did or changed but suddenly she came hard. She let out a tiny scream as her juices just gushed out of her and her hips seemed to just pause in place held high as she jerked and shivered.

She moaned as she pumped her fingers into her tight core until she calmed down. She slid her fingers out and then sucked on them. "Mmm, still good." She smiled and then kissed her.

Celes smiled back and moaned. She looked at Roman hungrily wanting so bad to just have her. She moaned and stayed laying on the floor. "Roman... I love you." She sat up and kissed her. "If you need to be touched, if you're just denying yourself the way I did with Shan I'll do it." She whispered. "Just ask, I love you I don't care how big or how small you think you are. I love more than your body. I love your soul, it's the most beautiful part of you." She kissed her.

She gave a little smile, "I will." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed her again. "Want to see my rainbow bottles? They are so pretty!"

Celes smiled. "I do, just... One minute." She kissed Roman and moaned a little. She summoned her dream catcher. "Borrow this, please see if it helps." She kissed her under eyes. "Please." She asked. She pushed it into her hands and kissed her. Then she rubbed her belly. "I hope you're not upset with me, baby." She cooed.

She looked at dream catcher and nodded. "Okay."

Pono gave a little kick. "I'm not upset. " he sent.

She smiled and set it aside. "My rainbow bottles." She slowly got up and got a few of them. "Luke showed me." She smiled excitedly. "Its the only magic I can do without draining what I have now."Celes looked at them after getting up herself. "Oh! Pretty! Can I have one?" She asked excitedly. "I want to keep it in my workroom." She grinned. She hugged Roman. "I love you, my Roman." She said and felt herself start to glow.

"Yeah! I can make more, take all of these." She gave her more bottles.

Celes smiled. "Are you okay though, really do you need me to sleep with you. I can. Right next to you all night." She offered.

She nodded, "Will be okay." She kissed her cheek. "I have gifts to wrap."

Celes nodded and ventured out of her room after making sure one more time and she walked around holding the rainbows. She still felt like Ro was off and unhappy. She sighed and totally knew she'd been distracted. She poked around and finally found John. She poked her head into the room and wasn't sure who it was so she didn't enter yet. "Hello, sexy husband." She said with a smile.

John sat up on the bed. "Hey," he said and walked over to her. "How are you doing? Doing better?" He asked as he stepped out of the room and closed it behind him. It was his and Ro's room. He had made it, hoping she would venture to it. So far, no successes. "You seemed to be down lately, you okay?"

Celes smiled and nodded. "I... It's Ro. She's depressed and she's avoiding and I feel guilty." She spilled and blushed. "That's part of the reason I came to find you. And I missed you and I thought you should know Jonas has been trying to comfort me. He's so much like you when you first came to us so unsure."

He smiled down at her, "So, cheating on me with Jonas, eh?" He teased. He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Celes." He kissed her. "It's okay ti cheat on me with Jonas." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "That is because Jonas is you." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too." She whispered. "So... Still not getting spend time with Ro?" She asked softly.

He sighed and shook his head. "I think I've messed up somewhere. I just don't know what to do. And Pono tells me she's scared. I tried to approach her, but Harry is like a watch dog, I can't get around him." He growled.

Celes looked up at him. She thought of something. "How about I distract Harry for the night, we need to have a talk anyway." She said. "And you go be with Roman. She's your wife too and the mother of your child. Go be with her, I think she needs you." She whispered. It hurt to admit that Roman didn't need her for once. She bit the inside of her mouth to fight the tears. "Stupid baby hormones." She whispered and rubbed her face on the side of his shirt to catch the ones that got out.

"Oh, Celes." He whispered and held her tighter. He kissed the top of her head and pressed his face into her hair. "It will be okay. She will always need you."

Celes nodded and pressed her lips together. "I know." She whispered and took a deep breath. She held his waist tighter.

John hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too." He told her. He lifted his head and kissed her gently. "Now, tell me, what have you been doing to pass your time, I feel like I haven't see you in a while."

"Sitting inside my head obsessing" she said and smiled a little. "I had a dream... I don't know if Jonas talks to you. Kitaru talked to me... She wants rebirth... I got too close to it when we talked and she was nasty at the end. Told me a lie... I... She needs to be loved. Not reborn necessarily, but loved." She whispered. "God, I'm all about the hopeless cases, huh?"

He chuckled, "Yes, yes you are. Its okay, it will all fall into place again." He pulled back again. "You are concerned about the lie, aren't you?"

Celes frowned and then sighed. "You know me so well. But it's not true... It's just not, and I _know_ that. And yet part of the reason I have felt guilty so, so guilty, is I'm the reason we are in a place that carries so many bad memories for Roman and that lie, it does not help one who tends to be stuck in her head." She said.

He nodded, "It's okay. We will work something out." He told her. "Don't dwell on it anymore, okay?"

Celes sighed and nodded. "I've decided, well I decided in my cabin while I baked Lemon tarts, that I'm happy here. Me, Celes. And that most of my melancholy has been my channeling of Roman's emotions. The guilt is all mine and only enhanced by her emotions, but I'm happy. I want to play in the mountains and see what this place has to offer." She said.

He nodded smiled, "Well, be happy, make sure you are happy. I know Lee is happy to be here. Alemana sure is too. Just enjoy your time. I know Ro would want you to do that."

Celes nodded. She leaned her head on his chest and smiled. "Roman needs you, I think." She said. "I mean yeah she pretends not to, but I actually think you are what she needs." She looked up at him. "Go and spend time with her, make her slow down. She don't have to talk about why she's afraid, but maybe you can stop her nightmares."

He nodded, "I can do that." He told her. He have her kiss and hugged her again. "And you stay happy and have fun, okay?"

Celes nodded and looked up at him. "I love you, John. Don't forget I do." She said knowing wouldn't ever.

"I would never forget that, silly little wife." He smiled.

Celes giggled and stood on her toes and gave him a little smile. She tugged on his shirt and kissed him. She moaned a little and sighed.

He gave her a little moan as well and smiled against her lips. "You're still a silly little wife." He said against her lips. He sighed and kissed her again.

Celes indulged herself in his kisses, but she knew that trying to take if further with the way he was right now he would only shut it down. She slid her hands down to his biceps and rubbed them. "God, you are such a big man." she whispered and pulled back looking up at him. "I love that."

He laughed, "And you are so little, I mean, my back, you see? It hurts cause have to bend so low… you need to grow more." He teased.

Celes giggled. "I'm done growing. If you don't want your back to hurt maybe you should shrink." she said and giggled at him as she rubbed his biceps down to his forearms.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "But you like how big I am, so I can't shrink."

"CELES!" Lee called. "They are doing it again!"

Celes frowned. "Oh, I forgot. Don't pick on Lee, yeah? You know how sensitive he can be." she said and kissed him again before pulling away. "I have to rescue my husband." she sang to John as she headed off. "I love you!" she said a scurried down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oy!"

"See now you're in for it." Lee said to Sune, Alan, and Harry.

"Hey, its not my fault you like yellow snow." Sune teased.

"Sune, it was lemon snow. And to be fair, Zoe's snow started off yellow and I watched her even eat some that way." Celes said and then looked at Alan. "And you, you're suppose to be the older, more wise one. Making fun of poor Lee, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." she pointed her finger at Alan and gave him one of her most stirn, I am a mother, listen to what I say looks.

Alan laughed, "But he is so fun to pick on."

"And I can't pick on little Zoe, not yet anyways." Sune said. "Besides, its more fun to pick on Lee. You know this." He smiled and nudged her.

Celes couldn't help the little smile and she blushed. "Not the point. I'm not picking on him today. Fun or not, it's just mean." she nodded trying to keep her resolve.

Harry chuckled. "White Knight." he taunted Lee. "Last time I checked you were the warrior." he laughed a little.

Celes turned on Harry. "Harry Potter!" she said and marched up to him and then softened. "I think we need to have a talk." she whispered and ran her hand up his thigh. "What do you think?" she asked.

Harry looked down at her and then her hand and felt heat spread from it and fill his body. "I think…" he growled. "Woman."

"What?" she asked innocently as she walked her fingers up his abs and along his chest. "I just think we need to talk. I have some things to ask you to do for me." she said giving her lips a tiny pout.

Harry watched her and growled and sighed. "Fine." he said, knowing he was defeated. Not only had she teased him but she had done it in a way she hadn't in a very, very long time. "He still totally ate yellow snow and runs to you every time we pick on him." he said stubbornly.

Celes rolled her eyes and ran her finger down his cheek. She looked at the others. "Harry and I will… be back." she said with a little smile and took Harry's hand and started them out the kitchen.

Harry followed Celes hearing the chuckles. "Now they're going to make fun of me." he whined.

"Yes, I suppose they will, but you tend to be able to go with it better than Lee." she pointed out as she mounted the stairs and then paused and turned to him. "Did you make us a bedroom?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "I did, come on Celes." he said now taking the lead. He led her up the stairs and down to the end of the first hallway on the left. He opened a door and pushed her gently inside the room, decorated in three different shades of green. Her green, his green and a light almost white green to tie them together. The bed was pushed up against the wall and had no fancy frame, instead on the wall behind it hung one of her picture collages of the two of them from a few years back. It had always been his favorite, and for the longest time hung in his at home office. But he felt it fit in one of their rooms. The bed had a low table next to it and then there was a space with just a rub and a big chair sitting in the corner next to the bathroom door. The bathroom at a glance from where they stood appeared to follow the green theme of the room and you could see part of a mosaic tile design on the floor of their shower.

. Celes looked around the room in awe, Harry had done this all on his own. She hadn't made a single suggestion. This room just proved that he still knew her. She looked back at him and smiled. "I love this." she said.

Harry smiled. "I knew you would." he winked and grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his front and trailed kisses down her neck. "So, what was the plan, seduce me into leaving Lee alone?" he asked as he pushed her shirt off her shoulder and kissed along the bare flesh.

Celes shivered as goosebumps rose on her neck and shoulders. "Maybe, just a little." she whispered and pressed her ass back into him a little.

Harry moaned and tightened his grip on her hips and pressed back into her. "You know, I probably could be." he whispered as he turned them and sat down on the bed spreading her legs over his thighs and sliding his hands down into the folds of the skirt of her dress.

Celes moaned and leaned her head back on his shoulder and rolled her hips in anticipation of his touch. She felt her core throb and juices leak before he even touched her. Her hips gave a little jerk when his hand finally contacted her clit. She moaned and her eyes rolled shut and she lifted her hips a little to encourage him to touch her more.

Harry moaned as he slid his fingers along her, she was slick and wet and hot. He moaned again as he slid his fingers into her core and felt it grip him. He kissed her neck and along her exposed shoulder and gave it a nip at the end as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. When Celes started to give soft moans and roll into his thrusting, he smiled. It didn't take long for her juices to start leaking down his hand and wrist.

Celes shivered and her hips jerked. Her moans, soft as they were, were the only thing you could hear in the room, aside from the subtle noise Harry's fingers made as they slid in and out of her. She opened her eyes and thought about this situation. She was suppose to be seducing him, instead she found herself on his lap, while he did what he pleased. She gasped when his other hand came around and his fingers pressed into and started to roll her clit between his fingers. She lifted her hips higher and whimpered a moan. She grabbed one of his arms and moaned. "H-harry." she whispered, head going back as her pleasure heightened.

Harry felt her orgasm coming with the tightening of her core around his fingers. The way her juices flowed from her now, told him she was close. Her body was hot, and warm and primed for it. He moaned as she whimpered out another moan. He kissed down her neck and nipped the bottom. He listened as her moans became higher and higher pitched when his hands sped up. Soon he was leading her right over the edge and earning a small scream from her. He growled into her neck and allowed her to finish as he kept his fingers going in and out of her until she sagged against him.

Celes panted and smiled. She moaned and laid her head back on his shoulder again. She rolled her hips one more time, her legs spread out over his thighs exposing her to… whatever he wanted to do to her kept her in a mild state of arousal. She felt Harry's finger slid from her core and heard him moan against her neck. She shut her eyes and floated along for a little bit but then stiffened when something about Harry changed.

Harmon removed his hands from Celes' body and then delicately picked her up by the hips and removed her from his lap. There was never a good opportunity to intrude when these two were together. He looked down at her looking up at him a little upset. He sighed and tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Really? Right now you need to ask me some question. Right now, while I'm with my husband?" she demanded of him.

"I allowed you to finish." he said.

Celes made a little outraged noise. " _Allowed_! Oh you are full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not full of myself, confident in what I can and can not do." he corrected.

Celes sighed. "You cannot just take over Harry's body whenever you damn well please." she said and moved up onto the bed and watched him.

Harmon ignored the statement and turned towards her. "You've been spending a little bit of time with my brother in law." he said.

"Yes, and? Afraid I'm going to corrupt him?" she asked with a hollow laugh.

Harmon looked her right in the eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact. You tend to be an emotional wrecking ball. You love people too much and too openly and then you get hurt when they don't return that love. You panic and you recoil and retreat into your mind. I've watched you moon after the men in this house. All of them, like they don't give enough attention, so you make them." he said.

Celes frowned. "You basically just said I get inside my head on purpose. That I calculate it, so I get what I want." she looked at him darkly.

Harmon nodded. "Yes, basically." he said.

Celes got off the bed and then stood in front of him and gave him one hard resounding smack. "Clearly you know nothing about me. And don't presume to just because sometimes you spy on us through Harry. I _love_ too much because I am love. Cecil may be the spirit of it, but I _am_ love. I make all my decisions based on it. While it is my greatest strength it is also my greatest weakness. I love so hard, and so completely that, yes, sometimes I get disappointed. But loving the way I love is just who I am. I'm not changing that for no one." she said and touched his reddened cheek. "And if you ever imply that I'm a whore again, Harmon, I will do more than just slap that pretty face of yours." she said sweetly.

Harmon looked at her with awe, he saw her in a whole new way. He had to admit he had thought of her only as Cecil had been in their young years. Friveless. He feared his brother in law would get hurt by her but clearly all this girl really wanted was to just loved. "You have quite some force behind that slap." he noted.

Celes nodded. "I've had some training. My arms have a little more than they used to." she said and stepped back from him. "How long are you staying?" she asked.

"I have one more thing that requires my host." he said.

Celes sighed. "Fine." she looked at him a minute then kissed his lips lightly. "Tell him I love him." she whispered against his lips and then turned and left the room and headed back downstairs.

John had to act quickly. The minute Celes left him and headed straight for Roman's workroom. He tapped on the door and then poked his head in. "Ro?" he called.

"Spies." She said and covered her gifts again. "Geeze! Why can't I get anything done? What do you want?"

John fought the urge to recoil and just leave her alone. "I want you." he said before he even thought about it.

She looked over to him and frowned. She refused to get excited over his words. "What do you want from me?" She asked. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Just you damn it." he growled and walked into the room. "You've been with Harry for weeks. You keep intentionally leaving me out because you have it in your head that we don't understand one another. You know what though, I get you right now. How long have you been telling people it hurts to be touched so you don't let them?" he asked.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped at him. "What I do is none of your business! If I don't want to be touched then I will not allow anyone to touch me. Why is it a crime to not want sex, huh? Tell me that?"

John shook his head. "I don't think it's a crime, unless you're denying yourself of it." he said and stepped closer and sat down with her on the floor. "You want sex Roman, right now you're turned on. I can see it." he whispered. "Let me guess, Celes came and something happened and now you're distracted from your task at hand because you're turned on." he said.

"I'm fine." She said and uncovered the gifts she was wrapping for Belle. "I can do things for her without wanting to have sex or…" She trailed off and clenched her teeth as she fought against tears.

John reached out and tipped her chin up so she had to look at him. "Roman." he kissed her. "Let me be here for you, you are pregnant with our child." he whispered. "And I can see that you are having issues with your size." He slid a hand down to her belly.

"Stop it!" She snapped at him. "You think you know every! Its not my size!" She scooted away from him. "It has nothing to do with my size."

"Fine then what is it? Me? Is it my lack of trying? Or is something not to do with this pregnancy at all. Is it to do with the fact that every time Lee looks at you too intensely or too long you flinch and look away?" He asked knowing he would probably piss her off before he got her to talk.

"I don't flinch!" she shrieked. "What is wrong with you men, just because he looks at me and I withdraw you think I'm flinching. I'm not flinching and I'm not scared of him." She growled as she started to wrap the gift and refused to look at John.

"Yes you are." He whispered. "You're terrified of him." He stopped her and then pulled her into his lap and held her there. "Is that what your nightmares are about? Is something bad happening between you two in you dreams?"

"What do you care?" She whispered. "Its not like you are always here."

"No, I'm not." He admitted. "But it's because I don't know how to assert dominance, especially over you. I... Suck at this whole being there as the man thing. I sucked when Celes was pregnant with my children too. She says I don't but I do." He rubbed her back. "I do care, a whole hell of a lot. I love you, I really do love you. I'm excited for our son, but when I couldn't assert myself with you, Harry did and bam I was left out. And it's my own damn fault."

She leaned against him. "It is." She whispered. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him everything that was going on, but at the same time she didn't want him leaving again. She rather tell Harry about everything and know that he would stay by her. "I'm fine." She whispered.

John sighed. "I'm going to lock us in our room." He said and without asking popped them to it and then made it so she couldn't get out. "Now I have this mini kitchen and you and I are going to live I here until we figure all this out." He said and walked her over to the four poster bed and set her down. "And before you ask, I have a chain on standby for thanksgiving." He said, he didn't usually resort to that to keep the girls close but he would for this.

Roman threw her head back and laughed. She actually laughed at him. "You are a funny little-big man." She told him. "I'm cooking Thanksgiving dinner. You can't keep me in here. And _you_ chain _me_?" She laughed again. "You are too funny."

John gave her a little smile. "Remember that asserting thing I have issues with?" He asked and waved his hand and a bangle appeared on her wrist. "Well, I think I may just." He said setting her down and showing her the matching one and letting magic show the attachment of the chain and then he made it go away again.

"Oh, please, I'm chained to you?" She snorted, "That's not going to last very long." She crawled onto the bed and laid on her side and gave a little yawn. "You're too nice and lets face it, I'm meaner than you. This isn't going to last long."

John smiled. "That very well may be, but I didn't tell you something. I don't know how to take these off." He said getting into the bed behind her and running his hand up the side of her body. "And while Celes made them, Lee modified then so he's the only one who knows how and I'm not going to ask him." He shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me anyway with the way I've been taking past in his teasing." He got the bottom of her dress with his fingers and started to inch it up.

She shivered at the feel of his hands on her. "It don't matter," She whispered. "I don't expect him to do so either. He would probably make…" She trailed off and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about her dreams. She pushed her dress back down.

John sighed as he knew he'd struck the nerve again. Before she could protest he used magic to remove her dress. He didn't then aggressively attack her or anything. Instead he drew circles lightly in her hip. He kissed her neck and kept her close. "Let's try something." He whispered. "I won't attempt to have you in any way, I will just touch parts of your body, like your shoulders or your hip." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere until Pono is born, Roman." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered but still laid stiffly, "Then give me back my dress." She hissed. "I can lay here with my dress on."

"But you're so beautiful like this." He said. "I mean you're just amazing." He whispered. "Your whole body has that glow of pregnancy, you can be upset at the world but you still glow with the signs of a healthy pregnancy. Your belly," he slid his hand to it and rubbed it. "It holds our son in it. You are giving him life. Giving him to us. You do that, no man can do that. The gift you have to carry a child is beautiful as you are."

She sniffed and tried to scoot away from him. "No its not." She whispered. "I taint the bloodline."

John's hand paused. "You what?" He asked. "No you don't, how could you think that? Your bloodline is a good one I've seen proof of that in your children. You have strong warriors blood. That of a strong beautiful Hawaiian goddess."

She sniffed again. "Please give me back my dress. I won't go anywhere, I'll just lay here. I promise."

John frowned and rolled her onto her back and looked into her face. "Roman, your blood is my blood... Celes' blood, Harry's blood, Sune's blood and Lee's. Your line is more than just your origins it's your future." He said wiping stray tears off her face.

She sniffed and covered her face. "No, its not… I taint it… I'm…" She cried harder. "I dream." She told him. "I dream and it starts with me and Lee. The first time he made me feel special, then… then he wouldn't stop. It hurt, it hurt so much, then Mona was there. She eggs him on. She says I'm tainted, I'm unworthy." She cried harder. "I'm just a Hawaiian whore… and I am. I allow you all to do as you please… anywhere and anyplace… a wife isn't suppose to do that…" She cried harder and then started to hyperventilate.

John kissed her to stop her breathing for a minute and distract her. Once she has calmed he looked down into her face. "And how is a wife suppose to act? And don't say like Celes because she can just as bad or worse even. I'm not saying she's a whore cause neither of you are. Mona is gone, dead and gone. You killed her. Stop those thoughts they are not true."

"I know!" She told him. "I know…" She wiped her eyes. "I know this, but I can't. The dreams… they keep coming. I feel her so strongly here, but I don't know how. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I don't want to stay here. I'm not wanted. I can feel it. There is such a strong hatred here and it's all aimed at me."

"Who? Who hates you? Tell me who? Because all I see is love from the people in this house. Celes loves you so much, she's just as unhappy and upset, or has been. Harry is worried, Sune wears a playful mask but he isn't sure how to help you. I can't get you out of my head, and Lee... I know it's hard to look at him but if you did you'd see how much love he has for you and how it's hurting him that you're afraid of him. So who doesn't want you?" He asked.

She sniffed and rolled her eyes. "You don't feel it. Its not the people in the house. It the people in this country." She placed her hands on his arms and passed the emotions to him. Everything she was feeling that was in the air. It was one of the reasons why she kept the blanket over the windows. It was as if a remnant of Mona and all she stood for or followed her was there.

John looked into her eyes and understood. And he also knew what they had to do. "Roman, we have to cleanse... The area the school any part of that woman. As a family, which means we have to tell everyone what's happening. Her spirit is attacking you. She's dead and she never found peace in it." He said and pulled her close. "We will fix this."

She cried as she curled into him. She just wanted to go home. She wanted all the bad memories to go away as well. She curled her fingers into his shirt and just cried. "I cant… I can't tell them." She whispered and wiped her eyes on his shirt. "I can't tell them… I'm too ashamed."

"Oh Roman, they won't see that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. They love you and will do what they need to help you. They love, no reason to feel shame. None." He whispered and held her tightly and held her with his magic so she could feel that. "Roman open yourself to them." He whispered. While he wanted her to stay with just him it became clear she needed all of them. He popped them to the group room. "Open up, Ko'u Mau Loa. I'll be right here. And so will they."

"I want my dress back." She told him, finding it hard to open to them. She just wanted to stay curled up. Most of all, she didn't want Celes to know, it would only break her heart.

John let her have her dress back and held her tighter. "It's okay, they love you. They need to know." He said rubbing her back.

She slowly opened up to him and then opened up to Harry, Sune, and Celes. She was still weary of Lee, but then started to slowly open to him. She felt so bear and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

John held her tighter still as the connection filled with her. He shut his eyes and felt almost bad he'd had her do it. But if he didn't she would have held it inside it would eat her alive.

Celes sat downstairs in the kitchen having been defending Lee when she stopped mid sentence and gasped. "Ro." she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Lee spread his magic to find her and then popped to her location, no questions asked. His heart broke for her. "Ro…" He whispered. "Butterfly," He sat at the edge of the bed and wanted to reach out for her, but knew that she would only withdraw. He looked at John just as lost.

Celes popped in next to the bed and looked down at Roman. She wanted to demand why she hadn't said anything, but knew it wasn't the time. She knelt down by the side of the bed and reached out and took Roman's hand and gripped it. "I'm here." she whispered not really to sure what else to say.

Harry and Sune joined them last Harry taking up a post at the end of the bed, he'd had glimpses of this all week but to feel it now fully was almost putting him to his knees.

Sune did the only thing he knew how to do for her, he reached out his magic and ran it over her cheek and then shared what love he had for her with her. He stood next to Celes looking down at her, no pity in his eyes, none of them pitied her they just loved her and wanted to help her not feel this way.

Roman closed her eyes as she hid her face in John's chest. She needed to leave… to go somewhere, it was just… it was too much. "I need to go. I'm sorry." She said as she tried to get out of the bed.

"You can't run from this, Roman." John whispered holding her in place. He could sense she was getting tired. "How about you sleep, I can help you sleep and then when you wake up you'll have a clearer mind."

Fear shot through her. "I don't want to sleep!" She snapped. "I want to swim." She pulled out of his arms. "I don't care if you come with me or not, but I have to clear my mind."

John sighed. "No, Roman. You want to run away." he sat up. "You finally shared how you feel and now you're recoiling because it ended up being more than you thought. But you know what, fine you want to swim. Go try." he held up his wrist. "But you won't go anywhere without me."

She gave a little shriek and hit him. She hit his chest, "You… I don't like! Take them off! Take them off now!"

"I told you I can't." he said.

"Take them off!" She demanded of Lee. "Take them off!"

Lee looked at the bangl and then looked at John. "I think you should," he looked at Ro. "I think you should go with John. You want to go into the tank, yes? I think you need to take John with you. However, I can lengthen the chain."

"What do you guys make these damn things!" She demanded of Lee and Celes. "I hate them! I hate them so much."

John stood up and picked her up. "That's enough. You're going to end up hurting Celes and probably Lee too. I got it. She can beat the crap out of me." he said. "Sorry." he said and started out of the room.

"She wasn't ready for that." Lee said. "She wasn't ready at all." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I didn't hurt her." He said. "I swear I didn't hurt her."

"We know mate." Harry said and looked around. He sighed. "Celes is gone." he said.

Lee looked up, he spread his magic and popped to her location. "Celes, what are you doing?"

"I'm making Roman a cheesecake." she said. "And then I'm going to make her cupcakes and cookies."

Lee stopped her hands. "Hold me." He whispered. He gently turned her around, "Hold me."

Celes looked at him in the eyes and then wrapped her arms around him. She knew this situation wasn't about her. She was trying to stay… keep her feelings out of it. She sniffed as she started to cry again.

He rubbed her back, "Go ahead," He whispered. "Its okay to cry."

"But it's not about me." She cried. "I... You should be crying, she should, not me..." She sobbed. "I didn't know." She whispered and held him tighter. "How could I not know?"

Lee held her tighter and rubbed her back. "Because you couldn't protect her you feel bad, so its okay, you can cry. It all okay." He told her as he rubbed her back and comforted her. He would have Roman later… to himself and comfort her in the ways he only knew how. "Cry, Celes."

Celes cried a little longer and her mind started to turn on. And this time it wasn't over thinking. This time every thought she had was a fact and all boiled down to one thing. Everytime she was pregnant with Lee's child something went wrong with Roman and Lee. She stepped out of his arms. "I… I'm going to bake her a cheesecake." she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked at Lee. "I think you need to go be with your wife." she whispered. "You shouldn't be here with me, you should be there with her trying to comfort her."

"I can't." He told her as he walked around and sat in a stool. He looked at her and thought about everything. "Not now." He whispered.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "Do you want to help me make her cheesecake then?" she asked pushing away her thoughts before she let them get the better of her and make a stupid decision. "I thought I'd make her the mango one. She loves that one."

He nodded, then gave a little smile. "You think it wise I help you? I do have a tendency not to put enough sugar."

Celes giggled a little as the comment made her tension drain as he showed a bit of himself to her. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure you do it right." she said. "I will even get a wooden spoon to smack you hand if you get out of line." she teased.

He chuckled a little. "How about I make one my way and you make it your way and we will have her taste them both and see which one she likes. I bet I'll win."

Celes giggled. "I bet you won't." she said. "She'll definitely like mine better. I make it the _right_ way." she said.

"Oh, well _excuse_ me. However, I can _totally_ make one better and not so sweet." He smiled at her. "God, you even scolded me when you weren't in your right mind." He smiled.

Celes frowned. "What?" she asked.

"Harry and Ro went to China to get you that necklace. You slipped back into your madness and the only way I could calm you down or bring you out was to have you to teach me how to make the cheesecake." He smiled. "You scold me for not putting enough sugar in it."

Celes thought about it and then smiled. "Oh, oh yeah." she laughed a little. "That time is a little blurred together but I did do that, didn't I?" she giggled. "Come here, Chocolate Bear, lets make cheesecakes."

He slipped off the stool and walked around. "I'll make it my way and you make it your way?"

"Yes, and if she likes mine better I get something special." she smiled coyly and started.

He smiled as he started in on making his own. "Okay, I can do that. And If I win I want something special as well."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said and bumped her hip on his and then they fell into a pattern of working around one another as they made cheesecake.

Roman swam as if she was on a mission of going to the next island. The chain did give her free range to do as she pleased, given that it was made of magic and she didn't feel it, however John stuck close to her, following her. She even felt Kama on the other side of her, keeping up just in case. She hated this. If she hadn't that she had just opened to them. Yeah she felt their love but she felt their pity. She didn't want their pity. She wasn't looking for pity. She just… she didn't know what she wanted except that she just wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and just… she wanted her body back and she wanted her emotions back, she wanted to be the her own person again, and she wanted her confidence back. She hated Romania. She loved her family that was there but she hated Romania. There was just something about it that just… stripped her. Its stripped her emotionally and mentally. Even her safeguards felt stripped away. She slowed down in her swimming then stopped. She floated in the waves and looked up at the blue skies of the tank. She looked over to John and then at Kama. She didn't know what to do with them. She was at a loss when it came to them as well. "Tell me what to do." She told them.

Kama looked at John who clearly felt like he'd down the wrong thing. He sighed. "You need to face it now that it's out there." he said swimming up next to her. "Take strength from the Hawaiian spirits if you must but face it and allow the people you love to help you fix how you are feeling. You can't take on these emotions alone." he said. "Pono is scared, but Pono is scared because you are. Because he can feel the negativity from the benevolent spirit like you can."

"How am I to face it?" She asked and then frowned at him and John. "You just made me jump in the deep end without a safety. How am I supposed to face this? I don't feel safe, especially with you guys. God! Look at what I'm doing to Celes and Lee? They are hurting. I know they are. I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. You should have let me just give birth, stay with Harry until it was over. I know I could have lasted until Celes gave birth. Then we could have went home."

Kama sighed. "You don't feel safe in Romania because not only is there a spirit messing with you, but this place holds pain for you." he whispered. "Alemana doesn't talk a lot, but when he started to notice your shift he mentioned what happened the last time you were here in Romania." he said and touched her shoulder. "But you have to face this, and you have to stop hiding from it. Because even if you went home after this, this is going to stay with you until you resolve it. You can't just leave it hanging there. You'll never want to come back here again."

"Your damn right." She said. "Why would I want to come back here? There is nothing here for me… except for Dimi and Aunt B. But they come and visit when they can."

Kama sighed. "And Celes and Lee." he said. "Haven't you watched them, the two of them light up in this place. It may not be the exact feeling you have when in Hawaii when you aren't pregnant, but it's a feeling they get and a look they get. It makes them happy, so they are here and they want you. So there is more for you here than you think. There is family here for you and history here for you. You may not have Romanian blood, but in their eyes you belong here as much as they do, just as you feel like they belong in Hawaii as much as you do."

"I haven't seen much of Lee and Celes." She said. "If you haven't notice I've been hiding in here." She said dryly.

"I have noticed. You've been hiding in here and hiding from your problems. And only you can take the first steps to fixing them, so you don't feel so immobilized by fear." he grabbed her arms and lifted her so her face was level with his. "Roman, I can't believe I'm about to say this to you, but get out of your damn head and start talking to people."

Roman's mouth fell open in shock. Then she laughed. God, he was so right, she really was stuck in her head. How in that hell did that happen. She was stuck in her head about this whole situation. She loved John… she loved Kama too. But she was stuck… not really. She sighed and looked at them both. Then she placed her hands on Kama's shoulders. "I'm sorry." She told them both. "I… I want more than I can have, from the both of you and it's not right. Then this whole thing just added on and… God, I want you guys. I really do. I want to spend so much time with you. I know it's me being pregnant but I feel clingy to you, and it's not right. It makes you feel uncomfortable, don't it?"

John frowned. "No. It doesn't actually." he said for them. "I _wish_ you'd cling to me, but you wouldn't because it makes you uncomfortable."

She looked over to John, "Really?" She asked. "I… I'm sorry. I just… I don't know how to act with you. I just… I don't know. We didn't get to go to our home." She whispered. I love you, you know."

John smiled and with a thought he and Kama were one and he now held Roman. He pulled her to him and kissed her and then hugged her. "Roman, I love you too." he whispered. "How about after Thanksgiving tomorrow you and I go back to Hawaii for one week. Just one, so we can have our week alone. It'll be one, and you'll be with me, so if you go into labor or anything like that we can call our family and Draco right away. We are wizards, we have the ability to cross vast distances in a blink. No one will miss anything, and no one will be upset if we go for a week. As long as we come back." he said and rubbed his cheek on top of her head. He used magic to make a raft for them so they didn't have to float in the water anymore.

"They won't think I'm running away?" She asked and looked up at him. "I don't want them to think I'm running away from my problems… or from Romania."

"How about we just say it's taking a week off, we are coming back. its just a week to clear your head." he said running his hands down her arms.

She sighed and leaned against him. "Still sounds like running. I want them to be okay with this… I'll have to make my rounds and make sure they know I'm not running." She allowed his body heat to warm her. She looked up at him. "I was going to be mean to you. Like really mean, I was going to hide in here starting December first, so if I went into labor you would nearly miss it, then I was going to be mad at you for nearly missing it."

John raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a bratty move." he teased and kissed her. "I understand why you would want to."

She nodded, "I won't do that though… if you are good." She smiled up at him.

"Oh I'm good, I will be there. Pono is my first child with you and my first son. I will be there with bells on." he laughed.

She laughed, "Belles? Why would you have bells on?"

John shrugged. "I don't actually know. Its just an expression. But I'll be there Roman, with you every step of the way." he kissed her again and sighed.

"I've never heard of that expression." She told him. She smiled, "You are making things up, aren't you?"

John shook his head. "I'm not, I swear. We just grew up in two different parts of America. I spent most of my youth in Long Island sound in New York for school." he shrugged. "I think Tabby used to say it a lot."

She smiled up at him and just shook her head. "You are so weird, but I love you for it." She sighed. "Take me back, I need alone time with my Celes."

John smiled. "Okay, we will get Lee to take these off too." he whispered and kissed her. He changed her into a dry maxi dress in red and then popped them out of the tank. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen where they would no doubt find Celes and Lee.

"Lee you have to put more sugar in it. If you don't itll taste too much like cheese and not enough like cheesecake." Celes was saying to him as she looked into his bowl.

"Hey! I do what I want in my cheesecake and you do what you want in yours. That was the deal." Lee said as he grumbled and added a little more sugar anyways.

Celes patted his shoulder. "This is why you like my lemon cake. Its not overly sweet which is good for you." she cooed at him and continued to mix her own cheesecake. she turned to grab the graham cracker crusts for them and paused when she saw Roman and John. "Uh, hi." she said.

Roman gave a little wave and kicked her foot at the tile on the ground. "Hi," She said. "Can… can we talk?"

Celes glanced at Lee and then John and then nodded. "Okay." she whispered and looked at Lee. "Don't use magic to remove any sugar from mine I'll know. Just finish it." she whispered and then walked around the island and rubbed her belly as she approached Roman.

Lee's mouth dropped open. "No faith. No faith at all. How could you even think I would do such a thing? I'm offended." he said dramatically.

Celes smiled at him over her shoulder. "I love you, you big drama queen." she said.

Roman giggled and laced her fingers with Celes'.

"Can you believe her?" Lee asked John.

"No." he said seriously playing a long. "No I can not."

Celes giggled. "Take me away before I find another reason to pick on him." she whispered to Roman.

Roman giggled and walked her out the kitchen, she needed to allow her magic to recharge. They wandered up the stairs and found an empty room. She crawled onto the bed and folded her legs under her. She played with her hands and looked up at Celes. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, I'm the one who missed the pain and hurt you had." she said getting onto the bed with Roman.

"I was stuck in my head." She told her. "I should have opened up or told you. I just… I don't know why I was so scared, but I was. I was really scared. I'm still a little scared."

Celes reached out and touched her cheek. "I'll protect you from whatever scaring you. I wish you had told me, but I'm not mad at you for that. I can't be. I'm just worried."

"I just wanted you to be happy here. THis is where you wanted to be… yeah I didn't want to be here, but… this is where you are craving to be… in the snow… in the cold… cold, very cold mountains."

Celes giggled at that and scooted closer. "Need to cuddle while we talk? I'll keep you warm." she said opening her arms.

Roman crawled over to her and laid on her side. She placed her head on her lap and kissed her belly. "I had a dream the first night here." She whispered. "It started of nice… really nice. Lee and I were teasing each other, then… he became rough… too rough, I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't stop. Then Mona was there. She… she said I tainted his children and I was unworthy of him. That I was just… I was hawaiian whore." She whispered. "Then this darkness… this heavy lonely, depressing darkness filled me and just crushed me."

Celes pushed down the snap of instant anger that came with thinking about that woman. Mona had been the only one she had ever wanted to kill. Mona took away more than just Roman's confidence in herself, she stripped them all of what they held dear, and she had taken Hope from them. "You're not a whore." she growled out and then took a deep breath. "You're a good, beautiful person, and I love you. Mona is nothing but a twat." she said using the curse word with venom. "That's all she'll ever be and was."

"I know, I know. I just… how does she do this? How is it that she could do this to me? Break me down in a way that not even you guys can? I think I would rather face John's darkness than to face her." She looked up at Celes with tears in her eyes. "She took my baby away from me," She whispered. I don't know any pain greater than that."

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "I know she did. And ever since the day you killed her, I have hated her, I have hated everything about her. I don't think about her because it consumes me. She took Hope from us." she shut her eyes. "And I can't forgive that, and it's why she can't find peace." she whispered.

Roman sniffed and held Celes. "I think back on that day and I have come to a conclusion. If I hadn't turned dark, and I had lost Hope, I wouldn't have been able to kill her. I think I would have stayed depressed."

Celes nodded. "Killing her helped you start to grieve in a way you wouldn't have otherwise. You removed her from the potential of her hurting us again." she sighed and sniffed and picked up Roman's wrist and kissed the tattoo and bit her lip as she looked at it. "We have Belle now and we have so much to be happy for about that, but Hope… was our first." she whispered. "and it hurts, still."

She nodded, "It does, it really does." She whispered. "Maybe… maybe that is why I've been so scared. What if… what if she is able to hurt Pono?"

Celes growled. "No." she said. "She is _not_ going to hurt baby, no. I'm not going to let her, dead or alive ever hurt another one of your children again." she said. "She's never taking them again either."

Roman sniffed and wrapped her arms fully around Celes and held her tighter. That had been her fear. And the fact that Lee could changed in an instant. She knew that he loved her, but when Mona was involved, she had this power of twisting him. It was why she flinched away from him. "Its why I don't consider this place home… she is still here… like her presence or something. How can this be _my_ home?"

Celes laid back and shook her head. "It can't until she's gone." she whispered. "I think we need a plan to get rid of her for good." she sighed and shut her eyes as all her other thoughts came into the front of her mind again. She sniffed as more tears fell.

Roman rubbed her face on her lap. "I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier, but I was scared. And because I was scared I was stuck in my head, making the situation worse. I'm sorry."

Celes ran her fingers through Romans hair. "I know." she whispered. "I'll find a way to make you feel safe and wanted here. I have to." she whispered even quieter.

She sniffed, "Kama shook me." She gave a little smile, "He shook me and said to get out of my head." She giggled a little.

Celes smiled. "Leave it to Kamapua'a to be the one to say it. I bet he loved it too." she whispered and ran her fingers through Romans hair still. "Are you going to talk to Lee?" she whispered. "You have to you know, so… so he knows you're okay. He's worried." she looked up at the ceiling of the room and her heart hurt.

Roman nodded and looked up at her. "You're hurting. Don't hurt anymore."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth but tears fell down her cheeks anyway. "How can I not?" she whispered. "Every time I'm pregnant with Lee's child something fractures the two of you." she sobbed a little. "And I'm starting to think that it's because I'm being punished, I wasn't suppose to have his children. Be with him, yes but have his children? That's not suppose to be my job."

Roman gasped as she sat up. "You stop that." She told her. "You stop that thinking right now." She pulled Celes into her arms and held her tightly. "I love you." she whispered. "God, I love you and so does he." She held her tighter. She hated that Celes felt like this. It really wasn't their fault… things just went crazy around that time. "This isn't so bad… it really isn't. We have been that back. A week of drama? That's not bad. That's not bad at all. Remember the good of the _whole_ nine months. What is a week compared to _nine months_? _Nine_."

Celes sniffed. "It's better. It gets better each time but it still just sucks..." She smiled a little and signed. "I love you, baby girl." She hugged her and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Very much." She kissed her back. "Don't let this one week damper your view on having Lee's children. You two have been doing so good… I mean, you do want him more than me right now." She pouted. "Pono misses you and wants to pick on you. But alas, you were gone for a week."

Celes smiled and kissed Roman. "I'm sorry. I know it's tough. But want to hear a secret?" She whispered.

"You tell me a secret and I'll tell you one." She smiled.

"Just cause I don't want you as much as Lee doesn't mean I don't want you at all. I don't think a day goes by where I don't think of you." She said.

Roman smiled brightly at her. "That makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside." She giggled. "And excited." She squealed and hugged her tightly. "God, I love you! I so love you!"

Celes giggled and hugged her back and then pulled back and looked at her. She kissed Roman and moaned a little.

Roman moaned and sighed. "I was going to be really mean to John." She whispered. Then she blushed and looked away. "I thought that he didn't want to be around me, so I clung to Harry. He makes me comfortable."

Celes smiled. "John is awkward with us when we are pregnant. I don't know why maybe it's his nerd but he is." She whispered. "Harry knows how to make you comfortable because he isn't awkward when either of us is pregnant." She giggled then rubbed Romans belly. She sighed and felt better. "John loves us and means well, but some sort of disconnect happens when it's his child."

Roman nodded, "I was going to stay in the tank starting December first and then give birth there… without him. But I think Kama would have told on me, so I was going to be mad at him for almost missing the birth."

Celes smiled. "You are so mean." She whispered and kept rubbing Roman's belly. "And you love john in spite of his flaws besides what were you going to do squat and push Pono out old fashioned style and catch him yourself?"

Roman laughed. "No, I was hoping Harry would be there, then Kama would deliver Pono." She laughed again. "Squat and push. I'm hard core, but I'm not _that_ hard core."

"I could do it, if I had to." Celes whispered. "If for some reason I was ever alone and it needed to happen I could do it." she said and started to rub a bigger circle on Roman's belly.

"That is because you are a badass like that." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "In some things I have badassery in spades." she giggled.

"Yes you do!" Roman laughed. "A badassery that I can't even touch."

Celes laughed and then kissed Roman as her hand slid down her belly and rubbed little circles on the lower part. "Roman…" she whispered.

Roman shivered and looked at her, "Y-yes?" She asked.

"Can I touch you?" she asked as her body heated and her hand slid further down Roman's belly and touched her pubic mound.

She shivered again, "You pregnant horny woman." She said. She squealed and tried to wiggle from under Celes, but found that she had been trapped. Celes rubbing her belly had all be a ruge. She fell back on the bed and looked up at Celes. "Oh, I'm going to tell that you are molesting me."

Celes smiled and kissed her. She slid her hand down and pulled up the skirt of the dress and slid her hand up it. "But if you like it, does that mean you'll tell on me?" she whispered as her hand trailed up Roman's bare thigh.

She shivered harder and her legs spread involuntarily. "I… yes." She said and shivered again. "So… cheating." She whispered and whimpered as she rolled her hips up.

Celes moaned and trailed her finger over Roman's clit and shivered at how swollen it was then slid her fingers into Roman's wet and waiting core. "Oh God…" she whispered and pumped her fingers into her. She kissed Roman and moaned as she slid her tongue into her mouth and started a steady pace of pumping her fingers.

Roman moaned and shivered again as she raised her hips higher. She sucked on her tongue and panted as she felt her juices leak. God, she was so aroused now. She moaned again and rolled onto her head. "Your… your paying me… back… huh?" She squealed out huh.

Celes moaned and nodded. "A little, and I'm just horny and I want you." she whispered. "I want you in every way." she moaned and pumped her fingers faster and added her thumb to Roman's clit and moaned as her own core throbbed. "Oh God…" she moaned feeling Roman tighten around her.

She squealed out her moans and jerked. "Oh… God… Oh, God…" She curled her hands into the blanket and felt her thighs shake. She gave a little scream as her orgasm hit her.

Celes moaned and kissed her just as it did and pumped her fingers until Roman finished. "More?" she whispered.

Roman shivered and bit her lower lip. "I do," She whispered. "But… I have to… I have to talk to Lee and the rest of the guys. John and I are going back to Hawaii." She whispered.

Celes paused and looked at her. "You're going back to Hawaii?" she asked. She slid her hands out of Roman and kissed her. "Until the baby is born?" she asked and for some reason she wasn't so hurt by the idea. A little thrown off but she understood now that Roman had explained.

"John said for a week after Thanksgiving. If Pono is born there that would be great. That was my plan you know. When I found out that I was pregnant with Mason, I wanted him to be born there. If not then we will have to go into the tank for him to be born."

Celes nodded. "Roman he should be born in Hawaii. I'm not due until January. You should have him where you want to. After thanksgiving you don't have to be here with family till Christmas and he's due before then yeah?"

"That's what I'm told. And Pono says he will be here soon. I just don't know when. He won't tell me. Teasing brat." She frowned down at her belly. Then she poked it. "I'm talking to you."

" _Sorry, I don't go by brat. You will have to call me by my name. Until then, leave me a message_." Pono said.

"Oh! See what I have to put up with?"

Celes grinned. "But he talks to you." she pointed out giggling at her.

She smiled and rubbed her belly. "Yes, that is true. He is such a brat though." She giggled.

Celes smiled and rubbed her belly with her. "He is." she leaned down and kissed her belly. "Okay, you should talk to everyone else." she whispered and looked up at her with a little twinkle in her eyes. "Before I taste you too." she whispered and giggled.

Roman shivered and sat up. "Oh, I'm telling on you. You took advantage of me in a weakened state." She giggled and squealed as she bounced out of the bed.

Celes growled and followed her chasing her back down the stairs of the house. "You wanted me to." she sang and chased her into the kitchen.

"Celes took advantage of me!" She said as walked into the kitchen. "Punish her!"

Celes grinned at them. "Try." she challenged Lee and John.

John chuckled. "She took advantage of you, eh?" he asked Roman.

"Yes," she pouted and crossed her her arms.

Lee chuckled, "I will take that challenge." He whispered to her.

Celes turned her head and looked at Lee and gave a little shiver.

John pulled Roman into his arms and kissed her shoulder. "Well then maybe we can work something out. Taking advantage of poor Roman like that Celes." he tisked.

Celes giggled as she winked. "She liked it though, I should get points for that."

"No points. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200." Roman told her and pressed closer to John. "Tell her, John. Go on."

"Yep all that. And no Ro for the rest of the day." He said.

Celes gasped in shock. "Lee! Do you hear them?" She whined.

"Ouch, a harsh punishment for a little molestation."

"She touched me, while in a weakened state. Tricked me as a matter of fact. She was rubbing my belly, making me feel all good and secure, and bam! Took advantage."

Celes stiffened she didn't like that. "I didn't do it like that." She whispered and walked over and started on the mango sauce.

"Mmm, but she's always been the seduce between the two of you, yes?" Lee asked.

Roman blushed as she remembered how her relationship with Celes started. She would always remember the bath. She cupped her own redding cheeks and smiled. "Yes." She whispered.

"See, proof that my client didn't take advantage of the prosecutor. She wanted it." He said.

John sighed. "Sorry he has a point." He has a point.

Celes gave a secret smile as her mind traveled to the bath fourth year. Roman always did like it.

Roman gave a giggle as she still held her cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt so girly. "Oh, but it was so nice. It really was. And she is so soft." She giggled.

"You hear that, you're soft." Lee teased Celes.

Celes blushed now. She looked at him. "I am." She whispered. "Would you like to see?"

John kissed Romans cheek. "So beautiful." He whispered to only her.

Roman giggled. "Okay, okay." She swatted John away, still blushing.

"Oh, I will." Lee winked at Celes. He looked looked up when Sune and Harry. "Hey? Ready for lunch?" He asked them.

Roman walked behind Celes and dipped her finger into the mango sauce.

Celes turned and watched as Roman licked it off her finger and shivered. "Can I have some too?" she asked softly.

"I am starving." Harry declared watching Roman and Celes carefully.

"Dude, thoughts, really loud." Sune nudged him.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said and sat down.

Roman gave a little blush as looked at Harry. She dipped her finger into the mango sauce and then fed it to Celes. She giggled and then traced her finger over her lips. She giggled again.

Lee smiled as he made Harry and Sune he-man sandwiches. He still didn't know the whole story. Buts since Celes and Ro were on good terms, it felt like the world was right again.

Roman walked over to Harry and hugged him from behind she pressed her cheek to his back. "Koa," she whispered.

Harry rubbed her arms and smiled. "Yes Ku'uipo?" he whispered back.

Celes walked over and stood close to Lee and leaned against his shoulder. " _Its going to be okay now I think."_ she sent him.

" _I think your right._ " He sent her.

Roman rubbed her cheek against Harry's back. "I'm okay now." She sent him. "I'm okay, Koa. I promise. I was just stuck in my head. But I'm not anymore."

Harry turned in her arms and looked down at her. "Okay." he kissed her. "Next time, talk to me. You know I'll listen." he sent and kissed her again.

Celes rubbed his back. " _And I know she'll come to you in time_." she sent encouragingly She wanted to tell him but felt it was Roman's place to do that. She loved Lee and hated keeping things from him but there were some things her mouth did not belong in.

Lee nodded, " _I know._ " He sent her.

Roman nodded and kissed Harry. " _I love you._ " She sent him. She pressed her cheek to his cheek. She looked at Sune and rubbed his arm.

Sune smiled, he carried such worry for her when she was so sad. He knew what sadness could do to people like themselves. He reached out and stopped her hand and leaned down and kissed it. " _I love you._ " he sent. " _Very much, I may joke and play but I really worry about you. And the way you were today, it scares me."_

" _I'm sorry._ " She sent him. " _I didn't mean to scare you... I was scared myself._ " She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. " _I love you too._ " She kissed his heart and pressed her cheek to it.

Sune relaxed and threaded his fingers into her hair and just wanted to drown in her. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into her neck. " _Mine._ " he sent her and kissed her neck and held her tighter still.

She gave a little smile and hugged him tightly. She then ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. "Still soft." She told him. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You'll be a good little fox and eat. I have to talk to Lee."

Sune nodded and kissed her one more time.

Celes kissed Lee's cheek and his chin and then walked around and giggled as she stepped between Harry and Sune and poke them both.

"You with the poking." Sune chuckled.

"Will you lead the way?" Roman asked Lee.

"Yes." He laced his fingers with hers. Lee walked Roman to a room on the second floor. Then he closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed, which was pushed up against the wall. He had learned from Alemana, that it was his favorite way to sleep with Pele. It made sense, he was trying to hold onto Pele's since he had lost her. "Do as you please. I will listen." Lee told her.

Roman rubbed her belly. "I dreamt of you... and Mona." She whispered. Then she told him all about her dreams.

"Oh, Ro..." he said. "No, Roman." He stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and ignored the flinch. "You are mine. I will never hurt you not like that. Never like that." He pressed his face into her hair. "Never. I love you too much. And I will never leave you." He cupped her face and kissed her. He moaned against her lips. God, he missed her. He wanted to kiss her and make it all better.

Roman moaned as she kissed him back. She opened her mouth under his and just melted into him. She sucked on his tongue and then pressed closer. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Her body heated up like it did the first day. She growled and pushed him against the wall. "Clothes... off!" She demanded as she pulled at his shirt.

Lee chuckled and stopped her hands. "You horny pregnant woman."

"Lee!" She shrieked. "Don't you dare do this to me a second time!"

He chuckled, "How else am I going to keep you hooked. Besides, didn't you just say that you and John are going to Hawaii?"

She growled at him. "I'm going to eat you alive! Alive, I tell ya. Alive!" She pulled harder on his shirt and it ripped.

"Roman!" Lee said as he tried to grab at her hands.

Roman snapped her teeth at him as she continued to pull on his shirt.

"Help! Someone, help!" He called. "She's gone mad with lust! Help!"

"Will you stop." She said as she continued. She squealed as the fell to the ground. She crawled over him and then started to undo his belt.

"Hey!" He smacked at her hands. "Stop it."

"You stop."

"No, you stop! Help! My wife is attacking me! Celes! Celes, help me!"

Sune's ears perked. Then he smiled, "Oh, this is good. Lee is calling for his white knight." He teased. "Let's go and watch!" He said and headed out of the kitchen happily.

Celes followed and giggled a little she opened the door to find Roman on top of Lee his shirt half ripped off. "Well apparently someone wanted more." she said crossing her arms and smiling at them.

Sune grinned from ear to ear. "Get him Roman, get him!" he encouraged laughing

"Don't encourage her!" Lee told Sune. "Stop you horny woman!"

"Just take it!" Roman told him. "He teased me!" She told Celes and Sune. We got here and chased me around. Then he kissed me and wouldn't touch me! He made me snuggle with him all night! Now he teases me again!"

Lee laughed, "But you are so easy to tease... hey!" He smacked her hands. "John come get your wife!"

John stepped through Celes and Sune and plucked Roman off of Lee and cradled her in his arms. "Calm down you're going to put yourself into labor." he whispered.

Celes looked at him and then Roman and burst out laughing. She started laughing so hard she couldn't breath and tears filled her eyes.

Sune looked at Celes and then started laughing himself as she snorted a couple of times.

"What's so funny?" Lee frowned at them. "You were suppose to save me and you just let her attack me. He looked down at the hickies she placed all over his chest and abs. He looked like a leopard, his belt buckle was now broke, and he had a bite mark around his nipple. He shivered with arousal and growled. "Horny woman!"

"I couldn't help it." Ro said and blushed as she calmed down.

"He... he... she... labor... me... twins... Lark." she laughed harder and her belly started to hurt. "Oh...I... oh God!" she laughed and snorted more and looked at Lee. "I'm... I'm sorry..." she laughed.

John gave Roman a curious look. "Can you translate?"

Roman blushed hotter. "I was acting like Celes." She said. When she carried Lark and the twins. Both times she was so aroused and tried to have me a both times she went into labor." She cupped her cheeks as she became more red and smiled. "Now, I know how she felt."

Lee shook his head. "Good Lord." He grumbled and shook his head again.

Sune saw the memories in Celes' head and laughed harder as he fell to the ground. "God, Cel. You taught her well."

Roman looked over to Sune and remember his belly button and she licked her lips. God, she wanted to attack him as well.

Celes couldn't stop laughing now and she was starting to hurt. "I... have to... stop... hurt." she sniffed and started trying to take deep breaths and a little tremor of sharp pain shot through her lower back and she gave an intake of breath as her mirth faded and she sat up and took more deep breaths and realized Arya was also kicking like crazy.

Sune looked at Celes who had stopped laughing and then up at Roman and shivered when he read her intentions and a blush spread out across his face. "Roman..." he moaned and shook his head.

Celes recovered a little and crawled over to Lee still sitting on the floor and looked at his hickes. "Oh she got you good." she whispered and touched one. Roman's lust filled the room right now as it was and when had stopped laughing and calmed down she had felt it. She slid her hand into Lee's shirt then jolted and looked at him. "God that's potent." she gasped.

Roman looked down at Lee. God, she still wanted him. "I will have you later." She told him. Then she looked over to Sune. "Come here, Sune. She said, her voice low and filled full with lust and charm. She licked her lips as her eyes ran down his body and stopped at his belly button. "We have to talk as well.

Lee breathed heavily as the lust filled the room. The marks on his chest and abs even tingled. Roman was really strong for being pregnant.

Sune stood almost against his will. He moaned and walked over to john and Roman. He looked at her. "Talk then you can attack." He whispered.

"Do you want them healed or kept." Celes whispered and shivered. "I need to go lay in the snow." She groaned and fell back on the floor.

"So do I." Lee whispered.

Roman wrapped her arms around Sune's neck and kissed him. She moaned as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and swirled her tongue around. She felt his piercing and rubbed her tongue against it. She slowly transferred into his arms. "Come on little fox, take me to a room." She whispered and kissed down his neck, leaving her name on it with hickies.

Sune moaned and tilted his head. "Bye." He said and popped them to a room. He moaned. "We talk after." He said kissing her urgently. He moaned and walked over to the bed. "I can not believe how potent your sex drive is. What happened? Did Celes unlock it?" He moaned and slid his hands up her skirt. He paused at her belly and looked down at her. "What's the most comfortable way for you?" He asked softly running his fingers along the bottom of her belly. He hasn't had her in months and wanted her badly, so badly sometimes it hurt. He wouldn't go to Celes either like how sometimes the other men did when they wanted Roman. He felt that was a little off and it was special for him and Roman as it was for Celes and himself in their own respect.

She rolled them over and straddled his hips. She smiled down at him. "We do this my way." She moaned. She kissed him again and then waved a hand. Their clothes vanished. She slid down his body and used her fingers to trace his belly button. She leaned down and licked his chest. And down yo is abs. "No touching until I say, understood?"

Sune's body jerked and he moaned and nodded. "Promise, but I can't speak for my body parts." He teased lightly and moaned as he felt himself harden more as his body jerked when she touched his belly button again. God it drove him crazy.

She smiled and lowered her head as she kept eye contact. She dipped her tongue into his belly button and moaned. She felt him jer under her and she smiled. She swirled her tongue around and dipped her tongue fully into him. She moaned as she closed her eyes and enjoyed giving him pleasure.

Sune threaded his hand into her hair and moaned rolling back a little. God it felt good. Her tongue was like heaven. "Ro... God!" He gasped and jerked again and ran his hands down to her shoulders and just held onto them lightly the dropped his hands to the sheets remembering her requests. He proceeded to twist his fists into the sheets.

Roman giggled and sat up. "You bad little fox. I think I'll have ti tie your hands down." She giggled and lifted his hands to the head board. She waved a hand and they were tied. "Now..." she giggled and went back to her task at hand. She moaned as she dipped her tongue into his belly button. She swirled it around and moaned again. She then started to pump her tongue in and out of him. She moaned again and then wiggled her tongue.

Sune's body jerked but her looked up at his bound wrists. His body stay heated but they were distracting. "Ro..." He moaned. "Please untie my wrists." He whispered going he didn't kill her buzz with his uncomfortableness.

She sat up and looked at him as she tilted her head to the side. She let her finger traced his belly button. She released him, "My little fox." She whispered. "Will you trust me to blindfold you." She kissed his belly button. "Let me open your senses." She whispered and leaned down. She dipped her tongue back into his belly button. She swirled it around and wiggled it faster.

Sune's body jerked harder and he moaned. "Blindfold, yes..." He panted as what she did distracted him from the fear he held. He moaned and it faded more as his body tensed with desire.

She smiled and thrust her tongue deeper into him. She wiggled it and swirled it around. She moaned and slid her hands up his inner thighs. She used her nails to run over his sack. She loved the way he reacted, she could sense that he wanted to touch her, but didn't.

Sune rolled up his hips and moaned louder as he started to lose it. He growled a bit. "Ro...Ro..." He panted out. "God please." His orgasm tingled in him and it still shocked him she could do this with just her tongue and his belly button.

She giggled and then pumped her tongue in and out of his belly button. She wiggled it faster and then thrust her tongue deeper into him, trying to get deep into him. She nipped his skin pressed her mouth fully to his stomach, thrusting her tongue deeper.

His whole body jerked and suddenly his orgasm hit. He moaned loudly and expelled his seed on her thighs and moaned. He panted and looked down at her amazed. "God!" He gasped.

Roman giggled. "You enjoy that, don't you?" She asked and giggled again. She wiped up his seed and licked it. She kissed lower on Sune and moaned. "My 'alopeke is sleeping, I will wake him up." She licked up his shaft and moaned.

Sune moaned and watched her. "God... Roman I want you... Please." He begged. He moaned and rolled his hips up as her kisses got closer to him.

She giggled, "Oh, I will." She whispered. She gently lifted his shaft and wrapped her mouth around it. She moaned and swirled her tongue around him, slowly, bringing him back to hardness. She licked his head head and tickled it with her tongue.

Sune gasped and rolled back. "Oh geezuz!" He moaned and pushed into her mouth a little. "T-touch you..." He moaned the half thought.

She smiled and used her hands to pump him. "Not just yet my 'alopeke." She told him. She wrapped her mouth back around his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, his shaft harden fully and she moaned. She bobbed her head faster. She swirled her tongue around him and then used her teeth to scrapped against his shaft.

Sune shivered and moaned. He pushed his hips higher and gasped and looked at her. God she was really good at this. He vibrated with pleasure taking in the pleasure caused by her mouth on him. He rolled his hips with her bobbing and it added to the sensations and he growled out his moans

Roman moaned as she felt her core throb. She felt her juices leaked down her thighs. She bobbed her head faster and moaned against him. She enjoyed the taste of him. She scraped her teeth against him again and moaned. She allowed him to fall out her mouth with a pop. She then licked down to his sack. She moaned against it and licked up his shaft. She swallowed him again and moaned again.

Sune growled and panted he rolled back and felt desperation to make her feel as good as she was making him feel. "Roman... God just let me inside you... I want to be buried in you." He moaned and pushed into her mouth and rolled his hips. "God you're probably leaking you're so hot... Let me... Let me..." He growled and moaned.

She shivered and felt her core leak more. He was so right. She was leaking and she was hot, however she wasn't going to let him touch her until he came again. She cupped his sack and started to massage it. "Come for me, Sune." She whispered. "Come and then take me in any way you please." She tickled the head of his shaft with her tongue. Then she swirled it around the head. She loved the way he reacted to her.

Sune jolted and moaned as her words hit him and sank in. He gave a gasp as an uncontrolled action took place and he did in fact come for her. He growled. "What the the hell?" He gasped panting. "The... Words made me coming, telling me I could have you anyway I wanted..." He moaned and jerked as he hardened almost immediately. He used magic removed his binds and sat up. Something in him just too over. He turned Roman around bent her low and spread her legs wide and thrust into her from behind and growled so loud he thought the wall shook.

Roman squealed as her orgasm took over. Her juices leaked out of her and she shivered. Her core gripped him and pulled him in. She panted and looked back at him. "Are you going to try your hand at making me scream?" She challenged. She rolled her hips and pressed back against him.

Sune gave a chuckle. "Oh I won't have to try little Goddess I will succeed." He said and started to thrust into her hard and fast pulling her back on him as she pushed. He moaned and slid a hand Around her and found a taunt sensitive nipple and rolled in between his fingers then pulled on it and moaned when she squealed. "You can do better than that." He whispered and kissed up her spine to the back of her neck. He growled against it and thrust deeper. "Scream for me, Roman."

Roman squealed as she rolled her hips. She rocked back on him and shivered with excitement. The way he growled at her and become wild... she squealed louder and rocked back onto Sune. She panted and bit into the blanket, trying hard to not scream. She was going to make him work for it. Her juices leaked down her thighs and pooled under her.

Sune growled louder and thrust harder and felt her juices. He moaned and pulled her up and squatted so now she bounced on him. He slid his hand to her clit soaked in her juices and started to rub it fiercely as he scraped his teeth along her neck. She drove him crazy with the belly button the words and now he just wanted her screaming. "God scream Roman, let me hear it." He tweaked her clit ring and growled into her neck giving it a tiny bite that left a mark.

Roman leaned her head back and did just that. She screamed her moans and felt more if her juices leak freely. She bounced on him and screamed her moans. Her body jerked with pleasure, her thighs shook with the need of her second release. "Oh... God... Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!" She screamed again and her orgasm hit her. More of her juices gushed out. She wrapped her arms around his one arm and jerked hard.

Sune moaned and bit the inside of his mouth as he held back his orgasm. One more for each it was fair. He started to thrust but didn't move his finger on her clit until she gave the okay. He moaned and felt her tightening. It was amazing, they had started to sweat and it mingled with her scent that filled the room like a potent pheromone. He started to thrust a little harder as her hands loosened on his arm he started to roll her clit again and he growled as she started to scream for him again. With each thrust he lifted her and her body arched back against him. In the back of his mind he heard a voice telling him to protect the baby so he did just in case. He wasn't insanely worried but he wanted to be cautious just in case. "God yes Roman... Yes." He growled and nipped her neck and shoulder.

Roman panted and screamed more. She rolled her hips as she bounced. She slid her hand up his arm and around his neck. Her body shivered with pleasure. "Oh... God..." she moaned and screamed. She fully opened to Sune and wrapped her magic around him. God, he felt so good. He was hard and warm. And the way he held her was... she shivered again as her orgasm filled her body.

Sune felt her open and it made him more wild. He opened to her but was quick to block the intensity of this from the connection. He growled louder as he felt her core tight and leak. This next one was going to be big for both of them. He kissed her neck and embraced her with his magic and growled with each scream and could feel it now charging to an end. He nipped her ear and traced his tongue around it. "Roman... God... now." he growled into her ear as his orgams started to split though him along with hers.

Roman shivered and screamed out her orgasm. Her juices squirted out and she screamed higher. She fell back on him and made silent mew sounds as mini orgasms shot through her body.

Sune growled and laid back on the bed, holding onto Roman as she rode out her mini orgasm. He moaned and pushed into her one last time and then carefully lifted her off of him and laid her next to him and rolled to face her. He kissed her and watched her eyes droop. "I made you sleepy." he whispered.

She smiled and scooted closer to him. " _Hold me,_ _my 'alopeke."_ She sent him. " _You can touch me any way you want. I like to feel your touch on my body."_ She told him as she closed her eyes. " _Wake me up in an hour… We still need to talk."_

Sune nodded and held her. It was a change, but he found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. She was soft and beautiful, even heavy with child she was so beautiful. He kissed her forehead and pressed his to hers and just watched her sleep. After an hour he gently roused her from her sleep and kissed her. "Time to talk, Watashi no ai." he said softly.

"Mmm," She moaned as she kissed him a few times. She wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck a couple of times. "I'm going to be leaving after tomorrow." She said hoarsely. "John and I are going back to Hawaii for a week, or until Pono is born. It should be before Christmas."

Sune smiled. "I'm glad you decided to go where you're happy." he whispered and reached up and used a little healing magic he had and healed her throat. He kissed it and smiled bigger. "If you stay longer than a week can I come see you?" he asked.

She smiled and giggled, "Oh, yes, I would love that." she leaned her head back and trailed her fingers up and down his back. "I'm sorry I scared you." She told him. "I… I've been having dreams. Alemana's sister's spirit is still here. She had been haunting me in my dreams. She was the only foe that… that has hurt me so badly, and because of it… I'm scared of her." She whispered. She lowered her eyes to cover the hurt and fear she felt.

Sune tipped her chin up so she looked at him. "Its okay to be afraid and scared sometimes. You actually taught me that." he kissed her. He watched a replay of the memories and the dream and kissed her again. "Its okay, I will help. I can..." he gave a begrudged look. "To get the spirits to help, yes that even mean Cecil." he sighed and shut his eyes. "Celes has done this thing to me, where I've learned how to forgive and let go for myself." he whispered. "So slowly, very, _very_ , slowly I'm working through it."

Roman giggled and kissed him. "I teach you to love and she teaches you to forgive. Its okay, though. I even have trouble forgiving people. It took me a long time to even like Draco." She told him. She kissed him and moaned. "My foxy man." she whispered. "I love you."

Sune hugged her back. "I love you too, Roman. I love everything about you, us, this life." he sighed. "You're amazing." he heard her stomach growl and chuckled. "And hungry clearly."

She giggled and blushed. "Its… yeah, I usually get hungry right after sex… or tired and hungry." She giggled again and kissed a few more times. "Dress me, my magic is limited right now."

Sune chuckled and dressed her in a similar dress but in the color he preferred and dressed himself in a black sweater and dark jeans. He helped her off the bed and added a sweater to her dress to keep her warm and they walked downstairs.

Celes stood outside, her headphones in her ears. She had buckets of snow around her which the full ones she had preserved. She found that the snow was so pure in the mountains, as long as she avoided the layer touching the soil she was good. She wanted to preserve it to infuse some of her soothing potions for burns into it and make snow packs that could not only soothe the burn but heal it as well. She wiggled her ass as the next song started. She giggled and started to do a little dance as she collected snow. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock, don't be a chicken boy stop acting like bee-och. Ima peace out if you don't give me the pay off come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath." she giggled unaware of her audience as she went on to sing along with the song some more enjoying the movements. She stepped into a deep bank of snow when she back stepped and squealed and fell back on her ass and then giggled and fell back and laid in the snow and looked up to find Lee looking down at her. She blushed and smiled waving.

"You see that?" he told Harry. "And look? Dancing and working, and what happened? She fell. She is always falling." he gave a growl and walked over to her. He picked up a handful of snow and stuffed it down the back of her dress. "How many times have I told you no dancing while you are working?"

Celes squealed and sat up she popped the headphones out and pouted a little. "I just came out here to cool off after Roman..." she moaned. "And I had this idea and the music just helped and I just got carried away with this song." she stopped to giggle and blush a little more as she attempted to get up.

"What's the song?" Harry asked picking up some of her buckets as he walked over.

"Peacock." she giggled and leaned down to pick up a bucket herself.

"Brat." Lee told her and picked up her other buckets. "Now, why do you have so _many_ buckets of snow?"

"I am preserving them to turn them into snow packs infused with my burn healing potion to soothe and heal at the same time." she said with a smile. "This snow is so pure, I just had to have it." she said.

"And a lot of it." Harry teased.

"Oy, it's not that bad." she said but between them they had five buckets and there were still four more sitting out there.

"Yeah, nine buckets are that bad," Lee rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, those empty stacked buckets are also the ones you were going to fill up as well, am I correct?"

Celes blushed. "I have a lot of patients." she protested, but looked back at them. "Okay, it a bit much. I'll admit." she said.

Harry nodded as they got her snow inside. He knew Ro was going to ask about this one.

"Besides, I really did have to distract myself. I mean did you feel that room?" she asked Lee. "It took everything in me to not jump on top of you right there." she shivered.

"Wait, what happened?" Harry asked. "I missed it."

"Roman was _really_ horny and it was rubbing off." she whispered as her blush crept to her ears. "After sitting in the snow I decided to collect it." she said removing her boots and socks.

Lee shivered and nodded. "I don't even know how I was able to survive it. If you and Sune didn't stop I would have gave in." He shivered again, "Then it reached a new level when she looked at Sune." He shivered again as he thought about it. Then he touched his chest. It was so weird too. Through the hickeys and bite marks she left on his chest and abs, he could feel her lust. It was so odd. "Must be the babies powers." he said aloud but more to himself.

Celes looked up at him confused and then just shook her head a little. "Well, it seems to have lessened a bit." she whispered, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. Part of the reason she had gone out into the snow alone was because she had wanted to jump Lee, but he didn't want to jump her back. Its not like it bugged her, but she knew if she hadn't withdrawn when she had, she would have made him uncomfortable with her advances. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and headed to heat up water for tea.

Harry held out his arms, Celes' marks tingling. "She's still aroused." he whispered and sighed shaking his head. "Such a force, our Roman, isn't she?"

Lee sighed and nodded. "That, she is."

"Food! Glorious food!" Roman sang as she walked into the kitchen. She kissed Harry's cheek then opened the refrigerator. "I'm going to make me a Scooby Doo sandwich of awesome!" she pulled out the long bread rolls, a few different lunch meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, radishes, and lots of other awesome things.

Celes watched her for a few seconds and then walked up behind her and reached around her. "Don't forget the mustard too." she whispered and then handed it to her before pulling away and with a bowl of fruit she snagged. She headed over to a seat and sat down and made herself concentrate on eating and not staring at Roman, or Sune for that matter who had followed and looked just as yummy. God they all looked yummy, she just wanted to take them all into a room and have them one at a time. She growled. Curse Roman's magic.

"Hey I want one of those..." Harry trailed off. "Wait, I cant I have a date with a pretty lady tonight." he winked. "She's short and goes by the name Belle. Tonight we are reenacting the dinner scene in Beauty and the Beast and then watching it."

"She has you wrapped." Sune pointed out helping Roman carry stuff to the table. He looked at Celes when he heard her thought and gave a chuckle.

"Oh, that is so cute!" Roman melted as she looked at Harry. "I want pictures of it. Oh, I wish I could be there to watch."

"Why can't you be there to watch?" Lee asked.

"I'll be in here with Dad. We are going to get an early start on Thanksgiving." Roman said as she grabbed some more stuff to make her Scooby Doo sandwich. "She will look so cute in a small gold dress like Belle." She squealed and smiled. She looked over to Celes and ran her magic down her body. She smiled as she saw her shiver.

Celes gave a whimper and her core gave a little throb. She stood slowly. "I need to go back out into the snow." she said and started for the door.

"Whoa." Harry went to stop her but she slipped past.

Celes paused at the back door and started pulling her socks back on as she heard John and a few of the kids walk in. She yanked on her boots grabbed her coat and went outside and then right into the nearest bank which stood a head taller than her and just walked right into it.

Harry shook his head. "You found a new way to pick on her I see." he noted to Roman.

Roman giggled, "What? I would never do such a thing." she giggled again.

Lee shook his head. "I'll be back. You evil, horny, devil woman." He growled at Roman.

"Alive!" She told him. "You remember that, and Sune will attest to it as well. I just ate him alive as well." she licked her lips then snapped her teeth at him.

He shivered and then growled at her. "Devil woman." He hissed then took off out of the kitchen.

Sune shivered and shook his head. "An hour." he said.

Celes gave another little noise and turned and laid on the bank. She looked up at the darkening sky the snow no longer really cooling her heat. She sighed and kicked her legs a little. "Its not fair." she whined to no one and sighed placed her hands in the snow and picking it up.

Lee walked over and stood over her. "Still not working?" He asked and pulled her onto her feet. "Come on, let's make this go away for the both of us." He kissed her and moaned.

Celes sucked in a breath and moaned pressed into his body. "But..." she moaned and shivered her core throbbing. "Lee." she whimpered. "Shes driving me crazy... Im sorry." she whispered.

"That makes two of us." He told her and popped them ti their room they have been sharing since they built the house. He moaned again as he kissed her and waved a hand. He tossed her naked body onto the bed. He moaned again as he saw her slick core. He slid his fingers into her core. "God, you are so hot!"

Celes' hips shot up and she gave a little shriek. "I know... God... I cant stop thinking about how she felt." she panted and her legs spread wide and her juices, which were already leaking, leaked more and she looked up at Lee. She reached up and touched a hickie and imagined how hot it was to get one and her body shook more. "God!" she gasped and her head fell back while she still panted and rolled her hips a little.

Lee nodded, he was going to have make her release hard in order for her body to be back to normal. He walked over to the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out the vibrating ring and slipped it on. He moaned as he turned on the ring and went back to Celes. He settled between her legs and thrust hard and deep into her core, pressing against her clit.

"Oh God!" Celes shrieked as her core clamped around him and her hips gave a wild jerk. She gripped his shoulders and looked up at him. "God! Yes..." she moaned and rolled back on her head and pushed up harder against him and the ring.

Lee growled and clenched his jaw. God she was so tight. So damn tight and wet. When he had control he leaked back on his heels and gripped her thighs. The started to pump hard and fast into her, holding her tightly by her thighs. With each thrust he growled and shivered. This was all Roman's fault. When she was done being pregnant he was going to make sure she had no voice, slept for an hour and have her on repeat. He growled and thrust harder, the vibrating ring hitting her clit and clit ring every time they came together.

Celes screamed. She bent back and her hips jerked wildly. She didn't go far though because Lee held her in place. Roman did this to them, made them so crazy with desire and list that the two of them couldn't help themselves. They had to touch to release their tension. It was apart of how they worked she'd come to realize. They just used one another sometimes. She and he both understood that they loved each other and understood how this kind of sex happened. She wanted desperately to team up with Lee and just make Roman scream and keep her up until she passed out she was so satisfied. She screamed again and her juices flowed from her. She covered Lee's hands on her thighs with hers and started to push back hips giving a wild jerk each time they came together still.

Lee growled louder and thrust harder. He gripped Celes harder and pulled her to him. "God... Celes..." he growled. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He helped maker her bounce on him and kissed down her neck and nipped it. He growled against her neck and then bent her back to get to her breasts. He sucked hard on her nipples and swirled his tongue around it. He moaned out a growl and shivered again.

Celes held onto him and screamed. God something inside of her was just driving the wild right out and into her. She screamed and gripped his shoulders as her core tightened and throbbed and she bounced and rolled on him. "Lee!" She screamed. "God! Yes... Lee!" She screamed and found her body tightening and her organs slipping up her spine at top speed. She felt more juices flow and knew she and Lee's legs were soaked with her. She screamed and felt her nipples tingle and lactate. God it was hot, she wanted to bite him. She screamed out a growl and kept going.

He growled again, the vibrating ring was a constant pressure against her clit as he held her. He moaned and devoured her breasts. He licked up her milk, sucked on her nipples, and left hickies all over them. He gripped her ass and pulled her tightly against him. The feel of the vibration between them had him shivering. He felt his lower back tighten and he started to shake with the need of his release.

Celes screamed and her body jerked hard in Lee's arms. She looked and him and was suddenly nodding urgently. God it was time to release she could feel the pressure of it. She screamed arched back and her organs hit hard. She felt her juices flow out and screamed again losing her voice mid scream.

Lee howled out his own orgasm, that seemed to shake the walls. He jerked as the vibrator continued to vibrate against them both. He was so sensitive to it that he gasped out another orgasm. His body jerked hard. He wanted to collapse upon her but he felt her baby belly firmly pressed against him. Instead he held her as tightly as he could and fell onto his side with her.

Celes panted and kept jerking and moaning. Something in her knew they needed that ring off or they'd lay in this bed until they were both so aroused again they'd go at each other again. God not that she minded that at all. But they had to eat at some point and wasn't tomorrow Thanksgiving? She jerked and moaned and reached between them slowly and turned off the vibrating ring and moaned and kissed Lee's neck and rolled her hips into him slowly. She shivered and kissed down it unable to help herself even after the local thought process she'd had.

Lee moaned as he slowly started to roll his hips. He moaned again and kissed her. It was slow and sensual. He slid his fingers down her side, to her hip, and to het knee. He pulled her knee to his hip and rolled his hips, pushing his shaft deeper into her.

Celes gave a tiny gasp and moaned as her eyes shut. She matched the slow rolling and leaned forward and kissed him. She moaned into his mouth as her hands slid up into his hair. Now this, this was for them. The wild crazy was because of Roman but the slow was something she had been craving from him. She rolled her hips keeping the motion slow as she kissed along his jaw line and then lightly down his neck.

He moaned as he leaned his head back. He rolled his hips and held her close. She was so soft, small, and smelled so good. He leaned back down and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned again and rubbed his tongue against hers. "Celes..." he moaned again. He kissed down her neck and licked it.

Celes shuddered, from him licking her neck and the sound of her name on his lips. she held onto him tighter and her hips rolled just a tiny bit faster. She slid her hands down over his shoulders and back and started to just let herself feel the situation. He was hard and yet soft. He felt good and right and for a few minutes it was just going to be them. She moaned and shivered and kissed him again.

He moaned into their kiss. He held her tighter and thrust into a little harder. He moaned and kissed her again. God, he couldn't stop kissing her. He just... he wanted her to feel special in this moment. She had a hard time this past week, and she had put it into her little head that he was mooning after Roman. Yes, he missed her, but Celes was carrying his child and he wanted her to feel loved, safe, and present. He kissed her again. "Celes... I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Celes' eyes came open and she looked into Lee's. "I love you too." she said back and kissed him again running her hands down his arms and meeting him as he went a little faster. She watched him as they made love and saw how much he loved her in his eyes. She could feel it too, not in the connection but just by the way he looked at her. The way he touched her. She knew. She had been so stuck in her head all week she had forgotten to just look at him. She shivered and moaned and kissed him long and slow and her automatic opening happened. She gave a little smile and shut her eyes and went back to just feeling the way he was making her feel in the moment. "Lee..." she whispered and ran her hands into his hair.

He kissed her. "Inimorar Mea." He whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I know you love me. You are the one that forgets I love you." He kissed her again and moaned. He kissed down her neck and moaned against it. He kissed her collar bones and nipped them.

Celes tipped her head back a little for him and felt tears prick her eyes. He was right, she did forget sometimes he loved her. And wasn't that horrible. She sniffed and looked at him wanting to apologize but knowing he already knew she was. She kissed him and rolled her hips a little faster. She buried her face in his neck and held onto him tightly. She didn't want him to misunderstand her tears . She kissed his neck and moaned against it and kept running her hands all over his body now. Touching him everywhere she could. He was familiar and new at the same time. She shivered as her body tightened a little bit.

Lee panted as he pumped faster and wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her in his arms as he made love to her. He moaned and shivered as his orgasm filled his body. Then with her they both moaned and released their orgasm together. He held her tenderly as she cried. He soothed her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh," he soothed.

Celes held onto him tightly and kept her face in his neck. She kissed it a few times and pulled back and looked at him. She smiled when he wiped her tears. "I don't know why you say you're awkward when Ro and cry when it counts you know exactly what to do." She said and sniffed and kissed him. "I love you, too much. And I think apart of getting in my head is expecting more... Or something amazing. I'm so glad you're always there to get me out of my head because I would have missed this if I still was." She smiled and kissed him. She sighed and shut her eyes. Then she opened them and giggled. "After these pregnancies are over can we lock ourselves and Roman in a room? Oh the things we can do to her." She said with an air of evil laughter.

He smiled and chuckled. "You and I will double team her then I want time with her to punish her as well." He chuckled. He kissed her a few times. "You silly girl. Always stuck in your head. Are you feeling better now?"

Celes nodded. "I do... And I love you." She kissed him. "And I'm hungry." She kissed him again. "And I'm happy, still slightly horny but good." She kissed him twice and the Arya kicked. "And that, Daddy, is our cue to go eat." She said and their daughter kicked again well aware that she was kicking her daddy too.

"Hey, no kicking the daddy." He told his daughter as he rubbed Celes' baby belly. He smiled and sat up. He took a deep breath. "Roman is cooking now. God, I love the smell of the food she cooks. You want to make my mouth water for food, have Roman cook. I see the same way you get, especially when she makes you your green chili enchiladas and pillows." He smiled and took off the ring. With a wave of his hand, they were dressed. "Come on, let's get some food."

Roman hummed as she turned off the hand mixture. "Sugar please." She told Harry.

"Greens, glorious, delicious greens!" Alan sang as he filled the sink with clean water and soap. Then he transferred the greens from the other sink to the soapy water.

Harry kissed her and laughed. "Oh you meant this sugar." He said producing the sugar decanter.

Celes giggled having heard Alan. "And what your mother wanted, more than anything in the world were greens!" She said as she walked in with Lee.

"My mother?" Alan asked. "How rude." He told Celes.

Roman giggled, "More sugar." She told Harry and puckered her lips.

Sune kissed her. "Sorry too slow." He told Harry and smiled.

Celes giggled. "Into the Woods, Daddy Alan." She said and sat down.

Harry shook his head. They had been doing this with Roman since about the time Lee and Celes disappeared outside. He turned Romans head and kissed her and moaned a little and lightly touched his tongue to hers. "Good sugar." He whispered.

Sune shook his head and kissed Romans neck. "Very good sugar." He agreed.

Roman giggled and squealed, she kicked her feet and added the sugar to the sweet potato batter. She was having a great time and she was happy. Really happy. She turned on the hand mixer and went back to work.

Lee shivered, then he shook his head. "Will you make those pumpkin cookies?"

"Pumpkin cookies?" Roman asked. "I don't like pumpkin, why would I make pumpkin cookies." She asked.

"Roman," Lee whined. "The ones you made while pregnant with Bryce."

"Ones I made while pregnant with Bryce?" She asked, he tried lips gave a little twitch.

Celes giggled. "Yes, I can't make them how you do." She said.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "You know I don't know why you're taking about either mate." He teased. "I mean are you could be delusional you have been prone to fits latky."

Sune nodded. "He has a point.

Celes shook her head and then started humming "what does the fox say" to mess with Sune and throw him off Lee's scent so to speak.

"Hey!" Sune said and then poked her with his magic.

Roman giggled and kicked her feet. "Pie shells please." She told Sune.

Lee frowned and grumbled as he pulled things out to make Celes a sandwich. "Bratty woman."

Celes looked at Sune. "Hey what was that for?" She asked as if she did nothing.

Harry handed over pie crusts.

"You know why!" He said and pointed at her. Then he snapped his teeth at her. "Keep picking on me and I will hold you down and tickle you mercilessly!"

Roman giggled and shook her head as she stabbed holes in it with a fork.

Celes raised an eyebrow to his challenge and started humming louder and then just full on started to sing the song.

"Oh, thats it!" Sune popped over to her. "You're mine!" He tied her hands to the chair and started to tickle her. "Laugh until you pee!" He declared.

Celes screamed with laughter and struggled to get away from him but couldn't. "I...I... it's... just a song." she gasped through her laughed which was starting to take over. Then she started to snort. "Stop!" she shrieked. "Oh..." she started to feel the need to pee and her eyes widened. "Stop!" she shrieked again. "Sune!" she laughed harder and tried really hard to wiggle off the chair.

"Remember the last time this happened? Last minute rush to the bathroom and nearly peeing on yourself." The he untied her and stepped aside so she could run to the bathroom.

Celes took off to the nearest bathroom slid in, she didn't bother to even shut the door. she nearly didn't make it, again. She sat on the toilet and sighed in relief. She leaned back when she finished and then stood and gave a little flinch when a sharp pain came from her belly button and out across her abdomen. She slowed down and went over and washed her hands, flushed the toilet and headed back out being careful not to move in one way or the other. The pain was accompanied by a pressure she didn't recognize from any pregnancy. She frowned as she walked back into the kitchen and carefully got into the chair and then flinched when it happened again and held her hand lightly over her belly button which now hurt.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, feeling her pain. "Is it the baby? "

"I don't... Think so." She whispered and it happened again. She made a little sound and looked Lee. She remembered a few times early she would have this but it went away before it hurt this bad. She looked around and then sighed. "She doesn't feel like she's in distress."

"John!" Lee called and got up to kneel down in front of Celes.

"Did I go too far with the tickling?" Sune asked worriedly.

"It wasn't you." She assured him. "I've had it a little early pregnancy."

John walked in and took it all in. "What's wrong?"

"It's just this pain at my belly button." Celes whispered a little scared.

John frowned and walked up. He stood next to Lee but didn't take his place and ran his magic over Celes. "You irritated you herniated belly button. I knew you had one but it didn't seem to be causing you pain." He said. "Muggles can't fix this during pregnancy but I can." He whispered and corrected it.

Celes let out a sigh when the pain stopped and suddenly her eyes filled with tear and she punched John's arm."why didn't you tell me? I'm... I was..." She punched his arm again.

"I'm sorry." He said and sighed. "Ive been..."

"I know." She cut him off and sniffed. She rubbed her belly and looked down at it. She didn't say it out loud ever but her worst fear while pregnant was losing a child. Roman who was the strongest person she knew had nearly given up, if that happened to her... She sniffed and shook her head.

Lee kissed her cheek, "It's okay, we are okay. No need to be scared." He cupped her face and made her look at him. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Arey, is fine. She is hungry, remember?" He whispered.

Celes looked at him and when she gave a kick like she was trying to reach him she laughed a watery one. "Yes she demands food from her daddy."

"And does the mama also demand food?"

Celes nodded. "She does, I want avocados. Oh!" She blushed. "Can I have radishes with ranch? And a bowl of fruit?" She asked.

"Coming up!" He said as he gave her a sandwich he had made her. "I'll get the rest." He kissed her again.

"Okay, pies into the oven." Roman said. She had watched Celes out the corner of her eye. She didn't need to be told why Celes was scared. She already knew. "Ingredient for corn bread." She said and started to make a list of what she needed.

Celes and ate watching Roman cooking. " _I love you."_ she sent her and then looked up at John and smiled tiny bit. "John." she whispered. She touched his arm. She ran her thumb over his forearm and bit the inside of her mouth and then dropped her hand and went back to her food. She wasn't mad at him, just got scared. She wanted to talk to him before he left. She knew why they were going but she just wanted... a little... John time before they left. She continued to eat her sandwich.

John kissed the top of Celes' head. "Later," he told her.

"Greens are washed, seasoned and on the fire." Alan said.

"Potato salad." Roman told him. Peel and cut potatoes." She told him as she mixed together the ingredients to make a cornbread that would later change into stuffing.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I have a dinner to prepare and a date to dress for." he kissed Roman. "If you want a peek we are going to be set up in the ballroom I built her." he said.

"Ballroom, with who?" Celes asked.

"Belle, we have a beauty and the beast date." he winked.

"Oh, I may come and peek too." she said.

"I figured you wound.' he walked over and kissed her and moaned a little. "I'm stealing you for a week after that one is born." he whispered an kissed he again and left.

Celes watched him leave a pink blush on her cheeks. She shivered and went back to her food as Lee gave her the rest.

"So..." Lee walked his fingers ups Roman's arm. "About those pumpkin cookies." He said and ran a finger down her arm.

Roman shivered. "You are trying to make me deviate from the plan. So, denied! Now go finished eating and then go take pictures of my little Belle and Harry. I have food to cook!"

"Fine." Lee said begrudgingly.

Celes shook her head and watched Ro in the zone. She finished her food and picked up her bowl. She got off her stool and sighed. "I'm going to watch a movie." She said and padded out of the kitchen before anyone responded. She wasn't depressed or upset or anything just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie while the house filled with her favorite smells.

Roman and Alan cooked and talked as they cooked. When they goy prep work done and things in the oven, Roman slipped off her stool and made her way to the little ballroom. She sighed in her disappointment. She found Harry holding a sleeping Belle in his arms and was walking out the room. "I missed it all." She whispered.

"Lee came and took pictures. We danced during the ballroom part. I think that's what did her in." he said and smiled down at the little girl he just loved so much. She tormented him but he couldn't say no. "He said he would get Celes in the dark room tomorrow for a bit before lunch and develop them for you." he said. "Want to help me tuck her in?" he asked.

She nodded and walked with him up to her room. She got her pajamas as Harry took her dress off. She handed him the light green nightgown and she took the gold ballroom dress. She carefully placed it on a hanger and hung it up with the rest of her other pretty dresses. She watched as Harry placed Belle into bed and covered her. Roman smiled and kissed her little cheek.

Harry leaned down and kissed Belle's forehead. "Next time, we can do Tarzan." he whispered to the sleeping girl. He stood and took Roman's hand and they walked from Belle's room together. "You have fun with your dad?" he asked as they walked, him subtly leading her to their room in the new house.

"Yes, it was nice." She said and held his hand. "Do you think... maybe we can do that?" She whispered. "The ballroom scene?"

Harry looked down at her and then smiled. "I would love to do that with you. Do you know how it all started with that specific date? She asked how I asked you to marry me. So I told her and she wanted to do that." he kissed the top of Roman's head. "We can do the ballroom scene. We can do dinner and dancing and whatever else you want." he said wrapping his arm around her and steering her into their room. He had taken the time to make sure it was warm. Lots of big blankets a huge fire place and the bed was situated only a few feet away from it. The room was narrow but long and a bathroom stood at the other side of where they walked in. "I wanted you to stay warm in Romania because I know you dislike snow." he said.

She smiled and looked around. "I like your style, Mr. Potter." She giggled. She slowly lowered herself in front of the fireplace, "I likely." She giggled and wiggled her toes.

Harry sat down behind her and pulled her between his legs. He leaned against the bed and allowed her to lean on him. "You're okay now." he whispered and rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. "I can feel it, you feel better."

"I am." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I was... I was ashamed... and scared. God, I was so scared." She whispered.

Harry nodded. "I know, I could feel it." he said. "Its why I stuck so close. After we got here especially I just didn't want to leave your side." he said and rubbed his cheek in her hair. "I think I figured out why I cling to you more when you're pregnant." he rubbed her belly. "It don't matter who's baby it is, you're vulnerable when your pregnant. I may like you less reckless but you need more protection. And that's why I cling, no matter who the father is. You're my charge, and I will protect you with everything I have including my life."

Roman curled into him and pressed her cheek to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "And you make me safe. You make me feel so safe. I feel so safe with you. Although I feel a need to be with John... I feel safe with you. I may be a handful and a pain, but when it comes to safety and you tell me to leave, I will follow your command... only when I'm pregnant." She giggled. She leaned up and pressed her nose to his neck.

Harry sighed and smiled. "I know only when you're pregnant, Little Alpha." he said rubbing her back. He just loved the hell out of Roman. He pulled her face back and kissed her and gave a moan. He had been spending a ton of time with her but since she had started being scared he had stayed away from pushing sex. He slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned again and then pulled back. He looked at her face lit by the fire light and smiled. "This light suits you." he pointed out.

She shivered and lazily opened her eyes. She had a slight blush paint her cheeks. She had been so horny when she finally snapped out of her fear. Now that she was in Harry's arms she felt aroused, but not as wild. "Kiss... kiss me like that... again." She whispered. She didn't know why, but Harry made her feel so feminine when she was pregnant. There were times she loved the wildness of him but then there was a softness that she enjoyed as well. She wanted him to explore her body... just take his time in touching her... she have a whimper as she pressed her legs together. She wanted to feel his fingers between her legs and feel his kisses. God... he made her want to just slow down like a teen and explore. She shook her head and tried to clear it. She had to tell him about Hawaii.

Harry kissed her again and his hand slid down her neck and rested just inches away from her breast. He could sense the urge to have him, but he also sensed she needed to say something else. He moaned and slid his tongue back into her mouth and made a slow exploration of her mouth. Tonight, even if it wasn't right this second, he was going to make love to his wife. Slow and long. He pulled back. "Talk to me, then Ill make love to you." he whispered.

She moaned and shivered. "I..." she shook her head to clear it. "After tomorrow, John and I are going to Hawaii. He says we will stay a week... or until Pono is born. He's supposed to be here early December."

Harry nodded slowly. "I... do you..." he stopped and took a deep breath so he didn't knee jerk reaction and hurt her feelings. "Okay. That's good, Pono should be born in Hawaii. And... we can pop out there when you go into labor." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, if you need me at all you call, yeah?" he asked.

"Always." She said and cupped his cheek. She kissed him gently. "What were you going to ask me? Please tell me."

Harry groaned a little. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to go. But I have a feeling this is Roman and John time." he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled at him and kissed him. "Right now its Roman and Harry time." She whispered. "Kiss me again." She moaned.

Harry moaned and kissed her again as she requested. He just wanted to kiss her all night. He slid his hand down over her breast and just kept it going. Exploring the front of her body . "God I love you." he whispered. He eased her up and then helped her lay down in front of the fire. He used magic and removed her clothes and his. He moaned and just took her in with his eyes and then leaned down and kissed her. He started to trail kisses down to her collarbones and kissed along them deciding he wanted to relearn her.

She moaned as she rolled her body. She gave him a little blush at his words. It warmed her body and made her feel so good. She shivered and rubbed his head. She loved the feel of his and Sune's hair. Sune felt like fur but Harry's was so soft like one of her favorite sweaters. She shivered again and opened her legs so that he was between them. "I love you too." She told him.

Harry smiled and took his time making sure to kiss every part of her from her collarbones to her breasts. When he got to her breasts he worshiped each one with his tongue and lips making sure she felt each and every little bit of pleasure he hoped to cause her. He moaned as he kissed down over her belly. He would never admit it out loud, but before John came along, he had always thought the girls were so beautiful when they were pregnant. He let his lips drag over her belly and lightly skim her belly button which had not ring and stuck out. It was sensitive, more than usual he knew from things Celes told him so he was gentle. Then he followed the line from her navel down to her pubic mound and kissed along it moaning as he slid his hands up between her legs and massaged her thighs gently.

Roman gasped out her moans. She shivered and rolled her hips. She whimpered and rolled her hips and shivered harder. "K-Koa." She moaned. He had done anything major and she was already ready. His hands on her thighs, his hot breath on her core, and his lips brushing her skin…" She whimpered and felt her juices leak. Her core throbbed and her hips lifted a little higher. Nothing wildly or urgently, but she felt so sensual and warm. Her hips did a natural roll waiting for the pleasure his actions promised. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, waiting for him to do what he wanted.

Harry moaned. He caught her scent and knew she was leaked. His tongue flicked out and he licked down to her clit ring and moaned as he sucked on it gently then to her clit in which he did the same. He moaned at the preview of her taste and moaned more as he licked to her core and slid his tongue into it. He swirled it around and listened to her moan and felt her arch and pushed towards him. He kept his actions slow wanting to savor her flavor, the way they were feeling. God he wanted to make love so it felt like a hundred years of it. He slowly licked back up to her clit and used his tongue to lick slow circles around it.

She gasped out her moans and rolled her hips up. She shivered and made little mewing noises and shivered as more of her juices leaked. Her body arched and she mewed again. She rolled up onto her head and gasped again. "Harry…" She gasped out. Her body tingled and shivered.

Harry continued the slow circles around her clit and his hand slid up her thigh and he slid his fingers into her hot core and moaned against her. He pumped his fingers slowly, angling them up so they contacted her g-spot when he thrust in slowly. God this was so hot, he may have even thought this was hotter than all the demanding rough wild sex they had. He increased the speed of his tongue and fingers so that her mews morphed into soft moans. He shivered himself when her juices leaked down his hand.

Roman gasped and moaned. "Oh… God…" She moaned and shook. She bit her lower lip and dug her finger into the carpet under them. "Oh, God…" She arched her back and shivered again. "Harry… Harry…" she rolled onto her head and squealed as her orgasm filled her body. Then it washed over her in waves.

Harry moaned and felt the orgasm. He kept his fingers pumping in and out of her slowly as he started his kisses back up to her face. He moaned and kissed her dipping his tongue in her mouth so she could taste and he could indulge in her. With a move he had his fingers out and he was sliding into her core. He moaned and flipped them over so he was on his back and she was on top to make it more comfortable for her. He slid his hands up her thighs and looked at where they connected and felt his shaft give a jerk inside of her. He slid his hands up to her hips and guided her to slowly start lifting her hips up and down. While he did that, he also started to thrust up into her slow and steady the whole time watching her body react to the pleasure of the moment.

She moaned as she slowly rode him. She moaned as she leaned her head back and placed her hands on his chest. Her hair draped over his thighs and she moaned as her mouth parted open in her pleasure. She rolled her hips and enjoyed the feel of him and of the warmth in the room. This was like her own… safe haven with Harry. She was so warm and felt so good. The feel of him slowly sliding in out of her was building her up to an orgasm. She looked down at him and couldn't help but wonder how a simple slow act of this could feel so good. She could feel him enter her as she started to tighten around him. Gripping him as if her core was her hand and was starting to massage him, also brining him to a slow orgasm.

Harry looked up at her and moaned. He rolled back on his head. He enjoyed the way her body gripped him as if it were for only him. He moaned and pumped just a little faster and slid his hands up from her hips to cup her breasts. They were bigger than normal from pregnancy but they were still all Roman. The way they felt in his hand. They felt like nothing else. He slid his hands down to her ass now and moaned. He _loved_ her ass. He gently squeezed it and encouraged her to move just a tiny bit faster. The slow tingles of orgasm building inside his lower back. He shuddered and kept watching her move finding her actions even more arousing when he watched them happen.

Roman moaned and shivered. God, she loved the way he held her ass. It was as if he could guide her to do his will, whether they were having sex, making love, or him just holding her ass. Her breathing became quickened as her hips moved to Harry's will. "Harry… Harry…" She moaned and started to pant. Her body started to tingle and tighten as her orgasm filled her body. She looked down at him for permission to release her pleasure.

Harry looked back at her, passion and need all over her face. She was beautiful. He moaned and nodded. "Yes... yes Ku'uipo." he said and just as they released their orgasm's he sat up and pushed into her deeply and kissed her on the mouth growling a little into her mouth as he held her as tightly as he could.

She gasped and shivered as a second orgasm rocked her. She melted into his kiss and leaned heavier against him. "Koa…" She moaned as she closed her eyes again. Her lips swollen with his kiss, her body tingled with his last thrust, and extremely satisfied felt her body give a satisfy glow and grow heavy. "Hold me through the night?" She asked, ready to curl into his arms for the night.

"Yes." he whispered. "I will hold you until it's time to get up and spend every opportunity holding you tomorrow." he said. He laid them down and pulled one of the thick blankets off the bed. He kept them connected and they laid facing one another. It always felt perfect to just lay there connected to Roman. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her eyes. "Sleep, Ku'uipo. I will not leave." he whispered. He didn't know why it felt like he was saying good bye. He shook his head and smiled a little watching her drift into sleep.

"I love you too." She whispered and fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in harry's arms. Then her eyes opened a little as she remembered something. "I forgot Celes' dream catcher…" She whispered, as fear of her nightmares started to creep in.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing can get us here." he soothed, but made the dreamcatcher appear close by. "I'm right here. Sleep my Little Alpha. Nothing will hurt you." he whispered.

She nodded and gave a yawn. "Thank you, Koa." She snuggled closer to him and then fell asleep.

 _"_ Anytime." he whispered and followed her into sleep.

Celes woke, a bit startled. She didn't know where she was for a few seconds. Actually she really didn't know where she was. She sat up slowly and looked around. When she had fallen asleep she had been in the media room watching her second movie having taken dinner in there because she had suddenly felt lazy and spoiled. She gave a shiver and looked down at the bed and saw John sleeping next to where she sat. She reached out and touched his shoulder testing if he was real. Even though she had fallen asleep he had still come to get her just to be close to her. She frowned when she tired to remember why she woke. She looked around the room again and shivered not liking whatever was making goose bumps rise on her arms. She laid down in the bed and moved her head very close to John's and kissed him. _"John."_ she sent him _. "Wake up, something is in this room with us."_

" _I know._ " He sent her. He had been awake the hold time. He had been laying there watching Celes sleep when he felt it. " _Jonas had actually felt it first. It was trying to get to where Ro is, but couldn't get to her. So, it is now here._ " He held her a little tighter. " _Let Cecil out and he will let you feel it stronger."_

Celes' first instinct was to say no, she was still mad at him. But she knew she needed to know. She sighed and for the first time in months a loud herself to open and allow Cecil in. She couldn't help the sigh of relief and then she felt it and stiffened. " _Mona."_ she sent and suppressed a growl. Then she gave a horrible shiver as she felt the presence, Mona brush over her body and hover on her womb. She gave a whimper while Cecil gave a growl causing the power to recoil. Then it was gone. Celes pressed her face into John's chest and gave a little sob. "She's horrible."

"I do not like when she is upset." Jonas said softly to Cecil. He automatically reached for Cecil's hand.

Cecil took it. "Neither do I, we need a plan." he said to more than just Jonas and himself.

Ruth walked through the wall and sat on the bed and frowned. "Odd, so odd. I should have detected this. But it's not living nor is it dead."

Leelane walked in. Harman is with Ro and Harry. He was able to block that filthy thing." She said with disgust. "Will the babies be okay?" She asked with concern.

Jonas nodded and stepped closer to Ruth. "I think I may have a way to fix it."

"Oh?" Ruth asked. She looked up at him then blushed a pink glow spread across her pale face. She stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the undisturbed snow. If she were to close her eyes she could imagine Japan as a garden and hear the bamboo water fountain made its noise. It gave her peace. And she wished to be in her black kimono. "What is your plan?" She asked as she felt calmed.

Jonas followed her and stood just behind her. He always had this intense urge to touch her. He'd kissed her once, and she had returned it even but then came back to herself and had pulled away. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Ruthie." he whispered. "I think she needs rebirth. So the angry spirit can move on."

"Rebirth?" Celes whispered from the bed, realizing the spirits had forgotten them. "Does she deserve that?"

Leelane gasped, "You're not going to make a rebirth of one of the kids, are you? Oh! If you do, make her Hawaiian, something she would hate!"

Ruth gave a little smile. She had always thought Leelane a stickler, but she had her moments that gave her a tickle. "I don't think your brother was talking about that."

"Well poo!" Leelane said and gave a little huff.

Jonas smiled at his sister then made Ruth turn around. "You don't mind the idea." he nodded and looked at Celes. He cared for her he found. He had gone to her when Cecil has asked but now... he actually saw a lot of the man he loved in her. She didn't look happy. "Everyone, including someone like her, deserves a second chance to get it right. She wont remember herself like her spell to be reborn had done. Shell be a fresh slate. I thought she could be born to a nice Romanian family who only have her." he said.

Celes thought about it an dnodded. "Alemana could find peace in his sisters death." she whispered.

"Sounds, nice if you ask me... but it don't look like you are asking me." She gave a little giggle.

Ruth blushed again, "Yeah, do what you have to do." She said and started out the room. "If you need my help let me know."

"Oh! I do!" Leelane said. "Maybe some facials, pedicures, and, manicures. Oh! And we can tell each other stories!" She gave a squeal and hopped up.

"No thank you."

"Come on Ruhie!" She whined and followed her out the room.

The remaining spirits chuckled. Jonas was the first to take his leave and then was followed by Harmon. Cecil was the only one remaining.

"Thank you." He bowed to Celes.

Celes' eyes filled with tears. "Go away, Cecil." She looked at him. "I won't keep you out but... Please."

Cecil nodded. "As you ask." He bowed and left.

Celes sniffed and looked at John. "Baby steps." She whispered knowing she was being like Roman in this. And to have softened to the demon first. She sighed. She looked up at John and kissed him.

John shook his head. "I think you are being too harsh. Besides, how will Sune ever forgive him, if his example that forgives is being stubborn and hard headed." He gave her a chastising kiss.

Celes sighed a little. He was right. "Okay, okay. Ill talk to him." she sighed and actually felt a lot better having Cecil in her again. She leaned against John and looked around the room. "Is this our room, or just a room?" she asked. She rubbed her belly.

John chuckled, "This is our room, my silly little wife." He tapped her nose.

Celes smiled and wrinkled her nose. She pulled his hand over to rub her belly and sighed. "I was going to spend time with you tonight too." She whispered. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be sorry. Its natural for you ti fall asleep." He kissed her cheek and pulled her into him. "I felt your need to talk to me earlier. "What is in your mind?"

Celes sighed and curled into his side. "John, I just wanted to be close to you before you left." she whispered. "Sometimes I just need you." he said and nuzzled his neck. "I got really scared today, I... I'm sorry I punched you." she sighed. "But that and you and Roman leaving tomorrow... I just had this overwhelming need for you. Not even for sex, you know just to feel you near me."

He pressed his face into her hair. "We aren't leaving forever. We will be back. This is for us. We need this." he told her and rubbed her back. "Just like how you and Ro stayed at your house with Belle. You enjoyed that, didn't you? I could feel that both of you enjoyed that." He chuckled. "You two were so cute! I loved it." He kissed the top of her head. "I know you two don't want to go through that again, but I really pray you both change your mind about it. I think we need another McTaggert-Diggory baby." He smiled at the thought.

Celes smiled. She blushed a tiny bit. "I want to be the one pregnant. I don't think it's possible. If we could figure it out and Roman was okay with being the father... If do it." She stopped to actually think about it. Belle was the light of their lives. She was pure magic and everything she and Roman ever wanted from one another and more. "If we did it again that'd be okay too. I was emotional with Belle, worried, scared but she got here and I thought it wouldn't be bad." She smiled at him. "If like to have another baby with Ro. I really would." She kissed him. "John, I'm not saying I don't want you to go or something I just... Wanted to be close to you. I'm so happy you're finally getting that time you've craved." She giggled. "She's going to keep you on your toes."

He smiled, "I hope so. I really hope so." He kissed the top of her head. He didn't know how he would be able to get Ri ti impregnate Celes... unless he laced his magic with hers like Em's father did with Em. The only reason Ro got pregnant was because if Cecil. He rubbed her back. He really liked seeing Ro glow with Celes' baby. Celes was so strong in her light power, that no matter what happens, Ro would never have a dark child with her. He sighed and kissed her again.

"John, don't think too much about the me having Ro's baby. I'm just dreaming out loud. I haven't even really expressed to Roman about it." she whispered and kissed him. She gave a tiny yawn. "Hold me until morning, okay?" she asked.

He smiled and held her. "I will try everything to give you what you want. You know that." He whispered. He smiled and and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, my little wife."

Celes gave a little smile and snuggled close. "John, just by being here with me... and not just right now, but being here and choosing to let me save you, let me love you is all I'll ever really need from you." she sighed and closed her eyes and smiled a tiny bit. "I love you, my John." she whispered and relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

John smiled and kissed her again. Then he relaxed and fell asleep himself.

Morning came too early for one Breseius Jordan. She hadn't slept well, the night before Brax had nearly kissed her and she had sort had a minor... whatever and then scurried away. She wanted him to, but she didn't want to mess it up for him. She could tell he knew what he was doing. She didn't know how he knew, she just did. She opened her eyes and looked at Lana sleeping and smiled. She felt instantly calmed by her presence and snuggled closer. She pressed her nose to Lana's and pressed her lips together. Maybe she was freaking out because who she really wanted to kiss her the first time was laying in the bed. And it wasn't weird, for her to want that from both Brax and Lana that how their mothers and fathers were. She moved her lips closer to Lana's but froze when she met her eyes and blushed. "Morning." she whispered and pulled away feeling foolish.

"What are you doing?" She asked and pulled Bree close to her and tucked her under her chin. "We need more sleep. You tossed and turned all night."

Bree's blush grew. "Lala, Brax almost kissed me last night." she whispered.

Lana sighed, "You've been wanting to kiss him forever, why didn't you?"

She looked up at Lana. "I... I don't want to mess it up..." she said and looked into her eyes. "And I don't want him to be the first one."

Lana frowned at her. "Let him lead you. It's okay." Her frowned. "You've been bugging him to kiss you since forever now you want someone else to kiss you?" She suddenly became angry. She didn't like the idea of anyone kissing her but Brax. "Who do you want to kiss you first?" She demanded.

Bree recoiled a little and looked at her. "Lala, I want you to kiss me." she said incredulously. "I... I love you, and I know I love you the way Mama and Mummy love each other." she tangled her legs more with Lana's. "I want it to be you, like Mummy was Mama's first real kiss."

Lana's mouth dropped open in shock. Then she pulled back only to fall out the bed. "W-what?" She asked still in her shock.

Bree suddenly felt really stupid. She blushed really red and got out of the bed. "It's nothing." she whispered as tears pricked her eyes. "I was just being stupid, don't listen to me. I'll let Brax kiss me today." she said heading for their bathroom to hide.

Once the door vlosed she scrambled to her feet and ran across the hall to Brax. "Kiss her and kiss her good! Kiss her so good that she don't have thoughts of kissing me." She told him.

Brax paused mid putting his shirt on and looked at Lana with wide eyes. "I knew that was why, how didn't you? She wants both of use to kiss her Lana." he sighed and pulled on his shirt. Over the weeks his confidence had grown with her. They practiced and both got better. He walked up to her. "How can you deprive her what you give to me?" he asked softly. "She loves you and I can wait for you to figure out you do too..." he sighed and grabbed her chin. "You kiss her first." he said and walked around her and left the room before she could say anything else.

Bree sat on the floor in the bathroom crying silently. Lana had all but told her she didn't return her feelings that way. Bree had thought for she did. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. It wasn't fair, usually Lana was the first one to figure all this out. It wouldn't even surprise her if a boy had already kissed her. They spent so much time with ones not related, and not just Brax, she played Quiddich with the boys down the street. She wiped her cheeks as a flair of jealousy spiked. "Mine though." she whispered and pressed her eyes into her knees.

Lana's face turned red. What the hell was she suppose to do? She didn't see this coming... well she kind of saw it. She was so stupid. She loved Ree-ree, she would do anything for her. But kissing her like she had been kissing Brax... did she even love her that way? But what was a little kiss? What if she wanted more? Lana had been kissing Brax and found she wanted more. But she would wait. She just didn't see herself going any further with Ree-ree. But kissing... kissing was nice. She squared her shoulders... She can do this. She can kiss Ree-ree. If there was more that she wanted she would have to put up barriers to protect Ree-ree as well as herself. She closed the door ti their room and banged on the bathroom door. "Ree-ree! Open this door right now!" She demanded.

Bree sniffed and stood. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "What?" she snapped. "Going to stomp all over my heart some more?" she said and then she broke and sobbed. "Just forget it okay, Ill just get Brax to kiss me." she said and turned and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Lana pulled her hand and pushed her against the wall. Befire Ree-ree could say or do anything she was kissing her. She pushed her tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she explored her mouth with her tongue. She found she actually enjoyed tasting her. She pulled back and made sure Bree was steady. When she was, she grabbed a towel and walked out.

Bree stood against the wall panting. She shivered a little and her eyes filled with tears again. She forced it. She sniffed and got in the shower and cleaned her body. When she got out and kept licking her lips trying to find Lana's taste there as it had been before the shower. She had liked the kiss but... it wasn't suppose to be like that. Lana had treated it like a chore, not like something she wanted to do. She got dressed slowly still crying and then just sat down on the bed and folded her hands in her lap and started at the door of their room.

"Bree, Lana, time to get... oh, Bree. Why are you crying, baby?" Roman asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and pulled her into her arms. "Talk to mummy and let her make it all feel better." She cooed at her and rubbed her head.

Bree broke out into sobs again. "I did something bad... well I forced Lana to do something... she didn't want to do." she whispered. "I didn't... I didn't mean to I was just being honest. I just wanted..." she sighed and cried and hugged Roman. "Mummy, I really made her mad. I just wanted her to kiss me. I just, Brax he's been trying to since he got here and... and I want him to, but I want her to more. And she did... and it wasn't how it was suppose to be." she cried.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. She gave a little smile. "Don't cry, babe." She wiped her eyes. "I am going to tell you a secret." She told her. "But no more crying, okay?"

Bree sniffed and then blinked rapidly to make herself stop and then looked at her. "Okay."

"You love La-la, right? And she kissed you? I kissed mama like that. I was so mad at daddy. He was trying to protect me and wouldn't kiss me. Then mama was hanging around Lark's daddy. She wanted him to kiss her too. But Mama was mine. I didn't know why I felt like that, but she was was mine. So, after arguing with daddy I found mama talking to Blaise. I stepped between them and kissed Celes." She smiled at the memory. "She was so angry at me. But that was our first kiss." She giggled. "Now, here us the secret. You want La-la to kiss you and mean it? Make her jealous. She already thinks of you as hers. She just don't know how." She kissed Bree's cheeks. "You two share birthdays because she wants you to be so close to her."

Bree nodded and smiled a little. "Brax doesn't make Lana jealous. If anything I think she loves him as much as I do." she sighed and hugged Roman. "Thank you, mummy." she said.

Roman smiled, "You are welcome." She kissed her cheeks. "Now give me one of your dazzling smiles. I love when you smile. So pretty."

Bree gave her a smile and then got up. "I don't know where Lala is." she whispered. "I'm going to go do something." she said leaving before she could be stopped. She decided today would be a Bree day. But when the dhampirs in training showed up, Bree had another idea.

Roman giggled and went down to her work room. "Oh, Cecil my Cecil. Where art thou Cecil?" She called.

Celes popped into the room. "He's here." She said holding her arms out with a little smile. "He's been here since last night."

"Really?" She squealed and wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her. She moaned as she did. She loved when Celes was complete with Cecil and Hi'iaka. It made her damn appealing. She shivered as her body heated up. "God... I want you. I want you both." She moaned against her lips." She shivered then pulled back. "Wait! You're trying to distract me! I won't have it. I have official business."

Celes giggled. "Okay, lay the official business out and maybe we will have a little sex and touching afterwards." She said her eyes lightening with Cecil's comment.

Roman shivered. Then she blushed. "I have something for Cecil." She said and went to her cabinet. "I've been slipping it into Cecil's food and drink." She said holding out a small vile. "When I found out that Kitaru was Cecil's demon and that she was dying, I had Leelane slip this into his food and drink once a week. You don't feel as weak, right?" She asked.

Cecil gave a frown as he came forward fully. "No, I mean I did but no... What is it?"

"Its..." she blushed again. "Its an imitation of a daemon's life. I created it when I learned about Damon and his powers... and how he affected me. I wanted to make it just in case something bad happened to him I could extend my life a little longer to put my affairs in order. Of course I needed some of Damon's essences for it to work. I... well when me, Pele, and Ruth went to visit Kitaru I knew she felt familiar, at the time I didn't know why. But I took some of her essence and I've kept it since." She held up a glass box that had a glow to it. "Kitaru in a box!" She squealed with a bright smile.

Cecil left Celes and stepped forward an looked at it. He looked at Roman. "Youre keeping me alive."

"Shes ready, you know. To be on her own for real." Celes said softly to him. "She's asked for rebirth."

Cecil spun around. "She has?"

"It wont happen, Sune won't consent."

"He's upset." Cecil stated feeling the sting for causing that.

"But she needs to feel love from you first." Roman said. "How is someone going to love her if you can't do that first?" Roman asked. She toed at the carpet. "And yes, I am keeping you alive. I love you, so I am keeping you alive until she returns to you. She is sick not only because if the curse. She is sick because she needs to be back with her host. A daemon can't survive without the other unless you die and come back."

Cecil sighed. "Thank you and I should show love, Celes does. In her dreams with Kitaru."

Celes shrugged. "She needs it. And it's what I do. Make demons feel good."

Roman grind. "Now, drink up. Its that time of week. I have made a month's worth and Leelane knows here to get them. I just wanted you know while I was gone. She's told me you have been suspicious of her for a while." She giggled. "She likes the "secret agent" play. So, maybe you can't play with her a bit and pretend I didn't know, then pretend to almost catch her?" She giggled again. "She is cute."

Cecil smiled. "She is very cute." He said thinking on this. Then he looked between the girls and went back into Celes.

Celes stood and smiled. "You're amazing you know that?" She asked.

"I know. I'm just made of awesome." She giggled and bounced on her toes. "The amazing and awesome wife."

Celes stepped closer to her. "Yes, yes you are. She whispered.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." She squealed and toed around her. "You have to catch ne first." She squealed again and ran out of her work room.

Celes growled and started after her. She caught her easier than usual and pressed her against the wall. "Roman, I want to have you. Please." She moaned kissing Roman. She moaned and slipped her tongue into her mouth and shivered. "Property I want to fill you." She whispered.

Roman whimpered with need as her knees went weak. She panted and looked up at Celes/Cecil. "Not fair." She whined. "You're going to double team me."

"Is that what you want?" Celes asked and Cecil split off from her.

Cecil scooped Roman up and popped then to the room Celes had put aside for Roman and herself and laid Roman on the bed.

Celes peaked out from behind Cecil and walked out in front of him. "What do you want?" She asked Roman breathlessly tracing her thigh.

Roman shivered as she looked up at Celes then at Cecil. "You two play dirty... so dirty." She squealed and started to take off her dress. "I will not be outdone."

Celes bit her lip and moaned as she watched Romans clothes come off. "Cecil behind her. I'm going to get under her." She whispered.

Cecil smiled. "Yes I think that will do, I've seen that memory you both rather enjoyed it." He thought his clothes away and walked over to the bed. He picked up Romans naked body and turned her over on all fours. He moaned and kissed the small of her back as he waiting for Celes to get into position.

Celes moaned and leaned up and flicked her tongue ring over Romans clit ring and moaned. She loves double teaming her with Cecil because she felt it all. The way Romans core closed around Cecil the way her own core responded to it. God it was one of the few times she felt the need to touch herself as well. She moaned and locked up Romans core savoring the twist. "You can go now." She sent Cecil and gasped when he trusted into Roman.

Roman squealed as she shook. She wasn't expecting this... this was... "Oh... God!" She squealed again. She rocked back onto Cecil and moaned, enjoying the way he felt as well. "God..." She moaned again. She bit her lower lip and looked down at Celes. Her mouth watered as she leaned down and licked Celes' clit. She moaned again and used her lips to pull on it.

Celes squealed against Roman and her hips went up. God that was just... She could feel Cecil in Roman feel this sensations and the ones Roman was causing. She shivered and spread her legs and continued what she was doing to Roman. The whole room heated with them.

Cecil moaned and the growled as he thrust careful not to move her so she could please Celes. He leaned down and kissed her lower back and licked along her ass and moaned.

Roman squealed and shivered. She didn't know why her ass was such a popular asset… hee hee, _ass_ et. Roman giggled and then moaned again. she swirled her tongue around Celes clit and flicked her tongue against her tongue ring. Then she pulled it with her lips. The finally just went for it. She sucked on her clit and moaned against it.

Celes gasped against Roman's clit and her hips shot up higher. She moaned and rolled them. She regained her composure a bit her whole body throbbing and vibrating with pleasure she swirled her tongue on Roman's clit and then sucked on it enthusiastically.

Cecil felt the girls enter the heightened state of arousal. He moaned as the room filled with his magic to help the sensations heightened in a way that would blow both their minds. He moaned and kept going thrusting in and out of Roman.

Roman squealed and shook as her hips jerked. Celes worked her magic as Cecil worked his. God, she was in a stage of arousal. She licked down to Celes core and thrust her tongue into her core. She gave a scream as she rocked a little faster onto Cecil and jerked her hips again. "C-Ce…" She screamed again.

Celes started to give tiny screams against Roman and they were all drawing near the end. She could feel her own juices as she found herself soaked in Roman's she moaned and slid her hands up to hold onto Roman as she went at her with more intent ready to drive her over the edge.

Cecil started to thrust harder into Roman and growl with each thrust. He could feel the tightening of Roman's core and he could feel that Celes was getting there too. "Oh God…" he moaned and tightened his hands on her hips as they all started to release.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" Roman chanted as she felt her hips jerked and shiver. "Oh, God… I'm… I'm…" She screamed as her orgasm hit her. Then she screamed again as her juices gushed out.

Celes screamed her own double orgasm, her juices flooding form her as well. She reached up and touched Roman's clit and moaned then licked her clean. She moaned and rolled her hips once more.

Cecil growled out his own orgams and once Roman and Celes came down he withdrew himself back into Celes after helping Roman to lay next to Celes.

Celes shivered and jerked and kissed Roman. "I need a shower." she whispered and giggled and kissed Roman again and then turned to her tucking her hands under her chin and their bellies touched. "I love you, you know that right?" she asked.

Roman smiled and kissed her. "And I love you too." She rubbed her nose against hers. "Bath time!" She giggled, "You rub me down and I'll rub you down." She winked at her.

Celes shivered and nodded. She got up with Roman and walked into their bathroom. She grinned. "I got you a big bowl tub. I know you and Harry have one at home but… you like them so much." she said and waved a hand and the water started. "I want to ask you something, if that's okay." she said as they walked over to get into the tub.

"I like bowl. They make me feel like I'm a steamed bun or a main course of a soup." She giggled and stepped into the tub. "What do you want to ask me?"

Celes got into the tub, normally she would sit behind her but being pregnant herself it was easier to face her. She reached up and and tucked some of Roman's hair behind her ear and smiled. "I had an interesting conversation with John last night." she started.

"Oh?" She asked as she grabbed a loofah and soap. She lathered it up and then started to wash Celes.

Celes smiled and did the same for Roman. "Mmm, he brought up the fact that he really liked when you were pregnant with our daughter." she said. "Got me thinking about… all of it." she took her time washing Roman's body. "What if… what if we tried again?" she asked softly.

Roman's eyes lit up. "Really?" she whispered. "You… You wouldn't mind? I mean I know we agreed not to have another one, because it was hard not to feel each other, but… I really would like another one." She whispered.

Celes' hand paused on her chest and she looked at Roman. "We'd have to tell the boys. They need to know." she looked down now at Roman's collarbones. "Ro, do you remember when I got pregnant with Shan… how… how you were upset that you didn't do it?"

Roman stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

Celes bit the inside of her mouth trying to figure out how to word what she'd been thinking since even then. "I… if there was a way…" she looked at Roman. "I just want to have your child. I don't even know if we can but I know I do. I'd be happy either way."

"Really?" She asked. "Like, really? You would?" She asked.

Celes nodded. "I would." she whispered trying to gage her reaction. She knew it was risky talking about this while she was pregnant, but John had put the idea, well brought it back to the front anyways. "I really would, but only if you want me to. Like I said, I'm happy either way. I love Belle, she's so amazing and she's so much of you and so much of me and to have more…" she smiled. "I would love it, either way."

Roman smiled. "oh, I love when she is so excited that she trips. She is so cute… I want another but one." She giggled. "If its possible, yes, I would like that."

Celes grinned and kissed her. "Okay." she kissed her again. "Okay." she said and again and laughed. "I love you." she said and finished cleaning Roman. "You have food to cook." she reminded her.

"Yes, yes i do." She giggled. When she was cleaned she got up and out of the tub. "I don't know what to wear." She kissed Celes. "Elisha and Mrs. Elisha is coming over… with an entourage." She rolled her eyes. "So, annoying. He really is." She smiled. "I got him angry again." She giggled. "I'm especially skilled at making that man angry."

Celes giggled and stood. She grabbed a towel. "Just wear what you usually wear. Dress to be warm." she kissed her. "And Elisha isn't that bad, but you are the only one who seems to upset him. Come on, let's get dressed. I'll help you pick something." she said and led Roman off to their closet.

Bree pretty much spent the day alone. She didn't even interact with Brax when he tired to talk to her. She smiled and played nice when that Elisha dudes family got there. She walked around before dinner was ready to be served and then sat down on the steps in the main hall of the house. She sighed and toed the step in front of her. "Stupid… stupid, stupid." she whispered.

"I hope you're not saying that about yourself." came a voice.

Bree looked up and gave a little smile to the dhampir trainee with Elisha's guard. "I am, in fact." she said.

He came over and sat down next to her. "You don't look stupid." he pointed out.

Bree looked up at him as a blush touched her cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered and smiled at him. "I'm Bree." she said.

"I'm Oliver, although everyone calls me Ollie." he said with a smile. "I've been watching you, you're very sad. Did something happen?" he asked.

Bree gave a little smile. "I'm having a… an argument with my best friend." she said sugar coating it.

"Awe, those are the worst. It was good to see you smile. Its very beautiful." he pointed out.

Bree blushed liking his attention. She didn't know why she was letting it go on, but the voice in the back of her mind told it was because she hoped Lana would catch them. "Thank you. I get it from my mother is what I'm told."

"Which one is your mum?" he asked.

"The red head." she grinned.

"Awe, I see. Yes very beautiful indeed." he said and touched her cheek.

This is the part where Bree should have said no and gotten up but, she didn't. She watched him carefully. "Um…"

"You know if you talk, the moment ends." he whispered and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Bree's eyes shot open wide. It wasn't unpleasant by any means. It was nice. He had soft lips and she didn't dislike it but, something about it was wrong. He wasn't Lana, and he wasn't Brax. She returned the kiss for only a half a second before she pulled away. "You shouldn't have done that." she whispered.

Lana's powers shot out and slammed Ollie to the wall. She growled as she glared at him and Bree. "Yes, _Ollie_ , you should have done that."

Oliver looked at this girl, Hawaiian by the feel of her power and gaped. "Is this your best friend."

Bree gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Lala, let him go. Mama and Mummy will get upset if you hurt one of the trainees." she said softly to her touching her arm.

Lana's dark eyes shot to Bree. "You lied." She hissed at her. "You lied to me. And I don't care what mama and mummy say. You…" She growled and let Ollie go. "Fine, keep him. I don't care!" She screamed and took off running.

Bree gaped but only a minute before she was running after Lana. "Lala stop, stop wait I can explain. I didn't lie. Wait." she grabbed Lana's arm and spun her around. "I was sad, he was just being nice to me." she sighed. "I didn't lie if you mean about the kissing thing and the way I feel about you. He kissed me and I didn't even like it, even the rough thing you did to me this morning was better because there was that spark… I felt… I felt something." she whispered and let her arm go and stepped back. "But you don't." she peaked at her through her eyelashes.

"Who said I didn't? Where you in my mind? Did you feel what I felt? No, you didn't. And the fact that you _allowed_ it to happen. You have always pushed the neightber boys away if they got too close, so I know you _allowed it!_ " She pulled back from Bree. "I'm angry with you Briesaius Helen Jordan. So fitting… your name." She growled. "You don't even see that everyone wants you and would go to war for you, but you know what? You are too spoiled and I _will not_. Not over this." She gave dark smile as Caleb came forward.

" _I told you she was spoiled, but did anyone listen to me? No, of course not!"_

Bree watched Lana's eyes darken and heard Caleb's words. She flinched a little but squared her shoulders. She had made Lana go dark, that was not what she had intended she had merely allowed the conversation to continue because she wanted to make her jealous to get her true feelings. Well she had them now and she didn't know what to do. Her mind went over all the things she was told to do when this happened. "I'm sorry, Lala. He was suppose to be someone to make you jealous. He wasn't suppose to kiss me." she said and reached up and touched her face and then traced her lips. "You really do love me that way, and I'm sorry I missed it." she whispered and then lowered her hand and pressed her lips to Lana's hoping it made her demon go away. Hoping her light came out.

" _Cheating!"_ Caleb hissed.

Lana kissed Bree back then she shrieked and pulled back. "JEALOUS! I AM, JEALOUS!" She screamed again. She growled and held Bree's lips together. "Those belong to me and Brax, they don't belong to anyone but us." She pinched them a little harder. "Do you understand me?" she growled.

Bree nodded. She couldn't speak she kept nodding. " _I promise Lala, no one will ever kiss me again except for you and Brax."_ she sent.

"Good." She let go of her lips and cupped her face. She placed soft kisses onto her lips. "I'm sorry, if I hurt your lips." She cooed. "And I liked our kiss, if you didn't like it, then say so. Geeze, Brax was supposed to be your first kiss." she placed more little kisses on her lips. And I am _not_ apologizing to that boy! I don't care if Mama punishes me for a million years."

Bree smiled. "I didn't mind our kiss in the bathroom, but I forced you to it." she whispered, her lips tingled with Lana's little kisses. "And don't apologize," she rolled her eyes. "He won't say anything you're a girl and you beat him up." she looked at Lana for a minute and then timidly pressed her lips to Lana's.

Lana kissed her back. "Good girl." She kissed her again, "Come on, I need sneak some candy." She pulled Bree with her, grumbling about how annoying kissing was, and how annoying other boys are.

Bree giggled and followed her. "Hey, where'd you learn to do the thing with the tongue? That was nice. I liked that." she asked.

She smiled at her. Then she leaned into her ear, "Its my secret." She whispered against her ear. Then giggled as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up one of the many pies and then pulled Bree with her to the sun room.

Bree felt little tremors of warmth as she sat down next to Lana. "You make me all warm inside." she whispered and pressed her fingers to her belly. "Like, I get all fluttery and warm." she giggled and blushed. "You can tell me your secret, we tell each other everything." she insisted.

Lana giggled, "Pie," She said and gave her a forkful of the sweet potato pie.

Bree sighed and took the bite and let it drop but she would figure it out. "Mum makes the best sweet potato pie." she said and took another bite offered. She licked her lips and tasted Lana there and gave an involuntary shiver and found she didn't understand the reaction completely. Her body flushed and goosebumps spread on it.

Brax popped his head in. "There you are, oh and together. Pie!" he said and walked over and sat down on the other side of Lana. "Can I have some pie?" he asked.

Lana offered him a forkful of pie. "Yes, we are here together. And you need to punish Bree." She smiled at Bree. "Go on, tell him."

Bree sighed. "I was flirting with a dhampir and he kissed me." she said.

Brax let out a growl. "You let him kiss you?" he asked. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you." he didn't even think about his next action he just leaned across Lana grabbed the back of Bree's neck and kissed her hard on the lips. He heard her squeal and then pulled back. "You'd better not ever kiss anyone else, Bree." he warned. "Or I'll do worse than kiss you next time." he kissed her again and then sat back.

Bree touched her lips a little shocked. She touched her swollen lips and then something in her brain clicked. He kissed a lot like how Lana did. She looked at the two of them. "You've been kissing each other." she whispered.

Lana smiled and leaned into Bree, "Because our Ree-ree deserves the best." She whispered in her ear. "You deserve to feel all weak knee when we kiss you. We like when you blush too. It only makes it better when we are good and you are taken care of by us." She kissed her ear and sucked on her earlobe that she seen, the daddies do to the mums.

Bree's eyes shut as the heat she kept feeling when now either of them kissed her. She shivered and a noise she wasn't quite sure what it was escaped her throat. She wanted more and she'd barely just started kissing. She opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. They'd learned how to kiss for her, in a normal situation that would have been offensive because in a normal situation it would have been their excuse but in this case, it wasn't it was endearing and made her love them all the more. She turned her head and kissed Lana and then leaned her body into Lana's and kissed Brax over Lana's shoulder. She felt her body react to it and panted a tiny bit against Brax's lips.

Brax gave a moan and kissed Bree back and slid his hands to Lana's waist for a ground. He pulled back and smiled. 'I think… she's a quick study." he said to Lana trying to gage how she was reacting being sandwiched between them.

Lana giggled. "A Lana sandwich." She said and ate more of her pie. "With pie." She sang. "I pinched her lips." She giggled.

Brax chuckled and rested his head on top of hers. In the time they'd spent together practicing he'd finally found a connection with her. "Did you really?" he asked.

"Yes, she did and said I'm not aloud to kiss anyone but you and her." she looked at the way Brax was comfortable with Lana now. "You know… I… should be totally upset with you two. Look at you all cozy and boyfriend and girlfriend like." she giggled unable to resist teasing Lana. "But it's not like that, it's boyfriend and two girlfriends." she giggled. "Look at how special Brax is now." she shook her head and stayed pressed against Lana and opened her mouth for pie.

Lana gave her pie. She wanted to protest the part of being a girlfriend, but they were right. She smiled and laid back so that her legs where on Brax's and her head on Bree's lap. "Yep, boyfriend and girlfriends. And that guy… oh, that guy, Caleb and I are going to have fun annoying the hell out of that guy. How dare he kiss you." She growled and ate more of her pie with a hump.

Brax shook his head and rubbed her leg. "Yeah what was with that guy."

"Overpouring of confidence because he goes to that school." Bree sighed and shook her head. "Its stupid. I'm so glad I don't have to go there. Alemana, you know Daddy's spirit guy, wanted me to." she said.

"Oh no, that would not have been okay." Brax frowned. "Lana almost lost her mind when I wasn't going to go if my power didn't come in."

"That's right! If Alemana would have sent her, I would have had Dad and Mum bring her back! You can't say no to dad and mum when they team up." Lana nodded.

"Yes, they are kind of scary." Brax noted. "I get why my Papa is intimidated by them."

Bree giggled. "Our parents are just awesome, Brax, its a fact."

Lana nodded, then she sat up suddenly, "Someone is coming." She slid the pie under the couch with the fork and sat in front of it so no one could see.

"There you all are, its nearly time for dinner. What are the three of you doing?" Harry asked as he walked in. The three of them looked a little guilty. And Bree had her head down.

"Talking about how scary you and Auntie Ro are." Brax said with a grin.

Harry nodded slowly and looked at Lana. "Spicy Ramen, what are you hiding?"

Lana smiled and pulled out the half eaten pie. "Want some?" She asked and held it up.

"Oh Mama is going to… Okay come on you three, dinner. We just won't say anything to her."

"Your dad totally spoils you, Lala." Bree teased as she got up and took Brax's hand and then after she handed over the pie took her hand too. She was pretty happy.

"That is because as long as I don't lie to him. If I do, then he can't protect me, or don't have a reason to." She shrugged. "Besides, I enjoy my dad."

Harry grinned. "That cause I'm awesome." he said as they walked. He watched them and noticed the shift and sighed. His little girl was growing up and so was Lee's. This had been coming for a while though

"There are my girls." Alan smiled, "Come on, we have some good food here. Take this bowl to the table. I made mum go sit down."

"Oh I bet she loved that." Bree said, knowing her well.

Celes walked in and kissed heads as they passed and smiled up at Harry. "I see you found them." she said and kissed him. She stepped back and and held out her arms. "What do we think?" she showed off her sweater and black skinny jeans. She wore black flats and the sweater was green.

"Very pretty. Opted not to wear a dress huh, going to make it hard to jump you?" he asked.

Celes giggled and shivered. "Maybe." she went over to help. "Give me something to do please." she asked Alan.

"Take this to the table. I believe Ro is sitting at the table with our guests." Alan said.

"Oh, goodie." Lana said as she took the plates and silverware.

"Here, Brax, take the ciders." He gave him the bottles.

Brax did as asked.

Celes followed the kids out and found Roman talking to Elisha. She sighed, he looked a little bristled. She set down the bowl and walked over. "What cha talkin about?" she asked Roman.

"Nothing, just telling Amara how Elisha upset Pono." She smiled at Elisha, know Amara was playing on Ro side just to play along."

"Yes as I keep telling him. It was very wrong." Amara cooed at Elisha.

"Woman." he warned.

Celes giggled and rubbed Roman's shoulders. "You are such a pot stirrer." she kissed Roman's neck and sat down next to her.

"Yes, I am. But she likes it." She giggled. "I mean really? He was really picking on a pregnant woman. Of all people, a _pregnant_ woman."

"I was simply trying to help." Elisha said the third time since she'd started.

Amara shook her head. "I would have hurt you if you had done that when I was pregnant with Valetin or Tahmina." she pointed out to him gently.

Elisha sighed. "I am sorry Roman."

Celes shook her head. "So bad."

"Oh, that wasn't the worst!" Roman said. "It was when he got angry! He knows that I'm pregnant and carry some darkness, and he became angry himself."

"You perhaps the best in this house know how it works for the Carpathians." he said softly.

Celes rolled her eyes. "Oh good Lord." she said and shook her head.

"I do, and you got so angry you would become almost dark, _while_ I am pregnant?"

Elisha let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I think I need to take a walk." he said and got up and walked away from the table.

Celes shook her head. "You are so good at that."

"Yes, I do believe in you my husband has found his match for that." Amara said and smiled at Roman.

Roman giggled, "At least I didn't put on the waterworks. I'll apologize later. But, i think now that we have a home here, then it will be closer for me to pick on him. God, I find him so annoying but at the same time, he isn't that bad."

Celes smiled. "You view him as an older sibling." her eyes danced.

"What I would…" she trailed off. "Oh, hell! I do. I really do. So annoying! But it makes sense cause I'm willing to help him if he really needs it… but give him crap after it too."

Amara smiled. "That I believe is why he is so irritated by you." she said.

Celes just shook her head. "Its good." she kissed Roman's neck to her ear.

Roman giggled. "Well, It makes sense." She sighed and shook her head.

Alan walked in with the last of the food. "Okay, it's all here."

"I'll go get Elisha!" Roman said as she stood up and went to go get him.

Dimi walked in and smiled. "Has anyone seen my wife?" he asked and then stopped when she walked in. He sort of stood there with his mouth open the warrior dropping away and only the husband showing.

B blushed and shook her head. "Its just a dress." she said.

Roman smiled as she paused. She knew the dress would work.

"Hey, Alan said that…" Lee trailed off and his mouth dropped open. "Aunt B!" he said. "Ro! You did this again, didn't you? She's naked!"

"She's sexy!"

"That is so wrong, that's my aunt. My aunt shouldn't be… sexy. No." he said on the verge of another meltdown.

Roman laughed, "Oh, yes, the classic lee meltdown." She sang and walked away going to look for Elisha.

Celes got up and walked in front of Lee. "You know, your aunt really values your opinion. Saying she can't be sexy is sort of insensitive." she said gently. "It may make you uncomfortable but it makes her happy."

"I… I did't mean that." Lee said. "Just… she's my aunt! I'm not suppose to see her as sexy and attractive. I mean… she wears the skits and the scarves… and that dress… it's…" He sighed. "Its a very pretty dress."

"And it makes her look beautiful." Celes said and kissed him. "Calm down, Chocolate Bear its no different from when Roman and I dress for you guys." she said leading to his spot at the head of the table. Thanksgiving was Lee's time to be at the head.

Dimi walked over and helped B to a chair. "I do really, really like that dress my love."

"Thank you, I sometimes wonder why I let Roman do this to me but then I see the look on your face and I remember." she laughed and held his hand as he sat with her.

"Elisha, are you going to make us _all_ starve? Like, really? Some of us are pregnant, you know." Roman told him.

Elisha looked up from his cell phone and smiled. "I will not, but I do have to take my leave. It appears as though my job is never done." he said to her.

"No!" Roman growled at him. "You are _not_ leaving. This is a holiday and you are here to be with your _family_. Now put away the damn phone and come eat!"

Elisha gave her a startled look but did as she asked. "Okay." He offered his arm and smiled. "Let's go celebrate this holiday."

Roman looked just as surprised. She thought it would be harder and she would have to make a big stink about it. She looked at his arm then smiled. She wrapped her arms around his and rubbed her cheek against his biceps. "Thanksgiving time! I made everything! Well... my dad help because I'm pregnant." She giggled again.

They walked out and joined their family. A word that meant more to Elisha these days. He sat back as dinner commenced and as he ate he observed this family that had adopted his own. He felt good around them. He would never of course admit it out loud, but he did. They accepted all types of lifestyle and people who chose to live them. He was no longer on the outside of Alemanas family but apart of it. He looked at Lee and saw Alemana thee and tipped his head to him and continued his eating.

Lana ate but used Caleb's magic to pick on Ollie. He would either stab his own hand with the fork or, her favorite, make him think he was eating worms or maggots. Caleb giggled deep within Lana. He was having fun now. When he would try with the other warriors Lana would pull him back. That irritated him.

Bree watched as Ollie digressed and finally got up to leave. She leaned over and touched Lana's hand and did as Lana had been doing to her. "You are bad." She said against her ear. "I like it." She sat back up smiling.

Lana shivered and then smiled. "Good... stinky wannabe warrior. Overconfident butt monkey."

Bree giggled and shook her head. "You know I'm never going to do that again. I'm yours and Brax's" she wanted to kiss Lana again but they were at the table she looked at brax and wanted to kiss him again too. "Tonight, Brax should come to our room for a while." She said licking her lips.

She nodded, "We can do that. I don't mind. Just as long as you finally get some sleep. God, you tossed and turned all night!"

Bree blushed. "I couldn't turn my brain off." She said softly. "I really wanted you to..." She trailed off when she noticed her father watching them. "You know." She said and went back to her stuffing.

" _Bree, where did our guest go to_?" Lee asked his daughter.

" _Uh, I don't know. Why? Not like I would know why would I know. I don't know him I only met him today_." She said in a rush.

Lee raised an eyebrow. " _You lied to me?_ " He asked, " _My own daughter lied to me?_ "

Bree winced and looked at her plate. " _Lana is punishing him for kissing me."_ She sent her father. " _I sort of... Was using him to make her jealous and it went a little far. Please don't be angry."_ She added quickly seeing his lip twitch.

It twitched again but for a whole different reason. A boy... kissed. .. his daughter. "Excuse me." He said calmly. He stood and walked out the dining room. He looked around and found the boy. "You!" Lee/Alemana said and pointed at the little boy. He reached to picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

Pele popped in front of them. "You leave this little boy alone, you over sensitive bully."

"Pele, get out the way." Alemana growled.

"Fine." Pele turned, picked up the boy and popped out.

"PELE!"

Celes got into the room and the halted when she saw his face. "Razboinic Meu, what happened?" She asked staying well away in case he lashed out. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but he looked really pissed.

"Daddy!" Bree scrambled into the room.

Celes hand shot out to stop her. "What happened?" She asked.

"I... I told daddy that the Ollie dhampir guy kissed me." She whispered.

Celes sighed. "Go finish eating we will talk about this later young lady." She said and looked at Lee/Alemana. "Breath." She whispered to him.

"He had no right to kiss her. Not without my permission. A Dhampir dare kiss my daughter without my concent and I can't at least choke him? Then, Pele comes and takes him away before I can do anything. I am not an over sensitive bully!"

"No you're an overprotective father though." She said softly. "We as in you and me will deal with this. You know the rules. You can't just attack a boy. Even if he kissed our daughter. They are guests in our home." She sighed. "It's thanksgiving, be thankful she's not doing other things... God she's... Nine!" She felt tears fill her eyes. "She's too young, they're all too young! Danger is pregnant... We have to stop being so... We have to stop." She said irrationally. "They are learning about sex and things too early. We have to control ourselves better." She sniffed as her own from of the freak out started.

Alemana calmed down and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, we will handle this." He told her and kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair. "We will set up new rules and boundaries." He told her and rocked her side to side. "We will, I promise."

Celes nodded. She knew of the held too tightly it would happen anyways. They had to find a balance she liked that some of the kids coupled but she didn't like that discovered things too soon. She always had a minor freak out when she found out. She'd been cool and happy when she found out about Danger but the truth was is she remembered being young and having to go through being pregnant. She was terrified. She never said so but she had been despite the support system she had. She sniffed and shut her eyes taking comfort in Alemana's arms. "I don't want anymore of them getting pregnant too soon. It's hard. Hell, it's hard now but when you're fifteen... And dangers not even..." She shut her eyes and took a breath. "Okay this is a happy day, it thanksgiving we will deal with our daughter tonight." She sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

He cupped her face and kissed her eyes. "Okay, okay." He kissed her again and then walked her back to the dining room.

Pele popped into the Hawaiian tank with the boy. She sat him on the sand and looked down at him. "Is it true? Did you kiss Alemana's daughter?" She asked.

Ollie looked up at the woman who looked like flames. "I couldn't help myself." He said squirming. "I should have better control."

Pele threw her head back and laughed. "Priceless! The great and powerful Alemana, man who has "control" in all things, who boast of how _great_ the Dhampir are, only to have a young Dhampir to give in to emotion and kiss an attractive girl." She sat on the sand in front of the boy. "It's true, correct? You gave into your emotions."

Ollie nodded and sighed. "We aren't discouraged from emotion. We aren't Jedi we can love. It's just... She's just there is something about her. But clearly she is spoken for, by more than one."

"Ah, yes, she is. Alemana is an old soul. He demands respect and reacts before thinking. Then when he does think he over thinks." She ran a finger down his cheek. "You need an emotional girl. Wouldn't you like one of mine? I can make more. We are strong as well." She smiled at him.

His eyes widened, was she matchmaking him? "I... I... Um..." He blushed. "I don't know what I want I'm 12."

She nodded, "Well, you become older and then come find me. I will await your answer."

"Okay, Pele, no more picking on the young Dhampir." Roman said as she held out her hand. "You didn't eat much, Lana is very much like me. She can be very mean when she is jealous. I guarantee that is maggot and worm free. I know my daughter enough to know her favorite ways to torture someone." She giggled.

Ollie looked at both women and then got up. "I didn't mean to cause problems." He said as he looked around. "How do we get out of here?"

Roman popped them out of the tank and into her work room. "You didn't cause any problems. Its family drama. Besides, its water under the bridge. See?" She giggled and pointed at the take. That is Hawaii when Alemana and Pele were alive back in the day. Now their spirits reside in there. That tank is Japan, before them. See how pretty and untouched they are?"

Ollie nodded wondering why kissing one of their children made him a part of this family. He looked around the workroom. "Could we go finish eating?" He asked. He wasn't uncomfortable just confused by being so accepted despite scary Alemana picking him up.

Roman placed a hand on his head and lead him out. "You are family because you came to help celebrate this holiday. And to me that is most important. Whether you were assigned to come, kissed Bree, or came of your free will, you still came. To me that is most important. This holiday is called Thanksgiving. We give thanks on this day and it helps bring the family together, so eat until you pass out, laugh, and have fun. Geez, you are a kid!" She walked them into the dining room. Elisha, Dimi, and Alan all sat talking and still eating some dessert. The rest of the family went their separate ways to watch movies, talk, and whatnot. "I found him." Roman sang. "Sit, I'll get you some food."

Ollie sat down next to Dimi and gave a small nod. "Sorry sir." he said to him.

Dimi sighed. "You're a teenager… it makes sense you'll slip." he leaned closer. "Best not with my grandkids, okay?" he asked.

Ollie nodded. "Yes sir." he said and didn't think it would be smart to mention what Ms. Roman had said and the fiery woman.

"Leave him alone." Roman told Dimi. "He's a kid today. Not a warrior or a warrior in training, got it! I mean, I dressed your wife for you. Should you be drooling over her?"

Alan chuckled, "That is exactly what he's been doing. From that seat he can see her."

"Just perfectly." he sighed and went back to watching B. "Alan, have you ever thought of you know getting back out there?" he asked curiously as he watched his wife laugh with their son.

Alan smiled, "Maybe. If the right woman comes along. OWE!" he glared up at Roman. "What was that for?"

"No one is replacing me mother or me!" She huffed.

"See what I have to deal with? She is so difficult, just like her mother!" Alan pointed out.

Roman snapped her teeth at him.

Dimi shook his head. "I remember how much my boys weighed in on B, but in the end they knew I was happy and wouldn't replace them. You know they will be joining us for Christmas." he said.

Roman frowned and pinched Dimi's arm.

Dimi looked down at her. "Keep it up, Bratty hawaiian girl." he teased and poked her side. "Be good."

Celes walked in with a plate that had the lemon tarts she'd made the day before on it. She sat down next to Lee and offered him the plate. "Who's being bad?" she asked.

"Roman," Lee said. "Let us watch, shall we?"

"Stop putting ideas into my dad's head, or I shall forbid you from talking to my dad." Roman said.

Dimi raised an eyebrow. "You would deny me the company of my best mate." he asked looking wounded.

Roman pointed at Dimi much like how Damon does to Alan, "You're damn right, I will. He was mine first!"

Dimi gasped. "Oh you little brat." he reached out and tickled her side.

She squealed and tried to get out of the chair, but because of her size she was off balanced. She ended up falling over with a squeal.

Dimi shot up. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up. "Everything okay?" he asked worried he'd hurt her.

She laughed and sat up. "I'm fine, I didn't fall on my belly, and I've landed on…" She looked behind her to Ollie. She giggled, "Sorry." She told him and sat up. "Are you okay?"

Ollie nodded blushing. "Uh yeah." he said.

Elisha's laugh filled the room. "Roman you are scandalizing my dhampirs." he teased her.

"What? No, I'm not. I didn't flash myself inappropriately. I'm fully covered and I didn't say anything sexual either."

He smiled. "You did land on him." he winked and nodded to him. "Go back to you trainer we will be taking our leave soon."

"I'm not that busty. Celes is more busty than I am." Roman said looking down at her breasts.

Elisha shook his head and chuckled. "Not the point." he said.

Ollie got up and did as the prince said. "Thank you." he bowed respectfully and left.

Celes looked at her breasts and blushed. "They aren't that big." she whispered.

Roman giggled. "I like him." She told Elisha, bring him around more often. Another Dhampier to corrupt." She giggled.

Lee stiffened. "What? No."

"Oh, hush, he is just a boy. He don't want to cause any harm. he is just trying to find his place." Roman told him.

Celes sighed. "I don't think he'll try to kiss Bree again." she said softly. "You scared the crap out of him." she said to Lee.

"Good." he said sitting back in his seat and crossed his arms, proud of himself.

Roman's eyebrow twitched irritatedly. "Just you wait." She told him.

Elisha took that opportunity to step in. "Well dinner was fantastic. Family time was much needed." he walked over and kissed Roman on the cheek. "We shall see you soon." he patted Celes on the head and nodded to Lee, Alan, and Dimi then left them alone.

"So irritating." Roman hissed at Lee.

"Irritating? How am I irritating? He _kissed_ Bree." Lee said with a frowned.

"Oh, my God! Its the end of the world. Please, someone, anyone, call 911 or 199. We have a disaster upon our hands! It was innocent! You are making this bigger than what it should be."

"Not in this family." Celes whispered. "Don't you get it? Our kids go from kissing to touching to sex _way_ too fast."

"Just because one became pregnant its a problem? Lark was the first, then Miles and Danger. Its not that bad."

Celes looked up at Roman. "They're babies." she said eyes filled with tears. "He was fifteen, I was fifteen. And Danger is thirteen, God she's thirteen years old and she has to…" she stood and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't." she walked from the room.

"Look, Roman…"

Roman stood up and followed Celes. "We are not finished." She told her. "We are going to finish this discussion."

Celes turned around slowly and sniffed. "It hurts." she whispered. "It feels like your body is being ripped in half. You know that, I may handle it better because I have the ability to allow my healer minds to guide me through it clinically but I don't ever forget how bad it hurts." she sniffed. "I don't want her to hurt, shes still a little girl and now shes pregnant and she's practically married and she's about to be thrust into adulthood whether she wants to be or not." she shook her head.

"You are forgetting, she is _my_ child. She is strong than what she appears to be. Yes, I agree, she is too young, but what is done, is done. We can only look forward. Or would you rather that we give up now?" She asked. "After this, we give up. No more, we all call it quits. That means no more dreaming of any more children. Its obviously too hard and its now messing with your mind. As for Dang and Miles, she is a sexual being. She comes from me and Harry, just like Lana, and Bryce. That is the only reason your Miles is in this mess. Go on, that is what you are worried about. You are worried about my children turning yours to adult too early. Well, that is fine. You have all the children. I won't. This shall be my last."

Celes stepped back as if she was stuck. "I didn't mean it that way." she whispered as a new emotion grew in her. "I do not view them as my children or your children they are all ours, and yes I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Miles. But you know what I actually have genuine concern for Danger. She's younger than I was, me by the way _I_ was the first one to have a child. Not you, sexual being or not. I did. So if anyone should stop it should be me. All my kids are undercover sex machines by your logic." she growled and stepped closer to Roman. "You don't get to just turn off baby making like a switch or say something that daft because you're reading a situation wrong." she stepped away. "Go back and spend time with our family, I need a bath." she said and started off.

"Maybe you should listen to your own words. I thought you had more faith in your children. maybe you should just go sleep it off." Roman said. "I can't believe you and Lee freaking out over a little kiss. And for the record, you both are making me feel as if I'm messing up as a parent."

Celes turned slowly as white hot anger shot through her and she advanced on Roman and with a growl pushed her against the wall. "You… you…" a whole list of insults agreeing with her popped into her head and she gasped and stumbled back. "I'm… I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I didn't…"

Roman pulled away from Celes. "I understand." She whispered. Celes never became hit her unless she was angry. She wasn't even angry about the topic, she was annoyed that lee and celes find an issue with all of this. "I think I may have overstepped my bounds or got the wrong idea."

Celes looked at Roman trying really hard to clear her head. She wasn't upset about this, she wasn't. She accepted that their children were going to be exposed to things. She growled at herself. "Something's wrong." she whispered and looked at Roman. "Not with you, any other day I would have been right next to you talking to Oliver." she said and flinched a little.

She nodded, "Its fine. I'll just go watch some movies with the kids. I was wrong." She knew that her emotions she was feeling wasn't hers, it was more of Pono. Celes struck out at her and it shocked him. Maybe they did overstep.

"Roman…" Celes said but then she shook her head. "I… " she didn't know what to say. Hey I'm crazy and think something's up. She sighed. "Spend time with the babies they are going to miss you while you're gone."

Roman nodded and walked away. She wiped at her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She got some sweet and then sat at the table. Lee was already gone. She sighed and laid her head on the table. She replayed the situation over and over in her head and it didn't make any sense. Suddenly the hair on her neck prickled and it became colder. She sat stiffly, feeling like she should move and leave, but couldn't bring herself to move, she was too scared to do anything. The only thing she could do was close her eyes tightly, like a little kid trying to wish a the monster away.

Mona floated around, there wasn't much she could do. Play with emotions, sometimes if Celes wasn't guarding herself like before she could take a body for a bit. She took to just planting dreams and emotions in her favorite subject to torment. In death surely Roman could do nothing more to her. She got closer and felt the magic of the abomination inside of Roman and made the room a few degrees cooler. She gasped when a hooded figure appeared and ran before it got her.

John walked into the kitchen to find Roman sitting stiffly. He/d been given the brief rundown of the girls arguing but not told what it was about. He rubbed his arms and shivered. "Damn, its cold." he whispered and touched Roman's arm and she jumped. "Hey, hey its just me. You're freezing."

She wiped at her tears and looked around. "Did you see it?" She whispered. "Did you see anything in here?" She sniffed and then looked down at her body as it shook. Then she looked at John. "Check Pono! It was close to him. Please…"

John instantly went on guard and checked his son. Finding him okay but a little scared. "He's fine, he's okay. He's a little scared." he looked around the kitchen. "Its time to go." he said and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. She wanted to go home now. She really wanted to go home. Then maybe… maybe when she got back everything will be fine. Then Celes wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

Ruth appeared and poked John in the chest. "Where are you going?" She asked.

John sighed. "We are leaving for Hawaii. We said we would after thanksgiving, its after thanksgiving. She's scared and I don't want her here anymore."

She sighed, "Okay. Make sure she gets to say buy to everyone else. I have a sprite to catch." She smiled darkly. She enjoys playing hide and seek."

John sighed. "Come on, Trick Sune and Harry are in the media room with the kids." he said gently and carried her off.

Ruth watched as John and Ro walked off. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Jonas, your host is weird… maybe?" She shook her head and sniffed her nose as she went to sent out the sprite. "Not dead and yet not alive. Come out, come out, come out wherever you are." She called and went on with her hunt. The only time she could sense Mona was when she was stirring up trouble.

Jonas followed along and came up next to her and slipped his hand in hers. He smiled at her and watched her as they walked. "Ruthie, if I said I wanted to kiss you would you let me?"

"And why would life want to kiss death?" She asked.

Jonas smiled. "Because I love you." he said. "I do, I know you don't understand why I do, but I do. I want you to… feel that too." he said squeezing her hand a little.

Ruth turned to Jonas, "You're not like Cecil. I have been thinking, I think we maybe be very suited. As well with Cecil. In life you need love." She ran a finger down his cheek. "And in life, there is always Death. Morbid, yes? I think i shall allow you to kiss me." She looked up at him with her white eyes.

Jonas looked down at her and took what she said and smiled. He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her and a moan came from him as he pushed her back against the wall.

She moaned as she slid her hands around him. She pulled him closer to her. She shivered and looked up at him. "You can be so cruel, and because of it, if you hurt me, I shall hurt you back." she said but still held him tightly around his middle.

Jonas searched her eyes. "I will never hurt you, Ruthie." he whispered and kissed her again. "Never, I can promise you that."

She gave a nod and then pressed her cheek to his chest. "Why do you love me? I'm so mean, blunt, rough, and just dark."

He lifted her face with her chin. "Because under all that you are soft and sensitive and beautiful and filled with such hope and love to give someone. I love you for that, and for your reaper side." he kissed her gently and gave another moan. "Lets find this spirit so we can protect our hosts and then I will show you love. Which I can do without being a spirit of it." he kissed her again and his hand slid down the side of her body unable to resist touching her.

She shivered and nodded. She then pulled her hood up, "We have a spirit to hunt. Don't slow me down."

Jonas chuckled and pulled up his own light blue hood that made him look ominous despite the color. "I won't."

Harry looked up when John walked in with Roman. He'd felt her but didn't go to her, to give John the opportunity to help. "Leaving?" he asked.

Roman nodded and slid down from John's arms and went to Harry. She wrapped her arms around him. " _Do you think… do you think she will follow me?"_ then she gave a gasp. " _Haunting? How can I be haunted? I'm supposed to haunt someone else!"_

Harry rubbed her back. " _She will not follow you, she is tethered here its where she's from. And of course you would say that."_ he sent and hugged her tighter.

"What do you mean of course you would say that? What is that suppose to mean?" She asked as she hugged him and looked up at him with a pout?"

Harry chuckled and kissed her lips and gave her a soft moan. "I just mean you torment well, Little Alpha." he whispered against her lips and nipped her bottom lip she stuck out for her pout.

She giggled and kissed him. "Okay." She kissed him again. "Sune, my fox!" She crawled over to him. "You will be a good little fox, right?"

Sune grinned. "Oh I'm sure I will give it a try." he winked and pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "But with you gone, I may have to wreak havick."

"Well, just as long as you try. Besides, I know very well how staying out of trouble can be so _hard_. I mean geez. So hard." she giggled as she leaned against him.

"The hardest." he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it when you get back." he smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her. "You'll be safe in Hawaii. You were safe there when I was Nogitsune, you're going to be safe there now." he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again. "When i get back, I will be myself and then we can just cause trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. I mean mass mayhem and world wide panic!" She giggled.

"Oh I am so in!" he kissed her again and then stood and helped her up. "Going to say the rest of your goodbyes?" he asked.

"Uh, probably best that we don't. We kind of had an argument. Uh… I made those stupid cookies Lee asked for, and for Celes, tell her I made her a s'more castrol in the over. All she has to do is put on the oven to warm it up." She rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of made her angry at me."

Sune sighed. "Well I won't stop you." he said rubbing her arms.

John stepped forward. "Come on, Ro, lets go home yeah?" he asked.

She nodded, "We will see you when Pono is born. Hopefully its soon." She smiled and got up with the help of Sune then she walked over to John. "Take us away!"

John smiled and pulled her into his side and popped them home.

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks again. She sat alone in her and Roman's darkened room. She felt horrible for what she had did and said, and didn't know why she had in the first place. And now Roman had left without saying goodbye. She summoned her purple blanket and wrapped it around herself and made herself leave the room and started to walk a little aimlessly through the house crying silently.

Sune walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He silently steered her into the kitchen. He sat her on a stool and turned on the oven. Then he put a pot of water on the stove and pulled out his tea set, along with his herbs. "Ruth and Jonas are roaming the house. They say they are close to catching that spirit."

Celes sniffed and wiped her cheeks and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Yep. Ruth said something about her having a nasty habit of jumping into people when they aren't guarded. So, if you wake up and Ruth is in your face," He chuckled. "Don't be alarmed."

Celes nodded and then processed his words and relief flooded her. "Okay." she nodded and watched him. "Um, was Roman okay when she left?" she asked.

"She was scared. I think the spirit tried to get to her again. But as for you and the argument wise, I think her feelings were a little hurt."

Celes nodded and looked at her hands. "I don't know why we even argued… well that's not true I do now." she sighed and shut her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them and looked at Sune. "I still feel bad though." she whispered and then laid her head on the table.

"Yeah, well, one should feel bad if it was a meaningless argument." Sune said as he added herbs to the hot water. He then he poured the water into little kittles and brought it over to the island. He poured her a small cup of tea. It was his tea but he knew it would help her relax and sleep better. He took a deep breath as the smell of the s'mores casserole thing sented the kitchen.

Celes took a sip of the tea and looked at him. "You know, you don't have to do this." she whispered. "Although knowing it may have been Mona helps and all, I still feel bad." she frowned. "Stupid, I'm so stupid." she whispered and sipped more tea. "We've had fights before and if she had to leave she's said goodbye. She left without saying goodbye." she set the tea down and started to cry again.

Sune lifted her chin. "She was scared, Celes. I think she just wanted to get out as fast as she could. However, she did say…" He got up, open the oven and pulled out the casserole. "This was for you." He sat it down and took a deep breath. "You like s'mores?"

Celes nodded silently and looked at it and then smiled a little. "I do." she whispered and smelled it and moaned a little. "Oh it smells good."

"Well, then, lets have a little of this thing of awesome, that smells so great!" Sune said taking out little plates and something to cut it. "She did say she left it for you, but I'm claiming part of this." He smiled and winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Well I guess I shall share." she said as she watched him serve them each a piece. Once she had hers she took a bite and gave a moan. "Oh yes, that is good." she said and shut her eyes. She reached out to Roman. " _Thank you, I really love you. I'm sorry."_ she sent her and continued to eat.

" _I love you too!"_ she squealed and sent her little magic to hug her.

Sune kicked his feet as he ate some. He looked up when Danger walked in. "What is that heaven scent smell of awesome?" She asked as she walked over. "Oh, can I have some. Please? Oh, please, can I have some?"

Celes smiled up at her. "Well I don't know Dang, I mean it is _my_ dessert." she said and then hugged her and kissed her belly and got up. "Sit, I'll get you a plate."

"Thank you." She smiled and rubbed her belly. She smiled down at it fondly. "Papa says it's a girl. So far Miles and I agreed on Dahlia for a name. We are still looking for another name." She giggled and rubbed her belly fondly. She knew Miles would be coming to find her soon. He always stayed close to her.

Celes smiled. "A granddaughter." she said and walked over and made Danger a plate. She watched Danger dig in and reached out and touched her hair tucking it behind her ear. "Danger, you look so happy." she said softly.

"Oh, I am. I really am. Miles takes such good care of me, Daddy has been making me what I crave… as long as it's not sweets _all_ the time." She giggled and rubbed her belly. "Oh, I love Miles. I love him so much. And he… He takes cares of me." She smiled and giggled again. She really was happy. She was going to burst with happiness.

Celes watched her and smiled. Happiness was all that mattered. She legitimately worried about the delivery part of Danger but her words today, they were overboard a bit.

"Shar, oh you're eating sweets again." Miles came in and smiled down at her. When she tipped her head back he kissed her lips. "We have to sleep." he said.

She giggled, "Okay." She licked the little melted chocolate from her plate then slid from the stool. "Good night." She called to Celes and Sune and wrapped her arms around Miles and giggled again.

Miles walked Danger up to their apartment and led her into their room. "You want a bath first or just to sleep." he asked wrapped his arms around her from behind and pushing her shirt up to rub her bare belly. He found he really liked rubbing her belly.

She giggled. "I will take a bath. I feel so much cooler after I take a bath and sleep better." She looked up at him. "You going to take a bath with me?"

Miles nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I am." he said and led her into their bathroom. The truth was for last few hours all he could think about was touching her. It didn't matter how he just wanted to. He was hopelessly addicted to her, and sex when she was pregnant was so… unreal. He pulled off her shirt and undid her bra for her and kissed her as he turned on the water.

She shivered a little and then slipped off her leggings. She kicked them aside and rubbed her belly as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at me," She giggled. "I look like my bunny." She giggled again. "Except I don't have fun."

Miles looked at her in the mirror as he removed his clothes and then pulled her body next to his. "What do you mean you don't have fun?" he asked as he lifted her leg to his hip as she watched him.

She laughed, "Sorry, got tongue tied, I ment fur." She shivered and wrapped her arms around him. "You like me pressed against you, don't you?"

"I do, you feel good. You feel right, like you were made to be pressed against only my body." he whispered and ran his hand along under her thigh to her butt and squeezed it. "Shar, let's get in the bath before I forget that's what we are suppose to be doing."

She giggled and kissed him a few time. She then walked over to the tub and stepped in. She sat down and sighed. "Maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk in the forest. I wonder if there are deer here? Oh, I want a baby deer."

Miles walked over and got in the tub behind her and leaned her against him. He rubbed her belly and smiled. "You want all the animals on the planet." he whispered.

"I do, I really do." She giggled. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm so happy. I'm really happy. Like… I think I may burst."

Miles grinned and kept rubbing her belly. "I'm happy too, I don't think I've ever been happier. I'm scared sometimes but the happy I feel overpowers it." he whispered and then slid his hands down to hold her belly from underneath. "Shar, we are having a baby." he whispered and kissed her neck. "You are giving me a daughter." he kissed her shoulder. "I'm so happy."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I would give you the world." She whispered. "Just as you would give me the world." She kissed him as tears filled her eyes. "Oh," She wiped them. "God, don't mind me. Papa says it's the extra hormones. They are happy tears."

Miles smiled and kissed her eyes. "That's okay Shar, you can cry sometimes." he kissed her. He helped her wash and then stood them up and got them out of the bath allowing it to drain. "Lets go to bed, part of that crying is because it's been a long day and you're tired."

"It is?" She asked as she yawned. She crawled into the bad after she put on a night gown. She laid in the bed and waited for Miles to join her. When he did she scooted closer to him and wrapped her leg and arm around him.

Miles held her and rubbed her arm. "Sleep and in the morning I'll wake you up." he whispered implying he'd do it the fun way.

She giggled as she yawned and closed her eyes. She loved the way he took care of her and how warm he made her. She giggled a little and then fell asleep.

Miles smiled and then followed her into sleep.

Bree sat on her bed, on her bed not Lana's because she was still angry with her Daddy. Before bed he had _moved_ Brax across the house from her and Lana's room. She grumbled. "Stupid dhampir boy." she said and crossed her arms with a huff.

Lana laughed, "Backfired on you, huh?" She giggled as she walked into the room from the bathroom. She clicked the light off. "Well, come on, no point in pouting. If he can't come to us we will go to him. I do it all the time when I need to yell at him."

Bree got off the bed and looked at Lana. "Really? You go see him in the middle of the night?" she asked and for some reason that made her blush.

"Yeah, usually to yell at him or talk to him about things that I… yeah. Its okay though. he give good advice." She giggled. "And he is so funny when you wake him up. I get right in his face. Its really funny." She took Bree's hand and then did her magic thing she always did when they wanted to sneak around and know what the grown ups were talking about. She walked them across the house and found his room. She opened it they walked in. "We are here."

Brax grinned looking up from his book. "I knew you would be." he said and patted the bed. "Come sit." he said.

Bree looked at Lana who nodded encouragingly and then she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lana closed the door and locked it just in case. She pushed Bree to lay down. She crawled into the bed, making Bree be in the middle since she was the one that was the uncomfortable one. She crawled under the blankets and pulled it over them. "Good night." She said and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes.

Bree frowned. "Hey." she whispered and snuggled closer to Lana for a minute. "Don't sleep yet, I wanted to ask you and Brax something."

Brax lay down on her other side and pulled the rest of the blankets over them and set his book aside. "What is that, Bree?" he asked.

She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "You two have been practice kissing, right? Do you… do you get all warm with each other like I do when either of you kiss me?"

"Warm? Warm how?" Lana asked with a frown.

"Like that warm fluttery feeling in your stomach." she whispered. "The one that makes you think you should be doing something other than kissing." she blushed.

Lana looked at Brax, "Do you feel that?" She asked, a little confused.

Brax shrugged. "I do, sometimes when it's really… intense." he said.

Bree leaned up. "Intense? Do you guys snog?"

"Not really." Lana yawned. "Its practicing for you. We have to make sure you get the best." She rolled back onto her side with her back to them. "Just kissing, nothing more. I mean, yeah its nice, and I like the taste, but I don't know about the fluttering part."

Bree nodded laying back and touched Lana's back then looked at Brax.

Brax smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Stop overthinking it, Bree." he whispered and kissed her again.

Bree lifted her chin a little and changed the angle of the kiss and kissed him back and shivered a little before he broke the kiss. She looked at Lana's back and then rolled on her side facing Lana's back. She felt Brax's arms slip around her waist and she rubbed Lana's back slowly.

Lana sighed and relaxed, her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.

Bree didn't quite understand what was happening but soon her mind shut off and she fell asleep hand still on Lana's back.

Brax followed them into sleep after snuggling closer to Bree and placing a hand on Lana's hip too so they were all connected.

A couple of days went by and things seemed to settle down more. Ruth still roamed the house looking for the annoying little spirit. But for days the filthy little thing had just… stayed off the radar. It was so annoying. Ruth wore her black kimono in the japan tank. She looked out into the snow covered garden. She smoked on her old tobacco pipe and thought about how it would work. "Dead, but not dead." She said to herself. There was something in that. Something in there that she was missing.

"She's clinging to a life that is already in the house." Cecil said from behind softly. He knew she was still upset, but he got it earlier that day. "When she died instead of dying, dying she clung to the nearest life that was like her own. And at the time that was Celes, she couldn't do anything though until she got here."

"She clung to Celes?" She asked and looked at Cecil. He was still falling apart. She was surprise he hadn't kicked it already. But then again the potion Ro was making him drink seemed to be working pretty well. Her body shivered at the look of him though. Although he was dying he still looked good. "What do you mean she clung to Celes?"

"In the moment Mona died, Celes felt pure hate for her in her heart. Which if I understand correctly what Mona felt for Hawaiians." he said and walked over and sat next to her getting a little tired of standing. "I think that Mona's essences used that to stay alive… like a horcrux almost… and when we got to Romania she was able to break away because her family magic is here."

"Ah, I see." she said. She eyed him and then knelt down beside him. She held her pipe with her teeth and then ran her fingers through his hair. She took some of the death away from him. "So, its Celes we should be looking at."

Cecil sighed a little relief and nodded. "Yes, she's probably hiding in Celes. And I've been around her, Celes is dark and brooding." he said.

"Oh?" she asked as she scooted closer to him. She couldn't help it, she really enjoyed Cecil's company. Out of all of them she really did enjoy them. She took out her pipe and then kissed the corner of his mouth.

Cecil turned his head and stopped her hand when she tried to replace the pipe and kissed her softly on the lips.

She gave a little moan and kissed him again. "Cecil, you suck." She whispered. "I want to stay mad at you. I want you to suffer, but… Damn the gods, I just want you to touch me. I am angry at you because I wanted you to love me like that… I wanted you to love me so hard that you would curse me." Her white eyes looked into his. "Do you love me like that?"

Cecil looked into her eyes and nodded. "I do, I really do." he whispered and slid his hand up her neck and kissed her again. "And it took me to know this host to know that. God, I would curse you just to get to have you say you love me as much once."

She smiled and kissed him again. She moaned against his lips and then slid her tongue into his mouth. She moaned again as she leaned against him. "I do love you. How can anyone not love you?"

Cecil moaned and grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his lap so she straddled him. He ran his hands up her back and kissed her again. "I've been pining for you." he admitted. "I can't seem to stop thinking about you, and not just because I'm dying, but because I want you." he said.

Ruth moaned as she pulled her kimono up more so that she would be more comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more. "I want you too. I want you so much." she moaned as she slid one of her hands into his robe. "Do you think you will be okay to do this? Or should I take more from you?"

Cecil moaned and pushed up into her through their clothes. "I'll be fine, just let me sleep after." he whispered and kissed her with a moan. Sometimes he cursed kimonos. "This thing needs to come off.' he whispered as he trailed kisses along her neck.

She giggled pulled it up to her hips. "I wear it because it's beautiful and it drives you mad." She whispered. She set her pipe aside and started to untie herself.

Cecil moaned as he watched her. He knew how of course to remove it but to watch her do it… just… He undid his robe and as she pushed down the top of her kimono he pushed down the top of his robe.

Ruth slipped her arms free and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed her breast into his chest and kissed him again. She moaned and rolled her hips. She slid her hands down and found his shaft. She moaned and leaned her head back. She raised her hips slightly and then lowered herself onto him. She gave a long low moan in pleasure.

Cecil shivered and pushed up into her as she came down on him. God she was hot and tight and so wet and ready for him. He moaned and thrust up once and then kissed her and slid his hands to her ass and helped her start to move on him while he thrust into her slowly and licked and nipped down to her perfect breasts.

She moaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She leaned her head back and arched her back, so he had better access to her breast. She moaned again and ran her fingers into his hair as she held his head to her breast. She moaned again and rolled her hips, riding him in the pace he demanded. She panted and shivered with pleasure. God, she loved him. She had wanted him for ages. Wanted him so badly. She didn't care that his eyes wandered and that he sampled from others, just as long as he came back to her.

Cecil moaned as his senses opened to her completely and he looked up into her eyes and he started to lead her to move faster. He moaned and kissed along her neck. He had wanted her for as long as he could remember. She was the first woman he'd ever loved, she would be the last. He would always return to her. He viewed her as wife. "God… Ruth… I love you…" he panted and pushed into her harder as he moved her hips on him faster.

She gave little squeals as she rocked her hips faster. She shivered and kissed him. She moaned loudly against his mouth, their tongues dueling against each other. She nipped his lower lip and sucked on it. He kissed down his neck and sucked on it. "God… yes… I…" She kissed him again. "Yes, I love you…" She moaned. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tried to get as deep as she could. She just wanted to taste him and keep him permanently in her taste. She wanted him to be the thing she craved.

Cecil growled a little into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. God she tasted good, and he was drowning in her. He laid back and got her moving her hips faster and harder. He pumped into her quicker and felt the tightening of her core. He moaned and pushed her up with his hips now causing her to bounce on him as well. He growled out his moans and gripped her ass tighter. "Ruth… my Ruth…" he moaned out.

She gave screams of pleasure as she threw her head back. She met his hard and fast thrust and shivered. She jerked and shivered, then her orgasm gripped her. She looked down at him and then gave a scream as it washed over him and her juices gushed out.

Cecil growled out his orgams and pushed into her until she was done and then he all but collapsed and pulled her down on top of him. "My Ruth, my beautiful Ruth. You are mine." he whispered and moaned as his eyes drooped against his will.

She shivered and moaned. She kissed his chest and up to his neck. She placed kisses onto his lips and eyes. "Sleep, my love." She whispered. "Sleep and grow strong."

Cecil nodded and kept his arms loosely around her. "I love you, Ruth. I will always come back to you. You are my wife, even if we have not said the words in front of the gods, you are my wife." he whispered and fell asleep hoping he didn't die so he could stay with her forever.

Tears filled Ruth's eyes. It was all she ever wanted. She would always stick by him. She kissed his lips a few times. Then she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled back some more of the death. He wasn't going to die due to sex, although that would have been a very nice way to go. She giggled and kissed him a few more times. She rolled off him and pulled her kimono back into place and tied it again. She covered Cecil with furs then picked up her pipe again. She puffed on it a few times then walked out onto the undisturbed snow. She popped out the tank and into the work room Roman kept them. She walked around the house and then found Celes napping. Jonas sat in the corner. "How is she?"

"Very restless." he said. "She's fighting an internal battle…" he paused when Celes whimpered and moaned in her sleep. "She worries for her child." he said.

Ruth walked over and sat next to Celes. She puffed on her pipe a few times, then she leaned over and gently blew it into her face. She saw the slight shift and smiled she puffed more onto it and then brew more into her face.

Celes came awake with a cough and looked up and gasped as she recoiled, why was she recoiling it was just Ruth. "What.." she tried to sit up but them felt a darker tendency hi her and she flinched. "No." she growled.

"Found you!" she declared. She blew more smoke, then the spirit started to take form and it turned black. "I should kill you, but I will be kind." She growled and pulled the spirit from Celes and held it tightly.

Jonas stood calmly. "Its time you found peace, little Romanian." he said as he walked over to her and Ruth. "I am rebirth, and I will be giving you that." he whispered.

Mona's pale eyes widened in alarm. "No!" she said holding tightly to her hate.

"The choice is made." he said and touched the spirit and with a glow and a hiss she was gone and onto her new family. He sighed and looked down at Celes curled into the corner of the couch crying silently. "She won't bother you anymore." he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips and left her with Ruth.

"Don't worry about the smoke it will not harm the child. It was only to get her out. It agitates the spirit." Ruth said as she watched her.

Celes sniffed and nodded. "I know." she whispered. "I know how to make it. He gave her a new life." she said wiping her cheeks.

"He did." Ruth nodded. "Why do you cry? She is gone. Do you cry in relief?"

Celes looked at her and then nodded. "I do." she whispered. "And because… again I had a hand in making Roman feel left out and forgotten." she whispered.

"Did she say she felt forgotten and left out?" She asked as she sat at the other end of the couch, enjoying her pipe. She gently bit the tip of it and watched her. "She said she felt out of place, and there were dreams, but I don't think she ever said she felt left out and alone."

"I would have." she whispered and sighed and shut her eyes. "I feel so clear all of a sudden. Like this fog had been around me since I got here. I explains my attitude the first week I was here." she scoffed. "God, thank you." she whispered speaking to Ruth and then she opened her eyes and gave her a knowing smile. "You look happy, Ruthie." she said.

"Oh, gods! Not you too. You know Leelane started that name. Ruthie. Said it sounded 'cute and sweet, less harsh and cold.'" She rolled her eyes. Then Jonas just carried on with it. Its Ruth… and I am happy." She gave a little smile.

Celes smiled and scooted across the couch closer to her. "He makes you happy." she whispered and giggled a little ignoring her trad about the name. "I like you, Ruth. Always have since the first time I saw you. You are my Roman, and my Roman is you. I am fascinated by you, you have such an amazing capacity to love despite your job." she whispered and touched her cheek.

Ruth looked at her, suddenly getting nervous. She scooted away, "Ah… oh… okay…" She said. "How could you have liked me the first time? The first time I beat up Cecil. Then Roman destroyed that room."

Celes shrugged allowing her, her space. "I just did." she whispered and looked down a little embarrassed. "Darkness attracts me, its my flaw because I am light. I am attracted to darkness." she whispered as a blush started. "I mean I'm attracted to not darkness too but if you look at my lovers four of them carry darkness within them." she said.

"Ah, I see." She puffed on her pipe again. "You are an interesting one. No wonder he is fascinated by you."

Celes looked up at Ruth. "He, he who?" she asked.

Ruth stood and blew out her smoke. "You know who he is." she said. "If you feel a little woozy from the smoke, eat something sweet." She told her. "Sune should know that the spirit is gone, you can pass the word, its been reborn or she is being sent to a good family."

Celes watched Ruth walk out of the room and a blush grew on her cheeks and up to ears. She pressed her hands to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and smiled a little. " _Mona is gone."_ she sent in the connection.

" _How?"_ Harry was the first to sent back.

" _Jonas gave her a new life."_ she sent hoping that gave Alemana peace.

" _A good family with no memory?"_ Alemana asked.

" _Yes, a good family with no memory."_ she sent and stood up from the couch to walk downstairs. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "She was tethered to me."

"How?" He asked. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her to help her walk. He wrinkled his nose, "What is that awful smell?"

"Oh, its the smoke Ruth used to agitate Mona's spirit to get her out of me. She tethered to me because… I hated her when she died. Shes the reason we lost Hope. I hated her so much, and she held the same hate for the Hawaiian. I was a natural choice." she sighed and then gave a little moan when her stomach did a little flip.

"Okay." He said as he picked her up and sat her down. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

Sune ran into the kitchen and slid to a stop. "So, you are pure Celes?" He asked and poked her side. "All Celes… All good… all red head and fire?" He said as he kept poking his side.

Celes giggled and edged away and then grabbed his hand so she didn't fall. "Yes, Sune, it's all me." she said and righted herself. "I didn't even know you missed me." she said.

"What?" He snorted. "Me? Miss you?" He snored again. Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He moaned and sighed. "God, woman! I told you I love you. You just… you haven't been yourself lately, I was worried."

Celes smiled up at him. "I didn't think you didn't love me, I just didn't know there was someone to miss until right now." she said and lifted her chin and kissed him again and sighed. "Are you the reason they found her in me?"

"What? No, I didn't say anything."

"Huh then I wonder who…" she trailed off and as they did since she realized what was happening to Cecil her eyes filled with tears. "Cecil." she whispered with a sad smile.

Sune frowned. "What about him?"

"He was the one who told Ruth." she sighed. "Can I have some chocolate, my stomach is upset and Ruth said something sweet if that happens."

"Okay," Lee said as he opened the pantry and then gave a surprise yelp. "Albie!" He growled. "What are you doing?"

Albus looked up at him and smiled. "Eating.' he said shoving the rest of the chocolate in his mouth.

"You little brat. Get out from there." He said taking one of his chocolate bars. He gave it to Celes. "No more candy!"

Albus laughed. "I'll just eat this pumpkin pasty!" he sang and ran out of the kitchen.

"You little brat!" he called. Then he sighed and shook his head.

Sune chuckled.

Celes giggled and munched her chocolate. "He's been a little sugar higher than normal. I wonder if he's wrestling with his darkness." she mused about her son.

"He's just stressed. He and Cello are planning a business. Next September they are starting Hogwarts so they also want to leave a stamp upon the school." Sune said.

Celes shook her head. "Well then, I stand corrected." she ate her chocolate and looked at it. "I miss Roman." she whispered.

"Have you talked to her? She tells me stories… funny stories. of John having trouble with her." Sune chuckled.

Celes smiled. "I dream about her." she said fondly.

"Your dream girl?" Lee teased and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh, look she's blushing. She was blushing when she came walking into the kitchen as well. What were you thinking about before?"

Celes blushed deeper. "Um, no one." she said eating more chocolate.

"Really?" Sune asked. "Then why are you blushing and your mind flashing back to Ruth?"

"Oh, do you have a little crush on Ruth?" Lee teased.

"Well yes, but she does not reciprocate." she whispered and looked at her hands still blushing. "Its not Ruth that makes me blush like this."

"Oh?" The boys said, waiting for her to explain.

Celes sighed. "Its Jonas, actually." she whispered and blushed more still. "He… he is so much like John was when he first came to us… but… he's not at the same time."

"Ooh, I fancy to Jonas… go figure." Sune laughed. "I did notice him hanging around you more."

Celes smiled a little. "He said Cecil asked him to when I was sad but then he decided he wanted to stick around for himself. Hes very sweet and doesn't talk much." she said and finished her chocolate.

"Its cause she is shy. I got the _whole_ history from Leelane." Lee said. "God, she could talk. She said that Jonas has a little thing for both Ruth and Cecil, now he seem to have taken an interest into you. He usually keeps to himself, watching and pining over both Ruth and Cecil."

Celes nodded taking in the information. "Well he should really act on it sometime. They both care for him deeply." she said and sighed.

"I thought you and Ro were playing matchmaker?"

Celes smiled. "I don't think that's necessary in Ruth and Cecil's case anymore. Ruth was very glowie when she came to get Mona out of me." she giggled.

"Really?" Leelane asked pushing forward. "Like how glowie?"

Celes frowned slightly. "Like… when you're finally with someone you've been denying yourself glowie. Why?" she asked.

"Humm, I wonder." She giggled and leaned over the counter. "I'm a woman, I love stories, especially anything to do with Ruth. She is so isolated, and its so easy to see her blush. So sweet. But she can be so… I don't know. Open with her her… goods." She shrugged. "I'm a one person kind of girl. Don't get me wrong, I love Cecil and I love my husband. I love that we can share things together." She sighed and looked dreamily.

Lee shook his head. "I still don't understand how this happened to me." He grumbled.

Celes touched his cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "You're a sensitive soul, Chocolate Bear." she whispered and kissed him again and ran her finger over his cheekbone.

"So tell me more." Leelane prompted her. "I know she and Jonas have been hanging around each other. Was it Jonas? Oh, he did say she allowed him to kiss her again. He is so cute when he talks about her." She squealed and because she could she hugged Sune in her excitement.

Sune sighed and went limp like he did when Leelane got excited and clingy.

Celes smiled. "I don't know much about Jonas and Ruth." she shrugged. "He doesn't talk about her when he's with me." she touched her lips. "He does this thing with me though, where he barely kisses me." she whispered. "Its amazing."

"Oh!" She said as she rocked Sune like one of her stuffed bears. "He is so sweet. I love my brother, he really is sweet."

Harmon popped in. "Lane you are choking the fox." He said gently. "What are you talking about?" He asked easing Sune from his wife.

"Air!" Sune gasped. "Air sweet air!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little Fox. I didn't mean to hold you so tightly. I just… I just get so excited about gossip."

Lee shook his head. "Especially when it comes to your brother and Ruth, and Cecil." he grumbled but smiled at Sune. "You know, purple is a good shade on you as well." he teased.

"Oh har har." He pouted. "I'm going to lick my wounds."

"Why are you talking about Jonas?" Harmon asked as Sune left. He poked Leelanes side.

"He's been spending time with me more." Celes said.

Harmon frowned. "Has he?" He asked actually not liking that.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss." Leelane told him and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his shoulder. "He has taken an interest with her. Its okay." She giggled, "Oh, its so great!"

Harmon sighed and looked down at Celes.

Celes smiled a little at him. "He's sweet." She said.

Harmon nodded. "Just be careful with him. Come on love, I need some attention." He said to Leelane kissing her.

She moaned and sighed into his kiss. "Okay." She said as she melted into him. She blushed and then looked at Celes. "I'll be back later. We can have a girl's night, I'll bring Ruthie. I am determined to painted that girls nails. Oh, like a pink or blush! Yes, Blush will do so well." She giggled. "Take me away Harmon!" she giggled and leaped into his arms. She kissed him and moaned.

Harmon popped off with her after giving a moan.

The weeks went by and soon it was getting close to baby day for Roman, she seemed more relaxed at home. And John reveled in the time he got to dote on her and be with her. He looked up from cooking when she came out. "Morning, still having contractions?" he asked. She hadn't slept well having them every fifteen minutes was hard. She'd already been in labor for six hours but no where near close to having Pono yet.

"Yes." She said as she rubbed her lower back. She hated this part of the having babies. And most of all she was tied. She was so tired." She walked back to the living room, in her pace. She had started to do small pace, now the length of her pace became longer. She closed her eyes as she turned and walked back to the kitchen. She needed to keep moving but at the same time she wanted sleep. "I think we need a leather chairs… the ones that does the whole massaging on your back." She gave a moan as she thought of it. "That would feel so good right about now." she walked back to the living room.

John smiled a little. He set down what he was doing and walked over to her. He picked her up and sat on the couch with her. He started to massage her back in all the places you should when in labor. "Would you like to call our family? Pono should be here before the day is out?" he asked gently.

She sighed as she leaned against him and her eyes She stared to fall asleep but then another contract hit. She sat up again and took a deep breath, trying hard not to hold her breath. "Yeah." She told him. "I think calling them is good. God, I do miss them too."

John nodded. "Remember to pant." he coached gently and when the contraction ended he stood with her in his arms and popped her to the big house and into the group room and laid her in the bed. He sat with her and sent his family the word that Pono was well on his way.

Celes ran into the kitchen holding her belly. "It's time, lets go!" she demanded.

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay. You got it from here, Nick?" He asked, clapping him on the back.

Sune ran in and slid to a stop. He grabbed Celes, "See you there!" He said and popped out.

"Hey! Oh, that brat! Harry, lets go!" Lee called.

Harry shook his head as he walked in. "Well they are an excited pari." he noted of Sune and Celes. They popped to the Hawaii house.

Celes smiled widely and walked up to the bed. "Hi, Ms. I didn't say goodbye." she teased gently.

Roman gave a little laugh. "Sorry, I was just trying to give you space… then Mona came to me while I was in the kitchen and scared the crap out of me. I figured the faster we left the better." She rubbed her belly. "Did you get your s'mores? I made them for you." She a paused as another contraction hit and she breathed through it. "God… I'm so tired." She said as she closed her eyes.

Lee stood by the bed on the other side. "Maybe you should sleep a little until its time to push, yes?"

"I try but every time I fall asleep a contraction hit." She frowned. "How about you? Did you get your cookies?"

He smiled, "Yes, I got my cookies."

"Oh, good. Good." She started to nod off then came awake again. She looked at Harry and Sune as the pain passed. "Where you a good fox?" She asked Sune. "Or gave it a try?"

"I gave it a try." he winked and then pressed his fingers to her forehead. 'Sleep, and when you wake it will be time.' he watched her nod off.

John gave a confused look. "You're stopping the pain?"

Sune winced a little. "Uh, no re routing it." he said sitting down. "She'll contract I'll take the pain." he said. "She needs to sleep."

"Well, that's knew." Lee smiled. He rubbed her forehead. He looked at John, "How about you? How have you been doing? Do you need anything?" he asked John.

"Food, water. Ice chips for Ro. I'm not delivering, Draco is." he said, rubbing Roman's arm.

Celes watched him and then smiled. "I'll get it. I'm wired." she left quickly.

"She's excited as well." Lee smiled. "Did you give Draco a head's up as well?"

John nodded. "Yes, he'll be here in an hour or so. He has to close up the clinic."

Harry sat down at the end of the bed. 'You must be excited." he said to John. "You eldest son is about to be born."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Sune asked suddenly. he winced a tiny bit but otherwise showed no signs of pain.

Lee rubbed Sune's head. "You know why." he told him. "Its not just the fact its his first son, its his first child with Roman. But the son because it's guaranteed his bloodline will continued. Haven't you talked to Roman about passing on your bloodline? Its a proud moment for a father. I know I was proud, although it hurt Ro. I was still proud to have my first son with Celes. For me, even though I didn't know at the time, it was because Alemana was proud to have his blood continue on in his magic."

Sune smiled. "I havent, we talk about kids but no... I would like that..." he trailed off and winced a little. "My poor goddess." he whispered through the pain.

John looked down and saw her belly tighten. "This is going quicker than I thought."

"Do you think Draco is going to make it?" Lee asked worriedly. "I think I better get Celes." He left the room and popped to the kitchen. "John said its going quicker than he thought." He told her. "You okay?"

Celes blinked and looked at him. she stood in the kitchen holding a tray like a lifeline. "I..." she looked around and sighed. 'I just started worrying about Roman, Pono is as big as Shan was." she whispered. "So I started to worry and then i started to have contractions cause I was pacing... so I had to stop and I got… spacey." she said.

Lee took the tray from her and sat her on the island. "Celes, look at me. There is no need to worry. Clear your mind. Push all worry away and past memories. If you continue to worry, you won't be able to help. Ro will feel your worry and then worry about you, because then you will start to feel labor pains. It will be a chain reaction of everything." He wrapped his arms around her. "If it's upsetting, would you like to wait until Pono is born?" He asked. He was now worried about her. She usually went in with a mind of a healer and coached Roman... now it was as if she was scared.

Celes shook her head. "No, Ill be okay. I will.' she whispered. She didn't know what was wrong, if it was Pono or what. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I just have to be a healer. You said it's going faster. If Draco dont make it. I have to do it." she said standing. "Lets go. I'm good." she said nodding.

He nodded and still watched her worriedly. "Okay." He told her. He picked up the tray off ice chips and went with her up to the room. "How is she?"

"She nearly there Sune is waking her up now. Where Draco?" He asked.

"Not here, you get me. It's okay I know how to do this." Celes said.

John nodded. "I can walk you through it if you get stuck."

"I'll be okay." Celes smiled.

John glanced at Lee. He felt Celes and knew she'd been contracting.

"I'm fine, geez. Relax I am deliver Pono no worries!" She said.

"Wake her up its time now." John said grudgingly.

Sune nodded woke Roman up.

Roman took in a sharp breath as she sat up in pain. "Oh, God." She panted and gripped the covers. She looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"He's not going to make it baby girl." Celes said pushing all her fear aside and rubbing her leg. "I'm going to do it, okay?" She asked getting into a better position. She spread her legs out and pushed her dress between them. "You have to start pushing now." She said.

Roman clamped her legs closed. "No." She said. "Not yet, I don't." She groaned and looked at everyone. This wasn't right. Something was wrong, "What's happening? Why aren't you up here with me?" She asked Celes. She gave another groan. "I can hold him. I can hold him until Draco gets... here!" She squealed.

"I don't think you can, Butterfly." Lee said gently.

Roman pointed at him. "Butt out, butt monkey." She growled.

Celes sighed. "Roman P. McTaggert. I swear to God, if you don't start pushing this baby out, I'll push him." she said looking at her. "Look at me, I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere. John is next to you. Stop, you will be fine. Everything is fine. Sune is going to help with the pain okay?"

"I am?" he asked and when Celes shot him a look, he nodded. "I am."

John rubbed her arms. "The next one you have to push Ro, I'll do it with you okay?"

She nodded gripped John's hands. She panted and watched Celes. She was a little off, but she was snapping into her healer mode. Tears prickled her eyes, then she nodded again. She got into position. When the next contraction hit, she pushed. She whimpered and gritted her teeth.

John helped her the whole time she had to push and then they fell back.

Celes looked up at the two of them. "Okay, you got his head out. You're doing awesome, just keep pushing." she said. "Next one big push you can do this and get him all out."

Roman whimpered and sniffed. The next contraction hit and she pushed as hard as she could. Then she screamed as hot searing pain shot up her body. She panted and carried as sniffed. "Is it over? Please tell me it's over."

Celes guided Pono the rest of the way out and nodded. "Its over." she whispered and cleared his airway and the room filled with his crys. She wrapped him in a blanket and then made the mistake of looking at him and her eyes filled with tears. "He looks like John." she whispered and stood with him and handed him to John. "I need... a minute." she quickly left to the bathroom.

John held his son and his eyes filled with tears. "My boy." he whispered. "Our boy."

Roman gave a watery smile. "I knew he would look like you... I saw him. He looks like you with my eyes." She cried and sniffed as she soothed him. She shook a little as she suddenly became tired. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Roman!" Harry gave a startled look.

"She's just tired." John said.

"I'm here, I'm... oh I missed it. John did you have too..." Draco never got to finish because someone kicked him.

"Yes you missed it! You could have been quicker. Asked someone else to close the clinic. Been here." Celes growled at him and kicked his shin again. "Stupid piece of dragon shit." she said as her eyes filled with fresh tears. "I... he... that baby is special, he's the first for John and he... I could have... I've only..." she started to hyperventilate. "I... cant... breath."

Draco grabbed Celes and sat her down. He pushed her head between her legs as best he could. "Breath, the adrenaline is getting to you. Did you anticipate this?"

"I... had... a dream..." she gasped and tried harder to calm down as she had a contraction.

"Okay, breath in and out." he knelt down. "Dinosaur, if you had a dream like the ones your hawaiian spirit gives you you saw him safe." he reminded.

Celes started to calm down and looked at him and then around. Lee stood halfway between the bed and them looking alarmed and worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she whispered.

Lee growled, he had enough of this. He picked Celes up and then popped them to their room. He dropped her on the bed. "What is your problem? What is going on? What are you not telling me? Why are you freaking out over this little thing? You helped Ro deliver babies before, why is Pono so different?" He demanded.

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "He's exactly like John in magic. Hi'iaka says that's really special and that he's going to do important things one day. It's a lot of pressure." She got up further on the bed. "I'm fine now, go back, I'll be along soon." She laid down on her side and squeezed her eyes shut.

He sighed and laid on the bed behind her. "Stop pushing me away. You are so annoying." He wrapped his arms around him. "All of our kids are special, Celes."

Celes nodded and sniffed a little. "Why am such a freak? I just... Flip out at the drop of a hat. I'm happy Pono is here, but because Hiiaka freaked me out I just spoiled it and beat Draco's shin up." She sighed.

Lee chuckled, "I think you are overthinking. I think Hi'iaka was just happy to know that he was going to be here soon." He pressed his nose to the back of her head. "I think you are just simply over thinking. And he is special, because he is your pest. Now he is here, you have to be ready." He chuckled.

Celes groaned and rolled over. "He is going to pick on me!" She said and sighed. "Little baby."

"Yes he is." He kissed her. "Stop overthinking." He whispered. "You are suppose to be happy. Your pest is here and he is going to pick on you starting the moment he is fed and wake." He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "Such a brat already, I just know it." She said and kissed Lee's chin. "I'm really sorry."

"Good. Now, lets go back and be with the family. Roman is sleeping. I think she was really tired… she passed out. Maybe we should make her something to eat so when she wakes up she has some food, yes?"

Celes nodded. "Food is good!" She said and sat up slowly. Her body slowed and ached a little. "To the group room."

"To the group room." Lee smiled and picked her up. "Besides, I think John is worried about you." He said as he walked her up to the room.

Celes winced. "Stupid Hi'iaka." She grumbled as he walked them in. He set her down and she walked over and touched Pono's sleeping cheek. "He is beautiful." She whispered and smiled.

John smiled at her and touched her lower back and belly, easing the contractions to a stop. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Celes sighed as her body relaxed. "Stupid Hi'iaka. All last week she bombarded me with dreams about Pono. Said I'd deliver him and that would make him more special. He has John and Kama's Magic." She sighed. "Needless to say she's excited and put a ton of pressure on me." She smiled and sat down in the bed and pushed some of Romans hair back and kissed her forehead.

John chuckled, "You are so silly." He lifted Celes' face to look at him. "It was special, because you did deliver him. That meant a lot to me. I care for Draco and I'm thankful he would be willing to do this, but the fact that you did it, made it even more special. You are the woman I love and you were the one to first touch my son." He told her. "That means a lot to me."

Celes looked him and tears filled her eyes again. "I was freaking out so much I didn't even think about it like that." She whispered. "Oh, that's... Just..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes and smiled. "That makes me all warm and happy."

He smiled. "I don't think Hi'iaka meant to pressure you. I think she knew you were going to freak out, but didn't know how to calm you down or prevent you from freaking out, so she became excited and wanted you to be excited." He brushed some of her hair back. "I love you." he whispered.

Celes smiled. "I love you too." she whispered back and then gave a wide yawn as the events of the not even half over day caught up with her. "I think I need to sleep." she whispered. She kissed Roman's forehead and then crawled over her and John and laid down on the other side of John and rolled onto her side. "I'm just going to sleep for like an hour." she whispered and giggled as an old memory struck and her and she looked at Lee. "Wake me up?" she asked.

"Sure." He told her. "Sleep as much as you need."

Celes nodded and her eyes shut and she sighed and fell asleep.

Harry paused. "So… what happened?" he asked looking a little worried.

Lee sighed, "Stuck in her head again. Hi'iaka had visions of her freaking out during the delivery, so she decided to calm her down and get excited about the baby. So she was giving her visions of it for the past week and half. It only added more pressure to Celes and she freaked out anyways." He shook his head. "That child of mine is going to be stuck in her head as well."

Harry gave him a little smile. "And how is this different than Bree and Zoe?" he asked lightly teasing him. He stood and joined Lee so they could go down and make food.

He sighed, "I know. Its the downfall of having children with Celes. We both get stuck in our heads so when she is pregnant with my children she becomes extra stuck in it." He gave a little smile, "But everything works out in the end."

"Pretty much." Harry grinned and looked at the girls sleeping on either side of John, Sune sat on the end of the bed holding onto Roman's calf clearly helping her sleep peacefully. "Lets go make food, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled and walked down with Harry. "Let me guess you want something on a stick."

Harry laughed. "How did you know?" he asked and grinned

"Because I know you well." Lee chuckled.

"No more chocolate covered jerky!" Roman said as she jolted awake. She looked around and found that it was late afternoon. She heard the whimpering sound of Mason and she sat up. She yawned and looked over to the bassinet. "Time to feed, brat?"

" _Food, I demand food. What do I have to do?"_ He asked wiggling around in the bassinet.

"You lay there, will I pick you up and feed you. You can't feed yourself yet." Roman told him as she picked him up and adjusted to feed him.

" _When do I get to feed myself? Hey, where's that mama lady? Maybe she can feed me."_

Roman giggled as she started to feed him. "Sorry, brat, you are still attached to me until you get a little older." She said as she covered herself with a little baby blanket. She looked up and blushed a little when she saw John watching her. She looked next to her and also saw Celes and Sune watching her. She blushed hotter. "What?"

John smiled. "It's cute." he said touching her cheek. "And beautiful."

Sune chuckled. "I especially like the part where he seems to think if Celes feeds him he'll be able to do it on his own." he said rubbing Roman's calf.

Celes giggled and sat up more. "That is just because he wants to pick on me." she said and sighed happily.

Roman smiled, "He is cute, and so ready for the world." She giggled. "Speaking of food. I'm starving now."

Celes looked around. "Well Harry and Lee went to get food… but I think only John and Sune ate. I sort of only just woke up too." she blushed a little not sure she wanted to tell Roman the whole sorted tale of her freak out.

"They said they'd be back with more when you two woke up." Sune said and sent them word.

"Oh, good." She smiled as she heard Pono give a sigh as he continued to feed, he was almost full. She smiled at Sune and wiggled her toes. "You like that calf, don't you?" She teased.

Sune smiled a little. "I like being able to touch you… you were in a lot of pain." he said softly squeezing her thigh. "I don't know why women put themselves through it. Looking at Pono I sort of get it, but I still don't like seeing you in any type of pain."

She smiled at him. "Its okay. I understand." She blew him a kiss and giggled. She poked Celes' side. "You, missy. Are you finally feeling better. You were off when you decided that you were going to deliver him."

Celes blushed. "I'm… good." she said and smiled. "It was just stupid, I'm okay."

"Yes, well I am not." Draco said from the corner of the room. Of course he was still there, healer in him couldn't leave until he could check the patient. "I have bruises in the shape of your foot on my shin." he said.

Celes winced and blushed hotter. "Sorry. I can heal them." she offered.

"Oh no, too late now." he said.

"You kicked him? Why would you do that?" Roman asked. "See, I knew I could have held Pono in a little long… wait when did you get here?" She asked Draco.

"After he got here, probably about five minutes. She came barreling out of the bathroom and attacked me!" Draco said.

Celes looked at her hands. "I was freaking out. Hi'iaka knew I would end up delivering Pono, but she'd also seen me losing my shit during the delivery. So she spent all last weeks trying to get me excited, which just sort of freaked me out more. I sort of melted down." she took a deep breath to stop tears. "I didn't mean to, but I totally did."

Roman shook her head. "You, are so weird. One of these days, I'm going to deliver your baby. I mean… I never did, I've always helped John, or I was with you trying to help you." She giggled and then stopped Pono from over eating. She adjusted herself and then started to burp him.

Celes smiled. "I'd like that." she said with no thought at all. "But that would require John to be with me." she looked at him, she never asked him to be. He was the baby guy, he delivered, she'd actually never even considered it until Roman had asked him to be with her instead of delivering Pono. "But what happens, happens."

"Yeah, that's true."

Pono gave a loud burp. " _Oh, that felt good. Oh, so good. Maybe you are good at this after all."_

"What? _Maybe?_ I've done this to all your siblings, I know what I'm doing." Roman told him.

Celes reached across and touched his little back. "Stop picking on your Mummy." she said to him and rubbed his back.

" _What? Who was that?"_ Pono asked.

Roman got a few more burps from him then lowered him onto her swollen belly. "Its mama, see?"

Celes moved into his field of vision which required her to lean over John because as an infant it was limited to a few feet in front of his face. "Hi." she whispered to him.

" _You! You're the lady! The color lady of kisses. Kiss me!"_ he demanded.

Celes smiled and kissed his belly. "Better?" she asked.

He giggled and kicked his legs a little.

Roman smiled at him and poked his little nose. "Look, John. Geeze, he looks just like you. There is nothing here that looks like me. Only the eyes."

John smiled. "So he got one of the best parts of his mum." he said and kissed her and rubbed Pono's belly.

" _Wow, you're_ huge _."_ Pono said as he looked up at him with wide eyes. His little fingers gripped his one big finger. " _Something is on my tubby, something big. What is this? Why is everything so big?!"_

Roman laughed. "He's funny."

John chuckled. "You'll be big too." he said to Pono and kissed his little cheek. "Before you know it."

Celes giggled and laid her head on John belly and sighed, eyes shutting. she rested her hands on top of her belly and smiled. "He's hilarious, little brat." she said.

Roman giggled and placed kisses on his cheeks.

"What we miss?" Lee asked with a try. "Is he up?"

Celes smiled. "He is, Roman is, and I am. Do I smell food?" she asked keeping her eyes shut.

Harry chuckled. "Well you look cozy." he noted of them.

Lee chuckled and set the tray down. "Hawaiian food. Harry wanted kabobs. What about you, Draco? You hungry too?" He asked as he walked around the bed to look down at Pono.

" _Another huge guy!"_ Pono said.

Celes giggled. "They all will be for a while, baby." she said.

John picked Pono up. "Time to let Mummy eat." he said to his son and held onto him.

Roman shook her head and started eating. "Draco, you going to eat? You look tired, maybe you should go home."

Draco smiled. "I am, just wanted to stay till you woke up." he stood. "Congratulations, see you all at Christmas. Brax won't stop talking about it." he said shaking his head and headed out.

Roman giggled, "It's cause he and the girls are close. They are so cute. See you then!"

Draco gave a wave and was gone.

Celes sighed as she ate. "So, so good. Did you bring up…" she trailed off when Lee set down a bowl of fruit. "Oh excellent." she said and grabbed a chunk of pineapple from it.

John hummed a hawaiian lullaby to Pono as his eyes grew heavy and smiled, thrilled to be holding his son in his arms.

Roman watched him and shook her head. It was kind of odd to see John like that. It always just blew her mind when he held the babies and took care of the kids. She knew he was their warrior, but to see him soften and just beam with happiness over holding a baby was just… it was cute. "So, after this we go back?" She asked.

Celes paused in her eating. "If you're ready to, sure." she said with a grin. "It should be better now."

She nodded as she thought about it and went back to eating. It been only a week and a couple of days since Thanksgiving. She had gotten word that they cleansed the house after getting rid of Mona's spirit. When she had gotten to Hawaii there had been a few things she really wanted to do while in Romania. One was take Sune to the cabin and cleanse the cabin. Then she wanted to do some exploring as well. "Yeah, we should go back. Will you fix me?" She asked John.

John looked down at her and nodded. "If that what you want." he said touching her belly and fixing her from childbirth.

She sighed and rubbed her now flat belly. God, she was going to run and get into trouble. She gave a chuckle as she thought about the trouble she would do. She was going to turn the Carpathian mountains upside down. Then disturb the students at the school. Elisha was going to have his hands full.

Lee looked at her. "What are you planning?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Sune smiled. " _I'm in."_ he sent her.

Celes watched Roman as her mind turned the wheels and she plotted. She had her plotting face on. "I think she's going to blow Romania up." she whispered.

She giggled and gave Sune a slight nod. Yeah, some didn't like her because she was Hawaiian and they didn't like Sune because he was Nogitsune. Put them both together and Elisha was going to have hell. She laughed. "Oh, its on!"

Lee frowned, "God, no. We need to keep you locked in the house." he said now worried.

"There is no stopping this. No stopping this at all."

"Its going to happen." Sune said chuckling.

Celes gave a little sigh and pushed her plate away. "Prepare for the world to go topsy turvy, Lee." she said and slid off the bed.

Harry chuckled. "Non pregnant Ro. Brace yourselves its going to be a bumpy ride." he said.

"World War three in the Carpathian Mountains. Yes." She ate more and even picked off of Celes' plate. "Eleisha is going to have many complaints."

"Well that's going to just be…" Celes rubbed her belly and sighed. "Chaotic." she said and picked up her bowl of fruit and ate an orange slice.

"I have to stay warm some how." She cooed at Celes. I can't do my normal warming up and snuggle naked with people, so might as well run around."

Harry laughed. "Who said you can't be naked with people. Just because you're naked doesnt mean you're having sex." he pointed out.

"Besides you're only down for a week or so, I'm not due until the end of January." Celes reminded.

"I use to be down longer than that. We will see. Besides, if I'm going to be cuddled naked with someone, there better have been some kind of sex going on."

Lee laughed. "That is your wife." he told them.

Celes just smiled and shook her head. "Yes well, I'm sure sex can be arranged if you're really up for it." she said to Roman.

John smiled and shook his head. "Not for a week." he cooed at the sleeping Pono and slowly stood. "With him sleeping its probably a good time to take him to his siblings."

"He just wants to show off his new kid to the kids." Roman whispered. "Well, go on, I'll catch up… oh, crap. I don't have that much magic. Fine." She sighed.

Sune smiled. "I can stick around until you want to go back." he offered.

"Ro, shouldn't you just come back now?" Celes asked confused why she wouldn't want to yet.

"No, I have some things to do. I won't be gone the whole day. Just a couple of hours. I'm not going to abandon my child with the tall stinky head."

"Hey!" John said and Pono stirred and he rocked him. "Not cool." he said softer.

Harry stood first. "Well, I guess I'll pop over and check the house and then head back to Romania." he said, they still owned the house in Hawaii but they never stayed in it anymore. He and Roman had two houses that were theirs. Eventually he hoped to give the house to one of their kids.

"Kiss!" Roman told him puckered her lips up to him.

Harry laughed. "That is usually a trap." he said but leaned down and grabbed her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

She giggled, "Only for Lee." She giggled again. Then she crawled out the bed. "And you are a stinky head. I think we will be fighting on who gets to hold Pono next." She bit his bicep. Then poked Pono's little nose. That was her favorite thing to do to all the babies when they were born. They had such little noses.

John looked down at her. "We will see about that."

"Its easy, I will." Celes said as she gathered some things up for the trip back.

"Just remember, I bite." She told John and snapped her teeth. She stopped Celes and kissed her. "Love you."

Celes smiled. "I love you too." she said back and touched Roman's cheek. "You look happy." she said and kissed her again.

"I am happy, shouldn't I be?"

Celes grinned. "You should." she kissed her again. "You should always be happy." she kissed her a few more times. "Go take that shower you want. I'm going to finish getting stuff together for Pono then I think we are going."

"Okay." She kissed her a few times then paused. "How did you know I was going to take a shower?"

Celes giggled. "You had a baby today, and you've been in bed sleeping since it happened." she said.

Roman giggled, "I will see you all later. Promise."

After Roman dissapeared into the bathroom they finished getting ready and then all but Sune popped back to Romania. Celes sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm going to go take a bath so I can dote on Pono better." she said to the guys.

"Okay," John said. "Hey, I want kisses too." he told her.

Celes looked up at him and smiled. "Okay." she giggled and dug in his pocket and got out her stool. She made it normal sized and stepped up on it. She looked down at Pono in his arms and then at him and kissed him and sighed and gave just the tiniest of moans.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her a few more times. "Enjoy your bath."

Celes giggled. "Oh, I will." she said kissed him once more and got off the stood. She shrank it again and returned it to his pocket. She noticed that he put it there everyday now. It was apart of his morning routine to make sure one of her mini stools was in his pocket at all times. She walked up to Lee and kissed his chin. "It'll be okay, if we have to we can find a chain to contain her." she giggled.

Lee looked at her lost. "Contain who?"

"Roman, you silly man." she said poking his chest and giving him a 'duh' face.

"Oh! I wasn't even thinking about it. There is no way I will be able to stope her. She wants to do what she wants. Bratty and all." he laughed.

Celes nodded. "I know." she said and kissed the corners of his mouth.

Harry stepped forward. "Come on Cel, I'll help you bathe." he said.

"Will you now?" she asked and giggled.

"Yeah." he chuckled and shook his head.

John smiled and then went up to find the kids. "Hey, you guys, come and see your new brother." he told them and sat down on the flower, crossing his legs.

Vinny got to him first. "Oh! Look a brother." she was thrilled to have a little brother. "Papa he looks like you. It kind of creepy." she said.

"You think so? So, does that make me creepy then?" He asked her. "I'm hurt. I thought I was the best papa."

Vinny looked at him and gave him a look that matched one of Celes' classic looks. "I never said you weren't the best Papa, I just simply said it's a little creepy how much he looks like you. When Dai-Dai and I have kids will they look like us too?" she asked.

John smiled, "Well, we will see when that happens, huh? Wait… so do I look creepy?"

"No!" she said. "My Papa could never be creepy." she said and kissed his cheek and poked her little brother's belly.

"I want to see this Pono everyone is talking about." Jasmine said coming up next with Jellissa not far behind.

John smiled as he pulled his girls around him. "See, your new brother. Venelope says he looks creepy like papa." He pouted but smiled at her. He loved picking on her.

Venelope frowned. "I did not say you were creepy!" she said. "Oh! Dai-Dai, Papa is picking on me."

Jasmine looked down at her brother. "I don't like him." she said.

"Jazzie!" Jellissa said.

"Don't like who?" Bryce asked as he walked up to him. "Oh, new baby!" He said excitedly. "Why don't you like him, Jazzie?"

"Cause he's all wrinkly and small and sort of red colored. Arent babies supposed to be cute?" she asked bluntly.

"He is cute!" Jellissa said. "Is this Kole?" she asked.

"No…" she trailed off looking away.

"Yeah, its Kole." Bryce poked Jazzy's cheek and giggled. "Papa will clean him up." he said.

"Its not Kole!" she said louder. "Mine!" she said looking at her father. And then she stormed out of the room.

Jellissa looked at her father. "She's been sort of nervous you'll forget us now that you have a boy." she said softly.

John sighed, "I'm not going to forget you all. I'm your papa _and_ your warrior. Why didn't she talk to me before?"

Venelope snorted and looked at him. "Because she's just like Mama in that." she said. "Would rather stress behind the scenes than you know tell anyone. Its why I think when she gets older she'll have trouble with Kole more. As a demon it's easier to feed on uncertainty." she shrugged saying something she really shouldn't know yet.

John stiffened. "Uh, I'll be back." He told them. He got up and then found Jazzie in her room. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. "Jazzy," He whispered and sat on the bed with Pono. "Will you talk to me, please?"

"Why, you have _him_ now." she said and knew she shouldn't be saying it like that. She sniffed and wiped her tears.

He flinched a little. "Jazzy, I love you. I love you all. Just because Pono is here, don't mean that I don't need you to talk to me."

She sniffed and looked at him. "Papa, please don't forget me." she whispered. "I go to a really scary place when I think you might. Kole he says bad things to me." she flinched. "He's wrong though. Why is he so mean? I…" she cried harder.

"Because he's scared too." He pulled her to him and wiped her face with one hand. "Here, I want you to be the first to hold your baby brother. Oh, and look, he's awake too. You can even talk to him. Come on, you hold Pono, and I will hold you."

Jasmine looked at him and really looked at him. He was like a little Papa. She took him and then let her father pick her up and looked down at him. "You'd better be awesome, squirt." she said to him.

" _Oh, I_ am _awesome! You didn't see me earlier. I was totally eating by myself._ " Pono told her. He looked up at her and saw the little darkness in her that he knew was in him. " _I'm like you… just awesome."_ he giggled.

Jasmine gave a watery giggle. "I'm awesome too, you squirt." she said to him and poked his belly. "He's not so bad."

John smiled and kissed the top of Jazzy's head. "No, he's not. And neither are you."

" _Hey, can you do this?"_ Pono blew a few bubbles, it seemed to be the only thing he can do right now. " _See, I bet you can't. Ha, this makes me awesome."_

Jasmine giggled again. "Stick with me kid, we'll go places." she said and poked him letting him have his bubbles.

" _Really? Where we going? Hey, I can walk too."_ he told her. " _I can do whatever you can do."_

"Yeah, Mummy, was a little weird when it came to holding Pono in her stomach." John chuckled. "You can't walk yet."

"No, but when you're ready I'll help." Jasmine said warming up to her little brother now.

" _What? I can walk. I was_ totally _walking in mummy. I just need to move these things."_ he said and his legs gave a little kick that wasn't controlled. " _See? Ha! I'm walking."_

John chuckled. "You have _lots_ to teach your little brother."

Jasmine nodded and sighed. "Okay." She whispered. "We are going to be good. Kole seems better too." She said and leaned her head against her Papa's chest.

"Hey, the kids are looking for you." Celes said, she still had wet hair finding it hard to tap Hi'iaka's power the more pregnant she got. She was followed in Jasmine and Jellissa's room by a line of kids.

"Mama I'm going to teach squirt how to walk!" Jazzy said excitedly.

"Really?" She asked looking at John.

Bryce ran in and crawled on the bed he stood behind John and wrapped his arms around his head. "Hey, he has my eyes!"

Cello, Lana, Bree, Hail, Damon, Danger, and Miles walked in.

"Oh, look! Isn't he so cute! And Jazzy looks so cute." Danger squealed. "Someone take a picture!"

Celes took out a camera and snapped a few photos and decided those would become a collage for Ro. She smiled and eased out of the room.

"He's sort of big for a newborn." Miles said worriedly. "You know Shannon was too."

"Don't worry, that one there isn't that big." John said nodded to Danger's belly.

Danger smiled, "Oh, and he looks just like you." She ran a finger down his little cheek.

Cello smiled, "Pretty awesome, Papa."

"Move!" Belle said as she pushed her way in with Shan. "We want to see!"

"Okay, okay."Cello said and picked Belle up.

Hail picked Shan up. "See, your new baby brother."

Shan looked at Belle to figure out how she should react.

Belle gave a little frown. "Baby was prettier." She finally said. "And not so big… everyone's going to be bigger than me, huh?"

Miles was the one to laugh. "Yeah except Zo-Zo, you guys will probably be around the same size." He said.

Shan smiled. "I'm pretty!" She said and hugged Belle and looked at the new baby. "Sissy he's almost as big as you already." She whispered to Belle.

"I know! And I'm _older_. I should be bigger!" Belle frowned a little worriedly.

"Its okay, Blu-Belle." Rain said walking it. "You are cute and that is what makes you unique." She kissed Belle's cheek. She was the little sister she got that she felt so close to. THey nearly liked the same thing. Belle loved princesses and anything pretty and Rain loved to make her dresses. Now that Shan was born she was able to make her dresses as well too. She kissed Shan's cheek as well. He looked down at Pono. "Hello." She said softly. "How are we doing, handsome?" She cooed gently to him.

Pono looked up at her with wide eyes. " _Oh, I'm doing now that you have flown from Heaven to be with me."_ he told her flirtatiously. " _So, my beauty, you going to kiss me now, or are you going to make me work for it? Either way, you shall be my woman!"_

Rain blushed, "Oh, a flirt." she giggled. "Sorry, handsome, but I already have someone."

" _Who dares to take my woman away from me? I'll beat him up!"_

"That would be me, bub." James said appearing in Ponos line of vision. "You'll get your own woman." He said wrapping his arms around Rain's waist as they looked at their brother. " _Rain_ ," he sent. "When we are old enough I want a whole pack of those critters." He said and kissed her neck.

Rain giggled and blushed. " _A whole pack?"_

" _Oh, you are no problem. I can easily take care of you."_ Pono said. " _My lovely angel, what be thy name, so that I may dream of you?"_

Rain giggled. "Amani Rain." She told him. "But you can call me Rain everyone else does."

" _Amani, my lovely lady. I shall call you Amani."_ Pono gave a giggle and his legs gave a kick. " _And you, the butt head I have to defeat to have my Amani. Who are you?"_

"I'm James. And I call her Amani, she's mine. See." He held out his arms so Pono could see his marks. "Pretty much married"

" _Eh, don't matter. I'll win her over."_ He said and yawned. " _Now, go away, I shall stare at my lovely lady until I fall asleep."_

Rain giggled. " _Sounds like you have some competition."_ She sent James. " _And he has that Hawaiian charm. Yep, you're in trouble."_ She giggled and watched as Pono fell asleep in Jazzy's arms.

James smiled and kissed her when she looked at him, making sure she knew who she belonged to. When he pulled back she was blushing. "No competition, Amani." He whispered. "Hawaiian charm or not." He said and poked Ponos nose. "Brat."

"Ladie's man." Miles laughed.

Celes poked her head in. "Daddy has food downstair, go eat, let your brother sleep." She said.

The kids all busted out the room leaving Jazzy and John with Pono. Celes walked up to the bed and smiled. "Hey, why don't I take him for a while." She said to Jazzy. "You can eat."

Jasmine looked at her mother. "Okay." She let her mother take Pono after giving him a little kiss then took off.

Celes looked down at Pono stirred. "Sleep, baby, and you can pick on me when you wake."

John smiled at her, "I knew you would be happy to see him. He seems to think he has a chance with Rainy." He chuckled.

"Little ladies man, and he's barely a day old." she cooed and smiled at John. "He's perfect, just like all the others."

"It felt so good to sit and have my girls surround me, looking down on their little brother. It really did, made me a proud papa." he sighed and gave a little frown. He still didn't like that Jazzy's demon told her all those things. It truly made him worry about her. "Can you spare some more light for Jazzy?" He asked her.

Celes frowned a little. "Always, why?" she asked sending it to her without hesitation.

"Kole was telling her now that I have Pono, that I don't need her or wanted. That's not true. And instead of talking to me she stored it up. She shouldn't do that, especially since she has a demon." he said.

Celes winced a little. 'Well that, her need to just be stuck on it is me." she said. "We'll need to sit down and talk to her about it. She can't be like me, she doesn't have that luxury." she looked down at Pono. "Maybe he can help, he seems like you in his control." she whispered. "And she likes him, I saw."

He smiled as he stood and looked down at him and Celes. He was happy. God was he happy. Then to top it off, he felt so good to have Venelope, Jazzy, and Jelly around him as he showed them their new brother. It made his chest bloom with pride in that moment. He smiled bigger and kissed Celes. "You always look so natural with a baby in your arms." He said and kissed her a couple of times.

"Just so you know, he is _my_ baby. Thank you very much." Roman said. She walked in and pushed her hair back behind her. "Come on, it's time for the mummy to hold her little brat." She told them and took Pono from Celes.

For some reason to Celes felt like the was a power play, so she backed off. "I'm going to go downstairs and eat." she said and left the room to do just that.

John sighed. "You know she knows that, right?" he said gently to Roman. "She's not going to take your place with him, never wanted to even when he seemed to think he wanted her to."

Roman frowned at him. "I know she knows that. I was reminding you." She rocked Pono and walked out the room with him not caring if John followed or not. She did, want to keep Pono close and lay down, but she didn't want to be in the group room or in the room she shared with John. She felt she spent too much time with him already. She had Pono and now they were done being close to each other. She frowned as she paused her walking. She didn't know where to go to lay down with her new son. "So weird." She said as she started walking again.

John sighed and followed her. "You know you can just go all cold lady now that our son is here." he said and picked her up before she could protest. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." he said and walked her to her workroom and the popped into the Hawaiian tank. He walked into a grove and then into a hut like structure. "Pono's nursery, for when he wants Hawaii." he said softly putting her down. "We have a son now, that means we are going to spend time together. I didnt forget you were his mother either. Never did in fact, but for some reason you think I did. I dont know why." he shrugged. "He has too much of you to be anyone but yours."

"I'm not being cold. I'm just… I don't know where we stand. Part of me thinks our time is over cause now we have Pono. You have the child you wanted from me, I just don't know where I stand with you. And I know he is too much like me." She rubbed her son's head. "I kind of just want to be with my son alone… to bond more. I feel like I didn't bond as much with him while I was pregnant." She shrugged. "Our relationship is going to change now. It can't be that distant relationship, huh? You know, even though we are married I still feel like we aren't. Its so weird. And to tell you the truth, I feel uncomfortable when you call me wife. I'm not use to it." She shrugged and then laid sat in a rocking chair with Pono. She kissed his brow and hummed a little.

John gave a little smiled and watched her. "It will change, but that's okay you know." he said softly. "Stay here with Pono, just you know come out sometimes. And I love you and we will find a new normal for us." he leaned down and kissed her head. "Call if you need me, I mean it." he said looking into her eyes steadily.

She nodded as she looked him in his light brown eyes. She nodded again. "Okay." She whispered. It was strange. She felt her body tingle and her heart also do a tingle. It was as if in that moment he had the same demeanor of Harry. God, that man knew how to light her fire too. But now, it was John that pulled it out of her. "Go away." She said trying to to get her body under control. She turned the rocking chair away from him, and cradled Pono in her arms.

John chuckled. "Oh yeah, we are so going to have a new normal." he said and popped out after running a finger over the back of her neck

Roman gasped as chills and goosebumps spread across her skin. "That stinking head." She growled.

A week had passed since Roman returned to Romania and since she gave a birth to Pono. Pono slept a lot but when he woke he made sure to eat and gain attention of Celes and demanded attention of Rain. He would fuss until Rain held him and rocked him to sleep. Ro thought it was good practice for her. She knew that Rain was still saving herself, so she wasn't worried that she would get pregnant. Jazzy even took time to spend a little time with Pono. Roman enjoyed her company a lot. It was cute to see her interact with her baby brother. But since the week passed Ro was ready to cause some trouble. She pumped her milk for the day so that Celes or John could feed Pono. Roman walked to Sune's room. "You ready?" She asked. She was dressed in jeans, snow boots, a heavy purple sweater, with a tanktop and turtle neck under it. She pulled on a jacket and her mittens on. "We are going to the cabin and cleanse it. We will make that our command center to cause trouble."

Sune looked up and then was next to her in an instant dressed for colder weather. "Lets do this.' he said taking her hand and then taking them to the cabin. He of course knew where it was. He grinned. "Hasn't changed much has it. It needs more than cleansing it needs sprucing, Ro." he teased her.

"What? I like my cabin." She shivered from the negative vibe coming from it. "It don't need sprucing." She grumbled. Then she looked around. "What would you add?" She asked.

"Well since you have asked..." He grinned. "It's good Ro it's your space I'm just poking at you."

She hit his arm. "I dont know what to add. I was here for only that time. I haven't came back since. Of course I wasn't worried about anything but building the cabin. Lee and John says Celes has a garden." She shrugged. "Maybe I can add flowers or something." She shrugged then walked up to the porch. She opened the door and it gave a loud creak like in the haunted movies. She waved a hand and the windows were opened to let in light. She used her magic to pull the mad emotions out and then disposed of them. It felt good to be there. The cabin seemed to brighten up. She started a fire in the fireplace and walked over to the lap she had placed her last note. She looked around then got onto her hands and knees. She looked under the table and couch. "Ah, there it is." She pulled out the bright yellow paper. "I told Harry I left him a note." She waved it at Sune and grinned.

Sune laughed. "We'll make sure you bring that to him." He walked over to her and lifted her up. "God, so many times I wanted to break through Nogitsune and just..." He leaned down and kissed her and moaned a little.

She moaned as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She pressed closer to him and shivered. She broke their kiss and looked up at him. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want you. You were the only one I got out of bed for." She giggled as she blushed. "I know the dark you had wanted to only manipulate me and turn me dark, but... I still wanted you then. There were times I wished you would just touch me." She smiled and rubbed his chest, then she giggled. "Even then, you wanted me to help take if you. You made yourself look so weak... and limped. I wanted to hold you and curl around you."

"Yes I did, and when Celes came she invaded." He sighed. "But Nogitsune still messed with her but she was... Cool." He smiled and kissed her again. " what's the plan little goddess?"

She giggled and kissed his neck. She took off her jacket and boots. "I have toys!" She sang and waved a hand. Products from WWW appeared. "I was thinking we should plant cherry bombs all over the mountain and blow them up... but I don't think that would be safe." She giggled and rolled out a map. "This is a map of the mountains and of the homes the Carpathians live. I was thinking we could go to the homes and do things to freak out. That way they will call Elisha. His cell phone is always glued to his ear. Then we will take our terror to the school and run around in our animal forms. We should used the blackout bombs to cause some confusion and chase the kids out the classes." She giggled.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes. My Roman is a genious." He kissed her neck. "I agree." He kissed down to her shoulder over her turtle neck. He missed her, he wasn't sure if she was aloud anything more than kissing yet but if that's all they could do he's make it damn good.

She giggled and shivered. "We will have to be careful of the seasoned students. They may attack back. But I figured this would be good training for them. And Dimi will most likely come over. So, I have him covered. I will make him a deal he can't refuse. When Elisha comes over we stick to the rules. Deny, deny, deflect, and then compliment." She giggled. "Works for me when I want to get out of trouble."

"Yes, that does work very well." He laughed and kissed her and looked over the map. "Is that the castle?" He asked.

"Yep. I want to go and pick on Elisha too, but I'm not sure how guarded he is. But I don't mind slipping past the guards. We can point out all the holes in his security." She giggled again. She loved plotting and causing trouble.

"Now that sounds like the motherload." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh yes, I can do damage there." He said and kissed her. He picked her up suddenly and set her on the table. "Plotting with you is kind of hot."

She giggled and squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him a few times. "Welcome to my inner sanctum." She giggled. She opened her legs so he stood between them. "I seemed to have found an arousal button for you." She smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Sune moaned and pressed between her legs. "You seem to find all my arousal buttons." He said and kissed her sliding his hands up her back and pressing her into his chest.

She giggled and arched her back so her breast were flattened against his chest. "And they are all by accident." She giggled. "I swear it."

"Yes I suppose you don't do it on purpose." He moaned and kissed her again. "Roman I could have you now right? And then after just lay with you and talk to you about our plotting?" He asked. "I miss you I don't know how John's magic works. He fixed you, how?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know either. Usually I just have him shrink me down. Its easier for me to move around as I please. Then I wait the standard three week... maybe five. I'm sorry," she whispered. She kissed him. "When Harry gets... impatient, we usually just rub against each other... would, uh, would you want to try that?"

Sune smiled. "No, you and Harry can do that. I will kiss you until we can't breath." He said and kissed her. "Just make out? Yeah?"

She giggled and held him tighter. She moaned against his lips. She loved him so much. He did things his own way. She pulled back. "Hey! You can sleep on me though!" She said excitedly.

Sune's eyes lit up. "Oh we must take a nap soon!" He declared and kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on his tongue. She shivered and swirled her tongue around his. She moaned again nipped at his lips. Her hands slid down to the bottom of his sweater and slipped under his. She slid her hands to his belly button and toyed with it over his shirt.

Sune jerked and moaned. "Don't... God, I'll take you despite the rules." He promised. He kissed her again and moaned against her lips.

She shivered with excitement. She couldn't help but to roll her hips against him. She wanted to play with him. But she knew Sune. When he said he was going to do something, he did it. Her fingers itched to toy with him again. She gave a little whimper and curled her fingers into his shirt, close to his belly button. "Please," she breathed. "Let me... let me play with you..." she kissed him again.

Sune moaned. "I can't... I'll take you on this table... God Roman." He moved back breathing hard.

She shivered as her body seemed to heat and cool down at the same time. She bit her lower lip and moaned. She licked her suddenly dry lips and slid off the table. "I think... I need a little snow." She giggled.

"Snow is good, snow ball fights!" He said heeling her into her jacket. He followed her out. "Man your battle stations!" He declared and took off.

Roman giggled and went the opposite direction. She jumped into the snow and started ti build a snow wall. With a wave if her hand she had some snowballs made. She focused on her defensive wall then started to build tunnels to hide in. She giggled again and waited.

sune set up and then looked up over the fort he's built. A snow ball came flying at his head. "Awe!" He flung a few at Roman with magic.

Roman giggled, "Totally missed!" She had made a little spy hole to watch him. Then she aimed and threw a few more snowballs. She watched as one fell on top of his head and crumbled over him. She giggled hysterically. "Got you, didn't I?" She taunted.

"Only a little!" He called back and hurled more at he'd. He peaked through a peephole when he heard her squeal "success!" He said.

"Oh, its on!" Roman declared. She used her magic to make sumo snowmen. They did their stance and then ran towards Sune, running towards his snow wall and knocking it down. By doing so they buried him in snow. Roman laughed when she saw his head pop out the snow. "Oh, that's cute!"

"You brat!" He used magic do dump a drift on her. "Ha!" He said taking I her covered in snow. "You'll be drenched. "He sang happily as he worked out of the snow. He came out soaked and shivering.

"That's what you think." Roman said using Pele's magic to warm her and melt the snow around her. "Ha, let's see you do... that!" She said as she threw a snowball at him and hit him square in the chest.

Sune growled and forgot the snowballs and went after her. He caught her and they slammed into the snow and he kissed her laughing. "I'm so going to keep you wet." He whispered to her.

She gasped as she felt the heat of his words enter her ear and ran down her body. She shivered with the heat of arousal. "You... you... are an evil man." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her magic out to him and rubbed it against him.

God he liked that. He moaned and kissed her pressing his magic out over her body. He kissed to her chin and moaned. "Have to stop..." He moaned and kissed her again. "I can't touch you without wanting you."he whispered. "Food, are you hungry?" He asked squeezing her with his magic a little.

She shivered and giggled. "I would like to point out you started it." She giggled again. "And I won our snow fight."

"Yes, yes you did." He kissed her again and got up. He pulled her up and they walked back to the house together. They went into the mud room off the kitchen and stripped down to their layer for inside and the went into the kitchen. Sune decided he would cook for Roman and started on some lunch for them.

Roman smiled as she watched him. She loved that ashe could take care of him and then he took care of her. She smiled and shook her head. She looked down at her map as she pulled one of her knees up to her chest. She liked her little cabin in many ways it was a place that Sune courted her. She remembered she would stay in bed, depressed and wonder what was wrong with her. Then she would shower, eat a little, and enjoy his visit. "For the longest time I would watch Draco for any sign of you. I even found myself attracted to him. Then I was disappointed every time I didn't see signs of you."

Sune paused and looked at her sadly. "Using him that way though nearly killed him." He whispered. "But because of him in here now. I was able to have the chance to break away from Nogitsune, be with you, be with our family. Be me again." He went back to cooking. "I had his image but I can change it at will but the orange hair and lavender eyes that's me. I do black hair because it's different." He brought her some soup over and some green tea. "But I'm me, because of you and I have life because of him." He kissed Roman. "I love you, so much. You saved me when no one else would have thought to. Even here in this cabin you were saving me." He went back to continue the main course.

She smiled. It made her feel good to be able to save him. She didn't do a lot of saving. Her thing was to eliminate her enemies. It was always her first reaction. Then she did research and it just... it changed from there. She blew on her soup and sipped it. "I would have figured out a way to separate you two. But, alas, Celes knew." She ate more of her soup. "Why... why did you give in and enter the box?" She whispered. "You said you knew where I was at all times, even saw me and watched me. Surely you knew I had the box to imprison you."

Sune smiled. "Because the moment I decided to go into the box I was more Kyo than Nogitsune." He turned. "I may not have been able to tell you at that point I loved you back but Roman, I went into that box because you loved me enough to make it and save me." He stared at her the urge to make love to her struck. It wasn't just passion and wanting it was love and faith. He opened their connection so she felt it from him. "When you can, I'm going to make love to you. Not just have you." He whispered and went back to their lunch. He finished and brought his portions and the rest of her meal over and sat with her.

Roman continued to eat, blushing the whole time. She felt the love he felt for her and understood his need. Its what made her blush. She sent her love to him as well. "This is pretty good stuff." She told him. She felt her body warm up with the food and tea.

"Yes, we make it to stay warm in Japan." He grinned and felt his body warm more than just from the food. He watched her as he ate, he felt comfortable with her and like in the cabin they were in their space. He started to hum a Japanese song and finished his good. Eating with her in silence was easy.

Roman drank her tea as she sat back and rubbed her stomach. "Good food." She told him again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and started to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Sune sat back and watched her clean. He smiled and just enjoyed it. When it was just them it was like they were... "Ro, do you think I could ask you to marry me soon?"

"I don't see why not." She said as she rinsed some of the dishes. "I know I would love to have all your family there. We still need to find three of your family members and get Marimu away from Kitaru. Once we have them away, I would like to have a massive family reunion in Japan. Maybe during a summer holiday, we can watch fireworks, watermelon, all the kids running around having fun." She giggled.

Sune smiled. "Yes, I think that would be fun." He said. "I like that." Then he thought of Celes suddenly. "Fish, we could win gold fish." He said finding it odd that he thought that in that moment. "Uh, never mind. Anyways yes. I like that Japan would be just... Great."

Roman gave a little frown as she looked at him. Then she shrugged. "Yeah, I want to show the kids the crepes. I know Luke, Danger, Albie, Hail, Damon, and Bryce will love them." She giggled.

"Yeah they will. I was thinking of doing a pond in Danger sbd Miles' apartment back home for them." He said leaning the chair back on two legs. "I'm really excited for Japan. Goal, find family." He said. "Get Kitaru back in Cecil." He grumbled and then closed his eyes. "I don't hate him." He whispered.

"I know you don't." She said as she put away some of their left overs.

"Why would he do it though? The only thing I'm guilty of is not returning his love." He sighed. "I guess it's different now though. In way he gets my love now. The kind he wants." He looked up at Roman. "I'm putting a bummer on our afternoon." He smiled.

She shook her head as she drained the sink and dried her hands. "Not at all. You need to talk about it and you are at the point where you want to talk." She sat town with him and pull her one of her knees up. "Gods can be... harsh. I've read plenty of stories about the Greeks, and they were really ruthless. I think you actually humiliated him. It's like he was told yes all his life and given everything he wanted. Then when he found something he wanted most he was denied. He didn't know how to handle it. Then instead of licking his wounds he lashed out. If you think about it, he reacted just like some crazy woman in those movies. 'You don't love me, I am going to make you love me. I shall curse you and force you to me...' except it didn't work out like that." She reached across the table and slipped her hand into his. "It hurts because not only were you taken away from your family, but the trust and love you had for your friend was broken by him. But, as much as you want to focus on the past you know that if he hadn't done this you would never have found me." She gave him a smile. "If you think about it, I'm his apology to you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Will you accept his apology and keep me?"

Sune looked at her seeing it in a whole new light. He looked at their hands connected and smiled. "Yes." He whispered. "I wouldn't... I wouldn't give you up for anything." He said leaned the distance between them and kissed her. "I love you, thank you." He whispered. And pressed his forehead to her and sighed. He felt better, now the only thing left to do was talk to Cecil, which he could do now.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you too. And you're welcome." She sang. She smiled and kissed him.

He kissed her back and then pulled away. "Okay so are we causing trouble or headed back to the big house? Where mind us I we can also cause trouble." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh," She picked up her map. "I think we can cause some trouble today." She said looking over the map. "Or we can scout the area and then make a better plan at hitting all three spots. Since the homes are closer to the castle, I think we should start there first, then the school. That way everyone, including Elisha, will be focused at the homes and the schools, then we hit the motherload, yes?"

"Wise." Sune said happily. "Let's do it!"

"Okie dokie." she giggled and jumped up. She grabbed a pack that was small and could fit Sune in his fox form. She placed some blackout bombs in the pack. "We can set off these bombs to cause confusion and just chase people." She giggled. She grabbed another pack and filled that one with more bombs. Then he added a few dung bombs for shit and giggles. "Can you change me into a snow fox? I think if we go as that it will be better. We can blend with the snow."

Sune grinned."Boy are you in for a surprise." He changed her first and then changed himself. " _In the winter months I'm a snow fox._ " he sent her as he trotted around for her.

Roman sent him a squeal and pounced a couple of time, getting use to her new form. Then she picked up one of the white-camo packs and placed it on Sune. Then she slipped hers on. She was so glad that she had them tied before hand. " _I'm ready!_ " She said and then slipped out the cabin. They both took off, heading for the Carpathian village.

As they trotted along Sune became aware of the fact that they were being flanked by two wolves. " _Uh, little goddess, I think they know something we don't._ " he sent to Roman. " _I think we may need to ditch the wolfies_."

" _Is that, what that stinky smell is?_ " she asked. " _I got this._ " She nosed into her pack and pulled out a special bomb. It was a mixture of Luke's and James' first inventions. So they was going to be a big mess. She knew keeping their first inventions would come in handy. She placed the little package into the snow and then they trotted off and hid behind some trees. " _Hide your face."_ She told him and stuck her head in the snow. A few minutes later she heard the whine of wolves and a pop. She Sune a laughed and then took off running. " _That should do it. Paint and dung covering them their sense of smell."_

" _Oh that is wicked, which one of your kids came up with that one?_ " Sune asked as he ran after her towards the village.

" _James with the_ extreme _dung bomb, and Luke with the paint in a box_." Roman giggled. " _I asked them for their first inventions and fused them together. I knew it would come in handy one day._ " She laughed again as she ran. They finally got to the village and giggled. " _Okay, the bombs marked in black are the blackout bombs. Sneak into the homes and place them inside and then go on to the next house. I have a detonator to set them all off. You get the ones on the right and I'll get them on the left. I'll meet you at the end of the village and we can head on to the school and terrorize the students and set more bombs off."_

Sune gave a fox noise and nuzzled her neck and then headed off to his task. Once finished he found her dodging out of the final house. " _The stealth of a fox does not come easy. You will learn_." he sent and licked her ear and then nuzzled her neck again enjoying being in fox form with her.

She giggled, " _Yeah. If I was my snow leopard I could do it. But The students already know what I look like as a snow leopard, so it would have given us away_." She giggled again and nuzzled his neck. " _On to the school!"_ She said and they trotted on. When they got to the gate she paused and pulled out the detonator. She clicked it and blackout bombs in the village went off. She laughed and then took off running inside the gates with Sune. They chased the kids, tossed bombs around and set them off as they ran around.

Sune was enjoying himself, occasionally he'd nip a student and then he'd nip Roman's tail. He really enjoyed when they played and went animal. He made fox noises and jumped around. Soon the school was in chaos and he and Roman were slipping out and making their escape. The two of them trotted through the snow back to the next spot.

Roman laughed as she enjoyed their mission. When they made it to the castle they slowed down and stopped. " _I don't see anyone, but yet I feel them here. Do you see them?"_

Sune whipped his head around once. " _No, they are cloaked._ " he sent and then with a little magic he cloaked them right back. " _Okay they won't see us from the feel it's just a skeleton crew and the Prince is not here._ " he said.

" _Okie-dokie!_ _We will visit Mina, and have her show us around… OH! If they have those armor things we can knock them down. Oh, we better tell_ _Amara that we are here to cause trouble for Elisha and the guards. That way she won't freak out, yes?"_ She asked as she trotted with Sune to front door.

Sune chuckled to her. " _Probably best, Amara liked you at Thanksgiving though_." he noted and then slid to a halt. " _Jude and Val are here. Oh look and they have Anya_." he said nudging Roman as they walked past.

"I dont think we can just up and move here Val, I know your dad wants you to be prince, but you have a family in Godric's Hollow now. Can your sister rule?" Jude was saying as she bounced Anya, they didn't even notice Roman and Sune.

"I've been discussing it with him, he already knows my opinion, I'm not going to be Prince. Mina is likely to take over when she gets a little older." he said rubbing Jude's back. "Worry not, love. I will not be leaving our family. We belong there, and my sisters place is here… well until we find out if mother is having a boy or a girl." he said.

"Thats why your dad is so on edge, is that why he's pushing Mama to purify soil?" she asked.

"Yes..." he started but they turned the corner.

" _Well_ ," Sune sent. " _That explains_ a lot." he looked at Roman. " _Fun and enlightening lets go find Amara._ "

" _Oh, that man is so annoying. He could have simply told us. Maybe Celes will allow her to sleep in the garden until Celes gives birth. So annoying._ " Roman sent a sigh. The sniffed the air and trotted around. They found Amara in a living room reading on a chase. Roman made a fox noise and trotted up to her. She licked her hand and rubbed against her.

Amara gave a soft smile and looked at them. "Oh aren't you two adorable." she scrached Roman's ears and offered her other hand to Sune as she slowly sat forward and the blanket fell away. She looked a little sick but she was clearly pregnant now.

Sune walked up and then hopped up agiley onto the chase and sat on his haunches looking at her with his lavender eyes.

"Oh, look at that..." she said looking into his eyes and then looked at Roman. "Oh! Roman!" she said suddenly.

Roman bounced around excitedly to tell her it was her. She licked her hands again. Then she turned back to herself and dressed herself. "Hi," She said as she sat on the ground. "How are you doing, sweets?" She asked and rubbed her belly gently. She looked up at her with worry.

Amara gave a smile. "I need to go to ground for a few days. Elisha is frantic because I've been putting it off." she said. "Your John has already been asked to come and dispense the parasites." she said. "Right now I am good and so is the baby." she sighed and leaned back tiredly. "I'm just tired." she smiled. "Why are you here, Hawaiian girl?"

Sune quickly changed and dressed and then sat close by to listen.

" _Celes, Amar needs to go to ground in fresh soil. Can she use your garden. She's pregnant, so she needs the soil._ " She sent Celes. "Well, Sune and I are on a mission. Mission, drive Elisha crazy. We were wondering if you would mind us running around here causing trouble and catching the attention if the guards and Elisha. But, since you are pregnant, I imagine it will be pretty easy to get him here. We will stay on the thirds floor and gis office. We have some dungeons bombs and leftover blackout bombs." She giggled.

" _She can, I don't mind. Just sent her over and I will meet her._ " Celes sent back.

Amara smiled. "Go on then, contain it to one floor. He will be here before you know it."

"Do you know where Celes' cabin is? If not we can pop you there. She will let you go to ground there. She has cleansed it and enriched the soil there. It's also protected by the Hawaiian magic she used." She said as she held Amara's hand. "We can leave Elisha a note as well." She sighed. "He should have told us it was you. Celes can't do much without tiring out. Once the baby is born she can do more." Amara smiled and tried to get up.

Sune was up and helping her. "We can take you." he offered.

Amara smiled. "Thank you." she said wrapping her blanket around her tighter. "Does she keep the soil warm?" she asked.

"I believe so. She has a magical greenhouse, if that's not enough I can help with that. I have the powers of a volcano goddess after all." She smiled and held her hand. "Ready?"

Amara nodded and leaned on Sune.

Sune gave Roman a smiled and took her hand and the three popped to Celes' cabin. He led them around to the garden and saw Celes working in a patch of earth.

"Hi! Come on over." Celes said attempting to get up.

Lee helped her up. He smiled at Amara. "It's good to see you." He kissed her cheek.

Roman smiled, "Amara was just asking if the soil is warm? If not I can warm it up for her."

"It is, the garden is greenhouses so the ground doesn't freeze when it's cold in the mountains. Come over here, Jude and Val sleep here." Celes said. She looked at Roman and Sune and grinned. "Go on we got her. Make sure you tell Elisha."Sune grinned. "Come on Ro, let's tell Elisha." He said taking her hand.

"We'll meet you at home!" She sang and bounced next to sune and popped back. "Let the chase begin!" She declared. After Sune changed her back they ran to the floor where Elisha's study was. They planted the bombs in the halls and in his study. Roman wrote him a note that read: 'we have your pregnant wife. She is in the safety of the ground in the ground. If you have questions, ask L/A. Love R & S' once the note was wrote she was changed back into a fox. They knocked down a few of the armored statues. They went crashing down, loudly. Then some of the chinese fire crackers started to pop off louder.

Soon the third floor flooded with dhampir and Carpathians and they were on the search. Sune pulled Roman by her scruff as she nearly got caught. "Careful." He chided and popped his head out sniffing the air. "It's clear they've moved to Elisha's study. That note was bad he'll think his wife has..."

"Who has taken Mara! I demand you find her now! R and S with love? Who would do this?" He growled body glowing in darkness as he stalked past. "I need Andrew he's my best tracker."

"But sir, his mate." One carpathian reminded.

"We will have to ask her, she old enough now." He sighed as he continued to walk Taking in the destruction then paused. "That little brat." He breathed.

Roman sent Sune a giggle. "I think it's time to pop home. Whenever you're ready." She said, still hanging half curled from his mouth.

Sune gave a chuckled and shimmered them home and set Roman down and proceeded to lick her neck. "Okay so that was fun." He sent. "Human time." He turned them both back into humans and then put clothes on them. "Come on, Ro lets go find our family." He picked her up and kissed her neck.

She giggled and kissed him. She ran into the house and ran up the stairs. She ran to the room where Zoe was. "Miss Zoe." She smiled. She held up a stuffed peacock for her. "Do you want this?" She asked.

Zoe's eyes widened. "Oh yes! He will go perfectly in my collections." She said jumping up. She grinned at Andrew and then walked to her. "Oh please Mummy!"

"You have to do mummy a favor. There are going to be men coming to ask Drewy for help. They are going to ask you. I want you to tell them no. If they persist you throw the biggest fit ever. Scream, cry... everything. And before you ask," she turned to Andrew.

"She is in good hands. Once they leave or if Elisha shows up they I will say where she is."

Andrew nodded slowly. "Proceed."Zoe squealed and took the stuffed peacock. "I want to show Daddy!" She grinned from ear to ear. "Are he and Mama back yet?"

"They should be here any moment." She kissed Zoe's cheek. Then she kissed Drew's cheek. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Oh, and I was here all day. You saw me and Sune _all_ day." She told them both. "Where was I?" She asked them.

"You were all day Mummy you and Poppy were!" Zoe chirped.

Andrew nodded his agreement. "Come on, Zo, let's find your parents." He picked her up and tossed her and then left to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Zoe squealed when she saw him and she held out her newest peacock.

"Oh, look at your new peacock. Did Andrew give you a new peacock?" He kissed his daughter.

"No, mummy did!" She said and bounced out of Andrews arms. "Daddy have I ever told you I'm going to be a peacock someday too?" She asked smiled. "Only every time you see one." She didn't have the heart to tell Zoe she'd be a peahen which were not as pretty.

"I think you should stick to collecting your pretty peacocks, sweet pea." Lee said gently.

Zoe frowned. "Why?"

Celes grabbed her hand and pulled her to her. "Okay you know that book I bought you That's all about them? Well remember the mama peacocks?" She asked.

"Yes they aren't as pretty." She frowned.

"Well, zoebird, you're a girl and those are girl peacocks." She said gently.

Zoe frowned and then got it. "Oh! Well I will figure out a way!" She hugged Celes. "Thank you Mama."a knock sounded on the back door. "Uh-oh"

"What?" Celes asked.

Lee looked at his daughter then went to the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"The prince has sent us to ask for Andrew's help." The carpathian with the blonde Hair.

"Drewy is busy come back later!" Zoe said rudely.

"Zoe!" Celes said.

Lee frowned and allowed them in. "Zoe, they need his help, sweet pea."

Roman hummed as she walked into the kitchen. "Hello." She greeted with a wave. As she waved she took Celes and Lee's memory of Amara. "What's going on?"

"We need Andrew assistance in finding Elisha's wife." The blonde carpathian repeated.

"And I said no." Zoe said. "We have more pressing things here."

Andrew sighed inwardly. He did not like going against his Prince but Zoe was his world.

"Zoe, they need his help why are you being so difficult?" Celes asked.

"Zoe, please. Its important to the prince. Drew is the best guy that can help." Lee said gently. "Please?" He asked her.

"No!" Zoe made tears fill her eyes. "He's only been here today that stinky prince keeps taking him away!" She cried and then actually started to really cry. She walked over and hugged Andrews leg. "Mine!" She cried.

With a rush of air Elisha was there. "Oh little dhampir girl." He said, crying children always made his heart melt. "He knelt in front of her. "What if I said you may go with him. It is just a search and find no danger."

Zoe sniffed and actually got excited. "Really, Drewy never lets me go anywhere on missions with him!" She said starting to forget Roman's request.

Elisha smiled and looked back at Roman, he knew it was her. Then at Celes and Lee. "Yes?"

Celes looked at Lee worriedly liking for the okay. She didn't mind as long as Andrew was there.

Alemana frowned. "No." He said. "She is not yet of age, and we don't even know the mission." He was very protective of his daughters.

Roman gave a nod to agree with her husband. She gave Elisha a little smile. "It's good to see you again Elisha." She walked around and started to make some tea. "Please close the door. Its freaking cold! Want some hot chocolate Zoe." She gave her a little frown. She was nearly sold out over a mission. So not fair.

Zoe pouted now and cried silently. "I never get to do anything!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry my Prince." Andrew said and left after her.

Elisha stood and sighed he walked over to Roman. "Is she okay?" He asked softly. "Is she safe at least?" He asked truly concerned.

Roman looked up at him. "She is perfect." She told him and returned Celes' and Lee's memory. Then she hit Elisha's arm. "Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded of him. "You could have spared yourself the stress and her being so tired."

Elisha winced. "I didn't want to..."

"I don't get annoyed with you that often but I mean come on Elisha you son and daughter I law have to go to ground here, Andrew does! Hello obviously some of it was taken care of." Celes huffed.

"It's hard for me to ask for help, and when I do I word it wrong." He waved a hand to the two guards and they departed shutting the door. "Thank you. Uh, where is she?"

"She is in Celes' garden. Ro asked and I went with Celes to help and oversee." Alemana told him. " she is safe. The property is also protected by all our magic. She will not be disturbed.

Roman hit Elisha's arm again. " _Family_." She told him. "Family asks for help. Like I told Amana, Celes gets drained when she uses her Hawaiian powers, but when she gives birth we will help the other families." She his arm again. "Jerk."

Elisha sighed. "I'm sorry." He said and then stood straighter. "Now my village, castle and school. Explains." He said.

Sune strolled in. "Awe hello princy." He said to Elisha and pulled Celes' hair and patted her belly. "Baby good?"

Celes looked at him shocked for a minute. "Uh yeah."

"Good." He winked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've been here all day. Ask Zoe and Drew." Roman said turning back to her task of making tea.

Lee shook his head. "I'm not in this, I'm not even sure I even want to know." He said. There was a bang at the door then in opened. Lee looked to see who it was. He plugged his nose as he looked at Dimi, who smelled of dung. "Hi, Dimi... no offence, but you need a bath."

"You think!" He said. He took in the kitchen. "My prince excuse me." He walked over and picked up and turned Roman around. "The school is in chaos, and... And half of them smell, and half of them are terrified! Roman!" He shook her a little.

Roman laughed as she was shaken. She held on to his arms to steady herself. "Dimi, I know not what you speak. I've been here all day." She squealed and giggled as she was shaken again.

"Uh, you could probably stop shaking Ro now, she's denied it." Sune said.

Dimi growled. "Oh you, there were talk of two white foxes there!" He said. "It was you two. I'm going home. I need a shower this is not over." He said leaving.

Celes wrinkled her nose. "He smelled like dung bombs." She said.

Roman ran to the door, "Dimi! Maybe you should take a bath with Aunt B. Have some fun in the water." She called to him. She giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

"You are so bad baby girl." Celes giggled and rubbed her belly. "You little tricksters."Sune grinned but didn't say anything.

"Oh, Sune and I went to my cabin. I totally found the note I left for Harry." She pulled it out of her pocket and waved the yellow paper. "See?"

"And there is the deflection." Lee said quietly and shook his head.

Celes giggled. "Classic Ro." She whispered.

"Where is Harry? We must prove this note!" Sune looked around.

John walked in Pono in his arms. "You're back! This one's been asking for his mother for the last hour." He walked to Roman and kissed her.

She smiled and then took Pono. "How is my baby brat?" She cooed at him.

Pono giggled, "Mummy, we sing!" He sent.

"Oh, its singing time." She placed kisses all over his face. "Lets go sing." She said as she walked off with him.

Lee shook his head. "Elisha, how bad was it?"

"Destroyed my study, third floor a mess. School let out early and they are still cleaning up the village." He sighed.

Celes pushed Sune. "Havoc!" She said.

John smiled. "Oh lord. They went on a spree huh?"

"You are very beautiful." Sune told Celes, picking up where Ro left off.

"And complement." Lee sighed and shook his head. "If there are any damages we will pay." He said. "Ro has been cooped up since we've been here. So, once she gave birth and started to take of Pono. So, naturally her stored up mischief was let loose."

Elisha sighed and nodded. "Thank you." He giggled. "You are so flattering, Sune. Go spin your compliments of deflection to someone who doesn't know the game." She winked and sighed and laid her head down. Today had been boring for her. She sat up. "I'm going to... Bathe." She said still dirty froM gardening. She slid off her still and walked slowly out of the kitchen.

Lee shook his head and went to the rice maker and started to make Sune rice balls with plums inside. "So you guys made a mess of the mountains. Sound like you two had fun."

"Are you making rice balls?" Sune asked smiling.

Lee smiled as he held the plate of rice in triangles. "You want?"

"Yes please!" Sune said like a little kid.

"Fine but no more causing havoc until Arey is born, deal?"

Sune pouted. "Fine." He took one and ate it happily. "Why though?"

"It will give me some peace of mind. I'm watching Celes, I don't need to worry about the two trouble makers causing havoc. But... then again you two did find Amara. I still don't understand how Ro does that. Be in the middle if causing trouble and yet find a problem."

"Because she's amazing." Sune said happily.

"I will agree with that." John said smiling.

Harry popped in. "The carpathian village is back in order." He said and then saw Sune and sighed. "Mate, just wow."

"Because she's amazing." Sune said happily.

"I will agree with that." John said smiling.

Harry popped in. "The carpathian village is back in order." He said and then saw Sune and sighed. "Mate, just wow." He shook his head.

"I was here all day, ask Zoe and Andrew." He said moving onto his second rice ball.

Lee shook his head again. "They also hit the school and Elisha's castle. From what I heard it was only the third floor and his study."

"What did they do exactly?" John asked.

"Mostly set off blackout bombs and dung bombs. A few wolves got covered in paint and poop..." Harry sighed. "Dimi come by?"

Lee chuckled, "Yes, shook Roman until she went dizzy, denied everything, then she deflected as well. Then John came in with Pono, so she didn't get to complement."

"Nope Sune did it for her." John chuckled. "Those two make a good team." He had to admit."Well At least they covered their bases." Harry laughed.

Lee shook his head again. "They took Amara." He said. "She's pregnant and was refusing to go to ground. So they contacted Celes, to see if she could use the garden until Arey gets here." He sighed. "That caused an uproar, then bribed Zoe." He sighed again. "Poor thing, at least she got a new stuffed peacock out of it." Lee reached over and wiped Sune's mouth of the rice. "Ro said she found some note for you." He told Harry.

"A note?" Harry asked.

"Yeah the one that she left you, when you all went to China to make my box?" Sune said.

"Oh! Oh really?" He asked. "I have to see this note." He left the kitchen and spread out his magic. Roman was in her workroom likely in the tank with Pono. He went in and popped into the tank and went to Pono's nursery and found Roman singing with him. "This note, let's have it." He said from the door.

Roman looked up at him and smiled. She placed a sleeping Pono in his crib. She pulled out the yellow note. "See?" She giggled.

Harry chuckled and took the note. "Oh! Well since you left a note.." He pulled her close. "I guess I can forgive you." He teased even though he'd forgiven her years ago. "I shall keep this note now."

"Oh?" She asked and wrapped her arms around him. "I think I should be mad at you that you haven't forgiven me." She kissed his neck. "And where are you going to do with the note?"

"Why keep it in my Roman box." He said and shivered. He slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her hard against him. "And you know, I forgave you years ago." He whispered and kissed her with a moan.

She moaned and pressed closer to him. God, she missed all her men... and woman. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him

She giggled and kissed him a few times. "Where were you? You weren't home earlier."

"I was cleaning up some messes two little foxes made." He said carrying her outside Ponos nursery and sitting down with her still wrapped around him. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned into it. "You taste good." He said.

She shivered and sucked on his tongue. She moaned again and kissed him more. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him closer. She kissed down his neck and nipped it. "Two... two foxes?" She asked.

Harry moaned and pressed into her through their clothes. "Witness accounts say two." He whispered and ran his hands up the front of her shirt and cupped her breasts and moaned. He pushed her bra aside and teased her nipples until they were erect from pleasure.

She gasped and shivered. She arched her back and shivered as again. She learned back and pulled up her shirt so he could see what he was doing to her. She moaned with pleasure. Then she blushed when her milk seeped out.

Harry just kept going. He kissed down between her breasts and moaned. "Roman..." He moaned and looked up at her. "What... God what can you do?" He asked her. "Just tell me and we will do it."

Shivered and looked at him. "I think... I think touching... like when we were in Japan. " she whispered. She rolled her hips. Then with a wave of her hand, she was in her panties. She rolled her hips again and moaned. She whimpered and kissed him again.

Harry moaned and with a wave was only in his boxers. "God... That's just as hot." He rolled into her as she rolled her hips and felt shot of pleasure radiate through him. He squeezed her ass and pressed her breasts to his chest. He moaned and kissed her and then down her neck.

Roman moaned as she rocked her hips faster. She leaned her head back and moaned. The feel of him rubbed against her was not. She felt her juices leak. She panted and shivered. "Harry..." she panted and moaned. God, she wanted him be in her so badly. She closed her eyes and just feel him. Her clit rubbed against him and she jerked.

Harry pushed her up each time he rolled his hips. He felt her panties moisten with her juiced and the way she rubbed along him caused his hardness to twitch. God this felt good, he wanted her so bad. He wanted to be in her. He wasn't aloud and it just killed him. He moaned louder and felt her hips jerk. "Roman..." He panted and kissed down her neck and to her breast. He licked her nipples not for the milk but for the sensation his tongue gave her when it was on her nipples.

She gasped and curled her fingers into his shirt. She jerked a few times and gave little squeals. She felt her body tightened with her orgasm. Then she squealed louder and shivered as it released. Her juices leaked out, making a mess of her panties and of his boxers.

Harry gave a low growl and an orgasm of his own came adding to the mess. He rubbed her ass wanting to take the panties away and just thrust into her. "Roman, why is this harder this time?" He moaned as he slid his hands to the waist of her panties and traced it with his fingers. "I really, really want to break the rule. Really... Really." He moaned and shut his eyes taking deep breaths.

She shivered and leaned her head on his. It was harder this time. She seemed to have trouble with Sune and Harry. She shivered again and kissed him. "I... I don't know." She whispered.

Harry hugged her around the middle and pressed his head to her breasts. "I love you." He whispered. "I want you so bad, maybe it's harder cause it's only been a week and you're still up on Hawaiian charm." He moaned and shut his eyes. Then and idea occurred to him. "What about our magic selves? Would that break the rules? I'm so much better at minds these days."

She laughed and kissed him. "I don't see why not." She giggled and kissed him. "Mr. Potter, you are bad." She giggled.

"I am, but you like it." He growled into her neck.

Roman giggled and kissed him a few more times. "You know what I want? I want to go on dates with everyone. I want you to take me out one day into the night."

"All of us, all six of us at one time?" He asked. "A night all about Roman?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, that would cause issues. I want a day and night dedicated from you. Then one from, Sune, one from Celes, Lee, and John. I want to be the girl. And be spoiled."

"Oh! Well I can treat you like a girl." He said and held her close. "I like treating you like a girl. So does Celes I've noticed. We will have to do that for you."

She giggled and kissed him a few more times. She sighed as she looked at him. "Koa, I love you." She told him and cupped his face. She brushed some of his hair back and took in the feel of it. She heard Pono start to fuss. She kissed him one more time and then cleaned up and was dressed in a lavender maxi dress. She walked back into the nursery and picked up her son. "Hey, baby brat." She cooed at him. She picked him up and nuzzled him. She rocked him again and kissed him as he settled back down and drifted to sleep.

Harry followed her in, also cleaned up and dressed now. He watched her with Pono. "God, you know, I've always thought you look good with a baby in your arms." he whispered to not disturb Pono. "We all say Celes is awesome at it, but no one ever says how awesome you are at being a mum."

She smiled and laid him back down. "I'm okay. I just enjoy spoiling them."

"I know you do." he grinned. "I like to, too." he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Tease, wearing the lavender like that."

She smiled and leaned against him. "Me? I would never do such a thing." She giggled a little. She looked down at her son. He was a big boy, but he was so cute. "I need to transfer his nursery to the house. I can't keep coming in here to put him down. I'll have to tell John." She sighed. She loved the idea of it being in Hawaii, but she needed him in the house. She needed to be close to the family. She looked up at Harry. "So, tell me more about these two foxes. What kind of trouble could two _little, innocent_ foxes can do?"

Harry chuckled. "Roman I'm a private investigator for a living. I went down and investigated. Eye witness accounts of little white foxes leaving the houses with little packs on their backs were seen." He chuckled. He loved playing this game with her.

"Oh, and why didn't these so called eye witnesses catch these foxes or stop them? I find that a little fishy." She sang and giggled.

Harry laughed. "Because I think they were all but shocked to see them in this region at all." He said and his hand slid down to her hips. "I can help you move Ponos nursery if you'd like." He offered.

She giggled. "I would like that, but I think John should be the one to help." She gave a little smile. "Wouldn't you like so?"

"Maybe we should call John." He said. "I don't know what he's doing right now though "

She smiled, "Yeah," she then smiled brightly. "We need to get some foxes and breed them here."

Harry laughed. "We shall ask our daughter when our granddaughter is born. Sound good?" He asked. He sent out his magic and found John still in the kitchen with Lee and Sune.

"Thats a very good idea." She kissed his neck. "Okay." She looked around the nursery. "John, I would like to move Pono's nursery." She sent him. "I called John. Hopefully he's not busy."

"He's not he's in the kitchen still." He said.

John popped outside and walked in. "Well let's do it." He said. As he passed Roman he managed to plant a kiss on her cheek and picked up Pono gently. "Out." He said with a grin.

Harry laughed and they filed out. He watched as john waved His hand and the nursery hit disappeared.

"It's across from your workroom." He grinned at Roman. He saw the color she wore and the way Harry was standing close. He smiled and walked up to them and gave Roman Pono and leaned down close. "I fixed all of you." He whispered in her ear and kissed it. "See you guys later." He kissed his son and popped back out.

Roman smiled and rubbed Pono's head. "Come on, Koa. Let's get going." She kissed his cheek and then popped out, waiting for him to follow.

Harry popped out and grinned at Roman. "What are we going to do this afternoon, I think I may just need to spend the rest of the day with you." he said as they walked towards the door and then out and into Pono's nursery.

"I don't mind. We can lay and snuggle." she told him. She wanted to have him to but, she technically told Sune she would be the first to have her. "What would you like to do? Spar?" she giggled.

Harry chuckled. "That tends to lead to sex with us." he pointed out. He watched her lay Pono down. "How about we snuggle and watch a movie until dinner?" he asked her. He honestly didn't care if they had sexual contact or normal contact he just loved her and had missed her when she was gone at the end of her pregnancy with Pono.

She giggled and then jumped on him, "Then so be it!" She told him. "Whatever movie you want… Oh! A horror movie!" she giggled. "I don't get to see those very often, unless I'm with you or alone."

"A horror movie sounds perfect. To the media room!" he declared and carried her to the room. He closed the door they picked a movie and he turned out the lights and the two of them sat on the couch doing one of their favorite things to do together.

Lana wandered around and paused when she got to the media room. There was screaming of terror coming from it. "Oh, I must watch." She said to herself and snuck to the door. She peeked in and giggled. She snuck into the darkened room and then crawled to a seat. She sat there in awe as she watched the horror movie, and was captivated by it.

About a third of the way through the movie Harry noticed their daughter and leaned over to Roman. "Ro, look." he whispered pointing to Lana.

"I know. She was in here for a while. I just hope Bree don't wonder on in here." She smiled. Then smiled brighter when she remembered her time with Harry while she was pregnant with Lana, they even had each other with while watching a movie. "We were, really interesting when I was pregnant with her. Even had each other while watching a horror movie." She giggled.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Probably why she's so interested."

It didn't take long for Bree to be seeking out Lana for attention. She peaked her head in just as something very scary happened in the movie and let out a scream. "That's horrible!" she gasped as her heart rate picked up and she stood in the doorway now.

"You said it." Harry teased Roman.

Roman chuckled and looked around.

Lana jumped and looked over to the door. She sighed, "Bree." She hopped up and then ran after her. "Bree, what were you doing there? Keep your eyes covered."

"I was looking for you, why would you watch that?" she asked as she started to cry. "Its horrible, oh Lana that was horrible." she sobbed a little and started to shake.

She shook her head and lead her away. "Okay, okay. Calm down." She told her and lead her to the kitchen. "Daddy, we need something sweet here."

"What happened?" Lee asked and picked Bree up. He held her and rocked her a little.

"She walked in on mummy and dad… and me watching a scary movie. So she freaked out." Lana said and opened the freezer. She pulled out Bree's favorite ice cream. "Come on, Ree-ree. No more crying. We have ice cream." She told her.

"Oh, Bree." Lee said and rubbed her back. "You don't need to cry." he told her.

"But it was bad, and it was gross!" she exclaimed and then sniffed and took the ice cream and started to calm down.

Celes walked into the kitchen humming a little and then frowned. "What happened?"

"Scary movies suck." Bree pouted as she ate her ice cream.

Celes looked confused. "Scary movies? Did you and Lana sit down and watch one. You're a little young." she said.

"It sounds like Roman and Harry are watching a scary movie and Lana wandered in and was watching when Bree found her."

"Yep, and then she freaked out and started crying." Lana said.

Bree looked at Lana a little angry at that. "I..." she huffed. "I'm going to find something else to do, I don't want to be around you anymore and I can't be around Brax, so I guess I'll just figure something out." she snapped and left the kitchen. She was still pretty upset with the way her father had reacted to Thanksgiving. So unless she and Lana snuck to him, they barely saw Brax, because her Father had made him so afraid to spend time with her. And now, she knew she was being sensitive, but she didn't care, it wasn't cool that movie. She growled a little and went up to her room.

"What did I do now? Geez, why are you being so sensitive?" Lana asked as she walked into the room. "I don't understand what you are so upset. It was a movie and not even that bad, it wasn't as if you saw _exactly_ what was going on. Yeah, there was some screaming, and some blood, but not as bad."

Bree huffed. "I'm just mad, okay? I'm like on lockdown." she sighed and when Lana sat down she moved close to her and hugged her tightly putting her feet in her lap. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean it. I want to spend time with you. I'm just mad at... everything." she said and rested her head on Lana's shoulder. "I love you, Lala."

"Stop it, Bree." She said and stepped gently pushed her away. "You are looking looking for something to make you feel better in this moment. I'm not going to let you use me like that. You've been using me since Thanksgiving, and it don't feel nice."

Bree's mouth fell open. "I have not." she said and then got up. "Fine." she said and left the room no longer wanting to talk to anyone. What made it worse was that Lana was actually right. She started to cry again and looked around the house. She went to where the little kids were napping and laid down and curled up, she yawned, she hadn't been sleeping well either. Stupid angriness and stupid Lana being right and stupid boys kissing her when they shouldn't have. She squeezed her eyes shut and before she knew it she was sleeping.

Lana growled and went down the stairs. She growled at Lee and Celes. "You two need to fix her!" She demanded.

"What?" Lee asked her with a frown, not sure he liked her tone with him.

"Especially you!" Lana pointed at Lee. "You were the one that freaked out the most! Ever since Thanksgiving Bree, has been freaking out. And you even scared Brax. He don't want to play with Bree unless the both of us are together! Then Mama didn't even back Bree up! She just stood there and freaked out just like you! You two are so annoying!"

Celes looked down at Lana, always the one who pushed her buttons just right . She slowly stood and looked at her. "Alana, you and Bree are nine years old. Boys don't need to be kissing either of you." she said and took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Lee will fix Brax, he shouldn't have scared him. Brax hasn't done anything wrong." she looked at Lee. "Right?"

"And apologize." Lana added.

"Now, look here, young lady." Lee growled.

"No! You two look here!" She growled. "You two are _just_ like her! So fix her!" She took a deep breath and tried harder to fight against the little darkness due to her anger. "Don't touch me with your damn light! I want Bree to do it." She snapped at Celes. "Kiss at nine years old is fine. She has me…"

"Kissing at Nine years old is _not_ fine." Lee told her. "I've kissed her!" She screamed. "More than once!"

Celes' mouth dropped open stunned. "You... you two are kissing?" she whispered and something inside her got really happy. "Oh! Oh Lana." she hugged her even though she was angry. She always knew Bree and Lana were like herself and Roman. She saw it for years, but they were making it to that point. Oh she hoped they were responsible. "Okay..." she trailed off and looked at Lee. "Uh, I think Mummy and I need to talk to you two." she whispered and pushed her out of the kitchen. She turned back to Lee biting the inside of her mouth. "Mad?" she asked.

"I'm pissed!" he growled. "I…" He growled.

Lana walked back in. She was a little thrown off, but she was still pissed off herself. "I'm not done!"

"I have heard enough little girl." Lee growld.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Separate up all our lives? Do it! I'll run away with Ree-ree and _you'll_ never see her again!" She screamed again.

"That's it!" He stalked over to her and grabbed ahold of her arm. He hissed when she bit him. For the first time in his life, he raised his hand and slapped her.

Lana screamed and jumped on Lee, using her magic and her fighting to fight him back. She scratched, punched, and bit him. She screamed in her outrage again.

Roman popped into the kitchen and pulled Lana off Lee. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed into Lana's face. When she calmed down enough she stuck a spoon of sugar into her mouth.

Lana shook as she calmed down. Then she came into focus and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hate you!" She told Lee. "I hate you so much!"

Lee looked down at his hands. Never in his life had he raised a hand to the children, especially to the girls. he didn't know why, but the fact that every time one of the girls are mated too young, or becoming curious sexually drove him to… unreasonable acts. Bree was one of his babies… his little girl, and she was kissed by a boy… but not just a boy, a girl too. But not just any girl… Lana. But… they were kids… they were just kids… they were only kids. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let me go. Please, let me go!" Lana said.

Roman shook her. "Calm down." She told her. "Come on." She looked over to Lee and Celes. "We will talk later. You need to be with him." she told Celes and carried Lana out, whom started to cry.

Celes couldn't speak. She had stopped being able to even move when Lee smacked Lana. He smacked Lana, he smacked her. She looked at him and just... she didn't know what to do. She started to shake, that scared her. She always knew what to do. Lana came back, why did Lana come back? God! Why was this such a mess. She started to cry. She stepped forward and took Lee's hand. "Come with me." she popped him to her cabin and pushed him into a chair in her small living room. "Just... sit while I figure out what to do." she whispered and walked over to the kitchen. She put up a shield around the cabin because once Harry heard what happened he'd be there to punch Lee and probably try to bloody him up. She started to pull things out to bake, to clear her mind to try and know what to do. But the shock of it all. She knew he hadn't meant it, Lana had a way of just bringing it out. Celes found herself more than once wanting to smack the defiance right off her face. She sniffed and continued to work on making a cake. She baked for two hours while Lee just sat in the living room. She felt an array of emotions come from him. She jumped a mile though when someone slammed on the door . She wiped her cheeks and walked up to the door. "Go home, Harry Potter." she called.

"No, damn it, take down the spell and let me in. He smacked my daughter I'm going to do more than smack him." Harry growled through the door.

"Please." Celes asked feeling exhausted. She rubbed her belly. "Just... later." she whispered. Soon Harry went away and she slid down against the door. Then there was a soft knock.

"Mama." Bree's voice came.

Celes' head came up. "Bree?"

"Please, I want to talk to Daddy." she said.

Celes got up and cracked open the door to find just Bree there. She let her in and then shut the door and locked it again.

Bree patted her Mama's belly. "Go sit, Mama. You look tired." she said sounding older than her years. She walked over to her Daddy and crawled into his lap and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I've smacked her before too." she whispered. "She can make you really, really mad. But I love her Daddy. I know I do. I know I'm little still but I know I love Lana more than anything on the planet."

Lee gently wrapped his arms around her. he buried his face into her hair. He didn't know what to do any more. He had lost his control. he should have had better control than that. "I… I don't want you to." he whispered. "I want you to be little for always… I want you to stay little. You should… you should be kissing or loving people like this." he whispered. he held her tighter as he started to cry.

Bree started to cry again. "Daddy, I'm always going to be your little girl." she cried. "I don't think that stops because I start to have feelings for people." she closed her eyes and held onto him. "I'm sorry I'm making you sad and angry. I don't mean to, I just know what I feel." she sniffed.

Celes watched them and her heart broke. She walked over and sat down close by. Her poor baby and her poor Lee. She didn't know what to do, but Bree seemed to. She sniffed and watched them, God this situation sucked. She was glad it had finally happened and that they were finally moving into that, she hoped they went slow though, really, really slow. But the way it had unfolded sort of killed her a little.

Bree sniffed and then pulled back and looked at her Daddy. "I don't want it to be a problem anymore." she whispered. "It makes you really angry, so I will stop." she sniffed. "I'll stop growing up too fast, back to tea parties and swimming in Mama's lagoon when we aren't supposed to be."

Lee gave a little smile, "No, don't… don't do nothing that will make Bree unhappy." he sniffed and hugged her. "I love my Bree and I know she has to grow up." He said so that both Bree and Celes heard. "I… I was selfish in my thinking and my actions… I just… I love Bree so much. I love all my girls, and it just… it makes daddy sad that my girls are growing up so fast. I know you love Brax too. I knew if I scared him you would be safe. But… you have already kiss him, haven't you?" he asked. "You love Lana the most, but you also love Brax. So naturally if you have kissed Lana you have kissed him as well." He held Bree a little tighter. "I don't want Bree to do any more kissing, but I know she will. She is just like Mama. She loves everyone, and she shows it by kissing us. She also will make herself sad so that others will be happy. Don't be sad, but… you are so young. I'm scared that you will end up like Danger. I don't want you to grow up so fast like that. Please… please stay young and play games… play lots of tea parties, and games."

Bree smiled as she blushed. "Daddy, I don't think I'm going to do anything like that with... well for a long time." she said nodding. "Its... weird to me, the kissing is nice, it makes me feel warm and the happiest I've ever felt. But none of that..." she looked down and twisted her hands in her lap. "When Mama had Shannon I heard it all. It scared me... I don't want to be like that until I'm ready. And Mama was ready with Shannon, I can't imagine it when you're not." she shook her head. "Nope, not going to happen." she said.

Celes scooted closer and when she was she rested her head on Lee's bicep. "I didn't know what to do." she whispered. "I'm sorry." she touched her daughter's hair and then her eyes filled with tears again. "Bean, thank you." she whispered.

"Its what I do." she said and leaned into her Daddy's chest and held her Mama's hand letting her parents know she was okay.

"I… I was wrong. I should have just… I should have had more control. I'm the adult, and i shouldn't have done what I did." He whispered. His own actions ever shocked him. How would he ever make that up to Lana. What he did was wrong, no matter how much she had pressed on his buttons. Lana was… the defiant and fighting part of Roman. He wrapped an arm around Celes. "I'm sorry." he told her. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do… all of that. I just… I'm sorry."

Celes pressed into his side and and shut her eyes. "We will find a way to fix it." she whispered. "I don't know how but we will, really." she said and stayed there.

Bree pulled away again. "I have to go back, uh... no one knows I left. Don't get mad." she added of quickly. "But Lala will be waking up soon." she kissed her Daddy's cheek, then her Mama's and then left the cabin.

"She makes life hard." Celes whispered about Lana after Bree was gone. "She's just really good at pushing buttons and I don't think she even knows she does it." she curled into his side closer to him.

"I still shouldn't have slapped her. I shouldn't… I'm the adult… I just…" he sighed and then pulled her onto his lap and then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Celes… I scared you as well, didn't I?"

Celes gave a little nod, not wanting to admit it. "I don't like it when you scare me." she whispered. "You got really angry." she pressed her face into his neck. "Lee, I know you didn't mean it but maybe... with Alemana so dominant here in Romania, you should start meditating twice a day again."

"I… I didn't think about that." He said as it dawned on him. "I really didn't think about that. Why didn't I think about that?" he rubbed her back and rested his head on hers. "I will do that." he told her. He just didn't say he was going to have Harry beat him bloody and then help him with the meditation.

Celes nodded and sighed a little feeling a little better.

Bree sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Lana to wake up. She kept looking at her. She had her all wrapped up in her light and just wanted to stay with her. When Lana stirred she moved closer and looked down at her biting her lip. "I'm sorry." she said when Lana's eyes opened.

Lana looked up at her and then curled to her side, giving Bree her back. Her cheek still stung, and her pride hurt. Daddy was able to hit and hurt her and she didn't even leave a scratch. She had lost her cool and in turn wasn't able to do anything. She was so angry as well. It was Daddy and mama that made Bree this way. Bree only kissed her or pressed against her lately only to _not_ feel anything. It made her feel so dirty… so… not loved. She wanted to be loved by Bree again. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped at them. "You should probably lay down and take a nap or something." She whispered.

Bree crawled over her and wiped her tears away. "I already took a nap." she touched Lana's cheek and with a little smile she healed it. "Don't tell." she whispered. Then she sighed when Lana tried to turn away from her again. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm really, really sorry Lala." she said. "Really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel used, I didn't mean to really. And I didn't mean to push you to... have... to have... to have that happen." she looked down at her nose. "Its my fault it did, I know it is. You did what you always do, you went and you yelled at them to fix me." she whispered and then she kissed her nose and her cheek she had healed.

Lana cried and wiped at her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough… I'm not strong at all." she sniffed and cried harder. "I need you… I need you, and you haven't been you." She sniffed and covered her eyes with the back of her hands. "I hurt, Bree… I hurt in my heart and I don't know how or why."

Bree pulled her hands down and sniffed as she started to cry. "I'm sorry, that's my fault." she kissed Lana. "I'm sorry, Lala. I'm sorry I made you hurt." she whispered and pushed her light out, she was getting good at it. She wrapped her in it like it was a warm hug and kissed Lana again. "I'm sorry." she said against Lana's lips. "I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her face into her chest. She just wanted to be held. She didn't want any more kisses. If it turned Bree into an unfeeling person every time she got upset, then she rather not kiss her ever again. She cried harder and sniffed. "No more… no more kissing…" She sniffed.

Bree nodded and held onto Lana. "Okay, no more kissing." she whispered just wanting to make her happy and make her smile again. "Can I show you something?" she whispered. She shut her eyes and concentrated on the part of her that was apart of Lana and pushed on it and then let Lana see the part of her that was in herself. "See, I love you." she whispered. "More than anything or anyone. I'll do anything for you."

Lana looked up at her. "How… how are you doing that?" She asked.

Bree smiled. "Well we are all connected, right? Cause of Mummy's powers, right? So we are all connected. All I have to do is look for you. And to do that... I kind of just... look for me you know. Cause my love is in you, and my light." she whispered. "I'm not entirely sure how I figured it out, I just did one day." she shrugged and continued to hold onto her.

Lana nodded, "I see." She whispered. She liked this feeling. She liked this feeling a lot. She hugged her tighter and pressed her cheek to her chest. She felt calm, she even felt Caleb calm down as well. "I love you too." she whispered.

Bree sighed and shut her eyes and held onto Lana. She felt so bad, it was her fault that all this had even gone down. She needed to stop pouting and being angry. So her parents tried to keep her from things she wouldn't do anything too much. She knew better, she saw Danger at thirteen pregnant and scared and didn't want to feel that way. "I'm going to be happy now, I promise. It'll be all Bree here, no robot." she said and giggled.

She nodded, "I like when Bree is here." She whispered. "She is more fun. She talks about her feelings, talks about how she wants to do the next tea party."

Bree grinned. "I was actually thinking about that when I was walking back from Mama's cabin. I thought we could have one with Brax tomorrow." she said squeezing Lana. "Wouldn't that be really fun, oh and we can get Mama to make cakes since last time I tried I nearly burnt down kitchen."

Lana laughed, "That really was a funny and bad day. Its okay, I think you would do very well at doing very well, at baking. You just need practice. I wasn't good at flying on a broom at first. I fell off a lot."

Bree's eyes widened. "Really? You? But you're so good now." she squealed. "You're awesome!" she kissed her and then pulled back. "Sorry, no kissing, habit." she giggled and blushed and tangled her legs with Lana's and smiled contentedly.

"Yeah, I fell. Dad caught me. He always did, but I had to learn to be awesome." She smiled and enjoyed the way they laid. It reminded her of when they laid down after one of her many fits. Bree was the one that just calmed her down. "I wonder if Mummy feels the same way when Mama calms her down."

Bree sighed and rested her chin on top of Lana's head. "Probably." she whispered. She liked how this felt, it was right. They fit. "I love you, Lala, so much. No more robot, just your Ree-Ree I promise." she kissed the top of her head.

Lana sighed and fell back to sleep.

Lee sighed as he looked out the window. Celes, was sleeping on the couch. She had done the cooking as well, not that either one of them ate much. Well, there was no reason to prolong it anymore. He scooped Celes up and popped them to the house. If everything went well, Celes would be pissed and patch us up at the same time. He gently kissed her and then popped to the training room, which he knew Harry would be. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He paused when he saw Roman as well. He nodded, of course she would be here.

"Here he is. I told you he would be here." Roman told Harry.

Harry growled. "Good, go." He said unwilling to let her get hurt. "Well punch him once if you want, then he's mine." He said flexing his finger. The whole time he had hid at the cabin Harry paced, first outside Lana's door while she slept off her angriest and then he'd moved onto the workout room. He looked at Lee and growled.

"No, I'm good. You two play nice." She looked at Harry. "You be nice." She told him. "No breaking the Lee. "I very much love him."

Harry growled but nodded. He loved Lee too and that's why he was so pissed. Once she left he walked up to Lee and punched him across the jaw to make him stagger then grabbed him and knees him the solar plexus. "Don't you dare not fight back." He growled. "You HIT my daughter, my Lana! What the hell!?" He demanded.

Lee gasped and tried to catch his breath. He panted and then looked up at Harry only to get a right cross. He groaned and rubbed his jaw. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" He hit Lee again. "I'm not even pissed you smacked Lana, you know why I'm really pissed? You could have died for doing that! Lana has a demon, she has darkness and with the way things had been between Bree and her lately she was looking for a fight. She was dark, she could have killed you!" Harry roared and jumped on him taking him down and just started to pinch his face. "You idiot! God you idiot!" He roared as tears rolled down his cheeks and he started to feel himself get tired but something in him pushed forward and he sat back and gave a wicked smile as his darkness set in. "Do you want to know how it would have felt?" He picked up Harry with her light and flung him across the room. "That's enough, he gets it. Calm down!" She ordered and looked at Lee and gave an irritated but worried sigh.

Roman sighed as well. "I said don't break him. Geez." She walked over to Lee and helped him up. She popped everyone to the group room. She laid Lee down on the bed and then walked over to where Celes held Harry. She flicked his nose. "Is my Koa back?" She asked and sat on the floor next to him. She looked up at Celes. "I will sit her and pushed out as much power as I can. You keep Harry wrapped in the light and and you heal Lee. And proceed with your tirade as well."

Celes sighed and nodded. She got up slowly having to get on all fours and push herself up. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Lee through unshed tears. "Sometimes you can be a stupid man Lee. You can't just have Harry beat the bloody hell out of you and exspext to feel better." She ran her fingers over his swollen and cracked lip she healed them and moved onto his eye. "The only person who can absolve your guilt is Lana. And while she will probably hold a grudge for a while she will forgive you." She whispered the triad more of a soothing reassurance. She waved a hand and his shirt disappeared. She hissed. "Everyone loses control Lee, look at Harry." She said as she started to right his ribs and heal internal bleeding. God, Harry had gotten him good. "Lana is still young and while she is very good at control for her age she still struggles. When you snapped she had goaded you into it with her defiant ways. You have to let her forgive you and then for God's sake forgive yourself. And don't let Harry beat you up when he's angry and scared." She leaned in and kissed his chin to his lips. "Please don't do that again or I will kick your ass next time."

Lee gave a little laugh then groaned. "Okay." He told her.

Roman smiled as she continued to give her more power so she wouldn't be so tired. "I like when Celes kicks ass." She whispered to no one in particular.

Celes lips curled into a smile and she sat up and looked at Harry. "Harry Potter?""I'm good." He sat up and looked and Lee still laying on the bed. "You suck, I love you and you suck." He said to Lee and leaned his head down on top of his knee.

"I love you too, mate." Lee told him. "I... I wasn't thinking. You were both right. I did fall victim to her goading and I just... I just stopped thinking. Celes says I should get back to meditation. I would like you to help me as well... please."

Harry nodded as it dawned on him. "You're in Romania, the warrior is closer to the surface here as mine is in Hawaii." He touched Romans cheek and then nodded again. "Yes I will help you. Maybe... Maybe Lana should join us. She needs meditation too it seems." He suggested.

"Yes, that should be a good idea." Roman nodded. "Bree has finally calmed her down. She needs meditation." She said. She didn't mention that the reason Lee wasn't hurt or dead from Lana's attacks was because she had Wuu wrap his magic around her... around all her children with darkness. Wuu had done the same with her. It was why Alan had a hard time breaking through to her about her mother. She tapped her feet and hummed. She loved her children, but she didn't want them to go through the pain of losing a parent or sibling like she did. This was better. As the years would go by the magic will loosen and the kids would slowly learn to control their darkness better than she ever did. "Can we have an ice cream and pop corn party now? The kids are all fed and taken care of. I find I am hungry and need entertainment." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "I could go for anything sweet right now." He hugged her.

Celes looked down at Lee. "Sound good?" She asked.

Lee nodded, "yes, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea."

"Oh, good!" Roman jumped up and ran just outside the room. She grabbed a tray that had three large popcorns, nacho cheese, and fruit… on a stick. She set it down on the bed, went back to the door picked up a tray that had two tubs of ice cream, spoons, and drinks. "One more." She sang and grabbed the last tray that had three plates of sandwiches but up, chips, and more drinks. "Let the fun movie begin!" she sang and bounced to the television. "Okay, what do we want to watch? Oh! Let's make everyone suffer watch Rocky Horror Picture Show!" she said as she popped it in, not letting anyone have an opinion of what they were going to watch. "Then we will watch step brothers, next!" She bounced on the bed.

Celes giggled as she curled into Lee's side she reached for some fruit on a stick and hummed with the opening titles of Rocky horror.

Harry chuckled and dug into the sweets he loved that they helped him feel better. He kissed Roman's temple. "Thank you."

She smiled and ate some ice cream and popcorn. "Oh, I am totally sleeping in the middle of you men. So that when I have my marshmallow man dream, both of you get kneed in the balls." She told them and giggled.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "I guess we have no choice do we?" he picked up one of the many sandwiches.

"That's right, no choice." Roman nodded.

Harry looked at Lee. "Padding." He mouthed.

Celes sighed and half listened but made a note to sleep on the other side of Lee so Roman didn't accidentally kick her. She leaned up and kissed Lee's neck and then munched on her fruit. She gave a little moan and licked pineapple juice off her chin. It was an odd combination her need to eat fruit while pregnant with a Romanian baby. She smiled when Arya kicked and rubbed the spot.

Harry leaned over Roman and Lee and kissed Celes. "Thank you to you too." He said before righting himself.

Celes smiled. "Idiots." She mumbled.

Roman giggled and sang to her favorit song, with was Sweet Transvestite. She loved to seeing Tim Curry dancing around in heels. It was scary, but then she really _loved_ the heels he wore. "Look!" She told Celes. "Aren't they hot? I just _love_ those shoes!" She squealed.

Celes giggled. "You would love the shoes. You have a fetish!" She teased. She liked the whole movie and remembered how scandalized Ro had been the first time they'd watched the movie. She giggled as she remembered her face. But the shoes had pretty much sold her into watching the rest.

"I do. I really do. There are even some really good ones I have that are just _so_ awesome! It just makes you want to have sex in them, just so you can see them as your are screaming your head off."

Lee shivered and shook his head. "That's your wife." He whispered to Celes.

Celes shivered. "I know isn't she great?" She whispered back and rubbed his thigh.

Harry chuckled and and rubbed Roman's arm "You're like a little ball of sex energy maybe we should get you some of these shoes." He suggested.

She giggled, "I'll save those shoes for another time!" She giggled and tapped her feet to the music and ate more ice cream. She reached over and brushed passed Celes' breast and got some fruit on a stick. She giggled and winked at her.

Celes shivered and looked at her licking her lips. She moaned a little and the. Ate more fruit and focused and the movie.

Harry shook his head. " _You are being bad_." He sent Roman.

" _Me, being bad? I am not bad."_ She bit into her fruit and giggled as she watched the movie. It was a good way to smooth things out from the drama… and get what she wanted at the same time. There was no way they would say no to her.

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck and gave her a small moan. He really, really wanted to have her. He could tell she was holding back.

Celes licked her lips and felt the sexual tension in the room rose. She sighed and shut her eyes she leaned back and brought her knees up as best she could and focused on the movie but didn't really watch it.

" _You need to behave, Mr. Potter. You are making Celes sexually charged."_ She sent Harry. " _You know, poor Celes can't handle this._ " She ate more ice cream then popped up with the movie was over. "Now, time for Step Brothers." She sang. "Stupid movie time." She sang and put in the movie. She bounced back onto the bed and ate more popcorn with the nacho cheese.

"Really? We are really going to watch Step Brothers?" Lee asked.

"Yes, if you don't like it, lay back down and get some sleep." She said said with a nod.

Harry looked at Celes and saw her and smiled. " _That is all you, my little sex kitten_."

Celes sank down and onto her side back to the other three. She watched the movie, not tired, and only thinking of sex because Roman had put the idea there. Her sex drive was up and she knew it. She wanted to be touched. She closed her eyes and took deep breath as she attempted to will the need away.

" _Told you it was you_." Harry whispered as he watched the movie.

Roman smiled and watched the movie. She lost herself in the movie, no longer playing with the others. She was going to get it soon. She knew she was going to get it from Celes. It was their game. Ro teased her until she attacked. She atek more ice cream and leaned back, growing a little tired. She chuckled and licked her spoon. She wiggled her toes and dipped her spoon back into the ice cream.

Lee laughed at the movie and rubbed Celes' back. He could feel Celes and wanted to give her that relief, but Ro made her bed, now she had to sleep in it. He actually hoped that they woke up with Celes attacking Ro in the middle of the night. Now that would be comedy.

Soon enough Harry felt drowsy and without realizing it he fell asleep. Celes felt the boys drift off to sleep and she slowly sat up as the movie drew to an end. She watched Roman dozing and smiled a little. She carefully crawled over Lee and crawled on top of Roman not to disturb Harry. She leaned down and kissed Romans neck and moaned. She started to trail kisses down it, waking Roman up to lust and from sleep. The movie ended just as Celes earned her first moan from Roman. "Shh, don't want to wake the boys, you tease." Celes whispered.

Roman shivered and looked at Celes. She laced her fingers into her hair. She pulled her back up and kissed her. She gave another little moan and slid her her leg up and down the side of her body. She shivered and slid her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. Part of her knew it was real, but the other part was still in a dream world.

Celes moaned and returned the kiss. She slid her hands up Roman's shirt, seeking out her breasts. She moaned again when her fingers found them and shivered as she felt the nipples harden against the palm of her hand. "God...yes..." She moaned and pushed the shirt off and kissed down to her breasts. They were swollen and still slightly larger from milk barring. She moaned and swirled her tongue around her hard nipple and shivered harder as her own body responded.

She shivered and arched her back. She offered her breast up for Celes. She gasped and shivered as she felt her core throbbed. "God…" She moaned again. "Celes…" She whispered and rolled her hips up for her. She slid her hands down the side of her body to her hips. She pulled her dress up to her hips. She needed to touch her, she gripped her hips and slid her hand down to her core.

Celes gave a gasp of pleasure when Romans fingers touched her core. Her hips rolled and she slid her hands down Roman's belly and pushed her pants down a little her need to touch Roman as urgent as Roman's to touch her. Her hand slid down to her core and she gasped again as a mirrored movement happened and then slid her fingers into each other's cores at the same instant.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned as she rolled her hips up. She slid her fingers into her core. She moaned as she pumped her fingers into Celes' core and then press her thumb to her clit. She moaned a little louder and lifted her hips higher. She panted and shivered again. With her free hand she pulled Celes down and kissed her.

Celes moaned into Roman's mouth as she kissed her back. God she was so hot, she just wanted to devour Roman. She moaned louder and pumped her fingers a little faster finding Roman's clit with her thumb as well. She started to give little whimpers as not only her hips rolled but she started to rock on Roman's fingers. She moaned and kissed down her neck and shivered hard.

She shivered and gave a little squeal. She rolled her hips higher and felt her juices leak. She shivered and moaned. "Celes… Celes… God…" She moaned louder. She pumped her fingers fast in and out of Celes. She rolled her hips and started to jerk.

Celes panted and nodded. "Ro..." she felt her body start to tighten and moaned louder and kissed Roman again. Her hips gave a jerk and she gave the tiniest of scream. "Roman... God... Oh God..." she panted and rolled her hips faster as they jerked along with Roman's.

Roman gasped and panted as she jerked harder. She raised her hips up higher and faster. She mirriord her speed with Celes. "Celes… Celes… Celes…" She squealed and felt her body tightened. She gave a little scream as her orgasm filled her and washed over her.

Celes gave her own little scream and rode out the orgasm with her panting and jerking as she did. She moaned and kissed Roman as her hips jerked again and she slid her fingers out of Roman. "Oh... God..." she moaned no longer worried about waking the boys, after that she would be surprised if they were still sleeping.

Lee slid his hand over Celes' waist and pulled her to lay on her side. "You silly woman. I knew you would attack when she was asleep." He kissed her neck. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked and smiled as he saw that Roman was asleep again.

Celes nodded and snuggled close to him. "I am." she whispered and giggled. "I just... love her." she whispered and yawned. "I love you too, you know." she said. "Don't forget that, no matter what." she said and drifted to sleep.

Harry sighed and pulled Roman closer and looked at Lee. "I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you. I got really scared today, for you, for Lana." he whispered.

Lee looked over to him. "Its okay… I needed it. I didn't even think of Lana's darkness. I mean… she is always so… Well, she is Lana. I just didn't think of it. Its hard to think of our kids and their darkness. And I deserved it. I really did."

Harry nodded, giving him a roguish grin. "I think you did." he sighed. "You're my best mate, in the morning we will get up early and start meditation. You can help me drag my daughter out of bed." he chuckled. "Its fun to wake her up, she's like me and Roman all wrapped up in one little package. Plus if Bree is there she will cling to her."

He smiled, "It sounds like fun." he said as he ran his fingers down Celes' hair. He kissed her neck and pulled the covers more over her. "I… Thank you, Harry, really. And I am sorry. I'm really sorry."

Harry sighed and smiled a little as he pulled a blanket over Roman and snuggled down so that he was partially on top of her. "She'll only kick me now." he said and then looked at Lee. "I love you mate, now get some sleep we have an early morning." he said and laid his head next to Roman's and closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Celes gave a sleepy giggle, even though she had fallen asleep she had caught the end when Lee kissing her neck woke her a minute. "You two are cute, you should just kiss already." she whispered and fell asleep again with a little shiver.

Lee chuckled, "Only for you." he told her. Only for…"

Roman gave a gasp and sat up, knocking Harry off her. She looked around a little confused then looked next to here where Celes was sleeping. "You little brat!" she declared and bounc on the bed, jumping on Celes, but being careful of not hurting Arey. "You little brat! I shall have my revenge! You dare attack my while I sleep! I shall get you!"

Lee was shocked and didn't even know what to do or say… he wasn't even sure if Ro was really awake.

Celes gasped and looked up at her. "You... you brought it on yourself." she tried to sit up. "Roman!" she gasped and then grabbed her hips and made her stop and pulled her down so she sat straddling her hips.

Harry was a little stunned and looked up over the bed which he had flown off of. "What the hell?"

"Revenge on you all!" She declared and bounced on the bed, grabbing pillows and starting a massive pillow fight. She attacked all three of them. She didn't care if Harry or Lee didn't partake, they watched and didn't stop, so to her, it was nearly the same.

"You little brat!" lee said as he used his own pillow to fight Roman off. He really didn't know how they ended up like this, but it was actually fun. And her delayed reaction to Celes' attack was actually priceless.

Harry growled and flew into action picking up his pillow and going after Roman as well.

Celes squealed and got up and defended herself with one pillow while she swung another at Roman. She squealed and giggled and really enjoyed herself. To get this reaction she had to sexually attack Roman while she slept more often.

Roman jumped up on the bed and looked down at them all. "War!" She declared and beat them with pillows. She made sure not to really attack Celes. She was pregnant after all. She paused and looked at Harry and Lee. There now on both sides of her, slowly trying to trap her. She watched them both out of the corners of her eyes. Her smirked as she went into attack mode. She hit Lee, harry, blocked Celes' pillow, hit her, and then jumped off the bed, waving a hand and pumping her new weapon. "One move and You are all soaked!" She told them.

"Cheater!" Lee said. " _What's the plan?"_ He asked Harry and Celes.

Harry looked at the water gun and then glanced at Lee. " _We go for the gun?"_ he asked.

Celes gave a tiny shake of her head and with her magic, after connecting to Harry to enhance it a bit, she made the water in the gun go away. "Do it Ro, I dare you." she taunted her and giggled as she got up and stood on the bed pillow held up over her head trying to maintain her balance.

Roman pointed the gun at her and squeezed the trigger. She frowned when nothing came out. She shook the gun and found it empty. She looked at Harry and Lee and raised her hands. "oh, come on guys. It was just a harmless water gun." She smiled. "Look, not even full. You're not going to hold that against me, are ya?

"I don't know, what do you think, Harry… Celes?" He smiled.

"I say we attack." Harry said.

"Im forced to agree with this statement." then in one motion the three of them flew at Roman with their pillows and laid an attack on her.

Roman screamed and ran around the room. "Not fair! I don't have a pillow! Totally not fair!" She told them and jumped on the bed. She crawled under the covers into a ball.

Lee laughed, "I think we have her now." he said and helped Celes back on the bed. "I think she has ran out of sugar. We may just need to hold her down so she actually sleeps." He said.

"I shall ever go down. You can't hold me down! I shall never be held down." Roman declared, but stayed in the same spot.

He chuckled, "Celes, hold your Roman and sing her to sleep."

Celes giggled and got under the covers with Roman and got really close and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry I attacked you after you were sleeping, but you know you liked it." she whispered and then ran her fingers though Roman's hair and started to hum to her a Hawaiian lullaby. Soon she felt Roman drifting and smiled. "That's my baby girl." she kissed her forehead as her heart just burst with love for her.

Harry chuckled and got back in the bed behind Roman. "She wont kick."

"No, I've sung her to sleep." Celes whispered as she pulled down the covers. She kept close.

Harry snuggled behind Roman and nodded. "Good." he whispered as he watched Lee climb in behind Celes. "Tomorrow morning is going to be so rough." he groaned.

"I think we will be ready for her games." lee chuckled and climbed in in behind Celes. "You got to admit, that her reaction was really funny." He kissed Celes and smiled at the way she held Roman. She looked like a little girl enjoying the company of her little kitty. "So cute." he told her. "You love your little Baby Girl, don't you?"

Celes grinned. "Yes I do." she said and kissed Roman's forehead and kept running her fingers through her hair. "I love her even when we are pissed at each other." she snuggled deeper into the bed between Roman and Lee and sighed. "I love my Chocolate Bear and Harry Potter too." she giggled a little as sleep she'd already been feeling set back in. "And my Little John, and my Tricky Fox." she whispered and yawned and sent nudges to both and them found herself drifting into sleep.

"And they are asleep again." Harry chuckled and reached Roman and ran his thumb over Celes' cheekbone. "I love you too." he said and laid close to Roman and yawned. "Night mate." he said giving a little laugh. "Roman is cute with her delayed reaction, Celes should do that more often." he said shutting his eyes.

"I agree." Lee yawned. He scooted closer to Celes and smiled. He felt her hand occasionally run down Roman's hair. "Little she devil." He said and drifted to sleep.

Celes came awake feeling warm. She was pressed close to Roman who she had her legs tangled with. Her eyes fluttered and she gave a tiny moan. She looked at Roman sleeping and smiled and leaned forward the few inches that separated them and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and pulled back a little and Roman made a little noise in her sleep. Celes let her hand slip behind her and found Lee sleeping there. She ran her hand along his hip and smiled. She looked across to Harry and smiled bigger. "Good way to wake up." she whispered and shut her eyes again taking in the warmth and love she was feeling.

Roman moaned a little and scooted closer to Celes, nearly crawling on her. She sighed as she held her closer.

Lee sighed as he pressed his face into Celes' hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the sun was fully up. He sat up and looked around. "Well, so much for waking up early." he grumbled and scrubbed his face with his hands. He laid back down and sighed. He gave a yawn and looked down at Celes. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the warmness." she said and looked up at him. "Did you not want me to?" she asked she held Roman tighter to with her one hand and continued her other rubbing circles on Lee's hip.

Harry groaned and yawned and pressed his face into Roman's hair and then his eyes opened. "Meditating." he whispered and then let his eyes shut again dozing back off. "Too early." he complained when he came out of sleep briefly then went right back in.

He chuckled, "I guess, Harry isn't meditating either." He kissed Celes' neck and gave a little more. He sighed, "What do you have planned today?" he asked her and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Celes gave a tiny shiver. "I thought I'd work on my snow packs." she watched his fingers and a small moan came from her throat. "Maybe play with the kids." she whispered. She kept up her little circles on his hip enjoying the sensations going through her body.

"Snow packs and kids." he smiled. "Sounds fun." He kissed her and gave a little moan.

" _Hey! Where do I get food around here? Mummy! Food! I'm withering away! I'm starving! I'm nothing but skin and bones! I'm shrinking. Melting… I'm melting!"_ Pono cried.

Lee chuckled, "Well, that is one way of waking up."

Celes smiled and closed her eyes a minute. She turned to Roman and found her awake. "Go to Pono before he melts." she whispered and then watched Roman get up and go after kissing her. Celes rolled onto her back and laid between Harry who was still dead asleep and Lee who was still running his fingers along her arm. She shivered again. "What are you doing today, well after Harry wakes up and you meditate?" she asked.

"I was thinking about going into the Carpathian village and to the school to see how much damage Ro and Sune really caused." He smiled. "Would you like to come with me?"

Celes nodded. "Oh yes, actually." she grinned. "I would love that, I like the school. I feel good there." she said and scooted closer to him and rested her head up on his chest and rolled onto her side and traced little circles on his chest now. "That will be fun, and we can see what those two got up to." she said.

"We can even do a snow picnic if you want." He smiled and pushed some of her hair back and rubbed her head.

Celes nodded. "I like that idea." she squealed a little and closed her eyes enjoying her head being rubbed.

"You guys are up to early? Are you going to have sex too?" Harry groaned but got up smiling at them.

"I don't know, are we?" she looked up at Lee a little amused smiled on her face.

"I think we may… but not here and not in the snow." Lee chuckled.

Celes giggled and kissed him and then sat up. "Well I like the snow but I don't think I like it that much. Sex while its snowing outside once is enough." she said bouncing out of the bed. She stood up and grinned at Harry and Lee. "Have... a good meditation my original boys." she said and walked off with a giggle. She went to seek out Roman and found her in a nursery with Pono. She watched Roman feed him from the door and smiled. He was such a beautiful little boy. She took care of him sometimes but since the day he was born she had sort of let John do most of it when Roman wasn't. Pono was her son, but he wasn't her son... it was complicated and she didn't look to step on any toes.

Roman looked up, "Hey, you going to come in or be the stature in the door way." She giggled and looked back down at Pono. He had his little hand pressed to the top of breast as he drank. "The baby brat said he was melting. So dramatic. I swear i don't know where he gets that from."

Celes giggled and walked in and took a seat next to them and looked down at Pono. "You get it from your Mummy, huh baby?" she asked him and then looked at Roman. "He's so beautiful Roman." she whispered. "I mean so, so beautiful." she said and kissed Roman and played with Pono's toes.

Pono kicked his feet and curled his toes. _What is that?_ "

Roman giggled. "Mama is playing with your toes." She looked at Celes. "I guess that makes John beautiful, huh?" She giggled again and ran her fingers over his head. "John is pretty good looking, huh?" She giggled.

Celes blushed a little and nodded. "He is." she whispered. "But so are you." she said looking at her. "Don't forget how beautiful you are and that Pono comes from you too." she said and leaned down and kissed his little toes. "Oh your feet are so cute my little baby." she said to him.

Pono giggled, " _What is she doing to my feet! Those are mine!_ " He kicked his feet and curled his toes to get away from the ticklish sensation.

Roman giggled, "She loves your feet and wittle toes." She smiled at Celes. "And you are beautiful as well." She reached out and ran her finger down her cheek. "My Cel bear."

Celes smiled. "My baby girl." she whispered and looked at Pono again. "Okay, food time for me. I love you!" she kissed Roman and then kissed Pono's feet again. "So cute." she got up and left them alone. She hummed as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where John had breakfast in full swing. She grinned and then walked up behind Lana and kissed the top her head. "Morning." she said then did the same to Bree. "Food!"

Lana watched Celes at the corner of her eye. "I am going to be punished. I know I am. I'm gonna be tortured too." She sent Bree. She had awakened that morning, waiting for her doom.

Bree glanced at her and then reached under the table and rubbed her knee. Their legs already laced together. "No, I don't think so." she sent back with a reassuring smile.

Harry came in and smiled. "Hello, John." he said and walked up behind his daughter resting his hands on her shoulders. "Did she eat?" he asked him as Lee came in after him and stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

She gave a squeal and stiffened. "I'm gonna be tortured. I'm doomed!" She sent Bree. "Uh... yeah." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Awe, good. Come on Spicy Ramen you me and Daddy got some stuff to do." he said plucking his daughter up.

"Hey!" Bree said.

"Bean, let them go, shes okay shes with her dad." Celes said soothingly to Bree.

She pouted. "Fine." she got up and stood on her chair and kissed Lana's cheek. "Im here if you need me." she said.

Harry carried Lana out and was followed by Lee. "We are going to meditate, the three of us." he said to his daughter. "S top squirming youre fine."

"You're going to torture me. I know you are. I struck out against a parent. So you are going to punish me by death! I don't want to die! Ree-ree and I just got into a good place. I don't want to die!"

Harry stopped and held his daughter up to his eye level. "Alana, we are not going to torture you, the three of us are going to meditate. Turns out that's what you and Daddy need." he said and hugged her. "Its fine. Calm down." he said and continued on to the workout room.

"If... if Ree-ree and I are on good terms, so I don't need to meditate... ?" She asked hopefully.

"No young lady, even Mum needs to meditate even when her and Mama are on good terms." Harry said and walked them in and sat them on a mat. "Now you know how this goes." he nudged Lee to sit closer to them. "Its okay, mate." he said to him. "This will help."

Lana looked up at Lee from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure how to feel about him. She was hurt and upset with him. But she also felt really bad.

Lee watched her out the corner of his eye. She was so much like Roman and Harry in her stubbornness. He wanted to reach out and squash this thing between them, but he was sure how, yet. He sighed and closed his eyes as he turned everything off and started to meditate.

Harry waited until his daughter was meditating to allow himself to. They did for an hour the three of them doing the calming excercize together. When it was up Harry's eyes opened and he felt refreshed and calmed as the Lana and Lee looked. He smiled. "See not so bad." he said and shot a hand out and yanked his daughter into a bone crushing hug. "I love you Spicy Ramen." he said.

"Uh... dad... dad... you're... you're... crushing me..." she groaned. "World... darkening... life... leaving..."

Lee chuckled, "Harry, you're gonna squeeze the life out of her and Bree is gonna be upset with you."

Harry loosened his grip and gave a little smile. "Sorry." he said and kissed her forehead. "Go play." he said to her.

Lana hugged him a little tighter around the neck. She really loved her dad. She would do just about anything for him. Even Caleb liked him. "Okay." She turned to leave but paused by Lee. "Sorry for... doing what I did." She whispered.

Lee pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "No, I am sorry for doing what I did. If I didn't freak out, Bree wouldn't have been upset and you wouldn't have came to us to fix her. Then I shouldn't have hit you. That was wrong of me. I should have had more control. I'm sorry Alana. Really, I'm so terribly sorry. I will make it up in any way possible."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

She pulled back. "Make Brax unafraid and I need a girl goat for my goat." She smiled.

Lee groaned. How did he get caught up in this again! "Lana..."

"You said." She told him.

"Okay, okay. You have a deal."

"Yes!" She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "Ree-ree!" She called as she ran out the training room. "Ree-ree!"

"That is the second time she has gotten me to buy her an animal." Lee grumbled.

Harry laughed. "Yeah that's a thing for you with her." He pointed out still laughing.

"So a goat is now on the list to get Lana." Lee shook his head. "A female goat at that." He sighed and shook his head. "Thanks Harry." He told her.

Harry smiled. "Sure mate." They got up. "I'm sure she has a girl goat all picked out too.

"I'm sure she does." He shook his head and walked down to the kitchen. "Food please." He asked John.

Roman bounced in with Pono. "Pono wanted to see everyone... er, well. He wanted to see Rain."

"Oh, really?" She giggled and held out her arms for Pono. "He is so adorable." She smiled down at him.

"Hey, Rainy is our sister. Get your own." Belle told Pono.

" _I do have a sister. She's Jazzy._ " Pono sent. " _Miss Amani is my woman. Good morning my sweet Angel._ " He kicked his feet a little.

" _Not_ your woman." James said to Pono. "Sister, she is your older sister." He corrected.

"I don't mind being his only sister." Jazzy grinned.

"You would say that." Jelly teased.

Pono giggled. " _Yes, you're right. She isn't my woman. She is my sweet angel, here to give me love and special touches that makes me feel so good. She has pretty colors when she kisses me._ " He cooed and just watched Rain.

"Colors?" James frowned. "Okay this kid is crazy." He said to John.

John chuckled. "Its his magic. When he receives or see people giving pleasure he sees colors. So, when Rain kisses him he sees colors. Its part of my magic. Just... uh... be careful. Don't piss him off. He may lower your... uh... drive... the one that gets you going..." he said looking at James so that he understood what he meant.

James looked at john for a minute and then gasped. "No! Oh that's not fair I already have him trying to steal my girl and now he can..." He growled.

Celes wrapped her arms around her son. "It's okay, James. He's a little ladies man. Someone pretty will come along soon and distract him from you Rainy." She whispered to him.

James sighed and wrapped his arms around his little mother. "I hop so, mama, cause I can't compete with a sex God mini."

Roman giggled. "A sex God, mini." She giggled again.

Pono giggled as Rain held his little hand and kissed it. "But he is so sweet. He really is so sweet." Rain said to James. "He's really, really sweet."

Lee chuckled, "So what are you going to do today?" He asked Roman.

"Can't tell, it's a secret mission." Roman said drinking her juice.

"No, what are you doing? No, more trouble." Lee told her.

"Trouble? What trouble? No, way." Roman said and then started to stuff food in her mouth. "Its a pono and mummy mission. I'll make sure to bundle him up, nice and warm." She cooed over to him.

John looked at Roman. "Do you want me to go along? Secret mission or not it would be nice for the three of us to spend some time together." he suggested.

Celes giggled and hugged James tighter as he pouted more.

"Come on, Amani, I got something I want to do." James said and kissed her neck. "Why don't you come see what I have in mind for you today?" he left her blushing and smiled a little.

Rain shook his head. "Okay, it's time for Amani to go. I will see you later, okay?" She kissed his cheeks and nose. Then she handed him to her mother.

Roman giggled and kissed her son. Then she looked at John. "I guess we can make it the three of us. I'll pull out an outfit for you to wear." She kissed her son. "I even have one for Pono."

Rain went up to the apartment she shared with James. "James, I have some shopping to do. So are you going to come into town with me?" She called as she went to the closet and started to pick things out.

James walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, I will come to town with you." he kissed her neck.

She giggled and shivered a little. "Oh, good." she leaned against into him and then pulled out a white skinny jeans, a hot pink tank-top and a light pink thick sweater. She turned and kissed his cheeks.

James smiled and pulled her close. "Take a bath with me, I want to pamper you." he said kissing her.

She smiled up at him. "Pamper? With lots of bubbles?" She giggled.

"Lots of bubbles, yes." he said smiling, he'd do anything for her including smelling like a girl.

She giggled and kissed his cheeks. Then kissed his lips. "You don't have to smell like a girl." She kissed him a few times. "You aren't letting Mason get to you, right?"

James scoffed a little. "No, of course not." he said and kissed her again. "I just want to be next to you." he said and kissed down her neck.

Rain laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are so silly. i love you, silly guy." She kissed him a few times. "I'm going to leave you for Mason."

James gasped. "You wouldn't, you... " he pouted and pulled her closer possessively. "Mine." he whispered and kissed her.

She laughed, "Of course not. I'm all yours." She kissed under his chin and down his neck. "But he is so sweet. So are you. I love how he picks on you. Besides, he's my baby brother. Mummy had him, there is no way I could be with him. Besides, he's too young." She giggled.

James ran his hands down her back. "Yeah, but it's still annoying and sort of unnerving… what if some guy who isn't your brother comes along like that?" he said showing his true fear of losing her.

"James," She whispered and framed his face. She kissed his lips. "I belong to you. I always belong to you." She kissed him again and moaned. "You are the only one that will touch me. I promise." She giggled and kissed him and moaned. "You want to touch me now, don't you?"

James moaned and nodded. He slid his hand down her ass and pulled her leg up to his hip. "I do, I don't think there is a time of day where I don't want to be touching you somehow. Not just sexually but just touching you."

She shivered and pressed into him. "I know. I just… I like holding your hand or your need to touch me. I really do." She told him. "Sexually or nonsexually."

He kissed her then and lifted her and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down, he just loved going slow with her. She was a princess and deserved to be treated as one. He'd even gotten used to her wanting to wait for sex. He wanted her, all the time. He wanted her all the way, but until she was ready he wouldn't push it. He leaned over her and kissed her neck and down it as he unbuttoned the pajama top she wore so he could kiss more of her exposed flesh.

She shivered as she watched him. She could feel her nipples grow hard in anticipation for him. She rubbed her leg up and down the side of his body. She gave a moan and slid her hands down his back. God, he had grown so much taller than her… and stronger. She had grown almost as tall as her mother, and her body was even curving out like hers. She giggled a little and then gasped a little moan. She loved James. She loved how he took care of her and made her laugh. And when he touched her…" She moaned again.

James listened to her moan and pushed her shirt open and licked one of her hardened nipples and shivered as he swirled his tongue around it and then moved and did the same to the other causing her to arch into him. He moaned and looked at her. His kissed up to her lips and pressed himself still fully clothed from the waist down into her. "How do you want me to touch you?" he asked her softly.

She moaned and rolled her hips. She blushed for him as she looked up at her. "Fingers," she whispered. She rolled her hips up again and felt her lady part throb with the need for his touch. "Please."

James moaned and slid slightly off of her so he could slid his hand down her bare chest and then down into her pajama pants. He traced the line of her lace panties and then slid his fingers to her clit and touched it and heard her gasp and then slid them down to fill her core. He moaned and kissed her as his fingers pumped in her the first time.

She moaned and rolled her hips again. "God…" She moaned. She slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned again. She rolled her hips and moaned louder as her juices leaked.

James moaned and pumped his fingers at an even pace enjoying how they became wet with her juices. He kissed her neck and leaned down and paid her breasts attentions. As they got older he got better at this. God he loved touching her and making her feel good. He shivered as his own body responded to what he did to her as it always did.

Rain moaned as she rolled her hips. She felt excitement and chills fill her body. She ran her fingers through James' hair and arched into him. Her nipples harden more as she raised her hips higher. She loved the way he touched her. He made her feel so… so wanted, but yet so precious and so beautiful. Her moans grew higher in pitch, telling him how much she enjoyed this.

James smiled when her moans changed pitch and he moved his fingers faster and used his thumb to rub her clit. He kissed her neck and then up to her lips and kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth as their tongues touched. "Amani…" he moaned her name and kept his fingers going in and out of her. He kissed back down her neck to her breasts again feeling more of her juices leak out around his fingers. He shivered and moaned as he gently sucked on one of her nipples.

She curled her fingers tighter into his hair as her body started to jerk. It felt so good to have James touch her. It was only his touch that she craved. She moaned again. "James…." She breathed. "James… I'm… It's… it's happening…" She rolled onto her head as she gave a little scream of her release.

James moaned when she screamed and kept his fingers pumping in and out of her until she finished. Then he slowly removed them and kissed up to her lips and moaned as he kissed her. He laid himself half on top of her and looked down at her. "I could just do this with you all day." he whispered and brushed back her hair and kissed her again as a shiver ran through his body and the part where he wanted more started to kick in. "We need to shower." he said against her lips.

"But… I didn't touch you." She said.

James moaned and kissed her. "You can… God you can I just wanted to make sure you wanted to." he whispered and kissed her again.

"I always want to touch you." She whispered against his lips. She slid her hand down his chest and moaned. She shivered as she rubbed her hand against his shaft on the outside of his pants. He had grown bigger as well. Part of her wanted to throw her desicion out the window and just allow him to have her. God, she loved him, and she didn't want him to suffer any longer. She moaned against his lips and then slid her hand into his pajama pants. She touched her finger to the tip of him and slid her hand down and over him.

James moaned and pumped his hips and looked at her. God she was beautiful in her timidness. They'd been touching like this for a while but every time she touched him it was always with the air of timidness and shyness that just drove him crazy. His soft beautiful innocent Amani. He kissed her and moaned as he pumped his hips with her stroking. "Yes…" he whispered encouraging her.

She shivered as she slid her hand up and down on him. It just amazed her how soft and hard he felt in her hand. She really did enjoy touching this part of him. It just reminded her of magic. Then it made him feel so good. She loved making him feel good. She kissed him as she pumped her hand a little faster.

James moaned and pumped his hips faster with her hand. God it always felt good to have her touch him. He gave a small growl and kissed her neck then nipped it and shivered as his body already started to tighten. He growled against her neck and gripped the blankets beneath them and shut his eyes. "God… Amani… yes…" he moaned.

Rain felt a strong shot of excitement fill her stomach. She loved giving him pleasure like this. She breathed heavily as she leaned her head back for him. She shivered continued her speed. She felt her own body heat up and feel with pleasure. She didn't tell him, but she always seemed to get excited when she gave him pleasure. It made her all hot again, and when it was done right she could climax with him. He didn't have to touch her, just growl and moan and it excited her.

James pumped his hips faster and growled against her neck trailing his teeth down it and kissing the base. His lower back started to tighten now and he moaned. "Amani… Amani… God… I'm going to…" he moaned and then growled at his sudden release. He pumped his hips and then held them in place as he spilled himself all over her belly and hand and jerked hard as he rode out the orgasm.

She gasped out her own little orgasm. She shivered a little and kissed his neck. She gave it a lick up to his ear and sucked on his earlobe. She moaned against it and shivered a little more. "Okay, I need a bath." She told him.

James smiled. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like slimy stuff." he whispered and kissed her again. "Come on, we can take a bath together, my Amani." he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and smiled. "My James." She giggled and kissed him, allowing him to pick her up and to pamper her.

"Ready?" Lee asked Celes as he walked into the room pulling on his heavy sweater.

Celes looked up and grinned. "Yep." she pulled herself up to stand. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a long green sweater on. She had on knee high boots and her hair was in a high ponytail shortened by liquorish. She picked up her jacket. "Lets go." she said excitedly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her after putting on her jacket. "Lets go." He said as he escorted her out the house and into the fresh cold. He tucked her under him. "Lana and I fixed things… I own her a female goat, though."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Oh?" she asked. She knew this already because Bree had told her the whole deal. "Well that and you have to make Brax unafraid of being around Bree." she pointed out giggling.

"Oh, yeah that too. I still can't believe she is getting another goat out of me. Out of all the kids, she is the one able to do that." He shook his head as they walked through the deep snow.

Celes giggled. "Its okay, the goats are good. The female will provide us with cheese and milk." she said. "And with a female we can breed and have baby goats. Dang will help, our little animal healer that one." she said.

Lee smiled, "Yeah, and it will give Lana some things to do while taking care of her goats." he nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I have lots of energy today." she grinned. "Arya is very active all times of day right now. I think she knows it's getting close."

"That's good." He smiled and rubbed her belly. "That's really good. I was worried for a little bit. She had seemed to only be active at night." He smiled.

Celes smiled. "Maybe she's a night owl." she said but the truth was she had been worried about that too. But John had never said that was bad so she had tried to push it aside. But when Arya started moving during the day the other day she had sat on the floor and cried in relief.

He kissed the top of her head. "So, how are your snow packs coming along?"

"Quite nicely." she said. "I think by the time we leave here… whenever that… I'll have several hundred made. I think I may have found a good place for them."

He chuckled, "Oh, and where is that?"

"In the very back of the freezer part of the fridge of awesome. There was a whole area unused. I'll have to get Ro to install one at the office so we have access." she said happily.

"Or you can have her make you a freezer." Lee suggested.

Celes looked up at him. "Oh! That's good, oh you are so smart." she hugged him tightly around the middle. "Best husband." she sighed and giggled.

He chuckled, "It only made sense. Why put your medical experiments in the refrigerator when you can have one in your office and work room?" He shrugged.

"I shall discuss with Ro." she giggled as they trudged through the snow. She really liked the snow it made her happy. She grinned and did a little jump.

"Okay, hoppy." Lee smiled. "This is snow and ice after all. Your balance isn't the best when you are pregnant. However, I have to admit that it's been pretty good this pregnancy."

Celes nodded. "I know, right. I wonder what it is because I didn't let Cecil back in until you know… so I wonder." she whispered.

"Maybe for once my genes took over." He teased.

"Oh yes, Lee's kick ass Romanian genes." she teased back but didn't put that on the shelf. Arya was very Romanian. She wasn't Dhampir or Gypsy as far as she could tell, but the Romanian blood was there and strong in this little one.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He smiled. "Ah, the Carpathian Village. You stick close to me. The males are very protective of their women here, so if you feel anything off, let me know, okay?"

Celes nodded and kept her arms around him. "I will." she said softly looking around. It was like Hogsmeade but the architecture was more Carpathian and Romanian than Christmas Card village. She liked it, alot.

Lee looked around. There weren't very many people, but at the same time he could feel eyes on them. How was it that Roman and Sune could sneak into each house, plant bombs and not be stopped? He frowned a little. He could feel Sune's and Ro's magic still lingering in the area, but Harry was told that there were two white foxes that were spotted going in and out of the houses. "If you spotted a white fox slipping in and out of the houses, wouldn't you say something?" He asked Celes.

Celes nodded. "But they aren't indigenous to the area. Maybe they thought it was some of kind." she suggested but that sounded half assed. "Or maybe Sune's magic has a lot more power than we give it credit for."

Lee shook his head. "I don't think he would have stopped them like that. I know they aren't in this area but… I find it odd. You see an animal that isn't normally in this area, and it slips into your neighbor's house, wearing a pack… wouldn't you think it would be odd and want to ask questions?"

Celes nodded. "I know I would." she whispered and looked around and her eyes landed on the castle. "Hey… you think Elisha actually knew the whole time? He's kind of awesome like that. The only thing he had been concerned with was Amara really." she pointed. "Do you think he allowed Roman her fun?"

"Well…" he thought about it. "You know, it could be. There were three warriors sent to watch over the 'foxes', so I think that he could have sent word. But I don't think that would have stopped the people from shooing them off. You know what I mean?"

Celes nodded and looked around, a woman came out of her house closely followed by a man who looked on guard. When she looked closer she realized it was Elisha's brother. She had always liked him. He had been assigned to her protection detail when she had stayed in the cabin alone. "Its Cole." she whispered nodding to the Carpathian. "Did he find his life mate or is he just protecting her, I wonder." she said more to herself than Lee.

Lee looked over and nodded to him. He walked over to him. "Hi, Cole." he greeted. "How are you doing this morning?"

Cole smiled. "Good, watching over Nadia here. Her life mate is out on a mission for my brother." He said and nodded to Celes. "Little red."

Celes smiled. "Hello." She said.

"We are headed to the school, to see the damage my wife and her little fox did." Lee smiled. "I have a question though, were any of you in the village when it happened?"

"Any of the guard? No." He said.

"I was but sleeping." Nadia admitted.

"Oh, I see." Lee nodded. "You keep your homes unlocked don't you?"

Nadia nodded. "We have no reason to fear intrusion. Humans don't come up here. It's protected by carpathian and Dhampir Magic." She said.

Lee nodded. He still didn't like that sound of that, especially with that wizard guy poisoning their soil. "I see." He looked around when he heard a squeal and laughing. He saw Rain throwing snow at James as she ran. He gave a little smile. "Well, we are headed to the school, we will see you later hopefully."

Cole nodded. "Enjoy, I hear your uncle is still pretty upset." He called after them.

Celes looked at her son as he picked up Rain and dropped her in a pile of snow. "Well they are having fun." She said and leaned her head on Lee's bicep as they made their way towards the school.

Lee smiled. "Yeah, they are. I must admit, Pono seems to know his buttons to pick on James." He chuckled and started them to the school.

Celes giggled. "Pono is a little ladies man he is. I'm afraid he'll break some hearts." She said. "Not intentionally mind you but he will."

"Yeah, Ro left a few broken hearts, if you remember." He gave a little smile.

Celes smiled. "Poor Dalton." She whispered. "Not to mention ours even at one point... Again not her fault. But it's good now. Pono oozes charm too." She pointed out. "More than Roman did."

Lee shivered, "I like when she oozes charm. She is so…" He gave a little moan and chuckled. "How is it that woman can drive us insane, get into trouble, and yet we still love her for it?"

"Because she's ours." Celes said simply. "She's ours and we love her for all of it, even the annoying bits... Like the driving you and I to have to find a released because she teased one or both of us to the point where we can't help it... Or the mischief she causes then denies it up and down." She giggled.

He laughed, "God, and we know it's her! She knows we know and yet she still denies it." He shook his head. "That woman of ours is just… yeah." He chuckled again.

Celes giggled. "She's ours though. She's always been ours. She's was yours and mine first." She said and grinned. "Okay so what are we assessing at the school? What we can pay for?" She asked.

"Pretty much, and seeing how upset Dimi is. Of course, I think the was just upset that he didn't sense her until after. He is seasoned after all." He chuckled. "But I can calm him down."

"Good because he is angry dhampir warrior man." Celes said. "It's like when Alemana is mad."

Lee chuckled, "He's not so bad." He looked at the gates and had to hide his smile as the caretaker was there scrubbing the gates. "I guess, Ro was really bored, huh?" he whispered and walked passed with Celes.

Celes nodded. "It's twins and Ro level destruction." She whispered back with a giggle.

He chuckled and walked into the school. It wasn't as bad… then again they all seemed to work fast on cleaning the mess. There was still lingering of blackout dust, some dung on the walls as well. "I guess during the confusion the students knocked over statues." He said as he looked over a few statues that were fallen over.

"Oh let's hope Alemanas statue didn't suffer." She teased him lightly. Although the destruction looked to be on the outer parts of the school.

"Bite your tongue woman." Alemana said. Then he frowned. "She would do something to the statue, thought… do you think she knows there is one… she does know. Hopefully she won't come back here for a while."

Celes giggled. "Maybe she drew that mustache Lee wanted on it." She said as they walked into the school.

"Brat, she really is! And she dare defy anyone… God that is so hot." He shook his head. "Evil brat." He grumbled and pulled Celes tighter into his side as they walked across the field "I must admit, there is a lot of cleanup to do, but other than the statues, no real damage. I think it was the chaos of the kids screaming and running around… and the older ones trying to protect the younger ones."

Celes nodded. She sometimes wished she had defiance that didn't backfire and just got her into more trouble. She sighed and held onto him. "It'll be okay, magic should help a lot of this Sune and Ro were smart not to cause permanent damage."

"That's true." He walked them to Dimi's class just as the bell rang and the kids filled the halls. He smiled at Dimi. "How's it going old man?" Lee teased.

Dimi looked up. He smiled and shook his head. "Here to asses your woman's damage?" He asked.

"Of course… and to see how you couldn't catch Ro and Sune?" He teased. "Slippery devils, aren't they?"

Dimi gave a grim smile. "That's just... They blocked their presence." He said.

"That would be Sune." Celes pointed out.

"Awe! Ha!" He said.

Lee chuckled. "Well, it was a good learning experience, yes?"

Dimi nodded grudgingly. "Yeah it was." He sighed. "The older students did well in crisis containing the younger. Don't tell Roman I said that though." He pointed at them.

Celes giggled and hid behind Lee not responding.

Lee smiled, "Something tells me she already knows. You know… this could be part of training program. Randomly once a year have Roman and Sune come to the school and cause havoc to test the kids." He shrugged. "Its just a thought."

Dimi raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to discuss it with Vlad." He said actually liking the idea.

"Good, let me know. I know Ro and Sune would love to participate. Its what they do best." He smiled. Then he frowned. "I have a concern, though. I was thinking about the Carpathian Village they also went through. They were able to get in and out of each house, and not unseen. There have been some people saying they either saw a white fox slip into a house or coming from a house. I find that really odd. Why wouldn't they go to their neighbor's house to tell them? I know some homes have babies. Don't you think that is odd?"

"That is odd..." Dimi frowned.

"Sune probably dampened their senses." Celes said as if it was just a fact.

Alemana shook his head. "Carpathians are close but distant. They like their space when they aren't mated. But once they are mated they move into the village, it brings united and they look out for each other. If they saw something they would have came out and said something. The males don't play around with the safety of their lifemates." He said. "Then to top it off, they should have been on high alert since they found out that wizard was poisoning their soil. So, someone should have said or done something. Something is going on. Its either that or someone lied about seeing white foxes."

Celes frowned now. "That nefarious." She whispered. "Hmm..." She thought about it. She consulted Hiiaka and any of their past lives and always found the Carpathians in the same way. She shrugged. "That's... Odd." She whispered.

Dimi frowned. "Something's off then?"

Alemana nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Somethings really off. Then to top it off, they don't lock their doors either. This concerns me." He didn't like this at all. "Then they got into the castles too. There should be more guards. However, I did overhear Sune saying that he masked their presence. Sune is pretty strong. That I wouldn't put past them he is also older than me. And I have noticed the more comfortable he gets in his powers the stronger they get as well."

Celes nodded. "Well it's natural for you to consider foul play not that it was them..." She frowned and felt a flutter of nervousness go through her belly and Arya kicked and she rubbed her belly to soothe her.

Dimi sighed. "I'll open an investigation, Vlad will want to when he hears anyway."

He nodded. "The only reason I brought it up is because Harry had gone to investigate the explosions. And Ro has told me that when she is with Sune and they are in animal form they turn to foxes. So it was natural to assume the two foxes were theme… with the signature marks of the blackout bombs going off. Then Ro did bribe Zoe with a new toys. At least it was her and Sune and no one outside that wanted to do harm."

Dimi nodded.

"Who's Vlad?" Celes asked suddenly.

"The dhampir in charge of the school." Dimi said.

"He's also head of security, right?"

"Mmm, he does what Alemana did before he disappeared." He said.

"Why aren't you?" Celes asked.

"Don't want to, I like my place as a teacher and an advisor. Besides he's the best from my class." He shrugged.

Alemana smiled, "Taking pride in your troublemaking pupil had been able to get ranked high as a Dhampir?" He teased. "I used to have pupil like that. He was really going places."

Dimi grinned. "He's a good student and is still willing to learn." He said and sat down. "You two look comfortable here though." He pointed out. "Almost like going to your own school."

Alemana smiled down at Celes and rubbed her back. "Its the little one. She wanted to be here. This country is where she wanted to be. She is close to family and to the magic here. It just calls to us. Well, at this point in our life."

Celes smiled. "She's content here. I'm sure she has one of the magics from here. It was the same with Bree and Zo it just wasn't as strong." She smiled.

Dimi nodded and smiled. "Well are you two staying for lunch we have a cafeteria." He said.

"Well, we were going to have a picnic. I wanted to show Celes more of the area. She is really enjoying the snow as well." He looked at Celes. "What do you think?"

Celes smiled up at him. "How about next time for school lunch, I'd really like the snow picnic." She said.

Dimi laughed. "Eating in the cold snow you must be very warm blooded Romanians." He said.

"Nah, we just have a warming blanket. Our little troublemaker of the family is also a genius. Speaking of, she is out and about again. This time she as the baby and John, so maybe Ro won't do anything too crazy."

"Not with John, if she coaxes Kama out though..." Celes gave a little wince. "They might turn part of the mountain into a volcano."

"No, they wouldn't... That would change the whole Eco system up here." Dimi said.

"No that's not..." She blushed. "They won't cause actual destruction."

Aleman chuckled. "She is saying if they find a spot their love making may melt the whole area they are at…. it just depends on how strong it is." He chuckled.

"Awe... Yes..." He said shifting a little. "You two won't..."

Celes shook her head. "We tend to be more private about those things... Only a few incidents has it gotten..." She blushed and shrugged.

"A little carried away. But no." He smiled. "Ro and Harry are usually the ones you may catch… it just depends. Again, if Ro get Kama to get out there will be a melted area." He sighed and then shrugged. "But I don't know what she has plan though. She originally said it would be her and the baby, and Lord knows she will do just about anything alone, just as long as the baby is safe. But with John there, she probably changed her plans."

Celes nodded. "Pono would have been fine with her alone too. She loves even if he is a brat to her... You know I think her own son may have become her pest." She giggled.

Lee laughed, "I think so too… odd, isn't it?"

"No, I think it fits. Pono is exactly like her in personality and when one meets their personality one of two things happen, they click it they clash she seems to be in the middle with him." She giggled more. "Nothing is ever the way it is if would be the norm with Ro and that's the best part of her."

He smiled, "That is true." He looked at Dimi. "We will see you and Aunt B tonight, yes? I know she is excited to see Pono every time you come over."

"I would like to see him. He's great! Good looking kid too you all make good looking kids. I look forward to that one too." He pointed to Celes' belly.

Celes grinned. "Next month I think" she nodded.

Lee smiled and rubbed Celes' arm as he held her. "Yeah, next month sounds about right. We make good looking kids because their mother's are just so good looking." He smiled at Celes. "Well, we better get going. And we saw some of the fallen statues. We will pay for the damages."

Dimi smiled. "Thank you."

Celes waved as Lee walked her out.

Lee then popped them to a location in Alemana's memories. The snow was untouched for miles. Trees stood tall and strong. The area just looked like a winter wonderland. He walked her over to a fallen log and placed a heating blanket on it. He cleared an area of where their feet would bee and then built a little fire. "You going to be okay on the log? You're not going to fall off are you?"

"Uh as long as I don't get too excited" she giggled and looked around. "This is great!"

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. He waved a hand and i small picnic basket appeared. He straddled the log behind her. "I used to come up here to either nap, or think. Or just ot have alone time." Alemana shrugged. "During the summer months, the grass it tall and there were flowers that sprinkled around. Its a large meadow. If we are lucky we will see deer."

Celes gave a little smile. "Really?" She looked around and grinned. "Thank you." She looked back at him.

"For what?" He asked as he pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate. He poured her a little cup and handed it to her.

"For sharing this space with me." She grinned.

"He smiled, "You are welcome." He told her. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You know, there is another space I would like to go as a whole family. Its larger than this area, but it would be perfect during the summer. It don't get hot here, but its cool… like perfect spring temperature for a picnic, lots of sunlight, and all green." He smiled. "The kids would love it, you know to run around and fly kites and stuff."

Celes smiled. "I like that idea yes." She said and leaned against him as she sipped her hot chocolate.

He rubbed her arms and and then slid his hands down to her belly. He rubbed it and smiled. He pressed his face to her neck and kissed it. "You look good in the snow." He told her and then kissed the other side of her neck. "And so cute. Maybe when you aren't pregnant I'll let you sit on the log by yourself then laugh as you do a balancing act." He teased, know full well he would never let her fall.

Celes giggled. "That would be fun, cause you know you'd be like right there," she pointed to a space next to it. "Holding your hands up as I tried to do little moves on the log." She said and rubbed the other side of her belly. They had gotten good at being together. Life was no longer awkward with them they just had a way and it worked. She looked down at his hand on her belly and smiled bigger. "I love you." she whispered to him not sure he could hear her.

"I love you too." He whispered against her ear. He smiled and placed his other hand on hers. "You hungry? I have some beef stew in that basket."

Celes warmed and nodded. "Yes, I'm very hungry and beef stew sounds…" she moaned. "Perfect."

He chuckled as he pulled out another thermos. He twisted the lid off and then poured some into a bowl and gave it to her with a spoon. "I also have some warm french bread as well."

"Oh bread is good too." she said around a full mouth. "God, this is good." she said happily.

He chuckled and pulled out the bread and ripped her a piece. Then he ripped off a second piece and dipped it into her soup and ate it. "That is pretty good stuff there."

Celes giggled and ate her stew. When she finished and carefully turned around on the log and looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. "Doesn't the snow just make you happy?" she whispered excitedly.

"Its really nice. I don't know about excited." He chuckled. "Give me some examples of why it makes you excited." He smiled.

"Because you can play in it, and have snowball fights and just lay in it for hours under the sun. And it's so pure and peaceful." she kissed him again. "And it's just… usually i'm okay with just you know watching it fall through a window but I want to be in it when it falls. Kiss in it like it's raining… or something." she giggled.

"I think Arya will be our little Snow Princess." He smiled. Then an idea hit him. "Shall start her on a collection of snowglobes. Won't that be pretty?" He smiled and pushed back some of her hair.

The very thought of it made her giddy and she nodded when Arya gave a kick. "Yes, Oh that's a good idea." she said and kissed him then wavered in her balance on the log and held him to steady herself and blushed a little. "Guess I got too excited." she whispered.

Lee chuckled, "I think so too." He kissed her. "Shall we go and make our way home? I have some shopping to do." He winked at her.

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Really, would this shopping be of the christmas verity?" she asked coyly as she slid slowly off the log and grinned up at him.

"But of course!" He smiled as he packed everything up and then put the fire out. He paused and looked up at the sky. "Well look at that, its snowing just for our snow princess." He smiled at Celes. "I think it's a good sign."

Celes smiled and paused to rub her belly. "I think it is a good sign too. Hear that Arya?" she whispered to her belly and receive a kick.

" _Snow princess."_ she sang to her parents happily.

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arm around Celes. He popped them to the village and walked with her home, letting her enjoy the snow fall on their way home. He chuckled as she giggled and squealed with Arey's excitement. She was cute, really cute.

Lee and Celes walked into the house and heard a blood curdling scream followed by, "Antebellum Blu Diggory-McTaggert! Open this door right this minute!"

"What the hell is going on?" Lee asked and popped himels and Celes to Belle's room. They found Jude, Andrew, Harry, Sune, Cello, Albie and Shan outside her door. The adults looked scared and worried, while Shan cried and grew vines. Albie held her and tried to calm her down as much as he could.

"Do you hear me, Antebellum?" Sune demanded as he pounded on the door. He tried to pop into Belle's room again but was pushed out with magic and another scream came from inside the room, followed by sobs.

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

They turned and looked relived. "We aren't sure." Sune said.

"Shan said that Belle was feeling sick. Said she felt dizzy and her ear hurt." Cello explained. "So we got Jude to take a look at her but she pushed us out. Then we got Andrew, thinking maybe he could coax her out but then she put up a shield."

"And then we came up here to see what's going on." Sune said and pounded on the door. "I can break through her shield but she keeps pushing me back out every time I try to pop in. The little brat is stronger in her magic"

"Jude was able to find out that she has a high fever before she pushed us out." Cello added.

Celes gave a little frown and knocked. "Little Baby Girl open the door for Mama please, let me look at you. Please baby." She called through the door worried.

Belle sniffed as she sobbed a little. She let the shield down for her. "Mama… mama… it hurt…" She said holding her ear.

Celes put a shield up around her mouth and looked at everyone. "Stay." She said and walked into Belles room. She went over to the bed and found her holding her ear. "Oh baby. Let Mama help." She whispered soothingly. "When did it start?" She pulled her daughter onto her lap carefully and used her magic to check her.

"L-l-last night… it hurt more… now…" She curled closely to Celes and cried. "Make it stop… mama… make it stop…"

Celes found a nasty ear infection. "Okay." She whispered. She looked up at the doorway open now. "Lee, go to my workroom, get the fever suppressor, and I'll need the stuff I have for ear infections. Oh! And food, she'll need it when she wakes up." She said and rocked Belle. "Sune come in here and turn ponies on. Put a mask on Shan so she can be with Belle while she sleeps."

Lee nodded and left to get what Celes asked. Sune picked a still crying Shan. He wrapped his magic around her to keep her from getting sick. He soothed her as he walked over to the television and put on one of the ponies movies.

Lee came back with the stuff Celes requested and then left to make some lunch for the girls.

Celes looked down at Belle and smiled. She picked up the small bottle first. She rolled Belle on her side. "This won't hurt, it'll make the hurt go away and fight the infection." She explained. She put two drops in Belles ear. "See?"

She sniffed as she started to calm down. She nodded held onto Celes.

Celes got her to sit up. "This will taste icky but it'll make that heat go down." She said holding out some of the potion. "Take it for me okay, baby?"

Belle whimpered and shook her head. "I don't want icky." She whined.

Celes smiled. "I know you don't, but if your fever doesn't go away that infection that makes your ear hurt will just keep coming back." She said softly. "I'll make it yummy flavored for next time any flavors you want I'll make the potion taste better. This time though it'll be icky."

Belle whimpered as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want the icky but she didn't want the hurt to come back either. She whimpered more then closed her eyes as to block the icky away and opened her mouth for it.

Celes gave her the potion and took care to consider the gag reflex so it didn't come back up. She basically dumped it down her daughter's throat avoiding the tongue as much as she could. When it was done and adjusted in the bed and held Belle as she laid down. "You scared your sister." She whispered running her finger through Belles hair.

She sniffed as she pressed closer to Celes and curled her little hand into her sweater. "It hurt…" She told her and wiped her eyes on her sweater.

"I know baby." Celes whispered and looked at Sune and Shan silently watching the pony movie. She was curled up on his lap looking half asleep. She looked back down at Belle and pulled a blanket over them. "Let's take a nap, little baby girl. When mummy gets home we can have her with us too." She whispered.

She nodded and looked up at her. "Can you sing that honey song?" she asked as she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Celes smiled. "Yes." She said and started to sing the song to Belle. She ran her fingers through her hair and then when she felt her fall asleep and kissed her forehead and laid her own head down. Her baby was sick. She watched her sleep until her own eyes grew heavy and she was asleep too.

Sune sighed as he shook his head. Belle had scared the crap out of him. After breakfast was over she had came back to her room and curled into a ball. He had thought she was just extra tired. he had caught her a few times staying up late watching ponie shows, so he didn't think anything of it. Then all of a sudden she was screaming her head off and crying. She wouldn't let anyone touch her. He shook his head again and then laid Shan on the other side of Belle. "Little brat." He whispered and then walked out the room and down to the kitchen. "They are finally asleep. Celes is sleeping with Belle and Shan." He told Lee.

"Good." he said. "What the hell happened?"

Sune sighed. "She seemed a little off at breakfast, I just figured it was from staying up to late. So when she went back upstairs to her room I figured it was to sleep more. Then she started screaming and crying." He shoved a hand through his hair and found it shaking. "She scared the shit out of me, I thought I'd broken her."

Lee smiled and made him sit down. "Its okay." he told him and gave him some of his tea and made him a snack. "Its okay, she just wanted her mama. Don't worry about it, poor thing."

Sune sighed. "I still feel like I missed it. I've adapted the ability to check people from Celes I should have..." He sighed and sipped tea. "Poor little brat."

"Its okay, its apart of being a parent. Sometimes you miss something. Its okay though, don't beat yourself up about it. To tell you the truth, I would have probably broke down the door." Lee smiled.

Sune smiled, that made him feel better cause he nearly had. "Thanks." He sipped more tea. "I'm so not going to like this parenting thing all the time."

"We don't either… Well, I don't. When they are sick or in pain and I can't do anything, it gives you a helpless feeling. I hate that feeling. But Celes and Ro are pretty good at stepping in with that part of parenting. But I must admit, Belle totally acted like Celes. Celes hates to get sick, and she will fight it and us as much as she can… until Roman steps in then she just gives in. Its kind of cute… but irritating."

Sune laughed. "Oh I'm sure it's more irritating than cute unless she throws a full on fit then it'd be cute." He said.

Lee laughed, "Oh, she can. Of course I have no room to talk, I'm just as bad too."

Sune raised an eyebrow. "Well, if the two of you ever get sick together we are all doomed!" He said dramatically.

He laughed, "I don't know… But I know Harry and I got sick together. Celes and Harry said I was the biggest baby ever."

"Oh I must see this! The great Lee brought to his knees by sickness." He laughed. "Oh yes front row seats."

Lee laughed, "Yeah, I get you are just as big of a baby. You already have the girls taking care of you. So you must be bigger of a baby." He chuckled.

Sune frowned. "No I..." He trailed off. "Okay yeah probably."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He looked up when Roman and John walked in. "Hey, how was your outing?"

"Crappy." Roman grumbled. She pulled down her snow camo hood off. "But it was okay, I got to do some watching. I didn't get to do what I wanted, but scouting was good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put Pono down." She walked out the kitchen.

"What happened?"

John sighed as he pulled off his snow camo jacket off. "The crazy woman wanted to shoot the wolves with paintballs!"

"What?" Lee asked.

"She had a tree platform in a few of the trees, already equiped with paintball guns! I had to talk fast in order to keep her from shooting the wolves. I finally managed to talk her into doing some scouting before she started to terrorize the wolves." John sighed.

Lee shook his head. "I'll have to give Dimi and Elisha a heads up about it later."

John nodded and sighed. "She is all about the mischief since Pono got here."

"Awe she feels like she missed it while pregnant with him." Sune defended.

John snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Lee shook his head, "But I must admit, she has pointed out a flaw the other day with day of terror. Dimi and Vlad are going to look into some concerns. Apparently, You and Ro were spotted in the village going in and out of the houses but yet no one stopped you two."

Sune frowned. "Now that's strange." He said. "I have to admit too, that village felt off balance too."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, Celes and I walked through it and I will have to agree. It did feel off balanced. I'm tempted to let Roman just go crazy and do what she do best and then see what else I can find."

Sune nodded. "I'll help!"

John chuckled. "Different tact." He pointed out. "It'll show you the holes but leave big clean up." He pointed out.

Lee groaned. "It will, it really will… maybe not."

"Roman will cause destruction it's what she does." John shrugged. "It's tactical but destructive." He said and sighed. "And that's hot,"

"Yeah, says the guy that stopped her from shooting the wolves." Lee chuckled.

John smiled. "Not enough Kama to let her today. He's avoiding the cold like the plague." He chuckled.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. He turned back to the chicken noodle soup he was making. "Belle is sick. Found her crying when we got home. Scared the crap out of poor Sune here."

John straightened. "She's sick? Is Celes..."

"Yes, opened the door right up when Mama got home." Sune said.

"Someone should tell Ro she'll want to know her baby is sick." John said getting up to find her.

"Here, take this to her to give to Belle." Lee said scooping out a some chicken noodle soup into Belle's favorite bowl.

John nodded and took the bowl. He was worried about Belle too but if Celes had her she'd be fine. He walked up to Ponos nursery and smiled. "Ro." He said softly to her to not wake their son.

Roman looked up at him then frowned at him. "Come to suck more fun out of things." She grumbled. "You're fun sucker number three."

John sighed. "Belle is sick." He held out the bowl. "This is for her. And I was simply trying to prevent you from terrorizing the Carpathians."

She frowned and walked over to him. "Still a fun sucker." She kissed his cheek and took the bowl. She walked over to Belle's room and then put on a magical mask to keep from getting sick. She walked in and set the bowl down on the little nightstand "My poor baby." She whispered as she sat on the other side of Celes. She rubbed Celes' arm gently.

Celes stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled up at Roman. "Hi." She said. "Our baby is sick."

"So I have heard." Roman gave a little smile. "What happened?"

"Lee and I got back and Sune was pounding in her door she was screaming and crying. Scared the little fox to death." She said rubbing Belles arm and the checking Shannon who snuggled on Belles other side. "She has an ear infection and her fever feels like it broke."

"Poor baby." She rubbed Belle's little cheek. She was still tiny… very much like Zoe. "How are you?" She as Celes.

"I'm good, got my mask on." She said."Sune is protecting Shan." She said so Roman wouldn't worry.

"Oh, good." She smiled down at both the girls. "They are so cute."

"They are, Shan was very upset." She whispered and laid back and reached up and touched Romans cheek. "You get to have some fun?"

Roman frowned. THen she grumbled. "Not really. Everything I had planned today had been denied by John." She pouted.

Celes smiled. "You'll get your chance if you really want it." She said running her thumb over Romans growing mouth. "So cute. Belle was a lot like me from what I could tell before I got home she refused to let anyone help her."

Roms smiled bigger. "She don't like to be sick, huh? Then threw a fit when someone tried to check her, until mama got home." She smiled. "Yes, so much like my Cel-Bear."

Celes smiled with a little blush. "Yeah, but I need my Baby Girl," she pouted a little.

"Yes, I know." Ro cooed out her and then leand down over her. She kissed her gently on the lips. "And I love and need my Cel-Bear." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "You gonna stay with us?" She asked then she frowned as something g struck her. "Hey check on the little fox. I don't think he knows protocols for sick around here."

Roman sat up. "Uh-oh." He kissed her again. "Lee sent up soup for Belle. It's right here. I'll be back, okay?" She left the room then went downstairs to the kitchen. "Where is my little fox?"

"Uh he said he was going to go take a nap. Belle scared the crap out of him." John said. "Why?"

"Well, he was with the sick baby. I want to make sure he protected himself." She scrunched her nose at John. "Fun sucker." She told him again, now just enjoying picking on him. She walked off and found Sune in his room. "Little fox, you sleeping?"

Sune sighed. "No. Why?" He asked looking at her.

"I've come to check on you. Did you put on a mask to protect yourself when you went in with Shan?" She asked.

He sat up. "Um, no." He said. "Should I have? I don't get sick... Well I haven't since I was little."

"Baby germs are on steroids." Roman told him. "I'll keep an eye on you, but yes, you should have protected yourself. Celes and I make that a rule when we are babying the sick." She smiled at him. "It sounded like she only had an ear infection, so you should be good."

Sune nodded. "I was prone to those when I was young." He smiled. "My mother used to make wonton soup and sing." He said then paused. "My mother... My mother I remember my mother!"

Roman smiled, she still had her mask on so she walked over to him and slid into the bed. "Tell me about her." She told him. "Tell me about your mother and your father. I want to hear about all of them."

Sune smiled. "My mother was my father's last wife, he had five in all. She was the youngest only eighteen when Zoom and I were born. But it wasn't easy for her to carry us so she was sick the whole time she was alive. I remember though she used to tend to me when I would get my ear infections." He wrapped his arms around Roman and laid down on her. "She smelled like jasmine in the morning dew." He sighed. "Father was a difficult man but he loved each of his kids. Wuu was always with him, the eldest being trained to take over the family. But he seemed to find time even for me and Zoom." He frowned as tears filled his eyes. "Cecil took away these happy memories. I had a happy life even after my mother passed away when I was 13." He sniffed.

She smiled at him and wiped a stray tear. "Its okay," She whispered. "You have all your siblings and Wuu loves you like a father… he may not be your father but I know he loves you. Why else would he help me carve your box?" She gently kissed him. "What did your mother look like?"

Sune sighed. "She was small, she had black hair and lavender eyes, it's part of why I like mine this way. She always had her hair up. She was bubbly on her good days and father would say she was cute. He used to go crazy cause she was prone to accidents. He would tell her to slow down." He laughed a little.

Roman giggled. "Sounds like Celes. She is always bubbly, and Lord knows she tends to be clumsy when she gets overly excited." She giggled and leaned into him. Then she lowered her voice. "I secretly love that Lee puts her into the sumo suit." She giggled again. "I love your eyes too. They are very beautiful."

Sune smiled. "Have you ever looked at Zooms? They are like Wuu's and our fathers. My father was the first great dragon you know. We were Asian royals. But I always liked just being Kyo." He smiled. "And Sune. I love you, Roman." He rubbed his head on her chest and kissed it and looked up at her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too." She whispered. She ran her fingers through his fur like hair. "Wuu's eyes change color when he finds something amusing or when he is being mischievous." She told him, remembering her time time with Wuu as a kid all the way to now. She wrapped her arms around Sune. "I'm glad you had a good family and childhood before Cecil."

He smiled. "Me too." He sighed and laid his head back down. "I'm just gonna close my eyes a minute." He whispered and fell asleep before he got his next thought out.

Celes woke a few hours later to Belle moaning in her sleep. She smiled and got more drops and put them in her ear and then found Shan gone. She kissed Belle on the forehead as she settled and slid out of the bed summoning a blanket that smelled of her mothers and wrapped it around her. Celes stretched and walked from Belles room. She went and showered in the group room shower and then walked out and sat on the edge of the bed with a little sigh.

John popped his head in the room and then smiled. "Hey," He walked in. "How is Blu-Belle?"

"Better, no fever and the potion is fighting the infection. She should as good as can be tomorrow, and better by the day after." She smiled up at him. "How are you, husband of mine?"

"Doing good." He sat next to her. "What about you and little Arya?"

Celes smiled and rubbed her belly over the towel. "Good. She moves now all the time." She looked down and tears filled her eyes. "I thought something was wrong." She admitted. "When she only moved at night."

"Oh, Celes, that is normal. There are some babies that have their days and nights backwards. There is no need to be worried about that. Besides, she is healthy and she is strong. its okay." He rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

Celes took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you, I miss you." She admitted.

He smiled. "I've been here. Been right here, my little wife." He kissed her temple again.

Celes smiled and leaned her head on his bicep. "I know." She rested her hand on his thigh. "Have fun today?"

He chuckled, "Bickering with Roman is always fun." He rolled his eyes but chuckled. "What about you and Lee?"

Celes smiled. "We had a picnic. It was nice I liked it." She sighed. "It was in a place Alemana likes to go. I'm sorry you bickered with Ro. You guys seem to have two gears. Bicker and then have sex." She giggled.

John gave a little frown. He wasn't sure he liked that. "Yeah," He said. "Usually when we are at our home we are pretty good. No bickering, well… sex yeah, but we do a lot of other things too."

Celes looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." She sighed and laid back on the bed. "It's just lately really, you two bicker like she is worried to spend too much time with you so she snaps." She whispered. "And you don't let her do you end up bickering." She giggled. "It's cute but I still think she's on edge here."

He have a side smile and walked his fingers over her belly. "Yeah… now she is picking on me… calling me fun sucker." He shook his head and sighed. "What do you think I should do?" He asked and then made little loop-de-loops on her belly.

Celes giggled as goosebumps spread on her belly. "Oh pretend to be offended. Pout even. And then charm her the way you do." She giggled. "It different now you two went through a change." She said watching his fingers. She split the towel open and smiled.

"Oh, are you seducing me?" He smiled as his fingers touched her skin. "It is different, isn't it? I think she don't know how to handle the change… or she is unsure about it." he ran his fingers over her belly, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

Celes shivered. "That's because even though she was married to you she still had an excuse to detach if she wanted and now she can't. Which is good. You two belong together in your own right." She whispered still watching his fingers.

He nodded as he saw Arya give little kicks and follow his finger. He thought about the new information. He really didn't like that. It was part of the reason why they also eloped. He was scared that she would call off the wedding again or just refuse to marry him, but knowing that before she could detach wasn't cool… or that she did detach herself from him. "So having Pono has stuck her to me… like really stuck her to me. She isn't going anywhere?"

Celes gave him and smiled and riches his hand on her belly. "She isn't going anywhere." She whispered. "Not ever. She loves you and is afraid to admit it or that she even wants you but in having Pono she had to she has no choice. She's worried about me." She looked at him. "In the past I didn't handle sharing you well. I do now, I've grown a lot since then. I'm sorry ice made it so hard for you though."

He looked at her in her bright blue eyes. "I love you though." He told her. he understood why it was hard for before. "Maybe I can get her to going out again… without the camo." He smiled. "Did you know her plan was to be held up on a tree platform in camo, and have Pono bundled and strapped to her as she shot at the wolves that passed by… with a paintball gun?"

Celes giggled. "Oh she's going to teach him bad habits." She said and sighed. "I bet she looked hot in the camo though, if I know Ro her whole outfit matches down to her bra and panties."

He shivered. "I didn't get that far." He told her. "Or I would have painted you a picture with words." he winked at her and smiled.

"Oh god, picture porn is my specially try and one of my weakness." She moaned and sighed and looked at him. She removed the towel the rest of the way to give him free range to touch her wherever.

"Oh, you really are seducing me." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her belly. His hand rubbed down, under her belly and his pinkie brushed over her core.

Celes moaned and her hips rolled. "Maybe a little." She whispered breathlessly.

He smiled and then kissed her belly again. "What were you sitting on the bed in a towel by yourself, anyway?" he asked as he trailed his finger down to her inner thigh.

"Um, just thinking about... Nothing taking a minute after my shower." Her legs spread. "S-see wet hair."

"I saw." He whispered and the slid his finger back to her core and then slipped it into her hotness. he kissed up over her belly to the valley between her breast. "Are you tired? I can leave you alone."

Celes whimpered at the idea and rolled her hips. "No, I took a nap with Belle..." She moaned. "I-I God I'm wide awake." She said threading her fingers into his hair. "Please... John kiss me." She whispered.

He smiled as he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her. He kissed up her neck and moaned against it. He finally got to her lips and kissed her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it in his usual slow fashion, making sure he put her taste to memory. He moaned against her mouth and shivered.

Celes moaned and rolled onto her head and he followed her lips. God she loved how he did that. How it felt to be touched by him. She opened her eyes and looked at him as she started to pant lightly and moaned and rolled her hips with his rhythm and then shut her eyes and gave into the sensations.

He moaned against her ear and pressed his thumb and started to rub it gently. he felt her juices already leaking. He shivered as he wanted to haver her and feel her around him, but he wanted to let her have a release first. This was her pleasure first, he enjoyed putting Celes first in their pleasure. He may not make her scream like the others, but he enjoyed the softness of her skin and her soft nature. He licked up her neck and slipped a second finger into her core.

Celes gasped out a moan and rolled her hips higher. God he knew just how to make her... just everything. No one touched her how he did. She moaned and rolled her hips holding onto the towel beneath of her as her body started to tighten. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned a little louder for him.

John moaned with her. He pumped his fingers a little faster. He enjoyed giving her pleasure and just listening to her moans. He kissed down her neck and up the other side. He left little hickies as he continued the even pace of his fingers. With his thumb he flicked her clit ring then pressed against it.

Celes' moans got a little higher pitched and she rolled her hips along with his fingers pumping and pressed into him too somehow. God, her whole body was singing. She looked at him as her orgasm slid into her body and shivered and then gave a whimpering moan as she came. "God..." she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut riding it out.

John shivered with arousal as slipped his fingers out of her. He licked them clean and waved a hand. His clothes disappeared and he settled between her legs. "Celes, he moaned as he kissed her and slid into her core. He moaned and shivered with pleasure. He leaned down and kissed her as he started to make love to her. He opened to her and brushed his soul against hers. He kissed her again and moaned into her mouth as he pumped his hips into her at an even pace.

Celes arched back and moaned. She shivered as their souls brushed and she pushed out what magic she had and wrapped it around him. She had missed this, she had missed feeling him, feeling how he felt for her right up next to her. Feeling how their souls touched and felt when they did. She moaned and lifted her knee up to his hip and rolled her hips with his pace and looked up at him and then shut her eyes letting it all seep in and fill her.

John wrapped his magic around her as well. He moaned against her lips. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip and shivered. He loved their way. They made love, she opened to him, he brushed gus soul against hers, and he wrapped his magic around her, trying to keep her close to him. He pressed his face into her neck and moaned louder as he brushed against her again. When she moaned it was like hearing her whisper out his name. He loved it.

Celes shivered harder and her body covered in warmth and goosebumps. She moaned again and held onto John as tightly as she could with both her magic and her arms. She brought her legs up and around his waist at some point she didn't quite know when and shuddered as she felt the thrust go deeper. She moaned a little louder and her body tightened and she started to feel like she was glowing. Like she was filling the room with her light.

John moaned as she kissed her. He felt her light and just bathed in it. God, he loved this woman so much. He was so grateful for her in every way. She was gentle, soft, and just so... womanly. He kissed up and down her neck and pressed his soul closer to hers. His hips pumped a little faster as he held her tighter with his magic. He felt his body warm and for the first time in months felt Kama push forward ever so slightly. He moaned against her neck and held her as he sat up on his knees and helped her bounce on him. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and enjoying her taste.

Celes started to give squeals of pleasure, first against his mouth and then into the room as her head fell back. She held onto him around his shoulders and felt her body shiver and tighten more. He felt good, right... God, she always felt so complete when she was with him. Like someone had taken a piece of a puzzle and fit it back together. She squealed out a moan and looked at John. She saw Kama linger just beneath the surface and smiled. "I...love...you." She whispered knowing he knew give how connected they were. But she had to say it, she felt her juices started to coat their thighs and pressed into him each time he thrust and she bounced.

He moaned as he kissed her and moaned again. He then pressed his face into her neck and pressed out his love for her. God, he loved this woman. It was like what he couldn't get from Ro he could from Celes. It was why they worked so well, and why he missed her so much. He kissed up her neck and kissed her again. He shivered as he felt their time nearing the end. He wanted it last a little longer… take her away and just spend the rest of the day with her. However the only places he wanted to go was their house and she had a need to be in Romania. "Celes…" he moaned.

Celes nodded, she could feel his need for her. She held onto him tightly and pressed her face into his neck. She held him with her magic and moaned as she felt her core tighten and orgasm start to come. She squeezed her eyes shut almost wanting to stop it to prolong this feeling. She moaned and jerked and shivered. "I'm..." She whispered and her orgasm came in a flood of emotions and her eyes filled with tears as her soul pressed into his. She held him so tightly she thought he might break.

John moaned out his orgasm and shivered. He held her just as tight. When they were done he laid them down on their side and just held her. He pulled the blankets over them and took his time in running his fingers up and down her back. He looked down at her and kissed her a few times. "I love you, Kou' Mahawau Apu." He whispered between kisses.

Celes smiled against his lips and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Kipona Aloha." She said between kisses back and snuggled close to him. She hadn't expected any of that. These days she didn't though she had started on this letting life happen to her instead of always trying to control it. "Can we stay? Until I have to check on Belle and then after can we just stay in bed the rest of the day and night?"

"I would like that." He told her. "I really would like that." He kissed her and pushed some of her hair back. "Whatever you want."

Celes looked around suddenly remembering they were in the group room. "We should probably be in our room." She gave a tiny giggle.

He smiled and kissed her. Then he popped them to their room. "Better?"

She nodded. "Mmm, much." She wiggled closer to him and sighed. She traced little circles on his chest and started to hum a song that she knew from Hi'iaka's memory.

He smiled and kissed her. He just… he just enjoyed this feeling of being so complete with her. He didn't pull his magic back or his soul back. They were still firmly wrapped around her and pressed against her. "I love you."

Celes smiled and looked at him and traced his lips. "As I love you." She said. "And it's everything about you... You just make me want to glow all the time." She blushed. "Sometimes you look at me and I just... Lose my words."

He smiled at her and ran a finger down her glowing arm. "I love when you glow. You are so beautiful." He smiled and ran his finger through her hair. "I love taking your breath away."

Celes shivered and smiled as with those words he did just that. She leaned into him and kissed him. She trailed her fingers down his arm and sighed against his mouth. She blushed deeper and pulled back a bit. Then she just looked at him as she traced his face and then body placing him in her memory. The new marks, the slight change in muscle mass as he'd not been working out due to being cold. "I'm sorry you have to be in a place that's cold." She whispered hand pausing on his abs. "Next place should be warm and toasty, yeah?"

He chuckled, "It's okay, I understand the need of the children." He kissed her, "We can make our own warm and toasty."

Celes giggled. "Well, I like that idea." She said realizing that the room was warm without a fire.

He smiled, "Good." He kissed her and pulled her closer. "God, you are so soft."

Celes giggled. "It's my specialty." She whispered and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I do soft, I think it was unnerving for you guys when I started training and my body got so hard and toned out that way. Well except Ro, I think it turned her on." She giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, we were all taken aback. It was nice to look at, but we love the soft Celes." he rubbed her head. "But it's not just your body, it's your personality too."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I am soft, when I trained I got in this habit of pushing that heart I wear in my sleeve and pushing it back where it belonged. Ironically Cecil helped with that. But I find I don't like it. Unless I'm fighting, I want people to know what I'm feeling."

John kissed her and smiled. "Good." he rubbed his nose against hers and sighed. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. "I can nap and you can watch me."

"Oh yes! I like to watch you sleep." She kissed him. "Sleep my John and when you wake up we will eat and check on Belle." She whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her. "You keep glowing too."

"Not going to stop." She promised. She watched him shut his eyes and then his breathing became regular in sleep and she smiled big and just laid there watching him.

Sune gave a little sigh as he came awake. He moaned and kissed Roman's breasts and then looked up at her. "Nap was awesome. I got to sleep on top of you." He said.

Roman put down her book. "That's good." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I dreamt of my mother and the way she used to sing to Zoom and I." He leaned up and kissed her. "You know, I have to thank you for those memories. Without you loving me I would have never had then again." He kissed her again and crawled up her body to lay more on top of her.

She smiled and kissed him back. "I do love you. I'll always love you." She whispered. She kissed his nose and giggled. "Dear sir, what are you planning?" She asked him.

"Does one have to be planning something when laying upon one's lady?" He asked but his body gave him away. "Oh well, maybe one does." He chuckled.

Roman laughed and then pushed him off. "Silly little fox." She kissed him and then bounced off the bed. "Not up in here." She giggled. "Have to go check on my babies."

"Oh well I shall come along." He said getting off the bed and taking a minute to control his body then took Roman's hand. "To the babies!" He declared.

She smiled and kissed him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked up to the area the kids were playing. She walked into Pono's nursery. She smiled down at him. "Well, hello there." She cooed at him. "How is my little Pono doing?"

" _Mummy, I have decided, I am going to walk now."_ He told her.

"Oh, and how exactly are you going to do that?" She asked and picked him up. She kissed his cheek and then laid him on the changing table.

" _I'm not sure, but it's going to happen. Just you wait, its going to happen._ "

"Well, until it's happen, you are stuck with me." She smiled as she started to change his diaper.

"Can't even hold up his own head, but he's going to walk." Sune whispered to Romsn's and poked Pono's nose.

"Actually he can." She told him. "Pono, poppy thinks you can't hold up your head."

" _What? Where have you been? I'm holding my head up now!"_ He said and looked over to Sune and lifted his head, then he laid it back down. " _See!"_

Sune Laughed. "Impressive little Hawaiian one." He said.

" _Thank you, thank you very much."_ Pono said.

Roman smiled as she finished changing him and then picked him up. "Come on, little man. Lets go check on Belle then terrorize the others."

" _Jazzy! My Jazzy will play with me!"_ Pono said and called to her.

Jasmine popped her head out her and her sister's room and grinned. "Ponos awake!" She said. Since she had talked to Papa she couldn't get enough of her little brother.

Roman smiled. "Would you like to play with him?" She asked.

"Yes please!" She sang as she walked out arms already to take her brother.

Roman handed Pono to her. "Do you want him strapped to you?" she asked.

"Um, what do you think, Pono man?" She asked her brother.

" _Strap me down."_ He said as he gnawed on his hand.

Roman smiled and wrapped the papoose around them both. "There, now you can use your hands to do other things. And when he gets tired he will just sleep on you."

"Most excellent, come on Pono man I will show you how to make a straw lei." She said walking off with her baby brother.

Sune chuckled. "Well she seems to adore him now."

"Yeah, I'm glad they love him." She said.

"How could they not? He's from you." Sune asked as they walked to Belle's room.

She smiled. That made her feel good. She sat on the bed next to Belle. She was now laying next to Shan, twirling her finger through her hair as they watched ponies. "Hows, my baby?" Roman asked and rubbed her back.

Belle looked up at her mummy. "I'm doing better." She whispered. "I feel tired, but I'm doing better."

"That's good." She leaned down and kissed her cheeks. "You know, you scarred poppy." she whispered. "Maybe you can show him some love too?"

Belle nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

Roman smiled and picked up her daughter. "There you go." She said.

Belle leaned over to Sune and wrapped her arms around him as she transferred to his arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sune sighed and held her tightly. "I love you, you're very precious, I've come to see and I just want to be able to care for you. It's okay to tell me what's going on even if you want Mama or Mummy, okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

Sune rubbed her back. "Next time tell me and I can get them sooner." He chuckled. "A brat, just like your Mama and stubborn just like your Mummy."

She giggled, "My mama and mummy are the best." She told him. "So that makes me even better."

Sune laughed and shook his head and poked her nose. "Brat, lay back down Ms. awesome."

She smiled and then transferred to her mummy's arms. She kissed her cheek and then laid her head on her shoulder.

Roman smiled and laid her back down next to Shan. "You taking care of Miss, Belle?" she asked Shan and ran her fingers over her cheek.

"Yes because she scared me a lot." She moved next to her sister. "I don't like when she is hurting." She rested her head against Belle's and went back to watching ponies lipping the lines as they were said.

Belle wrapped her arm over Shan and went back to twirling her finger into her hair.

Roman smiled. She loved her daughter so much, and she was so happy she had a friend and sister in Shan. They were just so cute. "Well, if you two need anything, let me know, okay?" She kissed them both and then got up and walked out the room. "My babies." She whispered and smiled.

Sune wrapped his arms around Roman and hugged her. "They are beautiful, Ro." He kept his arms around her as they walked. "Speaking of babies, I... Uh was wondering how we are going to do the baby thing. Do you want to be married to me first?" He asked. He still had to talk to the guys and Celes but he had every intention of asking Ro to marry him soon.

"Do you have a ring?" She teased. She giggled and kissed his cheek as they walked. "I think for once I would like to be pregnant from a honeymoon. I think it would be so nice." She shrugged. "After we are married."

"I can do that... I think." He laughed and kissed her cheek. She already had the ring and didn't even know it. It would be romantic just how she liked it. "I think I need to talk to the others."

She smiled, "Yes, that is good. you don't want them telling dad." She giggled. "And Dimi. They literally dragged John out of the bed the day after our wedding." She shook her head.

"Yes and he was a boss about what they did to him." He laughed. "But I should like to avoid that,"

Roman smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, our mistake was going to our room and not our house." She shrugged, "But bell was just born so its okay." She kissed his arm. "Come on, let's get some food." She told him and went into the kitchen.

"Oh can we have Japanese?" He asked excitedly.

"What do you have in mind?" Roman asked opening the refrigerator.

"Um... It lunch time so, Japanese cabbage rolls in tomato soup." He sighed. "That sounds good "

"Okie-dokie." Roman said as she set to work on making the cabbage rolls. She worked well doing her thing and making what Sune wanted. She felt so weird for the day. She had went out with John, hoping he would join her in her trouble making but he didn't want anything to do with it. Then to top it off the just ended up bickering, and he just treated her as a child. If it were Kama, he would have joined her. He was a warrior after all. She sighed and frowned as she put the cabbage rolls into a steamer to steam them and then opened a can of tomato soup. She just didn't understand… what the hell was wrong with her. She just… she was now tied to him and she didn't know how that was suppose to work. She saw Pono and saw John, but… at the same time didn't see John. He was _her_ son… but at the same time he was John's son too. She growled to herself as she warmed the soup up. She reached out for John and found him with Celes. It kind of… stung her. "Stupid emotions." she grumbled to herself. She nudged Harry. " _Where forth are you?_ " She sent and nudged him a few more times.

Harry sent her a laugh and some nudges back. _"Lana and I have braved the cold in pursuit of her Quidditch career. We will be in soon, frozen to the bone."_ He sent.

" _I'm warming up some tomato soup for Sune, want some too? I'm also making cabbage rolls, but I know that Celes prefers grilled cheese with this kind of soup."_

" _Sounds good to me either way, but spicy ramen will want hot sauce."_ He sent and chuckled as he rounded up Lana and Noah who had joined them. They headed in the back door depositing their brooms and winter clothes.

"God it is too cold here!" Noah exclaimed as they walked in, he was running his hands together and breathing in them. "Colder than Scotland in winter!"

Lana shivered as she walked into the kitchen. "M-m-mum-m-m-my." She shivered.

"Oh, you poor thing." Roman helped Lana out her layers and then wrapped her arms around her. She used Pele's magic to warm her. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes." She shivered a little. "Noah, over here…. so much warmer."

Noah walked over and sighed. "Oh that's good. That's better, I am not made for the cold. I am warm blooded." He said pulling out one of his wires to fiddle with while he warmed up.

Harry chuckled. "That would be the Hawaiian blood talking, not that you have a whole lot." He walked over and kissed Roman and looked into her face. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm good." She smiled. "However, I don't think I'll be kissing you any time soon. Your lips are freezing!" she told him. "Shoo, no cold kisses here." she teased.

Harry growled and wormed his nose into her neck and pressed its coldness against her neck. He laughed harder when she squealed and pushed him away. He walked over to make tea to warm up. "Hot chocolate, Spicy Ramen?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" She jumped up and pulled on Noah's hand and took his wier figure. "Mine!" she teased and ran around to the where Sune sat and giggled.

"You little..." Noah followed and grabbed for the wire figure. It was a Quidditch figure so it was for her. "It's not done!" He said. "Besides," he tweaked her intricate wire bracelet he'd made her that she never took off like all his sister. "You have this."

"I know, but I like all your wier figures. And I like picking on you when I can. You are always with Em!" Lana giggled and ducked under the table to get away from her big brother.

"Awe, that's cause she's my girlfriend!" He followed her.

Sune chuckled. "Well the contest is on people."

"Right! Where's Lee to commentate?" Harry asked.

Roman giggled as she started to make some grilled cheese.

Lana squealed ran from under the table. She went to dash out but was caught and picked up off her feet. She laughed and squealed. "No tickling!"

"Yes tickling." Noah declared and continued to tickle the crap out of his sister. "You will pee your pants!"

Bree ran in with Brax. "It smells... Hey! Noah! Leave Lala alone!"

"What, we are playing!" Noah said laughing.

Brax laughed. "Someone got the upper hand on Lana. I like that." He teased.

Lana screamed as she laughed. "No…. No…. S-stop…. I can't…. I have…." She screamed out her laughter. "Pee!"

Noah waited a little longer then set her down and watched her streak from the room. "And I got my figure back." He said successfully. He tucked it into one of the pockets of his ever present utility belt of awesome and strolled from the kitchen grinning.

"Oh, that is terrible." Roman giggled. She looked at Bree and Brax. "Making Tomato soup and grilled cheese…. unless you want cabbage wraps?"

"I do," Brax said. "Papa makes them, he says it's the part of Sune that he got to keep. He can cook Asian food." He said.

"I will have grilled cheese." Bree said as she and Brax got into seats.

Roman smiled. "Coming up."

A few minutes later Lana came running in. "Where is he? I'll jump him! he dare get the upper hand on me? Me? Oh, this is war!"

"I think he went to find Em, to get all how they get." Bree giggled with a blush.

"Oh lord." Harry laughed. "Little romantic just like her mother, speaking of where is Celes?" He asked.

"With John." Sune said so Roman didn't have to delve into that sting again. Later he would have a talk with John... Well he needed to anyways but still.

Harry nodded hiding his disappointment. "Oh okay." He said.

Lee walked in and took in the scent of the kitchen. "What is that interesting smell?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup… oh, you mean the cabbage rolls?"

"Yeah, what are in the cabbage rolls… wait, cabbage rolls goes with Tomato soup?" he asked. "Who ordered the cabbage rolls?"

"Me." Sune said with a grin. "It's a very good lunch dish." He said defensively,

"I wasn't attacking, I'm just interested. I've never had cabbage with tomato soup. What is usually in a cabbage roll?"

"It's chicken wrapped in cabbage leaves." He said. "It's easy simple and fast great for box lunches and just quick lunches."

"Oh, I see. That sounds really good. I'll have some of that… wait, you're making tomato soup? You don't eat tomato soup." He told Roman.

"I'll make something else. It's no big deal."

Sune frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said he didn't like Roman doing things just for other people all the time.

"no, its fine. Really, I like cooking for the family every now and then. Besides, i have the almighty power of the kitchen. Muwa ha ha ha!" She then laughed. "That's my imitation of Lee, he is the kitchen god… and the spatula is his weapon. Like Thor and his hammer."

Lee laughed, "Wow… just wow. You have just surpassed John and his nerdiness."

Roman gasped, "Oh!" She leaned over and smacked his hand with the spatula. "You are voted out the kitchen, be gone!"

Harry laughed. "You heard the woman, out." But before he could be driven out Celes walked in wearing sweats and a large tshirt. She smiled around.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lee just called Roman nerdier than John," Sune filled in.

"And I'm being kicked out the kitchen… my kitchen."

"I told you, I have the power, I'm the goddess of the kitchen right now!" Roman told him.

Lee laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm going." He paused, "But I will be back!"

Celes watched him go a little confused and then looked at Roman. "So you're cooking today?" She grinned.

"Well it started with me and Sune, then harry, noah, and Lana came in from Quidditch playing. Then Bree and Brax came in smelling the food, so I'm cooking." She smiled. "Did you want some of this?"

Celes looked at it and nodded. "I'm really hungry and couldn't wait for John to wake up anymore." She walked over to Roman and kissed her cheek and hugged her and sighed. "It smells good."

"Good, now go sit down." She told her. "I'm making grilled cheese, tomato soup, and cabbage rolls. Which would you like?"

Celes pulled away. "Um, one of each?" She asked and went over to sit starting to feel confused again.

"Okay cool!" She smiled and started to make plates and bowls, she even make more grilled cheese sandwiches as more people came in. She gave Sune his order then gave Celes leaned over and played with her food. She giggled and pulled her platy away just a little as she went to pick up her sandwich.

"hey!" Celes pouted. "Mine."

Roman giggled, "Okay, okay." She leaned over and kissed her. She giggled. "How is everything? She asked everyone."

"Maybe you should cook more often Mum." Lark said.

"Don't let daddy hear you say that." Nick chimed in as he chewed slowly to savor the flavor of the cabbage roll.

Roman laughed, "Where do you think he learned?"

"Seriously this family is awesome cause that totally means Nick knows how to cook like you cause Daddy taught him." Lark said.

Nick shrugged. "I'm not as good and still only a sue chef until I can get my own place,"

Roman laughed and shook her head. "You are pretty good."

Danger waddled up to Sune and held out a slip of paper with a fuzzy worm like creature on it. "Poppy, I would like this" She said softly. "A pipe fox. It looks so cute!" She gave a little squeal.

Sune looked at the picture and then at her. "I..." He sighed. "Yeah okay."

Roman looked over, "What is it?" She asked.

Sune smiled. "It's a Kuda-kitsune or a Kanko. The kanko is a fox the size of a weasel or rat, with vertical eyes and thin hair. The magic-user summons the kanko to appear inside a bamboo pipe which he or she is holding, whereupon the fox will answer all the questions it is asked."

"We need six." Celes said as she leaned over to look at the picture.

Miles smiled. "That's what Shar said." He rubbed Dangers back in the place that was bugging her while he stood behind her.

"They are actually good luck, and they can be protective of their owners as well." He added.

"Why do we need six?" Roman asked.

Danger frowned at Miles, "I didn't say we needed six, _you said_ we needed six."

Miles sighed. "You said we need a pack, I just put a number on it." He said and shook his head. She was becoming very literal and sensitive. He kept rubbing her back.

"Okay... We don't need six." Celes shrugged and went back to her food.

Danger nodded. "I was watching xxxHolic. And the owner of the shop had received a pipe fox so I looked them up. There isn't much informations about them. However, in one little article, I did hear they change into a nine tailed fox and use fox fire."

Sune nodded, "They do… well some of them do. They are fox familiars, actually."

"So like our cats and frogs." Celes smiled and then it faltered when she thought of her cat from school. She sighed and ate the rest of her soup.

"Lana is getting another goat." Bree said conversationally.

"Really?" Danger asked excitedly. "oh, That will be great!" She said walked around to her little sisters. "I will show you how to milk her and then show you how to make cheese from it."

Sune smiled and then looked over to Celes, "Yes, just like your animals at Hogwarts."

Celes smiled. "Can I have one for me?" She asked. "I know Dang wants them but I want one. My puppies and piggies are tended by Dang these days they are more her than mine anymore." She laughed.

Roman giggled, "I know, right. But she is so good with them." She giggled.

Sune smiled, "I will see what I can do. However the Kanko are actually really hard to find. They can be found in the northern mountains in Japan, but… with population growing, they tend to hide."

Celes smiled. "Maybe a trip to Japan is in order. You know we have a house there..." She paused and thought about it. "You'll help me cleanse it though, right?" She whispered.

"I think we will all have to do that." Roman said.

Sune nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

Celes nodded. "But I like it there, memory loss and all." She giggled. She was so frustrated at that time but if Lee hadn't picked at her it would have taken longer to get back. "I wonder why you did that." She said.

"I was testing you, everything was a game and in that game if I could test you and push you I did, taking the memory's and seeing how quickly you got then back told me a lot about you and the people in your life." He shrugged.

"May I come back in the kitchen?" Lee asked popping his head in and looked at Roman.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, you can come back. You weirdo."

Lee chuckled and walked in. "Now, how do you say it? Food!" he demanded.

"I give him a six for effort a four for the impression." Sune teased.

"Mmm, I agree it was lacking a little of her..." Celes looked at Roman. "Bubbly factor."

"Awe yes, more Leelane, less Lee. Come on do it again this time lets add a squeal." Sune chuckled.

Lee growled, "Never mine, I'm not squealing!"

Roman laughed, "Awe, come on, don't be like that. You know you want to squeal… just a little bit."

"Nope, not happening." lee said shaking his head.

Harry chuckled having been consumed in his food. "One day Leelane will do it while she's using your body. I will be recording it for posterity of course." He said and chuckled.

Celes giggled. "It will be so cute."

"You two are against me. So mean." He said with a pout.

Roman giggled as she gave Lee some soup, a grilled cheese, and some cabbage rolls. "There you go Lee-Lee."

Lee frowned, "What is this? What is this Lee-lee?"

"Well, You are Lee and then your other is Leelane. So Lee-Lee." Roman giggled.

"See I just thought of how I call you Ro-Ro when I'm kissing up to you hard." Celes giggled. "And for the record just said it'd be cute never said I would try to get you to squeal, that ship has sailed for us baby," she said sitting back in her chair.

"That smells good." John said walking in looking rested and happy,

Lee nodded, "It is. Ro made lunch. The only time Harry has said anything was to throw his two cents in. Other then that he has been a chow-hound."

"Thats because its good." He said.

"I'd like some." John said sitting down and kissing Celes' temple and looking at Roman. "Please?" he asked.

"Denied fun sucker!" Roman told him. "Kitchen is closed down. Go somewhere and make your own. I have the mighty spatula and what I say goes." She waved a hand and the rest of the food disappeared.

Lee chuckled and then coughed to cover it up.

John frowned. "But, I'm hungry." he said. "Please Roman." he gave her a charming smile.

"Oh," Roman smiled at him and cupped his cheek. Then growled and pinched both his cheeks and pulled on them anime style. "Your charm don't work on me, you fun sucker!" She growled.

John rubbed his cheeks. "What the hell, Roman?" he asked. "That hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she told him. "How about I bite your cheeks off instead!" She said and started to climb over the counter to get to him. She gave a war cry and jumped on him.

John caught her and held her away but found it hard to. "Roman, stop trying to bite me." he said as he used Kama to help with the holding her off and then pulled her into a bear hug. "Calm down."

"Oh, you cheat!" She told him. "Let go of me!" She bit his arm and then hopped away from him. "Cheater." She waved a hand and a plate of what was made appeared in front of him. "I'll get you later." She said and left the kitchen.

Lee looked at John. "What did you do?"

John frowned. "I don't know, we bickered this morning though our outing. I think she expected me to play."

Sune sighed. "And what did you do afterwards?" he asked.

"Nothing, came home. Spent time with Celes." he said but caught Sune's meaning and sighed. "Crap."

"What?" Celes asked.

"Nothing, brat, eat your food and don't worry about it." Sune said feeding her a piece of fruit.

Celes ate her fruit and did as he told her to.

Lee chuckled, "I didn't mean your outing, I meant what you did to make her call you a cheat?" he shook his head. "You're really in your head today, aren't you?"

John smiled. "Yeah a bit, I just used Kama's power to keep her off of me. Then hugged her. He's actually you know present in me instead of the tank."

Lee smiled and shook his head. "I think she felt it." He chuckled and finished eating. "This is really good." he said. "You missed Roman's nerdy moment. It got me kicked out the kitchen." He chuckled.

"She had a nerdy moment and I missed it? Awe, I would have liked that." he said.

"It was adorable." Celes chimed and then ate more fruit.

Sune chuckled and rubbed her head. "She said that she was the almighty in the kitchen, and gave crazy laugh. Then she said it was her imitation of Lee, acting like a god in the kitchen and the spatula was like her mighty weapon, much like how Thor is with his hammer."

"Then I said she just out nerd you." Lee told John. "And then I was kicked out of the kitchen." He chuckled.

"Awe, well the Thor comment is awesome." he finished his soup in record time and picked up the sandwich. "I'll be back." he said and kissed Celes on the temple and then left the kitchen to seek out Roman.

Sune got up and went after him, he linked his arm through his. "Come back big guy, let her cool off. Besides I got something I need to ask you all." he said as the final kids filed out. He led him back in and sat him down. "So, since I have you all here, I have a question"' he smiled.

"Oh?" Celes asked licking her lips.

Sune nodded. "Yes, oh... okay I will be talking to Alan too, but first I need to ask you guys first. So, I think... I think I'm ready to ask Ro to marry me." he said.

Celes choked on her piece of fruit. She got it out and then blushed. "Not unhappy, surprised." she said taking deep breaths. "See, read." she pointed to her head.

"Okay." Sune said smiling, at least he got her vote. That was a plus, he hoped.

"Nope. We can't have a Sune and Ro union." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." John smiled. "God, what will we ever do if there is a union between the two."

"Right, I mean they got together yesterday and put the village, school, _and_ castle in an uproar." Lee said as he shook his head. "Harry, what do you think? Oil to fire, right?"

"Lava." John coughed. "Lava."

"You know, I agree. Can you imagine... no, nope." Harry said smirking.

Celes nodded her head. "They mean yes." she sent.

Sune pouted anyways. "You guys suck. I just want to marry my love, why

is that so bad?"

Lee laughed, "We have to pick on you. We did the same with John. That is one of the reasons why Celes had the Celtic games before her wedding. We would have came up with some if he didn't elope." He frowned at John. "And then he told us of a plan on HOW he was going to ask. But he never _asked_ us or _tell_ us when it was going to happen."

John winced. "Dude, hello have you met your wife?" He asked.

Celes smiled. "I think it's about time, and you've been ready to ask her since the mask." She said patting Sune.

"But a thingy where he proves himself is a must." Harry said.

"Duh it's a must for both." John said.

"I'm going to go find Roman," Celes slid off the stool uncomfortable where it was headed and left.

Sune sighed. "I will do it." He laughed.

"You told Alan you wanted to do that thing Harry did, right?" Lee asked.

"I... What did Harry do?" He asked.

"I went out in the middle of nowhere with just a knife and had to survive. It's a rite of passage for Alan's tribe" he said.

"I haven't talked to Alan yet, Christmas I will though," he said.

Lee nodded. "You will show him the basics, right? Like how Ro showed you, yeah?" Lee gave a little frown. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through the same. But... he..." he shook his head to clear it. "What about you, John. Where you going to go through it as well?"

John nodded. "As soon as Alan asks."

"We can do a mens camping trip, Ill go through the basics with all of you." Harry suggested.

"Oh fun." Sune said.

Lee nodded, "This will be interesting. I shall go too. Well, now that is taken care of, how are you going to do it? Purpose, I mean."

Sune smiled. "I gave her the ring the first Christmas I was here but she doesn't know she has it, she just thinks it's a pretty thing I gave her. I have plans to dress her, make her wear that. Take her to dinner do it up right and then change it into the ring and ask her." he grinned.

"Wait... you gave her the ring already? You're not going to get her another ring? I'm lost." He frowned in confusion.

Sune laughed. "Its a necklace I gave her, I had already got the ring, like Celes said I've wanted to marry her since the mask. So when I saw a ring I got it and then used my magic to change it into a necklace for her."

"Oh! Well that is fancy." Lee smiled. "Well sounds good to me... better than mine. We got drunk in Las Vegas and then got married. Then we didn't even complete the night." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. But I made it up to her with a surprise wedding... I never official asked."

"From what I've heard you didn't ever have to.' harry pointed out. "It was always you two." he chuckled.

He chuckled, "That is true." He smiled. "You know, I had it planned when I was younger. When we had finally got on good grounds I was gonna take her out to one of those fancy restaurants and then order her one of those fancy big desserts and have the ring on top." He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I was cheesy."

"Mate I took her to Beauty and the Beast on Broadway and proposed in the ballroom set. But you should do that for her next anniversary. Really she'd love that." Harry said.

"My proposal upset her." John said softly.

"It just wasn't big and flashy that's all." Harry said patting John on the shoulder. "She got her hopes up cause of how you proposed to Celes."

"She said you made it up with the sex in and against the TARDIS." Lee smiled. "And from the memory of Alemana, the little wedding was really nice. Intimate and just... you and her. That was nice. It was really nice." He smiled.

John shrugged. "it was that or she wouldn't do it." he whispered.

"Its fits you two well, and the idea to have the spirits there to share the memory with us... That was good too." Harry said. "It helped Celes deal with missing it."

John sighed. "You know even when I married Roman I thought of Celes. Maybe thats our problem."

"The problem is, is you need to not run to Celes every time you two hit a bump." Sune said. "She can't always fix it, and should not. It puts her in the middle and thats a hard place to be."

John frowned, "I don't run to her every time Roman and I hit a bump."

"No, but you sort of have lately. You two hit a bump and you sort of back away and not... deal with it. Today wasnt good, huh?" he asked.

"No… I just… I just miss her. Then today the outing didn't go as I thought it would. I didn't know she had planned to shoot the wolves in the area. I thought we were going to go out somewhere."

Lee sighed, "You are running. You aren't facing your problems with her. You are running from her… like always. Every time you and Roman start to have problems or when you hit a rough patch you do run. You either hide and withdraw within yourself, or you do run to Celes."

John sighed. "I'm just..." He growled. "You know I love her, but she makes it so hard. She just... And I just... God! I need to talk to her."

Lee laughed. "Yes, she does make it hard." He patted him on the back. "But that is her defence mechanism. I told you this when you first started to pursue her."

John sighed and rested his forehead on the cool surface of the table. "I know this, I've known her for years now. And honestly I really shouldn't have the luxury to run, we have Pono now." He said.

"We'll do it for more than just your son." Harry said. "Do it cause you love her."

"I do love her..." He sighed. "I need to talk to her."

Lee shook his head. "And yet you are still sitting here. Get your ass up and go. Geez."

John looked at him and then nodded. He went to seek out Roman, he remembered Celes had done the same the thing and wondered if she'd found her.

"You're mine!" Roman declared as she jumped on the bed and hit Celes with a pillow.

Celes squealed and hit her back with her own pillow. "That move was so cheating!"

"That was playing with style!" Roman laughed as she hit Celes again with the pillow. "You little brat! You are cheating me!"

"What? No I'm not." she hit Roman back with a pillow.

Roman picked up the little game boy. " _You_ beat me! _ME!_ " She hit her with another pillow. "You cheated me!"

Celes giggled. "That's just residual from being pregnant with Chuck. I'm still not as good as Sune which is my ultimate goal." she gave a little smile as she caught the pillow Roman swung again. "But I must be getting good." she said and then leaped on top of Roman on the bed and straddled her hips. "Haha!"

ROman squealed and looked up at her. "Its because its on a game console, huh? I hate those things. My fingers aren't fast enough." She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Ooh, baby…" She rubbed her belly. "So cheating. You hear that, Arya? Your mama is cheating!"

Celes giggled when Arya gave a little kick. She leaned down and kissed Roman and sighed. She pulled back a little. "Are you okay?" she asked her. "You were in such a bad mood when I found you."

"I wasn't in a bad mood." Roman frowned at her. "I was just simply telling you to sit down while I cooked." She looked at her belly and made little circles on it. She wanted to talk to Celes about John, but didn't want her in the middle of it. She smiled up at her. "Next week is Christmas… then it will be january soon. You will be giving birth soon."

Celes smiled and nodded allowing the deflection. "I'm excited." she rubbed her belly bouncing on Roman a little. She turned when the door opened and smiled at John. She leaned down and kissed Roman again and then got off of her and the bed. "Find me later." she sang to Roman.

John smiled at Roman and shut the door. "Mad at me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Celes was just bouncing on me and you interrupted!" she pouted and rolled onto her stomach. "So not right."

John smiled a little and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Roman, you know what I meant when I asked." he said softly and reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Roman sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just… I don't know."

"Today didn't go the way you planned, and when I tried to stop you we just ended up bickering. Which we seem to excel at." he said and laid down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah well, that is because you suck and you are a fun sucker."

John chuckled a little. "Maybe I am, but since you got back to Romania you have really wanted to cause problems." he poked her. "I mean you just sent the whole Carpathian community into an uproar last night and today you were going to paintball them. Do you hold a grudge or really like messing with Elisha that much?" he asked and rolled onto his side facing her.

"I enjoy messing with Elisha that much. I'm trying to make his hair turn all gray." She gave an evil grin."

John smiled. "I'm sorry I was unwilling to participate, John without Kama present is sort of the type of guy who would rather sit at home reading his comic books then cause destruction." he said looked at her hair and then playing with it. He wanted their time to be like it had been in her final weeks of pregnancy with Pono. In Hawaii they had flow. They tended to be in better harmony, but back with the family and its like Roman remembered she had to share him or something so they drifted a little.

"So boring." She sighed. "I do enough of that on my own. Besides, you were the one that wanted to go with me. You should have known there was something up when I made you put on the camo."

John nodded. "Yeah, probably. But Pono? You're going to teach him to be a little trouble maker." he teased her.

"He has my personality. It would only be a matter of time he would do it himself. Besides, I didn't want to be like the mother that gave birth and just left her child at home all the time. And I know he will be safe with me."

"I don't expect him to be left home all the time, I notice both you and Celes about bringing your babies everywhere because with the older ones you spent a lot of time away from them while they were growing up." he said. "I guess in Pono's case I've always been a little over protective even before you knew his sex I did and I just couldn't believe it, I was going to have a son. And it scares the crap out of me." he admitted. "What if I mess up with him?"

"And you are annoying." Roman sighed as she looked away from him. "You have helped raised all my other sons, and of course your girls. That is just a stupid thought. What makes Pono any different, he is your son just like how Bryce, Damon, Hail, and Matt are your sons."

John nodded thinking about it. He really was holding Pono too tightly. "I know." he said and laid back again shutting his eyes. "I've spoiled us by being too… just everything at once. I want to spend time with you, I always have but I also don't want you to feel like I do because of Pono. He's a big factor in why we should but he's not the only one and I'm forgetting to show you that because I'm so focused on keeping Pono close."

"You have your son that you wanted, I know you do." She whispered. "So, just leave me alone. You belong to Celes. It obvious…. there are days you talk to me like Celes and it just… it just drives me crazy. I'm not Celes. I'm Roman. Its like you want me to be like her but at the same time you want me to be me, hence why you wanted a son with me."

John stiffened. "I don't view as a baby making factory. I didn't plan Pono, he was natural, he happened naturally. I didn't decide he was going to be a boy. I wanted a child with you because I love you. And yes sometimes I allow myself to treat you like Celes but instead of sitting there boiling about it, tell me and I'll stop. Roman I love you, I really do. I'm not just going to leave you now that we've had a child together. I want us too, not just kids from us, I want you and me. If this is about me not giving you as much as I give Celes, well I'm sorry for that, I don't exactly know how to give you more without giving you what I give her." he sighed and shut his eyes again and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what else to say, don't run and I won't. Don't push me away no because you feel like you can't have feeling for me when we both know you do. I love you and I still want you, very much."

"I don't know where you fit." Roman whispered honestly. "I don't know where you fit. Lee is… he's the first. Then Celes is my light, and my soulmate. Harry is my partner and my warrior. And Sune… Sune I'm suppose to save and love. In many ways we are partners too. I love playing with him. But you… you, I don't know."

John leaned over her and looked down into her face. "I'm the Kama to your Pele. I'm the fire that meets yours head on. I may not always do it but the reason we fight and we bicker is because that's what I am. I keep that fire of yours going." he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Remember when he first started to come to you and he would just fire you up? I can do that, without him. Hell I did it today by just being a stick in the mud. that don't mean we don't fit, its just means we fit differently than the others." he said.

She shook her head. "Its not the same as Kama." She told him. "I… he hasn't been around lately. He is staying away from the cold. And you… well you are different. I don't mind taking care of you when you're sick, but you aren't my Kama. Like you said, you rather sit home and read or nerd out. You don't want to do anything else. And I can't be like that all the time. I've already did that here. Right now, I need to go out and just… I don't know. I need to do things, leave my mark on the mountain. Make sure everyone remembers me."

John growled and rolled onto his back. "You could do nothing at all, stand in a room and look completely unassuming and people would remember you. I don't get your need all of a sudden to feel like you need to be remembered. Did someone forget about you, and I swear to God if you say I did I'll ring your neck." he said a little of Kama coming out in that phrase. "No one could forget you if they tried, really. The time you tried to make people did it backfired so why do you think you're going to be forgotten. The name Roman McTaggert is going to be on people's lips for centuries."

Roman's lips twitched as she rolled onto her side to look at him. She placed a hand over his heart. "I think you need to ring away."

John's eyes popped open and he looked at her. "Oh, you little brat." he growled and came up and pushed her down and pinned her on the bed beneath of him holding her wrists in place. "I did _not_ forget you, and if you think I did at some point you should have said something at the time. You complain about Celes getting stuck in her head all the time but you do it just as much." he growled and leaned down and nipped her neck. "Brat."

"Oh, what shall I ever do?" She said and shivered. "John, you want to know why I drive you up the wall and just… insane?"

"Yes, yes I do." he said and nipped her shoulder and growled at her again.

"Because, Kama can't help but push forward and be direct with me. You like to sugar coat things and Kama just gets right to the point."

John looked at her and then growled again. "Oh, so straight and forward is what you want? Fine flowery words aside, you're a brat, you spent too much time stuck in your head when you were pregnant with Pono, and the thoughts ranged from did he do this on purpose to is he forgetting about me." he growled again. "Frustrating little…" he stopped and looked down at her and then leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth then pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. "I am not forgetting about you or stepping away now. So stop." he growled and kissed her again.

She moaned as she kissed him back. "And you are a scaredy cat that gets stuck in your head on weather you should pursue or step back. God, John, I wanted you. I wanted only you in my pregnancy. It was your distance that had me stuck in my head. Then it didn't help that I didn't feel comfortable here. You want to know why I stuck so close to Harry? Because I know he won't judge me. He has never judged me on anything. And you can't say you have never either, so don't even try."

John shrugged. "I won't, I have judged you. Roman I hold you at a different level. You have to live a certain way because of what is inside of you. So do I, we live differently than others. We have to we don't have a choice. So yes I judge you when you let it get the better of you. And I shouldn't, I have abnormal control over my darkness. And I sit around thinking you should too. But i've never judged you for anything but that, and I shouldn't. And I try not to." he said and sighed and then with a little wicked grin and flattened himself out on of her. "Lumpy pillow, I judge you for being a lumpy pillow!" he teased.

Roman growled as she pushed him off her. "You jerk! You lying jerk! I would like to see you carry two different darkness. You annoying…" She gave a frustrated scream. "Don't talk to me."

John sighed and pulled her into his arms using Kama's strength to keep her there. "Fine, I won't talk to you. I'll just hold you and you can throw your fit and let the fact that I said I shouldn't judge you and try not to all the time sink in. Cause I do, I shouldn't and I'm sorry that I let myself do it sometimes." he held her struggling against him and shut his eyes, he deserved this, for her to be upset at him. For more than just telling her blunty why he held her to such a high standard. He'd been really bad during her pregnancy with Pono, driven her to be with Harry when she should have been with him. He groaned, he really sucked.

"It hurt my feelings! God… That is just… That is mean and I don't like it. For one that has darkness and that allows it to…" She trailed off. "You know what, I'm not going to sink low and drag your crap up." She laid there closed her eyes with a frown.

"For one who allows it to take his parents? Or for one who allows the god to take over his life and body because he's so depressed and dark it's all he can do? I'm as bad as you are, I have no room to judge. None at all, and I'm sorry I do. But Roman, I admire you too. You've had so many things happen to you that should have left you dark permanently, but you've always found a way back. I don't know… if it hadn't been… I would still be dominated by Kama and his grudges." he squeezed his eyes shut tighter as a few tears leaked out.

She opened an eye and looked up at him. She sighed, "So annoying." She shifted in his arms and looked at him. "John, I'm only strong because I have Celes. I have Celes, Lee, Harry and now you and Sune. I want so much in life. Its why I have to fight back." she kissed him. "You judge me but yet you admire about the same thing… Geez, you are so weird." She said getting fired up again. She pushed at him and tried to get out of his arms again. "That is a total contradiction!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Yep." he said unwilling to let her go. "I know." he said and pushed his face into her neck. "But it's my issue and I'm dealing with it." he said against her neck and then kissed it. "But you are still a brat."

"Well, duh! I've always owned that. I just like doing what I want and I hate the word no… unless I'm using it."

John sighed. "Fine." he said. He didn't quite understand why she only said she didn't like it being used unless by her since she was called that by everyone at some point or another. He let her go and rolled onto his back."I'm sorry, Ro."

Roman smiled and then jumped on him. She giggled and bounced on him. "What are you sorry for?"

John chuckled. "Little bit of everything." he grabbed her hips, but only to control her bouncing.

"Whoa…" She said looking down at his hands. "What forth are you doing with those?"

"These?" he wiggled his fingers knowing full well the effect they had on her.

"Okay, I got to go." She said and tried to get up.

John sat up and kissed her holding her against him a minute. "You're saving yourself, huh?" he asked softly.

She moaned as she licked her lips and looked at him. "I'm… Uh… I… what?"

He kissed her again and moaned slipping his hands up under her shirt and running his fingers along her bare skin.

She shivered as she wrapped her arms around him and shivered again. She rolled her hips a little and then pressed closer to him.

John moaned and pressed his hips up so her was pressed against her through their clothes, God he wanted her. He moaned and kissed down her neck and shivered. He knew though, he knew she was waiting because she hadn't had Harry yet even though he'd told her she could. He moaned and slid his hands around to her breasts and pressed them against his hands and looked at her panting. "Roman…" he moaned.

A knock sounded at the door and then Sune came in and he paused. "Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked slightly amused.

Roman snapped out of it and looked down at John's hands cupping her breast. "You pervert!" Roman squealed and pushed him away. "My son have to suck on those!"

John fell back on the bed laughing. "Take her away Sune." he laughed and picked her up and deposited her on the bed next to him. "I'll get my way with her later." he said sounding more like Kama than John.

Sune chuckled. "You're so cute, Ro." he cooed at her.

Roman giggled and looked up at him. "It really was funny, huh?"

"Very." he laughed and offered his hand. "Your son…" he shook his head and pulled her off the bed.

She giggled and bounced up and off the bed. She laced her fingers with hers. "Well… he does." She giggled.

Sune smiled. "It was still adorable." he kissed her temple and waved at John.

John smiled and waved back and then sent Roman a playful growl as a new plan set in for her.

She stuck out her tongue at him and giggled as she ran out the room and pulled Sune with her. "Come on, lead the way." She jumped on his back and giggled.

Sune chuckled and bounced them along the hallway. "I want to show you something I made." he said as he carried her along. He went into a room that had a door with snow glass on it. He stepped into a garden space. "Celes had nothing to do this, this was all me. Its a replica of the one my mother used to read to us in. That's why I like when you read to me by the way." he said setting her down.

She smiled at him. "Really?" She asked and looked around the room. "This is pretty… Sune… God, I love it."

He bounced on his toes and grinned like a little kid. "I worked on it while you talked to John. Its quick but I think over time it can become more and we can attach it to the other houses if you want. It can be… our space if you want." he said looking down at his feet and toeing the dirt beneath them.

Roman giggle and then wrapped her arms around me. She kissed him. "I love it. Yes, we will keep it. Oh! Can we put a swing it, like those really big ones from back in the day? You can either stand on it or sit on it. Oh, this is just awesome!" She kissed him and then bounced away, pausing to smell the flowers.

Sune smiled glad he could make her happy. He followed her deeper into his little garden then when they got to a hanging bed similar to the one in Hawaii and pulled her into it with him. "I added this, its not apart of the original garden." he pulled her against him and kissed her.

She moaned a little and kissed him. "Its okay, I like it." She kissed him a few more times.

"Good." he sighed and held her close to him just enjoying how her body felt against his. He didn't care if he wasn't aloud to have her, she was intoxicating and beautiful no matter what they did. "I have to talk to your dad." he whispered. "Hes coming back for Christmas right?"

"That's the plan." She smiled and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Sune… Uh, John said… that he fixed me… like all of me." She held him still. She needed to tell him but she enjoyed holding him. "And Celes violated me in my sleep last night!" she said dramatically.

Sune chuckled. "Awe, so Celes got to have you first. I see how it is." he gave a mock pout. "Its okay, Ro. How about we lay here. If it becomes that then it becomes that. I enjoy being with you anyway I can get you." he kissed the top of her head. "I think we should have another masquerade though." he whispered.

"OH! I would love that!" She said, her eyes lighting up. "I really do enjoy masquerade balls. This time.. oh, this time, I'm going to wear a dress _and_ change my eye color. Everyone will have a hard time to figure out who I am." she giggled.

Sune smiled and looked down at her pushing some of her hair out of her face. "I won't, I always know where you are. Always, I will always find you." he whispered and kissed her. "Maybe I should change my eye color as well. Oh it would be fun to switch places with Zoom and see how well the other do with it." he laughed.

She giggled, "That will be a fun game."

"Awe yes, I think it will." he said and laughed. "I look forward to that, we should mention it. Lee and Celes threw you quite the shindig last time." he winked. "Barring all the drama." he winced and then rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her. "But I still like the way I came to you when I got out." he whispered.

She smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "And you were just so… so… mouthwatering. God, if you had whisked me away I would have gladly gone." She shivered and thought about that. That song that played, the way he walked in all dark and mysterious… it was just a set up to be… she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Sune smiled as he watched her daydream and vowed to do it again. He leaned down and kissed her shut eyes and then her cheeks and then her lips. He moaned against them and kissed down her chin and her neck. He kissed along her collarbones just enjoying the sensation of her skin on his lips.

She moaned and rubbed his head. She shivered and looked down at him as he kissed further down. She shivered again and gasped a moan. His kisses were a mix of light butterfly touches, and smooth and soft touches. She sighed as she fluttered her eyes closed and enjoyed the way he touched her.

He used magic to get rid of her clothes and kept kissing her body. Worshiping each curve and groove with his mouth. He moaned against her hip bone and then kissed to her pelvic bone and down over her pubic mound and then in the same exploration kissed down to her clit. He moaned and his tongue flicked out over it and then he kissed down to her core and slid his tongue into it shivering, he took his time with her core rolling his tongue in slow lazy circles in it.

Roman gasped out a moan as she rolled onto her head. She shivered and sighed as her body seemed to come alive with a slow burn. She moaned again and shivered more. She panted a little as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned again and rolled her hips slowly into him.

Sune kept up the slow circles and added his finger to her clit. He wanted to build her up and make her explode. He loved giving Roman pleasure. They connected and understood each other, there were never any questions or disappointment they just worked.

She moaned as she rolled her hips and gasped a moan. Excitement filled her body as her core started to tighten a little. She shivered and rolled her hips a little more. Her juices started to leak. "Sune…" She moaned.

Sune moaned and moved his tongue a little faster in her and rubbed a little faster. God he loved her so much. He loved that with just small touches he could make her crazy. She made him feel like the only man on the planet. Her love was just... He moaned as he opened to her and continued to work her up.

Roman moaned louder and shivered harder. "Oh… God…" She moaned and then arched onto her head as her orgasm filled her and washed over her. She shook as her hips jerked a few times. "Sune…" She moaned as she held the blanket under her. "God…"

Sune moaned and kissed up her body making little moans each time. He got up to her and kissed her and as he settled between her legs his clothes melted away and he filled her core with himself and moaned.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around her. She panted against his lips and shivered. Her body warmed against his as she slid her hands up and down his back. She rolled her hips up and moaned again. She felt so good. His love filled her like little tingles as she pressed hers out to him. She nuzzled his neck and kissed it.

Sune smiled, his whole body warmed as she filled him with her love. He sent his back and shivered as he pumped his hips slowly. He pulled back looked at her and then kissed her and buried his face in her hair letting her scent surround and take him in while he made love to her. He shivered and felt her open completely. He moaned and did the same adding his magic to it by holding her with it he had missed her, he realized. So much he wanted to drown in her for days. "Roman..."

She moaned as she opened to him and just… buried herself into him. It was… her fox. She wrapped her magic around her and held him tightly. This was her fox, the man that terrorized and challenged her, then came to her in her dreams and made her feel so good. God, kissing him was… She turned her head and kissed him. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned at the taste of him. "God…" She shivered. "You taste good…" She whispered and kissed him again.

Sune moaned into her mouth and slid a hand down to her leg and pulled it up to his hip. He moaned and kissed slowly down her neck letting her feel his love everytime he kissed her. God he could kiss her for days and never get tired of it. He could do a lot for day with her and never be bored. He moaned and pumped little faster into her. He shivered hard as she started to tighten again.

Roman moaned louder as she leaned back onto her head. She held him tighter and shivered. She rolled her hips up to meet meet his thrust. She panted and moaned, then shivered again. She felt so good. She felt really good, her body shook then it jerked and she moaned out her pleasure as her orgasm filled her and washed over her in soft warm waves.

Sune couldn't stop it, God she was feeling so good and he could feel it and felt just as good. He felt his orgams hit and shuddered and moaned and pressed his face into her neck as he shared the experience and shivered and moaned with her. "God..." he whispered. It should have been longer but at the same time it was just right.

She moaned as she held him and closed her eyes. She kissed the side of his neck and sucked on it a little. When she pulled back she smiled and kissed the little hickie there. "I love you." She whispered.

Sune smiled and snuggled his head down between her breasts. "I love you too, Ro. Lets just stay in my garden... our garden." he sighed and shut his eyes. He wasn't tired and they still had an entire afternoon to do... whatever. He chuckled. "We can play." he said kissing the side of her breast.

She giggled and shivered as she felt her nipples harden. "Play? I like to play." She giggled. "What shall we play?"

"Mmm..." he thought about it and kissed up to her nipple and sucked on it. "Well..." he licked his lips and kissed back to the valley between her breasts. "We could play our favorite game, Mojong?" he suggested.

She shivered as she looked down at him. "Oh, you are on! You will never beat me!" She declared and sat up. She kissed him then bounced off the bed and waved a hand so that a little bed stand appeared and a set appeared. She giggled. "Now, we can't break tradition. The first time we played, we were playing for Lark. What shall we play for this time?"

Sune followed her, liking the theme of naked mahjong. He sat on the other side of the table. "Hmm, I don't know... oh how about a bag of sweets in which I know somebody hides for you." he asked.

She giggled, "And for you, it will be a month long of Japanese breakfast in bed." She ran her foot up and down his leg and giggled. "Sounds like a deal?"

Sune shivered. "Oh, yes, we have a deal." he said and they began.

Roman giggled she waved a hand and a bag of her own candy appeared. She rummaged through it until she found some gum and chewed on it. She collected and discarded tiles with Sune and rubbed her foot up and down his leg. She really did enjoy their time. She would looked at him every now and then and just blush and giggle. They were really playing this time, and it was as he was himself and not Nogitsune. She also remembered in her dreams how they played with the clay, just like from the movie Ghost. She shivered as she remembered his breath against the back of her neck. She blushed again and shook her head to clear it. Then she remembered the day after the mask where she went to see if he truly was real. She had entered his room and saw him coming out the steaming bathroom with only a towel on. She shivered again as she blushed hotter. God! She loved when the guys wore towel and had steamed around them, their bodies glistening with water. A weird squeaky moan came for her. She cleared her throat. "So, maybe this summer we can go to Japan. I have lots of kimonos that I have bought but didn't get the chance to wear."

Sune's face split into a grin. "I would like that. I can take you some of the places I took Celes... and some I didn't." he said bouncing a little. Hed been following her thoughts and not really paying attention to Mojong. It was okay though. She was so beautiful when she blushed and that day was in his head. God he would have had her but he wanted it special. "Yes, Japan would be nice. We should consult with the family."

She smiled at him and giggled as she looked back down at her tiles. She picked one up and discarded another. "And you boys can also wear the yukatas. Then we can peel each other out of them." She giggled and blushed. She also wanted to peel Harry out of a Yukata as well. She blushed again. God, she couldn't help but spew out her wants around Sune. "I have hair pins too."

Sune chuckled at her crazy uncontrolled thoughts. Japan was big for her, actually the orient seemed big for her and for Celes. "I cant wait to see us all dressed up traditionally." he smiled and played a tile. He was the one to run his foot up her leg this time. Oh yes, they would make love again.

She looked up at him and he had that heated look. She blushed and shivered. "I also want to visit Tokyo. There will be lots of shopping." She giggled. "And... maybe a night club?" She bit her lower lip and giggled. "Tokyo tower and have a tea ceremony." She giggled, "Then we will see a Geisha performance, maybe? Now a days they are for entertainment, yes?"

Sune inclined his head. "They are, we will have to go so you can get ideas." He said and leaned across the table and brushed the hair over her breast back over her shoulder taking care to brush his finger along her nipple.

She shivered as her nipples harden again. "Yes, that... that would be nice." She looked down at her tiles. "Then we can go back to the country and do all the festivals." She said excitedly. "Mahjong." She said and set her tiles down.

Sune looked at her for half a minute and then pushed the table aside spilling the Mahjong tiles all over the ground and kissed her. He moaned and stood lifting her with him and took her back over to the bed. "God woman..." he moaned and kissed down her neck as they both laid down. He lifted her knee to his hip and slid into her and moaned.

Roman moaned and rolled onto his head. "Oh... God... my gum..." she told him and stuck out her chewing gum.

Sune chuckled and took the gum off her tongue with his own teeth and then with magic made it go away. "More after. " he kissed her again and pumped into her once and then started a strong steady pace running his hand down the side of her body.

Roman gasped as she locked her ankles around him and moaned. She laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him again. She moaned as she swirled her tongue around. She kissed his chin to his neck. "God..." She moaned against his neck. She rolled her hips up to meet his thrust. God, he felt so good and so right.

Sune moaned and continued to pump into Roman, she felt so good.. God he had missed her and he just wanted to stay with her like this forever. He wanted to be greedy with her. He moaned and nipped her chin when he nuzzled her head back. Then he leaned up and moaned and kissed her and down her neck. God her body felt good, he moaned louder and started to growl with each pump.

"Oh... God..." she moaned and shivered. Her moans grew higher in pitch as she rolled onto her head. She slid her hand down his back and to his ass. "Yes... God... yes..." she raised her hips higher as she felt her juices start to leak.

Sune started to pant as he growled. He pumped harder and faster with what seemed to be an urgency that filled them both. He moaned and nipped down her exposed neck and along her collarbones and scraped his teeth back along those areas as he felt an orgasm shiver up his spine. He growled and left little hickeys all over her neck.

She squealed as she held him tighter. She shivered and jerk as more of her juices leaked. Then it hit her. "Sune!" She squealed as her orgasm hit and her juices gushed out.

Sune gave a loud growl as he came too. "God!" He moaned and pumped into her a few more times and the. Collapsed on top of her eyes drooping. "God... I... Love you." He moaned and held her close.

Roman panted and moaned. She rubbed his back and closed her eyes. "Me too." She whispered and gave another moan. She kissed his neck and rubbed his back more. "I nap."

Sune nodded. "We nap." he whispered and snuggled on her breast as she wrapped her arms around him and soon they were both sleeping.

Celes looked up when John walked into the living room she was reading in. "You look..." she took him in. "Oh," she gave a little blush. "Did... did uh you and Ro work things out can I play with her some more?" she asked.

John chuckled, "She is playing with Sune at the moment. She was saving herself for him." He sat next to her and nuzzled her neck. "What are you ready?"

Celes shivered and turned over the Manga. "Bleach." she said and looked at him and kissed him then curled into his side with a pout. "I wanted to play but I can see that whole saving yourself after babies are born. After this one is here and I'm all healed I know exactly who Im having first." she said rubbing her belly.

John chuckled, "You know... you did have her first." He teased. And who are you going to save yourself for?"

Celes gave him a little smile and snuggled closer. "There's this guy, you see. He's super tall and totally gorgeous. We have this thing the two of us where we flirt and play. But it has to be hush hush cause my husbands and wife might get upset." She giggled.

"Oh? U don't think I like the sound of this guy. He sounds like he is trying to take advantage of your good nature." John smiled and held her close.

"Mm you know he just might be. But he's so..." She looked up at John and moaned. She giggled. She leaned up and kissed his neck and giggled against it. "Want to do something? We can watch a movie."

John chuckled, "Yeah, okay." He took her to the media room and popped in a movie of her liking and watched it with her. After a few movies Roman popped in and smiled.

"Here you two are. Dinner is ready. Lee said we are having beef stew and bread... but if you are feeling adventurous you can add some white rice to the stew. So, come on. Time to eat." She said running around John to push him out the room with Celes in his arms.

Celes giggled. "Hungry baby girl?" She asked as she held onto John while Roman kept pushing them to the kitchen."Yeah, Ro." John chuckled closing his feet and pretending to resist. He was tempted to collapse like Nani did to Lilo in Lilo and Stitch but didn't cause he was holding Celes.

"Hut two three four. Hut two three four." Roman said and giggled. Then she gave a squeal and ran from around them and into the kitchen. She hopped onto Sune's lap and kissed him.

Lee chuckled and passed bowls out to the kids. "Hey you." He kissed Celes. "Want some rice in yours?"

Celes nodded."yes please." She said and she wiggles out of John's arms after kissing him. She giggled and squealed when he goosed her and shook her head.

Harry chuckled and walked over and kissed Celes' neck. "Hey stranger." He whispered.

"Hi." She said and hugged him and then grinned. "Food, yay." She hopped onto John's lap and then because she was close enough wrapped her leg around Romans. She giggled.

"Oh, you see that?" Roman told Sune. "And she violated me the other night too."

Sune chuckled. "Brat, she was waiting for me." He blushed and looked away untangling her leg. "Sorry." She whispered.

Sune poked her her cheek. "She was teasing you, huh? She is just a tease."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Roman pouted.

"You should have seen it. Right after they fell right to sleep. Then like ten ti fifteen minutes later Roman popped up and attacked us all." Lee chuckled.

"It was an epic pillow fight." Harry chuckled giving Celes a minute to recover. He knew why she was sensitive about Roman. She had said that she had been feeling distant from her since before Pono was born.

Celes blushed deeper and smiled. "It was very cute. Her delayed reaction was one for the books. And Harry and Lee got a show." she beamed a little.

"Pillow fights after sex?" John asked and chuckled rubbing Celes' arm.

Sune chuckled, "That sounds awesome."

Roman pouted and kicked her feet. "I was sleeping, I wasn't paying attention. Then as I was sleeping and it finally hit me it wasn't a dream. There will be revenge."

"Why do you need revenge?" Celes asked suddenly. "You're my wife I should be aloud to have you when I want you... And you wanted me... Or at least you..." She blushed and looked down at her stew. "Never mind."

"Because you ruined my plan. I had plans. Oh, the sweet plan of teasing you and then visiting you in the dreams. But," she giggled and ate some of her soup. "You were impatient and attacked me." She giggled.

Celes didn't giggled she just concentrated on her good, "I just miss you." She whispered. "I... I was... Mona..." She shook her head and slid off of John's lap. "I'm sorry I messed up you plans," she grabbed her bowl and left the kitchen.

Roman frowned. "I was teasing her, what happened?"

Lee sighed, "I think she feels bad about the Mona thing."

"Why? It wasn't her fault. Why would she feel bad? I'm fine now. Pono is here, I'm just causing trouble."

Harry smiled. "Ro, you're using that trouble making to not deal with what happened, and Celes feels responsible even if she's not. The reason Mona could tether to her at all was because of her just complete hate for the woman." He said. "Ruthie fixed her but Celes still feels like she should have known Mona was there." He said.

Roman frowned at Harry. "I am _not_ using my trouble making to not deal with what happened. I'm keeping busy. If none of you like it, tough shit. God, you guys are so annoying. And how did Mona even tether to her? This is new information to me."

"She could because of Celes' hate. She had hate, Celes had hate so she could cling to Celes." Harry sighed. "And fine on the trouble making it was the wrong observation." He said.

She eyed Harry a little longer then eyed John. She really was just having fun. She thought Harry of all people would understand. She sighed. "Its natural to feel hate when the one person that has taken something very precious from you. She shouldn't feel like this is her fault."

"But you know Celes, she is going to focus on stuff like that." Lee said.

Roman laughed, "God, you men are so annoying. That isn't Celes. That is Arya."

"What?" Lee frowned.

"That was all Arya. I know my Celes from someone else. That was Arya. My Celes wouldn't have reacted like that right now. We are all on good grounds so she would have shivered or teased me back, especially when I mentioned I would have had her in my dreams. She knows I would have used Ramon." She rolled her eyes and ate her soup.

Harry paused. "What? But I thought that..."

"Well Arya is moving a lot more." John said.

"So..." Harry was cut off by Celes walked back in.

"I demand Ramon dreams." She poked Roman's cheek. Then gave a little smile. "Sorry I blew up... I don't know what came over me. I demand Ramon dreams... God, I so demand them," she whispered to Roman hoping that her little outburst didn't upset Roman. She had gotten about halfway to her workroom when she had realized the response she had was not hers.

"Tornado warning?" Harry asked Lee, it was his thing but he was actually unsure.

"Tornado warning." Lee nodded.

Roman giggled, "It was Arya that came over you. Silly girl!" She kissed her and giggled as she kicked her feet. "Now sit and eat. I will handle you later." she giggled.

Celes giggled and got back on John's lap with a shiver. "How do?" She asked as she placed her bowl back where it belonged.

" _I think Arya is going to be like Celes._ " Harry sent Lee. " _Like... A lot like Celes before it all changed that little girl is going to be a hand full at first._ "

Lee stiffened and frowned. " _We will have to nip things in the bud then."_ He loved Celes but some of her bad habits had made him really uncomfortable. But since it was his daughter, he would have to stay stronger and stand his grounds.

"How do… what?" Ro asked Celes.

Celes paused and then giggled. "I totally mean so, how so," she corrected herself.

Harry gave Lee a sympathetic smile. He remembered how it was back then. " _I'll help, mate."_ he sent and went back to his food.

" _Thanks mate."_ Lee smiled.

Roman fed Sune some of the stew with rice. She giggled, "Oh, don't worry about it." She smiled and fed Sune some more. "I'm not revealing my plan. Miss want-to-know-it-all." she giggled.

Celes giggled and leaned back against John as she ate. She enjoyed that he had totally snaked his hand around and was rubbing the side of her belly. She sighed and looked at Roman and giggled and gave a little blush and then kicked her legs humming.

Sune chuckled. "She is having very, _very_ dirty thoughts of you." he whispered to Roman.

"Oh, I know she is. She always does when I tease her." She giggled and fed him more. She leaned down and licked the juice that was leaking down the side of his mouth. She gave him a little moan and then kissed him. "And you sir owe me a bag of candy."

Sune gave his own little moan and pulled her more firmly onto his lap so she could feel what she was doing to him. Then he made the bag Celes kept for Roman appear in her lap.

"Hey!" Celes said going to grab for it and nearly falling out of John's lap. He caught her of course. "That's not... oh you tricky fox! List!" she growled at him.

Sune chuckled, "I've already proven that list don't exist." He teased her with a wink of her eye.

Roman giggled as she rummaged through the bag. "I won at mahjong. This is my prize!" She squealed and giggled.

Dinner went on without a hitch, mostly teasing laughing and giggles from everyone. As a matter of fact the rest of the week also went on with less drama. Every now and then, however Celes would get overly sensitive or emotional about some things. But Lee was right there to snap her out of it. After Christmas and New Year's everything just settled down. Roman still continued her reign of terror on the mountain. She really did enjoy causing trouble for Elisha.

Celes woke early in late January and found herself uncomfortable. She looked at Lee and smiled. She kissed his cheek and then got up. She dressed in warm layers and left him a note on her pillow so he wouldn't freak out. She waddled out of their room and then waddled down to the kitchen. She grabbed a few things to eat and then stepped out into the crisp snow and started slowly for her cabin.

About halfway there she started having contractions. She only had two though, so she timed them out to be about twenty minutes apart. She got to the cabin and sat down to see if they stopped. But about ten minutes after the last one. She gave a little noise in her throat and leaned forward a bit and breathing through the contraction and then when it ended leaned back and looked skyward. She should have guessed being uncomfortable meant it was time. She sighed and closed her eyes. She sat for a bit and just as her next one hit Elisha materialized. She gasped. "Oh, good…" she panted. "You can…" she squealed in pain. "Take me home."

Elisha gave a startled look but immediately whisked her into his arms and headed out. He didn't use super speed she didn't seem that diar. But when she gave a scream of pain he stopped.

"Don't stop you daft Carpathian!" she screamed and hit him.

Elisha tried very hard not to smile as he sensed a bit of Roman in that act. "I could…"

"Just get me home!" she screamed at him as the contraction ended.

"Alright." He set her down and ignored her shocked look. Then he turned into a dragon scooped her up and took off as she was placed on his back.

Roman packed a pack and then pulled on her warm clothes and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. "Morning!" She greeted Lee. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice.

"Glass." Lee told her.

Roman grumbled and pulled out a glass.

"And where do you think you are going?" Lee asked she sat at the island next to Harry.

"I am going to eat then I'm going to take Pono and _we_ are going to go cause some trouble." Roman said.

"No, you are not allowed out. You are on house arrest. You shot a whole pack of Carpathian warriors Dahmpiers with pink paint balls, They are out to hunt you down." Lee told her.

"Oh, goodie! I'll make sure to take my paintball gun with me." She said and ate more.

"No, Roman."

"Fine, I'll take something else I've been working on." She giggled. "Lee no matter what you say, I'm _leaving_ the house and causing trouble. It is now a game. Where is Celes? She can help me with this disagreement.

"She went to her cabin for a bit." He smiled as he continued to cook.

"Oh, don't smile, I can get Sune to help me." Roman pointed out.

"Help with what? I'll help." Sune said as he walked into the kitchen.

"See?" She frowned when she heard a scream not that far off.

Celes screamed in terror and held on for dear life. She shut her eyes as she prayed for it to be over soon. As soon as she had her strength back after Arya was born she was going to terrorize Elisha. As soon as he landed and shifted back she clung to his back. Just as her family rushed out the door her water broke and she screamed as a contraction hit.

Elisha stood in pale shock.

"He turned… into a dragon…" Celes said in tears. "I… he flew… he flew." She cried shaking.

"I got her!" John said scooping Celes up and popping her into the group room. The rest of the guys popped up to the room.

Roman smiled at Elisha. "Come on, Elisha." He said popping him to the group room. "Uncle Elisha is here to help." She said. "Hold Celes' hand." She ordered him as Lee sat behind Celes.

John took his spot at the end of the bed and checked her. "Elisha, had me that blanket." He ordered.

Celes smacked his hand away. "No hand holding of the me!" she screamed out the last word as a contraction hit.

Harry frowned as he walked in. "What happened?" he asked.

"Dragon, turned into one... _flew_ me back home. OUT!" she screamed at Elisha. She didn't care if Roman thought it was funny to watch him be uncomfortable. "Out he can't be in here!"

"Celes," John said looking up at her. "Stop screaming at him and focus on what you are doing. Every time you scream you push, I didn't say to push yet. I need you to calm down and just try to hold back, I need to fix something here." He told. "Elisha, give me that blanket." He told him again.

"Celes is in labor." Roman told Harry.

Lee rubbed Celes' arms. "Its okay, just breath, breath for us just a little longer." He told her.

Celes looked down at John and then back at Lee and then just started crying. "I'm sorry." she whispered when a contraction hit she did as she was told.

Elisha handed John the blanket and stepped back to make Celes more comfortable.

"Dramatic... it's like you're giving birth here, not Celes." Harry whispered as Sune walked in.

"Me? Oh, whatever." Roman grumbled with a frown.

John used his magic to do what he needed to do then looked up at Celes. "Okay, push on the next one. "You are ready." He told her.

Roman gave Elisha a bowl of warm water and draped a towel over his arm. "He's going to need that next." She whispered to him.

"Hear that, Inimorar Mea? You can push on the next one." Lee told Celes and held her hair up. He kissed the top of her head.

Celes nodded and when the next one came she pushed for all she was worth. She held tightly and cried the entire time. She fell back when it ended and panted. "It hurts." she whispered. She was already tired because she had been so scared and her adrenaline had been up.

"I know, Inimorar Mea. I know. You're almost done." Lee told her.

"Come on, Celes. One more big push. One more and she will be here. "She's not that big. Not like Shan." John told her. "One more."

Lee rubbed her arms. "One more and she will be here." He whispered. "I'm here with you. Lean on me for your strength."

Celes nodded and when the next one came she pushed as hard as she could screaming through her teeth. Then a pressure alleviated and she fell back and heard the baby cry. She gave a tired smile and closed her eyes. "Is she okay?" she whispered almost too quietly.

Harry looked at her. "She don't look good, she's really pale." he whispered to John as he cleaned Arya.

"I know, I know." He snapped at Harry. Once Arya gave her first scream. He wrapped her with the blanket and passed her to Harry. Then he set to work on fixing Celes.

"Look, Cel. Look at your daughter." He whispered to Celes as he held her. He rubbed her head and just held Celes. "John…"

"Silence." He told him as he continued to work and was in the zone. He did his thing and then Celes was fixed and fine. There was some trauma due to the stress that Elisha had caused, but it was just minor. Celes was just really tired, if anything. "She's fine, she is just tired. The adrenaline has passed." he told them and rinsed his hands in the water. With a wave of his hand the everything was cleaned up. He took Arya back and smiled down at her. "You want to see mama?" He cooed at her as he gently cleaned her. Then he presented her to Celes and Lee.

"Arya." Celes whispered and sat up, pain gone. She reached for her daughter and took her when John handed her over. "Oh look at you, you got your Daddy's nose." she giggled tiredly.

"So, better?" Elisha asked.

"Oh, no." Celes cooed at Arya. "As soon as Mama rests and feels less tired she's going to get Papa to fix her completely and reign terror on this mountain with Mummy." she rubbed her nose against Arya's. "Yes she is." she cooed at her daughter.

Harry snorted. "Oh Lord."

"Another one for the cause." Sune whispered to Roman.

Roman gave a squeal and hopped around happily. "Today I was going to terrorized but I'm feeling generous, so you shall have some rest."

Lee chuckled and ran a finger down Arya's cheek. He looked up at Elisha, "I'll do what I can." He told him.

"Come on, let me get you cleaned up." John said shaking his head and leading Elisha out. "That water from the placenta can stain."

Roman hopped around and then crawled into the bed next to Celes and Lee. "Oh, my little Cel-Bear." She kissed Celes' cheek. Then she looked down at Arya. "Look at you, you are just so cute. Looking just like Zoe. You are going to be a tall Zoe though."

Lee chuckled. "I think anyone would be taller than Zoe and Belle. They get that from Celes." he teased.

Arya sent a little giggle. " _I like it, where are all the other people?"_ she asked but she was already falling asleep.

Celes giggled. "Cute little thing, and my short babies are just fine." she cooed and kissed Arya's forehead as she fell asleep. She sighed and leaned back against Lee. "Sleepy time." she whispered. "Then terror."

Lee sighed as he took Arya. "You sleep." He told her and then kissed her forehead. He gently rocked Arya and smiled down at his new daughter. "You see her?" He asked Harry and Sune. "She is beautiful."

Roman smiled and shook her head. She laid on her side and looked at Celes. She held her hand and poked her nose. "I love you." She whispered.

Celes gave a tired smile and snuggled close to Roman. "I love you too." she whispered and fell asleep.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, she is." he said touching her cheek.

"Very." Sune agreed looking at her and grinning.

John came back after letting Elisha leave. He smiled down at the sleeping baby. "Showing off your daughter?" he teased Lee.

"I am." Lee smiled.

"Well, I'm going to start breakfast for the kids and then let them know they have a new sister." He told them.

Roman smiled and kissed Celes. She slowly slipped out the bed. "I need to feed Pono." She told them.

John followed Roman out and then he kissed her temple. "Bring him down after?" he asked and kissed her on the lips and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh my God! I am starving!" Bree gasped.

"That's rude." Zoe pointed out.

"I'm hungry." Bree pouted.

John chuckled. "Your sister was born today."

"Oh! Really?" Bree said no longer hungry.

Lana groaned as she walked into the kitchen. "Why is there no smell of food?" She demanded. "I need food! I need it now."

Belle frowned as she kicked her feet. "Its not rude. Its rude being made to wait for food." She told Zoe.

Bryce ran into the kitchen then he smiled and jumped on John's leg. "Feed me!" he demanded and bit his leg.

"Okay, okay. How about something special cause you have a new sister?" John asked.

"Oh! Waffles!" Zoe said.

"Oh yeah!" Bree said.

John sighed. "Really guys?" he asked.

"Daddy would make them, where's Daddy, get him to make them." Zoe asked going to get off her stool to go collect her father.

"He's with your new sister. Sit I'll make them." John sighed and shook his head and prayed Bryce off his leg and went about it.

Cello walked into the kitchen. "Morning family." He greeted.

"Good morning, Marcello." Belle greeted him.

Cello smiled, "Is it Rarity today?"

"Yes it is. She is a proper and pretty pony." She said politely and pushed back some of her hair. Then she placed one of the pretty berets she was holding into Shan's hair.

Shan giggled. "I'm Fluttershy, she's Raritys best friend." She said proudly.

John chuckled as he listened to her. She was learning fast and it was all Belles doing. "Waffle coming up!" He said cheerfully as more kids came in.

"Oh good smells good." Chuck yawned rubbing his eyes under his glasses his flaming red hair taking on the Potter unkemptness.

Roman walked in and smiled. "Morning little peoples." She said. She she gave a little squeal and hugged Chuck to her. "Can I keep you forever?" She asked and started to kiss him all over his face. "Please, please, please."

"Awe, mum!" Chuck said but took the kisses. He loved his mothers. He hugged her. "Okay, good now," he said.

"Yep, it's getting there." John said.

Sune walked in. "Chuckie!" He said.

Chuck groaned. "I hate when you call me that Poppy."

"I know." He tossed his already toddler hot and waked over to John. "You good?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said as he passed out more plates.

Roman giggled and picked Bryce up and sat here he sat. She kissed him and he giggled, loving the attention and the kisses.

"More!" He giggled.

"More? Oh, I'll give you more." Riman giggled and kissed him again.

Cello shivered and shook his head. He grabbed his and Albie's plate, then he made his way out the kitchen and up to their room. "Morning." He greeted his brother. "Waffles, eggs, and orange juice... oh, and did I mention strawberry syrup?"

"Most excellent. Everyone's still distracted. Did you hear Mama this morning, I mean man was she loud." he said taking his plate and drowning his waffle in the syrup.

"Yeah, she isn't usually like that. I really hope Dang didn't hear her." Cello said as he ate some of his waffle. "Oh, and mum is in a very, very, VERY happy mood." He said making sure Albie got the message of cooties being spread by her.

Albie sighed. "Into the workroom with us. Ugh, Mum kissing." he shivered and got up and pulled back the rug. They made sure their workspace made it into each home. He opened the hatch and grinned. "I still think it's awesome Poppy does this for us." he said to Cello.

Cello nodded and chuckled as he followed Albie. "Yeah, its really awesome. And you have your own stash of sweets as well."

"Have to, Daddy is tough about letting me have them." he said and walked over to their most recent project, they were designing a room for Zoe to be completely teal but she wanted something fun, so Damon had brought her to Cello and himself. He took a bit of strawberry soaked waffle and looked at it.

Cello nodded. "True. So true." He said as he set his plate down and ate a little as he looked over some ideas. "So should we do an indoor gymnastic for her. I think she will like that. I know when I do my training Daddy's spirit guy makes me do an obstacle course."

Albus nodded. "Yeah, shes going to start all that soon too." he mumbled and ate more waffle. "She will need that, maybe we should just make her an apartment. Put a room on it for Andrew?" he asked Cello. "You think our parents would let that happen?"

"Uh... no." Cello said. Then paused. "We can make a little jungle gym in the shape of a peacock. When she is a little older she can decided what kind of apartment she wants."

Albie nodded and sat down with a sigh. "So Mum's happy, that must mean that we have a new sister?" he said and shook his head. "We get new siblings like every year... cooties man, cooties.' he shook his head sadly.

Cello shivered, "Cooties, disgusting." He frowned. "Hey, Albie... I'm... I'm worried."

Albus' head came up suddenly. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, we start school next September... and well, to be honest I'm... scared. There is gonna be a lot of girls there."

Albus nodded. "Well they won't try to kiss us will they? Oh.. no they wont. We can just stand our grounds. No kissing." he looked at Cello. "I dont think youll have that problem though, you have a thing for Mina anyways." he said, no judgment just truth of what he saw at Christmas.

"What? No way!" Cello said and scoffed. "Yeah right, she is a girl and girls have cooties. There is no way!"

Albus gave a little smile. "I liked arm remember? And she has cooties."

"And look at what she did yo Noah, has him all wrapped up and distracted. I asked him for that sweet enhancement potion two months ago. Have I gotten it yet? No."

Albus gave a little smile. "I liked arm remember? And she has cooties."

Albus nodded. "I guess." He said. "But don't girls become a thing once we hit an age?" He asked. "I... Researched daddy's claims and only found them in stories."

Cello frowned, "Only in stories? No real life stories? You know I also read mama's medical book too. And there was no mention of it there... I'm sure I asked her for a cure and to look into it." He rubbed his chin, very much like how his father usually did when he was thinking things over.

Albus rubbed the back of his head. "I... what if they aren't real?" he whispered sounding a little crushed. "I mean I guess that's good, no more being afraid... but wouldn't that upset daddy that we figured it out?" he asked, with Albus rubbing the back of his head and Cello rubbing his chin the two boys almost looked like minis of their fathers.

"But why would he lie to us? I mean for years! He can't possibly lie to us for years. Besides Mama and Mum would have said something a long time ago."

Albie nodded. "Youre right, yeah... youre right. What was I thinking." he laughed but it still hung in his mind. "What are we doing? Oh yeah hiding from Mum." he said and set his plate down.

Cello nodded and frowned. "I do miss hugging mum." He whispered low to himself.

Albus nodded his agreement even though the comment wasnt meant for him and went back to it.

Celes woke four and a half hours after she went to sleep to a fussing Arya. She frowned and sat up and found Lee looking down at her in the bassinet. "What's wrong? Is she hungry?" she asked adjusting to feed her.

"Yes, little Arya is hungry." Lee smiled as he picked her up and soothed her. Then he passes her to Celes.

Celes smiled and looked down at her the. She started to feed her.

" _I do not like when daddy puts me down. May I sleep in his arms forever_?" Arya asked as she ate.

Celes shook her head. "Then when would you eat? I have the food as you see."

" _Is there a way daddy can have the food?_ " She asked still eating happily.

"No, not right now. But he can sit with us while you eat." Celes offered.

" _Yes, I would like that._ " Arya said.

Celes sighed and looked up at Lee watching them. "She's going to be a handful." She whispered.

Lee shook his head. "Speaking of handfuls. I don't think you should team up with Roman."

Celes sighed. "He really scared me, I don't think he meant to he didn't know but he did." She ran and hand over Arya's head and then tickled her toes so she didn't fall asleep. She looked up at Lee. "It'll make your job harder huh?"

"It will, and he didn't know. He really didn't. He just knew he needed to get you here and didn't want to hurt you. He knew you are one of my women and he respects me and wanted to help. He really didn't know you were scared of hights. If he did he would have done something else. He may be a Carpathian, but he really respects and honors the women... especially you. You have the power to help with the soil. He wouldn't jeopardize that."

Celes nodded and lifted Arya to her shoulder to burp her when she did she gave her the other breast and looked at Lee. "I still want to though, just once." She gave a little smiled.

"But don't you think that's giving Ro false... excitement? She thinks she has a third partner in causing trouble. Then to have you do one prank and stop, that would suck for her. You know she works better with two other partners. Just like she did with Fred and George. And who was the one to pull her back or stop her?"

Celes sighed. "I did." She looked at Arya. "Okay well I guess I'll break the news to her." She said. She winced a little. "I was out of it but John sounded irritated." She sighed. "I was a little bit on the freaking out side." She said and when Arya finished Celes lifted her and burped her again.

" _Daddy_!" Arya demanded.

"How about a nap?" Celes said.

" _Daddy_!" She said again this time she started to fuss.

"Oh no, none of that." Celes said with a sigh. She bounced her to soothe her.

"I think he was." Lee said. He kind of snapped at Harry and me." He told her. He looked over when Bree popped her head in. "You hear your sister, don't you? Come on in and take a look at her. She is awake now." He told her.

Lana opened the door more fully and the little ones filed in. "You're going to be nice this time, right?" Lana told Belle

Belle huffed. "I am nice! I have Shan, don't I?" She held Shan's hand and they walked into the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Lana shook her head as she helped Belle, Shan, and Zoe onto the bed.

Bree walked in after with more kids trailing her.

Zoe looked at her baby sister. "Hey she looks like me!" She said happily. "I like that."

Arya took in all the new faces. " _There are so many."_ She sent them all.

"Belle?" Celes asked worried about her.

Shan looked at her older sister for her cue how to react.

"Belle looked at the new sister and shrugged. "My baby is stronger." She said sitting back on the heels of her feet. "So we were half starved for her arrival?" She side and then looked back over to Arya. "You owe me." She told her. "I'm the big sister, so you owe me."

Shan nodded. "Yeah."

Arya looked up at her sisters. " _Mean_." She sent indignantly. " _I didn't control it!_ "

"Oh, yes. We can dress you up like Spike until we figure out what pony you are." She bounced to the other side of the bed." Zoe sometimes play as Rainbow dash. Cause she is pretty and 10% cooler. Oh! She can be apart if the cutie mark crusaders." She slid off the bed carefully holding onto the blanket as she did. She was still short. Even Shan was growing faster than her.

Arya gave a kick and then yawned. " _Daddy_." She sent and then fell asleep.

"Well isn't she excitedly?" Celes said.

"She is just tired, we heard you Mama you were loud." Bree whispered. "We all hope Danger didn't hear you."

Celes winced. "Oh no." She bit the inside of her mouth. "I'll need to talk to her if she did." She whispered more to herself.

Lee smiled as he sat in the chair and watched the kids. He noticed Arya was demanding of his attention, but he knew Celes could handle it and correct her. He smiled as he watched the kids. He was glad Belle didn't react the same way she did with Shan. But they were close now. So that's good. "Are you hungry?" He asked Celes.

"Very." She said and leaned over and put Arya in the bassinet so the kids could dote on her. "I want something..." She trailed off when John walked in with a tray. "Hi!" She said excited for food. She bounced a tiny bit and looked down at her bloated belly with a frown and the sighed. "Oh look, you were convinced to make waffles."

"Yeah, two people pulled the 'my daddy would make waffles if he were here.' card. And one of them threatened to go get daddy." He said eyeing Bree and Zoe.

Zoe grinned. "It worked." She said and giggled a little."Well it looks good." Celes said happily. She was good, happy and still mildly pissed off at Elisha. "Having a baby is work that makes you hungry."

John set the tray down for her. "There you go." He said and then walked over to the bassinet. "Are we going back to sleep?" He cooed down at her.

Arya looked up at him with tired eyes. " _You're the guy I saw first. You're okay. Yes I'm going back to sleep_." She said.

Celes shook her head and started to eat. She hummed as she did. She watched the kids and John dote on Arya. She liked that, they all seemed to like her.

Harry strolled in and over to Arya and grinned. "Pretty little girl." He said and then went over and sat with Celes. "You did good."

"Thank you, I upset John, thank you though," she whispered and continued to eat.

Harry rubbed her back. "It wasn't that bad." He tried to make her feel better.

"I was pushing before I was ready." She whispered to him. "It's okay, we are okay."

John poked Arya's little nose and watched her eyes open a little then close as she fell asleep. He sat next to Lee as all the kids filed out. "How did Belle take the new arrival?" He asked.

"Good, I think. Already finding her a place in Ponyville." Celes said as she continued to eat.

"Thats good then." Harry said.

"I think so." Celes smiled and leaned back uncomfortable from sitting up like that for too long. "Its good." she sighed. She was still tired but found she didn't like it. "I think I may be bed bound for a few days." she said as her eyes drooped.

"She's barely been up an hour." Harry said rubbing her arms as she fell asleep. He removed the tray. "She bounces back faster than this usually." he said, he laid back with her and looked at John and Lee and sighed. "What now? Do we stay for a while longer so Celes can recover?"

"She needs to rest. She had some trauma. The fear of flying and being in labor really did a number on her." John said. "But she is fine, she just needs some rest. Tomorrow she will be back to herself."

Lee nodded. "You know, it really wasn't her fault. She was scared."

"I know, I know." John said. "I already talked to Elisha. He was kind of freaked out. I told him she was scared of hights. It's why she reacted so strongly. It was like everything went out the window and all her walls came down." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "But everything is fine. I'm glad I took the precautions of silencing Dang and Miles' room. So hopefully they didn't have hear."

Harry nodded. "She doesn't need to hear the scary random mishaps. I agree." he ran his fingers through Celes' hair as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. "She will need her mother's when the time comes." he whispered, truthfully he was worried about his little girl. A lot in fact.

A week nearly passed and the family went back to normal and went into a routine of taking care of the new babies. Ro on the other hand stayed home. She knew that Danger was becoming closer and closer to delivery.

Danger laid in bed watching a tv show. The puppies and piggies were all calmly curled up around her or in her. She ran her fingers through Brownie's fur. She looked up when Miles walked in. "Hi Mies, is lunch ready? I think I would like lo mein, enrolls, and rice." She gave a moan at the thought. "But knowing dad we are going to have some stinky soup or some kind of sandwiches." She sighed and went back to watching her show. A few if the puppies licked her belly and then sat up as if they heard something.

Miles frowned at the dogs and then walked over to the bed. "Actually, Mama made chicken fried rice. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh, thats better." She went to sit up and then the puppies barked at her. "Oh hush. You can't tell me what to do." She gasped as she laid down. "Owe." She groaned. "Stop barking!" She hissed at the puppies. They hopped off the bed with the piggies and took off running out the room barking and squealing, as if alerting the house of something.

"Shar? What's wrong?" Miles asked alarmed he watched her belt and gasped. "You're having contractions why didn't you say?" He asked.

"Because it just happened, you git!" She growled and then groaned. "God, That hurt." She whimpered and rubbed her belly. For a while she just felt as if she had a stomach ache. She just thought she was only hungry. Now this one... this one really hurt.

Miles nodded. "Okay, Im going to go get Papa." he said. "Er, well…" he sighed. " _Papa, I think its time."_ he sent.

John was there the instant he got the message. "Okay, let's get you to a place to have the baby okay?" he asked Danger gently as he sat down on the bed next to her running his magic over her so he could see where she was progressed to. It would still be a little bit. He sent out a message to the other parents.

"I am not leaving this room. This is mine and Miles' room." She told John. She slowly sat up and rubbed her belly. "I had a tummy ache for a while but then there was a sharp pain."

"Get off me you little beast." Lee said as the puppies pulled on his pant's leg.

John frowned. "A… sharp pain, did your belly tighten with that pain?" he asked.

Celes came in and started plucking up animals and returning them to their various holding places. "Better." she said.

"I'm just going to stand out here, just like I did with Jude." Harry said from the door.

"Yes..." Danger said and then gasped as it hit again.

"I'm here." Roman said as she walked into the room. "Let's put Brownie in his cage." She said.

"Not in the same cage as Mister. Or they will go at it again. We don't need baby bunnies yet." Danger told her mum.

"Yes ma'am." Roman said as she did as she was told.

John nodded. "Okay, Danger, we have to get your pants off okay?" he said.

Miles sat next to Danger, held her hand and was pale.

Celes took in her son and sighed and walked over. "For I minute I need to borrow you, I'll bring him right back." she led Miles over to the other part of the room. "Baby boy, you need to be there for her. I know you worried and scared but she needs you." she whispered.

Miles looked at his mother and then nodded. "Okay, okay I can do that." he said and walked back over and took Dangers hand again.

Danger lifted her hips as her pants slid off. "So what does this mean?" She asked as she looked at John. "Is it time? If it's time I want Miles, papa, and mum in here only... and mama if she needs to help." She said quickly, needing to express her wants.

"It means it's time." John said making the bed cover in white sheets and covering her bottom half with a sheet. "Okay let's get you comfortable. Cel why don't you get her ice chips." He suggested. "Miles behind Danger and wherever you want Mum I'm sure she'll go." He said calmly and soothingly to keep her calm.

Danger nodded and held out her hand for her mum. She sat up a little as Miles sat behind her. She held tightly to her mum's hand. She looked up at Miles and saw how pale and scared he was. She looked up at her mother. _"I'm scared, mum._ " she sent her.

Roman held her hand and rubbed it. _"Its okay, baby. Remember, its going to hurt a lot, then suddenly the pressure will be all gone and she will be here."_ She smiled down at her daughter. "What name did you two decided on?" She asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Rumor Dahlia Jordan. I like Ru from Winnie the Pooh, and Rumor is just unique. I showed Miles the pretty flower you showed me and he liked it too." Danger smiled. She looked up at Miles. "Our little kanga-Ru is going to be here soon." She teased him.

Miles gave a little laugh. "I like that mum." He whispered her rested his head on top of Dangers. "I love you." He sent her.

Celes waked back in. "I have ice. It'll help you stay hydrated." She said taking a seat next to Roman. They say and joked and talked about the new little one And how she would get to play with her auntie Arya andbUncle Pono. And the. About two hours later john looked at Danger.

"Okay, animal princess, it's time. Just listen to what I tell you and it will all be okay. Oh the next contraction push, like you are trying to poop. As hard as you can and we will count it out to ten then you'll stop and we will do that again until our little Ru is here." He said.

Danger whimpered and nodded as she tried to breath. When the pain hit she pushed like she was pooping and gave a screaming grunt to go with it. She shook as the pain finally subsided. She leaned against Miles and panted. "You know... It's... kind of bad... but not so bad." She looked up at Miles. "At least I know what is happening and how animals... give birth." She breathed and panted.

Roman smiled, take pride on how well Danger was handling it. She was totally pulling a Celes card with the medical experiment. "Ready to go again?" She asked.

Danger nodded. "Next time we do the underwater thing..." She said as she panted.

Celes beamed and watched as danger handled childbirth like a pro. Soon the room was full of baby cries. She took the little one from John so he could finish with Danger and set her on top of Danger. "There you go." She said tears in her eyes.

Miles looked down at his daughter and kissed Dangers temple. "Look at her."

Danger sniffed as she looked at her daughter. "Oh… she is so pretty." She whispered. "Hi, Ru. Hi, I'm your mummy." She told the new baby.

Ru looked up at her parents, " _My mummy and daddy."_ She said as she calmed down.

Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She smiled at Celes. " _Lee and Harry had a baby._ " She teased but wiped her eyes.

Celes sniffed and giggled. " _They will be so proud_." she sent back and hugged Roman watching their children. God, they were so young but as she watched Danger pick that little girl up, she knew they'd be okay.

John sat back and watched as the girls cried over their grandbaby just like they did with all the others that had come. Even crying they both looked beautiful beaming with pride.

Miles smiled and touched his daughter's nose. His eyes leaked tears. "How can you love something so much you just met?" he asked softly.

"I asked that very same question when I had Alaric." Celes said to her son.

"Mama… shes' perfect." he whispered.

"They all will be." Celes said and smiled warmly at him. "I'm going to get your fathers." she said sniffing and wiping her cheeks. She left the room and found Harry, Lee and Sune outside the door.

"Is the baby here, is Danger okay? You're crying, are those good tears?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Danger is beautiful and glowing as a new mother to a baby girl. Now calm down and go in there and be with your kids." Celes said and let Lee and Harry go in taking some deep breaths. "Stupid hormones haven't worn off." she whispered and shook her head as she kept taking to deep breaths. She cried when the others had kids but something about Miles and Danger being so young and being younger than she was caused her to cry more. Not because she didn't want them to have kids, just because despite it all, she still worried. She gave Sune a smile. "Go in, I'm going to get some food for Miles." she said going around him to the kitchen.

He nodded and walked in.

Danger smiled up. "Look, Dad. I have a little girl. We named her Rumor Dahlia Jordan." She giggled as she watched her daughter fall asleep. "We are going to call her Ru."

Lee smiled as he stood with Harry and looked at the little girl. She was a perfect blend of Danger and Miles. "What color is her eyes?" He whispered.

"Green," Danger smiled. "And she has dark hair like mine and Miles." she cooed at the little sleeping girl. "And she has Miles lips and nose."

Harry grinned. He was so proud. "That is awesome." he said quietly.

John chuckled. "That little girl will be a handful." he said. "If she is anything like our Danger here." he teased Danger.

Danger smiled and looked up at Miles. "I wasn't that bad while I was carrying her. She will love animals though." She gave a quiet giggle and looked down at her daughter. She felt Ru wrap her little hand around her finger. Danger leaned more against Miles and started to fall asleep.

Lee smiled, "May I hold her?" He asked Miles.

Miles nodded and smiled. "Yes, oh. Yes Daddy please do." he said.

Lee chuckled and carefully picked Ru up. He looked her over and smiled. "She is beautiful."

Roman walked between Harry and Lee. "You two had a baby." She whispered.

Harry looked at Roman confused and then gave a little laugh. "Oh, we sort of did, didn't we?" he whispered back looking at little Ru all snuggled in her granddaddies arms.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "You kind of suck." he told Roman.

"Yeah, I know, but you can't deny this one." She giggled.

Celes walked back in with a tray of food and set it down. She kissed Miles on top of his head and then Danger's forehead. "Eat." she said and then walked over to the boys and Roman and smiled. "Look at that." she whispered and looked at Ru. "She is just beautiful." she whispered.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Lee and I make pretty babies too." he teased lightly.

Lee started to blush. "Yeah, and now Harry sucks."

Harry chuckled. "Awe, a blush all for me." he cooed at Lee patting his cheek.

Celes giggled and watched Lee blushing, she just loved when the guys blushed.

"So not cool, Harry. So not cool." He passed her to Harry. "Here, hold your baby." He grumbled.

Roman giggled. "Awe, the daddies are taking care of the baby." she cooed at Lee and pinched his cheek.

Celes giggled and shook her head. It really was adorable. Harry the proud father, Lee the blushing new mother. She giggled at the thought.

"Blushing new mother, I like that." Sune said from next to John. "Yes, yes I think that shall be Lee's new nickname. Blushing new mother." he chuckled.

"Oh, don't start that." Lee frowned at him. "Dwarf." He walked over to his son, still grumbling. He sat on the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked him.

Miles smiled a little. "I'm okay, I'm happy. A little scared, but I think we will be okay, Shar is already an awesome Mum and I have a good example of a Daddy to be." he said to his father.

He smiled at him. "You did good… you didn't pass out, right?"

Miles shook his head proudly. "Nope, I was conscious the whole time." he kissed the top of Danger's head. "I had to stay awake for her."

Lee smiled, "See, you did good. I think, if mum wasn't in danger, I would have passed out with Rainy." He whispered.

Miles looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" he whispered back.

He nodded, "Yep. Its why I have to have Dad in the room with us. I help your mama, but then sometimes I loose focus and I just focus on Dad and I don't feel the need to pass out. That is a secret only you and I will ever know."

Miles nodded. "You and Dad have a strong, sometimes weird relationship." he said and leaned his head on his father's shoulder. "I can do this, right? I can be a daddy?"

"Of course you can. You take care of Danger all the time. Just think of Ru as a little Danger that just needs a little more of your attention. Then you have _all_ your siblings to help and you have us." He wrapped an arm around him. "You got this. You have been taking care of your younger siblings before this. You took care of Hail, remember?"

Miles nodded. "I guess I did, huh?" he asked and looked up at his parents, his mother now held his daughter and he couldn't help but grin at that. "Mama really likes babies." he chuckled quietly and leaned back on the bed his own tiredness taking over.

Lee smiled. "She does. She really does." He said quietly. He felt Miles get heavy with sleep and then let him lay down and slowly got off the bed.

Celes cooed down at her granddaughter and then giggled and kissed her nose. "Here go with Grandmummy." she said to the sleeping baby.

" _Daddy_ " came Arya's call.

Celes sighed. "Time to feed Arya, come a bit later so she gets to see you but isn't rewarded for her fussing when I show up and you don't." she said to Lee. She kissed each of her spouses and then left the room to take care of Arya.

Harry shook his head. He had noticed Celes was insistent about feeding Arya, she didn't pump at all, she didn't give her any leeway with her want for her father's attention all the time. Celes handled the type of behavior well, knowing it all too well her own self. "She's good at curbing that, a week and that baby doesn't cry nearly as much as she did the first two days she was around." he pointed out.

Lee nodded, "Celes is good. I swear I caved a few times and Celes would shoo me out the room… even locked me out." He gave a half smile.

"I like how she's handling it. Doesn't let you feed Arya until she learns that she can't have you all the time. You are a daddy to more than her. You know the other day I walked past Arya's nursery and find Celes sitting on the floor with all the little ones explaining to her that all these other kids were your kids too and she wasn't the only one. She cried so much but I stayed and watched and by the end before she fell asleep Arya agreed it was okay you were more than just her daddy." he chuckled.

Lee nodded, "Zoe felt a little bad. The day before. Cause she went to check on Arya and Arya didn't want her nor did she remember her name. And they both look like each other. My poor little Zoe. I had to tell her she was memorable and very special. You know, I think that is why Belle says she is Rainbow Dash… then says she is 10% cooler… or is 20%?"

Harry shook his head. "It all melts together for me.' he chuckled. "Its okay, I think it'll all work out." he said and then glanced at Roman and led Lee out of the room. "Did you get a letter from Elisha wanting to meet with you next week?"

Lee nodded, "I did. I'm not sure what's going on. I hope its not Roman again. She had been good this whole week… I think. I know she stayed in the house all this week… unless I missed something."

Harry nodded. "No, she's been here, tending Pono, spending time with Celes and all that. I wonder. I guess we will see."

"Yeah, I guess we will see." he said and rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess no reason to fret. Come on, we have a new grandchild to spoil."

Harry followed him back into the room. The remainder of the day was spent doting on the new grandchild and introducing her.

Celes stood rocking in an automatic motion with Arya in her arms. She sighed, she was still uncomfortable and wanted to sleep her days away. She wondered if maybe she was getting sick. She spent a lot of hours with Arya, she was high maintenance because she wanted Lee _all_ the time. She finally got her sleeping and laid her in her bassinet and stretched her neck and looked at the clock. "One, jeez Arya." She whispered. She'd missed the whole day with Rumer. She sighed and tiptoed out of the nursery and shut the door and leaned against it, eyes closed assessing her aching and hitting body. She opened her eyes and they filled with tears and she headed down the hall, still too wired to sleep.

Roman walked behind her and slipped her arms around her. "Mmm, my little Cel-Bear." She whispered against her ear. "What has my Cel-Bear upset?" She asked and rubbed her flat tummy.

Celes sighed and smiled a little. God she loved Roman. She stopped and faced her, "Arya has got me really tired is all. I usually average about four hours before she's up crying. I think I should let Lee take care of her some of the time. Or someone, she just wants him all the time. I remember when I was like that. She can't be that way it will cause issues. She's already hurt Zoe, Zoe tough as nails doesn't let anything get to her."

Roman cupped her cheek and ran a thumb under her eyes. "I'll help. I think she needs someone her age to talk to her. He is a little over a month old. Maybe he can talk to her." She kissed her. "But pump your milk and I'll take the next feeding. Then during your naps during the day, Lee can help. He loves his daughter, he just don't like she wants him all the time. She wasn't like that when you were pregnant." she shrugged, "Let us help, kay?"

Celes sniffed and nodded as more tears fell and she felt relief. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed her. "I'm hungry I missed dinner and then I want to sleep. My body hurts. So bad Roman." She sniffed and she started to break a little at a time.

"Well, come on. Lets eat then you can pump. Then I'll rub you down and you can sleep. The next feeding, I'll take care of it, okay? Or..." Roman smiled. "You can eat and then have Lee rub you down." She wiggled her eyebrows at her and giggled.

Celes giggled. "That would be nice." She said and followed Roman to the kitchen.

Roman giggled and warmed up a plate for her. Then she took the pump and gave it to her so she could pump. "So me or Lee?"

Celes gave a little smile. "Lee, but only cause the only time I see him these days is when he caves or I tell him to be somewhere." She gave a sheepish smile as she set up the pump and then started to eat.

Ro giggled and called Lee down. She smiled when he came down. "Our little Celes needs some magic touch to relieve the ache in her body."

Lee chuckled, "Oh, I can do that, warm oils massages." He smiled. "I'll run you a bath and set up, okay?"

Celes nodded. "Thank you." she said and blushed a little bit as she continued to eat. She had forgotten her family was here. It was nice to be reminded.

Lee smiled and gave a nod then popped up to their room to get ready.

Roman leaned on the counter and watched her. "You are so cute… and amazing… and just…" She sighed and flutter her eyelashes at her. She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I love you, are you trying to flirt with me. Cause it may just be working a little." she winked and ate more. She was hungry. When she fed Arya she'd have to remember snacks. "I have to admit though I'm glad Arya's personality was suppressed during the pregnancy. I can't imagine going nine months like that. I'm not that girl anymore and I really don't want my daughter to be, yes love your daddy all his girls do, but try to be his only daughter when clearly he has more..." she shook her head and smiled a little. "Shes cute with her sisters now that she's accepted they are her sisters and she has to share."

Roman smiled, "That's good. I herd Belle grumbling the other day. Something about Arya being spoiled… and some mean things, which I'm not going to repeat. And saying that she is also taking up more of Mama's time than Shan." She smiled and shook her head. "But I must admit that I'm really happy Belle and Shan are really close."

Celes smiled. "Me too, I'm just glad she fits in our family. My little Shannon, who is already bigger than Belle." she laughed. "I'm glad they found a way to be sisters and friends. They are so cute, dressing like ponies and playing princesses." she said and sighed as she finished eating. She leaned back and let the pump continue it work. She'd been so adamant about not pumping that it actually felt sort of freeing to know she was doing it so she could sleep and someone else could tend Arya. She loved her daughter but boy was that girl high maintenance.

"Yeah, they are just adorable. Shan is going to a tall beauty." She gave a chuckle. "Belle complains about that sometimes. Saying she is the older sister she should be taller. But no matter what she does she can't seem to get bigger than her. Its really cute, cause Shan will hold her hand and pat it gently, saying it's okay. You'll be bigger in my eyes."

Celes grinned. "That's my Shannon, that girl is so compassionate. She just loves everyone. And she is so fun to watch with Em and Albus. I mean she gets this little crinkle in-between her eyebrows when they are teaching her how to control a new power that pops up." she giggled imagining her little raven haired girls crinkled eyebrows.

Roman smiled, "She is just adorable. Oh, have you noticed the one little curl behind her ear? That is the little lock that Belle twirls around her finger when they are snuggled together. I was brushing her hair and found it. I didn't know where it came from until I saw Belle doing that when she was sick with her ear infection."

Celes smiled. "I noticed it then, the only part of her hair that curls and her sister caused it." she giggled and when the pump was done she removed it and picked up the four bottles that were filled. She marked the date on them and walked over to the fridge and put them in with Roman's. Hers were in pink bottles while Romans were in blue. Not that it actually mattered. Babies fed from wet nurses in the 1800s. But they had a thing about their milk. Celes turned and smiled and walked over to Roman as she fixed her shirt and then hugged her pressing her whole body along Roman's. "I just love you, so much." she said against her neck.

Roman shivered and giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "And I love you so much too." she cupped her face and kissed her a couple of times. "I'm here whenever you need help, kay?"

Celes nodded and giggled. She enjoyed just being held in Roman's arms. She kissed Roman again. "I'm going to go upstairs, okay?" she said and kissed Roman another time.

"Go get papered and get a full night's sleep. I'll take care of Arya." She kissed her a few more times and giggled. She then gave her a squeeze and giggled again. "My Cel-bear!"

Celes giggled. "My baby girl." she whispered and then went upstairs. She hummed a little feeling a little better after eating and pumping. Her breasts didn't feel as tender which had been apart of her pain. She walked into her and Lee's room and smiled at him. "Hi you." she said softly.

"Hey, your hot bubble bath is ready." He told her and kissed her. He walked her to the bathroom and let her strip down. He piled her hair on top of her head and pinned it down like he watched her do so many times before. Then he helped her into her bath.

Celes gave a sigh as she sank into the hot water. "Mmm, this is nice." she whispered as her body loosened. She looked up at Lee. "How are you, Lee?" she asked as she played with some bubbles on the surface of the water.

"I'm doing good. How are you? I'm worried about you." He said as he ran a finger down her cheek.

Celes gave him a tired smile. "Just... I'm really okay, just a little over tired. My body hurts really bad. My lower back and arms hurt the most. I don't know what John healed but for the most part I'm not having any bleeding or pain so that's good." she sighed and caught his hand and kissed it.

"I finally got him to talk to me about it. He said when he made you stop pushing it was to get the cord from around Arya's neck, then when you became really pale and tired, he had to repair something that ruptured. You were starting to really bleed out, but he stopped it. It was why you were so tired afterwards." He kissed her hand. "But you are doing good now, just overworking."

Celes gave a tiny jolt and then nodded. "Oh." she whispered and sighed. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. Elisha scared the crap out of me. God, I still just want to beat him bloody when I think about it, but I know he didn't know. So, I'm a good girl." she smiled a little. "I didn't mean to cause so many problems, I bet that's why John's been so distant, I probably scared him. I know Harry's been around more since then. He watches me with Arya." she smiled and shook her head. "Is it sad she's only a week old and I totally miss being and adult." she giggled.

He smiled, "No, its not sad. She is kind of making it hard on you and you just need a break and need some time for Celes time. You've been trying to break her of this habit for a week, it's like having a job for a week, with barely no breaks."

Celes smiled and then her eyes filled with tears. "I love her so much, but I'm afraid if I dote on her I'll give in and just let her demand you all the time." she whispered. "Sometimes I feel like I'm such a bad mother. She gets so angry with me."

"No, you aren't a bad mother, you love her. But in thee time of trying to curb her demands you forgot that you have us to help. Arya is my daughter too. I can take care of her as well, just not all the time. And by letting us take turns she will learn her boundaries with everyone. Maybe I can talk to her as well." He smiled at Celes. "We miss you too."

Celes sniffed and smiled. "Thank you, I just... got in the zone and today when Ru was born I totally melted down. I've been so out of it." she turned in the bathtub to face him better. "It'll be okay though, she'll learn. She's smart like me and pretty observant like you." she sighed and stood. "I think I'm ready to get out."

He smiled and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around her and drained the tub. Then he picked her up and walked her into the bedroom. He set her down and dried her off. "So you ready for a massage or do you think you are tired enough to sleep now?" he smiled.

Celes smiled. "I want a massage, my back is still tight." she said. she used the towel to dry off her body and then looked up at Lee. "Where would you like me?" she asked.

"On the bed." He told her as he walked her over. Once she was settled on her stomach he set to work. He poured the warm oil in his hand and started to on her shoulders, massaging it into her skin. "You really are tight." He said as he worked her shoulder down her back.

Celes gave a moan. "I know, God this feels good." she whispered her eyes shut. She moaned everytime he worked a muscle that was tight. His hands were as she always said, magic. She gave a little shiver and smiled.

He smiled as he worked her lower back, making sure she relaxed. He rubbed over her ass, the back of her thighs and her calves. He worked her ankles and her feet. "Feeling better?" He asked. He kissed her foot then turned her over and started to work up her legs. "I think you are."

Celes nodded as she lazily watched him. "Mmm, yes very much." she whispered. "I missed this, being... an adult." she said. Her body covered with goose bumps and she shivered again enjoying the sensations.

He smiled and shook his head. "You are an adult. You miss adult _time_." He corrected her and worked her thighs. He rubbed up hips, her flat stomach, and just below her breast. Then he smiled and started on her arms. "Why don't you and Roman do a girls day out and go to a spa. Get papered and all that good stuff?"

Celes nodded. "We should. Oh I'd like that." she said. "I'll ask her in the morning." she sighed as her eyes drooped. "I'd like that."

Lee smiled and did her other arm. When he was done he changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed with her. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her under him. He kissed her a couple of times. "Yes, you should try that out." He whispered. "Feel better?"

Celes nodded and yawned. "Yes, thank you." she whispered and snuggled under him missing the sensation of his protection. "I love you." she said and finally nodded off into a deep sleep.

"I love you too." Lee told her. He kissed her again then fell asleep.

Roman yawned as she woke up early morning to tend to Arya. She picked Pono up on the way. Then she entered the nursery. "Time to feed again, little Arya?" She asked as she laid Pono in the crib with her. Then she picked her up.

Arya gave a startled cry. " _Where are Mama and Daddy?"_ she asked, she'd gotten used to Mama being there first.

" _Hey? What is that noise?"_ Pono said as he woke with a startled look.

"Its your baby sister." Roman told Pono. "No worries here." She gave Arya the bottle and calmed her down with her magic. "Mama and Daddy are sleeping. So, you get me. I'm not a bad mummy. Do you not like me?" She asked.

" _I don't like you sometimes."_ Pono sent.

"Hey! You baby brat, no talking bad about the mummy." Roman told him. "Bratty boy."

Arya sent a little giggle and looked up at the woman feeding her. She felt like somebody she should be okay with. She sighed and ate her bottle. " _Okay, you aren't so bad."_ she sent grudgingly. " _Who's your not fan?"_ she asked.

"Your baby brother." Roman told her. "But that is only because he _acts_ just like _me._ "

" _Hey! I'm an original!"_ Pono said and kicked his little feet.

Roman giggled. Then tilted Arya up so she could see Pono in her crib. "See, that is your bratty brother that picks on me and gives me a hard time."

Arya gave him a gurgle and then sent him a giggle. " _I pick on my Mama too, sometimes I don't like her. She won't let me be with my Daddy all the time."_ she sent Pono.

" _Why would you want to be with him all the time. He is the weirdest one out of all of them. Papa is the cool one._ "

"Hey, I'm the cool one." Roman told him.

Pono giggled, " _Only when we go outside."_

Roman giggled, "We have lots of fun, don't we?"

" _Oh, and you know who is also really cool? Noah and Luke. They are made of awesome!"_ Pono sang. " _Way better then the daddy."_

Arya studied him. " _Really? I must meet this Noah and Luke."_ she said back, she probably already had but she would meet them over. She found she liked this Pono. " _Do you have a different name? I want a special name just for you."_ she decided.

" _Nope, I am named Pono. Pono means righteous."_ He sent her.

Roman shook her head. "Mason." She whispered to Arya.

Arya giggled. " _Mason! Oh I shall call you Mason. I like you, you make me laugh. Can we play together?"_ she asked Mummy that question. " _I should like that."_

"I…"

" _No way!"_ Pono said and started to fuss. " _You smell weird and you talk weird. You can't just have your way. I have a say and I say no! Besides, I play with my_ other _brothers and sisters. Jazzy and I have a bond. If you don't know her then you don't know anyone."_

"Pono," Roman sighed. "We will work something out."

" _Oh, no we will not. She is the one that was taking over my Mama! She was growing inside her, even and changed her. So not cool. I don't associate with smelly girls like her."_

"Mason! You mind your manners." Roman told him.

Arya started to cry. " _I don't like you, go away! Go away!"_ she cried in the connection as well as bawling. She wiggled a little. " _Nobody likes me because I want what I want. I just want what I want."_ she fussed.

" _Oh, I will go away. I'll go away and you'll_ never _see me. God, you are so annoying! I've heard you cry for days! That is all you do! Daddy this, Daddy that. Daddy, daddy, daddy. You don't even want to leave your room to see who else is around here. Selfish and spoiled!"_ Pono told her. " _There are other people in this house that is_ way _more interesting that Daddy._ "

"Pono, that is enough." Roman told him. She leaned down and gave him his bottle and propped it up so he can eat.

Arya kept crying. She didn't like it, she didn't like being told she was annoying. She didn't think she was annoying. " _Mummy."_ she whispered as she calmed down. " _Mummy..."_ she wasn't sure what to say. Something inside her told her that Mason was probably right. " _Can we go play somewhere else tomorrow? Maybe I could meet these other people. And... and the one I saw when I first came out of Mama."_ she sent as she started to settle down and get tired again.

Roman nodded as she gently rocked her. She burped her and then rocked her some more. "We will work something out." She told her. "I promise." Once she was sleeping She laid her back down and picked Pono up. She slipped out the nursery and closed the door softly. "You are so mean." She told him.

" _Whatever, someone had to tell her. I mean really! Through out the whole connection you hear her calling Daddy. Daddy or mama. She is my mama too! She is suppose to give me colorful kisses, but has she been giving me colorful kisses? No! But you know what, I have Jazzy to give me colorful kisses. Even my brothers and sisters. You don't hear me complaining."_

"Still is mean." She told him. "You be nice the next time you see her."

"Only if she isn't acting spoiled."

Roman sighed, "God, you sound so much like me. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good, because I'll only win."

"Bratty baby."

"That's right."

Roman rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get the last word with this one. After feeding him, she burped him and rocked him back to sleep. Pono was really a brat, but at the same time had the same attitude as herself. She really couldn't be mad at him. But he was going to play with Arya later. That was for sure. She sighed as she crawled back into bed and sighed, "Sweet warm bed, how I have missed thee." She moaned.

Harry automatically reached out for her and put her half under him. "Taking care of babies is hard work, you got Arya to calm down though, and for a whole hour and a half." he chuckled and nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Was Pono good for her?"

Roman shivered then snorted. "He told her off at the end. Brat, basically told her how much of a brat she is and how spoiled she is acting." She sighed and allowed his body heat to warm her. She gave a moan of appreciation.

Harry nodded and kissed Roman's neck again and then laid his head next to hers. "She needed it though." he whispered. "She is a bit spoiled." he pointed out and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Yeah… not sure where it came from… I mean Celes wasn't like that with this pregnancy… unless it was there but was suppressing it." She sighed again and snuggled more under Harry. "Sleepy time." She said and kissed him. "Mmm, sweet kisses."

Harry chuckled and kissed her a few more times. "Its probably good Cel wasn't like this while pregnant with her. Lee and her would have had a harder go of it." he kissed her a few more times. "Kisses shall become more after you've slept."

Roman giggled. "Then I'll sleep." She sighed and kissed him again and drifted off back to sleep.

Harry followed her into sleep.

The next morning Celes woke up and sighed. It was late morning and she was alone in bed. She stretched and smiled. She felt well rested. She sat up and giggled a little. She bounced out of the bed and tossed on a pair of sweats and a tank top with a zip up hoodie over it. She walked out of the room. She stopped at Arya's nursery and found her not there and smiled a little hoping that meant she was with her siblings maybe. She hummed as she walked along and then ran into John, literally. She looked up at him and blushed. "Sorry wasn't paying attention." she giggled.

He smiled, "It's okay." He told her and kissed her cheek. "Going down for breakfast?"

"Yes, I do believe I am. Haven't heard a word from Arya all night!" she said sounding way more excited about that than she probably thought she should. "Sorry." she whispered and then looked up at him. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about Arya's delivery. I didn't mean to scare you." she said.

He sighed. "Lee told you, didn't he? Look, I understand why you acted the way you did, but you should have snapped back and focused on Arya when you got into the bed. You are my best deliver." He kissed her forehead. "Its okay. Its really okay."

Celes nodded and held his arms. "I love you." she whispered. "I should have been more level headed. I'm a healer I know exactly what can happen when I push before its time." she stepped closer and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I'm glad no one told me sooner. I would have freaked out a few days ago." she admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know. Its okay, you are okay now." he kissed the top of her head. "Its okay now. You are okay."

Celes nodded knowing he said it for himself as much as her. She ran her hands up his arms and to his neck and stood on her toes and kissed him. "I'm sorry I scared you though. I know I did."

"Yeah, and its okay." He kissed her again. "Now go eat. Lee is about to clean up."

"Oh! Okay. Hey, later you and me husband of mine." she said to him and scurried off down to the kitchen and paused at the entrance when she heard Arya's familiar little voice, but she was cooing not crying. She stood watching as Alaric bounced her in his arms. Arya was letting Alaric hold her. Her heart soared.

"Oh, morning!" Luke smiled. "Where have you been hiding this little one?" he teased.

Lee shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Morning, sleep well?"

"I slept great." she said. "See I even slept in." she said this with pride.

"Wow Mama, that's really something to be proud of." Lark teased. "You hear that Ms. Arya? Mama is proud of sleeping in."

Arya sent a giggle. " _Well I sleep in all the time! So nothing to be proud of there."_ she sent.

"Oh, lord." Celes said shaking her head.

Luke snorted, "Now how I hear it." He said poking her side. "I hear you wake up _early_ in the morning."

"Okay, okay, okay! I hear you. Food, you demand food." Roman said as she walked in with Pono. "You are so lucky Jazzy asked to feed you."

" _That's because she is a sister of awesome!"_ Mason sang. Then he caught sighed of Arya over Roman's shoulder. " _Oh, look, the Spoiled, stinky girl came out of her room."_

" _Shut it, Mason, Larky is going to feed me he's a_ good _brother. You're just a brat."_ she sent back and took the bottle offered.

"Well then." Celes said a little shocked. Arya and Pono were arguing, and Arya was snapping back instead of crying. One night. "Roman, I love you." she said to her and then walked over and gave Pono little kisses. "Hello my baby." she cooed to him.

" _Ooh, kisses from the mama."_ Pono said. " _The only reason why she things Lark is a good older brother, is because_ I _told her."_

Arya sent a little humph. " _I discovered Larky was cool all on my own. I met Luke and Noah and I like them as well you annoying_ Mason. _"_ she sent making a point to use his first name to irritate him.

Celes giggled and poked his nose. "So cute, I have missed my little baby." she kissed his nose and sat down. "I need food."

"Coming up." Lee smiled as he made her breakfast.

Roman cradled Pono and started to feed him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked Celes.

" _Annoying stinky girl."_ Pono sent Arya.

Celes grinned. "I did! God thank you." she said and kicked her feet starting to feel like herself by the minute.

" _Stinky non-brother_ Mason. _"_ Arya sent back.

" _Hey, get it right, I am your brother and I'm going to torture you until the end of days. I shall haunt you forever."_ He sent a madman laugh.

"Oh, good." Roman said as she looked down at her son and ran her finger down the side of his face. "I think I'll take a nap then I will be going out for a bit."

"Really, where you going?" Lee asked.

"No where." she said guiltily.

"Oh, God, you are going to cause trouble, aren't you?"

"What? No…"

Celes shook her head. "Maybe you should spend some time with Harry?" she asked unaware shed spent the night with him.

"Dad was with Mum last night." Lark supplied.

"Oh, well maybe..." she couldn't come up with anything.

Roman wrinkled her nose at Lark. "Mind ya business." She stuck her tongue out at him. Then she turned to Lee and Celes. "I was good for a whole week. Now that Ru is born I can do the trouble making I have been waiting to do."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Lee asked as he gave Celes a plate of food.

"Mass mayhem and worldwide panic!"

"Someone has just said the magical phrase of awesome." Sune said as he strolled into the kitchen.

Celes sighed and started to eat. "I cant help." she whispered. "Im mad at Elisha but its not his fault he didn't know. Although with all the stupid complications I should." she growled.

"Just do it." Roman said. "You know you want to. You know you really want to. It can be the three of us. I already have set up, and will enjoy it."

"Hey, stop peer pressuring my Celes." Lee told her.

"Oh, whatever." She kissed Sune. "You will come with me, right."

Sune nodded. "Of course, if we can ralley the brat... I mean he rode you on his back as a dragon while you were in labor." he said sounding appauled.

Celes sighed and tried to eat. "I know, and Im being a good person and choosing to forgive him, he didn't know." she said.

"Oh! I want to ride on his back as a dragon! Harry got to ride a dragon, now Celes! I want to ride!" Roman said. "Oh, that's it! We get him too."

Celes sighed. "Riding on a dragons back is not fun." she whispered.

"Didn't I see you in a Quiddich uniform in one of your old scrapbooks?" Sune asked.

Celes sat up straighter. "I was a different person then." she said softly. "I worried about different things, my fear of heights developed later in my life when I started having kids. You'll notice after Lark was born you don't see me like that and I only rode on something the flew once more after that." she whispered and gripped her fork. "And I didn't like it."

Sune frowned and felt like he needed to rub her back or apologize. "Wow you're a brat." he said instead.

Celes looked at him through squinted eyes. "I'm so making this list real for you." she pointed her fort.

He shrugged. "There is no lust, just as there is no fear if hights. " he told her as he tapped her on the head.

Roman shrugged, "It don't matter if she goes, we are going to be in a tree anyways." She burped Pono then rocked him to sleep.

Celes scowled down at her food as her eyes filled with tears.

"Im game." Sune grinned and then sighed and shook his head. "Come on Ro."

After they left Celes wiped her eyes and smiled a little. "I think Im still tired." she whispered lamely.

"Celes, you don't have to prove anything to them... just stay home and rest, okay." Lee said as he placed his hand on her head. "Don't push yourself."

Celes nodded. "Why do they make me such a stick in the mud though, I'm not I know how to have fun. Its just not their type of fun." she sighed. "I suddenly feel like a silly teenager."

"Sometimes you are a stick in the mud." Lee yild her truthfully. "However, you have always been a stick in the mud. Ro and the twins were able to loosen you up a little, but you are always gonna be a stick in the mud. Just like how Roman and Sune will always be trouble makers and challenge you every chance they get."

Celes sighed and nodded. She continued to eat. "I think Im part of the reason you don't play games as much as you used to." she said softly. "I mean, for the first part of our relationship, not counting school, I was clingy woman and I think that had an effect on you even though it made you uncomfortable."

He shrugged, "People change." He leaned over and kissed her. "And I love you."

Celes smiled. "I love you too."

"Hey where is Roman?" Harry asked as he walked in, he was just getting having no work to do he slept in. He grinned at Lark who had basically stood like a ghost person while Celes and Lee had talked. "Look whose out of her room."

"Yes, well its nearly time for her to go back to it. Shes sleeping." Lark said and walked over and kissed his mothers cheek. "For the record, you've always been a fun Mama to me." he said and left.

Celes warmed at her sons words. He was her little rock. She felt a little better. "I think she and Sune have plans for the wolves today."

"Oh lord, you should probably sent a warning to the new head of security for the Carpathians." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, we are going to see Elisha later. So, its okay... I hope." Lee sighed. "I'll send him an owl. Sune is gonna be with her, so who knows what they are gonna do."

Celes looked at Harry and Lee. "Youre going to see Elisha? Why?"

"Don't know yet." Harry said and kissed her temple. "Don't worry Cel."

Celes nodded. "Maybe Sune and Roman will get distracted, although they are brining Pono unless John insists on having him for the day."

"Who knows. Maybe if he is there, their prank will be more tamed." Lee said. He shook his head. "No more worrying, go relax somewhere."

Celes saluted. "Sure thing, Razboinic Meu." she chirped and slid off her chair. She walked out of the kitchen, grabbed a few Bleach books and went to her reading nook and settled in for a morning of reading.

Roman laid Pono down in his crib and tucked him in. She smiled at Sune and left the room. She laced her fingers with his. They walked to their garden and walked around. "She isn't scared of heights because life settled, you know." She told Sune. "The year she stopped flying was the year her brother died... same tear Lark was born." She told him and picked a flower.

Sune paused. "I didn't know that." he said feeling bad now. "I mean I knew her brother died... but." he sighed. "Shes still a brat sometimes but I get it. Ill have to apologize later." he took the flower and stuck it in Roman's hair. "You know what is one of the things I love about you, the way you love her. Its so complete, your guard completely drops with her. And I only see that when its her or me. And its beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. "She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "She will fly again... when she is really. Ok, she was so awesome in yhe air. It was yhe one place she didn't have to worry about het clumsiness." She smiled at him anf kissed him gently.

Sune nodded and held her around her waist lacing his finger in her lower back. "Well I guess I look forward to it then." he looked at her and grinned. "So whats the plan for today?" he asked. "Terrorize the wolves? Or you feeling more like spending time with your wife?"

Roman laughed, "My plan was this." She waved a hand and held a balloon filled with warm honey. "We stand in a tree amd we threw them at wolves or the Dhampirs. "

"Oh I like this plan. Yes, when shall this plan take effect?" he asked.

"I think we should go now. The babies are sleeping and knowing Lee, he sent Celes to relax." She shrugged.

"Lets do it." Sune grinned and with a thought they were both bundled. "World wide destruction here we come." he kissed her excitedly.

She giggled and squealed. "Oh, how I love causing trouble. Up the tree we stand. The one that can hit the most people wins."

Sune gave a chuckled and popped them to her nearest treestand. "I will be winning this and when I do you will owe me." he whispered in her ear and nipped it and so they began dropping balloons of honey on anything the passed by.

Roman laughed as she did. She enjoyed causing trouble. It was the best thing to while up in the mountains. Then to the far off left she pointed at Lee and Harry. "What? Do you think they are doing here?"

Sune took a minute to listen in on their unspoken conversation. "Summons from Elisha." he said. "I don't know anymore cause they don't." he shrugged. "Im sure we will find out soon enough."

Harry walked next to Lee nervously. "Im sort of worried, why would he want me, Im just Harry." he said out loud for the first time since they left.

"Well... just Harry." Lee teased. "Don't be nervous. Elisha probably need you to do a case. You are a good detective after all."

Harry nodded and sighed. They walked in silence up to the castle and then were escorted to Elisha upon arrival.

"Ah, good youre here." Elisha said standing. "Come sit, we have much to talk about."

Lee nodded as he sat in a chair across from Elisha and Harry. "What's going on?" He asked.

Elisha smiled. "I have a task for you, I hear you are good at finding people and Lee has a skilled Dhampir in him. So I need you to find my brother who has turned Vampire." he said to them.

Harry paused. "Vampire? You... why?" he asked.

"I think he in cahoots with the person poisoning us and the reason security is so lax, its what he did before he disappeared." Elisha said.

Alemana frowned, "Your brother... how are we going to question your brother? He will most likely try and kill us. Or do you want us to kill him?"

Elisha winced. "You used to be very good at it." He said softly. "And I find I may not be able to do it."

"So its a hunt. He knows the area too well and maybe sabotaging everyone here, so you are going to send in the people he would least expect." Alemana sighed and thought about it. He looked at Harry, I don't think the girls should know about this."

"No, roman will try to come." He growled. "And Celes will just freak out. We downplay this, lie even... Tell them after its done."Elisha watched them debate but said nothing.

Lee nodded, "You will be on assignment for Elisha... more for Amara. I will be here to help tighten down security." He said liking the sound of that. He looked at Elisha. "Now the real question is this. Are you prepared to face Roman's wrath if something happens to us? I mean none if this little trouble making or yelling at you. She will attack you and try hard to hurt you. And she always finds a way to find the truth when she needs to. It's why she and Harry work well with each other."

Elisha sighed. "I can handle it."

Harry sighed. "It shouldn't be an issue."

Lee nodded, "It shouldn't but, I just wanted him to know she was able to ground Andrew, I'm she she can do the same to him." He sighed. "Okay, I'm in if Harry is in... when do you need us to start?"

"I'm in." Harry said.

"End of the month." Elisha said. "You just had three babies born."

Lee smiled. "You, Amara, and Mina should come over to our grandbaby." He gave a frowned. "I wonder if Alan knows yet?" He asked more to himself. "Dimi and Aunt B will be stopping by later to see her."

"I sent Alan and owl." Harry said.

"So excellent, and yes we shall do dinner." Elisha.

Lee chuckled, "Okay." He stood and stretched. "We will see you later." Then he paused. "Oh, did you notice Roman and Sune in the tree?"

Harry laughed. "I did, I didn't want to know I only got its not horrible."

"Right!" Lee shook his head, "but it did smell sweet in the area." He shook his head again. "I'm gonna ignore it."

"Good idea." Harry laughed as they made their way back onto their own property. He smiled as they neared the house and saw some of the kids with older ones having what appeared to be a snow war. "Now that brings me back." He chuckled,

Lee chuckled. "We will have to tell the guys." He told him as he watched the kids playing. Dia stood with Sax strapped to her as Luke ran around playing with his younger siblings. "Hey look at Belle." Lee pointed as she screamed and laughed. She and Shan had a shield with a pony throwing snowballs for them.

"Cheating!" Luke said running from the snowballs.

"Your mother would say that playing with style." Harry called. "Maybe John first Sune will know the minute he's in range of us."

"Yeah that is true." Lee said. "Five days until February." He sighed. Hopefully I won't have to cancel my plans for Ro's birthday. I was going to take her away again."

"Do it early" he suggested as they walked through the battlefield and into the house to find Celes cooking lunch.

"Hi, have a good visit with Elisha?" she asked as she rolled out pizza dough.

"Yeah, he, Amara, and Mina is going to come over and see little Ru for dinner. He would like to also talk to you about the soil thing... that's if you are up to it."

Celes nodded. "I'll need John and Roman to enhance Hi'iaka." she said.

"Hey what about me?" Harry asked.

Celes kissed him. "You too, if you want Harry Potter." she cooed at him and kissed him again.

"Good." he said and turned when John walked in, Pono in one arm, and Arya in the other.

" _Oh, they are back hello other dad and Daddy!"_ Arya sent, she was so much like her mother that all you had to do was piss her off and she self corrected.

Lee smiled. "Well hello." He said taking her from John. "How is my baby girl?" He asked and kissed her forehead. "Did you see your siblings playing in the snow? Shan and Belle are winning."

Suddenly the front door slammed open. Roman ran in with Sune in a panic. "Pono! Come in baby, lets go take a bath." She took him from John and ran out the kitchen with Sune.

Lee frowned, "What was that about?"

Celes frowned. "Uh..." she set down her project and smiled at John to let him know he should finish and she venture after them.

"Uh... okay..." John said as he watched Celes go and find Roman and Sune. "You know they did something that they weren't supposed to, right?"

"Yes, but its good that she went after them. We have something to go over with you." Harry said.

John frowned. "What?"

Lee rocked Arya and placed her pacifier in her mouth. He looked at John. "The real reason Elisha summoned us was because he wants Harry and Alemana to hunt down his brother, the vampire and kill him. He has strong belief that he had been working with the wizard guy."

"And what's the reason we are telling the girls?" He asked.

"I'm on assignment for Amara and Lee is staying to lock down security."

"I'm not sure how long we are going to be gone... but we leave in five days." Lee said.

"Five days? The girls will not like that," john said.

Harry sighed. "I know." He looked behind him as if looking for them. "But you and Sune are good. They trust you and love you."

"Think of this as a freebie. Cause you know we were going to win that bet on which group were the best seducers. We all know you and Sune were going to lose anyways." Lee smiled.

John chuckled he'd nearly forgotten that. "Freebie eh? Oh it's on now." He said.

Harry chuckled. "Oh it ought to be good then."

"I think we have a game." Lee chuckled. He paused when the door slammed open and Dimi stalked in. He was covered in honey and snow. "Uh... uncle, why are you covered in honey?"

"Your wife and that doc of hers." He raged. "I'm going to just... Oh I'm going to strangle her."

Harry laughed and then covered it with a cough.

Lee had to cough a few times. "Sorry uncle. I... uh... can we let her off the hook this one time. We are all going to be leaving in five days." He coughed again and smiled. "Uh, lets get you cleaned up."

Dimi paused. "You took the job?" He asked as he followed Lee.

"We did, yes... we, uh. We aren't telling the girls." He told him. "We are only telling them that Harry is going on assignment for Amara and I will be staying to tighten up security around here."

Dimi sighed but agreed he knew how they could be. "I agree but you must tell them. After but you must. They are you wives." He pointed out.

"Yeah we know, but for now if we do, Roman will insist on coming. If she don't get her way she will tell Celes and pump her head with the bad stuff so that she freaks out and demand we stay." He sighed and started the shower and gave him towels. "Can you summon some clothes or will would you like to borrow some of mine?"

"I'll summon. Thank you." He said and watched Lee go."Roman, what did you do?"

Celes called through the door she stood on the other side of. "Tell me please!" She bounced on her toes.

"Nothing." Roman called from the other side. She giggled as she scrubbed herself. She had made a room that was a bath house. Pono laid in a little bassinet, being entertaining by little dancing figures above him. Roman giggled again and poured water over her and then on Sune. They had caught a wolf and tagged him with the warm honey balloons. Except the wolf turned into Dimi. He was investigating the disturbance. He had used his magic to poke at what was in the tree and caused the honey to pour over all three of them. Sune and Roman took off, but Dimi caught their scent and was chasing after them.

Sune chuckled. "If you let her in she may not do anything, you are naked." He pointed out and continued to help her scrub each other.

Celes stood on the other side of the door. "Fine." She finally yelled, truthfully she just wanted to play. Even if she hadn't caused the problems. She wanted to know. She turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, that's right. Come in Celes!" She called.

Celes grinned and turned around and poked her head in and paused. "Bath..." She shivered when her eyes landed and Roman and Sune. She stepped in and shut the door swallowing. "Um... Uh... I like showers," she whispered dumbly.

Sune smiled. "I do too." He said remembering their time in the shower.

"Yeah, well right now we have a bathhouse in a room. And it suit... especially when you have a lot of honey doused all over you." She giggled.

"Honey? Oh that means you tasted like me. I want to lick it!" Celes said eyes lighting up more. She saw Pono and giggled. She walked over to him and kissed him and added some water figures for him to the ones he had and then turned to take in Roman and Sune. They both look

really hot and next to each other... Her mouth watered.

Roman shook her head. "You behave, young lady. We are trying to wash it out. It's all on my hair." She pouted.

Celes smiled she stripped off her clothes and walked over. "Sit." She said gently making her sit on one of the benches. She summoned some shampoo that would do the trick and stepped close and started to work it into Romans hair careful not to let the honey pull her hair out until it was all out. "I'll do you next." She said to Sune.

Roman giggled. "She's gonna bathe us." She giggled again. She couldn't help but feel like a little kid with Sune right now. They nearly got into trouble and they were trying to wash away the evidence. Now mama Celes was there bathing them. Then she frowned. "Why do I feel a sense of sitting in a trap?" She whispered to herself.

Celes smiled and leaned down and kissed Roman sweetly. "If you are I know nothing of it. All I know is if you caused problems for Elisha, then I'm happy." She kissed her again and went back to her hair.

Sune chuckled and watched the two of them. They were wonderful, when he'd first come to them he'd not cared for the way Celes seemed to command everyone's attention, he'd made fun of her for it. But now he understood why they were all like that with her. He watched Celes' expert hands untangle and remove honey from Romans beautiful hair.

Roman hummed and she kicked her legs in the water and swirled her hands in the water. When Celes was done she dipped under the water and ran her hands and fingers through it. She popped up and smiled. "Thank you."

Celes smiled and then motioned for Sune to sit in front of her. She started on his hair and smiled down at him. She really enjoyed his presence. She hummed and kept working on his hair.

"That stuff really works. What is this new hair crack?" Roman asked as she looked at the bottle.

Celes smiled. "Something I made to get gum out of hair. Its a little potion, a little household tricks." she grinned.

"I usually I use peanut butter to take gum out of hair." She said as she set the bottle down and swam around. Then she got up the pool size tub and wrapped a towel around her. She walked over to Pono. "How is the little man doing?" She cooed at him.

" _I would be doing better if I could get wet too!"_

"We are bathing, silly boy." She poked his nose and then went around to drying off and getting dressed.

Celes finished Sune's hair and gave a sad smile. She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "I won't say anything." she said and left wrapped in a towel.

Sune frowned. "I thought she wanted to play." he said as he dried his hair with a towel.

Roman shrugged. "She's been really emotional lately. I thought she wanted to play with you." She said as she quickly braided her hair. Then she picked Pono up after changing his clothes. "Dimi is here. Remember the rules. Deny, deny, deflect, and complement." She giggled and kissed Pono's cheek.

"Uh, duh, who do you think invented this concept?" he asked and was dressed with a thought.

"Hey, just because you are old don't mean you can take credit of it." She giggled and kissed him.

Sune chuckled against her lips. He pulled back and took her arm. "Come on, I think Celes felt like she was intruding." he said as he led her out of the bathhouse room and they walked along the hall.

"That was a good plan though." She told him. "Honey filled balloons, one of my best." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "Very, but I think if we talk about it too much… Oh Dimi hey, you're showering here? Whatever for?" he asked

Dimi growled. "As if you two don't know."

"Hey, your showering habits are none of my business, I just thought you would prefer to shower at home." Roman said with a shrug.

Dimi sighed. "I was covered in honey." he said looking them over. "You two cleaned up well." he started off to the kitchen.

She giggled and bounced Pono a little. "come on, we go find were Celes ran off too."

Sune chuckled when Pono gave a tired cheer and took Roman's hand. "Later." he said to Dimi as they veered off to the left at the bottom of the stairs and Dimi went right to the kitchen. "She's hiding over here somewhere." he whispered and led Roman.

Celes lay in her little reading nook facing the window and trying to read a book. She was in sweats again and kept cursing herself for leaving. She'd felt like she'd done something wrong though when Roman got out. Like she had intruded so she had excused herself before she made it worse.

"Ooh, how did I not find this place." She waved a hand and placed Pono into the little bassinet. She slid into the nook behind Celes and pressed against her back. She looked over to Sune. "You going to slide in too?" She asked. She knew that he was barely feeling comfortable being with both Celes and herself together.

Sune thought about it. "Okay but… slow." he said getting in behind her and pressing against Roman's back.

Celes closed her eyes and set the book down. She like how it felt to have Roman against her back. "I thought you two were going to have more alone time." she whispered.

"No, you silly girl. We were just cleaning up the evidence. Then you have to act like nothing happened." Roman giggled. "Standard rules of making trouble and nearly getting caught." She giggled.

Celes rolled over and faced them. "You think I'd be better at that, I love rules."

"You love rules? Really?" Sune asked with a snort.

Celes looked at him and shrugged. "Mostly, Ro helps me remember I don't always need to follow the narrow ones." she rubbed her nose against Roman's and giggled.

Roman giggled. "Yeah." she kissed her. "Was my eyes deceiving me, or where you attempting to make pizza?"

"I do not attempt I succeed. I think… well John was suppose to finish but we don't seem to be flowing well lately, so its probably un finished. Would you like my homemade pizza?" she asked.

"Not flowing well? I think you are in your head again." She kissed her. "I think I will nap for a bit." She giggled and gave her a squeezing hug.

Celes smiled and squeezed her back and then got up and climbed over her and attempted to climb over Sune only to have to stop before she toppled out of the nook. She took a minute then finished. "I'll make your favorite type of pizza and it will be waiting for you when you get up." she beamed.

"Pineapple, mushrooms, and pepperoni." She squealed as she rolled over to watch her. "It's the only pork I eat." She said.

Celes smiled. "That's because they cure pepperoni differently." she said and shook her head. "Enjoy your nap, baby girl." she said, she reached down and ran her thumb over Roman's ankle bone and then turned and kissed the sleeping Pono and started off for the kitchen to finish her task.

"We can go nap somewhere. This is Celes' little nook. "It's cute, though." She kissed Sune and crawled over him.

Sune chuckled and followed her out of the nook. He picked up Pono and they walked to the little boys nursery and laid him down and then he smile at Roman. "How about in our garden?" he asked.

"Yes, we can go to the garden. I like that place. Its, really nice."

Sune smiled and popped them there and they both crawled into the bed and snuggled close to one another. "God that prank was good."

"Right! I mean I was trying to figure out what else I can do from the trees. And well, I was in my Celes mood and filled one of the balloons with honey. Then I did a few experiments with filling them pu and they worked." She giggled.

"Well I liked it, and we got Dimi good." he said and snuggled his head between her breasts and sighed. "But we were up early and I'm a tired person." he said softly.

She smiled and rubbed his head. She yawned held his head and rubbed his head again. "We sleep." She told him and started to fall herself.

Sune drifted off smiling and feeling content.

Celes walked back into the kitchen and smiled at the boys and Dimi. "Time for pizza." she sang as she went back to it.

"You got that honey off didn't you?" Dimi asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about I simply went and picke on them." Celes said as she continued her task.

"Wow she sounds like Ro." Harry whispered to Lee.

Lee nodded as he looked in the bassinet at Arya sleeping. "So, you went to pick on them? What did you do?"

Celes giggled. "I just poked at Roman really, its hard to pick on Sune I find, but I have my ways of getting Roman to blush." she winked and went back to her pizza.

"Yeah, uh huh." Harry said, it sounded true enough.

"Where was Roman?" Lee asked as he crossed his legs. "Was she in the bath?"

Celes shook her head. "No, she and Sune were bathing Pono, but Roman was not in the bath." she said. "What kind of pizza you guys want?" she asked.

"I like pineapple on mine." John smiled. he was sitting drinking tea as he watched everyone drill Celes.

"Really?" Lee smiled. "I'm good, thanks. What about Sune, was he in the bath?"

"I just said he was helping Roman bathe Pono were you not listening?" she asked and looked at him. "Lee, you have to eat. I can make something else if you don't want pizza." she offered.

"Why are your sweats different?" Harry asked suddenly.

Celes paused. "Um… I got wet." she said.

"Oh? How did you get wet?" Lee asked. he had seen the different sweats.

"Pono splashed…" she said weakly, she sucked at this.

"But Roman was washing Pono and _Sune_ was helping her. How did you get splashed by him?"

"I was close by." she whispered as her hands stopped working the dough and she just stared at it as a blush started. She didn't want to get Roman and Sune in trouble and Dimi was in the room.

"Oh, you were close by, eh?" Lee smiled, "Wouldn't your shirt be wet, but not your sweatpants?"

"I wanted to match." she whispered and shut her eyes. "How about I don't make pizza for everyone, I'll just make it for Roman. She wants pineapple, pepperoni and… " her mind went blank.

"Mushrooms." Lee supplied. "You couldn't find a shirt to match your bottoms?"

"I want pizza." John complained.

Celes' eyes popped open and she looked at John. "I'll make you pizza too. I need to get mushroom. You want anything else on yours?" she asked him.

"Uh, red onions, please." he said.

Celes grinned. "Okay." she walked over to the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make pizzas just deciding to make them for everyone. She walked back over to the island and dumped all the ingredients out and hummed as she sorted them and started with magic to grate cheese.

Lee smiled. "You didn't answer my question." He told her.

"Mmm, why does it matter that my clothes changed, either way they are sweats and drive you crazy." she shook her ass at him taking a leap with that.

"But what if I said, I like the other ones better?"

Celes gave a little smile and with a wave of her hand was in the other ones. "Better?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Nope, you changed your shirt from before, because it got wet from helping bath Pono, right?"

Celes giggled but didn't answer and went back to her pizza preparing. "Oh, we need dried red peppers, add some spice for Lana." she said.

"You are getting tougher." Lee smiled. "Good girl."

Celes grinned under the praise but kept her back to Lee. She was pretty proud, even during the hard part she hadn't caved. Squealing would have given her away so she settled for beaming like an idiot.

Harry chuckled. and shook his head. "You so need to interigate for me sometime."

Lee smiled, "I would be glad to."

John drank more of his tea. "Pizzas for lunch. Sounds good to me. What are you planning for dinner?" He asked Lee.

"Not sure, I was thinking maybe some steaks, potatoes, and a salad. We are all finished being pregnant, and Danger and miles have a little girl. So maybe a glass of wine for the grandmothers. Elisha, Amara, and mina are coming over to see the new grandbaby. Then we have to talk about what we are going to do after this."

Celes paused, perking at that. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"I want to tell you the news when we are all together, that includes Roman and Sune." he said.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she said, she trusted him. He had his reason, so she respected it.

Danger walked in holding Ru and cooing at her. She smiled and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. She had a line of pets following her as she warmed up the bottle. "Hi." She greeted Dimi. She pulled out some little bowls and placed them on the ground. Then went about on filling them with food for the animals. The carefully placed Ru into Harry's arms and washed her hands.

Ru looked up at Harry. " _You are big. Who are you? You are not the daddy and not the mummy. Speak now, who be you?"_

Harry chuckled. "I be the Granddad." He said and kissed her nose. "I'm your mummy's dad."

" _Oh, okay._ " She made a little gurgling sound but giggled through the connection. " _Mummy is going to feed me. I get to be held by the mummy and fed. That's great stuff. She says I need to get use to the bottles until she gets out of school. Then it will be mummy and Ru time. And I have puppies and piggies to keep me company. Oh, and the piggies like to lick. Puppies like to sniff._ "

Danger giggled. " _No, no. Puppies lick and piggies sniff. Piggies have the round nose and puppies are hairy._ " She told her as she dried her hands and tested the bottle. When she was satisfied she turned off the pot and dumped the water. "Come on, Little Ru. Eat and then sleep."

" _Buy mommy's dad._ " Ru said.

Harry chuckled as he watched his daughter walk out. "Shes a natural."

Celes smiled. "I knew she would be, she's so good with her animals and a baby is just…" she shook her head. "Its good, it'll be okay." she said and started to put sauce on the pizza crusts.

John smiled, "Now she has a little animal of her own." He chuckled.

Celes looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, its pretty amazing." she whispered and then went back to work.

Lee chuckled and gently rocked Arya's little bassinet to sooth her back to sleep. "So, Dimi you going to stick around until after Ro get up so you can drill her?" he teased.

Dimi sighed and looked at his watch. "No, B is expecting me." he said. He got up and hugged Lee and then Harry and John and kissed Celes' cheek and then headed out.

"Roman is napping while she waits for lunch." Celes supplied.

Lee laughed, "Did you hear what they did?"

"I haven't heard anything, I've been in here or helping Roman with Pono." she said.

"Roman filled balloons with warm honey. She and Sune were in trees, hitting wolves and people as they passed by. Dimi said he was sent to investigate and they got him. Then he tried to pull him down with his magic and even more honey came down." Lee laughed.

Celes smiled a little but felt bad for Dimi. She wanted the terror on Elisha, poor Dimi for getting caught up in it. She smiled bigger and added a few pizza's to the large oven and then washed her hands then went over to where Lee sat and got up on the counter and looked down at their sleeping daughter. "Such a beautiful little girl, and so peaceful when she sleeps." she cooed softly.

He chuckled. "She is."

"Warm honey and told snow… that cooled down really fast, didn't?" John asked.

"Probably hardened right up and gave them little shells of honey. I think the honey is a message to someone in this room though." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Celes blushed but said nothing.

John also wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Yes, I would have to agree."

Lee chuckled, "So, did you help them get cleaned up?"

Celes sighed and nodded but didn't say anything.

"After all that you're just going to admit it." Harry teased.

"Dimi left." John pointed out.

Lee chuckled, and kissed Celes' hand. "You've gotten better, but I'll have to get you some other." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Celes giggled. "You know exactly how to get me to talk without saying a word, or just using the right ones."

"This is why we will win." Harry whispered to John.

"Oh, whatever, not you won't." John told him.

"Have you ever witnessed that man go candyman on the girls. They are like putty." Harry said still quietly.

John frowned, "No," He told him as he watched Lee and Celes. "Celes is easy though. But I doubt Roman."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, okay." he said a secret smile on his lips. Honestly Roman could be pretty tough even to Lee's candy coated words sometimes. He was actually pretty sure Sune would get Roman in the mind part. She seemed to go a little melty for him. He was unsure how it would go physically, John had the spirit of a sex god in him.

"Rethinking the bet?" John smiled.

"Never." Harry said and relaxed a little. Around the time the pizza's came out kids started to file into the kitchen, and last came Sune and Roman both looking fresh and napped. Pono was of course in his mother's arms as he seemed to be when she wasn't causing trouble.

Roman cooed at Pono and placed kisses all over his face. She sat down and looked around. "No Dimi? Oh, good, we can relax." she giggled.

"Excellent." Sune said. 'What have you four been talking about?" he asked as he sat down.

"Pizza toppings." Celes giggled.

"Honey messages." Harry said causing another blush on Celes' cheeks.

"Honey messages?" Roman asked. "Like the tea messages Harry had to learn in divination?" She teased.

"Oh har har. I'm talking about the warm honey in your balloons." He winked.

Celes smiled. "Pizza." She sang as she took them out of the oven.

"Ooh, pizza." Roman sang as she placed Pono into is bassinet. She placed little dancing figures above him to entertain him.

"And the defection." Lee chuckled. "Elisha, Amara, and Mina are coming over for dinner."

"Oh really? They must have heard of Ru's arrival." Roman giggled.

"Yes, yes they did." Harry said.

"Okay I made Romans and John's and then basics and we have cheese and veggies for our vegetarians." Celes grinned.

"Pizza!" Sune said and the kids cheered with him.

They all ate dug in and ate lunch and then the kids took hot baths to warm up and go settle down until dinner.

Roman left Pono to John and then took Celes and pulled her into a room. "My Cel-bear, I need some alone time. Snuggling, some kissing, I need my soft honey-peach."

Celes shivered and looked at Roman. "I can do that." She whispered.

"Oh, can you?" Roman giggled pulled her onto the bed. "She pulled her shit off and giggled as she laid down. "Touch me. Have. Your fill." She giggled and looked down at her bra. She gave a mocking gasp. "Well, how did this pink bra get there? I wonder if the pantties match." She giggled.

Celes moaned. "Oh my god!" She gasped and laid down on the bed and traced the bra and shivered. "I love when you wear pink." She whispered and kissed down to her pants and started to undo then. "God!" She whispered and pushed the pants off.

"Well, look at that. The panties are also pink." Roman giggled as she lifted her hips and allowed the pants to slide off. "What are you going to do now?"

Celes looked up at her and pushed back her own flaming hair and smiled. "What do you want me to do?" She asked in a husky whisper. She slid her hand up Romans bare thigh.

She shivered, "I want you to touch me." She whispered. "Lick me." She shivered and gave a soft moan. She shivered again as she rubbed her legs together. She was so aroused and her body just craved the feel of Celes' soft skin.

Celes moaned and allowed her fingers to graze along the pantie and moaned. "So wet." She whispered and hooked her fingers into the waist of them and pulled them down she moaned and licked her from core to clit and moaned. "God I missed you." She gasped. She swirled her tongue around her clit and felt her jerk.

Roman shivered and moaned. "G-God..." she opened her legs more rolled her hips. She felt her core throb and her juices leak. "Yes..." she whispered as she slid her fingers into Celes' hair. She rolled onto her head and moaned some more.

Celes moaned and flicked her tongue over her clit and then down to her core and swirled it around. God she tasted good, she tasted like fruit. Her own body throbbed as she continued to work Romans core with her tongue. She missed her. God and she wanted her to know it. She slid her hands up her thighs and massaged them.

"Oh, God.. " she moaned louder as she rolled her hips higher. Her thighs jerked as she shivered and her core leaked more of her juices. God, it felt so good to have Celes' mouth on her. "Oh... God..." she moaned again.

Celes moaned and went at her a little more aggressively. She moaned as her own body shivered. She licked up and flicked her tongue over Romans clit ring and shivered when she jerked. She moaned and slid her fingers into Romans core and pump them into her as she alternated using her tongue on her clit and clit ring.

Roman gave a squeal as she rolled her hips faster. "C-Celes... she panted. Her lower back tighten as her orgasm filled her body. "Celes... God..." she gave another squeal as she rolled onto her head and let her orgasm wash over her body. She jerked a few more times and moaned.

Celes moaned and licked up her juices and the kissed up Romans body. She moaned and grazed her teeth over Romans cleavage. "You are a tease..." She moaned and kissed up her neck. "I love it." She moaned and kissed Roman and dipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned.

Roman moaned into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. She wrapped her arms around her and then frowned. "Clothes... off... now." She said between kisses. "I want ti feel my honey-peach... my soft... Celes..." she moaned again.

Celes moaned and with a wave of her hand her clothes were gone and and her body molded against Romans. "God..." She whispered as she threaded her legs between Romans and pressed her core to Romans. "Oh my God... You feel so... Good." She gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips.

"So... warms... and hot..." she moaned again. She rolled her hips and pressed more into her core. "God... yes." She moaned and started to rock her hips against Celes'. She slid her hands down to Celes' hips and helped her rock against her own hips. "God, yes!" She started to squeal out her moans. Yeah, this is what she wanted. She wanted to feel her Cel-bear against her and both of them receiving pleasure.

Celes moaned with her rolls and kissed down Roman's neck and shivered as her juices leaked and mixed with Romans. "Oh, God..." She rolled her hips a little faster and looked at Roman. "I... God... I..." She couldn't say it out loud. She opened to Roman and shivered harder.

Roman moaned as she slid her hands up her back. She panted and squealed louder. Her body shivered and jerked with pleasure, more of her juices leaked and her clit started to become sensitive. "Celes..." she jerked harder with every roll of their hips. She kissed down her neck and scraped her teeth against her skin.

Celes moaned louder and rolled her hips faster and tipped her head to the side and shut her eyes. "Oh god, oh god..." She whimpered as her hips jerked hard and her whole body became sensitive. "Roman..." She whispered and pressed her face into her neck.

"Oh... God... yes." She moaned. She kissed her neck and then bit it. She started to scream against her neck and started jerk harder. Her juices started to flow freely as she gripped her ass and pulled Celes harder against her. "Celes... celes..." she whimpered as she felt her orgasm demanding a release.

Celes screamed and held onto her and shivered harder. Her hips gave almost a violent jerk and her orgasm slipped up on her and she screamed and arched into Roman and her juices gushed out and she screamed again.

She gave another scream as she released her orgasm. Her juices gushed out of her and mixed with Celes'. She panted and shivered against her as she held her on top of her. She moaned and then ran her fingers up and down her back.

Celes moaned and shivered. She panted and kept ahold of Roman. "I missed you." She whispered. "So much... God... Roman." She shivered.

Roman smiled and and kissed her shoulder. "So did I." She giggled and rolled them over so they were facing each other. She placed little kisses on her lips. "I missed you lots." She giggled and nuzzled her neck.

Celes giggled and shivered. She ran her fingers lightly up and down her side. "Can I just stay with you until dinner?" She whispered. "Today I saw you in that bath house and I just... Wanted you... And realized I have for a while." She moaned. "I just want to stay close now." She started to play with her hair. "I... Felt a little like I did something wrong after Pono was born."

"Why would you feel like that?" Roman asked. She kissed her a couple of times. "You did nothing wrong. You were just being you. I just wanted to do all the things I had planned to do. And on top of the list is drive Elisha crazy." She giggled and kissed her again. "I was just waiting for you."

Celes looked at Roman and kissed her. "You were waiting for me? Oh... I just... I love you." She sniffed a little and smiled. "I'm a bit daft at times. But I love you." She kissed down her neck and sighed. "Mine."

Roman giggled and kissed Celes a couple times. "Mine, mine, mine, mine." She chanted and kissed her a few more times. "Oh, I love you." She giggled and squeezed her. "We lay here and watch movies and be all naked, and pressed against each other."

Celes giggled and they turned on a movie and snuggled close naked bodies entwined. Celes absolutely loved this feeling. She stayed that way giving Roman so slow kisses as they only half watched the movie.

Roman moaned and trailed her fingers down her body, enjoying her softness, shivers, and little moans. She giggled as she kissed her and sighed every time. It was like breathing her in. "I love you." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "I love you too." She whispered back as her kisses started to last longer. She moaned and smokey kissed down Roman's neck and shivered again. "You soft and warm and..." She licked her neck." Good."

She leaned her head back and gave a little squeal and shivered. "You are soft too." She giggled. She smacked her ass and giggled as she bounced out of bed. "Something smells good!"

Celes smiled and slowly got out of the bed with her. "Dinner!" She said giggling.

Roman giggled and pulled on new pink panties and bra. She then pulled on black leggings and a purple sweater. She giggled as she danced around Celes and ran out the room. "See you down stairs." She called and bounced down the stairs.

Celes growled and followed her. "Brat." She had waned a hand and wore knee length sweats and a grey shirt. Her hair she pulled into a pony and skidded to a stop in the kitchen . "Tease." She said with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I would never." Roman gasped.

"Never, what?" Lee asked.

"Tease me." Celes pouted to him.

Harry chuckled. "Hmm, how long have you known Ro?" He teases.

"Oh hush you." She giggled.

"Right." Lee chuckled. "Maybe I can even the playing field for you." He smiled and summoned her panties.

Roman squealed as she held her ass and looked at Lee. "Those are mine!"

"I think they are Celes, now." He chuckled and gave Celes the pink panties.

Celes smiled. "My hero." She said and pocketed the panties with a wicked smile.

"Oh! See that summoning thing is so cheating." Harry said chuckling.

"Nope, it's awesome. You Hawaiians just don't have the awesome." Celes sang.

"No, we don't have the summon thing but we do have," Roman wrapped her arms around Celes and dipped her a little. She smiled at Celes, using her charm. "My, Cel-Bear," she whispered and ran her finger down the side of her face and gave her a moan. She looked into her blue eyes with her gold ones and smiled. "I get to have any dessert I want tonight, isn't that right?"

Lee found himself sucked into the power of Roman's charm. He couldn't even bring himself to protest.

Celes shivered and nodded before she could stop herself. "Yes." She whispered breathlessly.

Harry chuckled and watched, it was hot when Ro did that, damn.

Roman smiled, "Awesome! Now let get to eating!" She said as she kissed Celes, stood her upright and walked into the dining room."

"What just..." Celes sighed. "She got me."

"Good." Harry chuckled and followed Roman to the dining room.

Celes sighed. "Let me help get it on the table." She said to Lee and smiled.

Lee shook his head to clear it. "Huh, oh... damn she did her thing again, didn't she? That she devil." He grumbled. He wrapped his arms around Celes and kissed her. "Did you enjoy your Roman time?"

Celes smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did you enjoy your time with our daughter?" She asked. "Is she doing better?"

"Yes, and I think she is doing better." He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on, I have the food on the table already. And our guests are already here." He smacked her ass and smiled when she squealed.

Cello watched Mina. He couldn't seemed to take his eyes off her. Every time he seen her he was stuck. Then, forget about talking, he had no voice. She seemed to look healthier as well. And more happier too. He felt Albie nudge him. He finally tore his eyes away and shook his head to clear it. "Huh?"

"You're staring at that girl." He whispered. "What's up mate, talk to me."

"She... I don't know." He whispered. She looks... healthier... and happier, yeah?" He asked as he filled his plate and passed the dish on.

Albie looked at her. "She does." He whispered back.

Mina looked around it was the first time really. She followed the faces of this family that took care of her and her brother like her own. She stopped suddenly when she reached a boy talking quietly with another and something in her caught. He was... She swallowed... She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Cello nodded and looked over to her again. He looked at her right in the eyes. It was the first time she looked at him. Or if she had before, she didn't really look at him. He stared at her and took her in. He knew he had that intense look his father had when he was studying something or when he looked at his mother, trying to figure her out. It was the look that his mother said made her feel like he was looking into her soul and there was no where to hide. He gave a slight nod then went on to eating his food.

Mina blushed and looked down at her food. He was a kid... How had he... Unless... She gave a little gasp.

"Mina, you okay?" Val asked.

"I... I... I don't know. I'm not..." She got up and took her plate and left.

Val frowned after his sister.

"Is she okay?" Jude asked.

"Overwhelmed, maybe?" He whispered back.

She nodded but had seen the exchange between her younger brother and Mina.

"Mate, she left." Albus whispered to his brother.

"I know." He said. A part of him wanted to get up and go after her but he didn't anyone to get the wrong impression. He didn't like her... how could he? He barely even knew her... besides, she was a girl and there was no way he was going to get involved with a girl. They had cooties and as far as they knew it was incurable.

Bryce bounced in his chair then when no one was looking he slipped under the table and dashed to the kitchen. He bumped into Mina and giggled. Then he walked around her and went into the pantry.

Soon Hail and Damon dashed into the kitchen, each bumping into Mina. They smiled at her and excused themselves as they also disappeared into the pantry.

Albus looked around to find missing siblings. "Hey, I think kids snuck out." He got up as there was a distraction. He grabbed Cellos shoulder and they walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Mina politely. "Our siblings come through here?"

"They are in there." She pointed to the door.

"Awe, thanks." He went ahead unaware Cello had stayed behind.

Cello looked up at Mina. "Why aren't you with the family?" He asked. "You shouldn't run away."

Mina gave a startled look at him. Even his voice gave her tingles she shouldn't have. "I just needed to think." She whispered. "How... How old are you?" She found herself asking.

"I am ten. I will be eleven in August." He told her. "How old are you?" He asked, figuring it was a fair question.

Mina smiled. "Older than you, two years younger than Val." She answered. "You're so young." She whispered. "You're a dhampir, yes?" She asked.

"That is what my father's spirit keeps telling me." He said. He stuck his hand into his pouch that was hanging from his belt. He pulled out a few legos and started to assemble them. "And you are basically a princess, correct."

"I guess, I don't feel like one. I hope mother has a boy. I want to have what Val has." She whispered.

"I feel the same. I mean, I'm told I'm a dhampier but I don't feel like it. It don't really mean anything." He shrugged. "If you are around Val's age it means you are basically an adult. Why don't you just go out into the world and do what you want? I would. Albie and I are going to make a name for ourselves."

Mina smiled. "I have a duty. Val got to make the choice to not be what father wants. I, right now, have no choice" she whispered. "It's hard for me to be in the world too, people always talking and thinking." She shook her head and looked at him, he was doing that staring thing again. She licked her bottom lip and bit it.

Cello wanted to tell her not to bite her lip, but he reframed. Albie said he had a lot of control issues, so he had been working on it. "I think if you really want something enough, you will find a way to do it. Mum does so all the time. She don't care what others think or how they will react. She is true to herself, its what my other parents love about her. If you really want to go into the world, you will figure out how to control your powers and leave." He said and looked back down at his little creation. He disassembled it and placed the pieces back into his pouch. "But now you are afraid. If that is one thing I learned, its that people can use fear as a crutch. They rather make excuses than to take the leap."

Mina smiled. "You are a dhampir." She whispered and reached out to touch his cheek but when he flinched she pulled back. "I'm sorry." She said and got up. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I have to go find my brother." He said as he quickly dipped into the pantry to find his sugar loving brothers. He looked back at the door where Mina was on the other side. She was soft spoken... shy... but... she used it to hide. He didn't like that. He wanted to see who she truly was, not the mask she put on for everyone else. Then there was a part of him that wanted to annoy her to see how she looked. Her shook his head to clear it and went to the candy aisle he knew his brothers would be.

"No!" Bryce screamed. "Mine!"

"No, mine!" Damon told him and pulled on a bag.

Bryce have an angry scream and marched in place as he pulled on it. "Mine!"

"No, its mine!" Damon argued.

"Hey, hey guys. Stop." Albie tried again for like the fifth time since they had started arguing over the candy bag. "Cello, help." he said trying to take the bad but they would move away and continue arguing.

Cello sighed and walked over to them. He snatched the bag from them and they both screamed in outrage. "If you two can't share then you can't have any. Plain and simple."

"He's always takes things first. I want to be first! I saw it first and I want it first!" Bryce screamed.

"No, its mine first!" Damon said tried to take it from Cello. "Give it back!"

Hail just sat watching his brothers as he sucked on a his fourth dum dum.

Albie sighed. Bryce had been doing this a lot lately. He wanted to be the center of attention and have everything first. He didn't quite get it, but he himself had never really wanted to be even when he was thrust into it. He picked up Bryce while he still protested. "Come on, bubba, I got something just for you." he said carrying him off.

Bryce sniffed as he cried and wiped his eyes. He held onto Albie and sniffed a few more times. "R-really?" He asked.

"Yep, Mama keeps a stock of special cakes she makes for me back here. You may have some." he said as he rounded a corner and took him between to isles up to his secret stash. He set his brother down and reached up and got down the bag his mother made for him and pulled out a few of the sweet cakes, they sort of looked like little debbie snack cakes but because mama made them they were better. He handed two of them to Bryce. "There you go." he said.

"Thank you." He sniffed and held them.

"So, my sugar babies are getting all sugared up?" Roman asked from behind them. She smiled as down at them.

"Mummy, look, Albie let me have some of his special cakes." Bryce said running to her.

"Oh, and did you say thank you?"

"Yes?"

"Good boy." Roman picked him up and sat him on her hip. "Oh, my little love bug." She wiped his cheeks from his tears and kissed them. "Come on, let's go get ready for bath and watch a cartoon." She said and places little kisses on his cheeks. "Come on Albie, come and finish dinner." She offered her hand to his.

Albus took her hand and smiled. He really loved his Mum, she was great and totally didn't come down on him about sweets. "Thank you, Mummy.

Cello and Damon were over in the regular sweets aisle did you see them already?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Hail and Damon are headed up to watch cartoons until it's time to take baths. Cello should be eating again or waiting for you." She smiled and put more kisses on Bryce's cheek. When they got to the door, Cello was standing there waiting for them along with Luke.

"I will take him." Luke said and took Bryce out of his mother's arms. "The adults have lay claime of the dining room since the younger ones are done eating."

"Okay." Roman gave Bryce more kisses. "Be good." She told him and made her way back to her dining room with her ice cream of awesome. She sat down and giggled. She was making a monster banana split when she had heard the screams of Bryce and Damon.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"I'm calling it the banana split of awesomeness. Celes said I could have whatever I wanted for dessert and there was no objection from you. So you can't take it away."

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Lee said. "You aren't going to knee me in my jewels." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Celes overheard and looked up at Lee. "She cheated to get that dessert." she sent him and giggled a little.

Harry chuckled and stuck his finger in the ice cream and then with a little wicked grin trailed it down Roman's nose and then licked it off. "I will always take the risk, unless you're looking for love from someone else."

Roman giggled, "I will take love from you anytime you are willing to give it." She used her spoon to smear whipped cream on his lips.

Lee shook his head, "So, now that we are all here. Harry and I have some news and we need to know what the family's next move is going to be." He told everyone.

Harry rubbed his face across Roman's lips and licked his lips and her face and chuckled. He kissed her and stood with Lee. "I have an assignment for our dear Amara." he nodded at her.

Amara gave a smile, already having been filled in.

"So why is this including Lee?" Celes asked, she was used to Harry going on assignment.

"Well, Elisha and Dimi requested I stay and take care of security around here. Only until we have everyone in place and the new head of security is in place."

Roman looked at them as she ate her ice cream. "Well that's s no big deal. We'll just stay until it's taken care of. It gives me more time to terrorize everyone here... including Elisha."

"You have caused enough trouble here." Alemana told her. "And I don't need to be chasing you around while I do my other job."

She smiled sweetly at him. "But I enjoy you chasing me around." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Besides, why do you think I've been causing trouble? I knew Elisha would ask for your help soon, and you would end up playing cat and mouse." She giggled.

"You she devil." He growled at her. "Now that I know you're plan, John and Sune are going to take you far away from here."

"Fun sucker." She pouted.

Lee/Alemana gave her a devilish smile. "Do you really want to do your word sparing now? I assure you, I will have you like putty in my hands."

Roman blushed as she caught what he meant. "Butt monkey." She grumbled.

Celes sat quietly biting the inside of her mouth not really listening. "How long?" she finally whispered.

Harry looked at her attitude confused. "Um... few months maybe more." he said.

Celes nodded. "Okay." she nodded. She got up. "Im going to go to bed."

"Whoa, wait a minute, what's going on?" John asked her stopping her.

Celes gave a smile. "Nothing, Im just tired. Assignment, yay." she said and pulled her hand from his. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong honestly. She just... didn't like it. It made her nervous she got this unsteady feeling in the pit of her stomach like something from what they were saying was missing. She was suddenly worried. She walked out of the dining room and headed to a place of comfort.

Lee walked into the room Celes was in. He picked her up and walked her back in the dining room. "We are not done talking. And you don't get to leave until we are done." He told her. "Okay, back to topic. While we are gone we will need to know where John and Sune are going to take you? We are still your warriors so we will need to know you two are safe."

Celes just curled into a chair and listened.

"They will be very safe with us." John assured them.

"And you'll keep a close eye on that one?" Harry asked pointing to

Roman. "Little Ms. Flight Risk."

"Flight risk, pish, but I will just go with her." Sune grinned.

Harry groaned. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"I'm not Little Ms. Flight Risk." Roman frowned. She looked around and started to pick up Celes' uneasiness. "And where the hell are you shipping us?" She asked, starting to become angry. "We are not kids you ship off. Why the hell can't we just stay here?"

Lee sighed, "I told you why you can't be here." He raised a hand to silence her before she protested. "And before you protest, no you can't stay inside and not cause trouble. It will build until, and knowing you it would all come out in some massive prank that would probably make Pele grow a volcano here."

Roman pouted as she sat back and folded her arms.

"Uh-huh, as I said." Lee said. "We are trusting them with you, but we need to know where you all are going? And will you be taking all the kids or should we have the older ones take them... and I am assuming that Pono, Arya, and Ru will go with you guys until whenever."

"The kids will go with us." John said without hesitation. "We can take them to Hawaii, you know our house." he said.

"Our house, you have a house?" Harry asked.

"John bought it for us shortly after Sune came to us." Celes whispered and then got up and walked over to Roman and hugged her. "Im sorry i'm making you nervous, I'm just... its weird to think that both of them will be gone is all." she sent Roman pressing her cheek to the top of her head as she was sitting.

"Maybe Japan? Like half the time there, half the time in Hawaii." Sune suggested trying to get the girls happier about this. He already knew what was really going on.

"Yeah, we could do that." John nodded slowly. "What do you guys think?"

"Japan and Hawaii, sounds good." Harry said with a shrug.

Roman frowned. "Yeah, maybe." She said. She wanted to throw something at Lee and make him change his mind. "Butt monkey." Then a thought hit her. "Oh! Why don't Celes stay with you and I go with Harry? That works!"

"And leave me and Sune with all the kids like a babysitter?" John asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah." Sune pouted. "I mean... come on are we that bad to be alone with?" he whispered hitting a soft spot for both of them.

Celes gave a little sound. "Oh, we are making them feel like we don't want them." she whispered to Roman.

Harry hid his wince feeling kind of bad for how the girls were being guilted into staying with John and Sune.

Roman gave a little flinch. "I... I didn't mean it like that." She whispered. She didn't want the guys to feel like they were glorified babysitters. And she didn't like that the guys were leaving. "I'm sorry." She said. "God! So annoying! I'm gonna... then I will... then there is gonna be..." she growled as she made hand gestures of choking them, crushing their heads, and then the classic shark's tale movie of shocking in her hand a couple of times.

Lee smiled. "I think we have her." She sent them. "Tell you what, how about we finish our little bet. And once Harry and I win..." he paused and smiled. "We will let your other men take you for however long we are away. So, you know, it will sooth the sting of their loss."

Roman smiled. That actually made her feel better. She smiled and then looked over to John and Sune.

Celes gave a little noise and then nodded. "Okay." She whispered not quite sure what was happening.

"This is so on." Sune said. He got up. "So this is settled?"

Lee looked at the girls. "Do you two feel better about this? Please speak now so we can squash your worries as best we can, okay?"

Celes gave a little smile. "I don't think I've been in a house longer than a week without one of you there. Except for the honeymoon with John and even that was a week. I'm nervous... What if... What if something happens to either of you?" She said.

Harry sighed and got up and hugged her to him. "Cel, we will be fine. Standard assignment and Lee will be here." It's okay" he whispered and pulled her back and kissed her softly.

Celes went a little melty and sighed and nodded. "Okay." She looked at Lee. "Okay."

He smiled at her, "We will be fine. We are big tough guys. No one messes with us."

Roman shook her head. "Yeah, right." She sighed. "When is this supposed plan suppose to happen?"

Lee winced. "Uh... five days."

"Five days!" Riman exclaimed and she shot out her seat. "I can't plan a massive goodbye prank in five days... well, I can but..." she paused and smiled. "Roman's unrefined blackout energy drink!" She sang.

"Oh, God. Please no. Please, please, please, please no." He told her. "For the love of God, no."

Celes grinned. "I wanna, last time was... Slightly off for us cause of all that had happened. I wanna do it!" She said bouncing on her toes.

"Blackout energy potion?" Sune asked.

"It's why Roman and I have hip tattoos." Celes grinned.

"No." Harry said.

"But you can do it with us!"

"When I was in school I was brewing an energy potion. Noah perfected it." She giggled. "But before then, every time I drank it I would become so wired I would forget what I did. The first time I apparently sang to Celes' uncle about our 'secret love affair' in front of the whole class. Then I sang in the Great Hall." She shrugged. "Then the second time was with Celes. We were trying to stay away from each other because I basically broke up with her. But that didn't happen. Not only did we wake up with tattoos, but we had hickies all over our bodies, we were sticky from all the syrups and whipped cream we used on each other, and we were buck-ass naked." She giggled.

Celes blushed. "That was a hard summer. We were forced to do everything together including bathe and after the type of relationship we had, had..." She shivered remembering some of the activity a caught on camera. "We uh... I want to do it." She whispered blushing deeper. "Who knows what could happen this time of we all did it! Oh we could get the older kids to take the babies..." She trailed off, "uh, sorry." She whispered.

"I remember the song in potions and the great hall." Harry said.

Lee scrubbed his face and groaned. "I remember two things from that time. Roman saying I was Super, mega, foxy, awesome, hot,

And you loved me a lot. Second was how pissed off I was when I found out Dalton was hiding you out in Slytherin house."

Roman giggled, "I said that?"

"Yeah." Celes said nodding a little. "I... It happened you know all that year." She said

"Oh, the lies!" Roman told them. "I want to see this memory. This proof you have. Until then, I am brewing some of the potion." She said and looked at her melting ice cream." She leaned down and slurped up the melted part. "I start now." She said and popped out before anyone could object.

"I am not partaking in this. Someone has to watch those that are going crazy with the hyperness." Lee said and shook his head.

"You can do that in partaking." Sune grinned. "Such an old man."

Celes smiled a little. "So, one week?" She asked.

"Yes mam." Harry said.

"Lame." She whispered and sat down again. She rested her cheek on her knee. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"You can do that I'm partaking." Sune grinned. "Such an old man."

Lee shrugged, "We are doing it. This is all I had planned tonight."

John shrugged. "Does there need to be a plan?"

Celes sighed. "No." She whispered. "I guess not." She got up. "I'm going to go not plan in my workroom." She wakes out this time with every intention of staying out.

Harry sighed when she was gone. "She just wants a plan because she feels unstable. I don't think it anything against anyone." He shrugged. "This is sort of big you know? We will both be gone at the same time. I don't think that's happened since we all came back together."

"It did happen once. I took Ro on our honeymoon and you left on assignment... then she ended up coming here." Lee sighed. "We will try and make this assignment as short as possible." He frowned. "This is a big thing. No matter how much I want to downplay it, it is. It's one thing to have one of the girls leave on their own but You're right. We have been with them in one way or another."

John frowned a little. He had faced this issue in hawaii when he suggested a house for only them. Even then they were unsure about it. They knew John and Sune would help them, but at the same time it was like they were held in a safety net that was Harry and Lee. They were a strong safety net for the girls, so having it taken away was intimidating for the girls. He could understand how they felt unsure. "We will take very good care of them. You have my word."

"Why did you call Roman a flight risk?" Sune asked.

"I meant reckless, she's only a flight risk when she feels like she's been wronged. Celes is actually a flight risk you want to be frank. If she feels like she can't handle something she will run... Roman does it too... But I don't think you'll have that issue, I really meant reckless. I'll have to clarify because it was likely to have offended her." Harry said and then tipped back on two legs of his chair and thought about it. "They will be okay, but they may cling to one another." He whispered. "I honestly don't think it a commentary on you two either, they love you both so much sometimes i feel a little less..." He chuckled. "But it'll be okay."

"They are going to kick your asses when they are told the truth." Sune noted. "And they both can now."

Lee smiled, "Then we will have to apologize the best way we know how." He sighed. "Shall I give you a list of what they like and don't like?" He smiled again.

"It might help with Celes but I think I got Ro." Sune winked.

Harry chuckled. "I think cleaning is in order." He looked around. "And then I don't know." He laughed.

"Then tomorrow we will start our little bet." Lee smiled. "Which girl should we target?"

Harry chuckled. "How about we target Cel first, she's easier, if we don't get Ro at the right time she'll just walk all over us." he pointed out.

Lee nodded, "You boys sit back and watch as we show you how it's done." He told Sune and John.

Sune chuckled. "Oh cause you two are the experts, you hear that John."

"I think this is going to be closer than they think, Sune." John chuckled.

Harry chuckled. "Dream on, boys, dream on."

Lee chuckled. "Just you watch how the professionals work." He started in on the kitchen, cleaning dishes. "We have more experience with them than you two. You two are still just babies at this."

John got up and started to help. "I have the spirit of a sex God..." he winced. "Although I, John, don't really like to make Celes lose her voice... but God that is the mark of amazing. And you do it without even trying or the assistance of a sex god."

Sune shook his head. "No folding before the game has even begun." he got up to help.

Harry got up and started to clean the surfaces as the others cleaned. "You are just... oh you're in for a surprise." he said.

Lee chuckled as he finished the dishes. "Come on guys, lets get some sleep."

Celes looked at the clock, up late or a different reason was nice but not nice at the same time. She rubbed her face and left her workroom to seek out a warm bed to sleep in. She sighed and yawned having knocked out a huge chunk of her Eastern Medical Guide in the Magical world. She wanted Wuu to look it over but she was pretty confident in it and her editor wanted something new. She went down to the kitchen to get something warm in her belly to help her sleep. She stood against the counter waiting for the water to boil humming a little to herself.

Roman walked into the kitchen "Boo!" She giggled.

Celes gave a little jolt and then giggled. "Brat, you're still up too? Want some green tea? I'm having some." she asked as the pot started to whistle.

"No, I was on my way yo go sleep, but I felt you up still. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Mmm, I was working on my next book to distract me and then distracted me straight into early morning it seems." she smiled a little making tea. She sighed and stretched her neck and smiled. "I'm sorry, go to bed, I'm fine."

"Okay." Roman told her she kissed her and then slid her hand into her pocket. She pulled out her panties. "These are mine, thank you very much."

Celes let her get out of the kitchen and then summoned them back and popped to the first room she thought of and ended up in her and Harry's room. He was sleeping in there too. She set her tea down and crawled into the bed and curled into him and sighed. "Harry Potter." she whispered and fell asleep.

Lee woke alone in bed. He had hoped Roman would have gone to bed with him, but it looked like she had found a different bed to warm. He scrubbed his face with his hands and got out of bed. He checked on Arya and some of the other kids. He found Roman in Bryce's room, curled up around his little body. They were fast asleep. He shook his head and then he made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. He started the coffee pot then started the tea pot. He looked in the refrigerator. He pulled out stuff and started to make breakfast. Potatoes, eggs, sausage, and some biscuits would work, if not he would do toast.

Celes woke curled up against Harry. At some point in the night he had wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and smiled and kissed his cheek and slipped from the bed. Always one of the early risers her stomach told her it was time to eat. She walked out of her and Harry's room and into the nursery where Arya slept and found her awake. "Well hello munchkin breath." She whispered.

Arya gave a kick. " _Mama, that is just mean. I'm hungry!_ "

Celes smiled. "Alright." She picked Arya up and headed for the kitchen to feed her and eat. She smiled when she saw Lee moving around the kitchen. "Morning."

" _Daddy, good morning!_ " Arya sent happily realizing she might get Mama and Daddy time which was okay with her if she said so herself.

Lee smiled, "Good morning." He poked Arya's nose. "Sleep well?" He asked Celes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmm," she moaned against his lips and the nodded as she pulled away. "I did.." She smiled and sat and adjusted to feed Arya and watched him move around the kitchen. "I was up late, I worked on my second book and lost track of time." She blushed looking at their daughter who ate happily seeming contented and way less fussy than of late.

"Throwing yourself into work?" He asked. "Please don't do that when we are gone, okay?"

Celes looked up at him and nodded. "I'll try." She whispered. "It's just... Odd and a little scary to think both you and Harry won't be around a while." She said stroking Arya's soft hair. "I... I know you said you would help though and I don't want you two to decide not to because I'm having worries. So I'm trying to get past the feeling and be okay."

He nodded. "And I know no matter how much I tell you not to worry, you will. So," he turned and looked at her. "I want you to look after Roman for me. She is sensitive to your emotions. So, try to be happy and okay for her, yeah? And remember she will protect you as well. She is very much your warrior as I am."

Celes nodded and the inside of her mouth as she burped Arya then switched breasts so she could finish eating and go down for her morning nap. "I will, I will try to be happy. I don't want her to worry anymore than you want me to worry." She kissed Arya's head and tickled her feet to wake her. "Almost done, huh munchkin breath." She whispered to her.

" _That's name is so rude._ " Arya sent but seemed content. " _Sleep now?_ "

Celes smiled and picked her up adjusting her shirt she covered herself and walked over to the bassinet they had set up burping Arya on the way. Once she had she laid her down and turned back to Lee and walked over to him and stood a few feet away watching him cook. "You'll take care of yourself?"

"Of course. I'll even take care of Harry." He smiled. "Oh, will you make biscuits? I think it will be good for breakfast."

Celes nodded and went about the task working around Lee fluidly. "Good, sometimes Harry forgets to eat. He'll need you there to make sure he does. You two will be fine." She says it for herself and for him. She started mixing the dough and looked up at him. "Why a week?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well Harry is going to go out on assignment, and they are going to move me into the school. Elisha says the faster the better. I agree. Besides school will be out soon. It will be February at the end of the week, so, its like starting fresh at the beginning of the month."

Celes nodded. "Sounds good." She said and started to place biscuits on a baking sheet then she put it in the oven and sat herself up on the counter and watched him. She kicked her legs slightly and smiled a little. "Excited to see what it's like at their school?" She asked.

"Not really. I saw Alemana's memories. Hogwarts is way better. Then again Alemana thinks this one is better. It's where we agree to disagree." He chuckled.

Celes smiled. "I think we will always believe our school was the best... Because we had one of the most amazing men in wizarding history as our headmaster for six years. But everyone has their opinions. I'm sure if Alemana has seen your memories, which if I recall he totally has, he can understand why you like Hogwarts as much as he likes the Romanian school." She giggled and stopped him when he passed and placed a kiss on his lips and let him go back to his task. She was going to be okay, she realized and that sort of scared her.

Lee smiled, "Yeah." He looked at her. "Don't be scared." He told her and brushed back some of her hair. "You lived without me and you have done things without me around. You really don't need me." He whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You wrote a book without me and you are working on another without me. And let us not forget that training you did without me. As a matter of fact you even went to Dalton. Dalton! Out of everyone, you went to Dalton!"

Celes smiled. "He was willing and if I went to anyone else they would have told you eventually." She whispered. She touched his cheek and kissed him. "I'm scared because I know I'll be okay." She said honestly. "I... I like needing you and Harry. So knowing I don't scares me a bit."

He shook his head. " that is silly. You are basically telling me you like to be clingy." He kissed her. "Besides, you have been missing John. I have seen it through the whole pregnancy. This should be no different. Stop overthinking it and spend time with your husband." He tapped her forehead with his knuckle.

Celes giggled and blushed. "I like being kept." She giggled again and kissed him. "It does make me sound too clingy, huh? Well," she let go of him. "I cling no more!" She giggled and got off the counter sliding down his body and went over to make herself some tea.

Lee laughed and smacked her ass. "I thought the men are supposed to be kept." He teased as he went about finishing cooking.

Miles walked in with a yawn and went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of the bottles.

"Not that one, silly." Danger said putting back the pink lidded bottle. "Pink is Arya's, blue is Pono's, and the purple is Ru's." She said as she pulled out the purple lidded bottle. "Daddy was going to give you Aunt Ary's bottle." She cooed at Ru.

" _Daddy is funny. He makes funny faces._ " Ru sent with a giggle.

Miles chuckled. "I'm tired it was an honest mistake, huh my little Ru?" He asked his daughter and poked her belly making a funny face.

Celes watched them and her heart gave a little tug, god they were so grown up.

Ru giggled. " _You are funny like the puppies with the sniffing._ "

"Piggies, babe." Danger corrected. She smiled up at Celes and Lee. "Its smells great in here." She said as she sat down.

"Hungry?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"Well then I guess you should sit, then when Ru finished her breakfast you can put her down next to her Aunt." Celes said.

Miles grinned. "Mama, Ru started making smiling faces last night. She giggles and interacts I. The connection, but that's the first time I've seen her smile. She's so... Brand new." He said.

Celes smiled containing her emotions. "She's going to do things that surprise you everyday, you still do that to me and your father." She grinned.

"Well she's awesome, my daughter is awesome and my Shar is awesome at being a Mummy." He kissed Danger and the. Kissed Ru's forehead as she ate.

Danger smiled, "I love it. And she is so cute. She still gets the piggies and puppies mixed up. But I would like to get her a kitten. Maybe it will help her decipher them."

"Don't look at me. I still owe Lana a goat. Maybe as your mum." Lee said.

"You should get one for her born on her birthday." Celes suggested. "I..." She trailed off. "My cat from school was born on my birthday." She smiled fondly. "She lived longer than an average cat cause she was magical. Maybe talk to Mum when she comes down for breakfast."

Miles smiled. "I knew they'd be cool with it, you're an animal healer." He rubbed Dangers back.

She smiled, and made a mental note to ask John about something. She set the half eaten bottle down and started to burp Ru.

" _Hey, hey! I was eating that. Why do you do this to me?_ " Ru fussed. Then she burped a few times. "Oh,"

Danger giggled as she settled down for the rest of the bottle. "I would never let you starve, silly girl."

Celes shook her head. "You will Get used to it." She whispered to her granddaughter.

Miles chuckled and watched Danger feed their daughter finding it hard to believe he was ever scared of this, he was so happy. He grinned bigger.

Celes gave the tiniest gasp and touched Lee's arm. "Loom at Miles, he glowing." She sent.

Lee looked over his shoulder then gasped. "Well look at you." He told his son. "You're like a firefly."

Danger looked over and smiled. "You're glowing again."

Miles looked down at his arm and grinned. "I do that now." He said laughing.

Celes shook her head. "I didn't know..." She whispered and then had to turn and take a deep breath. "It's good, you're a strong light." She said.

James walked in and rubbed his unruly hair. It was off for him to be down before Rain but seeing his sibling having a child had kept him up most of the night thinking of having a family. "Coffee." He moaned like a zombie and waked to the maker.

Lee nodded but gave a surprised look. "You're up early. Want some food too?"

"Uh... No not hungry." He said getting on a stool. "We have to go back to school tomorrow." He said. "Can... Can I talk to you later?" He asked Lee.

Lee nodded and gave him a cup of coffee. "Sure."

When Ru was done Danger gave her to Miles. She kissed his glowing cheek. She had a little family with him. Threw her pregnancy she was so happy. Miles had been nervous but now he was really happy and that made her even more happier. She loved to make him happy.

Kids and adults started to roll in soon after. Celes smiled when John came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She tipped her head back and let him kiss her and then smiled. She felt bad for her reaction the night before and making him feel like she didn't need him and she really did miss him, a lot. She would make it up to strolled in just ahead of Roman and grinned. "Morning all." He said and got a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Lee greeted as he passed plates out.

"Hey, Bryce. You left me." Roman said walking in the kitchen with Pono. "So mean." She pouted.

Bryce looked up with a fork halfway to his mouth. "But you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"Kisses." She said leaning down and puckered her lips for him. Once she got her kiss she smiled. Then laid Pono in John's arms. "Morning." She greeted as she went about on warming Pono's bottle.

"Morning." John said and looked down at his son. "Morning champ." He kissed Ponos nose.

"Can I feed my brother?" Jazzy asked as she shivered food into her mouth.

"Uh, sure." Roman said as she tested the milk on Lee's wrist. She usually did that or with the others. Roman didn't trust her temperature, it was only with Lana did she need to warm the bottle a little more hotter.

"Good." Lee told her.

"Thank you. Come to mummy." She said as she picked Pono up. She kissed him a few times then sat next to Jazzy. "You done eating?"

Jazzy nodded. "Yep!" She chirped sounding freakishly like Celes.

"Okay, hold him how I showed you." Roman told her then handed her the bottle.

"Hi, Jazz. Did you sleep well? I had dreams. Lots of dreams. We were flying in one because, you know, we are cool like that." He sent her.

Jasmine giggled. "Well that's cool, when you get bigger we will go flying." She said to him and started to feed him. He infected her, she just loved him to death.

Celes watched her daughter and then stood. "I'm going to go grab a shower." She said and left up to the group room. In this house it was her favorite shower. It was similar to the one in Hogsmeide. She turned some nozzles upon getting in and started to wash her body of sleep and work.

"Hey! You little brat!" Roman frowned as she used magic to turn the water to cold.

Celes gave a yelp and turned and glared at Roman. "Why! What did I do?" She asked and shivered as her body covered with goosebumps and her nipples hardened painfully from the cold water. She whimpered and turned the water off shivering now.

"Don't you ignore me." She said as she pointed at her. "I said morning and I get nothing from you? Not even a kiss? Oh! We are no longer friends." She said as she crossed her arms and turned away from her.

Celes frowned. "Well... I just..." She sighed. "I'm cold, come here and warm me." She said opening her arms and bouncing.

"No." She pouted. "You come here." Roman said sounding bratty.

Celes sighed and carefully stepped out of the shower, right before she reached Roman she gave a wicked grin used magic to remove all of Roman's clothes and slammed into her kissing her as she did.

Roman squealed against her lips. "A cheat!" She squealed again. "A cheat, a cheat, that's what you are!" Struggled to get away but at the same time warming herself and Celes.

Celes giggled and started to walk them back towards the shower. She enjoyed playing with Roman and loved when she got the upper hand. "Take a shower with me." She whispered and kissed her. "You know you want to." She whispered in her ear nipping the lobe.

She shivered with arousal. "I... I need to eat." She whispered as she walked backwards, not bothering to fight Celes. She did want to shower with Celes, but the food smelled so good. Then again Celes naked body felt good pressed against hers. "A-are you going to bath me?"

Celes nodded with a coy smile. She got Roman into the shower and turned on the water. "I promise to be quick so you can go eat before he-man comes to steals you and makes you." She grabbed the shampoo to do her hair first and did it quickly and expertly. Then she grabbed the luffa and started in on Roman's body slowing a bit to make it more sensual. She moaned a little and dropped the luffa and just started to use her hands.

Roman shivered and moaned. She loved when Celes got the upper hand and just toyed with her. It drove Roman crazy but she loved it. She leaned her head back and allowed her to touch her as she wished. "You... you are cheating again."

Celes nodded and ran her fingers over Romans breasts. "I know." She cupped her breasts and moaned. "I love you breasts Ro." She moaned and moved her hands lower. "I love how you feel under my hands. I could touch you forever." She whispered and kissed her exposed neck and moaned against it.

She shivered and smiled. "You always were the aggressor between the two of us." She giggled and looked down at her. "You still are." She whispered and kissed her. She moaned again as she wrapped her arms around her and pressed closer to her. She had a feeling that with Harry and Lee gone Celes was going to be come that same aggressor from school.

Celes moaned and rinsed her hands and laced her fingers into Romans hair. God she loved it. She really felt like that girl from school when she could have Roman like this. She moaned and kissed down her neck and moaned against the base. "Roman, I'm going to have you right here." She slid her knees in front of her and feathered kisses along her flat belly. Her hands stayed on her breasts and she stimulated them as she kissed down to Romans clit.

Roman gasped a moan as her knees nearly went out. Chills and excitement ran over her body. She looked down at Celes and opened her legs a little wider for her. God, she loved Celes. She moaned and rolled her hip and shivered again.

Celes gently pushed her back so she leaned against the wall and flicked her tongue down to Romans core and moaned as she dipped it in. She tasted so good. She rolled her nipples and kept her tongue moving around in Romans core. She shivered her own body ground hot as her own juices started to leak along with Roman's.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back against the glass wall. She rolled her hips as she held her heads over Celes'. Shivered and opened her eyes she looked out the glass wall and saw John watching them. She felt her juices leak more as he watched. There was something about being watched had her becoming even more hot.

Celes moaned and shivered more and thrust her tongue deeper. Then she slid her tongue up to Romans clit and swirled it around. She flicked her tongue ring over Romans clit ring and moaned. Her hand slid down as her eyes opened and she saw John and moaned as she slid her fingers into Roman's core and felt her lift her foot to her shoulder and starts to pump into her.

John had just come up to see what was taking but when he'd walked into the bathroom Celes was on her knees giving Roman and he couldn't stop watching them. He felt his body react and took a step closer when he noticed both were watching him as intently as he was watching them.

Roman moaned louder as she shivered and felt her juices leaked and herself grow hot. She rolled her hips more and made her core tighten around Celes' fingers. She panted as her body jerked and started to tighten more. It was rare to see John walk in on them while they were hot and heavy. He usually took a step back. He only had them at the same time once. And even then, Roman took the backseat so he could have Celes, but she had allowed him to touch her. Roman trailed her hand down to Celes head and pulled her a little closer to her core. She gave a squeal and leaned her head back, enjoying Celes.

Celes moaned louder against her and pushed her fingers faster. God it was hot, she could feel her own body shivering and demanding things she wanted Roman pleased though. God and for some reason having John there, want and need filling his eyes just made her want to do it more. She flicked her tongue now over Roman's clit and felt her tighten and tense and knew it was coming now.

John just watched he didn't make anymore moves he was just stick watching them.

Roman squealed again and jerked again. She gave another squeal as her orgasm finally flooded her. She panted and jerked. She moaned and then slid down to the ground in front of Celes. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. She moaned louder as she tasted her juices still on her tongue. She gave a giggle and rubbed her nose against hers. "I think he wants to join us." She whispered. "Or you."

Celes moaned and shivered. "I think you may be right." She looked at John feeling rarely seductive about him. "What do you want, John?" She whispered loud enough so he could hear.

"I... I uh... sorry." He said as he blushed. He hadn't blushed in forever. "Sorry, Lee sent me to uh... see if you were coming..." he blushed hotter. "I mean... breakfast." He said clearing his throat.

Roman giggled and kissed Celes. "I will go down. You can have your blushing husband." She kissed her a few more times.

Celes nodded and giggleD. She got up and watched Roman go and then focused her attention on John. She missed him and she wanted him. She walked up to him and touches his chest and trailed her fingers down to his waist band. "John, I want you in every way I can think of." She was feeling so bold but she didn't want to scare him. Instead she was rewarded with his blush getting deeper and she stopped fascinated. "I'm making you blush."

"I... well... to be honest, I never seen you like that... well you and Ro, I've seen before, but not with you going down on her." He blushed hotter. This was stupid, of course Celes went down on her and vica-versa. "Uh, sorry."

Celes touched his cheek. "God I love when the men blush but when you do..." She shook her head. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Have me." She whispered. "Please."

"I... I'm sorry... I mean. I just... it was arousing but at the same time I just... give me a few minutes, please." He said and side stepped her. He was aroused but if he were to take her now he would feel off. He already felt bad for intruding on her and Ro's time. But she... she had this air of dominance about her he just couldn't get over. It made him want to submit but at the same time it warred with him as a man.

Celes gave a jolt and realized what she had just done. "Oh, God John." Her confidence seeped from her as her embarrassment set in and it was now her turn blush. "I'm... Oh I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'll um... I'll go in the group room and change." She felt stupid, God she felt ridiculous. She walked quickly into the group room and pressed her hands to her cheeks. Running on her high she had bluntly come onto John.

"No, it just took me back. I'm sorry. Just let me uh, let me gather my thoughts." He gave her a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom.

Celes crawlers up onto bed and sat staring at the open door. She liked the confidence she got but didn't like when it made her lovers uncomfortable. She brought her knees up to her chest and waited.

John frowned as he paced the bathroom for a bit. The Kama in him was up and ready to go. He wanted both girls. John didn't mind trying both again, but at the same time he felt confused, shocked, and just... he stopped at the mirror and frowned at himself. Then he gasped. "Jonas." He whispered then saw him stepped out. "You are uncomfortable but, yet you liked what you saw and you are unsure." He said more to himself than the spirit. He knew Jonas had recently stuck with him to watch Celes. He gave a little wince. "You aren't interested in Roman, are you? So, seeing that just threw you off."

"It not that I'm not interested it's that I've never thought about it." He whispered. "She is a beautiful woman and is my Ruthies host, but Celes..." He peaked out at her. "I don't know why I'm so attracted to her I haven't quite figured out my feelings there and to now add new ones for another woman... It's all very... Unsettling and off putting. I didn't mean for you to make Celes feel like she'd done something wrong."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. I can explain to her." He watched him. "Better yet, why don't you go over to her and explain yourself. She likes you. Even has a crush on you." He smiled. "Go on, make this the day you kiss her."

Jonas blushed but smiled a little he stepped out of the bathroom and gave a shy smile.

"Oh.. Oh Jonas." Celes said as seeing him mad her realize it had been Jonas. "Oh come here."

"You're uh naked." He said blushing deeper.

"Yes, I am." She said. "Come here. I'm sorry."

Jonas walked over and sat down. "It made me... It threw me off, I'm attracted to Roman." He whispered.

Celes scooted closer to him. "Of course you are she is your Ruthie as I am your Cecil in ways."

"But..." He looked at her and his thoughts stopped. "You're... At the same time three women?"

"It's the 21st century." She whispered and touched his arm. She lifted his chin with her finger. "It's okay."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered and tilted her head up to his. "Jonas, I want you to kiss me. Really kiss me."

Jonas gaped down at her and then leaned down and kissed her. He moved a little closer and cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss.

Celes let her mouth open under his and moaned a little as his tongue tentatively touched hers. She allowed him to explore her mouth then she was blinking and Jonas was dashing out of the room. She giggled a little he was so sweet. She sighed and blushed a little and then grinned at John. "Hi."

He smiled, "Hey." He said and chuckled. He crawled into the bed and kissed her cheeks. "Come down to breakfast." He smiled and bit her thigh. "Something to remember me by." He chuckled.

Celes gasped and shivered. "Oh teasing Hawaiian man." She muttered and got up. Her body still buzzed. She looked down at it flushed and perky and giggled. She waved a hand and a maxi dress in a deep blue appeared on her body. It had shoulder straps and the cross crossed down over her breasts leaning opening on the side at her ribs where her waist met them. She giggled and used licorice to shorten her hair and the. Pulled it into a loose braid and then headed downstairs humming she had eaten actually but clearly was needed around the family buzzing from sex or not.

Harry chuckled when she walked in. "Well don't you look nice."

"This? Oh it's just something I threw on." She giggled.

Roman gave a whimper. "I want to throw it off." She said and bit into her sausage as she watched her hotly. She still wanted Celes. She saw that John didn't want her so she dipped out. Then she wanted to go back but Lee kept her down stairs. She glared at Lee. "Butt monkey."

Lee chuckled, "Finish eating."

Rain ran in and looked around. She smiled when she saw Danger and Miles. She sat next to them. "Dang, Mies, I think you two need some more sleep. Even some rest, so... I'll watch Ru, ok?"

"Okay..." Miles said glancing at James.

James shrugged. He didn't know.

Celes kicked her legs but noticed that John didn't really want her, his reaction upstairs was all Jonas. Her heart fell in disappointment and she started to eat pushing it down as best she could.

"Oh, yay!" Rain gave a little excited squeal and carefully picked up the sleeping Ru. She was just so cute and adorable. "I'll take very good care of her." She giggled.

Soon all the kids filed out and scattered to do what they wanted to do. "Hey, Ro, do you still need to work in your potion?" Lee asked.

"Its simmering. It needs a couple of hours." Roman told him.

"Oh, okay."

Damon came in with Bryce and they both pouted. "He wont let me watch tv!"

"I don't want to watch wrestle! I want to see cartoons." Bryce pouted.

Roman sighed. "Come on, let's find something we can watch together." She said as she picked up both her boys and walked out.

Lee smiled and then looked at at Celes. "Want to help me with your breasts?" He asked knowing Celes would be caught off guard and ask him to repeat himself. This was one of Alemana's favorite games. And it worked best when Celes was already aroused.

Celes' mouth fell open. "W-what?" She asked as her body heated right back up.

"I said; do you want to help me with the mess?" He asked.

John was sitting behind Celes and his mouth fell open. He swore he heard breasts.

"I can have you leaking and I'll go and then finger you core." Lee told Celes.

Celes stopped and nearly dropped a plate. "But... What?" She blushed. "What?" God she knew he was playing a game with her Alemana did this to her when he started warming to her.

Lee gave a little frown. "I said I can have you cleaning and then we don't have to linger on this chore. Are you okay?" He asked as he gave her another cup of tea. "Do you want to scream?"

"Yes." Celes whispered before she could stop herself. She blushed deeper and went back to cleaning. She tried really hard to ignore him.

John gaped at Lee, this is what he did and it worked Celes was buzzing so high she could barely stand. God he was good. He got up and left the kitchen without a word.

Lee smiled and poured a little more cream into her tea. "I believe I won." He sent to John, Sune, and Harry. "Hey Celes you going to make me hard?"

Celes started to pant. "God..." She gasped and squirmed in her seat. "Touch me." She said them sipped her tea blushing even more.

"You must be slick." He told her.

Celes nodded. "I... I must be." She started to tremble. If he didn't touch her soon she's scream. She'd had enough disappointment.

He smiled at her as he leaned over the counter. He saw it, "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?"

Celes gave a whimper and cake. She gripped the edge of the counter and moaned. "I... You..." She got up and marched around to him and tugged on his shirt and kissed him hard. "You suck, I wanted you to touch me but no one wants me it seems." She growled and stormed out of the kitchen despite her orgasm still buzzing.

"Celes." He called as he jogged after her. He chuckled and scooped her up. "I told them not too." He popped them to their room. "Your chocolate daddy is going to take care of you." He kissed her and moaned. "Besides, you're wearing a dress, so subliminally you knew it was going to be me." He said against her lips.

Celes moaned and then gasped and smacked his arm. "God you so suck." He whispered and moaned again. "Okay maybe you don't suck a lot a lot.." She whispered and shivered when his fingers touched her bare flesh exsposed by the dress.

He chuckled as he laid her on the beds and pushed the dress off her. "I believe there was mentioned of fingers." He said and slid his fingers into her core. He moaned and kissed her. "God, you are so hot, wet, ready, and thight." He whispered. Then he started to pumped his fingers in and out of her at an even pace. He moaned and then dipped his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed it against her tongue ring. "You going to come a second time for me?" He asked as he speeded up his fingers.

Celes moaned and rolled onto her head as she rolled her hips. "God I'll come as many times as you want me to!" She gasped out and then squealed and her core tightened.

Lee moaned as he kissed down her neck, leaving hickies. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it just as fast. He enjoyed the way she felt and reacted to him. He felt her juices leak out onto his hand. "That's right." He told her. "Its because you are dirty, isn't it? You like when I do things like this." He kissed her collar bones. And kissed lower to her breasts. He moaned as his tongue came out and licked her nipple.

Lee moaned as he kissed down her neck, leaving hickies. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it just as fast. He enjoyed the way she felt and reacted to him. He felt her juices leak out onto his hand. "That's right." He told her. "Its because you are dirty, isn't it? You like when I do things like this." He kissed her collar bones. And kissed lower to her breasts. He moaned as his tongue came out and licked her nipple.

Celes arched and gasped and pushed her breast into his mouth and rolled her hips higher as they jerked. God he was so good at this. "Oh god..." She practically screamed. "Oh god oh god, oh God!" She screamed as her hips shot up and she came hard. She reached down and held onto to his arm and God help her came again when her juices flooded out.

He moaned as he pumped his fingers in her core, as she orgasmed. When she was done he waved a hand and was nude himself. "You touched my butterfly, didn't you?" He asked as he raised her knee to his hip. "You did naughty things to her. I think I should make you lose your voice for that." He gently kissed her neck, knowing that she would have problems speaking after this. He thrust hard into her core and moaned. Then he wasted any time. He was pumping his hips hard and fast into her. He pushed her breast together and licked her nipples at the same time.

Celes immediately started to scream. God when he punished her. She rolled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist arching more into him. She kept screaming unable to speak. Her head kept spinning and she kept feeling her core grip him as he took her. She ran her hands into his hair and shuddered as she watched his tongue move on her nipples.

Lee moaned as massaged and pumped her breasts until her milk leaked out. He moaned and licked her clean. He moaned louder and pumped faster. He growled as he played with her nipples and kissed his way back to her neck. He pumped his hips faster and scraped his teeth against her neck.

Celes kept screaming and held tight with more than just her arms. She tipped her head to the side and her screams filled the room. She pushed her hips harder and higher into his and panted and writhed beneath him. Her core tightened around him more and she gripped his back tighter her nails digging into it slightly.

Lee growled and kissed her. He moaned and pumped faster. His hand slid to her clit and he rubbed it, adding more stimulation to her. He growled against her mouth. "God..." he growled as he felt his orgasm already filling his body.

Celes' screams became higher pitched and she arched back and rolled on her head. She felt her core start to clamp down on him and released her legs and pushed her heels into the bed and screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. She screamed a second time when a second one crashed into her and her voice cut off as her juices exploded from her body.

Lee grunted a few times then growled loudly as he released himself. Then he collapsed upon Celes and panted.

Celes panted and moaned silently her core still contracting around him and the. Gave a tired smile and traced her finger over his shoulder lightly. "I have no voice." She sent and felt delicious about it.

He smiled and leaned up. "No, voice." He kissed her neck. "I won though.

Celes smiled. "Well if this is about competition then I concede you probably did but..." She frowned in the thought. "This is that thing where you four are seeing who are to two better seducers? You win, hands down." She sent and giggled silently. "Oh yes, definitely.

He kissed her. "Thats right." He kissed her a few more times. "You look a little tired. "You gonna nap a bit?"

Celes gave a nod and a silent sigh. "Wake me for lunch I'll be starved." She set and as he got up she rolled onto her side. She looked at him. "Oh, Arya will be up soon." She sat up out of habit. "She'll be hungry." She then kid back down when she remembered. "I pumped while I worked last night. I still don't like this whole assignment thing." She whispered in the connection.

"Just sleep. I will take care of her. She's our daughter." He told her. He kissed her and slipped out of the bed. He wrapped the blankets around her and kissed her. "There are five other parents in the house... pulse the kids. She will be fine. And if it gets bad Ro will use her magic in her to calm her down." He kissed her again.

Celes nodded and sighed. She caught his hand. "I love you." She sent and then her eyes shut and she was sleeping.

James twisted his hands nervously again as he watched Rain with their niece, she was a natural mother and it killed him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Sixteen years old and he already knew what he wanted for his life, anything that includes his Amani. He saw her father pass their door and quickly kissed her cheek. "Later babes, be back." He said and then followed Lee. "Daddy!" He said, despite his attachment to Rain Lee would always be one of his parents.

Lee paused and turned. "Hey, what's up?" He asked as clapped him on the back. "Want something to eat?"

"Uh, no too nervous to eat." He muttered. "I... Can we talk not in the hallway?" He asked. "I don't want Amani to overhear."

"Okay." He nodded and walked him downstairs to his study. "Have a seat." He said as he sat on the other side of the couch. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"I... Want to marry Amani. I know you probably already know that but I want your permission to do it when we finish school. She wants to go to Do fashion stuff and I want to go with her, but I want to marry her and I want to do it right. Ring, proposal, big dress big wedding lots of people I want it to be what she dreams about including asking you first." He said in one rushed breath.

Lee looked at James and tried not to smile. "Oh okay... so... this is what has you not eating?"

James frowned. He looked at Lee and then sighed. "I'm nervous... I thought... Well give your reactions in the past to your daughters growing up too fast you'd be upset..." He shrugged.

Lee sighed and finally understood. "I've been meditating. And truth be told, I knew you would want yo Mary Amani. It's natural when you are marked." He nodded. "So, you have my blessing for that. Now stop thinking about it and let me feed you. You can tell me how you want to propose and I can help if you want." He said as he opened a secret panel and walked into the secret kitchen.

"Kitchen..." James whispered getting better up. "I want to propose in a place surrounded by flowers. I want her to wear one of her amazing designs." He smiled fondly. "She's so talented. I mean really really talented."

Lee nodded. "Flowers, like in your mama's garden or out to a fancy restaurant and then to a garden?" He asked as he pulled some things out to start cooking.

"Flowers I make for her." He said. "And I know it's weird to hear." He held out his hand and the pulled a salt shaker on the counter over and then transfigured it into Rains favorite flower. He grinned. "I taught myself to do that first year when she wasn't talking to me."

"Transfiguration?" He asked. "Nice, but what about we have them naturally grown? We can talk to your mother and have her create a room that is a garden for her. An oasis, of sorts?"

Janes thought about it. "Sometimes she talked about wanting to sketch in the garden but she gets interrupted by our siblings... Can she have a room like the one you gave Mama but less tropical? She'd like that. And then I can propose there and you can cook she likes your cooking probably the best."

Lee smiled. "I can talk to mum. She is the one that helped me with mama's room. We will make her one. As for cooking, I think you should take her out. I can't promise your siblings won't interrupt. You did say you wanted her to wear one of her designs, right? Make it a romantic date with her. Then pop into the room afterwards. We will enchant the ceiling so it will reflect the sky outside." He started to boil some past as he chopped up things to make a pasta salad.

"Oh that's good, you're good at romance. You and dad both. I don't really know about Papa and Sune." He said having not started calling mums fox Poppy like the little ones.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "They are in their own ways. They know your mothers and what they enjoy. Your father and I have to work more. We sometimes lose sight of it... especially with your mum. But we get there."

James nodded. He knew there was baggage with his parents. He's witnessed some of it in the years. He sighed. "I want to talk to Mama next, she will cry if I don't tell her before." He said laying his head down.

"Yeah, your mama is more emotional about things like this." He said then started to put together sandwiches. "But, as much as you love your mama, you love Amani more. So, think of that. They are happy tears... no matter how uncomfortable it makes you."

James squirmed a little. "How did I get that way... I hate when Amani cries cause I'm not sure what to do. Do I hug her, apologize... Dad says 'go with your gut, James, you'll know' and I totally don't." He laughed out loud and shook his head. "You know I turned Amani into a frog?" He asked.

"Yeah, she wrote about it. She was not happy about that." Lee chuckled. "You know what I did to help protect your mum?"

James shook his head wide eyes and eager to hear.

"I pretended to be gay. Even had a few boyfriends to help the lie." He told him.

James gawked at him openly. "Really?" He said a little shocked. "Did you allow Mama to think that too? Wow, gay, wow! I mean I have nothing against it, Matt's gay but wow!" He said looking at him differently.

Lee smiled. "James, I am three years older than your mum. When I laid eyes on her the first time I wanted her then. Just like how you want Amani all the time, I wanted mum. But she was a child. She was only eleven. Then to top it off she was very sheltered. So, she was experiencing a lot of things for the first time. I didn't want yi take those things away from her. She didn't have siblings like how you do. But she was tutored, very much like how we tutor all of you. So, I felt like I needed to protect her from me. As for your mother I did make think that but she knew more than mum, so she really didn't believe too much." Lee shrugged. "I wasn't trying to protect her while we were in school. I only had eyes for mum."

James nodded finding it odd to think about a time before the way they all were now. "It's weird to think about that, I mean mum and you great, but no feelings for Mama is weird since you have so many for her now. Dad says that he was the same way, he didn't look at Mum differently until they were older. All he thought about was Mama, kind of like how all I think about is Amani." He grinned. "I'm glad you're not gay or no Amani for me and a lonely man I would be" he said shatteringly honest.

Lee smiled. "My feelings changed for mama when I was in my last year. I found that I wanted both your mum and mama. That didn't go to well with your mum. And well, to be honest, I slept with your mama when both mum and mama were together. At the time it was the worst betrayal we have ever done to her. The scar is still there but the wound has finally healed. Every now and then the scar creeps back." He told James. He passed him a plate with a sandwich, pasta salad, and and some chips.

James nodded. "It's so complicated." He said around a bite of sandwich. "You guys make it look easy. I could never share Amani, never she is mine and no one else." He nodded certain of this feeling above all of them

Lee nodded, "We have to balance ourselves. Then it helps that I and your father talk about them a lot." He sat down and started to eat. "I was very much like that. Then when we found a balance John came into the picture... then Sune. But it's not easy. There are a lot of things we have to work on. My balance isn't the best. There are times I do wish it was only me and mum. She marked me first and will always be in my mind first. Then I have a duty to your mama. And I do love her very much. She has helped me out through some tough times." He told him. "But I very well understand what you mean about not sharing."

James smiled. "Well you guys make it look easy even if it's not." He continued to eat feeling good about the Amani. When he finished he grinned. "Thanks Daddy." He hugged him briefly the darted out of the kitchen and study and went back to his and Rains apartment. He waked in and shut the door. He found her rocking their niece. Ru was sleeping. He walked over and took Ru gently and shooshed Ru's protests and laid the baby down in the bassinet and then took Rain's hand and just inside their room. He kissed her and moaned. "I'm sorry I've been so weird." He whispered know f it had irritated her.

Rain wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her cheek on his chest. "It's okay, you are fine now, right?" She asked.

James tangled his fingers in her hair and nodded. "I'm great." He whispered. "I love you, and did I mention you're a natural with our niece?" He asked softly running his finger through her hair and the massaging her scalp a little.

She smiled and sighed. "I love you too." She closed her eyes. "I love her. She is so adorable, and so cute. I want a daughter too. I can make her all kinds if dresses." She giggled.

James smiled. "I want a whole pack Amani, with only you. I don't want anyone but you." He pulled back and looked at her "I want you." He said meaning it in so many different ways.

She blushed as she looked up at him. "You do have me."

James kissed her and pulled her against his body tightly. He moaned into her notice as she opened it for him. He found her tongue and explored her mouth. Kissing her was breathing for him. She was home.

She moaned as she leaned into him. She loved the way he kissed her. It made her melty now a days. She could just lay in his arms all day. She moaned again and and sighed into him.

James lifted her into his arms and carried her over to their bed still kissing her. He laid her on her back and looked down at her panting. "Can I have you?" He whispered.

She looked up at him. "How?" She asked as she trailed her fingers up to his neck. She trailed a vain down his neck.

James shivered. "I want to be inside you." He whispered and brushed her hair back. "One with you. I'll never ask after this again, next time you will have to ask me or it will be our wedding night of you say no." He kissed her and moaned. "I want all of you, I want you to know only me."

"James..." she sighed. "You promised before this you wouldn't ask or pressure me." She really hate saying no to him, especially about this. She wanted it to be special and traditional. She looked away and closed her eyes, trying to pull strength from somewhere. She knew if she said yes he would feel bad about it, and she said no, he would only pressure her more. It was the same old cycle. He would get frustrated and pressure her, then have a realization and lay off for a while, then he would be right at it again. "No." She said softly.

James nodded and turned her head and kissed her. "Okay." He whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry I got a little caught up. I love you, I'm sorry." He whispered, he hated seeing her conflicted and felt bad for asking again. "Can I touch you?" He asked. "Will you touch me?"

She nodded. "Yes." She whispered. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I love you. I really do. You will be the _only_ person that will touch me like this. I promise. I really do." She said trying to make amends. She really didn't want anyone else. She wanted James. There were times that it was so hard to tell him no. Then other times she was just so annoyed. But she was careful not to pay any attention to any other boy. She didn't want him getting the idea if her allowing someone else to touch her. And at the same time she prayed that he wouldn't get tired of her and find someone else to do it with. That would break her heart.

James looked down at her and saw her thoughts. "Never will there be another. You have marked me, I can't... If I ever did that it would hurt me as much as you. No one else interests me, Amani, I've only ever wanted you." As he spiked his fingers trailed down to her belly and along the waist of her skirt. "Did you make this outfit?" He whispered.

She nodded and took the distraction he offered. "I did." She said and gave a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I do, I love all your designs. You're so talented." He whispered as his fingers slipped past the waistband. "You're soft Amani." He whispered against her ear and nipped it.

She gasped and shivered. She rolled her hips up and spread her legs a bit. "We... we have to be quite..." she whispered with a moan. "Ru is... sleeping." She rolled her hips more.

James nodded, he pushed her skirt down and pushed his pants down and led her hand to his hardness. He let his finger drift down to her core and as her hand started to move on him his fingers plunged into her.

She gasped a moan and shivered. She loved the way his fingers felt and the way he touched her. She moaned and started to move her hand up and down his shaft. He had grown over the years and his stamina even lasted longer. She moaned again as pumped her hand faster on him. She used her thumb over the blunt head of his shaft.

James growled out a moan and pumped his hips as he kept his fingers moving in and out of her. God the way they touched. He kissed down her neck and nipped the base of it.

She moaned as excitement filled her stomach. She moaned and rolled her hips more. She gave little squeals and shivered. "Oh... God..." she moaned. She continued to move her hand up and down on his shaft, feeling it pulse in her hand. She shivered and felt her juices leak more.

James moaned and his thumb found her clit. God she responded so well, she was all his. He moaned and kissed her as her squeals became higher pitched. He lived that sound, he loved that sound of pleasure she made. He growled as he twitched and jerked.

Rain started to jerk and tightened. "J-James..." She moaned and squealed a little louder. She rolled her hips higher as more of her juices leaked. She moaned and lifted her hips up to him and jerked again. "James... James... it's... it's happening." She rolled back onto her head and gave a little scream as her orgasm hit.

James pumped his finger and his own release followed hers. He spilled himself all over her and felt her juices soak his hand. God he loved it. "I love you, my Amani." He laid his head down next to hers and nuzzled her neck.

She moaned and shivered as she jerked. God, she wanted more. She always did, but she knew it was him in her that she was missing. God, she really hoped it was as good as she hoped. She wasn't going to have him all night in many ways as possible. She kissed him and moaned.

He moaned and pressed closer to her. He felt her need and wanted so bad to fill it. But she wanted special and he was going to give that to her damn it. He kissed her deeper though and pressed himself against her thigh. "Amani, you are driving me crazy." He moaned and slid on top of her lifting her knee. He looked down at her and then Ru cried and he laughed and dropped his head next to hers full weight on her. "Duty calls my love." He whispered.

Rain giggled and kissed his cheek. She rolled them over and kissed him a couple of times. Then she stood and fixed her skirt. She quickly waved a hand to clean up and then went to Ru. "I'm here precious baby. I'm here. Aunty Rainy is here." She picked her up and kissed her little cheek. Lets change you and give a nice warm bottle." She cooed.

Ru settled down then have a little smile. "Aunty Rainy is silly. No more fluffy stuff." She sent.

"Yes, the fluffy stuff made you sneeze." She kissed her cheeks. "Come, time to change your diaper."

James groaned and rolled over on his back. "Our kids are so going to do this too." He got up and dressed with magic cleaned the rest of the mess and joined Rain.

Jonas stood in the partially open doorway of Romans workroom. He was now consumed by two women, it unnerved him. He shifted and walked in slowly, shyly. "Roman." He whispered heading for the tank.

Roman looked up and saw Jonas. She gave a slight nod and turned back to her work. She didn't particularly like Jonas. Harmon was okay, she could deal with him and Leelane, she loved Cecil, and Ruth was still a hard woman, but they worked well. It was Jonas she didn't really like. She had thought about all the spirits and their jobs. But the more she thought of Jonas the more she found she didn't like him. She scooped up some of her potion and sniffed it. She added more flavoring.

Jonas watched her. "Roman." He said softly. "You're a very beautiful woman." He said it and then was gone."How goes the..." Sune frowned at the shocked look on Roman's face. "Little goddess what happened?"

Roman growled and went back to there potion then she walked over ti the Japanese tank to say something but then thought better of it. Why even give him a second of her time. She growled and went back to her potion. "The lies... all lies." She grumbled.

Sune walked up hind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you?"

Roman looked at him and smiled. She kissed him and giggled. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, worried about you. You ready for what's coming?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Roman asked with a little frown.

"Being with just myself and John for a few months." He whispered. "Will you be okay? Probably, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should be okay." She leaned against him. "It will be a little odd, but I should be fine. I'm usually good at being alone. Besides you will be there to help me." She giggled. "And with you there we can make all kinds of trouble. John has a really hard time saying no. So I don't see him being like Lee. As for Celes, just as long as I keep her preoccupied, we should be good." She giggled.

Sune nodded and held onto her tightly. "Roman, I'd like to spend time with both of you... Like after Celes was taken and all that but... Happier." He whispered. "Do you think we could find time for that?" He asked. "John has expressed the same thing last night before we slept, he says the three of you used to watch movies."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yes, of course I want tons of time for just you and me... But you and Celes will naturally cling to one another in this time. Even if you say you'll be fine. You'll need her as much as she needs you but you spending time with us together may help our bond grow... May help everything." He whispered not sure he made sense at all.

She shrugged, "Yeah, if that is what you want."

Sune sighed. He kissed her nose. "Never mind, goddess, for a later date I think." He chuckles as it struck him she may not be as ready to share his as she claimed. He kissed her and looked at her potion. "Tell me all about this, story's everything you know I'm very curious."

"I'm not sure what story you speak of." She said with a little frown. "I can make up a story for you." She smiled.

Sune chuckled. "Lets start with the first time you ever used it, I'd like to hear what people told you about it." he said looking at the potion curiously.

"Well, when I first used it it was my...fifth year at Hogwarts. When I used it, I was serving as a distractions for Georgie and Fred. Well, apparently I interrupted potions class, by walking in with my ukulele and sang a song to the potions master, Snape. Celes' uncle. From what I'm told it was a love song about me and him. How we had to hide our love, and by him giving me detention, its because he has be harder on me and spend more time with me." She giggled. "Then apparently i gave a free concert in the Great Hall to everyone that was there."

Sune chuckled. "I'd like to see that." he said. "I'll have to see if I can ask for the memory sometime." he kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "Fascinating potion, released inhibitions like alcohol and energizes you like an energy drink." he said thoughtfully. "Potent, could be considered addictive. I wonder if it would work on me..." he mused.

"It should." Roman giggled. "Like I said last night, Noah perfected it so that it just gives you energy like the energy drinks… just less harmful to the body. If it works on me it should work on you no problem." She giggled again.

Sune gave a light chuckle and kissed her. "I will do this with you." he said and hugged her tightly and kissed her again.

She gave a little moan as she kissed him back. She sighed and pulled back a little. "You know, you really don't have to if you don't want to. You can always watch over me."

Sune pulled back and looked at her. "You know, I want to though." he gave a little grin and winks. "Means I can torture Lee more." he chuckled darkly.

Roman laughed. "Of course you would." She laughed again. "Its almost done. I was thinking maybe we can do it the tomorrow or the day after." She shrugged, "If we have time. I'll figure it out." She giggled and mixed her potion. "So, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing really, spend time with you plot my way into winning a bet." he shrugged and laughed at the look on her face. He kissed her and moaned a little. "Roman, are you okay?" he asked running his thumb under her eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you guys keep asking me this? I'm fine. Tell me, what am I doing that is causing everyone to ask if I'm fine? I seem to be doing fine. I think I'm fine. I'm having fun… or as much fun as I can have while stuck on this damn mountain. But no, everyone thinks something is wrong. Geez."

Sune winced. "Something is wrong." he whispered. "Just in that little outburst there I know there is."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, now there is something wrong. I'm annoyed that this keeps coming up. You know I truly was having fun but since everyone thinks I'm not then I guess I will have to do something else." She picked up her cauldron and started to pour the potion down the sink.

Sune growled and waved a hand and everything went back. "Stop it." he ordered in not very Sune like fashion. He grabbed her arms and brought her over to her couch and sat her down holding her in place. "Do you know what you just did?" he said. "You acted like Celes would when she thinks people are displeased with her. So annoying, hello youre Roman P. Mc Taggert, yes I pulled that from your head." he said.

"I am not! It's annoying that everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay. Do I not look okay? Obviously I'm doing something to displease everyone. Since you are all so worried about me, I might as well act like Celes." She rolled her eyes and then leaned against him. She didn't care if he sounded like Sune or not. She knew he loved her and wouldn't hurt her.

Sune pulled her into his lap and growled. "Something is off." He whispered. "And I'm not sure what it is but you need to figure it out." He rubbed her back. "Let's do this energy potion and forget my outburst please." He practically begs feeling bad for it.

Roman looked at him and sighed. He curled up on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I just... I'm just annoyed. I actually don't want to be here. There is nothing to do and it's _constantly_ cold and it's all white! There is no green, I can't really see the sun, I feel like if I don't go outside and see a real sun, I am going to wither away. "I'm a flower!" She said as she sat up and posed, trying to look like a flower. "I need sun, water, and a warm atmosphere!"

Sune chuckled. "You would hate Japan in the winter time little flower." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "It's okay we are leaving soon, promise. If it helps I think we are all growing wary of here, Harry and John are miserable in the cold too."

"Well, Japan is different. There is nothing to do here. There is a small town but nothing here. In Japan we can do things and there are cities and towns. And it's rich with culture." She giggled and looked at him. When I think of Japan's untouched snow, I think of Kill Bill. The sword scene between Lucy Liu and Uma Thurman. Do you think we can do that when we get there... without the killing. I can wear a kimono and be all bad ass." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." Then he frowned. "I want to find the rest of them while we are there." He whispered and buried his nose in her hair.

"We will find them. We really will find them. Then if we are there for the spring, then we will have a picnic and just have a reunion and fly kites! Fish, and have fun."

"Sounds fantastic." He sighed and kissed her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She kissed him. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just... I'm frustrated, a little on edge about Lee and Harry leaving, I really hope I get some Lee time before he goes. And none of that, this is me spending time with you because we have a bet with Sune and John. I want proper time... and... I'm also nervous about being around John for these months." She shrugged. "But it will fine. I know it will be."

"Tell him you want time, don't just pine for him and hope." He said and hugged her. "As for John I think he's just as nervous and not just about you either... I am." He whispered looking away.

"You're nervous about spending time with me?" Roman asked. She turned his head back. "I will try to be good." She whispered. "I will only be myself... all pain in the ass of me. It will be a crash course of being with the girls. We have our ups and downs. It's like having a proper relationship with Celes and I. It may be bumping at times but our relationship will be stronger."

Sune nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "Okay." He whispered. "I'm going to spent the afternoon with you now."

"Oh?" She asked. "In that case, you have to leave your fox ears on." She giggled.

He makes them appear and then twitches one and kisses her. "Okay my Roman, let's play." He said and picked her up and tossed her on her couch and walked over to the table she was working at and looked around.

Roman giggled and tucked her feet under her. "That is almost done. Bring that little card table over and we can play Mahjong."

He smiled and grabbed the table. "Last time we played I had you right after." He whispered as he set up the table and the game for them. "I'll have to teach you Go; Draco and I still play. Well, as often as we can."

"Sounds fun." She smiled, liking that he still maintained a relationship with Draco. They proceeded to play the game for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry watched Celes moving around the kitchen as she cooked. She had consented to make him dinner after he'd invited her for an evening alone. She was still buzzing from Lee, who has clearly won that round. She could barely talk above a whisper, but she was glowing. God, he was like a moth to the flame when she glowed. He wanted to touch her. Have her right there on the counter of the pocket kitchen she set up. He had yet to touch her since Arya was born, but had been assured by John it was safe. And he assumed from her glowing, that Lee had managed to use his words to seduce her right into his bed. He chuckled and she turned and gave him a dazzling smile that made his insides sing for her.

"Are you staring at me, Harry Potter?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, yes, Celes Diggory, I am." He winked and watched her lick her upper lip and suppressed the urge to moan.

She smiled, she knew he would try to seduce her, but unless he went completely dominant man on her, he didn't stand much of a chance. She turned and continued to cook. She was making him a spinach omelet with provolone cheese. She hummed a song from Roman's playlists. She had access to all of her stuff because technology made it possible. Now their library's were linked by family sharing. She wiggles her ass and then did a little spin as her mind choreographed the song. She wanted to do a Viennese waltz to it. She would at some point. She sighed the only person that was the right height was Sune or Ramon. She paused in her dance and realized she was breaking a rule.

"Not Lee." Harry chuckled.

"You won't say anything?" She asked.

"Our room, I say what happens here, stays here," he winked.

Celes giggled. "He'd be upset and put me in the suit." She said but there was love in the phrase.

"You love him so much." Harry said factually.

Celes paused. "Does that intimidate you?"

"No." He said without hesitation. "Your love for John does, though." He said.

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Oh, Harry." She whispered.

"You love him and he loves you in a way… Sometimes I wish I was all you needed." He admitted.

Celes was stunned. Harry never expressed this to her before, and in classic deer in the headlights Celes fashion she gave a not so smart remark. "Oh." She said.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"What?" She asked caught off guard.

"Bite the inside of your mouth. You started doing that when Lee got on you about your lip." He said. "And it makes me want to grab you and take you right here, screw the bed." He growled.

Celes' eyes widened as dominant Harry Potter reared his head and she blushed. "Harry." She whispered.

"Yes, Celes?" He asked.

God, he was hot. She turned and finished his food and served herself and him. Then she sat across from him deliberately.

"Celes?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" She looked up and nearly choked at the expression on Harry's face.

"Why are you sitting over there?" He asked, watching her squirm.

"My chair is over here." She said, not looking at him. What the hell? God, he was one she could feel the charm oozing off of him.

"There is a chair right next to me." He said in a soft husky voice.

Celes shivered and her body covered in goosebumps, then her nipples hardened. She dared a look at him and blushed. God, he even looked hot, all dominant and yummy. "I… I'm okay." She whispered.

Harry conceded and they finished eating. He picked up the plates and smiled as he brushed against her when he passed to the sink.

Celes shivered and bit the inside of her mouth as she watched him. She slid off her stool and walked up behind him. She reached up and touched his lower back through his shirt.

"Celes, I'm doing the dishes." He said finding her action arousing,

"I know." She whispered. "I… Harry, are you going to seduce me?"

"I already am, baby." He whispered and smiled when she gasped.

A shiver ran down to her naval and filled her with desire. God, he had sounded so… So sexy and American. It was odd how that flipped, she loved American accents. John's was like velvet and when he dropped into pidgin or ancient Hawaiian, she melted. And from the first time Roman ever said anything to her she was hooked.

"Like that?" He asked at her silence.

"Huh? Oh… I…" She trailed off and blushed as she dropped her hand. Oh, God, he was going to have her pleading for it before the night was out.

Harry finished the dishes and then helped her away from the pocket kitchen shrank it down and put it away. He offered his hand and got Celes up on their bed. He flipped on the tv and put on a show she liked, but had seen a million times. He pulled her into his side and started to trace little circles on her exposed chest. He listened to her moan. "What's this one about?" He asked absently not watching the show.

Celes looked and tried to concentrate on it. "Uh, uh this is where Angel is turned into a puppet." She moaned and tried to wiggle up so he was touching her breast, but he stopped her and she whimpered.

Harry nodded. "That sounds funny." He whispered and leaned down a skimmed his lips over her neck. "Celes, what do you want? Tell me what your body is saying."

"I want… Touch me Harry." She gasped and shivered as her core started to leak.

"Where, Celes?" He asked.

"E-everywhere." She gasped, her body calling for him. "Fill me, take me for God's sake. Please?" She begged.

"Mmm, okay," he whispered and danced his fingers down to her belly. "Have I ever told how incredibly sexy this is?" He whispered, tracing her whole stomach.

She shivered and moaned. "No. Harry touch me."

"I am touching you."

"Awe…" She moaned and rolled her hips when his hand slipped to her pubic mound. Her legs spread. "I'm seduced, you win… Please Harry, take me."

Harry waved a hand and their clothes were gone. He slid his finger to her core and found her wet and ready. "Oh Celes." He moaned and came up over her body. He picked up her legs and thrust into her hot core and moaned as he held her thighs sitting slightly back. He looked down at her, wanting to see her touch herself while he pleased her.

Celes moaned as her hands slid up her own body. She pushed into him when he thrust hard into her. God, it felt just right, just perfect…. Just Harry. She ached to move more but already felt an orgasm slipping into her full charge.

Harry felt the orgasm and moaned and started to piston into her lifting her legs up higher. Good God, this woman just... "Yes… God, yeah, Celes." He moaned and growled with each thrust.

Celes squealed and rolled onto head. "Shit!" She said as she came again, she never cursed, what the hell? She looked up at Harry, shocked and moaned as he kept going. She grabbed his arms and her voice was going as she held tight to ride out the rest of the divine feelings he was causing.

Harry growled louder and pumped even faster and harder and started to feel his orgasm. "Celes…" He moaned and threw his head back with a growl as they both came hard. He pushed up and into her spilling himself into her and the he dropped her legs and collapsed. He smiled at his triumph when he saw her eyes dropping. "I win." He said rolling off her and pulling her close.

Celes didn't even get a chance to agree before she was slipping into sleep.

" _Oh yeah, mate. Our team as killed it today._ " Harry sent Lee smugly.

Lee sent him a chuckle. " _Tomorrow will be Roman. We have to really bring it."_ Truth be told, he knew Harry could get Roman, no problem. He was just worried about himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to sweet talk her into bed. She could be difficult at times too. However, he wasn't going to let Sune and John know that he was nervous.

Harry felt Lee's nervously and sighed. Pep talk in order for him tomorrow. He hunkered down next to Celes and kissed her beautiful sleep cheek. "I'm so going to take you away." He whispered and let himself sleep. He woke the next morning, late, laying on his belly. He reached for Celes and found her not there. He sighed and rolled out of bed and pulled on pajama pants and padded to the kitchen. "Morning." Harry said he kissed Celes and then walked over to Roman with Pono. "Morning Sweetbottom." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled as she fed Pono. "Good morning to you too." She told him and made little faces at Pono.

Pono giggled. " _Hey dad! Dad! You see this? She doing something with her face. It hilarious! Do it again, do it again!"_ he said as he gave a little smile around her breast.

Lee chuckled, "He is easily entertained."

"He's John's son, of course he is." He said, winking at John.

"Rude." John said shaking his head.

Harry chuckled. " _You first or me?_ " He sent to Lee as he walked over to the coffee pot.

" _Uh, I think you. I still need to still paper myself… and try not to overthink. I tend to do that."_ He sent him a chuckle.

Harry sent him a chuckle. " _Talk to Celes._ " He suggested. "She's pretty good at helping you not overthink." He went over and sat down next to Roman. "Look at you, little cutie. Totally not from your father."

"Seriously? Pick on John day, much?" He grumbles

Roman laughed, "It's okay John, it just means we love you." She told him.

" _Of course I'm a cutie. I'm just awesome like that."_ Pono said. " _I'm awesome all by myself."_

"Full of himself too." Harry laughed.

John smiled. "I love you all too." He said and got up. "Off for my daily duties.

Harry watched him go and then smiled when Pono finished. "Ro, can I spend the morning with you?" He asked.

Roman looked at him with an amused smile. "Okay, sure." she told him and burped Pono. When she was done she laid him down. "Can I eat first, or would you like to cook for me?" She smiled. "Oh, and should I dress up for you too? Are we going out?" she giggled. She didn't want to play hard to get but she didn't want to be easy, either.

Harry chuckled. "Dressing up is good, wear a bikini." He winked. "In lavender." He added a moan in her ear for that. "Meet me after you finish." He picked up some bread and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Oooo." Celes wiggled her eyebrows at Roman. "Hot date... With bikinis... Wonder where you're going."

Roman shivered a little. She loved when he moaned in her ear. He made her feel like it was something private for them. "I don't know." She said as she smiled. She giggled and kicked her feet excitedly.

Lee chuckled and gave her a plate with french toast, eggs, and sausage. he placed the strawberry syrup next to her. "You like fun in the sun, don't you?"

"I do, I really do." Roman giggled. "French toast of awesome!" She sang as she poured syrup all over her french toast and eggs.

"Hey! slow down, sugar baby!" Lee said taking the syrup from her.

Celes giggled. She bit the inside of her mouth though, and then blushed. Oh, that Harry Potter man. She started to eat her own plate pouring a substantial amount of syrup on her French toast as well. Then she sort of withdrew into her mind.

Lee sighed and took the syrup. "Both of you women, and the syrup." he grumbled.

Roman giggled and ate her french toast. This was one of her favorite breakfast, that and waffles. Soft scrambled eggs with syrup, and sausage. She hummed as she dipped her sausage in the syrup and ate. "Breaks of sweetness, and awesomeness." she sang to herself. "Lots of goodness." She moaned as she ate. "Orange juice please."

Lee shook his head and poured her a glass of orange juice. "What about you, Celes?" He asked.

Celes blinked and snapped out of her memory and looked a little lost then she nodded. "Yes." She wasn't sure what she said yes to though. When Lee set juice down she smiled and the. Inhaled the rest of her food. She downed the orange juice. "I'll be in my workroom if you need me!" She called leaving the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Sune said as he walked in. "Speedy one today isn't she?" He asked sitting next to Roman.

Roman frowned at the empty door then shook her head. "Morning!" she greeted and kissed his cheek.

Lee shook his head. " _Are you okay?"_ he sent Celes. "We have eggs, french toast, and sausage… unless you want something else?" he told Sune as he set a cup of green tea in front of him.

Sune grinned. "You know what I want to ask for, but that will do too." He said teasingly.

" _I'm... Thinking too much... I just think I'm going to take a me day. If you need me don't hesitate though."_ Celes sent back.

" _Okay, I'll be up after breakfast. I have some questions."_ he sent her. Then he reached out and pinched Sune's cheeks. "Well, aren't you a cutie." he told him. "Bratty fox!" he growled playfully.

Roman giggled, "I love my bratty fox." She cooed at him. "You are soo cute, and loveable." She cooed and kissed his cheek down his neck. Then she giggled and went back to her food.

Sune shuddered. It went without saying she was off limits today, but God, the things he wanted to do to his Roman. He watched her eat until Lee put a plate down. He grinned and started to eat.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

Roman smiled and finished her food. Then she downed her orange juice. "Okay, I am going to go get changed. "Love you both." She blew Lee a kiss then tilted Sune's head back and kissed him. She giggled. "Love you too."

Lee chuckled as he watched Sune. "Oh, you have it bad." He told him. "The wittle bitty foxy woxy want to spend time with the Roman." he teased him as he started to clean up so that he could go and talk to Celes.

"You suck!" Sune called after him.

He chuckled. Once he was done he picked on Sune a little more then made his way up to Celes' work room. He knocked gently and poked his head in. "Celes?"

Celes scowled down at the page she was trying to write in her book and growled just as there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she called and smiled when she saw Lee. "Hi, Chocolate Bear." she said sweetly, standing and shutting her pages.

Lee smiled and walked in. He closed the door behind him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Celes bit the inside of her mouth and smiled. "I'm okay, just distracted." she took his hand and led him to her little couch and sat down with him.

"You have that look." he reached out and ran a thumb over her cheek where she bit. "You are half distracted by something personal and by your work. So, since your work is totally amazing, I'm going to ask about the personal. Talk to me, really, talk to me."

Celes sighed and crawled into his lap. "Hi'iaka brought a memory to the surface this morning, I didn't even honestly remember at all." she whispered and twisted her fingers in his shirt. "I remember where our house was... before... when we had a life in Romania."

It dawned on Alemana. "Oh, Celes…" He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really hoped that she wouldn't have showed you that." He told her. "Uh… I can understand if you don't want to be around me or if you don't trust me right now."

Celes looked up at him sharply. "That's not the problem, it just... it was weird. Its on Elisha's property. Apparently he would seek out your rebirthed lives and bring you back each time." she sighed. "I'm not... scared. It was just a house it just took me off guard." she whispered and kissed his chin up to his lips to reassure him. "I'm okay, really."

Lee frowned as he looked at Celes. "Wait… Elisha always seeked Alemana out?" He really didn't know how to take that information. "I feel a little… This is bullshit! Why didn't Elisha tell me this?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not the point right now. Totally not the point. So, you really are okay?"

Celes nodded and kissed him. "Yes, I'm okay. You may beat up Elisha at a later date since I know you'd like to ask him why he never helped you find Pele." she winked and then laid her head on his chest. "Talk to me, husband, what's wrong?"

He sighed and held her. "You read me just as I read you." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, do you know that?"

Celes looked up at him. "I do know that, I love you too." she kissed his cheek and then the corner of his mouth, even though he wasn't smiling. She kissed his lips and then looked into his eyes. "Tell me." she whispered.

He gave a smile. "I'm stuck in my head. I'm not sure I can sweet talk Roman. I mean… not lately. The only times I can do it is when I have had some wine and I become this mix of myself and Alemana. But that isn't sweet talking her. I use to sweet talk her before then. I'm not sure if I'm losing my touch or if we just evolved."

Celes traced the bridge of his nose and smiled. "How did you used to do it, love?" she asked softly. "God, you used to do it so well." she traced his lips. "Candyman, isn't that what she calls you? Lips like sugar cane." she whispered and then took a deep breath and leaned back. "Well, okay. Be her Lee. Not mine, or the Lee you are with our family or anything like that. Just be hers." she whispered and looked at her fingers on his lips and smiled. "You're her Candyman when you are hers for a little while. You forget... everything when you're hers. Do that and the charm and seduction will spill right out of you." she dropped her hand and looked down blushing, had she really just said all that? Wow, what was going on with her.

"I don't forget everything." He whispered. "I just…" he gave a little frown and shook his head. he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm overthinking everything. I just…" he sighed. "I guess I'm nervous." He whispered.

Celes looked at him, actually a little shocked. "You? Really?" she kissed him then. "You'll be fine, love." she whispered. "There isn't anything wrong between you two right now, despite that craziness of that dream from stupid stinky Mona... er, sorry Alemana." she added. "You two are good, missing each other I think but good." she turned in his lap and straddled it. "You're a freaking awesome, sexy, makes a girl just wet with a word kind of guy. And I have seen you do it to Roman. So youre good, just be Lee and she'll be Roman and you'll be good." she whispered, God she was being bold.

Lee leaned his head back and laughed. "You, my little minx, are truly made of awesome right now." He looked at her and smiled as he pushed back some of her hair. "So, I see you straddling my lap, you planning to do something? Are you trying to seduce me?" he chuckled.

Celes giggled and lowered herself and press against him. "I don't know what I'm doing, Lee." she whispered. "But for some reason it's all spilling out of me like a flood of awesome seductive minx temptress." she kissed his chin and up to his lips. "But today isn't about me, its about Ro." her hands slipped down to the bottom hem of his shirt and she slipped them under it and along his pants waist line. "But if you don't stop me, I might keep trying." she whispered.

Lee smiled at her. He actually like this. He wanted to play. "Oh, is that right?" he asked. "And what if i want you to touch until the last minute and then stop you. Oh, the frustrated look you give me, the brightness of your eyes…" he moaned and smiled at her.

Celes shivered and slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants. "Would you like to try and see if you can accomplish it?" she whispered as her fingers brushed the top of his shaft. God this was hot, whatever she was doing, whatever she was channeling it was hot. She didn't not intend for anything to happen just to talk to him but... she moaned and kissed down his neck.

He kissed her and held her hands. "Maybe not." He chuckled and then pulled her hands up and over her head. "But I know I can do something that you will not be able to stop." He held her hands in one of his and started to tickle her.

Celes squealed and tried to squirm away as she laughed. "Lee!" she squealed and wiggled and tried so hard to get away as her laughter picked up. She bucked against him and it didn't help because if she moved he just tickled another part of her and she was extremely ticklish.

He laughed as he maneuvered them around and she was laying on the couch and he pinned her down. He tickled her more, enjoying the sound of her musical laugh. It just made him feel good to hear it. She hadn't really laughed in a while and to finally hear it, it was awesome. He sat back and smiled down at her. Then he frowned. Roman hadn't really laughed either. She giggled but not laughed. "Are you and Roman okay?" He asked suddenly.

Celes paused and instantly sobered stiffening. "I... don't know." she whispered and shut her eyes. "I'm trying really hard not to over think it. We have sex, spend time together but... she..." her lower lip started to tremble and she bit it to stop the action.

He cupped her cheek and then poked her nose. "None of that." he told her. "I won't ask if you don't want me too. Just know I'm here if you need to talk. Even if you are throwing ideas out and you just need me to listen. Same goes with Harry. If you don't want to talk to me, you know you can talk to Harry." he gently tapped her nose a few times. "What are you working on that had your growling?" He asked her, giving her an out if she wanted it.

Celes jumped on the subject pushing her other feeling aside for the time. "I'm at a plateau in my Eastern Healing book. I need to discuss with Sensei. I hope Sune invites him to Japan when we go." she sighed and looked up at Lee. She wanted to tell him about how she felt, God, she wanted to run away and hide. Roman was pulling away and she wasn't sure what it could be, other than what had happened. She wanted to run, the thought passed her mind again and she jolted and sat up. "I..." she looked at him. "Need to go see him maybe." she finally whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lee said. "Where are you going? You are going to leave now? You can't leave now. We need more family time. I mean… Harry and I are going to be leaving soon. Then you and Ro are going with John and Sune."

Celes frowned at him, she heard the undertone of... panic? In his voice. "Oh, no I just want to talk to Sensei... I don't have to go now." she whispered and sat up now and moved closer to him. "Its okay, I'm not going anywhere I was thinking out loud." she kissed him. "I'm sorry."

He calmed down, "Oh." he said. "Oh, okay." He sat back. "Uh… how about a snack?" he asked. He took a deep breath and calm down again. "Okay, here is a crazy thought…" He told her. "Look, I know there is something wrong between you and Ro. I can sense a little of it. And you are stuck in your head about it. When you get too stuck in your head you tend to run. How about you leave that for Sune and John. Let Harry and I get settled in our new jobs and you can run with them." He gave a little smile. "Sune seems to have a tracker of some kind on Roman. I'm not sure what John has on you. It will be entertaining to see how he handles it."

Celes gave him a sad smile. "Oh Lee, they'd be terrified to tell you I ran anywhere or disappeared." she whispered and kissed him. "I wont run, I promise. You're leaving..." she looked down. "Well, I'm leaving and you're staying." she shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I need to talk to Ro, but not today. I'm afraid if I try to it'll just dissolve into sex and then, well you'll have to punish me again for touching your butterfly." she gave him a wicked grin.

He laughed and poked her cheek. "I know they will, and damn well be better be." he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you. I love both my women and I worry about the both of you. You both are my lives. I can't express how much I love you two women. You know what? When I get back, I'm going to make sure I buy my women something pretty and shiny. Sparklies, as you both say." He smiled.

Celes' eyes light up. "Yay!" she bounced on the sofa and then kissed him. "Snack time." she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She realized if she ran at all, it wouldn't be from him or Harry. She kissed him again and giggled as they got up and went down to the kitchen.

Harry waited for Roman outside of her workroom, he grinned like an idiot. He had something really fun planned for them. Seducing her seemed to work best in the wake of or during their dates. When she appeared in the hallway and grinned and walked up to her and traced the line of one of her bikini's straps. "So hot." he whispered to her.

She giggled and did a little spin. "See, I have a bow here." She pointed at the bow between her breast, "And two here." She pointed at the ones that started the triangle of her bikini bottoms. They are a nice shiny lavender color too. She giggled as she then pulled on one of her sarongs. "Well, Koa. Let the fun begin." She giggled. "Or are you just going to stay here and decided if you are going to touch me now." She teased and kissed him.

Harry chuckled and turned and picked her up. "Come on." he growled into her neck and nipped it. He swept her into her workroom and then popped them into the Hawaiian tank. They were on one of the smaller islands. He took her hand and led her into the tropical forest. "This island has a small volcano on it." he said as he led her to an opening. On one side was a waterfall and a pool of water surrounded by foliage. On the other was a volcano rock formation and in some of the divots were pools of steaming water. "Hot springs and a pool." he grinned boyishly at her. "Lohai'u showed me this, it doesn't exist in modern day Hawaii."

"So, water fun? I like water fun. Can we dive off the waterfall? Oh, and swim around in the cool pools, and then soak in the hot spring?" She took off her sarong and giggled. "Come on Harry! Tell me what are we doing?" she squealed and then shook him excitedly.

Harry chuckled and picked her up. "You are far too excitable." he whispered and kissed her. "Water, hot spring... touching you." he moans into her ear and nips it.

She shivered. "I want my fun before you touch… I mean touching is fun, but…" She shivered again. "Oh, you know what I mean." She kissed him and giggled. She saw his nipple rings and twirled her finger around one of them. "I may need to play with these too." She whispered.

Harry moaned and nodded. "I may just have to let you." he said and then slid his hands down her back side. He squeezed her ass kissed her with a moan and then lifted her and tossed her into the deep part of the cold water.

She gave a squeal and curled into a ball. She resurfaced and looked at him. "Oh, its on!" She declared and had her magic self push him in. She swam over to him. When he resurfaced she wrapped herself around him and started bouncing on him, trying to make him go under the water again.

Harry laughed and held her. "Keep bouncing, Sweetbottom, Ill just remove a few obstruction and put your bouncing to the test." he whispered heatedly to her.

She gave a little gasp. "Oh! You dirty man!" She said. Then she twisted her legs around his and caught him off balance and caused him to go under. "Ha! Eat that Mr. Potter!"

Harry growled under the water and snaked his hand out and pulled her right under with him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and surfaced. "You are just..." he shook his head and laughed. "Lets swim." he suggested keeping his arms around her.

She giggled. "You stinky man brat." she giggled. She slipped out of his arms and started to swim around, enjoying the water. The fresh flowers, the bright hot sun, the insect even surrounded her senses. She loved it. It was Hawaii. It smelled of Hawaii, and it filled her. She sighed as she floated on her back and lazily made circles with her hands. She closed her eyes and started to relax as she started to hum Aloha Oe'.

Harry watched her, she was beautiful. So beautiful here. He swam over and placed his hands lightly under her back and joined her in her humming harmonizing their voices as he allowed his fingers to dance along her back and lightly over her ass and then back again. She was soft and in her element in Hawaii.

Roman smiled. She loved the sound of his singing voice. She knew it was wrong but sometimes when he sang to Celes, she would sit outside the room and just listened. It was like a forbidden pleasure she knew she should have, but yet enjoyed. It was why she only stayed for part of the song then left. She looked at Harry and smiled, "I like you. I like you a lot."

Harry smiled down at her. "Do you now, you know I have this wife she says that too." he chuckled and ran his fingers down her back and then along the edge of the bikini bottoms caressing one of the bows on it.

She shivered, "Do you?" she asked. "Tell me more about her. I think I may like this person." she giggled.

"Beautiful native American girl, well she's Hawaiian but she looks native... and hot. She does this thing too , where she looks at me with her big golden eyes and I just have to have her." he leaned down and kissed her and moaned. "It works better when I'm slightly intoxicated, because my inhibitions go out the door but..." he moaned again and kissed down her chin as his hand started to massage her ass, he had stopped….

"But… what?" she whispered as she shivered. "...because my inhibitions go out the door but… what?" She asked him and giggled.

"But then again, they tend to go out the door whenever I'm around her too." he whispered and splays his free hand on her belly and presses her down into the water, not to dunk her, and pulled her to him making her wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her. "I get all, unhinged. I growl and bite." he said skimming his teeth down her neck.

She shivered and moaned. "Growl… and bite?" she asked and shivered. "Oh… God… I like growls… and bites…" She whispered as she pulled him closer into her. "Is that what you are going to do?" She whispered against his lips.

Harry nodded and then captured her bottom lip between his teeth and with a growl he pulled on it. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." he moaned and pressed into her sliding his hands to her ass and squeezing, God it was his favorite feature on her body. He loved her whole body, worshiped it in fact, but that ass. He moaned and turned and pressed her into one of the smooth water worn rocks and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned against his mouth and sucked on his tongue. She pulled him tighter into her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers laced through his hair and she pressed her breast into his chest. She shivered and moaned as she rolled her hips against him, feeling his hard shaft against her core. She gave a whimper as she felt her core throb for him.

Harry moaned and felt her heat on his hard shaft. God, wow she just... "Youre so ready..." he whispered against her lips and squeezed her ass causing her to do this little grinding bounce that gave them both pleasure. He moaned again and nipped down her neck. "Im going to do such bad things to you." he whispered panting slightly as he continued to kiss and nip to her shoulder.

She shivered and moaned. "God…"She rolled her hips as she continued the grinding bounce on him. She didn't know what how this was happening but, God, it felt so good. She laced her fingers more into his hair and then pulled on it. There was just something about being in a jungle type atmosphere, and being so aroused with Harry. It made it so… "God… harry… Harry, I… I need... I need a lot." she whimpered as she slid her hand down fingers down his back and tried to pull him more into her. God, how did he do this to her. He seemed calm but she was starting to lose her shit.

Harry moaned and squeezed her ass once more. Then he popped them out of the pool of water and onto a pallet. God he'd have her right then but he wanted to give her pleasure. He moaned and laid her down and traced his finger over her bikini top. He watched her nipples harden in response of his touch. "You need... What?" He asked as he leaned down and started a slow torture of kisses that trailed down her body

She gasped a moaned and shivered. " Needed…" She whimpered as she laced her fingers through his hair again. She raised her body up and rolled her hips. She spread her legs so his body settled between them. She raised her hips up wanting him to do something… either use his mouth or his saft. " I… I need…. I need to scream…" She told him. "Please… God… Please."

Harry moaned and kissed back up to her breasts. He waved a hand and they were both naked. God, how could he resist that? Roman begging? He moaned and flicked his tongue over her nipple and shivered as he pressed his shaft into her core. He looked up at her unable to resist. "You want this?" he whispered and pushed a little more into her.

She rolled her hips wanting more, hoping to get him to enter her all the way. She whimpered when he didn't budge. She gave a growl and then looked up at him. "You evil… evil man… You are teasing me…" She whimpered. "No, I don't want it." She told him.

Harry gave a little chuckle and pushed into her lifting her knee to his hip as he did. He moaned and felt her grip him as he thrust deep into her. "That's not what your body is saying to mine." he whispered and kissed her as he started to pump into her.

Roman rolled onto her head and moaned loudly. She Rolled her hips and started to meet his thrust. God, he felt so good. She moaned again and kissed him. She kissed down his neck. "It… it don't listen… to me…" She moaned to him.

Harry nodded and moaned into her ear as he nuzzled his way down her neck. He slid his other hand down and lifted her other knee and thrust a little harder into her his fingers biting into the back of her thighs. "Its… okay." he moaned. "Mine doesn't most times… I was going to taste you and then have you but I couldn't resist the feel of you around me while I was buried deep in you." he nipped down along her collarbones and shivered as his body responded to hers.

"Oh… God…" She moaned. She rolled her hips faster as she felt her juice leak. God… She wanted both… but her wildness just… took over. She slid her hands down to her clit and started to rub it. She Squealed as she rolled her hips faster. More of her juices leaked as she felt her orgasm slowly starting to fill her body.

Harry growled and leaned back on his heels to watch her touch herself. "Shit…" he moaned and thrust harder and faster. He could feel her tightening more. He pulled her onto him now as he thrust and never took his eyes off her hands on herself. God it was hot and it drove him insane. He started to growl with each thrust as his lower back tightened in anticipation of release.

"Oh, God… oh, God, Oh, God… Oh, God!" She started to scream. Her body jerked and shivered as more of her juice leaked. She withered and shivered as her thighs shook. She screamed as she rolled onto her head and finally gave one last scream as it hit her. Her juices gushed out and she screamed again.

Harry gave a loud growl and thrust hard and deep into her as he found his own release. He growled a moan as they rode out the orgasm and then he collapsed on top of her. "Woman…" he panted. "I think… God… you drive me crazy." he kissed her neck to her shoulder enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. "I think… Oh God that was insane and hot."

Roman panted and giggled. Her body felt so good. "Yes…" She moaned. "I enjoyed that… I enjoyed that a lot" She whispered. "We should do so again." She giggled as she rubbed her legs up and down his side. "Next time you use your mouth… and I can use mine."

Harry moaned and kissed her. "Yes." he whispered against her lips. "We shall do it that way next time." he kissed down her neck and then rested his head next to hers and played with her hair. "You are beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." She told him. "You are not bad looking yourself." She giggled. "Pretty hot if you ask me."

Harry chuckled. "I do ask you and I agree with the assessment." he kissed her. "You good, you still want to go in the springs and play in the water and sun with me for the rest of the morning till lunch?"

"Oh, yes please!" She giggled. "Lots of playing and splashing. Oh, I can make you a lei if you want." She giggled.

"I would like that." he said and got up slowly then pulled her up with him and kissed her. "I think I may have to have you again too before lunch, Sweetbottom."

She laughed, "Well," She walked over to her bikini bottoms and slipped them on slowly, giving him a little show. "I can handle that." She giggled.

Harry watched her and moaned. "Good, me too." He pulled his trunks back on and then scooped her up and headed back for the water jumping in with both of them.

Celes left Lee in the kitchen after her snack. This boost of whatever was kind of awesome for her. she felt better, still a little off about Ro, but good mostly. She hummed as she trudged up to her cabin, she wanted to work in her garden and then maybe cleanse some more of the Mountain soil. It still took it out of her but she could do it for longer now. When she got to her cabin she went in quickly freezing her ass off. She started a fire with magic and then went into her small kitchen and started to make hot chocolate.

Lana banged on the door. "Oy! Mama!" She called through the door. "Let us in, it's freezing!" she complained.

"Mama!" Bree called

Celes waved a hand and door opened. "Come on babies." She said and they came in. "Close the door it's cold!"

"Its freezing! Its like… wow, I didn't know hell can be so cold. Maybe hell is personalized to different people." Lana said as she closed the door and took her jacket off and helped Bree take her jacket off.

Bree liked how Lana just helped her with things no question. Once they were I. Just sweaters and jeans she took Lana's hand automatically and they went and sat on the couch. "Maybe, but you're not going to hell." She said kissing the corner of Lana's mouth.

Celes laughed. "Hot chocolate, girls?" She asked

"Yes please." Lana said as she sat in front of the fire and shivered. "You walk really fast. We tried calling out to you but you were like in the zone, man." She said

Celes laughed as she prepared cups, Bree's with marshmallows and Lana's with whipped cream and cinnamon for a bit of spice. She smiled and carried the tray over. "Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff. You want to help in the garden after we warm up its a greenhouse and Jude and Val should be coming up soon." She offered then their hot chocolates.

Bree took hers and nodded and she curled into Lana's side.

"Sounds like fun to me." Lana said. She gently blew on hers and sipped it. It tasted really good. "This is good." She told Celes. "You know what I also like? If you sprinkle a little chili powder. At first I didn't think it would work, but then Pop-pop showed me that chocolate can have chili in it too." She grinned up at Celes.

Celes smiled. "I used that while you Mum was pregnant with you to make this cake. It's chocolate and chillies." She said. "I don't have chilli powder though cause I only have a fridge of awesome here no pantry or spice cabinet." She sipped on her own and smiled at the girls. "What brings my bean and her Lana tithe cabin?"

Bree blushed but beamed. "Lala had a question." She said.

"What, but… I…" She blushed and looked away. "I… I had a question about you and mum." She whispered.

Celes raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just… I know you and mum love each other and you kiss." she blushed. "Do… do you also do romantic stuff like going out and spending lots of time?"

"We do, we go on dates. Sometimes mum dresses like a boy." She said a little wistfully and blushed herself. "We spend a lot of time kissing... And stuff. We like to watch movies it gives us an excuse to get tangled around each other."

Bree blushed. _"I want to be tangled with you."_ She sent Lana shyly.

Lana blushed again. " _I think we can do that._ " She looked over to Celes. "So, we can do other things besides kissing all the time? You like to garden and do medical things, Mum likes to do things at her club… whatever that is. And she likes to create things. She also likes to cause trouble." She giggled. "What do you two like to do together when you two are so different?"

Celes thought about it. "Well I'm not a complete stick in the mud, I like to help her cause trouble. We play games, we both enjoy the water and being in it. Hawaii..." She said as if that answered a question. "We both like potions, we work well together even if she is bossy I love it and do what she says." She giggled.

"I'm not bossy." Lana said, and drank her hot chocolate and avoiding eye contact.

Bree smiled. "We are the same in that, I'm bossy and demanding." She giggled and hugged Lana kissing the corner of her mouth again.

She laughed, "Bree enjoys tea parties and collecting tea sets. I love quidditch!" she sang.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader. Since Rainy and James have been there each of the houses has a squad. I want to cheer my Lala on! She's awesome!" Bree said.

"I used to be pretty good, I played keeper." Celes said fondly thinking back on her Quidditch days.

"Really?" Lana asked as she bounced on her knees. "That sounds so awesome, I didn't know you played. Why don't you play now?"

Celes gave a sad smile. "Your Uncle Cedric who died when I was in school played... He taught me... I don't fly or like going high anymore." She said.

"Mum used to call him something? I seen a picture of him with it on there." Bree whispered.

"Well that's stupid." Lana said. "If he taught you to play and fly then why would you let the one thing he taught you, die with him then to uplift it and keep the memory alive." She said and then looked at Bree and Celes. "Sorry." She said and turned back to the fire. "My mouth spills words from my brain when I find something… off. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Celes smiled at her. "Don't be, you're right." She bit the inside of her mouth. "Put your jackets and boots back on." She said standing. "Meet me outside." She waved a hand and was bundled and headed out. She took a deep breath of crisp Romanian air and then summoned Lana's broom and her own Firebolt.

Bree looked at Lana. " what did you do?" She asked getting up.

"I don't know. I mean… I didn't mean to say all those things. Really, I didn't mean to. I just meant to keep it in my brain, but… it spilled out. Do you think she will be okay." She asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"She didn't sound upset." Bree said and pulled in her boots. They headed out.

"Go flying with me?" Celes asked. "Bree can ride with you."

Lana nodded as she picked up her broom. "Hold tight to me." She told Bree. When she did, she kicked off the ground and hovered until Bree was comfortable.

Bree adjusted and then leaned her head on Lana's back. "Good."

Celes licked her lips and looked up at them and then slowly mounted her broom. Her heart pounded as she felt the familiar crippling fear of heights. She pushed it down, today she was different. She didn't know why or how but she was and she was going to do this she kicked off and gave a little squeal and gripped her broom handle tightly. She took deep breaths as she maneuvered to where Lana hovered and then closed her eyes a minute in a ritual Cedric had taught her. "Fly, straight and true and nothing can stop you." She whispered and opened her eyes and suddenly felt calm. "Let's go." She said and shot off tears blowing off her face as she flew.

"Look, she is pretty fast!" Lana said. "Come on, let's go." She raised up higher and followed her.

Celes started to laugh as she got comfortable again on her broom. It had been ages since she'd flown. She looked down at the forest and snow whizzing past and grinned when the fear of heights was nowhere to be felt. She whipped up to their house and did some fun acrobatics on her broom as she giggled.

Roman felt the excitement of Celes. She had looked around for her but didn't find her. She looked out the window and breathed against the glass. " _Wherefore art thou? I feel you and can't find you in the house. I want to see this excitement you are feeling. I bet you are glowing!"_ she sent Celes.

" _Come outside and look up!"_ Celes squealed excitedly.

Roman smiled and skipped excitedly to the door and pulled on her boots and jacket. She ran out the door. She looked around and then frowned when she didn't see Celes. She gave a pout and crossed her arms. "Where is she?"

Celes saw Roman and her heart just filled. She looped around and then went low and whipped right in front of her and back up into the sky.

She gasped as she looked up. THen she gave a scream of excitement as she jumped up and down. She flung her arms around. "Celes! Oh! Celes!" She screamed again and jumped around some more.

Lee ran out the house. "What's going on? What is really going on?" He asked as he looked around. "What is it."

"LOOK!" Roman screamed and jumped. "Take me up! i want to go up!" She called to Celes.

"Oh… My… God…" lee said as he looked around.

Celes heard Roman's call and flipped around and landed in front of her breathing hard. She grinned from ear to ear. "I flew." she said eyes sparkling with tears.

Harry ran out of the house in boots and a jacket and his mouth drapped open when he saw Celes standing with a broom. "What…" he trailed off.

Roman crashed into Celes and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Celes!" She said as her own tears filled her eyes. "Celes you flew! you really flew!" She kissed her and moaned. "She flew!" she squealed again. "Oh, I want to go up with you, please let me go up. I was the one that never got the hang of flying when we were younger.

Celes nodded and sniffed. "Okay, lets go." she mounted her broom and waited for Roman and then kicked off and let her adjust to be comfortable and then took off with her enjoying how she was clinging to her.

Harry watched Celes fly and couldn't help his own tears. "Mate, she healed a little today." he whispered to Lee.

Lee smiled, "Yes, oh… oh, God… yes." He smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "What the hell are we doing here. Let's get up there."

Roman squealed as she held onto Celes. This was one of the reasons why she didn't have a broom. She rather fly with someone then on her own. Her body shivered with excitement and slid her hands up to her Celes' breasts as she held tighter onto her.

Celes gasped as her body automatically arched into Roman's hands. She moaned and the thrill of flying and being touched sank it. "God!" she gasped. "This is… Oh Roman…" she moaned and flew them up above the trees now.

"Hot… God… so hot." She moaned in her ear. "Please, let me touch you… in the air. I have always wanted to do this to you and Harry." She moaned. "Ever since school…. well Harry was later, but… you…"

Celes shivered as warmth and need filled her. "God… yes." she leaned back but kept them steady flying fast still. "Touch me…" she moaned and pushed harder against her hands.

Roman moaned as she one hand stayed on her breast and the other slid down her flat stomach. Her fingers toyed with the waistband of her jeans, then slipped in. She moaned as she massaged her breast and her fingers finally brushed over her core. "Why, Celes… You aren't wearing any panties." she gasped.

Celes gave a smile and moaned. "Well no Roman, no I'm not. I'm feeling very sexy today." she lifted her hips a little and moaned as her eyes shut a second and then she opened them back up. She kept flying them in wide circles to avoid Lana and Bree seeing them, unaware that the boys were coming up.

Roman giggled. "I like sexy Celes." She said and slid her fingers into her core. She moaned as she felt how hot this was. She shivered with her own arousal as she pumped her fingers into her. Her other hand slid under her sweater and rolled her nipples until it harden more. She rolled her own hips as if she felt her own fingers in her own core. "So… hot…" She moaned.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Lee called.

Celes started to pant and sped up a bit to keep away from the boys so they could have their fun. Her hips rolled and God help her her juices just leaked out of her freely. This was hot, one of her favotire things to do was anything thrilling like this and have sex and Roman/Ramon gave that to her the most. "Oh… God… yes." she moaned and held onto her broom tighter to keep them steady.

Harry frowned and pushed a little faster. "Why are they speeding up?" but suddenly felt his marks tingle. "Shit! They're… they're… holy hell that is hot." he said.

"Oh, my God." Lee said. "We better stay under them just in case they get too far into it and loose control."

Roman moaned with her and started to pump her fingers faster. "God… so hot…" She moaned and pressed the heel of her hand to her clit and rubbed it. She felt her own juices leak as she rolled her hips with the pace of her own fingers. "God… God…" She panted. "Celes… This is… this is…" She moaned again.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. "Are… you going to… come too…" she asked as her body shook and tightened around Roman's fingers. "God… please do…" she moaned.

Harry steadied his broom beneath them and shook his head. "This is just… hot."

Lee shivered, "Yes, yes it is. Dear God, I want to do this with Roman too."

Roman moaned and panted. "Yes… I just…" She bit into Celes' jacket and squealed as she orgasm hit her. Her own juices leaked out of her and she shivered again. "Oh, my God…" She moaned. "Geezus."

Celes squealed and leaned forward as her orgasm hit and she sent the broom into a dive. She shuddered and moaned and then realized what was happening. "Oh shit." she said and started to pull up. They got up along the ground and then flew right into a snow drift and both came off the broom. Celes burst out laughing and rolled over on top of Roman and looked down at her. "I guess I'm a little rusty." she giggled and kissed her and moaned.

Roman moaned and wrapped her arms round her. "Good God! Wait… wait, too cold! Snow… snow everywhere… cold!" She squealed and bucked under Celes.

Celes rolled off of her and watched her jump up. She shivered herself and got up. Every since Arya was born she felt the cold just as much. "Guess playtime is over." she whispered and picked up her broom and started towards the house.

Roman ran towards her and jumped on her back. She gave a squealed. "You flew! Oh, my God, you flew! What made you fly? Will you do it again? Oh, you can play Quidditch and I can commutate!"

Celes couldn't help but smile. She hoisted Roman higher and continued to trudge home. "Lana actually, she said it was silly for me to not fly because my brother died and he taught me to. I should keep flying for him. She was right." she said. "I will do it again, maybe even play Quidditch. Oh I think I'll be able to do other things now too. Oh Roman we should go back to Paris." she said and bounced them as the boys landed a few feet in front of them.

"Nice save, but you scared the shit out of us!" Harry said, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Lee smiled, "It was so awesome!" He walked over to both girls and picked both of them and hugged them and bounced them. Then he shook them. "Don't you guys do that again! I'll shake you crazy! Don't scare me like that again!"

Roman laughed. "Lee…"

Celes giggled and looked up at him. God she was still running on this super confidence boost thing. "If we do it again, it'll be my fault, so I guess you'll have to take me over your knee." she said in a husky voice.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he heard Celes say that.

Roman's mouth fell open as well. "Freak." Roman teased. She jumped off Celes' back.

Lee laughed, "Still on your little high, I see. Get back in the sky."

Celes giggled and shrugged. "I'm sexy today!" she sang and started off and looked down at the broom in her hand and paused suddenly as it all caught up with her, tears filled her eyes. "Oh…" she whispered as they started to fall.

"What happened? She was happy." Harry asked and then walked up to Celes.

"Cedric." she whispered and smiled running her thumb over his initials on her broom handle.

Roman and Lee smiled. They walked up to them and started a group hug. "The Cel-bear flew!"

Lee chuckled, "Our Celes flew again. We will have to have a true match."

Celes sniffed and wiped her face on Harry's coat and nodded. "I'd like that." she said and looked at Roman and Lee, the night she had completely fallen apart about her brother it had been them who had been there. She sniffed. "God, I'm so glad I have you guys to put up with my weird phobias." she said and hugged Harry and felt squished between the people. The four of them were bonding again.

John smiled as he watched the four of them from the back door next to Sune. "She flew."

Sune nodded. "She did." he allowed.

"God, are we ever going to have that with them?" John asked.

"I sure as hell hope so." Sune said he could feel they both had pain attached to wanting that and masked their pain so it didn't ruin the moment. "We will."

John nodded. "Good."

"Okay!" Lee said, "Inside, we need to make dinner. Come you flying squirrel." he teased Celes.

"She isn't a flying squirrel… oh look, a squirrel!" Roman said and hugged Celes tighter and laughed.

Celes giggled and wrapped her arms around Roman, for the first time since Pono was born she almost felt normal with Roman. "Food is good, I forgot how hungry flying makes me."

Harry chuckled and started to usher them towards the door.

Lana and Bree landed. "That was pretty awesome!" Lana called and ran over to them, holding Bree's hand. "God, that landing was really awesome!"

Celes grinned. "It was a save." she said shrugging. "I'm still a little rusty I'll have to practice before we have our family game." she grinned at Lana, God these girls were only nearly ten and already they were both as tall as her.

"Either way, it was a pretty good save!" Lana said.

"Thanks!" Celes said happily. She rested her broom in the mud room and they all stripped out of the winter clothes and headed in. She gave a brillant smile to Sune and John. "Hello!" she said.

"Hello to you too." John smiled. "You looked really amazing up there." He kissed her. "You were even glowing. I may have to call you Tinkerbell." he teased.

Celes giggled. "Tink for short." she winked.

Sune smiled at her. "You arent so afraid of heights anymore, huh?" he asked.

Celes blushed. "No, I don't think so." she said softly and went over to the fridge to find something to make for dinner and to draw the attention off of her.

Harry beamed. "She was awesome!" he said. "Reminded me of school. She played better than Ron did, oh if we could have had her that year… Ron was pretty kick ass but... " he shook his head. "She is the best keeper I've ever seen."

Roman giggled as she kissed Sune's cheek and bounced into the kitchen. "She was made of awesome!" She sang. "I enjoyed watching Celes and Harry playing Quidditch. It was so made of awesome! Then when they played against Hufflepuff. It was like the game of the gods. Celes Diggory, Harry Potter, and…" She sighed. "Cedric Diggory." She smiled.

Lee gave a little growl. "Harry and Celes were really good. Cedric was alright." he grumbled the last part under his breath.

Celes reached out and nudged his arm. "Oy, you know that she had a crush, and only played it up to make you jealous. Cedric was brilliant on the Quidditch field."

Lee sighed, "Yeah, he was pretty brilliant on the field." He smiled and kissed Celes. It was good to see her fly again.

Celes kissed him back and grinned. She couldn't stop, she was happy, proud and just...buzzing from it.

Lee chuckled and shooed her out the kitchen. "I'll cook, you go take a bath, warm up and enjoy your buzz."

"Hey, I thought we were going to work in the garden?" Lana asked.

Celes laughed. "I think we can do that later. I do need a bath." she said and kissed her head. " _For some strange reason, I also have an urge for kinky fuckery."_ she sent with a giggle and left the kitchen.

Harry spit out his water in surprise and coughed. "What?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the empty doorway. "Uh…"

"No, Ro, it's not a real word." Lee said already cutting her off.

"Either way, I like the word." Roman giggled and hopped off her seat and walked out.

Lana looked at her father's and sighed, they were talking to each other privately. She took Bree's hand and lead her out the kitchen. "Come on, let's go do something."

Bree grinned. "Can there be kissing?" she asked as they walked up to their room.

"More of the kissing? You are going to chap my lips." She teased Bree. "Lets do something fun… something we like to do together."

"Okay! Oh we should play a game. Or… oh or… hmm I don't know Lala what should we do?" she asked.

"How about we rearranged our room. You like that, don't you?" Lana giggled.

"Yes, I want to have one bed. We have two but most nights we sleep in yours so we should just have one. We may have to get one of our older siblings to help us." she frowned.

She nodded, "One bed. That makes sense. Okay! Now who should we bug?" She giggled.

"Luke maybe?" Bree asked.

"Sounds good to me. Out to the garden we go. Then we can see our little Sax while we are at it."

Bree squealed. "Babies, I love babies. I want lots of babies when I'm old enough." she said and wrapped her arms around Lana dreamly.

She smiled as she wrapped an arm around her. "That sounds good to me."

They went and located Luke to help with their room.

Lee smiled as he finished cleaning the kitchen. He had popped to Honey Dukes and bought some cauldron cakes. Then he had gotten ice cream and made plans to seduce his wife… His first wife, the first girl he had ever had eyes for. Roman was tough and rough woman, but she was still a woman. She was a sensitive woman… maybe a little more sensitive than what she led on. He sweet talked her all the time. A little bribe of sweets should do it. He warmed up the chocolate cauldron cake and added the ice cream on it. He walked over to the table were Roman sat, shuffling cards.

"Oh, so going to bribe me with sweets so that I don't beat you, eh?" Roman teased. "Its not going to work." She sang. "I'm going to enjoy my dessert _and_ beating you in cards." She giggled.

"Oh, is that right? Well bring it on, Butterfly. Show me your how beautifully you play and eat." He teased.

She giggled, and ate some of her desert. "Mmm… mmm… mmm." She told them.

"Oh, pass these cards out, you little brat."

She giggled again and started to pass out the cards between him and herself. "I'm warning you now. I am going to win. Then I shall have a Honey Dukes shopping spree from the Lee."

"Hey, I didn't agree to a Honey Dukes shopping spree." Lee told her.

"You didn't? Are you sure? I think I heard you say it."

"If you have to think, then you know I didn't agree to this shopping spree." He told her and lightly ran his magic over her bidy liked a fan of feathers. It was very subtle.

Roman giggled and bounced in her seat. "Okay, maybe not, but I want one."

He smiled at her and just loved the way she was. "Okay, if you beat me then you can have a little shopping spree."

She squealed and started to put her cards in order. "I shall beat you."

Lee smiled. Then he brushed his magic over her again. His music played lightly in the background. I Want to Know by Joe came on and hummed a little. "You know, those lyrics art to for you." He whispered.

"Humm?" Roman asked.

"The song that is playing." He restarted it and put it in repeat. The raised the music a little louder. "It's amazing how you knock me off my feet. Every time you come around me I get weak. Nobody ever made me feel this way. You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away. So I wanna know. I wanna know what turns you on. So I can be all that and more. I'd like to know what makes you cry. So, I can be the one who always make you smile." He said.

Roman looked up from her cards and a blush crept into her cheeks. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes." He smiled. "You're my girl. You are my only girl that I had ever had eyes for. If I could, third year I would have had you if it weren't for the guy interrupting us."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, him, whatever. If it weren't for him I would have hand you."

"What makes you think that I would have wanted you?" She whispered.

Lee smiled. "Your body responded to me. It was beautiful. It was like a the flowing way you hula. Beautiful and exotic. The way you moved me me want to see more and you encouraged me to go on. You arched into me, your leg rubbed against mine, your hips rolled into mine." He closed his eyes as if he was trying savor it. "Then under my hand I had felt you bite your lower lip. God, that drives me so crazy." He shivered and looked at her. "God, I love that lip."

Roman shivered as she watched Lee. It was so… it really was so hot. She shivered again as she crossed her legs and tried to stop the throb that had started. "Oh?" She asked.

"Yes… then when I went to remove my hand from your mouth, you caught it with your lips and sucked on it. My God, that was so hot. It had aroused me so much. I wanted so much to hear your moaned again. It was like you were in my head and you gave me exactly what I wanted. Then I began to get greedy, I wanted it again. So, I rolled your nipple and then I heard it. Then I had a need. I had a strong need to hear it again, but this time I wanted to taste your lips and capture that sound with my mouth."

Roman whimpered as she shivered again. "A-and… now?" She asked.

"Now? Well now, I have a taste for something more intimate. Like Yule Ball night. I had my first taste of you. God, you tasted good then as you do now."

She shivered as she felt hotter and she rubbed her legs tighter. "R-really?"

Lee looked at her. "Yes, really. It's your move." He told her, meaning it more than one way.

Roman shivered and and bit her lower lip and watched Lee. Suddenly she crawled over the table and kissed him. She moaned as she then squealed when they fell.

Lee laughed, "I think I still have it."

"Oh, shut up! Taste me, for the Love of God, taste me. Rock my world, make me scream, and put me to sleep." she growled as she kissed him again. "Come on, Candy Daddy." She smiled.

He moaned as he shivered as his orgasm shivered through him. He growled and popped them to their room. He tossed her onto the bed and waved a hand so they were both nude. "You will pay for that!" He growled as he crawled into the bed. He spread her legs and kissed the inside of her knee. "I should make you suffer. Suffer and beg me for it."

Roman shivered as she panted. "Please… Please Lee… God… Please?" She asked as she rolled her hips up, trying to entice him. She slid her hands to his head and curled her fingers into his hair.

Lee chuckled and sat up, lifting her legs so she was forced to let go and lay back. "You want it that bad? I have yet to really touch you." he brushed his lips up her inner thighs. His mouth watered to taste her. "I like you begging." He told her.

She looked up at Lee and panted. She was laying on her back with her knees over his shoulders and her hips high. She shivered as she felt her juic leak. "Please…" She said breathlessly. She gasped and rolled onto her head when his mouth made contact with her core. She jerked and shivered as she moaned.

He moaned against her as he swirled his tongue around her clit and pulled it with his teeth. He licked down to her core and moaned again as he dipped his tongue into her core and swirled it around. He sucked in her juices and licked back to her clit. He sucked on it and moaned against it. He gave a growl and sucked harder.

Roman gasped and squealed as she rolled her hips faster. She pressed her feet to his back and tried to raise them to his shoulders. Her body jerked and shivered hard. She squealed and shook as more of her juices leaked. She arched her back and started to scream as she tried to get her foot to his shoulder, except it opened her wider for him.

Lee growled as he held her hips tighter. He sucked harder on her clit and pulled her clit ring with his lips and teeth. God, she tasted so good. He licked down to her core and slurped up her juices that was now leaking from his chin. He used his teeth to scrapped against her clit and was rewarded with more screams and her orgasm. He moaned as he licked her up and swirled his tongue around it a few more times. He lowered her hips and kissed up her body. He paused a moment at her belly button and swirled his tongue around her navel ring and dipped it inside a few times. He kissed further up her body and paused at her breast. he moaned as he sucked on each nipple kissed up to her neck. He then kissed her and moaned against her mouth.

Roman moaned as she sucked on his tongue, enjoying his taste and her taste. She gasped against his mouth when he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to pump hard and fast into her. She breathed against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. She moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips to meet his powerful thrusts. God, she was so aroused. She didn't know what to do with herself. She just didn't want this to stop. She wanted him to have her anyway he saw fit and never stop. He felt so good to be inside her. This was Lee… her Lee… she screamed as she arched into him.

"Yes… yes, like that…" Lee moaned as he slid his hands down to her ass and helped her keep the rhythm. God… she was home… he was home… he was home and it felt so fucking good. The way she moved, screamed, clung to him, and just… God, his Roman. Those beautiful gold eyes, sun-kissed skin, dark hair, long legs, and soft body. She was so receptive and he enjoyed that. So passionate… He growled and kissed her again. He kissed her harder, and sucked on her lower lip. He thrust harder into her as he felt her juices leak. "So wet… so hot…" He growled against her lips.

She moaned and panted. She screamed more and felt her body shake and shiver. It started to tighten more and more as her orgasm filled her body. She whimpered and tightened her legs and arms around him. "Lee… Lee… Oh, God… Lee…" She whimpered. Her stomach filled butterflies and excitement. "GOD, LEE!" She screamed as her orgasm hit hard. Her juices flooded out of her as she jerked hard.

Lee roared out his own orgasm and spilt his seed within her. He jerked a few more times and collapsed on her. He panted and closed his eyes. "God… I missed you…" He whispered.

Tears filled her eyes and she held Lee tighter. Her body still jerked and shivered. She kissed his neck and moaned. Then she found his lips and moaned against them.

He looked down at her. "Oh, Roman… please don't cry." He said softly and kissed her eyes.

She gave a little laugh. "Sorry, its just.. your words made me happy. "I missed you, too." She kissed him and moaned against his lips. She cupped his face. "You will come back to me, right?"

"Always." He whispered. "I will _always_ come back to you." He took his time and just snogged her. God, he missed the sound of her mons, the feel of her lips, the taste of her mouth. He didn't like sweets, but she was his favorite kind of sweets. He smiled against her lips and rolled them over. He waved a hand and their bedding was changed. He pulled the blankets over them and held her on top of him. His hands slid up and down her back. He cupped her ass, then her thighs. He pulled her up more on him.

Roman giggled and laid her head on his chest. She kissed his heart and pressed her ear to his heart. God, she even missed the sound of his heart. The soothing drums that seemed to calm her down… even her mind. Soon she found her eyes getting heavy. "Stay with me…" she whispered and trailed off as sleep consumed her.

"Always." Lee told her and made the lights turn off. He kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep.

 _She walked through the remains of an old stone home. It was covered in fresh fallen snow but she didn't feel the cold. She walked from room to room looking for something, not quite sure what it was. Then the house changed and suddenly it was in all its original granger. She gasped and found herself staring into his beautiful face, the one she had fallen in love with when he'd saved her. She smiled at him but for some reason he looked angry. "What is it, my love?" she asked softly stepping closer to him._

" _Your love? I am not yours, you have been keeping me from the person who I belong to. Who my heart belongs to." He growled darkly._

 _She stepped back shocked. "I am? Who, who has come and stolen your heart from me?"_

" _That one I was always meant to be with, of course. You have been keeping me from her. I am her Alemana!."_

" _Ale…" she stumbled back more as he advanced. "Love, please." She insisted._

" _No, no more." His hand reached out in lightning speed and wrapped around her throat. And then with one solid little jerk she went limp. He dropped her and then suddenly shock filled his body. "Oh… no." he sank to his knees. "What have I done? I love this woman… no."_

Celes woke with a scream and found herself very cold. She sat up and looked around and found herself outside in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. How had she gotten… she gasped and jumped up. "No…" she stumbled over an old stone wall and gasped and yelped when her ankle gave a violent crack. "Shit!" she cursed and looked at it already swelling. "No, crap." She took a deep breath and popped home and sighed in minor relief. She got herself up and started to hop to the closest place to sit.

Roman looked up from her book. "Hey…" She trailed off and frowned. "Why are you hopping like that?"

Celes gave a little smile, it was grim though. "I broke my ankle." she whispered.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she got up and walked over to her and helped her sit down. "God, you are cold, what were you doing outside?" she asked and sat her down.

Celes' lower lip trembled. "I don't know, I was sleeping." she whispered as pain started to radiate from her ankle and she started to shake.

"Okay, okay, this is going to burn. You are cold." Roman said and sent Pele's magic into her ankle to reset it and heal it. She waved a hand and pressed a cold compact to it. "Better?"

Celes nodded and leaned back and continued to shake. She shut her eyes but they snapped back open when the image of the dream popped into her head. She started to get up. "I um… I need to go." she whispered.

"Will you just rest a moment. Geeze, you just broke your ankle and you already want to go? Don't you think you need to rest for a bit. Lee and Harry just left." Roman frowned up at Celes and pushed her back down on the couch. Then waved a hand and some blankets, extra clothes, and her healing salve appeared. "We need to get you out of the wet clothes, into some warm ones, warm you up, and I need to get rid of the bursing."

Celes scowled at her but when she came over to undress her, she allowed Roman to do it. After she was in warm clothes she remained scowling. "I don't… want to be here anymore. I'm not happy here anymore." she whispered and looked over at the fire in the room.

Roman snorted as she started to gently rub the cream into her ankle. "Says the one that had a _need_ to be here. We are leaving tomorrow, so just relax." She paused as she looked up at her. "Don't… don't leave me." She whispered.

Celes gave her a startled look. "I… didn't want to leave alone." she whispered. "And I only needed to be here because of Arya. I… I'm scared." she frowned and looked away.

"Just one more day, kay? One more day and we will leave. It won't be a big deal." She gave a little smile and continued to rub the cream in. When she was satisfied with the way it looked she nodded. "Now, lets get you warmed up." She smiled and raised onto her knees. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against hers, sending Pele's warmth into her and giving her a little moan.

Celes sighed and her mouth opened a fraction under Roman's her hand came up and cupped her face and her eyes shut. She shivered, not from cold. "R-Roman." she whispered against her lips.

"Yes?" she asked and gently licked her lips, sending a little more heat into her. Her hands slid up her knees to her thighs. "Do you want me to touch you?" She gave a little giggle.

Celes opened her eyes and looked at her and they filled with tears. "I want to _feel_ you again." she whispered.

Roman frowned and sat back. "What do you mean?" She asked. "My hands are on your thighs? Can you not feel me?" She rubbed her thighs a little faster, as if proving she was touching her and warming her up. "There is no reason to cry over it, geez. No sex or teasing, that is all you have to say."

Celes sniffed. "I can feel that, and I don't not want sex…" she reached out and placed her hand over Roman's heart and gave a little gasp when she noticed their sync was off a little. Just slightly. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry about what? Celes, stop being so dramatic. Just spit it out already!"

Celes flinched. "Why are you cut off from me?" she asked. "Why… why are you distant except when we have sex, even then…" she looked away. "Nevermind."

"Oh, my God! Is this what that is about? All of this time?" She stood and paced the room. "I can't handle your emotions right now. I can't."

Celes stood. "Fine, then don't." she whispered wiping her cheeks.

Roman frowned. "Well duh, I'm not. Now will you calm down and sit." She said as she sat on the couch and tried to pull Celes down next to her. "In front of a fire, and reading with me. "Oh! Lets snuggle in your nook. I can go for a nap."

Celes sighed and allowed her to lead them to the nook. She got into it with her and when they were snuggled Celes did something she didn't do very often. She made her marks appear on Roman's arms and used them to make Roman feel her emotions.

"Stop it!" Roman snapped. "I told you can't handle them right now. I don't want to feel your emotions and I don't want to feel John's, Sune's, Harry's or Lee's. So just stop. Let me just… let me be alone for a while. If you want to feel me or be with me, then stay here and lets just hold each other."

Celes growled. "No, that's not enough. What is wrong? You keep saying its nothing but then you don't want to feel anything. Not feeling anything means numbness, numbness means darkness." she rolled over and faced her not relinquishing her feelings. " _Tell me!"_ she demanded.

Roman growled and tried to crawl out of the nook. "No! Now leave me alone. You are ruining it! Stop being clingy!" She yelled. "Let me just cling to _you_. Don't cling to me!"

Celes opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of a word she was a little shocked frankly. "Why would you want to cling to me?" she whispered finally. "You should want to run screaming from me, I always hurt you."

Roman finally settled down and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. She pressed her face to her breast. "You don't always hurt me." She whispered. "Why would you think you are hurting me? If you are hurting me I wouldn't be having so much sex with you." She told her.

Celes couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She sniffed and laid her head down and ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "I hurt you, I always seem to find a way. Even if it's not completely me doing it." she whispered and a lump formed in her throat. "I want to leave, I want to run away." she admitted. "I… I feel like something is off and everything is messed up when it doesn't seem like it and I just… know something's wrong because I want to run away."

"I want to run away too." Roman whispered. "I want to leave here and never come back. But… I don't want to leave everyone… and I don't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me." She held her tighter. "I hate it here. I really hate it here. This is the worst country ever. If I could grow a volcano and make it erupt I would… but there are people here that I love so much. I don't want to hurt them either."

Celes pressed her face into Roman's hair. "I don't want to leave you." she whispered. "I…" she trailed off. "I hate it here too." she whispered so softly she wasn't sure Roman heard it.

"Everyone lives in fear here. They seem to worry about everything. I don't like it. Its why I'm closing myself off. Then ever since I came back with Pono and John, you seemed to _always_ worry or scared… its like you are on eggshells around me. I don't know how to put you at ease."

Celes rubbed her face in Roman's hair. "Mona got to you through me." she said as a sob escaped her throat. "And it wasn't okay. Lee… hit Lana." she whispered. "And I died here."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. Its like you are extra emotional here." She looked up at Celes. "The mona thing was some freak… plage. Just because you hated her don't mean anything. If I was in my right mind I would have hated her too. Oh, God." She made a face of disgust. "Then she would have clung to me." SHe shivered and laid her head back on her breast. "Not cool. Who cares about the Mona thing. Just let it go. Its over now. Lee and Lana are good. Lana don't like it here and this place does something weird to Alemana too. And you aren't dead. You are here in my arms… well me on your breast." She nuzzled them.

Celes gave a little moan and her eyes shut. "I…" she whispered. "I was at the house when I broke my ankle." she said. "And it just… sort of freaked me out."

"What house, this is our house. You mean your cabin?"

Celes shook her head. "The house that Alemana and my past life lived in." she whispered. "Its on the Carpathian grounds. Elisha used to seek out his past lives. And before you get upset, Lee and Alemana already want to kick his ass." she added quickly.

"Good." She said and laid her head back down. "I think you and Hi'iaka are being too emotional. Like seriously, I'm not the one that is off, you are. You can't stay calm for like more than an hour."

Celes smiled a little. "You're right." she whispered and rubbed her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." she whispered meaning it. She slid one of her legs through Roman's and pressed closer to her.

"Its why I don't want to open up to you. I love you, Celes. God, I love you, but your emotions are way too strong. And it don't help that I'm feeling the same from everyone else. I just need stability. But at the same time, I'm scared that you are going to leave. But not just leave you are going to leave me here. I don't want to be here alone. Please don't leave me here. We can survive the night here. Then we will go to Japan tomorrow."

Celes clung to her. "I won't leave you, God I'm sorry." she whispered. "Oh God I'm so sorry you thought I would leave you. If it helps at all, I was going to ask you to go with me. I need to speak with Sensei." she giggled and kissed her head then pulled her head back and rained kisses all over her face.

Roman giggled and she accepted the kisses. She looked at Celes and her eyes danced with mischief. "We can leave now." She whispered. "Just take off. Sune has some kind of tracking on me. So, he will know. But I think it will freak John out." She gave a quiet giggle.

Celes giggled and bit her lower lip as she smiled. "Lets do it. Oh I told Lee that if we did, John would be terrified to tell him. Oh its horrible I want to mess with him…. But they want alone time with us." she giggled.

"Its okay, they have to love all of us. Might as well start them earily. They will come and pick us up tomorrow." She kissed Celes. "So, lets go! Wait, we need to pack."

"Okay, to our room!" Celes declared as they wiggled out of the nook.

Roman got out with her and ran up to their room. She pulle dout a big suitcase from their closet and threw some clothes and stuff in there. "He should be at the temple, if not we will have to go to his house we stayed at. That will be fun." She said as she grabbed armful of stuff and dropped them into into the suitcase as well.

Celes giggled and added her own things but she and Ro shared things so it wasn't too many things then she waved a hand when they were done the case organized and zipped itself. "Let's go!" She hugged Roman and kissed her, it was thrilling.

Roman nodded and then popped them out.

Wuu opened the door to his private home and smiled at the girls. "I had a feeling I would be having some company. Come in." He told them

Celes shivered. "Oh cold!" She said and smiled.

Roman bounced in placed and then set their suitcase down. "It is cold, but it's so awesome here!" She squealed excitedly. "We are going to be staying in Japan for a while. I'm so excited. I hope we stay throughout spring!"

Wuu chuckled. He was in his old man form. "Come in, I will make some tea for you girls."

"Thank you!" Roman said as she kicked off her shoes.

Celes kicked off her own and followed. She grinned from ear to ear. "Tea is good, oh doesn't it feel nice to be here?" She asked wistfully and used Roman's hand to spin. She felt so much better here. "Sensei, I have questions for you. Oh and I need you to look over my book." She said and then blushed. "Sorry."

He chuckled, "No need to be formal here. I would be happy to look them over." He told them and set the tray of tea down. "What kind of questions may I help you with. He asked as he poured the tea.

"First the burning one that has nothing to do with my eastern healing book, do you remember too?" She asked softly.

Wuu frowned, "Remember too?" He asked.

"You will have to forgive her. She is excited so she skips over her words." Roman giggled and sipped her green tea.

Celes smiled and took a deep breath. "Sorry, do you remember before Sune was made Nogitsune... That... That you're the eldest?"

Wuu smiled and nodded. "I do. I remember everything now." He smiled fondly on the memories of his younger twin brothers. "Sune was such a trouble maker. Loved games, but he loved his family more."

Celes smiled and sipped her tea. "Family is priority one for him. Ours, his... He's a good man and Roman makes him better everyday." She nudged her playfully.

Roman blushed and felt so… melty and gooey. She loved her little fox. She would do anything for him. And it was so different to be told that she made someone better. Usually she was the one that said others made her better. "He is so loving."

Wuu chuckled, "That he is. A little brat too. Loved to be held and cradled in someone's arms if they were willing. Zoom is the same way. Those two use to hold each other while they slept. When they came into their magic Sune use to change them into foxes and they would curl up next to each other. It was the cutest thing to see. Oh, I have pictures." a box appeared filled with pictures.

Roman squealed as she jumped all over that. "Can I have these?" She squealed again looking through them.

Wuu laughed, "You can't have them, but I'll make you copies."

"Oh, thank you!"

Celes giggled. "Look at that one, they both have the foxy ears." she said. "John would really like these." she noted and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder relaxed.

Roman gave another squeal when she found the classic picture. Both Sune and Zoom young, in the bath and smiling up at the camera. "Oh, yes! I need these pictures!" She said excitedly as she started to make plans for Sune. She was going to make a huge album for him.

Celes giggled. "Okay, so other question, I have this herb that you know I use in my healing potions. I know what it does how it works and everything but I can't seem to write it down. I've also noticed that everything I know about it was told to me and not written down. I was wondering if maybe it was so potent that people don't write about it… or can't."

"It is a potent, that is why many people train before using it. It is why I had one of my monks train you. It is a good herb, but very strong."

Celes nodded. "Okay, I won't include it." she decided not really upset but glad she knew the reason for her block now. "I'd like to include you in the book. You're the reason I know, oh and the monk who trained me everyday." she grinned.

"Just include the monastery. If people wish to learn more then they will come to the monastery. All my monks know how to use the herbs. I set you up with that particular one, because he is more patient with foreigners." Wuu smiled.

Celes smiled. "I'm a bit excidedlble too. Thank you for taking the time and helping me." she said. "Uh, can you read thoughts like Sune?" she asked.

"Of course he can." Roman said. "So nosy. Its why his eyes changed… will flash to gold for a quick second when he is being mischievous or when he is amused." She said as she pulled more pictures out. "It is why he is so cute… like Mushu." She giggled.

Wuu laughed, "The powerful, pleasurable, and indestructible." He quoted.

Celes squealed and before she thought about it she hugged him. Then she blushed and pulled back. "Sorry, that was cute. When I found out you were a dragon all I could think about was you being a little dragon." she admitted.

"I know." He said. "I have that kind of charm." He told her as he kept his arm wrapped around her. "You are cute. But you need discipline, restraint I mean."

Celes smiled a little as she blushed. "I'm better at all that when I'm fighting." she whispered.

"I know you are. Your spirit helps you with it. Now if you can learn to do so on your own," He tapped her nose. "You will be good, less inclined of reacting before thinking. But you are still a good girl."

Celes smiled finding the criticism helpful and praise flattering. "Thank you, Sensei." she said and sat back upright again. She picked up one of the pictures of Sune and Zoom and smiled. "Did these show up after the memories returned? Hey, if you remember that means they all must right?"

"No, I remember where I put the box when the memories came back, so far everyone I have talked to does remember." He said.

"Oh," Roman gasped softly as she sat up. "Wuu, is this Sune's mother and father?" She asked.

Wuu crawled over and looked at the picture. He smiled. "Yes, that his mother. She was the sickly one out of all my father's wives, but at the same time she loved life and tried to live it to the fullest. Very delicate but strong. This was the only woman that had ever softened my father."

Roman looked at he picture and gently touched it. She would frame this. This needed a beautiful frame. Even in the picture she should see the softlines of their father as he looked at his wife. And the life that shined through his mother. "So beautiful." She whispered.

Celes looked at the photo and gave a little smile. "Sune's light comes from that woman right there." she whispered. "They look very happy, did he love your mother too?" she asked Wuu.

"In his own way." Wuu said. "He loved all his wives in his own way, but he loved Sune's mother more. That was his one true love. When he lost her, he was never the same. His world became a little less dark without her… not in an angry kind of way but in a depressed kind of way. He tried hard to be there for us kids, but his heart was broken after her death. She was really gentle and loving. Oh, and don't get the woman angry, she could go toe to toe with my father and win every time. It didn't matter if she was wrong." He chuckled. "His other wives didn't do that, they always had some kind of fear of him."

Celes grinned and wiped tears off her cheeks. "Well she sounded like a good woman, no wonder Sune likes Ro so much. with the exception of being sick, sounds just like his mum. You appear to have cared a great deal for her too." she noted and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Wuu smiled. "I did. She was a good woman. Some of my father's wives were more worried about their class than about life, you know? A wife of a great and powerful ruler, you have to respect me even though I show you none. My mother was his first wife. Don't get me wrong she was a good woman too, but she didn't love my father. They had an arranged marriage, so her heart wasn't in it. She cared for him like a good friend, but she loved another. I was just grateful that my father allowed her the happiness of being with the other man. She never married the man but they treated each other as husband and wife. The first year that they were married I was born. After that my father never touched my mother out of respect of the other man. Me being their first child was more of show. I was his heir, so he needed me." He shrugged.

Celes gave him a soft knowing smile. "Your father loved your mother, like you say, in his own way, and his was because she gave you to him. I think your father cared for than the fact that you were heir. Don't sell you or him, this picture (There is a word missing here… it don't make sense)." she held up one of his father and all his children. "Proves it."

"Oh, that one is cute too!" Roman said looking at the picture.

Wuu smiled. "What can I say, my father was very much like me. He loved children. He loved all of us. In his eyes, we were all his." He sighed. "I am glad he wasn't alive when the curse was brought upon Sune and the family. He would have killed himself trying to find a way to break it."

Celes smiled. "Well then it's good he wasn't." she said and sighed. "The curse made your family so complicated. I'm sorry." she whispered, she in some ways still felt responsible.

Wuu placed a comforting hand on her head. " _Not_ your fault. And in many ways I'm glad it was in place, or Sune wouldn't have found Roman. I like you girls. You entertain me, and the kids are great." He smiled.

Roman giggled, "Yeah, now he says that." She rolled her eyes. "Before I was the most pain in the ass. He used to work me to death!" she pouted.

"And yet, you enjoyed every bit of it." Wuu smiled as his eyes flashed gold then back to his normal color.

"See!"

Celes giggled. "The Great Dragon of China!" she said in a deep voice and giggled some more. She sighed and laid back on the ground. "I feel as though a weight has lifted."

Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. She laid back on her stomach and kicked her feet as she looked through the pictures. These are great! I definitely want copies of all of these."

Celes occasionally picked one up and they spent most of the rest of the morning in there. Then Celes' stomach growled and she felt some distress from John. "Uh-oh." she whispered but smiled.

"What's uh-oh?" Roman asked.

" _CELES! ROMAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?"_ John yelled at them.

"Oh… Don't answer. Its fun that way." Roman said. "I'll make lunch."

Celes winced and felt really bad. She sent him three nudges so he at least knew they were safe. "Can we have spring rolls?" she asked getting up with Roman.

"I can do that."

" _Don't ignore me, God Damn it! And I don't want your three nuges. Tell me where the hell you women are at!"_ He demanded.

"Some spring rolls, white rice, and… oh! Miso soup. That should do it." Roman said as she went to work on making lunch.

Celes felt a tiny sting, she knew he didn't mean it that way. " _That's just mean, you're basically saying you don't want my love."_ she pouted to John and sat down in Sensei's kitchen. " _We are safe, the Great Dragon of China is taking care of us."_ she sent him and sighed and laid her head down. "That sounds yummy, yes please to all."

" _Oh, don't give me that bull shit! You know damn well why I said it. Why didn't you tell anyone you were going there? We are_ all _supposed to go to Japan tomorrow. You could have told us, we could have went today if you wanted. Oh, my God! Roman! Stop ignoring me!"_

"Lunch of awesome!" Roman sang as she continued to work.

Celes winced again. " _I got scared, and Roman pretty much already was. It was spur of the moment and… kind of mean, but we wanted to mess with you."_ she sighed. " _I'm sorry, Little John, Sune knows where we are."_ she looked at Roman. "He's sort of really mad."

"He will sort of get over it." Roman told her. "Besides, this is nothing compared to what we did and do to Lee and Harry."

Celes nodded.

" _Just say something, stop ignoring me."_ John sent only Roman.

" _He's sort of bulging veins."_ Sune sent entertained.

" _Is he really?"_ She asked Sune and sent a giggle. " _Is he red too? Red as Celes' hair?"_

" _Hes getting there, but he paled like… almost ghostly which is hard for him given his Hawaiian complexion, when he realized you were gone. He looked like he might be sick. Now he's starting to resemble an apple."_ he sent laughter.

Roman laughed out loud and through the link. " _Priceless."_ She sang.

" _I think the plan now is to come there tonight, please warn my poor old brother."_ Sune sent making sure to include Wuu in that.

" _Okay!"_ Roman sent. "The family is coming tonight." She told Celes. She popped her head out and found an amused Wuu.

"You are so bad." He told her.

She grinned, "I know, they will be here tonight… or after lunch, depending on the severity of John's anger. He is apple red now."

Wuu chuckled, "I shall get the rooms ready."

Celes shook her head. "That's fun though, and we got to learn more about your fox." she said happily as she watched Roman make lunch.

Roman beamed at her. "We did. We really did. I can't wait until Wuu gives me copies of the pictures. I'm going to make albums for Sune. And that picture of his mother and father, I'm going to frame that in a pretty frame. Oh, maybe I should blow it up a little and then hang it on a wall."

"That sounds wonderful, Sune would like that." she sighed. "John has never showed me pictures of his parents. The only one I've ever seen is the one you took when Kama was still dominant." she sighed. "I wonder if that means something... " she shook her head and smiled. "Overthinking, want help?"

"It don't mean anything. It just means that is the only picture he has." Roman simply told her. "Yes, cut the veggies, please."

Celes jumped up and happily helped. She swayed a little in place to a song in her head as she chopped the veggies.

The girls giggled and hummed as they made lunch and talked off and on. They set the table and ate lunch. Then they discussed what to make for dinner as they cleaned up their lunch. Sure enough right before dinner was finished the family arrived.

"Uncle Wuu!" Lana squealed as she ran to a younger looking wuu and jumped in his arms.

Bree followed walking a little slower. She stood shyly by and watched Lana embrace her favorite person.

Kids poured into the house followed by a grinning Sune and a very upset looking John.

"Dinner is ready." Celes said with a tiny smile..

"Oh, it smells so good!" Danger said as she walked in with a sleeping Ru strapped her chest.

"Oh, who is this?" Wuu asked looking at the newly baby.

"Oh, this is Ru. My baby girl. Then we have Arya, and Pono." Danger said pointing out the new ones.

"And they are all so cute!" Wuu said. He ran a finger down Arya's cheek and cooed at her.

Arya kicked her feet. " _He's not Daddy either but I like him. Mama! Where is Daddy."_ she demanded.

Celes sighed and went over and took her from Jude who held her. "I already told you, Daddy is on business."

" _Well business should not take this long."_ she sent and snuggled into her mothers arms.

"Oh, my Pono." Roman giggled as she tried to take him from John. "Were you a good little boy?"

" _Hee, I'm always good. I did a double duty for papa."_ He gave a mischievous chuckle.

John glared down at Roman holding their son. "It would be funny mess with me, huh?" nhe asked as he held Pono closer.

Celes sighed. " _At least she didn't erase herself from your memories."_ she sent giving him a worse extreme.

John's eyes snapped to her and then he softened. "Okay fine." he allowed Roman to take Pono and stepped back running his hands through his hair.

"You too, so emotional, geez. You could have _asked_ where we were instead of yell at us. Think of it this way, I told have taken the kids too." Roman said then stuck her tongue out at him.

"You brat." he said as Kama flashed across his features. "I swear to… I'm going to make you pay." he said voice husky.

Roman smiled, "Try your worst." She challenged. "Now, be a good boy." She said and pinched his cheeks. "And go eat. Celes and I _slaved_ in a hot kitchen for you guys."

John/Kama growled at Roman but stalked off to the table.

"He was so red, I felt bad for finding it funny as hell." Sune said bouncing up to Roman and kissing her.

She gave a little moan as she kissed him back. "Mmm, he will be okay. He needs a little frustration every now and then." She giggled. "Oh, it feels so good to be here! Then tomorrow we will go to Japan. Even more awesome!" She said excitedly. She walked into the dining room area as she rocked Pono. Everyone passed plates and food around. "So, I was thinking we need to make a new house in Japan. The one we have is too small, it was made for only five adults and I'm sure we could squeeze Sune in, that won't be a problem." She told Celes, John, and Sune, and the older kids.

Celes smiled. "I'd like to start over, we should just destroy the old one." she whispered.

"That could be better." John said as he started to serve the little ones food.

Roman gasped. "I love the room Harry and I share… Our home is in Kyoto, after all… The land is big, we will have make a big compound." Roman said as she thought about it.

"We can add to the original structure." Sune offered gently.

Celes nodded. "Yeah, okay." she said.

Roman looked at Celes. "Are you sure, I mean, we can do what you want and I can sketch everything out again. I'll just keep the same style room Harry and I have. Its no problem. The land we have is big. there is more land than house." She giggled.

Celes smiled. "No we can, I like mine and Lee's room too. And our room… we should add rooms for the kids, apartments for the older ones and a room for Sune, and one for you and John because I actually don't think you have one in the house in Japan." she said.

John gave a sheepish smile. "We do not… right?"

Roman's mouth dropped open. "We do! Remember when I finally understood why you needed me to open up and I cried so hard that Celes had to come and calm me down?"

"Oh!" John said and then smiled a little. "Right, we do, we are good."

"See the house has good memories if not a little.. painful. We can't destroy it." Celes said and poked at her food with her chopsticks. "Its all good. We should just add on. Add the rooms that go in each house you know their doors."

Roman frowned at John. She was a little upset that he forgot but given that the house had painful memories it was fine. "Yeah, we will cleanse it, then we will add on. We will spread out instead of up." She said and started to eat.

"Good plan." Sune said and started to eat as well.

They ate and talked about ideas for the house expansion. It was a pleasant dinner and then it was get the kids ready for bed time. Once they were down Celes found an excuse to slip away for a while.

John walked up behind Roman. "I'm sorry I forgot our room, it was a long time ago and the last memories I have of that house are sad." he said rubbing her arms.

She looked up at him. "Its fine, we can change it around or something. Find something that suits us more. It was kind of just plain and standard." She shrugged.

John slipped his hand over her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. "Roman, I want it however you do. I like your style, it goes with mine pretty well."

"Good, then we will change it." She looked up at him. "Sorry for scaring you." She grumbled and looked away.

John chuckled and made her look back at him. "Thank you for sucking it up and apologizing. You are forgiven." he leaned down and kissed her his hand slipping down her neck slowly.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be _that_ easy." She told him and shivered a little.

John chuckled. "Oh really?" he asked and kissed her again as his hand slipped further down her neck and splayed above her breasts. Then he pulled back a little. "I just wanted to kiss you, know you were here." he whispered. "No games right now."

She nodded. "I'm here. I'm here and I'm real. She kissed him again and then looked down at her breast. "My son sucks on those." She teased.

John chuckled. "I know, he rather enjoys that he gets a steady diet from them." he let his hand slip over one of her breasts. She felt good under his hand. He kissed her again and moaned this time as he used his other hand to snake around her hips and pulled her closer.

She shivered as she kissed him. She gave a little moan as she slid her hand up to his biceps. She opened her mouth slightly to him and shivered again. "Are you like your son?" She whispered against his lips. "Do you enjoy a steady diet from them as well?"

John moaned. "Why would you ask me that?" he pressed her pevice into his. "God… yes." he admitted. He didn't advertise it. He massaged her breasts and kissed down her neck.

She gave another moan as she leaned her head back. She rubbed her hips against his and shivered, feeling his hardness. "I… I don't know why… I asked…" She breathed.

John moaned and picked her up under her thighs. "I think we can figure it out later." he kissed her as he carried her to a guest room.

She wrapped her legs around him and moaned as she wrapped her arms fully around him. She kissed down his neck and nipped it. She kissed back to his lips and then giggled. "Is this your punishment?" She asked and rained kisses all over his face. "I assure you, I will _never_ do what I did again." She teased.

John gave her a grudging smile and got them into the room and dropped her on the low bed, not a bedroll, and joined her running his fingers over her belly. "Kama will punish you later, I want to make love to you." he whispered and kissed her cheek and down to her neck.

She looked up at him. "Really?" She whispered surprisingly.

John smiled at her surprise. "Why does that shock you?" he asked, he waved a hand and her shirt went away and he started to kiss down to her breasts.

She shivered and arched her breast up to him. "I… I…" She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You… Okay, stop thinking." She said as she closed her eyes and just… allowed him to do what he did best. She would be open to him and allow it. "But I was a pain, why would you want to make love me when I stressed you out? Okay, now I'm shutting up."

John sighed and flicked his tongue over her nipple and moaned and kissed to the other . Iand did the same. He moaned and ran his hands down to her pants and pushed them down and off as he started to kiss down her belly. He moaned and kissed along her pubic mound and then back up. As he did his clothes were gone too. He settled between her legs and looked down at her. "I don't make love to you very often. I should, I want to." he moaned and lifted her knee to his hip and slowly slid into her core as he nudged their connection open on his side. "I love you and sometimes I feel like you forget that because I don't show you enough." he kissed her and moaned. "So more of this, to come." he thrust slow and long and deep into her.

She gasped again as she opened to him. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "Okay," She whispered. "Okay." She kissed him more and moaned as she ran her fingers down his back, over the rolls of his muscles. She closed her eyes and took in the way he was making her feel. He was right. She did forget. And it seemed like the only time she remembered was when they were alone, that way he paid her more attention. Other then that she felt she was in the background. She moaned again and opened more to him. The familiar feel of his love, his magic, and the soft caresses he did with his soul.

John moaned and kissed down her neck as he too opened more. He rubbed his soul on hers, she had opened so quickly and so willingly it had taken him by surprise. His hips moved a little faster and he wrapped her in his magic tighter. God from this day on he was going to find ways to make her remember he did love her and think of her often. He looked into her eyes as he allowed their emotions to take them over.

Roman moaned as she arched into him and wrapped her magic around him. She brushed against his soul very much like she if she was in her leopard form. She moaned again rubbed her hands up and down his back. She rolled onto her head an in pleasure. Her hips rolled into his, she was starting to actually enjoy the slow part of him. She normally enjoyed fast, crazy, make her scream her head off, type from him. But to slow down and enjoy the act… she sighed a moan and kissed him.

John kissed her back as he started to see her colors coming out. God it was beautiful, and so very rare for him to encounter with her. It was special each time it happened. He would capture the moment tomorrow after they moved back into the Japan house. He moaned and lifted her other legs shivering as she continued to rub against his soul in a cat like manner. He enjoyed it, a lot. He started to make tiny noises in his throat as the pleasure and her colors flooded his senses. His hips moved faster now.

She panted as she felt her body start to tighten. She bit her lower lip and moaned. "John," She whispered. Not in warning or anything, but just to say his name. She jerked a little and started to arch higher against him. Then she rolled onto her head and moaned as her orgasm seemed to overflow from her. Her body felt so warm and tingly. She moaned again and laid back, enjoying the warm overflowing feeling that seemed to come from her and pass to him.

John finished with her and moaned and watched the colors continue to explode from her and then they were both coming down. He rested his head next to hers and looked at her. "I love you." he whispered.

She looked at him and traced his nose. "I love you too." She whispered. "I really do." she gave a little smile. "I know I'm a pain in the ass, stubborn, and just… mean. But I love you."

"I love that about you, you are those things and I love you for them and so many more things." he whispered. "You're just… you're Roman and I really love Roman." he smiled and rolled off of her and pulled her close still facing her.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "I… I don't understand, sometimes. Out of everyone, I'm the meanest to you. I really am mean to you. You shouldn't have to take it or deal with it. But when we are alone, I feel like… I don't know, like I can love you and I don't have to be mean." she shrugged and sniffed a little. She looked at his chest and spread her fingers over it, they were small compared to it.

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I don't deal with your meanness because I know you're just lashing out. Its me that makes you feel like that, and from this day on I vow to make sure you remember that I do love you all the time." he covered her hand and then put it over his heart. "See back in sync." he whispered. "You belong with me as much as the others."

She nodded as she felt his heartbeat. "Why are you so big?" She asked. "I mean out of everyone you are so big. You're _huge!_ I bet you even make me look small. I'm not a small woman."

John chuckled. "I'm half Samoan, it's in my blood." he said and shook his head. "I like being big." he said.

She giggled and kissed him. "I like you being big too. The few times we do sleep together you feel like a warm bear that holds me." she giggled.

John chuckled. "I'm a warm bear?" he asked. "I like that," he pulled her closer to him. "What would you like to do now? Sleep to get an early start or maybe we can find a tv in this house." he said. "I heard you wanted to watch 300 Rise of an Empire with me."

Roman's eyes shot open with excitement. "Yes!" She told him. "Its an epic movie, bloody with killings, wars, and just… awesomeness!" She sang. "I thought it would be a good Kama and Pele movie date." She shrugged trying to tone it down. "I mean you don't have to. We can sleep."

John chuckled. "How about we sleep tonight and tomorrow night we meet in the media room and watch it?" he asked. "Sound good?"

She beamed at him, "That sounds like a date, Mr. John." She giggled and then bounced in a circle as she rolled over to her other side. That way her back was to his front. She pulled the blankets over them and giggled. "You know, this time with you and Sune really isn't going to be bad." She said. "I think we are going to do just fine."

John chuckled and held her close. "Well I think I like that idea." he said and kissed the top of her head and yawned. "Sleep." he whispered and snuggled deeper into the bed enjoying Roman against him.

She gave an excited squeal and then snuggled down for the night. Yeah, it was going to fine. She thought to herself and then fell asleep.

Sune found Celes, "Hey! There you are." He scooped her up. "Come on, midget, we have some sleeping to do." He teased and tickled her sides.

Celes squealed a little and held onto his neck. "I can't sleep if you're tickling me." she said to him and kicked her feet a little as he brought her into a part of the house.

"Oh? Is that how that works?" He asked as he laid her down then walked to the wall, he ran towards the bed and jumped on the bed. "How about this?"

Celes squealed a giggle and watched him jump around on the bed as she moved with his jumps. She giggled and pulled on his ankle so he came down on his ass. "That doesn't help either." she giggled harder.

"Well, that's no fun." with a thought of his mind their closed changed into pajamas. Celes was in a mint green onesie that zipped up and covered her feet. His was in the coppery red color. He jumped on her and rolled with her. Then rolled back to the other side. "But I'm excited, happy, and just… I don't want to sleep. Have you ever been so excited that you can't sleep?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, I have. You're infecting me, we should stay up all night and just… have fun." she said and hugged him tightly. "You're happy to be home."

"I am, actually. I really am. Ro said she wants to do a reunion thing with the family, but that will be when it gets warmer." He kicked his feet as he looked down at her. "I will be able to see my family. We are still missing some, but I'll get to see them." He played with the little pendant on the zipper of her onsie. "You know, I also forgive Cecil for what he has done. Roman made some much sense when she explained it to me. It don't mean he can do it again. No." He shook his head. "But I forgive him."

"Forgiveness is for your soul anyways, it's not for his. You forgive him so you can be happy and clear and move on." she said happily. "I'm glad you have, I have too." she kissed him and twisted a little of his hair around her finger.

He moaned as he looked at her. "Kiss me again." He told her.

Celes took in his shift and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time a little slower.

He moaned again as he kissed her back. Then he kissed down her chin and neck. He unzipped her and moaned against her neck. He gave a hickey and slid his hand into her onesie and and cupped her breast. Then he looked up at her. "Can I… can I have you?" he whispered as he remembered himself.

Celes looked down at him panting and nodded. "Yes… please do." she whispered arching into his hand and running her fingers through his hair. "I would like that, a lot."

He smiled and kissed her. His thumb ran over her nipple and moaned. He kissed down between her breasts. He smiled as he looked up at her. He circled his thumbs over her nipples. "You nipples are sensitive, aren't they?" He whispered. He unzipped all the way down her leg. He pushed aside the sides. "Look? A midget acting like a little piggy in a blank." He gave a fox grin. "I like piggies." He moaned and then kissed her again. His fingers found her core and slid in.

Celes gasped and arched back. God that felt good, everything he was doing felt good. She felt her legs weaken as he continued to tease her nipple. She moaned and looked down at him rolling her hips. "I... I..." She couldn't speak or think clearly. She shut her eyes and felt the waves of pleasure he caused.

Sune moaned as he watched her response and enjoy the pleasure. The onies melted away an he continued to pumped his fingers in her core. His thumb pressed to her clit and rubbed slow circles on it. He moaned as he found himself panting with need and the pleasure of her pleasure. He wanted to continue to watch her react. He wanted to see the orgasm wash over her. He licked her other nipple and rolled the other between his fingers. He forgot what he even asked her before.

Celes started to roll her body and rock into his fingers. God she felt so good, he made her feel so good. She panted and looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair and dropped her head back and moaned louder as her body tingled and tightened.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked gently on it. He pumped his fingers more into her and rubbed her clit a little faster. He moaned and kissed up to her neck and kissed it. He sucked on it and moaned again. He then took his fingers out of her and slid into her core. He pulled his her knee up to his hip and started to pump into her at an even pace. He kissed her and dipped his tongue into her mouth. "You... you feel good." He moaned against her lips.

Celes matched his even pace and gave him a smile. "You feel good too." she breathed and kissed him again allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. She moaned when she felt her tongue ring come into contact with his, how that was hot she would have to figure out later. She slid her hands down his shoulders and to his biceps and then back up and over his back. "Sune..." she breathed out his name in a whisper as her body continued to tighten and take in the pleasure he was causing for her.

He moaned against her mouth and swirled his tongue around. He was careful this time, making sure that their tongue rings didn't get caught. He shivered and held her knee tighter as he pumped a little faster into her. He moaned and kissed down her neck. He felt his body start ti tighten. He was being impatient. He wanted to give her one orgasm before he took her, but she made it look so good, he had to have her now. He kissed her again and nipped her lip.

Celes shivered and her hips gave a little jerk. Her head went back and she felt incredibly sensual when Sune nipped her lip like that. She ran her hands down his back and pulled on his ass as her orgasm started to demand release. "Sune... Oh... Oh..." she felt her core tighten even more around him as juices leaked from her. God, it was so good she could barely contain it. It was simple and wonderful and so, so good.

Sune moaned with her as he shivered. His own orgasm washed over him and he moaned again. He laid on her and pressed his face into her neck. He sighed as he smiled. Then he leaned up and looked down at her and smiled. "Well, so much for the onsies. I love those things!"

Celes giggled and playfully nudged him but kept him close. "Well, maybe we can do a slumber party and sleep in them then. Sort of make it a sleepy date night." she said sliding her hand up around his hips.

"Do you think..." he twirled her hair around his finger. "Do you think me, you, Ro, and Sune can have a slumber party... thing. I know you, Ro, Lee, and Harry have fun doing things like that... or just me, you and Ro. You look cute in them and I think Ro will too." He smiled shyly.

Celes giggled, God he was cute. "Yes, Sune I think we can. I think that would be really, really fun. And we are in luck all four of us have sweet tooth's." she grinned up at him. She reached up and ran her fingers over his lips.

He smiled, "Your fingers are in my face. You weirdo. Jumped up ran to a bag and pulled out a few things. He went back to the bed and put them back in the onsies. "Found this and thought of you... well, figured it would freak you out." He chuckled and bounced on the bed. He held a box with a face on it. He fed it a galleon and it started to consumed it. "The Face of Boe eats coins!" He said, sounding like an excited Roman.

"Oh my God!" Celes squealed as she sat up. "Oh that is just awesome!" she grinned watching it. "Oh make it do it again!" she bounced on the bed happily.

Sune laughed and fed it again. He had saw this and knew it would be awesome. It brought the kid out of her. "Its called a face bank. Here, you keep it. You can put it in our room or your work room." He smiled and laid her down. He laid on her and gave her a handful of coins so she can continue to feed it.

Celes fed it and then giggled. "Thank you." she said and finished feeding it the coins and then put it on the table next to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know what? I just love you." she giggled. "You make me feel like a kid and I love it." she wiggled and then pulled a blanket over them. She felt good, really happy actually and for the first time not awkward or detached from him. She wanted it to be like this. "I think this is going to be fun." she sighed.

He smiled and snuggled his head on her breasts. "I think you are finally right." He chuckled. He yawned as his eyes started to get heavy. "I'm home... with my family and new fam..." he trailed off and fell asleep.

Celes smiled fondly down at im and ran her fingers through his hair until she too felt sleep take her. She slept really good actually and really deeply and it felt good.

Celes woke early and felt warm, almost too warm but she didn't seem to mind. As her mind un-fogged she remembered the night before and found herself blushing like a school girl. She ran her fingers through Sune's hair. She kissed the top of his head and eased out from under him. She giggled at her little trinket deciding it would go in her workroom for sure. She giggled again and slipped out the paper door and padded softly to the kitchen of Wuu's house. She still wore the footie pajamas but didn't care, she actually really liked them too. She giggled to herself and slid into the kitchen and realized in that moment how much freedom she had to do little things like that. She grinned hugely at Roman, who was up early but she always seemed to be when they were around Sensei. "Morning Baby Girl, how was your night?" she chirped and kissed her as she passed her to look for things to make tea.

Roman's mouth fell open. "I want pajamas like that." She said in a half wine.

Celes giggled. "Sune wants to have a slumber party where we all wear them. Aren't they cute?" She asked and blushed. "I love them!"

"I do too! And you look so cute! Like Vinny!" She said as she watched her. She poured herself some more tea and drank it. I slept well, did you?"

"Yes, very. It was all warm snuggled and nice. Last night was... Good." She whispered and held her tea and walked up to a Roman and pressed her forehead to hers. "I think it's going to be okay." She whispered.

She smiled and pulled her down to sit at the little Japanese style table. "I was thinking the same thing last night." She smiled. "We will do just fine. And when all else fails, we terrorize them." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Yes, yes we can!" She was pretty happy all snuggled up close to Roman.

Sune walked in pouting. "I was all warm and snuggled up and then my pillow just took off." He grumbled and pulled Celes' hair as he passed her. "Get you a present and this is how you repay me." He said going for a cup to join the girls for tea. He sat down on Roman's other side. "Good morning, like our pajamas?" He asked her nuzzling her neck.

Celes giggled. "She wants some." She said.

"Oh, this is fixed." He made a Roman wear an aquamarine set. "Yes, cute." He kissed her cheek.

Roman giggled as she looked down at her new pajamas. "Oh, yes, this is made of awesome!" She sang. "And they are nice and warm and soft." She giggled as she stretched her legs out and looked at her feet. "These are like the ones I put Damon in. Oh, he is so cute when he wears them too. Even before he was reborn."

"He was adorable." Celes agreed. "I loved him to death that way and I love him to death this way. And he's growing up that little boy." She giggled.

"He's an awesome kid." Sune said as he drank his own tea.

Roman smiled, she loved that they loved him. Damon was really awesome. She sighed as she drank a little more tea. "Well, it's back to the house. I must admit, I'm really excited about this! Then we are going to Tokyo and do some shopping and have some date nights, and then just have fun. There is so much to do in Japan, lots of places to go and people to see. I'm really excited about this."

Celes grinned. "I liked it! That's where my gold fish comes from, you know little beetlejuice? Yep he's from Japan." She nodded happily.

"You named the fish beetlejuice?" Sune asked. "Really?"

"Yes, it's a perfectly respectable name for a goldfish." She said and smiled.

Roman looked at her then looked at Sune then looked and Celes again. Both Sune and Roman fell out laughing. "What is respectable about the name Beetlejuice? He was a poltergeist. You might as well have named him Peeves!"

Celes pouted. "Tim Burton people, he's a genius!" She said. "I named him Beatlejuice Sweeney." She said blushing.

"Oh, oh Celes you're making me cry stop." Sune laughed.

"Sweeney? Oh… Dear God…" Roman laughed as she and Sune leaned against each other. "Oh, you are so cute… and for a goldfish… wow. I think you need help with naming your pets." She said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Sune nodded, "Okay, as a kid, you think the most adorable names are their proper names. Like for a goldfish you would name it Goldy or something… not Beatlejuice."

Roman nodded, "Cliche or not, it's cute. Or you could name him Sir. Swims-a-lot. My poor, poor, poor, Celes." She said pulling Celes over and placing her head onto her breast. She looked at Sune. "She has been around me for too long." She sighed and smiled.

Sune chuckled. "She has."

Celes pouted but ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "To be fair my cats name in school was Athena."

"See, a proper name… even though she was a beast and just a terror… but a proper name. Oh, or you can call your fish Jaws! Give him a little complex like he is the biggest and baddest thing in the tank." Roman giggled.

Celes sighed. "Maybe." She smiled. "It's not that funny."

"Oh it's hilarious." Sune assured her.

"Very much so." Roman giggled. "Okay, time for breakfast." She kissed them both and got up and started to make breakfast. She hummed as she worked around the kitchen making breakfast. She knew while in Japan that she would have to switch off on breakfast dishes. The kids weren't really use to having savory breakfasts so maybe some sweet ones were in order as well. However, since this was Sune's time back home it would be a proper breakfast for him. The adults would have the proper Japanese breakfast, while the younger ones would have something close to it. Sugar rice with milk, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) or a fried egg. That should keep the kids until lunch or just before lunch. As for the adults, miso soup, rice, tamagoyaki, grilled fish, and some pickled veggies. Once breakfast was served everyone ate and talked. Sune and Ro picked on Celes about Beatlejuice. After breakfast they all allowed the younger ones to play while the older kids and the adults packed up and then popped over to the house they had. Roman's skin crawled with the depression, the darkness that was Nogitsune, and of death.

Roman used Ruth's magic to dissipate the feel of death that was there. Celes used Cecil's magic to take away Nogitsune's darkness vibe and add love to the area, John and Roman used their Hawaiian magic to add the some Aloha spirit. Then Sune added his magic and placed a protection shield around them. Nothing major, just something to keep his family safe. Once the property and the house was cleansed it looked brighter. God, it looked so much brighter. The snow was untouched, but it had a magical happiness to it. It was also calm. In the distance Roman could hear the bamboo water fountain in the distance. They then used their magic and added more rooms and buildings. By the time they were done, it looked like a proper Japanese compound.

"We have a house!" Roman squealed excitedly.

"Mama Ro, can we go into town and get some of the kimono. I would like to try them on." Diamond said excitedly.

Roman giggled, "We can go and get some. I love them myself. Oh, we will have to get some for Rain as well."

"I want to get something traditional." Jude said.

"The village has shops." Celes said as she bounced on her toes excitedly.

John kissed Celes then Roman. "Why don't you girls go shopping. We will stay here with the other kids getting settled in. Sounds good?"

"Lets go!" Roman declared.

Celes giggled and took Roman's hand as their girls followed them. Celes remembered the little village and grinned as they came upon it. She hugged Roman. "I'm so happy!" She said to her

"Ready…. and RUN!" She took off running with Celes hand in hand.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Diamond said running after them with Jude. "Jude! Super speed time!"

Jude laughed and scooped Diamond up and took off at Carpathian speed and whipped past her mothers.

"Hey! Cheating!" Celes declared laughing.

"Oh! Two can play at that!" Roman said and popped her and Celes to the shop. She smiled at Jude. "Hey, Ne-ne bear, what took you so long?" She teased.

"Oh! That's not..." Just said and set Diamond down.

"Style, Jude, style." Celes grinned at her daughter.

"So, not right." Diamond said.

Roman giggled, "Older and wiser. Come on, take off your shoes and put on the little slippers. Then we will look around and find some fabrics to wrap up in. "Oh, I love these things!" she squealed.

Jude did as she was told. And grinned as she and Diamond walked in.

Celes smiled. "When Sune and I came I wore I a slightly non traditional kimono, it was fun. I felt like Serena from Sailor Moon." She said softly to Roman as she walked with her in the shop.

Roman frowned at her and shook her head. "Silly girl."

Celes blushed feeling a little dumb for voicing it, actually when they called her silly girl she tended to feel a little stupid. She drifted off to look at green ones.

"We will have to…" Roman trailed off and looked around. "Celes?"

Celes looked up. "Green." She pointed to the one she was looking at as she popped her head out from behind the rack.

"Oh, why don't you try a dark red or a purple. You don't have to stick with green. I wonder if they have a mint green. I notice Sune likes that color on you as well. Oh! Vinny would look so cute in one!"

Celes blushed and smiled. "We will have to dress both Damon and Vinny up." She said shifting to the red ones. She wondered if they'd look bad, red worried her because of her hair color but Roman has a way of picking the right shade so she looked good. "Mint green would be good, and blue too." She whispered to herself.

"You can do a white or a cream… don't limit yourself to just a few colors." Roman told her. Her eyes caught a purple kimono that had what looked like bursts of peacock feathers that were white. "Oh," She breathed as she gently touched it. She had tried to stay away from peacock feathers. Although Lee had showed her first, she felt like it was a battle of between her and Celes… until Zoe came along, then she forfeited the little battle. She stepped away from the fabric and sighed. She would have to find something else. "Oh, this pink one will do well for Rain. She would love this one!" she said walking over to the other fabric.

Celes watched her go and then stepped up to the peacock pattern. She gave a secret smile as she decided to get it for Roman. She knew over the years it had been... A tiny battle between herself and Ro. Celes had always just liked the bird, she liked pretty birds. She picked out enough for Roman. Then she fm found another more traditional peacock pattern for Zoe and concealed Romans under it. "Pink is good, oh Jude that's the color whenever you wear powder blue your eyes just pop off your face cause of your dark hair!" She gasped.

Jude blushed prettily and picked up the one her mother said yes to.

"Oh, and these, and these, this one too!" Diamond said picking up colors from across the rainbow. "These are so pretty!" She paused when she saw a white one with soft pinks in it. "Oh…" She breathed as she gently touched it. "Jude, look and it has a sheer white fabric that goes over it."

Jude looked at it. "Luke will love you in that, I mean really Dia, he'd be drooling." She giggled.

Roman walked up behind them and smiled as she covered her mouth. "Girls, that is a traditional wedding kimono."

Diamond turned red with a hot blush. "R-really?" she asked.

"Yes."

Jude smiled. "It's very pretty." She said trying to recover them.

Diamond nodded, "Yeah.

Roman giggled. "It is pretty. There are others that way too." She pointed towards the wedding kimonos.

Jude and Diamond drifted that way.

Celes walked up arms full. "I have lots picked out, not just for me but for our girls too." She giggled and kissed her cheek. "You look so happy, I'm glad we are here."

"Me too." She said "Here, I'm not carrying any, I'll help you." She told her. She gave a little frown as she looked over to the wedding kimonos. "You know… I may just do it." She whispered to herself.

Celes heard her and looked at the weddings kimonos. "Roman? Do you want to buy one for when you marry Sune?" She asked Resting her chin on her shoulder from behind.

Roman gave a slight blush then giggled, "I think I am. I mean, I already have a theme, and… well, I have a wedding dress picked out. Oh, its gorgeous. It really is. I've been saving it. I saw it years back and bought it out of a knee jerk reaction." She giggled. "So I have the dress, I'll have to get it altered, but I think sometime during the party I will change into one of those. Sune is Japanese, and I don't want to deny him. And they really are so pretty."

"Get one, he will like it. A lot." She whispered. Looking at the wedding kimonos caused an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She pushed it down. "Get one, really."

"Yeah… I'll have to get one. I'll get it later. "Until then, this one is what I want. I have others in our closet." She said as she placed a aquamarine one with white and pink flowers over it. "I have a red one with white krans on them at home." She smiled and helped Celes carry some of hers. "Girls, are you ready? Or would you two like to stay and by the shop out?" she teased.

Jude giggled and hugged Dia. "I think we have enough." She said to her happily. She went over to meet the mothers.

Diamond giggled. "I love them, I really do. Will you show me how to wrap one?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll show both of you. Then when Rain and Danger come during the weekends you two can show them." Roman said as she paid for the kimonos. They were gently wrapped in packages and they left the shop. "We need hairpins and fans! How did I forget about that?" She asked as she looked around. "Oh, look, a hairpin shop! Lets go!"

Celes followed her giggling. The two younger girls trailed behind. Celes looked through the shop and found some pins to match things she'd picked and then found a set for the kimono she'd bought for Roman. She also picked up some she just to have for her hair. "Fans next?" She asked carrying her bags.

They shopped and and found some fans, picking some out. Roman even showed the girls some tricks. They laughed and then made their way back to the house. "We're home!" She called out. She sent some the kimono packages to the closet as the girls went on their way, giggling and talking about how they are going to surprise the boys. She smiled and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and groaned, "Food, must have food."

Celes giggled, I can make lunch." She offered.

"Awe, you're back!" Sune said walking in.

"Yep, we are back. Celes is going to make lunch. Did you and the kids eat?" Ro asked as she sat down.

"No, John thought we should wait for you two. What are you going to make?" Sune asked Celes.

"I… don't know." she said looking in the fridge. "Something good, I suppose." she muttered to herself. She noticed they had sort of gone traditional, but even though he was teaching her they hadn't had a whole lot of time as of late and so Celes still only knew how to make like four oriental dishes. "Ramen?" she asked.

Roman chuckled, "How about we leave the cooking to me. I'll go ahead and cook." She said. "For now, sandwiches will do." She looked over to Sune and rubbed his head. "I'm going to go find John. Chew him out a bit." she said.

Sune nodded and watched her leave. He looked over to Celes. "What kind of sandwiches do you make?"

Celes smiled. "Any kind really, anything I didn't know how to do Lee taught me." she said and started to pull stuff out. "I… I want to cook but it seems like everyone wants traditional and I just can't do that yet."

Sune smiled and shrugged, "It's okay. We can switch. Oh, maybe I can have some of my siblings come over and teach you." He groaned as he remembered Ayame was the one that had the restaurant. "Nevermind. We will just switched from traditional to american style, and whatever we feel like having."

Celes giggled. "Afraid Aya will try to hide out in Roman's shirt again?" she teased, she liked when he taught her but it usually dissolved into the two of them having a little tiff and then picking on one another until Celes loosened up and by then they usually didn't want to cook anymore anyways.

Sune grumbled as she glared. "Stupid snake. I'll cut him to pieces if he does."

Celes giggled. "Then I guess he'll just have to stay warm in my shirt." she said and started assembling sandwiches.

"No he will not!" He said as he squinted his eyes at her. "And don't you offer either!"

Celes paused eyes going wide. "Really?" she asked and then shook her head. "I won't, but he is sort of cute. Especially when he pouts to you but I don't think he likes girls."

"Of course he don't like girls. That is beside the point, its the principle of the matter. And what the hell kind of reaction was that?" he asked her.

Celes blushed and ducked her head. "Nothing, I was just surprised is all." she whispered looking at her fingers.

He frowned and laughed, "You think I wouldn't be upset that my brother would be slithering around in your shirt? Wow, Celes, just wow. Do you think yourself not worthy of my protection?"

Celes looked at him. "No… I just…" she sighed. "No, I don't think that. But I do think that you're Roman's and that it surprises me still sometimes that… we… work too." she whispered and smiled a little. "I'm thinking too much." she said before he could. "I know."

"Yeah, you are. But you and Roman do the samething. She is the same way with John. In her mind there are things that work and things she _thinks_ don't work. Besides, we are still learning as we go. Will you stop fiddling around and me a sandwich, geez!"

Celes relaxed and laughed. She made him a sandwich and place it in front of him. "Tricky Fox, would you like something to drink as well?"

"Yes please." He said as he bit into his sandwich. "God, I thought I was going to die of hunger. John has been painting this _whole_ time. I would have made something but none of the kids said they were hungry."

Celes nodded after pausing when he mentioned John was painting. She got him some juice. "I wouldn't let you." she said and kissed his cheek affectionately as she set the cup down. "Drink it all, it's good for you."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What is it?" He asked and sniffed the juice.

"That is my favorite blend of juices. Pineapple, hint of orange and guava." she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "You made it sound like you added something else. My brother use to do that to me,especially when i was sick. 'Drink this, its good for you' or 'Drink this, it will make you feel better.' And they all tasted like crap. I swear I think Wuu took some kind of sick pleasure in giving me disgusting things to eat and drink." He said as he drank the juice.

Celes giggled. "I will only make you drink gross things when you are sick." she said. "And I don't take pleasure in it." she kissed him and licked his bottom lip getting some of the juice off his lip and sighed. "Good."

He shook his head. "Leave me to die if I ever get sick. Just roll me out to the curb or something." He said and bit into his sandwich.

Celes shook her head. "I couldn't do that, I'm a healer letting you 'die' as you put it, is against my mandate, besides I love you too much to allow it, and Roman would kill me." she grinned.

He smiled, "Well, I hope you are better than Wuu. He use to _force_ things down my mouth." He took two more bites of his sandwich.

Celes smiled. "I used to be bad at beside manner, but I got really sick once and it changed my tune. We can get Roman to mouth feed it to you like she does with Lee and myself. We are both huge babies when we are sick." she laughed. "I even throw fits."

"You would." He chuckled.

"Yes, because I'm a brat. I know." she poked his cheek and giggled.

"Yes, yes you are!" he chuckled. "You going to eat?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah." she quickly made herself a sandwich and joined him with her own glass of juice too. She started to eat and hummed the song that was stuck in her head.

"So, did you enjoy your shopping spree? What did you get?"

"Kimonos, hair pins and fans. I got Roman one she don't know about." she peaked at him. "We found wedding ones." she said.

"Oh?" He asked. "Did you get her a wedding one?"

"No but if I don't at some point she won't get one even if she wants one for your guys' wedding. No I got her a purple one with white peacock feathers on it." she smiled.

"Oh, that sounds pretty." He said. "So… I'm confused. If you don't buy a wedding Kimono then Roman won't buy one?"

Celes sighed. "She does this thing, where she sees something she likes a lot, but for some reason she finds a way to deny herself of it. I'll get it as a wedding gift for her. You're asking soon, right, so I'll pick one up while we are here, I'll get her to talk about what she would like." she sighed and the feeling in the pit of her stomach returned and she shifted. "I'll take her shopping later this week. I want to spoil her anyways. I miss being able to."

"You are covering something?" He told her as he turned and faced her. "You seem to get this little expression when you feel something, but you are trying to hide it. What is it?"

Celes sighed. "Its nothing, something I shouldn't be worrying or thinking about. I'm just a romantic. Looking at the kimonos made me think of you…" she screwed up her face. "And I know you say we will one day be married but I just sort… don't think about it happening and then when I do I get my hopes all up." she smiled wistfully. "I like how we are now, I'm not sure I want to complicate it further." she whispered.

"You women are weird." He knocked a knuckle on her forehead. "You overthink it. Our relationship will always change. It grows. And we _will_ have a marriage."

Celes rubbed her head and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Okay, okay I'll stop over thinking."

"Good, you get a little annoying when you do." He said bluntly. "Its like you _have_ to have a plan for your life and not just let life happen." He shook his head. "That is why you have to be more like a kid. Just let life happen. You don't see the kids planning their lives. The do what they want and then find out that their passion is what can make them better in life."

Celes smiled. "Product of my upbringing I suppose. But you and Roman and even John make me more spontaneous. Harry lets me be how I want and doesn't question it most of the time and Lee… well he likes order and plans too." she shrugged. "I can be more in the moment, I can. I was last night."

He smiled, "Yes, you were. And I _enjoy_ picking on Lee. God, I want to be turned into a little kid and terrorize him again." he chuckled.

Celes giggled. "I love being a little kid." she bounced in her seat. "That was one of the best day." she said.

"Right! And Roman becomes protective of us and takes care of us. Yes, we must do this again. I wonder if John will react like Lee?" He chuckled.

Celes giggled. "He's pretty aloha, unless he's feeling very parental, no, probably not." she giggled more. "We could do it was a welcome home present for Lee." she gave a dark laugh.

Sune laughed, "Now that is more like it." He chuckled. "Yes, lets do that."

"Okay!" She chirped up at him.

John sat in the small studio he had added for himself putting the finishing touches on his painting of Roman. He lived when he got to paint her. He loved her so much and loved when he got to see how she felt for him.

"Hey! You butt monkey, why didn't you make lunch? Celes and I were gone for a couple of hours and no food? I'm _starving_! And you were letting my poor fox waste away!" Roman said from the doorway.

John looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I was painting." He said softly. "You want to see?"

"Oh…" She gave a slight blush. "Uh… sure."

He smiled and took her hand when she was close and allowed her to see it. He rested his head on top of hers. "So beautiful."

She shivered a little. "Its… It is." she told him. "God, I love them. I know they are something between us, but I think they should be hung where people can see them." She shrugged. "Like in the club… do you think you can do one that is not us… like a mural? We can paint it at the back of the stage or something." she looked up at him.

John thought about it. "I... I might be able to replicate it." He said. The thought didn't make him uncomfortable unless she wanted to use the ones of Celes and herself. "Yeah, I could do that I think." He tipped her head back and kissed her. "You're welcome to hang this one in your office at the club though." He said and nuzzles her neck. "You want that?"

She shivered and gave a smile. "I didn't think about that… I think that is were the other one is. Yeah, I'll have to hang it in my office." She nodded. "If you can't do a mural, it's perfectly okay. You don't have to force yourself." She smiled.

"I'll try it for you." He said and then placed his hand in front of her and one of her hibiscus flowers appeared.

She looked at it and smiled. She giggled and picked it up. She smelled it, "Thank you." she giggled. Then she sobered and turned to face him. "Hey, I'm supposed to be upset with you."

John chuckled. "Yes, you are. Whatever happened to that?" He teased and kissed her. He pulled her closer. "You're hungry, huh? What are you hungry for? I'll make you and the kids whatever you want."

"You're damn skippy you are." She said and bit his shoulder. "You even starved my poor fox. We were gone for hours. I bet my poor babies are in some room weathering away from starvation." She said dramatically. "What kind of guy are you!" She bit up to his neck.

John gave a growl as Kama came out. "Keep biting me, and they will have to wait longer." He said kissing her as he lifted her by her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She shivered and giggled. She locked her ankles and moaned against his lips. Then she pulled back. "You, _Kama_ , are _not_ going to get me _that_ easy." She giggled and placed the flower in his hair. "Now feed me… er, us!"

Kama chuckled and smacked her ass hard. He smiled when she gave a yelp and set her down. "Come on, I'll make you and the kids food." He led her to the kitchen and paused on the doorway to watch Sune and Celes eating and talking, their heads close together. "What do you want to eat?" He whispered to her.

"Food, like the stuff you put into your mouth. Celes is making sandwiches." She said as she tried to slip by him. "Let me through, you big Hawaiian guy, with a girly flower in your hair."

John plucked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "Hi guys, I caught a Roman." He said setting her down.

Celes giggled. "Sandwich stuff is there, Sune is in his second he was starving!" She said in mock horror.

"I told you!" Roman said to John. "My poor little fox." She cooed at Sune.

Sune whimpered. "I thought I was going to vanish, but then Celes came and made me a sandwhich, all because John said that we should wait until the girls got home. What if they stayed out another hour? I would be on the floor passed out!"

"Oh yeah bro, then I'd have to perform mouth to mouth." John chuckled as he put together food for Roman himself and the kids.

Celes gasped. "Oh!" She said her mouth forming the o shape.

"Well, would it _have_ to be you? Couldn't one of the girls do the mouth to mouth?" Sune asked.

"Hey!" Roman frowned. "I thought you were going to make me a sandwich too?" she told Celes.

"You went to pick on John, and Sune was starving." She giggled.

John chuckled and set the sandwich in front of Roman.

"I didn't go to _pick_ on John. I went to go _chew_ him out. There is a difference." She stuck her lower lip out and crossed her arms. "Its not the same, take it away!" She demanded.

John leaned over the bar and bit her lower lip gently. "Eat you're hungry." He said.

Roman gasped and pulled her plate to her. "You can't be doing that. That's against the rules." She told him and started to eat.

Sune chuckled, "She is more bratty than I am when she is hungry."

Celes giggled. "Grouchy." She said and bit the inside of her mouth as the kids started to come in.

Roman gasped, "I am not grouchy."

"Food!" Bryce said and running over and wrapping himself around John's leg and gnawing on it.

"Awe!" John pried him off and set him down then set a peanut butter and jelly down for him and cut Hail's crust off before he crawled onto a stool.

Evie walked in with her two and smiled. "Lark will be here for dinner." she announced and set up the kids and helped get the littler ones situated.

"Hi Ri-ri and little Miss Zelly." Roman said poking both girls and giggled. "We got you presents."

Cello and Albie came in. And surprisingly Cello was carrying Ru. "Uh…" He said looking a little lost. "Danger gave me specific instructions on taking care of her animals… I didn't know Ru was on the list." He said looking a little nervous as well. "Can… can I get cooties from holding her?"

Roman smiled, "I highly doubt it, Cello." she giggled. He looked so much like his father when he was uncomfortable.

"She is fussy too, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah you do, listen to her. She is telling you now." Roman said.

" _Someone, food, why won't he feed me, and he isn't holding me right. Why isn't he holding me right? I want my daddy! He looks like my daddy, but he isn't my daddy!"_ Ru was saying as she started to get louder in her fussing.

"Oh, uh… I'm Uncle Cello." He told his niece. He looked up for help again. "Why did Dang give me instructions on taking care of her?"

Celes smiled at Cello. "Because she trusts you." she got up and gently helped him hold her right. "More like that, Albie, why don't you get one of her bottle." she said.

Albus nodded and did as she asked making sure to pick one of Ru's bottles.

" _Daddy!"_ Arya screamed through the connection.

"She just woke up, and all she wants in her dad." Val said as he walked in bouncing her trying to soothe her.

Celes sighed as her heart gave a tug. "Daddy isnt here right now, how about Mama and then food and nap" she asked her daughter taking her from Val.

Arya calmed a bit in her mothers arms. " _He's a stinky man, and I no longer like him. Papa is my new favorite dad."_ she sent as her mother rocked her.

Celes sighed again and walked over to the fridge for one of her bottles. "Ono won't like that." she whispered.

" _Mason can share, if I have to share so does he._ " she sent.

" _Not if you are going to cling to him like you do daddy, I don't."_ Pono told her as Jazzy walked in with him. " _But again with the daddy thing. God! We told you he went bye-bye. He even told you that you want see him for_ many _sleeps. So annoying!"_

" _I am not listening to you ,_ Mason _. Lalalala."_ she sang in the connection.

" _Whatever you say, bratty girl that makes everyone uncomfortable._ " He sent her. " _I am done in this room. We can go look at other rooms. Rooms with_ no _bratty person that makes people_ uncomfortable _."_

"Okay, you two, cut it out." Roman said as she got a bottle and gave it to Jazzy. She placed a plate in front of her as well.

Jazzy grinned and sat down and started to feed her baby brother.

" _Worst brother ever! Go live with Dangers hopper things, at least you'd fit in cause you smell like them."_ Arya sent.

"Arya!" Celes gasped.

" _What, its true, he smells like a hopper."_ she defended.

" _At least the don't act or smell like the yapping things. You so obviously belong too."_ Mason sent back. " _That's all you do. Yap, yap, yap. And the only thing you yap about is your_ daddy _. God, so annoying."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm going to thumb both of your feet, if you two don't stop fighting. and I mean it." Roman told them both.

" _But…"_ Arya started.

"Stop it, Now Arya Lynn." Celes said in her scary mom voice and the room went silent. "No more fighting for the rest of the day. If you do neither of you will be allowed to do anything but eat and nap for the remainder of today." she snapped and set Arya in a rocker and propped the bottle for her to take.

Pono had flinched when he heard Celes' mom voice. She never raised her voice at him before. He had mixed feelings on that. He gave a little whimper. " _You'll stay with me, right?_ " He sent Jazzy privately.

Jazzy looked down at her baby brother and pulled the bottle from his mouth for a minute and rested her forehead on his belly. " _I will, but don't worry about Mama she does that from time to time it's her you guys are being bad and I'm slightly irritated voice."_ she sent her baby brother then back up and continued to feed him.

" _Okay."_ he sent and continued to eat.

Roman shook her head as she ate.

Luke walked in. "Food, of awesomeness please!" He said as he held Sax with his bottle. "Diamond and Jude have got themselves locked in their closet and giggling. So, not fair! I want to see what they got!"

Celes giggled. "You will Smoosh."

Val chuckled. "I sometimes wonder what they are doing in there other than dressing" he said without thinking

Luke perked up and looked at him. " _You don't think they would… do you? I mean… she's my cousin and all, but… part of me thinks that is hot… do you? Like really?"_

Val licked his lips and nodded. He wasn't has possessive of his woman as most Carpathians and he would be lying if he said he didn't find Dia attractive. " _I find the idea, very hot. And for the record she's your third cousin blood wise."_ he added.

" _I know that. I won't lie, I have thought it through. Mum and mama has a spirit that they are sisters… so, why can't cousins? I mean back in the old days cousins use to marry each other. Do you… do you think there is a possibility?"_

Val started to nod slowly. " _Jude told me that before you two started school and met Dia she thought that about you. And still does. I'm very open for a person of my race. I think I get it from watching your mothers and fathers. I think if we want to try it we should talk to the girls about it. The thing is, is Jude she doesn't think of you as a brother, not really. Youve always just been her best friend and best friends they fall in love sometimes. But we would need to talk to them and be very open about it with each other. But I am willing."_ he shrugged and poked Sax's nose.

" _I can do that. Then if it's really meant to be you guys can change us._ " Luke smiled as he looked at Val _. "I will be older than Jude."_

Sax gave a giggle and kicked his feet. " _Dad that's my tickle."_ He told Val.

Val chuckled. "Oh I know." he said and poked his nose again. He grinned at the idea of being with Luke, Dia, and Jude forever. " _I… that would be sort of like a dream come true for me."_ he admitted. " _You three are sort of the center of my life."_

" _Same with me."_ Luke said. " _However, I don't think I can share them with anyone but you. Don't get me wrong, I like John and Sune, but that is just too much for me."_

" _Oh no, I have a great tolerance, but only for you. There is something about you that makes it okay. Maybe it's because I knew you loved Jude before I came along."_ he shrugged.

Luke nodded and looked down at Sax. He smiled at his son and made a face. " _Yeah, I agree."_ he told Val.

Sax gave a squeal and giggled in the connection. " _Daddy is silly."_ he told them.

"Oh, is that right?" Luke told his son and tickled him a little.

Val listened to the little boy squeal out loud in laughter. "Daddy is very silly, but you want to know something? So is Dad." he whispered to Sax and made his own funny face at the little boy.

Sax squeal and kicked his feet. He was tickled pink by his 'fathers' making faces at him. He loved when they played with him and Anya.

Meanwhile upstairs Jude giggled as she looked at the book to figure out how the kimono worked. She sat naked on her little vanity seat. "We may have to ask Mum how to do this." she said to Diamond and giggled. She looked back at her and smiled. She was incredibly comfortable with Dia, they did everything together. She bit her lips and really looked at her. She and Dia has started exploring their sexuality with one another while pregnant with their babies. It had turned out they liked it a lot. They still hadn't figured out a way to tell Val and Luke but would because they liked it so much. Dia was soft to the touch and the way they reacted when touching was unlike any type of sex Jude had ever had. She turned and looked up at Dia with hooded eyes. "I love the kimonos you picked today." she whispered to her.

Dia giggled. "I love the colors! They are so bright, and flamboyant. Then to top it off, they are so soft." She said excitedly and picked up one of the soft layers. "And it's like wrapping a present you can unwrap." She said as she blushed the last part.

Jude blushed a little herself. "I like that idea and I'm sure Val and Luke do." She reached around Dia pressing into her and grabbed her long silk robe and pulled it on. "Dia, i think we need to talk." She whispered keeping close to her. She was taller than Dia by a little bit.

"Oh?" She asked as she blushed again and shivered. Her body heated up and she leaned a little closer. "W-what do we need to talk about?"

Jude moaned. "How badly I want you." She breathed and touched Dia's face. "I... I love you. I want to be with you... I want to tell Val and Luke." She bit her lip and then kissed Dia slowly. She always did it slowly. As a Carpathian her capacity for sexual control was... Difficult. She wanted to bite but vowed not to until she was sure Dia wanted it but first they had to tell the boys, they had to.

Dia moaned against her lips and shivered again. She slid her arms around her and pressed a little closer. She knew she had to be slow and not to be too forward. Jude had told her that she needed to be slow because a few times she nearly lost control. She had bruises, but Jude healed them and apologized almost all the time. Dia moaned again and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered. "I enjoy being with you too. You are my best friend and... so much more."

Jude panted slightly. She ran her fingers lightly over her neck. "If we continue to do this, we have to tell them. I'm not saying I want to leave them... I know neither of us ever really could... Maybe... It could be more like Mama, mum and dad and daddy?" She gave a deep blush. "If... If that's what you want." She whispered and trailed her hand fm down her neck and into her robe. Sometimes she wished the boys would catch them. She and Val were very open, he knew Jude had romantic feelings for Luke and she knew Val was drawn to Dia. They always said the four of them felt complete. She cupped Dia's breast gently and flicked her thumb over her hardening nipple. "God I want you right now."

She moaned and as she closed her eyes and shivered. "I think..." she blushed deeper. "I will have two Weasleys." She whispered. "I... Val is very handsome too. I feel safe around him like I feel safe around you and Luke. I feel drawn to him... I think about him in that way too..." she stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her face into her neck and moaned. She loved the feel of her. She looked up at Jude, "You love Lukie, right?"

Jude nodded holding her tightly but not too tight. "Yes, God I do and I love him romantically. I always have but Cal came along and you did and those feeling went to the back burner. I want him Dia, like I want you and Val." She whispered and kissed Dia a little more fiercely and pulled back. "Oh you lips." She whispered and placed her fingers on them and healed them. The. A knock sounded on the door. She kept Dia in her arms. "Yes?"

"Are you two ever coming out?" Came Val's musical voice that made a girl shiver.

"Are you both out there?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Val called back.

"Come in." She said.

Dia squealed and giggled as she blushed and kind of hid behind Jude. She giggled again.

Luke opened the door and walked with Val. "Are you hiding, gem?" He asked with a smile. He looked at Jude and had to suppress a moan.

"No." Dia giggled.

Jude giggled. "It's okay my Dia." She whispered but allowed her to stay behind her.

Val shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "That's cute." He said and gripped his hand into a fist as desire crept into him. They were both in thin silk robes, they should have just been naked. "What's going on?"

Jude, who while still shy was more confident than Dia at the moment. "What's it look like?" She asked voice husky watching the two of them.

"Well it looks like... like... something." Luke said as a shiver ran down his spine. "Like... yeah..." God, they were naked under those flimsy things that should be ripped off them. He saw Dia's face grow hotter and her eyes mixed with her shyness and the arousal look she got when she wanted him. "Have you girls touched?" Luke whispered.

"Would... would you be upset if we did?" Dia asked quietly.

Val looked at Luke. "I think he and I decided no we wouldn't be if you did." He whispered.

Jude felt her knees go weak Jesus was this happening? Her heart slammed into her chest and she allowed herself to look at Luke and God help her she moaned. She's never allowed it to happen before. When he did his Loki thing every time she wanted to. "D-Dia." She whispered grabbing for her hand. "I'm going to..." She trailed off.

Dia held onto her but her robe fell open. "Jude, you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Luke gave a cocky smile. "You love the Loki, don't you?" He looked at Diamond and then at Jude. He finally gave a moan. "Oh, this is happening." He said.

Jude nodded. "He's... So..." She growled and took a deep breath.

Val chuckled. "Luke, sex for Jude is a lot more difficult. She has to control herself. She feels it all just that much more. But I can assure you sex with a Carpathian is mind blowing." He said and his eyes found Dia's. He'd always been attracted to her, drawn to her. He didn't get why until probably about a half an hour ago.

"I love the Loki, very much." Jude finally whispered. "I always have."

Dia turned bright red with her blush. She squeaked and quickly closed her robe. She say down on the floor before her knees went weak. Val just... he had that way about him. He was so dark and suave. His voice reminded her if a rich deep red velvet, softly brushing over her skin. It made her so weak in the knees. Luke had that charm that made her blush and giggle, she was so shy around their power, but at the same time she belonged. She helped them all with making them smile. She found that she loved them. She loved them so much, it hurt sometimes. Mama Celes had told her she had a light in her. " she gave a squealed and wrapped herself around Jude happily. "Oh, Jude. I have a proper family now. Like... I know me and Luke had a baby and we are a family. But knowing that I can stay with you and Val now... I feel so happy. Like we finally completed something. Luke is so silly with his Loki. However, I like when he gets commanding. I think Loki was always for you."

Luke smiled then Val's words sank in. He frowned at Val, "This will be tricky. I will have to figure this out until we change. I imagine I may come out with some bruises..." he trailed off. "Oh! You two have been touching since you were both pregnant; huh? I found a few bruises on Dia. I thought it was because of me. So not fair!"

Jude blushed. "I don't mean to, but she drives me crazy sometimes." she giggled and hugged Dia close and bit her lip. "I promise you enjoy it though, she does this thing where she really doesn't notice. I have to point them out." she blushed deeper. "But I'm good, and you'll be Carpathian if this works... this is going to work." she amended.

Val grinned a boyish one he reserved for these three people. "It will work, Little Potter." he winked. "So... what do we do now?" he asked licking his lips.

"Well, I can't do my Loki impression until _after_ we change." Luke pouted. "Jude might break me." He sighed, "okay, this is what we do. We start planning for a wedding. There will be four." He said. "If our parents can have a million; si can we."

"M-marriage?" Dia asked. She was cradled in Jude's lap. "Really?"

"Not until you are asked... wait Five marriages." Luke said. He watched Jude's hand ardently rub Dia's thigh. "God, that is so hot." He said. He took a deep breath and went for it. He walked over to The girls, knelt down and then kissed Jude. He moaned against her lips. God, he loved her. She was his best friend growing up. An annoying sister with the cleaning and organizing, then his partner, and closest friend. She knew all his secrets. And most of all she accepted him for being a mummy's boy. Both girls did. It also helped that Dia was a mommy's girl too. He pulled back and looked at Jude. "I have always loved you." He told her. He looked down at Dia, "And for the the both of you, I will continue to love you both." He kissed Dia gently and smiled. "I have a harem!"

Jude wiped her cheeks, the kiss had surprised her. She'd never kissed Luke, never. They talked about it a few times and even before school and Val and Dia almost had. But kissing him was like completing the circle. She laughed at him. "You would call us a harem." she giggled and looked at Val.

Val smiled and walked over. "Im a bit different." he whispered and took Dia's hand and pulled her off of Jude's lap. He framed her face with his hands and ran his thumb over her lower lip and then kissed her gently on the lips and gave a moan. This girl had become as much apart of him as Jude and Luke were. She was their family, and he loved her. He pulled back. "Pretty sure I love you." he winked and looked down at Jude. "And you Little Potter." he laughed. "Little Potter and Little Dia." he said and grinned his boyish grin again.

Luke laughed, "I have a harem and Val has the Littles." He teased.

Dia giggled as she blushed. She sat back down next to Jude and snuggled close to her. She pressed her face into her beck. "What about you Cel Jude? What do you have?"

Jude giggled. She looked at Luke and Val and then closed her eyes. She loved how Dia wanted to touch her all the time. "I have my light, my life and my love. The three 'Ls'" she whispered. "And that could be any of you." she turned and tipped Dia's head up and kissed her still wanting her badly she moaned. "You're light the most though." she whispered only to her and kissed her again forgetting herself she slid her tongue into Dia's mouth and pulled her onto her lap as her hands slid down the sides of her body.

Dia moaned as she slowly wrapped her arms around her neck. She adjusted so that she straddled her lap. She moaned again and pressed her breast into hers. Jude had a way of making her forget herself. Then to top it off, the beginning acts of sex made her bold... especially when she hadn't had sex in a while. She forgot herself again and started to pulled Jude closer. Her hips rolled as she felt her core throb.

Luke's mouth fell open. He was stuck between letting them have their privacy and just watching. This was hot! He was curious in how they did things. Mum had told him how she and Mama touched, but he wanted to see.

Val watched them openly, it was sexy and sensual to watch them lose themselves in each other. He rest his hand on Jade's shoulder. "May we watch?" he asked softly eyes burning with passion.

Jude moaned and looked at Dia, hot and bothered and needing her and then nodded. "Yes... I think you should." she breathed and kissed Dia again and down her neck scraping her teeth along the sensitive flesh. She bit her a few times but never broke flesh. Her hands slid up her thighs and she moaned as she felt Dia's heat. "God... we can let them stay, right, they are apart of us." she asked Dia to make sure.

Dia nodded as she rolled her hips. "Yes..." she breathed. She shivered with pleasure every time she felt Jude's teeth scrape against her skin. She leaned back, nearly bending backwards. It was her way of offering her body to Jude.

Jude moaned and easily moved her to lay out on the floor before her. She heard the boys move away and slowly opened Dia's robe and allowed her fingers to brush along her body as she did. She leaned over her and kissed her from her lips and down her neck. She nipped her collarbones and then licked down to her belly button and swirled her tongue in it moaned when Dia arched. She moaned and slipped out of her own robe and kissed back up her body her hand trailing up Dia's inner thigh and then her fingers slid into her as her tongue teased Dia's hard nipples. "God... so hot." she whispered as she started to pump into Dia.

She moaned as she rolled her hips. She gasped her moans and ran her hands up and down her back and into her hair. "Jude... I want to touch... you too." She whimpered. She gasped again as she rolled onto her head. God, Jude made her feel so good. Luke did too, but Jude was softer... but yet hard because she was Carpathian. Her body shivered from the shots of pleasure coming from Jude's mouth on her nipples.

Jude moaned and used her free hand to guide Dia to her. She moaned louder when Dia's little fingers slid into her. There was nothing like the way Dia made her feel. She felt good with her, soft yet not. She felt dominant but not always. They gave and took and most of the time it ended up even. "Mirror me, my Dia." she whispered as she kissed up her neck and to her lips. "Follow me baby, together... God... always." she moaned meaning it on so many more levels.

Diamond moaned as she used her fingers to do what she did. God, she enjoyed this. She enjoyed this a lot. Sometimes Jude would get carried away and go faster than she can keep up, but she understood. Jude was so passionate. She kissed her and moaned against her lips. Her own body started to tighten and jerk with pleasure.

Jude moaned and rolled her hips, she had figured out early on in their exploration that starting Dia off first helped them be able to release together. She started to moan louder and her body vibrated. She scraped her teeth along Dia's neck again and panted against it. She felt her hips give a jerk and her moan became this high pitched musical noise. "Dia..." she whispered into her ear and nipped it.

Diamond shivered and moaned. God... She really never had a chance with Jude and Luke. They had this charm that melted her instantly. If Jude said it was time, her body listened and followed her. She knew she would follow her anywhere... same with Luke. Since the first time she met Luke and Jude, she knew she would follow them wherever they went and would do as they say. She couldn't resist them. Then Val came into the picture... Diamond gave a squeal as her orgasm slammed into her.

Jude felt it before it happened and her own hit her hard. She jerked and moaned and kissed Dia a little hard on the mouth. She moaned and rolled her hips a few more times and then when it finished she lay panting next to Dia. "Oh... I love you." she whispered. She kissed her gently and healed her lips with the kiss. "Im sorry I hurt your lips twice, baby." she said and reigned little kisses all over her face as she and Dia calmed.

Dia giggled and wrapped her arms around her. God, she loved her. She really did. "Oh, I love you. I really do." She giggled again and kicked her feet. "Its okay. I know you are trying really hard to be careful." It was then she replied they had Luke and Val still there. "Oh..." She giggled. "Uh... so... yeah... Tada..."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, tada." he smiled and shook his head. "God, you two are amazing."

"Amazing, sexy... sensual as hell..." Val let out a moan and shook his head. "You two are just..." he growled a little and had to chuckle at his own lack of control. "I mean look at me, look at Luke."

Jude giggled and took in Val and then her eyes looked at Luke and her whole body blushed. "Oh my God..." she whispered.

"Yeah, Oh my God." Luke said. "Geeze, if I could, I would want to touch both of you now. I just…" He sighed. "I think we may need to go on a date, yes? The sky's the limit." He told Jude. "I mean…" He looked at Val, "Is that okay?"

Val chuckled. "As long as it's alright for me to take out Little Dia."

Jude sat up bringing Dia with her. "A date..." She whispered and the idea excited her. "A date with my Lukie." She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

Luke nodded, "Good. I like this. I like this a lot." He smiled and looked at Dia. "You may have to be careful with that one. When you rattle her up she gets a little violent." he said in a loud whisper.

"OH!" Diamond said as she blushed. "I do not! The only time that happens is when you tease me! He teases me, Val! He is so mean too!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

Val smiled. "I will see what I can do about that." He winked at Dia. He liked romance and he liked to spoil his... "My women..." He whispered and smiled bigger. "Clothes are good. Putting them on would be good... Because a date would be good..." He smiled.

Jude giggled. "We should get dressed before we miss out on dates." She whispered and then waved a hand and they were dressed in little nightgowns that matched. She kept her arms around Dia. She grinned and just felt happy. "We need to remodel our houses and make them one. And we need to talk to our Mothers." She said that looking at Luke. " _I'd like for you and I to do that without Dia and Val._ " She sent him. " _I just... Want it to be easier and I feel like we might overwhelm them._ " She blushed a little.

Luke snorted, " _Mama, maybe... wait... mine too..._ Yeah, you're right." He sent. "Okay, so tonight?" He asked. "Shall we do date night tonight?"

Dia giggled and kissed Jude's cheek. "Oh, I'll have to tell my mum... I wonder how she will take it." She bit on her thumb nail.

Jude smile and took her thumb out of her mouth and kissed it. "Your mum adores you, and if you're happy she will be too." She kissed her sweetly. "Okay?" She said. She looked at Luke and nodded. She was so excited. "We should tell our Mums before the dates." She whispered.

Val smiled and walked over and offered his hand to Dia. "How about food?" He asked her to distract her from her worry about her mother.

Dia gave a little nod as she kissed Jude one last time and got up. "No figuring out the kimonos without me." She said followed Val. "I'm starving! We did a lot of shopping. Lots and lots of shopping! There were so many pretty colors too!" she was heard saying as she walked out with Val doing a little hop/skip.

Luke smiled and shook his head. "God, I love her. She is so cute and innocent in a lot of ways." He looked down at Jude. Then he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to hers and then kissed her. He moaned against her lips.

Jude moaned right back and her arms slipped around his lower back. She looked into his eyes. "I love you, I think I always have." She kissed him and moaned again finding she enjoyed how soft his lips were.

He moaned again and rubbed her back. He smiled. "You _think_ you always have?" he teased. "I _knew_ I always have. God, Jude. We talked about this when we were in New York. I thought we closed the door on this, but it always popped up in my head. I mean… we are cousins, but we are distant cousins. Cousins use to marry all the time. Then Mum and mama have the hawaiian sisters and they love each other." He sighed and held her. "Jude, I love you. I have always loved you. You know me. You know my secrets. We are partners in a lot of ways."

Jude looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I've waited a long time for you to say that to me." She whispered. "When I became a Carpathian I cried, for an entire day." She admitted. "It's when I first told Val about how I felt about you." She said and reached up and ran her hand along his neck. "I love you, my Lukie, I always have." She kissed him again pressing herself to mold into his body and finding that like with Val and even Dia they fit like two puzzle pieces.

He smiled and held her tightly. "When you turned, I felt like I had lost one of the most important person in my life." He whispered. "I left and stayed with Uncle Georgie the whole time. My heart broke that day."

Jude sniffed. "Oh, Luke." She whispered and kissed him. "Never will you have a broken heart again." She whispered. "I get to spend forever with you." She kissed down his chin and to his neck. "Lukie and Judy forever." She murmured and sucked on the base of his neck.

He chuckled, "Yes." He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her again. God, he couldn't stop! He loved her so much and he was so happy! "Jude, now this next part is very important. You have to pay very close attention, okay?"

Jude sobered and looked at him. "Okay." She kissed him and giggled.

He smiled, "When I turn Carpathian…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I will be older than you. Yes! Finally! I shall be older than you!" he said in victory. He jumped up and down and then pointed at her. "Beat that!"

Jude's eyes widened. "Oh!" She said and watched him with a glare but smiled too. "Well then I guess we will have to buy you hearing aids old man." She teased and the. Stopped his jumping. "Luke... I would like to do it." She whispered. "I want to make you Carpathian." She kissed him and moaned a little against his lips. God of she could kiss him forever she would.

He moaned again and the pulled back. "You brat! I won't be that old! Oh, I am so glad Dia isn't here to help gang up on me." He gave a pout and then smiled. He kissed her a few more times. "Okay, okay. We have to bite the bullet. We need to go tell Mum… and mama."

Jude nodded. "Okay." She said and changed her nightgown to a green fitted t-shirt and jeans. She laced her fingers with his and walked with him to their mothers. They found them flirting and kissing in a living space. Jude gently cleared her throat.

Roman giggled and then pulled away from Celes. "Behave." she told Celes. She smiled at Jude and Luke. "What's up, my babies?" she asked.

Luke smiled. He loved his mother. He loved her so much and would do anything for her. She was technically all he had. He was fun and games, but when it came to his mother's feelings he would fight. He knew that Harry didn't really believe that he could take him on, but if he had to, he would and he would make sure to win. He walked over to his mother and pulled Jude. He sat next to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. The hard part wasn't telling her that he loved Jude, the hard part was telling her that he was going to change into a Carpathian.

"Luke?" Roman asked as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his emotions. He was extremely happy but at the same time he was extremely nervous and kind of sad. "Baby, what's wrong?"

" _I… I wanted to tell you alone, but its okay. we need to tell mama too."_ he sent her. He took a deep breath and smiled as he sat up. "Jude, Val, Dia, and I are… we are now together."

"Of course you are! You four are _always_ together. What's new with that?" Roman smiled, not getting it."

"No, we are… we are dating each other now. I love Jude more than a sister. And we will be married some day as well."

"OH!" Roman smiled. "Well, I guess you are more like me than I thought." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Luke waited for it to sink in.

Celes looked up at the two of them. The way they held hands, they they stood close together. The way Jude looked at him. She smiled. "It's about time." She whispered And then hugged Roman to her. She pressed her face into her neck. "Smoosh will become Carpathians." She whispered to Roman as tears filled her eyes.

Jude gave a little nod and winced at her mother's tears. She hid her face in Luke's neck.

Roman stiffened and looked at them both. "But… wait I…" it all crashed down on her on what that meant. "I… excuse me." She whispered. "I need some time… I need to…" She got up from the couch and quickly left the room. She didn't want him to be a Carpathian. That was… no, that was not allowed.

Luke gave a little frown. "I think I should… talk to her." He whispered as he watched his mother leave. This was a new reaction.

Jude felt bad she bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "You're her eldest and you're the only piece of Fred we have left. She's just processing...er I hope." She got up. "I knew this was going to happen." She kissed their cheeks and stood. "I'll go talk to Mum, you guys go find a corner to snog in." She giggled and followed her soul to Roman. "Oh, Baby Girl." She whispered.

Roman sat on the ground with her knees to her chest. Her head was pressed to her knees. "I can't, Celes…" She sniffed. "I can't do it."

Celes sat down with her and pulled her onto her lap. 'What can't you do?" she whispered.

"I can't allow this. I can't… he's… he's my Luke… my little Fred…" She sniffed and then it just poured out. "I'm going to lose my son, Celes." She sobbed. "I lost Fred… now Luke… I can't."

Celes shook her head and held her tightly. "No, hes not dying or going anywhere. He's still going to be here. He's still going to be Smoosh." she whispered and rocked her. "Jude isn't dead is she…" she felt the lump in her throat grow. She remembered the day Jude became a Carpathian, she was so profoundly sad she had cried and didn't seem to feel better until Val brought her back around and she could see her daughter was still alive and well and still Jude. She pressed her face into Roman's neck. "He's not dying, he's going to live a long and healthy life. He'll get to share Fred for years, centuries…" she sniffed.

"It hurts, Celes… it just… hurts…" She sobbed as she curled on her lap. It felt like losing her piece of Fred. She hadn't really cried over him too much, cause she had Luke. God… that boy was so much like him and herself. Everyday while he was in school he was in trouble. She had gotten owls every day. It tickled her to see their product run wild. McGonagall knew the situation with him but at the same time knew there should be discipline. She wouldn't let anyone else punish him or handle anything he did at school. That was her job she took and made sure to take. She talked with him, told him the truth about everything, every question he had, she made sure to answer them honestly and truthfully. It didn't matter how embarrassing they got. THey basically had the same mine, they needed know so they could learn. She had seen the love grow between him and Jude. She was all for it. As a matter of fact it only made sense. They had tried to stay away from each, thinking it make the other happier, especially when Val came into the picture. It had been the same for Roman and Celes when they were pregnant. Ro had her own apartment, and had tried to stay way, especially when Harry came into the picture… but Celes seduced her… well, that was her story and she sticking to it.

Celes felt her array of emotions and rocked her. "You won't lose him." she whispered. "He's not going anywhere, I promise. I thought… I thought Jude would leave or be different but she's still Jude. And Ro, he really, really loves her. I mean those two have always been dive bombing into each other. Val and Dia were sucked in by it, and meant to be there. I think that was always how it was suppose to work. Its going to be okay. He's not going to go away, or be any less Fred. He's going to stay, he loves you, next to Jude you're his best friend Roman. That boy tells you everything, why would that change? I don't think it will honestly I can see the two of you hold up in your or his workroom pouring over a notebook full of notes on how it feels to be Carpathian, how the process was in changing, how he feels things, and sees things." she giggled in spite of her tears. She was worried Roman's reaction would get Jude stuck in her head.

She have a watery laugh. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Celes. "I know I shouldn't have favorites, but he is my favorite." She whispered.

Celes pressed her forehead to Roman's. "Want to know a secret? Out of all of your kids, the ones you birthed he's my favorite too." she whispered. "Smoosh is the reason I understand how you see the connection. That little boy made me see things that are just way beyond his years. He smart and he's so much like his father it hurts to look at him sometimes." she admitted. "But he's not going anywhere, if anything I think we are going to be stuck with a smaller house on all our properties for… ever." she said.

She gave another little giggle. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "God… When it comes to him, I get so emotional, I just…" She sighed. "That's my baby. I just wish we had a normal time and I could have helped take care of him. I mean, geeze, I couldn't really discipline him properly as a child. He knew if he could bribe me it was all good." She giggled.

Celes laughed. "He taught all the younger ones that trick too." she laughed. "Oh Roman, did you see them though? Did you see how… complete they looked?" she asked.

She smiled, "I did, I really did."

Celes nuzzled her neck. "It'll be okay, they will be okay. I can tell you that Jude will feel bad because of how you reacted. You're someone she holds in high respect. She wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. She loves you very much." she said.

"It caught me off guard." She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just… I needed time to process." She twirled her fingers into Celes' hair. "I'll talk to them. But… I would like to talk to them alone… if that is okay."

Celes gave her a gentle smiled and kissed her. "That's okay." she whispered and kissed her again.

She gave another little giggle. "Okay, no more distracting me." She said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Okay, I'm good. I can handle this now."

Celes laughed. "You like how I distract you." she said and they stood together and she kissed her again. "Come back and Ill distract you some more." she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

She giggled. "No more distractions, brat. Go find Sune and distract him. Or John." She giggled.

Celes giggled and kissed her one more time. "Okay, okay." she said and left Roman alone.

Roman took a deep breath and walked back to the living area. "I'm sorry." She told them.

"Mum," Luke said as he stood and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. I'm fine, I'm sorry." She made him sit and she sat across from Jude and Luke. "I love you guys. I do, God, I love you. So, don't get the wrong impression. I'm happy that you two are together." She gave a little smile. "When I was pregnant with Luke I had tried to stay away from Celes. She was pregnant with you, and Harry was in the picture now. So its only natural you two would come together after trying to stay away from each other."

Jude blushed. "We tried really hard too, but… when I was pregnant with Anya and Dia with Sax we sort of… started this things. I mean we started touching, at first I think it started as curiosity and then for me it became more. I fell in love with this woman I didn't expect it." she whispered and rubbed Luke's thigh absently as she talked. "I figured it was okay, because I loved Luke too and Dia, even though she wouldn't admit it, loved Val." she giggled and blushed. 'And then today it just…" she shrugged as she thought about what she had done with Dia in front of them and her body warmed.

Luke smiled as he held her hand and leaned his head on hers. "It just fell into place." He said. "I'm happy. I'm really happy."

Roman smiled, "God, stop saying stuff like that. You are going to make me cry again." She said as he wiped at her eyes. "Look…" She looked at them both. "Luke is my baby… _my_ baby. He is the only piece of him I have left from his father. When he passed, it was like I was left with this gift. So he is special to me… really special… I…" She took a breath as she thought about her words. "My first instinct is to tell you to take care of my baby. He's the only one I have. and be all… threatening." She gave a blush as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not making sense am I?"

Jude bit her lip and then leaned across the space and made her look at her. "Mummy, he is the on one of him you have. He is special to you, and I know that. Ive always known that, and you're special to him. I will take care of him, and he will take care of me just like we have always done for each other. He's my missing piece. He completes me, they all complete me but without Luke…" she paused and chewed on her lip and blushed. "Even if he wasn't my friend anymore or we had decided this door should stay shut and he moved away… I would be lost." she admitted. "I thought he wouldn't want me anymore after becoming a Carpathian. He was the only reason I wouldnt."

She nodded as she held her hand. Then she held Luke's hand. "Okay… Okay. We do this. I'll allow it… not that I have much choice in the matter." She gave a little smile. "God, I love you both. I do, I really do." She straightened her shoulders. "You have it." she told them.

Luke smiled brightly. "Thank you mum!" he said as he pulled her into his arms. "THanks mum! And whenever it happens, we will have to conduct experiments, and Val and Jude are going to show me to change into animals. Oh! And I can come and wake ou up as different animals! Maybe I should stay away from Danger…" He said thinking about it.

Roman laughed, "My son… the excitable one." She hugged Jude. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It just caught me off guard.

Jude smiled. "It would have caught me off guard too." she whispered honestly and giggled as she lightly patted her back. She really loved Mum. She loved how she was with Luke, and herself. "I love you, mummy." she whispered.

"I love you too." she gave her a little squeeze. She sat back and smiled at them. "You know… you four are going to have a problem. I'm not going to say what the problem is until it arise, then it's all in your guyses hands. I wash my hands of it." She said as she stood.

Luke frowned. "What problem?"

"I'm not saying anything." She sang as she walked away.

"Sometimes she is just mean." He said under his breath.

Jude frowned. "Well now I'm going to worry, what problem? I thought we'd have less because we have been watching them do it for years." she sighed and turned to Luke and smiled a little as she placed her feet in his lap. "Hi." she whispered.

He smiled at him. "Oh, hello, I didn't see you there."

Jude giggled. "Oh, really?" she asked and scooted closer and kissed his neck. "How about now, you see me now?" she asked.

He shivered, "Oh… yeah, I see you now."

Jude smiled and shivered herself. She wanted him to touch her, but she knew he was waiting for their date. "Do you remember in school, how I told you about how I would touch myself when I was lonely and needed it?" she whispered.

Luke shivered, "You are an evil woman, Jude." He kissed her neck and moaned against it. "Please tell me you thought of me…" He whispered. "Because I thought of you… I thought of you and I thought of Dia… then I thought of you _and_ Dia." He moaned again.

Jude moaned and shivered a little harder as her core heated. "Oh, I did. You… God I would make up little scenarios… my favorite was always the one where you decided to stop trying to stay away and came into my room at night." she kissed his neck and nuzzled it and then down to his shoulder. "You'd say you couldn't resist it anymore and you had to touch me." she moaned as her hips lifted a little at the memory. "It made me so hot, and then… when we were out of school… I imagined you and Val… doing delicious dark dirty things to me and recently Ive wanted to have Dia with you there… and I did… and it was hot." she kissed him as she panted.

"You're killing me, Jude… God…" He kissed her and laid her back on the couch. He settled between her legs and pressed against her. "I want you… I want you so bad." He said against her lips… "We need to a room… a room to call our own… like how our parents have." He whispered and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He rolled his hips so he rubbed against her. God, she felt so good, he wanted to touch her… to have her. He needed her now, but he wanted their own space.

Jude panted and pressed her hips up as her hands trailed down his back to his ass and she squeezed it. "I… I like that idea. We should… we should do that soon… really, really soon." she let her legs spread out more so his hardness was pressed right against her core through their clothes and she felt her body jerk. God he felt good, right. He was right where he'd always belonged. She moaned and kissed down his neck and nipped the bottom careful not the break the flesh.

He moaned and pressed harder against her. He kissed and sucked on her neck. He scraped his teeth against her skin and kissed her again. He slid a hand down between then and into her jeans. He found what he was looking for and slid his fingers into her core. "God… you are so hot!"

Jude moaned and rolled back on her head and rolled her hips. She slid her own hands down and into his jeans after undoing the button and found his hardness. "God, you're completely at attention." she whispered and moaned as she stroked him once. "Did this happen when we talked about? Because I used to get so hot and bothered when we did." she moaned.

He moaned and then chuckled, "This happened the minute I walked into that bloody closet and saw you and Dia in those damn robes! Next time I rip them off you." He growled and kissed her as he pumped his hips into her and and pumped his fingers into her core. God, this felt good. They were finally touching. They _had_ to fix their house now, and _before_ the day was done."

Jude moaned as his words turned her on more and her juices leaked out around his fingers. She kissed him and as she pumped his shaft and used her thumb to rub the blunt tip. She had always wanted to touch him. Sometimes when she'd interrupt Dia and him during school she'd see his erection and her whole body just went numb with need to touch him and stroke him. She moaned louder as her hips rolled faster.

Luke moaned as he kissed her her, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth. He pumped his fingers faster and started to rub her clit. He shivered at the feel of her. She felt so damn good. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted to feel her more, and hear her moan louder… he also wanted to taste her. God, his mum told him about the oral and when he had done it, he was surprised at how good Dia's juices tasted, every chance he got, he would go down on her. Now he wanted to do the same for Jude. He growled as he felt his body tightening. "God…" He moaned.

Jude's moans got higher pitched but stay relatively quiet. God he was making her feel good in all the right places. She rolled her hips higher and every time she felt him pump deep into her she wanted it to be his shaft. She stroked him faster and looked up at him. It was Luke, God it was Luke, and it was so right. She hook her her leg around his and started to jerk and shudder. "Luke...Luke… God… Luke you're making me… I'm going to…" she turned her head and bit a pillow as she screamed into it her orgasm slamming into her at full force.

He growled as his orgasm hit as well. "Jesus…" He moaned. He pressed his head to her shoulder as he shivered a few times. "Okay… okay, we need… we need to fine Val and Dia… we need to get our house fixed and get a room. I don't think I'll be able to wait for our date."

Jude nodded and panted as she let the pillow go. "I think… I feel the same way." she whispered, God his fingers were still in her. She contracted around him at the thought. "Oh, Luke I want you, I want you so bad. I always have I always will. Lets go get them." she whispered and kissed him. "God… is it bad that I want to bite you?" she asked.

"Ooh, kinky." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He kissed her and then sucked on his fingers with her juices. He moaned and closed his eyes as he savored her taste.

Jude watched that act and God it was hot. When he opened his eyes she lifted her hand that had his seed on it and licked it and moaned. He tasted good. "Oh… God." she moaned. "Luke, we need a room now before I grab you and slid you into me right here." she whispered her hand hovering down by their parts.

He shivered and kissed her one last time. "Not in the open. John may find us, knowing our luck." He chuckled. He fixed his jeans and then fixed hers. "Come on, we need to find them.

Dia continued her little hop bounce as she walked next to Val. "What do you think your parents are going to say?" She asked him. She was so happy and excitable that she had switched from colorful kimonos to their parents, to what she wanted to eat, to kimonos, and now their parents again.

Val chuckled. "I think my father will be shocked in public but very proud of me out of the eye. Mother will support me because she loves me." he said and pulled Dia under his arm. She was smaller than Jude, he liked that, a lot. He'd always felt protective of her and now she was going to be his. He kissed the top of her head. "They would like you." he said.

"Really? I hope so. If not, then I'll just stick with Mama Ro, mama Celes, and the dads." She gave a giggle. "My step-dad makes my mum really happy. She isn't as trouble as she was, I also think because money as finally came in she isn't as stressed either. And knowing that I'm well taken care of also helps her relax. I love my mum." She blushed.

Val smiled. "I love when you blush." he whispered as he led her into the empty kitchen. "Children love their parents, in spite of who they may be because a child is born loving the person they came from. Its in their DNA. Some kids get really lucky, like Luke and his siblings and some don't. I've told Jude this some, but I would like to adopt kids as well as have them…"

"Really? Oh, that is so sweet. Its because of Hail, isn't it? Oh, he can be glued to you. I can tell he loves you so much."

Val smiled fondly. "Hail, God I just love that kid so much. I mean I had barely become a member of this family and that boy… the minute I saw him I knew he was apart of me somehow. I want a pack of kids, I want to always have Hail there and I want a huge family. Carpathians don't have big families because of the difficulty to have conceiving and maintaining pregnancies." he said sadly.

She nodded as she sat on a stool. "Yeah, Jude and Luke told me all about it. I'm so happy John is here for that. And Mama Celes. I was so scared when you guys came back from visiting your family and Jude was sick." She whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Val stopped his cooking and wiped his hands and walked over to her and rubbed his thumb under her eye to catch the tear. "Little Dia, I was too. I was so scared." he whispered. "I was so relieved when John fixed her and me. God, it scared me but do you know what helped? When we woke up you and Luke were right there. In the kitchen waiting for us." he leaned down and paused a second and then kissed her.

She closed her eyes as she kissed him. She gave a tiny moan and felt flutters in her stomach grow. "Of… of course we were there." She whispered.

Val smiled and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, he liked the way it stuck out and was slightly plumper than her top one. He leaned down and gently tugged on it with his teeth and moaned. "Dia, you know, I have fallen completely in love with you, right?" he whispered.

"You have?" She asked and shivered. God, he was so… she didn't know. Calm, funny, dark, but… "I love you too." She whispered.

He ran his fingers over her face and down to her neck. "Where did you come from?" he whispered more to himself. He couldn't quite figure out how life had made him so lucky, he had a best friend in Luke and the love of two of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen."

"My mum, silly." She giggled and pressed her lips to his. "Food please." She told him.

"Mmm, as you wish, my little dia." he kissed her again and then went back to making her something to eat. Val could always cook, his father had insisted he learn before spending his year with Alemana. Since he had expanded his abilities. "How about I make you a little taste of your home?" he asked her.

"Okay, that sounds good. I don't know how to cook. Mum never taught me and she just now learned with Lee taught her. Then Luke prefers to do the cooking. He says it she Hawaiin part of him that insist that he cooks." She giggled.

Val chuckled. "I will teach you. I have this firm belief that everyone should know basic life skills." he said and gave her a grin. He stopped and watched her for a few seconds. He could hear her heartbeat. When she noticed him looking at her it increased and her cheeks reddened. "I really do love when you blush." he whispered

Her blush deepened. "Uh… thank you."

He nodded. "You are welcome." he whispered. "You are very beautiful." he said and then with a thought three white flowers appeared in front of her. "Those are Carpathian roses." he said.

"Oh… wow." She breathed as she looked at them. "They are beautiful. They are gorgeous. Thank you Val." she said as she picked one up. "Oh… we should have a garden full of these! Why don't we have these? I could draw these all day!"

Val smiled. "Then we shall get Mama Celes to plant you a garden of them." he said happily. God she was so innocent, it was adorable and addicting. He wanted to touch her just to see if her could give her a new sensation. His Carpathian mind wanted to clame her but he wanted to go slow and be sure she was comfortable. He placed a plate in front of her a few minutes later and he got one of his True Bloods out and grabbed his own plate. "Would you like juice?" he asked softly standing close to her.

"Yes please, grape juice." She said as she set the flowers gently aside. She was itching to draw now. Those flowers were beautiful. She hummed as she waved a hand and her sketchbook and pencils appeared. She rocked a little as she ate her food and started to draw. "This is pretty good stuff." She told him.

He sat down her juice and then sat next to her watching her sketch.. "Thank you, that is very good." he looked at her. "Have you ever drawn me?"

Dia looked at him and blushed a little. "I have, Jude has lots of drawings of you." She whispered as she looked back down at her flower she was drawing.

"You're so talented." he whispered and leaned into her to get a better look at the drawing. "Would you draw me for yourself?" he asked letting the words whisper over her.

She gave a gasping moan as her body came alive with flutters. It spread all over her body and then heat settled between her legs. She shivered and crossed her legs. "I… I can… if you would like that."

"I would." he whispered and allowed his hand to slid to her thigh. He uncrossed her legs gently. He couldn't resist it anymore he wanted a taste of her. He leaned down and kissed her neck as his hand slid up her thigh and under the nightgown she still wore. "May I touch you, Little Dia?" he asked before he did anything.

Her body shivered again and she nodded her head. She couldn't use her words, but her it wanted to be touched. She felt her nipples harden and an ache grow in her core. She closed her eyes and took in his clean scent. "Yes…" she whispered.

Val finished his journey up her leg and his fingers expertly pushed her panties aside and he slid two of them slowly into her core. "God… you are so hot and ready. So responsive." he moaned and pumped his fingers feeling her juices leak around his fingers. He ticked her g spot and added his thumb to her clits and kissed along her neck again and then along her bare shoulder around the strap of the nightgown.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his. Her hips rolled onto his fingers and she closed her eyes. God, she just… she moaned as she spread her legs a little wider for him. Every time he tickled her g-spot she made a mew sound. "Oh… God… oh…" she kissed his arm and sucked on it. she scraped her teeth against it and moaned again.

Val let out a growl of pleasure and his eyes shut. "If you keep that up I'll have you completely." he moaned and nipped down her neck and gently bit her soft flesh. He shuddered and kept pumping and tickling her. "God you feel so good." he whispered against her neck.

Dia moaned and started to shake as her body started to tighten. This was the fast time she ever felt like she was going to explode. Her mews grew higher in pitch as she rolled her hips. She bit his arm as her orgasm washed over her. Her legs closed around his hand and her toes curled as she basically wrapped around his arm.

Val moaned and growled a little. God her biting him just drove him insane in a way he never expected. He was up and between her re-spread legs before she could blink. He pulled her to him and made her wrap her legs around his waist. "I want to make love to you, but you're driving me crazy." he moaned and pushed between her legs and started to undo his pants.

She panted as she continued to jerk, "I'm… I'm sorry…" She said. "Luke and Jude… say the same thing…" She moaned and tried to get ahold of herself, but her body wanted more. "I think… I think we need a room." She finally said.

"We are in a room." He moaned released himself and then pressed against her. He didn't get a chance to enter her though.

"I think she means a room with a bed." Jude said from the doorway amused. She was still pretty much wrapped around Luke and seeing Val and Dia that way did not improve how hot and bothered she was.

"She got to ya, didn't she? I don't know how she does it." Luke smiled. "We need to combine our houses and make private rooms. My parents have private rooms for each other. Lee says it cut back on the jealousy and makes each couple feel special. So, as much as you want Dia, I want Jude, but we need more space."

Dia blushed a little and giggled. "I like the sound of that. Do I get a room with Jude too?"

Jude nodded. "Yes." She said. "Mum and Mama have one." She said.

Val moaned as he calmed and fixed his and Dia's clothes, but stayed between her legs. "I want an entire wall in our room devoted to a mural you do." He whispered and picked her up. "Let's do this."

Jude jumped up on Luke's back like they did when they were younger, but unlike when they were younger she pressed her face into the back of his neck and molded her body to his.

"Alright, everyone out… Dia, gem, I think you need a robe."

"Oh!" She giggled, "Is he always hard to move?" She asked as she had tried to pushed Val out the way. "You are like a statue that is stuck. Move, statute person."

Val looked down at her. "Sorry." He whispered and then touched her shoulder and a powder pink t-shirt and jeans appeared in the place of her nightgown. He then moved for her finding it difficult.

She giggled and hopped off her stool. "Come on, we are combining our house! I have an art studio in my house… er… with Luke." She giggled. This was exciting. "Then we will have a proper place for the closet Jude and I have." She squealed excitedly. "And we will have to keep a room for Hail." She took Val by the hand and pulled him out with Luke and Jude.

Luke chuckled and smacked Jude's ass as he held her in place. Then he bounced her like he had always done and walked out the house. "We can combine the two houses, and add extra rooms, then we can take away one kitchen and keep the other. Out of you and Jude, who does the most cooking?"

Val chuckled. "We switch off mostly." He said as he allowed Dia to drag him.

"It's the Mama in me that likes to cook. I'd like my dance studio to stay." Jude said and kissed the back of Luke's neck.

Luke shivered and smiled, "Okay. So this is what our house looks like and this is what your house look like." He used his magic to show a light model of each house and floor. We will put Val and Jude's room here on the first floor, cause you two go to ground when you need to and there will be a trap door right under your bed so you can go when you need to… oh, I didn't think about when we need to go to ground… okay, so all bedrooms will be on the ground floor with the kitchen, and living room, second floor will have the dance studio and art studio. Dia usually likes a window facing the garden so she can draw. Where do you want your dance studio, same side?"

"I don't mind sharing sides with Dia. I'd like windows too. I like to see where we are living. The dance studio in hawaii the one made of glass and Koa wood is my favorite." Jude said resting her chin on Luke's shoulder. "And I have a suggestion for the ground chamber, how about we have one chamber under a group room." She whispered blushing a little.

Val smiled and pulled Dia into his side. "Well that sounds good, if not incredibly intimate."

"Nice!" Luke said as he took out the rooms and made one chamber and one room. "Mum and the parentals have a group room. So we will have ours down on the first floor. So when you guys go go ground we will be right above you, and when you aren't in ground we can all snuggle together. Isn't that right, gummy bear?" He cooed at Val.

"Oh yes, Hot tamale, I love to cuddle with you." he winked at Luke.

Jude giggled. "You know Mum and Mama said once one of the hottest things the dads do is kiss each other." she said thoughtfully teasing both of them.

"Oh, we can do that." He wiggled his eyebrows at Val. "Besides, once I"m Carpathian I'm a new man. I'll be older after all." He smiled as he ran his fingers down his chin. "Yes, older and good looking."

Dia fell out laughing. "Lukie, I'll still be older than you." She told him. "Good try though."

Luke's mouth fell open. "Oh! So not fair!"

Jude giggled. "Thus the reason I'm not so worried about it." she sang into his ear. As a Carpathian those types of acts tended to cause arousal, which she wasn't willing to stop doing. She slipped her hands into the collar of his shirt and shivered. "We should start."

"We have insatiable appetites." Val whispered to Dia.

Dia blushed, "That explains a lot then." She said watching Jude. It was like every time they were alone Jude found a way to touch her. It was insane. Sometimes twice or more. she shivered and blushed. She giggled and looked up at Val. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Luke shivered. "Okay, okay, working on it. Group room, living room, kitchen, and Val's study all on the bottom floor. My work room, Jude's dance studio, and Dia's art room on the second floor. We will put a room on the second floor for us, Hail's room will also be on the second floor along with yours and Val's. Third floor will be Jude's and Dia's room, Dia and Val's, and the man cave of awesome!"

"Our workroom, Lukie." Jude whispered splaying her fingers in the soft hair on Luke's chest.

"Uh, okay, our work room will be on the bottom floor, there is room there." Luke said.

"Media room!" Dia said. "I like our movie nights. You can't stop those."

"Okay, media room…. first floor as well. Is that everything?"

"We can add what we need if we forget something." Val said running his fingers down Dia's back. "I like movie watching too," he leaned close. "I like cheesy romance." he whispered. "Jude likes action and mystery."

"House building now?" Jude asked as she slipped her other arm around Luke's waist from behind and played with the waist of his pants.

Luke shivered, "Oh, I'm going to eat you alive." He told her. He added a few rooms, on the second floor he added the two nurseries. Then with a wave of a hand the house was gone. The light model took its place and grew to its proper size. Then it started to take solid form. "Learned that little trick from mum." He said puffing out his chest.

"I like those movies too." Dia said. Luke likes the all kinds of movies but sticks close the action comedies." She giggled. "We should have a move date night too."

Val nodded. "I'd like that, I'll take you to movies and I'll cuddle with you and watch movies." he held her tighter as he watched the house.

"I've always liked that trick, it's like classic Loki… God the Loki stuff. The first time you ever said they all kneel in the end, I nearly broke. I was going to crawl across the room to you..."

He moaned, "I saw it in your eyes. Its why I still do it. I was hoping you break, but now… oh, yes. Now you will kneel. Because they all kneel in the end." he whispered in her ear.

Jude's knees went weak. "Oh my God…" she moaned as her whole body throbbed with need for him to be inside her. God she had waited years for him to say that just to her. She gripped his arms and tried to concentrate on the house.

Val chuckled. "I think Luke may get some bruises." he whispered to Dia.

Dia looked over and smiled. "He will like them. I know I do." She looked up at Val and blushed. "I mean… when she gets a little too rough or hard… I… I don't mind. It just makes me feel wanted… like she really wants me. But I also like the after part. When we are done she takes her time going every inch of my body, making sure she heals them… which restarts us on doing it all over again." she blushed hotter.

Val moaned into her ear. "I want to do that to you bruises or not. I want to know every inch of you, no every curve every scar every bump. Every single part of your body I will taste." he nipped her ear and moaned again.

She moaned as she leaned more into him. God, his voice was just… and when his words sank it they made her even more weak. "I…" She nodded and gave a moan. "Okay… I trust you." She whispered.

Val suddenly scooped her up and kissed her. "God that is the best thing you can say to me. Aside from, I love you." He kissed her again happily.

She giggled as she kissed him back. "I do love you." She told him.

"Come on horny lovebirds." Luke said. "We have a new house to break in. You'll have to customize your own rooms." he told them and then popped himself and Jude to their room. "Oh, look a bed! Kneel woman, kneel!" he told her and dropped her on the bed.

Jude shivered and stood up on her knees on the bed. She looked at him hotly. She had waited so long for this. She bit her lip and slowly slid her shirt off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples stood at attention. She moaned. "Luke, I remember the first time I wanted you to touch me." She whispered. "I had to go and hide in the bathroom and imagine it." She unhooked her jeans.

He moaned as he watched her. "No more talking, your words are slowing you down." He told her as he walked over to her. He kissed her and cupped her breast. "God… I've waited so long to touch you like this… to hold you and to…" he moaned as he closed his eyes imagining it.

Jude moaned and pushed her breasts into his hands. "L-Luke." She moaned as her core throbbed for him. And gave a moan when his thumb flicked her nipples. She shuddered and her juices leaked. She used magic and made her pants go and sat before him naked and offering herself to him openly. "Take me Luke, God please... I need you, I burn for you." She kissed him with a moan.

His eyes ran over her body taking in her sexy look. He could tell she needed him now, but he was going to make her wild first. Her dark hair spread over the pillows like a silk fan. He moaned and kneeled on the bed. He lifted her leg and brushed his lips on her inner thighs. He took in her scent and and moaned at her intoxicated scent. He kicked his tongue out and licked her clit slowly.

Jude's body bowed towards his tongue and she hissed out a moan of pleasure. Her hands went into his flaming hair and she rolled her hips. "O-oh Luke... God..." Her juices leaked and she shuddered hard. She wanted him... And she was going crazy with her need. "Oh please." She felt her clit throb beneath his tongue.

He smiled and then pulled her to him. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and covered her core with his mouth. His tongue stabbed and jabbed at her clit. He swirled it around her clit and then sucked on it. He moaned against it and slipped up her juices. God, she tasted so good. He could feel her hips rolling and bucking, he held tight to her thighs and kept his mouth clamped on her. He moaned again and sucked harder on her clit.

"Luke!" She started to scream her moans oh god she looked at him. He was so good at this. She pushed into his face and gripped his hit and growled as her hips jerked violently. "Oh! Oh Luke! God... Yes God!" She screamed and rolled her hips faster as they jerked and her juices flowed freely.

He licked down to her core and swirled his tongue around. He slurped uo her juices and went back ti her clit. He sucked more on it and growled against it. His body shivered with arousal. God, he was loving this. He had wanted this for so long that he couldn't believe this was happening. He growled again and then used his teeth to scrapped against her clit.

Jude screamed out a gasp as her inner beast reared its head. She growled. "Yes... That again oh God, Luke!" She rolled her hips huger and pushed harder into his face. She wanted to bite him today... God she wanted him to conquer her. Everytime she'd imagined them in daydreams she was the one being pursued. She wanted him to. Her whole body tightened. "Luke!" She screamed. "Luke... I'm... I'm..." Her orgasm hit and she screamed out the word coming.

Luke moaned as he continued to suck on her until her orgasm was done. He licked her clean and kissed her inner thighs. He left a little hickies and smiled. "God, I had wanted to do that for so long." He told her. He sat up on his knees and took off his shirt. "I have a secret." He told her. "I made Dia promise not to tell, but now that we are together, I can show you." He told her. He undid his pants and dropped the veil. When he pushed off his jeans he showed her that his shaft was pierced all the way down.

Jude gasped. "Oh my god! Luke... That is the... Oh my god... That is so hot." She reached out and touched it. "A Jacobs ladder." She whispered the name as a moan. "I read that it enhances sex... Oh my god..." She ran her fingers along the piercings. She was so turned on and he showed her that and she was practically coming again. She watched his shaft twitch at her light touches.

He gave a cocky smile. "Why do you think Dia can't speak after we have sex? Don't get me wrong, I'm that good too." He whispered as he slowly crawled over her like some kind of predator. "I'll show you." He whispered as he slid his hand down her thigh to her knee. He pulled her hard and then thrust hard into her core.

Jude gave a scream and arched up and her core clamped around him. Oh god he felt right, perfect. She growled and slid her hands down to his ass as she moaned. "Luke..." She panted. "Again." She she moaned and gave a scream. "Do that hard thrust again... Please."

He smiled and did it again. God, she felt so good and so right. He loved having sex with Dia, but now... he has two. He was going to go butt wild with these women. He started to pump his hips faster into Jude. He couldn't help it any long, he needed her now. He hooked her legs over his arms and pulled her to him as he pumped hard and fast into her. He would slow down next time and take his time. Right now he wanted her screaming and out if her mind with pleasure.

Jude screamed and writhed under him. God he was so hot she had always thought he was and now he was hers for the having. Sex with Val was its own brand. He was slow and tender she rarely had butt wild sex with him. God this was hot Luke was still human and blowing her mind. She kept screaming as her juices leaked and flowed out around him. The piercing prolonged his contact with her sensitive walls of her core. "Luke!" She screamed and rolled back on her head and jerked. God she wanted to bite him. She felt her mouth water and gripped his arms. "Luke! Luke! Luke!" She scream chanted his name and licked her lips biting her lower one as their eyes met.

He kissed her and then used hus magic to hold her down. "Not, yet." He told her. "Keep screaming for me, Judy." He panted. As he continued to pumped into her. God, he loved watching her body go wild with pleasure. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. A woman's body shaking with pleasure, her moans or screams filling the room, and her scent surrounding his senses. He started to grunt out his moans as he continued his quest of making Jude lose her voice.

Jude's eyes widened and she started to scream louder every nerve ending in her body was screaming for him. Oh god where had he been? Why did she resist him for so long? This was crazy shed loved him deeply and desperately for years. God and to discover he was a mind blowing sex God too! She screamed louder and gripped his arms tighter starting to really lose herself now. "I may attack you." She screamed and arched back as her screams started to become horse.

He added more of his magic to her, so that she would attack him. He loved her and wanted to be changed, but not yet. He wanted it special. He thrust harder and faster. His body tingled and shivered with is orgasm. He smiled and slid his hand between them and pressed his fingers into her clit. He rubbed it slowly as he kept his fast pace thrusts.

Jude growled and rolled back. God she lived he knew how to handle her. The sensation of slow clitoral stimulation and The fast Pondicherry was doing it she felt her core tighten like a vice around him. Oh God! Suddenly her belly filled with butterflies and her legs went weak and she screamed louder than she ever had before during any sex act and her voice just quite.

Luke growled loudly as he continued to pump into her. He was so close. He was nearly their. But he needed her to go first or to go with him. He leaned over her and kissed her. He growled against her mouth. He shivered when he felt her fangs there. He kissed down her neck and did the one thing that he could think of. He added more magic and bit her neck.

Jude's eyes flew open and she found a way to scream again and suddenly she was bucking and screaming under him. She wanted to bite him she wanted to taste him all of him. She gripped his arms tighter still and felt her whole body erotically push into the orgasm she so desperately needed. "Luke!" She screamed and heard him growl against her neck and her orgasns just layered. Her body jerking and bucking.

Luke roared out his orgasm as he pumped into a few more times. He collapsed upon her, his magic still holding her down as she withered under him. He looked at her and saw the beast within. "Shhh," he soothed as he gently rubbed her head. "Shhh, its okay. Soon, very soon." He whispered to her. He kissed her neck generally and brushed his lips against it. "It will be special when it happens." He told her. "Very special."

Jude started to come down and she looked at him. "Oh Luke." She sent as she was okay she felt his magic release her. She flipped them over and kept them connected. She ran her fingers over his body. "I love you. And it needs to be special but you have always been good at driving me crazy." She smiled as she started to check him for bruising running her fingers gently over his body. His sculpted body.

Luke chuckled, "That is because I am awesome, like that." He told her as he closed his eyes. "You squeezed the hell out of my arms." He told her.

"Oh..." She whispers and ran her fingers along the bruises in the shapE of her fingers. "I'm sorry, Lukie." She whispered and leaned down and kissed then making them go away. She sighed and looked down at him eyes closed, he appeared to have found bliss. He was so beautiful, and he was all hers. She felt tears fill her eyes. So many times she had wanted to feel him inside her and around her. She would hug him and hold on longer than she should. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Steady and strong. She traces circles on the other side. "Lukie, I love you." She whispered and sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I love you, Judy." He told her. "Let me sleep, and we will go slow when I wake up. You deserve that." He whispered. "I want to give you that. I want to touch and learn your whole body." He rolled them to their side and held her to him. God, he could hold her forever. He kissed her gently. "Total made you lose your voice." He teased.

She smiled and snuggled herself under his chin. "Yes you did, you made me unhinged and handled me like a pro. God Luke you're a sex God... And that piercing..." She sent a moan and though she could go again but Luke was still human and needed sleep after all that. She was content to lay there in his arms, where she had always belonged, and just listen to him sleep. "After you make love to me we should still go out." She sent quietly.

He smiled, "Yes, we will go out and paint the town red." He told her. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face into her hair. She smelled so good, and she tastes just as good.

"I like that." She sent and felt him start to grow heavy. He snuggled closer still unable to resist the urge to wrap herself around him. She wanted him. So bad, she felt like they had to make up for all those years they'd resisted one another. She sighed happily and actually felt a little tired herself. She started to him to him in the connection. Luke was the only person she ever let hear her sing. She didn't even sing to Val.

He smiled as a blanket wrapped around them. This was perfect, sex, snuggling, singing, sleep. Only to wake up and do it all again. Yeah, he would do this again. Then when he was Carpathian, he would rock her world on a newer level. He gently rubbed her back and fell asleep.

Dia walked into the room she would share with Val. "A mural, eh? What kind of mural?" She asked as she looked at all the empty walls. "While we are here in Japan, I want to learn their style of painting. I love the design of their homes, the sliding doors, the low beds, and how small the rooms are. It's like they understand intimacy." She told Val.

Val nodded. "I like the minimalist of it." He walked up behind her. "The sky's the limit, but I thought you could add every time you feel inspired by you and I." He whispered. "I'll use magic to have it be in all of our rooms in all of our houses." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder through the shirt she wore. "You wore this color once on a double date we went on once, I found it very hard to not look at you." He kissed to her neck.

She shivered and looked at him. "Oh?" She asked. "I... I didn't know." She leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, thinking nothing of the temptation of it.

Val moaned and scraped his teeth along her neck. He had learned self control with Jude before he turned her he could do it with Dia too. "Be careful with your neck, love." He whispered and kissed back to her shoulder. He gently turned her around in his arms and kissed her on the lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and gently tugged on it with his teeth.

She moaned as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and stepped a little closer to him. She opened her mouth to him and sighed.

Val moaned and lifted her off the ground slightly. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned again. She tasted so good, so different and yet... It was familiar. He kept kissing her as he laid her down on the bed and slowly made her lay down while he crawled over her. He slid a hand up to her breast and felt her arch into his hand. "Diamond" He whispered her name husky and passionnant. "I'm going to make love to you now." He whispered as he used magic to undress her. He moaned and started with her face kissing every part of it and down to her neck. He moaned as he locked down to her breast.

Diamond moaned and arched into him. She shivered a gasped and slid her hands up his back. He was so strong... smooth, and just... sure of himself. She moaned as she raised a knee to his hip. "Val..." She moaned as she rolled her hips.

"Easy, love." He whispered although he lives how responsive she was. It stemmed from her innocence. "Slowly, I want to know you." He whispered and continued his kisses across to her other breast and then down her flat belly. He licked the lines of her faded stretch marks from carrying her son. They were a beautiful feature to be proud of. He moaned and dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around. Then he started to move his lips lower to her hips.

She shivered as she looked down at him. She bit her thumb nail as he went lower… so much lower. God, Luke was so good at this part and made her go made with arousal. Now to have Val taste her like this… she blushed as she watched him. She gasped and leaned her head back. She moaned and shivered as she rolled her hips up. She curled her fingers into the blanket under her and shivered in antispaciants. "Val…" She breathed.

Val slowly licked around her clit and then flicked it. He moaned and felt her respond, it drove him crazy how ready she was. How it didn't take a whole lot and she was primed. He licked down to her core and swirled and slow circle with his tongue into it. He moaned again and slid his hands up her thighs and massaged them as he continued the circles.

Diamond moaned as she rolled her hips. She panted and moaned again, "God…" she breathed. She shivered and rolled her hips slower. God, he was making her feel so sensual. All she could do was roll against him and moan. She felt her mind go blank as she the sensations filled her. She gasped and shivered.

Val continued to make love to her with his mouth. The way she acted and responded just made him want her more. He'd spent years with this woman in his life, and doing this to her and having her were things he thought of with her. He tightened his grip on her thighs a little and pushed her legs up and started to go at her a little faster. His tongue whipped from clit to core with accuracy and sensual desire shivered through him. Oh having her slow was exactly what he wanted to do to her.

She gasped as she rolled her onto her head and shivered, she felt her juices leak out and she moaned louder. God, this was good. She shivered and moaned again. She rolled her hips again as her thighs started to shake with the oncoming of her orgasm. She pulled at the blankets again and gave a little squeal as she jerked. She looked down at him. "Val… Val…" She moaned and leaned her head back as she took in a sharp breath as her orgasm washed over her.

Val moaned and licked her up and then kissed up her body. He sat up in his knees and waved a hand and was naked before her. He moaned and allowed her to take him in. "Would you like to touch me?" He asked.

She looked him over and nodded. "I… I would." She whispered. God, he was harder than Luke, and a little more sculpted it. She sat up and reached her hands out. She touched his flat stomach. God, she loved to watch him when they were in the pool or at the beach. His body was so hard and smoothed. It reminded her of of perfect marble. She slid her hands slowly up to his his chest. She loved the feel of his muscles under her fingers and how they jumped as she gently touched him. She shivered as she looked up at him with her dark blue eyes. She slid her hands down and then swallowed hard. Her hands gently wrapped around his shafter and started to stroke him. She shivered at the feel of him. She then blushed and looked where her hands were and took him in. He wasn't pierced like Luke, but he was nice… hard, and pretty big. She shivered and then slowly leaned in. Her tongue flicked out as she tasted the tip of his shaft.

Val controlled the jerk and moaned as he watched her. Her hand on him drove him crazy her tongue on the tip of his shaft about sent him over. God her innocence drove him crazy with desire. He moaned and rolled his hips into her hand. "Diamond..." He moaned and slid his fingers through her beautiful hair. "I... God..." He gasped and shut his eyes just feeling her and what she was doing. He moaned and reached down and stopped her hand. He didn't want to come like that, another time but this time he wanted to be deep inside her, buried to the hilt. He moaned and kissed her. "Next time, love." He whispered and instead of pushing her back he pulled her onto his lap and lifted her and then lowered her onto him slowly filling her.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. "This is happening…" She breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she was fully filled with him, she kissed him. She moaned against his lips and then started to slowly roll her hips. She moaned again and panted as she started to roll her hips more. She found she enjoyed the feel of him moving in and out of her. She breathed against his lips and kissed him as she kissed down to his neck and moaned. She pressed her breast into his chest as she held him closer.

Val moaned and helped her hips roll. God she felt good. She felt like she was made for him. Whatever was happening, it was amazing and at that moment he never wanted it to end. He lifted her chin and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth and moaned and made love to it as he pumped up into at his even pace. "Yes, love." He encouraged and closed his eyes taking in the feeling of her and savoring it.

Diamond moaned against his lips again. God, she felt so good that her body would shiver with the pleasure. The slow and sensual feel of this was intoxicating. She leaned her head back and moaned as she held him and rolled her hips more. She was really enjoying the slowness, it was causing a slow burn to build up and warm her. She felt her juices leaked over him, her core even throbbed over him. She gasped her moan and didn't want this to end. God, she could do this all night if she could. Just make love to Val all night long seemed like a very good idea. She slid a hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit. She moaned as she rubbed slow circles on it.

Val moaned and nodded. "That's right, love. Feel it." He moaned and continued the slow love making. He kept her moving at the slow sexy pace. He found her eyes, he wanted to make her come like this so she remembered it, craved it. He leaned forward and kissed down her neck. He felt her shudder and her hips give a little jerk. She tried to roll her hips faster but he kept them at the slow sensual pace. "Patients love, we have time." He whispered and moaned again. He did allow his thrust to be just a little harder but never picked up the pace.

.She moaned as her head lulled back. God, she didn't know what he was doing to her. It was driving her insane… but at the same time it was so good. God, was it good. She wanted to give him pleasure back, she want him to feel what she was feeling, but she didn't know how to share that. How would one give this sensation to another or give them pleasure so… sensual? She leaned up and kissed him again. When his tongue slid into her mouth again she gently sucked on it and moaned. She slowly swirled her tongue around his and sucked on it. Kissing him was so nice as well. God, she was blessed to have three lovers that she wanted so much.

Val moaned louder, he liked how she sucked on his tongue. He finally allowed a little speed and felt her core tighten he'd worked her slowly up so her real ease was amazing and mind blowing, the idea had his lower back tightening. "Okay, love, you're ready for the finish." He said as a statement and started to thrust even faster and harder.

Diamond squealed as she held onto him tightly and rode him just as fast and hard. She soon she was giving little screams. Then she threw her head back and gave a squeal as her orgasm hit her. Her body went numb with pleasure, then it tingled. She jerked and shook as her core continued to contract around him. All she could do was moan and hold Val.

Val growled a little as his own oragsm washed over him. He held her hips still and spilled his seed into. In one thought he looked at her and kissed her. He laid her gently down and laid next to her streaking her hair as he watched her beautiful little body relax. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her gently. " I want to spoil you later, I'm still taking you out. But it appears you'll need a little sleep, love."

She smiled as her eyes droop. "Luke and Jude spoil me too." She whispered. "I want to spoil you guys too." she told him. "Whatever I can do."

Val smiled and kissed her lips and eyes. "Sleep love I will stay, always and I will love you spoiling me." He pulled her closer. "We can do whatever you'd like, I want to make up for lost time and just be with you a while." He whispered and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled as she curled onto her side and brought her hands to her mouth. She pressed her lips to her fingers and then fell asleep.

Val found that action endearing and held her as she slept.

Celes had seen the four of them off for their dates. God, they all looked blessed out and completely in love. It was odd to see Dia with Val, and Jude and Luke seemed to just shift right into being a couple like it was the easiest thing they'd ever done. Celes drifted back into the house and sighed. She pulled her green wrap sweater around her tighter and suddenly felt like crying. And as soon as she felt it she did start to cry. She wasn't entirely sure why, she was thrilled that her kids were getting what they had denied themselves. She wiped her cheeks and looked around, with the kids sleeping the house felt big. She didn't know where anyone was. She sniffed and headed for her workroom.

Sune hummed as he carried a little box and went to Celes' work room. John and Roman were having a movie night. It was a movie Ro wanted to watch with Kama… or Pele with Kama, either way he didn't want to crash or disturb them. "Celes, I have a surprise for… hey, why are you crying?" He asked as he walked in.

Celes wiped her cheeks. "My babies are all grown up and finally letting themselves fall in love." She whispered. "It's stupid I shouldn't be crying."

He sighed, "You're a woman. Women cry over stuff all the time. Yes, your kids are going up. But it seems like they are all sticking close to here." He smiled and sat down with the box in his lap. "Come to Sune, and lean on his shoulder, midget. Cry for a while, then I want to show you my surprise."

Celes sniffed and curled into his side and cried a little more. After though she felt better. She wiped her eyes and cheek and looked at him. "What's this surprise?" She asked softly.

He scooted closer, "I know we were talking about this last night and you seemed a little… I don't know, just kind of weird." He opened the box. "I want you to wear this somewhere on you." he pulled out a pattern with a koi fish surrounded around butterflies. "And for my wedding with Roman, I want it embroidered on her kimono somewhere." he told her.

Celes felt a little confused. She touched the pattern. "Its very beautiful." she whispered lamely.

Sune smiled, "Its my family crest… well the one my mother wore when she married my father. In my culture we view butterflies as souls of the living and the dead. They are considered symbols of joy and longevity. The koi is also evocative of faithfulness in marriage and general good fortune. My mother was a sickly woman, so she always had butterflies somewhere on her kimonos. And she wore the koi to remind my father of her faithfulness and how she felt good fortune in marrying him. So through my mother this has became Zoom's and my crest. I want you and Roman to wear these. I know you will both wear white, so just a white embroidery on the trim of her Kimono will do. And you can put this wherever you want on your dress. Then later I will turn this symbol into a piece of jewelery that the three of us can wear."

Celes looked down at the pattern and just felt so incredibly touched by the gesture. "Sune…" she whispered. "I will." she whispered and kept her fingers on the pattern and looked at him. "Its beautiful, and your mother story…" she smiled and tried not to cry again. She bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. "I will and I know Roman will."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "See, I do love you in my own way." He smiled against her lips and kissed her again. "Now, bratty midget. Get your emotions together. You are so girly with the tears." He handed her the box with the pattern. "You can hold onto this until I marry you both, then I want it back. Right now… that's the only thing I have left of my mother."

Celes nodded, she knew how that felt to only have one thing that reminded you of someone you loved so much. She kissed him and stood and walked over to the shelf where Cedric's Quidditch robe was and her uncles worn out potions book, the one she'd found randomly. She didn't have much of him left at all. Most of what he owned got destroyed in the final battle at Hogwarts. She set the box on the shelf and smiled at it, this tricky fox kept surprising her. She turned and grinned. "What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as he had already crawled over to her desk and was feeding her face bank with coins. He was much entertained with it as she was.

Celes giggled and walked over and watched him feed her face bank. "I want to play, I humm?" he said as he thought about it.

Celes' lips curved into a smile. She blushed a little. "Can we play hide and seek… er, without powers in case you know how to track me or something. I used to play when I was younger with the Weasleys. My first summer with them was weird to say the least so to ease it Fred and George used to get me to play games and pick on me."

He laughed, "Let's play Chinese checkers." He told her. "I like when you get all fired up when you catch me cheating." he winked at her.

Celes giggled. "Okay!" she said and summoned the game and set it up on the table. "I shall be green." she announced as she sat down across from him.

He chuckled as he set the game up. "I'll even let you go first. Besides, we both know I will win."

Celes looked up at him with measured eyes. "That is what you think, Mr. Fox, that is what you think." she said and started the game. "So cocky, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm supposed to be cocky." He moved his piece. "Hey, lets play some music as well."

Celes grinned. "See now you're just trying to distract me." she said and waved her hand and her ipod turned on the last song she'd been listening to, which was the one she had on repeat because the song inspired her to choreograph.

"Me? I would not stoop so low to do such a thing." He gave her a fox grin.

Celes giggled and nodded. "Okay." she said not believing him but loving the game they played while they played games. She stuck her tongue out and caught her tongue ring and moved one of her pieces slowly hoping it was a good move.

"Are you sure you want to make that move?" he asked her.

Celes paused before setting it down. "I…" she looked at the board and then nodded. "Yes, I do." she said nodding.

"Okay." He said with a shrug and made his move, sometime during the middle of the game he started to do little tricks as in moving in switching his and her pieces whens he wasn't looking. "Look, I'm almost winning." He told her, so be careful of where you put that piece."

Celes frowned. "How did that happen? I don't remember putting my piece here." she whispered to herself and looked at it, she had all but lost but how… she looked up at Sune. "You tricky conniving little fox, you've been moving my pieces when I wasn't looking!" she accused.

"How are you going to accuse me of such cheating? Do you have proof that I've been moving your pieces?" he asked her.

Celes pouted. "Well no, but I didn't put my piece there!" she said pointing to the piece.

"Uh, yeah! I saw you put it there. You can't accuse me of cheating if you didn't see me. I've been playing fair!"

Celes frowned confused. "I…" she looked at the board. Maybe she had moved it and just forgot. She finally lifted the piece and made her move which would set her up to lose but she didn't have much choice.

Sune moved his piece and into place. "Ha! Told you I would win, and you were here trying to cheat me out of my win. "Let's play again!"

Celes pouted stubbornly. "I don't wanna." she said trying not to smile.

"Why not?" He asked as he set up the game again. "Because I won?" He teased.

"Yes, I was so winning, I was, I don't know what happened." she moved closer to the board and spread her legs out so she could sit closer to the table. She pushed the dress she wore between her legs. "I guess I could try again." she said grudgingly.

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport. Tell you what, I'll let you win this time."

"Oh! How gracious of you, you'll _let_ me win?" she giggled.

"Yes, I thought that was gracious of me too." He said as if it was a blessing to her.

Celes watched him. "And what do I get for winning?" she asked slowly.

"Oh? Now you want to make a bet? That isn't the same. If you want me to let you win then you win. If you want to play for something then that means it's a real game and I will win."

Celes grinned. "Winners get prizes, its not a bet, its a winners prize." she giggled. "Like a cookie dripping with warm chocolate chips and a bowl of vanilla ice cream."

"Ooh, that sounds good. In that case I would like a green tea cake. I won, so you have to make me a cake."

Celes grinned conceding, she liked to bake for the people she loved. "Okay, do you want it to be cake or cheesecake?" she asked leaning across the table slightly.

"Humm, now that is a good question." He said. "If I chose a cheesecake there is a chase I may catch Ro eating it… if I do a cake I may still catch Ro eating it." he thought about it. "Cheesecake, I'll even help you make it." He smiled.

Celes grinned. "You got it, and I would like that." she said and stood pushing her skirt back into place. She wore a maxi dress with skinny straps and a criss cross to cover her breasts with openings in the side. The dress was a soft mint green. She had started gravitating to the color when Sune put her in the onsie. She offered her hand. ":Come on tricky fox, let's make your dessert." she giggled as the idea of eating it off of him struck her from nowhere and she shivered.

"Oh, you dirty midget." Sune told her. "Hey, we can have a food fight and Lee isn't here to stop it." He said as he followed her. He fingered the thin strap.

Celes shivered. "I like food fights, but I don't get to have them very often." she said her body responded to his touch before she could stop it. Her nipples hardened and because she wore no bra you could see it clearly. She blushed and started out of the room.

"Oh, and look! What is this?" he said as he poked her breast. "You are horny." He teased.

Celes blushed deeper. "No, I'm just a little cold." she lied but shivered a little at him poking her breast. God, she was so easy. She moaned a little and then tried to keep going.

"Oh, in that case I'll just go to bed." He shrugged as he started off to their room.

Celes' mouth fell open a minute and then she followed him. "Maybe… maybe we could go together?" she asked as she followed behind him.

"Oh, are you tired too?" He asked her.

"Um, not really." she admitted and touched his back lightly with her fingers as he stopped in front of their door to open it.

"Really? Then why are you coming to to bed? You have to make my cheesecake." He said as he slid open their door and stepped in.

"You said you would help." she countered getting a little frustrated.

"But that was before you said you weren't horny. It was all a ruse. I just wanted to watch you and then when you were done I was going to have you, but if you aren't horny then I'll just go to bed and wait for you to get tired."

She flushed. "I'm horny." she blurted and flushed deeper red. "See, nipples, increased breathing." she whispered and shivered a little as her core gave a little throb.

"See, wasn't that easier to say." He chuckled. "You need to learn to play these games." He told her and closed their door. "Come on, horny midget, I have things to do to you." he said and tossed her on the bed.

Celes squealed and looked up at him. She moaned a little and pushed herself to the top of their bed and felt her knees start to quake.

He smiled as he crawled on the bed. "Tell me what you want." He whispered and playfully snapped his teeth at her toes.

Celes squealed again and her body filled with excitement. "Touch my leg." she whispered.

"Oh, okay." He wrapped his hand round her ankle and pulled her down under him. "How is this?"

Celes arched into his body. "Tha… that's good." she whispered voice coated with desire. God, she was becoming hopelessly addicted to him.

Sune chuckled, "You are so easy. Next time I'll have to do a mind seduction on you." He winked at her and kissed her. His hand slid up her dress on her outer thigh. He moaned against her lips and pushed her legs apart. "Now what do you want?" He asked her as he kissed down her neck.

Celes tipped her head back and moaned as she pushed her hips into him. "I want you to touch my throbbing aching clit." she whispered starting to feel bold.

He slid his hand between her thighs and found her core. "Like this?" He asked as his fingers rubbed over her clit, then started to do slow circles on it. "You really are horny, aren't you? You are already wet."

Celes moaned and panted. She nodded. "I… I have a dirty thought and get wet… I'm easy and responsive…" she squealed as her juices leaked. Her hips rolled in lazy circles and her body tightened and her nipples stood completely at attention now.

"Mmm," He moaned as he kissed her again. He continued his slow circles and enjoyed the way her hips rolled. He slid his fingers into her core and continued the slow circles with his thumb. "How's that?"

Celes gave a tiny gasp. "Good… oh its so good. I love when you touch me." she whispered out loud and moaned a little louder as her core tightened a little around his fingers and her body gave a shiver. "Touch… touch my breast please…" she moaned.

"Ooh, I get breast action now." With the other hand he cupped her breast over the dress. His thumb rolled her hard nipple. Now, this he couldn't help doing. He melted their close off and leaned down. He licked her nipple and pulled it with his teeth. He did slow circles on her clit and slowly pumped his fingers in her core as he continued to play with her nipple with his mouth.

Celes arched into him again. "Oh...oh…" she whispered her brain was foggy with desire and all she could feel was Sune touching her. It was so hot, and slow and amazing. "God… yes… Oh… Sune…" she gasped out her moan and her juices leaked more as her body tightened. "Yes… yes…." she moaned out.

He moaned against her breast and continued to move his fingers at its slow pace. He used his tongue piercing to rub against her nipple and moaned again. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around it more. He pulled on her nipple with teeth and used his lips to soothe the little sting. Then he licked across to her other breast and did the same to that nipple.

Celes panted her moans and kept rolling onto her head and kept rolling her hips. "Yes… God… yes… Sune…" she shivered. She felt her orgasm slip into her body like a wave of fresh water and moaned with it as she pushed herself into his hand and mouth jerking. "Sune!" she called out his name quietly.

He smiled as he looked down at her and watched her finish her orgasm. "Good?" he asked her and kissed her lips.

Celes nodded and moaned against his lips. "Yes, very." she looked at him. "Sune… make love to me, please." she whispered.

"I can do that." He told her as he slid his shaft slowly into her core. "Don't open to me." He told her. "Not unless I open to you." He told her. "Remember that."

Celes I nodded. "I promise." she breathing. She lifted one of her knees and moaned as she ran her fingers into his hair.

He moaned and leaned his head into her hands. He loved with Roman and Celes rubbed his head. He shivered with that pleasure and then started to move his hips in a slow pace. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned against her mouth and rubbed his hands up and down her chest, enjoying the feel of her abondance breast.

Celes arched and kissed him back and matched his slow hip rolling pace. She felt so good, so sensual and sexy. She kept her hands in his hair and ran her fingers down through it and to his neck and moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. She did that to make him comfortable and to just let herself feel what he was doing to her body. It was amazing, she felt amazing.

Sune moaned as he kissed down her neck. He licked, kissed, and sucked on her neck. He left a hickey on her neck and kissed down to her collar bones. She felt good. She felt really good, he found he enjoyed physical contact with her as well. She didn't really understand the games just yet, but she would learn. He kissed down to her breast and licked them as well. God, her core was so wet, and hot. He pressed a finger to her clit and did slow circles as well.

"Awe." she moaned as he started to stimulate her clit again. Her whole core and clit just throbbed around him. She moaned and just enjoyed how he touched her. She slid her hands from his shoulders and down his back She found his ass and squeezed it a little. She found that she really liked his firm muscular ass, she would sometimes find herself just staring at it imagining her hands on it. She pressed into him and moaned and kissed him again as she squeezed his ass again.

He moaned as he kissed her back to her neck. He kissed up to her mouth and moaned again. He shivered with pleasure as he continued to roll his hips. He started to pick up speed and then just pumped into her at an even pace. He pressed his face into her neck and moaned against it.

Celes slid her hands back up his back and back into his hair as she matched his even pace. She felt the slow build up again and moaned louder. "Sune…" she moaned his name like a prayer. God he made her feel good. She felt loved, she didn't need the connection to feel that from him. The way he touched her and enjoyed her and that would always be enough, if he never opened to her at all. She knew he loved her in his own way. She pressed her hips up a little harder against his body and started to jerk.

Sune's body started to tighten as he moaned and kissed her neck. His hand slid down her body to her knee and held her tighter to his hip as he started to thrust harder into her. He was close, he was really close. God, she felt good, and he enjoyed that. He moaned again and gave her neck a nip. "Celes… God, Celes…" He moaned and nipped her neck again.

Celes moaned and nodded. God she was there, she just wanted to be with him when it happened. "Sune…" she moaned and rolled her hips a little faster as her need for release became nearly frantic. "Sune… please… together…" she moaned her plea to him and gripped her fingers in his hair as her body started to go rigid with her orgasm.

He nodded as he started to go faster and he panted, "Now… now…" He moaned as his body tighten and he released his seed within her. Then he collapsed on her and jerked a while. She felt so good… even when he laid his head on her breast, it was like a cloud or a pillow, on how soft she felt. He closed his eyes and shivered a little.

Celes panted and gave the occasional jerk beneath him. His weight felt good, and well placed on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about just how much he belonged there. She shivered and moaned and smiled. She kissed the top of his head. "I love you." she whispered. "I hope one day we can share that by opening, but until you're ready I will just have to tell you all the time." she kissed the top of his head again.

He chuckled, "Silly, Celes." He looked up at her. "I know you love me. I love you too. I know you are going to tell me, but you don't have to tell me _all_ the time. Kind of obsessive, don't you think?"

Celes giggled. "Little bit." she whispered and giggled more. She liked how he pointed out how foolish she sounded sometimes. She didn't always like it but he was usually right about it when she was. She kissed his lips gently and moaned. "I won't say it all the time." she conceded and ran her fingers through his hair again.

He smiled. "I will open to you one day… one day." He kissed her. "You just have to be patient in the mean time." He poked her cheek. when she smile he poked her dimple and smiled. "You have a cute dimple, right there. Just makes me want to poke at it every time it shows up."

Celes giggled. "That could be interesting, laughing at the kids Sune pokes my cheek. Smiled at Roman, Sune pokes my cheek. Flirting with one of the other boys and I happen to smile, Sune pokes my cheek and throws off my game." she giggled more enjoying the picture she painted.

"See, all the more reason to poke your cheek. It will not only throw your game off, it wll throw the guys off to. See, I should monitor you so when you smile, I'll pop in out of no where and poke your dimple, then just walk away. Perfect! That is the perfect plan."

Celes giggled. "Well then, I guess we will have to do that." she kissed him. "I would actually like that… er, unless you pop in in the middle of sex… and if you see me having sex with Roman… you may not leave." she blushed. "Not saying you'd join or anything, just saying it can be very magnetic." she giggled.

"Okay… but why would you smile during sex? Afterwards, yeah, that would be funny as hell."

Celes giggled. "I sometimes smile when something happens that sort of makes me giddy." she shrugged knowing she was an odd duck. "But oh it would be funny." she giggled.

He shook his head and chuckled. "We will see. You know, We should all go out some time too. While we are here in Japan. There are lots of stuff to do. I know Ro wants to do all kinds of things. Wait, I have to find some things while I'm here. I should start doing that tomorrow."

Celes smiled. "You can do that, I enjoyed being here last time. And we can… go to your family's property if you're up for it. Isn't it nearly the new year?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. I hope that all my family is there by then." He told her. "I know there are places Roman wants to visit. So, far we have been lucky. I just follow her lead on where she wants to go. I notice when she gets involved in something or has a feeling she finds someone… but I don't think she knows she is following a feeling. Its really interesting."

Celes smiled. "It very Roman, she goes with her gut because a lot of the time it's dead on… after Addie died and we were in the mountains she said she just had a feeling she needed to go to Sensei, and it turned out she did so she could make your box." she said rubbing his head as she talked quietly. "She really loved you, so much that her whole body was telling her that was where she needed to go to heal you."

He smiled, "I love her too. I never thought I would find someone like her. Wuu was telling me that the wood would have held me for a very long time, but her love that she put into the box was what tore down the curse as much as possible. Even when I was Nogitsune I went to her in her cabin. The dark side wanted to go out and do other things, but at the same time we were both so fascinated with her."

Celes smiled listening to him. "She has a way of sucking you in. And her way of loving…" she sighed. "Roman doesn't think she deserves to be loved, she has dark and twisty parts that make her think she don't deserve it. It is a huge step for her to love someone as much as she loves you. She is so guarded because loving people can get you hurt, and her getting hurt can mean really bad things. She just… she's like this drug for me. I can't seem to get enough of her. She tried to be anti social and cut off when we met but I just wouldn't give in. She had to be mine, and that's how I see her loving you. You were aloof and dark and unhappy but she didn't give in, she just had to have you." she smiled. "And now it seems we all do." she giggled.

He smiled at her. "She opened to me… usually I have to open to her first. The time we had sex when she was pregnant with Pono, she opened to me first. I was shocked. I was really shocked but it made me feel good." he whispered. "She is like a drug. And I understand what you mean. She is one drug I would never willingly give up."

Celes nodded her agreement. She missed that part with Roman, they hadn't been open in months. But a lot of that stemmed from Romania and the constant worry she and the others had felt. Celes sighed and relaxed a little and shut her eyes. She ran her finger through Sune's hair but paused when she felt her heart give a nervous tug. That had nothing to do with their conversation. she gave a little nosis and touched her heart.

"What's wrong?"

Celes shook her head. "My heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way." she whispered and took deep breaths. "Its probably nothing." she whispered. "Deep conversation has me thinking too much or something."

"Well stop thinking." He told her. "You think too much." He teased.

Celes giggled and let her body relax again, she would worry about the feeling tomorrow. She felt her eyes start to droop. "Good night, tricky fox, I love you." she mummered her fingers still moving in his hair.

"Good night." Sune yawned and then fell asleep.

A couple of days went by and everything was good. Sune had walked to the mountains to find Danger's pipe foxes, but so far no success. Roman kept busy playing with the kids, picking on Celes or John. Then she and Sune would also play out in the yard as foxes. John was actually enjoying his time with the girls as well. Arya still called to her father, but Celes and himself kept reminding her that he wasn't going to be here for a while. Pono would just sigh and roll his eyes.

One afternoon John walked over to Celes' work room. "Hey, are you busy?" He asked.

Celes looked up from her book and smiled. "Not really, I'm just reading. I was actually going to do something but I picked up this book instead." she giggled.

"Really? What's in the book he asked as he walked into her work room, with his hands behind him.

"Something smutty." she winked and set the book down and met him in the middle of the room. "What can I do for you?" she asked him.

"Well, someone really special told him that there is something you _really_ wanted but didn't know." He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked coyly.

"Yes. Then I had to hear an angry rant from Roman on why I _shouldn't_ get one, but I broke her down and she agreed. The only terms are, that she better get more attention than it, and that she be told she is prettier than it… oh and _it_ can't go into _any_ of her spaces. _Especially_ your and her room."

Celes frowned confused. "Okay…" she whispered.

"Then Roman threaten something about cleaning toilets with it if it got out of line, and Danger scolded her through an owl… I think that argument just came to a draw. I don't know what happened to that argument."

Celes nodded as her mind wrapped around what he was saying and suddenly her eyes lit up. "Roman would only use a cat to clean toilets with when they got out of line… did… " she trailed off not wanting to spoil anything or get her hopes up.

John smiled at her. "Its okay, you can ask." He said as the kitten behind his back meowed.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "You got me a kitty? Really?" she asked. "Oh can I see him… or her… is it a boy or a girl?" she asked trying to look around his back.

"Its a girl and she is already named." He told her as he pulled out the kitten that looked like the same cat she hat in Hogwarts. "I had to do some picking from Ro. You know, details on what she looked like, and what her name was. When I showed her the kitten she had some weird flash back… now she is grumbling in her work room. But she did give her blessing to have an Athena 2."

"Athena…" she looked at the little kitten and just burst into tears. "Oh you look just like my little precious." she took the kitty from his hands and pressed her face into her soft fur and she started to purr. "Oh I'm going to love you to death." she whispered to the kitten. "Athena 2." she cooed at the kitten. "So, so cute, yes you are." she said and scratched her between her ear and looked up at John. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "You are welcome." He told her. "And you are going to have to thank Danger. She is the one that brought up the subject and got Roman to bend. Oh, and she made me feed her this potion so she will grow like a normal cat but she will have long livity like the pets she has now. She created a _potion_. Can you believe that?"

Celes smiled. "I can. Danger has a gift." she whispered and kissed the kittens nose and then stepped into John's arms and rested her cheek on his chest. "Oh I'm getting that girl something special." she whispered and rubbed her kittys head. The cat looked at her with a mild kittys irritation and then decided it was time to explore and hopped out of her arms and started to slowly walk around the room. "I'll have to... " she waved a hand and a giant castles shaped carpet covered cat post appeared in the corner. She watched the cat sniff it and then go up into it to explore. She grinned. "Its so great, thank you it's not even my birthday ." she giggled.

"It don't have to be your birthday for me to give you gifts." He gave a little frown, never stopped me before. "I love you Celes. I like when you light up… literally." He smiled.

Celes smiled up at him and held out her arm. "Like now?" she whispered. "Right now I'm all a glow. That made me very, very happy. I missed my kitty, she would have lived longer if not for the battle. Compared to what I lost she was a small one but…" she shrugged. "She was my kitty." she giggled.

He cupped her face and kissed her. "It was a small one but it was still a big lost to you." he whispered. "I know you."

She smiled and looked at him. "You do.' she whispered and stepped a little closer. "You really do." she whispered and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Have you heard about the kids yet?" she asked him softly.

John laughed. "You mean Jude, Luke, Val, and Diamond. Yes. And guess who where the first to tell me."

"Who?" she asked smiling.

"Bree and Lana."

Celes snorted. "Those little gossips, I wonder how they do it." she said and looked up at him and smiled. "You okay with it? I was pretty sure you would be, but are you? They are going to need all the people they can get on their side when Harry and Lee get back." she winced.

John chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good with it. I kind of saw this coming. So, I was cool with Jude being Carpathian because I knew Luke would be. I am worried about Ro though. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her. I've been busy with the kitten." He told her. "But I'll talk to her later. Now, I'm just waiting for the _massive_ explosion. Just be ready to use your light."

Celes sighed. "I… I'm worried too. I'm worried about Ro, I'm worried about Luke. Hes still got darkness. And becoming Carpathian adds to it. Jude does well though, she has Diamond, and she is such a light. I wonder how that will work when she becomes Carpathian." she said thoughtfully. She really was worried about Roman though. She hugged John around the middle. "They are happy. Jude and Luke look so in love and forget about staying away from each other now. And Val is so sweet with Dia, and you can tell he loves her very much."

"Yes, they are... they are fully happy." He chuckled. "I can't wait until they tell Lee and Harry."

"Harry will flip, talking about he's your cousin what are you doing, he punch his punching bag or... Luke..." She winced. "If he punches Luke though Roman will punch him." She said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure about Lee, he's always treated Jude as his daughter as well and she's got her own special bond with him... But he's the only dad Luke has ever known." She sighed and stood on her toes and kissed John. God she missed kissing him. She moaned a little.

He kissed her and moaned. Then he laughed. "Lee will be stuck in a hard place. Wanting to side with Harry but knowing he has to be on Roman's side.

Celes giggled. "I had a little break down.. Smoosh is going to be a Carpathian... And Oh Diamond. Oh I'll have to talk to Andrew about her pre sight ability. I wonder if it'll enhance like Jude's healing magic did." She asked going a bit scientist for a minute.

"We can ask. That will be interesting topic." He looked around. "Looks like your kitten has found a nice spot to curl up on." He nodded over to Celes favorite chair.

Celes giggled. "Good place for her.." She watched her sleep and then looked up at John. "I love you, husband of mine." She whispered and set up a litter pan and food for her cat. "Come on, let's go do something." She took his hand.

"Will she be okay in here?" He asked as he took her hand to walk out of her room.

"Yes, she has everything she needs." She waved a hand. "And now all she will want to destroy is her carpet castle." She giggled and led him out shutting the door. "Roman is allergic we should change and shower so she doesn't get cat dander in her nose."

"What?" John asked. "I didn't know that. I thought she just didn't like cats or had something against your old one." He said as he lead her to their room. "But that explains why she hadn't came near me for the past few days."

Celes giggled. "Yeah, she used to tolerate Athena. My cat love her but she couldn't do it for long." She walked into their bathroom and stripped out of her jeans and tshirt and turned on the water in the shower. She held her hand under it to feel it ago heat and watched John.

"Ooh," he said and then moaned. "Come here, little wife!" he growled as he magiced off his clothes and scooped up Celes. "God, you are so…" he moaned and kissed her as they stepped into the shower.

Celes moaned and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. "I'm so what?" she asked panting, breast plastered against his chest as they started to get wet.

"Let me show you." He moaned as he picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his hips. He thrust into her core and moaned at her hotness. "Good, God…" He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. "God, I just love, your taste!"

Celes gave a squeal of surprise and moaned. "Oh God… John." she moaned and held onto his neck. She used it to leverage herself and bounce on him. She moaned and kissed down his neck. Slightly unhinged John didn't happen very often with her. She pulled back and looked at his eyes. "I missed you… Oh God you feel good." she moaned and kissed him.

He laughed, "You say that all the time now. I'm right here, Celes. Just opened your eyes." he told her. He kissed her and moaned. God, today, he was just… Celes time. He thrust hard into her and moaned. He needed her today. needed to feel a lot of her. He opened to her but kept thrusting hard and fast into her.

Celes gasped out her moans and held onto John as she automatically opened right up to him. It didn't matter what type of sex they had, when they were open it was always on a different level. She kissed down his neck and to his shoulder she moaned against it and sucked on it leaving a little hickie. As she rode him as hard as her thrust she realized the reason she kept saying she missed him. It had everything to do with something she hadn't experienced truly in years. She wanted a baby, and she wanted his baby. She was deprived of him, being so consumed in Harry or Lee or Roman… she moaned and kissed back up his neck and then his lips keeping her eyes wide open. "God… I love you… God… yes…" she moaned and dropped her head back into the water of the shower and moaned as she let the feelings coursing through her just take over.

He moaned and growled as he thrust in her at the fast pace. God, he was enjoying her body. He hadn't had her sexulay fot a little while, and it was nice to be with her. And she felt so damn good. He kissed down her neck and thrust harder into her, pressing her harder against the wall. He covered her mouth with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Celes moaned and swirled her tongue around his and then sucked on it. She didn't do that very often but she was going…. a little crazy with desire. "Oh…" she moaned and pulled harder on his neck to bounce faster on him. Her core tightened and her juices leaked out and mixed with the water coating them. She moaned and kissed John again as her core started to clamp down on John prepared to take him for all he was worth. "Oh God!" she screamed and her orgasm came quick and hard and it was the most insanely wonderful feeling shed felt in a long time.

John growled as he tried to make it last but when her core clamped down on him hard he lost it. He grunted and spilt his seed in her. He pumped a few more times then leaned against her. He shivered and kissed her neck. "God… I'm sorry… next time… next time it will be longer…" He panted.

Celes smiled as her core continued to contract and milk him. "Its okay… God… that was good…" she moaned and kissed him as she jerked. "God… John… I hope next time is soon." she whispered and kissed him again with a long moan.

He moaned with her and smiled. "It will be either me, Sune, or Roman." he told her. "I'm bound to come back around again." he chuckled and shook his head. He kissed her a few more times and sighed.

Celes giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Stay." she whispered suddenly. "Just today." she closed her eyes. She knew why she missed him now and she was unwilling to let him go until she figured out why now.

"Uh… okay… I thought we were going to check on Ro and then talk to Andrew. Are you okay?" He asked and cupped her cheek.

Celes smiled. "I still want to do all of that, I just want you to be with me." she looked down at his nose and sighed. "I want a baby." she whispered. "And the reason I feel like I miss you is because it's yours that I want but… the last time the topic came up it wasn't a very pretty thing I said basically demanding your child." she said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but you had Lee's. Celes, you can _talk_ to me about children. I don't mind. I only mind when your life is in danger and when you start to demand. That is when I draw the line." he told her. He kissed her and gave a moan. "You want a son, don't you?" he asked.

Celes nodded but didn't say anything, she felt stupid. She really loved Pono to death, she loved that he was Roman and John's son. She actually was only upset that very first time he'd told her and it was an irrational reaction. Its not like John had done it on purpose. "Were the twins natural?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he told her. "Very much so." he smiled. "So was Pono. The only one that wasn't natural was Venelope."

Celes nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "I want a boy, but I don't want to force you into doing it so natural and if we get a boy I'll be thrilled and if we get another girl I'll be just as thrilled. I love having your children. I love the look on your face when you look at me when I carry your child." she blushed.

He smiled at her. "We will try naturally." he told her. What he didn't say, is if she didn't conceive by the time Lee and harry got back he would make it so. he kissed her a few times. "Until then, do you mind sharing me with Ro? Cause… well, I don't think it will be fair to be only consumed with you… I didn't mean it like that. ii mean… I'm sorry. I'm not making myself clear."

Celes smiled and touched his lips. "You silly man, things are really good with you and Roman, God you two are finally… working in sync." she giggled. "I will not allow you to consume yourself in me, as much as I love your undivided attention, I'm finding my time with Sune to be surprising and so much fun." she giggled. "No consuming, but today… oh and I would like your birthday. I have a plan and I really think this is the perfect time to enactenact it with Harry and Lee gone." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Sounds good. Hey, Ro's is coming up soon, anything planned?" He asked.

"I want to make her a cheesecake and spend the day spoling her but I have to share her with you and Sune." she giggled. "So maybe we could go out to one of those clubs she wants to go to." she suggested.

"Sounds good." He kissed her again and then set her down. "Come on, lets finish, and then go check on her and talk to Andrew." He kissed her a few times then started to wash her hair.

Celes grinned up at him. "We should ask the four of them to come along, I keep thinking Jude is going to want to know all her can. Its how her understands things. They may appreciate it." she said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." He said. "Lift arm." He told her as he started to bathe her. This was the first time he was washing her. He rather watch her bathe. It was really beautiful to watch her bathe, especially in her porcelain tub they had at home.

She giggled and after he finished she attempted to do his hair. "This so works better in the bathtub. Can you sit on the little bench?" she asked and when he did she cleaned his hair and then his body. "All clean." she kissed him and giggled. "Lets get dressed and check on Ro then gather the kids and go talk to Andrew." she said. "I'm sure he could use a break from Zoe trying to get him to train her early."

He chuckled, "Maybe, but he's pretty good at distracting her with other things. I think that is why she has so many peacocks." he shook his head.

Celes giggled. "That's probably exactly why." she got out of the shower and hummed as she toweled off. She was in a good mood, actually she was pretty much happy except sometimes at night she would get a little fidgety and last night when she'd slept alone she'd had a little nightmare but she wasn't letting it get her down. She was giddy as hell and loved this time with John, Sune and Roman.

"Are you thinking of your new kitten?" he teased as he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Celes grinned at him. "Maybe, shes apart of the reason I'm so happy right now." she said and then pulled on panties of blue lace and silk and skipped the bra and pulled on a soft blue v-neck tshirt and jeans of her own. She used Hi'iakas magic to dry her hair and then put it into a quick braid and then pulled it to her front and grinned.

He chuckled, "I like when you glow." He said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Come, to the Roman."

Celes giggled and allowed him to lead her to Roman, bebopping next to him a song stuck in her head. "I want to go dancing." she said before they got to Roman's workroom and then she knocked on her door.

"I'm sure there are dance clubs around here." he said.

Roman slid open her door. "No! Go away. Shower. Then when you shower, burn your clothes. Where is that devil? Is it locked away?" She asked.

Celes giggled. "She is in my workroom, and we shower before we came. I know of your allergy." she said and poked Roman's nose before she could stop her.

"Oh… okay." She said and stepped aside to to let them in. "In that case. You may enter."

John chuckled, "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic?"

"Because, I knew it would make her happy."

Celes grinned and blushed and then threw her arms around Roman. "Oh I love you so much, thank you for allowing me to have her. She's so precious. And who knows maybe Dang can come up with a way for her not to be the cause of your allergicness." she kissed Roman and sighed.

"She's the devil." She said simply not amused at all. That was one animal she did _not_ like. "I'm suppose to be the only cat around here." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Celes nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "You will always be the only cat I adore the most. She won't get more attention and if you're feeling neglected you turn into Roree and chase her around a bit and then come curl up with me and I'll scratch your ears and make you purr." she said.

She shivered. "I like the sound of that. And the minute she gets into my stuff, I'm chsing her like Mrs. Norris. I swear it!" she wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "Look at you glow, I'm glad it made you happy."

Celes giggled. "I've been pretty happy." she said. "How are you doing?" she asked rubbing her back. "Happy, is John and Sune keeping you laughing?" she asked.

"I don't know about John, he's been around the little devil so I've kept him away." she smiled. She sat down and crossed her legs as she watch John pulled Celes on his lap. She smiled. "You two are cute as ever. What has brung you to my work room?"

John smiled. "Checking in on you." he reached out and touched her cheek. "We are worried."

Celes gave a little smile. "Have you talked to the kids lately?" she asked.

Roman laughed, "Are you kidding? Luke and Jude are hard to be around. They are always looking at each other in that way… and God! The sexual energy!" she sighed and shook her head. Then she frowned and looked down at her hands. "I don't think I can be around them for a long time."

John was actually the one to laugh just a little. "It's hard huh? They will come in the house … rare time for air I guess and it's like they forget where they are. And Val and Dia… don't even get me started on those too. She blushes everytime he talks." he said.

Celes sighed. "He's going to come talk to you soon, you know he wants to. They are just making up for all the times they wouldn't be with one another." she whispered knowing Roman's mind. By this point Luke was telling her all about it.

Roman gave a little frowned of confusion then she started laughing. "Oh, God no." she laughed. "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset that Harry isn't here. Geeze," She shivered with arousal. "Jude and Luke remind me of me and Harry. God, I have an itch for him that so bad, I don't know what to do. When I see them I just… I want to do _exactly_ what they are doing. I caught them in the kitchen trying to be all public, but not." She giggled.

Celes blushed. "Um, maybe you should see if he wants to have a dream date. He loves that with you." she whispered and tried really hard to get the image of her daughter acting like Harry and Roman did out of her head and found it impossible. It was burned there, forever.

"Sorry, should have said that." She giggled. "I don't mind it. Its natural." She sighed and shook her head. "But I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I think later I may pop into Tokyo for some shopping though."

"Oh, shopping. That sounds fun. After this we are going to talk to Andrew and take the four… er, love birds, and then I don't know." she looked at John and blushed.

John chuckled. "Celes wants to go dancing."

"Oh! Yes, we can to to Zoom's club. With the money I pay him, he opened his own club here. I'll tell Sune and we can all go on a date to the club."

"See?" he poked Celes' side.

Celes giggled and moved away from his finger. "yes, I see." she said and hugged Roman. She pressed her forehead to Roman's and kissed her. She bit the inside of her mouth. " _I miss them."_ she sent her, she was happy but she did and Roman was the one she needed to go to when she did.

She smiled. " _I know you do. Its okay. We still have lots of fun we need to do here._ " She told her and kissed her.

"We had another question for you Ro." John said.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked and poked Celes' nose.

"We wanted to know what you wanted to do for your birthday."

"Geisha house!" She said excitedly. "I want to see them perform. They have them here!" she jumped up and ran to her laptop. she pulled up a webpage. "See!"

Celes grinned. "Oh that looks exciting."

"You know, I still don't understand your obsession with the Geisha." Sune said from a shadow a foxy grin on his face. Hed been watching Roman gushing over the site for the last hour and admittedly was curious to see how it was done these days.

"Its because its changed from what you are use to. They are entertainers." she stuck her tongue out at him.

John chuckled.

Sune shrugged. "I love you, so I will go, and we will do this for your birthday, but father's third wife was Geisha before he bought her off the block." he frowned and shook his head. "She was very snide to any of the kids that were not hers." he said and shrugged. "But if it's more like Rolesque but Japanese style then I'm in."

"I think it is! Some do shows, another does the tea ceremonies… I want to see the shows and then one with the tea ceremonies." She giggled as she looked at the website. Then she looked up at Sune. "Then we can go to an inn," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "One with separate bath houses, and one with a unisex bath house." She giggled. "Sound fun, yes?"

Sune smiled and softened. "Yes."

"I like the bathhouses." Celes spoke up suddenly standing next to John. "Its so cool, and natural." she sighed. "Will we wear kimonos for the show and stuff?"

Roman giggled and turned to the web, page. "I'm not sure." She told Celes. "Maybe for the tea ceremony." She told her as she turned to her. "That is more of a formal affair. Let me look more and I'll let you know, 'kay?"

Celes nodded. "Okay, let me know. I can't wait till your birthday I got you something already." she blushed. She sighed and played with the veins on Johns arms. "Oh, we have to go get the kids. Need to talk to Andrew about Diamond's abilities after she's Carpathian." she grinned.

"Okay, love you." Roman told her and kissed her.

John smiled and stood, "Well, after dinner we'll go dancing. So, don't spend all night on the web site. You have to get dressed." He told Roman and then walked Celes out. He kissed her hand. "Hey, what was with your sudden outburst?" he asked her quietly as he walked her towards the kid's house.

Celes blushed. "Nothing." She whispered. "When Sune and I were on tour here we stayed in an inn with a bathhouse... And I did what I always do and thought it was more than it really was." She leaned her head on his bicep. "I'm not upset about it, I just feel a little stupid for my outburst."

"Oh, I see." John said. "It will be okay." he kissed her hand. "I don't mind trying the bathhouse. I see them in the mangas all the time. Between me and you, I'm actually excited to try them. Then wear those cool robes… and play ping-pong while we wait for the food to cook." he said sounding more excitedly as he thought about it. "Like in Fruits Basket! Then you can try playing and _totally_ miss it!"

Celes giggled. "Oh I would love that!" She hugged John tightly. "Oh! It's going to be fun!" She squealed and jumped as they got to the door of the kids house she heard a squeal from inside and then a growl followed it. "Oh the kids are playing." She giggled and of course being even this close to them if her buzzing. "Luke is pretty potent these days huh?" She asked.

John smiled and knocked on the door. "He's like his mother. They are horny lovebirds." He whispered.

"Don't you move." Luke was heard from inside. "Don't you dare… Jude!" he growled.

John smiled when Jude answered the door. "Hey, little healer."

"Oh, you are in so much trouble!" Luke said running up behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He had no shirt on but his pants were fully intact, that was a relief for once.

Jude squealed. "Lukie! It's mama and papa!" She protested but rubbed against him.

Celes took a deep breath got it was a blast of sex. "Uh... You uh... Andrew..." She lost her words.

Luke growled in Jude's ear and rubbed against her from behind.

"Sorry, about this." John said and lowered both their sex drives. "We are going to talk to Andrew and would like Jude to come with us. Of course, Luke you are welcome to come with us." he smiled at him.

Luke grumbled, "You suck." he told him. "When we are done, I want my sex drive back." he actually pouted and looked like Roman when he did.

Celes took a deep breath and smiled. She held John's hand. "And Val and Dia if they are around?"

"Oh they're around." Jude giggled, she hated Papa could do that but she also knew the effect the Hawaiian magic had on her mother. She pulled her shirt into place, it was nearly falling off. Lower sex drive, more aware you are talking to your parents. She liked that despite the low sex drive Luke kept his arms around her. She sent Val and Dia word that Mama and Papa were here and if they were indecent to get decent. She giggled knowing that would make her Dia blush. "Why are we talking to Andrew?" she asked.

"To ask about what will happened to Diamond's abilities after she's turned." Celes said. "And we figured you'd all want to come, what with Smooshe's thirst for knowledge and you being... Jude and Val to well he should be there." she laughed.

Dia giggled and walked up behind Luke. She squealed and squeezed past him and squeezed between him and Jude, trying to get away from Val. And of course she was blushing hotly. She squealed when she heard Val growl and then squeezed out from between Luke and Jude and in front of Jude.

"And there he is." John said and lower Val's and Dia's sex drive as well. "Groups all here."

"And you still suck." Luke told him.

Val paused and cocked his head to the side. "Wow... way to give a guy a kick in the manhood."

Jude giggled and wrapped her arms around Dia. "So, question asking of the Andrew, we all in?" she asked.

Val walked over and squeezed himself between Jude and Dia and took over the holding of her while he felt Jude slid her arms around him and then look around him. "Why Andrew?"

"I have questions about Carpathian changing that you, being a young one, may not be able to answer." Celes said.

"Oh, like what?" he asked.

Celes giggled. "If you must know, about Dia's powers. What happens to Luke's Hawaiian magic. How can the four of you be doing this, if youre super possessive Carpathian guy." she said.

Val smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, best ask Andrew."

"Well come on then, And Smoosh honey put on a shirt." Celes said.

"Yeah Lukie, geez have some decency." Jude teased, she could still tease, she felt triumphant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He pinched her ass, two could play at the teasing.

John smiled and escorted them back into the house. " _Zoe, can you bring Andrew down to the living room. We would like to talk to him, sweet pea."_ he sent to Zoe.

" _Yes, I can send him to you. We are not talking right now."_ she sent back sounding ticked off.

They all filed into the living room just as Andrew was pushed in by Zoe. "And don't come back until you have a better reason than your Daddy will kill me." she said and stomped off.

Celes sighed. "Training again?"

"Yes." he sighed and sat down regaining some composure. He smiled at the four kids. "Awe, the newest odd relationship of the house." he said earning blushes from both girls.

Val shook his head. "Why are you only like this here?"

"Because here I am not the advisor to the prince, here I am Andrew, devoted to my sweet Zoe." he said.

Celes smiled a little and sat down. "Okay, question time. I have lots so settle in." she said. "Okay first thing, cause it was my first thought, what will happen to Dia's ability to see into the future, will it enhance like Jude's healing abilities did?"

"Of course." He said. "So will her light. When she is Carpathian, she will be as strong as you." he told Celes. "But you also got to keep in mind the future changes all the time, and from what I know of her, her drawings change all the time. So its natural."

Celes nodded. "So if her light stays intact that stands to reason that Smoosh... er, Luke's Hawaiian magic will stay in tact." she giggled. "Hawaiian Carpathian."

Jude giggled. "Oh, I like that." she looked at Luke with a sly grin.

Celes shook her head. "I don't think you lowered their sex drives enough." she muttered to John but she was smiling. "Okay... so... how can Val be mated to two women at the same time... do you... have any ideas on that?" she asked leaning forward, she had her scientist brain on. She was really curious she loved the Carpathians and knowing all about them was something she'd made into a hobby.

"Now that _is_ odd. But I then I also came across something else that was just odd. One of our warriors is mated with the princess of the Jaguar people. She has fed from her mate and he from her, however, _he_ his changing. He is still Carpathian, but he has gain powers from her… as another male with his mate. She is a werewolf and through her blood he has also gain her powers. So, I'm thinking although Jude is only part Hawaiian, the blood is still strong in her and therefor is changing Val. Now, when they two of them become Carpathian, the blood will spread more. Because Luke is half Hawaiian, it will spread through the girls, because they will feed from each other, and from the girls it will spread to Val, because he will feed from them."

Celes' mouth opened a little in awe. "Oh my God... he's becoming Hawaiian... how did I not think of this?" she muttered to herself. She looked at Val, he was warmer than when he first came to them. He warmed up a little bit over the years but since her turned Jude... he'd been so much warmer. It was staring her right in the face. And because Jude and Luke were already attached and in love before all this... she gasped. "You four were always heading for this." she whispered. "Oh that's so romantic."

Jude frowned. "Mama has weird thought patterns." she whispered.

"She just processes things differently, Little Potter." Val said giving her a warm smile. He like the idea of becoming more like them. He loved his heritage and his family but he always felt a barrio except for with these three, but since Jude became Carpathian he felt more connected to the family as a whole.

Jude sighed. "That a lot to take in, how we doing?" she asked Dia and Luke and she sat back between them.

Dia shrugged, "It seems easy to take in. I mean, it sounds right. I'll be able to help all three of you. I like that. I get to help for once. I mean, i draw all the time, but when it comes to the four of us, I know if we ever had to fight I wouldn't be of use, so now I have a role! I love it!"

Luke smiled at him. "I knew I would get into Val in one way or another." He teased. "It was destiny." He fluttered his eyelashes at him. "Isn't that right, gummy bear."

Val grinned. "Oh yeah, hot tamale, totally destiny." he teased back. He looped an arm around Dia. "You already do help, love." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Celes pressed her lips together. "Can there be half Carpathians?" she asked in a whisper.

Andrew laughed, "In the words of Roman, Duh! Can you have half Hawaiians or half Romanians, of course!" He tapped her on the head. "Where are you today?"

Celes laughed. "On another planet." she admitted. "Daydreaming too much, a little distracted by what's going on here." she blushed. "I didn't sleep well last night. I think I need a nap before we go dancing." she said to John.

"Dancing?" Jude asked. "I want to go dancing, oh can we go too? I be Lark would watch Anya and Sax!" she said.

Val laughed. "Dancing could be fun, finally go on those dates we've been trying to go on for a week." he said looking pointedly at Jude and Luke.

"What? What we do? We didn't do anything." Luke said.

Andrew chuckled. "Are we done? I have an angry mate I need to soothe. I'm thinking pretty flowers this time... in teal..."

"Mmm, get them in peacock colors." Celes suggested.

Andrew chuckled and stood. "I shall take that under advisement." he looked at Val. "You had it so easy." he said.

Val snorted. "Yeah, okay." he said.

"Hey!" Jude said.

Andrew left chuckling.

"You four are welcome to go dancing with us provided you get Lark and Nick to watch your kids." Celes said standing.

"Dancing, I want to dance. I want to dance with Val, and Dia and Luke and just... yes.. dancing." Jude said excitedly.

" _And touching you in dark corners, kissing, slipping my fingers into your hot core, and even... yes, having sex with you."_ Luke sent to Jude private. Oh, yeah. He can definitely tease her. He smiled at her. "Yeah, we can get Lark and Nick to watch the kids. Its for a couple of hours and they are good kids." He smiled at Celes.

Jude looked at Luke heatedly then she looked at John. "Fix it back." she said.

John blinked. "Why, Jude, whatever are you talking about?" he teased.

Jude narrowed her eyes. "Fix it back." she said again. "Please." she whined.

John chuckled and fix the four of their sex drives.

Jude turned on Luke and grabbed his hand. "We will... see you tonight." she said and drug him from the room and kissed him hard.

Luke chuckled as he picked her up and popped them to their room. "Now... how do you want it?" He growled as he pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her. "You want me to taste you again, or just have you? You want me to bit your neck as well?" He settled between her legs and pressed against her.

Jude gasped and arched back. "Oh God... I want you..." she moaned and grabbed his hand and pushed her pants down and made him touch her causing her to jerk. "I want you so bad... Luke please." she moaned and rolled her hips. "You can't say things like that to me, God I want you to touch me while we dance, have me in a dark corner... make me come when everyone is watching but has not a clue..." she moaned.

He moaned as he slid his fingers into her core. "And I will. I'll have you every way I can." He growled. "When I am Carpathian, I will have you in every animal we can think of." He growled and pumped his fingers faster into her core.

Jude screamed out her moans, God they just frenzied. The only time they slowed down is after they were exhausted and had slept in a sated sleep. She rolled her hips fiercely. "God... yes... I want you to have me anyway you want. I'm all yours... God do dirty things to me..." she gasped and moaned as her core tightened around his fingers. God she wanted him so bad all the time.

"That's right, my dirty woman is going to enjoy it so much she is going to soak the bed, isn't she?" He growled and pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it. "She also likes it when she is held down, huh?" He nipped at her lips and kissed her hard. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tried to reach far inside. He wanted to surround her with him. He wanted her mindless, screaming, withering, and he wanted the bed wet.

Jude screamed into his mouth and pushed into him harder. She rolled her hips and pulled on the bedding. She felt her juices start to gush out of her and she wasn't even fully orgasming yet. God he was such a good lover, She pushed into the mattress with her feet and the bed started to shake. She wanted it to break, God she wanted him so bad. She screamed louder and looked up at him. "Luke!" she screamed his name and arched back as her orgasm slammed into her at full force and she squirted her juices all over him and the bed. She kept screaming and looked at him. "Give me more..." she moaned and pulled him down to kiss him again and nipped his bottom lip. "Luke... I need more... please... Im so horny and hot..." she panted and moaned rolling her hips.

Luke sat up, waved a hand so that his clothes were gone, flipped her onto her belly, lifted her hips and thrust hard into her core. He moaned as he threw his head back and felt her contracting around him. "God..." he gritted out. He gripped her hips and started to pump into her hard and fast.

Jude got herself up enough to grab the headboard and push back onto him. God this was hot, and good. She started to scream again and her legs spread out wide, being a dancer she could nearly do a split in this position. Her back arched and he went even deeper hitting her so deep inside she thought she might split open. She screamed as she became aware of the extra sensation of his piercing, thank God for cocky Luke. She screamed and slammed back on him each time her thrust into her.

He moaned as he pumped into her. God, her screams were music to his ears. He loved to hear them. They were their open type of pleasure that ran down his spine. He gripped her hips tighter and pulled her onto him. Then out of no where he slapped her ass. The sound of it drove him faster. He slapped her ass again.

Jude growled and screamed. Him slapping her ass was just... oh God... she wanted him to do that to her more often. God it was kinky and hot as hell. She screamed and her head dropped down and she pushed back onto him harder. He kept smacking her ass and she felt her juices leaked down her legs and all over the two of them. She looked back at him and bit her lip as she continued to scream. She wanted him to know how much she liked him smacking her ass. She screamed more and louder as her hips started to jerk now freely as her orgasm started to sweep along her spine again.

Luke moaned as he slapped her ass again. Then he licked up her spine all yhe way ti her ear. He growled against it and wrapped a hand around her hips and found her clit he moaned as he started to rub fast little circles. God, he would have to taste her while they were at the club. God, he loved the way she moved and felt.

Jude just kept screaming the added stimulation had her body shaking she turned her head and found his lips somehow and kissed them. She screamed a moan against them. "Luke..." she screamed and suddenly and without warning her whole body went ridged and her hands gripping the headboard broke it and while she orgasmed the whole bed collapsed and they went down on top of it.

Luke roared out his orgasm and gave a few powerful thrust into her and spilt his seed in her. He panted as he laid on her and jerked. "We... we... we broke... the bed..." he panted.

Jude nodded panting. "That we did..." she moaned and jerked. "Mattress... on floor... from now on." she jerked hard as her core seemed to want more from Luke. As she came down she started to calm and think clearly and then she froze. "Luke." she whispered. "Do you want more kids?" she asked not making and moves to move. She wanted him to stay on top of her, inside her like he still was.

"Of course I do." He told her, perfectly content on laying on top of her and being inside her still. "I want a few more with Dia and I want some with you. I love you, so its natural for me to want kids from you."

Jude warmed and smiled. "Well the some with me may happen sooner rather than later." she said. "I don't protect myself and I don't allow Papa to." she said. "Not since Val changed me."

"Hey! What a coincidence, neither do I!" He told her and chuckled.

Jude giggled. "God, I love you. Im not freaking out, I just wanted you to know. I honestly didn't know I could get pregnant by you yet." she sighed and smiled happily at the idea though. "Wouldn't we have a beautiful baby?" she sighed.

Luke chuckled, he kisses the back of her neck. "All of our children will be beautiful. I don't mean to brag but, have you not seen Sax?" He teased and chuckled.

Jude smiled. "He's adorable." She whispered. "I love our kids." She sighed and kept smiling. They lay like that for a while just may saying anything to one another and it felt right. Jude adjusted and then moaned when she felt Luke start to harden within her. "Lukie." She whispered and moaned.

"Yes?" He asked as he rolled his hips. "Can I help you with something?" He rolled his hips again.

Jude pressed her ass up and moaned. "God yes..." She gasped. God he was like a giant walking turn on she couldn't get enough of. She shivered as her core throbbed around him. Her body arched and shivered

"Yes, what?" He asked and rolled her hips again. He moaned and kissed the back of her neck.

Jude moaned and pushed her hips back each time he rolled his hips. "God! You are so sexy." She whispered as her core leaked juices. They were going slow and that seemed just as hot.

"So are you, Jude." He moaned and slid his hand around her to her clit. He rubbed it slowly as he rolled his hips slow. God, he couldn't get enough of her.

Her hips gave a tiny involuntary jerk. She moaned and kept pushing her hips back slowly. Her body aches and burned. She couldn't look at him without wanting him to touch her or she herself touching him. "Mmm" she moaned and her eyes fluttered shut and the sensation doubled. "Oh... Yes." She moaned.

Luke moaned and rolled his hips a little faster. God, how did he last so long without touching her? He couldn't stop now. He needed her. God, he needed her so much. There were times he was working with her and just wanted to pick her up and have her on the work table. Now he could do that. He moaned again and kissed the back of her neck and shoulder.

Jude moaned louder as her core tightened. She was with him... Always god they fit. How had they managed it? Each time they hugged how had they not ended up like this. She couldn't and wouldn't ever stop now. She moaned louder. "Oh... Luke... My Luke." She moaned as her core leaked more juices and tightened down on him more.

He shivered and shivered more. He scraped his teeth back up to her neck. "My Jude." He whispered against her ear and sucked on her earlobe. He rubbed her clit a little harder and thrust a little faster.

"Awe." Jude panted now. "Yes... Yes..." She gave squeals and pushed back on him harder. "Luke... Yes..." She moaned and she moaned loud as her body stiffened and her orgasm hit. It washed over her like a warm Hawaiian breeze and she jerked.

Luke moaned against her ear and kissed her neck. His body shivered and laid on her. He rolled off her and pulled her into his side. "We have to get ready." He told her. He rubbed her thigh as she draped her leg over him.

Jude nodded. "I know." She whispered. "If we don't get up now you won't get to do dirty things to me in the club." She whispered and kissed his chest. "Luke, how many times have you wanted to ravish me and haven't? God, having you now I can't imagine how we ever stayed away from each other." She kissed his neck and slowly sat up taking in the state of the bed. "Well at least it's our bed and not the dining room table." She giggled.

Luke laughed, "Yeah," he reached a hand up and brushed her black hair back. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her down and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered. "I've loved you for a very long time."

Jude smile and kissed him with a moan. "I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to spend the rest of our very, very long lives making sure you know that the first years where we pushed each other away when all we wanted was this was the worst decision we ever made. Why did we do it? Why did we put us on the back burner?" She asked. "I can't imagine living my whole life without getting to do this," she kissed him. "Whenever I want." She traced his lips.

He smiled. "We didn't know better. Then Diamond came along and you saw my love for her so you stepped back. Then Val came along and I knew you would be in good hands. Then we talked about it and decided we were too closely related. But we did say we would have each other if we became like our parents. Now look,"

Jude smiled at him. "Lukie..." She whispered. "God, I want gig again." She moaned and kissed him. Then she got up. "I'm going to get Mum to help me choose between the two outfits I have in mind." She moaned. "Next chance we get, I want you to player me against the wall of our shower and have me till I'm screaming." She whispered and with one final shiver she dresses herself and popped out before she crawled right back into bed with him. She floated along the hallway in her parents house humming a song. She stopped when she got to the closet of awesome and pokes her head in fining mum alone. "Hi, mum." She said softly.

"This is bull shit!" Roman growled as she threw something over her shoulder. She was in a robe with her hair shorten to the middle of her back. It was half up and half down in curler. She looked over at Jude. "Hey, baby. Come in. Don't mind me. I'm having a fashion block."

Jude walked in and over to her. "You're hair looks hot." She noted and bit her lip looking for what she was thinking. She pulled out a leopard print dress that would cling and a black push up strapless bra. She wasn't blessed with her mother giant breasts hers were in between Mum's and Mama's at a solid c. She set it out with solid black pumps. The she pulled out black hot pants, a leopard print belt, a black tank top and a sheer black over shirt. "These are what I was thinking for me tonight." She said hoping to distract her a little so she could clear her head and have inspiration come to her.

Roman looked over to her. "Hot and sexy. I love them both." She said. "God, its like something I would pick out for myself! Finally! Someone that has my taste to tease. Where have you been all my life?"

Jude smiled. "Right here hiding in plane site." She whispered. "I love Val, God I love that man but... He makes me feel girly and desired in an almost innocent type of way... But Luke... Oh my god... He brings out my wild side at first I thought it was just you know not having each other and wanting each other so bad... But Mum... He looks at me and my whole body is on fire. I need him to touch me." She didn't get why this was comfortable she was basically telling the mother of her lover how she felt when he touched her. But then Jude had always had a good relationship with her.

Roman smiled. "That is the Hawaiian blood. Why do you think your parents are crazy over me. Even the pure blood. The heat you feel is Part of Pele. You will never grow tired with him. He is constantly looking for new ways to please his lovers. I do all the time. Then the Hawaiian in you looks for ways to please your lovers as well. Hence the wild sexy outfits." She winked at her.

Jude giggled. "Did he tell you about his piercing?" She whispered. She shivered and took a deep breath her body already missing his touch. "Okay i think I'm going to wear the leopard print dress, mum you should wear the hot pants... Make Sune, John and Mama drool." She giggled. "And you and me? We are going shopping. Oh! Can I do a number at the club?" She asked.

Roman hugged her. "You are so... God, I love you. And yes I knew. He came to me to get healed. Let me tell ya, I was nearly in tears. My poor baby in pain." She shook her head. "But he did it and wanted it done. I'm glad you are enjoying it. God, I wish I could experience that... er... not with Luke. No, no." Then she groaned. "You two are going to touch in public. God! That is the hottest thing ever. I miss your dad. He is my partner, and my public excitement." She said as she looked over the outfits. "The dress is easier access and easier for clean up. No panties too." She sighed then looked at the pants outfit. "I would but what I want they can't give me. Kama can, but it looks like your mama has plans for John later. As for Sune... well, I'm still learning how to please him. He likes when I wear Aquamarine. God! That is the hardest colors to find and not a club color. It's not sexy enough!" She growled and turned back to her clothes. "Here, wear these shoes." He picked up a pair of cheetah print heels.

Jude squealed, she loved the shoes in the closet.

Celes game in with Dia and grinned. "Hey!" She said happily. "Get what you needed?" She asked Jude.

"We um, broke the bed." She said with a blush as she started change into the dress.

"The... You broke..." Celes felt a little tug. "Oh wow, Jude." She said and turned to go through the dresses. And started at them, blue is what she was wearing. She sighed, she missed butt crazy blow your mind make you scream sex. She and Roman seem to both their warriors tonight. She walked over and say close to Roman holding the dress and listened do Dia and Jude quietly flirt and touch. "Ro, can we have a little time together on the floor tonight?" She asked moving even closer.

Roman looked at her, "Sure." She kissed her cheek. She kept looking at her clothes. "Oh, forget it!" She growled as she pulled out some things. She stripped her robe off and pulled on black leather pants that was like a second skin to her. She pulled on a white scarf like top. It draped around her neck, covered her breasts and tied a string around it. "Now for shoes."

Celes frowned and stood. She put on the little bitty blue dress. It went down to her mid calf and clung to her all the way up to the think tank tops straps. She wakes over and slid into a pair of white pumps that matched the little white pattern on the bottom of the skirt. She sighed and bit off a piece of licorice and her hair went into a messy look and shortened a tiny bit. She sighed and looked at Roman again and then left the closet as she pulled on a coat.

Jude giggled. "What are you wearing?" she asked Dia as she looked after her mother a little concerned.

"Uh... I don't know." Dia said. "Mama Ro, will you help me?"

Roman looked over as she zipped up her black heel boots. "Sure." She said and stood up. She walked over to Dia, looked her over and then nodded. "I have a dress for you. She walked over ti her pink section and pulled out a dress. "There you go." She said. "Change into that." She walked over to her vanity and took down her hair. She put it into a high ponytail, put some makeup on, earnings and then let her back tattoo appear.

Dia came out wearing a pink dress that scrunched up on her hips and drapped off her shoulder. "What you think?" She asked Jude and giggled.

Jude's mouth opened a little and she gave a little moan. "Dia..." she whispered and reached out and ran her fingers along the bottom hemline. "Oh my God..." she whispered. "I may have to taste you at some point tonight too... and Val is going to lose his shit over this dress." she moaned again. "Okay..." she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror a minute and decided to go with wild curls and had the liquorice do it. "Wavy soft hair for that dress." She looked at Dia in the mirror couldn't help but stare a little. Jude stood. "Shoes and then we should meet the boys yeah?"

"Okay." Dia smiled. She loved when Jude touched her. And the promise of doing some touching while in the club made her shiver.

Roman smiled and handed her white heels and earrings, "There you go. These will look nice with it."

"Thank you." She said as she made her hair do as Jude said and put on the heels and earrings. She followed Roman to the living room where everyone was at.

"Okay, we are ready, and I'm going to drink." Roman said as she ran her fingers through her hair from her ponytail. "You look good, Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thank you." He said. "I took a page from dad's page." he said as he brushed off some lint from his bottle green button up that was halfway buttoned. He had a black tank top under and wore black slacks. He looked up and saw Dia. "Well, hello, hot mama!" he told her and winked at her. "Where's Jude?"

Dia blushed and smiled. She loved when he flirted with her outrageously. "She left before us. Maybe she is using the restroom."

Jude peaked around the door and giggled at her mother. "Mama..."

"When he finds that, he will go insane. Now go." Celes pushed Jude into the room.

Jude grinned as she regained herself and walked in.

"Oh... My... God." Val said from behind her having entered unseen. He'd already had a good look at Jude but Dia captured all his attention. "I thought I liked the powder pink... I think its just... pink." he whispered his body couldn't help but react to her.

Jude giggled. "You look..." she trailed off when she saw Luke and her mouth went dry. "Hot..." she squeaked out.

Luke looked and Jude and growl. "I have you now!" he said and march towards her.

Roman stepped between. "Then no club, no dancing, and most of all…" She trailed of and smiled at her son. " _No public touching._ " she sent him.

He shivered as she took a deep breath to regain his composure. "I'm good. I'm good." He took a few steps back and then looked at Jude as his eyes started to glow a little brighter. "You look good." he told her.

Dia laughed, "Oh, priceless!" She told Luke and Jude. "Just priceless. I love it!"

Jude regained her cool. "Yeah, so do you." she said but her eyes just glued to him. She stepped closer to him.

Val was next to Dia in a flash and leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Love it." he chuckled.

Jude smiled at Luke. "I have something for you to find." she sent him.

Celes stayed outside the room and licked her lips. She'd gotten a good look at Roman and then a good blast of sex. She panted slightly and closed her eyes. These kids were going to kill her with all the sex.

She moaned and stood up just as Sune walked up wearing all black except a white tank top. "S-Sune." she whispered a little off guard.

"Roman... is um that way." she pointed and then John walked up. "Oh God! This is not fair." she turned and stomped into the room forgetting the sexual tension.

"What, what did we do?" Sune asked John.

John shrugged, "I don't know. She is all sexual fustra..." he trailed off.

Sune frowned up at John and then followed his eyes to Roman. "Roman..." he said with a soft rumbling growl.

Roman had her back to them and had her arms wrapped around Celes. She moaned as she ran her hand down Celes back as she was locked lips with her. She slid her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around.

Celes moaned and swirled her tongue around Romans and danced her fingers up her back. God she felt good. she pressed her pelvis into Roman's and moaned again.

" _How come they get to... touch._ " Jude pouted privately to Luke watching their mothers get lost in each other.

" _Because those two guys are suppose to stop them._ " He sent with a nod towards Sune and John, who was lost. " _Besides, I don't know about you, but I am not stepping between a horny light that is already sexually frustrated... I wonder if Dia will be like that later on._ " He smiled.

Jude glanced at Dia and Val. He was running light kisses up and down her neck and her eyes were half closed. He was holding her up around the waist, she snickered. " _Yes, she will._ "

Sune blinked a few time. "Okay, okay it's time to go." he said going over and picking up Roman and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Celes pouted. "Give her back!"

"Nope." he said and walked out with Roman.

"Stupid fox..." she grumbled and then looked around and blushed.

"Sune! Put me down," Roman laughed and kicked her feet. "I can... Sune, I'm gonna fall out of my top!"

John shook his head to clear it, "Okay, okay." He said lacing his fingers with Celes. "You look very nice." He told her and kissed her.

Sune considered letting her but put her down in front of him and adjusted her top running his fingers lightly between her breasts. "That would have been a lovely display." he said.

Celes smiled, shed been going for sexy but nice worked too. She allowed him to lead her out to Roman and Sune.

Jude grinned when the parents left the room and walked up to Luke and kissed him with a moan. "The sooner we go, the sooner you can touch me." she whispered and then walked out panting.

"Well then, I think its time to go." Val chuckled pressing his hand into Dia's back to lead her out of the room. "Come on Hot Tamale." he said.

Luke smiled and followed. "Hot mama. Hot mama. Hot mama. Hot mama." He whispered into Dia's ear.

Dia giggled and swatted at him. "Go tease someone Jude."

Luke chuckled and kissed her cheek. He jogged up behind Jude and scooped her up. "Party time!"

Roman shivered and then swatted at Sune's hands. "That's for later." She told him and then checked her navel ring. She pulled on her leather jacket. "Let's go!"

John chuckled and then ran his finger up Celes' back. "Jacket?" He asked as he smiled at her.

Celes shivered and nodded. "Right..." she whispered and summoned a little leather jacket of her own and pulled it on.

Jude squealed. "Lukie!" she said and laughed, she waved a hand and had on a little half jacket, but it was for show weather rarely affected her.

Val helped Dia into her jacket and then placed a Carpathian rose in her hair and picked her up. "Come on, Love."

They all held onto Sune and he popped them to Zooms club. He grinned. "Zoom should be here tonight too!" he said excitedly as he got them in easy with a wave. He led them to a VIP booth and grinned. "So, drinks?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Roman said looked around and slipping her jacket off. She sat down on one of the leather couches.

"Not for us. We are going to hit the dance floor." John said as he slipped Celes' jacket off her and then spun her out onto the floor.

"You want a drink?" Luke asked Jude.

Jude stared at his neck and swallowed. "Te-tequila, Patron on ice." she whispered.

"Jude." Val said sharply.

Jude looked at him guiltily. "What?" she asked.

"Have you not eaten?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "I've been distracted." she blushed.

Val smiled a little and nodded. "Come on, I'll take care of you the tequila will be here when you get back." he said standing.

Jude gave a sheepish smile to Luke and Dia. "I'm sorry." she whispered and let Val lead her off.

"Okay, Ms. Diamond?" Sune prompted.

"I... I don't know." She said.

Luke smiled and sat next to her. "She will have a fruity drink. She likes them sweet." He told Sune and pulled Dia on his lap. He kissed her and then kissed her neck. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and laced her fingers with his. "I'm good. Really good." She giggled and pressed her forehead to his and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"And I love you." He whispered and kissed her some more.

Roman smiled as she crossed her legs and looked around and saw everyone dancing with the music. Zoom has done really well with himself. She was proud of him. Very, very proud of him. He was a great MC.

Val got Jude into a corner and put up a cloak. "Jude, Luke makes the True blood so we don't have to feed." he whispered.

"I know, but... we are, you know... discovering one another and I forgot." she whispered as she started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I know." he stopped her hands. "I love you, Jude."

Jude paused and looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Val, I love you too."

"Do you miss me?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I miss you, and yes, I'm okay... I'm great." she stood on her toes and kissed him. She shivered. "I want to go back..." she whispered honestly.

"I know, but you can accidently bite him. I know we didn't get special, but they should." he said looking into her eyes, he still felt bad about that.

Jude nodded. "Okay." she said and pulled his shirt apart and did what he'd taught her.

Sune came back to the table just as Val and Jude were returning to the table.

Jude plucked her drink up and downed it without tasting it. "Oh thats better.' she grinned, she was flushed. She sat down next to Luke and giggled as she ran her hand up Dia's thigh. "Hey baby come here often?" she teased lightly.

Val chuckled and sat down on Luke's other side.

Dia giggled. "Not often, but I am out to have a little fun." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Jude grinned and her eyes became molton. "Come on, baby, let's show them what womens magic looks like." she pulled Dia off Lukes lap and led her to the dance floor.

Val sighed. "She needs to eat." he whispered to only Luke. "I know… I know it's hard to stop for you two... but she needs to eat. itll be easier once you've changed but i don't want her to accidentally bite you because once that starts it can't stop until you've changed. And she would be devastated if it happened before you were ready."

Luke nodded. "I notice she don't eat, even when I do." He said and made a mental note to force her to eat. He tuned to Val. "How is Dia?" He smiled. "See her suck her thumb yet?" Luke loved watching her sleep. She would curl up next to him and pressed her fingertips to her lips. Then later that thumb would slip into her mouth. It was one of the cutest thing he ever seen.

Val smiled tenderly. "Its so cute, shes good by the way. God, she's funny and witty and talented as hell." he laughed. "It's good. We are good." he smiled. He watched the girls dance and moaned. "How does she do it? She so... innocent but... like last week in the kitchen when I touched her she bit my arm... I nearly... it was insane"

"She is passionate. Touch her the right way and she will react strongly." Luke smiled at Val. "She loves you. I can tell. God, and she loves Jude as well. I love that she loves all of us." He watched the girls and gave a moan. They fit so well together. Just like his mum and mama. they fit really well.

Roman drank and watched John laugh and spin Celes around. She really did look good tonight. And wow, that kiss... Celes just marched into the room and laid it on her. She smiled as she tapped her fingers to her lips. She was happy that Celes was happy. And the devil beast that John got her was actually dead on to Atheana. She didn't know how he found it. She shook her head and drank some more. She smiled when Sune came back. "How is Zoom?" she asked him.

Sune sat down and looped an arm around her shoulders and played with her shoulder. "He's good, they want to come by later this week. Oh and I guess he has a surprise for us." he said and kissed her ear and nipped it. "I love that shirt, I mean... God... what is it a scarf?" he asked quietly in her ear.

She smiled and shivered. "Well, it is, with this string that is weaved through, and tied in the back." she told him. She turned and looked at him. "It was a last minute choice. I had really a hard time. I usually don't have a hard time with my outfit. I wanted something that would please you, I wanted to wear your color, but its such a rare color to find too." she let her finger draw little circles on his knee.

Sune smiled and shivered himself. "I like this too." he whispered and ran his finger down her bare back tracing apart of the tattoo. "This is nice too, I love that you have it." he said, and kept tracing her tattoo. "Whats it for?"

"Its part of a gift." She whispered. "The Cherry blossoms wind down my back to my ass." She told him. "I only showed it because it goes well with the top."

"Mmm, its beautiful." he whispered. He didn't move to do anything but touch it, he sensed it was for someone else and then her thoughts turned to Harry as they had a lot lately. He hugged her from behind. "Are you okay, little Goddess. Your thoughts are on your warrior often these days." he wasn't offended just worried about her.

"I…" she tried to fight her tears. There was something wrong, she could feel it deep down and it wasn't going away. She shook her head to clear it. "Ah, its nothing. Just not distracting myself enough. But I'm hoping that will change soon… maybe get some separations between the boys and the girls. Then the sexual energy will go away. God, they make me so horny, and I have no idea what to do." She said. What she didn't say was she needed to feel the wild crazy sex of Harry. it was driving her crazy. She looked at Luke and Jude and she saw herself and Harry in them. And because of that, it made her think more of Harry and it was starting to really bug her. " _Harry…"_ She whispered to him and sent him nudges. Whatever he was doing she didn't want to distract him.

Harry automatically returned them and ran his magic over her. He'd sensed her out of sorts for a few days. He had wanted to reach out but he and Lee were not in Romania at the moment and if she stayed connected for too long too deeply she'd figure it out. " _I love you, I miss you."_ he sent her.

" _God, I miss you. i miss you so damn much. And i love you too!"_ she sent him. God, she wanted to wrap her magic self around him and kiss him. Then slid her hands down his body. She closed her eyes and just pictured it. Him out in the field somewhere… maybe in a safe house watching his target. Then all of sudden he would shiver with arousal as he felt her magic self touch him. Kissing his neck as her hands ran down his chest, his flat hard stomach, and then even lower, dipping her hands into his jeans. She moaned as she could hear his moan. Him lifting his hips, offering them to her. She heard him growl and she gave a little gasp. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. i didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_ She really needed to get ahold of her daydreaming when she missed them. She downed the rest of her drink. "I need more. You want anything?" She asked Sune.

"Uh, no." Sune said.

" _Come to me, tonight."_ Harry requested. The day dream had gotten him. Thank God he was just hold up in a hotel room with Lee.

Celes looked up at John and grinned and stepped a little closer as the song slowed down. She was enjoying herself. She ran her hands down his arms and then felt Roman. "Oh." she said. She kissed John. "I'll be back, go drink something." she said and then turned and followed Roman to the bar. Before she got to it she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a dark corner. "You okay, I can feel you... you're a jumble of sad arousal." she whispered.

Roman's lip trembled a little. "I… I'm okay. i have to be okay. I just need to…" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm sorry. I just need to distract myself better." she gave a smile and then kissed Celes. "Are you having fun? You look like it. God, you are so hot. I love this dress on you."

Celes smiled and moved closer and kissed Roman a little longer and then looked at her. "If we need a Roman and Celes day to just miss them we can." she whispered and pressed her forehead to Roman's. "Go visit him in his dreams. God you can! If I could I would visit Lee and Harry." she pouted. "But no, I'm not aloud to dream walk because Hi'iaka has to see the future." she was a little upset about it, but not enough to derail the night. If she really wanted it badly enough, Roman would help her. "Oh! Um... I know this is an odd place to ask for it but do you think... we could have a Roman and Celes day and then... have Ramon come out and play?" she whispered her hands sliding down the sides of Roman's body.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around her. "We can do that. I enjoy teasing you too." She kissed her again. Then she bit her lower lip, "I am going to bed." She said. "God, I will have to make this up to Sune. This isn't right…" She gave Celes a smile and gave her a few more kisses. "You stay and have fun." She told her. "You look so good with John. And he looks so happy to spin you around. I saw him whispering in your ear. What he doing the whole role playing flirting he does with you? That is one of the cutest thing I enjoy hearing you to do."

Celes blushed and giggled. "We are. I love it." she said and kissed her. "Go tell Sune, he will understand. He loves you and just wants you to be happy. Go to bed, go see your husband... you clearly need it and the beauty of being a woman is you will orgasm in your sleep." she giggled.

She laughed but she had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Okay." she kissed her again. "Love you." She told her and then walked over to Sune. She bit her lip as she walked up to him. The boys were already giving the girls a spin around the dance floor. "Hey." She told him as she looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. "I think I'll have to get my nails done." She gave a little smile and held out her hands. "Maybe a gold tip."

Sune chuckled and took her hands. "Roman, please... please be happy." he said to her pulling her into the booth. "I'm sorry I'm not a wild man like Harry." he nuzzled her neck. "Do you need him? Are you going to see him?" he gave a little blush. "I heard him ask before I blocked your thoughts again."

"Little nosy." She said and poked his nose. She sat in the booth with him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I'm going to go see him." She told him. "And it's okay, you don't have to be a wild man. I want you to be yourself. Just be yourself. And this isn't your fault. I blame Luke and Jude." She gave a little smile. "I look at them and I can't help but see Harry and myself. They are so… so wild and just want to be with each other." She looked up at him. "Tomorrow, will you take me out? I do have a couple of dresses that you will like. its in your color. We can go and eat, you can show me around, and I'll point out some stuff I like and you can buy them for me." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sune smiled and held her tightly. "I would love to take you out." he kissed her. "Go on then." he said. "I'll pick you up at noon." he winked and chuckled and kissed her again.

She gave him a moan and sighed. "You have fun, okay?" She poked his nose and then ran her finger over his bottom lip. "I'll see you at noon." She kissed him again then she slipped out the booth and popped home. She changed into a night shirt and slipped into the bed in the group room. Once her head heat the pillow she called out to Harry. She made sure when he saw her she was wearing the outfit she just had on. She stood waiting for him to come to her.

 _Harry walked along the dream towards Roman, when he saw her he moaned. God she looked... fantastic. He walked up to her slowly like a cat stalking his prey and ran his hand down the side of her body. "Roman... this outfit..." he moaned and kissed her hard. He felt her wildness and growled. "God you... you I miss you!"_

 _She shivered and moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss you too. I could just jump on you now." She told him. "Like my outfit?" She asked and winked at him. "What if I told you I went out looking like this?" She asked as she did a slow turn so that he could see her back, and how her leather pants hugged her like a second skin._

 _Harry moaned. "You went out looking like that, and I missed it. Oh thank God I get to see it now." he moaned and ran a hand down her back and to her ass and squeezed it. "Oh my God woman, I feel how wet you are through these pants." he whipped her around and kissed her hard invading her mouth with his tongue. He moaned. "Jesus I miss you." he lifted her up under her ass and she wrapped her legs around him. "Set the stage, Sweetbottom." he moaned and pressed his hardness into her._

 _Roman shivered and moaned. God, this was what she wanted. This wasn't just wild sex, this was them. This was their way of showing each other how much they loved each other and needed each other. Some slowed down and did gentle, they were wild and hard. Why was this assignment so different then the rest? She kissed him again and moaned as she nipped his bottom lip. The room around them changed to her private room at Rolesque. The steady thumping of music muffed by the door and the panel. "God… Harry… take me… love me… our love… I need you… I need you so bad…" She moaned as she rolled her hips against his hard shaft and shivered._

 _Harry moaned and pushed her against a wall he made appear. He'd figured out how to manipulate the dreamscape when she let him. He moaned and slid his hand between them and moaned. "God these pants, wear these pants when I get home, I'll bend you over the table and take you right there in our damn dining room." he moaned louder as his fingers wiggled into them and found her wet core. "Oh jeezuz, you're so wet." he moaned and kissed her again as her tweeked her piercing and watched her jerk. "Oh I want to touch and taste you first but I cant wait." he ripped her pants off pushed his pajama pants off and buried himself in her with a growling moan that filled his senses._

 _Roman's head leaned back against the wall and felt an instant orgasm take her. "God…" She moaned and panted. "God… yes… Harry…" She moaned and kissed him. She moaned against his mouth and started to roll her hips. She wrapped her arms around him and laced her fingers into his hair and pulled on it._

 _Harry growled and thrust into her. Her instant orgasm almost sending him over the edge. He gripped her ass and pounded into her as he kissed down her neck and nipped her collarbones. God he wished the marks he made would be on her when she woke up. Would they be? God he hoped so, so she remembered his touch..."God... yes..." he moaned louder and started to growl he nuzzled her shirt to the side and captured one of her nipples and moaned against it as he pulled gently on it with his teeth. God she was hot, she was just... he growled and pumped harder and faster._

 _Roman started to scream her moans out. She rolled her hips as best she could. Her body jerked and shook. She arched into him and moaned. "Oh God… Oh, God… Yes…." She screamed as more of her juices leaked out. Her body tightened and jerked as she held him. This was them… this was really them. God, he made her feel so wanted… he made her feel sexy and desired. he made her feel irresistible. She sounds of his growls shot through her body like the way the picked a cored from his guitar… those perfect cords. God, she would love to be his instrument and have him play her all day long, just as long as she could give him the right sounds he demanded of her._

 _The screams encouraged him. God when she screamed... he moaned and nipped along her neck and bit into it. "Roman... jeezuz... God..." he moaned against her neck. He kept growling and she kept screaming and it was amazing. It filled his body and tightened every muscle in it. "Ro..." he squeezed her ass harder and pulled her harder as he quickened. "Touch yourself... for me... please..." he asked. He moaned and grabbed her hand and led it to her clit and then pushed harder into her._

 _Roman rubbed her clit and screamed as she jerked. her juices freely flowed out of her. her fingers and hand started to become wet with her juices. "God… harry… harry…" She screamed and jerked as her body tighten more. "Oh… God… Harry… harry… I'm going… I'm going to…" She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm hit her. She screamed louder and nearly woke up with the intensity of it._

 _Harry growled and held onto her tighter. He found his release with her but she almost woke up. "Don't... go..." he moaned and growled a little as he changed the wall into a bed and fell on top of her on it. "Don't go yet..." he moaned and kissed her and then rested his head above her breasts as they both came down. "I want... to talk..." he moaned._

" _Okay…" she breathed. Roman shivered and jerked a few time. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. She finally calmed down and she sighed. It wasn't the same as having him in real life, but it was close enough, and she was going to take it._

 _Harry kissed her and smiled. "Why are you so wound up?" he asked softly as he traced little circles above her breasts. "You're really wound, I can feel it. What is Celes discovering her wild side with someone else?" he chuckled._

 _Roman laughed. "Her wild side, I like that." She giggled. "no… Luke has found his wild side and it's affecting me in a way I didn't see. But as watch him with his love, it just struck me hard on how much it reminded me of you and me. Then then it reminded me of you and how much I miss you." She ran her fingers through his then ran a finger down her nose. "I'm going to go on a date with Sune tomorrow, so I'll be away from the sexual energy. Then i was thinking of taking the girls shopping, that way it will separate Luke from his love." She giggled._

 _"Poor guy, he'll probably pout the whole time he's away from Diamond." he chuckled and rested his head on her breasts since that's where his head was. "You should do this for Celes, she writing letters to Lee." he said softly. "They are her standard update on life keeping him in the loop. But she does that when she misses him. They started coming three days ago. He said that last time we talked." he sighed and ran his hand over her body. "I am going to lock myself in a room when I get home. And I have a surprise for you."_

" _Oh? A surprise? What kind of surprise?" she asked and giggled. "I will do so for her." She gave a little frown."He talks to you? Why does lee talk to you. As far as I know he don't talk to me or Celes. Why are you two talking to each other? Why don't you talk to me?"_

 _Harry sighed. "He's helping me with my assignment... well Alemana is from time to time." he said which wasn't untrue. "I'm sorry, I can talk to you more, and tell him to. Or you could blow up his head." he chuckled. "And Roman, it's a surprise, lets just say its totally for you and you will love it." he kissed her breasts. He missed her, he wanted to tell her everything but he didn't want her to drop everything and come to them. He couldn't bare if she got hurt._

 _She giggled a little and wrapped her arms around him. God, she missed him. She missed him so much. She missed lee as well. But Luke and Jude's sexual energy was strong. Usually she wasn't phased by his sexual energy but, since she and celes were settling in and trying to get to know John and Sune more, it was just a little harder. "John got Celes a cat." She told him. "A kitten actually. It looks just like the damn devil beast she had in school. I mean_ exactly _like her. Its even named Athena 2. So… my question is, this surprise you have for me, is it a pet?" She giggled._

 _Harry chuckled. "No, no its not a pet. It... for your pleasure." he said and kissed her neck. "That's all I'm saying." but he knew if she kept pushing he'd cave, he'd been tender all week. "A cat, huh? She was so sad when she realized Athena had become a casualty." he whispered. "I bet it made her happy and distracted her."_

 _She glowed." he said. "So, yes, she was_ really _happy. So, we decided to go out dancing, because she was happy and wanted to do something fun." She sighed. "I didn't last long." She whispered. "I'll have to make it up to her as well."_

 _"She loves you, she understands." he said. "But shell like that you take the time to. She loves you so much, and do just about anything for you." he said. "Roman, if you need me reach out. If I don't respond right away Ill get back to you later. I love you, I hated feeling you all wound... and if you want it physically lord knows you can draw Kama out." he chuckled and started to feel tired. "I don't want to go." he whispered._

 _Roman held him tighter. "I don't want you to go either." She whispered. She knew their time was coming up soon. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too. Call me babe." he said and she was gone._

Celes woke up the next morning after the club and part of her night was just gone. She'd drank too much. She kept sneaking them overstepping her freedom. She groaned a little and sat up and looked around. She was in her and John's room. She wore a t-shirt and nothing else. Oh she had probably ruined the night by passing out. She sighed and looked at the table and found aspirin and water. She took them and pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked around and slipped out of the bed and left the room. John wasn't in there anyways and she felt bad. She went to her workroom and was greeted by her kitty. "Oh, hello little girl." she said picking her up and pressing her nose to hers. "Look at how cute. Did you eat?" she asked and walked over to her food bowl and filled it. "Eat." she rubbed her body and then went over and sat down at her desk and opened her manuscript and then just stared at it with a frown. She closed it and pushed it away and watched her kitty eat humming a little to herself.

" _Celes_." Lee called gently to her. " _Celes, what did you do?"_ He scolded lightly. " _I feel your pain... did you get drunk without food. Shame little minx._ " He teased.

Celes pressed her face into her knees. " _I don't like when you're gone."_ She sent him back and her eyes filled with tears. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _My poor Celes. It will be ok. If I could hold you, I would."_ He told her. " _But hey, I heard you got a new kitty. That must have brighten your day."_

Celes looked at her kitten. " _When you get back you can see her, remember Athena she looks exactly like her._ " She sent him back and sighed. She really missed him. She missed the scolding yet love he would give.

He sent her a chuckle. _"I think you found Roman's pest. I remember her complaining about your cat. I really hope your kitty gets out and finds Roman. Then you will have lots of entertainment."_ He chuckled again. " _Don't be sad, Celes. I can feel it. Now, tell me about the last few days."_

 _"I... I've been feeling a little off_." She sent honestly. " _A little left out._ " She whispered in the convention. " _I had a nightmare, I don't remember what about but it's scared me enough that I couldn't go back to sleep."_ She sounded miserable. God she shouldn't overall she was really happy mostly. " _You shouldn't worry I'm going to be okay."_ She whispered. _"I just need a day to recover from my stupidity."_

 _"What do you mean you feel left out? What's going on?"_

Celes gave a little sigh. " _I'm not left out, I don't know why I said that. Sune spends a lot of time with me."_ She smiled a little. " _I don't feel awkward after sex anymore... And we are having fun."_ She sighed again. " _I just... Thought I'd get more time with John, I got some time with him yesterday but I messed that up by getting drunk because I took advantage of the freedom... I guess... That I have. But I don't like it, I feel like there is something living inside my belly and it wants to get out and the only way to is to vomit._ " She groaned out loud and her cat mewed came over and hopped into her lap and started to purr. She stroked her kitty's ears. " _Roman got to see Harry last night, she... Well there's that too. Sexual energy is up cause Jude's discovered a new side to her sexuality."_ She shivered. " _It's intoxicating"_ she whispered.

Lee sighed, " _You're stuck in your head. I bet you haven't even seen him today, have you? You just got up and hid. You haven't eaten or drank enough water. That is why you want to throw up. You silly girl. If I know John, he has something planned out for you. Besides, wasn't he the one that got you a kitten? I actually think you want something more from him and you aren't telling me what it really is."_

Celes gave a tiny sigh. " _Just a baby._ " She sent. " _But we already talked about it."_

" _Oh, I see. Well, this is what I want you to do. Close your eyes and imagine my hands cupping your face. Now imagine me kissing you gently."_ He whispered. " _I love you and I miss you. Now, I want you to take a long bath, light some candles if you would like, some bubbles, take your music and sing to it. Then get dressed for the and be with John. You know he loves you wants to be with you. Hell, have him block the kids sexual energy if that has to happen._ " He chuckled. _"Harry was saying Luke and Diamond were also sex bunnies too. Maybe he shared some new information with Jude and she is using it with Val as well."_ He chuckled again.

Celes gave a nervous laugh and nodded. " _I love you, I wish I could visit you in your dreams."_ She whispered and got up she went to her bathroom. " _I love you."_ She sent back and started the tub. She got in after it was full and sighed.

" _Hey, Celes."_ Lee called one more time.

" _Yes, Lee?_ " She asked.

" _Sumo suit, sumo suit, sumo suit._ "

Celes giggled and made sure to send that to him. He knew her so well. She sighed and sat back in the tub. She felt bad still but way better since talking to Lee. She got out a half hour later and pulled on jeans and a tshirt and slid on some flats she gave her kitty a good bye used magic to clean that off and left her workroom in search of food.

"You know there is one word to describe this." John was heard saying. "Mutiny!" He told Bree and Zoe. You dare rise against me? The Papa? All because I won't make waffles?"

"That is because waffles is the best thing ever!" Lana was heard.

"You too? Okay, show of hands. Who wants waffles?"

"Daddy's waffles are better." Damon sange.

John gasped. "I can make WAY better waffles then daddy."

"Yeah right." Damon and Hail said at the same time.

"That's it, everyone gets waffles. Then I'll show you." John said. Then there was a cheer from the kids. "Wait, why do I feel like I walked into a trap?"

Celes giggled from the door. "You just did, totally." She said to him softly

Bree giggled "waffles!" She sang.

Zoe beamed.

"Brats." John grumbled. He smiled at Celes. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling now? Need some more water?"

Celes blushed a little. "Water would be good, and toast." She said and stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the long bar table across from where John was cooking.

He leaned over and kissed her. He smiled and gave her a bottled water and added toast to the toaster. Then he proceeded to start cooking. "They have been picking in me all morning." He gave a little pout. "See now you all are in trouble." He told them. "The mama is here."

"The mama loves us more." Damon said as he ran around to Celes and hugged her legs. "See?"

Celes smiled and hugged him back. She looked at john. "It's a pretty tough decision." She teased sweetly. "They love you it's why they tease." She sent him.

Zoe giggled and hugged her mother nearly falling out of her chair, cause he reach was so small.

Celes caught her and laughed.

John chuckled, "And I love them too."

Lana giggled and kicked her feet. "Hey, mama can we fly today."

"Yeah! I'd love that how about after lunch!" Celes said to her happily. "Do you know how to fly?" She asked John.

He snorted. "We do have an American Quidditch team... my broom is too small for me. I will have to buy a new one."

Lana perked up. "New broom?" She asked.

"Can we go to the store too?" Damon asked.

"Yeah! They have to have a Diagon Alley here too!" Lana said.

Celes smiled. "They probably do we will ask Poppy when he comes out." She said and looked at John. "America does have a team they just aren't very good." She shrugged. "New broom is good get you the giant model." She giggled.

Bree kicked her feet. "I want shop for a few tea sets. I'd like to do proper tea for these parts when Brax gets here."

"Oh!" Lana said and blushed. "Can I have a dragon tea set. Not to use, but to keep? It will be the only set I get and will want."

Bree smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "I think if you find one you like I'll buy it for you with my allowance." She whispered.

Celes smiled. "I think it's a kids day for you and me Little John." She giggled. "Well I want to give Roman something first." She took the toast and buttered it and started to eat it slowly her stomach protesting

"Okay, sounds good." He told her. " _Then tonight we can have a candle light dinner._ " He smiled at her.

Celes smiled. She missed him. She saw him all the time he was always there but she still missed him. She sat nibbling her toast and listening to the kids talk.

"Good morning family, oh look it's wild red!" Sune teased.

Celes blushed. "What did I do?" She whispered.

John smiled. "You glowed like a star, flirted with these guys. Sune and I had ti cage you between us." He chuckled. "It was actually entertainment. They took one look at me and Sune and sat pouting the whole night. Grown men."

"I flirted with guys I didn't know? Hmm alcohol makes me bold. Good thing you guys were there... Caged... Caged how?" She asked.

"Oh the dance floor, at the table... One of us even walked you to the bathroom if you had to as you put it, to tinkle." Sune laughed.

Celes blushed deeper.

"Oh, here was the kicker." He told Sune. "Remember when she was going on about how she was in need and she demanded that I take her? Even listed how she wanted Kama to do all these things to her, tell me why when we get to bed she fell asleep? I mean she crawled into bed, her head hit the pillow and she was out!"

Celes was as red as her hair. She looked down at her hands feeling foolish. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just... Was having fun." She couldn't remember. She needed roman. Roman could help, right.

"It was good you were very forward and demanding. I was kind of hot." Sune chuckled.

Celes stood wincing as her stomach rolled. "I don't... Feel good." She rushed out and bolted for the bathroom.

"Poor thing." John said. He really did enjoy picking on her though.

Celes finished and sighed she brushed her teeth and came back out. "It wasn't the picking, it smelled of alcohol ?" She wrinkled her nose. "But I feel better." She said and sat back down. "Was I really that bad?"

"It could have been way worse." Sune said patting her head.

"Yeah, it could have been. You were cute. At first you started off as the cute thing and just became demanding." John shrugged and passed out plates. He counted tge kids and frowned when one was missing. "Hey, where is Bryce?" He asked.

Damon looked up. "In bed with mum. He didn't feel good this morning." He shrugged as he continued to eat.

Celes felt concerned. "Did he say how he was feeling?" She asked getting up. "I'll go check on him."

Damon shrugged. "He is a baby. Always complaining about something." He said.

"Yeah, and you fall for it every time." Hail said.

"Do not!"

"Uh-huh."

Roman laid in bed in the group room with Bryce sleeping on top of her. She rubbed his back and hair. She hummed lightly as she read a book. He stirred a little as he changed positions and nuzzled her breasts. He whimpered and then settled down. Roman just continued to hum and rub his head. She smiled when Celes poked her head in. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." She came in and crawled onto the bed and looked at Bryce. "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" She asked softly touching Bryce's cheek.

"Just an upset tummy. Someone talked his way into getting seconds at dinner and then thirds for dessert." Roman smiled and rubbed her baby's head. "He was up all night, so now he's finally sleeping."

Celes smiled and laid down resting her head on her free shoulder. "Poor baby." She whispered and ran her fingers over his hair. "Sweet boy." She sighed. "Have a good night though?" She asked Roman.

Roman smiled with a blush. "I did. I was just so... stuck. I felt I had to stay away from Harry or not talk to him while he is on assignment. But I feel better. A lot better. Oh I have a surprise for you tonight. When you go to bed." She gave a little giggle. "Did you have fun last night? I'm sorry for being such a downer."

It was Celes turn to blush. "I don't remember anything from about an hour after you left. I got drunk." She whispered. "I threw up this morning and I feel better. Lee scolded me." She whispered. "I feel a bit foolish but John and Sune say I had fun... If not a little friendly." She winced.

"A little friendly? Ooh, Celes flirted with other people." She giggled a little. Sune and I have a date this afternoon. I'm excited. I've been trying to think if what dress to wear. I have like two or three of them in mind. Then I'm gonna wear white leggings, and some snow boots. You know, the ones with the fur on the inside." She giggled again.

"That will be so cute." Celes whispered and sat up she gently removed Bryce from Roman and cover him with a blanket that smelled of her. She smiled. "I have something for you. It's to wear on your birthday when we have the tea at the geisha house." She summoned the box with the kimono she had liked and all the matching accessory in it. It was a black box tied with a simple purple ribbon.

"My birthday isn't until two weeks. And the tea house isnt formal, formal." She said but still opened the box. She gasped and looked at the kimono. "Oh..." she whispered. "Oh, Celes... I was looking at this one." She looked at Celes with tears. "How did you know?"

Celes smiled. "Roman, I know you. I know how much you like peacocks and I saw you linger and deny yourself because you were worried about me. Don't do that, I love Lees peacock because it's a pretty bird not because it's Lee. I love birds I picked a snow hawk because it's a beautiful bird. Ro you wanted this and you should have it." She kissed her. "I live to see you smile and be happy and I knew this would." She pressed her forehead to Romans. "And we will find an excuse to wear some, Bree wants to have a tea maybe we invite family and do that. You can shine in this. I got all matching accessories too."

Roman smiled bigger and looked down at it. Oh, this is just beautiful. I love it. I really do. Thank you. Oh, thank you." She kissed her gently."

"And for the record your birthday is in one week." John said from the doorway. "Harry and Lee left the first of February, we are already two weeks in the month."

Roman looked up and frowned. "Oh," she giggled.

"Breakfast is ready. How is my pest?" He asked.

"Sleeping, finally. He should be good when he wakes up later." She rubbed Bryce's head.

She smiled back at the kimono and then kissed Celes again. "Thank you."

Celes kissed her back. "You are welcome. Come on, let him sleep he's good." She said and took her hand. "Breakfast." She sang getting off the bed and pulling Roman with her.

Jude stretched and gave a wide yawn. She was so warm and wasn't quite sure where she was. Last night was insanely awesome. She'd managed to get Dia and had had Luke. She moaned and her eyes opened and she ran her hands down her body and sighed a bit and sat up slowly. "Too early." She muttered and laid back down with a contented sigh.

Dia moaned as she spooned behind Jude. She kissed up her back and the back of her neck. "But breakfast is ready." She whispered.

Jude moaned. "Dia, we will miss breakfast if you keep kissing me." She whispered and rolled over and face her pulling her close. Jude used to be a bubbly morning person but when she became carpathian it had changed. "Stay in bed with me." She moaned.

She smiled and gently kissed her. "I would love to, but we have to eat. Listen to my tummy it's growling angrily at me." She laid back and pulled up her night shirt and it growled. "See!"

Jude giggled. "I should eat." She whispered more to herself. "Are we eating in the big house? Where are Val and Luke?" She asked. Then she pouted she didn't even get to give Luke his surprise. She sat up and adjusted her nightgown because one of her breast had slipped out.

Dia shivered. "Uh... talking." She said as she looked her over. "Val got a message from his father."

Jude stiffened at the mention of her father in law to be. "D-did he?" She got out of the bed and pulled on a robe. "Let's go eat I need to know what's going on." She said offering her hand. "Come on baby."

"Okay." She pulled on her robe and took her hand. She kissed her cheek and then she bit her thumbnail. She didn't tell anyone but she did a new drawing. She was going to have to show mama Celes.

Jude smiled and they walked down to the kitchen. "What does he want?" Jude asked.

"I wrote him saying there was a new development in our relationship. I didn't specify he's coming after Mama Ro birthday last week of February." Val filled her in watching Jude carefully.

Jude nodded. "Val... He's not going to insist we... Again." She blushed recalling the week after her change vividly.

"I won't allow it." He said harshly. "I shouldn't have the first time beautiful daughter or not." He said and smiled. "Let's eat."

"Yes! Eating is good." Luke smiled as he made plates of eggs, potatoes, breakfast meats and toasts.

Dia smiled and dug in. "God, this is so good! I felt like I had an angry midget man kicking my tummy." She said. "May I have so tea please? Two sug..."

"Two sugars, and a dash of milk. Got it, hot mama." Luke told her and winked at her.

She blushed and giggled. "Thank you."

Val came over with a true blood. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes I just don't want to take the potion again." She said her stomach giving a flip. "It could hurt me if..."

"No potion." He said and opened the blood for her. "Chilled just how you like it, little weirdo." He kissed her cheek.

Jude smiled. "You like it." She said kicking her legs as she started on the eggs, the just sounded good and were usually her first choice for food. Eggs tended to have a lot of the same nutrients as blood ironically.

"What potion?" Dia asked curiously.

"Do you guys remember when I was sick after we came back? How icky I looked and felt?" she asked looking at Dia and Luke and then at her food.

"It forces the body to ovulate so that the woman is fertile when the man... er plants his seed." Val said. "But it had an odd effect on Jude. We didn't get pregnant with Anastasia then..." he looked at Jude and rubbed her back. "She came after the potion was gone, but when she took it she was pregnant."

Jude looked down at her food and didn't say anything. "No more potion." she whispered.

"Well that was a stupid move. If you wanted to have a baby that badly you could have told John. His Hawaiian spirit is a fertility god." Luke growled. "Who developed this potion? I would like to take a look at it. I will even get Noah to help. However, Jude shouldn't have taken it. Not that early. It was like you had no faith in her ability to try on its own. Besides, she comes from mama. Natural born baby making machine."

Dia swallowed hard as she looked at Jude then at Val with wide eyes. "Why would he make you drink that?" She whispered. She didn't like the sound of Val's father. She seen him this past thanksgiving and Christmas, but he scared the crap out of her. It was like this warp madness was right under the surface. He was a good man, but he was so consumed by his people that it was like boarder madness.

Jude stopped eating, she didn't like to think about this but they were all in this together now. "I didn't know I was pregnant. It happened before the change. Frankly Elisha was surprised the baby survived the change." she looked at her food as tears filled her eyes. "I did it because I wanted him to approve of me. He... he always looks at me like I stole Val away from him" she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I... I didn't tell anyone in our family, not even Mama and Papa knows what happened." she whispered.

Val flexed his fingers. "She lost the baby." he whispered. "Because I couldn't say no. She was three months almost to the day. The potion, which Andrew developed is meant to be taken before conception not after." he said.

Dia made some kind of squeak. She looked up at Luke as she moved towards Jude and wrapped her arms around her. She made her rested her head in her shoulder and rubbed her head. "Luke, I'm scared." She sent him.

"Don't be scared. I would never allow that to happen to you and I will never allow it to happen again to Jude." He sent back and made his magic self kiss her cheek. "Well, we are in this now. And as far as I'm concerned it's not going to happen again. From now on, we go to John with our babies. Sorry Val, but your dad no longer has a say on how the babies are handled. Agreed?"

Val nodded as he watched Jude cling to Dia. He sighed, this was actually part of the reason he was so happy they were finally this way. Anya had healed a lot of the wounds but he knew deep down his father was coming to ensure a pregnancy in Jude. It occurred to him in that moment that since Andrew helped them that night he didn't speak to his father anymore. He frowned. "We are a team, the four of us are stronger together." he said suddenly.

Jude sniffed and looked at Val. He looked so fierce and determined. She took some deep breaths and sat back still holding Dia. "Im happy now, happier than ever but that man scares me. Its like hes on a warpath to save his people." she said shaking her head slowly. She sighed and looked at her blood and then picked it up and sipped some and licked her lips. "Its okay, we wont let him do that to you, Dia. I'll rip his neck out before I let that happen to you." she growled.

Dia nodded but held Jude. Her poor Jude. Her best friend, sister, and lover… to go through that… she was one of the toughest girls she knew and yet, still feel weak against someone that was suppose to embrace her as one of his own. She placed kisses on her cheek and neck. "We should do something today, yes?"

Jude nodded. "Yes, we should. I'd like a girls day." she whispered and held onto Dia, her little light and the only woman she'd ever loved. "What would you like to do. I only have one thing to do before we do anything else." she said.

"Oh, okay. How about we…" Diamond thought about it as she tried to think. "I'm not sure." She giggled. "Oh, maybe we can get a laptop and see where are some tourist things to do here? Then we can go do them. I really like it here, its really peaceful. Oh! We should all go out to eat tonight. Like a big family, bring the babies." She looked over to the little bassinets and cooed at the babies.

"Sounds fun to me!" Luke said. "Sune was saying in some places here that they eat…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Life octopus."

Jude burst out laughing. "Mama did that with him." she said and shook her head. "I will not be doing that but I'd love to sight see and then have dinner with the family tonight." she said.

Val nodded. "I would love to be with my family."

"Good, its settled. We will meet you girls and have dinner. You two can get all pampered and stuff like that." Luke said as he walked over and picked up his son. He made faces at him and then kissed his cheeks.

Sax sent a giggle and kicked his legs. " _Why are you silly? You make funny faces. Anya look. Look Anya, he make funny faces again."_

Anya gave a little giggle. She could barely see it though. " _Its funny when the daddy man does that."_ she sent to her parents.

Val walked over and picked her up so she could see Luke better.

" _Funny faces Daddy man!"_ Anya said into the connection.

Luke chuckled and then growled against her neck. "And the squealing Anya." he teased then kissed her cheek.

She sent a giggled and kicked her little legs, she loved attention from the daddies.

Jude smiled as she watched them. "Hey, Luke, can I talk to you a second?" she asked.

"Sure." He kissed Sax on the cheek and passed him to Dia. He then followed Jude. "What's up Buttercup." he teased and kissed her.

Jude giggled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all that… I think in school when we hit that point where we thought it would never happen we stopped sharing personal things." she whispered and kissed him. "I have something to show you." she said feeling a little shy about it.

"I never stopped." He whispered. He cupped her face. "I will protect you. I will protect Diamond. And I will protect Val." he pressed his forehead to hers. "Everything will be fine." he smiled and kissed her. "Now, show me this thing you need to show me. So cute when you are shy."

Jude blushed and giggled a little she wiped her cheeks and smiled. "Okay so remember when you told me about how Mum has a sensitive belly button?" she asked. "We were like sixteen."

"Yeah! Very interesting if you ask me. I didn't know women could be sensitive there."

She blushed. "I did." she whispered and played with the bottom hem of his tshirt. "Anyways shortly after that…" she dropped his shirt and slid her hands to the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up to let him see her belly button and the chain that wrapped around her waist connected to the ring. "I got this...for you." she whispered the last two words very quietly.

He looked at her and then looked at her belly. "Really? Why… why me?" He asked as he reached out and let his finger trace the little jewel.

Jude shivered. "I… I only knew about it by mistake." she whispered. "You poke me in my belly button." she whispered. "And … for some reason… I thought that meant something more." she said as her blush kept creeping up her cheeks. "Its silly really but…" she shrugged and then gave a smile. "Mama says the chain stimulate pleasure through the ring when you lick it." she said.

"Oh… Well, I think I rather go straight to the belly button and _then_ test the chain later." he smiled. "Are you sensitive there too?" He asked with a bigger smile and slid his finger into her belly button.

Jude sucked in a breath and shivered as her legs went a little weak. "I… I… yes. I had to have a woman do the piercing because I was afraid a guy would take advantage." she said.

"Well, I'm glad, because I tend to take full advantage of it as well." he told her and leaned down and kissed her. he moaned against her lips.

Jude reached up and curled her fingers into his shirt and moaned with him. She shivered. "I hope you do." she blushed. "I can barely touch my own belly button." she giggled a little at that.

"So you can barely touch yourself?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Jude panted a little. "Luke… the only time it worked to get me all the way there when I did it myself was to… to… imagine." she whispered breathlessly

He moaned again and kissed her deeper. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around slowly. "I'll get you there." He whispered and kissed her again. He sighed and finally stepped back. "Okay… we have to be good. More food, and then a day with Diamond." he shivered and then snapped his teeth at her. He wanted to eat her alive.

Jude shivered and smiled. "I can do that, we can be good today." she said and let her nightgown drop around her calves again. "Because I think tomorrow I'm going to be dirty and bad again and that should earn me some smacked on the ass." she said going to walk around him.

Diamond giggled and poked her head into the wall. "You two are so naughty. There is _no_ way you two are going to last the day without being good. I know Luke, he is going to think about it all day and then tease you by sending that invisible magic man to touch you." She giggled again.

Luke chuckled, "You, my little gem, know me too well."

"Awe, but Dia, he forgets one thing. As we were told yesterday, the Hawaiian magic is enhanced and I have a magic self too." she said to Diamond and then used hers to cup Luke's sack as she walked towards Dia.

Luke growled and shivered.

"Ha!" Diamond said as she stepped into the hallway and pointed at Luke. "Finally! Someone that can give you a run for your money." She pouted and wrapped her arms around Jude. "He is so mean, Judy. So mean. He uses that invisible magic man on me and there is nothing I can do. He teases me, and touches me, and does all these naughty things."

"And you like it!" Luke growled. "You horny little nymph." he took a few steps towards her.

Diamond squealed and ran back into the kitchen and ran behind Val. "He's going to get me again!"

Val smiled. "What going on?" he asked

Jude walked in trailed by Luke who was having problems walking because now her magic self was stroking him. "Oh you know, kinky things with Hawaiian magic."

Val's eyes darkened with desire. "Those magic people…" he said. "At thanksgiving while I'm sitting next to my father she gave me a blow job and never left her freaking seat." he growled.

"You too!" Diamond said. "Oh, I was so red! Luke went down on me and he didn't even move!"

Luke shivered but laughed. "That's how we do it." He sent his magic self out to Jude and dipped his tongue into her belly button.

Jude gasped and had to grab the back of a chair before she fell to the gorund. She moaned and used her magic self to take him into her mouth and started to suck on his shaft, God this was going to be fun.

Val shivered and shook his head. "It was hot...but if someone had noticed." he whispered as his finger trailed back to Dia's hip.

Dia shivered as her body warmed up. Then her mind went to the day he used his fingers on her in the kitchen. It heated hotter and she shiver. "So, uh… bath?" She squeaked.

Luke shivered, God, this was really hot. "I… I can use a bath." he said.

Val nodded. "Me too…"

Jude nodded silently. "Bath is good… are we… doing it together?" she asked and couldn't help the innuendo in the phrase.

Dia blushed, "I… I don't know."

Luke smiled, "I think a little fun in the water will help." he looked at Dia and then at Val, "But not this time. I think baby steps in that direction. It maybe a little too much for the Carpathians to handle."

Jude nodded and instantly stopped what she was doing. "I'll go shower." she said, he was right of course. It was too soon they'd only been at this a week and a half or so… maybe. "I'll meet you Dia." she said and pulled her robe shut and then walked over and picked up Anya to burp and change. She smiled still buzzing like crazy and she made herself leave the kitchen.

Luke growled, "God…" He wanted her all the time, but Val was right. He had to look after her as well. Make sure she took care of herself.

Dia smiled and picked up at Val. She loved him and enjoyed her time with him. "No bath time with every." She poked his side and giggled.

Val smiled. "How about you and me?" he asked. "Is that alright?"

"I don't think you can handle it!" She sang as she poked his side and then poked Luke's nose. She looked over her shoulder at Val and then walked away.

Luke chuckled, "I think that was an invitation."

Val growled. "Yeah, I noticed." he said and marched after Diamond and picked her up. "I can't handle a bath with your little body next to mine in the warm water." he growled against her neck.

She squealed and giggled. "Nope, can't handle it. Its too much for you. Besides, you are so big, there won't be any room for me!" She laughed.

"Love, we have a big bathtub for that." he whispered and kissed her carried her to their room and into their bathroom. It did have a huge tub. "See big tub, love we are good." he said and set her on her feet. "Prepare it how you like." he said as he started to slowly take off his pajamas.

"What? That is not even big enough. That is _all_ mine. No room for.." She paused when she turned and watched Val take his pajamas off. "Uh…" She blushed and quickly turned around.

Val loved her shyness. "Dia, you've seen me in all my glory before." he walked up behind her and touched her shoulder and then made her turn around. "Look at me, Dia. I'm a man who loves a woman and that woman is you." he whispered.

She nodded as she shivered. She didn't know why she had became shy all of a sudden. She looked him up and down then to his shaft. She shivered and felt her core throb. "Uh… Like I was saying…" She took a step towards him and her fingers touched his lower belly. She looked up at him in the eyes and let her fingers trail down to his shaft.

Val sucked in a breath and moaned as his head dropped back. "I like when you touch me, Dia." he whispered and pumped his hips so his shaft moved along her fingers.

She shivered and then looked down at his shaft again. She slowly lowered herself and then licked the tip of him. She had wanted to do this for a long time, but… he had stopped her each time. She wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't handle it now or what.

He moaned when her tongue touched the tip of his shaft. He thrust his hips. This, what she was doing was one of the hottest things a girl could do. If ever he felt control slip away it was when she tried to do this. God he wished he could make her Carpathian so he could be okay. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair, silk along his fingers. "Go… go slowly Dia, I want you to finish, but I don't want to hurt you. If I tell you to stop, you have to." he didn't want to scare her but he wanted her to understand.

"I understand." She said softly and lower to her knees. She licked his tip again and then slowly allowed his shaft past her lips. She moaned against him and swirled her tongue around him. She pulled back slowly and licked his tip again. She looked up at him and then she started to slowly bob her head as she started to suck on him. She moaned against him as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy him.

Val moaned and kept his hands in her hair. God she had a skill at this. He found his hips subley thrusting back into her each time she came down and swallowed him. He felt his body shiver and twitch and moaned as his head when back again. "So… sexy." he moaned and ran his fingers along the back of her neck and thrust into her mouth slowly with her pace.

Dia moaned against him as she slid her hands to his hips. God, they were lean, but yet held power in them. She loved his hips. She sucked on him harder and moaned louder. She really loved the taste of him. He was so good. She could couldn't help but speed up a little more. She ran her fingernails down the the lines that made the v, and felt her own body shiver with pleasure.

Val moaned louder and growled a little. He gripped her hair a little tigher and bit the inside of his mouth. He looked down at what she was doing and found that was a mistake and bit the inside of his mouth harder. He wanted to bite, make her his. But he had vowed after Jude never again would he allow a change to be rushed and he would not do that to beautiful innocent Dia. He moaned louder still and gave tiny growls now as he thrust his hips a little more and he felt the tingles and shivers of orgasm.

She moaned and sucked harder. She bobbed her head faster and shivered. she traced his v lines again and then moaned. She swirled her tongue around him and the tickled the tip of his shaft. She could feel a subtle pulse from his shaft and she found it excited her more. Her core throbbed and she shivered again. She looked up at him and did the one thing she couldn't do with Luke. she scraped her teeth against him.

Val's eyes shot open, that was his undoing the feel of her teeth on him has sent such a shocking shot of desire through him that he came growling. "Shit!" he moaned and held her head as he spilled his seed into her mouth. "Shit… Dia… that was hot...when you are a Carpathian…" he shivered more and let himself slip out of her mouth. He reached over and turned off the the tub and then knelt down and laid her out on the rug. He moaned and licked up her leg. "My turn." he whispered as he scraped his teeth along her main vein in her thigh was. God it was so intoxicating, she smelled good. He licked the spot, she tasted good… he licked to her core and flicked his tongue over her clit.

Diamond moaned as she rolled her hips up. God… this was one of her favorites with Luke… and now with Jude… and Val. she shivered and rolled her hips more. She looked down at him and placed a leg over his shoulder. She knew it would prevent her from close her legs, and she liked when she couldn't get away and had to suffer the pleasure that would course through her. "My… my clit… it makes me… wild." She breathed.

Val moaned as a thank you for the tip. He flicked it again and moaned when she jerked. God, he loved how responsive she way. He moaned louder and used his teeth to gently pull on her clit and then proceeded to suck on it with his lips using a precision to managed to keep it there that most people did not posses. He trailed his fingers up and slid two into her core and started to pump in a slow even pace as he continued to suck on her clit like it was the sweetest piece of candy he'd ever eaten.

Diamond jerked and squealed as she rolled her hips. She arched her back and shivered. "God…" She moaned. She rolled her hips and felt her juices leaked. She squealed again as she rolled her hips a little more and rolled onto her head. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. "Yes… yes… like that…." She moaned. It had been the one thing Luke trained her to do since they started having sex. He trained her to tell him what she liked and didn't like. Now it was a habit she carried with her when she was with Jude and now Val. She moaned jerked. "Harder… please… suck harder…" She moaned.

Val sucked harder. Oh yes he liked that, being told what she wanted was hot. He moaned and pumped his fingers faster into her tightening wet core and continued dicking on her clit. God her encouragement made him want to find new ways to please her. She was this hot sexy little thing he'd watched for years and now she was all his for the devouring and boy was he going to eat her up. She tasted so good he couldn't seem to get enough of her glorious taste. He added his tongue to her clit while he kept sucking a little trick Jude had coached him to do when they had started exploring sex. She had him read books on sex and smut romance novels and he had so many ticks and he wanted to try and do them all to Diamond.

Val sucked harder. Oh yes he liked that, being told what she wanted was hot. He moaned and pumped his fingers faster into her tightening wet core and continued sucking on her clit. God her encouragement made him want to find new ways to please her. She was this hot sexy little thing he'd watched for years and now she was all his for the devouring and boy was he going to eat her up. She tasted so good he couldn't seem to get enough of her glorious taste. He added his tongue to her clit while he kept sucking a little trick Jude had coached him to do when they had started exploring sex. She had him read books on sex and smut romance novels and he had so many ticks and he wanted to try and do them all to Diamond.

Diamond screamed her moaned as she rolled her hips high. They jerked and shivered as her juices flowed out of her. She laced her fingers to his hair and and pulled him into her. God, she wanted more and get away at the same time. She screamed again and raised her hips high.

Val growled against her and licked up her juices and then along her thigh. It was when his teeth grazed along it he jolted and looked up at her. "Im sorry." he whispered.

"For... what..." she panted as she jerked a few more times. "God... that... was so... good..." she moaned as she rolled her body, still feeling the sensual tingle of her orgasm.

Val smiled sheepishly and moved away. He reached out and rubbed her thigh and fought the demon inside. "You are surprising, amazing and so sexy." he said softly. God his body just responded to her laying on the floor in ecstasy he caused.

She giggled and then shivered. "Thank you." She whispered. She cupped his face and kissed him. "We finish later." She told him and giggled. "Promise."

"Mmm." he moaned and then stood and picked her up. "Bathtime, Little Dia." he said and waved a hand and their tub filled with hot water. Another wave and she was naked and he set her into it. "Ill take a shower, so I don't crowd you." he gave a pout.

She laughed as she sank low in the water, enjoying the hotness of it. "I guess its big enough for the both of us." She giggled again. "Come on in."

Val chuckled and waved a hand and his clothes went away and he got in behind her. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers as her pulled her back onto his lap. "Awe yes, bathing is good." he sighed.

She giggled reached for her washing things. Tapped her feet and started to hum as she started to wash. "I hope I get some new markers, some Japanese art books, oh! And some of those mangas. Noah taught me to draw a little. Maybe I can make a manga about us." She giggled excitedly.

Val chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I think that would be good, and funny. I would like to buy you a calligraphy set." he said running his fngers down her arms. "I think you would do it beautifully." he picked up her hands and kissed her fingers on each hand.

She smiled and watched him kiss her fingertips. "I would like to learn." She giggled. She finished washing then turned in his lap and straddled it. "Do you need help bathing?" She asked him. She slid her hands up his chest to his neck. Her thumb brushed over his lower lip. He was so... strong... like marble, but at the same time he was soft and smelled so good. She smiled at him. "I trust you can wash yourself." She giggled, if I start touching you we are just gonna end up back where we started." She giggled again and kissed him. She stood up in front of him and giggled again.

Val ran his hand up over her flat belly and moaned. "Go now..." he whispered finding it hard to control himself.

She wrapped a towel around her and giggled as she stepped out the tub. "See you tonight, Vally." She teased and giggled.

Roman giggled excitedly as she pulled on her black zip up boots. She was wearing jeans and a cold shoulder purple sweater. The tea ceremony wasn't formal so she didn't have to dress up. Then they were going to an inn for the night. This was going to so much fun. She even did her research as well.

Celes poked her head in, her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a green shirt that was cut under her breasts and flared out and down in a Lace tunic over a pair of dark skinny jeans she had on little black flats. "Hi birthday girl, excited?" She asked stepping into the room.

"Hi! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I have a good feeling about this. A _really_ good feeling. And we are going to put our hair up like in the mangas." She walked over to the mirror and pushed her hair behind her and the pulled on Sune's necklace. "I'm ready!" She giggled.

Celes smiled and hugged her from behind. "I'm excited too, after Sune whisks you off tonight John and I are going to play our favorite Manga scenes out." she giggled and kissed Roman's neck. "I want a little Roman time though. I got you something else." she whispered.

She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "For me? Little ol' me?" She giggled.

Celes giggled. "I'd buy you the world and wrap it up just for you." she whispered and pulled out a little velvet box. It contained two necklaces. They were white gold and a dark tungsten and engraved on the pendants the bigger one said "I am the dark to your light." and the smaller said "I am the light to your dark.". "I saw them and knew they were something we should have for always."

Roman giggled and opened the box. She smiled. "Oh, this is so pretty and awesome!" she sang the word awesome.

Celes smiled. "I'm really glad you like them." she whispered and kissed her with a tiny moan.

She moaned and then giggled. "Help me put it on." She told her as she tucked Sune's inside her sweater and let the fox pendent rest between her breast. Then she lifted her hair out the way for her.

Celes put the necklace on and then kissed the back of her neck. She went to do it again but an owl swooped in from nowhere and dropped a package in front of Roman and was off again. Celes looked at it curiously and saw that there was a red fuzzy flower on the top in the ribbon. She recalled that was one of the flowers Harry gave Roman.

"Oh, look!" Roman said excitedly. "A mystery box." She said as she picked it up. She placed the flower in her hair. "I wonder what's in it. Should I shake it?" She whispered as she looked at Celes. God, she felt like a little kid, all excited and happy.

Celes giggled. "Maybe you just open it." she said and leaned over as Roman did. On the inside was a white layer of tissue paper with a note in Harry's handwriting on it. " _Saw this in a shop window in France and knew you had to have it. Happy Birthday, Sweetbottom. I love you, I'm sorry I'm missing it. Come to me again soon. Koa."_ the note read. Celes watched Roman pick up the note and hold it to her chest a minute and then she pulled back the tissue paper and both girls gasped. There in a bed of tissue paper sat a white gold charm bracelet with what appeared to be… Beauty and the Beast charms all over it.

"Oh, my God…" She whispered. "Oh, my God! Its beautiful…" she said as she held it in her hand. "I just…" She had no words.

"Its very beautiful. Even… in France apparently… our Harry knows exactly what to get you." Celes whispered and kissed her cheek. "Would you like to wear it today?" she asked.

"Not to day." she said. "I want him to be here when I wear it. Lee sent me a dress. Pretty one in that red wine color too."

Celes nodded. "That sounds lovely. He was always good at making you look drop dead gorgeous." she said and sat down. "Bree is upset she can't come, she wants to go to the tea. Maybe we have one for her? Maybe we could do it while we are hosting Elisha. the kids told you he's coming right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard he is coming. We can always go for another time with Bree and Lana. I did my research on this one. There is nothing adult about this."

Celes smiled. "That's not why she's not coming. She's not coming because this is an adult thing. The kids have something planned for you when we get back from the inn." she said leaning back and looking up at Roman and grinned. "You are so sexy, did you know that? Like really." she said.

She gave a little blush. "Thank you." She kissed her. "Come on! Time to have some fun!"

Celes got up and took her hand and they walked out to the main room of the house where John and Sune waited.

Sune grinned hugely and rocked on his feet, hands in his pockets. "Look at you, you both look great but the birthday girl sort of takes the cake today." he said.

John smiled and made a hibiscus bloom appear, it wasn't red like usual it was purple to match her shirt and he handed it to her when she was close. "Happy Birthday." he said kissing her cheek.

"Okay we should go, I got plans people. A schedule." Sune said pointing to the non existent watch on his wrist.

"Yes, yes." Roman giggled and kissed John. "Thank you." Then she walked over to Sune and kissed him. "I _totally_ did my research!"

"Did you now, well then I guess we are in for a treat." he said and kissed her again.

Celes smiled. "Lets go." she said happily.

They popped over to the place and then slipped their shoes off as they entered the room. "Yes, I have read a lot. The word Geisha literally translates to "arts person" or "one trained in arts" _gei_ meaning art, _sha_ meaning person. It is also sometimes described as "women of arts, which is exactly what a Geisha is - a woman trained in the traditional arts of Japan such as dance, music, singing to name a few. The word Maiko literally translates to "dancing child". _mai_ meaning dance, _ko_ meaning child, but is also referred to as "dancing girl". A Maiko is an apprentice Geisha who must undergo a period of training that generally takes 5 years, where she learns the various "gei" arts such as dancing, singing, music etc. before she becomes a Geisha. However, another figure mistaken by geisha are high-class _courtesans_ that appeared during Edo period which was 1603 to 1868. They were called oiran and they were from Tokyo and tayuu, from Kyoto. Inspire of the similar make-up, oiran and tayuu wore much flashier garments then Geisha or Maiko, with many, many kanzashi in their butterfly-shaped hairdo and bulky obi tied in front. I've also read that are still a few people that keep the tradition of oiran kitsuke and arts alive, minus the prostitution aspect those figures used to have in old times. But most of the oiran figure people see nowadays are the ones portrayed by actresses/actors during traditional historical parades, or in period movies. Today we get to have a show with a Maiko. I can even tell you how they wear their make-up!" she said excitedly. She was full of information about them.

Sune wrapped an arm around her a second and squeezed her to his side then dropped it for modesty and bowed politely. "Come on." He said.

"This looks cool." Celes whispered as they were walked in.

She nodded as she followed. Then they were enclosed in their own private room. "The Junior maiko faces are painted white leaving bare skin around hairline, cheek/eye areas a noticeable cherry blossom pink. eyes outlined in deep crimson and black, eyebrows defined with red/pink under the black. And the noticeable element - small proportion of her lower lip is painted in crimson. The Senior maiko faces are painted white leaving bare skin around hairline, cheek/eye areas a subtle cherry blossom pink, eyes outlined in deep crimson and black, eyebrows defined with red/pink under the black, and lips partially painted in crimson. The Junior Geisha/Performance Geisha faces are painted white with the most subtle hint of pink for contouring, subtle outlining of crimson and black around eyes, eyebrows faintly defined with red/pink under the black, and lips painted almost in full with crimson. And the Senior Geisha have subdued make-up of choice and generally of a natural color or base." She told Celes.

Celes nodded she took in the information. She liked it, knowing all of it and was glad that Roman knew it all. It made her happy to see Roman so thrilled. She looked around and smile. "Pretty space." She whispered unable to really think of anything. She's stop her pursuit of Asian culture when it felt like she was tapping on Romans toes.

Roman ginned as she looked around. It is nice. "The performer is going to come, perform, do the tea ceremony and then we play a few games and then go on to the inn." She told her and giggled. She calmed down when the doors slid open and the young girl bowed on her looked up and smiled at them and entered the room as the doors slid closed behind her. She looked at each of them then nearly dropped her act when she saw Sune and Roman.

Sune looked at the girl, she looked young and he could see shock in her eyes. He actually looked at her and gasped. "Rini." He whispered.

"Er, what?" Celes asked in a hushed voice.

The girl finally just dropped her act and looked openly at Sune. "Kyo-Kyo?" she asked softly.

Roman's smile grew bigger. "I knew today was going to be a really good day! Didn't i tell you! I totally told you!" she told Celes.

Celes nodded and then also took a good look at the girl and gasped. "You! You were a little girl the last time I saw you!" She said.

Rini looked at her then smiled brighter when she reconized her. "The fire hair lady!" She said as she sat on her knees across from the group. "That's one of my past times when I'm not working here. Fine magic women, have them sing with me." She giggled.

"This is the little girl that popped out of the bath with you?" Roman asked, knowing the story.

Celes nodded and then looked at Sune and gasped again. He was crying, she hadn't seen him do that with any of his siblings or families return.

"Rini... Why didn't you come sooner? Why am didn't you tell me you were okay first. I know the stories Hiro has told me of your ill treatment by Kitaru. And he's worried as hell about you!" He said.

Rini looked at him and her heart melted. "Kyo-kyo don't cry… please don't cry." She whispered. "I…" She whispered. "Truth be told, I've been hiding and waiting for someone to find me. I haven't heard from a family member since I ran from Kitaru. My powers have been healing me since my last beating. So, I can't hear any family. I did get my memories back… Kitaru isn't… isn't our family, where did he come from?" she asked.

Sune sniffed. "He's a demon of one of our ancestors meant to watch over and protect me." He said and crawled across the space and pulled her to him in an iron grip hug. "He's... Dying."

Celes bit the inside of her mouth as tears filled her eyes and she looked away. Cecil was dying too.

Rini wrapped her arms around Sune and curled into his lap. She missed him. She missed him so much. She missed her family. "I've been hiding here. Kitaru looks down on the Geisha… rather not be caught in a place like this." She whispered.

Roman pied at her eyes. "Can we keep her? Please say we can keep her." She said. She took in the scene before her and knew she was going to draw this out. It was too precious not to draw.

Sune nodded. "We can but she has to go to Wuu until Kitaru is... Gone." He said.

"Wuu? Is he good? Oh, I miss him so much." Rini said.

John was excited, oh was he excited. "Which one is she?" he whispered.

"She is the last female so that makes her the… Tiger? Right? Yeah, Sune said the Tiger." Roman said.

Sune nodded as his sister did. "Yes, Rini is the tiger." He chuckled at the glee on John's face.

"Sune… intro…" John told him, still trying to keep it together.

"Rini, that is John, my best friend and a total fan boy over our family because of manga about us." He said.

"Oh! Fruits Basket? I love that manga too! Of course there was some things off. I'm not in school." She frowned. "And you and Zoom don't fight like that… not all the time."

John shook. "Miss Rini, may I… may I shake your hand or hug you? Preferable hug you."

Rini giggled. "He's like a big kid." She whispered to Sune.

"Yes, John is really fun to watch. Nearly choked Zoom to death." He said.

"Hey!" John protested.

"Okay, you can hug me, but don't choke me." Rini said as she crawled over to him.

John bounced excitedly. Then he met her halfway and hugged her. "oh, you are so cute, and small, and cute, and just adorable!" he said as he bounced her in his excitement.

"Kyo…. kyo… help me…" She laughed.

"Alright that's enough big guy." He said pulling his sister away.

"Yeah." Celes grumbled.

"Sorry." John said with a blush.

Rini giggled. "Kyo-kyo, which one is yours?" she whispered to him about the women.

Sune pointed to Roman and smiled. "She is." He said.

"Oh…" She said as she looked her over. "She's pretty too." She whispered.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "Me what?"

Rini crawled over to her and bowed. "Thank you for saving my brother." she told her. "And thank you for bringing the fire hair woman. As a gratitude I shall like to join you at the nearest inn. We can bathe with each other. Oh!" She looked up at Celes. "Will you tell me your secrets on how you grew your boobs so big?" She asked her as she sat up and cupped her own boobs. "I want mine as big as yours. The mangas I read depict some of the women with great big boobs."

Celes' eyes widened and she blushed. "Um... Uh they are genetic... My mums were big too." She whispered and looked down at her breast the attention made then perk.

Roman smiled and leaned back as Rini crawled over her to Celes. "Really?" She asked as she cupped her breast. "And they are soft too. Gee, my hands look small against them as well… wait!" She stood up and used her magic to grow to her full size. She stood to be 5'5. Then she knelt down in front of Celes and placed her hand on her breast. "Yep my hands still look small compared."

Roman giggled and took Rini's hand off Celes' breasts. "Yes, well, those are mine, so please don't touch."

"oh… sorry."

Celes sat in shock a little her nipples hard and erect just from contact. She took a deep breath and sat up looking for something to calm herself down.

"I have a question for you." Roman said. "Why did you run the last time Celes and Sune was here?"

"Last time… Oh! I felt someone with power. I thought Marimu was looking for me again. The last time he was looking for me he nearly took me back to Kitaru. But I got away. I've learned to be crafty." She sat back on the heels of her feet. "I had to learn to be crafty. I ask myself, what would Kyo do and I do it."

John pulled Celes onto his lap. "Can she come with us?" he whispered to Celes. "I mean to the inn, can we take her?"

Celes looked at her and leaned her head on John's shoulder. She then nodded slowly. "Yes, I'd quite like that." She whispered. "She was so cute last time I would have liked more time." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I have to tell them I quite. I'm going to go home with you!" She jumped up and ran out the room.

Roman smiled and then she frowed. "Oh! You three owe me a performance!" She told them. "This time we get a Geisha." She pouted.

"We can come back, we will be here a while. I'll contact Wuu." Sune said and hugged Roman. "You found another one."

Celes shifted in John's lap and smiled at Roman. "We can still have the tea." She said softly. "We can ask."

"No, I think she's ready to go." She said as she allowed Sune to hug her. She leaned her head on his. "But you three owe me and I always collect... with interest!"

"No! You mustn't go! You are our top selling Geisha!" An older lady was heard. "You need money? I pay more money! More freedom, I give more freedom!"

"Nope! I'm going home to my family." Rini said.

"Sohma-san, I beg you..." right when Riim came in the older woman went down to her knees and bowed. "Sohma-san, I beg you! Please."

"I said no. I am done. My family has found me. I've told you many years ago. I will leave when my family come to find me. Now they have came and found me. Geez, I hide her for 200 years and they grow attached." She sighed and knelt down beside her. Hana-chan, I will come back to visit. I promise. But, I need to return to my family now. But I impart a gift." She placed her hand on her head and gave her a token of appreciation."

"Sohma-san..." the elder woman cried and wrapped her arms around Rini and hugged her.

"Oh, Hana-chan. You will do well. You will not dishonor this house. I shall return." She kissed her forehead and Hana-chan finally nodded. "Okay, I am ready!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to be allowed her anymore." Roman grumbled as she stood up and summoned her shoes so they could pop to the inn.

Celes summoned her own shoes along with John's and Sune's and handed them to them. Before they popped out she grinned up at John. "They called her Sohma-san." she pointed out.

"I know!" John whispered excitedly.

Rini shrank down to her little kid size and ran towards Celes, "Fire hair lady! Will you bathe with me again!"

Celes picked her up and giggled. "I will, Little Rini." she hugged her close. "Oh you are so cute!" she squealed.

Sune shook his head. "Little static cling monster." he muttered and took Roman's hand. "Come on."

Roman watched Celes with Rini as Sune pulled her away. She could help but feel a little ping of jealousy. Celes was hers. Not Rini's.

Celes felt the twinge and frowned as they popped out. They went to the same inn she and Sune had gone to. "I thought it didn't have unisex bathhouses."

"No, we just didn't use them." Sune said looking at her.

Celes blushed. "Oh." she said understanding. "Um, okay." she set Rini down and let her take her hand.

Rini hummed as she skipped and held Celes' hand. She then grabbed Sune's hand and hopped.

Roman hung back as she tried to sort out her feelings. She gave a little sigh as tried to push it away. But she couldn't help it. Celes was hers... all hers. And she wanted to bath with Celes and touch her and then use the unisex and touch Sune... now she couldn't. No Geisha performance and no touching. She pouted as she crossed her arms and followed Celes, Sune, and John.

Celes looked down at Rini and then at Sune and thought it was odd for a minute. "Um, Rini? Is it alright if we take a bath in the morning. We can sing all you want but tonight is sort of a special night and Id like to spend it with Roman, John, and Sune." she said softly. She wanted to divert whatever was happening, she already felt her heart starting to hurt with Roman's confusion, disappointment and hurt.

"But... I want to spend time with you and Kyo-Kyo. I haven't seen Kyo-kyo in a long time." She whispered and looked up at him.

Sune sighed. "Its Roman's birthday, Rini." he said to her.

"Oh..." she frowned down at her feet as she continued to hold his and Celes' hand. "So, do I get to sleep with you or the fire hair lady tonight, or... alone?" She whispered.

Sune sighed, Rini used to do this. "Celes isn't my..." He trailed off when he caught Celes' thoughts and winced. "Usagi, do you understand that Roman is the one that saved me not Celes?" He whispered.

Celes stopped suddenly. "How about you go get a room and we will work something out. Be big." She said and once she was off she turned to Sune. "Go with Roman I will distract her for the evening."

"Celes..." Sune said.

"It's fine." She clipped off and followed Rini.

Sune sighed and looked at Roman. "Come on let's take a bath." He offered his hand. "I have some stuff planned for you tonight."

Roman looked at Sune with tears. "She's my Celes." She whispered. Then she looked back to wear Celes, Rini and John disappeared to. Maybe in the long run, Rini choosing Celes over Ro would hurt her would hurt, but right now it was the fact that Celes picked her... or was it Rini that picked Celes? "She's mine."

Sune sighed and his heart fell a little, his older sister had done what she always did and ruined any plans he had. He loved his sister and protected her. But she was an attention seeker. He took Roman's hand and walked her over to Celes. "Rini, come spend time with me I miss you."

Celes went to say something but stopped when Sune sharply shook his head and nodded to Roman.

" _She thinks you've chosen my sister over her."_ he sent.

Celes' eyes filled with tears and she took Roman's hand. "Come on, let's go take a bath. We do baths well." she whispered and kissed her cheek and led her away keeping her close.

Roman wiped at her eyes. "I ruined it, didn't I?" She whispered as she filled Celes. She knew Sune had plans, and she wanted to be with Sune, but she wanted attention from Celes too. "My Celes." She whispered more to herself, trying to convince herself it was true.

Celes smiled a little. "I'm always going to be yours." she hugged her as she led her to the baths. "Itll be okay, Rini will get worn out you know Sune will play with her as siblings do and she will fall asleep and if you want we can find him for you later." she said and got them into the room she'd been given the key for.

She nodded followed her. Once in the room she stood and felt so... "was it because she can shrink into a little girl?" She asked. "I can't do that without a potion." She looked down at her hands. "Is she cuter than me?"

Celes frowned. "Rini? I... I went to distract her so you could spend time with Sune. Clearly the girl is clinging to me. She... I think she thought I was you...if that makes sense..." she scowled. "I'm not Sune's fire lady." she whispered the words still sort of getting to her. In her mind she wasn't really Sune's at all. They played and had fun but Sune was Roman's and she was not his. "Im yours, youre mine. I didnt choose her over you, I chose her for you. I want only you. You're the only woman for me." she walked up to her and framed her face. "You are the love of my life, and my soul mate. I love you, she's just a girl who got confused about me." she whispered. God she wanted desperately to make Roman understand. She pressed her lips to Roman's and opened their connection. If she couldn't hear it she could sure as hell feel how much Celes wanted only her.

Roman gave a little sob as she wrapped her arms around Celes and opened to her as well. She felt like she was being replaced. First with the stinky cat, and now with Rini who could turn into a tiger and a little girl. Maybe later she would be pissed about Rini attaching herself to Celes to get Sune alone, or just be the dominant jealous woman and show Celes she was the only one. However, now, she wanted Celes. Celes was hers and she needed to know Celes wouldn't replace her.

Celes held onto her tightly and kissed her neck. "Roman... I love you." she whispered. "I love you." she said widening their connection. "My Roman, your Celes." she whispered and started to cry. "Please, Id never replace you. No one can, no one can take your place in my heart and in my soul." she pressed her face into Roman's neck and sobbed into it. "Please believe me." she cried as she clung to her and fisted her hands into the back of Roman's shirt.

Roman held her as they lowered to the floor and cried. Roman wiped her eyes and gave a little smile. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what came over me. I blame John and Danger. It was their idea to get the cat." She whispered. She leaned her head into Celes' shoulder and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. Stupid emotions. Maybe I'm gonna start my monthly."

Celes giggled waterly. "Oh baby girl, it's okay." She whispered and kissed her. She pulled back and looked into her beautiful unique eyes. Then she kissed her again and gave a little moan against her lips. "Can we take a bath?" She whispered.

"I had plans!" She said. "I was going to take a bath with you and do naughty things and then take a bath with Sune and do naughty things to him too. Its the hot spring baths, right? Like in the mangas. Then tomorrow maybe touch John." She shrugged on that part. Then she blushed, you just asked if we can take a bath and I went into this whole explanation. God, what is wrong with me?" She leaned forward and kissed Celes. "Yes, lets go take a bath. Then I will go with Sune so you and John can still reenact your manga scene." She giggled.

Celes giggled. "Okay." She said and they both got up and Celes helped her get into a towel after undressing. She got into her own towel and took Roman hand. "Come on." She giggled. To be truthful this was the part she looked forward to. Getting to bath with Ro getting to tease John... "Fun!" She snag and kissed Roman and led her into the girls bath.

Roman giggled and bounced a little. She was excited about this. She had been looking forward to do the hot spring baths with Celes since the _first_ time they came to Japan. She squealed excited as she entered the bath area. Roman pinned Celes' hair on top of her head as Celes did the same for her. They washed themselves and rinsed, as was proper and then they entered the hot spring area and slipped into the hot misty water. "Ooh," Roman moaned.

Celes sank in with her and gave a contented sigh. "I know." She sighed and watched Roman, God Roman and baths. It just made her hot. She shivered and sank into the water and ran her fingers along the top as she made little figure dance around Roman.

Roman giggled and started to swim around with them. Then she swam up next to Celes and brushed against her. She giggled and swam away from her. She loved teasing her. When she did this dominant part comes out and she just went for what she wanted. It never failed. She brushed up against her again and swam away again.

Celes shivered and watched her with her shining green eyes. "You're being a tease." She whispered seductively as she followed her across the pool.

"Who, me?" Roman asked coyly. "I would never..." she shivered giggled as she swam a little further away.

"Oh yes you would." Celes said her voice starting to coat with the charm she gained from Cecil without him coming forward. She could tap it with practice her had taught her the charm speak. It was similar to Romans because she came from the Asians, but slightly different not as... Elegant and warming but it still warmed a body. She couldn't do it though unless Cecil allowed his power to be tapped.

Roman's grew a little as she shivered and stopped. "I... I..." she moaned when Celes wrapped her arms around her. She panted and shivered. "What was I saying?" She asked.

"Mmm, something about not being a tease." she whispered and then kissed her softly and moaned and deepened the kiss sliding her leg between Roman's and pushed her knee up into her core. She allowed her breasts to press into Roman's and slid her hands down her back and shivered. "You want me." she stated the fact seductively as she trailed kisses to her collarbones. "You want me to touch you." she breathed and sucked on her collarbone leaving a hickey.

Roman melted into her and moaned. "I do..." she whimpered and rolled her hips. "I do..." she slid her hands around her and held into her. She rolled her hips and jerked when her clit ring rubbed against her knee. She moaned and leaned her head back and allowed her to do as she wanted. "Celes... take me."

Celes moaned and her own core gave a throb. "God... I will." she slid her hand down Roman's belly and then she moaned and slid closer to her and pressed her clit to Roman and moaned as she rolled her hips and shuddered. "God... yes... Roman you are so... hot." she whispered meaning it more than one way. She moaned and kissed her sliding her tongue into her mouth as she slid her hands down and grabbed Roman's hips and made her roll them as well.

Roman moaned against her mouth and sucked on her tongue. God, she loved her so much, and loved the way she touched her. She opened to her and rolled her hips the way Celes commanded her to do. She shivered as she rubbed her hands up and down her back. She sucked harder onto her tongue and then slid her magic into Celes' core. She moaned again and started to pump her magic in and out of her.

Celes gasped and moaned and then followed suit. God that was good... the magic filling the core. Jesus she love it. She rolled her hips faster and shuddered harder. "Yes..." she moaned. "Yes... Roman... thats... God yes." she opened their connection more and their souls found each other and they both shuddered a loud moan and she rolled her hips even faster as she demanded Roman's do the same.

Roman panted as she rolled her hips and pumped her magic into her. She gripped Celes harder as she rocked her hips, enjoying Celes' soft body pressed against hers and her magic filling her own core. "Yes..." she whispered. Her moans turned to mew sounds as she held onto Celes. God, she loved this. She loved touching Celes and and loved when she made her feel so good. "My Celes..." she moaned. "All mine..."

Celes panted and moaned and followed her along into the blind pleasure they created when like this. She was Roman's God, Roman did this, they did this... Jesus..."Roman... my... my... Roman." she gasped and pressed her cilt harder to Romans with each hip roll. "Oh... Oh... Oh Roman." she moaned as her fingers slid up to her breasts. "God... do you feel it... do you? God I love you, you're mine, my one and only..." she moaned louder and kissed her hard, almost possessively.

She moaned as she seemed to melt for Celes... God, she loved her like this. This seemed ti be the only time she melted for Celes. She would be at Celes' mercy forever. She moaned against her mouth and gave into Celes' demand for her tongue. She shivered as she moans grew higher in pitch and her hips jerked. Her body started to tighten with her orgasm and jerk. "C-Celes... C-Celes..." she whimpered. "Please... please... please..." she begged.

Celes growled her moans and held Roman's hips tightly as she felt them both tightening. "God..." she gasped and moaned and kissed Roman as she kept going the only sounds in the bathhouse were her and Roman's moans and the water moving with them. God... it was happening now. She pressed even harder to her. "Now... God Now!" she screamed against Roman's lips as her orgasm slipped through her body and she felt it double from Romans.

Roman gave a scream as she felt hers and Celes' orgasm. She jerked and shook with the effects. God, she loved sharing each other's orgasms. She smiled and kissed Celes as her body start to get weak with the sex and the heat from the water. She had forgotten to hydrate before entering the hot spring. She leaned against Celes. "Okay... feeling woozy." She said.

Celes moaned and felt flushed herself. "Mmm, come on baby girl." she whispered and they slowly got out and then went back to their room. Celes kept touching her. She made Roman drink water as she drank water and they laid on the bed for a while just gently touching and saying nothing. They stayed connected and Celes let it be known in that how much Roman was all she ever wanted. She then looked up when the door opened and Sune popped his head in.

Roman and Celes lying naked on the bed basically wrapped around each other was such a hot site. "Uh... can... can I steal her for a while?" he asked softly.

Celes looked at Roman and kissed her. "Do you want to go with him, or would you like him to stay?" she asked softly, gently, not implying more than what they could have with Sune which was the massage thing.

Roman giggled. "I think I am good now. I can go. You and John need to do your reenactment. Set up cameras, I want to see it!" She giggled and kissed her one more time. Then she bounced out of the bed. "Let me put on my Yukata!" She said excitedly and ran into the bathroom with a squeal.

Celes smiled and sat up and pulled a sheet over her blushing. "Um... that could have been a lot worse." she whispered not looking at him.

"How so?" Sune asked as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Celes looked at him. "Your sister is clinging to me, and it's making Roman insecure. I haven't figured out if its because its me and not her she's clinging to. If it's the fact that she calls me yours or if she's afraid I'll forget her." she sighed. "I won't, I never, ever could. I cant..." she looked away. "I think that you should spend a bunch more time with Roman." she whispered.

Sune stiffened and was in front of her in seconds. "You are not allowed to distance yourself for me. Don't be stupid. You are going to do this and it won't make Roman happy at all. Then you'll be upset because not only is Roman unhappy but you are unhappy. You will only create pain for yourself. You don't worry about this. Rini is an attention seeker. She sticks to someone that will give her the most attention. She likes you. She just needs... someone to view Roman in a good light. I actually don't know why she don't like her. Either way, its for Hiro to work with. I already told Wuu she's here. He is on his way to come get her... along with Wuu. Besides, when the great Dragon as spoken its final." He chuckled at the last part as a tease. Wuu could be a hard ass when it was time to be, and he usually put Rini in her place.

Celes looked at him and her mouth was slightly open. She wasn't entirely sure what to say. "But..." she whispered and softened a little as her shoulders sagged. "I love you, you know that." she said and sat back in the bed staring at him in fascination. "I'm sorry, its my first instinct to run away when it gets rough, or i sense it's going to. I'm a flight risk." she smiled a little and started to crawl out of the bed. "I didnt..." she actually didn't know what to say. Didnt think he wanted her, didnt think itd be okay for someone to keep telling Roman she was Sune's. Didnt think it was good to have someone moving in on her... even if the girl didn't completely understand her actions.

He tapped the back of his knuckles on her head. "This is Roman's birthday. The moment I saw that she was unhappy of how things were going I arranged for the _problem_ to be removed. You are not the problem. And if you haven't notice, Ro wasn't hurt that Rini wanted you with me it was the fact that you _chose_ Rini in order to give me time with her. Did you think Roman, removing Rini's hand from your breast was to make you comfortable and how freely she could touch you? No, it was the fact that you are hers and that also means your body. Wouldn't you be upset if Rini touched Roman's breast and then have her take Rini off without you?"

Celes frowned. She hadn't meant it like that. She looked at her hands. "Have... fun." she whispered and tried not to cry. "You have something big planned, I can tell by your nervous tick." she pointed to his finger tracing the inner part of his other hands at the webbing. "She loves you very much, you have no reason to be nervous. Just be Sune." she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. She really hadn't meant to make Roman think that, she was just trying to help. She leaned down and pulled on her robe. "Um, good night." she whispered and turned and went towards the door.

Sune walked over to her and stop her. "Go to her. Don't dwell on this. Go to her, kiss her, and give her a big hug." He told her and wiped her tears. "Stupid girl, getting all emotional for no reason." He kissed her her. "We have come to far to go back or to have you running off. I love you in my own way." He told her. "And yet you still don't notice that when I say that to you, that it's something special between us. I don't say that phrase to Ro." He kissed her again. "Now go. I'll be outside the room." He opened and then closed the door behind him. Leaving her in the room with Ro.

"Okie-dokie. I finally got it. Cel-bear I can do you now or you can have John do you." She giggled.

Celes looked up and nodded. "Okay." she said and walked over to her and touched her cheek. "I love you, so much." she whispered. "Im sorry I caused you to feel insecure." she kissed her. "Please... I didn't think about it... I just wanted to help you... I didn't... I wasn't choosing her over you, okay? I would never do anything like that." she kissed her again. "Now help me into one of these." she ran her fingers over the silk.

Roman smiled and and hugged her. "I love you too." She told her and buried her face into her neck. She kissed it and then giggled. "Okay, Yukata time." She helped wrap her into one and giggled with her as they figured it out. It was close to the kimono but not so formal... and not so many layers. "Done!" She sang and then stood. "Let's go! I hope food is involved. I'm starved!"

Celes' stomach gave a growl and she smiled. "Me too." she said and she and Roman walked out of the room and found Sune leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

Sune stood and his mouth dropped open. "Wow." he whispered.

Celes giggled. "That wow was for you I believe." she giggled.

"Me? This old thing?" She giggled as she smoothed out the light blue material. It had white flowers and leaves with little brown flowers to make them pop. "Do you really like it?" She asked with a little blush.

"I really like it." he said holding out his hand. "Come with me? Please?" he asked softly, almost shyly.

" _You got this."_ Celes sent him and then kissed Roman's cheek. "Going to find my John. Have fun you crazy kids." she said and left them alone.

"Do you still have my necklace on?" he asked as he led her to another room in the inn.

Roman pulled out the fox necklace from under her robe. "Right here." She giggled and showed him.

"Perfect." he said and led her into a room. It was set up with candle light and some slight mood music. He walked her over to the table and sat her down. "Eat first or presents first?" he asked as his hands slipped around her neck and took the necklace. "Just for a few minutes. Ill give it right back." he whispered and kissed her nose. "Sake?"

"Food and sake." She giggled. She loved the candles and music. It was so nice in the room. "Its really nice in here." She told him. "Are we going to sleep in her as well? I love candles. I don't have very many but I do love candle light. It can make things romantic or spooky." She giggled.

Sune chuckled. "The bedroll will come out later." he said and sat them down and then they ate. He gave her Sake but not too much and let her eat until she was full. Once they finished and moved over to sit next to her. "Roman, it's your birthday." he whispered. "And it is a special day. I want to make it more special." he held up his necklace and with his magic the pendent of the fox got smaller and the chain slowly became a ring band of white gold. He placed it in his palm. "I told you to always keep it, because it was a symbol of my love for you and a promise I was real. I want it to be a new promise, that I will always be here. I will always love you and want you and I will always be thankful for what you've done for me. I know my family is still out there and I know Kitaru isn't back with Cecil but I can't... go another day without saying this, so here it goes. Romain, be my wife." he whispered. "Please."

Roman's mouth fell open. She looked at Sune and down at the ring. Many questions filled her head but the main answer she couldn't seem to spit out was yes. "I... I... its... I..." she finally nodded. She nodded her head until her brain rattled... or felt like it rattled. She half onto him and giggled. Yes, she thought. God, a million times yes.

Sune's heart burst and he hugged her tightly. "God! Ive never been so nervous in my entire life." he pulled back and rubbed her cheek and pushed her hair back. "Yes." he whispered. "Best words I've ever heard you say besides I love you." he said and hugged her tightly. He picked up her left hand and carefully removed the ring she was wearing, Harry's he thought absently and secured it on her chain with the others and then put his on in its place and hugged her and kissed her. "You said yes, God you said yes." he hugged her so tightly. "Mine... mine forever." he whispered.

She laughed and kissed him. She moaned. "God, I love you." She said. Then her main question popped into her head and she pulled back. "Hey! That was my necklace!" She kissed him and moaned again and her mouth started to pour out questions as she kissed him in between. "Do a get a new necklace... or you going to give me a new ring... how did you do that... will it still work to call you when I need you... Can you teach me to do the same thing... did you tell everyone you were going to purpose today... I want children... I've been planning this wedding since you came to me... God, touch me please?"

Sune moaned at her last question and made the food table go away and replace with a bed roll. He moaned and used magic to remove the Yakata. "Another day I will unravel you from one." he whispered and touched her breast and moaned. "It will still work to call me, I hadn't planned on getting you a new one I can create one for you." he kissed down her neck as his hand slid down to her hip. "I can teach you but you'll have to tap you adaptive magic, it's a trait me and my family have." he moaned as his hand slid between her legs and found her clit which he touched and moaned when she pushed her hips into his hand. "I asked Celes, John and Harry. I spoke with your father. He was tough but I think we are good. He likes me despite trying not to." he chuckled. "And I want children." he whispered. "As many as you will give me." he said as his fingers dipped into her core. "Id give you one right now if you'd let me." he whispered against her neck.

"Oh, God... yes..." she moaned as she whispered. She rolled her hips and moaned again. God, he was making her feel so good... she rolled onto her head as she rolled her hips more onto his fingers. She slid her hands up his back and into his hair. Her neck tingle from his kisses. It sent shivers down her spine. It was different and exciting... the thought of having him as a husband was just plain exciting and that excitement was doing something to her... making her body just come alive in a whole new way.

Sune moaned and watched her body respond to his touch. He hoped the yes meant she wanted a child right now. He did something he told no one he could do. He took down John's block on her. He moaned and kissed her and then down her neck again. He shivered and kept pumping his fingers in and out of her core which tightened and responded to him. "I love you, my goddess, my wife to be." he moaned and kissed her lips and added his thumb to her clit. One before... God one... he moaned.

Roman moaned and shivered again. Her core tightened more onto his fingers. God, she seemed to be so aware of her body reacting to him. When his thumb pressed her clit and started to rub it she gave a little squeal and arched into him. She rolled onto her head again as her moans started to take on a squealing sound. "Oh... oh... oh God..." she curled her hand into his hair, planted her foot onto the bed, lifted her hips higher, and gasped as her juices leaked. Her hips jerked and she moaned again. Her body started to heat up as she opened to him. Her nipples hardened and then it happened. "Su-Sune..." she squealed as her orgasm washed over her.

Sune moaned and sat back and watched as he kept up till she finished the. With a wave of his hand he was naked as well. He settle between her legs and looked down at her as he ran a hand slowly down her thigh to her knee. He then lifted it to his hip and slid into her core and moaned and shuddered. "God..." He moaned and kissed her. His future wife the mother of his children. God he live this woman. He started an even pumping and maimed each time he became buried within her.

She moaned as she kiss him back. She slid her tongue into his mouth. She rolled her hips to meet his even pace, God, she felt so good. She slid her hands up and down his back as she pressed into him. She opened more to him and shivered. She kissed his neck and felt a spark a little spark from between her lips and his skin. She panted as she scraped her teeth against his skin and felt her body heat more... God, it was nearly as if Pele was also excited for this union as well.

Sune was so encouraged by her actions he started to pump faster. God she felt good, she responded and opened the room around them seemed to be growing warm. He shivered and looked down at her then leaned down and kissed her neck and buried his head in her neck. He opened to her completely and they became one person in that moment. His whole body started to tremble and he kept going a little harder as he gripped her knee at his hip tighter.

Roman moaned as little sparks of static electricity started to cover their bodies. It wasn't painful, it just added to the senses. She gasped her moans as sweat started to bead on their wrapped her arms around him and moaned. "Oh... God... Sune..." She moaned as her body started to jerk. She vaguely heard little crackles of electricity in the air around them. She kissed him and moaned against his lips as she kissed him. God, he tasted so good... He was so right... he was so right that she had tore down everything she had put up. This man... this fox... destroyed all her walls to get to her... to get to the root of her. God, she loved him for that. She loved him so much it hurt. She would do anything for him as she would Celes.

Sune moaned louder as all her walls came down. He felt Roman, the real Roman. He felt the electricity crackling and popping and wondered if this was a result of making a baby with him. He pumped harder into her and pulled her other knee up. He wanted to see her so he leaned up and back and watched as the two of them came together. He could see the electricity and it fascinated him. He moaned louder as seat beaded and he felt her core tighten. "Yes... God... yes..." he moaned as he felt the electricity of his orgasm sliding into his body.

She gasped and moaned as her body started to tightened. Her orgasm filled her and demanded the release it so wanted. She rolled onto her head, arched her back and moaned out her orgasm as she felt the electricity snap and crackle over her body like sharp kisses. It zapped at her her nerve endings and senses, making her nipples harder more, and making her orgasm a second time.

Sune moaned out his own orgasm and emptied himself into her panting. The lights popped and went out as they both climaxed together and then he collapsed on top of her panting. He pressed his face into her neck. "I love you, God... my wife to be... I'm so happy." he panted.

Roman smiled as she panted. "Me… me too…" She breathed. "God… I love you…" She rubbed her hands up his back and felt the little pops of static electricity. She gave a giggle. "That was… different. Really different… different good."

Sune smiled. "Yes, good different." he whispered. "That was... really good... God Roman, I love you." he said and nuzzled her neck and then kissed down to her breasts and settled his head between them. "You make me so happy. I always feel like I can do anything as long as I'm in your arms." he whispered as whatever magic that happened started to make him feel sleepy. He smiled a little and sighed. "Going to be happy times coming." he whispered and fell asleep on top of her.

Roman nodded as she also fell asleep.

Wuu walked into the inn with Hiro by his side.

"This is so much fun!" Rini squealed as she reached over to pick up a piece of beef. She sat next to Celes across from John. "Do you do this often? You should. I always enjoy the hot springs and supper!" She hummed as she ate.

John chuckled. "Lively, aren't you?" he smiled as he ate. He looked at Celes and sent her a moan. " _Have I told you how hot you look? I feel like I can unwrap you. I love these yukatas."_ he sent her.

"Food, food! Glorious food!" Rini sang.

Celes blushed prettily. " _Thank you."_ she sent back.

Hiro grinned when he saw his Rini. "Look." he was so excited. When Sune had sent word she was here, his heart had started to pound. It had been so long. They walked up and he looked down at her in little girl form. "Usagi." he whispered.

She gasped as she quickly, knocking over her plate. She looked up at Hiro and her heart had started to beat fast. "H-Hiro…" She whispered. She saw Wuu and looked at Hiro. "Uh…" She was stuck between wanting to cling to her fire hair lady and going to Hiro. She scooted closer to Celes. "I'm not leaving!" She said defiantly. "I'm not!"

"Good evening." Wuu greeted Celes and John. "Are you enjoying your night?" he said, ignoring Rini's protest.

Rini climbed into Celes lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pouted as she looked at Wuu and then at Hiro, but every time she looked at Hiro she her heart started to speed up. "And where were you?" She demanded of him. "Where? 200 years and not a word or anything!"

Hiro gave a frown. "You disappeared and I know you best, Usagi, when you don't want to be found you're not." he growled and plucked her out of Celes' lap as if she wasn't even clinging.

"We are having a great evening, Sensei how are you?" John asked.

Celes sat a little stunned. The effect Hiro had over Rini was like the one her lovers had over her.

"Oh, that's good. That's really good. Hiro, why don't you take your personal matters somewhere else." Wuu suggested.

"What? No! I don't… I…" She shivered against Hiro's body and was forced to grow into her full height. "I…" she started a light pant as she looked into Hiro's eyes.

Hiro suppressed a moan and kept her in his arms. "It is good to see you two." he said and then bowed and walked away with Rini he looked at her as he walked. She hasn't changed a bit, she was still his lady. Once concealed in a hallway he kissed down her neck. "You are a brat." he said softly. "I heard you were causing the same issues clinging."

"I…" She shivered against his body and gave a moan. "I was… not… I just… I like the fire hair lady… she's nice… and motherly… she will protect me…" She moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his middle and curled her fingers into his shirt. Hiro… her Hiro. God, she missed him most. Each kiss to her neck was life fire… a fire that re-ignited the hidden love and passion she held for him. And each kiss took her closer to the door to release that passion. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

He continued his kisses and pressed his fingers into her lower back pushing her against him. "You..." he moaned. "Okay, we go home now." he lifted her. "We have to go home now." he said and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He sent Wuu a message and shimmered out with her.

Celes blushed and looked at her rice. She sat across from John now and under the table he was using his foot to rub her ankle and it tickled. He carried on a conversation with Wuu while she half listened.

"Well, it seems my work here is done. I hope you two enjoy your evening." Wuu gave a slight bow and then shimmered out.

John smiled and then smiled at Celes. "You look very beautiful in your Yukata." he told her. "How do you like my solid dark blue one. I know it's not the regular light blue color, but its good. Very comfortable, if you don't mind me saying. Did you enjoy your bath?"

Celes giggled. "Yes, I did." she said. "It was very... relaxing and hot." she said and looked him over, he really looked good. She swallowed. "I like yours too." she added in a breathless whisper not noticing Sensei fading away.

"You seem distracted." John told her with a smile. He leaned over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Very beautiful. Shall we play a game of ping-pong or shall we head on to our room?"

Celes smiled. "You want to play Ping-Pong. I know you do." she said eyes sparkling. She was distracted though, he looked gorgeous and she wanted him... she just wanted to be with him.

"I think we need to return to the room." He told her as he stood up and offered his hand to her. At this point he wanted to lay with her and trail his fingers over her body.

Celes took it willingly and allowed him to lead the room. She let her thumb run circles over the pad of his hand where they were connected. She just wanted to touch him and be with him. She kissed his bicep and sighed. "I love this." she whispered.

"I love you too." He told her. He closed the door behind them and then laid her on the bed next to him. He kissed her and moaned. "Good day so far." He told her as he trailed his fingers down the side of her body. "I feel you," He whispered. "I want to be close to you too, and just touch you… I mean in anyway you like me. It don't have to be sexual." He whispered as he kissed her. "I can hold you, if that is what you want."

Celes shivered. "I just want you to touch me, I want to feel you. All I can think about is how your fingers feel on my skin. How your magic feels when you wrap me in it." she snuggled closer and pressed her face into his chest. "I love the way you smell, and feel." she whispered and shivered again.

John wrapped his arms and magic around her. "Then I'll hold you." He whispered. He pulled the covers over them and then with a wave of his hand their yutakas disappeared. His fingers ran up and down her back. "I love you." He whispered as he pressed his face into her hair. "You smell good as well."

Celes shivered as her body responded to the closeness. She ran her fingers along his arm and let her magic wrap around him. She felt so warm and so safe in his embrace. It was times like these she just melted into him and everything else went away and she and John got stuck in their forever moment. She kissed his chest over his heart and pressed closer.

He held her closer and used his body heat to warm her. It was nice to just lay there and hold each other. Celes had such a soft touch, and each touch there was love. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. He gave a sigh of content. "You happy?" He asked. "I mean I know you worry about Harry and Lee, but other than missing them and worrying about them, are you happy?"

Celes smiled. "I'm very happy, you make me very happy." she whispered and held up her arm for him to see. "I've been glowing most of the night, the Yakata covered it." she said and ran her fingers over his shoulder and sighed as she traced his muscles in his arm.

He chuckled, "Well, then, little Tink. I'm really happy that you are happy. You look so cute when you glow." he kissed her a few times and sighed. He felt so good to hold Celes. He rolled onto his back with her on top of her. "So little." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes grew heavy as he gave a yawn.

Celes smiled and pressed her cheek to his chest and shut her eyes. "Sleeping in your arms... like this..." she whispered and yawned. "Very happy." she giggled a little.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's sleep. Then we will think of other things to do." He gave another yawn and slipped into sleep right after Celes slipped into sleep.

When it came to Elisha coming around, Jude tended to get nervous. The week he was suppose to show up she started throwing up in the mornings. She pushed it off on nerves and he never came anyways. When she started to relax she noticed the throwing up didn't go away. She sat in the bathroom three weeks after Elisha was suppose to be there as her mind finally clicked it all into place. She was pregnant, not only was she pregnant but it was Luke's. She blushed at the thought and placed her hands over her belly. She got up and cleaned up, brushed her teeth. She started to grin, like an idiot. She went and got some things and put them together and then skipped down to the kitchen. "Good morning!" she sang to Luke, Val and Dia. "I need Lukie." she said taking his hand. "I promise it won't take long."

"Okay, but make sure you come back to eat." Dia called.

Luke followed her. "What's up Judy?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Jude shivered, she loved his affection. It was so open and honest. "I have a surprise for you." she led him to their room. Their mattress sat on the floor now, a testament to their wild libidos. She walked him over to the bed. "I got Sax and Anya some shirts." she pointed to the two little t-shirts. One read. "I'm a big sister now" the other read "I'm a big brother now." she smiled. "What do you think?" she asked.

Luke smiled, "I think Sax's shirt should read I'm a big brother _again_." He smiled brightly at Jude.

Jude giggled and changed the shirt. "There better, Mr. Picky." she asked and looked at him wrapping her arms around his middle.

Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, very much better." He kissed her a few times. "God, I'm happy. I'm really and truly am happy!" he kissed her again. "You know that means more food. You _have_ to eat. You have to take care of yourself for our child." He cupped her face. "And for me. If you need blood or if you need food, please tell me so that I may take care of you." squished her cheeks together and kissed her puckered lips. "Okay?"

Jude giggled and nodded. "I promise." she said. She hugged him around the neck. "We are going to have a little one, you and me." she whispered. "Luke... I so happy." she whispered. "Like... I'm bursting with it."

"Well, lets share this news and have other people burst… I vote you tell mum… wait, lets have Dia tell our mothers. She can draw a comic for them." He smiled and pulled her out the room and into the kitchen. "We have news! And I'm sure Val already knows… stinken super hearing and all."

Vals' lips formed a smile. He shrugged and smiled down at his warm cup of true blood. He knew a lot.

Jude grinned from ear to ear at Dia. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

She gasped and squealed with her as she jumped up and ran to her. "Oh! This great! Its so great!" She jumped up and down in her arms. "Oh, I love it!"

Luke smiled and went over to make Jude's plate.

"We should tell the mummies… Wait! No! We are going to do it right this time! Tell John to keep his mouth shut, decorate the nursery, blindfold them, and _then_ show them the nursery! Yes, that is what we should do. No jumping the gun this time." She said as she wagged her finger at Jude.

Jude blushed. "I wont." she said and hugged Dia tightly as she could and then kissed her. "Okay I'm hungry the morning sickness is gone and all I want to do is eat." she said and giggled.

"So not Jude, I love when she's pregnant she's always hungry and eats all the time. When she's not you have to make her." Val laughed, then the smiled faded and he stiffened.

"What?" Jude asked at his sudden shift.

Dia and Luke both looked at Val. "What's wrong?" Luke asked as he set a plate down in front of Jude.

"Are you okay, Vally?" Dia asked, teasing him by using the girly name.

Val gave her a half smile. "My dads in the property." He whispered.

Jude stiffened and stretched out her senses and sure enough he was there. "Why?" She growled and despite the nervousness that set in she ate.

Val sighed. "He's here, and he's not going to do _anything_ to you. I refuse to allow him to take another child from you." He said.

Jude bit her lip and nodded.

"Here, eat first. The parentals will keep him entertained until we are ready." Luke told Jude.

Roman stood high on roof of the house and giggled. She had Elisha at the edge of the property glaring up at her spot. She had a bow and an arrow ready to shoot at his feet. "Elisha, you jerk." She told him. "First you say you will arrive the day _after_ my birthday then you don't show. Then you don't wish me a happy birthday, and you don't send a message excusing your appointed day, and _now_ you want to show up?" She shot another arrow at his feet. "You jerk! That is Rude! And then to top it off you didn't bring Lee back for an apology?" She shot another arrow at his feet. "You can stay right there, until I'm good and ready to forgive you. _My_ property, _my_ rules. You move an inch and I will shoot one in your foot!"

Elisha gave a tight irritated look. "Lee is indisposed. I need to see my son and his mate, something is going on with him." He was getting vague letters. No news of another child and it was starting to irritate him. He was here to take Val and Jude back to where they belonged.

"Denied!" Roman told him. "I'm more important right now. So, if you wish to pass or gain entry to _my_ property you have to make up for your rudeness. Prince or no prince, you will show manners and respect! So go into town and and buy me and Celes something for your rudeness as an apology. Or did Alemana not teach you better than that?" She asked knowing she was probably poking at a nerve. "I mean I _am_ his woman after all, don't you think you ought to sweeten up his woman?"

Elisha glared at Roman. "I am sorry that I missed your birthday and did not send word. Times are tough back home. Getting away was impossible." he said rubbing his temples. "Alemana's woman." he said under his breath and turned on his heel and shifted into a wolf and ran off towards the small town he had passed through on his way in. Once there he bought both Roman and Celes something beautiful, picked up Jude some chocolates and then headed back. He stopped at the property line two hours after he'd left. "Now may I come in?" he asked the Roman who appeared to have not moved.

Roman jumped from the room, did a flip and landed actually quietly. She had been doing that lately. She had been able to walk about a lot quietly or landing on her feet a lot quietly than normal. She walked over to where Elisha was and smiled up at him. "Hello, it so nice to see you." She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You must have been really busy to have to arrive so late. Please, come in, I'll show you to where the kids are staying." She took the gifts from Elisha. "Oh, you are so sweet." She kissed his cheek, and hooked her arm through his. "Lets go see the kids." She giggled and sent words that she was walking Elisha to their home.

Elisha sighed and went along with her. "The journey was long, and I had to stop and obtain gifts for Celes and you and I got Jude chocolate." He said. "I'm sorry that Lee and Harry could not join us, they are still working diligently at their tasks." He said with a smile as they walked out into a beautiful garden.

"See, now was that hard to say? Don't you feel better about that?" Roman smiled and rubbed his arm. "We miss them. We really do. You have to imagine that Celes and I grew up with Lee and Harry, and we have never been apart for more than a month or so. I mean after we got back together after the war. So this is harder on us than you think." She told him and let him see a little of her concern. "So when we heard you were arriving after my birthday, we were hoping that… maybe… just maybe Lee would come and visit at least." She whispered.

Elisha gave a sad smile. "I am sorry." He said as they neared the kids home. "I'm very sorry." He gave her a side hug as they came to the door and knocked.

Val answered the door alone. "Father." He said.

"Valentin, where is Jude?" He asked.

"In the living room, with Luke and Dia. Please come in." He said and smiled at Roman. He kissed her cheek. "Mama Ro stay close." He whispered as he led them into the living room.

The instant Elisha was in the room with Jude and Dia his face split into a grin. "Awe! Fantastic you are pregnant again! And along with your best friend like last time." He said.

Jude paled and grabbed Luke's hand as she watched Dia react.

"Well, might as well rip the band-aid." Luke said and squeezed her hand. "Jude is… wait. Dia you are pregnant too?" he asked getting sidetracked.

Dia frowned. "No, I'm not." She said. "I had my period."

Val walked over to her and tipped her face up gently. "Love, you are pregnant. I've heard the heartbeat for weeks now." he whispered to her.

Dia frowned and then thought back and tried to think. Was it her period last month… or was it… "Oh!" She giggled and blushed. "I lost count."

Luke laughed, "our ladies are pregnant." He looked up at Elisha and Roman. They looked happy, the both of them. "Well, Jude is carrying my child and Dia must be carrying Val's." He said. "I guess the cat is out of the bag with mum."

"OH!" Roman bounced on her toes. "This is…. Oh!" She gave a squeal of delight! "A Ludy and a Diatine babies! Celes is going to be _thrilled_!"

Elisha never lost composure but he suddenly filled with anger. "How did that happen? Are you not mated to Jude?" he asked tightly.

Val stiffened and moved Dia behind him. "I am mated to both girls. Andrew thinks the Hawaiian blood I get from Jude causes me to be more open to... what was meant to be." he looked a Luke and Jude. "I love them, _all_ of them." he said and raised his chin.

"We need to speak." Elisha clipped.

"Talk, I have no secrets from these people anymore. They know everything... er well Luke and Dia do." he said.

Elisha took a deep breath. "This is not Carpathian, they are not Carpathian." he said tightly.

"There are half Carpathians, Markus' mate was half!" Val exclaimed.

"That was different, she had been born and meant to be with someone already." Elisha said.

"These two will be born, and mated... or with whomever they choose. You can't stop this, its happened." he said.

Elisha straightened to his full height forgetting himself as rage filled his body. "Dont come home." he said.

"What home? That cold castle in the mountains? That's not home Mother and Mina are but that place is not home. This is." Val shot back.

"Those babies are..." Elisha started.

"What?" Jude suddenly snapped. "What are they?" she demanded.

"I am leaving." he said.

"Good, don't come back. We dont need you." Jude spat as she started to shake with anger and tears filled her eyes.

With one last look around Elisha left gifts in hand.

Jude tried taking deep breaths finding it hard to calm down. He had basically implied these children were not good enough.

Roman was lost to what was happening. He looked at Luke. She gave a little gasp as Luke looked murderous.

Luke stalked out after Elisha. "You will not disrespect my family. You hurt Jude and Val for the last time." He told him.

Elisha whirled around on Luke and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "It is out of respect for you mother and father that I do not throw you across this yard." he growled in Luke's face. "He is my son, and she is his woman. You are interloping your ways on them and it will stop." he said.

"Put. Him. Down." came Sune's voice. It was cold and strong and more like Nogitsune. "Now."

John growled from behind Elisha. "You may be Carpathian but he is a lot older than you. He will squash you like the cockroach you are. You have touched his family in anger, you have touched one of _my_ children. Get your hands off of my son before Sune makes you."

Elisha growled and dropped Luke. "I burn you house to the ground." he said and shimmied out.

Celes gave a gasp but rushed to Luke as her daughter got to him first and she stopped when Roman came out followed by Val and Dia both looking shaken and worried. "What is happening?" she asked.

"We told him." Val said.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you, God Luke you're not a Carpathian yet. God you could have been hurt." Jude said as she sniffed and ran her hands over his body.

Roman shook in anger and struggled to keep calm but then the memory she saw from Jude and Val replayed in her mind. Then to see Elisha with _her_ son… She gave an outraged scream and then popped out. She changed into Snow leopard and caught Elisha scent in no time. She followed him and found him at the edge of the town. She turned back and slammed him through a couple of trees. "You _stole_ a child from _my_ child. You threatened _my_ son, and you _threatened_ to burn _my_ house?" She socked him and slammed him into another tree.

Elisha retaliated without recourse and picked her up by the throat and slammed her into the ground. "I stole nothing." he said with such arrogance. "I was ensuring my people survived." he pressed his foot into her chest. "Go home." he said. "Before I end it all."

Roman laughed coldly as her darkness took over. There was an added power to her that she never had before. She drew from it as if it was natural. She picked his foot up and slammed him into the ground. She socked her hand through his chest and wrapped her hand around his heart. Her eyes black. "You think you are so bad? You think you are the most powerful thin on the earth?" She asked in a cold voice as she squeezed his heart. "Your race is a failed experiment. Your men are weak. A touch of darkness and they fall so easily to it. Let me show you what a woman with no light and her wrath feels like."

Ruth appeared in her black robe and sat close by with her pipe. She was either going to take a life or she was going to leave her mark on the life. She watched with her white eyes, not bothering to help.

Roman gave a scream of outrage when Celes' light wrapped around her. "No! I'm going to kill him! Let me kill him! He knew! He knew _every_ time Aleman was alive! He knew where to find him! He knew Alemana's restlessness of finding me. He _allowed_ Alemana to kill Hi'iaka!" She gave another scream of anger. This time from Pele.

Celes was crying. "I know, I'm sorry but you can't kill him. He's a father. And deep down you know he's good." She said. "He's clouded by his needs." She pulled a little on her light to tug Roman away.

She gave a sob as she looked down at Elisha. "I hate you." She growled at him. "You are clouded by your _need_ to save your people. Your people that are weak, it's why they are dying out. I don't _ever_ want to see your face again. You are dead to me. Once Lee and Harry returns you are to _never_ come to us again. Celes has helped you, Lee is helping you now, and so is Harry. But yet _we_ are not good enough for _your_ son, and your people. So _you_ are not worthy to call us family. If it weren't for Val, I would wish that your race would _all_ die out." She pulled her hand out of his chest with a sucking sound. "If I see you again, I _will_ find a way to kill you. You killed Hi'iaka, you killed a child from _my_ child, you _hurt_ my child, you threatened _my_ son, you threatened to to burn _my_ house, and you threatened _my_ life. You are not even family and yet you live, that sickens me. You say its out of respect to Alemana that you leave… no, its out of your cowardness. Don't ever show your face to me again. Don't even _bother_ to ask help from us again." She sobbed again and allowed Celes to pull her away.

Ruth stood and walked over to Elisha as he gasped in short breaths. She made a grave appear in the ground next to him. She ran her hand through his hair and a streak of white appeared. "A touch of death that you will always remember. I can't take your life today, but I will be see you again." She rolled him into the grave and buried him in the soil so he could heal.

Celes popped her home and held her tightly with her arms and her light. "She's okay." She said to everyone waiting. "She just went a little dark." She whispered and led Roman to sit. "Baby Girl." She whispered and sniffed. "Come back to me now." She said running her fingers down Roman's face. "It's done for now." She whispered and pressed her forehead to Romans. She was so scared, she had instantly followed Roman and she found her nearly killing Elisha. She was scared for Roman.

John patted Sune's arm. "Babies fine." He whispered so only he could hear.

Sune sighed and nodded. "Okay..." He shook his head.

"This is a mess." Jude cried.

"No that been along time coming, he was bound to lose it at some point." Val said grimly.

Roman cried and looked around. She looked at Val and Jude... why? Why didn't you tell us? We... we could have done something." She sniffed. "Luke..."

"I'm fine mum. Why don't you and mama take a bath. Calm down and nap. We will talk about this later. Promise." He told her.

Celes looked at Luke, God he was such a good boy. Her eyes spilled over. "Oh, Smoosh." She whispered and then looked at Jude. "Tonight we celebrate." She said to them and pulled Roman off the stool and led her away.

Jude couldn't stop crying. This wasn't fair, she was happy. She and her best friend and practical soul mate were having a baby and Elisha had come in and nearly ruined. Luke could have been killed. She started to shake as fresh panic set in. Then she would have lost him. God, she couldn't live without him. Before all this that thought would stop her cold. She sobbed. "I..." She sniffed and sobbed and then have a moan when her stomach rolled.

"Oh no." John said plucking Jude up and taking her to the sink just as she threw up.

Luke walked over and rubbed her back. "I got her." He told John. "Will you come by later to check on the girls?" He asked.

John nodded. "I will." he said and looked worriedly at Jude.

Jude finished and rinsed her mouth out and moaned. She didn't have morning sickness with Anya. She looked at Luke and her eyes filled with tears again. 'Im sorry." she whispered.

Val picked up Dia. "Come on." he said to Luke.

Luke popped them to their home and sat Jude on his lap. He held her and rocked her gently. "Calm down for me, babe. Calm down and stop apologizing. Do you really think that man could have hurt me? Mum would have screamed, yelled and... other things. Then John, Sune, and mama would have chopped his head off and placed it on a stake just to make mum happy." He told her and smiled. "If not, then Sune would have changed him into a cockroach and did the flamenco dance. You would have heard a itty bitty voice saying, help me. Help me!" He said making his voice high and squeaky.

Jude stopped crying. She looked at Luke and started to laugh. "I... oh..." she whispered and sniffed and hugged him. "He's such an asshole." she whispered.

Val nodded chuckling. "I agree. Ill have to write mother. She will not be pleased." he said.

"Well, I hope she rips a new one too. There is nothing worse than when your spouse threatens you... especially when you know you are wrong." Luke said.

"If I know my mother, she will pack up Mina and Tyler and come here for a while. Give him a taste of being away from his mate." he whispered. "She's very spiteful when she wants to be and he needs it frankly." Val growled. "God, he could have..." he shook his head. "I would have shattered him myself if he hurt you."

Jude smiled. "He loves you as much as we all do, Lukie." she said and pressed her face into his neck. "Dont die, okay, I used to go cold with the thought of you eventually passing away." she said. "I can't live in a world without you or Dia in it."

Luke chuckled, "Awe, how about a smooch for the smoosh." He teased.

"I think I'll leave that up to Jude and Dia, but thanks for the offer." Val teased.

Jude kissed Luke and then looked at Dia, she was quiet. "Are you okay?" she asked reaching across to take her hand.

Dia pulled her hands away and tried yo curled up into a ball. "I did something bad." She whispered.

"Dia, you didn't do anything bad." Luke told her.

"Yes I did." She whipped her eyes as she tried not to cry.

Jude frowned and looked at her and then at Val. She didn't know what to do.

Val tipped her head. "Look at me, love. What do you think you did bad?" he whispered.

"I knew... I knew what would happen. I drew it... I drew it and I was going to tell mama Celes... but... but then... you told us what he did... I was so angry... I was so angry that he would do that to you... I want him punished. I wanted him to feel the hurt he caused you... so I burnt it... I burnt the drawing and didn't tell mama Celes..." she cried as she whipped her eyes. "Now my heart isn't pure... I have a black spot like Snow White... and I'm not good any more... I'm going to be evil and mean like Mr. Gold!" She sobbed.

Luke covered his mouth to hide his smile. " _Remind me to not allow her to watch Once Upon a Time._ " He sent Jude and Val privately.

Val sighed and shook his head as he watched Jude and Luke try hard not to laugh. "Oh, love." he whispered. She took it so seriously his little Dia. "Isn't Mama Celes a seerer too? Did you ever think she saw this coming too. You have no blackness in your heart. That's impossible. You are the purest light I have ever seen. I mated to Jude and when she became Carpathian she did not become light. You are the light, you are not dark at all. That's not even possible." he hugged her. "Dont worry, love, this was not even close to your fault."

"But... but..."

"Oh, my Gem." Luke reached out and touched her knee. "You don't have a black spot. And you aren't going to be like Mr. Gold. Val is right. You are still pure. You are our light and we love you very much. Besides, mama is a light and there has only been one person she hated. And that person took a precious life from mum too. It's okay."

Dia sniffed and looked at them. "I don't have any black spots? You promise?"

Jude nodded. "If I could show you I would." she said with a smile. "Come on, Dia, we have magical lives but it's not a television show." she whispered. "Maybe we should rule out watching Orange is the New Black this season you might decide you're going to be imprisoned and then have me go down on you in a janitor's closet." she teased lightly.

"No..." Dia pouted. "I love Orange is the New Black. I don't care if I think I will go to prison and then have to seek into a janitorial closet just to have you." She said with her pout still on. The truth was she was very influenced by television shows she watched. She asked lots of questions, if she was obsessed about them she dreamt about them.

"Let's not forget Doctor Who. Remember she had the nightmares where she didn't turn in her potions essay and she had to be sent down to the beast so it could eat her." Luke teased.

"That's different!" She squeaked.

"A horse and a man above, below; One has a plan but two must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath; One has a smile one has teeth. Though the man above might say "hello", Expect no love from the beast below." Jude quoted. Oh that was a good night. That was one of the nights Jude had stayed with them while still at Hogwarts. One of her lonely nights. "I think it's so cute, Dia." she whispered.

"It is very cute." Val agreed."

"No its not! That was scary!" She pouted and crossed her arms. "You two are so mean."

"Awe, but we love you." Luke leaned over and kissed her pouting lips. Then allowed Jude to do the same. "Our little light is the cutest."

Jude nodded. "The cutest."

"I want to bite that lip." Val whispered in Dia's ear as his hand reached up and traced her lower lip.

Diamond shivered and let him play with her lip. Then she opened her mouth and started to gently suck on it. She gave a little moan and shivered again.

Luke held Jude. " _Lets see how Dia drives Val crazy."_ he sent Jude.

Val sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. He moaned as he felt his body come alive and harden against her. "Dia..." he moaned and kissed her neck.

Jude bit her lip and watched finding it a little of a turn on to do so. " _Are you turned on? This is a turn on right? "_ she sent to Luke as she ran her hand down his chest.

" _Oh, yeah. This is a turn on."_ Luke said. The he groaned where there was a knocked on the door. "Now who can that be?" he grumbled as he set Jude down on the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hey." John said, he took one look at Luke's face and chuckled. "Hey, you ask _me_ to come over and check on the girls. Don't get your panties all in a twist because you were almost getting laid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luke said and allowed him in.

John smiled at Jude and Dia as he sat down. "So, buns in the oven, eh?"

Jude grinned. "Yes, Papa!" she squealed as she pulled the blushing Dia into her arms. "It so exciting." she said.

" _Well he was prompt."_ Val sent Luke with a grumble.

" _That's what I was saying._ " Luke asl grumbled. Then he shrugged. " _Maybe he has some other business to take care of."_

"We just found out today." Dia told John.

John nodded. "Well, so far the both of you are doing fine. The babies are also fine. Strong and healthy." he told them. "If you two have any questions for me, feel free to ask. Same goes with you guys. Okay?"

Jude nodded and touched her flat belly and looked at John. "Papa, is Andrew staying here? Zoe would be just devastated if he left."

It was Val who answered for John. "Hi allegiances lie with this family, not the preservation of his race. He believes in this family there is hope. He is not going anywhere, if anything when he hears he may go beat the shit out of my dad." he said honestly.

John nodded, "Especially when he hears that Roman is pregnant."

"Mum is pregnant too?" Luke asked excitedly. "This is awesome!" he said as he looked at the girls. His girls and his mum pregnant, it would be even greater if his mama got pregnant, then it would be totally awesome."

John smiled, "She don't know yet. I'm going to keep monitoring her. I'm not sure what the effects of her going dark while pregnant will do to the child." He said. "So far the child wasn't even touched. Its interesting."

Jude frowned at she thought about it, her healer's mind clicking on. "She's got dark with other siblings inside… wait is it odd because the baby is yours or something?" she asked.

John smiled. "Its Sune's. Her going dark should have drained her her, because her powers would automatically protect the baby. But her powers are the same level as any day when she isn't pregnant, as a matter of fact, they have increased. And not just that, some of her other abilities have also increased."

Jude nodded. "Well that easy, Poppy is a Kitsune, and Mum is pregnant with his child. The baby is a Kitsune… very, very powerful old magic." she said wisening her voice.

John chuckled. "I think you are right. It would only make sense. He protects us when he isn't around. Its just apart of who he is now. So yeah, I would have to agree. Smart little healer." he winked at her.

Jude giggled. She had pretty much loved John the minute he was brought home. He seemed to get her as well as Mum did. "Thank you, I learn from the best." she grinned not only meaning her mother but him and Andrew as well. "Well I'm glad for Mum and Poppy we will have to have a party." she said. She smiled a little at him. "You going to give Mama a baby?" she asked.

"Jude, that's not our business." Val said gently.

"My Mama, my business." she shrugged.

John chuckled. "And your family. Yours too, Val." He nodded. "We are trying, but she will have one soon. It will be a good shock when Lee and Harry come back." he chuckled.

Luke laughed. "Oh, I have it all planned for dad." he rubbed his hands together.

Jude looked at him squinting. "What are you up to Lucas Weasley?" she asked pointing.

He looked at her innocently. "Me? I would never do anything wrong."

John laughed, "Says the spawn of the she devil."

"Hey!" Luke protested. "My mummy isn't a she devil. She is the most awesomest person ever! And so loving and caring… and just likes to bend rules."

"Mummy's boy." Val coughed.

Jude smacked his arm. "Leave him be." she chied at Val.

"Damn straight I am." Luke said. "Don't be upset with him Jude. Besides, we all know that under that cool calm he is a mama's boy too."

Val scoffed. "Not even… that's just ridiculous." he said his cheeks coloring.

Dia giggled and touched his cheek. "Its okay, I'm a mama's girl too. I think that is why we all click together. Even Jude is a mama's girl, even though she says she gets annoyed with the over chipperness of mama Celes. She is a mama's girl and a mummy's girl, aren't you Judy?"

Jude blushed crimson. She didn't admit that very often but she did sort of cling to her mothers. Both of them. She wasn't a play favorites kind of gal, she loved that both of them had ways to understand and help her.

John chuckled. "Well, your mothers are good now. They are napping. And, Val, I suggest you send a message to your mother, don't want her to worry too much over your father."

Val nodded. "She'll worry till I tell her what he did." he said softly. "Then she, Mina and little Tyler will be here. She supports me, I actually told her the same day this all started that I was in love with Dia as well."

John gave a little chuckle. "Wow, I guess Ro was right. She suggested, before she fell asleep, that we go and put a dog house over the ground he is healing in."

"Val burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm going to do that. Luke help me!" he said happily.

"On it! Lets go into town. They have a pet store near by." He said. "Girls, you want to join?"

Jude grinned. "I'm game, I'll snag one of Mama cameras and take picture. Oh Dia you should draw it in a comic!" she said giggling.

"I can do that! Oh, can i decorate the dog house too?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, love, that would be perfect." Val kissed Dia, he leaned over and kissed Jude and then blew Luke a kiss. "Lets do this!"

"Sweet!" Luke said. In no time they were popping into town.

Ruth walked to the Sohma compound and entered it. She followed her scent that lead her to the one person she was looking for. She walked right into Kitaru's room and sat on the bed. She was looking really sickly.

Kitaru's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ruth. "Has the time come? So soon?" she whispered. She was so weak these days.

Ruth shook her head, "Not yet." She told her and ran her fingers through her hair and took some of it away. "I've come to make a deal with you." she told her as Marimu came in with a tray of soup.

Marimu paused and took in the scene she wasn't hurting Kitaru. Despite remembering his family he thought Kitaru had to have good in her somewhere. He nodded to Ruth. "Hello." he whispered and went around to the other side of the bed.

Kitaru pushed herself up and smiled weakly at "Thank you, Mumu." she whispered greatfully.

"If you return back to Cecil your suffering will end, if you don't then both of you will be reborn and you will be forced back into Cecil." Ruth told her. "Either way today is not the time, for you to be reborn." She trailed a finger over Kitaru's hand and watched Marimu.

Kitaru looked down at the soup Marimu had made and smiled fondly. "I will go back." she whispered. "For Marimu-chan I will."

Marimu gasped but didn't say anything about the endearment.

Ruth nodded as she confirmed what she had been thinking a long time about. "I see." She said. "How long?" She asked.

"How long? I fully intend to go right now if need be. Kyos family as all abandoned me." she whispered. "I miss Cecil."

Ruth lifted Kitaru's chin. "Has Mumu always loved you? Has he always known you weren't of the family? How long has he loved you?" She asked.

Kitaru swallowed. "He knew the first time he saw me. The curse never affected him as the rest of his family. He's the second eldest." she whispered. "He's loved me since almost the beginning."

"A failed curse." She nodded. "You are in for a bumpy ride, Mumu." she said as she stood. "This one time, I will allow you to cheat me. Only because you belong to Cecil." She whispered. "Once Ro has found the last two remaining family members I will be back for you." She told them. Then she walked into a shadow and was gone. She traveled back to the tank where Cecil rested. She walked to him lying on the bed. She kissed him gently. "I have found a way." She whispered against his lips.

Cecil stirred at the soft kiss. "Mmm, what way is that my Angel of death." he whispered.

"She has found love… love untouched by you. She can live her happy ending as you wished her to." she told him. She ran a gentle hand over his chest. God, she loved this man. She loved him to much and it pained her to see him like this.

Cecil opened his eyes. "She… found love?" he whispered. His eyes filled with tears. "That's all I ever wanted." he whispered. "For her to know… I thought… we thought… Kyo was that." he started to cry. "That poor little fox, I was so cruel, we were so cruel."

"I know, my love." She whispered and wiped at his cheeks. "I know. Two more members and the suffering will be gone. The last part was to find one family member to forgive you besides Kyo. "I have found him. All that there is left is to find the two remaining family members and it will be over… you will be held in my embrace, and then a new life will start anew… a new life for us."

Cecil reached up and combed his fingers through her hair. "I would like that, you, me, Harmon, Jonas, and Leelane. But you and me Ruth. My beautiful Angle of Death." he whispered and smiled. "Shigure and Kione are in the South of France." he whispered. "Shigure is still writing his smutty but rather intriguing romance novels… Mmm, 50 Shades of Grey anyone? and Kione is with him." he chuckled.

"Roman will figure it out. Remember, we cannot interfer with that." she kissed him again. She gave a moan and laid laid down next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and drapped her knee over him.

"If I had but the energy, you would be mine." he whispered as he started to fade back into sleep. "Take away the pain, Angel." he whispered.

Ruthe pulled pack some more death from him. tears filled her eyes as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. She knew that he would be back, but she still loved him and saying goodbye for only a little while still hurt.

Harry popped in with Lee on the property in Japan and paused. "Well would you look at that, we have a compound." he laughed a little. They'd felt Roman, Celes distress and worry and had decided to head back to check in.

"Its beautiful." Lee said. "God, I thought I would never say that about our home in Japan again."

"There's nothing negative here anymore. Its filled with love." Harry said as they walked trying to locate the main house. Harry tracked John and they went into the part that looked similar to the first house.

"My kitchen." Lee said as he hugged the island. "So beautiful."

"Do you need a little time with the island?" John teased.

Lee frowned. "no."

"We can totally give you some time." Sune chuckled and shook his head. "The gallant knights are here."

"Don't listen to them. They are just jealous." Lee said to the counter top of the bar. Then he kissed it a few times.

John fell out laughing. "Dude, and you call me a dork? I don't even know what to call this."

"Mate, we are suppose to be the cool ones." Harry nudged him.

Sune laughed. "Oh, I wish I could call the girls down." he said.

Lee sighed and then stood. "Speaking of… what happened?" he asked.

"Yes, please enlighten us." Harry said.

Sune sighed. "A Carpathian asshole happened."

"Okay…" lee said.

"Look, take a seat, we have to start from the beginning, and… well, we aren't sure how you two are going to take it." John said rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry sat down slowly. "Okay." he said watching them.

"Okay, Val and Jude are now with Luke and Dia… like us."

Harry blinked a few times. "Luke is Jude's cousin, this is a joke."

"Luke is Jude's third cousin and according to the girls, they have alway had deeper feelings they've never acted on." Sune pointed out.

"And pele and Hi'iaka are sisters… so at least they aren't siblings." john have a nervous chuckle.

Lee chuckled, "Oh, mate! Luke as a son-in-law! That is just…" he coughed to cover his laugh. "So not cool… so not cool."

Harry gave Lee a side look and glared. "You know what this means right? He will be a freaking Carpathian. That's going to kill Roman." he pointed out.

Lee stiffened. "Oh, shit… that's… and it's her… shit."

"Well, the girls know about it. Ro is still a little iffy but she has pretty much accepted it. And Dia is all three of their lights. Like Celes is for us." John said.

Sune nodded and pushed on. "So needless to say those four have been bunny rabbits… like oh my God, you can't be in a room with them. And Luke and Jude! They try to get away with public acts!"

Harry actually cracked a smile. "Jude is from me, Luke is from Ro… makes sense." he said smugly starting to calm down about all this.

"Well, it makes more sense why Ro was so wound up too… and Celes as well. I can feel it from her. I thought it was Ro teasing her."

"Yeah… no. Its the kids. Anyways. Long story short… Elisha came over, found out, had a bitch fit, come to find out, he made Val and do something things to jude, that didn't go well. Jude lost a baby. Jude don't like Elisha, Val stood up to his father. Elisha tried to storm out. Luke didn't like how he made Jude and Dia feel shitty, approached him. Elisha grabbed him by the collar. Sune went all, 'I'm going to kick your ass', I was like, he is my son too, I'll help. Elish threatened to burn the house down. Ro saw and heard everything, even saw past memory. then she followed Elsiha, there was some fighting. She threatened to rip out his heart, now he is in the ground healing, and Ro and Celes are upstairs napping. Celes has her light around her, cause Ro went dark." John said in one breath.

"Okay… um, wow… " Harry said.

"Oh and tid bit, you're going to be grandfather again twice over." Sune added.

"Really? By who?" Lee asked.

" _Dude, left that part out on purpose."_ John told Sune.

Sune gave a foxy grin, using the fumble to pick on Lee. "That's for me to know and you to find out when you two get down killing your vampire."

"No fun." Harry said.

"Right!" Lee said. But he shifted uncomfortably. He was pissed and so was Alemana. How dare Elisha touch his family like that, threatened his family too. And most of all, touch his wife! After all he did for him, he had gone and did this. Lee stood as he started to pace. Alemana wanted a crack at him. "I was his warrior… I helped raised him… I _trained_ him." Alemana growled. "And he touch my woman… _my_ woman… and not just my woman, but my family? He had no right. Val chose his life, he chose where he wanted to be. he lost Val. he had no right to have contact with him like this. And you know what's even more messed up? Val and Jude don't have a Dhampir to protect them. They are _supposed_ to have one. _Every_ family is supposed to have one. _Especially_ the royal family. Do you see a Dhampir here? No!" he growled.

Lohiau stopped the pacing. "Sit, Alemana, pacing and obsessing over something that has already happened and been resolved by _your_ woman is only going to lead you to need more meditation." he said pulling him into the chair. "He threatened our family, I see why Sune took action. He threatened a child I see why John took action. He threatened Roman, I don't see why _I_ don't take action right to his spot in the ground and shove a stake into his cold heart." he growled and shook his head. "I do not understand this man, his way of thinking continued to elude me." he suddenly looked up. "All Celes did was light, she wasn't involved or threatened was she?

Alemana gave a growl. "If she was we go now!"

John sighed. "She followed Roman once she popped out to track Elisha. I was told she saw Roman with her hand in Elisha's chest, on the verge of killing him and Ruth sitting by." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have the dream catcher Roman made her on the nightstand. I don't want her to have to dream about this… but as far as I know, she didn't get hurt."

Both warriors seemed to sag at that. They both worried for Roman but also both knew she was a big girl and if it came down to it she could do what she had to. Celes though, she could fight and defend but she could never… on purpose... Harry sighed as he pushed back forward. "Maybe she should have a pleasant dream tonight. Until her paranoia, I know she's having, wears off.

"Ro actually wanted to hook Lee and Celes up in a dream for a while, but… well, she has been sleeping with me most nights. We are… uh, trying for a baby."

Sune actually look surprised. "I didn't know that, oh this will be so cool if Celes gets pregnant right now!" he said.

"Huh?" Harry said distracted again.

"Uh, we are trying for a bay. We want to conceive naturally, but I know if it don't happen soon, Celes may go crazy. She don't see it, but she's been clinging to me lately. I think it's kind of cute. But now with the stress, I may have to use Kama."

" _Yes, use me as a baby whore."_ Kama said in John's head chuckling.

" _You are a baby whore and you like it. Don't deny it!"_ John teased back good naturally.

Kama just chuckled and let him go back to his conversation.

"Well I think if she's feening for it as you say, then giving her fertility a little nudge with your power won't offend her. Does she want a specific sex? Another girl?" Harry asked.

John gave him a drawl look, "Really? Ro had my first son, you think she wants a girl? She may _say_ she don't care, but deep down she wasn't a son."

Harry nodded. "Then I say give her one. What's the harm in you giving her what she wants. She going to love you natural baby or not because she wants you and your son." Harry frowned. "Wait… you know what I mean right, I just made her sound shallow."

He chuckled, "I know what you meant, and although she can be shallow at times, her heart is in a good place. "I think, maybe tonight I will give her what she wants." he nodded.

Lee looked at Sune, "How did the proposal go?" He asked with a smile. "Did you do it big?"

"Awesome! Tiny glitch when my sister showed up but Hiro fixed that. Totally got her to say yes." he grinned.

"Oh, good, good. The ring? Did she love the ring? I mean, I didn't get to see it, but you said it was part of the necklace. Did you make it turn into some kind of flower ring? That would have been awesome."

Sune grinned. "The fox necklace I gave her in her dreams. I turned it into a fox ring for her." he said. "Now she would like to learn how. This will probably be a good time to teach her." he said thoughtfully. "Cause of the Kitsune magic." he whispered.

"Interesting." Lee said. "What kitsune?"

Sune's eyes found Lee's and a foxy grin formed. "Well I don't know, Lee, I'm the kitsune you know." he winked.

"But you said you would teach her because of the kitsune."

John sighed, "Dude, you aren't the only one that has super sperm. He got past my guard."

"Super… oh… OH! Really? Well, I guess she really loved the proposal. Good, job."

"Before you're married. Special guy, only one other person did that." Harry said softly.

Suen smiled. "No super sperm, I just lowered your protection." he shrugged. "Adaptive magic and all."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Everything is at peace for now. But if you're here when the girls wake up they won't let you leave if you're not done." Sune said.

Harry frowned rubbing between his eyebrows. "We are at a dead end again, this vampire is crafty. What i wouldnt give for your or Roman's tracking abilities." he sighed and sat back.

Lee nodded, "Alemana can only do so much and that is relying on his old ways. It's not getting us as far as we thought." rubbed his chin. "I want to see the girls." He whispered. "Could you keep them or put them in a deep sleep so that we can see them... even touch them a little?"

Sune looked at John. "Dreams and sleep are all you."

John gave a smile. "I can, yes." He said.

Harry smiled. "I think we'd both really like that."

"Thanks, I mean you don't have to put us in their dreams, I just want to spoon against them and touch them." Lee said as he stood up. "Are they in the group room?" he asked.

Sune nodded. "They are. Can you find it in the new layout?" he asked.

"We can find them." Harry assured him.

John chuckled and followed them. He could do it from afar but he wanted to check in on the girls anyways.

" _These two are so intense."_ Sune sent to John.

John smiled. " _And you are intense about our family, going to turn him into a cockroach."_

" _Yeah."_ he said.

Harry slid the door open to the group room and sighed when he saw the girls, they were curled up around each other. He couldn't help but smile.

Lee smiled and felt his chest hurt. God, he missed them. He missed them so much. He walked over to Celes' side and slid into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms. " _Stay strong."_ He whispered into their link. He pressed his nose into her hair and took a deep breath. God, he even missed their scent. He reached over and touched Roman's arm. " _My butterfly."_ He whispered to her.

Harry crawled into the bed behind Roman and sighed as he pressed his face into the back of her neck. She felt good, he'd see her occasionally in their dreams but he just... missed physically touching her. It hurt him to not to. He reached over and touched Celes' arm and noticed that both girls were smiling quite blissfully in their sleep. " _On some level they know."_ he sent Lee.

" _I think you are right."_ Lee said. " _God, I miss them. I miss them so much._ " He kissed the side of Celes' neck and smiled. He gave a little moan.

Harry smiled when Celes gave a moan in response in her sleep. John had them sleeping deeper but they could still respond. He nuzzled Roman's neck and kissed it moaning quietly. " _I almost just want to stay and say screw Elisha's brother. After what he did today I'm finding it hard to help."_

Lee nodded, " _I know exactly how you feel. That is why we need to finish this assignment. Not for him, but for his wife, kids, and the people. They deserve better, and who knows… maybe this is what he needed to get his head straight."_ He smiled when he saw Roman give a little shiver and a soft whimper.

Harry sighed and pressed his face into Roman's neck again and kissed down it. God he wanted her so bad. He wanted both girls, he felt starved for them. They seemed happy though, most days. Sometimes at night he could feel both of their sadness and Celes' fear. She didn't do well without Lee around. She clung a lot less to him and coped easier than before she was fixed, but she still didn't do well. John and Sune were doing good though, keeping them distracted and happy. He watched as Celes wiggled closer to Lee in her sleep and shivered.

Lee held Celes a little tighter to him. He missed her. He miss Roman too. He wanted to spend time with Celes, and then spend time with Roman as well, then with both of them at the same time. He nipped Celes' ear and smiled. He gave a frown when he saw Roman trying to fight her sleep and try to wake up. " _I think we need to go now."_

Harry sighed and kissed Roman's neck one last time. "Come see me soon." he whispered in her ear and then got up slowly so she wouldn't stir. Once he and Lee were up the girls went back to clinging to one another. He and Lee exited the room and he looked back once more before sliding the door shut. "Lets go, I have a contact who may help." he said with a pained look.

Lee nodded, "Lets go." He told him and popped out with him.

Roman took in a deep breath and sat up. She looked around and shivered. He was here… they were here… She knew they were here… they had to have had been there… She got out of bed and ran down to the living room and into the kitchen. She spread her magic out to find them. But she didn't feel them. They weren't on property… or even in the town. Her lip trembled as she sat on the couch. It felt real… it felt _so_ real. She sniffed and looked up at Sune as he walked in. She wiped her cheeks. "Oh, hey." She whispered.

Sune sat down on the couch with her and pulled her onto his lap and held her. "Why you cry?" he asked in a phony Asian accent.

She gave a little giggle and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just… I just miss Harry and Lee." She whispered. "I love you. I really do, but I miss them. I miss them a lot." She whispered. "I had a dream… I dreamt they came to us… that they laid with us. God, I could feel them as if… like I can feel you now."

Sune hugged her close, he didn't know if he should tell her. Would she be mad they came but didn't wake them up. He sighed and hugged her tighter unsure what to say or do.

She pressed her face into his neck and kissed it. She couldn't get enough of him lately. God, he was like the warmest person, and she just needed to touch him, and she enjoyed kissing him. "I'm sorry about today." She whispered against his neck.

Sune rubbed her back. "Worry not." he whispered. "You were protecting your family and your son. I would have gone after him, but I assumed he meant the house in Romania..." he trailed off with a little smile, it was exactly what he meant, he'd read it in Elisha's mind. If he burned down that house then they wouldn't be able to come and corrupt his way of life any longer.

"Asshole." Roman grumbled. "We may not like the house there, but it's still _our_ house. And Aunt B and Dimi are there. So of course we are going to go back to visit them. Hey can't keep us from going there. Besides, that is _our_ land. Either way, he was still wrong… and he should have clarified… I still don't want to see him." she frowned and looked at Sune as she sat up. "I… he is stronger than me." She told him. "I have my tricks, but he is stronger than me. Pele wasn't directly connected with me when I went after him. Usually we can be somewhat equal when Pele is connected with me or… I think maybe if Ruth was connected with me I could be just as strong. But it was me… and my darkness. He had me on the ground… then my darkness took over and I felt this… power… this incredible power that… would only come from you. It was what helped me. I mean… I grounded Andrew, before… I don't know how I did that then either. But this was different."

Sune wanted to tell her so bad. He smiled. "You grounded Andrew because he let you. He felt just as bad about that as you were angry." he said, he hadn't been there but he knew the memory. "You will figure out what happened soon ." he whispered.

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you." She whispered. Then she nuzzled her face into his neck. She used her snow leopard to purr against his neck.

Sune shivered and ran his hands down the sides of her body and nuzzled her face and kissed her lips and moaned as his hands slipped beneath her shirt.

"Roman!" Celes' voice came.

Sune deflated and groaned. "She sounds distressed."

" _I'm in the living room with Sune._ " Roman sent her and used her magic to touch her so that she would calm down. She shivered a little at the feel of Sune's hand slipping out from under her shirt. She kissed him again and then stood. She walked to the doorway and saw Celes. "Hey." She said.

"Did you feel them? I felt them." her arms shot out. "They were here, my shirt smells like Lee." she said.

Roman shook her head. "I thought the same. But they weren't." She told her and took her hand. She held it and kissed her fingertips.

Celes sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "I just..." she whispered and took a deep breath. "Are you feeling better?" she asked trying to distract herself.

She nodded. "I am." She whispered. "I cried too." She told her.

Celes nodded and sniffed. "Did I interrupt?" she asked seeing Sune hovering a few feet away. "I'm sorry."

"No, I knew you would look for me." She told her.

"Mum! Mama!" Cello said running with Ru in his arms. "She… I don't know what she is doing. Fix her!"

Roman looked at Ru as she made bubbles. "It looks like she is entertaining herself. Why are you freaking out?"

"Look!" Cello held her closer. Then Ru giggled and squealed as she reached up to hold him tighter.

" _Kiss, kiss."_ Ru giggled.

Celes smiled and wiped her cheeks. Stupid Lee and his stupid cooties and the idea of them here this just made it worse. "She loves you Cello, and she's your niece. Wouldn't it stand to reason that her cooties will affect you as a girl who isn't your blood would?" she asked.

Cello gave a suffered nose. "But I feel it. I feel my heart beating fast, my breath is... and… and…" He started to pant and gasp. "And my chest… it's all right…" he started to weeze.

Roman laughed, "That's love." she told him. "You love your niece. Come on, let her kiss you. She is so cute and loveable, and so squeezable." She cooed at Ru. "Aren't you little Ru?"

" _Kiss, kiss. Kiss, kiss."_ Ru giggled.

He made another suffering noise. " _Albie, they aren't going to to help me either."_ he sent his brother. Celle had tried to set Ru down but she only fussed and demand that he pick her up and hold her. " _Do you think it will be okay?_ "

" _Well... yeah... it should be okay. I mean as long as its not all the time."_ he sent back. " _I mean Bree kisses us sometimes."_ he added. " _We still don't have cooties... well..."_ he didn't finish that thought, lately Cello showed symptoms when Val's sister was around.

" _Well what? Well what? What is it? Are we infected?_ " He asked in panic. "Why did Dang have to have a girl? Why not a boy?" he held Ru closer and walked back to his room he shared with Albie. Ru pressed her drooling mouth to his cheek.

Albie smiled a little. "You show symptoms when Tahmina is around. I don't think it's our family, and I know she's never kissed you or anything... but maybe it's not just kissing. Jeez, I wish Daddy was here to clear all this up." he grumbled.

He made a suffering noise. "I… what… I'm infected?" he sat down with Ru and allowed her to settle down and suck on her little hands.

Albus sighed. "I don't know, I'm so confused. Remember how I was about Em? I mean I was clearly infected but now, I'm good. Not a symptom in sight." he said.

Cello pushed some of the puppies away when they got too close to Ru. "Albie… what if… what if this cootie thing isn't that bad?" he whispered. "What if… if this is actually really not that bad?"

Albus' first reaction was to say it was but honestly just from what he went through with Em, it couldn't be cause he was fine. "Maybe its not." he whispered and let Ru hold onto his finger.

" _Uncle Be. Uncle Be… kiss, kiss."_ Ru giggled.

Cello nodded. "You know what? I think we need to ask mum and mama. I think we need get some real answers her."

"Yeah! " Albus said and let Ru kiss his hand with a little wince and then he relaxed. "We need girls to test the theory it's not bad too..." he whispered. "But first we ask the mums."

"Its not bad to… what? Oh, you drive me crazy with the starting a sentence and then trail off." he rocked Ru a few times.

Ru squealed in delight when one of the puppies got through and started to lick her face.

"Hey, get away from her." Cello said and pushed him away. "Not the face. I already leaned her face. Geez. You're going to make her smell like a puppy." He said as he pulled the diaper bag to him and pulled out a whip. The doorbell rang and he looked up. "Who could be at the door?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know, want to go find out?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should go check it out. Last time Mum got pissed and went all dark. Maybe Ru could keep her calm." He said as he cleaned her face.

" _Uncle Lo…"_ Ru fussed. " _No more… no more…"_ she said as she tried to move her face and fussed more.

Cello, looked her face over and brushed back some of her dark curls. he really had a knack for this stuff. "Okay, okay, you are clean." He said and gave her a pacifier. "Lets go check out who our unexpected guess is."

Albus nodded and they went out to the main part of the house to find a group of people standing around. Albie's mouth sort of fell open when he saw a girl standing next to Tahmina, she shared a lot of the same features but something about her just stopped him in his tracks.

"The kids will be in in a minute." Celes said to Amara with a smile. "Will you stay out there or in here?"

"I'm um... not sure. I've never done this." Amara admitted bouncing Tyler a little.

Tahmina looked up at the stairs when she sensed her Cello, as she secretly called him. She smiled at him and gave a little wave.

" _She's here… she is really here…_ " Cello said to Albie. Then he looked down at Ru as she fussed a little more. He bounced her a little and then walked down the stairs with Albie.

John looked over to them and gave a little smile. "Ah, our new addition, this is Rumor, or you can call her Ru." He said. "Cello, Albie, why don't you show Mina, and her new brother to the nursery. Then you two can show Mina and her cousin around the compound." he told the boys.. "Amara, con and have some tea while we wait for the kids, yeah?"

Amara nodded. "Yes, thank you." she handed Tyler to Mina.

Mina took her brother and then grinned at Cello openly. "This is Saherrah, don't ask my uncle is weird." she said giggling.

"Everyone just calls me Seri." she shrugged with a blush.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albie blurted.

Cello nudged Albus. " _Play cool, dude. Play really cool."_ He told him. "Uh, this way." he told them and adjusted Ru.

Mina and Seri followed the boys, occasionally they would giggle.

" _Why do they giggle? I mean that sound alone..."_ Albus sent and peeked back at them as they walked into the nursery.

" _Right! Don't it do something too you? It like… sends these things up your spine, and kind of explode this excitement in your body."_ Cello sent him. He rocked Ru until her eyes grew heavy then laid her gently in the bassinet with all the animals printed on it. "You can lay Tyler in that bassinet." He told Mina. He placed the monitor in the bassinet.. even though he didn't need it. Ru would call out in the connection when she would wake up.

Tahmina laid her brother down and then smiled. "Our room now?"

"Is it close to your guys room?" Seri asked.

Cello shivered… but in a… pleasing way. God, if their room was close to theirs… and… God, he hoped that Mina's skin was as soft as it looked. When he saw Mina blush he shook his head to clear it. "Uh, I think we can find one close by." He said. "If that is what you want."

Mina nodded and they started off. She chose to walk next to Cello and allowed her hand to brush his. She really wanted him to touch her.

Albie walked next to Seri and felt a blush go up his cheeks as she was openly starting at him as they walked.

Cello wanted to say something to stop the awkward silence between them all. God… the soft brush of Mina's hand was driving him crazy. He shivered again, and then just went for it. His fingers tangled with Mina's and he held them.

Mina's heart skipped a beat. "So... where do you sleep?" she asked softly. God he was ten, maybe eleven and he just... he was hers she knew that much and she had to have him. She swore next time she saw him shed be herself with him. She tightened her grip on his hand and rubbed her thumb over the pad of his hand.

"We uh... right there." Albie pointed to their door and they all stopped.

"Yeah, are you two going to want to share a room? Albie and do. If not, we can show you separate rooms." Cello said.

"Separate rooms is better." Mina said.

Albus smiled. "I'll take Seri." he said and made her loop her arm through his, she didn't talk and she seemed shy but he liked it.

Once they were around the corner Mina turned to face Cello, he was taller than her, she was short anyways for a Carpathian, but he was the same height almost. "I've missed you." she whispered.

"Oh?" He asked as he lead her to a different room. God, he could kick himself. He didn't know what to say.

Mina smiled. "Did you miss me, Marcello?" she asked softly.

He shivered again. The sound of his name on his tongue even sounded… good. "Uh… yeah." He said. "My sister has been keeping me busy since she and Miles went back to school. I'm to take care of her animals… including her daughter. Don't ask me why she calls her daughter her personal animal, I don't know why. She is so weird, and if I had known she was included I would have told her no." He said as he held open the door to Mina's new room. he stepped inside with her and closed the door. "God, its annoying. The puppies keep wanting to lick her, and the piggies want to keep sniffing her. As far as I can tell Ru is okay with it, but then they leave their animal scent on her so I have to keep bathing her. I don't know how she does it… my sister I mean."

Mina smiled. "You seem to do okay." she said looking around the room. "You're very good with her, you'll make a great father some day." she said, there was so much more behind those words and they both knew it.

"Thank you." He said. "Oh, and she is so picky too! Ru, I mean. I have to hold her a certain way because her daddy does, then I have to wash her a certain way because her mummy does. At first I was kind of disappointed cause I'm just a sub for her but then Miles came to me, her daddy and my brother. and asked me to build her one of the animals that I thought she would love. Come to find out, she loves them. I entertain her with them." He shrugged as his hand dipped into the lego pouch hanging from his belt. "What about you? What do you like to do… I mean you can see I enjoy building things."

Mina smiled widely and sat on the bed having to jump up a little. "I like to draw houses." She blushed. "I wouldn't build them but i like to design homes." She blushed. "My brother encourages me. I help with Tyler, I love my little brother. I'm so glad my mother carried him to term." She said looking at him.

"Really?" He asked, now interested. "We could use someone like you. Like for blue prints." He said as his mind started to turn things over, "Do you think you can do that?" He watched her closely and gave her a little smile. God, she was cute as she had to jump to get on the bed. Pretty and cute.

Mina grinned and pulled her bag to her she'd had over her shoulder. She pulled out a little slim Mac and flipped it open. She let it boot up and looked at Cello. "Come sit with me, I'll show you the house I did last week." She said excised they shared an interest. Her finger started to expertly open her drafting software. "I know how to do it on paper too."

Cello smiled as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He leaned over a little closer to her and looked at the computer screen. Her scent filled his scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. God, she smelled so go.

Mina shivered a little and watched him out the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath and her mouth watered when his scent filled her senses. She looked at the screen. "So, this one is little. For a family of four. Its a cottage design but I can do just about anything you ask for." she said and turned her head to look at him and found his nose inches from hers.

He looked at her as he leaned in and brushed his nose to hers. "I like that." He breathed.

Mina's pulse raced in her ears. "Me… too… thank you." she whispered and let her nose brush over his nose again. He seemed okay with that act, she noticed he was nervous about certain things when it came to women.

His lips tingled as he shivered. His breath was becoming short, his heart was racing and his chest seemed to be tightening. Then suddenly something else happened. he shot off the bed. "uh… I… I have to check Ru and then… work on Zoe's project. I'll… I'll see you down at dinner." he said and quickly left the room.

Alaric walked along and Cello nearly collided with him. "Whoa, little guy." he said setting his brother back and holding his shoulders. "Whats wrong?"

"Uh… there is something wrong with… my… uh…" He said as he looked down at himself as he cupped himself. "I don't know what happened. It just came alive all of a sudden. I didn't know it could do that." He gasped. "Do you think it's a new symptom of cooties?" He asked wide eyed at him. "I have it…" his voice cracked in panic. "I have it, don't I?"

Lark knelt down in front of him. "Okay, Cello, I'm about to blow the top off of this for you. All men get cooties once, maybe twice maybe several times in their lives. Its being in love, finding an attraction." he whispered. "You're fine, it's not a disease, it's just a part of growing up. Yes, you have it. But so do I." he said.

"Oh!" Cello said as if he was doomed. "I was doomed from the start! Albie and I should have been watching for you guys as well! Not just the girls… the guys can spread it." He slid to the ground and laid on his back with his arm over his eyes. "Goodbye cruel world. You have won. You attacked me while I was blind… blind to see that the guys could pass it on too. Leave me here to die! To suffer in my pain!" he said dramatically, sound so much like Lee.

Lark tried really hard not to laugh. He picked his little brother up. "You're not dying, you're falling in love you little drama queen." he said and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on, I think you need some calming mums time." he said as he walked along to where he'd last seen their mothers.

"No… I'm dying. My vision is going… My breath is… is.. leaving me. I've been betrayed by my flesh and blood… my family." He laid limply over Lark's shoulder. "Just let my life end in peace. Take me to my room. I want to die around my legos."

Roman heared Cello's dramatic sob and looked up from her desk. She walked to her door and slid it open and poked her head out. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Cello is falling in love and thinks the cooties are killing him." Lark said.

"Oh, Lee Jordan." Celes said poking her head out as well. "God." she huffed and went back into the room.

Roman giggled and pulled Cello from Lark's shoulder. "My little warrior man. I've waited a long time for this." She giggled and squeezed her son. Then she planted kisses all over his face. "God, I missed my little boy." She giggled and walked into her work room.

"Ugh! Mum!"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Its time." Roman sat down next to Celes. "Cello. There is no such thing as cooties. Daddy made it _all_ up. One day, he just felt like teasing you and Albie and there you got it. I mean come on, why didn't he do so with the other boys? Tell him, Celes."

Celes sighed. "He just got to you two when you were young. But cooties is not a medical or a magical medical condition. Never has been never will be. Oh I get to kiss my boys again." she giggled and poked his nose. "Little dhampir."

"So now, what do you have to say about that?" Roman asked. "You ready to get revenge on your daddy?" She gave a squeal and kissed him all over her face again.

Cello just laid there and allowed it happened. Not only did it feel good, but… " _Albie… we have to plot revenge."_ he sent him.

" _Revenge? God girls are just… weird."_ he sent back half distracted.

" _Daddy_ lied! _He lide! There are no such things as cooties! no medical and no magical!"_

" _WHAT!"_ Albus yelled into the connection. " _Oh it is on, oh! Oh, I wasn't wrong when I like Em! I can like girls. Oh man, oh when Daddy gets back it is so on."_ he sent. " _And I'm getting lots of sweets out of it."_

"Oh, you were wrong with you liked Em." Cello said as he sat up then he smiled and laid back down. "Hey lay some more of that kissing on me again." he said. " _I'm getting my seats already."_ He told Albie.

Roman giggled as she kissed him again.

Albus poked his head in the room. "Cello, revenge plotting."

"Albus!" Celes jumped off the couch and picked up her son and started to rain kisses all over his face.

Albus cringed but then relaxed. "Okay, this is not so bad." he said.

"Just take it man. Just take it all man." Cello said as he just took in the love his mum had been holding herself back from. "I saw after a few minutes of this we switch places. God, I wish was Nala. Then mum can bathe me."

Albus laughed at Cello and let his mother love him."Yeah so you can enjoy your bath." he teased and hugged his mother.

"Oh, yeah. And you would be Simba, always wanting to go somewhere and get me into trouble." He laughed.

"Uh-huh cause I'm totally the one to always blame." Albie said sarcastically.

"I smuggle candy and sweets for you."

"Yes but you this without prompting." Albie pointed out and sighed as his mother lessened and just held him tightly.

Cello chuckled, "Okay, what about… yeah, I have nothing." he said.

Roman giggled as she continued to rock him and run her fingers through his hair. "How about, this as revenge. When he gets back, you two will have a sugar high and then spend the whole day with Lee only… like we can build you and Albie an apartment and we can lock daddy in with you."

"This is why we keep mum around." Albus said.

Celes giggled. "Yes, we should do that, I will help."

"I like that idea too." Cello said.

Roman giggled, "Then you two go and design something and we will help you make an apartment, yes?"

Albus nodded. "I'll have to dig out draft paper." he said hugging his mother and kissing her cheeks.

Celes squealed at the tiny kiss and kissed him again happily. "Okay go." she said.

"I don't want to go!" Cello said clinging to Roman.

ROman giggled and kissed him. "Go on, we have adult things to do here."

"Fine…" He said and slid off his mother's lap. He walked over to Celes, hugged, and kissed her as well.

Celes hugged him tightly and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I miss Little Dhampir, Cello." she said and then pushed both boys towards the door.

Roman shook her head. "Lee is so in trouble when he gets back. So, so, so in trouble."

"I always told him it would backfire." Celes giggled as she sat back down.

Roman sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "So…" she bit her lower lip. "So… Amara is here?"

"I know, are you worried?" Celes asked her.

"I am…" She whispered. "Do you think she is here to… I don't know… maybe, I'm overthinking. I _really_ don't want to see Elisha ever again. I really don't. Amara is his wife, she loves him… crazy and all, but that crazy has clouded his judgement."

Celes sighed. "Amara is here to get some separation from Elisha. Let him work out his crazy mind." she whispered and then kissed Roman. "Shes not here to hurt you, or our family. She just needs space."

Roman snorted. "She wants space and his body is healing at the edge of town." She sighed and shook her head. She placed her cheek on her knees. "I'm sorry for going off like that." She whispered... and for having to see that."

Celes moved closer. "Roman... I've... Seen you do a lot worse." She whispered. "I'm your light. I'm going to see the bad sides too." She kissed her. "But I still love you so much."

Tears filled her eyes. "I love you too." She told her. She laced their hands together so that their tattoos matched up. April is coming up." She whispered. "I was hoping we can go see the cherry blossom viewing and a picnic." She gave a little blush. "I want to wear that kimono to it."

"I would like that." Celes whispered. "On John's birthday in taking him... Is that okay?" She asked and kissed their joined hands. She loved that tattoo the most it connected them.

"That sounds nice. I think... well, it's not like I have anything planned for him. I'm just give him a new video game with another John day pass. I usually don't know what to give him besides stuff like that." She sighed and looked at her nails. "I think maybe some time with John would be nice... I mean the whole birthday, with just the two of you." She paused, "I will have to make it a point to ask Sune his birthday. I want to give him something special." She giggled and blushed.

Celes smiled and kissed her red cheek. "I think that's a very good idea." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around Roman and sighed. "I really love you. You're the best person." She nuzzled her neck. "I know you don't think so sometimes but you really are."

She giggled and blushed some more. "I think you are amazing too." She said and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I love you too."

Celes gave a dreamy smile and sighed happily. Then Arya called to her. She smiled. "The high maintenance one calls. I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah… I may sneak down to see Amara." She bit her lower lip. "Yeah…"

Celes ran her thumb over Romans lip. "Don't worry about her. She likes you." She whispered. "Despite what happened today."

She nodded. Okay. "Oh! we should eat sushi!"

Celes grinned. "I would love that!" She leaned down and kissed Roman. "See you at dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah." She giggled. Then she sat back and thought of the sushi rolls she wanted… and ramen. "We should have ramen too. We get to see Rima."

"That sounds nice, I miss that woman... Despite the flirting..." She growled and started to the door. "Write her, we should go. We can talk to John and Sune."

"I will do that." Roman said as she got up and wrote a quick message and sent it off.

Dia poked her head in the dining room as she bit on her thumb nail. She saw Amara and blushed. "Hi." She said quietly, not sure if she heard her.

Amara looked up from her letter and gave her a smile. "Come here, little one, I'd like to see this other woman that had captured my Val's heart." She said.

She stepped into the kitchen and bit her thumb nail again. She gave a little blush.

Amara offered her hand and when she was close pulled her to her and looked her over critically. About halfway through the act she looked at Dia with a mischievous grin. "You're a very beautiful girl. I can see why my son Is taken with you."

Dia blushed deeper. "You… you can?" She asked.

Amara nodded. "That's part of it right there. You have such an innocence. You don't encounter that in people much these days." She made Dia sit. "How are you feeling, little one? Any sickness yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Its really weird, with Sax, I had a little morning sickness. I'm just extra hungry."

Amara smiled. "You will be. Craving anything? Make sure you tell Val he can cook you anything you want." She reached out and touched her hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

"He is a very good cook." She blushed deeper, "I can't cook."

Amara smiled bigger. "Neither can I." She laughed. "Never learned."

She giggled, "Oh," She giggled again. "I feel better. I was concerned that you would look down on me because of that."

Amara shook her head. "You are more than good enough for my son, please don't let my don't let my husband's words make you think you are not. I won't defend what he did, but I will say somewhere in him he's a good man."

She nodded. "He… his madness on wanting to save his people scare me." she whispered. "It lingers under… but he's a good man. If he wasn't a good man, I don't think you would be with him."

Amara nodded. "I wouldn't you are right." She sighed. "You are so kind Diamond, Val wrote of you. The words he uses for you are beautiful. He loves you. He loves all of you."

She gave a shy smile. "I love him too. He makes me feel special. They all do. Oh, we all love each other so much. Luke is awesome, Jude is beautiful and confident, Val is tall, and sweet. I love them all. And we all love each other."

Amara smiled. "And that, my dear is all that matters in the end." she said. "I'm very excited for new grandchildren. Even if technically speaking Jude's child is not related, I don't care. She is my daughter, as you are." she smiled warmly. "I really do like you, I accept this because it makes my boy happy." she smiled. "Because it makes you all happy."

Dia smiled brightly. "Sax calls Val dad. Its so cute. We are all happy. Even mama Celes and Mama Ro… well, yeah, she's happy about us. Even if Val and my baby isn't related, they are happy too. They love children." She giggled. "Oh!" She hugged Amara and giggled. I now have four mums!"

Amara laughed. "I would like to meet your mother. Does she know of all this yet?"

"Yeah, I sent her a message. She was a little shocked, but since she remarried and found love through someone Charily, she is very calm about it. I haven't told her about the baby yet. She is going to see us in Hawaii in a few months. She works at the ministry so she get vacations like… twice a year."

"Well that sounds nice." Amara smiled. "I'm glad she is accepting it. It can be alot to take in." she ran a finger down Dia's cheek. "Where is that son of mine?"

"He is tending to Anya right now… after he scrubs the paint off him." She giggled. "We uh…" She blushed and giggled. "We painted a dog house and it got carried away. we all ended up having a paint war… which Luke started."

Amara laughed. "A dog house and a paint fight? You all seem to flow well." she smiled and looked at the doorway when there was movement. She smiled. "Luke, I assume." she said to the red headed boy.

Luke smiled at her. "Yes." He said. he walked in and with Sax. "Sorry, to intrude, the little guy wanted some mummy attention."

"Oh!" Dia stood and picked Sax up out of his arms. "My baby boy." She cooed at him and placed kisses all over his face. "Would you like to meet your other grandmother?" she asked. and walked over to Amar. "This is Saxton… or Sax." She giggled.

Amara melted. "Look at you. Oh you are adorable." she cooed at him and toked his little nose.

Sax giggled and placed his little hands on her face. " _Yes, I'm adorable."_ He said. " _Everyone should love me. Between you and me, I'm cuiter than Anya."_ He said in a whispered.

Luke chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that."

Amra smiled and kept looking at him, he was an adorable baby.

"Luke! Dia!" Jude walked in a few minutes later holding a can of whipped cream. She caught sight of Amara and blushed and put the can behind her back. "What uh, is going on."

"Doting on Sax." Amara said.

Luke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. "What is this?" he asked and pulled the can from her. "Oh, yummy." He ate some from the can and tipped Dia's head bac and sprayed some in her mouth.

"Oh, that is good! It needs cherries!"

Jude blushed a little deeper. " _Or me."_ she sent them. "Getting along?" she asked..

"Yes, I rather enjoy your little family." Amara said.

"Jude it doesn't take that long to…" Val trailed off, he walked into the kitchen in nothing box a pair of boxer briefs. "Uh… Mum." he said.

"You know what, I think I'll take Sax and go up to the nursery and spoil my grandchildren."

Dia giggled nervously as she turned red once Amara was gone. "Oh, God… were you two trying to seduce us?" She asked. "One with a can of whipped cream, the other in…" She shivered. "...boxers."

"Really? Hey, I want to join this party." Luke said as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Jude's body automatically reacted to that action alone. "We've had a lot of fun despite the crappiness I thought…" her voice stopped when Luke dropped his pants. "Sex." she squeaked saying what she thought instead of her rant.

Val chuckled. "You have quite the effect." he noted to Luke and walked up to Dia. "You like my boxers?" he asked.

Dia giggled and shivered. "I… I do…" She whispered and felt her body grow hot. The thought of being i the same room with Jude and Luke… and maybe doing a switch in the middle gave her core a throb. "Oh… God…" She moaned.

Val chuckled. She was so responsive and just… he moaned and ran his hand up her arm and then kissed her as he hand cupped her cheek and deepened it.

"Come here, you little tease. You don't think I know what that can of whipped cream was for?" Luke growled. "Give daddy some sugar."

Jude smiled a little. "I like that." she whispered and walked over to him and slid her hands around his waist. "Daddy." she whispered.

He shivered, "God… I like the sound of that too." He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her. He moaned against her mouth and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He swirled it around slid his hands down to her ass. "I have to make a rule, you women are only allowed to wear those bed shirts that barely covers your ass… or be nude when you go to bed or get out the shower. Geez!" He said and squeezed Jude's ass.

When he squeezed Jude's hips rolled. "Okay…" she was breathless.

Val chuckled. "I think we may need to move from the kitchen before I end up on the floor buried deep inside of Dia."

"Floor, table, counter… it don't matter." Luke said.

Dia shivered as she leaned move into Val. She moaned and slid her hands up his chest and back down. God, he was so smooth… and hard. She wanted to be wrapped in sheets again… riding him slow… kissing him… touching him… "... and biting…" she whispered thinking she was still in her mind.

Val moaned, he'd actually caught some of that. the closer they got the easier that got. He picked her up. "We play with them later." he whispered. "God I want you that way." he started her out of the kitchen and towards their room.

She shivered against him. "Val… your mum… we should… this isn't… proper…" She said between kisses.

"Don't… worry… about her… she's got… the babies." he moaned at the last kiss and got her into their room and laid her on the bed after shutting the door. He moaned and kissed her as he crawled over her. "Want your way?" he asked. "You can do whatever youd like to me." he whispered.

She shivered as she wrapped her legs around him and then rolled them over. She giggled as she looked down at him. "God… why can't I get enough of you?" she asked as she kissed him again. She pulled off her shirt and rolled her hips. "Jeans… get my jeans off…" She told him as she kissed him again. She moaned against his lips and nipped the bottom one.

Val moaned and slid his hands over her thighs and up to her ass and her jeans were gone. "I ask the same about you." he shivered and pressed up into her hot core and felt that heat against his shaft. "What do you want to do to me?"

"I want to hold you…" She whispered. "I want to hold you and ride you while… while I kiss you… and touch you… and give you hickes… and at the end before we finish, I want to bite your neck… and let you go a little crazy." She told him as she rolled her hips.

Val shivered and moaned and pushed into her again. "Do… do it love." he moaned and slid his hands down her body then dropped him to hands beside him so she could have her way with him. She looked so hot on top of him. God did he ever love this woman.

She moaned as she pulled him up to sit. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him she slowly started her hips and started to make love him. God, she enjoyed the way he felt against her. This was one of her favorite ways to make love and she wanted to share that with him. She moaned against his lips and ran her hands into his hair.

Val moaned as his hips automatically responded to her. He loved the look on her face and shivered at it. She was loving this, this was the way she liked it the most. He shivered and wished there was some way for them to share all of themselves with each other. He wanted her wholly, each time they were together his urge grew more. He wanted to make her his in every sense. He moaned again and pushed higher into her.

She gasped a moan as she kissed him. God, she felt so good. She leaned her head back and moaned as she held him close. She rolled hips and enjoyed the way he moved with her. In this position she could feel their hearts. She felt Luke's, She felt Jude's, and now she felt Val's. God… she loved it. It made it more special. She pressed her chest into his and kissed his neck. She moaned against it as she licked and sucked on it.

Val's head dropped to the side and he shivered harder. God that felt good, on of the most sensitive parts of his body and she was just...he moaned and found his hands drifted to her hips and held them feeling the way they rolled while she made love to him. He panted slightly and moaned as his body tingles and shivered. Everywhere she touched was magic. "Dia…" he whispered her name and moaned.

Diamond shivered and kissed to his mouth. She moaned against it and rolled her hips a little faster. "Touch me…" She breathed. "God… Please touch me…" she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please…" She moaned kissed down his neck again.

Val moaned and slid his hands up to her breast and cupped them and then gave them a little squeeze and started to tease her niplles. He felt them harden more against his thumbs teasing and moaned louder. He shut his eyes and let her have her way with his neck. His who body shivered and he moaned as he sped up his hips movements as well. "Diamond…." he moaned her whole name. "God… I'm going crazy here... " she felt perfect in his arms like she always fit there. He moaned louder. "Yes, love… God… yes." his lower back started to tighten and he pushing harder and faster into her still teasing her nipples while her mouth on his neck started to make him slowly lose control.

She moaned again as she felt her body tightened. "I… I…" She moaned and then bit his neck. She was ready, and she was learning when her teeth came into contact with his skin he just… went a little wild.

Val growled and with one move had her down on her back and was pumping hard into her. He moaned and grazed his teeth along her neck. "God… woman…" he moaned. "Everytime…" he whispered and held her knee up to his hip and pistoned into her as his body started to shake and tremble and he felt her tightening around him.

She squealed as excitement tingled down lower in her belly. She curled her fingers into the sheets and started to arch into him. "V-Val… Val… I'm… I'm…" Her squeal turned into a borderline scream as her orgasm filled her body. She was so ready and her body shook with it. "Val!" she screamed as the wall that was holding her orgasm fell and it took her over.

Val felt her orgasm and it triggered his and he growled out his orgasm and bent down and gently bit her neck at the shoulder. He moaned against her and held back actually biting her. He wanted to marry this woman. Soon, God… he wanted to finally make an honest woman of Jude but he wanted Dia so bad. He wanted her to be his wife, and forever by his side. He wanted Luke and Jude to marry so they could do the same. He moaned and released her neck, no blood. He moaned and pressed his face into her neck. "I love you, Diamond Parkinson, and I'm going to make you my wife." he whispered.

She shivered and held him. "I believe that is the plan." She smiled. "Luke said as much." She giggled.

Val leaned up and looked down at her with a smile. "I know, but what would you say if I said I wanted it to be… after our baby is born?" he asked softly.

"You silly man, I told you. That is Luke's plan."

Val sighed and pressed his face back into her neck. His hand trailed down to her flat belly and he smiled. "I don't think I've ever felt so complete in my entire life. It's like through Jude and Luke I got my light. You're going to be a strong Carpathian, i just know it."

"You think so?" She asked as she played with his hair. She made little ponytails and braided them.

"I don't think, I know Dia." he said and rubbed small circles over where the baby was. "You're already so strong and I know you don't think you are but your are." he said. "Today was a testament to that." he kissed her neck, he'd left a bruise. "I hurt you." he whispered.

She leaned her head to the side. "Its okay. Jude will take care of it. She always leaves bruises. Its fine, it don't hurt. Besides, I know it's because you love me and want to hold me tight. I'm just a little frail right now. But when you guys turn me, I won't bruise. Then you all can hold me as tight as you can or want." She giggled.

Val kissed the bruise again and nodded. "I will too.' he sighed and kept his hand going on her belly. He was ecstatic about the pregnancy. He didn't have words to express it, he had agonized for weeks about wanting to tell her too. He shut his eyes. "Lets stay in bed until dinner." he whispered.

Dia giggled, "Your mum, Val. She's here to see you too. You only gave her a brief look of you." She giggled again. "Get it a _brief_ look."

Val chuckled. "You've been around Luke for too many years." He kissed her. "You're right, come on love." He reluctantly got out of the bed and pulled her with him. "Dress then mum time." He said and held her naked body against his. "Wear something pink?" He asked.

"Oh no. I wear pink and you haven't keep your hands to yourself. Then when you do start touching me, I'm going to turn pink! Then turn red! Oh, no! I'll wear my blue jeans and green shirt, thank you very much."

Val groaned and let her go to change. He pulled on black jeans and a dark blue tshirts and then once dressed and composed they headed back out.

"I'll go to the main house and see what they are going to do for dinner. "Chinese food sound so good right now." She gave a mone. "yes, I'll see if Poppy is up to make some good chinese food."

Val chuckled. "Wait for the red meat cravings." He kissed her. "Go on, I'll see if Jude and Luke are done and gather my mum."

"Okay!" bounced off out the house and to the main house. "Poppy!" She sang as she walked in the house. She walked by a room paused and walked back. "Miss Bree, what are you doing?"

Bree looked up with a blush and dropped her hands from her little breast. "Um nothing... Measuring." She blushed deeper.

"Oh? with the door open?" She asked.

She blushed more "I didn't plan it. I just..." She looked at her hands. "Lana's are bigger I know I've felt and... You figure mine would be cause my moms are huge..." She sighed. She didn't make sense. It's not jealousy just... She hated being left behind.

Dia walked into the room and slid the door closed behind them. "Okay, lets see. How old are you?" She asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"I'll be ten in July." she whispered looking at Dia.

"Ten? Oh, then you were bigger than me." She said. "i was flat as a board. Look at me now. My boobs aren't big now. They are smaller than Judes. But you know what? They are going to get bigger, what to know why?"

Bree nodded she was unable to not look at Dia's breasts for a minute. She was so curious all the time these days.

"Dai sat back on her heels. SHe lifted her shirt. "See, mine are still small." She showed her the pink bra she wore. "But I'm going to have another baby so they will get bigger. And from what I heard from your mama, she said she was small until she had a baby and they got bigger. So maybe you will get her size when you have a baby."

Bree nodded and then looked at Dia. "You're going to have another baby? Oh is the daddy Lukie or Vally?" she asked bouncing on her toes as her attention shifted.

Dia giggled and lowered her shirt. "Its going to be Vally's." she told her and pushed her hair behind her. "Don't worry, about it, okay? You are pretty the way you are."

Bree blushed. "Thank you Di-Di." she hugged her.

"Celes if you keep writing letters, he'll get like ten in one day and won't even be able to read them all." Sune's voice came.

"This is only the second one, and this one is to both of them. They were here." she insisted a rise in her voice.

Bree smiled sadly. "Mama's having a rough day. Mummy scared her and Daddy wasn't here after to talk her down." she whispered to Dia.

She nodded, "I have to go talk to them. You okay?"

Bree grinned. "Yep, I have to go find Lana." she kissed Dia's cheek. "Thanks for being a sister." she said and ran out of her room and dodged through Mama and Poppy reaching out the Lana in the connection they shared.

Dia walked out the room and found Celes and Sune.

"Oh, you are so annoying, why won't you just drop that they were here? It's only going to get you more upset." He picked up one of the letter, "Always writing. Why can't you talk to him through the link? You know, it's a two way line. Geez."

Celes snatched the letter back as tears filled her eyes. "You don't get it." she said and stomped off.

"Sensitive. This is why I'm telling you to stop writing. You are being oversensitive and you aren't talking me or John!" he called after her. "God! That woman thinks she can only go to _one_ man she can talk to." He walked towards the door that Celes went through. "You know, I like to talk too! You _can_ talk to me, but no, rather it be only _one_ guy! Such a brat!"

Celes turned around and the letter in her hand caught fire. "You make fun of me when we talk. Its hard to get you to have a serious talk with me because you make light of or just… make me feel stupid." she whispered. She dropped the letter into the trashcan. "I'm over reacting but haven't you learned I have a system, a process to deal?" she asked and started to cry. "Roman went dark today and every time she does it scares me because I'm afraid that's the time I can't get her back. Sune… she… if she did… I would just… stop living." she wiped her cheeks.

Sune growled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back into the kitchen. "You really are stupid sometimes." He told her and made her sit down. "Don't you understand? You have a process, yes, I understand that. But your process cannot work now. Because Lee isn't here! He _can't_ help you right now. So when the one piece to your process isn't here your process fails! You have to have a back up."

Celes sniffed and looked up at him still crying. "Then help me." she whispered. "I know you don't like to take care of me so… help me figure it out. Together… or with John if that makes you more comfortable. I don't know how to do the hard parts without Lee and Harry here." she admitted. "I'm just having a down day."

"What do you think I'm doing! Oh, you are such a stupid, bratty, stubborn woman! Will you clear out your ears and listen to me!" he stuck his fingers in her ears to try and clear them out. "Can you hear me now?"

Celes pouted but nodded. "I'm not stupid." she whispered.

"You are when you don't listen! Get all emotional. Look, I understand your fear and we talked about this. Lee, Harry, John and I. You _have_ back up when it comes to Ro and her darkness. _I'm_ the backup. I have light to help pull her back. So if you couldn't do it, I could help." He sat on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. "You won't be the _only_ one that suffers if she didn't come back, what do you think would happen to me? You don't think I was scared. She is carrying my child for crying out loud."

Celes gasped. "What?" she asked. "Wait, what? She's pregnant… you got her pregnant?" she asked completely distracted.

He looked up at her and nodded. "I did. Why do you think it's harder for you to track her? And at the same time she seems to be more quieter than normal. Usually you can feel her coming to sneak up on you, right?"

Celes nodded looking at him with wide sparkling eyes. "Shes going to have your baby." she whispered. "Oh… Sune… I'm sorry… I didn't meant to…" she sighed and wiped her tears that were now ones for the happy news. "You'll help me then, if… if I can't you'll always be there to help?" she whispered.

He knocked his knuckles on her head. "Of course I will. Didn't I tell you that you aren't the _only_ one that will be affected by her if she went dark all the way and didn't come back?" He sighed. "Celes, You have to understand you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Celes blushed and gave a little smile. "That's the popular opinion." she whispered. "Most days I believe it too." she lifted her arm and found she wasn't glowing. "When I glow I know I'm strong. When I'm happy my light is at its strongest. I mean it makes sense, no? I am happy so the light is stronger. I'm not and the light has the potential to be snuffed out by darkness." she said. "I just have to remember how happy she makes me and I just… do it… its the same with John and Harry and even the kids." she looked at him and reached out and took his hand. "Happy thoughts, like Peter pan." she giggled.

"You weirdo, yes. If you could find a happy thought and glow, you could have pulled Roman back completely, but you have been able to hold her back, that is good enough. You are strong." He lifted her chin. "If she has the power to love me so much and place her love in a box to cure me, don't you think you owe her that much too? Love her so much that you can cause your light to pull her back. How one of her smiles makes you think she lightens up not just the room, but your day, how making love to her makes you feel so connected to her, how you can feel her emotions through the soul connection you have, and how you can just lay in her arms all day if you could."

Celes sniffed, by the time he was finished she'd gone through it all every memory that made her happy about Roman filled her entire body and she could feel herself glowing. She sighed and looked at Sune. "I'm sorry I'm such a brat." she whispered.

"Say it right, you are an _annoying_ little brat." He smiled at her. "She loves you, she really does, and I know you love her too, so why don't you show her. Give her, her due. She is already loyal to you. And it's not because she is connected to you or has marked you, its because she loves you."

Celes frowned a little. "I show her I love her." she whispered. "I… I do." she insisted and then got off her stool. "Thank you for talking me down. I'm going to go find Roman so we can get ready to go to Rima's." she said and started to leave the kitchen. He thought she didn't show Roman how much she loved her but… she did. All the time.

"I meant through your light! Oh, so annoying again!" He threw her scrolls at her. "Be gone with you, already stuck in your head!"

Celes picked up the scrolls and squinted her eyes at him. "I share my light with her all the time, _you_ just aren't always there to witness it Mr. Fox." she said and marched up to him and yanked on his shirt so he was forced to be against her body and her face sat inches from his. "And I know I don't always see you share yours with her. But I know you do and I don't question it… er always." she sighed and kissed him. " _You're_ so annoying." she released his shirt and left before he could say another word and started to try to find Roman, he was right she was harder to find these days.

Roman was in the media room talking to the television Japanese. There was a Japanese drama on. She stood up and walked over to it, telling off the character and wagging her finger at it. The she hit the tv.

"Roman!" Celes said as she walked in. "What are you doing?"

Roman turned and blushed. She quickly sat down on the couch, "Nothing."

"You hit the tv, that's not nothing." she waved a hand and it shut off.

"No I didn't." She said as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around Roman as she sat down and let her light also wrap around her. "yes you did, but I won't tell." she whispered.

Roman leaned into her and smiled. She felt so warm and fuzzy now. "I got caught up in the drama. Its the first time I hit it, I swear it is, and I won't do it again."

Celes giggled. "Okay." she nuzzled Roman's neck and took in her scent. "Mmm, you smell so good." she squeezed her a little tighter. "Oh I just love you!" she squealed. "You know that right?"


End file.
